Plantlike Grass Dies in Dry Places
by cornwiper
Summary: "Somebody's got to wear the coat."
1. 1

Ḩ̷̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̛͕̝̝̞̟̳̦̘̼̲̻̰̺͕͎̰̯͉͖̲̹̘̳̲̯̞̙͓̰̬̲̦̠̱͚̪͚̮͕̩̲̭̱̯͓̮̞͇̺̦͙̣͓͕͙͓̹͇̼̠̦͓̘͇̹̞̙̪̙̹̪̤̂̎͋͒̂̋̌̈́́̈̃͋̃̈́́͊́̀̀̄͐̏͐̈́́̒͛̈́̈̊̌̇͌̄͋̽̀͘̚͘͜͝͠i̷̢̧̢̨̩͎̣̥̞̹̰̯͓̭͈̙̣̖̱̬̱̟͕̣̩̘̹͈͓͈͉̖͙͈͍̹̗̥͔͚̫̞͍̙͚̹̪̖̫̺̱͈̦̲̩̅́̓͒̏̿̾̐͒̈̏̍͌̈́́̈́̀̒̾͊̋́͐̎̆́̉̿̿̉̉̐̔̽̅͑̃̚͝ͅͅs̸̢̺̖̩̖̩͔̩͔̘̯̞͍̪͍̟͚̩͍͉̐̓̒̽̍̕ͅ ̷̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̺͍͙̦̱̮̹͍̦̻̙̠̺̠̣͓̝̟̬̖̟̤̤̮̬͖̻̺͖̖͓̭̹̫̺͎̥̱̮̹͉̘͍̗̲̹͕̟̼̟͇͚͈̫̖̣̞̩̘̰͇̦̤̥͍̺̙͙̹̮͕͓̘̭̥͖̼̱͇̖̠̱̯̱͖͔̤͔̫͓͖̠̼̺̻͙͎̝̥̘͈͙̙͎̹̌̅͆͊̄͆͛͋̾̾̍̃̂̋͊͊̅̏̀͑͊̈̉̐̍́̎́̄̌̍͑̈̓̋͛̇̾̅̃͗̇̎̆̀̃̉̈́̀̒̀̽͗̈́͗̈́̑̓̓̑́̾͆̅̂̒̈́͒̏̈́̿̓̀͑̓̀͋̈́͒̄͛̓͋͒̋̿̅̆́̾̅̈́̽̎̉̇̈́̎̑̄̃̐̎͋̈́̓͐͂̀̔̒͊̓̑͗͗̊̐͋̄́̏̅̓̒́̉̏̾̅̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅc̸̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̤͙̩͖̬̰͍̥̘̣͙̬̰̞̣͚̲̦̼̞̠̩̻͔̪͍̣̮̣̯̲͕͉̩͇͈̝͓̻̘̞̞̖̝̘̱͍̗̖̭̤̘̯̘͎̓̒̇̀͛̆̄̏̓̆̌͗̏̓̎͆̈́͂̆̓͂̀̈͑͋͆̀̔̈́̄̊͑͌̓̾̑̂́̏̆̔̄͑͒͆̓̎̔̐̂̇̉͒͌̍͗͐̎̄͌͐̑̈̑̍͊́̒̌̏̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠u̸̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̡͔͇͕̹͕̟͍̰̻̩͕͉͍̻̭͓̯̖̺̱̙̼͓̩̹̲̼̞͍͎̮̮̪̗̻̝͈̥͕͚̬̩̯͕̙̖̹̭͖͈̦̜̼̪̺̳͔̹͎͔̗̖̳͉̺͔͕̖͇̜̥̬̣͎͔̘̖̟̗͕̻̝̩̳̪͓͉̩̝͍̗͍̹͍̤̪̻̬͚̮͓͍̗̟̼̦͚̲̻̻̥̙̪̬̲͍̰̠͙̫̰͓̭͚͕̩̗͈̣͉̜̬̱͍̲͇̼̯͉̻̬͚̱̭̲͓͙̩̯̭̜͙̰̟͈̲͍͎̺̹̝͓͖̦̎̅̒̽̿̿̔̓͋̿̐̑̂͐̌̿̀͗̎̂̿̋̌̆͒̆̉̉͒̓͆̊̔́̂̉̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅm̸̧̢̢̢̡̡̛̠͓͉̻͉̣̥̠̮͓̲̖̜̺̘̤͇͕͚̱̞̮̲̱̱͉͇̿̐͋̿͛̇̊̓́́̀͋̈́͒̊̄̏̀̑̋͌̂͗͊̀̉̆̀͗̈̅͊̆̾̾̎̇̍͌͂̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̡̛̛̘̥̩̳̻̣̹̘͈̦͂̒̀̇͂́̋̈́͌̈́̓́̈́̀̾̅̒̊̍̇̐̽̍͐̂̿̀͋̽̌̓́͒͋̔̊̈́̈́͊̎̓̔̈̄͗̈̄̇̾̽͗̃͒͐̎̿̊̉̇̽͂̎̆̍̈̎̅́̔̈́̈́̎̾́̍͑̄͂̏̔̆̊̉̔̆́́̓̊͆̓͐̐̑͂̂̆͐̓͊͌̄͒̈́̾̋̃̋̽̽̒̏͆͗̽͒́͌̓̇͐̒́͆̒́̿̾̾̈̇͆͗̔̄̍͐̎͗͛̀̈͐̈́̀͂̅͒̀͌́̿̀̎͛̂̿̈́͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ẁ̸̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̠̥̥̟̟̜̜̘̲̜̪̠̫̠̫͔͈͚̮̖̥̦̘͍̹͖̰̥͔̱̺̼̮̻̩͉̰̫̤̱̝̦̩̙̮̦̝͔̲͓̙̗͓̬͎͇̬̳̥͔͉̗̻͈̣̣̫̒̒̽̐̆͂͆̿͑̑̓͌̆̏͋̃̀̂̅̀̈́͌̋̿̇̄́͗̓͌͐̿͊̉̔͛̄̑͑̓̓̈́̌̊̐̾̒́͊͂̋̎̎̇͋̋̂̽͗̔̑̉̉̈̈́̀̂͑̎̉̆́͑̇̍̍͊́̔̂̋̾̿̐͛͌́̋̌̀́̑̑̐̈́̅͋̔̒̔̍̓͗͌̋͌̀͒̾͋̊̊̎́̐̇̈́̓͋̊̃̀̔̋̌̀̈́̋̑̈́̅͗͆̃̔̉̊̍̓͒͆̍̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅa̶̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̱̖̰̙̥̩̘̙̳͕̞̝̟̦̘̦̦̳̜̘̣̬̮̳͙̮̯̰̙̦͎̩̹͙̳̱̠̗̣̟̝̫̮̣̞̦̺̠̭̪̜͙̮̖͇̗̮̣͍̠̭̯͓̻͙̭̳̥̣͙͎̮̹̗̰̠̹̫͔̽̑̀͛̊̽̈́͂̇͗̉̿̉̽̏̀̏͐̿̌̒̆̃̀̓̀͂̆͗̽̋͛͒̐͌́̆́͆͆́̇̿̆͒̉̄̏̏̄̊͐̌̓̍̆̀̆̅̇̒͋͑͑͋̒́̈͆̍̎̃̃̀̅̋̽́̾̉̅͊̓͆̆͆̿̉̂͒̌́͋̈́̅̓̒̆͆̐̐͌̔͐̓̈̈̅̇̎͛̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅş̸̡̡̢̨̡̨̡̛̱̞̣̺̥̖̺̳̩̭̥͙̭̘̖̝͚͍͚͎̼̟̘̭̻̩̮̹̖̠͍͔̳̠̙͓̜͕̜̲̞̬͔̼̟̟̖̗̱̬̭̦̞̝̠̖͙̯̮̝̤͔̭̣͍̼̖̩̟̪̰͎̮͎̲̰͓̼̯̪̯͙̞͉̜̞̱̰͇̺͇͍͚͓͙͓̪͉͖̮̞̺̞̝̲̤̝̝̻̖̣̰̞̖̟̟̙̜̯͎͓̿̋̾̎͊̀͐͊̓̀̀̓̃̀̾̇͗̄̈͛̌̕̕͘͜ͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̡̟̥̙̩̯͎̜͚̯̗̮̮͎͖̩̱̖̙̪̞̻͓̯̘͙̖̺̥̲̖̪̻͔̼̳̮̙̬̬̘͎̩̟͚͔̻̤͚̟̱̗͖͍̯͚̹̪͈̯̰̦̗̮̖͔̻͎͔͈̼̣͚̩͕̩̼̲̣͓͕̖̥̰̼̠̲̱͍̫̳̼͉͉̥͚͖͖̼͚̮̙̘͓̣̻̥͍͚̞̰̩̻̞͈̤̰̱͖͖̫͖̩̻̗̾̽̐̂̓͐̿́́̀͆̑̉͒̋͑͗͐͌͗͑̌̒̒̽̈̊̎̏͊͗̈́͗̍͂́̍̆͆̔̉́̀͂͛͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḽ̷̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̛̗͉͓͕̯͕̞͙͈͙̗̘̤̟̝̪̻̟̬̲͈͖͇͉̠̲̱̱̖͉̼̺̜̭̠̦̲̜͕̱͓̠̳̭͉̣̟̫͙̳͖̹̞̭̘̟̯̝̟̳̤̯͕̖̟̦̥̙͚̱̟̰̰̮̖̼̙͚̠̼̗̤̘͔̻̠̲̬̫͔̮͇͍̺̣͎͈̮̠͇̳̺͕̩̖̤̯͓͖̞̦̣͈̪͖̫̪̺̰̙͈̖̯̖̱̹͈͇͙̟̭͎͖̭̲̞̦͔͉̣̖̟̼̭̜͕͚͖͖͈͚̪̮̱̗̳̩͎̞̱̉̽̆̊͐́̈́̈́̓́͌̄̔͐͛͐̌̑̌̇͌̓̆͛͒̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̡̡̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̟̰̞͍̱̗̪̣͙͙̤͙̩̙̩̤̞̦̳͍͇̜̹͎͙̻̣͙͕̬̯͉̦͇̭̯̞͓͎̗̮̱͆̀̓̆͊̔̌̐̒̆͐͋̏̃̊̓̍̉̓̋̆̔͑̒̀͂̏̀͊̃̌̏̐͌́̄̂̃̊́̅̌͆͋̐̑̄̋̆́̿̏͐̓́͐̂̑͗̈́̍̑͆͂̎̽̏̋̿̉̈́̅͗̇͆̈́̏͆͆͊̽͗̆̑̀̓̈̿̓̈̎͑̎͗͐̈́̔͂̐̾̌̂͗̐̏̌̂͆̇̉͑̐̓͛̍́̏̎͐͒̐̈́̎̃͋̿͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝k̸̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̗͈̫̖̱̯͓͓̮͙͚͉͇̦̘̜̜̖̟̻͍͓̟͎̯̟̘͉͕̜̱͕̥̼͕̪̗̟̘̟̮͇̠̬̙̭̩͚̬̩͕̜͖͈̲̳͕͕̹̟̼̣͕̫̺̩̖̼͍͍̦̹̳̥̤̞͍̬͎͎̲̘̲͕̩̱̬̠͚͚̙̮̼͍̥̟͈̫͕͈̫̱̯͓̦̙̜̼̭̣͉̯͇̖͍̫̹̩͍̹̩̹͔̖͈̥͆̑͐͗̅͑̎́̎͂̒̅̈́̌̋̈́̿̔͒̋̀̃̏̐͐̐͛͂̽͌̍̂͒́̀̈́̈́̽̎̈̑̄́̔̌͂́͛͛̆͛͒̅̋̋͆͛̇̀̈͑̇̄̏̀̊̑̈́̒̓̍̀͋̋̋̎̒̈́̄̾̈́̐͊̀̀̊̑͆͐̑̈́͑̓̾͂͂̍͂̀͑́̑͐̔̐̽͑̅̋̈́̊̆̇̍̾̓̀͌̅̈̈̅͋̏̄͆̊̎̓̅͐͂͐̽̿̐̅͗̊͐͂͋͐͒̏͋͌̑̈́̽͒̒̈́͛̂̇̒̍̅͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅè̶̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̛͓͓̜̟̣̘̳͇͙̹̖̠̜̻̣͈̘͈̞̼̲̼̜̱̫̗̺̖͈͎̪̘͙͕̻̞͖̝̭̮͈̗͚̯͕͚̮̥̳̳͍̘͍̝̝̣̫̺͈̬͖͇͇͕̬͎̲̳̬̠̥̗͕̖̗̗͕̤̘͇͓̖͉̥̦̩̮̥̳̲̰̞̰̲̦͉͈͍̘͓̻̝͍͔̻̘̰͕̫̭̞͓̲̫̝͎̰͙̼̤̙̮͈̘̬͓͉͕̙̞̗̦̝͚̪̯̬̭̟̘̦̖̝̫̯͎̀̇̾̈́͑͋͋̔́͒̔̑̆̽͑̂̋̎́̂̃͋̑́̔̇̑̄͐́̈́̈͒̊̐̔̽̿̈́͂͛̌̽̑̔̃̇͐̀̂̓̿̊̄̏̔̇̄̅̃̓͋̾̅̀͊̀̇̈̐̅̅͐̂́̌̿̀̇̅͂̊͑̈́̄̑̓̃̃͑̀͛͌̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̛̛̛̜̲͍͈̺͓̤̪͎̼͇̯̣͈̹̹̭̪̖̪̯̞̟̹͎͉͕͔͒̉̈́̅̂̓̓̆͗͌̌̄̿̀̅͊̊̀̀̿̾̓̉̑̌͂̎́̿͌́̽͛̍̑͒̔͐̂͑̏͑͑͐͒̀̃̂͒̂̈̈́̃͂͊̐̈̈̀͒͋̋̓̒̒̅̊̐̈̇̎͑̀̐̔͗̾͊̈́̓̈́̿̌̒̉̔͑͗͌̈́͑̅̐̄̐͆̑͛̐͂̏͆̅͌̐̅͗̈͛͑̂̓̎͛̉͊̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ą̸̨̛̩͖̥̞̣̯̞̘̰̹̬̲̝̜͓͍̖̞̥̱̙̙͓̫̈̌̑̈́̏̌̍͋̉́̌͒̎͌̀̇̌̏̇͂̊͌̓͋̅͌͐̄̿͂̀͑̈́̆̈́̎̔̆͊̔͊͑̇͊̄́͛̓̕̚̕̕̕̕͝ͅn̵̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̥̮̰̮͛̓̑͆̓̅̿̀̽̆̀̓̈́̋͂̅͒̔̓͂̅͐̒̍͑̑̏̄̿̈́̐̾͆͗̾̈̍̑͊͊̍̂̆̓̓̅͒̌͂̏̓̈́͛͆̉́͌́͒̈̉̄̃̓̿͐̒͆͋̈̈́͑̏̑̄͂̓̂̍͆́̆̃̃͒̀̈́͑̌̊̃̽͂̈́̎͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̴̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̱̼̤̯͇̟̞̖̘͖̦͎͚͔̟̤̯̻͙̪̗͚̼̫̱̤̠̬̩̞̼̖̳͉̮̥̪͓̪̣̼͇͙̲̺̙͓̯͖̩͙̜͓̱̱̣͓̘̠͓͕̱̖̞͔̪̼̮̦̯̟̞͍̟̰̬̼̫̘̻͎̰̣̣͉̦͚̤͔͚̹̹͖̮̳̦̮̥͚̥̰͍̥̱̜̝͔̫̱̲͖̫̭͇̹̙̰͕͓͔̖̘͖̳̫̠̤̦͎̖̖̝̪͇̬̝̮͎͓͍͙̦̺̣̣͕̪̹͓͈͇̗͎͍̬̬̪̯̲̦̗̥̺̼͍̤͕̳͈͕̪̭̘̜̭̗̞̘̔̋͗͒̋̄̄̂͒̈͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅà̸̛̛̛̛̛̝̜̠̫̱͓̮̥̠̥̞͖̫͖͓͉̖̀͛̋̓͛̓͒̔̋͋̈́̐̌͑̿̉̇͒̌̔̿̀̽̄́͑̓̽͐̆̈̿̃̂̂̎͗̒̀͛̊̄͛̀̾͐́̆̋̎̾͆́̄͋̑̌͛͊͌̓̅̍͋́̒̓̽̒̈́̉̈̉̓̽̿̈́́̄̂̌̌̂͒̓͋̀̉͑̽̿͆̍͑̂̐̂́̽̊̾̓̀̇̓̓̀̋̓̎͛͑͛͛͛̈́͌̀̈́̈́̀̀̓̓͂̿͐͒͆͛͗̍̓̀̿́̽̉͂̂͒̾̌͐̔̾̓͋̐̓̂͋̃̍̎͌̉̽̔̿̈͊̈́̈́͂͆̉̄̈́̈́̈̓͂̈́͛̅́̎͆̂͋̊̈́͗̕̕̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅm̷̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̥͉̲̥͙͚̙̝͔̭̞͈̭̞̖̟̪̣̖̼̯͕̖͖̹̥̜̩̜̠̫̜̣͈̬̩̜͔͙̠͉̥̼͉͍͉̹̝̯̝͇̰͚̘̗̺̘͖̟̲͔̲̘̥̖̭̮̗̻͎͎̤͕͍̜̮̼̹͓͉̪͛̈́̈͐͋̓͂̉̓͆͐̀̑̋̍̈́͐̀̈́͊̉̌͊̈́̆̏̽͆̅̽͌̌̾̌͋̋͌̎̌͆̿̽̃̿̈́̓̔̽͊͒̋͂̀̓̀̅́͂͊̐̽̈́̎͂͛̾͗̃̆̐͒̏̓͛͐͊́̋͆͐̔́̌̅́͒̎̊̈̃͂̌̈́͛̾̈́̾̅̓͂̔͌̈́͒͂̿̐̔̎̄̾̌̿̀͋̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅơ̶̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̪̩̞̟̖͈̯͍̲̙̬͎̤͎̪̝̣͇̯̱̰̟̠̻͓͕͖͓̟̩̳̙͉̪͇̦̼̦̣̲͍͕̲̩̓́̆̋͗͗̋́̓̆̈́̑͗͗̓̎͆̒͆̓̔̈́̾̏̍́͛̄́́̂̌͊̾̾͌̄̆̅̒̔́̓͌̅̀̆̔̃̈͆̐̋͒͛̌͋̍̓̈̍̑̈́̔͒͒̿̄̒͗̆̆̽͒́́̄̈́̋̇̅̓̃̒̿̈́͛̒͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̸̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̼̹͇̤͉͕̠͓̙̼͕͉̣͍̰̭̲̤̺̻̖͙̙̠̟̜̜͓̫̝̝̼͕̬̺͕̞̳͖̝̣͕͇̱̣̪̤̭͕̪̦͉̼̪͙͙͉̙͉̮̮͎̩̜͚̜̞͙̳̪̭̞͍̟͙͎̪͎̲̪̙̤̪͈̙̩̪̻̝̰̞̰̠̭̼̹̬̣̱̹̠̩̬̬̜͓̖̳̮͍̯͔̭̞͉̪̳̝̖̹͖͎̖̖̤͇͕͇̦͔̞͕̺̝̺̥͇̜̠̹̻̤̪͕͉̼̮̲̥͔̱̖̹̓̉̈́͌̋̊̋͗̑̍̊͂̐̾͌͂̀̃̄̋̀̏́̿̒͛̂̉̏̌̐͌̐̒̀͗͑͊̿̈́̂̀̅͊́͗̀̾͗̉̈́͑̔̂̅̑͆̇͛̿͛̇̂̋̏̅̆̆̀̌̂̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅb̵̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̘̭̜̫̣͔͙̗͓̞̦͔̞̺̟̝̤̺̦̫͇̤̮̮̯̳̙̟̞̱͉͍̣̝͉̮̘͇͔͉͓̜̠̮̞̘͕̦̘͖̘͇̮͍̱̙̹͚̲̺͎͕̤̳̼̳̘͎̰͇̤̱̻̰̮̟͍̗͎̳̞̮͚̗̬̫̘̦̺̻͈̮͇̮̫̘̪͈͇͉̬̳͇͎͕͔̫͔̻̫͙̳̻̜͇̲͕͖͖̘̪̲̭͍̬̺̬͔͈̪̺̖̹̝̫̪̰͙̭̞͍̗͚̼̤̺̭́̑́͌͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅǎ̸̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͕̯̟̗̹̤͍̟͎̪̪̠̻͈̩͔̥͇̙͕̼͎̭͖͖͚͓̼͓͚͓͖͕̺̘̪͔̝͙͓̱̱̘͉͚̟̼͙̰͎̭̞̹̘̟̤̹̰̰̣̖͕̳̱̗͎͙̙̳̝̟͈̬̮͇̝͖̳͎͕͓͖̩̞̹̤̭͙̹͕̻̯̳̯͇̭̟̤̰̗̞̣̯̖̟̣̥̘̻̤̻̪̠̞͖̘͎̜̤̮͚̲̖̮͍̫͕̜̺̥̼̤̹̺̹̲͖̞͈͈͓͙̜͔͕̗̯͔̟͇̙̺̝͈̣͚͚̱̩̭͓̮́͑͛̿͗͗͋͗́͐͒̏̽͌͌͊̌̇̅́̀̋͂̍́̃͌͒̓̂̎̈́͊̆̑͗̊͒̓̄̐̋̋̌̐͛́̒̈́͆̈́͐̓̎̐͋̐̉̇̿̒̇̽̄͋͛͑̀̊̾̽̐̈́̿̏̇̏̈́̊̎̒̒͒̉̔͌́̑̆́̊̏̈́̎̃̌̆̑̒̎͌͌́̿̃̀̅̋̐̀̎͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͓͕͈̙̺͎̙̪̳̻̙̥̝̪̠͍̰͙̼͕̤͕̠̥̻̣͎̲̩̘̫̗̠̻͈̭̮̯̣̫͉̜͔̳̜͉͓͙̩͇̩͉̬̙͚͓̰͙̥̭̟̠͚̯̘̖͇͉͔̰͉͈͍͔̣̣̬̦͚͔̞̲̤͙̯̰̬͍̻͍̗̹͙̥̩̻͎̖̰̻̺͎̱̦͚̬̯͇̠͓͉̫͙̰̲͈͇̞͕̱̻̞̩̰͚͚̼̫͇̰̙͉̼͓̹͇̘̻͇̦̯͖̞͎̣̹̬͎̥̖̱̼͎̗̟͙̣͕̻̺̬͎̗̣͓͖̗̰̜̬̣̫̦̊̎̈́́̓͛͐͒͋̍̈́̽̍͆͋̓̽̽͛͗̈̊̂͐͊̎͊̂̀̈̽͗͑̏͊͛̐͌̉̈́̏̓̎̽̓͑̿͒́̅͛̑̈́̅͋͋͐̈́͂͐̍̐̆̃͑̌̇́̄̈́͌̊̾̇̊̀̄̆͂́̊̈̏͛́͑̄̔̈́̈̈́̂̐̀̂̇̈͑̓̃̈́̏͑͛͗̎͂͂́̈́̏́̈́͑̋̽̀̀̑̏̈́͋̈́̇̔̽́͛̾́̀͑̃͋̓͗̈́́̒͋́̌̈͛̑̾̂̑̽̓̍̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̼̜͇̻̠̞̼̼̱̥͓̼̪̦̖̦͕̰̣̗͔̣̞̼͓͈͓̼̠̩̩̘̪͇͙̏͛̑̆̓͗̾͛̐̓̋͐̉͛͒̐̄͆̂̔̅̉̄̾̐̀̏̀̂̾̄̄̐̉̆̂̅̋̀͛̍͑̑̊͗̾͗͒͐͂̏̉̔̿̂̏́̓̎͐̿͒͆̀͑́̐̒̄̆͑̎͌͑́̾͐̽́͊̅͋̿̈́͛́̂̃́̐̅̀͐͒̓͗͆̈́̾̓̽́̔́̿̓̽̄̀͆̀̓̎̔͐͒͆͌̈́̌͋̾͐̂̈́̆͐́̀̾́̋̆̌̐͊̓͒̈́͗̑̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̖̺͍̟̖͔̦̹͎̫̯̳̹̯̬̬̗̤͍͖͓̮͎̩̫̖̘̰̺̰̩̰͎̖̫̗̬̬̟̯̗̜͙̩̪͙̱̬̜̣͔͖̻̲̻̙̽́͋̽̂̊̒̌́͒̿͗̈͛̎̎̎̃̒͋̇͐͛̈́̋͑̅̂̅͐́̾͌́̌͂́̀́̌̐̒͗̀̋͐͛͆͛̐̏̈̎͑̈̏͌̀͛̿̿̔͌̒̔̓̑͋̅̐̀͒̿͒̎̃̆̇̈́͋̓̐̀͑̆̇̍̄́̀̉͒͒̾̈͗̾͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̶̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̟̳̼̙̫̺̠͙̮͍̱͇͈̟̭̙̦̝̖̥̼̟̺̺̺̣̞͕̳̗͎̮͚̬̝̦̲̳̫̯̩͚̹̗̠̘̥͎̖͉̫̬͉̜̤̑͗̿͜͠ͅͅ.̷̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̞͙͔̭͚̩̠̻͇̜͔͓͉̰̗̩̥̪͓̙͕̱̞̙̖͗̔̆̈̋̐̍̃̓̅͋̔̾́́̄͋͗̾̒͐́̋̇͛̑̅́̓̅͂̅͋͒̊̓̓̒̅̅̽͋͂͆̎́̅̉̉̑̽̈͊̅̉̉̀̔̉̾́̆́̒̈́̅̂͊͊̌͆̓̄̇͑̓̃̌̐͐̾͑̃̀̒͛̀̍͒̿͌̀̓̓͛̂̓̽̄͐̾͐̀͆̈́̾̂̄͐̈́̌̍͆͂͒̉̀̄́̌͋̂͑͌͛́̓̐̉̑͛͛̐̌̋͊͐̓̅̆̋̃̃̾́̈̓̀̒͗̽͑̌̀̿̈́͒̄͛̓̃̈̋̃̌̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̗̺͎͎͔͍̟͚̼̼͉͓̟̩̤̫̤͖͔̰̘͖̟̜̤͓͎̪̤̞͇̰̫̜͎̼͉̲̳͖̗̗̰̞̠͔̩̮͇̪̬̝͈͍͙͉̋͑̽̀̔͋̄͒̅̎̎̈́̀̅̑̐͌̋̈́̈́̓͑̂̿̾͗̓͂̀̀̈̑̅̄͑̏̐̑͐͛̌̃̃̓̍̔̑̔̽͑̓̀̉̐̃́͂̂́̃̈́̒̇̉͐̊̋͆̊̎̒͒̏͒͆̊̃͋͋̈͐͐͂̔̄̂̀́͐̃́̃̐͛͛͆̔͗̉̐̀͋͛̓͋̉͂̔́̏͐͐̍́̋̆̈̓̒͌̑̽̀͛͋̐̀̇͒̋̊̈́͌̈͐̓̀̋̔̂͋̔̊͗̃̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅI̴̢̧̧̫̫̼̠͎͕̺̺͔͙̮͕͇̥̝̘͔̺͉̭̱̞͈͙̭̗̦̟̹̠͕̳̪̙̞̘̲͉͍̲̜̲̻̘̲̭̭͈͈̳͙̳͙̩̩͉͙̞̯̥̬̤̹̪͖̻̳̮̞̱̪͓͍̘̗̬̗̗̾ͅͅͅş̵̛͎̝̝͋͂̏̃͋͌̑̈́̔̈́̊͑͂̆̏̿̎̐̀̄̏͋̀͊̀̿̾͛͌̄̌̾̆̄̔̏̇̉͋́̈́̑̀̒͆͂͑͑̿͌́͂̽̈́̏̓͒̒̒̊͒̐͆̾͗̅̔̍̾̔͗̏̎͑̀͒̔̊̓̒̈̑̈́͋͐̓̒͊̈́̓̊̇̃̂̈́͑̆̎̇̏̉̅́̀̓̉̌̆̎̇̂̽͐̿̽̀͋̈́̓̂͐̏͆̌́̎̈́̄̋̒̀̓̎͒͌̏̑́̈́̂̔̈̒̅̾̆͋̍̀̔͐͗̿̂̄̆̂̃̾̋̊̉͛̊̔̃̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̸̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̺̦͍̲̭̟͇͚̝̘͔̜̠̩͕͖͇͉͖̪͔̩͕͔͕̙̠͎̗̗̺͇̫͓̲̩̫̼̼̭̖͖̯̤̖̗͕̪̭̟̲̜͔̩͔̣̭̦̫̺͎̩͔̟͙͔͍̰̫͙̣̤̤̞̞̲̠̭͈͔̜̠̹̻̤̞͔̦̟̬̣̺̞̭͕͖̻̭̠̲̱͎̜̮͚̯̖̮͎̮͔͉̙͕̞͉͇̹̰̭͉̝̤̩͕͖̙̼̤̲̰̹̰͍͚͊͌͆̎̏͛͆̑͂̏̐̀̑̓̒͆̓̓̿̆̑̆̌̀̑́͂̈́̄̎͛̑̓͆͛̃̓̿̔̂̓̍͋̄͆̀͊̌͒̚͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅl̸̡̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̪͓͓͖̤͎̹̠̪̬͎̺̜̹̘͙̭̤̩̟̪̗͕̖̜̪̩̩͚͓͙̥̫̪̫͕͎̜̰̥̰̣̬̠̼̯̟͇͚̳͚̻̣̮̪̰̩̣͉̩͉̼̦̜̟̝̥̠̗̩͍̟̬̀̊͌̈́̀̅̊͗͂̈̒͆̅́͑̎͊̿͆̀̽̎́̎̍̀͗̊̒̃́̔̃̈́̍̏́͋̐͋̋̊͆̉͆͌̏̈̎̏̌̋̽̐̃́̀͗̽̆̔̇̄̎̓̄͒͂̆̐̃̅̏̓̎͌͆̄͂̏͆̌͛̇̍̽̽̌̓͘̚͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝į̸̨̛̫̼͓̥̗̣̗̭̬̭̩͕͔̩̗̲̙̞̱̻̭̼̟͚̪̙̜̦͈͈̠̼͍̺͚͇̎́͋̇́͐̓̽̒̍̾͗̋̅̌͋̒̂͛̄̀̆͗̑̈́͐̓͒̆͂̐̓͑̉̅̈̀́̿̑͒̈̈́͊̕̕͜͠͠͠͝ͅk̶̨̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͖̜͇͈̜̪̻̺͍͖̼̞͚͈̜͈̮̭̼̤̱͇͕͖͎͍̬̳͍̱̺̫̫̰̼͕̫̫̱͔̗͖̤͔̤͔̮̩̥͉͔̜̼̰̙͖͔̖͕̮̺̲͔̲̯̠̜̖̟͎̜̳̩̺̥̄̿̐̀͆̈́̿͐̓͑̇̈́͌͒̈́͛͊̔̉̑̈̋́͐͛̑͊̂̀̄́̋͛̌̍͒̔̉͑͐̇̄̈́͊͆͂͌͐̅̏̋͑́̊̏͊̈́͊̅̂͐̊̊̊̔͂̉̄̾̉͋̉͊̓́̈́̎͛͊̈̏̑͋̔͐̃̀̀̊͐͑̒̏̏͑̀̉̅̃͋̈̉̈̉̔̍͑̾̇̓̄͑̇͐́̉́̀͑̿͋̔̇̌̋̓͋͗̽̔̈́̃̈̋̆͛̎́͛̂̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̸̛̛̛̛̛̺̬͖͈͇͉̠͚͚͓͎͈̳̗̪̼͈̪̫͌͂͛̆͐̈́̀̈́̀̈́̀̽͐̇̓̍̀͛̀͂̎͌̾̀̎͐͊̔̏̊̍͂̆̃̀̅͆̊̀̎̃̓̽̐̋̒́̔̀̉͂͆̊̇̇̊̿̈́͌̏̈́̏̓͐͊̆̐̓̅̂͊̏̀̏̾̈́̑̌̔̑̆̓̾́̀͛̃̏̈́̋̄̅̎̑̎̇͊͆͆͑̀̉͆̇́̎̔̈́̉̾̓̿͗̋̏́̓̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̻͇̯͔̭̩̫͓̜͈̠̞̘̞̹̙̙̱̞̱̺̪̥͈̗͙͓͉̪̺͙̯͎̞̗͙͉͖̟̤̻̮̺̖̠̝̘̜̺̦̜͍̝̲̱̣̼͈̪̺͈̤̫͍̞͔̳̲͖̞̳̫̳͙͍͎̺̻͂̇̅̓̌̄͌͂̾͆́͒͛͂̿̐͌̾̈̊̾̑̿̀̃͂̈́́̍́̉̋͗̚͜͝ͅa̴̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̨̛̻͖͍̣̜͈̲̬̤͍̠̤͚͍̹̰͖͖͚̲͎̺̙͍̱͎̞͖̙̬̞̠̭̬̰̳̜̣͇̫̯̞̮̜̼̮̫̣͙̹͍̯̮̝̟̹̠̳͔̪͔̟̖̩̟̳̜̬̟͕̪̪̝̙̰̠̪̩̼̝̮̟̰̟̲̠̥̼͇͓̼̭̪͓̙͔͍͉̳̙̹͙͔̤͔̥̙͉͈̗̞̩͙̬̙̗̱͈͓̳͇̘͙̙͈͇͖̻̮͑̐͆̽̎̈͐̔̋̆̍̉̾͐̉̂̊̍̉̀͆͐͗̂̓̋͌͗͂̅͑͌̈̂́͐͊͋̐̆͐͂̑̑̐̈̈́̇̈̓͂̓̓̈́̌̀̾͌̒̓̀̏͒̉͂̾̅̈̽̎̔́̊̅̇͛͊̈́̏̒͑̓̌̽̍̊̍̈́̀̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ņ̷̢̛̛̤̭̼͉͇̥̙͕͚̜̞͈̟̪̙͔͖̖͇͇͚̱͖̹̜̖͖̭̘̘̪̰̰̯̜̞͖̫̫̳̻͇̎̈́̆́͑̒͋̈́͒͑̿̓̃͋̐̇̈́̓̎̃̆͌͋̈́͑̂͊̉͛̈͆̽̊̀̑̐̀͆̂̀̏̈͑͂̍̆́͗̆́̾̾̀̈́͂̄̂̓̾̎͛͌̐͌̋͌̓̀͂̀͑̔̈̈́͑̄̔̒́́̌̈́̕̚͘̚̚͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̪̺̮̯͔̪͍̯̘͓̠̩̪̯͈̜͖̱͓̘͈̠̫̟̥͔̦̻͈͇̻̩̺̺͎͚̣͙̪̪͍͎̥̪͍̺͕̙͍̲͙̳̩̯͍̥̮̞̻̥̤̠̪͔͓͉̲͖̯̘̥̰͍͎̙̫̘̰̘̲͔͉̲̖̪̖̝̣̦͈͙̻̰̲͈̤̗͍̩͈̪̪̰̜̮̝͚͍̰͔̪͈̝̯͕̦̝͎̎̂́̌̏̽͗̋̿̌͊̑͋̈̍͂̓̋́͐̋̄̄̒͋̽͑̀̎̈̂͐̒̀͐̄͂̌͐̓̑͊́̊͐̃̃̉̍̇̆̀̐̑͋̂͊͒̂́̾̆͐͑̓̐͐̒͆̍̇́́͊̔̂̌́̓͌̋͑̑͛͗̓̊̿́͊̈̈́̊̓̒͑̀̓́͂̂̅̉̀͒̒͊̒̉̈́̈́̓̑͂̇̿̓̄͒̌̊͑̄̃̉̈̈́̉͋̀̎̅̿̀̉̈́̽̏́̉̓̀͒̐̆̐̂̐̾̒̾͆̐͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̴̡̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̛͖̝͈̟̞͎͙̰̩̭̫̪̖̥̝̜̯̣̰̮͓̯͈̱͉̫̣̖̪̟͈̯̙̱̖̝̹̫̱̤̰͉̥̹͇̦̜̥̳͎̰͈͚̹̖̹͓̖͍̥̮̻̗͈͉̦̱̮̼͓̗̞̳̜̞͔͓͇͚̦͉̪̫̳̬̺̖̭̭̙̖͖͇̞͈̪̣͓͉̩̯̻̮͚̞̤̖̠̲̝̭̤̬̯͕̻̫̦̈́͋̎̌̊͑̒̓̍̎̑͗̊͑̄̀͊͛̈́̀̑̌̒́͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅm̷̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛͍̮̗͙͖̻̜̭̼͇̫̟̩͔̼͔̺̙̭̮͓̤̤̳̘̖̹͇̜̣̱͕̹̯̝̘͖̰̩̯̝͉̠̥̟̼̲̺͉̹̙͇̫͍͈͙̤͙̲͎͎̩͇͙͙̜̈́̍̽̈́͋̌̅̌̉́͐͑͆̇̉̽͐͋̿͑̓̈́̍̽͋̒̔͐͌̉̇͛͊͋̓̏͊͂̃͒̽̂̇̽͆̒̓͊̽̎͆͌͋̋̌̄̃̌̍̃̍̈̔̐͂̓̈́̐̀̄̿̅͐̇̀̋͋͂̊͆̔͋̏͑̑̀̀͂̀̍̅́̈́̋̊̇͒̓̎̽̊̊͗́̈̈́̃̑̾͆͒̓̅̈́̑̾̎̈̒̋̌͌̔͆͐͗́́̉͒͗̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ơ̸̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̳̣͓̤̯͚̻̝̣̯̠͉̰̪̖̪͕͉̻̻͇͍͙̹̙̣̯̪̘̥̪̞̯̤͓͎͉͔̞̭͙͉͎͙̞̘͕̖̝̭̻̥̺̮̻̩̟̝̭̬̼͚̩̹̭̤̱͍̞͉̟̜̪͓͚̹̤͚̺̻̠͍͕̺̼̯͇͎̠̜̯̬̤̝̼̗̪̫̝̼̻̝̰̰̻̜̹̤̼̰͈̻̯̼̟̱͚̗̥̳̠̖̬̝̠̝̳͙̫̲̝̪͎̗̰̣̳̞͖͍̞̲͖̩̭͖̭̖͍̽̅̈̓̔͗̈́́͒̇̈́́͌̄̓̑̆́͐͐͛͑̈̾̄̉̈̋̋̆̑̽̐̏͂͛͗͐̓̒͐̅̔̀̒͛̓̒̇̈́̊͗̍̂̑̿̈́̌̋̓̀̀̈́͗̇̒̈́͋̌͂̄̾͌̑̈́̑̄̋̎̃̂̔̍̍͌̋͛͗̑̅̏̋̃̈́̏͂̓̊͒̐̊͆̓̉̊̄̃͐͌̊̄̀̍͒̋̓͗̎̿̆̎̋̊̒̒̏͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅë̵̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̗̖̱̙̖͖̥̭̘̖̩̗̝̤̖̝͚̠͉͖̼̱̖̮͈̝̟͉̻͓̮̮̤̞̮͔̹̪̰̺̲̞͍̼̝͚̘͎̭͕̞̝̙͈̣̼̩̪͍̘̻͉̹̹̝̞̫̞̰̟̜̫̭̦͉̲͔̤̭̭̹͓͕͕͉̻̥͔͍̹͔͚͎͕̥̹̠͙͈̣̯̰͖͖̞̮̲̟͔͍̟̲͓͙̙͖̭̰͓̲̬̥͉̠̯̭̲̦̹̮̩̘̖̦̭͓̱͉͉͙͙̮̳̲̤̱̬̻̱̬̳̠̰͖̻͕͎͎̰̦̭̮̗͈̣͔̻͖̰̘̹̯͇͕̟̭́̓͆̾̎͗͒̍̓́̂͐̉͐̐͂̽͆̀̆́́̈́͗̍̔̑̔̽̀̊̈́̈͗̉͋̓͌̈́͛̑͊͐̄̉̌̀̈́͛̽̉̊͊̍̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̵̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̗͍͇̯̥̬̫͍̤͓̹̺̯̗̱̤̦͔͎̥̹̖̣̲͎̹͈͖͎̬̲͍̟̫̼̫̮̣̠̙͓̥̟͍͙̻̮̰̬̲̬̘̼̥̘̻̜͓̺̣̳͇̖̰̹͙̖͓̝̲͚̞̲͔̼̻̞̤̣̠̮̬̖̗̲̹̦̺̼̤̥͓̤̌́͗̔͊͂̾̿̋͛͂̒́̎̃̇̊̐̎̋̐͂͋̽̇̀̈̓́̑͗̈͛͋̅̉̉͆͂̃̍̈́̓́̑̎̓͂̓̒̅̀͛̏̈́͋̓͐̐͂̏̓̐̓̉̉̈͗̃̈́̊̂̀̃̀͊̾͛͌̃̈́͌̈̒͂͊̔̅̿̽͂̂̍̌̃̔͊̀͋̇͐̋͂̈́̎̄̽̊̂̈̈̂̆̊̇̾̀͐͋͑̌̌̏̎̓̈́̽̐̋̋̿̈̒̂̂̍̊͌̃̏̐̾͑̅̈́̐̎̈́͊̀̊̐̿̌͛̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝a̷̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̯̙͓͚̪̹̺̝̹̟̩̪̘̖̱̤͎̳̝̻͈̻͙̯̣̣͎̟̲̙̗̲̘̮̝̱̫͚̰͕͖̖͈̘͈͓̩̥̩̳͔̬̲͔͉̠̱̼͖̪̥̫̮̗̮̟̭̙̱͙͎̞̓͒̉̊̎͆́͋̽̏̾̈̄̇̉̈̊̒͑͋̉̄͋̈́̈́͒͑͂̈́́̆̑͂͑̀́͑̽͑̃̀͌͂̑̎͆́̊͌̓̓̀̈́͗̂̾̍͊̓̃̈̑̄͋̀́͐̆́͂̇̿̇́̋͐̇̏̋̉͌̔͂̒̆̐̀̏̈́́͌͐͊̓̉͊̋͋̊͗̔̉̐̀́͋̌͛̈̄̏̒̾͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̸̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̩̼̺̱̬̤̺̣̝͎͖̺̭͇͕̦̜̘̝͙̼͓͚̯͎͙̩̝͙͙̘̲͚͉͎̩̬͈͙͚̰̺̖̙̯̻̮̝̣͔̲̭͈̰̣̦̲̰̞͙̘͍͎̩͍̟͎̞̤̥̘̪̥̭̳̟̲̫̖͎̹͉̼͍̮̪̯̥̪͔͔̬͓̮͙̼̳̭͎͈̞̫̻̤͎̃̈̑̍̇̀̍̽̂̆̒͜͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̶̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̮̠̯̥̤̪̬̞̟̣̳̼͕̜͎̜͎̯̪̼̟͎͎̱̞͍̰̦̰̲̗̜͈̥̯̬̳̱͇̫̗̲͖͖͍͚̭̖͍̗̤͉͈̖̯̫̜̫̠̗̞̺̭̺̘̫̜̙̱̖̻̲͎͉̫͈̳̭̹̝̖̻͍̝̤̱̳̙͎̰̺̭̘͎̳̘̭̱̙͍̥̙̗̻̯̩͙̹̥̫̘͇̞͖̞̦͎̥̗̺̪͕̭͍̦̱̩͚̭͙͖͍̘͖͖̩͓̼̺̲͎̹̤̖̪̺̰͚͖͚̝̲̺̩̯̤͖̮̻̜̠̜͉̫̺̯̟̩̞̳̲̅̓̓̐̏̆̽̀̅̓̽́́̀͒̔͌́̏̌̔̀͊̈͆̍̾̒͆̑̃̾̑͌͆̓̑̑̐̈̀͆̉̒́̓̃̀́̉͛̈́̃̒͐̐̀̌̈́̉͐̔͗̃̀͋͊̐̓̋̀̔̅̉̓͆̍́̂̄͗͂̃̈́̽̄̌̾̄̌́̈͗͒́́̒͗́̓͗̋̉͛̾̂̓̉̅̀͗͌̓̃̀̍̈́̍̈̈́̀̇̾͋͊͂̿̄̔̈͆̏͒͛̔͌͌͂͋͂͑̀̄̃̐͆̿͛̀͆̈́́͑̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̧̛̤͓͕͙͕͙̯̯̹̠̘̜̹͕̹̻̺͎̥͇͓̫̪̝̪̣͇͉̮̪̤̰̭͊̇͂̒̊̓͑͛͗̓̓̎̔̒͐͑̾̒̆̈́̑̃͆́̏̔̃̑̀́̈̅̅͊̈̑̑̓͑͂̏̀̓͠͝͝͝W̸̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̛̛̼̖̤͎͖̪͖͉̗̻͖͉̻͔͔̱͍̳̣̦̲̻̜̗̳̯̜̥̹̪͕̣͇̦̫̖͉̦͉̱̝̟͍̭͙̬̫̪͇̪͙̪̠̬͙̭͎̠̯̹͖̦̤͂͊̂̇͂̽͌̐́̏̔̆̈̂̑̈́̾̏̀͛̄̓͒͋̐́̐̑͐̑̐̌͛͌̀͋̃̿͗͛̋͒̑̑́̅̈́̐̀̀̈́̾̔̆́̃̅͒͌̓͐͐͊͛̉̊̐̏̽̀͗͛́̋̇͗̀̒̽̈́̐̉̅̅̃̌͒̎̅̂̾́͊̉̔̍͐́̑̈́͊̽̊͊̃̽̈́͐̎͛͂̍̐̅̈́͊̌͛͐̒̑͐̑̏̏̅̌̅̀̋̒͌̈́͌̉́̋̓̆͂̓̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅe̸̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̘̹̣̦̙̳͈̠̞͈͕͈̱̙̯̳͚̗̞͖̩̗̣̥͇͍̮̜̙͕͖̤̱̱̩̗̫͙̝̗͔̩̣͉͕̞͕̼̤̯͎͇̮͙͎̘͚͈͕̻̰̦̦̥̫͕̘̱̳̫̫͓̤̰̫̝̫̯̭̙̦̝̤̘̜̗͚͕̪̞͈̜̖̬̯͖̳̤͉͉̅͊̎͗̉̍͌͒̓̉͋́̔̋́̿̂̾͂͑͐̉̀̉̈́̐͂̈̋̋̎̓́̽́̍͌̂͗͂͑̅͋̌̓̈̑̓̀̔͛̈̂̓͑̾̀̇̄͊͋̋̄̌̒̄͒̀̒̽̀̎̃͌͗͋̽͋͆̔̎̄̌̅̽̍̏͒̋͆̊͛͗̈̑̄̇͒̇̌́̍͑͊̂͐̋̈̾̀͋͛́̀̆̓́̈́̀͐̍̄͐̊͆̓̓̑̏̌́̈̑͆́̊̒̿̍͋͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̱͇̲̞͈̙͇͙̰̫͎̗̬̮̭̞̪͈͔̗̫̰̺̭͇͔̜̙̞̘̣̯͚̭͕̠̫̮̹̼̯̮͙̭͎̈̋͋̅̾̉́̎̀͗̋̀̈̓͊̆̏̈́̎͌̉͑̌̏̔̑̿̔̍͑̄̈̃̇͂̂̊̀̎̆̌̍͂̑͗͌̋̌̈͌̇̂͆͋̂̐͋̿̃̓̈́̂̅̅͌̅͛́͋͋̀̇̈͗̄̊̿̉̿̂̌̀̊̊̃̓̈̐̈́̄̆̏̔̊͂͑͌͋̀́̊͐̔̑̍̋͐̌͂̾͑̆͛͌̒̍̇̊̋̈́̃̿͒̈̌̇̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̸̢̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̛̝͖͚̞̭̤͔̟̮̬͖͔̫͎̙̤̳̩̻͓͔̝̪̳̙̬̼̲̻͍̙͖͇̻̩̯̞͎̞̪̜̞͙͍̝͉̠̮̬̯͉̬̘̙̜̦͖͉̯̫̺̖͇̼̳̜̖͉̘͚͉̺̮̳̼̲̪͔̣̗̣̪̻̠̯͎̙͔̠͉̭̺̤̰̞̺͇̭̬̙̲̤͙̞͓̰̝̝͇̀̿͋̀̅̾͛́͋̊̀̉̀̋̇̌̃͋̑͐͜͝ͅͅͅa̶̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̪̖̤̱̥̫̪͈͙͈̣̥̻͈͍̹͚̼̲̺͓͔̗̬̙͔̺͈̲̭̭̣͚̬͓͇͕̘̼̓͛̌̌͂̂͛̏͑̃̎̿̽̇̐̈́̄̑͑͐̐̋̒̐͂̏̾̎̌̒͋͛̑̊͊̒͒̒̃̓̀́̀̈́̑̓̈́̋͆̊̍͛͗̽́́͋̅̀͆͗̈́̈́͂̔̀͌̒̍͛̌̀̂̅͊͒́̑̒̑̈́̐̾̈̐͂͂̄͂͒̍́͗̽̊̇͊͊͗́̇͋̔̔͒̊̔͑̿̏̽̆͂̿̀̈͗͗̅̈̎̿̀́̑̌̑̈́̽́̆̑̇̍̌͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅn̸̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̼̪̼̗̦̻̯̞̞̬͓̺͚̣̯̖͖̜̠̜̭̜͍̮̲̞͓̝̰̳͖̫̦̯̫̝͚̺̜̬̻͇̯̰̲̝̟̪̻͉̝͈͖̻̪͛̀̂͒̉̾̐̓̀̌̈́́̈́͗͛̈͑͊͛͂͌̆̾̿̀͗̇̅̿̌̑͊̇̋͂̾́̉̈́̀̒̃̊̉̾̒̂̆̅̈̓͛͒͒̊͊͊̍̃͂̂̄͊͌̾͐̀̇̒͆̉̐͆̈͆̋̽͂͌̇̀̄͂́̎̋̿̋̉̋͒͂͆̋̇̂̊̊̄̏̉̌̽̑̓͌͌̐͒̊͒̔͛̓͛͋̌̌̉͛̾͊͊̃̆̈́̓͋̑̍͂̄́́̑̓̀̌͛̑̾͌́̒̓̊̒̆̓̒̀̓́̓͆̑́̾̀̆̒͗͋́͆̒̓̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ç̶̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̣̞̞͖̪͖̤̰̭̪͚͎̗̭̮̗͈̲̬̲͓̺̤͍̳͖͍̙̼͚͇̭̺͔͕̜̱̮͙̩̙̗̩͈̥̹̖̝̺̫͕̞̥̳͎̺̱͍͉̟̯̞͉͕̻̼̗̥͕̘̭͉͓̝̯̭̮͍̩͙͍͕̟̲̙̩̭̲͎͉͈͇̙̒́̾͊̂͒̔͛̐̿̎̍̍͋̉̏̔̈́̀̍̌͒̂͛͑̇̎͒̓̀̀͋͊̈́͋̒̅́̆̎͑͂̆̎̏̓̀̔͊̊͐͊̾̀͛̈́̓̀̈́̋̆̄̀̋̑̉̊̇̾̽̍̐̋̀̅̈́̾̽̀̅̔̂̀̐͐͌̆͋́̊̑̿͐́̈́̃̽͂̐̈́̐͒́͑̿̀̂̂̎̀̉̄̄̀̓̀̿̃̊̈̈́͂̊̑̋́̉̒̊̏́͌́̋͆̉̔͒́̿̇͛̐̂́̔͒̋̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅe̶̡̡̛͓͙̥̹͖̦̤̤̰̭̫͓͙̣̦͓̘͙͕͚̬͙̱̼̺̞̼̎͑̀͛̋̃̉̒̍͒̐͆̂́̔͊͊̀̓̒̑́͒̎̃̈́̔̉͠ḑ̴̡̨̛̛̛͔̻̩͙̼͓̩̥̩̤͓͔͎̭̗̲̺͚̼̰͇͗͑͆̔͛́̃̏̂̒̆̾̈́̀̏̌̈̐̊̐́́͋͑̾̅̇̀̈̎̓͋͛̈͒̄̎̄͌̈̿͛̈̑̐̓͋͆̈́̔̉̓͐͌̀͐́̓̉͑̆͌̀̍̒͒̿̈̔̈̉̌͆̅̃̂̓͋̽͂̎͛͋̓͋̽̋̑͂̿̔̈̏̎̈́̓̍̔̂̀͆̓͗̑̊̀̓̏̾́̄̏̈́́̔͂͂̇̅̒̐̇̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̢̛͍̘͖̘̬͎͉̼̱̥̠͍̘̪͉̹̦̪͉̹̱̫͔̫͎͙͙͇͌̎̀̏͒̓̊̓̈́̓̎͌͗̑͌̓͛͑̀̇̂́̑̆̊̏̂͑͌̊̈́̅̓̉̒̀̇̋̋̔̈́́͋͌̀̍̋̄̍̒̈́̀͊̍̓͗̀̋̒̈̐̉̿̊̃̀̓̔͋̃̌͒͊̅̎͒̄̏̒͌̈́́̉̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ą̵̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̺̹̳͍̝̥͈̫̙̻̭̖̻̠̳̩̖͍̘͚̟̥̠̰̺̙͚̗̟̝̲̺̝̣̱̪̲̟̥̱̝̱͙̠̩̰͎͓͖̦̥̗̖͖̤̣̩̠̖̥͎͚͙̞͔̠̹͔͍͎͓͔̟̩̠͚̣̞̹̮͎͓͔̱̻͍̹̟̮̤̲̤̪̲̫̤͎͔̼̻͖͚̪̮͙̣̪̜̯̣̙̯̮̮͋̈́̾̀̎̀̽̆̓͌̑́̀͆͑͛͒̈̽̈́̈́̉̏̓̈́͊͒̓̊̑̓̿̇̌́͆̈́̉̿͋̓͌̓́̊̄̅̀̍͋͐̿̀͛̈͆̃͊͑͊̊̔̑̈͋̌̀̉̏̀̓́̐̔̉̊̃̓̈̊̆͗̐̈́̔̔͒̐͑̃̆̃̌̓̀͆̿̏͆̈͂͑͑͂̔́͋̊̄̈́̐́̽͑̿̈́̐̇̽̏̽̆̽͗̃̀̆́̈̌̽̑̂̿͛̒̊͛́̊͊̓̀̂̒̂͌͆̌̉̐̀̊̿͆͛̅̃̋̈́̽̃̿̄̃́̄͆̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅr̷̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͉͈͚͓̠̳̖̭̰̱̫̞̻̩̦͇̣̩̯̮̥̭͖͚̟̭̖͚̗̻̫̝͔̞̹̮͎͎̲̹͇͔̭͓͎̟̦͓̭̗̣̙̞͇̖̭̠̘̤̠̟̭̹̞͍̙͓̠̖̙͖͙̤̘̺̙͉̺̦͖̠̗͇͍͍̼̝͙̭̱̱̦̳̩̺̲͙̝̻͈̼̟̜͎̞͍̤̞̠̬͎̯̩̫̤͇̣̥̥̖͕̼͇͎̫͍̼̪̰̥͙͔̺̫̘̲̤̥̲̬͕͕̤͓̩̜̖̫͇̟̜͉̱͔͚̤͔̰̗̦͖̜̜̻̟̗̖͚̻̟̮̔̄̒̿̏̅̾̋̈́̀̐͛̒̾̅̀͗́̽͆̀̓̒̿̑̔̀͑́̅͒̋̏̑͒̈́̔̃̅͊͛̃̈͛̏̈́́͆̊̒̏̔͋̀̂̃̿̀͂̊͂̀̓̇͒́́́̈́́͌̒̈̿̀̉̉̂͂̎̇͑͗͆̆͂̌̀̽̄̋̀̆̔̽̉́̏̽̔̏̎͆̃̎͋̉̆̉͋̄̒̄̐̾̅́̀̈́̅̈̈̌̂̑̓̈̋̾̋̌̐͗̉͋͂̀̐̔̔̃͛͊̐̃̓̑̆̋́̅̓̈̋͌̂͂̓̌̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ǭ̵̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̛̦͕̻̫̺̗͉͖̝͚̮͔͉̞̜͕̝͇̝̝̘̲̗̮̱̩̘̰̹̗̺͉͈͍̜̺̞̘̮̼̥̘̤̞͍̬͓͈͓̦͕̪̘̘̭̦̻̱̰͎̞͔̺̞͔͖̰̲̲̣̞̯̲̩̳̙͓̪̖̹͔͇̫̰͖̥̳͇̞̠̣͙̗͖̤̭̯̝͖̠̪̤̫̤̘͙̮̯̯͖̺͇̞̯̩̯͕̭͕̺͍͎̫̩̗̲̟͇̟͒̊͂̋̍̌̓̈́̅́̌̓̑͋̐̆̈́͒̍̓̏̐͛͑̊̅̌̈́̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̷̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̥̣̺̺̻̣̳͎̺̠̺̯̟̤̼͖̹̼͍̣̥̮̞̰̬̣̝͖̜̜̩͕͓̥̪̠͍̱̻̘͎̙̗̩͖̬̪͕̼͉̬̹̬̲̮͎̖͕̥͖̦̲̲͎̫͈̮̦̻͓̳̗̟̮͇̪̯͖̙̰̹͎̳̠̯̲̖͉̠̗̯̜͚͖̲͈̩̥̙̇͊͋̎́͊͂̃͒̈́̉̌̅́̈́̌̋̇͒́̋́̌́̏̒̋̐͑̔͗̿͗͂̒̈́̈́̊́̀̐̂͗̊͆̈́̀̑́̂͒̔́̀̈̐̔́̐̋͒̾͌͋̒̎͂̏̔́͆̈́̀̓̒̾͗̈́̑̄̇͑̉́̔̿̎̄́͋̅̇͒͛̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅṋ̸̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̮͎̺̘͖̳̲̺̫̫͎͎̳͎̬̫̣̳̤͙̖̤͕͎̦̻̥̩̦͔̯̙̰̬̦̠̗͔͙̰͎̟̥̼̬̺͔̝͙͓̹̟̦̝͉̦̳̙̣͓̼̯͔͎̞̮͙͓͚̮̠̺̤́͛̾͂̾̾̏̋͑̇̎̀̈́̄̇̅̑̀̂͑̋̓̑͂̅̀͌̽̓̿͗̆́̍̋̄̈́̅͗̈́̄̄̅͋̀̆̀͊́̀͛́̐̈́̉̇͗̉̓͂̇̈̓̌͐̿̈́̓̾̈́̉͂̾̈́̓̀̏̈̐̒̔̂̄̈́͐͊̆͒́͐̌̉̐͌̍̈́̅̓̾̀̔͌͑͆̏̓̽̎̐͒͗̉̄̆̈́̿̀̓̎̏̈́̇́͆̈̇̀̓̓̊̋̾̒̽͗̿͌̽͗̂̔͐͗͑͛̇̀̑̽͂͐̎͛̓̐̓̃̀̀͆̾̓̎̈́̑̏̃̀́̏͆̍͗͊̐̽͆̈́̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅḑ̷̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̛̛̛͙͔̼̻̘̱̝͇͓̩̤̰̹̪͔͍͖͎̹̱̦̱̤̫̜̖̘͕͎͚͉̣̟͇̦̦̠͕̟̬͙̹̮̺͍͓̱̗̭̗̝̤̞̘̝̜̼̱̮̳̭̞̤̲̰̰̭̦̳̟͇̫͎̣͙̰̳͖͓̺̜̗̯̫̹̟̫͍̬͕͔̣̫̪̩͇̠̗̠̥̖͈̯͍̜̯̮̞̜͇̦̰̲͕̭͖͕̘̟͕̬͉̺̥͉̫͈͓͖̝͚̮̤͓͈̞̩̠͚̙̲͕̤̺͍̹̞͍͚̣̘̞̜͈̭͔̫̲̹͇̰̱͈̭̖̪͔͍̤͇̝̠̙͖̖̥̳̝̞̟̜͆͆̍͂͂͐̎̈̓̄̾̒͋͋̃͐̐͒̀͋̈̋̋̽̌͋͗̍̓̿̂̔̐͒̎̈́͑͐̂̋̏̄͌͌̽̌̾̑̅̅͊̍̇̂͒̊̍̋̓̄̅̾͐̓͋͛́̈̈́̾̉̑́̒́̈́̒̍͒̌̉̋͌̌̈̇̈́̓̎̆̾̄̑̀́̉͆̍̀̀͒̓̽͐̒̀͊͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̢̢̢̻͕̗̗̻̖̤̬̳̦̺̮͎͖͙͍̗̙̼̖̙̬̗̹̠̮̺̠͚̳̭͇̱̳̤̫̰̱͉̼̯̮̜̞͚̼͓͙̱̰̼̦͙̯̟͕̙͖̺̟̺͂̋͜ţ̶̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̣̪̞̺͈͖͎̺̫̺̻̱͚͙̯͈̺̟͎̮̱̫̭̖̭̰͇̲̞̣͔͇̥̖̘̺̬͍͇̰̭͔̞͉̰̻͓̖̬̼̳̘̥̟̗͈͇͎̘̇̂̐̀̿͌̊̎̊̽̀̀́̒͛̈͛̒͂͆͑͆̏͒̑̐̔̈̒͂͋̂̾̀̀͆͑̒̓͋̒̓̇̈́̀͌̓̅̿̎͋̔̒́̈́̌̀̉̃́̾̂̄̂̍͛́͆͋̄͆̋̋̀͋̓̏̈̀̋͋͑̈́̄̈͆̌̈̌̓̈͌̀̊̔͆̇̾̊̓̿͑̅͂̿̅͒̓́͊́̐̈̉̓͋̇͌͛̿͗̈́̔̊̈͛̒̈́͋̈̃͐̈́̊͛́́̏̎̉̀̿͆̍́́͛́̽̽͆̓͆̂͐̽̀͐̾̈́̅͊̾̾̈͒̀̒̐́͗̀͂͑̂̉̓̓̄͒̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅȟ̷̛͉̩̻͓̟͓̀̋̄̌̇̉͒͂̆͌̽̓̈́̒̒̏̉͗͒̽̈́̉̓̓̀͒̂͑̈̏̂̐̔̇̈́͆͛͛͛̄͌͗̄̇̆̾̀̏̄͑̅̀̀͆͛͊͐̀̓͗̃͛͌̔͂͌͂͂́̃́͗̎̅̈́̑͊̈́́̇̐́̽͑͊̐̅̀͐̌̀̈̈́̓̉̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͠͝͠͝͠ȩ̶̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̧̛͍̙̱̗̮̥̟͉̩̖͖̣̪̼̤̰̞̹̻̖͚̠̱͙̠̻͈͇͎̱͎͕̗̭̯̫͖̦͔̙͇̩͚̰̯͕͎̯̬͓̤͔̝͔̖̮̖̘̼͍͓͍̳͉͙̜̬̺̱̬̞͖̯̦͉̘̬̞̈͌̂̓̀͒̅͐̆̈́̇̄̒̿̈́͊̉̒̽̎̊͋̆̊̿̎͋̽͋̂̈́͊̄̎̓̿̇̀̆̔̋̀͗̈̄̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͈̮̜̼̬͓͔̲̳̲̘̮͖̮̙̘͚͉͍͎͉̻̠͎̣̤̝͕̣̙̭͍̜̺̯̝̗̣̬̯͎͍̞̞͈̪̮̤̝̗͚̭̬̩͓̗̘͔̝̟̞̤̖͖̠̝̜̞͕̺̘͉̥͍̰̺̫̱̘̣͎̫͙̙͉̦̟̗̫͙̭̱̺͉̬͔̙͔̗̩̩͉̼̞͈̻̠̥̘͎͈͕̥̜̱͓͖̗͎̬̩̗͔̭̇̑͊̋̐̑͐̓̓̆̏̀͆̃̃̽̀̊̇̈͆͑̄͌͋̈͗̔̈̎́͌͗̈̆͛̀̑̀͌͛̍̅̈́̇̐̓͆́̋̀͌̿́̋̌̈̓̋̐́̄͂̂́̓̓̊́̉̍́̍̂̀͂͐̓̃̓̎̓͐́̂͐͌̔̓̄͑̍͌̈́̔̀̈́̇̃͒̓̉̂̎̀̓͌̾͗̓̇̓͊̓̃̍͊͊͗̋̒̇̂̑̽̀̓̐̈́̇͑̎̾̅͆͒̑͋̓̓̂̋͒̅́̽̀͛͑̿̂̏̔̓̔͒̊̏͊͛̾̾̐̈͋̓̽̏̈̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅp̵̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̢̛͖͍̣͖̮̝͎͖̹̺͔̞͇̦͈͓̝̖̫͙̮͇̘̟͙̦̭̫̬̰͈͕̞̠̩̯̲̥̹̦̘̗̼̯͈̗̫̟̗̟͓̤̗̪̟̝̪͓͚̭̯͔̦͔͚̟͖̖̦̯̞̯͖̹̝͉̩͈̩̰̠͓͉̣̫̰̣̿̒̇́̈́͊̀̍͗͂͂̎̒͊̆͛͆̈͗̊̓̾̅͛͆̅̾͆̑͒̐̀́̔͐̓̌͗̒͑̐͒͂̾̒̔͂̽̊̋̈̓̾͋̾͊͌̈́́̒̾̓̀̿̔̓́͗̾̈́̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̱̰̺̼̩̘̖̻̜͇̞̺͙͉̗̘̺̼̳̗̠̻̬̗̯̤͎̯͍̗̠̦̙̩̙̗̠̠̹̱̣̥̰̻̹̣͔̯͎̱̺͚̗̫̖̝̪̥̞͖̮̳̱̞̩̰̺̰̠̱͚̣͔̮̺̪̳̰͍͔͉̜̹̬̜͍̣̝̗̮̠̙͙͖̳̤̙͓̫̺̦̞̝̫̣͍̝͖̝͚̜̥̲̪̝̲͈̙̼̭̗̼̻͈̺͖̰̜͇̻̲̟̲͉̖̪̱̣̤̳̻̹̳̩͖͕̜̥̠̲͔̳̬͓̥͔͖̯͚͎̾̂̐̈͂͐̈̂̌̓̀̔̈́̈̋͐̃̈̀̂́̓̉̃̉̈́̈́̔̒̀̄̿͒̂̏̅͐̓̽̌̐̐́͑͂̑͑̄̃̐͑̂̓͂̐̽̓͐͗̈͑̉̈̉̀̄̋̒͆̓̏̽̏͌̓̆͊̀͑̍͂͐͒̽͌́̆̋̈́̒̀̉̀̓͌̉̒͆̀̈́͐̓̍́̈́̅͗̇̀͊̐̒̄̀͂̀̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅş̵̛͙̣͕̣̰̘̙̘͒̒̿͑́͑̈́̂̒̾͒̔͌͆̽̀̀̈́͂̆̊̄͌́̔͛̅́̐́̈͗̈́͒̍͂̓̀͌̆̔̏͑̔͒̏̈́́̊́̎̓͋̾̃̄̉͋͛̾́͒̈̏̀͑̐̈́̇̏͆͋͗͒̔̓̀̈́͛̎̾̂̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̷̨̨̧̧̡̛͎̖̜̘̙̼͚̗̙̮̹̥̻͍̫̳͔̮̯̳̣̮̞̤͔̙̥̹͉̥̏̾̓́̓̈͑͋̉̑̃̓͒̾͂̅́͐͒̀̌̄̉̃̋͌͂̉̓̓̔̇̊͂͊̀͐͊̄͊̅͆͌̔̅̈́̋̆̂̔́͛̈́̊̓̅̏̐̏̓̾͋̓̂̓́̈́̐͒̊̅̍͋͆̉̓͒͒͆̒̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅi̷̢̡̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̞̟͍̭̝͖̭̦̦̮͚̬͓̻̫̝͕͕̞̪͓̤͖̦̲̲̺̬̻̺̜̞̺͈̞̣̳̤̣̘̟͔̹͚̜̫̫͙̘͎͖̭͉̜̪̝͍͙̟̼̰͙̹̹̦͈̹̺̯̯̰̭̭̣̮̘͕̥͎͓͔̤̠̳̩̥̣̗͇̖̤̮̳̹̤̠̫̮̖̹̘̮̤̤̞̼̰̗͇̝̺͍̱̫̗͇̫̞͙̥̘̜̰̹͚̥͊̎̿̀͐̆̀͆̐̀͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅb̷̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̨͓͔͕̯͎̣̲̤̙̘̩̩͍̗͖̹̭̼͍̤͚̳̯̩̮̺̘̟̞̺̤͈̩̻̬̳̼̮̜̳̥͎͖̼͓͓̠͇̲͍̦͍̮̦͔̪̥̖̣̹̲̰͕͎̹̟̗̼̦̰̞̠͕̝̗̘̮̘̼̦̟͔̩̩̺̖̪͍̩̩̦̠̝̻͙͙̝̺̮̖͍͚̱̣̼͇̲̩͕̣̯̜̬̖̭͈̖͎̠̣͍͎̒̋̋̓̀͐̍͜͜͜ͅi̶̧̢̡̛̱̣̣̦̼͉̮͈̙̲̣̬̺͍̹̠̲̩͈̼̬̤̥̭͉͇̩̝͔̤̤̫͕̞̝̺͓͓̼̝̬̘̥͈͖͚͖̲͙̦̙͓͇̲̣͎͙̟̣̭̩͓̗͎̩̮̜͍̺̜͖̜̖̮̟̼̼̣̮͎̟̩̔͌̂́̒̋̊̉́̑́̑̃̓̽̈́́̈́̈́͛̌̾͛̈́̈́̀́̽̾͆̈́͂͑̈́́͂͌͌͗̃̈́̄̊̓̈́̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅl̸̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̰̱͎̞̥̲͉̰͎̰̠̪̱̻͇͇̣̙͈̞̳̞̟͓̟̝̤̲͚̳̼̳̘̟̟͍͇̼͉̙̖͉͓͈̳̗͖̮͍̼͇̰̞̦̱͙͍̥̼̳̣̯̖͈̥͎̟͍̥͙̹͎̪͖͙͔̲̣̹̗̭̬̺̮̰̭̫̼̦͔̘͉͇̺͕̤͖̟̰̦̲̠̼͓̟̝͔̘͓͙̘͓̗̗͓̲͔͎̭̻̹̟̘̖͎̣̫͉͓͖͉̱̝̝̭̩͓̜̤̘̦̺̼̠͈̝̳̺͎̭͕̝̹̟̞͙̙͉̖̹̮̠͎͆̽̏̿̍̈́̈́̔̋̎̓̎̏̅͗̎̈̐̕͘̚ͅͅͅͅͅî̵̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̩͔̣̣͍̮͔̮̬̩̺̤̭̠̱̳̠͍͔͖̹̝͎̙̯͖̪͓̖͔͕̘̼̱̹̘̱͇̩̬̙̩̪͚̺̪͙̰͓̥̼̭͓̱͍̇̃͒̿̊̇͒͆̅̔̆͛̾́̑̒̃̂̑͗̊̆̉̅̆͛̀̃̂̔̿̋̾̉̅̀̈́̎̏̊̾̀͊̾̆̌̀͌̑̆̾͂̾͌͊̈́͌̐̂̀̈́͆̈̒̌̐̏̓̽͐̉̎̈̉̀̎̈́̽̊̆̈̅̎̍͌̅̾̈́̅̍̍̽̇̀̆͂̈́̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̶̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̞̯͇̥̟̟͍̭͔̺̥͍̠̣͚̞͔͇̲̬̳̣̰̹̬̲̺̞͔̹̣͖̘̠̠̘̞͍͚͉̫͓̟̮̻̼̼̞̼̘͔͔͚̗̥͙̳͇͙̘͕̫̫͖̠̟̩̞͎̱͔͖͔̼͔̱̝͖̼͊̃͑̍̓̋̑͌̽͒́̇̄̀̊̄̑͂̀̐̏̽̔͋͐͗̈́̓͋͋̃̀͛̓̿̉̽̉̉̏̒̑͐̇́̌̀̒̋̓̎̉̀͗͛̍̈́͑̊̌̎̈́̇̆̌̀͂̌̍̍̈̒̍͐̀͆̊̈̊͋͆͂͆̍̑͑̈́̀̇̓̒͊͛̀͂̅̄͌̓͊̆̌͆͆̽͑̍̋̄͒̽̆̔̓̌̉͆̎́̋̍̾̋̓̄̒̑̽͆̿̏͗̃̀̀͗̇̑̀̊̔̂̀͋̿͆̈́̈́̅̄̄͋͒̔̾̐̑̓̈͑͊̓̌͊̑̿̏̍̈́̌́̋̀̆̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅį̴̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̛̙͙̰̳̦̤̩̘̱͈̲̭͖͖͎͓̪̦͙̻͈̳͉̲̜̹͖̞͎̼͕̦͚̩̬̞̯͚̮̝̖̫̘͓̦̯̫͙̦͙̩͕̮̗̟͍̺̱̼̯̫̖̠̩̤̟̩̦̼̳͖̲̖͉̯̮̩͔̫͎̦͉̣̤͈̱̞̩̻͙͈̗͚̲̘͈̠̠̼̹̲͖̮͎̗̭̼̘̭̥̣̞͖̮̳̩̝͖͍̗͎̼̩̖̣̫̝̭̗͙͉̗̘̝̱̞̦̘̦̫͚̣̘̗̥͔̤̮̭̦̯͔͔̗͇̱̯̫͉̰̓̇̀̒̑̍̈́͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̛̼̖̝̘̗̹͇̻̻͙͔̗̬̠̲̯̠̭̪̩̞̺͇̥̹̝̥̥̯̯̮̹͉͖̳̱͓͕̣͎͖̖̖͇͇̟͉̤̟̟̻͚̗̳̩̘̹͕͕̱̦͓͈͓̲͙̼̟̜̳̭̥͔͇̱͍͖̱̬̳̻͔̯̭̯̳͙͎̪̫̣̯̹̤͇̤̥̪̖͖̗̿͒̽̉̅̌̊́̄̆̽̓̓͆̔̉̅̽̃̌̀͒̎͂̿͊̀̆̈́̃́͌̑̾̿͗̃͛̉̉̉̎̀͆̄͂͐͆̀̈͑̏̊͛̒̔̀̓̾́̂̅̒̔́̓̃̓̔̅̓̽̍̊̀̓̈́́̃́́̿̓̈́̿͐͒̏̃́̌̇̽̔̀̋́̋̓̽̒̏̂̊̀̽̕̕̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṡ̸̡̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͉̤̪̭̞̜̯̭̘͎̲͓̼̼̥͇̝̗̣̠̭̲͕͙̱̰̭̦̖̞̖̬̪̰̞̟͍̬͕̦̮̭̖̦̯̰̯̦̦̩̪͙͖̥̺̜̯̠̩̝̩͇͓͖̖̖̤͔̝̫͈͔̘̰̫̗̞̩͍͈̭̞̣͚̝̲̬̳͔̦̮̩͍̺̺̩̭̠̫͙̲̲̠̯͚̝͍͖̳̯̜̘̗̟̲̦̥̟̥̥̲̩͍̖̬̠͔̳̘͕̭̭̈́̀͌́̿̍̊͗͐͑̉̐̎̎̈̍̊̅͒̿̆́̍͆̉͐͆̀̌̏͂̀͒͊̓̈́͋̏̐̉͛͛͌̓̏̊̐̋͒͆̒̔̀̓̉̑̎̑͂̈͑̍͒͊̉̓́̍̉̎̉̒̿͂̄̾̓́͆̓̍̈́̐͐̆̀̀̏̌̎͗̓͂́͆͊͊̓͋̎̽̾͂͂̃̾̀̔͐͊͛̊̇̃̇͋͐͛͑̓̋̄̔̋̈́̃́̔͆͗̏̅̐̏͆̿̀̅̅̀̇͑͂̽̏̅̾͊̊̎͛́̍̎́͒͛͆͛͑̏͑͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̸̢̨̧̡̡̮̻͓̙͙̯͎̤͓̩̠̱̩̤̙̲̮̬̙̲̜͍̣̬̭͓͕͙̖̥̬̬̠͙̭̺͖̰̜͙̲̠͔̱͈̪̰̖͈͍̤̲̝̟̺͙͇̖͍͔͍̱̺͕̈́̌͋̅̾͂̾̈́̿̑̌̈́͑̈́͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̨̢̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̨͓̱͍̩̬̱̙̫̳̙̣̗͇̪͎͍͈̝͔̥̪͉̙̥̝̟̜͔̞͙̤̙̖̗̤̳̘̩̮̯͔͙̼̤͍̹̹̫̗͕̳̲̣͚̯̮̳͓͎̦̖͚͍̺̫̩̭̟̠̙̦̳̲͉̯͕̗̻͍̹͚͚̟̙͉̱̜͓̰̯͚̘̪̹̻͎̘̲̹̘͙̝̭̺̥̩̲̫̞͍̭̲̩̰̭̝̦̭͕͚͇̟̥̪̯̘̲̱̮̬̱͙̩͉̲͍͎͕͔̝̞̮̞̮̱̥͕͕̙̪̭̤̹̞̣̘̯̪̣̳̼͈̥͓̮̳̠̺̣͕͓̉͐̄͒̇̋̉͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅẆ̸̛̛̛̛̛̹͓͔̹͎̻̓̇̽̈́̒͐͂̎̂̂̌̂̈͂̿̔̀̽͐͑͋̾͋͑̃̍̏͂̂͋̈́̐͗͆̓̈́̓̍̏̏̒̄́̃͑̈́̆̓͂͒͗͌͑͗̈́͊̓̀̿͗̊̈́́͆̈́̿́̎̃̿̿̔̓̐̂̑̀̿̔̌́̊̌̓̑͂̿̒̔͐͒̓̔̂̏̎͒́͌̆̿̿̑̇̋̚̕͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̸̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̛̠͎͓̰͓̮̫͍͖͎̹̻̬̘̹̤͕̲̮̭̣̥̼̪͇̞̙̹͉̯͔̞̬̞̬̝̼̼̙̹̦̝̲̤̦͎̱̹̥͍͎͙̜̲̗͕̮̻͉̱̥̖̣̱̯̻̦̱͓̫̙̩̱̟̖̘͕̟̫̪͖̹͉͈̭̖͙̲̠͍̥̥̘̰̤͈͎̥̰͙̘̟̞̖͚̦͎͓̞̼̗͓̤͔͓̪̞͓̤̟̳̠̼͖̘̝͖͔̪͙͚͖̬͎̺͇̖̞̥͔̺̘̤̮̬̀̈̔̎̀͛̒͆̊̿̊̆̾̌͛̀̈́̿̊͑̀͑͊͊̈́͑̍̃́̌͐́͌̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅŷ̴̢̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̠͍̦͉̲̰̲̠̺̟̥̫̦̯͇̮͚̰̯̟̲̯͕̟̳̗͈̙͖̗͎̰͔͇̤͆̏̊̐́̇̑̿͋͊̒́͗̎͗̄̾͗̋͒͒͐́̒͐̓͊̍̅̀̓̎͑͛̐̇̉͂̾̂͊̊͒͐̿̓̀̆̃͊̒͆̐̾̋̐̓́̀͆̄̀̍̍͌̈́̐̾͆͐̊̈́̓̀̾͂̔͆̎̓̀͆́̇̅̌̒̀̆͌̍͒̾̂̑̅̓͐̈́̄̍̃̾͋̔̈̅̓̊̉̐̈̔̆̔̇̈́̎́͌̍͐̂̍̓̐̓͆̒̋̀͛̓̊̓̿̄̋̒̀̾̋̊̍̆̀͌͆͛̎͋̐͊̀̔͛̐̍̂̈́̏̿͐́͊̿̅͑̀͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢͉̙̯̘̤͚̮̼̝̟̳͉̞̠͙͈̼͕̪̲͕̳̤̮̦̦̰͉̫̟͖͚͔̠͖̪͈͙͔̙̳͍͖͚̖̞̺̖͍͈͕̥̳͙̠̪̠̗̣̼͍͇̜̯̫̾̋̎́̍́̇̔̋̊̒̌̓͑̌͜͝ͅw̸̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̹͚̥̫͖͚͇̦͎̣̖̘̦̩̜͓̙̙̖̙̠̜͓͎̗̞̠̗̳̗͎̰̣͈̮̩̟͕̜͇̥̥̤̦̣͚̪̗̤̱͎͕̯̥͙̻̗̩̭̞̤̜̼͔̫̗̱̮̻̦͉̫̖͖̰͎̫̩̱̥̠͔̹̪̦̜̝̹̭̗̬͔̖͎͚̙̼̦̼͈͈̰̫̪̜̯̱͇̟̖͉̣͔̪̻̻̘͈̺̣̥̯̳͔̖̥̙͇̤̗͇̤̠̪͎̆̌͊̈̑͋̓̅̈́͋̃̑̏́͑̇͗͒̃̊̔̈̋̉͛̐̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̧̛͖͎͎̼̗̙̲̬͎̭͈͓̞̫̣̞̞̭̤͛͑̄͊̃̊̄̓̀̈͗̌̎͒̐́̿͛̽̽̀̌̄̈͗͒͛̐̀̆̄̐̔̂̏͐͆̓́̍́͐̓̎͛̇̑̅̋̄̀͐̈̄̀̊̅͗́͊̋̈̉͒̓̑̊̄́̒̌͋̓̾͛͑̀̇͐̀̔͊̐̓̋̍͋̀̌͌͑͌͒̔͌̈̽̓̾̀̃̂͋͑̒͆́̾̋́̇̃̈͆̈̍̽̆͐̀̅͆̇́͋͗̆͗̌̅̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅų̵̨̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̛̛̬̩̪̣͖͈̬̰̤͙̝̤͙̥͚̬͎̳̻̜̦̙̪̘͍̰̘͎͙̼̭̯̥̗̣̮͉̰̲̩̖̗͔̹̦̺̤̠͖͓̖͈̫̝̦͈̼̹͖̞̟̱̳̙͕̗͉̼̘̹̠̬̫͍̞͚̫͚̜͉̖̥͇̟̰̮̭̥̟͎͓̭͕̼̹͚̲̰̤̼̬͙͎͓̩̖̖̱̙̦͓̘͍̦͔̹̩͕̤̌͊̓̒͒̑̇̊̎͗̀̾̐̓̈͛̃̅̋̊͐̿̆͒̐̀̂̍̒̅͒̀̂̓̐̐̍̐̏͑̄̽̔͋̈̐͂̿͊̒̾̾̉̋̽̂́͆͂̋̆̈́̓͊̑̐̆̏̽͊̉̊͛͋̆̈́̋͐͛̋̂̋͊͒̓͂̅́͐̃͒̉̑̋̍͌̑̑̃̆̈̌̍͌̇͗̾̌̿͒̿̓̒͊̊̂̄̆̐͒̑̈̽̂̅̊͑̓̇̀̌́̄̌̈́͒̋̐̂̈́̋͑͗̇̃̋̈̀͆̓͒̓̓̈̔̋̇͛͐̓̒̆͐͆̓̀̀̃̒̏̎̊̾̍̔̊̀͂̽͒̍̀͊́͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝l̶̨̧̧̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̜̯̺̗͍͕̞̫̠̬̳͉̰̤̲͚̼̞̙̦̻̩̗͓̫̖͇̼̮͙̫̘͇̤̲̮̲̩̮̠̳͖̪̭̳̭̗̲̲̮͕̗̥͔͚̼͖̤͚̗̣̬̤͖̩̦̻̦̗̯̭̞̗̭̜͇̩̟̲̝͈͖̗͙̭͕̗̻͍̼̼͕̘̘̖̜̰̩͉͎͍̼̺̿̊̃͊̒̒͑̿͌̋̏̔̂̅̿̉̀̑͐̐͑͐̽͋̌̍̒͗͒͌̆̽̾̓̽́̉̇̈́̒͋̍̂͒̔̎̔͐̃̈́̍͋̓́̉͂͐́̿͋̄̄̾͗̓̋̄͐͋̀̊̾̍͆͗́̾̈̑̊͒͌͋͋̆̄̅̾́̆̐̓̄͊̄̿̿̾͂̆̀̀͐̏̉̓͑͊̿̂̑̂́̌̃̈́̀͗͋͐̽͗̐͛͌̆́̄̔́́̏̂̌̈͋͋͛͆́̍̑̍̈̈́̃̋̈́̅̒͂͊̈́̒̓́̎̆̈̐̀̔͛̃̀̆̀̿̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅd̵̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̰͖̗͔̭̺̮̮͚̤̰͖̰̜͙̘͕̫͔̬̮̳̯̫̣̮̮̺̘̞̙̦̖̺̟̹̪͙͉̰͉̖͖̠͎͇͔̯͚̼̮͚͖͇̜͈̘̜̝̞̭͙͈͉͓̫͉͕̮̰͈̞̗̮̦͓̫̩̣̱̘̤͍̱͕͖͈̼̥̳̼͕̼̗̮̖̜̤͎̯̘̙͓̻͉̹͍̲̫̳̫̞̣̻͖̠̗͔̺̺̹͙̟̤̥̞͎̰͇̯̠̙͍͔̖̖̠̲̑̉̀́̓͂͊͂̌̔̿̈̄̈̒̆̒͌̾͂̌́̔̍͋͊͒͌̓͒̾͒̽̄̆͗̌̍͌̄̈́͑̍̈́̀̐̿̿͛͐̍̊̄̀̿̑͛̔̀̈́́́̈́̎̑̎͌͊͊̾̈͆̑̾̔̌͛́̈́̾̋̆́̆̊͊̋̀͑̔̓͊̈͛̄͊̉͂̈́̀͂̿͐͂̾̔̓̈̈́͂̐̉̂̿͐̍̓͒̎͑͆̊̓̂͋̋̿̇̒̀͑́͌͛̑̈́̽͂́͗͑̎̒̍̈́͐̎̍́́͌̆̑͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̛̛̬̜̙̭̤̲̤̩͈̮͚̬̝́́̾͌͊̿̉̿͊̏̀͌͛̔́̂̐̈́̔̌̍̿̎̾̄̃̀̾́͒̂̐̂̃̋̎͆̈́̈́͊̇̿̃̏̔̈̐̀̈́͊̈́̌̅̊̓͆̎̓̆̀̿̇̏͒͆͑̏̏̌̎̐́͑̽̉̄͌͊̃̈͛̈͒̈́͒̿̽̀̇́͂͆̌̀͌̌̒̊͂͆̊̎̄́̿̓̔͒̂̑̃̍̾̋̈́̐̍̍̋̀̄͌̍͋͆͋̍͒̀̀̽̈̂͗̀̃͗̿͆̊̃͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅç̴̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̺̙̯̺̼̠̖̱̤͙̜̤̲͕̝͇̘̬̯̦͍̳̳̫̘̳͍͍̱͓̮̭̤̙̩͇̟̮̥̜͎̖̺̘̹̪̼͎͓͉̟̖̩̺̮̼͓̜͙̫̝̘̘͙͕͇̜̪̱͍̘̹̻͚̼̜̠̬͓͖̖̭̗͔͎̙̻̰̳̩͐̎͂͐̈́̔̾̄́̐̀̓̍̑̃͑͑͊̎̀̀̀̓̍͒̉̽͆̋̍̽̆͒̑̂̌͐̀̈́̃̇͋́̓̏̀͑̆̈̀̊̽̈́̐̈́͐͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅų̴̨̧̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̛͓̫̱̪̗͍͈͉̼̱̖̞̱͇̯͓͎̫͓̭̝͓̬̪̬̩̩̭͎͉͖̦̖̲͙̥̤̞̰͇͖̘̼̰̼̲̻̜̼͍̩̜̱̺̘͇̠̙̙̥͇̗͙̹̖͕̪͕̮̺̣̙̥̭̖̗̲̭̩̖͕̬̠̬̼̹͎̝̫̭̩̺͛̂̿̑͆͜ͅͅͅm̶̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̹̱͖͚̖̣͙̣̰̦̱͙̙̱̥̞̹͚̳̳̱̻̼͎̪̭͖͇͉͇̜̙̼̭̩̮̲̤̪̙̳͕̟͔̝͔̻̗̗̳̤̱͇̰̠̖͍̮̞̜̜̭̲͇̟̘̺̜͉͔͍̖͎͖̱͍͔͖̟̼̘͙̻̮̩͍͙̖͉̼͇̲̺̣̠̗̪͍̪̼̭̱̮̪͎͇̥̳͖̦̱̬̳̜͇̜̟̪̰̯̦͙̤̠̦̟̮̜̘͉̦̼̹͉͚̦̱̼̳̣͓̖̞̰̺̳̮̮̪̩̳̰̰̘̣͓̘͇̩̖̝̥̖̺̦̱̺͚̜͖̃̽̑̅̄̍͆͑͐̀̎́͐̌̇͌̽̀͒̿̈́̌͂́̈́́͌̓̋̆̈́̌͌̾̅̄͛̄͑͗̓̈͗̎́͛́̔͑̍͐̒̀̽̎̎̓͊̈̂̌͋̓̂͑͆͐̅̐̈́̅̀̑̀̑̃̇̆̈̅͑́̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̛̟̰͚̜̺͙̩͎̩͙͉̩͔̥̯̻̣̠̫̠̰̺̼͉̻̩̼̼̙͈̻̫̘̯͉̂̏̒͂͊̄̃̋͗̔͌̈́͂͋͛͗́̉͒͐͋̎̍̽̐̿̉̒̋̎͘͜͠͠ͅb̷̨̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̞̱͇̗̥͕̱̬̩̮͚͈̝̗̼̣͚̠̼̠̰͙͚̘̖̳̩̙̠̤̳͖͉̩͉͚̞̬͍̫͖͉̦̭͇̘̗͓̯̣͈̬̞͎̩̬̳̝̝̼̞̯͙͓͚͙̝̭̩̯̜̺̻͖̣̳̘̠̞̗̻̪̯̯͇̲̥͍͚͍͍͇͍̩̝̱̙̱̮͙̼͚̭̥̥̝̤̺͖̭̹̰͔̟͇̭̬̬̣̞̼̹͍̝̣̭͓̹̪̙͙̬͙̬̗̞͖̘̝̙̬͕̭͍̯̩̤̱͈̙̘͇̪͈̤̦͔̹̯̤̖̮͖̗͔̫̜͓̮̞͍̦̜̲̹̳̥̦͈͔̤͚̳̲͔͈̭̖͆̈̃̈̿͒̋̈́͌͊̓̈́̔̈́̈́̈̀͛͒͋̃͑̇̈́̓̔̑̄̂̎̈͛̍̾́̑͗̅̓̄̿͋͒̌́́͗̀͛̐̏̒̅͋̆͂̄̂̋̃͗̿̋̐́͛̓́̏͗̂̈́͐̽̒̃͆͌̍͌͂̂̀͂͗̐̽̿̐͗̓̐̇̒̇͛́͛͛̌̀̒̎́̈̽͂̔͌͂̽͑́̐̐͌̒̈̆̓̒̽͛͊͐̑̄͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅr̶̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̗̩̲͔͓̞̫͉̖͖̱̫͇̙̼͖̘̜̘̱͎̫̺͉͇͓̤̙̠̦̘͚̣̭̹̙̹͖̜̫̱̙̼͈̩̥̬̠͚̰̩̲͈̰͇̻̜̩̭̘̠̹͇̜̟̲̾̌̂̓́̓͗͂̈͛̔̽͛̐̒̈́̍̓͆́̋̾͒͊͋́͋̅͗́͌̀̊͒̈́̎͂̎̒̄̀̀͗̊̓̋͂͋̊͛̏͆̄͊̏̽͋̔̓̋̃̾̄̀̄̐͑̔̐̄̈́̈́́̈́͋͌͌̅̅̾̌̿̑̔̓̈̇̔̌͗̀͆͊͛̄͛̊̆̅̎̏̒͛̈̒̏̇̂͛͒̋̈̀̈̂͘̚̚̕͘͠͝ͅͅȩ̶̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̮͍͚̩̝̭̼̲̹͓̣̥̭̫̱̥͇̣͔̹̺̠̟̻̤͔̣̳̼̼̥̻̜̳̤̪̖̯̼͚̱̮͓̟̣̖̟͇̩̙͓̺̣̺̫̝͎̮͓͙̥̣̖̣͇̺̞̤͇͉̱͔̤͔͚̹̥̟̩̳̥̜̺͖̗̬̖͈̖͖̜̼͔̟̥̤̻̘͕͍̹̝͍̮͖̟̘͚̜̫͚͔̞̦̣̙̞̪̣͈̥̞̦͖͚̖̘̩̥̠͖̗̪̜̥͙͇̗͍̗̎̽̍̌͌̂̂͂̔̇̑̅͒̒͗̀̔̍̓̔̌̈́̎͐́̑̑̈́̃̈̋̃̀́̅̈́́͑͛͌̈́͊́̃͊̃͂́̑̾̌͊͂̌̋̿̅́̊͑͗̈͐͒̓̇̿̉͋̃͋̇͂̈͂͊̓̈́͐͐̋̔͑́͛̓̎͒͒͑̆͂̑͂̔̎͆̃͋́̌͒̆̐̃̈̆̈́̓̿͆̓̈́̓̃̀̍͋͆͆͑͊͆̾̅̇̅̏̃͂͌̿͑̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅâ̸̧̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̟͓͇̝͍̤̺̘͎̬͈͉̪͕͓̙̝͇̼̱͎̻̳̭̤͎̜͉͓͉̭͓̪̱͙̗̫̜̝͖͓̲̪̟͖̫̖̥̱̭̪̻̺͓̺̲̟̬͉̻̰̠̳̙̺͍͎̦͈͕͉̝͉͉̮̣̗̻͚̠̱̖͈͕̦̠̮̰͕̪͉̲͙̩̫̦̫̻͔͓̙̫͇̜̳̜̻̰̹̳̙̹̝̫͚̮͉͇̱͒͗̈́́͒̔̋̍͗̾͒̅̅̊̈́̚̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅt̷̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̻̖̩͔͓̪͖͚̱̤̳͇̰̝̜͉͓̦̬̺̱̤̳̤̺̲͔̗̞̙̞̞̪̗̭̰̥̩̪̘͖̙̠̞̺͖̄̉͌͛̓̉̃̀̌͛́̓͌̆̈̍̀͂͌͒̃̇̓̅̈͘̚͜ḩ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̜͉͕̝͍̘̀̿̌́̈́̉̓͐̓̍̀͆̓̂͒͗͊͊̒̑̉̀͆̈́͐̈̿͗̋̿̈́̆͗͂̑͂̌̐͐̓̂̀̀̾̄͐̈́́̇̒͐͂̆͑̄̔̓̎̃̎̌̀̍͋̓͆̽͑̉̇̎̏͗̈́̐̿̔͋̐̂̊́̇͂̈͆̇͐͂̈́̌̓̏̈̆͛̉̅͛͂̒͆̈͆̋̊́̅̀̏͒̓͂̾͊̓͒͂͐͊̓͗̓̍̑̎̅̊̅͌̀̎̅̏̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝e̵̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̬̞̬̮͎̦̤͉̫̪̪̜͕̺͇̭͓̞̤̻̘̣̣̼̯̘̟̗͔̙̮̞͍̙̠̝̙͇͍̠̹̰͍̯̳͇̘̩̜̜͓͚͖̠̜̯̦͖̝͓̙̻͕̺͓̪͉̭͍͇̙̠̱͔̟̼͉͈̗̖̟̠͈̝͓͕̭͙̼͓̥̳̞͙̱̺̭̹͔̘̬̠̘̫͚̪̖̤̗̮̺̰̹̺͎̩̫͍̣͕̩̖̙̦̜͓͇͖͇̝͚̹̟̺̪̹̖̥̦̘̳͙̳̩͓͇͉̟͈̲̦̞̬͈̲̩̿́̈̓͆̎͆̿͊̊͊͋́̎̆͐͊͗̈́̒͗̇̓̈̓̌̋͌̈́͗̒̔́͑̋̇̓̇̿̒̈̎̋̑̒̽́̈́̇̈́̅̃̐̋̎͋͐̈̆͊̅̋̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̡͈̲̭̰̬̬͚̯̯̟̮̟̼̟͇̖͓̱̘̦͔͇̞̭͙͇̳̦̪͔͇̣͔̭͉̲̞̝̹͕̬̬̖̬̫̯̮̣̥̳͔̰̩͔̠̪͔͇͈̪̳͉̥̲̪͍̦̟̬̟̝̹͎͔̟̙̼̖̪̩̙̘̞͎̱̖̥̫͕͎̰̯̞̳̼̗͔͖̺̲̘̒͆̈́̔̈̑͑̈́̅̍́̃̇͒̍͑́́̍̾̑̓͗̓̇̋͛̓͊̔̃̇̅̈́͊͑̓̋̋͂́̊͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̶̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̦̣͕̼̳͇̳͔̼͙̰͖͉̖̲͖̥̳̪̺̘̟̥̹̺̫̼̳̫̬̭̝̹̜͉͉̼̼̻̭̼̩͍̝̣̠̯̞̬͔̩̟̻̱̦͍̼͔̞̮͕̻͈̗̪̹̫͇̼̮̪̖͓̱̠̭̝̖̦͖͈̫̺͖̜̩͖̝̘̞̙̘̮̰̘̳͕͎̪̳̦̲̤̼̗̱̼̩͔͕͙̖̯͈̪̘̪̜̥̺͕͕̹̻̤̰̜͇͕̪͕̗̗͍͇̫̭̻̤͈̥̳̹͚̠̋́̍̌̎͊̔̐͂̄̃́̒̆̋̒̂̎͂̓͐͛͆͊͛̓̍̓̊̈́̓̎͆̑̐̊̐̈́̌́͊̈̆͆̉͗̈́́̔̑̃̊͗̅͂̍͋̊̈́̈́̈̽̋̈́̂̌̍̊̇̑͌̐̏͂͗̈̃͊̋͒͋̐́̿̓̂̒́͆̈͗̑͗̇̈́̅͆͂̿̍͛̿̍̀̀̈́̋̊͂́̏́́͂̔̔̌̊̆̓͂̒̑̈́̈́̈͐͋͛͗̇̇̐̈́̂͐̐̌́̓̑̐͆̐͒̿̂̂̿̇̈́͊̃̀̍̀̊̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅì̵̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̨͕͇͎͍̩̘͖̱̥͔̫̜̺͚̟̮̱̳͖̝͍̲̲͙͓͔̯̰̹̝̳͓̠̥̜̞̫̖̖͖̼̖͙̼̲̜̤̹͖̳̦̟͕̩̥̳̯͙͔̯̻̤̲͕͖̠̰̤̲̖̘̩̰̥̼̼̟͓͔̖͍͔̝̯̳͇̱̩̞̩̳͕̗̖̘̱͔̬̤̟͚̫̫͎̦̰̮̩̻̪̖̳͚͚̭͖̞͇̤̥͔̻̳͍̰̤̼̻̖̰͈̠͇̗̦͍̫̖̤̱̮͇̭̳̪̦̪͕̙͚̗̱̦̜̺̯̟͚̘̜̤͈̫̟̥̠͈̖͖̻̤͕̺̖̝̙̰̘̪̘̖̂̍̓͒͐͗̈́͌͊̿̑̋͂̄̀̈́͋̓̓͊̏̽̐̽̓̉͂́̏̇͂̐̎̽͐̍̃̿̆͋̋̎̋̽̈́̿́̆̒̅̑̔͛̈̄͐͆̄̄̔̔̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅk̵̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̡͚͍̳̣̖̖̲͍͔̮̣̠͙͉̱̣̺̩̦̜̤̱͚͔͓͓͉̭͙̺͚̭͖̼̖͙̘͖̹͔̻̱̭͇̗̝̳͇̱͓̫̖̯̱̬̘̫̗̙̦̲̣̱͈͍͖̗͓̣͇͖̦̖̝̰͕̲̘̺̟̼̙̘͓̜̗̟̼͉̖͕͚͕͍̪̗̗͉̤͕͔͈̳͔͚̩̙̥̯̟̠̝̝̮̥̰̼̗̮̮̤̳͕̯͇͙̃͋̀̂̅̔̉̇͋͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̡̧̛̫̺̥͖͕͙͕̺̖͔̖͚̜̤̯̯̜͈̂͒̾͑͂͒͗̈́̐́̏̓̈́͒̀̎̅̆͛̈́̽̓͛̔̈͗̈́̍͗͂̈́̽̊̄̓͆͊̃̀̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̛̖̬̗̻̬͕̞̙̪̠͓̣͎̜͈̜̝̦̥̼̲̖̟͎̂̂̅͗͐͐̈́̀͋͑̓͐̋̌̒́̓̈́̿͋̋̇͐͐͋̅̏̔̋̀͌̈̓̏̇̎͌̾̈̑͐̓͆͒̑̽̉̐̃̇͆̾̄̋̃̐͗̋̑̉̃̾̈́̿̏͒͗̓͊̊̽̀̑̍͐̏̈́̑̍̓͛̅͂͂̈́̉͐̌͋̽̊̈͒̍̀̔͛̀͆́̈́̓͒͒̐̈́̒́̀̊̀̀́̈̓̍̋̅̊̀̊̋̃̆̔̀̄̑̌̈̾̌̌̈́͐͂͐̉̈́͌͂̎̂̓́̃̎̀̇̄́̔̃̔̓͗̈̿̔̈̽͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̸̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̛̛͓͇̮̙̻̭̹̖͎̘̲̟͇͓̰̞̹͕̻̼͖͍͇̰̼͓̰̺̠̙͕̠̟̞̤̲̳̰̳̰̥͙͓̪̜͈̘̹̮̱̲͈͈͙̫̖̗̙͓͕̦̰̺̠̞̠͍̹͙̭̩͚̼̹̞͖̼͈̬̤͚̼̲̣̥̘͉̖̯͔͎͖̮̭͎̗͓̫͈͍͍̼̺̗͔̰̱̤͙̰͎͖̥̱̮̲̣̣̺̓̓́́͒̐̋̽͌́̾̀̉̓̈́̉͛̑̎͗͋͋̿̄̐̿̈́͋̑͆̓̏́̊̃̏̌͛͌̈́̏͐̉̔̒̈́̋̑̃͊̑̀̈́̓̐̇̑͐̉͌̈́̋̎̈́̊͌̽̈͆̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̵̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̣̠͖̳̼̮̩̼̖̬̞̝̻̭̣̗͓͚͎̭̻̥̞̼̤̯̳͎̺͍̞̲̠̖͓̩̥͍̱͉͈̣̖͖̳̙̹͕͍̰͍̻̺̻͖̳̫͉̱͉̠̺͕̮͚͕͈̙̘͉̱͚̗̭̖̔͛̀̅̐͂̾̃̂̾͒͂̏͐̋̈̀͌̎̑̐̿̇͂̔̽̀͆̀̒̎̎́̍͋̂͂̈́̉͆̏̑͛̄̏͌̉̾͑̓̔̿͛͌͗̊̏̊̽̿̅̄̃̏̔͊͂̒͂̎́̃͋̊͑̊̓̊̈́̍͆̓̎̋̆̓̂̒͒́̈́̿͆̔̇͊̒͆̊̅͂͌́̌̏́̓͆͂̀̓̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅä̶̧̧̧̢̘̱͎̭̲̗̫̤̳̗͔̙̼̮̝̲̲̰̼̺͉̪̼̖͔̹͕̥̱̟̝͎̹̯͖͖͓͎̯͕̘̤̭̞̹̭̻̻̻̞̤̯̲͎͋͜͜͜͜t̴̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̺̬͎̞͉͖͕͍̖̠͕̠̲̬͕̰̣̪̜̜̲̖̹̼̙͇̳̞̠̭͍͙̤̻̥̣̫̭͙̹̗̞̣̺̳̖̜̱̯͚̟͎̱̬͙͔͇͈͔̖̮̳̺̭̳̗͉̭͓͙̳̠͙̩͖͎̖̙̳̮̠͖̩̼̰̲͚̬͇̩͕̙̤̫̮̩̱̬̝̮̠̱͇̩̟̘͇̜̭͈̦̜̏̒̊̆̄̒̎̇̏̾̏̌̈́̐́̀̆̀̂́͒̿͒̊̇̄̀̈̏͗́͐͐͆̈́͒̄͆̈́̄̓̅͂̍̾̄̏͒̈́͆͆̈͋͆͆̈́͐̃̈́̒͗̆̓͛͗̈̓́̿̃̍̓̓͌͊̈̀̆̎͐̀̀͛̏̄̃̈́̑͆̊̍͛̔̇̉͒͒̏̂̽͛̾́̏̌͛̀̀̔̉̿͆̍̀͑̔̌̎̂̾̔͌̈̈̈́͆̂̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠?̸̛̛̛̼͇̯̟̬̻̺͙͉͑̔̈́̈́̇͆́͑̇̈͋̾̉͂͊͛̄͒͊͑͗̀͊̍̆̔́̎͒͗̒̀̐̐̊̋̽̿͒̈́͆̃͌̈́̋̑̔̾̒́̒̋̈̈́̐͋̇͂̅̄͊̒̌̔͐̌͆̊̔̓͊́͑̈́́̊̈͛̒̓̔̃͋̾̇͂̂̈́̄̂̋̎́͗̇̀̄͆̈́̓̀̌͗̌͆́͊̍̔͗̓̈́̉́̈̓̀́͐̉̇̆͐̒̍̿͂͂̒̌͐͗̇̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̓͂̎̈́̐̌̉̔͊̓͜A̴̧̢̧̧̨̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̙̹̥̩͙̞̲͈͓̱̞̞͎͈̤̺̙̼͉͕͍͖͉̙̱̞͕̱̙͕̳̤̟̘͈̞̩͉̳̜̥̙͈̫̠͎̖̬̬͕̝̭̻̣̟̣̜͓̗̰͉̘̠͈͓͙͈̦̼̬̟̖̫̜̳̹̗͎̻̘̖̩͉̫̩̩̞̭̘̭͓̰̻̟̞͖̝̙̲̤͙̩̦̟̬̪͙̗͇͎͙̺̱̯̫̜͍̥̖̣͕͛̊̇̐̋̏͑̈̓́̐̈́͗́͗̀̓͌̆̃̆̾̃̾̎̅̋͗̽̃̿͋͌̎̂͆̽̅̈̿͌͊̒͛̑̇͗̒͋̊͗̉̅̌̑̑͗̐̀̔͐̅͑̽̾̑̀̆̀̆̉̆̈́̄͒̑͂̈̈́̓̀͌̃̈́͆̑̊̄̑͛͊͊̆̃̉̓͐͗͐̓͒̒̊̿̔̍͐̀̔̿͑̓͌̓̾͐̆̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̡̛͍̘͔̫̭͚͙͚͕̟̰̥̗̮̘͖̝̩̱̪͍̥̠̑͌̀̈́̌͋͋̎͛̈̇̊̂̃̇̍̐̈́̏͋͗͛̿̓̑̀͆͒́̓͋̓̒̓̿̏̆͛̈́̈͛̀̈́̋͋̈̀̀̓͊̏̋̏̈́̉͂́̅̿̈́̃̀̈́̊̔̎͒̃̀́̅̽̀̏͑̅͊͒̈́̅̐̉̇̑̀̔́̏̿̿̑͗́̈̃̌̈́̅̓̃̍̎̄̐͐̔̋̍̈́͊̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ḑ̵̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̖̘͇̫̰͎͈͓̱͔̝̮̭̤̳̥̦͉̻̫̹̞͇͖̪͕͇͍̼̲̜̬̖͖̗̬̭̮̝̠̥͙̭̩̪̺̪͙̱̬͇̭̭̖͈̱̹̯͈͙̳̞̝̪̤̪̟̝̙̺̱̤̪͖̪͍̭͇̼̝̱̣̣͚̦͚̻̲͖͕̝͍͓̠͎̱̳̱̫̮̻̩̤̣̩̤̮͚͈̬͕͎̯͇̙͕̮̺̖̮̱̤̱͉̺͎̣͚͓͓̲̩͖̓̈́̐͆̾͆̋̈́͌́̀̄͂̈̈̎̒̂̌͆̋̐̇͐̓̀́͊̉̋̀́̓̑̅̎̄̅̾̉̾̃̋̆̈́̎̈́̃̒̆̂͑̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̫̘̜͚̹̼̘͓͚̠̗͈̬̤̼̫͈̙̙̦̞̤̰͖͓̪̝̣̬̩̻̞̗̤̺̰̪̩̱͕͖͖̪͎͓̰̗̣͖̞̣̜̘͕͔̭̫̪͕͉͇̤̘̞͓̻̤͇̗̦̮̩̹̟͕͍̘̫̮̜̗͓̤̲̫̱͈̟̼̺̤̻̮͍͎̝͖̮̣̭͉̥̣̮͚͚̤̮̪̥͖̣̜̳͎͙̥̣̼̜͇̣̟̫̥̟͔̹̮̠̤͓͙͎̺̗͕̱͇͖̳̥̄̽͌̌̈̽́̏̅̄̃͂͒̐͌̃͑͒͋̔̂̒̔͛̈́͑̂̑͛̔̃̐̈̈́͋̈́̿̏̌̍͋̅̎͆̽̏͌̃͗͌͐́̌̏̉̾́̽́̌̓͑̅̍̄̈͗̎̓͆͛̒́͆̽̔͆͛̾̄͂̏̃̈́̅̊̍̓̈̈̆̽̑́̾̀̌͛͐̈̏̍̃͑́̑́̌̑͋̊͑̂̒́̈͒̅̐̃̅͆̌͐̀̊̔̈̔́̀͒̏͛́̿̋͗͐̀̉̇͒̒̐̿̒͋̊͗̽̓̂̌̾̅͂̍͋̿͋̿̈́̏̌̐̓̒̀̄̆̑̽͒̽̂͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̶̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̭͍͕͈͍̰͍̦̬͔͎̝̩̪̭̬̱̩̖͕̯̻͇͖͍̯̺͔̹̙̹̫̪̥̠͖̩̠͕͙͈̠͇̱̥̬̝̻̙̼͔̺̪̯̰͙̞̘̭̮̣͖̝̙͖͕͚̹͖̟̹̻̣̳͓̥̼̣̪͙̻̤̥̪̠̺̳̮̼̙͑͑́̈́̿̍̾̓̏͑̈́̔̿̾̓͐̈́̋͋̄͑͆̎̊̃̔̌̅̆̌̇̌̆́̆̈͂̿̏̋̒̏̆͘̚̚͘̚͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̶̨̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̨͚̗̟͙̠̟̦̦͉̲̙̗͉̝̠͔͔͔̻̺̩̥̳̞̦̝̞̫͍̖͓̠̫̞͙̫̙̪̖̩͓̮̺̣̮͚̜͖̲̟̦̤̙͎̫̺̖͈̰̯͈̹͎͎͖̭̘̹̞̞̼̫̟̖̣̭͚̹̼̖͖̤̜͙͖̬̯̦̠͉͎̻̺̗̥̤̮̩̪̮̤̰̭̜̝̤̜͖̱͇̙̲̪̲̟̘̳̜̗̠͕̘̭̟̻̳̖̖͖̞͙̲̻̤̟̟̩͓̬̻͕̩̫͎̲̙̺̝͔̖͐̾̃̋͊͆͋̊̐͐̑̿̉̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅy̵̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͓͚̣̰̖̳̜̟̫̤̖̦̭̼̱̺̰̦̝͊̃͛͑̃̐̂͆̾̀͋̉͑͂̓̾̑̿̿͒͛̆̀̃̍͂́̎͌̍̉̿̋̓̓͒̎͒̅́̄̓͊́̉̈́͗͂̈́̋̃̔͂̓͂̀̉̐͊͐̆̊͆̒͐͑̔̾̓̑̍̈̊͗͊̐͋̃̈̉͂͛̆̄̀̀̃͆̐̈̑͊̓̐̎̀̂̅̂̉̿̑̿̒́͆̅́͐̊̒̌͆́̿͋̐̈̀̄̇͛̈̏̃̏̂̊̑́̇͌̍͑͆̒̈̅͊̿͐̔̓̀̽̓̒́̂̓̾̇̊̑̑͑́̅̌̃̆̒̈́̆̀͛͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̢̢̡̛̜͙̣̯͇̰̪̜̦͙̺̮̫͚̜̻̜̮̳͇͕͔̣͙̳̯̺̣̭̭̯̰̩̞̮͇̻̠̬̆̅͌̋͛̃̇̂͋̎̅̉͆̑̍͑͑̐͌̽͂͑̊̑̿̃̒͛̐̒̂̄͂̾͑͊̂̅̈́͋̽̌͊̃͑͗́͗̔̓̌͑͊̔̅͆̀́̂̀͐̃̄̿͋̉̐̽̀̄̑͊̾̓͂͑̃̒͛̀͋̒̄̈́̏̒̂̏͊͊͌̆̈́̿̽̔̀̓͊̓̈́͛̀̐̎͛̏̓́̇́͆̓̏́͋̏̆̀̅̈́̾͐͛̈̌͛̀̑̓̑͗͑̓̀͐̇͐͒̊̀͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅd̸̢̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̢͖̳͔͇̣͈͉͈̱̹̭̫͇̮͎̥̤̙̬̹̘͖̳̹͇̦̯̗̣̗͉̻̯̜̩̻̤͕̗̭͉͙͙̟̫̻͔̞̤͈̝̜̗̭͉̯͓̰͇̺̭̰̫̭̖̠̝̝̣͚̙̮̞͖͙̯̮̪͎̜͇͓̞̳̥̯̭̭̠̯̯̭̖̭̩̰̥̠̹̤̼̰̟͚̣͓̦̲̤͎̗̮̮̖̰͍͔̗͚͕͍̊͑͗̀̾͋̈́̌̀̿̑̎̂͒͆̎͗̀̾͑͐͘̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅi̴̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̛̗͔̬͚͍̟͍̯̻̫̳͎̱͕̹͙̘̣̫̭̫̺̙̼͎̟̟̼͍̬͉̺̘̺̫̥̙̪̙̦̻̗̪̘͇͖̺̩̻̭̺̯͖͖͓̱̮̦̫̱̦̭̺͎͉̥͉̹͍̪̼̺̟̖̪̦͖͚̩͇̰̺̳͎̳̝͉̫̦͍̘̟̫̝̦̦͙̗͍̜̻̯̺͎͚̗͉͙͇̥̰̥̟͍̭̓̿̌̓͗̔̍̅̽̈̽̆̐͊̽͐̏̑̇͒̊͑̄̈̈́̄̈͋̏͛͒̈́̈́̔̈́́̈́̃̐̀̒̇̌̃̌͊́̾̓́͂́̽̂́̏̒̄́̇̌͊̐͆̓̎̾̈͋̅̈́̀̒̆̿͐͛͋̔́̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅd̷̠̥̮̹̮̟̹͕͈̲̭̞͓͉̹̩̰̪̆̓̐̆́̏̑̌̓̽͌̎ ̸̛̛̛̛̛̗̣̪͂̿͋͑̽̄́̌̀͆͌̐̊̎͐̿̋̅͗̌̆̍͌̑̄̈͌̽͛̇͑̓̆̋̽̄̍̂̑̒̃̈̀̀̒͒͋̾͆͒̇̂̅̃̄͆̑̊͛͗͋̽̑̓̅́̉̿͂̅̐̌͂͛͋͗̅̈́̌́̿̈͋̋͒́͐́̐̎͊͑̎͐͛̓̾̆̍̈́́̀̈̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝ị̵̢̡̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͈͍̝̖̖̱̠̥̣̤͉͉̰̳̭̮̝̰̟̖͓̯̼̰͎̩̰̲̙̗̖͚͓̝̬̩̗͔̝̺͓͈̤̰͇̩̰̺̙̖̩͙̘͕̣̣͖͉͙͙̦͔͈͔͔̜͖̼͔̯͓͉̙̞̳͉͈̘̺͋̑̍̊̽̈͗̓͗͒̍̾̿̓̉̈́̏̈́͊̐̋͊̑͛̃̓͒̓͊̉̆͐͂͛̇̍̍̀͋̅̽̂̐̊̿̌̐͆̇̋́̃̏̀̾͊̿̑̀̅̎̀͆́̊͆̓́́̀̃̄̀̂̌̏̅̈̌̾͋̊̉̀̇́͌́̿̏̎̈́͋̂͛̐̒̀̋̆͛̈́̍͛̎̓͊̆̍̿͌̉̃̊͗̾̀́͆̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅt̷̢̢̡̡̡̡̰͎̠̹̥̫͇͈̲̺̗̗̩̬̦̱̠̮̠̤͔̫͔͎̥͇̘̜͖̖̳͚̩͎̠͉̮͕̹͔̼̭̞̗̖̎̇̃͐̆̐̓̈̿͆̓̿͗͗͒͌́̓̎̓̈͋̇̅̑̔̄̔͂̀͊̏̿̽̋͌͋̌̌̊̑̑̓̅̿͊̔̈́́͌̄͘̚̕̚͘͠͝ͅ ̷̧̨̨̡̡͖͚̹͓͈̳̟̲̳̗͖̩͇͓̲̼̩̪̹̜̙̦̻̤̜̳͉̱͙͙̘̲̞̝̹͕͈̣̮͓̃͜i̶̧̨̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̨̛̛͉̗̖̱̤̤͚̫̪̣͓̼͖͕̱̫͙̳͓͔̪̳͚̙͚̙͉͔̗͕̠̮͓͕̹͙͈̗͈̳̥͇̺͔̮̤̹̣̜͉̯̦̦͎̱̦̖͖̫̗̙̰̜̜͔͔̻͈̪͕̻͋̔͐̌̽̀͑͐̍͛̈́̒̈̊̌̋͗̊̓͗͒̈́͊͛̔̈̌͒̽̃̆͋́̋́̈́̐̿̾̈͋̒̋̈́̀̓̐̌̉̆͑͊̌̋̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅṇ̶̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̗̭̱̠͉̲͇̩͉̫̜̞̲̖̰̼̯͕̜͓̹̩̖̱͕̟̗̳̭͚͖̬̦͙̤̟̣̰͇̻̻̙̩̦͍̖̯̯͔̖̥̹̬̳̮͙̙̜̩̻͔̹̙̙͙̱͔̺͎͎͚̜͔̠͕͖̣͖̣̘͓̻͎̱̪̜̲̱̥͚̎̅͒̆͛͗̌̄̅͑̽̔̈́̿̔͊̾̿̾̾͆̈̽̅̀̿̓͒͐̾́̃̑̓̎̀̌̌̌̽̋̓͌̊͊́͌̽̋̈̉̃́̕̚͝͠͝ͅͅḟ̴̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̘̦̥̞̫͍͎̱̱̭̝̹̜͔͇͇̝̩̯̜̮̥͍͖̥̣͇̥̘͇̻̱̪͎͇͚̳͓̖̗̲͓̟̘̟̩̤͔̪͍͇̼̩̻͖̮̳̤̺͍̦͖̰̪̬̭͕̲͚͚̪̯̹͕̙̰̮̯̠̠͙͎̹̠̦̱̪̯̻̲̙̹̞͈͔͈͉͙͔̈́̀̓̑̾̀̽́̈́̔͌̓͆̍̐̒̈̈́͗̍̒̑̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̶̢̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̱͙͇͇̹̰̲̙̝͖̱̖͖̬̻̟̰̱̲̞͍̮̙͖̯͎͔͙̙͓̭̜͇̠̫͈̼̠͍͍͚̲̘͍̹̘̻̐͑̾̀̄̃́̃̇̎̽̓͐̓̆̄̊̈́̇͌̆̌̄͌̽̂̀̂̒̔̂̒͆̑͂͆̈́͑̈́̈͂̄͂̔͛̌̓̈́͋̓͛̎͗̓͌̌̌̀̑̀͌̎̆̔̐̄͂͌̌̈́̊̀̒̈̀̿̓͒̽̎̍̾̅̃͆͛̊̓̾̍́̇̓̔̈́̀̀͋̐͆͂͊́̀̀̿̏͒̓͛͐̆̂̿́̓̆̉̽͂̓̄͋̂̊̃̊̏̎̒̈́̆͌̍̍̽̒͌̏͌͛͑͗̓͊̔̊͋͐̿̏͌̓̀̀̆͊̐̓͑̀̀̏̔̓͗͑͑͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝a̵̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̢̛̛͔̟̹͙̫͙̩̰̙͓̤̼̙̖͓͈̠͙̗̟͙̖̮̞̜͇̲̼͚͖̩̙͙̯͍͇̤̯̖̺͈̬͍̘̦̣̥͖̗̥̠̪̝̯̠͉̳͔̠̯̖̼̺̝̺̥̦̤͙͉̮̞͓̥̱̠̹̫͍̮̙̠̹̭̣̺̠̪͚̞͇͇͖͔̲̪͔͈̺̙͓͇̼̮̯̹͖̦̺͈͙̲͈͉̪̜̞̤̩̳̝̼̹̻̘̩͓̞̭̤̫͌̃̉̓̉̌̏̑́̈́̉̈́͋́́̀̈́̓̈́͌̒̌̏̐͛̅̓̈́̽̓̓͗͂̓̍̀͐́̈́̀̏̂͗͗̓̈́̋̽̎́͑̄̈́̃̔̄̓̓̇̋̊̑̑̽̅͋͒̀̎̈́͒͂͛̉͋̅͛̾́̾͐̋̈́̈́͊̀̀͊̾͊̀̐̇̑́͐̎͑͋̒͊͗̃̌̇̽͋̽̐́̿͗̓͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅť̸̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̳̣͓͍͉̪͕͙̥̖̻̯̤̫̥͕̦̤͚͓̩̜͎̰̠͚͔̣̰̘͙̜͚̖̩̭͈̻͇̩͕͙̩̳͙͕̥͓̜̼̙̤̦̳͎͛̽̈̓͗̆̒̎͋̿̏̅́̍͊̽̉͒̌̿͗̀̔͑̒̂͊̽͆͑͌̾͆̋̔̔̿̓͂͊̎͐̅͆͌̃̿͂͊́̿̃̓̎͋̊̔͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ę̶̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̛̩͔̰͉͍͔̠̰̺̦̺̘̮̗̥͙͈͕̼̞͙̰̼̮̻̼͈̯̜̠̲̗̹̰̲͕̠̤̹̯̯̲̦̭̥̬̭̼̖̼͙̳̬̰̗͍̲̣̯̣̩̼̣͖̼̺̭̠̮̟̩͚̣͚̼͈̣̮̣̬̤̳̩̮̠͇̱͖̻̺̯̰̝̝̪͈̩̳̱̳̭̟͖̦͉̮̻͉͙̞̣̱̝̫̪͔̻̖̙̯̺̮̜͙͕͙̘̱̺̤̖̰̩͇̪̘̪̘̦̺͕̮̳̜̩̩̼̦̙̺͙̠̣̼̥͎͈͙̹̳̱͉̮͎̣̼̮̭̣̫̼̬̼̐̉͆̓̓͆̿͂̍́̒͋̔̌͌͂̆͆̒́̑̓̎̂͋̆̒͂̔̓̎̈̈́̍̄͑̈́̄̓͗̔͒̔̈́́͌̉̋̾̑̎͛̆̇̂͌̀̓̈́͆̂̿́͑̿̀̋̍͂̄̋̈́̍͛̑͑̎̂̇̊͌͑̾́̂͗͐͋͒̑̊̐̋̋̈́̀̇̊̄͛̓̈́́̐͌̉͋̾̄̓͗̅̀̂̾̾̊̐͑͒̇͐̃̈́̉̒̅͊̈́͂͌̓̓̍̉͋̈͛̃̔̅̍̑̑̈̐̄͛́̔̔̆̑̏̂͋͗̑̔̉̓̽̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̮̖̱̱̻͈̤̟̻͉̞͓͖̹̟̮̘̥̱̣̦̩̮̤͉̙̣̗̤̬̝̗̣̳͇͖̩̥͚̫͍͇͍̦̱̬̫͉̱͓͎͙͖͖̙̖͍̘̞̟͖̮̩̜̲͓͔̘͉̳͎͈̣̘̳̝̹̯̟̻͎̤̜̫̼̮͎̠͈͕̪͈͇̣̟̥̣̩̪̞͓͎͎̭̟͍͎͇͕͔̥̫̤̖̣͎͕̙̫̳͈͙̳̖̜̣̘̞͓̟̯̻̳͎̺̥̩̮̤̞̹̩̳̦̦̻̤̪͖͈͈͔̌̅͗͑̀͋͛̌̊̒̆̂̂̉̐̏̀̓̽̑̾̿̐̅̅͆͒̇͌̂̉͑̎̈́͊̓̅͋̇̂͒͒͒̀̎̈̿̑̋͂̅̋͊̎͋̈́̄̓͐̌̐̈́̈́̌̓̌́̄̓̃͐̊̆͌̍̽͆͆̎̐̐̐̑̈̅̀̃̿̔̍͋͊̀̃̈́͑̍̀̐͑̈́̇͆͂̒̀̂͊̐̏̇̐͋̏̅̐̂̓͗̊̆͆̏̈́̓́̈́͐̋̊̀̉̿̽͂̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȁ̷̢̛̛̛̛̛̬͎͓̬̼̮͚͎̩̺̟̲͍͋̂̾̑͒́͒̆͑̃̾̿̾͊̀̾͐̍̆̄̂̅̎͑̈͛̿̈̀̀̀͌̐̔̂̀̉̐͒̏͆̊̎̍̍͗͐́̏̄̍̏̂͂̒̂̀́̅̍͗͊́̑̈́͗̿̅̈́̒͊̀̄̀́͋̑͛͋̅̒̅̾̇̃̍̐̋̐͛͗̍̒͊̄̀͗̈́̿̀͌̆̂̑̐͌͒̅̍́͋̏̽̐͆͗̊̂̾̈́͒̓̃̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠n̶̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̛̛͇̭͇̹͍̱̮͕͖͓͎͙̪̺͇̺̘͍̜͖̪͙̠̬̜͉͔͚̣̘̺̱͉͈̣̳͇̪͚̯̻͓̤̟̲̬̺͉̙͖̲̮̝͓̠̖̳͚̦͖̩͙̼̤͇̰̪̤̯̘̙̘̤͚͎͉̳͙̟͙͖̘̫͔̻̠̖̣̟̱͇̠̩̬͔͓̙̥̻̱̼͕͚̩̩̥̰̖̲̬̜̰̜̯̠͚̰̰͖͔̮̰͖̰̙̩̣͓̳̟̫̣̞̯̺͖̬̟͈͇͕̩̹̦͖̙͚̎̀̔́͗̃̏̒̑̈͆̿͊͑̓͑͊͒́̀̈́͌̋̓̓͐͂̿̌̂͌̓̾̉̀̌̉̃͂͐̃̂̉̋̆̐̅̇͂̒́̃͒̂̌̈̑̅̿͊́̿̉́͋̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅd̵̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͈͉̖̳̣̰̪̳̖̝̘͈̗̫̻͉̜͇̮̮̤̤̯͕̯̙͚͖̹͎̰̱͔̭̞̮̦͖͙̤̩̥͕́̍͐̈̉̋͛̾̊͋̈́̎̓̇̅̉̌́̂̅̈́̄̐̅̈́͋̓̾̃̓̓̃͒͌̈̎͒̈́͛̐͑̄̋̀̅̐̈́̎͛̿̈́̊̎̋̾͂͛̏̉̓̎͆̂̐̆̔̉͑͋͒͋̇̏̈͋̽̎̌͒̌̑̈́̽́̒̔͊̈̊̈́͌̈́̓̄̊̆̏̊͂̑̂̍̈́̀̓͌̌̏͐͌͐̿̈̅̏̅͒̈́̒̽̆̈͑̔͐̂̃̀̉͒̈́́̾͌͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̠̫̮͔͙̤̫̣̥̜̥̯̖̖̘̹̙̘̳͇̗̻̗̫̟̫͖̯͎̲̟͈̻̪̣̲̰̹̭̮͎͇̠͇̼͈͕̯̞̦̮̟͍͉͕̜̜̬̪̫̭̻̮͎̻̭̦̘̖̻̗̪̯̮̱͉̩͚̖͕͉̟͖̟̹̘̤̟̮̦̬͚̬̜͇̜̩͔̭͙̺̱̟͈̬͚͙͓͖̜͎̭̠̝̫̯̽̃̈́̽̀̾̿͑̍̽̑͑̊͛͊͑̐̀̍̉̌̓̀̌̂̐̇̈́̑̀̽̈̏͋̈́͂͌̃͛͊͒̾̇͆̍̈́̃̎̏̉̂̊̏̐̽̉͋̋́́̓̓̄̀̍͐͆̌͂͆̀͊́͌͑̄̓͛̇̃͑̎̃̅́̌̽́͐̂̈͌̑̈́͌͛̌̔̉͋̃̊͂̏̋̎͋͐͊̎̆̊̒̎͐̿̅̿̓́̽̍̃̾̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅḑ̵̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̙͈̥̭̩̦̣̪͇̱̯͕̬̞̳̘̮͈͔͖͈̜̺͚̻̰̭̥̲̖͚͙̱͉̻̩̺̟̞̝̪̞̻͔̰̖̻̰̙͖̟̯̭̣̞̯͙̥̯͈́́̇̀̎́̃̓̾̀̆̅̿̃̃́̍̋̊͗̈̎͋̈́̒̈́̅̈́̍̐̓͌͐́̽͒̋̀͑̅̇̓̇͆̓̆̍̆̉͑̑́͋̌́͒̽͑̃̐́̆̐͗̐͆͆̑̒̉̑̑̈́̊̐̿̽́͆̈́̿͆̆͑͗̐͌̽̌͌̌̋͗͊̏̑̀͊̅̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͝ͅͅȩ̸̡̨̢̧̪͇̣̜̞̝̞͖̟̗̣͓̳̪̹̘̮̥͕̜̼̲̝̙̰̹͓͔̫͚̰̦̰̝̘̯̺͙͓̥̫̗̱͖̪̝̖̲͎̝͇̜̙̖͖͓͔̘͙̘̟̗̰̝͉̤̫̲͙̬̘̣͈̤̭̖̖͇͍͔̞̫̠̝͇̟̥͙͙̦̗͓̬͎̙̭̮̼̯͔͓͈̻͙͔͚͍̣̤̝̯͙͛̈́͂̈̀͌̑͗̎̄̆̒̓̒̓̊́̈́͊̾͋̎͒̈́̔̾́͒̒̈́̊̏͌̔̄̃̍̀̽̄́͂̌̆͐̿̆̏͐̾̒̍͑͂̎͗͊͑̽̊̒̏̍̀̎͌͑͆͂͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̸̛̛͇͓̖̪̮̹̩͈̼͕̫̤̫̤͎̯̭̙̦̊̇̋͌͐́̈̌͐̅́̓̐̓͛̀̄͛͑̔̀̃̃̾̄̾͊͑͋̈́̃̍̎̈́̎̆̄̈́̿̓͐̓͐̏͋̅́͂̓̈́͛͋̾̈́̍͗̓̋͑̉̄̂̏̂̃͆̍̿̀̃̌͆̒͋͂̿̽̑̐̊͆̈́̈̈́̅̄̇́́̔͋̽̄̂͑̉͒̈̇́́͌̿̒͂̓̈́̑̿̂̈́̓͊̍̄͋͊̾̈́̾̇̈́̔̈͌͂͐͒̈́̌̀̈́̀̓͐͋̀̀̓̉̀̊͘̚͘̕̕͘͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅļ̷̡̢̨̧̢̛̟͉̘̬̦̠͔͍͙̥̖͇̩͕̞̬̼̝̪͖̝̪̣͙̩̬̺̞̗̹̟̳͔̫͓̱̦͍̜̲̺̘͙̰̟̮̟̺͎̦͈̻̫̜̙̤̠̰̹̜̳͉̗̹̮̳̣͙͇̳̰̥͖͔̖̗̣̀͑͌̔̆̀̒͂̊͋̓͊̈̎͒͋͐͋͆̆̓̉̆̓̿̅̈́́̾̎̉͆͑̈́̀̈́̽̀͗̓̐̈̔̓̆̂͛̍̌͒̽͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅa̴̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̟̮̗̞͔̟͈̩̦̦̫̳̣͉̙̦̺̠̤̟̝̮̥̮̼͕̠͖̬̺͈̤̥̬̩̮͖͔̳̞̹͖͓͉̮͉̘͚̜͍̘̝̝̙͔͙͓̫̦͔͎̠̦͓̗͇͓̹͙̜̯̰̙̭͚̭̹̤̠̘͙̬͙̳̗̮̥͎̙̠̰̪̮̦̜̠̰̙̹̮̞̝̬͎̲͇̤̥͍̩̤͓̮͓̝̰̥͉͈̺̙̻͈̬̪̦̩͍̰̟̺̬̤̝̮̯̜̻͍̦͍̥̩̲̻̙̲̩̺̬͚͌̐̀̊̾̆́̂̒̇̂͊̋̀̀̋́͆̾̑̅̀̐̉́͐̎̄̇̌́͐͊͐̈́́̃͂̌̃͗͋̋͌̽̾͌͗̃̑̆̀̄̀̑̄͒̓̋̃͐̎̋̈́̅̾̓̈́̑̉͋͛̔̃̅͑̐̎͐̏̈́̈́̍̊͋͆̒͒͗̊̈̏̉͗̅͛̍̐̃̈́͐͛̓̽̑̆͆̍̔̑̉̿̋̓̐̑͌̃̓̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̴̡̛͇͚̳͎̱͈̺͓͖̖̗̻̺͚̩̬͈̠͎̝͛̌͆̈̉͒̏̒̂͊́̾͗̽̄̿̀͑͂̀̕͘͜͝͝ͅę̸̨̧̨̨̢͍͚̲̯̞̼̻͚̩̥̖̯̞̳̤͈͇̖̣̼̲̝͈͕̥͙̫͉͓̳͖̱̹̙͔͖̰̤̦̙̣̼͙̟̬̙̩͈͎̪͖̩̲͇̪̫͚̭͈̮̰͎͎̝̤́̐̓̒̅͜ͅͅ ̵̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̙̥̤̠͇̞͎̙̮͔̜̺͙̙̦̮͙̗̲̼̜̺̱̺͓̲̭̮̭͔͔̬̭̩̥̘̝̹͍̼̤̼̯̲̳͚͇̪̫̮͙̝̯̥͔̼̘̤͖̹̬̺̜̥͔̘̗͍̥̬͕̱͎̮͓͍͉͉̺̗̗̦͈̣̙͓̻̲͍̟͈͓̺̦̼̝͓͖͙͔̳̟̪͖̼̫̱̼͉̘̜͓̰̭̥̼̪̲̱̫̦̞̺̺̳͖̲͓̣̦̦̝͕͎̖͇̩͖̥̱̭̳͕͍̙̏͑̿̂̇̌̑͗̂̅̂͌̈́͌̐̈́͒̀̏͘̕͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅw̶̛̛̻̪̻̑͂̋͒͆̾̽̌̔̉͑̅̆̑́̎͑̆̀͒̇̊̍̇͊̔͌̿̃͐͊͌̒̍̆́̌̈́̿̓͛͆̍̐̿́̌͋̌̐͘̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͝i̵̛̛̛̛͙̲̜̻͗̇͑̅̑̔̇͊̀́̈͋͗̇̇̈́̍͐͛̾͑̀͆̋̀̿̓͆́̋̓̈́̀̌̄͗̿͗̾̃̀̑͐̍̃̀̄̄̅̎͐͊̃̃͋͋́̆̃̽͐̂̓̐̿̿̅̉̐̆͊͛̑̅̔̔́̊̆̔̉̍̔͒̈́̾͆͆̇̀̿̈͛̄͆̌̅̀̎̒̑̂͋͗͐̓̊̇͗̈́͆̂͊̊̇̾͒̃͋͋̽͗̏̓̓͂͋̌͋͛͊̽̿͐̐̎͗̈́̔̾̈́́̈́͋͌̊͆̿̀͌͑̑̈́̂́́́̽͂̒̂͌̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅt̷̢̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̛̛̙͓͇̥̙̲̩͕̝̻̖̹̥̞͙̹̼͉̱͕̼̻̱͙̩̰̺͖̰̟̦͔̟͕͕͚̥͚̜̜͎̟͍̖̯̱̱͔͈̲̟̼̞̣̬̯̪̯̯̗̗̯̼̹̬͙͈̹̖͙͈̩͉̲̜͉̠̣̟̰͕͇̝̥̙͓͍̯̭̣͕͕͇̩̣̗͎͓̞̮͕̥̥̘͔̘͎̲̭̱̰̩̳͔̝̥͕̳̬͉̪̰͙̺͉̪̱̮̼͉͓̻̱̭̭͂̀̈́̄̿͗̌̂̌͗̎̔͗͒̇͐̇̀̂̈́̆͋͌̾̄̐̎̈͆͒̍̅́̄̊́̔͋̓̈́̀́̓͋̎̄̔̑̍̎̔͆̅̀͐͌̓͒̾̌́͊̋̈́̓͗͒͐͋͑̇̉̋̏̇̌̄̈̊̅̔̿̋̀́̒͋͆̌̔̏̂̓͒́̾̏̆̓̈́̓͐̃̎́̉̊̇͛̈́̒̄̅̐͛̀͛̓̈́̔͗̏̅̒̓̃̈̐͐͑̓̏̎̌͌͗̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḩ̸̧̡̡̨̡̛̱̦͖̭̭̟͔̝̬͓͚͍̹̹̘̲̥̥̻̩̩̪͕̰͖͇̠͕̰͓̦̲̩̱̹͇̟̖̩̮̘̳͓̫͇̳̥͔̰͍̗͎̱̜̹͚̱̖̗̦̭̦̼̟͓̗̟̬̟͕̤̞̩̗̦̳̲̓̽̃̇̏͛͌͛̌̎̄̄͛͗̍̀̓͌͌̑͊̎͆̕͘͘͘͜͜ͅͅ ̸̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̢̢̛͔͎̜̬̥͕͍͓̜͇͓̣͙̟̯̗̺̱͚̹̯͎̭̟̳̤̹̱̮͍̙̝̹̖̣̭̰͓̥̪̝͔̲̖͍̟͙̥͔̤̩̥͚̗̜͎̘̳̫̯̪̲̥̖̗̫̳̭̥̩̦͎̞͉̝͍͓͕͙̣̥̪͍͕̦̱͙͙̟̯̙̹͕̤̝̹͓̦̻̮̮̮͓͔̰̫͎̰̥̣̲̹̩̪̱͎̤̖̩̠̱̖͂͌̋͌̈́̊̇̑̃̓̄̓̂͌̈̓̈̆̄͋̎̏͂̿̄͛̓̏͊̌̃̀̏͋̈̊̎̏͆̓̌̈́̃̓̔͋̽̈́͋̾̓̅̈́̒̐͐̈́̆̒͛̅͂̀̆͒͗̇̔͒͐̀̈́̇̈̂͊͊̑̃̊͂́̒̉̍̅̍̌̅́̆̀͛̑͑͊̀̿̐͛̓̋͒̈́̀̿̓̆̒̓͆̂̒́͌́̃̉̈́͒̐̏̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̨̨̡̢̢̨̨̢̛͖̟̫͍̼̬̼̪̬͇͎̳̯̣̳̦̖͎̩̳͖͚̥͙̳͓͙̜̲͇̟̠̹͚̺̳͍̖̪̳͓̫̲̘̥͔̼̞̠͕̤̟͇̩̘͉̪͉̳̺͎̳̫̝̺̫̩̙̖̦͚̲̰̣̺͙̗̺̘̲̖͖̰̝̯̘̮̻͉̹̠͉̯̹̭̤̖̭̼͇̮̪̩̲͇̰̙̠͖̪͓̩͖̗̬̞̜̱͕̼͔̮̖̯̖̻̝̞̝͍̗̞̫̯̺͓̮͚̼̳̭̝̗̟̘̬̐́̔̀͊̐̒̆̋͛̀̅̃̊̈́̍̓͑͂́̇̍́̂̽̎̊́̏̊́̄̀̏̿̂̉͋͒̿͗̏̃͆̑̎̈́̆̍̑̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̵̢̛̛̲͇͉͐̔̑̇͌͋̇̾̀̍̈́́͒̌̂̔̇͌͒̽̀̄͑́͌̄̓̃͋͒̄̓͑̈́̏̇̓͘̚͝͠͠͝͝ȩ̷̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̖̯̩̻͍͕͖̩̦̮̰͖̫̗̞̤̯̙̞͎̫̻͉̝̘͕̹̠̠̭͖̦̯̟̦͉͈͙͈̩̞͙̦̠͈͇͖̹͇̥̲͈̭̙̬̙̠̟̠̱͎̣̬̺̣̪̞̲͎͖̤͍̟͓̰̠̣̫̳͓̘̌̎͐̉͆̊̓̔̈̊̅̈́̂̿͋̓̂̄͐͂͂̊̅͆̑̑͐͂̽̐͗̅̏͂̅̅͛͗̈́̈̅̔̓̐̀̇̃͐̃̿̿͐͗̒̈́̊͆̋̏͌͑̿̂̎̌̏̄͆̅͊̊͌̈́̎̀̆̈́̔̄͑̊̇͊̀̇̅̀̿͑̒͂̃͋̐̀͆͒̈͋̋̔̑͛͂͆̉̈́̓̍͊̐̾̄̔̍̀͐̾̂̇́͑̓̾̓̅̋́̋̐͗̉̂͂̈̉͒̓͆͑̊̎̆̂̌̾͊̊͋͐̿͂̈̈́͐̎̎̈́͌̍̽̊̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠r̸̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̹̱̦̖̼̘͉̜̼̜͚͈̣̩̳̹̫̠̮̤̩͍̱̯̜̫͔̞̟͙̤̟͇͈̭̣̙͚̯̩͍̜̥̖̺̤̯̝̳̗̗̬̪͕͍̹̝̤̮͙͈̤̩̥̳̯̣͍͎͙̞̜̙̯̙͔̲͙̓̓͛̏͑̑͆̔͗̐̍̆̀̽͌̒͑͌̂͆̄̈̋̅̋͌̒͐͋̾͊̆̃̈́̋͌̐̈́͂͗͗̓͛̒̔̓́̅̀̅̈̔̈́͛̅̂̒̊̆͐̌̈́̌́̐͌͑̍̅̑̑̊̇̀̈́̎̄̂̋̇͂͛̈́̉͒͑́̿͛̊͐̃̆̏͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠y̷̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̘̯̩͎̠̜͕͔̥̬̳̭̻̜͖͇͙̮͖͕͈̪̗̮͖͓̖̖̻̙̯̩͓͈͙͎̩͖͓̞͖̪̤̯̪͔̲͉̜͔̳̼̤͙̬͚̯̥̩̭̎̓͂̆̿̅̊̒̍̑͗͊̂͗̌̒̑̏̊̂̆͆͐̓̌̅̓͂͆͐͗͌̽̏͌͊͐͒̊̃͊̓̍́͆̃̓͊̌̀͑̇̒̃̈́͒͂͋̈́͌͑͋̿̂̿͌̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̹̰͕͖̘͇͔̖̞̣̬̤̫̠͚̖̟̱͉͙̳͎͚͇̖̳̞̖̳̭̜͎̩̮̳̝͖̖̭͖̫̩̪̥͉͔̯̹͚͚̞̫̝̗͉̟̫͔͚̩̩̟̹̱̜̪̭̟̜̣̞̱̠̤̮̟͎̂̒̓̽̈̂͗̉̈́̀̀͑̎̐͂͗͆͆͆̑͑̽͌̐̒͊̏̈̃̋̊͛̽̾͐͆̈̅̑̑̿̈́̿̾͋̂̽̈̏̎̄̓̃̾̔̃̑͗̌͒̆̊͂͂́̅͒̈̇̃͂̓̽̅̒͌̽̎͛͊͗́̅̂̑͌̍͛̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḃ̷̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̼̮̜̪̺̮̩̖̖̘̠͔͙̰̪͈͎͇͖͉̲͙̗̟͕̣͉͙͇̬͇͍̯̮̪̯̖͍̤͚͓̟̫̠͚̫͔̭̟̲̖̲̩̲̣̖͓̼̥̯̮̟͉̩̭̤̮͇͕̼͍͕̬͖̖͍̤̣̯̦̞̺̥̞͚͍̱̫̹̯̭͍͇̹͕̲̻̞͓͍̜̮̘̝͕̮̱̞̲̺̳͈̳͔̹̝̟̼̤͈̭͙̳̤͕͙͉͔̭͇̹̰̗̣̘͍͇̯̖̗̹͙̲͚̗͕̟̩̝̲̘͔̺̦͖͙̦̻̯̤̫̣͖͍̬̬͇̫̖̹̯̓̿̃́͗̔̈́͆́͛̌̊̓̋͒́̈̇̌̿́̽̊̊̀͒̀̃͛̔͌̀̀́̋̔̀̆̓̂͐͒͒̈́͒̄̅̓̑̂́̇̔̉̄̃̎̔͒̈́̌͒̑̀̿̾̂͑̄̊̔̇͋̆̄̐̍̊͒͗͋͒̆̏̀̉̽͌͒̓̄̉̇̔̃̄̉̎͐̀͂̑͐̾̉͛͐̓͑̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̸̛̛̝̥̗̺̰̲̖͖̳͍͇̣̹̤̺̟̤̝̞͆̀̃̅̇̅́̆̀͑̑̏͛̈́̈̓͋̈́̿̂̉̊̏̈́͗̓̏͋̓̓̏̒̑̔̉̀̈́̀̈́̀͋̋͐̒̇̆̓̓̊̐̐̀͂͒̈́͒̆̈́̑̎͑̄̊͐̈́̌̏̈́̀̓͋͊̊̔̋́̂̆̈́̒̈́̌͑͋́̏͌̅́̄͆͑̑̃͋́̇̓̓̐͊̄̅̓̀̊̄̾̇͗́̐̄͌̓̍̋̎͛͆̒̄͋͋̋̓͋̍̌̀͂̉̀͒̈́̓̓̏̇͋̉͛̊̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅę̴̧̧̛̛͉̪̦̱͍͖̮̱̮̣͚̥̜̪͕̮͔͎̻̞͉̂̍̑͛̋͑͌́͛̈́̿͊̈́̂̋̎̏̋̀͂̊̈̇̏͑̽̆͌͛̊̆͗̈̽̐͘͘̚͜͝͝å̴̡̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛͉͕̻̖͍͚̲̩̲̫͓̝̮̪͎̯͕͙̦̣̘̣̟͎̩̘̞͈̙̣̙̳̦̗͙͎͚̗̞̖̭͕̙̮͕̤̖̦̞̫̰̼̼͖̺̰͉̼̝͔̻̻̜̭͉͔̝̻͚̹̰̱̝̤̻̖̼̜̬͈̰̰̖̭͕̼̠̼̘͖̹͕̜̹̦̳̰͓̪̮̳͕̹̗͖̭̟̗̘̰̲͔̜̦̜̤̣̱͔̖̖̱̼͔̱̙͕͉͇͔̖̤̥̥͎̳̲̜͙͙̖͎̝̖̰̟̞̬̥̱̟̜͎̼̳͎͉͖̤̮̩̥͎̰̦̣̙͓̗̫͚͚͎̍̏̂̒̈́̀̅̄͂̆͌̈́͐̂̈́̌̀̔͛̑̃͌̈́̈́̓͊͗͛̓̊̓̌͂̔̉̃̆͋̇̃̋̏̅͊̍̒̆̋̿́̈́͑̉̂̋́͛̓̈́͛͒̐̍̔̈́͑͒̿̒̇̓͗͂̆̊͐̐̒̂́͌͑͌̊̊̽̎̂̽́̊̀̈͒͐͂̐̓͑̉͛͆̈́̆̓́̐̎̾̍͌͆̑̀͆͗͆̀̒̾͋̓̂͛͒̐̓̊̃̈̀͌̍̋͂́̽̊͒͛̈́́̋͌̿̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̱͎̳̗̖̥̣̯͓͓͓̫͓͓͔̖̫̪̜̩̥̳͉̲̭̲̠̜͙̪̹͍̣͇͍̻̻̱͓͎̠̺͚̟̜͇̝̝̩͖̟̮̻͍͙̯̹̳͚̜͙̬̰̱̦̮̻̯̗̦̲̜͔͈̰̤̣͚͖̞͖̲̩̟̞̬͎̯͙̫̯̤̮͍͙̠̼̳̳͉̝̦̫̹̦̙̼̺͙͎̐̏̓͛̽͆͊́́̋̑͐̇̄̌͒͒̒̀̓̾̇́̃̌͂̄̆̽̑̏͆͑͋̅̀̏͋̿̒̀̋͐͑͐͗͛̅́̇̉̓̍̊͗̑̾͑̐̓͐̍͌̾̇̅͊͗̌̎͊̒͆̋̅̅̋́̋̿̌͗̀͆̓́̇̔͂̔̌̍̇͊̔̂̋͊͗̄́͌̓͒̍̀́͗̀́̒̒̈́̀̓̉̑̉̿̌͊̉͛̆̊͑̑̓̍͋̓̅̇̊̍͒̌́̇̓̄̃̏̅̈́͑̍̀̆̉̑͛̅̐̾̇͐̿̇͛͒͋͂̽̏͊͛͗̌̒̓͊͂̀̌̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̴̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͓̦͇̰̻̰̮̯̪̰͍̗̬̘̮̦̜̳̜̥̱͇͈̗̳͚̞̙͓͉̖̰̭̲̜͖̙̱̟̱̰͚̲͔͕̫̠̘̦̟̫̲̳̫͙̻̦̬̻̮͈͍̞̖̝̥̹̰̜̹͔͉͕̤͓̞̬̲͇̲̫̗̝̹̱̟̮̤̖̟̗͓̳̦̣͖̭̮̭̹̩͖̺̯͉̖̙̘͔͚̟͇̹̹̘̘̺̲͔͙̻͚͇̙̝̘̜̑̑̍̐͂́̄̂͌̇͐̆̈́͂͂̏̏͛̎́͆̈́̐̄̈́͋́̓̎̃̅̂̈́̆̀̀́͒̈́̓͑͛̋̈́͒́͆̈́̽̐̀̀̑̓̈́̃͛̓͐̏̐͋̐͆́̌͒̍͆́́͐̔̇͂͐̀̍̃͐͒̃̒̽̐̎͋̽͆̾̋̀́̒̊̔͌̈́̐̈́͑̎̿̑̓̏̒̐̈̄͋͛̍̃̌̓̔͋̒̓͒́́̊͐̾̎́͋̀͒͂̈́͊̀͌̑͑̎̃̐͑́̔̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ.̸̨̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̨̧̞͎̫̠͔̰̼̭̹̬̙̟̭͓̻̘̫̱͎̪̠̠̮͈͖͉̪͓̻͎̙͓̩̩̘͖͍͖̝̳͖̙͈̥̝̜̭̜̻̻̰̤̩͈͓̖͖̳̣̲̰̙͙͈̬̺͎̥̳̹͚͔̰̠̻̹̪͉̭̯̝͖͉͉̼̮̖̪̟̠̹̜̘̘̫̥̭̘̜͕͎͖̜̲̮̥̪̹̘̪̖͎̙̣͖̞̬̻̠͚̳̺̻͓͈̣̯͇̐͒͆͗̈̾̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̱͇̱̻͎͙̯̮͔̱͈̼͉͓̺͍̖͙̤̘̦̥̙̙͕̪͉̻̮̟̯̤̰͙̯̦͇̫͇̞̥͎̰̯̖̝̠̄̋̂̄̇̈́͂͆͂̂̅̔̈́̐̍̈́͛̄̔͆͒̅͐́̌̈́́̂̄̀͑͛̈́̓̉̇̌̒̌̓̿̉̂̐́̀̽͂̔́͋̀͒͊̍̃̂̓̽̏̐̒̇͊̐̃͋̔̎̿̿̄̓̃̄̋͊̅̏̅̂͌̈́̈́̈́̂̌̄̔́͐̿̀̇̍̓̏͑͊̅̍̆͊͂̓̑̽̀̈́̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝I̸̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̩͎̭̮̟̰̦͓̖̞͈͖̠̘̪̭̟̰̙̦͔͎̣̭͖͕̬̼͇̙̤̼̙̻͇̞̞̟̭̩̖͈̰̬̟͍͓̙̪̜͍̖̳͓̩̝͎̜̺̜̩̦̮̩̥̜̪͓͈̙̓̊̍̔̆̾̋̅̊̊̿̾́̈́͋̍̓͌̓̍̉̂̿͆̊̈́̊̀͂̽͂̉̎̋̏͗̆̉͆̑̄̌̆̋̇̐̇͊̐̓̊̒̀̃͂̈̋̾͗͂̄̀͌̑͗͐̈́̾͐̈́̏̄̑̏̌̆̈́̔͒̓̋͊̀͗̅̒͗̏̃͋̓͆͆̌̐̾̈̈́̔̑̀͗̄͋̀͂̀̽̈́̒̄̏̂͆̏̾͑͋͗́̿́͆͆̎̅́̊̔̈́̈́̎̅͐̓̄̀͗̃́̏͒͋̍̾̇́̌̓̒͊̏̊͗̉͗̒̃̉̏͛͛͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̸̨̧̢̛̙̬̹̦̬̼̮̖̘͔͙̖̳͕̗̬̭̮͉̩̻̺͍̥̫͇̺̘̙͕̗͎̩̠̬͖̟̦͍̹͙͎͓͇͎̰͈͒̏̓̈́̔́̂͒̾̆̅͗̏̋̅̀̏̒̇̍̈̇͂̾̀̅̿̌̅̐͒̈́̄̉̍̿̇͑̿͋̽̈́̊̀̂̏͌́͛̔͆͑̈́͆͑̊͑̉̋͐̐̔̃̈́̀̀̉͆͊̍͂͊̃͛̽́͛͋͗̄̊͛̄̑́͆̊͂̐̂́̂̅̎̒͋̿̈́́̈́́̌͊̋̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̟̭͙̬̠̘̤̹̰̙̣̺̟͈̰̝͎̭̭̪͇̪̦̳͔͖͉͔̟̜͕̣͉̱̱͔͕̜͚̝̣̬͍͚̦̗͇̜͇͎̱̪͓̦̦̟̗͉̰̤̱͍̮̻͉̝͚̯͚͉͔̤̘͖̳̠̝̣͈͍̪̯̓͑͊̋̊̈̍̂̍͒́̓̌̒͗̾̿͒̐̍̀̌͂͑̈́̄́̅̐͑̈́̓͋͒̔͐͛͐̌͐̊̄̈̊̃̃̃̂͒́̓̀͋̎͋̒̍̿̏̽̇̍̊͂̄̈́̈̎̇̎̆̔̀̍̂͆̅͗̓́̈̿̇̃̇̀͌͒̌̀́͐͋̾̉̍̽̎̄́̈́̍̒͊̎͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝w̵̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̛͈̻̞̰̳̗̹͎̭̹̻̲̰͚̯͖̣̤̼̟̲̖̬͍͉̱͚̳̟̭̱̹̯̦̝͚̼̣̱͍͓̲̜̦̬͍̦̖̮̬̩̹͔̻̟̬̣͇̳̯͔̠̦̤͍̝͔̼̟̰̖̳̥̙͖̘̬̞̦̱̳͖̳͎̠̣͔̼̙̺̘̜̖̟̤̙̘͙̩̰͍̥̭̹̻̙̖̜͖̩̞̣̙̬̯̬̮̯̟̬̟̥̤̼̯̠̳̜̜͖̲̱̱̫͍̯͕̤̪̺̿̂̔̏̑̔̀̋̀̄̎̇̎́́̀̒̓̏͗̀̽̔̅̓͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅą̷̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͕̼̦̜̫͉̮̺̗̙̣̜̩̲̫͈̙͓͖͚̣̥͖͉̝͚͔͙̙͎̹̣̜̲͇͙͎̬̣͈̺̤̤̼̪͍̻͍̭̜̠̠̟̩̦͕͍͔͖̜̻͍̙̙́̌͂͛̄̒́̋̊̽͑̈̒̆̏̽̑͗͒̈́̀̂͊̓͌̇̓͗̓̆̒̔̍̋̈͋̀̽̋̽͑̐̄̐̽̾̀̈͊́̏͂̈́́́̀̊̇͒̔̊̀́̿̈́̑̄̍̂̏̌̽̋̒͊̇̎͗̍͌͐̂̓̐͆̀͂͆̊̓̅͛́͐̔́͆̊̉͒̄̈̄̌̌̓͛̇͌̾͂́̌͑̀̎͆̀̃̀̐̉̄̄̈͆̌̍̇̊̐̐͌̓̄͑̔͐͌̿̈́͊́͆͛͌̅̄̊͂͂͐̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̵̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̰͎̟̦͔͓͖͕͖̤̞̥̻̝̣̲͓͈͕͍͙̥̪͚̮͔̗̬̤̪̠̲͓̭̹͓̺͈̝̳̼͎͔̰͇̖̭̟̖̻̼̮̜̤̹͚̖̰̪͉̠̱̣͇͇̱̞͉̘̯͉̖̳͔̺̪͇̥͖̪͓̹͍͓̘̝̗̺͓̙͉̹̠̣̟̩̬̝̬͌̑͒̂̎̑͆̓̈́͐̎͐͛̋͂̈́̈̽͑̀͐͑̈́̎̊͑̇̑̈́͌̇͒̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̘̦͙̫̱͙͓̟̼̙̲̼͚̗̹̘̻̮̙̰̺͓͖͍̦̳̻͇̙͖̳̪̥̲̜͙͇͍͔̥̲̜͕͇̣̩̪͖̫̞͎̦̳̲͔̟̳̮̺̻̻̳͚̤̗̪͕̩͇͚͕̰̬̘̘̱̖̘͉͇̹̣̫̺̖͖͎̫̘̬͚͎̝̹̩̤͚͖̜̦̙͖̞̹͚̞͙̒̋̒̌̉̃̊́̄͒̄͐͂͌̂̋̔͊̈́̈̈́́̑̀́͗̓̓̊͋͌̃̀̐̃͒́̽̑͐͒̒̽̑̓̿͗͒̃͋̋̄͌̋́̐͑̎̂͐̄̓̐͒̋́̎͐͌̊͑̇́̆̽̽̐̑̓̾̌̀̈́̄͛͌̑͌̈́̆̎̀̾̄̋̍̉̊͗͂̒͊̀̿̀̄̋̍͒̀̈̑͒́̉͛͐͆̒̓͋̀̀̆̓͒́́̀͒̔̋͒̅̈́́̽͊́͗̌̓́̋͂́̿̄̄̓̇̔̄̆̑̂͌͐͑͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̶̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̧̛̛͙͔̩̣͚̥̪͖̱̻̭̩̠̞̰͕̳̝̞̪̳̲̺̪̥̙͓̠̫̝̥̭͖̪͚͎͉͚̣͚̪̰̙̱̠̭̥͖̘̥̖͙̙̱̤̱͉̹͎̟̞͙̩̝̭͓̲͎͉͇̠̪̘͖̘͓͙̠̭͕̖͔̤̦̱̯͕̩̜͕̘̻̬̘̞͍̟̻̟̱͚͔͉͓̗͉͙͉̥̜̪͔͓͓̼̤͍̞̠͖̪̪̲̤͈͉͓̱͙͚̭̞̖̼̪̰̺͖̟̤̮̺̤̗̻͔̳̪͙̝̞̯̞̝͎͖͓͍̟̖̭̪̩͉͇̼̦͔͚̣̽̀͆͑̈́̄̓͆̀͑̀̀̽͗̈̈́̋̿̍̉͆̓̋͋̐̀͗̊͗̈́̀͌̍̍̏̿̊̑̅͗͒͐̾̀͛͌̐̋̊̉͆̊̂͗̈́̌̎̇͛̅̇̄̐̈́́͑̈̒̈́̿͆͗͂̽̓͑͂̄̉̀̄̋̓̉̓͛͆̊̓́̇̉̈́͐͌̓̀̑̒̀̓̈́͆͑̇͗̍̾̎̄̅̀͗̽͌̓̓̅̏̃̀̑̅̊̒̽̒̾͑̾̋̐̌́̔̒̄͋̋̈́̔̊̒͂̍͊̅̎͊̍̈́̓̽̆͌̋͗̎̆̅̅͗̋̏̒͊̇̇̈̒̊̊̉̌͑̌̌͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅf̸̡̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛͎̺̠̪̝͉̗̤̻̥̘̟̯̠̟͕̮̟͉̝̠͓̙̪̪̻͙̮͚͉̦̗̳͈͎̯̯͓̻̪̪̟͎̲̥͈̥͍̜̮̝̲̼͇͍͈̯̠͕͓͈͎̝͎͎̬͓͉͕̝͖̱̮͍̮̼̹̼̩͚̮̮̞̤̭̩̜͚̗͙̹̫̯̻̞̙̳̪̮̝̦͖̹̥̳̖͍̟̻͖̋̈̏̉́̋̀͒̅̌͌̊͂̂̄͂́̔̔͐̉̆͑̇͗̑̃͐͂̔̈́̇͆́̒̃̊̍́̈́́̓̅͌̍͌̉́̽̎͌̆̐̔̍́͛̋̈́̂̍͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͠͝f̴̧̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̗̝͇͈̲̦̩̻̯̹͈͓̥̭̫͖͙̮͎͖̠̩̮͎̪̤̥͇͚̙͚̻̹͉͉̺͙͙̲̤̤͇̖͇̞̮̲̦̥̲̜͕̹͕̟͔̫̹͕̼̠̫̮̝̪̟͎̙͕͉̫͎̺͉̝̺̪͚̼͙̭̹͈͖̱̹͈͈̻̟̣͙̻͙̖̣̳̲͉̪͚͖̬̬̺͇̗̲͇̜͇̙̺̻̦͉̪̫̻̥̯͇͎̞̲̣̗̬͓̗̜̗͉̙͓̹͈͉͙̦͉̣̩̱̗̙̠̻͇̉̉̀̀͛̒͊̉͛̏̈̐̏͊͑̂̇̀̈́̉̈́̍͗̓̈́̏̽͆̌̓̾͑̎̓͛͗̆̈́̓̌̂̀̇̂͗͐͑͋̂͛̌͋͂̓̐̎͌̐̈́̓͌͂̾̒͛̊̐͋̓̈́̿̏̇͐̆͂̓̏̐̅͒̑̈́̍̀̽̉̈́̽̊́͐̅̋̑̌̐̀͑̉̈́̐̋̅͒́̉͐̈́͒̀̈́̂́͐͐̓͑̀́͌̒͗̂̋̓̀̇̓̍̍̈̆͑̿̑̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̼̗̠̫̯̖̟͙͖̲̩͖̠̦̬̹͈̔͌͂̿̈́̔̄͂̈́͑͑̈́̀̌͋͆́̆̓̿̍͌̑̍͗͆̂̆̃͒̈́̽͊̅͂͊̉͒̋̎̅̂̈́͂̾̈́̽͊̅̃̈́̿̆͌̇͛̏̊̈́̀̒̈́̈͗̊̊͛͆͋̿̀̓̈́̋̆͊́͛͊̓̇̑̉̏̋͂̉̂͗̓̇̽͛̿̒͗̇̒͋͋͛́͗͌̿̈́͒̆̐̎̉̅̏͌̄̂̏̄͐̿̽̌̀̃̇͑̑̌̀̊̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝n̷̨̢̢̯̹̹̳͖̣͎̤̝̻̺͇͓̯̱̰̼̘͉̦̖̥͇̮͉̹̩͙̰̪̜̟͙̩̭̦̍̋̿̔̀͌̽̌̀́́̐͂̇̓̌̈̃̾̂͋̓̏͂̔͋̓̔̃͛̇̋͌̍̊͑͆̃͋̓̌̓́̌̓̒́͆̋̑̅̐̌̂̒͘̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅs̷̢̢̨̨̰̳̩̻͖̦̰͚̯̱̭̣̺̬̙̠̙͍̹͖̳͎̝̲̦̣͚̯̪̦̞̠̻̣̉͗̏͋͒͑̎͌̃̑̈́̂̅̂̋͒͛̅̔͒̃̍̾́͑̉́̓̔̆̃̎͘͝͠͝i̴̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̱̤͖̦̟͎͎̝͙̻͈̻̥͙̪̠̻̼̞͔̻̠̘͓̠̗̭̟̯̝̤̳̻̫͕̞̱̜͖̲̬͚̪̗̲͈̥͉̼̠̰͔̯͈͖̬̗̖̱̥͉̹̮̖̞̞̖͓̖̠̙̬͙͓̱͖̭̣̙̫̳͕͚̼̘͚̜̙̤̩̞̪̠͉͖͓͎̰̙̹̜̯̘̼͓͇̰͔̘̣̪͕͇̺̖͕̦͖̞͖̾͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̶̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̧̨̭͔̺̻͈̰̳̳̥̣̩̦̩̘̩̺̱͇͈̳͇̪̦̩͚̺̣̼̤͍̗̤̥̣̝̲̟͎̫̙͕͔̫̜̪̳̦͈̟͓̙̙̼̱̝͖̮̙͍͔͔̰͓̲̫̘̪̺̖̖̗̖̙̝͉̻͎̩̦̯̪͓̥̯̘̻̭̱̙̞̺̹͓̼̮̝̺̦͍̱̹͙̟̬͙͍̈́̄̊͑̎̋̾͛̒̌̎̆̾͋͗͆̿̆̈͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅȩ̸̨̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̛͚͈̭̲̹̺̗͉̟̮̰̱̖͙̻̥͓̦̹̬̪̗̦̣̯͚̥̳̻͈͚͔̞̗̥̲̞̻̥̣̭̭͇̫̮̬̻̼̫̺͎̼̭̙͓̩̬͉̟͙̻͇͉̗̤̙̝̲̹̠̞͍͔̥͉͚̘͈͕̙̩̱̥̟͖̮͑̌̃̇̊̅͊̽̓́͛̽̉̇͊͒̈́̓͑̑̓̎̆̑̀͊̇̈́́̒̄̎͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅ.̶̧̨̡̡̯̟̥̙̦̪̲͇̼̠͔̠̱̫̖̲̥̝̳̝̝̰̤͎̺̫̯͕͇͉̑̑̀͗͗̅͊͊͆̎̽̽͊͌́̒͒̄̐̍̏̽͊̀͊͐́̿̒̑͊́̀̾͘̚̚ͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̛̘̆̀͊͗͐̆͗͌̓͗̓̾̈́̎̇̈̍́̑̾̆̑͒̈́́͋̔̿̏̈́̈́̐͗̐̐̓̈͗̂̉̐͐̈̑̔̐͆̽̍̋͗͆̃̀̍͆̀̓̉̈̈́͂̑̎̎̋͋̈́̈́̂̎̆̒́̋̅͊̄͆̍͂̽͆͒͗̀̔͒̓̉͒̎̏͂́͊̓̓̿̓̉͛̐͗͆̌́̅̑̈́́̓̂͑͆̌̋̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠Î̵̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̡͖̺̩͙͈̰̰̰͇̺̣̫̟̜̺̫̥̖͕̠̗̲͈̝̰̗̫̲̯̩̰͉̝̞̪͉͚̱͉͉̞̺̳̯̯̗̲̭̘̫͓͇̜̙̞͉̳̘̱̫͓̰̳͚̠͕͓͍̰̲̙̥̦͚̼͎̭̝͇̖̼͉̤̲̳̞̲̘̜̪̹͖̱̩̣̫̩͚͖̺͖͎̰̣͚͎͍̼̯̺̗̭̗̗̬̠̠͓͕̻̗̻͕͖̳͈̬̻͓̺̙͙̹̬̥̯̞̲͍̦͉̦̫̬̰̺̠̣̼̹͎͖̝̪͖̥̩̤̲͖̠̬̝̟͖̼͉̼̦͈̜̗̪̣̰̦̰̠͖̃̇͐̄̒̅̏͋͋͂̍͂́̎̓̽̈̂̿̄̽̄̈͑̈̊̑͋̊̓̆͑̃̆̍̏́͒̀̒̊̋̀̾̔͂͛́͂́̏̑̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅǹ̵̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̤͖̳͙̤̥̲͇͍̙͈̲̟̥̖͚͉̝͕̥̼̲̱̝̜̜͍̗̟͇̪̗̮̺̗̻̭͈̪̖͍̤̳͉̪̻͕͓̹̦̙̠͕̥͓̞͓̭̥͇̠͉̠̻̲̳͇̲̼͍̭̭̘̗̥̱͕͍͉̯͖̟̪̗̣͉̺̙͔̰̲̪̠͈̫̜͎̼̲̬̳̤̭̙̞͈̩̬̠̗̫̳͍͉̠̦̤̠̺͇̙̙̱̖͍̹̟̦̩͔͕̦͚̫̼̲̭̳͕̝̻̩̻̮͇̯͎̫̩͓̿̐̊͗̊̒̒̾̐̏͊̽̿̊̓̿̓́͊͂͛̇̆̈́̓͑͂̅̽̈͗̒́̅̇̒̌͐͆͗̅̾͊̈́̓̓̎̈͂̌́͌̄͛́̑͋̇͊͊̈́͆̽͆͗͗̒̀͑̃̉̇̑͆̐̀̏́̓̅͐̅͂̓̑̂̆̅͒͒̈́͑͒͑̑́̓͂͒̉̂̍̌́̍̾̂̓̀͛̓̇̽̀͛̈̂͆̊̈́̒̎̂̀̀͂͐͑̓̇̔̊͐̈́͛̀̊̾͆̆̄̏̒̄̽́̅̒̆̓͛̐̒̓̊̒̎̌͒̓͌̀̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͕͙̦͚̤̪̼̩̺̠̣͔͙̯̱̙͕̮͎̙͎̹̘̬̦̥̯͖̗̩̻͍̙̠͕̹̪̟̤̪̮̝̝̺̗̥͚̖̹͇̝̜̱̻̹͇͇̜͉̩̞̟̳͇̞̦̥͔͓̹̫͙̼̼̤̲̱̟̹̲̖̮͍̻̱̤̩̬͎̰͔͔̫̩̞̗̠̹̻̖̣͚̜̪̙̬͎͓̰͖̯̥̘̹͔̻͈̟̤̠̤̙̠̮̱͉̠̺͎͋͒̉̓̿́̆̅͂̂͋̌͂̒̊̈́̌̓̓̈́̑͊͂̍̌͗͌͊̀͋̐͛͐̀̊́͛̏̊͛͑́̎͆͊̀̀̆́͌̋̑͛̒̀̽͑̀̅̒̈́͐́͊̑̽̇̅̀̾̀̂͆͆͋̍̀̋͒̓̇͂̈́͛̃̿̇͒́̽̊̈́͐͆͑͗͌̒̊̽̅̄͒̽͆̀̊̾̒̌̄̈́́́̀̎̋̓̈́̀̍̍̇͆̀͒̐̆́̉̂̂́́͌̽̂̀́͋̀̑̓̈́̀͌͂̓͆̿͊̂̀͐͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅẇ̴̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̨̡̛̹̯̹̜̻͓̹̪̻̩͕̬̣͉̙̰̥͉̺̭̙̮͚̹͎̳̩̙̮̱̳̜̭̯͚̳̦̝͕͕̮̳͚̻̝͈̮͚͚̪͖͕͖̜̳̙͚͔̘͍̘͔̟̤̹̭͇̱͔͖̲̖̲͚͇̠̱̟̖̬̟̯͔͇̠̗̖̭̖̦̖̤͚̭̲̦̙̞̮͇̤̜̮̞̣̦̫̞̖̥͚̪͇̥̰̪̬̙̝͎̭̜͇͇̼̮̻͍̩̗͖̳͎̦̹̆͑͋̈́̈́͆̈́͌̔̐̔͛̌͐͛͌̒͂̍͑̃̔́̍̽̀͛̈́͛̀͌͐̏͘̕̚̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̸̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̳̺̺̬̗̞̤̻̞̭͓͉̼̼̠̠͈̹̹̙͎̩͈̻͉͚̗̯̫̖̯̝̳̗̗̙͕̩̖̙̫̞̪͇̹̣̱̞͚͙̪̜̘͈̜̯̪̲̝̰͔͕͚̥̰͓̜̙̥͈̻͉̥̠̗͓̖̖͍͎͙͕̟͔̣͚̻̟̘̺̦͈͎̪͖̺͉̟̠͍̹̱̪͚̗̤̯̰͕̦͙͍̭̘͚͕̭͚̣̳̜̙̠̭̖̫̭̬̖͈͍̩̒̀̍̀̔̉̂͑̀̂͐̀̽͛̌͐̈̋͛͐̓͑̃̄̽̋̉̐͂̎͐̈́͑͌̇̓̐̈̂́̿̋́̊̒̇̈̓̎͊̑͆̌̔̏̀͊̀̈́̎̄́̾͛̉́͋̍͗̇̓̃̊͗͒͆̿̿̔̐͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÿ̴̢̨̡͚̺͍͇̠̜́̃͛̆̀͗̋̎̉̆̕͠͝͝ͅş̷̧̨̛̺̙̩̪͉̮͙͇̹̖͍͚͖̬̖̰͇̤̮̮̹̜̘̥͎̤̘͕̣͔͎̱͈̯͈͉̰͓̪̫͕̝͎̭̙͙̗̯̱̼̘͎̰̻͎̓̈́́̉̔͋́̏́́͗̈́̂͜͜ͅͅ ̶̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̠̳̝͈̞̩̳͓̺͖͇̳͓̩͚͈̻̺͙̦̘̤͎̬̼̜̟̦̲̦̩̲̱̟̲̙̝̦̰͙̫̹͇̙̰̦͈̱͚̗̟̥̮͖̺̱̬̪̲̗̩̩̫̼͓̻̻̲̘̬̻̹̥͕̱̟͍̥̣̦͚̻͇̣͔̞̹̤̗̳̱̜͈̯̱̼̳͚͙͔̮̗͙̪̺͙͉̘̣͔̠̖̯̘͖̰͍̪̦̹̘̯́͆̄͑̈̈́̀͛̌͑̈́̀͂̌͒̈́̅̀̇̓̏̿̽̌͒̄̀̎̏̈̀̐͆͂͆̒̇́̈́͐̀̾͒͑͑̀̉̄͑̉͋̔̇͋̂̍̎̉̈̎̌̑͆͊̾̐̎͊̃̂̀͂̿̒́͊̊̅̌͋͋͒̏̍̔̆̃̍͐͑̐̾̐̊̑͊̾̎̐̃́̈́̆̃̅̌̊͗͂̐̇́̇̎̍̽́̏͐͋̈́̈͆́̀̈̀͂͊̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̛̜̯͍͉͓͚̤͍̳̝͙͕͍̖͈̖͓̬̺̤̰̘̱̦͓͕̬̜̖͓̺̫̗̬̥̠͈̝̝͇̖̰̦̦͔͚͓͇̠͉̖̮͉̭̠̱̱̻͚̯̺͇̦̤͚͍̼̙̪̥̜͍͈̙̼̝̲̰͓̖̥͇̮͎͎̲̟̜̰͇͙̜͇̖̯̩̬̺̼̪̼̠͕͖̺͚̤̱̯̩͈̦͚̹̰͉̦̻̭̩̬̥̯̠͕͖̠̙̻̗̝͚̹̳̞͈͉̪͖̺̱̞̆͂̆̇͂́̀͋́͂͐̌̈́͒́̆̓̊́̽̅̄̌̒͂̓̂̒͌̿͗̈̈́͋͑̋͐͂̈́̆̃̏͊̇̈́̔̋͂̈̑̽̈́̆̿̽̈͋͂̄̀̄̅͆͌̅̉͋̍̃̆̎̆͑͊̍̒͑̑̔̿͌̈̓̃͋̈̐͗͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅ ̸̧̧̨̢̡̪̣̫̪̥͎͚̣͍̩̙̖̬̣̣̣̤̪̗͉̤̫̪̻̣̦̗̯͇͎͚͚̯͖̭̤̝͈͓̥̥̙̘̥̥͉̲͓̟̙̳͎͉̱͔͎̱͚̰̳̗̭̦̬̰̼̪̥̩͖͍̤̦̳̯͙̗̺̥͕̪̘̝̻̬̗̰͗́͒̈́͋̍̐̈͐͆̃́̄͐̐̕͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅw̶̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̜̮̬̮̦̞̪͇͙͖̙̍̉̈̊̂̾́̎̔̈́̋̄͗̔̃̀̂̾̈́͑̐̏̈́̀̊̅̀͗̓́̋̊̏̉̀́̀̏̿̇͌̋͂͒̅͗̿̃̒͑̉̽̍̅̓̀̐̿͛̔̄̂̈́̃̇̃̒̈́̔̌̋͒̓̈́͒̽͋̔̀̿̓̍̓̾̔͛̏͗̐̏́̅̐̉͆̓́̄͆̊͋́́͛̽̔̋͐́̑̓́̇̒̉̌̍̍̐͒̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝o̶̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̝̹̪̦͓̮̼̜̺̤̝̙̦̲͕̘̺͍͎͇̯̼̞̫̤̹͈̣͉̜̺͉̺̹͉͍͎̮̙͉͔̼̝͓̟͔̦̹̱̳̮̻̲͈͍̗̪̩̜͍̪̟̜̲͔̘̗͇̗̤̝̖͍͖̱͎̙̠̭̬̼̖̮͎̣̠̗̩̬̮̖̩̺͙̩̟͚̖̞̞͎̫̲̦̖̗͇̳͔̫̬͔̞̣̗̼͔̲̭̖̯̤̫̤̦̘̗̮̖͔͌͐̈́̊̈́͂͌̐͆̈́͂̃̆̒͑̒͛̅̑̓͊̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅứ̷̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̛̛͇͍̟̣͙̜̞̻̻͕̲͈̬̱͔̮̜͇̺̻̰̹̻̦̠̥̲̖͚̳͉͈̲͎̼͔̯̹̮̫̳̤̥͕̫̺̤͙̮͓̻̫̹̩̖̤̝͉̰̞̞͍̱͎͈͕̲̖̭̼̥̳͚̠̤̥͔̟̞͙̱͇̙̯̥̗̣͉̰̰͍̪͕̭̬̖̮͎̣̤̯̬̼̼͉̙͈͉̗͖̖̝̭̬̞̫͍̳̘̯̹͉͉̀̇͗͑̿͐̈́͛̂͋́͋͑́̃̈́́͒̂̅̽͐̍͒̽̔̉͐̋̈̉́̅̿̎̎͌͗̀̂̌̓̂̄͊̾̎̇̅̌͐̏͋̿̀̑̾̄͋͆̈̈́́̉͗̉͐̅̽̑́̀͑́̄̌̾̀͌́̓̀̑͐͂͆̔̉̀̏͂̌͒͆̍̐́́̒̎̋̒̈́̿̂̅̐͊̽͊͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̵̢̨̢̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̛̼̘͖̼̻͕̖̭̫̳͈̬̩͙͖̞̱̘̺̦̘͕͓̘̼̙̪͔̲͔͖̲̯̱͉͔̻͙̟͓̖̘͙͉̱̞̗̳̲̲̲̣̭̗̥̤̲̭̮̟̱̪̬͙̞͎̜̟̱͍͍̼̘̬̼͍̩͕̮̱͓̣̰͎̯̘̰̝̠̹͈̙̜͙̹͇̱̼̲͆̽̓̊̿̃͒̀́͐̾̉͊́̏̒̔̀̌̎̂̇̍͒̈̐̊͗̄͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̧̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̨̢̡̛̩̱̻̼͎̞̬̩̺̯̱͙̣̭̞͈͎̠͖͕̹̘̫̯̞̖̰̩̙̦̲̯̯͙̫̳̩̜̹̘̱͓͎̪̪͍̪̜͚̱̳̖̩̝̯͕͇͕̹͇̹̫̮̝͍͎̝̜̩̯̭̪̟̤̘̺̗̬̗̖̝̤͕͎̟̣̻̩̩͓̠͚͍̱͇̹͈͖̻̻̩͚̳̱͉̜͉̪̫̱͇̲̬͎̟͕͍̞̲͕̖̣̜̟͙̩̬̣̺̀̒̉̋͐͂̑̓̓̇́́͆̌̃̈́̈̍͋̿̎̒́̐̅̌̈́̒́͒̽̏̑͛́͑͊͌̔̈́͐̄͆̄͂̍̑̔͋́̈̓͋͛͐͛̽̈̍̋͐̓͐̄̆͋́̍͋̀̔̀́͆͆̌̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̟̗͚̣̦̦̝̤͕̠͔͖͕͈̥͉̪̹̗̞͙͙̼̣̲̦͚̘̬̜͎͙̼͓͗̀͗̍̀̿͗͋̀̿̒̎̿̉͑̅͛̿̾̆̃͒̂̄̓̏̈̊̋̒̈̏͒̄̎̈́̐̉͌̾͒̀̀̉̓̏̔̌͂͗̓̑̃́̍̍͗͋̇̎́̊̈̎̔̔̓̆̉̇̄̄̇͂̌̎̓̈̾͋̽̎͒͛͒̽̈̃̉̀̌̔̅̂̈́̍̐͌̑̈́̀̎̏̑̊̍͊̏͆̀͂̊̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ'̸̢̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̘̪̫̳̣͔̫̼͓̲͚̝̦̘͓̭̣̘̖̥̲͈̺̦̤͍̣͇͖̘͇̳͓̘̥͔͈̞̘̠͚̟͇͕̩̦̟͒̊̌̅͗̈̇̍͆͐̈́͗͆̏̈̋̓̽̈̍̍̎̽̈́̆͛̑͂͑̈́̃̌̍̀͐̀͒̇̿̂̌͌̓̿̔̈́̔̔̊̑̿̑́̊̽̿͗͗̄͐̋̃͂͊͆͋̃̄̈̏͂̅̈́̆̅̏̆̀͐͌̊͋̿̿̈̎͆̾̃͒̈́̑̐̆͊͒̀̉̈̇̀̃͛̔̿̈́̈̋̂̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅt̶̡̨̡̯͚̺̝̼̹͇̮͕̫̱̟̥̲̠͎̬͖̫͚̳͔̪̰̲͙̠͔̭͚̼͚͇̟͚̻͉͔͈͕̜̻͎͎̹̥́͒́̌̿̈́̿͆͌̒͆̿̎̌́̈̀̈́̈͑̃̈̈́̅̈́̆̉̂͒̿̎̓́͊͊̍̈̌͂͗̊̊̎͊̅̈́̾͂̐̈͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͚͈̭̟͖̲͎͔̠̱͉̼̠͍̞͈̲̼͇̙͓̭̬̪͚̹͈͇͇̦̣͚̤̥̜̲͕͈̣̻̥̻̤͉͉̝̙̟̹͉̭̣̦̻̗͓͇̻̯͔̦̗͙̦͕̜̟̥̲̭̹̗̝̣̦̰̺̱͔͈̻͓̖̬̠̱̤͈̟̗̅̐̇̋̒͗̽̆̉̆̃̏̄̂̾̏̉͛̅̃̑̎̀̈́̍͊͆̄͊͋͊̂̌͐̽̈́́̃̇͒͐͛̓̔͛̈̈́̈́̇̑̐̂͒̈̆̿̔̎̄́́͂͋͌̎̑̃͂̒́̔̔̿̓̐͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠p̷̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̛͚̠̲̞̞͉͈̲̞̲̳͔̻͎̦̮̩͓̯̥̪͍͓̘̱̹̺̗͓̦̹͔̦͓̲͚̻̖̜͇̩̫̜̤̣̥͔̘̖̼̭̭̹͎͓̼̜͎̦̺̻͕̞̹̭̻̦̮̘͔͎̮̼̭̯̳͉̠̥̩͙̩̥͇̮̟̤͙̣̘̞͎̱̯̲̫̩̤̺͚͇̺̺̤̞̬̹̳̰͚̪͉͍̮͇̠̳͖̰̼̼̣͚̱̗̖̘̭̯̮̯̞̫̻̞̭̰̣͍̪͙̻̯̺̗͚̯̺̣͓̻̩̼͈̟͔̪̻͓̖̲͕͚̣̰̖̠͖̬̯̠̞̼̰̗̪̪̮̱͚̤͖̻͊̈́̾̉̓͋́̎̂͑́̿̄̍̌͌̏͒̄͗͌̐̽̊͆͂͋͊́̇̿̌͛̒͊̓͑̈́̈́́́͌̐̀̿̿̒̓̑̑̀̆͑̀̔͌͛̋̍́̽̓̄͌͌̿̾̒̈̽͂̎̆̆̓͌̽̄̈́̿͋͋̆͑̇̀͌͋͑͑̒́͐̀͗̈́͌̈́͒̑̓̋̏̆̏̐̓͒̇͂̑̆͗̽́̌̔̏̓̅̀͐̉̆̄̐̈͛͂̆̿͒̓̂͛̑̂́͌́̀̉̆̀͛̇̃͗̉́̾̽̉̌̏̿̏̍̏͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̴̢̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̡͇͙̱̟̙̪̩̩͍͍̮͓̝̰̩̺̣̺̼̺͕̳̘̯̖̫̩̠̮̗̝̺̯̠̼̠̱̜̰͍̟̠̭̜̠̟̘̞͚̺̭̰͕̳̦̦̙̫͓̱͎̬͕̼͕̪̝̮̗͖͇̖̬̤̪̪̹̞͍̟͔̃̍̾̑͘͜ͅį̴̢̢̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̻̗̱̲̩̻͎̬͖͈̰͙̜̣̟̭͖͙̲̯̻̪̣̜̺̲͈͉̘͓͙̺͚͎̮̱̱̗̭͖̱̰͓̩͕̯͎̭̘͔̹̻̞̼̟̻̮̜͓̣͈͎͕̜̺̝̣̼͔̺̗̯̣͚̺̟͈̦̺͕͎̝͕̫̝̜̭̺͔̪̪̼̤̤͙̰͖͙̞̲͉̖͈̭͉͈̫̯̖͙̼͎͇̯̬͍̺͕̲̗̯̗͖̪͕̱͎͍̤̱͓̘̣̱̜͇͓͓̠͎̲̈̄̎͂̉̆̈́̄̈́͊́̆̎̌͑͐̊͗̊̈́͆̋̔̇̆͌͒̆͊̓̑̉̓͊̾̈́̈́̒͛̌͐̏̈̾̉̊́̈́͑̀͂̈̋͑̈́͛͂̒̾́͌͆̈̃͂͋̀͆̓̓̄̾̉̔͗͌̾̋̃̈́̇̊̐̋͒̐̉̅͛̃̽͑̉͑̑͋̎̿̃̐͑̉̉́̀̌̈́̈̍́͐̃̂̈́̔̋́͋̂͐͑́̃͛̀̄̑͋̽͛͛̓͑̌͒́͋͛̈́̐̋͆̑̉̍̋͆̇̑̃́̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̶̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̧̛͈͉̗̜̼̬̦̜͎͔̞̹͉͔͎̙̞̺̲͈̮͍̠͚̺̬̬͓̳̠͇̱͚̼̼͈̼̩̻̤̻͓̻̝̘̹͈̤̠͈͉̬̹̪͔͍̥̹̗̜̗̟̟̙̩͚͕̻͈̙͍̯̬̥̫̲͇̭̣͇̻̳̜̰̥̘̰̣̮͎̥̳̩͚̜͈̳̙͔̳̼͔͖̖̺̭͍͕̠̪͈̫̭͓͇̺̣̟̭̘̻͖̜̝̼͍̩̦̪̥̭͍̳̼̜̩͑̎̉̓͋̀̍͂́́̅̿̂̿̀̈́́̎͂̀̀̾̊̊̽̒́͑͒̇̒̄̀̾̊̏͆͐̑̾̿̆̔̉͂̌̉̐͛̄̂̊͛̂̂͑̐͌̎̏̂͂̈́̒̊̓̈́̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅé̵̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̲̬͈̱̖͉̦͇̜̝̰̳͍̣̜͕̳̻̪̙̞̗̖̘̻͓͕̼̞̮̱͖̰͉̠͚͙̗̟̱͕̳̗̘̲͙̯̬̟̫̼̳͚̥̯̱̪͕͉̱̪̜̫͎̱̯̼̠̗̰̘͉̗̞͎̘͔̖̣̤̤͓̰̤̖̩͖̬̟̗̦̘̗̤͇̼̺̱̱̳̜̮̰̹̹͔͍͎̖̠̗͔̻̝̭̗͍͑̈̿̇̑̑̇͒̒́̑̔̀͊͂̈́̋̊͑͐͑̓͋̂̉̊̔̿̓̿͐̐̆̂̓̿̒̽̌̂̉̆̆̃̔̍̐̓̄̆͊̉̇͂̌̃̋̒̿̄̀̇͊͋́͂́͒́͋̃̇̊̐́́̌̅͆̈̍̈́̔̽̿̓̆̒̾́͌̒͋̎̃̀̿̋͌͆̅̋̓͋̉́͊̿̒̀̉͑̊̎͗̇̋̐̀͂̋̇͊̅͋͋̔́͛̈́́̔̅͊̋́͂̈́̀̑̓̅͂͒̈́̍̄̓͒̀͌̿̀̿́̓͌̀̏̂̅̅̏͆̄͗̔́̍̽̿̈́̏͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̺̙͔̮̜̠̲̗̥̝̦͚͍̳̹̮̞̺͕͚̞͔̗̤͎̗͇͕͔͚̦̤̞̥̤̫̳͖͙̠̗̥̜͇̫̬͉̤͚͖̈̆̽̐̈́̀̀͒̕͜͜͠͠ͅm̴̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̳̤̜͕̼̰͉̝̻̼̮̜̪̟̻̝̣̬͕̗͖̳͉̲̰͍̝͎̲̼̞̦̥̮͎̬̬̩͎͉̭͉̮̟̮͙̠͔̪͇̠̰̭̲͇̣̯̙̺͕̞̱̳̥͉̩͚̙̬̖̪̪̺̙̺̜͉̼͈̭̻̟̟͕͍̤̼͇̳͎̃̈́̓͆̑̀̿̀̐́͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅy̸̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̡̨͕̪͇͎̦̤̭͔͚̫͙̹͈̠̙͓̞͎̹̙̭̝̯̦̜̼̤͚̼̺̪͇̩̥̼̝̻̝͈̳͕̟̳̻̞͇̬̹̳͚̫̘̥̗̰̞͕̦̥̦͉͈͓̮̮͖͎͍͙̳̟̹͓̪̹̥̹̦͙͇͙͔͔͓̹̥̲͍̪͈̲̪̪̥̮̹̖͔͉̻̳̻̞͓̪̼̯͈̗͔̦̘̦̰̖̠̔̂̀́̉̏͌̇̋̽̃̑̽̓͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅs̶̡̡̛̛̛̛͙̯̉͂̍̐̍͒͆̿̄̎̊̋̉̍̊͊̈́͆̈́̽͛͒͑̋̃͐̏̑̍̂̈́͐̉͛͛̐̇̓̾̍̒̂̐̑̾͑͂̈̒̃̏͑̈̊̓̑̅̈́̌͛̒͂̅͌̿͂͋̋́̊̄̏͋͗̐̐̑͛̍͆̾̿̇̽͌͐̎̓̽̅̾͛͌̓̾͒̑͆̎̈́͋̈́̂͛̽̆͂̀̃̿̓̑̈́͗̀̈́̈͊̄̄̆͑͊͌̋͒͋̉̽̄͌̄͌͊͊̐͂̓̀̆̀̿̊̇̎́̀̈̾̊̕̕͘̚͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠è̸́̆́͗̾̈͋̔̃̒̚͜͝ļ̶̛̩̥͈̜̳̩̱̹̘̼̗̟̰͎͉̟͙̬̙̦̈́̈̃̀̎̿̀̒̆̒͐̉̏̎͌̃̀͂̿̀̓͗͂̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅf̸̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̭̱̭̗̫̝̠͙̻̜͖͕̮̱͙͚̘̗͉͎̭̞̦͓̻̳̞̙͇̱̱͉̱̘̞̭̱̞̥̝̹̺̦̳͈̭̝͍̱̞͖̻͉͍̞̫̖̺̩͉͉̗͔̯̭̠̪͖̜̪̯̼͚̹̜̠̖̥̥̬̞̼͓̙͚͔͍̲̳͇͎̮̼̙̳͎̹̟̻͉͈̞̣͇͚̤̝̤̟̣̼͉̞͙̪̲̤̻͕̫͎̞͕̘̫̲̠̰̝̦̥̙͔̥͖̖̠͖̘͓̯̣̠͓͙̘͈̝̈͋̇̋̾̅̓̐̃̓͐̓͆͒̓̔͒̐͆͋͆̿̂̇̈͒̓͑́̈̓̆̉̈́̎̊̔̌̓̒̐͗͒̀̇̄̽̈̈̈̽̋̒̃̌̿͑̇̅̓̎͆͌̈́̓́̒̽̇̆̈́́̈́̌̎̄͗͋͗̾̔͗̊͒̈́͋̊͒̓̆̓̿̾͐̇̆́̄̾͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̱̖̟̻̠͎̺͉̫̂̉̅̐͑̋͛́͑̎̈́̒̐̈́͐̀̐̉̇̋͑́̅̀͊̍̌̽̐͌̋̈́̂̽̾̀̎̀̓̆̔͛̐̍̐̅̀̓̅͑̅̂̾̄̓͌̄͑̃͋̃̋̌̀͑̄͌̓̃͛͂̍͑͊͌͗̃͋̆̀̓͗͆͋́͌́͂̿̓̋́͆͗̎͛̇̾̊̀͂̌̒̽̃̒͂̈̅̍͐̊̍͑̆̐̿͒̌̍̽͆̀͒͋̆̿́̈̓́̎͑̒̊̔̋́̋̒̔͋́̂̉̀͌̃̈̑̿̈́̇͋͋͛͆͆́̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠į̷̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̤̤̭̦̬̱͕̫͉͔̯̣͙̫̭̫͎͚̣͚̬̖͚͎͇̮̣̫̱̱̱͉̺̲̣̟̱̟̤̤͚̮͔̺̳̮̰̜͍̗͉͍̝̯̼͚͖̩̦̝͚̺̺͎̼̼͇̰̲̩͉̗̤̭̞̞̭̭͙͍̘̭̥̭̱͓̜̳̬͑͊͆̔͗̈͌̒̋͒͒̂͗̒̈́͑̈́̈̽̽̃̄͋̀͊̑̔̈́͋͗̓̀̈͋́̋͆̎̊͑̌͗̾̒̐͗̀̃̀̈́͐̃̈́̿͛̈̆̀͑̊̾͂̐̈͆̎̅̋̐̀͛͒̉̍̃̈́̒̄̀͊͌͛́͂̀͊͗̽͐̌̔̃͑͆̈́̾͗̊́̐͛͂͛̿͒̅̇̑͒͑̌͑̏͑̍̎͒̐͊̿̂̄̏̉̎̆̓̄͌̏̾̋̽̀̅͑̾̇́̽̆̍͐̔͐́̂̉͗̌̈̍̈́̈́̑̿͒̏̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̢̛̛̛̿̓͂̆̆̔̾͂͆̆̎͋̆͊̀̄͒͑̿̊͑̑͆̆̆͗̍̾͋͐̓̇͒̿̂̉̆̾̈͗̊̐̆̓̇̉̅́̈́̇̈͆͂̓͗̎̔́̋̽̔̉͐͆̀̅̓̈̏̉͊̿͛̋͗̓̈́͐͌̈́͗̐̆̈́̈́͒̄̓̄̇̉͛̅͆̌͋̾̓͒̾̂͌̑̃̋̐̃̀̾̆̏̎͗̌̔̈́̂̉͌͋̇͋̓̉̆̑̔̈́͆̔̌̿̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝ ̴̢̡̛͓͔͈͖̥̦̙̜̦̟̭̠͉̩͖̩̦̪͎̺̞̟͈̒͆́̔̐̐͗͒̄̀̇͋̈̂̆̒̊̑̒͐͂̃̽̎̌̾̍́̍͒̎̀̈́̏̓̈́̒̎̿͗̓̆̌͌̒̋̓͋̈́̑̈́̂̀̔̓́̅͌̈́̓͐̃̎͑͒͂̄́̍͌͆́̌͊̋͆̈́̽̍͒̈͒͘̕̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅd̵̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̠͔̗̬̦̱̜̠̝̠̻̣̖̖̙̗͚̫̯̜̘̺͚͓̰͓̘̠̯̖͙̪̭͇̭͓̼̥͙͕̠̫̣̝͔͔̜̥̫̪͎͓͍͉̦̤̖̹̻̹͉̠͇͖̩͖̰̜̦̝͓̮̤͚͔̯̺̭͖͈͕̠̳̖̞̱̲͈͓̜̦̤̙̝̳̗̟̹̘̜̙͕͉̘̥̠̳̹̫̮̘̺̦͈̥͉͙͍̺̜͈͚̝̩̜͕̫̯̭͇̺͉͉͍̜͉̮͈͍͙̟͓̘͇͉̜̺̬̘͉͕̩̲͕̲̬̞̖̩̽̈̔̾͆̌̇̈͆̅̄̾̈́͌̇̅́̐̔͑̍̉͐̄̽̽̉̈́̋̀̏̎̄̓̓͋̊̾̽̒̉̓̊̐̈͂̈́̓̓̌̒͛̆͊̀̀̽̿̍̈̂͊̒̈́̌́̆̽̈́͑́͑͛́̿̅̍̃̐̀͐̏̀̄̊̂͛̀͛̌͐̏̈́͐̾͂̀̽̏̒͆̓̀͛̾̓͐͌̒̊̐̂̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̷̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̧̛̥̮̼͓͙͚̳͖͖͈̮̩͉͖͓̫͔̜̪̮̼̣̟͖̯̞̰̤͔̝̼͚͓͇͙͚͍̜̹͎̬͍̘̥̝̯̗͓̥̬͇̩̤̫̼̖̹̰͔͚͓̝̼̯̭̻͕̤̮̞̝̯͇̖͓̜̦͚̝̱̩͖̩͉̺̤̬̪̟̥͚̱̝̭͚̟͔̻̲̟̜͈͙̞͇̟̖̟̩̳̥͚̪͇͉͇̳͎͔͔̭̼͖̞̯̞͔̤̳̫͓̖͇̪̝͉̝̺̜̫̗̟͓̬̠̗͉̳̼̲̣̙̙͙̰̲̝͎̦̗̞͕̭̝͚̼̣̤̗̹̱̯̖̖̻̘͍̺̈́̎̂̿̀́̎̅͊̓͊̑̈́͆̍̄̐̓̎̓̓̄̃̌̐̅͆̓̂̑͋́͛̅͌̃̈̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̡̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̛̠̭̼͚̺͈̤͇͙͔̝̭̩̞̺̥̮̻̯̞͕̖̞̜̰̪̞̳̥̪͎̹͕͇̪̪͖̩̭͔͍̺̳̫͉̜̦̼͔̟̥̻͔̮͍̮͉̻̟̪̭̲͙͙̯̥̟͇̣̩͎̠̲̬̱͚͎̳̭̠̮̩͚͉̦̠̼̼͓̝͚̮͍̥̯͚̜̎͛͑̎̄̽͒̎͒̀́̌́̑̓͂̈́̾͆̈̉͗̈́̓̏͋́̆̈͐̾͐̾̅̈́̓̀̇̀͆̈̊̀́͒̈́͋̓̿̈́͛̅͆̈́͐̈́͊́̔̆̓͊̃́̔͛͊̐̀́̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝c̶̨̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̦̙̳̫̣͔̱͇͈̣̰̣̖͈̙͎̗͚̱̰͕̥̯̦̭̥̪̩̪̩̞̥͕͚̺͈̺̻̦̯͍͇͍̟͖͓͙̠̱̮̬̲̯̪̰̱̠͓̮̫͓̬̖͓̻͕̱̯͇̰͙͙̳̺̦̪͎̝̙̣̺̠͖̞͇̰̹̖̺̦̠̩͇͎̗̬̰̘͎͕̹̬͕̜͍̻̬̺̝̲̞̫͇̳̮͔̻̠̭̜͎͇̮͕̤̞̩̩̫͚̖͔̼̣͉͕̤̳̻̲̰̩̳͈̰̩̰̝̣͇̖͔͍̥͈̜̟̰͙̼̠̯̭͖̘̪̠̼̱͈̱̆́̈̓͗̊̏͂̑̓̃̂̋̊̃̾͛́̀̿̓́͛̆̏́̆́͛̂́̇͛̎͗̈́̌͗̿̑̇͋͐͂̂̈́͌̄̇͆̀̇͛̉͛͂̓͒̋͆̍̌͂̾̂͗̉̆́̾̌̑̌̇͂̄̉̓̏̈̍̋̽́̌́̓̅͊͒̉̔͒̄̍́́͛̏͒̂̉̇͋̌́͋͗̒͑͆̐̃͌̌̒̀̊͌̾̎̽́̂̐͋̓͗̅̽̑̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̡̛͉̣̼̹͚͉͔̲̰̹͎̩̫͆̋̐́̎̈́̍͂̓̀̄̃͊̊̎̇̇̋̅͋̆̂́̑́͒̄̇̒̀̾́̽͘̚͝͝͠ͅį̷̡̡̡̨̡̛͙̯̣̭̺̼̠͈̞̪̭̪̯̼͙̳̱̹͔̯̗͔̞̗̹̠̻̭̯̫͔̬̠͓̼͇̯̬̰͓̜̲͉̺͙̺͊̉͗̈́̋͛͐̔̓̍͋̾̄͗̂̓͑̓̑̌͐̓̀̀̂̀͒̐̆̔̊́͐̄̀̈́͋̈̔̓̈́̈́̊͆̆́̓͒͊́́̽̋̔̋̀́̒̍̽͆͗̊̄͂͂̀͊͆̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̢̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̬̦͍̞͖̣̭͍̙̖̬͍͚̖̤͚̼̳̼̘̣̞̟̤̮̦̜͇͉̘̯͖͓͓͚̲̭̻̳͚͙̪̘̩̟̱͕̹̺͇͇̮͉̻͈͍͙̭̖̮̦̰̫͎̰̦͚̖̪̩͚̬͇̥̖͉̖̞̭͎͍̫̠̯̻̞͈͖̰̞̬̥̙͚̻̹̖̠͓͇̱͎̠͇͇͔͚͖̗̞̲̮̙̬͙̠͉̩̼̜̺̠̦͎͙͙͙̘̬̲̥͉̰͔̥̜̳̪̗̫̺̣͍̭̩͔̤̥̖͈̰̮̭̠͙̹̻͕̥̍́̽̅̀̊͐͑̄̽̾̀́́̆̀͌͛̑̅̏͐̏̑̐̂͆̈̍̒̀̆́̀̔̎̒͋͌͗͊̄͗̓͒̀̈́̒̀̓̓͊̃̔͛̾̈́̂͊̉͑̍̀͑́̈́̅̀̃̑̀͒́͆̓̾̀̔̎̾̄̃́͗͑̀͋̉̏̒̒͗͆̑͑͑̃̓̈́͂̐́̌́͐̄͂̂͐͒̀̽́́̉̄̉͆̎̽͂͛̎͛̄̍̅̏̈́͗̀̌̉͊̀̐̅͆̋̾̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̸̡̨̧̡̛̛͓̞̻̱̜̝̹̻̻̟̰̙͕̳̺͚͓̹̥̲̤̫̻͓̥̲̜͓͔̜͇̺̜̅̓͋͒̎̌͑͛̊̾͐̃͑̐̒̃̑̂͋̃͑̓͊̂͗̑͐̍͌̿͂̈́̍͊̕͘̕͜͝͠͝ͅņ̷̨̧̛̛̛͍̖͙͓̗͍̳̭̔̑͌͗̇̍̄̒̍̂̐̂͌̏̈́̏͗̿̀̇̈̏̎͆̽̍͊̅͑̾̓̅̉̽̂̉̓̉̅̾͂̈̂̌̐́̌̾͗͆̌͒͆́̊͂̋̋͗̽̏͆̎̔̅̅̐̀́̐̌̈́̽͂͊̊́̌̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅg̴̨̛̛̛̛̱̦̠̪̭͎̭̠̙̖͍̼̫̐̎̒̃͐͗̒̑̄͂̏͗̅̈̈́̊̄̑͊̏̔͆̓̈́̂̎̍̀̍̐̈̍̌͛̂̀̐̾͑̿̔͒̌̒̊̓̏͒͆̈̾̎̈́̂̉̃͊̑̈́̀͆́͂́̒̏̏̌͊̑͂̏̋͋͂͛̊́̍̏̾̀̉́̔̀̓̉̌́̽͋̈́͐̽̌̈́̿̎̿͒̉̉̍̆̀̇͊͆̑̅͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝,̵̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̳̯͚̺̼͎̦̰̱͈̭̝̺̲͚͖̩͕̥̥̥̭͕͚̜̙̯̰͖͇̳̤͖͈̩̠̗͖̪̜̬̥̼̜̯̫̺̳̫̞̠̦̼̗̙̦͉̼͎̲̳̲̻̖̬͎̠̭̜̬͇̘̺̭̣̝̜̗̞͕̝̟̹̟̙͔̼̳̩͎͚̥̱̞̱̲̗͓̫͇̼̥͓̙͓͓͈͇͍̠͎͎̠͓͔̟̞̼̘͉͚͈͕̝̼͇͈̘͔̣́̀̈̀͊̿̉̈́̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̛̛͙̟̮̰̳͈̞͚̳̲̥̠̯̞̯̣̪͇̗͔̱̩̫̙͉̬̭͕̣͔̱̹̯̤̫̞̭͇͇̻͇̖͍͇̗̲̯̝̣͖̙͖͕̤̬̘̖̰̫̩͍̩͔̭̦̗͇͓̫̖̖͖̪̰̮̙̘͚̹̰͇͍̰̩̼̻̰̞̞̬͍̼̋͊͛̃̐̒̿̿̏̈́̈́̀͗͂̄͒̋̋̀̽̓̌̊̈͂͊́͑̍͋̆͌͌͋̊͂̇͗̓̋͆͆͛̃̄̔̀̓̓̈̃́̆̄̋̍͋͌̀̔̄͊̃͐̉̋͑̅̃͆̊̄̓̾̌͑̈́̏̂̑͋͐̂͑͗̏̾̅̍̓́̍̅́̈̈͌̿͛̀́͋͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅį̶̧̢̛̛̛͙͚̝̘̪͈͈̣̮̳͎͈̭͎̝͚̯̬̞̜̻͖̦̭̗̘̝̞̜͇̫̞͉͓̠̳͕̫̞̼̥͔̩̣̮͓̜̺̰͖͈͎̩̥̣͇̙̱̒̾̈́̈͑́̍̽̽̇́̀̀̎͛͐̉͂́́̅̌̂͐̑̔̈́̐͌͑̑̃̀͌̿̈͌͒̅͌̆͑́́̏̌̓̐̆̈̎͆͌̇̏͒̆̅̏̎̉͆̈́̓͊̑̑̓́͆́̐̿̀͆̀̿͆̈́̔͘͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝t̷̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̨̠̤̮͔̠͍̖͈͖̳͔̤͖̫̱̲͓̙̦͖̥̫̖̮͔͔̳̩̖̥͙͖͇̰̱̯̼̺̭̗̖͔̗͎͖̱͍̰̥͓͇͍̦̳̻̗͕͈̙͔̖̩̙͓͔̖̼̪̻͓̥̝͙̫̗̥͉͖͇̳͙̥͖͓͈̞̣̫̱͙͖̻͍̬͙̲̹͇̫͇̮͓̪̔́͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̟̫͍̜̟̬̰͖̜̟̮̞̼̯͈̥̫͙͕̻̝̺̤̙̞͖͔̘̺̙̬̪̮̰̮̙̖͈͓̥͎͎͈̜̩̖̖͔͉̲̩̙̭̞̲̥̘͖̦̫̩̱͔̘͔͉̲̤̳͎̯̰̯͍̳̥̱̼̗̳̯̼̠̮͍͔̾̽̽͐̉̎̐̇̉͐̊̔̿̑̈́̏̏̒̃̉͂̉͂͑̈́̀͗̐̍̄͌̿̀̔̽͗̈͛͒̀͐̉̇̏͛͐̈́̑̍̇͐̀̒̈́̓̇͗͒̎͑̈̎̏̑̏͂̋̈́̈́̋̋͆̅̏̌̎̈́̐́̈́̔͌̈́͐́̏̔̾̓̌̓̑̄̃̔̎̎̔̄̇̑̈́̽̃́̑͊̊̄͑͑̃̆͋̔̽̐̏̒̽̀̈́̈̅͑̈́̇͑̀̆̄͊̓̉̑̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅẁ̵̡̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̼̜̤̗͕̳̩͔̦̹͕͓̰̣̦̣̤̟͚͚͓͉̜͇͉͙͖̯̝̰̹̘̠̹͓̥̥͉̲̗͕͔̲̳̯̤̭̪̳͉̗̫̣͉͎͍̫͇͓̩͇̹͚̞͍̲̼̝̣͇͙̠̻͖̠̫̳͍̪̼̳̠̫̘̩̙̣̪̠͖̲̫̲̹̭͈̖̮̹͔͈̥̪̫̠̲͙̙̬̼̬̙͉̮̞̼̣̖̯̫͓̥͈̫͚̦̻͕̬̠̞̼̟̳̩̘̝̫̻̱͙̩̼̖̱͈͇̥̙̹̻͓̬̦̖́́͊̀̓̔̈͛̅̌͌̌̾̅͘̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅā̸̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̮̫͓̺̙̲̲̱̬̳̟͍̲̳̮͈̟̦̥̜̳͈͓̠̮̪͖̹̼̩͖̙̠͉̺͖̮̞̪͉̣̩̮̖̼̲̖͕͔̪͍̞̯̗̘͙̣̺͈̞̜̰̥͇̤͓̲̟̬͈̣̹̫̞̭̲̰̩̜̙̹̻͕͓̂̿͊̌̋̈́͒̆̐̈́̃̌̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅs̷̨̡̡̧͎̝̰̝̜̟̹̱̬͔̰̳͈̲̺̞̩͚͈̹͉͍̬̩͚̙͔̖̭̫̣̹̬͇̳̯̥͖͚̣̑͂̏̋̾̄͒̀̃̇̎͂̇͋̈̓̃ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̛̛̛̲͔̹̜̳͇͚̦̹͖͎̘̭͔̠̯̗̪͍͈̥̤̩̥̱̞̗͎̝̮̣̘̣̩͓̜̗͖̮̺͕̑̊͛̉̿̾̾̈́̀̅̅̀̄̋̽̈́͑͒̄̐̿̿͂̏̐́͗̾́̂̐̉̋̀̏̃͂͆̉̈́̈̍́͑͐̏̀̾͊͊̒̆͆͋̇̋͌̓͌͌͛̽̏͐̓̈́͒̔̈̋̄̎̊͂̎̄̇̆̌̏̄̒̈́͊̀́̎̓̈̐͊̀͛͑̑̅̈́̂̓̐͒̿͂̎͋̈́̂̔̓̀̈́̊̀́̋̽̉̌͆̂̐̀͊͊̂͂͒̈̍̽̔̊̾̓̀̌́͊̅̊̋̐̊̀͆̆̓͌̆̅̊̋͊̄̃̀̒͛̈́̓̓̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̷̢̡̨̛̛̭̼͎̙̣͔̞̬̫͎̠͈̟͎̯͂̈́̐͒͗̇̿̿̿̎̉̾͌̑̒̈́̏͆̉̄̈́͆̽͗̈́͌̐̄̆͛̈͛͊̉̽͂̂̾̋̐̿̑̂̌͂́͊̽̅̀̽̍̀͆̃͛͑̒̎̄͆̇̄̽́̀͐̃̈́̈́̐̓̉̑͗̿͑͗͆͋̓͌̂͌̀̑̆̀̂̅͂̓̾̾́̉̍̒̃̔̇͗̀̓̈́̒͐̌͒̇̃̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͠ͅf̷̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳͓͍̬̳͎͓̮̹͖̠̦̩̖̙̝̤̩̪͕̭͖̱̜̺̝͈̥̪͎͍̺̗͍̮̦̮̮̻̬̘̗̪̘̪̳̳̖͇̟͍͖͚͓͔͖̯̩̫̲̻̜̥̯̗̮̗̞̤̬͎̹͕̖̬͉̟̺͓̩̻͇͉̩̩̲͔̠̖̞̼̘̜͉̻̱̦͚̫͖̠̲̱̭̳̝̖͖͍̩̱̞̗̣͓̳̺̪̤̻̗̗̗͔̲̪̩̪̳͓̱̖͎̫̝̩̼̤̳͕̺͓̞̈̇̇͆͌́̓͌͂̏̇̃̒́̾͋͛̅̓̓͆̉̒̒̄̐̿̃̏̈͌̓̐̔̑̈́́̎̈́̊͋̏͛́͛̀̑̈́̐̀̍̇̔̈́̇̇͂́̓̅̒͗̃͗̄͊͗̓̎̈̓́̔̏̉̉̄̊͋͛͛͛̃̄̊̓͗̄̑͆͆̉͒̿͛̈́̌̉̂̉̿̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̷̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̣͉̦̰̜̝̜̺͕̖͙͎̗̪̱̮̜̱̮̣̼̺̰̣̝̤͙͔̣͇̲͔̮̟̝͇͙̪̜̭̳͖̘̗̝̭̱͚̜͍̹̭̙̬̗̪͕̬̮̻͔͓͇̦̙̻͚̗̯̦̪̩̫̜͕̹̫̦̤̺̯̥̘̗͖̰͎͍̣̤͖̤̬̯̹̗̝̘͇͉̱̰̥̫̥͈̪͖͓͓̱̖̱̞͕͉̦̮̮̩̺̞̟̜̮̬̮̖͕̼͓̫̲̰̠̟̙͇͙̞̝͓͙̮̠̜̬͕͔̟̭̠̤̖̬̪̠̙͉̞͙̊̇̆̋̋͆̂̈̽̑͒̈́̌̀͋̈́̔͗͌̾̈́̃́͂̊͊̂͑̀̔̋̀̉̌̓̉̆͊͒̍̋̈́̔̆̏͛̂̎͗͒̀̐͋̉̍́̎̃͋̈́͋̏͒́͋̀̾̓͛͋̽̆̓̀̀́͋̂̽̿͌̏̏͗́̆͐͛̊̅̿̅̄͛̂̿̽͛͌̏̒̂̈́͊͋͌͆̀̿͊̈̑̎͌̃̏̈́̈͆̄̏̅̇́̈͂͗̅̌̑͒̉͆͋͊͒͌̑̃͛̔̀̽́̆̀́̓͂̈́̂͐̍͗̅̿̈͒͌̀͒́̊͂͛́̽̄̉̈́͛̀͗̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̠̗̣̞̹̜͕̺͇͚͉͍̩̮̩̮̻͍̣̩̘̟͚̤̱̼̞̣̭͚͍̥͙̳̘̬͎̳̑̀̊͗́̀͛̐̀͒̒͂̀͛̊͂̌́̐̀̇̃̈͌̒̃̋͒̀̋̓̂̌̂̏̆̋̈́̃̂̋̓̋̈̑̑̈́́̔͗̅̋̋̃͒̇̈̈́͑̋̊̄̾͊̄̐̊̇̀͋͆̇̈́̆͂͋̊͊̓̇̐̀̾̍̂̓͑̂̓̄̋̒́̾̓͆̂̔̂̿̈̀͊͒͑̽̑̾͊͛̒͆̉̎́͗̈́̈́̉̄̀̄̀̓̔̃́́̍̾͒́͌͆̒̂́͗̄̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅn̴̛̙̻̜͉̟͔͔͖̗̙̦͍̰̪͍͖̝̼̟͎̳̗̖͒̔̔͂͂̿̒̌͋̈́͌̽̐̀̽͑̈̎͋͂̅̊́̂͊̒͑̀̃͆̓̐̄̓͑͗̄̂͌͆̿̒͛̏̈͆̌͛̀͑̐̆́̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅș̸̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̱̪̰̟̱̝̪̻͚̳̰͉̭̰͕͔̻̥͕̗̬̺̭̜̼̻͉̫͇̰̘͓̹̣̘͈̯̰͎͎̘̱͖̣͓͈̽̾̒̍͛̽̇̎̍̿͊̈͗̈́̍̂̍̅̓̈̑̒͋̀͒̓͒̃͋̈̏͒̍͛̓̓̂͐̂̅̄̑̐͌̈́̓̄̄̀̇̽̀͐̂́̽͋́̿͗̏͒͒̄̀̒̀̉̈̓̄̎̈́̔̎̆̓͗̈́̂̔͗̄̂̋͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠į̵̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̮̲̺̹̞̳̫͓̫͍͕̠͔̙͈̜̺̬̥̥͚̞̭̠̟̲̩̙̦͔̩̣̦͚͔̰̭͖͉̲͔̖͕̼̜͙̞̗͕̞͇͍̱̪̼̭̹̙̬̳̘̟̲̘̮̙̫͕̟͚̺͙̯̟̻̭̪̬̬̮̘̤̭̭̼͔͎̖̋̉̈́̈̑̇̅́̐̾̀̐̀́̐̑̈́̊̇̃̎̏͌̔̈̓͗́̈́̇̓͂̌̔̔͐̔̉̆͆̿̓̀͑̈́͑̇̀͆͑͗̎̊̊̿̐͌̆̽̑̏̾̂̄́͆͂͋͐̓̉̿͋̍͐̃̂͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅv̸̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̛̖̺͎̫̗̰̳͕̙̫̠̹̮̫̻͔̜̹͚͈̦̫̱̺̤͚̘̯͕̘̬̖̲̬͖̯͇͙̲̼͙͕̰̺͉͎͕̝̬̠͍̖̣͉̣̗̞̖̘̼̞̭̲̮̙̺̯̭̱̮̭̩̖͙̦͚̘̰̝̣͙̣̰̬̬̫̥͚͖͖̫̤̯̬̙̰̮̪̥̗͈͕̹̦̲̖̱̠̭̰̦̱̠̝̟͍̘̼̞̰̟̬̯̼̘̜̭̹͚̞̥̺̹͔̗̣͖̰̱̫͍͉̼͓̹̝͉͈̠̜̲̦̙̦̦̼̱͕̜̥̟̫̎̋̍̂̅̂̈͊͐̔͐̿̾͑̿͐̀̈́̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̹̗̯̞͍̩̮̖͉̫͙͓͖̟̮̼̻̞̫͍̮̬̭̗̩̟̘̦̱̱̺͎̱͉̣̩̗̰̝̣̘̣͎͈͈͎̤̖̣̯̳̺̭͔͔͓͉͍͙̬̺̺̱̪̮̣̙̺̲̥̠͔͚̲͕͙̣̺̼̗̜̳͔̞̲̻͓̖̻̣̣̦̟̰͍̰̺͉̤̬͖͓͍̰͔̲̮̮̥̘̹̻̦̤͔̰̻̯̥̳̫̱̰̟̥̯͉͔̰͍͎͙͉̯͔̙̖̗̲̖̼̺̯̳̗̫̰̺͇̤͙̥̘̞̘̤͍͎̥͎̥̞̜̱͖͙̮̜̤̗͈̯̤̞̲̖͙̜͙͎̰͑͐̀̿̐͊̓́̊̍̀́͂̀̏̓̓̔̐͒̍͆͐̎̃͌̇̄͐̀͗̓̊̽̉̏̎̀͒̏͐̔̈̂̈̏̈́̈͋̈́̍͆́̆͂̄̃̍̐͐̒̄̎̓͐͊̂̈͒͐̇͗́̍̄̂̇̀̾̌̈́̊̍͋̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̸̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̛̫͇͎̟͓̦̹̗̟̰̦͇̹̹͉̙̮̬̗͔̫̬̱͕͙̣͚͚̙͖̰͖̤͕̭͓̻̥̙̙̦͙͔͈̠̖̣̭̤̥̣̙͇̦̦͚̉́̈̿̀͑̒̍̏͒̀̅̀̉̄̈́̅̉̄̒͂́̉̎̌̐̑͐̽̉̈̃̆̔̇́̀̔͐͊̇́͆̔̃̉͂́̃̀̑̓̈̅͛̊̊͂͌̉͊̈́̈́̿͐́͊̾͛́̾͐̏̎̈́̀̋̌́̾̈́̂̊̾͂̅̀̋̓̾͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̫̬̘͉̱͔͍̖̤͍͖̱͙̲̘̳̗͇̰͈̟̮̪̫̠̟̱̲͖̳̭͙̮̳̥͎̼̠͉̠̻̙̭̘̭͖͚͙̤̳̗̙͔̰̝͙̞̬̦̤̮̺͓̮͎̟̩̲̜̟̹͔̱̬̠̩̗͙̼̰͔̞̬̟̲̜̼̩̩̱̙͍͙̱̺̼̫͕̻̠̳̮͔̰̭̺̗̼̰͚̮̻̳̫̩̫͖͈̤̩͚̙̝͔̗͓͋̎́̓̈́͆̏͛̎͐͌̂̈̇̂͌̈́̈́̀͆̔̐̇̾̓͊̈́̓́́̈́͋͗͆̅̇̿̌̑̓̓́͊̆̈́̊̇͒͋͊̋̈̅̎͊̾͌͒͑̃̋͌̉̑́̌̾̄̐̄͊̒͋̿͌̔̍̾͋͑́̅͛͛͐̈́̓͐̈́̿̓͑̌̐́̑̽̾̀̆̑̎͗̿̅̉͊̽̆̂̂̑̈́̇͋̓̆̊̀̓͂̑̑̓̈̐̊̎͂̉̇̌̿̌̃̈́̓̓͆͐́͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĢ̶̧̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̦̞̣̬̜͖͈̲̤̫͖̠̺̪̤͖̩̘̤̙̹̪̻̱̘͎̠̞͍͍̱̼̫̠̳̻͔̺̭̳̰͔͖̗̬̙̫̮̫͕̦͚̜̜̮͙̳͉̪̙͉̗͖̬͇̜̙̤̠̲̺̯̙͓͈̮̙̻̳̘̪̫͎̺͙͚̣͇͓̺̦͍̝͓̻͕͙̮̭̯͙͍̻̥̜̟̣̱̪̪̭̼̪̺̝̟̥͚̗̲̭̰͇͇͉̲͕̞͚̩̺̱̻̰̫̦̭̰͎̩̹͕͉̣͖̣̬̩͎̟̪̺̫̬̗̲̣͚̖̟̘̞̟̣̟̯̺͎̀͒̆̀̈́͌́̿̓̉͗̈́̅̐̅̌͒̈́͂͐̌͌̀͐͗͛̾̀̓̒̅̀́͌̓́̏̀̈̉̈́̆̊̐̆͂̍̈́̿̈̓̓̓̆̃̐̽̅̈́̿͋͌̎̂̽̊͐͊͒̍͑͋̒̈͂̅̿̑̑̏́̐̈́̈́̓̀̂͆͐͋́̋͒́͗̿̃̇͐̓́̍̑̆̆̑̿͊̀͗̀͗̇̀͌̔͐̏̂̾̒̓͆̈́͗̉̈́͌̒̏̃̓̾̒͋̊͆͌̌̉̽̅͂͊̀͐̄͗́͂̍́̽̀̎̀͂͗̑̒̅̿̈́̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̟͓͖͖̺͎͎̭̤̖̖͈̱̠̝̳̺̙̠̥͕̻̤̪̜̱̘̦̙̩̣̦̳͇̼̼̻͓̤̦̫̮̬̬̦͉̱͓̺̝͔̲͍͉͇̦͎͚̙̰̼̻̬̦̰̖̖̟͇̰̫͉͚̳̥͙̯̳̪̱̙̱͎͕̟̘̺͇͚̭̬̲̹͍͚͉̬̟͍͖̼̮͎͖̩̳̜̱̠͖̥͉̜̤͉̥̥͖̣̤͖̪͇̼̟͚̩͖̼̦̞̳͎̻͔̞̦͎͇̤̤̹̠͔̮̮͙̱̗̦̫͖͇̼̱̺̞̞̹͙̳̤̗̺̣̫̇̋̓̓̃͂̍̈́͒̊̾͛̈́͊̈́͒͊̂̈͆̏́̓́̊̇̋͂̆̓͆̈́̂̈̏̍̄̊̌̍̀͛̓͂͑͂̒͂̿͑̍͌̿͛̐̑͌̑̎̔͋̀̅̋͆̈́̔̾̂̋̐̈́̍̈́͌̇̽̄̏̄͊́͒̑͑̀͆́̋̂̄̆̽͒͂̽̾̃͂̋̍̇̎̓̈͗͗̓͆̋̋̓̈́̃̅̈́͛̏̀̊̈̈́͐͌̋͊̆̉̑͗̽̊͒̿̄̄͊̅̅̀̎̓̈́͋͛̄̀͗͗͒̇͛͐́̈́̇͂̾͗̍͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȯ̵̝̠̯̟͓͓͐̃̓̒͑̕͝ţ̶̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̛̥̠͍̱̺̘͖͕̻͎̼̤̘̦̩͇̟̪̮͖̺̘̝͎͍̦̣̝̟̯͙̣̥̥̭͍̩̱͔̯̪͙̼͙̻͖̟̰͕̟̥̼̭̫̜̲̣͈̫̝̰͙̲̞͈̳̫̼̦̼͖̣̖̺̠̫̟̥̮̤͓͙̖̙̫͖̲̼̫̼̪͎̮̜̫͈̭̪̥̱̠͈̥̮̣̳͕͍̘̥̦̱̖̱̙̖̭͇̣̖̩̭̻̥̟͈͓̥͎͈̞̜̟̳̬͔̟̠͔̪̫͈̙͕̝̱̞̯̬͓̯̯͚̬̹͓̥͍̔̏̆̇̅͊̇̏̓͆͂͗̈́̈͛͑̄̂̋͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̭͉̳̺̬͉͔͉͉͎̣̫̦͉͈͚͚̼̗͙̯̼̠͕̯̲͕͓̲̬̱̗̳̹̣̘̯͚̠̳̜̮̠̩̭̤̥͚̣͓̟̲͇̰̖̜̙͓̫̣͇̖̯͓̮̰̯̹̖͉̖̘̗͖͔̈́͗̒̍̉͛̇̀͆̀͆̈́̃͐̀̌̊̈̋͊͐͛̐̃̓͒̅̈́̄̆̈́̿̅̇̌̌̊̆̽̎̒̓̋̎̈́̃̋͊́̈́̉͑͂̈́̑͗́̽͛̈́͐̈́̄̀̐̽̈́̇̐̀̈́̓͋̿͆̏̈́̍̎͗͒̋̉͐̇̀̋̉́͆̓̍̾͐̽̉̌̈́̓̒̄̈́̉̋̈̔͛̒̿͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̸̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̭̹͚̥̣̭͙̺̱͓̪̺͈̬̺̱̬̤̣̤̼̠̺̠̬͈͕͖͙̬͙̗̠̖̫̼͕̦͇̘̙̹͖͍̣̺̬̲̻͙͍̼̜̖̫̼̤͍̻̖̤̜͓͔̲̣͖̰͚͈̪͔̜̥̗̖̘̱͕̲̯̯̺̦͔͉̜̹̠̻͖͓̭̖͇̭̜̝̤̫̺̘̦̗͚̫̗̖̠̺̭͖̞̳̻̟͓̦̣̲͔̯̺̝̱̈́̓̄͒͒̈́̈̊̆͑̑͗̆̌̀̈́̓̇͂̊̒͋͆̓͆̄̂̉̌̒̃̐̃͑̒̽͋̾̽͒̅̐̂̌͋͊̿͋͑͋̒̇̽͐́̈́͋̀̄̏́̇̀͌͌̒́̌̃͑̉̂͂͂̎̀̏̈͐͛͑̌̐͆͑̿͊͗́̈̀̀̽̀̇̈́̅̏̒̏̽̏̀̈́̓́͂̎̇̂̿͗̿̆̈́̊͛̇͑͂̂̍̍̒͂̎͛̏̈̍́͐̓́̀̀̿͒̍̀̽̐̀̓͗͑͗̓̐̈̑͑̃̐̃̇̓̀̏̔̈́̌̓̄̀͊̑͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅq̵̢̡̨͍͉̖͍̼̜̝̣̦̩̥͙̝̲̫̝̤͇̻͇͈͚̦̯̫̗̱̖͙̦͙̲͎͔͔͚͍̅̽͋̾̉̍͗͌͋̐͆̌͗̈́̔̉̑̈́̓̊̋̎̕̕͝͠ừ̷̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̢̧̮̩̟̜̙̣͙̹̼̮͔̠̪̞̬̣̫̦͈͔̝͚̼̝͓̠̫͎̦̤̯͙͈͙̥̺̰̝̥̥͕̲͙̳̻̫̹̱̩͇̟͔̼͖̞͓͇̖̪̖̠̝̞̜̪̥͓͙̠̲̲̞̞̼̬̙̣̺̩̩͕͉̯̝͙̩̟̻̻̙̲̬̺̲͇̻̥̦̰̳̱̩̳͚̪̥̰̠͙̩̗̫̬̺͓̱͗̔͌̎̀̆̆̊̈́̎̓́̈̊͑͆͑̔̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̷̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̼̜̮̦̬̣̞̠̤̼͔̩̯͖̳̞̙̱̫͙̖̮̳͎̯̙̘̖̻̲̲͈͕͍͓̣̮̗̍̈́͊͛́̓̄̉̎̉̂́̇̓̌̈́̿̑́̓͗͋̊̏͗̈́́̅͊͐̑͛̀̑̀͒̆͋̀̈́̽́́͊̐̌̉́̀̏͌͛̾͊̀͆͊͌̀͊̏̓̏̏͊̆͆̅̍̅̍̍͊́̐̍̐̄͋̊́͌̆͊̊̿̃͆̓͂̅̅͗͑̑̽̑̏̃̄̉͛͑̎̾̈́̊̔̊̉̂̆̉̋́́͒̃̾̈̆͗̊̈́̈́̍̽̂́͑̆͐̌͛̉̊̌̍͑̔̎̓̀̊͊̂̽̏̾̀̇̈́͑͆̎̃̏̅̔́̓̊̉̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝,̴̨̢̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̧͈͔̟̤̞̪̗̬͍̤̳̣͙̠͉̬̱̠̯͔͖̞̱͔͙̙̻̦̺̼̰̺̻̝̣̦̝͚͇͎̪͚̭̹̫̺͇͈̩̫͕͙̣̥̗͈̞̗͈̳̻̫̳͚̺̮̤͖̬̠͈̭͍̤̹̻̠̻͎͓̘̫̟̹̘̺̱̬͕͕͔̱͎̼̖͍̙̦̥̺̹͚͎͚̫̙͔̼̳̘̤͚̤̲͖͚͉͉͉̻͈̦͙̪̫̭̭̼̖͓͈̻͓͕̩̮̘̻̰͉̗̱̤̗͕͖̝̳͉̰̹̪̞͎̻͇͎̣̼̣̟͚̮̜̤̺̼̤̥̘̻̘̼̄̒̋̍͆͆͂͐̉̍̑̒̂̌͒̾͌̏̑͌̈́͗̑̄̊̀̍̾̿͆̐̂̎̆̉̈́͋̔͒͆̄͊̏͗͌̿̓͐̀̐͆̄͒̍̒͐͊͑́́̈́̅̈́̌̿̅̏̿̄̅̔͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̠̥̬͍̼̹̮̗̥͖͚̗̳͖̠̟͍̤̲̠̖̮͙̮̮̳̻̖̫̠̻̻̼͙̟̎̈́͒̎̈̈́̐̒͊̋̆̔͆̏̌̒̍̄́͒̓̆̏̀̈̉͋̌͒̌̽̈̔̉͑̎͑̆̀̈̃̃̇͌͘͠͠͠Į̴̡̛̛̛̛̛͇͕̻͕̰̼̜͎̻̳͔͓͇̗͖͔̣͖̦̬͖̮̹͍͔̯̪̍͊̐͋̌̓͆̈́͐̌̓̾̈́̀͋̃̔͊̓̐́̿̐͊͑͒͊́̌͂̆̌̃͐̒̾̿̂̎̌͗̀̓̇́͗̀̃̊͛̿̎̉̓̊̋͐͐̈́̎͌̍͆̓͛̏͒̓̀̍̒̌̂͌͋̈́̈̈̉̍̇̑̉͋̈́̔͛̂͗̊̍͂̇̓̌͒́́̅́̈́͊́͛̑̀̏̈́̓́͒̍̏͐̂̌̀̃̒͊̽̾̽̒͊́̀̇̂̅̉̃̀̐͌̓́́̏͗̂͊͗̀̏̈͌̈͑̒͛̌̾͑͂̉̿͌̇̓̉̊͐̍̿͂̋̐̓͑̏̅̅͐̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̝͕̠̟̗͍̙̩̦͙̳̱̳̞̩̭̲̰̫͉̮̜͎̘̲͍͍̳͎̠̮̟͇̲̭̙̰͓̩͈̠̘̱̯̭͖̜̮̤͙̦̤͖͖̩̻͎̘̻͚̟̪̳͚̙̮͙̺̫͙͔̠̱̲̻͎͚̻̠̙̬̲̪̤͖̤̪̦̗̣͇̫̬̘͇͚̗̹͓̥͔̙̼̪͚͙̲̬̟͖̠̩͍̹̮̗̮̤̗̗̯͎̻̦͖̮̈́͑̉̀̋́̾̎̈́̈́̔̈́̊̓̃̊̑̓̓̀͗̍̄̒̅̔͌͑̈́̎́̅̇̌͌́͊͌̋̓͒̀̈́͒͗̎̇̃͒͒̂͊̀͂̏̄̃͑͋͆͒̈́̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̶̡̨̢̧̢̢̠̳̣̣͇̣͈̰͇͇̫̱̬̺̞͚̥̖̤̥͖̩̖͎̫̫̪̮̥̼̜̥̪̯̗̦͙̺̜̤͇͖͙͍͓͕̬̭̳͍͙̲̪͔͓̭̼͚̺͔͙̘̖̺̗̼͉̖̬̗̺̻͙̥̰̻̖̮͉̈́̍͜͜͜͜ͅͅi̵̡̢̢̡̡̡̢̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͕̘͇̭͕͚̟̮̝̖͔̖͇͔̱̣͉̝͉͕̙̻̻̹͚̰͉͚̼̟̪͈͓͔͕̗̮̰̦͇͎̹̳̘̜͔͙̱̳͖̬̻̠͇̠̻̲̠͕̣̞̣̼̜͍̰̞̝͙̞͙̮̭̳͖̖̟̬̜̯̰̦̼͇̟̞͈̖̼͈̹̩̼̩̦͕͙̗̞̱̻͔͎̣̲͖̼̘͈̼̜̭̙̳̞̣͙̗̭͉̙͔̮̣̹̺͈͓̥̰͙̜͎̟͖̪̠̲̙̝͔̹͓̙̙̦̗̼̥̝͔̝̜̭͓̯͇̖͉̯̱̺͎̱̹̭͎̹͚͐̈̆̐̄̈́̊̆͑̔̊̓̒͋̅̋͑̆̉̈́̇́͒͒͗͊͑̓̐̄̑̈́̅̀̂̔̅͋͌̑̒͌̿̍͗̈́̏̂͗̑̀̉̓̾̏͂̄̾̎̇̈́̓̈͛̎̾̉̈́́̔̋͗̈́̈́̍̓͗͗͛̒̄̀̌̄̅̍̔̔̃̏̅̏̓͒͂͗̈́̓̑̅̑̊̏̌̏̿͛̈́̋̐̏͊̈͆̉̃̎̃̍̓͒̿͂̃͊̒̆̇̃̆̓̈́̔̑̐́͗̔̒͑̃͊́̑̓̄͌̇͂̿͐̈́̉̉̌͗̈́̔̇͌̾̋̀͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̴̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̛̱̤͎̲͉͍̙̼̩͔̩̮̫̣̮̞̩̫͚̝̩͍̗̰͓̪̱̖̥̖͈͎̱̞͉͍̣̼̼̼͉̭͇̠̠̫͓̰̰̥̫̰̩̦̪̞̠̗̣͖̜̠̟̥̪̭̰̭̫͚͙̯̘̭̭͚̺͈̦̻̩̩͉͕̳̣̗̪̤̘̲̱͇̣̻͖̥͔̤̞̖̪͙̥̥̞͇̼̣̲̜̞͙̲͈̩̼̦̻̹̼̺͎͓̲̗̉͐͊͊͑̑̃̀̉͛̌̓̔̓̈̈́̌̒̀̆̈́̈́̐͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅḧ̷̡̧̧̡̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̞͓̦̦̘̻̬̺̩̘͚̬̘͇͎̮̞͕̪̥̮̫̲͈̞̟̗͓̤͔͉͓̬̫͈͓͇̦̦̱̙̠̘̲͕͉̻̯̱̤̠͕̠̹͓̰̺̬͉͇̜͕̤͍͔̪̮̮͕̦̱̺̦̯͈͈̙̻̬̱̞̪̬͖̬̞̞̮̫̪̤̣͕̦̹͚̭̣̞̝͈̣̳̰̹̬̠͕̻̭́͛͆́̌̌͊̽̌̏̈͐̏͊̆̋̇̊̈́͗̽̓̀̀̒͆̋̋͗̈́̒͂̔́̊̚̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͓̰̺̝̙͙̣̻̞̺͔̦̜̠̥͎̦͎̫̳̲̪̪͚̠͈̱̗̤̩͎͈̝̤̦͔͍͕̯̙̭͖̙͒͛͌̆̑͗̾͒̐͊̉̒́̾͌̓͋͗̑̍̑̍̽̉̄͋́̅́̆̋̿̉̀́͌̉̎́̇̋̈́̀̋̍̊͂́̏̿̈́̌̌̾̄̉̊̾̄̇̍͛̐͐̔͌̅̀̌͌̿̌̄̏̓̏̈́̑̄̈́̅̅͌̐͑͆̿̒͗̌͑̈͛̓̾͐͛̾͆̈́̂̌́͂̓͆̓̒̽͒̀̌̑̋͐̽̈̓͌̂͑̽̋̈̒͛̇̔̄̇̊̈̎͛̉̈́̐̉̉͐̌͛͐̊͗͋̿̆̒̀̿͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̧̡̧̛̛̼̙̮͙̲̳̖͍̺̬̹̘͎͚̪̗̼͔̙̻̣̞̗̤͈̰̜͚͇̘̯͔̹̺̰̻̬̹̯̱̖̝̪͈͈̫͇̫̺̹̣̼̘̬̬̱̠̠͎̩̼͎͍͍͍̟̹̰̣̪̞̫͖͓͙̯̹͚͓̟͙͎̫͕̹̜̖̱̟̭̲̹̻̤̖͔͇͋̍̾̅̊̒͂̎̄͌́͋̽͒̿̐͂͛̒̃͒̈̾̈̅͗́̽́̌̄̽͐̌̆̿͗̽̚͘̕͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṕ̴̧̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̧̥̝̖̘̝̻̝̱͓̱͇̫̼̪̲̥̞̥̬͈͚̝͍̞̞̠̲͔̠̰̦͖͓̝̮̼̭̗̰̠̣̼̣̘͕͉̯̩͉̟͚͎̲͉̻̳̠͕͇̞͙͙̩̈͊́̐̂̈̅̌͌̿͑̅́̉̂̈́̌̓̋͂̐͗̿̍̅̀̉̐̾̎͗͐̈͛͐̈́̏͛̔̔̎̊͌̀͐̓͊͛͆̅͌̈̐̅͌̂̓̔̆̓̋̔̍̐̑̓́̌̾̀̋̓̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̵̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̙̘͈̥͕̖̳͕̫̞͍͓͖͖͖͓̞̱͖̱͈̱̣͈̦̣̹̦̳̯̬̯͎̰̦͓̤̲͍͖̦̯̜͇̳̻̤͖͕͖̲̠̫̖̬̮̙̞͚̪̯̠̲͚͎̰̩̺̙̫̭͎̖͖͎͎͓̞̝͈͖͎̺̝̻̬̬̘͙̮̳̱̫̫͈̩͔̦̟̠͖̘͚͇̣͔̭̮̜̥͎͖̙̙̼͍̘͉̩̗̫̩̩̫̥̱̩͈̺̻̤̱̳̫̹͔̳̺̦̈́̈́̋̑̂̊̈́̃̒͒̅͌̅̄̓̈́̎͐̎͌̈́̔͐̈́̈́͆͋̀͂͐͐͛̑͆̎̾͋̓̇́̽̿̉̀͆͋̃͐̽̐͋͋̐͂̓̐̀̅̈͌̈̒̽̀̎̆̐̅̆̔͌̋̉̄̀̈́͑͗̿̾̌̂̀̀̾̃̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅë̸̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̫̞͍̰̠͚͉̯̖͍̙͚̲̙̟̲̯̬̙̬̞̼̮̼͎̼̮̩̥̠̻͍̳͖̳̠͍͈̠̻͓͓̳̳̪̱͚̼͇̮́̉̆͊̊̔̆́͂̓̅̽̾̍̋̑̈́̓̈́̊̐́̈́̈̆̽̒̈́́̅͗͋̽́̃̅̅̾͂̉͋͐̑̉̓̀͋̀̇́̊̇̍̾̿́̈́͑̇̓̂̐͋̆͋́͒̓̂̃͑̍̂́̑̑͊̓͑͆̊͑͗̎̊͆̀̃̆̓̂̌͆̾̉͛̈́͐̓͛̋̿͛̍̈́̍̉͗̅̓̐̈́͑͛̓̾̐͂͒̌̒͗̃́͗̓̽̉͋̓͊̀̍̎̃̉̇̆͛̋͐̇̀̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̷̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̨̨̮̭̟̪̩̤̘̻̼̜̜̹̤̼͕̺̮͖̬̱̮̗̞̝͎̯̗̜̠̟͈̤͕̱̥̺̳̻̗̥̺̮̠̟̞̣̦͎͔̦͙̹̫̘̞͍̯̫̭̝̮̙̞̺̺̰̬̮̲̦̝̠̮͙͖͚̭̱̫̘͉͇̬̬͖̤͔͓͎̲̳̙̺̤̯͎͖̮̥̭̳̝͎͚̞̬̩̳͓̝̫̻͖̩̹̟̫͉͙̯͉̳͇͉͕͓͓͉͓̹͖͖̻̭͚̫̘̪͔͚̤̹̹̤̣̹͍͔̣̤̻̖͆͛̒̓͑̌̈̄̽̎͗̐̐̈́̑̃̎͂̄͑̉̅̉̈͊́́̿̊͌̿̈́͛̆̄̈́̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅë̷̡̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̛̛̙͎̬͉̺͍̺̣̲͕̜͉̞͇̘̹̠̱̬̻̥̺̜͔̝͙͕̳̝͉͉͎̥̩͖̤̠̹̥̘̙̻̝̖͉͇͔̯͎̻̪͍͖̫͈̲̪̰̣̺̞̰͍̬̬̠͉̗̲̺̰̩͍̥̺͓͓̟̭̘͍͕͕̯̞̜̙̤̪͖̮̼̻͙̞̝̱͔̟̻̪̗̣͓̦̻̯̱̗͙̣͉̖̘̫͓̦̞͙̻̝̻͙̘̦͕̩̙̫̘̪̗̘̗̱̗̤͔̰̙̱̠̣̰͎̝͍̬̮̫̲̺͍̖͙̮͖̰̥͖̤̩͔͔́̐͂̉͛̋̒̊̓͒͗́̈́͑̈̓̍̆͒̎̇̐͐̈́̃̈͛͂̊͂̊͑̅̐͊́̓̅͒͘͘͜͜͝͝͝n̸̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̨̛͍͓̭̫̺͕̭̦͕͕͍̝̹̲̖̝̤͈͔̱͓̮̻̝̮̩̦̤̘͚̬͖̬̗̹͕̺͕̳̠̦̺̞̞̳̥̙̩͇̭̩̠͎͉̠͖̪̲̥͍̖̻͇͎̮̝͓̰͚͎̮̬͖̳̮̳͈̞̣̼̳͉̬͔̻̗̱̩̤̩̩̻͙̩̩̞̳̦̯̜̭̬̗̣̭̙͎͉̤̗̮̤̯̲̖̲̭̬͔̭͓̹̝̞̯̪̼̝̺̳̺̝͇̤̱̤͔͕̼̰̲̠͍̭̳̪͖͖̪̜̖̪̗̳͖͉̲̝̘̻̱̙̰̤͕͕̲̩̯͍̜͒͐́̈́͐͐̃̿̑͌͛́̅̂͌̃̓͗͌̏͐̔͋̏̓́́̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̛̩̦̎͑̅̀̍̐͋̀̍̿̒̔̍̊̓͂͂̊̋̌̏́̉͆͂͒̇̏̇̇̀̋̓̊̔͆̏́̀͒̀̀̈́͋̿̂̀͐̎̈́̒͑̈́͒͆̆̈͐͆̈́͌̇́͌̌̌̌̈̅́̍̏͋̊̽̊̈́̋̽̍̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̴̨̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̭̜̬͔̫͇̬̦̱̳̼̗͓̘̠̭̤͎̲̪̺̮̣͙̻͇͕͕̘̤̗̭̦̘̪͍̩̦̫̥̱̹̻͚͖̤͉͇̞̲̪̥̳̺̣̣̻͉̮̗̮̤̳̮̼̗̖̬̟͇͔̳̙͔̰̠̩͉̝̤̗̝̖̠̭̹̹̯̣̺̝͇̼͈̣̖͖̠͎͓̘̥̬͎̻̘͎̳̞̬̯͖͔͍̣͎̳͍͎̖̲̫̜̳̲̮̼̣͔͈̝̩̱̤̮͐̂̓́̒̈̊́̃͛̍͌̓͐̅̑̿̎̒̓͛̿̆̈̇̓̓̄̂͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅi̶̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̯̣͔̗̦̹̯͕̭͕̙̲͕̗͈̜̪̮̹̙̗͕̫̩̖̥͉̲̼̹͇̹̮̩̤̮̯͈̘͕̮̜̝̱͈̲͍̰͔͈͚̖̭̲͖͎̱͙̜̠̟̯̮͓̰̩̤̙̲͇͔̱̪̟͙͈̝̰͉̗͉͍͓͔̤͖̲͍̮͙͙̮̖̞̠̤̩̠̦̥͚͖̜̦̺͈̮̩͕͙͎̘̭͈̯̞̹̤̰̪͙͓͉̬̪͕͙̫̹̹̠̗͙̳̤̟͉̖̦̙̙̬̳͖̪̳̮͇̎͛̃̒͛̈́̾̉̒̏̾́͐̏̈́̊̅͑̑̇͆̆̌̽̾̋̀̉̔͌̆̑͂̉̀̓̿̅̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̡̡̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̡̢̢̨̞̝̜̬̬̘̘̫͓̣̟͙͙̗̪̰̥̳̖̙͔͓̠̩͔̳̥͔̘̺̞͈͉̗̦̪͓̙̯͚͙̘̖̳͉̤̭̪̩̳̻̭͍͕̣͎͍͉̙̗͍̙͕̭͎̹̰̬̹̺̗̮̤͇̮̣̹̥̘̱̳̫̼̦̯̙̝͖͉͎̭̥̗̬̞̜̯̤̦̜̖͉̼̖̩̹̟̣̻̘̘̲̗͈̟͙̙͓̱̺̭͔̝̤̣͎̻̰̟̻͈̞̫̭̥̮͎̠̰̻̲̦̮͖̫͇̣̣͇̟̱͕̣̠̙̖͖͉͖̖̤͙̙̞͔͍̍̃͌̌͆̎̌̈̏̇̏̎̓͗̽̒͑̿́̽́̈́͆͆̚̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̛͎͈͈͕̜̥̮̳͕̮̯͔͕̭͍͕͎͔̼͉̯͕̠̬͍̱̪̩̝̖̰̺̥̮̲̪̙̺̜̖̲̞̟̯̭̜̲͉̘͖̫̯̲̤̙̞͙̘̱̝͚̞͈̰̞͓͓̝̱͔̹̪̙̞̱̦̣̯̳̱̳͎̳͔̭̪̜̤͓̤̻̦̜̝̜̣̝̹̯͔͍̝̬̰̱͎̯̟̞̪̙͕̲̥̫͚̯͔̥̯͖͓̹̑̽̂̊͊̃̀̌͌̈́͌̈͑̃̄̉̇͊̓̔̾͊̑̀̎͋̅̂̀̓̽̒́̿̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȃ̴̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̜̞̳̼͉̟̬̗̖̹̟̣̫̮̺̱̝̮̖͙̞̱̗̠̹̥͎͉̮̻̻̼̟̪̻͇͔̠̟̰̻̺̜͈̼̜̦͕͓̗͍̪̗͔͎̻͇̭͎͚͓͎̳̬̫̪͍̪̮̞̯̺̗̳̘̼̱̳̹̲͖͚̰͉̻̺͈̜̦̦̥̖̟̮͖̫̦̩̭͕̟̮̟̯̰̼͍̤͕̰͓͇̱̳̪̞̮̦͈͖͕͙͈̰̱̖̘̮̣͈̣̻͍̻͈͎̤̤͖̦̮̦̙̰̭̣̭̟̦̞͇̜̣̰̤̹̹͚̠̬̪̙̱͓̠̣̰̹̥̠̞͕̬̬̻̣̟̫̝͗̄̿̾͆̆̈́͑̔̇̀̓̿̇͊̓͊̑͆͆̂̋́́̄͒͛̈́̍̆̄̌͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̢̨̛͇̗̩̲͕̱̥̰̦̠̣̼̠͙͙̆͊̀͑́͊̐̄̏̄̀͂̄̾͒̉͊̓̿̈́̈́͒̈̄̊̊̎̓̒̒̾͊̌̄̀͐̀͒̾̒̇̏̀͑̑̃͒̃̈́̀̍͆̓̌͆͒͂̀̿̈́̀̉̐̈́̓͆̃́̀͌̒̒̌͛̾͌̔̉̂̏̈́̑̆͑̈́̉̒̒͊̔͊̃̒̇͛̂̎̂̑͊͌͐̆̂̽̽͛̍͛̆̌̀̇̈́̄̋̓̂̍̈́̍̔̌̾̾̽͗̆̏̇̀̀́͊̈́̓͘͘͘̚͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅd̸̢̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̡͍͎̫̻̼̘̗̙̝̠̹̘̪̰͓͖̜͚̬͕̞̪̙̪͕͎̳̭̳̗̟̣͖̠̣̫͓̙͎̹̪͕͍̗̦͖̪̫̝̮̲̭̳͍̮͔̘͖̱͈̳̮̥̯͙̜̰͎̤͎̯̤̯̟̼̗͈̲̲̻̞͍̣̯͎͍̬̦̩͙̰̫̖̫̫̰̜͚͔͂̀͂̈́͐̍̓̃͐́͊̀͆̓͑̏̂͊̍̚̚͜͜͝ͅį̶̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̠̦̮̦̻͍̟͚͕̦̹̻̞͙͓̰͖͓̺̘̮̯̮͈̠̳͈̩̝̤̺͔͎̘̞͍̱̥͕̜̥̙͈̮̖̫̻̫̪͙̰̭̮͓̪͓̬̰̻̬͓̩͖͈̫̭̘͓̹̙̱̺̮̱͍̖̥̼͙̻̪̬̲̩͉̤͎̦̖̘̘̣̹̳̖̻̰̱̫̼̠̱͙͖̗̟̻̜͚͔̣͔̲̻̪̘̻̘̝̟̝͙̺̦̗͉̺̞̦͔͍̝͍̗͖͚̻̯̍̽̾͊͒̍͌̐̽̄̒͂͗͂̉͊͆̀̈́̿̎͐͋̂̊̂͆̃́̋̊̅̏̄̀͗̊̇̀̈̓͆̿̌̈́̊̇͐͊̎̏̽̊̃̂̈́̄̑̍́̏̅͆̋̌̆͊̈̈́̒͛̎̒́͛̿̃̆͒̆͂̈́͂̓̑̌̈́̑̽̽̾̎͛͋͒͌̋̃͊͆̂́̃̃̀̇̅̾͊̓̈́̉̈́̈̔̃͂̐̑̇̈́̌̿̄̂̒́̀͌͊̒̽̀͌̍̀̑͆͆̾̉̓̂̈̒̔̅̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̯͉̲̫̣̫̪̫͓̞̙͙̣̹̹̳͇͓̤͈̖̮̪͕͉̳̮̬͕͉̞͇̥̗̮͔̞̟͔̗̞̜̖̗̠̝̠͈͙̙̦͍̜̼̖͈̻̱̰͈̥̼̣͔̤̗̼̮̖̲̦͉͈̳̞̯̠͙̟̤͍̲͍̝̫͕̯͎̪͔̩̲̹̼̮͔̘̝̳̩̟͙̦̺̭̪͕̖͉͎͙͎̺͍̞͈͕͓̖͔͈̼̯̫̗̹̻͈͚̩̭̟̭̼͎̤͎̪̟̫̥̱̹̬̻̟̹̳͔̩͕͖̹̠̫͉̩͈͉̳̪̥̱̪̬͖͈̗̔̌̔͗̊̐͆̃̐̐͐̽͘͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅḯ̵̧̢̨̢̪̗͓͎̳͚̺͙͙͎͙̫̜͉̪̝̖͇̣͇̤̼̺̯̭̘̙̺̤̠͔̜͍̫͔̘̟́̑͛̑̓̉͛̇̊̐̈̆̔̈́̌͐̀͊̀͌̓͗̍̊̔̌̒̽̈́̄̐͒̄͑̽̔̔͗̽̒̍̓̐̎̍́̀̋͗̔́̽͑̒͒̾̇̐̔̏̎̋́̓̑̈́́̀̀̔̔͒͑̔̔͒̊͊͂̀͌͛͒͑͛͌̉̀̈́̉̈́̌̎̊͐̾͒́̀̐̾̊̅̇̌͊̃̍̒͒̀̅̉͂̇͛͑͋̅͋̅͊̐̄̿̆̉̎̿̍̆͑́̇̐͑̓̀̓̾̊̓͗̓͗̌̆̊̉́̉̓͋̆̆̎͊̅́̏̓͒̐̈́́̓͛̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̸̧̛̛̛͙̼͈͖̼̤͔̫͚̜̿̓̔̈́̌̄́̆̈̌̊̊̈́͊͗̏̆̏̉̑͑̐̒͗̏̃́̄́̐̎̈́̑̽̓̿̅̄̾͗̄̑̅̋̿̄͛́́͒̉̄̊̾̄̑̎̊̅̊̉̂̎͐́̒́̋̈͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅņ̶̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̻̥͙̬̰̜̜̪̗̙̠̬͍̗̤̍͂̿͂̾̿̒̈́̉̓̓͒̄͑̂̄̇̇͒̅̂̾͐̓̓̓̃̐̽͌͆̓́̒̄̒͆́͒̑̈́͌͛̽́̇̇̏̾̇͌̏̏̅͌̀̾̔̈̄̈́̍̿̊̌̅́̑̈́̉͌̃̂̆̅͗́̐̿͒͗̀̃̍͛̅͒̿͑̋̒̒̽̍̽̈̂́̇̈́̎̓͒̈́͛͗̒͊̇̾͗͗̆͊̊̏̀̊̎͐̔̀̌̓̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̨̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̮̮͉͓͕̥̣̖̣̜͓̱̟̣͕̦̫͔̤̠͓̱̤͍͔̲̼̻͎̗̪͎̳̙̺͈̮̼̙̹̻̹̙̘̗̭̪̻͈̮̗͉̮͓͇̪͈̻͍̰̞̗̤͔͚͙̟̟͇̝̯̪̞͚̳̼̼̻̭̜̰̯̥̪͙͍̗̪̱̫͎̳̲̜͉̲͙̥͙̲̦͍͇͔̣̘̜̠̪̰̺̬̥̻̥̜͖͙͊̉̒̀̇͒̋̅͐̊̉̈́̎̒́̈̈̀̈́̆̄̉̃̈́̾͗́͆̽́͂̾̈́̉̍͐̔̈̈̉̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝t̴̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̖̖̼̠̝̩̮̜̙̟̫̻̬͖̻̣̳̹̖̗͎͕͎̻͍̳̥̭͇̠̦͔̲̫͚̠̥̙͓̭͉̼̟͖̤͍̙̰̤̏̎̈́͛͋̓́̈́̎̂̿̍̏̃͒͒̍̎̉̿̑̾́̌̎̆̿́̈̍̍̋̀̒̑̂̏̐̆̓̄͐̋̈́͋͊̾̓̈̊̈́̏̂̌͌̏̇̅̏̒́̒̐̃̒͒̑́̈́̅̏̐͊́͗̂̽̓̓̌̀̀̀̃̃̉̾̈́̏̽͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅơ̵̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̰͔̙̺͉͔̼̪̹̯͍̟͔͓̲̥͖͚̯̰̼͚̟̩̹̺̯̰͈̖͚͇̹̟̬̝͚͎̘̳̱͚̣̖̭̬̥͔̺̜̦̝̫͙͔̲̻̬̯͍̥̤͕͎̭͔͚͔͕̘̯͚̰͍̥̖̹̼͓̝͙̱̘̰̦̗̲͙̬̳̰͚̦̙̙̬͍͖̗̜̠̮̦̮̥̖̲̘͕͚̥̺̲̗̺̱͖͍͎̰̥̙͚̼̩̼̻̠͕͎̞̦̼͍̭̩̱̞̙̹̰̙̼͎̰̞͉̫̝̺̫̥̙̬͉̱̹͖͉̮̳̥͍̗̞̣̤͍̜͎͈̻̝̫͓͈͎̺͍̍̄̔͌̀̎͛̐̂̈́̆̽̀̆̇̔̾̽̈́̈̈̔̒̈͗̾̎̀̏̑̀̊̍̆̎̾̓͑̓͐̍̒͋͗̈́͛̓̅̌͗̋̈́̊̄̓̄̌̆̍̈́̀͑̅̉̈́̈́̽͊̈́̑̄͂́́̾͑̈̈́̓̀̾̿̽̃͗͛̀̑͂̑̌͑͌́͌̃̐̅͌̐̆̍̽̊̈́̀̓̋̿͊̃̇͌͑̄́̈́̅͛̿̈̒̒͂̌͋͗͑̿̽͐̈́̍͂͒̂̑̐̌̈́̄͊̈́̑̐̈́͌̈́̀͆̾͊̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̙͍̝͉̙͈͖̺̲͈̳̙̞͎̥͈̤̤̹̠̮̗͓̪̼̪͙̖͇̮̩̘̟̼̖͍̹͙̱͖̠̗̩͚̯̝̖͕̼͖̭͇̺̹̟͖͔̞͙͙̤̻̩̪͓͙̹̜̠͚̭̙̝̻̻̪̙̤͓̜̗̤̱͖̜͕̣͍͙̣͇͈̫͍͇̤̮͎̝̹̗̠̲̖̝͉͚͓̮̰̫̥͓̮̫̼͈̻̲̤͚̣͙̗̰̳͂̿͒̾͋̐̓͋̃́̋̋̽̇͆́͂̓̅̈́̉̏̊̽̈́͛̃̿͌̾͋͆̈́̍̓͒̀̽̅̑̂̀̃̉̌̔͂̎́͐͛͐̂͆̀̎͊̀̑̿͛̅͑̈́̈̿̃̊͐͐͆̇̏́̔̊̈́̑͗̑͋̀̀̉̎͌̀͑̿͂̆̔̌̉̓̒̀̿̄̑̏̿̌͌̀̑̿̀͆̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̮͇̰̮̝͉̠͓̜̥̣̭̩̙͉̠͉͓̣͖̩̯͓̖̰̠̟̖͎͉̰͕̝͇̩̙͖͕̬͉͍̖̞̫̦̫͖̭͍̜̳̠̤̮̟̖̠̙̜̲̥̫̫͙̭̜͚̬͈̣̗̙̣̝̜͇͈̜͚͚̮̟̳̦̻̫͔̪̮͇͓̀̃̓̎̋͗̋̏́̏́̌͂̍̐̆̋̽̋̎̌̂̎͂̓̿̈̀̐̓̈́̆͌̽͂́͛̐͑̂͋̎͛͂͒͛͑̽̋̂͑̅͋̏̓͌̈́͐̿̀͑̍̊̊͐̈́̊̀̒̈́̂̓̉͊̍̇́͒̍̏̊́͒̽̅̍̿̅̈́͗͂͐̉͂̓͛͋̉̀̋̄̈́̍̆̉͂̏̄̓̆̾̐̈́̈̊̿̋̈́̔̄̐͂̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅb̶̢̡̛̛̛̛̞̬̝̟̫͕̲͔̙̞̳̟͓͇̫͔̜̬̥͖̘̼̤͎̯̱͎̜̺̺̳̗̻͉̗̯̳̜̜͉̥̘̭̤̙̻̼̅̈́̀̀̃̏̈́̂̋͂̎̈̎̑͑́̀͑̇̈́̐̽̍͑̋̈͐́̋̄̃́̓̋̐̀̌̉̿̅̽̿̉̌̏̐̅̃͋͊̈́̀̾̎͌͂̏̓̿̈́̔̀̀͗͋̾̑̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝ͅę̴̨̡̛̛̘̥̱̙͖̜̻̭̱̱͍̟̪͖̜͈̫͈͕͕̘̰̭͔͉̼̼̙̜̰͔̘͔̲͓͉̻͈͕̘̘̳̦̦̩̩̉́͛̇͑̑͑̓̇̉̆̃̇̂̈́̓̃͛̓̈́̏͒̿͊͗͗̄͗̎͂̓̽͆̀̉̊̀̀́̈́̍̑͗̀̒̒̈͌̎́̏͐̋̓̕̕̚̕͝͝ͅͅf̵̧̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͓͈̦̯͕̩͇͓̲̼͇̠͚̭̗̬̬̪͔̗̟͙̞͙͕̫̘̘̮̺̺̱̰̱̟̬̜̝̞͖͍̘̱͎͇͎̭̱̠̯̱̬̮̭̳͔̹͖̹͎͈͍̹̣͉͖̪̟̤̻̰͑́̊̇͛͑͌̊̒̓̐͑̔̈́͂̆̈́̔̆̿͛͊̂̏͋̆̋̽̽̒̀́̍̒̔̈́̎͐̃̓͛̏́͛̇̈́̽̅̀̉̎̅̄͌͛͐̍̍̂͑̄̒̈̈́͗̔̍̍̉̀͗̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̷̢̢̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̭͕̺̯̖̯̞͖̼͖͎͍̮̪̖̦͚͕̯̭̮͚̻̲̻̬̤̹̘̱͖̪̰͈͈͇̹̺͎̫̙͕̲̩̣̩̞̘̩̟̯͔̹̬̜̘̫̰̗͙͚͎̟̤̳͚̭̬͉̤̖͓̺̥̻̫̦̣̥͇͖̬͓̥̣͔̞̗̣̯̥̱̰̮̫͎̲͎͖̘̰͉̹͉̙̺̣̩͖̯͖̞̰͍͕̟̠͈̹̻͈̝̙̭̻̰̥̺̥̱̊͑̈́̂͐̍̅́̈́̊͛̒̈̉͛͆̎͆̐̆̄̎͊͒͊͌̈̋̀̎͗̆͒́͐͗̎̉͐̀̆͐̈́͊̀͐̈́̈̉͆̂̈́̆́͊̾́̈́̋́͐̍̆̂͗͋̽̓̿̓̈́̏̎͌͂͒́̎̑̏̾͐͑̉̾̐̇̓͛̓̆̀̔̈́̇͒͂͋̂͆̋͒̏͐̀̔̀̌̓͑̀̀̔̓̽̋̏͑̍͗̈́̃͗͊̆͌́͂́͌͆̃́̅̒̆̿̃̈́̽̏̄͂͂̑͛̍͑́́͗̓̆̋̂͆͛͊͆̾̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̷̨̨̡̛̛̛͉͓͇͉̼͇̪͇̮̣̣̠͕̭̺̳̙͚̰̜̹̝̗͕̮̗̦̭̳͎̜͌́͌̓̎͋̂̋͛̋́̽̊̑̉͊́͊͊̅͐̈́͌͆̂́̓̄͒̏̑̊̀͌̂̓̑̓̃̾̃̈̽̀͑̈́́́̽͋̂̈́͑̆̆͑̅̔̋̀̓̾͐̓̈́͐̂̽̈̌͛̈́̔͌̉̔́̒̈́͋̿́͋͌̈́̊͂̆̔̒͊̾̉̓̈́́̽̀͆́̎̅̐̓̎͛̍̓͋̀̒̇̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅe̵̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̥͕̘̱̲͉̥̣̬͍̯̞̰̝̬̦͎̪̲̣̥̳̩̬͉̱̝̻͙̻̬̫̮̰̘̻̩̭̣̥͇͇͙̼̰̬̼͚̟͉̖̺͈͍̰̜̣̳̲̻͍̙̫̦̮̺͙̳̦̖̱̬̪̯̯̭̫͔̞̯͉̯̙͓̭͍̺̪̱̰̰̦̞͉̺̻̗̝̦̖̦̻̤̳̦͍̮͕̯̖̟̙͍̗̣̫̗͎̗̲̻͎͙̠̍̃̿̎͑̉̇̈̇̎́͂͊͗̉͆́̎͊͛̿͛̈́̎̓̊͋͐̽̿̈́̽͌̌̎͑̿̐͊̄̾̄̇̎̔͒̒̄̌̈́̾̈́̆͗͆̋̀̋̿̀́́̀́͒͛̅̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̨̛̛͓̣͓̘̖͕͈̥̘̜̳̟̹͉͎̭̰̥̰̰̼͚̤͇̪̯̠̙̹͍̮̠̙̗̪̱̪̬̣̞̘͕̰̮̳̻̯̣͈͔͚̪͔̲͚̪͚̖̝͇̻͔̖̘̜̦̳͔̬͔̬̫̦̹̝͖̱͖̪̫͓̟͈̦̠̯̪̟͑̑̀́̎͆̓̀̈̀͐̌̍̿͂͗̈̎̀̍̓́͋̐̃̓͌́̄̈́̌́͊̾̀̏̉̒̇͋͋̓͐͐̍̽͗͆̏͐̐̒̏͗̈̃̓̑̌̈̓͛̀̓̌͐̎̊̀͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅp̴̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̧͙̫̟̘̫̺̮̝̻͇̭͈̪̝̦͙̼͇͖͖̮̖̹̺͍̜̳̮̹͙͖̜͓͓̙̖͉̖͍̟̜͎̤͙̺͖̱͙̙̭͙̤͕̙̲̖͍̘͕͔̫̺̙̭͇̺͖̖̤͔͙̤̠͉̱̹̜̞̼̗̙̭̥̮̩͓͉̝͚̗̺̗̥͎͉̬̠͍̞̫̦͈͎̜̙͇͈̖̥̱̜͖̱̯̠̼̗̤̭̹̣̜͕̺̹̼̤͔͓̟̠̘̣̲̗͚͙̫̳̺͇͍͚͖͍̪̪͇̘̹̦̼̮͖̂͋̃͋͑͆̔̈́̾̀̇͐͑͐͋͜͜͜͜͝ͅä̸̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̛̻̙͉̯̟̻̳̻̜̗̥̱̣̹̫̫̱̜̺̻̳̭̣̭͉͚̤͔̫͎̬̜̹͕̼̪̘̫͚̬̩͓̲̠̤̻̦͈͇̩̹̟͈̪̩̼̗̹̳̬̻̰͍̳͍͔͎̝̫̻̘̫̙̘͚͎̱͈͕͉̯̳̩̣̮̠̦̻̭̜̯̌̈́̓̈̀̋͛̓͊̓͆̒̈̏͊́̂͋̀͌̊͒̌̊̌͂̅̽͑̓͊͐̄́̓̍̓̃̄̎̀͊̀͒̿͐̾̌̈́̇͋͊͗̇͋̇͌͊͐̔̇̌̐̄̂̂̅̇̄̒̉̏̎̽̑͐̃̆̿̉́̽͑͗̆́̽̀̌̉́͆̋̈͐͗̈́̊͌͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅţ̸̢̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̪̗̹͓̜̪͖͇̞͕͎̝̤̞̼͍̺̠͚̹̮̼͉̠̣̺̻͓͚͖͍̞̣̞͉̥̫̫͕͉̪̮̱̤͔̜̣̞̮͍͎̱̹̟͍̥̳̤̱̼̈́͂̉̆̌̇̄̓́̌̿͗̈͛̌̈́̀́́̀̃͑̉̿̒̆̓͆͊͋͋̎͋̑͗̄̾̂̑̆̓̅̉̾́̾̉̉̌̏̾͗͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠t̷̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛͍͙͖͎͔̪̱͉̯̣̳̹̖̮͚͈͓͔̩̦̜̗̥̜̜͔̺̤̬̺͚̬͙̬̼͈͓̫̦̹̝̫̦̹̤̟̭̞̫̳̟̮͙̭͕̮̺̟̬͎̭͔̯͎̥̦̰̩͚̦̭̰̯̖̲͈̼̻̼̺͍̬͉̲̮̻̯̫̮̫̺͇̘͇͍͇̱̗̠͎̬͎̺̤̘͔̙̜̬͚̗̪̲͈͙̮̠͇̩̫̗̪̯̙͚̭̳͎̣̣̩̰̬̠̭̙̞̮̭̮̱̯̱͉̞̱͙̠͉͖͙̦̟̹͇͔̣͖͙̫̩͙̫͖͔̳̞͈͉͙̜̓͛́̓̈́̀͑̾̓̏̓̎̒̎̔͂̔̇̏̍̈́̈́̎͒͂́̀̒̒̂̇̂͐͊̋͋̈́͋͛̒͒̑̊̒́̐̓͂̉̌͑̂̍͊̐͑̓͗̽̈́̄̀͛̀̃̑͒̔͐̌̈́͆̄̄͂̓͛̾̊̀̇̈́͑̔̇̑́͑́͗̓̉̈͊́̌͋̾͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅi̵̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͇̰̦̪̹̘͓͉̟̹̼̫̳͉̲͉͚̬̯̲̫͍̟̳͙̹͔̱͚̠̣̥̯̲͖̬͙̘̻̹͈̞̠̣͔̟͇̗̣̜͎̼͙̣̰̠̬̬̣̗͓̙͔̳͔̞̥̺͔͉̳̭͕̦̩̣͚̖̺̭̙͇̗̬͉̮̫̳͓̯̣̜̮͉̞̰̥̩͇̬̣͚̱̬̳͖̞͍͖͖͇̖̳̫͓̣̯͈̙̙̳̰̠̭̠͍̙͍͎̘̩̤̝̬̟͖̳̠̼͈̹̗̎̽̂̇̀̓̄͂́͊̄̍̀́̋̉̾̂̏̔̓͒̒͐̊̈́̌̊̆͑̈̓́̀͂̆͆̓͋͒͐̎͂̃̇́̆̓͊̔͐̎͆͑̇̒̈̑̋̆͛̈̓̒̋̅͐̑̏̃́̀͑͊̓̀͊̆͆͐̇͗̄͆͊̅̍̾͒̓̍̇͋̌̽̂͐̈͆̅̐̏̋̈́͊̓̓̓̈̊̌͊̓͛͂̿͐͒̍͊͋̐̂͆͗̾͂̋̎̀̈́̇͑͆̀̏͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̴̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̭͎̲̭̟̝̗̘̤̤͕̙͔̺͉͓̮̩̝̹̳͕̱̞͎͚͇̞̤͙̮͇͔͎̝͙͕̙͙̼̜̖̺̝̼̘͙͉͍̐͂̄̋́͗̈͐̃̿̒̄̍͊͋̉̇̊̄̈́̇̀͗̊̓͛͑͆͌̿͛̈̌̂͐̽̎̅̓͒̂̃̾̐̂̓̑͆̀̉̈́͐̅̑̍̒͒̆͋̈̓̾́͗̊͑̇̓̇̀͐̾͒̐̈̓̍́̈́͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ģ̶̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̛̱̤̱̹̺͎̭͈̫͕̥̰̯̩͖̳̥͇̮̜̥̰̪̣̝̦̣͍̟͖̰͖̬̦̠̝̫̻͓̟̼̥̲̠̖̦̪̠̬͉̩̬͓̬͔̦͖͉̭̗͇̝̪̝̺̱̭̠̦̻̻̹̫̦̯͕̘̘͔̬͈̫̖̱̭̻͖͎̱͕̘̲͙̺̱̙̫̙͇̜͎̯͔͍͇͔̖͔͔̘͎͕̹̮̜̝͖̬̥̗̘̼̞͉͖͖͔̤͇̐̀̉̐̋͑̀̾͊͌̍̃̎͆̐́͌͌͗̈́͋̈́̿̄̌͒̋̃̀̇͒͗̇̑͗̔̉̈́́̋̎̾̿͊̃̔̌͗͌͛͂̐̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̖̬̪͓̠̞̲͍̟̼͇̦͖̭̪̜̻͓̰̝̫͙̺̣̱̤̳̝̦̅̽́͗̉́̓̄̾͑̃̈́̀͂̈́͊̆̉̈́̈̀̓̽͛̌͂́̈́͒̍̀͋̀̔̉̒̓͗̉͐͒̾͊̓̂̈́̀͗̐̀̄͑̔̿͒̈́̾̈́̆́́͗̄̍̅̆̃̽͐̂̔̈́̅̈̀͋̀͑̅͆̌̍̌̍͐̂̏́̃̉̍͛͆͗̈́̀͂̈́̊̾͋́̈́̍͑̌͋̄͛̌͊̇͒͗̾̿̿͒̈́́̚͘̚͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̵̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̻͓͍̮͙̮̠̭̤̟͖͎̬̙̤̺̫̼̻̖̲̭͉̯̥̘̻̪̟̣͓̝̖͙̝͚̰͉̫̦͖͔̖̬̦̩̤̘̩̣͙̻̠̺̯̼̩̦̮͍̯̘̹̬̗̺̹͚̳̜̳̳̦̪͉̝̦̰̫̞͚̪̭͕̗̰͕̞͖͓̫̻̳̠̻̳̤͓̤̫̬̣̦̗̭͉̺̬̝̹̪̦̟̳͉̜̻̰͚̪̰̖̭͍̱͕̫͎̟̹̫̫̩͎̖̼̞̬̮̺̣̱̖͙̝̠̗̞̜̖̙̯̥͇̞̠̩͖̖̦̤̩̤̙̣͈̘̜̲̘̭̺̬̹̯̬͚͖͙͓̘͕̟̈́̈̀̆͗̀́̀̈́͊̌̓͌̀̇͂̒̒̀̑͂̒͑̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̵̡̢̡̛̫̺͙̟̫̗̰̫̭̫̠͉̳̺̹̝̯̣̣̲̪̫̘̲̼̲̱̱̥̩̜̰͚͎̬̪̫͙̗̯̳͖̟̲̱͍͉̗̗͉̱͓̯͇̙̗̹̳͖̟̟̼̹̗̱̱͉͉̙̝̮̯͕̲̩̠͍͖̥̠͈̤͓͚̠̻̿̽̋̑̋̏̓̎̀̈̄́͛̉̆́̽͗̏̎͛̔͂̑̒̂͐̽͆͂̀̽̈́̈̾̌̆́̽̍͘̕͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅŝ̸̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̨͇̪̹̯̬̖͇͉̭͚͚̰̻̯̠͓̹̥̙̠̹͚͓̘̼̭̮̯͉̲͙̥̜͇̝͕̰͔͚̳̘̗̰̫̼͙͚̝͖̯̬̱̭̹̫̘̪̪̦̻̖̠̹̻̠̠̞͔͈̻̖̖̫̠̬̀͋̉͜͝ͅͅͅę̴̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̨͇͈͚̞͓̹̱̗̥͓̫̲̝̹̭̖̜̩̰̥̙̺̟̹̞̳͉͕̱̳̹̘̮̙̪̳̭̤̣̬̮̘̻̤̲̫͖͈̮̲͇̼̞͈̹̭̬͖̺̹͈͇͖̘͈̝̙̝͖͍̬̺͙̻̮͇͉̹͙͉͓̭̺͈͉̦̣̭̜͖̗͉̜̯͔͉̭̮̼̬̠͖̱̝̝̮̲̠̠͓̬̯̤̠̼̥͚̘̠̖̇̈́̾̃̇̽͑̈͊͒̐͋̽̋͊̆̔̓̓̊̿̀͐̃̐̀̎̑̉̽̍̊̈́͐͑͛̌̓͌̇̍͐̔̏̽̈́̽̿̀̑̐̐̉̌̉̉̍̊̅͑̀̎̒̈́̿̌͌͐̎͑̏͊̊͋̈́̍̊͌̒̒͗̊̓͗̄̂̾̈́̊̏̌̀̇̇̉̊̀̔̃̓̀͗̆̈́͊̒̃̓̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅļ̶̡̧̡̨̛̛͍͕̼͇̹̜̝̳̬͙̥͚͉̭̹̜̳̫͚̦̭̠̩̲͖͓̯͈̪̟̰̻͕̲͉̼̗͎͉̘͎̹̩͎̖͈̱͈̬̳͉̮̞̦̹̲̰͖͉̟̱̜̱̘͙͓̭͖̙̫̱̭̦̭̱̝̫͓̖͇̣͚̮̖͖͔̻͎̟͖͖̖͇̟̤͙̙͕͓̗̟̯̠͔̲̫̰̝̩̙̯̜̪͈͚͙͔͍̰̦̼̼̣̞̣̻͔͔͓̟̼͔̿̿̔͛̎̋͊̈́̀̀̓̐̓͗͑̒̆̃͑̃̊͐͌̅̐̽̾̇͒́̑̋́͒̓̀̾̆̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̴̡̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̗̞̳̺͓̗̰̺̜̗̲̬̘̳͉͔͉̬̗͍̤͔͚̼̫͔̥̯̯̰͓͎̠̖̦̬͈͖̫̖͓̙͙̜͎͙͎͓̥̞̩̝͖͓̰̬̙̰̳̜̖̟͕̘̗̹̺̦̞̓̎́̂̑̈̈́̈́̏̊͛̐̉̄̋͊̈́̿́͗̑̀̄͛̄̽͊̉́̽̒̀̏̒́͌̇̈̆̓̊͆̀̓́́̀͂̃̈́̽͑̾̄͆̄͂̑͛͊̂̇̎̀͋̿͑́̂́͊͛͂͒͒̂̂̓̅̂̃̋͒͋̅̀͋͂̄́͌̽̉̀̌̑̃̓̈̏͒̈̍̀̇̌͒̓͛̀̄͒͌͛̃̍̀̽̑̏̒̂̉̈́̈́͛̄̿̈́͑́̀̄̀̀̂̐͑͐̿͆͗̋͂̾̄̂͛̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅ ̴̢̯̝̲̘̠̙͇̞̖̪̯͇̝̬̇̀̏̎̀̅̓̋̑̐̎͑̃͊̆̌͑̋͛̀͊̔̈͆̊̔̿͂͆̂̍̀̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅọ̶̡̡̡̡̧̢̪̪̰͙͇̲̹̘͖̦͔̝̟͍̼̱̳̤̮̥͓͉̫̼̞͕̦̱̖̩̰͕͚̳̤̻͖̮͚͓̘̞͙̪͉͓̙̲̲͎̲̪̫͇͍͚͈͍̠̀͛̀͌̇̍̾̋̎̏̓́̏̒̉̓̿͊͗͗̽̇͑͑̓̾̀̾̎̆͋̇̿̐͐̂͒̌̈́͆͊̕͘͘̚͠͝͝ͅͅn̴̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̦̫͉̫̜̠͕͖̥̘̤̯̘̖̮͖̗̘̟̜͓̮̬͓̬̤̩͖̖̭̤̠̦̲̙̘̲̤̯͙͔̠̫̟̺̹̟͚̥͙̱͕͚̻̟͕̬̝̟̠̟͇̩̭̠̗͓̠̞͙̻̖̻̭̺̣̣͔̫͕̹̤͙͚̣̝̖̯̻͚̗̻̝̥̝͈̝̤̯̜̳̤͚̪̮̜̖͇̙͖̖̣̺̤͍̦̫̝͇͈̳̠̺̬͓̙̰͈̯͍̹̙̗͙̫̝̣̘̰͎̖̻͉̜͍͎͚̤̪̺̣̲͚̪̬̞͇̖͉̯̜̱̣̤̹̋̌͆̏̍̅͆̌̂̈́̓͊̃̿̂̔̓͊̐̾̓̃̅̀̉̐͆̏̏̆̍̓́͑͒̇̔̈́̽͊̉̌̿̀̈́͂͆̐̋͌̐͒̎̽̇͋̓͑̑͐̔̽͌̇͗̏̃̌͆̉̂̈̂̿̓͊̑̍̈́̔̊̈̿͑̂̏̂͆͌͊̈́̓͐͆͗̈̈̌̓̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̮̮̱̩͍̰̻̺̗̼͇͕̣̣̫̟̝̟̣̥̼͖̖͖̋̾̓͛͆̊̇͋̆͋̑̂̃̅͐͂͊̊̇͒̐͗̋̀̎͑̇̀̀͐̒̇̈́́́̂̈́̇̎̏͂̉͂̀̇̾́̽̔̑̄͂̒͒̈́̌̎͊͑̄̄̀̀̈́̄͊͛̄̊̌͋̓͑͌͒͌̀͌̌̒͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͝ţ̷̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̞̹̦̝̫͓̹͈̱͙̰̤̖͈̟̝̬͚̲͓͔̣̹̯̲̳̹̤̱̫̜̬̻̭̠͇͎̟̱̖̖̰̫̝͕̤̝̪̦̰͕̜̮͖̪̳̰̪̦̣̗̖̲̣̟͚̘̤̦̰̖̩̬̼̪̖̤̬͓͉̳̣̱͕̬͉͙̰̹̠̝͕̘̪̱̘̬̫̯̬̦͈̗̌̀̐̍̈́́̏̆̽̐̀͑̓͆̿͒̏́͐̅͌̌͌̐̍̍̂̑͂̓̂̈́̓̓͌̽͒̑͂̊̂̄̄̚̕̚͠͝͝͠ͅh̵̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̺͓̦̗̬̞͇̺̜̙̥̮̞̼͈̺͉̯̟̮̞̮̯̦̪͚̺͕̯͕̝̼̹͔̙͔̭̲͇͈͈̺͇̜̱̪̩̘̗͇̫̞̞͈̜̗̘͉̻̬͎̗̼̩̥͕̘̘̠̻̯͇̜̤̦͍̬̞͕̻̲̦̳͉̯̘̖̬̜̯̞̗̰̪͈̖͉̤̖̭͙͕̹̻͍̗̠̭̦̰͎̳͙͉̮͖͇̘͍̖͊̅͒̈͛͗̾̍̅̄̑̔̓͆̓͆̓̊̉͌͆̔̀̓̃̈́̉̈́̈́̾͆͛̏̈́̔̈́́́̑̽̄̉̑͛̐̆͊͆̃͛̿́̀̽̄͊̏̈́̊͊̀̂̃́͊̔̽̀͗̆̇͒̓̋͌̊̆̌̓̀͗͂̈́̉̆͂͗͐̽̑͗̈̊̌͒͛͗̈́́̇̂͆̈̄̐̉̾̄͒̐́̾̑͋̒̒̾̋͛̀̽̍̋̊̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̶̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̤̫̹̳͕̲͈͇̙̮̖̘̯̥͖̪̬̬̣͖̗̗̣͓͍̮̻̲̻̬̥̰̥͙͔̺̹̲̗͓̬͍̝̲͔͈͉̮̬͕̻̭̹̖̬̘̗͉̝̟̜͚̬̍̔͌̓̅̃̽͗́̇̂̆̃̍̓̃̔̏́̈̊̐̐̐̉̓̀̇̒̿̅̒̾͆̏̀̿̾́̓̇͒̂̔̈̀̈́́̈́̊͗̍́̈́͐͆̃̏̀͒̓͐̑̊͂͋͋́͛͐̉͊͒̑͊̏̾̓͋͒̇̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̛̩̯̱͕͍̞͉͎̰͓͙̰̞͎͖̞̬͍͈̩̪̠̘̯̙̻̙͖͕͈͎̯̲̼̖̱͔͕̼̥̱̻̞̩̤̦̘̞̳͓͔̜͓̺̪̜̬͖̱̭̟̼͉̝̭̟̼̖̩̯͈̼͖̝̬̫̻̖̹̜̬̤͎͓̣̭̦͕̭̭͇͎̉̀̀̃́̂́̓͗́̈̽̑̈́̊̔͂̕͜͜͜͠ͅb̵̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̳͈͓̩̟͇͉͕̟͇̩̲̹̦͙̜̣̼̯̞͚͙̮̮̹͓͓̞̱͈̞̘͙̱̩̻̘̜̜͍̬͍̹͚̻̤͕̦̎̑͌̄̐̋̈́́͌͆͊̓̑̈́͋̐͒̃͊̒̇̈̆̈́͊̍͂̒͗̓̐̔̎̄͋̑̎̑̉͗̈͑͛̋͑͊̌̋̿̈́̂͗̏̆̏̾̆̀̀̃̄̏͒̌̀̒̀̃̈́͒̍̈́̈́̓̒̃̃̊̓̄͂̉͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅa̴̡̧̡̢̡̧̢̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̖͚̫̯̮̩̞̤̪̪͙̼̼̖̞̩̫͚̭̘̻̮̜̳͔̹̼͈͎̲̖̬̺̗͚͙͈̯̲͖̝̪̬̭͉̦͉͖̜͔̮̱͚̳̠̮̭̰͕͉̝̰̪͈̥̠͉̪͕̖̻̼̠͕̟̳̙̙̺̫̯͈̖̺̙̹͚̞͎͇̱̦̹͔͇̼̲̟̥̣̠͚̘͎̦̱̰̖͉̺̠͉̳̥̫̜͍̺̱̭̙̮͙̫̤͔͕̪̦̥̲͈̣͉͈̖͍͔̭̱̭̺̤̤̺̻̲̞͎̓̇̾̇͗̓̆̓̈́̉̈̇̒͒̃͌̀́̃̅̆̅̆̍́͋̂͗̔̔̒̿̏͊̓̿̿͌͑̃͑͐̅͌̈́̆̓̈́̆̇̏͐͛̈͋̎̌̊͛̔̃̋̍̃́͊͐̿̐͐̄͗͆̿͗͊͑͊͆̉̅̊͆͂͐̌́̎̎͗͗̓̽̏̌̓̈́̿͋̊͊̐͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅc̶̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̬͚͉̥̯̫̟̞̜̱͍̙̖͈̮̯͉̬̲̮̞̘͉̳̫̼̬̝̺̘̼̖͍̙͓̣̟̫͚̤͓̘̬̫͈̘̳̝̜̳̮̲̖̲͓̟̗̳̞̹̺̭̹̖͎̼̻̯͈̖͎̟͓̭̲͇̘͇̜͕̤͉̪̫̘̦̪͖̯̯̠̰̺̳̹̟̠͍̟̤̞͚̖͓͍̠͉̘̫̖͕͈̩̭̲̟̙̤͕͈̺̘͕̤̼͈̻̪͈͕͈̗͔͎͙̥̭̖͉̬̳̜̼̦͚͍͙͚͉̙͔͇̙̗͍͍͍͎͕̜̬̯̦͇̥̙̰̹͈̺͍̱̦̘̪͍̤̜̙̪͒͒̈̂͆̈̊̍̊̆̿͛͊́̆́́̆͌̀̏̒̐̉̐̂̈́͆̇̍͑̄̒̎͑̿̀̈́̊̍̓̑̇̈́̎́̒̒́̈́̍̈̐̒̌̈̀̂̃͛̿́̓̉̂̉̉̑̀̏̌̓̇̍́̀̆̈́̒͆͌́͑͑̎͐͊͆̈́̆͒̓̅̄̂̈̀̋͂͒̀͌͆̋̊̓̌̿̎̒͌̂̅͋͑͛̊͂̆͛͗͂́͋͋́́̅̊̀͌̈́͌̋̅̔̃͛̎̎̊͐̌͊́͋̄́̋̄͗͋̐̀͆̉̆͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅḳ̸̨̨̨̬̟̥̙̗͈̞̟̤̠̱̖̩͚̖͉͕̺̪̫͚̟̩̣̠̟̭̜̜̬̬̫̰̭͓͎̖̼̘̩͉̤͍͙̟͇̒̃̾̋̋̚͜͜͝ͅ.̸̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̪͇͙̥͍̭̮̙̗̻̼͉̩̯̠͔̘͚͚̻̥̳̬̫̪̙̭͍͕͉̻́̑̐̈́͌́̃̂͆̈͆̂̈́͗͘͜͜͜͝͝ ̷̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̰̰͖̣̩̬̦͔̻͓̦̠͚̻̞̬̞̖̼͕͔̗͖̹̫̬͙̫̺̱͇͉͔̜̦͈̙͉̮̯̤̹͖̫̰̼̫̗͕̻̲̲͓̞̬̹̖̱̜̫͉̥̘̠͔̬͇̪̼̝͚͇̙̞̯͚̗̮̤͈͙̥͚͎̲̣̮͖̟̖͖̩̠̤̙̥̱̖̼͙͉͎̹̘͉͚̯̹̰̗̼̪̝̖͕̦͇̠̼͚̺͉̮̺̜̫͙͉͔̰͇̮̯̗̞̟͙̲̘̪̳̩̜͎̩̼̜̤̪̦̘͓͖̱̹̗̪̤̫̞͚͎̠̥̝͖͙̭̓̃̇̂͂̑̆͊̇͗́̐̏̍̌͐̑̇͌͂̇̍̓́̽̑̈́͛̆͗̒̐͌̋͌͋̓̅̃̔͊̀̓͂̉̏̈́̄̏̈́̽̐̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̛̛̰̖̥̬̼̣̟̝̬̪͑͑̈́͐̊͆̄̿͛̾̈̑̆͂̉̂̐͒̏̃̃̾͛̆̌͑̇̂̿̃̂̈͗͒̿̔͑̓͋̽͗̽͗͂́̓̽̅̓͑͗͐͌̃̄́̎͛̅̽̅̀̿͐̇̈́̾͛͌̂͑́̇̔̉̅̑̆̀̋͛̍̒̀̊͊̿̍̀̀͛̊͑̍̐̎̄͂̑̈̓͆͊͂͐͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ"̵̨̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̬͖̝̞̪͍͉̫̥͓̙̖̯̬͍̥͎̩̤͕̪̤̤̯̙̯͔̱̭̞̲͈͈͙̙̘͚̂̈́͌̌̓̋̓̃̿̐̅͒͛͑̿̓͂̈́̌̑̀͌̍͐͛͐̈́̋̏̅̃̇͐̄͂̽̍͐̀̾̌͋̈́̆̿̎̽̀́̐̓͌͆́͌́́̋̓̀̄̈͗̽̇̓̎̀͊̀̒̒͂̾͗͊̊̔́̽̋̈́̾̌̓̈́͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝M̴̢̛̛̛̛̫͚͈̤̖̻͍͚̹͓̜̥͙͓̪̜̩̦͖̺̜̤̜̪̅́̽̄̑̓͌̐̾̈́̃͆̀͌̽̾̈́̀̀̽̉̉̍̀̎̊̉͗̏̃̑̒̃̉͐̈́͐̏̄͗̔̿̎͂̀̏̋̋̈́̐̈̇́͒̿̀̐̀̀͊͋̀̄͑͑͛͛̇͗̀̐̎͆͛̿̈́̿̅̽̽̋̈́̄͒̆̍̓͊̿̾̏͐͆̓͊̅́̒̔̇͗̑́̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝ỳ̴̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̘̩͙͇̦̹͎̫͕͎̜͙̣̦̳̦̯̝̮̱̯̫̝͇̮͎̣̖͉̥͈̮̗̺͓̭͍͓͍̻̟̥͎̬̣̣̫͚̠̪̥̣͕̭̪͙̫̰̪̲͎͉̥͍̱̼͉͈̱̦͈͚̩̻̳̼͙͓͙̰̗̙̯̪̖͉̟͈̗͉̱͔͕̝͎̺̟̪̜̱̞͎͖̖̩̳̺̥̠͚̩̝̭̞͎̙̼͚͈̖̞̠̫̯̦̼̮̘͎̩͉̙͕̟̤̰͓̭͕̳͕͈̪̻̜͓̜͚̤͚̥̺̼̺̫̱͓̰̮̻̭̦̩̳̘̣̳͎̘̠̦͓̭̻̭̒̈́̌̍̈́̔̏́̏̓̓̇̎̄̆͋́́̍̎́̊͗̆͑͑͋̽͗͌̐̑̎̇́̀̈̿͂̓̈́͛̀̽͛̒̿̓͒̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̛̛̛̠̮̲̠̪̲̹͚̹̦͓̞͙̬̥͉͉̱͕̦̺͇͍̯̱͇͕͎͖̗̲͎̠̻͇̞̣̼̠̹̟̦̤̻̙̍̈̐̊̓͑͆͂̒̎͆̀͑̏̏̇̃̎̆̈́̄̌͑́̐͑̔̍̍̽̂̒̈̑̔͛̈́͐̅́͑̍̆͗͌̐̌͂̀̈́̑̃̇́̏̽̅̅̏́̀̅̍͂́̅̾̾̇̓̂̈́̓̊̈́̎̿̌̈́̄̃̉̀̇̍̆̏̍̈́́̈̌̈̑͋̿̒͂̌̐͊̋̀̔̄̉͋̿̔͂̃̑̾̀͆̾̾̉́͋̂͗̏̄͒̇̉̅̅͂͂͋̉̔͂̽̇͌̉͒̍̐̈̋͒̏̏͛̉̏́̀̑͊͋̿̓̌́͐̅̒͊̔̎͂̀́̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̷̢̢̧̢̡̛͖̗̺͙͍͖̟̹̞̫̜̳̻͇̤̥̟͈̳̰͍̟̩͙̙̹̰̠̙̱̠̰̦̯̣̗͈̠͍̜̫̤̠̩͉̟̥̈́̔͗̃͛̋͐̂̍̔͒̽̀̓̅̑͑̈́̃̏͋̎͋̋̆̾͌̃̌͆̇̒̈̐̔̿͋͆͒͗͆̎̄͊͛̒̃͋͌̓́́̃͌̑̓͛̅̍̔̑͒͗̈́̋̀̏͛̔̍̀͐̈́͛͛̀́̂̾͑̉̂́͆́̈͂́̈́̃̀̀̿̓̂̊͂͗̾̿̒̎̿̈͂́̍̊̍̇̋̈́͂̒̇͌͛̓̽́̍̾̓̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̴̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧͕̣̙͓̥̞̣̻͍̩̬̠̱̬̤̞̩͎̖̹̩͉͖̮̦̬̙̗̠̪̠̣̟̬̖͖̜̬̗͇̗̥̫̰̮͕̩̟͈͉̰̗̞͔̺̺͍̙͍̬͂̆̍͐̉̊̌̃̂̑͛̐̃̿̆̿̉̓̓̉̏̓̑̆̈́͐̋̀̓̈́͌̏̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅc̷̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̛̛͓͍̖͖͇̞̜̰͙̞͇̜̝̘̗͉͔͉͈̼̘̞̗͖̼̦̭̞̬̪͇̠̙̳̗͓̳̟̗̟̹̫̠̯̯̜̖̟͈̣̖̬̪̘̬͔͉͙̩̯͔͇̹̯̗̖̘̯͎̀̈̑́̑̑̓̇̀̄͑͋̔̇̒̊̀́̇̊́̓̈̓́̓̋̓̒̇̉͛̏̑̏̃̉́͛̋̌̌̏̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅk̸̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̝͖̻̲̤͇̜̻̝͈͈̱̥̝̜̭͕̲̻̼̤͎͚͎̣̳̺̩̲̺̜̩̩̗̲̰̳̟̩͕͇̭̱͍̠̟͈̣͖̯̪̰̝̙̝̪̠̯̩̙̬̺̱͍̰̫̰͈̫̥͇̣͙̱̫̘̩̣̖͔͖̱͖͔̖̪̮̻͔̘̙̠̯̝̙̱̣̦̜͙̱̦͉̭̻̫̭̭̬̫̻͔̫͖̰͇͚͎͈̪̠̙̝̰̭̮̱̟̟̤̞̼̺͖̖̻̩̺̗̗̖̣̼̯̙̣̺̰̣̱̻̺̼͙̙͖̰̮̻̞̫̞̱͉͚̳̹̻̫̬̯̩̞͎̓̽̓̉̀̽́̔̈͐̀̎̏̄̌̅̋̈́̋̅̃͑̂̎͛̑͋̏͒̒̋́̈̂͗̉̑̓͒́̈́̎͗́͗̑͊̀͂͗͐̐̂̃̇̀̐̐̒̿͋͑̂̉̈́̓̓̽̆̀̾̎̃́̇̆́̀̎̾̈̒̔͐̉̓̒̔̀͂͒͊̏̄͆̈́̍̐͌̊͗͑̽͂̇̈́̃̇̆̓̔́͑̔̎̈͌̐͑͐́̓̿̀̊̋̓̄͑̂̔̾͋̒̈́̀́̂̾̒̈́͛̔̂̆͌͛͛̔̋̔̀̍̿̈͑̽͊͗̍̅̈́̅͋̆̈́̂̍̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̛̛̛̛̦͕͕̻͈̖̟͚͚̈́̓͌̄̊̀̓͊̅̿̈̃̅̊̆̃͋̈̄̊͊͆̊̄̐̇͌́̒̆̔̇̅̿̾̀̀͐̃͐͌́̀̔̅̎́̑̄͆̒̐͛̿́̑̑̓̒͗͂̿̄͗̊̈́̄͆̋̂̇̃̎̈́͊̂͂͛́̈́̽̂͑͌̾͋̒͂̈́̆̀̋̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝h̶̛͕͙͆͋́̈́̂̍̊̈̐̾̔̈̏̆̑̄͊̓̔͂̓͒̾̓̂͑̂̊̃̐̐̎͑̀̔̒̀̃̂̀̓̎̉̆͊͗͘̚͜͝͝å̷̡̢̢̧̨̢̢̡̧̛̛͈̲̱̘̦̩̳̟̱̫̱̫̤͈̰͔̻̤̤̙̟͈̩̝̮͉͙̼͖̫̞̦̮̝̻͍̙͕͉̞͍̬̳͙͓̥̖͚̦̭̹͖̖̙̗͙̩͈̻̙̫̳̙͚̞̲̗̰̲̠̭̏͆͊͒̅͐̃̋̇̀͑͑̅́̈́͛́̀̈́̎̃̒͒̾̐̈́͛̿̈̋̑́͌̔͛̈̎̋̂͆̓͌̂̀̅̎̈́̉͋͋̏̓̒̾̊̃̈́̅̌̑̽̄̍͊̾͊̾̐̀̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̸̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̯̰̝͎̺̜̝̠̞̜̼͚̯̭̬̦̘̠̱̭͉̠̙͇̤͕̝̘͈̻͉̫̥͙̩̜̠͕͓͓̞̰͔̣̘̦̺̥̹̫̮͈̗͖̟͓̦͖̼̼̟̭̫̖̠̱͎̜̬̫͊͗͒̑̌́̅̆͑͌̉͌̾̒̈̈́̐͗̽̔̀͂̃͌̔̅͑̓̀̒̈̄͒̅̎́̿̾̽̈́̉̄̍̍́̌̒͗́̐̊́̌̓̈̀͊̅̒̅̓̌͑̇̒̀̔̿̉͂̿̽̏̿͌̓͆̋̀̅̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̙̩̞͇̹͓̪̮͈̘̯̲̣̲͍̲̬̲͔̬̭͎͖̞̟̩̫͕̤̪̣̪̘̟̦̜͔̖̼̯̦̱͉̬̥̜͕̺̫͈̝̳̗̖̖̫̠̯̗̜̦̤̬̠̝̲̭̳͎͈̥̖̮͖̣̥̳͉̤̞̩͉̱͖̬̤̘͔̺̮̜̬̪̩̬̟̝͇̪̰̟̱̣̩̹̬̺̫̦͍̭̫̮͔̜̤͎͔̭͖̯́̒͗̌̅̀͊̆̐̓̐̅̃̊̋̽̑̈́̑̀̐̓̆̆̈́̒͋̓͛͒̓̇̽̈́̋̃͌̄̏͐̓̌͆͋̏̔̈́̍̓̔̋̔͗̑̈́̃̇̽̃͑̈́́̾̏̓́̑͐͐̆̈̈́̾͊̄̈́̀̐̿͌̒̿̔͌̔̉͗̎͛͋̓͐̿͛̌̒̃̓̐̀̉̆͋̒̾͋̀̃̊̒̾̆̑̀̉̍͗̎̊̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅń̴̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̛͈̖̩̠̱̖͔̗̥̭̘͙̙͈̞̹̼̤̗͍͈̰̬͉̠̞̼̜̱̟̤̼͉̥͙̤͉̲̘̯͉̦͈͈̠͍̳͉̳̜͉̪͙̝̖̰̣̺͓̞͍̹̥͔̜͖̖͚̪͓̫̰͚̣͍̞̙̦͈̝͎̗͖̟̪̝̮͍̺̻̦̮̻͍̝̣͉̫̠͖̖̹̫̪̱̬̟̰͈̰͎̜͎̭̫̘̪͉̪̖͎̱̥̞͇̗̹̰̘̲̲̦̤͙̭̣͎͚̏̌̈́́͆͆̆̈́͌̐͗͑̑͐̊̃͛̽̎͒͆̔́̈́̈͊̇̈̀̾͛̈̈́̅͊͒̾̽͂̋̀̈̒̉̂͂̾̀̈́̽̂̀͛͂̐̆͗́̐̾̀̿̓͑͋̽͌͌͒̒̑͊͂̀́̅̓̇̾̅̾́̀̔́͊̈́̈́͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̛̛̗̩̘͙̜͓͍͎̙̠̮͔̠͇̫͉̗̝͙̱̭͇̩̲̤̦̰̱̹̖̫̹͉͈̲̳̦̤̠͎̺̻͚̝͔̼͕̥̣̣͕̫͕̣̫͓͈͉̘͍̻͈̞͔̱̣̩̳̫̫͈͇̺̟̺͕͈̮͉̫͇̭͙̬̱̩̯̘̻̳̈̒̔͂̋͌̅͑̀̄̊͗̑̿̿̂̆̐͒̽̎͛͑̏̏͆͌̎̈́́̄̈́͂̈́̔̍̆̇͆̌̈̀͋̔͒̈͛̊̉͑͋͂͑̄̈̄̈́͛̓͂́̄̍͛̔̒̅̋̂̒̋̃̾͌͋̈́̾̌̅͑̉͆̈̅̎̀̎͒͛́̀͊̿͒̋̋̂̏̀̑͑͋͐̃͋̓̃́͑́̉̓̀̿̿͑́͊̏̂̔̈͒̏̓́́̊̈̌̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅv̵̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̫̮̮͓͙͉̠͎̣̟͕͈͔̹̣̼̮̰̦̣̝̟̖̪͙̻̹̫̘̺̱̻͚̭̪͇̥͈͉͍̯͍͕̠͓̙̲͖̥̲̮͉͉͖̫͚̹̥̠̠͓̗̥͚͎̠̼̯̥̠̜̫͈͍̙̙̪͖̻͇̞͙̲̲̣͙͈̙͉̝͓͚̖̳̬̰͔̳̝̦͙̰̙̤̦̞̲̺͕̺͔̭͕̼̰̭̺̜͍̟͉̣̬̗̟̽̏̐́͒̈̀̔̍̒̓͊͌̀̃̉̓̾̐͆̓͋̾̅́͊͌̓̈́̒̆̾͋́͂͋̐̀̍͛͒͋̾͌̆̋̋̇͑̀͒̄͆͋̃̈̽͊̿̃̒̈́̓͑̀̽̒̈́̐̿̓̑͛͊̂̆̊͗͑͑̄̈́͋̂̿̾́̋̿̎̏̔̓̿̓̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̪̣̪͕̳̗̖͉̹̘̫̦̞̙͖̗͍̬͇̤̦̯̦̫̫̠͈̱͎͓̳̤̱̣̞͇̤̫͉͎͚͈̣̘̥̖̘̝̰̲͖͔̜̹̞͉͙̹͔̹̏̎͌̈́̅͆̊̓̄́̊̾̈́̇̍̓́̇̓͊̓̒͌̾̅̉̑̈̅́̅͑̿̓͒̀̏͒̈̌̀͗̇͛̓̉͑̅̎̑̾͊̾̓̉̿̉͐̔̓́̐̔͗́͋͊̊͌͌̓̉̑͐͋̅̍̈́̊̾͛̓̍͛͋̅̎̉̏͑̇̑̈́̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅr̶̨̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̩̜̜̜̗͇͎̝̼̼͍̬̠̙͔̖̯̬̼͔̖̳̥̱̩̤̖̻̫̘͈̜̰̗͈̻͉̥̬̖̟̭̞̬͇̪̦̠͈̠͎͇̹͙̪͉̝͍̘̳͍͍̫̫̮͚̫̙͕̤̞͈͉̜̘͕̰͓̩̯̯͎̤̥̦̝͕̤̱̯̳̠̣̖̩̣̯̖̼͓̠̭̮̳̩̤͖̖̝̙͋̈͒͊̐͊͋͗̍̈̌̿̉̋́͌̂̌̈̌̉̎̉͛͛͗̑͆̈̐̿̀̀́̇͗́̆̾́̿̈́̀̑̽͐̇̑͒̀͐̍̾̆̒͂̈́̈́̔̇̌́̐̎͑̏̍̽̽̄̈́͛̑͆͊̔̐̋̋̈́̎̍̓̓͛͌̌͋́̌̀̐̂̂̊̌̎͛̓̓̽͐̇̀͆̃̈̏͛̀̀͂̾̃́͆́̌̀̍̏̐̊̽̀̇̎̾̾͐̉̊͂̀͗̅͑͐͛͒̏̆̀̃̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̛̛̛̪̼͔͙̤̝̺͇͍̩̗̲̱͓̯͇̗̦̼̟͕͓̻̘͔̞̤̤̼̠͙̘̙̬̠̞͑̑͌͐̃̉̈͛̒̇̋̿̓͗͆̑́̉̆̐̈́̓́̋͊́̏́͑̈͆̐́̽̉̍̀̾͗͂̅̂͆̌̽̌͋̀̀͆̒͐͑͒̇̈͑̅͆̃͑̀̋̈̾̽͛̔͋͑̌̔̈͒̈́̀̌͒͂̅̐̔̿̌̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅd̴̢̛͉̠̝̣͖̜̞̖̘̖̰̜͕̻͇͉̺̲̖͓̪͕̼͈̑̊̈́̔̿̍̀̌̎̽͐̈́̍̋̓̾̌͊̊̀̆̉̀̀̐̈̒͊͛͆̈́̽̋̒̀͆̈́̎̋̇̌̒́̾͘̕͜ơ̸̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̛̟͚͔̹̗̗̖̭̘͔̱̞̟͍͙͓͙͇̜̟̳̩̙̤̼͉͇̘͇͉̫̩̣̠̬͚̭̦͚͈̖̙̜͈͚͚̗̺̼̯͎̠͇̫͎̘̥̰̯͖̙̭̻͎̲̮͚̮͇̰̲͎͉͕̝͚̳̩̬͉̭̱̭͙̣͎̺̱̠̪̖͇͚̺̩̹̮̲̰̘͓̤͎͙̗͔͔̱͖̼̳̹͖̮͎̰̣̦̙͓̟̹͙̺͈̬̗̺̪͙̞̱̭͈̰̳̻̜͈͉͖̻̪̘̺̝̺̻̫͓̥̟̹̣̳̤͙͈̺̘̣̙̺̟̜̺̯̻̻̖͕̦̤̰̓̌͊̌͐͐̀̓̆̆̐̈́́̏̂̒̿̆̐̌̆̃͊̏̓̉̒̾͂̐̀́̇͌͑̿̍́̅̉̀́̉͌̀̓̐̔̔̇͛͐̊̀̽̐͑́̐͗̿̈́̒̈́̒̂̈́̓̅̾̀͊̋̀͆͂̌̽̂̾̃̍̆̂̍̆̈͊́͛̀̏̈́̉̎̈́̎͛̐͛̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̨̡̛̠̠͍̬͕͙͔̘̘̻̙̗̘̹̬̬̘̝̪̬̦͉̲̖̖͈̪͕̜̺̹̻͉̤͕͕͓͈͍̳̺̬͇̲̠̬͎͇̭̫̱̭̳̗̯͚͙̮̝͈̜͎̞̟̬͖̠͒́͑͋͂̇̉̀̅̾̈́̀̌̀̽͒̈́̅͑͐̑̓̍́̉̊̿̂̅̓̈̈́͌̊͑̈̂̍́͋̃́̏̑͐͗̔̈̌͂̾̓̈͂̽͊͌̉̽̅̉́͒͌̈́̽͌̈͂͒͐͆̋̀͆͑̂̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅe̵̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̛̹͉̜̝̘̤̞͉̳̠̟̭̯̻̟̙̣̜͔̯̩̜͓̦̬̻̜̺͙̟̩͙̻͉̗̮͍̺̪͕̬͇̺̞̭̫̠̜̠̥̠̞͓̭̖̺̰͚̩̗̞͙̘̠͙̟̜͈̘͚͚̣̫̠̞̙̣̻̳̟͔̬̳̮̹̝̞̯̹͖̙̭̼̞̦͚̝̱̫̬̬͒̃̀̅͛̐̋̍͊̊̏̄̏̐̾͊͗͋̽̿̅͐͌̓̇̉̂̀̈́̎̔͊͌̋͛͐̌͋̆̀͐͛̃̐͗̎͐͗̍̆̔͒̀̾̈̈̋̐̒̎̽͒͒͑͊͑̔̂́̋͋̔͗̔͐̈́͂̽͛̌̂̄̃̔́̆̀̿́͒͗̒̏̒͒͒̓̇͐̍́̏̔̉͗̔̓͗́̓̀̈̑̓͊̃͑̾̏̑̃̎̓͛̓̉̇̀͒͋̅͊̒̂̄́̐͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̯̜͖̫̳̫͚͍̼̠͖̱̬͇̮͈̟̙̺̹̣̼̳̙̳͎̩̫̰͓̦͖̠͚͚͕̺̗̲͉̩͓͕͓̫̰̜̱̺̲̞̭̫̺͖̰͇̤̹͇̬̼͙̱̼͈̫̖͓͙̰̟̜̺̞̮͓̝̥̯̙̞̹̖̯̞̟̥̖̭͎̞̞̳̻̟̩̱͚̦͓̱̟̥͇̻̝̬̬̯͉͔̤̘̙͔̞̣͍̦̣̥̙̱̦̤̺͈̘̥̦̜͚̠̗̗̪̹̯̗̖͚̦̺̬̙̟͙̦͔̮̖͇̝̞̲̙͖̺̗̲͑̏͋̔͋̈́̉̐̈́͐͐̎́̐̂͒̄̈́̒̄͂̀͒̂̓̎͊͗̏̀̽͋̂̔̉̏͌̿̈́́̒̇͊̓̈́̀̉̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝Ţ̴̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̗͖̹̤̖̹̜̺̠̠͖̘̟̖̮̞̫͕̮̦̲̠͖̮͙̠̬̳̱͓͚̪̗͖̯̙͈̳͈͙͕̱̗̞̼̗̖̤͉̟̪̭̲̯̼̯̹̳̦̥̻̹̩̘̟̠͚͔͇̤̰͈̜͕̥͈̙͇̤͓̟̰̞̞̻̯̪͚̳̳̖͖̰͇̯̱̘̠̥̗̟͖͖̫̙͚̟̮̮͉̥̩̞̜̤̻̞͎̱̮͈͇͓͚̺͓͎̳̻̥͓̲̘̳̜̣̭͓̥̖̭͖͚̲̱͔̮̦̹͔̜̣͇͇̮̻̩̜̫̟͙̹̭̯͈͓̜̠̯̳̲̻͙͙̪͉͕̘̺͚̜͎̊̾͂͒̀̿̃̂́̾̈́̊͒͑̏͛̓̈̎̌̈́̆͐̅̀̈́̃́̊̎͂̃͗̐̽̉̏̈́̍͒̂̆͆̑̊̉̈̈́͌̌́̍̓͑̉͒̑̈́̃́̐̍̿̍̈́̀̈̄̂̅̎̉͐̈́͐̿̊͐̾͂̿̏̅̄̀̿́͛̊͒͐̐̀̈́̈́̓̏͑̒͌̆̍̌̂̉̄̉̑̿̈́̿͌́̏͗̐̽͆̈͋̎͗͑́̒̾͂̉́̔̐̑͒̉̋͊̂͒͌͂͌̓͐̈́́͂̊̆̀̃̄̂̑̽͌͂̀̃͋̀́̉̿̍́̑́̇̓̑̃̽̀̋̀̑̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅH̶̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̛̛͍̝̦̩̯̼͉͉̪̼͈̯̻̖̼̞̞̼̹̱̖̮̭̘͎̯̜̼̬̪͔̰͇͔̹̞̭̞͚͍̭̲͎̣͙̮̦̟͖͚͚͉̙͔̘͍̟̪͓̗͔̫̫̞̮̥̍̽́͗̽̀̈́͐͌͂̎̊̔̒̈́͛̾̂̃̽̂͗̈̉̅̇̾̅͛̓̒͌͛̓̓̽̊͊͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅĄ̴̧̧̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̛̪̞̮̹̻̱̼͓̘̭̫̰̬̝̭̯̰̲̝̣̪̦̺̺̩̣̖̦͉͉͚͕͍͕̝̝̙̞͇̖͙̖̮̯̪͎͙̝̻̝͔̻̰̠̹͓͍̦̗͇̖̝̻͕͉̬̫͓̥̦̫̗͔̯̮̜̠̬͉̟̤̩̲̙̠͕̞͕̪̗̬̻̘̩̭̬̬̲͔̯̤͉̫̘͈̹̹͕͙͇̰̖͙͍̞̖̦̤̠̬̪̬͍̠̪̖̭̝͙̘͖̭̫̲͈̭͓̝̟͔̘́̽̇̔͊̈́͋̂̈͐̃̒̄͂͊͐̎̐̈́͐̂̋̐̿̽̏́͛́̔̊̐̌̈́̊̓̑̇̾͛̇͌́̈́̂́̚̚̚̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̧̡̛̛̫̥̱̜͕̤̙̝͖͈̹͇̻̻̪̞̺͉̭̫͎̤̠̬͕̪̺̤̳̪̙͇̮͈͙͔̜̤̹̻̯̹͓̳͓̰̺̪͙͈̦̪̳̪̖̲̖͉̥͙͎͎̟͔̞͚̲̝̳̤͖̹̤̺̜̜̳̺͖̝̯͇͙͔̱̺̦̳͚̦̺̦̫͓̜͓̥̤͓͚̻̖̦͕͕̪̯̺͕̖̗̳͓̺͖̰̥̣̞̦̈́͑̊̐̈́̏̇̾͒̿́͑̒̾̃̄͑̈́̏̓͊̒͗̿̿̎͋̀̾̾̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̻̮̝͚̭̳̦̞͖̙̠͉͙̹̝͕̰̳͈̟͕̥̫͈̦̱̣̱̹̗͙̩̮͕̻̘͚̣̗̳̬̬̗̭̗̙̻͉̩̼̺͓͔̣͚̺͍̝̞͕̰͔̬̠̫̹̪̪͇̠̰͉̤̠̘̲͇̹͓̰̘͉̭̭̞̩̦̤̻̩͇̘̬̪̟̙̝̺̭̣̩͕̲̰̐̋̌̀̒̏̔͐͌͐̒̕͘̚ͅb̸̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̡͚̥̜̘͖͉̳̬̻̣̳̜̲͙̱͍̜̘͕̠̺̼͕̰̫̪̘̮̦̼̼͚̦̯͍̞̝̯̟͓̱̰̠̯̼͙̖͇͉̬̣͈͚̠̼̺̲̝̖̝̻͎̝͙̻͇̦̝͚̼͈̲̱̤͎̬̹͈̤̥͉̤͓̫̲̼̘̞̞̲̖̤̞̘̹̱̳̭̖̮̩͔̹͇̬͉̳̘͓͓͎͎͔̮̜͉͙͔͙̺̱͚͉̖̫̣͇̗̩̠͔̤̞͉̪̪̝̙̱̳̔͛͌̈́͂́̈́͑̑͌̈́̄͗̑̿̀̈̊͑̎̎̽̈́͒̑͒̄̂̽̿̈́̂́̄̆̍̀̓͆̍̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅę̸̡̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̪̥͇͉͇̼̦̺̰̖̙̻̲̩͔̲̫̞̞͈̰̰̦̭͕̲̦͓͚͙͈̮͓̜̗̯͉͍̦̫̹̖̤̳̜̙̪̫͚͇̥̼̥̫̹͕̞͙̤̳͇̞͙͚͍̻̭͚̝̦͍͔͔̽̋̈͂̏̊̊̈́̾̋̄́̄̑̽̑͊̉̐͒́͒̍͂͊͂̈́̿̀̾̊͐̓͑̐̈́̎̔̅̎̈́̌̀̇̇̀̀̎̏̈́̏͑́͋̀̈́̍̈͑̈̈́̂͐̍̆̿̅́͌́͒͌͛͌̊̏͗͊̉̈́̅͌̾͌̊̀̏͌̍́̑̎̾̾̊̌̈́̓̈̍͐̄͌̈́̀̐̃̓̅͊̈̒͌̑̍̅̔̋͐̅̾̒͆̔̅͂̐̈͌͋̈́͂̓͐͋̔̔̓́̐̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅf̴̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̳͍̤̪̥̯̠̘͔̲͍͍̻̰̥͎̘̺͖̦̹̹̼͎͔̘̪̠̩̞͍̣̪͇̙̝̰̥̝͔̜̼̪̲̼͙͉̠̣͚̣͉̟̣͕͕̹̙̟̘̠͓̯̰̦͚̭͖̪̱̩̼͕͔̩̗̼͍̳̤͚̟̠̖̫̤̣̠̠̝̦̮̻̞̜̩̟̥͚̥̦̦̣̟͍̲̙͇̞̟̰̗͈̣͕͔̳̹͚̣̥̣̞͕̓̂̆͗̽̄͊̐̿̉̓́͑̌͆̆̂̂̍͑̏̑͗̈̄͛̀̏͊͛̈́̅̋̓̉̄̊̿͑̂͗̉̈͗́́̋͐̆̀̌̃̉͋͋̊͗̊̂̿̃̆̄́̾̈́̽̒̔̀̈̉̾́̀͆̅̄̈̇͊̓͊͛̍͆͋̇̃̐̋̓̈́͋̈́͆̽̉̏̈́̊͗̿͋̀̈́͒̏̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̡̢̡̡̡̛̤̣͇̭̣̳͙̹̦̺͎̻̝̯̩̭͈͍̬̹̟̺̗͚͓̯̥̠̺̳̜̗̜̩͈̩̳̪̼̬̤̙͙̯̳̩̠͕̱̲̬̙̩̮͎͈̲̥͕͇̬͍͓̯̻͔̳̙̞̭̖̗̳͕͓̩̫̙̬͕̪͇̼̗̰̭̦̞̗̥̪̖̘̪̎̃̓͑̔͋̌͐͌͐̈̈͐͌̅̐̈́̎̍̇͑͘̚͘͜͠͝ͅr̸̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̛͎͍̬̙̺͍͓͔̤̱͈̭̱̞̯̳̮͈̥̝̺̭̹̹̜͔̜̖͇̪̠̲̼̗͔͖͓͎̮̦̪͎̫̟͕͉͍̭̖̳̬̹̜̮̝͙͓̮̝̭̺̻͚̗̩͇̳̮̤̰̞̪̠̼͖͇͓̖̪̘͉͕̺̣̣̱̞̲̥͍̖͓͇̳̱̝̯͈̻̻̯̯̖̤̪̺̞͈͉̺͍̣̲̭̱͉̤̗̭̪̖̜͔̥̺̳̺̦̲̥̩͕͚͉̩͎̘̱̗̻̗͉̼̺̳͇͉̠̦̮͇͎͙͈̳̘̤̅̇̌̏̾̽̎̇̀͋̃̊͂͑̇̈̎͊̾́̄̾̋̓́̌̀̎̅̍̒̿̏͂̓́̓̿̆̃́̍̋͑̾͛͌͒̆̄̀̇̄̔̄͆̏̆͆̉́͒̈͛͌̏̂̉͐̌̅̾̓̂̊̆̇͑̒̎̉̀͆̃̍̓͆̽̔̈̌̋͋͋̑̎͊̄͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅê̴̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛͙̦̳̯̻̠̭̖̮̼̙̹͖͕͔̳̹̯̼̳̬̰̤̟͚̩̠̲̥̫͚̠̩̼̱͇̭̳͎̰̱͓͉̦͈͖̠̱̦̰̫̳̙̦͉̺̬̝̜̜̟̝̝͖̜̘̘͕̲͉̰̼̞̦̩̞͍̖͔͇̗̦̬̣̹̹̭̼̘͙͕͕̩̤̩̪̬̤͍̺̫͓̖̭̘̦̤̭̫̘̘͉͈͕̠̪̼͉̞̙̳̩͈͈̼̯̤̟̦̲̹̦͇̬̥͔͎͎̼̻̫̬̗̳͙̤̖̦̳̲̭̠͇̳̱̹͚͇͕̝͕̩͌͊̐̓̽̀̓̽̽̊̏̊͂̈̒̂̇̐̈́͋̍̅̅̉̅̿̊̀͗̃̔̎͐́̂̇̓͂̈́̄̈̈́̄͌͋̒̆̾̓̽̐̋̈́̑̌̌͐̒̑́̏̍̽̾̅̒̄͗̓̾̽͑̓̀͋͐̓͋͂͂̈́̇͗͆̆̓̾̈̒̇̀̐̈́̉̍̈͒͒͌̓̿̎̋̇̐̏̎̀̅̉͂̿́̄̍͒̓̋͐͊̀̾̈́͊̀͆̒̽̆͛̏̃́̏͆̾̀͒̽̒̔̈́͗͒̋͗̀̀̈̈́̄̄͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̷̢̨̛̙̰̙̻̪̪̭͉͙̞͖͎̲̣̠̪͍̱̩̙̲̦͓̼̠̺̺̫͍͈͑̃̽͗͆́͌̓͌̔̓̎̍̆̋̿̏̅̿̾̊͌̐́̽͐̄̔̃̇́͑̔̒̓̑̀͘̚͘̕͝͠"̵̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̦̦̘͔͓͎͖̮͇̜̣̝͇̲̗̳̰̟͇̥͕͖̠̯̻̥̩̟̳̠̦͓̭͙͍̳̫̬̖̱̹͚̦̰̹͔̞͖͙̗̜̮̭͍͈̬͎̳̣͉̩͙͓͉͎̪͖̫̥͔̮̥͍̺̹̳̻̜̫̗͚̟̜̙͕͓̟͚̖͖̯̹̯̹̝̙͙̥̼̭̞̜̺̠̪̥̖͍̟̗̬͕͇̭͕̀̃̍̂͗̌̒̎̄͐͛̀͋͗̾̄̃̅̽̈́̒̂̎̇̀̔͋̇͒̉̌̍̈́̓́͊̓̎̆̊̒̀͂̾̀̍́͛́̌̊̈̃̉̎̀̌̓͆̀̄͊͂̏̊̍͊́́̾̍̀͂́̍̈́͒̏̂̏̀̓̅̂̾̈́̔̆̏̀́͆̌̓̈̍̈́͐̄̂͊̈́̅̾̑̄̉́͛̿̒̀̽͒̎̋̿̀̓̂̌͆͂̉̇̅̄̊̿͛͋̈́̌͐̽̋͗̎͊͋̔̉̾͂͆̌̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̷̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̖̜̝͙͍̯͈̥̘̝̱̙̯͖̬̤̮̞̫̼̪͕̻͉̣̦͖͇̠͓̹̳͉̝̼͍̣̬̬̪̱̤̣̹̺̩̫̼͇̬͕̬̫̱̰̱̣̖̲͉͓̼̜̰̠̖̗̻͍͇̭͚̺̖̦͉̼̩͔͚̻̝̫̞͍̖̪͈͎̼̖͖͕̟͖̩̼̜̫̮̦̣̰̳̻̙̺͎̹̫̟͎̩̳͇̜̥̞̱̤̖͕̻̻̯̱̰̠̜̫̹̤͍̙̘̮̯̙̼̭͕̤͓̥̬̫͔̠̠̳̲̲̘̮̰̮̥͚̺͓̖̥͎͔̬̖͈̝̼̤̝̜̜͙̲̥̖͈͓͓͉̐̎̇͛̿̌̉̀̆́̂̇̈́͌̈́̎̐̏͆̄͛͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅT̴̙͈̺̟̰̳̍̓̔̓̎̍̀͂͆̒̽̓̀͗̑̍͑̈́͌̓͒̃͋̒́̈́̿̔͐̋̑͆̒̊͑̂̄̓̒̃̎̿́̓̆͋̎̀̆͒͊̍̾̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͠ą̶̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̯̰̲̻̝̳̠̜͓̹͚͉͍̥̫̫̜̖̪͎̜͎̣̥̫̼̳̘̭̘̭̲̳̳͉̮̙͖͈̖̟̫̪̰̤̤̖̳̦͉̤̱̻̮̤͔͈̘̖̙̩̲̠̭̩̦̫̲͈͇͍͓̱̼͇͎̜̗̯̯̺͉̥̼͈̺̟̭̺̠̤͙͖͉̻̖̥̻̠̯̲͙̂̋͛̓̔͌̏̒̐̾́̋͊͋̽̓͛̄̏̽̅̆̈́̄̈́͑̃͐̆̽͋͒̄̐̀̂̾͑̇̋̍̾̽̇͂̃̓̾̀̋̽͗̌̈̔̾́̀̇̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅì̷̡̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̛͓̰̱͈͚̗̩̩̣̟̣͚̩̰̹̣̞̻̙̹̹͚̹͔͈̫̣̯͙͙̰͖̜͚͓̣͖̩̦̟̪̘͚̱̘̼̪̠̤̳̟̼̲̣̭̹͇͚̤̩̮̘͖̤̹̹̪̦́̆͌̂̉͂̋̊̄̌̔͂̈́͂͂͒͋̍̐̃̾̈́̎͂̍̔̊͗̐̊̓̀̑͒͊͂͐̏̆́̐̈́̈̊͌̑̌̌̐̇̎̊̾̒͌̑̃̏̈́́͂͛́͊̄̆́̽̀͑̓̒̏̋̏̀͛̿̂͒̍͛̂̈́͘̚̕̚̕͝͝ͅͅl̸̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̯̝̺̤̰̦͈͓͙̖̯͔̪̪͓̫̠͉̖͖̠̝̮̗̼̦̬̬͔̺̥̤͔̱͇͕̟̰̯̺̱̩̯̦̜͉͖͇̺͍̟̮̜̖̩̺̖̝̝͙̘͎͚̹̫̥̝̻͓͎̰͍̜̯̣̝͎̠̮̗̜̙͕̻̤̦͔͕̣̪̖͇̻͚͖̦̳̥̼̩̦͚̘̝̣̭̤͔̞̫̳̤͈͈̝̻̠̫̗̞͓͓̞̩̻̙̳̼̲͍̯͖͈̭̦͈̮̟̘̘̻̮͎͇̦̪͇̰̣̖̼̩̯͉͍̫̞̯͎̮͙̲͖͍̘̬̱̜͖̱̱̋̀͗̑̂́́̀̃̓͂͌̓̀̉́̆̓̾̇͒̌͛̓̄́͋͋̄̆̈̃̃͗̀͑̈̌͆͛͐̀́̿̔͑̀͒̿̍͆́͂̽͑́͆͛͋̅͐̿̋̿͐̏͋̽̃̍̽̓͑̅̅̎̎̈́̏͒͌̅̋̉̽͂̿͂̑͐͒̃̔́̇̈́͒̀̎̉̈́͑̃̈́͒̃̉̽͑͌́̒͂̋̿̌̆̋̾́̌̐̑̍̈̌̈̊͒̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅş̸̡̨̧̧̨̢̧̨̛̰̠̻͓͍̲̞̼̭̥̺͈̼̬͕͇̰̳̙̩͈̦͎͓̤͓̼͎̲̯̦͎͓̣̙̭̙̹̫͍̘̮̣̯̦̼̝̗̱͔̬̜͙̖̞̝͔͍̲̥͕̫̠͈͈̬̜̩͉̱̤̘̰̩̟̗͈̮͇̤̯͓̤̞̼̘̳̞̼̣̙̥́̓̽̀̎̒͒̀̌͋̓̋̀̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅ ̶̧̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̫̭̰̤̺͇̲̠̫͕̘̤͎͖̬̳̮͈̬̪̮͉̯̟̜̟̯̘̖̙͇̲̠̞͙̪̫̜̗̰̫̲͍̜̲̜̟̟̲̞͓̙̳̱̳̼̙̥̯̯͖̣͔̤͓͍̲̙͔̼̯̺̹̪̳̜͇̩͍̣͓͇͓͓̳̲̠̥̬̣̗̩̤̝͕̤͔͈̦̭̰͔̭̯͕̼̺͚̪̠̲͍͇̹̹̺̬͔̘̹͙̯̟̦͍͔̝̻̬̣̼̪̒̄̎͂̍̿̋̀̀̓̑͆̐͛̆̽̎͆͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̧̨̨͍̻̪̦͙͎̳͍̳͎͉̖̩̲͓̜̫̭̩͇̫̪̞͉̹͙̥͕̲̫̰͔̠̦͖̳̭̱̳̩͖͎͎͉͓̩̞̻̜̪̎̑̑̈͒́̌̏̇̀̀̄̆͊̀̐̀̄̏̋͐̈́̕̚͝a̶̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̢̧̠͚̥̱̣͎̩̥̮̹̬̘̜͈͎̰͓̮̞͍̰̮̝̳̘̭̗̞͍̭͍̝͓̝̟̹͔͕̗̖̲͓̰͈̻̮͔͉͇̮͙̠̻͖̹̫̲͙̱͙̥̦͉̰̲̝̤̹̘̰̰̮̻̼̘̭̩̥̗̳̺̙̤͖̹͈̬͚͎̖̭͉̲̳̬͖̯̭̖͉̤͙̝͔̯̣̥̤̝̺̖̺̱͉͓̱̮̹̙̦͚̜̹̯̯̳̘͖̟̳̟̹̩̹̜̱̰͓̫̜͔̰̗̠͂͐̌̾̓̄͂̿̈̔̊̔́͒̈́̒̇̾̔̂̏͌́̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̵̡̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̼̹͔̖͈͈̞̻̪̱͉͉̲͉̝̞͍̳͕̯͙̪̻̼̹̰͎̹̻͓̫͓͕̲̦̳̰̪͇͉̟̳̤̬̭̰̲̬̺̯͍͇̜̥̬̻̖̳͙̞͇͕̣̜͎͙̩͖̭̗̠̪̳̩̺̯͎̥͈͔̭̱̗̦̗̦͚̗͎̦̭͎̩̲̰̖͖̼̥͈̬̝̘̦͍͈̩͉̙̣͙̝͖̪͍̥͔̞̰͇͔͇̟̳̟͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅś̷̡̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̝͇͍̖̠͇̰̺̼͚̹̱͉̬̙̙͎͍̮̗̲̫̟̞͔͈̙͍̦̙̑̋̈́͆̈́̌͌̈́̒̀̃̋̀̓̏͑̊̃̔̒̋̾̓̎̅̌͐̍̄̍̑͗̾͊͗͌̾̒̆̌̂́̔̅̎͑̋͗̃̒̾̏̈́̿͂͌̋̾̑̀͊̋̐̈̓̋̾̍̈́̀͂̋́̇̑̏̿̒͛͂͒̓̄͒̔͋̽̇͒̀̽̓́̽̅̌̑̿͒̊̅͒̈́͂̇̾̑͌̿̃̋̓̍͛̄͋̐̑͆̊̅̔̍͑̃̿̒͊̓̈́̌̎̿̀̓̈́́̈́̂̂͋̾̽̓̋͑̇́̊̾̉̑̀͗́̈́̅́̿̎̾̽͐̀̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ,̵̨̧̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̙̩͔͍̱̤̠͚͉̩̜̮͙̘̠̲̳̖̙̯͚͖̙̪̖͓͚̲̘̹̬̣͉̰̹͉̘̯̥̘͕͉̞̞̙̺͉̫̖͈̹͓̼̩͉̗̪̱̝̫̹̙̦͉͇͍͕͎̳̣̗͔̬̟̘̬͇͓̃̉̈̀̅̀̍̀̓̍́͌̉̓̔̓̈́͊̅́̿͒̈́̓̿̿̌̍́̀̀͑̀̈̓̊́̾̽̒̃̓̓̌̈́̆̌̀̿́̋͛͑͋̐̿̋̅͋̃̅̎̈́͌̎̾͒̐̊͐̾͗̃̎̈́̒͑̏̎͆̍̉̐̆̋̃̿̐̈́̅̓̆̄̂̉̅̿̌̀̃̽̎͑̑͋͛́̐͂̅̀̎̀̒̿͊̀̾̀͂̇͂̀̍̈́̑̓̒̿̄̎̓̐́̅̐̈͐̑͋͂̉̓͐͆̑̾͑̓̆͛̅̒̉̐̒̂͑̒̅̽́̆̄͂̑͒͊͊͛͆̎̉̈́͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̢̛̛̦̯̼̠͖͙̝̥͔̪͈̗̫̹̞̭͍̘̼̼͔̙̪̹͙̫̟̥̟̼͔̘̖̱̱͇̣̹̩̙̝̞̬͙̝͇͙̥̣͚̀̔̈́̂̀̒͌͑̔͂͊̓́̊͐̏͋͂̎̈́͒́̂͑̎̽̀̇͘̕̚̕͠h̷̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̺̜̭̭̣͇͖̝͙͖͇̲̺̠͔͎͉̳̬͔̖̜̖̯̜̟̭̪̰̝̬̺̝̱̮͉̥̺͙̻̠͇̰͇̲̫̜̱̬̱͇͙̹̲̯̗̠̣̠͈̖̳͇̱͇̣̠̺̤̼̤̠̭̟͚͕̱̹͍̟͉̫̭̼̫̣͖̹̲͈̜̲̩̪̲͖͈̘̯͎̝̠͖̟̭̲͉̬̺̹̦̣̣͙͎͇̞͖̟̰̼̲͍̬̩̞̼̝̗͕͈̝̰͍̼͚̩̳̱̝͓̬͓̯̰̰̗̥̔̎͋́̃̓̋͂͛̓̈́̈̋̑͊̈́̉̐̂̃̒͒̃̈́̓̈́́̍̓́̄̈́̍̎̈́̃͐͂͑͆̀͛͗̽̿͌̉͑͛̿̆̿͌̿͐̓͗͛̍̿̒͒̿̋̀̔͌͐̄̋̆̋̈̍̓̽̐̓́̋̇̐̆̍͛͑̉̒̽͌̈́͌̏͒̐̇̓͐͊̔́̀͒̄͊̎̌̿̓̈́̂̅̈́̎̊̂̾̉͊̉͛̓͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅe̸̢̛̛̘̤̭̤̺̭̪̺͔͖̫̊͆̈́̀͛͋̏̽̍̔̊̊͑̆̐̊͛̈́͋̆͛̎̅̓͆̈́̓͆̍̊̈́̆̋̈͗̓͑̾̆̄̅͐̍̉͋̀̃̌̃̈́̌̍̐̉̽̌̎̽̈͂͋̔̈̀͛̿̍̓͋̌̀̐̓̂̈́͋̿̍̇͊̔̓̿̀̓̈́͋̈́̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ ̷̢̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̨̡̛̱̫̻̝̙̹̖͔̥͕̹̣̪̞̯̯̱̬̠̙̭̤͈͔̞̖̪̖͔̟͙̦͖̖̝̭̘̥̰̫̼̗̩̬͇̝͉̙̩͓͎̝̖̙̤͍̬̲͈͍͍́̒͊̾́̌͛̀̈̉̈́́̓̽̀̍̐̌͒̄̾͛̃̽͌͊̈̏̀͌͗̃̿̓͛̀̇͑̊͊̊̅͗̈́̓̅̊̐̐͂̄͆͆̈́́̊͌̒̊͒̓̇̐͗͑̋̌̂͌͛̓́̽͂̃͊̑̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅs̷̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̗̖̺̼͎̞͙̹̣̳̖͍̩͇̠͇̘̹̦̪̼̲̰͔̤̺̙̺͖̼͚͚̫̫̤̫͈̻̺̝̫̥͇̭̯̦̙̝͉̹̯̤̪͕͕̦̼͖̠̬̟̜̦͔̹̤̰̖̤̗͚̘̞͔̜͇̳͖̝̜͇̠͇̘͙̹̟̹͉͔̫̳͓̮͍͔̬̫̰̦̫̳͔͓͓͙̘̊̍́̃̏̒̓̆̽̾͐̓̈̑͛͑̄̾̓̓̿̓͊̏̉̈̐͊͑͂͗͋̓̏͊͛̈̃̌̔̽́̄̆́͆̀̑̾̏͐̎̌̔̊̓̔̇͆̒̒͋̔̉͛̌̋̋̃̃͐̔̔̎̈́̀͆̎̄̅̉̓̇̋͑́͑̌́̑̈́̽̆̐̋̈́͊͋͌̀̓͐͛͌̽̍̌̄͗̋̍́̉͆͐͐͋̔̆͋̎̄̏̉̄̀͐̋̃̋͋͐̌̓͐̓̔̌̂̓̋̔͊̽͂̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅä̷̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̤̺̤̞͓͚̠̼̹̖͓͎̤͉̤̝̱̦͎̙̖̖̤̠̲̹͔̖̮̺͓͍̪̫̪̱̘̻̦͓̣̬̮̱͕͙̪̹̳̬̙̞͖̥̟̼̮̳̘̳̯̘͉͔̤̙̫̩͇̦̤͎̝͈̠͈̖̖̙̭͕͓̖͇̱̭̮͕͚̭̣̜͚͈̣͔̠̞͓̩̤̰͍͉̖̺̼̤̝̗͉̮̟̥͈̙̳̟̺̰͚͈̤̞̲͚̼͖̪̯̠̭̮̿͊̑͂͌͋̅̐̓̔́͊́̽́̎̈́͊̐̄̈́̈́̌͒͂̇̄͆͒̔̅̓̈̑͊̏̍̃̌̿̀̿̌͋̑͑̓̾͛̈̈̏́̀̽̈́̾͂͌̒̈́͂̄̈̏̀͊̊̏̍̐̊̄́̽̆͌̏̇̊́̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅẙ̷̛̛̛̛̛͈̘̘̗̣͑̾͒̓̄̐̔̆̾͌̄͂̈́̊͐̍̉̀̾̃̽̋̓̔̀̾͛̋̈́̅̓̽̓̑̒́̀̾͒͗̈́̍͊̃̃̍͆̄͑̈̍̇̐͆̏́̋͆̈̈́͋̉̽̈̉̎̑͒̃̓̂̂͗̉͂͂̇̅̑̄̀̓̈́͐͛̊́̓͐̈͋̎̇͒̄́̈̋̍̃͐̎̊̿̃̉͛̇̇̐̐͂͂̓̌́̽̎̓̉͂͂̀͗̀̀̋̍̽̏́̒̐́͂̒̓̅̅͆͑̔́̈́̓̊́̄̓͆̀̽͌̅́̀͛̿͂́̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠s̶̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̩͈̰͓̮͙̳̰͇̦̞̩͔̘̮̺̘̤̜̰̩͍̣͙̜̥͙̼̞̮̞̯̘̟̜̪̜̗̦̞̖̖̫̗̫̳̤̦͙͙̠̼̰͚͚̱̯̺͖̖̝͙̥̬̮̮̲̰͕͈̪̺͚̩͕̰͈͔̠͍͔̼͍̙͚̝͖͓̜͓̲͍̤̩̩͚̤̪͈̻͚͚̣̲̙̳͓̬̫͚͙̭̪̬͇̞͎͔͙͚̺͍̺̠̬̫̠̜̟̪̯͙͎̫̟̤̫͍̥̪͖͈̖̘̼͖͖̣̭̞̤̺̯͕̲̬̻̮͎̖̘̼̲̣̯̘̭̱͔̟̣̠̯̼̝͖̩̻̟̩̀͂̎̅̏̎̎̈́͂̂͗͂̐̈̂̈́̈́̆̓̅̈̒͗̓͐̌̓̾͛̔̽́̈́̃̽́̌́́̄͒̀͆́̒̈́͊̐̍̄͐̊͂̾̆̇̓͂̌̅̉̎̂͌̈́̈́̔̽̃̓́͋͛̌̾̋̎̀̅͛̑̓̍̇̓̉̉̀̀̓͂̃̋͐̊̉̈́̽̄͂̽̋́̄̒̅̍̆̅̑̔̅͛̆̔̀̄̍͊̉̎̽͆̈́̄̀̽̐̀̌̍̽̽͐̌́͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̶͔̠̪̀́̂̔͐̿̀̾̍̍͐̐̏͌͌̉̑̄̀̏͌̌́̇̉̄̊̑͌̇̅͛̓͑̿̐̾̊̓̓̿́͐͐̔̇̆́͌̂́̌̀̿͊̈́͌̓͑̇̋͑̄͒͆̓̉̓͋̅͛͗̀̆̃̑̈́͊̍̑̔̂̀̇̈́̈́̋̈́͐̌̓̈̊̊̂̾͂͗̈́̑͑͋͂̾̾͐͐̇̀̈́͌́̊͑̒͊͌̒͌͗̐̒̄͐̏͊̐̌̽̊̑̄̀̄̃̆̑͌̔͋̋̂̃̐͐̎̊͋̅͆͂̀̿̈́̏̎̈́́͂̓̔̽̀̌̇̐̑͛̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̫̺͙͇͎̤̻̺̥̙̼̙̝̮̣̜̤̝͙̫̭̜̳̹̪͓͖͇̞̯̻̪̙͍͎̫̺̝̫̮̞͚̬̖͉̹̻̣͔͔̩̯͖̭̮̙͎̹͍̩̣͍͓̙̹͎̺͈̦̖̯̮̦̭͕͓͍̰̳̞̗͖̪͍͈̘̙͇̼̦̟͉͗̔̆͛̇̔͛̆́̀͗̎͋̉̋̎͗͒͊̓̈͛̂̇̅̒̔̅̒̽̀͑̾̈͐̈́͌́͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̻͙̥̹͚͕̱͓̬̤̭̫͔̖̪̺͙̞̠̗̬̲̰̹͈̬͇͍̫̯͖͚͇̦̺͚̼͕̦̳̗̗̱͙̖̝̫̭̯͖̻̦̤̖̫͎̲͍̦̪̯̘̖̫̖̲͇̘̜͉͚̥͙͔̥̣̰̰̰͖̫̯̣̖̙̩̞͖̥̩̹͉̹̦̪̮̥̬̹͖̣̹͇̠̺̬̬̭̥͍̤͇̺̰̬͎͈̹̱̯̹̦͓̟̞̮̟̩̲͓̤͍̀́̊̂̒̀̓͆̾̎̍̉́͑̔̓̏̋͆͊̎̋͐̓͂̈́͒̃͛͂̆̑̋̄̇̇̊͌̅͋͆̒̂̈̈́̾͒̊͌̂̅͐̌̀̇̀̔̑̒̋̂̅͛̌̎̏́̈́͌̊̊̓͒̀͊̀̏͂̔̾̇̾̍͒̓̈́̃͛͗́̋̇͂͌͗̎̎͌̏̽͆̓̀̓̈́̌͐͒̃͂̍̿͛̄͆̈́̐̋͗̅̀͂̑̽̈̇͌̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̛̛̛̛̰̳̫̞̘͚̪̳̯͉̗̱̼̥͚̦̪͖̤̯̍̆́̿̏̄͋̽͑́̋̈́͑̒͆͒͗̔̔̍̒̑̋̓̏̈́͂̓̓̋̐̓̐̽͒̆͂̃̊̾͐̍͗̀̿̎̍̆̍̑͑̒̆̂̎̑̈́͐́̉̾̌̂̓̃̌͛̔̓̑̆̓͂̓͑̀́͑̄̈́̈́̐̓̆̐̇͐̄̅̆̃͋̏̎̑͊́̄͛̅̊̑͑̿͂̓͛͗̂̀̔̔̌͌͗̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͠͠͠͠͠͝ḍ̵̛̛̛̛̹͕̰̩͉̞̫͎̭̇̈̉̉̇̄͋͑̊́̇̽̈́̆͋̀̂̓͛͋͒͌̌̐͌̉̿̈́͆͐̔͐͊̇̌̂̓͑̿͆̇̉̇̂͑͆̉̿͌͑̂̈́͛͐̀͑̉̏̂͐̐̎̄̓̈́͛͒͗͐͗̎́͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͝͝͝ơ̸̢̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̥̯̘̭̫̤͉͚̰̠̩̠̰̖̺͖̥̬̬̖̣̮̫͎͎̩͚̣͈̘͎̳̫̥̠̙̙̱̣͉͔͙̩͔͕͙̙̬̯̗͍͚̤̟̻͎̙̱̞̫̪̩͓̩̜̮͇̲̪̣̪̪͖͍̻̥̼͚̗͖̭̺͕̠͎̺̳̹̞̠̙̗̟͖̼͍̪̺̣͓̤̖͇̞͖̺̙̻͚͚̓́̓͋͒̃̉̿̅̋͋̐́̓͊̿̎́̑̉̀́͒̃̾͌͛͐̆̎̐̒̃͋͒̋͌͛͐̂̊̈̂̇̈̇̒͑̽̾̏̑̓̔̀͂̀̐̇̃̃͂̅̌̑̆̅̀̿̓̾̇̆̀͋́̓̌͛̍̉̋̈́̍́̏͐̓̿͂̓͋͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅn̷̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̖̖̜͈̹̘̘̞̩̭̩̘̤̮͙͖̭̤͖͇̱̤̘̦͇̭͎͓̣̫̞͎̖̺̞͚̺̗̼̱̤͖̭̣̼̗̘͕̠͙͓̟͔̜͇̖̹̙̣̖̣͇̯̫͈̱̥̯͈͖̰̞͈͉̳͓̲͕̩̜͇͈̠͓̻̰̣̳̤̠̤͎̠͙̯̺͇̜̝̬̖̪͎̼̙̩̲̙̥̫̻͔̫͕̺̹͙͕̠͓͍̳̜̣̥͉̱͓̲̖̝̲͚̰̘̣̲̬̙̩͇͉̦̗͙̩̮̫͕̗̦͍͚̝̼̳̮͙̜̆͌́́͒̊͋̊̉́̿̀͐̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅ'̷̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̭̳̜̙̙̘͕̱͖̙̟͍̘̙͍̜̙̣͍̬̰̱͓̤̱̖̮̻̯̝̪̞̙̦̪̗̣̗̪͕̲̟̻̜̳̫͇̫̬̯̼̳̣̰͖̱̲̦̦̜̹͉̓́̑͐̀̈́͑̽͊͗͒̿͗̎́̉̈̑͒̄̅͐̈̋͋̄̋̽̉̆̐̀͆̀͂̓̅̓͑̈͋̿͂͒̇̉̓͌̈́͛̅͂̄̈̄̓̈́̓̃͌̿͒̾̽̿̂̿̊́͛̾͂̃̅̌̒̑͆̔̇̾̾̾̓̀̅̒̿̑̈́̓̌͌͐̎͗̄̃̀͌̇̊̋͌͊̅̿̓̈́̀̾̈̊̄̌͐̆͛̆͑̈́̾̔́͆̌̎͛̒̅̂̂̉̐̿̓͌̈́͌͒̿̍̾͗̑̒̽̈́̐̆̎͌̈́̒͛͑̅̉̒̒͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅt̷̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̰͈͎͓͓̺̯̗̱̼͈̖͍̟̥͔̜̠̣̫͇̞̮̘̪͕̥̪̭͖͓̖͔͉͇̳̲͚̖̼̦͕̬̘͙̻̭̰͕͈̝̤͇̲̮̞͕͐̍̑̿͆̍̀̓̅̋͛̎̈́̐̒̇͊͋̔̍̈́͊̀̂͗̇̀̾̈̍͒̀͗͆͋͋͆̍̄̊͋̄̄̈̈́̐́͛̑̈́̀͆̂̂͑̌̽́͛̈́̿̈́̓̈́͋͌́͆̅̂̇́͌̀̏̇̊̄̈́̔͑̋͗̑͂̉̅͑̐͛̇͗̂́̂͑̀͂́́͆̅͂̉̄̈́̀̌̐̈́̍̾̀̈́̏̆̏̓̃͂̒̑̄̽͌̾̄͐̕͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̨̡̛̛̩̙̱̼̘̘̮͙̣͖̞̣̣̦͎̗͖̗̺̯̈́̀͂̇͐́̇̔͋̒̉̆̾̄̀͊̄̈́̑̍̆̑̂̒̉̓̓̓̈́̀̿̇̓͊̑̋̀̃͛̏̒̽̿̊̀̏̑̊͌̆̅͋͆̅͆̾͛̇̏͗̒͒͋̏͌͗̓̽̋͑̓͛̄̒̓͗̾̓̔̊̇̓͐͋̃͊̂̏̇͊͐͊̅̿͊̔̃̋̅͑́̇̐̏̊̋͛̿́̽͋̉̎̂́͑̈́̊͆́͛̐͗̊̊͂̒̔̈͌̉͒̐̅̈́̄͆͋̉̈́̉́̅̆̈́̃̌̽̀͐̂̃̂͐̇͌̌̓̀͑̾̓̔̀̅͐͂͌̏̾̅̒̿̔̈́̑̅͑̓̈́͑̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅk̸̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̬͕̤̠̠̘̤̬̫͈̰̙̙̙̼̬̲̲̫̼̮͙͈̦̯͕̘̜͔̟͙̭̖̣̹̙̯͇͈̯̖͎̣̞̯̺̱͉̦̖̻̟̳̝̘̤̼̦̳͈̘̘͍̣̺̪̫̬͕̺̫͔̱͍͖͎̥̹̣̜̳͎̭̜̩̜̳̥͇̖̼̼͔̱͖̘͔̳̪̲̮̣̯̺̒͒͆̑̏̓̅̒̇̎̓͌͒̈́̌̎̈́̚͜͜͜ͅn̸̨̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̩̜͍͎̠̗͚̜̬͚͖͕͔̪̩̬̥̟͈̤̙̝̬͕̠̭͓̯̫̟̲̬̙͖̜̱̦͕͔̭̯̞̮̭̩̙̘̭͓͓̞͔̙̣̯̫͇͖͙͙͓̝̭̯̭̘̗͍͉̻̰̮͖̩̱̯͕͍̭̱͇̬͍͍̥̣̮͈̰̝͙̼͓͍͚̰̝̹̣̗̱͕͎̘̖̘͍̪̙̼̖̮̤̩͙̤̮͈̰̩͉̺̯̖̟̞̹͙̖̋̇͐̄̂͒́͗̓̀̊̏̾̈́̒̒̑͗̒̍͒̌̈̒͊͌̋̎̉͆̓͆͂͂͋̉̄̈́̎̏̓̑͌͐̎̃́̽̎̿͆̈̍͋̒̆̔̿̅̈́͛͂̊̀̐̂̈́́̒́̆̂̈̎͂̄̀̐͆̄͒̒̆̈́̃̉͐̔͆͌̑̿̉̎͆̒̾̍͆͊̀͆̃̐̓̈́̉̀̈̍͋͆̈̾̍͌̄̀̊͒͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅǫ̶̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̺̤̰̣̬̞̙͔̰̜͕͙̤̬̰̣͓̹͍̲͔̘̹̻̮̤̲͍̤̦͙͚̪̯͇̻͔̖̠̘̮͓̦̦̙̹͔̊̂̑̎͒̈́̐͑͌͑̀͛͗̒̍̈̓͐̄̒̇̄̓̿̅͒͛͛̃̃̋̈́̏͐̈́̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅŵ̵̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̤̮̙̼̬̹̻̖̳̹̠̫̬͔̰̲͎̳̦̙̰̹͚̻̭̺̘̞̖̩̮̱̦̳̜͉̟̟̳̖̭̳͉̱̰̙̩̗̪̹̟̥̝͔͙̺̯̘̞̹̬̱̥̰̪̞̰̫͕̞̗̳͈̦̘̼͎̤̻̙̻̗͙̜̬̮̝̦͖̜̗͚͎̗͈͎̹̰̮̥͖̠̹̘̳̗͇̯̊͊̈́̋̄̈̌̾̿͆̊̉͊̉̍̇́̿̃̅̿̀͐̀̍̈́̈͐̓̏͛̀͆̈́̍̽̃̎͗͐̈́͌̾̈́̓̃́̐͐͆͒̃͐́̉́̓̐̔͆̾͗̀̈́̽̎͛̈̀́͛̓́̾̀͋͆̅̀̓̇̅͑̃̇͊͑͋͒̎̿̐̈́̈́̆̆̓͋̂̅̀̎̋͌̒̽̇͌͂͆̀̎̽̓̐͒̅͌̒̈́̃̾̍͗̑̋̽̀̽̊̿͒͆͂͛̽̈́͌̍̇͌̄͐̔̔̈͐̓́͂̈́̆͆̎̀͂͆̐̿͛̋̏̆͋͛̊̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̸̨̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̱̖̮̘̱͔̳̘̝̺̙̫̻̞̺͙̬̰̣̘̳͙̻̗͎͇̙̰̳̹̱̲̜̮͇̯̗̟͕̥̻̥̣͍̳̺͔͕̞͇̼͔̠̥̖̠̼̥̯͉̭̭̦͚͖̪͙͖̙̫̠͙̦͚̣͖̹͙̜̖̞̺͈͇̜̟̠̭̫̜̠̜̳̱͇͚̜͈͕̖͇̘̖̦̣̻̣͇͍͔̅͐̿͛̐̅͗͂̽̃̀̋͐͌͑̿͂͐̽̏̌͒̌͛͒͐̅̓̍̏́̎͆̇̅̅̇̇̾̒̓̊̈́̾͆̈̓̊̈̄̋̎̒̀̋̽̂̀̈̈͆͗̈͋̔̊͑͗̃̆͗̅̀͗̈́̏́̄͐̾͒̂̇̑̎̒̈́̏̽̈́͒͋́̿̎̂̾̊̐̅̾̀̆͑̽̈́̐̋̋̈̉͛̈́͐̾̓̿͑̀̔̈͛́͂́̒͗̿́͋͌̄̇̿͐̅͋̓͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅw̴̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̥͔̹̱̻̫̱̹̬̲̬̝̳̯̮̻̙̙̯̪̜̝̬͙̗͕̲̬̪̲̹̥̬̪̱̬͎̪̰̻͚̩̮̲̙̮̹̯͓̰̯̥͈̞̜̳͔͔̟̙͓͚̺͍̥̳͔͕̟̰̦̟̲͇̫̟̹͍̙̥̞̘̺̩̤̜͍͉̙̤̖̻̫̖͎̱̦͙̰̯̗͖͙̯̫̜͍̣͎̳̙̖͓͚̟̰͕̘͚̩̯̯̳͈̬̺̬̹̜̞̳̩͎̙̉̑͛̄͊̓͐͑͗͂̿̎̄̒͂́̐̎̅̉̅̈́̔͋͐̔͌̈́͗̒̎̇̌̓̌̏̀̓͐͗͌͑͛̀̒̒̑̃̎̿̓́̿͌́͊͗̍̅͌̂̒̑̏̎͂͗̓͛̔́̒̒̓͆͂̾̇̎̀͗̿͋̃̌͋́̏̋̀̾̀̆̈́͆͋̿̑̈́̎̏͒̋͆͆̾͋̀̈̈́͋̈́̎̏̿̔̌̉̿͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḧ̴̨̡̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̖̟̖̜̭̞̤͈̼̗̟̳̱̙̻͈̖̠͎͍͎̥̮̲͉͖͈͙̥͍͉̟͓̗̮̬͓͈̘͉̪͍̣̫̩̫̜͇̩͈͔̜̭̝͔̣̘̝͔̖͖̼̳͈̬͙͖̥͉͕͈̖͇̰͉͖̖͉̘̟̠͎͉̝̝̤̣̞̥̗̮͖̤̠̮̜̘̯̠͎̟̠̹̬͎̟̯́͂̓͒̇͑̍̑͑̂̃̈͌͋̆̓̄́̔́̀̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅý̷̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̛̛͈̣̪͓̤̖̱͕̮̙̜͚̲̮̗̻̝͓̦̖̥͖͙̝͍̲̳͓̝̗̝̥̟̪̤̹̞͈̲̭̳͖̘̬̩͔͇̘̪̞͙̻̮̤̤͔̞͙̫͎̻͕̦̦̣̫̤̫͚̻̲̪̗̪͙̰̙̣̜̳̗̪̯͇̝͕̬̟̻͎̫̣̯̟̟̘͉̳͉̖͙̟̗͉̯̭̙͕̤̪̺͈̝͇͍͈̫̬̠͎̖͈͙̻̜̰̳͖̝̳͇̘͔̖͙̟̬̥͙̦̬͕͍̘̮̤̀́̈͆͑̅̏͂̈̊̀̔̓̓̈́͌̍͊͊̀̑͐̿͑̿͊̑̋̔̿̃͒̈́̑͐͊͛̊̍̇͋̽͒͗̄̎̅̆͛̓̋̔́͐́̈́͂̐̄̎̌̌̇̎̀̒͒̌̎͛̐̓̾̑̔͊́̆̑̍̐͒̋̔͌̈́̌̃̆͆̀̒̐͂̀̾̿̎̅͌̓̄̎̒̓̽͐̈́̓̿̓́̈̎̅̑́̒̾̃̃́͂͐͒̊͗̀̆̄͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̨̛̛͕̟̫̫͓̲̩̹̗̻̮̼͎̳̠̜͍̳̞̙͔̫̫̬̹̜̬̜̮̟̞̪̪̳̳̗̳̩̪͙̗̳͚̯͍̪̩͕͈̳̲̳̯͙͕̣̭̳̘̪͉̝̘̻̱̞̬̠͍͈̰̯̠̻͉̼̟̜̰͖͍͕̰̟͇̳̲̱̠̳͉͍̠͕̱̲͓̖̥̘̤̳̙̝̥̖̼̯̲͚̬̖͖̤̘̪̙̟̙͈̖͔̣͍̰͙̦̳͓͎̲͈̩̘̺͕̦̼̜̩͔̫̭̹͇͙̳̗̞̭̻͇̹͚̹̞͕̞̱͇̙͎̺̼̺͚̯̲̜͖̙͈̦̮̇̐̓̌̍̒̆̑̇͗́͑̿͗͌̒̽̈́̄͊̊͊̎̉̄̇̉̏̈́̆͑̎̋̋̑̋́̂̈̀͌̾͗̓̉́͋͆̏̍͐͛̈́̀̏̀̈̐̓̉̈́̓̄́̀̃̇̀̾̎̏̀͂̌̂̈̌͐̀͗̏̋̐͐͆͛͛̒̓̌̊̅͊̈̈́͋̈́̔̒͗͗̈́͌̏̄̒̿́̎̇̂̂͆̃̿̂̓̈͛͗͗̾̓̏̋͂́̎̈̈́͌̔̽͛̾̏̓̎̓͋͐͆̑̿̀̃̿͆̓͒̄̔̇̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̨̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̡͓̩͎̟̹͉̟̰̪̮̠͍͎̯͍̣̰̰̲̩̠̼͍̬̜̗͕̗̟̙̜̘͕̯̥͔̲̭̙̝̹̥̙͕͇̮͈̝͎͚̫̙̘͕̘̬̺̩͍̬͔̹̬͔̩̼͍̣͇̰̫̳̦̯̭͔̱̜̥͎̠͙̼͍̗̱̙̣̝͔͎̥͇͍͕͉̪̗̮͔̣͔͉̗͍̯͙̝͕̬̙̝͔̜͓̪͉͔͕̩̟̗̯̭̼̺̤̱͇͙̞̱̺̣͍̼̗̰̱̱̬̥̙̹̼̗̥̫̭̩̦̠͓͚̬̩͓̻̠̲̄̉̀̓͌̉̔͐͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͚͔̣̯̜͖̣̲̼̼̘͖̘̖̱̗͇̫̯̭̹̮͎̯̜͍̯̻͕͓̭̬͇̱̯̘̥͓̟̥̦͓͉̙̹̣̣̭̹̪̭̲̪͖͎͈͖͉̻̝̘̬̯̜̻̤̯͔̣̖̹̞̟͔̯̬̮̬̳̫͕͍̦͓̻͉̲̠̬͉̩̹͓̠̙̑́̽͂͐̃̄̈́́͋͊̂̎͂̏͑̈́͐͛̾̾̑̄͊͛̄̇̀̅̈́̽̈̇͂̃̆̾̇̽̑̌̂̒́̀̄̆̔̈̐̋̂̌̀̌̅̎̍̍͑͗̔̔́̌̄̉͗͑̀̃̎͋͌͆́̈͋͊́̄́̃̒͌͊̀̊̑͂̂̓̃̎͆̆̈́̂̑͐̊̈̓̋̉͋̿̔́̏̍̔̃̈̒̽̆̎̽̈̋̍̄̽͌̀̔͐̏̾́̉̍͋͂̀́̃̈̐̇͐̆̃̉́̒̒́̊̑̃̈́͊̈́̐̀̌͌̏͛͗̒͊́̉̓͑͐̀̄̿̎͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̷̨̢̧̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̦̫̣̯̻̼͖̟̰͇̥͉̙͍͉͙͔͚̺̝̙̼͉̤̳̫̹̤̺̙̠̖͈͔͈͙̯͔̩͈͇͚̼̻͍͎̤̥̥̭̱͙͂͛̍̊̓͑̉̾͊̋͊̔̎̿̈́͗͑̄̅̓̅̍͆̀̓̆̌̽̀́̃̀̾̂̆̅́̽̿̋͗̇̇͛̎͑̍̈́̓̈̍̉̓̅͗̆́́͗̅́̇̒̓̈́͗̎͂͆̌͌̄̏̌̅̌̓̿͐̀̀̔̿̇̋͋̂̌̋̒̆̀́̎̓͑͛̀̀̓̑̈͐̆̌͌͑̾̉̋͐̅̆̏́͌͋̊̊́͋̊̉̒̈͑̔͐̈̈͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅs̷̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̱͙͔̠̦̭͙̩͇̬͚͉̝͍̥̗̺̭̻͕̜͔̝̪̲̰͖̯̯̱͈̯̮̞̾͋͌̆̃̈̑̌̒̓̎́̃̈́̍̂́̑͛̉̓͗̍̈́͛͌̌̈́̇́̉̓́͒͑̑̇̂͛́̔͐͛̈̔͆̅̔̉̓̒̀̀̿̌̃̋̒̎͛̈́͒͐̌̉̀̈̐͂̐̈́̈́͋͐̌̀̋̓́̏̽̋̾̑̓̔͐̉̏̏̋̋͒̀̇̈̾͂̉̾̈́̑͗̒̅́̀̿̄́̈́̾͑̎̅̀̑͊̿̈́̑̀̓̏̌̔̋̇̀́̈͆̋͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝a̵̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̘̥̦̻͈̫̣̰͎̤̟͎̼̥̘̰͙̙̺̲͍̪̟̞̲͕̖͎̭̥̖̼̦̮̩̫̺͈̺̘̟̺̬͈̘̻̤͇̮̪͖͔̻͔̯̘̪̤͔̱̰̙̗̤̗̩͕̻̱̭̱̬̻̲̺͙͇̳̼̮̟̜͚͔̝̜̹̱̹̦̦̼̟̲̩̫̬͚̪̪͍͎̫͈̖̜̤̪͍̣̥̺̘̣̗̭̙͚͍̖̯͖͉͙̤̝̭̝̟̞̭̳̦̲̜̯̤̘̯̘̺̗͚͎̱͖̖͇͉̱͖̖̲̤̰̞̻͖̞̼̲̟͎̭̥̍̊͆̇͋̇̓͑̄̀̉̔͊͊͑͌́̾̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̵̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̤̹͉̞̗̮̦͓̗̼͉̻̪͉̜̱͚̲̮̩̤̩̝͖̲̮͈͕̺̝͙͍̥̯̭̜̝̰̟̝͔̖̱͇͉̤̺͈͙͎̳̰̳̪͈̲̖͇͓̟̟̟̘̼͇͚̗̲̰̱̭͎̱̠̪̭̤̜͈͈̰̝͚̥̲͎̣̳̯̠̝̲̣̳͚̱̣̜̣̠͔̱̟̘̳̥̘̪̯̭̙̥̺͓̣͕̖͕̯̺͓̟̝͖̖̮̘̘͉̤͚̩̳̱̺̝̦͈̖̾̅̏̇͒͗̔́́̽̽̃͐̆͗͗́̋͌̀͂̀̏̑̌̌̎̈͑̃́̄̓͛̽̄̅̎̏̂̌̌̽̐̈̌́̂̆̐̉̏̎̑̏́̏̅̄̆̈̈́͋̾̑̎̿̎̉̋̔̓̀̿̌̓̅̎̄͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛͉̝͈̞̺̝̣͇͙̪̲̩̱̱͈͖̬̥̖̩͕̟̬͇̦̦̲̯̘̬̜̫͇̻̱̭̱̜̠͖͓̠̬͇̺̱̠͇͍͉̗̤̯̰̻͓̙̫̱̙̝̲̟̻̺̣̞̤̦̤̭̯̺̦̦̫̼̞̦̖̞̲̘̼̱͚͇̻̰̰̫͇̤̑̊̌͂̊̈́͛͗̈́͋̽͛̄̂́͋̂̽͑͂̒͆̓͌̽̈́̀̾̄͆̉͗̈́̿̐̆͛͐͗́̓̑͗͂̽̍́̽̈̌̃̾̈́̋̆͆̾̽̌̒̎̌̏͋͂̃̍͛̂̑̓͛͆̈́̒̒̓́̇̈͒̔͆͊̓͌͂̌̀͐́͐̍̓̈͋͂̊̊̐́̿̔̉́͋̽̈́̓̾̋͂̀͋͗̒̀͗̔͑́̈̓̈́̐̑͒͆͌́̉̅̓͛̆̈̐͐̽͊̈́̿̓͆̿́͗̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̟̠͕͈͖͎̫̘̤̳̭͚̘̗̦͇̖̦̳̞̞̼̱̱̥͉̭̲̟̜̦̱̤͎̬̭̣̩̤̹͉͎̘̺̬̱͎̖͉̙̹̜̣̗͕̭̝̱͚̱͎̤̦̫̬̳͚̫̗͚̩͇͈̪͇̐́̑͑̐̽͆̾͒̈͗̊̇̆́̇̑̀̑͛̍̅̾͌̈́̅̂̆̅̑́̒́̂̃͑̔̽̆̓͛̊̈́̽͗͋͊̓̋̀̊̐̅̿͗̎͋̒͊̎̀̔̊͆̇̽̋̑̌͗̏͗̆̒̅̿̄̽͒́̀̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝i̵̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̖̫̺̹͙̻̜̘͈͖̪̺͇̤̤̩̪̳̞͕͕̥͔̺̱̞̼̪͎̯̘̟̭̼͙̼̹̥͔̖̻͍͇͙̥͚͖̪͇͇̣͎̱̟̼̮̞̳̗͎̞̣̰̠͓̜̦̳̼̟̘͖̣̰̬͎̤̮̬̣̖̺͚͇̻͓͈͍̻͕̟̘̼̞̤̭̻̫̭̝̹͇̫̺̜̟̘̦͙͍͑̀̾̈́́͌͗̓̒̀̃͂̒͐͐̋̐̈́̒̎̀̇̀̂̄̽̍̆̓́̓̀̇̂́͗͗̒̿̍̽̑̀͑͛͆͐̉͒̾̈́́̀̏̊̈́͗̾̂̎̿͋͊̈́̓̅͂͐̓̒̂͐̈́̑̽͆̾̓̽̑͋̄͂͌̌̋̾̿̓͋͆̃̒̃̍̀̀̑̋̈̿̊̋̌̃͌̌͆̇͐̌̋̓̆͗͑̓̃͛͆̐͗̈́̆͛͐̈́́͌͊͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅt̴̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̜̫͇̫͈̹̬̪͖̪̬͎͚̲͖̮̤̰͚͈̟̙̼̭̮͔̠̣͎̯̺̳͇͖͖̹̖͕͓͖̫̝͔̫̹͍̣̜͖͕͕͚̹͈͕̪̖̭̼̟̤̹̜̝̳̠̺͖̲̖͔̱̬̲͇̲͔̦̟͕̣̣̲̪̲̘̙͈̯͖̼̗͙̠͚͓̩̼̲̤̜̼̦̯͎̩͓̳͚͖͓͚͚̝̳̘̳̞͇͈͕͉̦͔̦̻̦̱͓̱̤̥̦̼͍͕͔̩͉̦̦̬̮̯̘͔̫͖̹̮̲̟̩̲̮͕̖͚̘̞̤͔̥͓͍̐̑̆̔̽́̄̀͐̽͐̎͊̀͑̈́̓͌͊̀̄́̉̆̒̅̿́̐͐̀̊̀́͒̉̔͌̿̀̏̑̏̏̿̿́̐͒́́̌̈͐̽̊̈̉̿͌̎̽̎͗͛͆̌̿̄̀̄͛̀̒́́̀͐̍́́̈͑̾̍̄́̓̔̓̈́̒̍̋̈́̇̏̈́͋̃̐́͋́̅̽̌͌̅̋̈́̏́̓̄͋̾̈̓̾̎̎̾͑̔͆̔̀̀̇͌̀̂̂̄̔̔̋̽͛̔̔̑͒̔̑̍̾͛̍̽͗̾̄̂̾̀̿̏̃̌̈̏́̈́̈̉̀̈́̔̅̂͊̔̀͛̊̐̈͆̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̼̘̳̰̫̩͙̗̗̗̺̥̻͈̩̩͚͙̱̥͙̺͇̝̭͙̟̟͍̘͖͖̦͈̜̩͓̥̮̠̙̘̩̙͓̠̯̫̳̝̗͉̞̳̫̮̤̹̘͇̠̣̞̹̜͍̻̻͖͍̗̯͍̥̭̥̺͇͍̫͕͚̙̲̞̤̟̖̯̪͖͉̩͉̯̥͖̬̠̪̙̲̭͎̫̺̭͖̲̫͕͙̺̥̘̻̖̠̺̘͒̓͒͆̀̊͒͒̓͌̏͗̄͊̑͋̑̍̓͂̉͑͒̌̃̋̽͛̍̎̀͒͛̉̃̀͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅţ̴̡̨̼̱̲̳͚̎͂̐̈́̓̾͗̑͗͗̽̍̔̾͑̽͆̽̅̆̿̒͗̉̈́͛̊̈̈́͑̇̄̇͐̈̓̅̾͑͌̔͛͗̈́̋̐̓̅͊̓̆́̾̃̌̒̑̒͆̋̋̏͛̋̽̀̃̽̿̎̄̆̚̕͘͝͝͝͝ẇ̶̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̮̘̣̗͎̜͙̖̠̜̥̙̻̫̘̗͙̩͇͕̙̟̻̥̱̬͎̪̗̬̜͖̬̱̯̥̙͓͎͎̖̺̪͔͙̭͉̪̲̜̠̗̳͚̫̳͔̤̪̳̫͇̥̫̘̭̪̟͈̯͖̦̬̳͚̪͙̠̙̞̙̬͖̼͇͕͉̝̪̯̪̩̺̼̻̯̫̜͓̹̹̠̣̯̠͉͕̪͈̮̤͈̮̯͍̬͎̠̬̦͓̹͍̰̱̭͇̼͍́̇̍̈́̔͊͑͐̅̑̅̈́̅̽͋̃͋͗̂͊̿̀͗͊̔̄̽̄̇̀̋̽͊̀̍͐̇͆͐̽̓̔͗͋̎̂͑͌͂̑̈͗͛̄̃́̓̆͗̏̃̈͗͊̂̈́̈̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̢̢̡̨̢̛̛̝͍̜͚̗͙̱̹̟̦͚̳̪̫̦̟̟̰̪͓͙̮̣̼̹̥̯̮̞̙̘͔̫̮̯̩̘̖̭͓͚̰͓̬̯̠̗͙͓̰͉͇͈̥̜͚̓̄͒̔̊̈́̎̈́͐̔͒̉̽̿͑̐̉̾̈́͆̏͑̎̆̔͊̾̓͐͒̌̏̀͊͆̆̇̌̈́̆̉̄̓̊̀͌̉͊͑͒̂̈͊́́̐̌̓̾̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̵̡̧̢̡̧̧͎̝͎̲̝̪̝̼̟͍̱̜̼̰͕̥̟̪̹̙̹͙͉̻̹͉̟̬̟̰̠̙̹̬̼̙̼̳͎͈͖͇̣̫͎̻̫̠̱̟͎̰̟̞͔̖͚̞̼̱͓̣̰̦̳̰͇̦̤͎͉͉̠͍̖̙͈͖̅̈̇͗̈́͆̊͜͜ͅͅe̷̡̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̩̺͕̳̠̯͔͚͚̦͕̮͍̲̠̝̼̯̱̪̗͉͔͚̻͔̰̼͈̰̭͔̥̻͓̫̟̘̙̠͙͈͔̜̪̞̣̭̻̟͈͕̥̫͈͔̳̝̟̝̩̯̭̰͎̤̘̻̻̻̦͚̥̜̗̫̳̮̭̫̫͈͙̹̺̪͚̥̩̺̺̰̩̮̳̜͈͔̩͙̝̞̮̣͈͇͚̘̞̯̤̙͉̪̙͔̤̩̟̞̳̠̺͈̳̩̬̻̠͙̗̮̻̬̬̲̰̫̣̟̲͉͓̙̻̼͎͙̫̞̰̞̞͕̞͖̯̩̣̫͚̳͎͓͕̯̫͒̈́̾̃͑̓͊͛̀͑͂̀̔̉̄͌̐̅͐̃̐̂͗̑̂͂̐̽̇̌̄̇̽̀̈́̉̏͐́͛̽͂̄̄̄̓͊̏͋̂̓͛̉̀̏́̀̆͌̀̎̊͋̍̇̈́̈̒̔̔̀͆̂̒̌́̍́̀͛́͆͗̒́̈͌̉̔̒̌̀͊̃͒́̽̎̋̅̃̑̅͆̐̓̔͂͊̾͑̃̑̀̑̏͂̑̒̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̜̤̠̠̟̥̳̲̥̅́̍͐́̿͑̊͂̑͊̈́̓̈́̄̓̈́͊̀͌̓͐͗̀͋͆̓̉͗̆̀͑̆͌̐̎͆͌̃͒̇̈́͂̏̇̎̑̏̑̿͊̈͊́͊́̅̒̀̍͐͂̍̿̌͊͛̌͋͛̾̓͌́̈́̋̀͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͝͠͠͠ ̴̧̛̛̛̗̹͓̤̻̺̬͇̰̜̟̳̰̭̳̤̱̝͕͙̝̫̗̦͍̟͓̗̣̃̐̓̃͂̓̈́̆͛̆͑͋̄̓̃̇̅͐̎̍͑̈͑̑́̏̆̉̄̾̈́͗͒̋̊͌̉̆̃̌͐̈̍̊̎͒́̓̉̄̍̾̒̿͌̽̍̃͋̓̓̒̅̐̄̉͑̌̾̃̄̀̀̇̈́͌̀̈́͂̒̉̊̓͑̊̃̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝b̶̧̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̝̜̖̪̠̘͉͎͔̺̮̟̟͉͕̟͎̝̖̬̭͎͎̞̰̟̲̩͕̳̟͕̮̝̥̦͕̲̯̺̮͎͙̠͙̲̞̲̬̱̼͉͈͖̗̣̘͍͍̳͉͕͇͉̫͔̗̩̮͚͙̯͓̟̱̩̞̭͎̫̠̳̲͉̼̭̥̮̩̹͕̗̖̥̝͉̟̳̝̰͕̭͕̦̩̳̬͓̣̠̱̤̰͉̺̼̝̣̠͙͙̟͓͖̰͈̮͖̙̥̖̺̺̩͕̦̥̭̮̭̭̺̣̙͔̞͙̗͇͓̝̤͙͕̮̘̝̻̠̯͍̬̥̎̿̄͊́̃̃̐̋͆̂͑̍̀́͛͊̌̉̑͗̋͗̈́̐̂̓̉̊̌̈́̔̊̐͆̅͛̓̋̈́̑́̈͋́̈͌̍̈̀̈̆̎̍͌̄́̋̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅư̴̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̹̺͙̙̬̝̝̥̖̝̗̖̟͇͕͖̩̲͍̙̣̻̲̺̱̞̯͕̱̰͔̭̝̗͔̰̺̞͓̝̮͇̮̮͈̭̲̞̲̜̥̼̦͕̯̣̖̭̳̲̪͇̬̙̲͖̣̜̦͚͖͉͕͇̤͇̜̯̳̟̫͎̖̣̤̫͇̣͉͍͈̣̟̦̲͇͓̯̪̫͚̤͓̥̘̱̬͙̠͖̟̟̖͎̱̬̻͉̤̭̱̥̠̣̰͚̯̳͈͚̻̩̭̹͚̰̭͓̣̣̣͙̪̖̹̗̻̣̹̟̦̦̭̺͈͕̤̬̝̖͚͚̼͍̱̩͍̰̮̙̻͖̱̮̼̹̫̹͎͉͚̊̋͗̓̓̄̆̒̈́͗̈́̉́́̀̋̈́́̉̉́̽́̉̿́̔͆́͌̀̈́̐̾̈́̿̌̽̓͂͑͆̀̉͛̋̿͌́̐͗̿͛͌̓͊͐͊̀̈́͂̇̀̈̎͒͑̓̎́̈̌͒̈́̃̐̓̅͛̂̀̾͐̈́̏͛͗̇̇͌́̈́́̋̎̋̀̑͒͂͗̄͋͌̂͐̊̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̡̨̧̡̙̥̬̭͇̬̞͙̪̪̰̩̯͇͕̙͍̗̫͕̪̥̳͇͕̯̼̰̫̥̣̼̖͕͔̩̝̗̗͚̫̖͎͙̰͔͔̳̥̰͍͉̘̤͕͖͍̜͓͍̭̣̦̩̖͚̠̪̣̳̗̮̙̬̹̖̫͔͉̞̯͎̫̾̌̄̒̓͆̉͑͊̏̂̐͛̑̇̽̃̆̏̀͗̓͑̍̓͌̽̿̄̄̈́̀͋̀̆̀͛̓́̀̍̽̃̀̾̄̾̇̌̐͘͘͜͜͜͝͝ ̴̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̪̮͕̜̼̪͙͔̥͇̭̠̦̯̫͖̝͍̲͚͙̮̼̱͖͍̫̞͚͚̱͇̹̩͍͉̬͈̙̞̺̦̺̗͕̻̼̻̼̼̭̞̱̘̦̜̖̞͍̭͈̗̞̟̗̠͔̘̟̬͍̬̹̘̒̏̈́̇̈͗̓̄̉̀̊͛̃́̋̍̈͐͗̊̄͛̽̀͌̔͐͛̎̏͊͂͒̍̀͐̈́̿̀͌͗̿̅̊͛̊̆̐̏̈́̀̀̓̐͑́̈̆́̈̍͂̓̏̽͛̅̒̊̇̽̑̈́̒͗̿̋̆́̀͒͛͗̄̀̋̎́̎͑̌̔͗͑͌̿̒́́͂͆́͋͆̌̂̓̔̔͑̄́̂͒̿̈́̈̊̀̿̆̊̃͌̆̒͋̽͆́͛͊͂́͑͆̏͂̓̀̊͌͆̌̊̂̓͊͒͑̓̆͊̃̔̓̊̇̊̉͂̌͐́̀͛́́̐͋͛͛̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḥ̵̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͖͈̰̥̟̮̣̦̖̦͖͇̥̫̼͖̺̫͎͍̱̬̞̻̖̦̟̣͇̞̱̝̥̞̙̹̯̰̰̩͔̣̤͚̟̜̳̫̜̭͖̮̖̯͈̞̝̯̰̝͙̘̤̩͔͉͙̟̳̣͖̲̜̹̳͈͖̜͚̪̞̥͉͖̠͖̞̺͔͍̼̖͕̻͇̭̣̮͉͉͎̫̙̙̙̠̩̭͍̻̖̮̳͇̗͔̝͖̭̳͍͙͓̻̥̬̼̤̬̭̮͚̮̪̰̰̖͔̪̝̻̲̟͙̼͙͔͉̦̥̗̰͚͔̪͔͙̥̬̥͕̘̳̣͉̲̦̼̪͚̱̘̦͓̺̻̺͚͎̹̲͇̘͙͓̫̠̓͌̉̄͗̑̃̒͐̊͒͊͂́́̏͋͗̀͌̏̽͑̃͌̾͆̂̈́̊̾́̒̔̉̍̏́̓̏̋͋̔̄̏͊͆̏͂̌̄̈́̈́̓̀͑̐̓͌̇͌͂͊̽̏̾́̈́͛̆̂̂̌͌̋͛̌̀͗̈́͑̾̑̐̔̆̆͂͒̅̐̽̾͌̆̄̓̾̅̍͗͑̽͒̾̓́͂̆̀̆̈̒̈͌̑̒͐͛͂̈́͛̇͆̇̔̈́̄̾̏́̈́̈́̀̍̉̎̉̇̑̎̍̀̓̒̀͒̐̀̊̌̽͊̿̊̃͋͒̊̌̈́̊̍̂̌̐͒́̈́̈́͌̈́͐̇̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḙ̴͉͎̼͓̬͈̯̪̘̬̹͉̇̓̔ͅ ̴̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̧͇̳͖͕͕͚͍̩̤̯̬̘̦̹͉̭̞͍̘̭̞̜̖͖̲̘̞͍̟̘̻̻͙̲̗͉̰̜͙̖͇͙̯̯̭̠͉̣̗̤̱͈̥̳͖̱̼͈̦̙͖͖̺͙̰̩̙͎̩͖̠̮͓̣̝͙̟̳̪̺̳͚̯̺͙̭̣̝̪̻̟̲̱̳̳̯̺̣̭̳̗̮̫͓͇̥͓͎͙͚̖͔͎̬̤̱͈̠͎̱̗̭͙͈̯̹͎̘̤̖̘͙̦̪̳̙̺̲̼̜̳̙͈̯͇̺̳͈̼̥̼̦̖̣͚̝͚̯̟͖̩̦̰̞̙̗͎͍̖̱̱̖̟̱̝̠̥̙̙̗̣̣͇̭̟̾̏̇̈̓̍̎̆̈̆̍̐̀̈̿͊̔̈̑̈́͌̑̌̊̓͒̌̾̉̿͊͒͗̒̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̶̨̢̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̠̻̹̞̯̺͉̻̬̟̖͈̫̝͓̟̣̟̦̥̗̖͉͎̘̟̬̮̙̣̜͔̜͕̻̙̠̝̺͙̗̙̬̦͕͎͖̖͖͔̱͇̠̞̠͉̯̗̩͚͕̯͓̪̝̲̖̪̭̻̤̬̱̼̭̖̱̯̻̤͓̬͇͖̳͉͉̭̱̼̝̗̞̦̫̭̥͕̽͆͑͐̇̅͂̓̑͗̇̈͆͌͌͆̇͆̍͊͒̄̋̈́̀̏̀̿̓̅̓͒̋͑̓̐̒̽͆͑͗͂̾̑̀̀̔̀̐̅̇̓̓̑̃̍̌̂́̇̏͋͒̉̒̈͌͊͆̒͂́̈́̈́̓̂͋̄̓̾̍́́̄̌̌̓̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̡̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̘͓͎̺̺̙̫̱̳̺̜̭̝͈̦̥̮̗̟͖͎͙͈̞̼̦̪̣̤̬̩̟̱̱̙̜͕̩̭̰̗̼͈͇̱͓̗͍̮̫̖̲͛̾̾̿̅̂̓̏̆̊̊͑̎̅͆̉̈́̾̉̊̓̿͊̃͌̈́͌̽̑̄̔̋̎̾͛̎͛̋̈̌͛́̓̏́̍͗͑̂̒̊́͋͛̂͊͗͐̏̅̎̏͗̔͌̉́́̒̒̾̈́̎͆̈́̓̓͐̇̽̃̉͋̑̈͌̈́͂͛̍̈́́́͒͌̀͋̋̈̂̓̍̌̿͋́̋͋͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̷̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̦̰͖̠͎̖͕͙̪̜̣̦̼̝̪̟̣̥̭̝̬͉̭̗̞̤̱͎̩̙̗̬̪͚͍̻̜̼̬͎̰̻̬͉̩͇̙̠̘̞̟̠͈̰͎̩̠̞͕̺̣̗̖͕̟̟͔̗̲͎͖͇̙̦̻͙͈̞͙̗̞̠͈̺͇̹̦̼̥̼̫͔̟̩̱̥͙͙͕̝̗͉̜͍͓̗̺͈͍͇̹͎͔̩̭̮͎̳̲̯̝̘̰͖̰̥͈͓̩̬͇̪̪̩͖̰͚͔̺̲͔̳̓̄̌͂̈̇̊́̃̇̇̏̒̾̀͒̊̄̄̊́͐̒̏͑̒͂̒̌̿̈͛̏̓̾̾́̈͂̀̂̿͛̔͗̀̄͒̓̿͌̔͒͌͛͂̍́́̄̑̔̒͗̓́͒̀͋̓̈́͛͛̋͗̈́͗̓̀̃̈́́̈́̂̒̾̈͊̈̊̓͌͂̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̶̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̛̥͎͕̜̣̰̺̪̠̮̪̯̝̜͓̘͇̗̫̜̪͓͖̞̰̝͚̣̞̦̼̯̠̣͕̻̲̺͓̹̮̫̰̞̬̺̜͚̠̼͖͍͖̘͓̝̗̺̰͚̮̗͕͚̟̹̥͕̣͍̮̰̦͔̺̼͙̯̳̙̤̺̹̟̰͖̜͉̳͇̳͈̮͓̬̘̲̗̤̞̭̭̝͙̳͇̩̹̭̣̳͔͙̯͔̪̘̩̮͉̻̰̬̝̳͈͚̠͎̥̪̞͖͈͈̣̮̲͕͍͔̤̪̹̈̃̌̈́̈͗̓̊̍̈̌̀̇͐͛̄̂̀̿́̈͊̒̾̿̋͋͐̅̌͂͌̋̿̈́͌̀́̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅ.̶̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̛̹͙̟̞̲̭̣̰̙̩̹͍͎̜̝͍̬͔̜̖̹̝̗̰̼̩̣̩̱̝͙̭̳̙̲̫̟͓̗̜̙̝̩̙̜̳̬͙̗̣͕͉̳̩̙̩͎͉͙͔̖̖̜̗̤͇̭̣̗̬̙͕̝̱̻͇͙̫̮̘͉̻͚̟̝͎̪͇̳̹͖̹̜̺̜͎̝̺͖̩̯͉̱̖̟̖̻͎͖̺̪͎̦̮͎͎͉͉̣̲̝̥̪̙̭̻͚̲̥͎̱̣͔͔̝̥̲̳̳̠̰̠̗̲͓̜̝̖͙̣̣̦̜͇̭̹̣͈̳̘̞̜̫̘̣͚̌͐͛͜͜͜͜ͅ ̸̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̹͉̩̮̞͕͙̣̺͓͓͔̘̳̗̝̳̙̰̮̤͎̮͓̘̘̘͎̼͓͇̹͔̮̞̬̞͕̘̣͍̻̦̮̹̭̯̠͚̰͍͍̝̲̜̼̮̣̦͈̦̱͉̤̝̥̘͖̞͔̗̼̼͕̺̝̪̩̼̤̱͍̩̫̮͕̠̜͕̥̬̜͚̪̙̘̱̭̺̤̼͉̺̱̻̠̬̻̬̳̺̲̥̥̬͖͙̩̦̩̣̟͙̭͎̼̗͚̯̳̺̫̝̩̱͉̰̯̠̺̩̮͈̦̠͕̩̺̪͎̮͇͎͍͈͓͙̗̣͇̹̤͕̬̅͂͆͛̉͋̀́͊̍̄͂̀͑͒͛̈̋͑̈́̍̐̐̏͋̋̐̎̓̒̊̌͑͑͗̒̔͗̀͐͋̋̄͂̏̽̽̋̓͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅ"̵̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͓̙̖̟̯̜̰̙͈͈̙̠̼̼̦̞̹̭̩̺͎̣̖̲̝̫̗̹̥̺̳̖̬̹̰̜̠̘̖͔̩͎͖̜̝͓̭̝̩͖̹̙̞̤̟̖͎̦̗̩͍͍̘̼̤͚̭̻̺͖̼̙̤̼̜̤̺͕̻̱̠̳͕̘̖̼̻̗̘͕̣̟̲̭̩̝͉̹̼̘̤̪̮̙̈̑̒̔̇̇̆̃̀̀̂̏̇͑̿̔͗̇͂̇͌̄̀̊̿̅̌̈́̄̐̉͑̍̊̇͛̈́͌̓̇́̈̀̔͆͗̇̏̉̃̅͌̋̎̈́̀̉͌̀͐͌̐̆͗̈̅̒̋̄̈̊̍͂̈́̾̽́̑̋͊͒͌̾̆̃̿͒̀̎͑̾̀̔̋̊̈͛̄́̒̋̽̒̆̊̐͆̈́̐̊̋̐̓̀͊̂̂̀̀̎̓̔͌͌̉̆̓̈́̉͋́̎̏͑̓̌͐̒͂̓̔̒̆̉̅͋͒̑̓̿̒̾̇̒́͂́̐̊͂̀̏͂̄͑͛̒̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅM̷̡̨̡̯͍̹̮͉̙͎̰̹͎͇̘̱͚̳̫̭̪̽̑̾̔͋̈́̊̂͋̿̾͆̅́͗̀̏̌͒̃̓̂̆̊̄̔͋̽̀͗̃͝y̵̢̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̠̙̫̱̹̠̯͖̣̝̖̙̞̖̜̞̣͖̙̝̞̙͓͚̩̗̙͈̞̤̟̠͈̱͔̣̜̤͇͍͇̻̦͚̱͈͓͙̰̣͚̥͕͈̮̭̣̟̑̿̐̈́͋͗͆̓͗̏͊̓͋̓̒͌̆̿̍̌̑́̐͒͂́̇͑͋̅̑͐̾̀́͑̊̑́̌͂̈́̓͑͛̒̈̎́͗͌́̇̃́̊̐͊̂̋͗̓̈̾̎͌͆̿̓͑͂̔͋̽̌̉͆̈́͑̊̋̓̐͌͌̌̄͐̐̎͐̏̀̋̓̓̃̿͐̉̒̑̎͂͊͊̊̆̆͛̈́͗̈́̉͑͂̐͗̑̈͒͗̋͌̊̐̿̌̃͒̊̃̍͌͛̈́̐͛̈́͛̈́̍͌̀̑͒̉̇̀̒̑̆̌̋̇̄̂̋̒̊͗̈̀́̏̀͋͂̑̌̈̔̎́̑͋̔̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̵̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̱̘̭͔̯̯͖͓͕͔͕̺̺̠̜̰̳̼̜̥̹̹̗̮̘̳͚̼̻͖̬̝̬̣͕̺̖̩͓͓̲̹̹͖̪̬̖̻̥̤͓̪͍̦̪̭̘̜̪̥̗͉̻̝͖̹͔̺̩̝̥̳̙͓̟̫̣̱͉̥̗͈͎̮̺̗̯̯̱̫̜̣̗͉̥͈̹̰̖͉͚̠̜̤͉̞̘͙̫̫̪͇̣̮͖̲̩͙̗͕̦̐̽͋̋́͂͌̓̍̒̓͐͊͌̑̈́̎̀̐̐̔̂̿͒̇̔̓͒̒̋̀͒̔̉̓̑̌́͗̈͊̈̈́̇͌͊́̌̇͗͒͗̾̅̔̅̐̓̾̈́̄͂̅͑̂͊̍̐̐̃̌̆͌̊̔̀̾̽̔͂͗̌̆̈̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̵̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͉̮̘̩̙͙͎̫̠̗̗̯̬̘̟̗̬̟̞̙̖͔͈̲͖͍̟͙͚͉͎̤̳͉̟͖̦̪̟͓̜̹͉͚̖̯̻͖̪̗̥̝̣͉̜̹̫̤̻̭͕̮͓̲̫͈̗̻̹͉̹̃̍͑̑̈́̔̿̄͗͐̈̿̀͑͑̈́̂̑̑͑̅̋̎̔̾͌̈́̂̏͂̓̆͋̈́̔̍͒̏̍̇̒̐̿͗̿͛̿̿̓̍̿̉̈́̅̓͌̈́̐̈́̀̆͒͊͐̈͛̄̐̅̎̓̇̔͛͌͑̍̋͋͐̒̍̏̂̈́͌̊͂͋̇̽̃̓̒̌͂͑̿͛̊͒̒̇̉̈́̓͂͋̎̾̏̾̎͑́̾̋̅͒͊̔̉͗̄͑̒̆̃̈́̎̌͌̊̔̄͛̄͛̽̀̒̅̄͊̑̈͆̇̉͛͆̽͋̌͑́͊͒͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅi̷̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̡̨̛̙̙͔̱̙͕͚̞̟͍͓̳͙̗͉̗̬̫̯̳̬̥̤͚̣̻̮͎̙̰̱̘̬̺̗͕̳̱͉̘̥̞̫̭͉̘͇͓̰̝̫̹͓̰̻̘͕͉̫̥̭̱͚̙̠͈̙̭̮͍̘̝̹̜͙̱̫̳̗͈͔͚̱̣͔͚͕͚͕͔̮̜͇̣͚̯̙̻̤̬̣̖̼͓̟̦̣̰̲͙̪͈̫͔̜̪̻̖̪̳̠̥̱̥̟̤̹̦̰̳̹̲̮̩̪̭̬̫̺̟̲̺̰̮̤̠͈̯̦͕͙̭̺̘̻̮̟͗̌̔̒̄́̀̽̇̋̀̔̈́͗̽̑̋̅̑͋͆͗̔͐͛́̆́͛̀͊̏̀́̑̈͒̎͗̏̀͋́̒̾͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅć̵̨̨̛̛̙̻̩̞̣̩̜͙͖̠͓̰͉̺̪͍̝̭͔̲̳̠̞͓̼̮̱̩̣̂̄́̿͐̂̀̈́͌̓͆̊͒̀̅͂̃͋̓̒̊͑̀̈̾͊̅̉̌̎́̊́͊͒͌̇̈́͌̿̍̈̉͗͌͆̌̉͘̚͝͠͝͠ͅk̴̢̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̢̛͓̥̻̳̪̖͇͎̠̳̺̙̘̟̼͓̖̣͓͇̪̝͕̞̯͔͍̯̠̟̣̘̤͕̲̝͇̟̖͕̻̻̬̰̻̜̲͍͈͍͔̞̣̬̞̠̱̺̹͇͚̮̰͕͙̞̱̬̳̮̦̦͓͍̙̩͎̮̙͚͉͍̞̆̔̀̎̆͌̇͑̇̾͋̑̀͒̑̂̓͐̀̆́̌̾͆̿̑͊̂͂̍͊̃͒̀̀͂̀̀́̇́̾̎́̋̅̏̆̓͑̐́̅̊̋̋̑̆̓͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̟͕̮̣͔̬͙̪̳̥̤̗̩̼̻͓̙̳̤̖͇̯̣̦̤̯̤̙͓͈̯͊͑̆̀̏̋̔̆̿͂̂͐̌͑̅͊͂̾͗̈͑͂̾̈́͗͋̔͑̃̏̓̀͊̆̊̅̋̑̄͛̏͐̄͌̑̎̈͗̑̋̎́̄̋͛̏̄̾̽̌͒̆̊̂̈́̍͗͂̍͂̾͗͗̓̑̈̏̄̾̂̌̊͑̈́͊͌̄͊̎̆̊̑̅̊́͛̔̎͛̊̆̃̋̌̌̊͑̈́̓͌́̄̃́̔̌͌͌͒̍͑̋̌̉̿́͛̎̈́̌̅̍̊̉͂͒̃̉̿͑̂̃͑̆̀͑̊͊̀̓̑͆̂́̍̀̑̊̎̅̈́͌̑̿͌̿̉̀̾̌͛̎̑͆̿́̇̓̅̿͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠h̶̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̝̖̫̹̣͈̺͓̖͖̞̳̭͙̠̜͇̟͕̯̮̦̭̻͖͎̝̙̙͕̱͖̞̦͇̼̤̯̩͇̞̙̬̯̩̰̰͖̪̥̣̜̼̮̱̲̮̜̜̻̗̜̦̟̝̝͖̻͎̜̺̻̣͔̩̭̱̱͔͙̠͓̪̗̫͓̫̜̺̗͕̳̥̻̩͉̣̘̺̮̪̮̮̦̖̲̩̤̣͙̝̦̥͍͇̝̞͙͈͙̲̠̥̫̳̰̤͕̪̝͈͓̗̮̖̤̦̬̦͕͖̠̙̻͖̠̥̤̬̜̟͎̠̦̠͎̝͕͉̣̜̖͓̣̰̹̦̟͍̤̖͓̖̆͐̒͋͆̊̾͑̿́̎̈͐̀͒̂́̀̑͛͗̐̓̂̄͛́̈̍̓͌̂̎͗̅̐̅͐͗̓̾̅̅́́̀͗̐̐͆̐̂̉́͗̒̉͗̇͛͆̈́̆̅̓͌͒͗̓̽͂̑̒͑͒̏̇̐͒͆̈́̿͆͊͊́̑̃̅̄̓̐̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅâ̵̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛͙͙̬̠̠̪̝͕̤̟͚̥̫̗͔͖̮̫̻͚̗͕͇̘̹̞̦̻̬̪͇̤̤͕̫͎̺͖̘̼̫͎͍̯͙͎̭͕̳̱̻̞̥͙͚̜̯̤̻̦̥̯̼̪̆͑̏͗̎̓̆̂́̊̆́͑̂̓͌̓̇̿̓̈́̈́̍̈͋̅͊͌͊̀͐̈̀̈́̅͊̍̔̾̀̽̃̐͗̔̑̄̈̐̌͌̊̀̽͊̍͗́̓̃̊̔̅́̈́̑̾̾̿̽͊̎̅̇̒́͆̈̓̏̓̂̈́̓͐̎̑̌̒̌̎̔̅̀͛̅̈́̋̔̔̃͗̒̔͊̏͆̈́̈̒́́̓͊́̃̀̃͂͑̏͋̍̄͐̊́͂̀̆͌̒̐͌̇̅̓͌̑̽́̈́̄̐̋̓͐̈͑̀́̓̅͛͑̃̂͐͂̇̉̍̐̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̤̗̭̘͖̳̠̫͔͕̭͈͍͈̱̟͕̰̲͕̫̫̪̟̦͕̹͍̠̯͖̝̗̬̣̟̲͚̖̜̜͎͚̻͈̫̪̟̟̯̤̜̲̲̳͓̤̹̤̦̖̫̜͕͇̖͇̠̼͎̞̣̰͖̖̪͔̠̣͚̪̬͚̖͎͍̪͉̗̳̯̯͈̖̤͎̬̱͕̭̬̟͙̼͙̱͈͍̠͔̬̬̠̣̥͕̣͍͇̻͖̦̞̤̜̳͚̥͔̞̭̘̞͈͇̜͔̫̯̩͍̤̲͉̯͔̯̖̖͉̗̱̣̫̜̗͇̹̱̞̼̙̭̘̟͔̫͓͚͇̟̓̆͒͆͗̎̓̇͋͐̉̂͊̍̒͊̅̃̾̓̇̑̓̊̈́̈͂̊̃̓̍̋́͆́̈́͒̐̎̽͂̍̂̈́͛͌͐̄͛̿́͛̓̊̈́̽̽̎̒̃̿͒̈̒̉̈́̀̃̾̍̉̀̇̑̈́̂́͛̊̎͑̽͐̈̽̈́͑͗̃̊͐̐͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̷̛̭͙͍̥͚͇̘̲̽̇̀̌̅́͗̈́̇̓͂̔̇̆̆̽͂̍̀̆̈́̀͒̐̋̄̊̈͗̈́̌͂͋́̋̀͑̈́̋̄̀͐̂̽͌̆̐̽̄͊͌̈́̀̓͗̈́̐̊͐̍͊̊̽͒̾̈́̂͊͋͋̊̍̈́̋̋̒̄̇̑̔̐́͒̐̏́͂͗̓͑̊̂̒̑̆̐͋̏̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͝ņ̴̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̛̛͇̝̹̲͓̯̭̣͔͚̠͙͇̱̹̬̞̬͈̱͚͉̖̬̟̳̺̗̦̳̦̟̙̲̳̰̗̦̞͍̺̮͉͎͓̳̲̞̭̖̘̖̥̱͖̟̗̭͔̼̖̞̹̥͔̹͔̙̩̣̬̠̖̣͇̫̲͚̗̮̫̝̰̰̲̟̳̲͙͈͍̫̫͌͑́̂̆̄̄̋͛̅͑͂́́̎͋͒͑́͋̋̑͑̆̒̑͌̉̃͛̿̈́̄̃͌͌̉̄͊͛́͛̌̐͐̂̍̑̎͗͑̀̈́͛͂͌̌̍̀̈̓̑̂̎͂̀̉̇͋̓̐̄̈̐̈̄͂̄̓̃̉̅͌̏̊͆̓̋̎͗͊̂̈́͌̅̌̿̂̂͊͊̉͛̋́́̈́͆̑̓̏͐̈̏́͌̀̒̋̾̽͋͂̿̈́̈́̈̇̾́̆̈́̑̾̀̂͌̈́̾̏̋̂̐̈́̈́͋͂̈̿̄̌̓̄̌̆͛̿́̉̏̀͛͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̵̢̡̧̧̧̛̻̠͈͈̝̲̹͕͓̩̗͓̖͇̪̘̙͖̟̘̮̖̖̳͙̞̪̞̪̲̹͙̹͊̎̏̇̾͋͋͌̒̀͂͐̀̀̎͌̽̄̑̈͐͐̉̿̓̐̄͊̃̓͛̈̀̽̍͗͒̔͋̿́̈́͑̓͒̏͂̀́́̂̿̒̂̍̽̈́́̽͆̎̇͗̓͆̍̿͘̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝v̵̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̙̣̥̗͇̘̪̘̘̮̣̻̟̩̘̟͕͙̗͎̦̺̠̘̟͚̻̮̘͔̬͚͍͕̗̦̤͍̻̟͓̱̙̞͖̺̤̩̱̖̩̫͔̤̱̣̟̫͉̣̭̥̝͊̎͋́͌̀͋̂̔͆̈́͊̅̂̽̒̋͋͑̃͂͛̉̾̈̋̑͂̂͛̈́̿̀̓̓̍̌̀́͛͗͋̍̓͒̈̒̌̈́͊̍̑̓̆̀̇̏͗͊͌͌̓͊̈́̾͊̃̉̆́̏̀̀̉̓̀͒̐̒̏͑͑̔̃̾̀̔͋̑̆͒́͒̆̽͆̈̂͂͐̐̂̓̉̓́̃͑̎̈́̈̀̅̑̀̍̄͆̀̐͑̈́̉̇͑̌̉͐͂̄̿͛̂̆̉͐̑̑̾̄̀̀͊̄̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̵̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̗̱͈̞̞̩̼͈̥̜͔͎̬͍̙̘̞̫̳̮̰̣̩̗͍̝͔̬̱͓̰̭͕̰̰͇͈͙͚̳͙̠̹̣̼̙̼̣͉̳̦̰̥̟̠̬̻̯̘̘̬͙̬̺͍͚͇̘̙̦͙̮̻̣̳̤͇̲̫̪̭̖̭̝̯̮̩̰̼͈̺̲̫͎̮͇̰͖̙͖̯̤͉̲̠͎̻̺͇͈͖̫͉̻̖̘̼̩̻͉͕̯͙̗͍̺̝̟̗̩̱̪͇̾͑͒̀͂̋͆̀̅̆̂̊͋͑̿͛͐̒͂͆̈̃͛̈̒͛͆͆͂̅̾̊͗͛̋̋̎̔͂̄͋̀̒̀̄͛͑̈̇̓̋̍̐̅̔̈́͐̈̐̽́͑̓̈́̄̀̄̓̇̓̈́̈́̌̌͂̓̔́̓̈́̏͌̎̈́̄̏͌͋̏͗̓̀̊̉̄̈́̑̌̑̂̅̆̀͋͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̛͇̮̰̼̪͙̼̝̱̠̭̫̱̝͖̪͔̮͙̳̠̖͍̖̪̠͉̱̦͎͉̭͎̖͕̟̟̠̝̮̝͉̤͚̣̙̪̪̝̲̫̖͉̣͍̰̝̹̰̹͎̫̖̝̩̲̫͚̠͈̞̹̦͔̘̪̪̯̞͔̳̗̪̙̟̝̱̫̱͓̩̹̹̰̼̗̝̳̹̹̻̖̠̩̰̰̙̞̞̳̖̞̥̦̻̯͖̥̟̜̱̙̦͖̟̘̦̻͍̭̪̼̱̟͔̪͈̱̝̼̩͈͓̯͔̙̳͔͈̣̥̹͍̙̪̯̲̥̥̝͕͍̳̲͈͙̩̞̺͓̰̱̰̻͎͎̮̳̝̰͇͚͔̦̲͖̺̾̈̌̃̾̌͋̿̃̔̔͆̊͑̓̊̑̏͛̍̆͂̿̂͌͋̏͒̓̓̐̉͋͋̒̐̀̈̏͂̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛͓͇͙͖̯̻͇̣͓̩̙͚̯̭̹̯̞͎̝̲͙͓̘̰̘̝̘͙͈͔̮͖̥̹̝̗̖̝̜̮̰̟̬̳̈͋͋̅̒̓͛̀̅̐͒͗̏̏̂̏́̃̃́̒̈̂̊̊͒̂̒̌̀͒̿̒͋͆͒͛͌̇͛̏͆̍̑̆̑́͗͌́̈́͋̾̎͗̐͊̓̒̎̽̾̿̓͋̃͒̂̀̆̋̈́̾̓͌̌̈̈̉͗̆͗͗̆̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝d̸̨̡̧̧̡̡̢̡͎̙̤̲̗̩̦̟̥͇͇̤̜̝͙̼̱͙͎̲̫̞̰̫̱̤̣͈̰̟̪̗͉͇̺͎̖̣͈̞̹̰͖̪̘͎͈̳̩̰̻̗̺̮͕̱̤͎͇͙͎̠̥̞̺̗͖͔͈̝̻̠͓̪̼͕̜̤͇͖͙̠̼̤̣̬̻̘̲̥̮̣̻̲̤̪̝̤͖̟̪̳̥̹͈̳̪̪̮̥͔̯͕̼͍̭͔̰͉͕̥͕͈̠̠̳͖̗̩̭̱̹̬̞͇̜͓̜̺̙̫͔͎̗̤̮͙̩̟̳͍̠͍͔̖̫̈́̓̒̈̃͗̽͊̈̂͐̍́͌̌̈͌̾̾͛̿͐͊̆̑̾̋͆̎̿͆̃́̓̌͌͂̆́̄̄́̊̓͒̽̃͒͆̆̈́̍͌̈̓́͐̈́́̌̈́͑͛́̔͆͂̍̌͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅo̵̧̢̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̯̱͙̤̙̳̲̝̜̺̘̦̳̪͎̱̲̪̯̼̪̖͎̮̙̫͕̩̤̙̼̼͔̪̯̪̦̜͙̰̹͔̘͕̥͍͍̞͔̝̣̦͈̰͍͔͔̗̮͎͍̲͔̤̺͙̠͓̹̤̫̣̮̘̦̗̗͎̺̟̰͍͔̟͍͕̺̘͙͓̯̥̮̪̜̭̝͕̤̫̦͚̘̼̦̩̬͕̣̼͍͍̘̩̖̯̭̖̻͔͕̭̯̞̺̜̹̣͚͔̮̯̹͇͔̥͎̼͎̹̱͓̬̱̫͎͔̹̯̞̳̰͚̰̤̱̞͎͆̒͑̌͗͒̅͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅǹ̸̛̛̞͇͔̹̦̼̦̰͔͖̰̭̠̰̪̞̲̿̔̇̽̌̅̿̐̅̿͌̈́͗̍́̀́̈́͂̓̆́̆̽̽̇́̓̀͑̀̏́̂̓̏̈́͂͋͐̏̈́̎̒̒̌̅͂́̓̀̾̊̋̀̂̈́̄̐̅͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͝ę̶̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̛̬̰̼̻̟͙͇͔̭̫̖͇͍͉̯̞̮̬̻͈̳̤͙̪̯̜̠͖̱̦͖͎͓̬̻̤͎̦̼͇̭̪̤̻̰͖͉̜̣̯̺̣̜̰͓͖͔͎̻̣̝͚̳̯̺̯̗̞̺̦̦͙̳͍̳̟̭̫̯̲̗̖̬̱̥͇̤͓̹̘̫̲̮͇͙̹̿͂͂́̿̾̑̿̀̄͐͂̓̿̓̒̏͆̀͛̋̓̆̍͑̒͛͋̽͑̃̀̑̏̐̾̈́̑͘͘̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̛̼̩͓̦͓̻͔͍̭̖̬̳͈͇͖͈̟͈̣̬̻͇͓͚̫͖̦̥̤̺̥̫̬̭̦̲̼̲̦̱̻͎̰̲͔̝̼̘̫͖̳͎̲͕̼͓̫͓͖͉͔̩̗̪̤̳̟̩̟̬̪̹̦̞̞͍̲͉̏̏͛͌̾͂̄̈̓̈́̀͂̎̎͑̐̓̈́́̆̐̐̄̏̌̊͆̀̓͋̀̈́̀͌̇̾̔̌͌̓̈́̏͂̃̇̄͂̐́͗̒͆̆̆̄̂͗͐͑͐͗̇́̄͗͋̌͐̓̍̚͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅŢ̶̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̠̣̭̳̝͇̳̼̘͎̻̹̳̻͇̟̯̹͉̦̗͚̯͒̑̿̂̎̀͗̾̈́̉̈̎͋͊̈͂͑̈́͐̈́͒̒͒͌̔́͊̇̿͂̇̑͂͑̐̌̌́͊̀͐͒͗̀̓͌͆́̈́̍̈́͛̈́̄͗̉̈̈́̎̀̇̽̆́̽̀͑͋̀̈̍͊̆̽̈́̿͊͊̏̅͂̐́̾̌͒̉̀̃́̈́̇̈́̀̐̍̄̓̿̊̏͆̃́͋̌̆̈͋̎̈́͛̂̃̎̏̒̇̕̚͘̕̕̚͠͠͠͝Ḧ̵̪̯̫̮̝͓̰̟͍̰͔̖̘̜̞̬͔̮͍̥̺̠̫̭͔̟͈́͊̍͆̽̎̾͑̔̀̔̈́̾̈́͛̆͗̆͒͆̒̈́̓͒̾̈́̂͆͋̂͊̋̀͒͋̊͂͐̾̽̏̌͆̕̚͘̕͝͝͠Ą̶̢̨̡̢̛̛͚̝̠̞̝̙̤̟̦̖̻͖͇̜̻̩̣͍̙̻̜͕̗̜̙̳̫̦̳̱̦͔̥̮͉̗̩̳͖̗̠̭̬̖͕̪̪̘̤͙̣̝̟̦̦̲̳̬̺̙̱͖͍̝̟̮̳̼̣̖͖͚̺͎͉̘̣̜̖́͂̓̏́̈́̓̉́̉̔̎̃̏͑͊̈͒͑͋̆͊́͌̒̀̈́̓̀͌͛̒̚̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅT̷̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̧̰͉̬̜͈͔̭͈̹̬͙͚̝̭͖̟̝̙̙̣͔̮̻̘̝̺̺͙̣̞̩̥͚͙̻͓̻̪͇̣̱̩͚̩̮̲̻̺̰̖̝̠͔͉̜͔̹̫̝̠̘̫͙̩̬̠͕̭̠͍̬̗̻̣͎̗͍͎̤̮̻̪̙̖͕͓͍͖͕̮̲̜͎͇̰̝̭̞̟͕͔̮̤͙̱̤̝͇̘̖̻̙͎͕̥͇̝̼͕̝͓̼͇̤̖̜̤̐͒͗̄͛̉̃̍̊̽̉̋̈́́͆̓͌͊̾͛͆́̒̀͂͌̈́͛̔͒̑̎̈̓̓̇̈̀͊̃̈́͆̆̅͛̂̈̐͋͛̓̾̈́̔͒͌̅͊̅̔͆̈́̃̄̓̓̍̂̐̐̆̈́̅̆̀̈́̌̽́̂̃̓͐̆̑̃̓̃̐̔͛͆̐͋̒̽̾̈́̒̂̌̄́͊̃̃̄̍̋̉̀͐̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̛͚̲͓͔̥͖͓͙͎̱̗̣̳̫̫̜͍͓̟͚̝̮̫͔̠̀̈̏̊͆̑̍͑̾̒͑̓͂̀̑͛̾̇̀̿͆̊̿̾̿̽̿͆̄́͐́̃̐̌̀̀͌̓͑̀̃͑̀̃̀͂̓͊̓̀̉̎̃̋̽̿̒̊̀̋͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅb̶̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̛̗̟̩̜̳͔̹̥̯̭̦͓͎̝̥̼̜̖̪̞̪̺͖̪̤͕̦̟͚̖͈̻̰̹̠̪̟̲͈̗̻̙̬̮̥̟̯̩̗̥͕̠̬̟̻̳̩͎͉̬̫͚̥̰̘͍͓̰̼͕̘̭̱̟̞͙̉̒̌̈́̊̇̓̆̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅḙ̷̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̼̫̹̦͖͕̼͚̰̳̝͔͎̙̞͈͍̦̝̲̙̻̟͔̘̬̼͈̙̹͔͖̟̼̭͙͙͖̥͆̔̀̽͑̿͛̐̒̏̄̇̓̽̈́̊̓̈́̈́̔̒̋͐̈́̍̿̇̈̀̈́̓̎̿͗̄͐̋̋́̄̎͂̽̌́̈́͑̀͌̎̐͑̆̈̀̑̈́̊͂̐́̓̐̾̔̎̏̉̉̓͌̈́̋͆̈́̀̈̏̀̎́̇́͒̽̈́̇͊́̍͒͌̆̑̐͗̉̽̅͛̏̋̓̊͌̑͑̅͂̋̌͊̌̅̇̉̿̃̔̿̎̅̐̈́̀̈́̏̏̈́̄̈̈̃̇̎̆͑͑̌͋͋̃͋̎̎̀͒̾̐͒͒̏̄̃̍̋͊̍͒͋̒̉̇̐̃̅̆͋̏̋̐̓̂̑̀̐͂̆̽̒͑͊̀̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅf̵̡̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̡̨̛̛͓̜̹͉̺̤̜̞̥̞͚͕̼̥̺̥̠̯̻̪̹̫͍̜͖̩̟͙͍̲̩̟͉͇̲͖͈̟̥̲͈̗̫̬̮̝̻̦̙̺̩͙̩̱͕̣̼̫̮̫̬̥̦̖͙̱̘͓̙͈̰̪̩̪̯͉͙̗̺̰̥̝͍̬͚̘̝̥̞͍͖̗͔͈͉͙͙̻͔͊̓̇̿̇̏͑̎̊̽͋̍̾̓̃͑̽̾̎̔̌̓̀̅͑̀̈̌͆͊͒̾̔́̎͋̐̋̎̌̄̏̀͛̋̃̓̒̇͋͗̓̇̆̑̾̐̊̏͊̅̀͐̅̃͆͋̆̅͋̈̇̄̍̌͂̀̈́́̃̐̀̑̅̌̿̇̉̏̿͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̛̛͈̳̮̯̦͙̗͎͉͎͉͈͈͖͉̠̘͈͇͎̣̲̦̺̱̲͙̯̣̝̻͎̞͖̣͍̤͙̭͉͇̯̣̜͈̻̦̞̟̲̹̖̝̦͚͔̤̖̰͙̥̭̺͔͔̹̮͍̺̝̤̠̙͙͉͙͇̘͚̖̘̮̫͓͓̠̮̤̼̟̝̱̜̩̙̳̙̣͉̰͕̳͍̼͙̻̻̲̘̪̠͍̠͙̥̯̄́͒̃́͆͂̇̏̓̔̈́̋̓͊̅̓̅̿͑͗̎͗̇̃͋̍̾̂͂̋̎̀̎͗̆̾͗̍̔̊̈́̏͆̐̓̓͆̓͛̅̒̿̎̏̈͗̂̋͆̈́͑̅͊̽̀̔́̓̅͋̏͗̍̊́̄̔̃͂̐̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̨̡̧͇͓͔̗̠̘̱̠̳̞͚̙̲̦̘̩̘̰̼̰͔̩̪̳͈͍̻͙̪̱̲̙̹̣̻̬͔̘̤̤͎̣̩̗͖̝̬̳̜̬̩̝͖͖̠̙͆̄̓́̓̾̅̄̇̈́̈́̓͌̀̿͐̂͊͑̈́̓͒̏͋͑͗̐͌̐̈̎̿̽̈́͒͆̐̉̉̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅḛ̴̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̮̼̤̟̩͇̲̫̗͕̯̼͍͔͍̜̭̠͙͙̳̺̘̲͓̠͕̻͍̮̝͉͔̜͎̝̋̋̓̊͗̒͗̊̓͑̅̀̀̅̆̓̈́̿̅̆̈̌͗͋͊́́͂̋͊̓̀̌͑̓̾́͊̏̃̇̀͊̂̊̇͆͌̑̀̎̿̃̓͒͒͊̒̈́̈́́͊̄̔́̈́̓̉̀̆͌̾̿̄̇͌͋̒́́̈́͌̇̎͛̓̂̆̾̿̃̍̑͌̽̆̈͒̿͗̀̂͑̊̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝.̶̢̨̧̨̛̼͍̞̩͓̮̯͔̯͎̪̥̗̳̰̲̹͙͓̘̯̦̟̱̺͈̻̼̣͎̲͖̠͙̤̰͔͈̮͙̘̥̝͉̪̳͇̫͙̪͈̯̻͕̬͈͓̘̀̈́͆̎̀̑̿̊͐͗͐͗̐̓̋͆̀̾͗́̎̔́͂͋͂̿̃̉̔̆̊̿̅̅̒̀̑̋̽̀̈́͂̐̐̋̽̌͐̾̆̓̇̀̉́̾̒̓̏̒̎̽̀̈͛͌̀̈͛̓̽̒̂̆͂̄́̈͑̍͑̀͒͌̽̆͂̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠"̵̡̡̧̡̡̧̛̛͕̲͈̳̖̹̲̪̲̦̱̮͉̼͉̤̤̜͈͚̭͍͕̯̫̝̗̗̣̗̳̼̪̝͎͙͚̼̩̘̫̣͖̭̤͓͉̦̖̲̼̹̤͔̳͍̠̥̄̇́̋̉́͐̽͌̿̄͛̋̌͒͒̄̆́̌̾̀̊̒͗̃̀̓̓̀͐͗̄͌̽͊̐̉͐͌̒̇̄͌̆́̌̔̑̽͆́͑̏͗̀́̾̎̎̀̅̑̃̍͊̑̎̒̇͛̅̒̾̋̀̈́̈̊̇̽̇̾͑̍͗͌̽̒̉̅̑̒͗͂́̍͗͐̌̏̃͒̽͂̇̐͗͌͐͊̉̅̏́̈̓͗͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͍̩̝̳͍̗̤͓̩͔̭̱͙̫̘͙̘͇͖͕̯̬̬̞͍͈̜̲̻̖͖̥͖͔̥̣̹͙̲̜̜̖͙̦͈̬̝͔̻̹̱̲͇̥̝̥̞̖̗͍̟̠̦̞̙̻͚̖̣̰̯͖̙̳̎̀̈̓̑͊̂̔̈̈́͑̄̄̄̇͊́̓̓͛͊̈́͂͂̋͂͒̅͊̋̊̆̂̈́̒̀͑͑̓̊̐̎̀͋͗̚̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ"̷̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̱̖̣͔͖̠͓̲̳̰͎͔̫͚̖̬̹̹͚̮͙̩̬̝͓̞̥̖̻͎̮͙͉͔͙̖̫̜̼̟̣̗̭͎͎̠̦̦̣̠͈͍̬̮̣̠͍̖̮̫͈͈̘͓͕̤̙͚̮͔̲̦͔̭̭̞̱̺̖͖͓̥́̄̈́̅̋̄͌͂̆̎̽̃͊͑͑̂͋́̄̽̀͆́́̀̂̈͗̓̏̎̄̓̽̂́̂̀̀͂͐̉̊̀͛̿̾̐̒̽̑͒̀̃́̈̒͊̔͐̂̏͂̔̋͐̅͒̇̃̉̉͌̂͊͗̈́̒̎̏̒͛͌̈́̆̄͆̌́̾̎̈́̐̍́̿͆̿͛̂͗̓͐̓̀̄̎̿̽̀͗̔͛́͒̅̊̆̾̍͌͊̇̈́́͊̌̐̈́̽̈́͊̏̽̔̔͑̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝Ÿ̶̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̟̯̳͔̼̯̠̥͕̖̦̠̯̬̜̫̤̺̬̱͙̝̠̙̭̪̫̩̹̜̤̘͇̤͖͕̫̼̰̻̬͎̗̲̮̹͍̱̳̞̞̮̥̲̻̗͕̭̙̬̙̪̯͖͚͖̫͖̠̦̲̠͖̘̪̣͍̟̹̮͔͙͇̝̗͍̞̤̖̤̥͍̞̤̘̭̣̩̞̫̼̥̥̻̩̼̹̞̻̼̫͓̱͕̦̖̙̘̘̹̭̩̘̪̩̣̬͍̙̖̤͓̟͔̙̞͎̩͔̳̫͚̦̖̰̤̜͖͚͉͇̻̰̣̟̩̼̬̲͙͖̫̬̩̞͚̤̬́̆̎̓͊̂͑̎̓̈́̌̌̏̿́́͆̈́͗̅̎̐̄̍̈́̇̅͋̂͋́̌̋̀̋͆̿̓͗̔̑̀̔̊͆̇̾͆͗̊̓̏͆͛̔̑̓̂͗̈̉̾͗̈́̐̾̽̈́̄͗̈̓̑̇͛͐̇͑̇̋̐̓͆͆̔͐̽̂̄͒͐̇͆̄̃̇́̽̈́̋̔̀̅̈́͑̽͌͆̊̀̿̅́͛̌̏͐̉̇̏͌͑̾́̂͒̔͑̍͋̔̀̅̀̍̍̑̂͆̾͒̇̃͋̅̈̽͋̍̈́͒͌̾́̍̽͗̔̽͛̋͒̓̍̏͋̀̾͋̀͛͑͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̫͖͉̗̯͖͇͔͎͓̹̖̤͈͙̖͙̥̞̺̗͖͇̮̭̹͚̰̲̬̰͚̪̣̣͖̠̝̖̜̮̩̪̪͚͓̥̲̠̫̝̟̠̖̺̞̺̞̗̲̹̱̱̱̗͇̲͍͕̠̼͓̺̬̦͓̣̙̝͇̟̠̖̟̺̘̇͒̽̆̃͒̉̃̈̄͋̓͗̔̈͋́̐̊̐͂̏̋̅͒̅̎̓̊̃̒̌͋͌̀̌̓͋̿̑̋͑̏̒͐̿̑̈͛̒̈́͂́̈́̂̍̿̾͊̌̀͆͛̿̓̆̇̾̔̆͑́̔̂̉͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̸̢̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̰͔̬͖̞̖̳̠̼̮̻͕͉̯̼̤̘̣͚̞̮̙̮͍̺͙͈̱̣̦̟̫̰̫̝̞̼͍̰̮̤̫̙͎̰͓̮͙̠̜̦͉̹͎͕̺̠̦̝͚̝͉̟̪̬̜̪͍̖͎̱͚̫̺̦͎̠͙͓͈̟̤̖͙̳͖̻̼͖͙͖̮͔̞̤̬̗̞̻̙͇̖̯̩͇̞̯̪̩̯̻̣̙͓͇̝͇̤͔̞̱̭͙̈́̊͗̀́̑̊͌͋̒̋̔̆͑͋̅̽̏́͊̉̐̏͛͋̄͒̑́̎̒͗̎̎͐̊̂͐͂̆̾̊͂̋̓̅̎͆̋̉͒̔̉̑̿͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̛̛̦͖̩͉̞̰͈͇̝̻̫̘̤͔̜͓̱̬̳̥̱͖̘͛̇͛̈́̐͆́̐̎̄̍͐̊͗̈́̈́̉̋̾̉͑͛͑̅̆̎̆͘̕͜͠͝͝ͅc̸̨̨̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛͓͚͉̯̥̮̩̘̳͓̫͎͕̠̦̙̰̱̳͓̗̟̯̬̬̖̰̮̳̰̩̮̹̱̘̲͈̠͍̥̥͔͚͉̺̝̘̺͔͉̝̰̲͔̹̘̥͇̮̲͉̻̘̝̺̬̟͙͉̺̰̣̙͎̘̱̥͔̻̱̺͓͖̞̟̖̣̘̻͚̟̬̗̠͖̠̥̫̰̝̙̟̪̟̥̣̦̣̤̳̫̞͍͎̞̯͓̠̯̟̉̔̽̏́͌̃̿͗̏̇̀̍̿͗́̈́͒͛̒̿̂̊̀͒́̿͑̊͆̂͑̒̈́̽͗͑͌̋̃̆̉̽̑͗̄͛͊̈́͒̃̊͐̂́͊̒̋̈́͗̀́̇̌̿̓͑̈́͑̇̑̿̓̿̈́̑̓̐̓̐̔̊̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̛̝̬̟̟̯͔̼̬̘͎̠̲̩͕͍̼̳̬͕̫̫̯̫̙̻̳̜͔̫̝̤̻̣̳͎̮͙͔̙̯̩͉̗̜̪̟̠̹̹̼̥̮̣̜̻͉̮̗͉͉̖͔͍̙̯̘̰̠̟̬͓̱̜͇̝̻̪͉̣͓͈͓͚̝̭̪̳̜̎͒̀̐̂̆͑͌̀̊̐̀͐͗̊̇̒̾͒̆͆̈̏̿̏͐̉̆̋͑̇̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅl̶̡̡̢̧̡͖͚̭͍̺̤̜̫̤̦̳̖͕̖̞̳̻̻͙̥̖͈̰̪͎͔͔͍͍̱̹̤̙̲̣̻͚̱̙̘̫̠̪̣͇̲͇͍̹̼̹̩͎̦̯̝̜̰͍̫͇̤̣̤̝̳͈̝̻͎͖̜̣̥͕̺̲̼̞̜͔̃̒̀͗̋̇̈́̍́̀͆̊̆̏͗̔̀́̈́͑̐͒̃̉̈́͒̄́̌̋̋̋̃̐̔̉̈́̐̇̈͆̑̆͊̌̀̄̿̌͘̕͜͜͠͠ͅl̸̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̱͍̮̗̭̤̘̬̯͍̖͔̰̘̦͙̭͖̘̠̮̲̦̱͓̤͎̺̪̭̫̠̳̫̣̣͚̜̝̫̼̗̬̣̤̤̥̱̻̭͓͓̝̣̰̟͙̦̪̙͈̦̲̺̟͔̬̫̹̱̜̻̙͈̫̝̻͙̯̼̲̮̹̺̻͋̉̊̓̅̿̍̈͗͌̐̈̆̏̅̿͐̂͆̄̍͛̅̄̂́̽͋̈̒̔͌̿͋̅͗́̏̏̋̑͆̓͌̓̀͐́̈̿̿̉͒͋͗̓̏̈̍̓̿͂̅̏́̒͂͌̐̽͊̔̈́͂̊̊̊̀̌̎̉̏͒̆͛̀̄̒͒͑̔̊́͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ ̵̛̰͙̏̑̒̀̔̈́̇͊͑̀͒̀̀́̍̈͒̂͆̌͊́̓̊̿͊͂̓́̃̿̈́͑̐̆̀̈́͊̀̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝t̵̡̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̻̠̘̩̞̜͔̠̦͙̖̭͓̻͙͙̫̥̦̩̱̥̪͎̳̖̜̙̺̙̦̫̼̠͕̬̜͎͓͍̰̲̥̞͚͉͇̫̣̮͖̟͉̜͉͇̤̟̙̰̼̤̻̣͎̮͇͙̘͕̯̥̳̬͕͒́̓̌͛̐͊̇͊̔̉̄̈̑̊̂̆̐̏̌̂͂̎̆̿̀̓̂̈́͋̈́̾̓͂̐͆̋̀̓̀̌͆̏̾̍́̇̐͑̈̉̍̂̓͂̓͛̿̅̿̈́̽̿̇̋̋͑̔́̃̃͛̊̈́̒́̈́́̍̇̍͐̔̔̈́̃̈͊͂̌́́̌͋̓̉̍̂͒̔͆̃̃̂̔̎̂͌̍̍́̓̂̈̃̂̐̇͑̀̏̿̃̓̃̃͑̓̑͋͒̈͗̇͌̾̏͛̐̈́͐̊͛͊̆̅̅̀̏́͘͘̚̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̜͈̯͔̩̹̯͇̲̱̱͓̮̟͈̺̲̗̞͕͓̫͚̻͇̳̗̼̼̗̙̤͎͙̹̲̦̩̗̜͚̖͇̞͕̜̱͖̗̫̳̻̯̞̤̠̬̜̲̞͎͖̯̬̬̺͎̖̜̗̳̥̼̗̲̦̲̠͙̪̖̩̭̰̞͎̹̱̥́̒̋̄̽̀͌̒̋̽͒̾̄̐̓̇͒̀̆̈̋̐̾̈́̄̉̐̈́̾͋́̇̌̓̀̈͊͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȧ̴̧̨̨̧̛̛̞̲͔̼̲͓͍͍͉̭̞̬͍̼̦͖̞͉̲͈̙̳͖͈̯̜̜̟̻̫͍̣̺̗͖̲̟͍̬̼̬̠͖͇͎̽̂̈́̓͂̄̋̉̍͆͛͐̑̾͊͊̌̄̑͒̀̓͛̌̃̃̈̇̔͒̉́̏͋̓̈́͑̑̈́͊̍͆̔͗̑̅́̅̿̀̂̀̒̿͐̀̋̽̍̏̏̌̈́̈͋̇̌̓͊̇͂̃̓̐̾̔̂́̈́̆̔͒̍͌͆͗͑̈́͆́̒́͋͋̈́̌̑͒̌͑͌̾̓̌̑̎̏̿̽̏̄̎̒̋̊͊̊̉͋͗̿̿́́̌͌̽̇́̂̍̌̆̑̒͊͌̀̄͛͑͋͆̀̂͛̔̍̈́̀̾͌̍͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅt̸̢̧̨̧̛̛̩̪̙̫̖̩̪̩͉͙̪͉̙̹̪̝͇͎̬̜̼͉̲̣̣̦̬̫̟͙͕̭̮̪͚͚̭͈̰͈̩̪̗͙̖̺̣̠̗̣̠̯̟̞̮̲̾͑͂͂͂͒̐̐͗̑̃̅͛̏̾͊́͛̍̂̀̅̏̈́̆͆̈́͛̆͑́̍̀͊̉̀̎̔̉̇͊͗̂̿̑͆̀̾̀̂́͐̂͌̿̇̂̈́̄̀͒̐̅̄̐̾̆̍̊͗̏̑̔̄͑͑̏̿́̄̒͋̃̓͗͒͗̽̀͊̽͂͂͑̿̐̄͒͐͋̒̀́̎̏̓̓͂̿̓̾͗͋̇̎́̌̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͉̼̰̬̪͚̥̗̞̲͈̜̥̜̺̞̘̝̫̣̘̟̫̰͓͍̼̺͙̦͉̹͖̝͔̟̠̺̜̱͕̳̪͕̼̱̻̹͉̳̜̹̗̬̥̮̯̱͕̫̳͉̙̺̠̺̺̠̼͇̝̘̗͍̗̭̲̳͎̯̱͕̟̘̲͓̬̱̟̝͓̗̫̱͔̜̹̹̘̭̞͚̱̰̲̻̼̤̖͔̠̦̼̟̩̱͇̖̜̖͓͙̝͓̠͖̥̫̲̰͙̳̼̪͖̬̯̫͚͓͓̹͎̥͙͉̝̗̙̖̐̅̀̓́̀̑̈̀̍̀̀͊̃̅̾͗͒͛̃̆̈̀̌̈́̌̏̉̂͛͛͆́͒̈́̎̃̍̒̓́̃̇̑̆̍͊́̐̎͌͗̓̈͗̓̈́̎̅̆͆̋̓̅̀́̒͆͛̓̂͗̊̾̒̇͒͌͐͑̔̆̽̆͐̏͋̀̂̄̍͆̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̻̹̳͉͇̙̦̬̗̼̳̱̜͇̥̞̪̩͙̜̖̲̺̜̫̥̲̘̟̳͕̭͇͓̦̯͍̮̤͙͓̖̜͖̼͍̬̪̗̫͎̭̯̲̭̙͚̰̣̯̦̺͇͖͈͕̱̩̘̫͉͎̺̙͔̲̹̪̞̯͚̼̬͈͉͈̭͙͍̬̗͎̗͓̠̻͙̻̼̖̩͔̳̫̮̻̞̠͔͙͉̭̞̮͙̜̯͈̳͉̼͎͔͈̤̬̠͕̻͚̤̪̹̻̙̘͕̲̬̰̰͇̞̘̲̼̭̞͍̈́̌͋̒̀̐͂́̿̑̒̈́̔̽̓̉̀͛̂̉̆̑̏͑̃͛̆̐̍̂̈̿̿͆́̓̈́̐̎̀̓̄̈́̿̆͂̒̋̋̀̓͗̀͊͂͑̅̌̐̄͒͊͐̔̌͊̅̔̉̀͐̋̽̔̎͐̋̊͒͂͋͂̋̅͐͆͊̐̓̈́̽̔͆̾̒̍̾̍̈̉̎̄̋̌͛͌̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅi̴̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛͕͉̳̣͕͈͈̗̗̱̻͓͍̼̳̱̰̪̬̝̮̤̮̜̱͉̩͕͖̣̝̫̹̹͉͎͍̰̠͚͙̠͉͕̭̻̝̪̰̪̰̲̭̼͉̙̘̤̻̘͙̞͔̗͈̲̯͚̬̻̹͇͈͉̙̪͈̪̟̞͎̲͎̝̮̦̗̲̮̙̜̳̮͈̻̭̬̣̝̬͎̬͓̫̻͍̭̣͈̼̤̖̭̗̻͉̦̣̟̩̤̯̮͙̟͓̣͎͓͍͇̊́͒̀̎̇̑̃̽͛̊̊̾͂̊̓̾̂̄͛̋̿̾̓͑̂̉̃͌̓͐́̂̽̊̋̀̌̈́́̐̃̈̌̎͌̆̒̔̽͌́̒̉͆̃̆̈͒͒̋̈́͂͗̓̾̐̆̀̈́̑̎͗̌̈́̅̎̀̓̂̅̆͗͌̆̾̍̑͋͊̂̈́̀͋̏̔̆̎̿̑̈́̎̈̅̒̇́̈̄͗̓͌͗̅̉̑̔͂̀̽̈̏̆͗̋̌̓̆̈́͋̋̾͑͑̎̎́̏̐̌̇͊̑̈́̀̌̅̈́̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅc̸̛̛̛̛̝̗̳̲̩̱̼̥̪͖̩̱̫̝̩̺̹͇̬͉̲̩̘̤͚̭͓̟͖̱̝̬͓͙͛̿͌̈́̉̔̌̐͑̾̔̅̎́́́̃̌͛̈́̾͒͛̐̒͛̈̏̈́͐͒̃̾͊̈́̿̅̀̄͐̾̈́̑̀͌̓̋͛͛́͌͆̐̽̀̈́͌͗̉̊̐́̏͑́̈́̆̅̄̿̒͒̃͛̌̋̌͂̀̀̐͆̐̾̾̈̌͑͑̎̈̌̑̃̏́̈̋̋͐͑̃̅̀̆͊̔̋̎̿̿͆̀͑̅̐̾̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ḳ̶̣̰̟̩̭̲͎̙̳͇͚̥̯͈̦͉͗̇͛̂̑͛̒̓̋͒̒̔͂̑̉̍̾̋̄̇̐̾͑̀͋̀̏̈́̽̀̍̐͛̌͌̐̽̈́̑̉̀́́̀̀̓͛͋̈́̎͆͊̎̇̃̑́̕̕̚̚͝͝͠ͅ?̷̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̛̛͇͔͈̝̼̤̲̬̟̟͙̫̖̞̬̹̤̱̩͍̱̯̗̖͎̟̻̦̻̹̗͔͖̟̩̫̭̟̳͕̝̠̦̞͇͚̗͇̦͔̦̪̦̰̤̲̝̘̥͈͚͔͚̲͉͕̠͉̠͎̯͉͉̭̠̰̩̫̣͕̻͈̜͎̠͉̯̥̗͙̫̤̞̭̦̹̖̝̭̼̞͔̺͕̣͕̜̲̥͍͍̲͎̙̺̫̪̩͕̠̦͓̝͍̬̠͕͔̦̜̳̼͍̰̹͉̼̝̦̫̲͔̦̠͇̮͎͈̱̙̰͖̙̱̻̙͈̪̣͔͎͖͈̭̪͚̜͙̰̜̘͈̲̹̳͚̞̲͈̪̋̐͋̔̈́̐̊̌̓͒̅̓͆͒́̌̉̾̾͑͑́̒̾̽̓͆̍͊͊̐̊̓̽͒̎̒̀͋̊̈́́̑̄͋̿͛͐̆̍̅̐̇͌̆̈́͌̒̓̋̇͒́̂͗̓͑̀̓̄̒̌̃̑̅̉̌̂́̋͊́̽̄̏͛̂̓̓̈̓̐̽̈́͐͒̂̔͊̏̌̋̋̑̍̌̉̂̆͊̃̽̀̆͊́́̒̀̃̌̈̑̓̀͐̌̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̱͙̙̘͉̙͉̬̜͖̬̼͈̪̬͚̥͈̥̫͙͕̬̯͖̮͇̖͍̩͚̗̖̮̞̜͈̟̪̗̮̘̩̠͚̟̞̩̩͔̞̲̩̲͎͔̠̙͖̥̣̥̱̘̜̜̺͕̤̤̗͎̺̮̪͎̙̦̭͖͚͕̘͖̹̙̘̰̩̝̣͖͎̠̦͙̲̺̻͚̯̳̤̥͖̙̲̯̼̜̦͔͇̻̖̯͖̟̗̦͖̣̭̫̣̱̪̣̖͙̦̪̥̞̞̰̞̭̱͙̻͈͈̳̠̗̣̣͎͔͉͇̻͋͐͑̓̃͊͆̐͌̈́̆̿͋̐̑̅͐̂̊͂͊̽̊͌̊̃̉͛́̑͌͌̊̅͑̇̅̈́̒́̆̋̌̏͐̃̎̓̈́͆̌͋͑͐͗̑͆̄͐͑͛̏̍̒͐͊̈̊͛́́̓̓͗̆͌̎͌̇̽͑̑̈́̑̌̾̓̈́̌̽́̂̏̆͐͆̊̃͌̋͒̓̊̏̋̐̅͑́͊̒̌̀͆͋̎̃́͆̍̏̽̑̾̔̒͗̐́̏͂̿̓̍́̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̩̭̺͔͓͚̦̲͇̦̞͙̝̹̗̻̯̪̤̤̖̯̰̹͖̮̲̠̣̜̮̜͖̭̰̪̮̤̗͔̜̰͖̭̰̦̼̣̖̳̣͙̹͔̺̖̥͙̝̳̯͎͕͚̟̳̹̹̩̭͍̯̖͓̳͖̲̖̻͉̥̟͈͙̝̹̰͕̳͍̠̺͚̥̤̬͎̠̙͈̗̝̘̦͍̞̬͎̜̣̭̪̳͈̱̲̞͚̰̝͓̲̹̘̭̥̝̙̟͙̞͖͍̬̭̹̯̹̲̺̭͖̫͚̩̯̗̞̹̦̙̣̩̺̣̭̳̖̄̊̏̈́̓͋̽̒̀͐̉̇̉͌̃̀̅̑͌̊̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅÍ̴̛̛̤̯̬̩͖͕̆̂͑̀̏̀̂͋͂̂̿͌͒͊̒̒͂̽̇̈̉̈́͗̓̈̿̈́̏̈̅͑͒͆̃̅̽̿̈̂͂̀͗́̈̃͒͂̑͆͑͆͋̃͒͐́̈̂̅̍͐̃̋͊̃͑̂̏̊͐̀͊͋̅̃̇͗̎͒̊̑̽͗̆͒̀̋̓̈̔́̇̐̋̊̐̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̼̻͈̺̼̩̲̩̘̝͕͖͎͍͓̹̫̞͕͔̖͙̼͖͓̻̱͓̪͇̲̩̫̣̦̭͔̙̬̖̞͎̰̥̝̬̖̯̣͕̝̦̯͖̺̟͇̟̰͓̲̰̲̱̳͇͉̼̯̗͎̙͕̱͇̗͚̫̜̝͇̱̫̲̙̮̤̗̦̺̬͙̼͉̗̺̰̰̲̭͕̼̯̯͎̰͇̪͖̞̥͖͖̘͍̻̓͑́̋̌̒̐̿̃̊̃̊̎͊͑̔̈́̏̋̏̏̓͑́͆̀́͌̇̏͌͑̾̇́̾̈̌̒̾̽̂͌̔̇̄͐̎̑̈́̈̀̀̾̆͂̂̀͌̀̔̏͒̐̉̎̀̃̉̓͋̈́̽̃͌͊̏̔͂̃̔̀̀̊̊͒̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̞̘͇̤̙͈͇͓̟̭̮̩͓͇͈͕̠̫̳̥͇͎̲̪̺̠̭͙͍̥̗̱̲̠̯̩̭̟̮̣͉̖͉̖͓̠͎̰̹̱̯̬͔̣͇͉̲̜̰̤̹͍̗͇̺̥͉̜̤͓̲̻̰̳̝̳̮̱͉͚̱̻̞͙̻̹̪̞̘̝̱̣͙͍̟͇̭̝̖͇̺̦̫̠͓̠̪̺̣͔͔̱̺͕̝͙̩͎̰̱̭̮̖̬̼͕̟̭͈̘͔̖̮͖̣̘̣̪̦̣̙̞͎̳̖̤̣̜͍̋̃̍̃́͆̃̔̈́̄̅̉̆́̈̾͗͌̈̉̋͑̊̿̌̓̾̿̒̀̄̈́̇͐̎̊͗̓̿͌͐̂̊̈́̓̾̌͒̍͒̽́́̒̈́̒́͆̀́̒͒͐̾͂̆͐͛͌͊̋̉̓̐͆̏̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̛̛̛͓̟̻̫̫̹̺̦̆̾̀́̌̿̉̈́̓̀́͌̄̀̌̈́̉͑̐͛̔̆̽͛̿͌͗́̋̑́̀͗́͆̄̌̇̀̿̒̔̌͋͌̊̈́̌̈́̈́̿̓̿̏͒̎̂͛͂̔̆̑́́̊̈̽̅̑̔̈́̍͆̓̀̓̿́͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠ḵ̸̡̢̨̧̡̡̡̨̨̛̛͎̬͓̬̖͓̠͇̰͇̥̮̥͍̝͎̩̼͔̗̥̺̱̻̼͈͍͖͖̠̳̳͚͎̖̺̼̺̞̺̮̝̭͕̪̞̞̬̳̞͚̗̝̙͈̞͉̦̗̮̹̪̲͕̎̀͋̏͛͌͌̄̊͒̎̓̍̓̋͋̾̇͗̄̇̌̇̐̆̋̒̅͊͌̈͂͋̓̓̍͂̌̓͑̽͑͑̑̎͑̀͒̂̒̇̐̽͂̉̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̛̜̣̝̭͙̩͚͙̝͈̙̲̬̟̟̻̖̼̳̹̦͓̦̼̯̠̞͙̹̩̰̥̻̯̯̙̯̪̜̫̞̬̪̖̣̝͉̰̫͕̬͎̪͕̤̼̳͚̖͓̼̟̭͚͎͇̩̳͙̞̰͇̝̝̝̯̮̰͉̝̻̣̪̤͓̱̯͈̩͈̘̳͔̪̬͚̭͚̆͆͛̉͋̽̈́̾̄̑͐͂͛̓̆̍̋̒́͑̏̾̒̓͒̂̊̄̂̍̒͊̉̓̃̾̋͂̐͗̏̏̈̍̀̅̃͋͒̀̓͗̽̀͑̎͂̒͒̿͑́̇̓́̑́̎͋́̓̊͂͒̍̀͋̐͂̋́͐̎̏̈́͒̎̽̀̎̅̆͑̈́̏̍́̈̏̒͆͋̉̔̓̿̊͆̅͋̆̀̈͊̈́̏͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅŢ̵̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͕̱̼͈̩͍̬̻̩͚͔̖̘̥͈͈̩̖̝͇̦̱̗̘͔̱͎̲̣͎̤̙͕͕̳͙̲̬̜̫̟͎͙̺̹̞͚͈̗̭͚̼͍̘̟̥̞͕̘͚̗̿̋̍͗̈́̈́͌̑̈́̀̿̒̈́̊̿̀̅̆͆̓̎̓̓̿̀͒̈́̅̈̈́̊̍̔̌̄̅̅̐̋̄̂̑̈͆̈́͊͌̂͋̒͗͐͗̄̀̔́͑̇̈́̓͑̒̓̓͋̅̈̔͑̀̈͋͐̈́̒̆͛̒̓͊̐͛̓̈́̇̊́̓́͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅǎ̶̢̡̧̨̡̨̛̛͈̞̣̞͍͕͇̯͎͎͈̟̘͎͔̙̬͇̥͎̤̜͇̞̬̤̲̯̤̙̯̳̩̮̩̺̯̹̻̲̺̤͉̪̟̯̥̣͚̣͉̽̌̉̋͐̄͐̍̀́̃͒̋̒̆̑͊̈́̈́́̓̑̆͌͛̿̄͋́̎̈̐̂̓́̀̀̅̑̑͐͊̐͗̔̒̎̑̂̊̉̇͑̐̔͗͆͌͑̆̐̂̋̐̀̓̋̂͐̔̿̌̆́̿̅̽̿̀̾͌̌̉̑̆͛̈́͐͌̑̂̽̀̋̇̊̀̑̈̆̆̐̍̿͛̄̓̇̎̍̇̐̿͌̈́̏̊͋̅͋͗̽͗̃̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ḭ̶̛̛̛͈̠͕̜̮͆̒̑̅̋͊̐̏̑͐̀̉̊̀͆̆̊͂̾́̎̐̈͛͂̆̅̌̿̾̉̌͛͗́͂̆͋̎̅͐́̅̈́̍͗̈́͑͂̓̆̍̉͋̀͑̐̃͋̈̅̈̄̂́̐́̆̀̋͆̏͂̀͐̍̌̔̿͒̽̓̈̽͑̉̄̉̈́̓̐͂̌̈́́̐̃͆̇͐͂͆̂͂́̄̀͊̈́͒͑̌̿̃̐͌̃̆̈̍̈́̍̄̔͗͋͌̓̊̔̃̀̽̽̏̍̅̎̐͛͆̈́͛̓͆̅̽̊̀̓̅̑͋̈͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ļ̴̡̧̧̛̛̛͓̤̲͇͓̫̰̠̩̮͚̠̱̺̗̖͙̰̻̗̪͓͍̹͚̘͖̞̭̣͖̮̹̲̮͚͈͚̭̠̱̥̠̗͉͉͙̞̳̜͎͓͕͈͖̖̙̜̳̯̩̬̝̱̠̻̭͈̜̰̤̩̪̬̥̩̲̉͗̅͒̓̓͐̀̈͛͂̏̆͐͆̊̌̃͒́̈̏͒̂̐̈͑̀̊͑͊̀̀̀͐̍̀̀̂̋̌͋̃̐̿̅͊̽̀̅̈́͌͌͛͐̔́̂͂̓̈̽̄̔̃̅̈́̏̇̃̂̐͋͛͛͗̌͋̄̏̋͒̈́͋̃̍̄̈̿̐͂͑̇͒̋̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅṡ̸̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̧̛̛͈̻͈̖̠̻͙͖̜̮͔̘͔̣̤̱͉̦͉̟͉̘̙̜͚̞͖̦͇̯̳̫̯͉͔̜̖̯͚̤̜̹̥̼̭̠̖̥̹̱͔̜̱͕̪̖͍̙͖̳̜̥̯͙̮̮̪̟̼̞̰̻̖̟̥̻̩̪̤͉͔̭̬͔̣͎̰̳̠̞̼̱̝̥͕̥̻̩̥͎͕̪͙̜͉̗͚̮̱̝̦̝͔͔͚̣̣͎̼̹͇͕̹̬̣͓̱̮̣̖̳̲͕̙̯̘̯͖̜͖͈̗̥͋͛̇̏͗̊̂̅́̋̐̔̐́̆̓̋̑͑́͌̃̈̇̎̆̆̋̂͒̾͆͗̌̑͊̽̇͆̓́͐̓̒̂̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̶̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̛͔̼̙͓͓̪̝̫͚̻͎̹̙̱̮̘̖͎͙͔̥͙̙̭͎͕̖̞̟̞̝̝̪̩͙̮͉̤̝̥̖̯̫̜͚̳̬͕̰̥͙̭̻̰͇͉͍̝̙͙͍̤̹̫̖͓̫̫̟̯̞̗͍͔̩͔̗̫̖̹̩͈͔̹͍̥̮̲̪̙̤͕͔͖̱͚̥͓̦͉̮̬͇̻̤̫̙͉̬̩̮͚̺̫̫̻͓͙͎̪̫̜͈͍̬̤̺͓̩̤̘̼͕̰̥̜̩͍̥̲̠̮͈̤̳̻̤̞͎̰̗͉̜͕̟̞̟̗̰̩͖̤̘̳̤̫̯̗̰̣̘̮̇̍̈́̽͌̓͊̅̊̓͛̑̅̇̔͋͛̈́̒̏̅̊͌͂̊̍͆̓̐̑̋͆̄́͋̄̾͒͐̆͑̓̏͂̿͋̃̌̒̑͑̈̋̇̓͋̍̊̽͊̉̽͋̋͛̊̏͂̋̄̉̑́͑̔͂̈́͗̓͆̏̀̀̂̏̿̋́̆̔̆͗̂̄̒̍̓̐͋̀̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̨̛̛̠̰̹͔̯̣͙̺͇̯̣͓̠͙͍͖̭͎̘͋̾̒̍̅͒͗͐̈́͆̄̽̐͆̿̒̊͌̓͗̑͌͂̉͗̕͜͠͝͝ͅͅą̴̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̞͎̲̪̬͈̱̪̦͍̩̪̘̞̟̱͍͚̰̗̖̩͇̠͈͎̻̤̣̫̗̻͍̖͎͉͈͕̖̱̮̮̰̭̠̭̠̞͚͈͇͙͙͚͕̻̭̲͈͉̮͎̙̗̣̱͈̩̗̮̬̼̭̗͉͖̜̯̝̥̗͔̮̰̻͙̠̭͉̘̖̠̝͍̙̞͔̝̹̣̝̰͓͍͇͙̲̜͖̳͉͙̗͕̹̜̭͙̹̖̗̩̖̥͖̣̪͉̻̱͓̗̲̻͖͚̝͎̯̪̤̱̪̥͙̝̥̩̲̞̻̠͋̓͌̇͌́̍͂͑̿̒̃͌͊͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅş̵̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̛͈̹̟̼̳͖̰̣̻͎̙̣͎͓̯̫̘̼̖̺̥͍͎͍̝̹̳͈̫̩̤͇͕͍̜̪͚͉͙̣̝͙͚̟̲̟̼̱̩̙̗͈̳̯͕̮̟̘̟̯̣̦̞̹̠̱̗̬̫̝͈̮̺̬̙̲̫̫̞̬̰͕͖̲̜͎̳͔̞̜̖̩̝̱̲̯͇̯͔̬͍̝̮̰̰̤͔̹̰̣͔̗̣̱͎̬̻̟̤̯̣̪̘͓͚͚̞̥͉̣̙͖̙͙̝̲͓̞͍̫̪̙͉̙̗̥͙̝̣͔̩͎̲̱̮̫̹̠̰̲̌̈́̓̅͆̀͒̒̇́̽̈́̈̽̌̃͐̑͑͗̈́̈͒͌̽͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅk̷̡̨̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̠̼͎̖̞̠̼̺͓̤͈̬̰͉̟͉͍͇̩̜̹̣̬͖̥͇̝̥͚̣͚͎͓̺̯͔̼̫̬̩̼̻̲̝͚͈̮͙̹̣̮͉̮̫̺̱̣͚̫̫̘̤̤͓̱̪̼͍̱͈͉͙̯̤͙͉̤̬̳͎̖̹̼̘̪̥̬̩̮͇͖͕͔̪̳̇̿̇͋̇͛̈̊̉̆̈̒̎͒͑͊͗̃̅̊͊͐̔͆̎́͗̌͆͒̓́͆̐͆̽͊̅̋̓̂̂͋̊̎̏̓̓̿͒̀́̊̂̽̀̈́̐͆̊̄͐̋̅̅͑̈́̿͊̈́͊̋̐̑́̅̽͌͐̓͑̽̇̾͆̀̇͐̅̌̆̌̌̀̈̊̆̏̓̌͌̔̍̈́̿̉̍͐͋͂̿͂͐͛͂̌̉̂̓͆͒͌͌͗̀́̅̓̅̈̓͑̄͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̵̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̛̛̳̪͚̲̪̝̘̰̗̼̩̪̞̬̰͔̭̝̯̜̩̣̜̫͕̜͈̖̳̯̳̟͔̰̯̻̖̼̥̫̜̱͕̗̝̣̻̝̗̲̯̳̘̜̹͕̪̻͎̼̳̼̜͕͚̻͖̫̫̗͔̠͍̮̭͉̠̹̦̖̤̗̪̿̔̔͌̃̅̓̈̐̀̽͒͗̀̆́̽̀̌͋̃̽̇̃͆͂͗̊̅̂́̎͆̅́̒̀̿̎̈́̒̎̈́̀̄̎͊̑́́̋̊̌̒̆̑̐̅͐̏̅̅̋̔̊̽̇̽̂̅̇̐̔͋̈́̑̋͌̽́̀̏̈́̓̂̐͒͗̇̓̏̐͌͊͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͝͝ͅn̵̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̟̦̰͖̳̙̼̺͕̙͚̭͉̳͈̥̣̞̤̙̤̬̲̘̥̫͇̹̱̻̗̬̥͈̜̭̤͉̯̭̹̣̫̝͈̱̣̩͈̹̪͕̮̪͙̠̥̪͉̪͖͓̰͉̮̙̬͍̩̥͈͉͚̞̣̬̤̙̞͍͙̤̪̜̼̜̮̣̫͓̣̥̖̻̹̗͖͉͚̪̗̼͚̥͈̗̼̳̗̝͔̗̣̲̣̩͚̩̩̖̖̖̫̫̳͔̣̥͍͚̖̖͈̱̳̪̥̰̣̳̠̰̬̬̪͇̱̫̫̯̟̞͙̙̬̥̞͎̰̪͚͉̤̳̤̼̱͙͕̤̼͓̣̬̺̳̓͂̈́͋̅̔̀̇̌́́͒͗͛́̾̐̃̄̂̊̓̓̈̓̍̂̾̈́͌̄̓̍̓̒̔͗̊͛̏͆̎̈́̂͋̿̃̅̎̇͗̒̓̋́͛̑͂̑̐̏̏̈́̅̐̐̍̈́̅̐́̓̄͛͒̑̎̌͆̈́̾̀̿̓̐͗̍̒̆̂̉̈̓̈́͊̑̈́̈̈́̓͂̑̈́̆̽̈́̊͛̓̓͋̄́̍̿̂̋̃̂͂̈̋͗͋͊̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̶̨̛̛̛͓̝̜͎̲̰̣̋̄͆̇͋̊͊̉̀̊͐̔̊̎̓̆̅̀̄̈́͋̀̉̃͛͛̐͒̇̓̍̾͆́͛̎̉͊́̐̄̽̈́̓̓͒̋̈́̂̀̋͋̆̈́̽̿̓̄̈́́̀͐̎̂́͊̓͑̃̈́́͑̾͋͌̅̐̀̀̃̽̔̀̓͌̾̿͋͗̾̊͊̀͆̃̊̈́̒́̈̈́̅̎͗̄̓̑̌̑́̐̉̈́͆̈́̐̈́̀̃̈̈́͐̔̃̆̈̽͂͋͛͆̀̃̍́̃̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̢̛̤͔̹̱̘̙͎̭̱͈̣̫̗̻̖̫̺͕̼̻̘͇͍̯̤͙̭̩͎̻͎̙͙̺̬̘̻͔̱̖̘͇͖̟̠̥̦̙̤͉͇͖͕̦̖̺̖͎̠̗̬͗̎̀͋̈́͗̈́̑̓̂̏̉͛̓̊̾͌̒̅̀̔̑̀̀͊͆̔͌̏̉̅̾͆͑͒͌̽̿͋̏̀͑͌̅͒̑͑͂̆͗͂̒̈́͋̃́̽̊͆̓̾̀̂͛̍̿͐̓͊́̂͒͋̀̊́̾͛̊̈́́͒͗͌̐͌̀̒̆̐̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅŢ̸̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̛̗̣͎̦̪̦̫̠̲͈̞̰̼͇̹͍͔̱̫̹̯͖̺̙͇͙̯̻̝̺̟͕̘͖̫̙͕̱̩͉͉͔̦͇̣͇̺̺̤̣̹̳̩͔̜̖͙͖̮̼̥̭͓̗͕̻͎̹̮̞̪̤̳̼͎̫̲̱̟̜̫̟̩̤̜̮̻̻͉̪̲̭̯͇̥̯̮̟̜̮̼̲̘̬̼̬̙̙͔͍̗̦̖̱̺̪̰̞̜̫͍͔̜̞̲̲̦̹̬̱̦͔̱̭̻̫̹̱̰̟̬̭̯̲̭͕͍̝̰͎͖̙̼̭̪͚̬͇̙̞͈̯̝̯̗̮̩̹̏̌̏̒̅̒̊̉̒̀̽̂͋́̽͗̊̈́̉͋̾̈́̒͂̐̄̈́͒̋̀̎̃̈́̃͆̌̌̍̒̃̉̿͆̎͆͆́͊̏̏̉̈́͐͑̂̉̔̍͑̃͋̓̌̏̈̊͋̇̀̈́̅́̍̈́͆́̓̾́̀̓͑̈́̈̊̎͋̀͊̾̉͒̈́̓̒͌̈́̽́͊͗̈́̂̈͐͒̌̎͑́̀̈̍̀͊̉̓́̉̃͌̂͌́͋͂͆̽͆̂̐̈́̊̈́͌̄͊̓̇̋̀̍̆́͗́̽̾̈́̓̓̈̓̀͋͛̑̐̅̐̋̋̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̶̛̛͎̤̜̗͖̬̘̮̹͎̺̟̞͕̱̭͍̘̥̟̫͎̣͔̤̭̼̮̯̘̻̼͉͂̍̒̈̀̃̓̾̽̋̈́̓͒͑́̀̈͋̾͗͑̐͌̎̑̓̇͊͒̎̋̈́̉͒̍̇̽͛̑̑̆̓̀̂̔̎͗̽̃͐̊̾̓̉͂̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝į̸̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̹̰͇̜̮̲͚͎̞͎͉̰̳̱͎͙̥̠͓̘̝̩̗̦̟͓̰͇̬̦͙͈̬̹̯̝͈̗̝̺͕̥̙̠͈̜̻͉̘̠͔̟͓̲̝̬͖̦̲̬̭͚̟̭̻͚͇̦̦̖͇̱̞̩̥͕̙̞̦̭̯̲́̀̃̒̅̑͋̌͐̀̀̊̉̽͋̾̏͌̀̀̑̈̅̆́́̋̿̌̃́͒̑̀͐̀̐̌̒̊̆̓̌̈́̄͐̔̊̏͑́̀̈́̾̌͆̍̿̋͐̊̔̔̓̇̿͒̾́̋͑͂̉̂̓́̀̃̂̑̔̎̇́̎̓̀̂̋̂̎̏͋̌̍̍̃̋̉̀͑̓͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅl̸̨̢̡̡̢̡͍̜̟͎͉͙͉̪͇̞̼͉̟̟̝͈͕̻̗͕͚̙̤͓̫̯̬̹̲̩̘̳̥̖͚̫͖͙̼̪̜̞̠͕͚͎̱͕̞̭̀̍͗͆̎̉͛̈͒̎͘͜ͅͅş̸̡̹̙̦͉͙̠̲̳͈̦͓̥̰͉͍̠͔͔̼̙̗͕͙̠͈̹̟̗̯̱̙̺̣̦̣̑̌̂̋ ̴̢̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̛͖̭̻̭̞͈̝̬̪̖̪̜̖̻̯̣̼̖͉̥͎̠͔͈̜̗̝͇̙̫̼̬̟͔̳͚̘̜͙̬̻͉͖͉̜͉͚̼̠̫͔̦͓̟̳͇̣͎̝̪̙̳͔̖͚̼͇͚̦͓̱͉̹̤͖͖̺̜̟͔͍̹̜͕̣̼͈̩̮̥͙̗̦̩͈̣̲̩̠̫͙͍͎̬̮̙̰͕̳̮͔̟̩̤̮͔͔̠͍̘̯̤̪͙̹͎̹̮͇̱̼̙̩̗͚͓̻̼̗̝̯̞̩̰̩͈̫̱͙͛̉͂̌̃̂͋̍͋͂͌́̇̒̽̽̌̽̎̂͆̓͗̿̉̊́͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̶̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̪̤̻̯͕̞̣̫̦̺͍͖̙̝͍͎̜̘̳̬̝̞̦̟͔̙̖̬̣̖͚͕͔̘͔̫̣̘̜͓̝̫̳͔̘̭̖̰̼͎̫̩̼͈͖̋͂̀̈̿̾͋͆́̊͒̇͐͐̑̐̊̿̌̃̌̽̍͌͑͌̋̉̅͊͐͊͗͊͊̐̄̾̀͗͛̇̔́̎͊̌̔͋̾͐̉̍͐́̃̎̈́̈́͂̀̉͊̄̈́̾̈̑̒̋͋̆̆̃͋́͌̈́̈́͂͗͆͊̎͋̓͛̈̈́̓̈́̄̔͛̽͊̄͑̐̀̈́͋̊̽̂̔̇̅̅̿͛̅̄̄̈́̎̋̀̑̐̈́̊͊̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅở̴̧̨̛̫̺̟͖̜̼͈̟́̀̂̆̅͆̀͑̀́̒̀̉̈́̎̌͂̿͋̍͐̊͆͆͑̊̚͝͝͠r̵̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̳̯̗̖͉̲̫̬̮̞̹̲̣̺̯͇̥̪͕͙̣̭̼̞̼̤̼͕̬̲͓̤͇̭̹̗̮͙̳̱̪̬̺͍͕̻̣̝͓̹̺͕̳̯̱̞̖̥̪͕̼̣̪͖͕̺̠̟̪̙͙̱̣̦͈̺̣̼̬̫͉͕̝͈̪͎̮̤̺͍̻̯̰̮̱̙̺̹̬̺̞̥̮̣̺͚͕̣͍̮̩̞̳͍̘̻̻̭̱̤̦̺̘̙͓̞̯̥͖̗̙̹̱͓͇͚̙̪̤͕̭̟͇͈̽̄̈́̍̑̆̎̏̑́̽̃̓̀̋͋̌̋͌̋̓̌̾̆͗͂̄̌̑̋͌̄͛͗̒̎͂́͐̎̾̎̓́̃̽͆̍̾̔̄͗͐̊̑̌͌͛̈̆̀̎͛̔͗̑̍̍̌̔̄̒̍͊͊̄̌̑͛̽̇̈͊̓̎̄̆̀̏̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̢̢̨̛̭̬̤̯̱͔̱̦̭̬̩̣̞͇̪̟̺̗͉͔̜͎̞̘̤̣͙̯̰͙͍̝͕̺̮̮̻̹̭̯͓̻̯̮̃̋͋́͐̽̃́͑̐̌͑̏̓͆̈́̒̓͛͌̑̐̾̌̿̄̒̆͛́͋͋͐̈́͒͛̈́̂̐͌͌̓̊̆̔͆̃͒̂̿͑̀̇̔̉̋̏̀̋̓̋̎͒͐̈́̈́̑̆̆̏̆̉̈͋̀̍̌͗̽̓́̂̆̒̄̽̑̎̆͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̷̡̢̡̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͈̹̰̻̹̟̟͖͚̲̻̪͉̠̝͈̼͕̱̗̮͔̠̰̯̯̣͚̰̻̩̼͉̥̘͔̯̣͚̙̝̭̯̼͕̪̫̮̙̜̳͖̝͈͖̭͓̻̳͖̝̠̰̩̘͍̣̮͛̀̈̏̐̊̂̀͂̌̒͂̀͂̑̊̑̎͂̔̀̐͒̃͗͌̅̏̀̇͑̄̌̏̀̐̓̉͗̿̆͗̋̐̃͒̏̌̎̆̔͂̿́͊͆̿̑̉̄̋̔̄̿̍́̒̓̃͂̄̓̔̔̈̔͑̓͆̊̑̌̌̑̾̃̔̐̽̈́̈́̄̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅl̷̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̛̠̪̪͎͔͍͇̤̹̘̣̪̠̟̺̝͙̖̤̝̱̳̜̖͓̩͍̠̙̱̭̯̺̣̦̟͇͓̳̘̗̺̬̟̭͇̗̺̰̭̙̟̩̜̭̟̼̟͈̞̘̺͎͎̥͌̑͆̆̈́͌́͐̍̃̽̈͋̈͛̌͐̇͒͒̈̈́̈́̎͊̆͑͌̉̊̐͊̾͊͐͑̋̊̄̉̓̇́̑̐͐͆̄̀̃̔̀͗̀͊̌̍̉̊̓͆̏͂̆̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̴̧̨̛̛̛̬̣̰̤͎̞̘̰̳̻͇͔̺̭̲͉̼̪̩̖̃̆̎̈́̎͆̈́̉̄̑́́̑͌̔̌̄̈͒͐͆̀̀̂̇̅̑͐͂͐̐͊̐̽̏̌̾̇͒̓͋̈́̃͑̿̀̏͛̽̇̋͛̐̃̓̎̍̌͆̿͑̿̾̓͂͑̿̐͌̃̂͛̍͑̅̄̒̊̉͋̑̓̀̽̌͋̑́̈̂̔̈̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̵̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̻̖͓̼̤̘̬̮̳͍̺͚̯̳͍̜̜̙̙̹͉̻͕̖͙̝̯̜̯̺͙̰̝̖͔͖̞̥̲͙̟̬͕̮̯̳͎̖͚̖̠̼͎̙̦͓̲͙̤̼̗̤̦̗̠͍̎̀̉̆́̈́̀̿̉͆̿͊́̾̔̾̿̒͐̌̏̅̃͐͊̌́̇͐̾̓͐̅͒̑͊̃̊͐̉̿̊͆̎̀͒̀̒́͑̅͋̀̀̌̏͂́̀͊̅̏̽̅̔͗͑̉̀͒̌̓̉̌̔͋̓̿͂̉͒̍̓͋͂̆̑́͗̀͌͆͒͑̈́̈͆͊̾̊͗̋͆̈́̏̒̿̀̏̈́͆̓̋̇̄͒̃̈̌̅̊͋̀̈̒̌̀̄̋̒̋̆̎̾̇̓̓̌͐͊͒̐̔̒́͆̈́̽͂͆͐͐̃̑̾̎͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅḯ̶̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̭̜͓̫͈̗̣͓̙͇̥̪̞̟̲̪̯͇͍̘̗͈͙̪̗̪͉̻̮̩̦͙̗̠̭̺̙̖͚͚̙̩͖̜̳̣̖͇̟̬͓̜̣̠̞͇̭̳̥̹̤̱̠͎͈̱̘̻͉̟͈̝̱̦̗̩̘͈̼̙͖̲̰͇̪̗̙͓͎̱̜͍̦͈̙̩͉̲͎̼̫̟͈̖̺̺͔͎͔͙͇̫͕͇͈͓̹̜̫͓͎̭̪̝̟͈͙̻͇͙͉̦̤́̀̇̈́̃̋͌̈́͋̀̏̓̓̊̇̃̈́̉́͒͊̋̊͆͛͒̀̏̏̈́̆̍̂̃͑̍̔͋̂̈͛̓͒̋͐͌̀̓͊̈̾̓̀̀̽͛̓̌͂͌̈̊͗̃̓́̔͂̽͐͛́͊̆͛̆̌̃̽͂̊̓͌͊͋̀̿͐̓̉̃̆̆̋̀̒̄̿̆͂̐͐̆͊̈́̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̹͕̣̜͓̫̝͕̻͔̩̼͉̗̞̙̫̗̠͈͖̯̹̰̘̲̬̬̘͉̱̼̤͙̺̮̫͓̰͓̠͖̟̝̗̭͉̭̪̹̬͍̤͈̩͉̙̙̟͎̟͍̲̳̣̖͓̺̤̖̘̩̟̘̘̯̖̦̻̱̱̥̝̳̟͚͈̹̩̝̦͕̘̯͔̲̳̩͓̺̱̪͖͕̘̺͈̳̜̪̞͈̭̠̣͚͉̲͇̭͈͓̙͓̬͇̮̫̲̮̼̱̟͎͈͔͎̗̱̹͕͇͓͔̲̦̦̖̝̲̲̭̼̞̲͎͕̩͇̞͍͔̰̜͈̝͖͇̲̯͙̭͚͙͙̲͎̠̤̗͈͛̑̿͗̿̉̋̿͒͌̐͑̋͗̾̌̂̇͗̉̂̋͗̒͒̍̔̽̃͂̈͂̄̉͊͑̈́̈́̓̈́̇͒̐̃̆̈̓̋̀͒̐̈́̀͑͊̃̈̀̀̐̓̈̅͂̇̈̄́̆͛͆̊̈́́̔̋͒̾̉̐̑̑͐͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĭ̷̡̧̧̧̛͚̟̟̺̮̩̲̗̩͇͙̲̥͙̘̳̜͉̰̯̩͇͍̣̩̺̦̜͚͎̤̙̹̺̮̼̟̠̟̳͚̫͚̳̲̺̣̩̉̄̈́͆͆̿͋͊̒̆̃͗̌̐̐͛̂̆̂̈́̑͌̓̓͑͆̊͊̈̆̎͑̓̀́̀̓̂̕̚̕̕͜͜͝ͅc̴̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̗̜͕̱̭̟̟̦͍͖̱̤̰͕̝̪̭̦̮̲͉͕̣̩̱̗̹̼̪̪̥̫̲̪̯̣̞͓̣͚̠͓̦̱̪͍͙̙̮̺̹͓̜͉͇̭͈̘̲͖͙̱̞̻̼̱̪̮̬͙̳͙͔͚͓̮͕̮͇̬͚̝̱͉͕̬̗̦̜̲̭͚̣̮̘͕̩̱̖̱̹̯͚̭̻̠̝̯͖̯̳̥̣͍̺͚͓̣̜̫̰̻̳̦͔͉̭̰͓̖̼͙͓̜̗̩̩̖̘̥͎̟̩͙͖̘͚͓̩̗̹̦̪̟̖̩̝͔̦̼̦̮̝͎͎͙̪̾͗͑̈́͌̆̍̈́̌̔͒͌͗̊̽͛̎̃̅́͛̄̉́̅̃͂͂̽̐̀͂̿̓́̎͛̀̊̾̂̊͊̆̏̀͐̓̐̈́́̄̎̂͂̏̾͗̏̉̍͂͂̀̓̓̈́̏̀͆̔̀͆͑̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̷̛̛̛͈̻̥̜̫̞̼͖͑͑͑̊̌͊̅̈́̒͛̀̈́͛͂́͒͊͑͐̒́̊̏͋̀̈́̐͛͂̀̍̋̿̈͊̆̍̿̂̑̓̐͛͑̎̊̃̔̂̍̄́̌͋͛͆̀͗̅̒̒̍̀͛̄̈́̒̽̃͌̿̅͆̿̐̎̈́̉̅̕̕̕̚͘͠͝͠͝͝t̷̡̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̡̡̹͈̞̩̼̥̻̳̪̦̬̹̝̻̩͇̳̯̯͕̣̪̦̞͉̤̬̰̬̘̩͓̹̞̝̠̣̯͚͈̖͎͉̱͇̱̗̣͕̹͎͔̥͔̻̲̮͕͓͔̭̗̳̠̻̲̪̼͇̱̤̱̘̟̲̦̹̖͍͈̥̳̠̓́̄͌̂̄̀́̄͊̍́̉̅͂́̆̽̔̃́͛̓̄̒̆͆̅͑̅̀̇͂͌͋̿͐̊̈̓̓̅͌͆̀̈́̀̈́͛̔̌͌͋̈͋̆͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅỉ̶̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛͙̭̖̻̺̱̗̜͖͖̳͇̙̻̭̮̬̱̘̥̺̙̹̙̲͙̖̳̜͍̮̘͇̯̝̟̜̟̱̝̣͓̝̦̜̱̘̣͚̜͇̭̺̝̬͔͍̟̪͙̘͉̞̳̱̭̰̖̤̲̙͇̞̺͎̻̤̱̺̜͓̣̯͓̦̺͈̞̲̘͙̹͖͙̩̟̻̘̻̣̝̦͚͖̩̬͔̬͇̗̤͍͓̲͓͔̩̬͈͖̦̻̳̳̠̖̪̓͋̓̔̽̀̏̽̄̈́͌̀̆̐̈̎́́̈́͑̂̅̎̎̃́̇̏́͌̓̾͐̊͋̈́̉̽̔̒̈́̀͋͗̀̀̄͒͑̽̈̅̄̅͌́̇͐̑͑̎̃͂̇͒̔̏́̒̏̅̀̇͆͊̌͑̔̿͗̾̊̉̃̂̔̽̆̊̉͌̑́̊̍̾̍͗͐̒̃̋̿̀̀͒̽̄͐̈́̇̏͆̈͆̓̌̊͂͊̈͊̑̋̇̈͋͑̉̊̔̈́͗̋̈̿̄̽͛̅̎͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅơ̴̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̛͇͕̳̪̩͚̪̖̖̩͖͉͖̹͎̥͇͓̭̞̬͇̟̹̬͚͇̰̤̟͔̖͎̗̱͕̞̙̭͖̖͉̹̮̼̬̟̣̲̳̘͎̞͔̻̗̥̝̜̙͕̠̗̪̮̤̦̮͉̹̥̝̣̅̈̂́͒̆̀̓̿̑̔͆̇̄̾̉̎̈́̉̓̍͐̐̓̓̏̈́̽̃̃͌́̐̈̀̋̾̾̒̋̔̐̍̾̅̇͌͂̈́̈́̇̈̽̿̾͋̉̄͐̀͌̽͐̊͊͗͒͗̈́̀̅͊̓͂̀̈͛̓̽̋̆͗̓̊́̐̀̌̐͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅn̵̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̲͎̝͉̭̦̠̪̭̜͇̗̮͉͔̠̺̰̞̰̤̣̟̥͕̯̟̤͚̻͎͎̞̞̹̗̤͇͕͈̦̻̠̰͍̠̬̹̜̬̭̗̞͖̱̬͙͓͍̜̥̙̪̲͉͓͉̝͉̬̱̟͔̗͍͍̮̞̹͉͓͍̪̖̖̱͈̠̣̯͙̻͙̹̣̠̺̝̤̝͍͈͓̥͕͔͍̺̠̻͕̝͊̃̂͒̽̅͛̅͆̅͗̓̂̾̒̑̿̎̃̆̂͑̃͌̒̽̑͗̍͌͊̈́͐̽͆̅̂̎̔̾̅̽͛̉̀͑̀̽͌͂̀̊́͒̓̄̊̆̉̈̿̌͊͂̿̐̓̂́͂͐̅͂̓̋̊̏̀̒̎̋̈̓̊̒͒͑͒͂̃̈́͊̿̾̓͆̒̒͊̍̄̿̋͊̄͆̿̈́͂̍͊͑̔͋̃̀̄̅́̑̅͂̓̀̐̽̀̐́̾̏͆̀͛̇̄̇̃͆̇̓̿͌̽̃̂͛̄́́̓͊̄̈̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̸̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̧̝̬̟̜̭̞̥̮͖͖̣͉̲͇̜͚̫̲̣͚̱̝̞̖̟̦̮̖̼̯͎̙̯̥̹̟͉̼̱̱̘̩̤̤͔͉͕͙̤̦͍̣͖̮̙̤̗̱̝̦̗̞̬̲̞͈̦̱̙̠̭̫̤̹͈̰̦͉̘͙͕͖̝͕̜̯̲͓̻̼͚͈͙̝͎̩̺̜̹͍̬͓͇̖͖̞̜̰̰̼̘̺̬̹͙̯̫͇̪̦͔̞͍͉̟̟͋͋̈̈́̈̈͗̑͐͒̎̈́̃̎͗̒̃͛̔͌̑̿͑̈̌̾́̒̓̾̇̉̐͗̑̒́̔͐̓̍̈́̓̈́͐͌̇̌̒̀̆͗̇̓̊̂͌̀̎́̏̂̔̇͒̑̿͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̤̭̪͍͗̿͂̉̏̾̈̄̈́͗͗̈́̀͊̏̀͑̀͋̽͊̓̀̋̓̿͊̽͑̓̈́͊̈́̎̔͘̚͘̕͘̚͝͠ͅő̴̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̱͖̣̝͔̗͓̲̖̗̟̺̼͚̣̰̩̱̺̼̦͕͇̬̤̖̯̮̤͇̭̘̗̱͔̳͓̳̜̜̘̯͔͈͓̹͔̮͙͕̼̲̜̝̮̪̱̺̪̱͙͙͉͕͇̲̘̼̳̺̺̬͉͚͔̳̰̰̫̳͈̩̤̲͎̹̥̯̘͇̗̣̈́̆̆͒̀̆̒̊̑͒̐̓̈́͐̊̔̆̈́̒̽̐̓̽̌͗̎̽̈́̓̅̐̿̄̏͑̂͂̅͋̐͑̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̵̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͎̤͓̗̰̹̣̪̲̜̞̣̬̟̪̦̗͕̱͙̳̻̹̲̖͉̹͎̬̗̲̜̜̙͇͈̦͙̠̦̯͉̞̣̗̻͈̪̩͍͎͔̱͉̼̯̩͍̭̲̼̠͔͉̫͈̱͇̟̬̥͍͉͕͚̦̥͙͕͕̞̙̼̗͚͔̹̳̳̖̥̫̞̰̖̟̮͈̣͎̬̣͖͍̼̝̫̫͈̗͈̹̮͍̥͎̝̗͍̫̖̥̹̯̫͓͍̠̤̣̻̖͔͇͈̈́̈́͊̔̀̆̿́̌͗̓̽͆̆̈͌̓̽̋̏̔͐͑̿̑̈́̔̂̏̅͗̈̃̑̑̓̎̂͑͗́̄͊̍̏̑̅̈́͑̇̽̒͛́̾̓͑͒͊̽͒̄̈̓̈́͌̑͋̑͒̾̉̿̐͌͆̒̈̐̆͋̀̅͌̊̈́͛͗̋̑̇͆̂̔̍̓͌̎̏̌̆̇̑̅͒̈́̾͛̍͌͊͑́̀̈͊̍̆̄̂͛̍̔̈̈́̀̇͆̆̀͐̀̀̊̓̎̂̒͊̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̖̯̫̝̜̰̦̱̬̺͔̜̣͈͎̺͚͔͔̗̯̺̳͉͎̥̜̗̺͍̻͎͙͎͉̼͇̗̙͓̤̲̰̖̞̗͖̳̬͍̙̱͉̭͇͎̯̭̜̟͓͙͙̺̺̰̤͉̰̰̮̮̰̙̬̣͓̼͓̤̮͍̽̍͛̓̈́̾͛̈́̐̏͛́͒̀́͛̉̒͐̐̂̄̃̿̍͋̔͋̄̓͋͊̈̑̒̏͑̓͛͊̋̍̐͗͗̆̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝f̷̛̛̛͎͍̰̤̯̀̔̓̓̅̓̀̈́̀̅͋̃̈́͌͑͐̍̊̈̅͑̈̈͐͒̄̿̍͐̔͌͂̄͛͛̀̊͑̌͌̈́̋̑̈́̄͗̇͌̉͂̀̈́̆̿̎͐̄̽̋͐̒̐̌̾͋͛̓̔̆̓̎͊͂͑̈́͌̑̈́̄͂́̂͑̊̂͊́̔̀̀͐̐̍̔̊̐̎͑͒̄̍̍͆͋͆̐̆̊̊́̈́̃̂̑́̾̋͒̋͗̀̾̊͋́̊̌̓̓̈́͂̓̊̎̾̓̀͆̄̓͂̃̉͗͌͒͗̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ơ̵̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̝̺̬̱̺̙̪̘͈͖̖͖͓̗̙͙̱̮͇̗̰͍̳͓͓̮͉̤̖̪̩̘̪̱̼͉̱̺̲̳͙̖̺̗̩̖̖̞̭̳̻̘͓̜̫̗̺̰͇̩̰͙̦̥͎͙̝̣͔̟̘͔̺̰͎͕̹̽́͛̍̉̊̈́̐̄͐͐̈́̏̎̽̀̈̑̔͂̊́̎̋͑͊́̈́̅̎̽̄̈́͂̓̍̆̑̃̂̒̍̊̀̋̄̇̽̀̀̏̊̈́̑̓̽̂̌̑̑̀̏̿̎̂̄͛͐̐̎͛͑͊̿́̈̒͐̎̀̈̂͗̎́̌̈͑͒̀̾͐̈́͊̾̓͒̂̉̆̈́́̆̈́͆̈́̓̈́̿̀̐̐̊͌̀̃͋̆́̉̓̌̒̎̌̈̊̂́̈́̆̒͑́̏̑̉̆͋͂̑̄̈́̉̈́̑͗̔̈͒͌̏̔̈́̊̆̔̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅŗ̶̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͇̹̮͙̠̝͓̣͎̘̝̮͎͙͇̥̠̪͖̜͕͓͕̳̪͎̻̖̮̫͇͍̱̖͈̠̗͕̖̖͖͕̤͎̼̥̫̭̼̞̺̗̼̲͙͖̪̃͆̋̇̍̄̾͐̋̊̈̅̂̊̽̈́̎͆̅̊̇̾͒͗̈́̂̃̈́̇̒́́̐͑̽̍̂͑͋̀̽̔̀͂̿̎͊̉̄̌̿͗͋́̍̄̃͋̈́͆̅̑̾̑̓̈́̈́̒̉̉̏̎̈̐̊́̄͋͑͂̿̀̒̉͐̋̌̋̎̈́̾̈̈́̄̀͂̋͂̽̽̿́̍͑̓̈́͐̍̍̎̀̂͋̓̋͌̉͌̅̀͛̍͆̑̿̔͌͑̿̑̈́͗̈͗͌̿̅̍͌̈́̅̑̃̀̾̂́̏̀̒̏̀̎̒̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ ̵̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̤͖̮̭̭̩̬͔̤̙̲͔̘͍͙̮͙̦͕̖̹̩̬͓̦͉̬͎͔̦̙̬̜̥̹̣̜͚̼̳̟̮̞̺͕̟̩̤̼͔̜̦̮͕̭͖̯̹̘͚͚͉̮̪̪̰̥̹͚̮̘̘̞̤̟̳͖͇͎̱̤̻̱̼̱͓̱͈̜͎͇͍̩̪̙͓͔̠͙͖͖͔͍̙̠̟͈̣̤̫̤͇̝̺̤͉̝͒̅̀̊͆͆̈͋͋͌͋̽̀͋̾̐͂̉̆͊̎̀̓̐̊͛̽͋͒̋͊̓̓͗̀͌͒͋̍̈́̌̋͗̒̽͊̓̾͌̾̑͊̍̅͂̽̎̉̒͋̊̉̎̔̐̔̒̂̆͒̄̈̌̌̀͗̾́̋͗͂̌̒́̾̊̇̎̎͌̋̈́̔̈͒̎́̑̎̈́̈́̔̏̀͌̔̍̈͌̄̆̓̍̊̑͒̄̐͋̈̈́͒̈́͆̈̂̀̿̅͊̓̈́̽͑̌͆̂̄̅̈͋͒͑̊̄͛̔͌͗̑̆̃̍̍͋̀̓͒̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅă̴̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̳͎̘͈͖̮̘͕̩̳͈͍̤̗̻̜̩̬͓̤͇̠̞̗͇̗̣̟͓͙͓͉̻̲̙͉͈̫̱̙͍̜͚̘͖͇̮͉͔̻̬̤̠̟͓̦͓̣͕̙͇̱̦̱̦͇̱͍͕͈͓̰͉̯̹͔̺̯͙̲̲̳̜̤̩̟̫̹͎͚͍̮̱̳̥̙̦̳̳͓̗̥̱̠̱̦̱͕̳̦̲̱͖̙̮̤͈̪̭̮͉̭̝̯͚̫͍̭̖̣̪̟̯͈̇̉̍̉̈́̐̇̇͋̆̾̄̆̾͂̆̃̔̃͐̅́̋̽̿͗̈́̀̏̍̓̑̂̐͑̋̈́̑̆͂͊̇́̈̑̈́̒̄̂̾̽͂͐̉̏̽̏͋̽͗̅̓̅́̂̑́̇̑̄̽̐̇̔̈́̌͛̓͂̈́̊͊͌̑̑̍̾̋̓̃̈́͂̋̍̏̓̀̎̃́̾̄̀͗͋̈́͊̉͛͊͆̎̀̆̀̇̎͋͊̀͛̓͋͌͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̬̯̦̩̮̟̊̃͆͛̊͗̌͐͂̿́̒̉̅͗͒̄͒̓͂̔̓̇̓̆̈́̃̿͗̍̏͊̇́̏̂̀͋́̿̂̈́̄͛̍͂͛͘̕̕̚͝͠ş̶̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̨̡̢̛̛͓̗͉̹͍̥̩̼͖̱̦̤̼͍͎̲̱̲͉̯̱͚̪͖̱̭͚̞̺͎̹̙͎͈̬̱̟͍̙̣̪̦̯̰͓̥͉̟͉͙̻͉̩̳̼͉̞̺̩̻̩̥̻͙̥̜̺͎̠̰̝͇̮̤̠͚̟͔̜̯̳̠̗̮͍̙̬͓̣͚̤̗͔͓̣̘̠͈͓͚̮͇̱̼̹̹̮̖̺̝̮̖̭͙͇̞͉͙̮͍͙̫̦͇̱̮̫̩̠̫̮͈̌̎̅͗̋̃̂̀͌̿́̏͌̓̋̓̐̇͂̍͆̋́̐̀̈̇͊̅̀͛͂̒̒͐̿̂̈́͑͑̿͆̆̋̋̅͋̈́̔̒̇̒͒̌͛̂̅̽̃̄̂̐̑͂̋̓̓̓̈́̽̑́͑͌́̃́͋̇͆̔̅̏͂̽͑̓͊͆̉̏͆̄̋͆͗̇̈́̈́͗̀̀́̃̈́̔̈́͂͑̀̈́̅͑͛̀̐͗͑̈́̈͂͐̋̽͋̿̐̅̈́͑̽̃͊̌̊̉͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅw̸̡̛̛̛̛̪̞̞̫̱̤͖̅̆̍̒̈́̒͂̒̃̈̈́͗̅̐͐̅͑̈́͐̓͌͗̈́͆͒̎̃̔̉̊̌̅̔̆͂̇͂̅͐͗̊̿̃̈́̄͆̔̑͐̉͒͌̏̃̓̔̈́̆̒̂͐͛͌̾͂̃̈́̈́́̀́͆̊̄̏͋͐͌͂̀͊̏̑̈́̉́̎͑̕͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅę̴̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̛͚̜̣͚̯̪͇̭̖͔̪̣͍̙̗̙̩̝̻̫̩̪̥͓̝͙̝̣̟̻̙̝̬͙̺̱͙̤̫̜̺̜̯̫̟͈͕̘̜̜̜̰͚͈̙̲̤̩̘̹͈͇̘͙̬̤̥͙̤̦͕̲̠̗̝̣̻̯̰͉̠̗̥̳͇͚͇̩̰͎̗̞̻̟̲̥̖̗̮̰̙̹̣̼͖̻͕̙͍̮̣̝̙̪̜͉̠͇̜̙̩̪̩͔̳̥̠͇̦͚͍͈͚͓͕͔̩̤̼̣̥̼̺̼͍̜̮̹̗̦̙͓̙̺̪̗̖̘͙̠̦͕̗̞̤̮̂͆͗́͋̑̆͊͋̽̇̑͊́̾͑̊̀͂̀͒̆́̅̀́̂͆̉̅̔̐̐̒̊̇̆͗͐͌̀̓̉̓̓͑̐̓͊͛́́͛̆̈͌͌͑̇̐̎̓̒͊̈̒̓͌͛̾̀̅͆̎̈́̔̊̎̀̒̔̀͆̐̽̔̃͒͗͌̈́̔̈́͋́̓̾́̋̓̍̌́̋̿͊̓͋̓͒̃͒͛̆̈́́̌́̐̽́̔̆͛̃̅̆̑̅͗͂̈́́̊͌̈́͋̀̓̆̈̾̎͒̈̉͆̌̄̈́̅̐̓̏̾̾͌́̾̈́̽̊̏͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅŗ̸̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̛͔͙̮͓̼̞͉͓͔̞͔̭͙͙̝̺̭͔̘͖̗̖̜͔͚̬̘͙͍̼̩͎̤͚̙̮̻̼͕̹̝͔̝̗̰̘͉͍̫̤̫͈͈̺̦̯̺̯̗̺̳̩͙͖̠̥̙̝̤̘̮̙͎̫̰͙̮̣̗̻̺͈̙͔͓͈͔̠̗̺͉͓͇͕̤̹̳͇̜̣̰̬͓͖̺̮̲̙͍̗̫̼͕̮͍̠̟͚̫͓̖̦̤̭͕͔̥̱͖̩͖̙͙̲͎͇͈̅͋̏̀̿̓̍́̂̑͋̓̀͑̓̅͌͂̈́̇̀̾͐̓͂̏͗̒́͊́͂͑́͗̎̔̏̆͗̈́͒̒̍̒̅̊͛͐̉̾̊͊͋̆̑̎̑̐́͐̄̊̃̏̽̌̇̆̉̇̾̃̎̋́̋͊͌̋̓̇̈́̄͗̓͗̌̈́̾̃͑̂͛̈̋͐̌̐̂̆͒͑̂̌̓́̏̃̊́́͛̏͂̾́̀̈̾̎̀̉̄͂̉͒͆͒͋̾̑̀̀̈́̋̏̈́̈́̒̅̊͒̾̉͊̂̍̔͐̒̎͗͋̓̏̌̿̃̾̄̈́̔͐͂͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅý̶̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̩̲̘̲͙̳̭̺̦̣͉̤̜̮̪̖̭̫̳͕̻̙̠͚̖͙̗̥̺̣͕͙̫͙̝̬͙͎͙̠͓̜̰͉̦̥̩͓͍̦͎̲͔͚͔̝͕̜͉̯͕̠̖̦̝̱̳̘̻͕͙̤̫̫̟̹̫̣̺̗̝̪̬̈͊̈͆̉͌̌͗͐͋̈́̀̅̔̐̃͒̾̀͛̊͑̐̅̌̀̈́̈̓͛̒̂̽͗͑̄̈́͗́͊̈́͌̊̒̽̅͌̀̆͑͒̀͋̓͗͒̾̋̀͂̍͂̃̊͑̒̑́͒̔̓̎̽̃́̿͐̃̊̉͛̍̑̋̋͊͛̔̂̄̓́̓͛̒̑͒̒̑̿̏̃̃̎́͌́̇̂̂͗̒̉̈͋̏̓̈̉̈͛̌͗̎̽́̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̵̨̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̪͖͓̮͙̝̮̹̗̭̣̬͈͖̣̹̞͎̥͎͈̯͉̱̪̼̬͔̭̺̟̗̹̦̟͎̰̘̼̰͇̭̥͖̫͉͖̺̦̖̠͍̼͖̣͍͍͔̭͌́́̎̃̿̇́́͋̅͋͊́̈́̿̂̈́͐̽͗̈́́̊̔͑͒̈́̓̏͂͑̽̃̔́̍͒͒̓̂̎̀̂̀̃͑̔̈́̃̂͛̆̈̋̿̊̽̇͒̏̄̈́̏̈͋̈̀̈́̈́͆̏͛̍͆́͋̊̌͋̎̽͒̾͆͐͑͂͊̇͆̂̊̆͑̄̿̏͂́̈́̓̓̑͊̓̍́̓̆̊̋̓̈́̾̽̌̈́̈́́̇̽̈́̆̉̊̐̈́̌͌̏͒̉̊̒̓͒̀̂̈́̎͋͗͌̏̽̀̈́̾̋͌̀͐͒̀͂̍̓̎́̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅi̵̡̛̲̙̪̹̲̱̰̦͓̱̰̯̠̳̙̹̬̤̜͍̟̰̹̠͊͋̐̀̈̇͆̇̏̄̽̉͌̈́̆́̓̄̂̌͗͑̇͗͐̏̉̌͌̉̊̈́͌̑̽̀͋̃̄̓͐͆̂͌̆̌̉́̽́̈́̂͂̑͋̚̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅņ̵̡̢̢̬̯̞̪̫̻͓̩̹̲̥̝̗̼̰͓̲̫͓͔̞̮̜̤̮̩̼̬̥̘͎̱̙̹̋͋̑́̔̏̈̂͊̋̑́̈́̌̒̊̓͆͂̀͒́̍̋̈́̑́̏̐̇͊͛̅͂͐̒̄̀̈́̽̄̍̍̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ ̷̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̮̹̫̱̫̳͉̰͙̺͎̤͕̹̮̟̩͔̮̭̫͇̪̘̗̜̥̥̫̼̪̰̪͈̗̞̤̦͉͈̝̟͉̠̳̦̳̹͇̮̪̯̥̣͙͙̖̻͉̩̜̣͔͍̥̩͖͖̪͖̬̙̣̣̘̠̥̗̙̩͔͎͖͈̣̬̗̠̠̘͙̠͕͓̣̰͎͚̥̮̩̪͎̞͕͖̹̥̳̦͚̣͈͍͓̙̪͚̣͖̙͔̝̥͚̪͔͙͇̭͓͚͎̝̺̰̯̫̱̙̣̟͎̯̺͇͈̝̦̮̘̽̒̍͒͆̋̋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅg̸̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̳̲̮̯͎̞͉̤͈̜͚̱̫̰͍̘̳̪͍͕̲̗̙͉̘̠͕̼͚̦͓̟͕̥͓̲̮̥̙̗̜̫̤̪̩̯̰̳̳̗͉̺͙̘͔̹̩̦̖̹̱͓̻̟̻̳̲̞̹̞̻͙̲̳͓̤̻̦̬̞̳̠̟̺̼̖͚͖̯̹͉̗̬̹̳̹̼̗̩̟̝͈̜̭̦͕͚̘̠͕̹͖̭͉̠̤͖͖̲̳̮̩͎̱͑̅̊̈́̍́͐̏̾̓́̈̀̈́͋͑̾̉̅̋̀̈́̎̄̔͒̄̋́̈́̑͋̄̀̉́̅̍̿̒̋̔̉͋̒̈̀͐͂̌̓̔̑̐̀̀͗͐̇͐͊̔̀̇͂͊͑̽̈̅̇̏͊̆̇͛̀̊̋́̋́͑̽̒̆͗͋́̽͋̍͐͂̀̍̈́̈̈̐̔͋͋̾̀̿͑͊͆͊́͛́̐̏͋̍͆̑̀̔̅̀̀̉́͐̿̒̄̂̉̅̈́̈́͛̇̾̎̑͆͆̇̿̒́̓̓̃͛̈́̇̿̅̆͐͐͂̊̽̈́̉̊́̎̎͊͌̌̃̆̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅé̵̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̤̬̗̼̬̥͈̘̪̫͕̻̱̦͇̠͍̭̤͍̺̬̱̣̬̻̣͕̙̟̝̬͈̘̺̗̩̳̮̤̟̝͖̭̱̫̞̥͍̱̮͖̼̩͍͙̪̜͙̥̪̭̩̖̫̦̱̜̯̭̞̬̭̗̖͈̣̪̘̰̫̟̰͉̣͚̭̯̖̭͔̠͓͖̩̫̭͉̫̻̝̠͍̣̖̫̭̥̖͔̯̬͎͎͖̗̙̹͈̫̺̣̦̰̘̓́̅͌̈́̓͗̔̿̃̀͊̄̇͐͌͐͋͌̓̾͆͂͋̒̍͊̄̿̄̀͋̎͗̿̌̌̎͂͂̔͗͑̍̐͑̉́̓̌͒̃̋̽͊̾̿̈́̿́́̿͆̒̿̃̔̄̊͒̊̈́́̔̔̃̿̓͗̈̂̓͋̉̀̐̽̃̿́̽́̀͐̿͂͊́̓̑̈́̀̌̀̾̊͛̉̀̎̊̏̃́̑͊̍̆̆͋̈́́͛̽̾̉͋́̋̈̔͌̋̔̅̽̃̊̽̂̓̑͗̓̆̋̄̉̎̽͂̽̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̧̛̛̛̦̞̰̪̫̭̥͛͒̋͗̎̏̈̒̀̒̐̾̄̀̾̈̀͌̓̄̈́̏̈́͒͋̿̿͛̔̈́̈́͊̂̈̈́̓͐̉̈́̆͗́̌̾͗̀̆͑̀̀̋͑̊̽̒̈́͒̊̋́̍̓̈̍̽̿̔̔̓̒͗̀́̍̆͐̅͗͘͘̕͘͜͜͝ȩ̶̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̻̭̫̙̮͓͇͎̭̮̬̲̗̭͕̦̲̣̯̣͔͎͍̙̯̹͓͙̫̘̪̳̪̲̥̝̮͈̪̥̮̘̼͕̦͙͈̱̮̞̫͔͖̘̰̠̦̥̬̹̠͍̘̺̝̲̺͓̻͈͓̖͍̜̪̺̳̖̹̻͉̭͉͚̺̭͙͔̪̭̜̞̘̰̟̯͎͙̭̩͚̙̝̬͓̲̙̳̯͇̬̟͙̻̠̣̙͚̯͙͍̜̪̼̭̗̼̱͎͍̝̪͙͚̼̘̻̪̳̝̭͚̫̦̹̜̪̙̬̤͓̝̞̬͓̽̊̾̃̏̈́͒̆̐́͗̀̿͛̓̏̀͛̇̂̃͛̽̏͐̈́̀̈́̈́̔̽̋̑͛̑̓̏̓̈̈̾͗̆̅̽́̈́̅̆͌̋̐̍́̎͗̀͛̃̾̾̽̓͑͆̂̑͑̋͌̉̑̒́̄̀̂̓̔͋̏͒̀͌̅͗̓͐̑̈́͊̓̈̆̾͆̐́̓̾̒͒̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅr̶̡͈̳̹̠̭̣͚̮̞͎̗̰̙͈̘͖͖̜̥̙̺̠̈́͆̅̽̿͌̿̀͑͆̄̚͜ͅä̸̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̛̱̳̯͙̝̮̳̮̪̯͙͙͇̙̻͎̮̯̘̭̞̞̲̳̳̜̦̦̙̩͓͇̜̱̟̳̘͕̭̫̫͉̻̱͚̳͎̼̗͓̩͔̳̗̲̩̩̺̫͍͇͕̻̦͈͉͉̼̟̞̼͔͈̟̹͇̫̘̘̮̘̹̞̥̰̖̻̫̠͙̠̘͍͇̟͔̻̗̮̜̼̰̤̹͉̞͕̫̣̮̝͈̟̤͚̤̭̗͙̬̟͍͇̙̖̬̟̞̭̰̞̗̝̻͙̲̟̞̯͚̟͙̥͓̦͎͈̱͙̼͎̖͉͍̫̣̜̺͕̜̟̘̗̜̗͉͓̻̹́̀̊̄͆̂̒̊̎͌̂̀̿͗̏̈́́̑͊̅̃̋́̑̇̋̊͂̋̅͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̷̛̛̹̜̭̣͙̪̩͕̰̟̄̐͐̽́̌͌͗́̇̔̔̈͂͋͑̏̅̒͆͆͋̿͌̀̍̔̒̅̉́̑̄̿͐͌̔̒̍̑̆͊̉͛̂̾̉̓̏̉͗̅̐͗̀̎̾̉̒̏͌̑̓͌͋̒̅̔̅͛͛̽͑̽͒͂̒̌̌̆̀̂̍͛́̄̋̋͐̐̓̊͑̓͛̐͊̍̄͊͛̎̀̇̀̎͂͑̀̓͂̌͒̉́̐̓̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝.̸̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̣̩̲̟̰̟̪̹͍̟̝̣̼̠̮̰̙̟͙̭̹̗̗̘̝̟̬̭̟̤̲͍̠̻̭͓̻̰̱̳̤̖͉̪͚͍̜̣͙̗̥̩̻̼͙͉̣͉̰͓͖̭̘̳͎̜̹͉̰͈̞̖̜̥͙͇͖̪̼̩̥̗̈̒̃̓̊̀́̂̓̃̽́̎̊̓̐̆̈́̊̂̏͒̋̉͛̐̋̔̏̌̍̀̂̀͐͑̔̂̿͋̈͒͊̐͆̓̎͐̑̈́͑͐̃̑̽̾̽́̈̊͐̾̓͛̔̾̐͑̿͂͊͐́́̄͗͋̃͊̓̈̎̈́͂̄̽̈́̓̓̾̓̏̇͌̌̀͂̿̾̾̂́̀͋͋̂̾̊̓̌̾̃͛̂̈̓̍͑̃͋͒̓̍̄̀͛̆̓̎̏̍͋͂̿̎̈̔̊̍͋͋̐͗̆̑͊͋̏͊̃̊̂͛̀̇͒̍̊̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̧̡͇͔̝̲̬̦͈̠̝̹͈̰̠̱̳̻̦̣̬̭̱̯̯͙͙̩̬̠̫͚͖͖͔͎̳̲͓͓̜̖̰̬͎̪̹̳̙̰̠̯̜̥̫̘͚̩̱̱̲͎̬͚̫̦̼̦͔̬̠̟̲̻̖͈̳͔̞͙̺̩͓͉̝̣̰͇̳̮̹̝̳̬̘̲͇̥͖̫̦̠̥͚͉̠̝̺̫͔̟̺̺̯̯̟̹͇͙̙͍̲̻̩̪̭̳͔̜͉̗͎̣̪͚͓̝̯͓͚̭͇̯͉͍͍̳̣̿͌̿̋̐̀̓̐̃͋͂̀̐̔̃̍̔̄̒͊̍͌͋́͒̾̑͑̍̈́́͑͛̋͑̀̔̈́̀͆̅̔́̈̂͋͛̓̓̔̓̔̊̒̐̐̓͊̀̓̂͋͑͊̌͐̂̄͊̐͑͊̃̐̾̓̐͆́́̈́̊̈́͊̓̈̿̽̔̈́̊͛́̈́̉̋̉̑̄̈́̾̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̮̫̻̲̣̝̖̯̼̯̮̥̩̪̲̩͙͔̞͓͔̯̹̦̼̜̦͇̤̱͔̼͚̺̩̙̬͚̗̙́͆͒̈́̈́̃̓͂̍̎̈́͂̍́̎̽̀͋́̊́̎̈́͒͌͆̍̂̿́̏̽͛̉́̑̃́́͂͐̔͊̐̽́̈́̌̽͐̀́̓͐̐̅̔̔̆͒̐̅̇̾̓̔͌̆̀̾̋̎͛̐́̊̂̐͛̆͌̎͛͛̃́̍͋̋́͆̊́̍̆̓͌͂͊́̈͌́̔́̀̋́̄͌̐̅̋̅̀̽͊́͌̏̒̏̑̆̽̈́̽̂̏͐̌͛̋͋̋̐̉̀͐̈̔̓͒͗̈͌̉̂̑̇͊̈́͌̈́̀̌̀̄̂̈́͌̍͌̓̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̴̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̱͙̹̟̥͎͉͖͈̱̥̩͚̞̱̠̤̬͕͚̣̙͍̫̝͓̩͚̝̠̯̣̖̺̝͍̬̠̝̫̥̩̟͕͎̩̹͖͔̘̟̯̦͓̰̰̼̥̠̻̙̜̙̩̗̙̹̙͙͖͇͈̲̯̪̙̪̺̮̙͙̼̯̯̮͈̯͎̬̞̖̦̰̙̰̥̦̹͖̫̥̬͚̜̗̭͔̫͇̪̗̋̇͂͑́̇̽̂̒̍̏͒̈́̏̽̿̓̿̈́̔͑̂̾̓͐̏̅́̔͌̊̿̓̒̒̋̀͌͗̓́̎̚̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ"̵̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̮͕̖̱͎͔͖̖̜͉̲͉̝̝̦͈̜̭̞̗̙͔͎̘̹̥̰̝̺̖͙̜̻̞̞̘͓͇̱̪͚̫͖̤̖̖̞̥̟̻̤̻̱̯̼͚̝̦͔̳̫̥͎͚͕̮̠͈͎̗͓̮̬̻͙͍͔̥̩̥̜͙̤̮̥͕̫̦̙̙̘͉̜̟̗͖̦͔̦͓̱͔͍̻̳͉͙̼͉͈̼̭̖̫͕͓̹͎͕̮̤̯̺̖̳͖̲̱͓̳̹̤̭̗̦͎̟͈̪͕̥̼̲͍̦͕͕͔̈̄̽̋̍̉͆͂̅̍͋͂̈͑̎͋̇̏̄͑̽́̎̅͆̈́̏͗̈́͑̐̓̋͛̿̊̽̀͑̽̐̐̇͒̽̊̊͊͂̆̃̓̏̈́̊̿̎́̂̇́͆̆͋̐̃̔̓̊͂̇̍̈́̇͆̀̂̉̂̊́̈́̈̿̆̈́̐̀̏͋̿̅͐͆̒͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̹̪̘͈̯̙͙̗̦̳̪̻̻͕̩̻̠̫̫̣͇̤̪̠̜̭͎̥̖̠̹̝͎̖̙̬͖̗̲̰̣̝̻̱̟͓̳̪̭̰̭͔̥̯̺͇͙̹̠̜̺̮̺̘̝͚̣̥̓̀̌́̋͋̿̾̀̈̀́̃͛͑̑͌͆̑̇͗͆̍̉̈́͑̓̐̽͌̀̉̑́̾̈́͒̊͋̋͌̐̃̀̆͗͆̀̈́̅̓̋̐̈́̍̑̀̄̈́́͒̈́́̿̎̇̓̇̔̍̓́̇̓̔͗̍̂̿́̉̓͆̉͛̀͆̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̷̡̢̛̛̥̱͕͕̥̯͈͙͓̗̲̝̦͓̟͖̥̪̖̹͚͈͍̞͚̻̼̫̞̤͍̘̮͕̲̝̺̖̬̻̖̺̮̫͓̗͖͇̫̝̜̖̮̜͇̳̝͕͎̰̹̦̜̠̦̣̭̺͎̦̯͓̣̲̙̝̲͖̻̣͈͙͕̋̅͊̑̉̍̋̈́̈́̾̌͊̐́̅͛̐̀̀̇͂̄̀̏̑͂̅͌̆͌̏̑͌̅̃̋̿͛̅͑̉̆̈̃͂͆̆̓̈́͐̽̐̅͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅa̷̡̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̛͖̗͔̭̫̭̬͇̖͈̼̙̪̼̠̟͖̼͓̦̰̟̜̯̻̮̤̜̝̜̳̤̥̳̦̫̰̹̟̗̮͖̯̼̱̺͚̻̻͎͙͕̳̺͙̮̙͇̣͈̺̮̫̲̥̮̞͎̳̩̝͖̤̲̲̤͙̻̭̼̻̰̺͍̟̲̫̲̺̭̠̬̜̗̖̱͍͓͈͇̦̣͉̲̘͇͔̬̯͕͚̳̠̯̟̯͓̟̤̥̩̮͇̤͇̣͇͓̻̖͍̠̝̬̗̣̰̺͖̩̩̯͓̫̭̝̙̖̩̲̫̜̥̲̠̤͔̖̪͓̖̙̫̓̉̔̀͒̀̅̈́̑̂͊͆̿̀͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̡̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̘͇̯̱͓̻͈͔̱̯̱͇̭̖͇̤̫͇̺͈̻̮̩̩̰̞̯̺̦̲̗͓͓̖͚̖̪̪̰̪͕̼̣̭͚̣̮͍̬̲͖͚̭̹̹̦̹̬̳͇̪̳͙̥͎̭͈͉̮̳̲̮̮͇̤̻̝̞͓̦͉̜̙͍̦̪̗͚͙͓̖͇͈̹͇͙͇͚͖̯̼̹͉͉̹͎̮̭̬͖͖̟̺̹̩̣̲̱̜̜̝͈̰̩̯͎͍͔̠͖͐̒͋̓̌͐̽̈͋̋͂̇̃̈̀́͊̿̌̈̋͐͆̃͊̇̓́̒͒͒̽͛̄̓̓̐͊̾̀̎̒̍̈͌͋̒͐͌̏̑̓̌̿͐͑͌̏̈́̄̐͋̀̄̽̐̑̽̋͌̾͋̾́̍̄̓̊̄̍̌͐̈́̈́͒̆͗͐̈́̊̓̓̄̈́͊̆͆̔̇̍̍̏̂͑̋̓̾̊̑̿̇͐̔̀͒̾͂̐̐̽̂̉͌́̽̆̐̈̀̔̀͋̂̊̿́̏̓́̅͗̓͗̅̽͐̐̐͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ'̷̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̨͎̙͍̗͇̻̬͓͉̗̩̖̩͈̮̬̠̠̠̤̩͎̠̖̤̠͓͉̪̮̮̙̳̭͔̙̗̼̰͉͚͇̠̺̯̠̩̙͍̱͙̥̬̟̩͓̤̙͇͎̹̦̪̩͔̖͚̤̳̫̝̬̝̺̞̯͕̞̥̣̯̥̝̝̭̹̟̺͕̰̞̗̘̙̗̫̝͚̭̤̲̞̠̬̠͉͍̭̜͓͈̥͕͙̜̺̫̦̗̘͉̻̺͙̯̮̠̣̮̝̻͔͚͕̬̺̦̩̖͕̜̦̲̗͙̖̤̞͚͇͎̯̙̝̝̼̬̙͈͈̇̋͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅs̵̢̛̛̛̛͖̱̰̪͍̩̭͓̳̣̩̎̀̈͛̋̀͑̈́͂͛̈͑͆̐̂͐͌̂̀̈́̈́̈́͗͂̿̋̋̔̓̆̓̽͑̆͗̍͑͑̏̏̽̈́̾̈́̇̆̄́͋̓̒̄̉̑̒͑͑̆̾̄͆͐͛͑̆̇̍͗̆͊͌̂̈́͌͌̏̀̅̐̈́͂̓̃̒̏̏̌͗̅͌̾̉̋̈́̽͆̈́́̍͑͂̍́̉̋͋̓̀̿́́͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̸̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̛̗̰̥͙̝̬͕̹̮̺̭͇̺̠̹͔͚̳̻̲̞͔͓̹͙̙͔̼̘͍̫̩̞̝͓͔̻̪͖͕͇͚͓̳̬̱̣̜͙̼̮̥̺̲̤̹̪͓̻̬̹̥̥̱͕̹̭̳̥̰̫̞͙̥̟͇̤̮̓̊̇̏͐́̓͋̾͂̋͆̿̔̐̈́̃͋̆͐̓̿̏̄̔͒̑͐͊͒̂̈́͒̓͗̋́͛͛́̉̈̒̊͗̋͋̂̈́́̐̆̈́̄̐́́̔̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅw̵̧̛̛̛̤̹̟͍͓̬̞̻̯̟̼͇̓̅̑̈́̋̒́́̏̌̌̈́̏̅̊̅̓͂͊͗͊̊̇͆̊̉̔͊̀̊̑̐̓͛͛̍͆͒̆͛̂̅̅̃̓̔́̉̊͐̊̐̾̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝ͅȟ̸̢̛̛̝̼͖̎̇͌͆́̀̈́̈́̇̊̅͗̉̃́͋̂̑̒̓͑̓̑͊͒̍̿̒̄̽̀͌͊́̀̾̏̀̐̔͘̕͘̚͠͝͝ă̷̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͓͚̲̦̪̜͔̝͔͉͙̫̼̰͉̱̜͔̙̣͔͍͓̙͓̯̼̰̣̮̻̗̠̭͎̪̳̪͖̲͓͕̜̳̹̰̝̞̻͔͔̬̱̥̳̭͔̟̠͚̞̱̭̖̤̘̺̞̲̪̫̖̌̀̓̈̀̄̑͊͋̉̉͆̄͐̌̀͌̾̒̅̓̓̋̀̃͂͛̈͆̅͐͋̍̓́̈́̂̀̐͑̇͐̏͛̿͐̂͌̈́̃͆̑͌̊̍̂͒̔̃́̽̐̄̆̇̉͆͗͊̆̒̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅt̶̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͔̪̙̺̘̝̭̱̬͇̱̩͔̬̱͇̻̻̱̺͙̙͖̤͇̝͕͖̰͓̬͇̰̼̰͈̼̩̳͖̣̺͈̰̞͔̞̥͓͎̗̥͎̩͙̥̹̺̱̤̗͍̣͙̝̬̩̦͇̪̰͍͕̺̠̯͙̤̼̠̥̫̣͗͐̏̅̎̆̔́̈́̔͆̿̿̀̉̈́̇̇͒̓̽̽̈́́̈̈́͗͛̑̏͒̈́́̅͆̅̒͒̾̂̓͋̂̀̌́̌̓͊̓̍͋̍͆̂̽̉͊̈̍͌́̏̆̏͊́̊͒͋̿̑̀͗̏̅͌̂̀̏̏̀͋̊͑͒̽̑̊̍̾̏͂͐̑̏̒̅̀̌̓̀͐̐̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͍͇͈͉̼͉̮̼̬̞̞̙̱̖̫̩͖̯̟̝̝͚͓͓͕̩̱̼͖̙͎͖̪̜̻̗̙̼̬̺͚̝̯̝͍͉̱͕̹̗̘͓̗̙̖͓̮̭̬͚̥̞̞̭̇̆̀̐̀̌̿̅̂̾̒̍͒̈́̽̀̔͑̊͋̀̾̎̾̑͐̀́̄̽́͑͌̀͗͒̉̿̉̾̎̓͐̀̍͛͗́̈́̈́̇̊͆͛̊̈̓̆̂̆͊͌̅̾͗̂̑̀͐͆͗̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅg̵̡̨̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̠̗͓͙͕͔̮̣͇̫͔̫͙̫̥̖͇͎̖̟̗͖͖͎͎̩͇̲̝̥̻̳̳̟̞̤͓̭̫͕̼̝̜̙̺̗͍͔̣̜̩̖͍̹͎̠̣̗̮̝̟̭͇̜̼̰͍̟̤̣̠̮̬̟͔̬̼͌̐̾́̈́̅́̃̆́̓͐̄͂͐̿̃̈̏́͛́͑̿̐͛̏͋̎̉̆̈́̋̽͛̔̎̈́͐͑̒̔͑̑̓̅͂̐́͋̍̂͒̾͊̍̑̄̆̋͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠ͅͅͅr̵̢̢̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͈̻̦͕͓̹͇͍͚̲̝̪͉̭̯̱͙̯͔̝͚̱͈̗͕͙̭̣̝̰̗̹̦͈͎̩̲̳͕͎̩̹̻̳͎̜̤̫̣͕̹͓̘̗̞͍̠̬̘͓̤͈̖̣̮̙̳̺͖̖͇͎̰͉͖̺̞̥͖͔̙̟̻̝̩̹͕͓͔͓͔̦͙̬̯͎̜̤͖̙̩̤̜̠͉͎̙̲͉͔͖̩̦̲̳̭̠̺̱̳̙͔̙͇͖̟͚̥̣͕͎͍͖̳̙͇̠̱͍̬͔̼̙̘̣̩̰̥͔͍͙̰̗̼͙̯̟̝̜̟̱̥̻̞̣͚̺̣̭̺͓̉̀̉̂̍͆̎̉̉̾̈́͐̄̊̈́̃̈͌͛͌̄̈́̄̉͑̇̑̈̊͗̆̆̅̋̇̏͌̇̀̄̈̊̈́̔̀͆̋̓́̿̓́̂́̓͐̿͛̋͆̽̋͆́͗̌̈́͊̅͊̌̑͆̑̽̽̇̈͌̐̿͂̓͐͗̈́̇̍̌̄̅͆̂̈́̇̉̉̾͒̓͋̏̑̅͊͑̇̅̀̃̎̋̑͊̇̎͒̀̈́̉̂͌͗̐͐̋͂̆̆͗̑̄͒͗̅̌͋̀͂͑̈́̏̑͆́͆̾́̋̑̋͒̓̄̀͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̩͇̻̰͇͇͎͖̯͎̖̦̣̻̣̭͕̣͖̙̲̬̞͕̜͚͍̣̘͓̟̖̫͕̝̯̤̖̗̤̣͓̲͇̻̿̀̊̌̎̾͑̿̈́͂̈͆͐̓̋͋̉̏̃̍̈́̌̑̍̋̈́̆͆̔͗͊̌̽̿͊̒̅̐͋̋͑̑͂̓̑͘͘̚͜͜͝ͅņ̵͇͔̘̙̲̟̞̗̮̝̳̗̥̠̹̩͉̬͎͙̮͓̔͊͋͒͒͒̐̐̐̈̀̈̾́̃͠͠ͅḑ̷̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̭̻̯̗̦̖͚̯̹̘̼͚̞̝͇͍͚͇͕̖̱̗̪͕̰̪̭̞̙͎̭͕͎̞̹͖̟̥͕͎̣̙̫̤̦̭̘͈̭̖̪̠͓̟͓̭͍̫̲̭̟͔̳͖̟̿̽̓̃͂͊̍̓́̃̋̒̃͑͐̃̅̑̽̓̾͋̒͑̃̓̚͘̕͝͠͝m̴̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̖͓̝̦͇̦̬̮̲̺̣̹̙̗̱̠̳̖͙̻̜̜̗̞̹̼͈̰̪̼̜̳͓̥̥̖̭͓̠̠̱͖̜̞̣̹̲̝̼͉͕̖̼̫̠̺̩̬̼͉̞̞̲̗͈̲͇̭̰͉̯͕̞̻̟̼̮͈͖̤̹̤͈͍̮̒̈́͊ͅͅͅͅͅà̵̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛͈͙̼̼̪̦͔͇̳̲͇̞̲̜̮̜̳̙̥̠͔̳̱̣͍͍̝͉͈͚̣̹̟̦̲̦̫͇͚̦̣̣͔̗̞̩̬̘̟̪̟̦̣͚͔͔̯̯̙̘͓̖̫̜̮̣̞̪̹̣̟̯̭͍͙͉̘̪͇̫̮̠̱̯͇̖̯̗̦̥͖̻͙̹̲̦̱͓͇͕̦̣̮̤̮͈̭͖͔̬̣̫͖̣̣͍͈̙̳͍̠̞̜͕̬͖̮͎̦̺͓͋̐́̊̑̀̈́̈́͒̈́̎͆̀͆̉͂̔͑̀͂̉̀̋̃̈́́̄̿́͆͊̈́̀̿̑͋͐́̎̓͌͊̆̈́̍͗͌̍̋̾̄̈́́̐̐̐̔̍͗̊̐̋̉̔̊̋̓͒̀̆͛͂̾̀̽̀͑̀͋͌̓͋̇̿͆́͑̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̡̢̢̧̛̯͙̱̞͓̻̞̮͙͕̖͙͉͓̹̙͙̫̯̬̦̼̘̠̱͈̜̼̯̬͇̪͓̫̬͕̟͆͑̓͊̍͊̍̿̑̋̓̊́͆̽̊̄͊̂͐͛͌͛͌̀̈͑̐̆̿̆̀͗̓̽̒̅̀̊̉͛͋̈́̎͒́́̑̓́͐̍̍̎͐́̈̽̓̅̒̉̒̾͊͐͒̒̓͗͑́̈́̇̽̒̆͌͌̈́̈͂͗͗́̀̐͆̓̑̈́̀̒̃̃̓̓̃͑̌̈́͛̐̂͐̎͑̓͆̅͐͊̒̄̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅw̴̧̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̠̻͉̮͈͖̖͚̤̺̩͍͉͍͎͇̝͙̣̜̝͖̹̺͇̹͉͈͍̝̩̲̬̜͕͇̮̟̩̱͚͕͈͓̲̹̼͖̠̠̩̻̹͕͔̞̺̞͉̹͕͚͍̬̱͚̹͉̪͔̪̟̤̭̠̭͇̬̖̜͑̍͛̔̈̿͒͆̇͋̊͗̓͂̒́̒́̈́̑̇̉̾̊͗̽̉͛̔̐̃̋́̎̓̎̏͋̉̋̊̆͆͋͗̑̀̉̓̋̂͗̾͒̑̅̏͋̋̾̏͒̌̒͋̍̉͂̊̀̀̿̔̆̏̽̊͛̋͊̋̉̑̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̵̢̧̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̥̺̹̙̱͚̙̮̻̠̫̙͇̻͕͙̥̳͕̠̙͖̳͙͈̼̣̣̣̜̯̜͓̮̪̭̟͖̺̗̟̰̮̥̮͓̦̦͚̘̻̻͓̤̥̮̪̹͇͓̬̩̜̦̠̘͇͖̰̻͉̮̻̠̘̠̰̠͍̫̼͚͎̙̝̱̤͓̟̬̺͉̦̰̲̗̖͇̦̣͓͍̗̙͔̝͖̗͙͙̭̩͎̬̺̼͓͇̯̣̜̙͚͚͙̱̑̆̋̌̂̏̀̀̎̃̇͑̑͑̅̃̊̊̓̅̐̓̿́͂̔͑̊̋̐̃̂̂̉͊̉̐̉̄̿̔̆̂̀̀̀̔̂̀̒͐̽̄́̋͋̄̾̽̋̃̀̓̉͆̀̒̅̔͒̎̒̉̏͋̑̀̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅữ̷̧̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̛̛͔͈̰̪̪̮̠̜̦̗̘̯̺͉̬͉̲̭͓͙̜̼̤̘̘͍̜̻̲̤̯̗̹̳̣̦͈͙̜̭̤̹̠̜̩̤̯̙̗͚͈͎͓̙̳̩͕̦͎̠̘̱͔̦͔̙̩̜̼̞̜̘̹͕̘͙͔͎̺̰̰͚͉̹̭̘̣̫̫͈̺̳͖͙̳̘̰̦̤͔̪͍̮̟̣͙͔̭̞̟̣̤͍̙̖̤͓͕̳͖͉̞͇̹̞̜̣̞̭̱̠̫̼͙͙͖̥̥͎̙̦̖̳̤̹̱̥̼̭̱̩͖̯̣̘̬̥͖̟̮̱͓̦̤͌̀̋̔̃̽̉̍̀͌͊̔̽͂̎̉͂̈́͌̆͆͗͒̓̈́̈̊̈́͒̊͌̊̇̅̍̔̎̓͛̽͌̈́͋͗̿̓͑͌̌̃̋͛̔̈́̓̈́̓̈̎̄̋̃̉͒̔̾̀̃̓̋̒͛̈́̈̀̽̇̾̅͒̈́̎̉͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̡̢̨̡̛̛̩͙̙̬̰̫͕͔͔̮̜̭͔̪̟͉̗̰̪̰͙̜̘̙̜̥̭̱̞̼̗̺̻̯̻̣̳̮͔͈̬̬̙̫͉̤̼̗͍̼̯̰̭͈̩̬̰͈̥̼͖͙͇͎͈͛̈́̀͌̅̽̾̀̿͆͛͌̂̅͒̾̐̈̽̉̈́͐͒̊͑͗͐̾̾́̊̇͌͑̄͑͊̄̓̅̑̐̊͒͒̄͛̌͐͋̅̽̏̈́̒̋͑̽̈́̏́͌̓̃̋͋͛̆̅͂͂̾̎̾̌͋̿͑̓̓̽͊́̾͒̄̒͐̿̀̂̀̊̄̉̾̂̆̍͐̋͆͋̃̇́͗͐͐̀̓̄̓͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͝ḏ̷̡̧̢̛̛̛͔͓̘̬̥̘̬̪̺̜̞͎͉̥̬̻͈̮͚̪̠̩͇͓̘͈̘͙̱̥̺̯̻̦̹͕̞̭͎̔̈́̌̈̂͒̈́̈́̆͋̽̉̒͊̏͛̄̎̇̔̆̀̇̒͗̿̉̏̈̈́̓̒̑̏̒̀̋̆̿̂̄͆̈́̌̊͂̌̋̅̃̾͗͗̉̆͗̓͑̈́̂̿̌̈͊́̀̂̍̈͑́̀̒̃̉̋̽͆̋̽̀̍͌̿͌̓̐͒̈́̈́́̐͑̏̂̇̑̆̀̇̈́̍̽̈́̎͗̒̾̾̔́̋̀́͑͆̋͒̄͂̀͛̅̄̏̈́̈́͋̍͊̊͂̅̓̔̒̓̆̏̆̽͐̈́̿͐̾̾͂̌́̽̃̀͂́͒̍̇̏͒̅̈̆̑̉͋̏̔́̎̈́̅̋̄͛̋͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̢̡̡̨̛͈̙̠̰̣̝͍͓̥͖̜̮̠͓̤̞͈̥̲͓͉͓͖̝̯̝̹̭̲̠̪̞̰͉̤̹̭̞̠̱̮̝̣̮͚̼̦͚̼̼̪̤̜̲̲͈̟̅̅͑̊̓̈́͋̓̅̄̄͋̀̓͂́̅̑͒͋̐͋̿̓́̓̾͒̀̈́̆̑̄͆͒̈̑͗̐͆́́̅͋̔̓̓̏̃̒̿̌͑͛̋̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅç̷̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͚͍̟̹̙̭͈̲̹̯̠͕̜̲͓͓̮͎̭̖͕̫͎̗̭͚͇̫̰̭̺̮̭̱͔̘̙̬͔̺̻̥͕̱̪͍͔̘̦̣͓͙͕̰̘͍̯͉͔̞̺͇̹̣̖̭͙͎̳̺̙̖͙̪͍̭͕̟̤̗̦͚͉̤̙̲̬̲̥͕̯̯̩̻̹͓̞̹̯̥̫̞̤̘̲̥̣̖̰͓̰̪̤͖̩͚̥̥͓̫̟̣̣͙̺̤̮̼̭͔̰͈̜̤̬̠̻̟̫̘̝̠͈͍̠͔̞̫̓̈͌̌̈̎́͐̊̔̌̽̉́̒́́̅̿̉̐̊̅͆͋̅̒̋̓̇̉͆̈̃͑̑̾̊̌̔̎̇͋̾̓̈́̉̈̈͑͛̈́́̏̈̈́̐̎͐͋͌̓̆͋̅̔́̒̈́̆̓̈́̂͗̍́́͂̂̾͗͗̇̊̿͆̓͆̌̑́̓̋̒̌̀́̾͗͒̋͐̂̄̊̓͂̔̅̌́̽̈͗́̋̑̌̏̀̏̀̎͒͒͂͋̇̔̆̀̎͊̌͒̈́̏̽̓̇̋̓̃͗͌͋̓̿̈́̔̈͂̾̇̑͆͆͒̐́̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅă̵̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̗̺̘̣̱͚̼̳͉̫̻̟̜̗͓͈̫̣͓͎̭̗̠͍̦͎̹͖͈̙̪̪̺̭͉͖͖̣͕̳͓̥͓̗̭͇̟̥͚̜͓̗̳͉̬̼̖͙̙̮̤͔̱̗͎̼̮͙̟̼͔̜̹͔̜͙̭͉̙͓̭̘͔͓̟͓̳̯̪̳͈̞̩̱̭̯̥̰̮͚̣̣̮̬͓̰̣͇̺̼͓̯̟͓̱͖̳̭̯̱̰͎̘̰̖̟̖͈̤̻͇̝͔͍̱̯̞̩̯̦̯͖̗͇͕̦̝̙̠̝̰̤̠̘͉̆͛͛̆́̃̈́̎̓̓̓̀̀̊͒̾͂̊̎͆̓̈͆͒̈́͗̈̏̈́̂̃̉̀̆͗̈́̈́́̒̃̔̈́͗́̑̾̆̃̏̄͌͂̇̄̄̅͂̾̌͛̈́̂̓̽̒̎̅͂̓̂̂͋̇͋̊͒̿͒̒̓͋͛̐͌̒͛͑͛̈͒͗̑͒́̈́̌̈́̈͑̐͛͂̈͋̾̔́̾̓̀̊͐̀̀̿̂́̋̿̎̃̈́́̏̑̏̀̎̓̀͊̋̉͆̇̓́̾̍͑͒͌͌͒͗͒̀̓̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅļ̸̛̛̳̗̗̳͚̘̱͖̘͉́̎͊̍̀̉͆̿͗͗͑̎͂̀̔̓̍̈̒̋̊̊́̏̉̉̏͋̏̄͆̑́͒͂͆̽͊͗͋̇̐͐́̃̌͂̉̾͗̊̆̀̇̃̓̀̉͒͊͑̉̔̽͑͊͆̀͒̆͑͆̀̈́͒͆̈͌̈̓͛̅͌̽͌́̊͊̒̓̿̆̽͒̒͊́͂̐̋̓̽̎͐͒̂̋̑̔̍̀̒̓̂̓̋͐́̄̆͑͆̏̈́̌̈́̓͒̑̌͛̀́̏̈́́́̈͋̀͛͗͊̾̄̔̒̔̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅl̶̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̹͇̘͚͗́͆̈͊͊̑̉̽̋̅̉͛̅̓͛͛͗̽͊̓̽̄͑̈͒͒̽̿̈̔͊̾̅̃̐͆̓͛̈́̓̏̊̉͐̍͂̊͗̈̀̈̏͐͊͒̾̒̍̋̔̐̐͐̀̍̐̄͛̽̇̉̈́͋̍̈̈́̈̄̾͛̒̈́́͒̊̈̈̈́̎̄̋̓̃̌͆̈̓͂̆̒̽͆́͐̉͑̋̈̇͋̅̈̿͑́̓̄́̆̉̅̌̀̎͆̎͋̓̓̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̸̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̛̛̬͇̩̮͉̯͕͔̟͈̺̫̜̣̱͚̣̗̯͈̬̲͍͖̬͖̻͖̖̱̹͕̣̙̠͖̘̦͕̱̲̩͔̗̠̺̞̤̹̠͔̖̺͓̤̦̳̱̙̳͈͎̱̘̰̻͙͕̖̘̬̩̟̜̜͙̣̪̺̥̥̬̥̝̮͕̩̬̠̖͔̺̗͍̻̟̲̳̠̠͉͈͈͙̥̹͖͖̘̣̰͔̟̯̲̞̥̜͂̿̐̀̽̈́͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̠̫̳̗̝͚̥͕̦̠͍͉̼̗̲͓̙̠̭̮͕̭̣̹̳̥̔̓̊̓͂͗̄̇̓̈́́̐͌̐͛̒̽̍̈͗̃͛̐̓͌̃̇͑̀̉̒͗̀̀̿̋̉̽̅͂̑̅̋͒̂̓͐̾͑̏̆̍͌̑̄̐̂̔͒͆̽̄͌͋̈̏̒̿͛̎͛̿̉́̓̅̈́̋̋̃̓̈́̉̉̆̾̇̽̈͆̌̍̄̉̓͌̉̌̍̂͐̓̔̂̽̄̓͗̈́̿̉͆̊̔͗̍͗̔͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ţ̷̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̪̤̯̙̻̯͙̭͖̤͈̺̣͚̪͉͕͔͖̱̺̲̪̗̱̥̺͔̦̯̩̹͓͔̮̹̬̱̗̮̲̗͕̝̯͕̫͍̯̲̬̦̼̼͎͚̩͓̮͕͔̞͇̞͚͉̤̻͕̩̙͓͎̼̬̭̭̬̹̞̦͎̰̭̖̹̘̮̥̲̞̤̫̙͇̼̣̩̹͔͚̺̬͖̬̱̼͖̞̤̞̪͔̤̣͉̰̫̹̰̘̱̥͎̦̜̘̤͎̙̠̯̼̝̪̮̼̝̠̠̟͔̯͎̩̪̜̙̰͎̲͔͉̠̪͕̻͚̳̬̤͔̝̤͇̠̻͔̆̾̏̀̌́͒̿́̅̂̐̉͊̅̇̎͂͂̊̎̓̓͗̌͋̓͌͋̌͐̾̈́͆̎͂̒̅͊̓̊̉͒̀͒̅͒͒̆̑͌̔̓̾̀̓͐̀̀̈͆͑̍̓́͒̅̍̾̈́͊͗̄͂͋̈́̉͂͋̇́͊͂́̔͌͌̈́̃̽̉̒̆̔̀͂̄͑̇̂̋̀̆͆̑͆̑̒͒̑̑̈́͛̊̈́̃͆͐͊̏̄͗̅̈́́̈́̍̊̅̽̌͐͒̏̈̄̇́̍̑̆̋͐̑͋̎͌́͋̿̿͑̀̓͒̿̎͗̀̀̒̎̍̈́̆͌͛͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̛͇̭̻̘̙̙͖̭̭̘̹͉̩̫̱͚̜̤̖͖̗͎̙̺͓̥͖͈̲̠̹͓͇̹͔̠͙͓͉̬̗͇͎̑͂́̏̾̈́͗͘͜ͅḇ̶̢̡̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̝̠͎͉̖̹̖͕̹̫͈̯̞͈̠͓͉̭̣̰̙͕͚̲̺̼̹͍͔̠͖̺̦̭̻͕̮͍̘̙̠̙̯̱͈̩̺͖̱̗̖͕͖͍̤̗̼̘͎͉̩̬̤͙͔͎͇̙̫̞͔͉͇͎͕̜͓̰̞̤͔̯̼̗̞̯̱̲̯͉͇̱͚͇̞̺̰̞̗̗̹̭̣̼͇̥͍͙͉̳̲̺͍̟͉̯̘̲̲̰̖̞̖̺͉͖̪̟͍̲̘̣̲̜̣̗͚̜͇͔̜̩̟͖̞̗̻̭͎̘̼̘͖̼̝̪̲̝͎̖̠̲̝̥̠̺̱̿̔̉̉͊͊͋́̎͌͑͗̀̓̄̄̀̀́͐͗̾̀͂̈́̿̈͗̎̀̀͊̊̓́̀̿̅̔̔̉̋́̊̑̃̂̒̇̓̋̄̂͆̒̇̀̌̀̇̎͌̎̈́̂̔̅́̇͐͛̾̇̐͌͒̔̓̑͒̊͐̅̏̆͌́̀̽͂͑̅͒̇̇̀̉̐̈́͋͐̋̑̅̍̃̎̀̃͗́̓́͗̀̎̓̇̊̈́̐̇̅͊͐̾͊͑͗̊̏̊̎̾̎̌̋̑́͋͂͊̾͗̆̓̓͛́̆̋͂̄̽̆̾̀͌̌̋̑͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅe̵̢̡̧̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̠̞̱̝̥̱̩̯̤͖̘̭̺̟̜̣̹̼̺̞̞͔̝̗̯͔̹͎̱͔̪̰͍͎͓̝̬̜̳͉͓̮̣̙͍̹̬̩͚̰̻̝̳̣͚̰̤̲̼̪̤̯͚̠̥̗͇̭̮̳̳̺͇͙̦̱̟̘̼̜̪͔̹͉̲̗͕̻̹̰̰̳̮͎̝͍̠̥͇̥̬̫͚͕̘̥̙̞̟̯̼͈͓̽̾͛̊̀͂̈̎̀̊́͒̂̋̈́̈͌͌͂̂͌͛́̑̃͊̍́̒̊͆͋̇̀̍̐̑͂̂̌͐͗͌̈́̄̈́̑̉̓̓̄̃́̓̑͊̽͊̈́͗͛̋̆̓̽̂͐̈̃͒̽͋̄̋͛̾͂̏̾̆̊̓̾̽͌͂̃̾̃̓̽̍̆́͗̋͋͒̇̽̄͌̀̽̇̊̓̒̎̈́̊̆͗̍̎̿͆̽̀̾͋̑͌̾̍͗̆̊͗͛̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̴̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̺̪̘̖̜̳̞̞̣̱̬̣̞̠͎̖͈̯͔̲̱̗͔̙̙̜̖͉͉̣͉͚̰͕͚͔͚̦͍͚̗̬̮̬̞͓̩̺̱̖̭̯͎̳͉͍̦̙͓͎͚͍̙̺̻̱̼͔̰̞̲̻͚̱̜̘͓̹̬̹̻͇͔̖͙͚͈̗͍̩̺̬̣̗̻̭͚̳̣͈̯͙̥͓̪̻̗̠̱̫̼̹͚̻̤̟̟̥͉͚̬̘̻͉̰͎̳̦̣̪̜̤̻͚̹̱̮͕̭͓̖̱̼̣̞̬̫̜̪̻̣̻̼̤̱̫͓̳̳̭͉̙̩͕͎̳̭̘͖͙͍̈́̌̉͌͂͌̀̈͂͛̈͌̄̃͂̓̂̾̅̇͌̈́̃̉̄̾̔̀̇̈̈̒̏̎͐̈́͒̒̀͌̊̔͐͆̾̈́̆͒̏̽̽̽̇̈́͆̾̄̌̑̍͗̈́̀̿̈̓̈́̒́̆͆̇̎̇́̀͒́̃̈̓̈́̃̽̾͊̐̒̓͆̓̿̂̒̋̄̐̽̀̄̓̂̾͊̍̓̍̂̈́̎̒́̔͗͑̄̓͋̊̏̂͆̈̾́͆͗̇́͆̎̇̄͐̈́̎̓̉̌̈͗́̄̀̔̈͋̀͑͌̂̋̾͆̏̍̈́̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅő̷̢̨̢̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̢͙̮̲̳̠̼͔̱͇͕̘͎̟̦̣̗͇͈̠͔͍̙̪̮̲͉̞͕͚̬̱͓̦͇̻̙̮̗̣̟̞̝̲̤͓̹͉̝͈̖̺̪͎͓̭̯̝̮̻̭̬͈̣̯̫̝̹͈̥̲̯̙͓̰͔̻͕̫͇̗̞̱̫̠̱̖͙̗̩̙͕̗̥̞̩̺͖̪̹̹͈̩̜͚̩͚̫͔͈̦͓̻̮̼̳̤͚̤̫̜̘̤̻̪̗̼͎̉̉́̈́̈́͊̈͑̔̎̌̆͐̅͂́̾̒͒͌͊̊̈̒́̍̑͗̓̽̓͗̔͒͂͂̔̌́̀͂͛̈́͆́̐́̎̈́̑̓̔̿̓͒̈́́̃͒̐̅̅̊͛̓̿̄̿͋̓͒̀͑͐͛͒̇̓̾͂̂̂̆́͋̑̐̀̍́̎̊͌̓̃̎̓͂͒͛̆̂̋̀́͛̅̓̓͑͆̓͌́̇̋̂͗͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅr̵̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̦̫̮̹͖͓̼̳̪̹̹̟͇̟̖̰͎͔̥̖̝̱͙̳̻̦̭̻͍̭̹̼͈͍͖̱̬̫̤͕̰͓͇̟̣̣̤͈̭̥͚̹̼͈̘̦̞̦̙̳̪͚͔̻̮͓͓̼̭̯͕̣̳̭̠̻͕̲̳̱̤̬͉̠̬̠͍̩̺̲̭̠͈͉̻̬͙͕̠̮̱̦̖͓̗̪̤͔̘̜̻̖̦͚̱͈̙͍̱̲͓̳̱̰̼̰̙͕̰̘̰͚̼̫̤̲̫̖̹͕̜̥̝̘̤̙̠̙̦̻̳̰͚̘͈̜̩̤͍̣̙̙͙̬̺̪̜̗̻̯̝̯̥͇̓̓̈́̈̆̈́͊̓̾͒̎̎͛͋́̍̓̊͊̋͒̔̾̆̂̆̇͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅẽ̵̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̜̻̪̼̱̫̜̘̭͍̪͚̹̭̜̞̤͕͍̗̣̟̺͚̗͇̳̤̣͔͈̥̩͓̮͙̠̪̫̝̪̖̻̲̤̞̲̼͍̞̣̰̘͇̯̲̹̼͚̱̜̖͎͎̘̯͚͔͓̫͗͒̔́̅̒̅̽̔́̎̈̈́̅͐̈́́̇̌̐̎̈̏͗̐̂̀͐̃̊̎̃̑̽̇́̈́̏̿̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̛͉͓͍̫̻̙͉̝͓̪̤͙̝͈̲̳̼̺̩̜̲͙͓̼̺̝͇̱̗̱̟̟͖̬͓͎̙̭̣͈̮̭͎̟̱͖̜̯̱͉̳̤̻̪̦̣̦͙̻̮̖̦̗̼̤̥̥͙̲̻̘͖̗͓̹̝̲̹͇̞͛̈͆̓̓͒̐̅̏̃͊̊̉͑͊̉̈̾̀̊͑͐̽̇̊͂͂̋́͑̈́̐̉̂̓̍͋̇́͊̋̀̉̆̋́̈́́̈́͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅs̸̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̘͈̲͙͖̩̳͔̠̩̦͉͓̠͙͙̞͈̜̤͍̬͕̯͔̭̖͉̭̲͎̭̝̠͚͓̜͙͍̦̱̯͎̪̥̉͂́̇͒̔̈́̌̓̀̊͐͛͒̊̔̊̋̓̐̀̊̀́̿̈́͆̓̋̾̀̅̾͂̓̓̃̒̈́͌̑͑̿͐̐͛̃͑̃́͆̂͒̏̈́̓̓̒̄̇̀͊͋̉͒͑̆̃͊̈́̓́͆̐͂̂͂̾̀̂̉̍͂̔̾̿̔̊̃̈̉̏̒́̊̆̏̒̀́̓͛̓͗̉̿͑̔͂̋͑̀̔̈́̂̔̇̈́͊́̃͐̆̈́̀̇́̉͊͗̉́̃͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅh̵̢̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̟̣̦̲͎̺͉̟̮͍̜̟̟͖̩̟̱̲̝̮̪̣̗̻̱̪͈͇̥͔̫̦̣͎̞̦̹͎͈̲͖̬̝̯̠̰̱̗͓͇̦͓̼̲̥̘̟͚̯̳̖͈̦̥̻̺̫̤̭̗̝͓̜̣͓̣̭̪̻̜̬̻͙̲͇̞̮̆̓̈̌̄̂̐͐̒̐̎̽͊͛́̒̅̊͋̇̍̒͂̓͂̿͒̀͂͐̽̋̔͆̽̾̂̈́͑͒̂́̊̍̋͐́͆͂̉̋͒̓̓̐̾̒̎̉͊̀̇͌̅͒̒̉̋̇̀̌̃̌̒͒̃̓̆̄͒̇̍̂̽̓̐̔͛̒̂̐͐͐́͐̆͛̓̅̆̔̓͒̽́̃̄̈́͆̈́̇̈̉͊̽̆̓͂́͊̾̆̍̊͌̔̉͌̀͂̏̀̾̀͌͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̵̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̛̖͈̘̝͇̪̪̖̳͉̱̞͎̲̬̬̤̩͈̺̥̱̝̱̲̺̠͙̰͕̝̳͇̤̣̳̜̠̩̲̗̣͇̭͇͖̻̦͉̩̥̪̹͖̼͙̝̠̦̥̠̼͈̻̱̟̝̣̝̗̩̯̬̙͎͔̺͙̜̮̰͔͇͚̣̙͙̜͎̹̘̭̟͉̗̭̰͙̖̙̟̤͈̮͑͋̉̊͆͛̓̽̀͂̈́̆͛̑̋̌̃͒̓̒̋̌̅̏̈͆̈́̉̅̾́̄͛̏͛́͒̃̅̈̾̈́̊͗̿̉͆͒͐̊̅̒͌̑̆̔̎̑̆̓̉̃̓̈́̀̄̂̊̆̔̑̈́̈́̽̑̎͊́̂̇͐̂̍͗́͊̃̓̂͒̽̀̎̆̾̀̋͑̈́̽̈́̆̅̐̂̎̄̇̊͊͋̽̿̑̇̒́̿̃̉͑̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̙̮̖̹̗̘̗̥̹̣̩̹̱̦̼̳̯̝͉̩̲̣͙̦̺͓̤̤͙̝̬͔̬̗̩̘̬̙̮̤̲̱͎̲̙̬̝̦͚͍̳͚͖̟͕̫͕̰̳̯̥̮̝͕̲͖̼̪̥͙͍̟̻̰̯͖͉̙̺̮̻̻̗͍̙͚͈͔͉̠̟̈́̑̄̏̅̍̈̎̿͒͌́̈́̄̔͌͐̂̇̅̓̒̏̅̄͒͒͐͒͊̓́̑͛̓͐̎̌̇̑̈́̍̌̅̇̄̏̿̌̔͑̋́̊̐͗͂̌̋̇̂̉̓̎͋̾̈͛̅͊̒̉̀͌̔̂͆̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅb̴̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̦̠͕̰͓͍͍̣̙͉̤̦̗̗̭͙͈̪̗͇͉̠̘̣̘̯̙̲̝̦͕͇̲̲̟̺̥͖̱͎̺̲̰̗̜̯̖͙̪̻̺͔͇̬͖̭͕̞̭͇̟̙͖͇̱͇̞̞̜̜̳͎̗̳̹̙̘͇̠̤̯̘̝̜̦̟̣͉͔̩̝̮̪̫̞̰̤͉̟̖̹̞̜͚̰̞̤̭̟͇̥̭̱͙̉̑̈́̽̆̈͛͋͌̀̽͋͗́̄̿̍̏̅̏̐̀͌́̉̓́͘͜ͅͅͅë̶̛̛͇̙̭̦́̈́̌̎̈́̏̉́̊̿͒͒̃̈́͋͋̿́̍̏̔̿̐̍̔̂̋͂̿̒̅̒́̿̉͗̄͊̐̂̑̿̇͗̔̋̂͆̆͊̔̉̈́̔̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠a̸̧̧̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̲̯̙͚͇͉͇͓̱̲̱̣̪̬̭̹̪̤̲̮̖̗̜̭̯̥̥̘̘̣̮͕͎̖̹̝̙͉̩̬̳͙̺̮̬̺̰̞̲̬̙̺̜̲̙̖̞̰̮͔̪̬͍̥̖̻̪̗̖̬͓͇̣͕̤̹͎̮̖̜̪̩̲͓̖͎̼̭̻̤̲͚̣͇͔̝͉̰̱̱̾̅̾̒̋̈́̽̃͋̀̌͒̒̿̅͋̈̌̋̒̑͐͛̂̓̓̇́̿͊̒͋̓̐̈́̋͐͆̈͐͊͊͛́̒̈̈́͛͒́̈́̆́̆͑̊̇͊̅̏̈̑̀͊̓̂̿̆̓̋̊͗̍̽͊̓͗̅́̏̔̇͒̏̿̇̍͆͋́̈́͐̈̒͊̆͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̡̧̛̛̙̞̖͎̘͇̘̰̣̲̟̗̜̬͖̜͙̫̳̤̣̭̜͎̲̭̄̓̒̄̀̊̿̽̐̆̈̈́̄̅̉̆̽͌́̂̆͌͑̆̊̏̍̏̂͊̀͋̔̋̋̽͆̀͛̈͌̓̾̊͌̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̵̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̧͉̤̰͉͚͔̫̮̗͈̹̮̺̠̤̩͕̫̘̝͇̠̦̝͉̭̟̩̤͍̯̬͙̙̫̩̲̞͈͇̞͉͚̱̯͉͉̗͇̖̖̪̳͙̫̞͚̞̥̬̟̠͎̹̜̫̣̠̳̜̟͎̼̯̘̂̋̒̿͜͝ͅm̵̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̬̦̗̹̩̞̝̥̩̣̳͔͓̯͓͍̥͓̥̫͍̯͚̦͕̪̦̭̺̯͖͙̫̻̣̖̹̤̫̳̟̺̤̩͙͇̯̮̣̻̟̙̝̭̫̜̹̗̫̫̭̻͕̳̟̝̜̭̖͔͔̪̻̗̺̬͉͈̫͈̹̘̥̻̱̝̠̘̠̼͎͚̬̙͇͚͍͓̟̺̝̘͇̬̪̟̭̲̭̘͓̘̥̫̳̟͎̠̬̣͖̙͉̼̫̣̣̗͈̥̭̥̩̟̟̗͇̟̙̥̺̘̜̤͉͚͔̦̱̲̰̫̻̲̱̺̰̫̗͎̭̭͙̠̙̣͖̖̩͇̞͖͚̼̲̯̪̻̞͉̑͊͆̏̀̀͗̃́͛̾̈́̔̂̓̈́̾̓̉̎̓̄͌̔͛́̆͒͌́̎̈͒̈́̈̈̇̄̔̿̓͂́͋̀͐̇͌͆̍̓̇͐̒̽͆̾͑͆̔̂̀̓̓̉̄̾͂̉̀͛̌͛̒̇̉̔̍͌̒̑̈́̆̃̓̀̅͌̒̈́̀̃͒̋͊͆͋́̇͋͛͋̈́̏́͒̓̏͗̅̆̄̍̈͗̽̋̂̆͋̓̋̈́́̇͋̾͌̈́́́̽͌͂̇̓̿͊̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̢̨̢̡̢̧̺̹̻͕̭̝̥̩̤̝̦̖̤͚̦̹̹̠͈̰̩͕̙̙͉͓̞̰̘͍͉̜͎̤̞̳̻̩͉͕̪͔͍̘͈̳̟̱̗̞̰̗̬̼͉͇̖͓͇̳̩̼͇̭̥͙̼͙̔̽̍͑͋̈́̉̑̓́͆̂͆̓́͐́̂̆̆͑̽͌̃̃̂͗̄̏̌̒́̽̊̀̋̿̂̏̓̒͗́͊̾̂̎̍̀̓̉̉͑̓͆͆̊̏̂́̒̇́̓̿̏͊͛͆̓͑̔͊͑̏̎̽͛̔̈̽͑͊̋̄͑͊̅̈̍͒͒͂̂̈́̏̈̏̐̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̛̳͉̟͎̗̼̯̘͍̘͔̜̺̭̤̺͍͖̠̠̮̳͉̜̱̩̺̃̀̔͗͆̆̒̍̐̂̎̎̌͊͌̈́́̌̀̿͊͆̋̇͋̑̀̊̾̃̀̓͐̈́̋̋̒̚͘͜͠͠w̸̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̹̱̻͖̩̟̟͎̱͔̬̘̟̳̜̬͍̣͎̦̦̳̗͕̺̯̤̗̭̠̖̟̫̣͙̝̗̳̙̳̭͎̠̪͓̖̪̦̣̮͓̞̜̱̼̝̲̥̞͈̗͔̬̞͓͔̱̙̗̬̘̲̤̦̝͕̻͙͓͉̥̩̰͖̳̹̰̘͉̻͇͖̝̘͙͉͔̥̦͕͙̮͎̣͉̯͉̦̠̣̹̥̦̱͔̗͖͇̝̥̫̮͈̹̝̘̙̞̗̦̱̯̤̯̱̻̱̺̫̹̼̙͕͍̗̫̮̆͂̅̉̑̄̑̂̉͒̄̄͊͌͆̽̋̈́͛̐̔̐̇̀̑͒̽͒͑͗̃́̎͛̾̔͒͊̃̓͊̓̒̇̃̌̋̔̽͑͗̎̈́̃͛̓̅͑̀̑͐̿͋̅̌̈́̔͋͋̒̾̌͑́̔͂͗͛̔̔̽͗̊̐̽̇̍̀̋̑̌͑́͗͛͒͊̈́̈͑͋̓̉͛̃͆̎̍͌̃̂̍͐̇͌̓̀͐̄͐͒̓͊̿̓͊̌̒̾͒̅̍̌̇̊̌͌̅̍͛͑̐̔̾̓̔̏̍̈́̅͑̋̀̒̾̂̂̾̉̆͐́́́́̽̈̈́̎͐̌̇̈́͌̒̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̧̢̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̻̭̖̱̲̲̗͚̗̰̫̝͙͈͕͔̙͉̺̤̪͔͔͎͔̺̯͖̫̱͖̱̯̩̪̙̙̝̼̖̬̝̘̻̬͕̼̮̝͔̬̹̟̺̳̞̳̯̖̗̘̫̤͉̥̳̥̖̹̙͖̭͇̜͙̦͎̦̘̯̥͕̣̩͉̭̫͉̠͕̺̮͕̣̮͈̘̫̹͚͇̬̼̻̙͈͉͈̳̱͔̖̲͈̘͈̤̙̞͚͆̎̅̀̀̑̽͌͛̽͂̒̒́̆͂̓̏̉̔̔̊̋̎̉̆͗̄̓̓̓̐̎̄̓̌͌̄̔͐̋̏̔͋́͌͂̔̑͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅţ̴̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̬̯̭̹̬̹̯͙̞̥͇̩̗̖̞̪̙̥̖̟̰̞̜̩̞̣̥̟̭̭͎̞͕̳̯͖̪̠̠̙̙̞̹̯̟̱̦͖̖̾̋̈́̅̓́̀͛̿͑͌͛̂̃̉̌̋̀͑͗̃̍͊̍̅͑́̊̌̈́́͆̀͌̿̃͗̆̃̀̿̉̔́̈͌̇̄̀̈́̓͒̂̀̽̈́͌̀͐͐̀̊̆̽̃̊̽̋̓͛̏͗̿̈́͒͒̓̏̌̓̌̒̎̀̇̋̐̓̈̆̂̾̈͌̈́̍̋͒̃͂͑̔̆̽̂̍̐̿̈́͛͂̈́̓̆̃͒̾͑̔̈́̒̿͒͑̇͗̇̒͐̿͂͋̈́̔͋͐̓͛̽͛̏̄͐̽̿́̎̃͊̊̈͌̒̆̌̓̌̍͐̌̅̀̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̸̡̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̩̝̫̝̤͎̯̼̘̣̰͓̤͚͉̩̱̙̪͓͙͎̖̜͎̥̣̬̮͓̣̙͇̠͈̬͉̗͇̜͔̦͙͍̫̖̗̘̙̝̮͇͉̝͉̩͈̙̮̦̼̪̪̝̣̘̤̼̟͔̤̙͓͙͓̬͚̳̫̦̪̗̱̪̘͎̘̺͈͕̫̭͔͙͍͍̥̥̏̈͗̇̀̊̂̊̽̽́͂͊̈́̄̑̾̀̓́̽̀̑͐̒̒̀͒̆̈́͒̑̈́̋̈́͊͌̊̈́͌͗͌͗͑̍̑͐͒̈́͗̿̓̈́͆̄͊̄͑̑͊̀̿̑̊̑̀̏̈́̀̾͊̉̐̅͂̈́͑̓̊̉͑̔͗̋̏͛̊̄̿͛̎̀̉̆̈͑̈̈̍̃̌͊͗͒̓͌̈̓̽́́͑̆̉̽̓́̍̒͑͒̏̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̨̢̛̘̮̮͙͇̘̝̠͎͍͎͎̞̮̜̹͈̙͖͖͓̠̪͎̹̳̲̥̝͚̠̱̲̩̦͍̥̘̯̣̼͈̗̞̺̲̯͔̫̖̗̜̱͚̜̞̞͎̤̭͙̯͙̜̬̟̩͍̱̜̙̣͎̟̥̖̬̬͇͕̠̝̟̮̻͇̠̻̥̺͚̼̳̻̟̯̱̟̩̘͍̗̰̼̦̝̪͕̫͉̮̠̦̼̆̋͆̿̋̿̔̊̀̏͒̇́͐̓̾̔̎̈́̐͐͋̓̔̀̓͑̃̑͋̏͆̃̽͒͛̆̋̓͊̊̏̽͒̌̀̏̎̀́̇͋͑̓͑̾͛͒̌̆̇̽̈͒̾̌̋̑͗̌̎̐̿͋͒͑̾͑̀̾͛́̈́̍̿̋̑̍́̿̍́͒̏̃̏̾̈́̽̍͊̎̾͊̀͊̽̍̀̑͒̂̔͐̐̿̽̈̓͛̈̓̄͗̑̍̈́͊̀͐̐̋̏̆̎̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅä̶̢̡̡̧̦͖̗͎̮̖̭̙̟̘̤̲̘̫͔̯͍̳͍̦̼̫͇̟̣͈̱͎͍͚͇̺͚̭̻̯͉̤̻̰͒͑̃́͋̔͂̏͌̉̽͐͛̉͊̿̄̓̋̋̊̿̔̀̊̄̈́̚̕̚͘͘̚͝͝͝ ̵̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̧̨̫̪̩̘̫̫̹̻͔͕̜̠͔̩̥͕͓̘̳͇̫̠͇̯͈͖̱̗̭̰͚͎̙̝͙̺̥̖͓̣̺̮̫̱̘̜̝̯͓̱̬̦̹̖̪͍̼͉̲̈́͗̈́͌̋̈́̓̌̍̌̿̚͠ͅͅͅḧ̷̡̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̗͚̖̹̪̥̫̝̮͇̫͉͍̙̮͎̤̲̺͍͖̯̜̤̞̟̜̭͙͇̥̬̼̱̳̥̩͕͔̤̻̬͖̠͓̘̱̻̙̞͕̱̮̤̣͖͙̩̬̫͎̦̱̣̪͖̭̺̞͈̞̣̫͕̗̙̠̳̭̯̞͖̬̝̲̣͓̹̙̥̗̩̠͎̟͕̠̯̥͖̤̘̺̼̝͇̘͕̬̭̩̝̞̠̭̜͚̪͈́̓̓̈́̂̊̍̑̔̉̉̎͆̈́̽͒͆͑̾̇̈́̉̅͗̔̈́̑̊͊̈́̒̂́͛͋̐̍͐̽̏̏̀̈́͂̿̐͆͗͐̈̍̈́̀̒̏́͛̈́̊̒̓̓̔̎͂͋͂̈́̈̔̀̓͐́̊̔̈̈́̍͒͆̔̏͑̑̌̊̓̑̂͑͛͒̈́͋͌̊̊͆̆͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̛̹̣̳͙̠̺̫̜̱͉̞̞̥̻̙͎̬̟̮̼̲̫͙̖͈̗̝̯̯̪̙̝̗̙̯̭̝̠͈̗͈̫͙͈̠̹̝̰̩̰͇̜͖͖͙̦͍̥̻̣̪̯̖͇̣͖̜̟̫̼̙͎̜̗͖̝̺̹͔͚͉͈̥̖̺͉̳̪͎͖̜̺̫̳̫̪̭̱̖̲̩̭̠̫̬̠͙̬̙̜̦̞̰̯͈̘͉͚̫̝̙̩̟̣̲͉̯͇̦̰̟̜͓̪̮̳̘̱̮̰̫̲̼̤͚̯̗̠͓̖͇͑̍̒̓͛̔̃̾̓͑͋́̍̎̍̈́͛̑̈́̄̎̐̈́̓͐̓̓͋̾͋͋̇̎̈́̿̀̔͋͗̈̔̊͆̊͌̉͗̒̾͐͗̄̓́̂͋̽̊̑̔̇̎̇̐̽̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̘̥̹̞̥̳̻̯̗͚̯̲̥̼͇̞̻͓̝̰̞͇͖̦̼̩͈̼̠̮̣̗͎̠̬̝̜̬̘̱̗͚͉̘̖̟̭̥̩̬̟̦̼̮̭̬̭͍̳̮̝̦̥̳̜͙̖͉̙̞̠͈̹͉͓̥͕͕͙̗̞̜̙̬̦̩͍̮̎̀̈́̓̎̇̂̈́̋̓͂̿̆̉̾̏̋̍͂̑͂̊̇̄͒͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̨̛̛̛̺̪̝̟͓̤̫̩̹̟͚̪͙̫̻͍̾͑̔̓̄̒͛͂̌̂̉̃̎̿̇̂̎̇̏̓̀͛͊̍̇͛͐͊̓̒̑̈́̔̉̈́̉̍̆̋̀̍͑̆̓̊̉͒̀̆͊̒͌̽̓̊̈́́̀̆͛͂̎̒̕͘͘͘͜ͅŵ̵̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̛̛͙͕̺͎̥̘̮͍͚̟̥͓̬͙̦̖̮͉̱͕̫̗̥͎̼͈̺̖̩͚̣̜̗͍̝̫̝̞̞͚͇̝͍̦͓͎̬̮͙͚̥̬̥̰͇͖̰͕̞̥̫̦̣̜͕̞̣̠̦̩̫̳̙̣̥͎̹͎̞̱͉̻͍͈̙̘̟̩̫̘̰̣̯̹̟̤̗͖͖̫͔̯̥̖̤̞̦̗̗̦̠̗̠̖̜̖̲̪̣͕̼̰̤̠͔͕͉̪̙̟̱͚̜̳̗̖̩͙̝̱̤̝̹̠̰͎͓͍̩̺̰̰̤̥̪͍̱̦͎͉͕͚̱̻͙̼̞̼̍͆͆̈́͋̃͋̌͂̌̏͆͂̆͛̅̾́̊́̅̈́́̄̓̀͗̑̈̈̿̉̔͌̔̓͂̊̍̇͂̑̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅh̴̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̛̛͙̝̳͙̤͕̮̼̙̠̯͉̼͇͕͎̰̱̭̰͔͓̞̫͔͓͓̩̯̝͎̞̜͖͈̥͔͇̺̫̪̦͖̣̠̬̺̱͓̤̘̳͙̺̲̺͖̪͎̣̙͍̲̬̗̞̠͕̞̼̟͇̺̫̙̠͔̫̦̯̍́͒̀̎͋͆͒̊͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̛̛͉̼̣̲̟͙̪̮̰͍̦̩̲̣͖͓̺̝̪͓̗͇͇̮̭̻̱͎̳͙̯̳̗͎̹̩͚͍̞͖̗̖͖̼̭̺̬͔̘͚͊̂̏͂̈́͂̓̈́͒́͂̎͊̎́̅͗͛́͋͑́̉̏̃̈́̓̆̑̍̀̐̈́͒͗̌̇̇̓̇̌̏͗̈́̑͐̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠ę̵̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̲͍̪̦̱̱̦̜̪̙̪̲̪̲̤̮̺̘͕̳͎̼̥͎͕̣̫̻̹͖͔̻͈̱̜̤̥̥̗͉̰̼̻̻͙͓̳̲̺̻̫̙̪͇͈͖̭̲̼̞̻͖̺̺̭͇̠̲͕̪͚̥̖̜̭͚͔͖̹̭̮̥̣̹̮̣͓̬̗͉̖̪̖̰̩̗̥͍͍̱̭̱̟̩͎̰̳̜͚͎̭̻̠͖̮̟͕̖̖̩̥̪̞̯̹̻̼̈́̔̍̾̀̾́̍̽̿̈́̑̃͛͋̾̾̉͆̈́̄͗̔̉̍͊͋̄̔͑̉̐̍́̆̋̽̉̀̾̊̾͐͒̿͑̐̇́͌̓̓̈́̈̀̀̋̋̈́̃̌͗̂͂̑̇̑̊͂̄̈́̆̅̍̊̉̽̂̽͑̔̅̅̈́̾͂̓̌̾̎͋̉̓̎̈́̌͑͑́̊̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅl̸̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̪̥͉͓̭̬̮͕̻̫̣͕̳͍̭̩̮̟͙̩͓̩̥͖͔̪̜͔̣͔̱̘͎̹͙̯̮̞͚̘͚̖̭͔̗̭̱̭̹̻̥̞͕͕̻̱̲̫̩͕̩̗̖͎̭̗͖̟̱̞̟͇̣̼̝͖̦̮̳̽̏̿̃̈́̅͛͋̏͌̈́̽̔̆͂̄̅͂͒͊̄̄̔̽̈́͐̓̇̈̐̎͐̒̓̀̀̈́͗̍̾̔̐̓͐͆̐̐͒̈́̆̊́͂̇̅͒͑̾̉̏̈́͒̽̽̅͋̑̌́͋̑͆̏̇͐̀̓̉͑̇̊̂̀̌̊͛̓̀͂̄̆͑͗̃̆̾̈́́̅̽̑̈́͗̑̔͆̈́̀͋͆͊̇̈́̃͌͑̀̈́̂̆͑̿͒̉̿͂̿̍́̎́̓́̋́̀̽̔̂͆͆̀͐̽̿͒̈́͆̈̂̉̿͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅs̵̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̛̛͙̟͙͖̱̣̹̹̪̻̞͔͈̲̙̙͓͈͉̻̟̙̹͙̰͕͔̯̲̺̮͈͈͓̱̮͉̥̬̬͚̯̼̱̖͔̺͕̩͇̜̙̺͉͎̫̠͖̮̪̗͚̬͉̻̮̩̼̱̼̥̗̖̱̜͉͎̖̟̜̫̩̉̓̌͛̇̑̉̿̂̓͊̽̀̄̔̂́̋̌͆̓̽̑̅̉͂́̍̓͐̄͒̓̅͑͑̏͋̆͒̽̈́̏͂͒͆͂̆̀̊̒̐̂̀̍̒̊̄̌̉̓̓̉͗̾̀͑̂̀́̾̎͂̆̉̎̄̀̊̿̀̿̑̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̛̛͎͓̫̥̘̩͖̳̪͉͓̥͎̙͕̪̭͔̯̳̳̫̤̮̜̗̟̗͖̩̦͇̝̲̖̘̣̬͎͍̭̘̪̜̝̙̟͕̯͖̣͉͍̰͍̟͎̪͈͉̘̞̜͙̝̯͕̩͉̤̻̲̭͍͉̻̤̭͎̝͓̟̠̱̲̖͈̹̞͖̫̜͚̻̤̲͕̭̹̳̗̝͍̩̖̥̼͙̞̼̮͙̣̝̦̺̗̰̥̣͉̙̳͕̙͙͖̠̖̳̬͔̪͚̰̰̮̞͙̜̘̰̬̲̝̝̼͎̜̦̤͖̺͚͖̻̦͉͖̻̳̈̂̉͊̾̃̏̎̀̑̔̍̿̓͆̆͊̽̈̈́̒̄̊̌͒͋̑̄͋̈́̽̓̍͑̿̊̋̉͆͗̒͒͗̍́̑̏̐̾̾̂̈́̅̾̑̄̂̉̈́͊̽̎͛̏̄̍͛̊̑̀̐̊͐͆̏̈́̈́͋̽̓̐̅͑́̏̔͂̎̒̌͂̽͂̇̔͂̋̑̾̊̍͛̂̓̉̉̀͐̍̾̔̏͒̊̈́͆͑͛́͑͛̈́̒̀̈́̾̄̾̑̌̓͐̆͛̽̊͊̏̒̍̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̧̛̙͚̗̲̣͇̰͉̯͓͈͉̦̰̻̱̳̺̼͓̤̹͍̠̠͉͉͖̝̘͕̩͓͉̫͈̱͓̟̙̮͉̼̪͔̗͇̼͇̜̀͒̐̐̋̄́͊̇͂̇̆͆̀̑̿̏͑͂̅̈̄̈́̐̏̃͌͛͒̐̆̀͒̓̎̓͒̔́̓͋̓̍̆̈́̈́̈́̓͂̍̆͋̽̒̉͗̃͑̂͐̃̈́̓́̈́͋̉͗̔̔̑̇̄̂͂̂̎̐̓̇̌̈́̈́̍̋̌̿̃̇͛̏̈́͌̑͊̃̿̔̒̃͑̓̎̉͊̆̀̓̈͑͑̅̇̑̊̓̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅr̴̡̛̛͕̝̪̬̜̭̦̭̩̱̗̣̭̞̖̻̼͇̟̘͌͋̅͑̔̎̔̑̾́̋̑̑̿͐̃̀̊̉̄̎͑̓̃͂̐͐̇͒̀͗̾͐͗͐͂̒̆̑̊̍̃̽͗̃̍͂̈̿͑̅̏͋̏͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝a̴̢̨̨̡̧̛̦̯̝͙͔̦̝͖͚͚̹̹̺͈̺̦̩̻͔̠͇̲̳͕͖̤̹̺̜͔͙͙͒͗̿͌̈́̍̌̓͛͊̿̀͛̐̀̐̍͒̀̆̍͂̀̋̔̽́̉̓̆͋́̒͌́͛͋̆͑͐͌̒̋̓́̉́̒́̌̂͒̋̋̏̋́͆͆̉͑̎̀̋̾̂͂̈́̓͗̿̌̉̾̄̓͛̄͂͗͌͌́̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅç̴̧̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̫̣̯̣̯̼͔̮̣͎͙̗͈̭̪̗͙͔͍̗͉͓̲̮̲̖͔̪̲̹̩̗̙̲̖͕̣͍̺͕̻͎̰̬̖͉̜̱͈̹̬̱̦̩̞͔̺͙̘̪͖͎̝͓͇̖͚̼̣̠͖̹̦̬̬͕̭͙͙͎͔͉̘͓̝͉͓͚̣̼̻͎̯͈̱̤͚̤̥̘̻̯̜̳͓̥̰̦͔̟̞̱̘̫̜͈͚̱͕̰̩̜̯̟̩̘̘̟̹̟̲̪͎̝̭̟͔̺̺̯̟̜̼̗͚̲̼̞͖̖͍͚̝̹̬̻̖͍͈̩͍͔͋̑͒͊̿̃̀͆̉̓́́̂̿̐́̌̃͌͋̍̑̍̄̈̌͂̀̃͗̒͒̉͑͑̐̃̋̑͗͂̈́͊̀̄̾̌͋̏̽̇́̉͛̈͛̈̓̐̽̈́̉͆̇̾͐̃̋̂̈̍̓̔͌̏̃́̾̓̆́̆͂̓͒̒̓͊̃͛͂͂̔̿̀͌̂̈́͐̏̾̎͊̿̉̓̔̔̒̆̋͐̓̍͒͛̓̎͊̈́̐̿͑́͌̑̑̒̆̍͗̍̄͑̇͒͐̒̈́̈́͂́͛̈́̌̄̒̊̋̎͐̏̍͐̊͆̿̆̀̓̊́̈́̄̽̄͊̂̐̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅk̴̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͍͉̖̮̜͙̬͚̹̥̳̫̤͎̰̜̦͓͖̭͍͎̭̞̣̹̠̲̜͙̮̊̊͋̉̃͆̃͛̓̃̅̆͆͒͌̂̽͑͑̋̓̈́̈̅̿̔̓̒̾͑̏̐͐̀̑̿͒̓̎̃̽̅́̃̉͒͂̂́̅̾̉̃̈́̃́̑̈́͊̉͐͋̓̇̄͆͌̉̋͑̌̍̉́̇̓͌͐͊́̆̾̎̾̑͌̈́̋̒́̇̂̿̾̿̎͋͗̋͂̈́̒̇̑͒͋̈́̏͊͂͛͂͐̍͂͌́͗̌͒̓̿́͑͒͗̾̓̎̾̈́̌̀̑͂̆̍̆̓̔̄̒̏̒̂̈̽̉̐͋̒̂́͐̈̒̃̑̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝,̷̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̲̰̦̖̱̬̱̤̭͖̼̘̲̝̹̠̗̦̖̘͕̺͉̱̟̳͈̰͕͎͕̣͚̖̥̥̰̦͚͚̱͇̳̳̳͓̤͓̭̭̯̘̘͉̫͇̞͎̪̙̫̱̙͓͕̝̘͉͕̬̠̖̲̠͈̙̗͖͖̣̤͎̟̮̤̞̩̝͇̣̣̥͙̟̥̪̱͖̞̼̦̰̲̥̘̫̲͕̰͇̝̟͕̺̲̮̻̺̺͇͈̰̱̫̘̜̼͖̖̼̮͂̏̏̈̈́̂̆̏̌͊͂̿̽͛̍̓͑͊͗͌̈́͋͗̍̌͊̍̂̈́̆̅̀̃̂́̾̎̀̏͐̉̂̐̀̃̀͑̋̈́̉̇̒̒̀̾̄̒͑̈́̃͌̊̎̈́̑̈́̿̉͂̇̇̿͗̃͛̋͂̓́̏̔̿͑̈́͊̒́̉́̏̈́̊̓̿̓͒́͋̓̈́͊̄́́̎̐͆̃͗̃̑̒̂͑́̿̒͑̈̋̅̆̾̐̄̒̿͑̾̅͌́̂̅̑̆̿̅͐̈́͐͗̾̆̈́̓̈̂̉̄́̑͋͂̍͐̈̋͒̉̈́̐͒̆̀͗͗̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̴̢̛̛̛̛̼͔͙͓̰̤̥̮͚̹̬̦͔̙̥̫͓̺̹̜̯͍̯̲͉͈͓̱̞͍͔̦̖̙̙̹̗̪̻͎̺̝̲̳͓̲̮̞͂̉̈́̍̅̓̎̈͊͆̎̽̈͗̅̿̌̿̒̆̂͑̈̔͛̔͆̄͆̽͒̇͑̇̈́̾̒͗́̌̆̋͗̄̒̃̔̐̇̀̓͋̓̋͑͋͐̄̓̀̈́͗̌̅̆̊̊̌̐̂͌͊̑̅͗̑͗̐́̄̈́̀̎̂́̈́̈̈́̈́͒̇̈̂͗̎̏̾̆̿̀̄͊͗̓̌̀͊̿́̓̾̎͂̄̾̆͋͌̃͌͛̊͛̅̈́̽̌̉͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̫̼̝͈̤̠̮̦̼̱̪̰͖̮̯̟̩̜̭̤̗̙̬̬͉̭͕̭̤͙͚̣̲̩̻̭̼̠̖̤̣̳̥̥̫͉̥̞̹̝̞̖̱̤̣͕̠̮͖͕̖͙̣̤̖̼̦̪̟̭̯̱̭͕͙̳̥͌̆̄̈́́̈́́̑̊̄̎̀̄́̐͌̆͛̈́̃̉̊̋͑̑͑͑̐̀͂̉̈́̐̀͊̔̆̓̈͒̉̐̋̒̅͗̄̒͑͋̅̃̇̂̋̅͗͊̏̐͑̍̄̅̌̀̇͑̃̄̓̈́́̈́̑͊̄͂͌̀̔͒̋͐͋̊̓͋̊̌͑̔̋͗̽͑͗͌͗̔͐̀̅̔͒̔̍̓̄́̄̏̑̌̔̽́̅̿̈͋͆̈́͑͋̀̊͛̀̈̑͊̈́̌̔̓̃̄̆́͐͆̄̌̆̅͊́̂̏̔́͑͋̑̍̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅT̴̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̧͚͓̥̲͚̲̘̣̫̠̗͉̳̳̻̗̞̤̪͇̺̻̭̻͓̱̳̮̭̻̰̥̬̦̱̩̝̝͉̰̺͎̜̝̗̹̣͍̜̗̠͚̣͙̘͍̯̠͖̩̳͔̟̝͍͕͖̙̰̩͈̟̭̭̤͚̘̳͔̩̯͎̝̙͙̙̖̦̲̝͕͖͕̼̟̲̿ͅͅͅa̵̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̨͉̪̖͖͖̣̱̭̯̰̞͚̜̟͕̭̥̱̜͍̲͍̙͙͍̲̞̦̫̜̠̗̳̫̜̬͔̗͕̫̰̙̥͇͚͖̦͙̥̦͎̳̪͔̘̤̰̙̯̲͙͍̲͇͕̫͙̩̳̬̭̦̮̦̘̪̖̦̣̘̝̹̣̟͖̹͖͙͎̳̤̪͎̲̩̱̮͖͇̮̖͈̤͚͚̳͔̻͚̠̗̰̭̝̺̫̥̙̹̮̺̻̜̖̺̝̦͉̫͎̬̻͍̙͙̼̞̥͛̊͒̽͆̈́̉̓̾̃͑͑̇̔̃́̇̿̍̍̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̢̨̛̖̫̱̭͈̟͎͚͚̹͔̲̻̻͔̤̘̜̥͉̋̀̓̿̔̀̅̓͐̂̇̔́͒̉́̈́̽̄̀͒̓̋̓̎̃̉̂̂͋͑̈́̋̎̄̎̍͋̌́́̉̅̀̉̀̋͒̑͌͒̅͑̏͋̒͂̒̏́͛͂͂̍̄͋̀̿̄̿́́͌̑̿̂͗̽̀̍́̑̀̀̋̾͑̋͑́̌̏̈́̌͒͌̎͗̀́͋̈́͂̌͑͌́̃̈́̈̅̂̏͋̋̀̐͑͑̇͐̋̀̂̿̅̀̔͗͛͐̄͑̿͌̌͗̽̊̀̇̉͑̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅl̴̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̺̤̖͇̩̜̗̩̤̭̭͕̼̪͚̬̻̱̜̯͍͕̻͉͉̠̝͍͕͕̱̤̺̩̙̝͔̩̬̺͈̥̥̠͕͙̭͉̖̯͕̘̼̻̱͉̤̙̺̰̘̻̞̖̲͈͉̟̲̤̦̮͔͓̪͙͇̭͖͓̘̮̝̳͓̼̦̞̤̖͈͍̠̼̜̱͇͎̻͍͙̍̈́͒̒̐̓͋̆̀̃̎̃̈͒̎̏̿́̂͑̈́̊͐̊̀̓͐́͗͐̀̓͂̄̓̈́͊̀̔̀̇̆̀̌̑̾͆̈́̓̋͛̏̏͐̽͑̔̅̌͐́̉̓̌͒͌̈́̇̒̉̈́̀̔͋̋͌̑́̈́̋̀̎̉̾̐̇͊̀́̓͛͗̄͑͊͐́͑͑̋̋͑͛̽͂̓̊̅͂́͌̄͌́͛̽͑͛̿͑͊̌͊̊́̀͒̾̌͋͂̃̾͂̀̅́͗͌̊̎̆̐̔̔̔̓̀̄̇̒̒̏̀̈̽̐̎͐̀͐̀̃̇́̅̅͛̑͐͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͉͙̔̏̾̀̽̉̇̃̅̇̇̓͂̉͋́̂̅̂͋̏̽̅̔̊͑̉̓̊̊̀͛̓̀̂̎̅̍́̈́̓̿̌̌̾͒͋̐͌̏̐̂͂̓̆̎̈́̈́̽̅̄͛̎͗̓̈͊͒̔̐̅͗̈́̓̓́͗̋̎͊̽̀̈͋̈̾̓̑̊͌̈̒̈́͋̿̅̈́̎̿͂̉̓̍̈́̎̐̂̾̈̈́̂̈́̋̐̇̊͛̓͘̚͘͘͘͠͠͠͝͝ ̸̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̻͖͍̤̫̬̗͙̝̺̹̜̘͙͖͖̦͔̠̮̰̯̗̣̩̮̝̰̜͉̟͇̹̫̙̮̹̳̲̟̮̪̤͍͍̣̤̯͇̫̺̮̦̝̹͕͍͚̝̜̼͕̪̳͔͍̟̹͕̦̤͔̩̬̺̩͔̤̗̖͙̥̬̬͍͈͓̙̈́͗́͐͆̍̐̉̉̂͊̄̈́͂͗̋̑͒͊̅͆̎͊͆̑͂̒͛͂̽̅̀̇̅͊̔͆̔͐͐̑̽̒̈́͗̎͊̉͋̓̄̔͊̓̐̆̆̔́͂̈̂͑͗̒͗̈́͛̀̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̢̡̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̖̙̘̱̥͇̻͍͈͕͎̥̲͔̰̖̣͓̩̰͙̤͈̻͕̱̟̰̦͎͖̝̥̤̗̹̠͙͉̤̦̗̲̣̥̼̻͕̘̰̬̭̞̜͍̮̭͉̞̟̞͉̺̘̤̤̗͖̳͍͔̻̼̗͔̮̟͉̜̭̺̪̪͇̼̮̹͉͍̘̻̣̺͖̹̠͓̩̜̼̥̓̓̈́͌͐̄́̍̂̅͌̓̊̂̌͑͋͗̍̇̏̑̉́̏̄̿͆̒̈̄͛̓̔̈́̈́̐̀̀̾̔͌͒̈́̓̆̉͌́̋̈́̔͛͂̉̈̀̓̍̽̈́̈́́̍̈́̊̇̎̓̅͒͂͊̔̂͊̎̈́̌́͐̎͌͗̆́̇̇̌̎͂̾̌͐́͐͊̔̃̑̊̍̽̒̾̄͋͂̄̀̿͌̿̄̀̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅā̷̢̧̢̡̡̠̪͕̲͎̭̻̪̫͍͔̰͖̱̣͇̠̱̬͔̹̘̟̬̣͔̝̞͖̙̙̺͍͈̪̺͇͖̗̝̹̻̩̝͔͇̜̞̄̋̆͘͘̚ͅͅÿ̴̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̯̙̻̼̳͍̺̹͍̼͕͇̹͚͕̘̺͍͇̣̭̱̗̪̞̪̠̗̠͎̤̩̰̰͍̺̼̜̪͚̞̩̺̺̰͖̣̜̝͙̭͙̩̬̦͕̫͈̞̖̥̙̹̤̥̙̭̠̻̼̣͇̼̤̜̜̞͕͍̲̮̺̫̣͇̭̻̘̱̤̗͈͖͙̬̙̱̻̗̬̻̞̥͙̹͔̭̗͕̣̞͉̈́̿͌̀̈́̋̽̑̅̄̋͌̒̄͗͒̀͒̋̀̊͋̓͌͛̀̂̌̇̀̔̍̌̓̈̐͌̏̋͐̍̀̏͋̅͆̉͑̉͊̀̀̾̓̽͆̍͛̈̃͆̐̇̈́̽͒̈̆̋̃̓̍͒͒̿̃̈́̆́̈̈́̈͗̂̾̅̿̔̈́̈́̂̓͂̓̇̅́̈́̐̓́͒̓͆̿͐̀̆́͒̊̇̀̑͐̀̔̅͑͛̊̆̕̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅs̷̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̛͍͙͈͚͚̺̳̱͕̭͔̱̖̯̞̲̺̖̗̤̗͉̖͔̩̠̩̞̠̹̥̫̬̬̗̳͉̞͕̲̖̜̩̦͚̫͎̗͎̣̖̦̳͔͇̭̖͙̬̗͖̼̬̜͍͎̯̠̖͈̱͍̲͙̗͚̝̞̠̬̑̇̒̽̉̓̆̑̇̂́̌̐̾̿̎̔́͛̿̈́͋̆̂̉̿̍̒́́̀̀̽͌͋̏̈́͋̐͌̓̑̋̔̐̋͗͗̾̿̑̔͋̈́͛̈́͑̉̉̐̿̓̽́̈́͛̔̑̂̓̇̐͆̾͐̉̓̋̓̏̓̀̓̀̐̈̃͗̊͗̀̇̿̄̃̀͛̒͊̓̔̂̄̈́̋̀̌̅͊͂̃̆̌̔̔̑͌̿͑̃̃͆̋̐̄̋͆̓̌̾̔̀̊̅̒̽̂͋̀̈́̐͊̏̿̉̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ,̴̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̡̛͇͚̪̯͙̞̙̹̼͕̦͈̠̹͓̯̙̜̤̦̰̟̞̥̲̬̱̜̲̠͕̜͈̣̳̩͕̹̹̖͍̗̺͉̖̯̬̯͎̭̠̳̦͓̤̺̲͕̬͍̲͕͓̠̲̫̥̱̬͎̙͕̼̗̬̯͔͖͓͈̠̼̫̬̼̩̤̳͔͔͇̳̻̲͎̻̳̗̙̹̻̤͍̼̤̦̥͎͚͚̝̥̗͔͎͙͎͇̦̺͖̳͎͕̣̝͈̲̗̥̗̟̦̱̦̣͖̬͖̣̱̤̗̱͙̬̹͔̥̣̙̼̞̺̇͌̅̀̂̽̌͒͑̄̏̉̈́͊̒̾̔̇̄͑͆̔̈́͒̿̐́̂̇̍͊̎̾͒̓̈̂̔̾͂̈́̓͌͂̿͂͆̾̐͂̑̋̇̀̀̔͛̃̇͑̇͗̆̀́̑̋̇̋̎͌̀̔̆̔̓̏̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̞͇̪̼͚̥̠͕̳̞̻͕̭̤͚͖̟͈̻͍͎͈̘͚̰̦̟̝͇͎͓̲̟͔̗̣̬̩̫͍̞͉̫̻̯̝͓͙̟̰̮̺̻̙̲͖̅̀̄̍̐̾̄̉̅̾͆̾̐͑͗̾̔̌́͒́̌̿̏͗͌̄̈́̃̌̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̨̨̨̢͕̭̹̲͙̻̭̱̥̼͎͙̬̦͎̙͚̤̤̦͇̝͔͑̉̇͒̐͋̐̐̄̄͒̇͂̀͂͊̔̃̎̓̾̅̂̓̿̏̉͑̿̊̈́̃̇̃̿̓̓̋͆̍́̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅi̵̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛͉̝̤̝͖͔͙̤̰̩͙͇̤̝̮̮͉̺̲͎̳͔̝̜̮̟̣̳͇̱̗͕̺̤͇̫̫̣͖̪͍̫̬̺̳̜̟̲̠̝̲̻̻͓̱̺̼̜͍͚͈̫̼̟̦̗̞̖̗̻͙̺̬̖̱̱͙̳̼̦̺̻͉̯̘̮͕̠̦͎̭͕̘͍̺̭̘͈͎̼͇̤̗̞͉͈͍̱̻͈̘̼̻͔͑̋͑͌̈́͐͊̾͊̽̅͆͂̃͑͗̈́̈̈́̄̈̈́́̅͊̑̐͌͋͊́̒̽̌̌̍̀̈́͌̆̐͂̈́͌̓́͑̉̂́͂̓̔̈̈̀͗̀̿͋͛̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̡̧̛̛̺̥̥̣̤̲̪͇͖̩̼̘͉̙͕̦̰̝̤͎̣͍̤̻̫͎̝͈̪̯̪̱͙͖̘͉͖͈͕͕̥̫̝͈͍̗̰̫̪̮̯̻͙̜̯̝̜̮͖͕̠͚̭̞͙͕͑̐͆͐̈́̀̍̓̍̎̊̈́́̓̈́͆̽̎́͋̌͗̄͌͒̈̉̇́̋̄͑̃͒̀̃͑͗̇͂̈͊̈̀̆̊́͋͋̓͗̅̄̓̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅḩ̴̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̤͈̰̹͙̘̗͍̭̹̼̳͍̱̞̻͓͕̣̲͇͎̠̭͍̝̦̰̟̲͖͔̠̳̫͕̘̥͖̰̝̯͕̰̓̑̈́̆̓͐͛̃̂̀̄͆͛̎͛̂̒̓͂̔͑͂͂̔̿̾̆͊͂̇̃̄͗́̋̇́́̓͂̊́̃̐̀̏̄͗̏̐̊̇̌̈́̈́̅̾̈́̉̽̌̔̾͒̇̅̏͗̍́̒͒͒͊̆͐̀̔̑̀͂̅̑͛̓̍̔̊̏͊̿͒̔̀̃̀̅̒̄͋̀̋̔̍̽͌͆̓̓̇͂̈́̃̄͑̃͛͑͂̌͑͆̒͑͗̓̑̀́͂̂̐̉͊̒͊͆̾̃́̊̃̓̌̈́̊̂̈͂̂́̍͑̃̄̈́̋́͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅọ̵̢̡̧̨̙͓̫̠̤͉̺͕̰̗̭̺̯͔͙͙̮̤̳̹̠̯̫̬͇̥̞̉̏̀̉̈͂̈̒̎̏̓̄̈́͊̓͐̈̈́̒͌̉̏͆͆͗́̔̓̈́̽̀͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͝ͅư̸̡̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̰̥̖͎̪̹̘̗̙͖͔̰͍̼͚̟̜͕͔̣̱͔͙̞̲̮͎̝̪͓̳͙͖̭̝̲̱͖͎͓̙̠̪͍̫̝̗̩̩̺̦̞̼͎͛̍͂̾̇̓͑͗́͗̄̅̂̆́̄̋͛̆̊̈́̊̓͊̎̉̆͋̀̒͆̆͊̊̈̍̂̉͑̅̓̅̉̉̾̊̃̍̓̍̿̍̈̇͑̑̆͋̇̋̎̒̅̋̈́̄̓͌̈́̊̈́̀̾͂͑̉͑͐͆͒̈́̿̊̿̃̉̋͋̉͛̊̈̒̏̓͑͒̊͊̈́̍̐͋̈́̀͐̓̂̂͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅţ̶̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͉̱̯̗̠̠̮͙͉̮̱̘͚͖̘̰̟̻̼̖̪͓̬̹̺̥̝̤̰͉̬̺̣͚̳̖̲͎͙̦̙̩̹̻̙̠̬̻̩̲̭͚͓̯̰̗̣͎̖͖̭͍͍͇͎̜͓͕͔̱̩̰̼͖̞͙̖͍͚̞̖̘̩̭̩̻̭̖̪̝̙̘̫͓͓̭͓͖̟̻̗̏̈́̽̓̒͗̿̓͂͊͆͒͂̈́̒̌̅̓̈͛͛̂͑̈̏̌̑̇̆͑̎͑̓̐͊̈̉̆̃͛̿͌̿̈́́̇̓͋͐͛͂̇͆̍͆͐́̀͂̿̀̈̆̔̉̾̈́̈́͊͊̿͊̓̂͆͋̅̍̔̿̈́̈̆̏̂͂̓̔̑̈́͌́͛̓̎̎̈́́̔͊͋̎̀͐̌͗̂̀̽̍̒͂̒̏͌͋͂̔͒̆̑̊̊̃̌̆͋́̍̇̍̊̒̎́̃͒͒̂͋́͑͆͋̈͛̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̢̨̡̛̛͈͇̗͔͖͎̲̱͕̟̫͇̙̬͖̖̮̩͚̳̹͚̩͙͕͓̪͔̗̼̪̩͕̤̱̘̮͍̟̺͖̘̠̰͖̖̰̹̭͚͇̗̦̞͕̱͔̯̲̖̜͕̖̥̻͍̮̘̫͔̘̤̣̖͎͖͕͉̮̻̙̺̬̝̜͓̣̥͇͍̤̺̪͕̗̪͉̻̝͖͍̠̱̥͓͈̝͉̹͎̭̙̭̘̠̟͔͚̞̭̤͉̯̗͔͕̝̤͙̲͓̞̰̱̥̻̩̮̻̼͍̟̖̠͚̬̳͔͔̖͉̩̻̰̲̳̬̫̠̝͎̼̙̘̩̻̭͎͙̦͇̠̮͔̰̼̖͕̫͍͒͐͒͂̏͋̉͌̂͌̏̅̇̔̄͌̏̑̈́̏͛̄̍̑̉͗̀̐̾̐̉̆̏́̈̓͆̽̉̅̈́̐͋͑͗̀̎̒̏̅̏̈̎͊̇̌̏͛͌̉͂̅̽̈́̽͂̿̄͐̃́̋̄̇̿̋̇̄̈́̄͌̾̐̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̵̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̛̫̬̰͇̤͚̣̙̠̘͔̦̼̥̹̦̖̣̗̝͖̰͇̟̣͖̥̰̗̪͉̤̞͙̰̗͖̱͕̖͔̹̰̳͓͚͕̫͓̱̺̜̩͈̟͎̫̤͙̳̣̟̟̥͉͈̱͇̝̟̥̫̳͈̬͕̞̻̗͚̤̪̺͇̺͔̬̭̥̳̲͇͇̝̮̙͔͖̻̤͆̏͆̀̂̉͌̋̓̍͒̔̾̾̊͌̒̐́͐̇͊̒̑͑̓̌̅̄̏̆͑͊͒̓̍͂̓̓̑̆͐̍̋̀͛̀̍̏́̇̎̇̾͑̄͊̒̈̓̓́̀͒͆͐̑̈́̐̉̈́̋̓̀̆̐̃̓̾͑̅͋̆̈́̐̓̇̊̈̈́̾͐͗̓̂̆̈́̔̄̇̾͐̔̓̅̌̀́̈́̑̄̆͗͒́͑̃̒͌̊̐̇͋̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅļ̵̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̡̡̛̱͙͈̗̠̩͕͉̠̱̖̫̞͈̭̳̘̗̼̲̰̠̞̮̼̠͔̞͙̼̮̫̝͙͖̗̥̤͙̦̥̤͚̪͖̲̗͓̯̱͍̩͈̺̯̩̥͖͔̝͎͈̝̻̦̗͉̱͙̳̪͙͍̥̹̣͖̪̝̤͕̮̠̪̦̗̟̠̭̲͙̖̱̜̣͓͕̦͎̠̝͖̗̬̤̺̳͙̞͍̼̦̮̺̻̯̩͈͔͈̼̝̲̝͔͈̜̬͇̫̺̺͎͉̘͙̤̝̲̭͈̼͍͇̙̘̖͕̰̰̜̙̿̈́͂̏̔̾͊͊̿̀͂̀̅̒̈́̃̾̍̌̎̽̏́͒͒̔͗̎͒̄͊́̅̏̃͗̈́̂̍̒̊̎͌̊̈́̋̐̑̇̀̔̎͗̓̓͆͛̃̑̽̑̄͐̎̓̀̆̌̆̈́̀͐̊̾̋́̽́̃͋̎̏̎̒̏̈́͂̒̀̅͑̾̿̀̓̓͊̓̆͐͑̑̌̀͊̈́̔͆͂̀̊͛̌͂̈́̏̐̔̀͛̔̍͐̈̋̌͑͑̿̌̉́̔̑̾̄̇̈́̇̿́̂͋̐́͂̿̀̈́̇̈́̑̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅï̴̢̢̢̢̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̳̪͎̰̻̼̪̰̪̼̹̳̥͚̮̖̞̼̩̪̹̥̦͚͖̬͙͈̭̩̯̪̩̳̪̤̞͓̹̙͍̺͍̻̙̜̰͔̦͇͎̙̥̮͕̼̬̟̘͕͇̠̜͈̰̘̠̮̘̞͖̲̙̯̥̦̖̙͓̻̜̙̪͓͈̻͉̱̳̼͈͖͍͓͍̝̮̙̼͔̘̮̦̩͔̯̼̹̯̠̜̙͍͎̓̑̀͑́̐̈́͂͂͑̊̉̈͑̐̈̆͛͊̂́̔͒͐̂̀̾̋͋̑̈́̍̄́̈́̉͊͂̈́̏̃̈́̇͐͊͊̓̃͛͗̌̔̄̋͂̅̾̌̀̃̾̽̾̃̄̈́̈́̐̈̀̈̍͗̈́̊̽́̒͛̾̔̉́́̒̈́̓͐̊̐̂͊͆͛͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝n̵̡̡̢̹̫͍͓̱̱̣̱̗͎͖͕͔̠͔͖̓̏̒̂̈́̈́̾̎̈̉̑̔͛̔͌̓͂̐͑͐͛̓͋̽̈́̈́̆́͗̆͛̑͗̾̄͐͛͌́̉́̽̉͌̌́͛̈́͊̏̉̊̅̊̆̈́̃͒̚͘̕̕͘̚͝͝ķ̵̢̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̳̖͎̘͙͕̻͍͙̗̰̗̦̩͚̞̬̤̟̫̤̲͕̲̞̭͍͖͍̣̖̻̼̦̠̠͉͔̯͔͈̳̥̠͓̤̠̳͇̘̰́͐̎̍̂͐͗̆͆́̈͗͐̔͂̋͋͛̈́̉́̑́̑́̾͊͂̎͗̊̔̈͂̋̿͂̀̆͐̽͑͑̈́́̈́̋̔̌̓̐̆̀̄̅̃͌̆̾̏͆̊̎̓̓̌̈́̓̒̏̽́̈͌̎̔̆̈́̽̄̑̈́̈́̓̌͐͛̈̂̾͛͊̇̈͂̆̌̄̂̈́̈̓̄͒̉͑̔̓͋̈̅̍̐̎̊̓̃̆̇̾́̔͑̓́̐̉̌́͒̏̈́̃̍̇̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝i̴̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͕̤̟͖̥̝̱̹̗͈̼̯̳̩̬̬̤̹͎͕̻̪̙̩̥͔̝̻̖̬͚͖̞̰̙̺̦͕̤̫͎̮̱̼͍̝̩̲̤̭̜̹͚͎̟̻͙̳͍̲̲͍̰̬̙̖̗̼̭̲̬͖̥̪̰̻̬͈͖̺̞̝̝̪̬̪̋̓͆̀͛̇̇̇̀̾̔̌̓̾̍̎̂̈́͑̓̄̾̆̌̉̽͌͗̀̍̋̐͌̉̒̎͆͒̓̄̓͐̋͒̍͛̀́̈̿̒͐̀̉̆͗̈́͊̉͗̂̑̑̐̊̈́͗͂͐̂̄̆̔̓̎̀̽͊̍̋̃̒̉̑̂́̆̈́̂̆̾̈̊̃͐̌̾̒̀͗̾͐̾̓͌͂̾͂͌̆̂͒͋̌͊̋̄͂͗̓̈́̈́̀͗́̀̎͂̽̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̵̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̝̗͉͖̲̝͕̫͚͖̺̫͖͓͙͓̪̯̺͖̞̭͖̞̼̪̝̪̣͎̥̟͔̳̫̬̟̼̻͓̰̤̤̙͚̖͔̖̯̣͕̩͔̗̟͉̞̯͇̮̗̖̦̞̰͉̝̘̯͈̼͇̙̟̞̭͖̯͇͉̗͙͉̺͍̞̘͔̟͎̫̼͉̭͙͚̼̫͙̖̳̙̘̘͎̦͖̲̺̙̣̙̟̟͍͉͚̻̥̩̞̫͚̙̪̟̘͖̤̮̟͓̻̙͇̯̪̦̻̗̩͚͙͇̠̹̥̰̥̹͉̥̳̫͔̺͍̦̖̼̭̭̳͎̥̲͇̟͚̝̱̗͌̀̒̄̇̅̽̾̋́̉̌͐́͂́̈́̌̿́̒͗̇̒͆͛̋̑́͂̇̈͛̈̔͆͂̄́͗̊͒͋͛͊͋̃͊̃̃̋̓̽͒̊͛͐͆̊͛̌͊̔̋̈́̓̑̂̎̐͋̓͂̇̀͋̏̿̍̉̍̽͗̈́̄͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝g̵̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̠͖̱̲̩͓͍͍͇͔̪̭̭͚̤͚͓͓̹͖͙̦͙̞̟̪̰͉̲̫̼̮͔̫̗̣͈̖͔͈͈̩̲̥̣̻̗̻̲̦͈̙͎̲̣̜̺̠͎̗̳̼̲̲͙̳͕͓̗̜͚̻̙̥͉̙͈̻̙̪̼̲͎̩̭̭̥͔̦͈̱̗̰̹̤̙̳͇̺̪̭͍͍̲̭̺͚̜̪̺̞̙̝̘̠̮̥͔̖̝͓̪̜̟̺̱͔̻̤͖̲̘̪̬̭̥̠̲̯̟͎̤̖̼͓̪̳͕̹͎͚̯͍̭̹̦̩̥̟̤̭̙͇͓̜͓̥̫̰̺̳̯̤̣̦̈́͛̾̈̇̊͒́͒́̍̄̈́̈̄͆̏̎͛̇̔̐̎͊̒͋̐͒́̌̈̌͒͒͛͂̑͋̑̄͋̄̃̑͋͆͌̾͛́̉́̓̀̎̌͒̈́̈̈̔̎͌͌̍͗̍̏̊́̅̆͛̎̓̓́͛͊̌͐̀͌̉̿̊̾͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̢̡̥͖̹̘̱̹͙̱͔̭̣̤͎̭̙͓̘̯̤͕͖̳̝͙̝̮͉̞̱̞̝̤͙̝̩̮͉̣̬̺͙̖̦̥͎͉̖̞̭̳̩̹̘̠̰̪͍̠̞͔̩̥̺̟͈͕̦̫̱̩̱̫͉̝̪͍̱̮̟̝̲͈̳̩̰̬̞̟͎̗͈̠͎̰̰͎̳̰̤͇̺̼̙̼͈̗̠̺͈͎̯̺̝͕̜̲̬̮͈͙̠̝̹̯͍̬̥̥̬͓̹̤̙̥̯͚̱͇̝̺̘̺̞̪̣̜̬̩̜͔̼̭͙̭͓̘͉̤̭̞̰̠̲͍̥͇͖̭̼͛̑̂́̉̓̾̅̒̈̌̌̍̌̒̃̉̂̓̀͛̔̀̀͋̀̆͂͋͊͗̐̑̏̈́͑̅̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̴̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̱̘̫̻̣͉͔̯͓̥̠͇͈̜͔̞͙͇͎͍̞͙̞͇̦̻̜͎͍̘͎̼̥̘̩͚̩̗͓͚̦̫͈̞̜̹̞̣̺̫̼̦̱̫̩̟̲̝̲͈̠̞̯̠̺̲̣̞͇̹͓̝͉͈̩͕͎͔̙̞͓̫̘̲͚̫̖̲̘̺̰͚̠̱͇̘̫̹̻̘̘͉̗̭̳̻̪͈̲͚̮̠̫̘̥͕̟̩̼̠͔̰͚̣͎̬̻̺̞̦̺͍̥͈̗͚̱̖̪̞̙̮͕͍̟̼͙̦̠͉̰̦̖̣̜̬̜̖̮̬̝͍̭͋͂̋̉̊̈́̓̀̽̃̑̉̓̔͗͗̐͂͊̉͆͐̅̈́̽̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ"̴̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̛̛͓͇̭̖͓͚͖̼̝͖̬̲̻̯̻̮͕̠͉͎̭̲̫͓̼̙͓̯̣̬̼̥͍̖̭̙̫͈̜̲̤͉͈̰̲̙͕̤̰͓̎̍͛̄͑͆̈͑̔̆̓̾̒̔̃̓̽̂̋̀̄̉̊̓̒͒̎̎̾͐̿̑̐̓͊̅̇͌̂̂̇͑̓͒͊̉͐̍͂̋̎̀̎̔͌̽̅̈́̏̅̓͊̃͊͐͛̌͑̿̅̾̐͛͋̆̐̈́̈́͒̀͗̑̓̃̃͆͋̔̄́͑͂̈͗̆͊̈́́̆͊̈́͂̂́̋̅̃̓̽̊̍̄̾̐͆͐̈́͆̒́̇̓͂̄̓̏̊̈́̆͌͒̑̾̈́̍̒͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅW̷̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̛̛͎̱̹͔̰̰͎̝̗͔͇̯͉̗͕̤̹̳̼̤̤͍͕̩͙̝̲̝̙̟̻̱͕̙̰̹͙͙̥͇̬͉̭̖̩̖͔̟͇̥͓͓͖̱͈̺̱̖͎̥͈̜̗͙͖̤̥̘̜̖̮̞̫̟̻͚̬̣̳̜̻̘̩̙̫͚̝̜̺͚̜̗͎̳̯̪͓͔̰̺͇̠̯͇̹̖̼̰͚͕̭͙̟̥̖͇̰͈͇̟̩͙̼̯̝̹̦͉̠̙̲̩͉̠̲̱̙̯̮̘͚̙̹̦̜̱̜͋͐̉́̇̍̊̀͗̈́̇̓̇͐̋̈̓̇͒̐̾͆̒̌̃̓̔͑̐̍̅́̔̀͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̷̧̭̱̥̮̦̳̳̼͓̭̬͍̖̹̟̠͍̻̻͔͋̓̀̎͋͜͜y̴̢̡̢̝̖̝̫̫̳̞̩̤̻̬͙̯̠͍̱̠͙͇̥̤͍̮͍̘̮͌̀̎͑̀̎̈́̄̏͆͛̓͋̒̃̓̏̅̈͒͒̊́̋̓́̄̽̒͊̂̑͂̔̀̕̕̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̝͍͓̞͇͍̭͖̰̘̪̙̥̩̟̦̹̫͖̹̙̗̘̘̠̘͚͚̦̹̞̘̺̗̘̯̥͉̘̫͉̫̠̺̠̘̝̺̫̟̺̣͎̱̺̻͚̟̝͙̖̖͙̣̟̱̮̦̙̤͍͇̖̭͙͈̳̼̭̮̳͎̼̟͎̘͚̜̳̬̹̥̠̲̘͎̝̦̫̗̝͔̻̦͍͎̱̗̦̝̞̫̝̟̭̫̼̜̤̺̼̫̲̺̦̱̭̫͔͙̻̫͕̮̱̥̩͖̖̙͍͚̲̖̠̰̠̺̫̤̥̠̠̜̲͍̦̘̞̯̑͌̓̄͊͋̃̓́̂̋͗̀̓̇̐̀̎͐̌̾͒̑̓̈́̈̐̍̽́̊̀̽̍̒̑͋̀̑͛͋͗̋͐͛̈́̏̈́̅̈́̓́̃̊́̽̈́͊̽̆̌̾̈́̊̈́̌̓͋͆̈́̈̍͂̾͛͒́̈̄̌̔̅͂͂͆̒̃̆̋͗͌̈̈́̇͑̇͑̒̈́̏̒́̂̈́̐̃͆͒̀̽̽̉͊̈́̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̶̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛͎̟̱̹̪͔̰͖͔̩͙͙͇̘̞͚̘̰͚̣͉̙̰̱̳̖͎̬͕̫̤̦̝̘͇̫̳̗͔̣͖̫͈̯͈̺͓̺̪̼̜̹͉̦̻͎̬̥͚͈̘̭̲̰̞̞̼̭͔̣̮̣̭͚̝̜̻͙̰͎͎̖͈̞͓̝̟̬̖̭̰͚̪͚̙̹̖̜̖͇͎̝͙̺͙̥͈͙͓̹̹͎̦̥̤͙̻̪̱̝͍̗̥̰͎͖͙̼̫̞̜̙̮̖̹̥̞̪̺̜̠̗̞͇͖̖̋̀̿͊̋̈̂̂̑̈̎̓͒̄̌̽̓̈́̃͂̍̀̇͗̅̔͂̽͑̈͋̃͐͗͋̈̓̃̈́͐̇̆̅͐͌̐̆͊̊̔̾̅͗̈́̀̉͗͂̊̀͐͐́̒͆̎̏̾̾̉̀̍͂͒͗̀̌͗̅͂͒́͊͒̓͛͊͛̍͐̅̿̓̀̋͐̄̄̋̿̔̊̈̌̾́̈̏͑͗̿̍͊̃̇̐͑̀̏̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̵̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̻̘̲͙͍̮͚̻̻͍̤̖̱͍͕͙͚͎̘͕̝̝̯͓͉͚͉̤̖̱̤̪̼̭̦̜̱͎̦̺̗̯̖͉͚̹̮̗͉̻̣̱̙̞̱̜͎̬̬͎̭̦̫̱͎̣̝̩̦̠̲̖͎͙̰̭̯̖̙͍͈̪̬̖̝̠̲͉̠̜̞̲͉̜͈̻̟̗͚̝̣̼͕͙͖̰̬̲͎͎̖̺͈͓̮͈̠͚̼̹͉̳̟̜̹͕̳̭͍̰͔͎̘̠̮͙̗͍̪͈̟̯̹̟͎̪̬̝̲̥̼̗̠͔͇͔͎̠̻̱̹͕͐͂́͋͐̎̆́́͌̑̎̎̋͑̀̅̒̉̋͌̾̂̂͛̓̈́̑͆̈́̏́͒́̽͋̃̎̇̾̒̅̒́̿̉̊̎̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̴̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̙͖̥̫̳͓̯͇͉̯̣̫͖͈͎̯̘̪͍͈̘͔͙͙̃͑̀̾̾͗͑͗͆̃̔̅̎͂̿͌͐̅̐̂͆̇͊͌̆̉͋͒̋̃͊̾̀̌́̃̇̅̎͌̃̅͊̋̅́͆̎͆̽͑̓̔̆̈̏̇̇̀͌̀̉͗̈̈̈́͑͊̌̆̅̒̓̏̊̈̓͛̍͑̋́̀͂͆̒̓͗̂̏͂͆̐̀̌͌̀̒́̒͆͂͊̈́̔̎͛͐̀̄̉̽͋͒́̏͒̔̉̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝n̷̢̳̗̙̭͕̞̘̹͖͔̹̣̭̪̭͔̝̱̰͎̩̥̞͈͙̼̫͕͔͕̝̩̫͇͔̼͔̞͑͑́̈́̄̊̀̃̉̽̿́̒̃̈́̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅ'̸̡̮͖͍̜̣̞͔͔̘̬̖̺̽̀̄̇͐̌͊̒͒͒̔̉̋͐̃͐̽̀̋̂͗̃̋̍̄̌̐̑̽̊͗͆̆̽̃͛̏̊̀̃̅̔̽̉̊̑̈̃́̈͐͛͗̅͛̈́̋̋̾̾̿̍̔̾͐̊̇͗̊͗̅̐͂̾͛͌͂́̏̏̓̈́̑̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝ţ̶̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̮̰͖̻̩̹̦̭̙̹̭̮̰̟̠̘͇̖͓̣͕̘̪̳̦͙̱̱̼͙̲̯̬̮͉̙̮͚̩͎͉̳̯͔͎̜̺̺̦̙͙̳͍͔̟̠͈͋́̓̔̂͊͊̿̀̑̎͒͛͐̑̈́̽͒̿̃̓͑̿́́̈͌̍͆̽̂͊̀͊̅́̇͐͑̓̉̉̈́͛̆̌̏̚̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅ ̷̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̦͉̳̼͓̩̜̬̬̻̣̬̙̮̼̪̣͍̥͓̰̥͇̤͉͙͓͇̼͍̞̠̮̟̤̟̞̮̩̱̤͎̻̹̭̗̩̯̺̹̜͓͖͚͓̼̘͔̘̦̜̫̜̰̞̪͇̬̘̰͖̯͔̗͖̘͉̰̞̟͙̜̞̣̩̦̙̩̼͇̟̬̺̩̺̝̯̮͇̭̟̯͖̳͓̲̥͎̟͓̩͖̫͈̭͓͔̟̠̥̬̜͔̬̼̝̙̫̭̪̭̮̘̬͎̞̗̹̙̲̝̳̟̪̖͇͇̣͓̹̣̽̉̈́̽̓̾͌̀͂̈́̿̐͊̀́͊̈̈́̈́͋̇̄͆̓́͌̄̅̈́̃́̉̓̐͛̇̀̈́͊̈́͐̈̏̃͒̔̾̀͗́̇̽̽̉͐̓͑̓̆̽͂͐̓̅̅͐͂́̇͂̓̓̈́́́̈́̊̋̈́̔̀̑̔̑̑̉̑̈͛͛́̒̍̐̌͐͒̀̔̓̓̓̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅy̷̨̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̛͔͔̤̞̗̺̺̗̝͇̹̜͖̦̠͙̣̗͍͇̫̤̱̗̦͎̖̙̞͖̣̠̬̠̱̪͉̲͇͖̺͍̞͔͉͓̹̣͖̜̲̹͍̺̯̳̻̞̮̺̰̳̻̞̝̟̜̟̟̟̲͎̹̘͉͖̫̺͖͍͎̭͕͔͇͎̭͙̳̲̭̠̬͈͖̲̰̩͓͕̻͚̳̝͈̿̎̂̊͆̽̈̏̆͋̌͆̑̾̊͑̌̃͒͑̐͛̀̑̂̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅo̶̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̢̻͖̯͍̩̯͖̜̹̲̖̟̘̮̮͚͍̜̞̗̳͚͕̼̳̥͔̲̩̮͕̣̗̥̟̭͖̫͔͖̹̱̰͕̼̭̥̠̱͎̞͖̙̼̞̻͍͍͖̱͕̙̺͙͔̤͍̳̤̫̥̞͔̳͍͔̥͇͇̮̟͍͓̭̜̹͔̱̯͔͙͍̝̟̦̞̮̳͉̯̦̯͍͚̤͕͙͙̖̣͓͓͎̼͒̃̄͗̐̐̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅư̴̢̡̨̛̛̟̮̻̹͉͉͕͇̹̝̻̞͎͇̹͍̳͍͎͎̯̦̿̇͐͋̓̆̓̈̈́̒̈́́̊̈́̈̐̓͆̑͋͛̈͐͋͒͐̍́͆́̒̔͊̌̃̋́͑͂̈͊̓̈́̉̑̿͊̑́͑́͘̕̚͜͝͝͠ ̵̨̧̡̢̧̨̛̛͙͖̱̭̪͕͔̬̤̰͕̯̺̦̯͕̲͇̟̟̼̟̘̪̩̹̻͚̩̼̼̙̤̥͙̲̰̫̪͉̗͓̜̪̳̭̞̖̩̠̯̪̥̗͔̭̝͔̜̻̥̱̣͖̞͉̪̝̤̙̘͍̟̝͉̦̮͇͎͇̞͚͇̪̣͖͎̘͇̞͕͙͈̘̝̹̾̈́̈̓̊̽̓̿̎͂̉̇̈̋̍͗͆͆̓̅̐̿͊̆̀̈́͂̀͛̃͆́́͊̍̽͛͗̈́̒̎̇̈́̒̓̿̈́̀̂̆͛̊͊̐̐̊̊̈̋̎͛̈́̈́̒̔̈́̏̌͋͒̃̍̀̃͗́̈́͂͊͒̿̾̋̅̋̀̍̔̽̇̽̋̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̸̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̛̛͓̥͕͓̯̺͖̜̠͚̳͓̻̰̞̖͉̟͕͎̖͈͍͓͕̟̘̞̹̠̳̬̣̬͖̭̣̳͚̭̩͉̺̤͍̮̞͎̳̪̙͕͚͕̥̟̜͕̭͈͍͈͈̜̮̪͔͓̖̜̹̣̪̱̣͙̥̟͚̟̜̺̗̜̗͎̹̗̰͙̖̯͔̰̯̦̟̪̮̹̹͚̠͙͖̫̪̳̟̤͉̹͔̭̲̫̺͍̜͕̣̩͉͕͓̼͚͍̘͍̰̺̩̭͇̺͍̙̬̫̟̦͖̱̜̣͓͔̗̫̬̖̗̦͎͙̘̦͎́͆̽̄̈́̆̔̒̐̾͛̄̄̄͆͒̆̀̾̿͒͂͐̀̄͗̀̎̑̌͆̄̆̌͆͂̓̃͛̇̐͊͋̾̋̊̊̇̄̌̈́̊̊͋͛͌̈̂̐́͐̀̅̐͆̽̔̈͂͌̎̓̂͋͆̿̋̿̏̐̃́̈͆̈̌̍̔͛̈́̂̋̌͗̋̉̇̈́̏̔̅͗͑̿́̔͋̌̓̍̆͊͊̍͊̃̎̐͊̓̑͂͒̋́͒̆́̀̌̒̄̈́͐̾̇͂͐̈͊̐́̽̂̋̿̇͛͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̢̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̬̼̪͇͕̲̝͉̠͔͚̹͔̼͇̟̘̜̫̤̳̠̭̟͈̭̟͙̦͎̞̗͔͎͓͕̺͚̭̼̥̳̪̣̺̥̃͗̐̾̔̈́͋́͂̓̅͊͗̅͛̓̾̆̓͗̂́͐͗̓̀̈́̆̋̀͊̍͑̓̓̓͑͛͂͆̓̌̾̂́̑͛̈̈́̌̈̒̅͛̎̉̔̌̀͊̓̇̌̔͂͗͊̏̾͂̆̌͂̈̇̆̈́̍̈́̐̑̿͂̌̆̌̈́̉͗̑́̔͛̀̊̐̋̊͛͋͋̐̒̄͒͐̈́́͌̒͒͋̄̅͊̾̒̔̅̈̌̍̆̌̎̑̐̄̑̑̈́͂͌͂̀̊̇̅̅͒̏̅̀̾̌̌̍́̀̌̌̀̽̄̀̎͐̽͑̀̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅi̶̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̦͓̙̗̲̲͔̠͈͎̪̲̻͙͎̹̲̞͖̺̰̥͉͚̱͙̗̳̩̠̣̭̬̰̦̻̯̭̜͈͖͈͕̝̟̲̫̤̗̭̥͍̹͕̘͉̖̮̦̞̤̗̪̻̯͈̰̜̫͔̦̫͂̈́̓͌̍̃̔͒͑̾̄̄̀̏̊͆̔̇̓̾̾͐̓̄̆̍̔̀̔̈́̎͌̏̀̅̽̿̏́̽̎̿̾̈́̾̀̃̀̀̄͒̊̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅn̵̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̡̡̛̹̲̞͍͎̘̬̫͚̻̝̮̤̳͚̬̺̙̯͍͙̫̙̟̤͉̯̯̳͚̻̮̟̭͍͉͕̤̪̥͈̖͕̯͍̹̻̟͓͓͓̘̘̰̲̗̰̼̮̮͎̫̬͔̬̤͍̱͎̪͎̫͕̪̘̫̩͙͉͚̠͕̦̟̭̦͕͙̲̬͖̫̣͙̬̬͚͚͖̰̦̞̗͚̥̮͕̟̬̱̫̯̼͖͕͕͓̩͇͈̩͚͎̬̫̼̤̠̞̯̙̖͈̖͙͍̫̦͕̳͓̞̱̟͇͔̪̱̫͓̪̹͔̗̳̤̟͍̺͔͑̔̀̍͋͛̾̒̈͆͒̽̑͌̎̀̈́̀̔́̔͂̇̃͗̽̌̀́̀̃̌͋͛͒͒̉̎̏͑̉͂̄̌̅̒̑͒̇̈̀̍̓̋̒̈́̍͊̄͌̀̀̍̎͐̆̈́̽͗̄̀̑̆̇̅̔̽͗́͗̿̏̈́͑͗̾̊̃̌͂̂̽̍͗̀̋̆͊̓̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̛̛̛̲̱̀̒̆͒̒̀̀̓̏̇̍̐͐̓̓͌̋̉͐͆͂̿̊̔͐͌̇̆̋̓́̄̂̔͂̀̑̊̈́̇̔͌̆̓͊̂́͆͛̈̎̐̍̿̀̾̎̍̇̉͋̑̄̉̾͂̈́͌͐̈̀̆͒͂͌̐́̀̅̍̿̉̊͌́̉̎́̇̑͑͆̊̑̔͆̓̇͌̒͌̿͆͒̈͐͐͆̋͑̏͒́͑͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝i̴̡̢̢̡̡̡̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̖̺̘̮͕̗͖̥͓̯̗̥̠͈͎̜̰̝̼̪̠͈͚̩͔̞̟̪͈͇͔̤͓͈͎̫͈͖͙͈̟̬̰̯̟̩͚͎͎͙͕̻̭͚̖̞̭͔̤͇̫̲͙͎̜̩̘͖̬̪̠̩̙̭͈͖̞̩̪̰̥͚̲̫̮̖̤̮̬̻͇̙̯̞̘̺͈̣͋̈́́̍̏͊̉̇̈́͗̈́̌͐͛̓͌͊̆̏͐͑̋̇͛́̋̆̋͊͊̀̊͌̆͛̄̾͌̌̑͌͗͐̓̊͂̂̀̀̓̓̃͐̑͑̈͂̾̓̀̂̃͗͗̌̅̅̈͒̆́̃̇̊̐͊̑̄͑̽͆̽̽̍̊̃̔͗̓̇̈̔̓̽̀̎̀̋͗̒̈̿͗̈́̊̿̏̽̍̊̆̎͋́͊̿̓͋̅͋͆̎̄̀͛̈́́̐̈͊̇͆̿̒̔̓̆͌̎̍̿̉̈̐̐̍̂̊̊͋͌̈́͊̈́̈́͒̈́̔̌̈́̆̾̀̉͌͂͂͌̌̊͐̓̈̊̈́̆̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅn̸̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̛̦̬͎̲̝̗̦̖͓̳̞̦̖̣̱̼̲̯̭̻̤̠̮̪̳̮̙̘͓̫͇̟͙̱͎̫̗̬̠͖̳̤̤̺̪̲̳̹͖͕̽̋͐̓͂͗̇̋̊̀̈̃̃͋̉̈̎̎̈̉̓̈́̊̓̀̀̍̀̇͆̍̓͌̈́͐̒͒̀̋̔̉̽̐̒̈̓̀͂̍̂̄̄̎̌̂̔̍̑̑̄͋̉̄̇̂̓͗̆̽̊͋̍̓̿͂̉̀̔̑̓̌̋̌͂̊̈́͛͌̒͆̓͐̉̔́̋̆̽̿͒́̈́̿̈́̔͌́͆̍̑͊͋͌͋̈́̅̈́̆̓̽͆̈́̈́̒́́̓̈̍̒͌͐̄̍͛̎͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝g̴̨̧̡̡̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͖̯̠̫̯̲͍̙̱̫̘̮̦̫̘̖̫̳͍̯͈̮͓̙͍̣̖̖͚͍͉̞̥̫̜͓̞̣̖̲̘̞̦͓͙͙̼̗̳̜̻͈̖͕̙͔̱͇͕͓̻̤͉̦̼̳͉̫̲̦̜̞̬̲̹͙̦͙̻̮̦̖̣͕̝̯͈͎͔̖͉͇̺͚͎̝̝͙̳̘̝̖͉̻͔̙̩̥̗͙̘̪͂̄̋͆̂̎͆͛̅̎͒̋̒͊̽͋͋̓̔̍͊̃̄̀̽̊̈́͋̀͒̎̎̔́͗̈́̓̍̊͋̔̓͗̆̽͗̑͑̈́͒̈́̿͗́̎̊̈̒̓̈́͂̒̓̏̒̓͋͛͆̐̅̾̑̍̐̋̀̅̓̃̇̅͛̍̐͆̆̀̀͊̇́̊̎͗̈́̆̈́͆̾̈̎̑̔̽̌̓̀̾̓̒̓́̈́͑̈́̂̔̐̀̽̋̋̐̎͌̽̀̈́̎̂͗̈́̌͌̉̽̄̈́̎͒̃̈́̈́̽͋̊͌̓͋͗̏̆̐͐̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ?̵̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̛̪͕̟͇̻͙̖̝̹̟͖͍͙̺͕̻̩̹͕̥͖̳͎͈̩͖̞͖̤̲̱͕͙̻̦̻͎̦̗̲̻̖͕͔̙̞̹̜̳̹̰̣̬̱̝̪̬̯̭͓̺̖̘̺̠̝̜̟̙͇̦̤̝̭̲̪̗̟͈͉̩̫̤̜̘̣̟̖͕̞̗̻͔̥̥̤̬̗͎̭̜̟̩͔̬͇̣̰̬̩͈̖͖̩͍̲̦͚̦͕̽͐́̈́̈́̔̊͒̀̿̏̎̈́̈́̒͛̀̊̐̿̎͛̐̑̾̌̍̐͊̅̓̔̊́́̎̍͊̾͋̏̂͒̎̋̈́̓͆̒̿̂͐̏̇͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ"̵̨̧̨̧̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̛͙̥̣̬͙͈̻͚̜̼̰̝̲͚̘̣͙̣͚̘͕͎̬̩̣̠͙̹̲̝̳̥͍̩͙̹͇̩̝͍͍̞̬͓͎̤͖̳̝̲̙̝̦̱̦̦̝̙͓̗̫͚͕̯̳̻̮̜̭̙̜̮̯̗̮͖̹̯̰͎͔̮̼̠̻͕̺͍̠͙̲͖̲̜͉̞͉̲̗̭̼̭͔͇̦̞̺͉̤̤͓̯͍̙͙̻͎̫͙͉̹͓̲͔̪̞͖͉͚͔̣̣̝̭̩͍̦͗̈́̓̈̈̋̍̉̊̀͐͐̊̍̆̄̔̄̈́̅̓͗̓́̃̿̈́͑̾͛̍́̋͊̐͐̾̂͒̐͆̊̒͛̀̍̂̀͆̽͂́̀̓̄̀͋̎͑́́̌̽̑́̐̎́̍̃̍͛́̂̂͒̇͛̈́̍̂̍͊̈̓̌͂̆͂̎̌͋̄͋̑̎̃͂͌́̍͛͆̔͋͗͗̈̇̀̇͑̆̂͂̅̅͐̊͂͑̋͛̍͛́̽͐̀̓̅̉̎̈͛͂̈́̓̐̔̅̉͌̀̈́̄̓̐̓̓̂̓͂̊̈́͂̈̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̢̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̛̛͇͕̯̜̬͙̪̲̭͙͉̠̤̹̙̗̥͔͍̥̞͙̼̖͇̤͈͓̖̣͖̞̫̬̣͕̱̣̻̞̫̰͙̯̞͍̗̳̤̞͍̳̣̟̲͚̜͚̭̻̘̠̤̭͖̫͓̗̬̰̯̹͈̖͙͍̰͇̜̩̲̔̃̒̀̑́́̽̓̊̐̽̂̉̓̃͌̿̊̑̌̇͂͛̇̊̈́̀̀̓̓̔͋̌͗̉͌̔̉͊̒̑̔̍͌̇̎̎̔̑̔̉͌̏̐̀̂̑̊̍̍̿̽̾͛́̌̃͐̀̒̅͗́͌̆̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̴̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̖̦̥̤̤̤̗̬̞̖̮̩̣̱̤̱͓̠͕̟̲̭̣̯̫̯̲̖͉̗̮͚͚̜̹͇̱̟̟̥̳̟͙̬̦̬̥̻͉͙̱͕̬̦̪̞̙̠̗̪͈̜̞̯͇̭̟͕̣̥̻͉͈̥͚̥͇̟͉̗̟̮̼̙̻͚̜̩̘̼͓̟̳̮̟̖͙̰͎̥͖̮̳͙͓̖͉̜̺͖̣̹͓̦̮̹̗͚̖̠͔̥̫̝͇͇͖̰̖͉͈̦̠̭̰̣̬̺̣̍͒̀̍̊̒̀͂̓̿̃͋͊͐̍̈̇͛̔̀͒̔̆́̇͛͐̈͋̍̊̀̈̀͊̾̊͌̔͋͂̂̑̆̀̈̉͂͐̃̏̑̈́͆̐̉̀̏̇̌͒̐̉̓̂̍̑̅̃̓́̽́̃̽̀̍́̐͋̊͌̆͊̀̐̄͌͊͆̈́̎̒̆͒́̀̃̽̽̇̂̌̈́͌̓̐̀͐̓̌̇́̍͊͌̃̏̌̽̏̑̇̿̈̒̓͛̌̒͊̉̓̈́̔͑̎́́͋̇́̈̇́̇̂̔̈̏͌̅͋̉̂̑̓̓̈́͑̅̄̓̀̆̋̿̊͂͐̅͗̇́̇̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ"̸̢̧̢̛͓͎͉̣̪̬̪̮̲̬̟̱̲̠̺̭̩̼̭̘̞͓̬̗̩̝̯̱̹̖̥̥̰͙̼̖̞̪̠̄̓̂͗̑͆̈́̌͋̓̈́̓́̓̈́̌̏̈́̄̔́͂͑̋̃͋́̅̑̊̆̆̉͑̂͋͊́̆̔̽͒̃̊̍́͆̐̉̎̄̂̒̽̎̃̿̂̈́̍́̏̈̏̇̉̑͐̒̊̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝Į̴̡̨̡̢̢̛̣͖̖̖͈͓͚̘̪̫̗͔̥̭͉̪̤̯̠̻̻̼̘̜̣̗̥̩̦̪̜̮̘̲͉̥͔͉̀͐̌͆̋̂͒̾̊͛̓͆̂̐̅̆͊͌͛͊̊̓̎̐̐̉̊̏͒̅̐͑͗̑̃̍̔̂͛̂̎̈́̀́̎̌̿̌͊̋͗͋̏͊͆̐́̇̄͗̄̑̎̑̓͊͛̍̓̐́̓͛͊͐̏͂̉̎͛̓̂̃̒͌̎̏̔̍̒̀̀̑̓͒͒́̔͆̾̊̑͐̑̈́͒̽̍̉́̋̉̃̀̏̉̋̂͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̵̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̼̦͕͔̖̝̬͈̪̰͙̼̠̝̠͓͉͓̙̠̱̠͉͖̖͓̭̱̬̣̥̩̪͈̹̹̟̠̝̯͈͍̱̠̬̘̱̱̜̫̖͔̠̜͖͓͙͉̬̮̥͉̣̙̜̤̺͚̲̳̩̞͕̻͕̬͇̗̳̮̬̝̰̪̖̥̰͇̯̥̯̘̙̱͇͍̹͈̤̞̙̩̜͎̝̥̩͚̮͍̪̩̠̞̬̰̻̫̩̝̮̼̬͇̺̜̥̜̤̩̝͚̦̲͉̯̦̠̲̦̥̬̜̗̙̈͊͛̀̾̇̋̂̍͌͒͊̀̿̾̋̅͋͒̎́̆̆̾̐́̏͊̈́̋̑̋̃̊̑̋́̄͋͗͗̽̒̂̏̓͊̇̎̀̽̔͛̎̉̏̽͑̄̿̋̄̄̏̈̿̄͑̿͊̔̎̈́̾̀̂̾͆́͛̉̒̋̅̔̔͗̑̿́̃̓͊̾͛̄̾͗̄̒̋̊̈́̇͐̑̏͂̀̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḓ̸̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͖̰̟̘̘̱̙̘̲̞͎̹̯̩̱̫̪̹͓̘̠̲̳͙̟̘͖̥͙̝͚̫̫̰͍̮̭̘͓͍͇̟̲̯̫̯̞͎̗̩̩̻̬̰̤̠̯͓̞̣̻̭̱̥̥̘̱̻̦̳̹͇̰̰̯͇͍̳̖̟͕̩̣͇̯̯͕̭̩̬̦̥̻̘̘̹̝͚̫̺͙̜̙̼̤̖̖͙͚͎̱̫͉̥̭̙̭̞̻̙͙̠̦̣͓̗̹͔̼͈̽̀̂͗̈́̆͛̾̀̀̈́̍̈́͊̓̉̎͑̈́̽̈́̈̂̐̄͒̊́̐̽̿̃̐̾̒̿͆̽͗̓͆̄̒̿̓́̏͂̈̂̄̋̌́͒̌̃͒̇͒̇̎̄̅̃̈̅͂̇̑͗̄̌̃̇̂̍̌̌̍̓͆̈́̂͋͆̀́͋̇̆͆̇͋͛̈͛̅̓̈́̈͌̒̈́͊̔̿͆̇̍̀͆̍͌̈̓̄͊͌͑̍͊͌́͆̍̍̓̏̈́̀̍͂̋̇͐͊̈͗̍̾̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅò̵̡̧̢̧̢̧͓͕͉̟̥̪̺͕̩̟͓͔̜̗̙̥̻͕̥̦͓͕̠̹͓̜̝̰͓̩̰̭̜̰̲̰͙͔͎̟̖̬͇̮͍̹̼͙̼̖͍̹̗̪͙͚̯͔͙̞̭̮̯͓̫̻͔͓͕͍̜̻̩̹̺̹͓̻̠̝̣̲̫̱͕̞̥͚͉̙͉͔̟̭̳̙̝̘̞̦͛͗̇̽̈́̿͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅņ̵̨̢̧̡̧̛͉̣̯͇̙͉̫̣̝̙͖̘̜̝̟̜̙̳̤̱͉̳͕͕͎̹̬̝̳̥͎͓̼̼̭̭͈̤̻͖̠̝̥̪̮͈̬͇̻̱̩̪͇̻̘̭̹̭̰̲̯̬͎͔̺͔͇͓̱̭̰̳͔̗̭̦̤͖̤͖͖͎͆͒͒̈̈́̂̍͗̎̔̊̑͂̀͆̓͊̒͒͂́͋͊̓̑͋͗̑̍̒̅̽͆͛́̀͒͋̈́̿̑̆͑͑̓͌̍̈͋͌͒͑͂͑́̒̉̄̋̌͐̾͂͛̑̅̍̆̔̅̀̔͌̐̈̄̽̄͊̎́͒̓̏̉͛̇́̂̈́̈̽̎̑̈́͆̓̀̆͑́͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ'̵̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͍̳͇͎͍̬̞̼̞̯͈̹̳̤̮̗̭͈̲͔̲̩̺̣̺̖̩͙͔̰̪̖̙̝̩̗̻̹̳̹̼̲̝͇͉̥̱͎͇͇̝͉̰͉͚͚̰̮̙̙̤̏̀̂̒̎̾̇̂̉̃̉͛͒̊͐́̒̈́͆͒͐͊͑̉̈́̆̿͌͐̀̆͋̃̂̂̈́̿̌̋͆̆̀̂͗͗̽̐͗̈́̿́́́̆̏̄̿̎̍̾̇̃́̂̐̈̈́̀̑̑̅̓̈͆̓̇̉͒̎̒̋͌̎͗̽̒͌͌͊̅̓͊̆̌̓̄̓́̍̃͂̑͐̽͆͒̌͗̑̓̈̒́̌̀̑̋͑̓͆̀̒̔͑̆͑̋͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝t̸̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̨̛̛͙͉̫͎͖̘͖̬̼͔̱͎͈͙̦͖̫̭̦̜̖̰̣͍͍͖̦̥̙͎̰̣͙̟̯̪͖̲̞̰͉̞̰̝̻̼̠͎͇̣̩̖̻̲̗͇̞͈̙̝̹̯̗̲͙̼̭̘̱̺̟̳̟̯̪̖̗͉̣̻̰͈͓́̉͆̌͆̏̍́͊͛̅͛͛͗́̈́̄̍̒̅̆̋̏̒̏̅́͒̽̃̀͑̆̋͆̏̈́̋̆̅̀̃̃̓͌̉̅̈̆̌̊͛̋̂̀͆͆͊̽͒̾̾͌͋̃̿͒̇̔̋͐̔̍͗̃͑͗͂̀̿̓̀̄̂̈̊̀̓͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̛̦͉̣̞̣͓͙͓͎̼̭̙͖͎̫͓̞̫͙͚̼͎͕͖̩͕̪̮̺̠͎͉̲̠̹̖̬͚͔̼̫̖͙͈͎̭̹̬̙̞̜̥̺̮͇̺̭͚̲̭͖̲̭̝͙̠̲̣͙̺̻̺̙̟̠̗̘͉̻̥̦̲͎̦̮͇̹͕̘̝̰̙̺̫͖̲̫̳̮̖̭̱͖̲̯͔̻͙͈͙̹̘̥̪̙̭̗͈͇͇̣̟̣͍̩͓̹̱̟̆̔̈̋͂̏́̓͋̊̀͆͌̈̏̆̿́̇̑̄̒̉̊̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͍̪̟̗̞̖̖̣̜̫̜̼̻̲̝͔̪̣̹̖̣̦͕͍̦̺͓̯̪̺̥̘̪͕͓̤̲̭̺̳͕̟͚̙̥̜̹̹̗̲̹̯̭̼̟̣͉̠̺͍̞̣̖̹̘̰̬̹̱̲͔̱̤͍̪͇̰̪̜͙̳̝̲̭͓̯͍̦̩̪͕̪̭̫͚̘̠͇̗̀̃̀̿̑̐̓̽͋͆̒̂́͂̌̀̃͗̈́͊̍̂̉͊̏́̈́̀̀́̊͌͊͂̾̑̅̃̀̾̓͌́̈́̄̊̀̈́̉̏̓̋̈̈́́̒̑̽͗̏́̉̀̅̒̆̾̌̃̄̀̓̿̉̾̽͑͑͛͋͌̊́̾͒̓͒̊̇̐̾̔̒̎̑͐̆͛́̇͌̓̈́͊͂̍̓̃̑̍́́̎̿̽͛̓̔̈́̅̅͛̀̔̍͗́͊̓́̏̓͋͗̆̓͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̞͉̻̙͚̣͕̣̜͈̞̬͚̗͖͙͎̠͎̮͙̱̘͙͎̱̭̦͕̮̪͉̮̗̻͈̺̣̗͚̥͉̦̯͎̊̂̇̉̌͌͛̎̏͋̍̾̓͗̂̂̂̅̏̾͑͑̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅk̶̡̧̛̟͔̜̥̖̲̣̟̠̩̜͙͚̻̘̹̩͚̣͆̏̄̇̓͑̋͑͛̂̎̍̀͂̈́̊͌̇͌̀̃̒̊̋̎͐̏̾͂̓̉͑́̐̊̾̇̅͘̚͜͝͝͝͝e̸̛̛̛̛̛͇͍̒̋́̋͑̈͆̅͆͐̀͌̈́̊͒̽̔̀̈́̊̊́̃̿͂́̀̒͑̅̒̈̇͆̂̃̓̈́́͆̓̊͊͌̀̃̏̍͆̃̐̂̍̄̀̔̋̆̂̍̂̾̋̓͆̈́̔͂̊̎̽̅̇̓̈́͌͗͑͒̋̓̑͛̆͊̑́́̃̆̎̈̓͐̓̅͋̀̈́̓̃̋̊̈́̋̍̅̾̅̿̅̍̉̉͆̉͆̑̂͑̃̏̐͗̋͌̓̈́̈̒̏̇̈́̌̈́̓̀́̌͆̓͛̃̒́̇́̉̀͘̚̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̲̰͇̳͈̰̭̤̲̱̖̪͇̘̬̰͇̲͍̰̱̯̺̞͕͔̮̹͈̞͚͖̠̰̦̰͍͔̲͕̮̤̲͍̳͎̙̯͚̤̟̭̲͇̹͔͔̮̞̭̖̫̱̲̝͇̫͓̼͕͉̦͍͍̖̰̮͙̦͕̫̟̲͔̪̝̩̝̤̞̹̳̜̩͇̫̤̯͔̝͇̰̳̫͚̲̤̩͔̫̥͔̦͙̹͓̹̹͖̮͈͕͚͉̱̥͙̯̟͓̼̺̪̘͉̙̻̗͈͈̻̬͚͖̰͎̫̯̣̞͖̟͎̫̪̲̰̙̩̼̠̜̎͋̈́̀̊̒̃̑̒̅̽̉̅͐̆̇̽̏̊̌̿̃͛̉͊͒̈̈̾̔̀̓͆̄̏̓́́̈́̅͗͊̂̐̇͛͐͒̈͂̃̿̕͘̕̕͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅb̸̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̞̩͍̥̰̖̮͖̪͉̹̹̳̜͓̥̳͖͚̦̲̼̣͔̬̲̻͚̙̗̜̱̗̦͓̣̙̪̙͖̘̰̹̮̞̲̘̼͚̱̖͔̘̱̖̠̺̙͙̞̪͍̮̜̖̘̗̝̻̱̲͓̱̹͔̦͚̮͉̝̟̖̣̜̦̯͙̘͈̹̞̪̻̳͓͓͇̦̯̹̫̝̙̪͍̟͈̩̜̳̖͍͖̠̯͕̤͕̤̹̜̬̟̞͒̎̑͆̇̽̋̓̾̈́̃͗͂̅̔͋̾̍͂̎́͊̓͌͂̈́̆̂̔̓̎͒͂̄̇̎̋́̉̈́͛͌̈́̏̀̀́̊̀̌̇̒̑͑͐̋̔͊͑̎̑̋̅̈͑̋͌͋̓̂͐́̍̔̐̑̾̽͊̉̋̓́̅̈̃̄̿͗̌͌͒͂̐͋͌̆̋̒̓̓̔̈́̅͊͑̐͑̒̀͂͑́͗͊̄̈́̈́̐̿̀̌̌͂̌̆͑̒̇̌̈́̊́͑͊̏̅̔͑͆̅͑̌̈̆͌̍͛̀̇́͆̐̎̆̄͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̵̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̛͇̭͇̞͈͎͕̝̤͕̠͍̱͖̳̹̣̬̗̝̩̙̝̠͈͔̳̱͍̜̤͙̠̫̱̱̭̝͖̘͍̭̺͎̙̣̭̝͙̟̙͉̦̜̰̳̝̟͕͙̪̖̙̭̜͇̹̬͍̝̠͙̭͙̬̖̝̘̪̜̳̣̣͈̟͚̺̘̲̰̱̳̲̮̹̥̜̱̹̯̘͇̗̈́̏̾̋̍̀̓͑̂̾͂̑̿͛̑̎͂̉̈́̿̐́͐̈́͂̋̍̅͒̅̇̏̈́̾̏̑̃̑̍̈̉̉͐̈́̐͛̋̈́̔̉͊̌̒̈̈́̀͆̈́̏͒͋̇̈́͊͛͂͗͂̒̆̍̓́̔̄͒̑͊͌̅̑̂́͊̏̆̎̍̂͊̇͐͑̔̽̎̉̐͊͌̿̊͛̓͛̒̔͊́̿̈͛̈́̍̎͐́̆͒͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝i̸̡̧̡̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̼͈̯͔̗̫̤̺͓͇͈̣̞̤͕̙̯̮͚̺̬̙͕͙̼̹̣͙̖͈͚̮͎͚̪̞̱̘͇͔͙͙̣̘̗̱̥̳͔͙͙̜̩͕̱̠͎̭̲͈͉̱̦̞̺̤̺̔̊͑̌̐̓́̉̇̌̀͛̄̾̈́̓̑́́̈́͆͆̄̂̆̓͒̈́̀̒͊͌̐̏̓̋̀̂̐̀̾͛̆͌̾̄̈͐͛́̑̋̈́͐̉̋̒͑͌̓̎̈́͑̃͊̏͌͒̓̄̽́̅̂̐̐̓̍͗̄̐̒̑̒͐̀͛̇́̌̊̈́͐͆̄͗̃͐͗̋̍͋̓̾̈́͆̆̒̐̄̓̀͑͛̆͆̍̇̂̎̆͌̉̀̈́̄̇̀̒̀̏̍̓̊̊̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅņ̶̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̣͎͍̜̥̭̞͎̝̰̭̤̗̟͈͎̙͔͉͉̲̘̩̜̫͕̠͔͈̞̯̖͙̫̮̻̰͉̻̲͚̖̝͈̪̹͍̺̤̮͔͇̬̫̲̪̜̳̯̥̟̬͕̬̗͈̪̥̠̪̳̗̲̻̱̹̻̫̰̲̬̻̥̺̟͖͈̩̣͎͎̦̩̜̮͕̙̭̗̖̗̜͙̜̞̮̟̫͎̺͕̺͕̱͎̯͕̗̫͇̯̰̬̟̗̲̼͙̤̻̖̱͍̠̼̺͓̩͎̘͎͇̪̰̭̟̝̩̰͙̙̙̫̲͍͓͇͎̖̥̣̹̝̥̑͆̈̇̀̅̎̇̈́̂̈̐̈́͆̐͑͊̃̀̑̏̊͗͗̀́͒̈́͛̅͋̾͑̇̆̀̏̉̑̾̎̄̂̐̂̔̇̔̔̿̽̋̀̋̍̈͊̉̽̽͒͋͊͒̓̔̑̄̓̽͛̈́̎̃͆̓̈̊͌̓̑̔̈́̔̍͒̎̈́̔͐͒̓̆͋̋̍̋̃̄̄̓̊͗̔̈́̀̈́̃̐̈́͊́̽̍̅̏̓̋́̎͌̑̉͋̄̈̾̀͂̂̂̇̐̈́͛͌̌̍̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̵̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̛̥͔͍̮̼͎̫̲̪̺̙̘̜̟͔̹̳̜̱̰͇̥̱̬̣̻̣̬̣̙̮̤̖͈͔̙͇͈̘̣̗͚̩̫̯͖̯̗̖̳̼͔̰̮̖͉̺̙͍̜͖͓̰̼̼̪̘̝̯̻͕̰͇͔͓͕̫͔͕̳͇͉̬̅̋̑͌̈́̃̅̋́̄͗̏͐̓̄̇͐̓̐͐̀̉͑̿̓̾̃̓͋̊̇̍͌̾̇̎́̑͒̈̉̈́̀̈́́̊͂̌̀͊̔̊̇̿̓̀͋̓͐̿̃̆̓̍̆̂̅̒͗̒̿̀̾̈́̈́͋̊̀͐̓̍̌͌̈́̀̓͂̋̒͌̑͗̑͊̍̍̆̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅì̷̧̨̨̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̱̖̠͓̙̟̜̱͇̠͓̻̼͙̲͕̤͕̼̲̲͎̲̜̹̱͍͔͍̳̝̪͖͙͈̠̮͇̝͍͚̻͇͇̙͉̦̬̫͎̫̪̩̤̝̦̥͖͚͍͕̝͕̣̞̦͓̹̼̟̜̟͈̗̰͚̭̦̰͍̭̪͓̦͈̘̲̼̮̺̗̼̻̳͈̼͕̰̫̰͉͕̫͙͖̘͓͎̣̝̼͎͕̻̙̒̉̌̊̈́͐͆̃͋̍͆̽̽̀̃̐̀̌̾̽̅̇̏̈́̆͒́̽̒͑̑͒͂̄͂͊̾̈́̅̀̓̀͒͗͗͌̾̍̓̄̄̈́̽̀̽̅̔̅͒͐͋̇̐̉̀̉̔̾̂̏́̀͆́̀̿̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̢͚̗̣̹̳͚̯͈̘̠̮͓̞̻̟͖̝̟̹͓̩̲̱̲͉̝̫͉̻͇̤͇̪̬̱̹̯̪̣̝̹̺̬̞͔̪͔̳̖̲̭̼̦͙̺̓̐̏̊̽̾̔͑̅̄̑̏̈͂́͗́́̃̂͐͐̈́̀̇͆̀́́͐̈̊̑̂͆͑̆͛͂́̔̌̊͗̑́̀̓̀̿͌͂͊̃̕̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅḡ̷̢̢̢̧̡̡̡̡̨̨̝͍̬̻̜̗͉̫͎̠̠͉̬̹͓̭̖̫͖̺̜̪̮̜̱̤̝̪̻̫̩͎̝̼̯̘̮͖̺̗̠̞̣͉͇̥̫͎͙̩̰̗̹͓̦̹̱̪͉̻̹͈̬̤̠͖̤̥̭̬̭͉̺̹̦͔̪̲̫͍̻͖̫̙̼͉͖͉̣̬̼̠͕͚̹̲͕̺̟͚̦̱̤͍̞͇̗̯̭̩̹̘̭̦̻͕̼̩̠̗͕̗͍͚̱͕̫̼̟̳͚̘̥̯̖̣̅̔̔̌͂͊̋͐̊́̀̾̓̈́͛͌̽͒̈́͌̓̎͛́͂̋͌͑̑͌̃͋͋̈́̏̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̨͖̰̩̗̬̞͔̦̳̺̺̪͈̻̝̲̝͙̩͖͖̼̘͍̠̜̳̬̦̟̺̹̼͈̤̞̝͕̬̠̥͔̜̳̰̭̳̯̰͖̠͔̹̥̥̯̥̦͕̼̖̹̟͕̞̯̟̪̟̰̳̝͉̺̙̟̙͖̻̻͖̟͖͇͙̟̝̩̳̬̝̺̪̝̳͉̻̮̙͔͕̺͇̘͔̫̲̬̥̩͔̗̪͓̩̱̞̫͍̜͚̠̜̹̩̖̳̗̣̳͈̮̣̫̗͉̫̰̯̪̲͉͇̗̲̣̯̘͓̟̠̯͍͔̳̫͐̔͐̏͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅw̵̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̞̲͕͉̠͎̟̯͍̝͍̣̺̜̬͇̜͇̩̪͓͈͇̟̠͖̣̙̜̝̜̹̼͉̺̤͚̪̩̼͎̠̘̺̻͎̠̩̖̤̟̲̺̹̻̰̻̼̫̺̖̘̫̪͈̞͙̬̫͆͐͗̽̀̑͛̓͐̒̽̇̑͛͛͌̎̾̆̓͐̄͗́͛̋̈́̎̐̅̈́͒̑̓̑̅͐̆͂͂̓̿̿́́̎̂̄̌̀̽̂̇̎̑̔̉́̒̔̒̄͌̾̏̆̈́͐̍̿͌̌̑̔̈́̎̑̈̀̏͗̀̓̒̓͌̈́͋́̈̂͋̓͊̒͆̑͋̒͑̈́͌̃̈̀̄̈́̏̊̆̂̀͐̍̄̋̓̇̈́̂̎̀̂͑́͛͌͋̓͛͌̍͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅḧ̸̡̨̡̨̨̢̛̛͉͎̭̝̘̲̗̦̝̘̯͍̗̼̜̞̟͈͚̰̝͖̤̺͎̮̟͔̠̻̲̣̥͈͎̼͇̺̫̱̦͔̥̼̳͈͓̈́̏̓̌̒̓͊͂́̃̐͐̾͋̂̑̿͊̇̄̀̒̐̑͗̌͒̄́̒̑͂̔̂̽͗͂́̈́̈́̀̇̏̏̈̃̊͂̓̎͋̊̌͆̈́̉̍̓̓̐̎̏͋̆͋̀̃͐͐̓̽͒̊͆̇̂̌̓̂̑̄̆̏̑͑̂̾͊͌̽͐̊̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅǐ̶̡̨̛̛̙̖̦̗̩̝̗̼̣͍͖̗̖͓͇̻̻͙̤̫̜̯̦͚̦̽̊͗̓̍̎̏̇̓̐͑̈̊̿̄̈́̈́̈́̍̿̎̑͋͗͐̒͊̂͋̈́̂̈̉̈́̈́́̎͋̂̈̃̐͌͊̇͒͐̋̎̏̑́͆͐̔͑̾̓̇̏̾̒̌̉̂̽̍̓͆̈́̆̒̐̒̉̿̀̓͆̑̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅl̷̨̡͔̗̱͚̙̦̦̳̗͚͉̦͍̹̙̩̭̥̯̪̠̮͍̪̜̗͖͎̮̫̯̯͉̙͙̲͓͙̯͔̾̐͋͊̈́͌́̈́͜ę̷̡̢̛̛̛̛̭̜̫̮̪͇͕͇̩̙͎̬͕̠̭̥̘͍̦͚͉͉̰̍̓̉̈́͐͗̓̐̉̄͒̍̀̈̉̆̍͂̑̉̇͑̀̉̎͑̎̂̌̐̐͒̏̆́̊͗̆́͒̒̓̎͐̏͋̔̇̒̈͐̆̅͋͌̽̅̉̋͌̓̂͗̐̿̏͂͛͆̀̑̂̃͛̐̽̀̆̀́̈̏̆̀̿̂͊̏̀́́̔̍̾̃̍̿͌̍̌̑̈́̒͗̿̈́̋̊̈̾͌̊̔̐̀͋̃̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̧̢̛̛̛͉̞̝͚̤͓̹̖̠͍̻̱̠̪̩̻͉́̐̌̓̀̽̊́̓̓̒̆̃͌̑̀̈̆̍͂̅̇̊̀͗͆̀̓̄̉̆́̏̊͋̏͛̒͊͆̐̀̅̑̈̋̐̋͂̊̄̒̓̓̇̓̈́̈́̋̍́͊̀̿͂͂́̈̊̌̇̋͒̎̋͗͆̐͛̎͒̈́̿̀͌̏͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝r̶̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̛̠̥̘̞̠̟̦̭̤͚̼̮͈̮̼̟̮̜̪̝͈͉̥͈̭͔͓̭̭̣̩̠̗̘̳̭̤̠̮̜͈̥̜̙̮͉̘̦̠̥̘̗͖̬͇͕̭̮̭̭̖̖̙̰͓̙̖͓̪̞̦̤̦̦̖̮̻̩̲̰̯̬͖͇̳̱̺͇͕̖͍͍͖͕̹͍̗̎̆͗̓̍̑̎̂̃̐̈͆̂̾̑̾̿͒̃̋̏́̀̅̀̂̀́͑͗̔̍̊́̈́͌͑̇͊̐͂̂̍̃̃͛̌̅̐̌̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͜ͅͅͅͅę̵̨̛̛̛̰̖̫̼͖͓̖̲͙̣̖̣͉̩̟̱̭̙̩̬̲̯̥͈̮͙̜̣̹̦͚͙͇̺̞̙̖͚̥̘̬̦͓̫͙͙̞̗̱̝̭̣̠̳̣̠̞̳͑̑̈́́̀̔̿͐̉̇̇̓̏̀͋̇͗̃͋͆͛̽̊̾̇̈́̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅc̴̡̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̺̦̳͈̭͍̱̟̦̝̗̰̫̰͉͙͎͎̰͕͚͓̰̝͈͙̞͇̥͙͕̙͇͍̜̰̦͚̭̗̫͔̭̱̘̫͈͈̩͔̪͔̣̠͍͕͓̞͎̙̰̫͓̲̻̘͇̈̈́̍̊̓̀̏̑̉̅̊̆̌̐̊͊̈̐̆̒̀͒͒͐́͑̏͊́͊̾̈́̄̏̀́́̆͒̐̑̌̉̐̃̒̀́͛͆͋͋̑̃̔͑͂̂̋́͂̌̀̅͆̌̉̈͌̊͋̈́͛̊̉͋̎͂̋͐̂́̅̏̍̃̐͌̀͑̎́͊̃̀͗͆́̎̋̀̓͐̄̎̎̇͊̾̀̐͑̏̽͛̓̆̋̋͛̄̏̏̃͑̊͛͆̒͊̅̇͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠à̶̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̛͓̻̼͖͓̤̯͖̭̩̻̘̙̲̰̜̮̼̹̯͈̦͇͕̠̹̟̠͉̩̗͈̯̭̜̰̟̹͍͈̥̗̣̝̹͙̲̭͇͖̯̪͇̰̞͖̰͇̜̦̭̥͖̹̫̯̯̣̖̮͕͔̬͛̇̄͂͛̌͌̏̍̏̌̿́̂̑͊̽͂̕̚̕̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅl̴̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̛̛͔͖̠̹̰͕̺̖̲̳̜̮̟̰͖͔̬͚̳͚͈̰̰̦͉͕̺͈͍͉̤̯̖̺̼̖̯͈͕͈̥̩̘̮̻̗̥̟̯͎̖̬̫̞̪̰̖͚͙̮̝͔͍͇̝̹̳͚̩̪̗̟̩̰̖͚͉͔͔̖̤̘͍͈̰̥̥͔̗̝̘̹̝͓͍͕͇͕͉͖͔̼͎̥̖̲͇̖̬̣̘̣̜̠̳̠̮̂̎͐̒̋̀̒͛͗͐̈́̌̋͋̅̀̈́̌̌̌̏̉̇̈̌͒̓͗̈́͑́̍́̅̐͊͛́̋̐́̎̂̿͐́̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅl̸̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̪͍̤̼̩̩͍̼̳̫̞̜̫̙͇̮͈̘̜̜͕͔̺͉̠̹͖̘͕̫͔̜͙̥̭̪̩̩̰͖̜͉͈͎̩͚̥̦̯̟͇͍̬̳̦͍͔̫͈̹̣͙͚̘̥̫̼̬̣̙̳͇̖̰̗̲̘̫̘̟̟̭̝͚̖̱͍͈̱̞̘͇̜̩͔͉̙̙̫͇̠̖͉͚͍̳͖̥̫͎͖͙̦̤̙̪̟̼̹̜̫͕̤̣̻͙̅́̉̅͋̎͋͑͆̑̅̂͌́͒̒̀̿͛́̋̄͆̈̓̈́͑̋̒̇̊͂̊́̆͗̅̊̇̌̎͗͛̒́̄͛̊̇̅̃͛̈͆̉̏̋͆̽̀͑͛̅͒̄̌̃̾̽̉̊̈́̍̾̈́̄̋̒̈́̓͂̈̒̓̀̎̓̒́̅͊̋̓̅͊̑̎̾̈̆̆̍͐̃̏̎̾̓́͐̈͆̓̃̾̅̉̆̈́͋͌͐̀̆͑́̿̿͆̂͋̍̐̑͒̈́̐̌̽͂̈́̋̆̄̔͑̆̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḭ̴̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̡̛̻̥̙̦̩̱̥̯̖̥̣̮̭̘̤̫̮͕̜̥̩͖̘̩̺̙͔̮̝̥͉͉̲̻̘̹͉͇͉͎̪̤̗͚͉̘̞̗̖͓̺̖̼̣̠̳̘͙͔̺̟͇̩̱̹̖̞͙̗̗̜̼̟̞͎̬̪̖̯̮̹̪̳̗̯̙̥̙͙̟̠̥̘͙̟̫͙̘̻̜͔̫̱̤̙͖̱͓̠̙͓̼̯̱̦̫̪͕̖̙͉̱̫͇̲̦̭̤̱̼͎͓̠̫̭̜̻̼̮͙͚̪̬͎͓̯͈̳̮͇̖̈̎̍̋͋̐̇̀̾̆͆̈́́͗̈̒̅̈́͒̈̍̓̓̈͊͌̓̇͋̏̓́͋̉̈͐̓̈͋̾̂̔̒͆̉̆̊͒̐͑̔̽̐̃͆̂͂̏͐̏̌̓̍̃̔̇̔͌̽͂͆̒̑̀̃̈́́͌͗̌̽̈́̓͒̓̈͑̾̓̒̇̆͊̐͌̃̀̇̂̔̎̈́̇̓̄̾̐̾̌͆̽̽̐̆̽̃͌̂̃̅̇͗̾̌͆̏̃̐̇́̏̉́̏́̂̄̎̆̽̌̇͌̌͑̓̄̈̓̆̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̨̢̨̨̨̛̯͕͈̞̮̳͈̝͔̬͚͇̙͈̖̖̥̘̲̬͍͕̗̖͓̺̞̪̗͙̲̫͕̩̺̺͙̜̙̦̝̠̫͓͇͚̪͓̬͚̝̝̞͚̩̖̻̹͙̥̣̤̤̃̿̏́́̍͒̀̎̎͑̓͐͊̐̈̅͊̆̔̈́̏͐̊̓̌̑̈́̿͊̂͋́̿̌́͆̿̈́̆̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅģ̶̨̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̡̡͖̻͖̩̘͖̱͉̣̖̻̙̰̜̟͎̳̞̲̻͍̼̜̮̹̜͎̪̣̜͕̦̭͇̜͔̮̜̫̟̭͓͕̫̝̱̗͓̰̠͕͇̲͉̰̺̠̻͇̗̲̼̭̤̱̟͚̰̤͇̪̱͕̺͔̪̥͈̣͈̠̜͔̯͙̘̼̳̗̮̝̠͍̘̰̟̞̖̜̹̺͓̱͈̫͙̱̘̫̲̘̱̹̗̫̫͍̮̥̈̂͒̎̃̄̂͌̿͌̽͒́̒̀̑̏͒̑̿̓̽̿́̓́̿̎͆̊͑̓͌̌͐͂̐͋̆͗̿͌̋̒̓̀̀͆͐́̉̉̓̉̌̔̊̄̏͐̀͛͐̈́͊̏̈̉͌̿̑̾́̽͌͑͒͆̄̇̆̈́̈͒̌̀̏́̒̇̂̇͛͋̒̑̋͌̄̅͆̃̄̇̂͂̅̾̊͗́́͌̾̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̤̜͈̤̰̪̳̮͈͉͎͔̗͚̙̬̝̣͇͓̮̙̬͍̱͍̙̯̫͈͓̻̩̩̣̤͉̳̬̪̞̰̻̫͗̍͆̊́͆͌̆͛̎̏͑͒̓̀̈́̅̄̐̒͗̋͊̾͋̽̅̈́͂̊̓̈́͆̈́͊̔̽͒̍̎̌̐̊̍̿̾͛͋͗͑͌̈́̐͗̈́̉̀͆͌̌̂͌̑͊͗̏͂̈́͒͆̌̊̑͂̅̽͐͊̉̓̀́́̓̈́͐̎̓̿̉̍͑̈́̽̂͊͋͐́͌͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͝͝͠͝ͅẗ̵̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̡̠̳̠͍̜̺̟̺̮̩͙͕̦͈̜̞̯͓͓̦͍̖̦̹͇͇̞̹̦̻̩̫̣̹̣̘͕̤͎̘͚̙̤̺̖͎̰͕̻̼̤̖̩̟̖̘͎̣̭̞̙̭͍̩͉̖̣̦̜̪̠̞̗̱̜͇͍͍̠͕̠͔̪͈͍͈̖̦̫̦̣̻̺̰̥͇͙̜͍͍̙͍͙͇̳̫̻̫͉̦̜̞̹̣̟͙̮̣̬̯͎̠̗̻̥͙̘̰̟͍̭̹̻̗̤͙̩̮̭͕̱̇͌̓̉̈͛͋͒̆͂̊̂͌̍̀́̅̎̋͋̊̔́͆̍́̾͗̄̓̈̒͛̓̐͗̎͆͌̽͛̅̃͗̅͂́͊̑̀̽̽̾̏͋̂̃̈̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̨͙̻̖̟͇̦̗̜̰̖̘͕̮̞̠̮͔̜͍̥͖̱͙̩͚̮̭̖̰̤͎̳̬̬̖̝̱̖̜̯̦̰͙̞̠̱͔̺͚̩͓̻͍̝̞̲̬̺̝̞̹̖̯̮̤̺͕͈̭̦͙̞̖͓͍͍̼̥̹͉͕̬̭͇̱͓̺̭̻̘͙͔̺̮̹̟͕̰̤͖͓̠̱̤̻͈̟̖͍͈͇͉̗̰̗͔͚̠̻͍͇͔͓̻̘̠͈̠͔͚̜̟̟̯̺͓͇̞͎̙̩̗͖͓̼̦͇̜̟̗̟̩̳̺͌̿̅͋̇̊̿̄̇́̀̍̄̋͆͒͋̂̀̆͂̀̿̂͒̃̀̒̈́̉̐͋̐̔͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅā̷̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̜̩̯̩̮̘̺͉͇̞̱̣̻͍̯͎̗̝̠̼̜̹̞̱̮̻̫̲̜͍̝̰͖̪̩͚̟̹̣͎̦̜͚̥̤͕̯̩̥̰̟͚̟̳̠̥̩̥͙͉̬̺̙̤̦̦̦̠̣̺͍̰̥͉̪̼͈͉̤̯͕̝̟̲͔̠͈̼̻̳̞̞̳͎͕͍͚̰̜̟̝̳̘͇̼͖̳̻͈̥̹̮͚̭͔̞͉̯̳̺̦̝̱̱̰̻̜͎̩̯̼̱͑̈́͛̈́͊̈́̏͒́̃̋̽͛͗̉̊̓̅̊̓͂̔̓̽́̊̿̾͒̿̄́͐̆̅̐͛͐͒̇̇̅̽̀͌̾̿̈̿̈́͗̊̽͑̔̊̆̀̉̈́̄͒͋̽̀́̽́̇̽̏̈͛́͒̋̓̈́̒̓̓͌̄̀̃̾̆̾̇̔̓̓̊̔̈́̇́̈́́̊̐́͒͊͆̏̓͒̌̈́͛́́̀̏̋̑́̔̂̅͂̄̒͗͂͆̓͊̿̓͊͊̃̉͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅẗ̷̢̧̡̡̛̥͍̲̜̟̺̱̬̝̪̦̬̖̘̘͕̠̯̯̪̦̯̬̦̲͉̯̗͈̫̝̹͙͕̩̼͖̲͈̖̳̬͕͔̪̫̭̤͍̻͔̪͔̠̦̱̥̻̠͖͎̫̭̤̩̮̖̹̟̅͋̂́̓̽̔́̃͐̈̅͋̀͒̂̿̉̅͑̿̆̀̉̏͂̈́̈́̒̈̇̀͋̐́̃̂̊͗̿̑̀̌͂̓͊̀̀̿́̋̆̅̄̃̍͋͋̈́̈͒͗̓̈͒̈́͌͆̋̌̾͑̔̾͒͐̍͛̍͐́̈͒͆͆̐͛͆͆̅̉̾͊̓̂̋̅͗̓͆̂̇́̋̅̌̓̎̓̃̈́̌̆̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̛̻͚̯̙̟̟̳͖̹̙̯̺̣͚͔̤̺͖̼͓̝͙̬͇̖̦̥̤̙͇̣̗̯̩̳̠̟̥̗̱͉̺͚̫͚̜̯̪̤͖͔̤͎̙̲̝̜̩̹͚̮̣̫̼̥͍̙̾͑͂̂̾̾̈́͊̓̏͐̑͋̉̐̀̈́̿̆̐̃͆̆͋̏̄̈́̄̊͛̅͊̐̇͒̇̾̊̊͌́͛̍̀̀̓̾́͑̈̉͑̋͋̑̽͂̓̔́͑̿̍̓̃̾̎̂́̄̐̽̀͐̔̅͗̏͋̈̄̿͑̉͑͊̌̎̆́̓̑̋̓̈́̑͗̇̎̌̊̓̃̈́͐͌͛̏̍̾͂̈́̾̒͑̃̇͂̇́̊̔̇̀̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅs̴̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̛̤̲̲̙̩̯̘͔̬̹̟̙̘̣͓̣̞̥̠̻̲̮̦̬̜̖̫̟̥̟͚̬̼̼̳͇̰͇͉̤̹̣̳͉͓̰̱̜̻͚̻̼̣̟͚̟̩̼̻͈̗̖̤̪̘͈̦̼̐̍͂̍͛̄̀̓̀̓̔̆̀̈͊͋͛̅͑̉͆̌̉̏͂̊̐͌̑̿̌͑̇̓̒̌͌̊̄́̉̔̈́̏͛̀̉͗̅͌̋͊̓̀͋̈́͋͂͛͛͐̆́̃͊̃̓̋͂̇͋͒̆̂́̎́͒͛̓͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅp̷̨̛̛̛̜͑̓̆̓̈́̊̈̓̃̂̓͋̔̄̾͑̎̈́̀̉͊̊́̏̔͗̓͒̌̀͋̎̏̍̎̍̑̂̇̅̌͋̔́̆̑͑̀̎̑̒̈́̾̈̾̌̌͛̒̑̈́̇̋̒̾̈͐͛̈́̈́̍̂̅̒͋̀͊̃̍̀̇̐̈́̆̄̓̓̽͆̎̏͐̃͑̈́̓̈́̀̃̋̒̑͗̀͐̌̾̀̽͆̓͑̌̀̐̈́͑͒͊̇̾̎͒͋́̋̓̆̏͊̔̐́̿̄̔́̋́̑͛̂͐̉̑̈́͗͆̿́̇̓̏̾̄͑̂̐͑̃̋̈̈͊̌͗̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ȩ̴̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̛͙̺̫̣̘̖̪̜̯̮̠̠̙̭̪̬̺͖̝̖̭̭͕̻͖̺͕̦̙̹̳̪̟̥̞̮̱͓̙͈̗͎̺̞͈͚̫̬̘̖̙̩̫̟̞̮̰̬̯̠͎̣̳̝̱̮͎̺͍̗͔̞̙̰̩̪̝͖̮̝̭̞̙̳͛̂̽͛̆͒͋͛̊̄̽͊̄͆́́̂͐̂̈͂̔̇̄̽̈̄̓̊̈́̏͊̀̎͌͛͋̎̂͂͒̑̋̏̒̓͌̆̋̀̿̒͂̈́͒͆̄̄̌͌̐̿̿͐̉͗̑̑̄͛͛̏̅͋͗͊̽̒̆̾̌̍̂͒͐̉͒̉̃̈̀̓̈́̽̿̇̂̌̽̆̽̋̿̊̑͌̈͋̿̋͐͑̋̈́͌̊͊̏́̈̈́̾͌̐̐̓̿̿̇̇͆̀͗̐̃͒̅̉̐́̄́̆̊̊̀̅̾̑́̑̉̅̊͋̄͋̾̈̀̀́͛̓̾̔̈́̿̆͆͑̓͊̃͌͗͆́̌̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅç̷̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͙̰̯͚͙͕͓̰͚̫̖͉̘̣͖̳͚̮͓̮̮̠̤͓̟̦͍̭̖̫̤̹̰̱̘̘͇͚̥͓̭͔̠͍̙̣͎̟͙̥̹̰̜̩̭͍͔͈̦̭͙͕̞̤̗̠͚̭͙̣̪̹̪͕̰͍͕͇̣̹̺̤͉̗̠̦͈͉̙̻̠̫̲̪͙͚̣͙̲͉̥̬͔̩͕̺̯͕͈͉̦̘͉̯̣͓͔̗̳͓̦̦͇͎̱̺̘͙̤̱̗̟̬̞̤͈̦̱̼̳͖͍̟̩̬̻̹͕̬̱̖̫͕̻̜̱̪͚͔͎̖̮̦̥̤͕͚̞̝̩̥̦̫̯͕͕̻͍̖͈̠̫̜̈́͆̀̔͆̾͆́̽̋̾̎̀̅̐̀̃͑́̽̅̑̏̈́̄̈́̈́̀̍́̈́̆͗͐̍̐͊̏̿̐̆̔͌̀̓̋̄̆̽̽͐͛͒͊͋̈͌̏̒̃͆̏̋̒͐͋͋̄͐̃̓̿̏̆̀͊̄́͐̓̈̋́̈̂͛̏͌́̈̉͊̈́͂̇̏̆̿̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅị̸̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̛͈͎͍̜̤̗͈͕̝͕̱̠͔̻̰͈͖̘̣͓̦̼͓̙͔̳̳̳͔̦̱̰̭̞͚̖̪̺͓̗̼̳̣͉̪̝͎̙͚̲̮̘͈̜̱͕̞̟̫̼̫̳̲͎̙̬̩̹̪̱̱̰̝͓̹̘̥̭͎̩̩̲̹͉̮̖̝͈̝͚̙̤͉̝̟̬̺̹͖̯̤̣̤͍͉̟̭͉̹̜͉͚̙̥̖͇̻̲͍̮̖̜̹͈͔̰̗͎̣͈̞̱̝̬̯̤̹̩̙̤̯̲̪̼̮̳̺͉̟̹͇͎̲͈͖̱͍̞̰̞̲̗̝̞̫̣̟̼̬̞̩̩͇̳͚͒̒͋̍̀͒͑̄̋̈́̓̅̇̃̒̀̉̐̀̿̏̈́̂̅̏̍̈́̃̽͗̎͆̏̄̏̂͊̀̀́͐̎͛̀͋̈́̾͛̈́̈́͋̂̃̈́̌̔̐͆͊̏͑̅̍̀̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̧̛̳̩̞̟̤͙̤̞̺͎̗̳̱̯̥̼̻͎͚̗̣̞̖͇͓̮̤͔̲͔͉̲͉̝̥̗̗̙͍̬̯̹̜͉̙̤̰̖̳͎̺̪̣̰̖̩̩̖̲͎̟̪̥̣̰̦̠̪̖̳̳̜͙̝̟͓͈̺̱̖͓͔͍̣͖̻̞̯͍̻̰̺̙̙̦̬̳̤̘̗̯̥̜̗̬̰̘͎̙͉̫̜̱̯̺̬̪͉̩̼̖͓̳̜̭̼̝̯̳̫̲̘͕̺̟̝̦͉̙̥̩͉͖̼͇̟͕̬̪̹̘̭̳̙͙͈͉̝͆͒̈̊͊̅̑̊͛̈̎̿͒̋̾̅̄̈́́̽̈́̇̑̅̍̾͌̏̒͆̒̓͒̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅì̶̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̫̟̺̪̫̪̦͉͎͚̜̣̣̺̗̣̖̭̱̪͙͕̪̟̥͉͙͙͇͚̹̖̙̪̯͉͚̟̬̲̲͖̭̙̘̩̲̤͎͉̬̳̤̮̰̪̝̼̱͇̻̮̱̼͍̪̥̦̯̤͖̦͈̬̰̰͇̯͚̹̟͖̥̻͎͉̗̫̱̫͇̟̦̳͔̖̘̻̯̳̦͕̳̗̫̼͎̲͓̠̝̜̩͕̳̱̳̪̝͙͍͕͕̻̪̯̰̙̼̖̫̰͓̥̯͚̯̭̩̯̰̱̟̲͚͖̞͖̬̪͉̫͋͋͆͋̆͑̎́́̃̌̌̔̇͗͌̐̽̍̓̾̒̏͊̏̒̀̒̽̈́̋͛̇̈̄͌͊̈́̈́̉̈̂̾̇̋̃́͋̓̔̽̍͌̂͊̔̈́̒̈́͌̄͌̆̀̈́̈́͛̀̀̎̾̈́̐́̀̔̊́́̂̌͂̉͌̃̆́̈̈́̐͆́͑̑̆͐̔͐̊̉͐́̀̑̋͑̉̓̒̐̋̅͐͐̏́̈͑͐͌̾͛̆͊̑̇̿͋̌́́̇͗̄̀͋̆̆͗̽̆̃̀̔̃̿̀̈́͂̋̈́̽͋̉̑̏̄̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̸̡̨̢̛̛̛̩̬̟̪̻̗̮̫͈̮͍̳͕̥̪͚̭͈̞̞͕͎͍̤̟͚̜͉͔̳̦̺͚̍̈́͋̏̑̇͋̀̋̆̈́́̇̽̽̾͐͒̉̊́́͆̓́͂̂̏͊͛͆̓̀̇͗̀̈́̈́̈́̂͋̈͗̽̎͗̈̎͊̎̓̏͗̇̈́̂̍̈́̃̆̓̋͑̾̈́͗̍͗͊͐̽͌͋̂̀̀̍͂͑̌̈͆̈́͛́́͆̈́̿̐͛̓̓̿̄͗̈̊̄̈̃͆͌͂̾́̾̀̓͐̀̏̏̈́̎̇͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̛̰̩̪̥͎̰̝̗̼̥͔̫͍͔͎̻̲̻͕̦̰͙̜̠͖͔̟̝̠̘̼̼̺͎͖̦̮̦̤̗͕̩͈̺͖̪͙̻̜̜͍̼̘͉̦͉̯͖͙͉͙̣̱͓̳̟̺͈͉̘̖̖̼̞͍̗͍̠̤̟̼̺̬͖̪̩̯̗̱̲͔̪͇̟͔͚̺͙̙̺͇̐̃̈́̂́͒͗̓̆͋̄̆̂̒̀͐̔͗̎̈́̿̆̏̀̆̑̋͋̈́͐̃͆͒́̀͗̂͐̄͂̏̐̉̉͒̌̓̍̏̈́͗̅͆̂̉̉̄̌͋̍̅̈̉̍̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅṡ̷̨̛̛̛̛̥̘̳̳̙͕̺̰̞͍̩͉̩͈̞̟̼͍͓̩̰̝̼̪̜̻̲̬̋͑̿͛̉̾̀̇̽̆̄͂̋͗͐̒̀́́̃̇̏̀̐̓̐̔̀̔̔̌͒̈́͂̌͑͗̆̇̆̍̈͛̋̓͐́̑́̆̂̌̉̐̇͊̾̀̑̈͗̈̊̃̀͆̂̎̓̐̊͗̓͗̅͂́̽̅̐̍̓̄̍̏̉̀̑̉̊̆̒͋͐̒́̓̿́͗̔͐͋͂̌͆̓͗͛͛̾̑̎͌́̉̀̂̑̋̄̅͆͊̍̅̏̂̒͌̂̈͆͌͗̃͑̃̀͂̄͋̆̍̎̃̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅę̷̧̡̧̧̛̛̘͍̗͍̩̥̺͇̳̘͎̜̪̘͔̱̘̙̺̣͍̝̠̭̮̣͓̥͇͚͙͖̱͉̳̥̠̦͕̠̺͕̻̖̼̪̻̙͇̜̲̹̘̱̫͕̯̲͈͎̉͒̀̇́̉̌̂̏̌͗̊͛̌̈̓̏̅̄̐̈́͂͗͆̈́̍̈́̌́̒̈̏̔͐̃̎͌̋͊̓̈́͊͒͛̅̈́́̌̋͒̅̉̀̅̈́̈́̍̾̇̍͒̒̐́͒̒̽̆̆̄͌̋̋͐̌͊̅́̊̐̉̀͊̓͊̒̌̆̊̔͌͋͛̈́̊́̾̇͋̿̿͑̈̆͋͆̊̓͐̃̄͐̊̔̑́̑̅̃͐͊̊͆̊̆̊̋̊͆̑̋͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅn̵̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛͖͈͇̬͕̜̭̩̭̙̺͓̭͈̲̠̩̦̣̣̲̟͈̲̣̱̭͉͕̻͍͕̻͍͎͕͍̝̱̬̼̘̭̮̥̠̭̮̥̭̹͔̗͍̝̘̣̻̮͉̫͔̩̩̗͔̠̭̯̘̥͔̰̤̮̟͓̳̙͕͖̘͙̹͓̤̦̠͈̰̹̗̲̹͙̼̼̲̱̲̙̰͖̪͎̟̪͖̘̤̜̝̥͉̲̘͇̦̪̱̫͈͇̋̍̄͊̀̽̂̃̋̅̉̿́̊̆̃͌͛̾̄̉̒̌̒̿̂̽̊͒͛̈́̃͗̀̿́̎̉̏̋̾̍̓͂̈́̉͆̇̊̽̋̉̔̄͂̈̓̓̓̆̿̎͊̃͋͂̀́̉͑͒̇̉̎̓́́͑͛̌́́̍͗̀̄͑̈́̀͂̽͒̿̿͊͒̅̎̈́̃̿͊̿͌́̀̌̎̎̊͂̄̆̂͑͐͊̅̈́̔̀̿̃̌͋̓̈́͌̊̽̌͋̏̊̎͒͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠t̷̡̢̨̨̡̡̡͕̼̺̪͕͇̘̰͇͓̮͚͔̣̻͉̮̮̣̟̲͙͉̦̼̩̝̗̰̫̼̳̰̣̠͙͚̺̫̬̬̦̬̫͙͙͔̰̫̘͉͔̗̲̫̣̟̠̺̣̹͙̟̰̮̻̯̺͖̹͚͉̣̥̘̦̱͉̤̖͕̩̜̰̗͔͙̰̣̫͔̠͈̱̖̦̼̙̼̭̟̰͚̞̄̑̊͊͑̓͌̈́̔̿̽̏͑͊͆͌̎̓̏̉̾̌̈́̂̿̂͗̎̆̑͋̇̄̑̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅę̷̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̝̱̝͕͙̳̳͇̖̼̜̗̗̼̟̭̞̱̟̰͕̣͚͖̯̮̱͇̟͇͙̬̙͔͓̖̙̙̻̬̙̘̪̖͉̗̖̠̼͙̘̰̰̲̘̬̺̫͕̮̪̰̮͈͙͇̭̤͈̱̮̖̞͈͙̝̙͉̦̙͚͎̬͉̹̖̬͚͉͍̣̯͙̭͔͖͕͖̝̠̬̭̻͖̜̫̝̙̺̱͉̻͈̮͎͍̙̤͔͎͍͈͖̭̭̳͕̞͓̠̳͙͇͔̱̪̲̳̭̺̣̹̞̦̤̹̹̥̗͚̞͎͍̲̘̬̫͉͔̗͊̃̉̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̠͙͓͖̫̩̼̱̯̞͓͖̪̟͚͙͈̟͕̤̗̝͇̲̯̭̬̼͍̯̣̪͍̰̖͇̪͚̰͎̤͇̗̳̥̝̝̺̝̼͓͈̘͕͖͚̞̬̖͎̻̫̻͙̥̟̱̭͕͔̰̱̹͚̙̞̥̹͕̙͇̟̪̤͍̩̖̻̪͖̤̘͇̙̗̩̻̦̫͓̜̗̫̲͓̩̗̺͕̺̝̟̣̪̹͇̞̭͈͔̱̬͍̗̫̙̭̟̝͇̭̺͎̝̬̹̳͈̹̭̗͚̦̝̺͉̍̽̊͑̂̾̅̏͋̋͒͒̃͆̀͆̌̈́͐̌̋̋̅͂̿̉̎͒́̈́̀́̋̆̑̓͐̋͊̐̾̏͐̑͗̾̆͆̏̋̊͆̒̎́̌̈́͋͂̐̽̂̓͑̐̏̊̃̅͆̆̍͂͑̓̔͑͑̿͛̿̋͋̉͋̾͊̇͒̀͆̑̄͑́̉̄̋̋̆̏̈́͂͛̒̋̑̈̈́͋̔́͌̈́́̒͋͗͆͛͒͌̎̍̀́̑̄͆͊̾̏̈́̀̽̄̌́̉͑̀̓̀̌͒̅͆̇̆͒͆̈́̐͋̃͌̐͌̇͒́͒̓̒̑̍͒̌̂̏̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̸̛̛̛̛̛̗̺̝̪͍̭̞̻̦͙̻͎̙̙̈̑͂̍̎͗̀̆̎̎̎͊͐̅̽̂͋̒̽̒̽̑̈́̓̂̐̀͊̐̽̇͊̀̇̾̔̓̔͗̋̉̎̄̅̐̏͐́̌̅̔͋̂́͐̑̎̔̋̌͌̂̓̈͐̌̀͂̋͊̑̿̄͑̏̓̎̂͑̐͒̾̉͋͋̇̆̿̿̎̔͋̈̀̿̇̀̈̏̋̓͆̌̓̂̿̈́̆̃́̃̀͑̔͛̂͊́̓̔͂̂̓̇͒͂̔͂̃́͂̄̉̉̊̀̏͌͌̀̅̒̽͊̾̃̌̎̒̔̃̀̀̒̾̔̅̏̋̍͐͗̓͑̿̀̎̀͋̄͌͗̋̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅe̵̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̨̛̳̤̳̜̦̺͓̣̙̮̮̜̬̬͓̝̘̜̙̮͓̘͔̫͙̤͉̥̠̫̟̝͉̣̹̹̗̦̥̺̹͙̪̲̞̪̼̥̫͕̟̫͉͙̰̣̺̰̘͇̟̟̠͓͒͒̆̃́̆̄̃̍̇̓̍͂̋̎̓͌̈́͗͑̔̎̇̒̈́̏͛͛͆̑͛́̾̽̔͆̀͛̀̈́̔̄͌̑̍̄͌́̀̔̐́͂͌͂͊͋̀͑͒̔̎̏̐̌̊̈́̄̔͒͐̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̰̮̖͕̭̹̮͓̪̼̻̱͈̮̪͍̰͙̲̼͉͇̯̩͎͈̯̥̟̜̦̰̬̣̤͓͎̺̮̲͕̼̳͓͓̩̯̮̙̲͉̥̼͍̰̪͕̪̤̗̬̬͔̖̯̲̯̪̲̦̈̓̏͂͛́͂͗̐̊͐͒͋̇̈́͐̌̌͆͛̃̇̀̓̊͂͆̊͆͗͊́͗̈̈́͆͂̑̃̂̆́̈́̂̔̄̾̌̓̿̎̊̐̉͗̾̔̆̏̏̈́̽͆̀́̅͑͋̏̍͒̈́̈́̾̓̀͌͒̽͋̈́̄̏̂͑̔̓͌̌͐͂̀̽̀̀̓̔̋̉̉̐̏̎̿̀̈́́͂̄̅̃͌͗͂͋̈́̄̌̄̐͒́̅̿͊̀͋̔̈́͛́́̉̏̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̵̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̬̼̲̼̤͖͓̝͎͕̼͓̩̭̟̫͖̱̜̳͔̥̤̪̞̬͔̙̤̺̘̦̬̙̟͕̠̘̖͉̝̝̻͚͖̫̩̜̭̘̯̜̥̥͍͇̳̦̲̖̤͙̱̗̣͍̠̬̝̗̻̣̥̞̲̲̬̦̲̬͙̖̬͚͍̹̟̫̯͖̹̺̲̤̦̳̝̠͓̠̙̹̯̩̘͖̝̬̮̖͈̹͙̯͖̥̗̭̦̝̲̋̇̀̒̈́̆̂͐͆̓̅̋̍̉͒͗͂͂̇̌͒̆̆̑̽̓͑̏̄͗̈́̾̄͛̅̓̓͂͊́̑̐͌̀̒̾̽̈́͐̀̏̀̾̌̓́̓̈́͒͗̉̅̀͊̋̓͌̽̑͐͑̾͒̅̓̇̏̍́̒̓͛͋́̐̆͋͛́͂̓͂͌͂̆̅̔̽̍̾̿̊̐̂͊̆̐̐̃̎͛̈͗͆̀͗̇̌̐́̄͛̊̇͆̀̅̄̃͋̓̒͂̀̌̓̂̽̀̈̍̌͂͑͌͒̿̋̅͌̃͊̓̂̌̋̇̊̉͂̿̓͐͑́̃̅͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅf̴̨̧̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̟̗͖̦̠̹̭̦̜̻͉̮͍̝̟̹̲̤̬̖̻̘͖͇̱͎̩͚͚̪̖̦̯̬̹͎̲̭͈̹͔̭̦͚͓̠͓̫̫̙͔̫̼̜̗͓͈̣͇̭̜͕̹͍̤̣͎̖͙̖̲̯̙̬̬͉͖̥̹̬͇̮̲͍̱̹̻̝͇̞͎̭̔͆̂̿̓̋̀̌͐̿̎̒̇̂̄̎́̀̈́̑̊͊̆́̉͑̅̀̈́͊́̎̋͛̀̅̎̊̈̍̾͗̎́̒̾͗̂͋̅͒̎̅͊͆͊́̊͆̃͑͊̒̿̽͂̋̌͑̎̓̉͌̄̿͗̈́̃̈́̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛͓͖̜̣̠̰̝̳̣̫̩͍̰̥̟̟̲̲̬̤̣͙͈̘̦̜͙͉̘̫̦̺̯̤̙̺͇̳̺̮̼̭̼̻͎͇̺̤̮͈̝̮̻͍͓̗͚̳̰̘̰̣̣̞̬͕̰̦͖̩̥̹̟̜͍̝̻̜̜̠̠̠̲͇͓͕̬͍͙̪̬͎̣̰͍͈͖̳̝̠̮̰͍͔̘̲̹̖̞͕̠̑̽̒̓̓͒̄̀̄̍̒̿̽͑͐̀̃̏̎͗̍̒͆̏̇͒̾̐̈́͒̃̀̾̒̾̑͒̊͛̋̌͐͊̊́́̄͗͗̆̐͛̆̍͊̿̈́̾̐̈́̄́͂̈́̏͂̈́̋͆̅̌̑̐͑̓͌́̈́̒̆̑́̂̈̾̈̅̓͗̃͆͌͌̆̋̌̏̾̽́̀̇́̂̏͐͋̄̿͆̈̊̓̅͒̂̿́̅͌͆̈́́̄͋́̄͆̋̓͂̎͛̅̾̿̊͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̛̰͓̘͓̝̲͈͚̞̰̗̻͙̝͓͙̥͚̱͓̪͈̠̯̰͉̟̘̦͎̣͉̳̼͖̰̥̠̟̝̗̦̗͕̫̪̤͕͎̲͖̣̤̦͚̮̟̬̬͔͔̙͇͔̝͙̮̜͖̮͍̤̭̺̬̳̹͈͍̤̺̘̯̣̮͔̪̹̥̙̣̭̬̻̊͊̄̓̽̾̒̿̾͑͐͗̿́̌̏̆̎̂̃͌̎͐͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅe̵̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̗͇̖̙̯̖͙̺͍̘͎̪̰̣̭̝̻̟͇̺̙̜̼̼̯̱̗̣̠̬͔̮̲̰̩̲̭̩̰̗̦̲̜͙̖̩̩̭̤̟̟̱̩̹̱͉̰̭̠̖̺̲͇͉͙͈̱̳̯̰̹̜͎̗̝̞͉͖̣̗͑̓̆̉̓́̀̀̐̆̆̅̏̒̀̾̏̆̀̅̊̆̏͑́̃̈̎̐̀̿͋͆͋̑̑̑̂̑͛́̇̽͆́͐̊̇̀͛͐̈̉̿̍̉͑͗̂̓̀̉͌̃͋̉̏͊̇̎͒͐͂̉̉̂̓̎̎̀̈́͌̎̄͌̀̓̃͛͛͆̔̓͋̃͆̾͛̍̈́̏̉̾̅̎̆̅̐̂́̀̎̊̅͑̈́͗͌͐̔̅̈̎̏̾̌̏̉́̀͛͊̀̎̈́̏̈́̓͛̔͑̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̶̢̢̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̣̝̬̪̱̺͕̩̙̜̭̺͍͇̺͕̮̞̱̜̞̜̠̦̞̝̫͖̪̦̪̲͕̠̗̻̥͍͉̜̳͇̤͇̜̙̫̭̭̲̖̜͔͔̫̜͍̘̟̯̲̮̬̺͕̰̤̼̺̮̬̘͖̦̖͍͈͕͇̗̠̼̜͙̻̬̝̣̙̘̦̟͉͙̠̲̫̟̟͔̳͇̪͕̳̻̥̟͍͚̪͔̘̺͉͓̱͓̮̻͙͖̼̣͕͓̮͎̮̱̙̦̻͇͉͈͍̼͍̘͎͔͙̟̮̘̯̹̝̭̖̅̑̽̌̑̔͐͂͛́͐̔͑̉̀̓̓̾̊̑̓̀̿̽͗̊̽̿̈̓̓̽̐̍̀̅̔̅̈́̅̅̿̃̔͒͐͗͛͒̏͗̇̀́̄͐̅̈́̓̃̆̈̀̀͛̋̓͋̽͋̓̌̄̅͆̆̑̈́̐̂̉́̈́͊̔́̿̋̉̈́͂̔̆͒́͒̀̐̀̈͒͊̄̆̌͒̌͊͋͑́̏̐̉̂͂̃͒̓̑̈̍͂͑͒͗͗̍͛̎̽̎̈́̅̌͊͂̽͗̄̾̈́̀̍͐̍̎̈́͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̲̮̱̫̘̺̘̣̠̲͉͙̳̩͔̮̞̻̼͙̠̖͈̫̘͔̤̝̼͎̞̼͖̙̗̠̠̣͎͎̠̟̼̩̮̼̙̦̲͔̦͙̮̦̪͉͔̈̈̄̑̅͒̍̆̇́̓͗̒͌͐̿̅̀̋̑̉̾̑̿̈́͛̈́̄̆̈̈́͗̈͛̔͂͊̽̍̀̒͆̈́͊̿̿͋́̍̋̂̆̋̏́͑͐͆̔͒̀͆̋̇̇͆̑̆́͒̔͑̅̓̉̎͆̽́̒̔̓̌̀̄͆̎͛͛̒́̒̋̉̊̅͛̑͆͗͐́͂͐́͆̒̈́̒͊̂̾̾̀͑̐̀̑̄͐̄̓̌̆̓̅̎̎́̏̂́̌̆́̄̈́̋͊́̀͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝r̸̢̡̳̯̫͔̃͑̊͒̎̄͊̐͒̽͊̒̋̂̍́͒̌̄̂̍̓̒̆̈̏͑̒̿̑̃̀̊̎̈́͋͊̽̚͝͝͝͝į̴̧̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̛͎̯̜͇̳̫̳̙̪͖̤̭̲̮͔̤̟͈̮͕̻̤̪͕̯̩̻̲̞̮̘̩̼̤̭̻̮̣͔̥̘̞̮̣̥̺̥̜̜̭̯͓͙̳͈̫̰̼̩̩̪̻̞̲͎̦͎̮͇̜̭̠̲͇̹͍̱͉̣̣͈͍̳̜͇̱̤̩͉̻̝̣̫̞͙͉̼̱̻̞̹̼̭̜̥̟͎͙̻̳͖̫̤̺̫̮́͛͌̐͛͆̄̊̆̒̊͌̌̈́̿͐̅̃͋̉͂̇̏̈́̽̍͊̀̏̒̀̽͐̍̆̋̈́̓̊͛̈́̒̊̉̇̓̈͑̈́̿̃̄̆̅͛̀̉͊̐̈͂̃̒̂̅̇͐͛̈̋̃̓́̓͂̒̄́̑͒͒́̋́̓̐̉̌̔͛̋̿͑̅̿̈́͐͌̐͐͌̅̀̍̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅȩ̷̢̧̡̢̨̨̨̼̹͉͉̮͎̖͍̟̖̭̦̹̮̙̻̭̹̟͎̦͉͖̣̭̟̤̠̮̞̻̠̙̼̗̞̙͙̺̟̼͇̭͍̬̮̙̗̤͇̗͉̖̠͓͕̫̪͔̼͔̼̮̤͍̞̤̜͈͉̩̝̤̦̫̤̣̘͙͖̬͙̭̻͍̞̟̺̞͓͙͔͉̣̞͚͇̫̦͎̺̟̬̳̰̰̫̾̆̈̀̈́̍͆̋̊̋͌̂̔̋̓͋̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͙͙̼̱̫̻̖̥͔̝̜̺̼͚̩̙̩̖̺̀͊̾͋͛̈́͑̅̂̍̀̄̎̑̒͒̂̋̀̈́͆͘͜͜͠͠,̵̧̡̨̧̮̥̦̩͉͖̩̖̤͈̖̬͚͓̗̤̬̤̪̻̻͚̯͙͍̘̻͉̝͇̖͖͙̍̒͋̀"̸̨̡͈̙̲̩̯̠͓͓̞̝̮͇̯̠̻̪͈̙͇̺͈̥̮̬̼̪̇̄̿̓͋̋͆͋͂̽̏̑̑̍̊̌͊̉͌̈́̓̎̑̐̂̓̎̾̈́̔̏̊̈́͂̌͌́̅̂̓̽̓̈̇̅͗̉͛̀̎̈̽͂̋̑̃́͆̄͛͆͒̇̌́̓̅̿́̈̍̿̉̌̒̉̓̏͑̄͛̈̊́͊̋͑́̓͛̒̏̓̃̎̐̔͂̍̀̍͌̈́͛̒̀̓͗̋̋̇̈́͊̒͒͋́͒͂̈̈́̈́̇͊̓͑̇̆͐̚͘̕̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̵̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̞̟̬͙̣̭̦̰̝̹̦̫̘̬̘̖͓̭͔͙̲͖͓̺̜͍̪̖͎̥̩͕͍̟̱̹̝̯̗̳͖̠̹̳̺̺̞̲͍͇̪͎̠͎̦͕͕̖̤̫͙͕͇̦͇̩̟͔̜͉̣̰̺͍̈́̌̽̊̐̂̇̽̄̎̏̚͜͜͜ͅŢ̸̛͔͕̣̤̥̳̤̠̠̣̳̲̪̠̻̘̺͚̯̬̜̮̘̘͔͈͗̄͗̑̇̀̃̔̆̇̈̉͋̀ͅḁ̸̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̜̤͖͎̘̰̣̫͍̭̖͓̯͚̥̫͚̺̘̣̼͎̮̲̹̪̟̻͈̳̬͙̯̜̖̫̙͖͍̜̪̝̠̖̠͖͓̼̦̜̬̞̦̤̪̺̠͍̦̝̮̩̝̹̤̝̯̝̞̱̫̗̥̞̘͈͎̯͖̯͖̪̣̝̘̈̓̑̿̍͋̎̌̍̇̂͆̅̍̾̓͗͗̿̊͒̍̌͛̈́̉̆͗͋́͊͆͌͌͊̀̊̿͊̌̈́̾̋̇̉̐̊̉͛̊͆́͋́͋̽̂̃̋͛̆̈́͛̐̍̈̈́̈́͆̀̈́̀̋͒́̈́͐̆̿͋͂͒̀̔̆́́͋̈́́́̓̂̈́͌͗̃͛̆̔̂̓͂̍̓̔̅͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅį̸̢̡̢̢̢̧̛̠̳̭͎͓͔̻̮̰̦͓͍̺͙̣̞̫̗̦͚͖̯̳̰̠̫̬̝̻̫͂͗͐̾̑͒̈́̒̽͛͊͛́̈́̇͆̄̌̅̓͋͋̅̽́̀̏̈́̔̈́͒͆̓́̌̉̒͊͆͊́̈́͒͑̑̓̈̔̍̄̔͒̏̀̐̅̚̕͘̚͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅļ̶̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̩̮̠̳͍̻̗̟̣̝͉̙̲͈͙̜̘͎̜̪͕̭͍͉̝̭̯̭̖̻̝͙̫͎̜̼͕͔̝̹̮͖̤͕̩̗͔͔̣̺͖̠͉̣͉̙̦̙̬̘̰̣͇̱̱͉͕̫̤̹͇̮̳̥̰̲͓͕̗̜̥͗̌͌͂̽̈́̈́́͌̈́̈͊̒́͋̌̄̄̐̈́͑͛͐̽̏̈͐͛̉̐̌̋̽̾̈́̍̿̔͌͗̿̿̒̅̏̏͗̉͋̽̆̈́̑͌͋͆̄̋̿̓͛̒̂̆͛̉͌͊́͋̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̵̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̢͍̗̲͚̥͍̬̮̜͖͓̲͓͖̤̩̳͎̣̻͖̖͉̘̰͔̥͚̺͓̫̰̬͇͓̪̪̥͕̻̘̝̪̪͇̼̮͈̫̲͕̩͓͙͚̩̝̙̤̠͇̳͔̳͓̠͎̲̜͈͕̻̞̖͔̯͍̰͓͙͍̟̝͎͎̭̥̯̭̦̮̗̬̘͔̪̥̯̙̣̖̙͖̗̩̥͇͖͓̱̮͈̲̱̜̟̰̖̣͈͉͈̝͍̖̖̞̭͚̯̬̼̞̰̩̱͇͙̣̮̳͙̼̣͍͈͙̹̖̖̣̱̺̫̬̥͚̦̩͇͕̬͎̱̼̞͎̱̘̣̳̣̳̦̜͖͇̠̖̝̖̠͐̄̽̑͆̓͌́̋̈̈͐̆̍̓͊̃̽́̈́͗̈́̈̒̔̂͒̔͂̾̌̓̇̐̄̑̔̔̈̈́́̈́́̏̎̑̇̽́̑̌͆͐̓̊̈́̍̿́̉͌̈́̀͗̽̽̊̋̀̇́͊̊̆́̉̋͒͌̽͗̋̑͒̂́̽̔͑͐̇̂́̏́̏̋́̋͆͗͆͊̒͂̌̈́̃͋̋̑̒̓̆́̎́͐͒̃̀̊̉͐̇̑̽̌̂̿͗͐̊̈̇̀̊͐̄̂͛͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̘͔͓̬̹̘̼̺̜̤̻̪̟͔̼͓͔̭̪͔̪̟̖̖̱̳̲͈͕̪̘̣̰̘̥͔̘̤̟͍͉̙͕̹͇̭͇̬̖̞̯̘̻̦̘̥̹͕̯̬̱̜̤̩̥̖̦̩͈̹̫͉̩̤͈̗̣̭̲͍̦̦̳̯̹͓͚̱̱̺̬̬̭̟̻̬̮̳̹̮̫̝̱̦̳̣̖̞̖̪̮̲͚͔̠̯̪͇̝͔͇͎͉͚͚͔̜͎͎̣̥̻̙̞̮̩̟̫̟̤͈̣̜͙̠̭̭̖͙̹̩͍̹̙̰̫̞͎̟͓̭͍̣̱̪̖̳̻̪̥̎̈́̾̿̌̀͒̍́̎̿̑͊̈́̆͌̄̓̽̈͛̽̈́̅̀̈̃͊̏͛̉́͂̔͒̓͆͑͂̾̅͗̔̈́͒͗̈́́͒̃́̇͋̅́̏͒̑̌͛͑̓̂͑̈́͛͌͗̐́̓̽̿̊͒̅̌͆̆͆̿͑̓̉̀̎͋̀̍̓̈́̿̐̆̓͛́͑̌̀̂̒͐̓͐͒̽̄̀̊̍̄̈́͆͆͌̽̍̇͗̐͊̆̂̀̉̀̀̿̄̈̅͐̿́̉̎̏̈́͊̓̾̅͆̀̋̈́̂͂̐̓̈͊̐̋̏̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̛̛̛͈̮̙̟̝̝͔͚̞͎͈̣̃̽̈́̐̆̈́̌͂̓͒͗́̆̈́͐̌̌͑́̄͋̓̔̀̿̀̏̈́͊̾͗͌͌̊͊̎̆̿̃̇͆̐͂̉̀̊̈̓͆̃͐̾̽͌̅̃͒̆͗̅̄̉̓̒͊̌̀̂͆͋̒́͐̈́̄͒̐̇͑̏̀̌͐̓̎̉́̌̓͗̎̀͑̈̓̋͑̉̇̀͒̅̀͌͂̓̈́͊̿̊̅͒̓̈́̃͑̇͛̍̉͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅą̶̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̥̹͍̘͙͙̣͔̲̱͚͍͍͐̈́͆̿̂̆̉͑͑̾̉̒̋̓̊̂̃́̎̔̌́́̀̀̒̀̅̌̍̀̅͗̎͌͑̈́̀̏̃̓͗̑͂̈́̒̏̌͌̀̄̊̈́́͂̊̂̃͆̀͋̃͑̏͗̅̈̎͊̈͋̑͗̌̀͐͌̈͛͛́̎̂̑̋̈́̈͒͗̿̆̀̾̿͐͂́̇̄̅̓͒̆̏̂͛͌͐̽̑͊̄̅̏̿̇̃́̿̇͐̈́͋͊̀̌͛̀́̈́͑͂͌̆̐͐̾͒̈͆̓͊͂̉̉̎̋̾̃̋̈́̊̈́̆̾̈́̃̆̋́͐͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅy̸̨̧̢̢̢̻͓̻̰͖̪͔͚̹̖͎̫̙̘̯͈͉̖̻̪̪̲͙͕̠̤̳͔̘̜͙̻̯͔͕͎͉̞̻͇̼̠͎͇̫̤̱͈͙̖͕̗̘̬͕̲̩̙̭̹͙̟̹̌̆ͅs̵̡̢̡̡̧̛̘͖̣̺̭̜͈̻̜͖͓͖̭̹̘̜̤̯̗͇̲̭̯̗̪̻̫̙̳̺͖̣̠͎̥͕̠̰̮̬̖͕̮̟͕͈̜̳͍͚̟̝̦͉͇̜͎̬͚͚̳͇͔̹͍̮̈́́̍̀̀̂̄̿͑̃̆̀͐́̓̀̐̉̆̐͐̑͌̊̊̆͋͐̅͌͆̆̈̈́̉̎̇̔̾͋̈́̈́̃̒̐͊̈́̓̋̈̿̓̎͗̓̋͛̒͛̿̆́̉̉͑͂̃̅̀̿͂̀̓͊̃̊͌͊̍̅͌͆̅͂̄̓̇̍̿̉͊̿̎͂͂̈̈̈̎͂̀́͂͗͊̑̉̽̈́̑̂̃̆̏̈̃̊̾̊̂͂̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅ,̷̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̡̛̼̣̪̦̤͎͇̺̰̖͉̗̫͉̥̦͉͉̠͍̭̣͇̫̩̯̘̘͍̠̘̙̹̙͇̼̭̠̮̲̖̙̟̝̪͎͍̻̬͙̮̥͔͉̮̺͕͇͔̜̥̤̭̞͍̠̜͙͙͙̤̘̺̯̲͓̖͔̙͓̦̠̻̜̙̞̬̣͈̲̼͔̭̜̜̪̹̹̥̪̪͙̖̦̺͍̹͔͓̲̥̱͎̲̩͍̝̥̞̮̦̩͙̦̼̞̭̠̝͙̘̖̫̲͚̺̪͚̼͖̤̫̮͚̲̠͔͉̳͍͉̖̗̦̬͍̘̇̾͂̈́́̂̓̈́́̍͊͛͌͆͆̉̏͆̂̓̇̒̑̈́̇̒͌̽̏̇̽͗̒͂̀̃̈́͂̆͑̽́̽̿̍͒̈́̊͆̽̄̽͆̊̅͑͑̉̎̌̋̊̒͆̎͋͊̒̐͆̓̍̀͌̒̒̀͂͑͆̊͒̂̄̀͐̂̃̿͒̑̔̋̏́͆̾̓͂͊̔̾̆̇̐̂̐͊͑͊̄́̀̾̑̇͗̿̀̄̐͌͑̃̇͑̋̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̗͕̠̩̜͉̭͈͍̰̩̫̖̦̳̭̫͙̬͉̻̤̪̫̭̜͕̞̪̫̤͉͚͕͚̰̗̖̼̬͕͇͓͚̱̘̞̠͎̯͙̗̬͓̹̘̠̯͙̠̺͓̺̙͓͚̹̰̺̘̪̳̲͍̪̘̱̟͎̳̯̟̪͎̟̼͎̙̫͕͇̭͕͉̯̘̙͎̘̱̉͒͊̿̒̓͋̾̂̒̀̋̈́̊̊̾̂͗̽͌̄̎̓͆̐̄̄̇̾͊̃͐̿͂̍͗͑͑̄̎͒͂͛̓͊̓̅̆͋̿̀̎̍͛̋͗́̉̌͋̈͒͒̓̍̈́̍̓̀͆́͐̉̓͂̈̌̂̉́͂͑̔̃̈̊̍̽̽̊̃̈́̈́̈́̐̎̀̿͐͛̄̌̓͗̓̾̉́̑̓͗̒̓̋̊͋̊̊̔̂̾͌̇̂̈́͋̎̓̋̏͆̋́̔̃̅́̔̀̔́̄̈́͑̒̋̎̎̿̃͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅằ̷̧̢̢̡̛̛͙̰͕̠͈̯̩̫̤͉͙̮̺̖̖̳͓̥̺̼̘̘̥͙̣̥̤̪͖̟̻͎̹͍͓͙̭̞̝͈̤͙̯͈̼͔̳̤̩̯̰̠͎̙̼͚̰̗̺̋͌̇͐̀̈́̇̽́͛̌̀̍̎̓̊̄͗̐̆́͑̍̽̌̃̓̈́̂͂͂͌̔́̋̀͗̂͌̇͋̊͆͒̋̀̒̅̍͗͒̈́͗̎͒̈́̀͒͆͛̿̓̀̈͌͐̌̾̈̈̾̂̏̎̀̊̉̋̏̒̾̄̇̋͑͗͊͗̑̑͆̄̾̈́̋͐͋̍̽̎͑́̌͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅṅ̵̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̣͓̜̭͖͇̦̣̩͎̯̼͚̣̻̱̥͇̘͚̬̟̘͔̟̬̯̲͈̗̤̳̰̪͓͎̬̞̯̹̪̦͔̞̙̣̳̦̰̻͈͚̳̘̺͎̤͕̤͚͉̙̳̹̖͈͙̯̭̲̟̤̣̦̲̦̻͉̭͉̥̩̬̻̻̱̥̠̠̞̮̗͚̙̩̞̞͍͓̘̫̭̟̟͎͎̼̬̮̖̝͓̻̼̺͖̼͖̦̜̭͖͈̳͍̥̻̠̝̺̻̖̠̯̖̳̗̟̩̦͎͈̲̩̲̥̪̱̬̟͓̜͉͇̘̣̦̺̣̭̪̼̺̖̞͙͕̦̥̣͉̜̫̯̜̼̣̱͖̻̮́́̇̃̿̅̋̇̿͋̑̓̓́̄̆̄̓̐̽̍̍̃̎́̍͗̅̄͒̄̉͂͒͑͊͌̓̆͋́̈́̽̓͌̈̋̌̊̋̀̂̽͗̓͒̅̽̈́́̈́̉̿͂̿̎̇̑́̉̽̾̓̀͆̓̋̔̆̏́́̔̐̀̾̅̔͑̀͗̊͂̉̊͂͛́̏̆̀͂̍̀̒̆̀̇̋̂͑͌̉̔́̊̇̆͋̿̃́͒̽̐́͂̏͌̓͋͆̎̄͛͆̉̎̈̆͋̐̓̈̍͒̓̅̈́̔̃̈́͑̂͂́̐̅̊͑̏͂̃̇̈́͂͛͐̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̵̢̧̡̨̢̢̡̡̡̧͈̦̣̤͚̪͈̹̻̮͍̞̳͈̻̮̪̯̠̩̭͍̠̙̩̬̬̬͉̘͇̹̹̪̹̞̪̣͍̭̳̳̦͍͎̟̻̻̟̜͎̬̹̞̱͓̼̘̼͕̫͖̤̳͕͔̠̼͔͇̻̤͍̬̘͖͚̝̜̳̝͎͇͍̜̪̜͈̞͎̰̳̝͙͍̰̰̪̙̺͓͈̻̩̗̲̫̦̯̟̥̟̤̝̞̓̃̅̽̆͌̓̆̔̔̑̈́͛͐̅̈̆̿͗̊̇̃̽̈́͊̔͆̈́͑̉͂̅̃͒͋̆̋̎̌̈͛̈͒͛̈́͛̊̇́͊̈́͛̓͒̔͛̄̐͗̍̈́̽͊̈̇͒̀̋͗̾͊̀̉̿̔͐̍́̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̪̬̜̠̤͔͕̙͍͈͈̘̪͍̫̮͈̯̦͚̰̭͈̜̟̲̯͙̠̣̺̯̟͕̞̬̫̥̼͍̘̣̖̯̟̼̱͕̥͙̲̜̬̟̣̲̜̲̦̗̩̱̺̰͎̞̤̗̯͎̤̲̣͈̪̯̤̗̝̻̬͓͖͕̯͓̬̘̖̯̟̙̥̫̖̟̰͓͈̗͙͚̠̝̞̻̠̯̖͉̜̪̯͓̯͙̪͔̫̹͓͖̱͕̦̘̼̻̳̤͉͔͕̰̝̺̤̺̦̺̪̰̦̱̙͎͉̥̖̻̟̞̖̮̲̩̺̰͖̤̩̜̣͚̼̼͚̪̣̯̠͙̭̣͓̖̬̜͔͙͆̈́́͂̑̀̋̃̂̇́̔̿̋̀̆̃̑̈́̔̎͐̉̿͋̀̓̇͆͂̈́̾̈́̾̈͒̏̔̈͌̍͌͂̑̐͂̈́͋̅̓̇̇̆̅͊͑͐͗̓̒̓͋͆͑̅͋̆́͒̂͊̿̽̊̌͊̊͒͋̒̉͐̈͌͋͆̐̉͒̓͆̾́̑̂̋̀̇̽̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅh̷̛̛͍̯͎͙̙̏̀̊̏̽̑͊̉̌̍̽̒͂͆͛̍̉̇͋͌͑̃̌̿̀̄̑͗̆́̑̑͆̓̐͂̓̂̀͐̍͂̏̅̓͋͂̾̄̊̒̆͂̉͊̄̀̔̀͐̀̄̉́́̏̐̐̇̒̂́̍͑̿͊̀̉̃̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝e̵̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̛̛͇̠̹̮͓̞̻̤̰͇̳̹͕̗̳̠͙̞͖͍̠͉̻̥͉͖̗͖̲͙͍̹̬̮̖̦̭̥̜̳̹̰̜̭̺̥̮͈̻̋͑̍͋͛̈́̒̑͑̃́̇͆̽͂̄̎̔̈́͋̋̍̉̒̒̀̓͗̇̓̎̅̇̋̀̇̈͂́̈́̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͝ͅ'̸̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̯̞̭̲̙̩͍̗͕̲͚͔̠̰̟͎̝͎͇͖͎̱͓̠͓̳͓͚̺͔͎̜̮͕̞̥͉͇̦̯̹̙̥̳͓̙̜͍̘͔̥̹̥̦͕͔̬̳̼͇͉͖̩̙̝̼͈̰͍͚̪̪͓̙̠̜̺̜͓̙̙̝̜̫̘̺̮̲̥̟̱͍̹̜͉͓͔͍͔̼͉͇͙̞͈̱̖̘͉͖̪̫̠͓͕̲̝̟̥͖̘̭̲̜̜̺̻̳̝͓͆́̎̐̕͜͜ͅͅs̸̨̨̨̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̨̟̟̺̞̩̖̙̲̗͚̺̱̥͎̖̞̻̯͖̰̫̝͚̱̗̗̯͕̤̬͉̱̬̼͎̘̭͚̦͖̟̬̹̞̺̦͕̬̫̠̤̰̤̯̯̯̬̺̺͉̗̱͓̯͙͎̥̭̘̜̭̞̳̪̥͉̺̗̦̹͉̺̳͙͍̦͕͕̺͈͖̳̳̝̲̮̣̦̼̘̪͉̝͔̼̠̱͍̲̦̬̹̰͎̹̳̹̞̥̗̣͎̩̲̦͖͉̱̠̟̞͎͓̙̺̪̪͕̖̖̥͈̼͚͈̣͈̥̝͉̩̼̼̯̫͚̝̞̳͇͍̮̓̆̎͐̈́̉̽̌̅͌̓͐̈́́̈́͐̏̉̄͐͐͑̀̌͛̑͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ ̸̡̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͖̮̥̣̭̗̘̫̙̤̜͓͔͉̼̯̺͖͙̺͇̣͚̘̲͓̯̘̘̺̬̠̙̜͔̲͉͈̳̙̪̤͈̩̫͈̺̲̱͙͓̻̮̱̬̠̺̪̟͇̲̥̫̖̺̦̯̬̭͎͈̯̙̙̳̲̥̻͇̼̠͉̣̼͉͇̣̜͓̠̹͔̣͉͕͉̯̪̫͈̠̖͍̣̞̬̯̦̠͍̠͍̗̗̳͈̞͓̣͈͈͈̣̠̪͕̭͖̗̮͙̦̱͎̪̮̬͖̻̬̳͉̬̤̫͇̙̝̊͐̌͋̈́̿̈́̽̉̌̈́̒̏͆͋͆͒̆̏́͋̀̊̓̓̀̃͐̽̉̆̏̀̽̄̅̓͋̍̆̅̈͒̓́̊̈̂͒̈́̀̃͛̈́̆̓͑͐̊̈͛̃̊̆̈́͑̉̌̂̄͊̄̎̿͗̇͒̔̓́̐̅͂̄̉̉̏̔̋̾̊͒̓̉̅̔͐̆̋͊͑̀̄͗̈́̂̂͋̀̉͊̌͒̇̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̛͖̹̣͖͙͉̦̦̳͈̦͍̮͙̮̪̰̞͕̦̩̹̠̲͈̗͈̹͓͈̼͚̗͇̠̗̮̼̱̙͙͎̝̼̩͍̉́̐̽̊̾͊̌̓̎́̓͐͛̄̑̎̔̔̍̃̔̊̓̽͂̓̿̿̊͗̓̔̽̄̆̍̍̊́̋̃̃̀̇̊͋͊̉̈́͌̇͛́̋̿̓̓̍̍͛̃̄͆̓͐͂͛̑̄̏͛͑̆̄̀͂̋́̂͆̆́̋̉͗͋̅͊̿́̏͛̇̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ḻ̵̡̨̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̗̹̮̩̹͖͔̳̖̙̳̜̝̰̥̪͕̞̣̝͍͚̺̞̘̥̺̥̩̘͙̪͖̫̥͔̫̤̠̺̫̰̩͉͇̹͚̟̪̦̣̬̰̣̖̞̤͈̳̦͔̗̝̜̪̣̠̟̲̲̹̖̟͈̟̩̞̦̗̬̮͍̳͓͉͍̻̣̿̃̒̈́̍̌̾̄̊̏́͊̊̏̂̑͂͒̉͑̾͂̈́̂̊́̿̈͊́́͐̏̂̀͛̓̌̓̄̐̈́͑̍͑̿̄́̏͑̃̂̏̊̆̎͊̋̃͐̑̏̅̈́̂͂̀̈́̃͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅỉ̸̡̡̛̗͔͉̜͍͕̫̣̺̖͔̭̟̘̮͙̣͉͉̫̞̞̩̗̲̭̘̯̺̦͖̟̱͙̦̻͇̲̩̼̞̞̩͍̺̺̘̺͉̩͖͍̖̊͒͋̂̒̄̎̀̋̇̌̉͂͒̑̎͋̂̋̃̇͆̎̈́͂̓̀͊́̽͗́̅̒͌̏́̃̔̓͆̾͑́̎͊̓́̄̓̍͛͆̅̑̓̿͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅņ̸̢̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛͎̲͈̟͎̖̖͖̖͚̦̝̳̫̹̝̮̫̯̖̳̣̱̜̻͉̲̲̙̖͇͔̟͖̥͎͓̳̺̥͈̤̣̳̤̼̤͔̖̤̺̟̖͈́͛̈́͆̊͌̋̀̐͋̀̑́̐̓͐̎̾̄́̂̈̔̊̅̅̄̌̄̀͋̓̓́̔̃͋͆̎̋͌̎̀͊̂͑͋̉̅͌͂̈́͐̈́̀͐̏̄̃̈́̓̋̀̽̂̐͂̍̌̑̽͊̂̿̈́̑̏͂̓̃̔͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅḵ̶̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̖̲̝͚͕̰̼̩͇̭̭̹̬̳͎͕̺͈̭̻̗͇̩̙̤̜̰͇̖̲̗͉̪̩̞͚͓̥͈̠̩̰͉̩̱̜͙͖͙̝͎̐͒͂̐͌͊̿̍̇̉͆̎̂͋͑͋̾̄͌̄̉̀̿͑̆̒̀̏̆̓̑̓͋͂̔̀̎͐̈́̉̌͋̀͗̋̂̄͂̋̎̃̒̈́͌͌̈̋́̔̇̾̈́̈͌̈́̈́̌̐̿̐̍͐̆͐̅͐͒͂̉͋̿̔̽̍̉̑̊̇͗̊͒̍̂̈̎̈́̈́̌̄̏̒͊̎̐͌͒̒̈́̄̅̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅi̸̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̹̩͎̬͎̺͇̺̠͈̜͕͓̮͇̳̯̖̺̼̭̹͔̱̯̫̥̥̱̭̣͈̻̭͉̖̼͉̫͎̮̺̭̺̯̯̮͉̤̝̞̼͓̜͍͓͓͍̠̞̬͖̳͔̽̌̈́̓́̂̒̇̑͆͒͛͊̊̓̏̏͒́͌̌̋̀́͌́̎̀̅̈́̊̈̍̉͌̆̆͋́̈́̊̄́̒̊̓̍̏̓͋̄̇̿̃̀̿͋̏͐̈́̓̽̍͐̂͒́̎̈̓̇̈́̏̽̍̆̓̀̇͛̓̓̂͐͌̊̀́̑̓̽̍̋̾͑͌̋͑̆́͒̐̈́̽̀́͛̌̓̒̄̋͛͛͗͐͂̿̄̎͆̋̅̾̈́̐̏̓͒̌͛̒̔̾̍͊̋̿͊̍̅̔̈́̈́̈́̎́́͌̄̃̏̓̀̂́͂̋̇̄̈́̀̈̃͗͊͊̅̓̅̈̆͆̔͐͐͐̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅn̷̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͓̝̩͉͍̜͕͕̹̩̠͙̺̰̮̰͉͔̻̪̲͖̗̹̩̱̬͕̣͔̫̿͋̈́̑̔̂̾̂́͒̒͂͛̌̿̋̔̒̓̂́͆͂̍͆͗̓̎͒̿̃̒̓̿́͐̀̅̒̄̒̾̊̎̽͐͊̿̓̍͌̌̾̌͋̿̆̽̋͊͋͑̂̅͗̆̑̐̈̄̈́̊̈̔̌̎̈̏͆̌̊̀̈́̍̐̎̎͗̋̂̎̾̊͂̈́͌̅̿̂̄̀́̂̅̈́͛̈̋̈̃̇͆̆̈́̔̄̃̑̄͒̆́̂̃̓̅̔̇̓̎̑͑̈̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝g̷̢̢̢̡̢̫̩̣̫̜͎̠͇̺̥̝̻̜̘̯͚̳̜̮̣͈̟̭͎͖͙̼͚͈̫̲̠̩̤̖̭͔̘̤͔̯͍̳̙̺͔̥̀̉̇̀̄̔̎̈́͂̐̓̐̿̃̉̾͒̏͐̀̊̋͊̍͆͆̋̒͊̔͆̀͒̅̾̄͆̏͛̈́̏̿̀̎͐̇̑͐̽̈́̎̉̏͗͆̈́͂́̾̉͋̾̽͒̋̾̾̀̌͊͐́̏̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠ ̸̡̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̙̦̺̗̳̪͔̙͍̦͕̺̮͇͈͉͔͖͈̺̳̠͔͍̻̺̳̤̜̞͍̭̰̠̩̩̰̟̹̳͈̳̭̝͖͈͉͖͓͖̫̥̻̝̙̘̱̬̞̼͓͓͈̘̤̫͍͔̬̝͚̜͕̤̮̼̠͇̰͉̻̦͎̺̞̜͙̳̠͔̠͌̈́̎̾̑̈́̀̑̈́͑̈́̇̓̆͊̓̉̽̈́̀̀́͋̈́̈́͛̀́̋́̐͒̀̈́̾͑̾͒̆͆̔̇́̎̈́̾́͗̓́͌͗̅͂̄̆͒̉͗̅͋͑͛̌̿͂̏̉͊̎̒̆͛̓́̌̃̒̔̑͆͌̑̇̒̎́̋͛̽̊̐̈̊͂̈́͒̓͌͑̾̈́͒̄̿̀́̄͛͊̎̒̏̈́̋̏̍̀̃̌͌́̉̑̈́̏̒̓͊͌͆̌́̿̇͊͛̓̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅȃ̴̢̧̢̞̲̫̫̠̗̻̯̳͍͎͙̹̲͔͍̯̱̰̠̪̣̥̜͔̼͖͎͋͊͆̔̂̌͜͝͝ ̴̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̻͈̼̠̜̠̦͉̺̹̰̥̱̰̞̮̮̥͈̱̳͔̗̥͙̜̳̝̮͕̭̲͔̯̹͓͙̗̺̱͈̫̱͉̦̣̯͚̮͇̣̪͈̭̭̯͉͕̣̘̜̤̝͔̫̻̩͖͚̙̞̜̱̮̩͓̣̺̥͈̪̹̟̣̲̫̬͈̮̘̰̙̜̥̟̱̖̲̟͔̥̘͚̼͇͕̻̠̱̫͓̲̗̩̥̞̫͙̻̐̎̈́̏̈́͒̄̄̃̔̌͆͆̊͐͐̓͌̿̽̈́̆̊͑̏̏́̌̓́͌͋̓̅̑͌̌̍͑͒͛̂͗̎̋̀̈́̾͋͂̈́̈́̏́̍̔̆̎͐̔̎̆͒̿̾̈́́͋̂̍͐͑̾͋̅̇͛͛̄͗̄̿͗́̽͐̀̐͆̄͋̀͛̀̇͐̉̒̎́̃̀̍́͌̌́͐́̌́̑̐̿͌͑̑̈͛́̉́̃͗͂̓̏͗̒͗̓͆̀̓̏̈̈̊͐͆̒͂͋̿̈́̐̅̏͐̇́̎́̽̀̿̌͒̌̈́͊̆̎͛̐́̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅļ̷̡̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̺̫͕͎̯͖͖̣̙̠̻̝͚͕̯͎͓̥̫͚̮̞̠͓͎̗͕͕̼̺͚̺͇͓̠̠͚̫̮̲̘̳͕̬̣̱̩͇̗͉̳͇̥͍̙̣̻̩̖͓̲̮͔̻̮̹̩̦̘̻̬͉̽͛̎̿̾͌̊͑͆̉͗̊̀̎̒̐̏͑̿̄̌̆̎̐̓̀͋̇̍̽͛͊́̂̊̀̒̓̿͌̍̒́͌͂́̆͗͒̈́͋̿͑͗̂̿̀̌̊͒̂̅̄̀̆͌̓̓͆͗̿͒̿͒̐̃̿̀̅̃̐̔̓̓̓̓̏̀̇̄̅̊̌͒̿̎̔͒͑̀̈́̔̀̈́̊͑̈̌̍̐͂̑͌̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̵̡̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̙̠̠̭̤̟̹̤̰͍̮̹̦̮̱̲̻̘͖͎͎͕̱̪̞̼̪͇̯̠͕̫̻̟͓̤͔̦̬͈͇̭̗̻̲͉͕̭̠̦͖͖͎̪͎̺̟̫͎͈̩̳̰̯͙̺̭̩̲̬̣͇͍͚̖̾̾͒̈́̔̑͑̌̀͑͛̀̈́̇͘͘͜͝ͅͅţ̴̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̛̹̣̭͇̫̹͖͇̭͈̻̼̥̯̞̗̞͎͕̩̖̞̻̖̻̟̻̦̙͈̝̭̩̩̜̫̰̼̠̯̞̹̜̩̯͔̖̜̜͔̣̞͇̠̘̥̝̼̰̬͓̦͙̝̟͕̭̪̭̱̞͖̪͎̲͍͕̟̞͓̦̖̰͚͙̠̯͕̦͉̫̗̦͍̞͚̘̱̦̰͇͓̯͎̼̹̭̗̩̺̗̫̜̱͕̞̞̱͉͈̝̳͖̲̜̬̫͇͍͚̺̮̖̠͍̻͙͓̩̠̞̜̩̳̺̝͙̪̺̹̖̣͎͕̞͍̮̯̬̻̪̥̙̩̻͖̝̼̞̘̪͔͓̼̪̬͔͍͙̲̮̤͙̥̘̝̓̀͌̎͌̊͗͛̾͂̂̔͐́̽̄̐͛͒̈̉̓̈͗͊̅̆͊̐̽̾̑̍̾́̐͌̇̿̀̂̿͆̅̈́̓͌̀̆̔́̈́͋͐͐̊̉͒̏͐͒͋̂͆̃̋̇̀̀̍͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̷̡̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̠̬̭̻̥̗͔͓͔͎͈̮̹͖̮͙̳͎͚̱̝̖̯͔̭̩̪̯̥̝̮̮̞͎̳̲͙̥̮̻̮̙͕̦̼͍̬͔̗̪͕̤̯͚͔̰̲̀͋̊͒͌̓̀̄͊͒̂͛̐͋̌̿͋͊̎̈́͛̃͛̓̃̊̀̂̀̆̀͊̍́͑̉̀̈́̎̈́̊͐̋̏͒͒͐͛̀̈́̒̅̈́̏̒̽̓̌̐̐͗̈́͛́̈́͑̾̎͒̏̃̔̌̈̎̉͋͐̆̓̄́̓͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̼̰͖̰̜̜̰͖̗͕̤͈̱̪͕̖̞̙̹͓̳̰̙̻̫̫̟̻̞̮̘̥͉̟͖͖͍̠̳̲̗̘̞̲̻̟̳̻̹̞̯̹̦̘̜̖̳̦̥̺̱͍̱͕͍̻̤̞̪͈̻̤̙̩̭̹̻͔̲͍̜̹͙̰̠̬̩̮͎̜̲͓̬̫̘̦̦̝̣̠̭̗̯̮̯̥͙̺͊̄͊̃̓̾͛͛͆̇̈́̅͑̋̈́̀̍̓̑́͑̿̉̑͂͊͐͗̉͂͗̈́̿͆̾̈́̄̑̉̋͊̾̉͂̽͐̈́̍͗̈̄̀̅̀̊̈́̀̔̀͊̓̓͆͒̑̌͐̋͂͂̈́̋͂͛͗̐͊̋̋̄̋́̾̄̌́̋́̓̈́̓͑̾̍̃̄̇͐̐͋̈́̏̒̐́̀͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̴̢̢̛̛̟̜̬͚̠͖͖̹̭̬̱̼̤̪̙͓̤̱͙̗̼̳̩̜̻̰̦̝̮̱͙̣̠̈́̾̇͂̏͑̋̇̀̀̌͒̐͑͌͛̄̿̊̅̄̆̿̎̔̇͗͋́̀̈̅͂̋͑̽̀̒̒̿̑͊̔́̓̔̈́̇̎͑̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝s̸̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̩͈͎̪̮͕͉̝̯̭̪̦͈̫̳̙͚̫̤̭̰̮͈͈̹͎̩̘̳̊̀̊͐̎̈́̑̅̃̾͒͗̄͂̎͋̅̔̏͐̌̐͌̂͊͒͑̊̊̔̎́̒̔̏̈͂̋̇̐̆̿̾̄̐͒͐̇̐̂͋̓̑͑̏́̏̏́͊͗̒̑̋̀̄̇͂̔̔͑̋̄͆̎͊́͒͐͊͛͊̽͂̒̈́̎̎͂̐̋̃̆̊̈́̈́̾͛́͊̈̈́͒̏̇̓̆͒͐̉̂́͗̔̈́̿̐͐͑̏̆̋͌̿̄͒͑͒͒̅̂̇̈̃͒́̓̔̍̅̀̄̎̃͑͛̋̌͋́̅͛̐̈́̅̒̽̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̬͍̱̳̥͕̣̱͉̱̫̝͇̦̱͚̠̯̣̻̖͎̼͖̻͉̜̩̤̻̖͉̺̠̦͇͕̭̫̘̝̹͍͎̦͕͕͔̯͉̜̖̼͎̘͖͓̺̥̻̖̺͉̱̩̰̖̭̙̳̭͚̲̻͕̙͛̄̌̀͜ͅͅͅͅi̷̢̛̛̜̼͙̤̝̪̼̯̘̎̿̇͂͑̑̒̄̾́̀̂͂̌͋̏̑͑̏̅̍̍̀̓̔̀̆̑̏̈́̍̃̐͒̏͑̈́̊̈́̈́͒̏̐̄̎̓͌̈̈́̄̓͑̈́͐̓̈́̇̈̒̽͗͂̄̋́̌̏̂̇̓̽̀̾̈́̽̏̏̾̈́̈́͒͋̈͊̽̊̿̀̋͒̐͊̋̈́̐̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝f̸̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̘̖̼̞̹͎̥̗͕̹͙͚͍̹̱̯̤̗̫͉̭͓̠͙̥͍͈̙͖̺̫̰͖̼̬̥͉̖̪͚̦͉̻̤̬̩̠͓̰̘̅͛̈́̓̈̔̂̿̍̔̈́̿͋͆͌̍̉̌̀̄̒͆̀̌͋̍̽̀͒̅͒̋̾̃͒̔̏̑͆̇̉͂̀̑͌͛̉̋̔͗̄̓̋̈́̓̔̋͂̿̐́͋̌̽͛̀͆̾͗͑̊̈́̄̓̌͗̋̃̏̅̓̃́̈́̇̒̎̑͌̽͊͗̈́͊̿̑̓̋̑̓̏̀̏̃̒̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̛̣̪̹̘̰̼̹̻̤͔̤̘̫̬̠̲͑͂͛̌͋̈́̉͌̃̽̎̓͊̔́̈́̆̀̎͐̍̃̚̕͝͠͝͝g̷̢̨̨̡̧̧̧̨͍̻̭͕̘͍͖̙͚͍͕̯̘̰̠̺͕͇͙̳̳͎̜̮͍̬̰͉̱̺͍̘͚̟̜̺̖̠̻̹̲̮̪̥̱̹̪͕̟̙͎̰̦̥̘̮̫͚̳͔̗̥̹̣̥͚̞͇̼͇̖̘̯̟̘̰͙͓̬̘̻̤̥̞͔̩̺̪̫̯̜̠̱̬͖̼͓̺̺̺̠͎͙̣̙͖͈͓̗͔͉̤̤̳͈͎̬̠̗̻̲͈̟͇̘̙̤̱͖̮̖̹̱̗̺̈́̆̎̐̃͌̉͐̃̾̿͑͒͊͊̍͑̋͆̑̽̃̏͋̓̓͆͗͛͐͛͆͒̉̔̈́̀̾̔̐̾̃̔̈́̇̉̑̍͗̊̇̅̐̔̾̉̀̊́̂̀̈̑̔̿̂̾͊́̒̔̽͋͗̂͊̌̂͂̌̀̀̆̋̈̽̽͗͆̆̉̈́̓̚͘̚̚̕͜͠͠ͅé̸̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̺̹̦͎̦͎͚̬͖̺̩̗̮̤̘̬̻̳͇̤͇̪͍̬̫̲̗͇̣̭̫̙̥̺̤̹̰͈̲̮̲̦͈͎͚̜͈̗̰̲̥͖͍̗͚̬̻̞̜̣̲̦͖̗̼͔̫̼̞̝̯̻̜̻͔̜͍̟͖̹̦̰͙͉͇͉̺͎̜̳̹̙͎̜͖̣̗͉͖̗̱̳͔̯̤̭̘͓̺̂̓̃̿̒̈́͒̍̅̈́̒̃̾͆͆̃͂̀̅̌̿͛̀̏̍̓̀̉̉̅̾͂̀̈͆̓̊͋͑̒̀̅̒̓̍̊̊͊́́͌́̃̍̈́̌͑̽̇̌̌̃̓̽͒̆̉̍̓̍̈̌̊̂͌̒̾́̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̶̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̙̲̮̙̘̰̬̫̣͚͕͈̞̦͚̈́̌͋͛́̈̄̅̈̎̽̀̑̔̐̂͌͆̏̎̂͗͊̓̓̍͌͆͆̒̐̀̊̏̾̔̂̉̑̅͂̋̈́̏͊̈̈́͋̍̏̔̉̈̏́͑̓͛̀̀̐͊̓̇̀̐͒̾̀̇̑̀͐͂̾͊̍̋̆̈́͗͗̌̑̂̃̐̽̎̑͂̈́̈͛̅̽͂̈́̾̽̃̌̋̓̍̓̄̀̉́̔͊͗̃̄̈́͊͐̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅt̷̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̡̛̛̛͕̭̠̖̭̪̯̫̖̘̫͚̬̮̜̹̖͈͕̩͕̲͔̭̯̯͍̺̮̳͖̪͍̺̩̥͖̜̖̹̜̞͍͙͇̪͙̯̠̯͉̙̜͕̗̖̫̯͈̰̙̏̃̇̽͌̅͐̓͑͑͐̆͂̄̆́͗̐͊͊́̌͗̌̄̉̏͑́̀̋̏̆̓̏͐̉͛͋̍͒̓͛̏́̓͛̈́̒̈́̀́̍̇̓́͊̄͑͋͆̋͗̈̅̎̐̾̅̀̈̎̉̽̅̔͋̒͑͋̃̔͑͛̍̈́͑̆̈́̀͂̎͑̌̽̎̅̀̏̊̀̃͒̀̐̉́̓̓̐̽̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝į̴̧̡̡̧̛̗͙͍̜͔̝̝͎̮̞̗̪̼̟͉̠͇̜̘͈͉̺͍͈͔̠͎̘̜̠̬̯͙͙̫̳̲͗͆͋̉̀͑̌́́̆̓́̉̋̀́̒̓̀͊͒͆͋́̉̆̃̌̎͌̾̋͒̂̕͘̕̕͜͝n̶̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̰̲̙̟͖̘̰̩̳̤̦̰̯̪͚̫͖̘̪̘̣̬̤̳̬͚̯̭̞̝̝̹̙̫̻͈̥̜̟̰̹̪̯̝̪͇͈̩̠̙̘̫͇̯͓͍̗̮̗͚̞͈̻̥̯̭͉̗͔̲̲̠̝͕̹̯̙͕͓͕̭̪͙̟̼̯̳͙̫̖͚̹̲͈̟̫͈̬̜̺̹̩̣̣͙̯̣͓̬̗̲͔̣̗̣͕̦̭̙̳͓̯̟̖̳̥̟̦͍͕̜̘̫̲͉̼̰̙̞̦̺̩̘͕̦̗̙͐͆̂̔̀͒̓̇͋͋̂̅͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̶̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̛̛̪̟̖̣̣͙̗̫̘͈̫̝̼̥̦͓̻̮̘̼͔͙͚͉͉̦̘̘̹͓̜̺̳͙̮͔͎͓͔̤̞̤͓̪̹̭̟̱͎͔̯̦̝̹͔̼̖̳̖̻̠̭͕̼͎̩̼͈̯̣̤̣̠̣̲̱͊͆̏̔̌͛͗͒̓̊̆͋̓̾͂̋̇̉̿̂̕͜͜͝͝͝ ̴̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̛̛̣̹̟̠͇͙̮̘̙̣͉̳͍̗̞̮͎̟̗͕̹̳̬̰͙̭̥͈̳̯̟̮͎͙̦̫͓̘̖̩̺͍̯̱̦͉̯̱̰̖̯̟̞̳͚̫̖͔͚̲̻̘͈̪̭̯̯͓̦͐͋̿̇͌̈͂̽̏̊̅͆͗̑͐̌̓̓̌̈́̅̑̇̽́̐̓̏̏̄̀̎͒̽̓͌̀͛̓́̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅį̵̛̛̛̛̛̹̖̥̥̠̣̠̯͉̭̼͓͍̬̏͑̃͗̿͑̌͛̄̍͐͋̊̄̿̾̍̃̏̒̒̿̔͋̈́̾́͒͑͂͂̑̿̍̽̽̃̀͐̔̿̎̉̋̈́̏̃̈̋̂̆́̈́̂̇̿͑͑̐̀̒̅̋̑͐͂̃͑͐́̀̉̀́̃̓̑̿͐̄̑͂̐̇̌́̽̓̓̽͛͐̏̄́̒̈́͒̓̄̉͌̿͗̽͐̉̐̿͌̾̽̓͋̈́̊̌̆͂̐̃̈́͛̿͆͆̌͛̽̔̊̀̀̈͋̾̓̀́̅͂̈́͊̉̈́̂͑̉́̋̃͛̾͊̈́̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝t̶̢̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̹̹̤̹͓͇̯̪͇͙͖̦͕͚̱̤̺̬̜̭̻̪̱̪̮̞̱̙̺͈̬̺̤̩̞̞̳͎͙̣̤̜̥̘̦̝̘̥͙̣̭̞̟͎͙̘̙̠͚̗̟̘̟̄͐̎͗̎̉͆͒̍̃̆͆̌̔̀̔̈͒̓̽̆̒́̅̆̄̆̈̀̇͌͆͛̓̈́̂͌̉͆͆̆̓̂̽͆̉̈́͋͂̂̎͆̏̔͆͑̏̾́͋͆͗̏́̂͌͊̿̅͐̍̅̔̈́̋͐̀̑͂̃͛̓͌̊͒͂͊͌̐̅̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̖͇̝̬̥̥͖͖̦͓͉̘̖̥̩͚̹͚͈̗͕͔͚̰̜̣̖̥̲̘̻̝͚̙̯̥̣̥̦͉͙̹̫͕̹̬͎̝̣̞̺̲̼̟̙̦̜̹̣̬̜̠͚͔͖̰̯͇̳̳̠̠̤̣̭̗͓̯͖̣̺͉̪̤̣̥̊̋͑͒̓͂̿̆̆̇̍̓̿̌͒̑̿̒̍̊́̓͑̂͌̈͆̏͊̐̾̈͌̊͂̒̿̆̂͒̉̌̔͆͑͂̀̐͑̄̏͛͋̿̓̋͗̑̔̋͒͊̓̀́̈́̒̔͛̄̐̃̄̀͐̌͑̀͋̇͆̅́̓̂͗̽͛̒̒̅̃̑͊̽͆͛̈́̅̀̔̿̓͋̏͌͂͂̈̽̀̐̈́̌̃̽͆̊̍̾͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̴̡̢̨̨̧̧̛̪̻̳͎̫̲̹͙̻͇͎̦̰̼͙̥͖̭̙͎͕̦͚̤̘̝̘̫̲͎͙̥͖̼͔̙̖͉̠̪̳̹̠̳͕͔̰̼̻̜̣̩̔̏̐͌̐̈́̇͊̑͊̽̐̾̎̔̐̽̉̉͛̾̌͑̇͆͆̀̃͒̑͐͆̈̀̈́͑̉̈́̑͌̈́̾͐̇͛͐̄̈́͑̊̒̊͑̾́̀̈̉̿̎̑̔̏͊̓̒̓̑͑̌̒͛͌͋͒̈̿̽͌̂̍̍͂̇͑̌̽̽̀̈́̃̔̅̈̇͗̀͋̈̅͐͊͆̑̂̽͌̀̈́̂̈́̽̈́̆̒̃̈́͛̒̍͂̽̈́̈̂̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅư̵̢̢̧̛̛̛̲̣͇͇̫̮̩̯̟̱̲̯̗͓͎̳̙̹͔̩̤̣̱̣̱̭̰̠̼̦̠͕̲̰̥͇̲̪͖̣͖̝͇̞͖̜̗̞̲̣̝̰̝͚̻͎̳̰͈͎̭̺͙͖̭̯̰̩͔̲̞͖̺̣͉̻̠̙̮̭̤̳͙̳̗̜̼̫͔̝̪̯̞̠̤̱̰̥̞͎̙͕͐͒̿̎̋̽̓̔̓͆͑̾͑͒̒̀̂̽̅͋̽͒̍̈́̒͗̉͊̆̾͆̂̍͛̽̈̏̓̽̉̿͂̓͂̀̀̋̊̒̄̀̄̏̒̾̃͐̈́̎̑̈́͊̃͋́̓͌̇͊̒͐̌̊͗̈́̊̽́̋̌̌̍̐͌͗͆̄̃̽̈́͑͂̑̈́̓̈̏͐͌̍̆̓͆̌̆͒̑̂̎͋̃͗̃̿̇͂̆̈́͒̉͌͗̈́̆͂͂̑̿̄͋́̒͗̍̅̊̒̓̐̿͌͗̇̀̓̾͐̉̾͌̊͌͋̿̇̆̽̃́͛̔͌̃̉̊̉͂̀̏̀̔͗́̑͗̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅt̸̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̛͙̼̞͓̯̫̺̱̙̣̪̳̯͎̦̩̣͓̺̝̟̮̦̖̪̖͙̥̰̲͍͉͙̜͈̟̠͉̫̯̳̗͇̪̺͍̗̗̙̱͚͖͈͈̗͓̳̘̞̻̠̗̰̳̥̤͖̞̩͇̮̹̠̘̺͉̎̿̓́̑̑̄̑͌̈̒͊͐͋̒̈͒̎́̋̀̃͂͌̋͌̾͐͗͛͋̽̂̊͂̾̇̔͆̂̐͐͒͛͒̈́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅ ̴̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̦̲̹̝̤̗̥̦̤̠͇̥͍̣͈̖͍̗̜͔̰̞̺̺̭̪͉͍̰̖͕̭̩͉̹̠͍̣̟̱̦̭̲̭͔̮̞͕̬͍͍̲̠̙͍͎̲͔̝̘͕̖̼̤̭͍̪͖̲͓͕͕͕͇̪̰̙̫̬̖̮̩͓̫͓̹̰͈̪̟̘̦͉̮͇̲̖̹̠̱̰̮̞̬̰͈͖̪͚̘͔̪͖͕̱̤͇͔͉̩̝͖̮̭̦͙̪̟̩͕̫̯̥̣̖͎̪̳͚̮͎̣̅̊̔͛̈́͋͆͂͊̐̍͊̋̒̇͒̅͑̈͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅờ̶̧̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̛͈͔̥͕̯̰͉̦͈̳͖̜̜̣̫̞̩̹̜͈͇̥̗̦̺̳͔̼̹͇͙̮̠͇̳̺̬͈̬̰͚̫̥͔̩͈͍̭̰̺̦͇̣̙̳͇̞̻̬̣̝̝̤̟̦̼͓̟̟͕͓̠̳͙̬͉͎̬̻̳͚͉̘͓̙̘̹̗̥̯̫͉̪͕̳̭̜̟̪̱̲͓̳̝͉̼͈͕̼͍͙̫̦̯͎̦͎̖͙̣̭̣̱̮̭̪͎̥͔̣̬̝͚̫̝̦̹̣̥̗̮͖̫̱̜͎̺̪̼̥̻͈̝̱̦̝̞͓͍̪̝̰̼̝̯͔̭͚̜͎͎̖̫̻̳̲͗̾̓̆̍̈̀̈́̿̾̍̂͒̆͒̽͌̏͗͆̿̅̀̀̇̏̿̓̈͒̍̀͐̐͑͛̉̀́̽̓͌͑̈́̈́͌̐̾͆̉͊͐͗́̓͛̔̒͛̌̋̂̊͛̀̽̿̅͆̒̔͆͊̎͌̎̂̒͛̆̉̓̂̅̐̈̀̏̈͐̇́̽̓̔͌̏̆̋̈́͐̂́̇̌̏͋͗̌̅̃̓̉̔͛̓̋́̿̆̐̇̈́̆͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅf̵̧̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̡͙̮̩͓̯̘͔̤͖͎̠̺̗͈͉̝͕͉̝̬̳̻̳̠͖̱͓̬̗̙̙̳͕̪̝̰͍̟̭̟̮͈̙̱̬͓͖͔̳̖̙̗̙̻̣͖̗̫̰̖̟͉̻͓̰̼̤̫͚̟̩͕̺͉͚͔́̊̒̓́̏̓̅̇̉̃́́͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̮͚̺̗̗̥̦̜̲̲͎̭̗͇̖̯̯̫̫̘͙̞̘̪̘̖̹͉̮̘̟͍̯̯̼͚͓̣̹͓̯̺̩̮̼̭̝̠͉͈̺̺͕͚̗͚̫̯͓̤͈̪͙̭͖͙̙̼̬͈͈̭̺͎͕͙̣̘͉̥̼̜̗̠̠͕̟̻͇̲̠̼͙̘̲̠̫̥̝͎̪̹̠͓͖̝̬͚̟͍̞̱͈̫̦̹̪̼̬̮̜̘͕̯͖̣̱̯͖̖͙̫͖̫͙͕̪̖̫͙̲̹̱̫̪̳͔̪̭͙̱̼͕͉̰͉̲̟̜̩̱̠̮̙͚̗͎̳̟͔͙͉̤͖͋̈̈́̈́̏͌́̉̈͗͒̀̒͑̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅh̷̡̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̙̜̠̞̱̖̲̱͔̣̜͖̬͈̙͉͉̰͕̪̱͉͉̖͕͍̲̫͙̟̜͉̰͙̖̯̘͕̬̱̦̘̺̦̪̹̠̲̠̻̩̻͍͖̗͎̱̟̝̦̲̳̜̖̖̩̭̙̲̦̗͎̣͔̬͉̯̖͇̯̘͙̘̲͖͉̣̤̙̥̲̱̯̤͉̫̳̟̩̦͙̞̤͕͙̗̲͍͉̙̮͔̟̥̦̩̲̘̙͖̲̞̻̤͙̹͔̩̪̠͎͇̬̻̺̲̪̺̥̦̬̲̝̫̻̖͚̱̖̺͚̲͖̹̺̠̰̆̊̒̄͛̈́͒̆̑́̓̄̓͂̏͒̀͑́̔̈̀̍̂̊͂̈́̔̐́̀̽̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅi̴̢̢̡̢̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̤̬̠͎̤͇̯̹̦͉̞̝͖͉̙̝̺͖̼̱̭͖̲̻̠̫̣̝͉͍̭̼̮͖͎̠̹͍͇̬͖̥͉͈̦̘̩̲̺͉̠̘̣̪̰̩͉̠̲̟̮͎̪̼̮̬̤͙͎̖̪̘̯̞̗͉̪̻͓͇̲̰͙̘̳̯͍̜̯̗̻̺͎̼̲̥̮̣̠̱̪̫͖͚̝̖̖̱̭̰͙͎̙̞̻̯̬̝͖͚̮̺̦͎͎̜̪̗͚̹̹̠̰̳̜̠̦̜̰̱̙̦͈̰͈͇̗̖͚̞͖̻̗͍̱̮̺̗̭͖͔̠̲̮̺̩̲̪̬̥̫̣̻͓̻̼̞̥̰͖̠̣̿̿͒̀͐̔̓͋̔̄̾́́̔͂̈́̔̐͐̑́̐̾͊̊̔͊͒͐̂́͂̓͋̇͛̎̀͋̈́̍̇̾͂̓̌̇̍̑̈̊̓̉̑̓̓̏́̈̽̈̀͛̾̅̀̍̎̍͊̓̂̂̏̽͊̇̄́̒̉̓̓̌̽̒̒̆̄̀̅͂̊̈́̓̐̈́̀́̇̇͑̐̑̄͛́͋̎̐͑̽̿̎͋͛͊́̌͗̄̄̌̓̑̎̽͆̎͌̈̊̃̂́̍͋̂̃̐͊̑͐̐̏͗̋̋̂̏́̂̾́͐̄̇̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̷̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛͕̯̞̝̼̙̳͇͚̜̮̣̼̤̟͉̖͕̳͎͔̭̺̪̼̩̤̗̝͙̫̘͎̫̘͙͚̮̫̜̖̫̭͍̫͎͚̥̬̪͈̯̯̖̙͉͇͍̻̰̺͕̱͓̞̱̥̝̭͔̞̮̞̣̙̖̳͕̻̼̜̫̺̘͇̼̻̘͕̦̯̤͉̼̫̝͉͈͉̺̻̗͔̝̗̰̣̞̞͊̑̔͒̈́̈̈́͑̈̄̒͑̅͑̑̔̾̐̽̀̋̊͒̍͑̒̀̀̃̆̾͊̉͆̓͛̄̈́͗̊̒̊̂͋́̀̑́̓̃͑̋͊̎̅̿̒̐̆̀̈́̐͊̽͗̿̀̋͐̃̓̐̈̈́͗̃̄̂̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̢̧̧̨̨̧̛̛̯̗̝͈̝̜͉̫̦͙̥̜̟̜̱̼̪̖̹̫͍̹̦̮̬̲̭͕̝̣̻̤̬̮͇̯̩̤̲̣̟̜͙̫̞͖̮͙͆͒́̄͛̀̓́̔̊̀̾͑͌̍̑͗̒̒̏̓̆̾̍͋̊̉͒͒́̑̂́̀͛̊̅͛̏̿̍̅͒͆͆̅̓͋̌͑̂̏̌͑͋̄͗̒̾͌̀̍̐͛͋͗̄͗͂̄̇̾̈͆̄̌̈́͑̄͑͛̌̀̅̑͛̓̔̎̅̒͐̎̃̌̐̉͌͂́̈́͗͂͐̀̄̃̑̆͆̅͆́̅̋͗̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅş̶̡̛̛̛̛̝̲̬̼̟̤͇͖͖̩̦̗͕͙͇̰̣͓̹͇͙̼̯͇̖̜̲͎̠̲͕͓̩͖̲̐̑̅̏̓̃̄̌͂̅̊̽̊́̂͐̈́̔̾̅̀̈́͒̔̋̀͑͊̊̓̈͐͌̔̈̈́̓͒̒̏͐̊̓̆̈́̆̇̅̀͂́̒̉̽̏̆̓̾̔́͛̾̀̓͒͛̾̀́͗̾͐͋͆̾͐͊̅̑͊̈́̑̍̽̅̿̓̇͛̈́̑̌̀͆̓͊̇̏͊͆̋̏̃͑͑͐̄̀̆͌͗̑̈̍̇̽̆̋̑͗̒͊̓̋̿̆̾̆͊̏͛̓̎̊́̌̈́̈̊̅̋̃͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅy̶̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̛̛͙̗̻̙̝̺͚̥̦͉̣̱͖͇̖̥̞̘͎͚̻̮̲͎̼͉͙͖̖̟̙͚̻̝͉͉̤̝͖̙̣̩̝̱̫͉̮̠̘̦̲͔̲̗͈̪̟̘͍̠̪̜͈̗̥̼͖̜̼̭̩͎̦̝͎̙̳͇̪̹͈̭͎͉̺̱̜̲̟̬̦̟̜̹̭̦̯̣̻̠͖̦̝͓̗̫͍̰̦̮̹͉͓̯̤͖̠͍̳̭̘̭͙̣̙͕̦̦̹͇̟̖̟̾͑̊͆̽̒͛̉̆̃̓̈͑͋͋͐̈́́̓̀̌̄̃̐̈́͗͗̌̓̍̄͑͑͊̏͐́͑̆̈͒̂̓̈́̀̀́̔̅̇̑̃̓̈́̊̅̌͐͋̓̊̄̃̏́̇̆̊̀̆͒͛̂͋́̿̃́̀͌̔̃̽̔͑̍͐̓̂̉͒̽̓͆̿̌́͗̂̈̔̆̍̐̓͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̛̘̤̘̳̙̘͍͚̖̳̜̫̼̥̦͉͍̪̹̥̮̬͖̝̠͔͔̱̝̖̮̹̰̮͔̝͔͎͙̮̻̺̭͈̖̠̥̺̜͓̻̰̭̙̣͎͖̞̰̗̘̞͖̼̪̗͇̯̠͕̘̬̫̘̟̭͕̰̺̩͔̳̩̗̫̬͇͚̮͈͍̬̺̺̙̗̱̲͇͇̜͉̠̙̳̖̮̣̪̟̹̲͈̻͉̯̳̲͖̘̱̹̙̣̤̯̯̘̞͈̥̝͔̜̘̭͍̩͉͙͙̬̳̦̜̻͉͎͍͇͙̖̜̻͙̯͙͊̒̉͌͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̡̡̧̛̛͈͉̼̝͔͕̼͙̤̣̤̝͇͖͖̠̭͓̖̜̺͎̗͓͚͎͎̤̟̣̼̯̬͉̰̖̫̦̲͎͕̩̤͖͆͋̉̀̉̒̒̊̓̀̎̂͑̏̈́̈́̐̂̍̊̈͆̐̒̆̾̎̃̈́̈̆̅͌̉̾̽̔̾̂́̑̈̉̓̿́̋̌͊̔̂̄̌̇͗̓̅̎̃͂͐͆̌̃̐͐̓̃͒̋̊̇̄̿̌̀͒̂̃̉̎̌́͆̃̏̋̃͂̄̉̊̀̂̐̍͑̉́͛̊͗̓̉̉͒̄̈́̈́̒̄̔͐͌̄͑̓̍͒͌̆͐͋͋̏͛̐̆̀͗̂͋̈́̈́̓́̃̋́̏̌̓́̒͒̽̒͂͊̑̈́̈́̅͑̆͋̆̍̈̅̈̿̀́̋̾͐̓͊͂͗͒͂͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅe̵̢̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̞̖̬̳̜̣̟̯͇̲̫̙̟̜͎̭͙̣͇̹͎͓͙̝̤̤͇̺͇̭̙̱̗͕̖̯̣͓͙̻̣͈̠̤̜̫͙͉͍̪̺̫̞̫͓̹̝̹͉̱̩̼̜̦͇̹̘̜͇̣͎̗͍͉̞͍͉̝̬͈̘̠̺̯̻̺̣͙͉͎̳̹̖̬̟̞͎͇̖͎̹̫̪̮͈̖͙̝̠̮͓͉̫̬̼͉̟̝̦̖͚̜͗͐̑̅̒̋̈́͊͛̄̿̾̌̑͆̂̏̅͌̄̈́̌̒͒̔̂̈́̿͂͑̈̿̌̽̈́̃͒̊̐͌͗̆͂͋̒̈́̉̍̑̔́̈́̌̋̀̉̄̓̓͛͋̃́͂̇͗̾͑̄͒̔̔̈́̍͂͌͊̎̄̌̒͐̽̿̈́͑͂̔̈͒̓͐̋̑̽̀̐̀͊̎̉̈́̇̐̉̓͌̓̽̌̿͐́̆̍̊̈̈́͛̿̐̈́̔͂͗̈́́͌̍̀͋̈̏͊́̿̂͊̈́̄͒͌͌̈́̀̈́̀̓̽̔͌͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̶̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̝̫͍͈̯͍̟̩̜͓̙̩̟̱̻̹̹̪̘̝̘͔̻͍̱͍̺̩̭̠̬̜͈̼̠̼̳̣̜̗̩̺̗̟͚͖̫̤̯̞̺͔̬͍̹̯͈͇̖̠̖̮̫̥̠͔͉̳͖͚̻͎̟̮̭̹̜̬̯̜̙͍̜͆̓͑̓́́̆̒̀̐͊̎̏̀̈́̀̓̆̈̍̇̔̾̅̓̀̂̍̏̂͌̐̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ.̸̡̡̨̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̮͉̠͍͎̞̹͎͈̘͙̰̙̗͚̟͉̻̲̩̬͍̗͈̝̲̹̦̳̻̤͈̬̟̝̞̬̩͍̣̲͔͍̘̯̳̲͎̳̥̫͖̜̲̠̰̥̟̜̖̖͍̠̞͙̜̹̹͈̳̗̠͎̗͖̣̯̫̘̻̮͚̘͙̩̗̙̫̟̙̞̦͕̘͔̺̻̩̗̮̮̣̺̳̝͈̯̫͕̜̟̙̻͈̣̼͓̥̮̺̠̗͙͍̜̻̼͖̮͔͖͎͓̞̗̤̄̊̀̌͂͌̂͒͗͑̐͋̀̀͋̀̏̊̈́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̧̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̤̞̜̤̮͙̹̯̠͚̮̖̺͙̩͈̜̥̮̣͍͙̹͎͉̪͓̞̫̠͕̜̖̤͕̫͖̘̖̙͎͈̫̫̳̠͓̠̣̤̼͖̮̜͎͉͖̥͍͙̲̟͇̟͙̤̝̱͍͔̪̳͓͙̯͓͓̗̗̤̥͔̪̞̳͚̺͕̳̮̣̯͕͙͚̬̜̥̝̩̯̪̱͈͓̳̐̋͊͂̽́̀͗͊͒̄̊̓̿̈́͒̽͒̐̈̅̓̈́̅͛̔́̋̅̀̾̀͋̐̇̅̌̎̿͂̉̐̂͗́͗̈́̎̋̊̽͌̆̓̈́̃̃̄́͒͆̓̒̀͗̅͗̏̓͑͆̾͊͛̀̈́́̂̈́̄̽̓̏͒̒̃͒̓͌̊̆̀̓̓̓̀̀̍̋̀͗̒̆͂̀̈̐̌̀͋̒́͒͑̍̑͌̃̐̓̔̈̏̽͂͛́̒̓̋̍͊̀̿̎̓̽͗̈́̆́̍̋͌̌̉̂͂̌͆̈̀͐͌̂̿̈̄̉̔͑̎̋͐̀̋͐̌̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅ  
̵̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̖̺̹̗̟̳̖͎̗͇̥̯̻͔̞͉̪̖̳̣̰͉̟̫̩͙̱̰̰̺͇̰̤̯͉͓͙̤͈͖̮̟̻̯̙̣̺͇̻͖̼̪̟͉͚̯̰͍͖͕̟͕͚̯͖̼̳̤̠̥̼͕̭̬̝̞̯͙̱̹͚͍̰̩͖͚̠̖͇̮͕̄̉̿͑̔͆̅̊͌̋̃̓͌̾͊̌̓̎̅̉̃̓͐̋̈́̒̓̒̅̀̋̿̆̔͒͗̓͋͊̈̃̔̅͂̏̌͒̉̎̽̑́͂̓͌̇̀̾̂̈́̃͆̓͌̃̄̄̽̏̀̒̍̓̐̈̅̄̇̾͊͛͆͒̇̔̊͐̐̎̏͊̿̂͊͗̑͒͆̀̎̆̈͗̈́̾̄̆̊̔͌̐̄͂̃̇̓̅̽̏̔̃͐̆̔̃̓̈͂̇͋̒͒̀̉̀͆͋̊̽͋͋͗̾̀̉͑̈̅̽͛̈́̄̾͂̑̌͑͌͑͆̏̈́̄̿̄̽̌̈̄̊̎̌͆̐̄̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ"̴̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̹̳̝̺̘̥̫̳̰̭̖̲̲̯̤͍͙̜̜̪̪͕͕̹͇̙͍̙̗͈͈͕̖̱̦̪̮̦̦̣͕̪̞̞͙̝̹͍̭̭̤̮̟̼͚͓̖̤̱͔̣̼͉̫͎̮̱͙̖̜̣̳͍͕̙̹̠̪̫̱̜͚͙͖̪̮̬̝͓̥̦͆͗͂̌̒͑͋̔̿̿̾̍̈́̾̏́̄̋̆̎̍̑̅́̋̋̅̀́͛̒̌̉̌̑̐͋́͂̂̍͐͐́̒͐̈́͆̈̈́̐̈́̑́̆̔͒̇̀̃̀̏͐͐͊̉̀͗̃̈́̆̇͑̀͐͐̿̋̈́́̐̒̀̑̀̆̃̒̂͐͋̈́̌̅͌̈̽͗͗̀̊̇̈́̽̽̀̋̋̂̏̽͆͋̾̈̌̎̌̉̈́̌̈͋͌̇͑́͊̓́͋̾̊̓͗͊̽̔̔̐̓̓͆̊͛͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅW̴̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̛͙͖͈̤̠̼̤͖̠͕̪͈̩̝̲̠͈̺̟̗̻̪̠̝͍̤̼̟̞̳͈͇͇̮̝͇̺̫̤͙̺̦̬̘̦̭͚͈̫͕͈͎̹͈̹͖̝͈̺̰̺̟̙͚̟̯̺̦̣̭͙̙̻͍͉̩̻̠̠̥͓̭̣̺̲̠̰̯̥͉͇̼̞͉͉̭̲̮̘̱̣͎̦̱͖̯̲͍̭̝̥̰͓̣̬̹̞̝̝̖͖͚̩͚͈͓̣͉̤̮̹̥̤͔̘̦͉̬̲̥͈͎̗̠̗̤̭̱̗̘͚̫̱̙͎̯̘̖͍̟̰̥͌͐̈̐͐̍͆̓̽̈͒̇̿̓̔͑͒̒̇͊̆́͊͌̈͌͑̔́̃̒͑̓͗͌̆͛̋̐̓̈̔̾̈́̃̽̋͛̆̎̆̂̀̂̈̎̋͂͌̅̊̿̒̋̌̈͂̂͒͑͆͗͗̓̉͌̃̽̀̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̶̛̛̛͕̲̭͕̫̫͌̀̈͑͐̿̋̇͋̀̊̇̃͒̔̍̍̽̑̋̍̾̃̎̇̈̿͊̄̏̅̆̾̏́͑͋͗͂̒́̈́̒́͊̆̓̏͑͐͊̿́̈́̒͑͋̃̑̃̉̿̀̿͑́̌̏̒͗̈́̎̈̐̔̎̎͛͑̔͘̚̕̚͠͠͠͝͠͝͝i̷̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̫̩͇͉̭͖͍̣͍̹̮̲͚̘͎͇̝̞̪̬̫̝͍͖̤͈͉̦̹͇̩̠͉͚̮̻̭͚̯̠̖͙̮̟̬̼͉͈̰̫̹̯̱͔̫̺̬̱͍̝̙̩̦̭̯͕̮̥̙̖̞̬̦̖̲͕̳̥̥̬̪͍͍̫͙͈͙̪̮̗͉̩̻̘̪̥͇̣̲̠̠̪̘̩̤̖̻͔̜̥͎̳̺̗͎͖̱̮̺̩͖̭͈̲̣̮̘̫̮̣̲͖̖͕̬̖͙̯̲̙͇̬̪͎͓̙̖̱̼͔̥̬̙̗͓͎̰̜̤̣̠̹̼̻̠̹͙̱͖͈̤̿͛̋̓̊͒͊̌͑̇̃͛͗̀̾̓̆̍͛̈͗̉̋̄̆͑͑͐͐̍̃̈͐̊̿̅͂̉͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅť̷̛̹̝̦͍͎̂͒̌͑̽̄͌̏͂̋̔̅̑̒̽̐̔͆͋̂̉́̃͒̐̈͑͌̒̕͝͠͝ ̵̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̭̱͇̬̬̤̰̥͇̦̲͕̳̤͍̳͙̯̳͎̘̖̮̱̘̩͇̙͉͖̦̭̞̤̥͉̞͕̖̯̹̫͙̮͓̺̘͔̳̙̹͇̭̺̣̻̻̔̏́͋̊́͋̔̈͑̆̉̾̐̿̆̄̍̅̽̑̃͑͐̎̀̌̌̿̍̇̆̽̾͊̇͛̊͗̐̓̈̓̐̑̉̾̓̌̄̈́̀́͌̄͗̎͆̀̆̊̇́͐̃̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅw̶̢̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̥̙͓̰̞̙̹̘̳̺͇̜̪̬̭̫̭̬̲̥̙̼̻̣̬̫͇͍͖̥͍̜͓͍̻̲̻̬̬̳̱̜͖͔̟̺̦͉̣̼̦̫̩̪̭͔͔̖̹̩̹̗͙̥̗̖͔̫̹̺̮͉̝̜̺̍͂́̆͌̈͑̈͌͛͋̓͗͌̾̽̊͋͋̆̾̐̆̌̈́́̎͆̄̆̄͐̋͊̅̅̓̑̈́̆̈͆̾̿̍́̃̒͒͒͒͑͗̓̓̈̇͂͋̋̾̓̔̓́̌̈́̊̀̎̈́̑̋͋̏̔̊̑̑̒́̏̽̀͌̿͗̌̊̊̽̈́̓͗͐͋̄̎̍̐͊͂͐̽̍̊͌̇́͂̀̄̉̋̆̂͋̈́̅̐̌̈̿̿̎̈́̿̆̂͌͂̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̴̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̫͙̠͓͇͓̠̠͕̟̬͙̪̠̞̱̞̖̫̱̙̪̲͎̻̖͙̜̪̖͙̟̭̞̼̠͇̱͉̝͕̘̱̰͔̥̝̳͈̮͖͔̙͚̞͕͕̪̯̬̦̺̠͖̰̹̬̲̮̹͓̟̺̗̱͚͓̬̟͍͍͕͇͎̣͈̳̩̩̦͍͎͙̟̤̮͍̫̥̦͓̝̺͕̟͕̯̹̪̘̘̺͖̫̮̠̳̤̬̣̣͙̙̖́̾̾̋͒͊̆̋̓̀̒͛͑̋̀̏̍͂̀̐̆̆̓̓̔́̃̽͂͑̊̽̀́̊̍̾̐͋̈́̾͆̂̑̓̉̉̎̄̀̑̒̂͑̐͑́̀̄̋̋̿̄̒̋͌̉̈̒̂̈̈́͆̉̃͂̍̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̴̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̼̠̞̠̱̮̭̜͙̜̘̘̼̤̥̭̲̟̩͈̺͇̭͎̳̗̜̲̥͓̳͔̝͎̘̖͈̱͚̞̗̮̰̩̹͕̮͈̭͙̞͎̘̺̰̹̝̜̹͉̝̭̙̯͍̟̩̘̟̯̘̣̗̗̦̞̖̮͕̝̖̠̦̬̖̻̗̙͎͉̮͇̯͇̤̥̼̰̫̬̥̖̺̓̀̇̍̿͒͑̀̽́̊̌̑̃̓̾̀̊͗̾̉̈́͐͌̌̋͂́̑́̍̇̋̄́̀̒̅̓̀͛̄̌͛͛̎͊͐̓͌͑̈́͛͆̎̋̋͗̎̓́̓̇̇̾͋̓̏͊͊̆̀̆͑̿̔̐̈͆̅̂̌̌̆͆̐̈́͐̓͒͌͒̑̃̂́͂̈͆̉͒̌̈́̆̉̈́̅̄͑͐̅͆̏͆́̐͑́̅͐̄͗̈́̌̉̀̃̀̀̆̈́̉̈́̎͒͂͂̊͋͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̫̘̪͓̫̪͎̭̥̗͈̳̞̻̹͖̣͍͚͔̳̲̘̲̖̲̙̤̣͇̲̜̪̺̞̱̞̤͕̘̫̱̱̘̯̞̬͍̠̯̖͚̝̺̼̱͓̤̤͉͔̮̫̰̤̭̻͇͈͖͍͙͔̯̼̖̜̹̤̣͎͎̜̪̘̠͕͈̬͖̰̯̜͕͇̰̥͇̼̲͔̰̰̜̮͎̜͇͎̙̬̯̞͍̪̗̣̫̹̰͚̩͓̰̩͈͚͉̠̥͖͎̓̀̿̓̃̾̈́͊̓̃̓́̇̈́͌̈͂͌̆͊͑̚͘͜͜͠ͅͅȁ̵̢̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͍̫͉̙̺̹̙̭͚̹̥͓͔̻͓̭̦̳̠͖̲͙̟̟̺̲̠̬͓̦̙͔̺͍̼̤͖͇̠̠̣̗̮͇͕̦̙̳͖̺̩̠̬͓͓̩̥͈͇̗̗͎͈̟̜̣̱̜͈̗̰̲͍̲̟̦͍̼̝͙͈̪̯̳͙̯̺͔̳̼͍͖̠̲͎̺͙̫̥̹̞͔̬̹͙̩̗̖̼̹̩̠̮͉̻̹̙̞̳̗̺̞̣̬̐̀͊̂͂́̇̒̑͂̽̏̈́́̐̇͗̽̂͌̆̀̏̀̈́̾̊̂̇̾̈́́̉͌͐̎͗̾͆̓̑͗̈́̿͂͐͑̈̌̂̏͑͋̌̉̉̊̃́͆̇̀̌̆̑̌́͛͑̉̽̊́̅̏̑̐͑͗̒͑̓̀̄̈́͑̈́͑̂̍̎̽́̔̀̐̾̑̆͊͑͂͗͗̄̄̽̔́̅̆̐̊̽̂̈͊͛̌̓̉̽͗̀̿̔̄̾͌̈́͋͋̿̏̀̆͌̔̉́͌́̍͆̓̆̌̃̍̽̽̏̑̽̉͐̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅr̵̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̮̘̘̜͇̞̲̝̮̞̙̳̘̯͓̪͙̥̙̘̬̥̲͎̭̩̫̥̜̠͓͎͍̜̞̻̖̩̦̩̫̯̻̭͇̼͓̜̼͎̮͍͓̳̦̠͉͔̼̫̻̱̫̳̗̞̙̙̭̼͖̦̙̠͇̻͈̤̺͈͉̩̭̟̲̠̫̺̪̣̲̺̪̱̠͇͇͖͇̭̠̙͔̠̳̞͕̻̩̩̮̗̯͈̯̩̪̩͚̗̳̞̺̭̰̞̰̭̬͔͇̖̙̤̗̎̄͑̾̀͋̌̋̓̒͛̅̀̋̌̋͛͐̉̂̔̌̆̓̏͒͛̈́̀̂͐̍͆̅̓̑̅̽͒̋̍̿̈́̀̈́̏̂̉̿̔͂̋̓̎̋͗̅̐̈̂́̎̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅe̶̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̺̻͕̫̭̙͕̫͙̲͎̲̣̬͔̮͎̼̻̼͚̳̳̱̣̗̩͇͖͍̜̜̰͍͚̜̗̪̲̺̤̮̤̠̰̬̺͍̱̫̞͙̹͖̖͍̩̣̘̱̬̲͕͎͈͖̙̗̯̣̱̩̦̭͕̠̟̙͓̲̖͈̺̟̙͔̰͔̻̪͕̙̱̹͓͕̳̬̝̱̭̫̲̮̗̲̩̬͔̤̣̙̞͍̼̱̺͔͉̼̱͍̝̣̺̘̜͕̖͙̣͔̗̗̥̞̗̰̫̲̬͔͖͓̰͚̲̘̦͐͛͒̒͛̈́̀̈́͑̄̀͛̈́͐́̈́̎̄͊͂̄͒̍̀̍̀͒̂̑̐̅́̑͗͗͆͊̓̓͑̌͒͑̓̊́͌̐̃́̓̈͑̒̊̑̓̏͆͗͆̑͂̀̽̍̌͊̈́̊̀̏͆͗̅̓̎̄̽̑̆͆͋͌̉͐̓̄́͋͂̓̀̎̐̽̽̏̐̓̋͒̋̊̈͑̆̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̨̧͉̯̣͎̺̟̪̮͚̳͍̟̤̺̭̙̭͉̼̗͙̗͙̠͖̜̤̜̬̳͉͉̱̜̞̩̺̹̺͇̺̥̝̺̭̖̠̯͉̹̣̫̠̲͇͇̰͎̩̙̪̻̤̪̝̜͖͍͔̭̬͚̤͕͉̬̗̮̩̝̜̲̦̖̪̼͓̻̳̜̜̗͙̪̫͓̻͈̳̠̺̲̪̼̜̲̳͕͎͉̪̈̐̓̏̏̋̋̓͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅy̷̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̰̳̖̹͇͎̬̦̦̖̗͓̣̗͉͖̬̰̣̻̠̫͇̳̩͕̺̞͖̳͈̖̭̬͕̗̦̺̮͉̼̖̠̱̞̠̟̝̭͓̖͈͖͉̺̯̥͔̟̤̬̘̤̯͓̫̩̬͇̼̻͎̯͙̱̗̯̯̣̺͕̝͔͖̘͎̩̮̣̜̩͉̮͉͖̣͇̪̱͚̠̞̜̓̃͂̈̎̉̊̒̔̐̈̈́̾͌̇͗̈́͛̓̔̒͊̃̇̓͊̐̊̋̎͛̎͌͆̈̓̏̂̄̊̎̄̈́͆̓̐̉̀͐̇̔̅͌̐̈́̅̈̂̈́̀̅͒̆̆̀͊̔̋̓̍̑͊̏́̓̔̋͊̋͊͗̂̑̇̀̌̒̈́͛̽̓̌̏̾̅͗̒͑̐̑̈́̐͛̍̃̔̎̍̀̽̐̂͆̇̅͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅơ̴̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̭͓̳̲͇͇̪̖̘̣̼̠͖͓̰̩͉̩̩̳͈̼̻̠̦̳̘͎̞̫̱̪͔͍̬̣̭͓̼̹̫͙̮̰̺̬̳̪̜̱̳͕̤͈͖̹͉̗̠̯̲̩̺̮̪̻̙͔̤̝̳̙̘͚̲̼̪͈̺̪̖̞̙͚̰̻̳̟̲̇͊̓̀͐̐̐͑͛̎́̆̂͆͂̂͐̄̈́́̏̽̏͐̽̃̿̀͑̑̾͐̅̃̈́͆͗͑̈́̒̆̑́̆̆̃͌̈̄̎͂̄̉͆͐͌̀͌̋͆̒̌̐̅͗̂̿͒̓̈́̽̾̅̾̈́͋̎̇͆̊̔̇̈́͛͒̐̀͒̎̉͋́̐̌̄̃̎̄̔̂̋̿̌̿͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅȕ̷̢̨̢̨̢̡̢̢̱̦̠͓̥̤͚̣̙̮̖̻̹͖͔̥̟̪̫͓͈̞̮͓̺̫̖̫̙̥͍̙̻̪̟͈̤̤͈̝̠̭̳͓̘̪̝͖̣͖̮͚̰̯̻͈̼̲̘͈̪̘̻̟̫̭̤̳̰͈̺̦̰̪͍̲̫̹̬̬̣̣̘͎͚̻̥̫͉̼̤͕̹̳̩̭̥̗̺̦̟͉͔̤̻̂̏͆͗͆̐̒͐̾͋͑̓͌̐͆͐͐̿̀̓̇͛̈́̉̈́͗̾͒̾͐̓̎̔̒͑̎̃̉̎̆̓̃͋͛̓̓͐̀̇̾͆̏̍̔̀̐̓̋̂̆̊́͆̇̑͆͆͊́̓̈̂͊̑̀̆̀͐͊̒̅̌̏̾̀̉̍̍̈́̍̈́̀̌̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̛̛̛̛̥̱̜̟̥͍͇͓͎̫̲̪̗̫̲̄͗̌̍̎̑̾̓̈̈̎̎͆̋͌̎̾̇̍̀͒̌̆͂̐̄̄̿̊͂̐̑͌͊́͊̎̋͊̈̎̎̋̓̇͐̇̌́̿͒͐̓͒̏̿̀͛͂̀̏̅̌̈́̈̒̈́̒̊͑͂̓̂̾̐͛̄̈́͊̿̑̽̈́̋͊͊̈͗̔̍̏̈̍̂͐͌̒̆́̏̔͐̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͠b̸̧̡̡͍͕͙͈̤̹͓͖̫͈̠͈̥͍̝͉̬͚̠̜͔̖͎͖̼̣͗̾̐́̓͊̃͆̉͂͑̄̏̊̆͑̇̆̐͐̔̅͂́̒͛̿̊̈́̾̿̈́͗̑̓̏́͗̽̑͆͂̾̾̃̔̉͛̇̒̈̈́́̽͊̉̃͋͗͊̑̇̄̆̇̓̀͆͗̆̈͌͐̎̏̎̓̄͗̑͛͌̀͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅl̵̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̞̱̞͈̺͕͎̠̣̘͖͕̖̻̝̬̳̙̣̹͈̲̣̤͕̠͎̼̟̦̞̜̬̰͕͚̺͍̦̘̯̝̞̦̞͓̺̜̫͔̮̝̱̱̻̗̖̟͇̝̹̩̗͎̤̜̝̻̥̯̻͚͈̱̥͖̲̠̭̭̼̮̰͎̱̖̞̙͙͍̰̫͚̣̖̲̯͔̤̮̟̖̩̦͓̼͖͓̯̻̞̗͍̼̖̪̗̲͎̠͎̬͇̹͙͈͐͗͋̄̓͊͆̽́̊̐̈́̈́̃͊̊͌̋͆̑̀̆̀́̑̄̒̔̃̀̄͑͒̅̊̈́͊͑̅̉̈́̎̽̈̒̄̃̉̾̉̎̊̏̀͗̓͒͗̅̃͆̊̂̀̓̓͋̀̌̉͛̉̂͗̋̔̓̋̃̈̓͌̉͋̅̿͗̆̏͒̆͗̂̈́̿̓̈́̔̏̆̈́͒͗̈́̏̌͊̽͛̈́̂̒̅̐̽̈́́͂̍̓̓͋̇̃͗͊̇̈̋͌̀̇͂͑͌̾̅̍͌̐͗̒͗̀̉̈́͗͗̐͑̓̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅi̸̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̤̱̲͍̣̗̹͔̣̖̳̣̯̳͕̯̼̙̠̘̠̤̳͍̹̻͙̩̭̭̹̲̘̟̮̟̣̲̖̻̳͕̥̗̞͚̪̜̥͉͔̩̥̣̳͓̮̼̤̹̠͔͇̙̗̼͙̝̺̰͉̮̲̱̝͇͙̱̓͐̏̏́̆̅̆̌́̓́̀̋̀̊̊̽͂͑́͊͑̈̑͗̎̊̎̀͋͋̏̓̈́̆̉͌̓̂͂̊̈́̃͂̽̏̔͑͗̆̏̂̓̉͂̊̈́̊̂̉̈́͗̀͌̂̏̓́͑̅̍̋͂̈́̔̀͛̂̃̽̍́͒͛̈́́̀̂̒̈͑̊̏̈̏̑̂̀̇̊̍̑̌͛͐͐̋̌̽̆̽̉̎̊̆̌̋͆͒̄̈́̓̈́̌͌̃̉̐̍̿̾̌̾̊̀̄͛͊̍̎̐̃̒̈̓̋̉̿̾͐̆̇̽̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅņ̴̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̟̲̗͎̟̬̙̭͕̩͍̖̜̠͙̮̹̪̯̰̙͖̲͍̳̦̮͇̺̦͕̟͈̯̘͓͖͔̳̟̯͙͇̗̘͚̦̩̻̞̼͚͚͔̹͚̭͈̲͕̝̝͎̤͕̝̣̫̩̮̭̘̬̝͙̪̳͈͚̘̻͕͇̥̬͇͖̦̯̪̣̣͉͖̥͚͇͎̰̳͉̭͎̭̗̳̱̣̠͇̝̝̩̼͚͉̠̹̭͍̫͕̙͇̹̫͓̟͍͙̹͙̠̟̝͇͈͖͔̺͈͓̘̣̣̖̰͓͍̖̠͔̲̰̘̩͕̯͕͖̥̳̲̠̟̯̺̖͎̗̭̻̗̤̖̟̖͒̈́̈́̍̀͛͋̏̆͆́͌̑͐͛́̊̇̈͋̽̉̒̄̾͂̍̌̇̌̅͌͗̅̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅk̶̢̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̦̲͓̖̩͎͖̜̘̗̱̩̝͚̫̝̣̟̥̰͉̦̖͙͈͎̫̣͕̙̠̘̠̲̹̪͈̤͙͉͚̤̖̮̳͖͎̣̱̭͇͚͎͕͎͙͉͍̣̱̩̙̻̮͎̙͎̲͎͓̼̭̱̹͕͔̲̺͙͓͎͚̫̣͕̦̤͚͕̥̬̺̣̝̝̩̪̗̳̖̹̝̩͖̟̱̟͖͇͕͇̱̟̱̹̲̪̗͖̣͈̮̦̪̩͚̲͔̹̫͇͉̱̰̪̲̮͎̱̹͖̠̼̤͙̦̱̟͎͚̱͖̘̦̺͓̘̩̲̹̘͍̯̭̮̠̦̞̪̝͓͖̬̝̬̲̎͆̏̀͒̍͗̋̓̉̃̉̎͂̀̈̅̆̿̇̋̈̿̓̒̂̏̽̌̓̊͐̈́̈́̐̉̓̏̔̉̽̃̌̈́̉̃̓͊̅̽̈́̀́͂̓̉̐͊̒̔̎̎͒͒̔̂͌̊͋̀͗̿̔̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̨̧̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̜̘̺̤̝̤̮͕̥̣̩̩͔̦̻̻̤̖̼̻̯̰͙̠͇̣͓̼̫͇̫̠̠͇͈̭̻̳̞̦̘̗̗͔̰̬̬̬̥̟̱̜̬̰̳͉̠̘̬͇͍̖͙̝͚͓̣̜̥̞̟͕̳͐̊̈̆́̍́̀̒̄̔͛̉͒̒͛̌́͌̽̂̋̍̽̆̋̃͛̀́͆̉̓͆̒̈́͛̐͐̾̀̒͋̒͑́̂̓̓̐̓͑̋͗̒̄̋̈́̆͐̏̍̈́͌̉̑̇̋̎̑̍͆̿̿̀̾̌̈́́̋̈́̊̀̔̎̓̍͒͑̀̍́͂̊̋́̋̋̅͒̏̿̓͐̔̎̀̉̇͛̒̀͆̍̍́̈́̍̀̽̽̏̌̄̊̔͌͊͆̋́̂̈́̏̔͋̒̒̽̂͑̅̆͆͋̈́̀̅͋͋̉̅̓́̒̈́́̎͐̓̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅn̵̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̪͎̤̯̼͚̦̝̜̟̼̟̪̮̤͕̝̠̖͔͎̙̯̠̺̪̣̫̼̼̬̲̠̝̭͔̙̳͈̙̲̞͉̭̺͙̟͍͇̤̳̩̺̘̯͕̮͕̜̼̱̪̤̺̰͓̥̰͖̜̼̈́̈́́͗̀̔͌̋̂͌́̊̈́̿̓̅̋̔͗͗̅̓̏̏̊̽̊͊́́̀͌̎̌́̋̓̽͆̑̾̄̏͊͌͆̀̓̈́̽͌̉̌̅̃̈͐͋̑̔͊̂̎̈͋̐̀͆̽͆̓̀͋̔̀̔͑̄̈́̈́̐̀̀̂̍̊̈́͗̽͌̔̽̇̀̊̇͊̇̈̌̇̓̎̔̒̆͊̒̀̀̀̃̈́̔́̌̅̐̄̈́͌͛̂̉̂̓̊̀͛̉̄͒́̀̈̅̆̽̀̀̉̋͗͂̓̈̎͊͊̔̊̽̌̉̓͂́̔͌͑̓͑̀̿̌̄̉̀̃̇̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅg̴̡̡̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̗̼̭̰̙͖̦̖̺͙͎͎̟͚̯̻̳̩̖̟̦̭̮͈͈̖̜̖̮̝̲͎̝̫̘̥̟͍̘̠̘͖̬̩͎̻͎̦̫͕͕̖̯̮̟͚̠̯͕̦̟͕̥̟̫͎̮͕̱͙̯͇̬̖͉̬͈̹͈̱̳̹͕̜̲̗̝̯̞̲̗͖̭̻̟̳̹̫͉̙͇̞̲̞̤͍͚͚̤͉͈̰̩̞̞̬͓̭͔̱̘̱̹͓̻̦̱̟̻̳̹̱̟͚̰̤̣̲͙̱̘͖͉̰̯̟͇̫̞͔͇̲̠̻͙̤͙̦̠̝͚͍̯̗̙͎̬̟̥̖̈́̀̔͑̾̓̐̌͐͒̔̈́́͆̉̀͆̀̈́̏͆́̿̊̓̐͛̌͐̾̄̿̉̄̉̾̄́͒̔̋̑͋̋̀̈́̓̋͊͒̔́̅̀̇͑͂̀̇͛͛̐̉͛̉̀͋̇͂̔̇̒͐̾͂̋̔͒̀̆̂͑̃̿̅̀͊͒͑́̆̃̈́̈̍̅̀͐̇͒͒͐̈́͐͗͆͛͌͌̉̅̃̍̔̆͛̐̅̃̃̇̈́̈́̍͛̑͋̒̃́̈́̓̐̈̌̈́̂̆́̽͌͛̎̽̿̀̃̆͂̎̓͊̂̽̎̅̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̛͚̝̜̩͍̲̟͎̘̹̫͇͕̥͓͓̟̱̠̱̦͓̘̩͓͖͔͚̝͚̟̳̝̲̮̪̹͍̜̣̲̝̲̤̰̭͇̜̜̱̝̞͕̦͓̦͕̟̫͖̩͔͎̰̣̥̬̺̞̬̘̹̱̻̬̼̠̘̙̖̭͎̪͖̙̘̪̮͈̙̩͚̤̻͂̎͆̆̆͒͒̿̈̇̅͂̍́̇̃̓͊̊̍͒̈́̀̏̐̔̓̑̋̈̉̍͋̀̍̊͊̊͊̐̓͊̈̈́͆̂̄̉͆̅̆̓͌̍͋̎̓̿̇̀̋̒͌̀̈́̄̓̾̅̎̊͛͗̊̐̃́̿̈́̔̽͗̌͑̾̆͋̊̂́͂̎̀̈́̑̀̿͗̈̓̈́́̊̽̒̎̽́͗͊̊̏̓͂̈́́̅̀̔͑͗̓̋̅͌̀́̃͋͐̽̀͋̓͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅả̵̧̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̙̝̣̩̱̠̳̳̲̺̣͙̘̩̻̖͍͇̳̖̥̺̲̹̩̥̬͙̜͔̲̱̻̬͖̖̜͈̲̟̪͔̪̹̼͔͇͚̞̹̩̫̭̜̞̻̲̟̝̙̻͍̖̠̺̪̦̺̳͇̖̼̥̳͚͓͙̪̖̥̲̬͖̭̰̰͖̖̞͇̟͕̞͓̺͎̻͉̦̻̰͙̪̭̭̺͉̲̦̟̮̤̺̻͎̘̱͈͓̗͓͈̺̪͕̘̹̤͓̠̻̮̘̬̳͉̺̯͉̫͍̰̻̬̪̠̥̬̼̖̦̗̤͉̯̪͖̗̬̲̭̫̭͉̝̺̀̃̔͋̀̿̂͆͊͋͋̋̇͌͛͆̉͋̈̓̽̂̿̋̐̈́̈́̒̊̍͑̌̍̀̿̐̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̠͕̹͎̟̫̥͚̝͖͗̈́͋̈́͗̎̍̈́̋̀̔̆͆͑̈͊̔̿̈͆͐̈̈́̾͗̏̒́̈́̉̒̑̒́̂̾̄́̇͒̽̌͑̔͑̊̄̓̾̇͗̀̎͗̒̀͂̒̈́̾͆͂̌̈͑́͊̒͑́̓̍͆͐͆̌̈̍̇̓̊͂͛̽̏̂̋̍̌̾̎̅̑̏̿͑̃͊͆̌̈́̽̾͂̓̔͐̈͑̔̾͆͋͛̾͒̈́͌͊̄̓̈́̃́̓̈́̇́̄̽̏̋̑̆̇͒͛́̔̄̔̌̑̆̽̿͐̈́̏͗͒͌̂̒̃̍̈́̌͒̆̈́͑̋̇̍̆̈̓̿̓́̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝l̷̨̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̛̻̪̪̣̦̬̗͇̣̺̻̭̻̣̭̫͍̳̤͖̥̥͍̝͚̣͍̬̟̖̠̱̟̬̗͙̗̱͎͓̮̤̣̟̙͇̼̠̥͍̺̦͈͍̫̙̳̲̘̟̳͈͓̪̭̩̘̳̯̘̲̺̘̼̜̰͎̦̭̖͍̦̲̖̯̻̬͇̭̪̳̙̮̫̯̭̦̖̣̺̞̬͙̘̤̘̘̬͒̈́̓̌̐́̀̒́̅̾̂̈́͒̽̊͐̒̔̾̋̈́͒̊̑͐̀̈́̅̍͊̒́̄̽̽́̇͂̐̈́̾̿̏̌̓́́̓̈͗̑̀̃̑̀̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅo̴͉͕͙̣̟̱̺̯̯̮̘͔̱̲̥̦̙̤͇̮͉̭̩̥͉̜͓̲͔̹͔̖̣͙̖̲͔̥̝̞͎̻̩͇̼̰̰͈̭̔͂̓̏̐͗̔͋̈́͐̈̅̏́̈́̿̾̏̒̐͋́̿̇͊͜͜͝ͅt̵̡̢͕̝̣͖͉͙̼̞̻͎̟̦͙̩͈̓̇͌͗ ̵̛̛̛̛̣̣̯̆͆̇̎͊̐͌̆̌͗̓̀̓̍̅̈́͒͆͑̽̏̄̓͆̊͆̈́̾̇̀̏̄̐̊̓͛͗̄̿̉̊͗̌̊̑̋̓̋͒̆̃̊̀́̍͗͗́̒͊̽͂́̔͛̎͋̽̈́̌̒̈́̓̎͑̏̾̔̊̈́͐̑͌̃̓̋̐͛̆͛̿́̉̿̇͐̀̅͋͌͆̅̓͗̑́̂̔̈́͒͑̑̏͗̽̀̏́͗̄̋̎̓͆͌͛̎̿͗̂̔̔̐̾̈́̔͂̇́̑͋̀̐̑͗͋̐͑̈́̿̔̑̃̅͑̋̄͑̓̇̒̇́́̀̎̂̈̆͐͐̇́̒͛͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ņ̵̧̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̦͍̣̰̗̭͎͓̭̥̻͓̗͎̘̙̦̭̥̳̜̲̱͚͔͈͇̰̣͍͇͚̹̖̼̪̩̘͍͙͈͓̻̤̥̰̝̺͉̥͍̩̘̘̦̫̖̲͔͖̟̮̬͕̻̻̭͔̼̙͔͔̹͕̝̞̖̩̺͉̪̣͓͉̮͎̟͍̖̤̭͔̱̣̘͙̬͇̘̪̣̩̮͖͔̝͓̬̬̬̗̟̲̦̺̲͚̝̤̼̙̠̼̖͙̗̙̺̠̬̯̬̪͖̹͚̭̮͓͉͈̺̳͖̬̙͙̯̝̂̊̿͐̊̓̅̏̿̔̈̒̔̂̉͒̂͊̋͛̍̂̋̀̂̓̎̔̎͋̇̈́̅̒̋̈́̐̐́͋̏̅̿̈́͂̈́̀̄̎͑̈́͂̍̏̋͂̆̈͒̓̆̃̉͊̈́̂͌͐̀̓̂͑̃͋̅̒̐͛̀͛̎͛̿͛͗̌́͂̂̀͆̄̎̄̈́͊̾̔̃̿̑̊̊̊͆̈̄̾̌̓̏́́́͂̀̈͋̆̋̓͌̑̈̓͛̏̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̫̭̫̼̘̜̺̞̘͚̯͇̣̞̟̰̳̖̘̳̟̺̪͖͍͓͚͓̫̠̙̹̥̩̪̲̼̞̯͎̥̬̞̠͕͕̣̻̲͔͖͍̖̬̜̙͓͎̭̦͚̱̭͈̭̟̝͓̙̣̣͉̗̣̥̲̬̠̥̩͓͓̩̘̺͉̩̰̗̭̯̖͈̯̙̲̩̼̹̰̟̝̣̼̭̫̠̣̝̣̖̯̳̭̰̝̭͓̣̺̮͎͍͉̺͉͖̤̹͔̞̞̮̥̯̥̣͕͕̟͈̱͚͓̬͇͓̳̫̲͈̟͕̭̹̫̘͕̥̻̳̥͖̭̞̹̩̟̜̱̥̻̝̌́͊͑͑̈̅̑̋̒̋̃̃̎̽̍̋̍̇̃̈̀̍͛̌̿͌͌̀͌͑͑̿̓͝͝ͅͅͅw̷̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̹͖̣͚̱͈̫̲̮̞͔̻͍̘͈̮͔̞̰̪͔̺̘͍̫͖̜̺̳̫̹̳͙̜̝̘̜̳͎͎̙͔͓̗̝͔͙̱̳͚̖̪̟̹̼̘̲͖͇̞͔͓̼̤̯͖̠̥̙̳͔̬̜̘̱͔̰̳̭̖̖̤̣͚͔̙̥͙̞͚͇̲̰͉̖͍͖͓̹̦̙̺̦͔͓̝͍̤̯̗͓̻̦͕̜̬̱͈͈͎̝̬̥̠̼͍͇̯͍͕̦̠͔̺͖̮̪̖͓͙͉̐̇̇̂̀͊͂̇͒̐̒́̾͑͋̓͛̍̒̋͐͆͐͆̃̓̈̃͗̎̈̈́̆̇͛̇̈̅̈́͛̀̌̓̑̌̐̽̍̉̊̈̄̉̎͋̄̃̀̌̍͗̓̽̏͑͌̎̔̽̈́͛̋̐̀̽̇͗͆͒͊͊͐͐̌̈̌̀̎̽̌̔̋̍̒̈́͒́̋̓͑͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ?̵̢̛̛̛̬̟̘̩͇̹̫͇͍̟͔̩͙̤̤̲͉̞̦͇̩̗̹̻͔͇̘͕̖̻̻̱̹̥̺̙̰͎̻͍̪̖̬̬̭͍͇͚̼͙̬̼̠̠̏͒̾́̄̓̔̎̍̈̽̀̋͊͆̏̍͒̀̀͒͂̑͌́̃̓̈́̃̿̽͂̐̄̿͛́̐̓͆̐̉̽͗͒̀̀̋̓́̐̂̃̾͑́͛̾̉̏̈̀̀̇̅̈̑̏̋̓̏̄̊̍͌͂́͛̀̏̇̄̅̓̓͆̌̈́̅̓͗̾́͂͑̾͌̈̎̐̀̎̋̃̈́̆̐̈́͑̃̽̽̍̿̌̽̈́̾͆́̇̇̽͗͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ"̶̨̡̛̛̛̳̪̤͇͕̘̯̗̹̽̓̎͂̎̒̽̀̔̌̌̐̒͒́̆͌̀̓̍̄̇͐̔̂̆̈́͗̑̊̑̏̊̀̇͑̐̒͂̓͊͆̃̉͌̅̅̑̇̾́̅̉̀͗̇͋͛͒̒̈́̉͌̃́̒̅̆̊͋̊̈́͗̂̉͊͐́͌̈́̿̈́͒̽͑̂͊͆̅̄̽́̋͋͂̓͊͋̂͌͂̎͒͗̓̌̐̏̋̅͆͋̋̏̅̐͋̀̐̒͛̄̓͛̍̐̀͒̂́̉͊̄͊̈́̈́͑̐̀͌̓̐̿͆̃̊̓́̽͛͆́̐̾̄̂̌̿͐̄́̍̌͆̋͛́̽̅͌̈̏͗͂̂͂̅̄̐̒̔͑̊͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̢̛̻̻̞͍͚̱͇̳̮̯͇̱̼̙̰̤̺̩͓̪͓̼̤̹̯̞̟̬̹͇̻̻̫̩̦͉̙̤͍̙͉̰̞̬̫̞̳̖͕̻̜͖̬̭̲̝̹̲̩̯̜̝̯̪̫̻̪̻͈͔̗̻̠̱̱͈͎͎̪̤͈̘̱͚͇̻̫̥̤̼͔̝̼̰̫͖͔̘̘̬͙̣͎͉̦̘̲̣͇͇̪̪͈̩̪̘̘̦͇̙͎̗̳̥̦̥̼͇̗̺͈͖̩̘̰͇̯̦̲͕͖̠̪͉̼̰͇̙̪̤̪̬̹̹̞̙̖̣̠̰̞͇̃̀͑̐̓͋̃̈́̈̀̌̈́̐͌̓̎̾͒̂̿̊̌̉̒̒̆͌̈̒̾͌̈́͆̃̿͒͌͛̎̄́͊̀̄̽̂̊͆̃̎̔̈̾̋̔̈́͋͊̐̇̀̏͛̍͋̂̏̽́̏̓́̎̃̊͐̓͒͋͌̑̇̍͊̊̅̏̓̌͋̌̉̒͊̐͗͑̋̎̌͐̃̆̌̀͒͌̓͗̎̃̄̽͌͑́̒́͂͌͗̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝Ỉ̴̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̦͍͉̟̠͍͍͚̙͉͎̼̬̤͇͕̱̙̯̮͕̠͇̟͎̮̥̻̝̗̼͎̝̥͕͓̘̬̖͉̹͉̱͔͉̞͎͉͈͖̱̱̱̖̦̳͚̱̰̜̪̲̤͙̙̻̙̝̩̞̭̪̦̖̜͉̟͈̗͕̦͕̹̼̩̳̩̼̝̰̣̖̩̮͇͙̻͎̺̣̬̞̘͙̩̟̮̺̜͖̤͍̫̙͎͚͔̝̱̯̖͖͔͎̖͖̫͔̬̱̘̘̜̟͈̣̭̬̭͉͓̹̼͔̠̠͙͇͇̮͇͚͈̳̼̰̟̙̖̦̺͎̫̻̼͖̝̜͎͑̈͊̏͒̒̅͂̈̒̇͊̃́͒̓̾̏̀̌̿̃̈́̃͗̀̉̍͗͛͑̆̋͗̓̄̓̓̓̓̒͊͌͋̓̎̌̉̈̈́̓̈̓̀͌̈́͒̀͆͛̋̊̍̎́͋̾̅̈́͐̈́͛͑͗͑͗̀̏̒̊̋̒̆̽̈́͑̆̒͋̽̔̌̿̌͋̏̓́̀͆̈́̀̂̈́̐̐͗͌̉̋̉̋̃͑̎̀̿̓̉̀́̑̈́̿͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͇̱̥̱̳̲̰̱͚̬͔̝̼̙̬͓̘͖̹͖͕͎̳̩̺̻͚̦͍̦̘͇̣͚͚̰̮̼̝̞̙̙̖̞̳͙̠̤̲͚̝̙̞̫̙͍̻͉̗̹͚͓̘̼̩͕̲̮̥̙̠̭͖̻̟̭̗̘̤̖̯̞̺̘̲̭̮̟̦̱̳̮̟̘͙̜̠̼̭͖̠͙̘̯̫̯̞̬̥̞̹̥͈̭͓̟͙̲̝͎̗̖̬̻̘͔͕̮̱̥͆̑̅̋̈̉́̇̌͆̎̃͒̋̔͆̍̆̋̏̈́̀͋͛̀̅̾̌̋̉͑́́̌̑̽̀̇̒̄̇̌̿͗̊͗̓̀͆͑́̈́̓̔̄̃̈́͂̈́̑́͊͐͛͋̋̈͊́̈̌̄́͗̈̔̋̑̀̎̾̈́̿̒͆̃̅̃̀̐́̏̌̏̂̓͊́̅̃̑̒̈́̈́͂̏̾̎̏͐̇͒́͐̚̕̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̠̝͎̯͖̤̘͖͈͈̭͈͉̮͎͎͙̩̞͓͖͚̰̳͎̯̘͔̗̝͇̞͚̮̰̟̗̪͎̝̘͔͉̲͓̟̬̱̥̪͖̞̩̳͖̯͇̻̫̖̻̫̺̝͓̤̦̤̗̙̘̳̮̪̠̮̙̬̝͉͛̑͂̓̒́̕͜ͅs̶̡̛̛̯͉̅̉͆̉̿̾̿̽̊́̉͑̀̄̏̉̄̀̾̒͒́͌͗̅͐̾͒̄̌̑̓͑́͌̒̌̔̃̊͑͑͊͑͐̆̉̇̽̏̿͂͊̽͛̅̓̿̀̐̉͆̀͊͋̅̍̌͗̆̅̀̍̾̀̐̊̃̐͗͂͐̂̏̓͛̈́͒́̈́̀̏̀͆͗͊̾̑̇̽́̆͊͗̈́̈̃̈͂͛͒̋͑̎̂̎̎́̆͆̅͋͑̓̐͒̍͒̇̐͒̓̑́̌̌̆̌̈̐̇̀͆̓̏͒̍͐̉̎̍̄̓̃͑͌̓̀̿̑͊̈́̌̽̔͛̒̆̈̋̉̌̔̈́̉̀̊͂̀͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝k̸̢̢̧̧̡̯̹̟̯̻̹̬͇͓̣̖̳̙͇̪̬̤̝͈̰̮̩̬͚̮̪͈̠͔͍̻̪͉̯̜͍͍̜̻̹̫̩͉̥͓̤͍̮̣̱̹͖̣̠̪͎̱͕̳̖͍̻̭̰̻̝̱͇̞̠͇͊̽̆̐̆͑̇̌̊̊̊̂̈́̀̑̚̕͜͜͜͜͝?̸̢̛̛̦̳̣̞̺̘̝͚̀̿̅͂̇̈̏̃͐̆͑̽̈̈̎̽̐̄̓͗̏̄͘͘͜͜ͅ  
̶̢̢̡̢̢̡̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͖̩͖̣͙̠͈̣͕̮̼̜̮̱͖̹̥͙͈̬͉͍̮̼̦̦̦̭͓͔̘̟̬͓̤̹͙̫̼̼̦̻̺̖̰̬̩̜̘̲̟̯̠͍͈̹͈̪̯̣̜̻̞̩̗͙̯̦̣̜̜̜̘͈͍͓̲̝̗̥̜̻͙̫̱͔̥͕̭̙̮̥̖͙̱͇̬̰̻͉͎͎̰̲̦̙̥̮̼͉̮͔̲̫̞̿͊̽̋̑̂̍̆̌̿͊͊̋̏̈́́̎͑͛̃̀͑̎̆̿̽̄͊̊̎̌̑͌͊̑͂̉̀͛̃͌̂̈́̈́̍̓̑̆̌̉͒̀̿̅̔̈́̄̽̀͌̈́͛̌̃̓̽͗̔͋̆̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̙̗̬̳͍͇͖͕͚̯̻̫̩͓̰̝̪̮̼̪̭̱̜͓̳͎̗͍̹͖̬̻̦͖̼̜̔̉̀̽̈́̃̊̄͊̓̿̐̎̈̎̅͌̆̄̔͋̓̄̐́͗̄̈́̌͌̒͐̇̃̈́̆͗̌̌̓̈̆̆̇͊̾͊̒́͂̎̔̆̏́̆̾͒̀̂͌̓̾̇̈̾̈́̈̓̔̓́͊̾̏̇̎̿̅͂̍̈́̄́͗͐̅̈́̈́͒̐̇̏͑̈́̽͐͗͛͋̃̑͛̈̀͒̋͒̒͗́̓̏̆͑̆͗͑̓̐̄͗̐̾͗̂̋̓̄̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠  
̴̧̧̢̢̡̨̢͚̦̺̻̼̗͔̖͎̯̖͎̟̻̹̜̗͕̫̭̙̝̣͕͎̺̮̞͚̪̭͍̹̞̜̫̹̘̜͎̖̙̹̜̭̱̦̪̟̩̼̜͎̻̗̯͕̮͖͎̑͒̒̉͊̓̑͗͗̿̋́̆̽͐̂͛͊̒̆̑̊̋̂̂̽̀̾͆̍͑̽̄̓̄͋͑͌̄͗̾̊͑̀͐͛̓͌͌̓̀͒̔̂̾̑͐̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅ"̶̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̜̦̳̣͇̹̙̜͔͉̥̜̳̟̝̹̥̯̱̼̜̬̺̥̤̝͉̦̱͍̦̩̣̖̬̼͓̟̪͎̬̠̙͈͎͙͈̠̳͍̪͎̩̰͇͓̖͚͇̻̖͍̯̪̳̣̭̹̩̦̮̺̭̪̻̠̞̜͉̫̗̤̹͎̹͓͕̻̳͙̳̜̪̺͉̟̠͖̱͓̦͚̻̗̬̤͙̭̯̙̰̯̖̦͇̝̣̰̯̮̻̜̦̺̙͙̼̲͈̗͖̺͓͈̻͔̲̰͓͎̩̣͓̜͍͎̬̻̫̩̰̥͓̗͚͙̯͍͕̟̮̹̓͒͆̀̉̂͌̓̋̔̐̀͗̽̊̿̑̋͗͌̋͒͗͌̎͌́̄́̄̀̒̓͂̀̽́̉̔́̐͌̔͗̇̽͐͗́̃̓͋̐̾̀̒͗̓̌͌̌̀̈́͂͐͗̑͛̃̃̈́͆̅̏̊̐̑͛̽̂̊̾͊̈́̑̒̋̂́̽̊̽͋̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̡̺͇̬͙̲̙͍̝̤͕̠̳̱͙̯̙͔̖͖͙͈͚̺̜̞̱̹̠͚͙̖̦̬̯͖̗͇̭͓̺̟͎̲͕̮̗̮̲̜̮̤̼̞̬̥̦̙̫̬̭̝̺̫̟̯̯̩̠̠̩̠͍̻̬͔̫͎͖̯͉̗͉̭̭͉̯̭͈͖̹͔͇̦͉͓̞̮̱̥̺͔̫̬̪͇͖̱͍̪̰̩͚̰̠͎̪͎̜̱͎̦͙̻̪̫̦̱͖̣̫̲̩̝͈̫̝̹̺̯̯͍̘͈͍̘͍͔͎̜̼̬̟̲̭͍̫̤̬̤͇̩͔͎̪̠͖̣͓̦̻͎̭̼̺͖̪͎̊͛̉͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̷̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̮̫͍̩͍͔̘̯̬͈̼̝͕̯͈͍̤̤̖͇̞̯̪̻͎̲̼̩̞̬̫͖̞͖̩̗͎̼̳̦̭̬͕̙̤͔͍͍̖̭̮̙͚̞̥̲̝̹̩̥͉̗̙̭̯͍͖̯͔̗͙̩̘̗̘̪̼̮͍͇̺̼̪͍̩̞̫͇͖͖̝̙̠̭̣̖̰̝͈̝͎̱͎̗̩̩̮̟͚̖̭̪̬̭͖͖͓͔̜̼͔̞͎͕̹́̓̀̏͐̐̒̐̊̇́̈́̊̊͐́̂͒̑̋͊̽̿̈́̉͛̒́̈̽̒̑̃͒͌̒͋͛̐̽̇͑̈́̆̈͆̄̎͊͆̈́́̂͒̽́̄́́̈̐̔͊̃͂̆̈́̿͐̈́̇̊͊̾͋͆̎̌͒͊͂̀͑͗̃̄́̇͑̏͗͐̎̽̋̽͌̑̀͛̇̍̄́͌̐̈́͒̽͐̽̃̂̐̀̂̃̂̇̅̅͆̉̽̂̐̈́̈̈̓͋̒͑̈́̒̐̉̿͂͛͂̈͗̽̉̔̈́͂̿̎͊̓̌̅̽̈́̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̮̹͖̝̭̠̠͕̦̖͇̙͇̖̩̞̲͉̻̬̫̤̖̩͚͓͔̪̥̜̤̲̱̩̝̙͉̩̞̙̹̖̗̞̣͓̝̞̬͙̼̯̙̦̻̣̥̪͍͍̦̤̭̗̪̼̪̯͕̖͓̦̙̼̣̥͎̘̗̣̱̭͓̺̙̯̤̰̜̞͖̙̞̝̪̼̹̭̯̠̼̬̟̥̹̝̖͙̤̞̬̭̬̭̩̥̰̬̤̙̬̯̦̳̤̲̦͇̗̩͙͖͓̮̳̙͖̺͖̤̦̲̩̩̗̝̽̽̔̾͂̀͐͌̂͆̄͂̀̀̎̔͗̈́̀́́͐͗̊̎̄̃̓̄̀̈͛͆̒̂͗́̃̔̉̎̄͗̑́̄̀̑͌͆̄̋̄̂̊͋͊͗͋͋̐̈͛͌̒͊͗̿̈͂́͗͂͐͆͑̃͐̈́͗̾̆͌̓͑͋̊̅̓̊̾͋̎̑̆͒̀̽̉̒̈̔̐̈́̇̂̈́̿̇͂̇͂͛̐̃̌̑̎͛̈̎͌̅̾̎͒̈́̿͗̌͆̿͆̂̔͊͂̌̿̊̃͐͐́̂̂́̏̒̒̏͛̐͒̈́̓̌̈́͆̄̂͂̀͊̆͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅẁ̸̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̖̻̤̖͇̳̹̬̣̠̮̞͍̥̱̞̲̟͍̭̼̗̣͈͔̯̦̬̗̩͍̤̘̲̻͚̝͓̫̼̹̞̗̙̹̠̮͚̙̬͉̭̩͓͔͔͉̆̄́̿̒̏̿̌̃͒̃͐̑̎̿͌͗̂̿̽̊͊͌̀͛̓̿̐́̇̈̿͌̏̊̂͗͑̀̍̂̄̑́͗̃̑́̌͊͊͋͒͒̊̽̾̎̌͂̈͑̂̅͑̎͆͐̈́̄͑́̽̏̐̾̒̓̔̀̽̆̆̐͋̓͒̆̂̀̍̓̇͂̿̏̐̄͐̿̐̐̀́͆̍̏̆̈́͐̆͂͆́̉̅̄̇̀̈̈́̀̏̔͑̃̈̈̆͋̊͒̅̽͂̈̈́͑̈́̏̽̓̓͐͑̐̂̈́̂̊̈́̇͌́̒͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝a̴̡̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͈͍̮̘͓̻̯͉̱̦̼͖̲̳̬̪̦̤͈̖̣͎̲̖̮̬̥̣̖̘̟̪̻͉͈̝̹͚̮̺̻͚̜͑̓͒̂̊̀͊͑́̒̂́̀̾̅̈́̒̓̎͌̉̀͋͒̃̀̄͐̽͐̊̑̾̃́̽͋͊̃̊̀̅̀͂̑͊͌͗͊́͆̓̑͌͑͋́̐͂̈́̈́͌̀̈́̈́̓̎̃͐̄͐̈́̾̈́͐̈́͋̈̐͂̈́̒̽̏̿̆̊͑͋̀̆̔̐̒̽̇̍͂̓̔͋̐̓́̔̈͒̄̅̐̄͗͋͌́̄̽̒̿͗̊̉͛͆́͒͐̏̾̈́͂́͊̐̏̉̾́̄̇̂͊͋͆͐͌͆̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅş̴̧̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̪̯̳͓̟̹̭̫͙̮͍̘̫͙̙͕͔̥̫̮̝͎̤̪̥̹̦͉͔͉͉̰̳̳̜͉̟͉̫͕̘̰͖̟̟̪̲͚̫̼̞͓͙͔̼̮̮̝͍͖̥͚̹̲̞̯̘̭̝͕̪̮̻͚͙̯̫̟̻̥̞̪̯̪̩̺̩̰̤͓̬͔̩̼͔͔͓͇̭͓̙͔̝͔͕̜̹͇̮̬̬̰̗̥͉̲̤̪͇̪͎͉̱͇̮̯̖̥̗̠̣̲̭͇̖̟͇͕̥̮̥̬̫̤̝̩̗̯͕̦̜̦̫̲̮͖̣͓̺̮͎̻̝͙̆͋̇̀͐̽̀̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̱̖̠̥͖̟͕̖̗̘̮͈͕̙͍̳͇͚͚̣̝̳̩̹̲̪̼̱̩̻̙̺̼̗͕͎̬̮̟͕̮̱͇͇͇̭̺̦͓̭͖̤͔͍̪̙̗̬̞̙͓̞͖̮͚̰͙̙̞̳̖͎͉̺̝̘̺̮͇̻̻͔̦̘͖̻̜̟̟̬̟̬͇̦̙̮̯̬̰̙̞̯̩̗̼̣̥̯͔̩͖̦̳̦̻̥͙̜̥̫̭̐̂̈́̊̄̏͗̀̽́̐͆̍̃͊̃̄͌̃́̇̃̆́͒̎̀̈́͛̌̂͆͑̓̓̍́͊̌́̃̅͛̊̌̐͂̄̂̈́͗̍̐̒̍̋̀͂̇̍̋̊̊̂̀̃͂̉̒͆́͛͊͆̅̂͐̍͒͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̨̛̦̪̣̜̣̝̬̜̫̝̻̱̝̘̰͍̰͉̳̦̖̒̓̾̏́͌͊̂̾̒̌̃̃̏͑̈̈́͆͌̾̿͌̔̈́͒̂̆̊͐͂͛̓̀̀́̀̂̊̋̿̌̆̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝Ỉ̶̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̛̬̟͉̺̺̻̫̜͚͉̱̖̟͇̙͚̹̹̩̗̦͎̣̭̲̖̯̟̖͓͇̳̣͎͕̺̗̣̭̟͓̤͙̻͇̜̬͇̘̫̦͇̳͙̼̼̼͔̰̥̠̰̟̹̘̰͍̮̳͚̲̜̫͔̺̞͖͍̦͕̣̠̘̝͍̺͓̫̮̟͍̬͖̳͚̭̺̭͕͙̺̠̜͓̟͍͎̺̮͎̰͔͕͚͈̭͖̲̪̤͔̞̰̦͔̦̬̖̼̻̰̤̭̣̹̝̥̰͇̯̙͔̦̼̰͓̜͍̘͛̾̒̐̑͒͒̓̅̎̎̈̍́̈̇͗͑̈́͊͗̌̔͑̈́́̉̈́̈́̆͑̐̀͌͋̅̉́͌̆̀̍̄̾̋̊̉̈̅̔́͌̈́͂͋͂͊́͒̄̀̾̇͆̑̂̈́̎͋͌̌̋̔̀̉͆͆̋̐͒́̂͛̾̎̍̀͌̎͛̓̎̔̋̒̔̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̖̺̩̙̲͙̯̣̦̺̫̮̖̪͚͕̰̯̻̟͎͈̱̬̣̤͕̙̼̝̰̯̦̯̮̳̟̯̙̬̻͈̬͍̺̯̖͎̞̼͚̮͇͖̮̪̝̦̱̻̼̳͓͖̠̖͍̟̮͉͔̗͙̱͉̜͎̺̬̜̳̲̲͍̮̗͕̗̱̪̯̪͍̮͖̮̥̫̤̝̼̼̳̪̣̰̰͙̪͙̳̼͉̱̮̭̜̜̻̜̠̥̭̱̦̭͓̖̳̪̦̋̎̈̃̑͂̎̉̉̏͊̈́̋̊́̎̉͆͂̀̂̀̈́̑́́͛͆̓́̉͊͗̓̂̽̅̽͌͐͒͊́̒͑̅̓̆̊̔̅͗̒̔͑̐̉̀̌̐͑͗͊͐͆̊̅̀͊͆͗̇̿̔̓̒̆̀̑̈́̈́̑̈͒͌̇̊͊͛̓͌̓͊̓̓̏͊̔̽̏́͊̀̇̊̀̅͋͒͗̈́̐̒̇̀̌̇͋̍̔͒̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̶̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̦͙͙̜͔̟͙͚̳͍̞͍͔̲͓̟̮͖͕̣̝̲̭͉̠̩͍̫̱̰̪͖̻̜̱̰͔̬̤̰̖̝̫̯͔̲̖̫̼̮̲̠̙͆̋̉̃͂̔͆̈́̈́̂̍̿̂̃̆͛̉̄̾͊͌̏̿̌̽͛͂̎͋́̋̿́̓͌̀̾̔͑͗̒̆̅̄̉̒̅̓̊͋̽͊͌͌͂̄̓̇̽͒̈́̉̍̌̐̿͒̎͆̆́̏͆̅́̏̌̀́͒͛͊́̍͗̓̋͌̂̓͌̔̎̂̓̌͐̈͆̊̐̌̾̔̀̎̓̓̐̒̏̽̀̆͊͆͋́̆̈̃͆̊͆̃̓̈́̉̿̇̀̌́̂͗́̀̃́͂̇̑͊͌̆̈́̋́͛̊̾͛̃̊͐̀̑͋̑͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̛̻̰͈̺͇̣͚̘͎̗̝̗̘͉͍͉͎̠̙̟͙͇̠̭̜̩͚̙͇̫̦̞̰͔͔̮̯͎͖͕̗̼̣̭̰͉̜͙̬̭̰̦̻̫̮͎̙̳̘̠̟͖̦̙͚͖͖̣̰̩͙̟̳̜̠̼̹̠̩̱̰̪̲̻̞̳̼̮̣̣̥͉̖̫͈͙̺͓͚͖̹̭̯̙͍̥͙̺̫̙̭̞̜̝͚̺̖͍̭̻͕̟̼͔̰͕̤̩̣̟͇̹̞͚̪̠̣̗̤̖̠̩̣̻̻̲̤̘̫͖̦̤͓̯͕͓͓͓͉̻͔̰͇͔̫̘̰̥͚͈̬̰͙̩̙̻͋͛́͋͑͊̊̊̐̓̈́̉̿̀̒̽̿̔̋̐̆̈́͂̈͒͒̇̿̔̎́̆̓͒̏̓̃̽͛̃̏̿̍͆̉̿̄̒̄͆͑̋̇̓̉́͗͑͌̉̿̍̀́́̑̑̐̍͛͊̈́͆̊̏̾̓̐̾̂̐̐̇͆̅̓̊̐́̅͒́́̓̈́̓̅͋͒̐̅͋̒̍͗͌͐̀̿̉̒̆̊́̾͛̓́̑̊́̇́̀̔͑̇̓̈͆̒͌̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŝ̴̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̧͉̩̯̙̝̝͙̦͎̺̱̮̯̪͖̮̮̮̘̲͇̼̟͕̺͍͔̭̠̖̹̮͓̫͕̫̰̥̗̗̱̪͙͓̼̣̦̟̦̠̥̮̜͚̤̪̮̭͍̱̘̮̭̱̤̮̹͈̩̲̬̗̥̪̥͕̤̦͎̬̲͓̹̳͇͉̝̘͌̀̒̅͆̈̇̋̓̈̋̆̋̆̄̔͊̄́̾̃̊́̋̍͐̐̽͋͆̽̔̊̅̔͋͒̈́̊̉̌͌͋͘̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅḁ̷̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̘͈̯͙͚̳̯̼̤̲̪͇̣̗̥̗̤͔̟̦͍̮̠̱̱̭̺̖̬̤͉̣̞̹̦͍̹͕͍͙͕̞̮̱̥͖̩̙̻͉̻͚͈̟̲̠̤̠͉͇̪̻̲̞̪̲͇͈̘̬͇̝͖̳̗̰̣͇͔̰̲̯̱̩̤͚̱͔͕͎̙̮̼̲͖̤͇͓̮̣̜̼̩̮̙͈̜̪̾̍̋̾̓̋͗̄̃̇́͂́̋̑̋̏̊̋͒̑̔͒̐́́̇̋̊̒́̆͌̑͆̄̇̊͂̔̐̌͗͌̃̊̊̓̉́̓̏͌̇̒̈́͒̏̑͑̈̅͐̏̓͗͑̓̓͑̿͆̇̊̏́̋̂͌͂̈́̿̊̀̊̿̏̊̉́͂́̇̇͐̅̈͐̍̔̈́̓͐͐̑̀̅͗͋̈̌̄̅́̌̈̋͛͌͑̆̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅý̶̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͕͕̠̜̮̫͓̤̗̠̩͓̗̳̺̖̦͖͍̪̬̖̖̯̭̱͓͚̗̟͈̯̤̥̫͖̳̳̳͚̼̮̤̩̲̣̲̙̙̭̬̰̮̻̱̱͎̙̗̣͚̞̳̦̮̺̺͙̳̣̻̠̮̫͚̦̩̤̤̙͕͔͎̲̘̻͍̱̱̤̺̗̹̰͉̮̟̪̥̬̤̝̬͇͕͍̮̲̼̙̬̣̜͈̱̩̮̘̭̯̰̻̼͕͉͇͔̳͖͔̬̠̹̞͎̮̖̰͚̯̟̪͇̭̙̪̱̟̼̱͖͈̗͍͎͙̰̬͚͇̱͓̥̻̬̱̪̘̼̯̺̣̺͖̬͖̳̄̄̎͊̆̇͛̾̌́̾̓̔̀̔̎͂̏̀̀͒̍̎̇̀̂̈́̓͑̏̃̀̑̅̈̋̀̑̒̓̂̌́̇̀̎͌͂̽͑͋̿͗̄̿̓͐̄͐̏̿͆̀̽̉͌̌̔̈́̾̃̋̏̀͛̽̽͒̆̊͂̓̀̍͒͑͒̊̈̀̆̃͆͑̒̉͐͗͊̅̈́̏̋̓̀́̀̽̐́̍̾̐̉͋̓͋͋̓̇̅̉͑̐̈́̄̓̈́̒̒̈́̔̀̔̈́͐͑͗̉̄̓̽̃̀̀̈̆͐́̅̈́̇̿̌͋̿͌̄̈̌̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̧̧̨̨̛͈͕̞̲̘̗̪͔̼̞̫͙͇̖̯̪̟͓͕̹͔͚͈̻̰̘̖̦̘̞̠̥͇̖̦͎̬̘̟̝̱̜̩̼̪̬͔͓̟̟̟̺̭̠̪̼͉͔̮̗̖̤̲̜̮̲̜̯̫͈̯̱͕͇̻̲̖̻̜̱̣̲̪͉̻͖̰̝͍̗̺̻̩̗̺͎̟͖̲̪̱̼̭͔̜͔̦͓̘̟̹̘̼̼̹̻̠̱̘̩͕̭͉̱̝̯̗̮̲̱̣͉͔̜̗̬̳̹͓̖̘͕͈̥̰͙̤̳̅̈́̎̉͑̐͌̓̂̈́̈́͊̏͑͒͒͂͒̐̍̋̈́̆͗̀͌̆̎̉͌̍̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǏ̷̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̛̯̯̪͇̫̝̘̤̮͕͖̮̙͍̱̻͚̯͔̟̝̯͔̟̜̻̹̗̤̝̜͉̞͔͇̻̳͈͖͓͍͉̗̠͍͎̼͔̲͉͍̖̬͖̪̤̯͇̪̳̬͔̖̬̺̪͍̹̼̘̝̦̦̰͕̥͉̭̦̦͎̹̮͓̻̱̺͉̻̯̱̣͚̤̖͎̩̣͕͍̮̙͎̬̞̗̳̯̣̫̣̺̳͕͇̮̠̤̪̖̹̼̠̱̭̝̯̤̟̲̥̮͔͉̙̮̰̜͎̲̙̦͔͖͙̻̯̖̦͇̹͎̩̦͚͕̼͚̺͉̯̝͕͙͙̘͉̳̺͍̥̬̞̺̼̾́̿̌̽̈́̈́͋̇̌͛̈́̀̂̀́͒̈́̾̈́̔̊̀̈̿͂͛̏̔̾̓̆̿̆̈̾̈̌̂͌͑͂̎̀͊́̅̂̉̏̏̊̽͒͋͐̋́͐̍̑͛͌́͂̓́̂̒͐̏͂̈́̅͌̌̄̾̋̍͂̋̈́́̄̐̽̆͗͑̊̈́̄̿̂͂͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̛̛͓̖̭͕̳̜͎̺̄͐̂̌̈́̌̈́́̏̌̃̀̔͂̾̑̋̃͐̇̊̈̎̌̓̇̾̋͂͛̉̓́͌̈́̈͋̓͗̊̎͑̓͗̐̐̍̋̏͛͒̈́͂̑̌̅͐̌̎͆̃͑͗̄́̈̓̎̌́͒͛͋̏̑͆́̃̽̃͗̂͌̅̍̍̈͑̉̈̽̇͑̉̓͂̆́͂̐̂̏̃̂̉̐̂̿͑̒̌̿̌͆̏̇͌̒̏̈́͛̌̔̒͊͐̂̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝w̷̧̡̬͍̹̣̗̫͖̞̳͉̞͎̺̖̙̩͙̜̰̰͍͚̩͑̔̎͒̋̽͛̋̀̓̍͊̂̎̐̏̏͆̋͊̉̇͋͒̃́́͗͛͒̀͗̆̓́͊͐̾̈́̓̾͂͆̓̌̓͗͛͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͝ą̴̨̧̢̨͇̫̞̮̣̬̙̦̜͍̩̠̼̻̩̥͕̱̟̹̹̳̥͕̼̺̬̭͎̲̭̜͖͔̫͉̩͇̤̘̝̜̪̼̱̗̘̙͉͖̺̱̝̯̼̭̭̘͓̗̗̪̩̫̥̩͈̜̗͚͉̭̩͔̠̘̫͈͎͉̣͕̦̘̰̬̳͇͙̤͔͓̱̟̥͔̱̮̠̺̳̳͈̥̙̙̩̫̹̭͔͙̖͗́̇̾͑̈́͌͗̑̏̀͗͆̓̿͗̆̑͊̂͌̀̒͐̋̃́͛̑́͑͂̎͒̌̓̿̂͊̌͗̍͐̈̿̈́̉̅͗̋̏̀͗̊̎̃́̂̓̂̐̉̑̐͒̐̂̐̍͐̌͊͑͑̈͐̈́̂͗̀̑͗͒̆̌͆͌͋̊͑͌͋̓͌̀͂͆̋̾̓͐̀͑͒̓̑̈̀̈̀̿̆̋͑͐́̑̋̓̆̅͂̀͛̌͑̓̀̈̏̆́̃͂̓͒́̉̉̀͊͋͂̀̋̈́̄͛̔̐̃͛̿̍͊̈͂͊̄͋̎̓͌̾̓̌̾͊̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅs̸̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͍̩̱̣̻̲̩͉͖̰̫̱̦͙͍̼̮̜̦̰̬͇̗͔̼̰͇̯̳͔̗̺͖̜̩̖̥̜͈̮͚̹̰̞̖͚̰̰̫̖̖̦̰͓̺͍̝̖͈̤̼̜͉͙͍̘͎͇̹̳̻̲̞̳̼̖̤͕̙̫̭̣͓̘̲̟̪̩̲͎͎̥̹̠͙̗͔̮͓̮̥̣̤͈͇͈͈͇̈̃̽͋̉͑̒́̈́̉́͆̾́͛̀̏͒͑́̉̅̌̽̆̄̒́͛͒̒̈́͆͊̋̽́͊̂̔̌͐̊̆̉̾͂̌̅̀̂̐̓̃̍̐͂̐̀̐̊̂̒͊̃̈́̾̇̃̎̋̆̈́̀̆͂̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̧̛̜̻̰̈́̌͋̒̆̈̄̍́̄̀͆̈́͑͌̄́͌̔̇̈́́̈́̂́̄̍̀̐͒̉́͋̒̅̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠i̵̢̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̩̲͎̺̙͕̤̳̗̜͇̞͔͕̼̮̯̼̠̝̩̪̦̼̼̘͈̪̙̣̱̦̰͈͎̤̣̣̖̮̱̼̙̤̰͍̣̟͇̳̦̥̙͉̘̮͔̼̹̱̟̩̦̗̲̪̫̰͚̞͈͎͙͙̭̣̹̝̯̜̝̻͍̣̖̝̼͚͈͔̗̤̼̩̫̘̻̝͚͕̼̗̗̝͕̤̹̭͓̭̦͇̩͉̠̠̲̠͈͓̤̦̙͔̲͈͕̱̣̗͓̲͙̞̘͚̹͇͕̗̘͚͈̜̯̱̜͕̭̬̎̎̔̇̏͌̓͆́̉̂̐̓̔̀̔̀͊̽̂̇̃̓̋̎̿̅̂͌̇̿́͒͋̄̍̔͗͊̉̓́̈́́̀̊̊̐̂͛͆̆͋̎͊̿̌̊̉́̇̍͛͋̋̓̒͆̈͆̓̓̈́͋͌̅̐̏̂̀̐́̍̎͗̓̀͑̈̅̇̓̎̓̇̂̄̂̓̂̔̍́̿̇̓̍̓̓̎͑̈̈́̀͒̓̉͌̂̀͌̓̔̀̆̉̓̎̔͛́̓͊̔̌͒͊̅́̑͋̇͑̄͂̈̂̄̂̋̓̃͌͂́͗͗̏̄̔͊̂̇̈̆͗̃͆̀̉̒̋̑͐̌́̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̴̛̛̛̛͚̬̥͙̳̈́̂́̓͑̉͋̽̾̃̾̆̅̈̒̈̔̂̈̒̓͒̉͛̀͑͂̈́̅͛͆̍̋͆̌̔̓͗̽͒̂̿̽̎̓͊͐̐̈́̆̆͗̾͗̏̉͑̊̏̒̀̊̽̽̂͑̔̉̋̇͒̐̌̂̽̈́̇̀̊̄͌͊́͒́̌̇͛́͊̋̄̈̇͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͠͠p̶̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̞̳̻͎̜͍̪͈̭̳̳̜̗̩͈̞͈̞̭̱̫̝̻̫̙̳̙̜͙̖̯͇̙͇͚̬̻͔̱̱̹͙̩̲̱̬͇̥̻͉̳̩̬̜͕̻̃̔̀͊̿̈́͋͋̈́͂̽̓̓̽̓͌͐͒̔̒͊͌̊͐̄̀͋͒̃̉̐̐͆̒͐̏͒̍͗͋͌̅̎͋̅̏́̒̀̋̐̔̈́̔̋̾̈́̐́̒̂͂̽̑̈́̍͂͐͆̊̂̓̌͂̀͋̆̅̀̍̎̊͐̏̾̈́̇͒̅̾́͆̐̏̑̇͆͊̑̍͛͆̄̄̓͆͗̓̇̔̇̑͌́̑͆̀́́̂̅̉̍̃̈́̈́͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝r̷̢̨̨̢̨̛̛͔͕̘̮̜͓̼̦͈̖͇̯̝̥̣̖̭̳̠̩̠͍̗̩̦͎͉̦̣͕͈̟̭̦͙͇̦̖̲͙̬̟̘̫̺̼̙͉̘͍͈̙̪̠͕͇̙̗͇̰̪̠̯̳̼̙̥̣̜͚̰̺͉̦̺͉̞̈́͋͆͗̄̈́͒͌̓͆̌̓̎̄̏͂̅͐͒̅͗̐̉̀̈́͗̍̿̓̄̍̍͌͒̋͑̀͆̽̒̅̾̉̀͆͛͌͛̅̎̄̏͂̈́̐̐̃̍̄̊́̅̂̎̈̐͋̓́̉̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ȩ̴̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͍͙̬̱̻̖̼̳̗̥͓͍̲̤̘̲̱̣̟̼̪͇̣̜̟͎͉̯͈͎̩̱̝̝̱̗̬͔͎̻̹͙̘̘͍͈̦͈͉̮̝̞̞̦̦͖͚͙͓̲̠̪͙̫̗̲̙͖͖̤̺͕͓͔̪̝̠̥̥̟̪͍͈͚̠̳͓̤͚̪̠̮̠̦̣͈̣͇͍̪͕̞̯̜̼͕̘͔̫̞̜̞̲̫̘̜̙͇͙̻͎͕̝̬̠̯͓̱̲͓̘̘̹̩̩̺͖̙̩͉͓̘̤̝̣̝͎͖̬̪͇̦͙̗̗̥̙̺̖͕̣̘͓̺̫͚̝͈̳͙̤̭͓͓̭̦̳̽̅̇̌̾̈̍̃̒͒̾͗̋̐͛̌̇͌͐̽̈̅̈́̔̑͗̓̐̅̒̾̄̑̔͒́̿̃͋͊̅̆̽̾̇̉̈́̿͗̂̀͊̈̄̑̒̒͗̑̾̇́̈̈́̂͐͂̌͑̽̔͂͗̆͋͛̾̊̀̅́̂̓́͂̃̒̅̌͆͊̀̾̔̄͑̽̓̑͂̿̍͋͂̽̿̽̒͒̈́̈́̉̍̇̇̓̆͑̎̈́̎͒̊́̃̽̆͌͊̒͊͗̄̂͒͂̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̸̧̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̠̯͙͍̮͙̥͎̟̙̞̟̺̱͇̜̞̣̹̱̲̟͇̻̗͍̙̙̼̺̹̘̪̗͉̲̬͈̲̺͍̮̗̠̝̝̻̻̘̰͇̲̼̯͚̙̬̞̱͇͉̜̭̤͚̦̮̘͓̻̠̩̪̳̬̠̖̝̼͉͉̹̹̝͈̩̲͎͍̝̤̦͎͖̫͌̓̏̃̀̎̂̈͛̊̈̈́̈́̅̔̀̓̉͒̽͋͛̔̔̍̾̀̀̒̓̑̎̂̓͆̆̈́͊͛͋̎̂̈́͊̽̀̐̂̓̊͊̓̎͋̃̅̇̅̌̂̈̆̆͆̋̑̅̐̐̐̀̇̀̽̈́̽̈̿̋̉͒̄̉̓͛̈͐̈́͋̂́́̍̏̄̓͑̐̀͋͋͂̓͑̄̋̓̌̿̒͆͆̄̐́̀̈́̈̇̃̌̇̓̅̐͆̔̑̾͒̌̄̈́̾͑̀͛͂̋̍̉͋̋̍̾̈̈̌̒͗̈̐̅͌͊̈́̍́̑̃͌̾̇̐̿́́̔͋̿͌̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̷̨̨̧̧̨̨̛̛͎̜̤̖̞̣̭̦͓̤͍͕͈̗̯̩̻̘͕͉̭͇̣͖̙̦͍͓̖̼̩͔̝͓̺̝̳͚̲̯̞͓͇̘͉̤̹͉̱͍̖͇̲̫̻̤̝͂̍̋̀̌̎͑̀̉̑̏̈́͗̋͒͒̔̃͂̊̎͐̽͊̇̀͋̎̐̈́̈́̔̒͂̋͒̓̈́̆̄̆̀̂̎͛̈͌̌̉̃̈͊̾̈́̈͂̓̎̒̏̉̏̔͌̇̊̒̓̊̈̊̿̃̔͂̌̏̍̾̀̆̽̈́̏̌̀̔̏̿̅̈̿̒̿͛̉̋̆̀̅́̉̆̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅẹ̶̢̢̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̡̞̝̞̪̣̱͇͕̼̻̩̙̟̟̤̭̥̩̹͓͖͔̗̖̘̗̹͕̞̗̻̣̮͔̥͚̞͔̘̹͔̳͎̰̳̜͇̠̣̣̩̮͎͉͎̜̳̙͕̣̻̰͕̟͕̺̗͉͙̭͙̬͕̘̩̦͕̥͕͓̠͚̖̰̮͙̻̝͎͈͇͖̙̥̱̝̩̘̙͉͇̞̮̟͈̜̙̤̤̤̝̼̦̟͇̠͈͍̤̗̗͈͉̪͇͕̠̦̜͙̖̹̩̩̫̤̗̗̹̬͇̖̺̻̳̺̩͙̦̲̫͓̳̝̥͎̩͓̳̘͚̟̣̲͉̪̫̳̺̬̺̬̫͙̪̳̺̖͗̽̌̀̍̈̋̓̑̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅd̸̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̼̪̙̤̲̠͖̪̗̘̫̱̤͙̥̱͈̗̙̹̞̥͈̬̥͖̻̗͙̲͕͔͉̗͔͈͉̗̘͚̮̜͓̹̥̝̞͍̝̣̭̱̬͇̥͉̣̘̬̠̤͈̖͇͇̫̜̜̖̻̳͓̤̥̼̣̘͕̲͇̣͎̹̯̲̜̙̣͖͓̺̼̙̠̜̗̠͔̫̘̙͈̘̙̜̹̹̳̥̱̻͈̬͎̰͚̪̫͍̠̫̗̜͚̘͍͇̜̭͇̺̪͍̞̜̼͎͍̥͍͂͋̓̑̈̒̌̾̀͐̃̑̈́͛́̄͛̏̐̍͊́̽̃̌̇̐̍̆̃̄͑̀̀͌́͒̾͛̀́͑̓͑̊͑́̅̒͛̃̅͋͑̈̾̄̊́̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̘̮̰̮̬̭̦̱̤͔͓̼͇̟̫̱̻̰̣̝̼̪̮̹̤̭̞͎̲̳̘̣̰͇̪̺̗̮̠̹̣͍̻͚͉̗͈͇̬͙̣̼̺̗͇̖̰̹̠̜̫̹͍̼̲͕̳̣͕͕̘̙̽̂̉̊̈́̇̈͌̐̐̽̀̅͆̑̅͌̈́̇́̓̄̑̑͆̍̄̓̄̒͛̈́͆̓̇͑̀͗̀̃͊̈͒̀̂̉́̔̔̎̓͗̔͂̋̾̈̊̈́͒̍̓̂̋͐̆̿̊́̿͗̈́̇̀̈͛́̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅb̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̩͈̺̰̥̞͖̗̜͖͕͔̟̲͖͔̩̩̀̿̎̄̐̋̊̾͊̎̏̒͂̈͌̿̎̇́͐̄̎͆͛̊̾̑̈́̈͂̂͑̂̐̉͂͂͌̈́̌͑̈́́̽͊̃̓͌̀̀̍̄̆̂͆́̑͐̔̈́̀̃̈̀̿̾̀͌͒̓̄̆̾͂͑̍̅́̆̂̓́̈́͂̐͂́͂̌̋̀̓͋͗͌̐̀̏̇̇̈̆̃̎̉̓͑̋͆̉̿̀̔͑̈́̅̃̽̒̒̽͐̽̆͂͒̓͂̌̇̐͒͊̉̏̇̈̓̉̀̅́̏̿̈́̒̈̑̀͌̿̓̾̓̊̿̽̀̅͐̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝u̵̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̧͕̦͔̭̤͓̦̼͕͖̥͔͎̫͎̩̟̯̻̱̻̘̞̣̫̩͕̻͚̳̰̥̼͎̼͉̼̟̝̼̳̦̯̪̖̬̰̙̫͓̞̲̝̳̳̘͕͇̞̺̖̯̻̜̮͓̣̖͍͕͓̖̥̻̭͇̟̫̪͓̥͓̖̣̤̰̗͉͕̞͓̻̥̫̙͖͓̞͙̞̰̣̝̗͎̯̭͇̤͕͎͎͓̦̼̩̖͖͔̱̹̥̞̻̲̫̳͇̼̹̬̗̥̼͕̭͈̤̳͙̲̬̟̠̼͚̇̈́̀́̀̉͒͊̾̋̏̀̑̇̈̈̆̈́̀̏̐́̌̈́̌͛̔̈́̾̍̓̍̑̊̌͂́̈́̀̐͒̾̇̽̊̉́̎̆̿͆̒͗͊͛̇̽̔̀̾̎̀͊̈́̉̅̉̉̈́̔͋̄̉̏̀̄̈́̌̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̢̨̡̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̳̫̲̤͖̲̜̮̣͎̻͎̖̰̩̮͙̥͓̟̯͕̖͇̣̥̯̣͈̟̥̹̤̫̠͇̤͓̞͈̞͚̣̬̩͈̗̦͍̦̫̺̬̤̘̭͍̳̺͙̫̞̻̙̤̤̝̗̳̳̟͍̹͇̦̼̟̞͚͙̟̯̪̯̟̹̠͇̜̠̖̲̗̩̥̤̣̻̝͙̲̪͍̬̤̮̠͓̙̲̦̞̪̪̤̝̖̰͗̊̈͐͐́̂͑̽͗͋͌̾́͆̆͒́́̍͐̐̉̏͋̍͋̿̈́̃̌́̃̂̃͐̽̇̈̌͌̍̈͗̉̓̔͂̎̍́͑̉̎̈́̌͛͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠ͅ ̷̧̨̧̨̡̡̱̳̫̗̬̲̬̖̯̜͎̥̘͎̘͍̲̱̘̻̻̹̪͖̻̂̄̈́͛̉̆̂̿̓̊̓̆̚͠͠ͅy̷̛̛̛̛̛̯͚̪̖̹̗̙̟͓̭̪̰̩̖̳̫͕̓̀͗̃͑́̔̀̊̓̅́̓̓̈́̅͐̆͊̏̽̽̂̐͗͐̇̓͐́͐͗̿̊̒̈́̋́̉͐́̓̄̓̔̽͛̈́́̅̄̎̐̽̍̄̎̈̄̿͂̓̊̉̍̂̈́͆͊̈́̆̋̈́̑̍̅͆͒̆̑̑̾́̈́̍̀͆̿̈́̀̒̄̾̉̊͗̊̂̾̌̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ǫ̸̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͉̳̞̝͇̩͓͖̯̩̖̦̣̼̬͇̫̹͙̮̣͓͍̫̝̖̻̳̣͕̖͉̖̺̟̲̯͙͇͇̜̖̖̫̹͖̮̮͇͇̖̬̱̪͇̙̬͕͉̝͍̣̠̹̤̥͖͕̙̙͙̋͐͋̄̓͛̎́̌̐͆̎̎̈͒̅̀̈́̋̊̓̆͗̉̒̎̀̇̄̿̄̌͋̾̍͑̏̍͊̃͊̀̊̽̎̈́̃́́̔̔̄̃̊̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅų̷̛̛̛̛̩͖̼̆̒̐́͒̆̎̅̀̏́̈́̄́͊͆͊̓̋̃̔̃̀̄͌͊͒͒́̆́͊̂̍͂̒̊̑͆̋̽̒͋̽̀̐̆͒͑͋̊̂̎͋͌̎́̾͆͊͂͑̈́́̈́͒̐́̈́́̆̅̿̑͒̓̈́͛͐̍͗̄̀͌̄̅̉̃͑̀̑̎̉̇̑͌̑̉͑̋̽̿̃͌̂̔͂͒̃̀̂̈̅̿͂͛̉͒̀͑̌̐̆̓̾̓̐͛͂͗̿̑̊͑̈̐͆̈́̊̎̽̔̂̾̌̀̊̆̈́̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝r̸̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̯̩͙͉̘̬̞̳̩̩̮̗̗̯̰̩̳͉̖͓̺̘̟̥̤̺͍̹̬̣̮̩̪̰͙̹̪͎͕͇̯̟̟̦̣͈̲̭̜̮̺̲̦̟͓̣͕͔̦͈͙̰̺͓̲̮̱̻̙̰͎͈̝̯̘̠̠̟͈̦̜̭̪̲̙̯͙̩̪̲̯̺̫̺̳̖̭̼̫̭̜͕̼̹̫͇͓̮̫̫̥̫̮̺͉̼̻͉̬̥̣̼̥͗̏̃̑̄̅̓̊̽̃̐̓̈́̎̂̔̉̆͑͗̑̈́̓̽̈̈́͌̀̇̄̊̔̄͑͗͋̅́͗̏͆̿̀̀̄̔̐͂̈́̈́͆̀̑́͊̈͊̈͛̍́͌̏̂̒̉̂̂̀̀̊̑͗̂̀̏̊̔͐̑̀̑̌̇͐̽͆̈́̓̏̓̋͆̓́̐̉̃̎̉́̋̈̂́̔̈͛̽̃̒̎̌̉̎̍͆̈́́̓̎̉̒̆̀͒̾̒̈́̀̋̄̐̾͋̑͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻̬̺̹͍͙̝͇̯͍̩̻͖͚̺͖̻̻͇̣̞̮̭͚̠̬̹̟̩̬͙̘͎̠̗͈̭̩̲͓̞̩͇̜̠͓͕̯̘̫̟̖̖͖̼̳̞̦͓͎̳̱͈̖̹̱̫̲͖̺̘̤̩͈̝̭̩̺͓̠̣̘̗̳̞̘͉̯͔͉̲̳͇̲̱̥̤̗͚̤͙̜͔̗͖̖͉̝̜̼̬̠̱̜̰̜͙̼͈͇͚̫̗̠͈͕̫̰̰̺͙͎͔̼̣̲̖̪̞̰̤̦͔̙͈̩̪͚͉̺̪̞͎̟̦̲̊͑͌̑́̽̓̽̒̿͊̅̏͆̅͌͊̂̓̈͆͋̏̐̔͐͛̒̓̓̀̽̔̾͐̔͗̓͛͌̆̎͂̀́́̀̇̇̀̃͗̓͒̍͂̑̈́͆͑̀̌̊̊̐̌̊̎͂̊͗͐̋́̐̒̋͂̐̅͋̒͂̾̃̔̂͌̒̃̈́́̿́͌̀̈̀̀̔͌͒͊̊͑̉̽̍̊̈́͗̅̈́̾̈́̐̑̋͐̋͗͌̔̍͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̞̤͎̺͎͖͈͈͙̫̠̼͓̦̗̘̬̫͉̙̗͍͖̦͔͇̖̥̜̙̯̖̘̭͚͉̯͈͔̟̥͇̱̘͎̬̫̭͈̮͕͇̰͉̭̫͉͕̙̦̦͕͉̖͖̲̯̩̺̦̙̝̜̜̱̹̭͇̣̫̠̲̬̲͇͇̠̲̖̙̙̰̟̮̹̗̩̮͓̤̱͕̝̺̻̪̦͕̬̠͙̣̲͖̭͓̟̖͉͍͚̣̹̟̺̯̟̫̜̦̭̭̺̘̰̯̺̱̻̥͍͍̠̤̠̉̈͒̌̈̈̓̑͌̽͑̾̈́͗̈̉̍́̓̈́͌̈́̊̅̿̿̃̑̄͛͌͒͛̿̈́̇̓̉̀̐̈̽̏̒̈́̊́̀̈́̇̈́̈̉͑̍̈́̅̽̇́̐̉́̀̊̈́̎̓̓̇̐̋̃̿̓̀͋̊̍͐̃͐̈̿̎̈̉̀̽̈̃̋͊̏̀̐̀̇̅͊͛͛̿̑͆̀͛̂̆̆̓͋́̂͌̒́͋̏͒̃̀̿̅͐̓̽̌͆̓̀͋̓̔̓̂͌̉͂̆̈́͌͋̈́̈́̄̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅę̵̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̦̱̗̟͙̫̹͓̺̳̜̤̦̻̼͉̦̞͚͚͍̝̬̼̫̯̫̱̱͖̜͉̗͎̦̯̞̠͖̟̘̹̺͇̲̬̲̤͖̺̭̪͚̘̳͖̮͍̙͎̦̲̤̠͔͉̪̳̺̹͕̼̮̟̩̯̼̣̳̣̘͓̱͈̗̻͙̮̝͙̝͙̖̩̺̳̯̻̼̣̠̦̞͉͎̣̫̟͉̗̜̲̞̜̻̫͕͇̜̞͔͖͕͉̻̩͕̭̻̗̰͓̯͓̠̱̣̰̖͈̻̞̱͖̺̯̘̪̘̥͖̠̯̋͑̾͐̈́̑̓̽͐̇́͌͊̔͑̓̒̚̕̕͜ͅͅͅx̵̧̧̠̙̗̙̟̜̬̺̜̯̩̰̲̮̗̣̱͓̺͚͚͍̖̬̬̠̲͎̱͓̝̳͉̳̮͈̖̳͛͗̊͗͋͒͒̓̂́̀̉̀́̌͑͂͋͂̏̂͌̾̀̌͂͐͒́͐͗͒̎̔̍̓͑̎̑̊̎̉́͗͊͑̀̃͒̊͐͋́̄̊̊͛̉̀̓̃͛̓̍̀̋̒̋̈́̌͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ứ̷̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̞̘̗̳͈̠͇̼̟̯̰̯̬̳͔͙̗͈̞̯̠̣̼̖͓̳̟̘̭̬̦̬͇̖͇̺̳̰̤̭̻̱̮͍̙̹͎̺̣̺̗̝͈̲͔̯͖̱͈̼͎̦̗̪̦̠͇̰̞̱̠̖̫̬̬͈̹͔̗͓̞͔̫̪̹͈͍̯̻̲̥͍̟͓̼̙̠̞͍͎̩͖̳͈̟̜̘͚͔̲͇̻̘͉̲̼̰̝͕͍̪̦̠̝̺͙͕̟͍̗̳̣̪̦͈̳̼̠͒̅̓̊̾̇͛͒̃͑̒̓́̅̀̐̍̃̇́͑͋́̀̏̎̾͌͗̽̏̈̿̽͋̑̈̇͋̾̓͂̈̎̔̎̅͗̈́͒̓̅͗͐̔̒̆̂̐̑͋̓̑̈͊̑̂̿͆͛̀̈͒̾͂͗͑͋̈́̆͗̊͌́̈͌͐̐̈́̂̃͂̂͋̆͆͗̓̉̏̀̌̊̒͋̑̈́͂̊͐̅̍̊̔͑͋̅̆̓͛̏͆͐̿̎̀̇̓͊̂̋̌̓̆̌̓͛̃̓̈̀̀̿́͆̐̈́͗̑̆̈́̾̅̾̎͊̏̈́͐̐̿̔͆͑̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̛̱̱̰̯͖̺̪͍̺̼͕̝͓̪͇͇̱̝̲̯̹̭̠̹̮̤͍͇̗͉̰̘̻͖̗͙̳̱̻̲͇͉̱͍̱̦̗̥̯̬̟̪̪͈͈̖̳̲̙̳͍̬̺̖̱̮͍͈̳̟̩̽͆͊̎̿̈́̾̐͐̇͊̄̓́̉͛̃͒͜͜͝͠ͅl̵̡̨̢̨̧̢̫͍̜͖͉̬̪͓̙̤̹͇̰̭͓͖̞̠̫͉̣̮̭͙̞͈͇̮̘̲̼̣̬̙͍̘͎͓̟̝̥̟̦̞̳̙̺̝̳͇͖̼̬̺̮̱̰̱̗͚̤̮̫̖͇̝͈̭͙̣͙̹̲̤͍̹͍̬̫̭͚͎̺̼̪̰̦̦̩͓̼͔͈̰̩͖̥̼̳̪̔̿̅͐̍̇̃̊͂͗̀̀́̈̊̾͗̀̆̄̉̃͐͌̽̈́̑̈̀̑̃͑̈́̎̅́̒̀͋͌̉̎̚̚̕̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅḭ̸̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̛͙̝͓͓̺̖̞̝̞̲̰̩̻̞̺̳͚̩̹̮͕̖͓̤̩͔̭̙͔͇͚̗͈͚͉̺̟̞͕̯̩̮̫̺̟͕̜͔̝͎̻̠̯̯̩̭̙̻̺͇͙͖̩̝̦̲̙̙̝͙̱̝̻̟̟̹̫̞̪̥̠̗̖̰͖̜̫̬͚͉̳̫͙̩̱̞̖̞̜͍̮̳̱̪͍̬̲̗̜̈́͐̊̈̄̓̂͒̀͐̽͂̆̒̋́̌͊̈̊̈̾̃͑̋́̊̎̂̈̉͌̈̆̿͌͊̾͗̊͋̃̃̈́̂͋̅̈́̆͆̂͊͐̄̏̓̄̊͌͑̓̈́̈́̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṯ̷̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̛̬͔̮̠̜̞̫̦͚̣͙͉̥̳͔̫̹͚̠͙͈̦͍̮̪̳͙̺͓͎̖̻̦̮̯̝̟̩͕̬͙̤̗̺̞̠͕̩̺̫̤̳̱͎͓͚̜̳̩̺͙͕̻̲͓̗̯͕̩̘̻̲̜͉̝͖̻̜̣̟̭̞͕̤̻̩͓͇̻̫͈̺̟̪̣͚͕͈̪̥̲̜̥̰̠͖̠̦̙͇̘̰̟̻̯̲̘͎̯̦̲̪̝̪̯͕̼̬̘̱̭̗̜̹͖̦̽̆̀̆̌̿̒͋̐̈́̋͌͂̀̾̌̎̀̊̊̇̉́̾̏̐̎̀̈̓̿͛̑̄͗̆̇́̊̐̓͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅy̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̩̰̖̳̯̹̲͎̞͔̘͍̮̗̲͓̱͚̾̓́̇̐̀̑̽̒̏̈́́͒͊́̎̍̿͌̓͛̊͂̽̔́͐̎͂͂͐̅͌̽͒̈́̿̓̈́̊̉͐̿̍̿̃͐̋̑̈́͑̿͑̍̂̆̂̔̀̈́̑̒̿̍̐̾̐̊̈́͐̉̈́͋͆̓̀̈́͌͆̄́̾͂̂̊͊͗͗̉͋̋͒̉̈́̅͑̊̉̏͑̅̈́̎́̏̃̏͛͌̿̔̃̈͑̊͆̀̍͋͂̎͒̍̆͛͋́̌̾͑̄̂̉̄̏̐̒͐́͑̽̔̓̋̈́̈́̈́̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̼͎͚̳̼̟̰͖̼͔̫̯͇̮̻͚̲̘̼̳̮̣̪̰̗̯̞͙̜͚̭̱͙̩̗̯̜̜̫͎̪̰͔͇̪͍͕͚̲̠͉̭͖͚̯̭̖̺̠̘͓̠̱͇̜̝̮̬̜͔̲͚̥̯̘̞̣̭̫̬̱̘̹̠̝̯͎̣̳͚̹̖̪͕͙̪̥̱̣͎̹͍̦͓̪͓̟̗̜̣̟̪̪͚̖̯͕̺̩̯̙̩̘͓̝̥̹̩̳̲̪̤̭͈̗͓̺̝͍͑̾̽́́̓̉̈́́̅̂͑͛̎̓̀́̑́͆̑̈̎̈́̿̊̓͐̋̌̿̅̍̔͗̎̿̋̓̇̏̓̂̈́͂̋͋̐̃̉͒̍͂̀͑͆̈́̀̿͒̄̇̾́̇̾̌̿́̊̿̅̔̀͊̾̿͆̈́́̈́͐͒̊̆͌̑͆̑͂̈͐́̓̎́̾̆̀͒̌̏̿͐̆͛́̇̍̐͆͌͋̓͌̐̇̂́͐̿̈́̏̒̈́̈̓̅̔̊̾̉́͆̃̉̏̈́̑̋͛̔͐̇͑̃̓͆͐̈̈͌͂̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝m̷̢̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̪͕̺͔̝̪̣̖̲͓̟̩͎̗̣̤̻̫̠̙͍̤͈̰̩͇̞̙̺̳̹͖̩͕͇̭̘̯̭̪͓̹͙͖͉̪̘͔̫͎̻̰͚̪̻͈͇͍̝͙̤̲̟̜̯̼̜̫̙̟̪͎͙̩̥̪̲̦̠̩̳̪͔̝̖̱̺̖̹̹̝̥͇̭̰̖̼̹̞͔̜̜̼͈̤̘͖̳͙̟͖̜̎̈͋̊̆͋̈͗̓̈́̎̓͑͒͑̿̅͋̋́̐̀̈̈̉̎̆͊̾̄̒̀́̂̈́̔͛̇̑̃̀̅͊̂́͛̿́̈́̎́̋̇̇̆́́͐͑̈́̑̎̄̐̐̆̈́̐̇̈͑͌̈̆̾̎̾́̆̍̏̌̅̈̀̉̔̔̾̋̓̔͋͛̽̏͊͛̀̏͂͆̓̃̂̓̈́̒̋̿̀̈̂͆͊͐́̑̀̇͑̈́̊̃̿̌̄̽͗̿͌̑͋͆͗͌̋̈͗̏̃̈̀̀̈̽̊͊̎̉̍́̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅa̷̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̦̭̯̹̮̫̣̦̠̪͍̩͉̹̲̦̟̱̪̥͈̦̜̹̪͕̺̼̠̘̪̲̬̺̪̰̻͇͍̪̤͇̗̥͔̻͇̹̭̙̱͍̥̭̫̯̥̠͈̗͉͚͇̙̲̜̰̫͎̖̟̖̳̙̞̙̗̪͕̹̻̟͓͓̥͓̯̤͖̻͎͍͖͇̠̥̳̮̪͇̣̦̻̘͙͈̺͙̰̮̮͍̱͉̪̘͔̟̘͙̥̪̮͕̮̮̱̞͓͚̜̮̯̺̫̙̞̱̻͈̝̫̮̺̹̟̗̫͙̠̙͓̽͑̂̅̓̓̈́͑̀̑̅̿̿̉̕͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅk̴̡̢̛̛̛͔̦̥͎̯͇͍̪̗̖̬͎̦͕̯̳̣̻͓̎̌͑̂̆̿̉̆̈̍͆̉̌͛̂̔̓͌̊͐̈́̈́̂̊̒͂̆͋̎͐̌͊͋͗̿͑̅̉͑͒̀̐̒͋̀̀̃͗̽̇̊͒̒͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̷̢̧̧̡̧̨̨͍̦͖̦͇͕͖̬͓͍̙͚͈̹̹͔͙̲̮̖̰̩̟̺̪̙̘̫̦͖̱͙̣̺̱̜̞̲͔̩̠̬̖̫̯̥̠͕̲̱̥̹̖̣̗͚͙̼̻̫͈̲͚̳̲̺̳̹͇̦͈͙̰̬͉̲̱̖̙̯̩̜̖͔͔̲͚̰̮͖͖͚̒̐͂͂̀͂́̓̋̓̎̈̎͑̆͌͂̆̍͗̌͂̿̌͋̓̎̃̀̎̽̅̿͂̆͋͑̾̔̊͌̈̒̋̆̀͂͑̂͐̃̒̅̒͒̑̀̇̑̄͒̋͊̇̅̆̅̐̍̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̛̛͔̞͖͈̗̪̮̤̘̲̞͚͎̣̻͖̙͕̭̭̹͙̜̺̤̜͎̞͈̣̩͎̳͔̰̝̼̪͎͙͙͎̠͕̭̰͈̯̩̯̳̱̙̬̩̠̜̞̥̗̤̯̽̒̽̀̃̐̈́̆̑̆̂̒̏̔̎͋̀͂̎̃̀̅̒͊́̊̈̊̃̌̽̓̾̍̓̅̋́̈́̕̕̕͜͠͝ͅ ̷̡̛̦͈̝̲̟͉͇̞͎͈͚̙̩̼̝̤̥̞̫͚̥͇͒̀̈́̀̎̍̔̒̎̈́̿̋̃̐͒̏͊̾̄̓͛̽̌̿̆̽̊̋́̂͆͗͗̂̒̈́̀̽͑͌̈́͊͋͆̑̅̂̓̈̐̀͂̏̽̉̓͊͋̎́͑̃̀̈́̇̄̌͑̽̒͐͗̈́́́̓̀̔̑̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅm̶̢̡̡̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̞̝͇͖̹̫̜̠̹͇̮̻͖̻̟̱̜͉̬̤̝͙̹̹͕͚̳̬̳̝͙͙͙͙̟͇͙̯̺̠̜͓̜̲̹̞̺̺̗̮͈̱̘͖̤̱̫͉̩̟̹̗̟̲̞͕̝̬͎̣̮̞̥̘̲̮̦͈͚̤̼̲͈̜̳̳͚͔͎̮̯̙͙͉̭̼̼̟̟̦̻̫̪͎̯̟̼̩̻̟̼͎̻͍̯̞̘̰̯̝̲̤̝͚̼̝͉͕͉͈̭͔͕̩͔̹̜̤̳͆̍̔́̿̓̾͑́̌͛̐̔̀͒̈́̇̑̉̓̅͛́̀̾͆̀̂̇̐͂͛̔̏̐̏̀̍̑̏̽̽͆͆̋͐͐̇͒̀̾̋̽́̐̅̏͑̅̈͂́̀̀̀̿́͛̉̅̇́͆̈́̐͒̌̄̿͆͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̷̡̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̮̠̖̪͉͇͖̯͙̲̤̠̪̰͇͇̘̤̘̜̙͓̹͓͖̺̬̳̼͖̬̙͍͖̜̫̺͚̯̹͓͎͉̜̝͙̹̹̘̜̖͈̰̣̞͔̜̗̬͔̤̠̰̰̫̤͔͙̮̜͙̳̰̱̺̝̺̘̪̤̔̀͆́͊͒̂͊̓̓̀͒̿̏̊͛̽̎̀́̀̀̔͌̍́̽̇͛̂̿̈́͆̆̎̀̆͑́͋̑̀͛̏̿̂͆̈́̽̒̈͊̀̃̇̈̆̏͆͆͂̃̔̉͛͋͋̾̒̔͐̀̊͆̉̿͂̓̔̈́̔͐̑̽̃́̎̋̑̏́͑̿̆͒͂̐̓͗͒̈́̊̾͂̑̽̈́̿̔͋̆̂͛͑͊̃̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̛̳͕̻̰̹͕̞͙͚͉̝̙͖̘͎͖̇͗̑͗̿̌͐̄̒̿̎̄̐͛̎͑̔̌̈́̿̇̂̈́͛̆̏͆̒̋́̈́́̊̏͌͗̒̌̉͑̉̍̆̏́̓̓͗͊̄̌̈̑̉͒̏͌̀̊͒̈́͋͂̽̈͒̅̇̽̈́̍͌̿͗̽̆̏̈́̀̈́̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅu̷̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̬̜̮͚̞̟̱̠̹̜̖̦̯̻͕̯̩͖͎̲͉̣̥̮̭̜̹͔͕̣͕̖͓̖̬͔͔̩̦̝̝̬̼̫̱̲̣̙̱̻̣̗̱͈͔̥̬͇͔͇̹̟̲͕̰̦̺̖̫͖̠̹̟̜̱̼͎̼͙̦̻̰̪̻̭̻̰̙͔̹̪̩͖̘̮̞̻͙̹̟͉̖̖͎͍̝͚͙͈͖͕̩̤͕̠͇̬̬̤̘̮̣̻͙͇̪͓̳͙̲͈̮͈̥͓̜͈͖̯̤̤̻̮͈͖͍̭͚̮̬̣͕̱͖͈̟̞̪̳̞̦̬̠̳̱̰̻͓͗̓̌̇̀͑͛̓͌̀̋̄̓͛̑̓̂̇̌̄̀͒̊̄̔̓̎̇́̾͌̀̉̂̔̀́̉́̅̓͒̋̂̑̏̏͑͌̈́̑̎̀̈́́̍̐̎̃̓͋̔́̓̊̆̎̀͒͑̿̄́͌́̎́̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̤̲̦̫̙̗͇͖̞̘̣͚͍͉̞̗͕͍̯͚̤̝̥͔̻̇̓͌͐͐̈́̃͆̑͐̿̑̓̈́͐͋̒͊͒͌̂̾̆̒͂͆̉͗̈́͌̋̃́̇̌̅̅̈́͗̈̄̀̈̑̍̉̇̊̓͛̃͌̽̊́̈́̇̀͗̓̏̿̀͌͆̈́̓̐͑̔͑̃̋̂̌̈́̂̔̇̑͑̈́̓̂̿́̂͆͒͊̐̽̀̅͑̇͆̀̌͊͂͒̐̎͑̉̉͋̃͐̉̿̈͑̋̌́̏̈̾̓̃̆̇̀̆̎̏̃̾̓̀̄̔̎̽̎̃͛̋́̎̽̀͂͋̇̊͛̽͒̿̄͑̏͛̑̐̎̄̈́̌̇͆́̾̋̓̍̀̽͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝c̵̢̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̛͇̥͕̩̯̬̯̞̲̯͔͖̮͓̲͕͈̠͍̼͓̹͇͕͇̫̻̳͚͍̩̝̮̜̰̳̫̤̣̞̩̜̠̼̙͖̠̰̗̘͕̳̳̦̫͎̖̱̻̙͙͚͖͙͈̬͉̺̳̯̭̯̜͕̞̻̤͉͕̗͓͔̤̬̤͎͕͎̩̼̫̰͈̺̣̭̬̹̫̘̘͚̬̰̪̼̰̬̙̹̞̻͔̜͇͚̪̮͓͍̣͔̺̦̜̟̞̦̖̥̟̮̲̭̩͚̪̗̺̮̮̯͖̰̪̪̦̲̥̥̻̟̻̙̰̠͙̫̤̳͆͆̎̓̇̿̐̓̔̔̈́͌͛̔͊̍̓͊͒̂̄̀̊͌̍̿̃͑͑̀̐̍͛͂̏͆͛͌͐͂̐̈́̄̅̔̿̊́̂͂̅́̈́̌̆̋̐͒̋̂́͛̒̀̓̊̊̽̿́́̉̄̄̇̑̊̿̌̀̔̓̏̒̽̓̋͐̈́̈́̃̃̇̈́̊́̃̉̌̌̾͗̓͑̎́̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅơ̶̧̧̨̡̖̳̻̰̦̼̳̹͖̤̹͚͉̜̟̦̹̭̞̫͔̖̟̮̠̤̭̰̞͖̹̮̗͔͈̲͍͎̜̻͍̻̝̺̣̦͈̤̟̮̝͑̆̏̓̉̏̌̉̽̿͂͛̆̊́͋͒̐̂̒̆͊̓̉̉́́͂̈́̾̐́̏̄̓̀̄̀̔̎͊̆̈́̌͗̊͗̾͆̇̈́́̌́̔͑̊̀̒̍̉̐̉͘̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅm̴̨̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̺̟͎̤̹̱̩̰̯̻̠͈͓̻̦̮̯̻̫͓̲̣̗̹̖͓̮̳̦͇̜̰̱̙͖̤͎̮̠͙̼̬̬͈̜̺͙̤͕̹̰͖̻̺̯͔̯͈̭̳̟͔̜̖̖̝̼͉̱͚̼̫͖̲̲̤̺̪͍̱̦̖̭͑̍͋̍͌̂̀͐̓́́́͐̅̽̈͐̾̑̂̇̂̍̏̾͆͛̂͆͌̒̀̓͗̅̎͋̆̊̋̿̑̉͒̅̈́͋̎́̽͒̆̒͛̑͒͆͌͐͗̋̀̀̃̊̊̇͐̽̓͋̎̊̅͛̎̔̉̐̐͛̄̽́̈́̒͑̎̈́̈́̐͊͗̂̽͊̅̍͋͊̈́͆̑̈̌̆̂̂̂̄̉̈́̎̅́̃̒̔͒͊̉̈́̔̈́̔̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝f̵̡̡̛̹͙̞̦̮͓̥̺͎͖͓͔̭̻̱̜̗̲̺͎͖̣͙͔̦͙̰̠͇̟̮̬̝̦̙͖̞̦̜̱̞̬͈̯̳͚̲̹̹̖̠͉̪͙͖̠̞̦͂́̌͋͋̈́̽̊̂̂̎̏̈́͊̃̾̃̏͌̅́̀͒͆̾̔̽̓̑̿́̈́̾͑͌͊̽̉̿̄̄͂̑̈́̒̓̒̅̅͌̉͂̓̇̇͑̅̉̐̾̈́̔̆̈́̑̔̀̎̒̉̿̈́́̂̃̉́͂͂̄̉̄͊̔̇̄̽̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͠o̷̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̱̝̗̳̪̗̣̞̣̳̱͎̱̖͖̠̼͇͕̩̝̳̰͍̗͇̪̫̬̘̯̫͔͎̝̩̖̻͇̻͎̹̻̯̤͎͙̬̦̦̠̗̭͉̹̩͙̝̲̪͔̙̟̳͇̼͖̽̉̅͒͛̈́͒̋̈́̃͋͗̊̆̔̊͗͜͜͜͜ȓ̷̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̘̠͕̮̘͚͕̞͍̻͔͎͖̣̫̣͔̰͙̞̱̳̠͚͎̞̻͍͖̤͚̼̟̱̙͍̹̬̮̱̪̺̙̜͎͇̪̻͎̞͎͇̥͕̯̟͓̥̬̜͚̪̺͚̺̣̫͎̰̯͎̜̗͈͕̮͖̬͈̼̥̟̲̭͔̗̯̩̜̰͖̭̼͉͓̜̝̐͑̃̌̍̍̈͑̈́̊̑͒̓̂̿̌͊͑̓̀̄͊̇͂̀͊̋̉́̽͌̒̈́̈́́̆̅̿̈́͐̊͂̓͊̊̆̊̋̂̂͗̌̈́̋̅́̓̿̂̓͋͛̔̋̃̎̌͛̔͌̄̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̵̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̨̨̛̛͓̼̙̭̻̬̙̜͎̩̪͖̯͍̻͓̞̮̣̖̙̳̦̲̻̖̱͇̦̖̻̗͖̰͈̥͙̦͍̹͎͉̰͕̗̻͚̳͖̘̬̲͙͎͆̐̅̓͛͐́̎̉̏̀̈́̀̈́́͆̔̀͐̑̈́͒́͒͛̄̒̃͌́̌̓́̋͐̈͌̄́̒̄̓̑͌̆̈́̾̂̌͒͗̈́̽̆͆̓̄̑̽͋͑͐̈́͐͂̈́̅̇̾̍̐̏͌͐͗̏̆̀̐̇̏̈̓̂̄͌̂͊͐͑̀̓̅̐̄̏̃̇̈́͒̎̋̅̈́͋̈́̑̀͗̉̿͑̀͑̂́͑͗͑͌̄̔̌̃͌̑̍̊̆̐͗̊̄̇̌͂̋͛̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅą̷̧̡̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̹̻̜͍̼̘͚̦̥͍̳̯̠̖̲͚̞̺̬͖̖̜͚̠͍̝̖̰͈̘̖͇̜͈̫̱̘͔̙̦̗̙̟̟̭̱͙̝͖̫̤̭̠̳͍̦̙͙̮̝͍͉͈̭̣̲͈̘̻̟͍͚̬͓͉̮̙̰̱̝̺̥̯͖̺̩̤͖̙̥̦͈͍͕̱͇̜̣͎̩̼̠͎̪͇̼͖̻̱͖͉̟͔͇̮͙͎̗͍͎͎̜̪̪͔̳̭͓̺̭͖̘̱͓̪͚͖̭͕̗̣͔̜̗̻̲̺͔͇̊̃̓͋̋̎̎̑̅̋̀͛̌́̎̒̿̀̓̀̃̾͆̀͑͛͛͒̒̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̵̛̳͙̒̿̂̈́́̃͐́̀͊̎̇̐̈͊̃́͊̿̒̔̐̈͂́̈̿̓̐͒͂͂͌͌̎̃̏͊͂̀̅͑͛̀͗͐̇̔̄̃͊̉̀̀͆̀̂̓̐̏̿̓͂̇͂͗̆̅̎̔̅̆̓́̊́̋̄́̀̇̓͑͋̿͒̽̔͆̂́́̀̐̾̊̾̿̈́͒̽͒̊̽́̾̆͗͒͗̋̿͂̌̏̋͛̃͐̄̿̇̍̀́͗̔͛͛̓̓͌̆̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝l̵̢̧̡̢̢̨̛͓̻͇̗̙̣̯̪̜̗̗͙̦̪̮̟̟̯̺̩̖̠͇͇̦͍̮̘̳͙̙̖̝͓̖͓̦͉͎̺̬͙͓͔͙̦̻̭̹̺̬̪̫͇̣͕̣͚̟͎̮̩̼̼͓̺̖̩͚̖̲̜̺̝͈̲̮̭͚̪͚͉͉̼̖̼͉͎̫̹̩͖̻̤̙̰̪͙̗̬͇̬͖̤̰͚͉̯̫̼̠̱̠̪̱͙͆̒͐̍̆̆̾̅̈́̑̀̆̇̀̐̈́͗̇͐̊̑͐́̓̌̅̄̉̆̆̈́̈̄͌̽̊̀͑͐̇͊̋̆͗̅̌̄̀̕̕̕͘͠͝ȩ̶̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̯͔̮͓̮̘̲͍̱̟̺̦̼͔͕͈͇̰̳͖̖̱͔͍͉͉͖̘̟̯͇̭͖̥͓͕̱̺̰̬̤̳͕͕͇̹̗̹̥̞̗͚̙̰͓̣̬̮̝̗̮̻̼̠͉̞̰̪͎̰̣̣͍̘̣͍͎͈̲̦͓̥̞̻̦̰͈͚̱̝̘̟͔̼̫͓͍͎̝̲͎̜̩̼͍̺̹̬̮͈̞͈̼̒̆̒͗͒̋̀̄̈̌̈̾̇̒̍̃̌̈́̈́͌͊̂͒̅̌̓̂͐́̅̈̉̐̈́̔̑́̔̑́̓̀͊͐̂̽̊͐̿̃̏́̑̒̆͂͆̓̉̂͊͊̍̐̓͆̃́͑̎̑͐̽̌̾̌̍͂͑͗̒̍̒͐̋͒̓̔̏̿̏̓͛̏͐̉̀͆͒̋́̈́̅͛̀̀̃̔͌͒̉̀͌̅̾̇̈́̈́̍͌̈́͋̓́̾͒̀̈́̃̀͛̀́́̑͆͛́́̄̾̊̏̿̄̃̉́̽̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ,̵̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̡̢̛̛͕̖̠̬͎̯̤̞̹̬̯͉̫̥̺̙̱̮͓̳̖̘͎͔̺̱̤͔͎̝̤̤̘̙̞̞͔̬̰̥͔̳̦̞̩̣̗͍͎̼̫͓̣͍̥̭͎͔̼̞͕̻͈̺̞͚̖͕̦̩̹̣̜͈̩̦̼̗͓̖͓̟͚̳̼̻͚̯̖̳͇͚̙̻̲̗̹̜̫̻̹͔̫͓͉̲̞̼͕̭̳͕̱̤̰̖̺̗̭̲̣͓͕͈̝̺̬̝̫̩̖̮̱͎̖̥̗̜̣̟̱̼̦͇̪̭͇͚̬̰̞̲͖̮̦̰̣̰̔̃̒̾̀̐͗͐͆̀̏͐͛̓̋̈́̀̂̐̈̎͋͌͊̃̀̔̋̇͌̐̍͆͆̏͆̂͛͌̀̅̔̑̒̍̅́̾̽̎̓̀͛̀̊̃͆͊̃̓̿̽̊̃͊̈́̓̎̀̋̂͊͂͊͐̌̈̐͑̋̓́͋̃̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̨̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͍̤̬͍̩̘̥͕̮͍̘͓̟̩̗̤̯̠̲̱̠͍͇͚͖̞̯͚̤̠̭̗̘̞͔̦̟͙̺̠̜̞͎̘̲̣̙̱̗͈̤̞̩̘̰͚͍̙̄͋͑̂̉̓̀̾͛͗̂͐̓̉̈́̓͛͋̓̈̂͆͗̍̽͒̆̈͒̀̽́͊̈́̽́̀̉͂́͛̉̇̓̾̍͌̂̌͑̆̾̈́̔́͒͋̌̋̈̌̋̂͋̈́̽̒̋̽̾̀̋̊̃̓̾͆̎̓̌̊́͗̇͊́̾̃̾͑̈́͒̄͑͒͊̌̂̓͊̎̎̊͑̂̇̅̓̀̾̀͆̆͑̋̓͊̈́͐̑̈́͆̀̓͐̊͊̀͒̾͐̅̋̑̌͗̆́͗͐̏̏̽̔́̇͛́̓̐̒̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̬̝͇̪͚̫̦̱̲͉̦̫̪̪̜͔̩̘̬̜̳͖̜̪̖͈͙̪̲̬͓͙̙̱͍̘̤̜̤͎̠̯̖̯̤̺̫̞͔̗͔̠͎͈̖͙̖̅̎̽̎͊͋͐͗͘͜͝͠ͅͅṢ̶̢̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̳̫̻̮̤̦̰͕̲̤̮̻̫̜̖̳̝̦̟̩͖̮̲̩͉͙̺͙̙̼͍̣͍͓̳̟̺͇̝̟͙̫̣͚̯͕̟̭̟̻̘̫͉̰͕̟͓̟̣̗̘̬̯͙͚̹̩̤̭͙̤̭̲̞̣̮̦̰̳̭̺̭̩͍͎͚̖̱͎͚̼̥̣̹͍̣̤͓̗̜̠̺̭̟̗̮͓̭̰̼̦̩͚̠͇̺̲̹̗̝̭̤͖̪̦͖̳̰̪̣̹̪͓͉̤̺̫̞̰̖͉͎͙͍́͆́̀̈̍͌̀͑̒̾͋̑̈́̂̽̾̎̇̈͗͌̆̏̽̀̆̒̓́̓̍̎̍͐̐͗̇̃̄̇̇͆̓̃̄̉͛͊͋̋͌̽̄̔̌͗͌͆̔̇͑̊̉̉̓͑̋͒̀̅́̓͆̀̍͑̎̏̑̽́̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅó̴͈͈̻͊̏̏́̉͛͂̂̓͛̒̋̀̓̾͗͐̿́̈́̀̅͋͆̈́̾̇̒̑̑̃̈̿̀͊̑͗̇̒̇̈́̑͗̓̑̒̇̀̾̍̓̏̒̌̃̅̿̈́͐̉͌̑̒̊̈́̈́̈̉̎́̊̏̎̽͗͐͗̌̌͊͊̔͊́̏̊̽̃̃͛̄̔͌̉̍̈́͊̾̅̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝n̶̨̡̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̢̛̺̥̱͈͉͇̟̩̟̫͉̲̱͈͇̠̰̯͙̼͉͈͇̩͍͎̻͎͍̗͓̝͈̣̖͖͓̠̟̭̯̟̻̙̙̱̬̙͚̮̩͎͈̜͖͈͚͚̦͓̗͍͔̬̹̜̞̫̪̹̩̟̩̳͚͉̱̹̦̖̰̠̺̭͓͖̯͍̜̳̻̱̜̠͇̺͉̺̻͓̬̦̭̟͓̰͙̬̱̪̹̯͙̭̻̘̦̝̳̣͔̼͕̥̳̤̪̭͙̼̯̒̈́͂̄̄́́͗̌͐́͛̒̂̇̽̓͂͛́̿̇͒͆͑̍̏̃̄͐̾̎͗͂͋͗͒̏̾́́̆̃̈́̽̉̔̂̂̐̈́̋̓͆̀̄̊̆̐̔͆͂̎͗̐̉̓̾̽̓͆̉̏͐̈́͆̾̽̂̌̔́̍̅̆̾͗̽͛̉̒̓̊̎̒̀̈̈́̓͌̾͐̆̅͆̏̈̓͋͌͛̂̑̑͛̔̉͊̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝i̴̡̧̬̯̘̺͖͙͚̖͓̞̮̳̦̳͔̣͎̭͙͉̯̠̔̅̈́̎̄̈͐̌̌̔̐̀̏͋͊̔̇͊̄͊̈́͑̀̆̌͊͐̐̆̓̄̀̎͒́̋̈́͂̆̏̏͛̊̄̇͛͋̔̂͛͛̓̊̅͋̒̓͒̇̈́̀̒̾͛̈́̓̎̾̃̀͒͂̋̽̌̒̋͑͒̽͊̃̾̂͐̀͊̓̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅc̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͇̩͕͍̟̮̫̞̲̱̥̠̝̗̞̲̪̹̫̹͇̝̟̙̟̯͉̰͎̮̮̮͍̫̪̜̮̲̻͓̭͖̟̠̩̟̯̙̭̰͙̺̝̯̰̝̺̪̩̞͙̰̠͇͕̣̳̼̙͖͙̮̫͔͖̺̣̣͎̳͎͓͔͖͓̣̹̞̣̳͍̝̰͈͕͖͔̭̰͙̗͔̺̤̲̬̞̦̘͎̞̠͕͈̩͙͈̘̘̞̬̠̗̘̤̥̭̹͖̠̩̱̠̪̙͈͙̯̏͆̌̐̄͂̂̾̌̎̉͂̈́̊͒̿͑̍̈̿̉̃̓̃͊̈́͒̋̀̿̽̐̏̈͆̇͗͊͗̈́͂̌̐̐̓̔̈́̃͋̓̀͒̂́̒̌͋̀̋̏̾̊̋̇̌̔̈́͊̎́́̃̏͋̀̈́͛͐̓̾̎̇̋͂͂̂̈̒̈́̏̈́̅̽̾̆͂̏̿̏̋̀͒̽̒́̿̀̏͆̈́͛̒͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̢̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̢̛̞͈̹̖̟̺̯̤̺̳̱͇̹͉̮̩͎͙̙̘̭̰̱̳̜̞̼͉̪͔̩̱͙̙̝̲̯̝̖̜̭̬̫̲̲̼͎͔̣̤̳̺̤̝͍͖͖̼̟̦̰͔̬̗̱͈͍͉̮̖̲̫͚͕̠͉͙̥̦̹̦̥̭̳͍̳̤͎͍̰̳͇̗̘̥͕̯͚̱̝̣̣̫͇̘̙̳́͐̉͆̀̽͆̾̅́̾͌̋̓̓̏́̅̽̉̀͊͌̇̈́͐̏͗̌͂͆̈́̋͂͗̈́̐̑́̔́̃̑̃̿̆͂͌̒̽̅̌͒̐́̑͗̽̒̐̋̌͌́͗̃̍̌̂̆͛͐͌͆̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͠͠ͅs̵̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̠̖͓̥̖̞͍͚̦͔͍͚̮̦͚̟̝̺̖̭̲̫͉̞̱̼͕̯̯̖̮̭̩͉̪̺͚̩̝̙̻̣̪̤̫͎̻̜̮͈̺͚͖̼͕̝͚̺̯̺̻͎͓̙̥̩̲̹̮̙̮̠̩͍̬͕͇͓̪̞̗̪̭̻̬̹̜͕͇͉͈̮̦̰̣̻͍͕̫͍̞̙͙͕͚̪̻̜̟͇̰̠̯̫̙̟̭͙͎̥̲̖̜̹͉̰̰̥̘̯͉̪̺̯̯͙̳̲͔͇̠͔͊̎̒̈̔̄̐̔͑̌͛͂̏̅̾̀̍̏̉̀̾̿́̃̒͆̀̉̆̈́̀̈́͒̇̎̿͊̈͐̂̌̇̽̒͋͊͒͑͒͒́͛̒̈́̌̀̽͐͒̓̌̑̽̈́̈́̾̔̑͌̌͐̋̎̈̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̴̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̲̱̠̰̘̟̫̝͔̟̱̞̼͍̜̭͈̜̙̳̮̹͖͈̞̲̠̠͉̜͚̬͍͇̞̭̱͕̦̬̪̱̬͓̫̭͔͚̞̰̭͚͈̻̖̩̹͚͕̮̮͍͓̙̳̝͈̬͔̹̻̺̟̘̙͚͈͖͔̟̻͖̝̯̦̻͖̞̝͉̻̖̥͕̱͎̣̙̝͕̦͙͚̗̲̖͚̲̼͉̰̜̞̤̰̳͉̫͉͍̞͂́̓̅̊͒̈̋̒̔̈́͑̈͐̍̃͊̐̎̍̆͐̏̊́̑̿̆̓̈́̾̄̀̀̇̅̀̃̾͆̆̌͋͐̉̐͊͗͆͐̆̍̎̔̋͆̽͐̄̔̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅy̴̢̨̧̨̡̨̛̺͔͈͚̤̥̲͎̝̮̯͇̝̦̰̹̯̝͚̳̮͍͖̝͔̠͚̣͓͔̝͇̻̙͚͎̙̦͖̼͚͙̲̦̤̪͕̜̬̤͍̮̣̭̤̤̟̥̘̘͈̘̩̥̼͕͈̣̥͓̤̬͕̥̯̼̠͙̙͍̞̝̤̠̰̰̼͚̹̯͉͚̞̯̻̘͙̖̹͇̟̞̥̥̭͔͖͇̠̠̰̲̬̳̥͓̼̝͖̗̮̗͗̓̒̃̃͌́͐̔͆́͛͑͊͗̈́̓̈́̓̋͊͐̃̏́͆̆̄̎̈́̇̿͒́̒̓̀̂̉̆͑̃́̀͗̄̋̀͛̅͒̐̈̇̿͆͂͌́̇͗̂͋̔̏͂͛̽͑͗̽̊́͒̇̽͊̄́͒́̌̃͊̌̌̾̑̄̏̋̏͑̆̈́̔͐̌̽́͂̍̋͐́̏̈́́͆̆͑̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅs̴̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̡̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̤̫̗̦͓͈͎̘̬̯͎̫̺̦͚̦̮̙̙̠͈͙̺͙͎̭͚̟̩͚̩͖̦̘̖͖̙̭͎̹̜͉͖̯̝̥̥̣̳̪̼̞̟̭̪͚͉̬̻͚̩͈̟̦̬̝̤̣̩̠͇̩̹͙̫̟̼̻̬͖̯̲̼̘̼͚̠͙̬̫̼̖̱͔̺̦̪̺͖̟̣̫̯̪͈̘͔̭̦͉̹͈̱͓͕͖̙̮̹̼̮͚͙̠̒͑̆́̔̍͋̎̈͛͋͆̎͒̋͆̎̆͋̂̑̂̊́̔̃͑̂̎̾̊̑̈́̅̽́̎̓̏͌̈́̋́̈́̌̆͐͒̊̾̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅ,̵̢̛̛̛̛̰̳͕̼̮̣͑̅̈́́̆͆͑̽͛̾̌̿͋̄͐͌͒̊̅̃̆̽̐́̔̅͆̔̊̀͂͋͗̔̎̍̽̀̎̒͂͊͑͊̒̿͂̂̂͂̀̑̀̆̽̈́̌̈́̀́͗͆̇̐͐̆͂̑̒̾̊͌̓̋̓͒͌̋̿͆̽̈́͗̚̕̕͘̕͝͝ ̵̧̛̛̛̗̫̺͓̏̃̍̒͗̏̉̊͆̉͗̒͒̽͊͊̈́͌̔̏̿́̃̀͊̾͊͊̇̽̑̎̍͊̀̅̂̈́̀̾̂̈́͛͋̍͋͒̔͒͆̅̈́̅̎̈̊̌̈́̈́̑̈́̄͂̓̃̑͂̅͐̋̂́̊̅̓̌͒̏̆̽̉͛̅̐̈́̅͒͒̃͒̽̂̓̀̐̓̎̔̇̋̂̎̃̓̈́͆̐̔̅̿͊͌͐͑̈̃̆̽̉̃͒͂͑͌̑̒̍͒̏̎͛̆̾͆̉̓͊̌̃̾̂̀̉̀́̄͒̃͊̓͂̓͊̓̈́̑̈́̍̈͑͂̍̑͆̋̈́̋̈̑͐̾̾͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝b̸̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̗̼̤͈̘͙͍̞̯̱̯̦̘̹̰͖̗͔̖͈̠͎̟̻̺̼̦̦̰̲̲͔̠͓̥͇̠͎̭̗̘̖̫͓͖̥͍͕̻͎͙̮̬̘̱̟̠̹̱̜͖͓̝̱̖̣̙̪͎̘̻͔̼̗̹̙̱̱̪̤͔͎̜͈̘͎̰̯̩̠̮͙̩͔̤̖͖̲̱͈̻̼̪̻̰͈̞͉̳̲̖̘̦͙͇̳͖̮̫̟̺̤̟̫̰̻̠̭̖̯̗͙̫̫̟͕̯̭͍̪͇̮̜̘͉̘͎̩͖͉̲͓̱͓̫̯̣̗̾̊̓̒̅̐̂͐̀̐̅͊͌͒͋̓̈̀̀͊͌̌̌̿͒̏̅͑̍̌͋̂͊̆͐͆̌͌́̐̈́̍͛͒̌͂͌͒̄̅̇͆̌̈̋̅͋̈̌̋̈́͆̑̿͛͛͒̈́̀̄͌̾̉̌̓̋̍̓̃̆͂̐̎̾̂̎̎̏͂͊̀̈́̇̈́̍̅͊̒̐̾̾͂̒̀̀̊̒̾̀̏̊̓̊́͒̓͂̄̀̽̓̆͐̽̂̈́͊͊͐̔̈́̓̄́͌̈́̓̈́̒̓̈̈́̀̐̄̂͌̊͑̈͛̐̈͊̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅư̵̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̤̺͕̠͇̯͔̬̝̻͓̲̳͖̰̠̖͈̗̬͚̪̠̖͖̪̼͇̲̹̲͉͕͔̮͖̻̞̙͉̯̘̝̣̩͚̦̮̲̤̟̰͓͕͉̹͓̲͍̩̮͔̤̘̹̥̰͚̗̤̖̩̺͎̲̝̖̱̫͎̹͔̰̼͎̫̝̳͈͕̻̝͎̩̺͓͈͉̰̹͔̖̟̥͖̣͉̟̬̠̬̘̠̱͇̞̞͚͍̙̝̖̝͍̼̫̠̖͓̤̼̼͖̪̬̩̖̱͇͇̰̘̺̙͕͙̟̼̜͕͇̱̐̀̄̊͗͗̔͐̐̏͂͛̍̓̇͂̅̈́͂̂̂̉̅̏̈́̎́̂̿͑́̔̓̍̌̌̈̾̅͋͛̾́͐̉̋̍͛̐͋̀́͂̄̒̀̐̈́͗̋̌̌́̽̒́̾͛̃͒͛̒̂̌͊̆͐̉́̅̌̓̏̐̐̃͑̈́̈́̋͂͗͊̌̽̂̑͂̒̀̓͒̏̂̽͋̓̋͌̌͛̓͌̔̄̊̿̔̂͒͂̅̈́̄̓̇̉́͂̐͂̅̇͑̀͂͆͑͆̊͒͐́͆̇͐̎͋̈́́̄̃͑̾̎̔̐̽̀̈̅͗͋́͗̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̨̡̧̢̢̧̛̟̭͚̳͚̥̞̩̤̙̪̭͉̗̜̦̞͎̳̺̥̲̙͓̜̭͖̣͈̹̺̰̝͇̗͇̘̠͍̘̜̦̫̖͔̖̣̘̙̝̫̤͇̠̰̟̣̩̬̓̅̐̃̈́̽̇͗͂́̌̊̎͂̎̀́̋̅̄̄̿͐̐͑̓̃͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̛̭̭̺͍͇͙̪̞̱͓̲̪͉̝̗͕̭͎͙̺̩̫͖͖͎͙̠̙̫̮̬̹̻̰̺̝̒͒̄͑̆̓̎̉͛͆͗̏̇͊̓̂̄̾́̅͊̅̍̂̈́̎̓̾́̏̅̀̋̓͊̍̒̃̇̽̓̈́̂͗̊̌̂̎̓̐̌̀͌̔͛̒͑̈̎̋͑̍͊̑̏̾̂̄͆̀̃͗̀̂̓̽̏̽̀̉̌̒͗͊͋̉̈́͆̋͌͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ṭ̴̡͔̲̙̦̳͉̣̰̣͓͕̰͔̼͇͖̟̼̫͖̼̣̲͎̝͕̺͍͉̑̐͋̀͋͜͝ͅh̸̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̪̬̗̣̣̦̖͔͙̺̥̳̜̞͙̮̥̯̞̱̜̮͔͔̙̪̲̳̹̹͈͈͈̼̻̗͓̭̞̟͔̹̩̘̺̝̯̥͎̞͇̤̦̳͎͈̦͎̝̞̻͕̺̪̙͙͓̝̘̖͉͍̖͙͉̦̣͖͖͓̺̜͎̬̳͔̖̖̖̭̻̟̹̭͉͕͚̭̭͎̞̘̙̜͓̥̬̥͕̭̣͚̫͔͔͎̮̙̩̬̞̩̺̪̼͇̟̞̰̘̞̳̪̦̬̠̲̽͋͛͊̆͂͆̎͌̓̔͒̒͗͋́͌̿̎̎̒͑̏̈́̈́̀͒̏̾͂͊͌̒̈́̊̈́͂͒̀̔̇́͑̄̄̊͑͊͂͐̇̈́̈́̍͋̒́͂̏̅͊̃͑̏̏̈́́̎̋̍̔̿͗̈́͊̄̃͛̈́͋̐́̓̉̏̓͊̽̉͒̍̍͌̊̑̈̂̂͗͛̍̇̽̽̓̂̆̎̓̓̓̄̄́̔̒͐̇̇̆̐̅̔̈́́̄̈́̊̀́̑͆͑̒̄̈̓̓̃̌̈́͆̅̿͆͐̌̀̈́͗̓̃̃́͌̄̿̌͒́̂͗̄̓̑̊́̋̄͑̅̓̽̓̓̃͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̡͍̗͙̟̹̦͈̪̼̜̟̬͖̠̤̖̫̫̹̱̳̭̖͈̹̮̻̣̱̭̮͙͔̬̮͈̺͈̼̟̱̫͕̼͈͚̠͈͎̖̮̜͈̙̹̫͉̝̫̩̣͍͉̤̜̺̭̠̞̞̻̤̬̹̣̟̖̬̰̲͙̱̲̳͇̯̱̗̼̥͇͙̝͚̠̥̳̜̙̮͎͍͕̹̭̻̱̖̳͎̟̪̻͉̮͖̟̞̳̤̪̲̟͈̗̼̤͚͚̙̱͖̯̬̳̘̝͓̤̖̟͓̥̰̮̳͓̫͚͈̫̱̗̟̠̝̜̬͖̗͎͔͎͚̩͖̜̩̘̙̹̐̃̀̆̃̑͌͐͌̊̇̎͐̅̈́̐͊̏̃͗͛́́̃̇̇͑͂͛͊͆̌̾̎̀̾̔̏̀͆͆͑͛̈̎̅̈́̽̍̋͑̈́͐̅̆͆̅͋̅͂̋́̿̂̓͋̎̀̆̽̅̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̭̭̩͕̠̣̬͈̠̗͖̥̘͖̗̝̣̳͍̹̙̥̖̪̱̖͓̼͕̱̤̗̬͎̳͚̻͓͈̮̘̰̮̲̼̱͚̘̥͕̖̣̹̱̗͍̰̩̬̭̱̫͉͎̝͎̬͈̝̯̤͈̳͉̜͕̮̩̟͈̝͖̠̗̘̫̭̙͎͔͕̰̤͎̱̫̖̻͈͔̫͚̠̻̲͍̹͙̞̲̱̗̫̝̹̏̑̈́̌̿̽́͑̎̾̍̿͊̾̿̍̂͋̀̉̑̓̎͗̄̿̈́̎͆͌̆̿́̈̑̈̒͗̊̄͛̓͊̌̆͑̏̊̏̓͐͌̈́̍̈́̈́̌̇̓̈́̇̑̔͑͋̓͌͒̌̂͊͛̆͗̒͆͆͂̃͋͗̉̔̄̋̉͛̒͊̓̀͛̈́̅̊̅̑́̇̇̏͛̇̈́̀͊͛̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̛̥̯̩͇̦͎̙̥̯͖̩̳̱̪͔̯͙̘̙̣̯͔̫̙̟̥̲̰̜̜͕̙̲̫̱̫͇̥̱̥͙̦̠̲̮̩͔͈͔̠̥̝͈̟̥̯̮͎̻̙͕̘̱͎̮̘͉̱̼̫̺̱͓͇͔͎̖͇͉̬͍͓̱̤̪̯̩͇́̒͋͊̈́̔̃̽̀̐̅́̆̀͆̅̅̿́̅̍͐͑̎̓́̊̃̽̒̇̏̒̋͋͆̉̑͊͐̅̄́̔̓̄̋̎̃̍̑̀̒̑͆̅͑̓͆̎̓̆͊̈́̆̀̏̒͒̓̐͑̈͂̒̃̊̍̎͗̇̀̀̊̑̑͗̈̓̎͑̎̈́̎͋̐̏̇̆̌̀̇͆̈̒̒͂͋̈͐̆͗̽̅͑́̇͋̓̔̈́͗́͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅt̴̨̡̡̧̛͎̦̙̮̗̳̤͚̙̪̣̥̮̮̱̤̣̘͔̦̘̻͈̠̯͉͍͎͚͚͇̜̖͔̩̙̘͉͍̩͖̻̗͍̪̞̙͉̱̺͈̘̠̭̩͎̤̪̳͙̫̯̮̭̦͈̟̭̳͚͓̖̟̫̮͉̯̯̘̹̦̼͔̬͇̮̰̣̰̠͈̋̅̈́͗̈́̔̈̇̄́̽̿͌͛̓͗̿̇́̏͛̅͆́̄̈́͋̾̽͊̉̄͒͂͌̓̿̽̎̀̓̔̂̀̋̑̄̅̈͆̎̈̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ì̷̡̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̪͎͙̬͚̰̪̭̤̤̙̙̦̣͔̜̹̬͙̰̫̳̖͔͍̖̺̟̺̦͍͖̝̯̮͚̱̰̼̘͉͚͈̩̖̰̖̭̣͚͎̘̤̝͈͓̫͉̰̻̙̫̮͓͙͈̭̰̼̗̱̙͙͉͚̺̯̥̟̆̽͛̈́́̿͊́͂̌̓̋̏̔͐̿́̓̑̆͒̊̉̎́́̍̈̍͛̉̓͒̒̽̌̒́̏̂̓̽͂̅͊́̏͑̀̉̍̀̓͑̔̀́̋̽̈́̑̓̀͗̂̃͑̅̓̒͐̉̍͆̿̔͊̀͛͛̅͊̓̄̈́̐̄̎̉̈́́̊̅̔̄͑͆̌̎̎̿͐̔͛̇͐̐͗̃̒̇͆̽̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅm̶̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̧̛̦̜̪͉̩̫̹͇̼̰͈̰͚̪͖̹̻̺̟͕̱͈̫̩̝͉̠̥̺̣͈̪̟̮̭͓͎̖̜̱̝̗͉̬̱̬̻̜͉͚̠̭̰̱̳̩̙͙̠̤̱̠̰̼̼̤͇̩͍͇̖̰͉͇̤̝͈͎̹̪̼̹͎͈̪̮̗͎͈̙̼͈̙̰̱̬͇̺̙̦̘̜̘̗̮̹̹̻̺̖̝̳͉̳̤̱̟̘̹͍̤͔̰͔̯͓̠̮͕̥̱̯̻̼̳͇͚̻͓̟͎̜͉̞̱̭̲͓̦̐͐̍̏̉̆͑͌̀̐̽̓̃̔̄̎̿̈́̇̃̉̔̒̆̉̎́̽̎̈́͆̇̑̏̾͒͗̎̓͛̓̐̌͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅę̷̧̛̛̛̛̞̭͈̩͈̲̱͚̘͑͆̀̋̈́͊̓͊͊͑̍̍͛͗̈́̔̀̌̀̀͒̉̀̎̇͑̌̈́͋̀͐̓͗̑̑̍̔͒̍͊̃̐͑͋̔̀̽̂̀̀͋̋̀̊͐͛͗̾͌̈́̉̄̌̍̓̈́̈͌̏́̄̆̍̓̍̾͗͗̓̈̄́͂͗̑̀̇̀͗̈́̾̂̀̔̂̄̉̈́̐̑̓̋͋̊̈́̓̎́͊͂̓̾̊̾̿͒̓̈́͂̏́͛͛̿̔̒̐̓͛̑͌͂̈̒̽͐̀̉̐̃̉͑́̈́̓́͑̈́̑͊̓̽̿̍̈́́̓̓̉̀͂̿̑̽̈́̄̆̎͛̆̉͆͆͘͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̴̢̧̡̟̜̯͈̮̙̙͎̲̥̣̰̜̘̪̘̻͇̲̰̙͙̩̠̺͖̫̲͈͓̻̩͇̩̣̱̮̯͙͔̇͒̊͒̈́̀̇̽͆͌̿̈͜͠i̴̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̪̠̳̲̰̼̳̮͈̥̺̻͉͔̠͕̺̩̖͓͚͖̳̫̭͓͓̯̞̘̹̫̼̞͍̯̭̩͓͈̠̤̖̘̲̦̹̮̮̰̼͍̩̹̫͓̜̖͈̭̹͓͔͙̭̞̼̠̖̮͇̜̩̩̥̺̗͚̮̫͒̄̋̽̓̓̔̌̓̊̈́̌̊͛̑̔̐̀̿͋̋̐̿͑̏̏͒͋̔̉͆́̓̇̽̇̿̅̾́̇́͊̒̃̔͌̀̓̓̊̀̒̒̓̍̄̄̌̋̊̊͗̐̊̃̊̓̂̅̍́͑́̀̿̒͘͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̛͙͖̙̗͉̼̥̼̩̰̞̲͉͍͖͈̞̳̙̻̩̫̜̼̜̘̯̻̙̥̼̳͔͚̼̩̘̪̤̻̳̻͍̞̥͚̞͇̳̝̯̟̜̔̒͗͛̓̍̍̏̾́͊̒̾̈͌̅̃̋͊̃̈̓͆̔̓̍̓̉͆̐̅͆̍͆̈́͋̇̍͆̉͋̆̌̐̅̉͌͑́̍̿͗́̽̾̂̓̍̿̎͆̋̆͑͋̀̄͛͂̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̟͍̗͙͇̯̲̯̥̗̪̲̳̰͓̘͔̭͓͚̲͚̘͙͈̜͙̫̥͕̩̱̼͕͎̮̘̗̦̯͔͇̖̱̹̬͖͇͉̖̹͚̘͎̖̼̣͍͍͉̗͕̼̘̭̻̖͇̳͔̠̟̱̹͈̰̹̮̻͔̪̠̥̠̠͇̦͈̘͕̳̟̭̘̩͙͖̯̰̬͉̭̱̟̬̼̟̞̼͚͍̺̻̬̣̜̻̺̩̫̹͗̓̀́̒̆̑͆̒́̉͐̉̇̑̔̄̈́͌̍̄̃̈́͆̓̂̽̒͛͛̋́͆͐̈́̊̓̐̏̄̈́͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅĩ̴̧̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̬͚̤͎̞͎̖̺̺̪̲̼͕͔̠͕̭̦̙̩̥̫̟̫̣̯̙̗̲̱̺͉͐̄̔̊́̀̏͂̿͆̿͆̾̉̑͐̊͆͗͂͋́̊̓̔̓̓̃̀͗̆̔́̄̑̏͊̃̌̌̍̒̾̂̀̊̆͆̓̐̈͛̈́̌̓̎̀̌̎̅̽͑̈́͛̀̽͌̽͒̎͌̃͑̂̎̓̈́̂̍́̃̈́̉̈́̈́̏̅̈̓̊̈͂̔̔̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ş̸̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̺͈̖̣̟̫̙̥͇̬̺̫͕̺͈̱̫͈̲̭̳̻̪̪͉͍͓̮̣͚͖̠͚͈̤̥͇̞̥̠͇͇̥̥̺̣̜͈͚̟̫̙͒̂̈́͑̉̐̎͌̏́̓̓͒̈́̇̓̓̋͛̈́̄̌̈́̉͌̽̓̉̓͐̀̋͊̐͑̐̀̋͆̇̑̍̿͋̾̌͐̒̃̏̓̄̓̇̍̔͑̔̄̓̄̂̓̍̀̌́͑̐̀́͊͊͋̉̋̒̀̀͛͌̿͂͆́́̽̀͌͆̒́͂̅̇̄̀̾̀͆͐́̀͋̆̒́̄͆̎̍̌̌̾̄̏͒̎̐̈͊̋̅̉͆͗̉̃̐̀͋̋̏͒͌̔̀̈̋̂̓̓͗̃͂̓̆̎͆̐̆͆̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝n̴̢̧̛̛̛̜͇̖̻̪̉̀̈̑͛́̈̒̾͛̌̽͒̏̅̽̓̋͒̈͐̓̓́̀̇͐̿̒̀͋̋͊͊̊̓̔̑̃̓͒́̐͛̿͊̄̾͗́͗̎̏̄͛̋̉̌̍͂́̓̉̿̾͑̑̑̓͑̐̑̔̌̏́̌̌̃̒̿̓̄̈̆̀͑̓̾̈̍̀͊̏͊̋͑͂͛͋́̈̈͊͋̌̀͛̇̒͒̋͗̂͋͆͆́̔͆͊̃̏͗̏̌̐̏̅̍̀͌͆͆̉̏̀͛̀̊̃̓̈͋̃̔̀́̃͐̄̂̐̌̑̈́̽̄͛̐̅̈́̈́̐͒̒͒͆̓̍͛͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ'̶̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̲̩͙̩̦̞̰̭̥̣͍̰̹̣̥͍͍̣͔̦̺̯̞̺́̄̇̒̐͌̐̈̎͒͂̀̃̿̔͊͛̌̈́̈́̏̈́̎̈́̾̆͋͛̋̓̉͐̂̀̓͊̏͌̎̆̈́͑̀̈́̓̌̓͊̈́́͛̀̉͆̀̉͛͂͑́͊̈͐͌͌̓̈͆̃̓̓̐̐̊̔͆̽͊̿̀̑̀͐̂́͊͒̃̌̊͂͗̓͂͛̑́̒̒̅̆̈́͌̋͊͌͊͐̀̏̌̀̈̿̆͒́̂͌̔̃̀̉͛̽̓̇̄͆͆̎͂͐̓̔̽̃̍̓̔͆͌̾̆̋̇͗͛̀͐̊̆͒̌̐͐̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅt̷̡̳̥̖͖͍̫͓͉̰̻͙͙̜̹̜̼̤̻̠̃̏̓̇͛̕ ̶̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̮̭̳͖͉̼͙̭̖̝̯̫͓̱̣̹̯̤͍̬͓̬̞͇͖̙͔̗̝̲̘̜̬͚͈͍̥̯̱̩͖̯̹̦͎͙̪̱̙̜̲̯̝̗̘̭͓͎͓͈̜̰̻͙̺̺̳̤͎̝͙̝̠̗̩̺̪̫̯̼̝̲͈̻̞̟̬̘̺̦͈̱̺̱̞̥͔̣̱͇̳̭͖̺̲̟̬̫̤̖͈̺͂͂͆͐͂̑̒̏͌͗̏́͐̅̌͊̈̈́̂̈́͑͆͊͋͂͌͛̓̈́̓̋̇̿̀́͆̈́̀͒̈̿̋͐̑͒̋̈̿̽̆͂̈͑͋̅̃̿̀̋̑̌͊̀̋͆̓̉̃̉̑̈́̀͛̂̈́̌͌̆̑́͊͊͆̉̽̇̑̂̔͛́̔̅̓̑̈́̌͐͐̎͗̑̐̐̋̓̃̓̊́͂̓͂̏̒̿̈́͋̈́͐͒̈́͒̏͆̋̒͒̍́̊̓̒͂̽̆̍͌̒͋̽͐̾̑́̆̉̔̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̢̨̢̟̝͎̞̲̬̭̞͖̩̫̙̣̝̲̭̞̣̲̝̣̰͈̳̼̳̰̫͓̖̣̼̜̹̫̺͊̏͗͊̈̋́͜ ̵̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̛͔̻̳̫͔̥̺̫̦̥͍̙̳̰͚̖͖̲͎͓̩̘̫͓̪̩̞̳̖̲̫̮͍̻̦̞̬̗̘͇̲͕̬̼͙͙̤̥̟̫̖͖̬̹͔̳̙͓͕̺̬̫́̑̃͋̐̆͊̀̈́̈́̄̀̎̈́̀̓͊̈͆̎́͆͐̃̈̄̒̆̂́̅̈́͑̈́̏̈́̈́̂̊̑͗̽̈̓̀̋̊̆̑̋͛̓̌͊̎͑̏̏̋̊͐͆͑̍̂̃̀̎̉̏̈̐̈́͗̊̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̴̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̲̝̣̖̤̩͍͇̩̩̺̦̥̪̘͈̹̝̦̝͉͎̟̭͖̠̩͙̟̘͈͇̝̳̦̦̪̠̰͍̫͙̥̞̲̮̹̺̰̘̯͎̤͓͎̱̳̺̗̲̜̙̘̦̮̩͍͍̳͕̠̠̖̭̯͔̯̫̺̱̬͕̟͖̟̱͇͇̯̬̼̳̹̘̻̼̰̯̼̤̺͓͕̦͖̟̙̗͕̦͔͔̞͈̖͚̘̏͊̊̑͐͊̒̎̈́̍̐̓̈̀͒̿̈́͗͆̑͊̑̀͂̈́͂͒͒̎̽͂̀͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̵̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̝͍̭̰̯͍̮̥̭̲̘̘̱̯̲͉̬̞̹̪̟̗̣͓͕̲̹͔̩͍̦̙͖̻̲̞̬̟͖͈̪̪͎̣͖̲̠͎͖͍͙̗͇̠̗̖̤̰̝̜̩̐̎̂̆̂̆͗̾̏̓̉̈̏̈́̅̒̾̇̔͌̑͑͋̐͑̿̀͒̃͑̃͑̐̈͗͆͜͠ͅf̵̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̪̰̳̯̣͙͈̠̙̝̗͈͖̦̬̱͔̰͍̩͕̬̼͔̜̭̝̦͔̠̺̣̩̳̗͚̠̩̫̮̜̻̬͇͚̗͎͖̥̼͚͕̹̪̬͖̭͖̱̟̣̘̞͉̖̣̹̲̰̞̼͙͕͕͖̲̗̥̰̘̪̙̼̦̝̈̌̑͐̐̀̅͗̿͒̎̌̌͆̋̒̓̍͊̓̀̈́̂̿̅́̿̽͋͛́̄̎̑́͗̾͂͑̃̃̿̔̋̓̀́̓̒͛͒̋̄̌̒̿͋̅̽̈́̅̉̓̉̔͊̐͛͒́̓̈́̅̀̊̒̒̂̅̈́̍͛͌̈́̑͛͆̄́͐̂̓̿̋̋̈́̀̿̑́̾̓̾͂̏̌͐̾͑̈́̒̏͗̄͆̄͂̿͌̃̌̑̋͆̾̇́͛͐̇́͂̃̈́̽̾̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅë̵̢̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̤̰͉̪̜̫̘̣̗̟̦̰̯͚͓̤̰̜̘̜̹̯͍͔̰̘̪̜͚͕̪̘̖̻̹̳͙̰̞̘͉͈͚͍͙̻͚͔̺̪͚̻̣̭̤̠̬̱͍̜̣̰̟̣̰̝͎͎̟̮̟̠͍̠̳̠̬̞͈͕̣́̈̑̏̈́̉̈́̃̒̀̔̃̌͋̽͊̍͗̋̎͌̽͐̓͂̀̍͌͐̈́̑̑͊̑̔͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̖̗̳̝͍͉̝̦̱͇͕͍̩̯̝̼͓̺̫͖̣̹̰̤͕̫͖̹̙͕̼̣̯̼͚͇̼͈̖͈̲͈͙̫͉͎̪͖͇̙͍̖̹͔̹̤̗͇̻̲̹͎̠͉̟͇̙̦̞̣͍̂͋̔̓̌̐̂̒͒͐͂̾̈̒̊̓̾́̉́̓̐͛͐͑̀͗͊̓̈̿̂͊͑̐̇͋̾͌̇̈́͐͊͆̽̏͑̈̎͌͛̅̈͋̑̈́̈̑̿̈́̾̂̓̅́̉̀̈́͆̂̑͌̀͌́̿̊͊̑̉̽̾̃͐̅́̈́̈́̐͊̏͂̓̋̽̇̅͋̔͗̈́̓̀͗̾̿̒̊́̔́̎́̀̍̉͆͊̽̉̉̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅḷ̵̡̨̣͍͓̹̯̥̼̜̻̤͙͚͕̲̞̟͇̠͚͙̩̙̣͈͉̮͇̹̼͇̲̱̺̻̳͇̠̟̭̙̝͍̹̦̰̱̬͇̣̱̹͓̰͒̅̃͐̎̇̄͌̑͋́̃͐̇̈́̎̃̌͐̉̏͒̋̐̄͊͂̈͐͋̍͊̓͗̾̈̔̾̏̅͗̓͂̾̓͑͛̈́̒̿̾̓͑̑̀͛͌̓͋͌̒̚͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̸̢̢̨̧̛̛̛͍̯̪̦̦̫͈̰̫̙͉̗͕͎͉̪͈̻̖̦̟̗̳̰̼̻̣̟͖̲̬͕̼͎̦͇̲̬̙̩̟̺͎̠͈̟̦̝͔͚̭̻̭̮̮̮̽̔̂͛̌̈̈́̈́͗̂̄̓̌̆̓͗̈͋̅́̓̈́̓̃̀̽̓͛͌̄̊̈́̓̇̄̽́̈́͐̈́̈́̇̄̊̈̐̃͆̈́͂̇́̀͗̾̄͑͊̈́͗̅̽̿̀͆͆̓̾̃̌̈́̎͂̏͗̀͂͋̋̈̀̊̍͆̾̀̿͊̓̿̃͋̔̋̽̏̂̏̈́̊̑͛̈́͋͊̇̀̾̎̂̇͑̃̐̒̌̈́͊́̓̓͋͑̿̔͐͗̂͆̉̋͋̌̄̀̇͆̈́͒̐́́̌̽̂̆̋̌̅̌̈́͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̶̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̹̠͇͎̗͔̱͕̫͎̤͉̻̠̥̹̖͈͚̬̹̥̙̣̯̺̩̮̖͎̮̝͇̲͇̪̦͔̫̙̱̩̙̟̝̮̘̮̗̫̖̹̫̲͎̬͔̘̫͓͓̤̪̞͉͚̖̯̥̹̞͎͇͇͚̣̫͓͙̹̹̫̙̙̝̝̼͎̞̬̤͓͎͈̫̠̪̺̞̦̟̣̯̟͉̹̩̮̹͖̳̯̜̘̯̻̜̠̜̠͓̯̳̱͎̦͖͕͍̰̟̙̙̪̙̹̝̙̗͓͚̝̟̻̟̠̣̱͈͖͍̭̪͈͚͎͇̣͚̮͍̮͈͍̫̪̼̺̜̿̓̅̐̑̍̆̿̈́͆̆͒͆̐͋̐̏͋͂́̈́͐̒̈̈́̏́̓̒̽̈́̽̑́̊͋̓̈́̈́͌̔̈̉̽̒͋̑̈́̀̏̾̂͂̉͌̏̋͒͊̍̏͆̀̂͑̑͆̍̀̔͋͊̐̏̈́̈́̇̄̊̄͗͊͗̂̓́̋̋͂̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŝ̵̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̨̧̛̘͍̜͉̫̪̠̭̝̤̻̟̻̺̣̯̙̳̞̺̹̘̰͉̹̻̜͎̥̣̳̱̥̮͕̥̦̹͇̻̱̩͕̦̼̖̭͓̺̝̩̹̠̤̰̳̗̞̱̥͕̪̟̤͍̮̟̥͓̟̘̰̞̖͇̻̬͙̟̩̭̺̲̩͖̖͖̬̟̯͕̯̣̣̟̫̮͔͎̞͙͉̙̲̩̱̦̼̣̥̠̗̙̖̠̩̻͖̖̤̝̙̪̰͓͎̟̗͍̖̣̱͈͎͙͓̩̫̜͑̑͐̿̓̍̌͂̇͌͊̏͂̑͛̐̓͐̒́͒̉̿͋̊͌̿̀͑͐͌̀̎́̈́̌̂̃̾́̈́̀̈́̈́̍̀̿̿̽̆̀̐́̀̐̉̋͗̽̄̎̋́̃̀͛̈́͗̂̊͌̅̊̊̈́̃̋̅̓̔̈́͋̀͒̇̀̋̀͛͒̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅǫ̴̧̛̛̛̱͈̣̺̱̱͚̬̩̮̹̲͖̮̝̗̼̺͈͇̙͎̠̙̼̗̞̻̜͈̠̍̑͋̽͐̃̄̌̔̍͐̆̊̈̈́̓̈̎͌̔̂̍̓̉̀͌̉́̍͌́͐̓̓̓̀̅̃̿̉̓̆̿̂͂̄̌̑͊̈́̈̏́́͂̀́̉̂̽̋̔͛̎́̔̏̾͐͐̉̀̑̈́͘̕̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͝ṅ̶̡̧̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̫̟̮̮͕̬̟̲͖̤̘͙͈̻̻̞͎͖͚̖͎̳̫͎̺̖͖̘̰̬͎̮͇̫͖̣̤̻̫̬͓̙̗͈͕̭͖͈̳̟̫͚̟͎̱͓̱͔͇̻͍̰̤̭̹͉̠̣̤̙͙͓͈̖̻͕͔͎͓̳̩̠̯̼͍͈̗̞̠͔̺͚̗̙̭̜̮̼͈̼͔͉̺̦̤̥̭̘̝͍͇͚͇̘̜͍̦̫̹͈̫̤̪̙͓͓̦͕̬̻̩͚͙̬̝̫͙̜̯̩͚̺̭̗̏̄̊̑̂̌̔̆͌̏̈̈́̐̊́̑̍͐͒͑̀͂̄̉̾̓̂̉͆̂̔͒̌̊͗̃̎̇̈́͊̾͗̋̀̀̿́͊̊̀̂̐̽̀̓͐͛̉́͗͛̂͑̈́̓̅͑̽͗͋̾̌̈́͋̓̎̒̔̋̊̌̈́̀͊͋̂͌̎̃̌̉̓͌͋̉͗̔̅͊̊̽̌͋̈͒̐̄̋̄̃̈͂͌̂̉͒͑̉̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ,̷̢̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̛̛̺̠̼̥̥̗̲̟̪͕̺̞̹͎̘̯̺̮̟̤̻̟̰̻̟͍̬̫̝̬̲̝͕̱̳̞̬̘͇̟̥̱̪̲̞̟̰̜̭͖̗͚̗̖̣͍̬̱͇̘͈̲̘̯̲͓̻̻͙̜͈̫̺̼̲̗̮̝̲͈̺̖͉̩̖̺̭͉͍̺͇̪͇͔͇̪͇͓̥̜͉̥̻͍͖̯̘̳̭͖̼̰͇̬̯̬̪͎̥̱̜̬̙͕̠̥͍̣͔̰̦̤̀̑̑̽͑̈́͆͛̉͗̆͑̽̀́͌̈́́̂̉̓̉̿̃̇́̓͑̓͑̔̓̓͋̎̒̓͐̐̾̊̈́̀͗̓͗̇̄̋͑̈́̏͋͂̀̌͋̈́͌͌͆̌̄̾͑͑́̌̆̿̈́͋̐̍̑̓̒́̊͌͛͌͂́̄̋̂͛̔͋̽̃̍̊̋̌̀̀̾̈́̊͂̆̓̒̊̏̌͒͂̎͋̄̔̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̛̲̯͕͓̮̣͎̳̜̰̯̻̠̼̤̪̝̻̘̩͚̤͖͚̬̦̬̼̪̙̊͋̐͗͑̐̊̀̏̎̀̃́͐̐̍̐͑͋̏̿̈̽̀͌̋̽̾̀͋̄̅͗̈́͛̎̇̀͗̓̒͆̍̐͋̓̀̀̈́͐̏͆͊̐̓̔̃̈͑̓̌͋̐̇̈́͊͆̉̑͋̐͛̈́̔̈́̂͛̅̏̈̎̊̇̄̒̐͒͆̀͗̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝i̶̧̨̢̛̛̪̰͉̮̭̟̞̘͓̪͍̞̫̲̟̰̲̠̮̟͍̟͙͖̙̜̜̼̖̗͚̦͎̥͙̼͈̠̱̱̟͔̜̮̣͈̠͎̳͖̘̍̓͑̇̄̂̿̋̅̑̇̈́͗̒͑͌̄͋͒̾̆̽̎̿̓͂́̔͒̾̑͆́͛͑̅͑̎͑̔̆̇͗̾̓̇̽̀̀͒̈͛̂́̈́͛̒̐͒́̂̿̇̓͊̍̒͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅṱ̸̡̡̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̩͈̱̗̙̰̬̖̦̳̹̫̦̝͚͎̯͕̭̞̻̫̻͇͉̲͔̹͉̻̻̪̟̹̫͎̻͖̞͇͙̩̖͇̪̠͎̥̯̩̲̙̹̼̞͉̮̗͚͚̱̦̭̺̬̥̞̣̜̹͉̯̤̘͚̬͍̠̲̻͇̭̤̥̪̗̘̦̱̼͎͙̤̯̲͈̰̠͕͍̭̓̑͌̓̃̏́̏̉́͆̑͆̌̾̽̎͂͌̋͋͋̍̄͗͂̋̒́̑͗̃̈͐́̀̀͑̿̌̂̒͐̏͌̈́͐̒͆̌̒̀͌͊̐͛͋̌̎͛̑̑͋̍̂̈́̋̃́̃̽̒̈̑̍̅͐̄̋̓̎̌̾̇͌͛̀̓̃̒͊̀̈͗̇̒̆͋̌͌̃̓̈́̇̓̐͒̾̓͂̈́͐́̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅ'̷̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̖̲͔̥̳͇̱̭̰̪̦̙̘̼̤̯̞̠͔̞̝̯̝̪̹̟̱͓̹̖͓̟̘͎̞͓̤̈̎̌̑̒͐̇̒́̏͋̆̾̂̆̿̾̓̇̅̅̅̈́͊͆̆̃̌͗̓͋̌͊̽̏̃̎̏̐͊͑̄̐̃̄̊̾̓͂̈͌̿̓̂͌̅͒͆̿̅́̃̎͂̀̓́̒͆̎̓̓͗̌̈́́͂̓̀͊̊͛̌͑̒͒̉̉͊̓̏͋̌͐̋̾̈́͆̄̽͑̽̐́͐͆̋̏̒̆̽͛̎͊͆͊͆̽͋̈́͊̏̀̈́̈́̋̀̈́̅͛̔̒́̃̋̆̿̏̃̃̿͐͆̍͗̇̅̍̇̾̈́͋̄̆͋̈̅́̇̓̈́̿̈́̈̄́̉̌͐̈̆̊́̎̈́̈́́́̂̊̏̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ṡ̶̨̧̢̛̛̛͎̗͈͉̟͙̯̯͎̳͙̲̭̮͙̺̬͔͖̖̲͍̠̟̜͎̥̗̹̘̣̻̗̯̝̩̖̦̦̻̥̱̙͇̝̣̻͎̮̱͍͈̜͉͈̮̣̖̩̝̝̟͈̤̩̣̾̉̇̇̈́̓̈́̑́͊̈́̐̈́̿̾̔̋̑̓̌͛̽̃͑̈́͂́̅̊̊̒̈́̊̈́̄̈́̋̔͐̇̿̑̋͂̏͑͆͂͑̋̃̽̎̀͌̓͆͐̑̽̈̉͊͗̈́̒̌̃͆̐̉̊̾͆͂̿͂̓͊̊̅͋̔̑̔̽͂͌̎̿̒͂͂̈́̊̊̔̈̏̓̽̃̀̆͂̒͛̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̛̛͍͕̲̔͗̏͆̀̉̋̐̔͒̾̑̄̊̐̋̌̐̃͑̈́̃̐̐̑͆͌̉̇̄̍͆̍̈́̅̅́̐̿̀̾̐͛̃̈͑̄̂̾͆̒͗̋̊̓͂͆̾̑̀̈́̑̿̆̒̏̐͌͛͗̽̽̓͋̋̈́́̄͂̊̅̈́̀͛͛͛͊̎̓̏̅̈͛́̋̄̿̈̒̒̊̈́̅̌̃̃̿̽͋̐͑̈́̿̀̑̀̀̽̈́̓̌̇̿͆̽̽̈́̒͗͒̽̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ä̷̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̦̻́̄̋̍̇̋̃́͑̌̓̈́̑͑̔̀͋̍͗͌̂̓̓͂̈́͆͗̏́̌̂̽͛́̓̄͆͗̋̅̒̈́̓̋̈̍̋̾͒̐̉̓̍̌̆̏̇͂̃̑́̀̋̀͗͆̾̃̆̈̇̍̒́̈́̍̍͌̈́̇̐̏͆̾̾̍̿͐̔̍͌̈́͒͒̽̽̉̀̈͑͐̾̀͒̍̊̾͗͊̽̋͊̀̏̈́͌̌̉̉̅̂̋̉̓̇̂́̏̒̂̀̂̎͌́̔̂̅̈́̒̀̃̒̌̀͐̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̛̘͉͇̖̙̖̳͕͍̬̬͍̲̻̘͈͕̺̪̯͇͚̤̹͎̰̣̙̟̺͍̰͉̪̗̦͎̹̤͍̲̟͖̙̣̞͇͎͈̬̯̖͚̱̞̺̣̖͚̖͎̩̰̘̹̟͍̫̬̙̬̳̤̱͕̜̪̖͓̤̦͉̩̮̠͕̻̙̞̭̹͚͇̩̮̯͕̦̪̟̥̫͙̯̫̺͉͇̪̟͉͓̽́͒̏̉̀̈́́̐̈̐͑̎͒͋̒̓̌̈͋̈́̍̅̎̓̓͂̀͛͐̄̎̓͑̀̈́̈́̀̐̄́͆̂͑̀́̂̆̾̑̽̅̾̈́͋͂̊́͋̈́̃̀̍̎̍̀̀̓̅͊͂͆̀͒̿̎͆̒͛̑͘̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̸̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̢͎̞͓͍̝̣̮̜͙͍̩͉͓̣͈̣̫̥̲̜̯̟̯̳͕̫̹͎͍̖͚̠̹̩͓̱̰̱̜̭̙̱̣̙͉͕͔̖̰͎̠͎̯͔̪̠͖̤͔̤̮̫͓͈̫̙̳̣̭̼͓̻̥̳̤̜̬̟̯͇̻̘͔̳̹̞̫̙͚̞͕̖͇͚̠̺̯̰̜͕̜̲̘̣̫͔̤̯͎̤̹̬̪̳̭̗͙̞͍̣̜̺͆̇̏͆̄̀́̾̈́̇̂̊̓͗̍̈́͂͆̓̌͂̍̆̒̓̏̿͒̆̎̔̿͛̇̈̎̊̆̎̊̑̓̈́̔̈̌͛͛̌͆̋̈́̋̏̒̍͋̀͆͐͑̏̊̽̃͋̌̍͂͛̾͒̈́́̋̂͐͗̂̄͛̐̊͑͗̊͒́̉͂̾̃̓̓͌̋̆͐̀͆̀̋̾͐̈́͊̏̆̌̾̉͛͐̓̍̓̅̑̓͆̎̃͐̈̊͗̏̆̂̾̆͑̀̂̓͂͆͊̆̋̊̈́̑̅̍̓̆͑̿͋̏͐̈́́͊̑͐̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̬̩̠̖̲̜̖̻̙̝̲͉̦̥̦̥͈̯̘͇͈̺͕̝̰̱͚͚͎͔̝͓̻̘̰͇̩̹̜̩̥̣̖͖͕̳̖̮̥̞͈̝̹̻͙̻̥͎̝͙̦̗͖͉̠̹̗̜̞̺̣̠̗̮̠͓̘̤̗͙̬͚͔̟̞͓̣͙̬͕͓̘̯̮̬̙̳̯̣͉̭̻̤̝͍̺͚͖̹̼͙͖̖͉͓̙̤͍͚̭̱̜̬͕̱͎̹̩̤͔̦̳̭͎̝̟̹̝̣̠͚̣̟̹̝̝͌͒̋̍́̏̑̓̇́͑͗͑͗̃͂̂͒̽̾̍̀̈͊͆̈́̔̋͋̊̿͐͗̑̃̀̉̑́̎̀̔̋̌̿̒̓͐̓͒͋̂̌̀̈͌̈̑́̅͗̓̆͋̾͒́̂͌͂͆̒́̋̅̌͋̊́͂͗̃́̽̅͒̋̀̍̐͆̋͆̓́̒̅́̊͑̽̔̉̃̀͌̾͑̉͑̈́̔̄̆̆̿̀̀́̓̋͂̔̀̇́̍̍̈́̊̔̋̏̔̎̊͂̓̊̾̀̎͐͂̒̀̅̈́̔͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅl̵̛͈̰̭̞̭̗͖͎͕̦̜̙̭͕̠̩͖̭̰͈̿̆̽̆̒̈́̓̈́̃́̔̔̈́̽̔̈́͆̾̄̎́̀̌̈́͑̀̌̅̑̈̀̀͗͛̔̓̓͌͂̌͒͊̎͂̿̄̒͛̀͑̏͛́̽͒̀͛̀̑̊̂̓̑̅̏̌͛͐́͆͑́̓͊̓̽̓͐͌̿̊̉͆͛̅̐̈̌͂̾̎̑̎͐̃̑̓̌̀̔͒̈́̉̇̾̅͐̈́̎̓̌͌͒̋̓͑̾̾̈̉͌́́͑̔̑̾̂̏͒́̾̄͛̍̊͑̊̅̃̍̅̿̾͗̓̒̈́͆̇́͂̊́̇̉̄̅̍́͋͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝d̶̡̧̨̡̢̛͇̗̺̩̝̥̦͕͇̘̠̙̪̰̤̺̥͕͈̮͔̠͈̱͎͔̥̗͎͕̳̬̣̹̞̯̭̣̣̙͉̳̻̤̘̥̭͔͕̬͖͇̻̞̹̝͓͔̳͔̺̩̱̬̦̱͙̼͈̠̰̞̝̣̫͉̳̲̯̗̩̰̦̳̠̖͚̞͎̮̼̜̙̖̭͍͙͚̯̗͚̘̦̦̜͔̗̭̮̪̘̦̹̓̈́̍̌̾͊̍̈́̎́̓̋̐̒̈́̎͗͆͊̊͑̓͘̚͜͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̠͈̤̘̝̟̰̺̣͖̲͉̺̩͕͍̠͎͓̑̔̎̅̊̌̽̽̐̈̎̍̅̓̄͆̓̈́͋̓͒̍̓̊͐̾̿̊̒̑́̎͛͐̇͗̈̈̍͗́̏̅̍̓̽̂̍̉͐̈́͌̽͆̂̄̑͌̊̊̌̆͆͋͐͐͛̀͊̈̔̈́̐̐̉̓͌̿͊͆̃̂͛̑̀̐̔̏̅̃̑̾̓̓͋͒͆̌̂͛̈́͒͂̀͐̀̈̐̈́̅̃͆̒̓̈́͐̂̈́͂̎́̇̓̿͐͑̄̈́̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ḩ̷̨̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͈̙͚̝̻͓͙̗͕̙̝͈͔͎͇̺̪͚̭̝͔̜̜̫̤̤̘͔̯̖̟̰̪̞̭̮̝̙͖̰̹̟̣̫͚̘̳̩͕̟̫̺̲̬̻̯̺̦̻̖̲̠̫͔̟̮̲͇̖͉̹͙̤̳͎̣̥͍̬͈͇͙̖̹̖̘̞͎͖̯̣͖͈̦̝̬̹̪̙̘̗̩̲͙̼̣̗͈̙̱͔̲̖͔̯͔̣̝̎͑̌̏̈́̊͌̍̑͗͛͆̆̋̎͐̇̂͊̔̈́̇̈̈̇̈́͐̀̽͌͂̉̈́̍́̀͒̓͂̽͊̈́̾͛̆̾̒̇̽̀̅̍̅́̀̌͗̆̊͌̑͌̈́̋̓͗̉̊́͌̈́͊̈̓͌́̽̈̆̐̈̈́̉̍̀̐̌̀̑͂̽̋͐͊̽͒̓̌̈́͛̀̓̿́͌̿̿̔̇̀̓̆̏̏̽́̀̍͌͌̑̄͐̾̉̂̉͑̈̏̿̓̇͒͒̈͊̀̅̔͗̀̂̾͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̴̧̨̛̗̘̜̖̙͕͖̗̣̝̗̗͔̲̖͚͖͇̺͓̼̜̙͍͊́̈̆͒͛̊̔̃̌͗́͌͒̉̇̾̈́́̓̈́̄̒̋̓̈̐̆͊̃́̈̿͒́͋̒͌̎̆̾̆͌͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͠͠r̴̢̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͕̱͖͈͍̞̠̖̻̭̠̻͍̼̩͓̹̯͇̞̳̞̳̣͚͍͓͚̱̳̘͔̣̗͙̩̦̗̘͉̤̘̪̰̼͉̮̼̫̬͇͓̭̙͈̭̦͓͕̬̟̤̪͉͕̠̞̳̲̫̥̩̗͈̹̞̬͈̬̯̠̙̱͖̱̤̼͉̪̱̙͖̭̯͈̙̮̦͕͇̣̙͈̰̲̗̞͔̬̥͇̦̫͚͉̬̟̞͉̙̫͈̼͓͖̘̘̣̳̯̯͙͉̩͙̜̥̳̤̥̙͓̼̲̩̘͕̻̺̳̭͚̼̫̤̬͒͛̈́̐̉̀́̾̂̌͆̌͋̓͛̒̓̇͆̿̄̈́̅͌̔̽͊̅̊̂̽̄̓̎̆̀͆̌̈́̌͗̏̑̾̈́̉̂͒̈́̋̆̐͌͐̓͑̈́̑͐̿̆̿̅̀̿̅́̿̅̆̿͂̌̽́̈̆̇͐̒̈́͆̾̒̔̍̾̏̓͆̂̀̃͂͂̈́̓̓̃̀̋̄͆̊̄̽̄̈́̈̀̽̍̈́̈́̀̆͋̐̄͒͆͛̔̌̾̆̍̓̈́̽̋̑͑͆͆̓̇͊̒̉̄͋̊̈́̏̆͊̃̇̿̅̊͒̀̇̿̀̈́͒̒̑͛̊͗̈͆͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅd̷̨̨̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̤̯͉͓̗̰͚͎͙̣͔̮̗̹͈̤͚͇̪̜̯̫̪͓̭̭̙̫̱̪̠̖͎͔̗̣̗͍̦̙͕̳̥̘͕̲͍̹̣͓̳̲͔̠͓͚͔̼̝̣͓̬̙͕͕̳͎͓͔̩͉̱͈̙̞͚̮̝͓̘̙̹̭͓͕͎͍̘͎̘̟̼̘͓̦̭̺̯͙͓̦͍̼͍͕̦͉̲̲͓͇̥̼͙̮̭̟͔͕̙̥̣̰͚̲̫̭̲̣̺̖̲̠̣̤̱̅̐̆̔͌̿͊̊́͆͌̎̇̈́͂͋͐̓̇͌̈̏̀͊̓̿̉͂̈́̉͆̀̒̃́̽̈́̍̎̿̃̆͋̅̃̋̽̌̍̈́̏̐̏̂͊͌̓̂̊̽̓͋̈́͗͆̃͑̽̌̈́̄̈́̀̌̋̽͗͆͛͂̒̏̃̋̽̏̄̐͐͗̈́́͆͂̏̃̐͛͛̊̓̎̓̓̉̈́̍̂̿̿͋̇̔͗̎͒̐̾͑͊̓͐̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̠͙͈͚̖͓͓͎͕̼̥̞͉̥̓̃̅̓̔͑͐̀́̀̍͛̔͐̈́́̈́́͐̒̽͗̎̍̇̓̽̌̊̉̀͌̈́̈́̈́̇͋̌̓̍̐̂̋̿̊̀́̉̃͗̀̽̏̒̎͐̈́̈̿͗̒̑̌̿̈́̈́̓͛̄̓̊̒̈́̓̅̒̓̅̿͛̍̎̈́̐̾̓̽̌̇̿̒̄̐̂̃͐̽͆̂̃͋̃̑̀͋͋̔̈́͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠f̷̢̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̫̯͇̠̜̲͙͚͇̹̩̰̠͉͚͕̙̞̼̞͓͚̦̩̙͉̖̳̼̦̞̟͍͕͔̞̙͕̳̬̘̬͇̞̳͙̫̣̝̙͇̤̺͙͙̦̱̟͔̖͓͈͎̞̤̪̼͇͓͚̟͔͈̳̣̫̬̼̬͔̗́̄̒̃̈́̈́̎̈́̿̋́͐̋̌̈́̿̉̓̄̂͌̆̉̈́͐̅͂̉̇̒̅̈́̂̑͂̿̈̑̏̇́̏͑̈́̈́͛̀̃̃͂̄̌͑̾͋͗̐̄͗̌͌̅͛̈̎̋̌̒̀̎͑͗̿̍́̔̀̑́̒̅̈́̀̽̏͆̑́̆͆͂̋͊͒̈́̒̀͆̅́̒̏͐̊̎̿̏̒̌̓̈́͋̋͊͑͗͒̈́̀̌͒̂́̐̀̉̅̀̊̑͐̈́̄̿͐̓̊̀̅̈́̿̅̀̀̆̉͋̅̊̂̾̏̃͑̆̔̉̓̿̌̅̃͂̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̴̨̡̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̬͓̖̗̞̤͇̫̖̟͙̠͕̰͖͙̘̘̻̜̖͕̗̰̻̭͇̰̪̺̝̫̠̖̫͇͎̯̘̹̮̺̯̮̩͕͎̤̳͕͖͔̻͍̹̳̠͖̘̟̤͚̳̞̦͉͓̻̙̙̻̲̪̪͍̼͚̟̥̬̟͖͓̮͍̬͎̱̱̗̥͈̟̭̫̻̟͉̫̭͙̥͖͖͍̟̜̹̼͓͖͔̼̘̳̠̟̦̟̫̭̦̳̠̦͕͙͙̻̠͎̬̫̗͕̬̤̞͓̠̪̻͚̺̟̫̖͍͕̜̞̜̱͚͎̟͍̼̻͔̈̓͑̎̇͐̃͑͆̋̔̽̒̎̑̅̇͌̓͑̓̅͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̵̢̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̫̹̬͚̭͇̩̺̭̼̲̦̬̳̟̦̳̩̬̯̼̙̦̗͎̪͚̝͓̜̤̬͈̝͙̝̪͖̰͙͓̞̱̺͙̲͔͇̘̹̣̥̬̹̳͈̯͖̟͉͚̩͇̰͔͕̻̦̳͚̫̭̦͍̥͚̠͎̦͈̮̩̦͎̙̩̯̜̮̻͖͔̼̰̲̥̗̖̥̮̪̗͓̻̫̟̦̻͈̟̝̝̯̭͔͖͙̹̜̦̤͓̻̟̪̤͎͍͍̹͕̠͔̗̲̰̼̥̙͖͈͍̺̞̺̖̲̫͕̰̝̥̗̣̬͕̦̥̭̙̹̟̰̜͓̞̤̲̝̬̝͈̘̱͕̩̝͕͖̠͓̻̼͖̬̦͐̀̽͛͛́͗̏̈́͐̏̿͐͛̐͌̅͌́̏͗͐͑̐̔̀̅͌͗̈͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̴̡̡̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̯͍̱̝̩̣͙͎̬͎̼̣͍͖̞͍̝̞͍̯̫̣̺͇̯̫̝̱̼͇̟̬͚͎͉̻͚̞̫̟͓̲̘̠͓͕̼͎̜̙̱̗͎̖̜͖̝͓̮͖͙̻͇̹̝̠̱̻̳̗̤̝̹̖̜̫̟̥͖͓̞̱̥̘̞͎̩͓̞̳̱̦̘̣̳̙͖̳̤͚͉͎͍͔͈̳̭̤̪̥̦͙̻̪͚͍̹̥͚͕͓̹̘͙͓̰͉͚̱̥͉̤̼̬̹̗̤̝̲̟̟͓̘̞̹̱̞̍̌̌͒̆̐̈́͛̅̓̃̄̎̍́͆̒̓͑́̏́̍̓͒͊̊̓̎̂͑́̍̓́̆̒͗̈́̍̽̈́̿̎̋̋̽̅̌̔̉̓̒̓̅̇͒̆̍͛́̇͆̒͂̎̉̈́̀̂̎̇̽̎͆̿́͂̀̈́̓̂̈́̈́̂͐̈́͒̈́̾́͋̔͌̈̂̈́͑̋̈́̀̾̿̅̾̆̏̊͒͂̓́̓̇̋̈̒̇͆̃͊̒͑̈́̂͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̟̺͚̬̲͈̰̖̦̣̖̣̻͔̺̜͉̝͓͈̘̣̞̗̙̹̻̫̗̺͇̻͕͚̙͚͓͔̥̱̩̱̰͈͚͓͉̪̠̱̫̗͙̪̖̞̘̙̼̘̜͈̘́͌̾̏͂̏̆͒̋̌̊̂̃͊̀̽̍͒̉͐̆̒̿͌̅̓͒̂̀̀̃̿͂́̀̎̌̌̀͆̀̓̔̃̾̋͂̐͑͂͗͛́̀͛̇̾̀̋͒͆̍́̉͋͂̓̃̆͋̓̇͆́͌͂̍̏̎͐̇́͒̃̎̉͑̑͑̌̃̒͑̌͐̒́̎̀̈́̂̓͂̔̊̐̏̂͗͐̈́̀̈́͗̿͒͋̌͒̈́́̀̅̄̉͑̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅţ̷̢̨̧̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̯̻̤͎͙̬̣̥̙̭͚̯̯̳͈̦͖͇͎͉̬̭̰͍̰̻̤̺͖̜̜̳̟̝̱͚͉͕̜̭͈̥̤͚̼͔̞͎̟̼̘̲̤̝̤͖͇̠̖͍͉̺̖͉̻̻͙̖̻̪̥͓̬̫̣̮̱͓̫̞̭̦̲̼̟͔̣̞̳̦̘̥̞̾̇̎͌͊͐͒̽̀̎̆̿̔̑͒͆̀̑́͆̽̆̏̉̅̀̿̄̽̍̈́̃̈́̂̀̓̄̃̂͊̀̏̀̽̑̾̓̅̓͆̃̆͋̂̏̓̏̈́̅̏̓͂̇͊͋͐́̒̍͗̐̏͊̇̌̅͑͂̔͒͗͂͂̾͋̈̒̀̃̄̇̍̆́͗̓̎̉̐́̂̎͋̇̀̏͑̉̇̈́̽̉͂́͆̀̆͂̇̔̂͆̃̆̀̽̍͊̄̽̈͋̍̽̉̓͌̆̽̐͒͆̅̈́͒͂̓͋͋̒̈́̓̏̾͒̏̌̀͂̌̆̋̋͐̐̇̑͑̏̈́͗͐̇͗̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̷̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̙̰̼̺̯̳̥̘̝̩͕̙̹̙̳̦͉̗̱͙͈̘̟͈̞̝̝̝̖̜̘͈̝̘͓͙͉̪̼̗̲̹̭͉̮̝̥͓̜̬̰͗̅͋̐̀̅̈́͂͐͑͑̀̓͒̄̎͌̂̒̄̀̅͂̉̓̇͗̍̍̐̽̓̌́̍̀̽̅̀͑̉͊̔͛͆͌̀͆͛̀̐̔̽̋̓́̄̒́̔̎́̓͐̓̅͆̈̒̄͂͗͂́͗̈͋̈̂̽̐̌͊̌͑̃̈́̄̓̇̇̓͑̈́͌͊̔̀͊̑͑̂̓͛̐̇͋̂̈́̌̇̈̊̍͛̈̂̆̐̆͗͆͊̅́̏̓̄́̐́̌̑̃̏̾͊̍̑͑̔̆̀̋̓͌̌͋͌̋͌̈́͛̋͛̃̈́̔͛̽̑̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ą̷̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͇̲͓̝͍̭̟̰̭͖̙̦͚̦̼̯̤̯̭̘͙͔͙͍̮̳̜̺̯̦̣̙̱̦̪̱̫̖̺̘͙͕̩̰͍͕̻̘̥̪̼͓̪̠̮̤̟̙̳̮̦̯̖̮̮̫̻̥̗̥̠͕̻͈̹̤̟̘̲̞̼̝̙̝̗̱̟̻͖̥̬̙̜̠̥͙̳͇̻͍̪̮̭̜̤͕̫̩̤̥̘͎͈͕̖͎͎͔̞̺̯̙̪̻͙̹̤͇̺̪̗̺̱̪̘̜̖͓͙̮̪̺̰̱̱̠͚̺͖̣̲̟̜̰̠̬̩̘̥̘̫̼̞͚̯͍̣͔̗̙̞̰͈̻̯͎͉̌̏̈͒̒̒̅͛̂͑͌́̌̈́̅̃̓̇͐͋̏́́̈́̋̇̆̎̊͌̐̀̿̒̔̑̆̄̒̅̆̂͑̄͋̎͋̄̊̈́͊̈́̇̍̾̉̀͛̊̈̋̆̐͌͌̌͋̒͒̐̋̓͑̌͌̑̃̆̎͋̾͆̃̋͆͑̉́͑̍̄̏̑͐͌̀̽̀͂͗̐̏̅̅̊̐̓̑͗͐̍͑̂̽̈͋͐̽͛̋͛̈̌̉͌͊̽́̈́̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̧̨̡̛̪̠̖͓̤͖͈̤̠̝̩͉̲̤̤̝̮̖̯̯̪͖̠͔̝̳͈̪̠̯̱̯̱͔̳̭̞̳̲̞̘̣̠̯̟̳͙̹̳̱͇͔͙̩̯̱̝̱̠̻̲̦̝͙̹͎̺̫̞̲͕̝̤̥̼͕̣̬͇̲̪͇̮̝̳̻̗̭̠͈̫̮̖͕̹̠̥̖̦͚͖̫̻͎̲̭͓̘̺̜̝̰̦̦̤̤͙͉̯͖̤̝͖̹̩̝̙͇͕͙͔̖̬̲͉̳̪̯̘̗̥̱̤̭͋̊̀͐̉͗̊̒̾͗͗̈͛͛͊̽̏̎̊͂͗͗̓̑̉͆̉̊̉̏̐̈̐̿̍́̓̈́̊̅̈́̿͌̐̊̆̿̉͆̀̽̀̒́͂̄̈́̎͗̽̃̋̈́̆̃͂̊̍̉̇̅̈̇́̅͊͐͐͛̿̓̈́̽̎̑̔̐͑̉͑̐́̈́̋̈́̾́̇̏̿͂͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̛̲̝̗̤̣̺̭̳̼̞̬̬͓̯̝͖͎̩͔̟͉̄̓͑̒̐̍͒̀̓̓͋̾́̽̑̀̍̾̒̽̎͒̇́̈́̓̑͆̎̐̓̉͌̾̑͒̈́̆̍͌̓̿͊̂͒̑̑͑̈̃͗̉́̆̏͂́̏́́͛̆̈͗͑̓͐̈́̌̂͒͋̀̎̓͌̍̽̄̽̌̊̎́̈́͂͂̈́̈́̚͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅT̶̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̮̥̣͙͉͖̲̪̻̖̭̟̱̳̤̻͚̜̣̟͉̹͓̪̟͚̗̲͉̤͎͚̳͓͓͔̹͉̲̻̘̞̪͖̦͕͖̯̱̠̻̘̝͈͖̰̘͚͉͓͇̗̪̯̺̦͇̜̝̰̼͙͍̠͎̤̗̺͎̙̻̟̪̳̖̖̤͈̘̜̳̱͚͕̻̖̘͕̩̜̻̠͍͔͔̼̣̮͖̮̥͉̬̹̮̲̦͍̫̼̣͇͍̜̘̺̹̝̟̜̲̘̮̩̻̮̣̦̫̺̩̠͖̥͍̬̻̜̘̭̭͓̝̼̘̫̤̯̣̼͚͎͉̲͓̤͓͔̗̽̄̔̽́͌̇̈́͐̅̽́̊͆͒̀͗̾͐͋͂͆̐̈́̓̃͂̀̂̄͆̒̋͆̔̉̎̎̏̌͐̌̂̑̋͂͊̈́̿̋̃̃͘̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅǎ̷̢̢̢̢̛̜͓̪͍̯̘͕̼̰̞̹̭̙̺͍̘̜͉̤͉̥̲̥̙̤̘͓̖̠̮̱͎̙̳̞̼͍͙̪̲͎̙̣͇̙̼̯͓̠͕̞͙̘̬̯̲̱̿̉̄̌̈́́̋̏̅̊̔̇̒̋͋͌͂̃̓̄̊̉͐̾̏̓̓̈́̚͜͜͝͝ͅi̸̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̛̛͎̤͙̯͓̠̺̺͇̬͍̣͈̙̙̰̫͔̬̩̭̖̬̯͔̱͎̩̲͚̗̳͕̥͚̠̙̤̝̼͔͉̫̳̬͔̻̞̟̮͙͚̰͇̗͎̼̳͈͈̥͓̱͚͕̭̭͔̝̰̞̠̼̤̋̄̿̉̏͐͑̾̇̌̑͑̈́̈́̿̆̓̑́̈́̈̇̐̾͗̂̀́͛̔̈́́́̎̑̒͛͆̐̈̌̅͐̐́͐̎͒͒͋́̈́͛͂̓̾̇͌̒͊̎̂̓̽͋̿̒͊̂̄̑͌͒̈́̇̀̆͐̌̈͌̀̈́͋̈́̀̽̅̉̎́̄͑̏̿͑͊̊̅̐͆͗̾̄̄̑̀̚̕̕͘̚͘͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅļ̴̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̥̖̫̙̲͔̼͉͈̲̩͔̹̺͈̞̘̣̳̪̩̩͓̻̼͓̼̦͓͚̙̗̤͚̞̻̭̩͕̱͓̲̪͕̗͙͙̥͓̳́͛̏̍̈́̇͒͛̄̈̏́̔̈̈̀̋͐̚͘̚͝͝͝ͅͅş̶̧̢̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̪̰̗̪̥̻̦̤̰̘̝̬̲̬̖̺̣͕̟̘̱̞͈̟͈͈̺͔̝̪̲͈̘͕̞̞̼̱͔̦̖̫͎̥̲̳͇̞̪̜̯͓̬̦̪̲͔̬̯͇̙̘͈͍̬̟͙̹̖̺̙̩̜̲͚̺̞̺͎̻͔͈̗͎̦̞̺̠̮̝̠̝̼̺̫̼̗̺̤̜̺̰͙͚͖̺͚̻̰͍̰̣͈͗͛͒̂͌̔͛͒̈̐͊̐̒̈̌̑̉̍̉͒̐̐̉̂̎̑̑̅̀̊̍̀̅́̓̍̊͋̍̂͂̎̏̒͂̀̀͂̒̆͋͒̐̽̎͌̆̅͛̈̒̎̇͛̓͐̒̏̈͐͊̓̈́̀̋̂̍̈̈́̈́͂̽́̐͑̇͂̈͐͊̉̿̾̑̑̈́̒͆̔͐͊͊̒̉̂̑̈́̾͂̋͊͊͒̈́̾̋̓̂͗̎̾̄͒̀͗̈́̄̀̇̉̅̇̄̿̔̿̏̐̀̒̐̀̾̍̒̆̀̏͗́̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̣̤̦̝͖͈̮̙̬̟̘͓̹͎̟̹̟̪͎͉͓̗͖̥̻̟̟͔̖̱̘̬̪̹̣̠̖̣͓̱͚̦̞̹͖̲̣͖̭̻̗̟̮̬̦̫͍̘͓̮̮͚̝̭̯̼̙̼̘̟͍͎̠̩̳͔̞̖̥̘̟̭̮̪̻̗̗̟̀̐̍̀̂̀̏̏͐̓͂́̏͒͒̏̌̀̿̉́̀̂̉̔̐̂́̽̎̋͑̇̑̋̇̒̄̀̈́̔̓͂̾̌͆̃̌̓͂̀̓́́̎̐̆̈́́̐̏͐̈̿̆͂̂̈͛̓̓̈̇̉͒̽͋͋̀͒͐͆̑̆̆̋̈́̓̓̃́͆͆̀̉̒͗̏͊̎̂̐͛́̔̾̈́̀͗̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅḣ̷̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̭̱͉̥̮̼͈͍̜̜̻̝̗͙̗̺̼͕͇̤̰͈̼̣̥͈̞̼͉̠̳͍̙͙͚̞̻̠̹̫̦̝̘̳̈́͆̒̈́͒̐̓̃̃͛͛͊̔͋́̍̔̅͐́̈́͛͐̊͆͑́͊̑͒̓͋̈́͋̏̒͆́͐͆̈́̑͐͌̄́̅̐̋̇̀͐̽̏͒̓̉̍̽͗͛̃͗̎̋́̋̎̓͆̅̾͌̈̾̓̈́̃̀͂͐̅̎̑͋̋̎́̃̉̀̆͛͗͐̓̇͐͌̑̋̾͗̓̉̑̉́͒͑͋̌̇̋̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠a̸̡̢̡̡̡̡̨̛͉̼̣̦̺̰̱̖̝̤̖̰̱̟̳͕̜̖̰̩͎͔̞̫̭̱̗̥͇̦͉͕̰̥̜̻̫̠̯͚̞̦̜̖̥̰̹̝̠̰̯̬̮͕̞̯͕̯͉̥̯͈̰̲͍̬̪̘̣̹̟͎̣̼̳̺̘̜̻̙͖̜͔̠͙̬̪͕̰̰̣̣̫̣͈̭̜͎̰̼̓̐͐̋͋̈́͛̈́͐́̈́͂̈̋̉͂̒̎͗̊̾̏͐̾͛̈́̎̎̃̐̓́̾͒̆̃̄͆͒̍̔̀̌̋̄͆̀̿͑̍̽̃̾͋͆͑͐͛̇͑̔̐̐̔̎́̓͐͆́̀̿͊̈́̓͛̓̐̃̅͐̿̔̏̒̀̿͌̌̄̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̷̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̡͓̜͚͕̦̱̲̟̳̮͕͚̼̻̙̮̼̱̗̜̦̩͙̺̥̥̦̺̬͖̣̬̻̼̘̬͚̦̣͍͎͕̖͎̯̗̣̫̝̙̙̫͖̬̯̙̦̳̩̮̥̥̬̳̤͇̯̣̤̰̮̪̘̭̪̭̫̜͉͙͕͖̹̤̜̫͔̯͇̬̮̰̳̦͈̦̙̲̜̻̮͓̪͇̭͈̰̰̱̺̻͖̥̺͈̹̻̯̞̖̲͇̟͇̠͙̺͓͇̩̹͓̣͕͎̉̓͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̛̛̞̪̗͕̫͛̃̒̄̈̓͐͆̇̓̓̑͌̏̄͛̊͊̍͂͐́̏̓̿͋̀̃͋̐̋̐̌̃͒̓̈́͌̄̆͑̀̋̈̀̐̈́͒̽̔͐͛͐̋͂̇̂̔̌̈̄̊͑͌͐̌̄̆̅́͑̂̉̓̏͐̇̑̅̌̉͋̈́̈̔́̎̋̽̋͐̊̔̑̈́̉̿̏̿̃͆̉͂̈̿̉̈̓̃̑͗̆̇̊̓̍̑͒͑̓́̀̃͂̈́̈́̍̆͆̑̇͒̂̄͆̀́̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͠t̷̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̱͉̫̘͖̮̤̝͙̭̻̮͖̺͚͙̲͙̭̖̖̼̯̮̲̺̝͎͚̤̤͙̮̞̙͉̪̘̰̪̣̫͚̳͕͍͕̦̼̳̗͍̘̫̯͈͔̲͍̻̤̝̭̭͍̟̩̯̻̿̑̂̑̋̃̐͐͑͐́̎͆̀̅͛̽̓͌́̑̆̎̐̅̏̿̍͑̀̈́̀̌̄̍̏̎͆̈́̄̎̔̿̉͒͆̇̿̀̔͐͒̀͂̓̔͊̌͐̒̔̀͌̏͒͑̎̒͊̋́͆̄̈̏͆̒̽̊̆̍͋̌̅̎̏͐̃̎́̑̂̓̋̀̎̇͐̂̅͋͗̂̋͗̋͗̓̑̏̂̒͑͐̒̇̀͑͑̇̆͆͒͒̀̆̒̌͂́͐̍͑̃̉̈́̈́̿͂͌̇́̋̄̔̐̾̃͛̃̀͌̒̀͑̅̌̍̈́̊̈́̿̋̓͂̽̒̇̄͊͋͒́͑̀͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅo̴̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̨̨̢̢̥̙̻͉̱͖̹̣̼͇̥̦͎̞͕͎̼̝̣̰̬̲͈̩̳̪̫̙̯̜̜̬̰͚̟̗͍̭̝̪̦͚͚̻͕̣͎̻̭̩̼̖̗̲͇̱͇͖̦͔̖̘̹̻̥̯̳͚̟̹͓͇̳͚̗̰̬̪̮͚͓̦͍̭̟̬̱̘͇̱͕̪̩̼̬̞̘̯̠̟̮̹̝̣̪̖͊̿͗̈́̓̓̒́̀͌̑̾̋̔̆̒̐̊́̾͌́͗̋̀̀̃̍̋͛̄͋̈́̂͂͐̈́̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̙̮͔͔͚̬̙̪̦̙̦̭̹͙̮̻͍̱̠̩͕͚̜͉̬͔̟̱̗̜͇̤̮̮̭̠̖͇̮͎̺̱͔͚̝͍͎̺̱͍̪͍̜̖̠̣̲͕̠̘̰͈̱͚̞̣̬͙̟̖̙͈̟̮͈̲̺̜̱̟̯̜͖̖͉͖̯̺̣̙͙̻̳̝͈̗̰̖̣̖̘̬͓͚̝͎̳̝̤̗̱̘͉̳͓̞̺̗̣̗̞̮̜̻͕͙̫͚̩͉̥̰͙̙͇̰̫̎̊͑͛̀̇̐͛̊̊̏̉̍̈́̿͋͂̊̐͋̈̀͗͑̈́̔̓̀̾̆̂͒̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̨̡̛̛̬͔͙̗͕̟͇̻͓͉̗̘̪̬̹̟͓͎̤̗͕̥̲̬̹͕̬̟̣̲̳͉̟̯͚̩̮̪̥̺̳̣̘͉͙͔͈͍̥̥̩͎̀͛̓̔́̑́́͋̈̋̊͛̓͛̒̀̿͂́́̀͑͆͗̿̓͂̚̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅw̴̧̛̛̛̯̖̞̱̭̞͓̌̇̓̋̓̎̓̽̇̈́̔̿̂̈́̈́́̀̈́͛̏̔̋͊̑́̾͛̏̽̆͂̊̾͐͗̆̔̇͛̇̈́͌̀̿̾̈̓̆̈́̔̅̄̀͛̀̊̂̒̔̒̍̈́̋͛́̅̾͛̓͛̑̂̀͆͌̒̌̎̈̌̃̄͌͊̈́̏͐̉̃̃̓̒̽͛̑̀̓̌̃̉͛̐̀͊̒̃̓͂̇́̾͗̓͑̆̏̔͗̿̿̆̀̄͛̿̈́͌̎͊͆̈͋̍̂̊̎̇̂͋͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝a̵̦͉͓̩͕̥̗͐̅͒̎̾͑̃̎͝l̵̨̧̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̢̢̢̡̧͈͙̟͇͓̪͕͓̫̗͖̫̘͈̞̲͖̼̪̜͎̯͓͓̻̺͓̗̞̖̖̬̲͖̝̘̫̰̜̣͙̬͔̥̖̠̹̲̬͕͇̗̤͍̦̗̭̖̗̝̗̻̥̥͈͙̰̟̫̪̥̲͕͉̤͕̞̥̝̞̜̜͈͉̠̹̩̠̹̞̲͕͍̤̬̮̩͉̞̙̩͉̹͍͔̪͈͈̝̘͓̣͖̗̠̞̺͚̻̞̪̣̪̬̼̰̙̦̙͇̦̟̯̠͚͈̭͍̖̟̜̭̀̈͑̃̃̽̎̃̐͂͑̇̿̀͌̈́̑̈́̔͐̇̓͒͗̉̐͑̈̓̽̽̋̄̈́͆̆̌̽̆̇͗̊̊͊̋̾̈́͊͂̃͒͌̓̏̿̈́̄̓̉̈̃͛͆́̃͗̈͌͋̿̉̔̆͐̈́̋̈́̄̔̃̔͒͗̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅl̶̛̛̛̛̲͉̝͇̣̗͉̔̉̌̑͑͒͋̈́͆̈̓̅̋̓́̉̏̎̐̂̑̿̉̋̔̈́̔͗̎̈̋́͛̉͊͆̑̅̏̅̋̃͗̈́̔̓͒̏̈́̓̌͋̏̔͑̿̈́̀͛̎̍̓̄͘̕̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ơ̵̡̧̢̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͉̩̜͚̫̙̹̺̙̜̳̹̳͍̫̩͙̞̰͈̬͕̖̙̰̠̩͎̗̠̼̟̗̜͕͔̪͇͈͍̞̞̰͓͙̥̤̫͉̬̮̠͇̟̱̞͕̠̭̪̤̜͖̠̯̫̳̫͍̻̖̲͚̹̝̯̻̩̱̫͇͕̳̯̪͖̩̲̤̭͓͖̯͈̙̠͉͉̹͙͎̝̪̥̘̥͈̗̳̤͉̙̣̰͕͍̥̙͓͙͔̪̮̘̮͓̱̖̺̬̩̥͕̹̟̜̻̖͎̝͕̩͖͈̮̠̺̱̹̲͕͔͍͎̼̘̩͇̟̗̙̭̤͙͙̲͎̰̬͙̰̦̣̓̄̓͊̈́̌̿̓̅͐̾́̓̓͛̓̐̒́͌̊̑͌̇̈́̓̑̋͛͒̃̾͐͆̒̈́̋̌̒̓̋̇̀͑̒͑̈́͊̈́̂̀͒̈̋͂̀̇̉̌͌̅̏̓͛͊̿̊̀̉̾͑͋́̍̋͊̋̅͐͆̅̀̊͆̿̈́̔͒̂̈́̓͊̆͊̓̀̀́͗̉͊͒̽̉͗̉͆̄́̐̂́͑̄͛͑͛̉̓̔́́̈́͌̓͛̒̏̽̐̉̅͑́̆̋́̈̽͋͗̍̐̋̒̀͋̀̊̋̽̐̒̏̿̄̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẃ̸̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̲͍͓͎͎̯͔̥̤̮̘̣̞̳̪͙͖̰̝͚̦̖̤̼̮̝̰͙͙͙̝̣͇͓̫̟̝̜̳̰͔̬̰͙͚͔̞̫̘̺̙̺̘̩̲̤̪̺͓̝̙̯̞͍̞̖͉̮̞͇͎͕̠̱̼̲̦̪̥̗͉͚͔̟̭͓̖̙̮̯͇͍̼̤̠̗̬̙̖͓͎͚̫̘͍̣̗̘̞̙͕̭̥͇̙̼̹̼͓̗͈͓͚͍͉̹̬̙̘̖̭̯̠̰͚͇̪̘̦̻͇̳̩̤͎̞̦̪͓͎͙͈̖̞̻̩̲͖̠͉̟̗̥̯̹͍̲̹͐͌̍͌̀̀̑͐̋͊̾͒͆̽̓̌͆̓̒͆̇͂̏́͂̇̃̾̾͒̃̐̊̒̑̇̌̇̆̏̂̐̎̉̈́̄̐̐̑̎̀̀̾͗̓̾̏̌̀̇͊̉̈́͊̿̾̈̐̒̑̇̇̿̾̐̀̉́̉͑̓̊̋̀̈́̉̔̓͊͒͐̀́͊̂͊̍̽̌̒̌́̋̅̑̇̈́̉͗͗͛̈̑̆͐̈́̈͑́̇̓͆́̽̒̏͐̓̈́̄͛͛̊̀͑̃̓̈͊̑͐̏͋̓͗͊͆̀̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̲̭̳̠̩̫̘͔̰͈̫̮̻͕̖̜͎̥̻̫͍̘̗͙͕̜̰̞̘̟̮̮̪̟̟̲̼͚͍̣̠̘̬̰͖̙̘̰̦̝̝̠̘̳̰̗͍̟̤͙͔͎̹̜̪͓̹̺̬̱̞̺̩͓̫̱̺̣̦̳͚͔̺͈̻̤̬̖̜͍̯̤̮̣̙̪̠̩͓̲͕̜̫̮͍̭̮̜̳̣̤͙̟̝̖̠̼̘̤̰̱̙̙̗̜̣̦̦͎͓̱̞͉͎̹̯̪͙͓̳̼̦͚͎̹̙̻̹̭̤̙̩̬͈͚̭̦̳͖̮̫͎͍̟̙͎̞͔̯̣̹͈̄̈́̐́͗͐͛̌͛̑͂͒̏̌̾̍̉͌̊̐̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅj̸̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̛̛͈̰̬̭͇͉̗͈̜̭͙̤͖͚̙͎̳͉͍̻̖̗̰̹̳̟͖̼̥͙̦͓̬̞̺͚͈̫̙̩̺̐̐͋̐̍͗̑̇̓̑̅̍̃̈͊͒̈̌̍̈́͑͋̏̃̌̈́̈́̆̓͑͒̀̋͑̿͗͆̇̊͗̈́̌͆͋̋́̂͆̃͐̿͗̉̄͆̎̈́̓͂̏̇̓̈́͂̌̇̏̒̈́͒̈́̔̈́̓̿̆͑̌̄͊͑̾́̔͒́̑̉́́̌̔̋̎̇̀̉̊̇͆̅͊́͆̇̉̈́̾̀̔̊̋̈́͂͆͐̇͋͆͂̾̽̇̇̉̈́̌̒͑̇͛̽́͐̈́̏́̈̆̿̄̆̃̒̔̓̑̂̂̒͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅư̷̡̢̧̧̢̦͍̹̳͔̼̗̜̼͖͚̗͔̹͚͈̪̲̬̗̬̜͍͔̹͍͇̳̮̖̠̻̹̮̹͙̯͍̼͔̼̮̰̜̝̈́̉́̂́͑̆̽͆̈́̿̈́͌̍̽͆̎̏̂͑͊̀̒͋͌̔̓̌̽̈́̽͌͊̆̏͛̈́͆̂̌͐̀̌̾̈́́͌̓͊̓́̈́̾̈̓̂͒̆̐̿͒̏͒̑̿̄̾̈́̓͂̿̆̈́́̓̋̄̈́͋̅͋̌̊̌̄́̎̍͑̒̓̊͊̄̈͑͋̏͊͌̽̿̀͐̈́͛́̔̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅs̴̡̡̡̛͍͈̰͈̫͈̟̜͕̼̖̭̭̠̙͍̘̳͍̳̮͇̼̼̦̱̖̹̯͓̳͎̝̖͙̙̘̠͖͈͎̠̬͔̱͉͍͕̣̼͚̣̦̺̠͈̥͛̉͌̒̀̊͂͐̽̀̅̍̐̿͌̄̄͌̃̌̑͂͗̌͑̅̃̂̏̽̔̾̽̑̅̊͛̽̊̌̂͆̾͌̑̄̒̒̃̃̔̆̓̇̌͂̇͑̉́̓̇͗̉͂͊̊̅̈̆̇͆̾͛̓̎̐̈̃̄̉͑͋͋̊̽̀̀̈́̂̔̉̊͗̀̂̈́̾̂̈́̀͑̆̃̃̈́̅͊̋̈̊͆̈́̄̐̅̿̇͌̿́͐͋̊̊̅̓̆̈́̈́̏̊͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̙̻̲̘̘͚̪̼̻̘̼̰̘̯̟̭͍̹̫̜̦͎͍̟͍͍̩͉̫͇̝̗͔͇͓̙̮͔͔͔̗̱͙̖̱̼̻̠͍͍̝͎̦̥̖̦̰̘͚̙͈̗̰̣̮͎̘͈̣̹̻̭͈̭̘̘̘͉͙͎̘̬̞̗̻͚̬̪͍̯̘͎͉͇͎̱̳̻̻̼̜̯̙̳̗͉͙̪̦͙͇̻̪͙͈̭̩̤̮͕̪̩̠͔͇̪̭̙͇̫̝͔̼̜̹̯͙̠̊̾͗̀͆̐̾̌͑̿̆̀̓̉́̋̿͊̒̾̆̔̒̉̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̻̮̖̘̥̲̮̤͔̪̮̟͚̘̙͙͓͍͓͓̟̫̫̹͇̳̠̺̘̩̰͖̻̪̪̪̬͓͈̟͈̹̘̭͙̮͎͓̮̼̹̯̗̹̗̱͚͎̜̖̺̙̤̲̤̱͚̜̤̱͈͍͍̲̻͚̠̣̩̘̼̮͉͓̗̦̙͓͕͓͓̝̝͖͓͍͚̠̭̭͕̯̗̣̳̰̟͇̹͎͕͚̼͇̠̥̮̲̗̹̼̦̻̠̻͉͚̖̜̝̗̤̜̦̰̘̺̮͍͙̗̖̖̠̱͇̖͕͕̭͈̮̯̹̪̫̜̼̾̆̾̿̃͑͆̈́̿̀̈́͌͗̽̾͂̿̄̾͆̈́͗͆́͋̌̊̆̒͛̈̿̊̀̔̀́͊͐͆͐͆̾̀̄̈͐̈́̃͒̈́̃͒̏̐̑̓̿͗̓͋͒̂͑̍̈́́͆̃̈́͑̏̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛͖͇̟͓͍̥͚̖̝̖̰̣͎̙͉̤̻̝̬͙̥̫̱̺̦̯̤̣̖̺̖͉͙̝̣͎͓͉͙͕̯͈̝̘̳̘͙͇̜̺͚̥̦̰͉̝̬̟̱̯͓̖͔̟̟͕̫̙͈̳̥̝̹̖̥͇͚̤̘̰̳̣͇͍̭̳̟̯̪̖͇͍̩̜̻̳̮̮̹̗̟͈̖̹̞̦̺͓͉̼̝͚̰̙͉̟̠͖̳̬̼͍͍͉͚̱̫̦̳͈͖̥͇̫̯͓̰̤̲̝̲̰̭̟̣̙͈̋̄̆͒̅̍̋̋͗̽̆̀̈́͒̆̊̊̏̅́̀̀̒̿͊̃̋͐̄́̈́̅͐̉̈́̔͐͊̍̊̅͑͊̀̈͊̽́̉̈́̏͆̐̔̈̈́͊̓̀̾̈́̂̎̀̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅȋ̶̡̡̧̛̛̞͍͎͍̤̣̩̝̫̥͉̜̯̫͙͕͕̦͈̭̩̭̏̽̓̍̌̾̊̈̉̉́͂̏̉̆͊̈́͗͑̿̈͊̿͋̏̂͛͛͊͗̿͐̈̑̈̍̈́̔̔̆̌̆̊̌̚̚͝͠͝͝͠k̵̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̛̬̹͎͉̙̤̠̳̩͉̜̳̻͚̯̬̜̣̲̱̤̳̹̘̙̬͔̮͉̦̟̖̖̺̦̻̯̮̼̘̠̺̼̦͉̻̳͕̝̻̼̭͙̺̬̹̲̰͎͓͓̗̤̪̗̘̬̹̻̫̲͉͎͖̳̠̝͖̭̪̬̯̻̩̺͔̻͙͔̻̣̙̝͚͚̣̩̫͕̗̜̘͇̗̼͕̳͔̰̱̖̯̲͔̟͚̬̲̮̗͈̞͉͍̭̦̝̳̲͔̩̯̠̜͕̦̘͔͚̙̙̪͈͚̞̫̺̯̯͕̳̱͙̖̫̪̱̝͔̠̲͛͑̀͗̈́̔̀̇̈́̄̍̈́̈́̎̌̃͑̓̓̿͑̄͛̈́̐͂̄͊̉̀̑̆̽͌̈̃͊̃̀͌̉̍̈́̍̍̿̎͆́̏͊́͛̏̽́̍̆̂̀͆͂͆̈͛͆̿̽̉̔̋̌̈́̏̒͌̓̎̊̾͌̉̏̒̽̀̈́̇̓̿̋̔̾̔̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̜̺͇̥͙̗̮̯̼̪̦͇̼͎̯̹͔̳͔̭̖̠͈͕͇̯͔̯̹̯̮̻̱͍̹̹͓̰̜̬̗͈̭̩̙̫̣̗̙͍̻̬̼̟͔̯̺̖̣͖̥͈̖̺̪͈̹̯̼͚̱̖̫͖͕̩͓͙̜̥̞͓̰̻͔̝̘̜̝̫͈̳̩͈̼̼̠̤͎̠̤͎̫͙̳̜͈̝̩͇͙̠͕̱̻̲͉̬̖̦̻͎̯̼̻͎̭̼͍͇̺͔̱̯̥͓̠̐̓̓͐̂̄͒̍̀̃̐́͊̾̀̿̓̔̓̓͑̉͌͌͌̓́̃́̀̋͌́͆̿͂̊̎͊̏̑̿̈́́̎͐͌̎͛̏͌̌̊̊̿̅̾͆̓͊̾̒̌̐̀́̓͗̊̍̓̔͊́͋̄͋̄͛̒́̐͊̽͋̀̄̀̊̔́͊̓̍̾͑͆͑̐̍̇̃͒̈́̈́̆̏͆̈́̋͑͗̀̽̐́̀̎̀́̀̅͑̈́̋͐͂̇̑̉̍̈̂̈́̋̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̝̺̤͔̈͑͐̏̀͒́͋̈́̍̇̽̈́͑̊̃͛́̇̊̌̈̈́͗̈́͋͑̎̇̊̔́̈́̏͊̌͛͆̀͋̓̊̈́̉̆̄͐̒͌͊͊̎̿̋̋̄̃̇̅̇͛̓͛͗̓̇͑̄́̋̈́̓̉̅̏̀̇̒̂̓͛̄̒̿̅̆̾̾̿̑͊̌̅̎͌̊̾̑̽̈̀̉̾̅̈̀̾̏͗̔͂̽̅͑̽͋̅̄͂̇͒̃̑́̈́́̄̄̐͆͌̅͌̀̀̓́̓͆̊̈͑̊̃̍̽̿̿́́̋̐̔͒̎̽̀̾̆̃̂̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝h̵̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̘͈̹̳̘̥͈̮̪̪̠̪̬̟͍̲̦̹̣͙͚͉͇̥̠̜͔̠̳̤̦̳̫̞̫̭̭͍͓͚̠͈̖̫̘̙͕̻̝͓͙̹͍͚̖̩͕̯̤̼̭̫̳̺͎̩̱̭͍̮̠̰̮͚̦̻͉͎̲̱̦̜̗͇͇͓̠̮̝͖̞͓̱͈̜̼̱͍̞̻̮̯̤͚̺͙̼̫̯̻͈̥̯̞̦̺̬̬̺͚̥̙̺̻̻͓̗̥̘̞̼̗̬͖͉̯̦̩̤̹͕̺̫͍͇̹̫̪̳̫̺͕͖̻̙͖̀͊̾̎͒̋̓̃͑͒̓̆̐̊̿́̐̀̒͗͗̈́̆̆̔͆̆͌̐̔̈́̓̍͐̐̌͊̓̇̒̈́͗̀̈́̃̄̀͊̎͊̓̌̓͋̐̆̓͗̀̋̓͑̌̐̎̀̌̾̑̀̾̀͊͊̎͛̃́̂̔̓̔̾̀̏́͆͋̓̐͒̇̀̑̒̂̏̀͒̐͌̒͋͐͆̃̓̑̐̏̄͗̉̅͌͋̉̎̽̋͆͋́̒̿̈́̔͑̀͐̐͒͊̍̍̊̂̃̓̈̑̀͊̍́̿̊̑́̍̈̐̓͒̋͂̍̒̎̔̃̄͒͊̐͋͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅȅ̵̡̛̛̥͍̖̣͈̱̫̘̮͉̪͔̫̞͎̳͍̲̣̺̤̞̼͚̔͆̿̒̀̍̈́͗̀̔̑͒̓̊̋̅̀̔̿͊̉̅͆̒̓̈́͆̒̊̊̐̂̿̈́͗́͋͋́́̃͌͛̓͌̉̀͌̃͋̄̊͗̀͂͌̓̓͛̇̎̍̈́͂̇̀͛́͐͊͋̒͗͊̈́͑̅̆̌̆̀̑̊̅̿͂̉̄̆͐̐̈́̾͂͊̐̀̈́̅̉̒̓̿̉͆̓̽̿̆̓͗̐͒͗̓̇̂͋͊̃͗̿͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̠̮̺̥͎̼̲̩̹̲̭̭̹̣̣̤̮̱̖̜̣͓̯͕̹̺̬͕͙̠̘͇̫̞͔̤͙̰̘̜̠̭̣̫̱̮̝͓̣̜͈̤̩͈͙͚̯͙̯̹͓̻̯͓̠̲̗͓͖̖̞̦̝̱̗̺͔͉̼̞̹̼̦̫̰̯̭̫̘̮͈̲̗͖̦̖̘̖̱̻̭̜̟̰̯̦̰͖̭̠͍̹̰̞̱̩̮̗̘̻͓̮̮̩̠̠͉̲̬̻̞͉̖̯̮̖̬̻̳̠̮̝̝̤̳͍̝̙̬́̆̓̃̏̎̈́̇̽̓̊̍͛̃̌͌̈́̍͋̌̿̎͌̓̋̾̇̀̓͂̐̔̈́͋̎̔̎̐̈́͑͊̽̒́̊͌̈́̐̎̆̋̈́͂̆̊̌̊͛̆̆́̒͑̅̆͒͗̂́̅̏͂́̽̎̌̏̊̅̏͗͒̈̈́͌̔̒̾̓͒͐͂̾̋̋̈̊̂̐̇̄̓̓͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̶̛̛̛̛̛͖̼͖̅̽͒̃͒̂̒̈́̑͒̅̐̒̃̈́̅̎̓̇̉͗͗͒̑̐͛̐̓͒͆̑̌̈́́́͌̈́̊̀̀̇̄̇̽͗̇̈́̒͐́́́̎̉̎͂̆̄͂͗̌̄̊̀͒̊͌̽̄̒̓̔͗͋̌̂́̂͆͛͑̌͗̃̽̿͐̅̓͘͘̚̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ẅ̸̡̢̢̡̛̛͇͈̜̻̼̞̝̙̰̜͖̠̙̜͈̯̖̜͉̟͇͖͚͔̞̝̗̟̮̹͕͚̤́͑̓̐̐̎̇̾̏̏̃̅̐̈́̈̍̾̈́̈͗̋͂͗̃͂̿̔̌̈́̌̉̎̌̑͋̀̈͐̈́͆̉͗͑͛̏̿̓̌̈́̏̇̀̓͛͌̑͗̒͑͐͑̆̆̉̃̎̎̿͊̍̓̏͒̏̊͐̂̀͌̊̈͛́͗̿̀̉̽̌͌̐̃̅̀͋̂̄̒̍̿͆̈̌̽̌̎̓͑͗͋͂͌̆̍̓̇̈́̓̓̇̈̆̀̐͂̉̌̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅa̵̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛͈͓̺̬͚̭̼̱̱̜͖̹̻͖̯̖͚̪̟̗̳̬̤̜͉̗̹̘̩̟̺̜̗̳̩͔̻̘̪͈͙̻͓͖͍̯̦͖̠͚̘̤̮̰̙͚͎̠̪̭̪͎̙̘̻̤̗̬̫̠̰͈͉̲̺͖̯̮̭̺͈͉̹̘̗̼̘̤̰̬͕̰̬̺̗̲͈̹̣̪̦̼̳̻̼̖͇̥̹̭̫͈̱̗̹̬͔̳͕̞̦͎͓̼͔̳̳͎̣͙͍̝̮͕͙̖͓͇͖͌͆̎͒͒̒̏̎͆̏̈́̇͂̐̔̔̍͆͑͗͐̽̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅļ̸̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̘̱̤̦̜̬̫̠̣̜͔̤̜̱̝̳̘̤̣͎̬͔͉̝͍̳̭̫̝̣̘̟̩̺̯̮̬̯͇͕̗̹͖̩̼̼̣̻̘̝̹̭̙̹͚͈͕̱͍̬̳͔̘̜̥̮͙̪͕̲̻̳̟͖̼̮͙̝̘͚͇͇̻͇̰͕͉͕͇͕̺̳̘̥̩͍̠̘̱͇͉͉̗͇͖̻̘̤̖̣̹̫͍̗̪͕͍̪͚͈̻̠̰͇͍̻̖͕̤͙͉͓̲̻̝͔̫͔̠͚͙̭̰̟̼͇̱͈͔̣͇̭͇̻͈̰͉̝̮͕̮͕͗̊́͐̿̈́͆̏̀͊͗̊̽̀̍̈́̔̉̎̏̐̉́̌̔̅̆̈̒̿̾̀̀̏͊̈̀̀̄̍̓͌̾̏͒͆͐̍̓̄̃͆̂̃̒́͆̒͛͋́͛͐̀̏̈͗̎́͑͗̐̏̓͌̽̑̑̊̽̍̔͋̓̈́̌̊͑͛̓̅̅̐͐̋̋̇̈́̉̊͛̏̈͂͑͛̃̂̿̿̉̿͐̅̑̇̋̽͐̌̄̀͗̂͆̆̈̄͆̌̀̍̓̽̀͊́̋͋̄̓̓̋̃̒̊̀̐̍̀̇̊̆͆̀̒̔̀́̀̆̊̆͛͌̌̽͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅļ̴̨̢̨̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛͖̭̝̹̠̱̲̤̪̳̬̣̭̥̣͎͇̬͖̦̯̗̙̘̰͕̲̟̖̼̜̜̱͉̖͔͚̯̤̠͍̞̪͔̯͔̺͔̫̪̩̜̫̣̲͇̮͇̩͓̮͚̳̹͉̞͍̪͍͙̱̠̫͈̙͈̬̺̳̗̼̪̘̺̱̹̙̻̼̭̟̥͎͕͙̼͉͈̩͚̫̺͙̟̱͔̯͚̘̼̯̬̯̣̝̹͉̼̞̲̘̰̹̱̝͍̦̦̬̘̗̲͖͈͕̳̬̫͔͎͈̩̦̖̗̱̤̫̥̦͓͇͕̖̞͓̬͎̪̗̹̳͓͖̰̘̗̖̀̐͗̆̿́̊̈́̆̍̈̂͊͐̇̀͂̓̊́̽͑̄́̆̏̃̽̈̂̋͐̈̅̀̀̄͐̿̈͌́̇͌͐̃̓̇͋̾̔̎̋̍͐̀͐̓̔̐̑̓̃̋̔̉͆̀́̄̉̐̄̀͑̀̏͆̒͋͗̀͛̊͐̏͆̽͐͐̍̐̿͐̉̈̑͋̊͋̈̔̔͌̄͋̎̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̗̣̣̬͇͈̟̮̥̗͎̰̺̯̻̭͚̲͙̞͔̮͈̮̟͔͈͕̼̝̤̩̯̪͎̩̱̱̙̣͙̯͎̲̤̰͓͔̥̦̼̖̜̜̮̝̫͓͍̙̱̤͎̪͊͛̅̉͐̾͌͗̀̄̀̈́̀̀͑͛̀̿͊̏̆̔̃͋̉̊͂͊͑̇͂̀̉̎͑̊̏̎̎̐̊̀̊̓̇͑́̓̾̂̓͋͗̈́̌̒̈́̍̊̂̋͒̿̏̆͊͛͋̀̔̂̆̇̈́̅̃̾́̈́̾͊̆̀̿̐̍̈́̈́̍͗̈́̈́̀͊̂̈͊̂̽͒̋͑͊̇́́̅̃̃͂́̉͑̋͗̑̏͋̐̇́̔̋͂͊͒̂͊̿̀͆͌̂̑̒͂̀̎̿͊̀̀̏̿̌̑͋̉̒̈́͊͋͌̔̓̀͂̈̄̆̽̀̾͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅw̷̧̨̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̞͓̫͈̳̺̺̱͚͎̣̭̺̠͈̯̼͇̦̖͓̬̱̺̼͙͚͔͕̹͉̦̫̘̳̥͉͉̟̹̯͇̣͔̣͈̗͙̝͖̲̠̳̤̰̪̣͕̠̖̗̘͎̻̤̟͙̤͈̬̟͓̠̜͙̳̠̥̯̱̘̞̝̪̙̙̳̙̳̤̰͇̖̹̮̞͖̪̞͓̰͎̖͉̥͖̗̥̮̼̦̭̳̻͈̠̳̠͇̙͖̘̞͓̜͉̼̦̫̱̫̳̜̪̼̞͚͔̱̼̣̎͂͌͑͐̄́̽͐̆̓̄̓̈̓͊̈̏͒͊̿̏͗͊̒̿̈́̅̏͑͂̈́͛͂̾̈́̐͆̆͋͒̑́̋̍͗͂̋̑̌̋͌̌̈͗͆̌̋̐̀̾̀̀̈́͗͗̈́̊͌͛́́́͌̎́̽̓̒̈͒̾́̎͗͗͐͒̇̽̍̍̽̿̈́́̊̈́̏͑̍͋̅͌͒̀̑̌̏̇͆̅̈́̓̿̐̓́̌̆͂̿́́̈̀͌͛́̄͊̏̒̈̏̀́́̓̌̓̐̃́͌̌̅͋̇͗̔̇̿̽̃̇͛̅̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̪̙͉͎͉̦̙͈̟̬̜͈̫̜̣̬͚͇͓͔̻͙͍̗̳̙̝̩͕̥̩͕̲̜̜͇̞̜̬̗̩̮̠̞̥͔̣͓̲̫̻̙̻̱̭̼̥̣̫̣̣̖̠̜̤̖̗̮͍̼̜̤͈̩̜͚̬̫̰̜̳̩͇͈̑̄̇͊́̓̐̇̇̆̅̊̑̔̉̏̈̒̌̈́̾͋̇̒͗̋̔͌̀̀̋͐̍̈̐̅̾̿͊̅̌̌́̓̎͊͛͋͆̀͂͐͑̂̈́͂̔̍͑̇̊͋̒̃͆͗̌͒̏̇̊͊́̍͛́̅͂̌̔̆͑͛̂̃̀̓͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅḑ̷̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̱̱̞͔͚͎̤̘͇̗̦̠͉̭̦͚̟̮̼̜̘̫̹͕̮̹̯̲̗̲͍͚̰̟̲̞̩͓͔͇͙̥̗̲͇͔̟̼̥̣̹͖̟̼͉̗̩̄́̆͛͆̽͑̐̽͂̌̆̋̉͂̉͛̍̈̿̉͗̿̀̈́́̂̾̈́̄͗̅͑̀̋̓͗̂̆̉͗́̂̽͒̍̆̓̀̉̂̉̿̅͊̍̏͂̒̑͌͊̐͊̏̀̓̈̃́̍̇̅̇͒̊̃̆̓͛̽͌̂̉̽͒̀͌͐̐̔͛̐̋̽͛̇̓͒̿̑̓̀̉́͒͛̓͂̄͆͗͋̈̀̊̀͒̌̈́͋̊͂͌̈̐̀͛͊̿̐͛͋͛̓̓̀́̽̄́̐͌̅͋͒̃͋̄̓̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̮̘̮̬͚͙͎̳̘̞͉̖̰̩̫͕̭͓͎̱͎͎̲̤̠̙̩̼̙̖͕͍̯̰̥̪̲̮̠̥̠͙͍̺͐̌̅̆̋͆͊̐͗̓́͋̌̈́͗̇̂̆̉̈̃̉͆̽̔̋̈̔́̉̈̍̒̑̅̇́̒̉̄̈́͊̓̾́̔̈́́̌̏̽́̃̈́̈́͗̀́̄̆͐͛́̃̉̈́̈̅͐́̔̊̃̇̓͊̄͌͛̏̎̽̍̇̉̄̿̏̈́͗̍̌́͒͆̋̎͊͂͐̍̂̉̀̃̊̈́̑̏̌̃̾̇̋͂̽̐̽̀̔̃̊͌͑́̀̓̄̽̋́͂̾́̀̉̓̽͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅŚ̸̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͖͓͕̱̞̖̦͇̞̣̩̘̼̰͙͔͙̙̝̻̩̬̖͚̖̺͇͔͓͕̹̻̩̗̤̳̃͐͌͊͒̋̂̉͆̉̾̎͗̌͌̊͗̉͂̇̍͐́̈́͐̌̾̆̑̎̾́̐̊̈́̀̊̃̈͆̉̈́̃̅̄̑͂̀͋͐̓͋͗̆̅̾͐̒̑̉̏̌̃́̎̅̈́̇͗͒̌̈́́͗̌͊͑̒̅̎̀͆͌̅̉̃̍̄͂̈́̊̒͊̉́͛͗̓̃́͗̍̀́̈̓͒̓̇̆͑̔͗̽̔̔̊̆̆́̍̏͐̓̄͊͗̀́͂́́͐̋̅̒̓͋̃̀̿͂̍͊̔̓̉̀̋̎͛͋̀̊̉̈́̓̊̆́̑̀͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ơ̷̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̢͉̙͓̟͓͖̯͉͎̰͇̙̟̹̼̱̻̥̰̳̪͔͔̫͔͇̦̰͇̙̟̫͇̜̻̥̯͎͎̪̻̣͎̞͉͔͖̜̱̫̘͚͍̣̤̺̰̹̫̬̯͚͇̫̳͙̝̜̹͙̫̪͎̩̘̫͍̖̙̥̥͉̖̥̻͖̯̖̠̼̩̼͚̪͖͍̫̗͈͎̰̻͉̲͙̲͉͓̝̭̖͉̪̫̗̹͖̩̖̻̤̩̯̭̲̺͓̥͇̤͓͚̬͓̘̳͚̖̣͇̜͕͉̲̬̤͈͖͈̥͇̤̲̪̞̤̥̝̋͋̒̿͗͒̔̒̓́̋̀̅̏̃̐̆̑͛̓̃́̎̈́̄̀̽̋͂̒̓͗̇̋̊̏̑̓̐̀̆̑̄̎̚͜͜͝n̴̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛͓̪͙̦͈̠̣͙͈̮̺̖͉͇̼̦̝͇̮̠͇͎̺̤̬͈͇̦̞̖̱̯̗̥͇̲̻̻̯̠̹͇̘̣̬̪̗̝͖̼̠͔̯̗͚͔̱̺͙̣̯̠̗̹̳̱̱̖͖̣͍̱̪̯͙̦̥̰̙̤̪͙̞̹͇͓̭̮̩͎̲͉͚̹̠̮͖͖̪̮͔̱̜̫͈̱̠̯̠͙͔͔͉̪͇̯̺̫̣̯̝̹̠̙̪̘̫̥̳͓̱̞͚̥̠̠̫͎̼̞͈̭̬̩̯̺̦̳͇̺͍̋̅́̌̎̏̆̿̀̎̐́͗̈́̀͑̀͒̇͌̀̽̊̽̏̇̽͋͛̓͒́̆͛̌͛̍̇̿͆̃̇͛̈̅͌̀̓̄͑̾̓͊̌͊͒̾̈̏̑̂̈̑̄͐͆͆́͂͂̉̎̊͗̀̔̐̍̔̃̉́̈́͂̀͌̃̍̈̅̈́̑̾̆̈́̑̃̌̃͌̒́͂̓̓̀̽̃͋́͐̌̅̃̔̌̈̾̋̈̃̈̽͗͌̅̊͛͛̐̀͋͗̓̏͊̌̃͗̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅi̵̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛͈̹͖̮̘̪̼͎̪̭͍̣̰͔̯̱̹͔̳̼̤̳̟̝̬̞͇̞͍̻̫̮̣̻̫̣͈͚̭͓̖̥͓͖̗̫͖͔̣̰̪͍̙̤̩͉̼̣̹̹̲̩͔̭̰̦̮̯̥̦͔͓̣͇͗̀̉̋̑̽́͂̐͐̊̑̔̇͑͛̀̐̀́̓̍̈́̀͐́̏́͐͐̾̇͆͛͂̄̓͂̈́͐̎̐͆̈̾̊̀̒͒̓̐̎̆̌͊̍̉̿͊̒̓͂̐̊̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅc̵̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̻̯̪͖̞̙̥͙̳͍̬̮̬̜̭̮̘̟̻̝̞̞̼̤̘̜͎̭̹̩͙̘͍̥̤͈̳̼̳͈͖̭̝̩̜͖̭̫͓͎̲̜̗̜̲͓̫͙͚͖̦̙̠̣͙͎̠̟̼̳̻̖͇̤͇̘͚̞͍̩͖̤̱͚͍̹͖̼̠̣̟͓̺̱͓̺̖̗͕̳̰̳̖̤̫̦̻̤̦͙͔̙̦̹̘̗̪͎̖͇̱̬̻͚̩̖͔̖̥̙̩͖̼̺̘̿̎͊̇́̔̉̀̈̋̇́͐̈́̋͛̐̈́̅̀̄̃̆̒̀̋̑͆̆̆̋̑̐̏͐͆̏̀̈̽͊́̋͑͒́̈́͑̈́̏͂̄͋̏̀̓͂̑̅͛̽͛́̔̄̄̈́̔̓́̀͗̎̍̈̊̈͆̇̅̈̄̍́́͂͂̑̇̋̔͆͗͊̎̀̅̊̿̌̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ'̶̨̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̙͎̬̤͕͔͔̗͚͕͇͈̜̯̺̰͓̬̮̯̮̱̱̟̲̖̦͍̯̯̼͙̗̭̠̰͇̤͓̣̲̳̙͎͓̖̬̙͔̙̯͙̙͓̰͔̖͖͎̝̞͉͍̫͉̤̺̩̠̜̝̮͕͎̤͔̠͖̳͍̤̗͙̯̭̰̰̹͓͉̝͉̰̹̝͇̳͍͖͓̟͉̣̻͍͔͖̙͖̜̝͖̤͎̪͇̙̖͙̖͎̞͍̳̻̥̜̰̳͕͓̬̺̏̌͊̅͗͂̌̀̃̈̽̈́͐́̒̾̆̈̅̽͑͂̍̊͌̾̐͂͒̾̀̎̿̈̔͆̈̈́̆̐͌̍̓̓͛̄̎͌̋͋̈́̓̉̈́̆̅͑̓͐̓̓̉̌̍̾́̓̌́̓͊̈́͑̇̂͛̓͊̽͑́̑̿̅̀̑͆̿́͗́̐̏͆̐̑̈́͂̿̈́̎͒̐̀̇̌̉̍̆͊͛̀͗͗̾̈͑͆́̈́̎̑̂̈̂̃̅͐̆͑͌̌͌͒́͌̂̑͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅş̴̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̤̝̯̭͉̦͖̣͔͍̞̝͎̮̫͉̫͚͈̪̳͔̰̼͓̬̹͖̤̺̗̘̖̝͈̲̦̩̠̣͙͔̤̜̜̣͈̱͓̟̜͖̪͓̠̟̪̘͉̘͕͉͈̤̺̯͔͕͕͎̙͙̘̳̘̜̖̘̙̯͔̰͙̦̳͕͓͍͍͎̮͎̰͍̬͍̦͉͖͔͙̘̮̞̖̩͎̥̯̰̲͖̠̪̭̞̬͎̘̤̤̲̜̱̬̰͕̳̮̩̫͚̤̦͖͍͍͉̳̼̫̥͓͓̩̣̞͉̺̻̼̻͓̊̊̎͌̈́̃̑͐̿̓̋͂̌͆͂͗́̏̾͒̓͐͛̎͑͛̾̆̈̔̄̐̈́̿͌̏̎͊̓̓̆̓͐͐͂̂̎̂̈͛̐͛̾̄̅̓͌́̅̔̇̿͂͗̽̅̈́̌̓̇̒̒͛͊͒̀̀̆̈͋̂̿̂̓̊͑͌̌̊̏̐̾͋̀͂́̈́͊̇͆͗̍̍̔̒͂́̐̋̇̀̋̔͆̑̆͛̾͐͋̇͗̾̇̉̊̎͋̌͑̉͑͌̊̂̍͗̿̈́̽̃́̈́́͆̔̀̉̄̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̳̙͔̯̞̖͓͚̻̺̭̰̲͕͇̗͖̻̳͕̬̝̺͙̼̼̱̘͖̺̼͉͕̱̫̝̳̠̹̹͈̦̥̪͙̞̠͙̬̙̫̦͕͎͖̻̯̳͈̣͙̺̹̞̫͍͖͔̱̥̹̹̹̻̞̝̱̳̮͈̥̜̺͖̘͇͇̦͎͍̰̥̦̒͋̑̊̔͊́͆̑͂̆͋͑͗́̈́̀̑̅̈́̀̽̅̀̏̿̀̎̀͒́́̎͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̡̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛͔̬̝̥̻̮͈̖̮͇̫̤͖̗̮̯̖̼̜͚͓̳͕̻̣̠̜͍̹̖̗͔̠̭̤͓̻̱̯̫͍͓͇̮̤͉̣̭̖̟̭͓̼̤̮̲͈̣̦̬͎̯̥̼̖̝̦͚͇̪͍̼̹̪̗̼̲̗̳̫̳̞͎̣̣̤̺̖̺̖͍̰͔͕̤̮̝̣̪̻̭͙̳̳͓͕͎̟̺͙͙͎̙̦̮̹̙͚̞̲̝͕͇̰̻̰̭̦̬̟̱̥͕̳̹͙̰͚͉͚̥̼̬̦̰̻̖̯̩͎͓͓̪̺̙̯͇̤̖̹͇̹̤̹̼̂̔͒͗̔̓̃͐̊̂̀̎͗̇̽͑̅͑̋͂̉̽̊̉͒͑̉̂̂̈̿̐̽̾̄͑̾̅̏͑̋̏̇́̈́̈̆̆̔̊̈́̊̊̉͋͌̿̅̆̃́̃̀̓͌͐̓͊̓̀̃̒̂̐̿̎̀̑͆̓́̓̓̓̅̾͌͐̐͊̈̃́̿̈̋̂͊͋̍̑̐̈͊̑̎́͋̑̒̓̋̈͒͋̈́̈́̍̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅẁ̴̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̼͔͈̥̲͉͔̘͈̭͎͔̰͔̖̻͈̪̣͓͚̱͖̠͖̱̭̫̰̣͕̯̘͓̭̳̦̥̪̬͓̪̞̪̯̺̪̗̟̭̤̳̟͚̹̯̝͎̲̳͉̗͙̞̭̪̬͍̩͕̟̭͍͇̹̦̱̜̤̦̲̮̣͕͓͍̭̩͖͖͍̦̱̹̠̹͙̙̼̭̟̤̪̣̮̫͎̯̖̤̻̮̯̰̼̺̲͍͔̘̩͉͓͔͇͚̖̝͕̣̯̞͇͈̝̼̬̮̜̖̼͎͙̘͙̪̮̻̲̘̫̲͍̖̫̙͓̣̼̲̩͈̣͖̠̗̠̹̮̭̪̖͒̀̀̆͒͐̑̾͐͌̀͂͆̓̒̒̏̾͌̌̀̒̔̇̍̒̑͂̿̈́͆͌͂͒̅̌̏̓̂͊͂͌̈́̐̃̋̾̉͂̂̔͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̨̡̛̛̛̛̯͚̗̙͚̻͇̬̟̼̓̋͋̏̄̽́̏̔͊̋̽̔́̈́̈́͌̾̃̌̓̾̾̇͊̀̉̾̔͊͛̊̂̍̇̂̎̐̍̊͆̆̋̆̈́̍̓̓͗̈̉̈́̉̀̏̔̍̐̏̅̒͑͋̉̔̈̈̂̈́͊̅͒̎̏̀̆̏̓̊̔̓̈́͆͌̎̽̇̽͌̇̀͗̂̓̍̒͋̆̌̓̋̈́́̌͑̐̈́̒̓͑̐̄̈͑̂͑̇̈͑̍̀͑̏͐̿͆̒̋̽̿̿̂͋̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̴̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̣̘̟͔̹͙͖̥̥̘͚͖̬̖͔̲͍͎̤̪̙͍͉̫͕̮̣̺͎͈͉͈̤͚̞̯̙̗̙̟̮̦̭̼̰̳̗͎̹̳̺̔̃̆͌̊͑͋͒͒̋͛̅͂̏̍͐͂̽̀̌̓͂̑̈͒́͛͌̓̍̌̃̂͋̏̇̽̍͆̎́͗̂̋̓̃̀́̆̒̆̈͛̏̈́̓̇̀̔͗̆̈́̀̿̌̆̔̏̎͊͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝l̷̡̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻͈̙̤̼͕̦̹͔̝̩͍̼̪̞̼̯̤̻̫̩͓͍̺̝̰͉̼̮̲̥͇̲̣̱͖͉̘͈̯̜̣̪͍͎͔̥̳̞̤̤͉͚̻̠̗̯̩͚̹̺̯͔̺͓̥̯̰̱̙̜̬̯̋̓̇̈́̊̏̑̓̑̿̓̄̊̒̀̐̇͛̾̅̾̄̓̍̄̆̈́̃̊̆̑͗͛͌̋̓̊̾͆͗̄̌̄̂͒̍̂̿́̾̑̈́́̀̿́̃̋̎͑̉̂͗̈̑̾͂̏̀̂̀̆͂̽̂̒͋̒͆̽̄͊̈̃͑̓̀̈́͂̐͋̓̐̔̈́͊̎̾̄̋̓̈́̒̇͛̋͂̽̀̂̇̐͂̈́̓̉̒̊͂̉̂̒̍͋̔̋͋̉̉͊̐̆̈́̇̂̎͋͑̽̂̿̈́̓̆̿̉̍̈́̂̄̇̇̿̽̑́͛̇͑̓͌̎̀͂̈́̓̌̑̎̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅǫ̸̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͎̣̥̜͔̰͔̮͚̳̙̫̲̠̟̮̙͕̥̝͖̦͚̺̣̟̹̗̦̝̜̦̣͔̫̯͉̭̪̹͓̜̟͍̹̟̫̲̣̭͎͈͓̻̫͖̹̻̙͍̻̰̗̲͓̲̯̝̣͈͖̲̙̣̞̺̪͓̜̻̘͚͚̞̲̥͓͉̗̭͚̹͕̭̗̳̠͙̖̖̭̭̣̯̤̣̲͙͓̫̯͈̮̜̳͖̦̳̗̻̙̼̹͚̰͉̝͙͉͓̙̤̺͙̜͖̗̮̗͖̫͎̥̪̜͈̣̹̜̦̝͉͔̟̪͈̘̘̯̦͎̮͕͍̜̺̙̫̬̻͚͓̫͙̪̱̘̎͆̋̈́͂̒́͒͌͋̑̓́͋͐̽̑̽̑̊̀̔̍͒̃̀͐́͗̉̑͛̔̃̀̎̂̂͗̃̑̓̎̆̓́̃̑̈́̽͛̽̌̑̆͑͂͋̀̽͋͆̀̃͂̈́̍͆͋͌̑̒̊͐̇̊̎̑͗̇̅́͑́̈́̈̾̍̿̅̑͌̃̊̍͗̿͗̄͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̴̢̧̢̧̛̛̼̮͎̬̬̯̼̣̤̙̹͇̯͗́̌̃̔͂̇͒̌̅̃̈́̔̋͛̍͛̒̎͛͊̽̔͛̀̋͑̊͒̉̾͒̔͑̎̎͋̽̐̀̎̒͋̆̅̚͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅd̷̨̨̛̛̛͉̜̭͓̭̖̲̹̺͔̰̩͕̲͓̼̦̲̥͇̫̲̤̘͖͉̎͌͒͆̐̋̑̅͐̌̓̽̏͐͊͋͊̿̇͑̀͑̑̽̓̒͑͛̈́͑́͛̾̏͐̄͒̅̏̓̉̎͒̒̀̀̈́̈̑͐̍́͆͋̐̍̔̀̓̔̑͆̅̇̏̂̽̏̐̌͗̉̓̈́̔̐̋̿͂̊̔̌̑͂̇̅͊͑͌̇̑̏͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ ̸̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̧̛̺̟̪͉̖͈̗͎̟͙̣̜̯̟̮͍̭̟͈̞͎͈̘̬̖̠̠̪͙̱͖͖̰͉̞̻͉̝̘͕̬̹̟͍̯̺͉̱̭̭͙̲̰̗̠̯͔̙̻̦͇̻̳̤̙͉͇̺̬͖͚̲͉̻͔̤͈̲͇̦͓̯̣̙̪̘̯̳̠̻̹̼͍͖̜̥̩̪̤̻͚͙͚̫̘̠̞̘͎͔̱̳͉̝̲̼̖̙͈͎̮͎͔̦̲̣͓̞̮̹͖̝̥͖̙̲̜͈̟̝͎̘̜͇͔̰͍̲̺̮̙̰̠̠̔͑̉̽̽͊͐̃̒̋̑̒̏̓̂͛̀͆̈́̓̌͛͊̑̃́̾̈́̎̏́̄̀̇̆̔́̔̉͆̇͌͂̊͛̾͛̅̐̓̆̄̋̉͐̋̈̊͗́̆̏́̀͊̐̈́͐̿̐̈́̒̿̈̇̽̂̓̓́̈̈́̐́͆̅͗̄̌̒̆̎̀̿̈́̾̏̎́̋̅̔̒̽̉̎̋̂̐̈́̂̊̑͐̊̅͒͑̒̿̿͛͊̐̿̀̈́̏̽̽̋̓͑͋̾̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̸̧̢̧̨̨̢̪͍̭̗̲̖̟̟̮̯̹̠͙͇͇͔̼̦̦͚͈͖̫̻̞̼̳͍̪̬̰̖͙̙͖̩͈̠̟͈͚̝̺̩̪̘̳̫̬͈͙̪̳̞̞̞̯̣̥̰̞͙̙͍̝̹̰̹̲̭͙̠̱͓̞̱̔̀̈́̈́̀͌̒͊̊̏̓̄̍̃́̈́̅̀̔̿͗͒̃̈́͒̽͗͋͐̔͒̾̓̄̂̆̽̔̉̇̾́͒̓̈́͋́̈́͐̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅb̵̨̧̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̡̧̢̛̛͖̘̜̬̖͚͉̞̯͙̩̪͙̺̣̣̭̗͓̳̥̩̯̹̱̗̲̬̲̯̥͙̠̬̭̦̹͉͔̹͙̟̣̰̝̤͖̺͉͖̳̥̰̩͍̹̜͖͕͖͔͈͇͈̬͎̠͙̭̙̤͎͖̝̼̬̟̳̪͈̣̯͍͉͚͕͇̤͖̲̙̌͋̿͛̎̇̍͐̆͗̒͊́̾̈́̈́̐͋̉́̇̈́̈̒̽̒̉̋̓̌͒̑̀̿̌̅̇͌̏̿́́́̊̒̐̑̈̀̇̆͊͂̓͗̒̀̉͛̔̌͛͛͂̆̈͐̾̇̒̏̾̂̉̒̒̿͌̆̈́̈́̓̓̅̽̈́̑̄̈́̏̑̀̏̈́̾͒̏̎̇͒̈́̄̐͌͋̊̉́̀̆͑̉́́̇̅̎͗̊̈́͊̓͊͒̽̅̾̔̀̄̎͆̈́̾͗̀̾̄̈̃̂͗̽͛̆̈́̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ò̴̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̫̱͚̜̩̭̲̫̱̼̻͍̤̩͇͙̞͙̦̪̯̱̻̝̠̥̬̘̜̱͈͍̣͉̘͖̭̮͔̻̞͉͓̭̫̘̳̤̻̱̼̞̹͉̙̤͍̫͖̦̜͎͕͖͖̞͓̙̙̬͓͖̹̩̤̦͚͚̻͍̞̗̰̰̣͙̠̫̖̜̺̫̱̳͎̠̟̥̪̼̈̇͂͐̄̅͛̉͛̋̎͋̀̉͂̾̋̈́́̌̈́̂͛̾͋̎͛͊̈́͋͛̌͂̐̓̎̈́͂͑̌̾̽́̋͊̽̒̃̌̄́̑̊͑͆͒̃̈́͊̊́̃͗͒̃͛͗̅̓̾͂͒̀̄͒͑͛̈́̾̉̒̑͌̓͐̋̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅừ̷̧̧̨̛̤̭̥̣̜̥̹̩̪̬̗͚̲̬̼̪̪̣͙̞̥͖̮͎̪̱̮͐̒̇̄͊̅̂̑̒̀͒̓͆͒̾͊̉͆̋̎̐̋̀̅̒̾̿̓̍͒̆̔͐͆̐̿͌̊̐̅͋̈́̉͊̔̕̕̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̵̢̧̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̛̛̹͉̖̣̻̖̝̠̼̱̥̙̟̲̺͚̬̹̩̫̣͔͍͕̺͍̟͕͙͉͎̹̻͓͇̩̺͓̥̜͉̻̯͍͙̳̥͉̖̳̤̲̜̜͇̜͚̠̜̲͕̙̤̗̩͕̥͔̦̜̫̯̘͙͉̩͔̩͔̖̝͉̫̫̮̮̙͇̠̬̗̹̣͇̰͙͎̟͇͓͖͚͈͙͙̠̖͕̫̹̤̙̪̬͔͈̱̼͉̳̓̍̊̆̀̉̋̇́͐̍̍̔̾͋̍́͆͊̆̾̋̓͑̿̓͋́̊́̉͂̇͑̔̇̅͌̀̐̀̉̀͗̓͐̈͛͌̈́̔̂̅̇̂͑͑͑̀̈́͆̊̄͒͋̏̏̃̂̿͐́̂͐̍̂͗̐̎̐͛͒͗̀͗̔́̏̌͂̈̿̊̔͋̓͌̇̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̯̮̬̪̯͕͔̯̝̞̻̹̫̺͕̳̳̦͙̫̹̰͕̠̦̱̥̬͙̞͙̺̦͙͇̼̭̗͒̓̀͂̾̑̎͛̀̾͊̍͋̈́̽̓͛̒̈̇̀̈́͌̍͌͊̌̂̑͗̆̌̆̎̑͒̇̉̈̀̓̉̅͆̽̓͛̓͊̅̾̀̃̽̂͌̊̃̍̓̑̎̓̊͑͑̃̐̓́̓̿̓̿̋͂̌͑̋̂̿̅͑̓͑̾̓̈͒̔͑̽̈́͗̅͌́̽̑̀̔̋̅̈́́͂̇̉̽̉́͋̎͋͗̀̍͒̈͌̑͛͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̛̯̝̦̘͓̦̻̤̫̱̗͎̫͕̭̺̝͙͓̞͉̪͕̤͍̻̜̞̘̗̹̬̩̬͍̭̮̳̤̰̰̥̟͇͎͍̗̥̹͍̺̰̬̳̞̗͉̮̭̫̦̰̝̫̦̱̫̮̜̻͇͎͍̬̲̲͕̝̟̣̭̝̺̱̲̙̹̳̰͉̺̖͇̺̣͔̦̠̤̦̲̠͕̲̠̮̘͈̤̩͚̺͇̭̟̦͕̱͎̰͚̺͔̫͓͚͙͎̳̖̘̲̰̮̯͔̩͈͔̮͕͈̣͎̞̘͒̐͑̄͂͋̅̀̃́̅̍̽̓͑̊͑́̏̽͒͒͂̅̆̔̇̿̐̄̒͂̍̃̓͌͑̍͌̾̏̎͛̋͑̔͛͌̀̂̿͂̐͑̎̐͛̀̓̒̀͊͊̇̏́͋͐́͋͌̅͂̅̂̌̌̀͋̀͑̐͛̍͆̋͗̍̀̈́͗̒̓̀̔̍͗̓̾͆̍̂̈́͌̽̊͐̂̓̽͋̀̌͛̈́̔͆̄̅̐͂̈̒̀̂̋̎͊̓́̑̀̄̽̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̱̺͈̙͈̝͚͉͕̭̗͖̦̫̲͚̼͉̼͍̙͈͙̗̲̦̻̪̱̜̟̩̜̙̰͕̪͚͙͍̦̗̲̞̮̬̻͚̜̺̹͔̟͕̱̬̰͚͚͇̫̘͔̞̮̘̗̞͔̗̜̘̹͉̤̪̞̳̝̻͔͚̰̯͚͕̲̩̬̤̲̬̘͈̣͕̲̱́̍͆͊̉͋́̇̆́̀̾̎̂́͒́́̉̈̊̽̓̇̅̉̀́́̈́͆̒͐͗̃̅̇̄̒̑̽̄͐̾̓̈́͋͗̃̂̀͒̀͑̍͌̍͑͊̅͂̓̌̑̒͐͗̿̊̒͒̀͛͂̑͐̓͊̐̈́̽̓̽͌̿̑́̉͐̍̀̐͒̌̀̈̉̃͌͑͋̓̍̈̀̏̑̀̈́̇͒́̐̈́̎̂̈́̏̅͋̎̎͊̊́̃̾̀̎͋͒̄͋̃̀̈̈́̓̆̀̐̇̆͛̒̆̈́̊̌͊̓̊͛̇̽͑̈̒̀̓͐̾̇͂̐̐̀̑̐͊̽͛̀̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅr̴̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̞̤͍̤̼̠̦͎͙͉̩̞̤̤̞̖͍̗͇̣̜̩͉̥̦̝̮̗̥͉̬̳̣̮̤͎̻̭͈̫͙̫̳̰̩͓̳͙̭̲̖̫̤̗̤͖͖̝̰̤̱̤̣͉͇̣̠̗̹̖̣͎̞̣̬̗͔̼̞̗͕̩̬̫̟̰̝̘̮̘͈̬̪̰̘͓̟̺̞̺̣̩͇͚̲͍̼̤̳̣̤͕͈̰̤̞̞̲͓̹̘̪̣̰̹̫̤͔̼̮̒͂́̎̽͊͛̄̒̓̎̀́͂͊͌̀̽̈́͛́͊̽̈̉̔̀̅̑́́̊̒̌̋̈́̐̈́̒́̔͌̓͋͋̊̓̍̇͋̀̽̃̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅȩ̷̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̩̘͓̝̺̺̫̺̹̼͖̱̗̬͎̜͎͕̺̹̬̗̣̳̜̬̪̠͈̭̣̝̹̥̣͎̙̻̖̻̥͎̰͉̞̦̝͉̺̟̙̙̻͍̱̰̤̖̳̱̳̱͎̯̥͉̖̬͍̙̞̙̬̗̬̞̮̑̍͛̀̉͗̈́̽͂̽̂̇̓̅̒͋̈́͛̒̈́́͗̇̋̇̇͂̔̈́̾̈́̏̉̉̑́̈́͑̏͌̔̏̂̅͆̋̆̌̈́͋̃̾̓͋͒̽͑̈̎̔͆̉̀́̒̓̑́͒̃́̒́͌̓̌̍̓̈̈́̍̏̿̄͂̿̈̾̆͆͊͌̄͛͊͐̍̽͒̔̄̌͂̅̄̈́̿͑̇̒̐̐̇͒̎̉͌͊́̃̔̈́̃͐̈̆̓̈̀͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̴̧̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̜̼͎̘̼̝̺̲̗̹̠͖̮͙̥̬̺̪̺̜̪͈̻̖̬̦̣͚̭̠̺̞̟̲̣͖̳͖̙͓͇̦̼̠̩̝̠̹̖̗͇̫̝͍̣̮̣͚̹͖͈̘͉̣̘̥͖̙̗͔̙͖̼͈͖͍͇̪̼͇̩͙͚̙̻̪̝̘͇̒̏̓̓̇̋̉̀͂̂́̍́̎̽̃͛̂̈̀́̃͑̿͐͌̎͆̑̇̿́̈́́̈́͂̽̀̄̏̆̽̐̄̋͆̾͆̆͑͗̀́̑̽̔͐́̾͊̒̈͆̑̇̐̀̈͐̊͋̏͋̂̓͒̊́͂͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̧̯̬̰̮͓͈̤̖̙̘̞̞̰͍̩̼̤̤͍̠̭̭̞̪͚͉̠̜̟͓̰̗̖̦̳̟̩̟̫̖͚̮̮̬͇͉̣̞̗͎̰̺̗͚̜̗̱̙̱̰͈̫̭̟̗̩̫̱͉̥̘͎̺̬͖̳̥̝͓̠̮͚̖̜͇̰̮̤̱̻͙̲̜̪͕̬̣̦̫̝̖͙̤̱͉̟̲͚̺̯̣̻͔͙̖̱̱̯͌͋́̊́̊́̽͗͛̔̽͋̏̄̃̆̈́̃͆̄͛͂̊͌̆̆́̀̀̆͂̎̉̓̀͑͂̔͂̾̎̾̊̒̀͐͒͌̅̑͛͊̈́̾̈́̔̂̍̽̈́͌͋͒͌̓̾̔̑́̉̽̎̓̉́̓̂̍̐̆͆͊̂͆̈́̔͆͛̂̆́̈́͗͌̀̓̎̈́́̈́͆̑͛̉̐̀͗̈́͊̽̒͐̿̈̅̈́́́̅̽̔̓̇̍̋́́̂̾͂̀̀̀̊͋̀̉̇̾͋̍̍̽͂̎̈̀̈́̿̓́̎̈́̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅą̷̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̺̦̭̮̪͍̥̣͎̬̠̤͈͚͖̪͈̪͈̟͉̻͉̜̻̻͈͕͔̺͈̼̰͖͙̞͎̤̘̮̗̝͕̯̦̣̯͖͍̼͎̺̱̞̓̌̓́̈̃̈́̈́͊͒̅̆͐̾̀̉́̎̀̈́͐̐͒̂͗̾̔͗̽̏͒͆͂͑̂̆̎̽̉̏̈́̋͑̐̋̿́̑̓̏̐̋̂̈́̓̈́̑͑̒́̎̈́͂͗͂̐̉̽́́̒̏̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̶̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̫͎̪̙͙̜̜̬̗̻̺̥̗̘͓̠̪̟̙̱̟̠͔̬̪̜̘̮̻̜̣̦͉͉̘͇͓͖̞͚̲̙̄͂̃͒̃̆̑̽̀̒̔̔͌̔̔͐̈́̿͋̎̎̓́̈́͐͌͑̒̈̂̆͒̈́̎͊̍̏̓̂̓̈́̀͆̍̀̎̐̐̏̽̓͂͌͑͛̒̿͛͌͌͑̔̏͗͋̂̔̃̒̀̊̅̀̔̇̾̒͑̋̌̿̊̓̎̄̿̋̒̏͆͋̂͂̾͋͛̅͊̓̊͛̆̿͆̇͑̋̒̎̾͒̀͂̀̓͛͒̏̌̒̇̊́̃̈́̉͌̈́̄̀̓̀̀́̎̎̀̿͑͂́̋́̇́̎̓̉̔̒̈́̿͋̓̿͊̆͗̒̅̌̀͌͛͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅd̶̢̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̤͓̣͈̬̭̰̠͚̯̝̻̜͇͖̮̳̣͕̠̻̻̼͙̺̣̻̭̲͔͕̹̹̥̗̙̝͎̦̪̦͍̣̥̤̠̼̭͍̳͓̥̰̠̮̱̰̪̬͇̤̭̤̮͓̙̟͈̪̦̗̦̫̫̙͔͎̬̭̠͖̤̫̞͙͉̝̭̖̝͉̠͙͚̙̫͈̭͔̮́̎͑̾̐̍̐̆̈́̓̊͊̎̅̈̾͋̍̅̒̿̍̊̆̂̏̅͂͛͑̿̐̒͛̈́͌̌͂̔̅̔̋̄̋́̾̀̑͗̋̆͗̑͛̈̿͊̓́̍́̋̊̏̿̈́̋́̊͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̡̛̛͕̦̥̼̝͙̪̫͔̠̺͉̻̣̺̭͇͍̪̭̬̬̹̪̘̜̝̙̞̬̲͓͈̞̠̯̳̣͙̝̟̝̘̞̠̭͇̗̦̩̥͇͈̣͕̭̗̥͓̟̣̤̹̩̙̻͖̲͚̳̩̰͓̞͍̹͚͓̭͕͎̳̱͎͕̗̙̞̹̥̞̦͉̤͕͔̹͍̠̲̗̱̩͎̳͉̺̗̘̩͕͈̻̤̤̙͋̄̒͋̔͊͒͂̑́̀̿̄̒͒̆̊̈́͒̄̓̓̾̂͛̂̎̔̂͒́̋̓̀́̿̇͑͂̓̎͒͐̑̑̇̆͋̾̓̃̀͛̇͂̍̇̏̌̓͐̌͊̾̽͐͋̅́̄͛̀̉͆̅̌̅̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠a̴̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̟͓̙̪̜̦͕̪̻̱̞̫̞̪̳̝̰͉̭̥̲̦͚̥̤͇͔̣̘̰͉̩̞͍͕̬̰̮̰̯̟͚̞̹͉͙̹̯̼̩̜̳̘̹͔͕̳͓͙̭̰͖̺̯̰̲̥̥̠͎͍̲̳̬͈͔̟͓̬̙͙̳͔̦̘̣̙̹̬͉̣͚͈̙͕̲̼͖͈͇͎̣̝͉͍̙̦̹̟̥͙̖̤̰̣̰̼̺͔̗̱̝̟͍͎̟̤͔̺͔̣̟̝̠͈̲̬̘̟͉͎̦͉͎̻̼̝͇̙̞̻͖͇̥͉̬͓̜̠̪͇̣̒̇̑̿̀̆̓̌͊͂̀̇͛̈́͛̎̔̓̂̇̉́͛̏̇̐̃̒͗̃̓̈́̒̑̉̍̔̌͗̎̇̓̈̅̿̓̓̽́̾͗̏̈́͋̌̂͆͛̀͋͐͋͑͂̃̊̾̈́̃̿̍͋͂͋͌̇̊̎́̐̑̂͑̐̑͆͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̛̘̤̣̠̗̗̟̠̱͈̲̱̠̖̲͎̼̬͈͕̜̤̲̥̺̜̯̗͙̪̮̦̻͈̤͙͖̞͚̥͇͕͍̝̜̬̣̦̩̲̪̼̗̭̮̲̯̠͈͕̝̙͎͔̯̮̘͇̩͚̜̰͈̦̙̼̜̦͚̙̲͈̹̺̦̼̲͇̟̮͙̺͇̥̣̫̻̙̪̙̘̥̗̥̰̘͓̦͓̯̪̲̲͇͍̯͈̤̠͇̙̼̗͉͈̹̩̥̘̤̘̬̰͓͙̝̝̮̫̗̙͎̙̹̦̺̥͉͎̝̖͕̯̲̳̲̗̣̪͓͕̥̯̜͕̰̰̝̪̼̬̩̲͈͉̼̤̀̌̏͛̐̇͌̊̓̋̌̋̂̽͂̍͒̒̋̑̓̒̈́̈̄̈́́̌̎̈́͌̽̊̍̍̎́̑́́̉́̔́̉̍͊͌̇̌͋͂͛̋͂̒̔̿̎͗̾͋̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̢̧̢̡̧̧̧͔̩̹̦͕̬̤͇͈̖͉̘̖̗̱̤͔̰̮̳̘̬̙̹͚͔̝͖̫͓̝̯̹̖̺͕̺̮͈̳̦̺̰͇̼͚̥͎̫̟̝̼̣̺̦̪̦̞̤̯̹͍̞̫͖̞̬̗̻͈̠͎̣͇̠͇͓̤̮͍͎̳̩̩̺̘̝̪̞̝̭̙̜̳̯͇̲̤̫̪̙̥̳̖͚̠̥̘̻̦͍͉̩̘͉̼͙̲̬̬͉͎̯̱̙͙̲̭̬̼̜̪̞̬̭̲̭̪̞̗̟̠͇̳̉͗̈́̓̾͌̿̏̀͒̅̈́̔̈́̀̉̊͋̓̍̓͒̇̑̽̄̽̔́̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅà̶̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̻̜̝̙̟̫̣̤̟̙̺͎̟͍͚͖͔͙̤̫͕͉̳͈̰̰̹͔͉̘̝̪̟̤̪̙̘̖̼̥͓͕̺͕̭̪̯͖̣̙̞̯̼̞̘̬̙̬̰̳͉͓̪̮͍̲̩͎̼͖̟͉̠̩̬̺͆̐͑̓͆̆̍͊̈́̄͛̏̌̍̎̍͒̄̒͆̋̓̎̊̀͌̾͒̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅl̶̛̛̛͌̑̒́̆͐̑̽̾̑̉͒̅̃̀̓̀̂̀̍̃̄̈͊̈̀͊̀̿̈́̑̈̅̇̅̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅf̸̛̛̛̛̛̝̮̻͍͖̥̮̹̪̖̂́̈̑̽̇̔̈́̀͊́͌̍́̄̌͂̀̏͛̐̓̅̌̓̀̿͛̎̈́͗͊̈́̍̂̈̀̽̆̓̏̇̅̑̆̍̀̿́̽͆̏̊̈́̇͛̍̋͐͐̓̈́̓̅̽̑͒̾̆̈́͛̓̌͛̾̓͒̅̓̂̓̅̐̒̾̓͐̀͛̐̀̉̔͆͗͆̐̆̌̈̐͐͒̇̀̋̔́̾̽̇́͗̈̈́̊͌͗̾̋͌̀̒̿̓̿̑̂̈́̽̎̉̆́͛̊̍͒̃̾̎̽͌͋̾͑͌͆̀͆̊̾͆͛̏̊̄̂̀͗̈́̈́͋͌͒̈̈͐͗͑͋͂̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ ̶̡̨̨̛̛̠̗̻̻̠̰͚͍̟̩̱̱̗̫̫̦͔̣͉͔̝̺͈̼͔͓̳̻̠͙̮͙̬͙̱̙̤̟̦̙̤̫͙͚̥͙̙̦̝̝̠̤̳͉̦̘͎͇̯̪̹̟͇̀̀̿̈́͊͆͑̍̊̅͑̔̄͐̓̓̆̇̄́͑̄̈́̋̈́̒̀́͊͐̽̽͊͒̀̎́͑̍͋̑̒̅̈́̀̋̃̾̐̒̉̀̔͌́͐̅̉̇̐͂̐̏̏̄́̽͛̈̄̏̎̍̓̒̈̿̆͊͊̑͂͋͋́̏̐̐̍͗̎̃̊͗̎̄̌͑͋̀̄͛͆̔́̌̋̿͑̂͋̈́̄̇̋͋̈́̉̎̏͑͂̄͒̏̋̀̈́̽͗̿͋́͊̀̄̽̈̔̀̆̍̀͌̈́̌̾͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̵̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̝̤̗̮͚̦̲̣̭̪̥͙̥̺̥͚͎͍̻̰̥͈̱͚̞̹̞̲̝̮̖̩̗̼̘͍͍̯̖͖̼̬̙̠̟͕̟̘̖̬̰̭̻̲̽̇͌̍̐͊͂̋̇̏̓͂̀͌̋͒͋͂̐̎̈̓̊̽̔͐͌͌̃̽̽̀̅̋̀́́̒̎͗̀͂̀̉̽̍͑̎̓̑̆̏̽̑͋͂̂̔͌̉͆͆́̔͒̿́͗̇̀͑̑̈́́͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅi̴̢̢̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̝͉̮̬̜̰͚̜̝̜̲̙͕̗̼͖̠͔̦͈̫̟͙̗̘̲̪̣̺̬̪̲̻͎͚̼̬̘͍̟͉͍̖̰̙̮̯̳̥̹̠̞̪̹͔̭͚̣̯͉̱̠͔͇͈͓̱͖͕͉̫͖͙̯͈̠̰̭̭̘̖̣̥̮͖͙̻̜͚̮̣̰̬͉͇̗̝͇̳̠̖̤͙̯̤͇̞̩͔̮̼̻̗̯͎̟̮̼͍̗̭͚͙͚̪̲̬̘͖̭̮͕̲͔̙̘̍̈͆̓͑͂́͋̓̑̂͂̄̊́̃̃̀̈́̄̽̈̊̓͆̒̇̿̾̂͂͑̐̍́̎̆̽̂͂̍̅̃̔͊̊͋̋͊̂͆̇̓͌̐̏̄̍͑̑̈́͆͛̇̿̃̈́͐̓͒̾̈́̄͆͗̊͋̒͐͋̑̾͆͊͛̍̈́̽̾́͛́̿̋̃́͛̎̈́̀̋̿̓͆̉̌̌͊̍̈́̌̏̐̇̅̒̿͌́̀̂̐̾͗̈́̉̏̅͆̌̈̃̄̓̄̊̎́͑̄̀̎̈́̑̌̋̒̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅń̵̨̢̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̲̭͕͍̪̥͔̯̺͙͍̺͈̩̹̙̳͍̫̲̥̙͎̲̗͓̦̲̬̳̺̖̭͖̤͕̮͎̘̞͙̥̲̮̺̬̖̘̥̖̙̮̖̬̭̬̤͓̳͈͚̘̝̦͚̙̮̖̱̮͔̤̬̻̪̹̦̞̘̻̘̫̰͈͍͓͚̤͔͍̩̦͙̻̙̘̮̙̻̜͙͙͖̖̲̭̼̲͉̱͎̼͖̝̺̲̘̹̲̥͕̖̭̳̗̳͊̋̂͌͌͛̇̾̽͗̄̽͆́̓̉̍̃̍̄̒̐̀̾̓͒̾̀̈́̑̋̈́̓̊̐̔̏͌͗̔̊͂̄̋̀͆̋͑̓͌͂̇̋̅̈́͂̂͌̿͛̂̾͑͑̒̾̊̾̀̃̇͒͒̌̀̑̌̄̈́͂́͑̉̆̓̎̈̀̑̾̾̄̎͊̌̉̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅứ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̃̓́̊̒̈̀̈́͗̎̀̉̌͂̏̆̆̌͗̑͌̀̐͆͛͑̔̾͋͐̾̏́̆̈́̋́̍̃͌̏͊̿̐͋̓̆͐͒͛̓̇͗̔͒͊̾̓̒̊̆̎̑̓̉́̅̐̈̍̋͗͂̽̓̒̓͊̾͑͛̃̽͑̎̈̒̆̾͛̊̈́̃̂́̾́̍̐͑̂̃̈́̽̀̄̋͗̔̈́̓̿̾̋͌͛̈́̂͑͊͑͌͒́͂̑̎́͂̑̈̀̊̀͛͋͒̑̇͋̅̿̽͗̔͂̄̿͑̃͑̑̉͆͗̈́̆̾̉̾̿̔̓̈́́͐̔͑̓͊͊͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝t̷̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̖̙̤͕̲̰̯̺̹̦̥̦̲̪͎̠̺̻̺̱̫̭͓̲̬̺̺̼̩̖̱̺̲͖̥̼͕̩͇͓̥̩̞̼̝͚͉̲̠̓́̈̉̅̈́̀̍̀̏̃͑̔̽̈̎͌̀͑̇̅̏̏̃͐̐̃̓̀̿̓̃̃̀̓̓̅̍̉͒̉́̂̈̔͗̃͌̓̔͑̅̈́̀͗̈́̑́͗͌͛̈̊̄̍̓̄̓̑̅̀̏̒͛̋͑̿̏̌̋̿̐͌̉̋̇͑͛͂̏̓͂̒͂̌́̆͐́̇̄̌̈̅̓͗̓̂̽̽̑̽̐͋͑͗̔̈́̀̆̀̑̆̌̄̏̐͐͑̑̃̋̂̓̃́̓̍̉̽̅͐̒̍́̓͌͆͊̈̃̔́͆̓̓́̾̍̏̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅę̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̪̦̠̜͎̮̥̙̦̪͖̙̣͔̺̭̣͇̤͕̱̮̯͚͖̰̳̗̤̱͇̖̦̞̤̝̲̺̹̘̹̰͈̥͙̱̬̹̼̣̥̼̭̪̣̺̝̩̞̳̠̝̫̹̺͕̰̯͖̭̰̲̰̱̱̹̤̖̥̤͓̤͈̗̣̹̮̘͉̮͇͍͉̘̰̙͈̼̦̬̱̱̗̭̣̦̟͍̞̝͙͚͕̖͚̖͇̬̼̦̭͎̰̪̤̮̫̝̣̝̰̜̝̙͚̝̰̀̈̋̅̉̈́̏̀́̉́̀́͛̎́̈́͗̈́͋́̆̊̊̏̅̽̃̋͊̅̉́̊̃̊̿͂́̓̃͆̍̂̿̿̑̒͗͗̅̉̆̈́̈́̋̀͆̈́͐̅͂̅̒̃̌̓̂̒͑̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̨̡̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̘̯̰̖̜̪̩̱͓̪̘̞̙̱̳͕̩̭͈͓͚͖̫͙̤̻̩͈̤̫͎̟͙̮̬͇͖͈̩̯̩͇̲͍̬̰̗̤̥̪͇͎͍̼͙̻̳̮̝̙̪̙̞͇̝̯̪͇̹̰̯͓̗̫͓̟̲̞̝̞̘͙̺̼̠̗͔̠̯͚̫̻͓̬̖̯̹͉̪͇͔̦̟̣̩̖̦̻̩͍͔̪͙̰̜͔̤̮̖̟͍̭͍̖͎̟̲̟̳̭͕̞̲͎͖̝͙̭͎͍͚̠̞͕̰̪̭̤̭̪̟͍̝̬̳̼̺̱̘̜͎̜̯̹̮̉̒͌̐̉͌̍̂̌̅̒̒͗͌͋̑́̽̾̈̈́̒̔̈́͛̀̓͌͒́͆̎̔̐̀͒̎̑̌̈́͊̃̐̍̎͗̓͂̿̈̍̅̌́̾̒͛̃͛̃̈́̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̡̛̛̛͕̥̖̣͓̥͕̫̜̩̫͖̟͉̖͓̖͖͖̫͎̜̮̖͚͇͔̝͓̺̜̘͉̮͙̺̳̞͍̜̯̰̤̩͉̻̟̠̻͓̱̲̘͔̘̺͓̘̹̼́̾͒͛̍͆̋̈͒̓͛̇̀̃́̂̇͆̊̋̇͐̋̐͑͆̾͛͐̔̿͗̓̈͋̅͆̀͋̽̈̒̉͆̀̈́̏͂̈̿͋͊̊̅̀̍̅͛͊̏̒͌͐͛͊̀͛͒͂̌͗̐̉͑̆͒̈́̋̋͒͑̂̈́͐̾̓͒̍͆̒̎̔́̋͆͆͒͒̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠p̵̨̛̛̝̩͉̗̞͇̗̫̝͛̑͛̄̆̏̑̈̓̐̋̂̌͗̈́́͛̔̑͗̾̆̌̾̐̉͂͌̿̂͆̋̉̿͒̐̌̀̋͗̏̓̌̏̈̅̑̌̇̐̀́̓̋̾̉͒̓̎̒͌̓̾͆̀̃͘̚̕͘̕̚͝͠͠͠r̸̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛͉̹͔̙̬̯̥͎͚̪̠͚͕͉̺̦̜̥͎͇̲͇͉̯̮͍̰̻͍̯̬̗͖̝̬̳̬̬̲̪͇̣͔̱̠̪̦͔̝̩͖̼̖͙̬̮͉̺̝̮͔͉̭̲̪͓̳̥̱̺͖̜̦͍͓̞̫̠̞̼͉̭̳̦̱̩̞̫̣͎͕̝̥̮̮͈̪̹͎̦̣̯̟͚̯̠̫͔̼̫̼̪͉̣͍̼̩̘̳͉̞̜̱͇̼̻̬̻̻̞̣͓̟̯͉̜̯͉̠͓̮̩͔̱͔͖̤̘̠͓̻͈̼̼̦̪̬̰͙̳̟͉̯͕̪̟̰̝̝̗̱͓̙̪̗̯̝̬͈̤̯͔͊̌̌̈́̃̃͆͋̃͌̆̍̈́̀͂͒̋̑͑͂̐̆͛͆͊̾̆̈͒̔̔̓̉͋̋͒̄͌͒̃̐̆̈͋̀̋̔̈́͂̈̈́͗͋̈́͂̇̍̀̋͑̍̇̿̐̂͒̆̀͊̉̈́́̒́͊̾̽̐̑̐̑͑̓͌̎̓͊̌͊͗̈́͊̀̽̊̓̐̑͒́̽̊̅̾̐͒̇́̌̿̀̂̊̈̉̄͌̀̔̎̀̐̏̆̆͆͒͒͆̅̊̿̓͗̏͑́͛̓́̔̊̾̉̌͌̓̀̏̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḯ̷̡̢̛̛͉̝̮̯̲̰͈̱̰̲͎͉͔̻̮̗͈͈̜̦̦̭͉̙̣̫̮̩̱̣̺͋́̂͆̽̆̐͂͋̽͐̄̉́̓̿̏̔͐̿̿̏̐͒̌͆̑̔̇̏̇̉̏͒͌̀̀̄͐̈́́͋̃̍̈̓̓̓̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ǫ̸̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̗̜̣̭̫̫̖̣̩͓̹̻͚̖͖̥̞̺͎̗͔͇̰͐̇̓̀́̇͆͆͊͊̋͐̎̔̊̽̅͐̓͒̃̉͂̎͆͂̎̃͌̄̄̌̎͗̊̌̾̒̌͗̉̊̆̋̂̔̂̒̽̊̒̈́̈̔̀̑̃͌̀̔̿̆͊̀͋͌̉͒̋͂̏̽̊͐̓̊́̓̀̈͛̅̔́̈̓̑̃̎̾̊̓͑̅̔̃̓̓̿̀̌͐̑̾̈́̔͗̌́̌͂̄̒̒̑̾͋̋́̔̍̋̿̑̑͂̾͑̂̌̆̎̍͒͗͑̒̿̑̿͑͌̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝r̵̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛͖̰̱̖͍͉̰̭͓̜͍̰͔̮̳̱̲̲͖͍̫̖̰͖̜͔͍͖̰̩̱̰̦͔̲͈̠̫͖̤̺̞̦̳͕̠̝̮͉̞̘̤͈̲͓̣̩̰͖̤͈͙̟̼͉̘̜̟̞̮̳̥̠͉̞͖̱͍͍͖̖̯͕̻̺͔̖̫̪̼̝̦̳͖͖̰̠̦̹̣̈́̓̂̓̈́͛̒͆̇͑̌̂̒͆̈͛̔͛̒͑̈́̾̋̈́̔̊̌̀͌́͊̈́̽̆̅̿͋̒̈́͌̑̒̅̐̑͊͊̈́̾͆̏̾̈́̓̔̑̄̍̇̈́̊̄̽͌̉̋͛̅̈́̎̆͊́̓͋̄̀̋̐̈̔͋͗̇̔͊́̒̑͛̍̓̅̂̃̐̋͒̆̎̇̈̓̀́̿̊̆͛͊͋̆̈́̑̑̍͂̄̄̈́̇̾͌̌̈́̋̆̽͋̓̍̉̎̑͒͌͂͐̄̃̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̯͔̙͖͚͎͔̝̫̝̘̙̙̱̯͍͍̮̲̥̯̘͔͔̯̝͚͎̣̭̬̺̬̩̬̖̱̻̘͚̲̖̣͖̻͇͈̳̮̙̪͔̺͎̠͍̤̺̖̠̱̗̘̰̯͓͍̻̟̣̦̺̻̪̭̯̼̳̮͉͚̫̜͍͕̺͉̩̗̮͙̯͖̝̝͉̤̖͎̹̹͔̼͉̣̻͈̥̺͕̪̗̹̖̹̭̰͚̖̙͙̬̟̹̹̟͖͙͈̰̫̩̩̬̖̠͕͎̊̋̈́̋̄̒̊̀̒͒̅͊͊̄̄͊͊̂̔́̾̏͑͗̏̑̑̐̄̐̄́͊̽̇͆͒̉̔̊͐́̽̄͆̅͋͗͂̔̆̄̿̐͐̃̅̋͑̌͆́̎̇̅̐̇̌̊̾̉̇̒̏̿̈̿̔̅̄̉́̈̌̂̏̊͗̽͋̀̇͌͗͒̏̀͋̑͊͆͂̉͐̈́̑̄̉̄́͌̀̀̈́̏̒͌̌͊̈͊̊͗͋͋̉̒̍̋̊̎̐̌̋̉̅͊͑̿͒͛͛̔̉͐́̐͒̽̈̑̽̓́̈́̓͑̀̈́͊͊̇̒̄̆̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̢̢̧̡̡͈̻͇̘͕͙̭̲͙͓͉̯̳͍̥̜͖̞͎̭̳̲̬̝̞̥̞̩̣̬̺̜̞͙̲̻̼̻̜͇̯̭̫̝̟͙͈͉̞̞͍͉͇̣͚̗͇̳͎̏̆̊̇̿̓̅͊͐̽̏̔́̐͊͒́̽͋̽̎̂́̑̓́͂͂̈́̒͋̓̿̏͌̑͗͗̋̑͑̈́̈̇̒͗̽̉̓̓͑̐̀̄͗̃̈̒̄͌̽́͆̈́͆̏̎͂͌̀̉̍̾̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅ"̵̛̛̛̛͔̗̩͔̘͛̂̈́̆̍̈́̀͒̽̈́̍́͌̈́͂̿́́͛͂̇́̽̾̏̓͗̋̂̎̊̈́́̍̆̀̄͋̿̆̓̊̓̊̇̽̌̌̊̾͆̔̓̋̀͆̐̂̋͛̎̀͆̑̊̅̓̊̄̋̄̉̐̈́͒͆̈́̒̉̌̉̉̾̉̇̇́̓̈́͊̀̐̓̎͂̽̈́̀̀̈̑̆͆͂̔̈̏͛̊̅̀͂̊͐́͂͋̅̋͌͐̈́̌͐͗̈͂̆̿͒̀̽͗̿̾̐̊͛̈́͊̄̍̆̃͋̈͊̌̄̆̑̒͋͌͂̈́̔̆̑́̾͌̾̓̅̎̆̌̂̅͂̍̀̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠R̶̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̛̹̝͈̦͙̻̲͔͚̥̲̲̤͎̰̰̫̞͓̰̤̮͙̲̟̩͖̟̮̠̮̙̯̥̝̙͓̥͚̫̪͎̞̖̜̪̭̣̯̞͈̩̣̺̳͇̮̮̱̦̝͙̦͎̱̯͍͇̯͙̖̪̣͖̯̺̟̙͙̞͙̲̺̮̟̞̭̪͚̥̮̩̙̝͕̩̫̫͓̝̲̝̹̙̹̺͚̗̪̝͒̎̑͐̀̋̀́̈́͋̏̋̊̋̌̓̀̓̀̌̾̒́͗̓̔̌͂̍̎͆̾̏̍̆̐̒̓͂̉́̾̂͐̆̈́̌̀̑̊̈́́̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḛ̴̢̨̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̳̫̲͓̹̲̯̳̳̯̦̖̹̫͓̟̺̲͙͍̺̫͚̲̩͓̬̦̳̯͍̠̝̳̩̺̣͔̮̺̞̲̥͚̯̖̘͖͕͚͔̥̟̻̞̫̭͇̪͓̻̣͇̟̯͚̣͎̲̝̮̥̣͇̯̮̩̟̙̠̥̪̞̫̮̝̣̥͖̲̗̮͚̳̣͕̜̙͍͎̪̳͎͉̰͇͚͔͓̘̬̲̹̱̯̤̠͙͔̳̙̖̩̱̯͓̪̩̪̤̞̟̘͕̼̰̌̈́͛̄̃͌͗̽̇̈̊͌͗̐̈̾͑̓̋̓̍͋̎͂͋̈́͌̌́̃̀̋͗̊̈́̊͆̀̾͊̔̈́̀̉̔̄̆͂̆̂͆͛͊͛̊͋̈́͛̇̐̃̓̃͂̾̌̏͑̎̀̓̀̿͒̏̂̂̀̉̓̿̍̑͛̉̈́̉́̋͌͑͆́́̀̓̋̐̀͛̃͌̈̊̈́̐̒̇͊̾͛̈́͗̇͌̽͂́̉̐͗̀̈́̌̔̈̇̎̓̆͗͊̓̓͌̎̀͂̅́̊̔̋̍̈́̄̇̈́̏͋͂̓͛͑̆̏̓̒̅̃̿̀̈̋̓̈́͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̱͓̣͙͇͇̜̗͔̹͓̖͙̱̻̺̟͖̲͚͖̜͉̮̟̺̦̫͙̻̥̩̫̤̪̝̙̱̞̱̠̞͎͕͙̩̜͔̫̻̝̰͙͕̳̭͕̖̟͍̫͔̮̻̬̹̤̮̳͓̼͍̟̺̪̖͉̺̞͙̩͔͚̹̹͎̜̤̤̱̲̳̳̣̦̯̦̣̦͇̖͔̬̟̲͉̞͙̦̻͎͙͈̥̫̰̣͕̗͕͓̣̥̹̘̥͒͂͊̋̀̏̉̂̽̏̀̀̊̆̍͗̾̏̏̽̓̓̽̀̂̎̂̂͐́̿̏̃̆̓̏̆͋́̃͋̆̽̐͗̀́́̏̎̄̔̍́̌̌́̑͑̐̽̿͊͗̇̂̀̈̈́͌̃̈͋͐͛̎̀͗̾́͑̓̅̐͊͐̂̈́̅̈́͗̌̀̓̓̿̇̐̃͐̔̓̇̏͋̔̏̈͂̓͒̒̀́̂̍̌̋̈́̓̏̀̓͗̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̷̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̤̫̯̞͖̘̟̤̠͔̣̜̣̠̳͔̜͉̱̗̦͍̥̪͖̩͎̖̘̱̘̟̺͔̻͚̙̪̱̖̗̟͎͚͕̩̩̱͉̠̥̹̩͇͕̺̖̖̑͂̈́͛́̅͐͂̓͗̋̂͐̀͋͒͐̀̎̔̐̿̈́͆̀̄͋́̌̔͋͗̾͂̏̾̈͗̽͒̉̔̇͆̂̓̈̑̆̿̈́̂̊͂̒̌̈́̒̋̎̂̈́̍̄́̽̈́̏̄͗̈́̄̀̓̒̓̊̊͗͗͂̈́̇͂̔̍͋̊̄̑̀̔̈̋̍̊̽͐̈̾̽̓̀̅̾̄̀̽̃͐͆̔͊̀̓̒͋͋͋̑̿̒̀̍͑̃̓͑̎̃͗̅̓̍̅̂̆͗́͆̇̆͌̍̆̈̊̒͆̏̈́̅̉͒̿̓̍͆̋͂̅͛̇̂́̋̂̅͛̀̓̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅl̵̨̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̛̜͈͇̪̠͙͙̣̘̺̭̝̠̥̦̳̱̹̺͍̯̪͔̝̫͖̭̗̼͕͖͕̮̙̥̟̮͓̺̥̺̖̗̠̳̲̤̖͔̺̥̬͚̺̥̠̬͖͇̞̰̰̗͇̻͖̘͙̞͎̙̪͙̘̗̝̲̗̩͉̺̙͚͎̥͈̱͔͎̝̫̮͔̠̰̙͍͖͙͇̹͔̬̤̜̣͕̺̩̊͌͗͊͐̉͒̈́̌̾̎̀̓̃̈́͂̈̈́̍́̋̏̈͑̐̓͋̄̿̒͒̅̒͂͑̈́́͌̂̃̈̔͛̈́̀̈́͗͆̓́́̉̄̀̏͌̿̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅÿ̷̬͔͓͓͓͉͚́ ̸̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̺͈̲̩͉̥̟̼̻͖̪̜̪̝̻̞̟̰̺̺̻͈̬͇̗̫̲͇̣̩̥̼̱̰͎̗͙̬̮̻̱̗̹̪̹͉̹̜͔̝͉͈̤̬̱̭͔̳̖̼̗̘̫̪̩̯̗͍̪͓̠̤̹̘̱͍̥̹͕̩̙̤̖̩̳͎̰͓̠̩͖̝̻̪͈̰̺̖̦̭͇̗͔̰̣͖͇̳͔̳͉̰͙͕͔̥̝̰̙̼̥̻͙̝̻̞͓͖̯̼̫̼̥͕̳͍̱̱̱̰̲̲̘̰̭͔̻̖͖̜̳̟̥͉͇̘̞̮̞̩̞͈̩̰̻͔͎̦͔̭͈͔͎͖̎͆̃̒̓͒̐̓͂̅̏̈͆̆̑̉̂͊͛͂̔̆͋̏̿͛̊̒͑͂̀̄́̊͒̂̋͗͆̏͐̑͗̅̔̏̍̍͗̓̃̔́̃̄́́̏́́̔̆̅̊̽̏͆͒̓͌́̈́͛̄̓̎̓̂̌́͒͗̒̏͊̈̑͋͂͂̿̊͛́͆̓̓̆̉̿̇͛̉̋̔̑͐̽̽̽̓̈̋̈́̅̏̓̊̊̾̒͐̈́̽͑̌͛̅̎̏̊̾͛̓̒̍̋̀̑̓̓̀̓̋͐̎̃̀͂̇̌͌͌́͊͆̈̈̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅų̸̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̻̻͈̜͚̠̞̼͇͓̠̗̻̦̩̖̝̝̲̟̟̻̗̺͙̞̯̗̘͉̠͓̙̲͕͎̥̟̝̫̲̞̯͙̥̜̼͍̤̤̜̻̭̺̣͍̝̝̗̣͓̼̳̞̻̝͇̗̮͖̮̙̮̫̘͙̖̦̱̥͙͈̮̹͓̻̳̱͈͚̳̩̤̲͕̙̙͔͉͇̭̦̰̖̜́̒͛̈́̎́̃̈͊̂͐̈́͂̾̏̈́̑̾̾̿̍̈́̇̅̌͗̅̌̓̈̐̾͑͗͋͗̉͌̿͐̌̂̋͊͐͐̊͊̓̆̐̈́̒͋̂̌̓̾̆͗̋̎̎͛̾͊͑́̀̾̓̈́̂̇͂̐͂͒̌̓͒͌̽͌̓͆́̀͐̃͒̏̑̽̑͆̔͑̔̔͂͑̅̇̇́̉̉̿̇̒̔̒͒͊̔̓̾͐̇̒̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̴̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̩͍̱̦̗͖̼̳͔̹͙͇͖̥̗̰͈͈̳̟͔̟̪̹̥̳̺͙͈̪̳̬͉̥͕̳̹͕͇̼̣̖̻̺͖̤͓̠̼̘̫̭̞͎̞̭̤̗͔͕̪̜̪̬̲͈̬̼̠̗̝̯̱͗̇̽͌̃̑̍̊̽̀̉̓̏̈́̊̀̄̋͊͊͑̓̄͒̍̃̐́̉͊͋̀̾̆̀̒̈̄͛̿̐͐̽͋̀̌́͐̉̋͂̄̎̈̀̎̈́͛̊̈͊̈́́͊͌̐͊̉̓̉̔̃́̃͌͑͛̉͐̑̅͂͐̈́͆̊́̀̐̀̅̒̌͛́̒̈́̈́̄̀͒͒͌̀̓̽͊͛͊̌̽̆̾͛̍̓̍͑̉̀͊͂̈͐̂̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅċ̶̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̡̛͓̯̣̥̲͓̲͇͓̤̹̯̙̗͕͖̰̞̜̗̖̠̪̦̝͎̞̩̜̞͚̖̥̲̮̣̫͓͕̼̦̜͇̮͉̜͍̖͙͙̖̫̩̤͈̰̭̯͙̖̦͎̫̮̤͉̰̼̹̙̣̺̯̬̟͔̣͎̭͍̝̩̼͚͇̬̝̱̲͇͓̙̬͚̲͓͇̜͕̈́̄̽́͂̉͌̑̄̔͗͌̆̓̾̀͐̆̔̋̐̑̅̕̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅơ̷̢̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̢͉̜͈̳̣̞̗̜͇͕̗̠͎̱̖̘̞̲̫̲̭̙̠̜͎͓͇̲̱͎̜̪͉̗͎̝̥̗̤̖̻͕̘̬̭̭̙͍͕̖͇̱͓͕͈̺̙͔̦͚̹͓̗̻̼̗͉̘̹̪̘͕̩̖̞̳͇̜̭̞̰̞̱͉̻̲͙̪̲̬̰̙̝̞̱͎̆̽́̉̎͛̅́̈́͆̓͗̀͂͂̆́̽͐̽̑͂̋͗͂́̆́̔̀̄͆͌̅̽̊̃͘̚̕͜͝ͅͅm̴̧̛̛̛̛͖͓̝͙͓̩̫̄͐́̇̑͆̓̔͒̒̓̉̓̉͆̍̊͑̀͆̄͆̈̽̑͋̋̔̑̎̆̓́̉́͊̿̈́̀̈̽̍̂͗͛͋̇̍͒̌͒̊̆͋̅͂͒͋̎̇͗̓́̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͠f̵̧̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̛͚̜͖̙̣̱̖̦̰̭͉̲̻̯̖̗̳͚̤͎̜̮̜̪̣̳̜̤̻̭͖̲͓̲͖̰̹̦̩͇̦̖̮̺͖̘̻̬̟̰͈̥̗͔͓̘̳̱̲̞͖̹͔͚̣͔̭͈̻̱̮͎̝̦͉̥͙̼̖͍̳͔̩͈̯̬̗̭͍͚̞͉̳̠̺̠͙̯̯̭̘̰͓̠̥̱͓̭̘̖̲̥͔̳̼̭̙̤̗͔̳͙̺̰̠̜̦̺̯̤͓̥̱̥̘̓̓͂̉̍̉̽̈̊́̄͗͌̏̀͗͆̾̽̀̈́̇̈́̇̀̔͗́̈́͊͌̉͆̈́̔̔̏͋̋́̈́͒̾̓͑̇̏̋̿̋͊͑͊̑̎͌̽́̌̎̽̏̐͋͒̂̒͊̍̔̆̂̾̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̷̢̧̨̨̢̛̛͉̝̯̤͚͙̙̩͔̣̫̼̣̩̩̳͇̺̺̮͎͖̭͍̫̦͙̤̲̲͖͖̞͖̝̟̥͕̬̹̟̣̼͖̟͉̹̭̦̻̲͈̺̪̹̺̯̥̘̳̝͍̗̝͇̱̤̗̬̲̺̼̖̤̫̤̳̘̻̪̯̗̪̲̳͈͈̰͈̬͎͖̟̮̘̮̐̋͐͂̈͛̌̌̇̂̇͐̾̿̿̂̾̎͋̈͋͐͋͊͐̑̋́̃̀̓̆̇̊̀̏̃̐̾͌̊̋̏̄̀́̿̊̓́̾͛̍̄̉̏̄̋͌́̓̂̀̌̂̍̓͛̃̈͛̊̌͂̏̉̓̈̐́͑͋͂́̀̀̊̐̿̃̅͐̀́͆̄̂̏͌̇̃̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̡̨̡̛̛͚̠̬̺͓̮̮̲̱̠̽̎̒̄͋͑̏̓̆̽͒̆̈́̇̎͂͂̐̈́̃̂́̏̈́͆̒̄̉̉͐͛͊́̈́̓̈́̾̎̅̋̔͋͋̑̎̾͗̔̓̊͌̇͋͗̈́̒̃͆̀̈́̉͆̽͐̓̎̍̌̃͑͂̂͑̏̌̈́͆͊̈̂͆̾̉͋̉͐̒̍͌̎͑̓̐̌̈̽̀̍̀̂̊̔̀̈́͛̈́̽̄̌̌͛̌̈́̈́͆̐̈̽͛͂̾̂̈́̀̎̄͋̀̆͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ţ̷̨̢̡̧̢̧̮̪̫̘̼̻̰͚̮͈͕͚̘̝̟̮͍͍̘̲̯̻͙͍͎̭̭͉̪͉͖̩̭̰̫̝̭̖͇̠͔̖̠̬͎̱͔̩̜͇̠̳̻̹͕͔̭͚͓̜̰̙͎͔̲͙̠̬̱͈̬͍̘̜̤̝̖̝̙̩͔͚̰̇̏̎̈̚͜͜͝͠ͅá̴̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̩͚̞̠̺̘͕̰̘͔̞̹̱̥̤̙̠̪͉̖̼̭̹̞̩͓̗͍̳̼̗̲̦̰͕̻̞̞̮̞͕̹̱̰͓͓̠̖͚͇͓̭̠̪̤̝͕͍͈̖͍͕̻̦̟̘͓̭̥͉̖̭̱̬̫̩͓̟̥̝̳͎̫͕̗̜̦̳̭̠͖͉͍̞̝̫͔̲̳̯̦̻͕̻͇̦̞̯̩͍͚͈͉̰̬̻̟̯͉͎͙̱̟̘͔͚͍͙̪̘͔͇̘̥̲̰̠̻̯̘̘̻͙̻̮͚̮͇̝̜̹̤̤̝̳̖͕̻̣̥̙͕͚̳̹̑͑̋̀̃͂̅̈̋͒͑̍̄́̉́̆́̿̏͛̀̓̂̾̃́̾̊͆̾̌̈́̃̾̅̌͑̓̌̑̋͒̅̈́͒̀̂̆͌̎͊̂̈́́͂͊͌̿͋̽̌͊̾̔̅͐͗̾̈́̎̈̈́̀̍̂̔̄̄̈́͌́̈́͑͐́͒͊̒̍͂͊̾̀͛̈́̔̉̒̎̈͆̍̔̅̋͗̅̇̿͂͂̈́͗̑͗̾̉̐̽͊͒͒̓̂͌̔͂͌̋̐͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̲̩̥̟̠͖̥̞̠̺̝̗̣̎͌͌͂͒̎̏̔͑̽͐̈́̈͋̊͆̈́̈́͛͆̀̆̈̄͑̈́̃̎̔͆̒̓̅́̆̓͒̇͂̿̒͌̈̐̔̐͛̍̆̐̔̈́̆́̉̅̍̓̏̅̍̀̐͗͂̿͌̓̀̉̂͊̓̂̆͒͒̅͗̉̇̓̉̇̃̇̂̉́̓̆͊̋̈́́̂̌̍́̄̾̑̓̇̃̀͐͂̐̒͊͑̊̅̎̐̈́̆̉̍̏̈̌̓̀̈́͋̌̓̇̎̋͌̌͌͒̌̉͑͑̈͆͆̌̒̎͑̑̏̆͑͋́͂͋̈́̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅl̶̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̞̻̰̻͙̟̱̘̪̮͔̜͓̪̤̮̮̫͙̰̦͕͔̙̱̰̺̲͓͙̩̪̝̫͙͔͈̥̣̼̗̥̫͚̮̼̮̙̳̥̞̟̱̺̠͙̮̺͎̗̯̩͕̯̞̗͉̭̖̙͖͙͙̝̣̠̗̻͇̭̟̬̪̩̥̮̮̣̼̙͕͈̭̮̣̠̫̖̰̠̖͈̘̣̰̥̦̮̥̟̯̝͍̬͎̳̺̠͍͈̠̺̠̩͈̙̟̩͚̤͕̣͎͕͈̫͚̯̳̥̼̝̫̦̰̞̦̝̼͎̣̳̻̫̭̫͎͕̻̹̗̞̜͚̜͉̻̣̣̞͓͖̎͌̀͆͋̈́͊̇̎͗͂́̀̓͐̑̏̿̒̅͋͊̈́̎̄͂́̅͗͌͋̒͒̎͋̀͂̓̿͌̍̉̀͒̑̋̌̈́̎̈̈́̅̑̍͆̓̑́̊̋̉̍̓̎̌̄̑͂͒́́̑̈̎̂̇͐̑̀͛̽̌̃̅̊̀̃͋̒͗͆͛̽̽͐͒͌̅̽̽̌̾͂̅̇̌̆̑̆̄͋̈́̆̒͋̈́̑͌̌̉̆̾̂̇͒̇̂̐̇̍͒̿̀̽́́̍͊̌̎̐̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̴̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̳͓̲̮̞͍͎̠̱͓̫̬̳̳̲͖͔̱̹̳͈̫̣̺̮̹͔̼̳͍͓͙͎̞͙̹̳̗̼̘̱̳͚̱̘͔̗̝̪̺̳̜͙͈̥̠̘͚̲̭̻̞͈̟̟̬͉̲̞͕̩̘͈͍̝̹̺͈͖͚̯̞̲͕̘̲͍͓̹̦̲͍͖̭̯̜͚̯̘̟͈̬̖͚̪̼̞̞̹͙͓̫̻͕͉̦̠̣͖̣̫͙̦̺̭͚̺̼̝͔͚̘̠̹̠̬̳̝̻̬̝͎̦̝̞̼̮̹͈̝̦͖̾̇͊̅̑̈́̎̉̈́͌̂̄̀̏̈̅͊́͑̃̍̐̈̿̔͂̽͆̇̽͑̇̿̆̐͆̃̂̀͜͜͜͝ͅͅ.̷̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̣̝̟̗̦̲̻̘̟͎̖̟̜̗̙̟͎̣̜̟̜̘̬̻̘̯̪̪̭̪̠͈̲͙̘͚͚̬̬͓͖̼̱̹͖͔͈̤͈̳͉̲̯̤͓̱̱̹̺̣̹̬͖̠̳̥͔̬̖̖̟̪̲̱̦̫͕̳̩̰̱͉͙̝͙͍̘͕̘͚̘̖͙̭̣̬̦͓̗͓̺͎̼̠̗̟̘͓͖̹͍̫̫͙͍͉̻̭̫̫̣̤̬̗̪͚͖̹̖̦̜̼͎̦̣̼͚̪̝̩̜͖͓̖̻̳̮̣̲͛̈́̽̅̄͗̑̄́͛̅̉̔̓͂̂̍̓́̍̓͒̐̾̓̈́͒̿͑̾̊̀̽͆̍̈̓̆̿͛̎̐̇̿̆͋͋̂̂́̈́̒̀̅̑̋̉͛͛̈̌̈́̅̐̾̿͐̂̔́̊̇̔́̒̿̈̍͒̎̄̂͊̓̇̏̽̓̏́̀̊̈́̇̈̏̉̍̍̓́̈͆̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̛͈̼͇͙̰̺͕̩͔̠̝̰͈̠͈̹̫̱̯͇̘̬̳͍̝̱̼̙̮̼̲̳͍͙͔̬̝͓̜̗̜͇̹̩̲̘̯̫̖̳͎͓̹̼̲͉̝̼̩͉̤̭̩̭̟͕̰̤͚̟̰͖̥̥̗̞̼̦̙͚͍̬̠̯̪̪͈̼̩̭̩͔̫͔̟̙͙̬̬͎͕̳̬̩̱̘͚͙̺͎̦̼̘̣̞̰̤͇̻͎̣͓͍̲̲̠͔͙͈̱̰̫̬̤̰̯̫͚̳͛̇̎̆̿̌̀͌̄̓̌̈́̾̉̿̅́͑̿͆̀̓̇͋̈́̈̿̾̌̀͑̀͗̈́̀̔̊͒̾̀͋́̋̉͆̀̇͆̈́̏͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅẄ̵̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̢̨̛̼̟̠͔̹̝͉̱̰̙̙̝̙̱̬̞̙͙͖͎̥͇͎̟̭̘̟̫̩̘̼͖͎̮̮̼̭̣̫̹͈̭̝̗̺͖̼̪̗̬͈̰̤̜̼̗̫̱̙̳̺̩̙̳̦̺̣̫͔̳̳͓̰̯͈͔̪̟̟̭͖͇͉̥͖̬͕͎̩̮̲̭̤̮̹̭͈̖̟̯̻̥̤̮̜̼̹͈̟̤͎͍͈̮͈̘̫͙͎͉͔̤͇̰̗͔̙͓̫͇̜̞͙̫̖̺͓̱̟̹̘̮̮͔͕̣̝̦͎̲̘̰͚̯̻̝͕̘͕͓̳̫̳̯́̏͛̍́̇̍͛͛̈́́͂̃̑̔́͆̇̂͛́́̎̇̆̋́͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠ͅͅę̶̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̛̻͇̦͍̪̤̣̥̮͚̝͖͔̝̠̪̲͕̱̣̜̖̙̜̬͈͔̰̩̫͔̜̮̰̟̣̜̞̲̞̗͕͕̯͇͕̰̲̞̝̦̫̜̬̻̖͙̼̠̹͉̤͕̗̲̮̞͉̞̼̱̭̲̺͕̘̯̟̱̭̩̟̱̪̰͍̪̩̘͖̦͎͍̗̲͓̙̩̩̤̞͚̳͍̮̜̠̯̳̳̤̙̖͕̞̥̪͖͍̙̱̩͇̣̖͍̲̣̼͕̮͇͕̩̝̳͉̻͉̠̟͈̱̩̤̳͔̟͖͚̖̱̮̝͚̞̯̺͔̟̓̌̈͛̂͋͒͒̏̃̿͛̌͒̏͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̧̹̲̬̟̬̘͔̻̹̝͎͙̙̜̗͎̹̠̠̘͙̫͙̩̣̞̫̭̭͇̳͍͉͇̱̭̠̩̦̦͕̣̝̼̲̜͈̱̙̩̫̞̪̦̙̖̠͉̙̜͙̗̰̺̖͖͖̦͉̞͚̜̗̤͎͉͚̯͍͙̙̦̙̬̱̻̲̤͙̰̪̳͖̱̱̦̞̙̜̳͕̱̭͚͍̥̰̼͍̠̖̝͙͚̦̟̱̘̜̲͉̙̰̟̝̤̭̹̳̯̣̟̬̦̝̩̤̮͎͓̳͎̰̯͍͖̲̺̱̣̥̙̦̟̻̟͈̣̻̹̼̦͚̞͈͇̭͓̗͖͂̽̆̑͐̌̅̇͆͊̂̀͆͊̑̆̋̌̽́̈́̇́̒͆͆͌́͗͛͋͒̀̃̈́̈́̉͑̃̎̒͐͛͗̀̃̿̄̾͆̔̋̇̽́͌̿̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̲̝̩̪̻͍̖͚̳͚̟͎̖̞͍̳̣̹̮̯͚̱̫̱̭̩̺̪̯̝̰̺̥̞̯̳̤̝̝̰͈̯̪̦̜̥̼̩̜͇̱͔̰͕̦̫̬̣̬̭͈̥̭͎̣͓͚͉̦͙̞̳̞̫͓̜͓̗͈̺͔̫̥̼̦͓͓͔̥̯̖̱͔̭̯͍͔̺͎̱̫̻̖̻͇͚̭͖͔̣̪̦̯̖̱̮͉̲̹̯͙̣͍̱̼̙̟̼̳̘̭͇̞͍͙̣̰̩͕̳͖̟̦̭̺̝̞͓͔̖̘̣̭̠̻̖̯̭̖̘̦͇͚̩̝̖̯̱̮͗͛͒͒̉̎̀̒̌̅͒̽̿̊̓͂͂̉̿̊͊̄̄̈́͂̽̂͂̒͆͑̿̃̐͌͌̀́̔͊̏͋̆̑̓̊̾̅̑̉̈́̈̂̆̀̔̓̏͆̎̇́͌̀̈̒͌̌̔͑̐̾̌͊̄͋̐́͑̇̐́̇̎̒̈́̿̈́͌̀̃̽̆̿̅͂̓͗̽̇͌͊̅̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̛̹͈̩̝̤̘̝̮̗̮͕͎̻̙̙̮̞͕̩̪͖͎̫͈̮̣̟̤̰̰͔̞͍̤̙̱̻̰̙̰̦̙͚̣̻̟͚͓͓̰͔͓͉̬̾̋̔͊̑̓͊͂̌́̏̓͒̎̃͋̋́͗̂͋́̌͌̀͐̿̌̓̑̈̏͒̅̓̄͑͑̅̍͌̓̈́̈́̎̾̈́́̐͌͛̈́̃̊̎͊͛̈́̈́̈́̈̑̒̀̎̄̌̾̀͋͗̃͆̏̃̈́͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ỡ̸̡̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̤̬̗̗̭̩͈̗͍̠̭̖̞͕̰̹͍̝͔̥̯̙̠̳͍̬̹̥͈̳͔͚̜̳̝̖̺͙̘͇̝̩͔̭̤̹͔͓̩͉̝̱͉̺̠̗̘̱̠̼͇̤̜̹̝͉̠̰̦̺̖̜̫̝̬̤̲̹̻̳̗̣̪͖̯̗̬̞̖̟̘͈̟̫̝͈̹̖̈́̄̃̽̄̌̍̏͊̈́̆͑̈̉͂̐̊͗͆̒͛͗͗͌͋̏̌̉̋̈̀̈́̊̾͌̇̽͛̊̽̓̔̄͋̍̓̋͂̌̀̊͐̅̈͆̎͂̽̊͋̌̐̑̄̍͐̇̈́̽̈́͆͒͂̇́̆͂͒̀̃͌̓̽͑͊̉̌̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅư̷̲̾̀͐̉́͌̅̿̇͐̇̈̓͑͗̾̐̃͆̊͌̐̿̒̃̃͊̎͂́̅̍̇͛͐́̑̈̀̾̓͘̕ļ̵̨̡̢̨̛̠̘͍̰͓̖͖̗͍̻̥͙̖̻̞͚̲̙̦̰̦͔͒̂͊͗͜͜͝͝ͅͅd̸̢̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͕̘̖̩̳̪͚̮̗͚͓̜̱̫̼̯̹̜̱̣̰̤͚̞̺̗̺̳̤̯̳̜̤͖̳͈̦͇̪͔̰̻̣͍̩̩͎͇̙͖̦̼̖̝̞͙̝͓͕̻̲͍̤̠̩͚͙̻̻̫̼̺͍̯̝͉̝̙̘̖̻̳̝̫̙̰̥̮͔͚̪̰̰̥̭̪̯̫̠͎̩͔̬̫̮̦͎̣̭̗̦͚̘̜̯̳̮͍͙̻̼͔͚̫̭̲̙̻͔̙͓̭͙̱͉̳͖̼̠͓̮͈̲̼̫͙̹̫̪͍̜̰̭̈́̏̅̎̊͐̊͊̉̂̉̆͆̾̀͌͆͒͌̀͒̌̔̐͐͛̈́̈́̂̉͗́̈́̆͋͊̓͗̏̂̇̾̎̈́̏͛̎̑͂͗̈́̆̌̍̊̇̾̈́̆̾̀̄̌̑̈͂̌̑̓̾̾̑̏̃͌̈́̅̐̂̾̉̒̌̏̉̀̆̆̅́̐̔̿̊̌͗͗̉͌̔̍̌̋͌̆͑́̈͂̋̈́̒̒̇̋̅̐́̎̽͌̏͐̇͊̀̑̋͋̀̐͗͒̉̎̌̓̊͌͋͌̐̃̊́͌̋̂̐̾̉̌̊͂̑̀̇̎͒̇̈́̎̅̍̀͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̖͈̘̜͈̘̮̫̥̲͔͓͈̫̲̥͈̰̼͙̖̰͈͎̲͎̖̙̖̻̻͚̞͇͔͕͇͖̱̰̣̹̳̙͙̝̝̲̤͖̦̬̲̗̱̱̖̤̘̟̘̺̺̠̰̜͕͚̠̝̭͈͙͓͙̬̲̬̪͉̲͇͙̗̫̹͇̘̱͚͇̬̤̯͔̻̥̫̰̞̟̪̞̭͔̪̦̘͇͚̯̜̩̯̦͖̫̗͍͎̳̠̭͖̼̎̈́̎͐͆̅̐́̂̓̃͊̃̅̏̈́̎̊̂͐̋̉̋͆̆̓̔̎̔̏̂͊̆̅͋̑̍͌̅̽́̈́́̃̒́̊̌̅͂͒̐́̒̏̓͂͌͒̾͒̂̋́̈́̋́̾̀̈́͛̒͑̈́́̎̓̊̏̇̇̅̀͒͗͊̅̔́̑̑̒̇͑̇̒̈́͐̀̓̍̈́̈́͑̈̈́̈́̍̎̏͑̓̔̒̓͛̉̇͑̐̍̈͂͒̀͒͆̑̇̽̏̔͋̇̄̓͂̅͑̑́̈́̅̊́̈́̊́̏̽̋́̑̇̉͆̃̈́͗̾̋̓̌̀͛̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ'̶̧̢̧̛̛̛͈̰̣͍͕̮̰͎͍̬̘̱̞̪̖͖͙̜̭̞͚̙͓̖͕͇̣͍̯̦̱̠̥̯̩̲͚͇̗̦͎̱̪̬̫̫͎̲̬̺̥̗̩͓͎̗̲̣͓͇̲̤͉̣͔͋͊́̔̄͛̾͆̒͂͗̉͆̑̀̽̓̄͗̔́͋̅͑̓͛̈͒͊̎̎̊̿̈́͊̂̃͌̎̊̂̓̇̓̀̍͋̇́̆̿͆̾́̋̀̔̇͐́̔̑͆́͋̑̎͒͛̋̋̿̀̽͐̿͑̏̆̃̎̔͑̔̔̍̇͊̑̾̀̔̂̍͆̂̾̄̽̌̉̄̉̍̏̃̊̂̃̿̈́̊̍̐͐͊́̈́̈́̅͆̈̃̂̿̾͑̔̈́̋͂̓͒͗̍̔̈́̃͑̏̏̄̊͐̌̎̊̌̆̂̐̈́̓̾͌͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅṱ̷̡̛̜̼͚̱͓̫̻͈̰͙̩̼̪͕͔̱̠̥̫̞̫̫͍̤̣͈̱̬̟͈̜̓̓̐̀̿̈́̽̌́̂̆͌̆̅̅̑͛̃̅͋̏̾̃̐̓̂̔̐̊̓̌̓̉̔̂̌̑́̚̕͘͠͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̛̛̛͎̭̜̱̯̠̝̯̦̬̹̩̲̜̪̘͙̰͍̞̼͚̤̲͇̦̹̺͚͚̯͙̜͍͓͍̺̘̖̤̤̞̳̯̪͇̝͉͍̘͎̜̱͔̜͚̭̖̯̽̑̈́́̌̎̓͋͑̄̀͒̏́͒̓̇͌̾͊̋̈̐̋̔͊͋́̐̈͋̍̄͗̿̋͑̽̍̃̆́̀̐͒̉͊͌̈̊̾̈́̅̌̓̒̎́̈́̾̉͗̿͐̈́̌̄̄̎̈́̈́̾͑̒͒̈́͒͛̎͑̎̇̇̿͂͛̌̋͊̂̈́͐͒͊̒́̎̅͑̈́́̎̉͒̓̔͛́͑̿̿̈͆́͌̉̐̈̄͗͛̀̈́̀́͗͛͂͊͗͐͂̍̅̿̿͗͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅt̴̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̪͓̝̞̼͓̫̼̼̻͔̖̩͕͚̣̪̭̖͔͎͍̰̪̲̞͉̥̦̝̬̰͎̥̙̖̫͓̦̦͈͔̝̞͍̥̹̗͍͇̖̩͕̦̱̺̱̩̲̝͚̯͚̜̦͎̠͔̯̰̫̗͔͚̦̦̗͖̹̜̪̺̦̘̘̹̳͕̼̭̥̜̮͖͇̦̩͔̒̾͂͒̇͌̓̊̔̌͋͐̑̀͆́̔͂͂̾͐̉̈́̈̐̈́̓͆̽́̍̋̒̎̾̇͑͑̈́͒̅̑͗̀̿̀̑̃͌̓̂̍̊̋̽̑̏̌̋̌͗́͆͛̃̍̾̇̓́̔̔̅͗͑́͑̅͂̔͑͑̆̎̆̔͊̏̂́͛̊̃̎͋̑͐͋̐̾̂̿̆͋̆͆̾̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅa̸̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̭̙̲͚̲̜̭̰̖̘̖̞̭͔͉͔̤̗̭̠̟̼̩̳̯̹̗͍̜̞̭̻̟̫̦͈̩͍͚̘̹̼͔̙̬͇̩̝̦̗̎̊͒͊̀̇̀̂̓̔̄͗̿͐̃̌̿͆̈́́̀̂̾̊͋͋͑̋̔͗͑̀̐̎͐̏̈̍̈̾̾͂͊̽͑̀̽̃̈́̾͋̇͋͒̈̂̈́̏̓̏͗̇́̄̐̄̓͋́͊̔͊̌͒̆̐͘̕̕̚͠͝͝͠͠l̴̢̢̛̛͈̜̘̘͖̠͔͎̮̘͇̟̟͌̃̍̐̅͒͂̌̌̏͐̂̽̋́̔̓̉̉̇̑̌k̴̢̨̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̧̡̛̮̜̱͈̗͉̳͉̜͕̱̝̘̘͈͉̥̱̦̖͕͇̥̠͎̬̦̭̫̫̮̳͍̝̜͍̻͖̖̥̩̖̮̣̥̞̹̖͈̼͙̬͖͙̭͍͉̱̪͇̣̱͙̪̰̙̬̠͙̞̦̲̝̻͓̞͚͈͈̯̹̲̟̭̮͕͉͓̹̪͇͎̺̺̫̗̲̩̣̘̯͍̮̘͓̲̦͚̙͉̂̂̅͋̊͂̐̌̐̀̅͜͜͜͜͜ ̵̧̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̤̖̲̬͚͕̬̳̭̣̳͚̠̳̖̪͚̲̰͖̩͎̲̘̝̦͈̗̙̼̥̩͖̈̽̒́̍̃́̌͑̌̄̀͗̾̿̏̋͂̓́̐̑͐̍͛̌̔̽͋̑͐̈́͆̋̉̈́͋́͊̽͂̊̃̏́̽̅̀́̊̂̽̊̿̓́͐̌̄͊͌͐̍̃̍̍͋͗̌͆͂̏̇̌̓͑̋̎̒̐̊́̎̈́̿͛̓̔̐̍̐̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ą̵̡̧̨̡̨̛̻̘̪̤̬͓̙̪̬̗̩͖̝̟̝̪̗̘̪̩͓̖̦͇̟̝̞̎̽̾̋͂͂̾͒͗́̈́͒̿͗̄͂͋̉͐̐́̇̋̔͋̊́̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅb̶̨̢̢̧̢̧̢͉̤̣̙̮̪̙̖͍̥͚̞̳͔̙̜̩͔̜̹͔̪͉͉͔͍̙̫̞̲̱̳̻̜͉̬͉̹̭̖͙̘̣̟͇̤̘̩͍̠̫̘̯̟̌̄̑̋̽͛̈́̉̾͋̑̎͛̋͋̉͋̌͂̔̓̔̈́̑̈́͊͑͒̋̑̽̓͂̋͛͐̑̾́̀̋͋̓̽̔̎̾̔̈́̇̅̎́̓͂̋̅̉͒͘̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͠ơ̵̢̧̢̡̧̨̛͕̳̱͈̜̼̟̘͎̟̣͇̮̪̰̫͉͉̬̠̞̺͈̥̱̟̬̪̱̣͙̮̣̩̳̗̟̘̳̼̪̥͐̒̔̓͊̾̅̓̒̀̄̈̈́̑̅̎̇̏̏̀̉͆̓̌̎̈͊͑̒͌̇͛̈́̔̎̀̍͛́̋͋̓̿̀̐́͂̃̆̇̊̈́̊̑̾̐̐̃̊̐̌̇̐͑̾̇̊̌̅̑͒̊̈́́̒͊̌̈́̍̈́͂̑̊͂͂̄̈́̈̈́́̒̎̃̓̎̇̈́̾͑̅̊́͑͋̓̾̀͒̉̏̐̑̈́͐͆͛͐̎́̒̓̈̓̈̋̓͊͌̈̓̌̓̔͗́̈́̈̔͛̊̎̄̓́̈́̕̚̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅư̷̢̢̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̛̼͚̻̙̦͕͍̲͔̞̖̥̬̰̫̜͎͇̹̠̪̭̣̦͚̲͔̜̼̭̦̺̲̺̱̭̺͙̯̼̤̞̯̺̘͓̣͇̲̭͉̯̬̪̱͎̞͈̥̝̫͕̻̖͕̦͓̯̤̤̘̬͚̝̩͙̻̦͍̬͓͚͍̺̜̟̹͈̣̮̩̺̳̣͇̗͖̳̤̺̪̫̬̞̥̻͕̙̣̠̘͍̹̬̖̘͍͙͉̻̠̜̟̭͎̠̙̝͙͇͖͖͓̱͙̮̜̘̟̯͙̩̣͎̖͉̱̟̱̫̞̫͋̀͛̿̌͋̂͛̐̂̏͆̽́͒͆̍͌̏̐̃́̎̈́̒̾́͌̍̍̅̐̏̋̀̆̂͗̆̉̔͐̊̿̀̋̇̊̑̀̅̈́̈̿̒̿̋̓̓̌̃̉͆̌̀̽̈̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅț̵̛̞͉͖̼̟̳͇͍̳̱̫͙̹̙͍͖͖͚͎̱̟̞̣͎̫̫͍̩͉̝̣͉̣̣̰̠̫̰͉̦͍̳̟̈̐́̅͗̊͒̀̽̌̈́̑̈́̓͐͛̓̑̾̒̀́̉̃̎̿͊̔̔̍̒̅̄̍͛̓͂̿̌͒̑̐̌͗̆́̄̒͛̇͐̍̐͆̀̓̃̀̉̉͒̓̓͑̉̍̅̐̈́̀̉̑̀͆̇̍͊̇̔̍̅͂̉̏̈́̐͋͐̔̽̃̿͋͛́͂̉̈̎̃͛̀̈́̃̀̈̔̄̈́̍̅̃͐̑̍͊̋͂͗̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̧̨̧̛̛͚̝̼̝̘̟̣̠͍̭̭̖͇̬̹̥̖̥̰͇̣̯̠̩̹̱̪͙̯̺̪͚̰̦̜͖̦̤̫̦̘͈͚̝͕͓̫̹͚̠̰͔̦̺̞̱͇͔͇͖̲͇̫̤̤͕̙̼̱͙̪̠̗̜̖͈̗̘̩̫̤̰̺͓̰̟̜̰̞̻̯̞̗̭̯͎͎̙̻̘̜͙̯̩̙͉̯̫̲͎̗̱̳͖̮̰͕̪͍̫͈̠̳̮͉̥̝͈̼̰̞͇̙͔̙͈̯̙͈͉̲͖͕̝͍̙̻̠̣̝̩̫̥̳̳͕̝̪̱̥̥̹͔̰̘̱̤̘͖̱̩̤̲̟̟͈͙̬̬͙̻͊̒̄̿̑͗̔̂͑͛͆́̓̅̍̾͗̊̎̀̒͋͋̀̔̉̔̄͑̽͗̆͂̓́̈́̏̏̉̃̍͐͛͒͌̓̆̀̓̀͛̍̔̾̐̓̅̔̀̋̿͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̢̢̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̮̞̰͖͍͎̼̭̳̭̞͍̘̠̙̲̱͙̣̪̘̗̣̹̣̫͍͕͉͇̠̠̲͉̭̝̞̬̬͚̦̤̞̹̦̬̜̘͔͙͈͚̭͖̟̯͖̘͉̖̤͎̖̹͕̲̻̠̦͕̦̣͉̭͓̲͚͍̝̖̮̞̳͇̳̗̳̝̰͚̩̱̮͚͍̣̗̺̭͔̫̦̠͕̲̭͕̟̖̥̥̰̻̪̮̘̙͖̞̙̫̙̝̠̼͚̞̹̱̱͉͔̻̺̻̮̫̣̙͎̳̭̣͚̼̦͈͓̠̫̘̹̘̤̗̹̰͈̦̼͓̣̤̀̈́͗̌̓́̑͗̓̓̇̌̄̾͂̿̉̐͑́̌̊̀͒͊̀͆͌͌̈́͗́̇͐͛͒̃̓̀̒́̄̓͒̊́̉̈͋̋̒̆̾̑͗̓̔̋̽̉̎̄͂̽̎̏̋͐́̃̈́͑̈́͗̔̓̋̉͒̑̋̇͌͋̽͛͊̋͂̇́̆̊̽̃̇̋̄͒͗̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̧̧̛̥̭̘̗̦̲͇͉̹̯̳̼̮̣̲͍̥̝͖̺̯͈͖̭̟͎̩̜̯̪̹̫̙̞̹̣̬̦̥̫̲̜̙͕͍̳͖̫͈͇̣͈͚̥̺͍̝̰̻̤̯̗̟͍͈̮̥̮̘̞̮͔̲̝̰̹̟̊͊͆̀̂̀̃̓͒̌̑̂̊̓̄̾̍͆̂̎̅̀̌̇́̏͒̇̏͗̌̓̈́́͆͋̚͘͜͝ͅą̷̧̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̨̨̛̛͖͈̻̹̫͇̣̙̖̥̘̺͖̹̳͓͖̜̤̹͈̲̗̟̫̺̲͚͓͖̹̩̙̘͎̼͍͙͎͓̥͔͈̬̻̦͎̜̳͖̪̬̬̹̙̦̘̰̼͔̖͉̙͈̻̝͔̤̗̩͈̼̘̪͎͍̩͍͈̱̬̭͔̻̱̦͚͖̳̘̪̲̝̜͈̜͔̠̳̪̞͕̝̖͕͎͈͓̥͎̞̟͎̰̺̻̪̥͖̯̟͐̆̒͊̆͆̿͑͂̅͑̇͌̏͆́͐̈́̑͑͂̂̒̂̔̀̽̃̅̅́͂̈̍͋̓̓͆̆̃̍̎͗͋̄͋̾̑͒̾̔̃̅̔͆̓̓͗̀̏͗̾̿̐̏̈́̊̄̎͐̔̊͛͋̏̂̽͆̃̂̓̓̓̅̊͋̈́̏̿̆̄͐̽̄́͐̀̾̉̔̂̇́̇̽̐͊̍͆͌̑͂͒̄̈̿̾̇͗̋̽̅͐̍͆̈͑̎̊̈̑̽̔̿͌̎̈͂͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̛̛̛͔̟̩̳̖̜̗͈̫͕̟̹̦̤̙̤̳̲̝͎̜͎̖̙̙̼̟̘̱̱̼̥̳̯͙̰̠͔̼̳͔̣̮̺͕͍̞̜̰̳̥̲͍͇̪̩̤͚͔̞̲͆̏̇̇̆̅̐͆̏̋͐̓̇͂̀̏̈́́̔̈́̈́͋̾̎̊̏̒̊͒̄̒̈́̍͊́͗̈̊̆̅̀̏͒̓͛̔̏̓͐̽͛̋̑̄͛̑͌̈̈̊̋̇̿̇̒̃͑͗̏̃͗̊̅̃̽͋̑͆̎̃͋͆̍̆͊̆̽̑̉͆̆͑̊̽͒͐̑́́̆̋̈́͂̎̾̐̅͊̏̓͌̊͋͋̽̅́̌̽̅͆̏͛̐̀̈́͌̍͆̈̋͆̓͋͑̑͑̌̐̀͛͂̍̔̑̔̂͂͒͌̊́͑͆̂̈́̓̆̈́̋͌͌͊̍͌̽̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ.̴̢̡̢̧̡̨̟̬̜͖̣̟͇̠̹̤̜͚̩͓͍͈̼͙͙̫̮̪͚͇̮̼̹̻͈̱͇̬̠̣̳̲̜̪̟̩̲̰̹̘̰͚̬̗͕̪͙̹̱̮̦̺͎̤̦̖̼̜̰̭͓͕̰̜̖͖͓̯̦̮̰̣͔̼̽͊̏̊̀̉̀̏̚͜ͅ ̴̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̨͈͇̩͕͈͈̜͚͚̯̰̹̦̼̖̺͚̺̹̪̥̹̪̬̝̲̮̝͉̻̦̥͓̰̗̱̪̝̟̩͎̰̲̰̪̲͉̰̰̜̦͓͙̮̝͔̦̪̝̳̭̱͚̠̮͈̙̝̦̼̼̼̤͉̙̣͇̘̻̫͕͕͎̺̦̹̯͚͉̪̣̠̩͇͓̳̖̠̣͎̮̳̟̭̯͎͈͉̣͚͔̹̣̝͚͙̤̙͖̮͔̜̜̬̮̘͉̖͔̰̣̮̮̪̭̣͔̬̻͙̥͉̺͇̂̀̒͒̈̂̓̈̀͆͒̈̈́̈́̇̾͐̃̈́̆̎̿̏̂́̀͛̀͋̑̓̈́͗͂̓͆̅̋́̊͋̋̾̈́̑̽̿̎̽͑͑̽̑̏͊̐́̓̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅƠ̸̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̜͕͇͍̩̲͈̫̦̥̺̪̝͎͖̼̣̱̣͕̦̱̻̳̥͓̲̬̠͖̬̞̩̫̭̭͖̼̬͓̭̖̲̞̥̫̮̱̹̪͉̱͎̞̲͓̞̰͖̭̼̻̹̹̙̣̼͇̘͈͖̙̻̫̫̻͎̳̻̘̣̗͓̲̬̗̳̮̙̜͖̺̱͙̗̱͍͍̬͉̺̫̦̼̬̰̩̗̝̤͉͕͈̙̼̭̮̟̞̹̺͈̗̲̣̯̮̞̘̼͇̱͕̫̥̝͙̩̳̦̼̳̳͙͍̱̣͈̩̘͍͙̖̖̘̱͉͎̯̰̫͎̗̯͋̉̍̽͂̀́̽̐̈͋̋̔͑̑̍̊̑́̈͗̓̊͛̽͛͆̏̈́̑̿͌͐̈́͋͂̓̈́̂̋̅͊͑̓͋̅̾͋͛̌̂̊͆́̈̓͌̈́͑̑͗̒̊̆̽̀͒͛͊͛̀̈́̎̽͛̓͐̃͐̅͑͑͒̀̔̈́̈́̓̇̅͋̋̓̅̀̆̍̋͐̀̈́͆̃̓͊̀̋̔́̈́̍̐̌̒̊̈́̌̇̋́́́̉̋̋́̍̿̒̒͊̽͛̇̋͂̊̌̌̈̈́̋̒̈́́̐̽͗̒̇̆̔̅̔̿̿͒̋̍͐̾͆͗̆͐̓̈́̿͗̓̿̔̈́̅̊̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̴̢̧̡̢̢͚̖̮͙̫̦̼̮̹̫̺̰͓̩͚̞̜̫̫̱̙̠͉͎͍̫͈̱̙͚͇̲̭̺̦̪͉̥̙̼͖̳̟̮̹̯͌̋̅̽́͌́̄́̂̓̉̂͌̄̈̍̓̎̈͗̆̾͗̇͌̑̇̋̂͒̾͒̀̈́̇̌͑̏̽̽̍͘͘̚̕͜͝ͅ ̵̡̛̛̛̗͔̑͛̓̒̆͂̉̃͋̇̾̐͋̊̔͑́͆̿̔̍͋̊͗̃̋̈́̍̽̌̅̈́̋̈́̏̂̉͋͂͋̍̄͑̾̌̓͑͂̒̑̅͂̀̎̀͋́̑͊̑̋͆͛̆̅̇̐̂͌͛͑̆͋͌̈́̓̃̒͊̈́̍̆̿̃́͛͑́̓͆̾͋̄̅̾̎͐̏̂͒̀͌̑͋̃̈́̀̊͌̈̔̏̌͛͆̃̋͂̈̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅt̴̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̳̬̦͓͍͉͕͖̠͖̤̪̘̮͔͓̺̖̖͓̤̱̣͕̲͙̱͈͇̖̬̬̬͇̱̩̼̼̩̪̰̦̤̜͇͈̝̩̜͇̲̼̺͇̭̜͕̗̘̭̥͖̙̯̖͙̥̤͚̬̱͈̟̘̹͙̻͚̻̬̘̱̙͚̗̠͕̯̘͍̝̦̣͔̱̲̜̜͇̦̼͙̤͈̥͙͉̣̙̥̦̅͂̿̿͑̌̀̉̍̏̀͐̎͑̒́̈̋͂̅̌̑́̾̃́̽͑̈͊̈̉̃͆͆̓̀͒̓̓͒͗͋̑̏̔̉͐̓̉̆͌̌̀̒̾͘̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̨̧̨̛̟͓̠͓̯͇̼̞͚̥̝̲͉̳͔͇͓͔͉͉̗̘͍̺̳̠͉͑̌̑͆̾̓̓́͆́̈́̎̄̌̈́̀̂͆̉͑̏̋͗̔̈̿̌̂̿̑͊͑̊͂̄͊̓̅̈́̋̆̄͑̄́̾̈́̐̃̀́̆͒̎̇̿͆͒͐̐̀̀͐̒̆̈́̏̋̈́̅̆̄̐̎̽̋͛̉̎̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅi̵̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̧̡͚͖͇̬͚̠͍̼̫͙̺̭̜̱̦̖̲̬̺̗̫̙͈͇̝̼͚͙̦̬̖̜͎͇̦̣̜͉̣̪͈̭̜̜̖̜͎͖̱̭̥̩͖̦̞͖͚̳̮̹̩͔͎͚̘̗̜̰̪̣͔̘͈̟̭̝̤̰̬̻̭͉̩̹̘̟͍̯̲͚͍̪̪͇̗̝͔͎̤̘̻̖̮͇͎̫͓̙̠̯͇͖͓̱̦̫̠̫̰̦̹͚̜͚̭͖̇̊̈́́̋̄̓̒̿̾̔͐͋̎͒̒̈́̔͐͌̽͑̋̀̊̈́̒̾̈́̍̃͛́̌͆͗͛͐̍͌̄̌̀͆̈́́͌͂͐̿̐͐̇̓̎͗̋͛́̈́̌̃͗̽̒́́̃͑̀̌͛̈͊̌̐̀͂̀͋͂̊̌̂̿̉̔̈́̓͆̒̋̿̂̉̄̏̉̆̔̒̀͗̋̾̈́̋͒̑̐̈́́̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̶̢̛̛̛̫̤̮͍̹̺̙̼͉͍̘̻̱͉̲̯̲͇̦͖͓̗̠̼̖̙̗̳̻̯̞̔͊͌̆͗́̒̌̍̓̂͑̐͗͂̾̉͌͋͒̄̓͆͘̚ͅ,̸̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̲͙̭͉̲̭̟͈̠͖̬̳̤̘̭̘̯͚̳̼̹͈͇͉̥̤̦̺̗͉̲̜͔̩̬̙̪̘̱̹̹̯̭̼̜̪̰̲͔̙͔̪̥̭̳͕̫͓̙͔̝̦̪͎̜̞͓̳̪̭̪̠͍͑̄͐̈̋̓̋͆́̏̈̔̋͋̇̄͆̈́́̊̓̄̇͗̋̇́́͊̽̑̈́͆̆̑̄̿̈́̓̈́͋͂̾̏͗̊̂͐̉̆͋̐̄̈̊̏͌̊͊̓̓͒̌̐̓̔̓̉̿̌̄̎̌̿͑̌͊̈́̔̐̓͂̽́̔̀́͛͂̓̌̈́̑̾̅̊͆͂̊͑͊͒̊̆̅͌̂͆̈́͋̊̃̊̿͑̔͌͊̑͆̐̾̒̇͐͒̅̉͊̅͆̓̾̾̄̇̔̋̔͋͐̌̉̐͌̉̅́̽̅͂̋̉̎̽̈́̈́̌̓̿̏͗̑̒̐̈̈́̈̒̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ"̷̢̢̡̛̛̛͉͇͈̝̬̤̬̹͓̜̼̣̬̲̝̳̮̣̺̤̭̝͍͉̮̺̟̭͉̘͖͇̬͙̹̞̪̞̱͔͔̼̙̠͖̱̤̤͓͓͔͕͇͈̀̄̃̉̌̃͑͒͌̎̓͗̄̈́̊̿́͆͛̀̔̓̾̈́̽͆̈́̽̈̑́̈́̆͐́͌̓̀̓̀̆̑̽̊̐̈́͐̅̔̓͂͆̃͒͗͊͋͛̓̿̐̽͒̅̈́̍̐̃̊̅̇̑̒̈̊͛̐͒̂̓̑̋̍̓͋͌͒̆̐́̽͛̃̄̿̔̃̊̍̑͂͊͋̑͐̔͒̀͋̀̎̽̾̉̾͌̐̓͋͋͆͆̽͋͊͑͋̄̍͊͌̿̃̀̈́̅͌͌́̉̐͒̾̋̽̃̉̌͌͑̋̔̒̆̈͒̉͂͗̆̈́̾̌͆̐̽̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̱̙͔̟̩̗̳͍͉͎͎͎͈̣͈̠̖̼̼̮̼̳̙̟̞͈̩̫̳̼̙͓̰̦̦͇̥̭̩͍̩͕͚̞̩̞͓̠͉͇͙̳͇̦͈̱̝̰̜͕͙̥͙̹̥̗̠͔̬͔͕̰̲̻͕̺̟͕̤͇̒̇̈̒͐̋̑́̓̒͜ͅͅḩ̵̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̛̛͎̗̰̪̜̜̠͖̮̩̘̞̹̪̩̮̼̤̞͖͙̞̩̪̣̝̻̮̟͔̠̞̦̣̞͈͕̩͙̜̻̭͙̬̺̰̲͙̘͒̓́̏̇̈́̇̿͒̈̅́̍̎̆̂̔̔̉͛̀̓͑̓̾̀̉̽̏̈́͂̂͛̔̅̇́͒͐̾͌̉̔̄̊̾̀͗̇́͛̄̊̽̓̍̎̅̒͌̑̈́̎̓̓͌̒̀̎͛́̈̽̄͛́̍̃͒̎͛͌̆̌́̈́͊̒͊̎́̔̒̏̈́́̋͐̍͑̎̐̊͐̎͌̔͑̇͆̀̓̈̏̇͋̾̋̓̒͊̈́͌́͐͛̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̵̡̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̭̺̩̙̤͓̤͚̰͇̳̦͓̘͇͎̬̲̳̥̝͍̘͚̼̮̱̫̯̤͉̳͖̜̰̱͕͎̟̼͙̼̖͇̻̮͕̪͓̼͈̦̮̲̟̳̙̦̗̱̯̣̥͓͉̱̦̪̝͍̫̗̱̩̯̩̜̩͚͔͍̘̖͉̱̥̍̀͆̽̍̑̇̈́̀̓̋̏̒̈́̿͑̉͋̈́̍̌͗̂̋̆̎͐͆̃͑̓͑͒̐͆͂́̏̑͗̽́͛̅̽̏̐̃́̊̑̀̊͑͒͗͑͊̑̋̐͒̔́̋̄̈́͐́̀̓̋̇̊̇̀͋̂̊̈̒̓̓̀̈̽̌̒̍̌̈́̍̒̃͋̎̈̃͋̊͊̎̊͐̇̑̓̀̑̌́̑͌̓̃͑̈́̆͆̔̀̓̒̊̿͌̃̎̽̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̻̙͚͖̞̻̩̪̥̩̲̦̥̜̜̮͉̫̥̙̪͔̫͇̹̞̯͖͙̜̻̼̞̟̟͖̙̬̭͔̲̳̺̣̩̰̬̘͇͇͎̺̰̦̝͚̞͇͉͚͎͙̳̖̦̦̙͓̳͉̖̳̲̮͖̮̼͉̪̤̺̫̟̻̤͖̳͍̲̺͎͓͉̣͎̞̞͕̙̠̗͔̺̙̱̲̘̫̙͎͎̱̤̰̬̻̦̫͕̜̖̣͖͇̰̮̱̣̜̻̟͚̯̜̤̗͇̱͕͕̳̩̹̙̗̝̗͙͉̰̏̌͋̇̆̿̊͐̀̈́͋̈̄̋̊̍͂̈́͂̌̀̀͌͊̂̒͂͐̑̏́̒͆̽̑̑͆͌̉̅͌͆̐̋̒̇̃̈́͆̒̂̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̗̰̖͎̝̥̫̙̘̻̹̲̞͎͈͕͓̯̬͕̘̞͓̣̜̪̩͍͈̘̪̼̜̪̖̦̘͇̬͙̜̘̼̫͈̺̜͕̄̽͋͂̇̾͌́̇̂̊͋̾͐̒͒͋̐͗̾̈̅̇̈́̌̀̒̈́̐͗̈̈͋͌͂̑͗̿̍̓̋͊̂̀̎̊͂̑͊̌͐̽̅͐͆̎̓͛͆́̔̍̓͒̾͆̓͋͐͑͒̀̒̎̑̽̊̆̀͂̓͆̈́͐͆̀́̃́̽̇͑̂͒͒̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅȁ̵̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̛̪̘̙͖͕̮͓͚͓̟̤͖̖̝̱͖̣̠̺̘̟͉̤̯̰̫̻̖̯̟̱̪̻̲̭̭̞̙͔͎̩͔̰͕͍̬̦̝͚̦͈̱̭͍̥̤̖̗̖̜͔̟͚̻͎̼̻͎̹̯͓̳͍̀́͑̈̑͗͛̇̃̒̍́̅̌͆̂̉̏͋̆̓͐͛̄͐̓͑͋͐̒͛̈́̓̓͒̐͐̋̀̓̂͐̐̀̎͊̽̇͌̎̓͛̇̉̉̃̇̑͐̊́̒̐͋̏̾̊͋̏̔͒́̈́̉͐̇̈́́͌̏̋̎̈́́̏̓̿́͆̅͑̀̇̌͆͑́̿̆͊̓͆͑̂͗͒͛͗̿̎́̽̑́̇̍͐̈́̆̑͊̀͂̊̑͊̎̽̌̊͐͒̂͑́͒̇̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅy̷̡̧̨̛͉̩͔̪̠̼͙̻͉̫͕̰̩̖̝̙͎̥̖͇͙̩̟̦̦̺̪̠͈̩̞̳̫̖̞̬̳̗͙̣̣̠̼̙͔̫̞̜̹͌͆͒̈́̉̊̒̑̄̌͗̒͐́͑̾̀̍̾̅̑̆̈́̋̾̏̓͌͒̽̽̃̎̉̀̅̽̎̽̈́̎̒̿͛͗̈̾͌͗̈́͑͌͒̓̈́͆̅̆͐́̀̐̕̕͘͜͝͠͠ͅͅs̶̨̧̨̛̛̩̥̙̬̭̠̖̬͕̯̰͉̼̖̖̣̥̲̙͈̤͕͙̮̜̬̩̣̗̗̞͈̤͙͖͕̃̾̆̂̄̆̉̓̀̈́̾̾͑̃̈́̄̈́̎́̾̒̿͌̽͑̊̈́̏̎̆͊̾́̋̇̇͛́̒̿̓͊̍̉̋̆͋͌̉͆̐̀̽͋́̐̈́̏̃̑̋̾̃̃͂̽͊̒̿̿̓͐̊̆͊̄̈̍̈́̎̓͆͐̋̽̾̀̉̾̔̋͛̊̇͂̑̈͒̀̎̂̎̑́̚̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛͇͍̞̱͉̗̫͉̭̤̱̹͎͈̬͚̟̮͉͉̫̣̲͈̪͙͔͉̥̹̘͈̝̜̖̭̰̩͈̯̭͔̥̩̟̺͙͚̞̠̯͙̩̟̳̮͙͎̮̮͚̟̪̹͖͈̳͚̦͈̪͇͙̳̬̣̘͕̬͎͓̣͕̞̯̱̥̗̭̮̳͉͖̦͕̥͔͙̺̮̱̃͒͂̂͐̓̈́̾̅̿͋̿̃̌̈́̑̈́̄̈́͊̐̋̉͋̌̓̈́̆̿̆̎̀̎̈̏̊͂̂͐̄͛͋̍̊̅͌̊͂́̍͋̋̄͌͌̓͆͂͂̎͗͋̆̄̒́͌̄̎̇́̑̍̋̉͑̀̃̇͆͋̎́̎͊͐̈́̑̓̑̿̇̾̐̈́̐̇̎̌̆̑̀̈́̈̽͌̂̇͗̈́͛͐̌̐̿͊̌́̒̿͊̈͑̿̽̓͂̂́̋̔̿̑̊͊͊͋͋̍̆̓̈͑̐̋̎̃̈́̀͌̀̈́́̍̅̍̓͛̉̑̓͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝n̷̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̦͙̳̠̳̼̠̣̦͈̲̠̣̟̫̲̹̜͙͕͇̼̣̖̘̬̤͉̦̳͍̞̬͍͓̩̦̟̪̱̣̥̼̖̥̰̤̺͉̭͓͖̬̩̰͔̪͙̠̙͉̣̦̲͙͉̬̦̯͇̟̲̳̲̲͇̥̠̲̻̜͈̖̱̼̫̥̗̰̤̝̬̟̪̗͖͉̖̦̙̤̻̭̳͓̤̙̤̺̦̖̥͍̖̝̬̩̱̤̫̭̠̘̮̘̜̹͖̣̥̰͙͚̠͙̯̝̘̻̝̥̮̜͇̳̤̬̱̝̯̫͍͍̻͋̇͂̽̆̒̐̿͛̒͂͆͑̾͑̍͂̇̔̑̔̅̂̌̋̄̒̃͋̇͂͌̑̀̌̈́̿̓͊̈́̑̅̊̓̍̏͒͛͐̊̓̔͐̈́̏͂̆̃͆̀̈̄̉͒̐̒̀̃́̑̿͆͌̑́̂̀̋͐̐͛̃͌̒̀̐̈́͊́̿͒̄͒͒̅̒̋͋̐̅̀̀̅̊̇͑̉́͂̑̅̂̂̓̓̄̃̓̔͒̊̌̈̀̾̉̇̿̈́͗̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ớ̵̧̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̼̳̣̺̭͉̦̰̙̥̫̤̘̜̬̟̳̫̪͎̙̩͔͔͔͈̻̖̗̰͚͖͓̳͉̗͚͍̮̟̜̞͕̪̦͍̣͚̦̤͓̪͖͇̥̦̮̥̣̪̖͚̙̖͓͔̝̟̪͖͉̩͎͇̝̘͖̭͈͉̙̮̤̝̻̲̰̮̼̟̥͍͍̲̼͕͈̭̝̙̘̪̲̬̣͉̺͚̬͎̣͙̭̦̺̜͇̟̞͎̳̝͉̪͍̜̤̣͉̬̳̮͙̭̠̣̻͚̘̝̼̙̲̖̯̘̗̳̬̺̣̜̊͂̎͐̉͌̈́̿́͛̀̉̒́̓͐̅͐͒̆͐͛́̏̎̈́͐͑̔̀̌̐̈́̒̃̂̒̄̓̉̆͂́͊͊̅̏͆̃͑̂̋̓̔̑͆͌̐̐̏̀̓̈̿̏̐̀̈́̈͗̂̈̔͂̾͂̔̃̈́̾̿̔̊̔̃̇̌̒̄͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̻̬̫̝̟̙̰̺̞̲͚̪͙̲͓̙͕̫͎̘͈̰̟̮͔̣̣͕̹̝̺͓͖̲̹̲̫̙͎͛͗̆̈́͌͑́͒̋̎̈́̀̊̈́͐̀̓̃̀͊͗͗̌̽̍́̿̔̃͂̔́̀̾́̓͂̌̇́̃̀̀́͆̈̐̒̿͌̆͑̉̓̅̃̃͂̄͂͋̊͌͆͆̉̀̍͑͒̊͗̈́͐̓̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅď̴̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̤̱̯̙̪̫̫̮̟̠̼̜̲̭̭͚͔͙̰̯̙͈͎̪̦̫̰̱̤̲̮̙̱̜̩͉͓̲̮͓̲͍͇̘̝̖͈͇̳̺͙̣̞̯̱̬͍͖͚̠̼̥̺̦̪̭̺̬̲͎̹̫͙̥͈̝̘̰͑̉̀̂̔̓̈́͊̃̏͒̐̾̀̐̐̉̾̆̉͆̑̒̏̊͆̃̃́̈́̈́̀̋̐́̌͆̾̂̍̈́͐̉͋́̔̑̾̃̆̈̄̔̉̒̔͛̇̑̎̏́͑͒̆̅̿̈͋̄̂̊̍͌̾̇̉͒̑͒́̀̉͑͛̈́̂̂̀̉̾̿͋͌̓̅̆̂̒̇́̓̏̓̀̃͑̓̋̐͒̃̿̈́̿͌̆̀̌͋͋͒͛́̈́̈́̅̄̾̊̍̏̍̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅĭ̷̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̛͖̠͇͚̼̪̦͚̬̪̼͕͈̬͙̩̦̱̮̰̼̗̯̱̝͎̜̻͓̥̳͔͓͖̖̞̠̰͓͕̬̰̼̙͈̫̣̝͔͚͍̥͉͚̯̱͖̟̺̟̙̲̬̮̭̠̩̬̣͚̩͕̫͉͖̙͙̥̹͙͕̯͖͇̻̗͕̝̟̗̻̖̹͔͎̦̖͉̙͍̫̤͉̘̙̺͎̖͙̥̰̮̩̭̖̥̫̝̭̬̹̤̠̱̪̳̱̟̹̤͕̬̈́̍̇̆̇̔̆̈́̄̅̿̏̋͛͑̌̋̄̅̈̂̌̋͂͂̏̀̈̎͑̍̒̊͂̽̓̽͑̒̇̀̎͒̐͐̾͛͛̊̈́̓̄͆̐̿͋͆̽̓́̃͂͋̀̔̓͛̀̈͆̿́̀͛̿͒̓̏͋͐̆̓͂̒̃̇̐̊̏̂̉́̓̉͐͆͑͆͛̃͛̄̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͎̣̺̗̬̖͚͕̼̝̳͔͖̰͕̦̘̝͔̟̳̭͎̮͔̜̫͙͔̮̗̜̫̬̞̠͇̼̞̘͚̩̫͉̗̼̙͕͍͕̙͉̼̳͍͎̠̟̮̞̬̫̝̠͚͉͇͈̮̩̙̩̳̠̲̟̝͎̣̟͖͓͎͓̮͔̼̰̰̰̻͔͈̗̥̫̜̭͖̥̙̪̜͉̘̈́͐̾͒̇͐̈́̓͆͋̏̈̊͂̏̿̊̋̋̈́͆͗͆̉̑͛̅̄̓̓͑̄͒͐̅̈̽̈́̀͗̋͆̏̎́̋̊̿̊͂̔̽̒̍̔̆̈́̋̀̍̑̄͊̈̽̏̋͊̆̔̊͌̉͑̾͆̊͐̃̏̂̌͌̆̀̓̊̔̑̍̓͊̄̉͒̎̎͌̊͋̃̄̃̃͐̄͗́̈́̀͆̆̋́͊̊̍͗͗͗̉̋̃̂̾̀͋͂̿͒̀̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅģ̴̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̧̩̳͔̟̻͈̦̥̣̙̟̰̠̰̭̰̪͇̫̫̪̟̙͚̝̟̤͇͓̲̼̳͇͖̖̫̼̲̣̣̥̰̝̖̫̲̙̬̝͇̣͔͖̜̝̬̰̮̹͓̝̰̠̩͚͚̭̙̮̼͍̤̖͓̤̩͚̳͓̜͔͕̬̻̳͖̥͖͉̞̪̙̼̙̝͎̯͔̖̭͔͔͔̯͖͎͈̫͍̺̫̞̘͎̟̯̰̯͚͈̥͔̺͉͔̭̯͐̇̌̂͐̌̈́̓̑̌̒̅͋̏̉̍̓̄́̀́̇̚͘͜͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̛̯̬͖̱̪͓͇͓̹̫̖͔̠̟̘̣̜̹͚̰̺̲͉͓̳̺͍̭͙̠̰͉̪̤͍̻̖̤͙̺͙̬̱͎̲͙̠̼͍̻͕̼̦͍̲͔̭̪͖͎͈̭͚̣͎̺̫̩̳͍͓͓̯̜̹͕̩̜͇̽̓̀̋͂͒͆͒̎̎̆́͐̑̔̈́̾̽̑̂͌̂͂̀̐̀̆͐̈́͛͒̓͒͆̆̀̆͑̅̉̋̀̋̏̂̆̿͐̄̏̽͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅṭ̵̛̛̛̛͖͉̳̞̅̀̽̇͂̌̎͑͊̃̆́̔̏͗͋̀̾͒͊̇͑̀̅̍̿̾̐́͛̍͋͒̾̓̍̊̉̀̄̌̓̄̈̑̉̓̃̋̀̈́̀̇͐̋̾̾̈̈́͊͐̃̔̇̾̏̊̅͑̂͋́͑̑̐̀̏̂͗̓̒̔͋̍̃̿̊̎̔̐̈́̇̉̇̓̂͒̔̉̌̇̔̉́͋̍͗̍̔͑̔́̋̃̊̄̋̔̋̈́͋̅͛́̅͒͗̃̾̂͐͆͌͗̅͌̅͗̓͛̌̈̀̃͊́̅̈͑͑̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ơ̷̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̠̬̱͔͖̼͎̙͍̥̭̝̪͇͍͎͉͙͓͔͍̙̠͈̗͇̮͎̜̦̥̝͔͎̰̰̼̬̫͈̣͙͙̫̜̗̤̹̩̼͎̻̲̙͚͍͔̖̥̬̲̪̦͚̘̺̫͎̙̖͎͉̰͙͇͚̙̹̣̥͉͙̩̗̓̒͌̽͌̋̂͂́̈́̌͒̉͑̃͒̀́̔̆̿̄͋́̍̀͌̌́̐͌̇̐̈̈́̍̇̊̈́̈́̎́̓̍̆̅͒̿̽̅̔̒͑̋̾̂̋̇̒̍̉̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̟̣̩̻͓̤̘̭͙͕̜̮̲͈̰̹̻̮͇͈̦͎̥̫͍̳̙̩͕̙̮̯͉̹̥̘͈͈̘̩̣̻̮̯̬͕̭͍̫̭̳̖̺̝͖̪̥͓͇͚̦̯͎̼͓̯͖͚͖̙̻̼̹̻̖͕͔̳͎͇͈͚̩̳̹̖̩̙͖̩͉̗͋̌̓̆̌̿͊̊͋̇̐̿̋̑̃̒́͌͑̈́̓͐͊̇̊̓̎̃̾̇̓̈́̂̓̓͑̃̔̍̒̔́̀̇̈́́̒̾̑͛͛͒̀̽̒̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅt̶̡̡̧̨̢̛̞̭̜̞̭̤̹͎̱̟͎̞̬͎̪̩̮̼̥̦͈͕̭͉̻͍͎͇͇̙̬͉̣̞̱̠̙͉̹͔̳͖͈͆̈̇̒̈́́͆̍͆̅́̇̉̃͑̀̋͑̈͐̓͘̚̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅḩ̴̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̡͈̹̥̰͔̹̬̻͖̙̪̰̪̻̭͍͍̬͍͍̳̫̬̬͕̬͔̱͚̬̩̖̺̜͔̝̯̰̭͎̝̗̗̟͙̻̼̬̲͇̻̫͉̺͍̳̥̗̪̻͕̲̠͍̞͙̼̞͙̯̦̗̝̠̘͚͖̪̜̪͙͇̯̯̫͖̹̳̳̲͔͍̭̜͓̻̙͎̻̳̫͎̩̬̙̼͙̘̮͉͔͍̲̖̬͔͇̲̫̜̺͖͓̘̜̳͇̙̩̪͖̳̯͇̱͇̩̲͙̮̣̘͍̦̯̪̳͙̇̑̇̇͒̔́͒̋̌͛̉̂͑̆̈̽͐̆͋̒̽̅̀͆̿̀̏̏̓̃̋̐͐̈́̈́̊̀͆̈̈́̓̀́̏͛̍̐̒̂̔͛̋͂̽̔͌̏̾̽̈́̿̈͊͌̓̎̀̾̉͛̈́̉̂̈́̿̍̽̽̏̿̋̔́͐̍͛̽̈͛̋̈́̂̄͗̐̀́̀̀̇̆̌̐̉͛̓̂̔͑̓̏̊̋̽̉̆̄͗̅͌̄͗̃̄̇͐̊̀̽̃͆̓̑̈̈̀̑͆̌͋̀̄͌́̎̍̐̈́̓̀̈́́͐̀̋͋̊̊̈̏̆͑̎͛̃̄̍̈́̅̀͒͗̈̿̌̄̆̌͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅẹ̶̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͓̹͎̫̝͖̦̱̫͙̹̯̤͇̼͉̯̰̺͔̘̟̫̳̲̹͔̳̪̻͓̺͕̥̙̱̻̪̠̫̦̯̻̹̗͈͉̱͖̦̠͙̪͙͚͍͇̠̬̩͔̰͎̭̲̹̳̞̖̱̭̫̹͕͙͔͈̹̻͖͖͓̯̱̪̣̮̤̟̻͚͚̹͙̺͚̬̪͇̗̜̭̀̄̇̈̀̑̿̌͊̐͗̓͊̂̎͛͗͗̎̎̐͊̂͑̔͌͑̒̉̄̍̀̒͒̄̀̓͐̍̌̿̈́̆̐̌͌̈́͋̆́̈́̆̍̽̈́́̊̒͂̃͋̂́̒̐͗͗̐͌̔̄̉̓̓̽͋̄͂͊̋̍͑̉̿̍͌͌̈́̀̀̔̂̑̽́͗̔̈́̑̋̊͆͐̇̊̋͑̒̑́̈́̾̾͊̓̃̆̉̓̍̃̽̃͒̅̉̃̅̉̿͒͛͋̀̀͌̾̿͆̿̋̅́̉͋̋̋̈̇̈́͗̓͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͚̼̱̤̝̗͉͉̯͈̘̳̙̯̩̻̪̟̹̤̣̟̟̳̖̱̻̣̺̣̣̬̼͓͖̳̖͇͖̺͕̳̠̮̗̪͎̫̺̜̤̯̩̳̫̘̘͕̦̤̪͍̮͎͎̙̼̣͓̩̥̮̥͍͓̫͔̺͉͍͈̥̻̝̻̺̝̮̭̻̞͓͙̱͍̺̠̩̖̣̩͇͔͚͈̻̝̠̳͙̫̠̼̰̳̠̠̩͙͖͔̖̑̿̂̀͑͊͊͗͗̔͊̑͂͌̒͗̽̀̊̅̇̋̐̿̍͒̎̑͗̆̀̄́̈́̃͆͑̋̃̅͌̀̓̔͑͛͗̈́̽̏͌̽̾̿̓̔͌͆̋͐̿̊̋̄̆̒̇͂̇̔̈́̋͆̏̂̈̓̔̍͗̐͊̔͑͊̆̅̓̋̋̎̓̂̎̀͒͊̍̂͆̂̃͌̿̂̉̋͛̔̀̐͂͐̒̓̊̇̓͆́́̀͊̅̑̽͊̈́̀̀̉͑͂͌̏͂͛̏͌͂̔͂̂̀͆͑̅͛̋̀̌̓͋͒͋̽͐͐̀̾̈̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̬̟̳̥̝͓̩̯̞͖̪͍̗̠̘̟͎̜̜̤̪͖͚̺͚̳̠̬̻͖̤̫̙̼̮̮̩͇͎͈̥̪̹̪̳͎̪̥͚̮̦͚̺͉̱̫̝̼̪̘̭͚̯͚̫̠͓̲͎̝̫̪͍̳͇̿̓͐̐̓̈́̈́̆̾̔̽͊̓͒̐̊̃͑̓̍͊̾̊̂͛̓́̽́͊́̽̓̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅj̵̧̨̨̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̖͉̲͇̥̱͉̲͚̲͇̘̗̤̞̫͚̲̞̥̤͉͔̩̪̰̯̰̬͕̰̥̘͈̤̫̖̣̝̞̳̪̺̪̻̼͙̝̘̞̻̘̝̰̘͓̳̘̳͎̮̭̖̙̤̭̙̥̱̱͉͓̟̹͍̟͔̱͈̬̻̞̟̤͇̥͉͎̳̒͒̍͆̑̍̾͗̈̂͑́̒͋̈́͋̓͋̎̍̽̑͛̒͋̚̚͜͝ͅͅͅạ̵̧̧̢̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̫̯̬̫͖͓̯̘͎̱̥̹̠̤̠̲͎̬̯̖̞̲̙̰͉̙̞̰͈̖͖̗͚͚͉̻̻͚̮̩͈̞̘̩̭͈̠̤̘̳̳̤̣͙̤̟͕̰̹͎̜̺͎̝̠̠̯̘͚̯̝̮̱͓̥͇̳̜̮̼͍̺̳͔͖̝̻͈̪̺̰̭͉̜̝̥͚̘͚̞̤̦̬̪̘̜̣͈̰̥̮̣͔͉͉̤̜͍͎͓̩̰͚̙̤̺͚̦͕̘͎̗̘͖̙̬̮͓̲̪̞͓͔͎̖̜͔̘̘͇̬̥̮̤̹̘̠͉̙̜̞͈͈̯̹̱̘͕̫̭̳͙̝̟̗̤̣̉̋̽͂̓̒͌̂̍̐̈́̈́͊̄̋͊̿̔̏̐̽̍͑̓̎̌̄̓̑́͐̀͐̂̏̈́́̎̀̊͒̿̏̅͛̎͑̓͋̀̏͊̒̅̽͑̐͑̃̒͊̓̈́̊͛̿͋̔͂̂̾͛͌̄̀̋̀̎̃͗̅̋̉̾̈́̏̂͋̀̅͋̾͑̋͗͊͗̾̂͛̊̈́͆̀̂̊̿̿̀̌̑͌̀̿̎̅̃̓̇̐̊̒̍̽̎̏̂̐͐̋̎̊̾̐͐́͒͑͑́̈̃̓̋͂̈́͂̈́̇̈͑̃͑̌̐̓̆͆́̇͒̅́͌̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅç̵̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̝̭̜͚͉̟̠͔̥͍̘̠͇̙̹̠̘͉͔̮͓̹͉̮̦͕̣̥͔̪͙͎̣̲̯̹̙͓̙͚̩̟̫̬͉̭̼̝̟̓̍̈́͑̽̄͆̍̈́̔̋́͊͐́̋͑͗̌͒̇̿͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅự̵̡̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛͙͕̪̠͇̪̱̹͙͉̟̪̞̪̫̫͖̖̥̣̯̬̘̳̺̣̟͚̱͇̝̻̼͖͖͍̼̪̣̻͇͖͔̫̖͙̱͇̫̩͓̝͙͈̣̘̱̞̳̝̰͍̭̥̰̯̝̟̘̙͕̞͙͓͍̜̤̳̫͉̺̰̭͓̙̙̹̼̖̼͉͙̯̞̼̘͚̟͓̝̬̗̲͚̗̪͎̟̹̪̤̗͕̪͖̙̬̯̗͙̦̠̟̯̙̥͉̝̟̮̟̞̗̯̝̮̣̣̜̙̥͇̭̟̻̩͓͓̭̳̪̻͖̗͔̳̣̖̖̠̈̾̐͒̌͗̏͆̈́̔̍͗́͂̐̓̋̎͌͗̉͆̀̅̐̂͒͒̐̿̍́͋͛͗͌̀́̾̄̇̈́͆͊̾̈́̾̈́̑̅͒͆̿̐́̽́̀̍͗̎̃̋̒̍̈͗̌͑́̑̏͑͐̆̾́͗͒̉̽̌̓̏̌͐̋͛̓́̉͗͗̿̒̇̃̆̎̾̈̎̌̿̏̈́̿̑̎͊̾̑̐̈́̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅl̶̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̻͈̩̩̗̫̝̞͓͎̱͕̞̗̘͉̼̫̖̥̙̺̘̜̻̪͇̫̞͈̝̞̠̣̼̪̙͇̙̜͙̞̝͔̲̭̻̮̰̠̲̼̫̗͖̹̖̦̱̤̭̺͓̣̠̖͇͖̱̱̦̦͆̈̈̓͋̆̓̈̄̏̒́͆̃͂́͂͒͑̀͑̀̓̊̾̀̉̾̉͌͐̉̊̊̄̎̄̓͊̂̇̀̐͑̀̅̉̎̓͌͆̾́̽̎̈̋̀͌̄̈͆̒͐̐̓̉͑̑̌͒̊̀̈́̋͑͊̐̄̀̎̇͗̈́̋̓͌͌͛̈́̓̒͛̔̈́̍͋͋̊̈͒̑̋̏̾̑̉̄̓̆̂̈́̎̋͑́̿̈́̋̀̊̀̋̇̊̆̃͌̿̆̾̅̏̽̓̑̾͑̾̿̾͐̈̐̉͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̸̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̹̳̝͕̖̣̘̳͍̺̭̦̫̲̹̟̯̪̻͔̩̜̣̯͚̤͚͕͔̺̤̩̗͖̫̬̖͖͚̝̼̙̳̮̮̮̩̘͍̳̦̟͇̫̙̦̮̥̭̪̻̤͎̩̭̱͈̰̖̥̖̘͉̼̙̘͇̫̪̻̱̟̬͎͔̳̩̬̻̻͎̫̝͚͕̫̗̝̦͕̥̘̠͇͕̠͉͇̦͙̥̪͙̖̪̗̹͙̱̱͎̭̖̩͛̉̈́͆̏̆̀̏̃́͌͋́̍̈̋́̔̀̑̊̓̑̆̀̒̄͋̋̇̑̑̾̋͑̀̉͊̈́̄̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅt̷̡̧̨̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̱̥͙̥̹̺̙̲̗̹͉̥̖̗̱̯̩̙̯͉̠̗̥͓̲̟̜̱͍̻͈̫̹̳̝̞̰̫̯͓̺̩̟͕̬̟̪̰̹͈̫̯̙͈̯̘̞̠͎̗̪̲͙̜̭̦͇̥̭̖̣̦̯̥̝̮͕̦̬̜̯͚̫͓͙̲̤̦̯͉͕͓͉̯̍͂̒̈́͋͂̋̎͗̽̊͒̃̈́͑̈́̄̏̈́́̄̊͆͆̉̆̿̾̑͊̍͊̃̽͌̒͑̒̈̄͋̎̏͂͒̋̈͐̀̍̿̆̆̇̔̎̈́͑͐̇̂̔̓̆̑͑̓͋̀̎̌͋̋̋͊̾̽̾́̾̐́̎̓̔͐̀̎͐̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅi̵̢̛̛̛̪͗̿͑̎̒͒̑͊͋̑̈́́̔̉̄̃́̑̍̊̅̀̐́̓̐͗̈͋͗̈́̑̐͆̓̀̏̌͂͊̀̈́̉̒̈́̀͊̈́͒͛̋̈́́̒͋̀̽̿̿̃̎̐͌̍͂̋̽̀̽͌̅̽͗̍̈̈͛̃͑͂͌̈́̈́͂̓̉̾͂̉́̽̿͌͊͗͐͆̍͌͗̓̈́̈́́͊̌̀͊̄̓̅͂̊̈́́͂̓́̈́͂̉̒̀͂̋͗͗̏̐̆̾͐̉́̇̿̉̃͐͐̑̈́͐̑͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̵̛̛͚̤͖͇͉̻̜͇͇͓͕͕̏̌̍̿͑̿̃̽̃͋̓̇͆́̽̈́͋́͒̀̋͐͛̓̿͆̐̍̀̈́̾̽͆̂̈́̓́̌̈́̆͒̑͛̋̇͐̅̓̏̃̽͆̊͆̒͘̚̚͘̕ņ̵̨̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̧͈̭͖̟͖̰̮̻̱̠͚͕͕̦̰̱̬̘̱͚͚̭̲̲̠͔̗̠̖̪͕̬͙͕͇͚̱̮̖̟̰̞̦̯͉̪͈̫̺͓̞̣̦̩͚̙̤̻̩̭̥͍̝͍͎̞̙͖̘̥̝̝̹͚̩͔̬̥̠͙̺͚̟̭̱̲͇͎̫̥̖̺̠̠̠̻͕̹̦̫͓̣̪̫̥̩̹̤͈̺̲͉̲̻͈͙̰͖͚̦̱͍̪̝͇̯͉̩͓͉̰̰̜̤̮̥͙̰̯͈͖͈̠̈͗̆̽̈́̎̍͑̈̈́͜͜ͅͅ ̶̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̩̤̖̮̝̬͈͙̻̳̱͇̩̠̘͎̰̖͕̪̯̹̙͇̘̪̼̣̱̰̺̹͍̮̀̃̅͑̀̅͆̓͒̒̒̏̋̈́̑̈́̓̓͛͒̑̽̿̈́̔̈́̈́͑̒̉̃̍̇́͗̈́̋͌͊̔̊͐̈́̒̇͂͒̾̾̀̔̾͊̈́̂͛̉̒̅́͆̇̀̇͑̓̊͌̑̆̇̈́̽̿͆̆̔͛̈̍̌̂͑͛͒̒̑̄̔̊͊̌̀̄̍̓̊̑͋̐̉͂̉͛̽̑̓̾̇͊͑̌̐̓̇̏̈́̽́̇̌̅̄͋̌̊͋̓̂̅̑̑̏̿͗̃͊̾̔̃̍͌̋̏̓̒͑̽̅̓̊̎͛̐͒̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝Ť̴̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̬̱͓̲̬̗͕̩̖̞̣̱̞̝̗͙̻̗͙͚͖̳̞̣̣̮͓̜̩͔̗̝͇̝͍̼̮̮̲̗̺͉̤̼̪̳̟̺͎̗̭̜͙̼̘̗̹̩̹͎̩̞͖̝͈̻̞̳͔̱͍͔̱͈̩̟͍͔̰̳̠͓̼͕̦͔͈̹̟̬̪̳͈̲͚̮͌̎̏̆͗̈́̈́̏̍͌̈́̅̈́̏͋͋͐̑̄͛̐̔́͒̅̎̍̒̓̍̈́̾̅̓͑̉̅̍̉̿̽̆̏͐̎̑̊̆͒͒̊̂̓̇̏́̍͑̾̓́͂̀͛̈́̊̀͌͒̓͆̈́͂͛̋̀̀͂̅̈́͊̔̀̔́̏̀̋͋̇͂̑̑̓͛͋̌͗͆͑͒́͌̎̄́̓̊́̅̐̒͂͗́́͒̽̎̅̇̿́̈́͌̐͗͐̌͊̔͊̄̅͋̂̓̓͂̆̄̒͗̒͆̓̇͗̆͐̽͌̓͗͂͛̄͗̄͐̈́̐͆̈́͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅä̶̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̡̧̛̛̹͉̜͉̭͍͚̜̹͚̞̟̘̤͕̺̞̠̼͕͔̦̱̘̞̟͉͖̳̦̳̪̫͎͔̣̝̣̫͚̪͙̗͓̜̹͉͎͓̣̼̰̭̣̼̟̮̯̰̬͔̦̪͈̹̥̤̖͈̬̙̞͔͖̲̲͉̬̞̞̙̳̗̦̠̣͉̱̦̫̱̪͚͚̪̮̣̱̭̳̭̯̭̭̫̪̻͈̟̙̘̹̘́̎̒̔̊̑͋͗͌̈́̐̒̉̓̈̂̏̽̂̋̓̅̊͂̄͛̏͆̃̈́̐̅͂̀̊̾͂̄̏̄͗̓̿͆͐̓͗̔̉̓̂̋̒̍̀̾́̿̾̍̀͛̔͛̌͋̿̿̎̉̾̿́̿̿̽̈̓́͑͂͗̽̐̊͒͊̀̉͗̎͌͊̎̀̿̉̅̒̐͌̔̑̐̆̍̈̒̃͂̑̋͗̔̂̓͂̅͐̏̀̓̈́͊̃̈́̑̇̑̄̾̂͆̈́̈̈̐̃͑͌͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅị̸̡̨̧̡̜͖͕̯̱̞̘̳̪̭̠͎̳̝̤̞͍͇̜̲̺̣̼̼̜͙̭̺̮̘̩̠̞͙̲͎̞̯̳͈͇̼͓̜̜̺̱̝͔͕̯̞̠͙͙͓̲͕̙̳̰̱̻͖̥̦̠̭͓̜̼̞̼̟̞̝̩̹̦̖͍̪͕̼̰̳̰͚̗̟̠̺̲̪̣̬̰̥̫̘͔͎͕̥͙̮̙̳͓̲̖̰̖̪̣̩̖̭͓͌̔͑̃̿̓͒͑͒͐̅̍̽͛͑̾̐͛͆͊̄̏̊̽́͗͋̌̇͊̑͂͂̓̍͊̄͂̏͐̏͂̿̈͑̿̓̈́͛͌͐̿̇͒̈́̈́͌́͛̓͗͋̈́̾̎̈́̃̋̒̅́̌̔̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅḻ̶̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̛̛͍͇̟̯̠̳͙̖̤̮͚̝̹̰̮̥͍̬̙̠̻̜̯͈͈̖̟͚͓̣̻̼͔̤̗̤̠͎͔̱͙͖͉̱͓͔̥̰̲̥̓̆̐̈́̈́͛̀̔̎̂̋̈́͗͛̆͑̍͐́̅͌̒̒̀͆̅̇́͌̎͌͊̅͒̓́͆́̈́̀̇͗́̄̀̀̈́̔͛̈́̀̆̓̌̃̀̈̐̐͂͛̊̓̎̏͆̇͛̎͒̋͆̀́͐̐̋̒͑̓̾̀̌͌̂̀́͗́̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ş̷̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͎͍̪̜̤̳̣̦̞̗̦̯̜̺̣̮͇̗͉͔͙͍̭̟̬͍͉̱̲͈͇̺̟̲̖̹̮͚̫̭̲͇̗͉͇̘͖̩̻͖͇̩͕̹̣̘̝̺̰͚̰͒͗̑̇̿͛̃̀̀͋́͑͗̒̓̊̆́̈́̾͆̓̀́̃̊̿̄͗͂̊̆̍́̈́̈́͗̒̎͗̈͊̍̔͛́̍̈́̑̄̿̊̋̈̾̂͐̐̓̊͂̎̉̊͊̐͋͗̿̉̍́̍͛͛́̓͊͌̐̃͑̈́́́̈͊̇̈́͊̐̅̏͒̀̈́̂̓̎̀̅̈̃̊͋́͆͗̎̎̀̄̍̀͊̇̽̿͆̄̈́̂̂͆͂̈́̎̆͛̊̑̈́͑̈͛́̔̆͛̾̿̍̀̈́͌̂͋͊̽̿̏̅͛̍̔̈̀̍̌͑̇̐̀̆̾͆̓͑̀̇̈͌͒̓̄͂̃͂̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̢̬̙̣̹͙̰̪̗͙̜͙̹̤̘̱̙͔̲͈̘̘̰̹̲̰̻̯̜̪̜̪̣̬̭͓̠̙͚̞̺͔̣͈̣̳̘̰̮̮̼̱͇̬͓̠̮̳̲̱̦̼̲̣̥͍̗̥̜̼̩̻̞͖̭̘̯͈̤̼̯͙̮͎̹̞̳̝̥̝̩̳̜̻̜͇̰̙͕̞̩̻͔̙͎͍̞͉̰͉͎͖͙̜̦̯͈̲̟̲̦͕͎̝̻̘̀͆͒̕͜ͅͅͅḧ̴̛͍̺͇̺͓̝̖̜̌̎̎̇̈́̿͐͐̄͒͛̒̔̈́̆̑̒͑̊̋̀͑̄̚͠͝͝͠a̴̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̧̛͉̪͓͔͙͇̱̲͔̝̣̖̳̩̣͈͈̤̬͓̻̬̘̹̦̙̪̜̤̺̖̟̪͙̻͍̗̦̳̭̳̹͔͖̦̤̘̗̞̠̫̮̟̙͈͇̙̯̫̜̝̟͉̥̩̳͚̙̫͕̙͎̰̥̦̤̭͈͎̞̣̙͙̟̳̥̦̻͙̞̤̹̟̳̦͕̘̟̤̩̜͖̘̖̠̥̘̗̣͔̻̟̖̮͕̪̣̘͖͔̰͓̬̭͈̳̠̬̱͎̹̻̠̥͔̩͚̘̣̤͕̗̩̠̬̝͓͍͕̖̪͓̱̘͚̰̦͈̼̘͎̥̟̩̼̹͇̳̯̗̯͎̯͛̐́̽̀̊͂͛̀̽͗͒͂̐͊̓̏̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̛͉̟̥̦͎͙͍̞̥̰̼̩̟̖̼̦͙͇̘̳̦̼͖͙̦̙̹̯̮̠͍̮̖̠̟̺̞͔̬͉̱̼̬̟̮͇̜̜̪̫̰̙͇͕̞͚̺̰̺̙͇̬̩͎̖͉̟̺̣͔̮̖̙͙̟͉̰̻͎̦͔̩͚̩͔̩͓̰̘̳̫̩͙̤͓̗̼͚̜̗͙͙̱͎͙̻͓̰̱̣̼͉̼̪̘̥̫̳̦̺͇͔̭͓̲͉̖̱̬͕̬̣̮̪̯̮̙͙͓͕̎̉̈̽́͌̓̑̎̐̆̒̂̓̊͂͐̈̑̅̓̏̒̊̏́̃͜͝͝͠ ̷̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛͇͚̩̹̜̦͈̞̞͉͔̯̗͎̘̟͙͈̰̗̯͉̞̮̜͎̦͉͍͓͔͍͓̞͚͉̥̰͉͔̞̼̝̪͚̼̼̖̬͈̻̪̼̼̥̘̹͚͓̞̼̳̘̳̦̮̗͈̤͕͔͓̤̻̠̹̱͉̮̱̣̝̙͎̦͚̳̞̞̥͇̗͖̦̼̬͈̙͖̺̞͚̻̭̻̫̤̰̮̲̤̪͎͇̗̦͇̥̦̘̺̘͚̙̻̲̖͇̘̹̯̩͕͈̣̬̙̳͖̻͉̺̣͔̭͓̤̹̻͇̬͕̥̪̗̖̭̗̺͔̱̾̍̀́̋̎̅̓͐̍͛͌͌̄̈́͐̀̃͗͛̐̽̏̃́̀̇̌̊́͂͂̿̂̈́͒̓̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅḿ̶̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͈̰̰̼̫̙̫͉̜͔̭̩̭͙̱͕̞̪̞̟͔̗̳̺͈̳̳̼̙̘͙̼͔͈̹̺̭̪̖̹̪͍̘̮͕̹̠͖̣̠͙̘̫̤̮̝͇̗̩͈̠͉̥̪̙͈̹̰̞̦̟̰̺̯̩̩͖̤̗͇̖̼͎͈̬͔̦̩̺͓̜̤͔̙̱̩͛̑͐̍͂̍̉̔̓̑̋̔̈́͆̓͌́̎̄͗̿͑̐̑́͂͒̊͊͂̀̅͊͋̒̇̃́̾̎͆̇͐̔̄̓̃̂͆̽̎́̊́̅͊̋̌͊͛̈͋̉͒̍̎̿̇̉͐̈́͑̈́̍͛̒̇̍͗̔̒̆̈́̃̅̀͐́͛̃̈́̀͒̔̀̎̏͒̿͛̓̂͌̈́̀̒̿̈́̎̽̓̈́͆͆͗̃͐̑̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅȁ̴̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̮͕̼͈͖̺̜̮̹̹̟͚͍͖̼̗̻̮̘̥͈̩̞͖̗̼̠̤̣͇̠̘̩̯̝̝͇̤̳͖͍̰̙̺͔͉̗͔̣͖̳͈̫̹̠̠̹̪̳̘̖̪͇̼̥̬̟̟̟̣͉̞̱̙̟̝̗͈̻̻̺̞̫͇͇̺̠̱̻̣͍̩̰̯̳̺͈̺̳̼͎̥͉̫̙̯̼̫̦͓͔̤̠̻͖̖̠̝̮̮͇̺̞̺̬͇͇̟͇̻̠̘͎̘͕̲̣̻̜̥̤͈̣̘͙̝̻̙̝͎̺̖̖̭͚̥͚̠̥͓̺̘̖̮̝̟̬̺̟̗̱͓̬̞͓̼̰̖̼͋̈́̽͐͐͑̈́̎̉̀͒̏̋̆͐̎͆̊̉̍̂̿̔́͒̀̃̈́͛̎̀́̎̐̄̇͆̍̌̎̉͂̎͐̈̀̉̾̀̃͒͗̎̉̃̍͌͂̄̉̌̈́͊̾̽̆͛̏͆̎̀̊͆̔͑̐͂̾̿͂͗̾͑̄͒̋̑̔̿̽̔͗͆̐̓̌̑̽́̽̍̎͐̈̔̎̃͋̄͛̂̾͐̀́͆̍̃́́̋̍͌͋̑͑̄̈́͌͒̊̃͑̃͒̍͋̒̂̅̎͂̽͆̇̅̈́̌̐͂̾͒̓̆͆̀̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̴̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̜̘̥̲̮̭̩̯̯͈̗̲̱̯̯̼͎̱̦̬̖͈̗̳̩̼̰͕̜̜̮̮̰̯̗̝͚͕̫͍͎͙͈̥͙̬͇̙͇̙̥̲̩̣̩͉̩̰̞̹̮̲̼̦̻̻͎͇̜͚̭͈̳͊́͛̎̂̇̓̀̀͗̇̍̈̅̀͒̆̏̑̇̈̍̈́̄͑̓̏̂͊̂͐̈́͂̀̀̀͛̏͋̈̀͗̒͆͒̉͋̅͗͊̆͌̔̍̓̉̐̊̿̀̆͐͛̓̂̀̀͛̌̄̅̔̐̊͗̈́̅̈́͛̋͐̅̏́̂̆͂̐́̾̓̐́̐͌̒̇̈́̏́̑̐̅͌͂̇̋͐̈̂̄̅́̈́̋͑͛͒̋̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̸̡̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̨̞͎͚̻͇̤̼̤͍̫̯͙̗̭̯̖̠͍̪̤̟͚̹͎̻̝̠̹̖̜͙̜̜̝̹̳̮͙͔̘̖̫͉̬͈͎̝̤̥̭͇͕̰͖̩̦̰̥͔̲͙̟̣͉̜̪͕̤͓̟͍̞̭͔͖̗̺͓̞͍̙̻̣͕͈͎̫̮̱̹̦͈̞̬̻͇̦͍̤̬͓͇̙̱̮̣̹̻̘̥̮̻͇͇̪̝̺͙̙̺͙̟̱̮͖͍̹̭͊͒̈́̊͂̈́̔̎̇̍̒̀͘̕̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̳̞̠͈͍̲͇̦̺̺̞̺̫̞̯̙͚̤̦̹̩͍̬͖̩̳͇̩̲̞͚̱̞̻̝͉͇͕̩͎̞͈̪̠͖̯̳̥̦͖͔̠̜͈͚̰̥̤̘̱͈͍̈́̅͑̾̈́̆́̆͗̆̋̄̔̉̓͋̃̔́̃̽͛̓̈́́̀̓͑̈́̾̅̈̎̅̎͑̑̾̎̋͑̄̅͊́̒͐͛̇͒́͛͋́̑̽͋̄͊̓͑̃͛̈́́͒̆̂̾̊͂̌̌͋̽̋͊́̌̉̆̎̏͆̾̐̂͒͗̾̒̓̇̐̋̅̈̈́͐̄̔̈́̓̈́̉̾̉̽̅̓͑͛̉̇̄̆͋̑͋͛̉͒̈́̈́͊̅̀̿̿͗͂͑̾̿̇͒̂̽͌̈͒́̿̑͊̀̀͗̾́͌̒͊̌̂̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̶̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̝͖̲͍͍̻̪͇̟̞̺̞͈̲̟̪̲͉̪͔̹͕̙͖͚̹̲̻͇͈̹͔̭͙̹̪͕̺̰͎͖̭̘͇̝͍͚͓̺̗̥̩͔͍̭̙̯̰̭̬̘̬̣̺̖͖͔̱̭̫̗̤͈̩̱̖̎̅͆͛͊͌̑̄̑͐̏̐͋̋́̅̈́̿̂̓̎͋͆̾͆̅̀̏̾̒̍́͌̽͆̂́̂̍̿͛̍͂̽̾̿͊̾̉̾̎͂̉́̿̏̑̓̋̑͌̋͋̇̇͐̒͂̈́̅́͌̋̽́͑̀̎̆͌͆͗͊͐̌̒͗̉̋̆̿͆̉̀̑̅̂̃̊͑͐̐͑͒́̀̅̊͗͒̆͗̋̆̌̾̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̯͍̬̮͙̼͖̻̫̱͖̗̻̪̣̳̩͖̱̯̙̤͔̣͇̠̺̤̲̞̤̺̺̳̘͉̜̲̫͚̣̜̖͓̤͇̲̹̭̯̳̰̣̯̘̤̙̫͇̩̩͕͕͚̠̲͈̜͕͕͖̪̖̩͔̠̗̦̟̤͚̻̹̭̩̼͎̫̲͍͙̼͉͈̘̞͕̠̼̜̩̩̲̻͂̌̂̽̊͒͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅr̶̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̛̛͔̯̻̞͖̲̼̹̬̖̣̜͔͉̳̱̘̣̥̭̠̘̖̯̱͓̹͇̰̱͕̭̹͔̬̝͎̮̩̻̱̣̲̱̝͈͓͍͕̲̪̬̞̪̫̳̲̭̱͍̫̝͚̫͍̟̻̺̹̠̫̞̯͍̝̯̤̞͙͇͖̫̺̩͇͕̦̱̥̱͔̞̫̥̹̹̯̗̹̻̝̜̘̳͎̠̩̝̥̩̬͍͎̖͉̼̲͔̠͇̞̹̰͚̥͙̩̯͍̭̖̦̟͕̼̞̣̠̩̖̞̮̦͛͐͑̍̈́͌́̂̾̆̓͋̔̆́̂̀̃̀̄͑̈́̿̈̄̀̓̿̄̉̐̓̈́̀̓̊̈́̒̔̄̅̏̎͌͛̑̓̐̇̓̃̀͗̐̀̍͊̂̃͆̆̀͋͋̆̍̒͗̈̌͆̄̃̈́̉͐̌͛̑͋̽̌̐̊̒͊̊͛́̾͒̈́̏̒̈́͗͐̎̀͐̋́̂̔͗̐̂̅͑̌̆̐͐̆̃̔̔̊͐͊̉͌̌̿̋̔̎̉͒́̀̑̇̃̐̆́̒͋̓̄̐̌̿̍̒̀̂̃̂̈́̋̉̋͌̋͂͑̎̈̒̓̂͋͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅę̷̧̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̱̰͈͉̲͕̩̘͔̯͇̘̭̖̥̱̪̘̖̝̦̘͕̳͓̲̯̮̹̙̪̭̰͍̜̖̱̬̭͔̞͎̥͕̳̩͔̙̯̹͍̳̖̹͇͈̱̲̖͍̪̗̭͚̠̰͚̦͖͍̝̥̯̝̭̦̜̪̠̘͔̖͎̮͔͉̗̝̜͕̝̼̟̱̯̺̦̲̗̫͕̥͉̭̰̩̦͓͙̘̪̦͍̗̻̟͈̥̣̦͖̬̳͚̹͇͓͈̼̲̮̮͙̮͚̬̩̯̜̰̹̗̻̮͚̙̻̔̒̋̽̈́̈́̇̍̓̇͗͗̔́̇͛̀͋͒̌́̈́̓̌́̈́́̔̈͑̐̄͛̾̈́̓̄͋̀͆͂̑̈́̇̈́̽̓̿̉̔̋̏͑̈́͐̅͐̔̒̈́̓̽̈́̒̃͋̑̊̍̃̈͛̋̐̿̑̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̝̤̫͔̖̺̞̦̹̗̺̥͇̰̯̝̣͓̰͖̮̹̥͚̜͍̠͚̟̟̹̝̮͖͈̙̗̭͖͓̹͖͍̖͓̯͕͔̪̮̫̱͍̼͙̩͕͈̩̲͇̮̘̺̭̗̞̬̺̩̱̦̠̩͓͕̫̘̜̦͖̼͍̦̟̙̩̼̝̗̠̩̙͍̳̜͓̝͚̳̜̖̟͉̩͈̼̙̤̭̹̮̻̮͔̦̼̞̪̞̞̫͈̞̯̣̩̝̤͖̺͕̩̫͙̫̺̫̗̩͉͉͖̺̯͔̝̦̻̼̇͋̂̒͒͂̈͂̿̎͆̾̈́̅̅̒̎̒͂̈́͂̀̊͂̐̀̓̈́̿̽̐̏͛̊̆̽͆̑̒͒̆͐̔͊̉̉̈́͊̇̎͒͆̔̐͒̆͛͐̿͛̇̿̇̊̉̆̈́͋̔̀͑̐͌̋͑̊̀͑̂̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̴̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̠͉̬̦̜̟͙͉̰̥̣͔͙̯̯̖͇͚͔̻̥̬͕̙͖̯͈̻̪̖̲̻̟͙͖̪͇͇̰͉͎̳̭̬̭̞̄̃͑͋͑͑̽͒̓̽̐̔̊̀̉̂̃̑̌̀̍̑̏̀̑̽̍͋̉́͑́͑̓̒̒̐͊̒̐͑̉̿̽̈͋̔̿͗̔̓́̅̇̆̊́́̒̂̐̓̿͋̃͒̏̐̍͊̆̒͒̽́͗́͛̽͗̉́̀́͐͋͊͒͗̌̽̅̀̓̑͊́̑̑̓͂̃̑͋̉̃͊̑̂͗̂͊͛̌̂̆̄̔͂̽̀̂̎̍̇͛̌̈͐̒̅͐̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅê̸̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̨̛̮̯̟̦͚̤̼̯͇̠͉̩̫̪̯̺̩̻̠͔̰͉̼̣͇͇͖̩͈̞̲̙̩͕͔̦̦̠̝͇̳̖̫͚͉̜̗̺̠͙̜͇̮̰̙̝̳̮̠͈̰͉̗̗͖̺̫͎̲͕͓̣̱̮̒̃̈́̅̌̌̿̄͗̈̏͊͊̽̀̑͑̓̑̀̄̈̂̆̀̏́̓͋̊̀̇̌͑͌͆̐̅͋͂̆͂̏̃̎̈́͋̉̏́̓̃͌̃̈́̋̈̉̓̃̉̍̾̅̇̋̈́̿̔̎͑̏̌̿̐̽̀͂͒̄͗͆́̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅç̵̡̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̛̦̮͚̗̭͓̣͎̭͖̪̱̱̠̱̥̗̗̺͈̜̭̱͔͓̳͔̲̮͕͎̖̩̖̼̤͙̩͈̯̖͈̠͓͉̼͎̜̯̻̻͖̰̞̹̬̝͚̘̥͍̱͈̩̼͓̪͎̳͓̰̟̰͓͓̗̲̳̱̺̣̜̫̰̥̠̩̟̩̤̤̼̱̲̜͔̙̱̟̜̦̥̣̣̹͈̝̘̯̖͇̬̤͈̙͚̜͕̗̻̼͍̩̫̜͔͋͐̔͛̈̓̈̒͒̐̌͆̄͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̨̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̯̥͎͇̮̲̣̲͎͙̩̝̻̝͙̦͈͕̠̫̯̮̟̹̟̳̤̟͈̝̖̱̥̲̮͓̩̭̻͙̹̦̹̠̗͉̺̞̣̯̦̖̖̱̙̟̘͖̤͕̫̟̩̳̦̻̭͖͚̳̲̙͚̭̞͔̮̠̻̖͔̘͕̙̯̌̉̌̅͗̇̎͑̾̂̃̂̒́͆̇̈́̌̈́́̂͋͐̍̐̀̑̍͛̅̈́̆́̔́͑̐̓͗̊̏̇̌̋͑̀̈́͌̿̆̅̃͂̋̈́̀̄̊͋̉́̉̍̆̔̓̆̑͒̍̈̄̑̒̈̐̐̃̏͗̌͋̎̈́̓͊̾̉͆͑̉͗͗̌̌͆̿̍̈́͋̎̍̓̉̎̀̌̈́̌́̏̐̆́̀͗̔̄̇̎̎̈̓̇̾̃͑͂̐́̉̎̒̾̐̑̒̆̒͌͒̎̉̅͗̑͌̐̈́̐̾̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅṅ̵̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͇͚̪̞̠̻͓̭͍̣̪̖̪̻̭̤̫͇̠̗̲͚͎̘͈̖͚̲̤̪̤̹̞̪͓̲̜̥̞͚̟̮͎͈͚͎̺͔̺̯̳͖̲̮̥̭͈̜͓͎̝̱̼͎̤̖̫̹̖͇̝̺͉̘̖̳̪̰̫̖̘͔̩͇͓̗̝̝̪̱̳̮̩̪͈͎̠̠̠̀̏̃̆͌̀͗̇́͂̄̄͗̑́̾̒͐̊͆́̎̊̀̌͐̄͂̿̋̆̆̀̅̓̌̓͊̓̇̄̈́͋͌̐́͋͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḑ̵̡̢̛̰̬̖̠̻̥̝̣̹͇͙̖̳̯̜͈̫͎̮̹̗̝̠̲̥̱̭̙̲̤̲̮͎̩̠̠̻̗̳̜̣͖͍̦̘͎͙̫͉̍͐́̊̀̎̾̐̓̏̓͐̀͛̈́̋͗̉̂̄̽̎̈́͑̓̾̋̍̆̅̈́̆̋́͑̅̅̈́̍̍͛̋͛̎̃̑̈́̋͋̈̋́̾͊̔̑͊͆̆̋̅̀̈̓̑̋̓̇͐̉̔̈̿̅̌̌͐͑̏̐̍̏̓͌͐̔͒̀̿̽̄͌́̽̑̉͑̈́̈́̂̃̌̇̒̆̈̓͛̓͌̈̾̀͆̿͐͒͌̅͒̈́̄͒̊̈́̋̊̉̓̋̓̔̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅs̸̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̧̘͖̫͙͚̥̺̘͓̹̖͎͕̭̻̘͍̬̣̥̝̜̟̪̘̙̺̥͉̲͓͚̺̖͚̬̗̣̤̗̞̰̹̝͓̯̰͔͇͔͖̯̼̜̫͕̦͕̥̦̩̪͕̼̫͇̝̺̺̤͖̭̪̖̟̗̫̣̬̜͕̞͎̟̥͚̲̯̹̪̬̬̹̦͇̖͕͉̗͎̞͓͖̠̖̳̓̎͗̉̏͂̿̒̂̾̓̀̌̀̀̍̈́͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͇̬̻͉̭̟͙̥̺̭͇̤̼̺̦̥̹̳̦̼̼͙͚̬̱̞͔̫̱̜̮͉͔͕̟̩̱͈͍̻͕̞̬̩̯̲̲̹͍̲̦͔͈̯̫̭̘̜̘̇̿͊͌̇̔̆̿͂̈́̆̿́̃̉͊͆̒̄͋͌͆̈̏̎̓̈̃̀͂̾̈́̾̇̑̇͆͛͛̇͊̾̓̃̓̓̈̂̏͆̈̃̽̔̒̌̇̓̆̈́̌͑̇̂̂̂͆̏͌̈́͌̓́̔͒̅̂̓̌́̑̌͂͐͒̔̉̍͌̂͂́̏̐̐͆̃̾̓̀̇̋̾̎̇͒̔̑̃̈́̓͛̈̾̄̓͐͋̀̾̅͒͛̏̈́͐̃̊͐̏̄͑̔̒̔̉̋̔́̎͒̄̽̊͗͐̒̅̄̔͒͒͊̈́̉̌͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅi̸̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̮͇̮͉̜̮̠̜͈̗̗̥̪̤̩̝͉͎̦̲͙̭̹͎̣̤͓̲͓͙͔̝͔͉͇̳̫̘̬̞̟̜̤̞̟͔̤͖̭̯̳̣̗̙͖̟̗̩̫̝͙͕͔̙̙̹̦͚̮̜͉̪̜̘̬̲̤͕̜̭͚͇̟̲̝̤̭͓̘̥̹̲̯̩̭̲̞͖̮̝͈̩̤̞̰̥̩͙̞̣̝͙̫͔͚͎̦̲̝͈̝̺͔̖̜̤͎̹̤͕̫̞̺͇̲̪̞̝̳͓̲̞͎̻̻̩̫͇͔̠̯͍͓͉͍͊͑̑̽͂͆̉̀̊̏̾̊̈́̆͂̀͆̍̎́̈́̆́̆̐͊̇͛̓̊̃͂̏́͂̓̈́͆̔̄̎̋̾̑̀̐͗̀̌͐̈́̓̄͊͒͗̒̿̌̋̍̅̾̑̒͑͂̅̈́̂̓̏̊̏̐̇̊̇́͑̌̈́̈̔̀̿̍̌͋̊̐̎͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̢̨̛̛̲̘̦͚̭̱̼͔̱̣͍̤̳͚̩̲͈͚̘͈̼͈̦̦̮̭̬̻͇͈̼̪͉͇͈̓̀̏͒̔́̆̂̇̈́̀̎̍͊̐͛̉͗̈́̀̕̚̚̕͜͜͠ͅͅẗ̴̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̛̛͖̩̙͚̳̲̭̗̩͉̟̪̫̬͙̘͓̦̳͔̹̘͙͙̲͙̰͚̥̯͚̪̼͔͔̝̘̲̬͍̫͖̺͙̜͍̻̱̖͙̖͇̙̮̰̗͚̝̟̬̰̝͖̹̮͇̮̻̮̹̬͎̲͚͙̭̤̗̼͔̘̖̙̥̹̰͉͎̜̠̗͓̜͈̫̟͙͕͖͙́̉̑̄̓̎̈́̋̑̅̎̽́̊͋̇̆͗̌̑͑͆͋́͋̌͑̓̅́́̉̊̿̂̀̂̆͛̀͂̾̎͑̌͌̌͆̿̾̅̋̒͗̃́͛̏͆̒̎́̓̉͆̇̍́̐̽̈́̇̈̌̽͒̀̊̐̏̀̉̌̾͂̍̾̂̏͊͋̈͑͆̈́̓͂͂̈͌̌̃̅͋̿̑̇̅͗͋̈͑͂͑̾̈́͌̑̓̈́̀̽́̔̆̀̎̆̀̄̎͗̓̿͌̍́̐͌̄̅͂̐̂̍̈̈̔̐́͂̎͐̒̾̂̎́̾̇̋̈̿̋̑͗̀̐́͂̍͗́̋̏̑̈́̽̓͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̸̡̢̢̨̢̛̠̪͚͙͈̝̖̹̩̼̲̤̳̪̬̗͇̭̝͇̦̯̻̥͖̩̰̣̘̪͙̭̘̻̲̖̳̤̝̼͈̱̟̳͔̣̜̱̘͐̄̎̽̊́́̓̐̐̾̏̒̃͆̈́̓̈́͋̓̓̽͂̉̓̓̃͆̈́̽͛͒͑͐̇̍̽̽́̑̇̈͛̿̏̎̌͊̾̀̅̀͛̔͑̿̐̂̔̀͊͆͋͋͗͛̈͒́̀̀̑̈̓̈͆̃̿̏́͑͊̿́͐̄̿̀̃̒̌͛̈́͊̏̈͒̒̉̐̓́̊͛͒̄̉͛̉̀̏͗͛̓̅̂̍̔̆̀̄͗̇̌́̌̏̔̈̃̅͑̿́̈́̌͌͑̔̈̔͊͌̆̈́̀̍͋͋̄̽̎̒̊͗̅̎̓̎̓̒͐̆͊̾̌̓́̓̐̂̀͗̄̈͂̃̓̅̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̧͖̪̹̝̪̣͖̙͚̗̩̦̙̦̬̙̝͕͇̙̱͈̪͇͖͇͖͈̱͓̱̻̜̣͉̗̫͈͎͓̰̯̯̼̤̖̻͖̦̗̬̭͈̪̜̜̟̹̠̗̫̹̭̤̫̯̘̬͚̹̩͎͇͉͖̺̠̩̗̝̥̝͉̳̯̰͎͓̬̱͖̼̞̞̖͍̬̮͈̩̬̱̫͇̙̦̖͕̟̟̳͉̖̺̲̱̤̮̞͎̭̲̙̘̘̠̞͖̫͉̲̦̬̮͇̬̣̳̝͍̖͚̖͔̣̦͇̹̭̲̺̪͇̳̦̫͖̦̱̻̠͕͇̮͎̹̒͋͋̑̀̎̉̄̄̓͒̈̈̈̍̄̀̌͒̄̔́͛̉̾̓́͋̔̔̋͆̆̐̔͒̄̊̃̌́́͊͋̉̽̿́͐̆͛̎̆͌̉͆͆̐̈̀͆͛̀͂̎̍̈̍͊̐̌̾̈́͛̓̌͋̐̏̏̄̿̏͐̄̉̃̒̈́͊͂̅̊̉̐͌̌̽̂͒͗́̒̒̑̅̇̏̎̆͆̉͒͋͗̃̌̈́̓́̑̉̒̒̅̊̈́́̋͊͛̑̏͌͌̏̍̿̐̓̈́̌̀̿̐̊͛̈́̋̿̈́̍̈́͛̾͋̈́̑̈́̀̒͋͊͆͆̓̀͑̑̀̀͋̊͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̵̧̧̡̢̨̧̨̢̢͇̘͎̹̰̼̝̣͚͍̳̻͔͚̫͍͎̗̹̯̘̣̹̺̩͈̘̫̙͇̬͍̖̭̜͉̯̞͎̦̙̗̱̯͈̘͙̣̠͉̫͔͍͕̼̠̲͕̺͉̩̪͉̫̱͉̦͓̂̓͑̾̾͛̄̏͑̆̂̊͘̕ͅͅͅę̸̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̗̲̤̫͇͔̝̠͇̖͕̥͔̥͍͚͎̜̗̝̬̱̩̜͕̣̯̳̰̯̫͉̜̗̱͖̲͍͙̫͉̰̥̬̬̪̗̟͓͙̼͚͉̹̯̜̝̯̟͔̟͔̺͓̰͚͔͍͙͎̝̯͚͖̦͙͓͖̦̲̲͍̼̙̠̱̯͍̲͈͙͕̖͓͇̙̯̟̖̣̝̥̭͈͎͖̯͎͍̲͈̲̳̭̯̬̣̗͎̟̤͍̜̳̺̜͇̜̗̹͓͉̜̜͕͍̻̭͕̗͈̤̞̼̱̘̬̯̱̉̓̋̔͂̅̎͊͌̅͑̋̂̂̓̌̑̋́͋̎̃͌̈́̔̑̅̿̒͗̀́̐̄͒̽̐̃̏̂̿̍͛̇́̏̃̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̡̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̝͓̬̙̭̝̩̙̩̯͔̖͉̦̦̥̫̩̙̦̺̺̤̟̲͚̲̩̺͎͙̜̰̝͍̪̻̳͈̬̱͚̳̲̳̪̼̮̠̠̘̺͚͕̻̯̣̪̥͉̱̜̰̟͉͓͚͇͇̙̫̦̫̠̯̠͇̺̙͈̯̗̘̦̮͓͇̟̲̜̠̫͎̼̖̖̰̯̯̟̺̟̗̠̬̄̊̌́̽̈́̔̌͆̉͊̐͗́̂̈͌̏͑̀̐͑͐͌̌̀̍̉̅͆̾͋̓̄̉́̎̾̇͂̊͑͒͂̔̅͌̏͐͗͂́̿̇̽̇́̓͊̈́̆̌̓̀̿̓̆̄̆́̐͌̃̇̈́͊̐͐̈͌̆̆̽͆͒́̊́͛͐̅͋̂̋͋̍̾͛̍̆̔͂̾̓̌̌͂́̽̏̍͗͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅȩ̶̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̘͇͚̙̼̟͙̳͖̺̙͚͉͈̘̺̜̝̠̮͖̤̪̱͙̘̦͕̳͚̭̱̻̟͎̘̥̱̦̼͇͔̪̳̪̩͓̞̻̻̼̜͚͕̝̭͉̮̰̩͉̮̘̥̤̹̝̜̩̜̣̙̙͎̮͎̲̠̣̮̤̖͇̥͓̲̬̥̼͎̱̥̬̫̣̝̱̥̙̞́͌͆̃̈̈̿̔͑̋̀́̐̆̑͂̈̾̀̋̾̾̑̇́̊͑̃͛̈́͑̀̀͐̌̈́͊͊͌͌̎͒͒́̇͑̄͐͑͐̂̀̔̀̉̋͊͗̋̅̇̒͑̒̃̊́͐̔̃͂͌̎̐́̌̈́̂̋̿̎̈̂͊̐̒̐͗͊̄̔̊̎̿̋̌͐̉̇͑̑̈́̆̅̿̿̂̄͗̽͗̾͛̇́̆͊̽͛̔̀̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅt̵̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̗̪̙̥̖̙̼͉̙͔̼̣͍͓̣̠̜̺̘̝̪͖̻͚̥͇̲̱̹̬͖̮̗̱̻̳̣̫͉̥͕̣͍̪͖̞̼̤̰̗̝̳̠̜̻̼̟̳̪̪̺̻̩̩͍̟̝͕͉͉͎͍̝͇̖̝͖͉̬͔̥̤͙͚̬̬͈̻͈̼̥̭͇̬̜̱͇̜̖̯̪̰̤̣̺̗͖̯͍̦̤͙̫͈̤͔̰̩̥͇̲͔̼͕͇̪͚̯͈̬͚̤̯̘̩͔̱̰͖͍̥̘́̆̑̍͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅȓ̷̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̻͖͔͚̩̱͖͈̼͙̮̼̱̬̳̬̫̟̳̘̲͙͓̝̖̬̘̘̲̱͖͇̤̺́̅̒̐͑̀̀̈́͑̆̿̉͂̀̇̐͑̏̀̇̆̀̒̏̐͋̿̌̑̈́̔͑͒̉̎̀̎̋̔̀̓̽̅͑͂́͛̔̑̀͐̎̉̉̈́̇̈́̂̄̽̔͗̀͛̇̓̾̆̃͌́́͒͋̽̄̍̈̈́̈́̽̓̇̓̊̑̒͗͌́̍̈́̈́͗̅̎͑̏͑̉͑̂̉̔́͑̎̓̈́̏̎̂́͌͛̿̎̽̂̾̈́̒́̇̀́̐̾͆̎́̆̎̇̈́̌͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̴̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̛̥̞̲͍̰̳̫̭̥̜̩̖̥̭̳̤͚͙̩̻̤͉̞͙̼̩̱͎̱͖͙̬̙͈̤̪̹͖̠͉̞̟̟̺̙̮̤̲́̿̃̄̏̿͒͒̈́̂̾͆̿̈̿̒̔̏́͌̂̏̒͗̋́́͂͆̔̋̀͑̏͆̌̆̿̈́͌̈́̈́́̉̄͛̂̃̋́̈́̆̈́͛̂̋̈́̆̑͑̓̌̃͛̔̀́̀̀̍́̉̀̂̉͗̐͌͌̍̀̓̋̇̂͋̈́̒͗͒̒̋̿͒̒̏̀̉̄̎̃̾̃̒͊͂͗̿́͒̿͛̈́̒͗͗͂̈̃̀͋͌̌̑̀̋́̓̓̎̈́͊̄̔͂̃̈́̍̎̉̈̌͐͑̈́̉̓̾̂͑͆̾̾̐͛͛̒̆͌̑̎̍̄̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝t̴̡̢̨̧̛̛̠̹̱͖̥̮̺̭̲̬̞͇͉͉̞̝̤̼͈̺͈̜͎͕̠͚̤̩́̒̉͂̉̀̏̆̽̈͒̓̄̀͛͒̐̇̿͐̿̍̑̈́̾́̈́́̀̄̑͋̄̄́̐̓̈́̈́̃̆̌̀̀̉̓̍͛̍̈́̔͗̋̿͆̉̊̾̑͐̓̔̂̍̉͊̉̊̉̽̀͂̈́̾͑̌͂̏̊̽̍͐̐̑͒̅̉̎͋́͋̌̂́̇̑̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝i̸̛̛̞̘͊͒̒͊͑͛͐͗͌͂̑̒̃̌̆̐̍̓̆̆͋̃͊̀͂̿̓̀͋̄̀́̔̈́͆̅̑̇́̈́̅̎̏̏̔̒̊͌̈́͆̅̌̄̌̓̐͑̔̉̏́͐̏̑͂̐̊̌͂̽̈́͑̂͒̑̔̓̈̊͂̾̀̀́͆̈͋̈̌͋́̾͌̀̽̿̒̅̓̌̐͋͋̑͐̌̐̅̂̑̓̾͗̀̆͋̚̚͘̚̚͘͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ơ̷̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̧̢̢͚͇̬̮̟̫̹̖̭̳̱̖̩͚̼̝͈̞̥͖̺̙͔͇̹͓̤̦̤̠̙̰̮̳̫̼͙̟̬̜̞̜͎̠͎̳̖̻̙̜̺͖̰̼̲̤̼̪̞̦̣̟̭̺̞͕̻͔͕̳̼͕̰͔̣̫͕̪̻̮̘̝̝͈̺̭̯̼̺̟̗̗͙͕͍̼̮̺͇̳̜̹̹̼͎̘̗̳̯̮̼̲͓͇̞͉̯̤͍̹̞̤̝̱̯̺̜̫̟̫̈́͂̾́̐̈̍͂̊̑̃̓͑̐̎̅͗̉͌́̊̄̽̏̌͌͆͆̂͒̌̏̋̈́̅̏͒̌̌̀́̐̽́̊̑̐̋͊̅̎͊̊͊͊͆͂̆̌̾̈́̀̾̔̄̋̈́̀͂͋̀̇́̉̂̀̾̌̓̐͆͒̓̀͋̊̍́͒̉̍́̌̄̈́́̈́̐̓̉͌͌͑͌͐̑̅͗̅͛̒̎̅͑̀̑̎͌̂̓͒͗̑͛̏͛̌̅͆̔͐͐͒́͌͒̐̌̈́́̈́̎̇̔̄͗̇͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̡̧̢̨̢̧̧͇͖͔̺̞̗̻̱̤̰̜͔̘̞̰̯̩͚̣͚̪͔̰̤͖̟̪̝̩͖͙͓̫̬̭̲̮͖͇̠̦̞̲͔̱̬̝̟̜͙̝̹̼̤̜̪̤̦͍̗̘̩̩̳͙̖̖̻̮̤̺̼͙̤̝̼̠̳̩͚̹̱͕̳̺̣͍̪͙̗̻͙̮̰͔̮͔͙̪̳̒͋̿̎͐̏̊̀̾̈́̓̑̈̈́͂̀̂͌̍͐̐͑̈́͌̐̉̍̄̈́̒̐̃͂̓͐̔́̅͊̅̈́͋̑̎͒́̓͂̾̅̒͛̎͌̽̇̐̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̹͙͖̜̦̱̥̞̝͙͈̼̰͍̼͎̹̲̠͖͖̬̙̭̱͍͕͓̯͓̳̲̥͈͙̗̫̱̫̮̫̟̩̠͍͈̠͖͙̩͕͇̬̺̗̥̼̘̬̲̠͚͖͚̭̬̦̰̞̘̺̣̟̘̣͎̦̼̥̲̫͖̘̦͈̺̼̟̫̗̥̦̙̹͇̗̭̻̫̹̩̞̪̦͔̰̠͉̪̘͖̫͉̯̙͖͎̭̳̻̪̲̮͈̙̰̹͕͈͙̩̼͈͖̗͉͖̥͇̗͖̜̳̰̦͉̯̖̻͚̹̥̹̪̝̮̳̘͉͎̭̳̤͙̩̼̙͍̮͎̲̥͍̣̤͙̤̱͍͚̻̭̆̉͐͌̓͑̎̈́̆̀̏̅́̉̈̒̈́̍̎̒͌̽̆̑̌̉̀̉̇́̽̔̽͒͑̀̆̀͛̌̈́͗͗͂̈́̓̋́́͊͋̃̇̆̊̽̇̍̀̃̇̈́̍̓͌̆̀̑͌̓͋͊͒̍͐̈́̿́̓̔͒͂̈̋́̃̆͋̂̈́͐͂̈́͌̈́̊́̀͂̈̏̑̿̒͗̂͛̒͊͛̂̌̑̒̈̍́̅͐͂͑͊͛̏̌͑̔̾́̋̀̌̇̃͑͂̊͛̈́̐͆̆͂̔̉͛͗̇̄͌̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ  
̷̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̟͙͎̘̣̠̹͖̭̝̦̫̤̼̼̖̣̱̟͉̦̜̣͕͍̣͖͚̺͙͈͙̩͖̥̺̲͕͓̼̜̺͉̘̹͒̉̀͒̌̏͌̈́͌͌̑́́̀̔͑̎̔̀̐͐̿͌̄̋͑̈́̏̍̈͒̿͋͑́͛̓͆̏̑̾̀̄͂͑̃̈́̾̂̅͋̍̈́͐̒͗̐̈́̐̉͐͗̀̈̊̽̾͐͊̈́̅́̊̿́̉̑̏̈͂̎́̿̔̑̾͑͑̈̃͗͊̿̉̾͐̑̐̑̑̇͐̑̅͆̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ  
̴̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̲̱͉͖͉͔̼͚̩͕͉̖̫̺̪͈̳̪͙̯͇͍̙̩̹̼̮͓̻̳̙̱̳̱̦̣͇͔̩̩͚̝̯̘͍̮̩̳̲͇̺̠̦͎̟̻͈̩̼̠͖̦̝̯̗̙̩̠̪̙̤̗̲̜̘̞̺̦̤͎͙̜̯̰̼̞͙̼̩̯̰̟͉̩̯̫̜̹̜͓͙͙̩͔̮̳̖͖̱̦̯͓̠̟͇͉̻͉̣̙̫̰͖͎̠̳̲̼̪̠͈̬̻̼̠̦͇̜̠̦͎͙̮̖̗̙̜͍̰̻̱͕̱̩̘̊̏̐̔̋͒̒͊̄͐͊̎͑͌͋̐̅̽̀̎̃͊́̌͌̌̍̀͛̽̈́̀̽̀͒́̓̈͆̓̈̊̿̽̈́̊̋͂͒̈̑̉͑̄̃́͛̓́̈́́̽͆̆̈́̀́̇̀̿͑͆͗̄̈̉̃͆̾̋͒̈͐̀͊̃̔͐͒̀͑̅̄̂́̓̑̅̅̍̇̅̄͊̆̈́̈́̐̑͋̏͛̀͌̓͊̀̄͛̽͗̏́͐̀̋̌̃̆̄̿̈́̍̆͑͌̑̈́͂̑͐̾̏͌͐̍͐̊͆̈́́̐̀́̎͋́̆̄̓̍̈́̌́͋͗̀̎̆̓̒͆͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̬̝͔͗̎̿̌̎͒́̿̀̈́̒͆̍̈͆͋̅̀̊̂͒̎͒̄͘̚͝͝͝͝t̴̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̰̝̤̣͉̯̞͖̜̠̣̳̦̝̬͖̦͍̞̭̝̞̻̬̪͔̣̺̺͈͖͖͖̩̳̲̘̻̫̥̫͈͔̦͖͕̗̻̻̤̳̖̠͓̜̣͚̖̜͖̬̟̪̘̓̾̄̽̾̿̒̓̈́̈͛̽̎͛̈́̉̈́̒͑̇̿̀̑̏̑̒̈́̉͐̿̄̓̐̓́̍̿̒̽̐͋͊́̐̍̃̒̃́̌͒̎̒́́̀̓́̓̏̍̓̈́͛͛̈́͒́̃̽̉̊̇̈̀̒͆̓̓͊͆͛̂͋̉̈́̓͂̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̧̡̨͍̪̗̮̩͎̪̫̙̝̹̼̫̲̦̙̘̖͓͚̫͍͕̱͓̗̺̘̃̍̚͜ͅw̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̮̬̭̭̪̺̎̀̏̈́̈́̈́̅̂̓̾͛͆̇̊̒̀͒̄̓̈̇̽̌̀̈́̽̓̔̎̂̐͂̑͋̅̉̉̀̍͊̑͒̍̊̋̅̐̅̈́̑͑̓̂̎̀̏̍͊̒̓̾͗̅̽̊̾̔̇̅̀̋̓̎̐̐̓͌̽̀̎̑́͊́͊̽͊̑̆̉̊͌͂̐͒̂̆͌̊̔́͌̉̒̉̂͛͋̃̂̿͒͊̽͒̆̃̔̒̍̈̅́̓̋̃̌̈́̔̏̂̓̍͐̔̽̾̽́͗͗̂̅̊̈̋͑̄̐̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅą̶̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̱̼̻̥͓̯̪̙̼͉̦̯̺͖̼͔̰̙̜̥̦̰̻͓̫̖̣͍͇̯̫̪͍̙̺̳̝͇̺̼̲͓̪̹̩̯͈͈̠͉̯͈̻̠̝͎̹͎̺͓̱͕͈̱̘̖̤̹̘̙̜̪͍̖͚̪̗̖̮͙͍̞̰̘̮͕͍̣̼̝̟̩̗̱̰̮̼̦̗͉͔͇̪̪̹̘̗͔̯͉̬̝̮͔͚̖͓̠͎̰̦͖̜̝͔͖̤̜͓̞̭̳̟̤̲̭͉͇̥͔̠̬͇̜̺͙̿̿̐͊̀̆̊̏͗̔̂̾̀͗͂͌̑̔͂̇̆́̀̌̋̽̃̿́̇̅͊̀̅̔́͐̏̓̃͛̈́̀̐͒̈́̈͗̔̌̑̐̈́̅́̽̌͂̂́͊̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅs̸̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͔̦̬̜̜̯̤̹̰̟̜̘̖̝̬̞̼͙̪̪̲̳̲̙̺͙̝̺͙͕̤͕͈̱̪͚͇͓̳̮͈̬̣͚̪̫̱̪̤͖͍̹̩̜̺̗͕̬͓͈͉̘̥̲̻̝̘͔̬͚̯͙̙͍̤͇̤͔̦͙̘̹̝̝̤̙̪̪͇̺̝̭̫̠̘̼͓̳̘̞̰̗̤̝͎̺̹͇͉̥͇̙̲̫͖̤̣͕͕̰͙̯͍͈͉̯̯̱̭̠̪͕̞̬̰͓͖̘͖̲̘͙̱̮͇̙̠̩̟͍̪̜͉͚͍͇͖͕̞̠͇͚̘͉͍̳̿̓̈͋̄͋͌̄͆̈́̃̇́͒̉̃͆̄̉̃͐̔̋̌͒̔͗̃̉̅̌͋̔̓͑̒̊͌͋̋̃͒̅̇̽̆͒̈́͗̆̽̍͒̅͒́̉̎̾͋̈́̈́̌̑͐̂̈̓͐̉̆̀̓͑͋̃̑̀̆̔̔̀̍͌̉́̄̒̍̎͋̄̄̾̉̄͐͌͌̏̂̄̎̏̃͊̃̐͑̂̈́̋͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̡̡̧̢̛̖̤̯̣̞̺̮̺̞̲̜͍̫̝͚̰̭͕̞̩̥̥̺̣͈͙͙̠͙͓̘̱̣̩̞̳͉̳̤͈̗̮͎̪͙̠̝̥̭̦̞̟̘̖̯͈̟͚̠̒́̈͆̑̏̄̊͂̌͛̓̑̓̉̑̽̍̌̈̉́͛͛͐̃͑̂͑̌̈́́̑̈́̏̑͗̂̀́̍̾̍̏͑̿͆̓͐̏͗̎́̋̎̓̋̋̈́̾̀̈́͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ'̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̹̜͈͈̱͈̩̹̪̙̰͙̫̗̼̞̳̲̞̠̦̇͒̿̽͌̈́̆̈́̓̄͛́̌͆͗̽̔̇̈́͐̄̾̄͒̌̍̂̎͐̉̃͆̎̋͌̒͆͌͆̀̆̎̀͋̀̏̿͊͒̽̒̎̑̓͌́̐͛̃̀̽͗̍̈̽́̃̓̈́͛́̌̐̏̈́̅͂͆̍̿̆͒͒͆͑̈́͒͛̆̄̔́̔͗̀̽̀͑̉̒̂̓̽̆̾͆̔̈̆̇̒̇̀̽̒́͒̃̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝t̵̨̡̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̝̫̤̥̗͈͎͔̞̪̦͚̪̺̹͉̤̖̖͉͖̺̻͓͓̬̜̱͇̦̠̺͙͓̫̹̥̮̰̝͖̖̰͈͓̦̥̙̝̗̬̗͍͈̩͕̭̍̓̆͆̐̈̀͒̍̀̒̓́̎̎͂̀̏̃̈͗̅͐̆͛̐͒͋̌̿͊͌̆̐̍̀͂̑̐͂̀̽̂͑̀̓̍̽̀͗̓̍̀̆̐͒̍͌̀̽̈̄́̏͑̑̒̊̽̈͋͋̎̈́͗̿͒̎̒̅̀̂̑̂͂͌̉̌̋͒̒̽͌̂̃̈́́́̋̄͛̾̓̐́͗̐͊̀̽̾̐̈́̈́̅͌̐̒͑̊̒̋̋͋̂͊̐̑̇̋̀̉̀̐͛̂͒̄͑͑͆͐͆͗̊̍̊̑̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̜̪̼̳̩̟͍̲̪̱̭͙̞̘̦̫̞͇̥͙̖̘̫̟̼͙͔̙̦̤͎͚͇̪̯̩̗̰͔̖͕̹͙̗̤̻͖̯͍̙͉̹̼̠͚̟̤͔͓͙̘̤͉͚͍̮͔͉͈̲͎͈̹͙̬̱͇̣̭͈̖̗̭͈͓͕̦̜͓̟̪̤̺͙͙̰̠̥̮͈̬͕̺̮͓̫̝͕̩̟̗̼̲̙̻̖̜̬̮̞͍̬̝̹̲̮̟̬̰̬̖̩̙̪̱̦̝̘͕͚̻̠̩̪̙̖̱̭̤̜̭̲̳̲̟̪̗̰̩̱̝̻̤̹̖͎̠̘̣̥̰͍̗̗͕̟͎̻̲̥̖̪̦̺̞͛͋̇̑͐͊͂̓̐̿͆̈́̋̌̍̂̊͌͗̎͗̈́̎͊̈́͌̽̽́̈́̍́͆̔̀̇̽͆͌͒̌̈́́́͆̿̇͂̔̅̆͌̇̏̃̅͋̂͐̽̋̃͒͊̓͐̉̅͊̈́̿͊̈̒͐͆͑̈́̿̈̑͒́͌̌͛͌̋̆̀͂͛̍̉͂͒͛͗͒̓̾͑̌͋͛́͌̌͒̊͑̅́͐̈́̍͒̋̌͗̽̏̍̎̿̐̏͋̓͛̐̉͂̾̂̾͛̈́̔̌͒̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅḻ̶̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̛̛̛͎̲͚͚͚̘̟̖͙͔͈͉̪̤̤͉͕̰̞͍͚̠̱͚̮̮̳͕̖͖̮̯͉̰̗̟̤̭̜̥̠̺̮̣̤̱̩͓͉̥͎̤̙̱̲̦̱̘̥͈̼͕̫̳̤̘̲̳̹͎͚̟̞͖̗̥͖̺̠͋̀̓͋̔͒̌̊͗̈́̽̾͒̆̀̽̎̇̈̆̿̉̓̑͊͛̿͊͐̅̒̌̓̈́͛͗̽̓͐́̀̍̃̀̒͑͗͂̔̔̽̅̏̔̈́͛͑̀̓̌́̓̌̿̈́́̓͗͑́̉̎͂̆͂̊͒̂̂̃̆̾̓̌̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̷̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̧̢̛̛̭̞̼̭̖̲̭̩̰̪͍̜̼̮͎̩̼̥̺͕̺͇̟̯͕͔̗̬̜̰̻̱̤͇̝̜͔̱̦̤̻̪̪̺̫̙̘̼͎͙͙̜̭̜̯͎͍̣̫͚͚̼͈͎͎͍̜̰̹͔̼̖̭̭͙̦͕̤̹̣̙̯͓̖̫̜͈̰̣̤͎͍͈̹͉̰͇̼͔̭̗͍̱͍̦͍͙̯̠͍͖͍̙̜͉̺̜͙̠̗͖̹̤̲̥̗͇͔̰̤̯̪̖̩͔͖̖̳̪͔͍͔̥̩͖̺̰̙̼̳͔̩͍͓̩̤̳͓̯̮͔͔̪̘̙͍̰̘̱̺̻͍̉̑̽̎̄̉̑́́́͗͌̍̓̀̀́̾͌̇̅͂̌̏̃̑̒͗̔̔̃̍͋́̄̐̐͌̿̇̉͐̐̆̑̀̒̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḱ̴̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̤̥̘̳̭̼̯͉̯̖̱̠̼̹͎͚͈̱̣̖̗̯̥̫̜͉̪̣͎̲̳͙̖͓̠̮̬̩̪͉͕͈͉̤̮͉̙̭̹͙͓̭̙̦̮̖̱̭͚̺͉̭͇̼̲̜͖͍̰̰̫͙̙͚͓̝͕͓̩͓̪̦̳͚̠̭̮̙̘͔̻͍̩̪͓̯͉̤̥̞̻̥̥̟͚͎̗̥̹͕̲͇̫̥͉̳̞̮͔̤̟̳̜͚͚̳̫̱͖̯͖͉̘̟͖̯̰̪̪̼̤̗̗̳̯̻̻͚͍̯͓̱̞͙̦̻̲̓̑̏̃͛̀͋̈́̀͋̃̋̉̓͑̽̇͌̋̓̀̅̓̔̽̀̓̒̑̔̆̇̊̂̈́̐̌̐̑́̊̒̾͑̉͊̇͂̈́̑͐̉̇̄̿̓͗̓̂͒̽̿̆͐̍̏̅̍͑͋̒̌̃̀̿͂̂̀͂̇̓̔͒̎̅̌̆̅̍̓͗̓̈́̾̈̀̌̏̅͐́̋͐̐͗̌͊̓͆̈́̒̂̈́͌̀̈́̎͐̍͂̍͂̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅé̶̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̡͇̬͕͎̥̱͍̦̳͔̼͖̤̙̞̱͓̖̺͍̦̭̗͇̫͇̜̙̼͙̭͙̟̺̹̤̬̲͕̭͔͈̯̙͓̬͍̭̩͇̻̰̣͎̮̦̦̮̘͎͇̪͎͕̦͈̙͈͈̙̜̟̪̬̰͖͕̪̼͕̘̰̮̙͔̳̹̝̫̜̭̗͚̙͔͙̳͔̜̭͖͕͉̻̱̤̭͈̜̳̺̤̺̪̲̝̱͕̠͙͖̬͖͌̋̉̍̅̔̍̾̊̍͑̈̉̀̏̒̽́̋́̆̃͑͗̍͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̛͔̱͔͉̯̺̭̜̱̹͚̟̭͙͔̤̘̮̠̞̰̝͎͚͔͉͎̘̻̳͇̂͐͛͗́̇̂́͋̾̀̉͌͐͒̒̋̓̀̾̆͊͋͐̀̀̇̆̎̆̈̓̎̊̉̀̇̍͆̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅh̷̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̗̻̪͖͖͉͕̭̯͛͆̈́̐͌͊̃̄̽͌̂̆̾̂̆̆͑̃̀̓͑̐̈́̓̓̈́̎͑̆̅̍̾̌̎͋̒͌͐͌̌̄̈́̄̔̀̾̓̎̉͋͒̑̾̽̊̐́̈́̅͗̿͑̆̈́͌̋͆̽͒̈́̿͒̽̈͐͑̽̑̊͐̉̊͂̎̈́̋̌͗̎̃͊̇̒͐̋͋͋̾̈́̑͌̒̓̈́́̀̊́͌̅͌̐̎͒̏́̍̍̎̽̂͛̎̒͊̾̿̌̈́̈́̃̋̏̊̈́̏͑̃͌̔̓͆̊̔̃̓̌͒͊̆̑̍͗̃̂͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ę̸̨̢̧̧̧̧̲̜̪̯͇̪̦̲̜͚͇̳̰̝͕̹̺̠̦̲̺̫̮̭̥͓̩̝͇͎͎̠̹̝͓͚̺̳͔͍̖̰̗͎͇̲̣͍̙͙̤̹̻͕̟̞͚̭̘̙̝̭̩̹̜͕̺̞͖̜̠̠̞͖̟̱͙̫͇͉̳̙͔̮͙̦͉̠̥̖̼̭͈̩͕̞̳͚̫̪̫͈͔͉̤̹̞͔̗͖̪̫̱̳̼̦̘͊̋̆̅̓̊̄̊̿̂͆́̌̔͆̋̊̈́̅̿̏̓̃̈̓̎͐́͒̓̀͗̏̽̀̂͛́͑̊̀̅̈͗̑̈́̐̾͐̈̉͐̔̏͐̽̋̾̎̎̇̊́̿̎͗̀̃̽͆̍̈́̑́̿̌̈̉̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̝̭̱̩̭͖̹͓̭̯͋͛̆͂̓̉̓͛̇́̋̿̿̍͑̑̒̾̉̄̈̒̅͆́͛̍̒̂͌̔͗̌͋̀̅̋̔̒̍͐̿̊̈͐̓̀̽͐̑̐͗͊͊̔̈́͒̓̓̂̊͂̏̂̂́͒̃̉̈́̅̎̿̅͐̎̃͂̆͑̌̑̈́́̏̆͗̒̽̋͑͒̔̎́̂̈̆͐̌̀̇̊̇̔̄̔̃̎̏̏͗̏̍̇͐̈́̀͒̀̇̔̔̍̐̄̽͌͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠c̴̢̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̞͙̹̱̲̣̯͉̘̜̜̦̰̫̯̫̯͓͍̠͙̠̺̳̜̞͍̩̥̣̘̮̙͓͔̙̫̼̣͍̲̥͔͙͇̰̤̱͈͎̗̦̣̠̲̝̠̩̳̣̣͉̲̣̙̣͉͉̦̥̠̬͓͓͈̱̺̝͖̮̱͉̭̟͓̳̳̠̟̪̫͇̣̲̹̪̩̬̱͙͖̺̖̦̩̩͔̟̠̰̻͈̫̮̣͎̼̲̥̥̦̺̖̥̞̠̟͍̜̲̙͔̖̳̼͉̻̞͙̜̬̝͙͕͇͓̩̮͓̳̖̝̟̫̼̭̞̦͕̭͖̟̲̖̩̬̲̳̠͎̱̦͈͖̄͋̀̆̿̉̀̂̃̄̇̾̅̅͛͛̀̉͂̒̓̀͋̅̀̓̃̉͛̔̊̈̌̽̄̓̃͂͐̓̽́̋́̑́̆́̄͐͋͆̅̽́̀̋͑͊́̀̍́̂̊͛̇̈́̎̂͑̾̒́̄̓̋̿̾̿̔̂͊̓͛̽̈́̉̔̇̐̔̆̉͒͑̐̊̈́͗̆͋̑͆̽͑̈͐͑̒̓̒̽͗́͋̓̀̔͗́̏̎̅̍̃͂͊͌̏́̐͐͆͗̊͐͐̉̋͂́̎̅͊͛̈́̐̑̈́̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̧̧̧̨̧̧̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̫̬̥̺̭͙̦̪̗̟̱̖͚͇̩̙̳͎̟̣͚͔̣͖̖͕̞̰̣̹̝͔̩̩̠͉͔̖͙̻̬͎̙͈̦͈̭̻̯̺̼̹̹̭͍̫͈̭̤͔̙̣̩̮̣̙̥̭̠͓̣͎̠͉̤̤̥̖̯͖̖̥͚̤͉͙̯̲̙̯̮̺̬̟͕̥̱̩̗̰͖͓͉̲͓̳̼̮̟̥̠͔̪̮̰̗̘͎̯̪̼̪̟̺̣̞̪̻͕̟͈̪̬̯͕̪̬͈̲̤̺͕̰͍̹̗̩̘͔̻̦̣̘̯̫̩̲͋̏̐̑̾̀̂̐̌̔͑̇̌̀͐͐̊̋̊͑̽̈́̾̿̐̊̓͋̃̍̈̽͊̉̾̓̂͛̒́́͛͛́͗̏̐̓́̓͛̌͆̈̓͌̑̓̐͆͒̽̈́̐̈̀̈̽͛̋̀̽̀̉̂̀̈̇̇̽̀̔̈̈́̋̈́̇͗̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅư̶̧̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̬̪͕̩̠̳͓̗͈̥̞̜̜̠̟͕̠͎̰͎̠̘̮̗̭̬̗̪͔̲̲̗͖̱̘̫̭̲̹͓̜͚̗͉͓̝̬̯͉͈̹͙̰͕̭̪͍͎̜̘͇̄̾̿̐̉̽́̑̽̓͛͌̉͗̀͋́͗̑̎̏͊̂͛͋̀̔̐͐͌̀̀̃̽̇̈́̇́͗̄̋̀́̏͊́͂́̇͗̎́̓̃̈̒̇̎̇̐̿̓̔̋͋͐̈́̎̀̃͗̄̉̃̏̈́͐͋̈́̿͆͑̀͛̈̓̍̔̄͂̎̏͋͊͑̋́̊̈́́̀̉͑̍̊́̉̂̽̾̇̏̏̀̐̈́͑̆̐̍̽̇̽́̐̿̊̽̈̂̎̀̈̃̽͌̉̂̉̇̒͒̏͊̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝n̶̨̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̡̨͔͖͙̮̦̼̠͈͍̼̩̺̯̖̤̠̙̫̦̪̘̞̱͉͈̫̮̳͓͍̳̗͈̦̳͓͚̜̖̱͖̹͔͈͎̘͈̰̯̙̱̱̳͇̦͖͙͚̻̳̟͕̠̬̱̘͔͈̗̣͉̼͉̱̻͚͔̘̯͇̲̱͔̣̹̹͓̰̣̤͕͍͈̰͓͕͔͇͉̹͔̖͕̯̪͈͙̺̱̰̣͔̥̺̯̣͎͉̯̜͔͔̮̫̮̗͍̣̻͈̥̲͖̬̝̭̳͙̳̼̫̜̬̠̤̭̤̗̤̏̓͒̉̌͆̓͋̀̀͂̍͛̈́̾̂͂͑̇͋̀́̓̑̾̄̔̀̊̃̀̀͋̎̾͆̇͋͗͋͋͛̄̎̐̽͊̄͗̆̅͐͛́̉͛̋̈́̑̿̐̿̏̇̇̽̅̈́͑͊̓̽̽́̓̒͒͒̌̍̈́͐̄̋̐̀͐̿̈́̇͐̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͇̯̲̥͈͖̗͖̬̗̤̩̮̤̹̲̠̺̮͇͇̘͖̣̹͓̞̝̪̲̣͖̙͎͍̱̳̗̫͕͍̥̰͓̺͚͈͙͔͙͕̣̣͖̣̻̞̰̟̪͖͎͚̩͇̞̫̫̹͇͈̤͎̳̠̩̬̫̗̼̼̖͚̭̺͕̗̪͍̣̤̱̟̜͉̞̖̭̙̺̘͚̞̟͎̰͈̜̤͇̦̘͚̱͔͉͚͕̮̮͕͕̱̖͓̯̱̣͇̹̣̫̠̱̹͎̱̤͇̹͇̠̙̫̻̖̪̱̬̟̘̗̝͎̣͕̳̗̖͖̞͇͇̜̞͙̙̟̫̭̣͕͓̱͓͚̱͖̭͇̟̞̤̤̣͓̪̫́͐͋͂̊͂͋̿͊̃̽́͗̅̐͊͑͆̐͋͆͛̈̇̋̈͗̄̃͆̆͌̑̂͗̈́̒̑̈́̈́̍͆́̅̄̌̄́̎̓͂̍̚̕͘͘̕͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̶̢̧̧̛̦̹̥̪͇̹̟̙̯̘͕͊͋̔͋̋͐̌̓̓̈́̃̓̓̅̀͒̑́̉́̿̽͗͑̌͒̒̃͗̈͘̕͝ͅd̸̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̜͇͈̫̪̬̝̱͓͌͑͋͐͌̾́́͗͋̌̈̑̀͛̓̈͒͋͒̏̓͐̄̒̑̄̃̐̿̽͒͋͌̀̒̓̍̈́̎̆͐̈́̉̅͂͐̃͐͊̌̌̌̃͌̎͋̍͛̅͊͂̑̎̇̄͌̋̄̄͒̿̔̊̽̾̈́̄̈́̒͊̅̄̔͋̉̃̿̂̂̔̃̃͒̈́͂̍̈́̀̍̀̾͆̅̽͆́́́̽̒̐̀̂̑̉͛͛͗̓̆̏̔͐͒͒͋̈́̋̎̅͐͐̅̒͒̂͑̏̈́̄̐̆̓͋̓͛̈́̎̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̼͇͇̭̜͖͚̟̫̙̟̯͍͍̬͉̹̻̙̰͙͔̱̜̱̲̥͇̫̼̝̮̺̻͔̮͔̺̠̯̼͉͍͓͔̻̬̝̞̳̖̫̱͚̖̬̗̼̮̮͕͎̖̱̻̳̘͓̖͔̪̜͖̙͎͓͎̬͓̰̹̼̥̹̬̩͕̱̥̲͇̫̦͕̹̮̙̘̙͉̻̟͉̰̝͙̌̈́̌̊͐̿̄̋͂̏̀̂̈́̎̃̐̏̀̂̾̍͒̀̃̅̾̂̃̈͒͆̅͊̃͌͛̑̊̒͊̈́̊̀̂̎̈́̆͑͆̊̄̽͒͒̌͆͊͌͂̈́́͐̎͗̊͌̾́͑̀̓͒̿͗̉̅̐͆̓̏̐̄̀̍̄̓̔̃͂́̓̒̾͒̈̈́̒́́̈́̾̅͛́̈̎̒̿̇͊͌̂̃̎͂̾̅̓̌͂͋̌̔̎̀̂̉̆̊̑̋̀̐̔͛͐̈́̂̍͊̈́̎͐̓̂̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅǫ̷̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̨͚͕͓̙̥͙͙͈̹̲̤̦̹̤̯̮̰̘̹̝̬̺͓͉̩̤͇͚͎̜͚̩̟͍͉̮̩̰͈̣͇̦̻̦̝̫̞̞̲̰̝̯͖͕͚̪͉̮̫͇̙̱͎̠̗̘̱̲̦̣̫̦̭̮̦͈̟̬̰̪̞̹̝̗͈̘͙͎̳̬̻̼̙̫͖̳͎̰̬͎̞̝̥͉̩̙͈̺̭̻̬͎̦̲̠̥̹̟̣͎̬͔̘̯̞͖̫͇͙͍̻͕̰̼̥̠̖̥̰̘̩̈̇̍̀͆́͂̄̀́̀̈́̇͋͑̐͐̇̍̃̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̷̢̧̛̛̛̳̪̦̦̜̱͎͖̻͖͎̦̞̱̭̰̦̰̺̲̗̻̙͚̰̞̩̬̼̳̼̜̲̔͗͊̽̓̾͛̃͒̈́̀̾̇͐̃̃͆̅͑̿̃̌̂͆͐̇̌͛͆̿͒̉̌̒̈́͌͒͗̎̓͑̀͑̔̋͑̕̚͜͝͠ͅ ̷̨̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̹̭̭̱̳̼͇̙̫͙̫̫̦̫̣̣͙̝̮̞̺͙͖̹͚̥̪͙̟̲̝̪͍̥̥͍͇̞̺̦̭͕͎̳̫̗͇̭̬͕͇͖̗̩̦̠̰̗̹̰̩͓̘̰̳̭͇̘̟͎͔̖͓̯͎͓̤͍̲̜̗̯͉̤̘̮͔͇̦̜̘͎͔͚̺̰̗͉̺͚̹̗͍̙͉̝̻̹͇̮̫̻̯̥͕̜̲͚̱͚̺̬̼͍̫̼̯̳̗̭͈̯̥̤̱͖̹͇̀́̿̾̽̾̅̀́͂̃́̒̑̌͆̿̒͗͒͆̑̏̽͆̎̒͛̓͌̈̊̉̊̈́͊̃̈̀͗̈́̌̌̾̆̽͂͒̓̃̀̈́̐̀̾̆̿̒͋͆̈́͋̄̈́̆̂̌̏̍͒̀͌͂͒̅̀͐̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̸̛͙͇̲͇̠̩͖͔̮͚͔̣͕̫͉̲͓̪̬̿̈́̈͊̄̽͗͒̋͆͐̃̊͛̏́̽̈́̓̉̑̏́̇̓̌̒̓̈́͑̿̃͐̃̽̄͑̅̾̾̈́̓͌̆̈͊̀͐̏̊̈́̈́̽̽̑̾̎̀̉̐̄̅̓̾͋̓̄͂̒̉́̎̀͛̉̇̉̾̂͂̆́̑̑͑̃̓̇͗́͂̀̈́͋̎̆̎̿͛̃̿̇͐̀̄̈́̀̋̔͒̃̃̓̂̌̒͋͐̈̊͑͛͆͆͒́̂͐͂̓̂̍͐́͗̂͂̓̑̆̊̋͋̃͌̓̍͊̇͊́̃̈́͒́̉̈́̒̉̂̄̋͋̔̊͒͆̑̈́́̃̈̏̉̅͌̄̀̏͂̊̈̿̄͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝n̸̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̧͕̻̲͙̫̫̠̳̖̫̟̜̹̻̮͇̻̳͎̬̗͔͉͈̭̬͍͇͙̲̗͓̰̳͙̩͕̦͉͇̦̘͙͇̩̜̝̹͈̜̩̦͕̙̬̺̜̤̗̗͓͓̪̩̙̩̱͍̪̠̗̩͙̦͔̱̜̝̠̟̜̟̭͔̰̳̹͇̤̻̟̦̫̼͕̲͙̘̺͖̬̺̼̤̹̠̜̺͉̭̻͎̺̜̻͎̞͈̪͎͖͉̪̝͉͚̬̥̣̞͖͎̼̼̖͇̐̊͂͑͌͆͊́̾̈́̊̓̋́̓̋́̐͂͂̏̃͗͗͂̔̈́̄̈́̊̆͐̐̒͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̨̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̠̣̻̞̟͖̙̟͕̥͔̦̣̦͙͇̼̠̝̟̞̫̦͙̦̩̥̦̣͍͍͍͚̲̲͖͇̬̼̜̮̥̫̖͚͚̳̮̩̫̟͖̬̥͔̼͈͚͎̟̬͔͓͉̲̻̭̤̣̪̥͚̹̤͓̪̖̪͈̬̤̪̺͙͔̌̐̉̔̀͐͑͛̂̐͂͐̿̅̇̄̀̊͗́̓̈́̂́͗̔̌̿̓̎̀̇̿̾̈́̌͒͌͐̐̓̄͒́̿͊̂̎̃̓̿̍̎͛̈́̐͆̄̔͂͛͑̿̆̆͂̽͆͒̅̍̉̎̆̿̀̎͗̀́͋̈́̇͒̐̐͌̎̈͗̅͊̔͑̂̆̔̅́̌̈́̉͌̅̈́̒̃̋̈́̈́̍̿̃̋͌̔̃̓̏̀͗̅͑̅͆̑͂̈́̾̇́͂̋͌̍̓́̇̒̄̃͗͐̉̔̑̈́͒͆̒͗͒͗̏͐͗̓̌͆͛̿̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅţ̷̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̨̛͓̘̫̟͔͕̫̪͉̤̺͚͇͕̹̰͍̞͇̝͖̩̩̹̞̳̺͚͇͓͈͎͍̠̻͚̲̬͓̩͍̙̟͙̫̯̞̺͍̰̮̯͙͉̬̰͙͚̜̤̩̺͈̙͉̗̱͚̥̥̦̹͍̖͚͉͍̪̖̼̝̖͚̪̖͎̙͍̰̗͉̣̙͔̪͍͗̒̂̑̑̊͆̍͜͜͜ͅh̸̢̢̨̡̢̛̘̗͈̤̺̭̼̯͔̺̠͎͚̞̠̹͉͓̮̣̞̫̬̜̯̩͖͔̠͉̮͈̱͚̟̬̲̣̖͇̟̮͔̪̫̞̹͓̜̯̠̘͖̙̞͎̺̩̩̟̫̮͆̀̉̆̌̈͆̈͆̍̂̌̆́͂͛̽̀̏́̑̍͒̆̆̄̓̐̈̆̄̾̌̾͌͊̋̈́͗̎̉̄͗̃̾͐̂̾́̓͋̎̉͊̊̆̏̍̈͛̏̔͑̐̐̏̈́̓͑́̆̄̃̏̀̈̀̄̃̆̌͆́̑͂͂̇͆̇̍͛̈́̅́͐̐͛̀͂̍̈̀̃̄͐̄̎͑̒̃̋͐̐͌̇͛̈͊̍̽̓̌̐͐́͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠i̶̢̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̛̥͖͎͔̬̻͕̖̦̘̬͖̹̹͚͍̪͕̬̫̜̱͕̤͓̰̰̟̠̺̪̪̳̻̼̹̮͍̠̩͓̻͉͍̩͉̳̙̠̼̭͖̝͍̠̪̱̭͉̮̥͕̲̖̤̘̮̬̙̣̺̬͎̜̬͓͇̬͇̮͙̠̻͇͈̼͚͍͎̭̤͙͚̠͇̥̳̘̜̠̞̜̪̘͓̗̳̩͚̭̩͔̩̟͉̻̖̹͚̦͈͚͖̞̘̭͓̟̱̼̭̲̼͇̞͓̳̱͔̼͇̬̬̯͎͓͖͔̯̙͙͊̌́̔́̽͊̐̄̄͒͗͊̇̀̀̇̐͗̃̽̆̌̈̈́̐́̆͌̀̈̀̿̋͆̌̓͂̌̉̂̋̀̀̑̒̌̿̆̄̾͑̾̅̈͆̀͂̓̇͊̇͛̌̋͗̾̽͐̈́̃̋̏̇̈́͌̅̒͌̀͒͒́͑͌̎̈̑̏͂͗̉̈̊̔̃̄̏́͂̅͗́̾̌͒͒̂͌̄̊̅̇́͑̑̀̂̐͋̇̑͆̈́̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠n̴̡̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛͉̦̠̙̥͓̝̲̳̮͉̤̲̫͍̜͈̩͔̝̮͈̹̻͕͔̩͍̖̝̻͎͎̰͖͔̼̝̮̜̤͚̘̯̠̝͎͚̘͔̠̪̋̈́̄͂̓͛̽̈̑͋͌͐̂̽̈́̉̎͊̍̉̏̅̈́̑̏͊͑̊͐̽͗͑̿̈́͒͌̌̔̑̆̋̌̿̀͂̇̆̾̉͛̽̃̍͐̐̔͆̀̀̔̍̾̓̄̎̐̌̄̅̂̈͒̋̊̇͂̇̐̈́̈́̓͋̄̃̑͋̐̃͆͐̌̉͆̇́͌̓̔̌̈̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅģ̴̡̧̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̞̭̫̳͉̝̭̣͍̫̥̜͍̺̳͖̹̮̦͙͉̳̰̱̭̦̠̼̣̬͉̪̦̗̪͎͕͎̮̟͙̞͇̲̩̜͙͇̬͉̰̩͍͚̪̻̭̱̟̟̜̲̭̫͓͕̠̬͖̮̫̥̙̘̯̞̭̠̥̹͈̘̤̞͓͍͙̣̲̤̥͖̱̲̘͈͇͙̻͖͕̲̭̹̟͉̖͈̲̫̠̘̬̦̻̤̱̝̬̘̤̘͔̯̹̣͕͉̮̲̪̪̭̟̰͈̗̫̪̻͕̰̘̼̲̲̳̤̱͙̹̲̻̙͔̮̜͚̺̺̻̬͙̦̝̳̋̊͒̿́̆̔̈́̐͑̓̈́̒̾̐͛̔̅̌̓͆̎̀̈̅̄̊̈́̐͒͆͐̅̆͋̾̅̃͑̈́͗̐͑̏̉͒͗̅͗͑̓̓̽̒͗̈̆̇͊̌̈́̀̈́̌̿̊̈́͐͗́̔̈́̃̎̑͋̉͐́̐̈́͒̍̑͛̓̇̍̋̉̎͂̾̓̔̆͊̋̇͆̆̀̊̈́͊̏̉͌͗̏̊͆́͋́̈̌͊̓̎̍͊̔̽̑͂̈́͌͊͊̅̅̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̛̳͚̦̙̘̤̖̩̙̪͙̝͕̜̲̖̪̙̖̪̗̫̬̼͖̭͓̯̲̯̝̫̠̖̺̟̗̪̰͔̱͔̘̤̲͖͓̩͎̩̬͓̱̺̠̯͙̘̲̝̩̦̼͈̠͓̩̼͎̲̹͔̜͉̥̬̤̥͙̞̱̗̹̭̝̪̻̳̰̰͇̝̼̰͕̠͛̀̉̾̏͗̅͛̊̍̋͂̅͒̓̀̇̽̾͋̎̿́̾̐̀̽̊̒̀͊̒̓̐̈́͌̀̎̌̆̏̐̃̈́̓͊́́̍̓̽͌̆̀̇̓͆̿̎̄̽̍͒͑́̽̍͊̂͗͊̊̐̊͒͆͐̐̾̓̀̓̔̍̓͊̀̽̈́̀̔̓͑̏͒̀̂̌͑̓̂̔̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̴̡̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͇̭̱̖̰̠̣̲̱̩̲̗͚̬̩̖̦̦̩̭̗̤͈̲͚̮̼̠͉̭͚̠̳̜̼̯̟̜̻̝͖̮̥̣̺͓̪͍͉̜̪͔̹̦̲͉̗͍̭̩͉̮̯͇̱͖̤̬̂̽́̐͌̈́̀̏͆̐͒̒̈́̓́̊̐̑̈͋̇̄̽͗̉̾̎̉̈͒̈́́̂̾͂̂̓̀͒̿̇̀̎̓̾͐̑̃̐͛͒́́̂̌̈̎̃͌̽̃̈̃̓̎̀͊̌̈́̈́̃́̊̀́̓̿̂͂̒͌̈́̎̒̆͆̔̄͐̓͑͗̈́̓̈́̀̈́̍̒͒͐̑̀͆̀͒̃͒̎͒̓̿̍͌̅̒͂͂͌͊́̄̇̃̀͒̑͊́́̈́̄̈́̐́͆̒̈́̇̅̎̀̈̓̿͊̉̊͐̎̅͌̓̿̈͗̆̓̀̂͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅƠ̶̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̢̼̥̟͓̣̖̙̘̱̩͔̜̬̖̝̪̖͇̗̠͈͈͖̠̱̻̳̟̘͖̪̹̟͚͉̺̜͉̩̲̗͓̲̩̣̗̬͍̘͎̞̙͈͍͍͉͔̞̩̜̩̘̟̘̝̲̟̺̳͖͓͚͓̩̘͚̗̱͙͚̝̘̙̥̫̦̹͚̹̳̭̹̗͚̩̫̠̙̤̬͇̫͇̜͙̺̭̦̠͓̙̰̮̩̗̭̲̺̭̼̘̥̜͙̭̱̣̝̭̖̮͚̯͇͉̞̥̣̦͇̮̰̩̠͕̩̫͖̺̩̳͍̳̹̪̖̺̣̜͔̝̹̱̺̠͇̳̯͓͔͊̈́́͆̽̏̌͐͊͑͑̇͋̎̊͒͗̄̀̐̓̀̈́̊̍̇̋̅͑́͊͒͐̈́̃̊̏̎̅͑̋̂̃̏̉̄̔͛̌́̔̓͌̌͗̒̍̈́͌́͌̓̉͋͛̒̔͗̽̈́͊̿͒͋͒̀́̿̊͐̏͂̊̄͗̏̉̈̒͗̀̑͌̀̀̈́̄̃̊͛̎͗͆̿͗͑̀̋̈́̆̎́͗͂͗̊̾̂̌́̑̆̉͑͑̾͑̓̊̊̀̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̵̨̨̡̢̧̛̻̪̜̹̰͈͖̭̹̳̹͍͔̝̬̲͉̼͎̦̻̮̼̱̯̳̭̬̠̩͙̠̩͍̬̗̮̭̰͓͔͓͓͌͐̀̈̓̎͆̓̿͛̓̀̽̾̎̑̿̉̉̍̊̑͆̒̈́͑͐̒͗͗̆̍̂̋̾̂̄̔͑͂̄͆̊̓̍̏̓͌̐̓̋̊̓͊͗͒̋̈́̓̀̅̎̊̎̑̀̅̈́͑̓̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̶̧̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̛̛͍͎̜͕̫̠̱̣͕̖̮̟̺̙̮͎͕͓̹͕̞̥̗̬̤͍̠̰̫̬͍̺̣̙̭̭͉͕̫̬̮͎̹̻̝̫̖͙̥͚͙͍̘̜̖̝̭͎̪̪̭̠́̔̔̎̅́́̉̈́̆̾̓̽̈̇̑͌͑͐͊̿̓̽̒̀͂̏͊͑̀͂͑̍̎̓̊̏̉̅̓̅̍͆͛̽̓͑̌̔̇̆̂̑̉̿̾̈̊̀͛̅̒͐̎́́̈́̍̀̅̑͆̆͒̈͗̑̏̾̃̌͛̍̀̆̆̒͐̄̓̊͗̂͊̅̀͌͌͒̏̿͌̂̓̐̀̐́̾̈̂́͑́̀͒̌̋̑͂̂͒̀́̉̀͊̈̉̌̽͂̒͗͊̇̎͗̈́̄̑̐̀̐̾͗͗͗̒̒̍̀̈́̅̋͆͗̅̌̋̿̌̈̽́́͗͌̈̾́̌͛͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅl̵̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͉̻̻̤̼̮͓̪͙͎̦̘̲͈͙̝̥̹̯̥͕͎̱̞̳̘̭͚͈̯͇̻̗͚͇͙̥͓̠͖͇̝̰̳̞͖͖̜̝̺͓̲̭͉̗̗̣̝̣̞̙̤̳̣͎͔̼͈͙̘̯̯͉͔̹̠͕̘̭̥̜̦͍̼̭̻̘̺͕̪̙̗̗͕̦̪̟͚͚̮͔̟̝̲̣̰̺̝̞̼̹̳̘̝̬̲̰̞̬̬̣̘̝͕̤̝͖̲̺̣̲͍͕̮͖̳̝͕̯͉͉̠̖̩̯͍̱̝̱̦̤͕̙̮͇̭̰͕̝͇͈̲͋̀̂̌̿̾̀̃̃̾̑̓̒̑̀̀̒̇́̒̈́̋̑̂̍͗̈́̿́̈̈̌͌̃̈́͐̒̓̍̈́̆͑̿̔̈̄̂̍͂̊̐̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅį̵̡̢̛͚̱͔̤̫̲̝̺̝̖͓̹͓̺̻͖̼̲̯̠̥̝̖̱̠̞͇̹̜͛̾̒́́͋̐͊̈̈́̆͊̅͊̄̒̓͑̍̿̎͛͆̂̈́̊̕͘͝k̷̢̛̛̛̛̞̹̙̥̩͉̺͚̫͉̮̭̗̫̖̟̣̘͓͈̲͓͉͈̻̗̦̜̗̤̗̯͚͖̜͉̣̱̭̲͙͕̤͓̞͇̣̇̂͗̅̀͗͂̍̃̒͐̆͌̑͗̐̑̏̉̌̔̾̀͛̂̀͂̃̔̇̒̏̑̈́̏͛́̂̉̽̽̒̈͑̓̑̈̈́̆̽́́̋͑̆̑̓̈́̆͋͐́͊́̍̌̈́̊́̋̌̑̋̆͛̔͗̃͒̌́̏̀̈́̅̑́̽̌̿̏̏͂̈͗͆̅̈́͗̍̂̍̍̎̄͗̋͑̆̈́́̆̈́̎̿̒͂͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̖̮̪̺̮̳̤̙̜̟̅͂̈́͋͒̽̂̀̂̈́̀͒̀͊͛̂͒̐̓͑̈́̌̈́̋̈́̿̍͒̏̍̀̔̇̊̓͆̓̐̽̓̌̐̅̂̍̿͒̍̀̓̈́̂̿́͗͋̔̃̍̉̓̃̅̅̓̓͋̈́͌̀̌͐̎̈́̎̒̿̀̎̓̂͑̉̈́̈́̍͋̉̉͊̈́̀̇͐́̀͊̀̋̿̎͗͂̇̋̾͐̏̎̊̀̍̈̉̏͐̀̽̈̾̈́̒̊̑̽̿̈̽́̀̾͌̈́̉̇͛͊̔͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̵̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̡̻͕̝̯̞̗̺͕͎̪̭͚̩̖̤̟̹̗̮̭͓̯̺̰͎̲̰̥͇̼̣͎̪͇͖̥̜̠̪͓̳͇̼̠̝̣̟͙̼̳͚̰̰̤̙̮̹͚̝͖͚͕̪̪̥̖̺̠̱̻̰͉͉͚͕̘̭͉͓̲̣̖̠̟͉͕̗̦̙̣̹̠̱̥̗͈͓͙̙͖̖̙̤̠͈̝͇͎̻̖͈̟̺̟̭̬͖̞̹̭̮̩̪͎͍̪̣̫̥̪̯̘͕̝̖̈́̂͗͒͑̓̆͗̐̈́̀̐́͋̔̑̐̽̽͊̃̅̽̇̉̀̀̌́̈̅̄̂̀̓̿̇́͊́̓̈́̒͋̉̔̏͋́̀̌̀͗͛̈́̓̂̊̆̓̉̄̋̋̉́͊͑͗͌͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̵̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̨͓̠̬͖̟̱͓̮̰͖͙͙͍̩͓̙̭͔̙͉̞̳̰̺̠̠̣͓͈̩͕̮̣̘̱͚̮̣̘̞̤̳̭̠̖̤̘͓̪͓̘͓̫̰̳̹̙̖̤̹̝̯̪̭͎͇̫̪̳͎̻͖̠͚̻͉̤͓̳̩͔̫̫̳̬̮̦̗̲̜̤̩̩̠͓͈͔͍͍̙̰̳̼̖̤̭̣̜̥͕̝̣͓̞̼̙͖͇̫̭̲̳̥͕̬̫̤̪̲̰̰̓̄̐͜͜ͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̜̼̜͎̪͍̖͓̞͙̭͉̝̤̫̜͓̯͈͈̩̩̯̺̠͇̤̙̲̖̣̱̮͉͓̼͔̫̯̼͍͍̰̹͈̖̤̜̻̖̗̎̇̽̾̃͑̂̂͐̑̈́̾̈́̓̈͒́̂̓̿̇̀͛̀̆̆̍̾͐̋͋̅̀͆̓̆́̇͒̎͑̂̂͛̊͆̔̂͌̓̒̈́͒̐̈́̒́͑̒̈͛̉̐͗̑͒̅͊̔̏̎̍̉̐͆͋̇́̍̒͊̈̔̈́͒̒͂̉̆͆̓̓̈́̃̏͑͑̿̿̀̽̊́́̂̇̒̀͐̂̎̃̋̀̆̇͒̾̆͋̿͒̔̐̽̏̀̽̓̐͐͐̈̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ç̶̖̘̦͙̖̣̞̣̰̰͖̼̹͉̲̻̎̂̅͛͛̓̈́͆̿͋͒̊̈́̂̐̒̃̈̇̒̈́̂͛̇̈͊̇̈́͆͋͌̈͐̍͑͗͐̾̓͊̊̑̎͆̽̎̏̆́̓̋̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝o̶̧̨̧̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̧̜̹̤̘̬̩̻͎͚̬̝͍̲̞͉̞̺̩͖̘̩͔̱̩̳̖͎̜̞͙̮̭̟̟̰̲̣̺̻̳̳̮͇̹̩͙̳̹̠̥̖̲̱̹͇͇̣͍̣͚̮̪̟̱͔̤̪̭̖̫͔̗͇̰͇̜͉̩̘͖̯͇̫̬͚͚̩͍͉̞̮̰̤͙͚̙̮̦͈̼̬̹̫̫̜̗̳͖̟̙͈̹͕̣͗̌͌̅̎̇̇̀̆͗͗̌̇̆̊̿̊̏̃̀̄͋͛̃͆͌̈́̀̎͗͗̾͆͌̃̐̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅữ̷̢̧̛̛͇̞͈͕̬̰͓̟̞̺̇͊́̍͂͗̾͐̒͐͊̾͆̊̍͗́̏̽̑́̿̈̽̀̑̒̒̄̽͐͒͂̓̅̈̓̓͗͑̓́͋̉̑̈̃͋͑͘͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͠ñ̴̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̨̨̨̛̛͓̱͈͚̜̫̩͚̣̰̬̥̲̩͙̭̮̼̞̙̱̗̲̞͖͎̻̬̖͔̜̺͙̯͎̺̗͔̟̲̭̲͈̗͕̤̥̖͕͇͕̖̺̰̬̠̳̯̼̺̥̱̯̥̭̝̫͚̗̫̤̭̥̺̳̥͉̫͈̘̦͇͎͙̟̰̗͎̫̪̜̳̗̳̥͎̟͓̮̩̖̻͕̪͎̞͖̬̗̹͉̹̘͓̤̤̥̫̻̼͓̙͔̻̦̜͎̟̬̥̙̖̘̭̠̙̱͙̹̫̣̞̞̲̖͔͇͙̗̫̼̱̥̹͇͈̩̼̠̠̲͍̹̲̺͍̮̫̫̬̠͎͚͉̯͎͓̜̺̝̝̉͒̐̀́̒́͊̾̈̉̅̍̌̋̾́͐̒̀̈́̑̐̒̍̑̎̑̍̓̉̐̓͐͊͐̊͋͊̒̈͑̋͛̒̇́̀̇̈́̏̆́̒̿͒̒̈́̂̌́͐̑̄̅̆̂͂͌̏̿̓́̈́̈̉͑̔̏̏͛̋̃͑̋̉̌́͂̈́̌̾̀̓̿̀̎̑̈́̋͛́͗̓̋̀̀̃͐͗͋̎̑̄̂͌̀́͑̑͑̄̋̿̀͂̉͗̍̄͐̎́̑̒̽͋̆̊͛̀̆͌́͑̆̌̾͒̓̔͐̿̀̓̉́̀͛̐̈̏͋̍͂̽͊̉̆̇̋̔̉̉̾̈́̏̋̄͗̊̐̒͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅţ̴̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̖̜͙̫̹̞̲̱̖̲̝̠̻̙͙͖̠̜̤̗͖̭̤͕͍͖͔̰̱͍̟̪̙̗̼͎͓̳̦͓̳̘̳͖͇͕͖̲̹̻̳̤͍̦̰̙̬̗̼̤͕̠̘͚̖̬͈̦̫̝͙̞̥͎̼̥͙͓͖̜̫̻̼̥̹̲̮͈̦̪̰̹̤̞̘̬͙̪̱͔̘̼͈̠̠̫̱̝̰̠̪̻̜̮͈̝̞̺͙̳̙̬̺̩̫̠̘̰̖̞̹̮̥̲̱̼̼̝̙̲̂̇̋̀͐̈́̊̽̾̐̈́͛̎͑͊͒̈́͛̈́͗̉̇̎̑̄͒̈́̆̂̌̈́̌͑̎̎͐́̋̊̎̀̊̄̾̏̒̈͂͛̒̍́̀͌̇̆̈́͐̈́̓̌͂̄́̈́͆̂̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̧̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̛̪̺̖̙̮̙̜̖͈͈̘̲̰̜̲͚̳͕̝̜̬̹̺̼̜̣͉̞̮͚̲̻̻̥͖̹̖̰̜̫̯̹͙̤͉͓͎̪̤͔̫͖̭͙̮̻͖̭̩͉͚̗͖̙͈̭̟̭̺͔͇̺̩̮͖̦̦̹͉̜̝̖̟̣̱̰̺̱̞̘̺̙̱̺͚̩̝͉̳̩̜̣͉̰͖̻̩͎̲̤̥̜̖̣̺̮̠͔̙̭̖͖̺͕̰̰̙͍̻͙̠̺̤̙̻̦̘̱̳̅̆̂̏͑̐͆̌̈̆͂͂̑͆̋̐̅͗̈̃͗̿̀͆͛̌̄͑͂̾̌͆̇̐̃̇͛͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅḑ̸̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̙̮͙͓̯̼̜̰͕̝̤͙̣̦̥̪̼̗͉̘̼̲̪̩͍̺̺͚̞̟͚̰̹͚̲̦̩̞̜̘̙̜͖̻͈̥̠͓͓̳̳̘̊́̍̓̅͊͊̈́̈́͂͂̔̇̿̀̔̀̅̈́̒͂̎̑̊͛͒̋͌̈̿͐̇͒̔̊͌̌̏͌̔̆̈̾̔͐̽̔̿̂̍̽̎͑̆͂́̍̃̅͗͋̇̊̑͑̽̄̾̅̏͋̽̓̓̓̓̍̓̓̈́͆̎̑͊̈́̏͋̽̄̾͆͗͆̓̎̈̎̃̍͌̐̈̎̓̂͛̋̓̃̒̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̷̢̧̡̢̧̧̛͇̩̲̖̼̠̲̥̦̯̯̥̪̦̣̭͇̬̬͕͚͇̭̺̲̬̹̠͍̭̫̱̲͎̮̺͕̜̯̦͕̬̟͈̰͆͋́̌̌͐͐̊͊̎͑̊͐̔̊̓̽̇̑͐͗̌͒̑̄̌̈́̚͘͠ͅͅ ̸̢̘̱̼̟̺̲̫̤̭̻̘̬͙̥̪̱̣̘̥̓͒̈́̈́̾̅̒͐̽̐̀̄̂̽͆̂̎̈́́̈́͂̅̎̂́͌͒̏̊̇́̍̒̄̌͛͊̊̎̈́̽̊̀͋̂̌̈̈́̃̏͌̏͛̊̓͗͐͘̚̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͠B̴̢̢̛͇͈̞̖̠͔̟͕̭̥̦̥̣͙̹̦̆͂͋̀͌̄̑̌͒͐̈̎̐̀̈́̅̈́̿́͌̿̏͑̈́̏́̅̾̐̎̑͛͌̂͆̅̃̉̇͒̓͛͂̎͐̂̍̈́̃͋̊͑̐̿̀̏̇̓̉̐͌͆̔͌̋̅̿̿́̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͝͠͠͠͝ư̸̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̲͈̳͖̲͇̙͙͎̖̫̭̮̬̫͓̦̺̜̘̦̞̪̝̩͍̦̩̜̭͇̝͇͚̺̙̜̪͎̘͇̰͚̻͈͈̻̰̗̪̳͕̞͈̗̘̮̤̼̲͓̼̲̤͚͕̺̮͈̝̭͖͕̩̥̖͚͕͖͓̣͙̲͖͔͙̗̠̱͈͓̻̟̙̭͇͇̠̪̪̪̭̣͈͎͓͎͎̺͍͍̞̦͕̠̘͇̩̤͇̥̥͈̬̜̦̖͚̺̘̺̘̦̗͔̗̩̮͓̪̪͍̘̯͔͇̠̹̩̹̻̳̠͖̲͔͕̠̤̣͎͎͉̮͓̯̼̹͖̬̤̗̬̙͕͖̈́̈́̃̓͒̿̀͒̃̂̀́̀́̒͂͆̄̈͋͊̀̈́̒̍͌̏̈́͐̋̋̂̓͊̋̌͆̇͋̊̽͌̇͛̃́̉̎̌̍̆͊̈̌̌̋̈́͆̈́̂͛́̍̓̎͂̀̍̉͒̇̾̈́̓̐̓͑́̍̄͐̿͑̔̔̈́̾͆͆̓̃̍̀̋͒̎͑̽̌̐͌̓͑̃͂̔͌͒͆́̍̑̓̅͌͐͊̉̏͗̉̈͊͌͋̏͋͆̒́̾̽̒̀̋̓̋́͂̍͌̎́̍́̿͗̊̆͛̉͆̇̍̓̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̢̧̨̢̛̛̗͍̭̘̲͚̗̫͔͓̟̠̬̮̥̖͎̹̬͈͎̣̝̟̝̮͍͚̗̰̰̗͖̜̤̥̹̙͉͓̱̤̜͚̮̘̺̟̜̭̍̍͛̊̈́̑͐̂̉̋̈́͋̆̀̊̃̃̄̀͊̎̐́̓̃́̉̈́͌̈́̾̀͂͒̆́͊͗͐́̏̇̂̎͒̎̓̉̐͒̏̈́͗̌̂͐͆͛̓͆̔̅̉̈́̍̌͌͐̍̐̓͒͑̈̄̍̓̓́̀̈́̾̿͋̓̉͒̈̈́̐̎̂̍̽̈͋̎͗͌̋͋̍̇̍̆́̅̒̊̐́͗͒̑̄̂̿̓̿́̊͐̆̽̂̀̈́̓̄́̈̓͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̛̦̘̜͕̘̩͉̖̺͍͚͙̪̭̰̺̹͙̳͈̼̗̼̦̖̥͇͔̞̻̪͕̫̫̱̦̳̫͚̹͎̹͕̬̪̤̦̜̰̩̳̳̼̯͙̹̳̭̘͈͖̜͔̗͖̲̱͇̥̹̺̖̪͎̪̠̭̘̥̗͉̥͖̼͚͔̩̝̦͇͓̰͇̩̯̗̞͈̰͙̺̺̳͙̰̟̣̬̯̤͚̪̺͙̦̰͈̦͖̟̝̞̙̦̯̲͙̞̪̝̺̩̣̤̲͚̠̳̱͍͎̻͎̗̪̼͕̖̙̬̱̤̼̲̮̘̣̘̩̻̫̅͆̆̿́̋̇̈́͆͐̈́͒̈͊̃͊̃̋̊̔͐͗͌͌̍̍̓̿̏̀͋̎͂̊̈́͑̊͑̅͛̃͋̿͐̃̇̅̈́̐̇̈̿͂̓͆̉̀͋̇̿̈̀͗̓̆̀̅̈̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅẁ̷̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͍͓͖̬͖͖͍̰̱͕̩̟̞̜̞̗͕͇̘͇̯̦͎̦̞̯̲͉̥̯̟̳̙̝̻̟̮̱̳̠͙̖̰̼̪̼͚̬̯͈̳̝̙͈͙̤͔͙̩̜̻̣̘͕͉̺̻̘̠̝̲̹̜̩̫̮̪̥̝̮̳͓̳̹̬̼̯̣̣̫͖̤̖̟̝͇͎̟̮̝͍͖̩̱̣̩͚̈́̎́̃͐͊̾̇͐͒̑̽̔̽̆̿̆̊̑̈́̈́̈́̍̈̈́̌͗̌͊̐̈́̇̒̎̌̈́͒̿̃̑͛̆͛͒̄͗̾̌̿̀̆̇̾̋̍͒͂͐͛̃̽̇̍̅̈͆́̒̌̄̉̄̃͌͋͒͗̐̊̒̐̔̈̓̅̀̅̅̃́̒̈́̾̽̂̾̓̆̎̑͊̾̊̆̉͊̈̈́̏̀̉̇̾̈̊͒͗̔͛̄̂̈́́̅̓̌͛̈́͑́̄̑̀̂̈́̈́̃͊̋͊̒͌͋̿͗̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̸̛̛̻̠̠̻̏̓̑͂̀͌̎̒͑̀͛̍̈̈́̍́̀͂̀͐̑̃̈͊̋̔̅͗̿͂̈́̑͆͆̂̆̋̏̂̋͌̾͋́͂̇̇̇̎̅͂̿̋́͛̒̋̈̓̓̈́̔̂̒͐̊̇̈́̂̉̔̀̌̑̇̎̀͌̋͌̎̈́̈́͌̅͗̎̆̅͑́͛͊̍̈́̈́̀̎̄̎͑̇̃̋̂̂̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝å̶̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̞̩̙̰̲͈̪̦̯̦̠̯̖̳͍̠̖̺̝̙̬̬̘̳͙̯͖͙̮̳̩̼̹̟̣̖̙͓̪͖̹̻̖̮̟̺͖̰̖̺̙̱͖͍͓̲̣͍̯͚̟̱̲͎̱̰͚̫̟̥̬̻̻̗͖̝͓̥̟̤̼̤͓͍̟̣̪͂͒͆̈́̎̀͑̂̒͊̆͂͊̉̏͋̑̃̀̋̅̾̏̌̇́̇̓̑̔̀͛͊͆̐̌̓̇̔̂͆͐̄̊͌͗̅̃͆̃́̿̀̋͋͒̀̎̇͗̅̏̀͐̍͂̀̏̃̿̆̓͌̄͂̇̒̀̑́̌̈͌̐́̀̈́͒͒̌̆͌̉́͊̂̈́͌̎͊͆͗͛̀͋̄͌͆͛̊͛̇̄̍̇͂̄͑̐̅̄̏̾͐̄̓̍͗̒͒̇͋̊̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̢̛̛͉͎͕̻̤̘͖̠̫͔̰̭̻̩͚͓̞͎̰̖̰̳̈̂̅͒͛͒͐͋̂̈́̀̈́̏͛͗͋̈́͐̊͐̀̎̐̽̏̒͒͑̉̓̇̓̅͊͛̍̔͂̾̏̎͐̈͗̎̉̓̒̿̃̂͒͊̈́̇̈̎̀̊̐̉̐̿̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̧͙͖̜̭̜͚̰̘͓̠̱͙̗̟̯͔̹͙̙̥̼͈͙̗̣̭̲̟͇̺̼̩̭̗̞͔̗̞̩͔̰̗̮̫̪̠̫͙̮̪̯̬̰͚̰̬̤͓̩̰͚͓̤̫̖̙͔̳̞̻̦̯̣̜̰̰̺̯͇͇̭̝̥̥͔͍̭̭̫̯̳̘̹̫͓̺̰̜͈͍̳̮̬̫͓̠̣̱͚̜̜̖̞̬̪̦͍̯̫͎͕̱̗̻͇̠̘̗̖̬̯̤̗̠̪̘̩̬̰̣̗̟̩͚̻̻̞̖̗̩̣͚̮̖̬͇̅̏̅̽́̈́͋̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅẁ̴̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̹̗͕͈̼̯͉̩̱̭͉̙̭̟͉͕̝̺̗͈̮̟̖̰̤̦̥̞̼̱̹̘̥̞̬̝̮̦͉͇͔̰͎̥͉͚̞͇͇͉̣͙̗̫͖̬̗͔̟̼̤͉̰͔̹̪̫̺͉̤͉͖̳͚̫̥̱͈͙̬̙̼̱͓̭̜̖̠̝̝̻̰̳̼̭̦͙̪̱̝͇̫͇̪̥̥͇̫͎̗͓͉̻̤̼̤̫̯̱̙͖̱̳̪͈͈͎̩͚͖͍̫̜̬̼͍̪͕̠̠̲̹͖̫̬͎͉̗̱̣̼̓͂́̾̂́͂̐̇̆̈̅̑̅̾́̂̈́̀͑̆̈́̇̿̿͊́͑͐̓̌̀̆̍̆͋̈̅̎̃̈͛̄͗͂̋̋̎̈͑̔̆͐̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅa̸̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̘̥͚͚̲͎̬̪͇̳̭̟̖̘̥̟̯͓̪̮̫̠̮̖͎̩̱͎͈͕͈̪̜̮̳̠͇̭̱͎̹̞̫̠̣̻̞͙͇̝̜̯͙̭͚̤̱͓̞̯̮͓̟͚̝͚̖̫̥̝͕̠̝͍̦̬̖̹̺̱̦͈̰̰̰̺͔̺͔͔̗͍̩̼̫̥̳̩͖̬̰̫̜̣̞̞̤̬̪͔͈̬̣͕͙̗̻͍͕̯͖̘͈̰͌̆͆͗̃̅̽͗͆̂͋͊̊̀̽̔̈́͌͗̌̅̾̔̀̽̊̄̈́͗̐̽̓͌̅͒͐̓͗̒̃̏̎̏̆̎̆͂̾̄͛̑̎͐̓͛̇́̏̏̽̈́́͂̋̏̾̆̓̎̆̂͂́͒̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅş̷̡̧̛̛̛̞̫̙̫͇̝̜̖͇̯̝͔̹̭̲̪͙̟̦̭̙̯̟̘̬̜̝͔͖͕̝̟̠̺̜̼̮̙̘̼̫̟̳͕̗̖̫̲̣̗͇̯̭̊͂̃̈́̈́̓̌̾̾͗̈́̈́̋̊̽̐͗̓͑̀̈̎̀̍̿̍̎̽͛̉̈́͋̃̌͌̇̋̐̉̄̊̄̂̓̍͗̾͂̍͋̌̊̓̀͊͒̓̽̍̋͐̈̿͂͂͑̓͒́̓͛̃͑̉̃͌͐̔̀̄̈́̉͑̀́̈́͋̄̋̏͛͛͐̽̍̄̈́̑͌͛̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̧̡̧̡̫̮̗̮͙̹̙͙̜̠̝͎̞̲͓͕͖̟̠̟̥͕̯̞͕̞̻̱̦͙̱̲̰̓́͗͛̊̎͒̒̊̽̊̒́̍͛̋̅̊̅͂̏̓́͘͠͝͠͝ͅ-̶̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̮͓̮͖̺͕̗̘̖̹͖͇̫̪̪̥̼͕͇̥̘̗͇̬͙̲̤̯̠̮͍͎̭̲̙͓̙̻̙̗͎͚̭͔̹͎̟̜͕̖̱̳͍̫͑̀́̑̆̍̀̿͑͂͋͛̅̀̽͐̑̿̅̂͒̏̿̀̇͑̉̈́͐̉͆̿̑̏̍̃̎͂͒͂͛͂̔͒̍̊͌́͒͋̿̎̓̎͊́́̐̎̍͑́̓̈̃͋̄̃̊͒̾͒͌̎́̓̏̋̅͊͂̈́͆͋͑̏̀͂̈́̀̃̒̉͊̀́͗̒̈́̔̓́͑̇̄̀̉̇̀̾̓͗̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̧̛̛̛̩͍͚̳͍̳̟̟͉͖̥͍̲͙͈̘̲̠̟̬̻̱̳̝͓͖̺͙̠̖̮̗̤̞͉͈͖̯͍̗̙̗̫̯̝͇̤̙̻̏͛̆̂͗̀͋̃̌̏̎͊́̒̽̍̓̎̀͐̆̌̔̂̑̈́́͊͌̀̿̈̌̈̏̅́̓͒͘͘͘͘͝w̴̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̺̖̲̦̺̭͖͚͚̣̟̬̞̭͚̳̪͎̦̫̗̣̗̼̜͕̻̳̫͙͓̤̖̱͉̬̹̝͔͈͖͈͇̪̉͋̾͒̐́̍̈̐͋̄̑͗̈́́̃́͒̔̋͛̄̏̋͘͜͝ͅͅͅh̵̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̼̲̭͈͇̼̪̩̱͎͕̺͍̭̟͇̘̙̞̝̘͕͇̥̦͚̻͈̰͖̯͎̙̝̘̩͚͖̳͈̥̤̪̻̲̬͓͉̯͍͇̖͚̮̥̳͚͓̘̻͕͇̮̫̭̭͓̩͍̫̱̺̻̩̭̮̹̺͎͇̫̗̤͙̲̭̩͇̻̬̠͕̻̠͍͇̓͑̄̎͌̊̾͂̓̃̅́̒̑̈́̿̆̿̾̊̈̾͐̒̀̔͐̈̎̑̒́͂̔̆̀̈́̂̽̒͌̾̽̽͛͛̋̀̊̐̓̾͐͊́̔̋̏̋́͗̈́̈́͗̎̈́̾̾͑̿̈͛̀́̉̀̒̅́͛̋̓͒̓́̈͐̈́̐͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅá̷̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̻̬͍̰̮̖̱̖͇͓̖̺̞͚̫̯͕̟͕̙̦̪̳͈̦̝͕͓̖̼̻̮̙͈̠͓̹͚̥̟͕̰̘̤̤̙̮̩͕̞͙̘̤̐͆̒́̈́̈́̈̅̑̅̉̕͠ͅt̶̢̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̺̦͈̘̪̱̬͔̠̖͕̜͔̙̤̮̩̺̫͕̦̼̼͈̲͎̙̘͍̤͕̱̙̩̥̗̹̞̟̘̭͓͍̭̗̺̳̦̤̤͇̮̞̘̟̞̙̝̣̱͖̰͍͔͓̦͍̜͔̟̪̞̟͉͖̪̣̱̩͙͍̦̙͔̤̦͚̖͓̳̺͖͎͖͓̠̯̟̫̙͚̖̯̪͎̟͇̣̬̼̙̳̖̪̤̞̳̰̘̘̖͉̦̲͈̫͍̞̝̼̹̫̦̰̰̘̜͖̟̫̫͍̲̳̰̿̍̂́͆̔̒̑͋̉̇̓̌͆̒̄̐̌͆̆̌͒̒̇̇̈́̑̾̃͒̎̒͒̾̆͂́̈́́̃́͐͌̈́̓͋̄͂́́̋̈́̏͋̇̏̎̔̍̓͂̐̃̃̎̽̈́̈́͊͑̓̒́́̈͋̇̊̆̀͂̆́̊̄̃͋̈́͐́͛̆̑̓̽̀̈́̉͊́̄́̓̉̄̀̑̽̓̌̂̓͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̛̛͍̗̲̬̺͎̪̖̺̤̱̟̩̬̤̀̊̄͗̑͆̃̑̇̓͑̈́̅̾̓̽̇̐̊̋̆̄͆̀̉̉̽̑̈̀͐̉̂̿͗͑̓́̓̀͌̏̄̔̀̔̅̈́̽͗͌̑̇́͛̈́͌͗̒͋̃̅̿̍͋̎̌̽͗͒̐́̍́͒̌͆̉̀̄̓̈́̋̏̾̓̂͐̉̈́̇͌̀̇̎͂̑́̓̓̓̎̊̌́̀̈́̒͒̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠I̵̧̨̡̢̡̨̡͈̬͇̥͖̭̭͙̠̫͉̤̤̻̙͍̜̠̯͕͈̝̲̟͓̦̯̤̖̜͙̲̰̘̞̺̐̈́̈́̆̽̓̈́̀͝ͅͅS̸̨̨̨̡̙̙̻̖̙̻̪̻̖̪̝̩͎̗̼͎̪͈̬̰͍̱͓̗̩̜̜̪̝̦̋̃̓̓̌̀̑̓̈́̈̾̋̓͐͌̋̋͆͊́́͑̍̋̆̏̓̀́͑̕͘͜͝ͅ ̶̨͈̘̱̺̙̺̮̜̻̼͖̘̘̰̯̩̰̹̬͖̮̳̀̔̇̈́̈́̎̀͌͂́͊̏͋̒̑̅́̀͒̐̐͋̓͒̂̽̿͘̕͝͝ş̷̨̨̛̛̛͇͈̙̳̼͚͇͚̝̥̺̘̮̬̦̥͚̤̠̠͓̭̱̯͇̹̲͓̜͎̭͓̜̪̥̹̯̘̠̥̟̗̉̓̀͋̔̏́́̂̂̎̒̈́͑̃͑̿̓̈́̒͑̀́̐̎̀̈̄̆̓̃̐̓̒̅͑͊̐̾̋͋́̀̅͌̃̾͌̃̏͑̆͌̓͗̂͑͆̀̍̂̀̈͛̀́̅̔̓̾͋͛͊̎́̋̐̍̃͗̌͒̏̏̓̈̉̊̈͊͆̂͗͐̔̃̏͗́̔͑̍̅̔͊̓̏̀̏̇̍̓̅̎́̋̃̑̆̌̂̓̅͌̂̉͂͗͌̾͂̋̀̅̔́͑͑̋̾̈́̒̍̀̀̃̓̈́̂̉̍͒̒̄̓̒̎̒̌͂́̈́̈́̒͆͐̅̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ţ̴̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̛̛͈̻̘̲̪̼̱̦͍̗̤̺̠͇͉̼̱͉͚̗̦̠̞͈̠̮̪̥̟̯̲̲̗̻̺͉̺̟͙̩̫̺̬̩̦̥͇͍̱͉̜͈͇͎͈̭͚̩̪̻̘̱̭̺̺̰̤̦͚̰͙̪̞͚͇̼̬̟͇̝̤̲̮̝̮̖̰̦̪͙̭̤͎̱͓̣͍͉͖̹̩̳̞̯̠̺͈̈́̓̐͆͑̑̄̃̅͐̇́̍̍̌͌̓͋̈́̈́́̔̀̏̊́̆͗͛̑̃͒͆͊̆̈́͊̃͑̔̾̋͐͋̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅr̸̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̜̯͎͈̤̬̤̞͖̳͓̫̯̫̼̖̻̙̦̜͇̙͇̪̞̼̬̱̬͖̱̝̗̣͍̫͇̤̹̦͔̻͉̟̪̙̬̺͉͓͈͖̯̝̫͙͖̙͖͖̤̘̩̯̣̺̠̗̜͋̀͐́̄̓͗̍͗̀́̆͑̄̈̆̀͐͂́̇̉͐͐́̈́̐̂̈́̓͐̓̇̒͊̿̓̾̐̑͛͌̄̈́̉͛̃̽͛̒̐́̑͑̉̐͌̆͐͒̓̄̽̒̂̒͂͌̀͑̀̀͌̎̿̏̐̎̐̈̿͐͌̀̿́̿̿̍̎̈́̃̆͑̐͆͐̏̏̾̍͛̋̈́̉̈̊̊̑̈́̽̏̓͋̈́̄͛̔̉͑̃̈́̅͆́̊͂̈́̍͛̎̓̐̓̐͋̑̑͗̀̐̍̅̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ą̴̨̡̢̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̨͇͍͚̥̺̞̮̭̠̗̰̜͍̠͇̲̱͚̤̗̩̤̜̫͈̯̯̭̫͖͎͈͔̮͚͔̯̜̥̥̪̙̝̳̞͍̙̮͔͚̭̯͙̥̞̠̣͕̠̤̥̙̳̠͉̱̮̦͙̺͈͇͓̪̟͙͇͎̞̙̜̜̻̜̪̠̮͕̘̗͖͔̰͖͚͙̣͇͉̗̰͚͚̤̜̜̰̫͈͙̮̦̻̰̺̰̰̬͍͚̥͚̟͍͖̖̟̯͙̙͔̺͉͓̪̞͖̙̞̙̥͈̭̱̬̹̼͖̗͓̫̤̖͙̙̐́͛̾̇͋̾̒́́͛̽͊̈́͑͊̆̊̃̋͗͂̅͛̀̆̀̈́͂͋́̆͂̃̆̆͋̀̎̔̾̎̈͂̊̔͗̈́̏̿̋̃̿̄̅̓̆̽̈́͛͋̌̇̉̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅǹ̴̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̤̗̦̦̘̞̰̬̺͍͍̞͓͚̖͙̮̮̞̰̲̲͔͙̜̯̞͙͇̯̰̫̲͉̲̠̣̲̮͖͓̙̮̗̱̲̯͔̟͉̹̠̳͇̹͇̹͉͕̭̣̹̥͕̟̣̞̘͓̙̼̲̭̭͇̥͓͇̤͖̯̤̯̝̳̖̖̟̝͇̭̬̤̩̹̪̉̉̐́̈͗̈́́̓̆̆̿̑̋̒̾̎̍̎͂̒̀̿͂͗̃͑̀͑̏͌͒̊͒͐̂̿͐͑̏̒͐́́͗̄̈́̋͆́̎́́̅͊̈́͆̍̆̋͋̀̈́̊̆̔̉̔̔̾̂̾͒̂̓̇̔͊̐́̂͊̓͆̓͌͂̈̅̂̽̈͛̀͆̈́̈̑̍̃̂̀̌́̒̏͆̑̈́͐̎̍̈̏̀͑̈͑̅̂̔̔̔̃̔͗͑́̈̄͗̐̔̒͛͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅǧ̷̨̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̧͖̙͎̻͍̺̟͔͎͖̥̠̰̤͔̳̯̪͚̫̞̯͇͕͔̘̘͍͙͕̘̻̻̺͇̰̦͎͍͕͇̣̩̖̞͙̩̙͓̰̺̣̮̠͖̲̗̤̖̙͎̝͇̙̲͕͙̱̱̠͓͙͈̠̤̰̬̲̗̬̹̮̱̗̪͉̹̻͍̘͚̫͖͚͕̝̪͍̰̘̜̪̰͚̭̟̠͍͕̣̗̩̬̝̤̦̪̙̼̰̼̭͎̼̙̲͔̹͛̌͒͛͌́̋͐͑̀̓͐̅̃͑̍͒͌̈́̕͜͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̹͉̪͉̘̪̳̰̭̭̣̼̠̯̳̯̜̺͉̫̱̯͍̜͉͇̻̗̜̗̖͖̱̭̯͚̭͕̙̥̙̥͉̱̺̭̪̤̝̯̯̜͔͚̤̥̭͓̲̬̦͚̖͚̖̞̮̣͔͎̘̞̦̙͙̘̻͖͍̞̜̘̝̘̳̱͍̱̠͓̟̰͚̹͈̞̘͖͓͇̩̭͙̯̦̹̗̩̟̫̙̝̻̫̠̟̻͆̐́͌͐̋́͋͐̓̈́̀̊̀̐̿͂́͂͂͌̎̌̅̓͌̒̄͊̑̔̆̃̆͗̒̉͊͑̌̔̉̂̉̎́̊̒͑̑̈͒̿̈́̊̊͂̎͊̀̂̎̍̋̓̋̾̄͂̑̒́̌̔͌̑̏̿̎͑͑͆̔̍͑͒͗̀̂͋̽͛̋͂͌̇̉̊̄̅̈́̀̅͌̑̽̋̈̈́̆̒͒̈́̎̒̔̀͐̊͒̈̄̏̈̄̇͐͐͛̃̐́̐̀͛̔̀̌̅̎̋̒̆̔̆̽̂̈́̆̓́̅̓̇̽̃͋̍̂̌͗̆̏̾̎̑͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̦̖̪̟̻̖̲͎̦̘͖̳̹̮̪̬̞̦̺̗̻̟͕͚̠̜̬͈̞̬̼̥̫͖̯͉̫͚̣̖̗̯̫̟̘͓̳͚̟̠̘̱̮͉̥͕̮͓͍̬͍̮̖͇̹̫̲̳̲͓̯̩͕̙̱̞͈̹̲̤͈͓̜̮͇̺̼̥͕̤̞̼͙̼͕̝̯̻̙̭̙̗̗̮̫͙̻̘̙͙̝̤͕̼̣̪̜͓̳̝̞͈̻̖̱͎̘̪͚͚̦̳̩̲̰́̆͋̍̄̃͑̀̀̅̿̈̒͋̒̿͋͌̋͑̽̔̎͊͛̔͒͑͂̎͒͒̑͑̈́͗͐͛͗́̓͛͂́̍̔̆́̈́̎̈́̏̈́̏̓̒̾̆͒̾̀̌̇̓͌̌̅̑̓̃̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅâ̸̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̱̯͕̜̩̙͖̥͚̣̩̪̟͎͓̪͔̝̪͓̪̩̜̼̬̪̹̼̘͙̱͕̣͔̰̙̩͉̘͓̭̗͎̺̻̖͖̘̣̙̼̤͍͇̤̺̮̫̪͚͎̩̯̘̙̖̖̳͓͉̳̟̹͇͉̺̠͕̟̮̝̘̺̙͎̺͙̫̯͓͓͍̻̣̫͔̟̩̮̟͇̣̦̜̬͙̦͔̰͉̫̭̲̘̣̙͕̬̾̽̀̀̒̈͗͆̾̔̉̓̐̓͆̍́͑͑͋̾̐̐̒͐͌̀̒̄͊̈̐̽͂͛̔́͒͒̆͌̓̊̅̌̆͊͆͒̉͊͛͋̈͗̇̎̽͋̀͑̀̎̈̀̃̊̑͂̔̎͂͐̈̏̎͂̅͛̑͋̂̑̊̈́͑͗̆̄̏̃̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝b̵̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̟͔̺̩͔̖̭̠̬͔̟̗͕̩̪̭̤͇͎̩̞̲̳̟̠̼͖̖̬͇͎̮̥̬̠̪̟̰̹̖̺̞̜̖̘̩͇̗̘̼̗̼̮̫̠͚̩̭̱͉͇̯̗̰̘͉̟̫͍̼͚̥̲̹̳̝̠͖͓̣̥̩̺̬̹̱͖̯̫̰̲̥̖̲̫̯̱͔̘̱͖̻̹͔̙̲̜̮͔̲̹͔͕̫̳̺̪̘͇̲̠̞͉̙̥̙͉̟̯͕̺̥̬͎͍͕̰̹͎̄̋̉̀́́̅̋͐̀̾̐̊̂̈́͊͂͐͒̅͌͗͒̔͊̂͒̋̂̽́̇̀́̑́͑̽̑́̉͐̆̀̉͛̽͌̇̂͋̌͆͒̍͒̓͑͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̵̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̹̻͈̝̲̺̞̝͍̲̺͈̜͇̝̯̖̞͉͈̬̝͖͍̦̤̗̙̳͚̲̬̤͔͚̟̤̬̜̮̟̟̭̗̤͕̮̳̼̰̤̩̯̦͉͔̤̠̗̞̦̱̗̺̤̰͖̦͉̺̳̯̪̤̩̙̰͈̲̺̞͎͇̐̇̑̐̽͆͆͌͊̈́̈́͗̾͂̓̈́͆̾̈͛͊̋̒̇͆̌̉͋̆̓̂̌̈́́̓̓̎̓͌̉̏̆̃̆͗̃͋̓͂̆̎̈́̏͌̈́̒̆͐̾͂́̑̀͒͐̀̔̓͒̿̃͒̉̌̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ų̴̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̛̺͈̙͍͈͙͚̜̯̼̝̫̪̳͔̮̦̮̜̼̺̼̼̹̗͚͔̥̪̜̫̰̤͓͎͈̖̪͇̹̫̹̣̞̯̻͚̰͚̜̻͕͉̺̠̥̻̹̝͚̬̺̩̞̺̯̻̦͓̭̳͇͉̜̻̻͔̮̗͖̩̼͈͓͕̘͓̗̝͍̬̱̘̠̘̠͈̻͇̩̠̹͈͔̥͎̰͎̘̦̐̅̅̾̀͒́̊͛̄̎̏̀̉͗̈̊̽͛̾̂͋͒̔̐̓̿̍̓͋̅̀̍̎̋̈́̉̏̆́͐́̈́̒̀͊̀̆̀̇̃̊́̇̑̈̈́͒͌̌̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͉̦͖̪̹̳͍̥͙̙̣̦̙͚͍̳̙̙̳̯̺͉̯͔͉͎͖͇̯̞̱͍̞͖̦͉͔͕̘̫͇̥͍͓̪̭̖͉͓̪̣̼̼̭̮̜͔͈̥̖͓͎̻̫̠̻̟̻̟̼͔̯̭͚̦̪̼̻̺͙͉̹̞̬̠̯͔̮̗̭͕̲͖̼̭͙͉͔̼͚͉̳͕͍̻̝͇̼̪͈̥͓̳͉̟̙̙̮̞̘̦̗̬̲̹̹̝̟͔̗̲͓̰̻̮̎̂͋̽̅̀̍͆̒̅̍̉͊̾̈͆̅̋͂͆́͗̎̿͛̊̅͆̋̓͐̽̏̽̋̀̿͗̔̄͌̈́͐͗͋̎̊͐̌̊͑͒̓̃͋͛̈́̆͊̎̎͛̔́̈́̅͋͑͂́̈́̓̂̀̅͐̓̈́̆̃͆̀̓̀͑̓̊͋͂̓͑́̑̊̈́̅̽̒̃͛͛̓̾́͆̍͌̎͆̾̀͗̑̂̋̀́͗͐̂̈́̃͑̉̋̏̍̓͂̈̾̐̇̆̀̒̈́̇͂̔̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̧̛̛͖͚̦͉̘̪̫̣̹̮̘͈̙̬̜͙̲̦̣̖̘̜̳̦͔̳͍̱̯̳̥̝̞̺̖̝̱̱̯̞͙̥̬̰̻̥͉̲̮̫̠̻̠̰̞̩̭̪̜͔̲̠͈͉̺͕̲̖͓̯̬̼̖̝̳̪̣̪͚̤̠̬͔͖͙̲͔̞͚͎̫͍̫̰͚͙̜̲̭̟̱͉̝̘̗̣̩̫̹̦̟̪̣̞͈̦͔̟̱͙̲̖̰̱̲̪͎̼͈̫͈̦̺̜͍̖̞͍̣̬̖̻͍͍̝̩̞͈̏̃̑̒͋͂͋̾̍̀͐̒͊̄̂̊̒͛̍̈̆̈́̾̎́̏͋͒̈́̈̒̔̀̌͂̀͂̀̅̐͗̔́̇̂͐͊͐͗̒̀͂̋͂͑̎̎̿̔̀̅̐͋̿̾̔͗̔̈̒͒̑̊͊̉̽̆̓͛̈́͋̋̂̈̑̍͆̌̂̇͒̒̉̅́͒̔̊̃̐̀̀͊̾͒̍͊͋͂͐̋̋̓̇͐͂͌̋̑͌̍̿̒͂̎̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̫̩̗̙̙̖͈̖͙͓̞͕̮̰̥̰̖̘̦͉͉͕͈̮̳̲̟̣̰̣̝̱͖̪̻̤̞̞̙͚̘̖̫̞̪̳̲͎͖̥͍̟͍͍͎̦̂́̉̌̀̉̆̿̎́̋̏̇͗̒̅̅̎͋̊͆̓͐̎̅̋̑͛̆̈́̓̓̅̈́́̓́̈̌̊̓͂̀̏̓͊͒̄͂͒͌́̈́̎̓̇͑͗́̍̂̊̒͗́̿̀̀̆̈́͆̓̄͂̈͋͛̽̍͛͂̾͂̈́́̇͆̅̐̿̂̈͐̈̔͌̀̍̽̂̌̎̾̾̀́͋̓̂́̑́̑͂̒͐̈́̐̃͑͗́̈́̐̓̐̒̌̏͋͊̍̉̈͐͗̓̈́̈́͌̇̓̓͒͋̒̀̀͛͐̐̀̑̈́͆͗̅̓̎̄̔̑̾̐̾̄͊̄̾̔̐̌̏̀̇̂͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅh̴̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̡̛̜̯̰̯̠̖͔̳̙̟̝̲̩̩̹͕̤͇̳̺̫̺̪̫̣͓͖̮͙̹͇̥̩͓̺͙̜̦̝̩̭̠̞̺̘̞̦̼̭͇̩̥̬̘̼̩̲̗̩͉̙͚͕̮̩̍̀̐̊͐̌̍͋͊́̋́̈̔̉̑́̃̒̂̔̈͂̔̽̎̃̿̑̀̑̂́̈́̐̈́̓͊͂̀̈́̾̔̓̋͐̿͊͒̅͋̓͌͛̓̄͋̈̿̃̌͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅi̴̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛͕̲̥͕̟̦̗͎͓̱̰̼̘̤̯͈͖̰̯̘̫͚͇͍̝̥̖͙̩̗̙̜͓̱͚̥̖̼̥̯̥̬̣̣̬͍͇̜̼̖̮̰̥̠͖̱̻̺̦̳͈̯̫̘͔̪̥̗̯̠̣̟̞̼̰̹̜͙̖͉̭͔̤̱̙̯̫͍͍̘͙̹̯̹̞̙͕͙̞͚̙͖͙̜͖̳̜͛̌̇̏̎̈́̏͒̒͆̈́̓̿̃͋͂͌͑̈̽̒͒̈́͛̆̈́̽͋̃̈́̒̈̋͗͐͒̔͌̉̌͂̐̓̂̿̿̀̅́̿̎̐̄̎͌̾̀̏̔̀̏͊͊̇̓͑̈́͆̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̹̝̱̼̬̺̻̼͉͖͔͕̣̫̯̮̱̰̲̺̳͎͉͉̥̩̯̩͖̞͙̤̳̱͈̲̭̰̪͎͖͓̣̯̻̜̲̤̜̬͔̪̟̲͓̗̘̻̣͍̥̖̼̪̰̻̹̜͖̪̣̱̮̞̭̝̙̲̹̼̘̤̼̳̜͉͈̱͈̬̼̲̜̩͈̥̖͚̙̠̮͙͖̣͈̭̞̥̜̳̰̞͍͖͕̜͍͓̦͔̺̰̜̰̩̠̰͍̝͕̘̞̜̰͕̞̠̭̗̳͙̭̗͕͎͈̥̪͔̉̄̌͛͑͒̏̊͆́̄͑̐͒̂̏͐̓̓̎̈́̿̅̈́͗̍̓̒̾̄͌̊́́̓̒̈̐́̋͑͗͆̾̍̉̒̋͐̍͐̐͌́̌̈̆͂̈́̓̓̔͆͒̆̏́̍̔̎̾̎͗͒̒̂̔͂̍̋̿̄͋͗͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̢̢̧͚̝̯̘̳̦͙͕̼̘̪̟̩͇̖̺̞̳̗̦͕͕͚̝̣̟̞̗͖̘̦̹̬̦͈͎̻̭͉̤̣̪̗̤͇͕̯̞̹̺͔̼̥̮͙̞͍̣̦̪̼̤͇͔̳̠̞͙͎͎͍̫͈͙̫̣͇͕͖̱̣̌̎͛̎̃̊̑͂̒͆̄̏̋̀́́̇̒̐͐̂͂͘̚͜͝ͅͅp̸̨̨̡̡̨̛̛̳͎̜͙̞̝̺̥̦̲̳̙̭̟̥͉̖̜̮͚̺͈̺̳͓͇̮͕̹̯̣͙̥̬̘͚̩͕͖̞̟̜̩̦̠̰̪̫͓͈̭̺͛̾̊̾̅̎͑̀̋͊͊͋́͂̏̽̈́́͐̈̿͌̄̆͗͋͋̋̏͊̀̽̌͗̈́̓̂̾̑̓̈́̓̉̈́̏̾̈́̅̇̈́̉͋̎̀̀̋̆͒̎̈́̍̀̇͋͌̊͂̃̓̽͊̌́̎͐̈́̀̉̈̀̃͋̇̾̂͊͛̇̏͂̐̈́̄̂̃̆̽̑̋̿́̇̂͛̾͛̓̓͌͗̈́́̋̌͂̍̚͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ì̷̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̧̧͔̟̝͉͓̭̥͉̥̙͖̥̼͍͕̠̝̠̗̯̬̞̩̗̦̼͈̭̘̳͚̤̤̺̠̭͇̱̗͔͖̙̖͕̟̯̗̙̲͓̺̜̪̩̦̺̥̺̼̫͙̮̩̞͇̥̹̟͓̪̩͇̣̲͈̳̼̥̦̮̤͖̹͖̥̫̺̜͈͈͖̣̳͉̻̣̭͖̯̞̲̯̫͙̪͉̙͈̜͔̰̝̘̖̥̜̺̱̱̞͉̯͎̗̗͚̖̪̟̮̪̙̺̘̫̈́̉͗̉̎͒̂̇̂̂̽̎̏̇̑̈̄̿̾̈̀̇̈̈́̋̌̇͆̽͌̈́̈́̅͛͒̄̓͒̃̽̐͒̉̇̍̃̍̋̃̓̈̉̂̌̄̂̉̏͗̓̃̑̓͑̀̍̐͆̌̈́̈́̃̈́̓̌̇͆̾̋́̾͂̓̈͊̀͗́̂͒͂̓́́̈́̎̎͂̊̂̾̆̾̆̍̍͌̓͐̌̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅl̶̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̩̩̼̜̻̭͈̥͖̟͚̰̦̝̯̱̫͓̝̠̯̦̬̣̳͖̘̫̖̥̱̲̹̻͚̮̮̩̣̰͉̖͇̤̪̘͕͇̭̥̪̲̰͔̖͉̬͉̹̮̫͖͈̦̗̗͍̖̖̫̉́͑̇̈́̔͗͋́̐͌̈́̈́̏̊̓̈́͊̅́͆́̅̓̃̄̉̿͂̄̓̈́͐̽̅͂͋̓́̂̒́̚͘͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̴̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̲̦͎̣͈̳̭̥̣͎͍͎͎̮̘̱̳̹͙͙̭̠͙̤̖̣͉͚͖̱͔̝̠̪̙̼̣̞̟̘̠͎̼͉̳̼͈̲̰̤̘̞̬̭̪̹͚͉̤̻̰͖̳̩̲̜̯̺̘͈͎͔͕͇̱̲̒̌͗̉̂̀͗̋̄̒͛̎͗͋̑̀̂́͊̒͗͛̏̏̂̄͗̂̇͊͑͊͌̉͗̆́̈́͗́͌̋̇͆̈͆͋͐̆̎̾̄̇̀̌̆͋̍͛̅̆̊̾͂̈́̉͋͑̉́́̾̍̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̢̛̛̺̮͍͉̞̠̻̦̪̮̞͙͍̤̫̫̤̟̠̝̦̤͍̽͂̈́̇̃̂̎́̈̆̔̊̌͆̔͛͌̑̈́͋͌̂͑̄͂͌̂̈́̄̄͋͑̌͐̑͑͐̈́͂͗͆̓̔͒̃̔̂̐̓́̓̈͛̂̀̾̈̌̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ǫ̵̨̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̻̞̤̭͇̥̩͔̲̟̲͖̳͇̤̰̥̪̗͔͙̬̜̗̘͙̫̙͔͕̰̫̱̜̯̝̝̪͚̖̳͓͖̘͖͓̙͙̮̝͖̥̻̘̣͔̘̣̮̙̞̥̖̤̥̼̙͎̖̤̫͍̰͓͇̗͓͕̙͓͈͔̫͇͕͕͍̼͇̭̫͈̭͎̟̠̦̦͔̳̝͕̫͓̮͚͕̩͉͍̙̣̫̻̱̐̂̈́͐̀̐̽̏̔̈́̓̑̊̍̿͊̆̿́̊̌̆́̇̅̇̈́̑͋̔̇̏̿̒͌̿̔̀̈́͒̇̒͌͌̈́̐̽͐̑̇̋͛̋́̊͊̑̓̄̋̑̆̈́̌͋͂́̽̌̊̔̀̂̔͗͐́͆̈́͛̑̈̍̈̂̒̿̊̆̌́̍̃̊̂̓̌̽̈́̑̀̀͊̃͐͆̏̇̃̏̆̈́͂̌̏̇͂̄̆̏͛̿̊͂͗̒̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅf̷̢̡̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛͈̻̗̣̗̞͈̣̫͖̖̖̱̬̰̺̭͓̘̙̣͉̘̫̬̦͎̺̺̪̤̠̪͉̟̯̮̮̺͇̘̺̺̣͉̤̤̙̥̳͙̬͎̥̬̯͚̻͇͔̰̤͚̖̖̠͈̯̤̝͚͓͎̭͈͚͕̻̰͓̣̟̮̣̙̰̰͎̘̫̼͚̭͙̦̥̮̤̙̪̗̫̠̲̝͕̰͔͚͈̣̖̝̖͇̣̝̜͎͉̗̟͈̤͇̘̭̪̥͙͎̘̳͖̰̬̣͓̜̘͍͇̣͍̝̰̙͖̩͓̩̙͓̝̹̗̻̘̟͍̺̲̺̺̤̬͚̜͍̳̹̣̺̭̝̆̓̽̑̓́͒̈́̈͋̾͐͑̃̆̀̿̇̈́͌̊̓̄͛̈́̓̌̿̊̈́͗̃́̽̈̂̾͂̔̃̏̒̇̏͒͗͂̅͛͛͆͒̄̿́̐̑͑̀̃͐̋͒̓̏̾͋̅̂̍̋̉͐̿̔̃̎̆̑̀̌̔̌͆̎̎̍̎̂̎̃̀̆̈̔͛̋͊̑̊͐͋̎̎͊͊̾̔͌̀̇̃́̒̈́́̌̃̔̈̀͆̒͒̋̍̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̣̲̦̖̭͈͖͍̼̰̪̻̩̜̺̙̟̥̠̫̞͎̺̹̝̗̘͕̲̹̣͓̩̞͔̩͎̬̦͉̮̟͇̮̘̫͙̯̪̼̗̪͎̳̣͚͕͎̻͎̗̯̭͇̙͙̝̼̝̪͍͎̗̝̳̜̙̘̗̞̲̝͙̞͎̠͓͇͕̣͙͉̭̥͉̜̱̝̟̼̼͓̪̜̤̦͖̠̹̯̣̤̳̫͎͍̺̜̤̲̭̟͔̪̣͙͎͔̳̜̟̜͔͔̝͖̥͎̭͖͇͖̘͉̭͙͖̪̟̯̭̻͔̳̼̙̟̩͇̊́̎̽̊͐̂̂̂̊̓́̅̈́̈͋̓̃̀̍̈͐͋͋̓̓͆̒̈́͐̉̏̓̀̽̊̄̓̉̏͊̾͑̾͌̈́̾͋̄͐̿̂̀̌̊͂̈́͌̀̆͒̇͛̎͋̈́̈̍̉̋͑͒̋́̈́̔͐̒̂̏̊̐̀̾̆̐̾̆̏͋̽̊̊͌̃̿͑͒̒̓̉̔͗̈͌͑̑̋̀̓̊̊̂̂̃̔́͐̑͊̌͐͋̐̿̇̏͂̀̆̑͂͋̐̉͋͐̈́͌̈̽̒́̏̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̷̡̡̡̢̢̢̛̼̞͔̥̲̬͙͕̙̲̟̱̲̯̻͎͙̦̗̭̬͖̪̲̤͍̫͈̜̒̀́͛̇̐͆̅̐͋̐̓̿͆͋͋̄̏̈̒̾̌̃̽̍̀̀̎̃̉̋̉̾̅̆̉̓͒̂͑͐͑̾̇̈́͐́́̈́̓̽̈̂͗͋́̂̄̋͗͊̉̄͊̑̑̄͛̿͗̂̌̐́͆́͒̿̋̇̓̒͌̇̓̒̀̓̓͗̇̐͐̿̃͒̿̇͋͆̂̾͌̐͆̆͋̈́̆̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͠ͅȅ̴͚͕̣͌̑̋̌͒̇̊̾̆͆̉͑́͊̈̑̂̄̉͒̊̆̔̏̊̅̽̌͗̓̐̒͌̋̚̕͠͠͝ͅm̵̨̨̢̨̨̛͔̥̱̗̝̜͙̲̣̳͎̰͎̱̠̱͎̮̬͖̻̬̘̖̬̩͙͍̖̳͓̞̗̘̪̙̲̰̟̲̤͔̯͔̱̬͖͇̝͕̱̯̜̠̰̩̥͎̺̠̪̲̟͕̠̟̪̪͖̍͊́̔͐̽͌̋̍̎́̈̾̊̓͊̑̈́̃̂̊͗͌̈́̈́͒̋͋̾͋͋͋͑͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅę̷̡̡̡̛̭̪̝͔̩̫̰̹̭̭̭̳̣̘͉̼͇̭̼̘̲̝̯͕̟̲͍̞͇̦̤͔̩̠̜̬̺̫̣̪̩̰̮̫̜̙͎̣̮̙̩̼͓͈̥̤͈̦̹̪̗̰̪̯̣̠͙̫̮̪̩͉̰͚̟̭̜̩̖͍̞̖̣̠͙̠̬̮̯̭̺̮͚̬̻̹̳̹̪̭͕̭̜̞̣̻̥̬̺̲̩̭͖̲̌͋́̄̅̍͂̇͆̇̋̈́̾́̿̓̓̇̎̀̉̔̀̈͐͂̇̊̀́̽͗̈́̓̉̐̔̀́̇́͌̆̔̌̒̿̑̽̐̅̀͑͐͛̾̍̓̈́͒̔͑͒̀͋̀̀̋̂̒͐͑̇̈́̏̓͒͑̊͛̅͐͑̒́̈͋͊̀̾̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅn̷̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̪͓͍̯͖̯̹̭̮͔̳͖̞̱̥̥͔̥̰̦̘̣̜̦̯͍͎̤̼̝͖̘̞̮̣̣̞͎̮̹̥̺̞̝̤͓̹̻̹̘͇͕̙̪͇̲̣̹͍̫̦̙̬̣̞͙̱̞͓̺̞̭̝͕̹̪͈͚͍̘͚̞͕͎̝̺̘̖̭̗̪̘̣̮̩͈̱̤̪͉̖̜͙̲̝̯͐̇̔̔̉̾̊̔̅̆̈̽̈́̏̓̾̽̾͌̂̀͂̃͛̃̉̐̅̓̂̂̈́̒͊̓̍̐̊͛̊̽̇̆͆̈́̉̆̅̂̎̑̏͆̍̉͐̽͊̔͛̓̑̅̍̂̑̄͊̔͊̒̏̈́̓̔̃̐̾͂̀͆̆̄͋̾̆̂͊̅̍̋̒̀̋͆̉͐̏͐̔̅̄̉̅̊̍̐̾̓͆͛͛͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̱̦̘̠̬̰̭̹̥̠̻̺̟̯̰̳̫͈͔̼̟͇̱̞̣̻̼̜̩̱̠̤̗̬̮̙͚̙͕̭͚͖̣̺͖͙̲̖̜͍̌͒̅̈̑̆̂̄̎̾͂̋̂̄̽̋̇́̂̄̓͐̆͛̿̂͗̿̏̅̊̾͊̓̈́͆͒́̉̌̈́͆̂̈́̀̔̑̏̋̽͛̃͋͐̏̊͂͛̃͊̃̈́̐̌͛̊̌͊͑̈̔̈̇̑̑̀̓̏̽̽̈͗͂͛̐̅̇̈͌́̅̊̈̌̀̿̀̈̆͗̍͑͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠i̷̢̛͕͍̹̗͙͎͓͙̝͇̲̞̫̼̳̿̾̽̉͊̀̀̿̊̓̉͒̏̇̽̆͂͗͆̉̀̒͆͆̀̈́͐̈́̈́̇̈́͌̅̑͋͂͗̑̍͂̇͑͊̓̓̄̈́́̄͑̑͌̐̒̔̿̐͗̋͗͂͆̓̊̂̀̉͂̽̈́̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅş̶̢̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̣̼̯̰̼̩̭͔̰̗̝̱͓͓̖͇͚̮̹̣͉̥̹͇̤̻̥̳͕̦̦̫͎͚̟̲̞̤̙͎̯͖̘̝͚̣̩̭̗̜̘̱̻̤̹̭̥̲̣͇̦̦̩̘̺̙̥̲̞̜̳̩̠͍̱̦̩̥̹̼̲̻͖̘̻̻͓̜̯̩̺͎̺̜͍̤͖̗̱͍̭̦̬͖̤͍̬̩̫̻̺̟̫͓͇̯̤̱͓͎̠̤͙̗̜̮͈͍͍̤̻̩̯͙̬̻̥̯̠͖̠̞̖̰̪̳͍͓̫̙̖͔͍̲̽̐̋̈́͌́̆̍͌̀̄̇͋̎̽̓͛͒͂̍̈͐̒̿͋̎̾̀͑̓̐̆̄̀̽̈́̆̄͋̽̇̐́̈́͛͊̐̅̀̐͋̆͂̏̊͆̏̅̈́̈́̾͆́̑͊̾̊͑̔̈́̄͐̆͛̈́̈́̓͛̈́̈́̒̏͗̉͂͂́̎̌̽̉͊̄̃̋̅̒̀͋͂̔́̄̃̾̈́̾̉͂̅̅̎̏̓̈̇̽̋̃̃́͒͆̓̀̔̒̊͛͆̊͊̅͆̿͛̇͑̓͗̇͋̀̆͐́̍̾̋̏́̀̑̈́̂̉̂͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̛͍̠̣͉̱̟͈̥̰̟͓̪͔̰̯͙̮͙̙̖͇̬̬͓̦̩̻͔͕̞̯̯̻͇̯̜͕̣͇̬̟̟͔̦̬̼̺̺͇͓̰̖͉̘̘̻͉̗̝͉̠̗̳̭̘̻̟͔̯̫͙̳̟͙̣̮͙͙͉̬͍̹̄̃͐̽̂̂̒͛̓̅̽̓̏̃̎̈̇̆̀̓̈́͑̈́͐̽̓́͑̋̅̀̒̈͂̓͌͛̒̄̑̑̽̓́́̂́͛̈́́̉̐̿͊̊̉̄̄̇͊͊͛̂̋̈̌͐̀̔̀͐̒̆̌̓̋̋̀̇̅͆̈́̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠t̷̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̪̝̝̳̳̖̥͍̱͈͍͕̲͕̖͓̮͚̲͇̩̮̳̫̻̤̟̣̜͚̝̹̻̗̻̦̟̲̯̳͎̖͍̦̹͙̙̖̰̰͓̬̝̠͚̤̖͙̳̰͕̮̯̥͇̰̫͕͔̱̼̜͉͈̟͈̪̞͉͓̱̝̼͓̫͆͑̾̃̊͗̀͂̔͒̄̊̅̌̿͐͒̋͛̈́̆̽͗̇̈́̅̃͌̌͗̈́͛̈́͆̄̈́̃̀̽̈́̋͘͝ͅͅḩ̷̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̛͚͓̯͍̻̠͇̤̹͖̭̪̝͉̦̪͍͍̺̣̤͙͚͙̪̥͍̤̝̹͔̲͖͉͕̖̲͕̫͈̙̼̲̤̹̺͖͖̩̙̟͙̙̻̠̘̱̯̦̲͓͖̩͖̞̣̖̼̬͙͍̬̤̫̩͖̯̘̖̘̮̹͖͉̪͍̖̪̯̬̗͇̳͖̯̬̖̜͎͚͚̹̟̰͙͖̦̠̫͖͎̰͙̱̱̥̘̤̻͕̱̣͎̣͙̫̱̞̖̼̝̩̻̖̯̮̫̫̉͐̈́̆̈́̈́̿͋̽̄͆͛̐̋̂̏̽͛͊̑̂̌̇͌̈́͊̈̑̀͊̑̍̈́̐̈́̆̇̈́̈̎̿͐́̑͐̈͗͐͂̂͐͆̊̓̆̊̈́̄̆̂̓̆̉̈́̅̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅà̶̩̰̍̎̽̏͊̔̉̓̀̀͗̾̄̅̓̌̎̋̍̀̈́̽̄̔̈̐͊͑̓̅͗̇̉̈̿͌̍͊̀̋̽̽͊̀̔͑̆̎̀͗͑̐͐̔̌̎̾̒̈̈̈́͆͒̇̊͌͛͂̀̉̆̏͂͐̇̌̄͑̌̈̈̆͗̽̿͋̀̍̔͆̽͋̅̈̑́̋̉͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ẗ̷̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̯̝̤͓̘̗̲̲͙̝̭͈̣̹̰͚̩͖̻͇͇̳͈̙̠̬̙̙̱͇̳͙̯͕̟̦͓̮̳̗̺̠̝̰̜̳̫̱͖͙̱̘͍̼̭͇̣̞̪̩̬͕̖͎̳͍̟͓̝͙̲̪̦̻̪͉̪̮̬̠͇͈̟̮̣̠̬͈͈̘̲̮̦̠͍̯̦̙̩͙̥͔͕̠̲͚̦̻̱̖̯͇͚̺͇̰̠̗̱̞̭̥̺̝̙͖̘̗̝̟͔̣̪̱͓͉͖̹̜͍̙̱̜͙̹͎̤͈̫̗̬͙̮͍͌͋̑̽͂̍͒͊̇̌͋̄͌̃̃́̑̇̓͐̎̿̀̈́̉̃̽̀̂́̑̏̽̾̍̓̎̋͑̎͐̓̔̿̃͊̓̑̈́̀͛̈̑͌̈́̄̄͋̋̓̆̊͂̀͛́͌͌̈́̔̈̐͊̅̾̇̔̅̿̇̍͆̿͂͒̽̾̉̇̂̋̀̔̐̽͊̅̈́̆͌̂̈́͂̏͑̆̊̈̓̓̓̈́̄̍̄̅̉̏̔̀̈̆̽̈́̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̞̩͇̯̲̪͖͙͇͚͍̥̺̻̹͖̘̼̭̖͓̦̩̝̰͕̺̣͙̟̦͈͓̗̞̹̲̱̬̱͔̪̪̭͇͇̲͕̲̣̫̦͔̝͖͖̟͎͎̺͙̫̣̯̞̯̣̻̜̫͙̠͕̻̞̙̰̯̺̮͕̥̥͕͎̱̺̲̥͎̣̺͇͍̞̰̖̤̫̻̲̙̫͚̩̘͉͉̯̻̹̯̹̙̠͍̘͎̯̮̝͖̗̜̪̩̥̦̗̻̼̜͚͖̙̟̦̺̫̗̼̮̣̥̜̗̥͙̘͓͕̖̝̤̰͈̬̜͕̭͚̝̰̳̝̮̖̮̈́̉̈́̅́̒͑͐̆̾̑̈͋͌̌̀͌͂̍̋͐̿́͒̓̈̒̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḭ̵̛̛̟̊̈́̃̀̆̿̂̄̓͋́̑̋̑̒̍̋̓̆̒̇̐̃̑̀̂̄͛̇͌̄̎̏́̏̀͒̈͆̂͂̒͛̌̃̈́̌́̌̓̉͐̈̆̊̌̈́̀̎̑͛̈́̆̆͑̑̆͛̌̃̂̂̀͒̇̉͑̔̿͋̑̾̈̎̓͂́̾̆́̔̏͗̍͑̅̀́͆̐́̀̾͊̀̈̎͆̊̏̇̒̾̃̓̾̅̑́̽̀͛͑̄͑̈́͐̊̽̎̅̍̃̆̎̎̌͗̓̊̃́̃͋́͊́̈́̈͛̾͌͌̍̆̀̐́̽̃̑̈́̎̉̂̔̐̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝t̵̢̛̛̰̠̖̺̰̦͔͎͔̗̯̞̙̳̰̳͓̣̲̻͂̍̈́̽͗̓̾͋̆͌̑̾̈́͂̄͛̂̈́̈́̎̕̚͜͠'̵̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̯͚͕̪̻͍̤͈̙̭̥͔̪̰̣̖̼͔̜̦͈̹̰͖̰͔͓̼̲̭̗̳̜̥̘̼̟̥̺̼̪̥͙̻̬̜͈͔̗̞̝̱͙͔̣̬̪͎̬̙̱̩͉͕͇̭̦̬̟̯͓̙̬̻̞͕̳͙̥͚̯̗̟̮͖̠̰̩̭̥̩̜͉̼͉̱̠̦̥̭̈́͒̓̇̿͑͌̐̔̐̍̃̊̑̍͒͛̽́̿̊̍̊̿̌̈́̿̒̒̏̾̾͌͌̐̉̇̓̈́́͒̌͗͗͆̄̿̌͊̀́̄̐̄̀͐̆̅̋͊̇̈́͂̀̑̉̓̈́̍̇͐̐̔̏͊͌͌̇̎̒͒͌̈́͂̔̉̿̉͊̈́͐͐̆͑̆̐̀́̐̀́͋͂̂͐͆͐̀̐̈́͆̌́̾̓́̉̓̓̒͆̄̉͂͛̈́̈́̆̓̑̈̒̇̈́̂̆̀̉͛͐̎͂̈́̉̅͑͋̒͌̎͑͐͑̌̍͆͊̂̅̎͗̈́̀̓̅̋͊̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅs̷̨̨̧̡̨̛̲̣̳̺̱͙̞̳̝͔͖̫͚̻̮̼͍̗̩̙̬̻͈̘̗̱͇͚̞̠̥̬̮̩̹̻̩̟̖̤̰̯̲̘̦̼̰̝̖̣̣̝̩̫͕͇̟̥̰̙̫̹͇͎̩̬͕̟̻̯̪̭̘̦͈̻̞͈͚̘͚̲̣͎̫̘̝̺̤͒͊̇̍̍̿̊̃̍̕͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̤͖̠̜̱̤̳̬͔͕͖̮̻̠͙̠̼͖͉̬̼̺͈̜̹͇̲͈̬̜͔̜̜̼͎̙͚͈͉͚̗̤͖̤͖͙̻̩̲̜̪͇͖̫͖̪̺̜̱̟̱͉͚̝̰̬̰̼̞̝͕͕̲͕̟͙̩̗̲͖͖̘̻̻͔͔̅̀̑͒̄͗̂̆̒̃̄͛̑̓́̔̆̈́͊̀̓̐̑̔̇́̐̃̌́̍̿̈́̀̆̉̇̐́̎̀́́̒͐̂̑́͗͗̊̒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅb̴̢̨̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̲͕͔̗̪̬̬̦̟̦̗̭͙͈̤͙̹̼̪̬͇̹̤̞͈̩̭̻͕͈̻̗̝̗̗̘̞̝̦͎͚̘̹̈̾͌́̉̋̇̾̅̒̓́͐̈́͐̉͛̋̒̍̓̑́̐̃̈̂̌̽̊̋̅͋͐̓̀̿̒̏͑̾̋̈̍͊͒͑̎̄́̍̑́̔́̉͌̄̎͒̂͌̍̇̈́̈́̉̅̈̒̑́͛̐̔̃̑͑̿̀͗͛̓̑͐̈́̾̽̀̒͆͑̈́̆̌̉̅̉̆̎͋̓̅̎͌͐̂̉̔͋̂̏̀̈́̽̿͐͌͛̊̂̇̃̏͋͂́͛̎͆̋͒͊̃͋̓͆̀̏̈́̀̽̊͋͛́̎̂̒̒̆͛́̀́͋́̅̐̿̔͒̌͑̑̈́̄͗̍̽̓̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠r̶̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̛͙̣̣̦͙̖̖̪̠̮͖͙̻̲̯̭̞̤̜͚̬̭̖̲͈̯̖̺͕̞̪̣̬̘͎̥̪̝̫̗͚͉͉̞̝̱͍̭͚̠̜̙̪̰̪̤̞̫͓̣͕̪̦̞̣͕̣̗̜͈̥̬̪̰̳̥̼͈͎̯̖̯͍̗̭̜͔̺̤̜͔͖̖̮͔̘̰̫̱͉̤͓̤̜͙̳͈̯̬̜̱̞͇̟̰̠̙̩̜̺̜̖̖̮̥͙̝͕͖̯̦̠͖͈̼͈̞͈̘̤̈́̀̔̒̅̅̉̇̅̂̇͛̒̓́͌́̂͛͂̓̔̑̀̀̊̓̋̓͛̐̀͒̇͛͛̉̆̈́̿̆̈́͂̑͌̌̇̂͑̎͒̀̑̿͐̽̓͗͗͗̉̌̋̒̿͋̊̀̌̈́͌̾́̓̍̏̋̌̇̅̔̆̽͆̄͒͗͂̄̒͆̓̎͐̆̂́̈́̏͗̀̓͐͋́̀̔̑̇͛́̿̾̍̏̃̄́̾͌̂̈́̀́̔̈́́̃̍͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̷̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̜̱͔̫͕̹̠̺̯̳̙̯̼̺͚͙͓͙͚̫̙͓̣̦̙̭̲̰̺̲̙͓̩̬̘̝̣̹̳̰̲̯͕͖̱̯̥̲͎̲̮͔̜̟̰͙̩̤̱͈̥̭͎͈̲͚̱̮͖̝̝͕̠̠̙̝͎̳̗̺̱͇͓̭͓̟̟̻͓̝̰͕̮͔͇͍̦̯̪̗̰̼̺̮̺̞͕̼̬̖̠̳̼̤̠̺͎͉̐̈́̍̐̏̒͌͗̔͒̄̎͋̋͒̽͆̉́̓̂̀̅͗͛͋̏͆̉̊̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅą̸̡̧̢͉̯͓͎͓̲̳̫̗͎̞̺͉̰̣̭̺̦̣̥̪̭̦̠̺̗̱̜͍̗̠͍̤̩͎͈̗̙̠̰̖̮̘͓͖̞̞̟̣̦̫͔͉̪̗̜̺͇̞̞̞̼͉̫̭̩̟̠̖̲̲̜̲̜̝̯̪͉̠͓͖͈̣̪̘̥̖̘̫̑̃͊̍͐̆͋̾̎́̌̾̈́̾̋̄̐́̈̾̾̓̓̈́͛̈́̊͒̈͒͋̄̋̔̿̈́̊͌̽̈́̈́́̀͑̒̉̽͐̿͐̂̉͋̆̂̎̿͊̏͂͒̀̾̋̉́̌̐͌͂̇́̽̄̓̐̾̔̈̎̉́̓͛̊̈́̔̉̔̄̀̽͑̓͆͊͒̽̏͂̒͋͛̋̐̍̉͐̓̂̈́͆͗͆̾͂͊̽̒͐̊̌̔́͋́̇̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅţ̷̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̗͚̤̩͓̳͈͚̘̗̤̣̟͉̯̩͎̤̙̹̖̟͚͔̦̞͚̲̪̰̼̺̘̬̺͉͖̰͈̺̙͈̺̟̹̜͖͚̪͓̗̮̲͇͙̲͉̜̪͕̗̭̲̩͉̭̩̪͔̠̜̙̞͔͎̖͇̤̙̤̺̰̼̩̲̠̣͚̝̥͙̲̦͍̩͈̤͇̹̝̼̟̮̦̠̠͎͇̜̫͔̜̌̈́̃͑̓͊̆̔̓̂̃͆͊͂͌̋̋̋͆̾͗̂̿̏̈́͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅḥ̶̨̨̢̢̢̡̤̻̤̟̖̬̦̟̳̘̩̖̣̰͉̟̖̻̰̱̥͉̻̺̱̤̺̠̺̥̠̫̳͇̜̫͓̥̙̟̭̮̪̲̣̙̩̥̤͇̣͔̫̜͇͔̖͕͇̘̓͜ͅͅį̶̨̢̛̳͓͈̦̹̟͙̙̲̖̘̥͓̯̙͔̘̳̺̤͖̩̻̜̝̮̤̲̼̻̠͈̺̜͍͛͋̀͌͋̋̾̆́̆͊́͗̈́̈́͌̑̐̂̃͊̃͋̀́̈͂̎͋̾̍͊͑͐̇̓̓̀͊̐̎̿̓̿̉̊̓̀͗͐̒͌͊̈́̂̽̿̀́͋̆͑̌̆̀̆͑̀͒̊̋̾̈́͒̈́̀̏͆͗̐̈̄̄͊́͋̏̈̉̋̾̏̆̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅṅ̵̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̜̮͉̭̫͇̱̻̥͕͙̪̲̻̥̯͎̬͉̬͉̯͎̦͇͉͚̰̟̞͓̫̤͔̜̲͇̤̮͚̲̻̮̼͎͓͉̳̭͓̗̙͚̻̼̖̲̜̜̠̱̹̦̜̲͍̥͙̜̺̭̘̺̠̪̭͚̳̱̫̬̮̙̦̩͇͇͍̭͚̬͎͔̫̹̫̩̈́͗̄̒͗̌̐͐̄̏̏̃͌͒̈̌̇̇̽̈́̅̒̑͆̆̌̈́͛͛̋̍͋̽̂̔͋͑͋̒́̏̅͑͗̊͋͐̄̅̎͗̈́͋̋̆͆͆̑͆̓̿̏̐̌̉̏̍͋̐̆̊̆̈́̂̈̈̏͗͌͗̔̈̐́͂͐̀̇̐̈́͑̓̈̽̽̈́͋͋̓̽̍̉̽̒̂̑̋͑̒̋̆̽̌̔͐̓̑̾̑̋́̿̈́́̉̆̿͆̑̋̓̌̅̆̿̆̑̃̀͆͑͋͌̀̏̓̈́͑͛̾̈́͛̋̆̍͑͋̌̔͗̍̆͆̉͗̎͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǧ̸̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛͇͈̹̮̹̤̣̖̖̜̣̼͔͖̯̩͕͎̰̩͚͉͔̞̝̮̫͕̖͇̦̮͇̮̳͉̟͙̰̜̻̳̝̙̠́̆̾́̈́͌̈́̇̅́͑̊̽̏̌̄̀̌̀̿̈́̉͛̐̈́͑͆͆̆̈̾͗̾̾̾͒̆̔́͂̀̌̒̐̎̇͊́̎̌̾̽̾̔̇̊̈͗̀̑͐̆͊̾̓̉͗̀̔̇̎̀͆̒̑̊̌̄͒̒͒̀̂̈́̒͊̈́̌̔̒́̾̎̍̊̿̆͊̃͛̈́̈́̅̾̾̈́̄̊̀̄͐̃̀̔̋̉̊͛̅́̇̀̈́̈́̈́͐̾͋͑̈́͑̑̂̄̅͋͌̊̄̈̑̓̑̓͒́͒̇͆̅͒̈͂̽͊̀̿͋̄̎̓͆͂̀̏̈͗͛̐̄̎̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝.̵̨̡̧̢̡͓̮̹͕̳̱̙̼̰̠̰̥͈̦̩̲̮͚͔̭͍̖̤̲̺̺͉̜̮̲͈̜̩̱͎̻̘̞̦̟͎̳̩͖̞̫̙̠͎̲͍̞̼͙̠͈̜̰̗̯̯̠͖͍̙̳̰̻̖̰̱̝̠̹̖̪̬̲̗̪̰̱̳̪̻̯̣̮͇͉̟̦̂́̏̄̂̽͛̄̏͌͌͛̑̉̈͋͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̺͎͍̩̭͖͎̜͖̩̟̤̻̺̱͕̝̻̙̻̘͓̰͓̹͉̠͎̖̭͉̦̱̰̬̲̼̖̦̙̭͔͔̥̥̣̹͍͓̩̗̠̳̭̹̼͎͙̙͔̭͕̬̠̯̲̦̥͓̦͚̞̥̰̹͈̪̠̤̻̯̦͓̱͔̥̱̝̦̲̯͓̞̤͖̩̘͈̠͓͎̻̱͍̫̺͓̲̮͉͎̫̤̞̞̪̬͓̙̹̼̦̠̪̪̟̠̯͎̖̺̪̝̞̳̗̪͉̬̳̣͉̞͔͕͚͈̝͍͖̠̣́̌̀͌̈́͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅQ̵̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̨̛̛̖͓̭̮̲̝̮̠̩͙͎̳̻̻̦̼̣̲͕͙̩̮̻̰͕̼͍̯̖̜͙̰̣͖̰̟͇͎͙̟͉̺̞̺̱̗̮̝̠͕̭̗̥̯͖͕̟͎̦̜̩̻̩͚͉͇̞̮͍͙̪̲͕̼̝̗̪̰̗̞̲̙͕̺̲̩̤̙̺͎̺͚̫̙̬̠̠̟̼̻͖̖̭͚̹̩͈̫̣̟͛̆̀͗̒͌͐̽̂͂̃̈͒̐́̋͐̋͗̆̐̓̃̒̆̂̃̍́̍̄̑̑̈́͂̋̅̎́́͌͗͆͐̇̃̋͌͌̔̓͂͒̊̄͊̆̃̆̀̉̋̔̈́̊̆͗̈́̏̏̈́͊͒̈́̔̐́̈͛̓̎́̀̾́́͒̎͋̇̂̋̐̈̔̃̃́̀̓̎̽͊͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅư̶̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̡͔̬͕̳̟̞͖̺̣͈͓̙͉̙̝͉̺̻̥̤̣͔̗̳͇̱̜̬͉̣͕̫̩̩̱̘͚̳̮̘̤̦͈͔̠͈̻̜̝̦̫̖̗̝͉̲̘̳̜̯͎̥͓͙̰̦̥͙͎̭͇̜͎̺͔̰̱͓̘̠͖̹̻̱͍̲͔͙̲͎̩͕̱̱̣̜̠̬͇̻͖͉̣̺͙̬̥̣̜͔̺̻͙̘̝̥̲̥͔͉͕̯͕̳͙̪̟̖̟͍̘͙̲̩͗̀́͗̀̐̈́̍̿̂̀̑͗̐͛͛͋̓͐͆̌̋́͊̃͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̡̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̩̼͙̰̻̣̤̦̠̹͍̳̺̞͙̥͙̬͕͍̣͈̣̳̗̼̘̯̜̩͖̰̜̻̟̺̪̜͖̜̱̥͓͕̭̻̭͕̤̳̬͕͔͍̮͙̙͙͔̫̣̦̙̞͈̜͍̙̻̙̻̣̞̲͙͓̩̟͈̠̜̗̜̙͕͔͖͍̱͇͖̫̝̰͔̰̖̳̫̜̺͇͚̮̰͈͚̦̥̜͉̫̤̠̥̜͍̠͇̘̺̣̬̦̣̜͕͎̰̱̜̝̱̿̊̄͂͌̑͐́͊͛̎͊̓͌̃̑̏̽͌̅͑̽̑̐̿̒̉̋̈́̾̒͌̽̓̑̅͗͛͋͑͗̅̀̈́̽̄̀́͑̇̀͛̅̀̒͒̋́́̍̈́͂̌͂̈́̈́̿̆͊́̎̌̉̀̔̌̏̐́̍̾͌͊̀̓̋̌͑̿̆̀͛̅́͌͆̓͆͋̔̈́͊͐̃̑̿̈̍̂̈͂̈́̓́͊͗̿̋̏̀̆̈̉̀̅̉̐̈́̇͌̽͒̉̆͗̾̅̅̆́̈́̆̀͆̓͌̂̽̿̈́̍͗͑̄͑͛́́͛̿̋͐͆̊̐̓̂͐̓͗̒̔̉̉͌̋̒̈̑̈́̈̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅẗ̴̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̛̛͈̥͍̭̣̭̦̰͍̦̤̘̻̟̹̳̱̺̟̱̹͕͕͓̟̻͇̙̤̗͇̱̮̣̦͙̪͓̘̩̻̜̟̪͎͕̥̰̟̝̫̦̮̰̠̠͎̦̹̻̹̗͙̹̦̥͖̰̦͇͔̦̦̲̙̠̜̺̲̹͎̪̝͔̣͎̥̤̻͕̬̦̩͕͙̳̲̭̺̘͚̼͉̗̲̹̮͖̰̞̜͖͉̻̳̲͙̹̽̐̀̃̋̈́̑͒͆̂̈͂̐̂̋́̇̔̒̽̔͛͛́̉̑̂̾̾̉̆͒̈̒̄̒͆͆̄̿̄͊̋͛́̅̂̋̒̿̏̈́̉̏̿̈́̈́̈́͑̌̂̓͆̎̿͆̒̈͌͑̂̈̉̑̾̈̾̓̇̎̾̎̇̀͊̓͂̿̉̋̀́̆͌̒́̍̿̇͋̓̃̔̑̾̎̂̍͗͊͌̄̍͑̊̈́͒̌̀̈͆̈́̋͊̐̅͐͛̉͐̃͛̔̈͐̒͌̆̊́̎͆̀͆͌̃̂͐̒̈̈́́͒́̓̽͂̔̍̐͌̑̒̊̒̽̆̈́̊̎̇͐̎̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̲͉͓̗̼̬̦̭̮̘̼̳̰͍̥̬̣͔̱̥̙͙̻̬̟̼̰̤̰̫̣͕̹̤̼̟̗̩͕̯͚̲̲̳̦̞̖̙̪͔͉͖̪͎̼̼͍̟͙͙̠̬̯̥̟̭͇̰̥̮̲͓̜̹͉͕͈̱̯͔͕͈̟͖̯̩͇̺̙̬͓̘̹͔̮̱͎̱̝̻͉̠̭͎̫͙͉̩̳̩̼͙̗̯̠͕͉̩̱͕̬̝̣͇͚͕̜̳̜̱͕̟̖̭̫̣̱̹̼̙̝̺̭̞̠͍̱̥͚̩͇̗̱͖͇͖͕̰̻̤̙̼̥͍̠̬͉̙͖̎̈̋͂̂̔͒̉̓̓̌̌̋̾̆̐͊̍̊̄̋̑̓̿̀̑̿̈́̅̈́̑͋͋̈́̌́̆̀͑͒͋̈́̍̎͋̓̿̈́̂͂̽́́̾͒̋̓̄̈́͊͌̎͗̓̈́͆̂̇͗͂̒͆̔̿͑̇̌͐̋͋̈̓̋̊́̑̇̃̂̂͑̀̓̾̋̀̅̽̿͗̈́̒̎͒̈̊̀́̉̍̿͌̈́̉͋̎͗̂̀̇͂̊̂̉͐̎̋͋̑̊͛̇͊̃̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̡̛̰͍̗̭͖̩̞͇̯͈̱̹̠̲̙̗̟̟͚̬̝̩̥̺͈̥͈͔̬̦͈̩̯̺̗̹̤̺̱͔͖̭̰͚̫̥̩̰̹̮̹͇̟̜͖̣̼̦̮̳̯̲̠͍͙̣̱̤̤̱̪̹̝̺̬͓̼̲̮̘̬͉̦̖͉̹͍̫͍̺͇̮̯́͒͊̑̌̔͑̍̂̄̏̇͑̔̄̌̄̅͗͑̿͊̿̿̊͛̇͛̂̃̋̀̿̐̀̄̈́̈́͐̋̾̀̍̐̒͌́̂̓̇̅̊̀̌͋̿̾̓̋̀͒̈̌́̈̂̐͊̆̐͗̑́̈͆̈́̂͆͒͋̂̎̀̿͛͗̀̊̌͋́̌͆̈̀͋̂̀̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḉ̵̧̨̛̛̛͙͙̱̹̯͉̞͇̭̭̺͎̘̽͊̀͂̔̄̓̏̆͒̔͗̆̎͑̈́̈͊̈́̈́͂̎̆̊̈́̽̏̀̓̊̇̈́̏̅̔̔̄͋̔̄̒̍͑͐̿̄́͒̄͐̋̍͗̈́́̒̀͋͂́͒̎̿̈̈́͛̈̓̏̏̋̑̏̈́́͆̌̓̽̍̄͆̈́̄̇̐̽̂͒̉͑̽̏͑̽̆́͑̋͆͋̉̋̆̈́̈́̐̑͊̀͒̇̎͂́̑͐̒̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠a̴̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̦̰͎̥̣̠͙̬͈̹͇̻̪͙͎͈̙͈͕̻̗͎͚̼̙̤̣͔̗̗̜̭̫̬͕̺̰̟͖͚̭̦̗̖̱̲̰̜͙̠͈̯̹̦̖̞̝͕͚͖̝͚̘̼̣̯̱͖̭̦̩̺̦̥͇̠͙̦͈̮̗̖͓̯̮͔͉̰̖̤͕͙͕͉̟͕͎̬̰̫̝̫̙̮͔̺̬̘̤͙̲͖͍͕̼̘̮̠̼̙̓́̐̓̓̉͒̓̏͊̄̿͊̀̈́̓̈́̇̄̽̌̐͐̍̓̇̅̏̌̈́̔͒͆̈́̄̃̽͂̀̀̈͗̂͌̒̃͛̄̀̽͑͆͑͂̀̾̊̍̾̀̄̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṛ̴̨̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̗̳̱̗̤͇̺̘̤̼̯̬̻̜̟̺̟̬̼̣͔̜̠͇̬̥͙͕̗̬͈̯͉͕̻̟͍͇̰̩̭̻͔̻̘̥̹̟͔̰͍̬̮̹̬̞̬̼̫̜̥̰̣̟̻̻͎̜͔̙̫̩̤̮̦̠͎̦͎̖̱̙̱̗̱̝͎͔̬͍̘̮̹̫̪̞̫̜͔̬̩̖̖̯̳͈̻̲͈̣̲̤̮̗͇͖̖̬̬̩͔̦͔̱̫̝͓͙̙̬̱̣̻̝͈̫͕̺̱͔͉̲̠͕̮̪̖͖̳͚̼̺̭̜̩̤̤̈́͌̍͒͒̉͂̆̍̋̽̃̿̓́͌̃͌͌͆́͂̐͛̏͆̏̓͌̿̓̇͌̀̽͆̃͌̒̋̈́̔̒̾̓̍͗̓̌͆͐̑̽̐̿̂̄́̆͒̆͆͊̈́̄͊͐̉̽̋͛̅̈́̀͛̈́́͂̀̏͑̀̿͆̈́͊̾̑́̃͒̇̎̐͆͑̃̅̐̽̑̓̆̃̋̿̃́͐̌̋̋͒̔̑̈́͐̍͗̀̎̈̍͗͆̈́̒̊̉̈͑͐̄̾͊͒̑͊̃̃̓̑͑̂͊̀͋̌̐̀̋̇̈́̈̋͆̓̌̀͌̏͂̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅờ̶̡̡̧̧̧̛͇̦͕͕͖̠̞̭̖̘̳̯̖̞̱̫̝̖̰̟̤͍̬̬̤͖̬̘̉͛͂̈̈́͊́́̄̇̈̅̏̈́̒̊̉͊͛͆̈́̓̀̍̍̈́̐̇̃̄̉̓̎̔̏̔̐̓͐͋̋̒͂͌͛̐̈́̌͒͛͗͌̏̓̓̐̑͗̃̈́̂͐̑̃͐͛̏̌̏͐̋͂̈͆̔̃̌̈́͂̈́̔̀̽͛͑̇̃̄̍̽̆̉̒͊̉̀̇̊͐̆̃͒̋͊͛̽̈́̅́̔̈́̊̕̕̕̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ơ̵̢̨̢̢͉̞̝̪̝͚͙͉̖̫͍̘̭̱̥̻̲̲̯̠̜͓̝̣̞͈̼̼̤͉̝̫̥͔͍̝͈̤͎̰̩̦̯̠̫̲̳̺̙͓̣̖͍̝͖̯̲̳̗͓͇̮̯̤̗̳̜̤̦͔̗͉̻͎̳̺̤̩̱̅͛̓̀͐̇̍͒͂̆̆̋͊́̿͛̋͆̐̓̈́̍̐̈̈́̈́͌͑̿̒͂̏̈́̂́́̄̿̈́̄͐̏̅̾͐̽̈́̔͂̇͌̏̃̈́͂̄̒̃̀̈́̂̓̈́̓̈͑̈́̉͋͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅņ̶̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̰̬̪͈͖̜̞̬̱͈͙̭̖͖̝̪̞̮͔̹͍̲̣̳͇̲̟̰̜̠͕̻͕͔̲̺͚͎̝͎͉̯̼̳͎̣͎͍̣̦̫̬̣͙̜̱̙͔̹̼̹͖̤̮̼̯̘̩̱͚̣͚̥̱̞̱͍͚͍̤͉̘̞͉̯̝̱͈̗͕͍̤̦̩͙̙̝̳͉̖͚̘̙̯̝̖̺̟͚̩̘̼̘̳̯̬̪̙̰͚͎̣̱̥̩͓̬̞͍̠̫͉͖̫̠͈̝̜̞̮̣̯̱͍̤̤̪̹̝̮̮̩͚͇̺̥̣̘̪̳̬͈͇̜͊͛̋̓̄̍̄͊̓͗̌̈́̔̂̋̂̍͊̏̐͋̉̍̔̈́̐̓̋̽̀̆͆̓̍͂̃̓̏͊̈̓͗̓̆̀̋̎̋͑͌̃͆͗͆́̈́̅̃͂͐́̓̓͋͊̌̾̋͛̍̄̈̓̋̃̀̈̾͌͗̏̈́̈̏͌̄̑̂̎̊̓͆̒̿̂̏̉͆̉͋̐͊̿̑̄́͛̎͗̀̊̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅǐ̴̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̘̹̜͚͚͇̥̞͖̲̠̟͉͍̣͓͖̭̘͇̣͕͖̖͎̣̼͚̗̮͍̺̳̳͈͉͑͛̇̔͂͊̽͌͑̍̍̐͋͊͌͗̇̈́̈́̎̎͐̾̇̔̎͌̃͊͗̓̔̈́̈́͆̅̌̏̋̏͒̅̈́͊̃̃̽͊͂͑̋̈́̍̆̆̇̐͊͊̍͆̍͗̈́͑͂̿̀̑͒̽͋̀̂͂̔̌̓͗͗̓̏̏̿̒̇̓̌̋́̑́̇̈́̀̓̅̓̈͂̒̀̏̋̈̃̿̐͊̈́̑̈̿̇̈́́̌̂͌̔͑̔͋̉͌̿̏͒̀̾͒̆̈́̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅş̷̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̡̧̻͈̳̖͇̖̣͖̬͔̬̞͕̻͇̯̳̯͚̪̮̮̜̺͖̬̗̲̫͈͕͎͔̹̖̝̬̼̺͉̭̣̼͇̮̱̟͓̠̪̤̱̘͎͖͈̤͇̗͖̫̮͎̭̩͉̼͚̦̱̗̼͍̗̟̻̩͚̠̦̓̈́͗͒̈̔͛̐͗̈́͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̴̡̨̨̛̛̛̪̪̜͍͉̞͉̪̱̞̥͚̠͕̮̹̩͙̮̦̑̊̽̇̊̂͗͌͋͐̒̒͛̓͂̿̿͆̅̇̒̒͆͐͒̂̓͋̎̀̉̒̐̀́̐͐̂̓͆̈́̑̈́͛̏̒́́̈̀̈́̉̊̍͛̿̍̿̈̉̓̽͑͑̾͌͗͆͆̈́̓̀̐̐̉͛͐͊̓̃̆̍͐͌̃̆̽̓́͆̉͊̈́̒̓̀̐͛̃͌̐̑͒̅̓͋͊̈̉̀̽̂͗̈́̀͊͌̈́̀̉̄́̈́̽̍͐͌̉̿̏͒̉̈͊̌͊̌̄̆̃̊́̊͂̒̾̔̓͛̓̂͒̌͆̉͐̒̌͗̅̊̉͑̓͑̍̓̋̾͒̎̌́̀́͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅl̷̨̨̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̪̲̱̞͍̫̜̞̣̣̝̫̯̗̯̦̫̪͉͕̹̳̫̞͖͙̭̻͖̖̤̥̹̺̹̘̳̟͕̲̭̜͚̗̲͔̬̣̰͈̖̳̠̘͉̺̘̳̠̩̫͚̻̘͈͚̗̜̺̬̼̭̫̹̳͓̹̣̹̭̘͖̝͚̰̣̻̼͙͔̬̪͎̘̣̝̝̥̲̮̺͙̖̏̓̾̅̿͌̂͑̉̅̑̏͗͊͊̀̐͂̈́̈́̉̏͒̒̀̎̒́͊̂̀̔̊͗͐̽̌̎͊̋̀̈͋̀͂͂̂̆͂͛͌̏͂͆̔̒͋̌̒̾͌́̋́̄̏͋̏̌̋̎̇̋̽̂̐̑̑̄̎͆̎̈́́̈́̀̋̈́̾̔̑̆̈̽̑͂̑͑̅̓͒̐́̈́̄̈̍̂͑̈́͊̍͛̇͛̓́̄͗͊̓̆̇̓͐̇̑̽̋̀͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅy̴̡̛̛̛̼̼̘͓̪̳̗̳͎͇̗̝̭̻͚̮̞͑́̿͌̌͑́͗̅̃̃̓͑͌͒͗̎̓̀͛͋͆̽͑̋̽̃̃̅͗̐̒̽̐̐̀̓̈́̉͑̒͐̍̃̅̒̑̋̏̄̊͑̉̈̾̃͊̽̄̔͗̔̀̾́̌̋̾̎̈́͒̏͆̈̄̈͑͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ,̵̡̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̛͓͓̗̫͍̭̳͇͉̱̩̲̙͈̖̲̝͖̼̘̙͈̩̤̬̗͕̰͍̮͉̘̲̮̥̣̥̭̩̼͇͖͈̘̝͙͔̮̱͇͍͍̤̺͓̪̺̯͍͍̲͔͖̝̱̻̖͚̮̟̗̦͓̱͕̙̹͔͈̤͖̦̠̲͎̖̹̲͉̭͚͎̼͍͚͇͕̖͙̼̝̳͎͈̮͓̺̭̪̲̯̞͚͎̝͎̫͇̖̘̗̭̦̫͉͆̀͒̅͆̀̓̌̂͊̇̋͋͌͌̀͒͋̋̾̓̄̉̋̌̈̑͒̄͋͂̍͌̀͊̎̌̅͛̑̓̐̔̓̅̍̅̔̊̊͊́̒̒̿͆̅̈́̎̀̄̈́̊͛́̉̉̀̊̌̓̓́̉̂̾͌͒̾̈̿́̾͒͗̀̓͐͛̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̛͇̫͈̠̰̯̟̟̟̼̘͎͔͓̬͇̘̳̙̥̙͇͖͈͚̰̟̟̜̪̪͙͈̥͍̤̱͈͖̳͎̩̤̟̮̼͉͉͔͇̜̲̦̪̦̪̭͔̖̭͎̫̜̹̯̜͔̗̣̣̟̮̖̙̥̦͎̼͌̅̑͂̊͑̓̃͌̐͜͜͜ͅͅͅỊ̴̧̢̨̡̬̭̞͓̗͓̦͓̱̣̞͔̗̘͉̳̺͈̰̦͖̰͚͚̲̩̻̩̩̗̘̻͚͖̻͍̠̥̭̯̠̬̼͙̙̮̻͙̺̭̫͍̭̟͔̼͔̹̬͎̖͚̉̀̏̀̑̊͛̊̈́̓̾̃͐̂̾̊̎́̾̓̿͊̋̾̊͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̝̳͔͉͕̠͕̟͔̹̣̻̬̠͖͇̜̮͇̭͕̠͕̣͇̲̘̮͕̅͌̅̆̅̐̃͋͐̽́̉͂̍̊̂̆̈́̇̏͋̀̆́́̋̄̊̄̍̾̓̃͐͆̌̌̅̓̀̈͆̓̍͗́̋̔̈̊͑́̔́̉̓͛̀͆̅́͆̊͐̅̿̏͂̋̒̿̀͗̾́̌͋̑̑͛͋̿̀̃́̽̋̑̾̿̍̈́́́̈̂̃̊͆̈́̐̌̂̊̓̂̀͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝m̶̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̳̼̱͙̝͉̫̫̺̜̼̞̘̖͙̥̦͙̘̝̻̖͚̜͉͍̻̹̲̙͈͈̫̗̪̫̪͖̩̖̣̭͔̫͙̹̲̠̮̻͇͕̞͔̹͓̱̥̤̳̰̪̳̮̺͓̰͕̭̰̹͇̗̜̬̝͙̜̞͎͓͖͉̮̰͍̤͈̲̣̩͓̳̪̟̪̺̦̼͕̮̝͎̣͉̼̣̗̪͓̫̖͖͖̭͈̘̳̱͙̲̲̘̖̖̹̟͍͎̟͕̗̲͔̬̬̭̮͖̥̬̣̟̳̼̜̖̻̼͎̹̱̱̒͑̈́̃͆̏͋̎̽͌̔́̂̿̈́̆̀́̅̇̎̓̍̊͂͒̉͊̏͛̀̓̈́̎͆́̊̀͌̏͐̋̃̂̅̊̂̈́͊͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̮̦̼̞͈̼̦͇̻͈͈̞̳͓͔̜͙̩̯̤͈̮̞̳̗͉͕̟̬̤͈̱̻͙̦͍̩͈̬̟͓͔̟͇͔͚̙̜̖̳̞̩̱̹͕̦̲̲̩͎̹̱͇̤̻̟̙̙̥͓͓̤͍̲̝͙̲̖̺̟̖̹̱̜͇̣̝̗̺̭̫̭̮̱͕̙͉̝̳͓̣͚̠̤̺̜͙͓̰͇̲̲͎̬̔̐͛͋͋͑̈́͐͗͋̍̽͌̿͋̇͐͒̈́͂͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅģ̷̡̢̨̨̨̢̛̛̻̝̰͇̦͖̜̩͎̼̤̣͓̫̬̼̰̜͈̹̫̮͎̝̫̦͕̩͕͎̝̟̰͕̯͈̘̞̞̹̘̱͎͔̩̮̹̙̯̟̩̣͖͕͔̣͉͔̝̻͔̝̣͓̦̞͉͉̲͕̯̖͎̫̰̜͈̯͉͇̭̜̦̼̻̳̯̠̠̦̰̯͎̤̝̗̻͚̹̠͚̻̝͉̓̐̔̀̄͆͊̍͛́̈́̈́͌̌̈͛͋́̓̆͛͐̀̅́̓̿̄̓̿̉͒̀̆͗͌̇̂̽̀̈̓̐̽̋̈́̈̈́̑͋̀̎̏̋̂̋̋̑͊͌̎̑͆͑͌͗͋̅̉̐̎͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅẖ̵̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̥̗̗͙̲͈̻̭̪͉͇̠̮͚͖̫͙͍̝͍͔̺͎̳̜̖̟̺̤͇̣͕͉̥͚̜̳̬̗̬̤̣̪̥͉̩̜̩͉̲̥̲̦̰͖̮̟͍̬̲͕͓̘̞̜̼̱͔̟̰̮̖̱̹̖̝̝̤̹̫̹͔̖̤̰̤͔̫͍͇̖̰͔͓̣͔̤̜͇̱͓͎̞͓̫̬̠̏̔͗̽̀́̓̈́̈́̇̆̀̈́͋͐́̈́́͛̈́͛̑̓͛͗͊̒̔̑̀̉͗̿͐̐̆̀̏͋̓̍̂͊̿͑̇̍͗̓̽̆̈́̊̆̇̄͐̂̀͛̄̋͗͑͌̊̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͖̥̯̘͓̥̲͉̼͖͖̺̖̮͖̳̗̲̮̤͖̟̳̻̩̻̗͕̬͚̖̫̬͚̩̺̹̼͓̳̮͖̊́͐̈́̓͆̎̎̂̊̈́̏̿́́̑̃̈́́͐̓̐̆͗͋́̏̌̔̃̌̃̊̏̿̊̊̄͊̑̈́̾̏̽͒͆̐͊͗͐̽͒̔̓̍̎̈̒̄̓̂̈́̔͗̃́͌̈́͆̐̉̇̐͗̏́͌̆̑̆̆̅̆̅͑̈́̂̆̓͒́̍̿̇͒̈́͋̽͒̋̊̔̃̃̓̈́̑̃͂́̐̈́͛͂̍̉͂̅̆̋͑͛̾̌͌̀̽̔́̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ ̶̢̢̛̫̲̗̲̈́̋̏̌͛̅̓͗͌͛̈́̈́̐͋̐͐̈́̈́́̑͌̅̃́̾̆̆͌̊̓̎͒̐̓̐͌̎̈́̑̓̓̂̉̽̃̈̿͆͒́̀̍̌͆̒̔̈͆͐͆̓́͋̊͋͋͋̍̋͑̀͋̓̎̂̐͌̀͒̿̄͊̈́̌͗̎̑̇̉͊̽̇̀̀́̾͌́̑̽́̽͆̈̋̌͌̋̉̌̐̓̃̅͗̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅḁ̵̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͚̥̣͖̩̦̫̗̝̝͍͕͕̩̪͖͇̦͉̩̯̲̲̙̮̯̲̗̩̥͙͇̗̫̪̱̪̗̰̹̞̠̮̠̱̥̙̮̝̹͍͍̞̩͚̼̲̼̹̥̥̜̖̦͖͈͕̺̪͖̬̜̜̜̬̣̬̰͉̯̮̠̬̙̥̗͇̤̤̬̠̞͔͖̩̯͈̗͉̖̥̫̮̬̙̟̠͕̬̠̻̬̤̜̭͚̞̟̦̟̺̣̬̖͉̞͕̥̠̭̰͉̬̻̻̯̰͖̻̱̬͔̻̮͍̻̭̦͉̠̤͈̠̪̪͙̮̫̖̻͈͉̮̦̒́̇̑̉̂̐́̅̎̏̿̓͋̐̽̂͛͑̓̓̏̒̈́̄̀̋͆̽̈́̊̎͆͗̑̔̓̉̃͌͗̏̈̎̀̈́̓͂͒̀́̏̋́̍̆̊̾̌͛͐̑͊̇̇͋̀̉̎̄̉̽̎̈́̑͋͑͒̍͆̈́̈͛̏̾͋̿̄͗͒̄̀̀̅̌̆͛̈͗̂͗̇͐͋̂͊̄̏̋͗̓̏͑͗̈͂͋̈͌́̊͌̾̉̓͊͑̂̽͛̏̿̄̈́͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̸̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̘̠̯̳͉͓̩͓̮̣̲̱͇̮͎̜̘̺̺̮̝͕̳̟̘̖̙̩̮̹͈͕̭̤̳͚̰͓͚̝͍̪̝͕̞͔̖̼̜̜̤̰̗̫̝̰̦̦̻̗̤̙͓̙̭̮͓̞̪̖̘̤͍͇̻̦̪̰͈͔̩̬̼̙͇͈̞͓͓̦̯̱̯͚̰̜͔͙͓͌̈́͆͒̒͊̄͆̅͛̾̇̿̂̄̄̓́͊̐́̅̀͂̒͑̀̈́͂͆͊̐̅̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅḑ̶̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̟͔̠͕͕̤͚͚̘̣̿̋̎̀̒́́̈̓̔́̏͆̈́́́́͆̐̇̒͌̈͗̇̌̈́͋̍̀̐̐̓̏͊͛̏̄͋͐͊͒̾̊͊̎͆̊̇̇͐͗̋̒͐̒͛͆͆͌͐̈́̑̏͗͋̾̐̅͒̆̉̇͆̃̈́͊͌̄́̋̌͋̄͆̈́͂̾͆͊̌̾̔̍̃̂̄̾̿́̈́͌̒̐̈́͌̅͐͋͋͗̓͛̑̌̌̽́̓͒͒̅̏́̇͋͛̇͆̏̍̆̃͊̽̆̌͋̀͐͋̇͆͛̊͂̽͛͛̓̋̃̍͆͒̽̒̋̌̍͛͂̈́͑̆͛̓̍̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠.̸̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̪̬̗̣̠̮̣̠̯̝̺͍̙̣̣̜̦͍̙̩̙͙̤̬͈̩̜̖̱̘̲͍̮̹̩͇̖̯̣̝͕͓̗͎̠̻͎̲̗̬̟̪͇̥̮̪̟̩̳̠̫̺͙̹͖̰͇͇̳͓̜̗̱̫̲̦͎̙̖̲̪̼̥͓̗̥̹̮͙̹͓̞̖̤̦͎͈̪̜͓̞̱͉̩͙̮͎̤̼̯̭̟̬͇̻̗̫̪̥͉̮̝̮̹͇̠͉̳̜͉̜̼̘̫̥̭̤̹͍̥͓͇͈͉̜̮̭͇̘̬̬̣͍̺̱̩͉̙̘̺̜͇̘̖͓̼̤͇͖̪̘̩̣̅̈́̄̓́̓̾͋́͛̾̂̍̀̆̇̋͐͐͊̓͋̆͂̌̂̃̎̾̏́̅͆̓͂̃̒̀̈́̒̑̊̊͗̈́͊̿̐̀̈̽͊̿̎̂̆̏̈́̇͑̄̑͗̊̉̆̊̂̿͊̀̈́̆̀̍̎̑͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ ̵̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛͙̰͇͙͔͙̮͚̥̬̼̲̣̠͎̱̘͉͎͕̱̖̤͕̞̗͙̼̲̗̰̙͔̙̹̗̦̖͔̪̟̮̙̫̱̲̗̮̥̮̗̙̰̳͈̖͍̦͓̟̗̲̗͍̫̩̮͕̼̪͍͇̜͉̤̹͎̣̲̣̯͈̟͓̥̣̤͉̣̥̼͕͕̼̭̼̞̮̭̳̦̞͉̲̭̝̣̮̻̝̘̟͙̰͍͈̜̳̜̯̦̠̼̫̰̗̮̲̫̱̼̣̣̖̭͈͚̙̪̝̥̱̗̜̥̙̞̝̭̳̝͎̝̩͙̣̳̠͖̘̝̥̟͙̇͊̈́͗̋̓̽͋̄͆͊̿̈́̔̂̿̇̋́́̅̄̆̊̈́̉͗̎̈́̑̇͆̓̃̿͗̐̍̓́̇̉̈͆͐̏̉͑͂͊͗̈̒̾̄̈͒̔̌̑̆̊̾̾̇͐͑̏̽̒̾͌̊̍́͑̈́̐͛̌̀̅͆̌́̈́͐̒̓͐̾̾̒̀̊͒̔̓͒͋̾̍̅͆̔̏̓̊͊͌̈̀̃̓͊̈́̋̐̐͗͋̃̏̆͑͗̈́̐̓̽͐͛̆̓̍̅͌̄̅̑̏̉̊̔̃̋́̈́̋̀͒͛̂̓̑̂̌̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅW̶̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̜̘̝̟̦̱̟͕͈̘͇̪͈̥̙̝̠̹̝͇͎̗͍̱̘͙͓̘̥̗͇̻̰̜̺͕̣̼͖̬̝̩̫͓̼̹͉͖͉̺͙̮̮̬̠̜̗̲̻̠̯̟͇̪̳̟̪̜̪͍̦̬͖̱̤̞̖͎̱̹͔̭͓̠͇̠͕̼̭̼̗͍̪̬̦̙͈̜̱̘̫̮͈̬̮̻͎̞̮͕͚̆͂̇̔̊̀͋̓̋́̍̂̈́̌̉̀͋͗̎̋̏̂̍͋́̇̿̈́̆̄͐͂̔̔̈́͂̒̌̂̀͌́̾̃̊̌̾̇͗͐̐̽̏͛͂̋͑̍̐̓́̂̈͆͛͋̔̎́̏͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅä̸̧̢̛̛͉͕̗͔̦̩̼̝̺̯̖̰̬̳̙̮̱̠̙̬͚͚̗̣͕͔̯̩͓́̌̆͌͒̍̋͌̑̆́̐̇̑̈́̎͆̀̆̊̓̒̔͂̓̿͆̃̅̔̓̾́̊̈́̿͊̓̍̀̈́͗͗͛̇̈̿̍͊̊̍͐͂̄̓͒̂̾̋̔̅͌̑̔̑̒͗͂̇̌̈́͊͗͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̷̨̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̡̛̮̠͈͕̘̙͔̩͎̙̘̩̲̤̫̟̘̣͉̞̹͔̲͍͎̹̞̬̘̻͇̯͈̗̭̱̟̠̹͔̟͉̞̥͈͈͓͍͍̫̻̼̩͕̥̲̣̜̠͓̠͎̟̣͖͕̦̞̖̫̪̫̹̼͎͉̬̹̬͈̘̰̯̣̥̝͔̳̯͙̪̪̯̫͕̞̰̣̟͎͔͔̭̹͖̯̫̜͉̭͍̳͉̗͍̫̪̻̲͍͔̙͓̘̝̳͕̲̪̭̯̟̫͇̗͍̳̝̹͔̻͉̭̺͔͓͇̰̼̝͈͓̖̯̭͖͓̫̖̥͍̫̻͖̞̣͕̮̜̝͌̊̈̔̈̓͑̋̀̾̃̿͗̋̔́̍̍̍̉̄̇͆̃̆̒̓̂̂͑̎̀̏̈́̾̈̎͐̉̎̆̂̀̔͑͌̈́͌̇͒͗͗́͒͌̓͋͛̑̿̈́̓̈͑̒͋̆̓̈́̓̈̓̓̃̀̐̍̄̎̀̀̌̅̈́̇͋́͊͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̛̩̳̣͎͔͉̭̘̞̲̩͍̲̠̳̮͔̬̥͓͍̜̞̞̪̰̳̻̖̘̬̩̹͇̼̯̗̙̠̙͇̳̼̺͖̗̤̹̦͓̖̦̺͎̺̩͚̘͓͉̣̖͓̝̩̼̪̦͎̝̳̫̬̼̤͙̤̬̭̮̜̭͓̱̹̠̯̞͍̝̙͕̪͈̺̣̥̻̦̫̙̘͇̮̟̭̹̰͉͈̹̻̞̳̙̲̩̳̥̠͍̯̣̩̬̜͈̰̱̜͉̦̹̦̠̹̻͇̪͖̳͑̉̾̈́̉̇̒̀̀̌̓̾̈́͐̊̑̐̇̀̂́̎̍̑̒͊̈͐͂͌͊̌̊́͌͌͑͌̈́̑̀̍͗̆̌̐̊̂̀̐̋̋͗̂̉̈́̄̈́̿̈́̏̊̐̌̄̓̄̌̌̌̆̅̂̑̌̾̓̉̽̃̌̈́̂̉̒͊́̀̀̎̍̈́̃͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ,̸̏̈́͆̅͒̇̃̈́͋̅̍̓̒̓̎̂̔͋̓̈̃̀̓͐̀̓͐̀͗̃͒̍͒̽̀̔͛̍̂͂̂̂̅͛̈́̓͒͗̀͂̇͌̔̽̃̈́̏̃͗̂̈́̆͑͒̄̀̉̂́̈̀̽̊͒̃́̈́̊̎̀̋̑́͌̒͒́̒̍̏͑̍̔̒̽̕̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͠ ̷̧̡̨̡̧̧̙͎̹͎̟̠̞̤̙̩̟̫͈͈͕̞͈̟̳͎͚͍̩͈͚̖̘͙̪̰̬̭̙̜͉̝̩̱̹̲͕̟̮͇͇̮̊̽̂̎̀̿̎̃̂͆̅̈́͐̈̊͌̽̏͆͆̾̀̐̓͒͋̎͘̕̚̚̕͝I̸̡̡̛̯̞̮͈̭̖̱̤̰̲̾̊̋̌͋̀́̈̆̔̓̈́͒̓̿́̊̀̈́͐̈̍̊̊̒̓̒̓͋̇̀̈̾̓̄̀̔͛̄̄͗̎̒̀̊̄̾̐̀̈́͌̉͛͗̿̆̒̒̈́̋͑̎̀̅̄̾͐̓̊́̇̂͗͛̈́͐̔̍͛͌̽̉̋͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠ ̵̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̫̼̼̥̙̲̹̰̠̙̖͉̬̯̭͉̲̖͙̥͕̟̘̹̰̮̘̖̲̥͖̬̠̲͙̜̺͕͓͉̹̬͖͓͕̦͕̥̤͚͔̠̭̫̹̹̣̗͇̪̝̼͙̫͖̙͍͕͍̪̰͈̲̺̰̠̺͉̟̣͈̝̜̠̟̤͙̥̮͙͇͚̙͈̟͉̹͎̤̟̱͎̘͍͙̣̳͇̺̱̖͉̙̙͕̩̜̭̤̰̹̙̙̙̥̠̭̺̦̫͈̖̘̘̱̲̮̬̼͙̗̰͍̞̠̮͉̺͈̬̜̪͉̥̟̘̞̼̦̟͉͍̄̇̒̂͊̔̃͌͑̿̈̉̔́̀̔͒̓̅̐́̌̒͑̍̂̒͂̏̓̈̈̏̾͌̿̽̀͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̨̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̜̲͈̻͕͉̙̦̫͎̺̠̱͔̖͉̹̝̹̻͚̻͇̥̗͔͍͎͙̠̭͎̺̖̘̦̦̠͕͚͙̲̟̤̬̻͓̖̜̻͔̙͔̰͖̝̹̞̗̟͕̣̺͈̳͔̟͚̱̦̱̜͓̼̣͙̣̺̰̤͓̙̖̼̠͇̯̞͙̫̩͇̠̯͕̬͕̮̻͚̬͚͔̗̣̳̹̦̩͍͇̥̟̍͑͆̂̾͒̆̀̂͛̆͆͋̄̓̀̀̔̋̓̈́̎͊̂̓̓̾̈̾̍̌̓̐́̉͗̊̍̑̒̈́͆͆̈̕̚͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̶̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̧͚̣̩̱͈̲̗͎̗͈͈̩̳̳͉͓͔̯̲̞͕͇̮͔͇̲̳͓̩̝̫̼̜̦̤̯̮͖̖̪̥̦̦͙̻̬̭̤̯̤̰̥̖̮̖̼̥̣̦̭̦̫̺͎͔͖̬̰̘̳̼̟̰̟̥̱̩̝̘͍̠͉̖̰͕̰̠͎͚̺͓͓̺̼̞̰̲͖͓̞̣̻̣͇̥̦̪̝͉̣̗̖̼̥͔̫̭̦͕͔̙̗̮̭̜͍̝͍̜̪͍̻̟͙̟͔͙̣̠͖͓̪̯̝̟̘̭̭͓͖̟̹̯̦̦̮̘̩͍̦̝͈̝̟̣̬̲̜͍̙͙͙̦̳̮̪̜̳̽̃̇͌̊͛̐̌͑̌͐͂͆̍͛̾̃̌̉͒̌̾̾̃̉̍̆̇̈̅̀͑̉̀͑̈́̋͌̀͂̈́̎̌̅̈́̓̑̒͊͆̋̓͛̏͛̌͊͛̓̏̎̍̒̒̂̿̏̂̑̊̐̀͂̈̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̢̢̢̧̰͉͔̥̣̟̤̩̜̠̮̹̲̺̹̳̼̜̗̞̹̻͕̥̮̪̟̪͍̘̩̠̟̖̳̝̺̗͛̈́̓́̆̈͌̓͒̔̈́̔̋̔̓̎͌́̓̂̂̃̉̎̈́̀͛̀̌̉̊̐̐̚̕͝͠ų̵̧̘̮̲̳̼̬͙̪̼̝͖͍͔͍͉̞̼͇̟̳̻̖̬̜͐̽̍̈́̀͆̂͆̒͆͒̅̋̌̀̀̍́̓̓̑̈́́̑̂͆͆̑͂͂̒̈̏̈̍͘̚͝͝l̴̨̢̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̛̙̖̘̠̼̜͖͈͍͓̹̪̼̜̪̜͕̻̬̯̤̫͚͔̖̞͈̥̟͖̗͇̣̲̦̣̳̟̪̟̭͕̝̲͕͉̩̬͙͎͕͕̺̹̭͈̳̱̯̩̙͇̝̪͕̬͈̟̞̼̦̗̰͙̣͇̝̻̲͉̫̬͇̟̬̖̱̗̘͉̺̺̦̥̥̯̞͓͙̠̹͓͚͔̝̖̫̖̱͙̮͉̥̱̙̖̖͈͕̮̣̤͙̱̲͓̘̭̻̥͚̼̳̲̺̮̳̲͇̰̫̠̮͍͉̯̜͍̩̮̇̍͐̈́̅͂͋̍̒̾́̉̐́͊̑̈́̄̓̍̋̋̏̉͆̓̉̉̀̓̆̄̐͗͂̈́̑͌̀̀̈͂͆͌̽͊̏͊̈́͗̓̆̈́̈́̐̓̉̏͌͐̐̈́̾̓̅̇͌̾͊͗̍̀͂̒͊̓͑͒̓͑̈͊̎͆̂̐̈́̔̎̀́̄̌͐͂̄͐̔͛̊̒̏̈́̾̍̌̽͐͑̂̊̇͑̂̿̓͂̅̈́́̋̇͊͐͊͒͐̓̒̈́͋̌͋̇͑̈́̐͋́́͒̀̀̿́̅̅̑͐̋̔̆̍̋̽̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḍ̷̢̡̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̫̥̟̞̪͖͚͕̠̱͈̠͍͕͈͈͎̙͇̹͕̠̪̱̥̻̝͔̻̤̮̥̘̣̲̝̱͕̬̰̦̹̣̣̫͔͉͙̩̖̪̹̼̻͕̣͎̹̫̝͙̱͍̞̙̫̬̺̳͓̩͈̙͔͖͉͉̣͎̬̳̠͎̦̖̼͓̹͈͙̖̹̪̰͎͖̝̳͕̪̘̖̻̹̺̪̫̯̜͓͍̪̪̭̲̹̞̲̙̲̲̫̼͖͔̯̦̖̖͉̺̭̻̙͉̱̦͉͕̜͕̗̰͕̪̪͉̘͕̳̘̍͛̓͌̊̆̃̇̾̒͊͑̎̋̂̅̈́̊̀̾̑̊̈́̇̄̔̿͆͒̎̾̄̒̒͂̽̀̐̈͂̎̓̉̀̑͛͛̉̈́̓̋̿͌̈́̄͛̔̓̇͗̉̍̒͗͋́̽̽̋̌̏̅̓̉́̄̾́͛͗͆̎̈͊̿̈́͑̒̾̃̀̊̔̎̔͒͆́̑͗̓̓̐̈͛̎͐̔̄̐̋̈́͐̏̃̀͛̅̊̽̔̈́́̍̃̐̓͑̋̿́̀̅́͌̑̐͗͌͋́͊͌̿͑͌̇̐͋̀̅̽̈́͌̑̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̨̧̛̮̯̼̤̩͈͔͖̰̺͉͔̳̦͈̯̠̪̟̖͉͙̗̟̪̙̟͔̞̟̻͖̼̦͎̪͙̟̦̲̲̙͉̼̗̼͔̝̠͓̬̭̝͈̫͚͙̲̟͓͖̼͉̉͌̇̆͋́̈́̄̈́̉́̎̍̍̓́́̊̅̐͆͑̈́͗̀͌͗̒́́̃̒̂̏̄̊̎̒̇́́͊̎͑͋͒̋̏͛̐̑̽̅̐́͌̂̅̈́͑͒̉̓̄̈́̇̉̾̾͆̈́͊̑͛̉͂̈́̑͒̏͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅp̸̨̢̢̘̪̩̥͍̻̤̮͙͈̩͈̰̣̥͎̬̩͚̙̣̟͈͎͇̮̟͍͍̣̝̮̖͓̯̜̰̭̝̣̣̗̙̭͈͇̮͑̾̉͑̋̓̒̌̚̚ṟ̵̡̡̢̡̣̗̣̟͖̗͍̞̳͖̰̪̙̪̖̗̹͈̠̗͓̏͋̆͋͋͋͌̔̑̀̇̐̿̎̋͊̉̓̋͊̂̀͊͘͝͠͠͝ơ̶̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̖͖̫͔͚͎̞͎̻̤̲̣͎̠͚̯͙͖̱̘̩͎̪͉̜̜͕͈͉͎̰͉̜͍͍̯͓̠̥̩̫͎͎͚͔̘̹̝̤̞̠̣͓͇̺͎̥̻͔͙͍͍̗̟̖̫̹͚͓̖̙͚͚̻͕̦̣̬̦̠̲̳̹̯̭̲̰͖̣̤̱̖̣͙͖̻̼̙͉̠͙̤̭̩͈͓̗͍̦̩̥̟͈̥̖͙̖̞̳̯̯̤̦̫͈͕̭̠͓͙̞͚͇̼͍̼̘̹̺͈͓̟̪͚͓̺̼̠͖̣͕̪̲̠̺̘̇́̋̆͑̃̂̈́̈́̽͆̃̆̄̿̓͊͂́̀̑̓̓̄͂̒͛̔̈́̐̀͗̐̽̐́͐̆̓̿̏̎̏̑̉̂̈́̾̎̿̇̏͛͂̓͆͂̊̐͛̋͌̔̇̂̈́͗̀̉̎̊͑̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̢̛̛͎̯̀̇̓͊͗́̈́͛͒̽͗̐̆̈́͌̑̓̾̓͗̽̿̂̿͑̀̈́̈́̃̀͐́͌̓̈́̔̎͐͗̐̽̅͛̿͋̂̇͒̓͆͊͛̈́̈́̉̾́̓͛́̇̆̾̒͒͌̈̍͗͊̂̾͗̌̋̑̅̈́̇̽̀̊͆͗̅̎̓̓̉́̏͗͂̓̆̂̒͐͑̅̉̍̀͆̐̍͛͌͑͊̿̐͒́̔̃͆̉͗̋̎̍̎́̽̂̈́̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠a̴̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̮̜̣̥͍̣̣̦͎̭̼̳̠̳͓̗̮̥͕͚͇͓̘͖̩̖̺̫͚͉͖̟̭͇͉̜̫̙̼͎̹̘̤̙̣͕̺͓͍̰̮̠͖̱͖̳̯̹̟̖̩̖̻̜͖͚̰̜̗͉̦̦̺̠̜͈͕̜̟͙̖̟̰̩̩̭͎͚̜͚̯̳̦͎̘̬̰̮͖̙̖̞̞̯͈̫̱̰͚̱̖̣̞͈͉̫̖̙̩̫̝̱͎̺̼̲̯̮̫̼̟̗̭͓͕̲̖̬̪̤̻̭̜̰̰͙̬͇̻̩͈͙̹̯̺͍̖̟͖̹̪̞̪̱̮̥̺̰̬̼̠͐̿̐̊̄̌̐̿̂͗̓̿́́̃͂̓̎̽̈̉̿̀͛̎̿͐̇̿̐͋͌̍̏̓̅̾̆̈͌̍̇͆́̆́̓̔̈͑̊̔͒̈͒͂̇̃̋̇̀͋̄̂̊̒̐̋́̇̏̄̂̀͂̊͗̂̑̔͑̅͗̆͆̅̇̾̈́̃̃̈́̎͆͂̌͒͑̒̀͐͒͑́́̉̂̂̉̅̒̈́͋̀̈́͗̉̔̉̈́̊̿̓̊͂͗̎̇̿͌̾̈́̀͑̄̾̃̉̔́̏̅̔̋̓̇̐͆̔͛̀̈́̔̀͗́͗͐͋̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̧̧̡̨̛̛̤̱̣̲͇̪̦̘̥͚̺̠̼̣̝̰̱̩̤̜̺͉͉̬̖͙̭͉͉̦͎̣̤̗̼͉̮̟̤̥͙̩̻͇̥̮̰͓̖̥̬̤̳̻͙̯̫̗̗̰͚̞͙͈̞̺͓͇̙̐͗̋͛̀́͊̒͊́̅̽͗͒̋̿̓̈́̈́̊̈́͗͒̎̑̀̓͊̏͊́̈́̍̇̋̀͌̈́̀̑͐̈́̂̔̈́̆́̈͛͆̾͗̊̑͂̌̅̎͐̾̓̍̊̇̔̂̈́͐̉̿͊̈́̈́̓̓̓̓͆̀̍̂̾̍̾̑̐͋̏̂̆̓̾̇̒̒̅̀̓̋̔̐̈̆̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠l̵̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̨̜̣̭̱͕̖̤͙̳̺̟̳͈͉͖̘̗͍̫͖͙͖̝̣̗̞̻͓̻̹̯̩̺͈͕̳̞̘̬͇̣̻͇̲͙̟̼̗̻̣̺̗̩͈̯̞͈͓͈͔͓̘̞̠̪͖̙̣͇̦͔̥̭̺̘͈͎͔̬͉̺̖̞̥͉̗̫͔̭̖̰̺̬̦͚͖̼̯̫̦̯̼̙̺̟͖̺͈̺̥͎̪̲̦̺͍̲̳̟̘͖͉̘̣͓͇̼̱̣͔̱̮̳̰̜̩̯̼̠͍̼̺͍̣̜̲̘̬̖͍̪͉͔͙̯̘̞͖̰͎̪̰͙̪̹̄̈͊́͑͊͒͛̋͛͑̓̏̊̆̓͗͋͘̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̨̡̡̢̛̛͕̱̜̯̱̮͇̺̞̥̘̘͕̭̘͙̒̑̄̔͆̉̎̂͌͋̑̾͗̾̒̿́͆͛͊̈́́̽̉̓̍́͂̐͒͆͋̉̉̋̈́̽̉̋͛̈̌̈́́̀̃̾̀̐̑͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͠ ̴̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̛̟̪͚̥̜͚̺̭̫͍̫̠̯͔͚͇͔̝̼̬̱̭̥̼̟͇̜̼̹͍͉͎̮͈̺̩̝̭̰͇̖̝̝̩̺̜̼̩̰̹̣̤̳̰̻̥̼̼͈͎̱͍͔͖̘̼̳̼̯͕͉͉̭̮̈́͂̀͆̂̔̈́͒͛̑̀̈́̈̏͐̀͒͐͌̿̐͋̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅs̵̛̛̛̛͚͈̰̜̘͙͙͎̄̍́̌̆͊͋̇̐͐̓͋̈̍̋͌̒͊̆̓̾̽͑̿̐̇̈́̒̓͊́̐͊̓̂͐̾͛͊͋͂̿̊́̌̑͐̎̂̆͆̌̈͋̾̿̄̈́̉̀̐̏̈́̏̀̈́̀͋̓̍̎͐̍̋̍͌͂̑͌̂́̊̓̀͂̃̍̈́̔̓̂̃͋͑̈̇͂̎̀̊̓̎̈́̈́̌̄̄̀̿͐͑́̃̈́̾̒̑̑̂̅̏̂̅̀̏͂̇̎͊̋͊͛̂̈́̈́͒́̐́̀͆̊̈́̇̋̔͂̂̓͋̐̆̋͛̉̒̅̒͊͂̒̈́̆̋̑̊̈́̍̍͐͗̎̅̆͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ǎ̴̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̡͈̬̤͎͕̻̮̼̬̣̭̦̼͚͎͇̫͇̜̗̱̩̪̟̙̯͙̼̪͖̹͎̙̭̦̣̮̠͙͓̩͔͖̣̮̳̱̙͓̣̤̳͍͙̞̮̙̝̙̲̩̺̳̟̳̗͉̹̱͎̪̭̘͕͇̞̖͓͚͕͎̪̟̬̭͖̜͍̰̞͈̲̮̗̤͙̳͖̥͇̘̜̺̜̻̠̥̫̻̖̺̗̼̣̭͚̖͓͖̰̲̩̝̩̣͈͓͖̳̻͇͉̜̫͍͚͉̰̼̗̙̲̳̖̱̥̗̩͉̤͚̺͕̘̫̻͉̞̲̫̣̥̟̙͖͍̱̮͖͍̈́̈͒́́̒́̇́̑̆̈́̿͐̏̈́̿͋͋̇̌̓̾̑͗̈́͑̐͊̔̂̓̽̂̓̋́̒̓̍̂͛͂̃̇̌̈́͗̈́̅̅̎̏̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỳ̷̢̢̧̡̧̩͔̙̬̦̼̹̩̳̭̖͓̮̩͉̟͎͚͚̼̲͍͉̩̩̫͉͇̹̗̦͈̣͈̞͕͙̻̥͉̥̗̼̬͔͚͈̏̐̂̌̌̌̍͊͌̉̔̌̿̾̍̑̓̏̑̎̈́͗́͗̃̂͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜ ̷̧͓̯͙̝̼̥̞̻͕̳͍̟̰̦̠̱̤͕̭̫̳̘͖̺͕̜̮̟̫͕̟̙͓̻̳̬͎̟͈͉͇͕̻̹͔̓̏̀̇̎̏͛̌̾̏̓̿́͛̔͐͌̌̾̌̌͐̃́́̾̀͋̾̌̐̉̎̓̀̓̔̋͛͊̑̑̀͘̚͠͠͝͝t̶̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̯̬̱̺͙̞̗̭͓̝̦͔̹̣̣̫̩̥̪͎̘̳̝͙̥͓̱̻̘̫̞̖̯̼̣̤̮̮͓̗̲̦̥̘͇̘̩̥͈͓̻̻̰̝̲͚̳͓̤̬̦͕̖͈̲̮̣͍͍̟̹̝̩͈̪̗͓̘̫͇̖͈̝͎̞͗̓̅́̓̀͊̓̏̄̉̽̾̊͂͑͌̓̈̀͆̌͑̉̐̾̅̉͒͊̅̀͆̉̅̌̈́̌̎̀̀̓̉̆͂́͆̽͆̓̊̿̀̂͒̂̈́͊̅͐̈́̈̅̈́̃̾̀͋̋̾̔̌̃̈́̒͊́̂̉͊̔̉̌́̋̋̈́̈́̑̔̀̍̄̀̔̓̅̽͒̎̈́͆́̎̾̔̽̇̎͊͗̿͒̔͐̓̽̒͗̿̃̏̅̈́̾̒͌͂͑́̋̈́̏́̅̋͐̃̎̓̽̈́̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅh̵̨̢̢̨̨̼͖̻͍̝̣̹͚͚̹̣̟̭̯̬͓̦̟̲͉͚͕̥͖͇͖̠̘̪͉̥͇̞̱̥̼̫̮̝̜͇̪̲̦͉͇̥͌͛̆͑̐͒͂̐͗́̎͑̔̉̇̉́͜͠ͅi̷̡̧̢̛͈̠͎̻̭̦̩̐̅̍̑̉̃̇̈̑̽́͋̎̎̾̇͆͗̈́̀͛͆̍̅̈́̄̏͒̃̎̽̔̔͋͛̂̾́̍̍̀͌͂̑̋̇̎̈́̃̓̆̏̓͒̎̃͑̒̓͆̄̿͑͊͂̀͋́̌̑̇̍̂̒̆̾̈́̏͒̾̈́̐̎̈̿͌̇̐̀͗̀̂̌͌̍͐̇̈́̂͑̋͒͑̌͊̀͛͊͑̍̿̊̈́͛̉̑̏͒̃̓̏̑́̄͗̓͆̔̿͋̄̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝s̷̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̧͚͖̼͖̥͙̰͔̼̫̖̱̱̰̪̫̤̤͍̠̠̖̻͕̼͔̙̬̭͎̟͎̩̠̺̩͉̥͍̭̠͎̟̰̙̰̙͉͍͓̘̦̼̮̟̩̗̹̞͓̤͍͔̹͚̳͕̻̣̜͓̜̮̯̹͙͔̙̤̤͎̭͉͙̥͎͇̦͕̫͇̞̰̤͍̥̻̤̳̘̻̥̝̖̥̰̯̟̗̼̣͈͚̹̙̪͔̮̲͕͉͉͙̤͉͎̅͒̏̐̍͌͌͊̋̍̎͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͚̳̗̠̪̩̝̹͖͈̝̼͕̗̖͔͕̮̳̩͚̻͖͕̣̗͈̰͕̮̯̰̦̰̖̮̥̩̰̺͖͍͓͇͎͍̺͉̥͍͍̳̳͇̦̹̜̘̥̦̪̯̳͙̠̫̗̟̗̟̹̲̬̯̘͛̊̍̓͗̄͒͂͋̒̊̿̒̄́̃̈́͂̍͒́̿͑̿͗͋̋́̐̍͑̓̎̓̊̄̈́͒͗͊̇̍̌̈́͛̈́̑̓̓̈́̎́̇̓̍͒̐̏͌͂̈́̑̇̈́̿̊́̀͌̿̄͋̆̐̐͂̌̋̆̒̍̈́̒̒͒̑̀̋̓̏͋̀̉̋́̽̈̒͐̈́̀́͊̔͂̃̾͛̎̔̈́̎̐̊̽̓́̓̈́̅̃͌͛̓͋͛̄͆̇̓̓̈́͆́̈́̍̒̃̀͐̀̄͋͂̐̀̄͌̆͊͊̓́̇̿̽̌͋̐͐̔͛̉̃͆͂̉̂̎͛̆̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅǫ̶̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̙̦̞̩̦̩͔̬̭̥̘̮̥͓̜̘̰̠̖̺̯̠̟̬͙̪̻͙̲̜̳̮̙͉̞̗͇̦̭̥̩̰͕̖̙̟̟̳͎̻̮͈̻̘̟͍̹̦̘̮͚̩͙̞̼͇͈̩̤̼̲̩̦̞̻̟̳͈͚̗̤̌̈́́͆͋̐̊̒̾̒͋́̾̓̈̉̔̿̎̊͋̉̿͆͆͐̏̈́̓̿̊͑͋̓͊̿͛̆́̈́́͛͐̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅư̴̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̝̳͖̬̼͉̦͉̩̜̦̮̯̦̟̻̞̮̺̗̭̲̟̰̝̯̻̟͇̜̭̝̞̜̙͇̞͇͍̖̤̰̺͔̬̘͇͚̞̜͈͕̼̹̳̯̮̲͚̤͙͈͖͍̰̹̜̙̘͓͓̰̯͈͔͍̘̩̣̩͖̪̮͎̳̮͓̙̬̻̞̗̝͍̱̱̥̫̪̳̗̝͔̩̬͉͈̭͖̭̯̙̦̗̫̤̺͓̫̲̙͈̲̖̥̼̬̟͓̘̺͓̩͓̹͈͉͉͚̘͈̘͔̩̜̪̜̮̲͎͇̩̟͙̼̮̞̗͖̤͈̭̩̱͚̘͇̯͉͉͙̘̺̯͕͈̪̟͕̄̽̇̅̆̄̽̓͗̔͐͛̌̾̀̓̄̿̈̊̀͋́͑̒̂̅̄͂̏̔̄͋̏͐̏́̂̍̊̓͂̊͗̈́̃̅͆̊͑̓̏̊͊͋̆̅͋̐̒̓̀̇̉̆̅͋͆̆͐̅̂̓̈́́̒̀̔̒̆̇̃̽̏̾̂̔͛̈́̏̅̍͛͆̔͋̊́͐̈́́̂͆͊̈́̈́̈́͑̐̓͊͗̋͋̈́͌̏̒̽̋̒̒̋̈́̾̒̊̄̎̀͗̽͛̏̀̊̓̊͌͆͂̄̂͐͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̡̧̨̛̛̛͕͚̝͔̟̞͖̫̻̦̲̗̗̰̫̯̍̄͗̐̋̇̈́̏̉̀̏͋͛̈̆̋̿͛̇̒̈͐̀̃͆̐͋̓̀̎́̇̈́͛̋̽̎̄͂̓͑̅̅̽͒́̈́̐̃̈̽̒̒͋̒̈́̽͐̔͆̆̐̂̍̈̋̑̄̔̉̄̔̅̃͑̋͌̍͗͒̔͋̿̉́͑̓́͌̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͠͝͠ͅ ̴̛̛͖̬̝͍̲̘̫̻̜̺̎͋́́̑̈͒̍͂̈́̏̌͆̏̈́̅̔̏͗͆̆̄̃̔̊̾͊́͆͠ͅl̸̥̲̋̂͊͋͐̈́̈́̓̋̆̎̏͗͒̌̑̾̐̎̉̅̈́̓̂̍͆̆̂̌͊̾̆̿͐́͋̓͊̉́̓̿̎́͑́̽͐͆̿͌́̎̊͌̈̆̎̌̇̅̊͗̀̋̀̇̀̔͊̈́͋̌̌̽̂́̈́̾̽̓͛͛͆̆̾̈͗̃͗̑̈́̓̾͊̍̔̊͋̍̏͒͊̂͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ớ̶̲̙͈̲̲̅̏̍͗̏̓̒̎̒͌̃͋̈́͋͌̾̔̌͋̊̀̀̌̾̂̂̓͊͌̓̓̉͆̀̌̿̉̈́̅͌̈́̒͆̾̀͗̿̉̉́̈́̇̿͗͗̈́̈́͋̈́̈́̇̎̌͐̄̉̈́̈́̔̐͗́͋̈̍̒̈́͗͆̋̔̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ư̸̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̛͚̯̺͚̼̬̮̮̥̤̟͙̮̪̙̙̝̩̱̺̩̭̱̘̤͔̞͇̺̼̰̣͈̥̲̰̮̰̥̑̇̃̒́̈́́͊̔̐̈́͊̋̀͂̎͗͆̐́̄̀͒͋̈́̍̈́̈́̏̉̈́͐̏̈́̎̓̓̉͌̂̌́́̂̂͑̓̄̈̀̈́̈́́̿̿̓͐̀̀͋͗̇̔̓̿̓͂̌̓̅͊̃͋͐͂̄̑̈́̃͂́̑̚͘͝͝͝͝d̴̨̛̛̛̫̺̣̝̜̟̩͇̤̼̫͕͕̖̘̤̼̫̱̼̠̤̟̜̜͍̲̟̰͋͐͐̉̀͒͐̊̿̈́̈́́͊̇̏͒͆͂̀̐̐̓́̈́̔͆͛̓͂́̀͗̏̏̄͒̆̊͌́̅̈́͗̈́̑̍̒̇͐̾͒̄̋̉̒̀͂̏͑̆͗̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̧̨̨̢̥͍̮̭̲̹̺̞͍͇̤̳͚͎̟͎͔͚͖̫̖͓͚̜̮̱̰͎̲̲͈̯̝̖͚̳̠̞̩̯̼̟̻̖͓͚̹̼͕͙͔͙͖̝͎̟̪̼͉̠̠͔̰̫̮͙̘̦̝̼̹͔̣̗̦̤̙͖̹̅̈́̈́̅̑̈̈́̐̀͊͒̋̂͆̑̾͑͐̂̐͂͒̾͘͜͜͝ͅͅs̸̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̻͈̳̼̙̜̯̘͓͎̬͇̮̰̥̥͚̭̟̲͔̫̤̣̺̜̤̭̩̮̩͔̜̯̰̺̺̫̬̺̻͎̗̮͕̼̬̳͔̜̣͙̲̥̺̤̗͇͉͙̬͈͇̮̗̤͎̲̺͓̳̟̥̫̭͚̲̳̱͚̯̳̞̲͖̗̯̻͖͔̣̬͖̫̙̹̪͚͍̠̥̗̦̯̙͉͍̝͚̹̣͇͉͖͈̰͇̗͓̺̘̼̞̯̠̗̺͉̥̳̗̲̻̯̣͙͎̜̭̤̮̜͎̲̣͇̰͕͓̯̼̯͉̘̪̀͋́̆͋͂̄͂̈́̊̓͒̄̾͑́̋̓͗́̈́͐̆̇̓͋̓͗̓͒̆̿̓̊̄͑́̇͂́̋̇͑͗͒͌̃́̾̈́́͑̒̉͐̓̃̍̈́͐͂̂̋̃̄͌͌͂͒̅̎̽́̾́̏̈́̌̂̀̂̄̀̅̄͒́̎̄̍͆͋̅̓̎̆̏̈͆̂͌̀̊̓̋̐͒̒͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅǫ̴̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̗̣͕̜̗̰͚̟̪͇͇͈̠̤̪͕̭͉̥̣̖̝̮̭͎̭͈͍̱̳̰͖̻̝͓͕͇̤̠̪̘̞͍̘̼̲̲̟̞̻̩͍̳̟͎͓̲͓͔͙̣͚̪̦͔̗̘̮̪͚̼̲̣̫̹͖̦͇̫͇̰̦͇̣͖̩̣̭̥͎̥̩̺͉͙͇̻̰͙͎͈̯̠̗̞͓̙̩̰̼̠͇͚̪̗̺͔̠͓̩͇̰͚̲̪͖͍̩̱̠̘̠̳̥̮̼̟̰̫͔̻̠͕̪̹͚̯͉̮̺͎͒͒͗̽̽̒͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̡͇͍͔̳̫̘̙̝̪̫̼̬͎̼͈̗̰͖̪͉̠̜͕͚̮͙̠̝̟͉͕̱̥̰̻̦͖̬̹̲̺͖̯̘̣̞̫̜͖̭̩̜̪̫̦̤̫̭̗͚͉̣̳͎̣̩̖̻͎͔̠̫̹͙͎͎͉̼͖̖̜̣̮̝̺̩̘͎̩͇̲̟͖͖̹̺̹̯̗̥̫͙̺̞̠̗̳̜̤͓͇͖̳̺̥͓̤͕̖̩̭̠͔̲̘̹̺̱̮͓̝͙̭̬͕̼̝̦̦̫̭͉̼̰̻̮̣̠̣̺͎̘͚͇̦̝̤̘̭͓̟͓͍̻̦͔̣̳̱̹̲̱̹̜̝̾͂́̒̍̍̃̌̀̎͛̑͛̽̾̇̑̏͆͋͒̓͛́̌̽̍͊̒̀͐͛̅͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅt̴̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̘̤̯̞̹͍̘͈͍̗̰͓͙̖̥̞̻̞̥͇̮̞̬̫̘̦͍̥̝̼̺͇̘̭͚̮̺̣̝̻̠̻̮̪͙̣͓̭͎͉̬̭̹̻̪̝̹̗͚̪̪̻̱̜̻̺̜̗̖͖̗͓̖͚̗̲̝̝̗͇̗̲̜̙̰̪͓̳̤̟̱̮̻̲͙͈͖̱͓͍̙̠͕̗̗͕̞̭̥̣͔̖̱͖̰̖͇̻̫̝͕̫̯̫̖̤̙͉̱̭̖̰͇̬̱͒̊̄̀̏̏͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛͓͖͚̥͈̺͇̮͓̠̞̼̭̘̮̰͇͕͔̮͕̜̟̩̠̟̘̺̙͈̳̳̠̩̯̟̼̳̺̫̩̱͚͎̙̟̻̜̞̤̟̬̞̞͈̹̥̳̟̰̟̻̩͈͎͚̦̥̠̲̰͕̻̺̺͚̻̼̗͙̤̒͑͂̏͗̈̓̐̋̒̒̐̆̈́̎̎́̆͑̓̇͐̆̈́͌̏͗̈́̃̏̈͌̇̍͋̌͗̋̏͊̇̂̈́̊̌̂̆̈́͆̌̾͊͛̑̒̊͗͂̓͂̍̃́̋͐̀͗̓͑̌̌̌͑͗̌͑̉̐͂́̈́͂̎́́͌̓̀̿̃͆̽̀̓̐̑̽́̓̐͗̿̏͛̔̉͗̋͆̓̂̓̔͑̊̂͌̏͋̀̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̷̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͉̪̟̰̜͉̲̱̠̫̬̺̪̩̼̫͖̼̙̘̦̭̦̼̤̱̣̞̳̞̝̠̭͕̖̠̮̰̲̮̞͎̘̱͚̘̳͈̤̻̣̠͙̠͉̺̟͎͚̭͖̜͇̫̺̰̣͔͚̬͎̤̬̲̣͖̣͔̭̩̬̥̹͙̙̭͚̘͔̺̤̲͈̠̪̻̯̖̪͎͎̪͕̟̗͓̪̟͖̭̩̫͉̗͇̙͉̘̳̘̦̺̜͈̝̬̮͍͎̱͖͍̪̰̙̤͓͚̥̻̫͕̤͔̥̭͔͙̱̥̙̹̦̻̰̩͍̥̞͙̳͎̝͈͓͔̭͎̦̤̬̌̎̈̂̒̑̿̍̍̊̆̾̇͋͋͆̈́͗̏̃͊͗̈̔̔̀̊̀̑̓́̆̀̾͗͛́͊̌̅̄̊̌̇̐͌̈͊̈́͊̐̊̈́̈̋͂͆̏̅̓̑̀̿̽͑̅͗̈̾́̂̅̅̿͂̄̄̽͆̉̽̒̉̓͗̅͊́̐́̂̆̀̈́̎̎̓̔̈́̐͊̆̔͋̋͂̅̎̾́̿̍̇͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̵̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̛̟̪͍̬͕̻͓̱͉̰̜͎̰̠͖̫̞͙̥̠͎͇̲̺͈̞̪̰͇̩̩̪̲̖̫͈̮̺̥̳͉̲͖̱̯͎̹̫͉̫̮̣̜̭̼͉̳̥̠̘̥͚͙̪̭̳͔̙̜̪̩̗̖̻̪̳̭̳̬̞͙͉͍̦̯̠͖̰̬̲̠̻̮͙̣͚̘͓͍̹̭̘̜̱͓̦͈̲͖͍̦̠̬̩͕̦̥̼͓̳͕͎̤̲̓̅͒͐̽̎̀̈́̓̃͒̀͗̾̀̊͛̇̀̿͂̎̇̃͛̊͑̉͐̾̾̔̾͌̓̅̊̐̈́͒̒̓́͌͋̓̉͑̈́͑̋̀̐̉̿̿̑̔̾̄́̽̑̇͌͑̿͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̛̗̳̰̘̹̩̳̯̺̼̓͋͋̓̈͂̏́̀͗̈͗͊͆̾̌̇͐́̆̏̀̈́̚̕̕͠͝T̷̨̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̛̛̛͎͚̘̳̫̞̦͎̪̥̩̣̯̫̹̦̬͉͉̩̹͕̱̬͉̯̠̦̠̝̫̦͓̪̥͈͚̗̩̼͚̫̠̜̭̹̥̫̠̯̝̰̝̰͕̗͍̤̘̗̠͖͈̩̻̻̤̮̥̠͇̠͈̫̰̣͉͕̤͎̱͖̩̖̻̪̘̻̪͚͖̮̞̾͌̐̅̌́̅̔̑̓͑̏̃͒̓͒̓͑̌̾͗͌̇̾̑̅̔̄͑̀̇͐͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḁ̷̢̡̢̛͇̘̘̰̲̠̮̗̘̬͇̞̰͈̣̣͎̮̝̖͖͈͂̈́͆̈̈́̔͌͛̀̋̎̑͗̎͋̀̀̏̌̑̂̆̏̋̌̀͊̊̋̋̔͆̃͌̆̈̋̔̍̆̓͑̔́̉͒͋́̔̀̓͐̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝i̶̧̡̧̡̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̪̹̬͕͎̤̖̜̼͉͚̰̝̲̳̻̠̙̤͉̘͖̖̘̥͎͕͉̱̼̠̬̙̲͇̥͙̱̜̬̫̪̰̥͚̱̗̳̜͇̙̲͖͍͈̱̳̱̗̘̣͍̫̣̗̲̯̳̗̪͇̼̥̰̰͍̪̣̻̺͎͍̰̯͕̘̫̩͎̞̰͕͈͙͗̃̃͛̓̆̇̉̍̎̾͒̈́͐͆̽̎̉͆̎̀̀̑͆̄̆̾̓̊̍̄͛͊̉̎̌͗̂̐̃́̇̃́͑̍̂͂̅͂̏̿͐̂̔̓̀͗̇̈̐́͌͋̇̒͌̋̔̈́̐̑͊͑͊͆̓͒͗͑̿̔̐͂̒̔͒̄́̂͌͌̈̅̉͒͌̔̓̀̊́̈́̌̋̈́̀̈́̍̈́̾̈̀́̒͊̔̇̒̎͌̽̎̎̽̃̔̌̓̊̓̆̍̊͑͊̅̉̔̈́͛͂͌̈̇̉̈͋̀͋̑̈́͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅl̷̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̮̜̣̳̳͎͇̟̤͖̘̞̞̬̠̬̻̗͙̼͍͈͇̯̫̝̼̟͓̯̲̝͇͍̩̹̩̪̝̳͉͕͓̹̳̳̳̠̰̭̘̠̯͙̳̪͕͖͙͈̤͙͉͉̜̭͈̹̯̬̯͙̙̱͔͚̣̟̭͕͓̻͖͕̙͚̘̩̙͈̟͔̤̘̙̬͕͎̼̘̥̬̱͐́̏̈̉̋̎̋̓́͊̓͆̆̾͌͋͐͆̈̉̅̏̋̃̔͐͐̐͑̎͐̈̿͛͌̄̄̍̄̉̊̍͆̋͂͒͊̀̌̔͌͌̍͗̈́̈́̋͆̏͗̌͆̈́̏̃͊͛͌́́̾͒͒̆̈̐̓̎́́́̀̔͒̏͗̑̄͆͆͋̂͆̓̋̽̾̍̿̌̅̎̉̒̍̈̏͑̄̋̊͌̀͑̌̌̓͆̈́͊̀̉̔̊͒͊̓̓̈́̐̐̎̏̔̈́̅̏̓̽̋̾͂͌͊̐͊̃͂̓̊̿͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̨̛̛͉̮͚̳̟͉̝͇̫̮̮͍͉̲̳͇̓͗̆͑̅͂̉̿̐́͊̐̋͆̈́̐̐̈́͗̑̄̾̓̀͆̿̌̂̑̏̑́́͑̔́̋́͒̔̓̃̍͊̿̋̄͊̅̓̍̈͒̐̌͌͋̊̄̽́͂̿̆̌̈́̌̔͛̎̂̉̅̂̽̈́̌̓̌̊́̊͒̈̏̃͆͋̑̂̒͋̄̔̓́̊̉̇̉͑͗͛̈́̈́̿̏̔̐̂̄̍͗̾̀̆̑̃͐͋̋̃͗̍̂͑͗̄̐́̀̀̾̋͐̎̀̆͒̌͑̈́̋̄͆̅͒̀͗̊́́͌̑̀̅͆̑̒̾̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̢̧̨̛̱̮̬͔̲̥̤̲̲̪̳͕͚͔͖̣̭͚͔̼͓͚̺̞̘̳̫̪̯̣͕̝̣͍̬̘͍͚̝̝͔͖͖̭͕̘͍̙͍͕̦̙͈̠͍̗͓͓̲͇͙̺̹͖̫̼̳̱̹͙̖͔̮̜̫̹̭̟̖̯̮͉̯̜̘̫̠̮͓͓̜̳͚͙̯̻̩̯̻͖̦͇̞̮̪̣̺̦̺̝̬̝̙̰̬͙̥͋͆̓͂͒̒̾̓̈́͂͌͛̀͋̈́̀̊̌̂̐̐̂̃̍̽̿̍̄̏̅̓̀͛͌̇̀̍̍̈́̾̾͗͆̃͗̉͊͐̓̔̏̽͆̓̂͒̏̒̾̂̏͒̔̍̅̀͂̓̿́̈́͒̔́͗͑͋̍̉͒̀̌̈́̂̿̈́̏̈́̓̒́̀͋̐́̐̀͘̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅķ̴̧̨̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̻̪͍̼̳̟̖̞̺̲̫̲͔̫̩͚̞͎̪͈̳̳̠͇̟̘͚̹͉̰̖̗͖͖͎̰̥̳̘̭͈̳͖̟̫͉̗͈̟̃̓̂̅̐̿̄̋̎͆̃̈́̈́͂́͐̀̆̈́̈́̓̀̊̇̊̆̎͛̍̈͊̐̈́̋͐̎̔͒̈́̐̄́͆̈́̑̍͒͐̈́̈́̍̿̀͊̉̌̈́̑͂͑̀̏̉̈͗̅̒͂͗̒́͒͌̓̇͌̿̽̒̃̍̂̅̾͋͆̽̉͆̅̌̐͛͊͊̍̂͛̓̌̏͛̆͒̃͑̽́̎̿̇̉̑͐̓̍͐͊̐͊̉͊̑̓̈́́͌̔͊̐̆̅̂͊̌́̅̄̎͋̅͐̿̏̉͐̾̂̉̂̓͋̍͛͌͗́͊̔̄͗̓͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅn̵̨̢̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̨̨̨̡̟̯̲̝͓̣̳̗̪̹͓̙͚̺͎̼͈̹̣͇͎̣̼̪͚͔̝̩̱̻̜͈̫̺̹͖̲̲̦̺̮̜̣̫̣͍͔͚̠̮̮͚̳̺̮͙̠̱̞̼̥̦͎͇̪̫͇̟̤̩̹̗̝̟͙̗͓̺̗͚̘̪̗͖̯̙͎̻̮̦̙͍̞̲̼̱̙̺̖̙͍͍̤̳̘̬͙̙̳͕̺͖̳̤͉̜̭̱̝̝̯͚̟̱̤̙͈̜̗̲̲͍̠̗̬̲̺̹͈̹̦̥̬͈̠͖͎̲̰̭̦̼̓͊̓͆̈̄̀̿̎̏̓̒̽̈̈̎̇́͊͐̀̓̽̋͆̊̎́̀͌͊͂͒̊̿̽̔̐̿̎̆͑́͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅờ̸̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̛̛͉̭̯̦̜̖̖̜̻̖̤͕̬͚̠̖̯̜̺̠̠̩̜͇̖͍͍̩̭͎̘͚̯̦̬̖̱̫̼̥̫͎͙̻͕͙̳̩̖̲̼̭͈̥̩̤͓͎͈̠͖̬̣̲̮̞͖̼̩̼̜͙̬̠͖͕̟̞̘͇̲̝̥͎͛͒̈́̍̒̀̏͆̽͆̉̑͂̐̽̽͐̎̓̋̈́̍̋̀̈̈̽̒́͋̒̌̈̽̂͒̓̆̈́̑̈́́̈́̃̔̀͂͆͗͒̈́͐͋̒̂̈́̿̈́̏̈́͋̀̍̅̍̄̒̀͂̈̉̃̒̑̉̉͛̅̎͌͗̈̌͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅw̴̡̡̢̡̧̨̡̛͔̫͚͙͉̫͙͇̗̘̼͙̺͚̰͙̟̪̟̙̼͉̻͍̘͖̘͇̻̝̟̦̣̥̭̪̦͚̲̜̖̟͉̻̠̹͙͓̻̝͓͎̱̫̱̝̮̪̱̻̪̩͓͔̱͕̟̜̞̺͉͎̪̜̠̹̰͎̖̦̣̮̹͈͔̯̰̲̗̰͇͇͔͙̼͉̠̝̰͍̤͉̬̬̘̪̣͉̜̰̖̺̝̖̭̭̔͑̉͋̀́͌̌̄̊͑̃̽̃͂̍̒̊͆͐̊͂̈́̽̈͒̓̀̈̊̏̐͆́͛͊̄̅̇́̍̿̔͆̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̷̢̡̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̦̘̳̣̳̻̹͍̪̲̝̞̘̪̣̬̤̘̩͖̹͇̼̟̮̻̥͇͎̖͎̟͓̫͕̺͇͇̼̠̮̺̝̼̟͚̦̘̰̘͖̗̮͉͕͕̠̙̯͇̹͉͖̤̠̟̲͉̭̼͈͔̻̩͓͔͔͈̗͍̖̙̬̮̫̹͖̗̈́̓̿̀̑̋̎͐́̀͑͑̊̃̾̍̓̿͐́͋̂̇͑͐͒̊͛̑̽̈́̆͋̿͗̔͐͛̆̂̔̀̇̄͊̋̅̔͊͊̈̔͐̒̋̍́̆̍̎̉͆̊̎̂̒̏͑̇̎͐̿̒̈́̆̿̿͐̆̇̉̍͒́́̉̌̆̂̂̽͐̑͐̿̂͒͛̽̆̃̂͆̓̓̈͛͑̊͛̿̿̂͂̐̈͌̓̅̔̈̒̆͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̢̢̛̲̱͎̭͙̹͚̮͍̯̫̗̲͉͙͍͇̹͎̰̦̞͈̥̯̤̤̣̠̄̆͗̽͆́̈́͗̍͒̽̂͋̒͋̔̄̈̔̆̒̈͋͊͐͗̂̾̀̉͊̀̀͒̈́̈̓̐͗̓̀͘͝͠ͅw̸̡̡̢̛̛̪̥̦̳̫̠͚͕͔̖̩̗̳̹̞̭̠̞̣̟͎̰͉̮̫͉͈̮͇͓̾̉̈͆́͂͛͌̑͆̾̽̅͑̀͋͗̃̏͌̅̔̅̉̿́̎͗̋̈̎̅̉̓͆͛̆̉͂̈͑̀͛̐̏̆̉̃̈́̈́̒̊̍̾̈̀̀͑̌̎͌̈́̾̃̅̍̀̾̇̅̏̈͊͂͑͆̀̽̉̆̃͒͆͌̐͆̓̏̆͑̓̈̊͋͂̀̈́̍͗̊͌̀̀̐̈́̊́̄̿̑̎͋̅̈́̈́̋͐͊͊̌̅͒͗̀͆̈́̈́͐͋͑̈͋̑͒́͗̑̈̃̅̏̈́̓̾̃͑͗̀̑́̑̈́̄̽́̿͋̿̍͊̈́̔̌̏̂́͂̈́̈̐̍͆̔̓͘͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅh̷̨̢̨̡̡̨̛͖͙͍̞͚̭̙͍͚̻̣̙̠̹̥̝̰̥͚͉̗͕̣͚̻͙̙͇͚̗̘̤̹̜̖͈̄̃̑̈́͆͒͒̾͛̓͑͒̐̀̽̍̋́́̾͊̅̾̀͋̏͗͂͌͑̂̐͋͋̐͂̃̈̾̅̔̓̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅå̸̢̡̛̛̛̟̥̠̟͇̬̟̱̅̌͌̃́̈́̆̃̎͒͑̔͐̓̍̔̄̔́̐̀͆̎̊̌̀̈̓̔͊͗͐̏͗̽͛̎͆̑̈́̽̂̽̀̂̈̋́̋̃͗̈́̓͑̃̉̀̋͐̋͌̓͆̃͗̐̋͆̀̎̐̎̀͑̇͛̿̈̃͗̚͘͘͠͝͝͠͠͝t̵̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͙̟̤͚̳̪͈̼̪͕͙̭̻̺̗͚̱͕͈͕̹̳̠̲̤̮͕̣̘̹̯͍͚͍͙͉̟͙̲͕̞̯̠͈̝͕̟͈͎̣̟̪͓͙̩͎̠̝̗͎̤̝͎͈̰͖͎͙͓̟̤̱̪̣͈̗̗̙̱͚̮̱̣̠̝͙̰̻̗̩̗̹̼̝̯̤̫̖̺͍̱̥͎̫̟̯̞̜̗̤͇̰̗̮̪̤̳̲̠͉̼͖̪͍̺͈̠͚̗̪̠͙̺̙̩̦̥̤̝̭͎͉̟̭͉͉̣̥̣̳̥̋͊̈́͂͌̔̍̇͗́͛́̓̓̃͆̍̀̈̽̐̄̒̃̍̿̽̉͒͊͋̀̈́̀͊̋̀̍͋̎̽̅͑̀͗́̈́͒̂̿̿͛̌̌͗̋͂͛̅̽̉̋̓̇͒͌̿̐̉̐͒̊̒̀͋̌͋͑͊̽̓̽̅͆̆̈́̽̓̀̊̏̄̀̅̾̎̐̈́̎̃̆͋̏̄́̐͂͒̎̅̊̏̒̇̉͌̇̀͗̅̽͒́̋͗́̏̇̂̃̓̎̿̇͐̄͒̋̔̒̒̀́͊̀̍̋͐̏̓̿̑͛͆͒̈́̊̎̐͊̌̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̛̛̠̱͔̖̹̻͇̞̮̯̹̝̜̤̗̖̲̭̫̯̝͇̟̙̞̦͈̦͖̳̲͖͎̠̝̳̺̘͖͚͚̗̖̤̩̹͓̙͙̝̙̫͙͓̮͚͚̘̙͖͙͍̯̻̯̮̥̱̩̘̬̬͙͍̖͚̹͍̰̬̙̺̤̩͉̗͇̰̘͇̭̤̫̞̝̱̳̫̩̝̠͇͗͛́̊͊͌̿̈́͗̈́͌́̆̀̄͛̈́͂̏̽̈̍͛̓͒͗̃̅͐̒̉̎͛̈̎̉̽͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝I̵̧̡̨̢̛̛͖͍͕̯͇͕͎̱̮̙͍̘̺͔̺͎͈͓͇̟̩̭̜̟͖͎̘̗̪̮̤̝͉̳͓̮͕̲̻̗̟̮͙͖̪̝̙͈̝̺̣̞̱͈̭̗͉̳͖͈̩̖̠̮̪̹̙͎̲̘̦̦̯̥͙̰̺͕̦̺̮̯͎͓͖͎͖̟̟̣̳͔̺̮̘͙͓̰͂̈̇̉̃̍̏̃̆̉̓̊̀̌͗̐̎̉͂̏̋̍̈̀̽̄͛̉̽̐̑̔̐̂̌̈́̀̍̀̓̃͆͒̊̒̃͋̈̇̈́͐̀̐̔̀̽͑̋͗͌̓̆̐̈́̌̒̊͗͂̑͌͑̏͒̊͒͗͒̾̋͛͒̆͐̌̓͐̈́̈́́́̎̓̆̉̋̇̊̈́̿͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ'̷̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̜͖͔͇̫̖̫̪͍̯̖̪̩͔̪̭͙͖͈̤͓̟̱̞͓͎̖͙̭̟̦̬̹̥͎̬̝̦̯̘̩̞̼̀̄̐̉͊͑̋̈̌͆̀̉̇͌̈́̊̀̄̾͊̅͌̈́͆́̿̇̾̄̌͒́̓̿̈́͊̓͆̆̿͋̈́̎̿͊̿͌͂͊̑́̀̊̓͆͗͌͑̃̉̈́̒͆̽͐̋̑̓͂̅̒̀̇͌̇̎̂̀̎̊̒̓̏͌͐̂̐͗͆́͋̉́̈́̇̾̽̀̑̈́̆̊̄͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠m̵̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̤͖̘̮̥͕̦͓̱͕͉̪̻͕̼̖̰̗̙̱̗̱͇̰͙͖̳̻̹̫̯̮̖̹̗̪̪̻̝̱͈̞̺͈͇̹͚̲̪̙̗͉͕͇̬͖̱̭̟͙̹̗̰̏̑̀͒́͊̊̽̈͋̂̄̎̉̃͋́̀̊̌̈́̂̃̊̈́͒́̿̀̈́̎̈́̏͛̈͆͛̎̈̏̀́̅̐͒̅̋͛̽̒̅̒̽̈̽̇̍͆̀͐̋̒̾́̈́̓̃͌͒̃̽̀̄͐̿̆̽̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̛̤̞̫̣͉̞̼̗͈̦̤̻̹͓̟̜̟̪͙͚̞̤͙̩̟̪̟̜̘͖̣͙̘̝̤̘̻͇̫̝̺̞̠̹̪͙͉̪̼̖̼̺͉̫͆̋̍̑̌̓̐̄̂̈́̾̃͊͒̊̐͗́̈͊̉̐̆̈̋́̄͋̿̿̾͒̓̎͑̋͗͒̀̂͒͐͆̐̀̒́͂͗̑͛̀͒̊͂̀̋̒͐̈́̍́̇̃̾̈́̇͂̀͐̇̀͛̎̒͒̒̐̈́́̋͐͊̊͋̅̑̅̒̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̢̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̳̺͎̥̻͍͚̮̭̝̲͕̖̻̖̝̪͔̥̦͎̯̗̩͍̹͈̘̲̝̮͓̮͎̤̻̤̟̭̺̜̠̦̙̦̻̜̪̮͖̮̯̭͍͇̰͓̜͕͇̱̤͍̹̭͔̱̦͓̱̞͈̖̟̫̺͖̪̼̯̭̫̫̖̫̤͕̫̫͖̲̙͉̣͓͓͔̪̄̏̓̌̊̅̔͜͜͜͝ͅͅa̴̛̮͓̗̍̋̿̓̊̄́̏̽͒̽͌̎̾͐́̐̐́̑̃̊́́͊̆̈̾̅̾́̓͂̔̀͒̽̄̏̏͛̏̂̐͋́́͆̇̇̓̓́̇͒́͐̈́̊̀̃́̐͒̆́̋̈́͒̈́̔̈́̈́͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠l̸̖̟͖͍͎̼̩̘̳͎̩̤̩̳̃̏͂̉͂̈́͜͜͜k̸̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̨̢̡̨̛̤̦̩̻̤̭͈̖̞̫̞̱̮̘͈̣̭̥̞̥̤̦͙͚̳͇̱̣̬͚͖̙̥̞͓̪͕̬͕͚͎̖͕̪͖͙͔̗͍̠͓̼̪̲̜̭͍̭̬͍̳̥͕̹̣̻͉͓̱̙͎̩̠͖͎̞̘̰̼̳͎̠̜̣̱̤̩̘̟̪͚͇̭̙̙̫͎̰̟̩͚̰̩̮͎͉͈̠͔̠͔͙̭̰̼͈͈̤̩̙̞͒̑̀̃͂́̐̌͐̂͜͜ͅͅͅͅi̵̢̛͔͕̼͔̜͙͍̣͛̾̿̆̑͊̐̌̇͗̐͜ͅn̸̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̺̼̙͖͕̬̪̗̜̠̲̗̲͈͎̩͕̰̣̫̫̳̰̦̣̜̣͚͎̫̼̮̲̤͓͎͔̝̺̳̠̻̗͕̟͖͖͚͕̰̜̪̯̗͓̗͉̥͉͖͓̱̝̯̪͈̫̖̝͎͖̪̺̫̥͉̳̣̺̭͖̮̘̬̗̥̲͇̟͔̫͙̙̤̳̞̦̹͕̤̬̣͍͔̦̘̣̲̩̼̲̤̻͚̺̣͚̱̮͈̼̮̦̙̻̯̲̱̫͉̳̺̩̮̝̙̳̤̳̥̱͈̣̠͈̣̪̠̤̮͕̱̮͚͉̮̦͈̲̫͚̦̳̘̘͚͋̑̿̀̐͋̂́̍̏̿͗̔͗̏̈̅̏̾͂͐͊͗̆̍̊̐̋̌̓̐̑͑̏͊̿̇̐͂͋̈͒̄̄̀̓̌̋̔̈́̄̑͂̆͋̍͌̊͛̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̵̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̦͙̘̬̦̪̼̲̤̻̺̼̗͙̙̗̲͈͙̘̼̰̼̹̫̖̺̼͕̫̩͎̲̯̫̝̰̩̳͙̮̝̳̣̮̭̤͕͙̳̞̝̣̼͍͚̦͈̮̲͖̙̪͉͔̫̳͇̠̩̯͉͓̺͚̠̤̤͔̜̯̝͖̜̪̣̻̗̙̝̯̫͇͚͕̱͇̼̼̪͓̜̪̰̜̯̙̗̜̦̤͇̙̝̯̥͇͙̥͎̭̹̰̦͔̗͍̪̞͔̟̞̘̟̩͑̄͋̐̃̈́̅̑̂͑̓͂̿͒̏̆͊̃̀́̌̀̓̔̀̒̐͜͠ͅͅ ̷̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̨̛͓̠̝͕̻̠̤̞̻͈̮͍͈͚̯̯̹̖̠̞͓̦͕̲͍͍̳̣̟̘̩̼̮̯̮̯͚̟̝̳̣̗̲̺̥͇͎̜̼̳͉̗̻͓̦̘̰̘̼͉̥̲̘̹͉̬̝̼̲̯͙͉̙̤̞̪͚̘̺̩̳̼̠̙̮̬̩̪̗̯̱͇̼͔̬̫͉̳̬͖̗̦̻̰̠̰̗̬̭̮̪̬̲̩̦̻̜̟͖̠̳̦̱̦̃͋͒̋̅͒̈́̐̓͐̒̂̓̑̀̓̀̉̅̽̓́̂̄̎̈́̈̈́̊́̅̋͐́͌̾̅̉̆̽̓͛̌͒͆́͆̊͐̈͛̄̾̊͐͑́̈́̏̊͐̆͛́͋̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̴̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̧̛̣̥̞̼͇̖̞͈̬͈̮̰̟̪͔̰̩̖̦̩̬̺̪̳̩̠͎̜͍͎̩͕̜̲͙̭͍̣̝̙̳̹̫̞͙̺̼̣̠̖͈̝̤̦͖̦̤̲̦̳̩̪̞̯͕̰̝̻̠̰̲̱͉͔̝̺͖̳̪̲͕͍̹͈͚͓̘̪͓̺͍̭͎̩̱̣̘̝̱͔̻͈̰̯͓͍͕̱̘̘͇͈͉̠̩͓̖̮͎̫̲̭͕̞͈̟̻̟̤̮̲͖̤̳͈͕̻̹̯̹̳̮̃͌̃̅̿́̆̿͊͑̐͂̔͑̀͆̎̄͋̈́́̀͒̔̃͗͛̈́̔́̉͒͌͂̈́͆̎͆̈́͊̓́̈́͌̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅb̴̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̝̗͕̦̮͙͚͙̩̻͇̘͎̲̬̙̻̱͉̤̣̗̖̻̤̲͚͖̩̗̝͇͎͓̲̟͚̯͈̦̹̘͎̼͔̰̪̩̩̱̯̼̪͉̩̻̰̖̰͇̣͔̮̤̤̤͎̳̭͔̳̼̪̞̟̟̬̼̘͇̰̦͚̭͖͈̫̝̣̣͉̯̝̬͈̥̯̯̰̫̖̲̲̞͖̭̗͓͍̰̖̜̦͕͎̺̗̭̗̮̹̲̼̦̹̰̰̥͕̥͖̥̠̝̮͍̤̗̳̠͉̗̹̤̺̩̯̰̺͔͓̞͔̦̩̫̩͇͕͈͔͚̠͖̝͖̪̺͈̲͉̗̱̝͉̞͓̩͕̿̔͆̍͒̄́̀̂͛̽͆̓̅͆̑̀́̑̅̐̂͌͑͋͒̒̆͗̑̽̅̽͋̅͆́̋̎̇̿̃͆͛̽̀̒̓̑̉́͐͆͌̑͋̈́͑̋̄͆͑̃̍̔̂̈́͌̈́̈́̍̿̄̐͋̄͐́̅̌̂̎̈́́̇̓̍͋̂̂̒͗͊̍̈́̈́́̉̿͋͆́͐̆̅̔̏̆̋̌̑̄̓̀͛̐̾̃̍͆͐̀͌͒̑̔͐̎̊͂̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỡ̵̢̡̨̧̛͚̱͉̯̙̦̖͍̘͙̬̥̪̹̭̝̯̳͔̲̠̖͖̹̦̗͚̲̱̼͇̄̒̆̾̈́̆̊͐͗́͋̂͆̎̊̓̄͊̋̈̆̓̈́͗̀̔̀̀̀̃̅̽̅̓̈́̿̊̎̈́̐̔̂̇́̀͋̅̊́̿̓̓̀̌́̅͌͆̐͂͛̎̈́́̍͊̃̉̾̓̋̐̀̆̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅų̶̧̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̧̛̛͍̪̗̩̬̩̜͙̦̼̙͇͇͔͍̹̠̳̮̜͖͈̭̺̫̝̜̣͇͚̯̦̲͎͍̻̮̬̭͕͖͍̣͔̬̰̤̻̰̳̖̘̪͈͚̦̳̤̻͇̟͇̗̩̤̯͍̭͔̪̫̠̺̤̹̩̳̭̬̹̬̬̻̗̦̪̩͓̣͉͕͍̝̭̝̘͎̹̻̥͈͈̲̟̜̳͔͓̜̿͑̀͌̄͊̈́͛̃̈́̏͂̐̑̃̀͂̍̆̈́̈̑̈͂̈̐̑̀̿͐̾̈̃͐͌̿̌͋͗͊͑͂̓̂̈́̏̐̈́͗̃̄̋͒̃̓̾͂̉̇̍̈̔̈́̈͊̽̇͊̅͑̋͒̿̈́͆̐̏̒̂͋́̈́͗̄̈́̅̓̊͆̊͒̌͗̐͂́̈́̿̐̋͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̵̨̲̬̠͇̤̩̻̪̗̪͙̠̙̼̣̭̙̯̗̖̳͎̜̐̍̉̅̓̿͗̿̑̈͑̏̍̀̇̒͐̂̅͂͊̍͒̑͒̌͂̏̓̕̕͘̚͜͝͝.̴̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̹͔̯̗͇͖̻̝̤̼̫͈͎̗̟̪̠̩̝͓͍͍̻͎̰̭̙̺̬̗̰̱̯̩̺̟͈̲̹̼̩͎͔͇̣͙̦͈̬̻̗̣̯̳̤̹͓̍̑́̈́̇͂̌̍̈́̆̉̉̃͋̿͒̽͌̓̑̀͐͒͊̊̒̈́̄́̓͆͋̓̆̔̋̒̒͒̃͛͂̃͐̀̀̎͒͒͌͐̎̃̔̑͌̅͊͑́̇̊͂̈̑̂̑́̎̈̿̇̎͐̅͗̉̓̏̋̇̈̽̈́͐̆̓͑̊̽̌̉̏́̈́͋̈͊͋̾̓̊̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛͙͈̭̖̦̺͇͕̦͉̭̿̊̉̓͆̈́̏͌̎̎̐̆̅͆̎͛̎̔̏̒̄̑͆̃̀̿̔͋̈͆̍̄̒̀͗̾́́̈́̏͌̎̍̄̿́̈͗̇̈́̀̇̀̂̇̊̋̒̑̇̋̆͑̓͐̄́̂̋̅͒̐̎̾͗̃̽͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠  
̶̧̡̡̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̨̡̨̛̛͖̯̺̹̠͎̤̟̱͇͙̥̣̟̮̘̥̪͍̙̣͚̬̠̘̘̫̥͙̠̟̦̖̻͕͚͈͚͉̼̪͓͓̤͈̫͕͚̯̠̣̰̠͉͎̲͕̼̦̖̭̥̣̞͍̲̝̳̬̬̰̣̹͉̦̯͖̹̲̠̦̲̜̺̰̞̗̜̙̫̫͔̳̘̙͙̗̹̠̟̜̰͕̪̗͇͎͍̬͓̙͍̣̭̦̜̣̙̮͚̳̯̦̖̙͕̦̣̲̲̰̻̂̀͂̒͊̔̿̃̍̊̂̋̐̄̄́̈́̅͌͒̈́̒̐̔̉̈͗̑̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̢̨̛̣͇̰͙̦̜̝̩͇͈͇͈̝̗̝̖̠̘͔̬̣͔̲͍͍̰̻̻̥͉̖̹̟̙̹̰͙̝̜̩͇̬͓̦̖̝̱̠̬̩͍͉͍̘̩̝̱͇͙̖̪̙͇͚͔͙͎͓̈́͌͊͛̌̐̅͊̄̕͜ͅ"̵̢̢̛̛̛͓̳̩̻̭̝̩̹̺̺̻̠̖͖̫̥̰̻̬̳̳̬͔͙̞͕͍͈̱̩͉̏͛͆̀̃͂̌̈́̑̍͑͌̌͛̌͌̒̅́͗̓͒͆͌͂͆̈́̋͛̈̎͑̈͆̀͌̏̏̉̿͒̔̐̋̽̎̈́̅̏́̉̈̑̆͊̂̃̍̉̀̾̈́͒͋̿̅́̿̈̈́̍͑̀͛̎͛̆̈́́̍̈́̈́̒͆̀̐̉̉̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠W̵̨̢͚͔͚͔̼̲̱͙̼̙̫͙̜͉͕̑͒̉͛̾͗̂̅̊̾͛͠ḩ̴̢̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̛̛̦̙͙͍̤͉̪̣͖̤͖̤̲̞̰͕̪̫̥̦̺͓̭̙̰̙͉͈̱̥̦̯͇͎͎͔͇̙̼̤̤̻͖̟̦̖̫̭̝͈͖̘̦̳̪̰̳̪͖̖̹̹̲̣͖̪̼̫͍̻͔̟̠̫̣͍̱͚̩͕͉̘͔̣̰̼͓͚͖͇̭͓͇̣̳̝̝͉̻̖͉̻̤̞̻̰̼̘̫͍͕̜̹̺̝̮̮͍̺̫̗̮̖̳̠̻̹͍̙̜̜̜̭̬̺̺̩̥̤̐̂̑͒̇́̈͂̂̃̉̈́̏̑͌̃͐̋̀̓͊̈́͆͑̃̈́̎́̈́͊̓̋̈́̐͊̌͊̅́̀̂̂̔̋̂̃͆́͂̅̀̒͂̇̀̀̍͊̾͗̄̊̌̿̌̉̒̓̐̓̌̽̆̔̔̈͐̈́̊̅̇͌̎̉͒̉̔̾̀̉̐̈́͊̓̔͒͒̃̏́̐̑̊̽̒͋̽̑͛̈́̏̌̓̐̆̒̓̄͆̌̈́̄̾̔̆̓͊̆̾͒̊̉̍̏̈́̇̿̌̄͆͗̌̇̅̀͛̈̊͗́̀͂̇̒̓͑̋́̆̽̆͋̒̏̅̂̈̇͐́̈́̾͛̎̄͂̌̆̃̑̇̃̃͆̒̾̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅá̷̢̨̛̯̠͔̜͉̳̜̜̯͇̹̩̼͇̪̩͍̯̤̈̄̔͛̐̉̅̅̒́̄̉͒̾͐̔̆̈́͂̑̓͑̀̍̈͂́̓̾̾͌̅̂̿͗̀̍̈́̊̋̅̆̅͒̈́͋̔̃̊́̋͌̓̈́̏̃̐̓̊̒͌͊̈́̏̏͒̚̚̚͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ṫ̸̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̞͎̞͔̼̤͚̩̻̻͓̹̯̲̟̫̰̭̠̮̣͈͚͚͍͔͚̫̠̥̫͙͍͚̙̭̙̫̜̭̟͚̳͕̘̩̝̙͙̬͕͚̯̤̤̞̩̣̟̘͂͑̍̿̂͊̾͗̎̋́̊̐̋̋̃͋͑̂͒̀͌̒͂͂̀̔̂͌̉̀̈̽̌̌̀͂̎͂͛̾̾̎̓̆̎̈̈́͋͊̊͛͋̌̓̑͊̀̇̓̈́̓̒̐̈́͒̋̐̏̾̂͛͋͗̀̏̊͊͆̔͆̏̀̒̈́̍̍̉̿̃̀̎̈́̄̽͆̂͒̽̎̅͌͒͊͒̽͒͊͒́͐̈̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ'̷̡̡̨̛̛̛̪̦̩̜̭͙̤͂̑̅̒̾̋̽̈̿̓͑̄̌̈́̂̀̋͂̽̋̔͌̿̔̔̿̏̿͊̈́͐̄̑́͐̒͂́͊̊͒͗̓̐̀̽̓̓̂̿̓͂͗̓͋̈́̒̑̈̀̄͂̈͆̏̅̉̀̈̾̉̑́͂̊̍̿̾̄̄̈́͐͋̎͒̋̏͊͗̓̿͑̒̊͐̽͛̽̿̔͊͒͒̕͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝s̶̡̧̧̨̢̛̛̤̲̲̫͓͎͉̰͇̤̹̰͓̗̻̫͕̻̞̪͚̯̻̝̫̼̰͓̹̳͇͖̜̩̠͉̲̮̾͛̏̐̐̊̅̒͌̈́̅̊͒͐̄̓̀͗͊̑͆̈́̐̒͑͛̉͂̀͊̇͆̋́̐͒͛́͆̇̐͗̇̃̑̓̀̂̇̏͐̂̏̉̊̋̃̓̔̌̐͑̓̽̀̔͐̅̈́̅͌͒̒̑̃̓͂̿̄̇̅̽͒̀̏͂͊͒͗͗̉̍͒̔̃͊̈́͂̓̒͒́͒̔͑͛̋̏̂́̒́͛́̍͋̎͋̍͒̀̉̆̾̌̃͛͂͗̏̊̉̌͋̂͛̋͛͌͑͛̑̾̍̀̌̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̡̢̨̡̛̛͚͉̟͓̻̘͎̻͍̫͇̩̗͚̬̲͈̞͚̠̥͎͚͔̹̫̫̠̝̯̱̗͈̥̦͕̤̲̗̳͈̹̘͔̖̗͇̦͔͙̓̉̋̑̐̈́̂̌̌͌̓͒̏̈́̆̍͊̐̔̑͗̿̍̔̑̊̌͂̋̿͂̏̂̈́͒̍̄̀͆̌̆͐̿̅͛͋̀̍́͆̀̓̏̈̄͛̈́͐̀̂͊͑̄̐̑̔̑̅̍̑̒́̈͒̔́́̀͗̍̽̀̉̿̓̊̌͂̀̇̈́͊͌̎̾̀̈́̀͋̈́̎̏̿̒̽̌̔̂̓͂̉͑̌̾̑̾̈́̄̀̃̀̿͂̆͆̀̂̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̴̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛͖̩͖̫͇̹̠͉̤̮͓̮̹̝͈͈̭̖͉̪͉̻͚̘̫͚͇̺̘͙̞̺̮̫̖̹͈͚̖̲̞̭͔̘͙͚̗̺̣̼̗̖̼̪̼̝͖̺̬̗̘̤̠͚͍̥͓̗͔̖̟̟̥̳̪̞͍̝͇͇̜͔͉̙̳̫̥͖͎̣̞̰̘̩͉̠̫͉̺͚̪̝͖̟͓̥̝͚͍͇̰̘͚͈͎̘̺͓͕̦̃́́̓͂͆̂̉̇̎͑̈́̃̈́̽́̀͂̏̉͗̏͒́̀̄̿̎̍̌̆̌͌̐̂͂̽͛̂̓̂̂̑̉̎͂͒͂̋̍̌̒͂͊̆̆́̊͊̏͌̎̓̄͌̈́̄͗̏́̆̌̏̐́͐̍̍͑̈́̓̏̒͑̇͛͋̊͆̍́̃̍͋͑͌́̃̈́̾̀̆̆̋͐̅͊̿̇͋͗̃̃͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̤̦̦͙̮͖͓̩̞̮͉͕̯̞͈̯͔͍̄̉̍̃͗̋͆̌͂͌̂͆̀̒́̈́͌̀̈́̄͌̋̏͛̇̆̀́̆̒̇̎͋͂̈́̆̓̐̅͒̓̃̏͋͐͌̉͂̂̈̆̇̔̎̀̈́̅̆̈́̓̀͆̍̽͊͐̀̂͐͌̈͛͋̽͆̇̍̇͗̆̃̃̑̏͆̀͂́̎̌̑̎̔͑̓͐͗̓̇̒̂̐̒͛̀̔́̀͑͆̀̉̂̀͑̊̿̈̀̉̾͌̀̍̀̿͑͑̓̒̽̆̅͊͊̈́̎̀͛͑̐̋̾̆̇̿̎̌̐̒̃͆̇͑̒̿͒̅͒̇͐̏̽̐́͗́̀̋̋̀̀̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝r̶̛̩̭̩͙̰̳͇͈͔̬̼̖̪̙̐̀̑͊͂̿̂͋͌̍̀̄̂̒̆͊̈̅̇̀̎̓̈́̒̑̀̔̑̄̅̈́͑͛̏̅͗̒̀̑̈́̈́̈́̄̔͌̌̚͜͝ą̷̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̗̘̝͈̣̠͉̳̬̖͕̩̟͉̩͓̦̼͙͚͉̳͖̼̣͕̦̳̣̫̱̈̑̔͆͋̊̽̏̃́̓̿̽̄͗̿̀̽́̇̈́͒̃̃̇̐̓͌̋̈́́̽̅̿̆̈̽̂̄̒͌̓̽̈́́̏̆̔̐͆͛̌̽̅̅̓͊̂̓̾̂͆̒̈̅̊͊͛͊͊͊̂̒͊̿̔͌̅̑̀̉̑̉̈̈́͒̂̽̔̋͌͗̎͋̓̍̈́͒̌̓͊̏̉̈́̀́͌̀͂̀̋̀̓̑̓͑̽͒̈͗̊͂̊͋̍̇̀̈̔̽̋̔̈̍́͂̎̾̊̑̿͋̀̈̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ņ̶̢̢̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̬̲̬̹͓͔͚̥̗̼͈̹̩̻̱̞͚̝̰̳͍͕̣̙̻̞͚̯͚͈͓̲͕͓̦̗̟̬̭̖̘̥͚͖̦̟͍̗̱͍̖͎̦̪̺̹̫̲̭̫̻̺̹̗̱̜̱͓͙̙̳̭̗͉͙̙̻̥̣͇͔̖̟̪̺̘̺̻̝̻̝͈̥̠̯͖̤̳͔̥̰̙̬̻̤͎̼̘̪̗͚̳̯͉̲̝̳̗̤̹̳̙̲͎͚̦̖͉̺̗̮͙̙̖͍̙̼̖̗̦̟̼̥͖̫͓͙̜͓͈̰̞̟̳̪͕̺̮̤̣̙̠̮̙̬̜͕̯͇̓̓̆̿̏̈͛́͊̐̃̅̃́͒͆̈̾̂̍̉͗̄͗̓́̍̊̈́͌̑̈́͑̃͛̄͂̓̄̄̅̄̈́͊͑͛̿̒̐́̓̈̔̓̐̆̏̌̑̉̑̑̅͐́̒̒̎̇̈́͛͆̉̍̒̽͑̀̒̊̍͗͂́́̈́̋̄͂̍̂̄́͗̊̏̊̇̋̅̾̅͒̍͂̉̈́̊͊̾̇̋̊̾͑͐͐̇̆̀̍̋͋̎͒̈́͆̎̅̋̓́͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅģ̶̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̖̗̳͚̠̥̻̜̰̩͈͙͎̪̞͍̦̣͓͍̙̮̳̳͓̜̲̬̯͔̣̘͕̟͕̠̥͕̙͙͎̫͇̞̭̼̠̱̤̙͕̭͉̺̯̯̹̥̩̬̼̭̠̣͕̪̲̗̼̣̩̖͕̫̥̮̗̱̞͔͕̞͍̲͔̗̤͚̰̜̞̟̞̪̖̲̰̯̮̭̙̲̬͍̪̹̰̺̠͉̝͎̘͇̞͚͎̭̱̰̗͍̟̹̼͎̮͇̘͕̠̻̪̞̼̳̝̪͉̳̹̝̺͖̮͇͎̱̩̰͙̜̭̠̰̪̩͎̺̩̺̪̳̺͎͖̽̊̈́̊̓̎͑̄̎̓̂̌͐̊̈́̏̈́̿̇͐̅̿̊̈́͑͐̿̄̀̏̽̂̈́̈̄͌̿̒̈́̔̑̔͂̾̉̓́͛̉̽̅̊̃͌̇͋͊͂͊̏̿̾̾̈̇̎̑̔̔̒̊̽͐̀̅̀̉̿̈͐̿̃͛̒̅̈̑͋̊͒̽̄̀̉̑̃̽̃͗̋͌̏́̆̏́̿̎́̓͗̆̌͑͐́̅̈́̈́͐̄̊͌͑̄̂̐̍̊̽͆̍̑̉̽͑͑̎̽͊̃̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅė̸͍̖̮̭̩͉͕̩̝̏ ̶̛̱̭̝̺́̀͑̎͗͋̅̀̂͌͛̇̀̔̀̏̓̀͑̏́͂́̊̒͋̈́̑͌̾̇̃̀̽̀̍͊̆́̅͘̕͝͝͠ä̸̡̡̧̢̢̧̢̰̥̗͖̜̩͈̘̲̭̤̯̞̝̦͚̪̘̟̟̝̤̻͖̗̰͇̞̗̦͕̠̦̺̹̦͈̳̼̯̟̼̞͔̟̫̳̞͉̘̩̼͓̘̫͚̱͙̪̱̘̮̖̙̠̫͔͔͖̘̼̼͈̟̥̪͉̺̯̳͎̥͍̤̹͔̤̟̬̥̭̭̳̼͖͍͕̱̦͓̼̰̖̗͚̙͎͓́̆̑̄̈̔̄͆̽̂͑̎̄̊̔̈́̈́̈́̽̓̀̌̐͂̋͌̊́́̚̚͘͘̕͜ͅͅb̶̢̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̢̢̡̡̨̛̛͍͔̠̖̣̻̭͚̝̟̠̼̗͓͉̦̼̙̱̻͍̪̮̮̩͚͓͈͉̖̘̬͎̦͍͎̥̮̲̭͎̭̥̠͍̹͓̟̘̺̝̼͇̮̗͎̝͚͉̟̮̳͇̜̻̦̙̳̩͔͈͓͉̗͙͎̬̙̥̬͈͎̜͈̥̣̠̬̣͙̿̈́̔͒́̂̀̅̅͆̿́̀̍̊͋͋́͛̍̇̌̈́̐̽̋͗̋͑́͗̈́͐͊̐̒͑̐̾͆̒̈́́̑͗͗̔̑̎̆̎̐̈͒́͗́̀͂̿͐̄̄̌̽̈͗̓̃͒̏́̀̅̇͗̐̓̅̀̊̉̋̒̌̅̌̿̑͗͊̀͊͐̃̌͑̇͂̆̊͑̋̀̿̇̓͒̃͊̋̂̈́͒̽̿̓̏̇̊͛̈́͌͂̃͌́͌͂̾̓̑̾͆̏͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅơ̵̧̛̛̛̤̯͓̝̳̱̟̼͓͔̼̗̼̼̬̓͐̃̐̄̾͂̈́̂̿̊̐̐̀̊͂̌͂͂̍͑̈́̀̀̓̀͌̔̾̈́̊̄̀̆̿̄̂̇͑̋͗̔̈́̿́̓̀̓̓̄͒̿́̑̆̋̎̌́̈͌̍̍́̂͐͌̔̑͗̈̀̏͒̍̇̊̂͆̒͊͊͌́̋̈̔̌̀̓̍̈́̀͛̃́͗͊̄͐̇̑͆͂̓͂̈́̔͑̀̈̎̀̆͌̎̑̅̏̑̒̒̉͊̈͛̎̒̑͒̒͗̓̈̏͑̑͋͐̀̑͋͑̄͋̃̊̒̌͗̌̌͒̇̈́̇͒͛͂̐̔̑̐̇̒̂͘̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ư̸̢̡̨̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̛͍̥̖̪̮͉̗͍̟̞̺͕̣͈̫͍̞̪̗̟̺͉̝̤̭̯͇̖̯̖̼͚͓̫͙̙̹̭̟͔͍̼̮͓̙͕͇̞͇̣̭̪̮͚͉̲͇̩̱͔̻̩̝͖͍̦̤̥͕̘͕͔̟̳̜͖͍̦͇̯̯̤̠̙̱͖̜͖͈̥͉̤̼̫̼̟͚̠̙̤̺̖̝̣̦̠͖̝̬͚͓̳̺̹̻̜̠̹͕͖͈̺̞̥̻͉͕̭͎̘̬̰͈̰̺̯̖̯̮͍̬̜̹̭̰̘̙̲̘̘͙͎͇͓̺̤̣̥̝͚͖̻͈͎͉̹̜͖͚̤̱̖͉̣͇̈́̀̌̄̆̃̋̆̈͑̓̀̈͗͒̋̆͐͂̽̾̂̀͊̓͆̃͑̉̉̇̄̈́͒̌͂̂̓͑̊͆̏̄̑͆̈͗̓̓̌̐͐̐͆̅̄̆͆̈́̂̔̓͗̏̓͑̄̏̏̆̂͗͊̈͐̇̆̏̓̍̓́̑̉͛̌͗̎͋̋̿̿̃̿͛̏̈́͗̇̆̅̾̉͛̌͛̓͊̎͋̒͆̒͒̓̎̓͊̽̌̏̐̏̽̊́͂̈́́͑͒̿͛͊̅̌͆́̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̣͕͖̯̫͚͚͕̬̮̩͖͉̼̬͇̱̦̪͚̤̣̹̪̼̹̳̮͈̩͈̮͎̲̙̘̖̦̫̯͍̜̙̰̭͍̫̫̪̮͎͈̼̭̬͍̥͙̘͈̤̝̠̹̮̟̠̬͔͖̮̯̩̦̗̲̙͚̹̥̤͉͖̤̳̲͍̞̲̲͍̞̟͓̭͈̫̺͙̙̰̜̞͚͈̮̭̯̩̬̲̲̺͕̫̺͚̰̘͉̳̬̱̱̯̖̺̭͇̯̳̫͖̥̦͎̦͙̣̖̮̭̫͖̘̘͙̞͚̞͍̬̪̳̩̼̰̱̲̗͖͖̹̱̝͎̼̩̠̹̤̠̯͕̼͙̠̬͔̤̓̿́̍͌̌̒̃́̈̅̑͋̎̄̍̔̉̍̃̌̋̈́̊̑̑̿̅̽͗͊̅̿́̉͗͆̎̈́̄̈́̂̽͋͐̅̅͒͗͆̑͂̃̽͆̒̈̉͑͛̀̈́̑͑͋́̒́̒̃͐͂̒̉̇́̌͒̑͋̾̎̑̅̉̓͐͐̅̓̀̓̑̂̃̀̄̅̀͒͛͗̄̓̔̃̈́̊̎͊̈́̓̅͐̔͊͛̄̾̈́͊̀̏̌͗̈́̄͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̗͍̲͚̲̜͓̩̻̦̻͓̣̫͕̰̰̯͕̱͙̮̗͇̖̲̮͇͚͔̱̗̞̬͚̦̦͇̖̲̝̦̩͈̤̰̇̄̋̓͋̓̈́͋̓̎̀̃̍̿͐͑͑͛̔̊́̈̿͒͆̋͂͆͌̈́͛̌̓̓̐͛̿̾̔́̂́̃̀̊̊͌́̈́̏̇̔̈́̿̂̐̌̐̃̈́͗̑͋̾̈́̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̨̮̳̲̪͎͓͙͙̝̭̜̘͎͔̭͓̩͚̤͎͔̫̘̊̀̓̆̍͗̈́̈́̈̍͂͆͒́̈́̾̎̕̕ͅͅḩ̴̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̠͉̻͈̩͕̜̙̙͈̠̦̟̲̞͙͉͕̲̘̺̟̘͇̺̲̫͖̜̘̺̥̲̼͈̤̪͕̠̫̯̟̥̥̪̰͕̱̗̙̟̙͓͕͔̯͉̱̟̞͚̼̰̝̯͎̫͇̜͔̭͔͚̘̝̪̣̯̞̯͙̘̱͚̰̞̺͇̫͎̝̺̙̖͙̩̥͚̲͚̤̤͔̝̥̱̻̙̯̮̱̺̥̙͇͍̺̮̲̤͔̻̲͙̼͓̬̯̫̦̣͚̙͇̬̱̠̝͇̩̩̗̭̘͍͍̗͕̲̯̩̼̦͈̭̹̖͓̙̫̫̭̬̜͔̻̯̤͔̖̝̙̮̞̖̰͈͖̘̬͍̠̰͛̀̔́͊̎̐͗͊̀̑̒̇̌̈́͂̒̾̄̋̐̈̄͛̏̄̓̄̏̓̅́̿̀̍͂͒͂̓̏͋̍̄̂́̅͒̓̐͂͆͗̍͗̋͑͐̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅï̵̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̗̻̪̼̱̘̝̻̪̯̠̪̻̒͂̓͛̔̋́́͂̾̍̌̏̎͊̍̊͗̈̀͋̉̌̔̀̔̄̿̍́́͑͑͂͂͋̔͒͐̂̅͂̉̐͋̎̃͗̿̈́̌͛̊̈́̂̅͒͊͐̅͑̏͛͂̓́́̋͒́̔͗̍̆̔̒̏̔͆̐͌̓͂̐̑̐̆́̈́̍̏͋̊̿̋̋̊́̍̊̎̓͗̃͐̈͐͂͛̄̐́͆̊̿̈̀̿̔͗̾̈́̏͌̏̈́̓̿̈́̍͗̈́̈́̀͐͛͌̂̌́͆͊͐̈̄̋̐̅͛̎͑̇̃̆́̅̌̿̀̌͗͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̸̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̧̨̛͕͍͎̠͓̝̤̙͓̣̥͓̯̙̯̖̺̝̥̺͚̲̥̹͉̮͚͉̹̻͇͙̠͔͎̝̱͖̟̻̜͎͉͎͓̗͉̜͈̩̖̘̘͈̝̞͚͔͇̦̘̣͔̦̤̤̟͍̯͍̩͉̮͙̝͙͖̯̬͕̝̳̘͚͈̪̫̩̞̼̮̮̝̭̩̳̜̱̗̦̲͍͕̘̖̫̪͈͕̞͖̩̙̝̱̥̖̜͈̭͙̺͙͓͒̊̌̈́̉̆͒͊͆́̎̾͋͐͒͆́̓̈́̆͋̄̍̅͗͊̈̉̒̋̒̉͑̓́́̈̐̅͗͋͗̔͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̛̛͍̗̬̤͉̺̻̥̺̙̭̹͎͈͕̺͚͙̳̮͖͔͕̯͈̬͍̥͎̮̙̬̝̱̱̻̈́̈́̿̋́̓͑̅͆̈́̉̎͊́́̐̓͂͆͊͐̉̈́̄̽̋͑͋͊́͂͆̒͗͛̈̀͐͋̂́̄̎͛̇̈̃͒͌̐̓̚̕̚̚͘͘͠͝͝p̶̧̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̢̰͓̭͕̟̗̟͉̭̰͎͕̲̘̳͎̤̤̺̟̪̩̙̯̥͚̳̯̞̫̠͍̖̳̤͓̪̺̦͎͉͓͍̘̯͔̼̞͍̬͍̠̤̭̪͈͚̲͉̼̜̭̳͖͎͙̭͉̱͈̜̭͍̱̙̭̩͕͖͖͕̞̖̝̪̦͍̣͕͈̻͔͇̞͚͖̼̲̳̟͇̤̬̭̗͚͓̞̞͍͚͕̙͓̼̩͎̠̼͇̜̪̮̝̭̙̬̣̫̘͉̥̳͖̳̥͓̞̓̿̀̌̌̅͜͝ͅi̴̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̛̛͕̠̼̟̫̮̤̰̫͔̰̘̙̳̳̦̺̝̹̲̻̤̹̖̜͇͔̳̠̳̣͈̳̟̜̲͙̞̝̦̜͔͖̱͚̳̞̝̣̞̦̣͚͇̠̰̮̮͙̙̹̹͇͔̬̓̃͗̄̎̈́̓̾̉͐̍̈́͗͆̽̽͆̒̐̉̽̄̂̊͌͌͐̆̂͛́̿̀̈́̾̆͗͊̅̔̄̉͆̌͛̿̄̒̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅl̷̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̖̘̫̯̩̦̖̝̝̺̱̫̜͔̤̞̠̜̗̤̼̹̟̱̤͖̬͓̼̰͔̣̩̙̯̳̦͎͚͇̼̫̖̫̝͙̳̼̩̤̟̝̱͙͈͚̙̯̜̘̺̜̭̳̲͍̣̖͙̻̳͖̗̩̠̻̙̗̖̯͇̞̖͖͖̮̺̣̖̳͕͓̫͙̟̖̬͈̻̣̑͊̃́̑́̈̈̑̆̓͋̐̿̽̌̃̍̆̿͂̇̔̓̐̐̽̊̿̉́́̆̓̔̏̒̆́̉̏̍̊̽̔̾͐̆̓̈̐̏͊̆̃͛͗̂̈́̊̊͌̈́̑̍̽̌͐̈́̾͒͐͂̂̐̃̋̾̃͗̔͑́̉͗̒̿̎̂̃̽̈́̽̆̍̋̍̀͒̈́̈́͗͊̎͗̽̊͒̎̎͗͒̈͛͐̎̈́̊̐͒̈́̊̀͒̽̂̊͊̂̆͒̽̀̈́͑́͌̃̋̄̒͗͌͛̓̏̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̧̨̡̧̢̨͍̠̬̼̭̩̞͚̣̰̘̫͈̙͔̝̰̭̹̤̯̮̱̱̮̤̭̙̗̬̫̬̞͎̰͙̣̹̥̠̝̩̞͉͍̫͈̖̱̗̜͓͔̻̝͉͖̻̼̞͉̙͖̣̠̖̥̳̖͓͖̙͚͖̬̥̫̲̱̱̭͓̟̹̻̪̤̖̺̳̹̹̗̮̗̞̦̗̫͓̩̳̯̤̥͚̟̤͚̺̺͈̪̺͙͇̠̖͔̼̞͕̣̮̣͇̣͌̇̐̏̆͒̋̄̒̒̊̏̈̿̌̿̊̾̌̿̋̾̊̋̔͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̹͙͔̖̹͙̥̠̠̱̖̝̖̤͍̘̪̥̭͎̮̘̖͖̬̮̯̯̫͓̳̥̭̒͛̈̈́̈́̾̑̑̀̎̓͂͂̿͗̔͗̈́̉̅̏̈́̿͊́̓͐͋̒̃͊̈́̐̀̉͛̆̉̊̽͌͒̽̑̑͂̿̄̍͒̈́̒̋̎̓͋͌̏͂̈́͗̓͑̔̇͂̈̇̓̊̀͑̓̀̆̐̀̓̈́̎͂̀̆͊̉́̽̃̃̑́̅̎͋̈̈́͂̽̉̇̆̓̋́̌͒͛̍̊̒̉̈̆͂̇̽̀̇͑̓̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅở̷̡̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̧̗̥̫̠͖̭̖̖̠̣̣̦̤̬̟̣̖̻̰̘̪̙̣͚͉̹̙̗͔̲͓̘͔̼͍̘̟̥̦͙̠̝̈͐̇͐͗̀͑̓̐̿̈́̃̍̔̽̇̈́͋̅̈́̽̂̒̈̉̏̈̽̀̾̓̓̑̈́̒̓̏̐͂̉̈́̀̽̏̊͑̈́̔̀̈́̌͑̇̓́͊̑̓͛͊́̂̈́͛̆͒̿̐̊̂͆͂̈͌̐̂̑̏͌͋̆͑̏̍̌̌͛̈́̒͆̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅf̷̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̟̣̱͙̹̘̪̹͕͇̳͔̰̮̙̝̲͎̲͙͎͍̼̦̜͍͓̲̺̖̯̠͉͇̱̖͈͇͈̥̦̤̪͍̲̪̥͙̱͙͍̼̳̭͎̟͖̫̩̦̙͉͕̰͎̳̜̰̞̩͍͓̫̞̣̪̻̱̩̯̪͓͙̟̮͇̫̝̰͕͕̠̞̠͍̩̤͎͓̜̯̥̝̝̭̮̗͕̰̣̯̗̥͎̲͉̖̩̤͍̈́͒́͆́̋͛͐̈̐̄͌̉̈͋̑̉͌̌̑͊͊̆́̀́̐̊͗͗̓̔͑̓̋̒̋͒͛̏́̉͂̓̄̊̈́̾͐̉͌̋̂̃̈́̔̀͆̒͒͒̐̀̐̈́̈́͋̓̉̎̃́̎͐̇̆͆̃̒͐̈́͒̔̃̈͋̍̍̔̍͆͂͑̉̀̎̾͌̈́͐̏́̍̈́̆̅̂̓̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̫̟̞͓̣̱͍͕̰͈̻̞̮͍̫̲̳̝͉͕̯̝̲̝͕͍̳̖̱̮͉̯̙͎̣̳̻͇̺̜̠͈̩̬̠̘̯͙̮͙̬̖̮̦̫̟̯͚̙͇̪̗͍͈̼̘̙̼͔͈̼͕̙͔͇̭̺͚̳̫̤̩̭̘̳͈̜̭̹̳̝̣̫̤͙̯͎̬͚̟͓̠̫̫͕͈͇́͋̀͊͊̽̓̎͊̍̓̈́́͌͂̾̅̉͋̽̂̅̾̋̇̒̿̇͗̈́͋͛̂͂̄̔̀̄͐́́͊͋̀̈̀̓̀͂͆̓̐̈́̀́̈́̉̇̽̍͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅs̷̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̭̰͙̣̼̜̗͇̭̗͉̭̗̦̳̤̜͔̹̤̜͈̹̙̥̼̹̤͕͚̹̫̜̳̣̙̜̫̬͓̼̝̖͍͓͓͈̘͚̦͉̰̭̥̮̞̭̠̟̫̯̼̰̱͈̩̼̥̜̲̻̫̮̼̼̠͓̱̬͖̝̯͉͖͙͔̲̦̗͈̩̮͔̟̥̞̮͔͇͓̥̠̣̭̫̣̞̩̰̻͓͓͙͉͉̼̞̠̦̮͙͙̫̭̯͍̼͇͖̠̜̦͎̣̿̐̋͑̓̈͗͒́̔̀̆͒͒̑̔̌̑̍̔̀̍͗̓͒̈́͋̋͆́͆̓̓̆̽̈́͒͑̽͋̿̀̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̬̣̻̻̱̥̥͔̠͔̰̞̣̫̱̼͖̳̤̼̰̪̙̘̖̼̟͈̥͇͎̖̙̥̘̦̝͚̭̫̣͕̞̥̦̘̟̯̰̹̠̗͈̠̼̬̙͕͉͎̳͈͙͓̹̬̝̯̤̳̣͚̞̻̜̮̘͇̲̞͖͚͕̲͓̝̹̥̘̞̭͍͇͕̼̰̤̻͈̺͚̙̙͖͚̗͍̪̱̘̠̜̱̺͕̥̠̤̘̹̮̖̹̫̞̤̘̲̗͎̪̻͎͙̮̲̮̩͎̺̜̰̦̤͙̜̼̣͍̥͉̫͗́̈̅̓̀̈́̐́͗̄̎͂́̆̇͒͑͒͊̀͊̕̕̚͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅm̸̧̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̩͍̭͖͍̺̤͔͖̱̠̖̹̯͓̳͖̬̜̙͎̗̦̱̹̩̱̺̘̩̟͎͇͖̞̳̘̘̤̞͈̙̼̪̱̻̫̠̻̥̥̣͎̝̝̘̦͇̦͍̻̖̳̜͖̲̻͇̪̲͎͉͖̤̝̥̦͔͕̬̰̻̳̺͈͕͖̗̭̮͓̝̜͙̦͎̐̈́̊́͐̂̏͐͂͂̃̌̐̀̀̈́̆̓̒̿̒̔̿̈́̕͘͜͜ͅͅe̵̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̳͍͖̰̱̗̜͈̞͙̭̥̰̹̣̝̜͙̝̭͕͕̳̪̞̱̹̠̬̻̻̞̯̘̣̘͙͙̤̟̠̮̟͔̰̘̘̤̻͙͍̘͎̹̤̥̻̤̟̩̬̳̖̲̩͔̰͔̲̙̭̙̞̯̞͎̩̳̹͚̜̙̜̙͓̝͈̤͖̤̝̺͖̫͖͔̲͔̞̠̲̝̩̦̻̼̦̬̫͈̤̟͉̰̦͙͕̖̬͖͖͉̹̭̗͔͙͕̘̙̫̼͇͖̥̜͖̦͚̘̭̬̻̩̻̘͚̥̪̻̩͙̩̯͚̭̣̩̼͎̩͌͒͌͑͌͑̍̎̂̈́̋̀̉̾͒̃͌͑̊̏̑̐́̓͆̊̀̋͋̋̅̆̎͆̋͛̓̀͊̈́̌̅̌̌̀̾̂̈̑̎́̓̄͊̃̊͋͗̿͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̡̛̛̛͚̯̲̮͎̯̖̼̻͕̪͔͈͉̟̠̠̲̜͙̠̻̳͓̗̣̹̤͚̯͔̰̣̝̗̠̣̪͈͉͙͕̼̘͖͙̺̥̘̦̬̦͇̱̗̞̠̜̜̦̤̥̖͉̣̱͇͙̳͈̲̤̫̭̙̫̺̝͍͎͖̞̞̲̬̤̻̠̙̺̬̫̱͔̪̲̗̬̘̺̯̫̠͙̲̜̠͚̣͔̻̩̭̹͙̳̘̰͇̮͊̽̇̀̐̉͌̇̉̈́̈́̈́̈́͊̾̆̎̃̅̓̏̑̓̈́̅͆͂̃̃̾̑́̾̀̌̌͂̃̄͛̆̅̐͐̄̋̉͂̒̾̇́̃̾̏͂͂̄̽̔̊̀͂͑͆̌̔͐̐̃͒͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ,̸̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛͍̫̭̩̣͙̞̟̞̮͕̠̞̱̞̞͈̝̫̤͓̲̤͈̠̳̥̟͎̻̩̟̬̤̝̻̲̱̫̳̳̺̫̳̙̜̳̣͈̺͚͚͖̳̦̼̻͍̗͕͔̟̟̺̥̠̙͈̩̜̬̯͍̼̥̞̞̼͖̙̣͇̺͎̣̤͓̗̗̝͍̝̞̺̰͔̹̙͍̻̯͎̰̣̙̲͓̗̣͈̪̫̲̻̣̠̲̬͉͕͈̲̺̼͉͕̪̰̜͂̉̽͛̔̏͂́͌͒̊͊̒̀͋̏̑͊̒̈́͛̄̄̀̉̈́͑̌̓͋̉͊̽̑͒͐́̋̾̇̊̿̃̾́̀̇̏̃̾̿̀̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̯̟̠̫̙̻͎͙̬̼̟̤̮͇̹͇̗̪̹̙̠̻͖̱̳̤̲͍͔͖̫͙̜͕̹̪͙͚̪͍͖͇͕̰̗̳͉̺̹̦̲͔͖͉̓̾̔͒̋̓̎́̑̑̏̏̉̅̅̇̇͑̎͐́̓̀̔̋̌̾̈́̾̿͑̌̒̎̆̌̿͌̃̔̋̐͐́̌͐́̉̀̂́̌͛̄́͗̅̐̇̿̂͒̅͑́̊̏͆͒̃͛̓̐̇̏̈́̾͌͌̆̔͗̌͋̅̈́̓͒͐̋̋̈́̈̒̇̽͆͆̓̎͐́͊̾̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̱̳̖̤̞̘̼̻̮̼͉̰̗͈̙̹̥̭̟̯̠̩͚̳̰̠͖͈̭̜̘̤͔͇͓̟͕̲̣̤̫͎̱̼̲̯̤̬̻̖͎̭̻̻̦̤͕͍̪͇̖͉̭̥̝̖̫̮͙̤̭͓̯͕̠̜̘̩̙̥͖̖͉̼̙̫͎̩͕̙͎̻̪̟̪̳̝͙̫̲͚͕͈̞̥̹̫̰͍̖̭͈͎̦̬͎̥͈̫̦̠̯͙̪̲͔̺̞̦̪̝̝̠̺̲̰̟͕̹̹̹̮̿̒̀̋̀̏̆̍̏͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅI̴̧̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̦͇̥͚͎̥̦͚͉̹̤̰̼̜̞͕̗͕̩̘̺͉̼͓̳̞͕͓̦̘̹͍̘͚̹̲͔̬͈̮̣̲̩̳̝̫̪̖̱̜̖̫̹̠͈̠̝̟̙̠̣̬͔̤̘̩̹̫̹͕͍̰͎͇̦̠̭͓͙̫̘̟̥͙̰̠̬͇̙͍̗̠̟̙̝̞͍̳̦̝̩̞̗̩̥͇̬͙͓̜͙̰̹̣̫̰͎̙̲̟͈͙̘̹͖̫̲̙͍̼̲̗̦̥͔̼͙̅͊̿̆́̓́̒͒̿̀̌̉̽́̑̀̄͑̑̊̈̽̈͐͋̈́͂̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̹͉͚̩͙̞̱̮͚͖͈̦̭͈͓̬͍͓͍͓̙̤̲̭͈̬͕̣͚͉͚̥̲̪͉̟͓̖̰̣̫̖̝̣͍̫̥̫̞͔͓̭̫̖͔͙͓̺͙̮̗̥͍̰̪̠̟͚̦͎̹͕̼͕̥̮͔̼̫̙̗̩̝̰̜̖͔̤̥͙̘̬̮̭̠̤̖͇͕̰̳̥͕̫̭̳̜̰̞͎̙͕̱̘͓̗̲͍̻̫̰̪̟͚̼̮͊́̍̓͌̉̀̎̾͗̈͒̅̃̇̇͂̉̓͐͋̏͒̅̆̐͋̐͐̾̌́̊̌͌̌̄͂̽̐͛̔̌͐̑͋̒͐͊̈͐͌͆͒̍̓̒̓͑͛̂̑͐̔͋͒͐͊̄́͐̔́͐̒̈́̓̾́͒͋̈́̃͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̝͎̣̙̼̤͔͓̱̃̂͂͊̌̐̀͋̓̃̇̏́́̒̃́̔̎͒́̿͑̒̓̒̉̊̏̋͋͆̈͛̓̃͋̏̅͘͝͝͝a̸̧̢̧̢̛̛̞̰̲͇͎̰̰̹͍͓̦̠̼̖̱̖̟͕̳̤̼̙͖̩͚̺̘̞̯̥͖̙̙͚̘̹̳̖̣̣͇͇̹͍͇̠̥̘̘͔̦͉̬͙̠̠̺̖̰̱̫̘͍̯͚̣̩̞̘̝͚̼͍̲̥̩͚̮͇͉̤̝͉̭̗̘̝̪̠͔̼̺͉͈̩̫̟̳̙͇̻̞̯̮͒̇̂͆̉͐̀͋̋̐͂̃̋̌͂͂̑̈́̿̎͐̍̂͑͊̀̐̈͛̈́̈̓̓̀͆͛̏̐̆̎̒͒͒̐̂͆͗̏̓͊̽̍̏̑͒̎͑̉̉͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȳ̵̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̻̩̲̱͖̜̟͍̺̯̼̦̮̳͈͙̣̼̹̯͕̟̖͔̼̤̳̖̠̟͖̻̰̱̰̘̟͇̭̳̜̞͔̺̻̞̤̼̯̹͙̫̗̥̼͙̦͖͔̟͕̺̣̲̩͓̱̭̬͉͕̲͈̫̲̬̙̗̬̣̼̪̘̝͎̜͉̖̥̘͔̦̻̮̪͙͔̌̋̎͛͊͋̾̾̂̒̀̋́̄͆̉̑̃̓̄͂̐͋̿́̓̽́̊̈͆̓͒̉͌͋̄̉͑̽͐́̀̉́̂̽̋̃͑̀̓̈͆́̅̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̣̞͙̰͇̬̹̩̳̙̮̲̥̪̹̹̤̗̹͓̠̹̥͖̠̝̗̖͈͖̞̞̳͙͇͕̳͇̮̤̙̰̬͎͎̺̩̜̮̲̩̱̩͙͓̜̙͚̣͈͉̻̜͚̺̱̘̥͙̩͙͕͖͓̝̖̯̘͎̤͖̟̗͖̞̦̬͈͙̹̿͐̆͊̓͒̑͐̓̓͊̑̿̓̿̈́́̌̐͆̐́̈͆̈́̎̈́̈́̓̿̏̇̂̌̒͌́̓͆̈̏̇́̓́̌̌̀̈́͋̅̈́̋̋̀͋̓͋͋̆̊͒̀̑͋̊̽̇̎̽͌̇́̀̈̒̏̉̊̀͐͗̿͗̊̍̓͆̍̓͑́̈̑͛̌͗̍̽̀͊̈́̿̉̀̏͐̄̿͌̃̎̀̾̇͒̾͊̆̀̓̅̊̎͋́̇̀̈̈̅̉̈͑̉̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̵̧̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̢̤̦͉̲̘̩̙͇̬͓͎̝̬̖̰̻̖̣͓̟̥̙̯͇̠̟͓͍͎̲̪͎̗̰͎̘͉̠͔̹̻̪̣͍͙̮̪͖̳̩̩̖̱̟̜̪͚̞̖̪̗̲̙͙̲̞̭̗̪͎̜̻̞̙̳̘͔͈͍̗̲͎̼̖̤̭̲̲͎̗͇͈̙̜̟̪͓̬̺͕͎̱̯̬̖̺͕̫̟̖̞̻̱̥͖̜̫̫͍̤̱̥̰̼̜̫̱͖̙̬͙͕͇̻̙̫̘͇̻̯̙̰͉̼̾̽͋̉̇̿̿͆͋̅͋͋̊̓̇͐̑͑͑́̎́̓̀͌̅͆̋̈́̌̈̿̑̔̍̒̆͊̊̄̍̋̅̅͛͆̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅứ̸̢̧͕̻̮͖͇͙̬̘̬̱̠̼̬̠̼͇̼͎̩͔̝̠͓͍̖̝̙͚̘̣̦̦̘͙͉͖̣̹͇̠͉̘͕̳̪͕̹̤̮͎̗͔̂͂̇̉̒͂͌̀̀͐̅̊̎̇̾͗̀̆̒̈́̀̈́́̈́͑̃̿̌̀̈́̋̌͂̽͆̓̀̂͂̓̎̽͆̃́͒͑̌̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠t̶̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̲̻̦̳̤̘͙̠͚̩̪͙͈̰̟̫̜̲̖͇̱͈͓͔̯̟̝̙̳̮̣̩̜̝̻͖͖͇̣̟͖̼͍̜̆̐̓͛̓̒̇͌̔́̍̈́̆͐̋͊̾̓́̄̏͛̀̐̓̀͒̊́̀̄͑̀̒̾́̅͒͆̓̓̊́͌͐͂̂̐̉͛͊̐̈́͗̉̈̈́͊̓͑̏̊͗͂̊̿́͆̀̽̎̇̒̋͐̀̾͊̂̐̐͒̀̑̆̽̈́̆͆̍͗͊̿̏̿̑̍͊̀̈́̔̂͆̔̒̊͛̓̓̎͑̊̔̌̍̎̃̑̉̂̄̅̎̀̾̈́̔́̉̉̉̊͆̅̀̏̑̊̈́͗́͆̆̽̄̾̇̈́̈́͛̆̓̌̽̄͒̈́͊̉̔̾̈̃̂̄͌̑̂͑̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̧̰̱̲̯̼̬̣̹̼̗̞̥͉̫̣͕̗̫̦̦͆̽̒́̆̒̾̈̾̓̅̾͋͒̇͆̈́̀͗̃̾́͐̅̀̃̐̊̉̋̄̆̉̏͗͊̀̈́̉̊͘ļ̷̨̢̡̢̢̡̛̬̹͈͙̻̱͇̫͎͍̠͎͎͈̖̟͓̰̠͍͙̫̘̮̯͇͖̪̮̝̺̥̳̥̬͇̝̜̖̳̪̲͚̞͈̟̘̪̥̝̟͙̫̪̞̖̖͎̝̪̠̫̗̰̗͖̦̙̝͍̹̗̲̐́͋̔̆̈́̽̾̓̅̈̑̆͛̓̎̌̏́̽̇͛̌̒̋͊̐̐͆́̅͆̽͆̿̎̊͋̓͗͊̔̇̈̊̇̎͑̀̏̾̀̽̿̐͂̇̽̋̄̉̔̈́̈́͗͋͒̾̇͗̿̉̋͗̈̽̅̎̓͛͋͋͐̂̌͊̓͛̈̎̓̾́̀̃̑̓̒̅̓͑̈́̑̒̆́̃̓̈́͒̿̍͑͗̉́͌͛̈́̋̋̍͋͗̇̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ö̷̧̠̱̠̬̠̮͕́̍̀̏̉́̌̀͋̐̋̒̔̇́̈́͊̉̈͠͠ų̵̧̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̡̛͈̙͙̦̞͕͕̖͖̞̘̼͈̯̪͇̜̼̳̙̟̪̮͉̺͎͕͔̯̥̣̝̪̱͓̝͚̣̹͕̬̤̹͕̺̮̟̻̩͍͇͙̠̟͇̥͚̬͔̬͇̭̝͖̜̠̟̤̯̟̞̦͓̰͓͍̜̜̤̰̦̖̯̼͉͙̘̩͓̳̝͔̹͔̰̗̰͕͍̱̮͎͓̳̺̥̥̼̘̖͖͖̺̖̜̖͓̙͔͔̟̖͈͙̼͓͉͕̻̥̥̜͍̰̺͕̟̗͇̜̩͕͕̼͎͎̳͎͖̳̲̤͇͎̜͔̠̫̬̯͈̩̥̪̳͎̙̣͇̺͙̜̬͔͓̙͖͔̠̼̏̃̓̈́̄͑͊͗́̓̾́̌̐̈̽̔̐̒̍̇̐̔̍̓̇̓̋̇̇̔̂̽̍̽̏̉̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̷̡̢̢̛̛̛͖̱͉̟͍̯̞͍̻͈̞̥̱̳̲͙̩͖̫͖͔̲͍̘̱̪͉́͒̊̈͂̆́̽̏̒̇̄́̿͌̏͗̓̽̊̑̋̿̾̊́̿̊̏̎̈̑͂͂̉͂̓̒̍̂̓̎̑̑̈́̊̌̃̓̀͒̋͛̋͑̍̾̏̒̒̄̇̈̿̀̃̽̎̌̔̏̐̾̎͋̍̂̀͌̇̎̌͗̒͛̄̂̏̽̾̒͒̇̀̌̍̀̃̉͒̍̓͆̔͊́͆̉̃̂͒̒̌̇̉̾̉̈́͆̔͊̓̒̈́̃̆̏͌̿̃̀̈́̿͒̆̋̈͐̾͗̇̀̑̈́̆̀̅̀̄̆̒̉̊͌̈͒͑͋͊͐̾͑̆̾̇͐̄̓̐̄̈́̇̓̾̋̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̗͇̲͎̙̗̜̠̗̫̺͍̟̯͖͍͕̜͉̙̣͔̗̘̗͚̣̮̫͕̬͇͈̪̜̫͕̭͓̩̭̜͓̯̱͔̲̩͇̞͍̦͔̖̥̝̹͖̼̟̭̦͕̞̝̟͖͇̜̣̠͙͈̦̫̬̫̟̜̪̹͎͔̙̝̙͍̟̭͎͓̝̖̻̯̬͓͚̘̩̼͚̹͍͇̖̗͖̙̫͕̮͉̺̫͖̺͈̹͋̓̏̀̀̈͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̘̲͈͍͇̼̘̭͍̱͓̫͕̻̯̮͈̙̥̠̟̳̹̰̭̝̜̺̮̳̣̳̻̩̫̦̤͓̫̹̮̗̮̳́̉̓͒̈́̐̓̀̀̈́̔̆̿̈́̌̃̍̈́̉̒̔͂̃̈́̇͆̆͂̽̔̒̽̽̈̀̈̃̌̈́̆̓͋́̈́͊̎̍̓̌̎́̽̆̏̌̃̆̽͑͊̔́̈́͊͌̈̆̓͗́̔̆̅̈́̈́̊̓͌͐͆̽̒̓̔̈́͑̏̽̅̈͂̾̿̈́̌̇̒̉͋̽̀̉̈́̓́̽̈́̊̂̑͌̀͑̋͂̿̏̈́̐̎̈́̂͑̔̽́̀̊̾͗̒̈́́͂̽̓̋̇̒̄̄̀̑͋͛̆͗̀̃̀̐̈́̋̉͛̉̄̾̓́̽̈̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅq̷̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̭͍̜͙̱̩̤̖̻͙̼͈̯̞͕̙̬͇̠̪͉͎͍̭͓̫̖̣̳͍̼̙̥̜̪̟̖̜̖̫̠̳̣̱̲̣̠̘̻͇̱̫͍̭̝̰̣͈̼̰̣̬͈̪̩͉̟̰̭̰̯̟͎̤̪͓̫̺̣̞̯̣̦̖̲̪͙̻̯͎̼̣̬̳̗̰̙̹̘̤͇͕̯̫̙͖͓͓̖̬̦̜̮͉̱͖̝̗͔̺̥̱͎̟̪̜̗̖̤͕͇̗̙͙̫̻͈͙̦̦͕̻̪̗̹̜̜̬̻͙̩͙̯͉̖̹͇̘͎̱͙̳̣̜̱̟̤̜͕̟̬̻̹̬͔̩͙͈͗̀̉̆̎̋̄̀̇̊͗͐̈́̏̽͋͐̏͂͐̏̔̃̍͛͂̓̊̓͋͂̆̿̒̈̍͆̌̓̀̈́͑͋͂́̈́̔̍͒͊͒̓̈́͐̓̉̉̃̒̽̈̑̈̌̿̋̓̈́̿͋̐̏̀͐̆̇̆̾͆͐̃̃̈́̈́͆̇́̈́́͑͌͂̀̈́̏̄̋̐̆̉͒̐̀̅͌̈́̄̀̽̏̇̄̀̽̓̅̀͑͐̍̀̋̆̓̉͑͛́̎̃̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅự̸̡̨̤͔̲̝̬͇̲̼͇̘̹̩͚͓̯̙̩̘̙̜̟̞̺̺̯̠̞͓̰͉̮̙͕͓̘̩̙̫͓͉͔̮̰̣͚̯̙̜̈́͐͂͑̓̓̓̀́̂̐̀͗̏͋͒̈́͗̓̅̎̽̀͌̌̎̀͌͘͘͜͜͝͠ę̶̨̧̨̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̬̼͇̫̞̝̘̰̜̦͍̩͚̞̘͙̣̼̻̥͈͕̱̦͔̮͈̘̰͚̫̠̤̬̺̯̞̤̟͇̞͚̞̘̪͉̬̣̞̬͚͕̱̼̯̙̹̞̯͔̭͔͈̙̪̜͕̬̟̬͈̰̖̟̖̻̭̲͓̱̬̦̻̬̳̟̦͎̼͔͇͙̞̭̹͙̤͖̳̟̹̻̥̲̌͐́̈́͆́͑̀̋̊̐̍̃̇̈́́͌̆̇̿͛̑̈́̂̓͆̋̑̔͛̀́͗̍͋̇̑͛̀͑͋̾̆͌̄̾́͊̇̑́͋̽̀̅̿̾͗͌̂̃̒̿̏̾̎̌̑̆̓͐̇͐͐͛́̔̒̊͑̔̈́̏̾̌͂̀̾̀̀̐̊̔́̈͂͑̈̓̓̆̌̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̼̯̺͕̠̳̮̖̮̹͙̬̳̦̼̼̥͚̳̻̻̮̝͇͚̮̤̱̦̖̖͇̤̤̠̳͖̤̱̜̻̮̘͎̯͖͇͚͈̰̝̭͕͙̖̞͕̣͐̇̉̀̉̒͑̾̈́́̇̀͒͆́̓́͋̇̇̍̓̊̾̈́̽̏̑̉͒͗́̄͐̽̾̈́̀͐̓̓̇̇͗͒͊̈́͗̽̋̽͒͛͗̍̅̀͋͐̐̏̽͂̑̒̄̈̈̈̂̍͊͒̊̈́̓̏͗̎̊̂͛͛͊̍̽̂̾͐̊͒͂̀̄̔́̀̊͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̛͖̬͈̱̯̝̞̗̤͚̭̥̞̭͔͉̺̲͓̥͍̱̮̜͈̮̹̦͕͚̺̘̘̤͉̳̩̻͈̲͙̖̬̝͙̗͍̜͚̱̙̥͚͎͚̩̼̳̙̖͉̼̥̯̖̘̼̱͕̥̻̤̬̙͇̪̮̖͕̭͓̖͖̪̯͇̭̲̲͈̙̪̼̰̖̙̠͉͔̝͖̲͓͈̩͖̰̜̩͕̣̹̩͕̞̩͉̬̟͙̠̜̞̼̮̝̼̫̝͖̩̼͓̼̬͋͛͗͊̉̌̃̊̀͆̓͑̄̓̈́͐͌͋̒̆̔̽̾͑̔̉͐͗̒͐̌̏̿̄̇̉͂̿̽̇͐̋̈́̇̅̐́̒̅͌̈́͐͑̑͌̇̀̔͆̉̔̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̛͙̫͉̩̙̱̼̮͕̬̙͉͍͙̠͇̞̤͕̺͍̻̹̫͉̮͓̺̦͖̬̠̱̫̥̤̥͖̝̦̘̬̗̥͇͖̪͎̗͚͔̯̫̠̲̖͈͍̘̩̙̗͖͔̲̱̹͈͖̹͔͇̩̩͖̳̭̹̳̼̣̬̭̞̓͆͂͆̒͗̐̏̀̅̈́̃̊̅̈́̔̄̏̀̒̈́̈̊͛̎̌̃͊͐͋̽̽͒̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅő̶̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̨̭̭̤̜̟̩͓̱̘̫͉͈͈̹͉̯͍̮̻̻͚̲͎͙̬̳̲̜̠̥̪͚͓̰̞̹̜̘͈͓͉̥̭̥̮̲̯̲̝̬̙̼͙̻͉̥̩̟̤̙̪̖͓̻̦͉̫̖͉̠̰͚̪̜̝̻͕̞͍̫͓͔̫͇̻͚̜͕̺̭͓̲͚̖̤̜̘͖̭̲̯̥̥͉̠̮̫̤̼͚̯͓́̔̆͑͒̄̌̑̈́̐̇̋́͌̽̈́̌̑̑̊̇͛̄̐̈́̊̈́̅̉̔̇͗̇͛̑͛̊͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̢͈͖͍͖̲͈̰̤͚̹͉̜̖̣͇̺̥̻̖͇̲̙̠̼͔͙̹̫͎̯̼̲̣͇̹̞̙̗̳̬̲̤͙̜̞̟̺̯̝̼̩̼̱͓̺̫̝͎͕̮̲̭̲̗̼̯͉͍͍̖̥͈̙̖͈̞͇͉͓͍̭̮̳̜̠̮̙͙̩̠͖̙͕̜̙͙͓͈͇̯̠̞̘͙̲͕͍͙̜̙̫̓̊̅̎͂́̓́̍̔̀͆̈́̆̿͂̔̇̎͊͛̾͂͗̀̋̋͌̀͌̓̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̶̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̛̛̰̭̺̥͇͓̺̰̠̮̼͎͚̮̤͎͔͕͉̳̥̳͕̤̥͖͕̙̲̺͙͕̩͕̬̯̥̯͇̮̜̹͕̮̜̥̜̹͓̖͚̯͔̖͚͔̙̲͚̣͕̖̹̺̥̜̜̟̗̲̲̰̭̻̝̬̲͖̦͓̮̼̭͙̬̥̝̙̜̙̣̫͕̞̩͉̥̻̌̃̓̑́̀͑̈́͐̉̃͊͐̽̇̏̈́̃́̈́̉̔̊̏̍͗͒̉̾̈́́̊̈́̈́̿͐̔̈́̾̃͗̔͘̕͘̚̕͜͝ͅn̶̡̨̨̛̖̫̞̺̦̜̤̹̘͉̖̥̖̰̞̺̭̩̪̩̹͙̬̐̎͛͒̅̐͊̽̀̾͊͗̃͆̈͒̊̋͊̄̓̓̈͋̀́̓͑̽̆̔̌̔̎͊͋̅͌͗̄̒̑̆̽̇̏̋̿͗̊̐̇̐͊̐̓̽̐̊̐͂̇̍̓̈́̽͒̈́̐͛̉͒͂̓̂̍̄̾͋͒̍̈́̑͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅģ̴̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̟̪̩̱̭̝͎͕̯͕͎͔̩̝̳̙̘̯̹̪̺͎̼̪̳̤̼̘̖͉̜̲͙̺̻̣̞̝͔̱̲̱̥̠͕̰̺̝̱̥͕̫͈̣̹̱̜̰̟̰̜̰̞̳̭̠͖̩̭̯̩͖̪̳̳̤̫̗̜͈̣̼̘̹͙̼̥̣̗̭̟̼̥̻̙͖̙͍͕̝̳̰̞͚̤͙͚̫̲̬͓̬̭̳͎̹̘͕̦̪̙̱͚̤̹͓͉̳̪͈̜͇̯̠̘͖̺̗̜͙̖̼̪̫͕̜̲͓̻̪̬͇̙̩̱͒̋͆͆͊̀̓̎́̓̽̏̓͐̒̒̋̀̐̓̂͑̋̈̐̆̈́̃͋͊̾͋͋̉͂͗͑͋̈̊͊̈̔̊̑̓̓̍͆͛̈́̈̅̆́̉̌͑̏̒͛̀̈́̈̑̔̀̌̍̀̂͊͗̒͆͆͛͐͐́̋̈́́̀̒́̋̈́̋̔̃̂̽̍̿̇͑̽̒̂̀͆̌͋͑̓͒͋̑̈̓̊͗́̏͛͐̊̓̐͛̂͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̯̳̭̻̟͍̫̠͎̹̹͚̥̲̻̮̮̰̯͕̘̞̮̖̼̩̝̰͓̻̜̘̙͉͈̗̺̭͉͇̜̣̳͓̠̖̤͔̪̤͕̳̹̤̠̟͓̱͕̠̼̳͈͈̮͔̱̲͓̟̦̟̤̻͕͉̳̪̥̯̤͓͚͚̺̫̟̣̟̻͔͇̟̤̺̠̰̝̦͉̞̗͕͈̞̝̜̗͚̜̹̙͔̻̼̙͚͉̩͚̩̦̼̤̠̯̞̉̓̂̋̂̾̓͐͌̐͒̀̈͑͊̔͋̾̆̆̇̈́̈́́́͂͐̈͑̊̋̉̌͂̅͒͋́̃̐̅̿̔͑̾̎̈̎̌̏̾͑̀̑̃̈́̍̉̈̂̓͗́͌̇̀̆̆̒̓̒͆͐̂͆͑̌̉̀̈́̅̓̈̽͊̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅm̸̧̢̡̪̤͎̯͈̠͙̙͙̥̻̙̟̫̙̝͔͙̀̌̒̀̅́͑̇̂̓̃̉̎͛̇̿͛̂͊́̊͑̐͊̈́̿̉̅̀̽̿̑̕͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅý̸̩̖̫̺͇̩̱̭̯̈́̈́̽̅̈́̀́̾̆̃̈́͂͑̕͘͠ͅ ̵̢̛̛̗̳͎̪̠̍̋͋͌̄̋̐̈̉́̇̌̅͗̓̈́͂͌̔͊́̇̀̄͂̊̎̌͌̂̍͛͛͒͋̎̈́̔̓̍̅̑́̂̍́̓̌̃̊͂̔̾́̀̽̒͒̃͐͛̈́̀͊̎̀̌̉̒̾̀͗́̓̾̈̇̂̇̿̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͝d̸̢̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̮͖͈̮̫̭͍̻͎͓͇̥͎̮͚̠͍̫̦͓̳̠̪͎̫̭̪̺̳̘̼̳͚̖̼̳̱̮̺̮̩̱̲̪̯̟̞͓̠͖̙͓̝͚́̈̊̋̍̇̀͊̒͛̆͌̌̍̆̃̾̄̑̎͆̊̐̆̄̏̂̅̈̀̈́̅̐̅̕̕ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̧̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̺͇͙͍̩̖̹̺̙͎̖̬̜̩͓͖̮̳̹̯̹̜̳̰̠͍͎̝̗̖̻̬̖̯̫̺̤̠͎̫̹̘̭̝̜̯̪̩̮̥̥̻͇̻̻̹̝̲̘̰̝͇̯̫̻͖̳̫͎͓̠̫̲̟̲̙̗̜̹̠͓͇͎̭̜̳͙̦͙̩̖̣̰͓̩̗̻̞̰̬̪͈͓̫̘̟̱̖̲̘͈̳̦̝̬̥͔̗̝͔̬̑͐͑̂̔̿̿̑̅͂̔͒̾̊͐̏̾̒̿̾̆͋̓͑̃̄́̏̏̓̍͐͒͋͒̈́͌̍͒̍̀̈́̂̓̋͑̀̀͒̿͂̐̆̌͛̎͑̓̾̂̀̿̏̿̇̓̐̋͐̎͛̋́͒͐͋̓̒͆͌̽̾̔̇̒̄͗̇́̔̓́̍̓̈́̈́͛̃͋͌̀̌̐͌̈́͂͑͒͐͂̈̾͒͌̔̂̽̓͗̍̈̊̉̈͋̆̌͑̑͂̇̑̔͂̔̑̆̌̀͒̊̊̎̈́́̅̆̀̓͌͒͌͛̐̈́͊̈̌͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅç̴̨̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̯̲̬̘͔̩͎̬̺̲̰̞̖̱̮͕͎͚̥͉̠̗̤͉͖̤̞̹̲͙̤̦̹̣̖͖̳͚͖͎͇̜͙̫̺̥̹͍͎͔̖̺̥̳̠͖̘̺̙̙͇̣̙̬̟̰̠̘͔̯͓̲̫̰͚͎͖̜̖̻͎̼̞͔̖͖̗̠̯͔̯̺͚̥͔̟̘͇̘̻̰͇̞͇̰̱̭̪͙̟̭͖̦̞̝͇̙͖͔̣͔͕̞̯̘̯̗̼̱͎̹̙͓̖̪̬̖̮̪͚͕̞̭̹̗̤̠̱̙͗̾̉͆̄͛̿̇̂̏̅̔̐̅͐́̌̈̐̌͋̍̇̄̆̍̈̿̅̑̈͊̑̏͌̔͂͊̄̉̇̈́͑̐͌̈͒̀̋̒̋̀̿̿̾̍͋̈́̃̄̓̈́̎͌̏̊̀̂̓̀̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅi̴̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̛̳͓̹̹͈̻̖̗̲̝͈̖̙͚̺̺̮͔̪̘̤̖̗͎̞̦̹̥͔̭͍̟̮͎̪̭̤͙̤͙̖̮̩̞̲̞̯̺̒̈́̆̐̀͗͊̓̊́͐̇̈́͌̐̅̓̽̀̃͛̿̇̈̅̈́̾̀̾́͑̎̋̾̔̃͆̈́́̀͗͋̈́̋̐̍͛͛̎̈͑̒͋͊̅͑͐̅̓̉́͂̿̄̑͗͊̀̓͆͛̔̀̔͐̒̅̾̐͆̓̎̑̈́̓͐̀̆͒̈́̇͒̊͂̽͊́̅̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͠͠s̶̢̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̛͎͙̯̹̪̘̜̻̼͔̗̰̳̖̘̮̟͇͓̩͙̳͍̫̹̞̤̣̺̝͓͍̩͓̯͕̹͈̠̠̖̼̮̺̖͕̜͙̱̼̤̼͉̬̤̪̝͕̲̪͇̠̱̰͉̯̦̖̣̝̘̻̻̞̫͔̮̮̙̰̜̭̩̞͛̔̏́͋̈́̽͒̌̈́̀̓̂̃͐͂̾̔́̍̇̐̊̈́̽́̿̽͋͆́̍͆̀̉̎̉͂́̎̊̊̓̊̇͋̀̈́͒̃͐͂̀̌̅̋͐͒̑̂͋͂̋̏͐̋̔͋͐̃̓̂̏͋͛͂̂̓͋̓̀͌̔̔͋̿̎̇̑̂̑̎̏̈́͗̓̎͛̋͑̑̌̐̑̎̓̾̀̉́̋̏̐̿̉̂̆̍̂̏̀̑͌̈́̽̉́̋̓͐́̓̃̓͛͒̇́̉͐̇͆̿̈́̆͌͛̍̆̂͛̀̐̋̉̀͆̉̃̒̈͋̄̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĩ̵̡̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̪̺̥̞̜͔̰̗̠̰͉̤̬̮̞̗̙͚̳̬͇̳̰͓̗̗̙͙̭̱̰̬̦̦̺͉͓͓͉͇̼̬̦͕͎͎͙̻̠̳̠͖̱͕̹͚̻͚͓͖̭̝̲͔̭̘̻̗̻͈̬͔̞̺̹̤̹̤͎̲̤͇͈̗̫̼̘̤͈̤͙̝̘̙̩̤͉̖͉͓͈̪̰̖̭͖͕̝̼͇͍̼͈̫̠͖̠̣̯̮͖͎̺̥̼̖̘̞̖̬͎̪͓̗̺̦̗̤̝̫̝͈̳͚̑̓͐͛͛̍͒̅͂̇͗͊̅̉̋́̒̏̃̿̓̉̍̃͌̆̀̿͂̈̄̾̀̎͑͊̈̊͒̔̐͆̂̆̓̎͒͐̒͆̃̋́̔͑̄̀͑̋͛͆̋̈́̈́̾̀̃̍̏͆̌̏̿̿̄͋̅͆͐̇̉̍̈́͐̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̼̹̹̥̘̫̞̟̰̤̼̰̥̗͕̙̯͚̻̗͔̙̻͙̰̣̼̺̤̳̥̦̫͎̭̯͕̗͍̳͚̟͓̝̖̫̟͖̗͙͎̺͚̰̮̥͈̦̹̥͍͖̺̻̗̳̠̝̳̩̦̺͓͍̰͚̰̬͙̦̥̩̰͕̺̦̙̩̫̖͇̱̱̳͕̘̖̣͙̻̱̰̹̦̺̣̲̪̎̽͐̐͂͒̒̓͌́̎͂̄͆̒̒̏͐̎̔͐͊̀̂͗̓́̂̿̌͒̉̂̋͑͛̈̂͐̈́̇͋̈́̔́̅̄̽̔̄̀͂̆̌͆̉̔͋̉̈́̐̽͒̈́̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̴̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͕̰̝̘̘̜̩̜̤̻̭̝͚̗̥̗̬̭̠͉͚̬̩͖̟̣̪͓̲͔̼̳̩͉͎̮͉̘̞̳̻̣̦̠̻̺͕͓̟̪͈͙͇̦̥̤̯̦̳̦̹̝̪̙͖̞̩̫͖̗̭̲͎͎̥̝̯̺͖̝͍͉̻̤̼̼͙̰͍͓̘͇̬̦̖̉̈̀̋̒́̓̌̒͂̾̀̓̉̍̆̒̈̊̓̾͗̓̏̓̑̒͆̏͂͋̃̀́͌̏̎͂̀͋̔̿̽́͋̇̏̓̅̿̋͊̊̎͆͒͆͂́̌͒̉͂̂̈́̌̈́̂̓̌́͂͆̾͐̆̎̓͊̄͛́̒̿̓͒̒̓̆̾̂͂̓̃̿͌̓̔̈̈́̅͗̊̎͑̐̋͂̑̇̌́̄̅̄̊͆̍̌̔̇͒̀̿͋̑͂̒̈̏͋̄̐̿̾͊̈́̾̈́́̑̅̔̾̂̈́̆͗̆̄͗͂̓̆̓̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̛̦̠̰͎͖̱͔͇͉͉̪̘͓̖̮̰̔͗͂̽̈̇͆̉͂͌̂͗͛̂͐̉̂́̔̃͐͐͊̈́̾̀̆̈́̅͑̎̑̅͂̈́̓͗͆̀̈́́̋̄͒̃͊̓͑̅͌̈́̀̐͌̓̐͌̃́̄̔͑̋̊̈́̉̆̊͌͗̆̀̎͋̈́̌͌̈͐͐̂͌̈͂̌͛͗͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅt̶̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̥̼͎̥̟̼̞͚̝̗̖̱̘͈̟̪͉͍͚̟͕̪͔̪̖̠͕̘̖͙͇̘̦̜̖̙̭̹̘̻̯̻̠̭̩̯̹͎͇̣̜̙̭̬͈͓̣̱̰̻̪̱̜̤͕̳͉̤̬̟̗̣̺̯͇͈͓̬͕̤͙͉͇̤̔̀̈̒̀̿͊̄̌͗̽̈́̐̑͌̏̈́̂̂͆̀̓̾̇̾͗̌͂́͋͗̓͊͊͂̇́̆͋̉̓̋͂̉̉̃͗̔̏̓͆̽͒̽̑̉̈́́̔̍̓͊̓̿̒̆̍͗̃͆̊̏͛͐̍̉̑̏́̄̃͐͑́͒̌̌̀͗̽̄̏͂̈͗̓̈͗͆̀̌̓̄̋̋͊͌͆͒͂̊̅̅́͋͌͋̄̔͐̽́̾͂̀̈́̈͊͌̍͛̋̍̒̀͒́̂̐̈́͐̓̓͒̄̓͛̓̿́̈͛̒̒̇͆̇̒̀̓͂͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̶̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̙̯̬͕̗̣͉̠͔̞̖̤̘̜̙̟̻͇̟̗̳̳͚͖̲͍̪͔̠͓͓̩̪̭͚̖̼͍̘͓̝̩̗̥̜̲̜̝̹̣̻̪͈̬̙̙̱̠͙̟͓̖̮̟̘̹̣̹̬͇̮̖̺̲̣̝̤͖̳̖̳̻̍́̐͂̎̀̽̆̌̅̄͂̉̑̑́̌̉̍͑̄͛̀͛̒͌͌̔̍͛͗͑̓͊̓͗̃̾̂́̐̓́͌̽̊͊͒̀̉̐͆͒̋̆̾̋̅̀͌̈́͋͑̑̊̍͋̄͆͊͊̌̇͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̧̛̛͚͇̤̠̜̠̯̮̭̭̺̫̰͇̱̯̹̳͈̪̲̝̬̬̪͓̹͕͓̫̝̹̼̹̩̩̯̻̳̝̰̣͔͙͍̲̥̳̲̙͉̝̩̙̣̹̜͔̫̲̲̮̖͎̜̤̬͉͉͖̞̬̝̮̤̲̤̲̼̟͕͖̜͉͈̗̞̘̳̯͎̰̺̙͎̫͕̤̼̺̻͎̩̬̦͈̩̺͉̜̙͍̠͎̖̥̞͉̰̗͔͚̣͙̺͓̺̙̭̺̱̫̰͚͇̗̟́̒͒͆̈́̊̂̋̾͗͑̑͌̇͂͑̌͆̿͌͋̏̋̈́̓͒͊͐̍͗̓̃͗̊͑̓̄̎̀̓̌̀͋̈̾͑̀̀̋͐͌̔̊̔̒̐̑̐̌̋͗̍̌̎͑̿̓̀̍͌̄̔̌͗̓̇̽͋̇͒͒͂̿̄͛̏̓̃̾̏͋͂͆͆̀̄͆͌̒̒̊͗͛͛̾̋͋́̔̈̔̒̆̑͂̽̌̃̍͒̈̓̈́̍̾̒̋̊̀̈̊̈́͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛͕̱̫̪̩̪̦̠̯̖͎̻͉͈̝̳̫͈͖̤̻̠̰̼͓͈͙̲̗͔̯̻̦̼̰̼̺͔̤̠̹͔͙̞̤͈̹͔̦̞̯͇͎͕̮̠̣͉̫̙̳̳͔͇̯̮̲͎̲̞̟̞̭̹͇͓̯̗͉̙̹̣͉̫̣͍̙͚̺̲͔̠̳̹̹̤̝̰͍͉͓̺̪̖̗̣̪̣̜͇̥̙̙͓̪͍̜̰̬͚͖̜̫̞͕̯̜̰͍̟̝̲͙̻̬̠͕̻̠͚͉̮̰͇͎͕̤͈̱̗̹̪͔̖̜͕̣̯͚̗͚̦͎̥̥̺̪̯̫̹͕̦̰̠͙͇̞̜̯͖̈́͛͋̈́̈́͐͂̒͂̐̾̿͂͆̉̃̓̅͛̉́̄̓̿̃̔̍́̂̍͒͑̅͊͛͂̐̏̎̓̃͑͐̾̿̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅớ̵̧̡̛̛͈̩͇̘̱̣̬̰̯̭̹̖͓̻̱̭̻̤̦̣̦͇͇̯̠̟̟͔̠̼̻̼͓͙̥̦̤̭̻͍̮̯̦̼̥̘̙̜̗͕͕̫͇͇͔̱̺̣̙̳̲̺̹͍̥͍͍̩̗͚̻̩̀͗̇̎̔̎̔̓̅̓̀̔͛̏̀̈́́̈́̽̄̍́̿̊̏̆̇̌̿̅̿̈́̃̇̽͐̔̿̑̔̓͂̈́̿̾̄̀̽̓̿͐͗̀̇̈̉̿͒͗͒̿͆̈́̏̀̽̓̄́͂̓̂͊͑̐̄̕̚̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̖̰͚͈̦͕̺̹͇̤̣̩̲͙̦̝͓͍̝̟̬̯̫͉̖͉̹̠̟̞̜̜̤͓̮͇̮̫̰͖̣͎͙̹͉͙̱͚̠̤̳͓͚̱̺̺̟̞͎̟̱̹̦͎̗̱̮̹͚̠̝̭̦͖̙͕̳̘̤͕̻̝̲̣̬̟͕̼͚̣̖͎̝͓̩̰̪̮̽̎͐̊̃̐̂͌̋̅̾̅͌̋͊̾͆̄́̈͛̒͗͋̈́͊̆̾̊̆̂͐̽̏̌̎͒̀̌̏̄̈́̏̋̀̃̽̿̎̈͂̾̔̀̀͑̽̿̉́͌͆̔̓̽͂̎̍̈̅̈́̈́͗̊̆̐̾̽̓̃̌͒̆̒̈͛͆̀͌́͋̀̈́̾̈́̓̈́̆͋͋́̈́͑̓͂̀͑̉̈̀̓̍̒͊̆̈́̍̈̓̓́͂̍͑͑͆̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅs̵̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̙̱̪̤̖͚͖͖̲͍͚̭̞̫͈̰̯͓̫̮̘̣̪̠͚͍͚͙͍̱̞̦̥̤͎̯̭̰̹̰̣̻̼͓̼̟̭̹̗͔̬͇̺̫͉̳̜̰͎͇̱̹̥͍̠̺͓̻͎̟͍͔̰̜͇̝̳̘̝͙͈̖͇̲̭͈̟͈̹͙̩͖̝̥̋̐̀̍̄̍̈́́̂̿̐̈́͛͆̏̽̓́̐̽̈̈́̾͂̅̓̑̂̄͌̓͐̽͐̑̍͂́́͆̓̂̀̍͑̾̃̈́̊̍̉̒̔̈́̎̎́̎͂̓͑̂̄́͋̿͒̓̏̍̔́̌̔́͊͐͊̓̉̀͑̿̈̉̈́̒̍͗̇͛̏̆́̈̀̐͛̄̊̆̍̍̓́̐͛̃͌̓̅̂̏̉́̈́̇̀̂̈̑͊̀̆̔̇̍́͐̃̆̆͊̀̋̔̄̄̿̀̒͋͒̽́̐̓͌̏̈́̋̍́́̈́͑͑̆̾̋̈̒̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅờ̷̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̖̖̩͓͔͔̝̼̮͓͖̰͔̪̩̞̮̘͎͉͈̹̲̖̺̞̪̰̘̲͉̱͓̙͎͈̱͖̩͉͇̻̭͎̥̹͕̙͙͙̪̬̹̗̜̺̬͉̞͓̠̟̰̠̬͔͎̦͕̗͉͍̹̥̜͉͍͎̲̰͔̲̮͖͙̳̭͇̻̥͇̣̪̞̺̥̯͇͎̝̹͔͎͙̤̗̰͔͙͉̤͖͔̙͓̪̞̤͓̮͙̥̦̖͕̪̟̩̭͕̹̩̫͔̖̺͈̟̟̖͇͇͈̠̝̲͓͓̺̳̫̪̦̯͇̤̠̘̺̙̩͔̙̳̞̩̫̻̈̎̊͂̂͒̾́͒͌́͒͑̔͊͑̔͊́͋̐̈́̉̏͐̓̀̆̏̄̊̓̀̓̎͂̈́̓͌̒̈̓́͑̿͒̽́́̀̇̾̅̾̿̏͛̈́̂̈̍̃͌͌̔̓͌͂́̈́̑̽͂̂̉̈́̈̀͒͂̓̀͋̈̏͐͗̊̇̓̈͊̅̍̌̽̾̌͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̡̨̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̱̜̹̹̖̻̥̘͎̫̼͈̜̙͚̗̟̺̭̹͇̮̩̼̣̘̤̱͎͇͎͈͙͎̖͓̣̮͔͎̩͈͎̮͔̤͇͙̹̝̝̜͈̣͍̘͎̩̟̻̙͇̤̞̱͕͖̗͉̟͍͙͕͕͉͓̹̬̣̰͕̲̫̯̭͈̫̼̭͍̝̗̤̠͔̼̮̭͕͖̭̟̰̱̝͍̖̰͓̼͎͓̮̭̫͔̘͔͓̻̝̰͈̲̞͕͗̉̌̄̑̿̐̄͗̉̄́̌̍̈́̋͑̒̿͋̒͛͌̒̉́̐̂͑̔̍̆̽́́̀̑͛̾̅̈́́͒͌͋̈͛̈́͌͒̈́̇̋̅̐̈͑̿́̈͗̀̀̔̈͒́̏͊̂̐͒̄̈́̓̅̾͌̆̍̃͂̍͐̓̐̄̾́͒͋͋̈̄͋̔͗̓͐́͊̓̊́̈̊́̄͋́͌̃́̽̆̐̌͒͗̈̏͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̧̛̲̺̮͖̠͍̘͉̣͈̲̹͎͔̠̠̟͇̩̝̜̻̫̩̖̖͕̼̳͇̘̼͖̪͖̊͂̔͗͒̽͆̂́͂̄̐̋̒͌̔͊͌́̀̾̄̄̀̾̈́̔̎̒̈́̎͊̀̎͒̉̓̎̄̑̒̔̈́͋̂̏̉̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝"̷̨̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̘͔̞̬̤̫̠͚̖̩͔̟͈̲̪͔̪̣̩̮̝͚̥̣̳͖̹͍͈͔̖͈̫̤̬̟̥͍̖͎͎̣̮͈͚͎̠̙̦͉̗̻̹͓͚̣̈́̓̈̏͋͐̃́̀͌̅̎̍͐̂͂̇̅̾̃̑̾͛̑̎͂͂͌̀̎̄͂̑̋̈́̿̆͛̐̍̃͒̈́̋̉͆̾̓̽̌̓̈́͑̈́̀̋͒̌̎͐̑̂̆̀́͌̄͊̆́͆̍̌̈̀̈́̀̔̂͂͂̂̏̽̽̇̓̔́̑̀̾̂̽́̉̏͊͆̾͐̓̍̃̌̾̽̐̃̈́͗͛͑̊͆̔̓̓͑͌͑̓̂͒̌̍͐̌͂͒̓̃̃̆̈͂̆̔̈́͂̏͌̿̈́̎͌͋͋̇́̊̀̀͗̋́̐̎̉̿̽̈́͐̌̿́̄̈̓͆̈́͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ḭ̴̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̗̺͍̖̗̠͎͙͍̻̫̜͇̣͙̞̰͍̱͚͙̙̱̻̙̖͔̰͚̰̜̺͔̬̱̫͚̠͈̼̝͈̠̪̩̗͉͉̮͇̲͇̫͚̯͕͕͚̱̤̪̗͍̜̳̹̬̖͙̝͓̮̝̙̤̘̤̣̬̜̹̙͓̬͕͈̲͕̺̘̞̖͍̩͓̟̙̥̭̣̗̯̪͎͕̻̻̜̩̀͒͐͋̊̑̄̒̀̈͌̈̽̌͗̌̈̈̄̓͐̇̈̑̇͛̾͒̄̽̋̍̄̈́̈̈́̑̓͑̿̽̀̔̽̎͂̊̀͐̓̏̄͒́́̅̇̽͋͑̍̂̏̏͗̇̈́̇̉̇̽̋̀͂͒͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̴̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̰̫͖̤̰̠̩͎̱̘̦͈͓͚̹̥̤̖͔͙͍̩͎̯̯̪̟͇̞̗̼̠̣͙̳̯͍͖͚̣̠͊͐̋̓̅͛̓̽̓̒̄̒̿̾́͛͆̀̌̽̇̈́̒̂̍̂̄͒̆̆̽̄͌̈́̃̍̊̄̐̿̊̂̅́̄͂̍͋͂̆̉͊͑́͋̀̒̎̎̃̿̓́̏̃̈́̆̎͆̂̐̐̋͊̾̀͑̒̃̂̏͋͌͌̃̿͛͑́͑͋̈́̈̐̅̅̑̎͗̈̄̄̀̊̐̄̈́͐̒̑̽̉̍͂͆̇̍̆̏̈́̈́͛̇͋̿̆̆̉̀̆̒̈́̃̑͛̆͗͒̅͌̉͒͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̢̨̢̧̧̡̛̜͙̘̺̘̗̖̝̱͍̬̯͉̟̮̱̜̬̹̠͙̙̖̮̼̞̙͎̱̲̻̼̭̠̲͇̖̮̺͎̪͇̬̖͔͉̥̟̞̯̟̪̬̤̦̻̤̣̪̦̭̗̜̠̣͎̹̰̼̼̩̙͐́͒̊̈̌̄͗̑̀͜ţ̵̡̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̝͖̫͇͔͖̝̬̫͍̘̮̦̗̩̣̼͇̟̠͙͇͇̲̜̥̤͙̤̜͔̮̻͉͇̰͙̳̝̙̫̭͎̪̝͙͇͚̪̩̥̼̣̗͚̹̮͖̼̥̝̳̱̬͎̥̦͖̩̟͕̦͇̰͙͖̟̯̮̩̦̹͎͔̗̪͔̼̞̟̩̼̹͚͚̝̰̗͍̫̯̥̝̯͕̥̮̰̲͓̫̜̳̻̞̰̮͓̞͖̘̫͇̬̯̞̱͈͚͙̣̩͔̆̈̎́̎̄̎͊̆͒̇̇̐̋̀̐͛͆̃̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅh̴̢̺͚̩̭̭͆̓̌̊͂̿̀͗͊̎͋̍͗̓̾͗̈́̀̈̑̎̑̂͗́̒̈́̄͂̾̈́̊́̈́̐̍̽̋̉̅͑́͆̈̂̓͊̐͐̆̉̐̈̎̔͂̀̐̇̇̈́̾͋͋͆̾̈͊̒̎͐̀̍̑̋̉͗̃̍̑̈́͂̋̿́̉͒͆͋͐͛̀̄̀̀̓̈́̽͛͑̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝a̶̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̯̟̝̤̱̼̼͎̼̩̼̞̬͖̺̲͚̩̗̣̲̠̗̤̼̫̣͉̞̞̬͉̲̯͓̲̬̭̯̘͚̞̺͎͈̯̩͙̹̼̤̜̳̥̬͓͉̳̤̣͕̣͖̯͉̻̲̟͈̰̻̩̠̳̩̦̲̼̘̟͍̝͍͍̪̤̼͙͙͍̺͙̠͓̦̖̯̣̰͇͍̫̪̩̱̹͔̺͓͎̺̼̳̯͉̻̫͍̤͎̹̠̳̳̦̦̪͈͖̗͖͇͈̱͇̟̬̙̩̠͚̼̦̳̭̩̠̖̱͚͚͇̦̗̥̘̣̤͎͍͈̠̱͖͖̼̥̬̬̻̱͍̣͉͊͌͐͗͂̽́́̑̌̓̑͗̉̃̀̿͒̎͋̉̒̈́̀̌̅͂͂̽͆́̄͗͐̂͂̎͋̿̔́̈̃̌̓̀̀̌̔̋̈́̓̾̈́̋̀̂̔͋̿͑̓̈́͌̉̉͂͐̌̈́͐͗̽̎̆͗͛͛͑͊̏͊͛̌̎͆̃̀͋͛́͆́̒̂̒̈̋́̅͊̍͛͊́̾̀͆̇̿͒͂͗̍̇̔͂͆͋̄̓͂̐̈́̋̌̄͌̓͐̈́̆͒̉͊̐̒̃̀̊̓̈̂̓͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̧̢̡̛̛̼̺̤̥͈̗̻̗͎̻͙̠̭̟̘͉̹̖̬̣̥̘̝̹̥̯̘̘̗͉̦͎̯̠̜̙͎̱͖̰̲̗̍͑̓͑͊̊̄̀͒̓̀̋̀͑̽̅̈̎̆͛̓͂͑̓̇̈̓̀͐̋̊͆͊̈́͊̉̓̆͐̈́͂͐̃̒̑͂̈́̅̓̎̒̿̍͛̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̢̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̙͎̻̜̤̞̦͉̭̣̘̞̦͔͈̠̜̞̳͕͚͈̖̖̱̰̘̹͙̻͚̲̹̱̖̼̼͈̼͍͎͙̱̱̫̗̹͓̥͎͚̼̠̠͉͉̬̥̺͙̟̩̺͕̠͇̺̼̳̹͉͖̳̗̳͕̤̬̝̳̟̬̱̟̣̮̹͉̮̞̎͋͗̈́̿͐̍̄͌́́̿̄̔͋̽̿̓͒̅̈̒̋̽̀̎̍̀͆̿̓͐͗̈̄̋̌̇̋̾̐̓͛̈́͊̎̀̾̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠į̴̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͈͇̠̼̪̻̘̯͚̩̰̭͕̩͉̣̝̲̠̟̫̦̟̩̥̳̖̬̠̰̪̠̤̖͖̥̙͕̱̤͎̰̅̋̉̇̑̐͋̏̊̉͒̇̎̓̆͋̈̎̌͊͐̈́̔̔͗̌͌̄̀͌́͑̀̈́̈́̈̿̏̑̃̈́̂́̽̓̀̈͆͌̒́̔̆́̀͛̆͑̑́͌̍̏͗̇̈́̔̉̽̔̓̃̍͐̂̐̆́͆̒͛͐̒̉̋̃͂̎̌̈́̈́͋̔̐̒̏̈́̿͂̃̀͊͋̉̓̐̃̉̓͂͗̄̂́̐̔̐͐̇͗̓̑̾͊̍̽̊̋̊̎̾̃͌́͐̈́͒̏̇̾̿̓͋̒́͗͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝t̶̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̞͖͍̞̤̟̩̦͈̟͕̳̻̘͎͇͈̠̳̹̺̜̻͖̼̣̪̜̗̩̯̜̮͍̫̫̺͈͔̫̙̰̭̲͕͛̌́̑̈́͗̀͋͗̍͒̀͌̑̊͆̊̋͑̃̔͑̽̒͆̾̒̊̉̂͋͆͗̿́͐͒͌̽͑͌͗́͊̅̂̿͗̀̀̀͂̄͋̇̅̓̓̂͒̿̈́̽͒̎́̇̀͐͊͗́͐̂̇̓͒̔͊̿̿̋̆̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ'̵̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͚͍̠̞͖̼̣̰̬͕̯̙͖̟̼̦̼̖̫̪̯̞̦͇͉̣̜͓͕̭̭͔͉̱͍̰̖̣̤̠̘̮̻͉̱̳̫͔̳̜̯͍͎͚̗͚̯̲̞͙̜̜̹̪̙̰͕̱͇̬̻̤͚͔͎͔͙͓͙͈̖̫̖̞̳̙̦̱̟͎̟͈̠̭̜̦̝̺̬̖̼͕̝̯͔͈̙̰͚̰̹̪̞͇̮͓̫͉̝͔͔͚̯̠͙̭͙͓̻̥͇̟̜̫̠̙͊̿̀͛͗̒͗̓̎̅̐̃̈͂́̄̀̂̍̆͆̌͗̽͆̇͋́̉̏͋͆̆̈́̾̎͆̉͊̓̀͗͛̆̄̋̍̑̐́͋̏̿̈́̌̔̈́͐̃̔̽̋͗̃́͗́̃̅͊̾̈́͌͆̄́̀͒̊̾̽̈́̿̋͌͑̂̿̉̽̿͆̽̾̿̀̍͌̊̓̏̐̉͆͛̿̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅs̷̢̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̪̫̘̳̘̝̙͓̟̼̫̩̙͚̟͉͚̦̥̤̖̬̣̭̗̰̻̣̞͈̗͉͙̹̗̝̘̳̻͉̦͇̣̫̫͎̯̱͕̗̹̣̩̪̱̭͔̬̞͈͕̞̺̱͖͙͕͕͎̜͓͔̖͕͈̰̻̦̻͙̣̦̮͓̬͙̭̩̗͚̯͓̱͚̫̬͙̠͔̫̲̦̜̯̝̻̙̖̻̬̱͕̫̣̱̫̮̻̦͉̖̲͉̳̙̤̖̙͇̙͕̳̜͕̗̩̳̥̭̫͖͔̘͕̰͉̭̘̗͇̳̙̹͕̝̼̥̼̐̎̑́̈́͒͊̐̾̏̉͗̍̂̊̊̎͆͑̂̓͐̊̃̄̀̀̆́̈́̉͋̒̅͐̐̏̓͂̔̎͊̈͌͂̋̕̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̛̦̜̝̖̭̥̼͔͇̟̥̟̹͎̱̪̤̮͔̜̗̩̪̖̦̗̦͍̜̪̲̠̗̩̥̜̬͈̫̜̹̠̦̭͇̳̫̯̯͈͍͔̘̪̱͈͉̥̣̦̖̤̪̭̹͎̝̼͔̫̥̦̬̫͚̝͚̼͙̺̙͕̙̹͔͉̖̤̬̤̮̲̝͕͎̲̪̰͕̘̭̗̹̻̤̹̩͇̯̠͎͔̱͙̺̠̖̼̻͙̘͔̞͕̜͓͉̝͚̺͉͔̫̖̹̯̠̗̬̗́̔̃́̓͊̀̇̊͊̈̇̊̂̈́͋̂͋̽͊̂̈́̇̍̔̎̑̌̽̀͗̈̊̓͂̀̌́͋̿̈́̉́̍̐̽̄̈́͂͂̿̍͐̓̂̌͛̏͋͑̈́́̓͛̊͒̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅḃ̸̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̨̧̡̧̢̧̛̯̜̻̱͓̟̟̖̲͎̟̱̤̻͔̪̣̰͕̖̙̟͉͕̺̝̜̯̫̠̳̲̞̤̯͈̞̲̳͓͖̻̝̬̖͈̠̞̖̭͕̞̻͉̮̭̠̮̫̺̫̪͕͍̼̗͎̣̫̹̳̺̖͉͕̟̝̝̰͔̞̠̪̘̗̹̼͚͚̞͎̟͈̮̘͉̖̪̩̗̰̭̤͔̱̜̹͖̫̺͇̲̻̩̹̤̺̥͎̻͍͔̻͕̥͓͙̙̠̼̥̳̳̜͋͒͑̆̒̌̎͐͂͗̈̔̿̎͗̿́̒͆̿̎́͌͗́́̏̀̀̾̑̂̆̋͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̢̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̠̪̮͎̗̮͈̲̻̥̦͈̝̗̮̭̤̱̻͚̰̮̙͚͈̺̙͇̟͓̱̣̬̝̳̣̬̠̖͒́́̋̆̓͗͑̀̈͊͆͑̈́́͒̄͐̈́̌̉̍̒͗̈̆̒͒͋̾̔̑́̔̀̎̔͌̓̽̂̇̓̉͐̄̑̐̽̽̌̊͆̀͌͐̉̍̽̐͊́͗̂̆̿̀̑̒̾͐̎̿̓̈́͑̀̏̊̈́̅͌̈́̏́̏̈́̆̌̂́̽̈́̒͋͂̄͌͐̎̂͒̔̈̓̍̈́̏̑̋͂̍̑̊̉̑̉̀̌͗̆̀͋͋͐͗̎̈́̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅę̸̧̢̨̡̢̢̡̛̻͓͚̗̱̹̦̳̝̩̥̭̗̫̱̺͎͈̮͔̰̪̹̖̦̬̰̲̹̦̞͈̳͓̝̯̹̲̦̪̘͎̥̮͉͖͔͖̳̗͇̖͓͎̙̘̼̙̜̥̰̹͎͚̖̱̳͍̘̣̤͔͓̳̮͖͇͎͐͑̄̂̍́̃̂̾̂̓͐̓̈̉̑̉̇̉̾̒̇̈́̓͊͂͛́̋̉͆͑̐͂̀̆̓̍͒́̊̑͋̓͑̏̎͗̇̕̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅa̷̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͎̺͚̺͓̺̜̼͙̻͍͍̹͕̲͔͍̫͎̗̩̼̰̞̻̝̙͓̫̫͉͇̜̭̜̩̺̜͍̟͔͙̹͇̯̹͍̺̺̣͕̤͕̬̝̪̹͍̩͙̱̹͚͕̩̬͇̪̤̤̞̟̪̟̩̝̪̟͖̦̪̦͔̲̙̮̣͉̬̺̥̲̹̣͉̺̱͚̼͚͍͈̲̹̦̱͕̮̻̭̲͍̗̮͔͍̤̤̹͕̥̼͖͕͙̙̠͍̱̘̰̰̬̼̣̰͖̲̙͖̖̣̦̅̆͒̆̊̑̑̀̈̀̎̆̀͊̍̾̾̎͂̆̋̒̈̈́̍̈́̋̓̾͌͛̆͊̇̀̍͊̿̀̒̿̒̊͌̉́̐͗͒̽̂̓͛̌͂̊̈́̉͂̒̐͗̿̎̂̈͋͑̈́́͑̀̈́͋̈̈́̈́̄̂͐̈́̅̅̽́͆̃́̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̡̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̖̠͓̦̞̖͇̻̘͎̜̖̝̖̬͙̪̫̬͖̣̩̱̙͕͍̼͈̙̗̗̮͖̦̳̬̥̗̝͓̙̠̗̳̘͔̖͈͚̗̥̠̳̦͓̖̯̪͕͇̯̼̗̗̜̝̞̯̺̯̗͖͓̲̫̩̰͙̤͚̞͇̗͖̟̞̖̼̙̘̠͔̯͍͇͈̙̺̗̲͍̺̠͎̥̞̼̣̙͓̖͍̜̠̳̜̜̠̲͍̗̳̤͈̤͖͚̹̞̼͍̹͈̮͇̣̗̮̪̙̪̞̺̣̱̟̺̗̱̱͍̟̲̬͓̦͎̖̳̼̞͎̹̣̲̣̲͚̄͋͂̑̓̏̃̋̿͂͛̏̿̆̑͒̓̋́̈͑͋̋͑̓́̍̀̄̿̂̇̀̔̏̀̈́͒̔̋̎̎̅̾̐̓͊͆͛͆͋̎͒́͋̐̓̓͒̒́̈́͒̌͐̈́͐̄͛̉͋̒͂̒̉̅̒̽̆̍̂͐͋̓̑͋͆̋́̊̏̔̍̽̃́̈́̈́̀͊̊̇̏̑̂̇̇̊̾̓̍̈̃̈́̑̓̅̌̽̓̄͗̈́͊̓̏̉̅̂̈́̈́̇͋̋̌̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̶̢̡̛̛̛͔͇̟̱̝̰͍̻̬̣̺͙̼̻̬͎̺̬͈͇͕̩͔͚̟̻̫̝̼̯͇̪̰͍̥̥̻͙̞̮̺͖̝͈̙̝͖̣̃̽̐̽̓̍̎̾̆͛̋͒̊̈̎͒̈́͌̌͋̐̐̈́̈́̐̎̔́̈́̍̔̅͊̊̍͑́̋̑̑̄̆̂̉̍̃̉́̿̏̒̉̈̂̀̾͒͐̂͆̋͗̃̒̎̔̌̌̓͊̄̈́͊̎͊̍̆̎͂̉́̅̄̀̍̽̉̇͋̈́̈́̀͑͐͑̎̃̌̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͠͝͠͝͝i̴̢̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̪̭͇̻͓̹̬͚̼̦̖̳̰͍̻̥̤͙̣̲̫͉͈̥͓̝̝͓̳͈̘͇͉̮͎̠͍̱̯̯̗͇͈̝͙̘͕͈̖̘̫͙̒̑̽̓̈́͑̈͂̔̒̌̃̅̃̿̎̔̆̍̄̐̑̌͂̈́̑̊̃͐̊̏̿͐͛͗̊̾̈́̊͊́̒̓̈̇͐̃̓̀͐̍̊̒̈́͆̍͊́̋̇̀̾̅̒̍̊̎̈́̄̽́͛͐͂͋̏̿͐͒͑͗͑̂̓̈́̇͂̊̍̊̅͊̄̋͛̈́̀̈͋͒̀̄̈͐̔̈́̾͐̓̑̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̵̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͎̮̝̯̱̙̹̞̰̹̥͈̖̙͓̗̯̹͔̟͙̜͙̹̻͕̪͎̳̘͚̤̳͍̺͔͖͉̱̻̠̥̝̲̗̳͚̥̻͇͍͙̠̙̞̦̯͔̳̹͍͈̒͗͋̌̉͗̎̀͐̊̆̈́̐̅̉͑͋́͊̓̄̊̏̈́̂̋̒͌̃̉͂̌͑͆͑̽͆̆̋̄̑̄̄̿̎̿͐̅̉̽̈́̀̅͊̈̇̐͐̈́̈́̉̃͌̈́̆̇͗̔͆͑̈́͒͑̐̉̌̎̽̀̀̓̃̈́̄̍̍͗̾͋͆̆͂̂͌̀̓̀̑̉̓̃̇͐͛̈́̎͆̿̂̅̆̄̀́̅̓̀̈́̓̎̽͋̋͐̏͑́̃͒̒̈́̈́͆̃̍̀̎̉̓̏̍́͆̆͒̀̋̋͑͌̓̋͂̄͊̃͗́̑̈́͒͌̓̑̓͑́̓̑̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅg̴̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̘̰̹̬̯͓̟̲̤̗̥̠͍͉͈̱̣͔̣̠͙͈̬͉̯̰͖̻̝̺̼̞͔͓̠̖̗̥̖̰̟̳̘̼̹͔̖̳̳͍͔̟͚̲̝̺̞͚̣̘̹̩̳̟̳̻͉̫̰͙̮̯̩̟̼͖̮̩͍̻͚̘̥̮̱̝͈̝͕̱͇̖̼̩͋̀͌͌̂͌͗̈́̈̐̊͒̓͑̈͂̀͑́̑͗̾͌͆̄́̆̍̃͒͑̅̏͋͂͂̂̅̇̄́̓͆͌͂̅̀̽̄͛̐͊̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ.̸̡̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̡̡̬̰̙͓͔̲͔̭̬͉̳̣̳͉̳̜̱͚̣͓̙͔̪̬͉̣͔̩̬̙̼̬̤̭̠͈͇͖̦͈̜̘̭̼̗̭͕̮̰̙̖͇̬̼͉͇̪̟̟̖͈̠͉̝͍̝͖͙̟̹̥͔̙̫̣͎̼͎̮̟͚͎̟͕͍̳͓̦̩̖̼̙̺͍̩̯͈̳̘̂̍͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̗̲͓͙̪̯͍͍̫̰̪̣͚͈̮̪̱̜̩̼͈̞̬̬͙͚͓̯̘̪͔̼͔͍̤͉͕̣̘̳̹̖̲̝̺̯̼̱͇̠̹̬̼̱̗̣̰͓͓̠͇̩̦̝̭̫̪͚̯̩͚͚̣͙͇̮͚͓̭̱̠͇̗̝̮̫̰͓̦̱̝̭̹̪͇͇͍̪̥͇̺̩̝͕̖̤̱̼̣͇̻̠̭̠̖͇̤̺̲̗͓̪͕̮̺͈̝͓̖̥͚̳͕͎̟͚̪̫̯̟̤̣̼̪̩̜̩͈̠̖͍̰̒̔̑̽͐̍͒̾̿͒͛̍̅̏͂́͗̐͂̇̿͊͊̐̌̊͑̎̀̋͗͒̈́̄͌̏̽̐͆͋́͛̽̀̋̅̎͒̔̒̍̓̈́͆̿̔͌͒͆̍̋̑̓̀̾̈́́̔̐̎͂͊́̅̉͌͑̌̿̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅQ̴̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̛̛͔̼̞̤̯̼̱̙͔̘͇̯̬̱̭̖͎̩̻͈̯̹̥̬̹̠͍͚̲̰̘͈̲̳̱̳̟̳̭͔̙͙͚̖̳̖̻̗̪̺̭̱̻̲̤͎̼̲̱̻̣̺̦̦͈͍̗̜͔̙̻̝͖͙̱̹̦̮͙̗̼̠̜̗̟͚̙̥̣͕̦̥̹̜͈̝͚̻̘̜̯̗̘̹̥̟̗̘͚͖̘̥̖̱͖͍͇̳̤̘͍̮̪̦̺͍͍͈̣̹͕̹͔̮͚̥̟̤̬͉͙͎̤̼͉̭͕̝͖̥͉̼̯̙̠̫̮̓̈̄̂̎̋̆́̏͛̃͊́̀̽͑͒̾̉̾͋̾̌̌͗̎͐̿͂̿̅̅̂̑̓͐͛̀̐͆͊͐̇͋̒̑̎̈̒͛̉̅͐̋̆͂͌͑͛͊̑̄͂͑͋́̍̎͗̽̄͊̔̈͆͗̈́̆̏̈́̿̓̅̆͗͂̈́̒͛̌̑͗̌̍̋͆́̍̑̋̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅứ̵̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̙̗͔̱͇̺̝͙̲͈̰͉̯͙̼̗̦̙̳̲̤͍̣̰̙̱͔̞̯̙̬̰͓̖̹̯̘̫̯̻̼̦͍͈͈̻͚͕̖̩̤̹̩̪̖͖̠͎̹͕͎͍̞̤͍͌̿̓̀̎͐͊̄̓̋̑̈́̾̾̐͊̈́̑͆́̑̈́̊͆̐̂̉̓̑̌̑̈́̂͑̓̈̒̑̍̃̆͐̿̄̃̄̅̃̈̃̓͋̑͌͛̈́̈́̽̒͌̽̔͛̄͒̐̋̽͒̐̅̈̏̏̅̐̐̾́̆̃͐͂̔̇̉̀̔́̍͒̓̆̈́̀̉̎͊̇̍͛́͌͛̔͑̾̅̿̆͆͂̈́̓̈́̑̆̓̌̎́̌̈̽̎͗̈́͗͐̔̍̎͊͆̒́̆̉̑̉́͊̆̈́̀̏͒̔͋͋̉̀̉̓̍̽̈́̓̓͋̔̃̂̓͊̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅi̷̡̧̡̨̨̡̛̝͔̥̺̜̗̪̪̰͔̳̥̥̮̦̱͍͇̦̭̱̱̱͚̭̤̦̣͍͇̳̟̰̗̩̻̞̦̟̤̞͍̯̰̦̣͈̩̗̹̼̩̲͉̩̬͓͇͙͍̲̱͔̦͍͈̠̟̾̄̄̓̑͊̽͛̊̈́̎̄͗͌̿̑̈́̊̈̆̋͛̒̓̑̈́͆̿́͂̉͌͋́̅̌͗̒̄̌̌̈́̒̀́̇̆͒̎͌͊͋̑͗̈́̒̏͗̍̔̿̉̏̽̀̾̄̌́̋͒̔͂̀̀̆͂̎͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅţ̷̧̢̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̤̣̺̹̝̩̟̬̗̝͕̟͚̙̰̬̬̰̲̺̯̤̬̹̰̼͓͕̺̫̹͈̦͎̬̖͎̪̩͍͓̫̪͖̳̲͎̥̼̗̜̬̩̹̯̖̤͍̯̠͙̟̳̻̜͉̹͉̦̝̝͉̠̪̥̦̲͔̻̞̱͇͎̪̹̥͖̠͇̝̭̤͎̜̲̯̮̲͔͓̫̹̙͚̭̗̥̺͙̫͇͓͉̲͕͈̏͌̈́̌͂̈̍̀̆͂͐̉͋̄̄̇͒̈́͂̄̋̓͒͂̀̍̽̈̄͌̆̿̒͑̐̂̾̓̈́̾́̈̈́̉̔̀̾̒̇̀͛̉̀̉͑̈̎̔̀̃̇͆́̅̒͐͒͒̎́́͒̋͛̓͆̾̈̑̈́̓̇͑́̐̓́̾̋͐̀̑͂͂̿̈̉̑́̇͂̍̾̄̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅê̷̢̢̧̧̛̟̱͇̥͇͙̥͖̲̘̣̋̏̐̓̀̃̾̎͊̄̾͆͑̔̈́͐̀̅̅͂̾͂̋͗̾̔̄̍͊̉̉͆̉͊̒̿̿̈́͌̓̐͊̒̅̉̕͘̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̛̫̜̱͍̙͎̤̥̭̹̱̠̯̼̟͍̪͍̯͙̞̝̟̝͚̘̻̙̘̳̠̭̺̬͇͙̪̞̤̜͙̳̣̱͔̹̗̯̣͖̻̮͈̥̜̼̖̩̣̰̱̟̯̰̩̝͖̮͕̭̞̠͖̘̺͎̹̬̜̣͈͍̼̟͙̠̳̪͚͉͇͉̦̗̠͙̥̤̻̺̮͕̙͔̰̙̣̣̩̖̲̼͇̗̜̱͎̥̫̣͇̬̹̫̜̯̫͚͓̦̭̘̟̇̎̿͗̈̈̀͐͒̆̈́̄́̌̂͐̀̀͗̈̑̑̆̅̇͗̎̏̊̎͛̐̆̋͆̏͋̈̂̋̊̈́̊́̏̒̀̃̔́̂́͑̅̍̇̈̈́͐̋̑͛̉̾́̓͗̂̎̽̑̐̓́͗̇͂̏̈́̅̇̀̏̍͗̏́͋̃̍̉̈́̈̌̆͐͛́̀͛͛̄͗͛̔͑̾̍̐̿̐̄̉̏̓̈́͛́̈̀͛́͛̄̓͗̅̽͌͆̒̂̓̃̃̃̾̇͑̊̀̽͛̄̊̀̊͌̀̀́̐͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅc̴̨̢̡̢̢̛͈̬̖͈͚̣͕̬̰̫̲͓͇̮̮̳̖̦̺̦̟̝̦̦̠̖̻̾͆̂̓̊̈́̋͂͐́̆̈́̿̅̆̈́̂͋͋́͐͋͋̽̇͌͐̀̏͋́̆͌̽̄̿̇̂̊̏̿̀́̽́̏̈̔͗̃̍̀̀͋̉̓̿̈́̐͆̈̓̃̒́̂̓̈̍̀̏̉͆̑͗̓͑̊̌̑̓͊͋́̑͗̎̒̅͛̀̉̆̄́̄̎͌̿͌͊̌̂͆̈́̏̅͒͒̇́̂̿͑̊͒̀̿̎̿̀̈̓͊̏͌̆̎̈́́̂̅̇͂̈́̈́͂̐̂͌̃̿̐̇̍̏̀̈̎̈̌̅͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅa̶̡̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̙̥̹̬̳̘̱̥͔̺͍̳̫͇̪̲͙̤̦̭̩͕̥̯͙̲͖̰̜̞͍̮̼̳͇̺͇̝͕͓̝̟̼̰̰͇̹̱̥͔͇͈̗̙̺̯̤͈̯͉̘̥̳͎̣̝̙̪͙̖͚̥̖͇͔̫̭͉̖̭̙̣͖̝̣̩̠̯͇͙͖̟̰̤͈͔̹̖͖̥͚̻̯̗̪̟͈̣̹͇̲̻̩͖̣̪͖̼̣̮̗̠̜̪̠̱͇͚̥̘̘̥̟͇̖̟͎̺̞͓͎̳̘͚̳͉̳͖͍̻͇͎̞͈̼̱̖͈̯̼͆͛͛̂̄̓̎͑̅̾̏̎͌̇̑͐͂̽̉̃́̇̅̏̌͊̾͐́̔̈̌́͗͋̑̽̓̐́́͛̑̂̅͆̋̆͑̀̈̍̓́̏͛̀̍̋̈́͐̎͆̈̓̒̄̎͒͆̍̌̈́́̿̔́̈́̍̔̃̌͑̓͒̀͐̐̆́͒͐͑̍͛̊͛͊̀̋͑͂̑͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̻͍̬͚͉͙̙͔̣̰͓͚̬̳͖̳̘͕̣̲̪͉̼̻̜̱̠̮̜̩̻̫͙̭̘̻͕̺͖͇̣͕͈͈̼̙̭͖͇̜̱̰̣͕̯̠͚̩̦̫̟̪̖̲̰͖̫͓͓̬͕̱̯̺͉̜͎̘̭͙̭̯̳̼͚̖̰̳͚̦͔̭̮̻̖͙̲͉̫͓͚̰͍̠̱̻͈̭̹̘̺͓̰͚͎̮̜̻͓͈̺̼̹̺͇̞̱̖̼̮͎̥͎̫̯͕͉̤̼̲͇̤̟̳̯͔͍͇̪̺͉̳̼̫̜̙̦̤͔̭̱̪̦̻̜͖̜̟͉̘͍͓̤̯͍͔͎͇͙̈̍̅͐̑́̇̀͊̈́̋͗̑̎̓́̃̿̇̾̇̑̅̾͗̃͊͆̐̀͂̈̑̓̔͒́̎͒͐̅͌̅͊̈́̔͆́̑̆̏́̑̓̑̋̅̎̌͗̀́̏͊̌̏̀͋̊͗̇̃̓͆̊̄̐̇͐̅́̌́͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̢̨̡̢̡̜͕͍͙̰̠̦͎̺͖͈͎̬̼͎̗̳̹̲̯̝͕̭̬̠̩̆̇̅̃̈́̊̑͋͂͒̋̈́̐̋̔̊͑̍̈́̀͐̉͋̓͌̏̈́͐͊͗͒́̃͊͒̑̽̈͌̌̑͛͌̐͗̔͛̇̐̌̅̎̈́̇̌͂̂̓̕͘͘͘͝͝͝ǫ̸̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̠̯̖̺̼̖͎̠͇̭̲̥͇̞̱͈͙͖̦̥̤̠̖̱̳̭̟͔͉̦̩͉͍̬̻̰͔̺̣̘̬̣͙͔͙͍̗͎̩̬͔͍̯̞̥̦͕̠͔̲̳̲͈̬̘̩̭̥̠̹̮̙̞̯̩̘͎̞̗̙͔̝̮̜͙̘͕̮̱̞̫̱̍̋͗̃̈́̅̈́̊̐͊̿̄́̑̌́̆̒̋́͛̈́͒̌̈́̀͋̏̇̆͐͒̐̈́͐̈́̔́̇̾̀̂̔͛̏͛̀̔́̽͑̍̈̑͛̐͗̾͑̇̂̐̄̽̋̌̑͊̅͐̔̈́͛̌͊͂͊͊̂̆͑̽̑͗̄̌̿̍̅̓͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̶̧̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̛͕̻͈̯̟̹̟͕͎̦̝̠̬̖̬͚̮̰͙̤̮͚̱̬̞̭̠̥̝̥͇̤̼͙͖̳̜̪̩͉͉̬̫͍͔̜̯͚͖̩̩̞̘̣̖͓̣̦̟̺̰̳̣̪͓̟̤̺̬̙͉̪̥̐͂̀͗̓͆̒͛̈̍̈́̿̑͐̑̅̑̾͗̑͌͋̓̋̈́́́̆͂̒̈́͑͒̈́̃̍̓̄̉̌̀̽̈̍̈́̄̃́͊̔̆̍̽̌̎͌̈́̄̋̄̐͆̈̃̎̌̀̈̄͗̏̓̆͆̍̋̀̽̈͑̆́͂͊̉̍̈́͐̎́͐̄̽̃̈́͂̇͑͌͆̄̈̀͊̀̔̍̋̏̓̈̈̓̽͆̇̃̐́̆̑͆͌͌̓̀̏́͂͆̅͑͗͒́͛̈͋̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̛̛͕͓̯̱̙͈̮̟̬͎̭̣̫͎̘̣̞̳̘͈͓̪͕̫̲̩̺͕̜̳̻̜̲͕̤͖̻͈̬͕̟̺̬̲̫͓͍̮̠̘͔̥̦̲͚̪͉̣̟̥̮̣͍̪̲̩͉͚̣̱̥̝͚̣͎̜̮̟̭̺̼̰̥̪̫̭̭̟͚͉̹̗͈̮͔̟̟̦͉͍͚͉̰̳̲̰͔͖̪̣̳͍͈̳̠͔͉̖͕͉̗̗̘̻̬̫͓̝̰̳̖̰̗̫̼͎̱̘̫̬̳͔̄͂̓̑͊̒̊͌̊̿͊̒̓̆̉̓̀̑́̄̄̔̇̑̓̀̈́̑̿̌͐̂͌̌̈̏̂̈́̇̍̂͋̀̃̈́͒̆̊̔̊̃̑̒̈́́̈́͐̀̀̄̅̓͂̓̈́̋̂̓̄́̂̾̏͑͐̂̔̃͒̀̎͗̔͛͆̉̆̈͆̂̉̍̍̊̐̿̑̓̀̓́͐̔̂͑͌͒͒̿̔̅̇̆̑̽̀̒̽̇̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̝͇̫͕͙̇͆͑̊͛̍͋͒̓͂́͆͂̈́͊̀̿́̓́̀̚͠ş̷̢̛̛̛̳̥̤̺̪̳̏͆̿̒͌͒̓͋͑͐̇̊̀͊́̿̍͌͑̍́͆̈́͂͗̈́͐̀̿̋͆̓̈́̊͒͒̓͋̀̈́̈́̓͒͛̊̄̄̓͑̉͐̇́́̌͊͌̃̋̈͌͐͋͌̿͒̏͌̊̃̈́͋͌͗̈́͌̈͊̀́̐̂̓͌͑̔̓̀̆́͛̉̈̏̋̋̽̈́͐͛̈́̇̅̉̂͐̌̆̌̈́̽̔̈́̆̈́̊͗̈̅͗͊̈̅̑̿́̓̂͆̎̑́̅͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠h̸̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͎̦̹̝͉̪̞̙̤͖̫̱̯̝͇̩̦̞̯͇͈̬͎̗̞̻͔͇̰̗͚͕͙̬̙͇͙̙̹̦̝͙̞̠̮̰͉̝̝̦͇̣̫̟̜͚̫͔̜̥͈̝͍̙̲̯͕̪̩̣̩̘̠͚͇̟̪͙͍̣̯̱͍̫̰̻̘̻͙͙͕̣͈̘̪̞͖̳͈̦̝̜̠͙͎̹̠͓̣̜̳̗͉͖͔̺̦͍͚̬͇̖̖͆͆̓̈̇̊̒̓̊̐̾̇͑̿͑̈́͌͒͛̇͒̈́̓͛͊̉́̍̎͗̐̅̓́̓̄̒̒͒̈̃́̓͋́̑͊̂͛̈́̈͛̾͛̃̈͆̃̆͑̈́̏̒͒̇̀̅͋̈̾̽́̏̐̏̒̿̌̈́͊̉̍͌͊͊̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̵̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̬̜̥͕̙͕̜̜͈͇̱̖͕̣̝̱͙̰̦͙̞̫̣͖̬̘̳̘͙̼̫̪̣͇͓͕̠̮̲̺̣͓̠͔͉̮̮̜̳̠̠̜͇̣̗̮͉͉͙̬̺̘̫̮̰̼͖̪̯̠̖̼͓͕̖̫̻̪̻͎̣̼̥͍̮̮̟̫͙͕̱̮̤̗̮̜̱͎̺͉̫̯̩̦̭̖̺̘̘͕̬̫͈̭̳͎̖̭̲̟̣̹̘͉͎̟̰͍͓̟̲͚͍̘̤̫̮̣̫̰̣̠͎̦̩̱͇̣̟͈̝̜̙̳̜͕̞̲͉̘̯̲̰̪͇͙͕̺̹̹̻̼̜̞̣̤̀̆͌͛̎͛͋͛͂̋͂̊̊̽͐̐͑͊̿͌̌͐̿̑̽̇͆́̉̾̇̽̐̓̐̇̉̈̆̋̆͆͒͆͌́̽̈́̄͐̈̀͌̀̅́́͌̈̏̓̎̈́͌͆́̊͋́̀̾̉̔͌͋͗̂̀̾̅͐̊̾͛̋͒̓̀͆͌̈́͗̅́̈̂̌̽̒̏̓̅̍̅̄͗͋̉̔̀́̂̑̌̐͛̈̉̈͗͐͂̈̎͋͒́͊̈̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̮͕̞̘̠̺̠̙̭̺̼̦̤̝͔̪͉͔̙̘̳̱̫̥̥̥̥̯̣̫̣̙̞̱͕͚̞̳͚̮̺̤̙̫̲̹͍̥̳̲͕̮̭̠̙͉̝̦͖͍͕̠̘͖͈͔̥͍̘̗̪͓͓̞̟̺̜̼͉̰͚̪̟̹̭̦͎̰̹̝̹̥̺̼̙̗̖͈̦̘̫̣̞̭͍̭̦̼̘̮̮̖͉̬͍̣̳̩̦̲̳̠̘͇̰̜̼̗͓̠̖̾̆̽͌̆̅͒͌͒̇̎̅͑̎̌̂̆́̉̋̽̄̊̀͗͐͗̒̓̾̒͒́͋͌̐́̿̋̓̈́̀́̌̓̈̍͛̽͑̆͗͆͌̑̀͗̏̈́̅̽͐͊͐̀͛̍̄̈́͊̏͋̽̆͑̎̒̄͌̾́͋̐̇̂̈́͛͒͌̈́͐̇͊̇̊̿̉͑̎͗̈̇̑̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̴̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̠̬̥͚͕̤̗̭͎̬̣͈̰̭̦̼͖̙͖͕̪̻̲̜͇̖̥͚̝͉͔̝̙̞̯͖̯̦̝̮̻̠̲̬̰̗̠̹̻̟̦͓͓̳͇̘̹̞͈̙͔̼͓̲̯̘̹̖̞̩̭͉͙̱͚̜̝̬̦̰̞̜̦͚̲̘͈̞͔̯̟̞͔̤̳͍͙̙͖̪͎͔̙̪̪̪̩͉̳̯̗̟̥̩̤̞͉͕̭̖̼̭͉̬̥̤̥̰̲͔͕̠̹̲̯̪͈͓̭͔̗͓̪͔̼̦̜͔̥̖͓̥̰͎̥̪͕͇̳̻̼̞͕̰͙̺͈͎̑̍̋̽̎͐̐͒̐͆̊́̒͋̇̀͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̩̦̣̣̺̤͚̜̙̗͖̫̜̝̭͓̞̙͉̪̥̙̘̈͋̎̿͋̇̋̀̓͐̓̊͊̎͋̌͌̍͑͋̋̊͑̏̃̓̓͌͋̐͗͛̂̌̆̓͐̒͌̒̄̅͒̎͆̅̒̍͗̄͒́̆̉̒̔́̎̐͋̍͐̍̾̈́́͆͂̓̆̓̇͋̾̄̔̈́̂̇̈́̿̒͗̀̉̉̈̐̾̐̆̀͛͂̈́͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̻̼̥̝̼͕͍̮̫̭͓͖͔̪͎̜͔͔̰̰̳̤̳͙͇͖̥̩̲̖͇̞̼̥̩̬͚͔͕̤̖̫̟̩͕̰̼͓̩͕̥̬͍̻̝̬̭̠̙̪̞͖̺͙̞̭̠̪̦̫͇̯̺̦͎̬̩̻͙̖̲̰̺̰̖̪̝̗̗͈̫͔̫̱̠̙̫͓͙̹͍̳̫͔̱͔̦̘͔̩͖̰̹̲̙̳͇͇̼̭̰̦̟̝̬̙̞̰̳̞̖̪̪̖͎̹̬̪̥͚͖̬͉̤̼͙̣̯̻̲̩̻̭̖̫͕͔̦͚̬̯̍̇́̈́̎̏͊̍̿̔͛͆̀͆̈́̌̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͎̮̥̩͖̩̩̣̲̮̭̜͕͓̞̝̱̩̠͈̝̮͓̰̠͕͍̺̺̜̖͙̣̰͍͍̭̱̜̬̹͖̫͉͚̯̳͚̦͔̠̫͇̯̝̟͈̖̰͇̫͍̣̟͙͈̭̼͍̰̜͈͍͈̭̖̦̹̰̹̖̞̮͔͇͖̜̹̬̱̳̠̥̠͓͍͍̩͔͓̹̙̤̮̦̝͖̩̯͖̜̯̹͔̲̼͓͍̪͎̼̩̗̖̫̻̩̒̈́͋̽͂̿̅̓̉̐̽̓̑̒͑̑͌̀̀͛͋̔̓̈́̿̾͛͌̅͊̾͒͂͂̍̿̓̈̈́͋̂̊̄̀̇̓̊̒̄̄̾̍̐͑̾̎̈́̾̈̈́̂͛̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅm̶̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̡͚̮̬͓͕͔̮͖̯͈͙̣̹̩̻̣̤̭̬̭̭͈̯̳̟̰̬̱͙̞̺͇͍̻͈̜̪̯͚͉̭̣̤̞̘̜͈͎͙̺̹̪̦̳͎͈̘̲̖͓̼̪͓̥̥̱͓̫̱͓̩̼̥̮̞̖̹̻̮͎͇̹̗͇̺͖̘͉͎̞̣͕͙͇̝̬̺͙͉̘̙̤̺͇̯͓͈̠̜̟̺͓̦͓̪͙̬̟͍͓̳̦̲̃̈̒̀͌̂̓́̃̍̾̓̈̅̅̓̋̑̑͋̌͌̅̌̒͂̈́̀̈́͛̏̈́͋̂̆͌̏̈́͒̔̌̃̇̾̊̓́͌͛̆͋͛́̈́̌̈́͂͂͌͒̈́̎̽̎̐̐̇͆̑͒̔͗̂̾̔̍̏̆̋̅͆̍̿͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅí̵̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̗͓̮͉̠͔̳̻̠̙̱͍͍̱̥̖͎̮͔̞̖̞̖͇̜͈̰̪͓̜̻̯͓̜̞̘̥̮͓͈̝͓̦̘̼̩̼̩̯̼̪̖͖̼͕̩̳̤̯͎̖͍̠͍̹̤̳͚͈͎̺͈͈̪͙͓͉̰̰̹͖̝̲̳̞̺̥͓̞̞̞̰̹̻̲̗͚̯̹̫̱̹̭͍̠̥̘̠̻̪̞̻̯̱̱͖̼͔̥̖̻͇̼̞̙̮͍̾́̄͗̔̈́͋͋̂̏̍̀̑́̀̊̈́̏̐̀͌́̄̄̍͌̐͑̑͒̃̋͂̇̒̈́́͌͐̾̿̈́͌̉̈́̒͌̔̊̽̑͐̆́̿̅̎͊̑̈̐͒̐̃̂͋́̅̎̿͐́͊̐̅͌̓̉̅̄̈́͌̄͗̈́͊̀͛̐̀́̎̂͒̓̈̿̍͌͑̽͑̓̈́̉̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅg̴̨̡̨̧̛̛͚̜͓̼̰̰̠͕̖͓̝͓͇̘̙͔̲͖͔͉̩̲̦̥̪̳̫͍̤̬͖̭̖̼̹̼͈̻̘̳͖̳͔̹͆̊̋̊̔̈͌̌̽͐́̂̈͑̍̈̒͒̊̐͗̇͂͋̈́̃̀̄́͒̿̍̽̎̊̇̄͗̑͌̆̽͌͊͒̽͆̓̅̇͌̋̏̇̌̐͑̌͑͌͌̃͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅḩ̷̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̛̺͇̦͉̰̱̭̳̲̦͇̺͕͚̯̘̝̩̟͍̙̱̻̗͕̪̱͙̤̪͇͇̳͍͖͚͙̙̹̩̗̱͕͎͍̼͔̠̲̮͎̥̥̮͔̥̖̞͙̠̼̞͕̪̜̻͉͙̺̜̪͙̖̻̻̞͈̝͍̮͓͔̫̼̗͙̱̲̗͍͇̩̫̯̤̦̖̻̯̖͎͓̺̘͖͔̳͖̥̱̙̙̖̱̼̯̋̓̇̎͌͂̊̈̾͌͑͆̑͐̏̿͑̃̂̄́̾̌͗̓̑̌̉̑̄͛́́̇̐̋̔͋̃̃̑͌̅͗̍͛͋̈́́̃̽̍̋͋͋̀͒͛̊͑̒͛̈͂́͐͂͗͛͐͒̊̍̈́͛́̾̀̓̇̐̄̈́̓̈́̏͌̀̆͗̂̉͌̓̌̆͊̉̍̾̀̓̇̋͂̌̑̌̿͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅṫ̵̛̛̛͉̎̂̌̃͂̅̀͑̓̀̽͗͐̑͑̀̂̉̌̎͐̆̇͂̽̓̀̄͂́̈̔̏́͂͗̾̈́̎̓̃̓̀̈́̉̈́̽͛̅͐́̄̑͐͒͐̈́͆̂̈́̅͋̀́̉̓͂̌́́͊̇̑̿̏̌̂̍̈̐̊̓̽̇́͊͊͋̍́̐̉́̉̏̑̽̃͂͂̕̕̕̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̴̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̙̣̼̠̮̪̗̱̮̭͔̩̻̭̬̩̬̼͓̻̱͔̩̥̫̱̳̱͈͚͓͕̭͚̲͕̫̘̹̳͍̪̟̦͖͍͇͉̤͙̳̼̣̥̙̬͕̺̻̟͓̼̺̟̩̮̦̭̳͕̬̟̻̟̟̤̼̠͇̯̣̞͎̯͍̪̪͎̹̬͚̝͎̻̻̗͓̰͍̤̤̻̬̟̗͓͚͙̫̭̼̙͇̦͉̖̳͉̬̬̜̺̬̭͓̤̯͉̻̩͚̰͉̤̮͈͎͈͉͈̬̺̣͖̹͉̲̹̲̩͔͕̗̝͚̘͈̳̙̊̎͗̽͒̔̏͒̌̓͆̑͌́̾̒̌͐̽͆̿́̏̊͒̓͛̋̃̔͑̄̈̔͑́͋͒͌̐̽͊̐͑̏̅̑̈́͆̎̀̌͆̔̏̑̐̈́͌̏͑̃̉̄̒̀͒͑͒̇͂̈́͛̂̓́̍̈́̇͛̿͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȁ̵̧̧̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̭̱͓̠̗̼͖̮̣̲̳̳̩͓͇͈̰͎̲̟̯̱̳̮͚̺̫͚̣̗͍͖̬̲͚̰̮̼͇͈̜͔̹̳̙̜̟̟̲̥̫͇̥̯͙̖̻͓̙̫̩̞͉̖̘̲̞͙̙̖̭̮̘̭͔͕̺̟͉̹̠͖̫̻̩̘̲̤͈̥̣͕̯͎̪͇̭̭̩̤͔̏͗̋̋̇̎͑̔̈́̄̑͐̌̌͛̂̑̀́̈́̅̌̈̆̊̓͐͂͆͛̂́́́̿̀͒͂͊͌̆͂̊̑̄͋͗̊́̓͌̏̉̄̀̅̈́̀͊̈́̇̆̍́̓̒̾͋̎̊̾̌̓̏̾͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅd̷̛̛̛̛̻̗̻̮͇̃͋̋̓̀̄̐̆̉̅̍̑̀̃̏͑͋̽̿́̉̋͊̿̈̀͑̈́̔̋͐́̎̈́͆̈́̂̇̄͐͋̆̓̅̈͒̍͊͗̇̓̇̓͐̉̄̀̈́̐͂̂̍͛͒̇̎͋̂́̀̓̒̔͑̀̎͒̀͒̈́̆̊͑̇̀̓̂̒̓͗͗͒̔͌̑̓̀͗͊̀̓̉̿̈́̈́̓̔̄̈͌͘̕͘͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠d̶̢̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̛͎̩͓͈̟̲̣̳͕̩͍̼͕̞̱̯̺̙̪̱͖̘͉̗̖̩̳̥̙̩̭̯͉͍̟̞̣̝̻͉͖̲͎̞̮̩͍̭͖͔̰̹̪͎͔̰̯̗̫̳̮͎̝̦͓̘͓̥̥͚̼̯̮̐̈́̊͐̒͗̆̊͛̓̈́̒̃̀̊͌́͒͊̎͒̋̈͘͝͠ͅ.̷̨̡̲̥͖̘̣̝̹͖͎͍͎̫̜͓̥͕͖̯͇̹͇̞͎͉̭̩͇̦͈̩̥͕̻̜͉̥͍͉̳̖̥̮̺͙̟̯̱̺̫̪̙̱̖̰̤͎̣͉̼̠͔̮͈̞̩̱̩̳͑̓͋̉̀́̓̽̏̈́̌̈́̉̿̌̇̃̃̑̀͒̎̃̓̎͐́͊̇̐̀̆͗̓͂͊͊̾̄̈́̾̇̈́͐̄̓͑̔̎̌͛̾̏̓͊͋̔̇̎̂͐̂̇̾͗̊͊̊̈́̾̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ ̴̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̥͓̙͍͉̻̰̤͈͈̻̰̟̣͉͚̫̲̣̺̲͖̭̬̖͓̣̥̲͖͚̯͕͎̯̘̜͙̯͉̼̘̮͎͓̟̤̗̤̺͉̦̟̹͕͉͖̞̩͓̰̪͚͕͓̬͙̙̘͖̮̼̞̬̜̭͕̤͕̳̫̣̤̗̲̜̼̗͙̗͚̪̗͎͔̣̰̦̺̳̦̤̘̥̺̪͖̳̻̠̖̼̲̻͖̟͖̱͙̫̜͖̝̭̲̰͙̞̭̠̫̻͓̱̐̓̈́́̌́̓͛̄̀͑̉̈͑̇̍̄̂̽̎̾̉͒̽͂̇͆́̿̄̉̈́̇̓̎͂̔̃̍̆́͌̋͆̀͊̈́̅̀̈́͆͑̔͑̿̋̑̃̿̄̃̍̌͌̎̏̿̆͋̉̓̊̿͊̈̌͌̓͋̓̋̀̈́̅̒̀̂̒̈́̆̽͋͛́̅̌̔͐͛̅̀̊̔̆̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅẀ̷̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̜̞̣̗̖̺̺̬̱͔̟̰͉̺͕̻͚͈̬̰͖̳̝͖͇̳̝̫͙̝̜͕͓̬̗̙̗͍̮̬̹̝̺̗̦̗̺̭̳̟̈́̊̀͒̏͆̔͌̍̾̄͐̊̍̔͊̍̈̊́̒͊̀̓͑̋̽̽͋̌͐̌̀̈̈̓̒͐̽̌̍̌̃̊̈̈́̿͑͋͂́̓̈́̊̂́͂̽̑̓̿̿͐͌̑̆͗͑͋̔̓͆̂̎͆̃͐̿͂̀́̎͂̆͐̋̒́̀̌̆́͋̿̆̓̏͐̍̔̃̎̄̏̑̋͛͊͆̈́̾͛͋̌̈́̓̄́͛͌͂̀͐̔̽͗͑͒̀̃̿̈̋̍̃̐̍͌̒̓̿͊̍͌̀͊̈́̀́̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ȧ̷̡̛̛͉̟̦̻̳͇̖̗̺̬͈͓̘̙̪́͆̉͆͑̎̽̄̏̏̇̀̀̄̓͒̄̾͌̀͋͌͗̇̃͌̄͌̅̓̐͆̓̀͊̄̇̌͌͂̔͊̍̈́́̂̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠î̷̢̨̧̛̛̛̠̺͉̼̦͖͙̱̠̱̩͉̖͕̦͔̮̠̲͍̹̲̟̭͕̬̺̽̇̓͐̀͌̑͆̅͂̉̄̔̇̈̊̈̽̇͑͛͌̌̒̌̓̀̅͑͊͗̀̈̀͌͂̓̈́̃͗̎̒̑͆̉̅́̑̓̆̾́͂͊̃̒̂͛͌̈́̓̏̿̓̇͑͂͂̃̈́́̈́̀͋͌̇͗̈͛͒̊̀̿̀͊̀̇̋͑̐͆̀̑̿̾̇͂̊͒͐̍͒̐̅̑̐̍̈́̄́̉̄̄̒̈̈͆͂͆̆̉͑̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅt̵̡̡̧̢̤͔̲̯͎̭̯̹̘̪̼̜͓̖͎̠͍̣̘͖͓͚̰̤͇͉̗͈̳͈̦̱̺̗̝̻̮̞̬̊̓̎̈́͗̈́̎͋̾̑̌̿̓̇̀̆̒̐̓̽̆͆̉̈́̈̈́̑͌̈́͆͊͒͌̋͛͐̔̅̌̈́̌̐̓̍͊͘͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅ ̸̢̛̛̛̜͍͚̬̟̘̰̝̤͈̠̞̲̘͉̫̜͈̜́͌͂̈̒́͗̀̋̽̈́̍̋͆͂͗̈́̽̂̉̾̾͂̂̔́͗̄̈́̀̍͐͛̐͋̒̉͛͊̾͌͆̎̏̌̀̀͌̾́̋̀̅̃͆̃̎́̇̋͑̽̇͌͐͂̆̿̆̍͆̌̓͒́͌̐̽͒́̿͌̓̇̈́̏̽̑̐̾̄̓̈́̈́͑͋̈́͛̈́̏̈́̀́̄͒̔̀̈̅͋̀̔̑̑͑̌͌̄͆̀̍̒̐̆̈͛͛̌̒̓͊͋͐́͒̏̈́̐͐̌̽͐͐̈́͐̾̇̑͑̀̏̂̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝Į̶̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̛̣̞̺̹̞͈͙̫̫̫̲̦̭̠̠͎̹̯̣͓̭̦̩̞̳͍̙̻̤͎̖͇͈̻̬̟̗͇̘̜͍͇̤̳̲̘̟͎͔͚͍͎͍͕͙̭̱̩͔̰̣̪͎̩̱̠͍͖͈̪̖̤̣̗̗͉̙̗͈̫̫̮̗̳͇̥̻̼͙̘̞͕͎̲͙̫̲̠̫̮̲̫̥͇͓̝͖͇̱̬͔̗̤͉̻̱͓̱̫̥̺͇͙̬͇̟̼̩̫̗͖͓̙̲͕͇̳̗̫̝͇̤̹̫̜͓̬͖͈̝̮͐̽͐̃̾̈́̎̽̾̋̈́̈́̽̈́̑̅̀́̉̋̀́̔̔͊̄̆̔͋͊͐̂͌̀̏̑̐͋̓͒̋́̑̈̇̃̽́̔̿̉̀̔̌͛̃̂͋̇̅͒̔̿̒́͛͊̓̌͊́͋̆̐͂̓̀͗̂̄̀̊̑́́̏̌̆͂̄̍͗̏̓̊̇̋̈́̊̒̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ-̸̧̡̛̛̦̭͖̣̝̮̳̬̜̭̼͍̱̜̩̺͉̥͉̥̙̻̰̗̬̠̼̥̦̺̗͉̪̼͖͙͖̠̥͇͇̩͈̦̳̹̠̯̰̬̻͖͓̟͚̙̎̽͂̾̽̓̈͆̃̉͑̈́́̎̍̍͐̓͗̂̓̀̓̈́̐͊̓́̅͐̆͗̏̂̀̈́̐̀͐̒̍̔̄͊̈́̀͒̒̂̔̿͛̋̇̊̅̀͛̂̈́̉̍̒̓̾̍͐̈́̋͌̆̎̔̉̃̔̿̉̾͆̎͋̈́̑͒̈́̆͋̽̎̈́̎̂̀̓̀̌͂̓͑͑̅̆̈́́̈́̔̒́͑̈́̈́̌̂̊̓̀̏͊̀͌̈́̇̍̐̐́̋̉̎̅̊̈̑̎͊̓̏͑͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̡̨̛̛̛̛̰̟̘̩̤͙̻̰͉̬͓͋̓͑́̌̀͆̏́̓͑̍̃̃͂͑͑̊͊̈̌̅̑̀͐̄̃̊̓̉͗͊̃̉̓̎̓̑̿̌̆̒́͆́͋̕̕͘̕͠͠͠I̷̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̛̥̞̖̦̬̘̩̠̯̪͈̯̭̭͕̠͈͉̤̙̱͕̮̳̬̼̪͖̳̫͉̠͓͖͔̬͚̰͔͇̘̮̜̞͔̫͚͕̼͉̞̮̬͍̭̱̰̗̹̼͇̳͚̭̪̼͍͕̘̮̞̹̗̫̲̺̲͎̺̰̤͎̹͍̺̪̫̯͖̖͔̻̭̤̩̺̬̲̣̹̠͚͇͈̩͈̟͚̙̟̻̯̳̫̙̭͉͓̺̟̭̼̞͇̪̜̞̗͔̬̼̟̯̘͖̟͉̤̱͎̤̱͔̻̬̰͓͖͉̙͍͙̳̙̲̭̬̲̮̗̖̞̮̙̩̗̘̗̗̻̳̤̱̟̰͚̙̊͆͋͑͐͆̉̈́͊̄̂̋͛̉̽́͂̈́̀̋̈̅̆͊̂͑̅͋͂̃̒̏̌̔͂̈̓́̋̈̓̃̅͗͑͊̈́̌͒͐͗̒͌̌̅̇͌͂͒͛̇́̑̿̄̏̉͊͗͌̐̅̀̿̅̏̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ'̶̧̡̛͉̥̜̲̘̮̞̮̰̭̭̫̱͈͓̠̻̗̺̺̈̿͐͛͑́̔̌̑̂͌̊͊̇̎̉̉͂̈̽̃̀̒̏̐̾͂̑̍́̈̃̃̈́͒̂͑́̈̏̑̀̔͊̒̓̒͐̉̀͋̊͗͗̾̓̊̋̔͌͑͑͐̈̽́̾̾̓̈́͐̈̉̊́̔̋̃͑͗̀̌̍̓̆͐̿̈̀̿̉͋̒͒͛̈́̋̿̄͛͌̈̃͂́̌̇̒͆̈́̿͋̆͋̑̃́͌͒̋͗̋͌͂̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝m̸̢̡̢̧̛̛̻̻̤̫̥̱͈̙̖̱̜̙̪̹̮͇̟̖͍͕̝̻̳͔̲̣̲̲̹͓͖̳͎̪̟̖͔̟̲̳̖̟̘̮͇̰̤͎͍͉̝̞͙̳̺̼̰̺̖̥̝̞̲̬̗̙̼̯̖̝͎̠̱̐͊͌̆̓̃̀̆̀͒̍̇̾̆̾̇̂̅̒͌̋̎̅͂͗̔̓͛̽̋͒͂͆̔̂̈̎͐̇͂͆̈̑̋̈́̌̄̈́̄̔͑̄͛̀̾̀̈͑͑͛̈́͌͊̓͑̑̔̇͌̏̈̾͂͛̑̉̿͐̾̍͐͛́̈́̀̔͐̎͛͑͂̑̀̆̓̅̌͛̒̍͛̑̃́̉̓͗͊̿̇̑̽̇̇͐͆̾̇̾̀̂̋̋̅̈́̒̋̆̓̉̽͆́̍͒̆̽̅̆͗̀͑͌͑̈́̐̏̅͊̉̈́͊̏̎̋͋͌͛͐̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̡̨̧̢̡̨̡̨̨̖̤̟͍͎̲̜͍̙͇̳̖̰̠̻̺̣̰̣͍̮͔̼̠̗͎͖̠̬̲͓̙̳͚̘̙̞͍̺͉̦̼̬̯̪̗͙͈͔͍͓̞̝̹̩͎̮̣̮̩̭̙̭͔̭̪̙̹̫̭̜̬͍̫͉̺̱̖̪̬̙̭͓̝̦͖̪͙̭̞͎̳̲͇̠͎̜̰͓̫̙̰̻̪̖̭̟̙̻̯͈̥̮̪̙̤̦̜̫̣͕̜̙̙̜̭̬̘̩͈͖̫̻̣̭̬̙̰̥̘̯̙̦̯̞̪̯̜̝̩̭̥̼̹͍̭͈̩͍̮̹͔̺͔͙̙̼̳̯̣͎̜̪̟̖̓̍͒̇̈́̇̏̃͑̎͐͒̍̋͋̽͂̐̓̈̈̈́̅̀̃̌̉̌̓̍́̀̆͒̓̋͐̂̿͒̅̏̾̈́͆̌͛̋̄͌͂̑͑͑̀̑̀͆̅̋͂̃͑̆̓̌̉̑̒́͛̑̂͂̉̆͆̒̒́́́́̈́̑́̃͑̂̐̂̄̽̀̊͆̈̈̑̿̏͋͒͗̈̑͐̓͑͋̄̏̈̏̉͗͌͒͛͊̆̏͑͆̇̈́̑́̆͌̅́̅͂͋͗͐̑̈́̾̋̑̽͌̄̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẗ̵̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̛̠̣̟͎̞̖̩̩̻͖̠͙̳͙̣̮͈͙̦͎̝͓̰͕͓͈̪̪̗͉̜̘̱͙͈͖̜͔̭̻͔͖̩̱̘̫̣̩͕̩͎͚̝̜̲̟͚̤̜̩̹͔̻̬̩̝̼̼͕̣̞̖͍̳̤̩͉͚̳̘̞͉̦͖̲̹́͌̃̑̔̋̉͗̓͑̂́̂̓͒̑̑̉͛̋́́̏̍͐͆̒͂̇̈́͒̌̄̓͑̃̓̑͂̉̿̇̌͌̾̈́͛̄͋̋̂͐͒͌͂̾͌̊̃̾̈́̎͗̾͋͊̾̉̽̑̔̑̆̂́̇̑͑̀̿̓̃̈́̀͛̂͑̈́̅͑̎̌͛̇́͂̈́̇̑̄̓̆̾̀̃̓̒̀̈́́̍̿̅̊̃͆̀͒̔̋̅̽͗͗̓̑̑̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅą̶̢̛̯̹̝̠̺͚͖͈̣̮͔̣̼̫̩̬͇̬͕̩̻͓̳̼͍͈͗̏̿͗̀̄͌̌̂̊̊̽̔̈̽̋̅̽̐̋͆͛͆̆̐̇̿́̑̈́͆͌̎̓̏̅͋̀̍̑̌̈́̏̅͑̔́́̅̌̐͐̋́͛̈́̀̆͗́̋̃̍̔̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͝͠ļ̵̛̣͇̠̠̼̗̙̙̗̟̼̫́̿̔̀̎̀̽̉͂̎̊̀͂͆̓̃͒̌̌͂̇̇͐̈́̓̀͊͗͐̓̍̀̓̐̈́͋̂͑̀̊͛̒̉̒̅́͊͒̓͑̍̑́͊̄͂̃͑̉̿̒͒̋̈̈́̆̈́̈͌͒̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝k̵̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̙͔̹̥͎͖͉̙͇̳̭͙̪͓̰͍̫̟͈̯̼̜͍̲̘̻̩̳̗̝̣̠͚̫̣̞̥̙̖̟̹͍̟͚̼̦̘̺̹͈̮͉̺̝̤̙͍̟̜̹͓̳͎̥̫̩͓̦̮͍̪̗͓̗͔̣͇͍̹̱̜̳͔̥̰̯̜̲̪̭̙̖̣͕̘̣̥̠̝͕͖̘̙̫̻̖̙̹̟͕̪̹̱̣̦̰̣̯̠̫̬͔̜͖̠͎̗̰͉̩̠̯̖̬̘̝̺͚̼̩͖͈̰͔͔̫̠̫̭̹͎̘̲̘̖̭̝͈̻̠̤̠̏̋͌͐̃̋̏̂̑̂͌͋̓͌̌̔̈́́͌̓͗́̏̑͗̈͌͑̒̉͌̔̾̀̽͑̈̀̾͌̑̓͒̑̆̑̔͒̾͗̂̐͌̉̒͒͛̎̀́̌́͛̇͑̃̂̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅí̷̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̝͖̭̖̮̜͎̤͔͈̪͚̤͈̘̥͖̺̟͙͚̤̪̜͓͎̬̗̻̰̙̺̮̰̭̩͕͈̭͈̯͈̖̘̲͈͈̭͚̻̝̝̦͖̱͉̭̻̘̲̙̪̬̖̪͍͈͖̖̩̬̬̳̫̣̣͔͚̥̝͚̳̰̟̥̠͉͓͓̱̭̰̬͇̻̳̖̬̦̤̻̞͓̮̪̖̭̮̗̼̦̹̰̫̳̝̯̰̘͚͖̞̯͈͇̳̼̽̏̓̓̿̔̃̅̾̊͜͜͜͠ͅͅņ̴̛̲̱̺̎́͛͑̽̔́̐̎̅͂͋͒̋͂̔̈̕͠͠͝ͅͅģ̸̨̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̡̡̛̯͓̣̟̯͔̟̟̟̘̦͙̭̞̥̻͇͚̗̪̙͈̼̫̞̺̼̼̹͖̪̖̯̖̣͉̯̱̬̖̼̦͖̮̰̠̼̝̲͙̥̠͉̫̰͕̥̳̣̯̪̖̱̤͔̞̼̗͉̟̜̉̽̍͒̿̒̏́̈́̄̽͒͑̅̂̀̀̀̋͒̑̔̆͒̊̂͂̒̈́̋̃͛̏͐̏̍̊̃̔̎͌̌̿̏̇̈́̐͑͌̂͐̈́͗̋͂͌́̑̒̒̅̈́̅̒̌̀̄̒͋̅̒̐̈́̐̒̔̓̌͆̒͌̎͆̑̀̍́͋̋͗́̈́̽̈͛͂̐͊̓̓͆̅͐͋̎̓͋͛̅̓͊͊̈̓̊̽͛̒̓̒̇͐̀̅͂͐͆̐̆̉̐͋̒̽̌́͂͊́̓͑́̒͗́̓̃̀̓̇̾̐́͑̅̑́̉̓͌́̀̈́̒̊̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̡̧̡̛̛̦͇͎͙̬̹̼̰͉͈̜͓̦͚̲̩̪̝̮̤̭͖͈̝̹̦̼̯̦̬͖̞̙̮̥̲̫̩̞͔̜̠̣̜̭̭͎̭͖͕̤̥̲̺̞̗͙̹̠̻̦̜̱̹̪̘͚͕͇̦̤̣͓̹̼͕͓̗͙͈̩̗͉̘̥̯͓̩̥̆̀͌͗̍̒͐̉̄̀͊̐̈̊̂́̆̀̄̈͗̉̑͒͒̌͆͂͋͌̊̀̌̇́̇́͌̋̿̈́̑͛̾͛͒̎̍͊̔̊́́͂̈́̊̓͊̒̓̓̌̿̒͊̔̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̸̡̧̧̧̯̻͇̳͉̝̼̺͈͉̠̰͈̤̟̫͍͈̥̪͍̦̞̤̫̩͎͙̪͕͉̪͇͔͕̳̻̜̣͍̩̱̭̰͓̲͇̟̠͈̦̝̜̱̟̖̦̫̩̲̫̱̦̭̝̰̩̪̞͍͍̯̲̍̏̔̂̒͜͝ͅų̵̢̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̛͉̤̟̹̮͔̦͉̘̣̞̯̖͈̤̻̞̫͖͉̼̥͓̥̟̲͚͚̝̪͉̤̣̱̣̪̦̺̭̮̫͔̼̪̲͉̥̹̹̳̝̜̤̜̗̙̙͎͇̮͎̭̖̫̮̖̝͍̰̱̬̙̭͎͓̠͕̣̜̻̻̘͔̩̬̱̰̺̲̞̱̭̖̦͖̰̰̥̥͇̰̻̺̥̳͚͓̖̫̙̦̯̬̰̝̦̻̖̫̻̲̟͉̜̗̼̯͇̻̙̯̖̘͔̘͎̰̦̞̰̙͉̦̝̙̝̫̫̹̮͙̱̖̩͕̰̯͙̻̠̼͍̳̫̼̥̘̥̩̽̎̀̆̆͑̈̓̆̊̀͒͑̔̋̐̂̋̍́̈́̈́̉͌́̎̀̄̀̉́́̽͒̇̇͆͂́͛̐͆͋̾̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̛̭̰͇͖͎̥̱̭̦̥̟̞̦̱̮̘̙̺̻̭̻̬͈̗͔̬͇̣̻͎̤̺͙͎̘̪̠̟̩̩̘̹̟̥͔̞̫̜̤͔͍̗̭̭̝̮̱̟̹̣͔͉̯̤̭̥͓̫̳̰̫͔͍̮͕̖̖̥̯̞̞͇͔̦̺͎̪̭͇̥̣̣͈͍͍̱̣̲̣̺̱̙̻͕̱̪̖̫͔̱͓͓̯̠͈̥̲̪̬͎̹͙̪̯̙̱͓͔̦̲̰̰̯̤͖̙͍̫̣͇̬̬̟̘̰̟̼͚̬̟̥̱̩͓͚̣̃͌̎̄̏̿̎̋̈́́̏̂̓̓͂̅̌͆͌̑̋̂͆̆̈͂̊̒́̑̽̈́̓̅́̀̄̐͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̛̛͔̼̰̘̝̹͍͍͖̫̩̗͕̺͚͔̞͇͍͇̝͎͖̜͍̪̤̹͚̱͚̦̤̲̝͎̱͙̟̣̻̟͖̥͕̘͍͉̼͙͖̗̯̟̬̤͕̺̣̥̦̩̥͈̘̫̰̬̩̼͙͉̟͚͔̪̰̙̳̝͍̠͔̭̝̠̩̩̭̪̭̭̗̜͔͈̰̥̩̤͍͖̱̫̘̠̣̪͍̗̱̪̳̰͔̼̫̝̦̦̰̭̦̗̗̗̭͈͚͑͆̈̂̂͗̔̃̿̀͋̋̌͑̓͗͆̈́͐͆̃̏̔̈́̈́̊̓͆̉̒̿͒̇͐̓̈́͑̀̐͌̐̔͌̌̽̀́̒̌͗͗͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅļ̵̨̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̛̳͍̙͇̰͈͎͓̩̬̲͓̻̭̮͕̬͔̦͇̗̰̥͖̩͙͖̺̪̱͙̺̼͎̙̱̖̝͍̩̟̫͉̩̳̗͙̯͖̰͇̮͓̲̣̭̯͉͇̲͙͙͈͙͔̠̩̬̫̝̥̫̬͙̳͔͔͔͇͍͖̯̝̲̼̹͈̳̙͇̭͉͓͎̝̱̘͖̯͉͎̱̰͓̜͍̗̻̜̥̭̘͍͈̩̲̻̻̮̻͓̫̣̖͉̭̠̱̺̗̯͉̞̪͇̣͓̲̞̪̙̲̩̱̰͇͓̪͍͉͉̫́̽͂̍́͑̍̑̓̃̓̈́̓̀̏̋̅̔̓̄́̍͗̓̂͌̈́̃͆͂̾͒̓͋͆̇͊͐̃̊̄̅̄͋̎̊̃̓̉̈́̈͒̿͐́̇̆͛͊͊̃̔͋̽̋́̃̕̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅớ̸̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̳͙̹̭͍̗̭̺͔̼̳̹̗̤͎͙̲̙̞̥͚̹̩͙̹̘̦̪͇̘͓̫̜̯̦̜̪͚̟̬͉͕̜͖̤̺̭̺̰̭̳̳͕̞̣̪̟̭͚͓̭̠̝̣̖̻̺̘̥̪̓̽̀̈́́͗́̀͒̉̅͒̌̃́̈́̒͂̆̋͗̽̍̊͌́́̆̋̊̅̂̎̿̋̔̔̅̽̀̊̋̓̇̿͆̔͗̊̈́̌̅̅̀́́̀̓̓͊̈́̿́̉̂̒͆̂͆̄̈́͋̐̓́͊͗͐̋̌͌̊̍͑̄́̄͋̂̋̋̔̋͌̇̉̍̊̑͐̀͊̑̋͒̓̂̎̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅu̴̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̜̫̬̬̪͕̙͓͈̞͈̫̰͚̟̰͓͚̱͉̹̱̝͉̹̝̖̺͍̼̲̟̮̯̪͖̟͉̳̟̺̭̤̱̺̻̜͇̱̖͓͕̲̮̬͖͓͔͕̯̭̙̗̥̜̗̻͚̬̪̹̦͕͔͔̳͈̝̖̱̩̗̙̝̤̜͇͍͉͖̱̣̩̜̩̬͔͕̱̩̻̖̪̹̹̮̖̹̫̞̥͗̆͆̒͂͊̎͒̓̀̇̔̀̏̈́̍͑̄̓̈́̂̓͋̎̔͑̀͆̋͋̊̉̾̅̆̈́̓͆̋͗̑̊̐̅̋̂̄̄̓̓̏̐͐͗͌̔͑͒̽̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̷̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛͖͉̳͖̟͚̹̫͕̥̮̙̤̥͓̖̠̩͎̣̤͓͙̬̙͈͙̝̤̳̼̮̗͔͈̼̼̰̜̬̩̺̝̤̠̪̲̰͖͈̘̹͉̤̅̋̔̽͌̌́͐̽̏̓͐̀̌̎͐̀͊̓̔̈́͆̉̍̏͛̔́̾́́̎͛̇́͗͛̀̀́͗̓̐̀͆͒́͂͌̋̍̑̆̓̔̈͂͋͌̈́̊͌̆͂̈̀͒̒̽̊̀͒̾̀̑̃̐͛̌̃̃̏́͂̇̽͒̍̔̓͗̐̓̄͊̐̽̀̃͑͒̓̾̀͆͐͗͌̆͛̉̿̈́̓̎͂̀̍̊̊͌̿̉̅̅̾̀͊̇̀̅̇̈̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝.̸̧̧̧̛̛̛̤̰͉͔̤̭̺̹͇̠̼̙̪̖̳̺̟̙̤̰͖̣̱̬̲̱̘̲͕͎̺̙̺̪͓͎̱͓̬̤̲̞͈̅̂͌͒̅̽̔̌̅̎̂̈̏͂̀̈̈̿̄͒̓̎̔̌͐̿͂̒͆̀̈́̔̔̑̍̃̓̽̈́̓̄̀̊̄̽̈͒̍͆́́͌̍́͒͌̈̈́̈́̎̓̓̈́̆̽̈́͑͊̆͌̓͗̐̍̑̋̈̂́̋̊͋̀̀́̃͆̎̄̓̋̃̈́͘͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͚̠̪͚͉͙̱̹̜̯͇̘̰̞͍̳̳͙̰̖̠͖͙̮̜̘͖̺̟̝̲̺͙̬̝̑̈́̐̈̀͗̊̐͌́͋̾̃̅̈́̏̐́̈́͌͒̊̍̈́̀̃̄̊̓̋̂̐̔͊͗̉͌̃͊̄̎͗̐̄̉̽̋̃̓̈́̈̌̓̅͂̈́̿̽͒̒̒̈́̈̀̈́͗̇͐̉̂̈̂̈̈́̓̉̈́̂͒̏̄̆͋̈́̓̉̓̏̎̇͑͐̊͌͗̊̍͒̃̌͊̋͌͑̆̀̇̃͆͐̂̏̀͗̑̓̽͌̈́͌̿̆͂̈́̄̀͗͊̔̽̎͌̇̓̃͑̓̀͌̓̋̿̐̈́͛̓͆̀̄̀̄͛̒̓͆̃̍̏͊̒̆̈́̒̋́̑̇̋͂̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅŴ̸̢̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͈̦̼͈̘̞̜͕͖̥͓̻͖̘͎̼͔̺̻̤̮̹̦̦̰̙̻̦̯͙̜̪̯̤͈̠̠̜̞̻͎̯̪̤̰̭̫̟̩̣͔͇̹̮̖̙̲͔̝̻̤̝̼̰̬̖̜̪̩͉̟̺̺̟̠̤͈͙͓̔̿̂͒́͊̆̍̀͋̄͗̓͒͐̀́̃͌͐̍͂̄̓͋̐̆̾̂͗̌̒̿͗̆̄̍͋̋́̅̾̅̇̈͂̾̌̄̾̎̊̈́̈̇̔̂́̇̊̐́͑̉̏̇̓̓̽̈͋̇̈́̊̇͑͛͗̈̈́̄̏̈́̿̈́̇̾̈́̊̃͛͗̾̊́̓̃̿̔͗͊͌̍̃̎́͒́̏̊̈̈́̈́̾̈̒̃͋̅̎̋̃͆̅̽̂͑́́̽̐̆̄̇͋͗̿́̂̅̎̐̎̑͛̂͋̔̇̈͂̓͛͑̍͛̾̏͋̐̆̒̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝h̸̡̧̡̧̧̡͕̳͍̲̺̲̠̙̭̠̻͍͖̻̝͔̻̭̙̭̥̣̟̭̜̺͇̘̲͖̫͔̘̞̦̯̥̰̜̰̟͍͚̹̮̺̞̻͔̲͈͖̩͍̟͉̗̯̘̲͖̠̳̻̖̭̲̰͖̘̠͇̳̺̲͈̗̥̠̯̩͍͎͈̺̝̗̖̟̰̣̻̟͈͍͎̩̰̜͙̭͙͈̙̯͓̤̜̺͎̮̄̅̆̋́̔̈͋̏͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̛̛̱̭̹̲͍̖̒͋̓̏̉͂́̽̈́͗́̍̅̊̊̉̈́̀͋̆̀͗͑͐̾́̂̂̀͒̋̿̀͂͌̂̓̅͂̐̅̏̕̚̕̕͠͝͠͠͝ş̵̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̖͔͖͖̦̻̱̭̟͉̯̲̥͕̠̮͚͓̦̬͕͎̠͍͖̞̤̣̟̟̖͖͔͍̭̰̦̗͎̦͇͙̠̗͇̬̥̺̺̫̯͚̻͇̤̙̣̥̻͙͎͔̙͓̦̗͕͓̪̹̤̭̪͙̙̫̫̞͚̮̥̫̂̍̚̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅe̶̢̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̠͍͓̠̦̠͎͚͍̲̤͚̦̼̜̹̪̱͇̖̜̝̟͈̣̣̝͍͖̺͍̫̭͈̣̱̟̳̹̰̰̟͈̟̙̖̟̪͎͎̘̰̙̳̼̮̰͖̮̱̖͎̣̘̜̞̩̝̟̖͍̗̜̯͖͉͍̤̣̣̜̥̜̪̣̬̙̟̱̫̖͈̭̟̺͇̖̻̞̯̮͕̱̪͎̘̬̟͇̳̜̬̺̞͈̮͕̝̱̼̻̝͕͇̼̗̯̤͎̘͎̲̤̥̟̝̪͚̯̹̠̖̥̗̦̜̫͎̣͔̩̗̣̮͙̫͗͋̅͂̊́̈̋̉̈̓̈́͆̍̓̓̆̒́̄́͒̍͂͊͐̇̆͂̂̈͆̑͑̾̂͒̌̿̏̈̀͋̓͒̇̏̋̈́͒̒̇̔͒͌͂͌̐̄̌͛́͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̬̰͇̳͍̘͔͕͉̹̝͍͎͍͓̣̮̪̖̠̗͖̝̮̪̲̱̦̥̣̼̹͓̩̫͉͖̦̪̭̭̳̹͖͔̝̠͙̫̯̞͉̥̼̜͖̖͓͙̦͕̪̮̻̘͎̹̫̩͔͓̪͇͉̤̺̞̦̳̬͎̟̬̖͉͇̜̟̺̻̯͍̝̳̺̙̣̫̰̩̹̝̳͚͇̩̟͙̣̼̘̱͇̠̹̲̬̟͔̩͕̼̰̜͔̯͉͖͙͉͙͓̙̜͔̯͍̩̱͚̹͇͈̙̤̞̣͖̳̫̪̝͈̰̯̭̠̜̰̰̖͓̈͛̆́͐͗̓͛̅̿͑͛́̇̄̀͑̆͑̔̄̏̈́̐̊͒̋̓͌̔̿̄̑̉̒͂̈̐̐̂̆̓̒̈̾͒̌̉̓̐̓̽̓̇͐͊̒̃͐͐̓̋̾̾̊̌͗̒̆̃̍͊̊̔̈́͒́̏͒̉͆̂̈͌͛̇͋̿̓̽̑̍̀͐͗̈́̊̍̔̑̾̒̑̄̋̊̽̒͊͆̋͆̌͋̓͛̑̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅc̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̨̛̠̩̣̩̼̥̰̙͖͚̦̭̠̗̼͖̻̮̤̰͈̰͎̗͔̦͙̞̩͎̦̹̖̖̞͖͔̠͔͕͎̝̯͉͔̗̝͕̙̥̙̥̪̱̯͇̪͚̹̹̙̼̺̖̜̯͇̦̼̖̳̻͈̗̩͙̙̰̪͇̱͔̭̠̰͔̩͈̤̭̜̩̙̲͇̭̞̲̠̝̣̳͚̪̱̪͇̤͎̱̣͉̬̥͈̩̖͔̝̱̜̳̞̮̳̲̱͎̲̯̭̩̭̰͍̠̰͙̮̀̋̑͒̄͊́͊͛̈́̀̐͛͊͂̔̋͛̿̉̑͂̄͑̌̓̋͂͂͂̎́̉̔̂̍̑̓͛̽̔̄͒̄̅̎̀̀͒̃̇̀̍͑͆̓̍͒͂̈́͊̇̉͛͆͛̾̃̐͒̈́͑̍͑̀͒̏̋̎͂̀͆̂̃͗̃̂͂̍̓͒̀́̿̑̑͋̾̈́͊̏̽͑͑̔̇͊̄́̒͒̀̍̆́͌́͛͌́̇̂͊̏̊̂͐͊̌̈͒̌͆͛̈̊̉̃̓̈́̌̓̂̎̃͒͑̍͐̆̇͆͒̾̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅų̴̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̞̯̦͈̗̱͓͇͚̙̯͓̭̠̣̻͍̺̙̙̼̼̺͇̪͍͚̮͎̼͔̫͖̺̙̹̣͙̯͈̘̹̬͔̝̭͓̹͈̣̹̳̼͉̩͔͓̫̫̠̰̙̠̺͔̺̥͖͖̝̜͙̺̯̪͍̹̞̬̰͙̙͚͈̦͖̱͍̺͔͙͉̭̖̩̼̳̤̭͈͉͚̱͎̗̬̳̲̝͎̳̠̹̏̊̽̃̀͆̐͊̑̉̇̈͌̓͌͂̌̀͛͋͐͛́̓̀̀̅̋̅͗̾̃̉͗̊́͌͒́̄̔́̐̎͐̍̀͒̆̄̊͌͊̀̌͆̔̽̉͐̓͋̏͒̏͗̽̍̉͒̀̊̅̑̓̓͆͋̓̓͌͌́̍̀̀̋͗͊̾̒̑̏̀̃͑́͆͌̋̂̊̊̌͊̌̔͋̀̈́̔̊̉̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅm̵̢̨̛̛͔͚̭̻̥͓̭̼̣͉̮͈̩̺̻͉̮̘̤̼͚̩̱͇̮̖̫͎̪͎̉͆̽̓̈́̀̊̓̄͆͗̃́͊̒̑̈́͐̀̾͐̋͘͜͜͠͝ ̸̡̨̡̧̨̧̡͓̮̳̳̼̲͇̝̞̫̜̠̼͍͍̣̙͚̹͕̩̺͇̝̲͔̺͚̜͉͓͍̓̌̂́̀͛̽̅̽͒̈́̕͜b̵̢̢̧̨̧̧̢̢̨̧̙̜͎̤͖̞̼̮̣͉͍̟͉̘̩̙̬̤̺̠̖̭͚̗̱̹̦̖̥͙͕̝̘̝̺̫͇͍͕̣̮̻̣̜̠̬̹͖̱̭̬̟̖̜̞̮͉̯̥̮͕̝̤͉̞̰͕̻̬̮͓̖͓̠̤̣̞̼͔̯̩͔̙͓̭̩̳͎̲̩̫͚̥̯̤͎͇̙̮̲̘̞͎̻̪͕͚̭̲̙̳̤̹̳̦̦̫̞͕͙̫̬̘͙͍͊̇ͅŗ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͇̬̬̱̗̻̮̼͕̻͍̦̞̰͎̤̈̔́͋̏̋͑͒́͋͑̔̈͑͊͑͗́̾͊̃̇̿͋͌̒̓̽̀̽̉̌͐̆͐͗͐̇̀̆̈͒̋͋̎̏̅͛̍̆̾̆͛́̄͋̓̊͌̅̈́̈́͐͛̾͆̎͐̂̿̒̑̈́̌͊̐̂̓̏̅̇͗̓̍͗̔́͗͋͒͗̅̏͌̃̅̎͋̅̀͌̒̈́̾̿̉̔̔̿̿̃̈́̐͛̎͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ẹ̵̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̲̳̟͎͎̺̜͔̩̣̣̭̫̩̻̱̝͕̦̤̣̭̫͓͉͇̮̗͙̠̻͈̳̹͍̠̳̰̰͕̰̲̮̞͎̖͓͔͖͓̰͖̠̗̃̽͊͆̔͊́̐̅͌͑̓̋̈̑̔́̅̅̎̏́̈́̆͌̐͑͌̓̈́̾̌̈̎́̏̋̌̍̋́̃͑̍̃̋̍̋̊̃̄̈́͜͝͝͝ͅä̶̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͉͚̖̜̩̭̜̗̠̹̙͙̗͙̠͕̩̻̠̣̥̮̺̺͉̳̜͖̺͓̭̳͕̺͇̲͉͇̦͚͓̪͇̭̥̝̘̘͚̥̤̭͇̖͕̗͈̦̬͉̝̘̺͔̣͎̘͎̙̰̜̖͙̞͎͓̬̣͓̮̺̠̯͈̬́̐̂͆̄̆̎̂̍͐̀̃̎̍̈́͊̔͐͐̑͌̂̊͌̒̓̒͗̎̂̓̄͋̈̈́̉̅̀̆̈́́̽̄̔̊̾͐̿̾̔͗͒̆̄̈́͐̂͊̿͋͒͋̄͗͌̐́̈͂̍̓̽̅͆̀̊̈́̓͌͋͆͒̄̎̅̑̈̇̑̄͆̂̈́͑̃̈̐͋̌̌̐̄͌̾͛͗͊̀̋͋̀̓͐̅̂̈́̅̾͌̆̀̇͛̅̀̄̄̽͌̈̍̓͂͊̂̈́͐̅́́́̓̔̓̓͌͌̏̇̔̈͒͑̃̃̒͑̈́͐̓̔̽͐͆̈́̈́̅̏͊͗̇̓̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̢̢̢̧̛̯͔̺̪͚̺̺̖̞̦͇̩̹̩̮̻͚̞̘̟̜̮͈̲͉̆̈́́̂̌̇͛̏̈́̈́͆̈͂̇́̔̔̾͒̆̍̈́̆͋̈́̋͋̅̓̓̾̆̇̔̈́̽͗̒̇͋̓͋̃̉͆̎̿́͆͆̈́̌̀͌͌̀̉̂̑̇̓̉̓̓͐̀̊͂̈͌̈́̿̔͛̎̏͋̆̓͑̊̑̆̌̓̔̃͒͒̄͊̓͆̐̒̈́̋̉̑̌̒̒̓̅͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅh̶̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̻̮̠̝̻̺̮̘͍͖̹̟̫̤͓̲̭͙̫͔̗̳̺͇̱͇̟̺̼̬̤͖̦̱̙̯̬͇͙̹̦̖̦̬̼̤̭̮̲̮͚̞͚̫̖͉̞̖͎̗͓̫͔̰͕̤̻̫̱͎̬̞̬͚̺̪̲̠̼̩͎̻̺͈͖͉̲̭͔͙̬͚̳̯̖̼̲̙͚̻̻̱̦̮͍͖̹̭̫͖̺̠̳͉̝͔̖̪̗̱̞̰̮͕̤̮̱̜̦̭̠̤̥̘̯̲̤̻͓̬͔̙̳̬͍̄̓̾͐̈̾̔̓̏̏̒́̍̒̄̾̆̿͐̈̀̎̒̔̋͗̈͑̉̾̐͂̒̄̑͒͗̐͂̃͐̈́͐̀̊̋͑̔̽͆́͂́͐͆̽̉̑̿̾̇̿̇͑̄̆̋͋̈́̏̆̇̍͐̓̋̇͗͆̈́̋̒̽̎͌̇̽̎̇̐̇̄̐͒̍̋̄̅͒͐̓̽͊́̓̊͊́̀͐́̄́̄͌̎͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅę̸̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̫͎̝͇̩͎̫̘̞̖̭͈͈̩̙̮͚̞̝̩̣̯͖̞̯̼̬̝͍̹̺̮̰͕̺̫̘͍̗̗̥͙͖͓̖̫̩͉̳̳̖͙͉͙͕͕̻͍̞͍̳̼͖͕̪͈̠̻̩̪̮͍͎̲͔̗̤̳̙̣̗͔͖̞̥̤͈̮̺͎̦͇͓̬̱̝̫͎̖̪̫̹̤̼̥̤͉̝̘̥̮̰̺̮̥̮̥̮͇͉̜̩̳̫͌͒̀͗͋́̏̈́̽̍̈́́̓̀̽̑̓͑͗̑͑̆̈́̈̔͗̋̽̔̏͂̂̓͑̿̓̓̍̐̉̔̋̽̈́̔̅̊̂̓̔̉̈́̓͂̌͛́̄̍̀͌̈́͑̈̍̀̔̂̌́̋̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̶̡̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̛̛͈̩͈͍͉̪͖͍̱͉͈̳͇̳̩͎͙̟̱̞̮͔̹̼̦̮̰͇̣͙̤̬̥̞̗͉̫̣͓͍̬͙̮̥̞̗̜̬̲̞͙͉̜̘̯̝̘̯͍̩͎̪͎̬̗͙̖̯̣̟̬͍͕͖̠̠͕̦̖̮̰̮̺͙̥͚̬̝̝͉̠̺̮͈̤͕̙̭͉̘̺̱̠̦̗͓͚̹͆́͛͗̍̈́̑̽̈̏̔̍̑̉͂͗͒̒̔́̉͑̾́͆̅̉͊͑̆̓͗̂͆̾̃́̀̍͆̈́͂̃̈́̃̓̽̊̿̇͆̈́̓̋̓̾͗̒͐͋͋͊̓͂̿̋̑̆̄̆͑̏̉̒̑́̑͊̒̊́͗̈́̓̅̂͑̀́͂̓̉̅͗̀͊̑̃̉̑͌̑̄̄͊̍͌́̊̾̐̇̈́͊̇̔̑́̓̌̇́́̉̅͒̈̿̃͊̾̇͋͊͗̃͂̈́́̌̄̂̐̈́͑̂͐̄͗̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ?̷̢̨̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̦͎̳̩̥̬̝͖͔̭̱͎̮̬͖̖̠̥͍͎̱̙̮̖͍͙̪͕̙̹͓̪̝̥̤̮̩̗̭͖̥̹̫͉̺̜͇̦̝̭̦̯̬̱͎͓̣̞̩̜͔̻̬̣̺̪̖̪͍̠̲̰̗̠̝͉̖̠̬̠͈͓̜̭̼͕̩̞̀̀͛̇̓͒̀̆͗͛̅̀͑̈̎̽̍̃͋́͐̌̑̾̈́̋́̈́̋̇͊̒̎̓͛͌́̿͆̎͂̓̓̔̾̏͐̀̇̀̂̑͑̋̊̈́͒͛̏́̒̿͂͋̌͂͊͐̎̓͋̀͒̽͑́̾̆̉́̏̆̆̽͋̇̃͑̓̑͂̈́̏́̈́̈́̍̈́͌̅̾̈͌́̃́͐̃̿̑̆̈́̓̑͂̂̂̐̌̾̓̉͒͂̒͋̈͋̊͗̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ"̴̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̱͎͇̞̭͈̣͓̮͖̲̫̣͎̤̭̪̭̮̙̥̺͓̻͎̥̜̣̦͚̰̻̜̠̪̫̰̩͎͍͎̬͙͉̗̬͙̍͌͑̏̎͊̋̒̓͑̂̈́̐̈̎͂͆̓̋̈́͐̇͑̄̒͆́̂̌̓̌̄̀̄̈́̈̾͊̏̀́̏̐̌͂̒̒̍̑́̔́̈͌͗͋̅̑͗͆̉̄̄̀̾̋͂̓̇̽̎̈́̐̋͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ  
̵̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̰̼̻̼̣̤̺͓̲͚̹̳̭͇͓̰̳̩̼͓̼̞͕͔͙̝̜̭͖̲̻̱̱͉͕̫͕̼̜̙͎̠̝̙͉̺͇̫̯̱̠̘̘̜̖̯̳͔̘͈̗̣̣̙͇̘̭͈͔̲̬̹̖̞̜̗̣̤̗̩̹͈̙͈̩̪̳̰̪̞̟͍̩͎̞͈͈͍̤͍͕̰̣̫̞͙̘̥̟̭͈͔͓̻͈̟͎͕͖͎͇̮͕̭̤̥̲͉̯̱̘͎̘̳̖͚͍̯̻̹̮̩̫̟̗̦͚̝̦̲̯̼̜̗̟̙̹͉̱̟̘̋͊͒̂͆̔̆̎͆̿̆̊̈̍̅̿̀̓̃̄̅͂͂͌̽̑̋͑̇̓̈̆̐̋̈́̓̈́̓̃̌̓̋͗̂̐̈́̀̔̋̍͋̌̿̓̃̽̈́̃́̓̍̒̽̀̃̾͗͂̈́̈́̿̎͂̋͗̊̉̈́̈͐͒̆͗̂̈́͌̃̎́̈́̇͒̉͛̊̋̒͂̽͂͋͋̓̈̌͊͆̽̔͗̾́̐̈́͒̿̿̉̈́́͊̌̀͂̅͒͑́̏̐̐͌̃̔̽̋̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ  
̵̧̡̧̛̛̖̼̭͚̝͙͓̖̦̰̯̙̝͈̦͇͚̪͓͉̖̞̹͓̥͙̤̣̦̠͇̻͎͇͇̻͍͚͈̞̰̻͈̝̠̪͕͙̩̲̣̹͕͇͙̱̜̘̠̟̞͓̖͎̣͓͚̟͇͔͓̩̮̝̼̱̗̯͈͔͉̱̩̺̰̮̯͉̲̭̭͓̯̀͌̾̾̿̋̈́̄́́̊̿̈́̉͌̓̋͐͋̑͋̃͐̇͑̈́͌͊̇̀͑̄͗̋̏̍͌̐͋̾̍͛͗̉̾͑̆̊̄̈́͛̊̐̍̄͂̒̈̏́͛͆̾̅̉̌̅̑̀̆̀̍̏́̉̀́́̆̒̈͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝"̶̡̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̛̰̻̦̥̮̝̜̥̯̮̱̠̪̣͖̲̹̭͔͔̠͚͖̗̦͈͔̜̗̫̙̖͎͔̦̯̯͇̱͇̖̺̠̘̻̩̰̜̹̫̰̜̤̹̭͔̪̙̟̘̼̥̻̟̥͔̭͎͕̻̬͉̘̞̟̘͔̫̞̤̬̫̻̪̠̜͈͍̤͎̻̬̱̪̖̳̝͍̝̰̲̯̠͈̤̤̥̠̲̦͎̗͙̳̝̯̗̪̙̯̣̘͖̹͇̱̥̖͙͕̗̤̤̘͍͇͇͔̥̦̱̣̤͈̝̲̱̞͓̯̳͚̣̮̩̹͙̥̗̖̲̜͍̮̠̼͍̮̺̱͈̳̟̖͈̙̭̪̜͎̻̀̋̄͆͒̊̊͋̄̓͐̾̇̈̿̿́̆̍̈́̇̆̌̈́̍̅̒̀̅̏̆̌͑́͆͆͌̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅM̷̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̲͉̥̫͇͖̣̙̞͚̱̱͎͕͍̟̩̞̘͉̰͓͍̝̫̟̦̥̱̠̖̪̭̪͍̯͙͎̻̤̖͇̘̞̟͎̯͎̳͕̟̦̠̱̩̩̜̦͙͓̜͈͉͍̩̬̲̟̬̟̣͉̞̘͎̭̭̞̺͔͔̈́̐́̔̊͛͜͝ͅͅͅį̷̨̨̢̧̢̡̡̛͉̳̭̮̟͈̪̙͇͈̯̘͓̘̲̱̬̝͇͙͈͉͎̠̹̠͔̰̙̙̱̳̪̠̱̭͕̮̱̜̰͎̠̗̩͕̮̟̞̭̮͙̫̣̣͍̭̭̟̥̳̺̼̮̰̠̠̳̞̫͇̩͎̻̦̜̝̗̣̈́͂͗͑̅̀̇̐͑̐̀̇̅͋̀͒̃͊́͒͑͌̇̋̓̅̈́̍̄͛͂̑͂̿͒̍̌̀͑͋̂͋̃̀͆̀͋́̒͑͊͂̏̾͗̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠n̶̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̞̠̱̲͖̗͈̮͙̮̰͈̮̖̙̰͇̝̫̙̮͇͔̦̮̗̬̩̺̩̣̪̫̭̱̖̯̟̥͖͖̺̩̺̬̲̱͈̘͔̰̩͔̠̝̱̜͚͇͕̞͇̺̗̤̞̪̩̺̱̯̹̮͍̮̲̖͚͕̲͈̤͍̭̹͈͕̟̗͎̻̬̳̰̗̼̜͔̫̞̲̫̟̰̲͙͕̯͕̞͓̠̦̱͉͉͉͙̜̯̤̰̭̖̫̞̪͖̦͇̺͓̱̦̺̝͎̞̼̣̜̮̩͇͖͚̝̻̰͙̬̞̙͍̤̫̈́̋̊͗̂̄͆̑́̓̂̄͆͛̂͒͛̇̽̍͆̊́̆͛̈́͐̽̒̆̃̏́́̐͋̍̈́̐̋̃̓̑̾̐̋̊̈́̅̀̓̂͑̉́́̔̑͑̂̒͊̄̊̈̿̔͂̀̌̿̓͂̽̐͌̎͑̏̃͗͆̆͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̧̢̡̡̧̧̧͓̜̪̥͉͓̞̳̼͉̬̹͔̠̲̱̘̼͍̮͕͈̟̜̙͙͖̣͉̱̜̟̜̦͈̦͇̗̲̹̤͇̘̹̬̼̳̟̰͖͓͕̲̟̳͈̖̞̰̣̘̙͇̙̭̹̖͔̘̘̪̖̱͕͎͓͉̬̟̰͍̰̘̖̥͚͈̓̈́͗̈́̔́͆̀͌̌̌͂̑̈̔͋͑̽̈́̌͛̄̄͐̀͛̍̍̽̏̿̎̆̊̿́̇̿̌̅͗̾̈̀̉̄̔͆̽̋̾͋̀̾̌͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅ ̴̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̛̹̫̮̲̮̘̥̗͎̥͈͓̥̟̖̻͍̪͉̼̮̝̲̖̯̯͍͓̭̬͇̖͇̮̟̙̜͉̙͖̬̰͉̩̯̩̯͓̫̥̠̱͕̥͖͎̯̥̟͓̩̳̞̞̖̰̩̥̮͙̟̫̳̹̭̭̞̭͚̭̪̞̟̦̤̗͎͓͍͎͈̘̗͍̦̰̫̯͈̩̗̞̘̰̫̖͚̭̩̞̦͕̜̫͔̬̙̝̦̙̱̥̘͙͙͓̭̞̻̝͉̟̬̤͎̲͖̲̻͔͍͖̼̝̯͔̝̘̬̼̆͌̀̔̿̐̎̄͌͛̉̿̏̈́̐͌͐̀̆̇̑̈́͂̅͆̒̆̆̎͒̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛͙̰̬͉͔̭̬̬͈̦̥̥̰̤̟̠̝̜͖̦̱̝̺̩̠̥̺̘͚̭̺͚̪̹͖͕̣͈̪̲̠̤̳̙͇̰̻̥͚͔̪͓̥̞̬̼̞̰̮̳͔͓̪͚̭̙͚̰̮̯͚͓͍̻̝̟̮̺͎̤̙͖̤͕͍͖̖͉̪̘͙̗̗͎̖͓̬̲͓͎̪͖͓̘̝̘̭̤̺̠̦͍͖̙̝̺̰̉̈̊̀̇͐̐͒͐̐̔̎̐͑̉̈̊͆̎͒̐̀̔͋̇͊́͐̅̀͆̀̆̽̈͂̎̎͒͒͒͊̀̈́̀̈̌̇͋͋́͑͐̂͊̉̀̂̽̽̔͒̈͑̇́̾͋̌̎́̄͋͑͋͛͑͆͒̾̔̍̀͛̌͌̊̽̾̊͛̃̏̈́̿̽̄̿͊͊͛́̊̃͗̎͋͋̉̍̄̋͆͒̽͊͗̌̆̆́͊̑͑̅̉̀̌̾͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̢̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̪͉̥̹͇̻̤̠̳͇̫̳̳̹̦̰͕̮̫̱̹̪͖͈̖͎͍͕̝̙͇̫̜̱̙̜̼͓̯̩͓̦͇̭͖̞̣̘͚̻͕̝̻̘̥͓̲̝̠̣̝̙̳̯̱̬̬̫̘̖̬̍́̾̈́̑́̂̋́̆̽̐̊̿͑̒̎̂̆͂̀͆́̌̉̽́̇̈́̋̇̒̄̌̏̔̅͊̾͛̇̉̀͑̆͆̊̀́͋̇̓́͒̏̑̎͊͂̈́́̀̓̓̋́̽̋̓̆̄̀͐̌͒̈̋͛̊̄̊̔̄̊̏̈̂̎̋̊̌̈͑̅͊̊̐͛̊́̓̃̑̊̓́̎̓̆̈́̉̂̐̊̍̉̈͗͂̓̆̅͊̐̓̈̎̅̃̈́́̈́̾̈́̀͑̄̑́̎͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̷̡̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̙̱͕̳̼̗̘̝̯̹̗̖̯̬̘̘̥̣̱̯̪̩͖͎̰͚̮͕̝̙͈̳̲̭̫͈̲̳͚͎̭͖̞̗̗͇͙̹̪̠͎͓̬̱̫̳̗̞̫̘̥̫͓͎͈̲̩͇͇̮͓͕͙̬͈̖̮̭͙͖̯̙͚͖̗̗̭̙͈̝͉̺̭̬͕̯̟̺͇͉͙̝̤̠̻̼̯̥̟̥̮͈̣͇̗̺̠͉̣̲̭̭͓̥̻͇͉̫̙̗̘͉͇̫̬͉̑̓͂̏̊͊̍̏̍̿́̓̉̅̏̋́̐̎̾͊́̈́̊̔͆͛̓̊͌̈̋̄͐̆͐̋͂͐͒́̆͋͊̍̑̿͆̇̅͐̔̽̊̐͆͊̉͋̐̐̎͒̈͐͌͐̇͛̊̽͂̐̓͋͂́̀̇̿̅͐̃̉̃̎͂̆͒̈́͛̈́̑̿̈͂̌̂̅̍͒͋̀͆̊̐̄͐̿͑̍̃͛̃̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṣ̵̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̹̤̲̱̦̤̦̬̼̼̻̜̱̩̮̞͉̝͇̮͈̱͙̰̤̳̖͎̰̥̥͍͕̫̟̯̩̯̘͎͓̼͕̦̻̟͇̭̘̬͔̻̜͍̪̞̞̹̦̦̩̟̥̠̟̘̦̺̗̯̭̘̩͉̥̯̱̫̰̝̪̗͈̗͔͍̙̣͉̻̦̱̺͙͉̲̭͔̳͈͚͉̪̭̞͎̩͇͎̱̟̗̺̹͔̞̝̬͇̩͇͓͕͍͕͔̳̯͈̪͇͙̭̪̟̲̼͎̲̣̥̻̮̼̿͐̑̿̊͂̋͑̓̿͌̀̒̏̓̈̌̑̒̂̏̀̽̓͊̈́̾̈́̋̓̀̀̒̃̅̉̾̂͊̔̇̈́͊̀̃̊̉̀̈́̈̍͋̋̊̎͂̔̑͊̍̀̓̄͐̓̽́́͆͑̄̔̓͐̅͐̂́̽̍͛̀͑̊̓̎̈́́̍̂́͊͒̑͗̑̉̑̀͊̔̃̋̋̓̇̍͂̀̂͌̏̂͛̇͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ,̵̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̠̯̖̯͇̺̟͍̬̲̜̝͇̹͈̩̳͙̰̝̺̙͈̝̮͕͇̩̘̖̠̰̬͔̲̹̙̖̥͔̖̳̻͎͎̗̹̬͇̯̗̪͈̱̘͎͓̝̥̜̲̮͕͎͇̯̗̙͈̖͔̰͉̲̬̪̝̞͎̟̳̥̻͚͈̬͍̖̠͇̩̜̪̲̮̹͎̺̠̜̪̱̖̗̻̣͔̺̪͈͇̠̺̖͈̞͍̙̜̦̹͔̳̪͉͍̯̭̩̳̬̖͓̙̠̲͖̘̼͍̣̺̖̳͈͉͙̱͈̳̠̲͈̰̟̞͕͇̲̩͖̠̯̼͔̣̮̩̻͚̠̙̤̜̞̀͊̆̽̽̉͋̍̋͋̐̿͊̆̓̍͂̀̈͒̽̉̉̄̎͑̃̊̾̉͒̃͊̊͋͊̈͗̃̓̈́͂́͌̍̇̅́̉̌̅͊͂̃̈̎͑̃͐̈̓̒͌͑͒̊̍̋̑́́͛͒̒̀͂̂̇̀̃͛͒̊́̌̈́̉̃̀̈́̏̾́́̈́̍̎̍͑́̓̽́̎̓̅̍̍̓̈́̍̑́̈́͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̲͕͙͇̙̘̱͙͙̞̯̱̜̺̖̜̥̙̱̦̯̰̠͓̮̳̖͉̹̙̬̯͚̣̝̖͙̪̹̻͖̤̫̭̣̬̻͈̹͚̣̻̱̯͓̻͓̜͖̜̥̻̜̗̠̻̺̳͉̖̞̝͕̰̥͍̞̼̦̪͇̰͈̠̩̺̣̗͔̼̹̳̺̦̝̞̘̣̞̯̬͗͆͑̑͂́̓͐̈́̆̂̀̈́̍̊͌̂͑͑̍͊͛͑̀̑͂̐̓̿̓͆̓͐̒͑̔͂͗̽̓̈́͒̈́̐̏͆͒͂̈́̓͂͋̉̈́̃̔̋̾͋̒̀̆́͗̀͊̇̾͋̌̿̈́̾̑̈́̐͌̒̽̽̋̽́͒͒̇̆͑͊̎̽̅͗̇͐̿̀̒͋̐̅͋̊̄̑̌̋̍̅̔̅̈́̓̏̓͑̉̐̈͂̃̌͐͛̎̏̎͛͛̇́̽̽̀͐́̂̑́͂͆͗̓̄̎̃̽̈́̎̊̊̈́̈́̌͑͒̓̄͐̀̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṡ̴̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̳̯̣̣̮̫̗̮͙̦͇̦̣̠̤̗̖͈͙͈͉̣̳͕̈́͊͛̿̋̒̆̂̽͒̈́́̊̏̽̑̇͛̿̃̈́̿̋̊̾̐̾͗͂̄̂͌͑̋̾͗̾̀͗͊̾̍̾̍̀̔̀͋̏́̈́̓̉͛̈́̽̓̓͗̌̋͋͗͊́̌̏͊̊̔̊̾̉̽̆̿̈̀̒̃̀̈́̽͊̏̅̐̈́̌̍̊͑̂̀̓͒̋̅̽̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅǫ̵̡̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̨̹̥͔͙̝̬̤̼̗͔̦̮̘̪̱͕͖͈̳̰̜͉͍͚͈̬̬̜͖̺̘̰̞̦̪͈̠̮͇̹͕̫͙͖̬̞͈̣͇̮͔̦̳̠͈̭̺͚̟͕̺̫̤̟͙̻̣͇͉̘̲̻̙̪̪͕͈̬̘̦͈̠̹̫̫͍͍͍̪̜͖͙̠̥͇̹̖̣͓̜͉̟̹̼̜̺͑̆͆͂̈́̑̾́̂͋̅̈́͂̃͆͐̎̈̈̈̅̿̽̈́̔͛̌̾̅̆̊́̇͊̀͂͐̄̿̌̓̒̇́̀͋͂͗̆̋̾̈́́̊̐̎͐͗͒̓̅̍̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̷̧̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̼̫̮̪̟̺̙̬͉͈̻͚̠̫͉͕̱͈̪̖̮͉͖̣̣̩͇̳͈̼̠͔̭̗̳͈̖̠̳̱͈͖̭̼̼̭̩͎̺̱͎̮̞͎̹̣̼͚̥̤̹̱̹͈͙̰͓͍̥͈̬̣̞̹̭̠͇̼̬̤̠̖͚͇͍͇̭̖̲̞̗̳̻̮͍̯͉͍̪͓̟̲̯͍̫̲̪̱͍͙͙̯͚̥̰̝̖͎͙͗͛͗̾̽̔́̒̋̿̆̅́̅͆͋̓͒̑̅̒͛̎̇͗͋̿̂́̄̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̹̘̥̲̪̙̣͖̪̗͍͍̞̪̺̳̩̼͓̣͕̲̩̟̻̰͖̞̥̪͉̣̘̭͍̙̺̻̥̖̱̪̣͇͕͈̪̯̬͚̰͓͈̼̗̫͍̗̤̣̣̠̫̯̘̫̫̯̗̠̮͙̜̙̺͕̻̟̝͈̥̯̼͈͎͈͍̫͈͕͇̠̲͙̿̈̃́̆̑̾̑́͑̆̔̒̋̔͆̃̄̈́̄̽̊̈́̑̍͋̓͆͑͐̏̌̏̀͛̀̈́͌̍̅͑̄̈̑̈́͌̀̃̊̓̎̀͊̅̈́̊̇̀̽͊̓͒̄̄̂͊̄̀͌̂̏́̓̈́̈́̒͆̋̈̒̑͆̈́̈̍̀͑̈͐̑͒̒̋̆͐͑̉͛̑͐̊̾͊͋͐͑̂̂̆́́͑̋̄̾͒̓͐̎̎̇͑̉̾͗͂̄̑͋͊̈́̏͗͗̅̀̂̋̔̌͑̋͊̾͗͑̋̄̅͗̋̀̋̓̆̒͊̆̃̇̒͗̂̒͐̍̑̀͐̓̃̆͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅť̴̨̡̡̧̛̛̛͈̝͖̞͔̦̯̰͍̠̳̻̠̦̟̮̻̩͉̯̟̣̰͖̙̠̟̰̲͈̜̠̬͖̝̱̠̟̤̲̺̻͔̭̲̜͈̗̯̖͉͙̬̣̱̲̩̙̪̥̯̤̳̥̠̗̻̗̣͍͉̤̱̺̜̳̫̫͔̭̟̟̘͖̺̞̹̈́̄̀̒̐̌͌̀͂̒̽͛͋̑̓̓̔̀̄́̈́̓́͐̀͌̀̀͐͑̋̐̃̈́̓̌̑͋͊̅̿͌̀́̾̽̊̔̍̾̍̋̾̍͆̌̐̏͋̀̅̎̍̾͂̌͗̄̇̒͂̽̆͛́͒̔͌̃̎̆̒̌̈͆̊̓́̒̇͋͋̎̏̓̾̊̂͘͘̚̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̻̣͎̟͉̣̯̞͓͓̙͎̖͇͎̹̲͇̳͚̝͕̬͍̳̱̫͚͉͚̳̻̹̲̲͓̫̟̼͉̞̰͚̗̬͎̹̻̞̭̣͍̮̖̬̰̳̬̟̞͓͖͉̼͈̘̼̩̹͚̗̞̣͚̪̤̫̣̗͂̅̃͆̏͐͆͂̾̆̍͂͒̌̔̄͑̽̅̽̎͆̐̑̐̀̀̆̓͊̔͆̂̾̔̎̾̆̋͛̅̀̒͛́̈́̓̔͐̋͆̓̈́̇͛̉̏̄̃̆͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅm̸̢̢̡̨̡̢̡͖̗̹̭̤̹̣̖̦̭̹̦̟̤̭̺̝͙̣͕̯̟͖̩̺͓̟̟͔̞̝̦͙̗̬̮͖̥̼̗̭̱̲̰̫̜̩̦̙̰̠̠͎̫̼̺̬͖̮̹̖̻̦̯̜̏͌́͊̐͌̾͆̑̎̔̇́̋̄͗̀̃̏́̿̅̒̈́͆͐̉͑͆͗̋̍̉̊̋̓̽̌̅̽̈̈̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̸̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̯̣̭̦̻̗̬̳͚̱̺̬̰̠͉̘̫̬̙̯̩̩̬̜͉̹̼͇͉̗̬͙̘̝̟͕͇̙͈̻̙͓̬̞̮͎̱̩̦͈̲̦͓̭͚͚͈̗̭̬̦̃͑̔̑̾̄͒̓̓̈́̽̿̄͆̈́̂͊͂̈̏̓̍͒͆̅̋̔̅̌̍͋̃͐́͂͋̇̓̏͆̏̔̽̌̈́̾̇̊̍̎̄́̎̎̈́̃̿̒́͊̿̓͋́̂͛̔͐̊͂̑͊̎̀͌̈́͌̔̾́̈́̈́́̽̽͒̎̊͛̾̿̈̏̾̃̑͊͌̒̂̋̂́͊͛͐̔̈́͊͋̌̉̀̄͆͛͒̆͂͗̏̔̆̈́͂̋̽̽̀̏̀͐̉͆̍̄͋̆́̂̈́̇̆̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝s̵̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̨͈̟͚̭̗̻̻͇͚͔͎̩̱͍̘͙͓̟̳̟͎͕̙̟͙̰̻͍̮̣̬͕͕̲͔̝̞̹̖̭̙̟͓̥͕̩̖̫̦̫̗̙̩̱̰̹̬̺̰̭̱̥̱̘͕͚̞̬̭͈͚̣̰̥͍͓̼̬͙͍̝̬͙̤̹͇̜͈̺͖͉̭̭͈̺͔̳̟̖̱̻̥͎͙̰̗̩̩̟̯̙̝̈́͊̈́̀͛̉́̒̈̇͂̌̔́̌͐͆͆̒͋̐́̓̏͂̾͋̿̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅ,̴̡̨̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̮̟͚͈̙̮̩̬͚̖͙̱̯̘̻̞̭̹̹̫̳̥̯̯̟̜͕͖̲̜͙̜̟͈͎̤̜̜͖̳͔̖̫͉̫̦̤͍̯̞͉̠̳̦̞̼̩̖̼̳̞̲̩̘͕̗̣̝̖̠̲̞̰̻̮̠̙̭͓͉͇̼̹̮̹̠̹͔̦̘̠͚͉̠̱̪̜̜̦͈̦̯̳͍̱̣̼̦̦̹̀̓̑̌̓̑̌̉̅̎̓̔̓̍̈̎̋̿̓͛̍̐͊͌̉̒͑̉͊̓̆̔̈̎̂͒͂̏̅̑̈́̍̿̀̈̓̏̔̓́̇̅̂͊͂͆̉̇̓̂̏͐̔̒̇͛̈͋͌͗̀̎͂̀͊̈́͒̄̽́̃̈̀̈͗̈͂̇͒̾́̔̔̒͂́̋͊̿͛̽̐̉̿̈́̀̃̑͑̀̿̇͗̾͛̀̃̾̏̊̔͋͛͋̉̉̾̅̽͗͆͑̈́̿̓̏̿̓̋̓̏͛̀̉͑̐͑̄́̀̈̈́̈́̿̄̓̌̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ"̴̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̙̳̣̪͓̹̦͎̩̜͔̬̞̝̯̹͇͍̳̥̞̰̥̖͙̞̱͖̩͖̩̦͓͕͎̟̩̺̦̦̬̮͇̣̩̱̯̖̫̺̝̯̦̣̟̙̞͎̺̟̖̯͚͈̣͍̭͖̱͎̞̲̭͍̲̤͙̠̥̲̮̺͍̜̦̼̟̱̼̹͍̲͉̪̳̣̺̰̜̜̝̻͙̦͔̤͈̳͔̞̯̻̰̙̦̘̠̩̥̼̥͎̲̳̲̜̰̹̹̳̲͕̜̞̪̫̪̠̭̳̙͚͚̩̳̯̩͈̖̺̘̬͚̙̞̟͉͚̫͔͉̕̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̧͎̞̻͇͉͈̼̹̭̳͖̮͕̘̞̗̱̪͇̖̙̝̠͔̼͚̫̦͔̩̘̮̤̣̠̻̦͔̱̰̫̖̱̫̪̪̰̦̞͖̠̞̯̻͎̦̳͙̱̼̘͓̻̰͖͓͖̟͍͙̬̰̦̝͔̳͔͙͓̼̟̞̜̠̺̩͉̣̞̘̾̾́͗̉̿̍̌̾͒͌̐̍̆͝͝ͅͅͅṣ̸̰̫̹̮͖͖͈̝͚̫̣̫̅̅͛̂̓͑͛̄̈́̃͋̅̑̿̈́̎̂̈́͊̏̒͗̆͘͘̚͝͠h̸̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̦̤̠̱̲̮̟̜͇̯̹̲͈̟̰̠̦̺͓̟̻͍͔͇̮͔̭̺̱͙̜̣̤̤̼͓̺̲̱̯̖̮͚̻̖̞͇͈̙͔̲̗̱̲͇̦͉̫̥̟͓͎̞̩͔̫̤̣̼̬̖̪̣̼̩̱̗̳͓͎͍̲̖̳̞̻͔̺̹̪̫̘̠̣̥̱̘̟̪̺͓̪̱̖̣̦̩̩͙̻͉̗͖̜͕̳͛̀̏̍͐̅͂̇̌̈̇̿͑̆̇͌̅͌̀͒̉̌̎̓̈͌̍͗̍̍̀̃̈́̋͗̉̋̾͊͐́̀̋̈́͋́̑̍̀͋͆̃̀͋͒̔͌̈̌̐̈͗̂̽͂̀̈́̉̊́̑̽͋̓̔̈́̐͒̽̉̈́̀͑̅̈͛̄͐̈́̒̅̀̄̈́͑͐̓͆̾̂̊̿̈̿̈̉̀̓̿́̔̎̍͆̓̓̅̂̋͋̂͌̏͗̒͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅë̵̛̗̲̠̪̙̠͍̤̞͚̝̩̥̃̾͌̈́͒̓̏̈̿͊̔͊̔̔̍̏͆͛͗̇̀̑̂̇̑́͌̍̅̍́̂͗̓͑̌́̔̂͑̔̊͑̄̋͆͛͑̀̏̃̇͌̀͊͐̇̽͊̓̀̋̆̍́͗́̀́̎̋̀̓͋̓̈́̂̈̈́̈́̊̏̅̍̆̄͆̇̏͛͐̐͌̑͂́̿͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̢̡̡̡̢̛̛͓̮̖͔͙̣̳̪̗̭͇͍͎̫̣̻͍̗̺̜̦̝̳̖̮͕̞̭̰̘͇̱̪͈̭̤̬͔̣̮͚̖̞͇̙͉̙̩̖̖͔͖̭̖̤̩̦̗̺̳̘͖̼͎͈͎͓̰̊͐͐̅̓͊̓͂̾̈́̂̀͋̓̎̽̈́̌̉̐̏́͂́̈́͆̎̍̿͐͛̒͐̅̊͛̎̓̈͂͋̔̂̒̇̽̍̅́̉̐̏̒͊̄̆̆̀͂̈́̽̍̑͂͛̂̀̎̈́͂̌̐͐́̀̿̾́͊́́̍͋̿̀̈́̾̿͗͌̂͂͗̋̈̈́͐̂̎͋͐́̄̃̔̀̃́͊͐̊̔̇̐͒́́̉̾̀̅̏̀̽͆͛͒̊̐͗̈́̈́́̾͊̿̊͂́̀̅̔̂͌̐̈̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅs̴̢̢̧̢̨̧̢̘̖̮̥̝̼̙̤͙̲̖̩̫̱͎̮̮̣̞͙̺̮̰̺̪͍͎̹͕͇̦̥͖͓͙͕͎͓̺̘̺̰̘̠͕̭͍̮̪̞͚̤̲̭̰̦͍̲͇̼̣̲̥̤͖̞̮̣̭͖̮͈̩̰͍̖̭̲͔̙̮̜͇̺̝̞̾̈́̾̂̑͋͆̄̎̑̋͑̈́̀̇̀̈́͑̔͌̓̏̏͐̀͗͆̀͐̉͊̉̀̀́́̽͊̈͐͆̍̽̿͘̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅa̶̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̢͕̩̜̫͚̫̭̺͖̖͇̠͈̜͇̥̬̭͖͕̘̙̙̬̲͕̮̜̤͓͈͖̜͕͇̺̝̬̤̹̠̪͚͕̲̱͖̼̼̭̺̪͔̰͈̟̘͈̣͚̜̭͖̩͙̯̘̱̪͔̞͎̺͎̹̖̗̘͍̼̣̺̖̝̜͕̻͕̬̖̩̞̺̠͈̼͍̙͕̩͚͔̞̝̬̳͖̭͚̼͉̼̫͕̥̝͔̜̳̳̻̖̥̯̜̣̣͎̗͖̬̪͓͈̞̥̺̲͉̤͈̠̒̓̅̽̈́̒͑͗̈̍͋͊́͗̊͂̈̒̈́͐͒̅͐̀͌̎͋͑̈́̓̌̑͌́̑̋͋͌͂̎̂̿̑̓͛͋͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅy̴̡̢̢̢̢̡̡͓̬̪̻̫̗̣͓̺̹̖̟̹̳͎̖͕̞̲̙̘̯̥͈͉͚͕̱͉͖̟͖̪̘̫̞͇̙͋̔́͐͌̌͆̒̆̈́̌̓̃͐̅͂̏̈́̈͋̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̢̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̲̬͉̫̲͎̗̣̰̗͇̗̝̬̙͇̖̼̺̬̹̫̰̮͙̲͇̩͎͖̬͙̖̦̥̩̯̭͇̹̰͓̺͕̝̮̖̝̜̟̞̹̲͈̳̖̠̣̲͙̠̞͖̟̝̦̻̩̲͕̤͍̲̬̼̦͔̻̪̪̳͚̜͖̯̫͉̺͕̣͇̠͉̩̬̥̗̬̟͔͕͉̺͖̰͙̯̹̭͎̱̪͚̰͉̭͉̥̼̟̳̦̟̜̤̹̱̥̬͍̼̘̗͈̻̮̗̰͇͍̹͛̊͒̂͌̌̈̀̏̓̏̔̐̉͒̽͛̄̒̀̎̐̏̈͐̽̓͑͒̓̇͂̆̋̈́͊̃́͒́͐̈́͛̾̃́̐̅͐̅̆̀͑͌́͊̑̂̃͐̎̈́͋̐͂̉͒͂̀̉̏̅͂̑́̀̽͛̈́̂̉̆͛͒̋͒̅̇̑͋̑͂̀̆͛̀̏̾̑̓̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ,̶̧̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̬͔̹̟̮͙̪̳͚̳̰̺͔̳̲̠̩̳͚͉͉͎̻̩͕̤̣̮̼̼͎̗̫̙̜̘͖̲̠̩͎̮̺͕̠̮̟̳͍̟̪̠̯̐̈́͆͆̈̈̑̎̍̌͂̃̈͒̔̅̄͒͛͗̈́̒͌̾̉̔̊͊̈́̂̒̓͆̋͗̇͌̓̑͒́̃̂̓͆͌͆̃̆͌̉͗͗͐̆͋̀͑̌͒̌̒͌͑̃̅̑̏̅̎̆̓̅̒́̆̓̉͊̆͛̏̓͛̒̑̔̀͗́͋̐̊̓͆́̑͆̀͊̈́͗͗͗͊͋̈̀͋͒̂̅̎͋̓͂́̇͆̔̃̇͛̒͑͌̎̉̊̽̿̃͑̓̑̎̆̆̔̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̭̬͙͙̖͉̣͈̳͔͖̞̩̲̰̫̹͓̲̫̣̼̥̭̲̥̣͈̹̣͇͖͚͈̼͚̖̟̣͔̹̠̖͎̻͎̣̦̤̥̹͙̱̤͙̻̼̟̯̟̮͈̥̩͚̪̪̮͕̹̮̖͉̟̮̼͇̳̤͕̻̩̼̝͙͕̱̦̪͕̝̜̻̤̥̞̹̖̝̗̯͖̘͍͙͈͍͚͉͇̳͙̹̗̰͓̙̞͇̋̉́̑̈́̋͊͂̈́̏̈̀̓͗̑̅͐̿͛̀͐̈́̐́̀̂̽̅̅̒̒͂̾̿̅̊̐̎̍̀͑̿̊́̀͌̆͐̂͋̑̈́̍́́̂͒̈́̊̀͒́̈́̑́̍̎́̒̈́̈́͗̓̆̃̏́̽̿̎̽̎̃̾̈́̓͛̇́̅͂̆̑̈͐̒̃̂̌̈́́̂̏̃̔̎͛̅̄́̀͛̊͋́̐͌̈́͋̈́͛̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅl̴̨̧̡̛̛̦̥̺̱̩̦̮̥͇̠̮͇͓͔͖̼̩̘̳͈͖̱̝͔̼̦̣̺̜͓̜̙̞̱̦̩͚̘̙͕̹̗̳͇̟̺̪͕̦̫̻͙͎̙̟͚̯̠̀͌͌͆̄̄͋͐̈́͑̍̒̈́̓̊͂͂̈̈́͑̾̔̋̽̿̒̈́͗̽̀͌̾̀̎̿̽̐̿̅̀̌͌͋̓̍̓̌͊̽̐̂́̀̿͗͒̍̔͌̂͂́̄̑̈́̄͊̿͂́͑͑̎̏̿̎̕̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̶̧̢̧̧̛̹̥̤͎̰̺̱̜̦̩̗̦̥͇̠̖̦̳̺̹̣͉͖̺̦̮̖̺̺͎̬̖̭̰̗̜̜͍̞̙͖͕̬̮͔͚̲̬̺͎͙̗͔͖̭̤͕͇̦̘̙͖̖̯̰̞̯̼͔̥̟͈̰͙͕̺̼̪̪̗͖̝̪͍̱͓͖̼̣̜̜̰̼̩̗̘̰̠͔̼̟͕̫̲̥̺̯̻̺̥̯̭̯̣̳̺̎̑̊̈́̉́͌̀̄̒̉̽̒̇̾̽̌̊̇̋̄̾̀̅͆̎̈́̾̀̈́̎̈̈́̍́̈͐͛͗̋̎̓́̅̍̾̐̂̿͐̈́̾̒͗̏̐͂͒̓͌͑͋̌͒̊̃̆́̽̐́̓̊̿̈̒͆̂̽̾̀͆̈́͂̑̍̓̇̈́̆͌̍̑̈́̓̓͂́̊́́̔́̾͌̆̓̿̈́̿̈́̊͊́̽̅̔̈̇̕̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̴̢̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̛̹͓͖̮̤͈͔͙͕͓̳͉̣̳̻̭̮̜͎͉̫̼͔̠̗̼̞̮̫̰̬͙͙̱̤̬̤͚͔̪͔̪̭͓̙̖̖̮͖̳͍̫̥̥̙͇͓̬͔̣̯͍̩̰̜̫̰̭͔̻͚̙̱͍͓͇̣̼̊̆͗̋̐͊̿̀͊̿̈́̒̔͆̌̔͛͆̿̉̃̌̅̆̒̆̆̏͑͂͗͛̄̒̅͆̇̎̒̉͊̆̉̐͌̉̿́̄̂̑͐̂̎̿͋͜͜͝͝͠ķ̷̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̗̪͉̝̫̞̭̘̗̹̪̼̟̖͈̯̫͉̪̳̝͖̭̪͙͙̯͎̫̟͚̺̣̼͉̫̥̟̥̲̬͖̖̞͕̭̼͉̖̰̜͈͔̠̳̱̠̻̬̫̱̙͎͈̤̬̥̱̳̪͓̤̲̣̼̦̖͙̫̣̮̗̫̙͙̗̦͎̻̹̥̟̳͔̲̙̠̫͈͍͖̦̣̫̟͎͔͚̖͎̮̝͖͙̙̮̘̝̪̺̗̫̪͉̪̤̱͎̮̝̜̫͍͚̤͙̝͍͓̞̦̟͇͕̝͔̹͕̩͇̻̮̩͔̺̟̹̪̜̝̦̞̺̤̂̿͆͋͂̑̈̋͒̒̃͗̋͋͐̌͗̈̽̑̀̌̋̌̇̎͊̈́͋͂̐͂̏̏̆́̍͛̒͌́͋́͗̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̴̢̡̛̛̛̼͔͙̩͈͇͍͈̪̘͙̯̬̪̟̳̳̼̬̩̩͍͔͛͋̎̈́̈̿̐̾̾̓̏̐̂̽̄́͆̅̏̾͌͂̐͋̓́̄̇͌̽͌̽̑́̏̒̓̅̒̊̃̇̓̃̎̀̾̔͗͗́͋̔̽̈́̊̈̀͌̊̎̉̓̽̏̿͒̂̍̾̍̎̄̃̓͒͒̓͑͌͛̈́̈́͑͊̍̽̎́̊̔̊͌͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ņ̸̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̡̛̘͈͕̯̣̭̣͎̙͈͖̺̺͙̮̖̼̳̻̖̝͉̬̙͚͇͍̙̺̗͉̖̝̗̠̖̻̜̰̻̻̰͖̖̥̼̮̞̘͚̹̮̹͍̻͉͉̘̤̹͔̺̯̩̰̮͚͍̪͈̩̙͖̮̖͔͓͕͖͚̬͙͇̺̤͖̗̻͓̘̘̫̼̩̬̺͍̳̙͎͉͕͉̰̟͔̪̠̜̣̟̝͇̆̋̋̇̓̆̊̀͗̊̔͆̃̓͐͊̒̿̒̇̃̚̚̚̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅġ̵̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̘̯̮͖͔͔͉̦͙̦͈̯̪̲̝̥͓͍͚̖̯̬̣̤͓̤͎̼̜̥̙͓͖̪̳̠̫̰͚̝̙̖̪̤͙̤̮̥͓͓̤̮͓̻͈̱͍̩̦̠̗̺̰̗̪̘̼̯̟̰̝̻̲͕̞̪̻͖̬̦̯͍̹̻̫̦̱̤̰̼̟̭̮̱͎̤̬͕͓̳͇͓̜̤͙̬͕̯̞̏̽͗̆͌͐̇̎͊̂͒̇̋̈̌̓͌̓͛͛̉͌̑̀̈̀̏̉̈́̄̿̋͊͌̿̃̍͊́͌̈̆̍̊̈́̊̃͊̅͒̒̄̐̈́̔̈́̈̀́͆̿͆́͗̀̌́̇̈́̋́̈́͂͛́̏̊̀̒̀̍͌̓̎̇̀̏͆͆̐͋̎̋̆́̓̓̀͆͒́͂̃͋̀̈̈́̇̇̅̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̨̧̖͓̳̰̬͇̝̝̟͈͙̻̗̞̩̺̗̯̲͙͚͙͚̝͙͙͉̻̜̼̰̩̖͓̠͚̠̙͚͓͍͓̝̭̲̻̻̪̙͇̞̫̺̝͖͈͙̰̙̣̪͈̩͕̘̻̱̭̲̣͎͈̫̟̹͔͍̲̯̠̘̣̳̟̬̖͍̦͕̫̠̹̣͓͖̝̈́̒̀̒͂̐͒̽̀̓̉͌͗̽̋̽̉͗̄͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅâ̴̢̡̡̬͓̙͇͎̞̠̦̟͖̺̬̙̹̜̟͎̰̙̯̤̺̠̜̗̗̯̤̤͎͚̘̘͚̳̞̤̬͎͇̲̜͕̭̳͖͓̞̤̘̭̤̼̹̥̼̻̫͎̺̼͎̲̞̞͓̞̞̮̣̬̟̘̭̘͉̩̮͉͇̺̣̤̩͚̯̪͖̫͒͑̒̋̈̍̈̃̀̈̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ţ̵̢̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̘͕̭̬̳̖͙̟̩̦̫͕̗̻̫̥̱̤̦̝̦̝̮͈̗̱͚͚̹̲̖͎̣̘̜̻̬͔̩̘̦̖͎̪̼̤͓̳̳͓͔̯̱̫̹̱̹̼͓͓̟͈̥̦̯̘͉͉̩̜̟̻͇̠̩̬̟͚̲̻̗͓̜͈̹̙͚̩̪̭̻̬͕͖̮͈͚̺̠͍̗͔̠̱͙̟̼̞̖̙̯̲̖̣͍̠̩̳̦͚̱̱̖̞͈̻̣͔͔̰̜̪̰̳͇̩̤͇̌̓́͊̌̿̏̈́͂̆̂̔̋̎̌́̿̑̒̎̀̈́́̈́̎͂̇́̏̈́͒̇̽̎̔̐̇̌̎͐̓̐̓͛͊̋̀̍́͂̑̿̈́̀͑̓̉́̏͋̔̓͑́̌̿̅̓͛̓̃̃̂̓̇̏͌̅̉̾͊͋̄̋̓̏̽̽̓̃͑͂̍̿̆̔̀̌̾͛͊̀̋̑̍̂̂̀̄͑̆̓̄̈́̆̒͒̀̃̒̄͐́̔̔͗̇̈̔̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̡̧̥̥̻͚͇̩̺̮̖̞̻̥̙̮͍̘̙̳̟͇̙̳̺̣̯̟̲̲̭̠̩̿̂͊͑̈́̃̓̄̊̑̔̏̒̀͐͌̔̆̏̍̓͊̇̐̃̏̄̉̿̈́͌̐̍̆̆̂͒̈̿͋͑̈́̑̓̈́͒̈́͊̀̄̈́̏́̌̋͐̿̔̄̃̈́̏̆̌͌̓́̀́̏͆̉̽̆͊͛͗̂͐̈́͊͂̿͗͋̀͊́̋͊̃̿̂̾͆̊̈́̃̿́̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅḭ̴̡̨̨̛̛͓̱̠̹͇̩̲̭͔̼̦̲̭̖̥̝̘̙͙̼̈̋̑͆̇̋̃́͛͆̏͊͛̓́͊̾͊̓̌͆͛̋̔̀͛̑̒̉͂̑̊̓͋͂͑͐̂̄̀͛̓͐̕̕͠͠͝͝͠t̴̡̨̧̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̺͕̹̯̘̣̮͕̫̩͉̬̣̖͖̪̤̫̱͉͕̰͎̙͖̺͖̺̫̳̩̖̳̖̙̣͇̥̩̳͚̘͉̰͎̘̰̻͖͉̻͓̞̬̟͓̼̲͖̬̫͖͉̙͎͖͙͓̝̫̲̻̻͇̲͍̟̜̖̼̙̹̝̟̘͙͙̮̳̙̖̺͕͙̥̬͙͉̦͎͓͉̗̣̰͔̱̟̼̤̉̒̓͗͊̈̈́̔̃̾̽̈́̒͋̓̐̋̋͗͗̇̊͒́̍̓̄̐̌͒̋͆̈́̐̾̐̂̏̓́̎͂̇̆̐̈̆̔̐̃́̔͂̂̈͗̋͋͂̇̄̍̉̐́̈́̉̃́̐̀̒̐̉̋̏͑̆͌̃̍̈̀͊͋͂̃̋͌̓̎̂͒̅̍̄̈́̋́͌̄̒̎̀̐̄̏̿͑̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̛͕̺̙̖̲̳͍̮̗̳̩̝̟̠̠̰͉̖̞͈͕̱͙̗͓̭̟̜̻̼̯̜͖̤̦̰̰̠̰̝͚̜̳̫̗͚͇̞͕̹͓͍̞͈̗̝̻̖͕̙̪̜̮̬̠̞͖̖̭̗͖̺̪͖͎̱̠̪͓͔͚̬͖̖̱͔̘̟̫̮͓̭̤͈͚̫̯͇̻̝͉̺̘͍̜͈̮̮̮̠̣̞̝͇̹͖̼͚͉̗̣̳̇̌̅͆͛́͑̃̍̔̒̌̃̌̈̑̿́̈́̓͐͑͆̃̄̃͋̇̒́̽͐͆͐̎̂̔́̓͗̋̃̍̇̋́̈́̒̀̄̔́́̂̄̎͒̓̄͑͌̈͑̂̐̏̿̌͂̑̈́̓̓̄̋͛͒̾͂̈́̾̐͋̎̓̾̈́̿̎͑͗̄̿̑̎͐̏̃̅͆̃͋͊̏̔̍̈́̆̐̓̏̆̌̐̅̈́͋̊̈́̍͐̈́̑͒̐̓̐͐̉̒̅̽̏̑̈͊͊̿̇̓̂̇͑͆̌̽̒͑͆̂̽̈̂̈́́̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅȁ̷̡̢̢̧͔̮̱̻͇̙̜̪̣͓̼̝͙̱̭̺͚̺̭̹͉̖̹͍̼͔̹͈͔̗̩͎͖̗̺̗̝̰̥͍̥̹̮̰̜̪̟̰͇͉̞̦̲̞͈͎̻͚̫̯̗̘̳͙̗͈̞̼̞̻̈́͛͊̒̈́̎͛͋͑̋̌̀̄͛͆͌̈́̽̂̈̌̇̿̈́͂̊̉̿̋̅̄̐̇̆̎̕͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅs̵̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̖̘̬͙̲̤̩͚̬̙͍͔̣̩͕̮̪͓̮̗̞͙̣̦̞̪̗̗̖̠̹̤̞̭͍̹͚̰̺̣̺̞̱͓̫̭͍̹̳̝̰̳̹̳̓̾̆̏̅͂͋̋̒̀̅͗̐͐̅́͋̓̔͐̿́̋́̒͛̌͂̍̿̌̃̊̌̑͗̽̀̾́̽̈́̍͐̈̈́̅̽̑̍̈͐͗́̈́̋̄͌͛̈́͐͋͆̀̄͊̾͌̀͑̀̽̓̍͑̉͐́͊́̾͒̋͂̓͛̅̒̋͑̑͌͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡͉͉̤̯͕̮̦͙̠͚̘͖̭̞͙̜͚̺̩̠͚͚̫̫̥̠̳͕̘̭̣̜͍̳͕͈̯͓̜͔̪̠̮̱̽͛̅̉̈́̃͜͜͜͝ͅc̸̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̮̭̠̼̺͉̩̩̞̺̝̳͎̳͕̟̩̟̩̥̳͖̯͕̟͙̘̼̯̭̼̖̥̝̙͖̮͇̪͕̼̪͈̻͙̠͈̤͈͎͍̻͔̤̫̝̯̰͔̜̹̤̗͇̹̩̺̳̪̥̖̭̼͎̱̱͍͍͉͙̤̱̝̘̩̭̲̥͍̟̝̺̟̲̬͎͈̻̯̮̙̖͓̭̼͎͇̘͇͈̦͖̘̯̣̼̙͖̰̣̻̟̤̘̘͙̣̣͎͙̼̲̱̱̹̼̫̳̜͉͓̗̫͙̹͕̩͇̰̫̻̦̻̟̥̭͍͎̮̝̤̳̣̞̱͇̗͓͉̰̗̱̰̞̼̮̗̯̥͐̔̏̆̀̀͑̈́̈̆̉̌̌͗̓͋̌̉̅̀̑̒͛̂͐̽͐̌͌͗̈́̆̓̈̆́̊͌̓̂̌̂̔̈́̉̽̏͋̈́̋́̋̃̂̃̓͌̓̓̔́͆̏̊̋͒̒̏͆̐̍̃́̊̅̆̓̑̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅų̵̛̛̛̛̛̣̖̦͍̝̹̰̺̙̆̊̿͗̿͌͒̆́̽͋̀̄͗̎̈́̏̊̈̀̓̓̐̔͛̈́̾̀̃͛̊͂̊͒́̃́͒̾̂͗͐̎̔̒́͐̑̄͗̎̌́̋̍̾͆͌̀̽̉͑͒̔͌̈͑̍̿̈́̐͂͊͐͋̄̎͒̿̑̐̃̽́͑̇̒̍̽͊̉̄̆̊̓͒̍̂̀̀͑̐̀̈̅̏́͆̋́̈́̉͗́̒͂̓́̓̆̾̈́͑͗̆̂́̓̓̑̀̂̿̐̈́̍͛̔͋͐̿̓̓̂̀͌̉̿̾̑̈̆̈́͂̋̊́̃̎̓̓̒̄͋̉͋̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝r̸̨̢̟̖͎͍̫̪̼̣͙͙͍̙͔̝̪̯̻̫̙̲̱͓͕̗̬̘̖̩͍͍̤̘̺͓͚͍̤̤̈́̓̌̇͋̅̅̈́̋̽͆͒͌͋̽̌͑̈́͊̾̑̉̀̃̍̈́͌̅͑̊̄̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ỉ̴̛̲̗̮̫̼̦͖̉̓̂̐͒̽̃͒́̂͗̓́̒͐̃̓̈́̐̈́͆̒̎̃̆͝ơ̵̧̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̨̳̲̰̼͔̰͉̤̥͔͚̬̜̠̰͖̠̪̬̮͈̱͈̼̥̦̺̭̥̜̹͎͕͖̹͔̩̩̣̲̭̖̮͇̰̯̫̘̰͎̹̯͇̺̮̦͎̳̠̯̄̿͌̌̑̀͒͌͆̍͊̀͆̀̒̆̂͊͊͒͒̅̀̐͂̂̇̆̾̓͌͗͐̐̔̀̋͗́̄̉̔̀̈́̓̓̎̌̿͛́́̀̆̿̍̈́̿̇͌̌̀̈̇̀̑͆̔͆̈͐́̇̀̈́̉͌̓̏͒̉̽̈́͂̍͛̾͐͋͒͒͊̏̓̈́̌̏̑̄͗͆̂͌́͐̅͛̓̿͊̿̅̑̃̊͗̈́̐̈́̾̈̇͊̈̈̈́̀͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅư̸̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̥̟̘͔̲̫̱̪̞̫͉̘͚̼̹̮͉͈̭͓̭̪͍͉̹̜̬̼̳̺͙̩̰̫͎̦̤͇̜͓͍̩͖̪̱̦̗̥̳̖̝̪̳̰̳̻͔̖̜̩̫̞̝̹̲̙̮͍͔̲̠̯͖͖͔̙̠͎̪͇̣͓͎͕̹̼̟̙̼̲̰͖͈̩͓̳͓͔̫̹̭̫͙͚͙͚͔̙̲̱͓͎̟͈̟̬̺̰̘̖̝̞͖͚̩̩̞̠͉͓̻͍͉͕͙̺͉̗̯̥̮̲̝̣̮̤̇̾̎͋̆̽̾̍̄̈́͋̉̋́̓̀̇̌̂͆̑̾͂̒̿̾͂̾̽̃̏̀̍͒̑̈́̓̏͛͌̂̽̊́̐̅͋̑̃̀̋́̅̔̈́́͗̐̅̂͐̐̍̈̓̄̿̍̈́̍̿̑̀̅̀͋̋͑̀͒̔̾͐̓̇̈́̈́̔͒̅̊͒̈́͆͒͒̓̿͌̽̈́̃͒͑̽̆̃̅̈́́̄͗͐̊̅̈́̇́͑͂̉̑̈́͂̓͊̽̓̓̈́͂̒̅͌͋̑̅́̆̇̎̽̄̇̋̏͗͊̐̿̀̆̄͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̛̖̞̖͎͇̯̗͍͈̤̪͔̟̺͈͔̫͔͙̖̹̹̰̮̣͎̖̤͚̘̦͉̜̤̜̘͎̣̲̲̥͎͇̘̰͎̣̟͕͚̟̜̰̰̦̥̞̜̥͉͈͇̠̣͔͍̤̬̗͎̞͙̤̟̜̬̭̺̠̭̈́͗͋̎̾̋̍̋͛̍̈́̕͜͜͜ͅl̷̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̛̟̩̜̼͎̘͎̦̟͙͎̩̫̞͖̘̬̝͕̥̥̫̦͚̰̻̗̭̤̗̭̖̭̯͖̗̼͇̻͖̰̥͖͉̻̜̻̟̯͍̹̰͔̹̯͎̖͔͉̮̺̣̺̬͈̤̤͖̠̳̙̊̀̂͆̆͐̄̅̾̀̊͆͊͐͆͊͗̋̓͑̇̀̅̐̑̏̏͐̄͊̈́̀̅͂͋͐̏̈́̓̇̓͒̎̌͒̓̈́̄̔̒͂̀̒͂̀̽̓̆͌̊̂̈́͊̐͊͗͐̉̎̍́͗̓̿͑͋͛̏͌́͊͆̇̑̄̇̽̅͊̇̓̂͆̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ý̴͓̜̩̳̝͉͖̹̌̉̔̀͐̿͗͊́̌́͑̿̌̽̀̎́̊̎̂̓͋̈́́͆̓̔̽̀͊͂̏̽̂͛̉̂́̄̎̍̽̃͌̓̚͘͘̚͘͝͝ ̵̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̗̮͎̱͓̜͉̮̠̦̯̙̖͇̦̹̩̼͍͉̲̲̣͍͇̖̩̣͍̣͈̯̰͔͓͖̤̥̱̘̩̤̜̖͎̠͓̺̬̜̺̣̯͓̜̫̗̻̞͇̩̤̱͍͖̟͔̠̻̥̱͕̞̞̬̟̲̬͚̺̣͖̰͎͚͈͎̟̖̝̟̥̜̝̘̪͖̠͔̺̳͔̪͓̣̯̭̖̞̳̗͔͙̭̠̟̪̙̺̞̱̩͕̬̭̝̼͖̦̱͖̱͎̬̳̙̝̠̼͎͉̥͎̥̗̻̦̻͖͚̳͙̤͚̄̃̈̀͋̔͋̎̇̓̏̃̀͛̓͐́̃̔̏͑͑̋̆͌̇̇̃͛͆̍̇̅̔̏͆̒̈͂̑̌̿̔͋̓̔̀̿͋̏͆͗̊̀͂̋̀̓̈́̒̑̋͐̔͒̈̀̈́̆͑̏̃͂̃̽́̌̌̇͐́̍͗̈̅͗̿͊̅͒͐̎̓̔͛̅̽̀̓͋́̀͂͂́̄̊̈́͒̔̏̽͐́̋͛̊̅͐̉̽̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅã̶̡̢̢̡̧̜̜̜̺̗̻͙̝̥̝͙͍̯̘͚̹̪̩̰̖̰̼̺̲̮̫̮̜̬̦̙̗̣̮͚̠̝̣͚͇̪̲͙͉̤̭̘̯͒̀̏̄̉̏́͐̿͌͂̚͝t̸̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̰̝̤̞̼͈̤̺̯̲̗̱̯͍̗̳̫̩̺̥͙̺̦͈̙͈̤̯͚̫̫̣̥͎̜̪̩̦͉̙̦̼̮̗̦͍̘͚̹̭̗͓̗̰̥͖̰̙̣̺͖͔͎̗̝̺̬̻̙̼̱̲̘̤̟̯̼͓̩͎̜͎̰̜͓͎͖͇̼̼͍̮̳̱̤͍͎͍͍̳͎̼̭̟̤͙͇̬̘͉̥̠͈͙̪̟̟͎̖̠̬̼̯̪͔̯͍̥̳͕̹̻̤̠̖̩̫͉̣̞͇̱̭̰̙̠̰̩̼̻̪͉̩͐͋̓̌̏̃̂̂͆̀̈́͂̓͐̎͛̔͛̀̽̆͑̿̏̀̀͐̃͛͌̿͛͐̎̌̀̾̓̎̿̓̉̌̾̽͂̇͗̍̋̽́̀́̾̓̈̌͂͌̏̒͂̓͂̽̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̨̦̠̞̜̝͖̯̘͔̜̞̀̇͗̒͊̂̒́̉̾̎̎̎̏̈́̀̽͊̔̿͛̾͛͋͗͋͛̀̉̉̄̑̄̈́̉̌̏̊̅̐̑̅͑̆̏͒̇̉͛͊͌͌̄͑͗͌̔̂͑̏͊̃́̀͂̈́̾͛̆̀̀́̏̄̍̌͊̅̈́̿̍̒̂̽̀̽̕͘̕͠͝͝͠ͅī̴̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̛̛̦̱̯̥̘̙͖̣̣̠͉̗͎̜͇͙̭̤͓̲̣̠̪͈̞̖̱̭͚̣͉̣̺̼̟̥̺͖̖͓̖̭̪͚̼̥̙̖̠͓̹̪͖͎̙͖̞̣͕͎̥͚̬̤̠̝̺͖̠͂̽̉͒́̀͐͗̆͋͋̔̔̋̈́́̐͛͗͗̌͆͌̀̔́̓́̈́́͐̎͋́͋͒̈́̃̀̂̂̾̂̾́̏͐̾̐̈̉̓̒͗̇̆͒̅͂͛̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̛̲̗͈̤̘͙̻͍̬̖̟͙̩͕͚̻̮͎͖̪̗̰̳̲̙̘͍͚̪̬̻̻͖̯̝̼̲̖̱̹̭͈͍̩̩̖͓̞̯̖͉͓̖̖̱̟̫͉̗̩͈̺͎͓͖͙̜͎̼̻̭̺̱̜͎̳̫̮̭̯̪̲̭̗̰͒͑̄̈͋̂͋͋̔̀́̿̓̎̉̇͆̐̀̒̄̑̆͂̄̿͐͌̎̍͌̊̀̃̓̔͒͂͐̃͘͘̕̕͜͠͝ͅ ̵̡̢̛̳͔̺̦̙̻̱͍͍̜͇̗̬̹͓̫̫̖͎̰̖̣̟̟͚͒̒̔͐̋̐̐͐̆̑̏̔̏̏̓͌̎͆̋͐̏̍̊̉͊̏̈́͛̚͜͝ͅą̸̢̡̢̢̨̢̛̝̙̠̪͓̲̱͚̗̩̞̥̘͓̱̰̗̮̙̲̩̟̤̺̜̬͎̹̖͎̺̞̟̺̥̠̮͎͈͖̣͚̙̹͙̺͔͕͕͎̝͚̖̼̗̙̟̦̙͕̹̲̖͇̊͑̈́̽̈̀͂̎̍́̎̋̌̐̏̈́͒͛͑͗̔̅̏͂̔̄͆̒̊̎̍̄̀̿̎̿̇͑̒̅͋̀̔̓̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝s̵̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̮̘͔̝̭̼̮͓͓͈̣͈̦͎̞͓̭̤̯̰̼̜͖̖̜̞̦̲͙̼͎͈̥̹̣͉̜̙̺̘̯̘͈̫͓̻͎̤̩͎̮̱͓͚͔̩̬̘̝̲̠̤̯̘̯̼͉̭̯̪̖͔̻͓͕͉̼̙̩͕̫̝̼̣̰̠͔͙͉͍͚̠̜̼̯̙̩͉͈̪̼̠̠̩̖̭̝͈̱̯͕̜͈̙̖͖͉̳̞̩͇̬͎̯̪̦̯̼͙̬̰̱̤̰̟̹͙̥̬͖̰̙͍͈̣̺̲̣̩͛̉̅͂̒͆͛̽̊͐̑̍̉̀́̑͑͋̔̂̇͂̈̑̀͊̋͐̐̽̽̆̀͐̾̉̽̉̎̀̋̐́̆̈́̋̈́̍́̔̾̓̃̄͊̌̋̓̾͛̽̍̑̊̿̐̉̒̽͆̑̉̈́̓̐͐͒̔͐̓͆̈̈͑̾̒͂́͒́̎́̉̿͂͐͌̓̓̏̿̆͌́̀̇̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̡̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̗͉͇̹͕̥̙̗̲̪͍̹̙̰̞̲̼͓͚̺͎̖͙̟̯̱̟͕̻͉̤̲͕̟̲̘̭̻̮͚̠̭̝͎̙̹͇̲̟͖̹̼͖̝̲͓͇̲͖̬̹͕͙͉̜͕̺͚͎̜͇͔̖̜̫̮̹͖̤͈̟̱̤͖̠̖̜͍̖̗̲̮̯͙̦̘͓̲̠͍͇̰͔͚̞͙̩͓̘̣̪̣̯͛̈́̈̏͒̒̐̋̆̅̌̆̔̑̊̅͋̅̈́̐͛͆͑̽͂̌̏͛̅͌̎̋̾͒̾͗̇͑̾̈́̋͂̊͑̓̾̔̃͒̊̄͑̈́̌̈̂͒̈́̀̈́͐̌͌́̈́͒́͒̾͛̓̓̎̊̃̌͒͐͒̇͗͊͛̉̃́̂̉̂̃͗̉̓̏́̃̉̉̈̄̄̿̅̓̂̕̚͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅa̴̡̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͙͔̪̪̹̻̟̝͔̦̞̝̫̦̺͉̗̮̰̪͚͈̹̝͖͔̺͖̜̰̙̯͈͔̝̗̱͔̟͇̼̟̼̟̣̺͙̟͉̹̬̪̘̪͙̮̻̗̳̳͕̣̰͖̯̺͓̮̩̩̹̰̫͓͛̓̿̏͂̈͗̔́̌̀͆̉͐͛̀̅̾̎̐͆͌̇͊̾͌͗̏̈́̓́̏̍̿̀̇́̂̏̽͗̾̀̓̒̒̌̓̀͂̍͛̂̑̍̓͊̈́͂̽̃͂̇̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̛̛̛̯͉̠̹̠̝͇̥̝̞͔͈͓̯̰̲̫̮͙̲̜̱͎̩̠̼̣͇͕̥̳͔̗̮̺̗̤̩̍̎̽̐̓͒͌͋͌̔̀́̈̋͒̄̑̐̋̔̈͊̃̄̉̆̅̾̈́̒̏͑̔̓͌̑̉̓̓̈́̈́͐͐͗̌̏̉́̇́͑̇̾̅̀͛͆̇̑͛̃͑̏̾̈́̇͊͑́̒̇̋̈́́̏͑̓̄̀͋̾͑̎̉̈́͌̓̓̆̉͗́͗͊̃̂͌̿̀̑̉̀̄̽̈́͑̇͐̈́̃̍̏̂̽͒̑̎̃̒̓̄̅͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅs̴̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͚̦̬̖͓̩̝̣̜̱̺̺̫͕̳̜̙̭̣̘̬̗͖̠͎͉̩̼͕̯̱̹̭̰̥̙̩͍̭̲͉͚̘̪͇̥̜͎̮͙̥͍̭̟̺̠͇̞̺̻̣̾̈̓͂̅̅̀̆̓̉̾̂̽̓̅̔̀̆̉̎̀͋͋͊̈́̋̿̌̾̌́͗̔̀̋̓̀̋͋̐̑̌͂̆̅́̒̔̿͛͗̌̽̈̊͂͒͊͋͐͗̄̂̀́͋̈́̋͑̀͌̓̈́̒͆͐͊̈̔̑̐̾̏̈͂̆͆̃̉̀̋̄̀̐͑͗̉̌̽͂̆͒̿̀͂̄̌̅͂͐̒͆̀̇̀͛̍̈́̅̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ç̸̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̹͍͚̦͉̦͖͚̥̜̩̲̬̩͇̩͉͇̺̹̲͓̲̞̼̜̘̻͈̞͓̰͔̥̗̥͉͍̣̰̟̣̹̩̰̰̠̥̠̟̰͉̮͖̖̪̺̦͕̭̞̜̠͔̪̮͙̟͖͎̣̭͖͉̮͓̤̩̰̪̼̪͗̑̒̈́͐͌̃͌͑̅̂͑̄́̉̆̄̇̅̽̀͛̊̌́͒̌̐̑̉̊̎̎̎͛̋͆͗̄̑̑͒̊̂͂̈́̔̇̆̉̃̍̃̎̽̓̅̒͆̄̋͆̏̏̊̃̈́͊̀̉̑̍͋̋́̽̈̇̀̈́̓͒̋͋̊̒̊̓̇̌̐̉̈̇̈́̀̈́̅̎͂̌͒̏̈͆̽̀͆͐̏̆̿͆͆̃̓̍͊̊͂̅̄͛̃̉̈̏͗͗͛̌̓͂́̆̆̈͌̑́̒̏̅͐̽̀͌̊̔̆̇͊̋͛̾̒͐̎̍́̑͋̋̉͆̇͛̔̓̈́̒̓͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̸̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͇̫͓̮̯͔͔̥̩̹͍̭̩̺̮̥̞͓̱̰̪͔̟̟͙̱͓̥̠͙̜̖̼̰̝̺͉̤̘̣̲̜̩̬̖͖̥̫̱͓̯̣͔͔͖̗̺̯͚̰̠̝͉͈̼̺̤͕͚͔̠̱̼͇͔̞̪̣͎̩͈͕͖̫̖̞̞̫̩͎̟͈̘̺͖͈̘͕̪̳͚̱̹̣̱̫͎̞̜͎̤͉̤̥̦̙̰̬̞̗͓̰̣̟̳̩̝̻̥͍͓̝̞͈̙̠̞̠͙̩̖̫͕̦̼̭͓̝͈̩͙̻̬̩̘͚̯̲̥̱͇̫̪̹̩̲͂̎̄̓͆͐̋͊̐̽͗̑̎̅̈́͐͊͒̎͛̊̆̉͒̿̉̊̑̌̈́̾͛͗͆̑͊̓͗̃̌̓̇̈́̂̍̊́́͐͑̓̐͌́͆̈̏̆̿̇̓̈́̑̂̈́̀͒̎̽͒́́̓̄̈́̒͗̍͌̔̇͆̒͆̈̃͂͆̊̍̈́́̊̊͊́̇̽̾͌͐̊́́̓̌̇̈̾̀̓́̉̑̋̑́̅͊͗̈́̏́̇͆̈́̊͊́͆̾̈́͂̒̌̊̒͐̋̔̒́͗͛̋̄̈̅̎̒̀̒̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅȯ̵̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̝͎̣̥̞̤͔̜͙̭̤̰̮̪̭̻̞̟̘̟̝̦̗̥̺̉̍̌͛̔̉̅̎̈́̌̒̎̕̚̕͜͠l̴̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̢̬̱͙̰̼̻̖̲̰͇̥̯̪̥̥̗̺̳͉̼̜̝̗̣̳̠̲̳̗͕͓̲̤͔̹̟̬̟̦̲̹̬̞̫̭̻͓̤̼̱̝͚̙̤͚̳͈̤͚͙̫̗̙̞̤̫̬͉͓̫̰̙̣̻̻̯̘̖͕̻̙̱͖̱̳͎̙̼͓͖͈̼̤̦̣͎̙̲̬̦̬͎͙̖̱͖͙̩̘̬̠̝͚̗̜͚̱͇̜̜̲͉͇̖̘͚͉̘̗̬͈̹͙̦̲̘̃̌̂̃̒́̀̋̽͋́̓̄͗̑͒͑̈́̀̂͊̅̈́̒͌͒̾͋̏̄̌̈́̍͗͊͐͌͒͗̋̅̌̄̈͊̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅá̴̧̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̮̱̳͉͎̱͉̳̟̰͍̰͕͚͚̼̬̭̭̫͉̤͓̩̮̻̝̘̞̰̦̤̠̫͙̰͇͈͎̫̜͚̺͉̺̻̪̲̠̭̞̲͉̤͈̼̹͙̪͍̙̥̟̱̼͚̠̺̟̞͚͙̲̣̰̘͍̝̗͖̩̫̦̭̭̲͔̗̬̤̼͎̘̠̜̣̖̼͔̱̙̝̮͉̭͖̜̦̪̱͈̜̠͇̝̩̳̞̪̗͔̺͇̺͙͎͔̹̰͓͎̜̠̪̩͎̼̜̹̖͎̟̦̦̞̩̗̠̭̱̞̻̙͈̫͔̟̺̖̼̹̟̼̹̥̌̍͊̉͋̈͊͗̊̀̿̾̍͊̈̈̈́̊̌̀͒̒͛̓̄̂͗͑͛͒̿͌̎̀͊͆̿͂͋̈́̾͌̋̎̒̇̆̅͂̍̋̎̄́̓͐̽̉̌͌̈́̀̈́͐̏̀́̈͒͗͑̈́̾́͋͗͂̓̐̄͋̐́̏̀̏̈̊̊̔̎̋͐̈́̾̄̃̔́͂̄̐̈́̋̔̀̾͂̎̒̿̄͆̈͂̆̏́̐͛̔̏̾̑͐̾͐̀̓̉͛̐͗͛͌͐̆̓͋̿̍̋̉̈̄̊̓͐̌͊͑̅̓̀͑̓̽́̈̆̄̍̑͗̈̃̏͑̉̈͊̆͋̀͐̈́͗̾́̾͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̵̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̯͔͔̤͓̪͙̹̯̝͈̲̗̯̲̪̯̞̱̻̪̦̙̩̙̤̪͕̖͚͎͍̝͎̬͕̝̟̘̳̳͓̲͖̘̖̞̰͔͕͇̦̮̯̙͓̹̩̫̹͍̠̝̪͓̳̗̭̮̰̱͉̼͚͎͇̣͓̪͙̥̗̤͔̰̰̪̝̤̺̗͇͖̣̝̰̜̥̼̞̖̻͉̝͕̞͈̖͍̝̤͙̻̹͙̙͔͍̞̬͚̪̪̼̹̬̝̣̞͔̎̅̓̽̾̀̓̈̄͆̽͆̅̾̍́̍̀̈́̔̈̂͑̒̇̏̿͗̈͗̒̉̑̓̽̍̽̃̔̂́͑̒̀͒̀̆́̒̇̃̄̿̈́̔͐̉̋͛͆̑̍̄̽͂̆̿͂̃̉̎̈́͛̈͆̏̂̊͂̓͊͌̎̈́̊͗͑̐̉̒̐̅̉̐͐̽́́̅́͂̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̛̛̠͇̏̋̊͌̅̋̋̀̅͗̍̿͐͑͊͗͛́̅̀̌̄̆͆͆̑̽͆̐̔̿̍̓̊͒̓͒̃̆͐̑́̓̅̊̌́͗̀͒͊̾̑̈́̓͐̓̈́͗̈̍̃͒͆̏̀̉̈́́̎̒́͆̉́̊̆̂̎͆͐̈̈́͊͋͒͐̄̑̌̀̃̄̀̀̃͛̈́́̏̐̓̈́͋͑͌̑̀͗̀͗͂̉͐́̐̈́̑͋͛̈̒̀͗̒̽́̔͂̄̓̋̀̇̐͂͌̑̃̈̒͂̓̌̎͗͂͊̈́̂́̐̔̎̓́͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ẗ̷̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̺̪̯̜̝̘̖̱͖̺͎͚̭͙͖̯͚̙̤̖̞̤͍̣̦͙̹͎̝͈̗̞̻̣͉̯͉̱̪̺̼̥͈̮͉̯̻̠̞̦̳̙͔̟̗̩̦̮̠̺̯̜̥̞̼̬̟͈̰͈̟̬̜̖̩̤̭̥̰̞͍̙̖̳̦͇̠̮͈̙͖̭̠͓̩̼̞͎̭̯̖͎̖̹̤̭͇̫͖͙̮̦̟̙̳̣͍͈̰̲̰̳̤̻͍͙͎̲͈̮̼̭̯͕̣̩̪̟̥̤͕̥̲͙̜̖̭̜͕͈̺̘͓̳̻̹͖̺̞̫̩͈̮̩̥̳͚̺̝́̅̒̂̀̑̃͐͐͋̐́̈̾͋̋̒̌͑͂̉̾̆̀̃͒̆̊̆̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅh̴̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̠̣͓͓̲͙̜̹̺͔̲͔͍͎̹͖̼͔̼̖͚̣̪̦̟̼̜͚̦̗̣̮̞͇̳̪̜̱̩͈̙͎͍͇̠͈̞̳̲̣̦̰͉̲͉̠̞̮̣̖͎̦̮̙͍̦̝͙̜͍̖͍͍̦͔͓͈̳͇̟͓͚͈͚̞͙̣̳̟͉͍̠͈͍̠̲̭̙̼̥̪͖̝̩̊͆̏̋̒͊͐̒̈́̀̈́͆͋̅̃̄̑͑̆̂̄̏̈́̏̂͋͌̈́̐̐̃̊̆̇̇̈̿̑̉͐̇̈͛̌̇̏́͐̎̊͗͒͒̓̇̀͗̐́̑͂̂̆͗͋͊̌̐̒̅̀̐̊̀͒̃̿͑͐͂̇̓͆́̀͋̆̉͆̽̈͐̇̑͊̇͆̀́̈͑̂̉͋̎́̓͒̌̾̄͋̽͌̀͊̀̽̌͗̊̄̓̑̇̃̈́̅͑̈́͋̃̿̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̸̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̱͎̫̫̦͚̜̙͉̟̜͈̬̠͚͇̻̻̣̭̠͙̗̘͈̹̭̫̣̺̦̣͇͙̝̣̮̯̗̩̹͍͉̦͓̱̭̼͍̖̗̜̳̫͓͓̯͈̰̦͙͍̘̝̱̹͙̫̙̝̣͓͓̰̣̼̝̠̮̞͙͇̬͎̯͕͙͇̱̻͈͈̠̞̲̫̥̾̾͌͂̆͊̎̏͆̇́̀̉͒̿̇̀̊͋̑̒͌̒̀͌̓̾̑̅̍̈́̐̔̿̄̈̇̑͊̓͂̊̐͌̈́̂̂̽͋̄́́͊͐̓́̏̐̓̒͐̒̑́͐̔͋͛̈́̅̓̔̂͐̀͗͊̿͆̋̌͊̄̋̓̋̏̿́̓͑͑̌͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝t̶̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̥͇̠̪̲̯̘͈̦͍̥̤̭̗̩̭̬̺̥̩̘̲̻͍̪̗͍̱͔̣̜̝̭͇͔̭̜̮̥̜̩̖̬̥̖̻̠̺͔̺̫͖̩͓̱͖̩̖͈̞̰̗̫̲̩̩̫̰͙͎͕̥̘͕͖͚͇͎̝̙͈͈͈̼͚̘̜̬̠̟̻̖̖͎̘̠̼̱̬̰̜̣͎̗̱̭̮͚̮̺̖͇̹̘̤́̄̆͆͆̈́̓̉̇̓̋̿͂̈́̅̀̍̇̄̾̀̅̌̍͂͑̈́̇͋̒͑̉̀̌̄̎̎̇̊͂̋́̒̈͂̈́͂̔͂̎̄̈̇̎́͒̿̎͛͐̑͗͆̃̐́͛̔̊̒͊͑́͆̄̃͌͂̏̿̓̒͌͋̍̂́̊̒̈́̏̇͊̑̌̋̌̐̾̽̉̉̐̑̇̓̃́̀̆͛̋̀̀̎̊̇̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅ ̴̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̥͔̬͂̑̈́͊̀̓̎̈́͆̒͆̎́̋͗̿͋̄͋͊̐̍̂̃̋̄̌̓̐̎̎̅͐͒̉̓̐͐̒̒͋͛͂̎͊̎̿̈͒͊͑̾̿̍̓̈̈̔̈́̂̾̊͂͑̊͊̈̇͌͛̒̔͐͐̑̄̏̊͂͂̔͑̎̀̇̑̈͗̋͊̏̄̋̀͒͛̓̇̓͋̂̍̆́͛̉̂͐͗̈́̿͊̉́̾̄̉̑́̈̀̆̓̎͐͂̈́̏̇͑̄̉̈̓̈́̽̀̈́̌̏̑̊͊͐̎̿̄̿̇̌͛̂̄̿́̈́̐͛̈́͆̉̅́̄̓́̔́̊̒͋͗̃̅͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅẅ̵̢̗̩͍̼̠̹̤̟̤̗̤͎̯̘̟̤̦͕̱̠̖͓̩̱͕͉͙̺̘̰̞̬̝̌̃͌̈̈́͒̾̔̋̿̓̈̔̊̂͑̀̀̄̊͑͛̊̿̎͊̿̉̄̂͂̎͐̉̍͒̃̍͒̀̽̈́͊̃̌̍́̽̈́̃̓͆̑͂̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͠͠͠͠ͅͅa̶̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̝̟̟̱̰͓͓̲̣̖̪̮̣̯̮̟̼̤̙̜̲̹̟̹͍̝͈͓̱̞̠̥̱̮̬̗̦̖̙͔͍͇̞͚̝̤̻̺̳͈̟̰̙͉̮͖͇͓̹̯̟̠̠̜̫͔̱͖̦̘̺̭̲̦̯̯̦̣̩͚̫̬͍̞̜̝̳̪̺̜̗̗̯̤͕̲̥̤̝̬͎̳̱͍̙͇̤̘̹̪͔͙̘̞͈͖͚̭̮̻̦͙̻̮̜̖̭͍̙͎͔͔͇̯͚̞̗̪̘̯͖̰̳̲̖̦̳̯̰̬̜̟̘͇͙̯̮͚̲̤͇͔̣̖̖̦̩̓̅͒̅̿͛͗̍̓͊̌͊̆̏̉̆̃̂̈́͒͌̿̽̓͆̿́͆̃̆̑̌̈́͂̓͋͑̎͆̓̃͒͛̾͐̽̄̈́̎̓̎̊̈̓̂̇̋̃͌̓̈́̿͐͒̉͗͒̃̇̔͛̃̓̍̌̽́͌̐́̄̉̀̈̑̇͆͂̃͑̿͌̎̒́̅̉̒̉̆̅͗͋̉͒͐̀̀͆́͛͛͛̄͋̽̏̅̅͛̿́̈̽͂͐̿͋̀͊̒̿́̋͊͒̓͌̈̌̓́̓͒̍̊͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅṋ̴̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̠̰̠̘̗̹̰̥̞̯̬͕̲̻̞̮̟͙͕̤̭̯͇͇͔̜̩̬̯̝̼̣̭̻͓͓̖̻̺̦̥͉̘̯̹̥̳̣̝̦͙̹͚̯̥͔̗̮̭͚̦̞̝̳͎̟̟̗̥͕̦͉͙̭̺̘͙̜͔̘̮̜̰̘̩̗̰̠͍͚͍̝̘̯̹͇̮̲̖̭̻̭̖͚͍̭͕̰̫̠̪̠͈̬̦͉̞͙̥͙̲̹̰̖͖͎̤̮̪̗͔̼̲͖̝̗̘̂̅̑̈̀̃̏́͋̀̓͒͆̽̃͋̽̋͒́̿͋̆̓̔̽̍̎̈́̈̈̔̓̽̏̒̓̅̐̀̐̉̆̿̒͌̓̿̊̈́̋̿͋͒̈́̈́̌̈́̂͗́̔́̓̈͛̊͑̽̊̾̓́̎͛̃̓̑̉̌̀̂̇͗̏̂͆́́̈́̊̀̄̍͌́̋͋̊͊̏͛̒̇́̀͂̏̈̋̈́̎̒͊͋͛̐̄̀̄̈́͋̉̈́̓̈̊̒̄̋͛́̔̑̋̔̍̈͌̅̋̓̃͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̛̝͚̝͇̣̜͉̣̭̯̣̮̼͈̫̩͉̖̞̬̬͇̘̭̙͎̤̞̹͇̞̞̙͖̯̘͔̞͖͙̝͙̮͚̮̮̲̻̱̞̩̭͈͙̜̻̦̻̜̩̘̖̱̙̹̙̭̻̟̘̻̘͚̩̺̞̮͉̱̫̲͙̲͔̤̝͚̤̝̬̥̦̫̩̜̱̳̦̹̣̪͍̱̰̯̫̤̜̣̱͎̜̯̬͙̖̠͙̓͌̐̓͒̓̃̓̍̾̈́̇̀́̿̎̍͒̄͊̋̆̔̓̈́́̀̅͆͐̂͋͛͂̽͆̑͋͋̑͛̏̓͋͌͗̎́̉̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̶̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̣͇̬͈̳̩͔͍̺͙̞͇̞̠͚̬̫͙̞̝̘̥͍̙͓̣͓̫̦̱͓̮̼̙͖͙̻̲͉̮̣͕̮̼͍͇͔̤̞̲̖̠̟͍̖̝̭̣̮͙͈̜̠͙̳̮̳̼̗̟͙̖̲̂̔̀̌̀̈́̒̇̀͑̽̀͊̌̓͂͋͒̽̒̒̊̃̄͑͊̄̐̉̋͆̎̉͆͛͌̆͂͒̑͑̀̈́̆̋͊̎̃̂͐̅͑̈́̌́̂͌͂̎̏́͋͛́̂̌̈̌͛̐̊̿͌̈̇͑̃͊̊̅̎̂͛́̂̓̃̋̀̓̈́͗̽́̽̽̌̌́́̈́̊̉̄́͊̏̃̃̊̊̅̈́̊̇͒̽̃̒̉͌̈́̒͗̓̆̓́̀̍͂͒̓͂̌̉̒̀́̂̈́̿́͆̓̽͗̄̎̎̍̽͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̛͎̥̖̯͙͈͈̳̳͇̥̞̘̟̳͍̹͉̟̥͓̗̺͙̥̯̥̲̠͕̜̭̭̠̲̣̜̝̪̜̲̦̥̤̘̰̘̩̲͎̖͚̗̹͓͎͇͇̲̣̺̱̻͚̠̤͚͙̜̗͔̳̞͖͔͙̜̱̹͇̯̤̤̩͇̻̮̭̼̫̳̗͚͇͚͙̹̫̼͕͚̩̣̬̯̱͖͖̦̝͓͎͓̳̫̬̱̹̠͉͚̯̬̟͈̟̰̩̪̱̮̟̼̺̣̟̐͐̀̃̓̑̈͆̏̈́͗̽̓̊́́͆͆̊̄͐̈͋̋͆̂͒̄̀̓̀̅̀͗́̅̽̎́̏̀́͛͊͒̌̄̓͒̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝t̴̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̼̣̳͎͎̪̮͇͙̗͓̫̗̟̥̺̖͈̰̥͍̖̠̟̟̱͍̥͇̘̝͇̱̰̪̘̞̳̺̯̜̞̥̖̫̖̳̯͉̩̹̤̙̝͇͔̰̣̙͙͎̞̹̩̤̣͚̗̮͚͚̺͕̠̗̥̮̫̦̯̲̺̯̣̬̪͙͉̺̟̙̱͓̰͖͚̹̜̪̥̝̺͔̦̼͇͉͖̼̩̯̻̺͍͔̰̣̦̬̺̯̫̠̦̟͕͎̪̋̈́̿̈́́̀͊̀͐͌͒̀̇̔̈́̔̉͌͂̄͑͗̈́͛͐̒̇̃͋̏̓͋̌͗͗̈̉̔̊̅̃̀̑̋̓̈́̆͆̔͒̈́̿̽͗͐̓̂͗́̎͊́͆̊̄͂͌̋̉̀̿̿͒̌̽̈́̈̾̍̒̒̿̈́͐̍͋͒̀̐̏̈̾̋̐̎̑̍̉̀̓̈͂̾̅͐̈͂́̐̓́́͆̊̀͒͋̇̃̓̂̋̓̄͂̌̂̿̍̉̔̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅo̵̡̡̢̡̲̬̼̻̦̭̩̥̞̺͙̥͕͎̺̼̭͎̟̖̲̺͇̩͙̝̪̪͈̩͍̘͓̤͙̖̟̼̻͓͓̭͎̩̫͎͔͇̭͖̜̪͓̝͓̳̲̮̭̯̥̫͎̠͉̠͑̆̿̌̌̎͑̈́͑͋͛̇͒̃̈̎̃̕͘̕̚͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̡̨̡̦̦͖̮̥̹̭͍̱̳̯͉̥͈̹̲̘̲̫̝̙̭̜̮̠̘͍̥̳̜̭͉͔̭͙̹̜͓̲̠̺̙̱͖̰̗͉̙̗͓̦̤̻̩͉͕̦̘͉̯̟̬͈̘͚͓̗̟̠͓̭̗̩͔͈̯͙͇̠͓̻̮̭̖̯̗͕̓̍̾̄̽͌̒͆͑̈̋͒̕̚ͅͅͅͅḷ̵̡̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͖̪̥̘͈͉͓̺̲̞̙̭̗̬̣͈͚̟͇̞̲̞͔͍͈͙̻̳̗̹̲͍̜͍̼̻̲̯̯̜̮̪͓̤̹̯̜̮̰͎͎͇̥̱͙̝̘͖̻̪̗͈͙͈̩̩̲̹͓͎̥̹̫͉̥̞̯̖͇͈̤͍̣͙̖̥͊̄̏̀̇̏̄̆͌̍̂͊̎̊̂͌̈́͐͗͊̃͂́̒̄̆̎̊̓̏̀̎̿̏̎̈́̌͑̑̍͐̋̂̈́̾͗̽̄͑̒͋̑̀̌̈́̃̅̈̂͑̈̄͋̑̈̀̒̌͋̓̎͗̄̌͋͛̈́̏̎͂͛͂́̾͒̊̎͑̔̈́͗́̂̓͐͋̍̒͐̊̈́̾̉̈́̌̅̎͊͛̔̒̏̽̔̒̂̌͛̈́̐͗̿̀̊̅̆͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝è̸̡̡̢̤̗̦̤̯͇͎͖̯̫̬̬̱͎̘̘̳͍̪̗̙̗̯̻̣͙̱̬̣̮̭̠͇̖̮̏͐̾͌͆̂̈́̿̍̆̀̾̽͆̌̃̊̇̍̑͌͐̒̍̅̂̎͑̏̽͑̿̀̋͋̄͆̏̒́̓̂̓̿̽́̌͛̆̈́̐̈͆̀̐͗̔͌̄̌̍̓̈́̒̍̍̋͗̈͋͌̊̌̓͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅạ̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̖̭̬̟̫̩͍̠̺̬͔͓̰̝̜̥͔̝̟͔̯̤̹̜̲͚͙͉͉͖̠̫̠̠͈̤̖͉̙̰͎̦̼̰̖̳̫̱͓̯̤̖̣̹̤͕̟̭͓̤͓͕͕̬̟͔̙͉͓̘̬̘͖͎̪̯̼̭̫͎̻̮̥̗̩̙̹̙̞̜̖̗̦̦̪̪͇͕̟̦̪͈̝̖̜͓͇̜̯̩̯̖̟̯̰͍͖̰͚̩͓̈͑̅̉̀͑͛̒͊̽̑͆̀̎̓̓̍̉͐͋̈́̊͋̈̀̋̑̊̐̾̇̇͂̓͑̆̄̇̂͊̊͌̔̓͐͐̿͗͆͐̾̍̓̀̿̐͊̉̄̇̍̅̂̽́̓̔̈́̋͑́͑̑̏̄̈́̊͒̈́̇̇͒̓̋̎̔̀̃̀̓͑̽̅͑͂̒̄̓̿͑̓̉͗̿̔͗̽̆͒͑͂̽̊̌͋̀͐̔̓̀͂̄̾̂͒̈̅̈͛̂̅͌́̀̇̄́͗̾̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅr̸̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̛̙̘̬̬̯̙̖̳̹̹̪̦͇̗̙̳͓͙͚̟̘̤͔̟̞̲̰̺͔̗̮̬̠̟͙͔̜̦͖̲̣͓͓͉̜͙̖͎̮̱̺̹͕̣̹̳̭̘̟͉̥͓̖͕͈͙͇̥̲̤̼̯̯̳̘̩̞͚̩̈́̅̎̆́͊̅̽̌̓̈́̃́̓͗͐̽͛̃̑̍̔́̾̆̑̈́̂̂̒̿̉͗͂̈́̾̀͌̄̑̆̔͋̚̚͜ͅͅͅͅͅṇ̵̢̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̲̮͙̬͚̠̦̠͎̯͈̮̭̣̠̠̞̼͙̼͕͓̟̟͔͖͖̩̰͈̱̟͇͈̫̦̥̜͈̼̗͖̱̗̺̲͎̠̙͈̰̟͉̱̱̗̱̻͇̘̙̤̻̜͉̫͂̾̆̄͗̇̈͂̒̌̉̃̂̃̉̉̍́̌̿̐͆̓̈́̽̀́̀̊͋̀́̀͒̏̆͛̏̎̿̾̍̎̎̓͗̑̓̃̎̔͒̓͊̌̾̍̈̏̔͑̄̈́͋̒̍͑̈́̂̓͋̐̽̈͂͐̎͐̆͒͋͛͗̀̉̐̈̍̄̀̈́̽̄̊͂̅̒͗͊̎͋̀́̿̿̈́̈́̾̑̑̌̆̆̏̈́̈́̎̈́̒̌̎̐͛̌̌̑͊͐̃̓̌͆̀̄̈́͆̔̑̈́̐̂̎̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̨͖̥͇͎̙̰̲͔͔̻̘͚̜͉̖͙̭͉̺̻̩͇̭̻̥̠̮̟͔̙͎͇̟͔̝̗̭̬̭̹̩͓̪̥͉̦̜̝͇̮̩͎̮͇̱͕̠̭͇̥̯̮̖̬̯͙̬͍̭̻͔̪͕̮͔̙̮̜̟̼̯̠̼̤͖̼̝̱̰̮͖͕̬̖̳̖̩̣͕̦̳̙̰̤̠̠̗͙͕̝͋̀͛́͛̑̇̓̒̆́͋͛̉̂̓̅͐̇́͂̋͆̇̿̉̊̆͆̄̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅǒ̶̢̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡͉̺͚̫͍͎͈͍͚̩͕̪̝̪͚͉̯̟͍͈̰̥͉̰̱͖͇̹͕̟̹̳̙̙̲̟̦̩̘̳̝̹̺̯͈͇̮͚͎̠̰̹͈̰̮̗͕̬͇̗̠͇̩͙̹͎̠̮͖̜̣͚̣̼̠̱̤̟̝̘͕͔̞͙̯͕̱̜̞͉̙̥̞̠̺̦̼̩͆̎́̌̍̈́̋͒̔̄̈̋̾̋̉͂̄̿̆́́̄̈́͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅr̶̨̨̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̛͙̲͖̦̺̖̘̺͇̮̻̮͈̖͎̞̭͖͈͉̜̼̻͕͓͇̝͖̳̯̞̤͈͈̞͚͍̲̞͈̬̺̲͈̬͓̪̖̮͚̳̤͔͕͈͎͚͕̫̤̣̗̬̹̖̜͕̦̤͕̟͉̣̮̻̜̝̗͍̠̼͕̗͚̈́̈́̀̄̍̉͐̓̇̂͌́̐̽̂̀̓͆̂̒͆̀̑͌̾̐͌̐͌͛͂̈́̓͑͋̽̃̌̓̈́̀͆͑͊̎́̆́́͗̑̿̏̃̆͋̈́̆̂̏̿͊͒̀̊̈́̄̇͋͊̈́̆̈̀̂̒̈́͒̅͂͐͗̀̓̓͑̇̆̆̽͋̏͊͌̌̈́͂̾̆̆̇̀̽̇̂̿̔̇̋͛̇̓̎̒̓̉̂̔̀͑̒̌͌̍̾̓͂͂̈́͑̾͗́̑̔̇̀̍̅̈́̂͆̊͌͋̑̈́̏̀̋̑̄̈́̆̂̅̏̋̾͋͛̀̀͗̋̿͊͊̐̽͒̿͗̐͊́̾̎̽̀̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̠͗̔̇̿́̅̀͛͐̽͆̔̇̒̀̊͒̏̇͑͑̓̾̏̑̒̄͗͒͒͌̃̿̅͑̆̇͂͒͌̊̐̀͛͗̾̿̓̓̐̂͐̎̌̑̊̒̈̑͑̈́̔̐̈́͂͌́̉͆̽͑͂͂̿͐͛͗͂̆̊͌̅̊͒͊̀́̾͌̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝a̵̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͎͉̭̪͖̗͇̙̲̫̦̼̺̤̜͙̮̝͙͈̭͎̰̰̺̯͇͍͎̠̦̰̖̹̣̘̼̖͓̜̲̰̲̭̟̦̞̹̤̞͎̺̝̘̤̝̜̺̪͇͉̹͎̻̼͖̥̩̠̩̦͍̯̗͓̬͖̱̩̺̗͙̟̖͉̙̹̬̥͙̘̒́̓͌̐̃͊̌̈̒̐̏̎͑͆̎̑͐̎̽̋̑̍͋̇̾͒̽̆́̄̃͂́̅̿̋́̀̈́̅̉̂̆̃͂͊̈́̋̂̒̈́̀͌̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̤͉͕̞̞̮͚͓̪͕̳̞͍̠̙̲̓̅̀͆̈͊̾͗̑̅̏́̄̓̈́̎͑̔̆́̑͐̎͛̍̐̒̀̑̑̃̀̓̂̈́̈́̃̀̽̎̿͑͂̆̈̑̽͐͊͌̾̃͛̆̎̄̍̏̀̏̿͂̊̀͂̿̈͂̈́͒́́́̀̓̉̄͊̀̾̒͌͋̽̈̓̈̈́́̿̏͂̋̿̈́̆̔͌̇͆͒̆̀͑́̈́̽́͆̆̏͊̅̽̂̑̀̄̋̉̆͋̿͊̒̐̾̆͐̀̏͒́̑́̀̿͌̒̔́̊̃̏̋̅̈̓̃̿̔͛́̏̊̀̑̄̉̍̈̈́͂͌̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝p̸̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̜͕̱͕͖̯͕̳͙̥̺̮̮̭̩̣̘͙̬̪̪͕̱̱͖̬̗̙̭̟̳̮̯͓͈͔̜̬̟̰͓̹͔̟̲̺̝̝̤̮̫͚̖̩̖͎͔̼̙̜̹̻̮̻̯̫̜̮͓͈͓͖̳̣̭̝̠̟̭̘̲̬̱̞̬͎͕͉̝̤̳̣͍̹̻͉͈̫̱̝͉̹̩̜̤͉͚̩̥̗̬̫͈͇̲͖̻͎̲̝͇̞͉̩̝̯͚̜̺̪̠̬̬̜̙̭̞̲͙̩̗̯̻̖̟̘͉̰͚͔͈̺̫̉̋̎́̔̽̑̑͂̓͌́̃͋̔̈́̅̆̀͆̓͋̀̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅų̷̢̢̧̢̛̙̘̞͖̝͈͚̹̦͕̣̱͕̺̭̗̟͓̭̳̤̫̪̝̻̫̹͎͉̭̰̥̣̳̞͍̫̳̹͚̺͓̺̖͎̗̭̰͉̝͇̻͕͚̪͉̘̜̰̰̮͙̠͇̞̥̦͕͕̬̥͇̣̠̠͕̗̦͚̭͎̯̗̻͙̣͉̰̮̹͇͙̬̰̮͍̹͛̉͜͜͜͜ͅͅp̷̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̺̱̰̻̘͍̻̩̯̖̗̮̱̭̫͙̲̖͇̩̣̲̳̠͚̺͙͍͕̩̺̫͉̝̝̮̤̲͎̳̮̼̹̞̺̻̙̝̙̻̮̺̭̅̔̽̈́͛̓͋̈́͂́̓̋͆̏̀̆̎͆͛̏͐͗͒́̑̇̂͑͊̿̏̈́͑͒̀̀́͊͂̿̉̂̀̃͋͛̀̈́̀͂̄̿̈́̆̔̈́̓̀́͌̿̔̇̍̂͋̿̍́̓̿͒͂̿͂͛̽̂͐͒̍̓͗́̂̌́́̿̓̃͑͗̋͑̀͐͆̅͛͋̅̉̿̒̉͊̑́̋̓́͌̓̎̊͗̅̍̀̇̀̽̉͒̍͋̈̕̕̕͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͠į̷̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̮̠̣̭̥̩͇̬̲͙͖̤̮̤̗̤̗̜̭̺͚̦̝̥͍̝͍̯̦͇͍̰͓̳̥̳̖͔̟̰̝̖̜͚̳͕͕̱̖͕̝͈͈͓͉̟͉̰̖̼̬̮̠͉̰̫̲̩̻͉̳͓̩̠̠̳̯͕̲̼̘̟̘̜̳͈̼͇̹̫̬̦̳̺̬̥̰͕̘̻̯̱͈̣͚̪͔̳̹͇̩̞̖̱̰̮͇̝͉̖͔̬͕̗̱̲̠̖̫̫̯̞͙̘̩̫̘͙̗̝͈̼̳̠̀̎̎͂̃̏̽͐͂͑͋̈́̿͒͗͆̓̉̓̉̈̈̏̀͗̐̈́̋̂͋̿̄̒͒̅̋̾͛̂̀̀̈́͑̊͊̓͒̃̾̎́͌̓͑͗̀̽̾̂͂̾̒̍̂̊̆̑͂̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅļ̶̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̞̝̰̤̣̮͔̣̰̞̦̝̟̗͖̜̖̻̫̦͎̯̟̬̱͖̻̱͔̯͕͔̝͓̰̗̠̻̙̹̫̝̰̟̳̳͔̗̻͖̠͇͙͔͔̺̱̻̙̰̮̰͍̱̭̯̲͈͉̗̾̈̈͛͗̏͊̿̈́̅̂̀̌̈́̓̉̓̿̂̀̈́̑̊͆͑̔̽̐̊̈́̃̏̇̍́̓̌̍͑̿͗͛̂͌͗̃͌͑̉̏́̌̒̐͗̀́̒̂͐̾̃̅͛͌͒̊̍̌̒͆̒̃͌͗̄͌͗͋̅̅́̾̈̀̾̎̍̀͑͗̍̓͐͛̈́̌̅̅͛̀̋̓̈́̓̏̋͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̧̡̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̲͔͇̲̯͖͉͙̪͍̮̟̜͈̼͉̯̲̠͎͉̺̼̜̝͓̩̤͔̹̦͓͍͕̦̹̹͎͍̳̙̙̲̠̦̭̖͇̹̯̻͎͎̫̗̲̣͓̪̣̝̥̼̟̱͖̦̼̫̦̪͎͙͎͓̹̘̙͚̝͉̪͔̭̞̪̝̪̰̼̱͙̗͎̪̦̦̜̲͉̳̹̥̘͎̤̺͎̱̜̳̺̪̬̥̬̩̭̺͇͉̳̰͖͖͔̘͉͕̮͙͎̰̠͍̣̹̖̥̘͓̞̻̠̺̱̰͙̯͖͉͈͓̣̼̳͔̼̻͓̩̱̟͓͈̤̬̗̰̗̜̼̺͇̘̙̱̪̌̈́͂̀̀̉̿͛͊̐̔̅̂́̇͘͜ͅͅͅt̶̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̛̛̛͕̭͖̦̝̻̮̝̙̠̦̻̳̣̞͈̻̻̱͙̮͔͕͇̭̱̞̺̼̰̻̩͔͉̻͍͙̹͓͎̠̘̺̟̲̙͇͈̘̮͈͚̰̳̯̱̳̫̯͍̫̖͇̯͔̫̠̱͉̬̘̰͙̼̬̠̳̣̩̩͉̱̘͈͇̻̮̭̗̘̙͖̳̺̺̥̹̲͙̮̟͖͎̝̝͕̝͇̯͍͈͇̞͖̙̥̘̯̳͍̟̼̘̫̰̺͓̰̙̗̖͙̞̭̼̞̫̝͖̠̠͓̣̲̤̺̤̮̲̖͓͇͕͉͓̘̩̺͍̯̮̮̖̲̤͇̩̰̯̞̬̙̬̼̝͔͍͚̞̹̦̺̓̊́͑̓͛̃̑̽̑̃́̋͛͑̆̈́̎̍̿͒͋̀͐̂̎̈́̉̈́͋͛̏̾̀̒̒̊̅̓̈́̇̅̇̌͒̓͒̋̇͋̂̔̅̄̎̿̏̓͑̄̇̇̄̈́̎͊͐̌̊̓̓̌̂̋̅̉̊͑͌̑̑̈͌̆́̈́̓͌̒̇̐̾͌́̃͒͊̒̓̿̏̔͌̎́̈́̅͋̃̄̎͋͛̀̅̆̌̒͊̈́̑͆̎̈̓͊̏͒̓̊́͒͋̇̾̀́̉̈́́̒͊̈́̆̆͆̋̒̈̀̐͐̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅḧ̴̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̹̗̜͕͎̜̣͖͔̜̬̜̳͙͚͉̺̪̟͙͔͈̳͉̤̜͚̣͖̠̪̱̮̖̤͎̜̼̰̺̫̣̮̝͎̣̠͚̺̦̯̰͇͔̯̮̠̰͕̫̠̦̲̘̘̭̘̻̪̼̰̟͙̟̝͇̙̫̞̗̘̟͍̳̝̰̘͖̰̣̝͙̝̫͈̰͇͔̥̗͕̫͓͔͔̰͎̭̠͇̘̻̞̙́͑̑͑̌̃͗̇̈́̈̎̆̀̃̾̉͌̈͆̽͑̊͆͆͋̊̀̉̇̌̔̐̑͐̈͛̊̌̇͗͌̐̓̓̉͑̏̽̏̔̅͐͂̄̄͐̇̓̊̀͐̾͋̒̀̈́̓͊͗̿̍͊͊̃͒̊͆̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǎ̵̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̼̞̗̙̹͔͓̲̩̬͈͙̮̫̙̘͔̦̦̤͇͙̮͇͍̫̺͈̥̘̬̳͕͎͚̞̲͕̻̙̣̳̖̪̝̠̰̗̱̯͈̞̝̩̱̺̝̳̖̹̜̘̦̭̖͚͖̮̹̲͕̥͓̭̺͎̣͙͈͕̻̺̩͖̙̥̼̟͉̣͔̰̼̥̼̺͇͔͈̭̟̰̪͕̻̰̫͚̼͎̠̼͍̩͑̔̂̾̔͒́̄̿́͒́̐̾̓͜͜͜͝͝ͅt̸̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̻̞̮̣̫͚̣̮̥͙̝͉͙̤͕̥̰̱͎̲͕͈̰̝̙̙̳̫̪̘̘̻̰̻̦̫̰͓̪̣͚̪̱̼̗̬̹͖̝͈͚̲̪̮͔͈̯͉̺̠̠̳̣̰̥̮͙̭̯̙̙͚̪̖͇̱̣̟̦̠͕͍͙͇͚̩̭͔̖̮͈͖̞͉̟̞̮̝̲̖̥͔̙̣̞̦̭̪͎͇̙̺̫̘̳̰̤̱̹̜͖̯͙͇̙̦͙̎́̃͗̾͋́͊̎̋̉̈́̉̿̊̿̈́̎͌͗̅̔́̽͐͒̊̊̀̓͗̃͋̅̈́͛̆̈̊͊͋̋̈̈́̈́̉͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̢̡̧̛̛͎̜̦̹̝̣͍̼͈̰̰̫͖̖̳̗̭̬̪̭͎̘̬̻̥̪͓͕̼̟̠͓͔̘̪̥̗͇̯̤̃̈͊̈̑̍̋͆̇͒̔̀͂̒̈́̑̏͑̾̅͑̓̈́̈́̌́̄͂͋͗̈́͊̍͒̐̀̈̈́̓͂͋̊̒̅͊̽̈́͑͋̈́̾̐̎̃͋͗́͊̄́̈́̔͗̃̊̓͗͌͐̎̔̐́͐̓͑͒͆̅̽͛̇̾͐̄͋̽̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅs̶̢̢̧̧̛̛̹̲̖̣̣͖͉̫̙͚̪̪̳̦̝̜͚̘̳̲͉̰͕̬̬͖̣̞̽̿͑̇̂̚̕͜ ̵̡̡̨̧̛̛̛͓͎͉̯͓͔͉͇̼̦̰͓̩̮̝͎̦̘̳̱͙̣̣͈̦̙̻͉̦͔̯̯̮̺̘͇̓̄̊̂̅̂̇̈̿̓̈̌̒̒͋̽̃̂̋͊̇͑͐̾͛̏͊́̊̈́̊̈́͑̎̀͒̄̒̿̎̈̑͗͛͂́̎̇̂̊̈́̃̒̆̍̾͂̆̏͆͋͆̒̎̅̌̎̽̇̀́̿̓͌̃͛̓͋̀̀́̆͂̈́̀̅̓̄̃̔̒̓̓̔̅̍̅̋̊͒́̑̒͛̎̒̈́͑̆̃͋͂͛͌̍͊͆̉̓̈́̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅv̷̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̮̰̦͎̰̞̲̤͙͕͙̻͍̺̠̘̱̪͉̤̝̦̱̟̳̣̪̥͇̩̜̙͕̳̼̭͉̺͇̘̹͈̲͎͕̙̘̥̙͓̱̲͔̙̤͈͙̫̌̊̓̂́̉̂͗̈̾͌̈̄̓̊́̾͗̔͊̓́͂̽͑̌̀͋̄̓̄͆̓̀̒́̇̃̇̃̓̆̋̊̀́̊̿̆̐͌́̀̅̾͛̈́̊̈̽̃͗͆̋̍̿͂̃̇̊̿̑̇́̎̌͊̅̍͛̈́̓̑̔͊̅̌̑̌̋̔̿͊͌̓̎͐̄̔͊͋̓͐̀͗̈̈́͒̾̏̀̿̅̿͐̽̌̑͂̒̅̐̅̅̃̄̌̓́̎̃̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ȩ̴̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̛͓̝̥̩̳̬̱͙͓̮̝̹̦̱̪̠̤̻͎͚͎͔̣̣̲̤͖̞̲͖̼̫̲̮̯̬̩̩̗̖̻͔̩͔̜̼͍̹̣̘̖̰͈̳̭̫͎̭̲͉͈̤̥̫͚̞͔̭̪̮̦͎̭̘͖̰̜̗̣̦͙͔͖̺͕̻͖̹̯͇͍͔̳̩͉̩̣̠̞̻̯̞̦͖̯̥̮̙̭͖̼̞̬̜̳̜̣̞͓͓̭̭̟̯̮̤͍̼̥͓̝̖͔̘̠̬͎̤̺̤̪̯̳͙͔̥̬̫͖͙̬̯͙̘̼͖͎̪͕̳͖͙͓̯̳͕͓̰̮͇̹̲͙̝̰̠̗̹͑̏̊͆͋͗͊͒͋̽͋́͊̆̈̋̅̅͛́̇̉̿̐̌͌͛̿̄͗͋̄̐͑̾̈́̿͂̈͗̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛͓͈͚̰̣̘̯̭͙̣̘̻͉̹̰͈̞͔̮̫̺̱̟͚͖̩̣͚͇̫̠͖͖̯̠̺̺̤̗̥̣͙͔̙͈͉̫̗͖̼̱͉̮̫̲͉̳͚̪̻͍̩̮̳̈̇̾̀̃̾̿̓̑̅͐̔̔̔̇͑̂͆̍̑̍̋̂͊̍̊̉̏͌͂̍̽͑̐͐̉͊̊̂̀͛̂̽̾̈́͌͗́̆̾̓͆̑́͛̓̆̋̅̓͛̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̡̧̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̛͖̫̬̯̘̳̖͔̭͖̘̖͔͈̜͚̗̠͕͈̩̘̣͍͍̤̗̙̳̻͇̜̗̦̘̭̝̞͍̖̥̹̬̰̞̤̥͉͙̺̲̥̘̯̖̦̬͎͈͓̮͍̟̦͈͓̝̬̳̪͓͖͖̝̪͍̱̫͚̦̹̫̺̮̥͙̗͓̹̜͖̲͙̥̹͍̰̮̭͈̱̜̰̱̤̺̤͖̼̗̜̥̱̭͕̪͕̩̮̩͖̯͍̩̮̳̭̺̭̝͉̭͖͇̲̟͎̙̦̩̣͚͈̤̯̟̪̥̤̪͇͙̜̬͙̹̭̘͔̩̺̞̩̫̯͛̏̾̓̇̾̃̂̓̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̛̻͎͎̫̞̄͗̎̇̇̈͋̈́́̿̐̌́͑̾̄̊̇͌͐̍̆̑̽͊͑̊̅̋̂̑̀͛͐͌͒̆̈́͋͊̓͛̋́̄̐̈́̓̇̈́͌̋̉̌̇̀͗͑̏́̇̀͒̂̑̔͐̏́̅̐̈́̐̈́̽͆͂̑̒̆̆̌̊̓́̔̾̔̀̈́͋̎̄́͑́̔́̆͑̄͛͗͌̓̋́̍̀̈́̀͗͊̊̿̒́͑̄̓̂͋̓́́̓̃͋̂͆̎̈́́̋͂͐́͛̄͊͑̄̔̏̄̊̎̂̌̾̇̎̃̉̾͂̏̀̿͋̌̔̈̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ŗ̴̢̧̛̛̪̺͖͙̱̜̹̳̣̮͔̤͍͇̞̲͙̭͇̗̪̭̜̯͚̝͙̙̜̙̗͔̩̹̥̞̥̣̰̬̻͈̰͉̻̠̗͖̥̬̠̟͚̺̱͙̱͇͈̭̩̳͇̮̱̜̳̹̜͈̞̐̍̐̒̑̔̀̂̍̈́̾̊̔̓͋͊͒͗̀̽͛̏̑͌̀͋͑̆̑̈́̀̋́́̉̍̉͛̐̿͒̎̍̄͛̔̈́́̐̃̆̑̒̆̍͌̃̀̄͂͊́͒̌̇̅̊̑̋̀̈́̓̈́̾͆̏͐̌̇̆͑̾̈́̎̾́̓̿̓͐̋̏̓͆͗̌̂͌̅̎̾̓̆̔̽͆̏̏͂̀̓͑̓̐̀̓̔̑̆͂̂̑̓̾͛̄̆͂̔̔͊͌͌̿̆͆̾̀͛̉̎͆́̂͂̅̈́̍̒̾͆͒͛̏̅̆̀̀̀̓̔̽̄̐̌́̉̐̌̀͛̽̿̿̆̿̀̈́͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅê̸̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̻͔͇̣̩̥̣̩̓̉́̄͗̍̉̑͛̈̍̓͋̂͛̽́̄̐̔̾̄͌̓͋͑̀͒̂͒̅̅̒̅̒͌̍̃́͗̈̈́͌̾̄̔̃̔͒͊̾̈̈́̀̄͒͛͂̄̎͑̐̑̅̈́͑̃̂̍̀̔̃͛̌̏͆̓̌̌̈͐͊̔̏́͐̃͌͋̓͂̄̍̓̎͂̈̑͗̈́̆́͂͆̓͗̔̂̈́̄͛̈̽͗͆͊͊́̏̊̄̍͑͛̀͑͊̔́͋̆̎͐͑̓͆̿̄͊̐́̄̿̍̿̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅą̴̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͓͈̘̗̻̬̙̥̝̜̠̝̳̣͎̫̺͎̜̘͎̯͉͕̼͉̼̳̘͕̩̘̮̬̼̰͉̮͚̱̣̺̟̥͈̠̟̳̦̠͙͇̗̠̺̞̹͙͎͚̱̗̻͔̭̰̳̟͎̑̽̾̊̽̀̎̍̽̃͛̑̀͐̎̾̽͆̈́͗́̆̎͗́̽̄̓̊̔̾́̍͑͗͆͐̽̎̃̃̃̌̓̿͑́̋̉̄̈́́̀̅̔͒͊͛̍͌͆́̒̽̂̾̏͗̉̈̉̆̈̀̌̈͒͗͐͌̈́̒̈́͊̋͂̊̇͗̊̅̀̔̈͋̃̂̇̅̓̄̏̃̌͋̌̌̓̐̏̿̌̏̏̋̆̅̈́̓̄͌͆̊̈̋̀͆͛̍͛͑͛̂̎̂̒̃̐͋̎͐́͌̏̽̐̅̿̎̌̑͊̈́̑̒̓̀̀̃̉͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝d̵̢̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͓͖͍̭̠̪̥̱̺͇͎̜̻̯̙̞͕̭̲̯͓̘̞̯͇͈͉̥̺̜͕͖̖͈̰̠̹̦͖͉̫̯̬̜̘͍̜̲͙̫̼͈͔̘͍̹̤̤̪͚͉̜̳̲̠̫͙͎̘̤͓̻̪̟̠͕͔̬̹̹͎̜̩̝̞͈̮̝̻̫̦̦͎͙̻̪̜̺̭͉̒͌̋̎͐̈́͌̓̍͊̅̌͆͑͌̉͒̈́͒̿̈́͊͋̽̍̃͌̎͒́́͋͌̏̓́̽͑̀̒̿͗̽̏̈͆̏̄̎́͂͊̈́̄̅̇͗̀͐̃͑͒̑͒̃͑͗̐̋̉̍̿̿̓̎́̓̓̎͗̒̀̅͊́̔̆͆̋̏͂̓̃͌̀̏̉̑̅̒̍̆̀̎̽͆̓̋̿̍͗͌͋͛̋̂̃́̉͒́͒̀̓̋̊̈́̌̑͆̋̃̓̂̿̏̔͗̄̽̌̀͆̇͂̂̀̀̀̽͂̔̎̋̃̅̎͐̌͆̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅÿ̴̨̛͎̲̝̰͙̪͚͈̦̘͍̙͓̻̹̹͍͖̘́̉̓̌̄͑̽̂̒̄̌̀̾̋̅̎͊͛͂̆͌̏̍̓͋̓̈̈́͌̀̋͂̇̾̋͐̀͑͒͑̀͆̏̾̏̉̂͊̆̒̐̎͗͒̆͗̉̊͂̎̾̒̈́͆̿͒̈́͂̊͛̔̔̾̑͋̒̉̊̈͋̈́̀̄̈̓̒̉̀̇͗͐̒͆͋̕͘̚̕̚̚͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̛͓̦̩͖͙̘̙͖̦͚̥̤̬̠̼͔̲̺̰̟̤̜̳̺̻̞̥̻̩̞͍͚͙̰̲̺̥̰͖̞̖͙̥̤̹͇͔͇͔͖̱̦͓̟̘̲͈͇̼̫̲̫̼͎̖̭͉̣̫͈̲̞͕̰̤̠̫͙̙̬͙̭̱̞̩̯̫̰͙̩̤̬͙̯͚͓̣͎̱̪̰͎͕͉͍̤̥̳̳͎͚̰̱͇͙̖̗͈̝̜͈̫͍̼̜̭̯̝͓̰͍͖̪̬̹̫̬̮͖̣̯̦̋̒̑̾̇͐̆̇̑̄̏̔̇̈̍̽̄̔͗͗͗́̍̇̀̈̈́͐̂͊̓͆̐̆̔̓̇̊̎̐̇̔̂̌̽͆̒̋̈́̽͂͐͆͌̾̃̊́̅͑̉̈́͑͑̉̆̅͛̉̾̄̋̈͐̆̒͐̋́̔̒̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̘̗̯̘͙̦͎̹̪̠̩̞̲͕̫̱̱̬̲̻̬̼̬̦̲̙̲͔̙̘̠̟̟͎̭̞̮̞̗̘̬͖̥̥͔͇̫̯̞̦̼͔̻̫̹̱͔̬̤̩̣̩̹͚̬̩͖̟̪̣̙͎̣̤͌͊̊͑̔̽̌̂̌̽̔͂̈̒̎̔̽̈́͊̽̑̌̈́͑̉̿̈́͗̊́̈́͐́͒̄͑͌̒̉͆͂̉̾̿̓̈́̓̈́̍̓̿̓̈̓͗̆̃͌̃̅̀͌̋͛͂̀͐̂̊̽͑̄̀̌̿̐͒̂̌͌͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ơ̷̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̡̛̛̯͍͕̯̥̞̪̟̝̙̦̭̯̬̝̦̪͇͚̻̣͍͎̬̻̺͙̬͕̣̻̝̭̰̲̝̹̰̱̣̺͉͚̘̯͉̲̻̖͍͓̞̫̯̟͈͔̹̖̟̙̙͖̺̯̝̤̞̰̯͓̱̙̪̟̫͓͇͔͙̯̱͕̜͚̩̹̙̜̈́̽́̍̆̄̔̑̍̇͐̐̀͊̌̃̇̅̿̀̈́͐͊͑̊̌͆̈́̽̈́́̏̆̽͗̄̋̽̔͛̑̈̌̾̃͒̌̅̋͒͗̓̽̉̈̀̒͆͋̉̓͊͌̎͌̊̈́̈͊̓̋̐̈́͗͛͋̾̀̆̽̐̏̌̈́̈́͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̛͉̣̞̠̼͎̜̺͕̲̱̬͓̻̜̹̗̤͎͈̩̩͖̭͎̟̲̺̲͈̖͙̪̹̳̦̹̫̟̺̬̗͕̳̩͎̲̪͚̤̬̲͕̪̪̪͓̫͉̰̼̹̺̥̳̘̣̪͈͚̻̼̥̞̫̤̯̟̦̙̭̠͖̲͖̟̦͉̼̲̝̗͙͕̠̼̥̐̋́̐́͊̒̈́̋̌͊͐̎͊̓̄͆̋͒̈́͑͐̉̄̌̈́̐͐̆͐̇̂̆̓͑͐̾́̽̄̀̑̓̈́̒̉̑̂͂̈͒̀̕͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅn̶̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̹͕̝̠͕̯͚̞̝͉̰͚̱̮̬̥̳̪̟͔̥͕̱̝̮͚̬̻̯͇͎͔̪̟̲̰̪̝͚̜̖͚̦̤̦͖͈̺̳̝͎͓̘̮̭͔͚̘͓̹̮̱̟͇͈̭͈̠̱̩̫̠͍̞͙̯̲̭̥͍͚̖̹͔̬͖̗̥̳͇͉̦͚̳͔̭̬͓̝͈̩͉̘͖̲̦̟̿͗̈́͛́̆̓̉̈̆̆́̃̽̈̓͌̎͊́̾̉̂̈́͊͗̌̏̓͌͌̈̎̉͊̈́͒̀́̽̏̀̓̂̊̾̃͐̎́͛̈́̽͆́̈́̍͗̇͒̆̏͆͑͋́̆́̐̿̎̏͋͛͋͊̀̾̊͂͊̀̆̋͂̇̓̿͆̈̆̽͒̀̐͗͊͛̿̒́͂̈́̃̓̀͛̈́̽̃̏̒̎̀̓͐̽͊̄̓̊̄̓́̽̆̔̋͌̃͆̄̈́̎́̀́̇̋̓̑̍͗̽͊̎̌̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̪͍͙̺̞̪̥̺͇̟̞̻̪̠̩̤̭͕̭̻̗̫̲̰̦̖̹̪̥̼̘̝̩͕͚̹͖̪̞̲̯̲͉̟̤̗̻̟͈̟̻̻̞̼̻͙͍̬͕̬̻̳̬̯̰̹̠̦̳̞̝̺̹̦̼̮̝͓̬̩̥̳͚͖̭̺̳̤̼͕̮̙͇̬͚̱̳͓͖̙̠̳̗̺͔̣̟̞̥͖͇̗͓͙̙̭̬͖͙̫̞͇̠̗̱͔̤̲̣̳̥̗͙̞̠͍̞̘̯͔͍̬̘̜̮͖̼͖͙̥͇̭͈̳̼̠̗̩̟͍͕͙͕̂͋̎̀́̔̃̃̇̃͊̀̽̿͒̊͑͒̔̐̊̌͆̅͗͐͒̿͆̌͛̆̂̐͊́̏̇͑̀͋̆̐̐́̏̿̇̎̃̿͑͑͒̾̒̈͒̃̇̈́͛̀̒̂̾̾͌̾̌́̃̿̎̊̅̏̏̅̀̄̊͒́̽̉̉͛̒͗̃̏̆͗̿̌̆̄͊̉̾̉͋́͗́̉́̓̒̊͌̅͑͗̒̈̍̽̂̌̿̂̓͗̌̐͗̇͛̀͂̀̑̀͐̽̍̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̙̰̗͚̬͚̮̯̟̼̮̮̟̻̘̥̞͙̰̮̱͇͙̗̯̯̞̟̞̘̭̤̭̻͍̘͖̠̦̜͖͚̣͖̫̟̳̗͙̙̥̖̭̥͉̹̭̞̝̘̪̮̻̝̣̦̲͕̤̤̮̪̟̝̺̞̥͎̦̥̟̮̭͔̫͇͍̮̙͍͉͓̖̳̖͇̫̻̫̣̺̘̯̳̞̥̙̫̳̝̳̳̟̺̦̫͙̖̞̼̰̩̩̻̰̩͍̻͓͎̤̝̫̜̥̝͕͉̫̖̟̩̗̟̦̘̥̱̦̝̤͓̗̤̦̬̫͈͉̝͖̰̝͋̅̅̑̎̊̐̇͆̄͑̔̅̐̒̓̍͛́́̉͌́̓̌͛̽̃̏̎͗͑̏͐̊͐͆͂̈́̊̐͛̋͗̋̏̅̎̐͌̆͋̓̆̂̓̾͛͒̃̏́̂͆̓̄͛̊̒̌̇͌̀̔̓͆͆́́̀̿̋̂̉͗̑̄̀́̓͂̇̒̈́͊̓̽͗͗̿͆͛͐̃͂̓̉̑̐̈͋̀͌͒͆̋̈́̌̈́̅̉̈́̒͊̽͂̾̈́̓̉̓̀͌͑̅̈́̍́̃̓̽͆̏̍͊̔͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̡̡̡̨̛͇̩̟̝̝̩͖̯̣̜͖̥̭͎̱͖͖͉̼̱̘͍̗͔͍͉̮̳̲̳̳͎̣͔̖̣͖͙̩͖͔͖̪̟͉̭̮͖͎͇̩͎͖̮̫̳͎͖̓̊̎̅̉͋̈̕͜͜͝͠ͅb̸̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̘̗͍̘̟̲͖̪̣̠̘̟̩̻̩͎͕͚͙̤̩̳̫͙̮̦̘̺̰̘͓̼̝̞̼͉͈̼͓̲͎̮͉̠͚̜̫͍̥̹̦̩͓̲̯̗͚̲͕̯̤͕̦͇͇̥̺̦̪̗̞͖̱̥̥͈̺͚̥͍̯̩̩͈̣̱͉̯͍̰̦̭͈͇̗̱̳̜̝͕͙͔̱̜̙̗͕͎͚̞͉̗̣̬͖̣̩̙̖̝̦͕̙̭̲̬̠̊͛̈̍͑̈́͗̆̈́̽͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̢̡̛̛͎̹̞̬̣̫̰̮̠͙̞̱̳̳͚̩̺͉͇̰̝̲̙͍̘̲̮͉͍̜̫͓͎̫̺͕̠͈͙̲̱̪̣͈̱̼͔̜̙͙̗͕̫̹̠̲̣̝̳̜͔̪͕͔̪̮͕̘̝͎̮̭͉̹̘̭̦̹̘̟̭͉͓̮̜̮͎̞̦̼̰̩̞̯̩̠̘̘̭̹̣̝͙̭̞͚̫̝̮̮͍̣͔̤̪͓̮̫̹͖̪̜̺̫̺͇̹̥̠͕̞̬̞̱̳̭͕̳̖̠͚̬͙̥̼̳̱͇̲̪̭͎͍̲̭̖͕̻̖̞̻̦͖̭͉͔̟̗̠̮͂͋̏̂͗̊̀̏̉̄̄̓́̏̍̏̒͌͌̅͑͊̀͆̐̽̅̀̐̔̀̓̊̓̑̄͊́́̆̅̑̆̓̔̌͗͆̈́͊̀̂͛͑̈́̃̌͐̓̂̌̀̀͐̐̈́͂͗̂̒̀͗͒̀̿̐͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̞̪̞͖̤̩̺̙̰̻̪̹̞̼̮̰̖͍̬͚͕͇̝͕̪̻̮͈̙̤̘̦̝̪̰̜̼̳̦͚̟̤̮̳͚̼̮̣̤̘̮̺̦̱̰̠͍͙͚̱̦̪̯͎̼͎̳̳̼̭̱̬̟͕̤̹̬̱̻̞̙͚̗̯̦͇̲̖̲̪̜̰̙̫̖̮̖̘̟̗͕͔̥̯̺͍̖͕̲̯͇̥͔͔͓̦̫̝̜͇̤͚͓̳̟̼̠̪͚̝̲̳̳̺̩͈͙̥̰͖̙̮̦̳̠͚̻͓̥̠͙̞̖̙̬̣̞͉͔͕͙͚̮̦̬̺̳͍͎̐͗͂͂̅̈́̀͆̎̽͑̍̃͂̌͐̈́͆̽̒̿̀͂͑̓́͋̿͒̂͋͆̂͛̓̃̊̋̋͌̎͑̇̾́̍̃́͛̆́́̌͌̅̃̌̈́̿̌͗̊̓̄̋̂̔͌̅̇̈́͛̐͋͋̀͋̍̂͌̌̏́̏̊̆̆͛͌̆͊̈́͊̄͐͆͐̌̋̈́͑̓̒͐́̈́̃̈̏̈́͗̄̂̋̀̍̏͑̉̉̎̄̍͑̔́͗̉͒͛̓́̈́̑̓͑͐̉͒͂̒̈́̓̿͆̏̔͐̈̓̈́͛̑͊͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḁ̵̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̡̨̣̼͚̜̙̤̙̠͙͖̲͉̩̝̙͈̺̼̻̗̻̟̖̪̥͍͓̥̮̜̺͔̙̜͖͎͇͕̰̘͓̼̥̜͉̼̥̳̮͔͉͉͓̪̖̖̟͓̗̯̦͉̹̮̩̞͎̦̫̳̟̮̘̞̹̙̭̞̭͍̰̱̰̝̣̪̜̳͈̺̫̳͓̬̥͈̦̹͕̣̘̱̫̠̼͍͔̦̣͓̼̥̲̦͓̦̫̫̘̜͎̘͈̝̘̻̭̮͖͚̗̥̭̗͈̪̘̰̻͕̙͎͕͇̟͎̟̩̱̜̫̻͕̜̦̲͔̩̼̝̠̣̫̲̫̜̞͙̿̋̃̐̽̿̓̊̒̾̒̅̈́̍̐̈́̋̆̉͋́́̏͗͛͗̋͑̀̏̋̂͗͐͒̉́̈̐̄͋́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̛̟̮̱̪̹̭͎͕̫͈͖̰̙͕̣̻͍͉̪͙̖̱̗̪̜͖̖͉͈̣͔̲̲͕͚͉̼͉̳̱͈̹̣̥͉͙̩̫͓̹̰̺͖͋͛̃́͐͛͌̌̽̀̌̾̂̔̾̒̆̓̓̍̂͒͗̀̈́̇͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̝̗̹̗̭̳̖̹̥̺̜͉̲̻̱̱͈̪̞̹̤̣̘̩͈̝̱̪̝͍̩̻͈̯̼̩̠̫͉̦͖̦̖̬̘̞̙̯͖̜̖̬͉͓̼̯̹̥̥̞͖̙͍͍̮̝̥͕͍̙̹̱̜̫̝̜̻̠̳̫̹͓̩͓͉̫̜̻̭̲̰̫̣̰̟̯̰͖̘̝̲̮̩̪̰̲͕̫͍̞̯̝̪̯͖͖̟̯̼̱͙̖͙̩̙̥̳͔̮͕̼̙͉̬̙̥̘̤̮͙͈̙͍̪̹͈̥̻͙͖̬̖͎̰͎̺͚̖̥̮̥̫̞͔̦̯̂̆̇͐͐̒̑̈́̓̃́̒̽͐̑̋̈́́́̓́́̐́̌̽͊̈́̊͒̿̿̊̓̀̽͋͂͋̓̔̆͂́̑̅̽̊̈́̐͊̓̊͛̍̍͋̍̉͊̿͌̎́͋͗̍́̑̈́̒̒̿̽̔̉̉͋̒͂́̉͒͛̃̉̾̆͋͂͆̊̐́̾̎̾̌͑̒̐̊̆͗̎͛͂͐́̈́̎͒͋̓̊̀͛͂̀̆̍͑̆̈́̀̓͊̄̀̈̓̈́̒̋̐́̈́̄̍͒̈̃͆̅̅̍͐̐̇͗̃͑̂̌̓̒̆̆̆̾͌̐̇̿́̽̋̂͑̋͆͐͆̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̬̭̹̹̬̪͓̞̖͍͚̙̝͓͓͓̺̣͎̳̠̰͔͚̘͓̹͕̱̖̝͖̯͔̻͉̼̦̱͓̻̩̞͔̞̰̤̖̜͎͎̗̩͍̲̳͍̫͍̗̭͍̠̜͉͓̥͓̟̖̠̜̫͉̤̜̱̙̖͙̫͚̱̭̻͍͖̣̘̩̮̲͚̯̞̯̱̺͙͎̫͉̣̙͚̞̹͕͇̼̦͉̞͖̱̦̪̮̞̘̠͉͇̹̗̖͕̬̪͚̤̱̝̬̫͎͚̫͈̩̞̰̳̤̱͈̥̠̖̖̼͖̭͎͎͓͙͙̤͕̪̘̦͈̫̟̣̘̬͖̳̓̌̅̓̈̽͂̊̒̉̽̒̋̀̾̉͂͒͋̄͆́́̇̈́̾͒̋̒͋͂̈̉̔͛̈͂̄̇̍̃̆̆̿̒̋̾́̃͆͌̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̨̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̭͎̼̠̯̯̮̪̫͓̟̙̙͎͔͙̜̰̟̳̲͇̜̣̫̣̙̝̖̟̤̺͖̞͙͈͕̗̠̝̯͉͔̞͙̳̮̝͕̩̯͖̺̘͖͈̰͖̪̘͉̩̜̲͚͓̰̣̖̩̺̻̙͕͔͓͈͈̘̟̺͉̖͉̦̳̘̳̣̤̭̰͖̜̖͈̯͈͈͚̗̥̗̣͈̯͔̪̪͉̼̗̞̜͉͈̤̘̣̮̤͉͎͔̗̳̤̲̝͓͉̗͙̱̻͔̼̬̝̹͍̺͎̤͎̺̖͚̻̩̞̼̌͋̿̔͌̎́͆̾͐̾͌͒̅͛̀̉͒̇́̽͊̏͑͗͋̽̈́͒͆͆̂̿̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅę̸̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̛̞̞̠͈̖̭̮̠͔̟̥̫̫̙̫̪̟̙̥̞̺̙͇̟̭̻̱̤̥̯͕̹̺̪͉̲̘̗̫͖͓̝͎̺̻̣̫͔̳̹͚͇̯̥̣͙̘̮̯̗̝̱̝̮̭̮̼͚̯̣̳̲͙̙̗̱̙̯̤̝̫͕̹̳̰̮̣̞̗͕͕͓̝͇͔̠̝͎̯͎̫̖̺͇̭͈̟̖̟̝̺̞͇̙͎͔̙̖̞̖̞͖̲͔̫̟̟̩͓̩̱̠̠͓͙͓͕̬͈̦̥̠͉̲͕̘̣̭̲͖͚̟̻̻̼͕̰̜̤͖̬̥̼̤͂͊͛͋̀͑̿͋͊̏̇̋́̎̌̓̽̾͛̅̍͌̌̂͐͆̈́̅̌̄́͆̆͒͂̾͑̒̐̏̍̽͋̽̑̽̅̀̓͒͛̅̃̎̆̆̅̅͒̆́̀̋̑̒͂͛̅̋͊̏̈́̾́̅̒͗̓̒̂̃͐̓̈́͂̈́̆̈́̂̃̈́̇̓̿̿̈́̓̈́̍̉̇͆͒̉́̏́͊͆̈́̉̓̆̾͌̓̈̆͛͐̀̓̆͑́̏̋͆̈̉͆̒̏̿̑̑̈͆̇̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̠̜̲̗͉̤̼͚͈͎̜͉̹̺̞̥̲͖̺͓͙̭̭͉̙̫̤̮͖̟͈̣̹̹̰͈͍̬̮̳̲̦̣̪͍̫̟̞̳͍̠̳̖̝̘̣̼̫̫̻̥͙̰͚̮̥̦̝̝͈̱̟͓̫͎̘͙̙̟̪̯̫͎̘̝͚̦͔̲̭̳̝̫͇̰͖̟̫̹͖̞̼̱͎͍̠̯̮̩̥͕̠͍̪̤̹̖̌̽́̒̽̇͛̐͑͌͐̒̅̉̓͑̋̑͂̄̋̾͂͗̽́͋̊̂̈́̃̽̉͑̓͑̔͆̈́̿̀̉̅̅̾͑̆̌̀̈́̄̉̈͊͑̅̌̆̉̓̒͗̋͒̒̓̊͋̅̿͊̓̑͐̋̅́͌̃͐̎̋̎͗̀̆̉͐́͒͒͊̈͗͋̀̒͂̈́́̏̍̑͛̓͌̅̒͆͛̊̍̉̏͋͊͑͐͊̐̃̆͗̃̑̀̆̇͂͋͋̅͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̭̪̳͖͇͇̹̖̼͖̮̰̳͔̼͇̭̯̦̰̤̬͎̯̬̪͔̱̤̮̬̱̝̼̹͖̹̖͕̫̞̞͍̮̖̙̦̲͕̭͎̲̞͚̦̺̞̥̦̙̬͔͍̼̖̱̤͔̣̙̠͉̼̠̻͚͓͔͕̦̦̥̹̰̟̱̦͔̝̜̬͕̳̥̰̼̬̤̰̘̹̫͈͓̟̰́͂͌̏̂̽̂͋̇̈́̌̉́̂̉̅̂̍̔̓͐̏̍̉̑̉̒́̔̅̐͂͛̄̄͒̊̑̑̄́̎́̏͐̿̍͑̃͗͋̽̾̋̀̍͗̓̀̓̾͐̈́̀̐̄̇̀̀̑͌̀̒͂̐͑͊̿̄͊͆̿̑̏́̿͆͐̀͐̒̀̈́́͊̓͛̓̔̏̅̉̀̌̃̅̓̍͑͗̿͑͗̂̓̀̓̉̓̂͂̉̔̋̓̽̿̌͌͌̍̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͔͓̰̹̤̟̩̭̥̝͉͖̖̥͖̠̙̦͉̜̱̳̖͚̻̪͎͔̖̳̞̦̳̰̻̤̩̲̠̤͎͙̦͇͍̮̼͙͔̯̹̳͎̗̹̫́̍̉̏̆̅̽̄̈̋̏̌̔͊͌͆̓̆̋́͆̀̾̃̎̇͐̀͐͛̂̄͊͊̈̑̒̃̑͐̈́̾͛͆͐̌̂̈̀̐̓̓͆̅̏̎̍̔̿̃̄́́̔̈́͑̈̿͆̂͛́̀̏̈́̄́̆̂̈́̑͋̀͂̎̃̂͗̈́̊̓́́̄̊͋͆̅̋̊̂̽͑̀̎̈́͊̎̽̓͂͗̄̽̎̇̉̈͌̋͌̉̈́͋͐̆̎̉̅͑̿̑̔͌͗̉̇̑͂̑͐͛̍̑͌̄̊̀̈́̈́͌̑̃̀͛̍̎̈́̾̉͋̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅS̸̛̛̭͍̼̩̙̦̘̞̣̫̘̪͖̼̲͚̥̹̻̝̩͇̟͓̙̣͈͉̻̼̮͔̱̬͚̫̮̪̘̰̣̺̪̦̝͉̼̪̟̩̥̣͖͍̪͔̹͕̜̺͎͈̠̽̅̌̾̃̾̈̈͆̉̀͊̀̀̾̾͋̌̍͒̑̈͋̅̈̎̈́͆̈̾̈̏̄͆̇̆͂̍̐̿͑̽̃͛̾̓̋̆̌͛̇̽̿̀̐̈́̀͂̃͒́̌͒̃̄̍̅́͑̾͑̽͐̌̂̇͊̽̅̉̀̇̊͒́͛͐̌͑̄̈́̈́̓̾͛̆́̾̈͛̐̆̽̒̀̈́̒̽͊̐̄́̄͛̑́̽͌̎̈́̀̈̄̀̒̓̈́͌̃̎̉̇̌̅̀͒̋̿͌̒̓͐̀̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̸̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̪͍̦̰̹̥̩̗̹͔̼̜͇̹̗̹̰̯̫̥͔̻̬̮̫͉̰̳̯͈͕̺͙̗̹̝̟͇͎̰̣͚͙̜̰̯͉̲̭̲̣̘̰̻͔̗̣̪̥͙͔̪͍͇̝͔̗̫̗͉͚̱͓̖̲̱̦̗̝̲̹͉̖̥̱͍̗͚̝̲̰̝̞͚͚͍̭̲̯̻͉̝̣̟̻̹͙͓̝͇̳̲͔̭̳̮̪̯͙̺͈̙͖̞̱̫͍̝̣̣̰̲̤̯̖̱̹͓̠̜͈̂̌̒̄̾̋̎͌̌̀̇͗͌͗͆̄̉͌̈́͋̐̏͊̓̑̋͌́̐̈́̀̊͑̀͋̽͑̈͌͊̅̓͐̏͋̾̍̊͋̈́̑̋̑̔̽̈̓̃̾̀̌͒͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅm̸̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̙̩̦̬̩̼̱̝̪̘̣̖̹̦̪̘̞̟̝̬̞̩͓̩̪̦͛̆̅͒̅́̇̌̊̍̾̃̉͐͊̓̂̿̋́̈̌̌͗͂͗́̾͋̃͊̋̀͂̄͗̂͂͂̔̌̈́̀̑̔̀̊̋͊̏̋̃͊̍͐͆̊͊̓́͑̃̍̐̃̒̈́̿͐͆̽̔̓͛͂̐͗̇̍̐̽̐̒̆̅͆̄̇͆̈́̀̀͌͑̌̊͆͐͒͐̽͒̊̌́̂̇͂̃̔̇͆͐͋͒́̇͐̄̐̃̽͂͆́̓̓̍̓̓͆̾͛͒͑͋̌̔͆̆̏͆́̃̊̈́̐̓͌̂̑̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ȇ̶̡̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̦͔̺̫͕̗̯̬̬̠̰̦̲͈̱̰̖̦̙̲̫̱̞͖͕͚̰̪͙̟̘̼̬̼̖͔̫̖̼̫̹͈͔̫̙͍͈͈̳̠̝̬̪̺̮̯͎͔͖̬̤̪͓̬͚̹͈̩̙̻̰̩͍̲͍̜͙̫͔͖̠͙̫̞̫͓̬̬̣̰͎͔̲͕̟̘̙̠͖̩͍̪̠̬̹͎̣̝̹̫̜̝͔̞̠͖͆̍͒̍̐͛͊̓̎̆̈́͂̓̄̿́̇͛̋͆͗̅͌͒͛́̀̈̈́̏͊̈̈̄̊͐̀̀̊͌̿̐̀͑́͛͂̓̎̈́͐̾̀͌̉͒̈͆̍̐̿͒͐̽̅̓̉́̓́͛̒̈́̿̂̄͌́͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̛̛͓̮͇̪͉̣̹̱͍̠͚̩͓̼̱̥͓̯͉̲͕͍̩̝͔̹͓̞̞̙̬͚̖̫͕͈̣͉͇̟͈̘̯̜̻͓̬̣̳̰͖͈̤͇̱̯̹̺͙̜͚̹͈̖̟͖̗͚̼̰̹͓͍͎͔̮̪͚̟͓̣̩͕͉̻̩̥͖̼̬̰̺̻͕̰̰̰͖̰̝͖̝͖̣͚̥͎̻́̏̀̄͋̑͆͋͗̒̏̊̈͊̀̈́̇͋̒̀͂̔̏͊̀̃̌̈́͗̈́̀̋͂̀́̍̈́̈́͐̉̃̑̀́̎̒̈́̔̐̄͘̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅi̷̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̛̺͉̥͖̥̜̭͕͓͎̦̞̰̞̗̠̰̬͙̬̥̫̱̬̜͔͉̹̤̘͕͙͎̺͖̤̜̼͔̬̰̹̼̘͎̜͙͓̻͚̤̙̠̬̪̗͙̳̖̰͍͉̖̱̻̟̬̞͖̣̗͔̣̘̼͔̻̻̼̝̼̳̞̯͍͈̟͚̲̱̬̼̻̯̘̗͉͗͆̔̀̈́͋̊̈́͗̎̉́̑̓̐̀͊̓͊̀̄̔͑̕̚̚͝͝ͅm̶̢̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̡͈̼͔̩̦͉̘̭̠̘̤͉̻̠̺͔̜̮̳̹̤̠̱̗͉̯̰̗͔͈̙͕̘̙͇̫̯̲̳̪̳̗̻̳̞̲͎̤͙̟̹̟̺̲̯̹̼̟̠̩̯̬͕̪̱̤̯̞̥̩̻͉̺̲̥̼͇͖̳̭̞̝̗͈̖̗̻̲̤͓̖͚͚̜͉̦̘̯͍̲̺̤̤̬̻͓̭̼̻̻͇͙̬̗̱̩̱̱̼̲͉̭̤̺͓̪͕̮̗̭̩̩̘͇̼̥̖̰̙̤̘̗̩̣̹͎̤̤͚͔̲̥̖̖̮͈͓̱͉͎͌̒̿̓̆̋̈̇̓̊́̈́̔̆̾̆̈́̐̈́̈̎͗̔̿̃̓̓͗̎̑̈́̃̂̌͒̂̐͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẹ̶̛̛̝͉̮̬̆̽̑̍̎̋̑̒̀̔̍́̾̏̽͐̒͐̂͂́̀͗̾̓͋̇͆̀̿̔͂͋̽̇̓̑͒͆̿̌̆̽̔̍̃͋̌͛͆͆͆͆̌̓̽̅̅̿̈́̋̊̔̽̽͑̈̓̒̍̄͊́̅́̃͊̅͂̎̂̓̋̒̈́̅̀̊́̓̅͂͗́̃̿̾̂̀͑̏́͛̄̑̎̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ş̵̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̗͔̣̬̟̙̖̩̫̯̞̝̖͖̗̩̬͓̪̹͔̻̠̙̪̺̞̱̩̙͓̯̙̪̫͇̞̦̣̺̪͉̜̺͙̯̺̠̪̗͉͖̗̟̥͍̮̭̹̖̰͔̩̙̰̣̲͙͔̜͈̘̬̪̩̦͚͍͉̤͔̲̩͓̳̲̠̲̼̻̹͍̠͈̖͎̖̱̖̘̦̼̳̓͗̑̈́̂̉́̇̌͌̉̔̑̀̂̊͗͊͒̈́̈́͆̇̆̽̽̽̀̍̀̀̊̅̈́͗̏̓͗̈́̿̍͗̑̈̎̈̿̇͂̌͆̈́̄́̏̀̌̐̀̌̎̄̑̂̌̐͆̋͛̾͊̌̂͌͐͂͗͒̓̊̂̊͂̀̍̂̃͐̍̏̒͑̒̓͗͐̓̍̌̈́͐͋̃̀̍̽͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̶̧̨̢̛̛̛̥͖͚̰̬̪̦̦̝̠̹͈̪͔̱̤̩̞̼͓̪̰̯̣̪̻̺̝̪͙͔̗̺͎͇̭͈̜͇̬̘̫̰̞̜̮̜͓̟͈͖̮̟̥̼̠̘̫̻̺̦̗̟͔͕̘̦̅̾́̎͋̇̀͌̓͒́͒̔̊̂̉̋̃̓̉́̇̃̊̓͋̿̌͒͒̒̎́͑̋͆̄̈̀͒͑͆͂̄̇̆̈́̊̈́̆̑̄̋̀̒̈̎͗̏̑̍̔̎̈́͊͑̊̾͌̑̅͛̽̄͗̽̾͑̽̀̀͒̈́̔͛̆̏̒̍́͂͆͑̓̉̒̓̎̀͐̃̇̃͂͌̒̕̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̴̡̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̼̟͉̥̪̳̣͔͖̲̹̬̙̜͍͓̣̤͙̟̱̝̖̞̱̦̥͖̙͓͕̫̭̞̣̭̻̱̯̖̩̤̹̰̥̖͓̦̙̹͍͔̮̻͖͇̺̯̦̯͓̹̲͍̰͔̼̼̳̞̣̜̱̮̹̣̱̠̘̖͙̲̩̟̱̦̫̼̮͓͍͙̰̘̗͓̘͈̗̥̘̳̯̻̦͚̳̱̩̪̫̖̻̗͈͈̹̻̟͖̩̫̝̜̬͉̪̯̟̟͈̗̟̝̳̹̱̺̭̟̱̱̫͈͐̋̏͐̎͆̅̏̃̄̀̄́͂̅͛̈́̆͊͛̓́̏͋̆͗͗͆͂́͒͑̆̽͂̌̈́͛̋̆͆̽̋̉̉̀̓̂͗͋̊̍̑͂͂̑͑͒͊̇̂̔̃̀̿͛͛̓̎̈̋͗͆̊̉̽̈́͋͂̓̓̽̈́̈́̂̔̒̏͒́̎̈̍̓̌͗̃͐͊́͊̃̈́̈́́̊̊̆̈͛̈́͗͊̉̂́̆̈́͛̊͊͋̏̐͒͐̊̊̑͂͊͗́̂͊͊̇̓͋̅̓̍̒̂͘͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅț̵̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̬̦̻͇̘͓̪͓̯̱̖͚̮̺̺͖̼͎̲̦̭̥͇̬̹͕̠̗̘͉͔̣̱̻͖̻̪̫͍͔̰̼͈͓͕͕͙̰̯̤̪̩̝̯̪̘̩͖͚̪͎̭̭̰̙̲͙̺̦͖̞͈͉̝̣̘̹͔̦̮̤͓̺̼̺̫̗̬̖̩̹͓̜̩̮̖̜͍̗͕̙͙̥̗̖̠̜͔̦̤̳̫̱̯̠͓̤͖̙̲͎̝͉̖̣̳̩̫̩̭̗̪̯̞̟̺͉͕͈͉̲̳̱͎̣̯̙͇̰͖̣̹̮͔͍̞̰̰͈̹̻̝̯̗͙̊̈́̉̈́̎̂̈́͗̽͌̈̀̾̉̓̿̀͆̒̏̈̔͆̃͑̒́̑̈́͛͊̀̒͛̊̔́̓̃̆̋́̈́̅̉̈́̐̈́͋̊̿̊̀͗͐͒̐͒̀̀̊̐̇͆̓͋̇̐̇͑́̑͐͋̓̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ ̸̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̥̻̤̱̺͚̥̲͚͍̩̣̫͓̟̫̙̖̦̳̪̰̯̥̠̤͇̠͍̼̠̗̮͎͔͓̯̖͔͕̫̱̼̘̺̖̘̰̩̲̪̤̞̬̠̘̜̺̯͈̺̣͎̰̜̪̙͍̯̣̩̭̗̫̮́̀̒̏̌̈́̂̄́͋̓̒́̄̀̅̈́̓̍̋̀̐̓̅́̈́̈́̔̋͐͂͛̀́͌͗̿̃̒̈́̈́̓̓̔̈́͐͊̿̀̏̈́̐̈́́̂́͗̿̿̐͑̔̌̈̀̒̎̇̆̑́̈̑̋̓͒̈́͆͒͊̿̄́͊̈͗͛̂̿̐̒̈̿̒̑́̏͑̂̌͋́̈́͑̈́̅́͐̾͊͒̉̒̅̽̃̆̽͒͒̏͋̏̏͋̿̌͐̓͆̾͒̈͆͌͗̌̒̒̂͗̆̈́̓͗̔͒͂͛͒̅̋̿̃̓̈̄̒̽͌̔̾́̐̉͑͌̅̔̒͐͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅḅ̷̢̢̧̛̛͔̹̠̹̫̺̻̼̬̞͇̖̝̭̼͕̺̱̯͙͖͓̤̻̼̻͓͇̘̫̹̰̤̞̣͍͇̖̫̦͖͍̙͙̮͙̱̣͇̖̪͚̲̣̹̰̘̻̖͍̦̭̫̩̪̪̦̀̍̀̑̾͌͊̎͊̿̌̌̃̌̒̃͊̌͋̂̓̉̂̆̊̏̐͂͒̉͋͗͌̀͐̿́̆̿̊̓͐̂͒͐͆̓́̓̈͛̆̅͒͗͊̈́́̆̇̓̓͂̋͌̾̿̓̎̈͐̅̊̂̓̾͗̉̈́͐̈́̂̒̀̆̔́́̀͛́̽̍̃͋̑̊̋͛̏̅̀̓̾́͛̅̎̓̒̀̇͊͋̀̀̀́͋̔̋́͊̈́̅̀̀̈́͊͛͒́̉͌̿̉̈́͛͌̍̓̉̀̓͛̇͌̍͐̒͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅl̷̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̘̥͈͖͕̣̦̻̥̹̦̯̳͕̘̫͖͕̖͉̀̈́̃̉̀̄̀͛̽͆͆̆́́̎̐̄̑̈͗͊̇͗̓͂̓̊͒͐̎͆̅̀̀̌̂̾̿͐̅̎̏̐̎̈́̓̾̓̀́͊̇̂̒͛̀͑̃̏́̋̃̀̓̌̾̊̅̄͋̽̀́̂̃̎́͆͛̓̈̒̇̏̀̏̄͂͂͂̽̊͐̿̎͑͐̒̊̈͋̈́̀̿̈́̃̂͊̒̓͆̾͒̃̂̑̈́̈̆́́̅́̉̓̔͆͋̎̀͆̎͗̎̓́̋̐͗͂̋̿̽̊̐͌̒͊̑̈͒̎̇͗͐̋͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅe̷̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̞̫̤̥͔͍̘̺͍͎̬͕̜͙̰͕͚̻̱͇̲̪̥̞̖̮̙͕̜̪̠̱̞͈̗̬̩̹̪͖̣̹̟̰͍͈̜̱̯̩̟̘̣̞͇̗͚̲͈̥̭̝̯̮͍̹̘̯̣̺͎̜͔̯̬̺͎̙̪̤͓̻̘͉̲͕̝̰̬̹͔̪̤̰̲͕̰̺̳͕̝̹͉̭̤̖̻̱̤̺̫͖̝̤͉͈̯̞̭̻̞̫̙͈̼̲͕͇̪͓͍͉̳̜̭̰͖͓̗̪̪̹͔̠͍̳̣̗͈̝͔̟̪͇͍̤̥͈͔̩̟̤̜̟͓͔͔̥̫̟̓̍́̓̾̓͐͛͊̽̆̂͂̋̑̒̑̽̂͛̋͛͑̉͊̉̏̀̈́̆̂͌́͛͆͌͗̓̄̃̽̆́̓̀̇͆͆͐̆̽̅̀̄̓̈̌͆̿͛̓̍͆̉͋̈̊̈̋͐́͆͂̌͋͌̿̑̂͑̆̓̋́̎͋̓͒͋̀̿͑͌̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̛̭̥̲̰̮̥̳̲͈̻͖͔̜̟̖̝͉̪̲͈̩̭̳̫͈͔̞̟͖̪͎̱̞̤͕̜̥͙̤̟̯̰̣͈̞̫̯̦͇͇̳͕͎͕̝͉͉̮̭̹͓̗̣̤̰̰̳̺̳͚̤̰̤͖̟̲͓̮̰̖̫̟̝̩̦̤̜̗͍͖͇̲̩͖̦͙̭̙͕̳͈̻̣͈̭̻̲̭͕̜̙͖͕̹̩̥͓̗̺͔͛̍̃͂͌̌̽͑͒́̏̿͑̊͛̃̍́̈́̇̈́͐̀̈́͒̓̈́̉́̀̋̈́̐͆̀̌̓̽̔̍͒̋̆͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̵̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̜̗͔͖̭̫̠͓͇̮͇̲͎̫̺͉̞̫̬̠͎̮̙̘̰̬͈͔̫͓͙̝̗̫̰͔̣͈͙̫̩͙͔̤͓̩̯̪͓̠̯̱͇̜̞̗̟͔͖̪̟̖̘̟͔͍͉͚̩̰͍̺̗͖̲̹͇̻̦̰̱͈͓̟̙̠̮̰̞͇͙̝̹̩̪̱̗̺͉̼̪̝̭͔̲̮̹͈̖̣̯͔̬͉͇̠̗͚̯̻͖̪̩̫̜̻̮͙̬̗̗̤͉̦̤̖̺̹͓̦̹̼̩͍͓̹̬̼͉̼̫͈̬̣̲̦̳̖̞͉̥̟̱̹͆̽́̓̆͊͑̍̏̀́̓̐́̍́̆̔̾̀̒͂̍͊̏͋̔̎̀̀̔̓͋͒͂̂͗̈́̌̓̄͒̑͛̏͋͂̈́̾͗͌͑̈́̃̀͗͒̀͗͑̒̐̑̓̈̓̉̈́̈́̿̎̈́̊̉̊̈́̐̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̢̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̳͔̟͕̱͕̙̙̜̯͈̻̫̬̪̹̼͇̥̭̥̤͉̗͕͈̳͈̝̜̘͇̭̞̣͇͎͇͚̭̝̟̺̺̼̫͍͎̃̐́̈̉̽͑̓̔̈̒̆̇͂͗̓̀͂̈̀̿̓͒̽̈́͒̐̓̑͗̇̑̎͌͊̆̇̒̽̐̿̔̒́̈́̔̂̏͌̉̇͊̅̇̓̔͒̏̓͑̊́̐̈́̎̒͊͑͛̎̈́̎͛́̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ,̴̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̟̱̰̜͚̱͇̩̫͎̘͎͖̝̮̥̙̭͖͉̝̩͔̞̥̳̙̮͕̯̯̞̹̳̭͇̗̙̱̫͎̼͙̲̹͕̫̭̥̹̠͖͉̤͍̫̼̮̤̳͎̗̪̲͔̥̩̃̂͒̓́̌̀̈́͊͛́̌̃̊̏͊̐̿̊́̏̓̓̊́̓͆̎̐͑̿̒͒̑͋͛̈́͒́̆́̓̓̉̌̅͂̃̄̄̊͛̾̿̐͛̽́̄̀̃̔͒̎̈͐̂́̿̿͆̏̉̊̍̂̅̔̃̅̑̿̊̀̾͆͗̍̆͒͒̾̎̊̓͂̇́̎̈͆͂̂̽́̈́̎̋̒͛̔́̑̂̓̈́̌̓͒̆̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̡̧̳̰͚̭̠͈̻͕̩̦͖͚̻̤̘̺̮͓̣̘̟̠̖̹̣̯͙̯̥̱̖͓̹̮̠̪̱͉̼̺̠͎̻̱̥̬̤̙̱̻̩͙͙͚̝̘͉̞͎͉͔̦͕̟͔̬̺̩̯̰̞͖̠̦̫̘̗̩̩͇̪̖̩̳̟̠̯̖̻̤͕̜͖͎̻͔̮̮͕̥͙͓͇̺̺̖̥̝͍̥̩͎̤͔͎͙̳͕̱̠̩͉̹̫̜̹̙͍̘̤̺̙̗͙͎̺̬̹̯̻͉̭͚̤̼̘̣̟͈̹͍̪͚̩͍͕̟̞͙̥̮͖͐̏̇̎̎̊͂̅̿̽́̅̾̋̋̇̑̃̓̈̎̀͌͒̏̆͌̎͂͑̓͊̏̔̈͂̀̈͐̉̿͗͗̐̋̓͋́̿́̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̛̯͕̳̝̪̤̜͓̟̪͒̂͆͐͛̇̏̉͗̓̓́͐̑̔̈́͑͋̿͗̆̎͂̅̆͗̀̋̌̂̓̌̿̽̉̎̑́̇̌̇͋̅̓̽́̃̎̄̃̽͒̾͗́̂̃̃̉͛͊̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠ơ̴̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̨̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̛̛͙̰͓͚̺̼̙͉̪͉̙̻̬͚̖̙̹̬̺̰̺̫̪̠̭̙̻̳͓̩͙̮͎̜̺͉̞̤̣͙̞̱̞̭͉̰̲̥̝̤̯̪̳̪̪̙͓̳͚̜̱͚̠̗̰̲̦̞̰͍̭̘̟͙̭̲̲̞̯̥͔̲̣̼͕̯͖̬̯̤͇̞̯̖̞̦̤͖͉̫̣̭̜̯̝̠͉̮̥͙̱̞̹͚̖̳̗̬̯̙͉̥̪͕̳̙̱̣̘̞͎̩̹̻̣̞̖͓͓̤̼̖̻̈́͐̓͌̇́̊͂̊̆̑̔͋̓̽̌̈͊͂́̈́̀̈́̄̈́͛̽̍̄̂̌̂͊̾͊̈́̓̋͛̓͒̂̎̓̎͋̓̃͑̀̎͌̓́͊̍̈́̑̐̈̈̈͊̈́̒͒̓̊̀̌̆̿̈́͛͋͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̰̭͍͚̖͓͎̣̤̘̱̩̖͔͈͖̭͈̖͖̪̮̱̼̳̰̠̫̠̲̹̞̯͇̝̪̺͖̥̝̫̯̘̼͚̹̩̪̗̘͉̯̯̹̜͕̭̦̹̳̯̘̞̼̬̥̰̱̝̟̝͇̜̖̱͍͔̗͉͇̱̰̦̳̞̩̣̲͈̫͙̬͎̞͍͖͈̩̦̤̹̙͎̫̮̦̺̘̹̲͔̟͍̪̞͉̣̟͍̦͖̖͚̖̮̱̤̲̩̠̗̣̙̦̖͉͙͎̬̬̮̙̝̯̲͕͉̬̰͉͉̭̻̖̪̙͉̭͉̭͙̬̱̐͐̈́͐̔̾̑̔̍̿̆́̄̏͆́͗́̅͒͋́̈́́̄͊̇̒̈́̿̾̏͋̈́̈́̿͑͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̜̣̖̫̰̘̪̖͍̘͈̠̗̮͓͕͈̩̳̖̫̤̥̜̝͖̺̳͍͍̪͈͖͇̞̙̮̝̲̥̞̺̪̣̤͙̲̩͇̮̩̤̫̜̠̠̲̱̭͉̟̹̣̰̬̗͂͊̈́͒̏̃̓͑̈͌̾͂́͗̔́̇͊̃͗̇̔͒̓͆̐͂̇̈́̌͋̂̈̏̋̂̅̇̿̈́́̋́̎̔͗̓͊́͋̀͒̏̉̐̌́̉͆̑̃́͛͌̐̄̈́̔̒̎̇͂̋̊̐̓̽͑̂͐̏̿͆͆͗̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̼̖̖͕̱̤̗͍͚͎̗̬̯̮͓͙͎͖͚̖͚̥̠͈̝̞͔͓͕͕͕̝̣͚͔̤̠͈̰̝͖̝̰̜̤̻͉̬͉̥͖͚̼̯͔̳̝̞̮͎͕̺͓̗̰͚̹̭̝͇͍͉̦̪̱̳̠̪̝̎̿̿̃̍͗͗͋́̒̃́̀̉͐͑̌̈̍̉͂̋̑̂̈́̋̓̅̌͛̒̉̄̿̒́̌̉́̾͌̇̈̋̅̔̾̈́̎̿̋̊̍̌̾͂̾͋̈́̇̊̄̈̍͐̎̑͑̋͑͛͂̎̒͘͘̕̚͜͠͠ͅͅÌ̸̢̧̢̧̢̢̛͚̖̱͇̱̙͚̝͓̟̺̘̥͖̫͉͍͍̱͔̱͎̠͍͚̼̪̣̱̹̜̖͇̟͉̦̠͈̭̺̩̘̱̤͍̠̤͕̫̪̯̰͍̻͇̝̖̳̺̩͖͍̗̱͚̲̰̯̫̩̩̏̍̿̈́̈́̽͛̃̓̀̀́̑̈́̒̒̎̒͒͗̓͂̃̉̏̄̈́͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̱̭͇̥̻̪̺̯͎̥͕̮̦͎̫̰̪̹͖̲̩̜͎̼̬̜͖͇̦͓͓̼̖̮̺̪͔̰͚̟̘̙͚̜̪͍̦̤͎̘̥̻̜͇̻̜̙͍̬̙̦̠̝̮̣͙̮͔͓͍̪̮̰̹̫̘̳̞̻̹̼̫͔̟̱͎͓̦͈̰̫̜͔̟̟̬̦̲̣̮͙̝̖͉͙̮̣̗͚̝̭͇̤̙̳̻̬͎̭̼̩̜̖̰̝̙̦̬̜̮̜̤̰̖̖͍̹̳̥͉̗̻͉̮̮̮̼͚̘̮̠̜̜͙̱̙̭̪̮̤̞̠̜̻̺͓̪̣̯̫̯̱̼̽͋̿̀͂̂̔̈́̀̎̽̌́͆̾̆͐̆̆͆͊͆͋̌͛̀̐̒̄͆͌͂̊͗̈́̀̏̓͊̊̆͆͐̐́͐̀̈́͒͌̀̀͗͛̈́̀̈́͂̅̍̊͑̓̍͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅg̷̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̛͖̪͚̘̺̘̰̬̘̘̦̹̞͚̗͕͚̣̪͇̣̼̱̮͍̭̞̲̲̟̦̘̳̝̣͎̠̞̘̹̗̟̝͇̣̥͇̗̣̤̬̟̻͉̳̙̮͙̥̦̮̮̠̺̞͉̳̣̯̯̝͈̪̥̪̲̺̣̝̩͖̻̘̩̻̺̬̩͕̠̖̭̱͙̜̼͔̲͍̥͇̮̝̙̲̳̫̥̞͍̖̯̪͇͔͈̠̘̼̫͔̠͔̞̱͇̬͔͖͎͔̝̻̤̊̈́̌̑̿̉̑̄͌͐̄̐͗͂̑͑̌̇͗̄̂̑̄͗̉̆̀̈́̾̅̍̾͒͆̈́̐̆̅̃̿͊̇̀̐͗̈́̾͋̂̄͐̀͗̑͂̍̆̃̈́̇̀́̒͛̿̽̏̑̉̏̂̉͐̎̑̑͆̈́́͋́͐̒̔̃̄̒͆͐̑̐͆̿̍͆̆͌͋̈́̔̊́̂́̍̀̍͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̯̦̳̗̺̝̳̳̳̺͍̳̥͙͓̠̰̦̰͖̣͉̩̜͉͈͖̥͉̹̲̠̲̗͍͕͍̯̘͓̣͚͍͎̱̬̱̬̤̼̳͎̮̜̹̱̤̥͚̺̜̩̥̤̮̹̻͙̹͍͙̗̺̬͙̦̠̻͈̱͔̙͚̣̖̦̥͍͚̦̟͈̙̩̙̰͍̺̻̣̦̜̠̙̳͈͕̼̭̟͔̳͈̠͇͉̩̘͇̦̠̠͔̒͊̐́́͗́́͑̆̂̆̎͋͌̉̀͋̐̐̎̒̾̈́̐̊̂̈͑̈́̿̿̄͋̄́̾̒̄̇̆͒̆̈́̃̈̽̈́̽̑͆̈́̊̓̅̓̆̇̉̊͋͒̇́̊̃͗͑͗́̇͑̎̾̊̋͗̾͗̽̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̵̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̢̛̝̫̰̖͕̠̤̫͇̥̩̼̖̪͕̟̝̟̺̤̖͔̪̞̯̣̞̻̩̺̱̱̹͓̰͉̞̬̗̟͈̺͚̦̭͉̹͙̳̰̦̙̬͔͕͎̰͔̟͚͈͍̠̬̜͈̗̮̙̠̲̤̦̺̼̩̥̼̺̪̩͚̻̻̬̤̥̣͍̘̙͇̦̫̬̹̳̫̰̥̩͚̯̞̗̜͚̲̻̲̠̰͓͙̻̣͖̼̥̻̙̪̝̗͙̥̳̳̺̪͙͓͖̘͓̲̺́̎̈́͐̅̐̓̌̈̊̄́͑̋͗́̃͒̊̈́̔͛̈́͌̑̄̌͊͌͑̉͛̈́̍̐̈́͑̽͗́͊̈́͂̈̇́̎̀͐͌̿̈́̉̐͂̂̀͌͛̋͌̊̌̀́̎͗͂̇̋̈́̌͐̀̀͌̒̓̌͌͆̓̀́́̓̈́͊͆̔́̔̀͗̓̃̓̅͂̈́͐͐͐̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̢̛̛̻̰̜͙͓̼͚̱̻̪̜̻̫̔̊̾̋̒̐̍́̏̀̿̋̈́͋̈̈́̍̎͐̎̍̋̓͆̿̋̂̽̋̃̋̃̈́͒͆͗̅̇̎̓̑̐͐̀̐̈́̂̏̑̿̇̂͂̌̀̆̈́͗̑͌͛̅̽̀̒̿̿̓́̃̾̃̉́͒̒͛̋̌̎̂̌̌̓͗̅́̾̃͑̇͊͆̒̌̍͑̊̏̎̈́̈̍̾̈̓̍̈̅̔̇̀͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝a̸̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͇̰̭̘̹͍̻͖̱̪̬̙̦̤̹̙͉̥̣̩̪̙̰̳͙̺̬̖̖̥̺̮̗̩̰̣̝̟̟̠͍̭̹̪̝̮̳̰̹̹̤͖̙̘̝͎̺͙̻̜͎͚̰̗͖̩̮̱̰̙͎̗̜͇̳̣̪̖̱͈͖̣̭̥̖̗͚̘̪̝͕̞̤̰͉̪̩͈̜͉̓̓̇̈́͆͑̊̌̌̓̃̾̎̓͋̐̅̆̆͗͛́̔͆̀͊̓̉͗́̅̋̃̈́̏̏͒̓͛̄͗̃̃̿̍͑͌̌̈́͂̿̈́̈́̿́́̂͗̌̾̇̓̀̇̅͐́̃̽͗̈̿̎̉́̐̃͊͂̐́̏̓̂̐̇͌̑̀͒̀̂̒̀́̔̏̈́͂̓́̓̀́͆͒̑̃͐͐̀͑͗̉̿͑͌̌̃̆́̀̒̽̂͋͗̋͋̊̊̀̏̎͛̆̓̐͛̽͒̌̏͗͑̿̊͒̽̍̀̽́̈́̀̑̈́́̊̽̃͐̾̈́̄̂̀̿̎̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̦̖̖͉̹̮͖̜̥̻̠̯̰̗͓̫̩̪̯̻̺̯͕͕̯͚̬̥̠̼̘̹̮͍̪͖͕̥͕̦̣̪̲͓̭̬̹̱͎̝̦̬̺̝͔̪͉̠̭͕̜̮̠̙̰̤̤̿̍̊͂́͐̉̑̉̋̆͐͛̑̓̆̿̃̏̎̒͗̅̏̓͛̇̅̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅb̶̡̛̛̲̩̙̱̣̫̝̻͇̰̠͖̮̩̔͆͛͋̌̓̇͌̀̔̅̎̄̈́̈́̐̈̂̎̏̒͛̅̉̀̈́͊̌̉͒̂͛͌͂͒̒͂̅̾͑̔́̒͆̓̈́̈́̏̅̍͒̇̆͆̔̍̔͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ơ̸̡̨̛̻͔͇͍̜͔̼̞͙͉̥͈͎̱̪̜̳͔̜͎̙̰̭͖̱̲̼̦̰̺̼͚͉̞̣͓̙̥̮̫̝̩͇̝̱̳̙̽͗̌̐̇͑͗͒̀͊̒̆̃̀̇̅͐͗͆̓̾͌̂̓̏̎̈̒́̾̉̊͒̃̄͗̊̅̏̿̍̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅx̵̧̧̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̹̘͔̝̥̝̻͉̣͚͉̬̘͍̪͎͚͖̰̫̦̘̼̯͖̯̜̰̺̘̝̻̬̮̭͇̳̬̙͕͎͖̦̦̝̪͉̗̗͔̩̤͓̪͖͇̫̟̤͉͎͚̣̬̤̳̫̬͇̯͉̹̯̗̦͔̳͉̘̱̣͖͍̮̪̖͔̞̝̮̣͍͈̪̖̟̪͚͈͎̰̺̜̖̺̫̭͓͉͓͇̼̗̟̞͕͔̜̹̪̰̪̭̲̥̥̙̗͍̣̱̫͖̯̜̘̱͈͕̰̱̯̜̖̭̫̲̼̱̩͖̣̯̼̩͕̬̰͔̣͎̫̺̩̱̪͖̻̳͆̎̓̏̽̈́͐̊̀̈͂͛̑͊̈̀͒̈̓̾͆́͂̓̽̊̓̌̆͛͗͛̄͒́̇̈̊͌̓̆́̇͆͊̓̀̐̍̾͂͒͐̊̑̔̀̑̅̑̐́͊̎̈́̍̆͂̓͒̌̈́̃͂͛͋̍̔̓̄͑̎̈̊͗̍̅̈́̍͗̒̉̄̏̇͐̅̆̎́̅͂͗̊̎͐̐̍̓̔̆͊̌̀̌͌͋́̿̍͋̅̊̌͂̅̎̆͗͆̎̌́́̊̆͛̓̂͋̌̎̂̇̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̛̻̖͍̰̞̱͖͉̟̬͔̦͖̦̙̤̟̜͔̠̰͖̣̰͕̘͈͚̠̤̪̣̜͕̯͙̤̦̣̹̥̫̩̩͚̦̹̝̠̠̬̣͈̺̰͚̘͔͙͖̞͍̲̘̥̮̩̘͖͉̼͓̱̬̤̟̗̙͇̱̘̜̳͙̪͈̙͙͔͓̞̰̤͔͍̼̱͙͉͓̫̣̗͉̪̞̝̘̖̝̳̭̼̺͙̘̝͇̣̳͎̦͔̝̦̪͙͖͕͚̹̭̲͍͙̠̲͛̔̾̓̆͆͒̈̉͛́͋̔̊̈́̈̃̌̑͂̾͒́̌͊̆̾̉̉͐̓̆̆̓̐̈̋̆̽͐͑̏͊͆͋̆͊̐̃̄͐̈̆̓̇̂̋͌̌͌́̊́̏̔̂͒̀͌̄͊̐͂̇̎̏͛͋̑͌̓́̔͗̉̍͑̎̒̍͒́̓̾̌̌̈́̈́̈́̄̀͂͂̒́̓́͐̎̊̿̐̇̒͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̧̡͉̫̻̲̙͉͙͖̜̰̙͓̝̗̪̥̫̰̘̣̤̗̺̪͔͖̣͚̪̭͉̤̬̪̮͙͍̤͉̼͇̹͓̻̮̙̼͓̏̉̏͊̂̂͂͒͐͌̏̄̄̊͂̍̒͊͗̆̉̾́́͛̄̀͛̅̏̎̈́̓͌̈́̐̎̀̔̋̆͊̏̈̂̄̂̂͗̓̎̐̀̓̐̔̉̒̎́̃̿̊̈́̂̈̓̓͊͌̿̌̔̆̄̉͌̑̀̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅf̶̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̣͖̗͇͚̬͙̠̪̗̝̦̙̻͍̜̦̖̞̮̞̘̪̟̪̤͍͍̲̥̪̻͇̺̙̜͍͓̤̭̫͇͓̳̹̞̙̦̫̲͚̪̪̼̥͕͉̲̝̳͎͈̠̞͓̾̒̆̌͛̑͒́̄́̃̌̿̒́̃̌̊́̆̉̆̌́͐̇̓̎͋̒̐́̔́̒̆̾̌̅͂̏͋̐̈́͒͂́̑̉͑͊̈́̈́̒̓̀̓̾̈́̎͋͆̐̋̇͂̐͑̏̅̂͑͌̂̍͗͗̈́͗̓̀̓̆͂̊̑̔̋̄͂̈́̽̈̇̍͐̈͊͐̀͗̔̀͛́͂̒̇̓͌͂̈́́̒̐̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶̧̡̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̬̞̰̱̗͙̻̜͍̭͔̭̫͍̜̗͖̜͖͔͈̣̥̦͇̬̻̜̗̹̱̳͚̣͔͇̠̰̦̩̘̘̪͓̜̦̜̦͎̞͕͓̬̟̪̱̰̖̲͕͖͚͚͈̰̠̲̺̣̟̮͇̫̺̠̭͇̪͈͇̯̠̼̲͚̰̫̦̼̗͍̙͔̮̙̝͓̻͇̹̬̫̠͎̪̭̥̹̝̦̥̖̪͍̫̮̪̥̟̭̮̱͕͎̳̭̙͚̭̠̠̼̰̤͙̬̻̼͒̈́̂͐͐͋̿̈̑̓̈́̈̀̇̾̒̐͒̈́́̿̆̂͒̋͋͊̇̓͐̈́̀̃̓̉̒͋̊͐̓̒̅̊̾̀̇͛̋̈́̄̓͆̾́̾̌̽͒̉͛̌̈́̃̈̒̆̂̎́̀̒͂͒̅̇́͒͂̀͂̄̃̆̒̃͒̽͑́͒̆͒͑̔͒̐͐͋͛̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̴̧̢̨̨͔͚̯̹͓͖̪̞̬̜̫̺̘̱̩̺͚̲͔͙̞̖͎͍̼̩̰̫̮̗͓̜̳̰͚͍̙͚̬͇̰̭̣̳̩̹̺̱̙̤̩̣̗͔͍̳͚̹̤̘̱̳͍͈͖̮̩̝̘͔̘̪̞̩͚̹͙͕̝͓̜̥̺̠͎̝͕̺̭̳̝̟̣̞̟̦̈́͑̔̓̔͑̅́͛̀͐̒̎͛̌͑̐̀̋̍͑͌̎̎͌̿͒̈̃̓̑́̀͒̆̍͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅẹ̶̢̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̩̖͍̠̗͙̦͉̮̰͍̞̬͓͍̦͕͉͇̠̙̰͎͉̣͙̗̟̪͈̟͈͖̙̗̩͕͓̣̫͓̯̪̰͈̬̤̫̹͔̹͔̫́̽̽͑͛̾̀̆̑̆̎̈́̇̉̽̔̎͛̋͒͌̂̄̇̈́͋͑̌̎͗̎̀́̍̆̆̽͐̏̀̉̄̉͛͑̿̄͐͂͌̈́̃͊͐͊̎̋̏̅̈́̿̇̇̿͒̍͆͌͆̓̉̓͊̀̇̃̈́̏̅̐͛̔̃̓̍̅̀͑̉̎͆̇͐̍̋̑̋́͐̃͑̋̌̒̋̔̒͐̒͂̋̾́̀̉̊̉͋̏̈́͐͌͋̍͋̒̈́̑͊̅̅̓́͑͒̍̌͊̈́̅͌̆̆̿̉̔̌̅́͐͋̋̎̈́̂̅̈̿͆̆̇͋̍̀̃̍̈́͌̑̓͒̑̋̃̉̆͂̓̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠m̴̧̧̨̢̘̖͍̹̳̪̞̹̤̣̥̩͓̠̼̭̲̻̪̭̺̖͈͇͑̑̽̌̓̿̽͜ ̴̨̨̧̢̛͍͎̩̘̗̼̙̼̤̘͇̲̱̟͍̼͈̻̜̙͇̤̟̰̤̻̩̩̗͆͛͑̉̅͑͑̽̍̉̍͊̀̔͑̓̆̓̈́̽̔̈́̄͆̆̆̂̑͑͗̈̇̓́̉̏̈́̽̃͌͛͛̎̈̎́̃̅́̈́̃̄̓́͂͆̃͗̏͑̓̿̿̽̇̒͊̀̈́͗̋̍́̆̿̋̉́̍̾͑͒͒́͆̏͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝ữ̶̢̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̙̭̭̙̪̫̩̞̠̝̬̖̘͚͉͔̤̝̤̳̜͍̗̳̙͇͎͔̣͔͓͕̲̞͕̪̜͕̞͚̥̭̥̤̪͈͍̭̫̖̭̞̙̞̱̣̱̪̭̻̦͉́̒͛͌́͌̌͂̈́̀̓̈́́̋͂͗̊̈́͊͂̓͑̿̈́͆̇̔̎̍̾̒̇̎̽̑̅̈́̑̋̀̽̓̓̀̊͛̈́̈́̂̓͒̇̅͊̀́͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜ͅͅn̷̡̢̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̯͓͎̘̰̹̹̖͓̱͕͙̠͍̩̪̥͙̺̮̠̺̤̙̭̬̗͙̤͓͎̲̮̱͇͖̱̜͇̳͎̬͍̗̖̣̰͈̱̠̜̞͈͓̹̭̬̼̫͇̯̥̖͕̻͔̻̜̟̬̭̭͕̼͈̙̘̩̥̝͓̫̜̩̳̭̼͇̲͔͕͉͉̪̹͖̹͚̟̯̞̜͕̭̜͕̥͈̟͖̥̰̣͈͕͇̠͓̙̪͚̳̱̯̻̟͙͓͈͓͔̺͍͇̟̟̥̂́̉̄͑̓̅̈́̒̑͐́̓̓̑͑̐̌̐̇̓̌͋́̐͂͋̇̓̾͋̉͌̓̽͊̾̂̃͑͛̿̌̈̅́̐̂̊͐͊̍̋̃̎̎͊̔͐͒̅͂̀͗͒͒̐̃͌͛̄̉͗̀͛̽͌́̈͒̀̌̊͆̃̇̓̆͒̈́̒͑͒͋͊͑̄͊̊̒̏̋̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅḓ̸̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̹͈̟͕̰̮͉̩̰̮̙̘̭̭̱̦͙̫͕̙̠̲̖̰̺̲͙͍̗͇̻͈̼̤̗͓̦̹̺̰̟̥͍͉͉͙̱̝̠̻̪̱̲̘̝̪͖͔̳̱̹̭̫̪̝̮̖̤̭̲̰̗͍̘̜͍̤͍̦͎̪̼͓̜͇̤̝̺̫̘̟̗̱̖̹̰͉͓̳̠͓͇̥̰̣̪̰͚͎̲̣͍̭̦̲͓̪̜̳̼͙̝̦̥͙͙̙̗̬̲͎͉̭̲̌͒̀͑̽̓́̽̑̓̒̇̈́̊̾͆̈́͗̈̈͗̉̈̊͌͆̅̄̔̽͆̾̃͌̊̑̈́̍̇̀̽̇̌̔̉̆̑̓́̀͂̍̓̈́͐̽̃̊̔̃̃̾̌̌̑̂̾̅̇͒̄̒͐͒̑̀͑͆̃̈́̇̿͌̅̂̆̽̒̍͂̿̈̀̃̀̈́̎̎̑̄̑̑̊̀́̀̍̇͆̾̂̆̉̓̍͐̀͋̈̍̑̈̄̑͂̂̈́̈́́͂̔͂́͂̈̏́̆͆̓̈́̓̃͌̌̍́̈́̍̈́̈́̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅë̴̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͓̬̥̻̰̼̖̱̠̱̬̙̖̬̬̞̭͚̹̲͉̣̥̖̼̤̰͈̦̖̯͈̮͔̜͖̘̪̲̘͔̯̳̭̹̰̻̟͔͇̫͓̪̻̙̰̖̪̲͇̖̹͓̩͉̲̼̥͖͈̭̘̖̦̳̬̻̺̻͓͇̭͇̜̻̗̭̣͖̩̟́̔̃̾̑͌̈̈́́̇͑̎͊̆̇͐͊̽́̔̓̒̇̎̔͒̋̈́̉͊̀͛͆͊̿̋̾̈̚͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅr̶̨̨̨̛͎̦͍͍͕̬͔̹̩̭̥̳͈̝̖͔̫̫̞̣̘͙̹͖̩̮͌̀̀̈͒̓̆͐̏̈́̈́̈́͑̂̔̈́̽̓̋̑̚͜ ̷̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̮̣͉͓̫͔͓̦̝̮͙͕̤̖͓͎̥̳̬͉̖͓͕̟̣͍͔̘̹͎̩̲̫̤̲̼̰̦̼̟̜̰̙͖̮̩̮̱̪̖̭̬̻͖̝͉̻̭̩͙̩̮̻̻̖̼͖͓̖̩͕͓͕̞̰̺̱̺͍̖̪̘̤͚̻͈͕̪̣͍̲̺̭͍͍͔͓̰͎̦̯͙̮͙̖̥̘͙̖̤̝͈̠̘̗̜̮̦͓̙͓̗̝͚͚̺̯̙̗͉̭̘̺̘̺̝̖̦̼̞̝͚̞̥̲͓̣̙̹͉͐̎̓̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅm̸̢̡̨̨̢̢̛̛͕̩̬̬͚̖̤̫̬̲͎͖̜͉̘̪̮̲̯̩̠̥̪̹͓̦̹̪̝̮̰̭̮̻̭̗̻̣̫̞͇̘̲̬̣͕̱̻̱̖̻̰̟̦̩͉̹̩̯̦̲͙͍̰̝̣͓̰̥̲̯̠̭̹̯̳͔͓͉̬̖̙̙̰̯̺̣̻͉͚̯͍̹̯̮̝̳̞͙̠͇̻̲͚̭̓̀͛͌͛̊̂̑́̀̽͒̈́̃̈́̈̾̅͂̓͋͂́̃̎̈́̆̃̋̾̋̃̀̓͒͋̿̎̈̀̌͑̓̑̔́̀̊̀̀͛́̋̈́̑͛̅̊̽́̓̊̾̈́͆́̓́̔̓̐̊̉͂̽͗͌̒̐͂̾͂̀́͛́̇̽̋͗͒̀̅̍̀̄̈̍̿̆̀͗͐̑̅̇̈́̍̂̂͒̉́̉̂̒̀̉̀̀͂̓̀̓̉̈̐͆̀̉̀̍͗̒̀͌̾͋̔́͗͑́̋̔̎͋̅̈́́́̂͛͆̎̄̊͆̉̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅy̵̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̙̖͈̥̼̺͓͓̗̖̼͇̙̗͍͔̲̜̟̪̝̙̟͙̪͖͎͙̘͕̤̖̭͕̮̳͚͇͕̺̗͔̜͓̺̤̯͖͓̺̯̭͎̬̘͍̝̟̳̰͍͈͈̖̘̙͖̟̹̯͇͉͓̖̭̟̘̘̦̜͕̼͙͇͎̝͔͕̺̳͎̹̩̙̬̻̤͙̙̻̐̇̃͛̿̀̋͊͋͊̔̈́̅́̿̇̋̇̏̌̃͌͆̇́̈̀̆̋̈́̈́̾͂͛̉͂̓̈́̿̄̆̃̆̏̓̓̍͋̋̒̑̒̊̎͗̐͗͊̏̊́̓̐̍̈́̍͑͂̌̿́̑̋̿͐̈́̾͐̒̿͌͛̔̋̀̐̽̋̏̎̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̢̛̼̘̠̭̠̫̙̬̮̖̪̤͎̱̰̤͇̺͎̟̱̙̙̥̱̪̩͍̹͈̳̥̰̹͕̝̦̟͈̲͓̫̪͇̘̺͉͙̻̻̺̤͎̫͖̣͕̝͓͖͉̙̫͉̼̪̤͍̼̣̪̻̝̪̱̬̬̬̳̲͙̗̳̞͇̳̠͕̥͓͙̺̙̱͇͕̫̩̟̜̒̋̈̓̃̍̓͋̄̈͐̄͌́̒̂̀̋̿̋̀͗̅̔̀̓̾̂̈́͐͐̀̀̂͒͊̐̓̐̆̆̍̅͑͋̊̉̏̐̀̀̊̍̄̾̐̽̃̉͐̇͛̈́̈́̓̅̆͒̇̽̒̓͋͊͗̈́͛̾͌̒̀́̑̈́͗̈̂͂͆̎̍͛͗͗̏̔̋̈̀̇̌͊̃͊̏̌͐̆́̀͊͊́͋̑̄̔̋͆̑̾̊͂͗́͒̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅb̴̨̢̨̧̛̛̛͖̻͉̲̻͙̱͚̥͚̫̟͉̹͔̼͓̠͍̹̞̘̥̟̙̞͍͉͉̣̹̩͍̩͖̩̥̝͙̄̓͂̀̌͛͊͗̾̓̔̃̾͊̽͛̓̆̐̅̍̄̽́̇͆̓̎͛̏̒͑̓͂͋̾́̄͌̊̋̒̋̈́̌̓̏̃̅̊̃͊̇̽͗͑̃̆̓̂̓̀̏̍̈̊̒͊̑̈́̊̐̀̈́̒̊̆̀͛̀͌̈́̏͂̈̆͂͗̉̿̃̂̈̈͆̎̆̊͑̊͑͆̀̌̓͗̒̈́͑̓͂̇̃̄̈͌́̽̒̓͗͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝e̶̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͎̦̥͚̭̹͕̹̟̺̰̯̼̰͖̺̻̲͈̘̬̰̞̪̠̟̦̫͈̭̯̼̰̹̼̮̱̫̺͓͈̼̳̬̬̮͈̩̗̬̳͔͔̖̘̥̟̠͔͍̥̮͔̹͖̯̱͉̦̦̞̞̗̯̬̼͔͖̤͕̜̝̣͉͈̭͉͚̘̮͈̣̰̹̰̠̭̜̗̟̬̪̩̟̩͙̟̜̮̰̘̲͓̖̠͙͇͎̬͙̺̖̞͇̰͕̦̞͍̳̭̠̳͎͚̗͎͇̦̟̫͎̻̣̜͎̺̲̣̅̈͒̍͆̀͆̀̆̾͐̈́̀̌̈́̆̎̒̒́̈́̏̾̄̂̀̌̽́̓̂̊̾̋̓̿̈̓͒͒̎̓̓̋̏͑͊́̅̈́͒̆̐͒͒̀̔̽̎̔̉̐̈́̒̎̈́̍̅͊̆̈́̄̽͆̀̋̒̋͋̈́͗̏͌̌͋́͒̂͛̆̑̔̉͊͌̈́͆̅͛̂͆͊́̿̓̃̏̏̽͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅd̸̨̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̩̻͙͓̟͉͎̼͍̮̪̫̰̣̰̭̙̟̰̻̟̦͍͍͇̝̘̺̘͎̳̪̮̞̟̬̹̩̘̗͍͉̼̭̻̭͈̻̖̣̼͚͎̠̙̻̼̬̝̲̠͓̲̰̮̫̣͉̘̲͍̘̩͚̰̱̫̘͔̋̓̂̃̇̏͐͊̓͆̀͂͒̅̔̊͌͗̔̌̂̌͌͛̀̃̔̐͐́̊̌́̅̔̐̈͒͐͐̆̿̐̓͊̀̈́͛̒̓̊̆̎̂̽̀̊̍͆̇̉̏̌̀̽̐̀̂̇̂̏̿̃́̄̆̏̌̈́̐́̀́́̐̀̊̊͆̐̓̍͋̅͌́̀͗̂̒́̔̅͑̀̄̓̉͛̄̈́͊̈́̒̈̓̔̋̆͊̈́̑̂͋̂̏͆́̇͐̎̑̔̈͂́͗̀̂̄̄̒͌̈́̈̐͒́̅̓͆̃̃̿̈́̿̆̍̉̈́̊̾̇̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ.̵̡̛͕̯̲̩͐͗̏͛͌̈́͛̇͗́͆̓̽͑̓͋̏́̀̂̽͆̽̑̆̊̈̎̍͘̕͝͝"̷̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͕͉̯̳͔͚̼̳̲̼͖͔͍̝̩͓͍̦̠̼̙̱̪̱̦͙͔̥̜̥̭̟̙̹̩̳͇̺̘̮̘̞͕̪͔̖̩͚̳̮̠͙̩͇̻̞̼̗̻͔̮͚̘̫̘͕̞͇̼̺͙̼̥͓̜̖̖̗͇̣͔̻͓̭̳̞̫̥͓͖͇̪̼̬̫̤͕̤̝̟̼̥̘̜͕̺̗̹̠̳͍͉͓̯̭̻͈̟͖̫̭̘̪̤̖͎̙͇̱͉͉̦̣̳͙͎͎̱̖͓͈͎̣̥͇̤͕̱̤̼̪̗̱͖̖̺̝̭̼̱͕̤̳̼͇͇͚̗̫͉̗̲͔͍̙̺͖̱͉͚̏̆̑̐͒̍̈́̾̊̌͊́͌́̎͊̑̋̀̒̈̀̈́̈́͛͐͂͋͗́̓̍̾̈̈̍̅̒͆̍̅̉̈́̄̐̑́͌̉̓̾̅̿͋̏̋̍̀͗̓̋͗̉̍̃̀̉͊̀̇̒̿͗̒̀̏͛́͂̒͂͗̈́̀̓̈̈̏̽͗̂͌͗̌̉̀̈́͌̑̂̄̂̆̅̄͆̽͗̄̃̄̐̒̾͛͂̆͌̍̌͛̏̓̈̔͊̈́̒͗͊́͗́̎̈́̆̇̒͑̏̎́͛̾͛͐̊̈́̄̆͛̎̿̅̍̋̇͂́̐͑̌͌͑̒̈́̂̆͊̓͒̓̇͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̙͖̺̼̩̟̻͔̮̬͉̟̲̯̘̤̗͕͙̮̼̬̯̬̠̤͓̘̯̫̫̦̪̞̣̯͖̮͇̭̣̠̭̫̞͎͈͕̭̫͉̩̞͈̟̟̯̻̗̟̰̺̞̣͈̹̣̼͈̥͈̹̲̺̲̣̤̣͔̫̬͖̟̙̺͕̱̤̯͚̬̰̣͎̲͓̠̪̲͎̖̪̮̰̝̞̭̣̝̠̹͉͎̺̙̭͓̗̠̙̲̠͚͍̙̞̟̀̏̈͗̌̓̒̿͛̀̇̋̏͐́̀̃͗̓̀͌̄̈́̈̐̒̃̑̉̾̓̇̇̎̐̅̀̓́̉̀͗̐̂́͂͆͑̓̇̐̄͑̋͌̾̀̑̊̄̔͐́͒͛͋̌̏̔̀̃̍̊͗͗̌͂̂͒͗̃̌̓̒̓̈̀̈́̇́̌̇̉̍̈́̿́̀̄͊̋̀̓͐̌̐̈̓̆͊͛̋͋̑͒͒̈́͋̉̊̈́͐̈́̐̒̔̑̾̓̓̄̈́̊͑̒́̍̑́̏̀͛̐̅̍̊̈̈̒̆͌̈́̈́͐͊͂̈̀̆͑͛͑̔̓͗̑̎̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̨̡̢̨̛̛̩̼͉̫͍̯̫̹͓̻͔̹͎̭̭͓̳̜͔̹͎̭̩̤̮̟̬͖̦̻͙͍̺͚̰̗̞̝̗͈̮̰͔̼̯̲͈̖̺̰͓̻̣̭͙̪̘̱̖͕̥̤͔͉̰̒̃̐̌̎́̅̽̐̒̿̽͗͂͂̓͗́̈͗̔̋̈̀̏͌͑̾͐̐͂͐̄͋̈́̎̀͐̐̈͑̔̑̆̾̓̑̈́͐̈͌̑̈́͆͂̅̎́͐̈́́̅̅͌̀͗̊̊̀̽̒̇̄͛̔̏͐͒̈̈́̓̀͊̽͆̃̂̂͌̍͛̈́́̀̏̋͐̾͒̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅ"̶̨̨̧̢̢̡̬̯͉̹̥͕͖͈͚̬̠͚̤̺̮̪͕̯͚̦͈̘͉̳͖̟̜͉̲͍̜͍̬̝̩̗̘̝̱̲̥̭̖̜̙̗̤͙̺̞̘̮̱̟̭̯̞̪̱̬̄͋̐̏̉͛̐̈́̈̌́͆̇̀̾̑̒̄͂͑͊̎͛̊͆̅͑̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅĬ̴̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̛̘̞̮̫͕̻̫̹̩̰̭̤̞̗̠͖̟̣̪͇͖͎͓̘͇͈̱͇̬̟̤̪͔̩̖̹̻͍̝̤̟̺̺̯̜̘̳̝̹̹̹͖̹̮̹̙̱̹̺͉͍̜͇̩̥̻͕̹̼̣̟̩̱͉̟̥͚̯͓̜̙̤̭̻̦̟̝̲̥̺̯̱̫͔̜͔̥̭̮͙̦̝͔̫̫̠͍̖̦̳͈̗̣͍͔͖͈̲̪̳̬̝̋̔̅̍͌́̂̋͛̋̽͌͂̑͊͊̌͆̓̓̊̓̂̇͛͂̎̀̑͆̿̂͆́̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ'̷̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̹̞̙̬͙̤͍̪̘͇̗͉̟͓̠͓̝̖͉̫̼̞͙̞̲͕͈̞͇̘̯͎͇̯͚̟͙̰͓̤͔̙͕̥̫̙̲͕̻̣̥̗͇͉̯̦̱̟̦̀͌̓̊͑̓̿̃͛͆̓́͌͒̑̔̍́̑͋͊̅̓̽̔́̌̃̏̍͗̎̏̉́̄͐̋̏͋̽̎͗̈́̍̃̔̃̂̍̐͆͂̍̈́̆͐̔͂̑͊̋́́̾̅̍͑͒̾̌͗̈́̿̍̇̽̒̅̀̂͆͒̄̄̑̂̂̉͛̏̂̋͛̔̽̈́̎̅̓́̿͑͒͋͆͗͊̉͋͂̄̑̌̎́́͋̒̂͂́̉̃̏̀̒͋̋̂̌̒̓́̊̀͆͛͌͆̈́̾̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̸̧̨̛̛̩̰͉͍̝̯̮͓͇̯̻̻̮̯͉̘͇̱̹̹̲͖̮̹̳͔̹̼̩̤͖̙̩̗͓̩̯̫̥̥̗͎̱͓̺̤̥̘̻͙͑̉͗̓͛̀̔̓͋̐͒͒͗͐̈́̊͑̆̔͌̈́̎̓̏́̒̌͒̌͊́̂̈͋̓̍͐̈́͒̓̑̎̒́́́͋̏͗͒͗̓͂̈́͌͐͗͗̀͆̐̈́̽̽̈́̈́̈́͂̄̍̃̽̍͌̓͑͋̍̀̌͒͌̈́̓̓̅͆͐̋͒͌͛̃̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̧̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̛̥̣̰̪̰̖͉̹̰̦̼͉̹̹͚̫̳͎͙̺̬̳̼̭̩͕̳̭͇̙̜̳͙̪̭̹̣͈̮̣̯͎̫͖̳͚̲͖̘̥̘̩͕̭͕̘͔̱̣͕̮̪̼̭̫̮͕̙̣̪̤̙͕̩̲͚̤͚͎̯̘̯̞͍̲͇̖̙̼͉̘̱̤̗̖͙̳̯̦̼̦̪̜͖͙͈̥͙͎̯̳͇̣̭̦̳̩̙͚̙̗̥̙͈̟̮͓̔̊̉̂͗͗̆̔̇̈́̊̎̓͛̈́͌͗̔̈́̍͊͆̾́̎̅̀̆̍̐͊͐̾̈́͛́́̾̾̍̋̒̔́̓͌̔̇̃̽́̍̎̃̈́̃̈̾͐̋̎̓͊̿̄̂͋̍̄̿̀̀͗́̉͑̏̆̂̀͐̇͑̈́̋̾̎̍̈̎̌͛̓̑͆̄̿͛͗̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̛̤̰̭͓̥͈͓̼͈̣͎̹͈̰̦̠̞̲̟̻̤̦̍̈̄̒̊̅̅̂̉̾̇̅̐̓̽̏̀̓̅͑̊̂̋̓͛̉̊́̾͂̄͒̑̂͑͒̃͐̒̇̇̅̓̐́̀͗̌̒̉̉̉̍̀̅̎̀̉͋̉̈́̀̋̈́̏̊̅͊̏̏̾̎̋̈́͒́̀̇̑̋̓́̈̌̉̆̀̌̄̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ğ̸̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̭̘̩̠̼̣̮̳̩͈̜̱͚͙͚͔͙̰͉͔̘̦̥͍̩͓̘͍̫̺̜̫̠̗͕̞͉̰̞͖̹̬͉̻̰̩̪̥͍̹̳̳͍͖̪̝̗̼͈̺̦͕̜̻̜͓̣̮̙͍̺͍̗͈̮̗̜͈̜̗͖̟͙̟͉̭͎̜̠̯̳̱̲̣̆̎̍͂͗͒̓̓͂̏́͂͒͌̎́̓̀͊͗̈͐̀̀́͗̀̃͆͗̓̒́̂͛̄̋̒͋̂́̑̀̐̀̃̾̋́̀̐̓͊̈̀̐́̒̑̈́̂͋͛͒͊͒̑̄̒͌́͂̾̽̈̃́̿̎̄̅̆̏̍̌͆̈́͗͐͐́͋͌̏̇̔̆͊͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅņ̷̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̩̮͎̹͚̹͈̯̙̹̗̯̯̩̙̜͎̥̺̱̪͉̣͓͎͈̜̝̟̯̜͙͍̳̺̦̲͙͓̻̘̱͍̜̯̝̰̠̠͓̪̜͎̲͚͈̺̬̤̞̘̳̰̮̦̺̘͖̘̭̠͈̞̞̲̭̙͚͉͍̜̬̝̪̟͙̼̞̬̜͇̲̀͌̓̏̃̄͆̿̀͆̊̅́̈̏̒̓̔́͐̌̓̽̀͑̇͆̋͂͐͂͂͌̆̐͑̀͋̉͂͛͂̋́͗͆̓͂͌̽̿̏̄̑̑̈́̏̐͋̿̈́̎̇̔̈͋̾̿̊̎͛̽̄̌̈̽̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ơ̵̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̥̻̺̺̖͙̝̺̖̖̪͍̮̺͍̦̼̣̼͚͙̬̯͎̺̖̫̗͓̳͓̙̺̯̪̱͎̤̠͔̘̜̹̳̠̻̫̹̹͎͙͎̮̪͉̫̼̝͈͈̭̺͓͙̘̺̟̼͒͗̀̓̀͑͊́͑̅͗̋̒́̅̉̽̐̂̇̋̾̄̎̆̆̇̓̾̅̒̆̈́̎̿̒̏͐͒̍̀̉́̌̈́̀̌͋͒͐͆́̀̓́̈̍̿̋̈́͆̃̂̉̓͑̊̈́̈̊͂͛̊̂̓͂̑̂̈̓̍̒̌̂͊̃̔̔̽̀͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅṝ̸̛̳̻̣͐̉̇̐̊͛̀́̑͗̑̅́͐̂͊͂͋̃̌͛͋́͛̀̔͐̏́̾̔̓͗̀̀͊͋͘͘̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͠i̷̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̹͖̤̯̜̘̠͎̱̱̣͔̱̭͓̞͖͙̗̣̗̱̬͇̺̝͖̻̭̫͈̪̙͍̥̬̟̟̥̻̦̫̹̞͈̯̜͆̅̅́̓́̊́̓̽̊̔͛̀̀͒̈̀̌̐͐͋͐̍́̓̋̇̾͒̓̐̈́͐͌̉̎̀̀͌͐͑͒́̍̍̾̀͗̔̓̈̈́̓͑̊͌̈̾͆̎͗͐̐́́͗͑̇͐̀͋͂͛͗̽̅̋́͌̿̇̋̂́̈́̈͂͛́̃̉̃̎̾͂̀͐̾̃̀͑̽̓́͆̓̓̉̀̐́̄̀̌̂͒̑̓̀͐͋͋͂̐͗̓̓̊̓́͒͛͒̽̓̊́̀͒͂̊̈́́͋̽̒̇̐͗̀̈́͐͑̇̆́̋͆̂̎͒̒̆̄̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ṉ̵̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͎͎̟̦͓͓͓̩̤̘͔͎̞̻̳̝̺̫͎̮̼̻̠̟̺̣̣͇̻̦̩̗̙̮͎͕͚̖͕͙̝͍̣̭̟̮̝̟̞͍̯̼͚̗̦͍̲̫̪͔̙͖̟̠̯̠͇͖͎̦̱̯̟̲͓͎̪̳̦͈̰̭͙̞͉̤̯̟̥̹̰̱̹͎͙̆̈͑͑́͛̅̀̊̋̽͗͌̆̈́̍̃̊́̾͐̂͌͌͛̑͒̈́̍̌̾͗̂̏̈́̓͌͊̓̈́̈̀̎̐͛̍̌́̓̇͊̑̓̋̂͒͋̽̍̽̾̉͒̋̇̀̽̃͑͊̀̈́͒̄͗͌͂̆̅̍̒͆̆͆̈̓̑͋̽̑̍̐͋͊̇͊̔̓̇̑̔̊̉̀̍͐̇̓̏̈͂̾͛̈́͊̉̾̌̊̅̅̓̈̋̀̐͛͗̇̿̀͛̾̾͂̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̷̢̧̡̢̛̩̮͈̝̫̬̞̝̗͖̬̣̞̬̩̺̱̰̗̜̳͕͚̼̤͙͖͔̬̹̥̘͔̣̼̝̻̙̳̥̣̠̠͖̻͔̘͇͇̠̟͔̜͎̦̲̲̬̮̪̲̤͔͚̞̼̲̖̹͇͙̼̟̭̥̤̞̱̺̣̖̜̐͐̔̈͌̀̔͐͂͗̌̏̀̇͆̐̿͂́̈̓͊̐͑̓̈́̓̓̏͊̊́͌̄̏͌̓́͑̉̔̓̌̃͆̀͗̂̉͌͒̌̈̈́̽̃͗͌̍͋̓͗͛̅͂́͑̌̓̓̀̈́̽̍̾̍̈́͑̉́̈́̍̅͑͋͋̌̓̓̔̓͛̋̋̅̾̂̌̑̓̽̈́̍́̃͊̀̓̿̃̆̉̔́̐̇̄̊̎͒͌͋͛̑͛͆͐̂̀̊̀̈͛́̇̒̈́̂́̏͆̀̀̄̂̔̈̅͗̋̈̇̉̔̍̓̈́́͒͂̌͌́̀͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̱̥̣̳͇̹̹̞͎͎͉̪̞̤̤͓̦͍̥̜̲̣͇͙̝̻̗͚͕̪͔̰͙͍͖̤̩͖̖̫͉͓̘̠̥̖̪̬͍͍̲͚̘̮͎̼̦̑͋̾͊̍̀̉̀͌̃̆̐͛̋̀͂̉̐̃̐̄̆͊̓̿̿̊͂̅̌̄̅̐̇̎̓̂̓͂̓͑̂̿̔̿̎̄̅͆̋̉̈́͌̇͋͋̊̾̒̎̈́͑̒́̏̈́́̈́̉̽͂̅̇̉̋̅̏̔̀̎̄̀̽̿͌̊̉͋̇́͌͊̾͐͒͊̓̇̽̓̓̓̍̆̇̎̀̑̋̓̐̑̎̀͂́̓̋̄̎̐̒̊̎̎͑̂͗̈̿̏͐̈̑́̉̂̀̏̈͗̂̀̏̈̒̿͋̒̉̾͑̐́̄́̉͗̿́̔̐͗͑͆͂̆͂̒̔̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅy̸̢̧̧̢̨̨̨̛̼̩̯̺͙͕̰͔̥̬͓̥̥͚̮̣̼̥̰͎̲̱̺̣̗̼̖̻̯͎͓͙͍͍͇̣͍̤̲̬̫͍̞̹̺̪̳̞̥̮̪̺͓̦̺̝̥͉̰͇̯̥̞̱̼̜͎̩͖̦̳̦̫̰̟̦̜̪̪̱̌̉̌̀̌̿͗̈́͛͌̓̓̋̈̏͐́̈́̎̌̓͐̾̈́̑̿̋̋͊̇͋̈̅̈̌́̋͊͗͗̋̇̐͋͗̐̿͊̄̄͘̚̕̚͠͠͠ͅo̷̧̧̡̨̡̼̣̳̲̟̼̘̯͔̠̠͔̩̻̭̙̥̥̟̗̲̥͍̩̯̜͉̯̗̳̥̺̜̖͂̀̊̿̋̃̽̌̓̅̋̓͂̈́̿̊̚̕͜͜͝ư̵̧̢̨͔̞͚͓̜̲͚̫͖͓̟̳̮̗̲̩͙̦̤͍͔̎̄̇̎̎̈̑̍̉̅̓̽̈́̃̚̚̕͝ͅͅ ̸̧̡̛̫͚͚̺͇̥͔̹̠̙͖̜̥̝̟͚͍͈̜̞͕͙͚͈̬̪̯̘̩̭̩̂͛̿̈́́͐̽͛̓̔͊̃̑͋̓͋̈̇͋͐̂̓̊̓̔̐̑͑̂̅̈́̇͌͆̏̾͂̊̔͛͒̆̑͊͆͆͐̇͒̊̃̈́̑́̈́̒́̓̂̅̐̆̈̓̐͗̇̐͂͆̀͛̏̋͆͌̂͗͋̍̋̄͗͛́̄̈́̎̇̂̋̿̅̉͋̽͗̂̀̍͐̓̀̆̃́͑̎̓͌́͛͌̽͋̓̓̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅs̶̡̢͖͕̺̦̖̲͍̱̮̦̣͖̥̩̱̩̯͙̫͍͇̮̖̠͇̞̔̽́̓̚̚͜a̶̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̟͈̞̩̺̲̮̙̭̥̲̣̥̯͕͙̯̥̩͔̙̩̰̣̟̺̘̗̩̠̠̗̘̝̫̺͚̩̟̭͎͙̪̪̲̥̝͎̟̳̺̣̲̱͓̼̥͙̜̬̘͍̦̹̝̬̱̥̫͈͎̙̗̲͗̃̈̊̄̎̅̀̄̆̿͊̌̈́͑̈́͆̑͑̋͐̈́̄͂͗̐̔̃̓̀̓͊̀̈́̈̄́̍͑͒̑́̃̌͂̐́̓̆̋͒́̄̊̍̒͂̈́̀͑̆̈͂̔͊͌̃͋̾͒͒̾̅͗͗̾̒͋͛̔͑̀̋́̍̐̑͊̿͛̂̈́͊͌͋̌̃̒̅̄̎͋̽͊̏̿̊̌̋̊̐̉̀̈́̃͗̈̎́̀̏͒͑͂̃͛͗̾̀̇̎́̂̍́̓̀̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅį̶̨̡̛̛̛̮̥̭͚̯̪͈͚̼̲͔͙͈̣̝̦͙̮̣̝̥͙̮̥̓͑͑͋̊̈̿̓̑͗̄̿̍͐͊̾̃́͆̐̿͋̿̋͂̋̇̈́̒̓̈́̏̊͋͛̃̇̅̇̋̅̋̆̃͌́̎̎̽͑͑̽́͌́̍̀͒̾̏͆̍̆̑̔̽̋͂̋̈̅̎͊̿̃̾̽̅̍̽̀͛̂͊̐̿̂̏͐̇̒̑̿̀̌̉̈̾̂̀͊͆͐̿̔̑̊̑̈́̑͛́͒̓̿̉͂́̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ḑ̷̢̧̢̛̛̝͔̙̹̥̙̼͚̼̜͎̟̪̙͎̝̜̥̭͚̲̲̪̯̪̠̘̻̬̬̫̳̹͚̌̅̆͒̋̀̌̿̍̂̓͐̈́̀͐̀̓̆͊̓̇̂͌͒̒͂̎͆̓̄̅̅̒̃́͒̆̆͐͐͂̍̿̄̎̊͌̾̄̓̉͌̉̀͊̕̚̚̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͝ ̵̛̛̛̖̭͍̇͗̏̄͋͆͂̽̾̊̎̋́̐́̿̒̀̀̍̆̌̌͑̋͌̀͒̓̃̐̽̀̅̍̐́̀̾̐͊̃͗͑̎͗̓͋͌̈̿̂̒̒̈́̈̒̋̏̊̽̓̋̈̋͋͛̽̿̉̀͐͒̅̐͗͋͗͋͆̑̈̑̏̐̎̏̅̃̓̀̋́̊̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͠͝t̵̢̡̨̨̢̛̞̦͈͉̗̰͉̩̩̥͖̫͓̻̣̫̹̲̼̠̭̫͈̜͕̬̼̗̲͖̜͖̗̠̝̬̫̟̼̭͚͙͓͉̱͓̲̪͇̫͈̫͍̦̩͍͎̝̮̻̰̹̺̰̬̀͗̅͋͂̓̌̿͗͒̀͐̇͛̊̃̐͋͒̐̈̐̅̂̈́̒̂͐͂̏̈́̋̌̒͗̑̒͛̂̈́̓͐̑̽́̈́̈́͗͗̈́̓̈̌̎̈́̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅh̷̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛͈̲͎͖͙̪̪͕̥̥͙̳̘͔͕̟͚͇̯͈̘̝̦̭̣̙̺̟̺͔̙͓̩̞̻͔̗̥̜̯͖̥͈̣̮̦̹̭̟̩̼̬͉͙͙̩͉̻̜͓͕̞͚̲̗͆̐̄̈́̈́̂̂̿̂͑̈́̊̈̄̈͌́͒̋͋̃̎̍̀́͊̾̐͆͒̓̀̄͛͗̍̿͛̾̂̃̉͋̈́̐̏̅̎̋͐̓͌͒̓͊̄̒̍́̽͛͗̃͊̆̑͒͑̎̓̈͋͐̉͋͑̑́̎̐̓̃̂͌̀̈͗̏͂͋̀͆̒̅̈̏̂́̊̓͑́̾̀͛͛̈́͆̏̽́̏͛́̔̀̃̈́̒̈͆̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̶̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̛̣͚̹̘̤͍̣̲̤̬͎͉͖̞̝̪̜͖͚̬͕͎̬̦͇͚͓̻͙̻̹͎̜̘̯̭̰̩͙̤̝̹̝̮̦̳̺͉̪͖͚̤̠͎͉̗͓͚͎̝͔͉̘̘̫͖͓̞͔̻̻͖̟͓̟̹̰̥̮̭̖̟̦̭͎̺͙̹̩͍͉̮͚̥̹̘̻͉̼̯̺̱̲̦̯̗̣͔̬̙̘̺̮̪̻̯̘̱̮̫̗̯̞̩̝̠͖̩̫̘̩͍͈̗̮̝͚̼̣̠̭͚̗̻͚̠͎̟͎̰̭̥̯̭̲̹̝̼̞͙̳̠̩̮̠̣̻͙͙̤͙̘̊̾͛̒͋͋̌̈̈́̐̀͋͂̅͊̃̀͛͆̎͒̔̈́͊͊́̃̑̅̏͘͜͜͠ͅͅţ̶̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̨̢̧̢̛̮͎̫̦͓͎͙̼̪̼̣̗̰͚̻̝͈̰̝͉̩̫͇̖͉̜̤͔̹̹̦̹̗̙̟͕̬̮̲̳̬͖̳̗̝͕̖̟̥̣̹̣̲͚̺͕͓̥̭͚͍̻͚̙̥̥͙̦̩̞͈̳̘̟̞̯̝͍̭̗̙̣͈̬̩̱͍̘̼̩͉̠̬̟̙͖̦͚͕̗͖̫̻̥̼̗͔̳̦͍͈̮̺̦̭̝̍̿̔͂̓̓͊̌̓̔̾̄͋̐̉͋͋͒̈́͌̉͛̈́̈́́̾̍̀̏͐̏̀́̄̓̀͗̾͒̀̎͛̿̊̊̈́͊̈̑͆̈́̉̌͑͑̈̂̽̆͗͛̿̏̉͋̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̧̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̮̪̪͈͉̬̺͖̪̥͍͔͉̗̗͈̯̰̦͚͈̠͔͉̜̩͔̬͎͎̱͈̰̖̒̒̑͛͌̈́́̎̌͛̔͂̈̒̏͑̅̎̑̍́̓̀̃̌̄̒̏̌̾̂̊̈́͛͛̑͐̈́̏̀̾́̀͋̆͆͑͌̑̾̌̍̓̾̌̈́̈́̀̊̇͗̉̈͗͊͋͗͆̀̆̐́̈́͐́͆͐̀̍̌͌̅͊̿̀͆̄͒̀̑͑͛̉̀̍̈́́̌̐͂͑̈́̑́̀͋̈́̆̇͌̅͑̾̎̅̍̋̕͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̶̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̧̛̱̣͓̟͇̖͍͔̜͔̳̼͖̺̩̹̦̞͉͈̺͕̠͔̳̫̭͈͇̯̱̥̘͈͓͈̺͍͎̳̗͓̩͕̙̼̦̞͔̫̟̥͔͙̮͔͙̹̗̮̱̜̘̱̣͈̩̮̱̫̰̼̰̩̣̗͕͉̺̯̣̪̥̯̰̤͇̯̜̙̥͓̯̙͎̙̺̺̗̮̝͙̣̰̞̪͙̖̤͙̬͓̰̘̥̙̘̰̫̰͚̺̥̣̠̗̜̬̭̯͖͔͕̩̰̜̩͙̭̠̺͕̗̞̱̯̪̰̜̜̝̪͔̜̼͍̩̲̬̙͎̮̳̜̓̒̆́̐̂́̓̈̈́͑̈́̃̎̋̀̾́̇̈́͆́͑̈́̉͌͛͒̽̂̑̎̒̊̈́́̊̋̔̓̀̔̃̀̿̓́̈̄̇͒͑̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅT̴̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̘̻͉̠̯̮͉̹͓̞̭̖̹̦͙̣̖̙͈̝̖̲̣͕̺̬̯̠̟̮̺̪͔̹͖̲̫̮͍͇̠͍̝̣͎̰̲̥̮̮̫͚̣̹̫͔̩̮̣̫̻̟̮͉̲͎̦̤͖̼̞̮̳̜͍̖̱͍̞͈̟̝̗̹͕̲͓̭̜̼͇͖̰̜͓̺̝̯̘͈̟̻͕͚̘̙̗͍̲̲̖͔͙͎̣̯̻̖͇̣̯͈̯̩̜͇̼̞̼̖͉̬̺̦̺̝̥̲̭̅̎̍̃̈́̐̈́̊̓̒͑͒̅̆͒̂͋͛̍̈͛̒̽̍̈́͌̈̅̾̓͒͂̔̔̋͑́́̆͗̑̈͊̈́̍̅̋̅͆̽͌̏̔̄́͗̀̄͗̉̍́́̀̈́̔̒͐̉̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅä̵̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̛͇͇̖͈̜̠̯̞̘̯̦͈̞̬̦͙̪͉͖̤͙͙̟͉͚̫͚̮͇̳͔̟͎͇̤͍̥̺͕̲̟̗͎̳̺͚̮̹̱̺͙̲͖̼̰͍̟͕̹͓̬̭͙̝͈̼̠̫̳̩̻͈̖̜͎̤̖̗͖̭̯̱̘̗̝́͆̑̊͊̒̊̊͒̈̈́͐̒͒̀͛̐͐͛̑̒̂̂̎͆̈̈̑͐̾́̐̍̆͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝i̶̢̧̡̡̧̧̛̮̻͎̱̰̹̙̖̪̟̼̥͖͈͎̙̝͙̫̘̠̱̖͖̠͈̣̜̬͚̼̼̹̮̹͇͈̖͍̼̫̤͕̯̦̫̬̣̫̲̘̩̹̳͈̣̲̦̱͍̦̖̞̯̥̬͍͕̪͚̻͖͉̱̦̥̭͍͙̼̭͊̇̇̓̊̿̇̋́̀̈́̾͒̀͗̌̏̋̈́̂̆̇̐̊͗͛̂͂̉̄̎̔͒̋̈́̄̄̏͋̒̈̋͋̀̓͌̍̎̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ḽ̸̨̡̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̜̝̟̮̞̫͔̪͙̪̳͚̩̤̟̦̭̤̭̝̭͓̥̯̖̯͔̗̗̯͇͙̪̜͇̠̩̪̘̰͚̦͓͇͓̫̖̟̦̣͙̦͓̥́̊̓̆̽͒͛̈́̎̏̊̃̿̓͂̓̃̽̔̂̓͑̓͋̈͗͌̈́͒̾̀͗́̿̃̑̓̌͋̃́͛̀̇͋̆̽̀̐̾̇̈̇́̾̔͑͛̂́͌̈̈́̀̽̐̾̌̏̄͂̃̎̎̾̿͂̈́̈́̈́̒͑͌͋̇̋̐̑̏̐́̍̆̇̀̿̀̄͑̅̽̿̈́̃͐̈̌͑͒͆̌̒͛̾̐̔̾͋̈́̔͑͑̈́͂̐͊̆̑͌̈́̑̀̀͛́̓̀̇̈́̈̊̍́̇͑̓̐̽̎̉̎̃́͑̆̓̎͐̇̀̈̿̆̊͌̓̈͗͋̈̆̌̓͛̈̈͌̽͐̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̶̡̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͕͎̠̰͈͕̞̣͖͕̼̪̗͎͈͓̲̭̤̫̣̦̩̮͉̤̱̙͍̳̘̯͇̲̜̼͚̰͎̼̩̹̫̳̭̘͙͎͈̰͚͓̳͈̻̪̣̣̺̘͙̹̝͙̙̠̝͙̹̩̻̝̦͉̺̙͖̥̭̝̰̹͍͈͔̲̭͙̦̯͓͈͓͔̗̮͇̗̮͙͔̲̱̥̻̯͇̗̬̞͈̘̻̩̩̻͓̝̲̘̥͎̥̬̞͙͖̝̻̥̺̤͓̠͍̤͈͕̮̳̺̬̮̣̩͇̪̿͑̒̈̀́̀̒͗̉̇͋̓̐͂̐̂̈̓̓̈́̀̈̈́̇̉̓͋̇̽̍̉͗̌͒̃̽̅̑̋̍̌͂̏̒͆̏̊͐̔̊̉͌̏̇̌̆͌̈́̊͂̐̒́̾̋͆̐̔̃͋̈́̆̊̉̓̅͊̇̈́̀̿̄́́͂͗̆́̀̀̆́̀̈́͛̒̀̋̈́͑̏̂̎̆̐̄̉̈́̋͂͛͂̈̎̅͊͑̌̌̌̃̎̿̃̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̫͈̺͚̜͖̬̳̙͚̩̯͉͎̳̫̟̥̦̠̫̝͔̙̹̤̞̜͈̙̦̩̣̮͕̱̝̜̥̟̪̞͖̰̠͚̯̘̣̩̬͈͔͉̜̝͈̥͉͚̥̰̲̲̻̲̟̻͕̭̲̝̞͚̺̘̤͖̳͇̝̘̜̳͍̣̟̰̻̫̩̪̟̞͎̱̩̥̱̜͗͛͒̓́͌̈̐̐̈́̀̓̇̔̓̾͆̏̃̽̈́̊̀̾̓̄̋͋̅̆̐͊͆̅̉̄̒̀͊͋́̈́̋̀̑͂̏̌͂͂͆̊̀͊̓͊̃͂̒̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ ̸̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̱̦̝̠̺̤͙̗̻̗͉͖̯̳̻̙̹͙̟̺̣̗̥̪̜͔̞̗̮̭̖͚̲̯͇̗͎̙͙̩̫͔͙̯̫̱͎͈̜̭͎̞̲̫̖̟͕̭̜̥̲̭͙͙͖̟͍̺̹̖͍̦̠̫̗̝̫̲͇̪̻̮̺̰͎̗̥̤̦͈̠̱̘͔͍̦̤̯̟̩̯̭̩̠̗̮̫͍̯͔̼͎̦̮̱̹̹͔̟͚͓̰͙͔̪͇͚̘͔̘̬̟̦̬̣̙͉̪̼̳̗̣͉̼̤̝͎̰̹̖͕̺̹̣͍̙̝̱̗̞͈͚̬̱̖̟͓̪͉͔͎̯̼̐̑͌̏̿̾͒̏̊̍́̊̿̂̎̔̈̉̈́̏̑̆͊̅͗̅̔̾̊̂͑̑́̍̏̓̐̓̈̉̈́̓́̽̅̿̾͐̈́̓͂̈́̌̈́͋̍́̄̏̆̈̃̌̏̎̿͐̓͂̉͐̓̌͌̔͂̎̽̈́͋̀̉̽̒̑́̒͒̏̊̿̂̈́͗͆̔̏̈̈́͆̽́̀̾̎͆̀̂͊̅́̔̓̔̅́̄̌̒̀̂̈́̎̅́̈́̈̌̈́̆̋̔͌̎̍̈́̔̎͗̌͑̇͗̽̄̈̀͂̐̃̍̒̍̅́̎̓̓͛̐̇̀̀̏͆̏̈́̊̔͆̎̃͆̓̆̄̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅD̷̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̛̰̗̬̯̣̹̻̻̲̻͚̱̠̼̝̪͖̜̗̱̳̜̠̯̲͉͇̹̥̖͕̮̥̼͈̺̬͓͚̥͉͚͇͈̻̼̣̞̦̙͚̣̬͎̫̱̜̪̰̙̜̰̞̣̳̪̘̲̮̹͙̪͙̮̟̰̺̥̯͓̣̻͙̲̱͉̭̙̲͉̣̬͇̪̥̪̲͚̘̜̹̙̣̗͈̰̜͉̮̙͔͉̤̦̬͍͇̞͉̤̙̹̗̱̄́̄̂͐́͐̈́̄̓̀̎͆̓̌͌̀̊̍͂̊̓̄̓̃̕̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̨̧̡̧͔̙͍̲̮̗̬̻͎͇̥̻͉̰̮̩̺̮͉̤͕̗̪͓̖͉͍̱̘̠̓̾̋́́̈̇̒̽̈́͆́̑̂̆̑̽͊̓͗̽̓̿̐̈́͐̀̇͋̈́̎̄̑̎̇̎̐̍́̉̆͛̍̈́͋̇̒̓͛̀̂͊̏̌̈́̔͐̈̋̇̄̂̏̊̎̆͋̉̑͆̊̓̄̄́̈́̀̀̐͂̑̆́̕̕̕͘͠͝͠͝ ̶̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̡͍̪͔̞̖͍̯̩̟̥̩̯̦̞̜̟̖͇̤͖̭̬̣̠̻̠̹̗̖̬̦͔̬͉̪̥͉̫̤̥͇̗̬̳͙̺̘͍̰͍͙͚̮̝͉̺̠̹͓̦̹͎͇͎̻̯̠̳̪̘͕͍̦̻̙͙̙͚̳̮̫͎̙̯̘̣̹̟̼̯̘̹̩̹̹̣̭̙͔̜̫͚̰͚̺͔̟̞̹̞̤͔͕̜͍͓͈͉̭̭̣̯̟̮̩͉͕̦̱͈̞͎̬̻̝͎͕̦͓̪̖̙̝͙̹̘̮̖͚͍͎̠͍̱̼̙̠̼͕̖͙͙͉̭͎̘̜̹̺͔̘͍̬̼͕̹̪̬̰̘̞̫̥̭̾̔͛͒͒̍͂͊̈͐̿̌̍̀̌̄́̀͋̓̌̍̎̓͆̓̄͑̑̈́̈́̎̐̃̅̑͑͒̊̑̓̽͊̀͑̅̄̎̇͆̏̄̿̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅỹ̵͈͇̥̬̳̦̠͙̪̬͓̹̲͔̱̱̖̭̣͎̾͗̑̌͒͑̚̕͜͜͠ò̷̢̢̢̢̧̗̝͕̻̤̰͚̲͇͉̱͍̝̺͙͚̯̭̣͕̝͚͎̖͖̱͈̝͙̙̞͙̲͎̩̖̠̖͕͇̺̝̯̰̪̭͚̖͙̲̥̖͔̺̺̱̭̫̮̥͕͖͙̰̬̰̥̳̇́́́͒̇̌̈́̾͂͗̀̄͗̅̎̎̒̀͋̅́͛̌̈́̄̆̉͛̅̅͌͗́͛̃̔̐̾̓̋̐̿̓͛̆̍́̊͆͒̿̏̈́̏̃͒̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ứ̸̢̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͔̳͉̹͓̬̩̣̰̖̪̙̯̳͖̹̱̤̭̳̳̻̘̩̝̹̬̠͈͇̝͉̼͈͎͙̦̖̳̹̫͔̖͉̖͈͚̯̟͍̙͔̠͒̀̇̒̔̄͋̇͂́̒̇͐͂̏̅̃̀̈́͋̅̀̽͋̄̌̔̉͂̀̆̉̓̍̉́͊̊̆̌̋̔͐̈́̌̿͑̅̓̄̍̆̈́̓͂̀̑́̏̏̉̅͗̆̀̒̍̀̌̄̔͊̌̌̐̂̐̇͂͌̋̓̈̀͒̈́̃͆̄̍̎̽̇͛͗̋̿̾̄̅͌̀̋̊̏̈́͒̾͐̈́̄̐̓̃̓͑̆͐͑̄͆̆̌̔̍̐̋̇̂͛̒̆̿̈́̽͂̏̆̃͋̅͗̿͋̀̾̎͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̢̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̛̛͉̞̝̩̯̯̬̥̠̲̤͍̜̼͙͕̣̱̥͓̗͓̮̳̳̣̻̼͔̱͖̞̘̹̤̤̠͖͎͔͔̱̻̦̗̗͎͕͉̣͓͇͕̜̠̙͔̙̞̯͍̤̩̮̼̘͔̼̦͓̘͈̱̫̬̱̻͕͖͚̙̝̞͔͉̣͔͔͈͓͔̮͔̘͍̘̺̺͕͚̦̮̱͓̬̤̮͖̲̞̫̤̮̥̦̙͍̦͔͕̥̭̫̙̺̰͕̺̗̪̜͔̪̣̬̖̩͓͈̗̬̻̙͙̥̉͐̐̾̑̂̽͒̔̈́̇̒̈́̇͒̆́̃͌̏̋̒́̏̅̆͑̅̆̐̑̈́͂̈́͌͗̿̐̋̎̎̒̈́̃̃̎̆̈̏̊̓̉̒͊̔̈́̽̊̈́̒̉͐͛̿̌̐͊͌̔͗̀̒̒̄̈́͒̓̌̊̔̐̅̍̂́̉̀̂̿̈́͂̈́͌̅̒̈́̀͗̈͆͂́̈́͋͌̄́͆̿̈͛̌̀̍̐̐̇̄͑̐̄̊̀͑͑͆̓̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅk̴̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̳̪̰͇̙͇̭̱̙̤̼͔͕͇̜̖̩̙͉͉͈̼̗̗͖̠͍͚͉̭̗̰̬̩̙̬̼̮͇̩͙͉̼͓̩͚̻̞̺̮̻͕̗̙̖͕̝̭͓̠̩̜̘͇̭̘̟̩̼̬̪͍̰͖̗̺͉̳̙̱͇͓͔̲̩͓̩̺̹̟͕̤͔͎̦̠͆̀̆̒̽̇̀̎͑̿̓͗̈́́͂͂̈́̆̽̽̑̇̓̇̎̾̀̈́͐̽͒͒͂͆́̃̆̈̅̍̓̈́̎͑̈́̍̏̈͌̀͂̋̾̑͊̍̀̐̌̒̑̍̑̈̈́̎̂̿̓̃̀͛̏̈́̆̋͒͒̔̽̋̒̃̇̌̈̾͑̿̆̿͌͂̃͌́̈́͒̒̍̀̒̃̃̽͐̏̎̋̃̓̄̋̆͋̃̆̔̊̀͌̍̈́̃̓͌̏̿̿̂̈́̄̏̋̏̐͌͑̌̔͗̌̅̇͂̓̉̉͂͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̰͓̞͖̪̲̦̩̘͙̙̰̝̝͇͔̫̭̘̭̪͚̝͇̥̼͕̬̦̗̖̰͎͓̠̣̱̼̹̥̗̘̖̱̥̫͎̱̫̰̦̱̲̩̭̮̭̣̉̀̍̆̄̍̏͒͌́̑́̆̐̊̎̐͌̓͂́̄̀̉̅͗̑̈́̀̏̌̈́̌̈̔̏̈͒̀̉̽̾̏̈̐̅̏̇̑̀͆̃͒̄͑̇̎̓̓̈́̓̀̓̆̉̾͂̀̓̈́͂̒̃̿̂͊͛́̅̀́͑͒̈́́̎̏̿͆̑̓̄̒̊̉̀͛̆͂̌̽͛̿̍̽̓̽͊̔̔̑̋̔̎͋͒̈́̔̈́̃́͋̎̈̔͋̂̅͛͗̏͑͋̔̉͆̈́̓̀̅̌̍̔͌̈́̈̾̽̑͗͋̐̈́̊͋̒̎͛̾̆̏́̽̀̍͌̈̈́̾͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅo̶̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̡̡̖̘̮͔͚͕̜͙̮̤̱̱̠̟̮̝͕͇̝͖̮͉͓̫̬̪͕͉͍̬̝̤̼̭͉̗̻̮̲̫͔͕̘̬̱͉̺̳̫̳̮̖̝̣̻͍̱̣̗͖̣̠̼͚̲͓̱̞͇̦̳̞̫̳̲͇͉̩̪̞͖̬̲̪͉͇̰̩̥͎͙̰̜̠̟̭̤̘͎̭̙͕̝̺͓̝͉̱̘̞͕͍̥̖̦͇̣͚͓̲̫̰͖̭̠̪̳̰̰̮̥̗̼̣̹̲̮̫̗̝̭̱̗͓̭̦̖̜̫̙͙̫̮̮̺̮̼͔͔̓͒̓̾͑̏̈́̇̓͆͂̎̏͊̀͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅw̵̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̤̪̝̦̻̬̙͎͖̪͇͙̮͓̪̻̙͓͉̹̖̜̙͙̯̱̠̣̼͇̦̳̹͚͙͕͈͇̼̹̗̫͇̰̪̞̙͙̺͕̭̰̼̣̙̦̲̦̞͎̯̩̪̺̯̯̖̥̜͓̝͔͇̮̠͍̯̖̝̝͈̳̘͓̩͖̥̰͓͖̖̠̲̩̟̙̹͓̱͇̬̪̻̠͎̦̫͚̤̥͚̲̖̳̝̪͖̝̻̰̩͙̬̹͎͍̎̿̌̋́̏̓̿̾̊͗̇̽̒̔̈́͗̾̓̎̒̀͒̓̎̀̃͒͋̓̇͛͒̇͛̄͑̒̀̀̇̎̏̀͆̽́̔̏̆̉̐̍̄̈́̇̇̇̇̐̏̌̈́̒̾̐̿͊̏̏̓͛͑̆͋͛̉̓̆̈́͐͑̎̉͐̑͋̌͛̀̂̇́͌̆̃̃̈́̑́̉̂̏̃̉͊͑̀͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛͖͇͍̩̯̼̬̩̣͔̦̩̬̠̼̺̮͕̞̬̲͈̪̩̝͎̫̖̹̼̪̰̣͉̟̬̻̫̪͖̳̤̺̥̳̩̫̠̳̖̜̗͓̭̮̮̺̙͉̺̯͇̯͙̞̤̤̣̮͎̹̝̦̝̼̮̳̹̬̱̝͕͔̬͈̗̹͔̪̺̰̭̺̥̯̟̪͉͈͉̠͙̞͎͔̫̹̟̞̼̥̤̮̟͚̟̗̞͎̦̩͚̽͐͐̈́͂̓͌͗̈́̓̋̾͑̎͊̿̓̏͑̈́̌̅̎̆̓̐̈́͌̐̀͊͒̿̆͌̋̐̍̈́̈́̔̂̃̈́̇̍̿͌̓́͗̍̉͗͐̉̇͂̓̈̍̆̉̈́̂̿̎̈́̾̿̏̂̽̀̎̀̐͆̆͋̈́̂͒̊͛͗̑̏̂́̇͂͊͐̏̿͌͐̀̑̉̀̀̊̄̋̿̈́̌̀̈́̇͋̆̈́̈́̐͛̓͂̑̇̽̐̈̑̆̽̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̱̖͎̜̖͈̮͎̖̘͈̻̦̫̙̗͈̞͇̺̦̰̱͔̟͖̱͉̱̭̩͈̫̹̟̜̬̩͎̙̪̤͚̯̙͔̺̙̰͈̭̘̲̞͎̼̙̮̹͇̟̺̣͓̳̦̬͚̱̙͔̼͓̻̺͚̞̗̱͉͍̝̻̥̤̗̻̲̖̮̙̘̼͍̹̹͎̰̪̣̳͈̗̲̰͙̯͔̺͔͖̹͚͔̝͇̝͇̰̗̯̝̠̪͚̖̅̐̐̏͋̿̄̐̿̽̏͂̊̈̔͋̿́͂̄̈́̎͂́̅̀̏̆̽͐̉̒̔͒͂͒̌̆̋̈́̒̇̿̅̐̈́̅͂̔̑͆̈͗͐͌̈́̐̈́́̍̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅḩ̸̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̦̥̥̺̘̤͕͖̻͉̯̙̳͓͍͉̗̖̤̗̲̲̩̝̣̗̥̗̭̞̮̦̣͇̬̲̹̮̰̗̰͖̭̞͓̲͇̪̼̺̗͎̠̫̯̟̤͕̘̲̺̫͖̱̪͚̰͖̦̬͍̘̥̳̪̝̙̭̱̘̭͔̱̖̳̖͖̬̙̬̯̳̭̩̞̖͇͎͖̺͖̙͙̟̦͉͉͇̮͍͍̹̲̗̺̬̯̯̀̀̊͊̐̈́͊̅̓͐͂̀́͗́̊̎̈͆̌̓́̈̈̀̿̈́͒̿͑͑̃̈͑̂́͊̿͌̈́̌̈́̂̃̓̂̈̔̿̀̑́̈̑̌̃̽̃̽̆̑͐̀̈́͌̒̄̅̀̽̉̊̅̒̽̈́͐͌̌̍̍̓̇͌̈̉͋͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅy̷̢̢̲̠͕̞̠̤̱̱̼̗̳̰̞͈͎̦͖̳̠̲̤͖̹̪͚̙̫̗̗̫̗̗͔̹̫̰̬͈̖̠̞͐̃́̓͑̅͒̌͋̄́́̔̌̇̃̿̀́́̓̋̂̄̏̚͜͝͝ͅ?̷̨̢̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̲̘̘͚̱̣̟͉̟̞͇͍̙̤͎͉̭̼̹̱̫̞̰͉̩͈̣̬̘̮͍̲̦̻̥̗͎̱͔̳͇̺͉̘̱̮̮̫̟̯̠̩̞̹̠͉̙͎̳̠͔̰̮͙̈́̌̐̿̆̓̿̊̇̈́̋̎̐͑̎̽̔̒̇̐͆̒̆̑̎́͗̆͘̚̕͜ͅ"̷̨̧̨̛̛̛̩͎̲͕͇̤͈͇̠͇̯̭͍̞̻̦̮̣͓͖̰͔̜̜̗̗̖̬̼̺͎̝̦̩̀̈́̇̉͂͒̆͆̽̐̒̏͛̈́͌̌͗̈́̄̓́̀̅̍̍̔̀̊̍̀͊͐̉̀͒̌̓̿̒͆͊̏͂̈̿̎͑͌̃̿̎̈́́̂̋͊̇͊͛̎̃̒̃̉̉͑̏͒͌͒̾̿̄̊̓̏́̓̓͛̒͒͋̎̿̐̆̆̈́͗̋̌̉́͆̀̈́̈́͗́̉́͑́́̾̆͌̈̈́̈́͐̅͋̈́̏̅͋̂͊̽̄̎̈́̾̆̿̋̎̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̵̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̬̹̩̭̳̲͔̦̬͔̗̱̦͔̭̯̱̞̥̰̯̙̘̬̮̮̱̙͓͎̺͚͎̞̰͔̭̟͉͔̪͕̭͇̰̥̤̲̣͉̰̄̀̑̓̾́̀͐̑̓̓̅̃̑̅̏̃͐̏͌̃͋̍̒̄̍̾̄͊͑̋̈̃̓̉̋̿͂̓̽̂̄̍̽̀̑͆̉̀͆̃̃̌͗͐̀̈́̊̈́͊̿̔̏̓̍͌̓̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̨̧͉̦̹̙̮̤̯̹̭̫̝̜̫̗͚̝̼̮̩͇̭̼͈̤͕̝̣͚̦̺̱͈̼̩̤͉̦̠̘̮̗͍̣͕̭̹͓̯͍͚͔͕̘͙͎̫̺͓͙̱̣̙̤̘̠̼̹͖̄͊̈̌̈́̾̉͗̅͊͛͊̊̓͒̾̃̀͛͘̕̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅH̵̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͍̞͙̤͍̤̥̭͚̫̣̪͖͇̼͖̰͇̙̮͚̱̯̺̲͚̰͇̟̰͈͕̟͎̝͕̞̞̦̲̤̩̥͓̜̘̪͙̪̺̱̰̜̟̗̥̝̥̤͇͕̜̝̯͙̜̱̺̰͎̹̘̮͇̗̫͙͎͈̬͉̳̘̹̮͓͚̺̩̫̳͕͇̲̞̹̝̲͍̦̠̣̭̫̝͇̬͚̲̯̱͙̘̩̠̜̱̭͉̯̝͍͕̖̪͔̝̅̀̈́̋̈́̿̿̋̿͌̈́̈́̌͂̐̌̔́̈͛̾̾́́̅̑̇̓́͐͗̽̊̌́̉̊̒͛̂̓͋̑͌̅̔̉͒̆͆͊͂́̈́͊͗̏͂͊̄͒̓̉̀̏̋̾̃̓̐͐̿̓̌̈̒̉̉͗̽̈́̏̀͊̀̐͑̌̐̒́͑͋̂̀̿͆̑̀́͂̂͌̀̌̄̏̍̊̋́̆̋̈́̀͗̂͌̀́̈́̃̓̿͌̈̐̇̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̴̡̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̺̱͔̫̬̮̬̭̩͈̳͉̖̪̺̣͇̬͙̮̠̦͖͇͈̝̱̠͔̫̘͓̠̻̬̹̩͙̠̮̺̰̹̳̱̦̼̭̱̝̯͚̮͍͕̫̺̻͉̤͙̠̥̳̠̳̜̮̩͓̲̻͎̝͔̩̬̹͖̖̯̣̮̣̞̪̮͖͖͔̮̥̻̟̲̺͍̻͇̞̞̳̜̙̫̰̟̺̟͍̩̤͖͙͎̳̻̼̝̳̜̻̥̱̤̞͙͚̻̲̩̣͔̟͎͎̘̱̭̲̯̦̦̝̬̦͔̥̥̰̭̞͖̥̙͔̭̬̤͕̞̯̺͔̹̝͙̜͇̞̦̥̘̫͉͉͆̎̑̂͑͋̄̀̓́̀͒̓͛̂͒͛̎́̽̔̓̆̈́͛̆̎̿͗̊̿̎̑̓̆͌̐̌͗́͋̐̀̆̔̓̀̋̔̓͐̀̿́̒̉̐̂̈́̈́̅̀̒̈͆̈͊̅̉̽̍̀̿͌̒̽̀̔́͗̑̉̈́̓̉͌̿͐̈́̈̏̐̏͒̐̍̋͐͋̋̍̑̋̃̈́͊̈͒͐͋̋͛͆͊̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̡̛̣̬̯͉̘̲͈͉̪̜̫͇̞̖̺̭͕̪̖͇͔̙̠̥̰̱͇̱̩̭͖̤̜̗͙̙̟̝͍͚̜̜͎̖̩͔͍͉͍͙͇͍̣̖̪̣͉̝̣̭̤͕̗̤̞̫̤̲͔̣̗͍̥̲̞̟̫̮̜̣̗̣͈̙̥̩̻̝̗̰͎̝̠̜̫̣̘̱͖̹͚̩̞̮̳͎͚̬̠̳̬̱̩̱͈̰̤̩͎̜̼͖̯̖͚̤͖̘̙̲̼̩̂̽̐͌̈́̍̆͌̎͑̇̈́̋́͒̀̐͗͗͐͑̀̑͋͛͐̂̀̋̊͊̏̊̅̈́̈́̍̾̈́́͋̍̾̇͂̔͌̔̄͛̏̈̃́̌̎̋̈́̾͗̾͋̑̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅḑ̴̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛͖̖̲͍͎̳͔̪̪̹͍̰͙̯̥̝͔̰͔̞̼̪̺͔͔̟̤͈̹̪̺͉̘̰͍͉͇̘͚͖̖̗͇̩̫̠͕̝̭̹͙͍̙͇͔̥͎̞̥̯̥̺͈̹̝̠̬̹͉̭̙̙̫̪͖̯̭̩͎̺̝̥̙͓͚̜̗͕̜͔͇̘͍̤͓̘̜͙͎̥̩̹̳̠͍̯̣̱̼̘͇̼͔͉̗̘̥̦̟̤̗̗̜̼͈͛̊͌̿̇̈̒̾̓͋̋̂̄̂̈́̌͐͗̓̐̀͋̾̾̈̍̅̋͆͂͋̎͆͂̈́͌̏͋̏͌̌͂͂̀̾͋̓̃̏̊̋̇̐̒̋̌̎̈́̇͒͂̾̈́́̂͆͛̓̀̏̾͌͗͐̿͛̍̈́̓͒̃̌̿̓̉̄́̂̏͐̎͂͐̀̔̃͆͑̇͐̓͊̒̍̈́́͆͛͐̾͒̊̈́̔̎̉̿͊̂̓̐̇̿́̆̐͌̋̆̾͐͆͆̔̈́̇͗̌́͆̀̓̀̈̇͗̍̓̑̇͊͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̶̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̛̯̮̪̙̠̱̩̱̻͍̮̥̗͉̪̹̫̥͖̤̗̣̗̜̱͎̖̱̥̯̖̹̞͚̩̖̹͖͕͓͙̲͕̱͕͇̳̠͍̯͔͉͇͓̠̞͈̜̗̟̜̱̯̫̖̥͓̪͈̪̞̖̮̣̻̬̘̦̲̯͎̥̟̲̻̹͇̭̟̦̞̙̜͖͖̳͖̠͉͖̳̙̭͔͙͉͈̎̉̅̈́̿̽͐̔̈̎́̊́̈͆̈̓̂̓̾͑͐͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅȩ̶̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̢͚͓̻͓̺̳̻̹̯͎͖̟͚̘̤̲̻̪̤̰̟̠̭̣̭͈̭̪̖̬̜̰̭͕͕̝̻̱̭͉͉̙̜̳̖̣͎̮͈̼̩̖̝̘̞̥̪̗̖̱͎̮͍̜̗͓̭͎͙͓̹̞̗̗̭̤͕̭͈̘̗̞̖͍̰̩̰̻͕̬͚̻͓̙̞̻̹̪̫̱̞̗̲͎̗̗̤̟̣͖̼̱̝͙̩̘̲̭͔̲͖̼̼̳͈͈̺͎̩̗̦͍͔͔̼͍̲̰͖̝̟͎̠͍̘̯̺̟͈̣͍́̓̇̎̽̈́̐͗̊͑͑̈́̉͂̀̈́́͐̄͛͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅs̴̢̡̡͈̼̰̤͍̣̝̘̟̞̙͚̱̠͈̫̞͈̯̼̝͓̰̟̝̞̝͖̜̹͉̥͈͍̞̱̪̆̑͐͌̎̆̐̓̍͊̉̿̊̏̏̿̑͂̇̐̅̚̕͝͝ͅņ̵̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͖̠͔̣͕͈̦̠͍̳̼̥̺͙̟̻͉͍͈̘̺͙͈͔̻͙̻̳̩͙̤̥̼̳̣͉̫͉̣̠̦̤̦͈̺̜̰̖̟̱̭͖̰̘̲̖̲̞̰͖̗̰̣͙̬̱̞͈̻͉̲̼̣̣͕̰͉̜̹̳͓͚̭̱̼͙̭͔̦̘͙͈͎̳͓̩̗̖̹̤̘̠̞͈͍̫̻̞̖̰͇̫̺̹̗̠̮̹͖̜̭̮͓̘͊̏̒̅́̽͐̂͐̾͑̂̅̈́̀̒̍̆́̉͂̈̃̐̈̂̅̍́̅͛̊̉͌͋̓́̀̍͒̒͑͂́̔̃̆͌̂̌̑̿̄͐̅̊͋͑̾̂̀̂̈́̋͂̿̆͗͛̓̀̂̐͌̊̈́̐͑͒̿́̈́̈́̃́́̑̈́͂͆͛̀̈̌̐͗̀̽̔̋́̂̀̓͂̊̑̀͛͛̓͆̅̽̑͒̾͂̉̌̉̎̀͆̈́͗̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝'̸̡̨̢̛̛̳̬̖̪̻͚̠̗̹͍̝̙̪͇̫̭͖̖͇̥͖͇͎͙̰̟͇̰̙̭͔̣̠̪̺̦̪̘̭̟͓̰̘͇̣̯͎͚͙͉̪̹̗͍͚͈̺̹͍͍̪̲̣̗͙̣̼̯̼͓͈̹̘̮̬̟͌̊̑̄̄͗̐͋̔͊̃̿͌̂͐͋̀̃̑͒͒̐̈́͐̊̍̅̏̋̄̍͑̂̈́̀͒̽̒͐͑̏̏͗̇̌͒́͌̀̇̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠t̶̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̺͎̭̲̖̰͕̝̩̫̫͕̬̠̟̥̟̭̱̟̼̣̯̤̺̖͍͙͙͕̰̘̤͖̮̮͔̬͖̘̦̤̝̙̯̳̗̥̭̭̮̙̯̮̰̰͙̲͔̩̫̙͍̠͚͉̤̩̝̩̗̥̠͚̦̼͍͙̮̞̳̰̭̲̣͉̥̫̬̰̱͇̥͈͎̤̫͚̦͕̗̙͓̬͚̜̜̭̱̪̼̟̘͔͇̱̥̺̺̬͉̱̺̳̬̲̞̮̦̟̰͇̤̝̦̲̦̪̱̼̯͈̭̝̻̮̙͎͈͍͈̻͎̮̘͍̜̠̙͐̀̆̓̎͐̉̍̓͗̾͒̈́́͊̐̃̀̋̄̇̈́̆͒͊͒̊̽͛̈͒̏̊̑̇̿̓̐͊̋̾͋̓͌͌̀̅̓̐̇̓͆͒̎͂̒̂̇̇͒̓͊͗́́͛̅̈́̄̽̏͋͐̿̇͋͗̍̐̆̉̈́́̍́̑͆͛̋̀̉͛͛́̇̄̾̉̊̌̈́̓̐̉̉́̀͛̄͑̏̀̓̍̍̉̐̊̍̽͗̆̈̓͑̆̍̋̄̅̆̋̓́̄̽̓͋̀̿͋̄̔̓͐̅́̏̏̂̈́̌̇̋̊́̏̏͋͗̒͑̀͐̔̈́͂͋̈́͐̅̆͒̽̀̀̒̿̽̽̽̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̻͖̞͍̠̫͇̳̣̺͓̩͕̲̝̗̘̲̘͖̪͚̮̝̺̟͇͔̫͉͚̼̟̦̲͓̗̞͙̦͍̖̞̤͉̣̩̳͎̼̟̼̠͉̜͇͔̪͈̰̣̼̘̯̻͇̰̬̯̜̗̜̱̩̥̝̤̥͍̥͍͕̠̤̘̫̗̝̗̻̫̘̱͔̗̲͖͈̜̘̟̪̯̪̹͖̜̦̤͈̲̫̘̰͉̖̭͖͔̳̳̲̬̰̺͇̳̝̖̘͉̹̭̻̪͎̪͉̫̮̜̥̳̟̮͔̜̫̦͓͓̪͉̗̣̞̺̣̱̩͖͍͕̯̩̖͖͉̝͍͈̪̟̰̦̣̹̥͎͇́̂̎̈́͗́̀͋͛̉̒̏̔͐͒̄͊̀̄͋̅̑́̏͂̉̅̇͐̎̊͐̈́̐̈̌̓̓̍͆̂̑͋́̿̓̈́̆̋͊́̉̓̈̈̓͂̃͛̋̈́̂͋̇͆̔̅̂̈̊̀̀͛̿͊͊͛͆̽̉̔͆̋͛͌͐̀̋̊̊̇͋̐͒͐̑̉͊͒̐̍̈́̽̊̌̈́̄̽́̓́̀͛͒̄̈́̃͂͂̎̀̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅḵ̴̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̞̪̥̱̫͇̖̹̝̯̬̜͉̲̖̟̪̮͕̥̫̥̫̲͍̟͕̼̠̤̠̻̯͇̙̪̤̳̜͕̙͇̺̟̘̞̰̭͙͙̹͉̳̦̹̥͓͈̭̖̼̻̼̰̘͓̦̹̥̼̬̬̗̺̯͎̤͉͙̘͚̫̞̘̗̥̬̘̖̳͉̮͚̝̙͚͍̠̪̙͈̥̰̠̭͙̝̺̥̬̙̭̪͔̱̺̹͇̘̥̜̥̳̬̠̱̝͔̣͈͓̝̣͙̯̝̼̠̹̱̬̘̞͉͙̯̹̼́̈́̐͗͒͒̓̈́̐͛̎̓̽̿̎̽̉́̾̅͑̂̂͗͋̾̒̔͌̑͒̈͌͌̇͋͗̔͗̏͒͆̓͌̌̏̇̊̈́̀̓̈́̈̆̿̀́̐̈́̈́͌̆̇̄͆͂̎̆̌͂̊͋̈́̾̉̓̊͌̊̈́̏̀͋̂̅̅͐̌̅̃̔̈͗̿̾̓̏̌̈́́̈͐̋̃̄̔̾̅̾́̓̍͑̂̆̂̄̀̓̑̉̓͑̇̆̐͒̎̆̽̔̀͂̑͌̒͋͑͊̉̓̐͋̿̃̇̇̉̌͐̾͒́̄̀͑̊͂͆̎͗̓̀͑̎̔̆̆͐̇̋̽̾̾̈̎̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̸̨̨̢̡͕̹̠̺̣͈̘̮͚̳͉̠͈̳͖͍͚͕̺̳̘̠̜̗̮̣̬̘͚̜̟̘͇͓̟̳͓͔̤̝̲̟̲̙̝̂̋̎̈́̋̿̃̈́̈́̾̈́̍̉̉͋͊̀̽̋͆̓̊̍͒͋͐̿̅̍͌͗̚͘̚̕͜͝ͅơ̸̡̧̧̛̖̟̯͈̬̙͇̝̲̪̳̱͓̺̻͇̹̹̖̪̘̱̯͙̺̋̀̽́̂͌́͒̉̏̀̽̉͑̅̔̀̌̑͋̈́͑͑͛̇͒̀͑̓͋͌̅̀͑͗̊͌̀̍̌̀̄̽͂̈̔̔̀̋̍̇̋̾̒͗̒̑̔̓̐̉͊̂̂̎̍̒͌̄͌̓̿̊̋̾͛͛̉̏̑̇̓̄̓̑͂̑̈́̈́͐̀̈́̀̈́͂̿̈̔̑̾͋͐̽̌́̆̆̈́͐́̀̏̉̃̈́̈́͛̋͊͊́͗̎̽͌̓̔̃̅͒̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅw̷̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̨̨͓͈͎͖̭̤̹̰͚̺̳̻͚̻̖̱̳̘̤̬̞̞̮̜͎̲̭̙̬͈̮̙̻̤̠̣̹̺̝̹͖̟͓̹͈̗̼͓͇̻͕̻̲͓̺͈̦͕̟͓̰̙̯̭̪̥͎̺̭̜̰̰̪͇͉̖̣͙̦̖̺̦̞̩͖̰̟̜̘̳̹͖̗̭̺̗̮̓̾̔͑̐̀͆̾͋̏̃̄͐̆̔́̅̆̋̒̆̋͛̆̓͆̎͌̅̍̃̉̎͗͘̚͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̫̺̪̰̖̯̤̯̠͉̣̼̦͈̝̮̯̜͙̺͙͓͍͔̣̤͍͈̻͈̳̻̤̭͍̹͓͍̲̞̳̮̘̖͕͉̙̳̪̣͈̼͚͔͖̭͈̥̹̙͙̜͇̻̠̮̞̙̩͉̫͉̹̗͉̖̭̗͔̟̣̲̀͑̓͆̽̄̎̌̓̅͌͆͋̈́̊̒̽̀͛̈̊̍̃͋͛̽̀͂̉̏̐͋̋̌̒̅̄̈́̇̀̿͆͋͋̌̌͋̀͋̍̇̿̇̉̋́̀̂͊̂͊̈́̆̏̈́̇̽̂̋̏͛̓̏̿̓̔͗͛̈́̏͐̃̐͛͌̀̏̔̔̔͌̏̑̎͒͊̄̈́̌̄̆̔̍͗̊̆̏̉̈́̋͛̏̂̽̃̓̄̐̂́̽̋̐̾̂̾̏͆͛͋̑͌̓͐̃͊̄̽͂͋̇̓̂̽͗́́̃͆̓̉̉͗͆͑͒͊̆͐́̒͛̾̈́̂͐́̀̎̈́̑̔̑̈̾̅̋̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅw̷̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̛̘̫̪͎̺̞͉̮̝̭̖̻̼͉̖̲̳̘̯̹̙̗̻̺̼̻̞͚̮̱̦̮̘͉̻͈̥̠̥̠̺̥͖͔̣̲̱̯̳̞̝̱͔̪͎̮͇͕̙̩͖̥̺̙͍̖̞̘̣̰̭͈͓̱̮͚̩̩̗̘̼̤̥͓̤͉͔̰͍͔̖͍̙̥̮͇͈̦̠͕͓͍̭̳̭̟̹͛̏̏̒̿͒̍̈́̃̀̔̀̊̄͑̓̿͒́̌͊̋̓̇͛̈́́̓͊̅̈́͂́͐̌̄̋̄̔͒̌̉̀̇̈́̀̈́̈́̌̊͐͂̑̏̌͆͗́̆̆̒͆̈́͊̄̓̂̋̔̚̕͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̵̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̡͔̦̫̫̼̦̠͖͇̟͔̼͖̼̠̩͇̹̪̘̼̗̹̪̠͖͈̺̤͇̘̺̯͉̘̤̥̭̗͉̘̲̗̳̲̜̘̟͍̭͍͎͇̟̘̖̰̪̘͇̰̱͍̞̬̯̺͇̰̣̝̗͓͖̝̳̫̦̹̣̺̞̞̪̯̯̗̟͎͍̯̲̼̰̳̥̻̲̲͚̯̯̘̙̘̼̣̱̠̝̻̳̰̪̞͙͉̻̗̺̞̣͕̼͇̲̯̥̲̱̮͎̱̤̼̮͈̲̯̤̦̪͉̱̦͂̀̋̽̿̋͐̎̀̑́́̓̈͑͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̶̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͎̬̭̬̮̮̝͍̝̗̯̠͚̟̥̠̤̦̤̫͔̖͖̼̞̣̘̝̬̦̩̞̼̬͈̼̙̥̞̼͉̦̭̜̬͖̗̺͖̘͉̬̱̜̱̺̬̭͇͍̟̗͍̣͍̲̲̟̘̟̩̞͕̗̞̹̰̜̯̟̩̖̱͖̗̙̞̦̥̪̙͎̯̘̘̻̫̪̟̤͎͙͕̳̖̗͈̗͇͙̤͍͙̩̮̖̘͕̝̤̲͙͎͙̙̺͖̩̳͈͉̙̭̰͉̲̗̪̮̩͖̙̝̰͍͔͕̞̺͙̫͉̭͎̳͍̔͗͂̎́͌̒̃̑̔̽̇̎̈́̊͒́̈̊̈́̍́̇̅̏̇͋́̎̌͛͛̀͊͂̃͋̀́̈́̂̒͂̒͋̊͐̌͂͗̔́͆͐͐̂͑̅́̓͑̃̃̅̈̌̀̆̐̉̿͐͋͛̀̒̎̾̇̀͛͊̽̄̽̑̀̃̽̈́̇͐̈́̅́̍̅́̉͂̀͋̈̓̄̉͗͒́̐̿̑̋̿͗͌̏̒̈́͂͂̆̀̾̉̓̇͐̇̆̀̎̍̋͊̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̡̨̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͚̖̤̘͙̤͔̤̬̱̰̭̫͕͓̜͉͉͍͔͉̼̳̰̹̦͙̣̞̹̤͙̞̣̟̞͈̖̭̜̲̬̭̫̳̥̺̱̱̻̹̭̙͕̳̮͖͚̰̹̭͓̫̈́͑̅̐̓͋̆͊̅͐͆̇͂̋̒͐̿͑̀̋̍͗͛͗̀̄̅̈́́̉̂̏͋̈́̓̏͊̊̓̀̀̀̌̏̽̌̎͋̾̽̓̓̇͂̏̅́̓̿̐̂̓̀͒́͋̂̓̒̎̈̂̂͛͂̿̌͛̀̽́́̑̓̑͌̑̃̋̑̑̈͊̇͒̔͛̓͌͑̈̈́̀̊͑̈̅̾͌̉̽̍̓̃̄̿͒̈͆̊͋̆̍̃̍͌͑͋́͋̃̂̆̒̀̏͌̑̏́́̅͛̉̍͗͆̀̓̀͂̉͊̄͛͌̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̧̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̛̛͖̗̘̜̝̰̳̭̗̳̠͚̥̟̰̹̮̻͓͈̝̻̞̘̼̤̱̩̞͈̠̬̮̱̪̹̝̘̬̮͙͓͔̘̭̤̻͉̰͔͚͎̯̩͙͈̟̼̣̙̥̹̱͙͇͓̳͇̖̞̪̯̰̥͍͚͉̦͔͔͕͕̼͎̣̦̥̜̤̖̥̪̱̣͓̖̰͉̰̮̞͈̻͇̗̘̘̘͍̞͖̺̮̦̗͇̭̲̟̪̞̤̘̣̞̮̗̠͉͕̼͉͕̬̯̥̝͚͍͓̝͙̝͇̗͍̩̗̬̭̹͈̼͙̣̲͎̙̬͕̠͚̲͖͚̤̘̬̹̙̺̽̇̀̎̀͋́̆̈́̀̂̏͑͗́̒̒͒̔̽̑͋͆̒̽͗͑̿͐̐̊̆͘̕̚͜͜ͅ"̷̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̧̛̰͕̲̦̺̥͈̥̬̺̹̼͎̲̣͔̭͕͉̯̤̻̦̦̩̱̳͎͓͔̭̜̰̖͇̹̖̺̳̹͕̟͎̲͙̩̘͈̗̞̱̳͙̰̬̣͕͇̦̫̖̪̜͎̙̤̟̰̣͇̦͎͖̣͖͍͉̻͚̖͚̞̱̟̜͖̦̩͎̺̫̰̖͖̦̱̗͔̞̜̞̥͚͉̰̻͓̺̮͓̥͎͓̪̯͓͕̝͓̘̍̆͊͐͂̂͆̌̅͂̿̇̈́̌̔͋͂̉̆̍̈́̐̾͗̈́̾̀̋̽̌̏̊͂̄͒̅͌̄̆͆̐̈́́͂̐̋̊͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̨̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̳̞̦̞̜̣̣̯̞̯͉͔͉̜̝̦̘̲̺̖̲̦̯̣̯̞̠̲̝̼͓͈͉̞͙̟̬̝̯̼̭̺̥̮̣̙̮̰̳͇̲̘̪̪̠̠̟̲̮̞͇̟͈̲͉̦͉̹̿̃͌́̿͛̋̂̄̄̋̆̈́̅̈́̅̉̊͛̏̒̅̇̐̈́͒͒͐̓̚͜͜͝͝ ̶̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̛̜͈͖͎̟͖̣̪̥̳̩̪̹̝̠̮̭̫̝̯̤̭͔̩͔͕̬͕͍̗͈̰̥̫͖͖̝͕̱̫͈̖̞̺͚̹͇̳̥̠͚͙̜̱̬̯̳̥̣̟͓̟͎̫̺̹̤͉̪̰͇͇̳̞̲͈͍̮͓̥̹͔͇͖͇̳̗̫͕͉͓̼̗͍̤̻̤͈̖̱̤͉͎̮̖̹̫̰͕̜̺̱̘͍̪̼̘͚̼̗͙̫̻͓̪̜̘̫̻͙̫͕̯̰̞̺̩̻̲̜̻̋́̇͐̊̊̌̈̒͊͛͒͋̉̅̓̍̂̏͂͆̉́͆̾͂̈́̋͒̀̅̋̃̏̑̏̒̏͛̅̈́̃̀̂̒͒̓̏̈̆̀̍̉̽̒̇͐͂̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̷̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̫̟̦̤̤͈͖͙͙͚͓̞̳̱͕͔͚͈̗̼̹̘̯̬̖͓̤̣͇̳̤͔͈͉̝̜͇͎̬̜̙̹͕͔̪̠̟̦̰͓͓̰͇̺̜̗̦͍̳̩̥̺̘̯̥͙͎̅̓̃̐͑̀̏͑̇͋́̃̅͛͒͊̽̂̑͌͌̍̊͆̇́͋͊́̿͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̜̙̪̜̯͎̣̤͉̹͍̞̯͕̥̺̬͙̙͔̬̫͈͈̪̫̣̣̦̮̘̠̝͔̪͇̺̗̰̣͖̟̩̭̥̞͈̳̞̤̫͍͈͈̖̻͈̠̦̲̩̥͖̺͎͎̟̩̙̝͎̤͇̜̻͖͍̦̫̪̫̹͕̤͎͉̙̼̮͎̩̬̞͎̰̹̣̙͕̝̥͖̟̯̦͖̼̰̱͓̠͚͕̰͉̮̘͚̗͉̬̦̞̬̜͕̞͍̩̱͖̙̮̼̮̥̳̬͕̞̼̠̱̖̎̈͒̓̿͑̅̒̂̒͗̈́̂̏̄́̏̍͒͌̔͊͐͋͊͑̋͗̐͒̈́͂̀͂̇̏̿̒͌̇̅͂̆̒̅̃̀̀̔̔̀͑̀̎͛̓̃̃̆̈́̔̏͋͂͑̄̽͊̋̋̀͛̀̄̈̇̊̔͌̒̔̾͗̀̍͊́̑͆͛̒̉̒̈́̌́͌̉͛̈͌̎̈̑̀͐̈́̓́͊̌̀͑͐̊̌̑͋̊̓͐͋̊͒̊͆͂̿͐͑͂̽̐͂̀̀̋̆̃̓̀͆̒͐̀̆̎͂̑̈́͗̇̉͊̿̎͊͆̃̓̍̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̵̡̢̨̢̡̫̼̥̗̱̬̬͎̟͚͈̙̞̩̯̜̩̟̩͈̜̦͕̤̫̲̮͙̤̬͓̹̞̹͙̜̏̉͌̓́́̆͊̐͋̽́̌̇͜͜ͅ'̵̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͚̗͇̠̘̝̩͈͇̬̺̪͙̩̪̪̪̯͙̬̱̗̼̙̯̭̹͓͖̪̫̹̭̘̼̲̙̣͉̙̮̻̙̞̟͙̥̗͔̦̪͕̼̠̤͔̞͕͔͚̖͓̮̺̞̝̞͓̤̪͙̖̪̯̱͈̭̲̤͈̲̩͎̳̖͓̬̰̞͓͕̗͕̹͎̼͚͉͕͈͔̼̺̗̩̹̬͚̰̤̝̼̪̤̲͙͖̪͈̹͚̗͕̳͎̤̤̫̰̖͛́̎͑̍̇͗̀͛͆̀̓͂̑͒̌̋͂̀̓̀̇͛̍͒̀͋̔̈̓̇͐̈́̌̃̏̌̈́̑͋̍͆̀̽̋͒̌̄͗̓͂́̃͌͗̅͐̆́̓͒̎̀͊̈́̇̔̈̒́̌̉̽̐̿̌̒͛̏̈́̔́͌̆͆́̀̒̇̓͊̀̿͗̏̓͊͛̋͋͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̵̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̟̪̹͈͔̤̗͎̦͖̱̖̳̹̟̲͉͓͖͓͓̞̱͇̦̫̪̥̯͈͚͙̲̜̻̮̩͚̮͉͚̮̥̙̞̹̟͉̙͇̳͙̻̹̝̳̩̯͓̠̘͓̠̙̦̭͓͖͚̼̲͇̲̤͈̘͖̭̝̹͈̹̪̞͇͎̩̞͔̩͙̰̰̮̰̥̦̲̟̠̞̻̬̤̺̝̟͓̺͇̤͈̫̬͍̙̫͇͚̗̭͕̬̘̱̠̩̱̭̼̟̖͚̟̥͖̙͓͔͕̻̺̖̙̬͍͚̘̯͚̯̫̱͎̻̩͇̜̯̓̌͗̊̆̃̈̀̔̀͛̍̑́̂̓́̓̓́̀̈̒͛̎̽͌̎̐̃̍̿͒̒͒̀͌̊͒͛̈̈́̂̀̓͆͆͋̃̂̒̌̃̽͊̂͊̓̉̆̓̂̓̓̿̓̀̽͗̈̓̐̽̂̀̾͊̋͑̿̍̇̾́̆͒̽̌̊̒̌̌̄̀̾͒͂̈́́̈́̅̏̂̈́͑̈́̎̎͌͐̑́́̂͆̐̏́͊͑̈́͋̈́̎̈́͛̌̀́͗͊̂̿̀̓͂̀͌̓̽̿͋̉͆̽̌̊̓́̈́̊̑̀̌͌̆́̿̽͛͛̓́͛̋̅̈͊̀̄͒͌͒̔̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͇̟̳͍̞̦̘̥̤̥̺̹̘̾̀͗̀͊̄̾͋̅̋͆́̓̓̊̾̽̓̾͋͂́̀̆͌͑̐̈́͗̌̇̿̽͊̈́́͋̓̈͌̀̾́̽̍̒̀͒̌̐͗͑̈́̃͒̈́̽̆͌́̈̄̈́͗̒̇̀̽͋͌̀̈̽̈́̈́̍̌͆͂̉́̅́͌̒̑̉̃̂͗̿̂͗͂̒́̈́̒͐̅̊̂̒̏̒̑͆̓̏̅̃͊̐̑̂͑͆̐̎͋̾͊̃̽͂̋͒̄̐̆̉͐̃͒̽̆̇͊̆͛̈́́̔̆͑̍̀̈́̎̎̉͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ǩ̶̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̱͕͚͕̫̟̻̤̗̱̱͓̭͔͍̹̱̞̺̦̳͔̟͔̫͓̬̥̠̙̪͇̙̻͖͙̥̟̮̥̻̜̮̲̦̳̦̬̳̻̟̼̻̮̜͙͍̯͇͈̖͉̜̺͈̤̗͉͇͓̯̻̳͓̬̪̖̟̭͇̪͕̣̘̟̮̜̪̞̝͉͚̬̯͙͓͓̩̭̙̺͙̠̹̫͇͕̬͙̰̯̹͙̥̹͚͕̦̜̮̬̬̜̦̫͈̦̤̘͇̘͙̙̼̣̰̜̣̺͙͎̦̰̫̹͕̩̬̩̤͈͉͉̯̞̼̥͕̥̯̫͉͎̻͔͊̂́͂̆̊͒̈̈́͊͆̆͒̓̔̈́̆̍͛̽̈́̍̍̄̇͋͗̂͒͌͛̋͛̈́̑̄̓̇̈́̎̏͛̐̓͑̐̈̿̍̽͐̓̌̏̍͌͌̇̄̍̆̑͌͆̍̿̎̀̅̓̎̋̈͗̊̋̀̈́̂̓͗̒̍͑̔͌̑͑͊̔͊̅̏̏̾̊͒̽̊̈́̋͆̎̉̆͌̉̒̓̌̈̈̃̅̈̒͒͂̉̓̅̈́̇̈́̑͌̇̽̃̈̒̃̍̂̊̿̇̈́͗̓̄̋̒̈̋̈́̆̓̅̑̃̿͛̽̆̃͒̉̔͆̀̔̃̿̒̉̈̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̡̧̬̞͇͈̱͇̙̖̻̯̝͚̥͈͎͉̫̿̀̅͊̈́͛͌̍̋͌̄̀͒͋̈́̎̑͒̚̚̚ờ̴̡̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̛̪̤̯̘̟͓͚̬͎̦̠͕̜̖͎̙̭̦̝̘̱̟̖̘̯̮̦̥̠̳̹̗̮͈̲̙̟̖͕͚̰̺̗͕̮̮̩̭͓̻̞͖͈̫͓̙̰̼̟̩̬̝͔͕̥͍̼̩̺̖̠̥̙̹̣͔̯͙͔̰͈͖̳͓̫͉̖͇̗̖̝̻͍̯͙̲̥̩͍̺̗̙̦̺͍̲̥̦͔̻͕̞̲̟͕͖͙͙͕̙̼̹̺̳̰̮͇͈̣̫̳͇͈̯̭̬̬͔̰̠̱̹͇̠̟̼͍̜̰̖̼̫̪͇̻͚̤̘̣͕͖̼̟̩̦̤̥͍̱͈̯͓̠̰̫̱̅̈̓̅̔͌͗̈́̀̔͊͂̈́̂̈͊̾̓͊͊̀͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅw̶̢̨̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̥̜͖̗͔̞̤̦͕̗͖͙͎̜̮͕̼͚̣̰͍͈͖̬̟̳̤͕̩͈̼͍͖͎̠̰̙̲͚̬͎̰̻͓̹̠͙̯͙͉̘̪̼̠̮̭͕͍̗͋̈́̉́̈́͊͑͑̿́͗̍̀͌͌̄̿̽͗́̎̂͌͊̈́̅̄͒̎̋̅̑̾͂̄̔̽͊̉́̉͌̋̈́̀̄͗̈́̾́̌̄̓͗̽͐̍́̐̽̀͊͊̈́̍͆͒̋̿̃͆̊̓̑̆̀̆͑̂͌̑͆͗̈́̊͑͆̂̽́̈͒̽͌̔́̌͂͑̋͗̏͂̏͒͆̽̊̿̉̿͂͊̅̾̆͑̽̾̒͛̏̿̈́͂̿̀̉̓̒̎̍̎͗̌̐̍͐̏̊̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̛̛̤̳͕͕̜͉͉̥̞̘̘̝̳̲̖̩̱̹̬̪̞͖̭̼̯̪̜̜͙̬̖̹̯͓̘̟͚̤͈̰̳̣̤͉̹̖͚͔̘̰̘̲̣̞̰̠̝̻̙̳̤̘̜̭̬̎̾́̒̌͐̾͆̔̔̋͒̏͒͒̑̅̈́̓̄̓̿̈́͒̋̊̑̍̓̐̒̋̾̄̇̉̒̎̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅw̴̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛͖̮͎̯̬̙͓̠̱͇̭̙̖̺̮̥̳͚̖̤̯̻͔̯̫̥̠͓͇̫̟̮̩͉̮͇̻̹̗̜̼̱͓̲͙̼͖̣͉̦̣̭̟͉̺̠̹̪̟̖̦̣͙̪̳͔͎̞͎̘̘̯̲͈̥̹̺̪̹̤̼̝̬̟̬̝̦̝͖͓̘̩̬̞̞̲̪͚̠̟̰̭̹̹̻͇̯͇͓̠͉̳̻̱̹͕͙̹̻̫̯̲̞̜̠̤̮̤̥͓͓̭͚̬̬̻̺̭̦͚̖͖̙̬͈̘͍̹͔̙͕̖̣̺͓͎̜̟͉̺̘̹̖̳̤͙̞̺͓͔̘͕̹̺͕͙͍̞̌̐͒̌̃̃̊̒̍̔́̈͌̏̈́̀̍͛͊̅̒̑̑̏̾͗̒̇̋͑͋̈́̋̊͋͆̉̏̈̔̇̓͌̈́͌̍͆͗̈̒̆̏́͋̑́̇̍͛͌̎̄͆͊̍͌͌̇̿̌̓̒̀̀͆̿̓͌̈́̆̐͗̎̓͆̔̂͛̓̄͑̓̐͊̂̔̈́̃̆̉́̐̑̎̎̆̅̃̾̽̃̅̓͊̓̄͛̅͑͋̒̃̓͆̀͐̂͒̊̀̔͒͊͑̑͑̄̆̄̀͑́̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̼͉͈̤̰͉͉̘̘̤̺͕̰̙͖̪̹̫̯͙̺̥̪͈̺̯͔̳̮̤̲̤̲̦̖̻̘̩̭͇̦͉͇̟̳̫̞̭͔̗͈͔̙͖̩͔̙̹̰̫̗͙̝̳̘̱͖̗̺͈͍̞̩̞̥̥̱̥̺͚͇̱͆́̏̑͋͊́͋̈́̓͊̅̈́͋̑́͂̇̀̈́͂͊͆̈́̇̄̈́̏̈́̐̇͒̇͋͊̅͊̑̃́̏͂̉̽̀̐͗̐̅̒̀̀̔̒̿͊͒̒̌̂̒́̀̎̄̏̋́͌͂̀͐̃͒̌͊͒̓͑̇̔̏͑̆̃́̀̀̏̐̒̎́͋̓͌̀́̈̓͒̓̽͗̇́́̍̀͊͋͑͊́̈́͂̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̸̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̼̞͍̪͓̳̦̪͚̮͈̻̪̤͚̞͙͇̥̲͖͈̥̹͖͉͍̺̺̯͍̺̫͖͕̫̜̺̩̪̳̳̳̘̮̜͕̪͉̫̱͙̯͍͉̣̱̺͎͉̼̖̰̘̰̮͎̦̮̝̜̣̙̣͈̻̪̫̟̤͇̪̫̼̲̱̱̝͙̮͈͕͉̜̻̭̥̙̘̩̩͙̹̝̯̙̰̳̟̹̖̯̖͇̻̞̮̘̥̳̩͙͍̤̤̟̖͓̞̦̗̤̱͉͙̮̼̙̗̳͕̩̰͔̺̝̰͇̓̿̏͊́̓̽̏̂̾̄̍̓͋̊͑̍̄͑̍̍̉͑́́̍̽̈́̌͑̃͆͆̃̈́͑͗͗͒͆̽̾̅́͛̌̄́̊͌̿̿͛̄͆͑̂̍͒̎̄́̑̈͌̔̋̍̆̓̓̏͊͂͐͊̍́̇̍̉͒́̓̓͆͌̏̃̄̉̽̄̽̾́͑̃̓͒̊̾̆̿̒̾̉̓̅̅͑̃̒̎̈́̈́̀͂͌̆͊̓̾̓͛͛́̍̑̂̓͛̊̉̽̀̈͑̔̒̓̃̆̐͐̈̐͗͌̌͗͗̐̓̏͂̓̔̔̆̑̃̉̊̄̑͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̭̝̭̼̗̙͉̬̫̠̠͎͓̟̗̜͈̯̟͍͍̘̪̮̰̪͔̻̟̗̪͈̫̦̖͕̜̼͕͖͙̰̺̮̼͎̲̺̰͙̺̮̘͉̬̬̭̖̲͕͎̳̲̠͙̝̳̻̜̪̘̣̩͚̬̠̗͙̳͕̩̠̜͕͖̦͇̫̦͙̬̭̺̞̬̠̮̞̟͈̱͖͙̥̠̭̙̱̳̤͚̟̰̯̻̰͓̯̫̟̪͖̝̰̺̫̙͉͙̩͓̹̼̺͈̥̖̝̘̹̣̠̘̱̙̘̝͇̪̖̙̣͔̖̞̯̻͇̃̏͐͗̿͋̓̀̀́͒͛͆̐̍̂̍͂̓̅̀̐̊͐͑͐̔̊́̌͌̀̽̐̊͐̈́̈́̍̓̾͌̈́̔̉́͐͊͂̅̈́̓̎̓̊͐͋͐̉̌̀͐͗́͋̿̍̆̂́̿͆́̾͋̋͐̇͊̏̒͊̐̓͛̏̊͊͐̅͛͂͂͐͊̎͂̒̅̍͑͐̇̂͗̔͆̆͒̍͊̑͗̐̊̅̎̓̍͊̌͑͗̎̂̑̓͋͐́͗̊͐͑͊̌͌̅̀͋̍̾̉̆̈́͋̋̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̛̛͇͕̭̗̼͚̤̠͈̹̳͕̣̥̫͎̗̬̥͈̟̰̦͉̮̲̝͍͙̘̘̤͚̯̹͚͈̻̘͔͉̫̗͕̮͈̰̥̲͍͖̜̯͉̝̻̣̬͙̭̣̤̪̰͚̙̖͎̖̠͖̲͙̲̥̙̦̦̞̱̯͍̱̜̺̝̟̘̲͕͉͓̻͇̮̗̺̱͖͍̘̰̩̯̱̣͚̞̰̗̮͉͖̰̞̲̫̳͍̳̥̯͎͉̙̲̱̜̣̹͔̰͕̥̙͖̱͓͎̘̥̜̖̬̝͓̠̪̣̩̰̠͔̺̠̪͍͖̪̥̮͌̍̈́̋̈́̐͒̓́͗͆̉̉͒͋̑͑̒͊̆̎̀̈̆̅͊͆̈́̿̄̌͌̅̿͂͌́̄̐̌̈́́̔̽̉̌͐̃̌͛̉̉̑̅̿̀̔͐͑͐̑͑͆̊̀̅͗͑̌͑̊͛̌̐̈̽͋͗̀̔̈́͋̂͂̾̔̀̆̀́̉̐̊̽͋̀̓̆͊̈́́̃͑͑̂̇́́̅̈́̑̈̈́̈̑̀͒́͒̆̏̃́̋͌̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̻̭̞̻̤̱͉̠͍̭̪͕̩̹̤̖͖̳̖̩̰̱̞̠̥̹͉̭̳̪̪̩̖̹̪̥̬̪̗̯̝͔̜̙̺͈̱̙̦͚͓̬̪̹̪̻͈͔̬͈̘̩͖̞̙̲̫̟̣̲̩̯̟͍̰̬̝̹̫̤̙̮̙̟͍̮͔͚̯̭͍̹̤͚̮̖͈̟̘̺͕̭̗̮̲̘̦̞̯͈̹̱̟͔͈͈̝̩̙͚̣̟̹̫͎̘̖̬̜͖̪͍̫̫̮͇̘͉͈̞̭͖͎͇̏́͂̿͐̐̂̂̓̋̀͂̀̉̓͌̒͊͑͐̏͋̿͋͗̍́̄̓̈́͌̀͛̿̽̔̉̾̃̏̈́́̃̉͆̅̐̏̒̃̾̊̋͋̇̇̆͐̑͂̋͒̐̓͊̎͌̃͊͗̊̆̔͋̓̋̊̌́̊̏͆̃̌̅́͂̈́̋̉̉̓̈́̽̓́̾̅̄̏̎̿̐̓͋̒̒͐̉̋̅͂̇̾̓̋̃̀͊͐̑͆͒̏̅͆͒̉̽͂̏̿̌͒̿͛͊̄͌̓̂̎͋́̄̔̂̂̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̤̤̞͙̞͓͕̻̟͚̫̝̮̹̰̥̫̥͖̙̮̮͍̽̎͋͒̒͑̈́̍͛̀̂͑̋ͅͅe̴̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̠͉̟̮̖͇̦̠͖͎͍͕̜͔̼̫̦̺̬͎̼͚̗̭͕̥̺͍͍̤̹̠͎̱̰̥̠͉̟̮͖̤͕̥͈͙͚͇̣͚͔͈͉̼͙͉͖͎͖̤̲͙̱̗̮̰̜̫͕̬̼͚̠̭͇͖̪̬̤͖̱̘̜̜̫̰̳̤͖͇͕̺͇͕̪̱̠͉̠͍͙̫̳̪̩̣̋̅̓̉̈́̎͊̆́͌͑̔̈́͋͋̽̈́̍̍̎̀͂́͒͗̽̀͐̋̿̆̾́̎̈́͗̾̐͂͂͑͌͒̈́̃̊̈́͗̓̄̓̽̿̅̽̔́̀͌̈́̀̔́̃̍̀̆͐͌̄̃͌͌̔̒͆̔̎͗͌̇̓̐̐̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̛̛̗̼̗̣͔̣̣̤͉͍̪̻̼̗͇͎̙͙̰̙̣̗͔̟͈͎̩̩͚̠̮͉̹̬̭̜͎̠̙̭̠̖̼̹̞̝̯̻͍̻͓͎̦̩̰͍̭̞͇̝̜̣̠͙̗̫̖̠͔̺̹̥͕̮̪̼̠̼̣̣̼̰̱̻͕͕̟͚͍͚̙͎̣̮̫͖̭͚͙͙͕̠̗̭̦͎͔̥̰͍̻̞̰̭͉͙̹͚̱͙̭̭̝̩̈́̊̽̓̏͂̀͐̿̈́͑̂͗̊̾̍̆́̋̋̾͐̀͗̌͐̀̔͛́̒̇̎͗̾̈͋͋̑̈́̀̈́͛̈́̋̋̄̾͐͌̈͛̌̿̄̈̀̋͑̆̐́̃̔̑̓͊͒̆́̑̓̄̊̃́̓̀̂̑̓̇͆̍̂̓͆̄̆̄̿̐̆͑̓͛̿͗̋͂̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̧̧̧̛̛͚̜̰̻͕̫̭̻͔͔̹̦̫͚̖͚̰͚͉͉̹̩̰͓͔̹̱̺͙̝͓̖̱͇̭̲̮͔̮̲͕̲̫͈̯̝̹͔͙̺̹̻͉̰͎͖͎̬̝̦͔̗͓͓̲̞̳̫̙̱̲̱̼͇̤̮͔͙̮̹͈̘̺̘͚͖̻͚̤̞̤̮͖̗̠̼̔̾̅̈́̓̈̃̽͌̐̋̇̆͑̊̎͑͌̏̆̋͋͑̐͋̓̏͗̈́͒̋̎̈̓̇̏̀́͑͐̿̈́͒͛͗̀́̈͒͗̄̆̄̿͋̀̀̄̋͊̀̂̔̆͛̔͗̊͂̿̈́́̿̊́̎̈́̓̎̀͊̃͋͂͊̾̓̓̏̇̈́̽̿̀̑̅͐̄̉̓̑̈́̅͑̇̉͋̑̈́̀̍̃́̀̈͊̓͗̈́͗̑̅̈̾̈́͌͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅa̷̢̛̛̛̛̠͕̝͙̜͓̘͎̘͔͎͓̱̘̋̌͂́̈́̊̊̎̐̅̈͂́̑́̊͑̾̂̿̈̌̔̑̿͒̅̊̏̇̆̎̂͗͛̉̔̑̽͋͌̐̽̒͐̏͆̀͋͒̇̍̒̋̈̊̽͐̃̒̓́̈́̍̇͋̔̑̈́̅́̓̈́̽̒̈͐̊̈́̊̀̏͋͑̏́̌͗̄̃̇̈́̾͛̋̽̒̑͋̀͌̏͋̂̎̃̈́͊̆̓͛̌̀̈̿̑̀͊̄̿̋́̀̃̌͗̆̂̒̀̍̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ỵ̵̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̮̦̖̳̗͓͓̘̘̻͔͕̜̫̥̝̫̗͇̦̝͇̯̥͚̦͙͕͉͕̞̦̼̪̖͖̙̻̻͎̪͕̗͉̣͙͉̳̩͔͓̣̗͇͚̲͈̜̜̮̭͇̮̠̻̫͖̝̫̺̻̫͔͖̼̼̗̺͙̩͓͕͓̦̝̯̻͚͇̫̬͕̫̰̹͎͎͉̟̦̠̞͉̳̹̬̬̑̃̑̏̽͑̍͗̌̒̇̊̇̈́́̅̈́̌̃͐̾̐̀͂̐̓̇͊͆̑͌̌̀̍̀̄͑͋̍͐̓̀͛̍̄́̉́͂̿͂̔̅͐͋͗̈͊͋̔̃̂͒̔͗͑͌͋̉̔͆̍͗̾̀͒́̃̉̀̋͐̊̿͛̎̆̔́͋̄͋͛̓͗͐͐́̊̿̈́̅̇̇͛́̽͛͗̎̏͗̇̀̆̀̋̒͐̇̍́̿̇͒̅͌̈́̂̅̒̎͒̄̓̆̓̐̀̾̂̀͐́͛̓̆̋̽͛̇̈͛̋̋̊̎̈̊̆̋̄̅̀͐͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̶̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̗̠̗͓̘̯̼̬̳̩̪̠͍̼̮͙̮̗͈͇͙̹̭̣͉̗̤̲̪͖͔̪̩͈͈̳̳̯̯̲̹̻̖͖̤̖̪̖̳͈̻͕̼̹̖͖̳͙͔̰̖̠̝̭̰͙̳̞̲̟͕̰͓̜̙̯̤̱̖̮̘̻̹̜̜͎͖͈͉̠͔͉̙͕̲̙̞͉͕̝̳͍͓̮͚̮͖͉̮̥͙̟͔̖̳̙̞̼͍͕̣̪̫͉͙͈͖͍̜͇̻̼̠̘̤̳̺͔͖̏͆̾̑̃̐͋͊͆͛͌̀͂̄̀͆͋̏̅̉͒̔̏̿͋͌̌̋̉̾͒̀͛̎̈̍̿̍́̏̑̓͊̑̃̽͋̓́͊́̒̀̔̃̂̀̽͑̇̉̌̉̆̈́̀͆̅̑̍̅͐́̏͌̈́̈́̌̾̅̽̏̂͛̿͑̾̀̆͂͛̇̋̓͂̉͆̓̄͊͒̾̏̓̇͐̏́͊̎̀͋̽͒̅͋͋̀̈́́̈́̉́̍̇͗̅̐̾͌͆̾̍̄̇̒̎̌̃̄̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̤̫̰̱̬̥̝̩̭̬̟̭̤̫̹͚͈͔̪̮̹͕͇̱̟̪̦͕͚̘̼̠̫̦̞͉̖̭̰͓͖̝̫̤̬͇̻̺̙͙͚̗̻͈̝͇̳̪̜̣̙̗̣̙̗͙̥͚͈̝̩̩̗̙̘̪̼̯͓̩͖͊̂́̀̉̿̐́̀͛̒̀̈́͗̆̌̄̀̊͒̇̓̇̍̈́͐̊͐̃̅̈̂̓͂̋͑̒̒͛͑́̈̊̌͆̈́͂̔̾̾͗͋̀̈̄͑͛͆̍̃̐͋̎̀̈́̆͗̀̽́̍̆́̂͐́͂͒́̀̓͌͒̽̽̽̂̇̀̊̒̐̆̈́̑͋͂̊̋̎̂̒̈́̀̈́͐̽̈́́́̆̈́͛̀̎͊͑̈́̎̊̿̑̆̀̽̾̋̋̃͒́̉̋̾̈́̋̂̏͑̉̊̏͑̋̓́͒͛́͊̌̈́̏̄̏͋̊͌͆͒͛̓̾̅͗̑̿̀̂͂̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̰̞̘̩͖̪͈͍̝̟̪͚̣̰̙̰͍̞̫͔͈̦̞͓̞̪̳͇̘͔̻͖͎̣̺̂̓̅̿̆́̂̂̽̈́͂̑̈́͒̈́̀͑̐̔̾̅͊͐̾̑̉̽̃̐͑͐́̽͆̆̽̐̌̊́͂͂̓̽́̓̈́̂̂̋̊̔̔̈́̀̓̐͆̇̔͗̋́̓̇͒͆̑͑̋̽̄͌͌͆́͊̉͛͆͂̑̎̊̋̈̒͂̋̓̐́̄̔͐͂̈́͗̀̓̓̅̅̅͆͌͛͂͋̏͊̈́̒̅̌͐̅͑̿̉͒̾̐̂́́͆̍̏͑́̇͂̿̅͐͑̄̂͊̈͌͌͗͋̽͛̍̓̎͒͑̓̒̿̌̎̍͌̇̄͒̀́̀̌́́̿̇̑̏͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝"̷̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̡͉͖̯̝̠͖̩̻͔̣̺͙͇͍̣̣̺̜̟͈̲̻̻͈̩̪͇̥̥̯̗̤͍̮̬̪͚͈̜͍̭͕͚̝͕̹̤̺̲̗̱͍̘̩̤͍̩̲͔̜͈͖͖͍͙͚̺͇̭̲̳͓̪̬͉̫̯̰̯̯̥͓̘͎͔̖̮̘̯̹̙̯̗̰̠͕̼͇̲̭̞̱̙̗̙̺̭̩͇͎̳̪̫̯͕̜̠̭͖̗̞̳͖͓̻͔͗̎͐̎̂̈̒̌̋̔̐̈́̏̽́̉͒̀̑̈́̎̈́̂̐̐́̄̾̉̌̓̂̽̋͋̆̀̒͗͌͂̿͌̆̎̈́̂̓͗̒̌͒́̂̌͊͗̓̑͗̈́́̂̐͛͗̉͌͒̿͐̈̆́̈́̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅW̸̡̢̧̢̧̢̛̪̻̹̝̲̺͔̥̘̙̖̦̠͕̞̙̻͖͉͔͍̩͍̥̝̣̤̊̽ḧ̵̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛͖̱̜̮̲͎͎͇͖̭̯̼̜͚͇̹̹͍͓͕͇̰̮̥͖̞̠̞̗̯̲̰͕̻͚̫̬̗̳̲̥͍̜͍̟̥̺̻̣̝̗̬͖͈̪̜̥̫̟͕̻̻͌͌͋̈̀̑̄͛̈͋̾̈́͑̄̚̕̚͜͠͠͠y̵̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̖̟̘̭̰͎̮̠̼̦̟͚̺̟̺̟̬̱̦͔̩͓̲͇̱̦̟̳̖̪͔̗̗̪͖͕̯̜̥̞̻̰̰̮̬̹̣̟̭̝͙̼̺̗̣͕͔͖͔̠̤̹̳̦̩͕͕̥͓̘̤̙̜̖̤͓̰͇̜͇͈̹͙̳̼̩͔̘̩̺̰̙̖̖̮͇͓͉̤̘̺͖͙̻͚̳̻͎͉͓͗̊̀͛͊̑͊̍́̍̍̀̅̑̂̊̎̈́̄͐̋͑̀̈̒͂͐̆̈́͌͊̽̀̽́̈̎̓̔̓͒̅͋̇̏̎̔̍̓͐͐̏̅͛̍̃̊̀̑̒͂̈́̈̋̀̿̏̀͛̋͐̈́͒́̐̐̔͒̀̈́͌̿͂̋́̈̍͗̾̂͆̏͒̽̒́̓̄͌͊̒̋͒̔̂̈́̍̏̉̓́̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ?̶̡̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̧̡͖̣̯̤̺̜͓̠̺͖͍̱̟̹̭̝͙̯̙͎͕̲̬̝̦̼̜̱̣̪͕̹̼͎͈̼̜͙̝̰̼͎̫̭͚̺̠̬̖̣̺͎͔̘̯̹̩̝͔̗̦̣̖̘͕̳͇̜̤̹̙̣̗̞͔͔͓̝͈̩̤̮̣͕̯͈̥͙̻̱̫̺̤̭̟̙̱̞̲̰̮̪̜̦̥͇̼̝͔̺͚̺̳̘̞̘̙̣̺̪̖̮̗͎͎̠̪̘̼͈̠̪̺̭͎̖̗̥̘̺͚̬̘̬͈̜̻̦̤̤͕̞͔̼̭̺̞̠̼̼͍͓̦̜̦͎̝̰̝̠̬̟̞̩̞͈̼͈̝̻͍͍̩̜̍̇͛͛̌͌͌̿́͐̊͒̑̉͗̽͋̎́̐̓̆̋͂̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ"̶̨̧̠̯͇̳̟̲̪̯̼̝̫̹͔̜̰͚͓̤̳̳̆̽̊̌̎͂̌̿́̽̅͘͠͝ͅ  
̵̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̛̭̟͙̣͈̠͖͕̹̤̼̻̥͖̭̦̖͔̬͕̤͈̬̝͕͙̱͕͇͖̱͎̟̳͖̺͈͉̘̻͕͔̦̖̫̦̮͙̦̯̳̠̺͎̣̱̝̱̤̱̤̘̼̜͓̻̥̙̥̞͔͕͍͈̗͉̱̦̩̎͒͒͋̌͋̎̌͋̐̆͌̄͐̏̒́͐̑̈̉͌̏̐̓͐̿̃̐̀̐̾̿͒͋̌̐̅̔͂̏̽͆̌̀̅̍̿̓̾͛̓̎̋͌̇̕̚͜͜͜͠ͅ  
̷̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̛̜͔͚̣̹̤̠̣̟̟̪͈̟̺̞̰̘̗̼̯̳̼̹̱͍͉̻̹̲̬̘̪͉͍̺͚̟̖̙̖̜̩̬̜͎̦̹̲̼̙̠̻̝̪͓̙̖͎̙̲̠̭̪̟̜͚̗̖̭̩̫̥̘̮̭̜̪̬̺͉͚͉̱͚̦̹̙̘̩̬̥̜͙̱̝͈͙͈̙̫͙̜̲̲̟͉͚̙̙͎͙̝͍̪̫͓̬̠̜̈́̐̐̓̏̿̆̃͛̓͋̋̈́̈́̀̈́̉̆̈̑͛̿̀͋́̔͑̎̽̒͒̂̈́́͋̍̓͋͌̏̾͒̄̿͗͆̐͒̓̽̽͌̊̍̋̎̅͗̊̅̔͛̃̄̎͛̋̈́̅͆̈́̾̿̀͐̈́̆̆̐͑͛̐̌͒̎̍̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝"̸̨̛̛̛̖̥̫̠͉͈̯͋̅̑̉͂͑̿̒͊͋̈̄̈́̇̎͋̓̔̇͋͊̀̈́͛̀͛̊͐̾̀̓́́̆́͐̄͋̈̃̿̌͑̾́̈́̀͆̓͐̇͊͗̇̆̆̓̇̌̇̑̈́̋̌͒̇͛̎̉̑̀͛͊͆̈́͆̀̓̃̍̇̈́̂̀̔̂́͗́́̅̾̑̇̓̈́͋̎͋̄̊̈́̀͌̄̾̈́͐̈͋͂̏́͌̒̌̈́͐̅̑̑͌̓̐̀̄̏̒̅̐̆̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝B̴̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̛͙̦͚̗͔̲̥̫̝͙͉͇͇̝̮̮̗̬̰͖̹͔̠̮̺̻̫̪̫̖̙̜̼͍̜̮̭̺̯̯͖̺͚̺̫̘̱͉̮̭̯͓͈͉̦͔̦̯͈̣͇̩̠̦̪͎͍̗̩̪̜̦̟̭͖̱̙̘̰͇͈̞̳̠̮̖̘̗̥͍͈͕̪͎̪͚̬̯̲̩̗̗͍̞͎͖͚͚̟̖̹̣͓̼̫̗̘̺̟͔͙̰̳̝̠̘̙̘͉̮͙͈̱̥̞̖̱͖̦͓̟̞̩̠̤͔̞̩͍͔̩̙̺̻͉̤̱̣̪̭̙̣̘̳̹̦̟̤̓̊̽͆̒͑̎́̐͗̿̀̔̉̆͆̋̀͂͗̔̊̃̌̽̉̓́̋̀̃̓͌͒̿́͛̂̄̍͑̽͑͆̅͐͆͗̐͊̒̈̈̂̎̾̋̊͒͗̒̍̀̒́̇̂̂͂̀͊̑̀͆̈͒̎̀̂͌̓͛̂͂̅͂̏̈́͊̈̈̌̎̇̃̿̔́̆͊̓̍͛̃̀̇̌̄̏̆͐͐̃͋̐̏̏̇́̂̇̌̒͂͒̈͐̇̀̓̓̂͊̎̽̽̀̐͐͋̏̈́͂̈̊͑̾̊̋̍͛̐͂̀͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̷̢̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̛̬̰͈̣̭̳̟̻͚̱̖̗̘̩̬̫̘̞̭̝̬̣̻̰͈̥̜̺͎͍̹̟̮̫̝̲̹͔̘̬̦͔͉̬͚͚̠͖̗̼̟̝͔̥͍͔̩̲͉̰̥̭̯̝̬̦̘̹̦̟̦̱̬͔̞͈̫͕͎̦͖̪̪̯̤͚̱̱̼̫̠̖͍͓̤̰̫͕̩̖͎̘͚̪̤̩̮̯͓͖͔̜̰̖͇̜̟̱͈̰̖̫̖̟̺͇̪̯̯͔̤̮̯̜̪̝͎̤̰͓̲̭̤̹̰͕̘͎̞͍̖͔̠͚͇͍͈̱̗̯̦̩̙̳̙͋̿̃͗͐̾̋̔̏̂̉̈́̽͑̃̿͐̂̅̊̓͛͆̊̾̅͒͑̇̔͑͑͆̒̓͌͊̓͛̈̈́͒̽̎̆̅̓͋̓͐̈́͗͆̀̃̎̃̀̑̄̋́̓̐̈́̍́̍͐͆̉́͗̒͋͗́̃͗̇̈̈̃́̐̅͑́̈̈́͒̃͗̓͑́͊̐͆̑̇̐͑͑̃̃̓̈́̔̄͗̒̈̄͒̆̓͐͒̉̽͊̃͂͂̂̽̉͆̇̀̎́̄̌̽͛̈́́̏͒̓̂̓̽̏̃͊̈͊̌͛̊̏̂͗̌͂͊͌̾̽̉̀́͗̎̈̈̍͂͛͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̴̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̭̞̝̻̙̹̞͙̬̳͍̬̜̞̹̗̦̤̮͉̪͚͙͔̖͖̬̜̳̯͍̙͉͖̬̖̗͚͍͈͚̗͈̜̬͇̥͈̤͈̩̰̮̘̪͙̱̝͈̻̬̗̆̍́̍̈́̿̇̄̿̀̇̔̋̍̍̇̽́̈́̓͂̋̑̊̉̈́͗͂̎͊͊̍͒̄͊̏͛̽̈͒͂͛͛̅̏́̽͒̏̈́̏̿̇̊̅̀̌̀͊̅̾̒̀̑̀́̈̋̉̾͒͗̿̌͗̔̄͌̿̌͊̉̍̈́̽̔͑̆̂̋̐̐̒̾̅̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̵̡̡̨̨̧̧̧͉̱̪̖͇̥͇̼͍̪̯͖̙̹̦͔̫͉͕̮̬̜͕̩̪̝̭̲̦͇̯͙̞͈̣̳̲̱͉̰͔̲͓̣̰̦̬̩͓̲̲͈̪͕̥̞͓͕̩̣͚̫̥̰͈̘̖͗͌̑͌͑͗̅̃̃̈́̈́̍͆̏͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅư̵̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̖̩̼͙͇̘͎̬͓̬̠̙̟̭̺̤̫̟͇͈͔͎̞̬̣͖̘̱̥̱̻̤̰͕͕̬̼̜̝͕̩̗͇̔̂̍̊̔̀͂̇̊̅́̀̂̊̃̄́̈̾̏́̋͆́̆̀̎̀̊̑́̈̈́̀̽̋̍̆͌̾̑̃̈͂͒͋͐́̆̒̾̿̿̅̿͐͒̈́͗̎͋̃̓̒̏̀̔͐͌͗̇̇́̈́̎̉͐̿̾̑̆̀̎̄͆͊̈́̈̈̾̒̔͐̓̽̀̓̽̔̿̒́̔̓̃͌͐́̈̓̔͂̾̒̽̉͊͂̊̎̿͊̓̍̌̃͊̈̆̈́͑͐̇̍͋̈́̂̆̉̽͊́̍̉̋͗̏͌́̈́̄̉̊̈̍́̄͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ş̴̱̹͕̟̯̖̬̩̥̻̥̜̻͇̣̣̹̮̲̼͈̥̦̠̤̹̠̝͔̠̹͕̝̭̻̫̜̫̗̙̗̰̥̥̟̭͍͇̤̯͗̉̓̏͜͜͠ͅe̷̢̢̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̛̥̜͖̙͙͈̩̩̳̠͍̠͈͕̯͓͓̼̗̻̬̹̤̦̮̱͕͚̱͎͇̥̫̖͕̩̩̩͈̪̫͕͖̠̣͖̝̮̯̠̗̹͈͔̦̻̰̭̮̙͍̼̯̺̙͚̫̞̤̦͇͔̜̜̖̟͚̹̺̳̫͎̜͙̪̮̣͍͓̜̱̝͙͇̳͑͂̓̽̐͒͑͋̾̌͗̏̈́͛̒̋̒̽̈͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͉͙̰̟̤̳̲̹̰̳̦͖̯̬̹̯̰͕͈̙̱̲̹͉͚͚͚̰̖͔̝̞̺̟̗̝̻̱͖̠̬̰̜̱̳͇̘̰͉̲͖̝̭̈́̄́̓̃͋͗̈́̃̍̒͊͛̉͋̊̆̑͗̐͋́͊̓̎͆̒̌͋̇́̔̌̒͆̉̓͊̈́̿̿̈́͊̔̎͋̇̒̂̆̏̉̂̉̒̀̊́̊͊̃̾͛͑̀̈́̏́͛͛̅̂̇̽̓̀͗̉̈͑̅̀͐̽̄̀͋̎̏͐̈̐̾́͊̍̇̏̊̃̽̊̽̓̎͋̆͌̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅI̷̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̖͇̯͉͎͈̟̰͖͎͎̪̮̗̞̥̜͚̭̤͎̝̲͉̪̗̗̻͇͖̻͓̬̯͉̱̮͉̯̱̖̘̯̯͔͎͍̖̠̰̘͎̳̼͚̪̳̳̫̫̠͎̟̰̪̟̮̯̺̪̍̓̎̃̇̄̓͂̒͑̑͗̎̉̔̿̔̌̈́͗̌̇́̂́̃̏̂͑͒̃̒̇̃̽̓̂̋̿̂̑̄̈́͐̈̊͊͂̓̇͂͐͂̓̎̑̏͗̓̈͊̒̌͛̃̆͗̂̾͂̑͛͆̐̎̉̂͊̐̅͑͑̇̾͑͂̽̿̐̆̀̂̈̂́̐̉͊͒̈́͒̈́̍̊́̔̾̈́̉̍̅̆̃̎͂̔́̂̋̾́̿̐́̋̅̀́́̈̽̋̓̃̈̓̌̉̽̄́̓͑͑̔̎̇́̊̓̓͌͒͒͗͑̔͛̅̅́̈̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ'̴̡̨̡̛̗̟̣̭̤̤̺̥̯̩͖̰͔̤̤̘̰̥͓̬͈͖̯̮̱̤̠̲͔̝͚̘͐̑̈́͛̄̀̈́̾͗́͂̑̏̾́̾̓̉̾̑̉͊̓́̎̓́̍̚͘̚͜͜m̷̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̛̞͎̘̼͙̺̻͕̩̩̹̦̯͇̪̤̱̦̩̰̣̰̯̗͉͙̤̺̯̩͖̦̤̳͚̥͍͚͓̜̩̳̼̮̝̺̠̖͔̫̺̬͔̖͎͎̗̤̝̪̹͚͍͍̮̠̱͍͈̪̳͍̼̥̝̞̯̪̭̟͉͇̞͚̱͈̳̥͍͖͉̼̜͈͉̩̼̗͍͚̼̙͔̝͍̤͈͓̪̗̰̩̬̈́̾̿̀̎͒͆̒̀̊͌̾͂͗͆̎̊̋̏͛̀́̃̀̇̊͐̾̍͋͒̇̿̔̎̀̑̍̽͂̂̉̈̈́̍̀̒̏̒͂́̌̆̿̄͛͛͛̿́́̒̊̅͋͑̈̏̈́̄̏̔̋͋̋̾̑̎̋̆̈́̆̃̽̒͗̏̾͋̉̐̀͑́̂̃̿̊̃͊̈́̋̿̇̀̓̈́́̏͊̋̈̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵͈͇̻̥͙̍̋̾̎͋͆̉̀̽͝ä̶̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͈̟̬̲͖̜̳͔̮̩̜̬͙̩͎͖̖͇͕̗͎̺̩̪̰̗̭̩̩̫̪͖̟̞̺̖͍̖̻̙̪͍͖̖̤̩̝̼͖̟̙̤̯̲̖̟͙̖̲̺̫̪͓̻̯̭͚͕̼̳̰̬̬̦̗͖̦̯̺̠̪̤̫̟͓̺͖̞̖͍̱̹̻͖̩̬͍̻͙̞͚̗͈͔͇͖̠̰͔̙͇̜͇̪̺̪̹̗̟̦̟͈̞̜͚̭͚͙͈̬͖̱̟͉̺͚̗̗̫̦̟̙̠̫̬̦̰́̽̏̈́̔̔͊̉̀̒͂͊́͗͗͂̂͐̅̄̑̉͐̿̂̉̈́̀̒͑̉̓̽̔̀͊̾̿́̋͐̿͆̉͗̒̂̋̏̊̿̋͆̅̂̽́̏̐͐̉͛̐̄̒̽̇͌̾̏̀̓̐̀̓̾̅͒͌̐̈́͊̇̏̐͂͐̎͑̉͆̅̒̈͛͋̉͒͆̓͊̆̇͂̔͌͒̈́͐͐̊̈́̉̾͒̊̓͋̾̈́̽͋̂̆͐͛̈́͆̄̌̿̄͊̋́̓̃̓̒͐̓̆̒̈́̈́̊̀̎̑̃͒͂̀̈́̅̄̏͌̽́̈́̓̎̏̐̑͗̉̓̎̅͑̿͑͊̈́̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̡̡̢̧̛͍̯̖̳̩͍̙̙̙̘̱͔͚̪̰͚̞̰͚͇̤̰̖̊̽̅́̆͑̐̈́̆̉̎̔̈́̓̆̓̆̃̿͆̒̈̌̈́̒̈́̉́͋̓͑̓͒̓̽͌͌̾̌̀̑́̈͒̔͒͐̍̿͛̆̌̂̿͛̓̌́̓͌̈̓̓̉͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͠͝͝ḑ̴̢̡̧̡̢̛͉̠̣̦̗͍̻̲͍̬̮̤̫̪͉̻̠̠͍̙̼͉̱̳̟̦̙̲̲̠̩͔̣͙̖̺͓̝̭͖̱̬̩̳̙̯̗͔̝̈́̈̉̃̽̈̇̄̎͊́̌̀͋̒͒̊̊̑̀̒̑̈́̿̃̓͋͒͒̽̏̑͆̓̀͐͌̈́̉̀͋̉̈́͘͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅẻ̸̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̛͎̠̜̮̰͓̦̥̺̭͙̬̯̜̠̣̮̺̻̥̝̼̭͔͓̪̟̮̥͍̰̬̖̝̩͈͇͍̬̼͈͔͕̜͎͉̰̺̗̭͓̣̜͕͈̖̘͚̤͖̠̳̥̣̝͇̯̣̬̪͚̣͓͔̪̜͕͚̥̜͎̪̦̣̼̖̙̖̤̱͍͎̫͚͕͎̬̺̼̫̖̻͚̲̮̙̥̱͚̘͉͚͖͎͎̤̭̰̹̤̲̗̣̝͕̜̰̘̥͒̽̉́̆̔̏̉͂͊͌̈̾̾͌̈́̎̉̋̎̆͊͂͗̊̽́̋́͊̿̏̊̽̇͑́̄̂̀̽͑̽̓̉̉̐͌̊͛̈́̋͋͑̍͆̒̀̊̑̾̽̃̎͒̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅṱ̵̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̝̰̬̱̩͈͓̯̪͖̪̦̮͎̯̱̗͚̥̦̖̤̪̠͙̖͍̟͎̙̭̝̪̟͚̺͕̜̖̟͕̘͎̤̳̘̻̼͈͇̺̭̠̻͇̹̠͕̝̱̻͍͇̪̣̠̖̰̭̮̩̲̯͇̣̜͔͙̙͉̞̲̱̞̳̪̘͖̙̥̖̺͚̙̮̥͔̘̳̜̠͙͖̦̩̖̦͕̬̼̼̖̤̞̲̗̘̖̲͓͍̥̼̘̤͎̙̿̿́͊͌̀̽̓̂̋̄͐͋͌͂̂̒̔͌͆̓̉͗̀͐̎͐̈̂̐̓̒̈͑͐͊̏͊̎͊̀̍̆́͗̾̒̽̐̓̆̅́̄͆͆̄͗̑̑͛͆͆̑͋̈̓͆̿̾̒̀͆̃̓͆̍̀̓̉̌̓̇̾̿͐̆̅̉̓̅̑̅̐͂͑̏͂̈́̃̇̅͗̋̉̀̇͌̀̋̂̂̇͆͗̽̄̿̌͐̆͛̒͆̿̇͗͋̑͌̓̋̏̋̍́͆͊̐̋͆͛͒̾̽̋̌͂̓̀̌̉̈́̓̀̈̓͐̀̈̋̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅẽ̸̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̖̘̘̹̙̲̟̮͚̺̪̥̣̬̰̼̘̤͖̹͉̱̱̣̞̬̣̲̜̰̯̻͓͎̪͓͍̫̗̥͇̺͇̩̠̘̮̰͙̗̩̟͓̹̳̙̱̯͕̫͇̝̯̤̮͈͚̯͉͖̝͓̜̖̰̮͍̹̲̬̣͕͈͈̣̝̲̞͇̱̪̖̙͕̗̻̪̊͋̽̏́̈̇̿͊̇̄͆͐̐̅̏́́͊̉̈́͂̆̋͋̎̌͒̋͒̐͒̌̔̀̎͌͛̽̈́̿̆́̓̓̈́̀̀͊͌͌̀̊̓͋̓͒̌̈̍̅̄̄̍͋͛̀͊͐̃̊͊̄̂̉́̒̋̆̆̿̊̾̍͌̈́̈́̅̈́́̎̇̽͑͂̋̀́̈́̋̄̍̈́͌̓̀̂̾͌͂̄̌̈́́̄̌͋̏̋́̈͗̈́̈́͊̐͗̒̍́̐͌̌̈́͑̓̔͌̓͂̊͑̀̅̀͊̔͆̆̍͂̈́̈́͂̓̾͊͊̐͆̒̈͋̏̂͂̃̇̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅç̵̡̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̥̘̞̞̰̫̝̻̘͙̣̬̪̪͉͉̫͓͖̟̜̝̥̳̤̼̟͇̜̳͖̭̰̣̩̰̞̩̭͕̳͓͍͖͎̹̳͖͈̞̤̝̟̻͓̠̱̘̖͈̬̘̞̗̪̻͖̩͕̪̰̦̟̯̟̺̲̼̞̖͚͕͎͈̬̪̋̄̉͑̐͋͊̐̈͑͂̊̂̎̀̈̉̆̐̔͋̈́̄̐̍̌̓̈͒̓̌̑̃͂̃̂̓̎̓͛͊̏̔̈́̑͛͋̽̓͊̀̀̽̉̍̈͐̎̃̈́͌͛͛̈̍̀̋̒̏̇̀͑̐́͐̾̌̐̈̐̀́́̽͆̋̄̅́͋̒̍̈́̏̿̂́̃̍̆̇̇̒̽͗̌͌́̑̑̊̄͌͒̉̂͂́̓̊̊̅͗̌̌̓̓̃̇̍̀̀̄̂̉́͆̃͌̑̓̃̓̓̅̌̏̔̾̄͊͊̈́̃̒̔͐̒̑̓̍̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅţ̶̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̬͉̘͉͔̻̪̰̖̱̭͉͈̥͖̝͙͙͎͔̞̼̹̪̰͉͙̥̫͍̝̳̰͕̺͕̳̬̹̥͛͛̆̄̉͌̈́͌͗̄̿̏́̈̈̆͛͂͑̈́̎̀̊͌͐͛͋̆͗̿͌͒̅̂͋̀͒̀̄̈́̄͒̌̇͂̊̊̅̌͆̐̉̄͂̍̄̄̓̀͌̿̌̓̂̒̄̂̆̆̃̈́̀͆̒̈́̅̈́̓̂̆͐̇̇̾̍̀͂̓̅̍̏́̓̌̍̈̌̇̓͒̈́͐̀̐̑̀͊̉͒͒̃̋̎̐͆̈́͌̂̈́̿͂̌̎͑̒̓̎̅̀̈́͑̌̍͛̈́̏̆͆̎̈̽̈͊̇͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅį̸̦͖̪̟̘͓͕̬̙̺̭͈̜̬͔̯̺̤̱͈̥̘̼͍̺͍̙̺̥̹͚̘͕͓̥̲̣̰̭̫̞̻̞̬͚̼̾͊̅̋́̈́̏̆̾̓̓̈̀̒̂̂̆̽͒͐́̒͒́͗̒̔̀́͋̐̐̓͂̄̉̽̌̅̿̿̏̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝v̴̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛͓̭͓͇̰̜̬̞̙̝̭͖͉̮̦̮̪̺̳͎̘͓̙̦̫͖̻̣͇̯̺͙̥̣̤̗̯̼̬̬̥̣̺͇̦̟̺̪̳̺̯̖͓͚͙͈̯̣̣̳̞͕̘͖͙̘̺̪̩̭̪̞͚̞̫̺͚̺͙̠̹̝̗͓̙͔̞͖̹͇̟̣͇͓̘̲̻͖̯̹̼̪̝̦̯͎̹̹̻̲̳̹̰̗͇̠̯͕̼̰͚͇̝̺̺͇̲̙̜͈̬̻̟͓͚̫͔̦̗̾̑́͗͗͆̓̿̐̆́̉͆̆̔̇́̂̃̈̔͆̈̅̓̌̋̉̀̿̇͛̽͗̀̓̈́́͛́̉̒̀̏̋̇́́̐̇̂̏̈̑̀̓̈́͒̄͌̿̍͛͂́̇͌̓̄́͊̔̔͂̄̅̀̀̒̍̂͆̈́̀̈́́́̎͛͒̽̈́̓͛̎̈́͂͑́̍̋̊̈́̿̀̓̓̿̈́̌̈́̍͑̏̏̎̉̎́̀͂̒̀̏̎̎͋͗̒̂͌͗̋̂̀̐̀̌̈̆̅̓̀̑͒́͛͒͂̈̈́̓̈́̐̀͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅȩ̶̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̛̭̟̣͍̳̫̪̻̘͙͍̗͖̠̜͎͓̱̣͇̗̯̞͍͈̪͈̯̟͕̗͇̻̙͇͚̟̺̯̯͕̙̬̲̖͖̟̝̳̺͎̮̠̠̻̘̤̖͎̺͚̭̱̰̝̙̣͉̦̰̦̫̮̹͖͔̣̪̪̮̘͓̜̳͍͇͉̲̻̬̲̝̘̫̫̝͍̞̼̰̣̟̟͔̾̏̅͐̾̀̓̏͒̅̂̄̑͆̆̂́̋̏̂̐̈́̌͗̂̂͋̓͋̇̆̈́͂̐̿̔͆̀̑̊͋̄̂͑͌̀̏̾̅̊̒̓͑̌̔̈̓̀̋̀̔̈́̃͂̀̊̓͊̑̌̔̋̅̔͊͊̊̍̍͛̽̽̀̎̓̀͆͒͑̏́͒͒̒͆̋͗̂̋̋͐͑̎̃̋́̿̾̑͒̆̓̓̊̃͗̊̈́͌̓͗͌͂͑̃͆̈̐̏͋͑̽̉̎̂͐̃́͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ,̶̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̘̱͓̗͕̭̭͉̹̹̱͓̻̺̩̰̯̫͔͔̠͕̭̱̹̞̪̰͓̗̙̣̻͚̗̱̲̩͔͖̺̩̳̖̭̦͖̯̬̯̘̹͎̙͙̖͖̦̝͕̮̻͖̦̻̼̙̠̀́̏̈́̑̅̓͋̓̃̿́̀̈́͋̒̓̓̈̔̃̈̐̾̽̇̏̍́͌̍̔̏͌̒͒̀̾̀̽̌͂̈́̃̇͂̓̊̉͗̂̾͂̈̇̈͐̇̀͋̃̈̊̋͂̽́̌̆͂͊͆̑̀̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝ ̵̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̺̹͍̳̱̼͇̗͇͉̖͍̥͕̹̱͈̪̭̳̗̹̤̟̣̣̺͍̤̬̗͙̜͎̠͍̬͚̲̟̻̬̝͍̦̫̒̏̀̈́͆̀̏͛͋̔̎͊̐͒̎̄̿̿͌͊̇̆̓͊͊͋̏̐̆̐͑͐̄̇̾́̊̉̈́̽̿́̂͐͛̉͆̉͋̀̀̔̅͗̎̑̈́̃̆͊̔͋͐͆̀̂̀̔̃͗̉̚̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅṰ̵̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̖̠͓̦̘̱͈̗̖̬͚̳̫̘̟͈̬̟͍̪̝̹̗̞̪̩͕̮̳̟͔̤͙̠̯͓̱̬̖̋͌͒̎̓̅̈́̆̇̆̈́̆̏̊̇̃̋̋͑̈͌͆̋̿̌̉͊̃̆̒̾͋͗́̓̐̊̀́͑͋̍͗͒̈́̓͑̽̔̌̈̀̽̇̈́̃͒̌̄̽̓̈́̈́͛̇̈́̎̂͂̾̑̊̈́̓͆̀̈́̄̃̍̆̑̆̒͑̄̓̅̈́́̊͐́͊͒̍͐͗͌̽̓̓̃͛̆̃̊͐̈́̈̒̊̾̾͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ȃ̶̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̛͕̲̱̻͔̦̜͎̪̳͖̜̬̜̠͙͙̯̘̻̪̩̙͕̗͓͇͙̪͙̬̯̼͈͇̩̦̬̗̖̥̘͕̱̺̙̥̹͇͖̤̳͔̬̪͙̭̣̱͔̼̜̻̥̬̬̞̯̰͍͚̘̙̺̥̲̩͖͉̬̬̝̟̼͙̙̥̱͈̮̻̬͎̲̪̯̱̞̰͈͈̦̹̙̬̦͔̫̞͙̬̣̞͙̘̬̻̳͉͚̻͔̤̼̭͙̲̪̗̝̩̱̦͙̭͎͉̼͖̫̩̙̦̝͕̙͈͎͖͈̲̟͙͖͔͖̞̗̜͔̖̺͍̝͇̘͖̖͉̲̞̥͖̻̺̦̫̟͚̖̯͑͂̌̉̔͛̌̋̌͆̓̈́̓̋͂͋̾͗̓̑́̔̆͐̓̀͌̓̇͐̊́͑̌̅̏͑̆͑͋͗̾̓̓͊̿̇̈́̾̿̍̏̊́̏̽̋̈́͐̇̈́̂̌̊̊͂̂̽͊̃͐̎̅͐̂̄̿͊͌̾́̏͗̀͒́̆̉̓̔̀͂͂̎̉̈̀̋̇̋́̿̿̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅį̴̡̧̨̧̘̣̫̟͓̺͈͖̥͔͚̪̟̣̰͓̩͍͕̦̖̲̟̖̱̫̟̘̜̹̼̻͇̮̘̮̱͙̖͈̗̥͍̯͉͈͙̙̩̝͍̱̺̦͍̲̭͕̟̦͖̖͔͌͐́̽̄̿̒̌́̐͑͋́̇̈́͂̉̀̍̃̊̓̑̇͋̽͗̂͊̒̾̽́͒̌̐̒̃͋̿̀̉͂̂̆̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅl̶̡̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̣̞̣̟͚̲͔͎̙̪̬̞͖̼̖͈̙̲̫̙̤͓̙̫̲̼̖̮̖̻̭͓̭͖͖̫͖̺̪͉̣̱̳̙̜͎͈̗̠̟̞̲̬͙͔͇̬̱̳͓̜͉̦̞̟̺̻̗̱̭̪͙̺̥̖̘̘͚̝͔͈̭͍͙̰̰̖̙̣̥̺̗͇̩͇̭̪͎͍̞̺̮̩̻̝̰̳̝̟̭̪̬̂̓̓̑̓̑́̍̀̈́̒̓͌͌͋͌́̒̎̆̀̈́̀́̈́́̐̒̾̍̂̑̉́̀̊̀́̅͆̊͂͊͋̇̃̅̂͌̐̾̅̃̀̆̒̈́̎̑̇̈̿͆̏̀͋͌̑͛̓̈́͋̏͂̎̉̄͒̈́̐̊̊̐̎̍͆̄̿̒̇̓̈̂̋̑͐̾̔̓̀̓̅̂̂͋̐̒͊̍̌̋͑̿̒̽̿͛͋̌͌͂̅̽̾̄̆̎̆̏̎̅̉̈́̈́̌̔̈́͆̽͌̊̉̆̍̔̈̐̀̈́̌̔̈́̈̓͐̂͊̽́͂̿̐̿̈̀͐͋̓̀̐̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅş̴̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̛̛̮͎̱͖̖̰̬͚͍͓̝̹͙̻̗͚̞͎̯̝̖̜̙̮͓̪̣̖̰͈̞̭̺̩͓̹͚̪͓̙̼͖̩̼̼͎̫̲̣̳̜͈̹͈͈̖̭̭̰̩̫̻̥̟͖͚̬̥̻̯͍̼͕̬̱̼͙͍̦̲͓̖͙͓̠̞̹̘̘̲͎̳͔͈̫̥͚̙̠̘͚͎͍̘̯̯̜̤̹̺͕̖̖͕̣͙̪͈̩̺̳͖̪͓̱͍̟̹̹̫̪̥̲̣͍̣̟̘̜̼̰͔̰̙͖̫͇̄̀̇͋̉́͛̀͐͊̿̒̀̂̒̔̀̈́́̎̑͗͛͛́̀͊̿͌̾̈́͌͛̅̒́̇̉̄͛͆͐́͐͊͊͐̌̾̒̅̑̿̄̎̒̃̎̇̌̄͋̐́͆̽͒̉̇̈́̉͒̆͗̋̾͐̈́̑͒́̃̎͑͌̃̀̏͋̂̀̄͐̌̔̈́̋̍̿̐̋͂̈́͊̅͆͌̏͌̀̏̃̈̈̂́͛͊́̋̔̋̇̈̍̀̇͌̔̍̂͛͋̅͐̏̀̊̈̑͌̓̅̉̿̾̽̏̇̍̽̂̌̑̑̈́̽͗̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̵̨̨̨̢̧̛̠̭͕͇͔̞͇͈̦̗̗̫͈̣͉̥̞̮͕̖̤̜̤̪̝͚̼̬̫̗͚̟̞̰̖̭̭̖̭̫̙͎̭̹͔̳͖͍̯̮̹̼̠͎͓͙̼̣̯͈̱̯͉̤̤̱̱̖̩̖̟̞̯̭̫̭̥͕̩̠̘̬̭͙̜̲̱͍͎̩̹̳̦̥́̅̓̔̀͋̀̂̈́̍̊͂́̾̐̈́̐̑͐̂͋͑̓̍́̂͑́̆͐͊͊̄͌̒̾̇̔̒͂̊͂̈̿͆͒̍̂̈́̿̃̏͌͑̃̓̋͂͒͋̈́͐́́́̍͋̇̉̋̆̈́̀̊̓̄̃̏̋̑̀̈́͑̓͗̆̎̍̅͆̌͛́͐̎̌̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛͈̺͖͍̙͔͔̠͕̞̘̼̰̠̥̯̳̮͎̳̮͍͍͉̺͎̠͙͖͚͔̼̠̣͙̹̙̪͈̜̙̞̰̬̻͇̘̭̼̮͓͈͎͎͉̞̲͉̤̫̬͖̝̫͓̭̹̩̻͇̮͓̫̫̹̳̱̻͇͇̯̲͕͚̜̬̞͔̻͍̞̖͎͓̗̜̻͔͚̦̞̹̻̳̥̯͍͇̪̟̦̞̣͍͉̫̠̝̬̣̻̘͓̼̪͍̗̟̺͉̰͔̭̫̳̘̘̭̜͚͎̞̼̜̬͇̫̠̟̪͕̦̼͊̈́̅̀̔́̌̇̈́͑̎̉̓̆̈́̈́͂͒̔̓͂̀̌̽͋̒̒͑͒̉͆̎̾̑̔̈́͂̓͂̂͌̈́͋́̂̑͗̈̿͂͊͋̏́͛͛͒̆͐͌̔̑̇͌̈́͛̓͗̓̌̀̐͑̌̆͒̆̑́̓̎̉̑̆̎͋͛͌̈́̇͐̾̿̓́͒͆͌̈́̊͋̒̈̾̂̈́͋̅̾̓̎͌̓̍̋̍̾̑̌͌̃͒̆̈́̍̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅa̵̡̡̡̡̡̛̛͕͖̮̪͍͔͇̹̞̦̺̭̳͖̥̥͚̞̼̬̥͚̗̳̦̦̩̯͚̼̼̰̎̄͒̂͑̓̾̉͂̍̓͆͆͛͐̒̈́͗͋̌̓̾͋̈́͌̌̈̎̑̏̉̂̋̅̅̊̌͋͊̀̂̌͋́̿̇̃̏͛̃͊͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͝ͅņ̸̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̮͙̖̩̱̺̻͉̜̟̼̦̹͉͕̹͓͈̯̼͍͕͖͖̰̳̟̗͈͉̘̪̩̬̯̺̬̯͇̬͖̼͕͍̩͇̲̲̟̩̯̬͕̰̘̝̦̦̭̼̞͚̟̭̼͖̲̱̩̟̠͖͎̪͎̱̩̗͉͙̪̯̣̱̳̼̭͖̭̫̗̪̝̙̫̯͙̖͎͙̲̞̼̤̠̪̫͇͓̜̗͓̭̱̠͔͔̠̬̘̘̠̻̱̟̦̯̘̙͚̝̟̗̞͈͙̝̹̙̮̪͙̭̯͎̙̜̲̀͗̍̊̍́̾̀̒̇̍̔̂͒̒̑̀̽̈́̒͐̔̊̒͐̃̉̈́̌̂̿̌̀͂͋̇̑̂̿̌̍̐̈́́̋̀̍͐̎́̓́̏̆͂́̋̂̒̇̌̽̎͌̿̽̈͆̏̽́̓̈́̿͌̏̿͋̾̈͒͒͑͑̊̊̒̊̋̋͆̒̓͒̐̅̔̀͋͂̊̄̋̓̄̊̎̆͗͑̅̐͗̾̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̠̦̖̝̤̹͓͍̣̗̖̻̗͎͎̣̫̫͍̦͇̲͉̠͍̝̳̝͖̠̖̭̲̗̦͙̟̻͓̖̞͖̯̗̠̮̰̜̜̗̻̘̪̠̖͙̼̱̟͓̩̝̩͍̖̳̲̭̏̉ͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̨̱̖̣̜̖̻͓̫̙͉̳̭͎̞̺̦͔̞͓̭̜͙̬͇̝̜͈̭̝̬͍̠̤̱̩͍͔̟̠̜͎̩̝̻̣̞͇͓̜̯̝̜͚͉̫̜͖̟̜͇̬̩̺̮͙͎̗̜̯̫̘̻̤̰̣͉͇̱̹̙̮̬͚̫͓͙̰̹͍̜̰͚̖͖̗͙̝̲͕͈̩̦̞̜̜͙͉̮͍̯̬̘̰̩̭̹͙̻̮̼̰͍̻͇̦͍͎̱̤̰̩̺͚̣̗̞̗̯͎̻̦͙̱̘̲̯̳̿̓̇̐̀́͐̎̌͆̐͑̈͛̍̔̇̾̓̈́̿̿̑̈́͌͗͘͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅï̶̧̛͔̬̝̦͖̖̭̪͕̫̲̖̟̝͚̰̺̬̲̩̮̗̗̜̹̤̠̺̯̲͙̬̀͐̆̓̑͛̾̈́̀̌̐̒̾̃̆̓̒͋́̑̈́̽̾̆̉̓̓̄̑͐͒̾͛̒̑̀̍̎̅͋͋̈̿͊̋͂͐̈́̇̓̏̅̀̀̿́͋̅͌̀̆͂͌̈̉̂̉͑̀̈́̂̍̐̓͛̐͑̈́̑̽̒̔̈̽͊͆̀̈́͑̈́̐̈́͒̈́́̓̈́̍̋̋͛̒̿́̈́̆̆̒͌̿̋̋͑͌̆̾̾̈́̊̎̉́͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝t̷̡̧̡̨̛̛̝͙̜̞̝̹̠̝̺̠͍͖͓̺̤̹͙̙̘̝͓̣̘͇͔̣͎̼̘̯̺͖̯̜̮̗̘̩͓̠͚̯͇̦͕̥̗̺͍̳̺̫̜̼̝̝̝̼̟̻͖̘͍̮̣͚͍̐́̄̿̉̅̌͆̆̀͆̽̇̋̋̇̽́͊͆͂́̀͒̋̈́͐̾͋̓͛̈́̓̔͐̀͊̌̇͗͗̏̍̊̐̅̑̾̋͒̃̎̏̈̆͗̎̏̿̍̀͆̂́̏̿͌́͑̍̆͐̋͑͑͆̈́̄̿̍̈͗̐̐͗̏͊͗͌͆̂̈́̉̽͊̂̈͊͌͌̏̓́͒̾̃̎̅̎̆̂̌̎̅̓͗͗̆̉̈́̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ'̵̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̙͎̜̥̺̭̤̲̝̥͕̩̻̝͇̳͔͇̜͕͇͍̟̥̮̗̼͙̪̬͍̱̝̝͕̱̪̝̤͉̙̼̖͎̹͎͈̝͍̻̹̹̹͖̜͔͓͚̳̺̣̣̯͔̞̫̖̝̹̗̩̞̟̜̩͔͇̰̹̹̺͔̦̥͖̙̱͕̺͕͉̯̻̞̺̞̺̱̖̝̯̥͕̞͎̼͚̻͈̺̦̾̔͐̓̽̅̏̔̈́̄̑̈͑̅̓̈́̀̆̿̏̅̓͛̆́̒͛̋̌̂̿̓̿͒̈̏̀̈͒̓̉͌̋̌̉̉̐͐͗̒͗̍̃͌̾͋͂̎̄̅̔̔͌̈́̉̋̊͗̃̈́̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅş̷̡̡̢̡̪͙̠̯̳͉̺̖͉̦͔͍̭̗̗͔̦̠̼͚̙̮̞̙͔͍̦͈̮͉̜̥̝̪̜̼̥͇̂̑̾͋́͐́̿͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̢̧̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̢̡̫̳̮̻̯͓͈͕͓̮̙̬̳̜̗͍̯͙͈̮̱̯̟̠̖̪͔͖͔̜̺̯̥̠̦̫̙̲͖͖̻̤̩̱͕̝̭͕͉͎̪̥̝͔̖̼͎͖̜̬͈̹̤̞̺͔̬͔̝̱͔̝̤̩̺̱͖͕͙̝̪̼͔̝̮̦͚̭͕̳̭̙̦͉̱̳̰̣̗̥̪̘͍̦͍̞͎̼̜͚̠̦̖̜̞͈̘͐̌̀̈́̎͋̄͛̿̅̄̏͛̌̃́́͋̓̑̈̅̽̄͊̐̿̂͘͜͝͠ͅͅͅį̵̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̠͈̙͍͍̫̣̲͔̟̫͖̟̘̪͕̣̲̟̥̺̞̪̱͚̰̗̠̻̘̯̭̞̫̠̖͍̯̻̳̣͓͉͙̦̣̭̙͍̳̰̼̣̟̳̳͓̖͎̻͕̙͍͓̰͓͉̩̬̥̫̹͔̫͙̮̥͕̯̦̭͖͎̙̜̲̟͈̜͎̪̘̼̪̹͓̺̓̈́̀̒͛̋͂͑̑͑̿̋̈́͗͑̐̽̃̽̾́̀̎̏͛̐͌̄̃͊͆̿̌͗̓͛̇͒̄̎̊̒͆̔̾̎͆̒̀͋̈́͛͛̾̐̅̒̍̽̓͐̔͐̌̉̓̓͐͗̂͒̍̽̉́̿́̐̈̀͊̽̇͆̊͂͋̀͛̓́̄̔̿́̄̄̈̐͋͒̂̈́̇̅̄̎͆̍̓͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅm̵̧̢̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̢͚̰̹͉̥̘̙̩̤̖̬͓̝̮̠̖̦̖̖̘̱͔̻̙̘̙̗͖̱̣͈͈͕̱̘͕͓̺̱̗̣̹̭͙͉͙̭̻̰̥̮̠̰̬̗̜̥̰̖̲̗̳̩̲̙͈͖̞̠̝̗̱̺̣̫͉̺͈̬̫̟͚̹̩̫͈̭̱̼͖̗͍̠̭̠̳̩̥͖̘̫̘̤̞̭̝̙͚̜͓̪̪̟̬̼̙̞̤̙̼̬̙͕͍̉̎͒̑́̅͂͜͜ͅͅp̶̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̛̱̼̺̯͙̦̲̻̬̪͇͔͕̳̟̱̹͙̝͚͈̟̖͔̜̝͎͔̞̫̱̩̞̖͔͈̠̺̞͖͍̥̹͓̤̪̤̺͔̪̖͈̻̮̮͚͈̳̤͈̺̣͍̦̩̠̥̯̬̼̪̯͓̫̯̤̯̗̠͇͕̱̻̻̖̯͕̩̬̘͙͉͉̲͕̱̻̲͇̦̝̙̩͚̘̣͈͎̯̫̟̞̠̘̼͕̦̟͈̻̭̖̰̖͓͚̻͖̲̩̫͙͎̭̰͍̬͙̣̘͓͓̖̰̬͇͉̗̖̬͕͉̥̞̬͎̤͇̫͈͙̙͙͇͇̞͇̣̦̰̮̘̲̻̭͚̫̈́̃̈́̈́̄͒͛͛̊͗̿̆͆͛͒̆̾̈͑͗̎̊̉̈́̋̈̈́͒͑͌̈́̽̇́̆̐̓̈́̃̈̈́̀̒̏̂̂̽̀͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̸̧̢̛̛̬̝͔̰͓͚̲̰̗̤̲̝͕͈̥̹̫̟̠̖̯̲̱͇̝̯͙̞̩̠̙͉͔͈͖͍̤̖̳̻̝͍̿̊̉̆͑͐̑̇́̀̾̋͂̇̃̾̇̄̂͆̑͊̆͐͊̈́͂̾͑͐̿̾̃̈̐͋̈̀̌̏͛̍̉̑͂̒̈́̄͐̔̌̌̍̏͋̃͆̿̃̀͆̀̂̽̍̌͐̈̑̈́̊̐̂̈́̑͌̓͑͂́̈́̈́̇̈́̐̔̅̎̏͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅr̵̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̟͇̺̱̲̘̤͍̘̳͖͉̪͇̙͓̺͈̬̫̯͚͉͎̳̽̔̀̓̋̌̓̽͆̓̔̾͋̿͐̓̐̅̿̎̑͛͂̀̋̽̈́͛͑́̽̀̐̾̓̋̒̅̈́̓̈́̎̀̒̏͛̑́̓͛͊̈́̉͒̅̊͊́̏̆͆̀̓͛͌̋̆̽̾̾͛̄̏̈͆̅̆͊͐̊̾̃̌̾͐̔̍̎̄͊̋̂̈̽̀͂̀̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝t̶̢̧̨̡̛̛̫̝̣̳͚̗̫̯̠̞̦͉̬͍̯̣̭͎̖̪͓̭͇̤̩̝̗̹̫̖̯͂͐͐̀͌͌͑̏̋͂̌̀̀̅͗̈́͂̈̍̑͆̒̂͒̿̈́̈́̋̽̌̀̑̄͋̋̉͑̓̓͗̆͌͂̿̎́͐́̑̓́̌͐̋̌͊̅̔̐̄̈́͊̍̈́̈͋̎̈́̅͛̅̌̈̿͂̀̆̌̃̎́͑̊́̏̎̆͐̈́̇̍̏̍̾̄̈́̈́̌̇̂̾̍̐̍̍̀́͆̍̌̍̏̾̋̃̑̀̄͋̐͗̿͑̂͂̌̉̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ã̶̛̛͔̪̥̮̮̬̥͚͙͈̜̘̦̥͔͆̔̂̀͌̆̃͊̂̎̈́͆̎̍̓̎̀̄͆͒̈͗͂̓̅͌̐̾̆̈́̍́̀͐̋͗͊͛̎̀͒̅̑̏̂̃̉̏͑̀̀̉̈̈́̊̽̽͛͒͛̈́̾̋̆̈͐̎̃̉̐̏̽̈́̒̉̉̀̐͊̈́̃̈́̓̽̓̂̄̀̓͊̊̄̏̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͝͠n̷̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̛̰͙̟̰̘͍͙̯̙̼̙̤̪͙̳̣͈̰̣͉̥̤̰͕͕̺̼̗͉̬̪̺̜̲̖̥͈̯͈͎̖͓̥̫̯͍̦̙̬͚̖̜̱͕̬̯̯̠̱͓̣̥̲̥̣̘̰̬͎͚̮̯̮͚̘͕̥̯͈̯̻͎̹͕̹̠̞̫̼̝̻̠͓̺̰̝̯͇̲̖͖͙͓̮̯͍̦̫̙̩̜̬̲̙͍͓̹̣̦̜̭̻͖̟̯̣̽̀̌̂͑͆̅̑́͌̂͂͐́̉̍̿̽͗̿͊̍͌̔̎̃̋͗͌̆̏̌̐́̾͐͑͑͒͆̓̊̎̍̌̉͆̈́͑̈́͆̃́̈́͌͑͐͛͆̿̑̉̅̈́̓͌͆̊̽̈́̂̊̾̈́̍̋̉̏̉̓̑͛̐̋̍͊̌͑̿͑͌̌̓͛̌̔́̒̓̇̏͐̾̿͒̃̋͒̏́̀͌̎̽͋̎͐̋͒̍́̈̈́̿̆͛͆̊̈́̎̾̎͌̍͗͊̅̎̐͐̏͑̒̿̈́͑̾̆͂̋̂̍͐́̈̋̀̎̆̈́̓̄̒́̐̅́̈́͗͐̒́̓̿̊̈́̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅẗ̸̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̬̜̠͇̰̳̭̗̳̣̩͔̯̰͉͉̠͖̻̥̯̗̩̪̜̱̮̭͚̣̼͍͙͍̘͈̗̤̳͇̗̠̫̫̦̹̻̝̞͇̟̥̯͍͚͔̪̝̤̥͎̯͇͚̙̯̭̪̲̠͎͍͙̺͍͍̪̺̤̣̥̥̙̬͇͕͇͚̦̭͔͚̪̙́̀̄̾̍̈̎͛͆̅̉̒́̐̅̀͐̎̀͒͂̋̈́͑̾̍̒̎̅̿́̎̅̏́͛̓̒̉̂̑̌͒̀̀̀͋̈́̄̊̽͌̋̄̀̐̅̀̑̿͂͗̿̄̋̿̊̆̿̉́̓̒͋̓́͊̒́͋̒̀̇́̉́͛͂̐́̆͊̑̉͌̏͑̌̎̽͋̐͗͋̊̒̈͌̆́͋͗͂̈́͛͛͆̉̋́͒̃́̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̨̢̢̛̬̰̳̟̪͔̳̟͎̠̲̜̗̬̮͉̦̥̤̭̳͔̹̝̮̽̇̒͌̂̅͌̋̀̐̉̓͌́̄̏̔́̓̋́͑̊̆́̇̓̐͂͐͗͋͊̊̄̃̽̊͗̒̍̃̉̐͆̐̿̓͑́́͗͆̿̀̑͂̒̽̉͆́͋̀͌̊̑̎̔͌͛͐̋͂̑̾̍́̉̿̎̔́̀̅̓̌͌̃͋̅̂͗́̓̐́̓̂̈́̆̀͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅṱ̶̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̤͍̯̤̱̲͔͎̫̙̱͓̩̦͚̭̺̤̝̦͈̰̞̘̳̰̱̮̟͉̳̹̘͇̰̩̟̮͉̗̩͈͇̀̓̋̎͌̅͊̔̌̊̔̆̅͆́̾͋̌͑͗̈́̈́̉͋̓͊̔̔͆͒͊̀͒̊̉͆̉̌̐͒̀̓͊͋̆̋͊̑̋̈́̄̐́̇́͑͒̊͋͊̌̎̍́̈́͊̀͌̓̊̑͋͑̃̓̄̏͗̄̇͗́̎̆͛̑́̊̂̔̿́͂́͆͆̽̒̅̓͌͒̀̓̌̓̐̀̏͒̈́̑̈́̓̍̇̏͌̂̒̀͗͋̈́͆̑͂̑̾̈́̈͑́̏͆̂̎̒̓̇̎̐͌̌͌̌͑̓̐͋̎̈́̿̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ǫ̵̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̗̼̥͍̜͉̟̟̺͍̫̣̜̻̥͔͍̮̰̲͔͈̹̺̙͉͎̣̩̼͔̲̫̩̰͔̩̳̩͉̱̝͎͕͚̭̳̻͙̣̫͖͔̭̣͔̻̗̼̩͙̜̻̟̗̞̝̹͈̬̝̞͚̖̠̺͔̙̪͖͓̦̹̠̘̤̪̺̙̞͈͉͇̞͓̪͈̥̞̜͙̪̪̝͍̬͐̃̍͊̇̅̆̈́͌͊̈́̈́̀̉̿̀̒̓̄̉̌̌͛́̇̾͊͋̏̾̎͐̏̓̈́̔̇̃͐̀̄̓͐͊͗͑̅͋͛̌͋͋͛̍͑͋̇͗̆͒̇̍̌̉̔̍̌̊̃̃͊̅̌̿̉͒̏̉͑̎̌̇́̉̔̿͛͆̑̏͌̈́͛̀̽̑̄̄͐͌̆̿̐̾͆̍̐̑̓̅̎̈́̇̀́̏͗̌͆͊̉̇̊̀͂́̈́̎̌̈́̀̑͐͆̄̔̐̇̈́͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̱͕̙̟̗̼̱̬̮͎͔͉͉̲̘͎̤͔̲̞̝̘̰̣̗̙̖̙͚̭̬̭͖̙̱̖̳͎͈̠̦̭͕͎̗͚̺̺̰̹̹̈́͛̀͌̔͑͌̒̔͑͗͊̓̂̍̀͊̂̈̈́̓̈́̎̊̉̐̑̌̋̀͐͌̒̌̃͂͊̀͆̄͂̒̈́̂͗͆̈́̀͑́̏̇̈́̂̇͑̌͌͌́̅͊͒̆̂͑̐̑̀̾̍̊̈͒͆̓̈́̒͒̆͑̍́͒͌̿̓̉̎͑̒͒̒͋͋̈̓̉̽̒̈̔͛̀̈́̒̀͊̒̀̽͆̔̒̄̋̓̍̒̈́̍͋́͊͑̍̅͒̈̓́̽̃͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅḩ̴̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̧̖͍͈̝̭̪̜̬̞͓͇͈̭͍̮̭̳͙͕͙̝̳̝̫̙̱̖̣̳̘̳̩̰͈̯̲̝͔̥̪̟͓̼̤͉̠̭̠͕̬͔̮̘̭̲̭͖̼̙̘͇̘̥̱̰̳̩̖̩̬̰͙̱̼̻͚͚͔̳͍̟̭̣̪̖̯̱͚͙̙͎̞͕̲̘͇̙͚̺̞̬͓̗̣̳̰̪̗̮͇̟̗̹̳̟̠̻͕̥͓͎̭̥̮̜̭̮̪͓̝̱̲͉͕͙̹̳̯͍̦̘̲̱͙̭̣̰͉͓͔̦̲̬̘̤͚̰̪̤̤͖̪͚̣̲̻͔̞̪̳͚͋́̅̀̽̃͆́̆̅͌̿̽̓͊̀̅̊̌̑͌̓̅̈̔͛͌͛̈͊̌̅͐́̐̓̀̑͗̽̆̀̍̅̔̔͑́̿̅͐̇̊̄̃̃̽̍̈͗͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̵̢̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̡̛̟̝̣̰͍͉̝̘̟̗̩̟̲̣̲̜̤̯̲̰̲͈̱̹͍͕͔͔̲̘̬̹̹͔̱̝̭͉̞͍̥̯̞̼̱̭̫͔̻̭͖̖͈̯̭͉͎̭̬̞͚̺̱͓̳͙̪̹̟̬̼̬̩͕̝͓̲̜̭̮͍̗̦̳̠̮̫̜̱̠͇̳͔̯͒̄̑̈́̌̎̿̅̊̓̒̑͂͒̐̈̅̀̓̏͋́̓͂͗̇̏͋̒̓͆̒͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̸̨̛̛̳̪̱̩͔̮̳̼̩̾͑̌̓̽̈̆͗̅̿̓̈́̇̃̀̋͗͐̇̇́̈͒͗̊̾̈̾̈́̔̀͌̒̊̊̀̑͒̇̓̓́̀͐͌̃̀̈́̾͗̈́̊́̀͐̈͛̈́̐̀̂̿͌̏̆͌͂̑̑͌̔̋͊̓̈́̀͑̑̅̄̅̍̈́̂͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅé̸̛̛̛̛̛̹͎̘̻͔̩͈̮͈̪̝̩̭͈̤̠̖̭̠͓̰̗͉̦̦̩̹̝̮̰̘͍͔͖͙̲͚̫͙̜͒̀̀͌̓̈́͋̋̓͆̀̔̈́͂̊̽̂̆̔̃̇̎̈͛͌͊̍̓̏͊̒̂͊͌̈̿̀͐̔͆̈́̆̾́̒̎̈́́̍̐̿̂̄̔̈́̌̒́̄̊͗̑̓̒̄̓̉͑̎̈́͆̿̊͛͊̊́͊̀̏̂̓̊̈́̆̎́͛̐̾̓̈́̐͐̀̒͑̐͂̈̒̑͌̂̿̈́̃̈́́͂̅̐̊͂̋̈́̇̈́̑̏́̄͑͛̐͛̄̌͗̔̎̊̅̓̐͐̄͌͐̆̊̈́͋͐̈́͑̒͗̐̏͊̈̽͛̓̍̅̌̀̽̋̓̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̨̢̛̛̹̻̦̞̼̘͇͉̳̩͆̅͐̓̅̿͐̊̎͒̄́͂̄̏̂̔͗̅̓͆̇͐̋̍̈͂̂͐̓̅͛̅̈́̓͌́̆̒̓̀̈͒͋͊͆̓̒͐͊͌̆̑͋͂͒͒͂͑̀̾̏̎̿̋̀̈̉̿̍̓̎̆͋̐̈́̽̒̏̂̈́̔̎͑̓͌̐͑͋̿̈́͋̋͋͛͛̈̌̈́̾̓̏̄͛̍̽̉̇͌͗͂̓̃̾̅͊̄̊́̂̏͑͐̽̏͛̍̉̌̏̐̈́͊̓̑́͗͗̿̀͒͑̾̌͗̍͑̾͌̂̂̉̀̃̋͐͋̈́́̌̿̀͑̏̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝f̸̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͈̳̯͔̭̘̭̰͕͓͎̪̝͚̭̼̹͚͕͍̣̙̗̗͚̘̺̥̯̞̬̖̞̻̝̱͙̩̱̺̮̹͕̝̤̺̙̤͉͍̳̖̮͍̯̫͔͎̗̦̦̩͕͙̘͍̰̯̟͙͍̩̦͖̹̥̟̣͉̹̱̘̤͕͇̞̗̱̲̲̜̗̟͇͔̞̠̟͙͓̻͔̥̥̪̱̫̰̫͓̺̱̺̱͉͙̞̼̰̫̲͙̙̻̜̭̲̯̥̼̥̺̗̞̭̱̰̞͇̱̜̝͙̳̠̜̦̥̳̰̠͉̹̦̺͎̞̺̗̮͎̼̖̣͗͗̄̔̾̔̐̈́̓̃̀̄̓̃̓̅́̒̓͂͐͒͊̽̽̽͗́̊͋͑̌̒̓̅͂̌̆̂̆͋̀̀̃̏͂͂̉̇͐̊̂̈́̈́̄͋̾̾͆̓̅͗̈́͊͐̂͋͊̐̑̈́̏͐́̌̌́̓͊̽̿́̈̉̓͑̔̀̿̑̋̂͒̍̆̓͐́́̀̔̔͊̇̑̿̐̍̾̈̒̄͊̇͐͊̀͗͂͛͊̈͐͛͛̊̊̉͆̿̄͒̀̐͆͋̾̔́̐̊̃̏̈̌̊͒̔̎̄̐̄̑͑͒̆͋̍̈͊̋̈́̿͑́̑̏̉̀̂̑̿͛̈́̐̂͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̸̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̘̥͉̩̫͖͇̞̣̖͍͔̫̬͚̝̘̞̞̰͖̘̣͎͖͕̦̤̖͚̱̩̞͉̦̻̝̘̩̖̲̠͙̻͖̟͈̞͍̜͇̹̤̼͙̯̯͖̮̝̠̩͈̻̗̗̬̝͕̫̖̺̰̻̘͕̠͎̺͇̬̹̘͕̞̮͖͕̘̯̤̱̟̻͉̘͓̺̆̄̂̄̎̒̉̆͒̅́͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅç̷̢̛̬̰̞̥͇̣̼͓̣̬͔̖̬̠͉̳͎̦̼͙͙̦̬̂̉́̈̽̆̋̃͌̉̒̈́̉̀̂̊́̍̓͗̅̽̉̐͂̈́͒̾̆̄̂̕͘̕͝͝͠ͅt̷̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̢̛̗̞̜̫͓̬̠͉̝͚̲̗̞̖̪̯̻̞̼̲̲̳͔̤̰͎̤̟̣͕͔̱̠͔͇͇͓͇̺̰̳̟͍̬̪̤̝͇͓͙͉̪͎͙̜͙̫̖͉͓͓̱͎̩̼̰͈͕̝̟̬̟̬̩̘̜͎̽̓̊̌̈͑̉̄̂̀͗̇̓͐͂͗̉͒͗̂̌͒̀͗̇̎̏̏̍͐̀͐̊͒̈́͒͆͆̈́̅̾́̓͌̑͛͛̓̆͛̽̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝s̷̢̡̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̯̼̱͚̻̭͖̼͕̳̭̝̟̯̭̬̣̣̬͈͍̳̯̘͚̯͓͙̞͉̯̳̬̯̰̱̝̲̺̘̹͎̯̼̗͖̭̬̦͉̦̱̹̺̝̯̲̗̮̹̹͎̞͎̲̭̗͚̪̰̱͚̠̼͚̹͍̞̤͓͈͚̮̻͍̦̳̻̳͇̼̖̗̼̹̩̝̺̬͙̙̤͙̀́́͑̆̄͊̾̅͗͂͊̌̈́̏̅̈́̌́̈́̈́̈́͑͊͐̈́͒́̾̓̈́͂̂͑̾̆̅́̄͋̎͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̯̻̺̜͚̥̤̟̝̤̻̭̙͙̻̤͖̩̩͓͙͖̤͓͂́͆͌̿̇̅͐͐̓̄̇̈̎̓̀͋̔̋͂͆̇̆́́͌̓͐̈́͐̓̽̔́̌̅̊̿̔̍́̐̒̄͒̃̀̅͋́̋͑͆́͗̌̌͌̃͋͆̊̒̓͆͛̽̈͋̍̿̌̓̈́̿̿̿̾̉͐̋͗́͐̅̇̓͘̚̕̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠a̵̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̻̗̖̝̮͉̖͖͕̱̻̥͕̺̩̟̳͓͙͇͓̩̲̥̘̻̬̥̯̬̮͕͔̻̟͉̺͍̩̘̫̟̝̬̤̙̲͉͕͍̣̠͕̼̫͇̺̞̬͖̟̖̭͓̰̩͎̖̹̥̼̻̣̠͚̠̤͍̮̝̖̭̠͓̜̻̜̮̯̹̺̙̯̭̝͙̭͖̜̘͕͈͔̹͈̮̞͖͍͔̘̩̭̬̫̗̤̹̮̻͕̩̝̦͚̝̺̞͇̫̝͈̘̟̦̘̝̺̻̣̮̭̜͇̯͍̳̳̯̦͓̘͖̬̺̣̲̺̠̤̠͕̗͓͎͓͉̽͗̓̀̉̅̽́̈́̾̀͂̏͛̈́̅̾͋̍̐͊̓͒̏̽́̅̈́̐͐̽̑̀̂̉̅̾͒̓͊̽̈́̃̌͒̽͊͆͑͊̃̒̆̅͑͌̐͂̎͂̌̂͊̆̆̇̔͋̃͛͒̉̇͌̈̄͑͂͋̇̈́̃̐͛́̔͋́́̽̑͗͋̀̉̑̎̊̍̊̾̈́̀͌͊̎͛̈́̎̌͊͐̂̈́̊̈̄͛͋̒̊͛̒͆̓̊̃̊͗́̃̽̅̈́̑̋͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṅ̸̢̨̧̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̛͖̻̙͕̼̖͇͔̙̣͓̞͖̤̱͍̫͙̬͍̜̼̝̖̰̣̲̞̱̙͉̞͖̹͔̠͙̘̜̙̦̠̙̫̻͕͙̫͚̟̭͔̖͔̤̙̣͕̤̤̠̹͇͓̼̪͉͎͖͈̪͚͖̗̬̖͚̭̫̭̜͎͍̳̗̲̙̺̜̙͎̻̱͙̟̰̝͈̘͚͕̮̠͓̲͚̼̝̗̩̘͖̼̟̰͖̫̙̤̹͕͉͍̖͔͙͖̩͚̞̹͙͉̮̮̳͚̟̙̝̺̞͓̉͗̉͆͌̀́̒́̊͐͊̽͌̄̀͂̂̿̈͂̅̈́̈́͆̎͂̈́̿̔͗̃̅̒̉͒̈́̒͌͐́͆̈́̓̍͛̅̄̾͆̓̔̋̅̽̿̾̀̓̎̌͛̎̏̔̆͊̉͑̌̾̔͐̌͌̾̔̈́͒́̏̒̂̂̔̎̆̈̾̉͛̎̑͑̆͋̂͊̈͂̓̉̏̌͆̑̿̀̿͆̄̾̌̓̔̀͑́̑̽̽̍̅̒̽̂̑̀̽̉̌̆́̂̅͋͂̆͊̃̏̐̅̔̑̀̉͐̀́͊́̈́̄͂̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̷̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̤͖̭̜̪̮̼̼͖͕̲̲̝͖̣͔̝̗̙̦̤͎̙̜̦̻̘̻̭͍͕͓͍̤̫̬̘̞̣̝̭̯̲͔̣͎̻͖̟̺͕͈̭̰̥̮̲̪̯͖̩̻͈̺͈̹̙̺͇̙͚͚̠̤̩̺̱̗̮̬̩̞̺̼͙̪̜̼͇̗̬̜͈͓̘͕̫̖̞̱̞͎͈̯̠̳̤̯̬͚͇̫̙̺͕̤̈́́̿̎̄̈̏̀̀̒̔̇̓̋̈́̾͋͊͆͗͛̈̎̆̑̈́͒̎̋͊͛̈́̋́̆̂͛͆͒̈̈́̎̆̈́̄̄̎͗̓̍̈͂͂̎̃̉͑̓̅̋͊̅́̓͒̉͌̔̔̂̈́̍̀̔̊͆͒̐̈́̇̐̓͆͂̽́͆̃́̑͛̽̄̇̃̎̉̈́̂̿͒̋̀̽̋̏̂̆͂̈́̈́͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̨̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̛͈̩̫̼̯͇͉͉͎̟̠͍͙͈̻͖̣͓̲̫͉̭͎̦̮̫̗̮͖̯͔̣͖͚̲̺͕͇̞̰̣̱̺̱͇͉͎̠͙͓̜̰̯̩͔̭̹̤͎̺̞͍͖̻̖̥̺̣̰̰̗̘̦̳̬̭̺͙̭̪̮̥̳̬̤̟͚͖̳̬̙̜̠̘̰̞̙̥̘̪̫͔̤͈̞͕̞̙̻̞͈̻̭̹̰͓̪̪͉͍͔̏̈͗͗͊̊͂̿̐͊̎̈̓̅́̾̅͛̓̌̔̈́͋̋̉͆͋̏̇̓̒͑͆̍̿̒̿̑̈́͛̔̏̌̓̋͗̌̌̌͐̅͋̄̀̈́͑̉̒̄̔̎̆̀̋͊̂̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̨̢̧̡̨̢̛̛͚̯̣̳͎͈̝̼͍̪̘̭̝͉̺̝͚̻̩̺̦͎̼͚̭̪̭̯̫̹̰͎̟̮̝̟͎͎̦̭͉̱̺͍͙̮̤̬̯̟͙̭̫̰̞̜̳̥̜̹̝̟̞̟̠͕̉̋̎̍̆̈̏̐̓͌͌͗̈̋̑̿̍͂̿͊͊̓̑̇͊̽̽́̽̾͆̎͘͘͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅờ̷̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̟̩̹̱͈̫͇̻̞̫̟̤̣̙̘̥̖̙̮̹͓̱͙͕̮̹̫̻̫͈͔̪̯̲̠̺̭̫̻͉̮̹͎͕͖̠̳̳̞̲̙̙͇̦̖̪͖̪̖͔̖̹͖̖̙͖͙͎͉̲̺̯͚̰̳͉̬͖̠̞̩͉̟̻͉̘̫̼͍̜̪̞͉͙͕̖̹͈̻̺̭̻̘̱̞̻̫́͐́́̌̓͌̄͗̓̈͆͆̏̒̅́͌̅̿͂̀̽̿̊͂̇̈̐̒̋̿̾̎̏̑͋̀̂͆̽͌̎͂͌̀͋͌̐͛̇̏̆̌͐̽̊͋̊̈́́̐̄̒͛͊̉̓̍͌͆̔͂͌͒̀̈́̐̆̑̈́̎́̒̑̽̀͊̇́̓̈́̄̑̾̋̉͑͆͛̾̐̆̾̈́̒̉̈́̊͛͑͂̊̌̿̀̓̀́͐̀̆̎͑̉̀͋̄̒͊̈́̊͒͌͒̇̈́̌̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̴̛̛̤̗̪̪͙͎́̈͒̃̆͌͐̽̍̎̍̊̽̎͒͗͌̂̃̔͂̅͗͘̚͜͝͝ ̷̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̫͕̫͙͙͈̠̮̘̦̖̫̹̬̺͚̟̪͎̲̝̫̘͓̤̞̻̥̞͙̯͎͎͇̠̜̜̱̤̙̼̯̲̠̳̹͉̬̱̯̩̥̼̫̩̙̬̥͖̰͕̳̙͚͙͍͎̙͙̼͍̤̦̞̰̠̘͉͎͚͍̺̤̳̮̺͕͓̗̟̭̦̬͙̙̲͖̲̭̥̳̙̗͚̱͕̮͙͕̖̣̬̝̖͎̦̤͍̞̮̩͎͓̤͓̤͍̘̼̥̙̭̹̀̾̑͐̈́́͗͂̿̽́̏̒̔͊͑͑̅̾̿̈̀͌̍̎̅̈̄͆͆̋̍̈́̈́̇̽̓̐̌͋̒̒̌̿̓̓̾͒̽̓͗̏͛͊́̐̇̑̈́̅̐̄̏̀̀̑̄́̓̈́͒̒̈́͋͗̆̿͌̓̈́̀͐̆͑̂́̇͋͌̐̑̄̑̿͑̈́̒͑̽͒̈̈́̄́̈́̈́̉̈́͑̈͌͛̅̃̈́́̔̌͒̉̒͗͛̂͑̄͂̒̇̌͌̍̅̐͆͆̎̅͊̐͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̨̨̛̛̭̰̫͈͎̻̻̞̗̙̳̳͚̝̠̤͕̬͍͚͇̮̭̣̭͖̙̬̤̻̫͚͓͙̖̗̘̗͔͈͔̞̼̼̫̥̭̦̻̬̗͈̤̬̜̝͎̮͉̱͚͔͉͈͖̹͙̯̺̞̪͈̱͓̭̝̹͙̦̻̙̗̟̦̳̠̓̒̀̿́͂̋̉͌̑̑͋̆̃̍̇̃̾̊͗̅̈́͌̉̔̇̓́͂̅̆̀̈́̋͆̐̽͒͂̄̄͒̐͆̏͋́̈̆̆̌͊̈̏͑̇͐̈́̃̍̅̐̀̇̅͒͌̇̂̎̎̒̉͆͋̎̓̾̌̒̄̏̂̅̎̅͒͑̋̾̌͐͋̀̊̿̓̈̓́̃̽̄̋̓̄́͊̌̑̓͌̏̊̏̓̏̐̽̅͛́̂̍̄̔̄͂̐͗͛̊̎̓͑̿̾̃̀̆̾̀̍̾͂͋̏̈́͊̈́̏̈̈́̌̏̍̇͐͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅp̵̢̨̡̡̨̡͔̼̪̟̲̜̹̠̠̘̙̞̮͓̱̙̦̥͍̜̻̺̲͚͓͖̞̳̙̟̯̰̦͈̞̟̹̫͉̲̲̣͇̬͖̻̖̝̘͚̺͖͚̠̬̭̖̗͙̖̳̫̯͚̯̲̰̟̠̼̝̼͉͐̄̽̋͊̀͗̇͊̀͜͜͜͝ͅi̶̢̢̢̢̛̛̹̳͉̪̯͓̮͇̥̮͈̦̙̥̹͕̗̪̲̲̖̻̻̥̟̼̱̘͔̰͔̣̭͍̺͚̱͉̻̖͎̻͈͈͈̩͓̥̜̲̘̹͙͈̮̩̳͈̤͉̹͚̣͎̟̞̫̅͂̒̂͂̈́̋̾̽̈͆̓̔͒̓͒̓͒̃̇̓͗̄̋͂̓̔̈̅̌̀̂͗͗͗̏̔͆̒̈̍̊̓̋̀̌̂̽̈́̂͊̀͋͊̃̄̌̇̊̓̌̐̎̇̆̉́̈́͑̔̔̽́͑͌̽̓͐͒̈́͋́̓͗͂̑̈́̓͒̔̉̊̄͐̒͐̐͊̀̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ň̵̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̛̗̠̳͙͈̞͙̲̬̰̭̺̣̪̫̮͚͉̘͕̗̦̺̪̟͖̼̰̤̖̩͓̟̰͔̳̼̪̘̝͈̗̯̯͕̣̲̬̩͕̝͈̖̝̦̻̫͍̥̺̩̥͍̠̮͙͉͓͇̖͙̤͇̦͇̜̤̘͚̘̯̠͙̤̞͕͔̰͍̭̘̱͚̪̳̰̙̺̗͍̲̪͓̺͉͕͚͚̼̝͈̙̝̠͔̮̻̤͎͎̟̩̥̣̮͚͎̠͎̯̯̹͙͖̗̠͓̣̖͕̯͓͉͔̰̮͖̞̲̱̘̝̐̍̈́̇̊̾͋̈́̐́̐̑͐̊̌̑̂̌̑̽̂̆̓͐̊́̀̑́͂̀́̅̀̑͒͐̍̍̑̆̋͌̃̈́̏́͊͑͂̅͛̈́̓̈̐͂̿̀̀͛͂͛̎̎͑́͗̏̋̋̂̿̏̆̎̅̿̇̓̄̃̏̋̏͆͋̆̑̾̎̂̀͐̅̇͂̇̅̌̇̾̐̔̀̊́̃͛̐͐̑̋̔͐̆́́͆͊͒̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅį̶̛͈͖͖̤̘̞͔͚̠̤͓͐̍͆̈̈͂̽̐͗̀́̃͆̈́́̀̃͋͗͂̊̄̊̃̓̉͛͆̉̈́̔̂̏̿͂͒͊̈̈́́̄̒͆̐̀̒̊̇̿̿̈́̇̂͒̿́̈́̈́̀̔͛͛̀̉̐͌̌̔̒͆̇̉̃͑͌̋̉̇̐̓̉̈́̉͗̏̾͐̇̂̌̂͌̏̋̍̅̈̈́͗͂͆́͛̂̈̾̆̑̀̇͆͊͗͊̽̒̃̃̐̉͂͐̍̋̿̓̄̍̒̒̄̊̇̐̀̌̌͐̒͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͝͠͝͠ơ̷̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̥̺̫̬̼̱̹͍̰͕͙̞̱̩̥̼̘̻̞̮̹̯̣͔̦̟̘̻̫̙̝̣̬͕͈̰̐̋̈́͒͊̉̌͆̽͊́̆̃̅̔̃̈̐̄̈́̀̋͛͋̉͛̍́̇̓̔̐̈̿̃́̌̓̈́͗̔̀͋͂̓̆͋̿̈́́͒͛́̈́͗̀̅̃͊̔̾̍̈́̋̉̇͆̏̊̈́͆͌̈̓̌͆̈́͛͂͂̈́̏̋͌̄̒̎͋́̈̈̉͌̈́̽̂̈́͐̂͐̎̋̌̆̋͛̇̉̋̎̓͒̓͊͒̄̆̆̇̃͋͛̀̔̐͂͌̉͗̒̀̃̀̃͒͊̈́̊͛̿̆̆̄̐̓̎͋͛̌̑̍̋̓͊͐͑̌̽̄̈́̀̆̐̾̊̒̑̋̈͋̂̈́͒̿̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝n̸̢̡̡̡̡̥̦͈͕̹͉̻͉̻̮̭̟̻̝̼͈͕͙͎̯̭̰̼̣̰̩͈̙͖̜͙̹͕͇̞̹̘̻̘̋́̈́͒̎͛̈́̍̈́̿̆͛͂̓̾̆̍̉͗̍͗̌͛̓͛͑͊̽̔̾̓̈́̆̓͊́̈́̇̉̎̂̌̏͊̌̓͐̾̑̽͐́͑͛̀́̅̓̃̇̈́̂͐̍̋́͋̈́̽͐̏̈͑̀͂͌̆̋̅̂͌̋̉̽̂̓͛̄̀̈͋̉̒̃̚̕̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̵̢̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̜̮̝̥̮͉̟̻̞͔̥̫̼͎͓̰̼͓̟̼͓͈͓̙͉̫͓̪͙̘͔̩͉͔͙̭̣̦͎̟̩̠͇̭̩̱͙͎͖̈́́̈́͐̈̓́̈́̏̊̅̆͗̑͆̓̄̒̃͑͒́́̈́͐͗̾̌͗͆̽̿̀̅̔̾̈̊̎́͌̏͛̽͂̇̔́̿͆̀̈͒͒́̇͒̈̆͊͑̈̓̑̀͌̓̍̾̅̈́̀̈̾̉̒̓̔̉̈́̀͊̔̈̅̽̆́͊̽̔̇̔̐̉̎͛̽̆̏͑̃̉̓̿̏̂̑̂̈́̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠,̷̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͖͙̣̜̜̩̙͉̘̗͚̱̥͚͔͕̰͖̦̯͖̯̮̥͈͓͖̭̰͈͔̩͚͉̗͖̗̘̠̺̯͈̹͕̦͎̪͈̰̫͔̟̯̳̤͓̻̠̼̮̳̭̯͈͉͎̟͍̼͕̳̣͓̤̣̭̝̲̟̥̠̰̺̙̻͈̘͔͇̦̖̩̗͖̭͇̯̯̠̳̱̠̲̝̥̪̝̩͈͎̬͉̣̫͙͓͔̺̠̮͕̯̭͇͉͍͚̱̦̘̪͎̰̪̼͕̭̠͎͉̞̟̙̼̯̻̘̩̰͎̞̺̻̣̹̱̙͈̼̻͇̩̼͚̮͇͗̀̄̑̇͐̈́̃͗̈́̋̊͒͆̾̃̀̓̑̍̄̏͒͑̆̈́͌͆̿̅̽͊̏̓̀͑̈́͌̋̇͌͂̄̂̽͋̂̑̍͆̈̆̔̃̏̿̑͒̔̆̃̆̆͐̽͒̂̎̾͗̇̃̀̂̽̂͑̅̃̏̄̆͋͑́̂͗͊̍̈́͋̇͑̉̔̾͒̀͛̍̾̒̓̅͑̓͗͗͋́͆͒̽́͋̃̌͊͌̓̓̏̎͐̈́̋̒̾̂̃̓͛͊̋̿̆͗͌̑̆͊̇̐̃͊͊̆̊͒̽́͊̈̂̾̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̧̧̧̡̡̯̟̥̪͚̲̭̲̞̼͍̱̠͙̱̮̤̠͖̜͍̥͎̣̦̰͕͕̻̘̼̩̰̮͚͇͔̘̜̣̻̳̗̻̼̻̟͙̼̥͚͙̲̤̳̤̺͔̮͍̺͇͖̼͉̹͓͔͔̞̜̪̦͚̫͇͎͓̯̪͍̦͔͕̀̈́͋́̏͂̓͐͆͋͗̂̆̾̈́̿́͒̈̀͆̋̈́̾͑̒͌̓͐̑͆̽̀̓̐̎̎͆̊̾̔̆̋́̋̑̈͂̆̀̈̈͋̅̐̀̓̿̋̔̋̐̒̈͐͌̈́̅̎̽̂̒̒̎͒̔͊̃͐͐̈́͛̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̫̻̜̬͎̞͓̰͈̗͔̮̗̯̦̼̲̤̟̯̟͕̜̠̤̼̪̼͔̙̲͉͔̩̹̟̲̗̥͇͖̯̗̣͚̩̹̫̥̰͙̱̤͖̬͇̙̫͈̮͔̘͉̲̩̠̰̬̗̼̹̹̳̲̗̦̮͎͉̲͎̣̳͕̰̲̺̠̳̰̠͉͙̘̟͉̻̲̺̻̦̜̇́́͐̏̒̏̽̊̌̃̓̇́͑̒̔͋͛͑̌̍͂̅̇̓̂̈́̓̈̃̉̊̎͒̊̊̆͂́̈́̉͐̽̾̊̏̎̃͊̽͂̑̋̈̀̋͗͊̀̀͐̆́̐͐́͂̅̈́͐̈́̔̒̂̒̌̑͋̈́̓̔̒͗̀͌͒͊̃͋͆̿̎͐̉̈̃̋́̊̓̂̿́͊̒͗̆͗̐̄̀͌͗̍̉͋́̾̓̆̅͋̅̀͗͆̏͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅŗ̷̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̭̺̙̹̤̮͈̥͇̘̖̫̰̼̟̖̟̤̥̳̗̙̟̼̖̬̫̣̟̠̩͈̟͔̹̲̤̠̺̙͍͕͕̪̦̯̫͉̘̙̠̻͕̺̥̼͇̣̯̞̲̣̩͖͕̩̘̱͖̘̺̝̻̞̮̝̠̭̺̹̯͕̲̣̠͕̩̙͓̺̠͔̠̘̬͍̳̣͓͇͓̲̝͍̻̖̺͙̞̯͖̲͕͔͚͖̻̞̼̖̘̳̙̝̤̫̪̥̠̙̼̰̰̹͎̠̭͌̈́̿̿̄̀̍̔̆̃̄̿͊̾̀̔̽̽̽̊̊͋̊̈̂͗͒̔̍̌̄̊̊͛̓́̂̈́̿͌̒͂͊̒͒̿̽́̿́̉̈́͒̃̃̄̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̤͇̼̻̥̺̰͖̘̫̣̰̙̺͉̮̆̀̏̍̉̓̿͆̈̀̏̿̃́͗͂̆̓͋̃͗̾̓̆̉̒̊̿̄̽͐̆͑̀̀̈́͊͂́͐͛̍̋̈́̉̔͂̓͒̑̓̿̔̐́̑̃͆͂̈́̈́́̆͆̑̽̐̇̈̄̀͌̈́̓̆͗͌̂̽̊̾͛͑̔͆̆́̆͐͆̎̂͗̽̃̌͌̈́̑͛̈͂̀͂͆͗͐́̈́͗͂̈̆͌́͐̈́̔̓͛́̐͛͗̆̊͊͑͋̑͒͂̐̽̀̈́͑̎̒͆̅̅̿͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅg̶̡̢̧̥͕̣̩̼̣̰̜̠̟͔̭̜͍̩̱͕̪͔̞̪̜͈̭̙͍̣̬̘̺͚͎̭̩̜̤͉͍̜̺̳̼̗͔̬͔̟͎͙̻̣̱̙̠͖͖̜̳̣̪̪̟̖̽̂̆̇̉̌̐̂̾̂̋̏͂̔͌̈̆̂̃͑́̅̅̈́̾̍̓͑̈̀̏̏́́̾̏̇̓̈͑̓͗̒͆̒̈́͋̒͋̌́̏̑͋̄̈́̓̂̆͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅą̵̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̦̞̝̩̦͇̭̭̲̜͓̜̞̞̹̲͖̙̬̰̞͓̼͇̥̟̳̰̰̫̥͍̤̠͉̯̙͇͖̦̦̞͉̱͓͖̮̠͕͙̥͍̦̜͎̺͖̰̬̱̘̩͎̰͓̜̼̮͚̣̤̦̤͕͙̺̤͇̥̖̭̫̬̗̹̯̯̮̮̘͔͓̤̩̣̤̖̭͙̦̘̩̣̲̱͎̹͚͉̮̠̳͖̬͊͗̿̓̀̉̿͗͑̾͂͆̾̆̌̐͊͆̇̓͐̎̂͒̽̽͑̀̋̒̈́̈͒̇̍͑̈́̿͆̈̈́͒͌̉̐̀̈́͆͑̾̎͑̋̎͐͆̈́͗̇͗͗̆̈͐̊͒̉͂̏̓̌͗̒̍͌̾̐̐̽̉̔̓͛̌̋́͌͋͑̿̈̾͑͐̑̍̾̓́̉̌̈́́̆͒̑͊̀̈̾̑̈́̐̀̇̓͌̀̏̀̍̽̇͆͂̐̎̀̌̈́̉̍̒̾̋̒̌̍͊̌̔͆͐͑̇̌̈́̂͒̎̅͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅy̸̡̢̢̛̛̛̭̱̗̩̝̗̱͇̲̦͍̟͎̹̼̻̗̲͈͈̟̹̭̘̻̻̬̺͎͉̟̣̟̥̮̩̟͙̪̪̬̬̗̦̞͎͉̳͉̬̞̓́̾́̄͋̾̅̀͑͐̓̌̉̈́̒͐͐͆̒̔̀͂͌̓̈́̽̐̆͋̈̿͒̊̾̇͋͆̈́̓͛̐͑̎̓̓̎̈̂́͛̾͗̈́̉̐̽̾̒͋̓͊̅̾͑͒͂͂̇͋̊̈́̆͐̔̎̀͋̊̔̅̀̿̆́͌̔͆͆̃͋͒̈̋̒̒̎̾̿͌͌̏̈́̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̛͓͎̟̪̮̯̳̝̞̗̱̭̜͓̲̻̯̱͚̺͇̠̼̩͎̲̱̂͐̊́̂̾̈́̀͛̈́͗̈́̈́̃̀̽̇͂̒̒͆͛͒̑͊̄̈́̊͛͂͑̋͊͑͐͊́͒̂̅̈́͐̌̃͆̊͆͊͛̈́̑̅͋͒̔̐̑͐̓̀̈́̈́͘̕̕̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͠͝l̶̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̯̠̘̜͍͍̥͖̺̫̫̹͍̥͎̤̠̖̲͙̜͉̺̬̹̮̭̭̪̗͙̠͙̦̝̙̥͖̗̞̹̮̜̩͖̠͉̺̥̣͇̺̥͉̥̻̘̺̮̮̤̟͓̞̥͓͉͓͚̺̣͚͎̰̤̪͔̪̫̭͔̼̤̭̗͔̺̹̙͎̫̜̱͖̤͕̦̫̟̯̤̭̘̲̘̗̮̟̥̪̫͈̭̮̤̖̳̦̥͔͔̭̜̫̹͉͕͍̱͉̤̦̩̮̟̠̗̦͔̒̈́̌͆̃̂̉̀̀́͒̊̋͐͘̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅï̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̱͍͔̭̰̰̺̅̑͊̉̎̈̓̀̉̔̈̽̊̔̈́̀̉̅̐̋̑̈̐̿̽̐̂͑͛̇̄̌͑͐̈́́̓̓́͛̾̀̒̊͐̾̌̂̎͂͋̍̎͛͗̈́͐̃̇͐͒͐̉̿̋̈̾̄́̽̊̒͒͂̑͑̈̿̎̍̊̀̈̆̆͆̾͆̏̿̊̊͛͋́̂͗́̈́̍͋͌́͛́̆̒̅̃̉̔͆̅̐̅̐̆͌̍̈̏̑̊̾̓̏̈̅͋͌͋͆̿̄̿̒̒̇̒̎̒̿̿̇̂̎̈̂͐́̾̂̌͑̏͌̅̈̉͊͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝t̴̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̢͔̣̲̞̟̼̤̰̹̳̳̯͕̮̫̜̯͈̪̝̩̲͎͍̘̙͖͚̬̰͚̪̜̯̳̠̘͓̟̱͚̜̘̯̬̩̘͔̼̲̹̰̠͉̹̦̙͍͖̥͎̰̣̦̼̞̹͕̟̺͔̫͕͈͖̹̺̙̹̻̞̤̙̫̱͚͈̦̩̯̮̦̲̤͚̹̜̬̰̬͍̪̟̳̹̦͓̲̼̯͉̳͉͇̤̼͕̥̞̹̘͍͓͓̺̬̰͚̼̣̱̙̝͇̣̻̤̜̲̭̜͙̭̳̹̝̼̙̬͙̫͔̺͉̘̗͇̪͓̪̹̼̦̘̮͉̱̞̘̪̳͎̜̾́͌͛͆̎͂͑̇̓̇̊͌̀̈̄̌̅̓̇̂̍̅͌͛͒̀͋̈́̉̃͛͗̇̋̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅţ̵̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̘̦̲̼͕̭̮͉͚͓̳̼̠̲͇̰̜̭̘̬̗̘͍̞̼̺̘͓͕͇̝͚̼̹̫̘̱̭̰̙̜̜͉̹̠̞͖͍̖̘̠͓͕̥̯̼̰̖̤̻͉̝̻̪̝͍̙̣̥̺͖͍̗̻͇̬͉͈̫̰̯̮̮̗͎̠͇̳̗̝̟̯̤͎̮̖̘̖͍̪͙̩̻͍͍̬͇͔̘̗͖̙̟͕͙̥̠̫̤̻̺̫͌͛̃͌̎̀̂͑̀͊̉͊̄́̋̓͆̎͒̂̈́̃̏͌̍̂̿̓̐͌̓̑̈̏̂͌̅̓́̆͐͋́̒̍͋͊̋̉̆͆͊̈͒͑̂̉͋͗̓͋͂̒͋̉́̈́͗̑͛̆̀̅̿̈́̓̀̋̂̀̂͊̀̓̔̆͂͌͐̉̈́̌̂̑͗̊̓͂̆͑̒̈́̏̑̉̓͒̿̊̋̂̓̇͒͗̒́̌̈́́͆̽̅̀̒̅̄̍̀̊̓̏̇̍̂̇̂̇̎̄̇̄͊̃̃̀̌͒͐̓̃̒̂̄̍̇̍̔̃̾̽͌̀͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ļ̶̢̡̡̢̧̛̫̮̤͎̰̬̙͇͙̱̜̠͎̬̥̩̗̳̯̺̤̗̫̤̪̬̩̜̲͍̘̲̖̝̺̟̹̘̝͍͎͒̿̀͊̐̇̎̒͒̉́́̓̓͛͌̀͆̈́̈͋̃͗̀̍̐͊̋̑̉͊̒͌̽̏̽̎̑̉͊̈́̄̈́̈́͆̂͛̆̎́̀̄͛̊́̽̈́̈́̽̅̃͗̍͊̈́̅̆̓̎̑̃̐̓͗͋̍̅̂͑̈̌̉̉̍̍̄̎͛͌́̈͐́̀̏̑̈̓̒̂̾͊͂͂̄̀̿́̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅe̷̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̼̼͕͕͎̪̥͇͚̠̪͙̖̼̫͔͓̖̠̞͎̘͉̹̖̖̹͙̻̻͔̣̗̼͈̺̬̬͚̝̣̫̬̙̗̙̦̱͔̖͎̭̖͉͚͕̬͈̮͙͙̦͓̩̯̲̙̮̲̹͚͍̮̥̥̠̯͔̮̬̼̯̤̻̯͇͙̮̳͈̤̟̪͕̙̱͕̜̹̟͈̣̤͍̩̫̩̘̼̣̝̜̯̬̯̳̩̪̩͙͌̉͑̂̽̋͗͋̉̀̈̎́͂̔͌́̒̒̎͑͌̉͌̑̑̇́͒̏͛͛̐̌̇̽̑̾̏̎̈̽̈́̂̋͒̈̽̎̆̾̏̍̆̓̀͂̾͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̣̭̬͙̫̟̟̝͇͇̬̻̻̮̱̲͕͖̱̝̹̦͍̥̗̤̳̙̟̬͓̯̼̻̣̝̟̦̺͔̲̰͈͆̉̈́͑̄̔̅̏͑̏̑͊̈́̓̉̾̾̐̈́̿͗͆́̿̿̈̅͆͆͆͐͌̅́̓̂̽̒̒͛̌̎̑̍̈́͐̆͐͋̀̎͋͛̑̉̀͋̈̊͊͐͌̃̑̑͑̽͋̋̓̅̾̔̿̐͐͗͛͋̃͛̈́̍̎̎̃͋̈́͌̽͂̈̆͆̓̃̑̑̒̂̈́̀̈́̆̈́̽̌̀̎̑̈̋͗̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅw̷̨̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̱̤͇̙͈͍̠̮͎̻̼̘̜̝͖̖̤̟̻̠̻̻̼̞͎̩͍̰͍̼͕̪͙̗̯͖̠͓̻̫͉̤͈͈̟͔̜̞̟̟͔̼̫̖̰̲̼̩̦̞̬̻̜̦̳̯̳̰̼̬͉̹̙͈̻̻̫̱̼̞̦͕̗͚̜̪̬̘͉͔̻̱̬̼͔͓͓̻͙̳̱̲̥̠̖̫̪̺̣̓̈͌͛̄̅͌̾͛̏̂̐̈̾́͑̿͛̒͒͂͛̐̈̎͗̀͋̍̿̈́͐̉̀̂̐͑̅͊͋̾͌̉̉̓̑̋̒́̽́͒͛̄̈̓̌̒̔̇̄̋͊̃̆̽̋̅̄̀̾̈́̐̅̈͌͌͌͗͊̈̓̈̊̈͐̎̔̃̈́̄͑̄͐̌̇͊̿͒̎̂͂̋͑͆́̉̽̈̅̏̇̆̈̆͆͊͐̔̎̈́̀̽͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̢̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̥͇̥̳̯̞̖̠̰̥̜̙̺̰̫͓̱͔̱̼̼̥̗̭͚͖̼̙̺̹͕̮̲̠͕͓͖̮̗͙̠̳̱̥̳̼̙͇͖̳̳̣̞̹̘̤̳̫̪̪̗͓̳͎͔̫̫̯͖̮̪͕̖̦͉̝͕̦͍̫̦̠̜̖̭̫̘̖̝̺̭͔̮̞̘̙͔̩͕͖̖̲͕̤͈̠͍͔͔̟̦͇̩̦̮͈̬͖͚̠͓͓̖̣̳̼̭͎̻͓͖̝͈̦̄́̈́̄̉͋͗̅̇̀̑̊͛̑̾͊͋̆͛͂̇̈́̇̍͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̘̟͚̞̯̲̼̘̗̱͇̳̩̜̱͓̭̺̬͎̤̲͎͇̭̪͙̜͙͉̪͍̲̖̙̥͉̹͇̦̼̻͖͕̭͓͇̜͉̩̜͙͉͇̳̥̬̝̯͎̻̺̖̘͖̭̭̙̻͖̞̹͖̜̝͎̬̳̻̺̩̘̺͕̰̼̟̩̦̯̤͚̥̥̖̹̩̰̟̺̭͖̥̻̰̤̰̫̣͇̻͇͇̜͔͙̲̯̠͕͇͇̞̱̠͎̣͕̬͓̤̜͍̜̱̝̺̘͙̲̦̹̯͙̥̳͎͍͎̭̣͇͕̩̭̣̰͖͍̺̯̜̲͚̩͎͈̭̫̘̥͉͇̣̬͈̅̒͌̈́͗͒͋̐͗̇͌̽͒̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅņ̷̨̧̨̨̛̛͙̩̘̯̭̤̯̘̜̼̣̬͎̳̯̙͔̭͇̦͚͇̺̖̪̮̣̰͚̖̩̯͚̭̮͖̦̳͓̝̯͇̮̖̙̖̤̣̠̰̼͕̩̪̝͍̝͈̓͒͋͂͐͛̈́̉́̋̓͐̿̑̒͐͛̏̍̔̏̒̓̽̆̈̈̀͂̉́́̍̀̈̉̄͊̐̔̈̈́́̈̓̆̐̓̀̔̒̈̓͒̍̀̊̐̐͐̌̍̑̔̉̊́̃́̿͂͌́̿́̃́̈́̊̂̌̿͊̐̒̾̀̾̿̋̈́̉́͗́̊̋͂͗͒̒́̀̊̇̈́̽͐̆̃̋͛̿͌̈́͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅẹ̴̟̙̯̮̮̩̫̠̤̰̞̠̝̥̩̭̩̙̣͒͊͆̎̓̍̆͗̈̓́͆̔̔̈́́̾͊̈́̐̾̀̏̈́͋̅͋̉͆̅̃̒̎̕͜͜͠s̴̛̛̥͈͓̙̟̜̩̳̺̀̈́̌͊͋̌̃̀̓̾̐̌̑͑̅͌̒̉̍̀̅̽̓̍̀͆̃͋̀͗̈́̂̌̀̀͒̑̅̇͂̋̚̕̕̕͘͝͝͝ ̷̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̖̟̣̙̖̖̱̱͈̠͔͉̙̭̞͉͖̺̰̰̗̝͕̹͇̦͚̪͎̣̼͇̖̖̱̣̤͉͔͈̹̫̹͖̖̦̠̘̳̹̩͉̣̱͓̣̳̺͖͎̥̤̳̯͓̥̫̞͇̻̹̰̬̖̻̰̹̟̬̦͓͓͚̙͚̺̘̝͖̼̺͕̤̼̙͈̖̘̯̝̺̗̒̏͊̔̎̉̆̓͛͑̑̊̄͗̅̈́̍̓̍͛̈͌̏̈́́̌̒̋̓͐̽̉̊̋̂̎͐͛̎͌̀̐͊̂̊̏̊͐̂͆̉̆̌͆͐̎̊͋́̆̿̈́̋̽̓̂̿̅͌̽̾̅̔̈́̽̾̐̓͛͊̅͗̌̆̋͗̀̀̑̒͗͛͂̐̿̈́́́̄̏̽͒͗͒́̃̓̾̒̑̍́̈́̈́̀̋̽͌̓̈́̈́̆͆̈͊̆̍̇̈̓̈́̓̿̈́̄̽̒̈́̃́̇͗͆́͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅļ̸̨̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̝͈̝̮̲͖̰̩͉͎̖͔̪̖̫͈̲͖͙͓͕̬̞̤̠̰͇̖̮̜̫̲͇͇̞̭̲͇͖̖̞̦̭̱͙̣̣͓̺̫̰̖͖̩̗͔͙̳̤̪̤̝͍̝̼̹̫̜̩̣̰̻͔͖͍̗̦̫͚̩͚̹̦͇͔̼̞̤̟̼̟̱͕̠͙̝̱͙̺̘͍͚̖̱͉̞̘̺̱̘͓̟̘̣̙̩͙̱͓̘͔̰̟͇̰͙̠̗̦̬̮̠̜̥͈̲̺̪͎͈͕͍͈̘̮̟̞̳̤̺̪͔͎̘͙͈͍͕͍͍͉̗̦͖̇̒̒̇͂̆̈́̈́̍̿̅̽͊̈́̾͊̈̃̈̓̅̾̾̏́̋͆̔̔͋̀̓̄̀̈̐́͋͂̏̅͂͋̅͋̾̈́͂̈́͌̉̍̍͑̆̌͂̔̆̊̎͆̍͌̄̂̈́́́̂̾́̄̈́̀͋̾̆͂̌̉͗̊̔̑͊͌͊̇͊͒̾̅͐̇̄͑͌̀̽́͊̐̎̃̓̄́̄͒͒̔̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅi̷̢̡̨̛̛͎̻͈͇̻͔̲̝̭̩̜̭͈̮͍̞͔̗̣̬̰͉̪̦̬̱̱̭̯̱̝̣̜̺̦̬̪͉̲̖̦̥͈̰̭̥̗̭̰͔̤̬̯̭̖̖͇͉͎͇̣͙͚̮̦̲̿͛̉̔̇͐̄̾̃͋̊̂̃̈́̏̍͌͗͌̓̉̉̎̋̽͑̍̇́̍̀̂̂̿̓͗̓̐̽͌͋́́͂̾̎̑́͒̂̀̎́̓͋̅̾͆̀̔̈́̊̀̏̀̿̾̍̄́̀̈́͐̾̈́͌̈́́̌͊̐̀̀̇̄͛͛́͊̄͋̔͛̋̔͂̃͋̆͑̇̅͑͋͊͐͗̓̓̿͛͆́̄͒̿̈́̒͒̈́̀̒̔͗̊́̿́͑̊̄̀̆̏́͑̀͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅk̸̡̢̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̰͕͇̭͚͎̘̹̹̗̣̗̖̝̭̗̙̻͇̟̱̼͇͇̬̞̱̼̙̗͚̯̰̯͉̰̝͙̯͖̬̎̅̿̋̂̌͊̒̇́͗̀̓́̓̀̀͐̎͂̆͊̐̿̃̆̎̄̎̍̎̌̐͑̈́͗̐̒͌̓̋̏̾̉̒͐̒͋̑͋͗̿́́́͋̓͌̏̏̉͐͋̊̈͛̾̐̀͆̐̀͌̌͆͗̓͒̾̑̒͒͛͋̈́̉̅̾͗͒̈̓̈́̈́̈͆̓͗͌͂̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅë̵̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̙̜͈̼̣̜̼̣̘̣̦͉͖͇͔̰͔̪͎̙̭̣̮͓̻̝̱̭̗̰͉͓̟̰̤͓̞̯͕̙̲̮͉͕͈̯͙͓̼̩͇̫̜̖̹̱̭̠̰͔͎̩̟͖̟̦̣͚̩̭̩̝͕͓͚̠̳̠̝̬̙͚̲̣̜̹̗̹̣̪̹̳͇̯͙̙͕̟͚̣̪̞̮͉̮͇̳͓̜̜̺̹̤̤̯̝͍̼̬͙̙͙̭̹̙̝̹̠͖̤͎̗͍͈̟̙̙́͗͌̕͜͜ͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͍͔̻͇̥̲͙͍̲͙̪̰̟̮̦̭̪̞̘͇̳̠̤̞̞̞̤̘̥̱̫͚͚̟̟̹̮͍͙̘͔̝̰͙̣̲̰̫̗̜̣̼̜͎̣̣̹̫͉̥͓̯̳̣̠̦͇͕͖̪̱̙̤̥̗͉̩̜͕̲̰͇̤̗̲̰̟̺̥̮͐̈́̀̀̃͂̈̂̍̃̓̃́̿͗̃̊̑͒͑̓̏͗͛̊͗͑͋̌̇̿̽̎̓̏̿̑̌̒̓͂̿̆͐̾̈́̀̃̍̅̽͋̀̊̋͋͊͌̂̾̀̒͑̈́͋̎̅̿̈̄̉̌̽̒͑͂̈́̏̓̉̍̄̆̃̄̀͐̉͗̿̽̈̏̋̀̌̈́́͒́́̾͌̓̐͛͌͂͒̏͛̎̏̑̂̂̇̓́̊̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̳̮̘̹͖̣̯̪̰̪̫͚̭͚̠͚̮̘͕̱̻͈̯̪͈̪͍̪̦͎̹̮̤̺͙̙͖̣̜̲̫̝̗̝̯͙͚̦̟̫͈̫̻̟͖͉̩̩̥̠̪̗͚͕̭̼͉̟̲̮̤͎͉̙̯̜͓̯̬̰̖͖̱͖̇͌̂͗͐́̿͑̆̐̄̓͊̇͑̍̇̀́̎̑̋̔̏̈͛́̀̆͆̋̓̈́̓̂̃͊̋̎̍̓͊͊̏͋̊̎̓̆͆͂̌̔̀̋̏̅̄̄̾̎̿̈̽̅̑̈́̌̽̈́̔̈́̎͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅh̴̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̬̳̠̼̙̦̰̙̩̹̺̙̩̗̠̪̫̯̦̝̦͚̠̝̜͚͍̜̮̳̜̟͔͎͙̫̫͎̲̼̘̪͇̥̞̟͉̩̫͉͍͎͎̹̮̝̪͈̗͚̭͇̹̱̥̗̭͔̘̘̺̝͍͇̳͇͉̞̟̙͎̺̠͔̤͖͚͈̯̩͓̬̣̪͉̘̺͕̥̻̥̙̤͔̖̮̮̭̟̤͉͓̪͚͚͓͕̻̲̞̻̹͚͇͎͉͇̺͚̭̫̤̺̦͖̪̝̟̲̖̗̪̱͓͔͔͕̝̼̋̓̉̍͛̊̀͒̽́͋̈́̐̎͑̒̌́̀͊̽̉͒̔̅̈̊͑̈́̃̽̒̒̄̒͛́̈́̑̀̒͑̈́̐͗͌́̇͗̅̽̈́̉̑͑͂̎͊́̉͋͒̊̄͆̎̉̿͊̓̏̐̋̋̍̋͛̋̀̓̽̈́̏̀̑͑̿̀̐͋̎͒̄̈́̆̌̏͗̄̋̿̄̋͐̒͑́͌̾̉̒̓̐̇̓̄̃̋̀͛̀̂̂̐̅̔̒́̔͌́̌̊͂̿́̄̆̍̆͛̎̈́̏̏͆̀͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̧̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̭͓̜̹̳̜̪̹̣̗̜̖͍̬̪͚̱̳̙̮̗̻̞̝͓̜̣̹͕̬̭͕̙̤͚͇̜̖̤̜̮͓̰͓̗̩͖̳̟̩̝͎̪̦̣̦̖̖̼̹̥̺̮̭̦͉̲̯͉̬͕̩̙̜̼̩͔̦͈̳̭͓̺͍͈̟̭̼̻̫̘̰͔̗̺̼̲͔̝̜̗̪̹̟͉͈̹̪͉͙̬̭̩̯̜̦̞̘̺̱̟͕̳̠̲̲̮̳̫͈̺͈͉̪͎̥̹̳̳̣̭͎͙̙̳̣̳͔̠̝̣͕͔̬̰̥̫̳̺̻̮̗̹̗̹̥̠̬͇̟͓̣̪̩͛́͗̉̐̌͐̇͒̑̊̎͆́̽̆̔̍̒̏͑͗̍͑͊̿͆͑͆͋́̂̓̄͆̐̍̎̈́̎͒̆̿͒̉͗̔̓̍̿͌̓͆̉̋͗͋̉͐͊̅̿̏͛̄̉̽̾̊̀̾̇̇̒̓̓͐̎̊̈́̓̈͋̇̾̑̔̓̈̌̿̆́̅̎͂͐̑̈́̀̒̈̔͌́̎̓̉́͒̉̌̈́͗͐̍̍͆̿̌̍̈́̈́́̂͐̏̋͊͆̋̿͗̈́̏̔͐͐́̅̏̌̈͗̾̓̍̍̉̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̟̠͖̯̳̰̲̖̥͈̗̻͖̗͈̭͚̱̭͖̱̥͉̲̮̭͔̦̖̻͚̩̱̹̜͓̞̭̹͙͓̖̤̟̺͖͔̜̠̗̩̪̤͙̠͓͓̩̰͈̮̭͔̬̥̠̹̠̝͇̘̭͕̜̩̥͖͍̪̻̖̹̼̘̩̞͔̲͖̯̼̳̮͓͎̙̪͎͔̻͖̝̥̼̞̤̳̩̩̫͔̥̩̰̖͓̙̂̀͑̉͂̓̊̀́̆͐͛̏̏̉̒̑͐̃̄̊̅̽̒̄̀̿̅̔̀̈̑̏̀̾̌̂͆́͊̍̈́́͌̽̍̈́́̅̀̀̓̾̃̑̆̍͒͆̓̀͒̀͐̄̀̍̀̂̄͋͗̐̅̓͒̄̂̄̔̍͐̓̓̏̊͒͋͆̾͐̇̒̇͗̐̆̽͆͗̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅs̷̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̢͈͓͇̭̭̪̗͇̟͚̥̳̹̫̘̺̮̯͓̠͓͈̞̤̳̥͕̦͇̪̫̗̰̺̙͖͚͙͓̹͉̰̤̺̮͕͕͙͚̣̠̗̤͉̮̼̜̘̥̝̱͚͕̤̗͇̩͚̝̳͉͔͉̜̪̟̰̱̝̬̰̤͉̝̝̟͔̙̹̰̘͕̬̮̫̪̞͈̟̖̙̟͕̼̳͙̹̬͖͚̬̱̯̲͗͊͂̑͂͋̉͌̀͛͂̐̾̓͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̪̙̻͇̰̥̣̗̙̦̰̬̻̠͇̹̖̮̻͍̣̺̱͓̤̪͍͎͔̳͍̮͎̻̯̘̭͍͓̻̱͇͕̭̻͉̠̥̰̫͓̖̪̦̥͓̺̻̼̠̥̙̳͖͖̣͍̬̩̹͖̗̺̮̪͍̦̖̯̭̳̪̥̣͙̲͖̫̫̱̼͖̬̣̯̖̦͚̭̯̝̥̘̙̦͇̯͔̲̦͇̣̠̤͖̺̝̦̗̣̝͍̱̣̻̫̭̠̫͉̖͍̬̦̞͕̝͔̞͙͖̭̞̰̫̖̞̗̱͖̥̬͖̫̝̣̥͚̜̦̲͓̥̩̟̪͎̝̤͇̪͖̦̰̱̠̼̯͐͑́̈̈́̀͐͆̄̂̇̀͑͂͒̋̂̆̏̏̔͌̋̄̏̎̅̍͒̾̈́͗̇͋̌̈́̑̐̎́̾̎͋̍̈̓͂͊̆̂͋́̏̆̅̋̂͑͒̾̄͆́̂̑̅̇͛͋̏̉͌̄͌̌́̄̒̊̊̔̀͑̅̍̈́̇͋̎̍̾̐͂̂͐̒̓̍̾͂̐̀̊̃͒̆̅̾́̈́̓͐͐̌́̂͂̑̎̇͂̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̵̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̛̞̯̤̞̲̞̹̥̹̼̫͎͕̩̠͕̖͔̩͓͓̱̣̟̘̹̩̫̞̰͎̮̫̤̖̯̯̱͎̩̜̺̫̞͉̙̲̱͇͙̩̩͈̖͔̝̜̪͕̼̠̝̺̹̬̩̟͙̲̰̟̭͉̬͇̩̜̜͎̼͎̤̬̟̗͚̽͛̓̑̾̆̆̈́̽͛̀̃͊̄̓͑̊̏͊̓̆͌͂͑̈́̉̑͐̉̽͂̽̊̋̌̿͊̀̈́͌͛̆͐̋̈͛̽̇͌̈́̿̈̈́͆͐̔͛͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅņ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̳͉͍͚̼̹̖̦̲̖͖͓̹͈͖̱̞͇̘̯͙͇̰̲̭͔͔̰̪̩̘̟̗̲͐̍̊̓̀̓́̃̅͆̄̀͐̈́́̽͛̀͛̾̈́̓̑̈́̔̓̈́̑͛̌́́̀͑̃͑̏̂̔̊͂̂͆͗͛̄͆̆̓̇̉̀̄͛̾̃̇͑̅͆͋̓́̂̊̀̈́̿͒̓̓͋͂̈́̂͐̌̈̔͛̑̽̎̀̐̋̈́̀̍̏͑͆̌̌̆̊̅͆͆̉̍̑͐́̀̒̈̇̀͆̀̽͌̑͆̓͑̌̇̀͌̒̓̊̈́͊̈́̎̓̈́̓̎̆͆̌̾͗̀̒̑͌̔͆͒̔̌́̅͆̊̔̒͊͐͂́̇̃́́̈͌̇̓̋͑̉̿̍̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͝ḑ̵̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̡̛̛͔͚̗̘̰̜̖͚͈̩̤̹̻̗̥̥̺̦͍͖͖͓̬̫̟̦̮̱̤̮̞̺͕̠̻̣̱͇̻̯̺̲̙͍̺̠̬̙̥͓̦̖̳̣̰̭̝͍͖͙͍͙͎͕̙̲̖̱̼͕̲͔̱̼͉̭̮̪͓͚̗̩̱̻͙̳̩̞̦̪͈̟̼̣̮̱̥̬̝͂̔̐͛̾͆͗̆̂̒̒̊̆̍͋̀̓́͛̈́͒͒̑̌̑̈́͌̇̎̍͌́̉̎͑̊̑̒̋͗̌͑͌̒͑̀͆̉͆̾͆̃̍͋̀͌̂̀͆̈́̌͊̂̌̍̾̓̈͛̆̊͑̆̔̒͛̾̓̿͒̃̃̑̄̀̏̋̂̑̈́̑̋̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̸̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛͇͍͚͍͈̩͉͚̙̮͎͕͕̱̪͈̜̭̳̦̣̹̻̝̝̳̲̣̮̗̹̦̦̩͇̙̝͔̩͎̯̺̳̫͖͚͖͓͓̩̲̜̤̮̪̱̫̙̻͕̲͚̰̝̭̬̲͙̗̪̞͖̟͉̹͔̭͕̜̣̼̥̯̜̪͉̣͙̹̹̼͍̹̪̖͖̝͓͍͙̣̦̺͍̪̥͕̱͉̖̜̻̞̰͇͐̓̄̓̓̿̆̈́̈́͑̊̈̄͑́̀͛̐̈̊͆̒̏̿͊̄͌̈̈̇̿̽̎̃̍̔͛̿̌́̈́̿̋͛̅̾̄̏̐́̿̃͒̽̉̓̆̆͛͒̽̂̈̎̌͑̐̈̅͆̄̈́̄̌̌̾̑͆̀̒̆̐́̀̉̂͊͛̈́͛̈́͌̾̽͌͊͂͐̀̈́̉̃̈́́͌̌͋́́͒̊̾́̋̄͛͗̀̑̒̌̈́̓̿͛̓̇̔̏̆́̅͌̏̈́̈̓̂͛̉̓̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛͉̺͔̲͕̝͍̳̭̘̝̣̙͚̥͓̪͍͔̠̹̤͔̮̗̗͍̬͈̲̯̗̺͕̜͔̩̹͈̳̰̤̲̝͍̞͖̦͉̘͓̱̱͚̫͉͕͈̰̮͚̫͖̫̩͉̥̪̟̝̜̭̦͉̗̫̠͍̠̩̹̩͙͍̙͇̭̰̤͎̫̝̯̯̠̝͖͇̺̲͙̲̩͍̦̥̦͖̤̦͇͎̱͇̜̰͔̠͙̳͓̻̙̜̼͕̹͈͎̲̺̯̜̦̩̪̝͚̣͇̞̤̮̣̖̖̪͔̖͚̈́̔͌̾̊̈́͆̈́͑̎͒̓̍̋̈͗͌̎̈́̀̄͌̈́̅̀͌̒͒̈̐̀̔̐͂͋͌̊͆̓̈́́̎̒̽̃́̀̂́̓̄̎͆͛̀̆́̃́̌̌̈́̍̐̽̿̈̿͌̍̉͗̊̈́̌̊̄̆̈́̅͑̑̂́̂̔͒͌̅͌͂̈́͆̽̀̈́͂̃̊͗̂̀̎̈́̄̆̋̉̽̑̂͑͒̿̊́̿͒̈͋̉̏̆͆̃͋̈̿̐̀̌̔͛̊̊̒͊̑̄̈́̊̇͊̂͗̽̿̈͛͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̖̺̗̜͕͙̞͚̯̼͎̻͍̜̺̖̭̝͔̟͓͓̳̥̞̮͔̮̺̜̱͉͕͕̤͍͚̘̝̱͖̺̮̯̻̘̩̗̻͖̦̜͇͇̻̮͎̳͍̠̜̖̦̪͎̭̼̜̺͎͔͔͇͇͉̠̮͔̻͔̬̹̱͉̜̞̙̥̤̖̙̳̼̹̙̰̮͚̳͕̥͉͇̯̯̟͉̱̯̤̟̳͙̥̩͖̗̜̫̟̹͎͉̳̊̽̄̈̇͜͠ͅͅḩ̸̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̨̨͓͔̟̮̗̳͕͖̪̱̟̫͈̯͔̹̰̙͕̩͙̮̙̟͓̖̫͉͖̖͍̞̘̻̯͉̞͙̣̻̩͔̣̤̭͈͙̺̯͓̪̞̫͕͉̺̘̱̯̯̜̺̺̼̲̬̞͔͓̭̺̹̠̫̱̬̣̳̖̠̭̬͚̩̺̹̼̺̳͉̼̜̣͉̦̣̝͙͕̙̻̘̹̰̙̤̻̻͔̫̻̱̝̬̻̲̟̼̞̬̪̩̘͇́͗̓̍̉͒̈́̀͆̓̽̑̔̾̓̃̕͜͜ͅͅͅa̴̛̛̛͍̗͇̥̝̘̣̟̍̾̾̃͒̀̒͒̏̊̑͊͑̈́̽̒͛̔̂̔̋͋̊̇̂͊̽̀̀̑̏̔͆̉̌́̈͆̅́͐͋͆̍̑̊̅͊̑͛̓̅͂̄̔͋̋̈́̾̈̓̎̏̋͂̏̅̒̓̈́̉́̍̓̅̀͋̀̂̓͛̋̎̂̄̾̐͋̃̿͂̏̀̀̃͗̀̈́͐̔͋̆̀͆̈́͋̌̈́́̌̌̑͑̂͊̌͛̌̐̓̂̍̌́͌̀̀͒̍́̏͐̾̔̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝t̵̢̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̠͓̝̪͉̝̣͇̗̦̭̜̰̼͕̼͓̞͍͔̰̗̳̣̤̪̖̗̰͓̰̠͚̣̤̃̓̃̿͆̈́̓̐͑̔̈̂̆̍͛͊̀͒̀́̿̆̏̄̃͋̆̀̓̿̓̋̉̋́̈́̿̄̍̆͒̃̍̈́̃̏͊̈́̈́̃̀̋̈́̄̈́̔́͆̄̂̀͊́̀̇̓̌̀͊̆͌͒̑̈̑̽̈͐̃͒͛̒̾̂̂͒͛͂́̈́͋̑̀͂̃̌͑̄̃̂̊́͋̓̇̂̈́͑͛̓͂̇̈́̋̔͊̽̂̀̎̀̉̀̀̐́̊̀̆̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̶̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̛̛̛͚͚̞̺̯̜͓͖̮̭̮͎͓̠͖̰̮͚̺̠̦̙̭̖͍͓͈̰̘̟͕͇͚̙͓͕̟̠̬̥̟̝̭̭̣̬̝̖͎̗̟͓̥̺̱̱͕͉͙͓̪͚̬̹̥̪̻͍̰̘͖̦͔̤̜̖̞̤͖̟̻̠̝͕͎͙̼̯̟̙̩͙͚͕̙͍̞̟̫̟̥̺͍̱̱̼̖̙̭̼̘̩̟͎̣͍̣̯̺̬͚͓̤͎̱̞͉͉̤͉̱̪̠͔͖͚͍̻͈̯̈́͋͗̀̔̐̌̂̒̉̎̊͂͊̿̓̉͒̍̀͐́̌͗̽̌̀̄̑͛̽͗͌̆̊͊̆̍͒̉́̊́̔̃͗͊̀́̓̆͂̍̇͛̄̔͆̉̍̊̈́͂̄̄̿̏̾̀̔̍̒̈́̈́͗̋̏̅̌͒̂̾͌̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅy̴̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̲͍̺̗͚̳̣̪̱͖͎̣̜̜̦̪̘̙̹̹̹̺͕̤̳̖͉͖͇̫̼̹̝̘̠͚̦̱̥̰̠̲̫͉̜̟̭͍̘̯̤͔͇̘̘̦̭̫̦͔͎̙̻̒̒̈̀̀̈́͌̏͌̀̽̀̿̿́̍̈̊̀̎͆͐͋͒͆̍̔̓́̎̊͂͋̏͌͂̑̓̇͒̓̉̄́̈́̑̓̿͒̽̑̈̀̓̈́̑̔͐̈͗̾͛̍̑͊̽̋̋̽̅͋̓͆͋̈͗͌̌͋̑̆́͂͗̈́͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠o̶̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̞͎̯͙̝̱̥̹̦̗̫̘͔̤̙̞͍̹̝̥͎̞̪͇̦͚͓̣̹̺̰͚̦̮̪͎̲͖͉̠͖̲͚͎̜̮̹̰̟̪̤̥̠̭̱̙͙̗͉̱̭͕̩͈̬̤͖̯̘̭̹̯͓̲̝̰̖̻̤̯̖̞͔̲̣̠̼̗̤̮̙̹̩͎͙̬̗̯̟̼̟̝̪̣̭͎̞̹̹̥̯̠̦̦͇͈͎͈͈̳͂̐͌́̿̂̄̐͊̽̐̇̀͂͒͆̊̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ứ̵̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̛̗̦͓̘̺̗̣̳͖̜͈͇͍̥̬̟͚͉͓͎͍̞͔̦̫͓͕̪̮͈̦̪͚̜̹̝̲̤̦̩̤̮̮̜͙̼̩͈͕͉̫̠͔͖͖̠̬͔̹̥̺̹͈͖͓͓͓̠̗̯̮̩̲͉̻̗͖̯͚̦̲̜̲̦̞͕̦̞͕͖̥̪͉̙͔̜̯̗̱̙̲̲͓̤̺͈̤͓͍̤̙̺̯̖̣̥̰͕̞̱̻̖̭͈̣͕̞̼̳̖̯̫͙̹̭̟̗̘̹̼͉͎̙̱̲̫̲̱̞̖͇͕̘̥̘̜͔̼̜̟͍̞̰̤͂̍͋͆̿͗̏͂̉́̾̔͋̏̈́̓͊͆̌̂̾́̒͗͋̔̋͆́̊̔̐͋͒̔̆͐́̃̽̂͛͑͗̓̀͑̽̐́̈́̽̈́̃̂̈́̓̿̽̎̓͂̈́͛͋̾̀͐̔̒̓͊͆͊̆͆̑́̓̅̑͆̉̀͗͌̂̌̈́́̓͌̇͌̓̅̄̉͗̈́̽̏͛͑̈͆͊̑͊̿͛͋̋̅̒͒̃̌̍̄̾̏͒͗́̇̄̈́̎̾̾͑̊̏̓̈̎̉̈́̽́̀͌̆͐͊̎̒͑͆̈́̃̈͐̀̆̌̈̓̂͒͛͗̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̪͈͚̙͙̱̩̗̦̙̙̪͓̜̯̠̻̹̬͇̜̰̣͈̭̮͓̥̯̼̬̙̤͙̪͇̫̙̬̩̭̫̝̹̞͔͕͉͍̳͔͍̩̫̝̖̫̺͎͕͈̖̟̗̱̪̳͉͕̼͚͓̘͎͚̰͉̗̤̱̞̩͎̻̻̤͖̮͕̳̠͔̙͉̩̳͈͈͇͙̫̺̳̳̖̩̦͉̖̱̻͕̯̮͕̩̳̥̼̙̯̭̱͇̣̲̻̮͇̜̟͔̘̟̞̤̯͔͚̙̲͉̟̮͉͔͓͈͔̦̭̼̹̙̫͔̠͉͈̣̟̙̼̻͚̽́̋̐͑̍͂̓̄́̽͛̐̍̑̕̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̱̻̺̲̪͚̯̭̪̙̩̖̜̠̝̯̰͈̤̣̰̺͖͍̟̲͈̣̗̖̬͖͈͈̙̭̗͈̖͈̻̖̖̲̙͙̬̰̪͓̞̝̲̮͙̲͓̥̰͖̥̖̰̻̜̱̟͓̘̼͕̘̟͚̯̟͉͔̥̱̼̫͍͖̯̱̗͓̱̜͎̟̱̦̞̪̤̹̘̤͕̞̣̥͙̩̝̣̺̣̯̩̞̻͖̱͚̰̯̞̮͍͇̞̺̠̳̱̲̣͇̣̼͕̰͈̼̙͈̫̗͉̓̋̎̏̈́̋͋͛͐͒̔̃́̆̒̈́̀̍̀̈́͋̓̍̑̌̒̓̈́́͗̇̈͂͊͊̆̾̉̋̈̿́̒̀̌̋̿̒̓̀̄̾̍̒̾́́̇̀̃͆͂̓̋̈́̃̈́̒̋̇̓̎̎̈͗̑̀̐͗̐̏̀̄̒͗̿̌̎̅̑͗͒̌́̈́͒̀͊̓̀̐͊̓̌̎̂̊͒̑́̎͒̿̀̿̅̓̀̈́̏̈́̅̔̏͗̅̓̉̉̋͗̓͛͐͐̔͗̉̈́̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̳̬̖͉͚͎̘̪͎̺̘̣̯̫̖͖͓͖͇̝̮͈̠̣̜͇̝̩͔͚̰͔̝̬̱̥̹̺̗͓̦̥͙̱͓̱̬̪͚̹̪̙̬̪̬̪̪̫͇̬͈͓̪̭̰̭̭͖̮̭̤̦̯̹̤͓̬̬̭͎͈̻̙͈̟̜͍̙͕̗̜͇̤̻̗̳̙̞͉͚̭̠̜̞̹̳͕̝̪̺͈̞̰̬̬͆͗͗̀͛̇͋̐̌̿̅̇̀́̒̑̈́̅͐̂́̍͊̀̉̾̾̋͗̊̀͑͊̓̾͛͂̋̔̆͗̇̈́̾̒̾̃̄͊̀͆͋̎͂̃̐̈̾̈̐̂̊̂̃͐͋͐͋̆͋͐͛͆̀̓̌͐̿̇̈́̈̋̆̑́͒͛̌́͋̇͆̓͋̊̀̽͑́̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅķ̵̡̡̡̡̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̹͈̦̟̟͚̖͕̞̝̠̼͎̖̹̦̩̦͉͉͎̖͚̖̮͉͉̣̹̳̙̦͈͚̝̝͈̦̘̘̰̭̠͇̺̺͚̫͖̻͚̼͔͍̬͓͎̞͉̱͎͍͕̳̱̖̮͓͇̞̳͙̪̱͔̣͎͉̩͙̘̜̣̖̼̺̫̩̹̹̭̣̻̹͓̣̩̜͔̞͖̜͒̆̌̉͑̇́̀̊̓̄̀̊̾̿̃͂͒͂͒̒̔̈́̃̈́͒̑̊̆͒̋̍͑͊͐͑̓̓̉̽͗̑̈́̇̑͆̄̄̽̓̈́́̿͛́̔͂͗͒̈́̄̀͐̍̒̄̄̑̈͋͑̿͋̀͆̍̂̕͘̚̕̚̕͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̫͉̥̤͓͕̘̲̤̝̼̰͉̟̭̙̣̰̮̦̳̪̥̞̮͇̤̝̳̥͕̞̹̞̘̩̱̳̪̝̝̭̘̙̥̲̳̝̮̳̖̘̹̟͈̯͖̹̣̮̻͙͕̬͉̳͙͎̳̥̩͇̯̘̲͔̳̟̻̞͚̜̯̠͓̞̭̟̩͇̠̰̣̦̥̺̤͚̲̜͚̥̩̱̣̬̖͇͉͓͉͖̺͓̼͎̬̻̭̖̯͖̻͇̟͖̜̣̳̝͙̘̥̣̖̖̟̜̜̰̈̈́͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̖͙͕̭͎̖̬̻̘̪͓͍̯̩͕͉̲̻̮̖̮̙̾́̃̒̋̈̌̓̓̃̀̽͒̔͆̈́̈̎̓̂̀̅͋̆͂͘̕͝͝ͅͅȉ̴̡̧̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̧̭̠̺̻̣̹̗̩͈̗̥̫̲̻̱͖̠͕͔̝͉̪̯̭͇̤̞̼͖͖̺̗̟̻͖̝͙̰͙͈̣̹̟̥̬̱̠̠̥̬͓̼̻̳̮̼̻̬̟͉̩̠̗̝̹̥̞͙̞̞̺̼͖̪̲͔̘͖͇̖̬̝̖̹̫̠͎͉̣̘̰̯͇͕̹̖̞̝̰̦̜̮͈͍̮̰̱͖̺̣̼̘̯͓̗̮̟̱̬̠̫͓͕̮͗̏̿̆̃̽́͗̈́̊̆͆̌͂̿͒̑̊͊͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǹ̸̛̤̙͈͔̥̻̞͎̭̓̎͂̂̈́͐̂̀́̊̇͂̽̍̆̈́͒̉͂̎̈̇́̈̽̔̓̂͋͒̂͆͗͑̊́̍̈͊́͌̀̽̍̄̀̇̄̌͋͆̓͂͗͛̒́̒̈̆̈͐̈́̏͂̅͂̈̅͐͒̋͋̐̐͌̄̇̓́̓́̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̛̦͙͕̼͎̺͔̩̟̞̜̟̗̞̻͎̘̠̖͓̰̰̘̙̙̻͔̹̬̯̯͎͖̮̜̘̯̳͚͙̪̬̮̰̝̪̙̘̻͉̜̺̥̝̖͎̠̫̣̫̻̭̙̭͓̩̜̹͙̻͓͙͎̩͈̼̝̝̪̣̻̺̯̖̝͍̘̰̫̻̦̫͔̳̘̲͔̣̯͓͖̦̺̠̲̱͖̯͓̤͔͚̫̮͓̑̈́͗̑̇̋̒̽̂͒͆͋̈́̍̿͂̓̋͒͋̒̏̈́͒͛́̈́́͛̊́́̂̐̑͗͑̈͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅm̸̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̭̫̱̳̪̫̩͓̯̩͈̠͕̞͓͕̥̤͖͚̗̪̘̥̟̮͓̖̳͕͕̺̠̳͓̻̝̜̤̘̦̱̖̩̩͉͈̦̥̱͖͎̞̞̲̣̣̤̖̞̤̦̖̏̽̄̋͊̐̓̈́̔̒͐̌͊̾̿̈́̌̿̓͆́̏̀̈́̍̉̓͑̒̊̌́́͆̅̒͗̒͊̄̆̊̀͛͛̂̂̽́͒̏̿̋̍͒͗̋͗̇̍̾́̄̿̅́͂̄̍̒̎͆͒͆̍́̍̓̀͆̽̃͂͐̌̈̐͒̈́̀̈̿̈͆̑͗͆̒͗̈́̂̿̌̾̾̀̎̽̉̉̉͋̇̅̈́̈́͗̀͆̏̊̃̐͂͛̎̂͆̎́̏̈́̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅÿ̵̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̬̞̤͔̜̳̟͕̣̲͉͎̤̘͉̭̰̠̱͎̩̘̞̟̗̪̗̳̜͇̭̱̞̯͉̗̤̺̜̙̬̬̖̳͎̝̙̰̯̫̺̖̙̻̼̟̖͓̟̝͖̼̲̝̙̖̱͕͚̤͙̟̯̳̝̠̯̟̪̺̬̼̟̲͙͍̺̤͍̬͚͍͉͙̭͕͎͖̗̭͉͓̗̦͖͈͖̣̙̱̭͖̤̘̪͈̹̻̹͙̘̱̺͍̣̫̟̦̺̣̺̟̰̥̜̱̜͈̘̠̫̹̩̗̹͔̲͍̺͙̜̖͔̠̝͉͖̩̱̩͖͓̥̯̠͚̖͚͕̫̫́̊͊̅̽́̂̽͛̽̋̅̔́́͛̿͛̓̈́͗̽͆͛́̂̊̏̊̈́̅̿͛̏̉͋̓̓́̏̎͐̿̿͐͐́͆͒̃͑̾̋͐̽̔͆́́̏̂͆͆̔̆̀͊̇̓̓̐͂̔͗͗́́̒̾̊͗̅̒̊̑̐́̇͗̎̂̓̈̓͐̌͂̉̎͑͋̆͆͋͆̄̿͛͋͐̅̈́̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̢̢̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̝̝̯͈̫͉̤͚͉̜̯̼̜̻̖̠̱̪̰̣̞͙̪͚̭̤͎̭͉͉̜̦̳̯̦͙̯̺̣͙̥̰̯͙̰̺̮̱̰̺͇̟͓̱͈͍̥̱͓̙̩̭̜͉̞͎͇̬̘̞̭̳͔͙̪̙̜̟̤̞̰̝̘͚̠̠̰͈͓̟̭̞͓̝̜͇͖̟̯̬̫̳̞̝͓̖̰̥̲̥̳̫̯̳͎̬͇͈̰͍̱͕͕̦̩͔͍͉̝̣͍̳̱̻̙̗͑̂͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅb̸̧̨̨̨̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛͇͇̱̪͕͚̰̳̳͙̣͉̹̱̲̞̯̼͙̙͚͓̺̫̮͎̠̫̬͔͙̝̻̠̣̻̗̙̙̠̦̣̺̮̝͎̪͍̱̖̼̭͇͈̟̟͎̰̞͕͈͕͖̻̺̻̫̫̞̤͉̰̟͉͖̣̣͍̰̼͈͔̥͎̯̥̱͚̥̙̠͕̮̟͎͙͚̪͉̗̲̹̟̦̲̟̒̔̆̾̃̅̐̒̉̋̈́̔̀̀̉̀͑̂̽̍͋̀̆͗̆͋͋̇̍͆̌̾̊̀͛͆̋͌͆̀͆͗͂͐͑̾̉̀̎̒͆̒̎̉̊̄̋̊͒͒̓͌̐̍̎̓͋̀͂̃̀̾̿̒̍̓̉̇̇̈́͌̒̓̏͒̿͊̈́͌̐̈̎̏̎̓̇̓̍̐̋͛̇̂͋͗̀̍̆͌̑͛̽̐̾́́̍͂̇̐̊͑̓̀͗͆̔̎͋̀̿̔̐́͛̾͒͒̇̂͆͊̓́̈̽̄́̈̾̇̆͌͌̈́́̈̑͑̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅr̴̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̞̘̯̼͕̗̯̞̯̠̥͎̱̫̰̞̣̣̺̲̞̬̬͓͍̗͎͔̫̞͈͎͕͉̝̺̺̘̺̙̺̙̹̼̥̯̱̜̺̮̪̬̝̜̱̮̝̻̟̝̯̟͕̝̖͕̰͚͈̪̘̝̜̣̣̺̝̲͎̦̳̬̺̤͓̙̟̭̦̦̞̦͓̘͕̪̤̳̭̰͇̦͉̫͚̹̬̙͙̮̞͕͙̠͓̣̖̭̭̠̻͚͕̳͖̬̯̥̭̲̬͈͖̗̙̰͉̣̰͔͓̭̰̞̩̬͇̠̘̫͈̞̖̤̀̓͗̒͌͂̇̑͋̈́͒̃̈̔̎̉̀̿͌̇̿̌̓͊̆̏̃͆̈́̏̈͒͆̉̌͑̽̒̒̇͊̇͆͑̀̔͒̓̆͌͗̽̊͌͊̇̀̍̈̿̎̇̆͌̓͌̍͒͒̈̎̂̈́͌̌͒͊͑̾̃̓̐̐͊̐̾͊͒͊͋͌̅̌̋́̍͗̒̅̆̈̈́̓͆̍̓̉̽͑̉͂͂̓̌̓͌́͛̑̈̈́̓͆̃͌̇̅͊̍͆͌̓͌͋́͌̀̆͛̄̎̓̎̅̇͋̋̈͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅa̴̡̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̦̣̹̜̰̹͈̱̥̺̦̮̙̤̖̬̟̞̳̬̙̤̘̩̰̠͙͎̪̼͔͎̞̻̯͙͔͍̪̪̗̯̪̫̳̜̼͚̜͍̣̣̩̙̰̱͎̞̞̱̩͕͔̰̰̻͕̦͓͈̦͓̣̣͖͖̭̮̟̮̯͎̝͖̥̜̺̫̭̲̟̫͈̬͎̠̺̟̫̳̺̰̭̙͈̘͕͍̪̪̥͖̹͖͚̫̺͕͚̣̹̲̮̪̭͔̪͉͖̻̳͕̫̘͍͔̗̺̠̭͓̰̬̼̟̫̼͚͕͚̫͕͖͈̼͎̠͍̫̲̼̪̬̗͉̘̗̜̻̼͎̟͈͇̻̗͕̟̗̞̰̙̻̫̍͊̾̌̑̏̃͋́̒̈̂͊̉͒͑͒̌͌̎͆̾̊̂͑̀͌͛̑̀̓̊́͌̔̔̃́̀̊̀̓͊̋͗̉͐̍́̊̂͆̈̂̃̏̍̾̽̅̅̎͂̊̿̽̌͗̃͛͌̄̓̓̀̄̉̂̎̅͑̅͊̈͌͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅí̸̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̫͉̺̰̞̫̟̬̖̲̥̤̯̙͖̖͉̪͍͍̤̤͉̣̙̤͎͕̥͙̹̹͔͚̳̩̪͔̘̗̬͇̹̣̘̘̺̝̼̥͉̖͔̭̣̮̜͉̝̣̹͙̗̹̰̞̙̪̗͓͚̗̤̹̪͔̭̹͎̝̟̱̦̥̻̬̥̺̥̗̳̼͓͙̜̞̯͍͇̥̹̺͎̰̪͙̙͍̖̮̝̲̗̲̙̮̻͓̼͙̳̗̗͓͈̗̙͔̩̩͉̣̭̙̘̭͎̝̮̣̟͖͚̳̳̜̦̦̙̠͇̖͈̪̟̟͇̰̜̻̹͈̲̞̗͉̱̗͍͙͊̈́͛̏͌͊̈́̊̌̌̉͐̽́̏̄̊̽̃̀̋̆͒̓́͛͒̓̇̏͛͛̈́̿̋̊̎̅̈́͐̈́́̍̄̏̅̽͐͑́̎͂͛͒̔̉̃̆͌̑͊́̆̿̓̿̐̍̈͋̈́̍̔̉̏̂̈͋̿̃̐̌̊́̀͂͗̑̄̎͋̔̈́̽͒̈́̇̔̑̀̑͐̌̊͒̂́̐̉̒̌̆͗̑̓̎͆̿̽̈́̃̈́̏͆̌́̄̇͊̊̓̎̈́̀̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛͍͚͕̭̗̪̤̣͈̱̞͈͇̫̟̳̙̤̲͉̥͇̥̺̗̬̙̲͎̻̱̠͓̪̯̖̩͙͙͍̟͍͓̬̼̳̜͍̠̱͚̤̥͛̉́̋̉̑́̇̾͊̾͑͊͌̊̀̉̈̑͆̈́̽̈́͋͗̅̉̎͗̔̓̐̅͐̾͂̉̄̀̓̅̈́̀̈̏̉̿́̑̍̄̾̀̅̄̃͊̎̈́́̀͛̏̇̓͋̿͂͆͐̓͗̾̋͊̊͋̓͐͊̾͑͂̒̑̌̉̓̀̓̎̓̏̍̃͛͒́̔̿̀̐͆͊́̓̄͑͛̈́̔̿̾̅̎̊̎̐̒̈́͑̈̎̿̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ.̷̢̡̨̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̖̞͎͎̫̺̬͈̲͍̜̟͇̟̻̞̩͚̞͖̼̮̮͖̱̥̰̟͖̺̣̼̳̯̯̥͉̝̘͉̞͈͚̟͇͓̭͚̯̩͎͎̯̤̻̮͓̺̙͔̗̳͔̭̼̘̫̟̮̣͖͓͓͖͈̬̜̼̝̺̖̟͍̬͎̗̭͙̻̣̣̫̰̤̘͍̣̣̣̥͇̫̦͕͉̦̤̤͇͔͎̜̬͔̯͎̫̲̬̣̫͈͉͈͙̩͔͓͈̤̜̗̪͕̯̰͖̥͍̹̗͍̭͍̤̘̝̳̯̯̠̦̟̳̺̰̜̟̲͚̘̳͍̣̘̖͔̱̩̖̓́̑̅̀̾̔̈́̓̅͋̓̇͋̊̉̎͋̉̔̐̈̉̈́͐͊̓̀̃̋́̏͐̀̃͌́͌͊̾̏̄̈́̒͋̃̂̏͐̊͒̐͗̾́͋͒̋̽̽̃̈̏̐̊̊̒̉̍͋̑̒̈́̄̽́̍́̌̈̿̈̈̿͊̐̓̈̈́̎̉́̐́̌̂̏̔̈̃́̈́̿̀͊̾̑̒̏̒͑̾̋̋͗͐́̀͛̅̔́̈́̋̃̔́̋̽̽̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ"̵̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̢̛̝͇̖͇͎̪̹͙̝̟͇̹̺̬͈̺̬̗̘̦͇̪̰̺̠̳̭̖̠̺̖̣̼̩̝̮̮̱̜͔̰̜̤̠̦̞̖̪͈͙̯͕͓̪̗͍̘̮̳̟̖̘̝̟͇͈͔̺͓͙̘̮͈͉̲̘͇̙̠̤͔̭̼̪̣̳̙͕̩͖̻̺̺͗̌́̈́͌̍̎͋̍͆̐͂̊̑͑͛̎̊͋̀̆͋̓̾̀̋̍͊̿̓͂̅́̐͊͆̄̔̾̉̋̈̿̀͐̐̒͋̂̅̽͌̀̏̇͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̹̻̹̼̟̥͓̥̙͙͎̥͓̝̻̰̝̝͎͎̹̪̩̥̥̞̺͍̦̞͓͍̝̘̰͉̬̱͕̘̺̘̹̙̝̳̰̳̖̘̞̞̞̥͍̙̻̱̑̓̆̿̓͐͒̈̈́̈͋́́̌̔̾̎̌̈͐͐̋̽͂̾̽̕͘͘͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̼̠͍͎̼̦̼̖͚͓͓͚͔͍̹̝̣͎̟̠͍͕͙̳̝̺͔͕͚̤̼͕̗̪̤̦͍̟̫͍̦̠̳̙̖͔̦̻̳̜̖̺͔̻͇̥͓̱͎̩̘̭̲̼̗̺͈͔̘̓̎̇̊̍͛̾̒̍̄̂̂̈̉̿̽̇̾̌̎̓̄́͒͋̀̇̆̒̎̂͐̉́̆͗̃̊̇̐͂̈̇̈́̂̽͊̈́͆̓̉͋̅̈̒̆̀̓̂̌̋̂͗̉̓̑̐̒̄̾́̂̈́̀̇̒̾͂̈́̎̃̋̆̔̇̏͗̾̒́͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠  
̶̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̛̛̺̱̺̰̟̣̫͍͇͇̝̥̻̼͖̳͓͚͔̫̣̼̣͉͕̼̰̦͖̟͎̟͎̱̪͖͙̤͓̭̭̗̭͎͎̠͇̟͎̠̹͓̞͇͓͖̹͍̣̦̥͎̱͈̱̭̭̞͙̜̼̗̟̻̠͎̼̬͉̻͖̭͍̼͎̞̝̻͉̹̳̞͇͈̪̱͕͕̰͈̪̰̣̘͎̭͎̝̯̹͕̪̠͎̳̖͍̘̰̮̲̺͈̬̞̼̮̲̖͙̱̲̳̫̉̐̎̑̒͗͑̃̒͂̎̂̐͒͑͐̓̈́̿̒̓̿̈́̑̃̊͌̈́̋͂̎̍͑̃̆̊̅́̿̉̆̄͆̿͒͌̇̾̽̓̓̓̾̒̌̎̍͌̌̑̅̓̍̌͛͊̊̎̐͊̆̑̀̏̐̄̒͂̿̎̏̿͒̒̃͌̑́̿́̆̈̅͂̔̎̉͆́̅͋͛͑̈́́͆̈́̔̓̌́͂̏̃̋̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ"̴̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͚͕̲̤͙͈̘̗̭͙̮̼̳̤͕̣̹̻̱̻̬̭̗͙͉̠͇̳̺̥̜͉̣͈̬͓̲͓̩̥̳͔̥̣̗̪͍̥̻̹̩͈̠͚̳͈͇͙͇̠̖͕̠̼͚̙̬̗̱̠̮̘̩͉̳̳̳̜̟̤̪͔̻͈̗̝̳̼̻͈͖̲̝̖͍͉̮̤̭̠͉̪̗̲͈̗̱͚̗̎̉̎̏̿̏͗̊̋͂͗́̆́̈̃̐̓̔̾̿̄̃́̇͆͌͌̔͌̋̀̾̂̀͋̿̓̅͗̑̾̾͋́̍̄͋͒͆͗̈́͋̓̊͑̄̇͛̐͊̔̑̌̈́̾̉̓̉̉̅͊̄̾͌̍̐́̀̽̊́̇͂͆̃͂̀̈́͐̈́́̎͛̀͌̑͒̎͗̈̂̉̈́̆̿̂̈́͂̄̀̽̎̽͗͆̒̈̍̿̃̄͑̍̾̾̏͑̑̀́͆̈́̓͗̓͛̊͐͑͗͛͑̈́̀̊̈́̌͐͐̀̂̀͒̒͒̓̑́̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅF̵̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̡͙̮̖̯̖̯̱̗̥̳̯̭̱̭̥̮͔̬̣͍͖̟̗̦̞̗̮͔̖̮̮͉̭͉͎̟̯̗͔̻̪͈̙̻̺̳̠͖̼͍̠̜̺͈̯̙̩͉̟̱͚̪͖͍̮̯̯̮̥͓̙̭̥͇̲̖̖̯̲̙̠͍͕͍̝̮̘͔̮̬̻̝̬͚͉͇͖͉̪̱͖͍͍̰̭̬͎͔̙͓͇̭̣̪̹͙͍̞̗̗̳͕̪̣̠͇̣̻̥̞̥̗̯̩͓͇͚̞̭̣̤̻͉̰͓͖͇̱̣͙͎̳̜̰̩̝̯̙̲̪͑̋̀͗̿͑̌̓͊̔̅̈́͆̄͒̃͐̅̅̓̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅa̶̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̛͇̬̝̞̹̗̝̰͕̟̲̥̗̩͈̭͓̟̯̯̹̬̱͙̱͇͉̫̞͍͎̤̻̥͔̣͓̤̣̳͉̭̜̠̺͔̻͇̥̩̫͔͓̟̮̻͚̫̦̬͉̯͎̝̫͖̜̥̙͉̯̘̜̪̥̥̫̹̬͍̦̘͎̗͈̭̠̥̖͈̟͍̣̘̺̲͚̳̮͙̖͙͖̐͗̀́͂̃̊̌̑̿̔̃̾͌͐͋͛̿̅̿̎̉̂̐́̉̒̓̍͐̈́͒̈́͂͒̉̔̾͑̔͊̀̉̒̋̓̆͂͆̄̍̔̾͑͛̾̈́͒̊͋́͛̓́̆̂̓̏͒̔̂̌̊́̌̏͗̃̀͊̇̉̋̒̑̃̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅç̵̢̡̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͍̰͓̺̮̥̲̲̟̞̳̯̗͓̗̘͔̫̬͔̞͙̯͉̘͇͚̙̺͍͉̤̥̤̣̼͎̲̮̳̦̲̣͓͕̣̳͓̼̤̱͈͔̻͓̫̼̙̪̰̻̼̭̼̣̦̲̭̫̘̥̠͙̘̥̮̯̯̜̮͚̳͉̩̠̦̩͍͇͖̩̟̮̜̋͂͑̾̀͗͊̉̂̓̄̐̎̊̍̓̓̓͒͐͑̈́͗̈́͗͆̋͋͊̏̋͑̔̽̑̈́́͋̋̊͒̔̈́̐̆̀̆̎́͋͋̐́́͊̊͌̾̉͗̌̉̂̂͛͂̈̄̾̾̍̊̎̄͂̿̊̅̑́̈́̀͒̀̈́̎̽̏̽̉́̍̆̄̽̀̋̓̒̃̋̉͆̒̑̓̀̋͆͆͌̋̅̈́̉̉́̇͑̎̉͑͋̃̀̐̉̇̈́̒̀̓̈̎̓̅̋̄̐͒̈́̓̃͌͑̋̄̾̅͐̅̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅţ̸̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̻̞̮̯̪̳͇̠̻̞̩̩̪̭͓͚̼͉̦̙͔̺͚̰͉̘̦̠̝̲̫̝̗̝̮͚̯̙͓̯̭̩̲̰̺͉̼̙͎͈̻̗͙͕̰̲̩̬̩̟̩̤̮̲̘̦̞̬̮̞̳̺̗̯̦͓̬̤̟͈̺̮̰̳͙̞͎̭͎̜̦͎͕͙͇͕͚̭̘̤̹̜̯̮̜͉͎͇̤̙͔̟͇̣̰͈̥̫̯̜̖͔͕̮͓̙̝͋́́̔̿̉̉̽͛̑̇͆̂̌́̌̉̏̂̒̈́͗̈́̀̾͗̒̔̃͑̾̈̽͗̋͆̑̏̈́̃̉̓̅̍̋͌̈̀͆̈́͆͒̽̎͐̋̎̀̈̈́͋̃̀͒̔͂̇̉̅̓̽̒̆̿͒̽̓̆̋̋́̃̒̾͐́̍̉́̏̈́̊̃̅̉̈́̍́̈͂̐͑̓͛̀̈͋̔̑͑̈́̾̈́̎́̋͗̃̐̈́͂̑̀͑̽͂̌͊̓̀̆́̾̒͌̽̓̀͂̽̽͌̃͑́͒̏̊̿̍́̐͌̓͐̂͋́̄̀̋͑͑̆͋̍̾̆̋̈́̍̈́̋̊̈͆̃͆̇̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅs̴̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̳͔̰̞͓͇̭̞̮̳͈̱̟͙̘̱͔̘̘̗̻̞̞̺̹̹̫̯̺͎̥̺͉̪̗͍̥̟̟̥̫͚̙͈͇̰̥͙̱̳͇͙̠͔̟̱̮̬̲̼̲̪̳̣̦̻̰̠̜̤͇̭̮̰͙̩̰̹̝̟̫̬̮͖̺͍͉̼̻̥͉͍̠̖̜̘͚̪̮̼̭̯̻͙̥̲͔̬̦͕͍̞̭̼̞̫̩̲̻͕̘͇͚̫̖͇̞̫͖͙͉̣̹̗̘͚͌̔́̄̾̐́̂̽̄̈́̏̎͋̄̄̇̉̐̉̿̒̐̃̔̓́̓͒̒͐̃̎͆͛̊̑̓͆͂̄͌͒̈̈́͒̃̌̽́̔̂͛̒̍̈́̿̈́̃̑͐̒̎͛̅̅̋̔͛͛̂̇̓̿̑̓͌̉̈́͂͒̊̽̄̾̆̈́́̏̏̃̎̋͑̋̊͛̎̉̓͂͆̀̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ,̶̨̛̛̛̟̮̤̤̹̼̥̳̗̩̖̖̝͎̺̥̲̳͓̱͉̃̈́̓͗̐́̅͛̔̉́͗̍̈́͆̑̒̆́̀͒̇͛̉͜͠͝ͅ"̵̡̨̡̛̛̛͙̮̤̳̯̜̺̭̫͉͕̞͚̟̬͎̤̼̞͓͕̩͎̤̳̦͍̳̪͇͙̟̟̹̮̮̬̠̳̳̜̞͙̫̟̟̟̈̔̔͂̀̅̊́̽͋̄̀̅͛̎̈́͛̇̎̾̋̾̅́̾́̈́̈́͗̓̈́͌͌͐͒͌̀̅̄̓̃̏̽̎̓̽̃̍̈́̈́̔͛̏̉͐̀̀͑͂̾͂̅̈́̎̐̅͂̂͊͗̔̉̐͆͆̆̇̃̈́̉͐̂̈́̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̛̛̛̛͈̝̘̟͍̜̩̒͌͐̔͌͑̍̉̄̿̉̉͗͋͑̀̉͑̄̉̐̀̔̾̏̅̃̉́̅̈̌̒̑͐͒̇͗̎̆́̋̅̊͆́̄͆̋̀͋͑̆̿́̋̑̏̏̋͂̾͒̆̎̃̌̔̂̎̒͗̎̂̇̈́̿̓̎͑͋̉̎͌́͒̉̉̎̄́̂̈́̋̏͋͑͋̿̈̽̐͗̀̏͛̌̄͂̾͌̔̋̉͗͆͛̇͌̍̌̉͛́͊̽̾̽̕̚̚̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͠I̶̛̛̥̙̹̫͍̠͈͓̤͍͓̙̳͕͕̫̱̫̤̎͋̾̎͐̎̅̆̽̈̒̈̌̇̾̏͑̆̿̅͛͐͆̾͗́̿͗͋̐́̓̓̈́̅͌̿̏̌́͑̈̑͊͒̈͂͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̫̰̤̣͔̰̠̩̠̤͕̹̖̖̮̱̪͚̭̖̩͔̝̪̫̹̹̪̜̤̬̥̥̻̟̪͍̭͓̙̦̼̣͇̫̳̩̤̗̲̹͍͎͔̘̝̤̬͓͕͙̮̥͉̰̳̑̊̆̇̊̆̑̿͑͐̊͊̈̈́̏͑͊̿͂̈́͗̄̍́̋̓̓̊̂͑̆̋̋̆̐̿̽͐̎́͛̌͊̓̇͗̅̒̐̓̂̿̾̌̓͛̀̆̎̈́̿̉͗͂̆̾̾̿̈̊͒̽̊͒̓͐͊̍̅̓̓̌̅̋̄̍͗̇̏̅̆̈́̓͛̈́̅́̍̃͊̈́͑̈́̇̅̏̆͛̄̓͆͋̿͗̈͆̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̶̮͔͙̱̈́̓̈͛͌̎̎͑͘͠ą̶̡̧̡̨̨̳͉̯̯͚͈̦̳̩͚̺̫̱̝̼̻̹̫͍͍̻̬̘̟͙̳̙̩͎͎͙̹̟̮̦͇̣̦̗͈̹̪͚̝̜͖͍͙̝̩͙͍̖̫̯̲̻̗͓̜͖̝̺̯̭͎̣̖͇͓͚͙͕̖͈̦͈͗̇͛̔͐̍̋͆̂̎̇̒͊̏͘͜͜ͅy̶̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̙̙̖̞̮͖͍̖̱̞͔̰̪̮̙̬̦͖̜̩͙̘̱͚̥̞̹̼̬̞͕̮̩̰͔̲̭̺͉͔͔̪̺͈̺͓͍̻̭̜͎̮̻̗͍͙̗̘̼̘̺̭̪̲̮͔̹͔̗̟̘̙͕͎̱͎̮̥̲̫̖̫̰̯̠̥͇̖̺̤̹͈̭̣̼͔̘̥̩̝̲̰̣͈̞̦̳̺̫̭̼̮̬̬̦̖̮̼̳̩̩̖͇̲̭͙͊̓͒̌̇̀͗̃̐͋̃̀̾̇̀̑̓͐̇̔̋̇͆͑̈̋́̏̍͑͂̔̾̿̈́̋̔͆̐̀̌̾̉́̃̆̂̇̍͊̋̈́́͊̍̔͛̂̎̎͑̓͂͊̏͛̃̎̽̐́̀̍͊͂̎̆̇̇̉̽̅̄̽͐̔̏͑̅̒̿͋̄̄̓̈́͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̝̫̠͕̮̝̙̤̗̟̣͉̝̱̞͓̜͖̮̖̠̣̫͉̗̦͔̤̝̞̘̙̯̪̭̖̗̥̱̲͇͇̗̲̓̀̐́̏̄̊͒́̇̀̑̃̑̈́̔̄̎̀͛̃̎̀̂̀̈́̂́̅͊̉̊̈́̆̅̿̾̅̄͆̈̃̊̋͆͆͂͌̇̏̄̍̈́̑̔̈́́̅̉͒̃̈̈́̓̒͂͗̒͋̇͐́̃̈́́̑̏̑͗̋̅͂̉͌̓̈͌̈́́̔̈́͋́̅̐̉͗̌̐͊̀̀̉̋̉̾̀͌̽͒́͊̅̃̇̎̉̋̈́͗̏͆͑̆̾̈̋́̑̽̾͛̓̈́̓̄̾̇̍̄͆͗́͛̿̀͊̌̄̐́́̇̄̈́͆̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅţ̷̨̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̫͈̭̟̭͖̭͙̖̞͔̟̪͇̫̼̼̦̲̟͓̙̻͎̙̦̠̱̟̘͕͎͇̗̦̘̣̩̺̙̥̪̗̖̯̩̞͍͙̱̱̱͍͎͎̻̜̺̼̫̽̔̒̓͗́̏̽̿͆̄̈́̒̒̋͊͛̐̎̉̎̀̊̉̒̑̆̏͒̃̾͂̉̈̽́͒̉͛̈̎͌͛̏̀͆̔̓̈̀̄̍̋͒͘͜͝͠ờ̵̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̹̟̹̙̥̙̝͉͇͕͉̲̖͇̥̼̙̫̲͍̥͙̻̬̪̜͈̥̖̞͍̼͚̲̯̥̰͔̗̹̗͙̣͇̜̻̪͖͈̝̣̩̤̥̳̼̞̘̰̺̙̰̜̼̪͔̲̖̯̞̼͕̜͔̼̣̯̝͖̰̯͈̻͈̭͈͔̦̠̪͙̩̘͎̙̣̹͙̯͉̟̹̣̲͎͊̏͒̿͗̀̂̈́̃͒͒̐̄͛̍̋̿͌̈́͆̀͆̀̉̀̓̋͐̒̄̋̉̽̆͋̃͐̇̓͋͑̾̈̾͒͋̆̎͐̏͂͐̉̌̄̎̍̓̈́͊̓̂́̀̆̐̾̃̆̋̉̎̇͒̍̈͊̇͂̍̈́͂̉̈̈́̀͊̔͐̈́̃̔̉͗̔̍̃͂͐̾́́̈́̅͒̀̄͌͋͂̎̅͋̈́̎̓̉̌͑̈́̒͒̈́̓͛̽̉͑̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̜̺̼̖̯̦͚̳̰̗̝̭̘͍͕̦̰͔͍̺̞͚̙͈̩̺͓̫̖͖͇̪̖͚̰̠͖̘̟̥̦̗̭̪̯̺͇̠͓͉̻͇̣͚̩͇̫͉͈̺͚̞̼̟̭̦̭͍̰͈̯͚̬̲͖̪͇̼̙̮̺̹͍̲̭̭̞͉͖͔̦̰̦̾͊̉̐̾͊̽͒͊̐͐̐̒̃̇̆͒̃̄̊͗̉͑́̉̎͑̆̈̎́͗̈́͋͐͆̒̃̌̈́̀̐̃̋̐́͌͌̍̂́̔̋͆̋͐̿̿́̅̊̈͌̌̅̈͊̾͛̿͛̀̓̽̎͑͆̒͆̏̊͂̓̃͋̉̇̀̀̈́̈́͆̓̈͐̆̔̿̆͂͑̅͐̀̀͒̚̕̕̚̚͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅT̶̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̫̗̖̣̩̠̲̲͈̪̼̪̺͉̮̟̤̳̤̟̝͎̦͉̮͖̣̬͇̻̻̪̞̫̱͔̝̳̗̤͙͙̲̮̬̪͔̪͈͕̺̩̠͎̟̩̼̼̦͓̲͓̣̤̱̪̳̝̟̗̼̙̪̪̳̙͕̺̻͚̫͈̠̬͓̲̣͉͙̹͙̮̎͛͐͆̄͋̓̊̀̔́̇͛̇̓͛̓̔͋̏͒̀̅̿̋̃͒͐͌̒̏͋̈̿͆̊̒͌͌̒̀͗͋͐́͑̾̋͑̈̿́̊͛̓͊̉͆̎̊͋͋̿́̄̊̀̀̆͊̔̿̍̅̀̂͛̓̄̾̾͌̈͛̇̔͑͂̈̆͆̈́̐̒͛̃̋͐͗̿̏͆̔͆̉̑̃̎͌̂̐͑̌̆͗̔̄̏̅͛̽̆̃͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅa̶̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̯̺̖̥͉͎͚̗̹͕̥̲͇͚̗̟͚̮̹̲̬̼͙͓̞̻̥̮͕̠̠̙͉̲̖̯̜̪̭͚͕̱͚̣̱͎͎̳̹̤͈̟̲͈̼̪̟̮̗̲͚̹̙̟̰͙̞̞̭͓͕̰̠̟͓͇͙̰͇̫̲̥͎̪̪̝̥̩͖͔̲̜̳̲̯̠̖̘̞̣͈͚̫͈͖̠̳͙̯̣͇̻͇͇͇̩̙̟̫̥̹̟̺̜̘̜̟̩̳̣͔̮͖͈͌̽̀͌͒́͋̑͌̐̊̓̄̾̓̃̎͊̅̇̑͌̂̂̌͗̌̔̔̍͆́̐́̐̐̿̒̑͑͌̀͗͂̊̀͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅī̵̢̧̡̛̛̛̥͓̼̲͙͓̝͈̺̼̘̰͔̝̤̼̮̗͚̱͙̜͚͙̥͚͈͔͙͉͔̫̫͑̿̎̋͗̍̌͐͐̓̆̐͌̀̃̀́̐́͗͂́̏̽̄̄̑̏̈̒̋́̒̓̃̐͌̈́̍͊͗̃̌̈́̽͊̈́̏̿̂̈́̓̓̌͐̐͐͐̑͐͒̿̓̑͋̀̀̾̃̊̿̂́̒̓̈̃̈̐̃̊͋̀͊̏̎̆̋͆̆̽͂̀͆̓́́̽̇͗̃͊͆̐͆̉͑̀̓̇̂̓̈͆͑͌̓͆̆͗̑͂͗͑͗͒̒́͋͛̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝l̸̢̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̗̞̗̜̺̼̹̟͓̰͍̯̙̘̗͓̦̼̳̞̤̯̯̜̮̫̼̭̝̥̥̺̯̫̞͚̦̭̜̞̲̞̩̰̤̥̭̬͓̤̞̦̟͈̬̤̣̻̳̦̻̭̩̗͇̥̪̗̯̻̫͚̞̩̜̣̪̯͕͚̰̖̳̞̫̼͚̰͒͛͂͂͂͂̀̂͂̀͐̏͊̈́́͂̓̒͌͐̐̐̑͐̔̉͒̔̎̓͌̂̈̆̈́̈́͂̉͐̌̄̈͆̃͂́̆͐͐̊̈́̍͋̾̾̽͊͛̃̂̍̍̆̓̀̔̀̌̀̓̓̀̈̃͊̀̇́̈͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̴̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̩̻̥̙̤̱̩̠͈̬̝̙̱͉͚̦̣̘͎̱̠̼̻̹̙̟͙̟̜̦̭̯͕̟̜̙̟̳͈̟͖̱̦̜̦͍͇͚͔̦͓̠͚̻̘̱͕͇͚͉̹̫̫͕͚̞̰͙̜̠̹̣͇͙͚̜̩͔͕͇̞͉͇̯̘͕͖̠̜̗̩̩̗̱̲̰̦̖̰̦̪̺̗̳͍̗̣͈͈̞̙̤̹̝̞̥̝̬͎͑͛͆̎̏͌͌́͛̅́̃̈́͆̀̑̌̂͗̾̓͌̎̌̆͋̍̊̏́͂̿̋͗̓̂̌̄͗̎̔̇͑̏͗̋̊̍̑̀̋̏̓̋͂̾̓̅̀̅̾̈̍͛̔̾̽̔͐̐̌̊̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ,̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̧̧̛͇̻͕̱̺̮͉̲̫͓͙̺̭̮̤̯̫̳̩̼͙̪͚͚̰͙̱̜͙͈̬͓͎̩̣̱̰̮̝͔͇̪̲̦̹̪̱̱̺͕̖̖̫̣̣̝̦̣̞̝̳͍̬̹̲̼͖͖̜̺͔͎̝̲̬̗̯͖͓͕̞͈͓͖̼̰͙̹̱͖͍͇͍͇͚̰͇͎̼͇̲͎̪̪̱̬̞͖̹̯̬̫̗̙͎̬̦̞͓̲̞̭͙̺̻̗͖̗͖̩͔̤̹̠̳̻̬̻̻͉̗͚͖̺̮̦͙̟͉̠̥̠̯͖̝͉͛̈̉̾͊̈́̆̈́́̋̀̿́͊̑̀͂͛̀̈́̓̓͂̇͒͑͗͆́͊͑̒̂͆̈́͒͆͆̑̌̾́́̿̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̻̩̳̗͉̬̠̲̰̺͔̥͈̠͈̻͇̞͎͇̳͍̤͉̠̩̝̘̲͕̠̙̞̯̝̼̣̼̘̱͈͇̗͍̼̣̩̹̻͓̖͕͕̼͉̮̱̦̮͍͈̫͖̪̥̗̗̣̱̳̮̼͖̙̤̥͚̝̘̖͎͙͙̫̻͍̼̤̭̮̯̖̝̰̳̥̰͚̱̳̳̲̺̼̜͕̘̞̹̼͓͎͕̬̟͈͉͍̜̭̱̭̪͉̘̮̈́̌̋̒͑́̐̅̎̋̆̀̈́̿̇̉̋͗̉̈́̔̂̊̀̓́̋̿͋̈͑̾̄͊̑̌̑͛̍̌͊͊̈͂͋̚͜͠ͅͅs̶̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̭̩̺̮͎̠͍͈̖̱̞̼̻̳͔͈̙͓͖͇͉̱̳̤͎̻͇̟̗̤̫̱͚̮͎̻̦̝̮͖̺͔̘̺̠̖͉̠̳̬̲̣̟̗̖̲̞̫̬̘̖̙͈̼̩̠̞̟̟̹̦̤̬͎̝̱̤͚̖̳͍̮̞̤͚͙̩̦̥̜̙̗̙̰͚̲̖͖̺͕̝̰͓̜͈͈̹͉͎̰̻̰̟̙̺̜̘̙͉͎̘̤̬̤̤̗̤̥̯͎͓͔̖͎̻̣̞̟̝̝̯̝̤̙͖͙̲͙̯̟̜͖͊͐̀̽͌̈́̿͗̂͂̃͂͂̆̏́̿̓̈́̇̇͌̿̿̈́͆͑̎̅̈́̌̔̈͛̃͒̌̏̿̆̆̈̋͌͆̍͊́͑͐͛̉̇̏̌͒̊̈́̈͑̔̊̍́̈́̊̾̃̓̂̉̈͌͑͛͐͛͆̊́̾͒̈͊̾̽̐̀̀͒́̐͒̈̈́̈́̀̉̍̔̑́̌͑̅̈́̎̈́̈́̔́̓́͗̍̍͊̄́͋̒̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̛̛̛̛͙̪̥̱͎͉̮̗͈͍̹͎͓̣͍̯̹̺͍̬̘̙̖̓͒̈̈̑̑͊̏̔̈͐̈́̉̊̇̎̄̿͋̃̌̉̇̈́̀̽̃̉̑̒̊̌̿͒̾͊͊́̓͂̈̈̓͛̅̅̈̇̀͊̐͐̉̍̎̾́̈͒̓̃̿̈̽͗́̈̂̆̈́̓̓̓͊̎͒̈́́͐͋̈͂̇́̋̒̿̿͗̑̽͗̅̈̌̓̀͐̐̀̈́͂̓̈́̀̅̔̊̊̎̃́̽̒̆̍̈̈̈́͌̎͆́̔͐̓̐̐̆͂̊̍͛̇̓́̀̈́̎͆̔̂̿͋̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ų̵̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛͇̰͎̭̲̼͙̤͈̜̻̠̖̩̗̗̤̞͕͈̟͔̹̬͉̩̙̟̩̝͚̟̠͈̞̰̠̣͙̣̺̯̙͇͔̫̪̭̞͙͉̞̹̻̞̹͚͇̼͎͇̫͉̝̜̥̺̝̺̹͈̭̞̟͈̝̻̙̲͙̯̤̺̗̗͍̠̝̥̘̲̦̺̳͖̗͍͍̬̱͇̬͇̼͍̼̤̖̜̰͓̘̼̖͍̳̭̦͔͙̱̣͍̲̩͓̻̘͔̳̘̘̞̻͖̲̪̘͚̯̠̦̱̩͈̣͑͂̈́̀̓́̓̐̈͑̃̅͊̆̀̏̾͌̓̎̓̓͐̂͊̌̆̔̍̑̅̓̃͛̑̆̈́̑̾͛͐̋͊̾͌͐̎͗̇͊̑͑̽̔́͛̀̍̀̉͛̎̾̔̔̏̊̀̈̄̅̍͛͊͗̍͒̊͌̔̒͌̏̓̈̾̈́͂̃̿̆͐̍͗̍̀̊̄̽͌̓͑̽͗̈̈́́̿̔̍̉̀̊͊̍̎͒̔̉̉͛̔̍́̔̊̌̉̒̿́͗́̏͊͑̏͒̔̐͛̓͂͛̆͗̆̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅń̵̨̛̹̘̟͚͉̳͖͓͙̘̪̱̻̳̭̰̬͚͗̅͗̋͊̓͂͛̑̃̓͌͐̃̓͊̅̈́́̏́̓̆̀̎́́͂̈́̈́͒̍̉́͐͊́̚͠͝͝ḓ̷̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̞͖̰͇̥̩̮̰̦̺͚̬̮̱̞̺̤̤̘̥̝͈̭̲̯̦͔͕͇̭̫̗̙̞̻͓͔̰̜͇̖͔̥̜̝̣͇̲̫̣̱̥̗͙̮̬̳͙̝̬̱̥̭̞̘̥̼̮̟̝̺̗̗͎͈͎̹̱̻̱͚͍̦̥̦̯̩͓̞̳͉̘̥̞̮̞̘͈̪̖͙̘͚́͌̽͊́̊̆̈͗̆͂̄̈̒̊͌̀͐̒̿̉̄̀̅͒̐̊̉͌̏͊͋̑̑̏̒̌͑̍̈́̎̈́̑͆̽͌̏̏̇̋̒́̃̀̐̓͊̎͗̋̓̿̿̅͌͊̈́̈́̉͛͌́͋̉̅̏͋͛͂̈͂̀͌̀̈́͋́̐̔́͐̀̿̈̍͒̈́͒̈́͂͑̌̎̏͋̌͛́̽̈́̄̀̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅį̵̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̰̺͖̠͙̥̩̣̤͙̭͖̝̣̣͔̣̤͙͙̼̱͙̻͙̗̣̳̣̟̗̤͙͖̰̻̝̹̪̲̹̗̪͇͕̞͍̬̤̙̱̫̝̟̤̦̝̱̬̘̰̗̞̦̱͕̠̻̠̩̯̤̫̙̪̪̜̭̤̰̜̯̦͍̰̘̠͚̝̞͈̤̝͖͕͎̞̘̟̦͎̩̙͔̺̦͖͔̬̫͕̭̱̜̟̹̲̜̭̥̦̠̩͍̱͚̱̬̫͈̩͓̫͉͇̱̞͈͍̖̥̫̭̥̫̝̹̳̫̖̫̺͓͈̬̩̱̺͎̳̘͙̠͎̱̰̱̰̖̱̝͆̌̓̓̑̓̏̈̃̂̅̇̓̿̓̓̍͂̌̃͋̓̇̀̂̾̎͂̅̈́̍̒̒̋͐̀͒̾̔͌̎̿̔̔̌͊̋̅̾͒̄͆͛̊̍̄̾͌͂́́͒̓̂̅̌̄̉́͒̽͛̈́̅̓̉̏̉͆̇͗̓̂̋̉͗͂͊̽͊̑͒͊͆̔͆̐͐̿̀̓̄̓̍̽̌̔̒̑̉̉̓̓̋̂͌͛̓̐͑̐̆̐̃̋́̈́̎̄̇͋̒͒̇̍͐́̀̔̽̑̿̀̅̋͛̃̏̃̊̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̲͔̠̫͚̣̝̱̣̦̺̘̭͖̙̜͉̳͇͇̞͇͔͎̲̞̱͍̻̻͓̹̮̹͓͖̮̺̝̤̞͔͚̜͈̹̹͚͎͚̮̟̍͌̽̃̊͒͛̓̊̂͑͆͒̎̉̓̂̎͊̀̈́͌̈́̐̎̈́̈́̒̏͊͌̿͐͆͆̐͆́̃̇̑̂̒͊̌͑̌̒̍͑̋̆̆̅̾̑͑̍̈́̒̊̉͛̾͗̉̐̈̽̊̅̄͒̿̔́͆͆͐̈̃̀͒̈͑̊̄̋͗̐̐̌̒̆͒̊͗͂̇̋̆̾̀̈́̀͆̈̈͑̅̌̈͛̂̍̇̔̌̆̃́͑́̀̍̐̋̒̏̓̐̽̇͛̈́̈́̈̂͆́̈́̉̿̄̇̾̀̃̋̓̿̄͛̅͗͗̒̂̒̀̀͒̉̑̈̆́͛̂̏̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝g̶̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̻̫͖͍̜̘͈̙̩̹̬͉̫̠̜͚̲͇̥̮̦̯̫̞̹̻̲̲̰̙͓̪̥̟̱̗̹̦͔̬̖͕͕͙̤͉̥͈̣̖̲͑͋̄͌͒̐̀͐̀̐̈́͆̒̀̔͛́̐̀̉͂́͂̆̂͛͆́̈́̀͋̍̎͆͛̅̒́̿̋́̃͌̌̈̈́̈́̌͆̂͊͊̓͆́̍̎̐͒͒̊̒̉̔͂͂̅̏̓̿͗̾̌̓̈́̈́̈̐̊͛̐̉̏͋̃̍̅͛͂̓̐̄̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̡̨̛̮̭̝̫̫͔̭͚̗̯̭̜͔͕͓̝̯̗̼̗̥̣̲̹̟̠̗̻̳͕͎̯̦̟̥̥̤̙͓̱̫͉̤̖̱͇͇̲͇̼̭̠͕͚̠̟̘̪͔̞͕̘̜̯̹̟̗̪̙̞̭̭̩̫͔̰̞̭̼̮̰̲̩̯̣̩̟̮͔̻̣̰̣̦̣̭̮̤̬͓̫͎̱̞̼̙͎̠͉͓̻̺̖͙̱͖͈͕̞͓̘̜͇̳̺̳̘̠̫̘̥̬̻͓̱̜̟̱̅̆̋̊̌̓̌͛̂́͂̃̀̅̄̅͌̋͑̈́͆̐̔̈̏͑̿̃͗́̆͂̓̇̇̈́͊̆̏͊͊̈́̋̈̓̇̈̋̓̌̓̂̀̐̓͆̍̿͋͐̒̃̆̍͌͐̒̎̒̒̃̆̃̀̐̑̍̈́̃̌͑̓̑̚͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̗̠͔̩̰̞̳̳̹͉̠̰͙̪̙̙̝̹̤͕̣̬̺̦̲̞̺̪̩̠͙̫̦̣̯̻̱̼͔̦̙̗̤̙͖̠̬̥̲͕̜̥͈̙̹͖͎̤̭̺̦̣̰̪̼͕͇̭͕̰̱̟̭̰͓̤̼̲͚͉͍̙̯̤̣̩͉͇͖̼̼̥͖̜̝̯̳͈͇̾̀̓͑̇̇̄̉͒͐̐̌͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̸̧̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̬̰̭̻̟̺̭̝͔̥̠̬̘͎̳͕̞̝̟̙͓̳̥̬͖̳̜͓͍̘̮̯̝̮͉͍͍̞̳̥̥͙͚̞̬̳̲̭͉̮͔̼̪̥͍̱͓̭̥̺̱̩̣̩̹͓̲̠̩̰̝̳͎͇̜͕̳͍͙̗̤͎͓̗͓̻̲̜̥̭̹̝̭̘̞̫͓̱̞͔̤̞̯̻̠̫̪̫̬͉͎̼͎̤͉͎͇̟̗̘͚͉̣̟͕͕̳͕̖̳̟̙̞͔̤͇̥̯̤͍̥̰̭̹̮͓̱̖̭̖̩͈̰̲̥̯͓̭͈̝̻̼͔̰̫̜͓̗̑̈́͑͗́̈́͒̂̔̓̈̓͐͐͋́͑̑̽̈́͂̈́̽̑͆̈́͛̍̒͒̇̽̈́̋́͛̄̄̂̓̾̓͗̅̾͂͛͒͊̋̉̋̆́́̍͑̋͑́͊͆͗͑̀͆̎͒̇̈́͛́̆̐̍͆̀̈́̓͐̑̃̓͊͆̉̈́̇̓̂͐̿̌͑̈̂̿̔̉́͒͒̋̒̾̀̀̀̈́̅͌̊̄̄̈̎͒̎͌̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅà̵̡̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̧̢̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̘͎̝̣̦̲̥͈̹̯̙͖̥͉̦̮͉̲̜̤͔̬͇̜̮͔̙̤̙̲̞͎̘̰̰̙͇̦̲̫̫͙͍͓̜͍̣͕͍͉̜̱͈̟̦̥̖̥̲̱̦͈̺̗̰̻̫̫̟̜̥͎̮̘̹̘̖̮̦͙̺̪͎͚̩͔̤̩̝̰̪̮̭͓͚̞̰̝̱̜̗̭̤͎̪̱̤̗̯͓̮̜̘͖͎͇̺̹̙̟̰̘̪̙͎̝͚̫͎͍͉̠̩̺̫̼̹̰̅́̓̊̽̀̉͂̃̽̌̈͗̿̊̊̽͗̾̾̊͛͗̔̎̐̎̓͐̍̃̐̆͛̆̀̓̔̈́̿͗͋̓͑̾̍̎̾̎̐̾̏͒̒̓̓͒̾̃̐̽̇͛̏͐̎͆̅̿̀͌͋̏̿͆̀̎͐̐̋͗̏͛͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̡̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̻̟͈̗̟̖͙̙̼͍͇͓̙̬̰͎͓͈͖̮̜͚̰͇͈̝̼̝͔̺̹̭̠̤̲̭̮̥̳͉̹͎̝̠͕̟̤͓̼̣̟̺̥͕̲̖͎̜̹̙̩͓̬̗̟̰̤̯̻̠͈̠̮̹̻̺͙̹̜̳̤͙̟̯̜̝̤̯̹̜͖̞̙̼͇̹̜͚͇̲̰͈̫̜̫͙͚̩̮̩͉͎̩̘̠̳̣̙̹̞̦̗̠̦̣̗̤̳̰̥͉̲̻̗̰̣̪̜̻͕̞̻̝͎̘̺̖̲̜̲̤̲̣̠̗̳͍̫͖̬͐̐̅̆̂̀͂͒̑͊̇͊͑̀͌͐̿͐̄͂̋̎̉͂͗̉̆͆̿̔̈̒̏̃́͊̓͒̈́͛̉̇̽́̆̽͗̄̉̑̔̈̈́̅͆̉̿̄̂̒̏̉͊͑̋͊͒́̍̈́̈́̃̊̾͛̆́̒̈́͑́̽͆̅̒̈̈́̾͋̏́̂̈́̓̃̊͂͒͋̽̉̈̋̉̀̂̎̈́̒̉̽̓̔͑̏̃̽̋̎̋̉̀͌̂̓̊͊̾́͐̀͛̂͊̀̽̈̏̈́͆̿̑̿̓͗͛̐̐͊̓̓̇͂̈́͒̄̓͛͌͋̌̎̃͛͗͂̇̂͊͊̏̈́̈͑͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅt̵̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̠͓̺̙̭̖͓͉̞̯͓͚̗̗̩͇̻͙͚̥̭̥̘͈̗̗̬̜͈͓̭͉̭̝̜͈̙̬͓̰̗̳̪̥͎͇̻͖͙̗̦͎̦̳̯͚̲̳̠͓̥̗̼̺̥̺̝͖̞͇̙̩͔̜͕̲͖͇̬̪̰̖̻̤͚̳̞͍̼͇̻̪̭̫̯̲͔͚̞̳̿̋̐̈́̂̏̈́̅̓̀͂͒͛̓̐̆̅̋̒̀̏̍̑̌͊̏̽̾̄̏̊̈́̿̽̓̐͋͗̅̾̍̍̐͐̾͊͛̃̊̌̉̈́̈́̌̇͂̅͋́̓͂̈́͋͆̀̅͂̾̋͋͗̃̃̎̂̈͌̈́̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅé̵̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̪̩͇̝̝͉̳̹̣̙̥̳͙̥̲̙̄́͒̅̉̀͂̂̀̀́̈́̈́͆͋̉̄̂͂̆͋̓̋̈́̊̓̈́̊̌̾̍͛̍̐̅́̋͋͗͐̾̐̈̈̓̑̍̓̑̄̑͗̍̓̍̑͑͊̒̐͋̒͆͋͛͊̅̂́͐͒̍̂̑̂͛̿̽̐͑̈́̈́͛̈́̑͆͗̓͂͐̾̈̓̿̀͒́̾̆͂̇̌͌͌͌͋̍̀͌̆̓̑͊̒̂̇͋̃̃̃̐̉͒̎́̽̃̄͒̔̒̏͒̄̂̂̾͛̄͌̄̔͑̌̅̽̐́̅̿̐̓͐͆̉̂͗͌͑̉̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠r̷̢̡̡̧̡̲̙̪̣̣̼͙̝͉͕̲̰͎͙̹͓͕̟̱͔̱̤͇̟̟̳̹̘͔̦͍͙̜̤̮̥͎͈̤͔̦͔̥̗̬̼̼̪̯̟͖̘̫̲͔̟̝͉̱̝̩̭̜̯͖͈̰̝̩͇͉̤̺͉̣͓̬̘̳̳͖̣͔͇̙̻̖̩͉̉͂́̄̾̓̓̾̊̄̎͋͜͜͜͜͠ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̛̠̙̻̝̭̠̳̬̣͙̯͉̹͙̱̯̲̬̰̙̪͇̤̯̱͕͖̮̖̥͇̰͔̬̭̖̤̜̰̩̳͈̺̥̘̙̦̺̩̪͚̫̰̼̱̜̺͙̙͓͕̼͓̩̺̘̬̞̘͍͕̝̹̟̰̰͓̩̫̯͚͉̹̘̰̱͖̹͍͓̘̠̻͇̫͎͖̞̝̙̙͚̟̬̤̟̳͖̙̻̀̄̅̂͊̆͆̓̈́͆͊͊̃̀̀̅͋̍̆̎͌̅̊͑͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̷̨̡̢̨̧̢͖̥̙̥̦̻̙͉͉̱̠͍͉͔̞͈̰͕̣̠͉͇̺̙̜̝̖͇̫̤̲̙̝͖̠̤̻̭̭̱͇͕͎̬̼͚̬̼̟͚͈̣̮̩͙̗̬̞̣͎̭̲͈̙̙̞̩͖́͐̈́̃̇̆̅͐̈́͂͆͋̊̀́̐́̓̓͒̽̀͂͒̃̐͗̏͋̌̄͋̇̀̀̌͐͋̍̓̇̽̽̿͒̓̓̍̾̋̏̅̋̆̔̇̏̑͒͒̀̽̎̈́̏͑̀̊́̔͐́̑̑̉̋͆̾͌̍͗̈́̈̐̈́͗̑̓͋͂̀͗͗̿̾̊͂̈́͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̷̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̫̗̞͎̺̲̭͚͖̫̗̮͍͚͉͎̤͙̲͓̹̞̘̝̙̟̰͎̤̬̻̪̪̱̥̙̱̞̥̙̬̼͉̭͈̭͍̦͓̟̮̣̰̖̹̝̙̦̪͔̺̦͕̤͍̬̰͖̝̣̼̬̜̞̬̫̜̬̝̮̖̮̮̮̙͇͈͔͈̳͙͓̯̫͖̮̲͖͇̠̝̹̹̱͎̮͖͍̗̤̘͎̪̣̟͇̮̹̤̳̘̥̝̱͖̳̩͓̲̹͍͎̳̹͍̱̝͎͇̟̭͎̥̗͈̜̲͚͐́̈́̃͊̓̿͂́͑̔͛͌̄̅͊̽́͊̑̋̄̾̾͛͆̃̈́̈́͐̀̅̔͂̊̓͌̈́̓̎̇̓̇̐̐̄͐̑͂̈́́̒̍̑̀͐̇̆͐̾̽͑̇́͑̏͛̑̓̐̔͌̀̀̈͆͗̽́̐̒́͛̈͆̓̌̑͒̔͒͐̒͐̔̇̿̄͋̓́͑̿̉͂̓̍̃̒͊͗͂̀̾̔͑̀̓̎̏̅̋̔̄̀͗̿̌̇̊̇͑̇̃̀͆͑͆̌̽͑͒̈́͋̀͑̑̌͒̄̋̈̃̒̅̀̌̊̿͂̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̯̭͕͖̦̜͕̲͈̘̬͇̟̯̳̦͔̝̻̝͇̋͐́́̎̽̈́̇̀̅̈̽̂͛͗̃̈́̉̅̾̔̀̀͆͛̏̅̐̇̓̍͊̾̑̓́͛̊̑̀̿̈́̀̓̆̌̅̂̆̔̔̈́̈́̓̀̏͆̿̉̊͐̈̋̔̄̀͛̈́̏̈́̿͗͛̃͂̈́̃̀̂̽̐̾̏̋̏͒̒̇͂̀̎̍́́̓̽̇͗́̔̽͆́͛̐̆̾̍̎̊̓̄͛͊̂̎́̎̀̇̓̓͂̓̓͐͂̏͋͋̿͊͒̌̀͗̐͛̓̐̑̑̀̄̈́̌́̄͒̍̎̃͛̌̑̔̇̆̎̌̌͒̈͊̋͋̄͌̈̾̋̊͒̇̊͐̈́̆͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠n̸̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̪̫͎̥͎͈̻͎̬̳͙̭͙̝̩̝̻̝̻͕̲̳̟̻̩͕̖̘͔̘̗̦̤͖̫͚̝͎̩͔̲͇̮̤̰̹̖̲̮̙̝̰͙̝̝̠̗̮̳̺̣͖̬͖̳͉̬͉̱̪̝̞̼̺͙͍̩̳̜̘̹͙̝͇̰͖̹̺̖̦̘͖͇̝̗͈͙͍̬̪̲̭̺͓̼̙̪͉͖͎̯̞̲͖̝̯̰͎̫̙̹̱̣̙̝̫̙̦͖͚̠̗̩̗̥͉̫̬̜̠̖͈̺͔͖̥̬̠͎̹̳̺̝̥̦̦̞̦̭̻̺̥̯̘̬̲̜̤̗̹̻̠͈͖̺̩̖̫̹̱͖̗̲̰̓͋̓͌̊̽̔̾̌̀̄͋͊͊͗̎͐̋͐͊͐̎̆̊̿͐͑͛̐͐̏̎̈́̌͌̑̃͊́͗̒̋̔́̈́͐͊̓̓̓͑̿̎͂̊̽̒͊̇̌̐͆́͋̎͋̓̄̋͋̓̐̋̃̾̋̏̔͐̈͋̍͗̀̒̂́̊͒͋̈́́̀̀̿̇̀͑̅̔̏͋̒̎̅̅͒̓̊̐̔̔̿̋̎̒͗̃͗͑̏̓̋͌̿̈̑͊̄̾͊̎̅́͂̋̀̆̓́̉̅̌̎͌̊̈̑̽̄̽̂̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̡̥̻͓̣͙̘̙͔̬͓̼̥̫̞̠͈̟͍̹̣͖̺̮͚̪͍̤͉͖̟̜̜̰͕̣̙̜͇̹͙̖̞̩̞̠̰̘͇̪͕̣̜͔̪̤̮͍̗̜͈̭̗̳̱͖̮̺͉͓̲͓͙̭̗̬̩͓̟͔̟̦̘͎͔̙̳̱̘͚̬͙͉̋̆̎̌́̄͆̑̃͋̕͜ͅͅI̸̢̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̣̼͇̺̼̺̝̮̰̪̦̟̳̟̹͓͍͈̞̮͍̣̥̬̮͖͇̼̝̥̟̖͚̭̠͚̗̦̱̣̯͙̖͙̰͇̳͋̉̽̆͒̈̑̈̍͆̔͌͐́̂̽̓̓̿̃̀͌̋̄͂̂̾̆͑̊͆̈̈́̅̒́̌̈́̍̉̔̓̋̒̋̐̉̒̇̓̈́̿̏́͋̍̅̑̾̀͊̃͐͊̈́̒͋̅͛̈́͂͆͐̅̓̈̆̐̂͂̊͑̎̆̋̉̀̊͑̏̓͒̓̿̄͑͂̄́́͒̎͑͂̾͑͒̎̿͑̐͗̎̑̋̌̉̈́̈́̃̀̐̉͂͂͒͐̉͛̏̈́͗̽̅̎͋̐͋͐͂͌̄̃͗̆̒̂̑́͋̅̉̓̎̒̽͂͗̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̩̯͖̥̮̣͕̫̭͔̥̙̗̭̬͉͍̤̝̤̮͉͎̭̥̝̩͚̲̦̣̝̙̙̬̯͖̠͍͚̤͇̟̘͈͓͙̯͈̻͚̦̬̹͙̩̟̦̯̼̗̙̩̠͙͇̳̞̯̦͕̬̦͕̞̣͍̪͓͕̟̟̱̗̤̩̰̝̮̦̟̼̣͖̯̼͇̳̰̼̳̫̦͇̗̰͚̬̰͍̼̠̜͙̳̜̜̪̮̫̩̜͖̜̞͇̜͕̫͚̱̣̪̯̰͔͕̰͉̭̯͈͎̠̙͓̫͖̮͉̻̥͇̼͈̦̭͙͎̻̙̭̣̋́̓̇̎͊̈̌͊͑̌̾́͑͊́͐̍͐̽͌̓͌̉͗̃̎̀̔̌̐̊̀͐͐̅̒̑̾̓̎̌̿̔̐̈́̈̈́̅͛̇͆͗͐̈́̓͊̍̌́̌̈́̒̑̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅę̷̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̢͔͕̟̳͕̠̬͔̳̗̘͕͙͖̪̲̮͔͉̬̖͎̲̠̭͖̮̫̜̪̗͍͈͕̬͍̜̥͇͓͔̫̪̬̹̥̬̞͎̺̙͕̻̫͇̯̣̲̞͍̘̣̗̮̦͖̬̖̘̭̹̙̫͚͎̳̘̼̮̱̪͈̳͔̤͇͉̟̫̖̙͈̦̥̝̯̙͎͈̣̖̤̞͓̘̬̺͚͙̠̱͖̤̺͓͍̹̗̬̣̯̙̘͕͔͍̱͍͇̰̫͚̥͍̻͉̞̙̱͇͍̜̝̪͕̯͚͙̟̟̮̻̝͐̿̄͐̎͊͛́̐̉̔͑͛̄̈́͐̏͒͑̐͗̏́́̀͑͊͋̐̐͑̆̓̍̆͆̓͗̈́͋̈́̀̍̒̑̔̎̈̔̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̸̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̻͖̝̫͕͚̬͚̖͎̜̼̹͕̭̜̩͎̤͔̻͖̣͎̻̱̫̯̦̦̪̼̝̦̺̹͖͍̙͖̼̹̹̫̤̙̰͕̫͚͉̝͉͍̭̘̲̖̝̝͕̰͚̹̣͉͎͔̻̭̦̯͓̙̥̗͙̗̱̙̠͔̞͈̤͚̯̹̗͖̤͙̞͔̝̰̩̭̜͇̻̬̭̱̟̖̘͍̯̠̞̠̮̭͎̙̘̤̤̫̱̜̞̫̰̞̩̺͍̭̰̟̩̘̣͇̟̱͇͖̮̪̩̝̥̘͇̝̩͚̌̾͂̃́͗̍̇̅̃͆͋̾̈̂̎͋̑͂̎̈́̂͒̉̊̄͑̒̑͒͌̓̆́̀̈́͛͛͗̓͆̀͊̓͗̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̟̖͇̖̫̹̦͇̥͍͇̩̻̩̣̳͚̞͚͎͙͔͇̹̯̹̳͇̗̺̩̘̺̭͕̫̤̹̝̘͚͇̖̰̯͎̜̖͇̟̮̯͓̜̝̬͙̺̩̼̻͇̜̹̱͚̳̘̯͍̎̅̈́͐̄̉͑̿͌̂̍̒̌̈̍̒̾̆̇̍̋͋̈͐̃͆͛̂̈́́̔͊̈́̆̈́̂̈̊͊̽̌̄̐̄́͗̈̈́͒̋̈́͋͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̶̨̢̢̨̨̛̛͉̰̫̱̳̻̳̠̝̝͖̪̩̣͓̞̟͈̥̞̝̰͚͖̥͎̱̮̻̜͙̺͔͓̘̯̳̣̜̥͙͙̺̟̪͖̗̮̯͙̞̖̼̘̙̫̪͎͍̭̙̖͒̾͊̐̄̿̅̑͒̒̊̅̈́͂͌̂́͊̅̉͑̆̈́͒̓̃̿͋̈́̏̍̄͐̂̍̆̿̆̀̃̉̐͊̑̔̓͐̽̈̂̿͊̊̈́̽̇̏̓̈́̈́̂̔̀̎̋̄͋̀̒̆̉̔̌͗̑̔̀̓͂̒͒̊͒̿̄̈́̀̇̍͆̐̉͆̌̅̈́̅̔̽̃͆͂̆̇͗̐̀̍̊̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̛̼͖̙̰̼̹̖̱̜̳̱̰̼͇̫̼̜̖̺͕̲̼͖̹̥̩̠͖͇̭̭̫̰̳̟̮̟̤̗̱̺͔͈͎͔̹̗̜̹̹̮̞̠͎̥͕̼͖͎̲͖̣̩̳̦̗͎̥̗͖̬̞̯̣̣͈͈̮̞̭̺͖͎̭͈͖̲̬̟̣͓͙͈̖̯͚͓̦̠͔̱̼̮͍̳͖̖͕͛͌͋̇̀̉̊͊̔͂́̈͑̌́̏̓̎̓̉̄̽͑̈́̈́́̈̊̐͐͛͊̈́̉̃̽̆̇̐͗͗̀́̔̊̈́̉͗̉̎͋͑̎̇̿̏́̓̄̌͆̅͋̊͆͐̈́́͐͂̋̈͂̍̉̋̊̀͛̽̀̈͋̅̉̀̒̓͋̅̈́̿̀̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḩ̵̧̢̨̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̮͙̲̱̤̙̮̹̩̥̳͙͈̩͉̤̯̼͚͙̱̳̱͚̮͔̭̟͔̲͇̠̠͓̹͓̜̞͕̼͎̜̗̹̪̘͚̹̰̙͓̹͔̹̫̫̰̘̤͉̩̞̺̣̰̣̰̳͙̱͓̖̃̅̿̒͋͂͆̍̋̎̍̌̅̓̂̓̀̑̽͛̆̍́̎͆̇̎̍͑̈̔̅̈́̓͒̓̍̆̉͒̓̑̿͒̇̉̀̒̿̍̉͂̏̇̋͗͗̑̈́͛͌̌̈́̎̏̓́́̐̏̅̑̀͛̀͛͂̊̓̽̆̂̃̎̎̎̈́̽͗̆͊͌͌͗̍͊̋̽̂̂͒͑͌̌̒̽̈́͆͑̈́̓̔̋͂̄͆͑̂̌́̃̍̈́̓̏̍̂̓͂͊͐͊̍̾̉̀̑̏̈́̓̎̀͂͊̒̉͗̊̽̏̉̅́̿̿̽͌̃̐̍̌̅̎̐̾̈́͑́̾͐̄̇̓̐̋̈́̉͆̄̈́͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ȧ̶̧̨̧̛̛͓̘͚͕͖͕̠̜͕̩̗̯̣̯̲̖̭͉̯̙͇̣͈͉̹̮̺̣̱̫͈͓̺̝̠̯̭̻̤̥̞͍̯̮̺̭̪̜̺̜̮̰̪̰̪̫̥̳͇̫̭͔͖̭͖͈̪͖͉͖͔͔͇̻͓̭̳̖̤̤̙̗͓̜̹̺̞̩̲̥̣͍̟̰͓̍͆̓̇̿͂͂͌̄̈́̆́̆̉́̄͊͊͒̒͊̓̌̿̾̿̌̋̓̈̂̔̏̓͆̃̆̒̓̉͒͋̇̆͂̔̂̌͆̏̾̌̒̄̽͗͆̓͛͛̅̋̾̾̀͑̀͌̀̌̾͊̿̿̀́̈́͌̃̂͑̆̒̑̇̓̀͌̄̒̿̅̀̋̒̎̉̅̅̓͆̈̈́̌͆̾̈́͗̂͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅv̵̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͔̺͚̳̳͇̬͎̜͔̹̝͔̫͎̬̮̤̺̻̱̣̤̲̠͈͓̦̮̪̹̙̞͙̫̥̻̳͚̞͚̳̰͕̺͔̬̺̭͓͔͉̮̲͚͖̩̼͕͔̱͓̟̪͕͇̖̫̯̖̱͎̱̺͚͉̜̩̹̭͉͎̹̯̭͍̤̦̪̗̖̬̺̥͖̼͔͉̱̠̹̞̮͉̟͉͔̲͖̬̟̞̳̜̩̳͕͎͍̳̗̮̬̞̥̪̯̻̣̯̩̱͙̼̬͈̦͉̱̐̾̊͑͗̒͐̈̂̀̓͒̈́͑̈́̈́̐̐͌̽̈̈́̽̀̐̔̇̅̂̏̐̒̅͂̍̎́́̌̏̔̈́̂̀͒͋̆̆͗̓̓̄̀̎̀̅̑͊͂͒͂͊̔̓̉̌̈̇́̐̈́͆̌́͌͛̄̓̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̥̲̟̳̱̹̲͇͎̥̱̲̬̠͕̘͚̰̼͚͙̞̯̻̫̦͖̣̥̖̩̱̪̪̣̞̖̜̫͙͚̞͚̤͎͙̹̫͇̯͓͕̳͎̜̩̱̦̗̘̜̖̲̪̜͉͚̯͍͚̳̜̞̪̝̟̘͓̠͔̺̠͈͓̘̳̬̰̬͔͈̹̠͚͔͕̼̺̣̩̝̼̲̻͈͙͓̣̺͓͇̹̼̥͖̝̩͖͓̻̹̭̰͕͕͙̯͖̮̞͉͖̰̹͖͙̰̖̜̻͖̻̮̲̭̘̦̩͇̫͈̝̳̱̰̱̮̻̮̘̤͙̖̫̰̲̦̲̱̝͉̞͖͖͓̓̔̈̃̔̈̈́̍͗̓̌̅͗̌͊̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̨̧̨̛̹̼̞͇̦̅̽̉̇̀͛͂̉̓̃̓̾̈́̽̍̏̒͂̏͐̽͐̓́̉̉͌̌̇̈́̑̌̆̒̿̈̉̐̓́̎͗̇͗͗̅̅͋̇͛̄͆͛́́̀́̈́̊̀̃̒̂̔̍̎̈́̆̈̎̏̄̈́̂́́͗̊̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̢̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̣̯̟͚̭̜̪̱̥̟̥̬͇̠͍̗̝͖̻̖͖͈̩͔̺̬͓̼͇̻̤̝͈̹̰͖̘̩͉͙͖̳̖̻̱̬̪̫͎͇͈̻̪͉͓̳͓̞̫̥̞̟̞͕̩̝̥̰̠̫̦̘̞̰̭̮̜͕͖͇̞̯̫̻̩̼̞̣̮͍̝̞̙͓̟͚̲̤̫̦̤̟̦̦̼͍̥̝͎͖͍̣̮̻̣̣̳̈́̀́̐͆̾̄̓̎͑̈̀͂̈́̎͗͋̆́͛͗̈́̉̏̓̊̊̀̈̋̑͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̛̥̗̻̳̦̫͖͉̣̗͙͈̺͉̝͉̗̬̙̺̼̺̳̙̝͔͔̻̣̗̼̞̱̪͔̙͎̜̖͚͉̤̤͉̤̟̰͔͉̺͕̝͔̙͈͍̯̪͈͚̰͔͚̩͉͔͔̼̤̥̥̘͇̺̜̹̤͎̏̄́̎̅̿͛͋̎͗͆̀́͆͌̈̈̉͆͛́͑̌͐͂̈̋͐̈́͑̋̏̀̄̇̍̈́̅̇͐́̂͌̔͑͌̈̿̏̏͋́̌̄͘͘̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅF̷̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̧̛̯͔̣̪͎̱̪̙̤̟̬̻̠͔̘̙̪̭̼̣͈̠̩̻̩̱̳̠̦͕̙̜̰͚̭̦̱̫̳͇̩̗̜͔͖̠̙̰̫̯͓̟͙̤̦͔͍̩̫̝͍͔͇̻̙̠͕̺̞̜̹͕̫͔̗̳͓͉̤̮͖͚̼̥̰͍͔̗̬̭̪͍̭̜̞̟̪͖̻̖͚̟̯̬̙͉̠͎̮̞̬̫͓̠̗̪͎͎̱̼̦͈̲̱̰̙̦̠̪̣͉̻̲̠̼̬̲̙̰͙̹͕͇̝͙̝͙͎̦͓͚͙͇͓̘͚̻̠̱̘͕͗͑͆͒̌̿͑̅̔͒̄̀̂͊́̎͂̈́̓̑̃̍͆̑̄̓̓̐͐͛̿̆͑͛̈̓̃͐͊̉́͒͗̒̌͊̆̐̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅă̵̡̨̧̰̼̫͚̹̼͕̰͔͍̠̯̺̬͓̙̂̑̍̽́̄͗́́̂͊̋́̓̿͆͛̏̿̋́̕͠ͅͅç̵̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̡̛̜͚͖̫̩̯͖̘̤̭̖͍͎̗͈̣͍̯͍̫̳̗̭̙̰̫̬̱̼̱̞̝̪̞̺͚̺̗̱̭̞̥̼̗̤̜̩̻͚͍͔̹̠̺͓͍͕̺͈̻̙̟̩̬͓͚̙̝̥̻̥̯̼͖͎̖͇̠̦͖̟͔̝̞̻̯̳̫͖̻̥̭̰̲͔̻̬̥̔̒͌̒̓̄̀͋̓̂̐̋̍̀̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̷̧̢̧͉̖̫̣̰̝͎̠͚̖̙̱͍͎̟̘̤̖͔̬͙̼͙̜̘̬̯̼͖̻͚͉̩̘̳̱͓͔̟̗͇̝͎͛͗̊̏̽̄̀̉̍̋̚͜͠ͅͅû̴̡̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̢͚͎̖̺̹̦͔̜̖̠͇̯͕̹̤͚͎͈̠̬͎̫̺̳̳̘̤̼̩͔͙̪̲̞̜͍̙͉̥̭̘̮͕͎̺͖̳̮̼̟̹͚̤̗̦̰̹̜̪͈̜̪̯͉̳͔̞̻̘̭͓̣̖̙̤̹̗̝̰̜̳̳̬̖̥͈̳͍̙̞̬̠̲̦̬̼̺̳̩̫͙̯̯̳̤̜͚̪̠͚̮͔̫̘͖̼̞́͌̃̏̾͋̀͘̚̚͜͜͜͜ą̴̧̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͍̞̙̜͔̟̻͙̪̪͓̺͇͔͍̫̲̞̘̞̝͈̖̟͍̥̖̖̟̗̯͚̦̺̭̤͙̤̳̝͔͖͔̺̩̞̹̲̙͓͓͓̭͇̪̭̖̹̫̙̱̰̣̗̳̘̣̖̟̠̖̥̗̘̤͔̘̪̮͓̳͖̱̪̣̫̟̞̯͕̼̲͍͇̲̝̞̮̭͈̱̦̗̟͎̺̼̜̝̜͚̳̻̩̪̞̟̗̗̱͚̞͈̼̯̤̻͓̞͉͕͎͓̜͎̺̰̓̓̽̆̾͆̈́͂̓̀͛͗͑́͑͑̉͋͗̈͆̊̌͒̓͂̒̽̌̍̀̀̌́̎͑̈́̾̆̏̀̿̎̓͗̒͒̈̑̉̎̀̏̊͊̊̀̇͋̀̊͑͗̃̔͌̏̆̀͆̎́̃͐̉͗͐̃́̊́̌́̐̇͊̀̎́̈́̿̔̽̋͗̅͒̍̀̒͑̇̈́̒́̂͊̄̇̒̑͒͐̾̒̔̀̒̓͊̎̈́͒͂̈́͌̍̓̄̍͑̈̑̎̋͐̃̈́̈́̿̈́͋̐̓̾͗̀̃̔̾̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̶̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̙̻̫̣͔͔̪̘̩̪̟̲̻̫͚̲͕̞̺̝̤̹͓̗͈͙̤̮̬̞̫̘̮͈̺͚̦̟̫̰̺͙͉̩̲̙̤̰̖̞̦̘͔̮̮͓͉͖͇̱̪̺̲̬̦̦͚̭̳̟̻̘͍̱̮̬̝͇̬͎̘͚̙͉͖̤̙̣̘̠̬̳̝͙̜̯͚͔̲͕͈̟͈͍͍̪̫̞͈̱̹̓͐̌̏́̍͋̒͂̊̈̓͆͑́̑͋͆͒̋͐͒̑̑́̊͌͊͌̏̂̀̍̔̅̓̒͂́̀̋̈͒̓̐̄͋̌̅͑̎̿̒͆̒͋͋͆̅͋̓͗̆̉̏͋͆̓͗̈́͊̽͋̿̃̅̿̇̔̉̔͐̍̄͌̓͑̇̔̇̌̌̒̾͆̔́͂̐͌͛̽͂͂͋̑́͐̓̎̿͊̓̆̈́̅́̄̀̓̄̊̿̈́̀͐́̓͋̋̄̈́̃̉̍̂͆̎͐̍̐̐̃͒̀̽̄̆͌̆̂̂̆̅̂̿͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̛̘̥͙͇̫͎̠̭̯̩̩͖̥̘̱̥͓͉͚̳̦̠̮̝̝̱̝͚̺͈̜̤̪̤͖̠͕̦̼̠͇͉͎̠̪̗͍̘͎̻̞̺͔͎̯̠͈̼̤̮̣͔̭̹̳͎͎̺͈̘̭͕̩͔̤̫͇͕̹̹͌͊̏̑͋͗͗̏̈́̈́͗̏́̂̊́̿̈̈́̌͑̈́̊̓͋̋̊͂̆̆̑̋̀̐̾̂̀̎͌̉̒̊͊̍́̐͋͋̆̅́̍̒͛̓̋́̈́̀͋͐̈́̌̂͗̎̓̑̈́̀͆̄̈́̅͒̅̽̎̃̿̃̓̄̀͒̇́̽͐̓̆̓̇͌̈́͂͊̽̽̑̀̉̿̔͊̀̇̀̿̉̌̄̄̀̇̽̎̀̊̇͂̃̅͌̊͋̈́̾̊̿́̍̓̀̐̔̓͒̿̀̒̏̈́̎͌̈́̐͗͋̀̅̽́͌̎̾̏͐̽̇̋̓́́͂̈́̍͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ą̴̨̢̨̧̛̞͉͇̗͇͔̗͖̤͔̣̣͉̻͈͇̹̞̻̜̥͇̤̭̬̲̟̙̩̟̝̹͍͎͇̬̖͚̳̳̳͖̫̜̪̻̫̗̝̝̠̖͉͖͍̫͎̺̱͚̞̪̯̙̻̪͓͇̝̺̪̯̰̳͔̗̮͎̲͖̜̦͎̻͙̫̲̟̻̣̯͍̟͙̂͂͂̌̃̎͑̃͗̐̀͂̒͊̃̈́́̐͒͊̔̿̍̿̄̂͐̅̎͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅc̶̡̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̛̛͖̝̝̝͓̩̥̲̮͙͎̭̗̼̫͈͚͙̭̦̱̙͍͖̭̩̥̟͓̝̠̥͈̙̱͇͈̫͓̳͈͎̜̠̞͚̱͖̺̫̼̥͍̜̤̖̯͉̫̞͙͓͓͚̭͈̰̲̺̦̝̝͕̤͓͓̦̭̙͖̱̜͖̭͎̮̻͈̪̩̺͚̺̝̖͕͎͕̯͈͍͙͙̲͓̝̯̱̗̲̻̱̣̺̞̝̥̪̘̠͈̝̮̣̫̠̪̟̻̝͕̻̠̝͓̮̪̯͔͈̱̦̫̜̠̩̥̞̓̈́͋̊̅̾̇̒̉̄͛̐̈͂̽͋̈́́̉͌̀̈̐̇̊̐͌̊͆̒̽͑͊̄̈͒̒͊͌̈̍̇̓̅̀̽̈͂̅̽̀̂̋͋̊͐͒̔̀̋́͆̃͛̌̌̒̀̿̋̌̉̀̇̀̀̀̿̔̏̋͑̊͐̅̇͋̐́̈́͗͋̅̔̔̊̃̇̒̍̀͛͆̀̈̎̂̒͊̓̾̿͊̓̊̋̂̀͂̽̐̆̇̌͆̂̉́̈́̏̎̏͐̌̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅṯ̶̨̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̳̳̙̮͖̩͚̲̤̠̹̤̥͉͍͎̹͖̺̻̰̻̣̤̫͍̘͖̮̮̱̹̺̳͉̦͍̯̱̗̜͕̱̫͎̝̰̰̞͕͚̫̲͖̼̬͎̬̼̠̦̭͍̹̯͚̗̮̰͎͚͚̲̤̜̰͖̲̬̱͚̠̖̗̪̻̱̰̳͍̹͇̜̠̲͍͍̄̃̍͆͒̎̇̑̉̍̍̊̽͑͛̊̌̑̌̈́̓̎̓͛̇̀̿̽̀̓͂̍̇̋̆͒̀́̐͋̊̄̈̀̽̅͛̂̉͂̓̽̈́̀̽̓͐͊̑̈́̊̀̽̎̅͐̑̈̽̓͂̽̾̇͆̃͑̃̀̀̔̐͂̔̀̋͋̿̆́͒̒͑̇̊̒̃͗̏̑͌̅̅͒̑́̾̊̈̉̏̐̐̾́͌́̄̍̿̀͋͊̄̌͂͒̆̃̈́̓̌́͊̿͛̐͒̈́͆͊̈́͋̍̋̒̎̃͊̅̉͊̿̌̒͐̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅư̸̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̛̛͍͍͈̹̟̮̺̩̪̭̫͚̠̪̺̙̮͈̻̝̳̲̺̜̜̼̪̤͈̭̥͙̥̘̗̦̬̫̻̦̰̬̝̤̹̰͖̜̯̥͙̖̜͙͇͎̗̾͗̓̏̒̓̄̿͐̈́͆̓̓́̈͋̈́̏̿͆̈́̃̓͋̇̓̀̒̅͛́́̈́̈͋͌̾͋͑̿͗̈̄̔̀̒̽̔̏̑̃͌̔͆̏̐̃̎̈́̒̄̅̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅä̸̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̱̲͚̺̲̯͈̥̩̰̦̮̥̠͍͎͖͍̘̫͔͖̞̣̗͚̘̮̗͓͍̟̗̥̝͍̲̮̳͖͍̩͕̳̗̣̱̠̦̩̦̻̝̺̰̯̳͙̟̺̣̘͇̯̮͎͉͔͔͍̩̠̹͇͔̲͙̭̼͔̫͍̟̤̥̼̺̤̞̦̥̤͉̠̰͉̪̼̟̩̝͙͔͖̪̣̣̟͈͓̳͔̬̦̦̹̤̻͉̖̜̞͉͈͉̭̻̮͉̣̮͖̥̙͎̹̼̗̑̀͌̃́͑̎͋̾̍̽̐̔̋͊͆̊͐͛̃̈̂͂̅̈́̓͆̓͌́̊̄͋̀͋͑͋́̏͐̆̓́̈̔̎̄͗̑̿̎̌̀̇̒̂͑̈́͑͋̄̑̆̎̾̒͊̆͊́͑̐̒̿͛̈͒͐̈̏͌̀̿̀́̄̋́̇̿́̍̏͛̃̈́̈̈̈́͒̓̈́̇̆̑̌͌̐͆̎̅̑̈́̎͆̎̉͒͂͆̈̆̂̎̊̃̈́͛͒̂͌̌̈́̔͆͒͋̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅļ̵̢̧̢̡̢̢̛͔͓̼̩̖̘̦̝̗̦̠͕̗̲̫͓͇͔͚̦͎̠̬̗͉̳̺̗̮̯͉̼̳̗̞̺̖̩̜͓͉̯̗̯̜͍̘̣͚͈̲̥̤̺̠̣̥̝̘̙͚̲͍͔̣̘͎̫͎̦̭̦͖̘͚̼̣̲̫̹͎̜͎̜͉̳̦͎͈͍̱̻̙͇͎̪͔͉̪̠̱̰̦̥͔̖̫̪̬͓̓̍̏̒̓̾̽̀̈́͂̀͒̈́͒͐̊͋̉̒͐́̄̄̈́̄͛̀͊̌̌́͌̀̃́̔̽̂̇͛̓̈̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̡̢̛̩̖̲̜͎͓̲̮̘̘̬̮͇͚͓͔̩̝̰͓͓͓̪̯̥̪̩̻̥̗̝̬̥̞͉͉̩̩͚̰̼̻̖͍͈̯̘̹͎̩͙̺̟̩̿́̀́̐̀͑̉̽̄̈̆̃̅̆́̈́́̀̒̐̓̃̇̀̽̐͆̓̌͆̅́̊̿̉͑̿̊͋̂̆͛̊̑͌̆̌̋̓̅̓̈̽͌̅͂̽̾̎̊́͊͛͛̽̍̑̄́̋͌́̿̒́̾͊̀̀̾̉͛́̈͌͐͆̈̐̌̈̈́͊͊͆̋̾́͆̅̊̉́̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅį̴̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̯̯̺̟͓̟͎͙͇͙̜͓̙̮͓̤͕̖̜͇̥̻̫̜̘̙̻̪̼̘̯̺͚͓͕͙͍̦̱̗̪̩̰͓͎̠͖̞̰̳̣̝̫̫̦̪͕͕̻̰̣̼̬̫̱͈̠̱̞̲̞͍̤͕͕̜̥͔̬̲͈̥̣̦̪̣̯̭̳̞̹͙͎̭͈͔̬̺̱͔̟̙͌̈́̀͐̿̓̃́͊̈̓͆͐͊̀͗͗͒̽͌̅̆͗̀́̓̐͂́̐̃̅͗͐̀̇̐͛͆̾̎̆̀̇̓̀̏̆͗̀͂̓̎̓́̿̓̎̊͗͛̊̔͆̆̓͑̿̌̈́͗̄̃̊́̅̂̾̓͆́̃̆̍͌̅̌́̾̆͂͒̀̓̈̽̀̎͗͂̄̑̓̏̌̂͑̔̐̋͋̓̎͛́͆̎͊̏͑̔͂̿̈́́̏͐̄͒̅̑̀̎̽͒̀̍̒̽̅̈͋͌͛̀̽͌̀̓̽̓̓̈́̆̿̽̊̈́͛́̄̀͌̅͆͌̆̐̍̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅn̴̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͇̘̣͙̩̥͖͈͖̜͔̱̗̼̣͖͕̰̿̅̀̔̏́̽̿͌̐̎̿̃̀̉̉͗͒̾̀̓͐̐̔̑̈́̊͒͂̑͗̽̾̃͒͑̃͑̎͂̅̒́̋̏̇̒͊̊̊̒͂̈́̈́̄͌́̿͛͐̈̀̅̉̇̈́̐́̿̂̄̈́͊̑͆̍́̓̀̑̏̈́̍̿͗̃̇̑̀̒̆̒͗̈̍̀̑̂̾̅̈́̄̐̋̒̏͆͐̇̂́̈́̀͑̈́́͑̑̋͌͒͛̋̔̉̓̀́̈̓̈́́́̓̀̅́̅̿̏̄͊̽͊͛͛̏̌̽̓̓̐͆̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ḟ̵̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̯̰̥̞̪̝̺̙̩̻͇̲̖̪͖̗̻͎̖̭͖͚̻̝̜͓͔̮͇̀̓̈́̌̐̌́̈͂̉̅̎̆͛̿̔̂̿͋̈̋̑̽̋̀͐̇̈́́͗̍̌̆̋̈̿͌̌̿̒̇̂̓͂͗̓͒̓̈́̒̓̄̌̐̌͗̐̆̿͐̄͂̔̿͆͊̎̐̉̏̽́́̇̓̃͊͋͌̈́̈́̒̈́͛̒̽̐̽̄͐̀̀͑̃̈́̅͂̈́͐̇̒̉̽̃̆̄͂̈́̿͋̓͐̓̆̓̾̐͂̾͌̆̓͊͋̉̈̾͋̽́́́̈́́̍̋̔́͌̓̂͗̏̿̈́̿̆̏̈́̋͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ơ̷̡̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̦̬͚̣̜͍͈͍̳̤̪̯̲͓̼͉͓̠̼̫̗͙̼̦̙̬͍̲̻̩̗̳̫͍̭̗̪̞̼͇̰̣͕̥̲̲̩͔̖̹͕̬̻̲̮̬̠͙̼̖͈̤̎̌͐̊̾́͛̿͗̋̈́̓̾͑̈̆͗̈́̾͗̋̄̐̂͛̀̄̿̋͑́́̐̐̀̐͆̂̿̀́̽͒͂́͛̍̔̈́̀̽̃̀̑̈̀͐̑̀̏̒͂̋͛̑̑͒̅̌̆͌̈́̔̔́̋́̽̂̿̒͐̇̈́͂̽͂̄́̔̕͜͝͠͝͝͝r̴̨̢̛̛̛̟͕͙̰̟̱͓͇͉̪̱̮̠͈̳̬̭̭̬̲͍̤̘̽́͑̌̓̅͑̏̎̈́̆̿͌̊̽̊͊͗̉͐̽̑̅̄̆͛́̓͑̔͌̓̾̓̈̓͊͒͂̇̎̇͊͒͆̿́͐̈́̄̍̊̅̄̅̀̓̊̾̓̽̐̒͛͆̌̈́̄͐͒̒͗̑̐̑̈̿̈́̈́͂̇͒̓̊͆̈́͂̽̃͆̈̇̅͒̋̂̽͗̋̈́̀̓͋̒̀̅̾̐͊̉͋̌̍̒̓̎͂͛̏̄̍̎̃̀̍̈̉̌͆̋͆͊̓̌̆͂̉́̄͐͐̒̄̐̈́̽̍̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠m̶̢̢̨̛̛̮̖̖͇̻̟̹̩̪̺̼̟͇̰̠̻͐̆͒͗̓̈́͆͌̓̄̓͆͒̓̓͊͊̈̒́̔̓̋̔̂͆̌̈̃̈̂̉̐̏̏͊̎͋̋̉̚͜ȧ̵̡̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̢͕̹̹͉͔͎͍̗͔̞͙̬̙̜͙̰̹̣̖̺̙̩̮̦͉̰̟̥̥̲̮̗̠͇̺̞͔̰̜̘̼̪̤͙̥̬̟̩͈͓̻͖͓̩͕̱̦̜̙͖̪͚͇̰̺̱̥͖̮̃̓̉̒̍͋͆̇̎̊̌́̀͜͜͜͜ͅͅt̸̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̛̙̥̲̹̻̭̰̼̼̗̖̠̙͓̥̲̮̪̠͙̮̦̙̺̬̗̥̗̟͈̻̜͙̬̲̲̮̖̦͈͇̗̠̝͇̲͚̗̜̫͕͎̮̥̤̤̭̠͖̬̝̤̮̙̰̩̥̫̟̲̟̲̘̜̖̻̯̼̱̠̪͚̝̙͇͍̻̬̗͈̼̞̗̞̤͖̱̞̖̥̘̤̳̠͖̺̝͖̬̬̳͈͍̪̘͖͖̩͙̮͖̱͎̥̟͈͚̟͎̪̤̤̜͆͆̈́͗̿́̋̄̅̽͂̒́̐̄́́̀͌̈́̊͊̅̎͑̀̐͊̈́̌̆͒̈́̈́̊͐̀͊̏͐͛̉͒͒̑͗̋̒̈́̏̓̋̓͐̄͂̃̍̄͗͗̇̒̀̊͂̇̔̐̀̓̈̆͋͆́͊͆͂̒̅́̈́̈́̓̿̇̑̎̓̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̷̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛͍̤̭͍̘͉̣͖̗̩̳̠͎̣̹̘͕͉̮̹̙͍̘̖̗͔͚̙̥̰̯̻̫̩͇̠͔̯̞̙̗̳͓̰̦̥̱̞̣͓͙̙̦̩̘̱̟̣͎̭̞͖͈͚̠̬̱̻͎͚̹̰̤̻͙̼͍͕̭̘̬̠͎̫͖̱̹̭̤͈̭̠͕͎͕̺̟̯̟̟̞̼͓̝̞̯̤̱̘̱̯̞͓̬͍̗͓̝͎̰͈̞̳̭̝͈̲̺̻͖̦̳̦͇̭̞̜̜̯͉̘̯͙͎̫̗͙̹͙̱̠̦̩̯͖͖̻̞̥̹̞̻̦̣̪̝͓̙̝̞̪͕̽̋̅͊̐͌̐͛̃̄͒̅̔͒̊͒͛̏̃̿̋̽̄̾̂̀̄̂͊̌̇̉̑̄͑̓̋̂̓̇̾̇̀͆̓̇̌̐̊̐̉͒͌̆̊̍̊̀̓̂̾̊̈́̊̿̿̐̾͒̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̧̛̛̛̛̻̩̦͙͉̳͙͎͇͔̬̲̳͚͙͓̬̲̞̰̗͕͉̓̒̑̍́̆̒̓͆̓̆̂͛͛̌͂̓̓̇͊̽̓̆͆͊̇̃͒͒̄̏͑͛͌̏͊̀́̃̔̒̿̄̈́̄̈́̐͛͗͋̃̎̎͒͒̑̈́̀̉̅̉̓̑̎̈́̌̏̒͌̉̌͑̍͌̊̽̒͛͒́̋̉̆̀̋͐̈̉̇͆́̄̀̈͗̓̑͒͆̉̒̓̉̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝n̶̢̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛͉̫͖̦̗̮̜̩̯̣̜͙̟͍̹͓̮̣̦̩͙̭̣̮̻̭͔̟͔͓͕̩̘̦̳͗̾̆̿̌̔̈͑̿̾̀͗̎̋̒̆́̒̉̀͛̈́͗͌̈́̌͑͐̃̊̆̊̊͐̉̎̍̍̍̈̈́̈͋̀̀̏̃̅̎̑̓̋̅͂͂̂́̎́́͌͂͐̔͂̅̏͆̀͐̓̈͋͌͐̓̎̾͛̅̀̔͐̉͛͂̅́̿̈́̓̐̄̿̓́̑̉̊̀̈́̅̕̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̸̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̗̘̫͎͔̲͍̲̬̣͍̜̰̙̗̭͕͚͍̱͈͖̩̺̺̻͎̯͔͇̫͔̹̲̖͖̞̩̯̞͖͕͚̬̠͔͍͔̠̤̰͍̘̤̗̠̺̣͈̳͔̜͙̖͈̞̱͇̞̺̖̻̘͇̥͇̥̠̯̦̘̞̗̮̳͖̼̯̤̮̮͎̳͖͙̼̰͓̫͎͍͙̫͓̣̥͉͎̼̳̦̣͕̲͈̘̫͔̖̜̳̫̻͇̭̣̹̩̩̘̬̺̩̝̼͈̳͕̥͉͍̝̖̟̠̭͇̞̠̻͖̠̻̹̭̩̥͓͈̠̼̮̫̖̟̼̜͎̪͈̣̘̝̖̟̟̠̻̀͆̍̊̅͊͊͊̃̔́͂͌̽̿̐̍͌̾́̂̓̆̏́̓̉͂̂̿̿̔͊̏̽̽͒̀͐͒͛̈́́̄̉̈́̆̅̒͗̓̿̏̆̈́̈́͌̄̏̇͂̇̍̒͐̂͑̈́̍̓̒͗̿̆̌̽̓̀̃̓̄̈̽̉̿͐̌̎͆̀̔͆̅̉́̐̈́̑̅̉̂͒̑͑̾̄͂͛́̔̈̒́̓̇͗́̑̒͗̓̑̂̑́͒̾̓̎̓̋̇͐͑͛͑͊͗̈́͊̇̆̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̗̺̙̹̩̥͚͍̫̪͕̗̩͉̥͓̞͕͇̲͚̫̬̤͙̗̲̦͈̩̥̭͙̹̙͈̱̱̲̣͇̦̯̟̣͓͎͈̙͓̠̭͎̹̺̟̬͍̬̱̤͕̯̞̰̜̬̮̫͎̼̹̱̻̗̖͕̹̪̗̮̘͉͕̝̥̟̦̲̜̠̼̹͎̞̬̲̩̺̬͉̳̼̲̥̰̖̖̙̼̮̠̝̯͈̘̼̤̣̹͉͎̤̩͙̙͈̭̱̭̗̫̳̺͎̤̤͖̬̪̺̩̼͙͓̦͍̹̯̯̤̼̯̖͎͍̞͍̎̋̿̊͗͐̿̔̄̅͊̍̊̈́̏̓̈̑͛͑͂͐̈́̋̒͑͌͛̈́̋͆͆̐͆̑̉̈͌͛̎̆̑̍̄̀͐̂̔̄̒̊͗̈̆͛͆̈́͆̉͆̄͌̉͒̆̾̈͂̉́̿̃̈̿̔̒͑͛̒̓͆̏̽̍̿̊͐͂̉̃̃̅͊̌̒̒͋̐́͗̍͊̈́̓̌͌̽̑̒̑̌̂̎̾͑̒̉͂̈́̐͋̿͌̀͗͒͑̒̎͛̈͊̌̍̂́̉͛͛͌̏̿͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̧̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̞̥̟̤̱̼̦̦͇͎̗͔̼̥̤̜̳̭͕͚̬͙̟̰̗͖̬̺͍̤̭͙̞̱̥̗̟͇͚̮̗̹̠͇̤̼̮̲͈̘̯̰̖̝͈̺̗̖͙̹̰͔̦̫̭̳̥̮͇̹̖͙̭͓̹͕̞̜͎̤͍͙̙̰̺̺͚̳͍̞̹͖̮̦̣̤̮͖̮͙͓̟̼̯̹͍͙̥̖̻̟̬̘̥͈̘͔̮̰͙͉̭̒͐̃̍̈͊̀͊̊̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̡̨̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̦̠̱̣̮̹̞̰̣̳̰̮̦͔̪͍͖̜̫͕̬̳̲̥̩̪̮̮̫͉͔͖̭̖̺͍͓̫̤̝͈̬͇͔͚̮͖̻̣̄͐̾͗͗́̈́͂͑̉̑̀̉͂̓͐͑͂̍̅͂̀̀̾̎̓͆̾̎̓̐͆̌̀̀̈́̾͗̀͂̐̒̐̓͆̇̾͌͑̇͐͛͂̓͆͋̌́̾͗̎͛̉͋̉͒͐̆̅͒̊͗͆̈́́́̇̍̒̈́͋̏̎͛̓́̊̅́̈̓̊̈́̋̈́̽̾̉̊̇̒̏̃̆̎̏̒̾͋̈͑̄́͌̄̍́̑́̑̎͋̍͒̽̃͌̀̋̀̾̄͑̉̄́̆̈́͆̔́̇͆̎̄̇̽̂͋͐̂̀́̅͐͐̂̀̉̉̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ"̴̡̧̨̧̛̛̛͈̙̲͕̙̫̲̳̗̳̭͖̮̬̟͖̳͖͖̣͔͙̼͇͕̜̱̠͉̣̠̟̲̜̯̝͈̖̜̦͈̩̙̍͆̓̌͒͌̓͒̅̑̊̾͋̋̓͊̍̀̀̔̍͗̋́͑̈̈́̈́̃͆̈́͂̍̎͆̊̀̐̑̾̇̅̌̿̓̒͆̿̿͒̇̏̅̀̏͊̓̊͐̉̈́̓͊̈́́͂̾̾̏̌̀͗̓̈́̈̉̌͑͗̏̓̈̾͋̈́̂̈̉͂̾͋̃̓͑̌̄͆̾̂̑͂̐̀̽̍̐̾͗̋́̍͐͋̆̉͊̓͂́̀͋̈̌͗͐̈́̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅO̶̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̰͙̫͕̮͖͉̰̣̜̻͓̰̥͍̤̰̬͓̮͓͔̻͓͈͖͙̟̲͔̫̠͈̹̞̭̭̦͔͉̜̼̪̝̤͉̺͚͇̭̟̹̣̼͍̹̹̯̰̪̙͎̞̫͚̟̮͈̮͙͕̭̗͉̘̮͓̺̺͈̮̖͚̬͙̠͎̹̻̜̱̤̬͚͓̪͓̘̘̗̝̖̟̰͈͉͕̯̲̣̫͕̜̮̥̼̯̟̜̥͕͓̘͚̥͚̬͈͚̻̪͈̱̮̙̻̘̦͇̯̹͓͈̥͙̘̰͙͍̺͓̭̹̫̜͈̙̟̯͇̘̱̜̖̖̦̺͙̖̮̻̼̖̩̞͒͂̀̄̈́̊͛̈́͆̊̍̽͆̓̆̇̽̆̽́͛̍̈́̑́͗̌̋̿̌̐̓̇̉͛̈́͆̔̓̑̌̽̾̉͑̋̑̓̏̽͆̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̷̢̛̛̮̙̰̱͉̤̻̼̹̘͉̺̼̫̟͇̻̤̖͈͖̪̱̞̹̣̭̜̹̖̝̝̺̩̻̺̺͍̣͍̱̮̳̩̪̰͙̱͓́̍̆̅̋͊͐̀͗̈́͂̿̎͗͝͝ͅͅ ̶̛̛̛͕̠̣̖͈͚̞̯̺̼͎͊͑̇̌͐̀͛͒̈̊̈̊̈́̎̋͑̾̈́̇̌̿̓̎̒̌͑̍͑̀͛̐̂͗̈́̐̓̄̅̉̈͌͗́̆͌̀́͑́̓̽̇̈́̍͊̀̈́̌́͗̎͐̉̏̋͐̓̉͐͛̿͐́̿̈́̂́͌̿͋͛̈́̓̒̋̍̀̑̄̊̉̀́͗̈́̎͛͌̓̃̀̇̾̅͑̽̄̂̉͗̈́̓̅̄̀̌̋̎̽̇̀̓͐͑̈́̑͊̃͗́͛͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠f̶̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̖̜̰̥͕͙͉͎̤̤̝̙͈̗̺͎̤̹̥̻̫̰̜̝̥̲̜̞̙̮̼̩̬̗̞͙͖̯̦͎͖̮̤̗̬̼̱̝̪̠͙̲͓̯̯̼̥͔̭͇̪̗̟̣̮̞̫͕̼̱͈͓̜̠̤̩̯͖̯̺̪̪͈̯̠͔̲̱̭͔͍͙̦̜̰͚̦̦̣̟̭̖͉̪̪̤͚͍̪͚͕̘͍̝̦͇̮̖̺͓̩͔̜̘͉͈̺̳͔͔̪̭̩͕̟͐͑͂̒̏̋͒̈́̋́̽͂͋̈́̏͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅa̷̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̹̺̗̞̯̗̰̜̱̻̺̜̝̺̠̹̘͔̠̫̰̥̳̺̝͕͖͚̠̟̜̘̥͍̮̞̰̰͇̟̠͍̩̺̟̹͕͈̘̖̗͍͔̳̠̼̮̭͇̝͈͚̮̩͓͓͕̯̼̳̞͈̼͉̙͍̫̯̰̠̜̥͖̮͍̱̙͔̘̺͙̗͈̲̼̝̺̳͎͈̺̙̘͇̖͍̰̗̘͍̟̰̘̩̘̤̣͇̦̞͍̦̻̳̹̮̹̯̞̣̝͖̪̭͇̱̘͚͈͎̟̰̙͙̪̦̹̭̍̂̅̈̏͆͗͑̌̒̐͒͋̏̊̋̓͒͛̀̀͗̽͐̐̏̔̊̆͒̆̔́̃̃̇̏̈́̿̊̄͊̄̍̌̑̇͋̏̑̓̌͊̌͆̈̀̍͛̍́͒̍̾̓́̑͂̏̅̂̓̆͌̑̍̐̔̅̒́̆̇̄̔̅̈̅́̀͋̇͗̈́̇̉̂̇̍̆̌̃̓̾̀́̈́̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅx̵̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̦͍̰͕͕͍͎̠̼̘͓̮̲̺̳͔̤̜̫͖̠̩͕͓̠̗͇̬͍̠̩̝̣̳̬͕̟͕̦̱̗̳̪̝͚͇̠͙͎̪͍͙̭̰̘͕̖̘̯̠͍̳̞̗̜̯͈͖̼̼̺͖̳̱͚̝̰̲̲̰̦̮͔͔̘̣̲̻̬̝͙͎̞͇̺̙͖̙̝̫̠̖̠̱͓̬̭̞͙̘̪̪̝͎̗̣̺̳̦͚̝̭̳̮͔̲̯͍̲͚̱̼̺̀͛̇̇́́͑̍̔̏̽̉̂͌̾̔̌̈̍͐̋̽̓̒̈̉̔̋̃̀̆̌͐̏̓̈́̑̅̈́̊̒́̋͗͊̂̂͂͛̒̓̋̽̃̊̓̒̅͛̂̿̎͋̓̎̅̂̊͛͗̉̑̀̓̎͑͗̌̇̈̉̓̎̎̔͑͊͒͊͛͂̂̏̌͐̅̃͊͛̀̾̽̋͒̓̓̉̌̂̐̄̐͐̽̅͆̉͗͂͌̏͗̄̌̍̌́͌͗͗͗̾̎̍́̿̌́̈̍͌̋̐̉̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̰̞̱̜̫͎̟̟̺͖̥̪̫̞̪̙̠̪̹̳̱͉̬̯̳̹̱̦̭͔̝̙̟̤̘̰͈̘̼͙̦̖̘̳̣̟͉͇̳̉͑͑̃̃͌̓͗̎̑̒̇̇̀͆̏̓͊̈́͊̆̋̑̀̉͑̌̎̈́̃̽̀̊̓̃̍̔̈́̈́͋͊͌̔̓̋̂́͗̅̊̑̓̒̄͗̓̋̒̓̓́̄͌́͋̊̓̓͗͊͂̒͑̈́͗̋̿͑̑̑̓̓̋̀̏͂̌͌̿͋̄̓̈́̈̔̋̑̅͛̇̉̑̽̏̋͊̑̍̾̎͊͒͛̃̋̉̎͋́̈́̈͋͊̊̎̍̌̆̉̃̒͗͐͆̏͑͒̿̆͆̅̀̉̋̏͆̎͊̈̿͆͆̊͌̈́́͌͋̐̈́́͑̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅm̵̛̛̛̛̯̫̠̫̺͉̦̞̄̐̿̆͆͋̐͑̀̎͐͛̑͋̿̄̈̓̓̂̇́́̄͋̑̎͛̎͛̅́̀́̐́͊̾͊̒̽̃̊̏͆͌̐͆͌̈́͋͂͐́̑̑͊̄͆̊̈́̔̃͋͐̏̓̓̊̏̐͌͗͋̎͆̽͐͂̆̇̒̆̆̓̑̉̇̌̈́͐̏̀̎͛͗̅̈́͐͑͒̈͒́̈́͗͋́͊̀̈́̃̅́́͑̊́͌́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ą̶̧̛͍̭̞̖͇̠̝͓̭̜͕͎͖̝͍̳͍̻̯̦̪̖̦͓͈̤̺͍̈̉͌̀͋̇́́̀̋̿̿̉̿̈́̿̽͂͐͌̒̓͋̈̂́̽̀̒̾̅͗͒͂̎̀̑͐̑͆̃̿͌̒̿̑̂̿͛̑̊̇̓̔̍͌̓̽̈́͑́͌̀̇̀̀́̈̈́̕͘̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅç̶̧̨̣͚̜̭͚͙̰̘̦̫̥̣̫̮̹̼͙͓̯̟̭͕͍̳̠̝͚̩̣̍͘͠ͅh̷̨̨̡̨̢̛͔̠͙̩͍̻̫̺̝̮̱̞̬͔̹̖͙̟͕̼̹̜͉͓͙̣͓̘͕̝͍̝̭͔̳̗̳̼̳̙̼͓̪̭̟͖͓̫͖̠͉͍͎̰̖̱̰̳͍̣͎̟͖̫̗̻̟̝͍̠̮̼̰̻̭͖̘̫͚̹͍̖̻̻̗̞̫͉̥̖̗͔͕̪̝̯̬̥͉̮͎̝̮͔͌͐̒̋́̔͂̿̊͒̄͆͂̍̑̍̽̇͐̓̃͊̾͑͂̂͆͐̈́̄͌̓̍̅̊̒͑̓̔͑́̍́̔͐͊͌̓̈̀̂̓̌̊̉̾͐̒̊́͂̈́̆̿̊̒̈́͆̌͆̓̊̃͗͐̍͂̀͋̂̋͗̇̃̈́͌̋̉͗͋̉̽́̓̔́̄̍̾͊̌̉͑͂̍͂͗̓̾̈́͛͂͌̿̏̓͛͊̿̈́̎̓̇̂͛͂̐̾̑̂̇̊̈͑̂͗͋͆͑̈́̄̈́̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠į̷̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̛̛͖̩̘̝̳̖͉̮̬͓͓̬͚͕̬̳̤̤͉̦͕̰̹̝̹͈͔̯̤̲͖̠̝̗̫͍͙̝̖̲͇̩̝͖͎͚͎̝̞͙̙͚̩͓̱̤̜͈͓̼͓͕̪̖̣̰͈͎͚͇̦̥͈̞̠̺͉͚͙̤̘̳͚͕̼͎̱̣̬̤̺͙̹̲͚͓͎̜̦͖̮̮̱̙͈̞͕̗̮̞̤͓̬̺̜͍̱̲͓̹̟̩͔̙̞̙͙̦̝͔̼͇̤͖̜͉̤͇̩͖̞̫̘͕͙̞̤̣̲̻̠̣̲̦̳̩̺͔̉́͊͒̎̎̎̍̀̀̿̓̈́̈́̆̽͂̀̈͆̏͐͗͊̀̀͑̄̏̽͑̀̃̽̑̍̑̒͛̋̏̌͋͌̅̎̌́̌̅̅̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̛͕̤̲̳͖͉̪̞̣̣̘͈̩̥̼̘̤̻̯͇̞̖͙̼̰̖̹̯͔̗̣̲͔̻̞̗͓͙̼͔̠̠̝̤̹͖̞̜͍̙̝͖̦̺̤̤̠̲͈̥͍͉̗̬̰̻̣̰͎͈̣̠̪̳̯͚̹̼̖̱̞̞̱̜͉̝̭̪͚͙͉͙̗̘̗̮̤̝̲̪͕̣̮̰̭͚̣̜̼̙̳̽̅͊͒̉͌̈̀͆̾͊̀͗̈́̀̔́̊̄̿͌̑̋͆̋̍͆̔́͋̂͊͊̑͆̋̀̃̓̈́̾͋̓͋̐̈́̀̅̍̏͆̆̂̽́́̒̂̋̃̀̃̂͛̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̩̫͇̠̜͍͚̠͉̫͈̰̩͙͓̳̬̣͉͉̙̠͉̥̬̜̼͇̲͕̪̲̮͇̞͈̦͉̤̱̫̣̪̮͖̱̜͈̪̻͖̼̝̬̼̲̳̙͈̼̗̹͎̗͙̳̝̳̱̫̤̗͈͖̠̥̫͔̬̰̼̞̣̗̭̘͇̯̜͇̦͍̪̩͖̦̘͇̖̱̗̪̘͈̯͔͕̙̠̬͈͕̬̤̳̥͎̻̥̪̠̣͖̦̦͔̜̭̬̻̞̣̲̙̗̖̜̝̤̠̪̦̰͕̩͚̜̤͎̯̪͈̖̮̫͙̭͔͈̠̻̬̭̼͖̮̜̱̞̰̞̔͗̔̈̓̏͗̀̾̽̿̇̈́̑̃̒̐̾͒͛̃͑̑̂̈̍̈́̎̇̉̄͑̅͗̆͆̑̆̈́̀͊͑̊̉͛͛͌̋̾̀̈́͗̉̉̾͑̋̏̅̍̓̏̄̓̋̈̑̍͋͆͊͆̽̉̍̓́̑͛̐̽̇̄̈̎̈́͌̍́̔̂̓̔͊̃͐̓̈́͐̈́̐̔̋̌͒́̽̇̃͒͆̂͌͋̔̾͆͑͂̿̇́͊̊̒͋̈́̃̈́̊͑̏̒̈̋͆̓̃͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅş̷̢̨̧̛͕͈̞͙͎̗̰͚̳̤̖̲̻͍͕̬̟̤̯̱̖͓͙̱̥͚̘͇̝̲̪̞̲̜͉͔̬͙̪̠̤̬̭̮̻͕͇͕̺̍̑̉́͆̃̾͗̾͊̉̍͆͐̂̓̇̃́̔́̀̿̆͋̈͂̔͑̏̈́̚͘̚ͅ,̵̧̡̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̹̗̺̰̜̹̤̩̳̤̘̪͉̣̗͚̜͖̼̠̲̯̟̤͙͍̩̦̙̬͚̠͍͕̦̼̝̙͚̞̪̜̬̘̺̩̦͈̞̦̮͕̱̞͖͚̭̜̞͓̱̗͖͔͍͎̰̳͎̙̤͕̮͙̦̭͎̤̹̼̪̻͔̲̠͓̫̠̮͎̤͓̯̜͚̜̻͍̮͔̪̞̼͇̹̺̱͉͈̙͈̘̦̬̦͔̻̻̜͉͈̤̬͚̭̪͓͕̹͕̘̬̺͙͚̳̩̩̪̺̼̮̘͓͉͍̺͍̥̗͓͉̙̥̹̯̪͙̰̼̜̃̉̋͐̍͑͂͊͜͜͜͠ͅ ̵̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̨̛̩͍͉̤̯͇̬̪̲̖̤̞̟̮͔̘̙̘̹̤̝͚͕̲̪̞̲̖͈͈̱̗̹̳̪̳̘͙̟̺͓̬̦̖̦͇̹̺̳̬̻̤̣̟̬͓̣̭̝̤̬̱̘̪̳̫̺͎̩̥̖̜̻̺̜̗̘͕̝̱͚͙̗͉͓̥͙̯̲̱͖͔͈̫̱͚̠̞̮̟͖̺̬̱͉̙̖̘̤̰͈̜͉̭̹̖̩͔̣̞̣̳̩͖̭̙͍͎̹͚̱̠͇̱̝͔͇̮̪̺̦̲̣̱̭̤̻͇̩̘̹̠̹̖͈̈̉̄̆͊̐̄̄̇͊̊́̈́͛̄̽̋̓͂͗̀̿̀͊̓̽̌̎̍̋͋̓̔̈̀͊̍͑̏̈́̄̅̎̌̐͑́̆̄̈́̋̍̓́̎́̀̅͛̈́͑̎̔̈̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅt̷̢̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͔̗̯͎̯̝͚̗̻̝̟̞̩̯͖̬͎͓̜̟͍̗̘͎͖̖͓͕̫̯̜̪͍̺̦̱̬̹̻͍̙̰̗͚̳̟̩͚͕̙̩̣̣̦͉͉͙͇̙͖͇̞̮̻̯̳͙͈͙̲͕̯̞͇͚̱̱̼̰̥̩̣͎̟̥͇͈͉̠͍̞̰̩͎̬͔͍̯̺̮̖͍̪̬̠̼̦̥̭̫̪̹̥̖̪̺̮̫̯̦̝͖͈͓͓̲̬̖͔̞͙̣̹͖̞̬͍͔͙̮̺̲̭̹̣̠̺͎͉̳̩̖̪̝̭̼̩͚̩͉̮̳̲͈͕̮̠̹͖̠̟̩̳̱̜̔̃͑͐̋͆̏͐͐̑̀̽͛̈̐̆̓̇̃̾̀̑̓̒̊̋̐͆͗̽̌͂͌̄͗̋̎̅̾͌̊̽͂̌̈̔̓̆͗͆̊̂̐͐͆͒̌̒̀͋̆͆͌̅̽̐̽͆̀͐͗͑̄̇͒̈́̓́͛͒̈́̍̿̃͛̾͑̈̀̂̔̇̏͗̅̉̾̓̇̊͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̡̢̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̖̳̲̪̜̪̺͇̱̤̠̟͍̼̙̟̥̬͖̥̣̦̯͚̩̙̭̠͕͖̜̬͎̫̥̳̦̹̦̞͚͈̣̗̳̞͈͇̳͔̠̤͖̮̙̙͇̟̗̥͓̬̞̙̭̼̟̩̦̟̺̺̫͉̪͎̻̖̮̖͓͎̹̲̝̭̻̺̀̉͒͒̍̾̑̉̐́̊̑̐̈́̉́̅̑͒͛͐̎̈́͛̋̌̂̒̒̋̋̂̑́͌̎́̊́́̈͒̇͐̂͑̄̂͒̍̎͆͛̈́͗͆́͒̏̃̀͌̀̄̆̿̊́̈́̌̌͐̀̈̈̇̊̊͋̈͋͂́̇̂́̈́͋̽͗̍͆̋͒́̓̎̀͂̎͆̊̓̂͂͌̀̒̆͐̎̈́̒̐͒̓́͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̡̘̣̩͓͚̪͍̞̭̪̟͓̰̜̱̻͙͚̳̜̙͙̝̟̙̱͖̬̬̰͈̯̞͍̖̗̼̘̭͎̰̬̭̗̤͕̟̰̹̣͚̖̖̮̜͈̣̭̝͕̼̠̮̲̥͕̖͇͙̜͔͚̮̙̲͚̯͚͕̺̰͙̬̘̝͍͖̯̱̹̺̯̝͍̭̻̮͎̺̬̤͙͚̟̬̮̫̙̝͖̭̭̣͚̘͇̗͙͙̤̗̪̙̪͚͖̱̪̱̰̞̯̹͈̺͓̤̲͔͙̣̭̹͔͙̱̱͎̹̝͔̦̈́͑̑̽̉̈́͂̀̔̇̽̎̽̑̈́̅̈͂̽͒̓̀̄̇̃̋̄̋̑̀̅̓̈́̆̊̀̀͛͂̾̒̏̈́͆͗̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅu̸̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̧͈͇͎̘̯͙̝̘̤̖̪̺͎͎̝̩̜̟̭̦̱̪͈͎͈̣͚̳̣͈̳̝̯̠͕̮̭̤͚̞̖̗͖̲̳̺͉̳̤͙͚̹̯̰̘̻̰̲̗̞̜̯̺͍̖̳̲̘̼̼̮̣̥̥̹̬̠̰̤͍͙͔̤̗̝̱̲̳̣̺͓̯̹͓͚̘͎̼̱͍̼̞̻͖̖͙͍̹̗̲̰͖̠̠͇͔̲̪̥̦̱͔̩͓͖͇̲̣̳̺̭̬̗̥̒̀̄̉̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅḡ̸̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̬̝̹̱͙͕̹̖̩̳̠̩͍̠̖͙̮̲̭̜̹̭̱͇͖̹̙͔̤͍͚͇̰͓̥̼̮̜̖͈̝̘̥̜͔̰̻͔̱͕̫͔̜̝͔̼͖̗͔̹̹̭̹͖̭̬̫͚̥͙̖͔͎̻̦̫͇͚̰̺̲͓̩̥̳̖̰̰̬̙̫̲̣̞̤̥̻̼̮͎͔̞̫̰̰̞̩̩̻̺̖̯̫͖̟̳̱̪̙̟̫̪̫͖̞͑̀͛́̌̈́͗̎̈̎͒̃̽̉̐̍̐̉̋̊͐͂͊̃̈́͐̈̆́̎̄͆̏̐̈́̎̑̿̑͆̾̉̐̋͐̂̿̑̌̂̉͛͛͐̄͛̉̾̈̓̄̎̿͋͋̾̍̃͒͋͑̊̏̈̀́͗́̽̈́̀͒͌͗̅͂͌̌͒͆͗͐̎̽̑̽̔̓̓́̋̐̀̎̎͗̌̒̈́͐̔̎́̑̈́͂̋̓̀́̈̑̇̀͌̿̽͗̓̍͋́̑̎͑̐͒̈́̑͋̆́͊̐̋͆͛̍́̒̀̎̄̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̲̞̠̼̣͍͍̘͙̜͈̦̠̲͓͔̘̘͈̖͇̰̦͇̥̤͈̯͖̠͎͇̩͓̮̮͎̜̤̞̗̼͈͗̐́̍̐͐͌̂̉͂̽̋̎̓̍̔̄̄͛́̑͊͒͋͛̾͆̄̈́̀͛͆̓̋́̈́̔̔̅̒̑̈́̄̔͊̅̓̐̀̏̓̊́̅͆̓͛̏̈́̄͋̅̉̾͂̾͑͑̅͋̉͂͐̔̈͂͋́̊͊̅̆̓̔͒̎͌͂̑͆́̐̆̌́̓̽̉̋̈́̉̔́̒́̅̿͋̇̐͌̃̿͆̄̌͛́͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠.̴̨̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̪̤̩͚͎̩̯̗̮̮̭̳͎̞̞̩̰͎̘͓̘̯͉̳̲̬̖͕̘̤͓̻̤̩̠̺͚̖̙̬̬̹̍͑̈̊̽́͒̑̾̌͌̐̅̒͛̑͗̈́̉̇̓̇̇̇̍̃̔̑͐͛́̀̍̆͂͊̾̏̀̃͌͂̔̐͌̽͊̀̃̓̀͒̋̇̌͗̃̌̀̐̄̅͗̆̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧̧̛̝̫̩͓̰̩͖̱͇̗̣̟͇̮͉͚̗͕̫̰̜̱̝̜̭͕̬͙̹͉̳͖̙̪̳̤̙͙̼̍̍̍̾̆͐͐̿̓̏̓́̏̐͆̿́̿̑̔̋̐̀͛̾̇͒̒̍̀̔͗̈́̒̎̀̔̒̂̉̈́̏̍̏͆̀́̒̒̿́̿̋̒̓̑̿͑͗̌͐̄͗̓̄͒̿̋͐͋̓̐͌͌͑͊̉̌͒̍͆̿̈́̑̽̏̊͛̀͌̂́̋̈͊́̊̅̔̽͐̒̓͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅḨ̵̛̛̺̲̫̝̣̹̯͎̻̳̪̻̞̞͔̗̜̦̳͔̼̼̥̦̦̞̫̰͖͚̞̳̣͕̙̟͖͖̖͇̽̈̎̒̾̄̇͆̏̎̇͆̍́͆̈́̍̾́̄̑́̈̇́͆͋̔͆̉͗̾̾̾̃̏̇̾̋͛͂̽͋͂́̽́̈́̽̓͌̃͗̈́̉́̑̒́̆̄̑͂̉̈́̇̄͛̓͌̅̋͛̅̑̃̒̒͑̽̎̄̽̓́̀̄̇̓͛̉͑͂͆̀̽̓̇̔̾͒̆̇͋̈̾̀͐̽̾̔̋̿̓̋̋͊͋̉̊̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅa̶̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̘̲̝̟͕̖͕̰̞̗̗̳͖̝̼͕͖͍̳̫͍̣̞͚͇̼̥̩͔̭̼̗̯̝̼̱͍͈̼̱̗̮̫͍͔̙̱͓͊̎̈́̄̎̿̅̉͐̄̇͗̐͛̑͑͛̍͌̆̃̾͑̋͐̀̈́̇̄̑́̅̄̈̈́̔̌̉̍̀̃̓̄̒̀̍̅͐̋̀͊͗̍̃̾̏͒̈́̅̒̓̅͌̌̋̍̇̐͂̈́̊͂̽̌̇͌͐̽̈̈́̾̽̒̒̋̆̾̃̀́̔̆̈́̓̊̑̇̈͆͂͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅv̶̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̝̝̥̞̗͎͓̗͍̱̭͓̙̤̜̱̻͔̤͇͇̺͚̻̟̯͕̱̙̱̠̹̰̞̺̹͎͓̬̝̩͔͈̮̟̥̰̜̺̙̝̲̲͉̹͕͕̤͎̝̜̼̲̹̮̪͕͓͍͚̜̦̳̯͙̮͉͚̭̮̝̫̖̞͈̗̬̠̞͉͉̪̰̞̗̫͖̟̜̟͎̺̤̺͕͉̠̩̫̻̘̝̟̩̟̳͎̭̼̼̘̠͈̪̪̥̯̳̩̤̺̯̹̰͎͈͙̦͖̹͓͔͉̝̘̗̜̱͉͓̰̮͕̻̮̩̺̪̟̦̩͒̓̀̎̾̅͑́́͆͛̓̃͒̈͒͗́̾̅́̽̀͐́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅe̸̛̠̬͍̫͍̲̗̤͍̦͕̯̪͔̙̼̭̜͉̹̯͙̜̭̣̓͑̈͋̽͛͗̿̾́̊͊̐̓̃͆̄̓̏̉͂́͆̂̎͊́̌̆̂͒̀͐̏͐̊̃͆͌͂̋̌̒̾̀̆̈́͗͑̂͗̉́̒̃͐̄͑͊̆̌͛̉͌͛̈͌̋̐͑̑͑̐̓͋̐͋̍̍̋̃̀͌̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̢̢̨̢̡̛̦̳͙͖̙̲̠͇͍͈̘̘̘̹̬̩̬̠̟͕̞͙͙͉̼̲̠̭͇̻̳͕̭̙̻̙̻͕̲͕̦̟̮̫̞̟͉͉̫͕̖̫̱̦͉̰͙̻̟͖̣͈̞̞̮̦̳̼̔̍͐̎̈́̀̊̏̑̿͐͑͋͐̾̌̀͌̎̈́̈́̉̂̾̑̀̈́͐́͑͛̎̏̐̇͒̆̑̉̈́̈̆̀͑̀͆̀̈́̍̓̌̋̾͂͑̎̍̾̄̄̊̄͒̓͌̓́̉͗͐̌͆͋̒̎̈̂̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝y̵̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛͕͇̟͚͎̰͓͎̝͔̩̘͖̘͓͇̭̠̥̼̘̖͚͉͚̫̹̙̣̜̻̤̘̰̦͓͇͔̹̹̫̬̖̜̩̦̬̙̝̦̞̫̱͕̫̙̫̙͖͍͕̦̦̰̣̯̠͙͚̻̫̼̗̠͔̠̪͍͖̭͙̼̮̰̹̟̦͚̲͔͇̭̬̙̼̯͈͔̠͖̹̼̘͔̘͇̠͔̱͓̬͇͙͉͇͖̯̼̪͖̝͚͎̘̘̖͔̺͔͔̫̹̜̻̼͔̟͎̹͉̖̩̭̩̹͙̜͉̫̫̬͍̞͈͕͇̥̐̄̎͊́̋͒̓̿͋̎̔̿̌̌̔́̍̈́̑̿̉͌̎̓̏͌̌͆̓͛̾̽̈́̂̂͌̃̒̀̉̀̔̈́́͊͂̔̽̃̽̉̈́̆̄́̃͆͂̓̾̄͋͒̓͐̉͋̔͋̋̅͛̈́̌̓̽̿̿̈́̋̾̈̅́́̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̧͓̞̳͇͎̤̙̲̳̪͍͍̤͍̘̥̲̞̱̼̭̪̺̦̥͖͇̼̹͓̺̫̻̩̩̜͕̦̟͙͖̬̤͇͓͎̜͓̭̳͈͉̭͍͈̟̱̬͖͉̤̜̼̙̞̝͈͖̹̜͓͎͔̗̦̖͓̗͎͔̭͍̹̫̜̭̥̹͓̖͕̫̹̹͉͈̺̣̳̪͙̰̼̙̬͚̱͙̟͈̪̜̱̩͖̙͔̬͇̘̤̺͈̰̠͍̹͎̫̮͍̻̘͖͚̗̭̓̏͆͛̀̉̑̂͗̎͛̓͋̿̿̔͗͋̐̈́̿̐̄̏̄̎̔̒͑͂͗́̈̀̏̃́̅̓̆͂͋͋̔́͋̿͑̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̸̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̪̘̯̣̮̣͎͕̝͎̳͚͎̜̻̺͔͔͚͚̠͇͈͓̤̥̥͚̞̦͉̙̞̬̭͇̪̱̻̤͓̖̱̟̟̦̫̫̯͙͖̜̳̦̠͖͓̺͖̲̠͓̰̺̗͖͎͇̪͓̟̬̙͉̦͈͖̬͉͖͉̬̞̱͍̗̮̙̣̘̟͕̺̝͙̲̲̘̥̖͖̯̯̮̝͚͎͙̼̰̣̩̥̝͉̑̍̀͌̈̑͂̽͒̓̔̑̐̈́̔̾́̋͊́̋̓̆͐̉̎͗̂͒͂͋̑͋͒́̅̿̀̒̈́̒̆̌̀́̓͗͒̏͑̋̈́̀̇̓́́̈́͌́̐͂̑̓͒̆̀̀̿̂̂̈́̋͆̆͂̌̍́̐͆̒̀̏̃͒̕̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̧̡̢̡̢̢̛̣̲̹͚̳͉̻̝̖̻̻͙̪̤̥͎̜͚̞̜̭̞̘͙̯̫͓̦̖͈͖͈͉͔̖͚̠͚̣͓̹͓͍̟̮̯͓̘͇̲͖͕̭͇̰̞̭̮̭̜͈̠̦̪͓̫͉̯͎̫͎̫͙̦̠͓͙̬̰̲͕̰͕̺̳̬̥͈̗̦̮̪̭̦̥̜̤͖̤̈́̐̈̇̇́̈́̔̽͑̐̓̉͛͆̾̐̈̑̎͋̄̒̃̾̍̿̊̽́̾̑̅̍̍̎͊̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅẹ̸̡̧̡̡̛̮̼̝̹͙̝̱̘̖̣͓̠͕̜̻͖̗̥͚̙̞͍̳̮͈̘͉̫͇̱̪͈̦̞̟̺̻̱̼͙̮̩͉̘͇͕̼̼͚̱̳͕̪͈̖̹̭̳̗̣̱̳̼̦͙̲̩͎̬̭̣̦͖͇̽̽̌̽̂̀͆͆́̋̍̓͐̉͗̄̊̈́̆̀͑̎͑̒̋̚͜͝ͅͅv̶̡̡̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͍͍̭͔͇͎̟͉̣͎̳̣̲̙͈̯̰͙͇̻̥͍̼͇͈̜̱͚̲̺͚̰̻̺̟͍͙͕̭̬̭̦̣͉̰̜̹̹̻̥̣̖̩̝͓̙̝̝͍͕̱̹͈͚̘͈̥̬̰͉̝͎͕̦͉͈̳̞̪͙̙̥͍̳͉̞͉͖̬̣̯̱̪̯̹̘͍̲̫̝͙̲̦͚̹̩̝͓̫̟̍͒̄̍̈̒͒́̂̏̽̇̈͋͊̈́͋̇̂̋̏͋̀̀͐͋͊͊͋̓̑̿́̌̔͗͒̂̾͗̎̑̈́̊͒̿́̇̅̍͐̃̌̽̈́̇́͌̍̒͌͗̐́͗̐̿̐͑̈͑̄́̒͐̎̅͋̐̿̐̆́̒́͒̃̂̅̍̓̽͗͆͌̃̀̆́̔̊̽̾͗̀̆̽̃͂̽͆͌͆͆̑̂̅̐̈̈͋̔̔͆̀́̅̏̂̈͌͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̶̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̛̛͔̰̳͖̙̗͓͇̠̦̣̝͇͎͚͈̫͙͔͈̹͍̪̰̠̘̜̗̥̗͇͓̹͓̥͓͖͓̱̭̺̙̺̣͉̱̤̺̬̲̫͇̬̹̖͇͍̥̞̘̹̪̬̺͎̩͈̦̞̘̞̗̗͔͔̟͙̤̝̼̪̱̥̟̱̝̻̝̤̠̱̍̅̃́̉͛́̈́̐̐̑̂̈́̀͌̃̌̆̈́̈̃̃̾́̉́͂̀̃̓̀͑̌͒̿͋̄̀̍̾̊͛͗̋͂̅͌̓̈́̈́̓̆̃̔͋̍̿̃̿͂͑͆̄̈́̇̊͌̓͒̈́͌͒̂́̍̐̊̓̓̅̀̍̈́̃͐̅̐́͗̄̅͒̀͐̿̀̇͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̡̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̭͍̱̳͇͕̺̝͉̗̭̦̻͉̖̫̘͔̟͚̜̤̯̮̺͖̘͙̳̫͍̖̩͕̳̮̝̙͙͉̱͉̒̑͑̋͋̈̀̑͋̉̿͌̒͑̔̀͆͆̀͆͗̐́̓̉̐͗̀̈́̆̇̄͗̆̊̓̓̾͑̓̐͋͋̽̐̃̓̊̋͑́́́͂̂̅͑̀͐̊̒́̂̌̅͐̐̅̃̊͗̀̎̊͗̃͆̅̐̍́̉͊̉́͊͆̏̾͑̉̏̎̀̆̒͌̑̈̓̿̓́̃͗̌̎́͑̓͛̆̏͒̒͛̏̀͗̂̇̈́̊͋͐̇̐͆͌̂̋͗̽̿̑̐̉́̆̄̇̅̅̈́͐̐̀̆͂͊͂̇̿̓͑̂͋̄̉͗̄̀͑̉̄͐̇̈́͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̵̢̢̛̛̛̛̫̟̞̤̖̤̣̱͖͍͕̯͓̮̜̃̀͛̌͆̈̃̈́̆̆̆͗̄̄͌̏̾͐̽̋̐̓̊̍͆̈́͋̀̋́̋̈́͐̿̂̔̀̐̑̀̾͗̓͐̈̈́͗͒̆̅̃̍̔́̉͒̇͐̑̅̈̀̎̂͊̊͑̀̈́̍̾͑͋̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅh̶̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̞̺̝͙̣̫͖̫̲̬̦͇͔̪̗̫̪͔͉̳̲͙̹͓͕̺͕̺͓̺̯͉̪̙͚̝̙̝̣̬̗̝͚̠̰͍̦͍͓̞̤̯̼̟̹̼̦̤̳͇͕̙̪̲̺̟̞̥͇̯̻̘̜̘̜̮̼̮͖̥͔̤̖̐͛̇̿͐̂́̈́͐́͊̿̇̍͐̋͑͗̄́͗̅̓̍̔̀͊̐̊̒̑̄̒̿̂̌̔͑͊̀͊́̇̋̈̃̎̑̑̅̆͂͐̐̈́̍̐̓̉̌͌̈̀̊͂̄͋͗͒̔̐̊͂̎̅̊̌̃̓̆̒͗̈̆͋̈́̄̃͛̓̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠e̴̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̜̝͓͖̪͖̲͈̤̭̥͉̤͙̰̼̳̹̯̖̳̘̮̩̦͎̮͉̠͍̯̮̹͕̺̗̱̻̗̥̙̖͐͛̂̂͐̉͌̅̎̌̂̏̏̓́̄́̽̊́̆͐͂̿̂͊́̄͑͆͌̽̑̑́͌͛̿͂̅̓͊̈́́̀́͌̒̈́̅̐͗̏͗̄͛̎͒̈́̔̅̓̽̃͛͐͐̈͛̓̀̒̀̓̌̆̔͑̄͑̉̉̽͐̿̋͆͆̋̑̿͑͋̒́̂̃͗͗̓͋̈́̌̃̋͑̀̈́̐͐͊̏̑̽̑̎̂̀̒̓̐͛̈̌͐̄͑͗̀͊̾̉͑̂͆̓̅̌̏̓̉̏͗̈̿̆̄̈́̊͌̉́̄͊̃̿̄̃̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅȃ̸̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̛͇̞̰͇̙͈̪̝̰͖̬̳̝̙̩͓̲̯̹͕̼̞̠̮̝̦̪̪̩̟̜͙̠̤̙̩̲͖̟͖͓͕̪͕̰̮͍̻͖̗̙̹̜̺̼̣͕̯̩͍̦̪̝̱̱̠̼̜̟̳̰̩̤͖͇̻̻͕̬̦̟̜̦̫͈̭̠̓̓͛̈́̋̀̃̎̿̏̎̾̊͑̊͆́͂͗̾̾̂̑̓̐͐̈́̓́̉̊̒̉͛̽̄̌̌̉̍̈̐̈́̋̄́̀̔̾̃̌͋̿͋͛͆͛͑͌̐́̿̐̅̒͗̈́͛̂͊̽̉̔̒̍͆̈̈̓̓͊̉̽̑̊͛̑̔̄͋͐̽̆̊̒̈́̈́̃́̒̅̕̚͘͘̕͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̛͍̜̩̹̩͖̱͓͓͚̦͔̟̈́̅̅͒͑̃̊̓̌̕͝͠d̷̡̧̡̧̡̢̛͔̭͇̺͚̝͈̮̠͕̗̠̪̰͖̲̼̝̼͎͓̗͙͕͔͉̫͍̻̞͈̣̙̺͍̰̲̼̯͕̤͓̼̣͚͈͉̲͖̱͙͕͔͕̹̭̫̹̻̘̳͉̩͉̫͓̯̩̘̜̜̭͇̭̜̘̤̗͉͚͕̙͎̯̫̣̼̙͛̾̔̑͗́̎͆͑́̏͌̈̓̽̀̓̋̊͑̔͗̀̃̾̑̾́̈́̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̣̬̗̱̻͕̦̖͚͕̪̱͕͓͉̠͉̹͉͉͔̫͖͉̰͎̖̖̲̼̲̣͓͍̫͕̹̯͔̦͍͎̲͚̣̪̼̗̳̘͇̙̹̘̺͈̱̖̯̯̭̻̼͚̣̺̝͔̬̩̙̖̜̦̺͓͖͕̬̥͎̫͕͉̰͖͔͓͙̟̬̠̲̞̘͎͚͚͉̭̝͕̗̝̖̺̦̘͈͉̹̪͓͍̠͇̠̭̣̱̝͔͍̯͇̘͓̖̥̹̱̥̘͇̦̺͕̮̻͔͈̤͎̩̞̖͕̯̹̤̙͙̬͔̻̯̤͓͍̪͍̝̫͍̬̭̺̫̤̙͕̺̥͚̀̐̾͐̅̓͆̂͊̋̓̓̀͗̅͐́͂̎͐͌͑̀̄͛̋͑̊̐͐̋́̇͋̐̈́̓̎͊̿̒̆͗̇͐̒̊͒̇̌̊̈́̃̐̃̏̾́̃̌̍̍͑̀͑͐̔̄̈́́̋̎̓̆̈́̒̈̈̊̒̽̀̓͊̄̄͗͊̆͂̑̂̐̐̀̓̇̈̇̐̄͆͋͑̑̒̐͌̓̽̈́̽̈́͐̌̈́͗̀̿̒̅̓̀͒̽̃͋̏̀̍̈́̀̆̈́̓̈̎͗͋̈́̾́̈́̈́̈́͌́̅̆̂̈́͆͑̀̓̽͗́̏̿͗͒́͛̎̀̉̍́̍̈́́͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅở̴̧̧̰̳̯̫̥̦̘̬̰̪̳̦̖̺̻̤̜̯̠̫̦̖̱̤͔̬̦̗͇͈̭̼̱͓̬͚̲̱̦̩͇̜̫̮̖͓̻͕̫̤̘̞͍̗̥̮̈͒̾͋̿̇͂̋̀̑̑̂̊͊͆̎̀̌͛̐̅͆̃̊̇̏͂̓̾̏̀͗̍̍͊̅̌͐͑̾́̾̉̏̐̈̏͗̓̑͆͆͌͛̏̆̐̎͗͂̆̀̉͐̽̓̈̆̐͑͂̎̆̃͛͗̈͆́̔̾͊̓̇͂̐̍͌͐̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅf̴̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̙̰̜͖̞̠͎͓̠̫͎͕̜̟̫̪͚͇͈̮̼̜̩̹̖̰̯̹͓͖͎̖̘̰̣̝̣̻̳͚̳̰̦̬͚̙͈̻͎̟̱̞̤̜̟͚̬̮̣̰̻͉̘̝̜̜̳̳̘͈̠̰̩̬̬̹͓̗̭̬̲̮͔̯̝̺̘̠̪̝͍͉͉̮̭͈̹͕̀̍̆̌̆́̎̈́̀̓͑͒͆̾̓̽͛̐͗͊̐̀̈́̽̄̑̈́͑̿͋͊͋̉͛̍̃̎́̄̐́͊̑̎͊̋̐̈́̓͋͌͑͂̐̽͗̈́̅̂͆̄̌͂͆͊̄̉̐͑̀̃͛̑̌͑̒̇̈́͐͆̈́̈́́͛̓̍̏͌̔͊͒̆́̑͛͛̽̏͌͂̌̅͋̔̇̇̊̎̒̔́̅͛̓͑͗̏̇̾̓͗̽̽͋͆̈̄͌̍̇̑̾̀̊̓̏̓͌̎̉͗͂͒̔̽́̈́̓̂̿͊͐́̂̊̂͒̅̍͒̿͂̄̈́̈̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̢̛̭̘̣͖̭̟̮̥̥͖̙͙̩̩̞͕̮̼̻̖͓͔͔͈̙̞͓͚͈͙͍͚͔͈̤̲̝̳͈͚̲͉̙̺̺̱͙̼͙̣̾̿̏̃́͑̎́̋̏̅̇̈́͌̉̋̽͋̕͜ͅd̴̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̙͇̙̥̱͍̯̲͓̜̲̹͎͙̞̥̣̜͈̼̠̘̳͇̙̲̥̺̙̺̩̙̟̜̦̲͔͉̬͇̘͍͎̪͓͎͈͔̫͈̼̻̦̘͇̲͕͕̼̝̗̭͈̟͈͎̼̦̞͙͔͍̞̮̻͉̗̦͖̪̙̱͙̪̤̖̝͙͈͔̦̺͓̬̘͍̱̭̱̣̻̪̾̊̂́͆̾͊̈́̍̽͛̍̊̈́̊̿̿̀̃̇̎̂̐̏͗̓̽̀͐̈́̓͛̂́͐̐͒̊̈́̉̂̊̂͆͑͒͑͐͐̓͛̍͛̇͗͆͆́̿̽̔͊͆̈́͛̓̀̎̾̍̾̉̅͆͆́͛̊͒̈́̈́́͛͐̎͌́̈͛̿̂͛̃̃͗̓̓̅̃̄͒̌͑̀̇̒̒̍̓̆̈̈́͆͋̈́̓̅̌͂̔̇̃̑͐̑͐̑̂̇͑̇͂͊͋̋̽͂͐̐̆̔͗̈́̋̊̌̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅį̷̧̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̰̣̯̠͇͙͍̼̬͈͇͕͓̲̖̲̗̥̰̘̯̻͚̹͔̱̗̘̰̘̰̥̪͓͕̯̠͍̥̰͉͔͈͙̺̯͚̬͓͚̜͇͙̺͎̪̰̬̺͔͚̮̜̥̩̻͇͍͉̭̞̱̘̠͉͉̻̳̤͍͔̭̪̙̞͈̼̻̼͇̖͍͇͓̰̥͎̣͚͍̝̙͓̣͕͙̪͇͇̫͈̫̮̺̬̰̗͔̤̞̘̟͌͆̈̉́̏́̉͌̍̊̍̆̓̆̈́̉̏͂͐̂͗̈̓̆̔̅̍̈̅̓͛̓͛̿͋̒͂́̑̐̍̐̔̋͂̽̄̑̀̄͋͛̐̆̀̿̆̿̒̿͑͌̏͊̍̅̄̋͛̉̽́̍̇͆̒̈́́͌͊̓̈́͐̽̄͌͋̈́̔́̓́͊̀̌̏̑̔̿̔̅̀͂̓͗̔́̅͊̎̃̍̃͑̒̽̂̐͂̓̐͂̏̈́̓͂̏͋͆̈́̎͗͛̊͂̄̽̾͋̔̓̽̇͌̾́͌́̃̎́̀̇͆́̈̋͗̔̅̉̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅņ̷̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̖͎̜̘̬͕̤̺̻̻͎͕͕̦͇̜̠͚͉̥̭̪̺̬̜͚͉̗̗̬̺͙̻͇̤̹͕̲̝̯͉̥̹̗̰̲̳͓̤͓̜̻̦͈̜͈̳͔̦͉͕̻͕̬͕̞͚̼͍̖̤̺̮͓̲̠̩͖̯̞͎̙̝̰̬̦̭͈̦̲̯͚̖̺̞̗͈̞̥̥͙̺̮̮̪͎͎̗̖͙̘̺͎̹̘̰͈̳͚̰͇̩͍̳̪̟̼̮̗̥̭͕̝̺̩̤͎̞̥̩̱̦̤̣̼̠͓͕̺̘̙̮͉̖̙͎͕̰̰̳̰̳̣̓̔̎̎̔̏͊̏́͗̍̅̏̅̅̅̽̋̍͂͛͋̾͒̆̾͛͒̏̿͐͗͋͊͂͐̀̈́͗̓̂́̐͑̋͊̆̌̔͑̃̌̐̄́̆́̒̊̎̔͋̉̎̎̊̒̽̓̓͂̄̍̎̎͌͂̍̂́͒̈́́́͛͐̈́̍̍͊̍̎̈̌̈̿̍̏̀͗̾̎͂̈́̄̑̏̈̒̀̌̈̒̽̈́͋͂̿͛̀̂̾̽͂̐̽̋̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅg̸̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛͉͈̺̬̰͎͍̝̝̞̪̬̲̠̬͓̝̲̗̹̰̞̬̯̼̠̘̜̳̘̙̫̫̤̦̭͙̟̟͉̰̙͚̘̠̹̟̝͍̮̱̰̮̗͍̱̤̠̞̳̘̭͓͍̤̦̤̩͚̳͇̘̤̫̩̥͕̱̙̲̦͔͚̪͖̥̮̮̃̓̈́͊́̄̉̈́͛̃̌̑̾̃̂̌͒̾̀̔̅̇̀̑́̀̾̏̀̃͂̓̄͊̏̏̀̊̾̿̾̏̔̆͑͆̇̊͛̈́̏̆̊̍̒́͂̃̈́̌͊̈̌͆́͆͛̈́͆̐̊͗͑̊̔͊̿̈̄́̉͑̉̅̏́̈̔̏͋̎̓̀͛̇́͛̈́̌̓̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̡̧̢̢̧̢̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛͈̰̠̥͎̣̥͈͍̻͇̪̖̜̞͙͙͍͎͇̙̲̙̜͔̮͓̝̠̲͚͙̜͈̭̟̫̻͙̪̜̙̗̹̙̱̝̦̘͚͎͚̜͈͉̹̱̹̩͖͖̲̳̻̼̳̫͉͍̭̻̻̟̠̲̲̦̮̭̮͙̭̻͍͕͖̣̯̯̺̼̘̦̳̠͍̮̟̙͈̘͔̮̮͔͎͈̩̙̱̣̞̫̲͎͈͓̝͍̦̹̪͓͎̠̪̖̯̠̻̼͔̖̙̳̗̣͖̱̗̟͎͇̻͖̠̳̞̻̻̬̇͗̐̍̏͛̃͑́͋̇͊͋͑̏̓̉͗̑͒͌̓͌̍́͌͗̿̊͛̑͋̆̀̅̈̔̎̀̇̄̆̓̍͗̃̀̈́̌̀͋͛̋̓͑̍̒̒̓͊̾̆̋͂̏̏͒̅̏͋̍̃̌̿̂̉̒̀̈́̅̐̀̀͋͂͆̀̋̿͑̐̅́͑̈́̎̒́̿̽̈̇̒̒̐̀̑̉̈͆̆̾́͊͌͌̓̔̈̏̉̎́̓̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̴̨̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͕͓͇̝̤͕̝̦͓̦͇̭͍͔͎̱͍̩͍̠̤̥̫̹̯̰̜̞̥̼̤̤͎͔̲̬͔̼̻̟̦͇͇͔͈͓̘̤̜̲̮͉͇͕̠͎̯̣͈̺͖̘̹̻͍̫̮̟̦̼͉̬̥̯̥͉̹̮̳̭̬͓͍͎̱̫̫̥̙̳͇̹͉̻͉͈͚̥̘̻̼̐͗̈́͂͐̽̎͂͐͋͌̀̑̎̍͑̆̈́̑̇͗͋̇̊͊̉͆̒̀̈́̉̈̋̊͛͋̇̓̄̀̎̂͗̓͊̋̒̾̌̋̀̐͋̿̎̅̓͒́̒̅̋͌̿̈́́̑͐͌̎̒͊̍̌̊̒̓̍̏̽̒̿̆̃̄̏͌̀̐͊͋̈̏͛͒̃̀́̄̄̆́̓̇̽̃̓̀̂̒̔̀̓̿̿̑͛͆́͊̾̈́̓̄̄̊̍̐̈́̊̎̃́̔̊͛͌̈́͊̎͊͌̎̒̆̐̉̈́͐̾̒̈́̄̈́͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ ̷̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̮̤̣̯͔͚̬͇̳̘͚̥̯̥̯̳̝̹̰̣̘͔͎̱̮̠̱̰͎̮͚̰̱̖͉̯̘̫̲̜̻̼̘͈͔͍̮̯͓͎̠͖̪̝̥͇͙̙͖̜̻̖̱̬̿̒̈̔̔̾̿̀̋̂͐̀̐͑̒̽͐̋͆̄̏̇͂̄́̓͂̑̂͌̆̑̈́̌̈̊̐̑́̓̎̆̀͒̈́̓͗̈́͆̓͐͂͌͊́̑̿̅̓̽̒͛̅̑͒͑͐̇̐͘̚͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̴̡̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̼͕̼̣̪̝̭̮͚̬͈͉͓͎̳͍̘̪̭̻͉̳͕͓̮̘̠̼̩̠̝̣͎͈̖̙͙͚̮̣̝͖̜͕̣͎͉̮͖̖̼̱̠̰̖̖̦̜̜̞̥̖̩͍̬̤̜̼̯̮̳̦͚͇̲̫̘̙̠͓͔̗̣͚͖͙̭͓̝̟̘̻͚̺̫͎̦͚̲̱͖͎̯̮̻̮̳͕̝̰̦̰̲̲̰̹̟̤̬̭͈̥̦̱̭̀͋̾͗̊͒̒̋̆̋̄̀̄̊̿̆̾̑̅̈́̾̿̆̈́̌͛̌͑̅́͋̋́͌̐̉͆̓̀́̀̊͑͑̓̈́͂̃̐̀̊͐͂͛͆̀̍̏̃̌̀͑̔̊̈́͌̀̐̅͆̃͋͗͆̐͌̅̃̐͌͛̌̑͂͌̇̏̈̌̀̀́̀̍̈̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅr̷̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̛̛͓̘͎͇̣̟̤̟̭̳̙̺̘̳̭̻̗̳̠̝̘͖̩͚̣̝̫̪̪͕̦̫̯̯̳̪͉͖͕̮̟͓̟̠̬̜͖̹̭̗̮̞̩͕̣͓̠͖̤͈̝̘͇̠̭̖͍̥̼̥̲̲͕̙̳̠̣̺̫̝͉̤̘͖̝̤͈͈̳͔̭̮̠̖̪̗̫̗̬̞̥̤̠͎̰̺̮̰̰̥̝̮̫̗̲͎̞̟̺̦̳̺̖̠̦̰͖̻̟̭͕̰̼̺͑͑͋̈́͒̅͑̍͌͂͂͗͛̉́̓̀̆̈̑̒̾́̆̅̈̿̀̿̾̈́̽͆͊̊͊̔̇̑͊̆̀́̀̏̔͑̒̽͐́̅̎̅̐͒̓̎͛͐͐́̈͐̿̀́͌̌̏̂̔̀̿̾͐̏̒̈́̉́̄̄̈́̿̒̎̒̍̍̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅĩ̵̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̛̫͓̻̣̞̤͍̹̘̤̞̲͕̣̻̲͚̟̰̻̖͓̭̪̹̼͇̼̹͈̬̳̲̯̬̙̺̩͚̰̖̹̳̜̣̤͎̮̲̼̺̣̬̜̫͕̰̫͉̱͈̤̥̙̤̟͇̪̱̥̩̯̣̼̣͎̳̖̪͎̼̰̤̰̹̈́̋̌͊͑̂͒͊̍̉̍̀͗̀̿͊̈̇̊̆̐̐̈́̿̊͐̇̃̊̐̿͒̿̇̓̀̏͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅv̶̡̢̡̞͎̯͖̬̙̣͍̞̰̼̹͔͈͇͇͚͇̲̣̱͖͉̝̬͚̰͕͉̳̘͎̟̗̣̦̗̬̦̗̣̺͍̣̳̜͔̥͖̻͓̳̠̥͍̗̟̙͕̅́̏̒̉̈́͆̄̉̎̅͒͆̒̿̆͑̓͋̀̎̃̆̊̎̿̉͗͌̓̒̈͋̃̽̄͛̄̉̉̂̔̊́́̿̊̀́̈́͑̅̏̓̊́͛̓̿͐̉̉͆̀͐̈̊͋͐͆͂̌̈̆̿͌̓̽͊̀̍́̒̈̓̅̅̍̀̆̔̑̈́͋͊̃͗̉̍͆̀͆̓̑̈́̃̑̋̔́̉̓͂̅̓͂͂̀̈́̎̀̄̒̓̋͗̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅe̴̢̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̳̙̬̮͎̻͓̳̙͎̺̥̙̰̯̦͙̻̤̣͚̟̗̼̦̳̰͈͍̤͔̮̝̙͍͙̹̗̫̬͓͚̹̲̭̥̗̗̤͚̹̠͉̬͕̗͓̫̻̱͙̥̗̞̐̂̈́͗̈́̅͋̿̑̑̓̓̈́̈̀́̉̑̀̀̊́͂̎̑͊̉̋̒̎̄͐̊̿͆̒͂̇̅̐̎̊́̿̒̌̌̎͒̒̎̎̔͂̐͂̈̉͛̀̀͛̊̍͗̔̃͒̆̃̍̆͂̈́̾͑̇͊͑̎̾̄̊̄̒̅̒̈̈́̀̈̉̎͐̍̽̈́̓̂͒̿͑̍̀̒̅̑̓̈́͒̋̽͆̍́̾̊̏̀̆͊͊̉̑̀̿̓̈͒̿̍͊̐͛̽̑̃̾͛̿̇̐͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̡̡̨̨̛̦̼̜͖̦̫̗̦̩̰̰̪͍͉̗̖̦͙̝̞̫͓͖̙̝̼̼͇̞̟̦̺̩͖͈̱̣̦̗̜͚̹̦̳̫͉̺͙̳̦͖̱̻͕͙͎̰̠̙͈̗̮̥͉̦̻͉͚͕̠̫͕̈̏̾́̈́̊͗̆̑͊̓̀̒̌́̽̈̿̂͊̓̀̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅ?̴̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̛̛͚̳̯̟̭͍̼̮̰̺̯̞̞͔̳̺̺͖̼̣̻̰̩̥̥̻̟̩̺̮̪̝̟͖̩͔͓̟̼̟̥̥͈̼̘̦̠͓͓̫͕̩̟̖̟͇̗̩͇̩̹͇̤̪̦̥͔̭̠̙͍̱̘͈͍͇̬̺͔͚̖̥͇͙̗̖̣̰͍̳͓͖̥̹̘̮̻̻̟̥͉͙̞̱̬̠̟̰̤̪͇͙̗̬̥̘̮̯̪̮̪̘̟̟̟̭̬̫͖̃̌̍̎̑̐̈́̓̋̽̀̈͑̎̏̅̄͂͑͒́̒̿̂͊̿̔̈́́͑̔͂́̋̒́̈̊̉͐̏̇̓̿̓̈́͆̍̓̈́͒̀̓̈́̑͊̈́̋̆̏́̈́͋͌̅̌̂͗̓̔̓͌̂̇̿̀͋́̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ"̵̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̼͙̟̞̼̲̭͙̟̙̹͈̬͚̩̟̝̟̮̠̜͇̤̟̭̜͇͎̤̮͕̫̠̘͙̺̬̼͔̗͎̥͉̰̥̜̖̟̳̣̩͔̰̫̼̞̹̬̮͕̻̠̮̤̜͎̳̹͙̫̦̣̜̲̫͙̩͔͕͎̝̟̬̗̲̰̠̹͍̳͓̣͓͔̫̥̩͖̩̖͕̣͈̫̳͙̦̝̠̠̫̰̠̭̻̭̥͖̜̝̼͚̝̳͇̭̞͕̩̼̤̦͈̥̹̠̜̱̯̠͔͈̱̣̯̻̥̥̤̥͚̪̙̩̺̺̰̻̥͖̬͇̰͉̮̭̖̫̝̭̱̳̲̘͔̖̼͇͎̽̑̄̄̒̾͐͋̍̐̔̂̓̐͗͊͑̔̄͛͋̐̎͒́͋̇̓̊̊̊̂́͋̑̀̃̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅ  
̴̢̡̧̨̧̨̧͇̦͓̜̭̯͙̤̗̠̣̬͔̣̻͔̳͎͈̥͇̤̟̮͔̳̪̩̳̳͙̳̗̯̯̣̼̞͓̲͓̖͈̞̟̰͚̦̬̙̞̪̳͙̺͖͚̃͆́̏̆̀̈̈͋͌̀͗̔̋̊̀̋͂͜͜͜ͅ  
̶̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̬̟̳̪̳̘̬͎̣̮̥̥̮̥̪͓͖͉̘̼̼̞̗̫̼͇̪̺̜͉̜̭̺͚̖͔̗̘͇͓͙͈̠̻̖͖̮͇̥̠̹̗̱̲͙̹̳̙͕̘̤̜̙̯͕̘̳̭̳͚͙̥͇͔̰̻͎̹̠̫̼̙͙͓̣̖̰̩̭͈͔̥̜̤͇̦̩̳̥̭͉̣̫̯̱̯͚̥̭̫̜̭̻̦̞̠͈̲̭̙͓̰̹͎̜͙͚̭̝͚̪̱̼̝̜͙̣̭̼̱̲͚̰̪̰̬̳̬̣͎͕͙͓̜̤̮̣̼̱̻͔̪̥̠͓̜̒̏̽̊͑̉̊̍̾̑͂͑͊͑̓̎̈́͒͂̇́͒̔̐̊̅̇̇̈̿́̎̆̏͒͂͑̅͌́̈́͂͌̅̉̍̒́͗͋̽̃́̔̎͊́͂͛̾̎͋̂̅̆̾̋͛̈́̈́͊̍͑̈̃̐́̃̊̔̈́̊̔̄̈́͂͂́͐̽̋̏̈́͋̋̈́̿̄̔̆̐̎͛͊̒̔̐͂̀͆̾̎́͂̑͋͊̓͗̿̽̀͊̽͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ"̷̛̛̛̥̘̰̩̮̩̪̼͎̔͐̊͒̀̂̂̈́̈́̈́̀̑̆̓͛̾̊̾̎͌͆̈́̂̃̂̊͛͂̂̓͗̍̓̌́̊͂̾̎͛̿̃̂̀͗̂̂̅̒͗͗̑̆̊̇̎͛̌͂̇͗͛̋̊̈́̈́̈͌̈́̀́̽̽͐͊̈́̊̽͗͗͊̄͌̆͆̋̎̄̔̋͐͐͆̆̑̄́͐̊̑̃̂͛̑̓̏̑͆͗̐̋̉̆͊̾̐̾͒̏̊̈̆̅͂̓̑́̅͊͊͒͑̅̓͐̏̾́͋̀͑͒̔̌͐̈́͗̅̒̒͋͌̔͗̊̽̔̈̈́̽̾́̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠Į̴̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̧̛͖̱̞̠̘̣̠̬̭͚̖̻͙̦̱̳̤̜̻̗̬̺̖͍̥̱̝̭̖̰͕͎̞̺͇̦͖̳̳̤͇̜͓͕̱̫̲̰̫̺͈̦̣̣͎̮͇͇̭̥͚̱̹͉̥̼̳̲̫̝̲̰̩̟̲̳̣̬͍̪̥͕̠͈̖̝̰̤̹͓̝̘̗̖̤̙̯̙͓̩̣͎̦̜͙̟̘̜͙̤̬̱͇̙͇̹̬͓̭͇̿̓̓̐̈́̌̾̽̓̈̾̾̈́̉͋̓̄͛̈̈́̈́͛͐̄̃͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ'̷̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̟͙̫̰̮͖̳̦̫̳͕̙̰̟̭̠̼̣̮̞͚̱͈̝͔̜̦͙̥͚̝͉̬̼̘̠͈͈̘̤̮͓̹̳̺̖̖̮̳̫͖̰͔͓̲̭͍͓̹̙̣̞̙̪͎̱͕̩͇̭̠͈͉͖̗͔̝̘̩̲̘̠̮͎̝̙̪̦̫̻̻̖̣͈̻̜͕̫̭͔̦͉̬̼͇̩̫̮͙̝̯͓̫̻̟͙̹̠̭̝̲̬̙̲͍͇͉̳̩͍͉͉͉͙̹͖̗͉͖̱̭͙̞͓̟̘̬͚̮͇͈̬̗̻̮̫͆̔͗̏̎͋̑̐̿͌̈́̑̀̅̏̄͋͆̍̔͋̅́͋̓̐̋̔͗͐͌̿̒͌̋̓͊̔͋̑͐̉́̈͒̋́͛̽͒͑̈́̉͂̈̆̂̔͒̊̃̂̓͛̒̇͂̏̎̓̉̇̑͒͋̆͗̆̃͊̋̀̌̎̿̽͌̈͑͗͊̐̆̉̌͐͗̈́͑̈́̈́͂̓͋̂̐̓́̓̒̓̽͗̿̾͆̏́͆͂̈́͑̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̴̢̛̛̛̻͙̲͈̹̼̦̙͖̞̲̭̲̻̝͓̰͙̮̫̲̬̗̰͇̗̪̭͐̀̓̑́̏̓̈́̂̉̑̄̀̐̓̓̀̆͊̾͂́̑͛̈́̊̅̆̈̍̇͐͐͆͛̃̇͐̉̀͂͛̈́͐̔̓͋̎́͋͗͛̏̆͑͂͌̅̌̄̆́͑̽̔̐̅̌̈́̃̓͛̋̀͆͗̓̐̀̌̓̈́̔̿͒́̐̀̑͌͊̇̅͐̓̀̋̐̃̍̅̊̓̑͑͂̆͛̈́̃͗́̓̑̍̊̃͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̛͖̝̙͍͇̦̫̥̮̻̣̖͚͔̰̱̖̦͖͔̻̟͈̥͓̮̭̹͈͓͔̪̠͙̜̲̺͍͖̯̠̭̟̙͓̭̟̜̖̳̯̹̫͓̞͔̩̖̭͍̼͈̯̜͍̩̯̻̠͈̞̳̗̟͈͇̺̰̠͈̺͕̙̥̞̬͕̣̠̠̮̗̠̜͓͎̟̻̫̰̬̬̜̦̯͇̩̲̰̺͈̥̩̣̦̫̠̫̟̬̝͇̫̻̮̫̻̜͙̖̝͈̜̰̟̹̗̣͉̬̰͖̰̺̻̪̘̼̰͔͍̳̱̮̻̞̼͇̮͇̞̱̠̤̗̠̻̊̃̍͛͒̊͛̐̾̈́̀̂̓́́̇̋̔͛͂̍͋̆͆̽͆̊̅̈́̆̊̂̋͊̈͋͊̂̉̑̓͂͆̔̌̈́̓̉̆̀̄͂͗̎́͑̆͌̇̍̒̉̿͗͒̑́͆͛͂̿̋͋̎̀̊̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̸̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̱͚̹̭̰̱͈̳̖͎̥͎͉͍̤̲͖̳̳͍̤͖̩̰͚̫̹͚͓̞̺̲̫̣̤̣̳͉̫̳̼̣̘̲̠̹̟̼̮̪̼̹̩̟̺̯͚̗͔̮̯̩̥̱̰̱̖͙͎̙̼̤̳̯̤̼̗̰̙̟͓̘̯̯̤̰̣̹̪̤̠̻̠̣̱̩͕͈̩̻͈̣̼̫̳̬̝̳͇̹̼͍̻̹̫͓̗͎̟̯̞̘̹̯͈̟̪̱̣̰͇̙̣̮̠̪̬̮͈̘̙͉͚̣̟̪̻͕̫͍̪̺͖͈̜̪̙̹̩͙̐̓̒̄̇̏̓̋̋̋̿̔̃̊͊̊̍͆̂̿̀̉̇̈́̑̔͌̑̍̑̀̄̒́͐͑̿̾̆̍̓̒̋̅̓̃̀̾̽̐̔͋̅̍͂̆̓͒̀͊͒͋̾̒̑͛̿̽́̂̌̅͌̀̽͐̓̆̂̾̃̃̓̓̀͐͗̃͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅö̴̗͇͇͕̥͎̼̯̙̜̦̥͎̰̼̣͍́͛̒́̿̊̀̓̄̆͊̓͋̎̈̄̀͑̊̀͌̏͛̀̾̍̿͗͛̈͛̇̃̐̈̔͗̓̓͑̐̀͆̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅt̷̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̛͚͕̳͎͓̗̟̬͖̣͇̤̘͉̹͎͓̳̞̦̤̪͕͖̦̼̰̬͇͍̘̘͉͚̼̜̪̗̼̺̥͚͍̝͈̠͓̬̻̞̲̪͚͇̖̺̬̝̣͕͓̗̤̭̳̥̙̫̪̼̜̩̻̠̞̼̘̭͈̻̰̪̣̮̩̦͉̻̗̯̼̟̞̖̱̮͎̰̟̖̖̣̬̟̣̰̫͈̮̙̭̲̗̀̎̈́̽̀̋̂͛̅̅̽͛̎̇̿̔̒̋̅̌̈́̿͊̃̆̂̈̓̇͌̓͗̂͑̃̔̓̂̃̅̇̀̒̅͂̒̉͆̇̀͒̃̈́͛̒͋̓͛̈́͗̄͛̽͗̏̒̆͋̉̑̿̈́̍͊̆̄̌́́̊͒̊̊͂̀͋͆̓̀̏̈́̏̎͌̈́̌͛̊͋̐͂̄̊̋͑̍̈́̈̊̔͂͂͂̒͋̈́̇̓̈́̀͛̏̍̿̌̏̒͌̌̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͇̫͉̬͙͍͈̰̞͉̞͍̙̭͕̗̹̣͎͚͖̰͓̞̻̦͔͍̩͕̞̝̙̝͇̬̤̟͓͙͓̞̝̫̯̙̹͔͈̺̠̹̹͖͓͓̤̬͎̭̙̗̙̗̦̱̟̲͓̜͇̙͎̼̤̗̻͙̣̮̫͚̖̮̤͙̖̳͍̘̞͇̞̩̬̳͇̼̜͍̪͙̎͒̌̽̄͂̑̅̂̃͑̀̑́̑̅̀̀̇̿̇̋͑̾̾̂̈́̏̓̂̏̈́͒̌͑̎̄́́̑͌̌̍̇̿̑̀͊̔͛͊͌̾̉̑͆̒̐̂͌̀̉̽̓̉͗̿̇̓̀̒͑͛̾̆̊̆͑͛̓̾͊͗̋̑̈̈́̿̉͐͐̓̆͊̀̐̓̆̌͐̉̐̌̒̍͆͛͒̈̃̀͌͊̈́̒̃̈́̌̎̋̿͛́̀̌̏͊̋̐͊̑̈́͒̈́͗̇͐̍̐̎̐̄̾̒̄̄̑̎͐̑̀̀̒̾̔́̋̉̋̓̌̃́͐̌͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̶̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̛̛̗͇̱̦̻̻̣̘͚̣̰͚̹̦̰͎̭̥̺̟͓̖͉͍̠̺͈̩̭̮͓̠͚̬̟͓͎̯͚͇̩͙̠͓̘̺͖͕̪͔̾̂͗́̇͐̂̋̈̀̾̂͋̽̃̈́͐̈́͊̿̄̋̔̑̓̊̑́͌̒̒̐̎͂̐̿͑͑̈́́̒̇̀̓̐̑͊͋̐̓͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ą̶̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̟̜͚͇̭̞̝̘̥͓̟̼̪̬͙̙͖̯͍͕̥̟͚̳͕̣̜̳͉̭̮̞̘͍͎͉̦̭͉̮͚̣̲̖̥̪̥̥̤̩̲͖͙͖͓̪͙͇̱̗̹̻̭̟̮̬̖͉̩͙͚̫͚͕͎̻͓̪̥̖̜͈̖̜̞̥͉̖̟̼̻̦̬̼͈̳̣̳͚̖̦̲͕͍̲̻̻͕̹̙͖̩͖̠̺̲̪͎̳̯̮̖̳͙͔͔̣̭̞͔͎̤̳͈̱̤̼̯̪̼͇̰̘͕͍̟̖̖̻̙̩̫̮̞͙̤͈̟̗̎̃̆̆̉̒̇̒̇̎̎̍̓̆̂͛̍͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̛̛̛̙̑̃͐̒̑̀̽͂̊̍̿̌͑͒́͑͛̇̎̐́̈̈̾̆́̒̏͛͂͐͛̈͆̍̑͊̔̀̀̇̓͆̉̔̾̊̾͒̿̉̀͂̂̓͒̓̊̒̈́̇̓͑̓̈́̄̽̀̓̓̿̐͊́̄͑͗́̽̍̔̔̽̀̍͌̓̀̆̀̅̑̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝,̴̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̖̦̤̙̲̭̝͍͉͔̖̩̞̖̯͎̬͎̠̘̲͕̮̙͇̹̹͕͇͉͎̝̗̠̫̦̖̱͚̖̪̝͈͔̰͍͇͈͚̲̰̜̹̳͔͈̟̭͚̩̲̬̳̠͍͕̜̠̬͍͓̭͍͙̲̪̠̰̱̖͍̮̳͙̱̱͇̫̼̥̰̹̗͕͚͙̫͓̪̞̯͔͔̻̰̣͚͙̻̦̳̺͉͈͙͍̺̻̫̺̗̥͚̥͖͔͔̬̬̯̙̬͕̬̦͓̬̭̥̱̼͚͉̱͕̳͍̤͓̙̆̋̋͆̈̂̇͋̇̽́̇́͗̈͑̽́̈́̽̽͗̂̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̙͖̠͖͙͙̮͔̬̘̝̺̱̘̱̘̞̤̙̠͎̱̙̥͕̺̞̥̯̣͙̮̦̥͔͎̗͎̖̠̳̱̻̺̲̯̻̭̜̥̩͕͎̞̜͙͙̯̺͕̥̰̗̖͍̙̥̮̟̘͎̙͕̲̞̞͖͖̦̳͓̦̼̤̪̠͖̻̱̰͖̳̪͕̙̹͚͙̝̺͈͙̠̖͔̣̼̮͍̣͉̩͓̼̰͉̮̱̫̦̻̺̯̦̜̤̱̖͚̫̰̫̺̱̣̫͙̟̙̰͇̳̯̰̂͊͜͜͜͜ͅͅŢ̶̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͔̖̰̥͔͈̟̘̳̥̹̙̮̥͎̰͈̩̘͔̮̱̹̜̪̟̗͎͚̼̣̫͓̞͚̙̩̺̞͓̟͔̦̼̫̲̻̥̗̯̥̥̥̝̯̥͔͎̞̯͉͔̱̠̥̗̻͚̫̥͌̒̇͆̌̆̎̆̃̏̍̀̉̑̒̂̿̀̔͑̈̌͂̌͗̇̌͐̆̉͑̀̉̊̌̋̐̀͌̑̈́́̒͊͛̿͒̋͗̀̑̒͂̉̀̅͂̂̊̅̎̒̎̓̉̄̋͛͐̓́̄̾͒͌͐͑͋͑̉͆̋͛̑̍̔́̐͑̀͐̈͐̑̋̇̃̂̃̊̀̏̽̇̇͗͆̍̉̇̓̅̃͐̃̐̍̆̊̀̇̆͆͆̀̊͒͌͌̄́͆̓̿̅̄͐̔̅͋̍͑̃͌̔̔͐͋̀́͐̀̃́̿̍̉́̋͑̋̈̒͌͒́̉̃̃̍͋͆̔̀͊̃͐͊̉͛͑̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅa̸̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̛͙̮̻̥̠̟̫̩̮̫̠̩̪̖͙̬̺͖͎̥̣̪̮̝̭̘̜͇̣̳̠̟̖̬̗͇̞̥̭̜̘̼̼͇̞̳̠̹̫̭͖̻̳̣̥̙͙̼̙͈̻̺̙̝̥̭͉͇̤̭͍͔̩̯͕͎̞̬̲͚͎͚̯͔̥̬͍̦̭̤̼͉̟̙̰̙̩͈̘̒̍̂͑̓̊̑̑͂͆̂̽̊̈́̅͐̋̔̅̒͆́̓̓̎̈́̈́̽̂͌͒̐̓͋͂͆̍̿̅̅̿̀̐͛͌̄̈̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅỉ̷̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̤̘͕̗̩͙̣̖̖͇̭̩̻͈̯͖̭̫͍͕̘̱͍̹͎͕̜͓̤͍̞̗̮̬͔̘̳͔̝̟̜͚̗̜̹̖̤͖͎̥̩̺̦̞̜̗͉̹̻̯͉͎͇̭̫̙̻̮͇͎͖͖̗̪̲͓̼̺̉͌͆̇̀͛̽̋͊̈́̊̄̄̈́̅̓͋̂̈́̆͆͑̈́̆̿͊̑̋̏͌̈́͆͊̔̇͊͆̒̈̃̏̋̋̐̋͐̎̓͒͆̇͌͂͒̿̋̎̏̆͌͂͋͊̇́͒͆͒̓̓̂͌̐͆̈́͒̀͆͛͛͑́̈́̀̾̎͒̀̎̒̐̾̽̈́̉̈̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̛̗̗̩̹̫͚̟̳̻͍̭̭̭̠̯͓͓͚͔̰̠̪͉̫̮̜͎͎̭̰̩̣̺̤̭͍̘̱͖̣̟̫͙̞̮̳̝͎̥̲̫̜͕͇̳̹͔̫͚̞̹̟̲͈̪̮͈̲͇̫̮͓̞̦̲̯̱̰͇̥̜̻̞̊͋̽̃͋̇͌̃̀̃̈́͂̇̈́͆͂̄̈́̏͌͛́͑͑͒͗̆͋̈́͂͑̆̏̋̾̃̇̈́̏̊̎̇͂̐̐͆̂̀̾̔̑͋̅͋̑̍̎̾̎̔̄̏͑́͗̏̔͂̀̀́͐͌̌̋͆̾̎̋̀̓́͐̈́̀̄͋́̊̓̉̈́͌̾̐̔͊̄̏̑͊̏̈̆̀̀̈͒̀͒̍̈́́͌̔̓̍͂͋̍͂̀̌̌̈́̈́̈̽̒͒̓͌̃̂̈̈́̑̃̏͛̄̿̊̏̈́̋͒͐͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ṣ̶̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̯̝̰̩̞͖͚̮̖̙͈̜̙̭̻͈̮̜̲͕̰͓̲̰̮̹̥̞̲͔̳̮͖̖͔͇̮̺̖̭̪̠̭͍̫͚̻̲͚̙͔͕͚̤͕̭͖͙̲̰͕̥̼̞̭̰̥̞̘̜͈̪̦̻͍̹͎͎̭̜̥̝̬̼͉͉̱̩̳̦͇̤̟̲̖̩̥͈̗̰̹͈͎̠̼̭̺͚͈̺̮̖̥̗̯̤̗̘̜̻͖̯͍̥͓̺̞͈͓͙̠͕͕̟̝̠̻̥̦̜̬̭̹̻̜̰̠̝͈̬͖̫̗̼̥̣͔̤̲̣͕̻̲̬͋͌̇̔̄̽̋̀̃͌̀̅͛̒́͒̔̓͂̉̑̋̒͛̎̈́́̄̆͊̾͛̉̆́̓̔̎̓́̇̓̅̐̄̏͊͌͒͗͑̀̄́̐̑͋͒̽̃̉̋͊̉͌͛̑̎̊͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅ,̷̡̨̧̨̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̨̧̲̖̜͈͓̣̖̭̹̲͈̘͎͍̻̬̮̼̗͙̜̺̦̲͈̹͉̙̪͖̻̩͚̝̖̜͓͇̞̯̱̭͚̤͓̯͚͍̦͚̯̥̟̹̖̩͉̗̫̘̣͇̪͇̖̳͍̣̺̠̦͔͖͔̯͎̱̤̖̪̫̣̺̣̝̬͉̻̳͔͖͇̹̻̹̹͓͖̹̤̳̯̬͈͔̖̭̗̼̤̥͓͎̭͕̝̠̙̻̳̠̩͎̖̟͉̙̺̥̥͍̦̜͓͋͑̐̂̐̀͐̐̂͊̇̇̆́́̊̐̂͂͌̋͒̓͛́̈́̽̀̊́̉̀̓͒́͗̾̿̀̽͛͌̈́̋̆͂̒̄̈́̔̉͐͆̏̓͌̇͌͐̌̌̽̈́̍̏̄̀͛̓͊͂͊̎͂̐͗͋̿͂̔̔͋̉͋͆̄̓͋̾̏̀̈́̽̐̾̔́́̄̋͊͊̌̈́͛̄͆͛̒͒̉̓̌́̓̎̉̓̇̔̀̏͌͐͗̃̐́̀̉̔̓̀̀̽̈́͒̑͑̀͛̌̃̇͆͗̏̍̓̒̊̈́̈̄̈̾͗͐̇̏̒̊̓́̏̈̏͊̀̆͗̀̎̈́̔̏͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̴̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̨̧̛̣̜̱̳͖̞͔̳͈̯̗̲̠̰̫̗͎͖̣̣̯͔̘̳͙̳͙̪̦̺͈̥̥͍͙͔̯͍̱̹͙̠͚̗̤͚͔̲͕͕͈̟͚̲̗͖̩̤̟̜̹̼͎̥̙̖͉̺̥̩̪̗̬̪̞͙̹̬̱͍͓͙̟̞͍̳̜͇̖̭̞̲͕̹̤͎̤̻͍͉̱̻̼̦̘̘͔͓̺̹̲̼͙̭̪̖̼͖̘̞̮̱͍͈̖̞̮͇̙̙̘͇̲̭̯̙̮̮̦̯͓̲̲̣̥͉͈͚̜͈̤̝͙͕͖͔͈̻̭̹̮̻̟̬̙̖̟͔̺͔̒̎̓̽͂̐̆̊̆͗̃̐͗̀̽͆̾͌̑͗̆̃̅͐̀̽̊͒͋͌̏͑̀͂̏̏̾̈́̔̓̀̄͛͗͑̆͑̈́̀́̒͒̍͂̾̊͊̐̇̔̊́̍̀̑͑̀̽̊̀̔́̃͗̍̐̆̑̉̀͌͑̇̑̈́̍̐̅̽͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̛͕̜̹͓̻̱̙͈̖̙͎͕͎̤̺̼̮͇̠̦̭̖͉̜̻̮̞͍̘̮͚̺̭̰̜͔̟̗̥̬͈̘̣͓̦̱̗̹̯͖̹̠̰̙̣̤̺̮̘̺͉̩͖͉̦̝͖̦͖̝̟̱̬̪̜͔̗̞͓͍͕͕͚͚̰̘̟̟̻̙̗̘͍̣̙̜̝̦̫̳͇̱͙͕͇̣̹̭̦̥̼͚̠͈͉̤͖̰̠͚̺̝͚̱̮͙͇̹͍͎̠͑̿̎̅̽̃̒̿̽̓̈́͗́̑̎̾̔͋̌͋̈́̓̎͊͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅI̷̢̧̢͖̲͍̝̗̗̹̬̗̝̜̮̯̘̺̺̟͔̼͎̩̥̮͉̜̟͉̝̯̯̺̩̹̦͇͎̥͔̦̠̰̭̲̬̭̻̤̙͙̰͓̪̹̜͔̱̹͓̤̱͐͊̿̊̑̓̈̈́͌͒̉͌̓̎̈́́͆̿͗͛̋͆̐̈́́̔͋̇͊̒̌̃̓̍̈́̇̓̉̈́̓͒̓͐́͒̐͗̋͂͋͌͒̆̑͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅ ̶̧̨̧̢̺̟̞̣̰̳̱̖̳̖̻̯̪̻͍̩̙̟̝̖̦͍̮͒͂̅̍̇̎̄̎̇̾̊̾̀͗̓́̉̃͑̋͂̃̈̏͑͆͂̃̉̒̃̋́̿̄́̇̌̽̑̈́̀̀̈̐͑͋̆̃͗̑̈́͆̿̌̅̊̀͛̈́̆̀͒̐̾̊̋́̈́́́̀̏̂͂̉͆̐̈́̑́̉̇̀̓͒͌̊̕͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅş̴̧̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̫̭̳͎̗̲͙̖̬̲̳̘̫̭̠̪̤̤͍͈̪̟̮̣͇̩͙̦̘̖̩͕̪̪̱͇͔̘̩̩͎̲̰̥̬̝̺͙̝̜̦̭̼͔̫̮̬̩͖͈̰̹̺̣̮͈͙̻̰͈̲͖̩̯̹̹̼̯̞̗̟̝̯̠͍͕̤̭̗͚̮̪̼̤͕̞͕̲̬̲̜̙̱̟͇̼̯̜̰̜̫͙̟̲̟̞̱̰̫͙̝͈͉͚̫͉̘̠̱̦̟̦̯̘͕̥̠̪͙̟͇̼̰͚͉̤̲͒́̀̈́̓͐̐̃̎̉̓̉͛̿̋͗͆̌́̉̓̎̑̓͐͑͊̽̓̂̀͐̏̀̍̊̃́͂̌͐̂̓̔̎̐̑̌̀̾̈̍̈͋͑̅́͋̇̏͛͗̏̾͆͛̆͑͋̈́̈̉̃̎̓̍̐͛̅̾͂̔̽̇͆̏̉͑̈͐̆̎͗̾͑̽̑̃́͗̿͆̔̊̈́̽̀̎͊̂̀̾̒͌͗͒͛̈́̀̊̀̆͋̈́̉̒̎̀̇̍̈̒͂́̑͊̌̍̄̾̍͆͗͒͂͌̋̆̾͛̿̇͐͋͑̂͗̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̸̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̡̛̛͙̗̮̠͍͖̩̻̜͚͕̬̣̼̤̞͈͖̭̖͖̮̙͖̝͔͉͔̗̩̬͚͖̮͙̖̗͔͚̼͓̟̳̹͕͎͚̻̪̬̪͙̮͉̥̱̥̙̝̞̯̝͉̩̲̘̤͎̺̩̘̻̩̞̹͎͕̫͚̗̲͖͇̠̖͚̺̱̖͍̰̖͖͉͖̪̣̝͙͚̦̠͕̱̥͎̹̙̱̠͕͖̠͈̝͋̽͒͋͋͛͊͂͋̅̒̎͐̀̇̒̅̌̀̅͂̈́̇̂̇̽̊̔͊͆̾̊̈̒̊̾͆̾͊̇͋͂̔͆̿̊̀̀̑͗̑́͌͊̆̔̑͋̄̎̈̓͆̈́͌̅̀̓̿͐̃̅̾͛̽͒̇͆́͌͒̾̊͆̌͌̓̎͑̀̋́́̒̇̔̈́̈́̌̐̓̃͋̀̈́̓͑̐̏̿̈̍͐̄̒͑̅́̿̀̆̿͑͌͐̆̏̽͂̌̄̓̀̈͊̀͂̃͌̽̌̿͆̓͛̃̿́́̌̍̐̌̈͐͛̄̇̈̀̔̄̐̃̽͊̈́̄͆̓͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅy̷̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̛̗͕̟͕̬̝̮͈̫̹̼̬̘͙̜̺̦̣̖͕͚̥̱͕̗̭̜͙͔͍͕͔̮̻͎̜̻̪̱̣̘̤̝̗̘̪̥͔͎̖̥̼̪̗̖͔̖͔̫͖̙͎̥̻̗͖̙͓̠̥̣͍͇̙̮̙̠͚̹̲̥̫̹͇̭̘̻̤̲̪̜̝̲̗̗̻̙̼̭̹͇̯̣̮̤͎̼͔̪̩͕͉̟̻̻̪̞͔̪͚͇̝̰̩̝̥̙̝̩̩̞͚͙̯̪̯̰͖̣̮̜̬̳̦̭̯̞̹̠͈̳̥̼̪͈̖̞̟͓͕̗͖͖̯̹̆̈́̎̋͋̎͊͛̐͗̇̿͊̑͆̊̐̐̈́̑̀̾̒̅̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̵̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̥̲̠̬͔̣̲͚͓͇͓̺̹̙͇̝̻͚̻̺͚̲͎͇̲̺̙͖̪̥̹͎̠͉̮͙̪͍̩̺̦̮̭͉̱̝͓̗̗͖͍̳̳̪͇̦̟͉͚̻͇͍̼̙͕̱̫͍̻̲͚̙͚͇̝̱̙̬̘̗̯̩̺̼̬̦̙͖͖̗̦̗̭̳͚̙̮͕͖͉̺̟̠̰̯̖̰̲̰̣̫̎̓̑͗̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̮̙̲̻͎̳͙̭͚̣̙̹̮̲͎̹̝̱̠̱͍̫̝͇̦̠̞̦̮̳̟͙̗̠̪͍͖͕̰̪̗̹̪͓̤̺̗̮̎͌͂̏̓͒̃̽͐̍̓̍́̈́̀̔̃̄̂̎̓̾͗̉̆̿͌̑̈́̓̒͛͊̈́̆͛́͊͑͑̅̀̔̾̽̈́́͊͐͗̀̔́͊̂̏̊̐̿̇̆͒̀͒̈́̋̋̌̉̾̆͗̾̈́̄̈́̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅş̴̡̡̛̛͖̳̣͓̼̬̫̝̭͔͕̘̰͓̭̯̬̻̤̖̳̟̹̟͖̖͚͙̤̻̫͎̩͕̻͕̖̯̫̾̓̒̉̇͗̐̅̊̾͑̑̃͗̅͒̏̅̈͂͋̌̃̓̍̾̀̊͌̈͂̔͂̄̎̅͂̊̒̔̈́͂́̄͗́̀͆͛̉̓̉̏̐̀̆̒̔̆́͑̈̈́̀̽̀̓̈́̓̈́̓̾͋͒̊̉̾̄̏͛̎͒̓͛̑͐̉̅͑̆̈̍̇̃͋̎̐̓͑̐̾̾̈́̑̒́̇͗͗͐̆̌̋̂͋͛̄͊͐̍̿̅̐͋͛̉̂̌̏̌̃̈́̇̆̈́̿̅̀̐̀̓̋͗̓̎́̑̈́̅͌̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ţ̵̡̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̟̣͖͔͍̻̩̭̘̞̣̜̘͇͚̣͕̳̱̭̺̬̻͖̬̗̭̩̮̮̟̣̳̪͍̪̼̣̩͚͔͉̯̙̪̣̣͉͈̜̹̺͉̰͎̣͓̣̼̺̙̼̟̜̊͋͗̍͋́̆̄͆̍͑̐̒̒̍̃̏̈́̓̍̏̈͛͌̃̈́̆̓̉̑̊̔̒̐͂͐̾̂́̄̉͒̀̿̀͆̓̽̊̂̈͗̍͒̀͋͋͊̈́̋͊́̈́̐̐̓̆̓̍̈́̽̑̏͛̊̈́͌͐̏̾̏̅̒͛͋͛̽͂̓̋̀͊͐͗́̆͒̇͛̆̃̉͊̈͛̈́̈́͆̉̐̑̈́̐̄͊̏̔͐̑́̿͊̌̊̾̐̅͑̐̋̊͆͐̑̂͐̈́͋͂͑͛̏́̄̋̀̂͗̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̴̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̡̖͈̳̦̠̦̹̖͇̬̩͔̣̩͓̬͇̲̼̼̗̼͇̗̘̘̯̙͖͕̻̗͇̙̝̦͙̱͕̙̩̲̤̯͇̘̠̹̭͙̱̜̤̻̣͎̜̠͕̫͉̩̲̩͎̗͔̰̣̦̮̖̮̻̘͓̭͕̹͍̳̣͙̫̻̻͎͙̺̜̰̰̻̻̣̞̜͇̾͆̂̄̂̅̔͒̃̈́́͊͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅờ̷̡̗̯̱̂̈̇̀̀͛̎̀͐͊̎̐̓͂͒́̉̀̆́̍̄͗̄̄̔͂͌̿͐͂̀̈̽͊̈̔̾̆̈̂̋̏͒̃̆̎̋͒̇̀̏̔̀͗͆͑͆̏̂͗͌̿̄̈́̈́̃̇̈̎͋̑̑̋̀̑́̐̾̌̑͊̃͊͗͗͑͒̍̓̉͒̕̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝k̷̡̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̢̧̛̛̛͓̲̹̝̼̠̪̭̩̱̘̩̳̯̖͕̭̻̼̣̳̪͍͉̺̪͎̰͈̭̺͇̭͓͉̯͈̪̬͕̬̝̜̼̬̩̹̠̗̝͙̩̣̭̪͚͕̝̺̫̩̞͎̭̖̦̬̝̝̹̟̯͇̝͎̲̖͕͓̪͕̺͖̙̪̮͕̼͉̲̞͎̺̞̤͙͚̲̬̩̘͈͈̲̜̯͚̱̦̗͚̥̳̮͇̗̫̟͈͕̱̘͎̖̖̻̖̥͚̻̫̟̗̤̗̠͖͚̜̥̪͂̃̽̆̑̇́͋͋̐̅͆̐̈́͋̽̑̃͛̈́͒̈́̊͑͊̿͌̃͋̃̍̐̈̈̽̅̉͂̌͑̈̃̍̅̂̊̓̽̐͑̍̀̎̑͂̿̾̐̃̋͊̈́̓̌͐̍̈́̉̿͂̿̍̈́̈́̔̌̉̑̄̐̽̌̆͐̐͛̔̓͑̍̈́͒̋͐̌̆̉̓̓̇̂̎͊̊̀͐͐̊̌̾͒͑̍̽̆̃́̈́̅̅́̀̌̈́́̀̈́̑͗̇̈́̃̊̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̧̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̪̮̺̪̭̞̻̩̬̥̰̺͇̜̺͍̹̹̙̙̠͖͎͇͖̼͙̥̥͉̻̙͍̘̙͙͖͈͔͔̠̤͔̮̮̥̞̝̰̇̈̽̌̂́̀̋̋̈́̋̑͛̄͌̅̿̌̾͑́̇̓̉̑͌̈́̊̿̆̅̔̆́̾̒̆͌͊̎̓̂͋̔́̑͐̔̏͋͛͐̏̀̐̑̽̑̉̏̍̽͊̿͒̿͋̍̈̊́̌̈̒̔̽͛̇͂̇̈́́͐̀̓͛̑̾̓̄̈́̂̅̀͆̀͊̐̽̌̈́͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̴̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͍̰͓̠͔̰̱͔̮̫̠̮̮̘̫̼̭̠͖̤͇̳̤͙̺̗̰̲̘͚̩̞̦͈̙̱̭̦͚͇̟̼͚͕̪̟̱̳̫̤̱̰̥̺̥̪͓̲̫̻̪͙̯͕͇̭̥̱̼͎̲͔̼̯̦̙̳̩͚̪̣̥̝̫̠͇̱͉̺͕̰͍̠͔̟͇̪̥̽̈̉̄̒̇̽͑̽͐̎̍̾͆̔͐̽͒͗͑̈̔̈́̿̿̎͗̓̌͗̍̃̆́͒͆̏̀̆̾͌̽̋̆͆̅̓́̈̂̎̀̊̃̂͒̽͑͌̊̀͂̊̿̀̓̿͛̊́̐̐͊̒̽́̈̊̋͗̀̿̇̍͂̓̃́̒̏̎̎͐̑̄͂͛́͂̑̄̍̍͆̿͒̄̿͗͆͂̓̽̋̇̈́͛̾̐͌̌̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅg̷̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̧̢͚̠̮͖̙͓̰̖͍̺̰̩̖̙̪̖͓̟̗̰̞̘͔̫̜̣͖͙̪̹͇̟̫̟̮̝̥̤̫̘͕̟̙̱̱͎͉͉͇̼͎̮̪͍̯̲̹͎͎̮̦͖̻̟̱̥̯͉̯̤̝͕̞̠͔̠͖͎͍̦̜̺͇͙̲̘̮͔͉̭̦̙̼̼̰͈̣̭͍͚̯̹̻̬̪̫̺̬͙͙͈̣͖̘͖̯͎̳̞̠͍̹̮̹̣̣̥͔̼̺͈̟̱̗̪̫̭̩̟͓̞͙̫̫̮̭̺͕̱̺̒̈́̑̈́̓̋̿̅̂̋̄̈͆̈̊̂̽͊͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̢̛͎̤̬̻̯̮͔̥͖̖̝̳̙̙̞̤͈̙̱̲͎̗͖̫̩͙̜͕̗̙͔͍̩̯͓̟̻̰̯̰̣̗͙͕̻̺̙̯̝͖͇̮͖͔̻͚̹͈̜̦̘̪̦̫̥̯̣̗̙̭͕̞͉̼͈̰̬̭̰̲̣̗͇͇͍̼͉̤̠̻͖͓͔̪̞̫̔̔͗̋̉̄̂͊͛̓̊̌̄̊̎͋͗̅̆̒̔͂͒̆́̀̀̄̏̑̓̓̑̅̃͌̀̿͐͊̒̈̓̆͑͆̋̌́̔̇̂͊̃̅̂͐̉͌̃̏́̓́̍̏̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̸̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̛̛̟̗̤̘̯͎͙̰̥̭̺̝̦͓̖̤͉̞̣͈̫̟̭̪͖̹̝̥̰̮̭͕̖̯͕͇̬̹̻̖̞͍͙̦͔̣̩͍̺̗̗̼͔̳̤̝͕̱͍̜͈̤̤̬̟̬̟̩̥͍̤̪̠̮͇͗̐̿̉͒͗̈̅̋͐̆̎̈́̊̓̿̒̀͌̈́̿̆̀͆̿̽̇̔̊̌̓́̽̈͂̔̈́͆͆̈̿̿̔̑͂̈́̋͋́̑̈͌͒̆̆̏̀́͂̂͐̄̂̽́́̋͐̽̽͑͛̄̋̿̊͊̄̏͗͂̋́̾̑͛̿̌̆̍̑͑̋̂̇̈̔̎̒͌̅͊̍̉͌̂̔̍̄̅́̓͐̍͌̀̊̒̌̈́̍́̇͌̈́́̏̋́͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅẏ̶̡̧̡̨̛͎̯͈̖͚̱̙͈̣̙̜͔̖͖̰̮̣̫̣̖̖̤͈̼͔͖͕͉̖̼͎̪̫͓̟̩̪͓̦͓̥̻̬̤̭̬̘͉̫̞̰͔̗̻͖͎̬͕̻͍̪̼̮̲̩̊̾̓̓̌͋́͂̓̀̃͆͐̑̋̏́̎́͋͆̾̿̍̀̾͗̌̀͒͗̍̾̍͐͂̅̅͛̈́̀̈́̋̇̆̃͒͆̋̍͋͗͊͛͂͒̈́̉̓̍̎̋̄̔̈́̈́̈͑̂̾͛̈́̍̏̌̾̔̅͒͛̀̊͊̀̓̀̒̎̾̎̃̈̍̽̾͗̽͌̋̒͗̏͊͋͂̽͊̋̇͊̈̍͌͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ ̷̨̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͈̯̪̮̦͙̰̰̟͍̞͎̘̘̗̦̙̘̭̖̖̮͚̥͚̻̯͇̫͕͚̤͚̬̠̮̼̼͔̻̭̜̘̠̬̥͖̺͎̝̮͕̲̼̙͚̭̦̜̗̣̼̘̙͇̹̹̪͉͈̦̪̘͇̳̫̞̥͕̳̠͖̭̱̗̝̻̬̠͔͕̮̰̝̼͈͓̪͓͙̤̤̗͎̯̠̭͎̟̦̗̣̙̙̤̪̺̩͕͇͓̤̘͎̮̖͔̱̼̗̠͕͈͉͍̒̊̋̍̒̿̿͑̍̅̿̊̄͐͑̀̇̄̒́͑̒̊̇̄͋̒̅̾̂̾͑̌̅̀̽̐̐̐̋͊̀͑̌̉̿̀̓̓̇̎̿̈̂͑̐̈̍̐͌͗̉̉̋̈́̃̅͂̎́͋̐̌͊̐̽̈́́̅͌̀̀́̍̆͐̽̓̎̏̽̋͂̊͊̔̾͌͋͌̈́̍͂̌̄̂̀͒̍́́͗͂̈́͆̄̃̽̀́̽͌̅͐͂̐̅̊̽͛̆̆̈̄̊̓̈́̈́̓͂̀̑̅̉͗̍̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̴̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̨̨̛̛͖͕͖͖͓̖͈̲̩̩͚̲͖̦͖̦̥̰̳̪͕̱̲̤̗̘̝̤̪̭̹̲̬̫̰̗͔͉̪̰̤͉̦͙̦̻͔͓͍͉͚͍͓͙̜̘͈͕͉̺̖̳͈̠͕͍̥̖̮̙͍̲̻̦̩̣̯̫̩̼̻͐͑̂̓͗̆͋͊̂̇̾̅̒́̑̾͊̐̄͌͛̒̂̔̃̍̅̎́̈̎͌͗̃̐͒̈́͂͗͋̆̽̀͂́̎̃͛̀̀́̄̃̔̊̓̆̍̐̋̂̋̈̓̌͋̏̾̄́͐́̇̀̇̏̿̈́̋̉͊͒̈̌͑̆͂̎̋͋̈́͑̌̈́̔̃̎̎̀͊̍͊͆́̍̑̓͐̐͛͊͒̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅh̵̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̲͈̰̼̹͎͙̞̼̟͖̝̹̯̜͍̠̝͍̖͇̩͈̜͔͙̠̱͓̙̣̜̗̣̼̝͇̞̬̙͖̼̻̞̩̲̱͉̼̪͇͖̳͍͙͍̼͓̺͇͎̺̪͎̯̘͎̼͈̼͈͓̳̥͖͕̝͓̪̤̤͖̳̼̳̯͔̫̘̹͈̹͇͈̻̝̞͔̘̭̘͈̞͇͚̩͔̪̖̦̗̖͖͎͕̝͖̙͉̫̣̦̯̫̮̰̝̣͓͉̫͓͕̦̻̤͈̞̫̙͇͇̜̱̲͈̩̔̃͐̔̽́̆͗͐̀͗͆̄̋̽͆̌̍̀̂̀͛͌̉̒͐̄̈́̂̂͊̏̓̎͐͒̈́̍̈̈́̇̂̾̊́̈́͑̀̾̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅè̵̡̨̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̦̪̱̳̜̳̮͎̯̣̼͕̗̺̟̫͖̟̗̦̖̣͉̳̹̻͙̹̱̟̮͍̼̩̻̤̣̠̋̈̈́̄̏͋̈̌̎́̓́̔͑̈́͑̆͒͊́̊̉̍͐̌̃̔̍̂̀͛̇̈́͒͊͐̀̐͛̍̆̆͛́̂͆͐̉́͆͊̈́̐̂͒̃̊̾̄̃̃̇̆̾͒̀̑̀͗̓͌̀͊̉͗̏̋͒͌̀̑̓͒͂̊͒̈́͌͒̔̎̃̔͛̄̄́̿̿͛͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅş̸̨̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̖͓̪̰̜̻̫̜͇̜̭̳̠̥͉̻͓̼͖͍̯̠̫̻̣̥̥̘̘̦̙̠̲̠̰̖̜͚͙͉̼̻̠͇͈̻̰̳͇͎͓̪̗͙̲̲̯͓͓̪̬̺̘̝̲̘̪̞̤͖̭͕͔͙̼͕͚̝̲͇̤̞̪̗̙̟̟̫̘̘͖̬̠͙̦͎̭̺̹̦̱͚̞̞̼̯̗̰͕̭̻̲̩̻̖̹̩͈̝̘̣͍̤̖̱̩͎͍͙̱͓̱̬̀̀̃̒́́̊̊̉̒̿͑̀̀̃̊̿̓̒͛̉̔̓͐͊̓̂̇̆͋̄̾͛̊͛̐̈́̇̎́̑̂̆͆̂͂̏̐̇̈́̽̔̓̎̍̈́̅̎̒̓̿̈́̍͗̈́͒̑̉̋͛͊̎̊̑̍̊̃̌̓̍̽̐͂̆̓̽̾̀̈́̉̄̅̓̊̐͌̽̐͑̉́̒̆̐̃͛̈͛͒̋̅́̿̈́͒̉́̓̐̈́̔͌̇͊̌̽̏̋̂̽͋͐̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅṭ̶̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̡̙͇̗̙̫̺͓̱̻̰̙̫̯̣̟̟̟͚̱̹̼̦͇̩͖̟̫̞̮̬̘͉̩͎̬̦̙͈̖̰̟̺͖̩͉̣̲͈̝̙͙͚̙̲̲̤̗̯͇̜̲̤̞͈̖̺̦͚̯̲̭̫̩͍̲͙͈̥̯̪̙͖̯͔͓̟͖͇̻̤͍̖̲͔̺̤̞̙̤͕̻̖͇̠̥̗͈̫̰͇͎̻̦̪̞̠̻̻̻̼̉͆͗̈́͛̉̀͆͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̡̨̠̤̞̮̪͖͇͓̖̳̣̦̗͍̟̝͓͍̰͍̩̤̖̲̻̳͇̙͇̜̦̆̓̃̾͜͜ͅģ̴̛̛͎̯̝̩̹̜̇͊̂̏̄̀̅́̐̿̏̈́̔̍̓͒̿͆͗̎̇͂͑̅̎̓̐̎́̈̈̓̋͑̀̍̆̐̾̈̑̓̃̋͐̀͂̾͐̔̾̄̓̈́̈́͌̐̈̓̾͆̀͑̓͑̽̅̑͛͋̀̓̇̄̍̎̍̾̌̀̽͛̐͑͛̏̐̀͂̇̌́͗̀͐́͂́̾̐̌́͌͑͋͂̀̽̊̐̄̊̅̀̆̔͂̈́̎͂͛̍̔̂̋͗̑͋́͌̑͊͆̏͛́̀̽̐͌͑̓͂̒̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ë̴̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͔̦͉̥̦̦͖͚̖̱̪̤̙̤̺̙͖̪̪̬̙̟̼͙͈͉̦̟͎̪̼̘͈͖̟͈̤̭̯̰̹̳̞̙͖̦̙̪̭͕̞̝̠̘̬͍̬̻̬̳̲͉̲͔́̋͆̂͌͗̊͛̇̌̿̎̓͌̾͛̂̊́̇̅̓̄͂̈́̀͗̈́̄̒̄̐̌̔̌͐̏́́̽̋̋̈̀͗̇̍̀̈́͒̏͆̏͊̈́̇̑͗̑̄́̎̒̉̀̃͑̃͑̾̓̐̅̍̾͂͂̂́̂̌̐̆͂͗̌́̓̿̄̃̅̏̂͐̇̿̓̇̍͐̀͂̀̐̍́̿̏̈́͊̈́̋̅́͛͂́́̑̓̄̾̓̊̀͗̂̔̌̔̇͒͆̊͒̇̏̇́̀́͌̈̂̆̿̓̔͋́̊̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̛̛͇̣̪͔͓͉̟̰̤͍̖̣̜̠̞̳̫̠̠̖͉͔̼̩͓̖̯̤̥̼͓̝̝̪̣̗̭̰͓̙̟͓͙̥̱̜̺̗̖͚̥̜̲̝̩̥͎̖̝̗̤̲̲͕̼̞̹̪͓̙̳̗̘̳̞̞̟͇̝͉̖͉̻͉̠͓͎͓̖̦͚͕͔̝͇͉͔̦̜̟̳͇̫̺̣̙̗̋̆̿͂͒͑̋̀̃͆͌͋̉́͗͒̈́͗͊͒͑̿́̽̂̀̀͒̍̿́̉́͂͑͋́̂̈̇̾̀̀͛͐͑̌̐̔̃̾͗̃͒͒̃̀͆͛̈́̈́̈́̎̇̿̀̑͑̈́́̈́̈̊͒͒̍͊̽͐̉͂̀͒̏͂̅̾̑͋͆̈́̾̃̏́̏̃̇͗͛̽̐̀̓̅̽͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅt̸̢̨̧̩͙͓̱̮̮̪͇̱̦̹̰̤͙͈̼͉̗̦̠̮̘̥̰̄͐̔̈́̈́̓̀͑̂́̍͌͆͛̎̔̀̀̀́́̚͘̕͝͝ͅľ̴̨̨̢̧̛̝̘͔̱̙̖̱͙̝̹̠̟̱̱̖͙͙̻̯̙̲̹̲̙̱̜͕̦͔͔͔͚̠̤͔̹̮͉̦̜̪̯̱̫̟̦̯̦̱͓͙͕͇̻͖̮̩̲̲̙̖̹̦̯̹̀̄̍̾͂͑̒̊́͑̓̒̓͑͛̏̓̈̈̒͑̐̓̏̉̄̋̚̚̚̕ͅͅͅy̵̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̨̡̢̛̛͙̱̗̗̱̝̣͙̥̫̣̠̰̮͔̗̘̝̜̼̗̭̮̱͓̞̤̙̣̙̬̲̼͖͇͚͓͙͙̳͓̠̩͎̟̜̫̹̠̪̤̬̥̩͎͎̫̳͚̪͍̫͇̲̳̼̼͓̮̦̬͖͙͔͖̥͇̖̩̮̲̩̺̼̳͕̳̟̭̠͙̤̭͙̻̥̼͓̰̻̣̞̯̜̪̣͙͈̼͉͍͍͔̦͓͚͍͖̎̈́̈̅̆̃̋̓̎̽͋̓̑́͂̑̅̊́̔̿̍̂͑̏̐͗̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̟̦̩̞̦̠͍̠̫̺̦̰̪̝͉͈͙̻͈̦̮̖̺̤͇̹̜͔̙̤̬̦̗̹͔̫̜̱͉̩̻͙̥͕̫̞̰̖̣̜͚̦̹̟̲̗͓̙̮͈̲̫̬͔̼̻̙͎̱̺̺̟͍͚͇͍͓̱͚̝̲̦͕̠͍̣͓͎͇̟̹̹̫̞̀͊͊̒̅́̀̀̀͆̄͐̌̑̓̀̉͛́͒́̇͛́̋͌̓̋͌̂́̈́̀͆̌̀̈́̓͒́͒̑̄͋̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̸̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̛̛̝̬̪̗̤̰͔̫̺̖͙͕̝͖̜̤̝͉̞̲̗̫̱̞̺͍̪͖͎̬͎̠̤̣͉̯̫̹̖͍̯̺͎͓̠̬̟̪̲̣͙͇̙͈͍̦̙̮̩̗͇͙̟̙̙̹̞̹̣͇̩͉͇͙̬̦̭̻̭̳̱̠̥̞̜̯̥̬̖̮̳̲̠͍͈͇̗͔͉̤̞̭͙̝̺̳̤̣̝̠̣͚͓̗̰̻̲̦͍̼͔̮̱̪̆̑̽̋̽̈́̿̄͗́̆̆̋̍͗͋̾̈́̐̓̆̃̋̀̔̏̾͗̆̋̈̂̽́̒̔̒̇̾͐̍̇̑̋͗̊̉́͑̾̉̓͌͗͛͌͂́̊͆̈́̉̀̈́̈́͆̀͆͐̄̉̑̈́̂͗͂͌̆̑̀̀̾̔̓̎̾͆̓̈̀̅̉̔̀̂̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝ĭ̸̢̡̧̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̤͖͓̘̳̣͈̪̬̻̜̹̼̠̲̞͍̯͈̠͍͖͔̬͔͖̖̣̺̹̦̗̞̝̘̩̤̗̲̼̩̯̟̹̘̤͙̝̼̰̠̥̲̺̖͍̫̥͕̣͕̖̬̤̠͎̺̮̺͎͔̜͎͍̘̱͚̳̪͉̮͉̭̘̺͔̅͆͒̀̆̾̉̈́͐̐̇̏́̊̓̓̑́̽̒̉̅̃͋̇̒̆͒̈̐̐̽̓̈́̀̂̏̈́̊̎̏͌͒͌̓̏̍̽̔̌͆̊̽̈͛͑̊̅̿͋́̾͂̿͌̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ť̴̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̪͉̻̩̥̣̺͖͕͓͖̖͇̯̮̺̝̝̜̫̥̣̤̠̪͕͉͈̰̣̬̯͇̤͇̝̰̫̬͈͇̯̗̞̱͖͉̫̫͖͎̺̠̙̩̘̤͕̘̳̣̝̱̻̲̟̝̤̭̝̰̭̤̺͇͚͚̦̤̘̜̼̪̼̯̣̻̗̪̰̜̩̟̹̤͔̑̈͒͆̆͐͗͊̆̆̇̍̿̏́̆̈͒̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͠ͅḩ̸̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͔̗̞̫̗̞̖̪̠̘͈̘̪͍̠̲̗̪͕̭͈̲̗̬̪̫̜͍̞̝̼̯͕̙̮̱̗̤̖̦̲͓̟̰̟͚̫͖̪͍͉͔͎̪̝̭̱͈̼͉̟̤͉͇̳̥̜̞̹͈̺̰͉̭̙̗̙͇̼̙͍̺̥̬͚̥̗̽̂͌͐͒͛̋̏̒̎͊̉̆͒̓̇̀̃͗͋̆̅̑̋̂̒̽͑̈͑͆̀͊̽͐̏͆͛͐̐̃̈̈́͗̈̐́͑̃̍̒͒́̓͋͒̊̚͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͙̹̺̭͚͇̞̹̠̫̣̮̲̉̈͑̈́̍̍̽̍̍̍͋͂̀̍͛͑̓̊͊̃̆̄̉̾͊͑̓̽̿̓̌͌͆͛̀̾̐́̄̆̽̀̒́͌͛̑̊̋̒͋̀̔͛͆̈͐̏̑̇̒̇̓̀̀̒̆͗͂́̇̏́̌̓͌̄͗͌̒͑̆̀̽̀̎̾̐͛̑͂́͂̄̂̆̐͑͑̈͗̆̆́̉̍̄̌̍̏̀̉̒͗͒̒̾̽̾͒͐́̄̃̍̔̅͗͐́͛̉͋̒̅̍̽̆̈́̿͋̇͂̐̔̿̓̊̆̇̽̂̓̈́͐̆͑̋͐̓̇͗̒́̈́͊̈́̋͑̽̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠t̷̛̛̛̛̟̤͙̪̥͕̜̼͉̺͕̮̰̞̰̺͈͎͛̅̌̀̆̈́͌̉̓̌̀̀̇̄̿̏̂̓̈̆̋͛̈́̔̄̓͛́̐͐̀̔̅̈́͆̽̇͒̉͌̆͆͑̐͋̆̆́́̽̄̎͌̌̔̊̏́̋̎͑̂͂̾́͋̿̓̓̈́͑̈́͌̆͛̉͋́̊̈̎͆́͂̂̓̌̾̓̃̃̄́̽̈́͌̂̓͆͐̈̒̊̌́̆́͌̑̽̾̄͋͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝h̸̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̥̰̥̖̝̜͙͚͕̤̮̹͇̘̣̣̺̥̝̤̖̠͕͈̤̜̝̬̩̭̫̹̹̖̺͉̣̙͇͍͓͔̯̬̻̺̖̣̹̮̭̞͎̫̯̬̝͚̙̯̲̫̖̜̭̳̱̖̹̻͓͍͙͉̩̙͕̖͎̰͚̺̣͇̦̦̳̝̞̺̬͚͉̮̯͕̯̠̝͔̺̺̣̻̥͍̲͈͎̗͈͉͖̤̖͚̮̟̠̙͎̼̯͕̹͇̻͓͓̣͈͔̻̦̮̥͈̤̤̞̗̦̠͖̺͇̺̘͓̱͉̠̬̹͔̝̹͖͎̲͔͉͕̘̠̼̗͌͊̆̋̓͌͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅĕ̴̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̺̙̘̝̞̣̠̫̹̱̳͔͖͈̜̭̗̳̦̱͉͎͙̖̦̟̮̭͇̙̤̜͚̜̙̱̜̝͍̞͎̯̈͆̽̊̋̑̐̊̈́͑̆̉͑̈́̃̅͊̈́̆͒̾̈́̆̐̀̑̆̀́̔̅͒͑̈́̅̌̀͛̆́̓́͂͌͑̓̊͂͐̅̃͐̿̀̀̌̍̾̊̐̊͑̄̉͊̓̅̽̑̓͂̾͆͐̑̄́͒̈͆͆͂̓́̌̈́̇̆̍̈́̌̍̅̓̌͂̈̉͌͂̄͌̅̽̿̇̿͐͆̈͑̔͆͂̅̔̈́͊̀̅͒͑́͌́̓͒̂̽̏̓́̉̽͐̐̃͂̏̑͂̑̑̈́͒̉̀́͘͘͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̵̢̧̨̧̡̧̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̗̖̪͙̰̙̰̟̗̺̣̳͇̩̺̗͔͇̺͙͚͖̤̯̝̙̫͖͎̹͍̰͈̰̱̤̲͙̲͖̦͈͚̞͔̳̣̙̪̼͕̤͓͉͇̫̗͓̼͍̪͔͔̦̞̱̤͓͇͎̘̙̲̼͚̹̠͚̥͉̹͓̮̪̮̫̟͕͉̰̟̟̬͉͔̥̖̺̰̹̻͈̗̣͚̼̥̻̭̪͖̩̲̘̼͈̭̰͚̖͇̥̙͖͉͚̽̇̊́͑̀̀̓͑̀̃̾̈̌͆̒̃̿͒̒̌̀̌̓̅͊̓͆͂̍̈́̄́̄̾͛͒̌͌͛̌͋̇̑̍̏̇͛̉̌̀́̆̍̿̔̐̇͗͑̇̉̔̌̎̓̾͐͗̈́̉̈́̍̏̉̔̀̃͐͋̒̊̃̈͋͂̏̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅṫ̵̨̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̼͙͕͓̟̭̥̖̹̖̟͎̗͎͖̗̘̹͚̣̥̹̮̟̜͔̜̪̙̻̣̮̞̰̠͈͉̗̞͙̳͎̙̳̦̹͓̺̝̦̝̠̗̫͎͓̳̠̗̙̱͔̖̹̣̩̞̖͉̘̪̏́̋̉̑̎̈́̈́͒͐̾̽́̊͊̓̊̀̆͒̔͋̒̋͒̈́̋̾̑̅͆̽̎͌̓̄̒̏̾̈͌̐̿͌̈̈́͛̀̏̈́͋̀́͌̍͂̅͛̑́̋̏͌̑̒͛̈́́͐́͑̇̑͒͒̓̐͗̎̉̇̔̓̏̐͗̓̀̐̎́̿̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅị̸̧̧̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̲̭̖̠͖̙͇̻̳̫̖͉͈̙͉̙̩̗̲̥̼͉̬̘͎͈̞̞͎̩̼͙͓̦̪̦̱̘̣͉̝̹̲͍̯͚̻̘̺̱̠̻̘̺̻͍̻̫̫͚͖̝̣͚͈̟̺̗̹̟̬͙̜͇͈̹̞͇̙͍͍͍͍̻̪̫̥̘͎̺̩̥̺̙̣̬̠͔̱͕̻̪̫͕̣͚̯̖̞̦̖͖̹͇̯͓̰̫̊̍̋̓̾͑̀̈́̽̔̓̑͑̊̈́̔̆̑́̌̀̈́́̓͒̄̈́̈́͒͑̂̉̋̌̎̍̈͊̌̑̓͑̄̍̆̄́̽̓͊̈́̅̓̑̎̒̀͗̽̂̉͋̑̀͗͊͋̑̇̏͑͊̓́̒̈́̓̓̄́͆̈́͂̊͛̅̓̏̂̅͗̀̀͐̔͒͂̐̇̓͆̋̿̒̌͛̓̈́͐̌̅͂̀̒̏͊̓̾̎̿͌̈͛̀͐̾̃͑̈̅̋̾̐̿͂͐́͐͂̉͊́̉̈́̓́̈́̉̇̽̐͆̍̆̂̓̀̃̈́͒̈́̈͋̿̈́̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅp̸̡̢̡̨̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̻̹̙̯̗͉͇͙̝̘̞̹̜̼͎͎͔̰͉͔̹̫̫͎͉̱̳̳̺̮̟̝̩̺̮̥͈̦͍̲̮͍̪͕̩̭̝͔̥͕̖͕̟̬̞̩͖̙̦̲̱̰̘̥͎͍̬̠̱̥̦͕͓̻̜̫͎͕̝͉͕̰̲̞͖̘̦̖͍̳̹͍̫̮͇͍̰̣̙͍͎̹͓̭̼̫͕̦̮͎̘̦͎̩̜̺̟͎̺̬̻͈̼̣̙̣̦̘̻͕̠̦̰̳̘̖̍̎̒͂̊̍́̉̃͑́̍̏̄̐̑̌̂͑̐͛̐̆͑̏͗͛̇̽̓̃́̅͛͂̄͗̅͆͂̾͋͐̈́̈́̈́̑̿̈̾̀͑͆̓̀̏͒̋̉͛̔͗̑͗̈́͊̈́̑̍̈́̿͐͑̒́̈́͒͂̍̋̔͆́̐̉͗̓̈́̉̇͑̈́̎͌̉͊̇͂̽̾͑̀̓͛͌͛̐̑̈́̈́͐̽̏̍̊̓̋̎͗̓̀̆́̓́̂͂̄̊͗̌̊́̀̂̆̆͑̀̓̏̐̇͑̑̉͌̆͐̄͛̏͋̀̇̓̈̽̿̏̒̓̔̇͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̨̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̺̥͚̙̰̬̝͍̫̟̜̗͙͕̤̙̼͉̮̺̩̣͙̣̫̺̙̩͚̱̳̟̥̪̲̣̥̟̞̼͔̳̫̥̩̳̥̯̯̘̺̫̱̲̝̜̻͙̤̖̘̬̳̺̠͚͓̦̹̦̪̱̪̥͍̫͇̽̉̈́̔͆̃̀͊̋̂̓̽̍͒̌̆͑̎̎̾̿̊̓̀͛͌̽̽̿͂͒̏̏̔̏̀̅̏́̓̊̈̇͋́͂͌̆̅̄̓̑̏̍̏́͋́͒̿̆̋̈́͆̉̋̈́̒͑͒̽̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̦̪̱̗̮̫̼̟̙͈̖͎̩̬̫͓̗̟̩̪̬͇̯̞̖̜̦̰͈̗̖̲̖̟̻̩͉̖̪̰̳͈̘͖̗͖͈̬͎͓͓̳̝̘͉̣̫̼͙̠͓̘̼̹͇̠͉̥̩̳̰͎͕̻̯̠̣̹͍̙̻̳̞̗͚͙̬̤̲̟̯̱̰̖̺̪͖̳̠̯̼̙͓͍͔̫̥͓̬̱̻̙̺̳̞̩̪̦͚̹̠̙͖̟̼̱͎̫̩̰̺̝͓͕̣̜̰͓̱̤͇͖̖͙̟̯̭͚̺̙̥͖͐͋̆͑́́̓̑͌̈̋͌̇́̓̓̐́̋̔̿̍̅̇́̍͊̊̑͐̌̋́͑͗̌̀͆͆̎͗̆̿̉͋͆̾̀̀̾͊́́̀͂̂̓̿͂̆̀̀̒̀̋̂̓̑͋̀́̔͋͑͐̈́̾̽̇͆̏̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅǫ̸̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̼̩̘͈͍̤̲̻͇̝̠͚͈̲̫̝͕͚̘̻̼͉͙̹̣̞̦̖̞̻̥͓͔̼̠̤͚͍̼͓̙̗̠̻̱͖̦̤̲̪̻̗̝̠͎̪͙̬͎̱̳̮̖͓̼͇̇̑̅̈́̑̿͛̈́̽̈̌̄͒̒̾̒̉̿̒͋͆̀̍̉̈́͆͂̾̒́͗͌̿̈́̅́̄́̓̀̃̀̎̔͌̈́̈́̃̏̃̈́̈͐̍̅̅̓́̋̍̿̒̇̾̅̓̀̀͂̎̓͊͗̈́̍́̇̈́̃͌̌͑̽̔̌̿͒̇̀̃̀̇́̂̐̓͐͐̈́̈́̾́͒̓͊̈́͑̏̔̇̈͑͂͑̎̑͊̋̀̔̓͑͗͐̎̈̽̔̌̇̈́̐̀̋̐́̽̾̾̐̽̽̂̈́̌̃͋̾͌̑͛̃̋̐̈́̒̊̇͆̌̐͛̅͛̌̾̂̾̄̀̓̏̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅf̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͖͉̭͋̃̉̈͐̑́͆̉̈́͛́̋͋̒̄̑̅͛̓͂͛̓̇̅̔̓̐͛̿̊̽̐̉͋̆̓̌̅̾̂̌̀̐̒̆̔̃̈̈́͐͐̾̎̾͂͌̆̏̊̽͂̐̆͋̍̉́͋̓͑͒͋̇́̇̈̃̀̈́͋̅͂͒̀̋͌̒́̑͑̊̎̋̾̓̋͋̐̑̎̂̀̊͌͆̋͆͐̄̅̈͂̅̔̈́̑̉͆́͑͌̾̒̉̽̅̋͛͋̒̄͛̍̍̅̅̾̒͗̋͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̯͚̮͔̺͉͙̺͓͉͔͕̩̗͓̭̣͚̔̋̋͌̐͆̍̉̋͛̊͋̉̔̍̋̈̈́͂͗̊̓̿̇̾̒̿́͗̈́̃̆̉͊̈́̓͆̽͒́̿̓̾̆̀͛́̒͌̈́̃͂̑͂͛̀̿̌̔͑́̒̑͋͆̊̌͊̈́͌̏͐̂̈́̂͗̆͌̒͐̽́̂̂͊̋̀̒͒̍̊̏͒̀̃̾͌̀̓̃̾̈́̐̏̅͂͛̾̀̀̔̆͌̈́̀͛̓̑͒̾̒̌͐̌̈̀͊́̇̃̉̑̊̓̄͒̂̿͑̾̏͛͌͑̈̿͒͊̀͗͌̎̄̿̐͆́̍̄͌̍̀̈́̂́̊̎̀̈́͌̈́̒̽̈́͌̒̋̈́͂̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝m̵̛̛̛͚̳͚̟̹̙͙̑̎͋̄̽͂̒̈̄̾̌͛̀́̂̄̉̄͗̌̓͆̊̿̽̄̏͌͋̇̿̆̈̑̂̓͊͂̌͑̅͗̽́͌̋̆͗͋͒̎̋̓̈́̈̈̓̒̃̿͊̒̋̈́́̎́̈́̈́̃̓͋͊̾͗̽̉̈́́̽̀͒̌̿̾́̀͋͌̄̀̍̀̈̓͌̓̉́̀̐͌̅͊͑̓͒̂̅̽̀̂͐̇͆̅́̏̈́̍̓͒͆̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠y̷̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̛̬͚͚̼̘̣͍̹͎̣̖̬̘̗̘̠̰͉̱̯̼͎̺̲̱̺̤̫̭̥̥̖̳̘̤̣̲̪͕̲̣̙̞͈͇̘̥̣͇͖̹̦̼͕̘̹͕̗͕̞̘̬̖̥̼̘̦̖̠͖̖̰͍̪̖̰͍̬̫̗̣̪̺͈̱͔͎̱̠͖͔̺͕̱̯̦͇̥̬̮͙̗̗̝͖̫̝͔̺͚̘͙̩̬̲̹̠̽̈͋̇̄́̐͛̔̄̌̾̾͗͂̀̂̀̋́͐̐͆́͐̿͒́̽̈͐͒͐̿̇̍͛̐͌͋͋̐͑͛͗̑̓̾̈̏̇̏̾̈̀͊͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̡̛̛̛̛̛͕̩͎̹̪͈̻͖̦̰͓͈̺̘̭͕̠̥͉͍̜͕̝̩̎̃͛͛̀̈́͆̅̌͊̑͑͗͗͐͋̽̉̈́̅͋̋̑̅́̓̽̊̓́͒̎̒͋̿͂̈́͛̌̆̈͑̃̒̓̈́̈́̉̓̊̏͒̓̀̽̈̉̀́̓͂̏̓̃͐̑̊̍̿̽̏̍̃́̐͒́̌̏́̇̓̃̈͑̀̉̈̐̀̈̎̍̈̂̀͗̈́͛͋̾̈́̉̉́̈́̀́̍͛̑̂̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅf̵̧̧̢̢̹̩͙̜͕͚͖͙̱̣̤̲͈̣͚͇̖̹̙͉̝̲̳͍̭̱̗̥̣̜̖̜͖̟͇͍̱̝̱̗͖̝͔̦̩̗͎̫͚̦̮̰͙̪̥͚̩̘̬̮̳̬̦̱͆͌̄̾̄̽̈͋͑̍̐͆͑͌͂͑̒̆̽͐͌̄́̑̅̓̒́̈́͒͑̆̋̈́̌͊̉̊͊̀́̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅi̵̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͙͖̮̯̝̪͚̯̲̟̱̼̦̳͔͚̖̜̪̮͎͈̫͇̤̙̳͎͙̮̩̺̪͚̤̠͚̔̋̑̎̉̊͐̽̐̈̓̒̈͆͋̀̇́̂̆̈̉͂͋͒̄̌̓͛͊͆̔͐̓̒̅̉̏͒̽͛͐̐͑͒̅͛͌̈̋͑͑̌̀̽̒̆̈́̅́͗͌̈̃̒̍̅̄̒̈́͆̆̒̿̃͒̀͂̅̊͛̋̏̈́̊̎̅̆͑̉͒̂̿̊͌̾͑̆͒̿̏̀́̐͌̋̑̂̑̉̋̀̅̍͆͋̉̽̔͋͛́̋̇̓́̋̑̓̄̈́́̏̿̂̂̀̓́͆̅̿̾̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅņ̴̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̡͍̟̲̲̰̞̠̹̠̱̪̬͉̪̗̩̗̙͎̱͍̭͙͉͉̪̦̟̫̦̬̠̖̣̲̗̬̙̥̼̱̘̳̩̜͚̩͉͚̱̱̠̯̰̩̙̲̟̭̤̯̝̪͖̜̬͔͙̣̰̠̬̗̺͈͓̠̠̝̳̭̟̯̦̞̹͙͖̗̣̱̞͉̜̥͙̻̦̯̠̪̥̹͚͈̹͓̰͖̳͚̱̺̫̺̰͎̝͚̙̠̭̪̪͉̲̝͍̲̟̱̫̜͉̥͍̰̤̰̻͍̲͓̥̬̭̗͒̃̉̅̒͛̇̀̂̄́͆͗̒͗̍̅̌́̂̒̍̾̈́̉͒̓͛̈͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̷̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͔̲̳̘̫͎͚̲̣̥̻̠̞͙̖̥̳̱̭̠̞̖̤̬̳̫͖̺̼͕̭͎̗̲̠͚̭̻̬̰̦͙̜̙̜̻̳̱̼̖̻̞̙̪̹͓͓̠̯̲̲̣͇͎͙̖͇̙̮͍̝͖̟̤̮̺̬͓͓͇̙̯̟̗̙͈͛̐̂̀̿̓́̈́̿̊̒̔̃̒̒̋̈͒͑͌̈́͊̄̀̈́́̏̇̀̌͂͑̉͒̆̿̌̐̌̓͐͐͌͒͊̊̾͆̔̈́̍̀̇́̓͒͌̒̋̓͑͛̐͗̍̄͌̀̽̀̅̅̀̉̂͐͒͑̽̽̔̀̄̋̆̉̊͗̅̾̿̑̈̓̃̃̿̋̆̎̅̈́͋̅̈́͆͌͋͗̓̑̽̋̾̏́̆̾̃̋͋͐͑̓͑̀̐́͒̿́́͗́̍̓̂̽͋̏͐̍̀̔͒̂̇̋͛̐̉̊̌́͂̈͛̆̊͆͐̏͌̐̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅḙ̸̢̢̧̛̛͓̬̦̘̤̳͎̝̮͎̬͍̜̥̝̹̦̰͉͕̏̔͑̈́͊̔̐̎̈́̈̒̐͂̔͆͂̇̌͂̄̊͌̊͋̅͐́̉͆̔͊͋̏̄̅̇̋͑̅̂̃̈́̂̔̓͋͐̈́̀̂̀͂̽̐̀͒̾̏̿̂̿͆̽̐̈́̐̾͑̓̍̂͐̃̏̃̿̊͛̿̔̓̓̂̌̒̇̈́̅̅̍̎̂̊̈́͂̐̿̑͒̊͑͊̇͂̑̀͐͗͛̏͐̆̈́͛̀̔̋̇̈́̾̌̉͗̀̀͑̏̓̍͐͑̌̆̓̑̀̂͋͗̽͒̀̿̏̋́͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠r̷̡̨̡̡̡̫̝̦͕̻̘̹̼̥̗̰͖̠̪̺̦̝͍̯̮̞͈̪̙̜̣͉̱̘̼̎̏́͆̑̂͑͗̓͂̂͛͛̌̓͛̍͗̾̐͋̇̿̉͐̄̕̚͘͜ͅͅş̵̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̻̻̞͈̗̥͙͕͓̹̬̬̣̙̱̯̲̥͇̬͙̯͕̗̰͖̖̺̜̣̯͉̼͓̖̞̪͖̟̝̥͎̤̣̻̝̪̠͖̼̫͉̮̘͖̰̣̜̤͙͍̜̞̳͙̱̠̱̝̣̩̠̻̰̖̘͇͓̻̰̫̻̣̦͙̬̱̞̻̪̳̗̟̘̥̰̱̥͇̬͙͕̦͚̲̮̺̲̘̜̫̻̯̹͎̣͚̩̺̲̝̙̲̩̘̙̤̼̣̜̳̯͉̯̤͉̩͉̥̻̗̩̲͍̜̥͎͍̟̗̬̹͖̲͕̙͇̖̺̪̥͕͍̹͈̼̭̩̬͓̣̯͕̀̓̌̄͆͊͑̓̍̊̅͛͂̓̓̊̅̈́͂̃̄͌̆̀̑̍̌͂̊͒̈́̀͆͌̅̒̈͌̒̍̀̄̑̔̆̑̒̊͌͋̓̄̈̓̐̓͗̿̋͐͂͗̆̋̌͆̍̇̑͌̃̄̅͗̃͑͗̈̿̎́́̽̓͌̃͐̈́̃́͛̃̀̔̑̉̊̌̿͋̿͌́͗̌̍̋̇̾̽͂̈́̉̽̀͗̍̇̃͊͊̀̀̎͂̏̿̏͌͑͂̐̾̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͎͔̮̪̯̬͍̩̪͉̹̼͎̬͉̹̩͕͉̙̹͖̣̮̗̲͍̝̞̻̝͔̻̞͓̳̺̝̣̯̰̩͉͎̙͎̼̤̣̺̥̹̰̪͈̮͖̻̬̞̹͓͚̞͙̞̝̣̮̳͇̺̺͎̝̞̥̬͕͓̺̲̹̲̪͕͎͔̳̭̫̜̘̗͚̗̜̯͉̜̣͉̫̫̹͚̱̱̠̠̺̺̫̥̺̞̻͇̗̤̙̜̟̜̹̦̞̹̙̜̤̞́͗̀̆͑̓̍͂̀̊̂̓̎̎̃̍̑͆̿̀̉͂͊͊́̍͂̐͒͋͗̽̏̒̀̀̎̅͑̐̋̈́́͒́̔̌͊̑̀͑̍̆͑̐̈́͗̋͑͂̈̈̎̔̿̈́̉́̎̅̒̿͗̏͂̎̑̊̑̇̉̌̈̇̇̏̀͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̛̛̯͈̱̥̞̳̠̤̞̙̻̳͔̼͙͍̺͚̖͍̲̫̭̫̺͓̹̜̥̰̩̘͖͈͚̯͇̘̖̮͍̣̮̯͓͙͙̮̗͓̖̟̫̭̣̘̤͓̱͔̦̝̬̟̭̯͖̯̳̹̠̘͕͚̻̰̫̥̙̗͚̲̲̳̱̬̟̮͇͈͓̪͓͓̱̙͕̖͉̦͖̝̩̩̯̯̩͔̠̠͕̥̲̪̤̦̟̙̞̠̟͍͓̳̹͇͙̯̬̲͉̣̖̺̟͉͈͖̘̰̹͈̤͉̩̹̙̩̥̖͓̥̦̭͈̠̙̯̘̟͓̲̹̹͓̹̞̜͎̖͕̣̮̭͕̤́̈́̀̇̑̉̎͌̀͊̈́̍͋́̓͊̂͌̈́̍̒͐̇̐͛̃́̌́̄͊̀̋͆̋̋͊͊̇͑̀̑̾͊͌̆̉̆̈̍̒́̐̐͐̏̈́͛̅̈͌̏̓̏͂̋͑̏͊̀̄̋́͋́̽͂͗̍̎̐̎̈́̕͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̢̣͔̤̭̭̥̖̗͚̥̟͉͔̭̞͓̫̟̫̞͍̘̮͈̗͓̥͎̯̤̪͔̻̥̫̟̗͙̯̪̙̣̮̮̦͙͓̮̈́̄̌͑̊̈́͒̈́̏̂̽̀̋̎̐̍̾̋͛̊̈́̽̈̃̽͗̃͋̀͌̋̄̓͌̿̓̿̾̊̾̅̀̀̆̑̇͐̀̋̉͆͂̇̂̿͊͋͌͆̊̒̂̆̄̌͒̑̌̈́̓̋̉͑̈̌͑̐͐̏̈́͐̈́̈́̊̈́̃̄̃̓͛̍̔͛̐̌͊̈́́͒̑̅̉̊̈́̓̋̀̇͒̆͑̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅḬ̷̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̗̻̟̝͕̬̝̮̣͚̯͉̼̜̳͖̩̰͚͎̜̯͙̼̘̪̹̰̣̜̮̥̝̹̜͓̮͖̦̞͇̻͎͚̝̤͖͇̖͉͚̣͈͕͈̣͎̦͓̝̩̼͍̯͔͚̭͇̜̭̤̗̫͙̻̪̹̳͇̻̥͙̣͙̰̗̺͊͆̽̑̎̒͌̃́̐̔̀̈́̇͂̌͐̌̓̄͐̋̽͊̋̈́̾͗̊̂͌̓̐̈̀̾̑̐͛̐͑̂̓̈͒͐̔͂́̈̑̓͛̒̅̍̓͐̽̃͒̈͌͆̆͊̈́͗̎̐̑̿̓͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̰̘͚̲͙̭̯̟͓͎̞͎̠̬͙͍̭̝̠͎̪̗̭̝̘̞̖̼̯̮̟͓͍͙̥͖̻͍͔̞̹͚̜̻̦͚̺̞͓͚̬̘͕̬̘͔̠̩͚͔̙̠͔̭̮̝̺̩͖͕͇̯͈̣͚͍̫̺͎̫̬̲̰̅̓͋͋̉̾̇̽̏̃͋́͗͌͌͛̔͊͊̄̾̈̑́͒̇̏̀͊͌̿͂̉́̏̈́̀̄̀̓͂̀̓̔͐̅̓͊̽̈́̑̐̐͑͗͛̍̆͛͂̂̀͊̓͂̌̍͆͐̆̑̑͆̊͌͌̅̍̑̅̇̇̀̈̄͒̑͋͐̉͛́̋͐̋͋́́̓́̽̍̎͛́͌̅͆̑̂̋͊̔̀̋̓̽͑͂̑̈́̾̀́̅͋̈̓͋̀͐̓̽́͊̈̒͊͌̍̃͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅḧ̷̛̛̛̛̛̳̰͓͔́̐̐̃́͗̈́̏̽͒̊̾̈́̌̃̏̂̄̏̑̔̃̑̋͛̈́̂́̋̒̑́̂͆̒͑̈́̿̽͒̐̇̍̎͐̈́́͒͐́͂̆͗́̎̀̎̑̀̓̃̆̍̎͑̔͆̔̑͂̅̆͒̉̊̎̀̔̐̓̇̿̑͛̾̃̍͂́̉̊̀̀̈̂̃̈́̀̾͂̓̏̅́̑̊͌͂̅̀̾͑̍̂̌͑̆̒̅̈́̀̍̋̑̒̈́̅̇̀͑̉̈́̈͐̂͐̾̀̑͆̽̅͒͗̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ą̶̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̨̼̥̦̺̮̫̺̱̼̣̲͚͓̻̰͙̱̝͖͔̪̥͔̩̰̭͍̹̻̳̳̳̫̹̠͙͓̤̥̫͕͈̟̦͎͔̟̫̘͔̘͇̳̮͕͕̻̤͎̱̤͕̮̪̼̺̞̠̲̯̯͙͍̳̲͇̜͚̘̬̻̤̙͚̥̼̜̙̖͓͈̲̜̜͇̯͖̗̞͔̟̪͖̘̺̮̭̰̹̝͓̱͖͕͙̬̫͔͔̺̰̥̲͈̰̙̰͈̗͔̫̘̪͎̝̺̜̟̰̖̦̪͔͚̮͚͎̱͚̤̰̮͙͙̃͑́́̅̏͋̒̈́̓̔̒̓̄̽̍̽̐̃͂̒͐̏̉͑̎̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅv̷̧̨̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̖͎̘̰͙̱̺̺͇̺͓̤̭̩̹̝͇̻̲̣̯̪͖͓̖̦͙͍̦͕̠̲͓͓̭̲̫̩̰̝̮̭̩̣̭̭͖͔̲̹͎̖͈̟̦̬͇̜̙͎̮̖͍̠̬͕̙̙͍͇̹͈̟̳̱͕̲̎͆̈́̅̇̆̏͗̓̑̀̀̂̀̃͂̋̈̾̋͑͆̐̔͗̓̉̄̏̊͒̽̌̃͂̽̽̀̈͆̄̒̇̍̎͑̏́̆̀̽̑͋͌̑͒̓̀̍͊̑̊̊̄́́̒́̏̇̏̀̈́̀̔̿̄͊̈́̓̑̿̏̽̑̐̏̆̇́̆́̿̏͊̈́̅͒͒̋͒͋̀̏̒́̋̄̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̵̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̗͙̜̙͉̯̯͇̯̮̪̗͍̮͎͎̩̠̼̩̳̜̥̪̪̗̦̼͖̟̙̟̠͇͚̞̺͚̯̠̫̙͖͖͉̗̻̥̹̩̮͇̭̘̼̤̙̟̥̻͙̱̙̜̒͑̈́͂̀͗̓̈́͆̑̍̃͑͐͒͒̐͌̎̂̀̇̾̓̄̋̂̄̈̉̈͆͒͋̓̍̾̇̑̊̑̍̓̑̾́̂̀̔̿̎̓̃̆͆̓̽̑͊͆̂̿̊̆́̅͆͛̐͂̍̌̎͌̈́͑͗̔̓̾̈́̽̏̽̄̅͒̊͗̑̄̀͗̓͌̊̍̈́͐̆̑̇̌̆̉̈̆̃̅͋̈̃̍͂̓̆̉͛̇̌̋͐̉̎̆̈̌͑̉̈́͛̌͆̏̍̀́́̊̈́̍̒̓͊͊̌̄͌̎̾͛̾̅͛̍̄͒̈́̈́̅̈́̾̐̽̆́̈́͛͋͑̍̆͌͋̓͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅn̶̡̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̛͎̲͔̲͓͉̺̥̦̠̮͍͍̜̼̟̟̳̫̩̠͍̪͚̟̼̖͙͓̙͔͚̩͎̯͍̖͖̰͔̮̹̼̠̻̗͍̲͖̫̦̣̝̼̹̮͎̪͉͚̠̱̣͔͍̪̤̗̥̭̦͖̩̜̭̖͖͔̼̥̟̱͓͍̦̯̫̭̥̝̘̜͍̣̩̙̬̺͖̮̳̹̟̫̼̭̜̭̲̝͖̮͕̺͕͚̲̞͖̰̯̣̦̯̳͚͚͈̰͓͎̹̭̻̥͈͖͔̻͎̪̜̥̮͈̘̺̖̠̤̳͎̰̗͔̹̖̹̬͖̤͚͎̣̬̥͚̜̪̳̭̝̘̲͙̝̤͕͍͉̠̥̎̄͗͋̏̽̈́̅̈̎͊̀̔͆̈́̊̾͆̓̊͗̍͌̿̿̄͒̃̅͋͐̈́̑́̀͒̀̆̌̾̽̾̆̃̈́͌̉̀̒̈́̈́̐́͛̓͛́́̑͗͋̄̊̎̾̒͐̉̔͂̒̅̈́̊͊́̍͑̈́̆̀͋̈̀́̈́̽͊͂̄͗́͌̈́̈́̈́͒̓͊͐͌́̐̄͛̂͐̾̊̔͊͐̈́̌̔̾͆͛͐̇̏̑̆͒̔͌̋̓͂̿̋̇̈́̐̐̇̀͆͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛͖̬̫̠̭̣͙̘͈͔͔̝͔̬̥̱̬͇̪̤̬̣̫̦̟͉̪̝͓̣͔̦̹̦͎͙̗̺̜̙͉̹͓̹̝͇̝̝̦̣̭̘͓̠̲̠̯̼͍̣͔͉̦̤͍̠̣̣̩͔̹̹͍̤̦͎̠͕̗̹̫͙̰͍̮̥͓̪̭̠͍̲̣̥̟͔̣̭͔̫͖͍̩̞͇̮̭͇̞͉̼̞̟͍̰̖̜̰̪͙̭̼͓̰̞̙̲̺͓̦͔͖̤̬͈͚͎̮͉̱̞̤̮̹̪̫̺͖̣̤̝̩͍̻̤͓̟͔̺̞̟̤̫͖̻͖͚̾̌́͂͌́̽͂̐͗̏̓̓̋͆͆̄̽̽̓̆̈̊͆̊̏̄̂̉̍̅̄̉͐̓̎̂̏̂͆͌͐̒͌̾̍̉͛͋̌̽̾͌̃̒̀́͗̆́̇͗̋̽̈͂̔̆̒̀̈́̓̈́̾͛̍̍͋̂̓͐̊̀̄͋̉͂́̈́̈̒̔͋̈́́̃́̇̑̃̃̔̽̈̓͋̓̅̐̅̃͐̍͆̐̐͋͑͋͊̐̂̂̈́͋͛̋̉̇̎̉͗̑̏̈̽̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̗̗̘̣̙͎͔̔͆̓̀̎̾͒̐͛̒͋̄̾̿̐͒͑̈̐̆̈́̃͛͛̑́̃̽̃̑̈̉̈́͊̈́̆͑̆̅̽̉̍̀͆̅̓͗̌̾̾̔͒̎̀̂́͑͑̅̀̃̇̔́̂͂̇̑͑͐̽̀̈́̓̉̽̓̍͊́̉̐̍̂̊͑̓͗̊̈́̀̊͑̈́̊̓̆̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̲̼͙͎̺͈̪̙̳̺̻̻̼̲̩͉͕̘̯̘̯̥͈̲̤̫̠͉͙̩͓̥̯̤̣̲̫̻̘̲͈͚̺͓̤̤̻̣̲̖̤̜̯̗̝͍̲͓͕̦̟̖͇̙̫̟͈̣͉̳̤̲̭̼̼͖̦̣̬̫̦͇̠̱̥̱̫̙̱̣̱̞̠͇͓͚̘̰͉̼̣͈̺̬͔̫̱̯̩͍̬̩̤̲̙̱̤̞̘͙̗͚͈̖̩̗̯̹̭̠̯͔̘̲̹̘̭̥͍͓͍̜͚̱͍̖͙̱̞̱̪̟̣̜̞̱̻͖̥̰͎̝̥̫̙͉͎̞͈͙̯̺̩̠̳͔̪́̎͆͗̂̓̌͌̈̍͒͌̈́̇͒͌͑͐̾̅̈́͗̐̋̾͌̃̈́̀̇͑̏͋͋̍̃͋̆̌̆̃͑̽̾͑̽̄̅͋̇̅̅̊̆̽̈̀̋̏̎͒́̎̀̃̄̽͒̐́̋̍̏̉͆̄́̆̒̿́́̾̐̑͗̀̋̂̄͐̒̓̀̅̑͆̈̈́͛̇́̄̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̶̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̨̡̛̙̜͔͎̩͚͔͍̞̱̮̫̩̦̠͈̠͇͖̯̗̘̻͕͔̯̦̣͇̖̫̜̜̗̠̼̹͈͎͈̜̫͇̹̲͖̘̯̗̼̤͎͈̙̭̬͇͎̼̤̞͉̞̗̜̣̦͍̠͖͇̭̣̫̪̤̠͚̼̹͍̣̙͔̫̺͍̤͓̼͕̦̲̱͚͖̥͍̘̗͖̥̜̰̘̻͈͎̝͉͙̠̲̱̲͕̭͎̲̘͚̻̰̗͎̦̳̫͔̺̜̲̖̲̫͕̺̥̞̫͙̟̠͍̭̘̻͇̬͚̰̞͉͔͙̣͍̲̳͖̺͎͙̙͚̞͍͔̺̘̪͈̤̜̪̫̣̖̳͖̼͇̅̓̇́̇͐̅̍́̃͒̋͋́͗̐́̓͘̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅé̷̡̛̛̛̲̯̱͉̗̭͓̬̅̈́̊̎̈́̄͌͆͆͛̓͗̓̆̒̈́̆̈́̌̄̇͒͗͋̂̔̐́̈̈́͊̓̂̽̅̎͛̈́͗̊̈́̑̐́̑̎̎͂̃͌̈́͒͐̓͂̀̿͐́͊̇͌̋͗̐̍̈́̎̅̽͛͗͂̏̐̈́͊̍̾͒̓̑́̓̏̿̈͊̿̈̊͂̂́̀̂̑̿̀̌̏̿͌́̈̈́͋̉̏̈͂̂̾̃̔̈́̈́̉͆͋̂̊͒̎͊̅̿͘͘̚̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ȩ̷̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̘̪͖͎̙̟͙̮̤͖̺̥̪̜̦̫͍̜̰̙̣̯̬̺͇̬͉̠̬̣̹͈͈̠͙͚̩̫͈̱͙̖̪͉̜̻̙̻̤͓̼̫̭̯͖̝̪͉͎̲̱̪͉̬͉̻̪̼̠̖̼̺͓͕̩̼̬̭̼̪̱̤̪̰̱͈̠͖̪̞̞̺̜̳̞̥͍̖̙͕̻̣̞̯̺͉̺̰̰͓̻͇̫̹̞̙̫̪̩͚̲̦̰̪̭̼̏̈̈́̽̅͛͋͋͗̑̃̈́̄̂͂̒̅̓͛̎͌̂̈̔͋̄͋͋̈́̄̈́͊̄̓̓͋͆̍̌̓̓̈́̐̿͗̎̓̏̃̑̿́̀̒͘͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅṉ̵̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̛̠̪̼̰̺̦̦̝̗͚̟̦̝̻͙̞͉̜̼͍̻̤̯̬͚̬̯͙̘̻̰̦̰͉̭̪̩̼̲͎͔̱̼̦̰̖̘͙̩̳̝̪̠̬͈̖̥̳̹͔̠̞̠͖̘͓̜̬͚̹̳̦͙͔͎̭̥͓̠̫͖̞͔͍̱̩̪͙͔̫̯͓̫̱͎̦̙̲̭͙͓͎̫̻̟̙̭̖̪̳̥̠̩͙̤̪̞̳̝͎̩̘̖̠͚̲͇͉̥̼͙̳̮̭͙̹͚͈̳̬̘̬͈͇̳͎̫̩̝̬̭̮̲̭͖̈́͗̃̂̽́̃̌̅̽̒͊̃͂̐̈́̽́̋͊̃̆͂̀̈́̈́̀̈́̈́͐̿͂̀͊̌̏̊͌̿̈́̍͋̃̂̀͑̈́͆͗͊̒͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̖̞̫̝̖͖͓͎̬̖̖̫̞̪̬̞͓̞͈̮͕͎̠̳̹̟̱̭̜̖̠̥̞̖͕͕̹̼͔̼̜͙̯̰̞̪̺̥̦͔̺͔͈̼̙̮̖̱͓̱̺̙͎̞̬͇̭͉̺̺̦̘̝̲͈̉̐̀̒̓͐̌͊͐̇̔͛̌̊̓́́̑͋́̆̋̿̏͋́̉͒̓͋͆́̐̅͛̒̋͑̀̌̒̑͌̐̇͗̿͌̽͐̑̏̈́̑̿͒͒͌̊̄͐̔́́̈́͒̈́̅̊͗͊̑͑́̃͊̓̒͌͛̈́͒̅̈̐̑̂̐͛̇̓̾̎̀̓̿̾̔͂̈́͒͂͂̍̔̈̀̿̂̎̆͒̓̀̾̈́̈̍̏̊̔̒̈́̐̈́̈́́̓́̽͆̂͂͆͌̋̾̈́̊͌̑̓̒͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝f̸̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̠͕̩̫̲̗̲̭̼̠̞̯̩̜͇͙̱͉̠̳̮̫̯̣̩̩̳͕̙̫̦̘̠͖̩̟̮̠̱̮̜̦̼͓̗͉̯̩͖͎̱̭͇̹͇̻͐̃̓̃͑͂̋̔̆̔̓͜ͅͅǫ̴̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̜͇͙͉̫̤̘͇̝̳̺̱̳̮̭͓̳̮͚͖̖̬̤͓̰̭̬͚̭͕͚̹̮̳̯̺̩̖̪͚̯̮̜̲͔̠̞̘̗̰̮̞̰̩̖̭̝͓̱͚̺͍̳̦̝̰̙̼̰͉̜̠͚̝̰̗̩͇̱̫̘̮̖̬̠̜͚̯̤̝̙̜̜̭͍̼̮̼̮̼͍̥̗̯̤̯̳̬̟͎̞̥͖̩̰̜̙̣͇͎̤̦̠̖͈͈̺͙̝̬̺̠͓̲̥̦͖̲̺̹̻̺̹̜̺͓̺̣̙͔̙̳̼̫̲̦̣̯͉̗͕͈̬̰̲̥̑͂̾͂̓̐͒̊͌̽̈́̆͒̽̐́̅̉͋̓̂͌̐͆̓̃̀͂̋͂́̋̔͌̆̎̆̉̈̊͛̃́́̊̋̈͒̔͋̿̿̈́́́͐̐̉̈́̀̉̾̆͐̎̿̔́̒̿̅̀̄̾̓͗͗̈̄̓̇̓̈́̿̓̓͌̌̂̀̃̔̂̓̉̿̀͋̈́́̄̒͌̎̎̂̀̆̒̿̂̄̍͋̈́͋͐̐̈̄̐̎͛́͌̎̉̏̈́͌̇͒̑͛͛̓̉̍̌͋̂̑͋̑̐̎̈́́͑̄̈́̇͂́͗̊̽̎̒͂̔͛͌̆̒͛̈̔̑̎̎͒́͗͌̿̄́̒͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̛̛̙͈̬̪̘͚̳̯̭̔̈́͛̌̏̀͂̿̎̍̾͛̄̆́̓̏̍̐̾̿̋̒̇̅̈́̽̓̈͂̇̂̏̾̀̆̉̾̊̐͊̎̆͒̈́͗́̉͂́̀̓̔̒̓̆̑͗̒͌̊̂͐͐̅͛͊͊̂́͌̌͋̀̄́͂͌̇́͌̈͆̌̿͑̀̉̃͋́̾̐͗̓͂̿̉̌̆̈́̒̔̒̐͂͗͛͒̂̐͋͆̈̄̈̀͂͊̓̽͆̆̌͋̈̎͑̓̈̾̀̋̀̑͋̈́͐̾̐̈̏̈̈͋͛̌̃̊͋̀̌̓̂̓̊͌͑̆͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ ̸̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨͎̟̳̤̞̼͉͍͈̯̖̹̝̜͖͍̜͙͚̙̬̮̺̞͓̰͇̬̝̤̠̞̼̥̦̫͉͔͎̩͚͖̟͉̰̼͓̣̭͇̮̫̲͈͉͈͕̞̫̘̪̮̝̖͖̻̫͈͎̪̦̱̰̰̙̣̙̖̱͖͎̤͈̙͔̹̳͈̱̋̍̍̈́̽̋̈́̂̓̂̌͛̐̈̂͗̒͌̕͜͜͝ͅͅa̸̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̦̗̗͔͎̙̻͔̮̦̻͚̤̠͈̲̪̟͓̖̫̠͚̱͔̖̠̯͉̗̟̟̼̻͉̖̪̺͖͚̠̻͖̜͚̙̹͙̖̜̙̼͉̻̙͔̪͍͎̞̥̫̣̯̙̜̩̼̻̜̩̻̼͇̘̳̻̭͇̞̤̞͕̲̯̼͚͙̹̪̜̰͉̙͚̗̤̪̦̪̲̱̫̜̬̪͍̜̤͔͎̲̹͕̥̞̬̺̼͓͎͚̘͕̰̳̗̔̀̀̄͐͗̇͑̎̃̌̂͂́̿̽̂̑̅̋́̿͗͒̆̔̃́̈̿́̀̈̐̍͌͊͂̂̏͑̈́́́͌̈́͋͑̿̎̽͑͐͒̍͗͆̽͂̐͗̿̑̆̈̇̈́̉̍̅̃̂̀̆̂̈̉̄̿͛̿̓̀́̀͑́͂̉͊͂͆̇̊͌̑̀͊̑̉̊̋́̓̔̍̔͛̑͐̂̓̽͛̈͂́̅͐̓̽͑̈́͗̊̎̈́̊̅͂̓̈́͋̇̌̂̃̇̓́́̎̃͐̇̓̂̽͐̊͋͐̆͊́̎͗̾̈́̆͗̅̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̨̢͚̺̘̠̱̖̞͔̩̞̖͍̮̹͎̰̰̳̰̜̹̘͙̙̙̝̳͕͇̰̜͙͓̮̺̙͍̟̞͕̦̬̭͍̤̪͇͙͕͎̝̱͕̳̖̰̠͙̹͎͕͚͇̤̣͇̥̤̱̩͇̺̘̪̹͔̗̪͇̘͎̤̟͈̫̱̫̳͍̩͙̙̮̜̯̠̻̣̬̪̙̺͈͈͓̻̼͚̳̬̙̮͎͓̘͖͇̬̲͍͎̠̹̟̠̥͙̹͍̹̰̗͚̲͕̻̹͈̮͉̠̦͍̞̖̻̱̠͙͉̫̜̘͎̻̟̹̲̹͙̣̺̪̱̖͉̅̂̊̍̀͊̌͌̊̎̍̋̊̄̾͋͊̋̎͆̈́̇̃͗͐̈́͊̏̀̈́̑͒̆̃͊̾̐̐́̉̔̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̷̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̝͙̦̩̣͕͕̟̪͇͉͇̣̮̙̯̗̬̯̫̗̗̱͓̗̫̘̝̺̘͉̫͔͇͙̩̩̱̗̖̱̻̺̳̖̜͖̦̝̘̰͍̭̰͍̜͓̮̙̟̜̦̦̟͇̤̖̫̗̠͕̟̞̬̺͖͚̳̬͓̖͕̤̤̘̬̱͓̙̰͖̮̞̼̬̣͓̪͚͙̲͖̖̱̯̬̳̖̣̫͖̠̗̘̘̦̳͚̘̱͚̥͚̺̼̘͍̠̦̺̭̜̜̫̖̠͍͖̲̺͙͚̯̪̞͓̥̦̱͉̮̰͓͉͎͙̞̹͔̻̼͎̟̺̳̮̄̀̅̈̾̈́̄̑͆̈̓͐͑́̍̇̈́̓̌̉̆̄̍̋̌͐̾̏̉͑͛̃̾̈̔̄́͛͌͋̀͑̓̅́͗̀͂͗̆͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅę̴̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̣͎̹̯̺͚̫͎̭̻̼̰͚͍̜̦̱͍̣͉̖̹͖̳̞̜̖̗͓̮̖̬̬̲̯̙̜͍̓̊͊͊̆̂́͊͆̈́͆͒̿̄̈́̀̓̎̒̌̔̿̋̽̌̒̈́̑̏͊͌̈́̃̂͌͒͆̏̓͊̓͋̑͌͋̇̎͐͒̉̒̓̒̈̄̿́̓̏̃́̋̄̈́̌͌̑̂̎̍̓͛̈́͊̍̃̓̑̒̔̍̓̾͋̂͛͐̆̀͐̒̽̏̋̈́͂̍̈́́͛̽͊̌̋͛͂̅̑̓̒̌̔̋̾͗̓͗̿̃̄̄͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅr̵̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̺͇̭͎̖̦̺̖͔̩̜̯̫͕̫̦̺͉͓̹̯̪̳̥̹͔̩̱̱̗̖̥̞̫̣̖̞͕̞̗̪̝͔͚̮̞͚̘̟͚͍̝̣͎͔̘͍̬͕͉̙̟̦͈͈̯̳̖̥͍̜̫̫̩͈̲̪͎͕̮̳̫̱̳̖̹̬͚̫͚̥̩̦͍̰̹̰̳̻̖̺̲͚̘͇̞̫͍̲͇̖͕̫͓͓̯͙̘̦̲͖͔̦̦͇̲̣̰̥͍̮̣̺͇͔̠͈̘̠͓̟̤̞͛̓̄́͛͂̋̉̀̽̆̔̈́̔̾̊̊͒̿̓͑̂̄̔͋͗̔͊̂̏͂̓̄͗̈̍̔̄̒̽̊͐̏̉͗̌̽̿̾̇̀͌́͒̋̇͂̌̽͑̏̈́̊̏̓̽̓̿̆͗̌́̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅy̵̨̧̨̢̡̢̛̩̘̰̥̘̥̟̖͙̜̬͖̣̣͚̪̮̖̮̗͙͔̟̪͎̣̮̬̹̣̩̭͔̠͙̰̥̭̻̟̞͓̬̞̙̠̣͙̪͖̼̮̳̱͎̫̜̮̲̺͎̩̬̠̹͍̭̹̲̤̺̟̣̗͍̫̗̭͚̝͉̦͉̣̭͇̗͍͚̥͓̬͕͆̌̃̐̀̔͒͐͂̎̂̑̏̂͋͌͗̀̌̊̓̂̋́̓͋́̈̓̏̈́͂́́̈̓̎̄̇͐͂̃̍̑͒̂͑͂́͐̔̑́̈́̆̄̄͑̿̓̿̽͆̆̌͐͛̐̍̂͆̿̌̂̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅ ̴̛̹̭̗̤̦̥̞̈́̿͌͛̑͐̈́̂́̈́̀̑̔̍̔͂̅̓̂̐͗̽̋̿͆͛̔̾̾̀͗͒͐̓̈́̈́̿̏̓̂̄͒̄̆̓̆͒́͂̑̓̽̆͗̀̀̿̈́̊͛͊̉̓͛̋̂̌͋̋̀̎͒͂̏͋̂̋̉̎̀͒͂̽̈͊̾̅̿̿́̈́͗͐͋̍̀̐̍̆͋͗͊͑̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅl̷̨̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̻̠̟̮̹͈̙̲͖̞͉̙̦̹̬̲͖͔̳̖͕̥͈̦̭͙̱̬̻̟͚͔̳̠̞̲͎̺̺̣̥̣͔̭̼̦̣̘͍̱̱̣͇̬̗͈͕̙͍̲̈̾͌̾͑̈̃͆̀͋̌̅̄̐͛͗̋͐̎̐̒̂̌̔͑͋̐̒̏͛̏̈́̽̓͌͗̊̅̆̑̾̓̏̈́̎͐̀́̋̅͋͛̾̊̒̊̃̍̓͗̑͋̔̄̓̆̀͑͆̔̈́͋̍́̇̐̿̋͌̏̽̀̿̈́̊̄͗́̎̈̎̓̓̔͑̏̏̍̋̽̀̽͌̐̌̈́͒͂̀̾̓̀̓̿̓̌̓̄̔̎̒̾̊̅̌̈́̾̂͂͆̓̅̒͛͆̃̔̍̐̌͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ǫ̸̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̥̦͉͉̬̹̤̹̠͔͈͔̪̮̠͇͖̱͓͉̪̬͓̘̟̠̝̩̘̱͖̼̤̭̝̯̯̤̯̫͇̘̟͈̗̗̗͇̘̰̜̞̰̱̩͔̗̭͈̺̰̥̘̟̤̳̘̠̰̹̮̫̺̲̝̣̞̬̼͕͚̥̪̩͙͉̺̺͇̥̦͍̣̲͎̝͉̥̼͍̫͚͙̞̯͇̝̗̙̲̠̥̝̻̤͎̺̲̣͈̰̪̥͓͈̗͔̪̻̖̰͇̻̯͖̰͓͎̠̭͍̰͙̼̞͋͒̓͂͊̒̇̔̽̽̐̇͐͒̔̍̽͒̇̓̓̿̈͗̏̽̄͛̔͋̎̑̽̿͂́͐̓͗̋̔̌̓̓̅̀̈́̃́͐̈́̆̈́͆̇̓͛̌̈̃̒̅̌̈́̅͆̉͛̓̊͌̌͆̈́̓͒̄͒̒̊̌̏̓̌͂̏̐͛͒̍̇͋̉̇̃̄̿̔̎͒́͂͊̀̀̆̓̀̂̄̅̾̊̎͋̅͒̏̓̽̆̀͊̒̽͑̍̎̉̀̈́̈́̽͋̂̀̈́̆̀̆͑̄͊̀̄̃̏̐͆̈̅̌́̓̑̋͋̊̉̄͑́̍̀̆͂̅̆͐̄̏͆͂̈́̇̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅņ̶̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̡͇̭̳̜͇͙̼̱̖̺̲̪̱̞̩̦͍̜̗̝̩̻̯̼͈͎͈̥̮͖̳̹̟̮̘͔̯̻͚̹̹͖̞̳͇̦̪̖͓̣̺̠̗͎͔̝̪̼̯̟̝̫̜̜̗̤͙̠̰͈͓̜̮̰͙̲͕̮̜̜͍̪͙̪͉̟͉̜͎͉̥̞͉̣̭̙̣̼̙͚̭̟͉̭̬̼̠̹͕̪̼̱͕̳͇͇̹̱̫̝̱̻̹̫̖͈̻̗͉̱̺̺̣̪͕͉̗̙̬̘̺̹̭̜̗̜̰̙̦̮̬͉͕͙̩̝̺̤̗̩̣̣͔̤͍͙̹̰͓̮̝͔̙̯͖̟̗͙̹̗̆̿̈̒̃͂̇̏͆́̉̆̂͊͊͗̽́͛̌̓͆̌̓̏̀̾̾̀̌͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅǵ̸̢̢̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̤̲̥̫̱̠̹̲̮͓̯̞̭̟͖͎̰̰͎̫̫̺̥͙̜̳̫͎̜̯̥̝͔̫̘͔̟̼̖͕͉̜̳̤̩̰͔̗͇͓̲͖̦̠̟̻̻̜̤̺̘̦̘̍̑͂͑̎̐̂̈́̿̀̈́̂̓̓̈́̂͆̊̀̍̋̊͊͐̀̀̊̇̾̓͊͗̓̈́̂̑͐̀̃͐̌̽̅͌͆̈̈͊͛̾̾̈́̏͒͗̅̌̂̀̓̀̇͊̽̔̀̓̌͂́͗̈́̎̋̄̐̀͂̐͊̀͌̍̔̐̓͂͆̄̉̅̈̾́̔͐͌̉̽̒̍̀͌͑̄̓̒̀̑̎͋̈́͐͑̈́̑͆̎̆̋̍̃̀̓͋̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̛̛̛̬̳̻̹̳͈̺̟̳̥͙͙̝͇̝̭͍̳̹̱̗̦̝̤͈̯̯̱͖̹̜̙̘̻͔̙̳̥͓̹̟̥̜͎̱̝̲̗̣̝̗̺͎͚͓̦̤̇̆̆̌̈̌̈́̈́̋́̋͋̅̀͛̀̈́̅̅͊̎̓̽̓̂̉̎̾̌͗̓̔̑̀̆̋̍̓̓͑̌̈͂́̀̄͒̍̂̓̾͗͋͒̉̏̀̿̂̋͆̓͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̶̡̡̨̡̢̧̛̺͓̬̖̲̮͙̩̦̭̦̹̱̣̞͈͚̣̼̩̹̹̮̻̹̟̬̞͇̮̲̱̬̟̮͈̪̲̺̣̮̫̹̫̝͇̳̪̫̙̣̘͎̔̑͛̂̋̎̈̐̌͂̾́̐̐̉͊͐̅͋̄̎͛̀̆͋͒̇̇̀̃͊̂̊͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅi̵̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͔̯͎̦̖̙̝͍͓̗̟̣̺͕̝͎̩̮̬͇̩̜̥̯̣̳̲͇͉̦̭̼̪̮̹͈̭͎̖̦̻̱̥̪̗̩͍̱̳̪̗̘̤̻̫̣̩̞̰̤͙̙̪̣̳͍̫̝̔͛̈́̓̓̐̔̋̆̂͂́̀͐̐͆̈́͌̒̋̒͆̅̉̀̄͌̾̆̈́̽̾̾̿̂̀̈́͐͛͐̄͆̌̃͋̔͂͑̍̀̅̌̍̊͋̈́̌͑̾̑́̀͐̀͒̔̀̿͐͋̈́͊̀̆̄̂̔͆̄̒̓͋͆̍̊̈́̂̿͌̆̈́̔̉̌̀̃̈́̽́̈́͐̎͒͗̓͂̎̈̽̃̾͊̓̒̃̏̉̅͋̀͂̇͋͊̿͒̿̐̄̈̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅm̶̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̨̨̳̙̗̘͔͍̼͙̫͕̼̘̪̗̰̗͓̺̟̘̖̮͖͇̳͖̫̬͍̬̘͖̰̻̤̟̣͉͇͚̦̣̱͇͙̤̖̘̫̠̣̤̖̖̪̜̺̘̖̰̭̥̪̖͙̗̞̪̙͙͈͚̫̯̘͍͙͔̦͚̺͈̬͈͓̝͍̘͉̩̪͇͚͚̮͉̬̰̮͕̮͈̠͍̮̞̈́̓̓̂͗̊̇̽̌͑͑̍̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̙͖̗͇͖̮̠̲̰̹̻͈̩͉̫̤͓͍̰̘͇͖̫͕̤͚͕̝̟͎̳̟͔̳͓̥͇͉̜̘̭̞́́̎̑̅̆̈́̀͊̅̃͗̓̽͂̐̍̇̈͐͊̄̓͗͛͐͒̔̄̈́͋́̒̀̽͌̿͑̾̎̊͆̈́̓̉͗̐͋̇̈́͒̄͊̉̏̓́̄́̓͒͑̈̍́̍̈́̑̋͛̌̄̓̈́͗̈́͂͛͌̽͑͐̈͌̉͋̄͐̓̀̈́̅̐́̔̊̑̄̽̔̆̃̓̈́̏̀̿͊̌̈̀͛͑̅̃͌̐̋͂̇̊̃͆̀̔́̐̋͊͂̊̒̅̽̂̽̍̆̐̓͑̈̒̔̀̌̈́̏̈̋̎͒̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠.̷̧̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̭͚̝͕͉̳̠̭͕̗̞̠̘̫̗̺̬͎̮̮̲̥̬͙͖͍̝̻̖̜̲͈̙̼̙̲͇̠̖͈͓͕̪̤̘̮̪̪̟͉͇͇̙̹̬̠̖͓͇͎̫̺͚̣̣̬͉̪̯̫̙̱̼̠̤͚̪̲̙̞͇̹̳͉͍̮͙̪̦̘̻͔̼̟͙͔̠̜͈̦͕̟̗͈͖̠͎̗̝̟͍̲̲̥̦̜̖̻͓̝̰̤͙̬̱̲͔̻͓̩̦̪̼̭̹̯̠̯̹̮͔̪͎̱̬̥͉̼̘̝͈͓̲̥͓̥̯͕͔̱͖͕̞͓͍͓̎͗̃̔̅̂̓́̓̑̌͊̿̌͗͒̍͒͂͆̀̐́͂͊͛̿̈́͒̈́͗͑͊̏͌̐̏̄͆̈͂̂̊͛̀̆͌̉̀̋̒̀͊̒̔͗̐̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅ"̵̧̡̡̨̛̟̲̲͕̣̖̪̖̩̠̬̹̺̪̝̖̮̮͈̞̱̻͕̬̩̩̼̩̻͉̈̋͒̒͐̊́̏̎͆̋͂͜͝  
̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛͉̯̣̥̪̙͚̗̣͕̱̦̫̲͈͚̼̩̱̦̬͚̥̼̳̰͔̞̲͚̞̲̤̰̺̘̻̮̗̳͓̪̟͎̲̝̱̬̦̞̩̩̠̮̰͍͕̼̪͔̻̻̻̭̯̲̭̺͇̞̼̲̯̦͓͓̣̲̣̯̩͓̤͚̫͙̰͖̪̈́̾̾͆̌̏́̈́͑́̐̐̑̔͂̊̐̆̀͂̄̑̀̎̍̒̾̀̃͒̆̈́́̋̾͒̍̔̿̽̾̑̿̈̑̓̂̿̈̀͒̐̀͊͒͗̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠  
̷̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̛̭̰̪͈̲͈̮̦͓͚͓͈̼͖̥̻̯̯̮͎̦̻͓͈͎̣͖̥̱̙̻̭̫̦͇̹̤͎̲̪̠͚̝͙̱̙͍͍̫̘͈͎̮̪̬̗̲̖͇̳͚̞̜̻̱̠̮͓̙͕̰̬͈̫͇̭̹̪̪͚̣̫͖̜̺̘̪̲̥̬̞̟̭̗͇̲͖̪͎̝̦̰̖̤͖͎̲̗̠͖̈̓̉́͗̀̏̄̽͊͌̌́͐̓̿̒́͋̆̅́̀̂̒̋̋͋͆̔̈̈̈́̏̓̇̍̐̄̎͒̉͂̏̒̏͒̅̀̃̆̈́́̈́́̆́̉̉̉̀̿̉̓́̑̎̎̀͆̇̀̒́͋͊́͂́̀̂̾̊̾͛̽̆̓́͊͛̈́̎͒̋̈́̃̆̍̆̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅT̷̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̝̼̩̲̩͙̫͍̝̪̟̥͍̝̤̪̙͖̭͙̜̣̦̟̞̹̥͓̥͙̙͙̳̖͎͉̼̪̩̘̻̖̲͇͍̬̥̙͉̠̭̭̞̝̣̺̦̟̟̪͈͓͍̺̬̫͕͚̤̳̹͔̩͕̤̜͔͚̯̖̻͇̮̖͉̥̖̜̟̝̽̈́͗͑̄̈́̑̀͆͊̎̆͆̔̔̑̌̈́̀̀̂̂̋͆̒́́̐͂͆́́̐̇̅̑̉̈́͗͋̌͂́̄̌̔̇͑͐̐̅̿̓̏̃͐̔̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̸̧̛̛̼̠̮̮̣͎̗̖̤͑̾̇͗̉̿͌͑̑̒̉͌̎͋̐́̈́̽̾͋̎̄̒̈́̅̓̎̀͑̂͆̾̅̈́͗͂̓̄̑͌̀̄̈́̋̄̅͂͊̆̈̇̈́̇̔̋͗̓͂͐̍̇͊͛̆͌̅̂͒̐̀̇́̈́́̔́͗̇̈́̍̇̈́̈́͆̈͋̕͘̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅį̶̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̦̤͖͖̝̙̮̟̤̮͓͔̫̥̹͕̳̩͈͓̳̥̬̫̦̝͖͚̖͉̲͍͎̥͚̲̱͙̱͇̼̟͚̜͓̻͓̭̤̟̫͔͚͔̺̜̤̺̘̣̻̞͕͖̜͙͓̤̤̥̱͈̦͚̤̼̣̝͎̜̠͈̗̥͔̜̜͇̖̬͔͇̩̜̝͙͍̟̘̜͙̟̣̐͐̊̀̒̂̑̓̎͌͐͑̌͂̈́̐͗̑͒̈̽͐́̍̌͌̉͒̓͛̋̋̎̄̈͌͂̈̏̎̋́̍͋͆͑̆̈̃̃͋̊̓̽͊̅̎̊̀̍͛̅̏̈́̓͗̔̀̑̀͆͌͂̐̎̃͗͆̈́̇̾̋̑͋͛̃̊̌̍̉̽̍̅̊͛̉̀̒̽̂̓̾̀̈́̍̈́̒̀͗̀̆̎̈̓̀̀͛̍͆̋̆͑̈́̂͛́̓̍͆̇̓̊̇͌̿̓̿͒͑̃̋̈̍̌̓̀̐̆̀̅̊́́̍̐͐̍̏͐͂̃̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅļ̵̮̤̱̭͓̹̰̜͓͓̅̓̈͂̎̂͗̈́̀̿̃̓̿͗̉͛́̏̌̌̅̉͆̽͆͒͊͂͂̈́͒̐̎̐́̿͗̉͂̓͑͂̀̒̽̑͋̍̀͒̌̆͐̔͋͂͗͂̈́͑̈́̑͑̄́̃̈̐͗̀͗̆̿͋̏͆̈́͒̉̄̀͛̇̿̅̂̆̀̓̓̆͆́̏̄͊͋̎̃̋͗͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝s̸̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̫̹̮̖͎̰̜̘̝̘̞͓̤͍̝͙̥͉̺͉̫̭̻̟͎̦̙̜͈̠̬̖̬̣̥̲͗͊̃̆͋̉͆̃̿͆̅̐̐̃͂̈́̽̆͜͜͜͜ ̵̨̧̧̨̢̧̛̗̝͉͚̣̯̼̠͈͍̣͉̹̘͕̦͍̻̮̹͈͎̦̙͖̫̩̱̤̰͕̮̳̟͎̜̳̻̪̤̱͚̖̹̲͙̼̫̺̟̺͓̜̱͈͚̭͕̲̮͕̞̻̮͚̼̟͓͍̬̱̭͈̭̱͓̺͔̣̹̦͉͓͎̙̗͍̝̪̤̪͕͍̱̣̺̻̣̤̬̜̑̂͗̈͗͛̎͑̏́͛̒͊̒̍͑̿̏̿̿̎̅̈́̄̃͒̌̈́̒̂̾̂̓̈́͂͑͒̄̊̈́̽́͆̄̄̑̉̐͒̑̾̿̓͒̇̉̌̍̍̓́̿̎̾̐̄̈́͛̎͛̅̓̈́͊̍̔́͋̏̃͐̒̅̎͗͒́̈́̒͌̉̎͆̿́̎̔̿̌̑͂̎́͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḱ̶̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̨̧̝͖͖̠̞̗̲͉͓̬̳̳̪̦̲̲̣̱̻͇̠͕̠̺͎̹̝̳̪̫̪̫̱̦͎̩̣̥͈͈̝̦͖̳͔̭̗̥̥͍̥̹͚͕͇͔͔̲̬̻͍͙͉̙̝͔͈̫͙̬͇̩̤̙̝̠̠͇̳̙̳̳͔̼̮̖͚̙͈̪̟͚̙̩̬̬̝̠͇͈͙̣͍̘̠͉̖̩̪͎̺͙̺̱̰̆͗́͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅḭ̸̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̨͕̟̣͈̱̗͉̺͍̥͔̼̗̣̞̙̜̪̲̫̰̗͕̲͔̘̠̳̝̮͙̬̦̹̫̥̲͖̤͕̼͚̝͎̦̙̯̤͇̬̻̣̼̭̘͉̠̥͓͔̥͉͍͇̻͈̹͕͚̮̺̦̲̠͉̞̜̖͙͎̦͈̮̤͈̠̙̦̜̞̫̱̝͙̗͙̠͓̘͙̖̯̠̖͖̲͎̠̩̝͇͖͇͎̱͎͈̩͕̙͇͈͚̺̼̝̠͕̤̥͕͇͕̜͚͈͙̰̘͓̪̞̭͇̝̻̦̟̗̟͔͚͎̝̼͐̅̈́̓̏͛̒͂̐̈́́̉̆̔͌̿̉̈́̂̔̅̋̔͂͂̈̅̀̍́̐̿̌̉̉́͑͛̒́̄̄̏͛̉̉̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̨̨̡̛̛̙̲͙̺̗͎̳͍̭͇̭̟͖̳̬̺̲̫͖̦̦̩͓͉̜͈̮̜̫͙̯̣̱̼̭͙̖͚̭̞̙̻̘̥̗̟̗̲̺͎̭̣̹̞̊̊̈̈́̈̂̿͂͑̓́̄̊̋̓̑̌̃̽̽̏̄́̄̇̏͊͋̀͒͛̏͊̽̄̈̐̉̂̀̉̃̀̓̍̉̏̋̋͗͆̆̇̎̈̊̋͋̔́́̃͌̋͛̆̆͋̅̄͐́̐̄͊͗̑̍̓͐͗̅̑̓͐̎̀̀̒̅͌́̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ḑ̴̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̲̱̙̖̻̯̝̗̝̼͕̤̮̮̣͖̘̟̳͕̝̪͎̦̬̼̫̖͙̻͓̠̰̬̜͔͇̟̮̱̮̝̤̙̣̰̬̘̮̩̥̰͕̩͍͔̲͕͈̼̩̰͎̦͈̭̳͎̭̝͎̩̩̪̰̹̻͍̠̙̭̰̮̘̗̪̰̤̤̬̱̯̱̯͖͓̫͔͖̱̩̼̜͓͔̦̙̼̰̣͔͉̘͙͇͔͖̦̦̜̝͇͕̖͙̣̦̯̘̺͇͖̥̙͙͉̘̜̤̻̬͕̟̖̀̔̌̏͛͋̐̀͑͗̃̅̂̒͑̐͆͛͛͛̆͌͊̆̓̾̏́̉̀̓̅̇̎̒̾̅̒͑̑̉͛̇͂̐̈́̊́̇͗̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ ̵̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̱̥̜̱̻̣̼̜͓̗̜̘͍͖̟͇̳̙̭̞̭̺̻͔̱̥̥͓̤̤͉͍͇̥̩͖̭̗̭̼̲̪̳̞̮͈͎̪͈̯͖͖̫̖͍̪͍͎̜͇̯̙̭̣̦͍̣̳̹͖̮͚̼̬̟͍̝̹̠̬̰͓͉̞͚͎̣̖͉͔̜̟̙͚͎̹̤̙̲̪̖̥͙͖͓̳̩̦̩̹̤̥͕͓̠͍͙̳͓̱̭̖̳͕̳̹͔̞͍́͂́̅̿͆̊̎́͛̈́͊̑͑̽̉̄͆͊͌̓͗̔̂̀̎͌̇̓͐̂͂̋͗̏͋͐́̀͌̄̅̔̓͒̑̽͐̎̑͂̋̒̂̋̽̿̿̏̉̈̾̑̎̏̎̈́͑̿̎̅̉̍͛̽̊͆́͛̓͒̃͑̂́̅̉̽̾̀͋̑͑͗̃̌̿̑̊̎̿̒́͌̊̎̔̏̋̍̑̅̆̔̈́̄̾͌̈́͋̔́̔̾͐͊́͆́̽̒͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̧̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛͇̭̯̟̼̠̞͍͇̰̻͙̣̲̯̻̬͎̭̥̥͔̬̤̞̪͖͈̫̣͖͉̝̜̤̦̙̯͔̺̻̙͙̣̯͚̗͎̬̖̤̮̗̝̤͔͍͉̠̰̯͍͎̺̙̙͇̯̲̩̥̭̝͔̙̫̮̘̪̪̘͕̺̯͙̬͉̝͖͉̘̱̲̤̱̮̪͓̳͙̗͓̠̬̖͔͚͈̗͉͚̪͉̫̱̻̞̦͕̺͎̬̗͍̙̹͖͎̱̯̫̮̭̜̘̦̲̣͈̥̯̪͎͚̜͈̤̪̘͓̦̮̭̯̘̲͕̮̲͔͉̙͖̟̙̀͂́̍̋̀̂͗̇̌̎̄̓̈͊͋̏͋͊̓̾̎̿̒͆̈́̔͊̅͑̿͆͐̿̾̋̃̽̓͗́̾̌̈́̾͆͒͛̂̓̊͗͌̋̆̀̅̍̓̈́͛̓͛͑͊̓͐͒̑̍̑̈̀̇̇̐̓̾͊̌̍̀͆̿̋̒͊̈́̒́́̾͊̀̿̆͂͋̑͒̍̾͛͒͊̏̈́͒̓̑̋́̐͑̇̌̊̀̈́̔̅́̅̀̃̎͆̅͋͋̅͗̔͑̈́̆̑̀̅̈́̀͐͂̽̎͋͗͒͌͛̓̏̋͂̀̓̊̉̾̾̈́̇̈́́́̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̛͙͈̭̤̠̪͚̦̟̺̗͇̥̼̳̼̼̟͕̩̻̯̦̲͇̼͉̱̣͈̹̜͎̣͙̳̩̩͕͔͓̩̫̺̥̱͎͍̺̥̦̝̱͉͉̗̼̖̦̞̣͈̥͓͉͓̩̠̘̖̻̰͎̰͕̯͔̣̣̯͍̣͎͚̼͉̘̼̪̭̫͍͍͕̲̙̰̞͖̖̣̝̪̮͚͖̤̗͕̙͓̦̮̦̘̫̲̲͇̝̖̩͎̬̺͚̪̩̙̹̞̹͖̫͙̬̲̼̩͉̝̺͉̻͖̘̞̲͕͔͕̘̥͈̝̜̖̠̝̯̱̣̝̯͇̗͉͍̎̈͗͑̅̃́̃͊̓̈́̏̃̅̎̈́̿̈́̎̀͛̃̒̂͒̒̄̋̂̅̽̓͊͐̓̉̾̑̊̈̽̀͑͛̿̿̏̏̂̈́̓͆̌̿̂͆̅̊̿̔͌̃̅̅͊͋͐̐̍̅̑̃̔̃̄̂͒̓͛̒̒̂̔̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̧̛͖͇͍̲̯̪͚̘̜͓̭̙͇̻̣͍̭̖̳̞̟̙̝̣̩̝͚͔̦̯̮̩̠̰͔̜̳̖͔̠̺̱͚̮̮̗̭̲̫̘̺̜̟̺͎͎̩̲̲̤͕̣͉̖͔̠̗̬̟͈̗͈̞̖̱͍̣̣͖̙̞̱̲̖̹̖̣̖͖͎͔̖̝̙͓̺̫̯̺̥͙̞͔̮̩̝̼͇̼̯͈̬̣̣̪̯̳̝̣̺̰̥̪̙̬̭̮̜̘̦̱̙̹̜͔͇̬̬̭̭̜̹̤̟̝͉̪̫̲̱̖̺͔̭̦̙̘̝̲̟̣̩̘͇̦̲͖͛̈́̉̀̓̅͆̾̔͗̃̏̏̊̊̅̍̀̊̔̓̍͗̆͗̌̉̈̓͊̇̔̔̀̉͊͌̐͗̃͗̾̈́̀̇́͗̽͆͌͂̋͆̇̉͌̾̋̂͑̏͗́̅̎̾͌͒̆̎̄͊͛̀́̃̾̀͊̃̐̈̆͗͆̓͐̐̇̄͂̈́̀̓̾̈́̅̆̊̇͌́̎̄̀̆̅̑̆̏̿̐̒̓̀̈̓͗͌̀̉̋̉̇̾̾̓́́͆̊̓̑̿̄̄͋́͌̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̴̡̨̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̖̙̬̜̺͙̲̩̙̗̮̲̲̠̫̪̤̜̰̞̠͎̙̘̞͖̪̰͖̬͍̟̝̫͓̖͖̝̮͈̲̩̠̹̮̲̤̪͙̤̟̟̼̞̗͙͉̝̪̘͕͚̳͇̬͚̱͕̫͉͓̳̻̲̞͖̪̦̩̪̘͎̭͓͙̻̖͎̳̖̯̮̺̱̪͖͔͙̜͇͖̮̗̖͉̯̟͔̜̭͇͖̭̬̝͎͇̮̪̼̗̭̜̹̤͈͓̰͍̩̟̦̣̣͕̞̱̖̯̭̲̝̮͇̦͊͑̽̈̓͗͑̅̄̄̉̊̿̎̎̐̉̓̂́̌͆̉̓͊̈́̉͛̂̆̈́̍̅̒̌͑̊̑̾͑̄̈́̈́̔̏́̓̓͊́͑͗̓͐̔͑́̉͌̉́̈́̂̅̅̈́͊̌͂̽̊͌̈̒̆̅͒͌̀́͐͛̀̌́́̌̂͗̃͋͗͆͛͐͂̄͗͑̌͋̔̋͛͂͋̇̌̇̀̌̂̂͊̄̂̀͊̽̾͗̔͆̒̂̈́̔͑̑́͆̾̃̓̈́̎̅̐͊̍̇̆́̀̑̓̊͆͆̓̇̋͆͊͒͑͆͆̀̎̾̉̃̋͂̑̍̆̂̄̈̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̡͔̟̼̥̪̲͍̭͈̭̘̭̖̫̻͍̗̮͈̠͕̮̯̟͇͎͇͔̳̹̭̣͎̟͚̜͖̖̤̳̺̖̬̝̲͚͍̖̰͍̘̯̳̬̦̹̦̱̯̻̠̮̳͕̟̪̠̯͍̠͖̫̭̯͕̲̫̣̭̗̘͇̟̳͉̗͎̜̪̱̪͕̬̲̣̤͇̫̮̙͙͇̲̗̝̞͔͖̪̞̟̟̥̯̥̗͓̗̻̤̟̤͓̻̤̘̫̞̲͔̮̙̖̙̲͚̭͉̯̦̪͎̭͍̣͚̫͔̺̰̤̻̥̠̤̘̜̻͉͕̥̦͓͓̰͇͔̲̺͔̜͕̜̳͂́̆͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̧̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̭̰̞̠͙̞̝̹̞̙̖̗̝̼̤̗̟̙̙̰̙̳̺̝̗͈͓͇͍͓̝͍̭̩͇̪̘͇̹̘̠̪̫̟̞̬̼͈̞͎̠͍̫̔̃̎̓͊̐̉̽̽̓̐̀͋͂͊̃̍͋̊͂͒̍͑̂͐͛͌̿̆̋̐́͗̅̀͂̈̇̑̅̎̍̓̽̇̉̅̉̃̄̾̔̇̃̂̆̇̂̑̍̈́͗̊̓͌̈́͛͛̆̍̈́͛̅̒̂̊̍̑̈́̏̐̑̈̇̽̆̂͋̈́̽̽͂͊͊͊̒͂̀̐̉͆̾̊̆̋̌̓̋͆̀̈́̒͛̏̎̀͐͛̅̑̽̍̀̇͌͂̏̓́̒̓̐͂͊͛̐́͗̽̿̏͐̔́̃̀̉̊͛̍̑́̍̈́̎̈́̅͑̋̐̓͋̈́̎͌͐͆͌̾̈́̂͋̀̐̎͋͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅŗ̴̢̛̪̟̻̖͚͇͍̥͎͔̭͙̣͇̟̣͔̮̬͚͙̜̤̤̖̯̪̥̫͌̌̉̌̂͊̏͂̀̍̔́̈̊̃̉͋͛̓̓͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͝ę̴̡̡̛͓͓̰̫̝͙̱̯͕̞̰͔͚͍͍̖̟̤̗̤̣̥̻̼̗͖̭̰̰̺̼̮̜̞͋͂͒̈̐̎̄̋̃̆͒̎̊͛̽͐̇̃̃̾͂̏̽̒̕̚͠͠͝ͅs̶̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̛̛͖̫̟̖̰̙͖͔̪̯̲͖͖̱̭͎̤̯͎̖̬̝̜͉̤̺̗͕̲͙̣̞͕̤͍͕̣̤͉̮̣̜̳̙̳͎̣͓͓͓̪͉̣̝̫̞̤͓͖͍̠̩͈̖̠̭̹͓̼͓̟̠͍͔̥̥͍͖̹͓̳̥̺̪͔̤̮̱̥̖͚̳̻̗̥̳̟͙̗̝̬̠̗͇͓͓̺̭̳͖̰͇̜̥̝̩̘͎̲̦͇̮̣̯̖̲̗̳̣̟͖̺̩̖̰̹̠̭̫̳͚̼͇͒̎̉̽͂̅́͆̿͐͑̓̈̃̔̿͋̊͛͒͋̓̓̂̋͂͊̽͑͂̓̓͗͌͋̀̃́̉̀̐̿͌́̊̇̓̎̽̋́̈͌̓̈̓̀̿͋̃̒̆̏̍̈́̌̈́̓͑̃̾̂̈́̈́̐̀̽̈͆͛̀̽̈̎̿̈͛͒͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̝̤̜͙͚͕͎͉̯̺̣̬̲̺͚̝̻̣̞̬̯̤͓̔̑̊͂̍̈̀́͛͌͌̍͗̐̇̄͐͛̏̊̉̃̓̈́̈́̊͋̍̇̃̍̓̏͘͠ą̷̨̡̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̗̦̱̰͙̥̳̝̙͚̥̟̟̗̬̼̗͖̝͉̱̝̜̞̫̙̺͎̟̳͇̻̺̭̱̻̺͈̣̖̍͛̉̈́̈́͆͌̊̔͑̍̽̊͆̾̔̀̑͛̊̍̈́̅͐̈́͛͒͂͐̎̾̽̇͗́͒̈́̾̈̀̾͆͆̈́̌̑͋͌̉̉̽̅̂̒̓̏̔̍̌͂̈́́́̒͋̃͌̈́͗̍̽̂̑͐̾͌͑̽̇̐̈́̂̂̊̀̀̈̈́̽̒̋̑̀̓̂̏̿̅͋͋͐͒̾̌̒͛͗͐̑͐̒̿͒̿́̿͐̆̓̑̉̑̃͋̒͒̊́̈́̇͛̑͗͂̾͆̀̒̅̏̏̈́́̔͊̄̏̒̐͐͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝t̸̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̰̳̻̘͍̪̹̜͙͔̖̭̱͓̬̠̗͇̘̲̻̭̭̙̭͈̗͍̳̭̪͔̣͈͕̲̪͕͉͚̰̬͎̜̫͎̤̳͈̗͔̻̞̟̩̩̩̮̟̝̩͉̙̟͔̙͕̩̙̯͓͕̺̩͖̖͙͍̻͙̪͎̠͕͕̭͇̣̳͈̹̪͔̳͙͈͖̪͔̹̞̺̲̘̳̳̤͓̲̣̮̯̦̺͈̼͎͔̪̣̭͇͚̦̤̯̺͖̺̜̠̫͖̱̱̖̼̼̼̳͎̪̻̜͔̳̩̜̥͚̽͊̄̿͆̈̆̏́͆̃͂̈͛̒̈́̃́̈́̓̀̊̎̀͗̀͆̏́͛̍̽͌͆̉͂̆͑̔̎̀̆́͗͌͂̀̍̿̌͋͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̨̹͖̩̣̰̟͉̞̻̱͎̬̙̩̟̲̯͕̭̼̟̜̪̰͙͓̭̠̼̱̬̖̩̙̮͕͈̘̤̼͔̳̲͕̙̳̲̟̮̤͕̺̬̤̩͓̦͍̰̞̱̣͙͕̙̼̙͚̝̲̝̫̜͉͉̱̮͍̠̲̭͚̰͉̭̠̲̤̦̦͖̱͈̩͔̼̖̭̝̩̲͇̩̣̭̖͚̹͙̝̖̮̱̖̠͚̻͍͇̹̩͙͔̖͚̮̱̯̳̞͔̩̼̜̭̰̝͓͔͎͈̘̟̼̘͍͉͙͖͖̠̳̈́͗͐̎̈̌̉̋̆̒̐̄́̽̿̃̈́̂̈̈͊̂̓̎̓̒̈́̃̀̐̽̒̆̍̾͌̓͌̓̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̶̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̛̫̟͍̺͚̹̬͔̠͕͚̜͇͙̭̦̳͚̝̼̱̻̯̟̩̪̥̯͓̣̦̲̤̖͓̘̜̹͎̪̹͙̖̥̹͈͇̩̪̠̖̼͎̫̼̗͕̙̲̬͕͓̬̗͙̩̗͕͔̙̟̤͖̗̰̦̙͉͙̬͓̹̹͉̭̮̭̤͖̦̦̯͕̥̫͍̗̗͕͖̲̝̹͔͉͙̠̳͔̜̻͖͓͇͈͈͕̱̫̠͖̘̙̮̼͈̜̱͍̫̭̦͓͎͕̜̝̙̣͇̭̝̗̤͈̳̜̟͙̥̬͍̩͇͙̱͈͎̩͇͎̻̰͍̙͖̲̮͚̯̩̼̩̹͙̍̾̍̇̒̈́͋̑̓̉̆̆̿̓̈́͊̿̒̅̄̓̉̉̇͌̈́̉̌͆̐̿̈́̌̌̂̅̈̋́͛͐̀̿̇́͂̈́̆̒̅̓͆̋́̍̄͑̍̋̀̑̆̆̿͋̀̒̽̈́͋̈́̎̄̌̈̾̀̀̏̒͒̀̉̔̐̎̓̑̅̽͐̍͛̑̽̀̋̊̓̽̓̓́̅̐̅̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̯̱̫̜̺̣̣̹̦̠͙̤̱͙̖̺̤͔͎͇̥͍͕̞͓̬̠̦͖̣̫̜̹̦͖̗̯͓̗̘̠̣̪͔͎̪̣̥͍̘̞̠̺͚̹͚͔͓͍͔̼̞͍̦̝͉͓̳̰̝̤͎̜͙̘͇͖̳͚̭̪͓̖̜͉̫̭͓̹̠̖͓̰͇̩̜̫̣͔̞̙̩̻̻̜̹̠̙̻̲̱͕̹̜̜͖̗̹͉͔̥͙̺̯̣̲̝̅̿̔̆͊́̄͌̑̂̔̒̑͋̓̏̉͐̿̇̑̀̓͗͊̎͐̉̓̓́̑́̓̄̈́͛̑͊̈́͐͑̑̑͌̑̏͂̈́̈́̆̊̒̄̈́̆̊́̂͌́̃̅̒́̓̓͊͗̅̄̍̋̋͂͐̈́̂́͋͆̈́͌̀̄͂̾̅͑̌̑̐̀͌͌͐̽̀͛̓̓̽͌͗͂̓̌̓̋̀̾͑̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̻͕̗͇̪̖̥̦͈̣͓̳͓̳͈̻̬̯̗̞̦̣͉͇͎̩̦͚͓̼̻̗̼͚͔̳̩̞̰͎͕̯͎̗̥̻̮̮͚̝̹̼̳̼̻̥̜̫̪͍͉̲̻̲̫͉̰̫̻̹͈̜̠͇͍̠̹͇̩̣̹͚̹͕̖̥̗̝̠̞̘̱̫̟̺̣̗̦͙̃̾̄̆̒̅͑́̓̃̂̋͑͂́̾̎̓͛̀̾̒̇̎́̔̋͛̐̾͌͂̌̄͐͂̃̆̓̔̐͆̌̾̅͂̎̔̆͌͒̓̍́͌͂̈͐̓͐̂̇̅̄͗́̏̐͑̈́͂̉͐̊̏̐̀̇̍̈̓͛̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝f̵̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̛̛͈͔͎̹͈͍̲͈̼̤̼̱̥̹͍̺͔͕̗̞͚͔̼͎̙͎͇̦̲̯̘̭̤̩̪̯̖͔̻̮̹̺̤̙̳̻̺̰͖̖̺̙̭̩̤̬̙̰͈̺̘̗̲̳͔̤̦̞̱͙͉̠̻̞̤̺̬͎͉̥̤̩͔͚̟̩̲̩͖̖͙̥̟̪̙̭͚̺̱̬̪̯̗͍̪̘̼̲̙̹͉̜͉̭͕̪̜̦̲͚̝̜̩̬̣͇̙̩̝͔͉͈̝̥͔̜͉̩̺͉̬̗̲̻̤͇͕̪̮̰͍͍͎̱͇̭̫̣͚͔̹͚̩̥͇̝̺͙̜͉̔̾̓͆͐͗͒̆͌̃͂̑͂͐̃̂̍͒̆̊̈̑͑́̓̂͒͂͆͒̓̒͗̍̔̇̽̾̀͆́̉̀͆̌̃͌̊̑̈́̈́͒̏̄́̈̆̾̈́̿̿̒̋̽̓́̃̐͑̋́̑̀̿͊͆̐̓̂́̋͑̀̑̿̄͌͑̂̍̀̈̈̒̓̂̃̋͑̂̊̀̒͂̊̈́̿̔̋̄̄̌̓̽̈́̎̆̔́͌̄̀͆̾̄̐̂͒̅͑̃̊̈́̀̈́̓̈́͋̉̓͆̀̀͒͊̈̓͗̔̈́̉̎̆͌͊̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̸̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̲͈̣̳̻̩̻̪̙̱͚̺͚̱̥͍͇̯̬̟͖̦̼̘̼̥͕̖̮̜̳̩͈͔̯͕̟̺̞͇͉̱̼̞̼͈̻̣̖͖̙̖̞͔͉̫̳̗͉͔̯̪̩̳͕̝̭̰̫̤̼̥͍̬̪͉̳̩͎̫͚͎̙̟̤̰̝̺͈̠̱̘̭̤͖̲͕̹̹͖͆́͆̆͐̌̔̀̔͊̉̈́̈̋̌͐͒̓́́̋̅̑͐̈́̾́̅̈̓͒͌̐̉̒̾͗̈́̔̐͊̔̀́́̓̐́́̆́͌̏̑͂͊̅́͂̈́͗̒̒͒͋́̌̑͆̄̂̽̓̉̾̑̈́̀̿̍́̃̏́̉̓̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅṛ̷̦̠͖̜̞͚̙̪͓͍̣͇̬̩͙̭̱̗͇̰͔̯̟͍̟̦̯͉̻̗͎̀͊̔͒̾̄̑̌̀̿͆͐̈́̈́͊̔̃̈́̇͑͑̀̐̄͗̏̓̾̿͗͗͑͊͒̏̅̿̀̔́̌̌̌̑͋̀̀̇̈́̃̆̉́̆́̀̀̋̏͑́̌̑̎̎͑͂̾̇̈̓̂̌̒̀̉̇̽̿̉̽̀̅̈̑̏̅̋̔̈́̇͛̾͆͛̈́͌̈́̆͌̋͐͗͆͆̔̓͒̃͐̉̓͆͑̅́͛̅̓̽͑̊̈͑̋͛̀̐͌͗́̋͊́̅̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̨̢̡̖̺͚̲̺̞͓̺̹̳̮̯̼̮͈͉̘͓̭͚̝͉̯̬̙̰͚̟̥̰̜̰̤̦̦̠̦̟̗̦͈̦̰͇͈̹̭͍͔͖̠̞̺̠̣̺̰̞̞̱̪͙̼͖̝͙̮̲̮̤̞̗̟̦̳͈͕͇͔̣̺̻͕̘͈̦̟̳̪̪̦̟̲̘͉̻̦̤̫͇̰̝͕̰̭̝͔̞̣͑̓̿̊̏͑̈́̇̐͊͌͗͂̓̑̂͗͗͊̌̂̿̓͒̅̆̃̽̀͒̇̈́͑̏̂́̓̌̇̾̄̒̔̉̓̾͌̒̈͋́̂̆̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̵̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͚̜̻̺̥̭̞̩̼͖̻̯̘̯̹̜͚̟͙͉̺̲̱͊̃͐̂̍͋̓̿̎͑̔̄̌̾͑͐̓̆̅͆̈́͒̾̌̊͒͐̂͐́̓̒̋̊̇̊͂̋̾̉̾̐͆̽̊̌͋̒̑̉̉̿̏̂̍̄̑̋̓̌̄̾͋̄̎͆̊͌̌̀̓̀̀̄̂̏̓̄͑͛͂͂̆̊̎̓̾̀͑̔̄̀̈́̂̅̔̍̐̂̂́̄͐͆̋̆̐͋̊͑̏̎̽͒̐̎͛͒̅̈͂̊͐̓̌̉̑͛͊̈́̊͗͑́̈́̋̆̋̎͘̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͝ ̴̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̛̭̗̬̠͔͎͓͚̼̮̖̳̰͉͔̭̥̯̦͈̦̱̹̘͚̘͚̖̮̮̖͈͈͇̰̲̬̺̦͖̜̟͍͎̝̙̯̼̯̘͚͍̖̼̜̮̞̣̞̪̺͓̦̙͉͈̺͈̲̺͎̠̲̰͕͈̭͚̮̪̼̬͉̝̹̺͉͎̺͉̳̪̤͎̖͙̺̹̭̭͇̬̯̙͓̘̭̻̼͚̤̟̞̼̫̙̼̩̝̦̥͓̝̪̦̫̤̪͙͓̠͙̥̗͈̻͉̜̺͕͎͖͖̟̼͓̪̹͕̝͚͙̏͌̑̈͛̈̋̀́́̍̅̆͒̅͛͗̀͒̓̀̆̍̈́͌̀̆̍́̉̋̓̑͑͗̃̈́͑̔̈́̍̔̌̃͌͊͋̃̍͆̽̓̌͊̐́͌͒͌̽̂͂́́̓͊̿͐͋͗̅̂̈́̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̡̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̳̪̱̺̯̹̻̝̬̳͔̝̘̮͈͕̰̟̰̳̦̯̥̲̝̤̖̭̼̣͗̽͆͒̐́̈́̍͒̇̆̊̏̈́̉̈́̌́͌̾̽͂̉̀̍̆̓͊̈̒̿͌̈́̀̿̊̿̀͆̈́́̄̍͋͛̂̄͋̇̎̃͋̋̍̄̅̀̆̒̀̌͒̓͌̌̾̏͒̀͆̇͑̌̍͊̆́͐̉̊̋̉̐̀̆͆́̔͐̐͗̀̍͗̌̃̓͆̽̾̌̀̓́͐̃͛̒̊̃͐͒̈́͊͆̋̿͂͒̆̋̄̋̈͂̓͛̆̋̉̔̍͒͋̌͂̇͐̍͊̾͌̈́̿̑̊̀͌̂̌̀̀̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅî̸̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̛͚̘̻̥͎͇̗͍͙̖͕̯̳̰̦̹̱͖̦͎̣͉̝̯̫̤͕̪͔͓̬̖̦̟̩̬̬̙̖͓̫̙̦͕͔̳͓͍͓̭̘̗̤̫̠̹̱̞̣͓̙̖̳̲̦̖̜̹̼̲̪̻̻̺͈͍̰̠̹͈̱̥͎̣̜̲̜̞̣̤̺͇̓͊́͋̏̈́͆̌̂̋̑͆̓͊̒͆̐̿̉͊͛̓̃͋͊̊̊̐̓̑̽̆̍̔̾̂͆̓͌͑̋̓̒͌̋́̏̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅņ̸̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̙̣̗̭̦̣͓͕͓̥̭͙̩̲̰͎̘̫̰̬͓̪̤͇͇̱̰̙̙͇̤̱̤̩͈̙̫̩͕̤̲͍̪͕̯̗͇̗̯͈͓̭̦̝͕̪̼̠̰̱̝̘̪̯̗̞̬̮̩̥̟͕̤̜̟̻̟̰̖͕̪͙̳̩̗̰̠̠͙͖͎̪̜͎̘͖̘̫͖̳̱̖͕͇͐̈̒́̀͂̆́̈́̏̇̊̾̇͊̀̌́͛́͛́̂͊͊͐̈́̏̔͋̎̿̎̍͋͆̽̒͒̾̑̂̑̒̓͊̎͊̆̃͑̋̉̉͌͛̀͂̄̇́̈́͒͌́̎̓̿̓̉̾̋̎̈́̾̽̇͌͌̀͂̂̈̌́̃̌̑͌̍͆̍̌͋̂̊͌̈͋̃͛̀̍̈́̂̽̌̽͊͛̀̈́̂̃̓̋̂͂̍͌̈̋͗̓́̐͋̀̀̈͒̅͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅư̶̧̡̨̧̢̡̛͍͚̝͓̗͕͚̹̠̫̯͉̣̬̻͙̹̣͈̼͍̠̥̠̖͎̤̠͙̝̮̫̬̱̹̹̭̗͉̘̮̩̗͓̦̲̻͉̩̗̔̃̈̒͐̂̓͆̾̇̄̌̑̐̑̾͌̽́̀͒͑̑̔͗̿̈͛̓̃̍̊̏̇͒͒̃́́̾̀̓͌̃̓̒̆̊͋̌̿̎͋͊̂̈́͌́̒̋̈́̀̿̍̋̀͂̀́̿̇̈́̿̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ṫ̴̡̛̛̛̥̮̲͈̻̩̦̣̼͉͎̹͎͛̋̿̀͊̓͐̔͒̀̓̊͂̈́͂̈͆͂̊̀̊̈́̑̅̈́̑̾̆̎̓̽̿͊́̒́͛͐͌̆̐̔͛̈́̂̐͋͐̈́̅̃̂̔̅͌̑̏͛̆̈͛̊̄̎͊́̌̐̈́͒̆͋̾̋̈́̉͐̒͑̇̌͋̈̓̒̑͘̕̕̚͘͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅe̴̢̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̧̡̯͈̮̜͈͓̩̠͕̙͙̠̰͔͕͓̙̹̼̬͈̗̱̲͈͚̰̰̖̦͈͉͕̗̞̦̥̬̼̼͚̭̦̹̳̬̟͇͔̼̗̝̜̮̘̩͖͕̩̯͎͕͉͓̤͎͕̘͈͕͈͓̱̮̟̥̝̮̗͈̗͎͍͍̗̭̦̬̰̬͚̹͓͍͓̫͈͖̻̤͈̖̬̮̬̪̼̬̤̹̤̭͎̳̳̬̱̜͍͎͇͍̎̊̒̔̄̀͛͊͌̇͊̿̐͂̎̄͌̉͋͐͌̈́́̐̓̕͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̢̡̧̛̖͇͓̘͈̙̟̪̻̤̲̲̤͔̣̞͍̠͓͚͍̼̦̫̙̱̗̻̼̜͚͔̼͚̪͕̪̟͇̱̖̼͈̹̼̲̯̮̲͉̝̹̗͇͙̘̪̝̜̺̫̝̩͕̫̽̓̓̀̉͒͛͛̓͌͂́̅̊͑͌͋͗̐̐͋̉͒͑̃̑̂̈̋̀͂̇͌̈́͑͑̿͌̓͛̉̈́̊̈́̉̓̄̈̿̃̍̈̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅą̷̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̛̥̩̟̗̰̱̰̤͙̜̪̞̪̰̠̠̳͎͕̪̫͕̲̲̳̞̮͇̺̤̤̘̦̣̟̤̱̣̭̫̘͇̬̭̟̥̟̥͇͓̤̑̇̿͐̓͌̌̊̇́̊̌͒̏͐̓̋͜͜ͅň̶̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̢̛̙̪̖͈̫̼͕͙̙̩̺̪̫̹̬̖̦̞̻̘̼̘̼̼̯̰̬̠̘̩̭͇̗̹̳͇͎̟̣̱̯̜͔̙̥͈͚͓̥̱̘͙̠̘͉̠̞͖̭̞̟͕̬̩̹͖̼̹̝̥̻̣̲͚̫̜̲̞̥̬̱̦̘̰̰͈͈̥̲̣̞͇̲̟̗͚̙̻̘̪͇̣̤̲̼̘̦̰̭̯͓̺̝̹̟̪̫̮͍͎̳̼̞͕͓̣̙͈̭̠͔͔̳̙̩̰̯̙͇͖̱̫̥̙̬̘̰̝̹̥̱̖̳̌̐́̉́̀͋̀͑̈̀̃͂̓͊̌̒͆̑̄̂͛͐̆̉͊̈́̉̀͂̓̎́͂̿̀̐͑̇̔̀͑̔͂̍͆̋̆́̆̋̓̊̄̿̾͊̉͑̃̃̀̆͑̄͊̓̇͆̉̿̿̎̈́̔̽͂̍͗̎̑̎̽̎̈̒̿̓͒͂̈̈̍̈̒̿́͛̌̏̎̍̇̒̀̄̊̆̏̈́̽̈̀̍̎͂̓̂̈́͗͌͂́̊̇̋̾͆̆̓̐͛̍̔̅̂͋̄͑̽́̀̆͗̓͗̎̿͌̍̏͛́̌̿̃̋́̽̊̀͐̆̐̅͆̒̒͛͌̿̒̎̓̆̓̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̵̡̨̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̘̞̭͈͓̠̦̺̭̥͖̻̬̫̩͉̼̳̻̥̺̭̩͕̺̟͔̮̥̤̫͙̮̦͙͉͔̲̠̭̼̟͍̯̝͚̙̠̳̥̳̱͉̯̻̖͖̮̪̬̖̬̠̥̲̪̱͈̲̟̝̜̮̣̗̭̣͚̬͉̲̰͍̜̗̯̻̞͚͎̦̪͔͕̣̱̞̹̭͖̽̉̾̔̊͛̽̓̄̀͛͂̓͊̏̄͂̆̄́͋̒͂̈́̒̊̎̌̈́̿̄̓̊͆̇͗̈́̌̌̽̈̽͂̐͋͑̽̓̓̋̽̇̃͆̄̒́̈́̏͋́́̈́̀̍͒̆̄̾̐͒̒̋́̀́̓͑̇͗̑̅̿̿̓͌̀͗̀̿͌̀̔́͂͆̃͑̊͊͆͊͛̄͐̅͐͂̓́͋͆̅̋̈́͑̿̔͊͌̈̌̽̍̋̈́̾͛͆̂͗̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̡̨̡̨̨̛̞͉̘̦̪̖͈͕̫̟͇̭̳̥̙̩͓̩̤̻̝͓͔̦̣̤̯̞̠͍͎̲̤̳̩̫͔̰̥͖̟̘̘̻͔͍̖̭̲̞̘̹̻̟͇͖̰̤̥̤͉͚͚̪̦̪̟̪͚̗̞͖͛̈͛̏̀͆͋̍̈́̀̅̓̌͒̌̏̃́̊́̉͂̍͂́̎̔͒̾̊̓͒̂̏̓͛͂̌͋̇͐̽̈͋̃̌̑͑̎̾̂̐̋͆̍͗͌͒́̑̋̆̔͒̋̿̈̐̐͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅi̸̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛͇͚̙̙̰̙̖̣̗͎̳͖̮̠̺͕͇̩̘̙̥͖̟̼̤̪͖̱͔̪̣̙̖̤̥̹̻̩̲̖̯̱̼̪̱͎͔̙̝̟̥̘̺̩͚̙͕̭̹̝̯̰̩̜͇̘͚̞̪̥͔̳̞̦̝̘̺̪͓͇͉̱̞̯̱̥͚̖̮̱͚̼̻̫̰̣̤͕̤̯͇̳͖͉̱͓̦̬͙̬̞͍͕̰̖̙̼̮̘̲͓͚̪͇̘̬̬̠͚̺̱̫̰͔͑̾̏̈́̂̇̓͊̀͛͗́͌̃̓̄́̒́̈́̄̆̍̾͌̍́̓́͗͊͑̓́̓͑́̆͂̊̈́̔͗̀̀̽̒͆̈́̂̌̈́̀̆̍̔͑͋̆́̐̊̐̽̍̊̐͊̈́͗͐̆̎͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠t̶̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̛͈̱̖͖͇̼͔̦̗̱̜̼̥̺̗̻̭̮̫̝̰̤̩̲̳͇̳̳̖̬̳̖͍͕̻̙̰̯̝͚͎͎̯̙̥̜̲̫̘̣̙̬̟̮̪̺̲̠͙̮̰̦̞̮͖̜̗̝̖̮̝̮̤̲̰͕͚̦̼̣̱̺͍́͑̎̄̓̾̑͆͒͗̊͐̈͂̓̑̽̏́̋̎̓̓͂̆̈́͆͒̅̑̇̽̈́͛̐̓̈́͒̌̋́͒̊͒̎̃̇̇̊͒̅͆͐̓̑̊̄̌͂̅̆͆̓̀̉̾͂̃̈́̑͐́͌̍̉̏̔̌͛̎͊͋̏́͛̽̽̓̏̑̆̎̽̊͒̍̐̓̓̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ ̶̡̧̛̛̛̛̭̬̯̠͉̝͉̭̮̖̖̥͔͍̮̖̻͖̦̺̝̗͚̩̣̣̰̞̩̳̩̤͕̺̬̺̠̱̺̥̩͓̯͕̲̻͈̝͔̤̮̺͊̈́̑̔̈́̃̅̅̀̓̽̂̏̄̃̽̉̎̎̆̔̎̑͌͐̾̆̄̽̄́̈́͋̈́́̽̓̎̓̿̊̎̅̔͐͒̐̒̏͛̈́͊̾̅̀͂͂͊̓̾̉̍̅͒͋̎̀̑̀̄͒̒̑̓̋̂̇̓͌̔͑̌́͗̔̿́́̀͗͆͋͌͊̏̾̾̈́̈́̓̏̈́̊̓̓̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅģ̸̨̧̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̤̗̣͙̦̥̱̳͍̺̫͕̻͇̣̮̦̥̻̜̥̘̯̥̟̖͈̪͎͚͍̻̰̥͙̣̯̳̳͔͇̹̬̺̯̟̯̙̝͙̩̩̥̭̝̤̹͈̺͚̗̼̮̣̥̞̘̩̳̙̼̙̙̮̠̠̦̬̝̮̻̪̪̦̒̃̒̐̏̔͋̈́̀͊͐̀͂͂̋̅̎̇̐͂̽̓̍͌̋̐̋̃̆̾̉͆̾̊͊̉̇͆̄͐̈́̋̈́̏͊́̾̿̑̓̆̔̄͒̀̏̏͗̃͐̾͋̌͆̈̅̽̓̈̽͒̇̂̏͑̆̉̂͂͆̉̈́̃̐̃̅͂̅̊̀̄̈́͌̔̂̀͑͒̅́͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅȩ̸̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̘̪̻̝̻̼̳̹̲͎̯͔̗̩͈̺͖̲̬̮͖͉͈̰̹̝̱͓͖͍̗̖͇͖̮̬͙̩̩͎̪̪̹̬̥̠͙̤̮͈͈͙͉̻͕̪̣͓͎̪̮͙̜̝̞̱͕̙̩̹̬͈̻̮̙̝̹͚͈͍̯͇̠̯̩̱̗͓̙͎̖̘͖̪͍̰̖̥̳̝̭̪̣͕͓̗̠͕̩̬̳̫̙̞̺̬͙̥̱̯͎̇̎̋̅̀̆̇̓͐̀̍̂̃͋̒͂̈́̽́͑̊͛̑̎̔͆̉̿́̅͋̉̔̽͂͒̃̈̆̊̄̓̉͆̓̃́̋̃͂̋̂̊̓̿̓͑̄͋̀̍͗̔̒͌̀̔̂̈́̃̓̿͌̍̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̼͎̮̗̘̭̳̯͙̖̻̟̩̝̞̠̻͕̤̯͓̥̤̬̭̻̝͖̖̤͙͖̺̣̖̘̬̤̫̲̲̬̞̙͕̼̭͓͔̯̱̝̜̮̫̣͙̞͚͚͚͉̖̫͍̩̳̙͕͖͖̯̞͈̘͓̤̗̥͍̪̺̯̘̥̺̣̣̮̫̼̳̱̟͇͕͈̗̺̱̟̱̳̥͇̭̦̼̭͚͓̟͉͎̫̼̦̞̭̱̠̺̰̯̖͚̭̙͈̘͉̮͖͇̞̣̯̠͓̱̲͍̏̔͂̓̌̂̈́͗̏̋͑̃͗̈́̿͒̏́̂͒̽̇̑̿́̄͐̈́́̐̌͛͊̍̽͐̏͗̈̍̎̃̎͐͆͒͗̿́̏̔̇͋̃͛̐̿̐̍̀́̾͊͒͆̎̈́̆̽̌̏́̅̊̈͊̀̀͑̿͐̄̀͐̌̀̀́̀͋͋͑͒̽̒͋̈́̎̋͆̓̄̾̌̈́͋̏̆̀̊̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅş̸̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̠͖̮̱̼͖̱̜̪̠͉̞̻̦̱̰̘̙̩̩̳̣͙̮̮̖̳͍͉̠̯̲̮̤͙͇̝̤̺̦̮̰͓̬͕̠͎̝̮̺̥̹͉̱͚͚̞̝͕̠̮̝͕̩̥̜̹͍̰̪̙̳͇͈̠̹͚͚̠̘̗̤̞͇̭͈͈̥͔͓͍͖̰̫̘̣̦̻̰͈̍͑̈́̑̅́͗̐̓̃̔͂̀̊̿̈̄̆͌̒̓͗͊̃͆́̓̑́̾̂̅̌̎͑̂͊̅͋̇͆̀́̆̆́͛̈́̌͆̑́̓̉̃̓̍͛̏͊̋́̉̊͛̑͑͐͂́̊̽͛͛̓̀͂̾͛̇̅̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̬̳̬̝͔̼͇̠̦͕̱͓͉̘͖̣̲̤͙̙̜͙͔̣̹̥̫͓̙̦̹͚̞̲̱͍̤̙̥̭͕̠͕̩̱͔̜̞̲̖̹̭̟̖̬̝̜͕̘͚̬̹̦̥͍̞̳̣̔̈́̉̋͋̓̊͐̉͋̔͗͑̌̈̏̉͒̈́͑́͂̈́͑͊̓̾̈́̀͗̓̓͊̑̆͐̇̽̇̈́͂̉̋̊̓̀̉̓̇̓̂͊͊̀̋͗͛͊͌̈́̎̀̒̿̃̇̍̏̒̃͋͐̂͛̈́̒͒͆̐̐̇͊̊̈́͑̍͒̔̅͂͌̊͊͌̍͋̈́̅̃̽̍̀̀̈́͌̈́́̿́͋̌̉̓̂̐̋̇͊̎̄̔͒̏̃̓̈́̎͆̏̈́̂͌̔̈́̑̽̇̒͊̆́̅͒̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅŵ̴̨̛̛̛̲̘͚͓̪͓̫͈̻̙̯̼͚͙̗͖̤͖͉̤̼̗̈͐͐̀͑͊̔͑̄̍̓̾̎̈͆̄͐̒́́̇̐̄͑͗́̂̈́̈͌̒͂͌͛̾͗̇̎́̄́̇̂̑̀̓̋͗̿̄̿̈́̋̏͛̔̇̆́̉͊͒͋͊̋̔͐͊͒̉̇̏̀̓͂̀̈́́̿͂͊̀̏͐͊͌̔̈́̊̈́͒̅̽͑̅̈́́̀̊͊̑̋̐͑̍͌͌̂̀͌̽̄͌̒͒̃̈́̈́̄̎͒̄̈́́̔̏͗̔̈́͑̈̃͐̒̑̎͒͆͂͂̑̑̅̊̀̀̊͆̈́̈̂̆̿̈́̍͆͌̅̆̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅḛ̸̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̢̻͙̤͚̱̥͇͇̖͈̗̱̥͍̯̭͙̮̬̹̬̭͓͎̹̗̱͎̠̪̺̥̲͉͔͖̖̣̯͙̰͎̥̺̝̱͖͎͙͕̭͎͓͔͇̪͖̝̦̰͓̞̲̺͕͔̲͈͚͈̻̲̜̻̬̣͈̞̥̖͉̳̗͙͍̤̲͚̭̪̞̯̲̳̝̞̱͓̯̻̱̦͙̗̖͔̮͙̠̦͚̯͈̱̦͈̮̥̰̝͇͔͔̫̜̹͇̺̤͍̻̰̜̺̳̖̤͖̥̯͈̫̻̟̟̮̳̯̞̖̻͉͕̹̘̫̱̙̱̰̳̟̩͈̰̯̺͎͍͙̱̹͙͕͉̟̏̅̽̈́̿̔͑̊̋̇̔̔̈̽̏̈́́̀̆́̊̋͂̔̍̑͂̓̈́̿̍̈́̽̉͑̍̑̉̓̅͆̈́̈́̎͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̮͈̦̼̯̲̳̜̱̻̰̹͔̹̫̥̜͖͎͍͍̳̝̺̩͓̬͔̪̦̘̤̭͙̟̘̜̯͙̳̯͍̟͈͓̤̲̤̲̫͚͈̹͈̪̈͂̈́͋̎̉̉̀̀͌́̄̐̋͛̔͂͗̊̔̓͆͋͗͋̓̀͗̏͗͒̄̂̀̊͐̅̔̾͑͋͐͂̓̑͒̂̿͊̏̉̽̅̿͊̉̑͛̈́̅̅̅͐̌̈́͌̈́̑̄̈́͆̓̏̀̓͒̏͛͆̇̆͋̄͒͋̋̀͊͛̀̐̐̀̈̉̾̈́̃̆͛͋̈́̆̀̈́̂̌̏̊͌̿̉̓͆̉͋̀͛̓̋̌̏͊̿̐̿̈̌͊̈́͌̐̄̈̔̏͌̉͌̄̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝r̵̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̟͓͔̮̝̫͖̙̮̩͉̦̗̺̻̪̼̝̙̮̪̝̳͎͍̣͈̤̠̹̰̩͕̞̙̣͔͔͇͙̲̞̠͕̩͕͙̪͇̝̬̣̦̭͍̥͈̖̣̘̭̘̪͈̯̯͍̺͖̝̜̮̘̥̬̠̯͉͕͉̓̐̌̑͂͛̅͆͆̔̏̐̃̿̄̉͗̎͆̑͊̅̉̆̇̑̉̈́̆̏̈́͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅͅd̶̨̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̦̭͖̟͓̥̫̫͎͚͍̦̘̘͔̗͕̰͔̖̳̪͉̠̺͍̲̮̠̙̬̭͖̹̟͙̖̬̠̘̘̩͖̘̻̜̳̥̙̺͈̩̗͈̞̜͖̲̼̭̫̬̟̭͉͕̤̻͖͉͕̗͖̗̟͕̱̤͕͎͓͐̆̎̾͑̈́͆͐̀͑̒̀͂̍̐̿́̓̽͋́̌̒̊̓̾̾̉͛͐̿̆̇̀̄͆̈̋̔̎͂̔̉̓̃͑̒͒̄̎͐͆̏̔̍͐͒̈̅́͗͑͐͑͗̇͂̈́̏̽͗͌́͐̔͌̎͗̽̈̅̓̃̄̀͆̑̇̉͐̆̑̓̓̂̌̎̀̈́̿̒͆͗̐̔̓͌̌̿̎̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ.̷̧̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̬͎̠̯̹͇͍͖̟̪̣͙̜̻̤̦͇͎̱̦̤̯͈͉̰̤̺̟͚̝̻̞̲̠̟̞̙̦͎͓̻͖̣̜̜͚̘͈̣̣͓͙͓̫͓̖̜̹̺̣̭͕͉͙͚̣̖̜̹̩͇̜͙̳͙͚̞̥̗̼̮͖̱͚̘̠̮͎̬̪̦̱̘̳͎̱̺̯̫̼̖͕̱͈̼̺͚̣̜̯̦̦̜̠͚̤̬̜̖̫̦͍͈͓̬͖̫͖̜̬̏̂̆̀̿́̈́̀̋̀͑̈̓̐̾́͋͑̈́́̑̐́́̇͋̿̈̃̅͒̅̽́̓̋͊͛̄̔̏͑̈̋̈̋̈́͆͗̓̎͒̑̎̄̀̽͂̒͒̾̈͗͆̈͛̓̅̋̈́͗͗̒̏̉͊͋͒̉̑̐̆̑̌͂͂̽̽̿̊͗̅̆̈́̍̔́́̅͋̽͌̐̅͐́́͌͆̔͛̾͂͊͂̈͌͒̃̑̊̇̅́́͒̅͋̀̃͋͒̍͒̿̃̈́̏̌̔́̈̃͋̌̌̑̾͆͋̆̂̀̐̅̊̐͗͌͌̌͊̆͂̂̈͋̐͂̆̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̡̨̱̘͖̮̜̤̳̙̣͇͕̫̜̬̱̳̺̗̮̳͇̪̻̦̤̲̞̜͖̦̣̩̙̯̥͉̜̖͖̝̤̟̙̠̗̝̗͚͉̰̭͍͖̗̟̮͔͈̗͚̹͍̱̥̖̰̱̺̖̱̙͓̯̩̖̩̣̩̫͙̫̮̬͈̝͙̺̬͉̙̹̲̘͎͙̬̪̼̩̫̥͔̲͚̺̗̜͖̯̜͎̣̘̺̣̟̦͕̦̹̯̗̳̜̱̫̫̥̥͙̭͇̱̮̬͇͍̟̠͕͇̣̘͖̭̮̜͚̺̺̰̤̜̞͎̞̜͎̣͚͇̫̙̟͍̮̗̠̤̯̙̖̹̞̖͒͊̽͌͛̽̽̊̈́͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̸̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̜̯̝͔̹̲̺͙̹̗͍͔̠̦͔̦̜̬͚̱̤̺͓͉̤͎̫̞͎̠̪͚͍̼̻̬̝̣̪̙͙̭̼͚͕͇̙̼͖̭̳̲͍̣̣̬̬̳̳̘̝̯̘͖͈̤͚̤̙͈̝̰̙̱̭̖͍̻̥͈̼̝̙̘̜̻͙̱̝̰̝͍̯͓̞̮̩̩̗̠͓͇̘͍̠̟̪̮̺͎͇̠̖̞̝͙̰̣̦̲̲͎̼̪͎̼̻̮̗͎͈͚̞̞̺͖͍̙̗͖̹̳̭̳͖̼̱̮̪͓͍̠̳̥͕͔͓̟̤̖͍̙̤̘̺̼̦̩̳͖̲͈̟̠̮͉̞͗̂̓́̀̾̒̋̄̑͂̉̀̅̂͌̔̔̎̀̔̈́̓̃̆̔͌͊͐̊̑̓͂͂̂̄̿̄̉́̾̑͂̉̊̽̐́̓̄̌̔͛̇̈́́͐͐̑̎͗͗̔̆̈͗͆̇́͛̏͗͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̝̞̝͕͈̬͕͔̠̲͕̜̱̳̖̰͓͖̻̞̠̞͔̰̤͙̥̝̯̟͔͈̹͍͇̹̖̬͕̱̪̼̮̫͔͈̮̟͖̦̪̝͉͕̘̠̪̮̯̞̬̞͙̙̻͍̦̫͖̞̳͇̻͙̳̟̙̜̝̻̰̣͎̤̟͕̮̩̯̼̞̥͎̗̜̺̠̥͕͈͖̲̝̱̼̩̦͓̫̗̪̩̱̣̰̙̮̟͚̙̬̥̜̠͔̥͇̪̪̮͓̘̫̂̀̉̄̆́͑̌̿͐͌͒̍̋́͆̆̆̔̐͊́̔͑̃̃̍͊͂̋͐̋͗̅̔̓̈͊͛͒̈̄̉̏̎̈̍́̅̃̏͛̇̔̈̐̎̓̍͆̏̂̑̌̆͗͂̈́̎̇͗̈́̐͛̽̆́̈̈́̂͑̊͑͆̀͊͊͐́̽̈́͂̈́̾̅̉̿͑̆̋̈̿̈́́̒̍͊̽̆̇͒͗̒͐̍͋̉̓̾͋͛͊̉̂̀̀͛̎̅̐̿͑̒̉̓͒̐̈́̎̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̨̳̟̞̘̖̙͓̰̼̖̗͔̠̘̟͕̯͔͙̙̥͍͎͖͉̲͉̙̭͇͎̬͖͛̅̄͂̽̐̓̈́̉͆̾̄̐͐̍̔̆̈́̀̌̇̿͐͋̏͜͜ͅh̷̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̛͉̝̖̝̤̯͚̬̮̠̙͍̙̟̙͕̥͕̲̼̲̫̠̪͈̻̣͙̻͉̘̬͎̲͈͓̭̳͚̖̩̲̮̟̯͍̳̯̥̣̗̯̖̞̥͇͕͙̘͚̤̭̩̖̬̭̙͙̠̠̟̹͍̝̭̼͔̱̭̬̩̣̥̙̤̜̱͕̖̤̝̮̭͚̼̹̼̣͓̐͊̂̓̅̋͌̓́̐̔͆̅͒̏̆̅͋̃̑͛͂̆̈̑̋̑̌̄́͛̆́̎͆͆̏̆͊͑͌̈͒̾̉̀͑̐͒̄̋͑̏̓̈́͑͊̾̇̊̊̎̓͂̂͂̓͗̏̓̎̅̏̑̈́͒͆̇͑͊̆͊̊̄̈́̈́͊́̅͛́̎̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̷̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̛̛̩̹̬̦̯̝͚̺͙̫̫̺̳̫̗̦̥̻͙̱̺͈̘̭̣̘̭͍̬̘̗͈̯̣̟͉̯͚̩̞̻̦͈̬̥̲͙͚̭͖̦͉̯̗̭͉̩̠͕̩̼͎̠̤͎̣͕̹̲̦͇̖̹̻͙̳͉͇̭̠̙̥̲͔̣̺̖͈͇͕̭̺̟̫̪̫̥͇͙͉͇̻͚̰̲̱̭̞̹̫͎̙͉͙̖͍̞̲̠̞̖͓̟̫͉̻͍̳͇̜̠̫͓̩̞̖̦͈̜͔̝̹̗̝̪̮̩̟͉̳̿̀͒͌̎̈͂̏̎̀̉̓͒̀̋̀̈́̒̔̊̌͆́̾̾̿͛̋͛̿͋͌̍̀̔͒͛͛̎̏͒͑̃̒̆̌̎̾̔̎̊̓́̐̆̅̆͐͐̇͑͗͂̈͒̑͊͐͛̔̄̊̽͒͊̿͊̑̂͒̅͌͒̾̄̉̿̽͋̿̎̾̑̈͛̉̀͆̓̆͆̏̅͋̒͒͌͛̍̏̄̇̌̈͑̈́̇͗͂̀͋͑͌͒̋̔̈̍̄̌̅̆̀̎̀̊̿̇̑͋̾͌̇͐̓͋̏̈͐̏̉́̆̓͊̏̅̈́́̆̇̍̏̃̀̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṇ̸̡̨̨̢̡̠̥̜̭̟̗͓̤͚̹̥̹̭͙͚̤̹̫̮̖̣͉̲̭̫̺̪̠͈̠͔̝̰̟̝̱̦̩͎̠̼̥̠͍̦͎̹̬̙͎̤̦̻̻̭̠͎̳̼̭̠̻͔̯̯͖̞͕̰̹̙̺͎̯̳̬͎͉̻̺̲̤̞̱̮̟̘̯̗̗̲̰̮͈͇̼̟̮̟̘̈̎̆̈́͋͌́͑͋̈́͐̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅķ̷̨̧̨͈̹̯̰͙̼͎̹͎̠̘̝̭͕̤͕͎̺̺̞̖̰̭̟̬̙̗̟̝͉̗̩͚̠̲͇̰̜͍̟͙̞̺̖̻̣̜̠̰͕͖̠͕̘̪͋̋̅̈̇̈̓̈́̎͆̃̐̈́̿̀͑̿̄̆̈̃͊͛̑̽͆͐͒͛͗̍̃̏̍̏̐͂̆͑̃̀̑̔́̓͊͊̌̓̃͋́͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̭̗̤̭̱͔̮̳̫̤̰̙̦̦̬̱̝͍͙̖̜͎̤̳̼͌̂͋̀̈́̓́͗͋͛̚͝ą̴̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛͙̯̲̻͇͙̯̹̤̦͕̠͈̙͙̝͈̰͈͍̖̹̗͈̜̫͓̮̻̠̫͕͇̰̜̦͓͍̫͈͎̦̺̮̞̦̮͕͕̹̦̘̤͔͍̤̗̺͉̼̟̭̙̝̲̮̠̘̲͓͔̹͕͙͈̞̰͓̲̪̣̤̖̦̮̓͊͑̉̄̋̄̆͂̂͆̓̄͂͒̔͐̿̇̑́͆̍͗̑̽̾̈́̏̆̎̓̃̈́̒̄̒̊̄̂̂̈́̇́̐̀̽̄̋́͐̐͛͛͗̊̔̈́͂̑̊͐͌͒̓̈́͗̀̀͒̇̉́̂̐͛̇̉̾̈̋̂͐̏̔̈́̍̅͆̔̍̒̿͂̈͗̽̇͐̉̓̎̒̑͂̎̾̀̀̌̋̓̿́̔͑̂̿͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̩̭͈͕͎͎͕͚̯̖̖̬̭̲̪̭̣͇͎͉͚͇̣͔̺͎͔̭̟̟̥̬̐͌̌̈́̀͗̐̂̋͊̇͒̇̔̽̉̐̎̈͛̓͑̋͑́̈́̑͌̈́̔̓͂̒͐́́̇̀̋̇͆̃̔̀̒̅̔̈́͐̐̿̌̐̾̎͋̌͌̓̈́̎́͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝ǫ̵̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̭͓͕̟̺̺̟̤̩͙͔̠̠̗̣̠̙͈̯͔̯̮̼̺̣̹̟̮̞̺̱̭̭͔̳̯͙͎̳̞͙͖̬̟̰͖̟̭̙̟̖̙͉͇̯͇̳̦̫̝̯̯̺̼̩͚͇̥̤͓̩̬̰͇̞͕͙͎̬̯͚͔͚͉̗̥̯͚̹͎̭̙̲̗̪̠̳̩̫̝̰̹̣̥̖̲͙̖̦͈̺̳͓̥͖̳͉̞̳̯͕̯̖̹̭̰̰̪̪͔̮̹̖̮̺̦͖̙͕̲̩͈͉̟̣̹͇̥̲̣͕̘͛̀̈́̂̈́̓̅̾̎̎̒̆̉̂̋̿͗͌̉̀̇̿̂̏̐͂͑̃̐̋̂͛̈́̍̿̈́̊̒̇͆̓̾͑̒̈́̀͂͆̏͌̋̍̒̽͒͐̊͒͋͆̐͂̑̏̆̈́̍̈́͐̀͒̒̋̉̓̿̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅử̴̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̗̞͉̬͍̯̙͎̗̳̜͎̹̻̟̫͈̼̳̘̯̻͎̱͈͔̱̘̘͙͉̪̪̝̣̪͔͙͇͍̲̥̗̦̣̪̠̹̯̦͙̱̩̞̭͓̫̻͖̠̙̘̞̜̲͇̗̜̱̫̤̮̤̞̫̻̹̜̰̜͇͚̤̭̬̞̬̘̖͎͙̦̼̩̻͕̗̮̭̠̭͚͋̿̀̀̐̓͒̇̿́̑̍̓̊̈̇̍͑͑͗̈́̏́̆͊̉̀̈́̍̇̔̌͋̇̿͆̀̅̉̋̾̓̀́͋͆̽͋̎͌̓̄̈́̆̈̋̌̌͊̊̏̈́͑̀̃͛̌͑́͂̍̊͛͗̑̃͐̊̋̏̂̒̈́͂̐̊̈́́̈́͒̔́̎͋͑͆̍̂̀͋́͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̛̛͙̤̣͙͈̜̰̮̝͕̰͓̳̤̜̱̞̰͎̹͕̗͉̳̻̗͖̳̩͙̹͕͖͔̱̝̯̹̪̹̼̤̻͕̼̖͎̹̟̻̺͙͍̙̻̩̝͖̜̘̗̹̰̲̱̳͚͇͈̼̘̲̞̤̙͓̯̼̥̯͇̺̩̠̞̭̹̦̥̱̩̘̯̬̳̗͍̹̹͈̰͖͈̟̠͖̦͙̗̞͈̣̼̘̜̞͙̞̖̭̠̪̳͔̺̠͈̲̫̜̩͍̗͙̖͈͈̘͙̳͈͓͕͔̲̱̯̭̮͕̫̺̤̺̦̜̗̰̳͍͔̥̼̤͈͈̊̆̐͐͛̌̀̌́̃̔͑̏͂̾̾̉̀̔̔̀̏̓͋̈́͗̂͒͋͐͊̽̈́̆͋̏̐̏͋̿̑̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̛̬̤̪̲̬͇̝̼͈͉̣̼̜̜̥̥̫̜̲̺͈̲̺̪̲̥͍̟̠͇̪͔͎̺͙̹̫͍͇̣̼̥͕̼̗̤̗̘̜͎̲̞̯̜̣͕̻̯̱̫̮̰͈̙̝͇͔̤̳͎͓͖͚̥̦̯͎̣͍͍̤̹͕̠͚͕̗̳̜̣̞̻̙̫̙̰̗̩͔̮̞̪͔͚̬͍͙̗͎͈̙̰̭̮͕̥͇̺͙̙͓̺̮̝̱̞͎̻̫̼̮̱̥̯͍̭̻̞̲̩̪͕̮͍͇̘̻͇̫̙̯̦̜͙̣̯̠̫̲̹̟̐̾̄͜͜͜͜͜ͅţ̷̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̩͕͓̝̹̟̙̥͓̥̫̫͈͇̺̟͓̰͓̥͙͍̻͙̼̞̝͕̗͇̜̰̭͈̩̞̣̫͍͇̩̪̜̭͇̞͈͉̮̹̫̻͍̬̥̻̙͉̺̟̞͈͚͈̩͖̩̙͚͎̙͍͔͙̤͇̩̰͈̟͚̻̬͕̲̼̝̖̝͔̺̭͖͕̖͖̯̣̜̩͚̤͔͎͚͓̠͉̼̗̳̼̭̳̹͍̣̥̫̯̮̮̗̜͖̜̻̳̖͐̐͑͛͌̀̉̃̇̃̍̉̔̌̆̔̊̔̂͑̃̂̋̓͌͛̈̓̓̔̋́͊̈́̎̈̓͐̈́́̂̐̒̄̀̀̇̎͌̊͗͆̌̔̿̋͒̃̾̇͑̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅḫ̶̡̧̛͇̰͕͇̟̥̤̬͉͇͖͖͎̍̀̓̔̐̏̋̊̀͌̇̉͂̈́̽̈́͂́͂̑̐̄́̾̏͛̈́̏̎̍͛̐̅̏̐̄̇̏̃̒̌͋͋̉̓͐̃̎̇͋̕͜͝͝ͅe̵̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̫̙͖̯̣̳̮͎͓̲̱̟͇͔̗̙̬͙̬̬̺̳͍̜͉͖̱͓̣̭̘̙̜͓͚̻̣̻̜̪̩̘̺͈̮̺̤̪̮͉̦̜̠̙̮͍̪̺͔̪̗̙̭̭̥̖̹̩̥͙̺͉̤̘̹̭͚͉͕̦͙͇̹͙̥̟̳̭͓͚͔͍̫̗͕̥͎̘͔̳̪̪̥͖̼̺͈̥̦̠̗̲̮̞̩̗̪̯̥̥̤̦̺̹̯̔̇̒͗̋̋̒͜ͅ ̸̢̧̨̛̛̱̰̲̭̪͍͕̯̜̪̯̻̤͚̗̱̞̜̮͍̹̩̳̼̠̳̜͙̮̹̪̘͉̖̳̀͗͐̆͂̈́̉̒̍̌͐̂́͑͊͑͑̓̆̎̈́͑́͌͒͒̏̋̌͒̉̏̊̏͆͒̀̈͋̅̉́̇̋͊̄̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝m̸̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̱͉̪͍͚̙̫̘̮͖̜̲͖̺͚̙̙̝̟̘̗̮͓̦͍͍̹͉̖̪̞̩͔̬͎̤̠̪̜̞̰̜̥͔̳̪͚̱̯̖͎̥͉͇͉͕̲̣̳̞̝̪̯̬͎̬̳̺̗͓͚͖̰̦̬͓͓͉̥̘̰͓̰͓̹̝̟̰̟̭͕͕̞͓̳̹̲̫̘̖͍̩̝̝̼̠͙͔̬͇̜̻̻̯̭̞̖͊̅́̍̅̀͂͐̍̿̉͊̃͐͗̓͋͊́̋̇̌͆̎̓̎̃̅͛͋̒̋̔̀̓̓͊͌̄̈̓͗͑͋̂̏̌͆̓͗̇̉̄̍̅͊̒̓͆̐̈́̉̉͗̅̀̾̉̒͊͌̔͒͌̄̈́͑̿͑̐́̒̔̀̍̄͑͐̆͑̾̿̾͆̇̀̈́̐̎̈́͒͆̓́͒͗̀̾͂͒̊̒͑̓̊̉̿̿̒͛̌̒͒͌̈́̈͛́̂̎̈́͑̈́̍͒͌́̍̇̃́͌̾́͊͋̎̈͊̌̓̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅư̷̧̢̨̧̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͙̻͖͉̩̼̗͖̘̭͉͎̳̗͎̹̪̬̯̫̯̬͙͉̮̦̠̖̜͙͙̣̹̗͎̣̰̜̬̫͓̬̬͖̙̣̱͕̞̬͎̲̲̻̟̪͇̖̤̣̗̝̟̦̲̟̦̞̱̭͙̲͚̻̫̭̙̹͉̰͉̤̗̟̘̱̓̓̒̀̌̍̊̎̊͆̒͒̀̾̀̀͐͛̋͊͛̇̍͒̃͑̐͗͌̆̅͌͌͌͑̓́͐͐̊̈́̏̐̋̊̍͛̆̍́̇͗͒̇̀̾̇̓̉̽͛̅̋͆̑̀̍͊̂̾̈́̌̑͌͛͂̒͐͂̍̓̔̂̓̄̍͋͆́͋͒́͂̑̊̓̉̂́̈̆̃͆̑́̋̊̏̑̊͊̓̿͆̓́̈́̽̿̏̇̉̋̑̀͌̎̆́̑͆̈̈́̈͊͐̾͑̂̈́̀̐̉͋̀̃̑̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̴̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛͇͉̣̣̬͙̪͎̞̜͇͙̯̦̬̝͕̩̤̻̞̟̻̦̩̫̻͓̯̘͔̞͖̯̩̞͚̦͕͍͔̫͈̭̠̫̜̪͉̪̖̥̬̮̪͙͔̦̱̰̲̦̯̜͓͍̻͓̘̳͇̫̣͕̰̬͈̞͕͇͉̤̩͎̲͇̘̟͍̮̺̯̹̼̰̘̣͈͕͍̭̯̥̳̟̘̻̹̗̖̥̩̟̞̘̣͇̪͚͔̥̠̯̦͈̮̺̰̺̝̺̗͉͇͔͚̦̭̯̟̩̣͆͋̈́̃̈́̈́̋̈́̀̉́͆̌́́̎̄̾̈́̂̊̔͑̑͐̀͌̋̌͊̈́̿̔̓͑̐̈̑̔̐͛̔̈́̎̋̋̑͊̇̌͗͌͊̓̎̅̒͊͗̄͋̈͒̑̈́̏̈̃̐̍̃̀̒̓̅̋̓́́̈́̄̔̿̎͐̈́͂̊͋̎̈́̇͗̌̎̓̇̇͐͑̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅc̸̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̧̢̛̟̬̭̼̺͕͙̭̼͖̭̹̻̜͓̤̬̟̝̜͍̯̠͈̜̱͕̞̯̳̰̣̥͎̫̯̼͓̩̪͉̰͉̺͚͚̤̞̮̻̖͈͉̟̺̙̱̹̦͖̼̥̤̹̦̩̱̜͇̥̮͇̟̯͇͕͚͚̼͇̟͔͈̰̞͈͇̘͇̫̪̱̯̝͓͔̮̬͈̗̜̹̦̭̮̤̯̻̖̩͕̯̜̦̤͚̥͖͈̞̹̱̻̹̫̦̘̤͈̥̩̮̥͉̹̠̹̦̱̀̍̅̀͊̈́͑̽̐͑̑͗͗̍̌̾̂̌̈́̑̎̿̾͌̿̀̋̈́͂͊̏͌̔͌͋̀́̈͆̃̎̀̆̌̑̎̆͋̆̉̄̄́̃́́̌̂͛̂̉̈́͑̃̍̔̀̐̈́͆̈́͋̈́̽̋̐̃͋̇̀̑̿̅̋̅̈͗̈͑͒̀͘̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̸̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛͖̞̙̳͓̗̻͇̫͖̙̠̣̟͇̝̰̠͔͍̦̜̻̬̹̹͇̫͉͙̪̻̮̟͓̲͇̘͔̜̯̳̱̬̹͇͉͚̟̰̙͎̣̼͖̠̼͕̩͕̥̳̼͈̥̣͈͎̺̳̹͓̘͖̮̮̠̖̺̙̥̤̍̿͆̓̾͂̊̌͗͗̓̑͒̾̄̔̑̊̓͌͒̑̍́͐́̽̊̊̌͆̀̀͗̈́̓̈́͐̄̐̑̈́̾̓̏̂̈́͛̈́̅̐̀́̋̃̿̔́͒͗̾̈̑͌̅̇͆͐̎̐̀́́̓̾͐̄̌̃͛́̑̑̀̂̇̔͒͑̾̃̓̆́͐̑̎̊̄̾̈́̑͂̅͊̇̎̋̀̂̊̊͋͗͑̒̀͋̿̿̓͗̑̿̋͋͋̈́́̔́͌̉́̈͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̨̢̛̛̛̫̱̺͓̩̻͖̰̭͕͍̠̱͉̗̦̮̱̘͉͉̺̱̜̬̺̥̙̥̫͉͚̥̦̥̹̲͙̿̆̃́̆̓͆͊̓́̄̽͊͂̂͛̆́̌͌̾̔̌͛͂̋̉͊̅̈́̾̽͆̽̅̌́́͋̏̈́̀̒̀̍̋̉̀̄̈̍̍͋͊͆̈́͛̓̑͋̐͗͗̐̐̆͊̀̌͊̐̂̈͌̂̊̽̐̈́̄̉̀̏́̓̈́̇͊͋̉̂̀̈́̀͂̍̑͗̈́̄̓̀̑̔̈́̉͌͋̋̉̍́̌̄̔̋̉̈̒̍̇̆͗̂͑̽́͋̆̌̉͛̄̈́͗̍̑̔̓̇͌̅̌͗̅̄̓͛͋̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̶̢̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̲̦͉͙̟̗̙̦̲̪̭̜̹̠̣̺̳̺͈̜̠̜͖̬̩̳̹̱͙̟͔̖̖͇̠̞͚͔̰͇̲͚̬̹͈̬̱͖̜͎͉͈̠̞̦̥͖̱͎͖͙̝͚̥̪̩̗̣̳͕̱͇͎̠̘̣̪̙̦̼̖͈̬̳̣͚͇͉̦̙̝̺̣̟͈̠̗̺̰͚̼͖̰̱̳̹̪̝͎̬̮̹͇̯̜̺̫̗̗͕̺̮̩̮̥͓̼͍̲̰͖̫̗̠̘̪̩̻̲̪̹̥̭̪͍͚̥̥̤̼̳̝̭̪̮̲̩͓͔̘̝̜̫͚̘̖̞̜̮͇̻̩̪̬̒̔̓̀̀͐̔͑͊̑͑̃̎͂̂̅͌͌̍̉͋̀̈́̈́͗͌̏͛̅̇̈́͛͆̐̀͆̎̐̀̀̐̾͑͗̓̃͐̌̄͒͛̅̀̒̓̓̃̂̈̓̑͛̀͊̓̎̆͑̀̿̈́̆̐̓̽̽̽̆͒̎̊͐̅́́̈́̿̒́̿͒̔́̀̒̅͐͋̊̏͒̆̿͑̈́́̀̂̔̈͒͐̎̀̀̎̐̀̆̀̄̐̃͋̌͒͊́̔̓͊͗̔̃̀̾̔̍̓̐̽̄͐̃̇̏̆̐̈͛̈́̆̂͆̌̊̀̑̄̊̄͗́̎͛̃͋̆͐́̀͒͛̈̈́͗̅̈́̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̢̛̲͔̻̤̼͖̜͉̙̗͙̣̖̮̠͍͉͔̩͍̯̠̖̼̙̹͙͎̰̫̲̆̀͌͒̓̒͐͒͋̈́͂̇͌͑́́̽̅́̅̈́̃́̍̂̽̊̂̇̈͗̎̎̍̿͆͊̽̈̿̿̾̋́͐̓̏͋̊̇͌̓̇̏̈́͋̊̎̊̌̎͌̒́͑̅͛͋̎̃̃̇̉̊͐̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ỡ̴̡̨̨̦̮̗̣̠̣͔͖̪̈́͆͊̈̀̀͐̆̓̃̋̌͌̓̇͂̆̈̔̓̄̂̀̃̎̌͋̈̍͋̀͆͋͋͗́̈́͛̎͌̍͒̿̓͑͊̄̅̊́̓̋͒̿͌͊͋̅͐̌̈́̓̑̓̔̽̊̍̀́̃͛̓̽̓͑͐̀̏̇̍̓̀̒̎̿̈́̊͆̊̓̃́͒̅̂̈́̓͑̊̏̒̓̄͂́̈̀͑̏̈́͗̉̎͐̏͑̀͗͋̅̕̚̚̕͘͘͠͝͠n̴̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̛̛̟̘̱̼̹̥̞̦̰͇͚̩̘̳̲̬̬͍͇̦͙͇̻̻͙̳̪͇̹͈̖͙̙̗̣͓͙͍̙̭̯̠̼͉̞̝̜̖̖̝̤̯̠̬̟̪̱͚̻̲͖̦̖̻͚̪̔̅̊̈́͌̈́͛̔͋̆͌̽̏̆̑͋̇́͂̂̓̀͗̈̓͛͒̒͊̏̀̃̓̄̈́̋̒̍̂͗̑̅͂͑̐̎̄̈̈́̍̍̉͛̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡͍̤̯̭̯̙̘̘̫̼͉̲̻̲̭̙̰̝̣̭̳̮̼̰̦͙͕̳̤͉̥͓̺̥͖̹̹̯̳̤̤̞̠̄͗̄̓̈͌̚͠m̵̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̗̫̤̼̘̺̦̲̹̘͚̝̘̩̗̲̪̫̫̲̤̫̘̣̦̜̣̖̠̦͓̭̣̳̗͓̜̠͙̞͔͈̘̼͎̝̼̮̳̟̪̲̲̰̖̼̬̟̱̺̘̬̝̰͕͎̮̞̙̥͕͕̞̯̰̪̟̥̲̦̪̤̣̟͇̹̳̤̪̭̍̈́͒̑̑̀̔̆̈́̎̌̈̑̿͆͊͑̀̊͂̀͂̒̏͒̈́̕͜͜͝͝ͅy̷̧̢̡̧̡̨̲̺̻̠̥̭̘̘̗̦͎͕̝̖͇̦̬͓͓̱̞͙͙̤͓̰̟̖̯̬̠̜̺̣̤̱̰̳̳̣͚̺̤̱̘̞͍̩̥̝̙͍̲̐̇̐̂̆̈́͊͌̄̓̃͂̓̂̀͐͗̔͌͆͆̅̑͛̔͗̄̏̈̓̃̈́̏͌̓̃͌̂͊͋͊͗̂̓̌̐̈́̏̾̇̓̈́̇͋̈̉͌̊̂̀̌̔̑̍͒̈́̈́͊̇̈́̓́̃́̔̍̎́̔͊̈́̈́͐͂̃́͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̛̦̣͙̟̯͉̻̩͇̖̰̯̘̯̝̯̠̝͉͉͈̥̘̘̩̳̼̞͉͚̬̼̦̤̭͉̦̫̭̻̯͕̭̟͓͚̘̻̜͎͎̗̝̺̖̗̜̱̲̲͇̞̝̤̬̻̝̳̠́̈́̇̂̉̽͛̓̓͌̀͐̿͂̂͋̃̒̋̓͗̏̂̑̂̊͂̂̅͛͊͘͜͝ͅb̷̨̧̢̨̡͙̩͇̺̞͚̝̘̭̦͓̫͕̟̱͍͍̬̼͙̪͎͓̦̗̤͈̠̱̬̮̝̺̪͔̲̳̺̯͚͖͖̤̙͈̘̻̥̜͚̩̎̒̽̈̃̀́̄̒̃͂̈̔̇̈́͑͑̏̉̉͂͑̐͒̀̍̓́͂̿̌͒̈́̋́̌̎̀͑͋̏͌͛̓̂̿͗̐̉̇͆͐͋̐̉̄̋̿̄̍̌̌̋̆̎̈́̔̀̏͆̌̎͊͊͋̓̓̎̋̊̎͐̾͑̿̃̚͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅo̸̢̢̡͉̯͉̤̙̮͖͙̱̦̺͔͇̹̖̰̩̲̝̻̫̥̟͕̦̫̭̲̼̪͇̦̖͉̩̝̞̞͔̠̱̖͍̪̼͕͆̾̏͛̆͋̃̄͌̀̉̈́́̊̿͊͆͆̀̿̓̈̿̕͘͝͠͝d̷̢̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̡̛̛͉͚̫̭̜̝̻̲̫̗̳̭̦͉̹͎̮͔̱͇͖̮̪̱͇͍͓̠̬͇̟̱͖̖̥͈͕̼̥͓̘̮̬͔̰̖͈̙̮̘̟̺̦͔͍̭͚̞̞̖̼̮̣̣̳̪̱̯͔͉̳̻̳͇̤̯̯̟͓͙̲̖̘̻̮̻̯͎̖͍̯͖͔͚̩͎̻̻̮̹̬̟̣̦̿̉̎͑̏̇́̅̉̿͊̉̾̋͊̊̄̄́̈́̔͒̐̇̆͂̀̑͒̃̈̄͒̒̉̂̏͌̇̍͋̐̐̋͒͊̈̃̓̓̉͋̇͌̔̃́̌̃̆͌̐̇̓̄̍͆̏̀̌͂̓̏̓̒̊̏̈́̂̈̐̓̀̂̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẙ̴̡̧̧̡̧̖̳̱̺̗̤̥̲͚͉̬̱͔̲̳̺̥̙̮͔̳̝̱͇͎̪̰̜̙̠̮̱̞̥̺̥̠̦̻̤͚͚̹̦̬̼̳͔̬̹͉͓̙̼̙̥͍̟̦̙̦̮͈̺̖̙̪͎̫̬͔̯̗͇̮̰̩̬͇̐͒͛͆̑́̽͌͋̎͑̔̐̆͒̓̇̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅ.̸̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̧̛̛͕̬̯̣̟̼̮͉̞̺̝̻̣̗̦͕̙͍̱̹͉̠̞͙̹͉̝͓͈̫̗͖̦̭̹̭̳̪̞͎̰͔̰̱̖͖̫͇͚̝͖̫̜̬̲̲͉̯̱̫͈̘͇̟̼͖̖̗̥̱̬̮̦̯̣̳̻̖̼̙̥̭͙̗͇͚͉̻̱̼͚̠̥̲͙̩̩̖̲̺̝͉̪͖̝̮̪͔̊̆̌̆̈́̓̌͗́͐̎͒̀̆̿̔̃̋̍̀̍̔̓̔̓̆̔̂̑̈́́̋͂̃̒͋̌̅̒́̂̏̓͋̽̀͛̌̌͆́̒̈́̈̌̀̓̂̊̀̓̄̾̽̂͊́̈́̒̐̈̾̄́̎̔̊̋̏̑̈́͗͆̅͐͐͆̎͆̂̑̉̀̐̑̑̍̈͋̋͛͊̋̇̿̈́́̒̎͆̐͐͗͂͊̌̀̀͂̒̉͑̈́̏̑̾̓̈̊̎́̋̑͋̅̆̄̅̐́̒̀̇̀̒͌͋̏̀͗͐̈͛̇̂̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̞͇̺͈̣̥͇̖̜͖̹̹͓̬̰͙͍̪̠̦̙̱̳͖̞̹͔͕͉͉̗̯͕̣̫͕̱̟̪͖̩̯͚̳̝͈͕̜̖̮͔̦͈̳͎͈͔̼̭̺͉̹̺̩̯̩̹͔͔̰͉͖̯̜̥̣͎̠̫̖̹̩͎̻̲̼̺̮̘̣͕͇͋̐̂̈́́̓̋̉̀̉̃̈́̄̿̃̆̄̿̀̆̈̄̓͗͛̎̍͌́̋͑̽͒̿͑̇͊̎̂̽̓̈́̈́̂̿̆̓̓͑̕̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̡̛̭͕̜̹̙̩̣̻͙͍̰̰͍̙̟͕͇͉̺̰̝̘͇͕̪͎͉̦͚̖̞͕̠̘͓̞̣̰̲̪̟̜̞͖̳͉̖̺̬̠̮̪̬̺͔͕͇̟̜͚͎̹̥̳̰̜͔̹̺̭͈͖̞̱̣̟̬̟̰̳͉͈̹̲̠͈̱͎̹̞̘̤̬̞͍͔̗͙͖͎̝̺̙̤͔̩͕͖̤͖͚͍̳͇͔̺̙͙̘̲̫͖̼͚̲̩͍͕̖̗̱͚̫͔̠̲̘̝̜̺͖̼̺͇̼̮͓̠͔̤̥̲̹͕̖̗͔̟̣̠̼̯̦̰͚͔͓̬̰̣̦͖̗͎̎̃͊͑͊̈̍͌̇͛̀̏̔͌̉̿͗̍̈́̽͑͑̈́̽̄́̀̈́͐̈́̈́̾͂͆̽̍͗̈́̏̂̀̿͌̎͛̆͂́̔͛̽̉̀̒͆̀̈̍͛̆́̂̑͂̍̅̇͑͛̇̈́̿̓̅͒́͛̄͒̽̋̃̌͗̓̉͐́̎̀̌͋̿̒̇͒͑̈́̒̀̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̙̯̲̰̤̜̻̪̱̥̱̘̠̳̩͈̤̩̣̥̞̭͖̩͔͓̼̮̩̜͙̲̫͎͓̼͈̺͎̫͕̫̪̺̭̥̲̹̝̫̜̞͍̩̯̺͚̙̦̮̣̜̲̹̱̜̱͕̜̙͓̥̟͍̫̭͖͈̘̜̦̿͌̂̑͒͌̐͒͋̋̀̃̉̈́̄̃͐̎̃͜͜ͅͅ'̸̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̛͚͖͙̠̘͈̼̞̪̳̫͚̝̲̣͖̦͇͍͖̮͎̯͙̰̻̼̘̫̼̠̘̥͉̮̝̟͉̯̹̥͍̝̼͖̯͚̫̥̲̟̳͍͇̝̤̝̜͈͎̯̼̻̤̘̳̱̰̼̳̭̳̼̩̮̪̠͍̱̦͈͕̪̬̥͓̙̣̘̝̲̣͇̬̫͉͔̝̦̮̖͕̻̘͎̬̥͙̥̘̻̼̬̼͓̬̲̤̩̳̱͉͈̰̞̦̦̖͇̥͐̌̃̃̊́̌́̔̀͆̾̀͐͒͛͛̈̋̓͐̂͊̈́̄̊͗̽͌̈́̀͒̓͆̐̏̓̽͛̆̌̿̒̏̓̓̾̎͑̐͑̅̋̓͌͊̀͒͂̌̔̊͊̅̿̾̾̒͛͗̆̌̅̒̋̒̒̋̋̄̈́̋́͛̓̑̉͑̑͒̀́̓̈́͗̀̈́͛̏́̑̄̇̔͊́̀͐́̎͂̍̌̑͂̉̌̐̐͑̄̀̊̾̓͆̋͐̎̏̇̀̚̚̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̫̙̼̤̟̜̤͇͖͈̗̬̠͉̟̙̦͙̥̙̘̼̝̭͈̺̗̭̼̣̰͕̠̘̻̬̈́͂͌̔̈̔̑͛̆̅͋̌̿̉̉͗̄́̿͌̒͗̈́͐̋̈́̂̀̏̇́̇͊̆̋̎̇̔͆̂̓͌̈͆̽̒͗̋̋̌̀́̈́̆̓̇̍̈̋̋̈́̎̆́͌͛͋͋̑̀̿̒̿̿̈͋̿̆͐̓͋̀̌̃̎̀͛͛͗̊̊̈͛͆̾͋̅̓͒̒̑̑̆́͛̅̽̃̇͑̿̆̏͊̌̾́̊̾͆̓̈́̌̌͑̊̈́̒͑̃̓͋͊̀̆̃͗̔̌̾̉͂̉͛́̎́͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̣̻̩͍͚̞̮͎̖̻̙̞̰̫͓̪͉̗͓̱̤̲͚̫̫̣͈͎͍͎̘͓̻̊̆̈́̎̐̋͆͊̔̏́͌͒̂͒̐̑̉̊̀͆̀̽͆̈́̽̀̈̒̓͆̾͗̃͑͊̀͌̃͑̆̓̈́͆́͌̆͂́͊̉̐̈́́̅̓̽͒̅̉̉́̊̆̿͒͂̽́̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̴̛̺̫̟̙͙̭̟̝̀͊̽̔͑̋̊̏̽̽̈́̀̌͑̔̈́͆͛͊͗͒̒̀͑̾̃̓̐͒͗̓͋̀̽͂̉͛͋̓̓̄́͛̒̍̋̔̈́͛̈́̏̈̇͋̍͂̓͐͆̓̈̏͛̎̒̑̏͛͒̍̎̽̌̈́͗̅͆́̐̈́̽̾̂̓̅̏̃͆̐̑̓̈́̈́̊̆̓̾̒̈́͐̇̽̀̐̒̽̆̈̀̍̈́̽̀̏͆̉̑̔͌͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͠͝͠͠͝ą̶̨̢̡̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̣̻̱̤̱̺͈̝͉̪̝̩̥̭̩͍̠̩̪̩͇̤̜̯̘̦͔͖͓̞̖̟̩̮͚͍͎̝̘̣̮͍̯̠̗͇͈̲͔͈͔̺̺̲͓̰̩̺̻̟̽̀͗̅̄̃́͐̑̀̓͊͒͑͂͒̌̀̆̄̓̑̿͂̐́̇̾̄͑́̃͆̌̊̈͒̽͊̅̈́͐̿̇́̆́͊̀̃̏̄̋̇̎̾͛̒̿̅̓̿̈̅̅͆̿̽͒̐̒̓̋̒́̿̓͗̀̎̔̄̎͐͌̋̉̒̍̏̈̑̏̉̍̓̉͌̌̉́͑́̾̂͋̎͛͑̂̔̀̌͗̏̍̈͂͒̽̄̔́̈̉̃͒͒̓̅̍̇̀̈́̌͑̌͂̎̄͋́̎͌̅̂̅̈́͑̆͐̄̓̈́̈́̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅl̶̢̨̛̛̛̞͍̯̠̤͔͓̯̗̯̞̲̲̙̺̩̺̩̼̝͔̠̦̃̅̎̽̈́͑̋̀͊̋̾̑̃̓̀̈́͊̈̈́̽̄͊̿̊͌̾̾̒͆̐̇̌̆̽̎͒̀͂̆̂̈́͗̀͊̊̃̐̑͑̊̾̅͑͗̽́́̇̇̎̿̈́̈́͌̊͋̑̓̊̾̂́͛͐͊͑̊̌̋̎͌̓̄͂͗̄̄̇͒̄͑́̋̿̎̽͒͋͊͐̂̏̈́̊̈̓͐̏̂̔̉̈́͒̅̀̎̏͛̈̀͑̄̈́͆̈́̀̑̇̿̂͂͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅk̵̨̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̺͖̝͙̖̤͔̪̤̬̬͔̣̬̪̼̪̗̠̠̹̖̦̗̮̺̖͚̫̱̜̩̬̩̖̭͖͚̜͍͕̦̖̰͈̼̜̣̙̠̥͚͎̗͍̯͉̥̯̠̩̙̝̲͕̩̯͖̳̖̜̰̦̬̘̻̫͈͇̰̼̮̠̣͈̥̘͙̫̳̦̥͕̦̺̫͉̙̫̝̤̻̯̯̺͓̗̯̦̫͓̯̱͈̥̫̱͕̣̦̝̦͙͔̲͕͚̤͇̥̖̟̗̝̻͊͋͗̒͋̈̄͛̋̓̂͒͊̈̀͊̿̔́͒̓̇̉̇̊̂̉̋͂̄́̒́̽͆́͒͒͊̓̐̈́̔̽́͑͊̋̾̑̈́̓͆̇͛̌̈́̾̈̏̈́͋̿̉͋̊̎̌̅̐̽̽̀̒̌̽̉̾͛̐̊̾͆̉̆̌̏͋́̍̂̀̽̿̈͑̈́̄̀̾̓̇̆̀̽͗̽̏̅̃͂̈̿̈́͑͐̈́͋̾̂̊̾͑̏̄͛̏̀͐̈́̃̓̈́̈́͂̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̶̢̛̛̛̝͔̮̲̤͍̱̻̥͈͓͓̦̟̺̟͛̐͛̆͋̉͗̉͐̿̑̈́͒̉̅̃̒̑́͂̇̽̄̏̀̎̂̃̿̈́̉̋̋̿͋̑́͛̔͒́̋͛̇͗̈́̏͑̑̔̀̋̌̃͆̐̐̆̉̈̄͛̓͐͗͆̃̽̉͒̿͋͊̐́̈́̽͂̿͛͊̀̈̈́̈́͐̔̄̎̇͂̅̋̈́̌͒̐̍͗͛̑̒͒̉͛̓͆͂̄̐́̿̄̊̾͛̎̄́̎̎͊̈́̉̃̽͊͗͗̊͌̃̒̽̊̈́̐̓̿̃͊̂̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠n̶̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̼͔̩̻̖͕̱̪̭̦̫̫͍͙͚̹̬͇̰̣̺̦̥̮͔̬̪̗͕͇̯̣̖͎̜̝̺̯̪̝̜̞̣̞̙͓̠͚̤̯͍̥̦̲͙̤͇̖͇͇͙̲̪̮̟͇͓̗̭̟̙̼̝̭̠̥͙̤̦͈͔̞̻̺̩̞͈͈̣̝̠̼̠̰͕̥͕͈͉̤̝̲̲̪͇̮͇̯͎͍͕̱̣̫̰͎͍̘͈̭̮̮̖͕̖͈͙͇͉̦͕̣̺̤̠̱̪̙͇͚͇̜͓͙̠̫̠̮̥̟̤̪̖̖̯͍̖̮̥̟͖̫̞͇̘̣͓̤͇̱͋͗̌̽͋͒̿̐͂́͊͌̈́̏̍̎́̃̀̍̃͋̿̀͐̈́̉͐̃͌̆̅̒̈́̇̿̋̓͌́͑̔̅̿̍̋̈́̅͐̈͊͑̌̀̾̌͂̂͑̈́̅͗̒̐͑͂̅̎͛̐͋̆̽̈́́̿̊̆̾̊̎̄̊̂͐̄̃̔͐͂͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̸̡̡̢̡̨̦͔͔̞͎̜̥͔̖̻̞̜̩̲͙̹̩͕̞̙͈̱̤̺̻̠̝̯͕̙̖̹̲̲̮̳̘͔͓͚̗̲̣̠͖͛́̐̅̂͐ͅͅ ̶̨̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̟̝̬̭̦̤̩̗̤̱͉͇͇͎͖̦̣̞̤͚̫̬̘̯̖̜̦̻̠͙͔̝͇̘̟̬̥͇̟̮̼͔̹̰̞̪̘͓̯͖̣̳͈̩̼̥͈̠͔̲̼̻̫̭̜̲̝͇̝̤̲̜̠̥͙̘͍̘̞͓̱̱͓̟̣̦͇̬̯̺̘̥̳̩͖̪̥̙̦̰̦̜͉̳̝̲̳̜̠̜̗̗͇̯̺͖̮̈́̏̋̀̓̏͋̊͆̀̎̂͂́̿͗̂̈̈́̉̅͋̂͐̂̾̂̆̾̋̉͐̑̿̈́̈̿͊̏͗̓̌̓̎͐͒͑̀̌̌̂̆̾̀͑̈́̋̀̈́̈͊̈̂̄̓̀̉̿̿̉͊͑̆͋̀̓̎͑́̉̒̾̈̽̓͛̀́͛̔̾̂͑̔̅̇̑̓͌̍̎̃͗̈̈̀̋͌͊͆́̊̑̓̊̈́͋̓̐͒͗͐̓̍̿̍̏̑͐͒͂͌̓̀͗̍̾́̌́̓̍̏̀̿̎̽̆̓̊̃͆̀̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅa̶̢̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̗̤͕͓̣̮͖͚̰͖̮̜̭̗̲̘̰̥̠̹̣̮̘̼͚̩̮̠̙͖̮̮͈̟̭̬̝̩͇̠̟̯̜̖̪͔̜̥̤̻̗͎͎̬̭̙̥͈̣̱̩̝̭̻͉̥̤̟̝͙͔̟͈̹̼̬̠̱̩̥̖̪͔̓̿̈̃̊̄͐̄̈́̈́̿́̏̇̇͊̃͆̋̌͗̃͗͑̓̉́̉̑̄̐͒̿̆̆̉̓̈́̄͂̓̍̓̌̂̈́̃̊̍̄́̑͐̈͐̇̔̂̆̏̀́̇̍̏̈́̆͂̄̊͋͌͛̀̾͗̿̈́̈́͐̃͊̎̀̊̆͊̀͆́͋̒͒͂͛̃̈́̉̑͊͛̒̔̔͌̌͋̄̔͗̔͆̉̌̌̄̉̈̎͊͑̍̂̉͒͊̇͋͂̓̋̈́̇͑͂̔̒̏͂͑̐̍̃̐̔͐̈́̄͑̔͊̌̋̔̽͗̀̓̈́̅͋̾̈́͑̓̅͆̊̀̈́͊̌̇̈̈́͊̄̏͊͛̅͆̃͗͌̈̋̂̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḃ̸̢̧̡̨̧̛̬̤̥͈̞̯͖͎̞̦̬̦͖̻̮͚͖̭͔̻̹̦̞̳̗̟͙̜̠̣̯̣͚̻͉̞͇̤͗͐̒̃̏̀͌͆̌̂̐͛͒̅̃͆̎͛̐͗̓͌͆̄̈́̂̌̐̂̌̋̎̇͑̈̍̐͊͑̈́͌̈́͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅơ̶̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̳̼̤̼͙͖̟̳̪̝̰̖̬͚͔̖̖͍̤͇͓͍̣̱̤̪̣̠̖͓̹̱͖͇̣̗̗͔̞̺̲͚͎̹̦͚̳̜̱͙̝͚͈͖̪̪͚̱̱͓̼̣̯̫̱̠̘̱̼̥̲̼̫̲̥̙̖̤̲̺͔̙̼̖͚̗̙̤͉̮͈̣̲̣͖̲͍̘͈͔̠͖͉̼͎̲͚̞̲͉̺͕̟̥͚͚̦̞̞̦̱̲̻̯̺̼͍͈͔͕̦̦̬̘̜̮̬̘̤̙̳̭̼̜͉̥̺̤̥͓̟͖͕͍̲͕̹̞̱̭͇͈̞͈̭̆̐̾̌͛̇͊͛̍̑͌̓̀͂̏́͗͑̈́̂͌͒͐̿̽̌̆̊͊͂́̈́̎͆̇͑̓̄̌͑͋͑̓́́̐̿̑̽͆̄͛̑̈́͛̆̈́͛͋͗̃̅̊̐̍̓̎̒̄͐̓̍̍̓̅͆̓́̈́̒̓̌͐͆̈̋̐̊̍̊͒̈́͆̋̊̄͒̋͗̀̑̍̉̔̐̑̏̃̈̂̃́̀̎͛̅̂̆̀͑́̈̍̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̸̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̛̤͙͍̙̤̝̹̰̬͇͎̤̘̩̠͕̟̤̰̥͉̺̗̦̟̦̙͔̯̳͚̳̙̰͕̱̝͕̥̠̗͉̺͉̼̘͙̠̦͇͎̞̫̼̫̳̦̝̳͉̥͇̺̮̜̹͕͉̫͚̗̫̜̰̰͖̼̩̣̟͎̭̪̲̹̺͕̭͖̣̭̺̺̞̳̻̘̟̥̳̖̜̮̺͚̭̰̪̘̝̙̳̦̟͎͓͈̱̠̗͔͖̺̯̳̠̖̤̜̜̱̘͕̜̗̻̱̱͆̃́̎͑̔̈́̃̑̇͆̑̅̏̈́̌͌̽̍̒̊̅̀̎̋̈́̏̌͊̀̀̋̽̆͛̄͛̽̈́̃̆̀̊̓̂̀́͑͌̋̅͊̋͒͒̅̆͛̾̄͗̐̐͗̽̓̎̑́̔̽́̅̃̽̔̃̌̐̐͂͑̊̽̊̄̀̑̋̑́͊̐͒͌́͂̊̍̑̽̓̎́̈́͐̓̇̎̋̊̎̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̛̠͙̤͕͓̳̯̙̭͔̦̦̰̤͕̘͚̱̯̻̹̠̞̻̱̦̬͇͓͇̤̝̲̳̲̞̮̖̜͓͍̘̩̠̬͚̬̰̰̼̘̪͔̤̠̬̭̬̟͎̜̩͓̟̹̩̝̠͉͖̯̝̩̳̭̲͙͖̟̠͎̱̣̪̝̫̞͔̖̮̯͎͈̲̺̝̠͖̟̙̳̤̙͚̠̥̤̦̼͍͚̠͎̼͇̱̼͚̻̗̻̰̯͍̜͓͓͕̳̪̯̜̪͇̭̖̰̗̪͇̻̦̟̼̬̼̹̙̠̬͉̖̤͇̘̰̻̯͓͚̘̬̪̲̯͚͕̱͓͐̇͌̈̃͒̌̊͂̿̏̽̈́͂͌̆̄̑̽̅͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̝͙͙̹̘̝̦̺̦̱͔̟̙̟͚͍̞̙̯̱̞͕̮͓̮͉͙̯̯̤̰̟̠͙͉̰͇͖͔̦̮̠̯͍̪͙̰̯̣̦͈͓̫̩̱̻̪͙̮̗͇͖̯͍̲̻̘̰͕̩̻͍̮̪̝͍̥̬͎̦̘̝̞̯̪̫̻̱͙̝̺̦̤̯̦̥͇̪̲͖͕̥̦͖̤͍͓̣̩͕̳̯͓̼̬̬̓̈́͗͊̿̈́̈́͋̋͂́̃̒̆͗̊͒͗̿̇̑̋̀̎̓̌͗̍̃͊̌̾̄͒͂̿̽̈́̂̂̓̐̿̎̔̃̉̽̔̔̐͒̐̄̄̊̉̓̊̂̆̊͒̋̆̒̉͂̐̏͐̓̈́̍͗̓͐̑͑͒͂̔̅̅̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅf̸̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̛̛͚̻̖͚̤̲̗̳̘̞̫̞͇̪̙͔̥̝̯̖͖̭̩̬̳̤͈̲̜͕̘̺͎̟͖̩̜̮̺̖̰̺͓̳̗̠̝̬̳͉̠̗̟̫̙̼̝̙̤̫͎̲̯̜̙̟̬̩̲̹̘̝̟͈̦̻̩͎̦̹̱̙̪͕̭̪̗͍̫̣̻͔̫̩̻̮̗̩̱̪̰͇͉̱̫͔̼͎̞̦̝̟̪̫̫̪̖͇̮͍̥̤̰̭̝̹̮͚͕͕̙̫̟͈̖̬͇̳͉̜̥͍̭̗̠̣̳̟̭͔̜͔̘̲͓̤̬́͑̂́̔̂͗̈́͒͌̒̆̿̃̃͐̌̾̑̒̉̀͆̌͌́͌̾̄̀͑͒́̊͛̌̃̇̄́̉́̐̋̽̈͐̈̀́̓̊͑̆̃̀̿̓̎̆͒̀̂̅͋̅͆͂̈́̿͑̈́̃̄̽̈́̔́͐̉̿̈̎͒̊́̏̇͗̽̏͋̀͐̆͋̎͆́̋̔̐̍̀̉͐͌̈́̆̃͌̒̅͆̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̸̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̧̡̨̨̡̧̢͉̱̟̹̖̳̭̬̠̫̞̤͍͇̦̲̰̳͔̱̳͈̯̺̫̺̫̳͙̙̥̹̳͇͎̣͇͙͈͈̱̦͉͇͚̲͔͖̲̯̞̗̬̞̣͓̫̟͍̤̫̞͕͉̲̤̭̮͇̘͇̬̤̭̰̗̰̩͎̦̼̞̟͚̮̦̖̞̫͓̝͎͓̩̻͉̥͙̳͖̖̖̭͔̟͎͈̟͚̱̱̙͈̮͎̟̜̹̭̻̭̹͖̼̞̫̣̱̼̗̫̬̘͍͈͔̲̤̠̰̰̟̥̺̖̒̋͌̓̈́͆̓̾͑́̔͒̎̓̔̍͛̓͒̃̿̑̎̀̓̓̃͗̆͒̉̋̒͒́́̅͐̂̈́̒͌̃͛̌̊͒̃̊̾̽̑̓͋͂̍̌̐̾͊̌̓̈́̉̀̽̓̿͑̃̀͊̈́̽̀́̒̂̀͑͐͛͗́̉͒͂̇͋́̑̓̎̆̂̿̋̐̈́͗͌̔̆̒̓̄̄͒̐̄̃̈́̿̌̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̶̢̡̧̢̢̡̛̛͎̟̬̮͕̗̪̺̞͇͍̳̭͕̥̱̝̺̜̯͔͕͙͓̜̥̱͚̖͎͕̙͇̜̺͖̫̻̙͎͕̰̠̘̘͎̱̞̬̜̗̬̞̙͕̣͉̺̙̘̖͓͔̬̹̳̯̯̞̟̣̗̬̩͍̩͕͗͗̉̀̒̃̾͊̀͋̔̆͑̓̊̾̐̒̈́̔̇̀̌̈̉͋̓̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅt̸̢̢̢̢͍͙̺̱̹͉͉͉̟͎̤̤̥̩̗̠͖̪̣͈͍̝̹̜̬̭̪̮͙̼̪̲͚̩͇̲͉̰̼̤̹͔̦̟̞̬͉̭̠͔̗͓̥̲̞̪̞̬̂̀̿̀̇͗͛͋͒̿͐̌͒̐̃̒̅̏͘͜͝ͅͅͅs̵̨̧̢̛̛̳̰̜̖̮̳̠͖̟̮̮̞̭̹̤̠͔̤͓͉͙̺̳̦͆̔͊́̏͛̉́́́̄̋͂̄̀͆͑͊́̊̈́̊́̿́̀͊̎̓͐̓̇̋̀̍͌́̃̉͊́̇̄̅̌́̑̀̄̓̍͆͒̀͂̒̓͋̈́̏̍̑͊̄͂̋̑́̈́̐̽̄͋̏̑̇̈́͐̽̓̀̐̉̌̈́̉̽̈́̅̀̾͌̅̊̎̄̉͂̀̈̓͆͐̋̽͗̒͗͋͊͑̑͆̓͊͑̾̈́̿͗̽̐͌̏̈́̏̈̽̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̲̘̩̼̩̙̭͖̝̟͕͉̟̞̘̬̝͔̦͖̹̯͈͖̥̪͎̜̝̻͍̳̰̣͚̰̪̣͇̗̦̜̯͇̘͇͙̰͖̺̲̠̺̺̦̭͖͕͔̘̳̗͖̝͈̮̪̠̭̬͍̱͇͖̥͉̮͈͉̜̱̟͉̯̫̖͇̦̦̹̮͔͎̮̪̯̟͉̰̞̦̮̰̩̻̥͇͈͚̰͖̪̻͈͙̥͇̣͎̜̪͇̱̺̲̫͎̜͉̯̖̺̲̹͚̹̙̤͙̤̫̥̠̳̟̣̭͕̹̘͙̯͈̬͚̙͕̼̤͙̯̱̣̺͚̳̟̞̗̺͔͙̻̘͎͙̹͉͚̦͔͊̋͋̄͛̑̈̇̑́̿̈́̈̀̉͋̊͋̓̍͗̋̔̇̀̀͒͗̅̐͆͊̐̓̅̍̔̓̎̓͆͂͐̀͋̃̒́̀͌̎̌̊̈̈́͌̉͌̀̾̎̍͌̓͌͒͑̈̈̄̓̔̂̌̀͒̏͛̔̆̈̂͒͆̔̇̊̾̾̉̿̌̑̎͆͑̃̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̮̼̟͔̟͙͓̘̮̬̰̩͖̺̦͇̳͎͔̞͔̪͉̘̙͎̙͉͓͎̩̻͍̪̜̤̖̹̲͇̱͚̩̬̞̠̮̫͔̙̦̯̩̭̣̹̙͎̳͎̳̟̝̥̯̠͔̜̺̼͓͓̫͈̺͇̪̲͙̗̫̗̳̥͈̭̯̻̼̩̹̺͉͚̖͕̤͈̭̗͈̳̤̭̗͊͒́̄̆̊͒̈́̔̈́̑̂̓̈̿͌͒̋̐̉̃́̂̎̆̃̈́́̆̆̅͋̓̔̈͋̋͒͑͑̋̓̒͐̊͋̍̋̄̏̿̄̌͊͒͌̊͑͂̈̂͆̅̕͘̕̚͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̷̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͍̟̰̱͕̮̦̞̝̟̰̭͕̜̣̪̟̰͎̲̳͓̬͎̦̼͕̘͔̯̠͙͓̞͚̟͍̯̘̰̺̞͙͎̹̝̬̼̙̱͇̀̄̃̇͗̎̐͐͐̿̾̈̈̀͐̅̇̑́̄̉̽̎̀͛́͛̽͊̾͆̎̎̓̀̃̓̐̍̇̏̓̂̆̑̄̒̔̾̌̐̈́̀͋͆̀̓̉̆̃̽̐̓̎̔̔͊̊͐̔̃͂̀̈̈́͒͐́̒͛́͗̐͗̈́̈́̐̿̋̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅą̵̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̥̱̺̟̳̣̲̳̻̜̗͙̰̯͙͈̝̻̭̖̩̱͓̼͎̹̺̜̘͈͕̭̯̯͎̟̣͕̩̱̤̠̺̖͕̙̜͎̰͈͔͍̹͉̥̮̟͍͓̯̞̖̤́̄̽̆̂̈́̆͒̇̾́̋̽̽̾̋͐̉̍̈́͗͂͊́͗̂̄̃̈̍̓̊̈́̽͋̒̌͛̀̽̒̏̊͋̓̂͗̏͐̂͆̏̈́̾̔̀͂̀̓̀̆̿͋́̂̾͛͐̈̿̿̈̌̀̒̑̄̀̎̉͑̒͑͗̓̏̐̀͋̏̒̋͐̀̒́̀͒̓́̈́̆̇̍͛̅̄́̀̌̀̊̈͊̈́͋̍̏̽͂̄̄̒̈̃̒̋͂̀͊̊͊́́́͌̀̈́̇̊̎̐̄̊͋͂͆̀͂̌͗̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅť̷̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̼̭͉̮̤͕̺̻̘̭̙̺̆̇̈́̑͌̐͒̾̏́̒͋̽͆̀̍̐̿̀̏͋̒̈͒̍̒͂̅̄̄̈́͋̈́̌̆̽͂̂̒̐̋̒̿̽͋͐̅̋̅̍̈́̌̃͗̃̅̏̅̆͊̆͋͛͂̏͌͑̌̍̇̓͛͊̾̉̀́̽̄̾̽͗̇̓̏̐͗̈́̿̉͑̐̑̓̊̈́͋͑̈́̆̄́̉̀̀̂̀̐̓̈́̒́͋͊̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̶̢̡̡̧̢̥͇͔̱̤̼̻̼͚̣̫͖̼̣̟̝͕̟̭̮͍͔͍̦̦͖̹̳̞̘̱̰̬͎̲͙͙̘͓̞͍̫̮̖͉͖̺̖̺̮͔̭͔̦̮͔̭͉̓͜ͅͅI̵̢̡̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̛̘̺̥̜͙̖̭͈̬̘͕̼̱̠̭̱̞̻̻̦̺͖̠̝̟̹̯̺͚̗̦̮̮̰͔̠͚̹̙͍̳͖̭͖̠͕̱̪͉̘̥͎͕̞̬͓̱̪͂̓̉̏̆̌̇̀͂͂̓̒͆͋͒͊̂̀̾͌̎̐͗͑̒͆͛̈́̃͌̂͊̇̿̈̔̍̉̀̃͗̇̾͗͛̂̇̌̉̔̈́̚̕͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̡͈̼̼̝̱̝̯͈̰̰̘̪̥͉͖̘̦͍̱̙̯̹̫̪̝̟͇̗̻̬̭͇̙̤̬͉͕̰̗̺̭̬͚̳͎̗̯̯̝̩͖̱̜̗͍̦̫͕͔̰͎̯͇̘̥̫̰͚̬̗̦̘̰̦̤̙̭̝̤̰̮̣͈̱͎̜͈̙̪͍̫̤̙̯͙̜̣̦̪̮̼̲̯͓̘͈̝͚̄̓̍͋̒̑̅͑̌̊̎͐͂̄̄͑̈̅͋͗͑̍͊͋͛̈́̈́̎̈̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅh̷̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̟͎͈̬̪͚̯̘̻͙̖͉̖͔̻͖͍̤̫̙̱͓̰͈̱̞͔̝̤̪̗̦̟̘̬̱̖̗̗̤̪͉̦̪͕͉̳̦̯̦͇̦̘̠͓̭̤̫̩͚̠̹̫͎̜͍̲̥̟̘̫̤̞̩̩̤̙̯̮̱̗̳̭̪̦͙̮͍̖͍͈̟̦͉̥͇̜͇̦͊͒̍̄͛̀͑̋̒͊̍̓̓̾̉̇̐͊̍́́̿͐͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̷̢̧̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͈̣͙̯͓̥̟̖̻̪̲̤̪̩͔̲̫͈͇̭͍̰̦̹̦͔̫̼̰̺̣̦̗̦̩̖̟̦̺͍̯̖͕̘̜͖̘͇̳̯͈͈͔͔̱̼̠̭̠̝̳̜̪̪̰̤͔̘̗̖͖̦̹̲͇̲̗̹̥̪̤̜͖̫͎̬͓͇̺͙̹̟͚̞̤̗̯̠̫̭̘͕̲̜̝̪͇͉̖͖̻̩͓̞̬̹̤̺͔̰͔̰̻̯̫̳̼̩̫̹̻̻͇̼̖̗̙͍̺̻͈̳̖̰̭̟̹̥͙̤̤̣̺̻̘̤̬̺̿̓͐̑͒̃̀́͆̂͛͊̾͐͌͒̐̎͌͒̄͐͛̋̿̾̂͌̀̿͂̾̈͑̈́͂̐̽͊̒̾̉̌̿̃̄̉͐̋͂͂̏̾̉͂̈́͆̏́̍͂̈́̄̂́̎̈́͊̊̃͌̂̐̾̏̐̓̌͋͊͒̆̉͋͐̀̋̔̑͐̈̈́̄͑͐̑̿́̌͒̂͋̈͂̉̿̾͋͒̔͋̾́͐̅͆̒̎̀̃̀̏̏̋̈̏̎̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̸̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̖̩̩͔̩̯̬͍̘̠̰͈̭̤̱͓͚͍̙͓͓̥̱̯̠̣̫͉͍̹̮̼͚̖̮̠̻͍̜̫͇̭͕̩̮̱̜̹͍̹͙̻̞̦͎̺̥̞̬͈̣͓͎̖̘͙͇͔̝̲͓͎͔̱̪̫̜̯͉͔̬͓͓͉̹̲͎͎̩̩̜̱͓̟̞̻͉̖̺͍̗̻̟͖͕̻̲̣̠̘͕̪͙̥̯̙̥̩͙͔̣̭͈̘̟̪͔̙̩̬̪̱̼̹̩̱̟͈̪̫͍̮̦̯̜͉̥͍̞̖̣̦̱̞̜̙̺̭̗̓̏̔̏̇̄̿́̊͌̆́͑̄́̓̽̾̾̏͛̈́͆̂͐̓̉̑̇̏̇̒̽̒̒̌̊͗̈͌͐̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅȩ̵̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̟̘͇̭̯̣̟͔͖̥̥̼̭̞̙̞̤̮̞̰̩̜̤͈̙̮͕̭͉̼̬̞͉̘͎̼̬̞͓̤̬̻̼̭͚͕͙̻͈̘̫̱͓̫̞̠͓̱̰͙̱̼͔͚̣̠͔̣̳̦̺̣͉͚̘̭̯̰̪͎̫̱͔̩͔͖̫̦̫̠̰͎̦̫̘̺̻̦̗̞̩̻͖̝͔̣̞̺̪̮̹͚͎̥̻̈́̄͛̇́̾̒͆̈́͆͌͂̆̾͒̀̈́͆̈́̀̊̎͋̒̔̏̃̇̆͂͗̀̇̊͗̅̏̈̉̆́̈̎̉̀͗̓́́̈́͊͊̊̃̍̈́̈̀̀̎̌̾́̽̀̎̉̂̈́̃̈́̄̈́̈́͑̇͌̊̇̑̄̀̀̓̅̍̾̉̀̑͊̊́̐̀̀̔̄̔͒̆̽̈̓͗̎̚͘̕͘͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̰͕̝͈͓̝͙̖͔̟̩̮̞̰̹͍̖͚̥̪͎̠̖̲͇͓̜̮̜̗̮͍͉̙̹̦̝̯̙̮̹͓̳͖̗͍̮̰͙́̃͑͗̒̂̒̃̔́̆͐̏͂̋̊̉́̀̂̃̑͌̀̂̋̈̓͛̾̀̿̍́͛͑̑͋̾͑͌̈́̐̒̈́̏͂͆͗̄͌̀̒̅͆̒̇̍̊̔̑̿̃̂̓̎̉͑̑̆̄̇͋̓̐̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠ų̷̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̨̛͔̱͚̻̠̭͈̰͕̣̤͙͇̱̮̘̝̼̗̜͉̝͓̯̹͔̼͈̜̩̗̯͓̠̬̬̰̩̖͓̙̤͉̖̣̯̪͕͕͎̼̣͈̪̣̱͔̼̞̫͙̺̦͇̺͇̳̘̹̺̱̹͈͔̙̖̠̘̗̫̠̟̤͚̩͇̯͉͎̰̱̯̲̙̼̜͚̺͚͓͎̩̪̫̥̘̤̹͚͕̫̙̮̭̼͕̟͇͉̲̥͉̗͕͈̙̣͕̼͍̞̦̮̪͎̰͓̥̼̲̜͇̹̘͓̳̝̳̞̺͓͇̣̞̻̺͈̲̻̮͍̻̺̦̠͇͍̫̯̬̜̤͉̯̻̩̣̯͕̝̾͒́̆̓̇̾̾̿̒̆̉̀̈́̅͗̾̉̎͑͋̈́̓̾͐̋͂̀̏͛̿̿̍̎̇͛̐̋̂̑̄͑́̃̊̽̓̑͐͑͆̂̈͊̐̍́̌̅̏̄̏͂͑̉̎̄̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̙͉̘̖͈̼͈̬̣͈̭̮̣̩̩̝̪̰͍̮̣͈͉͈̦̥̠͓͉͙̺̼̝͐̓̀̀͒̃͗̽̓̑͌̒̐͂̅͗͆̀̉̀̂̐̿̊̈́̔̽̔̂̾̂̋̄͑͊̏́̐̋͌̅̂̓̄̋̑̌̾̄͑̉̾́͗̀̀̓̿̾͑̄͐́͒̑͛̌̅͛͊̏̐̑́̃̿̿̽̈́͋̋̀̔͋̉̂̾̒̓̊͌̚̕̕̕̚͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅd̵̢̧̡̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̺͎̲̗̭̗̘̠̞̩̤̪͖̱̺͔͉̙͎̞̞͓͍̣̹̜̠̫̞̗̱̩̬̰̪̭̼̞̺͖̯̻̙̟̜͇̹͔̞̳̬̙̞͙̝̣̠͚̼̫̙͔͓̼͍̥̝̣̣̦̙̤͇̙̝̺̗͇̩̪͓̰̼͍̟͔̬̺͚̲͚̫̥̦̘͙͓̥̗̝͖̳̜̲̺̟̣̥̦̫̻̫̰̜̬̥̼̙̰̟̦̫̤̝̝̹̭̣̠̮͍̘̙̻̝̭̰͎͕̺̯̥̩̹̦̹̭̬̙̗͇͎̣̃̆̊̃͌͌̋̀̅͒̆́͒͑̅̃͌̽͌͌͑̆̈́̓̍̄͆́͆͂͌͆̿̓͋͗̀͌̓̄̈́̋̄͊̔̽̏͑̂̔̆̾̑͐́̊͒͛́̀̄̐̈̄͐̂́̄͑͑͒̈́͋̽̋́̿͂̒̈̽̈̈́̓̀̈́̊̉́̓̾̃̾̀̈̐͋͐͌̊́̽͒̿̄̒͌́͗̏̾́̅͌͗̓̉̂̀͑̇̄̒͛̿̓̇̈́͒̎̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̢̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̘͓̞͚̝̠̝̞̝̲̠̝̞̭̯̩̣̥͉̫͖͚̝͎̱̜̫̹̼̱͈̰̰̞̭͚̻͔̦̻͙̠͎̰͉̹̰͓̘̥̜͔̙͔̜̦͍̠̖̰͔̯̜̪͓̣̦̪̰̹̤͇̻̩͉̰̫͈̭͈̩̹̫̖͍̞͖̯̱̹̫͔̫͎͈͈̠̥̘̮͚̳̤͓̤̳͙͔͈͎̳̺̙̰͓͙̬̜̳͓̖͖̱̼͙͕̮̜̯̙̥͍͍͓͕̙̖̩̼̖̀̈̇͒͒͗̓̏̽͋̂̀̎̌͆̉̐̄̈́́̍̒͆̓̈̐̄̒̏̓́̅̐̈́͊̈̾͐̑͂̃͊̎̎̎͗̈̈́͑̓͑̀̈́̉̈́͗̓̈̅͒̇͛̈́͗̋͆̊̾͂̂̏͂̀̀͑͐̓̐̀̏̓͋̉̀̀͂̿̇͋̄̓̂̋̐́̐̾̀́͋͋̆̐̄͆̈́̀͊̂̈́̔̾́͌͑̑͒́̈́̔̑̽̆̇͌̾̂́́̈́̉͑̏̈́̊̒͌̈́̔̍̓̾́̄̀̆̾̃̓̍̈́̾͑̈́͊̈́̀̆͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅr̷̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̫̞͖̪̳̝̬͍̖͕͎̩̳͚̝̳̠̤̤̲͇̪͕̻̫͚͓̬͖̭͇̞̳̰̟̭̻̮͍̠͙̬̪̫̖̥̹͇̩̱̻̝͚̩̜͓̙͎͖̦̳̬͍̣͇͙̱͚̫̫̹̮̼̟̝͇̟̗̖̺̠̺̺͉̪͇̜͓̜̤͍͍͔̟͓̱͈̹̼̗͎͚̪̣̭͉̘̖͈͓͙̖̥͙̳̹̞̀̽̄̓̋̋̋̇́̈́͛̋̏̔͜͜ͅͅs̴̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͚̪̰͖͔͕̟͉̫̗̳̳̖̲̗͍̲̙̭͓͖̯̜̬̖̟̤͚͈͇̦͈̗̙̤̻̯̘̹̘̼͍͍͙̭̩̩͇̙̯͈̫̱͔̻̼͎̞̳̦̮̲͓̠̹͔͔̻̦̝͔͈̦̭̏̓͂̑̿̈́̀̈̋̿̄̾̏̔̈́̉̽̈̌̇̍̿͗̃͐̈̐͒̾̓̎̏̃̋̔̂͌̈́͋͑̊͑͗̋̏̃͛̈́̌́̈́͑̇̏̎͆́͊̎̍̐͊̉͗̽̅̎͂̽̀͛͊̑̀̊̾̆̀̇̇́̄́̈̿̃̀̌̽͊̐̈́̀̓̆̑̇̃̆̅̆̔͋̂̍̍͊͌̂̉́̽́̾̓͑̅͊̆̈́̐̓̎͂̈̾̉̅̏̆̈́̈́̈́̏͒̓͒̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̷̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̼̙͇̜̭̙͎͇̦̟͎̳̞͎̩̦̫͎͍͕͍͚̠̯̝̫̙͖̭̮̻̣̣͓̜̤̱̦͇͈̝̠̺̝̰̼̜̪̖̹̬̖̠͚͓̗͕͉̟̮̮͎̼̲̹͔̟̮̣͚̝̮̭͔̹͉̮̗̟̼̮͕̩͔̝̰̱̜͖͍̮̳̻͙͚̬̺̣̦̺̣̪̳̞͈͙̹̥̞͖͔̠̣͕̘͈͕̼̼̘̦͔̲̟̀̈́̾͂̑̄̔̏̎̿͗͊͆͋͐̀̑͂̾̅͒́͌̏͊͆̑͒̊͂̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅǫ̷̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̢̛̭̖̰̺̣̦̪̫͙͔̯͈̟͕͍͙̟̻͇̝̙͎̜͖͉͚̲͙̲̰̠͚̭̣̱̲̺͙̲̙͙͓͙͇̜͇̥̟̥͙̮͓̩͕͚̜̬̹̼̪̝͖̟̹̫̫̱̪͕͍̗̖̩̼̩͓̯͈̘͓̣̞͖̹͍̥̖͔͇͍͚̫̗̦̮̋̈́̅̊̂͊́̈́̂̆͐͊̿͗͌͊̔͂̈́̅̅́́̑͂͊̀̿̌͛͗̀̅̓̉͆̔̃͊͗́͂̇̋͗̇͌̽̀̎̃͑̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠ͅỡ̸̢̨̧̢̨̢̘̝̞̖͍̪̬̯̳̦͉͕͔̺͕͈͉̗͖̠̬͍̮̝͈̯̘̲̮̻̹̯̙̼̻̳̼̩̭̠̣͚͉̞͕̩̟̙̼̦̬̙̰̱͖̫̩̫͉̮̖͉̰̱̠̼̤̗̖̹̮̟͔̰̱̫̣͖͈͎̺̩̥͙̣̫͉̮̝̺̦̥̩̲͕̭̼̳̗̩̟͚̥̥͕͔͎͍̩̼̻̝͚̒̃̉́̓̍̿͆̅̃̌̓̅̉͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅd̸̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̧̛̥͖͍̫̱̦̭͉̪̦͇̰͉͕͕̺̯̥̤̪̤̦̩͔̪̞̼̥̥̥̲̖͔̦̮̦̘͈͕͎̥͚͓̩̼̯̻̩̪̯͖̱͚̹͓̝̦̼̩͉͓̯̯͕͖̖͓̩͈̯͉̰̗͔͓̣̣̤̮͇̯͉͙̠͈̘͎̞͉̤͎̙̠̠̫̳̥͉̯̖͇͉͙͍̗̮̗̱͚͈̰̬̰̯̽͂̀̊̋̄̽̏̃̇̈́͛̈́͌͊̌̓̉̾̈́̇͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̛̲̲̣̱̻̦͎͖͓̩͇̰͚̩̳͈̜͚͕̞͕͚̲̱̗̱̯̦̗̳̪̞̯͚̬̥̺͓̰͈͉͈̹͚̭̘̞͇̟̻̻̯̮͖̩͍̬̺̺̦̜̦̦͔͉̪͙͚̼̙͖̼̲͈̘̣̜̬͖̖͈͔̙̯̮̩̗̭̼͓̫̥͙̭̮̪̩̔͐̆̌̊̋̿̏́̈͊́̈̔̈́̄̑͊̃͌̓̋͌̒̃̂̎͑͆̊̍̽̐͑̓̈́̾̃̀̓̀͒͛͌̍́̉̐͆̆̀̓̊̋͐̎̓͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̶̡̢̡̧̢̡̦̹̝̝̼͖̬̹̺̘̥̼̙̙͔͚̟̥̭̦͔̗͉̬̙̞̙̟̱̖̺͈̟͖̙͙͉̺̰̫̖͔̦̠̘͍͇̗͍̥̺͈͔̖͉̠̳͍̭̺̥̫̜͎͚̤̘̺̗̫͎͕̣̺͍͍̩͓̬̠̥̜̼̼̹̹̫͓͇̑̈̽̇̈̓̊̽̿̇̃̒̿̀͛̇̍͑̓́̊̉̊̅̓͊͛̏́͆́̓̍̎̇͆̉̄͗̈́̍̅͗̂̒̈́̾̿̊̏̈́̓̈͋̌̃̀̅̀̎̂̉̋̿̑̉͐͗̈̉͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅs̸̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̧̡̗͓͉͖̹̼̰͈̱̱̱̪̟̱̗̱̤̣͕͚͚̳̳̼̫̝̱̱̟̞̘͕̝̦͉̙͙̦̯̼̳͈̦̭͓̥̪͈̫̹͔͓͔̗̩̺͕̞̬̟̦͇̹̝͉̮̣̯̟̤̬͎̳̙̹̖̗̩̳̟̹̠̬̗͉͖̻̩̩̤̬̻͉̺͖̭̰̮̺̞̳̗̹͓̳̙̖̠̮͉̺͈̭̞̭̹̼̪̣͔̬͉̺̭̞̖̭͖̖͉̗̬͍̳͍͓̻̫̪̫̟̰̲̻̱͉̯͔͈͈̲͚͕̲͕̠̳̮̳̱͈͉̭̠̹̱̲̼͉̫̘̙̹̋͋̌̔̒͑̈́̋̂̆͗̆̽̂́̈̈̑̍̐̍͂̐̍̆̈́͒̇̑̄͑͐̔̇̽̿̎̃̊͐̎̒͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͖̭̮̘̟͕̠̺͇̺̟̹͍̮̳͙̲̱̻̘͈̣̣̹͎̣̼̤̪̞̭̼̻̝̳̙̩̲̲͍͙̹͓̟̘͖̜̙̜̠̙̭̫̩͔̼̩̫̹̗̪̰͈͍̼̳͓͉̜͕̺̟̭̜̳̻͇͚̟͓̲͍̖̬̲͈̱̳͓̣̭̝̤͙͍̞͕̙̗̭̾͋̒̋͌̄̓͐̀́̇͑́͐̈́̾͑̔͛͆̅̓̏̐̔͐̾̽̌͂̈̑́͆̎̑͒͛̄̎̇͂͆̏̈́͌̀̇̀̀̄̀̃́͆̀́̂̂̐́̾͂́̒̌̂̇̑̈́̔̓͗͐̿͋̓̃̈́̒̃̄̇̂̃̈̋͐̈́͂͒̄̋̋̀͊̈́̾̋̓̀̄͂̆̈́̀̏̊̀̀̈́̂̓̂͑̑̈͋̐̎̈́͌͋̐̾͛̎̿̓̈́̉̆̌̈̅́̅̏́͂͂̊͑̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅą̴̡̡̛̛̲̟͖̗̖̣̬̦̪̝̯̼̹̞̰̹͍̟̺̭͍͖͉̟̦̭̮̠͎̠̤̫̪͙̩̻͔̤̱̯̠͓͇͍͓͈̹̬̲̝̤̹̙͎̤̘̙̯̜͓̜̻̙͕̝̝̰̘̝͊́̑̽̀̐̎̔̀̉̃̊͌̃́̆͒́̎̒̀̓͗͊̑̎̍̀̓͒̑́̈́́́̄͛̀̂̾͊̊͑̓͛̂̎͗́̉̉͒̄̈́́͋̍̿͆̐͊͋̒̋̏̇͊͐̐̐̃͛́̅̈́̏̐̌̆̊̽̿̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̠͎̤̻̰̺̬̮̥̭͔̖̖͍̜̘͈͖̪̰̞̞̥̖͓̖̫̦̤̠̫̜̥͓̖̥̹͇̩̻͈͕̣̯̯͇̫̮͊͊́̂͒̓́̉͑̀̊̿̒̽̓̂̍́͐̆̓̿̈͋̌́̄͆̔̓̉͆͗̽̃́̈́̇̇̈́̆̍͛̐́͌͂̿͊̀̓̀͋̈̎́̐̅̔̋̾̆̇̊̎̀̊̌̒͊̌̔͌̄̌̒̌̈́͌̋̀̂̾́̈́̅̾̈́̓̀̀͌̐̔͋͆́̈́́̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅm̸̡̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̳͖̮̤̱̭͓͖̗͇̯̖̙̘̱̣̝̦̙̺̭͙̼̤͍̩͇̭̠͔͇̻͓̥̞̱͖̗̪̼̹̹̯͓̮̼̯̮͓͔̖͖̲̪̙͙̠̮̠͖͖͙͎̫͉͈̱̲͈͉̖̫̞̮͚̻̩̲̣̯̘̰̗̬̥̺̺̘̗̝͖͓̠̼͖͖̳̺̜̟͓̤͈͉͇͍̦̱̙̗̱̦̺̝͈̬̣̭̫̰̼̙̩͕̟̫̯̬̤͖͙̞̘̥̘͉͙͖̤̭̖̙̖̖͈̘͒͐̿̒̈́̐̽̓͌͆̈́͐̈́̈́̀̾́̆̿̒͐̋̐̀̐̑͛̒̑͛̽̋͋̊͋̈̽̔̔̂͑͛͐̋́̎̐͛̔̍̇̅̈́̈̈́̈̋̀̃͌̎̎͆͂̐͆̏̎̾̎́̐̅͊̔̀͆̔͌͐͒́̏̿̈̉̍̈̔̉͒͑͛̓̏̾̂̄̏͋̀̔̐̓͗̀̒̌͆̅̾͌̔͌̄̓̒͂̿͑̒͊͊̿̃̎̀̾͛̃͊́͆͊͐̀̏̂̂̓̔̇̈͗̇̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅę̴̢̧̨̢̧̨̧̧̛̬̹̺̪̪̦̥̘̘̮͕̝͈͚͔͖̫̪̺͈͉̙̫͎̬̘̺̘̙̤̦̥̥̼̩̹̰͓̝̳̺̗̺̘͇͓͔̣̞̭̱͙̻͈͚̝͕̮̠͎̮̹̻̰̼͈̞̥̖̘̙̲̯̰̘͚̯͉̘͕̫̭̏͗̈́̈́̉͗͊̑͊͑̎͐̐͜͜͠ͅn̸̢̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̘͉̫̠͓̞̠̩̗̞̙̩̩̭͓̼͙͍̝̠̺̬̯̣̣̭̲̠̗̬̰͓̜̪̳̦͉̪̺̰̝̘̯̗͕̠̫̝̣̰̥̘̖͔͔̦̞̝̤̞̟͖̲̮̤̳̘̰͔̯̪͓̬̬̳̬̖͖̠̫͍̥̘͎̘̱͈̻̥͕̰̞̻̜̳̺͕̳̩̯̗̯͙̼̠̻͇͍̠͖͓̬̞̠͓̻͓̣͍̫̩̰̭͍̖̘͈̗͇̲̣͓̱̖̦̼̥̠͑̋̎́̔̔̒̾͐̀͐̿͑̈́̂̄̿͂̄̀͒͛̈̀͂̑̐̋̀̿͐̐̀͋͐̓͂̂̈́̍̿̃̄̓͌̏̀̀̾͆̏͂̓̀͗̀͌̒͌̅̋͊́̍̈́͋̄̈͗͒̾̇͛̋̒̍̋͒̆͗̉͋͑̇̋̓̈́̊̀̆͒̿͛̒̄̋̄̐̍͐͑̀͛̄̈́̎͊͌̈́̉̾̏͐̏̔̂̑͗̔͂̂̂̑̈́́̒̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅṯ̴̡̢̝̰͉͙͖̟̮̹̤̪͓̬̗̝̮̥̺̲͓̈͗̒̈̇͐͛͗̇̓͒̈̽͆̽̌̋̉͐̆̐̊̓̇̽̽̈͌̈́̒̏̽͛̈́̊̃̈́̉͗̒͋̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͠ą̶̨̡̧̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̹̼͇̙̩̱͕̩̤̺̪̤̮̦̗͖̻̦̥̺̠̼̻̱̖̺͇͍̭̥̠̹̯̣͚͉̟̟̭̰̻͖͓̬̘̝̫̱̺̻̻̗̏̅̊͗̒͂̔̓̄̏̏̽̔̽̀͒͂͒̄̊͐̽̋̅̾́̓͗̾̇̑̐̾͆̈̇̓͆͆̔̽̀̾̽̏̓͌̀̅͗͆̓́́̓̌͊̍̀̆̏̊̿̃͐̅́̎́̋͒͑͛͊̊̍͐͋̿̋̐͂͑̑͒͋͆̆̌̌̓̓́́̓̈́̾̽͆͂͒́͂͆̍̌͌̽̑̅̽͊̂́͋̔̊̒̐̿͛̐̈́̂̍̓́̀̽̃̍̉̐̓̎̓̓̉̈́̇͊͂̆͒̆̀͌̆̈́͂̓͆̄͌͋̎̀͆̎͌͆̍͒͛̍̅͐͑͒̌͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝l̶̡̢̧̛̤̥̦͖̣͙̯͇̬̩̜͍͈͚̻̣̫̜̼̽͌̏̈́́́̔̾͆̋͗̈́̔̀͂̂̀̎̄̔̍̓̀̈́̓͛͌͋̒̋̽͌͛͊͊̏̃̿̈́̏͐͛̄̎̑̀͊̈́̍͆͊̌̀̓̂̽͌̐̽̊̌̊̐̎̒̉̑͂̈̌̾̃̈́̂̊̾͐̐̑̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ḽ̵̢̡̨̡̧̨̛̛̮̭͉̪̜̲̻̲͈̞̹̠͎͇̼̰͚̥̣̫̠̹̲͕͈̩͎̥͚̜͇̺̱̤̯͍̦͚̻̦͎̺͖̣̩̭̬̏̍̓͌̈̊͐̽̃̆̇̀̐͑́̒̈́͋̑͗̊͐̅̌̄͗͆̀͆̈́̀́̾̑̂̅̈́̈́͑̿͛̈́̊͆̔̄̈́̐̀̈͋͑̇̓̓̓̈̃͐̆͌̿͋̃̒̽̋͒̇͑̂͐͆̏̂͐̾̃̍̀̌̿͂̀̍͊̂̓̓̌̋́̓͌̍̂̎̉̒̈̈́͆͛́̆́̀̇́̽̑͊̋͑̉̆̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅy̴̡̨̨̛̛̛̰͎͖͍̦͙̱͚̩͚̳̤͔̯̗̻̞͖̘̦͇͕̓̇̂͗̐̊̉̒̀̔̎̍͒̏̀͗̆̈́̐́̍̑͆̔̈́̈́͗͛͌̐̓̔͑̏͛̀͐̒̐͐̏̄̇̀͛͂̏͑͑̐̇̏͂̅̃̀͋͐̇̿̔͒̂̌̀̇͂̿̓͂̅͋͋̀͛̓͂̑̏̀̈́͑̿̽́̒̌̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̢̢̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛͕͓̰̘̙̣̖͇̣̘̬͎̬̫̙͈̦̙͇͍͎͕̜̜̩͕̟̜̙̞̟̳̰̤̼͍͉͙͍̟̳̝̪̲̖̖̘̤̭̼͇̲͖̺̰̬̼̮̣̭̖͚̜͔̦̲͖̗̙͎̟̭͈̳̫͕̯͙̤̣̜̩̼̩͈̪̩̜͙̗̰̰̼̜̥̻̩͔̺̖̘̯̗̜̱̱̮̦͎͖̙̗̹̹̮͕͉͙̦̦̖̺̘̳̲͙̝̦̖͎͖̩̝̻̟͔͇̫̳̘̰̻̣͔̼̪̙͚͇̭͕͉̜̮͙̰̲̜̼̖̮̞͖̘̥̯͇̍͂̌́̉̀̅̓̍̆̇̄͗̅̊͒̍̄̏̀̌̑̔͗̎͋̒͂̍̿̿̍͋̄͐̎̇̏́͑͛̓̓̋̒̓̀̊̃̓̀́̄͆́͛̐͑̔̈́̾͐̾͆͋̏̎̏̐̌̐̓͌̈̉̃̈́̐̅͆̑̂̉͐́̓̍̋̈͑̇̋̅̽̔̾̒̈́͆́̄̎̑̋̇͆͊̇͋͊́̾̐͋͋̑̽͗̓̾̑̿͂͒̃͑͂̿͛̄͒̆̅̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅd̶̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̰͔̺͍͚͓͔̰̪̟̪̼̦͍̘̪̫̪̤̦̝͇͍̪̰̱̪̠̮͕͙͇̹̠̻̠͇̣̺̜̦͚̮̞͎̹̮̩͈̭̝͍̱̥̺̫͚͇̪̥̰͖̼̠͕̫̹͖̯͇̤̗̳̝̜͉̤̖̮̭̙̟̪̻̝͉͔̹̹͓̯̦̯̝͖̩̤̹͙̙͚͙̗̤̞͉̻̜̖̤͇̯̗̼̣̲͈̞̘̬̝̲̑͑̈́̈̏̔̓̔̌̂̓̓̎̉̉̃̍̒̃̓̐̈́̏̈́͐͑͋̊̔͐͛͋͆̂̉̀̋̅͆͋̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅę̷̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̝͍̳̞̘͇̪͇͈̗̜̤̳̝̲͖̤̻͖͖͈͕̱͚͇̦̪̼͉͓͎͈͕̟̞͈͓̙̹͚̱̬̟̰͍̭̭̳̯̞̳̥͈̪̰͎͖̼̭̣̥̰͙͕̥̫͇̙͈̫̟̝̼̮̠̗͎̬̞̱͕̗̱͍͉̳͍̦͔̺̮̹̘̥̳̝̦̣͔͎͔͓̤͈͇͎̼̭̹̘̱̞̻̺̙͓̱͎̞̜͉̺͇͚̠̖̹̠̘̬͖̖̫̻̪̣̻̩̘̣͙̣̞̺̥̟͎͓̫͉̟̫̘͙̮̻̜̝̮͔͇̀̓͆̊̽͛̓̃̇͑̿͑͑̈́̓́̈́̉̂̓̐͌͗̾̒͑̐̿̿̈̃͌̓͑͂̃͌͆̀͛̃̌̐̊̐̇͗͑́̄̿̿̊͗̇̑́̏̐́̾̇̃͋̂̈́̒̌̊̀̂̋͒̅̃̓͆̈́̂̈́̏̃̌̀̈́̉̅̽̄̾́̔̐͂̋̆̍̀͐͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅv̸̢̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̤̮͖̻̬̳̱̫̪̩̱͉͎͖̭͎͖͈̦̗̙̳̖̞̯̥̥̯͉̟̞͉͙͕̪̦̹̙̮̱̺͈̭͕̤͍̠̫̦͎͓̘̮̺̼͙͙͍̟̹̞̳͖̣͍̤̘̭̩͉̙̣̬̫̥̪̥̩͈̮͈̖̬͙̠̱̹̻̣̠͈͇̤͍̰͉̱͚̹̣̰͙͕̹̬̮̥̬̝̼͔͈̦͚͎͈̥̮̙͈̻̥͚̯̉̊̄̐̔͗̏̓̇͐̀̈̆͑̀̽̽̈́̃̊͐̀̋͛̒́͊́̈́͛̈̎̒̒͗̑̆͂͋̑̄̐̈́̾͗̿̎̍͂̆̅̋͌̒͋̽͂̃̒̓̀̔́̈̇̓̀́̽̃̈͛̎̓̊͋̅̄͆̎̂̊͛͒̈́͋̍͌͑͐̋͋̈͌̅̾̋̃́̓͌̀̍̀͛̀̍̈́̍̆̈́͒̒̓̾̀̿̂̏̿̄̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅe̵̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̹̖̗̤̙͎̫͕̪̰̙̣̼͖̫͉͖̠̭͔͖͈͇̰̖̳̻͕̞̳͇̻̬̪͕̠̯̫̱̺̼̹͎̞̘̬͎̱̣͕̥̺͖͚̠̘͔̲̲̘͙̮͓̩̦̘̜̞̟̮͉̣̬͓̪̣͚͕̙̯̪̟̯̗̰̹̰̩̯͖̰̟̮̱̗̙̤̥̰͎͍͔̫͎͖̘͇̰̟̹͈̞̦͇̗̩̙͉̳̪̩̱͙̱̩͇̱͕̩͉̲͈̟̼͚̹͇̜̙̙̼̬̠͖̩̗̱̭̺͈̝͚̻͙͚̫͕̙̯̼̯͓͐̍͊͆́̍͋̄͒̽͂͆͑̒̿̔͌͒̉̒̇͌̉̊́͆͆̉̒͐͑͒͋̾̇̀̂͒̐̒̎̈́͊̌͑̏̈́͐̃̐̌͆̏͑̑́̏̋̀̌͊̒̇̂̋͗̏͋̅̅̒͊̇͛̉̔̅̄̽̆̆̐͒͆̊̽̿̊͊̊͊̉̔̐̿̑͌̆̈́̂́̓͗̈́̋͛͆̄͆̄̑̓̏͋́̋̈́̋́͒̏̀̀̂̓́̏̋̈̋̈̋̐͋̈́́̔̀̓͐͑̏͗͊͒̇͌̉̇͑̎͐͐͆̉̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̴̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̨̨͚̤̹̪͔͇̖͈̹͍̹͔̩͙̖̗̫̳̬̭̭̻̠̖̟̼̖̙̤̙̼̹̹̱͓̯̼͔͇̥̞̥̫͙̘͚̥͍͉̗̻͖̞̥̙̱͍̤̪̪̠̟̻̺̺͖̫͎̱̮̱͓̼̩̘̣̪̳̩͎̥̲̘̯͔̳̭̜͙̞̩̣̼̠̥̱̣̠͍͍̫͈͙͔̜̲̗͖̣͚̱͓͓̠̺̺͔̪̰̦̗̼͑̀̀̐́̓̓̄̆͛͂́̀̀͋̉̒̓̀̍̓͂̃̐̀͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̶̨̢͍̟̦̝͔̤̥͎͖̳̰̦̝̝̖̪̺̻̫̤̤͕̥͔͖͖̱̼̩̝̞̋̐͂͐̔̿̇͌̓͐̃̋̾̌͌̾̏̏̈́̽͑̽͛̇̅̂͋̓̋̏̊́͗̒͊̌̈́͋̐͌̿̅̓̈́̍̇́̿̿̀̎̐̿̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅp̴̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛͇̰͔̫̝̜̪̪͖̮̱͖̲̣̣͔͕̹̗̟̻̯̫̪̦̝̬͍͍͉̖͉̼͈̠̙̟̥͎͎͚͙̯̖̘̥͎̼̱̯̲̹͉͈̬͍̗͎͉͍͍̭͙̤͚̗̾̑̐̉̐̌̄͒̎̍̐̿͌̓͛̿͋̏̊̂̑̉͋͑̈́́̊̑͊̈́̒͋́̊͋̅͑̈́̋̇͐̌̍̒̄̈́̀̾͌̊̎̈̍͋̂̔̃̿͆̿̽͐͂̋̓͛̿̀̑̇̃̏̾͌̈́̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̨͎̲̦͓͈̫͓̩̯̪̊̎͛̔̈̈́͊̏͒͐͋̃̓͐͘͝ͅd̵̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̗̙͕̞̘͈̲̞̳̞̯̯̼̗͓̘͈͎͉̮̤͓͙̗̖̗͓̪̣̭͓̘͙̭̣̗̠͈͕̥̲̹͉̦̟̼̠͖̹͙̠̱̺̱̻̤̩̠͉͔̱͍̖̫͓͚̬̳̼̳̮̂̏̄͗͑̅̀͐̋̍̔̐̑͊͆̇̎̐̈̈́̌͂̾̀̀̒͛̓̾̉͛̈͗̑̈́̈́̍̔̈̎̓͛̄̆͛̉̊͋̓͋̈̇̀̓̐͋̆́̈́̇͌̊́̈́̈̓̐̽͂̍̉̆̽̏͛́́̆̏̔̊̿̀̈̇͆̽̾͑̓̇̒͆̏͂̓̄̈͋̊͒̊̈́͛͒̐̿̋̽͌͌̾̔͂͋̇̍̓̎͊̍̍͐̀͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̭̥͐̐͗̓̈́̿͛̓͊̀̍̄̎̃͋͌̋̉̿̈́̃̽̃̒̑̒͌̒̀̒́̈̊̈́̓͑͛́͗͐̎̂͗̐̅̿̈̆̍́̾̀͊̏͒͒͗̀̓̄͛͌̌̈͂̈́͊̍͂̇͗͑̐͒̔̊̓̈́͋̓̂͂̌̄̾̓̄͌͆͆̂̔̑̀̄̌̐̃̇̀̔̈͊̈́͑̉̽̊̈́̾̒͊́̆̄͊̌̋̋͂͆̈́̔̀̄̏͋̄̌͂̌̾̑̏̽̄̈́̽̀͊̍̔̋͑̒̃͊̃̍̾̌̾̏̀͑̄́̈̾͗̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠h̴̛̛̪̱̦̮̬̗̣͊͗̈́̑̅͋̅̾͐̊̀̈̉͋̔͌̾̆̈̔͋͐̇̌̋̀̐̽͂̓̈́͛̒̆́̈́̈́͑͛͐̈͛̄͌̐͐̍̈́̌̈́̓̃̈́̉̄́͐̂́̒̔̀̈̽̀̌̆̌͐͗̿͊̅̏̍̈́͋̍́̔͂̒̂̂̂̓͗͊́͑̎͆̀̍͗͌̆̌͒͌͒̓̈́̊̓̅̎̃̏̄̀͂̔͐̓̄͌̉̀̎͊̾̓̐͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ę̴̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̡̨̢̛̘̺̝̩͎͈̠̰̖̩̙̻͎͙͙͖̲̭̹̟̲͕͖͙̞̪̗̭̲̬̥̺̝̬̞̝͔̪̝̦̮̜͉͓̘̤̹̣̺͕̥̫̥̣̖̥̥̣͔̱̪̠̘̳̳̭͓͎̞̮̮͔̝̲̮̗͚̹̖͎̩̳̯̞͓̝͇̠̠̲̞̰̯̝̱̝̱̺̻̯̺͎͕͎̺͈͖̦̤̤̝̥͕̻̜͍̱̩̙͕̯̣̫̝͈̻̬̫͉̯͕͖̟̰͖̪̘̲̳͖͕̘̞̝͔̠̹͇͍̥̣̱̞̼͇̣̥̼̼̯͖̐͑̌̈́͆̽̑̂́̐̍͊͛̈́̃͊̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̧̨̨̛̛̺̫͖̯͍̯̲̜͍̠̯̩̣̭̮̙͕͉͙͎̳̻̲̮̮̲̮̺̰̟̩̞͉̭͙̲̹̠̖͍͎̮̭̯͍͈̝̲̪̠̬͚͓̮̜̪͔̣͙͕̳̺̺̳͎̹̻̞̼̟̖͍̲̟̱͇̜̯̟͔̩͙̳̳̗͎̳̰̱̖̤̞͎̥̬͚̻̠̳̙̲͔̞͖̗̳̪̣͙̮͖̹̰͈̠̳͔͈̪̝͉̣̝̮̣̜̳͈͓̟͈̞̮̼̠̱̦͈̠̭͈̜̪̦͚̗̗̭̹̜̟̜͉̱̭͕̟̿̂̓͑̀͆͂̾͐̿̊͋͂́͛̐́̿̊͌̓̎͐̿̅̋̒͊̈́̂̓̓͐̈́̅̿̅̎̑̓̀́̇̍͑͒̌͗̆͆̓͛̎̃͂̈́͊͌͌̍̎̋̃̆͊̈̃̈́̀̎̒̿͊̆͒̆̈́͛̌̔̽͆̉̎̏̎̀̈́͑̒̅́̑̊̑̄͊͗̽̒̀̽̒̂̈͛̆̂̾̀͆́̇̄͂͋̑͛̆̋̓̀̓̀̍̈́͊̽̾͆̃̎̇̋̀̽̒͌̌̐̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅģ̴̧̡̨̢̛̥͓̜̠̻̭̟̖͍͚̹̥̣̱̲͔̘̜̣͓̜͙̟̩̦͓͚͖͎̫̖̮̓͆̐̋̓̔̋̌̽̄́͑͂̇̾̀͗̋̌͋̑͒̈́͒̂̑̓̈̊͐̄͋͒͗̎̊̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̨̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̪̰̙̥̟̮̤̼͉̰̜͔͉̭̜̪͚̼͉̞̣͇̣̫̥͈͔̼̥̞̳̝̯͇̰̲͓̫̭͔̹̠͚̩̹̼̤̮͎̼̭̲͍̙͓̩͙͖̩̮̳̼̲͙̭̗͍͎̬̺̺͙̩̥͍̪̰͔̙͚̙̭͍̯̻̥̥͓̳͉͎̞̓̉͛̐̾̆͌͋͑̐̈́̑̊̾̎̈́̈́͑͛̾̒̃͐̐͑̿̎̂͌̏͑̆̌̓͋͗̈́̆͛̓̀̀̓́̊͗̊͑̀̋͒̉́̀̎͛̉͐̃̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̶̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̛̛̛͔̦̖̥̥̻̼̘͚̝̥̝̺̳̝̳̟̦͚͚̱̺̺̖̫̳̩͖̟̺̬̰̗̭̗̼͔̬̫̜̘̲͇̜̥͉͔̬̹͔̳̝̘͚͚̩͍̟̗̹̱̳̩̺̠̳̦̬̝͍̘̮̹͔̺͍̮͈̦̰̜̫̬̦̟͈̗̲͎̼̜̠̗̞͈͍̮̜̙̞͎͖̗̟̪͙͉̓͋́̍̈́͊͂̀̇̿̊̒̑͐̿̐̋̇̅̎͗̒̌͒̀̇͐̍̓͒͋̄͊̏͐͋̊̀͑̆̋̂̏̐̓̅̌̈́̒̇̀̏̀̌̓̂̈́͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅơ̷̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̧̛̹͖̳̞̬͔͙̲͓̟̪͙͎̩̟̬̤͚̺̦̜̲̞̦͍̫̪̹̬̬͚̱̱̦̝͚͚̖͙̻̝̺̖̞͈̪̣̭̪͎̣̟̱̝̼̫͉͈̹̼͕͖̺̺̮̪̘̲̗̦̖͉̣̬̳̞͍̭͕͚̝̤̗̞͖̣͖͕͙̹̰̹̙̩͖̪͔͙̘̖̲̬̞͚̜͓̪̠̖̫̰͍̯̖̙̩͇̹͎̹̝̯͖̞͔̜̜͍̩̬̥̖̹͕̗̞͈̻̳̣̤̰̜͍̻̼̰̳͙͓̹͆̈́͊̊̌̾͑͌͊͂̽͗̋̍̀͋̋̾̐̓̀̏̽͐̄͆͂̍̊̒̉̃͐̈̾̅̒̃͑̀̅͌̋̌̂͑̊̆͗̆̈͌̂̆̌̄͐̉̽́̓̊̒̌̎̓̔̍̈̌̐̈́̐̏̍͌̔̿͊̈́͂̋͛̑́̿͂̀͆̋͆͒̿̅͛̊̓̎̀̈́̽̂̓̐̉̋̊̃͌̎̾̔̑̀̐̅̉͊̌̉̃̎̄̽͛̋̔̋̏̇̌̈́͗̓̎͒̽̏̒̊́̓̏̅͊̏͗͒̋̑̽̑͌̉͛̒̒̋̀̄̑͋̿̎̾̏̑͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḡ̴̡̛̛̛̛̱̰͎͕̘̣̞͈̰͉͎̜̖̹̹̗̘͓̮̖̼̫̝̥̘̝̈́̂̽̐̾̈́͌͑̉̒̉̇͛͒͑͋̈́̎́̌̅͌͆͛̓͑̂̎͗͌̆͊͑̽̓̐͋̿̈̆̓͌̋̈́͒̉̑̉̓͐̊̈̓̊̆̿̃͛͌̀̒̑̽̇̈̌̏̎̀̓̆̃̀̎̍̉̋̂́̇̀̋̋̉̉͊͗̑̓̓͑̓̈́̑̓͂͐̀͛̀̔̾̌̈́̈́͂̀̔̓̓́̏̆̃͑̽̈́͛̽̍̈́́̿̃̽̈́͂̽̔̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝.̵̨̢̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̪̻͓̻͚̱̤̼̣̯̪͈̫̯̩̺̘̪̯͍̦͍̬̳͓͇̬̟̝͖̱̜̱̲̘͔̬͕̦͍̖̹͚̖̬̻͖̪̻͇̗̻̰͖̻͇̞̪̤̻̱̹̖̘̮̼͎̜͇̺͆̋̄̂̂̑̄͒̿̐͛̉̂̈̆̃͌͛̑̽͊͌͐̉̓̀̈́̃̀̈́͊̍̄̀̊̀̀͊̅̄̀̍̆̾̀͛͐̊̍̿̓͆͑͆̒͋̍̽̈̍́̈́̎͂̐͋̓̽̋̎͒̐̅̓̋̉͗̍̏̀͊̒͂͂͐͆̏̈̋͌͋͋̇̄̄̿̌́̿́̿̀̆́̀̋̈́̾͑̇́̀̊̈̾̿̇̎̽͑̈́̉̓̉̓͋͂̆̾͌̂͆́̂́̈́͋͗͌̍̊̑̀̐͋̈̐̓̎̎̑͋͂̌̀̌̾̀̃̽̏̈̊̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̧̛̛̛̛̼͚̤̹̦̫̹̱̩̻̺͙͎̗͕̙̜͙̬̝͎̲̬̙̲̬̮͌͗͌̏̏̔̀̂͂́͑̏͌͆̈̎̃͋̇̈́͛͌̍́̽̋̈́́̐͒̊̔̾̐̋̓͐̋̒̇̆̒͆̈́͗͊̋̊̑̈́̏̀͋͆̉͂͒̓͑̅̊͆̈́͂͒̽̈́̋̑̒͌̈́̍̓̈͐̉͂͆̃̔̃̄̓̅̄̄̈̀͋̈́̓̈̒̆̾̀̄̍͋̏́̆̅̾̉̉̊̆̊͌̍̈́̀͂̋̌̀͑́́̍̃̈͒̅̄̓̾͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅF̵̧̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͍̣̖̥͕͓̙̞̠̫̦̞̹̗͈̻̥̜̞̥̗̦̳̣̹̟̞̪̮͉̼͈̮̝̘̟̯̖̤̮̟͉̲̹̘̗̯̫̫̙͓̰͓̝̰͉̖̩̟̳̣̥͇̖̖̫͍̝̦͍͍͓͎̦̝͉̙̝̣̖̯̭̮̻͎͉̪̰̤̱͚͔̟͙̖̩͕̞̠̬̝̹̫̩̫̘̘̙̱̰̙̮̲̺̰̪̫̲͎̘̱̘̙͔̘̩̭̬̤͕́̔́͌̽͂̆͌̽̒̈́͗̊̑̎́̍͑͋́̋̑̊́͌͛͑͑̒̂̇̂̆́͒̇͗̄͐͆͂̎̑̈̽̊̎̾́̀̈́̍̈͑̑̿̾͆́̉́̀̅̋̉̓͗̇̊̈́́͐̈́́̐̏̆̀̓̈́̓̍̋̈́̇͋͆͑̔̆̂̆̅͋͊͛̐̀̋̀̓̓̍͛̆́̏̍́̾̑́͆͒̅̔͛̊̽͆̈͑̓͛̾̂͆̊̈́̂̐̍̀̆͆͐̎̋̊̒̓̅̎̄̽͗̇̏̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅa̶̧̧̧̧̡̢̛̻̝̦͚͙̲͕̪̣̙̟̞̭̜̩̳̼͍̜̖̹͉̭̗̟̗̻͎̹̱̯̘̯̬̱̜̤̘̩̼̻͔̳̟̠͓̹͇̲̳̲͂͆̈̂͒̈́̊́̉̉̆̽̎͒̈́̀̀̓̂͒̉́͂͐̊͒͂̅̂̈̈́̂̀̓̌̓̎̉̈́̾̔̏̒̓̀̊̍͋̊̑̊̎̐̈̊̽̽̍̏͑́̎̿͒̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅç̸̧̧̛̛̱̜̗͎̗̠̦̬͔͖̀̽̇̊͛̊͂͗͊͐̿͑̄̇̇̎̎̿̾͂̽͌̀̅͗͑̈́̆͌̏͐͒̾́̀̇̑̓̓̈́́͋͂̈́̓̒̊̃̓̉̃̾̀̈́͐͆̓́̑̑̋̓͛̃̑͗͂͋͛͋̐̇̍̊͛̒̆̉̿͗͆̾̀̒̆̏͛͗͗̀̾̀́̄̑̓̈͊͂̿͆̀̀̈́̄̒̔̄̄̈̏̃̌̔̔͆͆̔̈̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ť̴̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̤͉͈̙̭͙͉͖̺̲̦͚̻̪̳̻̼̯̼̯̺̩̣̙͚̺̲̯̬̫̟̩͚̞̝͍̙̫̳̺͎͓͎̞̠͎̭̲̻͎̟͔͕̦̥̠͍͍̣̲͔̠̺̭̬̩̭̤̫̹͓̻͙̲̱̣̟͖̆̎̽̓͛́̉̒̀̂̃̊́̋̀̈́͒̓̉̐̉̑͐̊́̒̎̑͊̉̀͆̃͒̆̍͑͒̈́̉̀̃̔̽̄̋̀̀̈́̈́̋̇̑̽̑̎̑̈́̇̐̈́͗̿̾͐́͐͛͛̒̓̂̂̒͋̇̉̄̽͒̀̈̀̏́͑̃͌̊̆͛̊͛͂̃̉̋̆̀̂̀͐͛̋͌͋͋̉͑͋̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̵̢̧̡̡̡̢̛̤̺̗̞̮̫̲͓͉̬̜̪͍̣̮̩̮͕̪͖̗̤͚̪̥̱̪͕̝̠̻̞̠͎͈̺̭̰̹̣̱̤̠̜̘̤̞̹͎̝̰̘͔̗̣̝̯̙̩̣̗̭̙̯̰͙̰͕͍̘̳͚̰̩̬̗̩͔̦̪͕̲̘̹̝̟̤͚̱̥̼̖͉̯͌̈́́̎͆̈̍̈́̆̒̀̍̇̅͊̔͛͑̀͋̀̐̀̄̇̒͒̓̊̓̿̈́̏̈̓̑̏̊͑̎͂́̂̈́̏͑̀́̽̈̿͆̿̒̿͒̎̇̐͆́̈̈́̑̆͂̈́̈́͌̆̎͐͂̍̐̎́̀̍̈́̋̈́̍͆̆͗̆̄̋̑̏̈́̿͌͆̀͆͊͐̍͗̅̾̈́̔͂̈̆͊̍͒͂̀̈̔̉̑̽͆̓̎́͛͒͗͛̈͑̌͒̉̒̀͂͒̄̐̐̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͚͓͉͇͍̪̗̞͖͉̰̜̰̼̬̭͉͚̜̦̼͎̥͉̗̳̥̪̪̯̘̪̙͎͕̞̖͚̘̖̜̣͕̫̠̪̞̐̒̄̓̒̾̒̊̓̉̂͑̀̃̓́̋͐̐̓͑̋̐̅̽̀͆̽̌́̆̒̓͋̂̋̎͌͗̈́͛̊͋͗́̃̒́̓̾̓̌̈́̅̂͒͗͒͛̀̃̅̾̾̊̃̀͑͐̋́̏̈̐̊̏̋̀̀̅͒̐̀́̓̓̑͐̓̌͆͆̿̾̂̎̔́̇́̏́̀͆͋̈́̃̉̽̄̓̅̏̎͑͋̀͋͂̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̗͍͔̯̗̺̱̬͎̬̺͖͕͓̣̼͉͎̮̤̥̜̙̪̘̱̲̲͕̙͔̙͙̼̻̠̘̗͓͍̯͎̖͈̩͍̣̮̣̠̗͎̞͎̺̜͍̯̫̺̦͐̉͆̃͐͒̄̒̋́̓̈̈́̃̈́͂̓̓̄̉͗͛̊̅͗͛̀̍̈̈́̃̉͌̓͋̒͌͌̐̂͗̈́͐͋̂̀͒͌͂́̅̀̈̊̓͐́̑̈́͊̓̂̈̀̿͌͆͗̀̌͐̂̊̆̋̓̈̋͆̑̅̆̾͐̓͊̇͗̽̇̈̈́̀̄̓̉̄͛̉̅͂́͋͆̽̃̉͂͊͊͒̇̆͆̓̔͗̈́͂̅̃̆̈́̾̊͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅL̷̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̛̛͉̤̗̭͍̙͖̭̝̬̞̰͚̦̖̹̺͔̞̻̱̝̙̠̱̭̠̪͕̮͓͖̰̬͓̞̞͕̗̜̘̭̫̲̭̲̺̤̯͇̙̠͕͓̰̠͈̣̫̫̘͍̫̮̖̜̝͔̣̩̩͇͕͚͓͍͖̗̝͖̟͈͍̣̮̺̲̬̹̭̱̭̹̩̘̮͔̪̘̹͍̪͎͎̯̩͚̺̠̖̫͔̟͙̳̣͕̗̰̹̝̲̺͉̖̰̩̯̭͈̜̪̳͙̰͍͔̬͐̐͗̅̐̈́͆͒͂̀̓̅̏́̓̅̀̔̋̇́̇͒̿̋̇̆̈́͌̄͛́͆̒̀̍̎̔̏̽̒͗̈́̏̀̉̌̍̋̿̿̃͑̃̊̾̓̔̈́̽̑͆̈̏̍͗̈̏̽̃́͆̑̉́̽̔̓̀̂̌̓̆̂͐͗̈̾̿̿̆̂͗̀͊̽̎̔́̊̔̎́͌͗͐̓̀̋̎͛͌̓͒̋͊̾̃̉͂̀̒̂̐̆͆̔̎͑̽̆̒̓̒̈̄̉͛̐̈̈́͗̓̍͌̎̈̈́͐͆̎̿̅̾͛̽̃́̓́͒̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅi̶̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̼̭̬͓̰̠͎͎̬͉̗̝̜͈̭̞̯̟̲̲̯̠͕͎͙̩͈̖͚̺̱̹̗̤̹̹̙͍͕̤͎̥͖̬̝̪̣͇̲͕̰̭̫̲͕͓̭̩̰̖͇̯̫̯͚̥̠̹̲̤̣͍̘͉͍̪̲͚̝̯̦̰̟̠͎̜̺͚͕͖̹͙̹͕̫͔̠͖̙͇̫̯̹̜͍̫͌̊̽̿̀̀͌̐̍̄̓̈́̍͋̽̽̅́̈́̇̋̉́̇͑̓̎͆͋̈́̎̈́̂͋̅̃̔̑̉͌͗͑͂̏̇̅͗͂̓̒̋̔̂̏̈̐͒̽̈́̅̈́̓̉͋̓̾̿͆͒̎̎͌̎͒͊̃͑͛̉͛́̍͛̌̿͑̅́̈́̇̃͛͊̔̎̈́̀̅̍͂̐͊͊͐̒̃̽̋̽́͌̂͋͛̀̓͛̐̉̔́͌̓͛͂̍̌̈́́͆͛̈́̒̆͐̑̓̐̆͛̍͊̃͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅk̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̮̣͕̪̩͈͍͚̙̣̺̄͒͋̂̓̈̄̆͛͐̒̓͂̽͆͑͒̎͂̈̐̀̎̿̊͗̈́̊̓̀̑̄̌̓͒̈́̈́̉͐̎̂̐͐͊́̓̉͂̄̏͑̃͂͛̀̏̈́̓̀́̿̂̿̈́̍͗͊̓̎̀̔̆̈́̒̀͐̔̏͌͐̎̏̽̍̃́̑̅̑̄̾͂̔̆̉̈̀̃̐͂͌̎͌̎̄́̓̍̓͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅę̶̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̝̥͉̠̻̻͚̝̞̰̲͎̻͈̻͚̞͔̱̮̳̭̫̮̺̠̱̝̖̘̱̤̟̝͕͙̹̘͇̣͉̙̮̯̠̺̺̺̹̣̏̑̀̉͊͗̽̆̈́͊̃͂͋̌͂̏́̌̎̾͑̓͑̐̓̔̊̏̈̈́͌̊̑͊̊͛̆̃̕̚̕͜͝͝ ̸̧̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̠͉̗̲͙̲̺͚̬̜̣͔̜͚̙̫̪̰̞̖̞͈͙̘̣̜͇̗̳̱̟̥̞̦̰̟̰͍̻̤̭͇̖̰̻̲̮̮̠͉̙̞̜͕̰̱͕̹͓͓̖͙̥̯͉̹̩̤͇͉̖̮͓͍̲̪̙̖͕̪̲̤̱̹̳̝̭͈͎̘̥̲͎̯͕̙͙̭̜̭̤̦̮̙̠̘̦̞̗̺̗̘̗̬̥͍̺̞̪͚͍̯͙͎̥̜͉̹͇̪̳̠̺̭̣̲̝̹̘̝̤͖̜̠͚̹͍̳̦̝͔̱̮̘͇͇̳̙͈̻̞̳͔͉̟͎̘̟͙̼̣̤͑͊̌͌̓̿̃̏̿͊͌͊͛̉̀̏̈̎͛̄̄̇̓͛͐̎̾̓͑̿̈͐̉̀͌̊́̊̀̀͑̑̈́̓̂͐̅̉͒̍̐̈̉̾̍̃͐́̌̐͆̓̓̀̍͗̀͂̏̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅw̸̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̛̪̙̰̟̘̼͎̖̩̥̞͓̙̯͉̣͈̻̭͈͈̳̜͉̯͕͕̰͍̱͓͉̥̬̖̻͙̜̣̘̜̞͚̗̗̜̦͈͈̱̭͕̦̺̜̘̤͔͍̯̲̬̗̼̪͔̱̼̝̤͕̠̣̠͔͔͈͔̰̣̗̣̩̰͓̝̳̰͚̣̤̙̩̯̭͇̭̜̜̗̖̲̙̮͔͍͙̘̯͍̥͕̲̪̪̙͎̥̆̈̎̂̿́̅̿̈͆̑̊̃̔̆̑͒̿͂̈́̏̍̋̊̓̔̎͌̾͗̈̅̉͋̈́̓͋̾͑̔̑͂́̿͂͑̿̊͋̒͌̍́͗͆͌́̀͆̌̋͐̇̎̄̿͊̍̾̊̂̆́̄͊̀̒̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̨̢̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̧̨̛̞̗̯̮̮̖̰̖̟̼̗̲͈͙̦̦͖͙̠̭̜͍̝̹̪̬̘̠̝͉̤̟̭̠͍͚̯̱͉͇̖̖͍̬̣̺̭̳̪̬̰̯͍̯̥̲̠̹̗͎̞̹̼̬̤̩̱͖̝̠̟͈͉̫͉͉̫͕̣̦͉̳̹̤̩͔̱̜̦̯͕̯̠͖̭͉͙̙̫̟̹̲̜̲̙͍̠̞̠̗͚͕͙̺͓̠̼̭̣̘̠͇̜͕͈̖̫̞̮̱͖͇̩̗̞̺̮̮͖͓͍̬̮̹̱̼̭̫̟̥̻͕̙͇̻̓̈́̄̈́̊̄̑́́̔̆̌̀̀̂̆̇̈͌̌̑͆́̿͋̑̏͛̃́́̓́͒́͐̊̾̑́̃͒͒͊̍̿̇̊́́͛͋̆̆͌̇̃̔̂̐͂̌̂̂́̑̋̉̓́̋͛͂̄͊̽̂̓̑̌̇̉͋̋̇̉͐̄̃̂̂͒̀̌͆̂̓̎̍̒̑͊͐̃͗̑̋͂̈͑͛̄̉͗͗͆͋̑̎̽̀̊̓̏̏̑͊͆̿͒̿̂͆̔̋̀̈́̎͐̈́̌͑̈́͗̓̈̂̿͂͛͋̅̍͑̎̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̛̗̼̮̗͎̹͙̼͕͈͉̣̰͙͍̖͓̹̠̹̪̠̺̹̘̲̘̮̝̝̤͍̪̙͓̱͇̬͈̬̪̞͚̖͍͚̯̤̻̳̜̗̙͍̪̱̥̖̯̪͖̫̦͉̦̺͉͓̠̥͍̝̼͉͕̫̮̝̩̖̼̘̠͈͚̖͎͖͓̞̤̱̘̟͓̬̥̺͚̩͈̦̥̰̹̦̩͙̻͖̭̠͓̗̲̪̟̖̘͍̰̱̰̻̙͍̤̖͓͍̺̺̫̰̫̖̭̦̤̬̩̲̐͑͊̏̐͐̐̍̅̌̀͌͊̌̍͛̐̅̌͑̾̅̓̂̊̀͆͌̋͐̔̂̐̈͛̉̏̆̔͒̇͐̽̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅṫ̵̢̡̡̝̮͚̜̮̪̻̼̗̲̗̠͕̰̥̠͎̝̳̤̙̬̻̲̪̖̯̺̬̣̘͖̞̝͉̙̰͓̭͙̀̽͗̊̽͒͛̄̐̕̚͝ ̷̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̢̨̧̛̦̯̟̬̙̺͙͈̰̥̹͔̤̩͇̩͈̟̥̗̬͙̪̤̥̣̘̫̰̝̣̖̙͕̪̪͕̣͓̟̣̠̼̫̱̬͍̗̝̲̝̣̟͖͉̯̭̙͕̟̤̠̣͓̦͖̝̻͇͓̹̳̤͓̩͖̥͚͈̮͕̰͚̫̠͍͍̱̰̩͉̺̘̥̹̖̻̝̫̘̪̩̠̲͙̜̼̱̪͔̠̫̠͉͕̭̗̬͕̙͇̱͍͔̖͔͕̰̝͔̱͓̙͉́̀̃͊̃͛͗͒̑͑̍̑̅̂͗̑̊̅͐̍̌̀̍͂̌́̀̓͛̌́̾̄̾̐͌̉̂̐̄̎̌͛̅̓̾͐͆̑̀͋̃̃͗̄̈́̂͋͌͊̑͋͐͛̈́̇̑̃̓͐̿̆́͋̃͊͌̈́̀͋̐͛̇̃̓́̃́̌̐͑̃̈́͒̿̀͗̑̀̐̌̃̒̓́̆̆̋̐͑̈̉̔͗̔̀̃̅̒͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̸̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͎͔̮̫̗̣̭̮̱͔̻͇̖̜̫̘͔͓̤̦̼̝͎̩͕̙̭͇̘̼̯͉̘̤̹͔̟̫̳͎͇̬͓͔̤͕̦̣͖̮̬̞͍͙̭̠̞̹̟̜̤̙̲̞͙̼̩͕̜̼͙̬͎̹̘̺̲̲̥͕̜͇͚̫̖̺͓̼͎̺͇̗̣̤̜͈̞̳̻̣̟̻̲̭̤̘̼̫͚̲̮̟̱̟̯͖̘͕͔̋̈́͌̓̾̋̈́͂͂̿́͐̓͛̾̀̆̈̎́̎̎̃̄̿̔̆͗̈́̇́͑̋̍̇͛̏̃͐͌̿͐̃̏̇͒͐̂͋̔͒͗̓̏̑̐̇͗̀̄̈́̈́̋̉̑̇͊̽̾̿̎͂́̀̆͆́̔́̅͑͌̋͐͂̂̃̑̋͐͊̀̀̃̈̒͑͊̿͌̀́͋̍̾̈́͐̈́̾̊̍̈̈́̀̀͆̆̀̎̄̎͗̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̛̼͓̲̲̮̬͔̘̖̻̫̲̝͇̮͉̟̖̘̻͇̯̘͕̝͔̩̜̬̪̤͕͕̜͙̩̭͕̯̟̟̤͚̦̬͚̘̱̹̬͚͇̮̪͓̗͈͓̩̻̟̱̫͈̣̙̘̠̜̭̗̞̟̠̮̺͙̫̹̩̤̩̫̹̖͍̤̞̘̞͎̥̻̫͉͍̝͎̫̘̙̗͇̣͎͈̼̖̬̘͍̖͍̲͔̠̙̻̯̫̳͕̦̪͉͓̟̩̭̦̦̤̪̭͚̪̬̏͒̀̽̿͊͆̃̂̈́̒͌͒͛̄̆̄̃̃̀̏͐͒͛̋͋̋̆̉̾̑̂̓̈́̋̉͌̔̎͑͒̄̓̂͑͊̓͊͛̌̄͌̍̃̾̽̾͒̿̾͒̆̈́́͌̋̍̈́͑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅu̵̢̧̖̰̻͕̱͉̼̭̤̥͖̲̪̼͛͛̈́̄́̊͐̿̾̋́̈̆̋͒͐͆̏̾̈̎̒̀̉̂̽͊̒̈́̾͑̋̈́̎̈̎́̉͛̀̐̈́̽̀͂̓̈́͂͋͑̔̈̋͛́͗̽̄̍̄̃̈́̈́͆̍̍͗̎͗̓́͋̏̐͌̐́͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠r̸̲̪̬̞͖̖̮͔̀͑̏̍̀̅͆̌̄͑̈̐̄̿̿́̈́̋̃͆̽́͑̒̆́̍͘̕̚͝ ̸̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̧̛͓̱̱̖͉̻̫̫̱͙̱͉̤̫̣̤̲͍̥͕̰̝̯̙͈̫̲͕̤̙̞͕̤͚͓͎͈͕̺̻̜̥͖̝̰̺̥̗̦͙̟̻̘͕̪̘͇̣͖̙̖̙̖̙̙̯͇̯̬̘͍̦̦̘̘͖̜̜͚̝̖͕̺̼̬̯̞͔̦̠̻̞̩̝̺̮̩͍̪̬̦̳̣̘̹̓̏͛̏̒̋͊̆̂́̓̊͊͒̾́͌͒̽̾͗̃̈̔̽̐̾̅͂̃̾̂̂̒̆̇̈̄̓̃͛̔̏̐̀͗̿͗̌͛̍͐͒̐̈́̄̂̓͌̋̃͊̇̎̒̍̾̈́̔̿̏͊̾̀͛̂͊͐̓͑̿́͆̿͋̓͌̆̀̑͌͂̿̄̅̄͆̓͒̃̃̌͂̈́̑̂͐͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅm̸̧̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̹̟̙̗̦̼̜͙̤̲͙̜͈͎̮̫̻̗̜̝̠͙̱̘̱̦̬͚̖̣̺̪̳̪̦̘̖͕̙̼̩͍͈̣̝͚̘̖̝͔͇̩̺̺̻͙̦͍̟̗̩͍̣̮̥͕̤̹̙͕̦̹͎̘̲͇̖̺͖̫̱̩̬͇̻̩̹͓̦͈̼͍̝̫̠͔̭̩̙̬̤̦̺̠̯̩̲̞̣̹͍͚̑̃͛̉̿̽̾̉̽̃̍͊͋̈̾̏̔̓͛̌̊̌̂̈́̂̐̓͑͐̒́͛̋́͒̐̄̂̿̂̿̐̄̉̊͊͛͒̊̏̀̓̉̆̅͌͛̽̊̋̏̉̂̆̀͊̓̎̏̈́̈́͋̃̄͐̂͛͂́͛̽̊̾̃͌̑͑̽̂̀̈̿̓͌̀̓̃̏́͋̊̀̿̋̃̐̿̌̄̉̋̉̈́̽̀̔͆̐̍̊̾̿́̂̽̑́̄͗͑́̆̈́̆̽̆͋̏͊͊́́̀͒́́̔͆̑͑̉̿̐̔̄̓̅͒͒̊̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ǫ̸̨̛̛̩̫̗̲̝͖͓͇̟͓̱̳̗̬͕͎͇͔͚͔͉̞̼̪̹͎̬͎̙͙͓͎͓͖̟̠̼͔̞̜̘̫̼̖̾̽͛̓̂́͒͌̆̅̊̅̄̔̆͑͛̄͊̏̏̇̀̋̅͗̿̃̈̏͋͛͂̀̔̑̑̽͑͒͒͒̊̈́̆͒̏̂̀̈̓̈́̋͛́̌́̋͆͒͑̋̀̂́̀̾̀̉͛̄͊͆̆̓̆͊͑͋̈́̒̀̈̔͛̈́͂́͐́̀̅̀̈̽̆̾͋̇̓̄̈́̊̏̎́͗̀̽̓̀̀̓̊̀͛̓́͑̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠t̵̢̢̡̧̡̧̡̧͍̙̞̖͕̩̩͕̙͓͇̱̩̙͎̰̻̟̤̻̗̙̺̥̰̖̤̥͖̖̜̝͓̖̥͔͇͇̮͚̫̘̼̺̳̣̯͇͙̤͍̼͓̼͇̮̮̳̝̤̰̘̱̫̘͙͌̿͊̅̾̎̈́͊̔̓̍̀̀͌̈́̄̆̾͒͋̀̎̋̅̑̊̈́̓̃̿̅̈́͆̀͑̆̃̌͑͋̀͐͊̀̄͗͐̇͑̔̆̑̄̔̓͋̐̉̐̂͒̄͐̈́̍͐̉́͋͆̂̅̐͂̇̉̋̅̇̎̂͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̷̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̧̛̛͉̺͙̦̜̱̙̙͈̙̰̝̜̫̣̹͕͙̹͙͚̜̘͇͉͍͙̹͔̟̣̖̜̺̞͕͈͎͇̙͓̜̖̰͎̺̤̗̠̮̞̯͎͖̦͖̯̼͉̘̞͎̣͕̰̝͖̩͓̦̲͙̟͙͈̗̰͙͔̞̭̦͚̪̻̪̖̟̩͎̞͉̞͕̻̪̱̦̭͖̭͉̖̘̮̰̲̻̻͉͙͚̙͈̲̘͚̩̬̜͕̤͎̱̼̫̯̙͈̝̥̦̤̙͍̝̪̗͍͉͙͎̬̭̠̞̬̣̞̞̞͙͇͉̟̭̹̠̳̘̍̅̏̈̈̓̈́̽͛́̇̀́̏̆͊̎̓͐̅̉̌̀̂͛̀̀̌̄̈́͊̃̑̀̎̂͛͋͛̀̉̈́̇̃͋̑̏̓̂͋̀̔̊͂̔͛͗͂̐̈͂̊̉̅̉̔̽̄̾͐̽̄͂̇͂̌̑̊͆̂̃̒̆̂́͐̋̀̐̽̅̅̓͋̑͋͗̒̾̄̾͐͊̽̓̅́̒͒̏̎͗̌̄̊̄͊̈̈́̎̔̉̓̽̌̈́̆̈́͗͛͐͆͋̋̈́̊͗̽̅͗͗̃̌̈́̏̌̆̽͑̎̇̏̓̋̇̓̍͆̅̋̊̅͑̒̊̄͗̓̋͑̽͑͆̏̄̏̑͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̶̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̬̼̙̱̥̭̲̯̤̱̻̻̤̹̠̝̹̰̻̙̬̻̻͖̮̬̖̟̳̦̓̋̀̒͗͗̔͆̆́͋̋͗̽̐̒͐̈́̌͌͆̐̀̏͒͂̅͐͒̏͑̇̑̇͒͑̍̀̾̅͒̿̐͒̐̽̑̆͐̆̿̿̑̂͒̽͋͆̇͛͛͛̈́͌̈́͐̔̈̑̉̑̾́̄̀̄̄̀̎̌̾̈́̈͋̈́̈̈́̀̈́́̓̅̇͐́͂̽͆̎̂̎̈́́̋̏̀̎̍̿͊̄̄̓̂̀́̊̂̄̌͒̌͋̒̓̈́̎̑̉̍̒̀̀͆̋̀̉́̒͐͋̍̿̈͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝r̷̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̛̗̪̪̦̗̭͚̯͚͓͈̱͚̘̱͎̤̘̗̞͓̱͖̗͚͓̩͈̹̹͍̺̰͖̯̝̙̘̗͇͖̥̪͉̩̱̦̟͕͙͉̩̦͎͕̮̪͖͇̬͉͍̝̹̲̩̮̫͇̞̮̝̻̯̖̫̪̻̩͕̯̪̬̖͚̤̰͇̝̽͛̌̂͂̏̀̈̈́̂̊̀̀͊̓̓͐͆͌̔̆͌̀͆̒̽̃̀̃̂̾̑͗̿̏̾̈́̈̀̏͛̀̎̓͑̊͂̏̿̇̃̄̒͗̽̂̒͆̎͂̇͐̍́̋́̒͊̿̃̿̒̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̵̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̭͚̰͎̥̙͙̞̠̪̣͕̫̖͉͙͕̫͍̥̰̳̮͓͔̩̥̯͙͖̩̩̳̪̮̮̜̗̩̖̟̻̻̥̟͙̯̬͇̪̟̮̼͈̘̣̳̯̮̗̺̬̩̠͖̭͈̫̘̝̥̹̭̜̩͓̻̪̲̹̠̗̖̝̝̰͚͇̺͙͍͚̣̫̭̰̥̮͎̦̰͇̻̗̯̘̦̹̲͕͚͎̮͓͉̰̞̼̜͕̠̻̺̠̤̱̰͇͉͔͍̞͚̟̗̠̩̪̘̻̤̮̜̟̭͇̰̙̦͓̣̗̐͋̇̓̈́̑̐͊͛͗̅̇̿̿̈́̿͌́͊̍͛̽́̈́̈̂̒̽̒́͊̇̍́̒̂̒̌̅̈̏͊͑̈́̌̆̃̓́̃̇̉̒̿̌̌̏̈́̈͗̿̒̽̎̒͗͒̆̌̈́͛̒̋̎́̒̓̀̋̑͋͗͒̏̒̍̒́̿͐̀͌̔́̒͑̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̛͙̘̣̬̜̝̳̣̟̦̣̬̖̘̮̳͔̮̭̭̱͍̮̖̜̖͇̮̯̱̘͕̗̮̖̼͍͈̘̺̻͈̟͙̻̱͇͙̹̠̝̟̖̟̩͍̯̤̺̭͔̼̳̘̟̼͚̺̬͉͍̩̫̦͚̩̙͙̙̖̰̰̮̫̼͓̤̹͎͙̣̭͇͔͓͎̪̘̟̗̖̠̗̮͕͎̰̘͕̩̼̦͇͔͍͎̰͎̘̝̬͎͔̬̳͉͚̬̬̝͓̳̳̹̰̳̪̻̘͖̰̹͉̗̪̦̯̯͈͈̙̪͕͌̀̏̆̄̀̈́̎͂̓̿̆̍̾̈̀̋̂̓̈́͋̈̓͋͌̿̉͑́̑̋̿̀̊̾̃̄́̓̐͗̅̈̅̃͛̍̄́̄̿͂͒̒̓̋͒̈͌̈́̓̈́̆̑̈́́̐͑͋̄̆̇̏̊̾͒̀̄͐́̑̒̾̑̾̌̓̀͊̿̄̓͂̏̒͑̍̈͐̈́͋̾̈́͑̓̾͒̎́̌̋͐̊̆̾̋͆́̾̔̐̈́̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅơ̵̢̨̧̡̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̨͓̞̻͇̣̜̥̭̳̙̪̣̫͓̹̪͓̝͕͖̹̻̠̬̜̱̳͕̹͍̘̪͚̘͍͖͇̠̣͔̹̣̻͇͔̭̺̺̙̯̞̳̘͇̦͙̠̥͙̺̰͇̹͍̻̙̣̤̱͚̫̩̮̠͖͇̪̩̹̙̻̙͇̲̼̤̹̝͖͔͈̘͉̙̠͚̭͎͚̰͉̲̳̰͍̹͔̰̲̣̭̟̗̞̺͍̤̩͕̭̖̼͉̻͙̟̬͕̫͕̥͚͍̲̣̻̞̼͔̹͓͎̼͉̺̘̘̙̬̺͇͉͈͙͎̥͗̃͋͂̐͒̄̂͗̀̊̂̅͐̽̊͛̉̾̄̐̓̅͐͗̒̐͊̋̒͗̃̉́̍̉̃̐̽͆̋̽̈͆̅̃͆͛̾͑̎͛͒̓̍͑́̏̒͗̇̃͋͑̈́̐͒͛͛͐͛͐̾̂̄̀͌̉̀̊̊̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̮̫̬̬̤͈̰̟̣̗̬̜͕̗̤̙̥̥͕̬͈͖͔͕̩̝̲̰̰̝̭̳̻̙͉͓͎̮̻̹̻̻̟̤̖̙̫̭̩̘̖͉̮͓̠̣̤̜̠̞̪̳̯̹̩̻̗̝̰͓̝̟̦̺͉͉͎̗̪̬͍̘͈͉͉͍̙̼͉͎̪̪̲̬̙̲̙̟͇͓̳̼͕̠̝̳͇̫̮̥̫̠͍͔̦̞͖̻͇͉̭̤̹͕̝͉̙̯̯̭̳̣̏̂͗̀͂̆̂́̓̓̔̓͌̀́̏̇̂̎̒̋̾̎̃͊̄͛̍̾͂͛̍̿̈̓͌̓̑͒̑͆̀̐͆̄̓͐͋̀̌̈̈́͒̔͑̊͌̑̋͐̈̇͂̋̄͂̆̀̊̌̌͊̇͗̃̓͂̅̈́̆͑̒̈́̓̍̆̓̊̊͋͋̈́̀̇̄̈́̇̓͑͊̌͊̈́͂̿̐̉̿̔͂̌͋̂̃̑̌͊͋̉͑̊͂̔́̓̄̑̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅd̴͙̹̱̬̦͉̝̝̺̤̩̙͔̯̄̒̍̽͋̀̃̀̀̌͋̓͊͒͊̒̏̀́̃̀̎̔̃̈́̆̏̒̎̋̀͗̾̉͒͆̑̚͘ ̸̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̛̹͖̹̥̥͕̖͇͈̤̹̰̳̺͔͙͇̟͍̰͚̯̼̫̱̼̖͍͕͚̱̪̖͍̤̗̖̺̣̖̫͔͍̟͇̯̲̤̟͚͕̱̹͚̩̤̪̟̼̝̲̭̤̲̤͎̜͖̤̯͕͖̗͍̪͚̳̝̰̣̟̘͙̺̯̤̞̣͎̲̱̦̱̻̖̩̱̻̗̣̬̹̭̱͎̟͕̈́̈̊̏̿̅͋̉̔̔͗́̇̈́̀̓͒̈͐̑̉̂̀̎͂̑̍͆̊́̏͒̏̎̊͛̆̿͋̀͊͑̅̋͑̈̔̍̈́̈́̌̎̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅỳ̶̧̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̤̬̻̩̝͕̠̬͕̲̰͈̯̗̯̩̤̟̝̠̖͇̣̖͉̼̳͎̼̻͓͈̘͈̝̞̗͓͕̺̩̪̤̠̻̬͉̞̤̙̮̤̰̲͎͖̳͔̗͕̘̭͓̥̪͉̜͕̻̻̦̳̟̻̩̦̯̝̭̫͎̟̮͉̹̲̫͙͚͉̲̰̖̙̪̯̻̣̳̱̗̺̱͖͕͔̹̜͚͖̺̞̯͔̜̂̒̉̽̌̌̒̀̄͋͋͗͋͒̌́̂͐͒́̿̄̉͂̊̐́͋̈̑̍̐́̃̓̄̔̿̽̑͂̒̋͒͑̈́̾͒̈́̒̀̆̍͂́̽̓́̎̿̈́͊̑̀́͐͛́̑͑̌̔̌͂̉̈́̌̊̅́͆͛̑̒̊̐̊͋̍̐̽̓̎͊̒̉̊̏̆́̄̇̎̊̐͛͒̌̃̏͒̉͌̍͆̋̒̏̃̅̓̃̀̇́̊͂̃̓̑̀̊̂̉̿́͊̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅơ̴̡̛̪̰̤͚̘͖̌̅̒́̍̅̌̿͆̏̈́̅͑̑̃̑̍̈́͗̋̽̆͂͛́̑̄̔͆̓͛̽̎̓̆̌͗́̏̇͆̀͑͊́̓̎̒̾͋͒̔̄͊̉̈̐̋̉̓͂̌̒͗̓̐̌͐͛̒̄̎̽̿̔̋̿̐̎̒̔̀̀͊͆͂̆͆̋̇̎̈̌̀̽͒̌͊̈́̑̄̂̀͆̑̆̐́̃̇̋̀̉͗̋̑͆̏̈̑̄̑̂͗̐͒̉́̓̂͐̈́̾̊̒̊̆̊͑̍̔̌͛̓͂́̑̉͗̉̇̊̑̀̀̊̐͌͌̀͌̌͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ư̴̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̛̟̱̺͚̖̪̥̜͖͙̪̗͇̞͕̤͎͓͖̹̼͎͇̦̠̻̻̪̰̘͎̠͉̙̜͖̞̻̞̳͍̯͔̳̭̱̲̦̩̼̳͙͍̻̪̰͔̻̥͓̬̺̖̫̰̱̣̗͔͓̳̲̯̮͉͙̪͙̰̰̮̖̻̩͍̤͚̲͖̺͕̙̭̜̪̦͖͚̣͓̖͈̞̙̪͉̦̣̰̭͎͉̱͈͉̦̜̗̤̰̥̱̥͇̪͎͕͍̯͉͉̙͉͔͚͈̤̭̣̯͔̼͉̖͓̻̹̯̼̟̹̜̜̝̙̙̗̮͉̣͈̥͔̦͙̬̈́͋̃̌̿̿͛͛͋̔̅̆̎̆̌̿̈́͛̊̾͐̄̄̀̐̓̃̔̈́̀̾́̽̆͂̊͋̽̔͆̾̈́̒̏̾̐̒̑͛̈́́̑̄̒̎̒̿̊̓̅̅͗̈́̈̈́̑̄̅͐̐̀̅̓́̈́͗̄̑̾̑̽̈͐̋̏͛̍̇̂͑̂̂͐̒͂͊͛̄͗̉̋̏́́̿͂̉̒̓̇̈́̐̃̀͂̅͋͗̃͑́̋̓̅̎͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̬̲͈͙͖̝̳̝̠̗̯͇̹̙̼̭̻̘͙̱̳̖̮͖͍͖̜̪̣͈̠̝͎͉̻̥̦̳̖̦͕̙͔̟̳̳̩͔̼̺̝̝̦͚͕̪̪͓̲̫̘̹͚̫̘̪̲̳̳̮̹̙̱̪̭̺͍͎̩͙̙͇̮̔́͋̈̐̅̿̀̊̎͆͐̎́̿̍̆̇̄̄̍͗̒̔̊͌̆́̓̀̀̀͛͗͛̿̅́̓̽͌͒̿́̾̔̋̈̂̎̿͗͗̂́̃̍̑͗͊͊͂̽̓͋̆͐̋̈́̀̔̐̐́̓͌̇̄́͐́́͌̀́͒̂͋̊̉̽̏͒̅͐̑̉̓̒̆̃̈̌̈̑̆̊̒͌̊̿̈́̄̆̄̆́̅̄͒̒͐̊̊̎̽̓̆̑̓̐̑̎̐̈́͌́͊̑͑̒̊͑̄̈̎̈́͐͒̈́̓̃̿̋͛̂̏̔͊̄̀̅͛̀̃̔̓̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅw̵̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̨͈̣͇͉͔̭̫̩̝̯̥̦̭̹̼̝̦̙̗̖̰̭̣̙̮͚̣̱̟̼̣̫̹͚̮͔͕̻̗̻̺̬͔̰̖̹̬̙̩̝̦͎͉̮̲̤̗̹̬̼̩̤͙̖͇̤̜̺̺͎̥̙̖͉̰̩̬̭̜̘̙̩̰̝̤̻̖͈̤̝̪̱̗̦̖̠͈̘̱͍͕͔͍̠̳͇͍̺̲̭̬̠̙̜̼̩̳̯͎̼͚͈̯̳͈͗̅́͑̊̿̈́͌̊̅̏̆̃̅͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̢̛̛̩̝̱͓̖͖̠͙͍̤͎̥̪͈̩͓͇̯͖͇̙͔̳̘͚̠͓̖̩̺̼̱̟̙͔̫͓͚͉̰̲̠̱̮̖͚̞̣͉̳͉̟́͂̿̂̆͌̒̽́̏̐̋̈́̎̈́̒͋͒̋͑̇̐̈̄͆̈͑̃̍̓̍̋͗͛̽̈̍͑̃̃͛̀̄̇͆̾̑͐̈́͑͌̈̓̂̀̔̎̅̿̈́̈́̏͋̕̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̶̡̨̨̡̮͖͙͓̤̗͎͓̗̣̼̰̻̜͔̱̱͚̰͓̘̘̰̱̱̘̗͍̲͓̹̫̯̙͈̲̠͍͖͚͕͍̐͌̾͛͊̉̍̑́̍͊͌͆̌̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͓͖̖͖̰͇̝͉̦̦̱̬̟͙̘̣̮͙͇̞͔̼̘̠̮̜̮͖̲̖͎̲̭̭̲̝̥̩̘̤̯̰̥̬̰̦̻̹̩̹̟͖̘̭̪̺̥̠͓͈̭̜̳̠̝̗͎͔͍̪͖̲̩̳͓̱̩͚͎̳̘͚͎͚͓͚͖͔̬̹͔̝̪̩͉͈̯͙͓͓̝͉̭̞̰̝̳͈̖̹̝̞̦̪̫̟̻̳̳̹̞̫͈͚̯͚͓̠̖͈̰̝͇̜̲̺̘̦̻̠̝̥̮̞̲̙̩̠̲͓̣̰̘̬̯̺̟͈͍͓̭͇̠̥̪̣̩̦̗̓͑̀̊́̇̐̌̉͛̾̈͊̑͊̾͆̐̇̉͐̐̈́̋̆̊͌̐̓͌͌̂͗̊͛̅̈͒͌̎͆̅̏̽̇́͂́́̉̌̔̍̾̈́̽̈́̃͂́̀̇̈́̍͌͗̀̓͊̈́͑̾̓̊̄͗́̎͆̒̈́̿̏͆̿̇̂͆͗̇͂̔́̆͛̒̓̽̅̌̇̀̇̐͛̎̄̓͆̔̽̽̈́̽̀͗̾͒̍͑́̈̎͆͑̉͗̔̒̿̒́́̌̒͑͑̔̈̈́͑͋̈́͛̉́́̽͊͆̒̃͛̾͂̐̈́̐̒̈́͊̅̋̃̒̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̣͇͔̼̲̖̹̖̪̘͇͉̫̯͙̻̤͓͓̮̫̠̖̹̦͇́̐͗̌̆́͐͒̍́̒͛̑͗̔̂͗͗̽̈̊̈́̽̅̍͆͐͋̔͒̅̇͗̅̌̂̽̇̏̉͐̃̾́̏͐́̽̈́̂͆̀͛̊͑͊̿̈́͆̉̓̈́͒̀̏͆͌̿̈͊̋̓̎̀̾̏̈̅͐̀̑̂̽̀̊̔̽̍́͋͋͊̓̈́͛̔̋̌̿͗̀̂̆͋̇͗̅̎̋͒́̄͆͂̾̉͒̉̃̈́̄̃̈́͛̽̅̎̈̓̓̋̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̷̛͔͕̫̫̞̪̱͔̭͐̈́̉͗̐̏̃͌̾͗̔̄̇̊̄͛͛͌̏́͗̈̾͂̊́̀́͂͋́̿̇̓̎̓͑̇͛̂́͛̌̍̿͆̈́̌̐̌̏́̊̓̓̀̎̃́̓̈́͐͑̾͆͆̓̍̈́̽̋̈̅̔̂͗̉̑̾͊̽͂̇̈́͒̿͒͐͊͆̿̄̈̓̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͠͠͠͝h̷̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̹̩̺̥̤̬͈̦͎̳̰̫̱̯̩̞̳͓̺̭̥̱̫̬̬̜̬͈͖̰̲̪̙͕̯̳̫̘̲̳̗͙͙̹̗͕͎̫̳̫̯̗͚̤̰̮̖͙̻͓͙͕̩͇̜̱̱͔̭̦̲͉̦͓͇̠͍̥̠̩̭̭͉͍͎̮͇̦͍̣̻̣̗̖͔̟͉̘͍͍̟̥̳̺͍̥̱̹̩̹̲͚̲͖͙̹̖͎̹̠͍̫͎̼͍̣̼͇͍̳͖̘͎͙͓̮̩̱̘̟̥̼̖͍͋͋̆͂̾̓̉͌̋͑̌̊̓̉̆̅̓̽͌̅͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅê̷̛̛̛̛͓͇̘͔̯͖͎̹̞̋̓͐́͌̒̀͛̃̈͒̑̀̈̿̑͆͊̒̌̿̅̿͊̓͛̿́̿̍͛͑̓̿͒̂̔̿̓̈́͋͐̉̃͑̃̊̓̾̿̉̆̅̌̂̌͐́͋̈́̃͗͌̔͆͗͛̈́̃͐͌͊̈́̑̀͒́͑͋̊̃̅̉́̆̂̽̆͐̇͐̎̀͒̊̂̀̿͛̿̀̅̍̾͗̌͛̾̈́̇̅̈́̆̄̉̾͛̇̊̾̿̈̒́̎̐͋̐́̍̒̑̀̏̊̌̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̖̤͕̩̣̺̜̜̜̳̺͖̘̟̙̳̼̗̟̮̟̺̜̩͇̱̣̬͔͓̲̭̖̟̰̫̩͉̗̺̻͚̭̰̜̤̥̱̬̫̫̳̞͚͍͎͚̝̲̝͕̻͈̣̝̺͕̗̱̫̗̻̞̪̝̺̱͙͎̥̣̟̰͙̜̫̯̭̭̫̫̮͉̭̬̟̖̞̠̳̫̞̥̰̫̰͍͇̻̼̣̯̻̟̋͌͐̎̀̀͊̀́̔̈̑̀̆͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅs̵̨̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̡̛̙̲̣͎̖̞̞͈͓̘̜͍̞͇̖͇̖̱̮̖̱͓͍̣̭̯͍̙̘̦̗̯̦̻̲̯̪̩̘̬͙̭̬̟̲̙͓̫̥̦̗̥̝̫̪͈̫͕̦͙̱̣̳̹̻͔͔͍̺̠̫̺̞̙̩̺̺̩̬̭̹̭̩̜͈̺̀̓̏̅̃͂̓̑̿̓̾͑̒͆͆̊̄͒̉̅͋̇̓̆̃̊͗̐̀̀͐̎͊̔̂͂͂̍̋̀̄̊͑̓̐̓̈́̽̔͐̓̉͒͒̇̿̎̏̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅą̷̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̮͈̹̬̦̥̭̙͇̬̪͙͉͖̝̦̱͎̩̜͉͕͚̭̹͚̪͓͙̞͕̠̞̲̞̜͖̜͉̪̙͕͕̼̫̩̙͎͔̜̬̺̥̘̲̖̦͕̘̟̼̻̯̻̙̝̲̙̦̗̰̟̩͉̩̙̦̼̘̳̩̱̝̭̭̣̗͉̝̟͚̲̰̠͇͔̰͕̳̞̣͈͙͖̜̟̱̣̲͔̹͚̫̺̱̳͖̘̖̗̖͉̼̭̩̤͇̠̲̗̼͚̥͚̦̹̭̫͈̜̬͍̭̟̪̜̙͉̝̪̠̪͍̼̲̭̥̖̖̘̪͙̘̈́̓̓̀͗̒́͐͐̄͂͐̉͒̊̄̂̌̈́̍̈̓̓͐̀́͒̌̈̊̀̓̈́̋̆̾͆͊̔̄͐͂̅̔̃̌̀̋̍̇̓̐͗̈̅̾̄͒͆́̓̈́̄͑͗̒́̔̍̈́̃͋͛̽͋̍̎͗̐̿̈́̔͊̿̅͒̌͑̍̓̀̈́͂̽̈́̃͛̃͒͑̃̇̿̓̆̋̓̓̍̍̐̎̅͌͋̃̔̋͊͒̾̋̓̈̈́̿̐́̃̏͂͌̂̀͛̒̉͊̓͂̆̒́͒̅͐̐̃̋́̒́͐̓̀̆͆̿̑̉̆̔́́͂͒̌̀͊̎̆͑̋̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȋ̸̛̛̛̛̪̱̗̖̼̞̜̳̙̈́̓̆̈́̒̈́̓̈͛̿̌͒͆́̓̆̔͗̉̽͊̈͌̈́̀̄̈́̿̈́̇̌͗̓͌͒̑͋̊͊̓͐̏̐̅͊̄̈́͗̍͗́̎̂̂͊̾͛͊̄̂͊̍̊́̔͋͌̆̀̎̏͛̐̂̐̋̊̾̀͋̾̏̊̈̃̀̃͐̈́͗̅̂̂̀̊͌͆̀̄̅̉̽̎̃͌̀̊̉͆̓̑̈́̓̊̊̌̈́̎̎̐́͂̄̆͌̽͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠d̵̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̛̠̼̝̲̝̬̳̪̱͎͍̪̜̮̮̣̘̤̯̥͚̺̹͇̞̼̰̘͈̠͉̳̮̗͇͚̺̯̠̪͎̙̗̠̟͖̥̫͇͓̯̞͙̞̞̼͙̳͇̩̹̳̝͕̘̯͈̣̮̦̠̖̼̥̞̬̹͚͚̣̿̿͑̀̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̸̛͓̣͎̓͌̑̄̅͑͊͆̀̆̒̐̽̒͌̎̎́͌̔̋́̚̚̕͠͝ŝ̷̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̛̠͙͈͙͎̺͕̭̼̣͖̭̩̝̝̖͔̝̹̞̣̰̝̹̭̱̭̠̫̥̲̼̠̼̪͎̩̞̲̘͓̯͉͓̦͖̪̱̯̪̰̮̰̻͇͚̥̱̟̰̞̠̻̖̮͖̭̘̠̭̦̮̻͖̗͈̖͍͙̟̼̼̺̰̤̜̯͔͓̩̮̺̪̗͕̰̜̱̖͈̺̱͇̖̪͖̪̯̲̬̪̯͈͕͕̖̻̣̺͎͚̺̣̠͈̩̣͎͈̱͕̳̩̬̫̹͖̲̺̲̜̝͇̖̰͙̯͖͚͉̮̗̬͎̟̘͉̯̯̼̲͈̫̩͙̤̠̖̀̐̉̏͛̉̑̉͒͑̾̋̔͐̈́̊̾̎̋̀̈̄̔̉͊̂̉̂́̅̿͑͂̂͂͂̆̒̋̾̔̀̂̀́͊̋̀̃̋̄̊̈̒̈́͂͗͗̑̑̈̑̏̈́̓̿̀̏̐̿̃̈͗̑͌͛̑̃̑͋̊͐̈́̔̂͛͒͌̎̌́̀̇̒̋͊̃̏̓̈̀̀̈̔͆̈̾̈́̀͒̓̋͂̈͂͛̏̔̋̊̐̎̑̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̼̠̞̖̖͇̤̥̹͉̰̘̜͉̻͎̩̟̘̜̞̤̣̝͇͇̞̱̱̻̥͖̳͎̳̐͒͊͛͆̎́͂͑̑̇̈͊̐̒̍̅͗͒̌̑͐́̉͋̆͂̒̃͗͗̆̈́͌̽̓͒̾̾͂̌͊̈́̈́̆͌̔͐̌͋͊̇̂̒́͌͂̅͌̔̀̓́͑̿͆̄̂̏͊̃̾͑̓̽̈̂̍͗́̾̂̔̈͗͛̐͛̃̔͌̏̊̈́͛̈́̈́̇͗̋̈́̓͊̿͂̃́͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠e̴̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛͇̱̗̬͕̖͓̣͉͓͙̳̼̩̼̝̭͓̥͓̼͈̠̜̹͇̭̫̝̱̼̳͈̲̪̘̩̥͔͖͖̥̳̝̹̮̺̮͔̥̖̟͎̙̝̦̰̠̙͕̹̳͙̖̙̠̻͚͇̜͍͔̰̬̝̦̠̱̮̳̤̩̭̠̱͍̤͕̯̮͙̟̩̳̮̠̱̠̯̹̲̩̪̱̠̖̠̦̠͙̬͖̞̦͙̮̗̞̜̪̣̞̼͍̼͖̦̪̖̙̳̣̘̖̣̝̣̤̠̥̣͕̙̱͔̩̠͓̯̝̺̼̹̲̬͙͙͍͖̞̯͓̪̠͍͇͇̬̭̫̼̞̤̣̣̯̻͙͉̬̘͇͎̓̉̍̒̿̄́̽̑́̔͒̐̽̂̿̍͑͂̀̃̓̆͐̂̈́́́̓̉́̄̀̒͌͆̎̀͋͂̑̽̿͐͂̈́͗͌̑̔͆̔͗͊͌̆͛̓̅̊̔͋̅̌̈́̇͂͋̄͋̓̃͐̃̊̓́̃́̉͌̊̍͊̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̫͖̤̠͚͇̼͎̙̫̩͈̻͍̞͇͚͇̯͍̖͈̰̫̙͔̣̝͍̟͖͈̹̝͔͍͉̩̳̞̼̩̣̹̼͉̹̳̲̫͚̳͖̩͙̣̳͉̳̜̪̖͎̙̥̘̻̞́̈́̓͑̉̆̂̋̓̍̿̓͑̿͊́̒̄̈̍̋̿͗͊̀̀̐̒̓̈́͛̑̓̇̈̂̓́͊̋̓̆̇̀̓̐̏̒́̑̏͑̈̃̔̆̈̉́́̈́̋̄̀̓̍̋̀̇͐̽̉̀́͊̓̋̄͆͛̀̓͆͆̏̂͊̇̈́̊̃̀͂̈́͆̊̀̈̌̍̂̆͒́̃̊̒͗̅̀̃̑̑̊̉̀͒͆̀̆̈̈́̂͂͐͛̒̊̄̏̿̓͑̀͌͆̓̄̆̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̸̡̡̨̧̢̧̛̱̣͎̜̱͖̭̮̣̻̫̺̩̜̳͕͔̫̤͕̼̲͍̰͚̩̲̝̲͉̟̘̜̼̠̯͖͈̖̜͉͚̱̝̫͔̗̮̪̜̘͈̠͖̟̲̖̘̙̜̦͚͓͔̗̞͙͕̣̻̪̦̖͓̫͙̖̹̩͇̱̙̯̳͓̪̪̞͓̟̱̦̬̳̼̥̻̜͓͕̘̺̦͔̟̰͚̭͈͔͌̋͂͒̾̅̔̅̾͐̀̌̇̉̊̆̍̎̂̽͌͗͆̍̂̿̄́̍̈́̐̋̀̃̄͒̿͛̋̽̓̓́̑̀́̐̾̂̍̎̒̐̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅī̴̡̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̤̮͓̘̝̯̟̝͕͓̩̞͙̮̹̬̣̞̳̹̖̩̥̬͖̭͕̘̮̻͎͚̼̖̙͖͈̠̫͚̪̲̯̝͓̥̜̰̞̜̺̯̼̯̩͍͙̗̦̯̣͓̳̱̹̞͕̬͍̼̻͙̻̖̟̞̫̭̫̞̮͔̹̺̜̗̖̟͖̺̟̜͍͕͇̝̳̣͇̮͚̮̯͕͚̱̱̯̳͈̖̳͓̯̰͉̬͇͍̼͇͕͍̙̝̖̻̫̫͍͙̝̯̦̹̘͚̗͚̗͚̩͕̩̳͕̬͉͚̭͇̖̜̂̉̉̍̀̔̐̋̾͒̅͊̈́̀̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅḑ̶̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͎̣̮̭̙͉̥͍̜̰̱̤̪̺̯̮͚̺̣̱̻̬̮̲̗̜̱̩̳̝̟̥̝̙͓͔̘͈͚̘̞̜̱̙̙̗͖̥̳̼̞̜͈̦͓͓͖̜̹̥̜̦͓̖̻̣͍̣̗͇͖͈͉̦̤̮͖̰̬̬̰̦̦͇̘̗̻͓̲̞̥̬̯̭̦̮̺̘̻̞̼̥̲̖͇̥̺̳̥͖̩̰̘͙͚͈̯̟͓̤̬͉̞̲̭͔̞̰̝̱͙̜̱̳̭͉͍͉̺̥͈̼͓͍͉̀̌̈̋̄̈́̃́̀̐͊̏͊͐̇́̋̋̀̈́̂͊̓̿̈̀͐̐͊̑͆̆̆͑́̅̈́̑̾͌̈́͒̉̐̈́̋́̈́̑̀͒͒̿̇̋̐̀̎͛̃̓̏͛͗́̿͊͂̏̄́͆̽̌͑́́̽͑͑̊̋͑̉̐̎͗̎̐͒̅̾̅̓͑̈́̈́̋͑̆́͋̋̽̓̉̽̑̀͂̇̀́̈́͛̔̿̅̿̈͗̽͗̀͋͛̉̈́̈́̂̀̔̈͂͗̌́̆̑̈́̓̃̄̓͑̾̉̇̀̇̀̈́͌̂̔̈͐͂́̃̅͛̽̃͋̀̆͗̇͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̨̢̨̨̧̛̛͍̬̥͕̞̼̼̱̜̳̬̞̺̪͈͚̠͎̼̬̭̺̖͔̙̣̱̩̮̳̠͎̝͓͇̬̝̺͖͕̟̫͍̋̈́͂̔̏̀̆̋͌͒́̓̃̋͊̓́͌́̐̊̅̌͐͆̉̿̾͂̈́͒̄͆̈́̃̀͛̊̒̍́̓̀̈́͑̇̽̏͒́́͋̓͂̄̔̋̿̏̉̎̀̆͆̍̒̋̏̔͋͊͒̏̈́͑̏́̊͂͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝'̷̧̗̼̞̯̱̥͎̯̖̠͚͍̲̱͖̦̟̫̰̫̘̞̺̖͑̅̄͂͗̒̎̎͗̉̍͐̾̑̆̓̒̔̎̓̓͌͑̐̾̽͑̄̂̐̚̕͝͝t̴̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̖̞̮̜͚̥̻̳̫̬̜̯̥̣͇͓̞̮̣̙̖̝̰͍̲͈͕̦̭͓̮̟͎̙̫̬̝͈̘̜̫͓̬͕̰̮̥̞̺̤̼̼̦̦͙̺͚̯͈͈̩͕̭̎̆͊̀̄̌̅̃͋̑̈́̒̑͂̾̏̐̌͋̄͑́͋̈͌̋͒͂̐̐̐́͛͆̇̓̐̀̈̃̈́̏̿̍͊̓̿̽̀̈͐͋̎͐̈́̑͌̎̌̎̾̅̈́́̄͂͆̎̏͗͋̾̊̿̍̃̈̔̉̐̓̿̿̋͋͗͒̓͐̋̾͐̄͐̎͒̽̋̍͛̌͊̋̏͊̓̋͆̽̿̄́̎̓̊͊͆̄͐̌͊͂̌̈́̉̀̓͐̈́̾̒̍͂̇̃̊̌̅́̓̀͐͗̏̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̰͔̜͔̘̘̜̜̫̜͇̞̮̥͉͕͉̝̖͓͕̦͚͈̺̭̙̯̯̯̼̦͕̦̪̬̤̪̰̺͖̼̜̹̣͎̫̰̺̤̦̺̺̥͍̠͕̖͍̟̦̝͓̩͉̣̯͔̰͕̮̦̩̮͇͎͍̫͎͖͕̩̯̩͎̜̱̳͙̱̟͙͔̪̣̣̖̥͓̤͙̦̠͇̱̜̯͈͕̙̮̺͔̮̩̹̠̗̖̝̞̯̹̮̳͕̱̫͎̠͖͇͕̘̟̙͚͖̩̖̰̱͔̭̙̮̮̟̠̖͋͌͆̋̅͋̒̂̃̒̉̅͑̽̀̂͆͂̄̓̾́̃̌̀̓̄̉̅͋̆͗̓̈͂̀͒͊̄̍̀͆͛̍̌̈͒̓̏̂͆̋͒̐̏̄͑̓̓́͂̎̊̉͐͐̆̃̉͒̓́͂̈̉͗̿͒͒̃̈͒͂͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̸̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̛̛͎̮̼̻͈̥̣̙̯̖̰̖̲͙͇͕̳̗̝͇͉͖̱͎̭̭̖̖̹̩̩͍̭̼̩͙̖̰͍̗̖̮̖̳͈̳̠̖͎̫̩͓͍̯̲̱͈̖̥̫̪͚̗̭̙͚̭̩̰̬̰̮̣̘̭͕̰͓͓̖̝̻̰͖̯̲͇͇͍̮̯͍̹̬̳̩͚̬̺̪̪̪̠̱̞̱̺̹̠̬̝̝͔͙̹̹̻̝͉̫͓͍̙̣̙̫̤͙̺̱̤͉̗͈͇̹̤͊̈͊̈́̂̌͌͋̑̇̓̈́͑͋̂̒̿̿͌̑̀͌̍͛͆̍̄̌͂͌̂́̏̀̃̒̄̏͂͑̓͗̐̈́́̀̀̑͛́̆̂̏͒̂͊̒̉̓͗͆̊͒̅̎̋̄͑͋͋̆̀̍͋̄̐͂̈́̍̽̓̂͒̆͊̑̈́̀̆͗͆̋̉̏̆̒̆̅́̎̒̓̂͛̽̄̒͐͗̏̈́̀̐̽̉̌̿͆̀̈́̏̈̈̉̈̉̌͋̿̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̥͈̖͇͍͖̗͈͈͔̘͈͉̣͇̬̮̼̹̗͙̣̜͚̙̘̻̖̣̱̰̘̦̜̙̐̌̈́̒̈́͆̅́͌̊̍̈́̈́̾̇́̽̎͆̔̾́̇̃̓͌͒̓̋̒̓̎̔̿̔̐͒͒͛͐͊̊̌̾̊̋̿̉̐̅͂͛̋́̽̍̆̓͊̀̍̀̈̊̌̆́̉̇̒̑̃̃̐̉̅͌̀̈̑͆̽͑̿͌̓̀̍̔̂̐̀̋̒̀͗͐̆͒̍͛͑̽̐͂̄̾̆͗̋̉̐͑̔̃̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅv̵̢̛̛̛̮̦̳͍͍͚̝͙̦͈̤̭̲̱̖̖͕̗̱̊̎͆́͒͑́́̄̈́͒̈̈̉͒̌̈́͆͑͋̊̀̃̈́͒̿̑̑̈̀̈́͑̅͊̀́̿̎̀̎̋̒͊̒̈́̎̈͛̏̾̑͐̋̂̈́̽́͊̅͆̑͊̈̓͛̀̽̃̀͊̈́̃͐̉̓͐̇̈́͛̄̓̈́̃̓͌͊̂͂̾͑͐͆̈́̾̀̓͑͌̀͆̅̈́̈́̍̚̚̕̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ȩ̷̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̢̛̛̭͚̱̪̳͎͈̲͓̙̮̗͈̟̠̮̱̜̳̲͕̪̳͈̲̩̪̠̤̥̻̣͔̝̫̝̟͚̘͕̩̬̻̜̤̲̥͍̳̳̞̹̳̰͚͈̺̯̫͍̳͓̪̙̖̣̖̗͙̱̩͎͖͇͕̠̙̹̭̭̙̩͎̲͕̬̻̤̥͍̪̩̳̭̖̖͉̥̳̼̜̩̞͈̙͖̣̫͎̼̳͎͓̣̟͈̞͉̺͖̥̳̥͎̜̟̺͉̣̬̣̗̱͛̔̀̆̄̓̈͆̋̾͒̃̀͛̆́̈́͒̈́͗̈̋̉̊̈̆͆̄͐̔̅̎̀͛̑͗́̈́́̑̃͛͌̀͐̆̈́́̓̃̂͗̏͑̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̛̘͍̼̣̼̖̯͍͎̬̮̱̹͉̻̲̭͚̩̫̩̼͓͈̗̣͈͔̞͚̙̳̩̦̫̙̪̭̰̦̫̳̲͓̣̳̜̣̱͖̗̫̟͓̯̠̞̹̤̱̻̟͎͚̼̗̤̙̹̠̣̦͖̠̦̫̣̞̪̹͉͙̳̖̳̮͖̯̐̑̆͆̉̐̑̑͂͑̊̃̆̈́͊̏̑̓̕͜͜͜͝y̴̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̪̗̪͖̩̺̙̩̙̹͖̞͈̩̤̲͈̣̫̦̬̰̟̫͓̲̺̺̮̝̥̻͍̙̗̤͖̺͔͈̘̟͙̼̪̲͇͉̟̠̜̤̟͖̯̭̹͈̣̰̳̥͎̣͈͍͚͎̰͈̮̮͈͓̤̰͔̞͛̈́̄͆͋͊̄̐͂͂͂̍̆̇̅̒̀̆̐͒̃̔́͒͂̈́́͂̓́̔̆̊̄͋̈̔̏̆̒̊̔̄̈̆̀͒͒͆̈́̃͌̊̾̍́̌̈̂̈́͗͌̾̃̌̓̈́͗͗͌̾̓̅̾̊̎̄̏̈̓̍̓̊̃̾͂͐̔̄̄̈́͛̈̂̀͗̓́̄̏̀͛̔̓͆̈́̍̿̅̅̂̀̇̃̇̈́̓̏͆̅̈̅̅̓́͌̑̍͆̔̔̉͛̎̓́̈̐̉̅̈̐̂̂͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̡̱̤͖̟̱͉̮̥̝͎̝̙̥̗͚͛̆̐̊̇̽̃̈́̆̀̆̈́̓̏̈́̏̄̄̐̈͐́̈́͋̈́̾̌͌̂͛́̐̃̑̏̓͐̑̈́̈̒̆̾́̈̈́̚̚̕͝͝͝͠ͅừ̷̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̛̭̪̪̥̹̮̤͍̤͔͈͇͕̘̤̺̱͖̭̦̱̝̝̗͇̦͖̺̩͙̰̼͍̱͖͕̟̞̱̠̰̰̘̭̯̩̗͍̟͚̱̤̳̮̺̫̻̯̻̬̠̣̫͔̻̻̹̠͙͚̘̜̻͇̰̟̣̮̹̳͎̙͖̪̦͖͚̳̟̦̟̣̭̹̬̩̲̫͙͚̯͙̖͖̫̺̹̘̤̗̞̝͇̤̣̳̺̺͕͙̣̱̞̉̏̏͊̐̋̒̀̑̀͌͋̋̈́̀̓̔͛͋͗̀̔̒͌͂̀̓̈́͒͒̒̊̎̾̐͐̓́̓͆͒́̔̽̈̓̈́̒̃͆̈́̑͒́̋͌̌̽̔̌̐̇̎̊̅̒͆̎̆̊̂̇̈́͛̉̓̊̌̅̃̈́͌̎͂͌̐̈́͒̔̎͆̌̀͌͗͋̎͒͌͒͐̌͆̽̒̇͋̀̏̃͋̃͑̾̑̂͑̃̽̃̔̃̅́́̔̅̀̓̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̧̢̡̛̛͉͉̥̥̜̣̭̰̞̝̲̺͚̮̥̬̘̦̯̯̱̬̬͓̜̮͉̭̼̞͖̩̝̗̜͉̠͍͕̭̝͖̞̱̼͖̹̙̳̹͇̰͇̟͔̺̟̙̹͖̱͔̜̠̝͕̹̬̰̘̭̖̈́͌̂̎͐́̂̔̌͑̊̂͛͂̎̇̔̅̎͛̋̀̃̈́̽̈́̀͆̎̓͑̋̃̇̓͋͛̍̌̈́̀̈́̇̾̈́̈̅͊̉͂̽̀̆͒̈͗̔͋̽̏̿̆̔̈́̅̊̾͐͆̅͌̋̓̿͆̂͋̉͂̓́̒̔̅̎̒̐̉̒͒́͐͗͒͐͗̋̽͛͗͌́̈́͋̀̾͐̉̀͂̍̿̈̿͛̀̇̈́̌̍̊̋̿̂̐̅̐̅͌́̓́̈́̀̂̓̈́̅̈́̑͋͂̏̏̃̂͌̇̃̑̍́̓̈̍̃͌̉̚̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅä̸̡̡̧̢̧̧̛̱͇̦͈͉͕͕͔̜͉͙̙͕̝̙̭̪̝̰͇̩̱̰͚̣̩͙̺̥̼̼̝̻̰͍͙̬͈̦͖̰͈͙̜̞̮̘̖̤̯̠̗̹̜̬̬̹̣͕̯̝͔̘͈̬̅͂̑̀͆͑͊͐̑̾͌̑͂͊̄̈́̆̽̂͐̾̐̇̀͑̽͊͛͑͐̾͋̐̆̐͂̓̓͌̍͆̇̇͛̋̓͑̑̌̏͌̽͌̔̄͌̉͊͛̈́͛̑̄͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅş̷̧̨̡̧̛̛̺͔̘̩̹͉̟͍̼̝̰͔̼̼̩̖̥̼͕̫͍͇̈́̒̊̍̊̍͛̀̈̌̀͋̆͛̑̂̀͒̈̊̆̃̈͋̉͑̌͊̀͋̓͗͗͛̀̈̑͊̓̍̉̏̐́̐̒̓́̇̍̾̈͊̈́̇́͊̅̓̎̓̓̆̇͐͋̋͑̌͐̓̍́͂̑̏̈́̀̽̾͊͐͒̾̆̌̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̧̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̙͖̫̜̬͓̬̭͙̫̹̼̱̞̯̪͕̭̩͚̲͇̫̣̳̫͚͙͎̖̭̘͓̱̙͓͔̩̮͇͙̲̫͙̮̩͍͍̦̯͙͉̠̺̥͙̬̩̤̞͖͕͓̬͎̯̙̙̮̺̯̲͙̙̰̙̱͔͎͓̙͓͇͕̖̹̥͕͚͂̀̍̓̿̈́̏̓̂̈́̈́̀͂̿̈́̄͂̀̒̌͛͂̔̒̄̀̃̃̾̒̇̇̈̒̊̏̍̎̃̈́̇̐̄͑͗̆̍͛̏̓͋̎̇͌̎͆̊̓̏̈́̋͐̍̊̈͒̊̏̓̍͋̂̎̽̽́̌̑̎̿̃͋͌̂̈́̀̑͂̅̒̐̍̽̿̈́͛͐̔̿̿̒͂́͂̓̒̐͗̅͛̒̈́́́̒̇͒͆̑͛͋̿̓̈́͑̿̓͗̒́̊̈́̊̅̍͒̑̄̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̶̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̠̳̜͈̝͍̗̳͇͙͉̝̦̼̼̬̱̲͍͔͔̜̰̙͙̣̱̦̤̲̻̯̱̥͖͉̲͙̖̭̳͙̖̻͇͇̼̗̹̞͙̖̝̮͖͉̮̲̦̯̳̯͉͉̫̙̫̣̠̘̺͓̝̬͍̱̬͎̝̼͚̣̺̠͈͉͓͎̖̼̪̯̹̟̮̺͈͍̮͖͔͈̰͈̙̖̟̖̜̲͖̭̯̼̳͍͚̯̪̮̮̙̘͚̳̻͖̹̪̞̻̥̫͕̯͔̞̺͍̤̘̻̰̗̹͍̙̥̗̜̻̰̘͒͛̍͐͌͋͌͗͌̿͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̢̢̛̛͈̲̣̲̰̻̪͙͚̭̺̟̗̻̹̠͍͇̥̘̭̱͚̖̫̺̩͇͔̼͍̗͇̭̙͓̱̈́͑̋̔͑̃̊̈́̅̐̀͑̀͌̎̑̾̎̈̂́̈̍́̆̂̓̉̏̐̇̒̉́̈́̉̃̎́̓͊̾͒̂̾̋͑̅̈́̍̎̀̉͐̾̓͑̑̔̍͛͋͋̍̋̃̋͆̓̆̔̈́̍̏̎͐̿̂́̒̑̆̈́̌̆̌̑̅̽̾͛͛̈́̃̆͒̑̈͛͊̆͊̀̋̈̀̉͂̓̀̄̈́͛̈̃̂̂́̆̏͌̽̌̏͒͆̈̈́̅͊͋͐͗̑̏̏͋͆́̈́̃̓̒́̆̄̊̋͋̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅć̶̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̘͚̭̝͍͖̣̮̘͔͈̮̳̬̥̯̼̟̰̦̣͉̜͚͈͈̺̹̜̜̝̞̩̺͈̻͕̝̝͙̥̦̺̘̗̰͎̲͍̗̯̫͚̖͕̥̣͖͕̼͈̠͖̩͉̻̖̲̤͚̩̟̻̥͍͎̣̜̭̲͚͔̤̠̘̖̜͈͙̜͇̺̣̞͙̻̻̣͚̻͇͉̠̠̻̥̞͍̠͕͕̝̭͇̲̣͉͔͚͔̖̭̫̱̮̦̣̙̲̳͖͕̦̗̞̫̺̺̦̬̼͖̬̣̬̲͎̩̫͇̲̦͙͈͓̙͉̯̣̰͎̭̥̞̖̮͇̤̥̺̱̣̏̂̽̎͆̈̽̋̀̈̀̈́͛͌͆̽͂̓̐͗̐̀͑͑̈́̿̂̒̀͒̂̈́̀̌̽̅̓̀̿̑̊̓̑̓͌̿̽͊̾̈́̈́̽̏̎̾͒̉̆̍̄̋̈̀͛͂́̋̓̎́̈́̔̇͒͒͊́̄́̿̈́͋̈́̿̓͗͛̑̍̀͋̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḧ̴̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̻̩͍̝̪̩̟̲͉̤̹̻̤̩̻͚͉̦͖͇̱̖̼̺̫̣̙̹̳̠̱̬͈͈̬͉͇̹̥͎͙̖̞̩̮̯̭͍̲̗̙͇̪̰͎̭͔̘͕̹͖͎́͋͒̄̽̌̒̉̋͛͌͌̈́̄̈͆̍̈́̍͊̿͑̑̉̍̏͑̐̉́͑̐̋̑̃́̾̍̅̔̑͊̀̏͐̊̓̎͛͆̿̄͆͛̈́͆̎̑̍̂͋̊͑̊͆̌̈́͒́̋͊̑̉͛̓͂̾̎͊͒̇̇̿͛̐̈́̐̄͑̿̋̊̋̓͑̂̔̀̂̍́̾͋̎͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḯ̵̢̛̛̛͔̥̯̙̖͓̮̗̮̺͈̣̗̱̲̬͙͓͉̩͕̞̙̼̅͐̑͆͆͛̋̈̊̌͗̐͌͆̒̌̓͐̊̈́̒̀̀̀͆̑̈́͛͗̈́͒̿̎̋̔̃̾́̓̈́̔̈́̒̐̄́͛́̆͗̋͗̆̅̈́́̂́̉̈́̄͗̔̐͑͘̕͘̕͝͝͠͠ļ̵̨̨̢̢̡̠̯̯̖͕͈̤̪̹͇̗̠͉͓͉̟͕̫͍̣̼̻̼̰̻̦̥͖͕̯͕̦͕͈͈̳̟̥̖̟̤̯͙͙̜͕̩̪̱̹̬̪̬͉͇̪̪̦̭̦̜̰̹̰͙͉̟͍͍͉̫̋̂̓̈́̌̿̓̓̃̂͛̒̃̆̋̓̉̏̿̆͂͋̇̄̔͐́̀̓̄̒̍͊̈̈́̿͂͊̀̎̽̏͋̐̀͋͆̉̇͋́̈́̉̒͗͗́͋͑̃̉̅̂͐́̇͌̎̍̋̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅd̴̡̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͍̟͍̟̜̟̼̱̮̫̙̱̙̖̪̖̯̳̯̹̺̖͕̠̗̲̻͕͇̮̘̰͎͎͖̦̰̰̥͎͔̙̹̬̪̩̝̪͍̻͔̥̞͇̻̜̦͎͉̲̻̱̜̤̩̩̺̭̞̘̻͈̪̞̞͒̃̍͑̄̏̀̌̐͒̈̒̅̀̃̽̽̌̋͌̉̀͛̽̀́̃͒͛̓͐̾̽̈́̅̌̍́͛̈́̃̔͐̿̊͒͆̅͐́̓͛͑̑̍͋̉̐̊̌̂͋͒̀̽̃̀̽̌̎̄̈́́̈́̈́̈̄͐̔͊̍́̃́̆̐̀͗̓̉̌̑͑̌̈́̌̋͆͋̏͆̾͌̀̈́̊̋͐̿̏̈̉̒̅̀̏̔̓̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝.̷̨̧̛̹̻̗̯̥̟͎͓̙̮͇̘̬̱̩́̅̿̈́́̐̾͛̎̏͛̿̑̒̀̐͒͆̒̇̈́̾̔̈́̅̔̋͌̔͆̿́͆͑̇͛̑̊͆͑̀͛̋̆̐̈́͊́̈́̓͑̆͐̈́́̔̇̐́̀̀̍̒̀̾̾́̂͒̋͗͂̇̔͒̓̊̏͒̎͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ ̷̧̡̡̡̨̭̣̼̻͖̗͎̫̝̬̜̦̳̺͍̺͈̬̲̳̯͚̲͔̭͖̟́̉̈͗͋͊͜͝͝ͅͅT̵̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̳͖̣͎̰̤̯͚̩͇͇͍̪͓͓̣̹̗̹̜͕͍͔̖̱̣͎̯̜̹̻̲̱̟̙̤͈͉̙̗̬̻̰̹̻͓̗̥̫͓͉̮͎̪͉͚̺͔̱͚͎̱̤̙͚̰͓̭̭̼͇͚͈͖̭͙̫̱͇̱͖͍͚̗͉̙̘͈͔̳̮̗͖̭̠̯͖̗̙̺̣̣͉̥̭̮̳̪̳̟̤̤̫̰̣̣͍̲̣̞͈̭̙̖̳̬̙͉̲̲̤̱̣̮̳͈̳̮͖̭̗̞̺̣͔̜̪̺͇̼̯͓͉̞̬̞̟̪͔͙̟̰̪̘̝̝̼͇͙̝́͊̔̒̄̔́̓̉̋͂͐͋̀̽̍̔͐̓͐̑̒̿͂͑̾̇̾́͂͋͋͋͌̎͒̍̃̏͒̑̍͌͋̔͊̐̒̀̉͂̈́͒̒̉͋͑̎̋̀͋̇͗̊̿̆͑͊͗̓̈́̀͂̐̾̄̈́̐͌̿̏̆̔̈̆͂̓͐͗̈͌̽̈́̓̂̈̈́͂̾̆̔̅̊͋̇͌̆̅͋̈̎͗͋̅̽̀̓̈́̀̌̄͑̈͆͗͌͂̏̏͑̾̔͒̂̉̌̔̌͑̌̈̇̾̏̾̈́͌̄̏́͊̐̌̊̍͐́͊͋͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̳̘͚͖̺̖͕̻̝̞̪̤̹̹̘̗̤͇̤̪͍̰͙̞̘͍̖̟̣͔̞̯̝̖̤̪͇̝̩͇̻̮̭̮̠̘̣̼̜̹̫̭̝̱͕̳̥͙̰̲̳̗͎̖̼̗̹̗̹̠͚̩͓̥̫͂̌̓̓̀͋̽̏̅͗̾̈́̋͆̒̉̾̋̐́̾̄͑̎̍̑͆͛͛͋͗͐̇̏̀̀̈́́̉̾̓͑̋̄̒̀̇̑̾̄̎́͆͛͋͒̈́͂̄̇̽̐͌̽̅͌͊͋̽̇̂̀͆̌͆͂͌́̅͗̃̈́̿̂̈́́̊̀̃̑̀͆͊̓̔̆̈́͒̄̉͛̀́̈̿̒͋̈̐͆́̐͊͊̈̓̿̔̍̈́̅͌͗̌̅̇̉͒̿́͊͋́̉̆͑̅̒̆̃̈́͒͊̀͂̈́́͐͆̆͂̉̉́̋̀̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅę̵̢̧̧̡̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̹̙̲̹̠̝̤͓͎͉̞̖͕͓͔̹̱͚͈̮̪̗̼̗̼̹̞̟̜͔̞̼͎̯̺͉̼̖͙̙͖͓̻̰̣̣̩̰̜̖̘̯̙͍͎͎̱̰̟̹̟̦̪̠̣̲͙̪̗͉͍̗̼̬̭͔͙̙̲̞̺͉̖̜̫̠̣͈͇̳̣̖̺̼̭͇̬̞͍̥̤̤̱̣̼̦̟͖̜̻̳͍̮͍̤͚͉͍̹̺̱̼͓̯̰͎̣̥̘̥̳̣̟̪͚̤̞͙̤͖̮͎̫̭̳̭͓͙̱̦͚͚͔͖̥͉͔̲̜̠̤̞̳͚͙͈͎̳̟̮͕̄̓̋̀̉̇̾̄̋͛͊̂̌̋̓͋̈͊̌̒͛̓̎̀́̂̀̑̓̋̒͗̈̔̃̎̈̀̉͂̀̓͌̒̏̅̓͋̏͒̌͋̒̀́̀̄̀͋̆̿̃̏̐̏̍̈́̀̋͗̈́͑̓́͛́̈̀̈͌̒̉́́̍̆̈́̋̈͂̉̅̈͐̔͑͗̀̂͒́̾̀͋́̏͗̀̅̓͆̋́̅̽̀̀͆́͒̋́̅̏̋̄̂̑̓̃͊̿̍̓̈́́͒̆̍̽̔͒̆̐̑̀̓̊̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̙̝̣͕̹̗̭̟̙̮̤͍̥͇͚̜̜̤͉̣͖̝͈͓̟͈͕̜͓̬͔̤̯̹̼̘͍̹̜̗͈͎̮̘̘͈͎͎̭̺̞͔͚͇̜̮̟̭̫̪̹̞̟͖͓͖͍̟̜̥̜̼͓̮̫̺̳̲̭̝̱̟̘̞̲̱̘̰̲̳̣͔̟̯̻̤̰̭͉͎̻̺̻̥͉̟̜̱̯̮̯̞̤̣̦̗͓̜̖̮͓̼̫̼͕͉̱͍̪̱̭̳͚̫̖͕̞̭̬̫̯̭̹̖̞̩̗͉͈̹͙̎̓͂̉̊͐͑̃̇͑̇̒͊͋̅̆̀̏̑͐̉͆͌͒̓̄̂͑̌̓̍́̽̈́͗̅̀͌̐̐̆́̍̄͆͗̉̌͊̐̋̃̓͒̄́̈͆̌͂̇̓̍͐͆̐̏̏͗̏͌̎̀́̀͛̋͋̃̉͊̿̈̓̿̿̃̎̏͋̈́͊̉̿̓͊̎̐͌͂̈́͑̅̃̓͊͆̓̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̸̡̛̛̮̪͈̹̀̀̏̉͑̀̃̓̂́̌̄̀̾͐̈́̅̍̆̒͋͒͋͑̅̃̔̍͌̾̄̿̅͗̽̊͆͌͊̊́͋̂͌̓̕̕̚͝͠ȏ̴̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̝͖̮̺̳̦̭̭̫̗̲̭̠͙̠̖͖͚̦̯̺͈͔̫̩͎͖̯͇͚͉͔͔̖̫͍̳̞͙̲̤͖̟̲̭̭͓̙͈̠͈̲͎͇̙̙͔̦̭͔̣̻̹͉͔͕͎̤̗͇̺͉͚̪͔̜̺̹͕̣̯̖͎͖̣͔̝̘̠͍͎̪̱̹̱̱̩̖̖̦͈̹̯̜͉̪̪̗̱̼̮͇͚͚̱͈̝̝͇̯̞̥̝̦̼̤͓̦̮̖̼̱̹͙̳̬̱̗̹̱̜͔̲̥̱̲̩̲̮̻̖̳̺̫͍̬̲͔̠̺̰͖̩̞̗͍̤̲̤͍̝̺͔͎̝̙͈̞̙̥̘̲̪̫̩̯̈́̄̊̇̈́͌̈͛̊̅̉͆̎́̈́̂́͊͋̋̌̀̂͒̈́̈̾̈̈́̄͊̓̾̌̓̆͂̾̃́͘͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̵̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̢͚̻̬̞͇͓̗̞͕͈̠̩̭̺͖͕̘͕̱͇͉͔̦̲̯̱̣̪̯͙͈̤͙̩͖̲̖̯͈̫̜͈̙̣̖͔͕̝̗̳̖̲͎̙̘̙̬͓̦̬̬̘̜̯̮̘̠̩͍̱̮̩͇̝̺͙͉̗̠̯̜͙̯͇̼͉̻̘͖̩͕͖̽̎̓̾͑̏́̿̈͂͂͛́́̈́̔̈́̊̎̅͑̇̆͑̈́̔͒̏̏̾̈́̏̂̍͋͊̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅd̷̢̡̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̳̲͎̟̹̠̱̘̘̩̩̤͇̠͓͈̖̻̹͚̤̗̰̤͍̩̖̖̼̦̻̤̲͎͓̜͕̳̲̲͖̭͓̩̗̩̰͕͓͍͈̠̳̯̰̩̳̬̥̼̜̘͕̙̠͓̻̩̰̣̜̘͇͉̼͈̦̩̪͙̰͚̫̝͖̩̦̥̰͕̘̜̩̠̫̦̟̺̻̦̝̞͕̘̣̳͉̖̱͉͎̼̼̻̦̟͔̜̹̪̻͕̙̩̜̱̟͈̯͕̲̲̬͓̯̲̙̲̘̟̖͙̱̮͎͖̣̩͍̟̿͋̈́͊̂͌̂̑͂͊̏̂͊͗͗͗̉̂̎̀̒̒͆̾̃͗̈́̄̅̍̀̄̓̆̈́̿̾̀̒͋̇̅̅͊̍̉̃͌̓̾̂͗̋̿̈̋͌̓̄̂̒̾́̿̔̔̒͌͗̆̌̈͗̅́́̓̽̅̽́̇͗̂̆͗̆̾̓́͐̏̊̅̒̐̽́̓̂͑̎͂̉̃̓̊̐̈́̅̈́̂̏̇͗̌͂͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̛̥̭̝̰̻̻̣̲̠̠̜͇̫̭̫̹̙͕̝̭͈̖̳̜̥͇̰̘̹͇̥̺̜͖̭͉̺͙͓̩͈̳̜̞̯̰͔̺̭͍̝̻͓̭͈̫̪͎͖̥̝͔̯̖͖̣̠̹̭̲̟̞̭̹̫̪͉̗͍̪̬̩̫̼̮̻̘̤̟̟̼̗͚̪̖̼͕̺̗̖̻̯̤̯̟̳̯͈̣̤̜͉̞̙̜̺͓̩̳̝̮̭̞͇̦̪̪̫̫̙̪̲͕̟̘̹͉̜̝͈̙͈̯̻͈͚̌̔̈͂̌̐͛̇̋͐̃́̎́͗̿̈́͑̂̏́̌̽̇͆́͑̎̍̀̑̿̎̂̐̓̎͒́͗̓͒̌̂͐̊̑̓͑̇̊͗̇́́̂̀̐̓̈̂̿̄̂̓͒̍̆̆̽̆̅̇͒̄̽̌͆͑̈́̀̔͑͋̆̾́͑̾̔͛̈́͊̉͆̓̅̈́̾̃̐͒͊́͐̽͊́̽̾͂͛̋̅̇́̇͊̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̶̡̡̧̨̛̪̱̹̭͖̘͙̪͍̻̗̠̫̲͓̟̺͙͙̟̭̫̗̟̞͍̥̲̝̙͔̱͕̻͙͓̬̭̲̲͓̮̫̰̥̩̭̲̹̦̥̦͔͉̠̤̺̰̠͇̘̼̰̦̞̙̰̺͉̫͔̓͆̍̓̽̈́̂̎̅̈́̐̀͗̌͗͗͋́̾͆̈́̔́̌̄̿̈́̓͊̄̈́͛̐̿̎̆̏͊̊̈́̅̈́̆̔̀̎̓̽͑̏̈́͛͒̔̌͋͑͌̓̄͊͆̃̀̎̈́̃̀̎͗͑̉̏̌̔̊͂͗̔̃̓̽͒͌͐̂͒̅͌̿͐̐͑͆͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅe̴̡̢̡̧̢̨̛̮̤̩̘̜͈̞̦̼̬̭̱̮̣̠̻̤̼͔̩͔͔͚̟͇̱̼̻̬̦͍̺̪͉̱̮̥̠̣̬̝̥̮̩̼̞̙̦̤̲̪͓̘̺̘̬̅̑̈͑̓͛͗͆͑̍͑̓̾̈̑̌̈́̒͐̾͐̏̔̀̇͒͂͗̃̀̏̌̋̾͛̒̈̈́͂̒͆̌͐̾͋̅̿́͐̎̊̋̈́͌͑̽̏́̏͆͂̀̓̈͆́̐̐͌̍̀̓͒̅̀͛̐̉̆͋̈́̈̀̏̔̉̂́̈͌̆̊̍̂͑̕̚͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅa̵̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̧̛̛̜̖̦̙̤̝͚̜̻̮͖̣̘̙͉̣̙̯͔̤̦͍̫͉̘͖̻̹̟̭̻͈̮̻̥̱̙̞̱̮̦̤̙̹̣̥͚̯̯͙͓͙̜͔͙̙͇̠͚͎͉̦̖͔̠̬̦͈͈̯͉̬͔̭̥̥̱̦̥̙̦̱̳̱̬̙̰̮̟̟̳̯̙͉̜͈̯͚͉̘̙̻̖̝̺̟̱̜͉͔͚̪̫͓̼̰͖̣̮͕͎̣̺̺̗̝͈̙̦͈͇̗͍̭̝͇̬̩̟̞̜͙͖̣̪̬͖̫͉͍͇͈̜̼̘̪̞͆̅̀͐́͌͐̾̈́̉̎̔̉́̏̈̓̽̀̽͗́̈́͌͋͋̇̋̉̇͑̏̎̓͋̈́͆̎̋̅͛̓̈̑̾̿̃́̆́̾͌͆̈́̓̎͆̈́͌͆̇̉̊́̽͂̌̌͂͌̆͆͌̉͆͂̈́͒̔̓̉̇̀̽̀̓́̀̓̆͐̃̒̀̀͑̓͑͊̈́͊̍̊̆̿̊̍̾̇͗͊̊̿̌̑͗̉̈́͑͗̍̒̈̉́͒̌͂͛̄̊̐̄̈̉͌̈́͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̶̢̨̧̧̧̛̮̘͓͕͚̱͇̗͍̹̙̼̺̜̣̲͉͇̰͎̼̪̠̤͚̲̤̹͔͎̟͉̰̖͖̲̞͚̥̻͓͍͓̟̬̠͚͕̲̪̹͍̘̣̙̩̞̙̥̠͔͍͉̲̹͖̱̫͈͇̗̣̪̅̈́̎̇̽͒͗̐̊̔̇̿̓̂́͒̋̇̏͊̾̓̆̽̀̈́̎̆̓͆͂̂͊͆̎̽̑̇̒̑̍̋̾̓̽̅͋́́̎͋̇́̆̓̾̌̅͊̈́̃̆͆͗͂̾̽͋̐͊͆̍̓̊́̒̊̄̇͛̐̽̌̃̿̈́̔́̽́͆̒̍̾̒̇̐̓͂́͊̇͋͆̾̐͂̊̆̀̽̅̅̂̒̃͌̎̃̀̒̀̒̔͌̈̐̐͊͊̈́͛̄̈́͋͂̽̆̌̐̆̍́̋̑͊͋̉̐̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠i̷̱̲͔̰̽͊̾̿͗͗̍́̓͂͆̾̈̈́͌̈́̔̉̆̕͘͠ţ̶̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̱̼͈̫̦͉̣̮͙̫̤̖̝̝̪̥̜̟̠̼̹̯͚̬̞̜̹̙͈̤̻͖̜̩̹͚̗̗̮̺̪͎͉͙̻̫͚͓̞̤̜̪͚͔̣͚̦̲̙̗̬͇̣̙̤̻͙͓̘̱̮̳͖̫̭͍͕̤̮̘̺̳͙͓̙͇̦̜͈̣͔̻̮̟͓͎̘͕͇͓̜͕̺̖͍̳̜̞̹̥͔̟̘̙̩̲͍̙̱̯͈̹̲̘̹̹͉̯̹̮͉͓͔̗͚͓͕̣̦͎͖̼̬͚̦̣̳̟̜̰͇̳̦̰͉̲͇̯̯̤̭̙̦̥̟̮̯̤̟͇͕̭̘̩͔͔͔̣̀̽́̓͊̽̈́͑̽͛͊̒͌́̈́͐͊̿͌̈́̇̉̌͗͊͛́̅̇̉̉͛̓̎́̊̾̋̿͐̀͌̏̄͋͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅŷ̶̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̰̫̗̫͉̺̳̯̼̣̺̯͈̰̱̲͚̝̗͍͉͎͔̙̘̭͚̙̝̰̥͚͙͉̝̦̙̥̱͔̺̳͉̝̦̘͍͕̤̖̱̱̥̗̣̩͚̞̰̦̝͇̗̬̟̻̞̹̲̫͉̘̲̪̗̗̟̰͈̯͈̖͓̬̻̺̲̺͈͉͈̺̖̥̖̭͈̘̝̹̪̘͉̲̼̻̹̦͉̲̞̘̮̮̥̖̟̳͍͙̗̝͍͓͍̟̲̦̟̲͖̺̱̝͓̩̳̜͕̱̱̹͓̩͚̱̳͙͍͈̬̗̜̽̀͊͑̐̀̎̆̕͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̧̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͇̲̞͙̳͙̜̗͇̘̱̹̥̯̥̥͕̙̠͔̬̻̣͕͖̹̱͔̲̟̘̠̱̟͔͓͓̟͍͈̳͕̫̠͖͓̪̖̣͉͙͕̟̻͈̬͎̤͖̗͓͔̣̮̮̜̳̟̰̩̰͖̱̦̘̭͚͖̬̫̭͓̙͇̞̙̙̤̺̱͈͍̼͖͍̮͖̤̮̪̪͓̖̘̣̹͍̮̱̥̟͓̭͚̤̫͈̺̺̖̟̝̤̹͍̻͙̫͔̲̜̖͙͉̺̰͙̰̤̹̖͔̞͙̰͚͉͖̥̗̣̭͍̤͇̣̤̲͓̰̲͕͖̠̠̱̰͚̘͚͈͖̲̠̹͓͗́̄̎̀̄͌̇̏̆͛́̾͊͊͐͌̿͆͗̔̀̌͑̌̈́̓́̆̌̐̈́̃̄̍̒͌̆̀̈́̂͋̇͆̓̏͂̂̐͂͋͊͗̒̈́͊̃̅͒͒̌̒̐̉̓̋̈́̽͆̽̓̆͗͐̄͒̋́̀͐͐̋̈̒́̅͌̃̑͆͊́͊͋͒̌̈́͑̈́̑͌͑̌͗͊̎̓̓̒̈́͂͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̨̛̞̝̘̪̤͓̞̯͇̜̬̣̪̠̥͙̤̭̳̺̖̙͚̠̲̠͓̤̝̭̭̳͕̥̪͚̟͚̤͚͔̺̘̣̳͙͍̼͍̳̲͍͕͚̘͚͓̥̤̟̩͎͇̙̰̺̖͓̝̟̮̮̰̣̣͚͉̣̦̠̠̻̙͎͈͕͕̣͎̘̲̰͙̹̻͐̈́́̎̀̄͆́͗̌̋͊̑͂̒̀̀̃͛̑̓̐̆͆̇͊́̐̐̐͊̂͂͒̒͌̎͐͋͊̄͂͗̍̉͒̊͛̿͂̿̽̓͑̔̐̂̆͒͒͊͒̉̓́̂́̈́́̿̅̏̆͂̔̀͑̌͐́̈́͊̄̂̇̈́̌̾̍̽̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅf̷̨̨̡̛̛͔̤̲͉̮̫̙͎̜͕̻̗͚̙͉̭͍̯͖͉͇͉̮̻̗̩̩͇̩̦͉̄̈́́̿̐͑̏̔̂̓̽́̅̉̃͐̀̈́̀͆́̎̔͆͆̾̑͌̐͊̑̽́̕͠ͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̢̛̛̛͍͕̖͕̳͕͕͚̮͇̘̠͖̝̮̥̫̻͖͕̹̘̯̗̭̦̰̮̜̜̗̳̺̣̮̼̩͚͍̜̹̰̞̤̦̱̮̞̲̥̳̪̮͓̣͕̜̙̪͌͗́̍̆́̈͐̓̅̉́̈̓̽́̉̓̈́̌͋̿̀͛͂͂̍͂̒̓̍̌̒̅͛̔͗͌͂̓̇̊̔͌́̃̔̅̉͛̋̉͆̂͆̒̀̔̊́͂̋́̽̋̈́̈́̂̇̄̌̌̃͐̃̏͆̃͋̄͆̌͒͋̓͆̽͆̇͛̂̏̆͛̾̈́̅̃̏́́̈́͛͑͐̈́̉͗̒̉̍̄̆͌͛̉̔̈́́̎̒́̓̆́͊͆̐͗̉̓͒̄̓͂̄̀̈́̄̏̓͒̌̽̇̀̌̐̓̄́̔͂̾̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̡̛͙̤̤̬̹̗̼̺̫̹̬̥̩̞͓͙̜͈̮͖̤̙͓̪̩̖̮̟̖̮̹͕͓͕̭̲̹̗̗̙̜̞͇͎̣̞̗͖̫̪͔̣̻̙̮͈̬̪̜̘̦̫̮̤̘̱͇̠̥̣̦͓̬̥̠̰͉͙̲̘̹̞̲͕͇̖̠͔̰̹̬̖̘͚̺̦̖͈͙͙̥̮̥̮͎̮͎͎̪̜̤̘̠̺̠͚͙̤̥̙̭͈͎͓̪̪̻̞̪̣̜̲̼̗͎̻̱̳̜̘̘͙̲̟̟̳̻̭̬̤̺̞̲̰̯͕͓̜͔̘͓̯̼̲́̋͛͆̋̈̋̄́̊̒̃̑̃͊̌̉̇̄̍͌̿͂͐̂͒̂̀͌̍̌͌͑͑̅́̓͐̑̃̾̆͌̍̃̍̒̂̊̆̌̈́͋̈̉̄͋͗̉͌́̏̈́̊͑͐̾͂̇̀͆͌̎͊̍̀̓̒͆̎̌̃̈̈́̉̆͆̿̈́̌̊̾̿̅͂̅̄̉̔͗̓́̈́͋̊͋̎̓̑̃́̇̔̅͊̈͑̈́̔̿̇̋̀͆́̌͌̾́̑̽͐̽͛́̆̓̌́̽̈́́̌̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̢̨̢̜̫̲̖̠̭̥̭̞͇͇̻̣̲̪̲̘̮̦̹̬̩͍͓̻̞̰̬͙͚̼̳̘̯̹̖̼͍̼̞̱̟̲̟̮͕̻͉̫̩͖̝͈̣͖̝̞̻̪̬̰̺̖̪͔͙̭͕͍̠̹̳̪͔̫̪͚͔̣̙͚͉͎̮͈̠͇̹̰̜͙̻͕̦͖͍͈̼̩̰͇͎͓̥͍̲̖̥̞̺̻̘̥̤̘̯̫͍͙̩͓̘̩̥̲̘̣͈̯̤̤̞̳̤̩̫̮͍̙̖͚̱̗̠͈̤̘̹̮̭̹̖̣͓̰̩̋̌̈́̅̇͑̽͂̂̈́̏̌̊́̽̅́̃̅̌́̓̃͌̋̅͊̈̋͂͂̅́̈́͌͂͗̎̂́̂͗̈́́̽̂̒̾̆̇̓͂̐͂͗̃̋̃̐͂̈́̎̒͒̃̃̀̇́̓̓͌͋̀̀̓̽̂͌̊͆̈́̆̅̿̊̽͌̀̏̒̌̓̈͒̾̈́̓̔͑̅͗͛̅̈́̋́̈́̈̑̏̾̿̄͒̓͐̾͊͂̈́͛̀̅̏͛͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̮̭͔͚̭͖̦̫̟̯͓̬̤̺͓̮͙͔͓͚̱̯̲̥̹͙̹͈͕͆̅̓̓̅̾̏̄͋̐̉͌̊͗͂͗͐͗̂̓̑́̈́̅̀͋̂͂̿͋̂̒̐͗̽͗̈́̏͑̓̈́̾̈́͐̾̆̑͂́͌͛̌͛́̂̏̅͂̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ả̶̢̡̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̗͔̖̼̪̱͕̙̖͈̼͇̹̰͈̹͇̹̹̺͖͖̹̟̰̘̜̻̦̬̲̝̘̦̩̭̘̠̥̜̜̝̹̗̫̜̩̲̝͖̣͔͚͚̯̜̭̞̦͔̗̹̜͙̳̫̳͔̯̗̠͇̦̹͚̼̔̽̃̓̏̈́̾̀̈̓̆͊̑̽̾̒͌̀̒͛̆͛͊̽̀͆̑͋̊͐̀̈́̑̽́͒͑̔̈́̔͌͂͌͒͗̉͆͒̓̉̄̅̇̇̒̇̄̈́̈́͒̊͂̀̏̾́̌̀̓̈̽̃̏̆͋̋̋̊̇͆̈́̂͗̈́̾̈́̎̉͋̾̍͑̇͛́̒͊̈́̈̔͆̄̈̈́͊̉̾̑̐̔̊̅̔̃̆̋̂͌̔͂̀̃̏̿̍́̂̿̅͗̇̓̊̈́̈́͗͗́̂̈́̔̉̽̔͒͆̉͊͆̒̑̓̈́͗̊͗̔̒͑̑̀͒̄͗͒̽̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅĺ̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͇̮͓̗̱̗̼̤̘͍̖͈͙̐̊̂̆̆̾̎̈́͛͌̋̽̓̂̅̏̉̔̍͐̌̿͋̒͆́͂̓͐̄̀̀̉́͌̈́͛̆̐̃͗͒̅̔́́́̈́͒̀̆̉̃͗̓̓̂̓̀͑̍̈́̆̿̆̌̾̅͋̆̔́͗̈̈́͌̐̆͊͒̈͋͐͂͗̍̈́̿͂̀̇͊̓͒̊̃̈́̀̒́̀̌̀̃̿́̓̌͋͑̓̀͌̑͑̄͑̏͂̈́̈́͊́͑͋͊̈́̏͆̿̉̍̿̂͑̀̃̈́̀̓͊͆̓̍̌̉̇̃͌̇͆̆͋̿̓̏̀͗̉͒͊̈́̇͋͑́̋̏͌͌͐̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅl̷̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̛̼̫̤͚̰̣̹̟̤̦̲̯̙͈̘͈̮͎̫̯̻͍̭̺̖̫͈̘͈̤̟̜̳͈̥̙̯̦̱͉̗̠͂͊̽͑͋̅̆̎̀̀̀̓̾̃̾͛̇̂̍͒͐̊̃̅̿͜͝͝͝.̶̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̢̧̧̧̳̳̙͓͈̼̦̮̠̩̠̭̟͎̝̬̻̠̗̺͙͖͉̝̼̠̟̫͙͕̩̙̗̥̮̯̳̙̖̞̪̞̲͉͖̞̫̹̙̼̺̞͈͖̬͚̫͈̠̜̲̹͔̱͙̗͓̭̞̙̘̣̰̫̗̪̗͈̟͓̲̩̠̲͎̪̱͖̯̼̭̻͙͓̟͚̰̺̳̼̟̫͈͖͉̻͕̹̞̺͎̞̺͔̯̪̝͈͆̒͗͊͊̊̈͐̅͌̊̅̋̒͆̋̆͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̰̝̺̱̩̱̲͚̦̫͙̀̊͆̈̓̿͑̎̅͒̂̇̋͌̋̆̈͂͂̃̄͊́̀̏͐̽͐̐̿͛̒̀̃̋̿̓͋̌̀̾̆̃̉̿̈́̆͛̓̄̋̄̽̌̆͂͌̅̑̅̀̀̀͛̈́͛͂̉̒̈̈́̔̄̆͂̄̂̾̀̌̑͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅT̶͈̙̳̠̝̪̞̻͇̻̪͍̖̪̻̲̎̌̄́̒̀̈͆͒̀͑̾̿͋̂̔̀̌̓͋̅̏́͋́̂̌̃͛̓̎̊͒̌̒͛̓̓̌͊̈́̾̂̔͆͌̔͛̋̇̄́̔̆̉͑̉̀̇̿̅̐̈́͂͌̆͌̑̌̾̂̍̃̈́̌́͋̎͐̋̐̌̊̈́̂̿̇̾̎̋̀̇̈̍̇͛͑͛͆̍̒̄͛̇̀̓̍̏̐͂͆͆̑͗̈̏͋͛́̆͆̄̾̄̈́̓̒̈̿̋́̓̂̀̇̐̽̈͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ḩ̶̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̛̮͓͓̫̲͈̖̰̩̻̯̯̮̦̞̖̩̳͍̲͍̳͖̗̩̥̞̦͔̣̝̪͔̼̗̱̯͈̗̪̺͍͖̮͍̘̹̳̪̬͕̙̺̼̙̮̯̼̠̠͎̤͎̲̖̮̲̜̖̯̳͎̱̠̹̦͉̹̙̙̦̰̘̙̻͙̤̮̮͓̻̝̭͓͕̦̺̪̲͎̜̹͚̣̬̲͍̣̖͓̪̰̤͎͚̼̗͍͉̠̻̟̞̞͚͚̲̬̫̩̟͖̦͍̭͖͙͓̪͔͈͖͉̙̪͍͉̒̑́͆̃̀̍͊̎̀͑̋̿͋̽̆̃̑̈͊̀̽̒̓̈́͛͊̉̈̔̌̊́̑̌̍̅̿̔͘̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̧̢̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̪͈͚̦̼̩̱͓̞̠͇̱̱̬̼͉̣͍̞̬̘̻̮̗͔̝̝̘͕̝̝̠̮̪̮̹̩̙͙̤̮̬͙̰͎̭̹͖͍͉̭͕̘̙͙̦̯̩̝̫̝͚͕͇̱̞͚̱͎͇̩͎̘̘̘̱͈̙̫̙̫̯̠̬͉̼͙̣͎̭̬̱̤̣̱̭̜̱͎̦̭̭̲̭͌̋̾̀̈͛̒̑̈́͒̂̔͗̀̆̎͒̈̉̄̆͗̂͗̓̌̈̓̋͌͐̈͋̈́̿̆̿̍̈́̉͂͒͗̉̂̋͆̔͒̈͛̀̾̌̓̽̌͗͆̀́̒͌̿̽͛͊͒͒̏̂̓̊͒̏̈̏̓̽́͋̀͋̀͐͌͛̔́̑̓̾̾̐͂͊̐̾̀̾̊̃̒̈́̅̽̿̆̈́͒̑͂̂̉̇̈͑͆͊́̿̉̊̀̀͒̑̀̈̍̄͒͗̔̐̒͌͛͂͐͛̄̋̋̂̈́̀̈́̌̊̍̍͊̐̅̔̏͊̓̒̃̑̉̑̂̿̍̓͛̈́̂̔͛̓̂̐̈̋̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̧̻̥̝͍̦̱̻̠͍̭͎̮̜̖͓̜̦͙͇̘͕̝͚͈̣̝̺̰̩̥̯̝̲̰̲͈̥̞͓͖̼̮̞̣̲̜̻̖̺̦͇̜͍̩̰̹̘͓̳̤͖̖̭̰̖͓̗͎̬̼͔̺̭͈̮̺̤̲̝̫̰̰̭̠̰̟̘̱̺͖̪̝̮̠͓̞̻̳̹͉͍̺̰̲̩̲̣̣͚̩̱̜͖̫̮͍̬̤̗̙̋̑̔͐̌̔̂̈́͒́̓́͛̓̑̊̄̓͌̄͆̅̎͌̂͊́͊̏̈̊̂̈́͛̓̔́̒̅̀̈́̏͗̉̓̅̾̽̈́͛̀̄̆͊̐͑̽̔̌͂͑̏͒̇̄́͒̒̃̋̆̉̅́̽̀̅͌͂̌͛̉̅͂̏̋̔͗̾̐̋̌̿̒̈̂̇̄̈̊̂́̑̇͌̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅd̶̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̗̝̺̱͖̰̳̲͙͉̭̠̻͉͈͕̩̭̱̲̖̖͍̟͓̮̥̲͇͕̦̙̫͙͍̪͓̮͎͔̺͎̲̜̝̜͕͉̹̝̮̦͖̠̠̙̙̠͕͈̹̦̥͕̞͍̠̫͕̥͉̗̰̹̺̭̺̥̤͇̪̮͉̩̙̠̦̘̞̗̙͔̯͍̲͇͕̼͈̜͔̹̪̺̭̬̲̙̭̗̫̼̲͚̘͔̳͍̠̳̲͍̘̰̘̞͓̮̱͔̩̟͈̬̤̰̠͈̲̲͚͍̝̱͙͍͙̻̺̩̜̠̳̲̹͔̘͇̝̗̯͚̬̭̫̘̮͓͌̉̀̔͑̈̒̈́̀͛̒͒͆̌̂̔̒͌̒͂̐̀̌̈̒́̃̌̓̔͒̌̽́̐́͛̆̆̐̒̀̓͐̉͒͗̎̊̔̉́̌͌̇̋͊́̔̒̇̆͋͆̆̅́̉͆̃̄͋̌́̽͗̅͌̎̾̀̄͐̉͗̄́̋͒̽̉̽͛̃̈́̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̴̨̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̬̗̲̠͙̱͙̣̬̜̣̮̫̼͔̰̥̝̠̰̺̞̘͔̗͓̬̜̫̹͔̖̝̺̙̘͎̩̮͈̥͕̪̗͍͔̣̞̩̹͎͔̭̲̩͔̲̘̪̘̮̺̪̝̰̟̰̲̹̯̦͔̟̖̻̣͚̠̘̖͖͍̱̗͇̝̹̫̮̺̳͔̟̰̹̺͇̟̃̎̾́͗̓͌͌̌̀̌͂̃̎̿̈̀̔͒̐͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅŗ̴̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛͚͙̳̙͙̘̖̥͖̫̰̤̤̯̤̺̺̞͓̻͍̥̮̟͍̬̬̳̯̯̺̼̟͈͚̪̜̜̣͓̣̳͖̮̣̱̖̰̬͈̤͇̹̪̮̻͙̺͉̤̹̭͈̫̖̻͖̦̠̦̦̟̮̻̍̏̔́̽̆̃̔͂͌̍̈́̀̌̒͒̍̆̅̂͗̈́̎̀͑͐̍̂͂̀̈́̓̈̍̃͊̿̔̑͌̍̈́̐̈́͌̒̐̐̇̇̎̔̒͐̔̍͆̾͑̇̊͂͌̾͊͊͐͗͂̓̊̆̐̄͐͋̀̓͒̐̽̇́̉̈́͂̓̌̾̐̿̄̔͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̵̢̨̛͈̰̙͓̝̮͓͖̥͉͉̙̀́̒͗͑̇̔̉̐̽̋͊͗͗̋̒̆̇̽̌̔̔̉̑͐̏̅̓͋̾̎͆̀̋͆̂̀̾̈͊̓̐̋͗̈́̊͗́̽̊̒̋͐͊͂̒͒̊̋̑̊̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̡̡̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̩̫̩̝̗̰̦̲͚͖̦̮̯͕̮̫̫̲̟͓̜͎̼̰͖̱̖̤͎͓̖̲̙̳̖͈̺͉͕͉̝̮̠̟͉̼̰̪͕̰̥̖̩̱̼̺̺̝̠̣̭͚̟̳͍̹̪̟̳̦̬͖͉͍͕͚͙̪̻̖͔̹̖̳̪̮̙̳͈̙̱͓̜̬͓͔̜̫̺̼͖̲̝̻̖̥̭͕̙̣͍̘̗̙̱̫̭͔̼̺̣̮̹͓̤̗̎̋̋͑̅̆̓̀̓̿̓́͌͒̃̂͋͒͊̄̉͂́̋̊͆̑̾͌͌̓̑̈́̋̄̇͆̐̀́́̓̔̋̿͂̔͌̆̐̆̈̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅi̷̧̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̛͕͓̳̼̤̙̲͕̩̫̱͕̼̯͍̞̞̱̜͕͍̮̬̣̲̪̯̹̼̭̦͇̖͇̙͇̙͎̹̲̙̥͈͖̝̣̯̜̝̝͇̥͎͎̳̺̪̞̘͎̟͇͊̑̒̋̄̃̌͋̒̀̈̈͂̍́̃͋̾͊̓̽͐̋́̃̈́̃̎̑̀͒͂̍̇̓̀̉̓̀̓͊̃͗̈́̄̉̀͌̊̔́̀̊̈́́̃͑͒̀̀̈́̿̀̈͛͂̃̓̇̈́̓̎̄͑̉̓͛̍̔͐̋͌̎͒̅́̂̄́̎̀̎̈́͗͒͊͗̀̎̾͊́̿̐̊̋͐̊̑̊̎̾̏̓͂͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̥̬̭̜͚̰̱̘̜̼̲͉̖͚̰̠̼͕͍̟̙̳̝͚̰̺͕̺͖̗̦̫̭̰̼͇̘͔͈̦̼̣̦̟̦̼͓̳͎̦͍͕̼̯̻͉͈̞̺͔̳̣͇̙̫͈̗̫̹̫͇̯̐̄͗͐͗̈́̌͆̆͐̑͊͛̾́̀̉͂̐́̈́̊̽̊͊̓͐̈́̔͑͆͂̔͐͆̂̓͗͐̒̌͑̈́̃̏̂̓͋̽͐̇̒̒̂́̄̇̊̿̏̔͑̈́̃̈́̏̓̌̐̂̐̏̓̂͋͂̾̓̅̈̂̆̅̂͗̍̊̋͗̾̊̈́̂̀̉̎͆̍̂̇͐̏̑̀̊̅͛͊̌͗͆̎̾̿͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̵̢̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̺͍̹͉̳̗̝͈͚͉͖̖̳͖̳̻̤̩̝̰̣̪͇̻̼̭̺̲̩̘͍̟̙̫̮̪̤͓̫͇̰̭̞̗͙̰̠̠̹̘̙̲̲͖̳͈̯̟̖͎͔͓͍̹̩̼̟̪̯͙͙̺̣̠̮̮̼͓̹̜̹̺͈̝͍̝͓̘̞̜͚̰̩̝͎̤̤̞̘͎̭͔͎̩̱͈̣̟̙͇̻̳̝̰̲̩͍̳̱̥͍̩̥̯̘̳̪̭͙̩̭̼̼̲͕̬͔̰̦̻̻̞̜̖̖̥̹͉͎̯̪̟͎̗͉͙̘̼͇̉͑̅̈́͛͗͆̓̌́̈́̽̾͋̐͊͗̓̈́̌͐̽̄̽͊̀̃̑̔̒̍̌̑̎͌̐̾͌̓̌͌͛̓͐̈͗͒̀̌͗͋̌͛̎͊̇͌̈́̇́́̇̐̀̃́̀̈́̔̏̅̋͌͐̒̊̔͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅţ̴̢̢̡̛̛̛̛͎̥̙̻̦͔̯̟̰͕̯̞̦̳̜̳̳̬̫̙̰̳̠̳̙̀̎̇̌͌̄͋̀̿͑̐͒̈́̊̿̇͑̇̆͌̓̌̾̂͋͒͗̾͒̓̈́̏̽̿̓̉̑̿̑͑̋͛͐̉͂͆̆͗̏͊̀͒̾̌̓̇́̉̀̀͂̌̑̅̀̃̇̈́̊̈́͌̈́̎̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝h̵̢͚̩̘̗̣͓̙̲͖͓̭̬̮͉͚͚̬͈̙̰̩͙͉̳̞̙͈̯̦̙͂͋̆̑̃̈́́͒̐͋͆̓̂̓̍̋͒̀̒̿̐̈͒̍͂͊͋̾̽̎̓̅̽͛̌̌͑́̊̆̑͗̂̓̔̆͑͋͆̆̓̈́͑̂͒͐͋̅̓̃̏͌͗̈́̅̓̍̀͗̐̽͊̉͋͛̎̅̈̏̋̀̎͌͐̽́̎́̌͛̈́̓̑̌͋͒̿̏̈́̋̾̀̆̌͋͋̀̽̈́̅́̍͌̏́̉̊̉̔͐̌̆̑̈́͊̽̓̾̇̀́̚̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĕ̵̡̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̳̤͎̯̖͙̼͇̖͎͉͓͚͍̖̖͚̲͉̭͔̙͖̪̻̜͎͇͍̥̹̲̟͉̱̙̲̝͚̞̬̦͇͖̳͈̼̗̝̘͔̦̰̹̠͔̩̙̖̣̝͍͔͚͈̻̳͔͎̥̦̼̮͔̙̞̠̝͙̣͉̼͍͙̗͓̙͉̖̰͍̝̥͎̖͉̥̳̝̩̫̜͔͖̼̞̬̓͆̄̈́̄́̎́̉̇̋̿̃̑̔͐̑̊͊͋̃̉̐͗͊̎̿̀̒͋͗͛͊͂̒̓͐̈́̅́̽́̄̈́̉͆̉̇̉̅͒͗̇́̈́̐́̋́̅̈́͑̐͆̓̓̽͋́͌̓͗̑̀̿̃̌̈́̅͊̂̏̅̈́̆̍̃̿̐̀̂̎̒͂͗̅̔̈́́͗̃̀͒͐̔̎̇̓̓̿͐̇̅̋͂̾̃͊͆̔̏͗͂̀͊̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̡̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̧̨̧̙͎̦̦͉̭͓̻̩̟͔̠̦̟̲̘̦̼̖͍͙̹̜̳̺̯̬͉̻̤̲͚̬̫̹̪̤̭̣̪̖͓͔͈̩̖̥͚̦̪̱̟̘͖̙̲͔͔̘̳͙̖̬͎̣͇̩̘̝̜̹̬̞̘̦̯͚̘̮̻͎̻̹̥̬͎͔͕̙͖̦̪̯̠̪͔̩̞̜̹͔̱͖͖͇͎̖̦̭̭̰̻̫̥̗̬͎̹̻̹̱̪̝͔̬̜͕̱̣͇͇̬͇̫̯̫̔͌͑̀̎̋͐͒̎̎̂͌̅̔̆̄͆̂̂͌͂̂͂͐͑̆̂̐̈́͌̽̌͌̌̓́͒̓̓̌̅̏̇́͂͛́͌̀̔͂̃̏̌̎͂͑̓̃̏̋̌̈́̾̑͊͛̉͋̌̒̌͒̄́͛̊͐̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅs̵̢̛̛̛̛̛̲̱̳͍̻̰̳̜̦̩̦̤͍̬̝͈̘̗̗̱͈͓̠̥͓̥͎̮̙͒̊̀̾̾̂͆̓͊̔̎͂́̈̄͋͊̄̂̆͑̇̒͂̃͛̂̂͛̽͂͋͊̇̽̓̎̓̈́̌̓͗̓͗̅͛̈́̇̉̿͛̒́̓̓̌̌̍̃̈́̐̀͑̅̅̂̒̃̋̈́͊̇̇̉͂͑́́̍͗̈́̈́́̔̈̃̄̏̀͗̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ǫ̶̧̡̛̛̛̖̖̤͚̯̤̰̹͓̭̮̯̻̙͈͙͎͍̠͉̼̖̼͕͎̩̠̣̺̹̞̯̳͍̞̩̹͖͖͚̗̣͎͇̳̒̇̔͗̅̄͌͐̌͋͂̅̇̒͊͛̆̂͐̓̀͊́̄̒͒̒̍̽̀͂̈́̄̋̾̀́͑͂̇͒̒́̌̇͆̅̐̇̍̍̑̏̍̀̊̓͐͋̈͒̀̓̿͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠į̸̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̛̭͎̰̖̮̖̣̝̱̺͕̫͔̻͉̻̲̟̺̞̜͉̬̜͇̫̮̲͈̲̝͍̪͎͖̪̰̺̩͎̜̦̼͕̼̞̼̲̗̜̞͔͈̩̠̭̗̩͙̮͙̦͔͖̗͎̫̝̞̲̠̪͖̤̗̺̥̙̜̗̜͔̻͇̖͎̯̥̻͎̻̳̻̪̝̖͇̼̬̺̖̪̹̦͈̘̟̮͕̺̤̦͈̼̤͍͔̫͈̱͉͈̝̥͇̗̪̳͈̺̦̹̲͚̣̹͍͇̺̥̤͇̩̭̫̜̰͕͙̱͔̻̦͖̜̯̬͊͊͌̀́̉͗̈́̆̈́̌̌͋̉́͊̄̾͋̄͂̓͗͆̊̐̒́́̍̀̈́̈́̀̇̌͂͒͋͛̒̏͌̓́̊̓̆̄̑̇͐͛̈́̀̈̒̀͐̎̿͊̈́̀̅͛̿̿́͂͌̑̈́̈̒͋͊͊̉̄̈͗̉̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅļ̶̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̣̞̮͚̣̪̺̠̮̱̲̜͖͖̤̩̩̫̜͉͍͔̱̰͔̟̟̖̥̤͇̻̼̻̭̜͎̟̬̙͔̩̮̘͖̘͈̼͓̥̙̖̠͔̞̤͈̗̜̱̙̩̞̹̳̟͓̤̜̟͓̠̜̠̬̖̼͕̰͚̩̻͖̪̯̬̭̟̠̮͍̱͕̠͕͚̗͔̳̳͎̖̫͕̪̫͚̱̺͈̞̠̼̰͖͉͓̪͍̮̩̭̫͕̯̠͖̹͓̪̪̩͕̫͎͎̱͚͓̪̭͉͎͚̞͓͊̏̈́̂̾̾̍́̈́̽̌͋̿̽̀̈́̉͊͌͆͆̇͆̉͑̔́̍̃͊̈́͛͗͐̈̓̌̐͆̓́̋͂̓̽̾̽̌̏͂͌̓͆̇̾̓̇̋̉͋͌̀͐͊̄̋́́̎̓̊̊̒̅͛͋̅̏̀̋́͂̊͌͗͊̀̔̇͑̈́͐͊̄̿͐̇̀̇̂̃̆̊̆͒́͗̍̄͂̿̈́̊̄͒͑͊͛̏̓̒͑͗̎͐͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̙̗̘̳͍̫͔̣̹̖̞͎̟̖̩̬͓͖̱̖͎̣͍̺̜̪̘͉̱̳̞̤̭͈̪͔̥̤͔̳̮̜͎̰̝̥̟͚̲͉̝͚̜͓͎̼̮̱̤̝̬̙̘̜͇͖̘̥̰͔̰̝͙͕̩̥̲͔̜̜̙͙͍̝̪̺̘̜̬̱̦͕͎̦̖̭̻̦̘̥̝̘̪̘̞͙̣̥͍̖̙̰̠̪̬̺͍̼̼̼̳̘͎̦̜̼̗̳͖̝͉͕͈̫̩̞̺̰͉͕̥̲̤̠̦̹̙̓̍̎͌̀̆̇̆͛̊̋̓̄̏̒́̓͂̓̾̀̈̏̋̈́̇̏̾͐͐̀͛̉̾̓̂̔̇́̆̾̋͌̈̽̐̐̆͒̂̃͗̋̈́͂̆̃͗͒̿́̓̅̇̒̏̏̿͑͑̀̋̉̃̔̎̾̂̄̈̾̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̢̨̨̢̨̛̲̦̱̭̭̬̲͈͍̳̱͍̼̤̝̗͈͙͓͖̮͓̺̮̫͚̩̜͎̻̜̞̣̻̣͇͔̩̠͎̟̫̩͈̦̯͈̣̪̪̰͎̳͈̣̱̗͉̗͔̀̋͐̒̄͆̇̿̍̇̅̏͒͆̇̀̍̓́͛̑̊̆̀̍̓̒̅̐͆͐̏̆̈́̀̀̒̿͒̈́̅̑̀̓̇̑̉̂̓͒͒́͗͆́̓̽͊̈́̅̄͛̅̈̏̂͗́̒͋͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅY̵̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̳͈̱̙̯̘̗̭͕͍͈̰͕̥͓͈̯̱͍͙͙̬̠̭̞̘̳̞̬̣̰͙͈͈̻̳̼͎͈̹̬̘̭͔͓̦̪̱̻͇̻̦̬̗͕̜̟͕̫̪͓̯͍͎̪̖̪̼̹̯̳̗͙̖̞̭̘̤̜͍̥͙̩̯̯̮͍̼̙͚͚̦̪͈̹̣̥͍͕̪̗͍͙̪̦̱̲͍̮̱̫̞̖͖̫͚͕̱̱̘̝͓̮̜̬̱̯̰̯̣̫͎̟̩̼̜̘͍̲̮͙̫̮̪̝̺̞̫͍͉̘̦̖̟͖̦̤̭͓̝̠̤̙̩̜͓͉͖̰͍̗̟̤̬͆̽̒͂́̏͋̽͗͂͛͗̈̍̑̇̉̈́̓̑̂̂͛̄̓͐̃̓̀̿͋̋͑̈́͆̇̿̈́̇̿̆̓̾͒̈̓̀̄͗̀́̉̓͆̿̉̆̇̆͊͐̀̋͊̀̿̌̈́͊͐̀͐̌̇̓̂̂͒͂͊̇͊̾̇̌̓̄̈̂͊̈́́͗̒̃̌̾̎̃͂͊͊̆̈́̍͒̅͋̅̇͛́́̈́͂͆̌͑͊̀̋̀̿͑̾̽̀͂̀̋̒̄̀̅́͂̅̀̑̇̀̎̆̆̀̏͒̆̅̅̐̓͐̈́̋͒̋̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̺͍̙̹͓͕̭̤͉̫̬͖̝̠͚̝̠̤̳̟͕͖̥̗̞̼̱͓̤͉͍̞̠̳̳̻͙͓̟̲̠̲̠͖͉̪̭̮̥͕̞̳͖̩̻̦̩̺̹̞͕̰̦̥͚͚͕̣̪̙̲̦̥͎̳̤̫̞̥̙͚̣̬̖̤̜͎̻̹͍̩̯̣̣͇̦͉͙̮̘̱̻̤̲͚͖̥͎͈͇̫̤̬̬̘̦̙̰̖̒̈̽̽̾̀̾̂̑̂̊͒̿̅͒͆̏͌̈͆̈̍̔̄͆̉́̒̉̿̀͒͋̂̊̽̊̂̑̏̀͑͒͋̅̌͆̈́̔̃̈̏͆̿̋̏̈́̀̑̋̆̃̋̉̋̇̄̋́͒̑̈̃̈́̉͂̾̌̑̂͌̉̉̐͗̍͌̇͐͌̄͋̎͛͊̈́̓͐̄̏̅̅̽̒͛̀̀̂̋̈́̉͗̌̀̈́͌̈́̂̑̑̔̔̏̀̽͗̑͒͂̈́̿̆͐̐́̏́͐̀͐͑̓̈͐̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅư̷̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̛̛͙͉̺̬̘̟̱̣̖̙̞̪̱̦̟̞̥̜̟̙̖̹̦̺̙̥̤͎̠̪̦͍͔̟͍͔̯̺͈̦̯͖̺̹͙̱̟̩͍͕͈̪̞̟̺̱̻̥͎̟̝͖̯̼̬̣͔̩̜͙̞̹̞̖̱̩͈̹̖̪̻̮͉̘̫͙͉͍͇̖̱̥͇̗̤̪͉̝̜͔̠̪̣͚͙͔͇̞͎̱͍̮̟͖̩͕̗̤̩͚̟͙͖͖͚̙̥̩̺͕̮͉̪̤̝̝̞͈̬̥̜͕̥͙̝̥͎̞͈͕̱̗̗͕̝̞̤̥͍̹̞̘̙̝̘̯̠̻̐͌̋̀̔͒̂͌̇͗̊͋̌̿͂̐͑́̈͋̋̋͌̎̓͛͒̍̀̾̊̆͛͋̃̒̓̐̔̔͗͛̌̀̋̈͊̐͆̃̎͐̐̈́͐̾͌̂͐̍̍̋͂̔́̅͗̃̏͂̒̆͐̃̾̂̓͒̏̿̒̏͑̌̋̀̅͑̈̇̏̂̓̑͒̅̉̿̒̏̇̿̾͒͑́̀̑͐̔̿͗̓̆̌̈́̀͗̆̐̋͗̌́̐̓̎̀̓͛̎͂̽́̈́̓̽͐͑̋͌̈͊̏̐͊͊͌̏̈́̃̂̊̑̂͌̓͂̒̄̓̇̏̍̍̐̿̇̄̎̈́̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̡̛̛̛̛̦̩̠̰͚̦̠̪͔̤̺͚̰͓͕̼͎̞̝̹̥͎͓̗͉͓͚̜͓̤̝̭̺̥̭̳͙̜̯̹̥̺̯͉̝̲͔̲͕̖̮͓͎̞͇̜̜̯̟̺̳̲̹͌͑̐̍̌̑̓̓̑̓͗̄̑͂̌̈́̑̆̊͌̽́̄̒͂̎̇̎̈́͛̊̒͌̓͑͋́̃̈̑̀̏̃̿͂́̔̄͒̈́́̐̇̓͑̌̓̅̽͊͂́̃̑̄̈́́̇͒̽̅̓͑́̃̓̽̆̌̈́̈́̓̅̅́͌̆̃̊̎͌̏͗́͒̒͌̃́̎̆͗̃̋́̀̿̐̊͂̑́̽͆̆̇͂̆͒̉̔̔̉̓̌̉͆͑̂̅̐̐̅̽́̃̒̂͗̓̊̄̉̈̊̆̏̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝g̷̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̝̱̺͈̳̠̲̦̹͍̹̘͙̟̺͚̩̜̦̥͚̭̜̺̳̻̼͓͎͉͍̬̺͎̪͉̟̜̪̯̤͉̦͕̝̳̙̤̼͙̭̦̰͖̙̟̗̳͔̼̫͌̔̂͑͊̔̚͘͝ͅȩ̸̛̙̳̙̹̤̩̖͇̣̭͓͕̳̫̹͙͓̪̭̞̩̙̜̖̻̲̀̽̈́̂̚͜ţ̸̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̙͙͙͉̥͔̝̳̹͓̲̭̺͔͔̟̩̣̳̠͓̳͎̯̲̞̥̹̲̩͕̪͈̺͕̜̺̠͇̠̥͉̹̗̣͈̹̺͍̜̼̭̹̬̱͇̰̱̰̩̯̺̖̯͈̲̪̖̼̳̙̺̮̮̫̗̼̱͉̤̻͔̬̠͓̣̯̘̬̞̘͍͕̹͇̱̤̖͕̳̟̱̖̙̻͔̲̼̤͙̘̠͕͍̯̝̺̳̺͇̗̪͚͇̮͈̗͈̻̲̦̤̺͚̻͍̼̘̳̗̼͎͎̮͖̳̲̣͙̙̩̱̳̙̟̻͈͈̩͉̗͔͈͈̱̠͎̩̲͉͎͔̬̲̽̈́͊͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅ ̵̡̡̛̛̛̛͈̣̞̱̝̖̼̜͍̻͔̲̘̮͇̟̖̂̇̂͗͛̿̒̈̍̄̎͆͆̾̉̀͐͊̑͑͐̓̉̄̂͂̌̄̄͗̋̿͛̓͋̀̄͂̀̀̋͋̈́͛͊̆̆̿̍́͒̑̉͂͋̑̈̔̐̎̓̆̀́̓͛̓̀͑͛͊͐́̀͊̇̾͑̅̍̒̍̀̅͊͐̀̐͋̄͑̉̓̀̂̌͐̂͐̽̓̒̌̅͋̄̿̈́̈́͆͑̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̸̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̭̭̣̖̦̱͙̥͖̼̼͈̫͉̞͙͎̹̗̣̩͙̭̫̙̮̬̠̰̫̥͙̙͎̥̠̺͔͔̥̞͚̗͈̠̣̝͔̥͓̄͛̂̀̎͊̽̈́́̋́͒̂̄̑́́̍̍̍͗̔͐̍̎̍̒̋͆͌̅̏̅̈́̐́͑͛̀̐̌͂͆͊͆̿̂͊͆̿́͐̆̾̉̂̇͂́̾̿̈́̓̀̈̉̽̉͆̑̀͌͗̀̍̂̉̔̐̔͛́̿̉̀̈́̋̑͗͑͑͂̾͗̑̓̏͂̒̌͗̒͊̂̅̋͑͂̓̆̔̂̐͐̎̂͗͂͗͐̇̌̾́̐̒̎̃̌͐̇̈́̔̿͋͋̽͛̎̄̇̊̊̓͑̎̋̔̇̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̸̡̨̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̯̜̻̣̮̭̹̞̮͎̪̘̫͇͖̪͉̱̳̫̦͎̼̻͈̥̪̰̥͍̜̭̞̲̭͕͈͚̞͙̬̤̦̞̟̪͖͖̰͕͕͖̖̪̹͙͕͎͙̝͖̙̖͚͇͚̱̥̟͙̦̗͍͖̭͇̖̭͓͉͕̹̖͇͈͈͇͇͍̠̝͖͕̼͈͈̦̟̤̺̩̩̲̝͙͍̘̙̪̝̯̩̬͔͇̪̙̥͍͉͉̹̥̳͓͔̩̦͎̤̪̭̋̆̈́̌̊̇͛̊̈́̋͗̀̐́̌̏̆̇̽̀̐̃͆́͌̑́̓̌͊̅̆̔͑͗̍͛̀̅̒͋̀̋̎̌̂̋̔̓̄̑̈́̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ?̴̡̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛͓̰̯͔͔͖̪̼͈̻̻͈͇̝̺̫͓̼͔̦̱̦͓̘͔͇͈͇̭̩͙͕͙̫̙̻̦͔̻̫͎͉͇͍̲̠̘̗͙̫̜̹͔͇̩͈͎̳̯̙̩̜͚̦̦̺̟̪̠̭͖̺̳̲̣̟̫̙̖̟̮̝̭͚̖̻̙̱̳̪̠̠͎̬̰̞̻̠͔͇̞͍̬͖͔̺̹̻̙͙̲̬̞̲͉̞̼̙̗͉͍͓̖̖̯̦̪̜̫̰͍̭̲̭̪̬͚̹̹̜̦̲̩̬̦͓͖̣̰͎͈͙̭͍͖͉̠̪͎̲̟̹̙̲̬̰̥̤̞̙̼̯̫̯͋̅̈́̽͑́̔͑̎̊͋̂̃̄̆͐͒̎͐̋̀̿̈̓̾͒̃͆̏̽̂̄̏̇̒́͐́͐̉̿́̌̐̽̔̿͗͌͌̾̌̓̋̍̊̈̔́̊͊̔̾͒̓̾͂̂͑̑̀̀̈́̀̾̂̏̽̃͐̇͂́͂͛̏̂̅̒̎̃̐͑̒͂̆͊̆̐́̓̿̒̀͛̃̽̄͒͌̔̅̓͒͆̄̄̈́̏́͛̎͛̊͌̀̓̄͌̌̌̓̄̋͊͑̔͛͋̌̓̀͗̇͛͋̋́̈́̏̀̊̎͒́͐̂̈́̏̔̈̋̈́̊͊̾̊͆̈́͌̿̍̓̊́̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ"̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̘͇͕̗̖̦̮̟̙͎̱̑̾̾̀̉̒̀͗̓͋͋̓̈́̀̃͊̊̍͐̒̀͛̔̏̌̃̒͊͒̓̆̍͌̓̇͒̔̇͆̅͌͑͛͑̆̆̾̿̄̈́͗̑̀͊̍̿̓̀̀̍̏͆̋̒̄̍̅̈́̀̓͊́̑́̎̌̈́̂́͊̏͋̂̅́̋̎̀̿͋̃̅̓̈́͌́̏͗̊́̅͐͂͑̊̄̌͌̀̑͊̋̾̿́̔̅̍̑͐̋̀̇̈̊̒̈́͋́̎́̀͛͗̌̃̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝  
̴̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̝̟̩̻̯͖̭̖̻̮̟̘̫͇͙̺͎̙̮̩̹̯̳̪̮̳̠̝̞̳̹̞͖̥̦̞̙̫͕̼͓͙̼̘͙̥͚̥͔̭̼̪̖͓̮̇͋̒̑͐̾͌̎͆͐̈́̀̈͆̈́̃̀̃͋̿̓̋̓̋̔̍̆̏̓̈́̿͛̍͑̄͂͆̓̊͌̾̀̔̏͊̆̾̓͒̓͐͐̎͆͛̀̆͆͊̾̓̄̿̈̐̀̔̇̇̈́́̏̔̄̀̎̓͗͒̔̏̑̍͋̀̓̏͒̅̀̈́̑̈́͂̔́̾͂͐̀̑̇̃̇͂̑̀͛̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̛̺͇̭̺̙̺͖̱̠̤̗̮̻̮͍̗̯̗͈̖̪͍͚̻͔̲̻̘̤̤̯̹̞̠̟̙̹̤͖̖͈̜̞͎̣̗̘̤͓͉̦̙̖̘̻̼̰̳̯͍̺̙͉͍̘͔̯̜̻̫͈̫͙̠̞̝͎̖̣͈͍̯̪̞̹͈͍̟̠̙̰͇͕̝͇̣͕̖̜̪̹̲̞̬̻̭̘͔͎̝͍͋́̂͐́͂̇̂̏̀̊̏̎̓̿̎̃̒́͊͜͜͜͝͠ͅ  
̷̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̣̰̺͇̞̲̦͙̘͉̠͎̙͍̺͓͙͙̭͚̹̻̥͓̦̙̠̬̫̥͔͍̜̬̥̮̙̮̟̙̺͔̱̝̰͔̦͉̳͎̼̭͎̲̟̱̺̲͉͓̖̞͇̗̰͚͈͈̭̫̥̥̣̩̘̭̦͇̥͙͕̹̱̥͖̱͈̮̦̫̘̘̼̜͇͍͙̦̙̳̣͓͕̣̲͍̜̱̬̙̤̥̩̲̻̰͔̪̱̞̣͙̼̞̜̦̤̞̜̫̝̱͇͚̦͙̦̩͙̜̰͙̰̻̤͈͇̺̜̺̙̥̰̠̳͚̜͇̘͚̻̜̗͓̣̫̪͍̖̮̫͇̹͙̰̎̌̍͐̔̍̆́̌̓͑̓̇̽̿͊̏̒͒͊̓̔̉̾̅͆̒̏̂̈̋̋̍́̍̑͆͂̽̈͋̒͂̒́̒̏͒͋̀͂͛̍̔̉̀̀̅̎̏́̾̀̈́̾̀̔̓́̅̌̔͐̈́́͋̀̎͂̉͂̓̓͆̑̎͗̓͑͋͊͑̓̌̈́̂̔̍͗͒͂́̌́̂̀͂͑̆̆́͊̊̌͑́̿͒̐͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̛̯͓̥̩̟̰̣̪͍̺͓̩̪̳̤͓̪̞̲͎̹̺̦͇̦̱̝̬̱͖͇̩̪̝̘̰̮̞̺͙̬̠̮̟͚̝͎͈̭̼̦̳̠̦̰̫͉̤̪̹̟̗̹̮͓̖͇̠͕͚̹̫̲͇̳̭̪̜̲̦̰̦̯̝̗̪̫̜̲̯͎̤̬̰̩̲͎̫̬͈̳̬͎͎͚̝̗͙̰͚̍̄̊̀̆̀̌͆̍́̂͑̋̀̂̄̉̽͂͐͑́͂̉̽͆̋͂̌̽̐̾̂́̅̉̊̀̂̀͂̄͗̌͑͋͋́̑͊̅̌̂͆̋̒͗͂̀̅͛̀̏̾̐̓͗͑̇̈́͋̐̑̏̀̽̀͒̈́̂̂̋͌̀͛͗́͒̈́̽͂̏̾̉̂̂̏̔̊̀̈́͑͌͗̅͆̓͆̀̾͌̂̊̈͂̎̌̈͆͑̈̍̀̈̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̸̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̝̜͖̙̝͓̦̬̜̯̜̱̙̼̰̘̩̗͖͕͎̬͔̦̱̹̙͎̘̥̮̞͌͛́̊͂͑͐̿̿͊̋́̽̽̃̂̌̆̏͐̅̀̇͗̏̏̽̂͆̐́̍́̓̽̅͊̒͊͂̓̍́́͂͘̕̚͜͜͠ͅv̷̢̛̛̛͓͔̗̦͉̟͇̘̥͙̤͎̰̭̭̟͍̩̜̣̻̳̱̗̮͎̦͚͔̂͐̃̈̂͑̑͑̂̎͑͊̿̀̈́̾͗̊͒̓́͂̅̔̐͊̏͛̈́̍͂̅̾̈̿̃́̊͋͊́̑̓̌̀̿̉̏̂̊͗͆̅͋̏̀̇̂̔͌̄̈͊̀̄̓͐̃̌̏͆́̐͂̑̽̑̓̽́͑́̔̓͗̈͛̏̂̎̅̃̅͛̆̽̉͐͂̌̌̄̅̄̓̓̀̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̶̢̡̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̤͎͚͙̞̳̺͇̺͈̙͙̟̮͓̘̦̫̰͕̩̯͚͍͇͍̗̟̪̭̼͍̥͎͙̬̻̣͚̥̱̭̲͕̲͙͎̠̜̞͙̩̙̠̹̭̗̞̦͙͕̞̖̲̲̙̾̋̈̔͂͆͋́̈́͐̔̾̓̍̌̔̽͊̊̃̓͌̀̊͗̈̈̆́̅̅́͗̔́̓͂̃̐̔̽̀́̃̔̆̀̓͌̀̃̆͒̐̊̾̈́̈̅̋̈̍̓̉̓̓̑͛̊̎̌͐̉̓̿̈́̿̂̈́̎̄̽̑̓̑̀̈̈͋̄̂̾͋͆͋̋̑̌̀̉̂̓̽͛̎̄̈́̍̏͐̃̀͆̈͊͛̈́̏̅͒́̄̓́̅̈́̎̇̅͋̓̍͗͋͛́͒̏̉͑͂͋͗͂͐̋̄͐̔̒̽̅͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅr̸̨̛̛̛̛͈̖̻͎̙̤͈̠̰̲̣̠̞̖͖̣̭̰̟͕̺͐͒́̐̀̇̿̎̓̆̽̽̓̀̿̃͑̔͆́̽̾̀͂̀̂̌͂̏̓͊̿̊̉́̈́̄̏̑̆͛̇̒̾̒́̏̓̈͗̈́̊̉̏́͂̉̎̈́́̄̈͗̄̿̉̍̾̈́͆̀̓̿̈́́͛̓̇̑̒͋̏̏̈́̇̈́͐̎̄̑̒̋̐̉͛̎͑̀͐̽̊̒̈́̿͒̉̏̑̆͐͛̆͛́̔̿̊̅̎̀́̍̋͊̓͌̃̂̈́̊̊̈́͌̂̎̆̓͒̆̋̎̌͆͂̾̍̓͒̐̆̽͌̇̏͐̒̓̑̒̄͑̈́͌̅̊̎̍͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ÿ̷̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̛͓̬̖̯̺̝͉̟̦̲͕̠͉̮̲͍̻̬̣͓̯͖͖̝̯͎͓̲̫̙̻̜̰͍̻̗̦̱̣̯̘̹̜̝̣̹̥̳̮̪͓̖̤̦̝̘̬͕̜͚̟̣̣̠̺̞̟͙̬̯̱̗̤̲̰͙̲͖̞͒͊̇̾̆͗̒̋̓́̀́́̊̊̽̃̀̈́̈̂̍̃͒͐̋̌̊̆̅̃͊͊͋͛̎̃̿͊͛̉̈́̉͌̆́̀̓́̿̄̿̇̿͋̀̈́̂͒̓͑̈́̌͗͊͂̅́̍͋̍̎͑̑̾̓́͆͗̿͐̽̇͆͑͋̿͛̽̾̔͑͋̈́̍͒̊͂͆͒͊͂̓̒͛̊̈̏̀̎̑̓̆̽͂̓̿̓͑̔̽̏̔̔̽͊̎̂̾̈́͑͋̆̔̇̍̂̈͋̔̓̿́̽̿̄̋̊͂͒͂̽͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅờ̷̢̧̢̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̡̨̨̦͈̼̬̺̤̝̗͇͙̜̜͚̗̱̜͚̩͈̹̞̗̝̬͖̼̲̲̫̥̟̼̖̙͚̼̘̹̮͓̦͍̗͎̻̰͈̟̻̪̮̟̪̖͎̮̠̫̼̭͈̼͉͔̦̻̗̞͇͕̱̲͔̟̲͔̺̠̤̰͚͎͇͙̙̹̜̰͔͖̥͖̞̥̝̞̙̯̫̳̦̺̯̞̝͙̱̭̰͖̘̘͓̯̥̩̼͕̖̰̣̥͕̥̙̼̱̩̺͔͇͕̮̱̥̻̥̹͖͙͊͊̀̎̔̈́̀̈́̒̎̌̅̀̐̈́̃̂̀͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅņ̴̧̡̡̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̛͓͕̪̩̹̳͓̙̗̗̝̞̳̥͔̞̞̳̭̬͚̹̮̪̯͈̺̟̳̳̩̞͉̳̠̠͎͈̠͓̟͍͖͇̙̹͍̝͉̙͍̜̺̤͔̫͇̘̯͍̬̞̞͎̙͖͇̣̥̝̭͇͎̮̪̻͓̮̠̠̖̥͈̮̯̣̩͖̦̘͚̺͉̗̗̼͉͈̻͓̰̩͓̰͈͔͔̼̜̲̪͕̯̙͔̩̱͕͈̜͍̩̘͇͇̣͍̘̱̻͎̗̫̰͈̙̜̟̳̳̝̝͎͈͖̮̯͓̠͎̖̠̜̜͖͔̳̯̣̳̜̬̭̤͓̹͍̼͈͈̯̻̐̾̉͆̊̐̋́͗̂̓͋͑́̿̓͛̌͗̀̅̓̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̮͕͙̖̖͚͍̯̹̳̥͕̯̟̫͉͉͉͙̥̰̹͇̼̫̺̺̘̩̙̠̜͖̮̩̘̖͍̦͉̙͍͈̬̥̖̞̹͍͆̾͌̇͛̅́̋̍̀̃̊́̽̔̆̏̊͑̈́̌̔̈́́́̈́̐́̾͛́̑̎͑̍͒́́̾͑̎͐̎͐͑̒̀̂͛̎̓̑̎͗̌̀́̍͂̃̎̓̓̓̃̂̀̎̓̑̍̀̀͐͆̋͛͆̍̿̃̓̊̆̀̓̊̒̾̍͂̂̔̍̀͑̋̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ'̷̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͓̠̯̪̱̭̩͎̤͇͉̩͇͍̙͉̳̦̖̠̤̮̬̫͎̱̗͎̻̠̺͉͕̲͎̰͎̮̫̫̺̤̘̤͎̲̦̟̭̠͕̬͙̙̣̖̲̘̥̩̻̹̰̮̪̬̱͉͎̖͉̠̗̬̱̗͉̹̖͇͇̠͚̥̟̥̗̳̞̩̞͍̲͉̜͇͚̼͇̭͙̪̟̲̟͖̦͈̮̯̞̯̻̲̥̦̱͍̥͍̱͚̯͉͚̦̬̼̫͓͓̼̹͎̘̗̝̩̒͛̆̆̇̈̽̈́́͐͆̈́̃̌̿̓̉͒̈́̎͊̉̽̓̌͐̈̍̑̅͊̒̇̈́̃̈́̃͗͗̎̈́͑̉̊̀͋̂̄̌́̈́͑̾̄̿͑̉̀͂̄̈́̾͌́̌̋͒̍̌̂̍̋̃̌͊̿̐̊̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̴̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̢̢̢̛͙̭̖͍̮͓̘̝̹̬̜̙̭̺̮̖̥͇̥͇̫̞͈̳͖̬͓̹͉͔̗̥̻̼̮̳͚̭̮̯̙̺̬̰̠̲̰̼̼̼̬̬͙̲̤̞̖̖̤͈̖̣̞͕̣̬̜̤̬̰̰̲̱͍̲͚̭̝͍̬͍̱̣͈̗̝̮̙̭͍̣̠̖͎̤̲̻̲͔̘̬̣̲̫̥̭̤̗̼̹̹̲͓̝̭̳̭͇̤̩̦̮̝͓̩̹̙̦̬͍̙͕̳͚̦̼̙̭͔̬̥̘͆̊̑͌̎͊̒͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̢̻͈͍͍͚̪̮̳̩̗͓͔̘̬̪̫̬͙̟̳͚̲̣̠̮͇͙̹̮̖͔̝̹̲͓͍͇͕̥̭͍̘̱̗̠͕̖̭͔̥͙͓͖͇̯͓͈̖̜̟͇͚̝̦̰͎̤̜̣̟̩̜̺̞̭̙̟̱͖͎̘͚̩̞̘̳̩̩̭̗̱̼̰͓͍͇̺̫̲͇̲̺͕̹̣͔͉̼̪͙̩̻̙̭̹̰̪̪̱̙̲͎̪͓̣͍̜̜̠̣͚͉͓̬̼̯̺͎̳͒̾̎̃̒͌̈́͋͋̐̉͐́̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅp̶̨̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̛͓̫̟̣͍̥̤͔̺͇̝̞̬̥͖̖̱̰̤̖̦̫͇̪͈̙͓̗̗̣͙̜͕͚̤̝̰̟̫̻̝̮͉̗̼͓̮̖̜̯̳̫͖̫̗͈͈͕̙̲̫̙̣̜̤͖͚̊̋̎͛͋͌̍͐̆͌̋̊̑̐̍͊̚͘͜͜a̴̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͕̠̼͕͙͙̗̤̖̟̹̞̩͚͈̭̪̯̪̫̻̯̩͙̥̱̞̖̩̟͇̲̠̘̮̝̪̳͔͔̖̜͔̣̻̜̞̼͇͍͖͕̟̠̮̬̪̖̣̣̭͈̰̝̺͍̯̖̥̪̗̠̗̟̤͔̻̫̫͔̝̙̼̫̘̠͔͇̗̝̳̗͉̱̤̫̩̺͈̙̳̗̻̱̤̘̟̻̫͖̺͕̭͕̰̙̠͚͓͎̹̜̖̣̬̞̳̞̥̻̳̝̼͇͔͖̞̜̗͎̤̙̙̩̥̠͇̣̩̗̺̱͓̣̣̫̖̻̪͓͖͕̺͇̰͙̭̝̼̳̮͚͓̜͍͙̫̟̙̬͖̳͙̣͌̌͌̐͂̌̋͋̽̇̆̈́̿̃̄̂̈́̓͐͋̊͆́̍̂́̎̓͛̑͆́̾̈̎̈̅̏͗͊͑́̑͌̔͑̂̐̔̊͗̂̐̂͑̈̈͆͑͒͗́̎̄͐̄̑̌̾͒͌̋͗͋̄̽͆͋̈́͋́̈́͌̐̀͗̇̅̒̆̃̀̈́́̒̔͂̓͒̿̂̀̅̈̇́͋͗̉̈́̃̈́̂̾̀̋͐͌̑͋̆̀̊̀̿͑͑̐̒̂͊̇͗̔̊̿̋̆̊̇̆̌̀̉̔̾̎͌̏͗͒̈́̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅr̶̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̻̞͖̣͚̰̲̼̰͕̞͎͚͚̪̝̞̠̟̖͇̼͍̪͉̺̞̬͍̤̝̯͔͙̺̼̠̠̣̭̬͖̤͇̦͉͕̬̼͔͔͕̣̻͙̬̖͇̠̩̻̻͕̞̦̲̼̔̉̃̌͑́͋̂͑͋̉̏̑̏̽͒͗̈̋̐̏̏̑̋̓͗̎̌̇̐̈̾̓͋͌̄̎͗̊͒͆̒̍̓̑̾̂̔͒͂̅̽̅͑́̅̀̍̌̐̽̑̎̃̈́̄̃̊̈͑̄̒̔͗̆͂̓̑͋̈́̔̏͗̌̈̍͒͋̑̋͆̔͂̽̓͋̇͂́̅͆͊̿̔́̊̑͆̎̈̒͛̒̓́̄̈̀̃̽̾̾͑̽̋̌̌̀̊̂̆͗̃̊̍̈͛͗̎͒͌͒̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅȩ̶̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̻̺̖̮̺̳͕̘̯̱̣͇̖̼͓͎̩͇͇͈͓̠̱̜͔͙̙̲̦͇̝̦̩̗̥̥̝̟̙̗̼̺̞̺̥̩͇̤͈̪͇͕̖̥͓̖͔͓̳͚͖̝̫̺̤͍̳̙͖̩̠͙̺͙͎̠̤͈̩̗̣̱̞̻͉̤̦̳͕̭͍̜͈͉͈̰͈̭͛̏̽̎̐͗̀̔̋̎̍͊̾͊́͐̉̀̊̑͌̊͆͗͐̓͂͆̿͌̐̈̀͛̄̎̄̈́̓͋̄́̀̒̃͊̌̈́̍̑̿̀̄̎͒̔͐̆̽̅͛͊́̅̐̑͋̆̔̇̃͋̈́̉̂͌̾̀̓̌̏̔̅̈́͊̀̂͊̃͆̅̓̀̅͆̽̓̓̂̓̈́̅̈́͊͋̍̀̓́͋́͂̅̋̀̎̀̓͑̃̅͌̈́͗͋͋̌̀͆͗̾̔̽̅̈̎͋͐̃̇́͗̑͊̈́̀́̿̊̎̌̽̇͛̒̃͑̎̃̒̽͌̃̽̓̾̈́̑͒̿̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̛̛̛͖̼̍̀̅̂͌̂͛̆͌͋̃̔̊̾̿̊͌́̑͌̋̓̈́̎̎͊̄̐̃̉̃́͑́̑̌̇̾̏͋̈́̾͐̎̓̒̈́͌̉̆̓͊̈́̈̅͒͊̓̊̔̈̋͒̑̐͛̋̎͑̈́̽͌̿̔̅̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠t̷̢̧̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̲̹͚͎̝͓̥̲͇͕͔̳͔̳̟̩̳̜̻̞͍̲̝̳̙͕̣̗͇͖̻͇͈̺͈͍͔̦̪̖͖̜͇͖͖̯͉̱̯̘̤̣͎͇̮͍͇͖̠̱͈̮̰͕̝̘̳̮̦̮̱̱͎̬̯̫̗͉̥͖̣̩̲̱̝̰̹̥͉̣̘̝̯̝̥́͐̌͆͛̉̇͌̓̀̎̿̒̃̽͑̂̎̄̅̐͒̉̽̽̆͗̊͗̊͑̀͗̋̌̅̐̒̆̉̌̌̅̈̓̈̈́̀̓̅́̐̆̿̄̀̎͂̑̿̋́̈̑͊̏̑̀̀̇̏͛̑̂̐͂̊͋̿̉̆̐̂̆͊͂͑̈́̉́͐́͐̒̑̂̎̏̓̒̒͌͐̃̊̅̅̄͌̈͂̓͊̐̉̄̋̎͌͗͐̽̾̀̂̌̑̌̆̇̄̔̈͋̈́̌̈́̌͗͗͐̃̋͒̀͋̉̽̍͛̏̏̃̊͋̾̾͛͂̀̍̔͑̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̸̢̧͕͔͈͚͇̹̖̠̱͇̺̫̮̰͙͓̻͕̩͔̯̙̮͔̲̺̦̪͈͔̙̑͂̑͊͊̆̄̑̔̏̋̆̀́͐̅̀̂̎̿́̒́͆̿́̈́̄͐̊̀̏̒̄̅͋̉͒̄̊́̐̏̔̈́̎͊͋̀̈͗̂̐͆̅̎̾̊̒̍̏̀͗̈́̒̽̈́̂̄́͒̾̐̃̇̃̏̐̊̌̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ ̷̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̛̹̗͚̗̲̫̣̗̫͈̲͍̭̪͙̦̝̟͉̭͎̖̰̬͔̯̲̜̘̣͕̼̭͚͇͎̜̼͕͎̯̯̬͚̼̺̳̞̰̞̖̗̥̘̹̙̖͔͍͍͇̣͓͎̺͔̯͔͙̤͎̳͎̤̱͈͚̫̣̱͍̝̥̥̠̟͍͔̬͉͙̻̹̲̞͚̫̳̩͔̦̝̤̜͖̙̠̿͆̆̐̃̾͗̓͆̆̈́̉͗̄̈́͐̂̍͑̽͊̿̾͑͐̍͌̌̏̇͑̓̀̒͑̀̀̊̌́͂̂̅͛̋̚̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̶̧̡̧̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̞̦͙̰̬̥̫̼̩̦̭̮̗̟̮̫̥̱͍̫͓͓̬͉͕͈͍̭̜̲͕̪̻̝̙͓̭̹̗̤̘̳̪͓̣̠̭̤͕͓̟͍̫̥̠͍̖̞͎͎͔͙̬͕͓̰͎͔̠̤̠̗͈̭͍͓̮̲̲͙͕̺̟̩̬̪̭̣̘̓̽̇̈́̐͂̅̔͌͂̍̎̔̀̂̆̿̆̈́̓̉̒̔́̈̏̎̎̿̽̈́͋̒͂̍̎̎͒͐̈̅̈̐͆͊̈́̀̌̿̇͐̇̎́͗̿̔̔̈̽͗̓̌͂͛̅̆͆̊̑̈́́̆͋̋̃̽͌͗̎̎̃͌̇͑̈̒̓̍̏̃͌̑͛͒̌͊͋̈́̓̃̐͑͗̅́̏͆͌̅̔͛̋͗̏̌̀̌͌͒̈́͋̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̵̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͉̮̦̳̖̞̝̬͚͖̟̭̥̙̰̭̱̦̜͕͉̖̼͍̬̟̖̠̭̪̗̱̺͎̮̯͔̺̠̤̜̪̳̥̳̖̟̪̜̥̗̗͍͇̭̥͚̤͕͈̭̳̰͙͍̜̤̦̗̼͎̹̦̼̘̠͍̹͉̪̩̱̻̼̮̙̱̟̳̟̩͈̙͈͎̘̱͓̣̫̤̖͉̦̥̝̜̱͙̲͙̟̙̺̪̲̠̱̙̬̹͇̭̪̳̥̖̻̳̫̪̿̇̌͐̈́̀̋͋͌̓̈́̌͆̾̊̐̈́̊͆̀̍͒̎͋̓̈́̍͌͑͂̿͊̾͛̎́́̒̂̉́̒̔̋͒͆͌̔̈́̈͐͛̉̂͂̎̍͛̋̊̋̇̑̈́̂͒̎̿͐̽̉̉̑̉̔͆͆͆̎̓̈͐̓̽͐̉̌̐́̓̋̑̽́̾͒̃̿̈́͂̄́͌͊͋̿̾͂̌͒̈́̿̍͐̄̎̏͐̊̆̅͊̈́̽̈͐́̓̂̑̎̆̑́̀̽̿̈́̈̽͂̋͋̇̀͑̋͊̀͐̑̄́̽̊̍͗̃̾̃̏͐̆̈́͗̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅy̶̧̨̨̧̢̛̙̞̮̟̥̩͇̠̘̥̰͖̥̼̮̻͕͚̦̣͉̖͎̙͓̝̭̠̙͚͔̗̠͙͎̯̰̝̝̬̳͈͎̩̭̺̣͎͙̝͙̱̙͔͖͚̹͈͙̲̙͚͔̫̦̝͎̩̝̣̪͚̰̤̩̘̹͚̳̻̫̫̣͔͍̟̻̫̫̬͔̗̫͗̈̄̉́̈̄̇͂̈́͆̋̇̐̉̈̄͆͒̀͑̔̓́͋͋̆̅̏̾̇́̀͋͐͂͒͊̀̇̀̋̿́̇͆͛̿̊͒̃͐͗̈́͑̂̉̋͆͊̎̐̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̛̛̯͈̟̯̼͖͉͖̯̝͚͍̳̬̻̪̥̭͙̤̘̼̝̤̟̩̫͒̍̈́̒͋͐̀̆̅̓̑͋̅́̈́̇̑̓̇͆͒́̿̾̽͌̾̆̏̆̀̃̀͂̂͗̉́̌̈́̍̏͐͋͆͌͋̋́̋̉̂͌͛̆͗̈́̈́́̔͒̈̓̔̔̓̔͋̉̾́́͆͌̀̏͊͒̉́̈̈́̔̈̂͋͒̋͛̂͊̒̈̐͋͋̆̽̇̌̐͑̿̎̾͆̽͋͐̀͂͆̋̍̓̐̑̂́͛̐̆̄̋̋̉͑͗͆̌̈́̎̽̃̋̒̿̆̿̈́͐́̐́̐̓̀̋͌͂͋͛̐͌̇̾̄̃̄̿͆̂̔́̅̽͂̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠t̴̛̛̛̛̛̗̣̣̰̝̙̱̼̥̺͉̺̲̯͇̫̜̲̥̞͙̼̭̞̼̻̗̖͚͇̼̩̞̫͗̂̎̎̇̀͐̍́̓̾̓̽̓̆͆̈́̍̇̍̇̍̐̐̊̐͂̾͗̄̑̔̇̌̆̈́̑̉̌̌̏̂̔͐͑͗̽̎͂̾̃̎̋͑̅͗̓͛̑̒̆̾̏̆͑̂̍̉̄̆̈́͊̑̄͛͋͑͛͗̏̽̍̑̔͂͌̄̄̍̅͋̂̿͐͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠h̴̨̡̡̧̡̧̛̛͉͔̥̗̻̜̗͈͓̰͉̪͚̼̭̖̼̣̞͍̰̹͔͔͖̱̠̗̘̯̬̯̭̮̤̦̘̩̣̩̳̝̭̞̝̗͕̠̪͍̩̱̯͕̩̲̘͖̩̹̝̖͆͗͑̈̎͐̿̋̋̂̂͊̋̇̎͛̈̽́́̓̈́͂̑͛̿͊́̈́̑̀̊̊̔̒̓͂̔̌̅͂̄̑̆́͌̿̇̈́̈́́͋̄́̊́̍̓̓̄̀̋̉̽̈́͐̓͆̏̂̽͑̆͋͒́̃̑̄̂͂͆͂͋̆̆̍̈́̆̌̈̌̅̿̃̾̅́̃́̽̒̿̉̃̋̇̂̈́̽̓́̊̾́̋̈́͌̆̒̈́͛͗̇͑͊̊̀̈́͑̌̒̀̓̽͊̇̒̅͊͛̑̌̒̄̓̾̇̃̌̂̎̈́͌̇̅̄̈́̀̄̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅā̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͆̑̉̓̈́̉̔̈̏͒̉̎̃͂̄̏̉́͂̀̊͒̆̈́̏̏́̈̃͛͊́̈́̊̆͆̋̔̅͊̂̉̏̇͛̈́̑̈́̉̈́̋̅̊͗̀̇̓̿͑̎̀̈́̂̽̽̒͑͂̿͛͋̇̓͐̓̓̿͛̋̆̆́̋̋͋̆̔͐͑̓͑̉̀̓̑̊́́̀̃̄́̀͋̔̀́̉̈́̓̆̓͂͛̍͌̈͊͑̿͆̒̍̀̾̑̇͌̾́͒̽̔̂̿̎̀̀͂̀̑̿̏̌̌̎͐͆͑̅̅̋̈́̍́̇̀̾̊̀̀̍̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝t̴̢̡̡̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̤̺̘̗͚̣͖̳̪̦͚͕̼̗̦̖̮̞̼̻̘̥͔̟͍̘̺̝͍̲̳̥͚̜͎̩̦͔̥̙̫̼͎̘̖̫̝͈͕̮̳̃̃͂͐̃̒̑̎̀̾̃͋̋͛̉̇̾̆͛͑̿̋̇̅̿̆́̀͊͂̅͋͂̃̓͑̋͂̃̿̑́̅̍̋͑͗́͌͛̅̓̅͋̐́̇̏̒͆̈́̈̽̓̆̀̆̊͗̀͐͌̾̐͆̈̒͗́̍͗͊͗̒̈́̐̀̉̓̌̈̀̃̏̔͒̽̄̎̈́̈́̅̓̌́̅̓̉͂̄́̔̀̾͊̓͌̓̅̃̋̈́̇̅̂̔̒̋͐̐́̄̌̓͑̌̏̀̑̎̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̢̛̗̳̟͚͈͈̮͙̭̙̪̫͖̟͇̮̮̟̜͙̟͕͙͎͎̩̻̝͔̰̹͍̺͉̹̼̟̯͇̜̠̣̫̫̦̯̰̦͓̭̤̤͈̻̮̭̤̯̞̟̝̻̗̖̹͎̹̙͕̭͚̥̜̘̝̖̯̬͍̼͔͎̭͚̰̗̥̼̯̺̣̠̟̹̰̖͍̙̹̙̮͓̖͚͎̤͍̹͙̥̖̞̪̮͈͛̀̉̈̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅȁ̷̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̤̠̟͍̦̞̭̤̩̙̼̠͍͈̯͙̞̰̯̬̦̤͉̥͖̦̖̻̣͙͙͇̙̤̖̦̳̜̟͓͇̻̤̼͍̝͍̯̞̩͉̻̩͙͇̣̬͓̻̬͚̗̝̭̘͍̙͉̙̠̠̰̲̪̣̻̦͓͇̥̪̠̻͙̞̯̱͉̳̗͈͓͉̞͓͓̦̍́͆̽̾͊͌̋͗̔͑̆͛̑̓͗̉̈́̀͐̒̆̀̉̊̓̔͂̀́̂̑́́́͒͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅb̵̧̧̨̢̛͇̩̞̼̟̻̝͍̺̮͚̯̫̯͕̞̪̙͓͍͉͖̬̥̰̣̟̲̙͙̥̟̣̼̥̮̞̝̩͔̘͉̲̲͚̙̭̱̮̬̩̪̜̳̼͉̹͙̋̾́̅̈́̃̆̄̑̈́̾̆̊̓̈́̿̽͗͗͋̈́̓̆̆̈́̿̈́͊͒͒̄̉̋̎͑̊͊̾̊͆̔̾̃͌̄̈́͊́̂͛̿́̊̽̀̓͋͛͑̽̄̂͌͗̌̐͊̆̒͆͂̄̈́̇̉̅͂͐́̆̿̎̏̓̂́̐̈́̓̆̇̆̅̋͗̅̊̃̇̽̅͑͂͆̓̀̃̽̊̈̋́̓͊̊̆̔̄̽̆̊̑̽́̏͒͑̊̽̑͒̍͑͌̌̑͗̀̇̇̂͑̓̈́͑̉́̓́̈́̉̍̏̔̐͂̒̋̏̓̽̅̊̇̉̄̈́͑͊̈̍̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̸̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̞͓̩̭̥͉̠̙͍̻̳̮͈̱͈͎̦̺̰̺͍̥̝̣̅͑̌̍̈̿̃̌̋̇̉̆̀͊͑̈́͛̂̋͑̃̋̾̉̽̋̈́̐̐̓̐̈͛́͂͌̅̊̄̋̀̈̓̏̍̓͐͊́͐̿̏̐͐́̀͌͂͒̀̇̓̽͆̀̈̃̀̈́͑̃̆̈̒̌̀͊̓͆̀̈́̆̊̓͆̔̃͂̅̓͑̄̐̔̄͑̍̃̏͐̒̋̇̊̓̾̿̀̓̈́͊̾̐̂́͑̀̈́̽̏̋̓̈́̿̆̓̉̋͐̀̉̊̀̓͒͗̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ų̸̨̡̨̡̡̛͎̭̟͚͙̼̩̼͈̗͔͎̳̼͚̰̼̩̦̮͚̻͇͈̪̺̜͇̟͕͈͎͙͍͇͉̠̖̤͙͚̲̫͍̳͈̖͉̙̭̭̜̼̳̟͔̜̬̗̣̬̞̺̥͚̥͚̞̗̬̖̖͉̹͙̝̙͕̻̞̙̤̥̩̺̲̗̗͙̯́̽̊̉͂̋̓̍̌͌͋̎̓̇̆̅͌͂̈͌̓̉̏̄̇̒̓̊̎͛̌̊̒̋̐̑̌̈́̎̑͐̽̊͒͛̅͊́̃͊̀̀̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̷̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̖̦̮̼̮̱͖͍̗̖͚̘̦̰͎̠̭͍̳̲͖̯̤͕̳̻̖̳̭̳̯̜̜̱̜̥̲͍̘̱͓̯͖̮̬͍̲̱̘͈̯͇̜̤̗̱̻̲͖̮͓͎̺͔̩͖̳̥̖̙̥͓̠̙͎͎̤͙͎̥̖͍̘̣͚̫̝͚̗̖̮̹̗̳̞̝̲̤̜̯̭̥̤͍̲̝̪͇͍̫̩͔͍̟̻̬͎̹̼̖̲̬͔͕͇̗̣̰͈͎̮̹̠͇̠̠͕̮̦̫̠̩̫͇̖̂̾̊̊̃̽̆͌́̍̂͒̑͑̋̆̈́̎̐̀͂͗̉̂̔͊̔͆̂͋̈́̃̀̄͂̂̓̃̂̌̏́́͗̊̈́̒͒͛̿͊̄͐̍̌̊̈́̔̾̔̈͆͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̧̧̢̡͖̣̤͍̬͎̙̣̖̣͔̜͈̭͇̪̻͈͓̱̰͙̣̮̦̮͇͕̦̩̱̙̩͍͇͚͇͚̼̪̟͇̺̺͚͈͈̬̹̅̓́̀̆̾̏̌̾͗͑̐͌̽̋̓͛̀̔̄̕̚͜͜͜͠ͅţ̶̢̢̢̢̨̧̢͇͍̗̰͚͎͚͎͓̹̲̰͚͕̣̘̱̼̘̗̟͍͙̟̮̹̜̹̟͎̻̹͕̟̠̞̫̳͈͍̜͖͔̟͖̯̩̯̣̖͇͉̝̺͕̥̫̦̯̥̞̝͎̝͓̖̟͍̖̘̞̖̱̠̙͙̮͔̼͚͔̥̝̝̦͈̠͙̣͙̲̲̖̥͖̮̝̖̜̮̥̯̣͖͓̝͚͚̰̳͕̩̬̫̘̦̜̮̤̲̹̖̫̱͔̜͈͓̱͉̰̪̞̞̰͚̫̗̩̠̟̲͂̑̔̊̓̂͆͑͂̓̉͒̎̐̃̊̋̓̅̈́̊͂͑̃̎̿̀̒̇͑̑͗̈́̃͛̓̌̑͂́̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̶̧̧̨̢̛̛̲̦̹̫̩̼̺͎̻̻͉̻̝͉̤̱̟̝͓̹̫̺̗̥̣͓͖̣͈̟͕͇͈̗͍̱̰̻̯̜̤̹̼̦̞̹͙̤̥̟̬̫͇̩̱̜͕͒̓̊̆̾̍̄͑̈́̑̆̐͒ͅȩ̸̧̡̡̧̘͕͉̗͇̮̱̜̹̗͍͕͍̫̗̥̤͔͎̪̦̙̣̲͍̠̞̼͙͍̠̹̝̞̳͎̘͎̟̦̫̺͉̫̖̮̲̲̯̼̞͈̗̄͛̉̈́̈́̊͆̓͗̓̋̏̒̆͒̐͛̑̋̆̌͋͑̾̇̅͌̇̽̽̅̇̂́͊̀̀̓́̇̔̐̐͆̕̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅm̵̡̨̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̪͓̹͍̬̖̰̗̗̙̙̙͈͇͖̼̤͓̫̝͔͍̮̳͇̥̦̠͎̠̫̟̣̳̜̠͍̝̞͉̙̬̮̻͚̙̥̖̪͈͈̭̥̳͔͚͕̞̘͚̱̦̺͕͇͖͙̺̹̤͔̖̦̦͚̣̯̳̦̞͓̙̩̗͇̪̠͎̲̦̙̥͇̪̹͖̳̰̘͙̣̳͖͇̝̺͉̫͈͓̦̳͍̘͔̟̹̦͔̣̟̪̼̝̪͚̰̤̺̱͍̞̜̫͍̪͕͖̼̹̗̻̬̫̹̲̻̟͈̤͈̟̤̝͍͖̥̹̖̪͖̹̦͖͚̰̈́́̂͊̒̿́͑̃̆̎̈́͆̀̿̄̽̐̍͐̌͆̄̏̃̑̑̀͌̕͘̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̢̢̧̢̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̛̻̱̥͕̯̬̝̪̟̦͔̦͈̯͚̱̦̠̜̜̠̮̫̹͔̬̝̙͈͔̳͎̪͖̫̬͓͖̻̠̣̰̠̰̞͎͇͓̺̲̞͎̰̲͕̝̬̤̜̳̹̖̮̹̼͍͓̬̙̠̺̗̘̯̻̻͉͓͔̤̦̟͚̲̮̻̖̩̗̹̹̪̹̯̻̗̥͈͉͔̗̠̩̟̙̫͕̣̝̻̝̥̠̮̬̘͇͙̲̹̳̼̤̘̗̏̂́͐̏̌͊̐̇̽̋͋̈́̀͂̃̈̍̇̊̀̓̈̆̒̒̓́̾̍̊̽̓̎͗̋̓͐͆͛͂̋̿͒̾̅̾́́͛͌̊́͒̋̓̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̧̛̼̜̥͎̤̼̩̘̹̘̯̝͖̮͖͕͔̫͍̫͓̮̜̹͙̳̙̳̠̮͔͙̼͇̦̖͒̽̆̀͗̾̀̀̾̈́̄̅̂̃̽̏̓̃̓̈́͂́͑̅͂͂̂͒̑̀͗̒̈́͆̋͒͆͋̌̅́́̍̎̀̈́̎̓̇̓̌̒̀̋̓̏̂̄̈́̿̄̽͆́̿̈́̌̈́̄̅́̈͛̀͂̋̋̋̐̀̌̇̍̑̀̂̈́̅̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̙̬̤̺̠̝̜̜̻̼̻̫̮̥̩͉̲̤̠̩̣̤̻͙͓̳̲̣͇͍̩͈̲̮̤͓̀̌͗͗̐̑͌̀͆̈́̒̐́͗͌̂̂̂̍͛̀͂͑̈́̌͛̉̍̀̽͒̋͂̇̐̉̌͗̂̇͛̊̔̊̋͆̾̾͗͛́͋̐̀͂̓͛͑́͗̐̏͗̀̈̓̈́̊̑͂̃́͐͑̆͛̐̊̈̄̒̈̓̋͆̉͆̆̆͛͒͒̓̐̈̾̀̆̈́͋̄́̒̓̀̽̆̈́̀̾̓͑̃̐̿̄̂͂͗̾̀̃̽͋̀̿̀̎͌̐̒̆̽̈́̄͋̎̊͊̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅĬ̴̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̡̡̛̯̞̟̟̹͙̻̼͓͕̝̤͙̱̙̞̟̲̙̫̩͙͚̬͕̞̩̫̬̹͎̬͚̞̹͈̼̦̩͇̭͙̬̦̳̹̹̤͓͈̝̮̬̟̘̗͉̝͎̼̭̰̻̹̳͍̺̥̟͍͎̥̤͕̞̦͙̱̹̱͙͚̱͔͍͔̩̠̠͕̹͙̩̱͇̺̰̳̘̗͎̖̻̹͙̬̗͔̩̲̞̺̠̱͖̖͙̙̹̰̳͍̪͎̠̮̰̙̩̖̫̜̦̺̺͕̮̜͎̣̪̳̬̙͇͕̠̳̭͈͂́̽̔͌̋̓͐͑̀̑̈̏͗̐̐̔̌͊͌͛̽́̍͆̈́̍͛̀̒̇̏̈́̈́̑̊̒̇̆̊̑̿̄̀̃̍̌̔̎̐̈́̄̄̓͂̐̍̑̈̍̀́̓̅̈́̅͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̱̭̪̮̘̜̘͍̫̥̺̝̹͈̦̻̩̣̙̼̝̺̘͉͙͇̝͍͓͙̼̭̪̲̥͉̜̤̝̤̻͕̜̠̻̫̹̹͇̞̳̟̞̞̗̲̩͙̲̣͈̱̣̥̝͉̻̞͕̗̮͕̥̥͙̺̯̱͈̾͒̍́͋̿̽̆̾̅͒͐̉̌́̔̓̍̌̇̀͂͗̀͗͒̀́̋͊́̒̓̽̓̀͗̀͐͐̅̈́̽́͛̀͒́̾̄͂̏̀̊͊͂͋̏͗͋̀̈́͑̂̅̈̃̾̅͆̀̀͌͆̆̂͛̈̿́̊͗̀͋̈́̅̉̈́̊̎̌̆̋͐̀͛̍́̾̽̈͌̓̔́̀́͌̀͊̒̊͒̊͂̒͐̎̒͌́̓̃͌̍̓̈́̑̔̈́̎̄̓́͆̊̈͒̈́̏̄̽͂̈̉̈́́͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̹̩̠̣͈̹͎̟̹̪̹͖̹͔̿̈̽̽̌̒̑̒́͂͌̅̂͊̎̀͌̋̂̎͗̉̅̾̾͑̑̍͒̔́͆͂̽̆̃̊̿̓̐́̽̾̐̈́͌͂̋͊̑̊̿̇̾̄͋͂͊͋͒͐͒̉̔̃̎̋́̾̍͌̋̓͌̿̽́̎͆̍͌̐͋̂͊͆͋͆̈̀̅̂̾̈́̄͗̎́̈́̈́̊͋̄̈́́͋͂̊̂̊̆̋̅̀̆̿͆̃͒̎̉̋̋͑̌͋̈́͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝a̷̛̛̛͈̩͉̦̯͎̦̳̦̤̦͔̟̞͙̰̮̗̩̱̠̫͚͔͙̙̥̯̦̝̯̠̮͇͔̞̻̦̙͔̬̺̹̪̪͎̗̺̹͚̹̹̥̩̟͖͓̘͈̗̻̯̬̓͂͑̎̂̐̀͒̉̈̌̾̾̂̀͛͗͌̿̉̏͗̈́̽̍̏̈̏̀̄̈̊̋̄̾͐̑͐̈́̍͗̍̈̉̓̀̾͑̋̋͌̓̊̍͑͐̔͛̃̿̉̅͑͌̓̅̑́̈́́̈́̃̈́́̌́͂̈̀́̒̈̓͌̾͒̇̐̑̿̆̑̎̏̇̀͂̌̂͋͑̋̃̆́̊̓̉̆̇̽́̔͆̈́̀̑̾́̊͛͗̉̆́̆̒̒͗̈́̔͗̏̔̐͗̃̑̅͌̀̈́̄̆̋͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠y̵̢̧̛̤̦̰͎̭̤̯̱͈̬͙̫͉̙̖͂͐͋̓͋̒̊̐̏̎̾̋̇͌̊̿̔͌̂̈́͑̈́͐̓̈̌̏̋̃̉̿͐̀̍̒̀̍̇͐̈́̄̿̎͌̇̎͂͐̋̈́̒͗̍͋̎̄̾̆̃́͌̾̌̍͊̎̓̒͐̈́̊͒͒̓͆͂̆̀̈̌̕̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝.̶̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̬̣͈̤͎̗̻̱̤̝͙̥̲̗̪̯͍̤̮̱̅̊͊̒̓́̈́͊͆̈́̎͗̊́̅̐̑̀̇͂̎̊̐̆́̐̓̑̋͒̌̋̐͊̒̿̍͑̍̎̈̈́̈͒̈͐̿̈̓̆͑͒̿͗̿̔̍̂͆͌͂͊́̒͛͋̾̽͛̄̋̀͐͆̑͛̽̏̑̓͊̽̓̍͒͂̑͌́͋̊̏͊́͋̿̃͆̓̀̋̃̏́̓̇̒̆̈́̐̾͆͑̑̈̏̈́̀́̀̾̅̉̒̌̃͋͆̀̉̀͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̵̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̥̲͔̝̻̟̦̗͚̹̤̫̻̩̝͚̟̙͍̥̱̦̞̱̪͔̥͇̭̪̰̝̱̦̝̳̭͎̘̣̤̣͚͍̙̰̩̹͙̰̪͎̰̲͎͕̞̲͖̣̤͙̰̪̩̫͎͖̬̯͖̞̝̻͚͓̪̬̣̦̙̱͍̝̖͕̗̩̪͈͍̜̱̫̟̙͍̣̭͔͉͕̥͍̭̪̙̙̮̙̪̰̱̠͍̦̜̙͈͖͓̹̗̪̼̬̰̮͓̭̖̗̭̜̳̪͙̫̙̟̼͍̬̹͔̮̪̼̱͚͉̬̜̯̺̫̱̟͍̒́̋̅̏͐̋̔̑̏̈́̐̏͂͗̓̄̋̏̂̾̿̊͂̈́̃̂̋̈̎̈́̄̒̂͑̄̑̒̍͆͑̈́͋̾̅̀͂̾̿͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅI̸̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̢̧͔̻̰͕̬̮̺̥̟̖͈̼̦̹̙̻̣͓̳̺̤̖͈͖͚͖͎̦̤͇̦̹̹̱͈̗͚̥͍̬̩̗̙̼͖̻̜̮̰̹̠̼̬̹̱̙̩̪̰̝̬̟̪̥̲̤̙͓̠̙͚̗̖̞͖͈͍̭̣̟̘̳̻̦̠͉̺̖͓̣̙͇̝̭͎͎͔͓͓͓͚̲̜͖͚͓͔̮̮̺̮̮̤͓̻̬͇̫͔̫̼̦͈̬͉̭̰͔̱͇̰̫͙͉̞̲̩̰̯͖̦͕͕̭̳̞͍̭̙͖̠̯̜̥̠͖̪̰͖͉̫͚̖͙̝̙̫̩̐́̿̋̏̚͘̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̞̩͉̠̤̣̣̤̬̣̗͇̞̦̪̝̣̹̤̻͉͇̼̜̗͕̟͚̙̪̟͕̤̬̜̙̻̼͓̳͙̦̦̥͉̹͕͓̤͕̯̠̻̦̠̳̳̦̭̭̲͇̺̘̠̝̯͎̘̥͉͎͉̘͖͍̫̲̩͔̤́̂́̔̆̓̄̈̏̒̈́̒̾̅̃̓̑͐̋̑͂̓̔͋̉̆̏̐͊̈́̍̀̈́̾͂̈́̍̌̿̔̐́͒̅̈́͛̇́̊̅͒͐̀̔̍̈́́͂̈́̉̋͛̉́̽͛́̍̒̃̆͑͌̀̀̂͂̔̐̏̅̆̒́̽̄̆͆̃̇̐́̎͋̍͂̎͊̎̆̈́́̋͊͗̀̀̓̏͌̎̌̍̋̀́̿̆̅̿͋̑́́̄́̾̊͋̓̈́̌͂͊̆́͌̓̈́̋͂͌͛̈́̍̐̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅẅ̵̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̤̪͔̯̞̰̩͈̩̮̘̝̺̬͙̠̩͎̩͍̖͙̘̣̯̝̞̦͎̙̻̻̩͎͎̝͖͎͎̣̟͔͎͈̱̝̯̣̪̠̭̫̟͈͎̥̪̯̫͔͙͈̺͓͈̞̘̝͈̖̙̬̳̦͓͙̻͖̰̗̘͍̝͔̻̫̺̣̱̠̯̬̼̻͕̜̩̼̒̽̀̌̅́͐̽̆͒͒͛̌̈̾̒͒̈́̾́̽͗͛̀̉̏́́̂̓͑̎̈͂͆̒̇̃͆̓͑̓̆͊̊̕̕͜͜͠i̴̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̟̞̰͔̦͍͉̻̖̟͚̺̘̬̗͍̖̜̺͍̦̤̮̜̯͙̳̠̜̣̝̦̭͙͙̜̞̯̩̺͗͒̎̂͆̃͌̅̿͆͒̓̃̓͐̃̾̄̾͐͂̐̆͐̎̉̏̍͑̃̅̈́̋̈́̓̓̅̃̐̈́̀̎̍̏̉̐̊̄͋̓̀̓͋̑͌̌͊͑̆͂̅͊̒̅͑̀̎͆̅̑̈́̉̿̅̓̆͛̓͐̄͆̎̔̈̀̆̍̃̃͂̋̾̅͑̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̛̰̟̞̜̗̭̮̹͓͔̱̺̗͙̲̩̫̙̹͍̟͍̞̘̻͍̱̫̮̰̝͕̺͇͚͖͚̣̮̠̠̻̯̳̯̭̹͖͇̥̬͓̦̭͖͇̟̟̹̝͍̲͉̞͉͉̘̰̬͓̘̰̼̖̮͈̥̲͎̺͉̟͖̭͖̺͓̟̮̝̬͙̠͙̰̗͖̰̫̪̠͖̘͈̩͙̣̞͙͈̤̥̞͐́͋̒̓̀͑̌̈́̾̑̏̄̀̊̃̈́̽͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̷̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̝̲̺̮̟̺̱͔̯̙̳͚̪̗̫̠̮͉̰͖̝̜̹͎͚̬͚̫̥̫͓̜̹̯̜̜̩̘̝̲̪̫̬̻̙͖͚̝̤̘͕̠̣̠̘͎͕͓̱͍̙̤͚̲̝̩͉̗̼̦̫̬͎̰͍̘̼̮̘̦̰̟̱̻̼͕̱̪̙͍̮̮̬̼͖̟͇̳͉̫̥͖̫̣̰̘̞̩͙̟̥̥̙̬̫͎̞̻̤̩̹̮̖͉̫͍̱̻͔̲͖̹̳̞̰̰̺̜͚̲͈̝̝͎̯̙͈̼̘̪̹̻̺̱̮̰̹̮̮͋͂͌͗̀͗̾̊͋̎͌̉̔͒̏̈̆̑́́́̿̈̆̌͋͊͑͗̀̀̔̆̈́͒͆̎͆́̅̃͆̿͂͌͆́͌͊̒̉̄̌̏̅̈́̑͗͑̇͗̾͑̾̃̈́̇̒̐̐̃̏̐̄̋̑̂̌́͊̈̂̃̇̾̾̏̇̆͛̏̈́́̒́͊́̑̓̒̂̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̧͈̺̲̣̦͉̪͙̻̟̰̺͍̠̖̯͉̮͕̫̩̟͓̠̠̘̣͕͉͉̖̰͓͚̼͔̙͉͎͇̟̰̫̯̟͎̖̮̺̫͉̪̣̭͖̣͙̗̹͚̞̯̼̱͎̹̞̝̺̼͈̟̣̬̭̠͎͎̖͇͉̞̘̬̲͈̖̫͈̞̬̠͈̣̬̥́́́̀͐̋̀͋͑̓̎̋̔̑̋̑̎̾̑̎̂̈́͆̓̓̍͛̔̀͑̓̃̓̌͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅą̷̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̛̛̛͇͖̼̣̫̗̠͚̲̮̖͇̯̪̗̟͈͙̱͓̰̫̺̭͚̠̲̲͖̠͓̤̞̤̳̝̺̯̤͉̞̟̘̟̦̞͓̣̤̲̭͇̮̘̝͈͖̫̣̝͉̹̝͇̪̤̮̼͈̝̳̭̪̣̺͖͇̲̼̲̳̘̼͙͎̖̺̲͍̰̝̻̺͂̀͌̌̽̏͛̏̇́͂̔̐̅̾́̐̓̈̈́̊͊͗̽̇̑͊̈́̉͆͒͋̃̂̀͐̉͂̅͂̍͌̽̂́̋̽̏̆̂͆̔̂̔̑̽̃̍͐̏̀̏̓̓̌̂̌̎̿̿̿̀͌̀̇̑͂̊̆̿̍̇̽̈́̂͊͊̅̊̒̽̑͆̈́̐́͋͋͆̓̉̾̂̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ţ̶̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̨̨͔͙̠̺̘̩̫̞̙͙̗̹̟̭̠̥̟̹̖̹̟̹͉̱̲̼͍̠̣̥̼͎͔̼̜̜͔̘̤͕̣̞͔̜͚̯̝̖̲̪͚̦̲͓͎̗̗̺͖̹̮̹̠̱͖̰̦̘̥̞̗̤̻̖̘͇͚͓̙͔̘̟͔̲̫͙͉̣͍͓͍̼̫̦̟̦͕̺̟̪̰̺̰̟̗͈̭͖͙͚̥̠̗̣̳̝͖̭̻̜͔̳͖̤͎̜̖̘͚̤̯̦͇͉̭̹̝̝͓̃̃̐͒͒̉̆̀͑̒̏̃̂͋̄̈̑͛͛̌͊̇̅́́̾̾́͐̿̆̍͒͐̍̈́̆̆̏͛̄̿͌̏̌͑̈̀̿̉͂̐̑̇̓̇͆͑͑̍͒͊̂̀͐̈́͂͗̊̔͋̆͆̎̑̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̛̛͚̙̱̬͉̻͇̥̜͖̣̹͚̱̩̣̩̙͇̳̪̮̯̮͉̤͖̼̺̭̤̼͍̘̼̱̮̠̻͇̘̲̦̙͎̱͇̣̟̩̝̻̘̠̬̩̺̞͓̼̩̠̯̦̪̠̟̦̥̪͚̪͚̯͎̯̻̭͎̰̘̣̫̰͙̠̜͓̗̠̙̜͉̥̬̪̝͚̦̰̗̘͗͆͊̏̊͋̋̄́̆̑̀͊́̓͊̆͐̈̎̍̿́̌͂̈̈̓́͛̌̌͋̉̉̒̓̿̍̏̊̇͐̉̓̽̌̊̾̐̽̑́̅̓͊̊̓̀͐̂̈́́̋͌̂͗̀̿̓̀̿͊́̅̃̂̂̊̑̏̊̄̿̽̄̈́̑͊͗̏́̽̾̐̅̃͂̅͛͂̂̾͌̉͂̂̊̂͂̓͌̄̃̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẖ̷̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̜̹̠͔͚̟̤̙͎̪̯̪̖̫̖̖͈͖͔͚̘̝̞̼͎̹̝̟͇͉̠̥̹͎̘̦̼͙̱̞̠̗̣̗̩̱͕͈̣̣͙̣͙͈͙̝͍͎̩͈̬͍͇̠͇͇͚̤͔͔̭̍̈́̂̄́́͒̄̎̀̕̚į̶̨̧̧̢̛̤̟͖͕͙̺̟͉̳͈̱͎̤̙̮̫̰̥̹̼̬̘͔͔̼̟̜̺̰͔͎̔͋̄̀̇͒̾̇̉̒̍̃͊̈́́͐̓̏̓͐̓̊̄̍͊̈́͒͐̎͊̿͑̽̂̋́͊͋͐̎̔̑̿̌̑̉́͆͋̋̽̂̆̓̍̐̋̈́̓̎̀̑͊̓͂̀̓̇̋͛̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅḿ̵̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̪͓̠̺̜͓̟̤̦̤̦͇̖̪̠̠͍̜̰̯̲̫̖̩̳̖̣̹͔̠̳͔͖̰͈͈͇̲̙̮͈̺̳̗̹̥̙͓͍̳̘̫̺̖̯̼̤͚̗̰͙̝̤͉̞̘̫̱̺͔͙̲̖̞͍̫̪̲͈̝͙̤̯̖̼̲͍̞͊͆̀̾̑̇̂̐̏̈̃̊̿̿̈̒̋̿̿̏̉͌̈̔̐̓͑̂̀̏̃̋͌͐̈́̈̉̐͛̂̄̈́̏̉̑̑͂̉̍̅̈̅̎͗́̔̈́̄͒̀̈̇̍͐͒̑̍͒̋͌͛̌́̿̏̃̀̐̓̌̈̓̈́̊̍͊̄͗͒̆͊̋͆̓̌̈́͒͒̈́͊̿̽̉́͋͐̄̈́͛̊̊͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ,̸̧̨̢̨̛̛͙̙̩̺̥͔̮̰̥͇̪̹͈̖͖̗̺̘͕͙̝̓͌̌͆͐͊́̃͗̐̌̑̈́͆͑̿̅̓̊̐̉̍̋̈̽͆͗̄͒̅̋̀̅͆̂͗̆̓́̆̎̈́͑̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͝ ̵̡̢̧̛̛̛̤̻̳̤̠̝̪̮̰̩̫̟͖̗̣̦̲͉̦̺̱̪̦̘̳̤̲̯̪̹̻̰͎͍͍͕̠̫̞̮̩̥̫͍̗̻̻͇͓̉̄͋̌̍̽͋͌̄͋̓̽͂̔͗̆̂́͗̈̏̐͆̈́͂̆͌̿͒̋̈́̈̒̃̈̀̇͛͐̉̈́͂̏̅̈̄̇̿̉̈́̈́͂͒͆̋̾̅̓̐̈̓̀͛̑̀͐̅̋̑̆̌̋̆̓̎̓̎̅͋̈́͗̆̈́̈͂̆̐̋́͗͗̀̓̅́̅̀̌̉̂̄̀̈̾̇͛̃̄̿͒̀̒͆͐̽̌͋̀̌̈́̓̅͊͋̓̽̾̍̋̄̋̋̉̒̓́͛̐̈́̾̈́̓̾̔̀̌̋̎̋̃͋̊́̅̓̒̓̈̂̆́͐̔͂̈́͗̿͑͐͋͒̂̄̒̈́́͒̈̔̀̄̿̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅś̵̢̧̢̨̧̛͖͙̣̞̥̱̯̙̝̹̹̦͓̲͙̲̙̮͓̖̬̱͚͖̼̘̙̣̫̤̣̲̯̱̪͚̩͇̞̲̲̰̣͇̲̬̼̫̜̊̒̾̎̎͊̉̎̑̓̃̑͒̑̔̈͋́̽̄͋̋̉̈́̚̚͝͝ͅͅͅo̴̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̙̻̪͖̤̦̠͍̥͖͚̳̫̟̭̫̝̻̟̣̰̙̹̗̗͚̗͙̣͕̺̬̙͎̙̬͕̥̥̼̣̞̩͉̣̺͔͉͎͓͇̟̭̙̖͙̥͈̱̙̮͚̯͖̺̯̜͇͙̮̗͕̺̱̫͉̲̤͇͈̺̠̖̮̲̫̪̣̭̘̻̙̹̟̘̻̺̳̲̻͙͉͎͔̥̹̠̯͇̠̞̝͙͕͉̞͔͓̼̱̰̮̺̯̬̰͖̥̥̮̲̗̙̬͙͙̞̩̱̱̙̱̝͈̻͍̪̼̙̼̘̯͕̖͐̎̍̒̈́̒̓̂̿͑̾̀͑̓̅͂͛͂̃̅̇̇͐̒̽͐̈́́̎͆̀̅͌͋̏̍͜͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨͎̲̯͍͔͙̩̪͚̪̤̯̝̥͚̟̱͕͊̋̂̿͛̓̈́̎͆̑̅͑͋̿̍͌̾̓̈͛̓̀̃̑̄̌͊̇̉͑͒͌͒͊̂͗́͊́̓́͂̈́͂̚͘̕̚̚͜͝h̸̨̧̡̢̧̧̛͚̲̝̰͉̱͉̭͍̦̩̝̭̯̫͔̳̰͚͇̣̪͎̗̹͖̙͔̗̥̺̪͇̤͇̹̦̝͔̥̪̠͖̩͇̲̱̹̬̝̯̠̹̭̩͇͙͚̺̩̬̠̪̞͍͍͈̼̦̜̭̝̭̦̙̱̱̹̥̣͚͉͉̣̗̼͈̪̱̆͂̀̅̋̊̓͒̀́͋͗̅̊̈́̏̽͘̚͝ͅͅḝ̸̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̠̣̥̠̟̝̩̫̗͍͈̤̤͇̳̳̲̬̜͇̪͔͕̤̣̜̥̻̭̥̝̦͎͈̣͎̠̮̦̟͖̺͓̖̖̼̙̬͕̪͔̰̩̭̬̝͓͇̣̭͚̻̳̖̬͍͕̱͖̥̱͕̙͚̙͔͙̝̯̜̞̳͕̱̖̝͕̯̙̲͇͉͓̗̪͙͇̭̺̜̪̗̖́̐̈̐̽̂̇̏̽͌̀͂́̍̑̆̒̇̈́͗̓͛̒́͋̃̊̑̓̂̋̇́̌̑̅̔́̉̂̍̎̀̓͋̈̎̄͂͊̆͐̉̑͊̑͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̛̘̗̳̱̫͉̮̩͕͔͖̱̠̗̱̩̫̜͈̝̙͉͉̫̖̫̹̻̱̥̬͚̹̲̩͉̹͖̜͇̥̗̼̤̱̯̝͖͙̘̱̪͓͈̤͉̻̏̀̄̐̀̇̄̈́͆̋̈́͛̈̾͌̓͑̅́́̔̿͌̋̓̃̈͋̋̌͌͊͗́́̈̓̊̿́̈́͋̋̿̿͑̓̒̽̿̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝f̶̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̫͉͎̼̭͖̞͇̦̪̪̺͖̱͇̺͕͍̱͇̳̩̣͕̻̙̭̹̬̗͔͕̠̺̪̗̠͇̦͔͙̲̪̜̘͈͔̭͚̟̮̻͓̫̟̭̗̥̲͇̫̰̹̟͓̞͙̪̜͉̩̘̩̪̣̲͉̤̝͕̲̣̬̥̼̥͎̯͉̦̤͎̣͔͔̫͍̣͖͍̼̮̗͖̠͔̘̟͖͍̱̮̙̠̱͈̲͎̻̮̟̹̳͙͎̺͉̯̰̟̘͕̳͎̯̙̰̝͔̼͔̫̠̩̪̝̹̩͎̮̫̲̀̊̍̅̐͋͌̾͛̄̒̾́̽̏̏̇̌̀̏͆͌̿̈̄̉̃͒̋̓̓̇̑̈̉͊̐̐̑̇̈́̍̊̈́͑͌͂̓̂͋̽̒͐̀͒̄͌͛̐́͆̏̋͋̈́̈͑̄̇̈́̎̉̉̀̌̐̇̀̓̑́̀̒̀̄͐͐̾̒͐̋̑̎́̐͌̄̌́͌͋̐̍̓̈́̏̍͛̃̄̈́̋́́͊͋̂͐̎͊̅̓̔̌̂̇̿̃̃͗͛̆̏̽̇̑̎̐̄̑̌̐̑̈́̈̍̏̒̊̋͒̿̀͂̎͗̏̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̦̮̲̩͖̣͍̞̣̻̘͉̘̤̺͓̞̞͉̙̘̘͍̠̣̼̎̉̀̂̃͋̋̔̓̽͑̅͌͐͋̓̈͒̍͘͝ē̶̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̛̛͚͉̥̺͉͖̣̝̖̤̯̞̪̩̳̻̞̙̠͔̪̰̦͎̜̠͚̥̱̣̮̟̠̫̺̹̟̥͖̖̮̺̲̭̘͉͖̩̭͇̫͉̼̱̰͓̱̱̪͖̺̰͙̩̞̹͙̳̼͓̮̻̲͚͇̣͇̣̯̻͉̦͔̹͖̫͖̙͎͕̥̱̫͎̖̩̩͍̜͙͉̦̭͉̠̟̬͕̯̳̺͖̭̝̱̩̜̤̟̯̫͕̗̘̰̟͎̣̗̙͍̹̐̈̐́̌̅̓̆̀́͑̃͗̊̉̀̃́̈́̀͒̐̉͛̊͊̓̀̈́̓̋͂̾̈́͐́̽̃͐̐̎̿̑̂͛̍̒̔̿̾̈́̈̆̉̎͒̋̈̃̾̂̀̈́̉̌̃͊͗͌̑̽͊͌͊̌̊̔̌͊͆̈́͋̾́̓͒͋̂͋̐̓̐̐̓̏͒̀́̋̑͋̔̈́̈́͛̂͂̎̆̌̀̍̍̈́̒͐̔̆̊́́̊́͐̋̌͂̃̓͗̃͒̀͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĺ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͉͚̭̹̲̹̹̜̍̂̋̎̏̏́̀̽̓͆̉̋͆͂̇̒̀̇̂̑́̉̾̓̈͑́̀͌͊̓̌̾̃̄̎͑̆̾̎́̄͂̊̎̏̓͗͒̂͋̃̀͆̑͛̆̇̐̎̿̈́̔̌͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͝͠͠͝s̷̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̞͖̬̖͙̭͕̯̬͓̰̤̫̳̭̰͉̜̤͈̱͉̞͚̜̫̬̞̟͇̹̫̬̝̤̳̞͈̘͕̰̦̙͈͔̣͕̖̰̝̫̼͖̼̱̯̹̱̙̰̹̝͚̩̙͉̩̬̞̰̞̝̞̙͉̪͓͙̩̫̺̳̟̭̰̙̭̦̲̠̻̜͙̻̭̩̳̞̦͉̜̗̠̺̥͚̫͍̜̟̟̘̟̙̰̼̺̣̗͉̻̬̘̣̟̜̗̳̱̙͇͚͚̝͎̜͔͉̝̜̠͔̋͒͗̋̈̑̿͐̊̒͆̓̿͛̌͊̆̆̀̽̏̅̆̆̓̅́̈́̀͊̌̐͊͌̀̅̈̓͑̀̒̌̏̿̍͋̔̅̋͂̾͒́̐̇͂͊̈̋̆̑̾̈̌́̿͌̿̾̃̽͋̇̔̉͒̆̈́̾́̾̏͊̄͊̇͒̎̾̆͋̔̅͌̈́̓̂̊̂̇̑͆̅̾̓̍̈́́̎̑̉̓͒̒̍́͛̈́̍̈́͑͆̔̓́͑͌̄́̃̈́̃̓͑́̋̈̂͗̏͊̏͐̀͊͆͋̀̌̂͆̒̒͂̀̈́͐̎̀̀̀̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̛̞̟̩͙͍̘̠̩̞̫͈͕̳̯̭͖̖̺̙̟̦͉͖̼̤͚͕͈̞̹̯̥͚̝̝̣̳̗̰͎̜̯͈̜͉̠̦͍͈̯̱̭̺̙̖͉̫̲͍̮̲̼̱̝̲̖̞͇̠͎̗̩̲̳̞̤͙̪̣̼͉̻̹̙͎͕͓̝̪̮͇͇͎̪̲̟̰̤̹͙͍̠͎͍̞̫̜̖͎̤̩̬̝̘͖̩̱̬̠͙͙̘̩͖̖̝̲͈͍̳̗̮͓̲̥̖̣̤̥̣̦̜̟̱͚̱͔̙͎̞̥̫̫̫̣̯̲͖̳͙̬̼̖̤̪͇͎̺̞̖̳͉͉͐̒̓̈̌̂̈́͐̃̃̇̒̎͐͐́̿͊̀̓͛͊̃̂͌̎͋́́̇̈́̀̎́͛͐͆̿̽̓̆͗͋̇̾́͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅs̸̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̱̭̝̤̞͈̲̞̦͉̱̞̻͔̘̳͖͓̮͍̬̜̭͉̲̮̗̜̠̪̜̭̳̪͙͍̫̝͉̥͈̫̠̻̝͓̻͙̳̲̟̪̗̬̟̙̜̼̤̙̝͍̞̝̱̤͍̲͚̙͎͈̮̹̰̙̖̥͉̬̻̭͓̗͔̜̘̓̓͗̂̈̈́͑̓͊͗͛͊̅̿̋̂̌͊̈́͒̊̊̂̊̈̽̈̄͂̿͌̈́̈́̈́̀̉͒̈́̔͐̓͆͗͌̆́̃͗̂̆̓̀̀̀̅̓̀̇̈́͂͊̏̇͆̓̈̓̓̃̏̓̀̈́͆̒͐͂̀͆͌͒̈̈́͊̀̐̍͋͗̿̑̉̉̈́̈́̅́̀̏̅̃̈́̃̂̿͊͗͌͋̇̍̀͊͆̈́̉́̏͛͊̈́̍̆̈́͋̔̔́̎̆̂͐̐̃̿͋͑̏̈́͆͗̀̏̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝p̷̢̧̡̧̛̛͎͈̼̱̜̳͖̤̱͙͔̫̳̳͇̪̥͇͎̪̝͍̥͓͂̀͊̆͂̎̉͊̀̑̎̾̿̾̆̓͗͋͛̎́̐̃́̾͑̔̽̒̈́͊̔̇̍̐͂̃͐̀̐̄̏̇̿̇́͆̐̈́̍̃͛̑̆̋̋̇̈́̃̋͒́͛͛̈̿̉͒̀̎̂̈́͋͆͌́͊̏̃̔̊̐̂́̌̈́̏̎̿̊̀̈́̃̍̃̀̏̒̄̍͑͛̏̾̍̎̂̅͑͋̆͗̒͑͂̅̃͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ẽ̶̡̨̧̨̧̨̳͉͎̺̺̯̟̼͍̞͔̪̲͖̙̣̙͚̥̻̠̠̜̞̝̫̳͈͔̯̫̙̯̹̱̹̮̭̹͇͔̪̙̺͔̩̬̙̪̙̘̬̺͖͙̯͇͍̦̭̯̟͔̽̍͂̄̀̈́̆̊́͐̄̊͐̇̋̈́́̃͂͆̄̃̉͌̒̆͋̉͆́̉́̈́̀̈́̏́͂̅͐̇̒͒̂̒̇͛̈͒̐̅̋͒̈́̒̈́̈̆͛͆͌̋͊̈́̋̈̈́̓̄̌̃͛͑͋̏͋̌̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅc̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̺͍̗͖̙͖̼̘̬̼̰̙͖̖̤̪̝͓̝̣̗̮̀̐͐̎̿̈̉̽͋̿̅́̂͆̏̊͒̆̀͐̅́̓̊̔̊̋̃͑͌́̊̂̾́̇̋̀̋̈́́͗̈͌͊͊̎͆͑̌͑̓̆̈̊͒̌̎͑̾̈́̊̑͋̈̒͒̈̀̊͋́̾̐̐̈́̒̒̈́̽̏́̈́́̒̇͋̍͑͑͒̃͂̄̍̂̓̎̈͛̓̐̉͋͊̀̌̈̅̈́̌͗͊̌̽̏̏͌̈̅͊̅͂̎̋͐̈́̎̆̉̀́̎́̎͌̉͛̆̎͂̉̿́̏͂̅̈̆͐́̆͋̈́̋̈́̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅḯ̴̧̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̛̛͕̞̲̦͈̰̯̺͈̟̠̲̺̲̱̗͉̞̠͕̝̙̯͕͈̺̹͍̪̼̘̜̗̞̜̬͍̖̘̖̥̩̝̙̫̳̰̥̖͍̞̮̺̜̣̩̫̹̼̝͉̭̫̞̟̮̺̪͍̻̳̤͖̠̘̞̳̮͖͇̟̦̺̘͍̞͓̲̝̟̼̼̫͍̖̲͖̝͈̙̱̱͕̭͙̼̦̯͓̬͕̝̖̩͇̙̲̫͖͖̻̲̝͚̟̜͕͈̘̭̹͔̻̗̪̤͈̰̞̞̟̻̜̖̣̘͉̼̫̫̱̹̗̗̤̟͙̙̤̱͚̭̜̮̙̻̗̘̞͍̮̳͎̩̝̯̈̅̅̿̾̐͗͂͋͋̌̍̉̋̀̔͐͒̿͋̌̓̐̌͗̓̽̎̓͐̽̍̀̊̈́̇͗̍͋̊̑͌́́̽̆̑͛͑̏͗̀̈́̀͒̀̏̈́̒͑͊̂̀͐͆̽͐̑̀̀̽̑͛̾͛̓͒̋̊́̓̇͌̑̓̊̑͛̊̌̃̇̒̏̾̍̏͛͛̏͛̆̄͊̔̊͆̅̽̃̊͋͐̎͗̾͛́͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̶̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̮̖̟̘̮͈̞̳͙̬̳̙̖͉̘̞̪͈͍̖̝̺̺̪̰̭̩̼͕̰̪̝̪͍̖̝̱͚͇͖̗͉̱̬̜̣̯̺̩͓̹̣͙̰̮̞̗̬̰̻̩̺̞̗̝͖͚̫̳̜̤̙̣̣͓̳̙̠̙͙̬̯̫̲̙̤͈̻͍̟̤͚̞͚̙̙̯̤͇̥̪͓̯̯͍͚̬̭̖͎͔̠̰̰̖̘̣̪͕̠̞̞̣̫̟̱̖̗̱̤̪͔̰͉̭̩̦̬̯̲̦̭̜̮͎̗̥̣͇̟͕̗̹͕͇̱̳̳̤̰̩̪͈̙̻̰̟̠͎̦̯̳̣̣͆͂́̂̊̌̽͗͆̐͂̋̈́̆̈́̂̾̎́̔́̓͐͒̂̀̏̆̐͐̈́̋͒͒̄́̊̉͗̌̾̔̀̐̋̓̿́̓̿̅̿̿̑̔̊̽͒̿̈́͆͗̅͆́̆̎́́͌̓̈́̈́͑̄̏̅̍͐͊͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅl̵̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̫̲̘͓̳̜͕̼̰͓̺̱̙̦͉̘̝̹̘̣̱͔͔̤̳̟͔͇̺̺̳̠̬͓͚̝̥͎̱̱̞͉̠͚̟͔̯̥̪̥̫͔̞̝̹̖̯͚̙̝͚̞͖͙͖̙̝̳̭̞͙̹̤̞̘̱̣̺͎͔͉͕͖̦̭͉͓̭͔̫̦̤͎̣̣̗͍͙̬̖̟̱̹̪̠̹̻̞̹̥̖͓͚̜͙͕̻̰̹͎̲̪͕̤͕̗̞̰͈͙̞̫̱̓̽̍́͒̃̿̅̈͌̿̓̑͑̈̀͒͆̋͗͊̅̓̓͊̎̉̂͛̈͆̊͐́͆̔͐͂̀̽̒̐̃̃̈́͊͊̔͋͌̑̀̇͂͆̂̓̑̎̌̈́̀͑͌̍̐̎̃̾͗̓͒̀̿́̈́̒̉̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̩̞̲͉̘͚̫̹̦͔̺̞͓͔͈͉̯̩̞̜̭̹̮͈̺̺͖̠̰͕̹̤̠͕̳̮͎͚͇̰̻̥͙̻͈͇͚̮͍̞͇̙̩̪̜̱̬̦͚̗̰̯̲̰͖̫̻̗͉͈͔̻͚͖̮̘̘̪̭̼̲͕͚̺̤͇̰͕̣͇͙͇͇͈̮̮̬̖͙̝̙͍̟̗̥̳͇̘̳̙̫̫̹̣̤̠̹̙̳͔̜̼̱̗͚̙̹͎̼̤͚̫̠̩̠͕͈͕̱̦̦̞̰̯̟̠̦̥̰̠̪͚̯̟͈̥̭̱̝͖͚̥͕͍͇̮͈̦̺͖̲̞͈̞͚̼̘̒̽̊̎̀̀̊̑̒̍̌̏̀̿͂̐̍̾̈́͗̿̉̎̓̅̊̏̉͗͋̒̓̓̐̍̈́́̽̊̓͛̋̿̈͌́͂̿͐́̎̓̍̋̀̃̍̿̽͊̍̍͋̈̀̒̎̂̾̌͂̑́̀̿̏͒̋̌͌̒͋̒̍́̀̀͊̀͊͌̾́̈̄͛͗̿͌̈́͑̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̢͕̪̰͕̜̦̳̹̫̳̥̼̤̪̣̫̹̞̗̖̞͎̱͈̥̭̪͉͔̪̜͚͖̰̬̲̹̱͙̖͍̥̦͍̙͔̺̜̙̪̹̝̥̯̫̝̮̯̞͕̹̝̹͇̱̭̹̣͚͇̼͕̠̦̳͎̻͔͚̺̯͎̱̜̹̖̲̣̻̝̺̺̰̱͚͎̟̳̜̥̹͖̠̰̩̣͎̲͓͙͈̫͇̞̩̘͍̯̮̠͔̘̥̫̟͖͎̠̥̦͍̲̭͔͖̥̱͙͇̏̉̎̃̈́͐̒̎̽̿͒̈́̀͒̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅl̵̨̨̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̡̛̤̳̖̜̟̩̳͉̬̜͕͓̳̘̬̺̺̘͖̺̫̣̘̠͈͔̝̞̝̦̗̭̤̮͓͚̙̩̖̝̱͈̱͈͕̘͍̲̻͙̗̝͓̖̗̼̭̲̰̫͖̖̥̳͚̺̥̳̞̪̖͓͔͚̻͈̬̲̗͇̬̗̲̘̮̭͇̰̤̫̻̬̮̫͔̣̦̜͉̼̠̣̮̻̝̱̥͙̳̺͖͍͙͚̘̘̣̩͇̜͕̪̞̲̞̤̰͉̲̤̩̘͉̱̙̞̤̝̜̺͙̥̘̯̥̳͍̤͚̞̻̺̻̻̫͚͇̜̟͎̼̘̥̼̩͙͉͕̬̬͕̰̜͚̘̗̟͇͕͙̜̪̪̈͊̆̀̾͐͂̓̋̈́͊̊̒́͒̓͂̊̄͂̄͂́̽́͂̈́͐̇̓́̃͐͑́͑̐̇͆̇̈̔̐̃̈́̐̄͌̉͛̒̉͊͑͌̑̒̑͂̽̌̂͛̌̅̊̌̉̅͊̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅì̴̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̲̪̠͔͕̩̠̪͙̯̹̖̣̦̯̲͕̻̺͚̯̟͕͈̟̯͉̲̞̘̳̪̹̹̞̩̫̝̱̞̳͖̬̪̣̜̗̲̖͍̺͉̞͉̞̲͕̫̟̲͈̥̳̞̜̩̖͓͇̗̥͖͇̝̟̺̰͈̳͙̳̱̘̹̙̳̳̤̘̘̩̜̪̠͇͙̭̗͓̲̯̼̫̻̪͉̬͓͖̩̺̰̩̻͓̥̹̫̲̝̺̻̰͚͇̠͕̼̮̝̫͚͉͎̥͇͉̘̝̫̩̥̯̣͈͔̪̜͙͉̭͈͚̜̠̟̲͙̟͉̱͕̞̣̹̦͍̳͚̥̲̠͎̖̤̳̤̙͈̤͕͍̪̉͗̇̓̆͗́͛͂͐̄̽̋̇́̋̆͊̀̌͗̊͐̈́͊͂̆̏̎̊̎̌̃̈́̉́̀͑̈́̆̍̋̊̍͆́̐̿̇͂́̇͋̿͋̔̈́͛́̑͋̌͐̿͗͐̔̊̈́̆͋̓͛͗͋͂͑͋̒̉̒̔͆̽̾̇̈͐̈̀̔̊̅́͗̋̏͆́͋̆̒̈̈̈́̊̃̓́́͂̑͗̍̎̋́̎̍̄͂̒̆̊̔̈́̎̔̈̅̍̀̓̒̿̐̉́̏̏̆̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅk̷̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̩͈̣̦̟̲͙̱͉̮̭̹͈͓̗͕̤͙̞̝͔͍̺̱̻̓̇̾̔̂͌̽̀̈́̀͆̍̌̈́͛̃̈̂̿̓̅̊̂̑̈́̒̎̿̐̋́̽̄̉͒̐́̒̽̄̈̽̑̏̒͛̈̽̐̆́̐̽̎͂̾̄͐̔̉͛͆̓͑̀͊̂̐̂̽̎̎̇́́͆̊̿͋͗̉̓͂̈̍̄̋̈́̋̈́̍̆͆̃̋́̃͆̌͗̑̎̃̾͋̌̌̈́͊̉̎͂̋́̀̽̎̓̍̅̒͊̋̔̀̑͗͛́̉͒̾̆͒̋̂͑̈́͐͗̉̑͊͒̐̇͗̊̔̏̀͗̃̄́̄̈́̀̈́́̄͗̔̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅę̷̨̡̨̨̨̛̛̱̪̗̥̩̠̝̣̥̳̦̮̲̺̫̺̼͔̠̖̬͎̣̹͉̤͓̖̩̮̫͈͚̫̞̫̹̠̺̪͌͂̊̌̏̍͋̅̑̂̆̓̀͋̀̄͊̐̈͒͌̈̊̑̾̽̔̔͐̾͊̊͊̒͊͂́̅̔̈́̇̎́́̃͋̇͒̄̽͒̌̆̒̐͛̆̅́͌͐͒̓̂͛́́͆͂̔̈́̎̒̈́̈̇́̾̉́̌̿̈́̋͑̑̿͑̊́͋̀̈́̍̅͛̿̉̄̿̀̐͊͗̀͂͐̋͗̄̃̅̈̇̈́̈́͋̑͐̈̾̍̋̈̄̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̛̻̳̦̭͍́͒͒̌̑̆̆̽̐͒̋̒͒̌́̇̑̌̿̏̃̀̉̏̌̀͒̈́́̈́̿̓͒͂̊̈́̀̓̅̈́̔̅̎́̆̃͛̈́͂̓̈́͌̓̈͐̀̍̔́͗̀́͛͆̓͘̚̚͘͘͝͠͝͠h̴̛̛̛̛̛͓͓̹̬̭̬͇̞̱͈̹̥͎͚͙̪̲̞̟͚͖̻̪̐̔̿̂̄̅̊̇̀̍͌͆̏̂̈́͒́͆̄͋́̓̈́̽͗̿͑̽͑̉̈́̅͂̽̐̅̑͛͋͂́̅̃̑̈́̋͋͆̑̋̋͗̓͑̾̈́̂͐̈́̃̓͂̇̂͋̿̏̈́̋̌͆͆͒̆́́̀̃̀͋̂̍̅̿́͂̎̊̈́͌̾̇̆́̈̾̄̈́̌̊̂̽͛̀͐̓͗̍̐̎̂͐̓̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅȩ̸̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̛̦̟̬͈̰̝͙̭͖̳̲̯̹̭̻̹̩̝͚̜̭͚̤̺̖̲̫̮̖̲̥̯̬̺̝̫̼͎͚͓͖͍͚̲͎̟͔͙̠͍̫̟̯͙̼̪͎̲̝͚̥̯̪͕͍̙̭͖̦̬̥̜̦̳͙̦̜̭̥̟̪͓̹͉̩̬̳̞͖̜̭̱͈̜̻̮̞̘͖̣͊̐͑͛͛́̒̓̊͗̃̔́̊̅̓̒̍̅̍̇̌̍̌̑̂́͊͗̐̍̔̊́̏̓̒͌̑̈͘͘̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ'̶̡̢̨̛͈̬̤̘̫̫̝̟͖̹͓̭̩͓̱̘̺̠̻͓̜̘̖̞̥̝̰̖̠̬̺̝̳̻̬͔̘̦̩̬̒̓̽̈̌̒̏͐̃̿̈́̈͂́͊̽̀͌̋́̊̆̔͒͒̏̓͆̇̈̌͆̄̑̀͑̌̊̑̒̇́̐̈́͆̈́̉̌̍̊̏̒͗̌́̄͗̆́̅̓͛͛̃̀̏̓̿͐̂̽̆̊͊͌̓́̋̽͌̊̂̃̒̓͊̏̃̈́̇̀̏̂̎̿́̅͗̽͌̂̑͗͌̇̓̋̑̎͊̈́̉̈́̈́̋̀̊̀̄̓͗͗̋͊̓̿͆̈͊͋͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅş̸̧̡̧̛̯̦͖̖̲̯̣͍̲͇͎̦̯̪̪͓͉̞̤̰͓̻͎͇̺̥̬̝̲̙̮͍̱̯̙͓̬͎̟̥͇̣̹͙̪̬͎͕̯̜͍̀͗̀̀̂̿́̀͑́̔͑̆̍̾͌̅̌̎̒̈́́̍̏͗͗̑̋̋̃̽̀͛͛̑̒͆͐́͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̛͉̲͈̥̭̝̮͇̦̬̯̺͉̬̲͙̫͉̰͉̮̱̯̩̫̪̥̟̻̝͎̲̬̹̗̱͍̮̼̗̖̱̦͔͖̟̠̳̮̉͒͑̋̈̍̇̌̈̈́͑́͋̋̂̃͛͗̓̐̀͐́̿̈̒̍̅̂̓̽̎̏̓͛̏̈́̑̓̌̅̓̉̌͂́͑͛̔̂̒͗̋͑̓́̈̇̏͐̈́̍͒̍̀̈́̏̓̅̽͆͋̾͐̆̎̇͑̓̅̉̈́̿̈́͛̋̊̑̎͂͗̆̌͛̈̐͛̔̑̂́͑̍͒͑̊̿̒̓̇̄͛̾͐̒̈͐͐͆̃̅̓̃̒̈́͐̂͐̏͐̽̄̅̀̍͒̿͒̑̍̿̆̿͊̉̌̓̔̑͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỉ̶̡̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̲̙̺̥̻̥̣̝̼̼̦̙̖̤̘̙̭̺͉̣̮͓͔͔͔̩͔̮̠̥͔͍̝̼̯̰͙͚͙̼͔͇̞͉̫̙̙̱̰͇̦͕̺̮̬̱͓̖̗̭̗̺͖̗͇͔͙̺̟̻͈̻̯̫̮͎̫̫̱̜̤̝̥͚̖̥͉̳̮͉͍̖̌̈́͂͒̐̂͒͗̒̅͆̋̀̋̃̽͊̌̄̈́͒͊̽̐͊̓́̾̒̒̔̃̅̍͊͊̂̏̃̇́̍͐̂́͛͛͐͌̋̈́̀͆͒̅̄͆̒͂͋̌͒͊̓͐͆̄̄̇͆̂̍̂̄̀͑͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅǹ̶̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̛̛͔̥̯̹̭͙̥̖͖̰͓̟͔̘̤̯̠͚̥̱̗͚̯͙͖̖͕̘̘̠͇̟̗͎̙̰̭̥͎̘̲̩͔̖̳̜̱̟̦̪͖̤̩̪̪̮̘̖̥̰͚̗͎̖̖̙̖̖̞̳̝̺̙͈̲͔͙͔̤̞̼̖͇͓̺̭̳̦͍̔͂͆̌͌͂̒̑̐̄̊̍͌̈͆̑̍͋̈̑͌͑̆̅̔̀͒͆͒̎̈́͑͒̾̂̎͊̋̇̈̓͂̇̈́̈́̑̊̽̇͊͋͆͌͗͑̀̒͆̏̓̌̒̓̊̋͗̌̑̎͌̾̑̈́̌́͌̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̱̩̣̗̻̫͍̥̘̲̮̩͙͙͚͕̩̜̖̤̒̈̇̍̊̈̎͌́̇͊̈̐͛͌̋̉́̈́͊̍̔̽̔̐̇̀́̋͊̆̔̉̀̊̊͗̉̊̌͊̈́̔̒̌̃̿͋̀̐̆͛͋̇̽̒͑̉̅͌̈́̈́͋̏̄̆̒̔̾͒̀͆̈̈́̍͌̈́͑̈́̽̇̽̐̾̔͋̇͗͊̃͒̽͗͌̔͌̍̂̅̌͐͌̈̋̇͗̓͛̀̌̾͛̊́̌̄́̓̑̒̈̽̎͂̀̌̒͆̆̾̍̊̅̿͋̓̎͗̄̓͛̌͂̄̈̒͊͛̾̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅỡ̴̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̖͚̟̗͇͉͖̮̮̞͖̣̼̱̳̻̖͇̩̟̫̗͕̪͔̫̩̥̣͉͚͉̱̘͓̱̪̥̙͉̪͎̼̽̃͊͗̃̈́̿̃̆́̉̑̀̄́̂̏̐̈̂͂̈́̓̐͊͊͂̃͗̀͐̊̾̃̒̒̽́̊̌̾̌̇̒̔̌̋̑̽͊͂̄̊̄̾̎̒́̈́̄̅̈́̿̉̇̌̃̏̇̋̈́̾̍͂̍͂́̐̈̇̀̽͛̈́͆̄͆̍̾̑͆̎̃̍̾̐̽̏̃̉̾̓̄͌̂̀̉͋͐͗̾̈́̅̽̅̓̿̄̊͂͒̆̆̀́̃͐̀̎̒̐͒̅͊͒͊̃͒̔̎̍̀̔̌̆͑̾̂̇͛̂̓̓̀̾̈̎͊͛͌̉̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅn̸̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̬͙̺̹͈̫̦̫͕͚̻̼̘̼̳̗̹̱̰̯̬̞̮̝̳͇̼̠̺̭̭̲̱̮͍̺̺̮͙͔̠͙̰͙͎̖͖̖͚̜͓̥͉̺̣̬̞̝̜̞͍̳̫͈͇̝̤͈̜͔͉̱̳̩̩͕̼̤̲̖͇̻̦̪̫͔̣̭̭̮̦͓͚̦̞͔͙͖͈͈͓̤̰̦̪̭̘̪̜͕̙̖̼͖̹͕͖͈̯̱̩̹̣̘͖̰̣̪̳͈̦̲̰͓̮͓̘̣͚̝͔͈̪͎͈̪͉͎̙̖͓̹̭̫̦͍̫͙̟̟͎͙̟̲̥̪͚͍̻̘̾͗͐́̀̈̀̀̊̿̑͐̇̾̅́̔̑̆͋̃̆̏̅͋̌̏͋̇͑̊̈́͆́̍̋̀̀͗̅͌̈́̃̈͛̆͂͗͒͂͐̆̈́̓̂̅̉͐̈́̋̈́̃͊̿̂̈̊̓̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅ ̶̨̨̧̨̛̠̹̱̖͇͚͓̥̟͖͇̲̟̫̮̳̦͎̭̩̲̟̤̼͖͕̈́̐̉͗̅͒̀́͂͗̒̿̐́̂̊̅͂̈́͐̇̂̾̿́̒̐͂̿̍̔̄͗͗̈́̊̆̇̒̅̊̅̀̔́̇͋͑̀̋́͑̐̄̒̇̎̆̋͋́͌͗͛̊̏͊̋͌̑́̈́̄̓̍̂̓̿̋̎͒͛͂̆̂̊̐̓̎͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅä̷̢̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̜̳̭̖̩͔͉̻̣͖̘̖͈̺̗̪̻͓̼̳̤͍͍̳͚̗̫͍̤̯͎͎̖͈̰̭͎͉͙̗̭͙̠͙̮̩̰͈̲͈̱͇̞̟̞̣̝̞̜͓̩̻́̄͐̽͌̀̍͂̈́͊̾͆̍͂̄͑͂̊̎̓̆̂̒̈̇̍̑̈̈́̀̿̎͗̋̌̒͐̀͊̉̉̽̾̐̅͆́̈̊͐̓͑̌̒̀̇̒̈̍̋̄̀̎́̀̌̑̎̀̏̌̃́̈̍̍̌̔͂͛̒̑̊̆̌̾̈́̃̇͗͊̐͗̓̀̑͒̽͛͋͂̈́̉͋̍́̓͒́̏́̈́̀̿̍̔̆̈́́͆̌͆̒̽͛͂̾̊̅̄̂͗̊͋͋̑̋̊̍͛́͋̓̑̔̀́͐̊̅̎̾̌̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̨̛̛͉̪̗̦̬̫͓͍̰̭͔̠̼̙͉̲̜͙̬͓̹͈͈͎̙̹̲͇̟̥̳̭̝̥̪͖̘͇̗̯͚̰̘͓̠̲͚̲̺̤͇̖̞̯͈̤̲̻̺͙̣̤̦̣͍̭͇͔̲̲̥͖̞̯̩͕̬̞̜̜̰̣̰̗͕͔̫͇̥̥͖̹̖̬̻͍͓͍̮̩̳̩̥̘̙̹̦̬̪͚̣̩̹̫̼̼̮͚̥̜̠̹͈̤͖̞̜̯̠̫͖̮͚̫̫̺̩͈̪̘̖̼̣̩͉̘̙̞̫̱̬͙̗̥̠͕͍͉̻̝̙͎͚͙̹̪̗̲͛̽̇̃̔͛̃̓̓͂̄́̂̊͑͆̈́́̓̐̾̑̀̾̃̀̀͂̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅj̴̨̡̛̛̭̟̭̱̤̖̘̜̣̞͇͚̬̪̠̫̟̙͔̻̲͈̹̗̟̹̹̼̬̘͎̻̃͆͆͛̆͐́́̍̅͂̓̀́́́͋̍̒̃̈́͗̐̂͛̏͛̋̂́͋̾̈́͗̇̈̒̾͐͐͊̀̓͌̿̃̑̐̀̅͌͑́̎̇̒̈́̇̿̔̓̅̉̉̇̈́̃̀͑̀͒͑̿̋̐͂̔̿͂̂́͂͋̒̾́̊̐͂̀̆̅͆̿̂̌͂̋͛͑̽̋͗́̎̂̓̀̀͐͑̆̉̊̉̾̏̓̿̈̋̽̃̆̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̷̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̜̟͇̪͓̥͎̹̺̯̫̩͇͔̤̠̺̩̯͙̭̣̳̰̻̰͍̣̥̙̹̺͈̻̦̤̳̠̯͕͕̳͉̤̬̠̬͇̝̖̯̼͓̩̹̳̘̞̯̠̝̹͓̤̰̪̪̖̼͚͓̹̜̙̯̝̙̯͖͚̥̘̮̙̠̘͎̬̣̰̭͖̜̺̒̓̓̈́̀̈́̓̅͂̏̑͒̓̋̎̓̃̈͋̽̋̉̍̀̑̅́̉̈́̈́̅̅̑͒̅̌̋̈̔̂̓̽͗̃̈́̓̓̅̽̉̒̾͂̇̀͐̋̄͋͛͊̈́̾͛̑͒͐̌̃͗̒̓̑̾̋̓͂̔̋̾̊̾̐̓̒̔͛̄͊̉͑̐̌͋̍͒͑̈́̽̒̿͌̐̐̓̿̓͆̔͊̀̐̓̊́̄̀̌̈̐́̓̅̅̐̏́̌́̎̍͂̒͊̃̔͋̈̔͊͋͗͑͒͛́̂̀̐̽̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅk̵̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̛̛̛͎͉̩̖͎̪̖̫͍̬̻̬͈̣̹̣̼̮̞̮̤̬͚̭͍̞͔̟̣̮̝̳̹̤̗̲̪̤̭̬͈͍͍̝͙̱̮̞̠̮͎͔͚͍̖̫̘̟̯͔̤̥̙̫͖̟̳̝̱̦̜͙̗̭̜͇̲͉̲̭̻̟̬̙͇͖̣͕̮͔̺̝̹̮͕͍̥̪̻̭̳̪͚̱̗͔̀̓̎̃̑̽̽͗̆͆́̿͒̇̈́̒͌̐̓̈́̃̈͋͌̊́̈́̈́͑̒̈̊̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅe̸̢̛̛̥̠͎̯̙̣̟̰̱̮̼͚̩͚̭̫̜͔̪͗̓̅͐̈̌̓̀̎̇͌͊͒̇̏̽͊͐̈́̍͌͆͋́͒̂͗̔̃̈́̒̀̃͊̃̃̓̂̿̀́͑͂̏͋̌̓̐̂̓̐̀̂̓̈̑̇̑̅̔͛́̄͊̒̄͂̾͑͑͛̿̈́̃̍̋̀̍́̽͌̇̾̈̓̀̽͌̑̅͂̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠.̴̢̡̡̡̧̢̛̻̱̫̳̤̯̤͓̜̳̺̲͎̩͖͍̻̼̳͖̜̦̝̫͉̻̮̪͓̥̲̺͙̠̦̣̦̺͕̥̯̟͇̙̥̣̹̼̹̹̟̳̙̯̝̗̼̫̗̯̟̠̘̦̖̼͇̮̻̦̘̑́́̓́̋̀͆̑̿̀̽̍͗͐͊̈́͋͛̄̿͂̏́̽̈́́̌͋͛̽̐̎́̌͑̐̆̈́̌̓̔̌͗́̈̍̅͂̀͋̄̅̀̿́̿̂͂̏̅̈̾̈́̄̿̋̃̓̎͐̔͌̔͑̉̽̂̓̅̃́̈̔̒͋͋̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̛̗͇̠͚̤͎̯̫͕͚̠̹̼͓̘̫̤͖̩̺͇̬̳̳̯͕͙̳̖̦̫̗͉͕̗̮̰̼̖͙͔̫͕̳̰̩̹͇̤͖̳̺̗̖͕͔̮̞̳̻͉͔̲̳͉̜̹͔̜̲̲̲̟͍̲͖̰̲̘͈͕̮̱͓͉̪̟̤̗͍̙͓͉̩̩̳̞̱̯͎̮͍͕̩̲͖̮͉̖̗̲͈̠̫͕̞̥̲͓̜̞̠̦͇̹̜͉̤͍̭̫̰̹̭̮̫͚͓̞̺̘̝̮̰͕͕͔̱̤͇̥͍͍͕̱͕͓̗̟̳͎̠̺͖̥̜̼̤̱͍̊͂͌̓̊̒͛́̾́̂̈͑̏̐̎́̽̽̅͐͛̇̅͆̍͐̊̏͗́̔͗̀̽̌̃̓̓́̽̂̂͋̒͌̈́̈́̑̂̎̎̄̏̂̀̋́̆̀̄̍̄͂̾̎̀́̀̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḨ̸̧͉̘̖̭͈̤̭͎̱̪̜̯̰͉̞̖̮̪̐̓͑̃͛͗̌̄́͌͐͑͒́̾̾́͗̓̒̔̆̉̉̈́̉̔̑̆̿̄̋̓̎̈́͌̈́̇̅̌̿͆̒̓̒̆̋͋̀̀́̀͌̊͂̇̎̈́̅͂͛̑̊̔̃͒̅̈́̑̌͂̀̅̀̀͐̏̀͒̏͋́̽́̅̆̃̈́̀͊̅̋̎̄̐̃̈̋̈̔̉͛̾͆͌͒̀̽͐̓̇̎̉̌̿̉̂͋́͆͌̇̀̏̎̽̋̈͊̋̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ȩ̴̡̡̛̦̯̫̭̜̥̝̥̳̩̺̙̖̹̘̯̗̼̮̲͇̫̪̰̬̪͓̟̞̳͔̤̝̭̠̩̪̗̳̮̮͕̪̼̱̼̻͎̝̹͖̰͉̣̣̭̲̞̝̏͛̑̆̄̒̿̌͆̋͆́̒̈́͆͛̇͑̆́̎͘͘̚̚ͅ ̷̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̙̰͓͓̗͉̘̺͕̜͎̥̲̣͍̤͎̭̗̩͓̺̦̣̼̬̠̟̗̗̣͈̺̜͍̪̫̗̤͉͉̮̰̤̟̗̱͇͓͓͈̮̱͓̹͚̜̳̱͕̯͖̻̪̞̤̲̠̞͕̼͓̩̘̞̬̦̺͉̘͔̫͇̠͚̝̼̥̦͓͎͖̮̩̗̩̠̮̺̼͖̣͍̬͖̫̘͓̥̩͈͖͈͉̰̩̣̥̘̻̣͇͎̜̩͍͖͍̰͖̗̰̥̖̯̰̩̹̱͉̙̱̳̠̤̳͉̠̥̩̞̬̖̈́̎͗̍͑̈́̃̂͑̈̐̂̓̐̉͑̾́̉̍̔̓̇͂́̊̔̐͑́̽͛̇̽͛͑̄̏̈̀͌̇̌͊͗̓̃̑̈́̿́̍̓̇̏̃̈̈̊̿͗̄̄̀́͒̐̾̈́͗̍́̏̇͆͂͑̃̊͌̃͆̋͗͑̿͘͘̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅd̷̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̰͇͎̪͍̤̺̟̪͕̖͓̺͎͚̤͓͙̮̦͚̝̞̰͖̱̞̺͚͙̖̻͖͇͔̩̯̖̜̼̦͉̥̜̪̯̯͕͍͕͉̙͕̩̩̞̲̬͉̖͉̥̠̞͓͇̘͚̬̠̻͙̘̖̙̱̹̝̟̙̻͓͇̞̞͚̹̝͖̤̩̲͓̲̰̖̯̩̩̟̰̠͚̦̩̜̝̥̝̜̼̙͎͖̬̖̠̙͓̹̲͓̣̩͎̘͓̜̝͉͎̣͖̥̖̙̯̬̰͚͉̔̎̋͛́̄͆̈́̂̄̄̋̊̽͒͆͑̈́̑̾͑̾̂͒̅̿͋͋͌͑̓̊̓́̍̂̾͐̏̂̓̿͑̀͆̽̆̑̆̊͒̄̈́̈́̉̽̀̋̅̀̇́̿͋̐̀̈̉̿̿̓͋̊͂́̃̓̒͋̈̈̑͊̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅở̶̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̨̛̝̮͎̖̼͎̰̠̜̝͍̠̱͔̣͈͕͈̠͓͎̤͇͎͍͍͖̖̝͉̺̹̲͉̘̩͈̺͉̠̬̲̗͓̤̹̘͚̫͉̤̜̰̝̟̣̺̤̱͙͕̦̟̻̩̺̮̯͙̩̳͓̻͉͎̞͎͍̝̲̝̘͎̭̹̱̱͕̙͚̼̩̻̙͎̩̻̭̼͎̗̞̗̺͔̙̻̳̦̜͉̲̣͔̮̟̗̳̯͕̣̬̳̖̗̺̼̪̯̖̭͎̻̼̬͈̣̮̥̫̲̼̱̺̤͉͇̮̮͓͇̫̬̻̫̬̟̺͖̫͔̜̘̮͈̪̩͉̮͍̱̖̯̣͂͐̏̃̄͌̿͗̊͌̊̓̈́̂͋͋̍̾͛̏͐͗̍̈́̇̎̌̄͐͑̃͑͊̍͊̉͊̈́͋͂͛̀̊̏̑̓͂̀̑̿̽͒̈̇̑͂̈́̂̏́̃̐̑͂͂͑̋̆̎̆̒̉̃̓̑̉͌̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅé̷̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̥̮̳͖̫̮͔̘̦̪̖̥̩̱͉̲̻͇͇̱̪̝̰̯̝̖̳̖̖̗͖̲͖̙̝͔̯̩̦̪̺͉̜̰̩̻̳͉̰̥̺͙̗͕̭͉̼̬͖̖͕̬͚̥̭̭̼̳̼̯͇͙͍̯͔̘̟͍̯̬̝͔͚̹̤̰̦̮̘̰̱̳̣̮̮͍̻̻͍̺̠̘̘̥̎͒͌͑͐͊̿̎̂̈́̽͐͆̀̇́̈̓̅̀͆̅̓͊̉͗͒͊̽͌́̍̔̏̌̀̐́̂̍̓̎͛̒̽̅̃̋̀̒͗͑͑̇̏̽̅͛͂̍̀̉͒̀͂͑̒͆̇̋̌̅̅̋͛͊̔̔̈́̐̐̂̊̓͐̌̇̈͆̂̋̆̄͌̀̑͋̎̀̾̃̑͆̈̋̽͑̔͆̊͂̃͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̶̡̢̢̛̛̛͇͖͍͍͙̯̯̼̺̩̺̖̜̪͈̠̜͙̫̗̲̝̫̝̝̺̖̠̦̲̟̞̳̮̯̳̖̬̀͌̃̇̑͛̈̏̀͂̄͗͊̂̈̓̌̎̄̆̉̈́̂͋̀̔̒̈́̈́͂̇̅́̔̀̔̾̈̾̇̽̑̈̈́̍͋͆̋̂̏͗̂̃̎̈͊̎̊͊͂͒͐́̓͗̎̾̈́̊̓̉̐͛̏̃͌̿͐̾͆͒̑́͒̏̾̃͑͑͗̈͂̇͛̏́́̇̅͛́̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅǹ̸̡̧̢̡͙̫̘̻̘̲̖̟̲̻̖̱̺̪̣̳̠͚̙̪͈͇̳̙̫̞̖͎̮̙̫̫͔͎̝̤̖̮̱̤͔͖̱͎̫̻͓̬̭͍̪͜͜'̴̨̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̮̼̹͖̹̻̹̤̬̜̣͎̗̞̼̣̗̭̜͍̤̰̳̝͙̞̪͔̯͔̱̹̯͍͈͚̹̲͓̼͈̝͚̬̥̺̖͓̪͈͙̘̲͉̟̜̙̺̥̣̱̟͍̞͔̦̼͚̝̟̜͇͚̺̤̥͙͚̭͉̥̪̳̺̰̯̫͕̠̯̝͓͎̟͇͖̩̝͕̖͚̟̘̠̟̞̟͉̩̮͙͇̤͇̭̥̺̻̲͎͕̱̥͓̜̼̬̝͓͚͕͍̤̱̖͇̞̩̻̝̙̟̠͉̟̞̞͓͓̳͔͕̜̪͖͕͚̘̻̩̪̭̠͖̩̙̟̺̥̻̖̹͖͑̇̿̑̾͗̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̗̮͔̲͓̩̭̝̙̫̫̱̗̣͙̳͙̬̪̮̰̰̪͇̙̹͎̻̳͈̪̹̮͖̟̫̳̘̞̤̻̹̗͓͕̮̭̲̼͓̭̦̬͎̝͈̳͙̼͈͚̥̤̞̙̻͓͍̳͎̙̬̘̰͓̘̙̱͍͓̱̱̠͙͉̩͇̖͍̭̦̖͈͎̪̟͓̰̺̣̲̺̰̬̼̭̪̖̜̰͉̙̼̪̬͖̞̝̗͍͚͇͈̯̥̪̜̠̯̮̹̝͙̖̟̘͉̣̭͔͇͍̠̘̗̐̓̊̄̉͌̐̅̊́́́̋̽̌̈́̈̔͌͑́̉̀̊̃̃̎̐͌̉̅̅͐̈́̊̀̇͌̍̃̇̀̈́̒̑̌͂̒͐̋́̄̆̒̊̉̿͛̉̅̐̈̃̊̎̑͐̏͗̽̊̇͊͒̒̓̋̑͒͆͑͊̔̈́̊̈̊̇͊͒̾̐̎̍̇͑̑̏͛͐̎̋̓̄͑͛̈́̎͒̊̎͆̃͂͋̏̀̈́̈̀̀̿̽͛̅̅͐͑̄̊̑̄̂̂̅̀̿̆͋͋̐͋͒͐̔̒̐̊̈́̾͛̐͊̿̎̈́̾̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̗͇̣͚̹̼̝͇͔͓̫͚̗̮̼͕̟̗̝̻͇͇̜͖͉̱̺̞̙̬̤̤̗̗̖̘̮̳͉̱̤̪͚͙̘̺̺̮̩͈̤̪͉̲̙̬̭̼̭̣͚̞̳͍͎͉̱̼̹̥͓̞̬͇̳̹͇̞̺̭͓̗͈͈̲̺̩̠͙̬͕̟̥͍̝̝̼̩̠͇̝̭̱̣̱̰̻͍͇͔̇̿̇́̍̉̽̇̅͆̈͂̉̓̏̌̒̓̅̔͐̍̄̂̇͋̌͒͆̓̆̋́̆́̊̆͌̆͐̍̽̆͌̐̏̎͐̐͂͌̀͌̉͑̏̔̏́̿̆̄̇͂̂̽͛͂́̓͊̈́͑̓̒͆̆̍̏̓̄̑̐͗͌̀͗̐̈́̔̅͛͛͑̔͊̽͂̎͆̈́͌̊̂͒̓̓͑̄̽̑̿̓̐̒̄̓́̈͆̓́͂́͌̈́͛͌̐̑́̌͗͊̋͒͐̀̓͛͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̤̞͇̗̠̘͍̩̦̞̝̪͔̯̱͚̖̳͇̪͔̤̓͛͂̓́̓͆̆͐͑̀̂̍̓̄̃͌̾̇̔͛̅̀̋̃͗̉̓̈́͋̈́̽̒͌̍̌̐̂̌̆͆̋̎̓̐̃̓̈́͐͛̒̑̑̀̊͌̀͑͑́̃͐͑́͌̈́͛͋̋̅͂̇̑̎͂̽͑̎̃͒̅̇̈̌̏͑͌̅̑̑͂̏̂̈́̆̂͐̒̾͒̈̾͒͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅę̴̢̧̨̢̣̫͓̪̦̠͇̼̩̞͕̪͍͎̟̠̯̖̫͙̟͙̣͔̖̤̞̻͙̼̫͉͒̂͗͒̋̎͆́͑͛̏̆̿̇͊̀͂̀̏̔̀̈́̀͗̽͊̿͊̅̎́̒̊͌̈͌̒̾͒̈́̚͘͝ͅͅͅē̵̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̜̝͉̺̲̳̯͇̠͚̦͕͍̳̼̳̳̻̹̪̠̭̬̮̪̟̭̹̺̳͈͚̜̭̬͎̜̯̦̬͎̦̤̞͙͚̲̘͕͚͙̩̠̰̱̦̩͖̺͓̳̹̜̥̭̮̠̰̲͓̠̦͇̱̬̻̦͓͚̘̫̬̎̋̃̔̌̂̽̒͋̑̿͑̈́̉͗̃́͐̊̈́͌̒̔̄̄͋̊̒͒̎̀̆͋̈̌̎͑̿́̎̓̐̅̈́͋́͌̉̌̐̈́̅̉̓̋̈̎̈̿̽̑̑͂͑̓͆̀̾̓̈́̀̌̐̎̈͐̿͒̈́̓̏̽̌̅̈́̐̽̽͐̋̈̒̅̀̈́́̊̍̾͆̎͂͊̏̃͒̋͊̏͒̊͛͊͛̈̑̔̈̓̀̾̏̇́͆̈́̑͗̊͛̀͆̾͒̀̀̇͂̽͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̸̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̟̬̗͖̰̣͖̦̭̘̱͓̞̥͍̲̱̦̹̱̣̤̹̝̭̘͎͉͈͓̬̤̙̲̳͎͚̺̮̝̘̘̮͍̗̝̘̬͓̲̼̳̙͉̤͚̝̬͎͇͕̲̻͎̠̯͇͇̥̞̲̣̳̫̰̝̦̖̼̦͔̞̳̺̼̞͚̖̤͓̤̻͉͚͖̪̪̯̺̗̪̩͎͖̳̺̘̻̫̪̮̈̆͌̒̒́͆̊̆̇͌̎͌̈́͛̈̈́̄́̏̒̆̃̽̈́̄̇̎̋̓͐͂̇̏̎̿̊̅̿͊͛͆͂͑͛̂͛̔͛͂́̈͋̓̈̏̔̇́͛͂̊́̒́͐͊̌̒̃̀͊̿̈́͌̈̑̒̇̑̑̑̋̏̄̋̾͐̌̇̊͐͋̅͌̂̏̏̈́̐̒̀̏͋̉̓̋͒͒̋̂͊͆͗̔̾̈́̃̎̎̑̐͒́͊̊͊͛͛͊͂̊́͛̆̂͛͒̎̏̆͆̈͑̐̓̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̼̣̥̫̭̼̰̝̗͎̩̫̜̰̞̘̼̜̟̙̞͙̙̘͓̟͔͔̥̙̖̱̟̙͚̦̻͖̭̙̟͍̫͙̖͕̤̗̤͓̳̘̬̯͔̫̮̯̟̫͇̙̠̪̩̩̤͎̖͎͈̫̺̜͚̩̖̠̙̜̳̬̲̬̻̱͚͎͔̩͖͔̥̭̰̭͍͚̗͇̖̹͓̤̼̦͕͈̥͖̜̥̟̱̩͖̼̫̗̰̙̮̩̤̪̞̩͉͉̳̤̻͓͉̺͔̥̭̞̘̩͔͙̼̙̼̪̮̰͕̠̜̬̦̬̗̗͎̙͎̞̰̫̫͚̈́̑̐̾̒̾̔̎̐́̂̏̌̑̋̽͗̊̎̑͛̏̌͒̆̌̃̐̃̈̌͑͗̇̏̽̎̀̈́̒͆̓̆̍̄́̂͊͐̈́̍̋̆̒͑͊͑́̋͊͂̀̎̋͒̀̋̽̏̑̽̉͐͗̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅt̷̛̛̮̟͕̤̞̖͛̔́͊̌͊̎͛́̏̂̀̓͂́̒́̔̓͛̄̋̿͑͐̊͋̒̉̃͗̌̎͒͗̀̀͗͑̐͒͋͑̔̇͑̎̔̏͊͋̀̎̈̈́͂̀͗̂͊͋̂͋͊͌̇̿̅̄̊͐̍́̌͊̂́̅̾͗̊͒͂͊̀̋͊͋̾̈͛͋̀͒̉̎̍̇͑̃̾̈́̋̉̒̍̓͗͊̓̅̓͐̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ợ̵̧̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̰̭͕͖̣͖͍̙̳͚̼̙͉̲͚̰̮͔̮̖̗̦̳͓̫͖̱͓̗̝̗͔̰̳̹͉̙̯̺̤̰̠͇̟̜̘̲͎͍̪͈̠̗̪̺̞̩͓͉̺͉̗͖̗̮̯̻͍̻̹̰̞̺̟̩̝̟͚̯͓̲͍̺̤̭͇̰̳̻̩̙̮͖̰̩̹͖̪̠͎̠̝̼̦̮͊͊̇̒̀̀̈́͌̋̓͒̀͗͐̅͐̊͂͋̏̽͒͊̽̍̂̈͒̔̿̉̃̿͋̎̅̔́̃̿̍͌̉͋͊͛̅͛̈́̌͗̊̆̓̀͋̋̃̾͊͊͑͒͛͊͛̓͆͛́͂̇̏̉̈́͐̓̅̿̋̋́̀̃͂̽̉͒̅̈̋̌̓̒̈́̈́͋͒͊̍̈́̾̓̐̈́̇͗̂̾̐̀̂̍̐͑̂̈͋̈̒̌͑͋̑̔́͋̇͂̀̎̃̈́̈́͒͂̌́͗̈̃͌̏̾̅̎̽̅̇̓̉̀̎͌͂͌̍́͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̛̛̛̮̱̣̦̯̻͔͉̣͍̦̲̝͊͆̍͌̽̔͂͂̒̔̎́͌̌̀́̉͌̐̊̈́͋̇̏͌͐̑́͐͑͒͆̿͊͌̀̀̌̆̀̽̉̽̏̓͂̇͆͛͊͊̐̑̏̈́̂̇̈͐͌̊͌̐͂͌̿͋̋͑̀̓͂͌̀͌̐̊̆̿̿̀̎̏̒̄́̃͂̐̈͋͂͂͋͒̍́́̂̆͐̆̈́͂̔͆͊̏̉̄̿͗̉̉̽̍̆́̈́̽́̽̇͊̌̌͒̈́̋͋̂̊̾̐̌̈̆̀̿̄̑̿̊̊͌̑̔̈́̅̑̀̀̏̋̊́̆̌̽̔̽͛̊̑̄̄́͛̒̎̒̔͋͋̓͆̒͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅń̶̡̟̫̫̩̮͕̙͓͒̏͋̅͂̎̊́͗̊̃̐̀̈̓̔̈̓͊́̄̇̾̐̅͂̓̅̆̍̐̌̍̍͆̑̍̈̍̂̄̽̀͊̓̆͐͑̃̐̒̍͛̆̍̍̅̐͐̑͆̀̋̀̎͂̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̸̧̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̤̗̰̻̠̠͔̖̱͚̪͇̱̭̠͔̮̗̦̯̝͚̭̯̣̪̮̰̼̙̻̻̭̙̯̭̦̮̮̮͇̙̗̖̦̘̼͓̠̪̗͈̩̹͕̜̮̟͇͇̺͈͎͙̮̘̮͈̞̭͍̣̣̣͓͕̗̤̞̘̭̠͍̼̞͕̭̘̘̠̙̤̖̮̰͖̤͙̮̟̣͖̲͚͖̮̭͍̟̟̯͕͕̯̩̥͍͙̹̫͕͚͖̤̙̥̫͕̼̭̭͈͖̹̣̙͖̦̱͕̟͙͇͙̮͓̘̟̣̩̟͎̘̘̯͎͇̳̖͔͐̾̉̊͂̀̋̌̄̊̑͂̈́͛̃́͑̉̂͗̄̀̈́͆̄̓̄̊̂̒̀̃̈́͑̒̽̑̂͒͋͋̈̓͌̇͂̀̒́̂̀̓̊̓̐̍̽̈̍͐̈́̄̊̆̓̊͐͂͆̏́͆̒͆͊͗͐̿̈́̌̈́́̃͛͛̓͑͋͗͂̂́̔͂̇̿͗̈́̉̓́͒̔̐̇͆̆̀͒͑̈̅̈́̈̒̉̿̈̀̈́͛̈́̒̇́̀̎̾͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅț̸̨̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͙͈̰̣̟̼̪̺͙͖͕͙̣̘̯͎̮̻͎̲̠̘̯̰̟̣͓̜͕̭̩̰̼͎̣̙̗͚̼̩̯͉͍͎̳̭͖͓̦̻̥̣͇̻͇͕̺͉̺͖̳̥̙̮̯̝̞̩̠̘̗͚͍̲̟͔̜͕̭͓̣̩̠̯͕̭̺̳̠̘̯̹͚̳̳̣̭͈̠͎̳̜͕̲̘̝̱̹̲̪͙̝̫̖̲͎̥̙̥̙̻͍͖̙͓͔̺̩̮͕͕͚̳̩̜̭͉̥͚̺̙̳͉̥͓̣̯͉̬̪̤̠̲̫̝͇̞̖͚̫͋͌̈͒̀̈̂̍͒̀͛̂̃̔́͊̈̿͗̊̏̌̂̿̎̍̍̀̐͒̔͊́̅͊̿̃̂̀̔̂̋͌̓̒̽̋̓̆̋̀̉̓̇͒̆̃̒͋͋̎͊̓̌̀̎͊̈́̍̅͐͌͌̎̿̀̋̇͗̇̑̋̍̏̍̌͒̓̿̂̂̀̾̈́̓͛̋́̿͌͐͊̈́̈̽͒̇̏̐̈͌̂̂̋̌̉̑͆͑̉̓̈̈̓̈͑͌̄́̑̑̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̵̧̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̫̰͔̮͚̖͍͓̼̳̠̯͕̙̱̝͚̩̠͉̪̘͕͉̮̯̪̤̖̘̳͔͇̮͈̲͇͖̮̳͙͕̱̺͈̣̙͕̯̤̤̖̽̂͂̐̇̃̀͗̆̉͊̆͗̋̓̏̈́̈́͊̉̀̂̉̓͗̍͐̆̈́̽̎̈̓̓̏̆̃̂͗͛͌̐̏̌͊̒͛́̐͆̈́̐̆͊̓͊̒̋͆͐̐̂͐͑̃͊̃̍́́̀̂̎͒̅̏̽͐͌̿̃̒͑̈́͗̈́̊̎̎̅̓̓̋̎̿̿͒͋̒̄̿̎̐́̒̅̆̄͋̔̇̾̽͊̽̽̽͐͌̿̀̉̈́̍̀̊̃̈̏͆̈́͒͆̄̌̄̉̿̊̋̈̐̿̈̉̌̎̂̿̂̿̊̌̏̍̌͑͛̂̏̄̎͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅç̵̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̧̛̛̳̱̩̰̭͎̱͕͉̬͎̤̫͕̖̦̜̮̘̤̜̪̟̪̫̥͈̫̪͍̝̪̝̤͇͍͇̰͓͎̤̠̭̯͓̦̺̩̙̻͎̞̰̗̺̫͚̻̟̱̻͎̤̥̫̥͖͓̖̦̮̦̲͇̥̬̣̦̙̜̗̻̼̻̗̝̠̟̮͇͍̭̥̝͙̩̰͓̠̞̬͍̼̳̙̤͔̦̻͈͔̦̗̼̩̘͙̞̩͕̝̣̥͍̲̳͕̱͖̠͍͈̣͉͔̜̻͈̆̉̿̈̃̐͐̇͐͒͗͛̀̈̓̂̓͒̾̃͘͘͜͜͜͜ͅȩ̷̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̖͍̭̘̭̱̙͎̤̖̘̼̭̜̖͍̩̦̪͔͚͈̝̗̗̟̪̘̙̻̲͖̜̣̘̱̭̪̯̱̻̼̠̼͍̙̩͎͍̥̪̜͖̣̼̖̯̻̹̲̳͔͍̗͕̗̩̼̺̤͇̩̼͉͓̩̫̖̼̪̙̬̰̬̫̬͇̠͉̠̲̺̾͊̌͛̎͊́̿̽̿͛̂͑̍̀́̀͂̽̃͐͑̄̓́̉́́̿́̎͒̒̍̈̀̀̎̉̑̋̀̾̒̐̑̔͑̊́͊̓́̉̋̽̈͐̍̍̋͌́̔͒̔̀̎͌̈́̆̀͐͒̎́̋̓̈́̽̃̂̃̊͒̀͆̀̔̌̎̐͛̐̈̈́̀̾͒̊̓͆̒͛̃̂̌̒̎̽̀͒͗̓́͂̃́̓͆̆͋̎̽̒̂̄͑̀̋̆͋̄͒͗̊͌̍̀̌͆̉̃̒̎̊̍̔̃͋̂̽̆̔̓͆̆͋̓̌̓̂̓͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̸̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̮̭̗̜͖̩̮̗̰̩̹̬͖̟̜̹̥̼͔̼̼̰͔̦͙͔̟̞̙̜̩̘̖̗͓̭͈͖̤̩͈̯̙̫̻̜̦̘͇̫̬̥̭̜̠̪̠̝͈̥͇̫̹̤͙͓̪̞͌́̀͋̏̓̏̏͛͆̃́̐̔̓̐͋̀͛̍̈́̐̏̿́̍͆̍̀͌͂̓̀̓̀̃̀̈́͑̏̇͐̊̃̐̅̽̀͋̆̈́̐͒̽̓͆̀́̊̌̒̏́̋̿̃̄͊͋̐̿̊͛̐́͂́̌̏̿̀̈́̓̇͐͑́̉̿̋̀̆̒͗̒̑̍̉̃͌̒̔̑̍͗̈́̈̉͛͐̂͑̓͊͊̇̾̊̂́̌̑̃̃̒̀̈́̌̑͊͊̀́̃͒̾̅́͒̀̓̾́̾̋̓̆̑̈́̀̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͖̭̙͕̳͓̤̞̼̣̦̼̳͍̯͔̳͚̲̫̯͍̭͚̖̹̼̮̳͓̹̞̹̯̝͇̥͓̠̟̝̤̯̪̻̱̱̱̲̘͖̗̗̠͉̼̦͍͔͚̩̤̥̤̮̳̝̥̗̗̦̩̗̼̰͇̯̬̻̳̪͎͔̮͉̹̭̯͖̦̬͚̯̤͙̜̥͇̟̯̲̻͖͙̗͇̙͍̰̦̳͓̟̖̜̥̥͔͔̱̺͇̘̠͓̝̰̩̭͎͔̰̟̞͚̲͙̦̻̪̤̥͎̻̠̮͕͓͑̅̈͂̒̊͗̋̑̃͛̊͐̉̓̀̃̈́͆̆͌͋͊̾̒͌̆̾̆̃͊͑̓͛͋̊̌̾̀̐͂̾̌͌͋̔̑̏͗̀̅̉͂̌̀̏͋̅̍̊̾̆̎̽̓͗̍̍́́̒͗̈́̈̆̌̋̑̅̽̑̅͛͂̂̀̂͆̃̐̎̾̓̅̆̊̀͋̏̆̃́͌̽̅̒̒̇́̉͂͂͒̄̄̍̽͛̆̏͌̀̏̓̀̊̀̅̓̈́͒̋̄͗̎̈͗͛̋̄̉͆̓͌͆͂̂͒̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠"̵̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̪͇̝̻̼̻̫͈̗̯̼̦̣͈̺̹̭̻̹̮̖̥̥͕̬͕̗͎̩̪̦̞͓̺̳̺̥̥̻̫͚͎̥̗̠̟͙̤̩̥̣̙͙̯̰͎͇̣̖̱̝͙̤͔̙̪͎͇̗̞̻̰̦͔̫̮͍̤̘̺̙̺͕̘̟̦̙͙̲̹͍̻̯̦͈̯̙͖͚͖͂̄͊͒̉͐̄̓̀̀́̏͒̒̒̈̄͌̉̏́͌̈́̋̃͆̄̎͐͑̇̈͘̚̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅŢ̸̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͍̤̲̼̲͉̱̲̬̝̼͈͍͕͇͙͔͉̯̥͍͖̲̼̭̝̣̆͗̒̀̔̊̎̇̇̅͒̈́́͊̎̀͛̑̽̀̿́̈́͑́͌͒̑͗̂̇̉̋̒̐̽͗̿̃̏̃̐̄͂̌͒̒͂̎̔̑̎̆̂͐̒͋̈́̀̀͗͊̀̈́̑̃̐̉̀̀͋̾̇̅̈̀̇̾̈̃̎̀̊̄̆̍̈́̅̈́̾͌̃͐̈́̽̃͋̃̂̒͆͌͊͂͂̈̅̽͗̔̾͆͆̃̂͑͂͗͌͆̾̈́͐̍̉͐̀͆͋̈́̓̒͌̍̍̇̂́̍̄͒̈́̈̃͛̀͂͌̾̈͘̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅą̸̨̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͙͍̘̟̰͔̲͚̣̤͉̯͈̜̘̥̞͈̦̮̗̠̺̤̠̼̬̣̭͖̬͍͉͙̮̩̗͉̮̬̱̺̙̞͚̣̪̬̘͓̼͕̖̞̬̤̗̩̲͖͖̰͉̣͇͕̮͚̻̩̝̞͍̹̰̯̖͍̤̻̩̋͆̉̍̏̐̀͑͒̾͊̄̈́̄̂̆̈̍̀͛͗̇͗͑̇̽̄͒͑́̈́̑̈́̅͋̔͒̎̊̆͐͂͂́̀̿̐̔̈́͊́̋̈͒̈́͑̉͛͋̍̌̐̓̄̂̏̒̏̀̊̀̇̎͊͗͑̾̉̏̅̑̓͐͛͗̍̎́̀̿̀̏̅̿̊͌̓̄̀̓́͆̿̈͊͋̎̾̈́͌͆̔͛̐̄̀̎̆̾͐̓͑́̾̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅi̸̧̢̨̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̛̭̦͖̻̬̹̼̟̭̹͉̳̲̹̘̠̦̻̬͈̲̜̣̰̘̲͔̺̹̟͍̘̖̬̟̬̜͎̦̟̞͈̞̯̼̫̹̦̥̯͈͈̣͎͖̹͍̳̻͉̠͚͖̺̱͈̼͙̰̣͖̩͍͕̣͔̱̹͓̫̣̩̰̤̪̖̖̠̩͙͙͓̼͍͇̭̟̩͕̼͓̩͉͉̟̻͕̬͖̹̯̱̬̣̱̘̟͚͔̫͙̘̣̘̜̝̪̪͔͛͌́̈́̀̋̈́̌̄́̄̾̈̀̍̉͛̋̇̏̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅl̵̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̻̫͇̙̳̗̥̭̞̱̲͓̖̙̥̪͙̖͔̤͔̱͓̭̖͎̦̠̺̟̗̯̠̪̦̰̳̥̤͖̗̩̣̲͓͖̥͚̹̞͍̳̥̥̤̤̫̣̱̮̜̳̭̥̰͖̟̺̞̱̫̼̲͚̬̮̭̬̭͓͚̮̜͈̟͕̩̺̼̼̲̬̹̲͇̫͍̭̺̘̤̟̮͔̞̠̺̝̖̥̖͓͇̤͓͉̖̻̹̫͎̳̗̟͖̞̞͚͍̟̻͎̦̖̭͙̼̮̱͇̦̙̭̤͔͙̮̝͍͖̘̪͍̺̩̪̼̭̗͕͚̟̺͚̮̩͓͙̟̜̤͈͇̠̙̬͔̖͓̼̥̱̺̤̰͔̱̩̒͆͊̇̎̂̾́͋͆͐̑̍̋̀̈́̉̽̈́̎̊͑̀͒̽͐̈́͆̍̄̈̉͋̂̅̅̏̐͂͊͗̀̑̊̈́͐̄̂͆̂͋̈̅͋̑̑̇̈́͒̔̈̇͆̀͛̾̄͋͂̎͑̽̂͊͗͑̍̐͆͂̍̃̈̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̵̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̻̰͇͙̼̟̙͖̼̟͓̝̤̣̫̮͇̪̥̩͕̗̦̖͈̥̙̥͕̳̲̩̣͓͉̰̹̜̯̼͕̞̘̬̪͉̯̦͙̜̙̟͈̹̘͖͔̭͎̞̣͎͍̖̺̺̹̦͙̤̫͙͕̞͕̩̞̖̰͍̹͕͚̼̹̫̙̬͓̬͍̰̣͍̼̰̭̩͕̰̖͚͇͖̪̟̙̦̟̞̻̩̖̩͕͇̬̲̦͈͖̯͕̹͓͉̬͈̝̲͈̆̓̒͆̌͊͆̿̑̽́͐̆̒̇̓̓͂̎̒̽̀͊͌̐̊̌̑̈͛͐͆͋̄̂͗̀̉̑̊̿̈́̒̈́̾̌̅̅̓̉̀̌͑̆̀͆̾͌̍̅̒̐̇́͌̄̐̉͋͌͛̂̀̈́̀̓̀̄̏̅͋̓̀͗̒̾̌͑̍̂̆̽̃̉̃͐̿̿̌̄̒̿́͐͂͌̊̀͌̑͊̔̇͋̃͗͑͋̐̅͊̏̃̇̓̏̀͗̓́̓̿̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̴̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̡̱̣̠̮̻̙͔̫̩̹̗̪̰̝̤̼̫̝̘̬͇̜͈͖̱͕͕̩̬͔̦̳̺̣͉̯̳̥͔͍̱̫͓̥̝̳̠̖̳̼̞̭̯̟̟͙͕̦̦͈̞̤̗̭̖̺̦̫̥̜̱̯̜̱̫͕̭̱̩͇̖̫̠̳͖̻͈̺͚̲̩̞̗̲̩̙̣̫̘͕̤͎̙̤̜͚̻̖̼̣̳̼̮͙̰̯͉͍͔̮̘̟̜͓̭͉͕̝̩͐̋̇̊̕͜͜ͅͅͅ"̷̡̧̡̨̡̡̛̲̭̖͇̲̝̫̯̜̯̣̳̰̠͙͚͈͍̙͉̻̰̪̯̖͈͔͎̹̹̫̳͍͙̱̜̮̼̦̼͉̼̮͈̣͚̺̥͇̹͓̙̭͇̲̞̼̠̻̲͓̦̜̬͎̘̟͓͚̉̊͑̐̌͂́̅̄́̾̔̉̈́̂̽́̈́̀̆̈̀͒̾̌̓̋͆̐̋̐͛̊̓̊̔̈́͆͑́͑́̒͗̈̊͊͘͘̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͉͍̗͚͈͈̙̮̥̤͖̣͕̲̯̞͔̪̭̯͓͕̹̻̮̥̰̙͓̦̬̯̥͙̟̫̯̩͔͍̳̗͉̥̱͔͖̮̙̹͕̭̥̼͉̯̼̬͇̹͉͖̱͈̪̯̜̤̠͎̩͙̣̰͙̳̠͙͚̤̠̻̪͕̱̞̖̳͍̮̯͈͔͇̠͕̦͓͖͔̰͖̟̼͈̥̹͔̩̱͍͍̳͉̩̜̺̦̙̭̪̬͈̫̬̤̹̫̥̻̪̼̦̼̠̪̫̗̘̪̣̳̯̟͍̙͍̱̣̘͓̗̒́͊͑̂͗̀̎̆̅̋̌̀̊̂̆̒̑͊́̆̈́̋̽͐̂̑͂̒͋̈́̈́̆̌́̎̽̍̈́̃͆̒̌̾̒̂̔̓̐̑̂͛̇̇͊̓̂̍̀̎͋̀̃͆̏͂͑̄̎̋̐͐͆̅̃̏̆̽̀̾̈́̽͗̏̀̿̿̈́̽̍͛͐͗̈́̈̏̒̎̋̉̑̍͂͑͂̎̀̊̿̆̑̇̏̈́͗͐̊͗́̓̀̀̎̏͌͒͐̾̍̈̑̉̑̑̄̿̎̾̿̊̊̍̈́̇̃̔͒̾̄́̈́̅̅͐̉̆̃̓̄̉̍͂̌̈́̃̒̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅǏ̴̡̧̢̡̢̡̺͖̤̼̥̜͉̦̥͔̫̙͖̘͉͔̪̞̤̺̥̖̩͍̰̯̠͎͙̹̭͔̺̜͚͓̙͙̹͔̯̤̥̈́ͅ ̴̧̧̧̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̖͎͎̜̟̩̯̤̮̪̙͙̲͓̬̩͔̺̣͖͎͕̥̺͈̘̗͎͕̠̳͇̖̦͍̳̝̠̳͚͖̱͕̭̙̣͇̮̘͓̜̺̱͙̪̱̭̹̝̮̱͕͓̥͓͕̪̼̱̘̹̮̟̺̘̟̼̦̤̞̘̫͎͖͔̹͔̜̱̠̼̼̱̯̲̹̹̭͉͇̮̭̪͚̥̖̗̹͎͇͍͔͈̀̎̓̎̀̑̂̓̍̈́̈́̑͗͆̔͆́̍̑̓̀̀̏̇̎̔̃̿̅̒̃̑̉̎̽̔͂̎͆͗͛̈́̈́̈́͋͌̋̌̄͑͛͐̍̈͛̒͋̾̂̈́̾̀̿̓̏́͆͌́̅́͂̂͒́͗̄̂́͂̅̀͌̎͛͌̈́͂̐́̋̂̑͑͑̍̃̑̌̄͛͐̔́̋͂̽̎͒̀̈́̈́́̀́̈́̑̐̐̀̃̄̊̈͛͋͑̈͑̄̐̈́̉́̀̔͌̎̽́͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͓͈̖̳͎̱̳̟̬͈͓̥͉̯̫̣̟͚͕̻̺͓̝̭͓̹͔͂̈́̍̏́̎̄̂̅̍̽̓̐̌̍̊͋͋̒̑͂͐̈́̒͑̄́͒̿̽́̀͐̍͌̃̓̊̒͗̂͆̐̐͊͊̀̉̑̌́̈̔̆̆͐̐́̽̿̀̄̉̑̈́͌́́͒̎̾̌͐̐̊̅͂͌͌̓̋̄̎́̓͒̂̂́̈̀̏̾̐̊̆̒͗̓̍̑̉̋́̒͂̑͆̌̽̄̎̀̐͆͊̆̽̿̋̂̍̑̾̆͂̒̑͂͂͐̊̾̒̓̍̀̌́̂̈́̋̅̎̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝à̷̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͖͈̹̮̲̦̜͖̪̭̪͓̗̖̹̯̮͍͚̠̻̺͖̝͙̳͖̥̣͈͓͖̜̬̦͕͈̲̞̦̯̲̲̪̩͉̬̲̫̱̪̖̩͎̫͓̖̺̪̹͕̣̯̞̺͙͍̦͚̳̯̻̘̫͎̰͚͈̯͚̬̤̥̬̟̲͚̙͓̣̠͇̟̻̪̰̞͙͇̱̞͕͕̟͖̖̙̟̻̤̬̹̼͔̗̏͂̀͐̓́́̌̂̓̋̒͌̎̓̏̔̓̽̍̄̂͒̀̃̀̋̀̋̔͆̓͑̀̽̐̌̋̈́͐͋̒̾̇̊̔̈́͋̓̉̉̉́̈́̓̏́͊̐́̉͐̆̉͑̂̒̑͛͊̓̌̍͋́̍͒̇͛̉́̑̌̐̈̋̃̆̆̏̎̈́̐̒̀͛̑̎̐͊͂̇̿̂̔̐̌̾̎̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̷̧̡̛͙̳͕͈̹̯͈͇̮͍̳̖̳̙̮̠̺͔̣̗͙͇̫̥̗̝̯̩͉̝̣̹̪͕̞͓̮͍̞̪͔̓̇̉̂͌̀̒̀̒̂̐̔̈͂̿̎̓̏̈́͛͂̅͌̾̽̇̇̿̋̈́̌̿̔̎̂̑͋̈́̈́̒̕͘͘͝ͅͅ,̴̧̢̡̨̨̡̛̣͉͔̭͍͈͓̪̹̲͍̪̹͕̫̳̭͉̪͕͙̞̦̙̼͓̥͙̖̪̪̘̙͉̞̦̦͕͖̙̬͈̙͎̤͚̮̭͉̻̜̭͍̘͎̹̝̝̳̯̗͖̱͙͔̫̣͙̥̻̋̒̌̀̎̔̀͌́͊̏̏͒̆̂̇̋̃͌̑̇͑̈͆̔̽̎̿̽͒̏͑̈͒̿͌̉͋͛̀̂̒̆̽̓͋͆̓̎̏͂̀́͂̽̍͛́̽̀̓̍̌̈́̎̈́͗̃̇̒̅͋̆̍̀̓̀͋̉̋́̐͐̄́̈͑͌͒̆̓͒̓̄̄̎̈́̿͆̅̌̾̎̾̾̈́́̋̽̈́̀̆̆̉̀̇̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̮̭͖̩̘̗͔̘͚̹͕͕̭̝̻͕̳̝̙̦̰͖̬̺̦̩̝̤̻̣̦̩̳̦̳̺̘͉̥͖̪͓̫̳̭̺͖̗̰̹̟̤͎̄̈̂͒̄̽̍̂̔͐̽͂̏̇̾͗̏͗̓̌̅̐̾̏͑̈́͆̈͒̑̀̃̈͌̽̿̿̿́̀͊̈́͌͊͛̆͛͑̆̎͂̈́̔̓̅̏̑̐̽̀̒́̎̋̀́̾̌͐̔̔̊̈́̓͆͋͋̔̔̀̋̈̔̋͆̒̑́̄̅̌̈́̀̐̂̓̇̀͂͆̏̋̂̎̍̊͐́̀̐͛̌͂̂̌̆̌̏͆̽̌̇͐͐̓͒̇̑̓͊̇̉̅͗͛̓͗̈́͋͗̓͒͛͆̈̌̔̈́̈́̏̎͊͗̾͒͗̎̽̒̏̄̃̌͑̽͂̐̽̀̔̀͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝g̷̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͉͎̦̭̜̩̪̲̳̥͔͍͖̞̪̩̪̙̺̹͍͔̱̙̝̯̮̥̩̮͙̤̞̳̱̥̪̜͙̞̘̦̭͙̯͚̟̲̙̝̮͎̩̙̝̗̹͔̤̰̝̝̱̾̑͂̈́̀̋̎͛̇̾̉̋̐̌́̽̓̍̃̈́͗̓̈́̎̌̒̎̀͒͒͑͋͂̂̒͛̂̔̃̂͑́͐̅́̊̈́͆̔̽̋͗̓͗̐̍́̆̆̃̿̊̾̀̽͆̈́̈͋͐̆̎̃̊̅̄̈́̉̓̑̄̈́̓͛̇̇̎̌̂͒̀̔̊͛̑̆̍̂̇̔͗͒͒͌̎̈̈́͆͂̑͂̓͗̌̾͌̒͑͑̊̓̿̂́͛͊̓̉͂̆̍̆̂͌̋̅̍̍̑̍̽͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̸̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̟̦̗̱̲̜̳̱̦̹̩̲͕͕̘͖̭̦̩̬̟̹̱͍̘̯̭̲͕͉̺͎̾̊͂͑̃́́̀̑̎̑͒̐̉̃̏̍̉̑̽͑͛͐̀̆̆́͗̒̐̐͌̓̀̌̽̄̌̾͆̀͗́̎̈́̄͛̋̉̂̂̓̈̉͋̈́͆͊͗̉̒̈́̅̍̔̋̅͛̅̊̀̃͆̈̋̔̽̈͊̎͊͑̾̏̊͊̈̈́̆͊̑̈̆̄̑̋͆̓̅̑͊̀̑̿̇̓̐͆͂̿̆̓́̈́̿̅̀̉̔̈́̂̈́͆̈͗͗̔̊̉̂̈̒̌̐̀̍̊̈́̊̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅṫ̵̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̮̠͓͍̩͖͉͎̣̠̫͙͕͚̼̘̖̗͈͙̝̘̟̲̘̖̱̘̝̤̮̣͔͎͈̰̥̟͈͚͈͎͎̪͈̦͈̭̦̙͓̤̰̥̭̰̞͇͈̩̟̣̜̳̜̘̪̺͔̮̗̘̲̗͔̩͖̖̣̭̺̺̗͙̺̜̱̖͔̹̘̻̟͍̜̯̬̲̱̣̰̘͕̺̩̦̱͗̑́̈́̒͂̓̎͂̾̾͆͋̽̄̀͐̐̔͋͒̽͋̇̅̊̓̊̓͒̏̑̊̔̊̃̍́͛̈́͐̄̒͗̐͂̈́̓͆͌̒̄͒̐̈́͐̉́͋̔̏̌̆͆̆̿̽̈͑͆̋̃̓̊̊̈́̊̾͐͂́́̇͂̑̀͛̍̒͒̋̀̔̓̋̇̆̔͑̇̐̃̈̔̾̈́͌̑̄̀͊̀̒̄͋̒̅̐̈̂̀̈́̆̅͌̓̿̃̆̌̅̆̉͒̐̿̅͐̀̐̄͐͌̑̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅṯ̴̨̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̥̩̺̬̬̯͙̼͍̳͚̬̺͇̠͖̳͍̱͚̭̼͕͔̪̫̟̻̰͈͍͍̗͉͙̓̑̄͊̏̎͐̈́̎̔͗͊̑̑͋̀͊͌͛̀͒̊̍̀̓̽̃͑̀̑̐̾̅̈̊͋̉̿͌̌̂͌̈́̽̽̾̈́͑̽͗̿̈́̉̇̿͐̈̾͊͒͂̀̂̅͆̒̿̿̅͐̅̒͆͑̉̈́̔͋̎̎͛́̒̌̂̿͑̅̈́͊̇̑͊̆̎̾̈́̓̇̓͐͒̍̈́̆̅͗̿̾́͂́͊́͐̋̊̀́̄͛̆͌̈́̀̄̿̈́͗̈͆̿̏̀̉̀̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝i̸̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̟̜̖̘̗͓̬̜͚͍͎̪̲̲̯͎̼͔̪̻̺̳̺̰͔̹̘̲̹̹̰͎̜̹̼͍͙̞̤͙̳̬͈̱̬͑̃̀̒̄͒̀͗̒̌͑̂̍̈͑̿̒̂̑̀̓́͗̏̏̒̃̀̒̂̈́̿̊̀̂͋̈͑͐̽̽̎́͗͛̀̀̿̅̋̎̄͛̽͑͌̃̃͆͌̒͑̀̓̊͋̈́̄̀̏̐̔͛͊̊͗̽̆͑̌͒̀̿͛̅̓̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ņ̴̢̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̦̳̙̙̦͔͔͓̺̤̥͔͔̭̩̭̗̝̰̭̙͓̣̦̮͙̰̫͙̦̪̜̥̥̳̬̫͈̜͔͔͕̣̹̞̺̥͍̯͕̥̦̞̰̲̬̟͎̻̘̼͈̖͔̤̮͙̰̪̳̞̘̤͈̰̟̤̤̞̖̼̼̬̗̗͇̻̱͔̪͇̦̻͖̝͍̲̪̦̝̖̹̰͉̣̲͇̭̪̗̲̼̟̖̙͉͈̭͈̱̬̻̪̹͙̽̓́̍̈́̀̎̇̑̍͌͌̒͛͋͐̊̏͋̀͑̆́̔̎͊͌͐̉̏̐͗̍̊͒̀̈́̈́̈́͆̈́̒̾͌̋͂̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̵̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̗͙̫̙̖̯͙͓̝̱̺̗̲̟͓̳̤̯̫͖̥̥̦̙̱̖͖͈̼͚̯̭͓̩͎̳͉͉̼̤͕̥͈͈̬̙̭̬̝͈͔̭̈͒̏̑͐͐̑̇̆͛̈́̆͑͑̈́́̍́͗͆́̂̾̓̅̍̆͒̑̈́̓̉̂̉̽̅̄̀͗̈́͂͛̿͛̐̍̒́̒͌̿̍̉͂͒̌́̇̇̂̽͆̾̇͂͊̓̇͒̅̽̽̒̿̈̊̈͌̓̏̐̎̃͗͊͛̐̏͌̾̆̈́̉̈́̓̈́̈́͛̒̑͗̾̀̊̏̈́́̉͐͋̄͆̈́́͛͌͆̀̑̋͆̅́̑̎̇̎͛̆̓̔̃̾͗̀̂́̎̀̇̉̓́̓̂͊̆͗̓̐̅͐́̓̑̈́̂̋̈̋͆̒̈́̍̒̿̎͗̅͒͑̈̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̨̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̬̹̰̙̲̦͇̩̗̯̫̰̬͈̪̙̫͙̰͇̙͓̪̪̣̮͉̮̮̘̫̞͎͍͙̠̯̗͓̝̟̼̼͙̳͍͕̥͔͖̻̝̣̼͎̰̠̩̦͈̳̤̻̟͕͈̝̟̰͔͔̥̭͔̪̻͖̠͕̤̠̝̝̺̪̙͚̪͇̦͓͖̲̰̦̹̘̹̼̞̻̬̮͇͙̣̪̼̥̖͈̝̪͇̦̞̪͉͚̼̦̼͙̼̰̻̞̻͈͖̮̈̐́̃̿̔͂͗̽̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅn̵̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̹͎̟͇̻̖̩͎̹̗̠͈̹̯͚̗̤̭͉͕̹̤͖̱̮̙̣̝͚͕͍͎̯̥̮͎̯̥̰̼̦͎̪̖͔̪̟̳̪̫̲͉͙̖͕̟̳̱̬͖̟̼͕̖̖̰̯̘̥̮̫̻͇̹̣̤̮̦͓̰͇̺̖̬̼̥̪̭͚̤̳̫̖̦̻̙̣̹̣̣͇͈͕̟͍̪͈̙͚̼͖͇̗̯͙̰̥̖̱͙̤̜͙̼̪̥̞̺̝̟̗̞̞̹̈̽̎̊͊̉͐́̽̓̇̃͊̊̀̓͗̅̉̊̂͑̐̄͑̽͒͋̏̆͛̑̀̋̒̅̌̔̈́͗̄͒̽͋̽̀̈̒͐̈̀̔̓̈́̀̈́̔́͋͗̽̂͐̀̈́̄̀́̔̌̒͑̎̎̎̓͒̍̏̐̇̅̈́͑̑̀̒͌̑̀͛̓̋́͒̑̄̓̾̅̊̀̇̋͊̈̽̎̾̎̃̆͛̃̑͑͗̌͗̃͆̏̅̓̾̈̃̔̽͗̓̀̉̈́͐̓̒͛̿̿̅͐̀̀͑̑͌̔̀͌̽̍̄̊̀̾̔̓̀͒̃̆̐̃̏̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅö̶̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̱̣͔͓̜͕͈͚̼̩̪̖̜̣̯̩̟̠̞͙̲̪̞͖̭̺̬̭̬̜̝̯̲̺̞̞̠͔̹̝̣̺̫͓̱̥͕̞̮̣͚̹̩̖͚͓̜̮̜̯̺̥̳̖̥͔̤̻͍̰̖̣͔͙̱̞̩͖̞̥̲̫͙͇̜̖̰̠̻̩͎̩̤͙͖̫͍̯̻̣̟̤͈͉͚̯̙̘̠͙̹͕̼̦͍̥̣̱̭̖̘̝̳̦́̾̓̂̍̐̐̋̓̾͑̈́̇̈́̈́͒̋̒́͑̌͋͗͊̌̂̆̓̈́̈́̌͑̋͋̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̢͓̜̟̤̼̞͈̥̱͖͈̮̝̥̟̙͕͕͙̦̙̲̞̹̺̪̘̫͙̱͔̹͈͓̱̹̬̼̤̹̼̳͖̱͈̖͎̗̱̼̳͇̱̺̪͇̗̼̣̠̗̜̭͍͇̟̜̳͔͚͚̝͈̮͙̰̲͓̻̲͎͈̱̙͓͓̹̻͙̪͔̦̬̙̮̦̮͈̯̺̪͇̻͖̜̳͎̙͚̰͙̞̱̣͕͉̹̜̯̗̣͙͇̺̜͔̳̲̯̹̹̯̙̗̦̱͇̰͈̗̗͎̟̦̥̯̪͍̘̥̙̲̟͉̙̩̺͖̜̤̻̗̩̣͈̰̘̝̟̰̣̭͚̤̮͑͂̐̈́́̆̉̏̌̋̈͋͗̍̂͌̿́͊̊̔́̔͘̕̕̚͜ͅͅͅr̸̺̭̙͛̈̊̊͂͊͋́̋͌̓̾̐̍̐̓͋͆̏̆̒̒̃̉̽̇͑̈̃̓̇̂̏̆̀͐͗̀̑͊͑̍̅͋͋̀̈́͊̅͂̄̈́̽̃̏͑̋̀̈́͂̂̾̉̽̎̓͒͌͑̓̐̀̈́̍̽̉̊̂̐͒̃̏̐̃͋̂̐͊̽̾̔́̾͋́̏̽́́̃̔͂͆͗̇̂̏̐͋̽͐̀͊̉́̔͐͗̍̐̂̈́̈̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝e̴̡̨̨̨̡̡̛͙͉̰̳̙̯̺͓̤̪̤̟̟̥̣͔͉̻͈̜̖̘̫͖̞͇̪̦̞͕̹͕͇̜̘̣̦͇̫͚̫̳͉̣̳͈̤̯͓͔̞̱̼̱̻̝̼͖̩̓̽͛͑̈́͗͒͋́͆̓̃̿̇͋͊̑̀̈̊̍̽̔͐̿̐̈́̇̓͒̑̏́͌̽̐͋̕̕̕͝͠͝͠s̶̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛͙̼̫̖̟̙̯̱̬͍̪͕͉̟̭̻̜̲̪̻͎̼̙̲̪̣̦̩̣̞̲̺̣͖̼͎̲̭̜̲̺͓̖̺͔̰̻̳̲̬͍̝̝̰͚̞̮͎͙̟̭̻̮͓̮͎̥̣̗͖͔̰͕̥͕͓̼͇̯̪͇̜͙͖̼̝̠̳̖͓̼̘͍̩̣͉̲͉̖̗̘̳̹̻̘̭͎̙̰͇̜̗̗̣̲̝̜̼̖̘̞̫̈́̒̽̆̅̒̒̾͆͆̈́̆̏̌̋̈́́̀̿́̓̈́͋̉̊͛͌͋́̽̓̈́̊͆̓̿̑̓͆̀̿̈͊͌̊͑̃͆̑̀̀̃͌̑̎͂̉̿̓̎͋̀̔̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠p̸̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̼̳̖̳̯̼̳̜̥͓̹̞̻͕̘͙͓͈̥̯̹̤̣̟̮̯̮̹̝̩̖͈͎͔͇̤̗̩̬̼̦͎̝̣̺̹̥͔̫͙͎̬̹͓̭͇͔̼̗͇̃͌̋̃̂͒̃̍͗͋͌̈́̍̔̾͌̽͗́̎̾̔́̀̎́̋̐͋̒̊̅̾͛̾̏̽̀͆̈́̓̀̋͐̆́̅̂̈̓͒̔̄̋͋̉͂̐͛́̂͛̔͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅó̶̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̞̯͓͚͖͙̞͇̗̭̞͖̗͙̻̟̹̳͔̩̩̰̰̲͕̺̮̜̼̪̟͈̰̟̣̭̪̖͚̪̺̣̟̜̙̘̹̬̘͙̖͈̥͙̪̗̺̫̣̦͕̞͔͎̰̞̙̜͕̼̪̦̖̱̖̰̦̭̣̭̙̦̭̬͓͇̺͈̣̻͓͎̦͍̺̱̟̞̬͎̜̟̺̣̭̻̙̗̺̻͉̺̖̱̙͈̰̝͈͎̦̦͚̝̰̼̘̱̼̥̪̹̭̠̰̞͔͇̩̗͍̩̫̼̯̞͔̦̱̦̺̦̥̝̞̥̙̦̺͚̤͕̞̞̬̼̫͍̥̑̏̓̀̀͗̌̐̃̀̋̓́̍́̽̔̉͛̀̂̑̊̅̄̌̎͂̓́͛̒̒͒͗̏̑̐̏̂͗́̈́̎͂̉̅͒̔̊̒͗̽̓̂͒͒͊̅̏̅̑͛͑̈́̉̽̋̐͊̿̇͌̌̿͌̾̂̂́̐̏̀̑̍͗͂̌͐̈́̈́̇͂̿̾̋͆̽̐̃̀̌̍̌̇́̓͆͐́̏̇͑̒̔̒͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̴̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͍͖̟̗͇͙͈̬̻̫̠̤̼̳̯̯̦̼̠̹̹͖̟̘͇̈́͊̎̾͑̈́̓̄̒̓͗̃͂̑̎̓̅̎͑̔͆̀̀̒̃̆͛͐̅̈́̂̽̈͊͑̎̐̿̀͛̉̂̿̾̓̽̍̀̍͂͆͐̓̈̽̀͑̿̀̾̓̑̓̊͒̍̀̋͗̈́̿̍͒̾̓̇̈́́̀͑̑͑̐́̃̽͌͛̈́͒̀͗̂͐̔̉̾͛̃̂͊̊́͆̾́̐̎͛̓̎̾̂͌͊́͂̆̔͒̋̆͒̒̀͒̐̂̓͆̈́̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝s̴̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̫̩͔̤̦̘̩̲͖͓̲̘̞͖̰̭̥̮͚͕͈̫͎̪͕̘̫̦̻̼̠̬̙̖͔͉̦͖̜̲͈̺̳̼̲̦̳̥̜̲̩̲̠̰̯̟̳̤͚̹̜͙̞̻̪̤͈̙͎̺̣̮̜̭̺͚͔̖̤͉͚̞͉̤̻̮̤͉̮͔̯̜͕̙̜̩̻͕̙̲͔̤̥̟̳̣͔̜̫̰̠̜͓̬͓̭͎͍̜͚͎̠̣̱̥̞͈̬̣̼͕̯͕̞̥̖̯̖̩̩͓̙̒̔̃̎̓̽͆͆͒̇͊̐̊̄̂̈͒̽͌̊̽̋̾̅͑̈͒̑̀͂̎̽̈́̍͆͐̍̇̈́̄̅͋͐̏̈́̎͋͐̐͒̀̂̇̂͋̍́̅͑̋͒͐͐̂̅̇͆̽̏̈́̇̈̐̒́͑̊̀͛̐͑̅̓̌̓̅͋̉́̅̆̉̃̌͂̈́͒̌̎̂̆̓͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅě̶̡̨̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̠͙͔̗̩͕̼̰̬͕͖̦̙̻̗͈̖̻̻͍͉̗̼͉̘̖̪̳̼̗͓͖̦̜̯̯̫̫̪̺̤̮̗̮͂̃̊͗̅͒̾̑̿̃͂̍͗͑͗̂̾͌̎͂́̽͒͌̏͑͋͑̓͒͋̾̈́̈̔̒͊́̓̿͂̀̓͆̃̐̌͌̊̐̍͊̅̾̽͌̅̅̂̎͆̿̏͒̄̎̇̒̌͋̔̋͊̇̅̄͂̎̾̉̀̈́̿́͆̔̾̓͌̏̄̒̏̌̑̀̈́̄̓̊̂́̉͌̌͒̇̀͊̋́͌͗̏̔̑̈́̌̽̆̈̈̈́́͌̓̾̾̀̑̔̾̐̏̇̎̇̇̐̀͌́͋͋̂͋̃́̉͋͛͊̈̅͗̆̾̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝.̶̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̜̖̜̲͖̻͓͚̻̤̻̞̭̫͚͈͖̗̮͍̪̘̜̼̣͖̤͍͕͕̜͕̼͚͙̠̺͙̼͇͕̝͚͓͇̯͈̼̝̻̫̖̳̫̺̠̱̖͖̱̫͓̘̙̤͍͕̜̪͕̰͍̹̙̺̟̹͕͕̪͍̞̠͕̹̗̪͚̙̲̯͕̠̟̥̟̞̰̘̤͔̟͙̪̗̜̳̙͉̤̞͚̦͓͔̭͙͉͇̝̳̠̞̝͎̠̼̤̤͓̬͇̝̫̰͇̹͓͈͈̎́̃̏̐̀̊͌͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̛̹͚͇͕͍͖̫̬͚̳͇͎͉̰̗̮͕͓͉͕̱͖̫͔̪̬̩̗͚̝̞̳͉̹͓͙̭̪͙̣̬͎̼͉̦̳͍̺̤̜̼͉̫̹̗̮̩̭̪͖̺͔̖͎̯̞̜͙͉̬͚̭͖̼͙̖͇̼̫͈̺̫̮͖̭̞̗͉̹̬̼̻̱̳̦̣̺̠̞̣͑̈̑̑̈́̎̆̊̇͋̍̓̈͒̈̈́̆̾͋͆̎̎̓͒̑̆̐̑̆̆̏̽͆̌̌͛̀̆͋̌̏̃̅̉̋͆̑̅̃̿͆̄̋̃̍̒̈́͗̅̎̂̐̇̍̓̈́̉̅̓̆̆͑͗̅̾̽̽̀͗͌̂̐͂̈́̒̊̈́̓̒͋̏̏̃̍̐̃̃̍̓͆͂̇̉̂̏̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠"̴̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̭̻̙̟̘͍̟͚̺͇̯̜̣̮͎̼̹̜͇̙̖̠͍̠̭̼͈̳̲̯̤̩͕͔̩̝̤̻̪̻̲͔̭̭̭͙̬̼͎͈̼̻̜̺̹͚͎̮̠̘̹͎̦̱̖̩̰͉͍̫̺͓̭͎̝̤̬̯̱̦͖̥̠͉̦̩͖͍̪͓̣̤͔͇͔̩̭̟̭̟͉͇͕͍̤̪̝̞̮̖̹͉͍̯̣̻̜͍̹̹̯̠̬̼͖̙̤̗͔͙͕̩̼͈͇̺͕̳̳̻̘͍͕̖̻̜̩̳̮͎̫̲̦͓̽͆́̑͒̽͒͑̐͋͑̅͗̆̋̈͒̈̀̀̒̆̉̓͂́̈̇̃͂͊͆̈͋̉̒̌͛́̍̿͐̅̈̈́͆́̓́̾̎̿̍̔͂̄̊̎̈́̈͐͌̎̈́̈́͌̋̿̃́̑͛̏̑̉̽̃͋̓͑̔̔͆̓̌̑̌͐̐̾͋̀͆͑̓̋̄̔̃̄̔̋͒̇̄̾́̅́̔̓͑̀̿͑͆͋̔͐̉͛͆̃̎̒̀́͊͒̍̿̈́͊́͆̈́͌͆̔͛̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅT̷̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̻̗͈̙͕͉̼͈̼̜̲̺̝̜͎̗̰̯͔̭͙̗͚̪̥̦͈̫͙̝͉͍̩͕̳̭̬̫̠̞̥͔̬͖̪̝̜̼̱̤͉͚͕̰̲̫̩̦̼̗͕͍̰̲͎̥͇͔̮̜̫̠̟̞̪͖̥̼̠̠̮̰̼̘̺͎̪͉̦͍͇̳̩̖͍̘̫̘̖̹͉̭̺̣͚̲͔̫̯̬͇͙̙͔̱͇̺̮͔̘̪̜͎̭̣̗̰̠̫̰͕͕͓̮̠̥̩͇͈̗̼̻̣̲̟̲̪̰͔̗̗̪̙͓̙̖̝̮͔̣͚͓̠̻͖̲̭̰̦̩͇̗͎̩̮̪͔͔̜̲̜̘͍̱̟̫͈̱̣̰̝͎̖́̉̉̃͊͑̎̄̑͛̊͋̀̓̀́͂́̂̉̓͐͊̄̃̈̒͛̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅą̶̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̜͖̹͎̥̬͖͍͖̟̪̮̹͉̜̗͎̞̬͙̠̻̞̤̻̣̲̠̰͈͔͎̮̮̜̖̤̘̯̻̠́̑͌͒̅͆̓̔̿̈̉͂̊̑̔̏͊̀̀̊̀̄̉̿͜͜͜͜͝͝i̴̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̝͓̝̬̞̭̪̦̹͚̥͎̺͍͈̘̮̼̤̜͙̻̙̺̲͓͕͇͇̭̱̬̱͎̩͈̞̣̘͖̫̼̞̠̥͉̪͇͔̞̰͍̺̗̘̰̩̠̙̱͚͈̫͈̘̞̲̺̻̗͈̗͍͉̞̗̤̙̣̦̤͓͚̻̥̝̬͕̻͉̥͎͚̩̟̰̻̗̽͑̽̇͂̀̊̐̑͑͐̑̃͛̊͑̉̐̑̀̓̂͐̎̃̀̅̓̈́̓̓̓̂̏̀͑͒̈́͌̾̐͊̐̊͆̎͐́̈͐͌̏̅̀̈́̊͑̌́̔̍͛̎̿͊̿̿͐͐̽͛͐͑͋͗̀̃̔̈́̈́̈́̇͐̿̑̉̉̒́̄͌̏̐̓̔̈́̿̏́̒̈͂͆͊̇̉͂̾͗̈́̀̂̀͌͌̀̌͊̎̃̈́͗͊̄́̏̑̐̈͗͊̇̍̈͌̈́̅̋̋̊͛͑͂̿͆̓́͆̈́̄̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅļ̸̡̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͈̖͇̣͎̳̲̜͕͎̪̥̣͍̮͉͖͍̺͙̦̖͇̲̥̦̹͚̼̰͕̭̱͍̞̘͔̠̣̭̬͍͇̳͚̝̳̹̘̲̻͈̝͍̙̼͈̬̲͎̹̤̖̫̣͕̖̪͔̗̦̠̣͔̥̰̯̦͕͉͎̗̘̙͚̜͚̞̑̔̓͒̈̓͊͂̉̌̔̒̌̆͒̓͋̂̀͗̾͒̽̃̆͋̽̌̈́̑̑̏́̆̈́̋̆͌̏͑̌̄̽̽͋̊̃̋͌̿̒͂͌͗͌̾̈̑̔̋́̐́̑̾̒͐̒̎̀̿͊͂̋̋̏͛͒̾͋͒͛̅̓̀͊̆̈́͑̾̔̑̈́͑͋́̽̅́͆̇͂̈́̃͌́́̄̋̍̍̍́̏͗͊̈́̇͑̒͂̀͆̿̋͑̀̒̉́̿̅͌͛́̄̊̑̔͋̆̆͑͂̅͑̽̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̵̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̛̛͉̭͚̲͙͖͎͙̯̭̠̦͎̯̺͔̭͕͕̜͈͚͍̹̗̜̜͔̳̰̱̙̥̹͎̰̻͓̗̻̰͔̪͈̰̝͕̤̭̻̬̞̝̤̩̳͇͕̘̺͙̬͔͓̜̬͍͕͖͉͙̼̫̬̖̥̪̣̠̗̤̠͈̗̪͈̠̻̖͙͔̫͚̪̜̯̤̣͉̫̦͔̭̲̤̪͎̮͎̺̱̭͍̹̰͎͓̠̦͔̺͇͕̹̦͎͍̠̪̩͕͍̪̻̥̪̟̼̩̼̬͖̬́͋́̿͒̈̎̑̈́̓͌̄̈́̒͛̾͛̽̓̊́̀̉͆̌̌̈́̿͗̀͒̏̒̔̂̅̈́̒̒́̉͂͒́̃́̈́̽̃̇͋̊̀̈́̈́̇͋̓̿͒̓̐̋̉́͂̈́͛̏̃͌̄͊̄̒́̑̈̔͌͂̃̒͛̃͋̍̅̆̅̓͒͛̆̂̏̐̔̿̅͗̽̀̓̃̎̒̄̾͆̒̈́̐̆̈́̎̊̿̀̉͊͒̈́̀̄͛̓̌̀̆̅̍́̎̋̌̌͌̃̈́͆̈́̈́̄̈͐͂̾̒͊̃̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ!̶̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̗̞̰̻͚̭̠̯̖̹̩̭̯̮̠̭̣̺̟͎̦̦̹̟̩̤͉̗̗̹̼͎͙͎͕̖̟̦̼̗͔͙̯̣̗̱̗͔͉̺̞̫͙͕͕̝̫͔͕̺̥̩̀͆́̔̽͑̓̏̈͆́̈́̆͂͋̂̊̃͊̓̀͑͋́̀̑̏͂̓̎͘͜ͅ ̴̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͇̯̼̲͖̬͉̭̥͎̙͚̳͕̝̺̩͈͎̹̙̠̫͈͓͍͔̙͈͙͓̮͈͇͇̼͙̝͇̠͓̮̥̻̫͉̼̖̦̬̯͖͕̹͚̳̖̗͍͖͍͔̯̼̹̬̺̙̗̩̘͖̜͖̮̬̙͉͖͕͈͍͉͔͇̘͇̠̤̤̫̤͕͓̫̗͓͓͕̞͕̥̬̰̞̥̱͈̤̟̘̼̤̗͎̲̻͔̣̼̲̖̜̝͎̯̘̺̣̣͙̺̫͕̜͕͎̭̠̞͚̯̤͙̝̞̗̭͔̥̯̳̹̫͓̺̰̳͓̼͙̫̤̣̅̂̊̉̊̑̓̓̆̈͗̂̅̇̐͌͆͆͂̍̔͆͂̋̅̏̅̓̽̎̆͂̋̈́̆̃̓̇̇́̉́̉̉̓͂̒̊̽̐̃͋̓́̈͐̀̃͊͊̿͒̈̂̿̀̅͌̈̊̌̂̐̓̆̐͆̇͌͒̊͑̍̾̂̀̋̏̔̅̎̌̿̾̆͂̓̓̓͐́̎͊̽̎͛̃́͊̽̾͆̄̒̌͛͛̈́̈́͌̈́̓̈́̋͐́̏̊̏͑̔̾́́̐́͒͒̄̈́̀̈́̋́̄̀̊̆͛͋͆́̀͑̍̈͌̃̊́͗̾̈́͗̂͐̓͒́̐͑̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̴̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̛͈̞͇̬̫̹̦͖̝̠̼̼̠͎̖̜͓̪͈̭͖̱̘̤̞̠̖̻̘̹̳̯̤̫͙̹̲̭̗̪̣̞͔̓͊̍̓̉̋̌͆̐̎̔͒̇̎̓̊̊̾̅̔̀͛̀̆́͛̇͂̽̉̒͗̿̈́̾͛͐̉̔̊̀͂̿̽̂̃͊̎́̇̈̆͂̇́͛͌̏͂̽͒͂͒̈́͂̄͒̽͛̅̾̿̇̇̑̓̍̅̓͑͆̈́̄̌̎́͆̓͛̑̊̈̿̿̐̅̀̎͛̐̉̄̔̇͌̆̀̇̑̎̃̎̒̇̒̄͋̿͂̏̊͋̓̈́̒̓̌̀̀̀̃̂̿́͌̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅ'̸̨̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̘̘̮̟̖̫̠̺̼͓̹̭͈͍̪̘̫̖̼̖̣̺͚̟̮̻̝̼͎̞̤͓̭͉̯̯̗͍̝͍̞̺̙̮̲͉̦̟̥͉̪̞̥̼̩̬̙̣͚̹͚̣̗̰̦̫͍̥̟̞̼͓͚̱̭̙̰̳̫̞͓̭̠̙̯͈͙̤͓̙̘̣̣͓̖̞̹͕̻̭͈̹̘̪̹̭͉̼̟̭̪̤͔͕̹̹̞̭͓̙͓̝̙̪̘̳̹̺̪̫̬͚̮̮̦̮̟̪̦̤͍̲̲̲͈͍̝̬͍̦̬̱̞̰̰̩̼̱͍̭̝̰̫̜̠͙̝̣̮͈͕͖̟͉͌̈́̒̓͒̃̉̀̈́̈́̐̾͛̃̆̈̓̾͌̎͒̐́́̓̓̑̽̇̾͑̎̀͗͑́̄̒̒̔͗̈́̄̆̌̂̈́̂̈̽̄͗̑̒̔̉̾̔̒̾̂̅̇̊͌͆͂̈͊́̋̾͑̀̎̋͋͐̉̄̎͑̾͐͌͗̈́̒̊̈́̓̈́͛̅͂͐̍͐͊̋̊̔̈́̿̀̄̈́̾̒͛̾͗̾̔̾̈͛̀͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̩̗̣̹̥̹̪̥͕̮͈̮̺͍͔̤̞̼͕̫̱̩̥̞̦̳͈̼̬͈̞̪̞͉̱̩̮͓̬̱̤͓͔̠̹̫͕͚̻͙̝̮̥̗̬̰͙͇̣̫̜̲̗̦̯̗̟̞̰̦͉̬̯̰̱͍̝̳̞͍͈͙̖̙̝̱̭̣͕͚̙̰̺͉͕̦͔̩̮͇̝̘͙̣̻̙̱̜̜̯̳̣̰͓̖̻̰̫͓̼͈̫̲̩̞̞̝̝̗̹̻̰̠̦͎̗̣̮̺̜̝͉̘̩͍͎̟̙͓̯̣̤͉͉̘̳͈̤̯̯̲̤̼̻̘͎̹͖̪̺̝̝̩̐̍͑̎̆̈̓̆͌͗̆͑̌̊̽͗̾̃̿̑͛̇͗̐̋̅̋̓̋̂̅́́̆̒͛̾̅͆͑̉͑̈̍́̆̏̔̓͆͐̓̏̎̍̄̏̈́̉̈́̒̌̾͗̍̐̐̍̄̆̉̐́̂͊̿̌́̓̿͗̏̐̋̃̀̑̈́̈́́̎̌͊̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̛̛͔̺͓̬͇̳̯̩̻̯͈̻̖͙̜̮̭̮̟̙̱͔̰̗̣̘͈̱̘̦̙̩͍̙̖̺̞̟̹͍̱̹͈̺̬̞̹̟̹͍̪̰̮̰͙̬͚͍̮̳͕̺̙̘͉͓̖̫̟̱̲͚̭̘̪͈͚̮̟͎̺͓̻͖̜̲̪͍̠̤͔̦̱͈̩̭̝̮̦̰̺͇͑͛̌̀̒͊̀͋͗͌̈́͛̽͆̒́̀̂͆̈́͋̏͑̌̄̆̐̑̒́̀̄̒̆̈̎͋̄͂̾̃̋͌͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̛̛̛̻̠̙̩̓͑̀͑̅̽͂̈͑̑̆̔͊̉͋̃̄̅̌̃͆̍̔̓̔̾̈́̈́̅́͑̔̒̈́̀͆́́͊̌̂̍̾͆́̌̍̀̐̀̈́͑̔̏̒̈̽̌̂̑̃̑̆̿͊̈́͆̓̾̒̏̂͗͛̿̓̓͊͆̓̊̄̽̊̄̈̒̄͑͌͒̌͑̌͗̽̊̄̈́̋̿̈́͌̑̄̉͌̈́̇̆͂̀̐̊͗̏̂̈́̋̀̾̃̓̔̔̇͆̅̌͒͌̌̋̓̿͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠a̶̡̧̡̨̱̮̲̜̳͎͍̹̬̜̩͍͔̺̞̮͍̗̗̹̻̼͇͚͙̲̰̲̻͕̤̺̬̙̬̠̪͈̪̺̯̲͖̱̣̞̘̜̬̻͇̙͎̪̱͓̬̣̠̳̳̥̯̲̦̥̠͍̗͈͕̦̟̩̝̫͕̬͉̥̖̻̳̪̠͉͙̲͓͎͕̗͉̬̜͚̟̯̙̳̝͓̝̎́̂̎̋́̀͋̾͗͆̃̀͆̌͌̑̑͐͑̑̓̉̍̏̆̎͗́͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅl̵̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̨͖̩̤͔͙̩̜̹̖̼̺̲̹̞̩̠̠̩̯̫͍̮̹̬͔̘̟̜̮̖̗̮̰̰̫͖̟̭͉̘̤̘̮̙̜͈̳̗̮̠̭̟̺̪̰͙͍̳̞̞̮͚̲͓͍̲͓͉̼̝̩̰̟͉̞̫̺̪͚̤͙̹̞̯̯̬͈̮̘͚̤̤̙̙̯͖̪͎̞̳̣̪̤̙͖̰͎̯͇̤̤̝̣̻̤̙͓̠̝̳̠̪͙̻̳̹͕̬̞̹̖͈̮̖̳͙͚͚̠̝̮̣͙͍͓̮̦̦͓̺̹̫͓̩̟͎̖̭̞̩̟̖͉͖̞̘̞̰͓̒̇̾̓̏͌͊͌͗͗̔̅̏͂̋̓̈́̎͌̔̑̀̀͌̀̆́͌̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅk̷̨̡̢̨̛̦̲̯͎͉̗͈̲͇͎͚̜̖̗͇̤̏̆̊́͂̒̔͂̈́̋̂̃̍̿̂̂̿͑̇̐̍̃͂͆͗̑͗̿̓̀̈́́͛͂͌̍̈̆̂̅̓̀̀́̈́̂̉̇̄̈̅͒͆̓͊̋͆̽͋̒̄̾̒͌̈́̃̐̊̆̌͊͐̀͆̂̋͛̑̇̀̉͛̊̽̎̃̈́̈͂̑͒̉̀̊̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅï̴̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̛̟̯͇͓͇̝̳̤̖̹͎̦͙̳̮̻̦͚̜̣̜̳̱̮̗̪̳͉͕͍͙̥̰̞̝̳̬̰̙̻̟͇̞͈͚͕̯̜̤̣̬̼̤̥̖̮̼̦̻̖̫̳̱̼͇͔̼̫͚̗̱̟̲̱̱̰̘̱̫͔̙͓̲̹͓̱̤̝͓͕̱̩͎͚͈̜͕͇̺͍̺̪̘̻̖̗̬̼̠̼̖̬͎̬͉̞̟̻̣͚̖̰͈͇͓̲̼̠̰̰͉̥̤͚̙͎̜̦̠̹̳̟͙̲̤̹̘͍͖̞̟̠̺̩̲̘̮̜͔̻̮̣͚͓̞͖͍̖͙̮̤͚̖̤͎͈̰̼̮̘̘͗̂͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̠͇͙̳͇̞͎̳͎͎̥̦̱̳̭͕͙̞͉̮̲̩̬͚̯̭͓̥̤̫̰̫̖͍͓̻̬̯͎̤̮̯̠̩̱͍̥̘̙͎̮̳̰̘͕͍̭͓͔͖͔̱̗̼̗̲̻͔̤͙̖̦̤̲̙̹̲̗͍͕̘͈͈̖̠̃̍̒͋͐̃̃̐͑̂̂̎̈́́̄̀̈́̃̍͋͌͐͑̄͋̋̑͆͋̇̓̈̍̄̌̒̓̆͆̔̉̀͐̐̚̚̕̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅg̴̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̧̛̰̘͔͔̠̫̞͉̦͚̲͇̟̭͔̼̻̻̼̲͙͈̝̘̺̥̫̻̻̮͇͉̫͍̟͖̫̻̥̩͉̟͓͈̰͎͈̥͖̖͉͎̰̬͈̣̙̖͍̟̦̰̪̭̪̮͇͕̼̖̳͎͔͔͎̳̝̰͈̪͉̥̖̜̫̪̮̰̰̤̳̱̤̫͍̻͓͇̣̗̟̬͓͇̫̻̞̰̤̣͎̞̳̰̥͙͕̦͎̳̬̼̣̣̹͍̺̮̼̤̦̯̥͖̼̈́̐͊̑̎͂̌̅͑̊̓̓̅̋̿̐̏͋͒̒͊̑͌̾̒̀͒̽̎̈́͐̿̉͛̓̏̈̆̽̋̈̊̔̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̢̛̛̛̺͚̩̞̰͓͎̺̲̲͔̪̺͔̩͚̜̲̦͕͓̘͙̯͔͙͎͚̹̜̰̏͊̆͌̈́́̈́̔̾̑̐͛͗̃̓̉́̓͗̓́̍̔͋̽̏̀͑̋͋̈̀͗̓̾̓͐̑̓̇̀̀̓͛̋̓͒̊̿́̋̈́̓̐̄̈́̀̎͆̅̋̆͋͛͋͗͛͌̄͗̌̍̀̎͆̍̿̌̂̊͂͛̉̂̂͗̌̇͌̆́̓͐̈́̿̾͌͂̑͛́́̾̀̽̓̀̋̽̒̄̓͒̽͐̌̒͂̓̊̇̇̆̊̅̄̌̀͗͆̾̈͂͋̑̽̀̄̊̂̌͊̓̈͂̀̅̀̿̊̎̽͑̇͂̊̍́̏̌̎̉̾̔̋̌͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ţ̶̡̛̛̳̠͈͕̎̊̈́̎͑̉͋̑͐̍̏́̎͗̄̓̏̓̓́̄̾̔̐̀̒̄̾̈́̇̇̆̐̈́̋̑̈̆́̓̊̈́̕͝ơ̵̡̨̨̨̨̦̩͍̼̖͈̘̫̺̰̯͇̲͖̥̯̖̣͍̯̼̳̹̫̫͔͔͖̜̤̩̗̗̙͇̦̖̤͕͍̝͍̰͈̗͓͇͉̗͖̺͙͓̣̞̗̯̫̱͓̯̝̰̙͕̭͉̲̞̑̎͆́͗͐̉̾̈̉̉̈̽̐͂̀͛̾̾̆̏̎̾͐͒̅̈́̏̿͌͋̈́̿̾̃̎̈́̈́͐̋̈́́̆̎̊̅̕̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͙̬̤͔̺͖͈͖̣̦̰̰̞͍̥̱̱̱̗̬̠̣̘̝͔̬̫͇͔̝͍̘̖̤̘̞̓͆͂͗̑̉̈́̈́͂͐̃̀̃͆̑͐̾̿͂̈̾͊͑̅͂̓̿̌͒̓̋͌̽̎͂̐̎́̈̊́̀́̄̀͆̊͗̿͌̇́̀͒́̀̂̓̒͋̈́̍̿̓͗̄̃̒̆́͐̏̿͑́̌̀̉̊̉̈́͛̓̈́̿͌͛͌̆̀̏͑̂̃͑̉͛͐̊̀͂͛̓̓͛̂̋̄̾͌͑̈́̍̓͒̽́̋̑̈͛̉͛̑̌̔͆͗̔̒͊̄̔͑̓͊͌͂͑̀͛̉̂̐́̐̏̀͛̓͆͐̃̿̓̈̋̓̆̿̋̈́̑̆̾͗͂̃͌͐̓̂̿̓͊̇̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝y̵̡̨̨̧̡̛͕̮̣͈̟̺̥̮̫̯̝̝̤̙͚̲̥̦͖̠̱͔̭͖̱̺̪̗̙̪͉̤̪͇̻̙̜͔̬͙͇͚̞̫̲͖̖͕̤͍̱͇͕͓̲̭̝̻̻͉͈̮̫̳͐̈́̊͗̀̑͗̍̓̓̊̍̊͆̅͐͂̀̊̓͊́̐͒̆́̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅơ̵̢̡̛̛̖̺̥̱͊̒̑̏̃̃͊͊̈́̎́̈́̅̒͊͒̾̓̀̒̅̂͌̌͐͛̀̂̈́̔̏̆̈́̀̈́̏̆̔̿͐̎͛̃̾̈́̈́̑̉͑͑̍́̀̔͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝ư̶̧̨̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̭̯͙̯͖̥̲̠̗͉̬̙̭͍̪̟͎͈̗̬͖͙̠̲̥͙̱̭͇͕͔͍̻̠͎̭̦͖̹̲̥͔̫̙̤͉̣̲̱͙͖̭̜̜̳̟̘̙̳̱̲͖̼͇̼̼̳͔̫̟̳͍̬͇̪̻̘̜̠̫͍͇̯͕̫̭̫͖̘̱͚̗̠̖̻̗̤̦͍͖̪̝̘̙͓͙͔̰̟͙̩̝̖͚͖͓̞̭͔̻̼̘͇̱͍̪̭̲̻͇͖̣͙̗̹̳͙̼̜̮͕̩͇͓͍̻̙̼̜̏̌̋̃̽̈͐͐̈̀̉̇̽̉̈́͗̀͊́́̉͂͛̄̓̌̌̇͐̀͋̌̃̈́̿̈́̈́͆͐̈́̃̀̄͐̀̇̂̂͋̅̇̾͐̍̿̾̏̔͆̑͒́́̒̈͗̐͊͌͌̉̌̓̉̏̉̆̑̈́̅̍͒̑̆̔̑͛́̿̎͛̂̍͐̇̀̎͋̍͌͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ,̷̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̣͕̞̳͙̼̳̺͓̫̩̦̺̝̰̹̼̫͍̠̬̻̥̭̮̭͓̣͎̫̗͓͔͓̱̺̫̞̟͓͉̝̗̪̳̜̮̯̺̫̼͉͚͍̞̦̻̥̙͍͉̗̪̺͇̏̇̑̌̌̃̈́̄̿̐͗́̅̍́̊̽̂̋̀́̏̄̀͗͗̓̒̑̋̀̊̃̓͋͗̔͆́̍̑̍͐͗̍̏͆̀̂̓͆͆̃͐͆͛͌̅̓́̄̊͌̇̉̉̿͋̓̍̀̎̉̀̆͂̏̓̉́̄̓̿̾̇̃͆̽̈́́̈̍́̀̓̆̀̂̆̐̊̉̓͂̾͐̈́̅̓̇͗̍̅̉̾͒̾̋͂̽̅͌̎͂̇͛͗̐͋̎̈͗̓̿̀̄̎̉̍̀͛̓̿͂̐͊̉̾̾̔́̑̇̏͂͑̾̅͛̉̔͋̊͑̋̓̉̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̺̭͇̺͈̤͖͎̦̦̟͚̜̲̼̞͇͇̞̘̙̩͎̘̲͔̜̪̯̼̜̠̝̦̝͔̳̯̰̺̜̤̼̱̟̪̗̦̘̜͙̼̟͚̯̗̠͚͍̤̥̼̫̼̜̯͕̳̱̩̲̪̜̫̝͇̼̪́͐̀͋̈̄͆́̂̐͗͛́̒̋̅̀͗͂̐͑͊̊̒̀̌̈́͗̽͊̃̑̑̉͑͗̽́̎̏̀͐́̐̋͊͗̈́̃̓͒̀̾̇́̀̀͒̓̈̑̂̑̋͐̀̀̇͊̈́͆̇́́͌̊͌͐̽̓̇͗̇̇̋́̄̍͗̄̔͂̌͗̆̀͂̍̐͑̔̽͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅb̷̛̛̥͎̼̰͙̮̪̫͔̮̼͕̻̙̤̰̩̬͕̝̜̭̦̯̠͚̱͚̙̜̪̆́͐̒̌̈́͂̒̄̈̓̆͊͑̊͋̓̊̀͐͐̂͒̌͛̃̀̈́͆̐̿̆͛̽̉̈̎̅̄̌̐̀̐̃̾̊̓̆̆͐̂̀͑̌̂̅̀͌̀̋̓̆̔̉̑͂̃͊͑͒̒̾̒̏̽̃͐͒̌͑͗̋̄͆̿̽̓͛̌̅̌̍́̓̌̂͒̉͋̎̉͆̂̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ư̴̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̰̟͇̦̩̫̗͖̠̟͓̭̥̞̝̜̙̱̣͓͚̩̞̮̗̤̱̜̞̝̙̣̥̙̺̹̰͙̹̜͖̩̲̮̝̟͚̭̤͍̳͔̞̤̼̬̥̭̲͙͍͚͉̘̙̝̥̥̼͉͓͖̖̥̻͎̟̹͍͙͈̺̗̠͎̟̤̳̖͍͖̜̙͈̭̝̺̪̤̯̙͕͕̮̰̙̫̠̼̪̙̳̙̮̻̮͈͚͔͍̝̱̣̭̘̺̦͓͈̖͇̙̟̰͖͎̣̗̱̰̳̘̣̝̳̘̖̟͉̗͖̰̱̫̹͕͛͐̾̌́̋̏̐͂̋́̆̀̍͑̌̄̾̍̾͐̌͆̾̃͆̾̓̉̌̊͛̇͋̀͌͂̀̀̋̓́̃̀̇̀̐́̓̊̀̋̈́̈́̈̐́̌́̀̾̈̍͛̽͂͊̊̿͊̿͛̃͑̽̑̅̈̈́̽̀̀́̂̂̑̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅť̸̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̛͕̥̩̣̮̫͉̪̻̹͍̘͖͇̥̖̤̬̯̺͎̩̲͚͙̤̥̘̳͕̗͈̪̞̩̬̣̯͙͔̦̬̼̪̩̦̙̗͔̻͔͔̗͍̦͎͖͇̮͈͉̱̝͚͈͓̲̥̟̮̩͕̩͉̦̭̗͔͇̲̘̪̣̬͖̯̟̣̯͍͇̫̭̼͎̩̦̤̲͍̜̜̣͎̹̤̀̓̈́̅́̋̊̑̓̃̂͌̀̔́̇́̇͑̀̂̊͒̀̿̓̈́̋̌̎̑̌͗̃̐̌͋̔̉̃̐̅̓͆͛͒́̋̓͐̋́́̐̒̀̓͛̇̈́͆̎̃̓͋͒͛͒͆̅̅̀̈́́̅́͊͂̈́̌́͒̅̏͆̏̒͗́̑̿͛͌̐̄͂̎͐̿̀̒́͛̉̅̾̑̅̑̓̈͛̈́̆̏͊̊̿̊̄͆́̄̅͛̇́͗͗̍̓̆̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅt̶̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̟̝̗̘͓̙̤̲̺͇͓̭̫͉̪͚̭͇̬̫͈̖͓͓͉̰̺͓̠̫̲̻̠̲̭̠̙̺̗̦̣͚͍̰͙͓̙̰̠̗͇̝̤̩͇̻̜̲̮̣̲͚͇̻̲͚͕̮͉̠̤̥̞̻͙̼̪̩̖͍̰̘̟̙͖̜̪̲͉͇̺̭̬̺̰̠̱̼̯̯̝̰̯̦͇͚̗͚̥̝̲̙̮̀̇̋̉̒̓̉̈́́̋̊̑̀͋̇͊̑̑̌́͊͗̓̒͛̾̋̋̃̒͗͆̊̍̓̐̈́͊͊͑͑̅̀̉̋͆̽̀̓̑̈́̿̐̈̈̓̄̑̋̓́̀̿̌͂͛̾͗̒̃̆͊̽̔̀̊̑͗̐̾͐͛͂̀̐̇̔͐̅͋͒̍̓͗͐́̎̄͗̆̓͗́̽̍̒̾̆̓͗͗̎̈̓̀̇̋́̈́̈́̀̓̎͋̽̃̅̒̋̊̍͋̈́̄̿̌̇̈́͒͒̌̐̒̎͌̎͋͑͋͌͌͑̋̔̐̿̄̿̓̄̈́̃͆͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅh̷̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̬͈̣̺͖͚̗͓̞͇̤͉͎̫̦̜̜̥̥̙̘̜̝̜̜̻͕̩͔͕͔͔͇̻̞̫̖̪̭̘͖̭̩̖̼̼̣͙̦̻͖̤͍̘̯͖̯͕̳͚͇̜͍̤̝̗͔̫̝̹͈͕͓̥͎͇̝̥̗̳͈̦̭̦͒̅̒̎͗̾̆̌̓̇̀̒̐͗͗́͒͒͒̀̒̈́́͐́͛̅͌̅̌͊̀̃̃̑͊͊́͗͂́̎̽̏̂̀̌͑̃͆̿͐̽͐̿̂̀͋̅͛͂͌̈́̉̍̈͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ơ̸͇̲̭̩͌̏͑͒̓͒̓͒̃̽̀̀͒́̇̂͒͊͊͋̇̃̔͐̀̌̓̄̅̓̀̄͆̊͗̈́̔̉̃̍̈́̆̋͗̑̋͒͒̏͛̒͆͐̔̀͐͛̎̐̀̑͊͊̌̂͗̀́̉̈͂̿̒̐͒̍̓̇̈́̊̒̿͌̐̓͘̕̚͘̚͘͠͝͝͠ͅļ̶̨̛̛͉̞͚̩̖̳͈̳͕͔̮̭̰̳̲̪̼̱̳̞̣̞͕̤̻͇̘̘̈́̅͂̅͒͆̎̏̍̓̊̎̈́̉̓̋̀̑̐̌̃̓̓͐̒̊͛̆̏̈̏̒̈̿̔͆̈͋̍̇̉̅̍̄́̏̂̓̊̈́̀́̋̈́͛͆̔̉̌̔̋͆̔̇́̔̑̌̽́̑̃̂̋͗́̂̋̌̈́̈́̈́̇͗̐̅̎̄͌̈́̂̋̑͗̐̿̓̈͋̂͑̓̆̀̎̀̒́͌͒̏̒͋͂́͂̏̇̊̔̀̃̑͊̔̈́̃̑̔͌͋̔̈́̇͐̇͊͌́̂͋̒͒̉̔̌́̃̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅȩ̴̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̛̝̭̖̜͍̱͚̹̭̱̦̲̰̪̱̖̞͓̝̺̩͕̪̠̜̣̰̤͖͎̥̺͖̥̭̤̰̭̮̼̬̖̞̦̭͙̲̙̻̹̘͍̖̝̬͈̩͍̳̠̘͇̠͎͋̔̓͆̀̎͆́̌̍̇͆̓̿͆͑̍͋̀̆͗̈̿̎̾̀̄̆͌̀̀̑̔̍̋̄̎̇̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅ!̷̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̣͙̼̟̥̭̹̟͓̪͕̙͇̜̠̥̭̪̖̞̫̼̮̭̝̟͎̬̥͖̞͓̘̫͔̮̠̠̟͓̜͚̣̗̭̪̭̻͙͙̜̭̬͎̬̩̠̣̲̰͉͚̘̱̪̬̲̤̲̝̠̘̫̺͇͓̟̖͎͔͕̦̩͔̲̟̩͓̲̘̫͔̼̠̱͍̲̳̦̬̭͇͙͕̮͖̤͎͚̝̯̼̪̗̯͓̼̲͖̹͍͇̮̯̜͍̩̘̳̲͖̝̖̯̞̥̼̗̿̔̔̔̅͐̏̅͛̽̾̑͛͗̑̀̓͋̀͆͊́͛́̏̍͛̐̓̒͗̇̂̋̿̏̋͊͐̔́̍͑̆̊̄̈́̃̂͐̇̽̒̀͂͋̃̔̈̅͗̈́̓̎̇̇͛͊̃̍̏͌́̂̇̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̸̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̥̗̮͇͙̻̘̹̣̯̖̘͉͇̗̜̬̟̰͙̮̲̤̻̬͖͚̮̜̝͔͖͙̜̐͌̈́̓̐̿̀͊̑̈̒̈͊̋̒̐̄̀͊͆̂̇͌͗̂͆͐̽͒̈́̆̍̌̄͋͂͂͋́͆̓̏͑͛̀̉́̌̉̾̋͑̎̐͆͋̎̈́̃̎̈́͆͗͆͗͘̚͘͘͘̚͝͝ͅ  
̴̧̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̹͉̥̯̻̲̭̼̳̝͎̣͎̠̬̤̞̱͚̣͚̜̦̺̬͙̞̠͍̜̯̝̖̤̮͖͉͈̺̦͖̻̻̥̗̙̟̤̫̝̪̮̹̤͉̖̼̪̰̤̝̖̠͍̣̲̞̺̞̹̦̳̠̱̹̺͖̤̞̦̬̟̹͉̭̩̞̙͖͈͉̫̺̪̠͖̤̰͇̩̣̙͖̦̳̙̯̣̹̜̟̺͍̳̲͍̣̬̱̮̥̯͈͍͕̜̼̺͇͈͉̭͇̥̰͍̥̦̫̲̫̼̤̜͓̻͍̲͙̲̣̮̳̤͙͖͇̮̥̣̘̫̼̘̪͍̝̉̍̃̇̽̏̀͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̠̺͔̹̝̗͕̹̼͔͍͓̺̙͖̗̭̻̜̹̳̣͇͎̯̳̣̭̯͕̩̮̣̙͖̰̬̜̺̟̺̼̠̜̲̫͇̳̥̖̮̲̫̣̥̥͙̬͙̲̦̲͕̎̊̀̓̃̎͑͂́̎̆̿̎́̃̿̓̆̀̆͒̔̍̏̎̄̀͌̈́̃̄͆̈́͒̑̑͛͗͋̑̑̄̒̈̎̏̐͂̇̎̽͆̌͛̒̑͂͊̄̏͐̃̎̒̋̿̅̆́̌̈́̎͆̀̾̈́͌̎͂̿̿͂̏̒̄͛͋̏̎̅̾̋̾̎̐̋̈́̉͑̓̍͌̎̈́̋̊̏͗̎͆͑͆̾͛̃̏̊̃̅̽̊͂̂̽͑̄̍̋̊̃̊̏͆̒͆̋̆̑̉̈̊̾̓̓̉͂̉͑̅́̐͒̃̌̾̐͂̌̍̄̈̓̓̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝  
̶̢̡̡̜͙̗̙͙̦̹͚͍̼̘̞̫̙͔͍̱͍͚̙̫̱͚̣͕̩͎̦͋̊͑̇̑͐̽́̓̅̌̈́̚͜ͅͅI̷̡̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̧̧̛͕̮̜͎̬̟͓̗̖̦̩̞̫̣͓͎̪̺̞̘͚͍͇͍͕̺̭͚̻̣̗͈͍̺̹̘̬̼̭͚̳̺̝̰͉͈̹͇̱̗̣̠̬̣̜͍͕̺̝̞͉̲̠̖̮͎̞̙͍̪̦̘̝̻̺̻͈̯͙̝͍̥͎͔̖̥̗̱̰̥̪̮͖̳̥̥͎͎͚̩̯͕̭͚̟̩̲̬̭̳̖̦̯͉͉̻̊́̆̓̎̊̔͑́̂͂͋̌͋̔̐̀̂͌̂̾̐͛̀̎́̽̏̀̍̅̿̌͒̇̿́̆̉̌͂̿̃̆̽̈́͂͑̈́͑͋͒͗̄̀́̉̍̈́͌̇̈́̑̍̃̈̍̎͊̉̐́̎͆̊̃͐̀̐͑̇̿̀͂̽̔͊̿̎̒͗͑̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̛͎̘̪̘̫̗̬̟͎̯̹̥͓̙̟̟̺̬͙͔̬̣̹͚͆̄̍̈́͋̔̉͗̈́̎̄͐̆̀͛̔̅͌̒̓̍͌̑͋̿͌̑̈́̓̐͊̂̽͒̄͆̊̿̀̿̊̿̄̀̈́̊̈͊͆́̓̓̐͛̇̆̎́͂͗́͒̎͂̾̂̑͗̇̊̎̌̊̓̂̓̋̓͛̀͆̎͛̔̓̀̓́̌̎̓̀͗̍̾̌̿̽͗̀́̈̾̓̒͛̓̍̄̓̃̓̿̑͋͑͌̾̃̾̌̈́̑̄͋̂̾̎̊͊̽̃̀̆͌̈́͒̀͌͒͋́͑̆̅͛̓̇̾̔̀̎̿̍̀̏͛͂̀̿́̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ'̷̧̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̦̻͉̠͚͕͈̰̳̝͇͎͖̮̭̳̦͚̼͚̰͖͔̝̲̦̩̻̮͙̰̫̭̩̹̟̣͙̣̻͕̜̪̬̯̙̥̰̠̫̦͍̦̯̥͇̱̖̗͚͉̹̦̰̖̟͍̩̫̹͔̝̞̫͇̺͙̖̝͎̘͇̺͎͍̖͎̱͚̜̮̮̬͗̒̆͗͐̈́̅́̅͛̈́̽̾̒̒͒͒̓̓̄̓̋̆̅̔̓͊̐̑͗́͐̓́̊͜͝ͅͅş̷̨̧̛̛͍͈͓̙̥͍̱̩̲̫̩̹͈̱͉̼̪̋̀̆̄̉͗́͒͊̌͋́̽̃͛͛̄͛̅̅́̈́̋̈̏͗͆̎̈́͒̍̓̃́̐͋̈́̈͛̓̈́̋͋̈̈́͊̒͗̇͋̀̌̍͋́̊͐́͂̍͗̽̽̌̈́̈́͛̌͊̄͋̑̀̐̈́̉̎̈̒͛̍̓͗͛̿̎̒̄̑̐̄̀̈͐́̍̄̓͊͋̑̑̃́͑̓̐͋̀̀́̽̂̓̊̉͂̇̔͂̐͛̏͌̋̃̈́̇̏́̊͊̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̞̞͖̦̤̣̬͈͉͇̣̟͙̝͖̩̣͈̤͇̪͓̲̟̞̲̘̻͙̲̟̝̘̼̪͙̭̫̦̱͇̦̖̫̠̪̮͔͚͓͓̟̖͍̞̬̩̣̪̟̪̖̺̦͙͓̳̪̤̜̼͈̙̞͔̰̘̼̬̙̪̹̰̰̖͈̱͈͈̗̰̜̘͈̺̫̠͕̟͓̼͈̲̲̻̮͇͇̳̥̻̰̻͔̩̥̱͇̹̖͇̟̬̳̼͉͎̩̪̣̝̮̪̪̟̺̪̦̪̯̹̩̪͍͚̏̒̇̌̌͋̓̉͊͛̉̊͊͒̓̎̾͛̋̐͂̓̽́͐̏̆́̾̓̐͊̒́̊̔̾̔̌̎̅̾̋͌̒͂̅̀̀̎̀̀͋͂̓̽̀̂̈́͐͐̒͋͑͐̀͋͒́͆͑͒̓̌̈́̿̔̌̌̽̌̓͌̅̎͗͋̊̂̇̈́͛̈̔̉͗̌̓̓̾̊̅̆̊́̀̄̈́̐̋͗̈́̀̓̂͗͆̂͂͒̈́̉́̌̎̏̽͂͌͊͗̃̉̅͌̌̍̐̊́͗̏̂̇̍̇̽͋̽̂͒̅̆͊͐̋̀̅͂̇͌̐̆̋̎͑̃̏͑̅͋̏̐̓̀̽͆̎͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̛̦̝͚͍͚̜̩̼̺̦͎̘̣̹̹̺̻͈͎̭̫̰̱͎͓͍̹̲̳̮̣̱̣͇͔̻͙̝̩̩̻͔̦̙̠̗̦͍͓̠͚͕̞̘̰͇̲͎̤͉̤͉̞̙̪̹̥̯̱̤̬͓͍̼̰̲̖̼̱̼̜͍̙͇̝̳͕̭̳̩̜͚̜̩̯̥̳̲̟̠̲̱̳͈̼͔͉͚̹͇̪̤̞̳̮̘̟̗͙̭͕̞̘̘͈͇͍̭̳̼͉̦͉̩͔̺̖͈͙̩̖͖͚͕̰͖̦͈̟͚̪͕͓̪̩̳͈̲̬̤͎̮̻̮̳̖̙̾̀̄̈́͗̋̈́̓̀̅͑͂̔̍̀̾́͌̂͒̀̐̔̑͊͂̑͛͗̇̿̐́̆̿̓̐͒́͌̍̿̈̈́̏̐̐̈͛̊̅̀͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡͖̝͕̣̞̩̹̺͕̳͔͖̯̟̫͉͕͓̬͕̋̓̌̇͆̀̽̍̑̎̓͆̌̅͂̆̓͂͐͂̇̽̊̂͒̑̾͐̀̑̅̇̓͗̕͘͝͠͝͠ͅn̵̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̫̼̳̹̣͙͓̱̳̹͎͖͙͉̤͖̜͎͙̼̯͍̦͇̘̗̯͖͖̺̼̩͚̺̠͔̫̠̝̣̺͓̰̥̫̲̤̭̺̻̫̮̲̬̤͕̯̰̮͎̗͕͖̰̮̜̤̬̫̪̰̘̝̜͇̣̭̩̻̖͚̺̜̰̫̼̺̞̬̪̟͈̻̗͍̭̠͓̘̟͎͇̩̱͙̹̞̻̠̖̜͚̺̟͕͇͉̲̣̘͕̹̲̘̳͎̬̞̱̪̣̼̺͍͔̣̎̂̍̐͆̿̂̇̓̃͆͆͂̊̑̄́͛̔̌̃͑͑̇̆̒̂̌̈́͊̎̄̃̃̉̏̉̔̃̊̐͂̃̀͌̀̓̑̆͐̾̂̏̃͗̄́̃̈́͛̅̇͛̄̒̐̈̓̇̀͆̊̎̃͆͗̓̍̆͐̃̋͐͒̀͛̋̐͐̊̊͆̽̄̀̈̇̓̇̂̏̆̊͌̅͂̓̓̿͂̉̊̀́͂̈͂̀̍͂́̿͋͂̔̍̏̽̀̓̈́̆̽̓͊́̽̑̔́̇̏̊̓̋̃̀̏͂̔̉̐́̀̆̐̃̋̆̿͆̏͌͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅg̷̢̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̠͉͈͙͓̠͖͙̜̖̟̻͓͙̥͙̺̣̘̮͙̦̩͙̰͈͇̗͚̩̣̫͔̺̥̫͈̦͈͍̹͇͍̘̟̼̻͉͓͖̺͎̪͉͎̘̠̫͍͕̺̬͚̳̰͍͍͇̦͈̪̟̳̲̦̹̫͈̗̰͕̠̘̦̩͍̭̲̬̻͚͇̜̬̬͔̪̭̞̖̭̘̲̲̪̲͍̹̪̗͙̗͚̺̻̺͔͈̠̭̜͕̮̙̻͍̠̹̺̳̲̘̹̻͎̦̱̮͉̱͉̘̙̗̥͈̫̦̫̭̤̹̤̠̗̑͊̊͋̿͗̉͛͐̾̏͐̂́̀͊͆̾̆̈́͂̂̾̈́̅̓́̀̾̐̓̈́̉̿̍̎̿́̌́́̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̷̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̙̺͉͇̺̺͉̣̬̺̜͖̯̝̝̬͕͈̫̖̣̝̥̝̲̖̮̫͓͉̠͔̯̝̟͚̝̙̯͖̲̮͙̩̤̯͙̙̘̘̼̯̩̙̙͎̙͕̩͙̖͇̼͈͈̻͉̳̞͕͈̼̠̖̼̰̫͚̙̺̲̹̞͇̣̩̜͍̮͙͓͖̯̥̝̜͖͍͉̠̻̠̪̟͚͎̹͇̯͙̰̼̦̹͎̤̙̺̝̯͚̫͚̦̹̪͎͕̥̬̜̠͇̝̭̗̠͈͔͙̯̱̲͕͚̰̟̟̹͍͖͚͔͔͚̯̰̻͇̬̮̥̰̪̻͚̠̘̫̼̗͈̘̦͍̼̹̞̦͓̽͆̈́͋̀̊̂͛̽̄̔̈́͒̓̃̌͒̀̈̽̓̏̒̋͑̾̀̋̊̈̒̃̈́̏͋̑͒̾̆̓͂̇̑̓̊̔̾̉̀͊̓̑̽̑̀̑̽̌̂͛̓̑͊̌̃́̂̏̽̊̀̅̈̐͑͆̿̂̂͗͑̏͋͗̇̌̊́̈́͊̍̐̿̾́̀̄͋̽͒̀̅͋̑͑̀̍͋̿̉̀̓̂́͗̽̔̏̔̏͒̊̓̑̓̀̀̂̌̋̾͂̏̉̈́̇͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̷̢̡̧̧̢̧̛̛͚̙͈͚͉͈̬̰͓̠͓̳͚̼͈̟̱͇̹͖̖̺̤̜̺͍̣͓̯̺̘̳͈̳͖̥͙̩͔̻̣̜̳̝̫͕̻̝̱̰͙̣̩͓̫͎̭̙̞͔̻̲͖̯͖̘̦̰̰͍̤̹̗͓͖̹̜̅̍̈́͐̉̓̐̐̒̾̑͌̽͂̇̈́͊͗̂̓̿͊͋͐͌́̆̇̓̓̏́̇̽̆͂̊̐̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅg̵̨̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̖̩͇̠̙̖͙͙̬͇͖̪͓̣͈̭̮̜̥̰̙͉͕̰̯͔̳͉̯̱̞̖̜͙̟̖̦̰̞̺͓̤̥̹̙̥͚̦̑͒̒̌̊̑͊̓̄͂͗̍̿͊̀̿͂̈́̈̌͋͋͗̔̎́̄̽̈́͆͑̋͂̒̀̇̿́͒́̊̒̄̂̏̈́͂̀̑́̄̏̊́̎̍̿̆̈͛͛̀̈̑̐̈́͗͑̃̌̓̓̎̓͊̓͑̂̀̈͛͊̐̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ.̶̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̪̯̲̖̬̪͓̟͎̜̫̲̬̥̮͙̠̦̟̬̼̹̳̜̹̗̗͕̮̞͍͓̦͍̖̱͈̘̘̜̯̭̬̳̘̣̠̫̗͔̱͈̞̯͖̮̝̠͔̞̮̱͈̞̖͈͙͇̩̻̳̲̘̫̖̗̳͚͓̳̲̲̪̼̺͈̫̼̪̳̪͚̟͈̘̭̜̼̭͖̗͉̬̫̼̜̪̠͕̠̙͇̱̺̦̥̬͎̣̯͍̥̜͖̩͚̯̭̹̲̫̱̲̠̦̲̪͇̥͕̦͚͙̖̻̬͓͍̥̩̘̬̳̘̫̰̹̦̮̞͚̹͍̼̪̳̩̮͓̩̰̗̦͍̳͒̽̌͊̓̒͗̉͆̏͛͛̊̽͛̽́́̀̽̆͋͋̂̃͗̈́̈̎͌̍̒̔͌̔͂̍̀͛̅̈́͋̋̏̈́̌͊͆̒̌̅͗͐̍͂̀̆̃̽͌́̿̈́̇̉̾̊̾̈̒̆̊̇̾́̎̄̆̎̃̅̅̈̒͌̃̌̎̊̾̈́͂͐̂̔̔̉͂̋͂̒̆̈́̀͒̍̿̈́̔̀̏̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̸̨̨̨̧̡̧͕͓̻̣͚̙͖͕̣̜̜̞̩̖̻̱͖͖͖̪͓͉͙̠̺̼̬̰͎̭̭̖̳͓̱̜̱̯̯̞̻̦͚̩̥̗̤͔̘̯̪̭̝̣̫͈̲̳̲͍̬͈̝̺̱͚̼̙̰̣̤͙̺͍͓̈́͋̍̏̈́̋̇̍͊̑̓͗͛̂̇̅̃͗́̓̏͊̂͒̂͒͋̾͌̔͛̈́̅͌́̃̚̕̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̷̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̺̦̘̰̩̮̜̰͔͙̯̯̻̖͓͈̰̳̪̩̩͚̻̺̪̙̠̦̰̝͔͈̲͓̱̣͇̺͚̞͎͔̤̙̤̗̙̘̠͉̺̙̥̪̻̦͍̗̩͍̝͖̦͎͍̭̘͇̻̻̙̙͇̥̭̩̲͙͎̥͍̜͕̞̱̦̤̬͖̲̺̲̙̱̣̣̝̘͉̻̻͚͚̟͇̬̝̮̻͈͎̳̺̞̗̰̜̫̪͍̗̩̳̙̟̜̫͚̻͇͙͕͇̟̻̣̆͌̈̇̒͗͌́͋̅̔̌̅̀̅͌̽͗̉̌̆̌̊͌͒̌̐͆͌̔͗̉͋̊̉̏͒͂̅̀̿̌͒̓̓̐̈́͛̉̈́̐̂̅̌̑̒̑̈́̓͗̀̃̂̀̀͂͐̔̅̓͊̆͛͋̿͊̃̂̉̎̂̒̐̏͆͆̓̍̔̂̔̄̃͆́̍́̊̎̏̈́̋̑̈́̒͆̍̓͗͐̋̀͐̓͂̑̾͐͂̒̽̿̈́̏́͛̽͋̀͆̌̎̅͊̑́͐̈̊̓͐́̂̽̊̑̈͊̐̐̎͆̎͂̂̊̐̑̂͐͂̌͛́͒̉̐̀̃̏̽̓̒̄̊̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅẗ̵̡̢̨̡̹̬̳̥̣̜͙̠̯̙̙̼̭͉̭͈̠̳̭̜͕̱̰͓̥̭̤̟̝͎͓̯̬̲̜̰͔͍͚̻̖̠̮͓͔̙̳̪̬̺̩̠̮̦̞̮̜͔̣͙̳͚̦̙̼̜͖̣͉͙͍͔̤̫͕̼̭̖̝͎̳̭̙͉͍̻̱̪̜̹̤̖̼̯̮̹͉͈̫́̈́̎̋̎͜͜͝'̸̧̯̻̮̳̟̺̗͓̳̘͎̭̼̠̪̼̬̞̬͕̻͖͖̭̼̀̓̌̓̍̈́̅̋̍̅́́͛̆̀̔͑̋͋̒̀͂̾̓̅̏͑͌̅̒̈́̈̉̅́̄̈̓̒̄̈́̇̌͆̏́͗̃̀͗́̊̿̈́̈́̀̇̃͆̀͌͂̈́́̊͑̏̿̊̋͋͐́̃̿͛̊̽̌̏͛͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅṣ̵̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̺͉̠̝͍͔̘͕̠̲̫̭̣͕̫̭̹̮̙͚͕͕̖͔̘̮̦̮͈̦̥͙̱̮̥͚̹̹̜̟͈̜̣̤̗͈̠̣͍̮̜̻̠̭̻̬͔̪̫̻̹̘͕̜̬̞̼̝̗̼̲̰̙͙̬͓̳͙̲̯̠͓̣̰̺͈̫̱͙̫̤̪͉̭̜̳̝͕̝̪̩̙̠̭̤͍̝͙̣̫͙̹̤̟̩̥̜̻̱͙͉̘̻̖̦̤̻̺̠̠͚̹̰͎̜̝͚̝͎̞͑̎̀͊͂̄͑̿́̅͌̓͑̇̓̾̒͒͛̋̄̆̑͑͌͆͛̐̏̈́̌́͂̑́̎̈́͌͋͆̏̐̃̆̃̔̽̀̓̾̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅ ̸̡̡̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛͕̻̹̹͙͎̫̪̖̘̦̟͇̖̰̠̩̹̙͇̯̠̼̠͚̺̝͖͍̜̮͓̺̘͍͈̩͙̜̮̟͚̗͚̪͉͖͚̖̳̮̘͓͔͎̳̯̤͍̖̬͇̙͓͚̼̪̼̳̻̯̤͉̇͐̍͗͗͑́̓́̇̽͌̀͗̈́̀́͋͛̈̌͗̾̌̓͒̅̔͐̿̈́͊̄̅̄̈̈̽͂̏͋̆͆̐͒̉̋̅͋̊̄́͒̾̃̈́̌̑̈͗́͒͆͛̿͒̀͗̈͒̒̊̀̈́͋́́̋̊̂͛̿̐̔̐̌̆̐̊͐͊̓̍̉́̏̽̍͑̆̑̈́̀́̇͊̈͆́̂̂͑̌́͒̿̏̊̌̈̍̏̏̎̑́̓̏̆̌̄͗̽͆̅͑̾̃̎͗̀͛͛̒̉͛̎̐̐̓̀̄̓͋͗̔̓̀̐̾͛̎͗͐̏̃̔̄̇̐͗̑̆̇͌̓̑̀̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̞̟̜̝̰͚̰̼͔̮͇̭͖̪̙̺̳͈̙͉̼̮̲͈̽̐͐̿̅̅̂̒̈́̿̉̾̆̎̄̂͋̑̍̃̐͐̑̈́̌̐̎̌̀͑͑̈̔̒̄̐̈́͂̔̈́̈̀̋́̃́́͗̍̇͑̾͋͌͛̑̔̎̓͌͗̎͊̍̽̋͆͑̃́͊̍̄̀̊͆̉̓̔͌͂̈́͋̓̀̀̀̔̀́́͑̅̔̆̈́̓̽͐͆̇̒̾̅́̅̍̄̾̓̓̆̌͛͊̉̇̅͐̈́̓̃̉́́̈́̀̓͒̈́̏͛̉̔̓͒̔̾̈́̑̓͊̒̂͛́̾̒̂̓̿̆̐̅̊͌̐́͑͊̓͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅh̷̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̻͚̣̘͖̟̦̜̜̖̼̜̬͎͉͓̖͚̳͖̹̟͚̙̗̘̱̰͍̹͓̱͓̳̱̲͎͕̺͖̭͍̝̫̠̥̳͉̠̦̜̲̜̖̰̖͚̲̫͙͉̞̬͈͕̯̺͎͕͕͉͍̖̘͙̱̠̫̻͉͚̣̪͕͓̯̮̲̬͓̘̰̥̠͚͇̜͔̙̼̽͑̓̃͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̳̋̋́͒͗̒͂̀̃̍̈́̈́̿̈̿͋̈̃̒̄̌̔̀̋̿̈́̅̇͛͗̋͒̇̋̓̋̎̋͛̍͗̅̀̀͂̉̾̒͂̔̽͂̈̈̐̈́̾̀̔͑͐͌͋́̋̌̀͆͑̽̏̀̾͑̄̒̓́̑̾̕̕̚̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̳͙̮̪͉̗̜͔̱̥͎̯͚̻̙̣̳̺̖̩͉̗̠͖͈͙͈̼̠͖̤̖̯̣̲͍̲̥͚̪͉̪̦̳͉̘̙̳̘̭͍̩̙̤̜̣̮̬͍̮̣̯̙͇̳͙̻̪̖͓̖̘̪̠̤̗̳̩̪̟͖̩̻͕͓̼̠̯̹͉͇͖̖͎̰̟̰͎̯̻̣̪͈̖͍̝̜̞͍̞̼̪͖͚̻̟͙͕̜͍̲̬̩͇̰͚̱͈̼͙̙̰͙͓̘̙̼̜̱̪͇̪͓̮̱̜͈̖̥̔̈́̿̎̇͂̃̿́͆̍̌͊̑̈́̃̉̔̊̀̍͌̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̡̨̡̛̗̟̲͙͔͍̰͓͈̞͍͈̩̗̝̯̯̺̘̟̩̠̞͎̻̟̲̹̗͍̘̙̘̠̝̝̼̦̜̫͇͔̙̣̻͍̦͈̫̻͇̦͍̠͇͉͙͕̞̫̞̫̬̟̬͉̥̟̼̥̥͖͚̰̼͕̔̒̉͂̽͆̾̎͊́͑̅͗̈́̐̑͂̎͂̊̊͋͂̎̈́̔͌̒͒̈́̑͌͋͒́̎̔̈́͐͌̍̑̓̔̐̈́̔̈́̀͛̅̓̐̈́̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̢̡̨̛̛̙͖̞̖͉͔͈̫̤͈̰̺̲̳̻̠̮̩͓̪̙̪̮͓͙̰͍̻̗̟̫̩̠̹̥̲͈̲͈̖͈̖̙͕̞̥̱̝̠̹͇̘̝͌̍̽̈́̿̒͑̊͋̑̀̔̀̄̈́̈̈́̉̍͌̅͋͗̈́̈̅͌̒͐́̂͛̿̌̌̀̔̒̈́̿̊͋͊́͛̿̂̀̀͋͑̈͐̆̿͛̇̆̇͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅí̷̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̳̬̪̼͇̥̳͎͎͚͎̠̝̳̬͎̖̫̰̣̻̼̪̣̹̘͓̼͚͍̥͔̠̩̭͈̳̳̱̭̱̹͉̞̣͎̖͍̮̠̤̺̭͍̞̻̹̩̞̖̖̭̻̭͉̱̝̯̭̺̟̟̤̳͙͓͍͐͆̎̓̓̿͐̒̇̏͑̔̑͌̑̒̾̎̎̔͆̈̈̒͆̒̇͊̇̔̾̎̽̽̃̿̋̄͒͊͋̇̌̅̎̌͂͂͂͒̈́̀͊̿̒͛̆̎͂̅́̐̽̉͂̂̃̀̀̾͗͊̈́̍̆͒̓̎̂͑̈́̽̄̽̑̇̔̓͋̓̎̈́̀̿͛̎͛͒̀̍̓̈́̏̎̈́̾́͋́͋̀̍̔̀̀͑͛̓͆͗̐̽͊̈́͒̈́́̈͐͛͋̓̽̀̂̏̐̍̈́̂̅̎̌̈́̓̔̄̽͑̈̌͋͌̀͐̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅǹ̶̨̡̧̛̺̯̰̫̝̯̞͚̬̝͎̟̺͖͍̦̩̥̥̜̮̞̪̠̻̜̥̟̬̜͉̩͈̟͈͎̬̮̟͕̗͉̳͈͚̼̻̻͑̔̃̉̅̒́̀͐͑̈͗͂̐͊̒̒̽̄̓͋͊̾̿́̊̿̿̂̉͒͌̀̓̔͗̋̑̓͒̇͂̓̀́̓͑̄̋̄̓̓͑̌̓̈́͐̊̈́̍̀̿̉̃̑͂̑͊̈́͒̒̌̎̆́̈́̀̉̈́́̉̓́̊̓̈́͆͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅg̸̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͚̗͍͎͕͖͎̙̲̺̻̝͉̦̲͙̻͈̠̤̥̠̟̼̞̮͎̪̲͈̗͉͍̘͖͖̹͎̹͖͕̫̗̪̼͕͚̯̱͖̳̻͈̰̘̼̯̠̭͕̗̰̝̗̼̥̪̟͚̦̤͈̞̪͕͕̳̬̙͙͍̫͙̜̖̳̭̰̰̻͉͍̪͚̮̯͍̙͈͇͍̭̫͎̣̱̳͚̟̖̝̖͎̣͕̹̯̜͈̥̼̋͗̒̔͑͌́̈͊̅̽͛̃̈́̇͗̂̈̄̾͌̈́̊͑̌̽̐̓͗́̈̏̔̅̾̈͐̾̈́̋͐͛̄̅̊́̀̈́͂̇̒̋͐͋͛̿̈́͗̀͗̓̈́́̉͐̇̐̿̂́̄͋̆̈͂̾̓̎̃̅̀̐͊̈́̂́̿́̀̉̊̾̓͒̀͐̅̒̈̀̓̀̄̓̎̈́͊͂͑̑̒́̋̄̽̉͌̿̊̋̅͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̗̼̬̣̦̣̘̞͖̗̼̼͚͖͙̣̩̱͙̦̦͉̼̙̩͖͚̲̬͈̺̥̼͖͔̟̭͈̥̺͉̣͉̬̙̠̰͈͉̾̆̒͆̅̊̔͂͆͒̈́̀̾̃̒͒̓̉͂̽́͗̋̄́̒͋͒͆̊́̾̾̍̆̽̂͐̀̾̊͑̅̾̋̄̿̾̿̉̓̄͛̊̊̽̓̓̇̽̈́̀͗͐̈́̆̀̂͋͑̆͑̂͑̓̏̃̿̈̇̃̑̊̀̃̈́͗̌̇̏̀̒̄̾̃̉̿͗́̏̊̉̏̾͛̅͛̌̇̏̑̎͂͐́̅̄͒́͗̀͒̒̈́̌̑͆̀̓̍̽̐̂̂̑̒̂̽̎̃̈̓̇̑̐̏̄̒̈͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̴̢̜͚̖̻͕̖̳̘̠͎̲̟̦̮̺̻͓͇̮̯̹̙̻̯͓͚͉̩̻̳̭͔͍̞̳̗̭̖̝̘̱͙͓͚̱͈̘̭̝͔͈͚̱̻͓͗̐͊͗̔ͅh̷̢̨̡̨̧̨̛͚̗͕̰̖͎̟̭̳̫̜̞̥̠̺̘̥͔͕̖̦̗̝̱̻͉̟̝̮͍͚̭̗͎̬͔̼̭̘͖̝͉͓͇̰͕̪̹̟̣̼͓͇̠̖̬̹͈͊͋̑̉̏̅͋̌̍̈͐̎͋̄̂̇́̅̃́̃̊͑̄́̅͗̆͋̂̈̐̂̏̊̊́̂̈́̽̃͂͛̀̽̑͆̔̓͒̏̋̄͊̿̆̀̈́̑͌̂̑̂̓̈́̂̑̆̅́̒̈́͒͆̎͗̉͋̅̌͆̐̔̈́͑̆̆͒́̔̄̊͊̈̉̉͑͛̽̽̒̆̒̑̌̏͆͐̀͊̔̀̏͊͑̿͒͂̿̂̇̈́͆̑̄͛̑̈́̂̆͌͋̿̓̄̅̉̂̒͊͋̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̧̡̡̛͔̜̞͙̟̦̥̭̙̣̪̥͖̭͉̼̼̦̝͉̺̤̘̫͖͕͇̟̮͔̗̗̪̫͊͒̽̔͊͋̌̋̒́̏̓͒̂̎͗͊̌̄̍̾̀͒̀͛̿̊̍̽̏̽̆͑́̉͐́͌͛̈́̃̓̐̇̈̌͆̈́̄̔͋͗̊̃̎̄̑͐̓̌̋͊͛͐̄͂̍̑̓́͌͒̑̂͗͐̃̓̃͂̾͒̍̎͌͋̃̄͊͊͐̈́̌͆͘̕̕̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅt̵̨̧̛͙̲͕͇̬̹͎͇̞̖̲̞̻̯̲̝̗̩̱̮͈͉̘͓̬̻̹̹͔̻͉̣̙̤̠͔͖͔͔̺̣̥̻̩̪͙͕̯̥̳͓͙͚̙̠̫͙̲̦̣̹̞̱͇͇̂͂̂͆̀̅̉̃̌̂̈́̓̐͂͆͛̉̃̂̈̊̅̏̂̈́̀͌͗̃͐̍̾͑́̀̅͋̾̒͐̀̊̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̥̟̼̻̣̰͉͖̜͈̥̱͓̤̲̝̫̭͈̦̦̜͎͓̤̯͕̝͖̱̰̩̖̪̬͙̖͈̮̖̗̬̦̲̖̩̫̰̣͔̟̙̱̲̤͈͚͎̺̱͎̹̖̭͕͕͎̝̗̼̥̹̖̳͉̟̹̖̘̹͖͉̭̜̥̭͓̲̣̳̙̮̭͕̖̭̞͕͓͍̜̠͉̹̙̲̲̤͉̪̙̼̫̗͙̠̼̱̟̮͎̭̼͍̲̪͈̖̳͔̩̖͚̜͕͚̱̭̝͉̯̙̯͈̞͉̜͔̲̠̫̜͈͙̱̣͔̝̜͓̻̼͉͉̑̀̈́̈́́͒̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̸̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̧̨͇͎̳̪͉͉̤̮̼̞̦̱͍̰̮̻͓͎̰̝̳̜͚͇̳͖̻͚̘͚̻͎͚̥͔͚̺͇̥̖̳͇̻̳̦̯̬̠̪͍͍̬̫͇̭̺͈̱͎̯͔̝͇̘̝̞̳̱̙͚͎̝̣̲̺̬͔͔̙̣̭̜̱̭̠̰̙͔͓͖͖͓͔̼̲̣̹͕̩͖̝̝͕̜̱̮͍̩̩̱̗̺͎̟̟͓̦͚̤̘̲̖̙̺̦̞̖͉͙͉̙͔̯̝͖̫̠͚͓̤̟̭͈͚̖̞̳̱͎͇̲̦̙̝̭̖̺̼̱̗̺̙̗̤̣̞̫̼̳̲̲̺͈͍̪̤̞͎̓̽̈̌͜͝ͅͅͅu̵̢̨̡̨̧̨̘͇͓̯̳̟̗̟̜̝̯̺̼͍̯̞̮̳̭̥͖̹͈̥͚̼̘͇̱̦̼͔̠̹̳͎͎͇͉̻̘͕͇͙͎̺̣̹̭̟̣͓̬͓̠͕̳̩͚̝̭͓̰͇̖͇͉͚̲̻͕̠͈͎̗̞͓̭̜̞̙͔̭̻̼̙̻͖̝͉̥͛̾̂͆́͒͑̓͗̿̒̊̇̊͐̌͆̎̄̍̈́̃͗͊̌͐̈́́̕̚̕͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̛̠̲̹͈̤͈͈̯̳̟̼̙͎͇̟̬̱̫̖̖̅́̽͑́͛̀̋͋͂͂͑̅̽̕̕͜͠͝ ̶̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̰̗̪̦̠̹̳̗̮̪̼̭̜̪̥͍͈̙̱̖͓̺̘̩͓͇͉̘͈̝͓̙͓͔̥̳͕̯̻̘̘̜̟͈͙͈̖̬͈͓̖͙͓̱̪̰̥̱̞̟̟̥͉͉̱̦̦̺̹͙̝̞̠̟̝̰̤̼̹̼̦̠͇͍̟̪̯̤̼̘̯̻̫̗̱͔̹̠̝̠̖̞̝͓̜̭̮͕̫̹̣͕̦̩̜͉̦͉̱̯͉̻̘̳̩̭̘̞̗̻̟̩̱̦̀̔̈́̑͋̒̈́̈͋̔̀̋̋̉͋͒̽͑̍͑̌̌̐̐͂͗̄̓̈́̋͒̅͋̓̀̇̈́͆̒́̔̿̀̃͛̈́͌̊͑͌̓͒̈́̇͆̓́̏͛̆̀̾͐̾̃̄̃̑͗̉͑́͆̑̄̄͊̄̍̀̈́͊̔́̓̓̍͂̈́̀̈́̃̽̊̔͊̄̌̀͒̈́͗̇̅̏̀̾̀͌̉́̏͗̈́̓͗̐̌̄̇̐̊̄̉͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḥ̷̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̘̤̬͎̺͕͎̻̖͍̮͙̠͚͚̲͉͎͙̭̲̻̥̼̱̞̰̬̤̯͎͎̲̣̟͙̱̺̣͕̟̹̩̻̩̘̰̞͇͉̖̰͖̘͓͚̤̪͍̹̺̯̗̣̮̝̩̬̰̬̗̥͓̞̝̜̞̞̥͖̼̬͈̯̩͍̥͓̠̲̼̦̰̖̹̖̫̜͙͖͕̪̼͖̹̮͖̠̙͕̭̱̟̥͉̙̥̲̱̭̯͖̦̱̥̻̝̥͙͔̤̟̟̝͓͓͎̠̬̭͍͈̣̘͈̖̱͈̙̳̯͈̥͙̳̖͚̞͎̘̙͔̞͙͙͖̜̦̰̲̯͔͇̤̱͇̠͇͕̆̐̑͗̀́͂̄̆́͊̏̉̈́̅̎̇̏̈̾͆̈̾̏̽͆̐͒̈́͂͐̊̈͑͛̐̉͛̉̄͊́̏̇͒͂̈́̓̋̇̈̄̆̐͌͑̀͑̽̍̓̍̇̏̽̇̚̚͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛͇̞̤̖͍͎̰̩̜̟̞͔̲͉͇̮͇͎̫̱̜̩̘͈̺̫̯̱͇̺̜̙͎͕͈͋̍͐̌̔̈̈̄̌̿̓̅̈̌̉̆̈͗͐̓̔̈͗̔̔́̂́̔͊̎̆͛̏̃̅̾͛͒̒́͗̏̽͗̂̍̑̂̈́̿̌̍̉̅̌̍̐͂̔͐̑̊͊͋̿̈̈́̔̏̑̅̉̓́̌͒̆̀͒̾̐́̓͐̄̀̔̽̒̑̆͊̑̐͗̿͑̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝m̸̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̧͍̲̺͈̜̠̠̬̳͚̮̥͖̠̠̦͍̳͉̗͍͕͎͇̮̮͎̪̱̼͙͉̹̯̼͕͍͉̖̳͔͚̳̘̤͕̠͉̰͓̞͇͎̭̥̹͖͉̤̤̥̳͈͉̲̝͈͙̣̲̻̙̖̞̜̲̼̖͙̻̞͚͙̟̺̹̦͓̥̪͍̦̪̠̖̥̱̮̩̤͕͚̺̤͙̤̦̻̭̘̣͕̤̣͇͚͈̲͔̻͇̣̦̗̺͓͕̬̥̮̟̰̗̘͈̟̗̭͖͖̔̽̓̀͛̈̊̀̽̎̒̄̉̆͊̿̐͛̇͗̂͑̍͑͛̀͒̅̂̋̊͊̍̓̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ ̴̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̛͔̝̤͔̮̱͔̼͔͙͕͔͕͈͇͕̭̰͓̖̗̥̰̙̥̹͍͖̣̟̺̠̳̩̞͕̺̯̣̻̙͚̝̞̹̗̘̯͍̤̱͕̗̠̫͉̝̳̮̣̯̖̠̭͚͎̲͓̬̻̠͍̖̹̪̟͔̘͔͙͍̭̹̜̦̰̹̩̺͌͑̈́̎̀̅͑̅̃͒̍͂̓͒͑͌̅̈́̃̃́̈́͒̓̏̈́̊͐͆̉̈́͛̓̍͒͋̓͛̈́̄̋̐̓̄̈́̊̈͋̇͋͂̿̈̀͗̈́̑̔̃͒̈́̊͋̃͛́͆́̽̃̆̀̊̈̍͂̈́̏͗̑͑͛͆͂̏̊̓͒̌̿͒͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅơ̵̡̳̝͚͖̙͓͙͎͓̮̝̘̯̱̮̳̹̟̥̞̖͖̩͉̍̂͐̇̈́̔̆͊̓͑͒̒͆̋͂̾̉́̊͆̓̔̒̈̄̀͒͑̃͛̇̅́̇͂́̈́̆̒̋̈́̽̈́͒̿̄͗͐͆͐̓̐̾̐͐͆̇̓͋͗̑͑̎̈́̏̐̾̇̌̇̅̽͌̍̿̉͒̈̐̊̈́̒̑̏̓̒̿͌̿̌̄̃̏͐͗̔̈́̈̀̐̆̎̅̊̓͐̏̈́̊̀̇͛̃̍̉́̓̓̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝f̴̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̗̺̖̯͖̟͓̯͇͎͇͖̰͈̼̭̭͖̣̥̟̰̥͙̮̤̥͖̥̣̫͈͎̫͙̘̰̱͇̩̼̟͛́͌̌͛͆̔̀̐̎̅͑̊̿̓̑̑̔̓̈́̒̇̐̈́͛͛̌̌͊͗͆̽́̇̈́̈́̽̿͂̚͜͠͠͠f̶̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̯͚͚̭͕̺̪̺͈̘͉̯̯̗̺̘̣͈͙̦̠̖̝͍͕̩̟̤̠̼̖̲̭̻̗̻̹̦̳͈̪͉̹̹̦̮̝͕̹̲͙͍̰͍̱̱͚̝͎̠̹̺̘̝̜̗͉̖͎͔̲̻͓̩̟̥̩̒̇͌͗̓͑̓̃́͌͐̔̑́̇̓͂̀̇̌̐́̑̓̊̅̈̄̒̅̑̀̏̓̏̈́͋̋͆̈́̏̂͐̀͆̏̔̉̿̿̑̈́̊̓̏͆̈́̋̄̾̓̎̒̈́͂̍͋̀̌́̍͊̈́̈́́̈́͒̑̔͒͂̇̈̊̓̿͗̔̎́̄̆̉̍̓͋̉͋̊́͆̀͐͒̇͆͊̒̉̃̐͒̑̊̂̂̈́̍͂͑̽̾̀̐͑̋̃̌̀̄̋̐̒͆̊̏͐̎̿̎̀͛̅̓̑͊̈́̇͂̐̔͌́͛̓͒̃̊͆͛̓͌̋̅́̈́͒̽̔͂̈́̑̏̇̍̍̂̃̽̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̸̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̤̻̜̩̰̙͔̤̙̬̮̬̩͕͇̬̯̩̙̭͍͔͈̰̭̙̝̺̜̮̟͇̰͚̯̘͚̥̪͍͎̻̟̠̝͇̟͎͚̝͉͖̼͚͚͖̮̘̫̻̹̤̘̯̗̺̳̞̲͕̞̣̜͎̪̖̙̗̺̫̰̲̦̫̹̞̳̰̝̗̯͉̣̠̱̞̮̭̤͈̘̫̻̭̭͎̘͇̥̜̪͉̝̘͕̫̹̣͙͇̪̩̝̼͈̖͕̺͔͉͖͍͎̝̖̪̜̩͓͓̗̯̟̗̗̪͍̺̩͎͔̘͍͖̲̱̖̖̫̟̼̣̤̩̜̻͕̲̖͉̹̞̀̈͋͗͂̄̈́̉̈́̀̄̆̒͆̉̍͆̊̑̈̇̀̅͆̊̾̊̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̮̫̰̩̼̻̰͇̬̗͙͚͔̦̗̙̹̣̯͎̜̟̮͈̝͎̪̙̞̦̯̩̞̪̳̣̺̗̮̙̲̤͓̙̤̦͉̮͉̝̞͚̝̗̣̝̼̭̪͓̹̲̹͕̫̠̰̪̮͙̻͖̲͎̬͇͔̦̠̖͈̲͎̼̘̝͕̻̮̺͖̹̪̹̰͖̦̫͕͎̣͍̗̮̫̰͑̐̈̑̈́̔̏̍̐̽̉̔̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̧͓̮̫͖̝̠̦͚̜̦͚͓̩̲̭̱͓̭̝̼̪̫̺̳̰̲͔͙͎̳̮̥̪̱̮͇̩̹̭̞̩̜̱̜̲͖̰͈̩̲͙͉̖͔͓̣̲͎̭̟̠̣͔͉͕͕̯̰͚͕̘͔̝̹̘̜͍͎̘̣̦̱̰͚̤̼͈̤͕̦̤̖̺͚̖̪̫̬̪͖̼̣̖͚͕͕̺͙̠͔͈̖̎̎͑̊̈͗͌̿́̋̾̋̓̑̿̂̊͊̀͗̋̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅȊ̷̧̡̨̨̧̼̜̰̥̝̠̣̲̦͖͖͎̙͚̪̳̞͈͎̹̺͖̬͖̫̲̫̭̬̺͈̤̰͚͈͇͉͕̜̫̲̻̳͖̰̖̜̻͈̩̥̇̀́͌̃̇̋͗̊̀̈̈͐̚̚͜ͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̛̩͉̜̥̲̝͔̹̪̜̱̲̤̗̙̫̮̘̻̙̰̩̜̖̞̩̙̦͉̻̗̣͇̩̥͚̹̲̼̣̣̰̝͍̰̗̝̗̗̥̙͙̩̘͚̳̻̠̞̟͕̭̖̳̻̬̦̥̠̘͉̰̖̘͈͈̫͚̤͓̦̞͓̝̥̥̠̺̳̣͈̫͈̟̙̥̲̪͎͙̟͉̻̦͔̝͙̘̫̲̮͒̌̽̂̎̌̊͐̃̃͊̄̊̎̊͑͐̈́̿̀̈̽͂͐͐̿̄͐̾̔͊͒̌́͗̄̿̆̾̈́̔̑̈́̓̅̄̅̏͆̇̽̍͆͒̽͆̀̌̀͐̃͒̍̃̾̈́̃͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅd̸̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̧̖̲̟̪̦̺͍̻̻̯̼̯̰͓̘̠͉̲͕̲̬̙̘̠̼͚̺̱͉̬̦̞̱̖̲̼̣̭̼̮͎̱̻͕͇̼̬̺͙̼̦̭̝̭̞͖̘̠͓͎̞͖̘̮̯͇̯͔̜̩̫̥̘̠̥̹̱͕͇͔̘͙̙̤͍͈̫͖͓̮͔̺̺̥̩̲͉̼̮̺̮̪͔̤̳͚̥͔͖̺͕̟̲̼͈͍͔̟̰͈̙͉̤̩̟̥͉̬̺͎͖̘̟̪͚̙͔̠̠̘͎͙̦̤̳̜͍̜̝͚̦̣̪̫̠̘̱̭͚̪͔̺̠̖̺̮̜͖͓̲̭̈̈́̂͐͗̅̔̒̉̽̈́̌̑̈́̔̈́̃́̔̈̈̈́͐́͂̂̾̎͊̈́͒̈́̑̈͗̐̀̀̎͐͋̑̇̆̾͗̽͌̓̿͐̅̋͂̏͂̌̈́͂͛̇͋̃̿̇̊͋̐̒̈̍̽͊̔̊̉̎̀̉̈́̄͛̽͋̊͊̔̆̈́̃̈́͂̅͛̌̀̀̿͗̈́̅͒̑̿̽͊̀̃̓̔̿̄̒́̀̓̀͒̆̌͆̔́́͒̊͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̡̢̡̧̢̛͕͍͈̖̪̻̳͕̬͇͖̲̭̫̬͙̙̮̥͇͕͎̜̖̞̅̀̇͂̂͑̀͗̽͒̐̓́͋̎̓̀͗̈͐̀̓͂̈̔͊̾̊̽̊̾̚̚̕͘̚͠ș̵̢̨̡̧̧̨̢̛̭̯̙̯͓̦̬͓̖̯̬̝̱̰̮̮̲̥̺̥͎̦̗̫͉̠̤̳̤̩̗̦̯̥̙͓͈̲̼̺̣̳͍̣̠͈̲͚̯̖͖͔͙̮̣̬̦͓͓͍͚̙͔̼̲͔͚͔̙̝̼̳̹̫̬͚͚̙̜̣̜̗͎͊͊̓̃̓͊͒̅͆̌̈́̈̽͑̇͑̆̿̇̒̎̄̿̌̉̍̇́̆͗̅̆̊̆̒̿̔͋͛̈́̔̾̉̔̽̍̏͂̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅẖ̷̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̝̺̜̬̣̲̠͎̯͍̭͈̺͎̻͇̜̣͍̭͓̼͕͍̪̼̩̞̘̙̝͉̙̦͕̝̰̰̭̝̞̜̟̲̦̯̫̫̣̳͉̟̟͕̩̆͐̈́̔̈̀͋̊̌͐̉̎́̒̓͊̏̅́͛͊̈́̈̂̋͑͆͋̓͊͌̔̓͐̍̓̔̔̍̾͒͋͋̓̉͆̌̽͒̅̓͛̏͑̇̇̿̀̑̎̄͗̃̈́̅̒̒̈́͂́̓̃́̃̃́̃̔͒͋̓̀͗́͌͗̌͒͑̎́̍̄̓̀̊̈́̈́̑̓̎̅̔̎̆̂̿̈́͑͂̄̈́͌̓̌̊̒̈́̈́͆͛̊̾̉̇͆̀̋̆̑̓͌́̾͊̃̌͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̧̛̯̦̤̹̘̻̬̑̏̈́̆͊̃̍̒͐̀̔̈́̂̍̃̎̏͒̅̉̔̀̎̉͊͂̒̉̾̽̃̇̉̈̀̃̑̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅţ̴̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̛̮̘͍̻̜̟͕̫͔̮͖̪̝̬̤̲͓̳̹͔̯̖̫̻͙̩͚̟̝̣̭̱̘̠͕͔̺̞̯̰̬̻̹̹͓̫̫͉̪̗̞̖̲͍͓̱͚̙͖͇̟͕̜͚̘̖̜̫̫̦̫̯̝͈̖̩̺̠̗̺͎̣͇̖̟̫̣͉͇̺̪̜̫̩̬͍̣͎̪͉͓͔̙̲̯̰͔̤̹͇͇͇̦͈͚̥̺̱̜̫͇̥̦̯͕̻̺̳̥͔͙̬̱̣̗̮̹̞̱̹̺͓̤̠̞̬̻̳͉̰͍͇̦̹̟̝̞͇̦͍̞̳̯͚̼̊̋̈͑́̋̈͂̂͋̽̀̓͐̆͂̔̓͗͐̋̒͛̑̽̄̑̾͐̒̃̓͂͂͋̉̀̊̂̒̅̒̃͋͂̈́̆̾̓̈́̓̈́̆̂̌͌̽̇̈̅̑͒́̇͐̅͐̍̒̍̐̈́͋͗̍͐̍͗̌̑̃̐̈́̈́̅̂̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅơ̴̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̛̞̙͎̳͎̻̬̪͍͍̙̲̘̟͚̻̹̖̦̭̱̠̹̹̼̪̟͖̖͎̠͙͍͚̬̩̥̥̥̳̗͉͍̱̱͇̬̳̺̻̳̘̲̝͎̭̼̼̲̦͇̜̮̬̣̥̦͔͇͚̞̮̺͇̏̊̀̊̈̉̅̓̒̏̃̽̊̈́̅̿͒̏̈̌̉͌̈͒̓̓̒̎͋̉̇̽́̃̃͆͌̀̃̎͆̇̆̃͊̇̒͆͆͑̊̈́̽̔̊͑̉͒́́̈͒̀͋́̄̓̅̂͐͛͌̍͂́́͋̒̉͆͋͛͑̂́̓̽́̓͐̈̉͋̿̈̓͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̡̧̢̧̡̨͓͖̬̯̱̦̞̬̱̦͍͔̝̠̙̥̹̦̳͓͙͉̗̳͔͍͖̝̳̟̞̻̻͎̟͍͍͇̘̗͇̬̩̦̼͍͙̜̖͚̜̲͈͓̼̱̖̝̪͕͍̣̻̥̺̱̞̝͚̖̟̗̯̥̠̙̱̖̳̫͓̹̬̱̣̺͓͖̺̫͕̝͕̘̦̜̈́̊͛̌̀͛̓͑̏̅̈́̇̋́̔́̏̒̆̃̐̑̈̏̉͒̓̀̾̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̸̡̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̢̛̛͇͓̲͚͍̤̼͓̖̱͕̥̮̖̮̮͖͈͕̖̱͎̩̰̩̩̭̰̝̠̬͓̪̝͔͉̯̯̫̖̗̘̗͕̯̥̣͍͔̣͈̗̭̦͕̫̰̞͉̮̼̖͍̫͇̭͙̱͔̲͕͙͉̲̻̦̮̝̮͖͖͇͓̬̙̝̹̻̥̹͔͙͇̭̩̟̯͓̪̪̘̫̼̔̌̉̃̈́̅̉͋̏̇͗̆̉̒̾̔̂̒͊̐̒͂͌̉̋̀̂̉̎̽̓̿̃̈́̇̐̈́̃́̈́̂̈́͌̀͗̎̓̊̄̽̓͂͐̂̀͛̓́̿̈̐̿͒̾̉͊̅̿̓̿̿̀̐̉̈́́̃̈̊̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅn̴̨̧̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̡͈͕̲̤͙̺̫̞̪͔͈͎̣͇̜̤̰̤̪̪̤̭̥̙͉̝̣̗̮̠̻͖̖̳̲͎̝͇͉̱̘̻͉̰̼̗̪̟͖̗͕̞̯̜̲̜̭̝͙̘̫͍̞̮̲̜̣̹̯̙͙̠̖̯̜͓̘̠̫͈̺̲͈̼͇̗̳̘̜͔̳̅̓̽̔̃̏̔̃̇̎͌̌̌̇́͋̈́̊̉͂̌̊̄̾͒̀̍̆̿̐́̆͋͒̐̀̔͗͒̋̅́͆̊̊̅͑̀͑̽͋̈́͆̾͂̾̑̀͒̈́̑̎̒̇̉͊́̈̽͗͋̈́̀̆̇͒͒̋̏̄̾̾̃̂͗̐̈́̈̒̈́͆̆̾͑̀̒̾̔́͂̀̈́͗̓͛̂̂̆̀͌͊̉̿̍̀̽͑̿͐̓͋́́́̈̾̿̀̏̈́̓̔̓͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̷̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̨̛̛̼̠͓͉̻͉͙̗͖̯̙̦͔̟̬͚̣̫͔̙̯̲̖͖̟͚̺̭̞̝͕̦̣̺͈̤͉̼͎͉̥̗͕̦̦͕̝̘̺̤̙͙̟͙̫͔̯̤͓̺̼̭̣̠̣̭̼̹͕̹͓͇̲͎̻̖̰̟̮̠̘̳̪̳̲͎̪͙̹͎̤̯̟͚̥̼͇̭̰̠̩͈͓̺̤͎̮̦̝̠͍̳̼̣̗̘͈͍̜̞͍̊̋̑̅̓̊̄́̏͗͗̑͒̎̊͂̾̓̋̄̍͊̓̍̃͒͋̄̐̏̉́͂̀̔́̆̾̒̌͌̈́̈͂̽̀̈́́͗͛̆̌̄̇̍̃͊̋́́̄̽͛̄͊̇̃̉̆́̅̓̄̌̔̀̾̆̂͂̾̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅw̶̢̛̛̛͍̪͔̻̮̙̹̹̺̭̼̖͇̺̦͔̮̮͉̜̳̥̞̫͙̲͔͉͖͇̦͓̯̅̎͒͋̓̆̌͆̂̾̽̃̿̇͐̃̽͆̆̂̎̌̆͆͂̀́̈́͆͋̅̐̎͌̿̑͐̓̆̾̈̐̈̒͗̍̽̉̐͛̿́̉͋̈́͐̋̀̌̈́̽͗̆͐̔͌͛͂͂͂̓̏̓̏̓̌̈́͐̐̀̾̊̾́̏̅̑̑̓̎͆̇̒̃͊̃͐̆̎̽́̏͊̈́̔̋̿̽́͑̈̃̆̀̀͐̏͊̋̽̅̿͆̊̆̓̓́̐͂́̂͋̆͆̿̿̿̅̊̓̇̈̄͂̆̀̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅé̵̡̢̨̛̛͙̺͍̻̫̱̭̙̜̭̝̮͉̞̠̖̗̭͙̼̮̱̙̝̗̠͕͇̿́́̂̈́͗̓́̔̈́͗́́̎̋̃̔̍̓́̈́̍̇͂̃͒̋̌͋̅͐̽̐̈́̈̃̃̊̉̑̊̽̎̎͋̆͆͋̿̈́̎̿̈́̾̚͘͘͘͠ͅr̷̨̨̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̳̹̣̪̻͇̰͉̭̥̳̟͕͉̺̫͚̖̻̲̩̮̘̞̬̻͎̥͕̟̹̦̦͈̜̮͍͕̥̝̞͍̫͈͎̯̱̺̫͓̤̬̗̟̗͎͔̺̺̙͙̤̣̙͚͙̯̭̲̫̠̆̇̆́̓̃̔̇̑͂̈́͑̒͑̎͑̎͊͛͂̊̀̈́̔̋̑̈̍̂͆̎̊̈́̏͛̌̂̾͐̃͂̈́͋̆̐̏̓͋̒̄̽͑̓̇̓̀̽͑̇̂̽̑͊̈́͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̜̹͚̜̼͚̮̘̳͇̟̯̱̦̩͉͎̬̺͖͖͕͈̮̲̫͙̘̩̪̱͓̯͔̞̣̮̝̺͔̥͈̮͔͖̟̰̺͈͙̙̙̪̪̲͙͈̦̫̻̱͎̼̼͔͔̱̱̟̦̙̩͉̱̗̰͕̥̩̠̥̫̠̫͓̖̘͖̩̠̤̤̩̙̻͚͈͎̪̭̘̫̫̥̞͔̞̪̗̼̳̺͔͚̘̮͚̤̺͚̰̜͓̗̻͉̻̯͔̠͎̻̘͔̙̖̳̭̙̲̭̺̣͖̿̌͗̄̽̀̀̔̌͗̂̓̓̋̎͋̎̀̈̈͋̑͋̊͒̎͒͛̀̏̈́̆̀͋͒̆͗͒̓̈́͆̌̅͆̋̓͐̎̌̉̀̓̂͂͑̈́̽́́͒̊̽̔̂͂̀͐͋͌̎̇̑̄̆́͋̔̆̉̀̌̈́͒͂̎̈́́͒͛̈̔̎̿̂͂̓̓́́̈́͑̒̇̀͋̑̈́̾̽̃͒̅̒́͂͆͂̈́̓̀̋͐́͑̒̍̓̋̿̄́̓͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̷̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̳̮̫̱͔͓͚̱̣̤͇͕̘̺̗̟̺̥͍͖͙͓̭͉̗̬̤̹̘̖͈̖̙̤̜̪͓͉̺͙̣̬͉͇͎͇͚͔͖͈͙̬͚̬̭͓̺͖̻̮͔̙͈͎̫̩͖̙̳̫̜̜̟̭͖̻̝͎̥̰̤̯̪̫̜̘͇̖̩̖̞͍̺̜͕͎̥̯̣͉̮̣̞͙͉̜̗͍̥͙͎̱̦̼̲̤͉̝͚͕̫̞͕̜̹̙̠̝̪͓̹̣̼̮̦̼̲̭̝̬̣̫̫̣͔̹͉̣̪̫̮̺̤̫̙̩͈̜̞̫̬̦̾̓̄̾̀̓̌̈́̑̇̀̅͗̉̋͆͒͌̐͗̋͐̔̿̌̀̓̽͛̅̿̾̓̾̽̂̏̇͋͑͑̂̄̌̿̐͛̌͛̓͋̀̋͒͑͐̌͆̄̓̎̾̒̾̐̑̊̔͒̅̑̐̒̈̔̂̽̀̊̽̓͆̀̿̔̌̾̉͌͋̓̌̑̄̎̊̾̍͊̾́͊͑̀̉͐̆̍̾̍͐̂̀͊͐̄̎͊̓̒̑̏̿͑̆͑͌̌͆̐̒̉̄͑̂̓̂͗̇̒̀͂͗̈́̎̅̏͊̀͐̑̓̾̀̇̾͋̓͑͐͆̈́̅͑̇̑̍͊͗̊̍̅̔̉̋̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅń̶̢̨̛̛̺͕̪̤̺̹͓̘̫̞̞̞̝̬͚̺͖̘̫̤̫͉̦̭̻̤̰̜̝̩̻͖̻͔͚͎̤̟̻͍̥̩̺͚̦̬̰̳̰̪̱͙̜̗̯̤̜̺̠͖̮̘̤̻̗̹͕̲͖̻̥͈͙̜̱̭͇͉̜̱̮̥͔͕͕̤͉̥̝̻͎̥̝͍̞̫͔̟͍̲̻̥̬̈̆̑̔̒͛̑͛̓̑͋̾͌͛̀̉̎͐̀͑̓̈͐͐͌̅̋̐͒͂̒͂̿͒͛̆̀̏́͆̈́̑̔̇̾̒́̽̊͂̏͒͛̄̆̾͑̋̓́̍̐̓́͊͊̓̏̔͂̀̏͌́̽̃̂̎͛͊̐͌̈́́́̏̒̎̓̊̽̈́̾̍̿̈́͑̈́̅́͊̊̒̅̄̽̀̽͒̂̾́̐̒̌͆́̽̉͆̿̍̀͊̊͐̈̈̈̉̔̑́̽̊͋̐͛͋͆̋̄̓̉̇̽͋̍̒̍̐̄̇̒͐̒̃̄͛̇͒͌̆̔̍̌͒̌̒̊̃̄͆͑̄͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅḑ̷̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̠̝̺̩̠͎̲̫͉̙̣͓̩̖̤͉̗̣̪̹͚͚͈̠̣͔̮̳̳̪̺̠̥̪͓̣̤͙̙̯̱͖͚̻̦̠̗̝̲̪͚͇͙̺̼̹͎̩̭͈͔̘͓͇̹̜̻̯̝̣̣͖͍̖̝̩̪̣̗͉͔̫̮̰̮̞͓͇̥̦̥͓̮͕̘̰̥̩̟̱͖́͐̓̈́͋̾̔̅̈́͒͐̀̓̊̐͊̽͗̊̀̏̾̍̍͆̐̍͑̎̈́͌͋́͐̇̈́̇̒̀͘̕̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̳͇̗̠̭͎͍̳̪͎͖͇̝̻̦͉̤͕̬̥͇̰̮͈̣̗̠̟̟͚͖̗̠͖͙̗̹̗̙͕̘̩͚̖̤̣̟̰͓̖͓̼̞̳͖̻̯͍͓̫̥̩̥̪̖͕̣̬̺̥̬̦͔̪͕̳̭̗͔̹̘̤͈̤̝̦̻̳͖̟̥̟̬͉͉͓̖͚͖̦̮̫̭̱̞̬̼͚̟̞̙̺̖̳̮̬̜̥͚̝̲̲̺̻̤̳̲̤̟̪̻̹͉̪̳͚͖̜̥̥̗̜͙̙͚̼̣̯̤̹͙͕͈̝̭̮͈̫̝͙͉͎̜͇͖̪͉̙͙̠̟̈́̈́̐̃̿͆̂̃̽̿̊͆͆̈́́̐͐̒̋̎̈̃̂̈͗̀̀̾̃͑̈́͑̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅḧ̵̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̘̮̪͕̥͔̫̺̪̟̩̞̥̭͚̞͖̦̺̮͍̫̤̲̪̘̹̤̥̥̠̘̩̮̞̙͓̺̝̲̜̩̜̱̖̪̫̙̞͖̥͖̬̻͙̳̝̠͉̜̤̼͉̻̺̦̬̱̱̣͙̼̪̙̜̳͔̻̗̘̙̗̫̳̹̤̗̳̫̪̥͎͔͍̯͍̦̣͈̻̖̝̝̦̳̲͚͇̼̤̟̥̝̝͔͈͚̠͓̜̝͇͇̖̭̪̫͔̬͉̯̦͇̺͚͍̫̻̼̤̪͔̻̥̠̪̻͇̗͖̲͎̙͈̗͎͎͔̹̦̬̥̮̤̼̻̘͛͐͊̈́̀̃̅̏́̑̀̎̅̂̌̾̎̏̍̅̋͋͌́̌̅̓̾̂̈̊̿͋͋̒̋̽̈̃͒̀̔̉̈̀̉͗̓̍̈͗̓̇͗̆̽̇̀̈́͌͐̌̾͒̑̑̽̊̓̇́́͊͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̴̨̣̱̳͕̘̤̗͔̩̭̠̳͖̬̤̥̗̙̲̩̬̫̣͓͔̣̫̮̬͎͇̜̹͙̖͎̮͔̙͔̓̌̅̄̓̊͆̑̏̈́́͆̀̅͊̽́͋̐̒́̅͑̍̅̇͂̒̾͋͛̍̓̎́͗͊̋̌̓̌̄̊͛̐͋̒̑̐̌̄̇̐̓̔̎̋͒͋̾̓́̄͌̉͑̑̎̐̆̃͋́̃̔̐̂̋̐̒̅̂͌̈̌̽̈́͆̿́͛͗́́̈͗̀̽͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̸̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̟̩͉̺͍͇̻͖̯̣͈̦̹̰͈̹͕͍̤̙̤̥̯̱̹̲̹̣̦̖͙̟͉̞̞̪͍̻̟̩̮̟̩͇̠͕̮̹͓̮̥̻̻̙̭̥͍̰̘̤̻͔̳͉̼͓͇̥̩͉̺̖̠̞͚͍͇͕͚̬͈̪͇̮͖̲̪̱̬̲̦͖̬̑͆̂̈́͗̎̇̈́̅́̈͌͋̈́̒̈́̔̓̒̈́̀̃̀͗͋̉̔̿̌͊̾̔͊̌̆̎̆̓͗͑̀͌͗́̂̊̿̔̿̾̈́̀̄̌͌͆̅̀͗̓̇̔̌̆̃́̅̆̀̊͋̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̦͈̖̜̱͓͔̘͕͕͓̠̹̱͓̫͇̭̘̥̜̻̹̺̤̖̣̼̹̻̫̣̲̣͕̬̝̂̀͋̉̈́́͂́́̈́̾̀̑͐̒̂̈̂̊̊̑͆̔́̔̏͂̔͐̔̓̅͂̉̇̎̄̇͗̀̊͊̽̾̓̍̈́͒͆̈́̀̈͆̍͗̑̾̄̇̄̀͆̃̑̋͂͂͒̋̇̿̆̃̏͂͑̇̒̇̾̃̎̃̍̌̊̆̂͒̌̽̽́̆̉͂̓̾̓̇̂́̉̅͐͗͊̿͗̐̏̏̊̎̾͂̊̓̐̂͐̓͑́͊̌́̈́̾͋̍̒̍̊̂́̊̓͌̍̀͛͌̽̐͊́̌̾́̃͛̂̿̓̎͑̾̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠o̶̧̧̡̡̡̧̠̱͉̖̤͕͍̮̜̭̫̟̖̗̲̞͈̼̤̱͈̜̘͇̣̻̱̘̰̙̫̻̤̾͂͒̏̂̄̊̈́̈́̽̌̋̄́̏́̾͌̏̍̾͒͛̅͂̓̔̉̎̂͆̂́̃̀̽̓̏̊̈́͐̄̍̈́̓̈́͋́̓͗́̇̃̔̈͂̂͌̆͌̄̀̇͛͆̒̂̈͗̿͌͒̈́̀̾͆̇͐͒͑̀͛̔͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̷̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̫͍̬̯͇̹̝̟̮̙͚͇͍̻̲̝̺̟͓̖͓̫̜̦̝̹͔͖̬̜͇̘̮͚̪̦̫̙̩̭̯̼͍͙͎̻̭͕̱͎̮̭̼̺̬͉̲͖̠̖̼̫̟̟͚̦͚̠̳̯̰͎̯͙͎̱̖̣̟̝̝͉͎͖̥̘̘̙̩͕̱͖͉̮̫̝̩͕̬̜̻̙̭̝̓͐̓̀́̅̈́̅̃͗̋̒̑̌̔̾̈́̉̄́̊̈́̊̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅś̴̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛͚̹̟̫̠̯̼̜̟͚̣̪̰̼̠̥̪̖͚̼̭̦̱̲̲̖͈̥̪͓̦͓͕̰̙͎̫͉̥̝̲̰̥̬̳̰͉̳͖̗̠͖̣̫̩͚̮̤̦̤̻͔͓͈̫̥͚̜̪͔̣͕̻͍̫̯͍͈̮̬̞̝͔̞̖͎͍͖̲̤̝͕̫̫̠̖̪̯͖̠̗̬̩̣͙͓͈̮͈̪̖͎̹̮̫̥̹͖̱̩͇͚̥̬̳͓̮̌̾̃̈́̔̉̀̎̂̽͗͊́̒̍̾̌̉̋̂̓̉̑̍́̍̀̑̀̾̅̃̂͊̈́͒̇̒̈̄͂̈́̽̀̿̓̊́͂͐͋̔͒̊̏̒͌̆̒͆̅̄̾̓̆̉̈́̂̃̔͆̀̔̊͑̄̽̆̂̔̽͑̂̔̿̉̿̓̈́̈́̂͛̒̽͐̇̈̐͒̾͒̀͒͊͌̈̍̓̓͆̂̍̐͐̀̽̉͛͐̓̾̽͑̍̀́́̈́̈́͊͑̽̋́̓̏̋͛̅̀͆́̉̋͊̐̈́̌̑̐͒͛͋̐͑͋̐̄̍̄̊̌̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅn̸̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̨̢̡̡̛̪̟͓̟̱̘̙̟͇̱͙̫̞̣̭̭͉̥̖̩͎̦̝͚̦̭͍̜̗̤͚̺̘̦͈̦͓̭̻̼̻̻̗͕͖͇̬͉͙̤̟̮̳͚̞̟̥̝̞̻̼̥̗̩̠̯͎̱̳̜̹̼͍̱̬̝̞͉͎̟̥̥̭̜̹͙̟̝̤̤̱̳͍̯̜͓̼̪̖̦͖̰̻̭̫̤̺̖̳̙̻̮̰̼̫̞̺̮̭͖̱̗̯͔̩̜̱̱̗̟̦̺̹̮͓͇͎̬̍̽̃̀̔̉̅̀̋̐̔̾́͑͗̽́͊͗͊̾͐̅͐̃͗̄̌͂̌̎̀̌̊̄̐̋̏̐̀͌̏͗̈́̄́́͛̏̓̒͌͊̀̾̇̉̑̓͐͑́͌̈́̽́̈́̄̑́̎́́͒̈͊̓̏̓̊̃͋͐͛́̈̔̅̆̌̈́̂̊̅̑̋̾̌̂͋̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̨̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̢͈̥͍̖͉̻̺̹͎͉͇̭̙̭̲̭͎̺͓͕̯̝̼͖̠̣̪͖̠̟̝͍̱̟͎̜̗̟̳͇̳͔̤̮̜͔̤̦̥̬̤͖̗̼̖͓͚̦̼͖̜͔̮̮̰̲̣͚͈̖͖̺͉̹̞̘͉̙̺͍̣͕̠̱̝̟̺͎̟͚̦̭̪̞̝̤̘͇͇̪̰͖͔̯̹͔̠̩̜̻̬̺̲̜̼͈͒̆̓̌̊͂̀̃̔̈̈́̿͘͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅṱ̶̡̛̛̛̲̼̞̰͚͍͖͔̦̟͙̪̳͇̫̜̪͎̳̦͔̜̇̄͋̆̓̇́̉̐̽͒̎̄̓̈̐͛͒̎́̎͐̅̈́̅́̏̽̿͊̇͒̀̃̏̈̌́̋́̀̑̆̈́̾͆̀̃̇̽̌͒͛͂̃̋̌̿͑̅̌̊̍̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ ̷̧̨̧̨̛̛̛͕͇̥̺͎͉͉̱̦̣͖͔̝̘̱͇̲̗̳̻̫̖̼͉͚̈́̈́̾̈̎͐̒̅̿̆͌̏͐̂́̌̓̈́̅̒̎͂̐͗̓̈̅͊͋̈́̒́̔͌͐̄̓͊̂͂̃̏͋̋͆̑̀́̉͌̈́͒̌͌̓͒̍͐͆̈́̃́̾͊̈̄͛͋̐̉̍̆̀͆̅̆̓͌́̄̍̽̈́̎̍͋̑̍͆̀͌̊̍͋̍̂̽͐͌̔͐̎͊̊̊̏̃̀͋̏̋̇̀̊͛́̂̀̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠ȩ̸̢̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͉͙̖̪̩̭̠̹̼̹̘͙̤̼̞̪͚̝͖̼̪̮͎̪͓̰͇̖̠̪̣̗̟̙̣͎͖̺̞͔͙͔̘̯̦̣͍̦̤̣̤͖̹̼̞͚͈͚͙̘̙͕̥̙̙͔͎̗͈̮̠̼̮̮͔̤̈̂̌̒̈́͊̑̎̿͂͒̎̀̑͆̎̄͊̔̓̀̈́̒̈̆̒̈̾͊͂̒̀̂͂̀̾̽͐͊́̈́̃͆̾̔̿̌̍̊̽̆͊̍̽͑̈́̓́̏̏̈́͂̀̉̀͗̋̒̎͊͑̊̊̊̀͌̉̃͑͋̍̌̋̓̉̈́͒̈́̈́̊̿̓͑͂̉͂̒̇͒̇̀̅͊̂̈́̽̒̍̆̊̃̍͗̈́̀́̈͆̀̂̈́͆͛̂̆̑̀͊́͛́̀́̑͊̒̒̀̅̍͑͒̂͗̊͗̃̾̾̀̌̾̊͋͛̎̏͐͆́͌̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠v̵̡̡̧̛̪̟̭̙͎̭̝̖̟͖̺̭̳͔̥͓̣͍̫̊́́̿́̔͆̂̍͛̇̑͆̉͂̆͋͂͑̓̇̉͗̀̆́̋̎̃̒͘͘̚͠ͅȅ̶̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̟̮͇̠̞̼̠̻̲̫̞̼͎͕̺̳̖̝̝̬͓̤͙̝͕̼̥̭͙͉̬͔̖̥̝̦̖͉͇̭͈̻̘̘̟͚̪̘̗͎̗̫̩̤̩͚͔̝͍͚̟͉̼̖̻̠̱̣͍̺̩̮͙̟̣̦̝̠̺̲̋̍̍̾́́̾̃͛̄͋̈́̈̈́͒̒̆̄̿̀̈͂̆̿͛͊̽̈́͋̒̎͗̔̇̌̅͋͑̉̾̾̎̈́́͒̉͋͂̌̽̇̈́́͑́̎͊̿͒̋̉̈́̍̑̐͊̄̔͋̐̊͗̂͒͋̈́̆̃̈́̊̽̅͆͂̈́̅͊̆͌͂̓̀̔̒̍̆͋͊́̊̎͋̍̈́͌̃̈́̂͒͆́̔̂̈̈́͆̍̿̔͗̐̉̓̑͋̽͗̒̂̏̀͋͛́̃͛͋̾̇̓͑̿̅̐͆̑́̄̉̏̎̽̈́͛̽̔̾̒͗̀̎͋͐̇͛̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅņ̷̨̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̘̻͖͚͔͕̱̼̝̘͈̟̖͉͚̫̱̰̳̤͖̺͚̮̤̯̲̫̙̯͕̣̦̬̩͙̭̯̫̬̗̣͇̯͓̲̜̫͎̘͓̯̪͚̖̪̹͎̣̣̺͍͍̻̰̙̪̜̻̰̳͙̤͖̞̖̟̟̒́̇̇́̅̈̏͐̓̀͗̑̇̀͑̈͛̊͊͆̿͌̓͛͆̑͗̊̏͐̋̔̅̾͊͗̃̑̅͊͐͑͗͐͛̔̈́̓̇̄̈́͂̌͆́̋̇̋̉̈̑͒͋͛̔͊̐̂̈́̑̾̽̉̈̇̊̆͗̒̀̈́̆̐͋̉̿͆̀́̎̊̅̀̊͆̉̈́̌̊̔̏̇̋̽̈̎̇͆̅͋͋̋̈̎́͆̎͐̒̈́̆͂͗͊̇̿̂̅̐̀͑͊̀́̉̊̋̈́͑̅̅̋͛͌͐̀̀̾̀͒̋̔̐͑̈͊͒͒͋͐̓̓͋̀̽̎̄̓̐͌͆́̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̡̛̛̛͈̰̤̗͕̟̟̟̩̞̤͓̟͓͎̻̦͔͔̘͇̩̞͇͖̠̥̣̺̳̝̙̦̠̗̙͇͍͍͚͖̜̪̻̤̞͚̫̝̩̘̜̪͕͓̟̗̺̹̜̭̑͂̿́̌̿̓͒̈́͂͊͐͒͐̐̃̄̈͛̆̇͆̾̆͒͗̾͐̔̽́̔͂̊͛͋̉̍̊̈̋̓̇͌͂̈̓̾̋͂͐́̉͋̋̅̽̆͂̒̏̄̊͛̎͑͑̈́̀̑̏́̅̇̑̾͑͂̇͛̀̐̿̽̌̒̑̅̋̎̈́̆̇̀̓̑͗̾͐̓̍̓͗̔͌̔̃̏́͑̾̋͌͑̆͗̊̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̷̨̢̨̡̨̡̹̙͖̩̺͉̼̹̥̻̻̙̟̮̫̥͚̗͖̙͉̭͖͚̘͔͚̙̥̹̟̮̱͖̬̗̻̯̱̬̠͇̯̥͉̠̺͍̲̩͇͍͖̤̟͓͙̊́̐̂̉̃̎̏̏̀̔̊̄̀́̕̕͜ŗ̸̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̲͕͈̦͕͈̬̥̻͖̻̗͉͕̭̠̭̖̱͖̫̟͔͍͍̪̼̫͖̟͎͖͓̦̯̫̭͓͚̜͕̻̞̝̝̺̠̹̝͙̫̼̗̯͇̟̙̪͕͕̰̼͕̖͕̦͍͇͓͇̹̟̠̬͎͎͉̬̬̦͉̹̯̖̥͍̦̝̖̥̥̝̖͍͇͓̫̳͙͉̥̬̙̮̹̙̗͔͔̯̬̜̥̭̮̠̫͇͎̺̣̦̣͖̱͍͔̟̫̯̳͎̹̙̙̺͎͇͙̩̤̹͔͖̩̭̥̤̼̫̈́̅̐̆͒̀̑͌̐̿̃̂̊̈́̍͋̏̉͊͊͑̓͒̏̒̄͑̍̋̐̈́͌͒̔͑͒̓̐̈́͐̀̐͛̊̌͂̔̇͌̈̀͒̏̏̃̈́̏͒͐̅͑̄̃̃̄̀͌̓̍̈͋̋̀͂͋̎̃͌̆̓͐̂͑̃͂̀̾͐̀́̍͒̅̇̽́̊̐͊̈́͌͊̈́͒̂̍͌͊̑͛̂̎͌̿̋́̃̆̑͆̇͆̍̾̆̍̓͆̑̐́͗͌̄̈́̄͂̈́̌́̒͆̏̎̿̈́̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỷ̸̨̡̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̛̛̘̜̗̪̹̲͉̘̭͚̞̖̹͙͎͓̻̯͓͕͇̺̹̭̗̜̯͔͙͇̙̤̝̤͇̠̝̪̣̘͕̰̰͙͇̟̲̣̬̱̭͉͇̬̟͙̖̦̮̥̺̣̻̮̳̰̣̯͎̳̺̙͖̗̫̝͈̟͙͚̞̰͇̪̠̖͔̦̦̦͕̦͓̲͍̼̻̬̞̺͉̠͓̪̣̰̻͔̘̟̀̏̀̔̅̂̍͊͊͑̋̓͛̾͆̀̑̾̿̈̈́̽̓͛͒̇͊̏͊̔͊̈́̄̈́̔̄͘̕̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̧̨̛̛͖̥̝̘͍̲͖̤̞̻̝̫͔̠̝̮̙̯̖̩̺̪͓̗̳͓͎͙̲̰͉̘̰͕̗̟̣̜͈̭̰̲͍͇͙̺̬͎͕̦̞͎̻͚̦̫͙͎̙͍͖͕͇̱͖̟͚̠̖̖̬̱̭̠͓̖̤̩͇̗̥̪̫̿̇̈͋̏͗͋̒̈́͂̂́͆̀͒̄̀̿̉̈́̅̓̿̈̇̽͊̔̈́̏̈̇͋͂̓̈́͆̍͛̏̈́̑͑͌̊͊̂͗́̔̋̀̅͌̑͆̋̊͆̍̓̐̽͗̐͊̓̓̇̀̌̋̊̄̈́͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅẗ̶̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̛̛͈͉͔̯̯̼̲͔͚̠͙̥͉̭͈̠̻͓͔̪̻̞̪̯̩͍̰̥̲̬͔̱̖̮̦̟͔̥̩̱͓͙̼̱̲͈͓̘̟͎͉͍̠̥̠̤̯̗̝̮͇̜͈̘̲̙̩͕͎̖͈̱̻̥̻̩͕͒͗̎͌͒́͒͒͛͐̅̃̓̑̈́͂̃̿͒̋̾̔̋̈́̏̒̄̉̾̌̋̅̈̀̾̈̎̈́͆̋͊̋̅̆͋̒̀́̽̅̔̉̓͛̋͋̋̍̇̈͊͗͋̾́̂͐̇͑̂͒̽̈̒̇̑͗̈́̃͊͂̈̓͆̎͆͒̏̐͐̅͂͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ơ̴̧̡͍̰̯̹̯̤͔̭̭̥̻̱̞͈̖͓̞̻̤̯̮̥̫͓̜̹̻̪̻̳͉̖̥͎̼̗̪̬͕̝͙͎͔̰̖̘̜̻̜͇͖͈͉̮̲̺̲͕̫͖͓͚̥̠͎̝̝̲̖̺̟̞̪̗̠̠͎̳̬̖̤͂̎̂̔̌̾̏̒͌̍̓͊͑́̀̔̏͗͌͋̒́̓̿͒̓́͊̈̑͑̄́̾̓̈̈́́̈̍͒̄̑̃̋̃͒͒̃́͐͐͐͋̈́̑̈̓̋̈́͋̿̈́̊͆̓̆̀̏̓̒̂͌̌͂̄̀͐͑̽͗̋̎́̌̀̇̅̿͆͛̀̈́̀̋͊̾̿̅̆̄̎̀̀͑̇̃̊͆̋̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̷̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̞̰̪̻̫̦̟̤͍̫̜̯̗͙̝̤͙̗͎̤̩̪̖̪̠͈̱̹̲͙͔͓̠̘͚̝͚̯̗̥̼̜̥͕̯̤̲̹̰̝͍̩̮͙͕̰̭͇̱̠̹̩͚̻̹̰͈̥̞͚͇̭̩̜̦͚̱̺̝̣͓̗̺̱̞̯̮͇͎͉̝̲͓̻̮̟̭̼̜͙̙̯͕̪̜̠͍̖̞̼̙͇̮̱̮͉͈̖͇̭̩̩̭͇̮͖͍͚̺̳̲͎̘͚̗̣̦͓̭͉̯͕͉͉͚͎̣͍̼̟̙͔͖͊̀̌̋͌̈́̓̀̃̋̉̈́͋͑̈́̈́͂͒̓̀̈́̒̂̓͊̃̾͂̉͑̊̎̈̽̋̊̆̿̿͗̿͐̃͆̔̑̔́͌̆̔̑͊͋̉̆̑̈́͗̑̀̌͂̃̌̏͒̃͆̑̈̇̅̓̄̊͌͆͛̅̔̓͐̒̆̈́̿̈́̂̀͆̉̊͒͋̑̓̿̈́̅̉̂̄̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅŝ̴̢̛̛̻̠̰̹̝͕̣̝͎̭̝̠̭̥͓̦̬͙̝̜͕͍͕̦͍͇͇̒̋͌̇̾̎͗̎̍͂̀̎͊̉́͛̐́̿́͐̊͋̈́͌̐̎̉̈͑͌̋̍̿̔̽̓̏̐̿̑̉̅̏͐͂̒͒̾͐̏́̇͐̇́͌̎̍͑͑͋̓̐̾́̔̓̉͒͐͛͊̈́̃͆̆̉̀̐̓̾̓̀͆̈̿̇̊̀̋͐͊͌̋̀̔́̆̎͐̔̃̇̅͌͂̀̇͂̊͊̐͛́̏̽͑́̈́́͊̊͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅṭ̶̢̨̧̧̢̧̗̘̻͍̦̗̳͎̺̟̖̳̠̟͉͍̪̞̙̟̫͕̳̱̜͇̳̪̫͔̦̙̩̲̩̹̫̖͇̞͖̞͈͍͉̬͙̪̥̤̺̮̝̰͖̮̬͕̬̣͖̪̖̻̦̮̣̺̳̯̗͕̳̺̘̜̮̹̪̳̪̼̲̰̩̤̜̯͍̪͈̥̞̞͓̥̲̻̗̘̗̗͔̭͒̎͌̃͐͆̉͊̍̏̋̐͂͛̏͐͛̎̋̃̍̇̐͌̑̾͋͛̐̎̈́͑̈́̌̒̅͑̇͒́̐̽͗̒͌̿̉̂̾͒͆͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̡̛̘̥̬̯͈̤̮̲̖̲͙̣̻̱̜̥͓̘̘͍̦̱̪̹̰̞͖̝͈̬̬̫͕̯̟̯̭̬̳͙͙͔̳͍̰̖̳̳̺̝͖̯̜̮̦̬̖̩̹̣̼̩̤̪̼̪̪̙̫̞͖̫̼̪̞̼̻̲̮͓̞̟̮̼̠͈̖͚̙͖̟̞̎̃͐͂̅́͆͑͗́̋̌͑͛͗͐̄̀̈̾́̓̐͂̊̿̆̅̽̐̆̄͂͒̌̊̓̓̎͆͛͊͐͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅp̶̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̤͕̪̜̯͈̼̫̼̱̖̩̯͉̙̗̬̙̘͓̬̖̭̮̙͓̜̰̣̱̹̮̯̻̫̮̝̱͚̻̯̬͍̝͔̦̫̫̟̖̺̙̭͍̺̰͈͚̟̗͇̭̞̤͖̮̪̩͖͕̮̙̗̣̠̩͎͇̼̘͓̹̦̠͙̥̟͔̯̯͈̩̻̰̘̗̬̝̰̰̞͚̯͉͎̯͍̭̬̼̯̜͎̲̱̭͔̦͙̩̦͈̹̞̺̙̯̫̼̳͕̠̳̖̘͔͔̪̠̞͔̗̳͖͖͓̯͍̹̣̥̠̟̮̦͖̭̥͉̱̤̩̙̲̯̬̤͔̣͔̟͇͙̟̲̈́͐͌̆̇̔̃̏̀̃̊͂̉̒͆̉̄̃͑̔͌̉̀̾́̅͌̀̆́̿̐̉͆̉̂̉̒͂͑̇̾͊̈́̆̽͒̑̑̇́̀̉̉͗́̇̾̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̳͉͔̩̱̖̘͙͕̼̼͙̟͖̣̯̜͉̱̣̭̯͎̗̣͎̩̱̦͓̦̱͈͈͙̯̺̱̹͈̖͎͇̗̭͇̳̱̻͚̞̘̤͉̱̬̯́̌̐̈̒̒̓́͋̈͆̌̋͛́̈̈́̊̋̇̍͆̂̐̎́͋͒̃́͆̇̿̎̈́͑͒͌̂̒̿̒̎͌̈́͐̔̍͊̉̔̏̀̾̈́̃̊̐̇̃̅̒̓̒͑͑̏͌͗͆̉̈́͑̊̒̀́͊̊̈́̽͛̏͆̍͂̃̋̔́́͑̌̈́̓̃̐̊̏̈́͒̈́̅̉̐̏͋́̓̓̀̏͗͋͂̀͒̈́̃̂́̈́̄̽̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅm̶̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̹̟̬͔͖̬̣̙̗̥̳̪̙͕̙͖͔̜̞͈̖͍͇̱͉͎̠̮̞͎̥͍̲͕͈̳̺̯̙̼͖̞̼̪͈̝̖͖̭̯̝͖̙̥̤͖̪͚̟̜̰̬̹̞̗͙͎̭̼̤͓̱͎͖̖̬̖͍͙͗͂́̓̏̅̂̓̀͌̐̇̓̉͌́͐͌̀̈̑̏̓͆͆̌̓̃̐̿̓̈́͐̓̀͂́̊̀̈́̂̄͛̑̑̈̑͆͂̈́͌̂͊̈́̾̒̈́̎̐͊͐̍̇́̔̈́̂͆̃͒̋͒͆̉̈́̍͗͛̎̈́̐͒̃̓͌̆̂̒͋̒̓͌͘͘͘̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅe̷̢̢̢̨̧̛̛̙͓̞̪͕̦̼̝͙̯̜̦͍̜̬̼̝̖̫̻͕̭͍̣̫̙̭̩̼̥̠͍̤͚̻̠̺̯͇͈̦͖͖̰͍͇̘͆̀̂̃̑͌̿̎̇͋̑̏̅̇͑̈́͋̉̅̔͗͗̄̇̈́̅̽́̐͂̋̓́́͒̌̾̋̓̏̽̔̉̋̂̉̎̀̀̏̂̽͂̈͑̒͑͂̓̾̏̉̋̀̐̇̃́̔̂̅́͂̊̋̄͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̡̛̛͓̝̥͍͎̠̣͉̝̖̘̱̙͓͙̯̠͔͈͈̝̖̼̙̜̥̤̜̜̯̖͓̘̤̱̼̞̖̰̭̙͍̙̲͍̜͍̥̱̮̗̬̖̲̯͎̣͕̹͇̠͕͇͈̪̠͙̖͇̫̺͇̰̟̘͈̈́̂̈́̓̇̃̑̃̇̔͆̽̏̃̀̂̉̌̒̏̈́͆̾̔̓̽̌̅̎̀̍͛̃̇͑̒̀̒͒̉͛͐͊͐̈́̑̀̀́̀͐͒̑̓̈́̈͂̃͊̊͌̅̓̀͐͌́͗̑̽͆͒́̇͛̂̈́̋̉̾̀̑̌̈́̏̐̑́̏̈̔͊͂́̀͒̅̏͋̎̀͛̓̒̋͒̋̿̄̋̿̆̈͐́͐͆͆͌͂̊̂̍̃̎̅̄̄͐̈́̽̾̿̐͆͐͐͌̓̅̀̽͊̆̑͗̇́̒͛͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̶̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̡̳͕̝̩͉͔̱͓͍̗̥͙͈̣͓͙̲͕͙̣̫̱̹͇̪̙̰̥̯̤͇̯͚͍̼̣͓̲͍̩͎͚̪͓̺̹̬̰͈͉̭͈̹͖̼̙͓̥̳̘̮͉͉̺̞̭̙̥̞͍̪̳̘͍̥͔̥͈̭̯̽̃͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͙̬͚̝̺̰̞͔̜̞̙̤͍̰̥̲̩̰̹͍̝̣͇͕͖̹̱̖̘͙̦̯͙͇͍̼͕̣̙̪̪͙̟͕̱͖̳̦̥͉̝̭̤̲̘̠̖̘̠̱̱͉̥̰͚͈͈̜̘̜̹͇̦̠̮̭͙̳̼̣͎̥̱̘̤͇͍̱̮̣̯̫̦͈̫̪̬͖͉͍̬̖̟̹̙̬͎͔̔̌̑̾͛͋̇̿̒̐͋͑̈́̆͒̈́͂͋̀̂͋̊̿̀́̊̀̋̔͗́͐̈͂̂̔̌̔͐̿̋̉̔̋͑̓́̃̓́̃̓̿͋͆͗̄͛̅͐̋̄̓̀̉͂͆́̊͋́̒͐͆̈́̄̽͐̍̎̌̄̾̈̒́͋̓̂͂́͂̈̄̎́͊͂̔́̏̂͆̓̓̋̍̃̎̒̒͗̾͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠I̸̛̛̛̜̰͖̼̼̪͚̥̱̔̓̾̿͊̎̀͗̊̃̏̆̓̍͌̆̓́̓̈̄͒͆͛͛͆̆͆͆̄͑̏͒̀̀͛̔͑͒̇͂͑̎̆͋̎́͗̄̂͐̾̐̑͑̋̾́͆̅̃̌́̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝ ̸̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̥̦̦̦͎͇̜̰̝̬̙̹̥̦̮̟̙̟͖͕̖͔̞̙͚͔͙͍͎̼̻̹̻̦͕̗̙̱̤̬͙̯̯̫̹̤̣̮̻̣̖͔̻͙̫̯̣̱̟̤̦͔͔̬͍̲͙̩̳̩̱̮̺̝͖̬̮͙̈́̔͂̅̈́́͛̊͌͂͐̿͒͋̈́̌̀̃̂̃̿̆̄̂̽͌́̈́̿̑͒͗̏̎̋͛͒͆̽͑͗̀́̉͌̀͗͒̅̐͒̂͛̂̐̽̏̈́̎̽̒̄̌̒̇̀̎͆̀̋̅͊̉́́̇̓̋̔̉̓̽̈͂͛̀͛̔͗̃̎̽͂͛̂̀̾̄̈́͑͌̄͂̊̅́͗̉̍̂̽̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅp̷̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̛͉͕͕̟̠̣̤̗͈̟̙͍̻̮̳̹̘̤̤̦̺̻͖͇̺̤̮̹̪̼̦̘͖̬͓̜̗̭͙̪͔̩̳͓̺̙̙̦͓̜̜̘̰̬͙͍̼̘͍͕̮̘͚̣͙̼͔͓̗̣̫̗̞̗͖̭͇̞̺̺̬̰͔̠̠̝͍̱̮͇̲͇̦̹͉͇̙͙̹̣͕̹̟̮͔͓̫̣̟̬̠͍̲̗̹͉̰̖̣̤̺̜̠͍̫̖͉͍̜͙͙̞͖͎̻͚͖̝̯̰̰̮̘͉̰̈́̎̔̈́̇͌̑͛͛̋͌̾̋͒͊̾̆̃̿̾̀̌͆̈͗̂͗̓̍͛̈́̌̔͋͑̆̆̽̉͐̒̇͂͑̓͐̐̈́̈̔̉̒̔̆̔͒̈́͒̄̌͌̿͒̈́̓̂̎̈́͒͑͊͊̋̒̏̒̿͗̾̓̒̔̓̍̏̀́̈́͋̏̊͂̽̿̇̏̓͛̀̇͒͒͂̄̐͑̅̿̅͐̍̋̌͂̆͑̈̐̐́̏̌̊̂̇͋̋̈́́̀͂̇̉̑̔̽̀̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǐ̷̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̛̛͖̫̩̟̠̹̙̦͔̭̲̮̞̟̪̜̣͕̲̱̥̣͈̝̱͙̫̪͓̮͓̣̼̘͍̯͎̣̯̬̩̝͈̰̻̩̯͕̫͎͓̹̙͎͖̭̳̠͙͍̠͙͇͍̤͈͎͖͇͔͍̳͚̰̰͕͈̪͈̩̫̬͎̟̠̻͉͉̬̳͔͇̤̬̱͚̭̞͙͔͈̜̟͙̽͐͗͋͋͗̈́͒̀͛̑̊̌̆́͛̓̆͌͂͛̽̓͑͐͐͌̉̓̊̋̃͆̍̋̽̔͗͆̎̈̇͑̓̀͐̐̒̿̀̆̎͒́͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅc̷̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̘̜̠͍̻͗͛̒̆̏͊̑̌̊̀̍̾̐͑̂̑̈́̃́̄̉͛̎̌̎̏̀̾͋̇̾̿̊̈́̔͆̄̾̉̒̉̓̇̍͛̆̀̾͊̈̔̎̓̏͂̄̆̆̌̓̋̒̎̈́͆̀̋̔̌̅̽̓̉̌̈̋͛̀̉̇̒͌͆͂͐̃̂̈́̊̂̇̊͐̓̇̋͛̽̓̑͊͋̔̅̿̔̎̏̀̈̒͋̌͛̈́̆̃̑̽̅̇̓̒͊̈̈̇̑̐̽̑̾̌̄͑̓͒͆̒̀́̓̾͊͐̿̏̆̎̏͊͊̂͒̓̒͊̍͑̇̾̈́͒̓͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝k̴̨̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̢̛͖̥̙̻̤̺̯̩̗͇̠̺̠̞̹̮̼̠̮̙̳͕̙̳̹̫͍̘͉͙͖͎̟͚̻͉̠̭̟̖̺̰̹͙̥̱͕̦̗͉̠̫̗̘͕̲̗̳̼͍̤̲̜͓̲̬̻̝̠̳̰̮̱͎̹̞͎̫̪̼̼̘͖͔͓͔̪̬͈͈͈̜̥̝̗̬̳͇̯̲̰̗̼͙͔̘͚̙͉͈̼̦̮̪͉̲̣̈́͂͌̽̅͗͂̾̽̃͌́͊̉͂̓̀̂̍͋̈́̊̈́̈́̄̋̽̍̃͊̔̉̿̽̏̌̆͌͌̏̾͆͒̆͒̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̸̧̡̢̛̛͇̲̦͍̻͔̙̖̹̱̳̤̯̞̭̩̳̘̞͋́̀͂͑́͐̉͑̍̌̋̾̄̈́̾͒̊̉́̿̔͊̃̏̌̀͌̌̀͆̀̎͌͊̓̈̓̍̌̏̀͆́́̂̀̑͐̀̌͊̉̂͑͑̉̽͋͗́͗̂́͛̉̉͛̉̂̆͂͛̐̕̕̚̕̕͜͠͠͝ȕ̶̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̟̩͓̞̙͙̼̳̮̤͚͕̫̥̠̜̰͔̳̭̫̭̗̲̘̩̹̬̼̪̬̦̬͇͉̖̭̱̪̣̠̝̞̘̙̝͙̗̗̫͎̰̘̲̲͖̜̬͕̱̬͎̯̹̠̺̟̩͇̱͙̱̠͖͍͇͙̣̟̭̗͙͈̙̬̻̮̜̙̰̭̞̗͈͈̜̗̪͈̭̗̼͉͚̱̖̪̘̬̪͕͈͍̻̩̮̭̳͉̘̣̠̹̦͔̮̙̥͓̟̤͚̘͔͚̝̻͖̭̰̩̤͇̋̈́͂̂̒͐̂̇̎̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅp̸̨̨̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̹͎̞̺̹̲͔͍͓̘̦̜̪͎̲͙̙͈̹̭͎̤̟͈̦͓̫͚̖̫̱͍͍̞̼͉͔̬͚̖̞̬̩̟͕̼̤̩̳̞̣͖͍̮͇̦͚̹̥̤̯̥̪̭͎̗̺̳̗̹̞̗̪͕͖̘͈̦̟̻͙̮̟̥͍͉̰̝̮̘̙͚̫̳͍̥̫̭͙͕̙̫̮͖̝̖̙̙͕̺͍͖͈̹̥͖̮̺͉͙͎̜̱̖̳͖͕̳̟̻͔̗̃̈̂̿̅͗̐̊̃̆̽̀̄͌̓̎̄̏̉͂̀̀͒͗̐͐̽̾͐͐͑̄̀͂̈̊̉̽̎̓̀̂̌̂͐̄͆̓͐̋̒̌͛̇̏̄̊̒͑́͑̈͌͊̋͂͗̋̉̆͑̽͐͗̆͌̿̎̊̀̄͋̽̑͋́̒̿͋̀͗̇̌̂̊̊̀̈́̋̆̔̕̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͈̮͔͍̘͎͖̹̞̣͕͓͓̭̲͍̦̣̰̙̻̰̥͇̹̻͔̖͓̻̩̣̜͈̝̳̦̰̟̠̮̜̞̫͚̣̤̬̲͓͍̘̝̭͎̙͇̫͈͓̣͓͈̞̜̲̖̫͎̦͙̫̜̮̫̳̘̰̭̞̬͉̙̘͖̘̦̰͈̖̘̥̝̺̻̦̺̰͖̈́́̏͌̈͌̑͊̿̎͂͑̀̐̆͗̾̎͒̄̄̄̐̈́̾̇̓́͒̿̽̑̓͋̇̀̇̿̓́̇̐̅̾̀͋̉́́̃̍͒͒̒̓̿͌̀̀͐͐̃̓̈́͊͐̏͋̃̈́̊̄̈́̀̈́́̒̂̀̂̔̔̈̂̓̇̃̔̐̿̿̏̉́̿͒̃̀̓̍͌͗̒̽̀͒̄̈͛̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̡̧̨̢̳̼̦͎͚̰̘̖̻̤̣̭̳̻̫̝̙̜̦͙̗̠̣̼̜̘̼̹̞̼̩̳̘͈̼͚̓̈̃͆̇̓̓̒̒̈́̽̓͐͐̈́͌̈́͗̈́́̓̇̇́͐͛̀̂̅̈́́̾̀͌͑͑̿̿̉̊͛͂́̋́́̃͊͛́̇̾̿̄̊̇̿̑͐͒̿̊̋̃̌̎̊͐̔̀͒̿̈́̎̽̍̍͌̈́̉̾̈́͗̀͛̀́̄̈̄̌̐̾͂́̔̐̌̈͋̓̍̈́̎͒̔̀̓͆̆̽̈́͌̽̒́̑͛̐̿̌̓̌͑̃͋̉̾̀͗̀͊̈́̔͒̔̉̋̈̾͋̇͒͒̑̿̏́̈́̎̀̂̆͐͌̆̅̓͂̔̌̊̾̇̇͂̂̆̏̑̔̈́͋̀̅̀͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅh̷̨̧͔̦͎͓̘̙̹̯͕̱̙͖̟͔̱̟͖̫̬̤̦͍͈̩̩͔̱̱̬̮̗̠̞̩̫̳̹̣̼̬͕̞̫͖̯̯̙̱̤̙̺̳͈̜͙̟̦̊̀̇̑͆̿̈́́͋͋̈́͆̓́͆͑́̾̀̐͂̊̽͗̄̈́̌̽̉̾̒̒̅́̏̑̅͋͆̋͌́͐̾̏̿͊͊̔̊̊͐̍̈̇́̎̎̈͆̈́̂͂̈̾̔̀͋̿̋͂̔͆͋͛̐͊̅̓̄̇̑̆̆̉͋̎͆̍̏̏͑͋̔̓͒̇͂͒̀̓̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̶̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̢̛̥̪̟͍͕̞͓͉͍̟͉͓̣̦͔͍͖̖͎̺͙͓͓͚̰̣͔̗̘̱͖̫̤̱̠͇̗͍͇̱̬͚͉̠̫̩̣̞͇͍̥͔͈̰̟̤̩͉̲̯͇̖͉̤̭̰͙̻̠̣̺̠̗͈̰̱̗͉̪̺̯̭͇̟͚̖̰̗͖̞̣̼̘̠͓͉̟̫̫͈̬̱̳̝̰̟̲͍̝̹̼͙̪̙̤̗̭̬͚͙̖̗̜͇͖̲͔̩̦̠͉̻͕̟̞̮̫̞͚͔͚͈̺̜̜͕̥̹̖̯̖͙̗̰̠̝̱̼̰̹̺̯̙̝̹͙̟̥͔̏̇̔̽͂͌̿̀͐̆̀̐̑̆̾̐͑̂̔̏̏̉̉͗̅͐͊͛͐̓̈́̊̽̀͂̎̓̔̔̈́̍̏͛̄̆́͒̈͋̇̉̐̀̏̈͂͒̋̊̿̎̾̉͒̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛͍͓̩͇̹̜̥̰̟̙͙͚̤͖̱̬̬̩̪͕̫̪̩̯̟̪̘̪̻̥͇̲͈͍̙̜̘̳̗͍͔̟̩͓̹͎͔̟̹̺̮̠͔̳̭̼̪̩͍̮͙̘̦̭͈̞̱͍̗̜̯̼͚̫̼͈̫͎̥̗̪̗̣̞͖̦͎̳̖̥͚̱̪͔̞̘͕̗̲͖̼̆͂̀̒̂́̎͐͛̈̉̽͊̄̍̂͐̊̓͒̀͒̋̑͋͌͛̐̍̇͗̋̒̅͗̉͌̓̉̒͊̓̀͐̽̈́̈̈́̒̽̈́͋̇͑̾̍̎̏̽̊͑̌͋̏̓̏͊̈́̇̅̏͆̾͌̇̅̑̊͌̈́͐̆͛͗̏̂̃̓̄́̅̄͗͗̽̈̒̿͊̾͑̀͊̽̓̀̿̎̇̅̑́̂́̓̄̐̆͐̈̂̒̎̒̔̎͊̆̾͑̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅp̸̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̳̹̖̮̙̤̟͈̜̥̯̣̪̖̣͚͖̼̤̠̲͔͍͖͔̭̫̤̲̼̲͕̝̙̙͓̝̘̟̬̩̱̠̮̟̩̟̥̤͙̰̞̥̯̪̝̮̤̘̰̹͕̳͓̞̗͇͉͕͖͚̟͍͇̘̩̱̬͙̼̳̱̠̥̫̜̳̯̼̼̠̹̲͔̙̤̝͔͚̱̝̫̞͍̳͓̲̞̖̼̥̲͉̝͍͙̬̲̩̦̰̠͇̙̘̭̪̜̺͖͖̟̟͔̣͉̤͇͔͈͎͔̞͉͔̺͔̝͓̤͔̙̗̆̋̽̓̑͋̄̂͛́͐̎̇̿̎̽͋͗͛̍͒̔́̆͊͐͘̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̛̰̜̬͙̬͔̝̞̝̯̦͕̲͇͈̼͔͇̘̝͕̦̬͖̭͕̠̭̞̣͉̞̜̼͔̻̪̱̝̹͔͓̲̥̣̤͈̰͓̥͉̺̩̺͚̻̙͕͔̺͉̰̤͓̹͙̠̘̼̳̱͕͚͇̥̭̠̹͔͖̪̟̹̙̱̲̥̞̼̫̗̬͍͍̻͚͖̱̬̦̫͎̣̲͙̮̝͇̯̃̄̿͂͆͐͆̽͂̄́̀͒̎̏͂̍̍͛̆͗͐̒̓͐̅̈̈̐͗̈́̃̾̃̋̐̚͜͝͠͝ͅơ̴̧̡̢̧̼̲̱̖̥͕̝̲̰̻̳͚̳̝̺͚͉̼̳̭̖̹̣͔͎͓̲̫͎͉̼̼̞̮̣̥̥̪͊̾̇͊̽̒͋̄́́̈́͌͒̐͛̂̾͋̌͂̔̄̓̾̄̏̀͂̽͆̇͗͋̏͂͋̑͋̈́̑̔̀̈́̏̅̈̌̅̈́͒̅̓͐̒́͗̍̾̈̀́̊̔̌̌̐̊͛̄͐̐͂̀̌͒̇̔̈́̐͗̋̉̔̓̒̇̓̀̓̐͒̀̈̒̀̓͒̂̌̿̓͊̂͊̑̒̀̿͐̄̔͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̶̻̼͌ȩ̴̠̝̣̪̮̲̣̣̤̼͔̦͍͖͚̲̞͖͉̳͉̩̤̲̻̈́̋̈́̒̉́̉́̉͑̎̉̐̈̊͊͆̓͆͂̊̂͗́́͑̉̌̿̓̏͊́́̇̓̔̄̒͌͌͂̈́̈́̌̈́͐̊͒̆̿̓̀͛̾̏̽̓̆̅̚͘͘͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̛̗͕̗͈͓̠̬̇̆̆̔̒̏̃͐̋̐́͆͌̅̆͆̀͊̉͊̆͂͆̅́͑͗̂̄̀͗̀̈́̋̀̂͆̽́̄̑̀͆̐̀͐̊́̂̓̽̓̄̓͐̇͛̐̈́̾̓͂̊̒̔̾̽͐̐́̉̏́̎̽̕̚̕͘͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝a̸̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̛̘͙͎̼̟̣͓̘͚̺͍̦̞̬̺͎͈͕͚̼̦͔̩̫̗̼̩̞̠̰̲̫̥̩̺̗̞̯̮̩̻̜̳͇̹̟̰͖͈̮̳͖̖̖͎͉̰̞̭͈̻̭͖̱͈̗͓̻̙̯̲̦̟̘̭̜̤͉̟̯̼̖̹̻̫̹͎̠̞̫̰͕̞̺͛͊͌̀̔̒̎̽̋̆̽́̂͗̌̏͌̑̃̀͊͑̋͌̑͗͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅt̴̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̘̤͍͕̘͓̮̬̣͉͎̮̻͚̘͕̭̯͔̪̲̦͎̪͇͖̝̲͇̖͇͓̮͕̩̦̠͖̪̣͕̙̼̺̲̺̤͔̤͇͔̻͔̠͙͉͔̺̩̠̻͈̩̰̬͙̬̟̱̻̩̱͚̠͎̝͚̱̹͚̝͔͍̲̻̘̲̻̯̠̲̤̼͈͖̥͔͚̩̤̹̦͇̲̣͍̼̘̠̫͔̫̯̹̾͒̂́̅́̒͑̿̀̌̑͑̔̊̽̈́̃̑͌̀̾̇̃͆̽͆̈́̾͆͆̑͊̿͛͒̇̊̽̎͒̾͋̂͊̾͋̆͛͛͊̑͐̉̈́̋̈̀͆͋̾̐̂́̔͑̓͑̆̉̇̄̍͗̾͐́͐͋̀̓̈͛̈́̑̂̃̓̀̓̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̘̦̫̥̠̥̖̟͓̼̹̱̘̮̏̓͑͆̈́̔͋̄͂̔̉͌̾̓͋̑͛̔͗̓͂͑̔͋̉̓̈́̄̈́͛́͛̊̾̊͊̽̀͐̿̈́́́̑̔̊̄̎́̃̀̍̉͒͗͒͐̔͐̂̏̌̆͆̓̔̅͌̏͆̈́͛̊́̋͑̾̍̂͂̐́̎̉̈́̀̾͌̉͒̐̍̅͒͑̏́̆̍͒͆̈͊̿̑͆̎̀̑̏̌͋̑̈́̀̊̂̀͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝T̷̢̡̢̛̩̪͈̼͍̭̮͎͈̹̩̞̯͙̦̘̝͕̩̥̲̝͖̼̻̲͍̟͉͎̳̣̠̩̗͈̙̮̣̬̲̻͔̮̻̯̪͇͍̩̝͚͖̫̦͉̯̗̙͍̼̗͆̋̄̀̀̆͆̉̓̍̂̌̄̍̽̐̀͆̂̋̂̾͆̃͗͂͂̒̽͗̾̎̌͂̇̽̊̿̌͋̀͂̈̀̑̏̀̉́́̀̃̊́̏̆́̍͆̈́̽̎̈͛̄̿̑̑̑̂̍̓̽̒̂̅̒̏̊̒̓̍̓͂̌̋̒͒͛̇̀̆̀̽͋̄̀̄̄̀͗͌́̍̿͊͗̉̿̾̾͛̉͐̓̽̀̉̿͑̾̒̈́̀͑͑͋͆̔̇̀͋̀̓͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅą̸̢̧̢̧̡̢̛̲̺͔̱̼̰̫̭̟͙͇̙͕̪͖̙̲̜̥͕̯̭̭̗̙͖̳̠͔͈̺̘͎̹̥̠̯̤̜͓͎͕͙̩̪̲͎̣̪͕̹͔͈̟̮̥̫͉̼̩̱͚̗͕̱̪̀̏̓̀̀͐̀́̋̓̔̍̀̀͋̋͐̉͋͑̾̋͆̐͆̈́̊͑̇̈͒͆̅̒̎͛̂͒̃͊͑͌̾̇̆̒̏͑̍́̓̀̈́͋͑͗͑̿̾̊̈́̅͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅí̵̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̛̗̟̺̦̣͉̳̗͓̼͇͖̝͉̜͕̙̬͈̳̪̫͉͈̣̼̰͙̰̦͍̪̩̠̻̗̰̹͇͚̺̼̹̤͍̩͕̪̰̲̪̪̰̪̳̣̃̇̉̃̇͐̂̅̃̀̒̿́͑͛̆͊̏͆̓̃͛̂̈͒̎͆̅̑̅͊̿̇̂͋̊̓͗̊̿̆̑͑̋͛̑̀͗̋̆̍̓̏̐̔́̈́̉̂̈́͌̑̂͌̂̉̿͊̔̾͌͒͑͊̿̆́̑̔̍͊̅̈̋̈́̆͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅl̴̨̨͙̫̜̰̹̼̰̮͚̣̫̞̜̘̤̼͙̪̼͕̈́̉̈́́̂̄͌̆͌̈̊͒͗͌́̾̒̈́̽̿̌̈́̀́̓̏̅͒̒͌̂̐́̇̍̽̊͂̑̓̓̿̽̎̒̓̀͑̈́̀̉̍̓̆̅͗͊̿̄̏͐͛̈̄̀̄͆̃͊̋͊̓͐̄̀́̔̃̂̀͒̓̉̾̉͆͋͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ṡ̶̨̨̡̨̧̛͔͇̪͎̮̝̝̤̩̖̲̩̯̰̠͕̬̭͎̠͙̫͈͇̭̰͈̘̰̲͍̪̭̔̀̔̈̊̈́̀̎͌̌̈́͑͒͋̓̑̃̀̈́̿̽͊͗͗̅̀̇̇̈́̈́͂̏̈́͊͌͐̊̈́̿͆̆͌̅̾̍͐̊̄̈́̈́̂̀͑͛͗͆̅̃̉̀͊̀̊̽͒͌̌͐̄̾̐͌̍̈́̇͛͗̈́̎̓̀̏̈́̔̊͐͋͗͆̋͆͂́̒̈́̿̉̆͂͊͋̀͊͂̄́̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝ͅ'̴̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̡͕̙̼̞͍̗͈̤͚̲̻̩͇͈̠̞̫̥͕̟̦̥̰̦͖͉̮̦̞͚̹̥̯͖͕̘̞̖͔̮̟̪͖̰̲͎̙̯̲̱̥̠̭͔͔̞̮̲̭͔̤̟͕̜̟̜̝̗̪̲̻͈͎̞͉̺͎̬̫͙͇͉̬͓̮͉̺̦̠̖͇͕͚͙̘̺͔̺͎͔̜̜͔͋̆̓̒̏̿͑̒̑̀̑͒̇̋̂̊̑̿̂̓̀̈́̈́̔̊͐̾̏̅͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅs̵̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͚͉̬͕̤̯̺̥̰͙̘̼̗͓̩͇̗̮͚̣͓̥̤͕͚̭̭̲̱͉̞̭̜̺̘̤̳̼̠̦̩̜̳͚̺̯̪̘̝͍̲͈͖̮̘̱̣̳̯͔̜̤̣̺͍̙͉̺̤̭̤̜̪̘͎̥̜̠̬̪͖̗̹̖̱̼̪̰͔͈̯͉̥̝̝̲̰̱̫̗̦͎̜͉̥̟̤̺̙̺̭͖͙̯̬̺̗̣͈̳̹̜̜̖̫͖̯̩̯̯͍̳̰̟͍̤̪̬̩̪̻̮̼͙̭̱̲̠̦͉̲̻̀̑́̋̇̈̊̈̔̌̅̈͂̐̈̍̏͌̽͋̿̋̅̃͛̌̓͊̿̉͐̆͑͊͌̃̔̈́͐̈́̿̈́̀̍̉̀̃̇͐̋̎͆̿̈́̍̈́̎͊̌́̓́͌̆͆͂̊̍̿̋͋̄̇̾̅̒̔̈́̑̒͋͆̏̎̌̓̇͂̓̓͑̾̇̾̂̎̅̓̔́͋͊̇͆̾̀̓̈́̓̎͒̑͒͛͛̾̂̒̋̑̿̆̎̑͐͆̅͆̉̽̐̐̿̈́̅͌̋̂̅̍̈́̑̇́̐̽͂̏̽̓̌̂̇̆͊̈́̏̉͂͊̌̈́͐̅̃̉̈́́͊͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̢̨̢̡̛̛͉͇͖̹̦̟̼̳̹͚̺̪̭̖̳̲͉͉̦̪̰̺͔̤̺̦̤̼̞̼͚̠̳̺̱̹̼̗̫̯̹̥̗̫͗̓̐͋̈͋̀͗͐͆̒͂͑̀̐͆̓̊̿̈́̎̌̍͐̑͒̿̊̒̽̅͆́̇͒̓̔̀̀̆̀́̋͐̾̀͋͂̒͆̽̃́͛̚͘͠͝͝͝͝ͅh̷̡̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̘̝̲̲̘͈̯̲̰͕̞̜̻̣̜̣̫̟̘̗̖͍̜̱͍͇͕͎̩̗̟̥̘͈̪̞͓̺͙͚̗̘̫̲̩͍̳͓̘̰̙̹͍͔̹͔̳͂̏͐̈́̒̀͊͑̋̐̏̔͌̈́̇̉̑̏͊̊͐́͊̈́̀̒̀̃̄͋̏̓̎̎͛̾̉̃̈́̽̿̐̒͆̍͐̉̾̍͂͂͊̔̓̆̍̊͐̌̽͋̆͛͆̄̐͐͑͛́́̈́̑̋́̾̍͆̈͑̅̎̄͋̈́̈̈͐͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅo̸̢̨̧̝͙͉̝̗̼̩͖̥̱̘̙̯̺̮͕̳͎͉͖̺͙̫̙̞͙̞̟͚͔̼̲̞͕̭̱͉̯͔̮̤̗̙̝̦̟͉̦͙̥̟̮̜̘͍͓̪̣̮͖͉͔͓͉͍̖̙̜͍͈͙͍͒́̾̂͐̍͗̍́́̏̋͐̀͆͋̾͐̓̽̐̇͌͑͗̇͊́̈́̉̂͋̈́̈́̄͋̽͋͒̐̂̍͛̿̋̒̇̎̀̍̌́͌̋̔̄̊̀͂͑̿̋̑̇͂̉͋̑̓̀͋̑̽͑̒̂̍͐̽͐̑̓͋̃̋͑͊̌̑̾̈́̀̎̓͐̑͆̉̒̐͛͆̇̄̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅư̵̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̧̛͙͕̻͍̹̭̝̯̻̦̫̠̻͉̘͙̫͓̙̼͍͔̲̠̱̹̪͎̣͉͚̫̲̟͕͖̦̘̹͚͈̬̟̞͚̮̣̲̙̲̲̺͚̬̩̲͇̖̮͔̳̣̝̖̤̳̝̫̙͚̱̖͕̪̤̱͈̗̱̺̘͕͚̹͎̤̹͔͍͇͇̰̣̱̻͇͚͓͍̭̻̳͕̼͚̳̪͉͙̠̠̯̞̮̣͕̤̩̲̟̣̼̟̯̙̠̗̰̬͖̬͇̘̗̘̺̼̻̺̦̜̯̦̭̗̯̹̭̜̰̖̼̩̹͙̬̮̦̎͑̌̓̌̾̿̔̋̌̇̍͛͊̾̔̑̈́̊̈́̑̈́̎̓̍̀̈́́̂̈͆̾͛͒͂̉͋̀͋͋̒̄̈́͆͐̇̈́̌͂͑̈́̊̈̓̇͐̾͛͗̈́͑͗͒̒̾̓̋͛̄̈́̓̇̈͑̋̊̃́̈̆͂̇̊̋̐̑̒͗͐͐̊̈́͐̓̍́̇̃͐̍̅͛͗̽͑̃̈̓͆̄͊͑͆̃̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̸̨̢̛̛̭̜͓͈̭͔͕͖̬̪̱͓͇͇͔̞̞̠͕͎̭͓̊͒̄̀̇̂́̈́͋̇̓̈̀̒̈͊̇̇͐̑͐̆̓̿̎͛̏̇̋̆̂̃̓̾̉̎̍̀̒̄̊̉̀͌̀̌͛̒͊̅̈́̽̀̔̄͊̉͒́̽̈́̾͊̒̽͛͌͌͒́͌̐̍͗̈́̀͋͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠e̷̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̞̙̻͉̺̭̺͎̪̼̟̮̼̥͉̰͓̰̫̩̝͍͎̺̹͎̫͓͍̗̹̞͇̦͙͕͔̺͇̳͈̬̼̰̖͙̮̪̥̬͇̺̝̥̥̤͙̩̘̮̜͉̜̹̗͚̩̗̲̱̼̜̯͎͚̞̗̗̤̰̪̼̩̫̱̙̗̩͕̱̖͕͙͚͖͖͍͎̫̳̊͗́̂͐͂͑̄̽̈̈́̓̂̎̐́̐̌̓̈́̈́̉̇́̑͛͒͋̀́̌̀̋̓̃̈́̎͒͆̏̒̊͂̌̒̄̊̽̿̍͆̿̈̌̄̍̔͛͑̌͂̈́̿͒̒͛͆̒̓̈́̾̌̔̑̇͛̂̽̌̿̍̍͌͛̀͌͆̀͊̐̄̇̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̮̰̝̬̪͚̜̙͉͉̰̼̘̥͇͈̬̗̝̖͓̻͚̖̱͈̖̳̲̦̱̻̠̯̳͙͍̺̠̰͇̳̭͖̯̻̤̲̠̣̼̺̳̰͍̺̺̤̩̹͎̣̞̞̟̖̮̰̙̞͔̭͎͓̫͍͓̘̤̙͕̳̲̪̻͈̖̔̇̓͋̇̌̀̉͒̀̅̎͛̔͒̂̑͒́́̉̈́͛́̌͑͋͛̓͑̔́̌̔͌̃̃͒̀̃̌̀͐̆̆̓̇̓̿͆̑̈́͌̋͒̿̀̃̋̾͗͛̿̈́͆̾͌͋̃́̋̆̂̑̂̇͂̅̒͆̂̇̽̑͋̑͂͌̃͐̐̃́̇͂̄̂́̎̾̎̎̈́́̆̓͋̃̂̂̈́̍̓̃̍̌̊̽̌̀̾̽͛̆̇̐͗̽͂͊̈̆́̽̓͐̿̈́̃̃̉̓̄̾͊̑̐́̌͊̈́̈́̓͊̓͑̈́͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̧̧̨̢̛̛͇̣͇̩̳̥̗̤̬̱͇͍̗̫̗̦̗̹̦͎͉̥͔̝̲͔̹̹̼͍̬͈̦̙̮̟̘̝̻̬͇̠̾̈̇͐͋͌̐̔͐̏̄̾̈́̀̊̑́́̓̍̔̾̈́͒̅̈̀́̑̔̋̊̔̂̿̈́̇̓̀̒̈́̂̈̂̓̈́́̇̋̈̀̆̒̒̃͗̄́͐͑̋͌̓̈̆̔̏̄̆͋̍̈́͗͗̈̅͐͂̊̉̏̊̒͋̒́̀̓̿̎̉̂͑̀͊̓͊̄͗͑͒̋̏̅̌̂̑̈́͆͊̀̈́̑͑̈́̑͊̈́̾̈̎͐͌̔̿̀̓͆̔̆̓͐̾͒̊̌̀̂͂̏̔̐́̓̿̄̄͗̐͑͊̍̓̐̀̾̐̐͆̓̃̍̐̑̿̀̍̊̎͑͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠n̵̹̦̝̯̖̭̮͙̰̮͎̫̩͎͍̦̗̰̤͕̦͐̋͌͊̓̉̽̅̀͌͒̒̄̀̏͐̂̋͂̈́̓͆͋͆̇̀̓͊̓̓̂̀̌̊̈́͒̀̈́͋̾̂̍̂̋̄͊̀̇̈́̌͛̀̅̓́̃̄͘͘̕͝͝ͅͅͅḋ̷̡̡̛̛̤̦̣̠͉͇͓̖͎̞͇͖͇̟͈͓͈͍͚͙̦̫͖͎̰̯̰̗̯̻͍̞̜̭̽̔͋̎̆̎͋͒̆͒̄̒̌̿̉͋̃̎̋̃̿̌́̈́̔͊̓͗̑̉́̂̔͒̊̅̌́̄́̄͌̋͋͗̔̆̒̓͐̏͌̀̆͒́̎̆́͂̄̓͌͆̇̐̀̒̍̈́͊̆͒͛̆̉͋̿͌͛́̊̏̀̿̇̓͂̀̃̊́̆̍̋̈́̄̓̐̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̼̬̤͙̙͓͈̦̭̦͙͙̖̩̰̪͎̺͎̮̥̯̺͎̩̮̝̱̟͚̻͙̩̼͓̬͚͔͈̘̬̤͚̲̾͂̾̿̈́̓͐̀̅͋͛́̎͂͋̾̄̓̀̿̈̏̇́͑̅͐̒͒̍̒̿̑̓̓̓͐̒̈́͗̒͂̆̓͌͌̾̔̔̀̓͊̌́̿̈́͋̿̔̍̌͂̓̆̀͗̉͂̎̃̇̋̂̃̒̍̂̽͊̓̃̒͐̀̔͌̒̍̈́̄̀̀̀͛̈́̎̽̇̏̾̊̀̐͐̈́̃̀͋̌̐̌̃̈́̉̽̓̂͛̿̈́̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅȈ̷̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̛̳͔͙̠͉̪͎̦̫̦͉̭̣͖̖̬̣̫̘̦̜͓̖̹̱͈̦̰̰̳̣̙̤̯͉̰̜͕͎̭̫̹̬̲̼̣̼͔͙͓̮̗̠̦̘̜̺̝̘̟͖̰̪̘̼̖͇̻̤̞̘̪͕̖̖̠͍̘̩̬̩̤͓̮̥͙̖͍̘̪͚͚͓̭͍̞̣̦͖̬͚̫̠̭̤̬̫͈̞͉̱̲̫͖͓̲͔͚̻̺̹͔̼̿̾̂̓͒̐̔̌̓̄̈̄͑̒̽́̽̇͒͂̑̈́̾̿͛̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̛̦͕͕͎͔͕̲̟̮̳͍̲̖̗͙̯̗͔̗͚̠̟̖̻̦̗̗̰͍̹̻̼͇̪̫͇͍͖̝̻̪̼͉̟͇̠̯̟̖̠̘͍̰̘͍̟̘̬̩̩̩̣͇̪̻͎̱͎̹̦̙̼̩̱̙̘̩̭̮̠̟̰̮̭̟̠̤͉̣̤̘̫͓̲̞̮̭̯͔̦͉̜͇̼̦̣̥̮͈̰̙̪̖̟͓͉̜̥͔̙̪͔̮̖̭͎̬͍̘̬̭̠̟̪͖̗̙̜̬̮͈̲̱̠̣̲̻̬̫̞̬̗̝̖̣̘̩͖͎̘̺̯̗͓̝͍̝͔̥̗̈́̃͑̎͛̋͑͗͌̒̊̒̽̽̎̔̐̋̒̉͊̒͌̀̇̈́̊̓̌̔̑̏͒̽͑̏̀͗͑̋͛̈́͛́́̒͐͌͑̿̂͛́̄̅̑̍͛͂̓̔̎͗̃͒̂̂̏̐͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̸̢̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̨̧̧̛̻̱͙͕̟̯̼̖͕̖̤͙̙̭̗̜͓̝͕̮̟̣̪̹̥̙͚͚̬͕̯̼̜͚̤̻̫͉̹͉̫͙̠͚̲̰̗͖̙̖̫̝̝̼̬̤̯͙̤̖̠̰̙͔̙͈̞̠͎̥̻͎̳̳͔̥̼̯̘͇̳̮̰͈̟̤̟̬̘̪͚̙̯̜̼̥͚̠͎̤͕̳̣̬͚̥͍̮̼̫̩̣̣̹̙̻̣̲̪͓͎͈͎̺͇͕̮̮̞̺̹͕̹̦̰̻͉͍̮̹̳̯̙̤̰̳͚̠̖̣̠͈͙͉̋̔͗͛̀̈́̾̌̃̓͆̆̃̓́̋̓́͐́͂̃͊̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̷̨̢̢̛̛̩̰̬̰̠̘͎͇̩͈̥̼̠̝͙̹̙̫͌̎͊̍̂͑̑̑̇̋́͑͂̉̿̉͆͋͐̈͂̆͆͗́̑͂̆͋̎̇̓̌̿̔̆̽̇̅͌̾̾̓̉̈́̅͐̋͑̏̔͑̄́͋̌̊̀̄̓͊̂̄̓̍̾̓͊̔̈́͗̓͆̂̐̉̈́̂̊̍͛̄̾̉̓̑̄̂͑͋̍̌̈̈́̽̄͗̔̎̍̔͊͂̇̍̐̇͗̈́͌́̆͆̂̒̋̈́̈́̀̓̉̌͒̈́͛̂̀̔̔́̿̀̈́͐̾͂̑͑̈́̓̑́͛͒̿̂̇͒̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝ş̴̨̢̧̖̱͕͖̲̯̲̤̞̏̓́̾̈̉́̐̓̈́̀̃̈́́̇̀̽̽̒̓̑̉̈́̂̔̀̓̂̑̍̌͑͘͘͜͝ͅw̷̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̧̨̛͕͚̟̪̲͖͖̺͕̼͉͉͔̪̮̰͕͓̥̺̥̖͎͓̩̯̜̙̣̹̤͓̝̬̹̬̲̘̫͍͔̳̠̣͔͍̟̖̲̦̫̼̮̠̮̺͚͕̬̜̮̰̥͉̫̥̯̠̲͍̜͉̲͉̪͔͕͔̮͙̹̦̬͈̖̳̩̗̜͓̫̠̯̰̥̹̦̟͎̪̮͍̠̲͍̞̲̳̤͎̺͚̭͙̼̪̻̥̫̠̩̭̜̟͔̜̥̟̥̮̼̦̝̱͎̜̝̥͚̳̯͕͙̹̳̟͇̣̗̱̗̼̼̮̬̠̭͇̜̞̪͉͓̓̏̈́̐̌̔̇̍̀̓̔̈̈̇̓͊̆̎̃̆̇̈́́̔͆̊̑̆̈̐͌̒̐̆̀̇̌̉̿̽̂͒͆̈́̐̾̈́̈́̌͛͗͗͆̅̈́̓̓̐́͐̎̀͒̏͋̍̅͒̐̄̃̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̴̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̛̦͙̱͚͖̲͙̟̟̤͎̠͍͎̺̺̗̪̹̟̮̟̖͔̱͍͙̞̼̳̥̼̙̭̯͇͉̜̻̳͖̖̬̦̫̭̦̗̯̖̮̱̱̣̥͓̭͇̯̤̟̖̪̭̙͖̹̹͉̯̮̘̗͔̹̜̰̦̯̟͇̠̗̭̮̦̣̞̲͈̜͓̹͙̹̺̪̗̜̼̗͇̲͈͔͍͚̰͍̭̯͍̹̹̺̞̲̱̯̪̻̩͖̙̮͎̳̝̘̗̗̲̲̯̥̬̹͉͙͉̥̩̻̜̭͚̰̱̯̜͓̦̮͙̰͉͍̟̫͍͈̗̼̳̱̘̥͇͂͌́̈͌̈́̎͐̽̌̔͌̽̋̇͒̓̓̐́̈́̂͑̓̋͊͛̾́͒̽̌͐͑͗̽̐̏̀̉̀́̃̓̉̇̃̿͒͂́̓̈́́͋̓͋͐͐̊̂̓̿̓̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅr̶̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͉͚͇͕̹̮̥͔̻̣͎̹̦͔͍̥͉̤̬̜̜̪̭̤̞͚̭̞̲̬̠̺̩̯̞̥̠̙̭͈͙̖̰̫̱̹̰̲̪͇͇̖͖̰̝̲͉̹̯͔̠̲̲͉̙̝̝̳̩̣̤͇͚͈̮̹͔͙͈̰̰̟͖̥̞̒̇̅̽́͛̒͆̈́̋̊̀̾͗̋̅̌̊̇͂̒̈́̒͆̏̌͑̃̊͆̀̊̑͋̎̆̾̀̔̇͋̉͗̃͐́̿̐̿̈́̇̓͌̌̈̈́́̀̌̇͗̎͐͂̀́̔̐̂͐́̅̓̍̇̃́̓̅̇̂̾͊͗̐͗̏̄̿̄̿͑͐̑̄̏͐̈̏̅̉̈̉̂̑̔͗̓̀́̍͑̌̿͌͛̎̅͛̓͊͆̋̊́̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̬̳̪̭͈̙̬̘͎̭̱͇̳̘̪̘̯͖̖͍̪̣̳̭̪̦͈̙̮̼͉̠̩͚̹̺͇̰͎̱̗̻̤͚͈̘̭̜̮̼̰̱̰͉͙̺̤̞͍̹͎̻̻̣̈́̔́̆̈͋̆̉̍́̎̆̑̈̾̔͒̃́̏̀̓͋̆̾̏̿̔̋̏̆̈́͗̈́̊̆̋̌͛͐̋́̓́̃̐̍̏͐͛̓̄̌́̿͆͗̈́̄̒͒̇̀̃̓̾̓̈̈́͌̽̑̈͛͒̿̄̅͗͐̄̇̈́̎̈̈͗̔̇̓̈͋̈̽̈̃̽̓̑̆̅̾͆̃̈́́͛̂͗̆͒̓̉̋̑͑͋̏́́͐̂̌͊̃̓̓́͊͗́̌͂̆̑͌͗̉̋̐̎́͒̄̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̷̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̞͓͇͉̦͓̼̤̲̗͖̭͍͈̳͙̖̝͎̪̞̥̣͎̭̳̮̹͔͔͖͓̼̝͓̦̳̟̣̙̭̜̳̠̭̫͖̟͎͔̬̘̥͔̪̻̤̥̞̗̠̠͍̭̬̙̘̮̙̭̖̹̗̲̼͎̠̗̥̘̗̥͍̝͕̝͕̩͓̲̫̘̬̳͔̺̟̮͙̹̹̳͔̩̞̭̞̹̝̖̱̜̪̟͓̜̜͙̺̲̩̮͖͍̲̻̳̭̦͓̟̮̖͍̞̝̘̤̱̪̮̞̹̫͕̎̓͗̐͗͂͛́̈́̋̈́̅͋̏̏̌̀̆̆̈̌̓́͌̓͊͒͂̓̒͛̈́̎́̃̄̇̐͗̇̎̍͊́̐̏͂̓̂̈̏̿͑̄̅͌̄́̉̉̃̉͌̔̍̓͗̌̀̑̈́̇͑̾̃̄̒́̑͂̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̺̭̜̰̝̣̟̤̺̥̗͉̯͎̼̪̘̗͈͔̙̟̰̪̥̖͎̩͇̯̹̘̻̫̝̞̫͕̟̠̤͕̩͙̥͎̰̣̦̫͖̱̪̝̩̭̝͉̯̺̝̫͎̘̹͔̟͚̩̪̝͇̯̩̮̱̤̟̯̬͈̩͎̲̯̫̗̠̝̠̮̟̯̣̥̮̺͎̪͈͙̰͇̤̱͔̬̭͔͍̜̥̬̻͔̈́̾̔̽̓̈̊͌̈́̒̽̈́̏͂̀̇̿̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷͖̺̖̦̦̰̤̯̲͗̏̒̌͜Ş̴̛̛̛͈͉̖͉̖̦̳̦̰͈̘͎̫̰͈̥̹̰͚̬̲͍̜̘̳̭̤͚̰̥̭̙͔̙̫̞͖́̽̄̈́͗̀́̌̾͆̾̂͂̿̿͑̈̽́̋̌̾̏͛̈́͒̈́͒̿͗͋̓̏̈́͌̔̓̾̀͗̀̀͊̽̃̔̇̓͒̊̐̿͆̽̅͛́̎̿͗̔̅̌̔̇͗̀̔̐̇́̈́͒̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ơ̶̧̨̡̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̮̘̹̼͙̹̤̥͚̪̫͚͔̭̭͇̝̪̼̮̙͍̯̟̟͍̼̥̘̲͇̖̫͇̤̥͈̼͙͍͚̤͓̤͇̥͉̣̩̬̣̼̯̭̗̥͎͓̯̰̲̬̞̭͚̲̟̗̼̳̟͎̩̲̱̜͙̮̩̪̤̣̩͎̪̮̠͔̯̰̗͈̭͇̲͉͍͙̰̱̬̙̞̱̖̳̼͈̮̼̻̘̦͗͂̉͂̏͌̄̉͒̋̅̊̿̋̎͒͗͂̈͑̓͆͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̨̡̼͇̰̬̮̰̺͈̱̰̟̯̪̝͉͇̖̲̰̤̺̺̥̫̲͎̪̩̻̙̙̺̠͉͉͚̺̣̗̫̺̺̹͈͙̞͙̮͈̘̲̗̮̟̞̣̣̺̲̳̜̪̪̭͓̞͍͙͚̠͙̠̫̣͇̠̺̲̱̜̺̩̜̻̪̖̹̬̼̪̭̥̲̝̟̮̖̩̯̮̣̦̤̦̙̦̘͔͙̗̠̠̫͙͍̬̬͙̻̟̻̬̯̻̜̪̰̲̻̙̞̖̺̝̲̘̻̝̳̦̙͖̞̄̿͆̒͑͆̿̍̀̽̏̈̍͊̉͋͌͌̑̈́͊̓̿̀̐̎̌͂́̿̃̔̾̈́̾̉̍̾̾̄̊̉̄̈́͂̋̒͒̎̀͌͑̃̓̌͊̇͆͗͌̋̒͌̏́̏͒̂̍͒̀̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅį̵̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͎̖̹͙̠̯̞̫͔̫̟̤̞̬͕̗̣͓͙͚͍͐̒̏̾̈́̑̈́̈́̒͂̋̍̈́̉͗̑̎̈͐̈́͆͌̆̍̇̆̈̍́̀̃̉̓͒́́̔͒̿̀͛̊̇̌̒̿̇̔̌͐̀͑̾̄̇͂͗̊̆̉͋̓͑̇̂̐́́̓̃̇̀͗̑͑͒͋͗̈́̓̊̃͌̋͊̐̽̃͂̂̾̒̀͑̉̑̿́̃͐̇̌͒̎͂͌͑̑̄̈́̿̿̌̈́͐̓̓͊̏̀͋̾̓̍̆̒̋̿͒̀͑͑̇̂̔͋̌́͌̓́̊̓́̑̏̾̈́̓͐̓̈́̓̈́͗̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅc̷̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̢̺̟̬͈̗̯͇̮͍̠̺̠̝͚̬̪̻͇̣͉͎̯̖͔̫̗̠̲̣̬͖̩̭̫͚̘̮̱͎̗̻̪̜̳͍̰͉̲͎̗̘̱̭̝͚̩̞̣̖̻̬̤͎͉͈̗̺̤͙̩̱̲̤̬͓͔̫̺̦͓̬̠̙̙̬̟̫͙̺̟̼̩̝̦͈̰̺͕̳̼̠̜͔̹̦͙̖̗̙͚͈͇̰̩͖͇̻̞̠̻̳͓̳̲̪̽̅̌̀̔̊̊͊͋͛͒̊̽͊̽̌̒̆͌͌̑̇̓̆͊͋̒͆̓̄̽͂̆̇̽͛͌̈͂̄̈́́̈́̽̽͌̄̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̩̹̺̭̥̯͕̤̟̳̜̬̻͚͖͙̻̳̤̹͕͓͔̯̮̜̯̦̻̝̻̯̪̩͉̬̫͖͈͚̻̜̯̤̼͙͚̩̮͚̩̗̩͙̹̬̣̞̩̫̼̲̭̭̦̞͔̹̳̙͖̩̝̥͉͖̺͍̖̗͇̞͕̲̘̱̺͉̠̼̗̖͇̙̱̱͉̖͎̣̭̠͔͉̠̯̠̦̯͇̗̝̤̖̭̹͎͍͖̫̤̣̘̺̫̹͖̼̘̗͕̝͙͓̩̦̦̜͔̻̺̺̀̿̄̇̈́̽̋̈́̀͗́͆̒̐͗̐͐̈́̏̍̾̀̍͑̾̇͐̋̎̓͒̉̐͑̈̈́̀͗̿̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ-̷̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̛̩͔͖͉̦̼̩̪̯̝͔͚͔͙͓̠̰̠̘̤̱̜̞̝͎̰̖͕͔̤͚̣̬̮̜̲̞̼̫̦̳͎̺̼͎͕̺̻̼̹̗̻͇̠̱̭͓̥̬̮͎̜͚̼͕͙͓̯̻͓̙̰͉̻̳̺̮͈̦̟̹̟̩̫̬̇͆̈́͊̌͛̍̆̈́͐̏̀̈͐̄͌́̉̀̿̈́̃̐̿̅̾̃͑̌͒̓̌̄̈́̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̧̞̭͕͙̯͔͉͖̬͚̦̳̤̠͙̳̖̹͇͕̪̥̠̫̝̞̦͇̪͉̬̭͙̲͈̻̘̺͓̬̟̳͚̐̍̏̀̍̈̈́͗̈́͛̇͋̒̽͂̈́̔́̈̈́͆͋͛̉̉͊̈́̌̌͆͜͜͠͝ͅͅM̴̢̢̨̨̛̝̖̺̝͈͈̰͚̹͚̘̪̱̭̠̳̠̦̭̮̝͇̩̟̒̈́́̉̓̅̄̔́̋͊̅̾̂́͊̏̾̓̀̒̆̇̾͂̎̀̂̃͆̊̇͌͒̔͌̂̉̈́̑͗͌͋͒́̏́͑͂̂͂̔͒̄̅̿͂̈́́̌͌̿̍̕̚͘͜͝͝͝e̵̢̡̧̢̛̳̻̞̻̼̳̻̟̣͎̻̹̹̥͈̯̙̩̬͈̗̩̯͔̞̺̩̩̰͕̦̣̪͌́͋͌͌́͊̃͋̂̀̅͌̍̇̔̐́̒̔̌̃͗͑͐̒͌͒̀͂̈́̓̂̕͠ͅ.̶̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̜̙̟̤̝̫͕͕̥̹̫͍̪͇͎͓̼͉͉̠̻̳̱͙̪̠͈͍͉̥͔͚̤̳͎͉̪͇̪̟̜̜͇͚͉̲̦̹̮͈͈͎͖͎͉͎͉̭̩̞̖̭͇̹̟͎͖͉̝̘̩̪̲̫̱̞̹̠̝̝̝̯̭͎̺̟̝̪͔͎̥͕̮̺̟͓̟̘͍̠͉͓̫̜͉͓̯̣̰̹̼̬̲̹̞͙͎̞͉̮̞̞̘̣̠̩͓̼̙̜͓̹͕̩̻͈̦͙͓̖̞̯̤͚̲͎̳̳͙͖̲͕̯͚͛̏̃̽̇͂̄͂̉̓̂̿͋̈́̀̓̔͑̈́͂̅̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̭̮̘͍̱̥̱̭͈͈̘̬̙̲͖͓͍̰̬̻̗̖̠͚̱̦̻͖̦̖͓̬̣̟͎̙̭͕͙̟̫̻͇͈̗̱̟̬̟̦̼͓͍͓͇̜̪̫͇̲̟̖͈͈̫͍̜̙̝͕̠͍̮̼͔̮̪͖̯͉̱̱̙̲̙͕̱̣̠͕̻̹͕̜̙͔̘̯̰̗̖̲̣̺̮͙̳͚̩̬̝͓̮̫̜̲̲̰̣̩̥̖̺̮̱̱̥̯͚̠̣͚̰̣̣̳̝͔̞̫̰̙̗͇̟͉̠̙̻̗̫͎̩̼̮̩̘̹͈̠͇̙͍̯̍̂̍̽̈́͆̑͐̑͂͋̊̍̆͗͆̉̆̑̉̈́͐̊̀̒̎̈́͐̎̅͑̈̃̃͗̒͋̃̊͑̑͌̌̃̅̑̿̋̓̍̔͗̐̿̀̿̎́͑̆̽́̓́͗̒̑̍́͊̊̄̑̅̾͛̈́̎̈́̈̈́̿͑̄̂̅̏̔͌͐̈̏̔̽̋̈́̾̽̏̏̔̈́́͒̎́̒̊͆̈̈́̽̐̒͋͊́͒̋̇̈̓́̀̇͗͊̈́̒̈́͒̂̿̅͋́̓̂͌̊́͛͊̿͒̈̑̆̽͂̌̌͊̐̊̓̓̀͛̀̈́̄̿̀͛̇̃͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅS̸̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̛̥̥̤̗̰̘̱̹͕̮͈̫͕̦̭̮̖̗͍̫͉̜̟̥̰̰̘͔̖͍͙͚̳͈͓̟̻͔̭͉̻̙͔̟̘͉̲̩͙̬͔͍͈̟̙̻̹͇͕͎̫̭̮͍̩̠̯̞̟̫̞̱͕̻̜̫̝̥͍̩̗̤̣͉̹̗̠͎͎͇̺̝̠̬̦͎͉̣̦̳̮̟̯̦̺̭̥͍͎̭͈͉̤̤̥̤̥͉͖͈̲͓̺̝̺̯̥͈̤͔̙͉̺̜͙̩͙͈̟͚̲̮͔̪̦͉̣̫̞̼͔̞̰̦̮̜͍̽̍̉́̏̐̎̌̾̒̾͛̔͆͋̆̄͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̛̛̜̹̜̘̩̟͕̣͓̻̫͖̟̭͚̯̹͍̣̩̩͔̮̤̯̝̙͕̙̳̲͈̭̞̱͚͙͖̤͉̭̟̞͎̳͖̫͚͔͉̠̫̮̦͈̰̪̣̲͍̠͙͕̦͍̥͍̻̳̘͍͙̣̫͚͕̞̳̦̣̰̼̹͇̌͂̆͋̒̉͑̇̃̑͆̊̀̔͆̾̈́̒̑͗̅̃̓̌͐̌͛͒̃̊͊͐͋̎̑̈́̊̽́͛̿͐̌̈́͐͑̀̀́͑̈̍̃̎͛̈́̋̅̀̒̏͋͒̈́͗͐̿̀̍̋̃͒͑̿̀̃̏̇̐̄̏̄͋̆̌̊̈́̈́͌̊̐̂̈́̽̋́͗̾́̔̊̈́͂̔̈́̾̀̓̇́͛̍͛̑̎̅̒́̈́̄͐͌̔͐̌̎̈̎́́̌̌̓͐̐̀͗̒̓̌͛̒͒̀̽̋͐̅̑̋̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṋ̵̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̛͎͙̻͍͙͔̻̻̲͔̻̭̼͈̪̞͚̬͙͓͓̹͕̜̘̜͈̭̬̬͍̖̜̳̞͖̻͉̖̫̭͖̳͉͇͍̭̲̜̞̳̦̙̮͕̙͖͕̩͚̝͍̬̫̳̪̮͔̼̝̯̳̙̱̬̝͓̦̙̖̣̗̞̟̻̱̲͎̺̦͍̫̺̹̻͚̼̔͋̈́͑̀̒̿́́͌͂͑̈̀͂͑̓́̽̔͆̓͒͊̈̒͛͋̏̓̂̒̎̀̊͋̅̈̈́̔͂͒̇̀͐́̈́̋͛̇̿͑̂̌̒̉͋̾̄̄̆͋́͊̓̔̂̏̂̊̃̓̾̏̍̀̈́̈̊͋̊͗̈́̉͐̉̈͌͛͊̓̂͋̄̿̀̃̌̿́̄̋͆̌͛́͐̒̄̽̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅȉ̷̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͔̤̙͕͎̹͉̠̱̠̠̬̤̝̲͉̭̖̜̩͍̳̱̺͔̠̩̮̳̭̖̟͎̣͖̱͚̭̣͚̥͔̭̹͙͍̙̭̲̝͈̓̊́̈́͊̇̔̎̍̆͑̔͗̓̈́̽̆̍̆̊̒̒̃̓͑̉̍̌̾̾̆͒̂́̅̽̍͊͗̓̇̈́̀̈̒̊̑̓͋͆̂̂͑̿͆̓̏̓̎̈̆̏́̈͂̿̇́̋̾͌̋̾͋͒̅͂͂͑̊͆͂̈́͂̈́̑̆̌̐͑̋͐͋̒̇̆̃͒̉́̇̌͑͊̃͊̽͋͊̀̀́̌̄̅̽͂̂̓̈́̒̐̏̇͐̏͗͌́͋̂̐͆̋̈̋͑̂̉͆͑̀͊̆͑̈̏́͋̔̐͗͂̑̉̆͊̆̒̾̒̍͂̏̀̊̿̂̔̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅç̵̡̢̢̩̭͓͇̹̘͚̰̳͓̠͔̘̭̥̗̬̟̻͎̞̲̠͚̮͙͚͉̭̈́̾̿͒̍̈́̃̓͌̿͑̈́̄͛͗̀͆̂͐̄͂̓̊́̊̄̄̌̑̊̈́͆̍̐̾͋̈́͌̔̈͋͗̈́̚̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅ,̴̺̠̫̩̳̺͗̌͐̊̋̈́̔́̾̂̓͊̐̿̈̍̈́̓͋̿̀̌̾̔͒̆̌́̒̃͊̃͊́́̔͆̊̉̃̄͐̈́̿͆́̓̂̎̀̓̿̒́̏̉̇̾̑̋͑͊͋̿̿̔͛̄̒̈́͆̈́̽̊̉̂́͗̈́̈́́̓͗͆̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̡̢̢̧̛̦̳̩̱̩͓̤̗̟͈̺̫͉̮͎̜̖̞͍̘͚͙̠̘̻̹̜̦̮̺̞̭͇͕̻̹͎̣̣̜̖̗͉̗̺̹̱̤̦̝̜̺̩̞͓̥̞͖̱̣̥̣͉̜̗͕̬̳̼̗͈͈̦̖͙̹̫͕͈̊̏̑̆̊͛͆̆̅̇̈̄̅̈́̽̆̂̑̔̅̃̄͆́̓͊̍́͗͑̀̂̾͆͛̓͋̂́̾͊́̿̄̊̃̉̅̒̔̏́͌͋̀͊̋͆͋̽̓̒̎́̊̓͊͐̅͛̋̉̋̔̄̃͑̀̅͌̒̄̉̌̐̋̈̃̽̆̓̄͐̃͂̈́̔̈́͊̓͊̌̉̌̈̑̔̆͗͛̎̀̎͌̒͂̀̽̿̆͑͑͐̀̉͛̓̈̒̌̽̃̓͑̑͑͐̇̀̂͂̒͂̂̓̍̈͊̀͑̀̊̍̅̈́̏͌͒̈́̄̍̈́͛̇̐͋̉͌́̒͑͒̅̀̉̒̀̒̍͑͒̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̛̛̛͔̒̈́̐͊̃̑̈́̒̈̈́̈́̂͗͛͌̒͊̑̓̾̀̐̄̋̎̔͐͊̈́͆͆̐͌̍͊̃̆̂̓̎̀͒̇̏̄͗̿́̿̀̊̇̂̿̃͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ḩ̴̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̫̰͍̳̳̼̖͎̥̬͉̳̤͔̥̺͈͚͎̮̲̩͙̥̤͔͖̳͉̬̺͈̝̼̥̻̪̬̠̞̮̳̜͉̣̟͔͚͍͔̝̞͓͖̙͔͓̟͕̫̹̹̠̜̣̗̩̹̞̠͇̬̺̹̹͚̭͔̭͉̙͉͚̬̼̗̗̼͕̯̬͍̺̪͓̙̼̺̖̲̬͖̟͈͚̜̮̰̤̥͚̬͙͉͈̣̪̳̤̪̻͓̯̮̳̭̱̪̭͎͕̼̟̟͙̯̲̼̀̆̿̂̎́̾̆͛̍͆̈́̀̆̈̿̂͊̊̑̿̒͊̄̊̔̀̽̔̇̈̽̄̒̇̉̓̂̇͗͌́͒̒̀̈́́̒̽̓͗̈́̽̏́̈́͌̄͒͑̄̃̂̇͋̂̍͆́͐̋̈̎̈̐͋̌͆͐͛̈́̉̿́͌͌͊̿̓͊̂̔̽͐͂̏̂̌͗͋̀̽̋̀̏͋̔͌͐̌̏̈̀̿̀̍͂̈́̋̉̈̉͑̎̓́́̏̉͒̄̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̴̧̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̛̛̰̲͙̪̘̦̼̙̱̤͍̦̼͍͉͎̬̙̫͈̮̤̺͚͇̙̙̪̺͔̠̘̫̥̩̞͖̙̜̲̪̼̮̦͕̦̖̩̝̝̝̻̜͖̫͖͎̖̳̩̣̫̱͔͉̤̳̼͈̗͚̖̻̦͇̞̙̖͎͖͇͖̥̭̫͚̼̻̭̹͙̱̹̠̦̬͔̀̐͒͆̈́̂͛̍̇͐̅̾͗̀̃̈́̊̿͗̑̇̈̐͆̅̽̈́̏͒͗̈́͊̓̆̅̾͆͆͂̾̑̽̄̐̉͌̆͒̿̌̿̏̏̒̈́͌̒͒̀͆͛́̂́͐̄̿́̎̈̃͛̕͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̛̛͖̥̬̘̺̳̺̝͉̖͉͎̳͈͈͚̪̭͈̜̟͍͓̻͎̜͈̞̰͎̺̺̤̖͙̥̪̬̯̹̲͖̤̩̺̖̙̤̤̰͖̦̠̜̼͉̬̪̩͈͉̬̲̼̻̰̖̬͔̼͖̖͓͓͇̺̙͈͇̝̻̺̲͔̟̟̦̹̟͎̗̲̳͖͎̼̺̼̗̘̗̝̰̺̤͉̗͎̥̟̥̻̜̙͓͖͓̙̗̩͚̖̹̮͓̭̣̬̤̣͚͖̳̘͙̞̭̈́͑́̀̓̽̅̇̍̌̉̑͑͗͂͆̍̂̋̓͋̑͒̔̒͊̀̽͒̄͆̿̈́́̽͒̽͑̄̂̂̍͂̓̈́̀̈́̐̈́͆̌̈́͂͆͑̈́́̇́̑̐́́̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅH̶̡̨̢̡̛̛͈̪̱̖̗̻̟̗͕̫̰̞͉͕̤̟͓̫̬͇̹͚̦̘̣̩̩̯̅̓̓͐͊̃̓͑͌͆̈͂̓͌́̿́͐̆͊̔̾̈́̑̽͌̈́̇͗̅͌͒̉̾̀̈́̔̾͗̓̓̾̍̃͊̇̾̿̄̃̃͊͆̓̓̂̊̀̃́̈́͊͛̃̽͌̎̊̒̌̑̈̅̔̈́̃̏͊̄̊̈́̉̈́̓͂̏̈́̽͑̾͌̈́̒͋͗̐̃̏͂́̓͆̿͋̓̈́̇͂̔̓́̾̃̉̇̎̒̿̅̿̅͒͊̌͗͗̓̓̿̇̽̍͆̐̑̈́̈̿͗̔́̾̔̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝e̵̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̙̪͚̩̰̰̼̣̗̱̖̙̩͓͇̮͍̹̣͇̤̱͈̺͎̭̖̰̥̭͇̞̖̥̩͕͚̺̗̹̘͔̜̱͈̯̬̬̖͓̘͔͍̝͉̫̤̬̩͕̗͖͎̖̞̮͔̫̞̲͙̞̤̩̬̬͈͇̗͙̞̗̗͇͚͔̭͖̙̰̝̥̹̠̫͕̭̜̲̪͉̟̯͓̺͍͖͚̪͓͔̦͇͉̦̻͔̯̟͕̜̫̭̦̦̜̬̫̫̤͍̱̮̞̺̘̣̬̩̣̰̣͍̭͚̩̘͍̹̩̗͕̰̒̈́͊̆̃̒͒͋̓̓̀̀͌͋͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅd̸̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͚͔̘̰̮̠̪̰̤̘͙̪͈͚͇͈͙͉̘͎̮̝̭̯͇̖̳̰̰͍̞̜̬̠̫̼̜̺̰̝̭̘̲̯͔̪̱͎̬̗͕̭̱̄̆̎͒́̍͑̃̏̐̏̉̃̆̌̄̆̑̿̈́̔͒̈́́̂̈́͊̿́̿͋̀́͋̍̾̈́͋͌́́͋̈̈͑̐̆͌̇͒̔̔͗͂̋́͂̈́̓̎͆̆̍̌͊̈́̽̂̀̆̾͊́̂̀́̉̆̇͂̐̌͒͛́̀̉̓͂́̈́͊́̈͒̅̔̈́͒͌͒̍̿̊̋̊͒̓̓͐́̑͂͛̓̈̾̌́̔͒̇̋̔̎̓̐̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͠͝͠͠ͅǧ̵̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̰̫̟́̃̓̾̎͂͆̾̋̃̓͒͗̿͊̔̇̂̏̒͊̓͐̈́̿̏͒̔̈́̍̄͛̆̒͑͌͛͐̈́̄̽̈́͐͂̅̆̿̓̇̍͋̉̇̄̀̅̋̈͌̎͑̊̃̎͆͒͋̀̽̀͑͌͛̉͊̍͆͋͆̆̓̊͌̄̅͊̃̌́́̀͋́̈̄̋̏͆͆̊̆͊̓͆͆͋̒̐̏̓̒͊́̋͒́̆̿͑̅̌͌̔͆̂̏̀́͊͑͐͋͊͊̾̀͆͋͑̑́͒̿̃̈́̐̂̔̾̎̋̓͑̂̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝e̵̜͕̖̺̙̳̝͍̻̪̬̬͇̠͓̓̂̍́̾̽͌̓̐̿͆͂̈́̌͌͂͂̓̌̔́̒̈́̽̈̀͑̋́͐̔̐̓̓̋̄̊́̅́̂̊̍̊̓̍̍̾̍̒̎̉̈́̊́́̉̓̚͘͝͠͠͠͠h̴̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̢̺̞̤̹̠̰̱͎͇̥̰̜̠͇͙̳̺͖͕̰̲̼̹̲̼̟̭͍͈̖͍͚̘̞͉͕̝͓͍̜̣̣͖̺̺͔͙̫̠̞͚̳͚̭̹̦͓̠̪͉̖͔̤̥͖̩̼͈̖̥̖̬̳̙̮͚̣̻͕͔̭̮̠̗̺͎͔̠͇̲̮͉͓͉̠̗͔̪̥̫͕̬̳̲̻̺̻̞̯̖͙͕̬̳͐̇̏̒͌́̈́͑̌͆̄͋̇̽͂̈́͐͆͊́̋̓͗̊̾̊̆̈́̿̎̑̃͂̄͑͒̐̃͗͋̈́̐̋̎̉͆̑̓̂͂̉̆̀̋̌̈̌̓̓͊̂̓̔͋̊̈́͒̓̏̔̌̐̆̿̂̂́̾͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̴̡̨̧̡̡̤̠̻̮̮̯̤̪̲͕̞̲̳̜̬͚̥͉̖͖̭̬̻̣̳͎͚̙̯̩͔̫͉͙̼̥̱͓̙͍̹̐̆̌͆́͑͊̾̈́̋͂͂̃̚͜͝ġ̸̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̢͎̗͕͇̗̝̫̣̰̜̖̼̠̫͍͍͎̺̬̦̫̺͔͎̞̭̭̟̹͎̤͕̗̲͈͔̣͖̞̞͈̗̳͎̤͓̜̱͍̻̟̫̩̯̤͓͕̭̘̮͙̜͓̗̻̥̠̪͎̞̘̬̲̦̳̖̳̮͓̜͎͖͍̠̮̞̜̺͉͓̰̼͓͚̰̥̙̩̰͇͎̠͕̟̺̣̤̤̻͓̫͕͈̯̩͖̙̟̲̩̖̱̝̺͎̙̪̣̳̱̦̫̱̲̺̭͉̳͍͙̺͚͚͕̺̟̫̙̖̳͚̂̌̀͛̔͑̂̒͌̈͆͆̄̒̚͜͜͜͠ͅ.̶̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̘̫͖̦͎͇̺̣̭̳̖̠̫̟̘͚̯̟̩̙̤̯̟̦̱͉̹̻̠͚̯̫͔͓̩̙͓̥̗̤̤̻͚̠͇̣̥̣̻̪̻̫̭̝̩͕͓̪̜͎̯̼̫̤͚̤̖̟̠̠͍̥͎̳͉̱͎̯͚̗̫͙̫̻̤̬͓̟̹͇͕͎͎̦̗̪̱̠͕͇̖̗̬̼̗̝͖̯̹̝͍̞̰̗̥̯̤͚͚̥̫̮̗̊̓̈́͒̊͛͐̀́̓̅͗̓̍͋͂̄̊̉̄̈́̉̾̌̓͛̎̋̃̽̃̈́̾͂̑̐̅͗̾̒̾͆͑̓̅̍͑͆̋͑̋̏͐͑̉̄̀̽͌̇͊̉̅̈́̇̔̌͐̆̐̓͂̑̀͊͒̀̅͌̍̐̅͗̌͒̀̈́̈́͊͑͌̐̄̇̒̅̍͒͋͂͐̐̊̎̉̒̿̅͌̉́͂̎̐͗͂͂͊̓̉̀̍͑̌͒̔̂̐̓̍̑̿̾̀̉̊͐̏̈́̓̌̂́͊͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̘̼̬̭̙̮̺̰͓͉̥͈͖̙͚̼͈̝̜̙̦͉͚̦̬̟̗͉͕̜̖̝̹̣̹̣̩̳̭̯͈̲͉͙̱̠̺̙̼̟̬̪͖̱̘̟͔̠̟̹̤̝̞̮̗̱̭̣͎̠̰͇̣̼̝̥̥͓͈̼̘̪̮͍͉̲̣̯̥̠̥͓̙̮̘̼̬̭͎͖̥͉̤͚̬̜̟̗̩͉͈͈̦̣͙͎̦̘̯̼̹͓̰͖̭͙̖̳̼͇͙̯̝̦͍̰̉́̓̋̽̋̄̀̅̍̈͊͒̈̉̀̄̊͗̔̄̽̿̽̈̾̇͛̂̽͑́̀̃̍̿̆̊̏̆̅̄̊͂͛̿̈́͌̇̔̾͆̌͗́͂̐͌̃͒̃́̿̿̈́̈̈́͌̈̆͑̌͊̿́̑̿͒́͋̍̎̈́͌̏͐͊͑̐̒́͋͛̎̅͆̋̂͐̎̂̓̀͂̒̄̿̋̊̇̆̓͂̈́͊͆͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝Ḃ̶̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̻͙͚͈̠͈͎͉͙̳̝̪͓̹̳͇̱͈͙̪͔̻̪̲̯̝̟͙͉̮̰͓͚͙̮̼̫͓͈̮̗͍͕͔͇̻͔̘̞͚̥̭͍̤̣̮̗̥̖̻̥̪̖̦̳̹̰̱͎̼̩͔͉̞͙͚̗͙̼̝̺̻͖̰̗̙̪̖̻̩̱̣̯̯̹̞̜̝̮͖͍̝̘̖̥̺̩̞̩͉̳̳̦̜̼͔̺̙̥̳̝̝̬̫̗͉͔̼̥̰̲̲̖̠̭̩̺͖͇̟̫̦̮̭̟̘̞͓̭̼͍̣͕̲̬̰͕̣̦̹̦̗͕̺̘̙̠̆̌̏́̀͋̆̏̅̈́͑̾̂́͛͆̀̊̎̐̈́̓̀͗́̀̈̔̉̎͛͋̅͛̀̃̈́̂̅́̌̄̽̅̽̓́͑̈́̆̀̾̏̉̏̿̇̀͑̇̊̓̀̈́͒̐̃̆́̔͛̃͋͑̋̒̇̈́͗̍̆̾̎̂̅̑̂̇̍͐̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅạ̸̧̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̛͉̤͖̺͕̲̤͈͓͉͈͎̬̻̰̠͉͉̼͕̠̦̺̥̹̼̤͙̞̞̳̪͖̟̻̙̫̙̮̫̪̼̱̺̦̖̻̞̹̺̪͇̐̅͛̓̾̈́͌̈́̍̇̒̋̓̒͊̈̂͗͗͑͆̕͜͜͠͠ͅȳ̴̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̮̮͕̞̫̺̋̆̍͊̌̎̌̈̿̋̈͆̂̆̃͌̔̐̏̓̎̔̆́̈́̀̇̋̒̉̅̓̔͛̆̌̐̎̅̔̀̆͌̾̿͆̏̉̓̀̊͌̎͆̄̓͒̈́̈̈̒̀̈́̉̅͛̀̅̀̽̀̆͌̒͋͐̀̃̓̔͆͛̌̽̐̀͑͒̃̀̈́̓̈̒̓̃̀̓͆̃͋͊̆͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝y̷̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͖̤̱̦̥͔̻̬̹͉̜̙̠͓̖̜̬̱͈̯̝͖̲̜̻̘͉̱̼̤̲̫̺̦̥̰͚̘̲̰̞̱̲̤̱͇͓̹̮͙̪̝̦̝̲͎̬͕̳͚̗͎͖͔̙͙͕͕̯͇͔̜̺̹̗͓̻͙̺͙͉̺̩͖̯̩̫̰̘̰͓͎̱̩̳̠̙̱̥̹̠̙̯̯̥̜̗̺̍̈̓̈́̊̋̐͆̓̇̌͆̆̐̀̈́͆́͊̿̅̿̽̆̈́̋͛̈́̈́̾̉͆́̀̃͐͑͌̍̏̊͑̍̃͒̽̐͋͋̿̈́͛̋̈̊̇̓̾̄͂̀͂̆̏̾͑̓̎̍̄̀͐́̀͑͆͋́̏̉̈́̌͛̈́̍̎̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅy̴̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̭̙̝̖̟̟͖̯̩͎͎̟̺̥̳͎̗͓͕͎͖̣̦͕̰̪͍̟̯̪̪̝͖̼̮͎̘̰̮̭̥̘͙̬͚̱̙̤̝̜̳͈͔͙͚̪̙̞͖͙̤̯̲̠̮͖͚̝̠͇̮̖͉̠͉̳̻̩̗̙̳̪̩̖̩̮̙̙͙̹̹͍͈̺͙̠̟̭̱̤͖̙̩̦͎̟̫͓̰̣͕͚̬̦̙̭͖͓̦̝̝̘͖̘͉̮̘̳̯͚͚̪̼̩̗̞͚̼̱̘̩̞̺͎̹̲͕͍̲͉̥͚̬̹̟̩̼̲̤̞̔̇̈́̈̄͌̓̍̂̒͆̉́̇͐͂̊͒͑͒̉̈̾̀͗̅͆̒̆̽̀̀̐͗͛́̽͗̈́͒͗̒̅̄͐̑͊͐̿̆͋͌̅̿͋͗̌̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̶̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͇͖͉̼͉͙̫̙͕̙͓͇̣̺̠͇̗̭̰̪͇͍̥̗̮͈̬̭̣̩̼̆̈̀͂̏͂̂͑̿͂̌̊͌͐́̇͋̌͒̐̎͂̊̈́̌̑̈́̈́͒̆̾̈́̈̀̑͑͛͐̔̋̈̄̽͌̅̇͆͗̄̄̊͋̂͐̓͊̓̀̓̓̌͆̐̈͋̇́̄́̅̒͆͗̎͐̀͌̄͂͊̅̓̌̌̌̀̓̆̓̔̈́̀͐̑́̅̌̄̇̊̆̿́̈́̂̓̈́̂͋̓̽͊̈̀̒̏̒͛̅̈̄̈́͗̓͗͒̿͑̄̀̿͊̉̄̇̑̈́̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ę̵̢̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̗͓̰̹͈͙̳̼̩̖̯̯͖͔͇̣̮̱̞̖̤͔̭̥͔̭̤̗̗̘̹̩̻̪̗̖̘̻͇̦̺̣̖̜͖̦̟̣͓͍̥͉̰̜͎̞̜͔͙͇̘̤̘͖̞̼͕̘͉͙̺̮͙̦̼̮̱̰̜̪͔͕̰̫̟̲̮͎͉̥̬̭͔̣̱̺̫͚͕͎͈͕̬̰̞̪̜̟̘̟̳̮͚̰̲̝̖̳̬̱̞́͗̑͗̾̃̈́́́̎̐͐͒̈̀̈́̿̀̐̓̑̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅë̶̢̨̛͍͇̭̩̹̻̼̖͙̬͉̠̗͕́̾̓̽̔̍̌̉̓̎̒͛̈́̈́̉͋͂̊̑̃̏̓̃̉͛̎̈́̐́̓̌̋̇͂̔̽̄̒̀̉̽͗̇̆̋̓̽̎͊̏͑͆͗̄͊̑̎̆̍̈́̌͆̈́̄̏̌̈̋̉̈̐̄͋͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ě̸̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̞͖̳̥̱̖̳̥͔̦̗̝̣̝̯̯̗̙̣͖̳̫͚̣̟̖̜̭̻̘̭̙͖̬̗̠͇̖̼̖̥̭̭̳̘́̈́͒̀́̎̾͗̐̅̓́̋͋͑̿͂́̑̾̓̅͆͒͒̑̅̇̋̎͒̈́̌̔̈̃̌̔͂̃̅̌͗̌̓̿̔͗͗͋͒̍͗͋̋̇̋̎̏͊̒͑͊̈́̃̽̎͑̇̊̈̋͂̅̐̓̾̏̈̌́̓͋͊̇̓̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ȩ̵̢̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̛̭̥̠̜̝͙̩̗̙̳͚̻͓̬̹̲̳͚̟̩̬̻̳̬͉͚̭̰̗̬̘̹̼͉̩̦̦̠̼̻͔̯̯̫̫͖̫̻̼̝̲͔̫̜̖̻̰̝̲͔͚͈̗̰̬̠͖͖̼͚͖̺̩͕͚̫͚̝͕̮͇̤̺͚͎͓͕̥̰͇̦̹̘̯̱̖̜̭̙̼̭̝̺́͐̄̋̏̄͒̽̈́̏̋̔́͆́͛͐̔̂̊̓́̅̀̍́̐̀̅͆̾́̂̓̽́̀̈́͊́̃̿̐̿́̏́͑̈́͒͆͛̀̂̉́̔̑̑̈́͆͂̃̓̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝!̵̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̰̩̜̯͖̤̖̫̳͙͉̦͚̫̺̭̘̭͍͖̥͍͖̭͕̲̦̭̠̮̭͕̱͖̰͎̝͉̣̙̙̪̩̬͇̮̦͍̬̥̺͈̠̩͎̥̫̣̬͎̘̰͙͙͇̮̖̠̝̹̬̤̳̖͚̲̣̈̌̎̀̇͑͋͒̌̿͆̽͌́̒͊̇̈̅͒͆̆̄͂̾͛̇̓́̒̔̀̍́̄̋̽͌̓͂̒͗́̏̍̋͆̈́͒̔̈̈́̋̏͂͊̽̆̐͐͋̀̄͐̑̏͛̊̄̆̈͑͆̀̊͗͑̏̽̽͂̊̓̏̈́̈́͋̀́̄̓͐̔̐͐̿̽̑̽͛̔̈̇̌̈́̉͋̑͐͌͑̽̈͆̔͌̊̊̋͛̌̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ!̶̛̛̈́̈͗͌̽̀̈́́̒̔̄͌̿̃̈́̏̉̑̊͋̏̿͐̅̈͗̀̋͋͒͌̈͌̉̀̂̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅ!̷̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̳͈̻̫̫͈͍̰̞̣̪̟͉̝̫͈̘̮̺̗̜̗͉̤͎̥̥̯̦̼͕̜͉͍̖͓̗̜͖͇̲̼̘͓͍̯̭̳̟͎̞̝͉͉͖̯̥̻̻̯̻̳̠̗̠͇͎̥͔͔̭̖̥͉͎̹̖̜͍̖͕̟̟͍̪͖̩̥̪̈́̔͑̔̍̓̈́̇̓́̆͌̎̄̎̔̾̏̽̋͋̂̈́́̈́̽̄̽̑͒̿͂͛͑̇̈́̓́̏̈̃̆͗̾͛̔̈́͐̈́͒̓͑̀͒́͊̾̈́́̔̒́̾̿̾̋̃̎̑́̆̌̒̓͒͂́̆̌́̾̉̅̾̒̍͂͌͗̈́̈́̏̃͋̓̂̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ!̸̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̜̤̩͓̝̳̝̗̞̳̪͙̗̱̤͈̲̳̘̦̻̜̖͕̫̠̮̗̰̟͔̩͖͖̘̹͍̰͎͙̠̲̼͚̲̣͔̥̲͈̩̙̠̪̖̝̤̫̲̥̘͎̲̝͚̻̜͔̞͕̟͈͍̞̥̺͎̗͖̹̺̜̠͈̠̣͇͉̙̗̼̺̩̯͖̮͉̫͙̦̳̺̫̝͙̲̘͂̌̆̍̉͒͛͛͋͂̈́̍̀̆̏̄͋̃̾͛̉̍̓̈͒͊̈́̒̉̐̾̀͊̀̆̍̓̌͆͐͑̄͆̿̿̽̓̈́̃͑͋͂̑̔̍͒̽͋̂̑̽̈́́͊͋̄̈͊̇͗̀̊̎̀͛̂͗̄̿̎̄̈́͐̆́̾́̐̉̽́̊̂̀́̿̌̀̄̀͐̂̾̄̈́̏͗́̏͒͊̈́͛͂̾̇̀̃̅̈̓́͋́̈́̔̑̍͂̋̅̄̄̀̿͂̓̓͒͆̓́͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ!̷̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̛̛͓͇̰̜̳̯̹̠̗̜͍̪̰̗̻̼̼͙̥̞̣̝͔̹͍͇̗̟͔̜͔̬͈͓̮͕̜̘̗͈̞̝͈͓̬̓͒̍͛͒̀̔͐̎̓̈́̄̃͛̈̐͂̋̊̈̓͑̉͐́̀̀̓̒͗͒̿̽͆̓͆̃͐̓̉͗̀̀̀̑̀́̆̀̇̈́̀̾̂̓̃̀̅͗̾̈̀̔̐̽͒̓̃̌̓̽͑̏̀́͛̔̾̌̅͆̓̀̿́̂́̒́̃̉͋͆̇̒̅̏̓͌̇̌̎̿̎̐̈́̉̎̈̿͆́̏̿̃͊̎͐̽̅̊́̉̋̽͊̍̈̊͗̎́̎̓̅̌͒̾̅͌͂̀͑̅̔̏̇̊͑́͛̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ!̸̨̡̨̧̨̛̺̼̱̠̼͔̖̗̹͈̖͙̩͔̗̫̝̺̻̣̱͖̗͚͔̗͓͕͚̹̜͕̤̤͖̠͍̹͇͓̭̝̲̹̟̯͍̮̜̼̦̗͍͉̦̠̱̳̯̲̜̱̬͙͇́͋̎͆̋̈̇̀̆̐̓̈́̍̈́̅͑̓̾̓̓͊͒̒̐̈̏͗̂͂̑̀̆́̑̎̄̈́̔̉̐̌̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅ  
̶̧̧̨̧̢̧̧͔͎̪̤͕̝͚̻͕̮̻̗͖̬͕̮̯̻͖̳̲̖̖͔̠̤͚̬͇̠͓̠̝̹͇̯̝̰̗͚͚̮̻̱͖̩̟̮̞̺͔̻̯̜̹̳͖͍̤̩̜͔͇̳͈̩͉̯͔̲̝̞͖̣̳̪͚͇̖̦̦̞̞̲̬̲͍̝͔̙̹̯̟̜̠̙̮͖͚̪͚͚̭̭̲̩̘̣̖͚̟̝̭̫͈̜̖͖̜͍̫͎̮̙̳̖̣̠͕͍͈͙̘̒̐̉̊̂̍͆̈̉͗͘͜͝ͅͅ  
̵̹͔̦͍̱͉̪͉͔̮͙̪̭̈́̏̇͒̊̾̓͌̂̓̏̐͑́̐̃̀̂̓̀̑̇͂̔̍̐̈͌̂̅̿̓̓̿̾͛̅̇̈͒̆̀̾͒̃͋͋͛̕̕͘̚̕͝"̸̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̹̺̺̜̥̭̗̰̣͈̲̣̞̙̤̫̞̪̫̞͕͚̭̱͚̩͚̻̩̝̦̣̥̱͚͚̫͓̰̪̣̻̪̟͍͇̬͚̻̹̪̜̙͓̝̮̯͇͔̻̥̫͇̘͂̏̈͋̂̑͂͌̄͆̉̓́̾̈́̈́́͘̕̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅḨ̵̢̧̧̢̨̛̘͇̥͚͙͍̭̝̹͓̥̣͇͈͙̖͕̳̬̥͍͍̜͚͔̠̳̳͇̩̠̭̟̦̪͖͈̦͉̹͇̗̖͖̥͆́́̀̿͆͆̈̅̍͐̃̌̾͂̃̊͐̽͐͑̆̈́͊̑͐̀̒̌͂͌̌̇̒̈́̎̆̑͆͆̋̽̔͋͗̈́̋̂͋̈́̏͐̓̔̏̋̓̈́̓̈́̾̓̄̽̒͐̋̋̆͆̓̐͛̿̎̕̕̚̕͠͠͠ͅḙ̶̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̼͔̻̗̜̰͓̗͇̗̟̭̙̙͖͇̪̹̼̪̖͍̞̼̰͎̗̙͓͎̦̗͖̩̲͉̥̺̼̖͚̹̪̮͉̪̘̭͍̲͖̫̤̩̳̻̺̬̘̯̮͍̱̥̱͕̙̦͔̳̜̦̦͖̪̝̘͙̦̘͍̲̮̥̥̣̺̰̪̠͕̳̙̹̠̥̤̠̝̫͈̬͓̪̪̺̠̙̳̜͚̺̜̱̪̬̠̩̬̬͉̙̟̜̩̝̊͆͆͌̆̇̽̈́͆̉́̅͑͊̀͐̍̈̌͛̍̋͐̈́̽̿̊͂͐̄̐̀̌̋͗͑̌̉̊͐̀̎͗̅̈̏́̔̋̐̅̎̿͊̄͑̄́̆̄̓̓̎͒̈̇͛̆̌̔͐̊̎͑͊̾̈̿͂͐̒̎̃̽̀̿̄̓̑̾͌͗͗̅̈́̀̈́̌̌̆̉̓̋͐̓̾͌͐͂̈̂͊͛̂͌̆̅̅́̈́̆͑́̆̀̈́̊̊̄̒̆͊̐̅̈͌́̇̀͒̌̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̴̡̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̱̩̳̯̺̥̪̩̲̪͙͓̗̬̼̙̫̣̭͚̪͉̤̱̞̩͓͙͚̱̮͉̯̟̪͔͈̳̙̳͎̠͕͇͎̝̦̙̲̺̯͍̹̞̲̭͎̹̻͔̫̖̠̹̝̟͇̬̲͖̹̬͓̪͓̟̝̘̝̳͓͔̹̱̹̖̮̫̙͇̥̥̣̣̰̯̟̥̹͖͈̥̼̳͓͎͈͖͉̦͚̹͈̰̠͎̲͔̯̝͎̮̗̺̪̠̯͎͖̓͋̒̊̃̈́͛̈́͛̔̓̈̏͊̑̏͗̍̀̓̓̈́̀̐͗͌͑̑̊̔̄̔̿̋̿̉̄̋͗͋̃͑̍̓̈́̐͂̈̀̿͂̀́̂̾̋͑̈́͛̓̔̎̿̓̎̅͂̍̂̾͆́͛̋̄̄̀̃͛̅͋̎̊̏̅̓͛̉̓͊̈́̋̏́̉̈́͋́̈́̀̐̎̍̾̈̇̈́̓͊̈́̓̀̈́̽̈́̄̓̓̀̑́̄͆̎̔̄́̐̂̊͛̌̓́̎͐̍̓̽̀̅͒͋̌̉̓̇́̊̈́̃̐̊͛̑͒̆̆͌̍̒͆̉̓͂̎̈́͂̇̿̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̸̡̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̩̪̖̤̣̙͍̰̯̮̻̼̹͇͈͚̥̤̺͚̼͔͎͕̰̘̙̟̫̬̜̜̖̮̱̮̟̼̱̟̙͚͓͈͔̟͉͈͚̘̻̣̦̭͇͙̩̩͕͔̝͙̫͇̖̻̠̣̲͇̼̱̼͍͙̩̣̻̞̞̼̪̹̖͇̼̦̠̬͖̝͙͎̲̠̺͖̥͙͎̺͖͔͔̲̠͇̖͓̥͎̼̪͎̖͚̮̞̩̦̯̝̻̹̘̖̮̙̺͉̯̙̦̤̱̣̺͍̥̼̣̻͕̱̣̱̝͓̪͚̰̪̪̞͔͚̜̭̰͈̳̰̫͉̹̟̝̪͈͗̅̆͋̀̒́͛̿̽͊̍͊̏̅̒̀̆̒̓̿̋̎̎̓͋̃̄͂̃̅̐͐́̀̅́͂̍̾̈͗̏͗̈́̎̆̓̆̆̈́̾̍̓̒͊̓̌̍̈́̒̐̓͋̅̈́̿͌͐͆́̔̈͊̓̎̍͂̿͐̎̒̽̅̓̅̅͋̔̃̒̔̃̄͗̉̂̊̾̀̓̽͛̆̊͂͌̀̊̀̍͑̿̽̈͂͆̐̐̾̂̒͒̋̀̾̽̐̆̎͗̽̓̋̑͋̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̢̢̛̛̠͈͚͉̜͙͖̞̲̪̟͖̫̮̱̜͕͔͚̳͚̖̪͗̈́̌̌̒̏̌̆͗̍̾̈́̄͌̃̒̎͆̎͌̽̐̾͋̒̉͐̑̿̇̍͊͆͗͂́͌͂̅́̎̃̊̉̃̐̏̑́̎͋͑̆̽̌̓͆̎̈́͋̈́̈́̍͗̌̋͛̈́͑͐͑̔̎̀͌͆͊͐̀̄͒̓̌͗̀̀̋̍͋͆̋̔͆͛͌̌͛̀̈́͐̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ!̸̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̰͚̖̗͙̗͕̝͉̦̟͈̼͔̝̪̦̤̞̗̳̗̭̺̪̪̭͈̪̻͔̜̺͎̭̼̦̤̣̩̼͎̟̦̤̮̠͔̞̱͉̞̯̖̜͈̱̱̩̹̗̺̼̺̫̺̜̣̬͉͋͆́̆̅͗̓̽͑̔̐́̊̔̔͌̄̋̈̀̏͆͑̀́̅̀͐̐̈͊̈́́̃̾̂̇̀̋͐̋̓͂̀͒͆͑̊̎͒͂̾͗̋̈͌͐͛̒̉͐̽̐̈́̈́̌̐̉̊̐̔͑͊̏̔̈́͛͐̏͐͆́͌̋́̇̅̌̉̔̉̂͐̊͗̈́̽̐͊̈́̽̽̈́̐̀̀̊̈̄̑͛͛͊͒̊̆̔͗̔̂̍̋̽̒̔̓́͋̔̈́̏́̄̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ"̶̛͕̗̮͍̪̘̳̏́̌͌̀̌͋̐̀͗͌̀̃̾̿̏̐̉̓̍͆̏̿̊́̀͛̈́̆̓̅̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̡̛̰̲̩̝̰̻̘̠̟͚̺̪͔̹̠̱̭͓͚̥̠̻̮̯̦̭̖̫̯̩̟̮͕̞̱̬̳̼͉͖̰̼̱̲̻͕̲̰̱͎̬̘͙̥̰̥̤͖̻̙̣͈̱̭̞̩̬͍͖͖̩̟̳̪͓̲̗͉̤̰̮͎̪̘̼̬̬̱͇̩̬͈̯̞̬͚̺̬̮̠̬̺̥͔͆͆̋̀̅͂̈̉͊̿́̊̈͑̊͊̌̾̈́̂̈́͗̈̽͋͐̀̓̓̌̏̈́͂͊̀̂̌͑́̇̿̎̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅĮ̷̧̢̧̡̧̢̡̫̰̝̥̘̼͔̮̠͈̖̮̻͉̲̠̝͈͚̱͚͓͔̼̠̺̥͍̫͉̦̠̯̖̟̯̤̞̤͓͖̖̥̩̗̦̬͓͓̥͙̖͈̥̫̤̼͚̠̺̫̣͚̼̩̜̥͓̦̦̥͓̰͔̣̦͎̹̙͉̱̠̤̩̗̜̬̻̝̘͕͓̜͖͍͕̗̼̗̪̙͉̤̳͔̭̝̦̞̩͓̼̣̫͍͕̯̣̤̩̻̫̘͚̹͕̲̳̝̟̰̰͎̥̜̩̠͉͇̥̤́̉̍̃͊̀̓͐͐̐̉́̏̀̑̏̾̂̒̐̓̏̓̈́͆͌̈̈́̑̌̈͆̈́̈́̾͛́͌̉̉͐́͂͆̈́̀̏̉̉͛̃̃̊̈́̓̐͛̋̾͛̐̾̽͌̿̊̈́̅͐͒͂͑͆̏̊̈́̍͌͑̏̌̎̈́̓͌̇̒̇̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̙̮̭̘͍̱̟̰̞̠͓̤͓̝̰̱͎̮̼̲͉̹͔̺̥̺̟̘͈̝̗̟̜̖͙͍̭̦̩̩͎̝̝͖̣͖͍̤͔̯̻̳̜̠̗̼̗̪͚͎̬̳̙̻̜̺͕̥͚̫̦͚͖͍̰͕̠̟̱̲̖̤̮͈̠̯͖̗͔͔͙̦̣͇̜̘̙̬̳̙͙̹̥̻̮̥̟̜̗͓̈̎͒͂̑̈́̐̆͋̾̀͐̅̈̽̈́̓͂̿͐̃͑̊̋̋̎̂́̊͊̇̎̽̓̈́̑͋͋̅͒̎͌͊̃͂̇̎͐̒͒̔̐̅̿͂͂̾̄͐͂̓͂̏̅͗̈̎̑̈́̀̈́̊̾̀͂͗̓͌̈́̍̾̀̃̍̋̍̿̽̔̅͛̂̀̃̏̋̀͌͑͗̄̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̵̢̡̛̛̛̛͕̳̗̩̠̞͉̓̐̈͑͋͌̇̾͋̀̈́̽̌͌̄̔̇̒̈̊̈́̍̓̎͐́́̿̃̿̅̌̄̊̇̌̓̃̊̍̓̓̄̌̂̇̄̍͌̀͛͒̿̈̾͂̆̈́̃̃̋͗̂̇́͊̿̅̽̋̏̆͊̃̃̌̿͊̈̈́͊̓̊͑̉̈́͌̉́̄̀̒̄̀̅́̐̂͌̈͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅą̸̨̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͈͕̠̞͚͓̦͙͓̘͍̙̞̫̟̮̲̫̖̳͇̣̠͚͕̩͖͕͇̟̞͇͕̰̟͕̦̖͉̜̪̯̭̟͇̩̘͎̦̮̦̣͔͙̦̺̺̜͚͓͖̝̦̥̥͖̳̱͚̝̣̺͓̻̦͔̯͈̯̳̬̱̣̙͇̮͖͇̮̘̪̳͓̮̠̖̹̼̰̜͎̟̒̓̾̉̈́̋̾́̆̾͗̽̀͊̊͆͋͊̈͛̈́̐̓̉͐̂͋̌͐̑̏͊̋̀̅͊̂͋̈́́̔͒̑̔̇͒̾̿̽͂̒̽́͌̄̀̓͗̈́̔͌̉̀̄̾̋̅͗̉̀̅̊̓̍͒̃͑̃̃̃͊͑͐̉̉̈́̓́̿́̓̈͊̿̇͑̋̎̓̄̒̒̓̒̉̍̂̎͛́̋͂̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅy̸̨̧̛̲͇̼̪͖̠͉͓̠̹̯̺̲̳̟̯͚̭̣̩͈͖̪̥̹͖̒̏̔̾̇̉͛̔̇̓̉͊̑͛͂͗̓̈̅̊͋́̈̂̌̐̌͛̓͋̂̍̑͌͐̉̑͛͋̇̊̓̉̎̑̀̅͊̇̀̅͐̄̀͌̊̊̇̏̉͑́̀͆͂̈́̕̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝,̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̜͇̈́̃̿̋̀̆̉͂̐̒̌̓̐̒̆̔̎͂̎̓̏̈͑̈́͗̌͌̈̉̐̄̌͊̓̂̅̉̿͗̽̀̇̍̎͛͐̃̀̓̀̈́̅̌̿̊́̈̏̊̍̀͂͂̊͛̀̈́̄̇̑̉̏̾̉͛̐̑̃̋̃̈́̓̀̎̏̑̑̍̉̏̃͐̒̋̍̄͗͌̅͒̓̇̾͑̌̌͂́̽̈͊͋̔́́̆͌̒̅̋͐̆͛͂̋̆̿͂̊͑̍̈̓̋̇̄͒̀̄̐̎́̋̄̍͋̏̈́̂̔̄͋̌̓̔̓̇̀͊̽̍̒̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̢̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̛̥̦̯̮̬̜̼̺̭̭̻̹̗̝͉͓̞̳̦̼͖̩̘͔̘͚̭͈̬͈͚̫̫̫̞̫̘̠̣͓̲̫̭̹̭̥̠̤̞͎͚̰̼͚͈̹͋̂̊̅̃̌̈́̌͒̀̽̾̿̌͋͋̍͐͊͂̔́̓̊͋̋̔̔̀̊̿̄̔́͗̅́̇̀̄̓̾͛̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅ"̶̢̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̹̩͉͙̗̮̦͔̟̫̜̘͇̘̺̹͍̖͍̫͓̙̱̭̯̰̲̻͎͉̩͕͍̫̮͚̝̮̩̣̖̙͔̣͕̳͚͓̭͚̱̺͚̙̫̜͉̙̖̟̥͔͍͖̺̖̬̬̥̰̦͕̘͖̗̗̖̠̤̪̖͉͔̮͓͚̰͓̯̻͇̩̤̲̭̬̗̥̳̗̳͕̥͇̟̼͉͍̠̭̩̙̭͔͈͉̯̠̣̺̳͕̖̗͖͚̠̄̍̓̆́̃̐̉̓͗͒͂͂̿͊̀͌̉̈́͛͒̎̓̈͌̍̐̔̌̅̐̔̾́́̉̃̉͂̏̉̓̀͑̈̇͑̋̈̅͋̓́̈́̌̃̀͌̔̄͋̄͑̉́͒̀̓͂͌͋̆́͆̽̆̈́̀̂̂͂̽̀͂̀͌̑̿͋̅́̍̾̎͑͐̿̓̽̂̉͊͑͊͆͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅT̸̡̧̛̛̹͇͚̪̪̮̻̻̝̬̝̎̽̍͋͊̆̀̒̆̽́̍̒̄͗̊̀̾͊̈́̈́̐́̌̀͗̈́͛̅̂͐̒͒̍́̽̔̋̄͋͋̑̓̃̈́̍̆̓̋̑̃͌̿̍͑͋̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝H̸̢̨̺̘͔̥͚͓͈̟̩̰̯̻̞͈͎͍̩͖͕͈͇͊͒̂́̄̈́̈́͆́͛̍̎͋͛̓͌̀̉̎̌̏́͌̋͗̀̋̇̉̂͛̓̾̇͋̒̿̍̈̏̎̐́̅̈́̊̅̓̽̐͗͑̃͐͌̎͑͐̿̎̅̀̏͊̄̿͋̈́͌̎̒͋͒͂̐͊̅̅̽͗̃͆͒̆̓̑̃̔̅̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠I̴̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̛͍̘͙͚̰̦̮̟̱̰̗͈̻̬͚̜̭̜̺̪̪̼̯͔͍͇̯̖͇̯̠̞̩̯̺̭̮̯̳̝̗̟̝̹̞͇̯̖͇̯͍͎̝̬̜̫̟̮̣̺̥̻̞͇͙̦̙͖͎̮͙̯͙͉̣̗̖̗̥̠͙͙͙̙̪̰͖̺̩̫̟̜̣͋͂͊̓̀͆̑̀̊̊̔̈́̿͆̎̇̈́̒͂̆͛̌͋̈́̽̏͆̿͋̾̾̈͗̃̌͒͗̌̂̀̓̀͂̀͌̂̓̋͑̍́̑̐͐̅͐̊̿͂̈͂̍̒̃͐̓̅̂̂͊̐͌́̾͐̌̎͂̏̀̃̈́̆̀̿̅̂́̈́̕͘̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅS̸̨̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̘̲͓̰̝̱͈͖̹̱̬͖̣̫̫̭̼̪̱̼͉͓̹̟͖̲̭̩̼̘͖̗̳̮̰̻̰͓̲̣̹̦̦̭̻̔̍͆̈́͋͌͋́̈͆̿͛̇͂̌́̅̊̅͂̏̓̌̊̒̽̓̀̑̅̀̀̽̏͒̓̑̇̇̐̆̅́̑̈́̐͂̎̓̽́̌̌͛̎̾̂̔̐̄́͆̀̆́͐̂͒͂̒̈͋̍͌̉͋͐̌̅͂̅̂̌̾͛͊̽́̓̒̏̐͊́̋̔̈́̏͊̑̾̈́͂̆͊̊͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̶̨̧̛̦͙̙͚̪͍̼͕̪̬͉͎̥̲̹͇̼̘̲͈̭͍̬̹̝̪͕̞͊̌̏̆̃̾̎̈́͋̆̂́̿̏̀̕͜͠ͅI̵̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̬͇̖̦̲̰͙͕͇͙̘̘̳̼̪̹͎͇̠̞͈͈͇͍͖͔̰̗͚̲͈̳̜̠̣̯̼͇̯̤̝͔̥̖̮͕̪͈̲̜͈̲̞͍̞̝͉̜̖̫̝͔̯̞͓̙̣͔̠͇̱̖̪̺̪͚̼̠͙̱͈͇̣͍͚͇̱̿́̂̋̓͛͑̋̇̈́͐́͒̏̓̀̌̅̎͊͑͆̈͗̔̎͊̋̃̋̀́͗̆̄̈́͌̑͆͒̐́̇̈̑̂̊̑̏͑̐̇͋͊͊͑̅̌̅̄͋̈̽̆͛̑̓͌̍͗̒̒̎̌̽̔́̔̇̆͊̎͋͗́̿͂̓͛̆̔͒͛͆̓̎͒̌̍͂̔̏̄͆́̑̈́̎̀́́̌̂̈́̈́̂͒́̅͂̌͛͒͒́̓̓̏̓̌̀̌͑̈͋̅͛̒͌̊̈̌̋̈́͆͑̽͗͂͗̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅS̸̡̡̧̡̼̺̣͔̜̣̻̯̭̰̺̱̲̺̖̬͍͕̱̖̱̯̒̑̓̈́̽̍̌̋̑͋̊̔̅͐͆̑͆͌̓̄͆͒͛͛̂̀̍̉̇͂͊̇́̄̽̊͒̓̆̈́̐̍̋̂̾́͌̔̿̍͊̌̋͋̑̒̊́̂͋̍̿̇̏̇̂̒̾̆͆͆͆͑͊̀̔̈́͑͌̽̄̍̓̾̈́̂̇̽͋̓́̂̊́́̇̌̑̓̌͗̐̑̈́͑̅̌͆̔͋̽͒̏͑̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ ̷̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̰̳̖̱̙͓̘͈̝̦̦̗͚̥͕̜̗̮̫̻̯͇̤̼̮͍̠̦̣̻͔̰̘̳̲̜͇͍̯̺̠͎̫͓̼͈̤̤̼̬̤̩̼͇͍̫̯̮̹̘͉͍̯͚̼̠̗̗̰̳̗͇̥̲̪̲̗̮̺̘̳̫̗̖̰̯͙̤̹͗͋͒̓̀͛͋̄͊̓́́̑̉̎̋̊̄̀͐͒̑̏̍̋̃̄̉̆̑̿͑̈́̔͒̀͒͛̅͆̇͂̍̐̊̒̂́̿̋̅̈́̈́̈́͊̓̀͛̈́̑͆̑́͂͒̍͑͗̓̿̎͌̅̈́͌͊̍͆͆̌͋̈̌̾̔̿̓̽̒̎͐͒͊̆͒́́͗̇̂̅̃́̆̓̌̓̉͛̒̿͛͊͗̀̑̈̑̅̀͊͗̋̒̀̑́̂̌̀͗́͒̏͌͗̈́͒̐̃̑̊̐̒̉̐̽̍̔̃̀̏̒͂̌͌̋͛͗͑̇͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠M̵̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̘̺͔̰͉͎̺̀͋́͊̐̂̎̑̈̈́̅̔͒̓͑̃̿̊͆̽̂̍͑̉̈́̎̋̒̈́͊͒̀̋̅̄͐̄̔̀̓͒͛̑͑̓̔̅̀́̇͛̒͂̋͛̈́̓̉̆̐̈́̐͒̎̀̎̊̔͒́͗̋̋̌̎͌̀̾̊͊̽̓̆̊͂̓̾̀͐̏͒̊͛͌͗̾̃͒̄̏̈́͒̋̇̈́̈̒̌̆͆̏̈́̌̀́̔̅̋͆̌̋̓̊̇̄̐̉͗̈̈͆̃͑̏͒̍̈̌͋͑͘̚̚̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝Ỳ̶̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̺̘̭̤̪̦̘̱͎̪̼̞͙͉͕̲̦͕͍̱̹̲̤̟̘̲̩̟̗̮̞̮͚̝̲̱̺͖͎̙̞͚͙̠̘̬̳͓̗̝̟̻̹̺͇̖̭̹̮̺̰͉͚̮̱̱̘̞̰̬̩̞̹̣̼̘̪͓̬̻͓͎̻͍̖̼̠̼͙̼͚̟̦̮̣̖̺͚̫̰͇͚̰̳̹̪̪͖͙̳̰̤̗̯̞͚͓͚̲̠̙̭̝̮̺͕͇̱̣͉̰̯̻̰̣̘̳̼͖̩̣̹͇̽̉̾̆̄̅̈́̇̔̈́̎̏̊̀̋̓̄͋̀̀̾̃̃̍̆͒̒̈́͆̍̅́̅́̇̐̀̀̂̊̀̍͐͂̒̀̃̔͋͆̇̅͑̽̌̓̿̎̌̉͐̆͆̿̀͆̌̿́͊̓͒͌͑͌̀̄͛̓͋̆̾̀͆̄̓͆͌̈͒̍̌͗̿̐̋̍͊͛̆̈́͋͒̋̉̈́̔͗́̇̔̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̝̰̫̤͈̗̹̼͎̥͔͖͇̗̲͔̯̝̣͍̳̬͓̝̹̘̪͉̪͎̤̬̘̣̼͖̣̪̝̻̼͍͕͕͓̱̗̖̜̰͙͙̮̥͙̼̦͍̙͚̫̝̥̯̺̪̞̙͈̝͕̪̥͔̭̮̟̘͎̩͖̱̠̝͍̠̞̯͓͉̥̤̙̗̳͙̼̗͎͓͍̪̼͎̖̖̦̤̻͍̙͉̮̣̬̬̈́̀̂̇̌̈́̃̋̈́̓̇̔̽̈̑̃̊͐͗͌̈́̈̍͌̇͌̌̾̔̇́̓͂͒̓͑͑͋̋̈̀͗̐̔̋̈́̋͛̽̂̌͑̎͛̏͊͗̓͑̂̽̄̒̐̅̔͐́̿͐̽͛̊͐̊̊̀͂̄̽͒̑͗́̃̇̀̎͗͆̿̈̈̇͆̎̈́͛̅̏͊̐̒́̉̑̓̐̐͑́̔͆̈́́̊́͛́̄͌̓̈͛͊̅̓͗̈̒̅̍̓͑̆̈́́̎̀́͆͂̌̋́̈́̉͂̐̑̈́͌̆̇̐̉̒̐̓̈́́͑̆̀̐͛̒͋̎̔̈́̒̋̍͑̈́̐̊͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅH̷̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̛̟̣̼̖̦̯̗̫̹̯̮̗͓͖͔͔̯͍̮̫̙͚͉͔͈͍̘͓͉͇̯͓̻̻͓̬̱̪̖̣̮̘̟̤̟̤̞͕͎̯̞̖̳̣̞̬̙̙̙͓͚̺͖̟̮̺̭̥̻̟̰̭̳͚͉̗͖͙̱͕́̉͆̌͆̇̍̋̀̊̈́̓͛̋͒̋̄̇̅̀̑́̐͋̾͂͋͛̃̑̀̌̎͂̄̐̄̆̏͂͆̈́̆͊̌͋̾̋̆͒͆́͑̇͌͂̂̏͗̊̓́͋͌̅̾̒́͂̈́̋͋̉̑̿̎̓̈́̂̒̑͒͐̎́̀͂̂́̆̔̋̒̊̉̑̌̑̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅƠ̶̡̧̡̧̨̢̛̪̺̣͉̮̗͍̟̺̩͔̤̥̱̝̗̯̤͉̞̖̳̮̹̭̤͓̻͕̠̞̝̠̹̹̤̩̳̩̗̞͙͓̭̖̠͖̬͕̺̼͍̭̰̲̖̙̼̻͇̭̣̱̬̩̣̪̰͎͓͌̈́̾̌͛̈́̒̋̉̒͌̌͛̀͑́̂̾̿̎͊̆́͊͊̓̿͌̄̅͑̊̾̽͋̐̀̍̈̀̆̽͗̊͊̓̈̈́̃̑͛͆̓̃̇̅̀͛̆̈͒͛́̔͌̀́̉̽̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠Ừ̶̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̨͉͉͎̝̤̤͎͖͙̘̰͈͚̙̮̳͈͎͉͓̩͇͍̭̞̫̥̟̯͉̮̞̦͔̻͈̯̥̹̘̺̝̲͎̼͎̩͇̝̻̦̘͓̥̱̗̺͖͚͎̘̞̮̮̩̲̝̗̲͍͈̗̗̩̲̘̘̲̩̥͙̥̱͈̭̺̣͚̱̳̲̖͚͍̆̇̀̄͒̾̏͗̍̽̑̾̔͛̂͛̀͌̏̇̌̓̀͌̈́͐̀͑̋͗̒̒̆̈́̋͛̑̒̍̍̑̽̋̂͒̒̑̀̽̈́̑͂̉̆̈́̽̎͂̈̆̔̐̐͐͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅS̸̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̯̫͙̟̣̯͔͔̗̣̟͕̮̫̫͕͚͇̗̞̳̯̮̞͓̘̲̜̝̠̝̺̲͍̲̦̜͈͈̙̤͖̱̮̺̹̦͎͕̦̦͔͓̙̬̥̖̘͕̠͙̳̺͕͓͉̼̜̪̭͓̪͓͕̹̰̻͚̺̯̝̥͎͕̯̦̯̟͈̗̰͙̲̩͖̲̖̣̗̮͓͍͕̦̭͈͔̤̥͍͉̦͖͚̫͕̠͖͖͕͇̳̬͖̻̞̞̥̲̝̻̹̘̦̜͙̠̫̱̼̭͉͚̪̱̦̺̤̰̻͈̣̜̠̜̖̳̤̯̣͚̬̫͎͚̰̞̞͖̥̘̰͖̯̩̣̩͈̻̈̃̆̓̾̊̇̄͊͑̏͊̋̇͗̏̿̔̐̿̄̇̑̆̍̔͋̈̎͐͑̓̌̀̿̒̀̓̓͆̆̈́̍̌͂́̿̾̒̈̔͐̒̃̑͒̈́̎͒̄̓̀͛̉͑̓̉̇͑̿̂͐̂͆͐͐͒͒́̀̈̅̃̈́̂̂̌̓̽̓̑͂̓̃̅̓̉͂̊̐̔͋͌̑̇̇͆͆͋͗̄́̍̿̈́̐͌́̈́͑̌̎̈͛̒̈́͗̉̔̈́̓̿͛͂̎̓̃̿͊̈́͗̋̿̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅE̸̢̢̧̢̨̗͖̥̮͍̺̱̪̞̗͕͉̩̳̟̭͎̥͇̱̦͚͎̞̯͕̖̺̬͚̻̼̦͇̰͎̼̪͕̻̠͙̜̭̹̮̠͖̝̰̣̫͉̜̤͉͇̦͇̞̮͇͈̳͔̱̥̰͖̤̱̝̰̯̪̤̘̪̰̜̞̯̜̱͎̖͔̤̫̤͚͕̘̩̤̺̗̩̮̼̟̗̤̝̺̰͖̞̱̲͚̗̝̻̻̣̬͑̀͒̃̅͆̀̅̀̏͆̀̓̃̾̄̈́̈́̂̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ!̵̢̧̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͖̲̲̩̬̠̻͈͓̻̰̪̥̘͎͕̼̤͇͔̜̙̻̠̻͇͙͕̞͚̦͇̟̳̞̗̲͍̟̺̘͖̥͇͈̻̗͙̺͍͔̜͍̦̫̝̺̠͍̦͎͔͈͈̮̞̻̻̜̩͎̠̟̻͉̱̫̩͔͉̹̟̪͙͖̭̻̖͇̹̱̺̰̗̭͚̤̳͕̭̟̫͍͓͙̞͔̲̻̘̩̣͇̠̰̝̭̺͉͉̹̖͉͓̤̤͓͙̭̝̲̣̯̝̤̳͎͈͋̓̀̂͗̋̈́͂͋̑̇̑̏̽̅͆̉̌̐̂̈̀̍̒̀̂̃͊̀͋̀̏̿͊͒͐͛̀̔̃̈́͑̽͋̔̿͂̍́̆̉̏͐́̐̾͆̏̐̓̓̑́̏͊̀̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̷̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̧̛̝̙͇̯̼̪͙̺̭͓̠̩̩̭̱̦̗̯̹̟̳͙̤͚̣̜͔̤̻̦̦͓͕̝̟͉͓̣̜̰̩̤̘̣̝̖̯̫̙̫̯̖̻͚̻̖̤͖͍̩̻̰̯͇̹̣͈̘͍̠̼͖͚̩͌̆̔̏̈́̓̎̓̃̑̍̄̃͛̓́̈̈́̅̄̉̅̉͒̃͒́̅̏͂͊̿̊̃̓̏̀̊̊̅̕͝͠͝ͅͅ  
̶̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͉͓̠̤̪̘͓̰̳̖͇͉͉̲̩̭̥̩̥̬̱̟̜͎͖̭̻͍̺͚̫̗̳̣͎͓͕̯̮̱̞͍͚̤̣̣͖̯̻̖̻̫̩͕̘̘̞̥̩͇̺̟͍͇̙̪̫͙̤̖͚̫͇̮̙͈̭̠̮̻͎̥̺̩͚̣̙̳̬̙͈̖̫̘͕̠̣̻̯̫̙̰̺̯̣̭͔̰͇̗̗̞̼͚̝̠̩͉̰̺̠͈̹̝͙̗̖̼̺͍͖̜̭͎̠͖̪̬̘̣̳̻̳̣̙͉͔͍͇̱̺͕̃̊͌̍̈̃͑̈́́̌͛͐͋̎͊̌̓͛̌̓͌͗͊͂̀̽͌̓͒̈́̋́́̿̊̊̽̈́͋̆͛͂͑͂̓͆͐̽̑̔̂̓͌̽͗̒͆̋̀̏͆̌̒́̿͑̀̽̑͊͆̊͒̑̀̌̓͊͆̿̈́́̇̓̀̿͌͊̽̇̓̇̏̓̔̇͒̊̈̍̏͂̈́͆̊͒̓̏́̐͐͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ  
̶̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̛̗̤̙̱͔̟͚͖̩̲̜̺̪̩̤̖̙̰̻̰̮̺͍͍̬͍̻͙̱͍̹̻͕̻̟͇̺̟̜̤̬̘̫̪͂́́̂̓̐̐́̉̑͆̓̋͛̔̾́́͗͌́̊̈͐͗̿̓͊̌̒̋̐̏̾̿̊̚̚͜͝ͅͅ  
̵̨̡̛̛̖͉̭̱̯͉̫̠͉̬̰̺̫̟̩͔̮͙̹͕̝̼̰̠̘̮͖̞̱̮̹̼̭͉̮͍̖͕̠̦͚̰̯͎̗͓̹̫̘̥̞̤̙̟̼̍̒̉̓̑͂̾̂̃͛͌̊̉͆͗̏͛̐̒̏̓͊̐̿̃͒̈̆͗̈̓́̐̐͐͛͊́͌̀̿̎̆̆̅̇͂̐̒̐͑̄̈́̑̍́̏̀̇̾̽̅̆̒̔̅̈́̅̽́̇͆̄̽̈́͐͆͐̃̋̎̐̀̌̄͐͗͊̽̆̀̀̓̿̈́̃͆̆̒̆̍͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅM̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̝͖͔̖̙͍͖̗̗̰͍͉̬̬̰͇̩͎̟̺̝̥̳͕̘͚̖̪̹͖̞͔͎͔̙̣̳̳͈̮̩͖̥̤̰̖̹̞̻̩̼̼̬̬̭̲̺͉̬̗͙̣͎͎̖͍͓̮̲̺̦̜̱͇̬͎̲͎̖̪̳̜̖̘̻̹̱̞̙͕̺͇͕̳̟̜̣̓̓̿͌̆̈́̋͐̑͌͐̈́͊͗̄̌͒̒̉̊̇̔͐̾͂͌̃̂́̆̽̔́̀͒̿̈́͌̌̂̊͌̋̏́̄̽͑͐̌͋̐̈́̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̸̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̗̜̝̻̹̘̘͖̮̰̝̭̙͉͈̖͈̦̜̜͓̞̲̫͓͇̹̫̟͔̜̲̬̗̫̥̳̺͉̜̭̝̯͖͙̺͙̘̳͙̘̟͓̝͈̘̩̝̩̹̱͕̺̲̳͉͚͓̺̤͎̬̣̳̤͕̹̠͈͈̹̦̟̯̬̯̘͍͕̹̤̬̘̘̭̞̬͓͉͇̗̲̹̯̯̣̹͚͉̦̯̫̘͕̘̤̼̤̟̣͕͎̜̖̝̹͖̦͇̣͕͚̲̻̙̙̖̦̟͔̠̂̐̉̒̈̄̊̂̅̓̊̓̀̉͂̄̀̀̇̈́͛͛̈͗̆̎͐͐̒̎̀͊͆͆̔̒̅̿̿̀͑̊̽̉͑̅̈́̈́͆̿̔͑̓̿͑̉̈́̐̇̀̄̿͗̋̉̽͐̍̒̃̉̎̎̊̎̋͐̉̈́̂̍̍͊͛̍̈́̆͋͗̈́͐̈́͗̇̑͒̍́͂̂̅̅̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̧̡̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̹̣̮̱͔̰̝̘͖̲͈̭̹̭̲̹̝͔̯̭̙̮̜̗̰͎̱̹͔̜̤͓̳͓͙̠̺͈̻̖̺̲͍̺̜̱̺͈̼̯̙͚͕̟̳̳͍͉͇̼͙̞̝̼̦̳̱̣̤̥̝̝̼̣͔͓̯̙͇̩̘͕̩͇̩̰̝͔̤͓͕͎͍̪͇̫̰̥̮̘̠̮̗̯̞̣̫̠̮̪̙̫̲̳̬͉̭͍͓͍̙͔̘̪̭̣̘̼̥̫̹̮̭͇͖̗̳͓͉̩̮̩͍̟̲͚̭͖͓͚̞͈̼̣͉͖̹̮̬͉̼̥̲̯̝̘̗̒́̐̏̈́̀̑̒̀͋̿̽́̔̊̍̓͛̏̈́̓͆͛̈̇͑̔̓̋͛͗̃͆̏͛̎̇͑͆͑̀͆̏̈̀̀̇̇̈́͗̈͂̽͆́̃̿͌͑͛̓̐́̔͊̏̇̈́͗́́̑̄̅̋̑̀̊̀̊̒̋͗̐́͊͊͐̄̈́̓͌̋͂͒̏̓̈́̆̏͐͆͐̔̆̄̑͋̆͑̍͋̄͊͒̄͌́̅̔̋̓̋̅͆̇̓̏̈̃̈̿͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̛̜̩̙̹̯͓̦̯͈͔̟͓͎̪̻͔͍̩̣͕̜̪̥̟̼͍͕̘̟̤̬̥̩̖̠̹͍̪̺̹͈͔̭̗̱̻̤̼̬͎̟̤̩̱͈̺̩̰̠̮͔̦̪̯͖̞͙̣̫̯̬̩̱̱̩̗̯̳͙͈̝̙̳̬̘͕̟͙̗͕̠̗̬̹̲̠̞̼̰̗͚͇̣̥̤̙͙̬̰̤͚̻̮̳̬̤̱͎̼̼̖̤̫̬̣̞̘̬̘̻̦͉̞͆̃͌̐̌͒́͛͆́͑̀̋͐̓̄͌̑̀̇̿̋̐͑͆̒̀̓̌̈́͌̄̏̄̿͑̍̔̃́͛̅̋̋̈̊̑̉̓̒͆͐̾͋͊͂͛̉́̎̂͂͑͛̊̓̋̈́̈̈́̑͊̈̒̂͋͒́̈̓̍̈́̈́͂̓͑̀̌͆̈́͑̒͆̐̑͌̊̀͛́̈́̈̐͊̈́͐̊͂͂̈́̔̌͛͊̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅS̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͍͉͕̥̲̹̩͎͉̣̺̰̱̠̣͚͚͓̪̹̘̏̿̑̓̒̓̀͑̆̌̓̋̐̂̒̔̉͂͗̀̇̈́̎̀͂͋̆͐̽̒̔͗̄̏͐̌̇͊̅̒̐́̄̎͗̿̄̃͂̊̃̈́͑͋̈͌̆̈́̐̌̐͗̌̀̒͐̾̎̏̀͋̋͐̾̈́͂̓̊̽̾͌̑̏̏̿̿̎̌͑͆͑̅̽̔̅̊̀͛̈̓́̏̑͋̑̓̑̀̽͌͆̈́͋̋̒̈́̔͂͗̐̊̔̇͂͊͌̿̿̐͑̃̾̑͊̈́̎̽͛̾͂́͆͋̂͑̀̂̃̑̀̏́̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ǫ̵̡̢̨̡̛̛̩̹͔̮͍͎͈̝̱͈͖͚̜̫̗̭̦̥̟̪̪͚̘̠̫̘̱͕̭̘̝̼̝͙̠̫̹͔̩̝̜̯̦̫̮̯̞̣̠͋̂́̾͒̏́̿́̾̿̏̂͑̆͒́̊̒̋̈́͗̋̈́͆̽̇̆̒̊̊͛͋͌̏̀̾̊̄͌̓́͗̆̈́́͛͋͐̑̄́̽̿̈́͗̈͌̑̔̄̔̔̽̌̋̌͛̈́̋̀͋͗̔̐̒̋̋̐̈́̾̽͋͆̂̔̀̀̊͛̎́̏̋̋̉̒̒̋̿͐̾͌̐̉͐̌̈́̉̎̑̉̿͛͌̈́͒͂̔͑͂̌̽̅͑̈́̾́̉́̅̇̀͋͗̏̎̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅn̷̨̡̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̩̟̞̩̞̻̦̺̝̺̙͙̫͈̫͎̺̭̺̯̞̼͉̹̤̥̦̺̭̯̣̞̯̖̥̭͖̻̭̱̫̱͖̥̥͙̝̗̟̪̫̗̱͎͉̫̠͈͕̺̭͔͇̤͇͖̦͚̻̤̳̥̭̼̠̞̣̺̣̟̝̭͖̗̺̯͈̣̩̺̹̬̘͙̻͔̣͔̹̭͓̗͉̭͎̱̬̈́͂́͗́̑̀͐̊̂̉̎͑͛̾̒́͋͐̈́͆̈́̒́̅͂̃̽̍̈́̒̓̈́̒̓̒͐̈́̊͌́͐̃͛̅̆̐͊̋̑̍͒̔̿̍͌̾̌̌̀̐͑̒͗̀̂̾̃̈́̓̀̀͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḭ̷̧̢̛̲͉̬̦̖̙̲̜̫̗̰̼̱̙̱̝͎̘͓͎̣̱̭͖͓̲̣̪̯̬͈͖͇̝̞̜̙̯̙͙̣̙͓͚͓͐̀̾̀̏̇̾͛͐͆̓͑͂̐̿̍́̔́̇͛̋͊̏̊́̏́́̌͊̒̀͋̊͊̿̍̇̂̉͂̈̈̅͗̔̌̄͊̓̏̿̑̋̇̂͛́̉̿͊̒̍̀͆̋̆̏̇͂͗̋̎̓͒̀͊̿̈́̓̀̉̆̒̀͗̈́̆̋̀̍̀͑̄́̑́̀̊̆̀̓͑́̏̓́͐̅́̿̓̃͑̐͆͂͆̾̎͛̂͋̽̇̂͋̇̀̓͗̄̅̄̈́͐̐̾͒̅͐͊̀̄͆͐̑̏͗̈́̓͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅc̶̨̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̫͍͈̯̜͓͇̣̮͎͓̥̤̠̺͓͈͈̣̙̭͎̘̬̹̠̬̝̝̯̭̣̥͉̪͎͔͚͈͉͎̠̱͎̭̖̟͍̹͕̞͕̪̭̫̲̲̮̼̻̩̘͙̫͙̹͍̟̭̰͉̲̯̗̪͖̜͚̫̮͔̗͙̬̖̯̩̟̖͖̰̮̱̯̟̺̥̩̤̪͓̗̜̼̳̥̰͙̮̳̣̬̦̺̠̠͙̘̯̯̻̩̲̟̓̅̊̔̾̑̔̇̾̓͑͛͒̽̈̾́̍̓͊̔̌͛̈́̆͛͑̊̅̃̀̆͛̅͌̒̿̋́́̑̑̇͊̃̂̂̀͑̏̆͑͌͆̎͊͒̅̉̒̅̓͐̐̽͒̈́́̒͋̎͂̎̈́͐̉̄̀̍̌̏̽̇̄̿͆͑́̓͋͗͛͒̿͐̉̊̌̇̀̉̇͊̓̌̓͛̔͒͂͗̋̂͆͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̧̧̢̡̨̗̞̜̼̫̘̲̩̯̭̝̭͕̖͈̟̪̳̬̤̹̲͉̭͓͓̦̥̻̭͇̙̲̜̳̱̜̗̯͍̗̗̹͈̜͕̰̥̻̝̙̫̼̣̭̟̤͍̠̟̤̤͓͈̯̭̀̈́͐͗͊̋́̏͂͑͐̎̃̒͗́͆͆̓͆̂̽̇͑͑̇̄̌̅͠͝͝ͅţ̷̡̢̡̧̛̼̺͓̙̜̮͇̼̤͉͈̩͎͇̼̙̤̘̪̥̥͈̟͓̲̜͉̞͈̣̱̞͔̬̼̦͓̤̯͉̱̝͖̣̞̻͚̺̗̞̫̬̰̺̟͙̻̮͚͓̺̙̩͍̭̯̩̻̣̩̅͑͂͑̔͊́̏̈̂̓̎͐̽́͑͒͒̀͗̾͛̈́̾͋̏̋̀̀̾͋͌̈̇̓̆̇́̃͆͌̀̽̓͐̅̉̈́͌̃̎̔͒͂̀͌̾̑̌́̓̓̀̂̐̅̾̎̽͒͛͆̽̉̈́͐͊̀̽̑̉͌̓̒̄͑̍̈́̎̏̀̇̾͑̇̓̈̀̅̓̆̄̈̔̔̀̅̏̒̀̿͂̓̒̍̑̎̋̄̇͑̈́̈́̀̀̎̌͑͆͛̐̋̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̡̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̛͖̤̬̼̥͔͚̱̥̮͎͚͚̠̯̲̭̱̭̭̺͓̩̟̠̘̘̞̼͇̭͍͈̝͍̠͎̗̱͙͙̣͍̤͎̺̬̭̬͖͉̫͎̥̝̺̤̠̜͍̺͔̠̺̘̮̞̮̹̟̳̣̼̥͚̤̼̺̳̲͍̞̟̩̞̙̙͚͚͇̤̮̺̟̞̠͔̩̠̤̩̺͕͎̳̫̱̲̱͎̲̣̙̪̺̳̫͇͚̞̼̺̮̟̭̦̯̥͕̦̠̣̲̻̖̹̺̖̗̝̫̘̲̙̙̗̮̺͖̤͈͓̘̱̥̟̻̭̮̟̼̳̰͉̮̬̉̈͑̃̅͂̑̓̇͐͊̋̔̈́̏͌͆̀̉̑͌̓̆̂͛͊͋̉̓̌̉͆̈́͂̉̈͌̇́̎́͋͋̄̂̓̓̌̈̍̓̒̿̅̅̌͒̓̄̐̋̓͛̀͌̋́̆̒̉̈́̐̽̉̐͂́͋̄̉̽͌̏̓͑͂͒̅̀̎͌̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̢̢̤̟͓̖͎͙̗̺͈̞̹͓͎̳̺̳͈̮̦̙̭͔̺̺̝̤̠̰̝̖͖͈̠͖̖̘͚̰̫̥̻̙̼͓͔̩̥̲̞̗̹̣̻͇̘̖͖̟͔̳̫͇̥̥̣̭̫͍͍̺̱̺̱͔̮̮͉̟̳̥̻͇̳͇̣͙͈̮̬͔̹̟͙̩͎͍̝̫̲͉̮͔̜̠̫̣̩̮̟̘̱̫̤̮̺̩̰̙̘̩̞̙̻̩̝͈̟̫̪͙͍͓̦̲̫̯̹̰̤̥̫̻͖̙̟̇̔̈͒̈́̈́̓̂̔̄͌̓͗͗̇̎͗̒̆̒͆̓̔̈̋̃̉̈́͐̐̔͆͒̓̌̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̻͎̲̟̤̙̗̳̲͉̹͍̦̤̪̯̗͚͍̤͎͇̮͙̳̣̜̜̖̗̻̮͕͚̘̱̣̭̲̣͖̹̱͖̘̹̹̻͔̮͙͈̠̟͍̻͈̯̰̻̲͔̘̻̝̮͔̝̞̦͉̭̪͉̱̟̖̼̞̪̝͇͍̟̹͔̭̤̠̖̯͎̜͈̼̫̰̺͙̤̖̞͍̪͓͎̞͈͉͕̜͎̤̼͔̲̜̖̖͈̥̼̙̪̭͖̟̺̘̞̫̼̗̹̮̱͕̥̓̅̂̈́̍͋͆̽͊̐͆̆͑̂͆̐̋̏̾̓͝͠͝͝ͅḨ̸̧̧̡̛̛̹̤̜̩̰͔̻̥͕̬̥̻̩̖͚͍̰̙̪̹̹͖̺̀̏̃̅̀͗̈̇̒͋̄̾͋̔̅̀̊̊͗̏̊͂̓̄̏̓̿̿̈̄̊̀̇͐̌͌̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̴̢̛̛̛̪͇̻͙̝̪̺̤̭̟̤̩͈̪̤̣͎̜̪̫̱̓͂̈̾́̔̏̾̽͂͋͆̇̑̍̋͊̓̈́̈́͋̓̓́̄̀͋̊̀̑̈́̓͗͆̓̈̇͌̾͆́̉̇́̓͋̔͛͋̌̑̌͊̓͊͂́̆̈́̄̍͗͗̎̈́͌̂̓̐͗͑̇̏͗́̈́̾̿̿̽̏͆̑̓̀̈́̀̓͑̃͌̓̃̊̑̾̈̑̄̈́́̏̈̍͌̿̽̆̃̌̋͋̓̏̄͂̒̆́͌͌̇̔̓̀̉̀̓̾̀̇͊͂̆͐̎̽̅́͛͐͗̈́̿͒̇͗̓͋͊̉̉̂̿̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅḑ̴̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̛̛͎̫̩̻̩̜͕̞͔̫̗͎̯̮̮̖̼̮͉̦̳̳͖̣͙̲͕̟̥͔̜̜͎͙͈̩͔̳̼̜͉͖̮̼͖̹̤͚͍̠͈̳̹̳̤̳̪͖̣̩͙͔̝͓̫̟͈̬͎̫̱̟̻̤̝͍̺͖͇̞̟́͊̀͑̔̈́̆̀̍͐̒̽͊̓̍̂͑͐̒̉́̓̄̅͛́͊̂͗́̉͋͑̅̐̈́͐͊̄̀̄͆̌͐̓͛̏͛̐̀͛̈́͂̀̄͆̏͊͆̒́̾̓́͋̔́͆̏̄́̌̅̈́́͒̓̇̔̈́̓̆̈́̅̏̈̃̄̈̒̂̄̎͌̓̃͌̅̾͋̇̾͐͛̔̈́͑̎̆̇̽̈́̈͆͊̃̏̀͂́̈́̉͒̒́͛̓̿̀̄̓̍̄̏̈́̽͑̆͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝g̴̢̨̗̙͓͚̦̘̳̫̭͚̹̘̮̯̳͊̀̆͂̆̿̐͒͐̇͋̀̀̊͛̏̓̈́̏̃̊̾̈́͊͆̈́͆̈̎̍̂͗̎̋̈́̑͋̽̿̑̃͊̈͐̒̐̓͂͒͊͐̈͆̃̑̆͋̍͛̔̂́͗͌̃͑̑̒̂̆͆͊̐̽̈́̀̎̾̆̅͌̂̄͆̀̇̔͋̈́̌̇̓͌͊̈́̈̕͘̚̚͠͠͝ͅē̸̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̺̩̠̟̫̯͙͕̪̪͔̬͙͕̠̭͙͖̜͙̬̩͓̼̗̺̼̟̟͍̤͔̫͎̯̪̜̯̙̙̙̥͚̫͇͎̻͕̭̜̪̬̥͈̖̗̹̫̯̲̖̗̻̝̻̰̯̥̮̞̖̤̻̖̠͓͉̯͚̭̰̤͖͔̺͔͙̝̙͖̺͓̬̱̻͓̞̘̗̗̲̦̩̹̲̟̝̯̘͙̰̺̫͈͔̺̦̟̯̙͕̥͇̟̰͕̣͂͒͒̇͒̔̾̄̔͐̐̽̾̍̄͌̈́̈́̊̆̊͂̆̈̑̅̄̐͗̒̑̎̍̆̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝ͅḩ̸̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̰̳̠̰͚͕̲̭̬͎͔̭̼̞͎͍̻̖̞͎̺̩̻̙̹̠͉̪̭̘̪͕̥͈̖͇̼͇̭̯̝͉̟̬̟̗̭̱̻̗̩̘̰͓̲̗̹͚̠̪̻̝̝͔̹͔̣͓͔͎͔̦̝̩̠͔͕̺̖͔̲͙̣̥͚̼͙̣̪̯͔̞̹̪̯̣̟͖͕͖̯̻͎̞͕̲͙͙̜̩̼͉̞̪̪̹̮̬̱̞̙̭̻̰̳̱͇̞̣̠͍͕̪͙̞̭̳̜͇͓̼̗̘͖͇͖͍̙͖͇̝̯͉͉͍̝̲̫̹̮͇̺̝̯̟̼̪̘̦͙̞̝̼̺̫̣͍͓̫͕͇̩̦̻̬͋̑̋̿͋̏̉͒͑̊̾̾̀͑͛̅̍́̽͌̉͗̐̏̾̂̀̈́͌͐̈̾̎̒̽̀͊͌̓̔̽͂̔̋͋̈̊̎͐̀̄̀̔͛̈́́͂́̅̓̾͛̈́͑̈̑͂̉̐̋͐̍̉͗̆͊̾̐́̀͗̄͋̆́͊͗̈́̈́̽̑̾̎̏̀̑̄̒̐̓́̋̈́̑͛̍̍̿́͑̂͛̊̀̿͐͐̆́͒̀̐͌̈́̍͋̑̀̀͛̀͒̿̿̅͛͐̒̇̓͛̀͗̒̿͛̐̂͗̾̂́̔̃̎͗̋̅̽́͌̌͑͐͂̈́̉̂͆͑̍̉͗̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅo̶̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̦̻̻͖͇̠̤̼̮͎̫̫͎̲̼̭͉̥̟͔͈͙̩͕̗̯̬͚̻̭͇̪͍̪̤̯̱̝̯̗̜̪͇͕̙͙͇͚̳̩̺̪͚̼̬͉̬̤̰͈͎͔̫̺͈̹͇̣̲͈͍̞̼̣̣̥̟̠̠̤̟̼͎̣͍̦͇͎̠͍̫̗͔̝̼͙̞͇͔͈̦̦̼͍̞̪͖̗̫̾̂̈͜͜͜͜ͅģ̴̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̼̟̖͎̪͚̖̳̗̗̗̦̘̘͙͎̬͎̞̯̟̜͇̫̻͖̭̘͔̦̼̮͔̯̬̤̮̮͈̱̗̳͎̥̪̘̻̜͎̮̣̳̳͓̬͉̞̰͍̯̘͕̝̱̼̞͓̭͎̬̩̝̺͙̤͖̖̓͗̈̎̿̆̈́̉̉̉͒̈́͊̂͌̾̎͌̆́̆̓̆̉͋̓͗͑͋́̄̆̔̊̐̓͒̇̎͊̿̆̓̏̏̐̉́̅̏͐͒̾͐̿̄͗̒̓͆̓͊̏̽̊̏̇̉́́͗́͆̂̽̍́̒̒̓̂̀͂͑͋̑̇̽̊̐̿́̌̅́̃̍̏̅̿͛̏͑̄̓̓̏̈́͊͑͋̾̽̾͛̐̎̑̓̍̒͋̌̆̅̉̂̓̄̈́͌̈́̏̂̔́̑̌͂̏̀̑̈̿̎̾͋̄͛̏͆̓̍̍͑̓͋͐̏͆͒̔̌̀̿͆̄̈́͊͌̔̐͋̈́̍͋̽̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̶̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̺̹̜̹̼͈̻̯͇̹̦̻̭̠͕̝̭͕̜̩͇̟̩̖͓͙͍̝̪͖͉̯̩̹̳̱̦͓̹̳̯̭̲̜̼͔̗̰̗̳͖͙̪̱̮̺̺̰̙̦̜̮͈͔̟̘̻̳̠̟͈̗͎̯͉̱̬̖͙̤͚̠̹̙̼͖̙̼̙̲̲̘̲̠͔͔̰̮͍̯̰̹̲̳̱̲͈̩͔̣͈̯̱̯̯̼̱͖̝̜̳͉̻̹͖̦͍͕̜̖̜̯̙̭̭͕̣̗̦͓̻̘̞͍̺͙̭̽̑̓̽̾͆̆̋̃̎͂̓͌̓͂̀̋͊̆̅̑͌̓̆͑̊̔́̑̋̋͂̓̒̆́̓̈́͑̋̋͊͆͐̂̆̋̒̅̈́͋̀̊́̉̇͊͌̆͛̃͑͋̊͆͂̐̃̂̒͂͛̂̄̊͊̎̄̇̂̃̿̓̍̇͆̒̊̊̈̓̍̀̈́̌̏̀͌͛̀̉̿̃̀͋̈́̀̑̂̈́̓̑̓̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̧̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͓͍̣̟̗̪͕̭͎͓̫̫͖̤̭̳̖͚̬̹̭̮̟̳͉͓̪̫͚̱̥͕͍̳͖̘̻͙̥̦̙͚̣̯̬̳̻͉̘͇̣̜̻̘̦̬̼̰̟̹̳̰͕͚̠̮̆̂̋͗͆́̅̾̅͊͑̈́̑̒̐̒͑͋̃̈́̓̈́̊̒̋́̇͐̀̑́̓͗̆͂̄̏̊̓́̉͐̽̋̔́̅̾̉̓̈́̆̅̂̒̀͑͌̓̍̄̏̈̀̈̊́͌̈́́̔͋͗͊̓͗̍̽͌̓̉̇̒̾͑̋̈́̈̾̄͊͊̾̏̑̊͒̃̏̎͛͒́̎͛̍̏̈́͌̎̇͐͑̋̌̇̽̀̈́͂̈́̓͌̉͌̄̂͋͑̀̇̈́̄͆̊̌͛̓̀͑͗͌̉͒́̊̾̅̏́͋̓͂̄͌̄̇̉͌̓̏̎̉͆͊̾̈̉̈̿̽̐͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̷̧̧̛̛̛̥̗̤̤̯̟͙͚̱̱͇̹͇͔̗̺̬̙̜̺̗̤̫͕̪̎̓̃̋̎̉̉̔̔̀̏͋̊̐͋͂͌͐̾̈̔̆̈́̂͑͐͛̐͂̀͋̆̏͒̾̄̆̋̈́̑̋̔̓̿̑̍̈́̉̈́́̆̊̌́̊̂̉͂̒̉̒͌̾͑̐̈́̃́̋͂̈́̑̇̓́̀̂͂̄̅͐̅̏͊̊͗̔̿̆͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ"̴̡̡̢̧̛̛͓͖̞̳͔̮̦̯̳͚̩̗̭̗̻͉̼̯̘̦̩͉͉̟̘͙͍͚̹̙̣̤̪̳̘̺̙̫̟̱̩̹͕̭̘̣̟͉̣̯̱̩̝̠̤̙͓̮͓̜̠̝͇̗͎͔͓̹̣̠̹̫̙̝͙̩̞̘͓̭̮̘̺̪͎͓̙̰̱͇̥͕͓̲̦͙̥̥̜͔̖̘͕͙̗̪̫̥̮̗͉̰͖̤̤̫̗͙̲̟̹͓̪̻̺͇͖͎̪̰̠̳̰̜̲͙̼̲̲̃͋̄̈́͑̂͌̓̆͆̔̃̌̂̇̓̑̅̉̿́̒͒̍̒̂́̿͑̀̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅỶ̷̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̠͈̱͇̦̠̠͍͓̯̻̼͇̞̣͈̫̞̪̟̞̟̜̬̹͉̞͈̟̟͙̯̙̲̖̞̘̦̭̫͈̳̞̥͇̥͕̤̩̗͙͎͈͕̳̜͉̜̼̝̜̝̲̲͕̼̣͕̰̞̞͔̲̬̻̣̞̖̺̬̻̲̬̙̘͙̭͖̘͎̭̙̪̼̹͓̱̱̮̲͙̱̬̝̮͎̩͇̺́̓̃͐͂̄̃̾̈́̋̾͆̈́̐̍̾͌̀͊̆̅̈́͐̓̅͊̍̌̒͛̔̐̾͑̀̋͗̓́̐̓̽͒̆̄̾̀͛̓̍̃̉̈̃̑́͆̓͂͑̄̈́̓͗̓̀́͌́̉̓̓͂̏̀̊͑̽́̾͐́͋̑̊́̄̃̇̽̀̉͆̓́̔̈́̓̍̌̀̈̋̑̌̆̆̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̷̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̛̳̜̣͍͚̗̘̠̭̩͎̼̭̟͓̠̖̠͖͇̞͍̗̙̮̞͉̠̗͍͕͚͎͇̘͙̹̯̘͍̘̲̥̗̫̰̦̼͙͉̜̥̽̈́̇͒̽̌͗̑̌̌̾͛̐̓͑̍̀͋́̌̓̒̅̃̀͒͗̂̑͆̋̇̄͆͆̾̅̚̕̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅs̸̡̢̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛͇̞̗̳̠̭̲̞̙̱͚̟̪̯͓̪̩̜̜̬͔̟̺͕͕͖̘͖̮̯̯̣̖̦̖͔͉̱̹͉͚̼̼͇̻̳̮̮͎͉̻̻͉̣̣̰͈̰̥̖͕̠͕̭̗͚̙͍̟͎͚̩̩͚͚̻̘̤̻̣̩̣̜̹̖̠͕͇̪͚͙̘̲̜͍͉̲̣͚͔̹̱͈͈̦̜͈̦̤͓̗͎͉͕̩̙͈̬̤͕̳̠͉̔͒͊̅̾̓̍̓̊̍̃̾̐̍̊̐͆̾̂̈́̂̈́̆̋̂̑̽̐͋̓̒̐̍͒̐̅͌͛̈̒̀͑̋̌̈́̄̿̓̍̃͌̍̇̎̇́̑̊̏́͛̃̿̒͋̑͂̊̑͐̇͐̐͒͗̊̈́̓̈́͗̍̈͋̎́͒̋̊̐͗̃̂͛͐͂̋̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̧̛̞̰̦̮̝̹̟̞͖͕̠̠̤̪̝̼̼̥͙̣͈̹͇̺̞̲͔̜̘̝͖͂̔̐̾̋͊͒̑̊̀͐̀̾͐̐̐̉͜ṭ̶̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̳̙̳̱̻̖͍̱̟̥͍̦̱͈̬̬̦͈͎̬̯̤̘͕̮̤̤͔͍͉͓͙͈͙̥̼͔͚̙̙̠̱̲̟͚̗̯̯̝͉̲̝͖͈̬̳̖͖̲̬͔̫͖̱̼̱̟̹̮͙̘̼̠̣̘̤̗̻̗͈̻̹̘͈̯͉̬͉̱̰̅͊̈́͑͒̽̓̄͒͐̈́̀̌͗̂̓̆̓̄̓͐̽̏͊̾̒̓̈́́͊͌̒̏̓̌̉̅̔̐̓́̽̂̇̎̐̐̽̌̉͛̍̈́̑͆̿̔̉̏̏̀̃̌̽̾̀̈́̔͛̃́̀̽̂̀͐͆̒͛̂́̈́̅͐͆̋̆̌͗̾́̐͐͐͆͐͌̐̒͑̅̽̓̌̐̌͐͆̊͑͗̿̐͋͆̈́͒̈́̊̈̐̃̊̀̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅẖ̸̨̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̛̰̝̦̦̝͔̩̰̪̪̲̲̰̗̟̻̲̣͍̗̣̺̼͚̮̯̦͙̯̲̠̭̞͚̳̲̖̗͓̞̙̮͕̥̥̺̜̥͉̼̬͓̭̺̩̻̩͖͉̻̻̬̫͈̪̟̮̭͍͉͓̱̹͇͙̤̰̬̲̞̼̗̠̭̬͚̤̘̯͓̱̰̰̟̠̖̹̪̠̺̝͎̺͈̙̠̗̙̹̖͉͍̙͈̞̩͈̱͇͇̠̩͉̙̙͈̖͈̦̪͖͈̭̘̤̲͓̠̝̱̤͉̻̻̊̾̄́̐͂̈́́͐̈́̐͛̆́͂̋͛̌̇̈́͒̀͑̿͌̎̄́̈̃̎͆̊͒̀̂͋̎̈́́̃͑̅̐̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅį̴̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̣̤̬͚͎̳̮̥͇̰̘̳̠̰̙̺̩̳̣̳̳̠͖̞͓̭̗̥̖̝̝̬̼̪̦̩̮̆̾͗̓͌̋͒͆͋̆̒̿̈̋͑̅̏̓̇̌͌͊̔̌͂̒̀͊̽̔̓̔̂̈́͑̈́̋͗̅̈͌̔͗̈̓̊͑́͂̈́̉̋͊́̊̓̄̒̈̌͋̀̓̔̓̐̈̓̅̽̀͐̄̈̎̈̽͗̎̅̋͆͊͊̃͑́͑͂͒͒̀̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝s̶̢̧̡̡̡̛̜̯͈͇̺̝̮̱̖̞͍̳͓̰̰̱̬͚͓̥̙̠̼̩̠̤̥̩̰̞̜͚̞͓̱̳͔̗̥̖̫̹̲̩̖͍̩̼̘͎̹͇̘̭͙̻̰̦̮͚̙͚̤̮̀͋̉͑̇̍͐̒̓̊͒͊̇͐̈́͋̈̎̓͗̆͆̽̃̓̅̈̔͒̽̂̌̊́̔͐̍̉̈́̓̎̂͛͐͒̈́̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͎̥͚̥̞̼̰̼͉̝̫̩̩͈͈̜̣͓͕̘͎͍͔̯̹̝͓͎̰̣̮͙͙̀͂̂͑̈́́̒̎̏̈̊̓̎͑̔̅̐̀̾̃̇͒̅̄̓̈́̀̈́̋̆̈́̿̓̊̇̿̿̾͗͆̊̈́̑͆̂͛̐͋̋̉̑̈́̈́͑͐́̈́̀͊̐̑͑̂̓̾̓̋͆̎̒͊̑̐͊͂̏́͑͐̽͌̌̍̈́̌̇͐̀̉̒͌̽̐̉̉͊̑͒͑̃͆̃̋̐̓͛̓́̃̊͒̐̄̿̋̅̀̑̒̂͑̿̒̿̉̍͒͌̂͂̃̅͌͆́͑̈́̇̇̽̑͋̐̌̉́͑̋̾͗͋̑́̌͛̿̎͑͛̉̃̔̒͒̏̔̆͋̐̌̿̊̽̀̓̈́͆̎̀͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅi̷̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̧̧̧̟̭̝͚̫̬͎̺̗̳̼͎͚̟̥̲̦̣̥̯̬̘̜͍̗̱̯̣̱͔̝̯̻̤͉̱͖̱̺̜̘̠̳̹̘̹̬̝̩̥͕̞̬̙̬̲̳͎̺̰͇̪͈̝̩͖͈͈̯̗͎̠̠͔̙̹͚̟̱͇̞͈̙̹͚̼̦̠͕̲̥͈̻̣̜͖̥̺̲͕͇̳̞̰͙̭̖̼͍̣̻̹̠̖̗̮̣͕̦̰͈̦̟̟̱̯̣̜̲̻̠̟̘̭̝̫͙̩͔͍͔͔̤͈̞͓̖̥͉͉͚̣͕̪̮̼̭̲͙͎̓̒̒̇͆͐̅̇̀͋̋̑̊̈̈́̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̧̢̹̻͚̠͉̲̗͎̩̩̞͈͚̟̪̺̹̟͓̖̻͕̼͇͉̼͐̆͑̐̽͐̀̉̅́͐͂̓͋̈͊̓̔́̆̍̇̅̎́͆̐̏̊̽͂̇̚͠͝͝ ̵̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̙͚̻̖͖͖͚͖͕̜̰̞͎͇͕̟̦͎̩̼̩̯͈̹͇̲̣͓͓͈̯̩̜̪͍͙̟̜̮̫͕̪̖̰͈̘̰͔̖͙̥̮̣̟̺̲̺͕͎͍͕͈͕̜̼̮̻̫̩̻͓̝͚̝͎̪̩͎̘̥̪̦͕͙̙̺̪͉̪̠̯̝̄̃̆̇͂́͋̍͒̈́̏̽̅̎̋̄̒̑̐͑̿̍͊̏̑͐̏̊̇͒͊̿̓̓̂̔͆̊̈́̈́̽̋̉̑͗̈̓̇̃̍̐̌̉̃͋̋̑͂̔̋̈́̋̃̐̽͑̈́̀̄͗͒͂̿̍̾̎̀̈͑͋͗́͊͆͗̐͋͒͂̈́̈́̿̓̈́̎̂́̈́̅̀͗͛̇̀̎̃͊̈̈́̆͐͑̽̍̂̇̒̂̾̀̃̍͂́̒̔̈́͐̊̊̎̆͌̐͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅm̴̢̨̡̨̢̡̧̛̬̠͈̗̥̖̦͎͖̝̰͓̲̥͓̼̯͙̮̻͕̻͚̯͓̙̤̟͈͎̥̠̟͈̝͈̭̠̮̞̼̦͓̯͚̪̼̗͉͕͉̫͖͔͇̘̜̣̣͕̙͙̗̭̠̖̹̘̺͎̻͍͍̰̬̩̻̯̺̦̘̤̱̺̣̠͉͙̖̻͔̘̦̫̳͚͚͕͈̥̙̠̠͉̬̟͚̮̜͗̅̓͒̋̑̎̐̿͒́͊̓̈́̑̈̊̈́̉͒͌̅̍̽̐͐̆̅͗̉̍̀̆̇̈́͌̈́͛̔͑̽̈́͛̀͗̈́͋̂̃̏͑̃̔̒́̋͑̆̓̾͂̀͋̍̈́̀̀͊̌̍̔̾̅͌̓́͛́͛̽̄̄̑́̅̿́̐̔̂̆̄̓̀̀̃͌̇̋̈̐̏͛̓͊̄͒̀̂͐͋̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅẹ̶̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̛̠̠̣͎̫͓͈̥̤͓̠̠̠͍̘̦̬̯̯͓̦̘͓͕̘̤̯̦͇̞̳͉̟͔̹̫̦̗̩̺͈̞͙̗̥̘̗̤̜̮̠̞̮̞̗̤͉̲͔̣̩̘̘̺̦̦̬̮͓͖̣̯̰̼̗͎̗̩͎̜̟͉̱̝͓͚̺͕͚̜̮̮̞͍̫̝̻͇͚̹͇̮̺͉̗̖̞̰̱̗͓͎͕̰̖̗̙͔̬͙͚̟͍̣̹̥͈̘͉͉̲͍̻̞̈́̑̏͛͑̄͊͊̓̌́͑̔̽̌̃̒͌̓̾͋̂̑̆̒͑̐͆̔͗̌̍̃̋̽̔̀͒̓̽͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ,̸̡̡̛̘̭̟͎͉̝̻͔͚̭͕͔̩̙̟̰͈͍̤̲̬͓͔̤̟͕͇̈͆̽͌͒͆͊̐̄̓̓͒̔̇̒̈̈́̏̇̈́̓̇͗̅́̑̋͋̽͆̐̐̉̄̅̎͗́̊͛̀̓̽̑̍͊̄͊̆͋̅̈́͒̈́̒̎̆̈͌̃̄̾̒́͋͌̏͆̔̆͑̓͑̑̎̍́̉͋̎̉͊̈́͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̢̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̛͇͇̠̙͎̲͍̹̜̰̮̻̩͈͔̣͚̗̦̯̹̗̖̥̪͖̱̰̗͇̝̱̣̳̟̫̮̼̺͖̣̩̼͚̱̘͕͇̦͎̰̘͍̠͍̩͇̹̹͙̤͍̠̘̖͔̬͚̬̠̬̰̠̰̼̻̣̟͍͕̺̟̦̱͚̜̯̜̝̻̗̜̮̦̥̘͕̤̯̣̩̘̣͍̤̪͕͕͉̟̻̠͓̯͚̺͎͈̞̤͍̣͍̤͍̘̦͓̪̫̭̹̲̝̝̙͔͍̰͍̩͇̮͔̫̙͖̗̯̥̯̰̞͖̦̜͇̺̹͍̹̭̺̺̼̰̮̲̰̘͚̙̮̩͍̲͖͋̀̈́̈́̌̑̇̍̐̉̂̓̆̀͋͐͆̋̃͒̀̊̌̂͆̈́̽̀̋̓̈́̑̍̆̿̄̑̍̀͆͒̓̎͛́̾̀̈̆̔̄́̿̌̅̂͛̈́̽̓͐̀̿̅͐́͐́͋̈́̅̓̍͌̓̈͛̓̅̿̊͋͆̆͆͋͐̃͗͒̓̑̀̀̊͒̊͂̎̒̐͂͌̆͛̍͊̐̾͋̔̃̀͋̑̒̅̾̍͒͆̎̆́͌͛̔̎̈̇̔͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̴̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̘͇̮̣͎̩̰͕̪̻̘̯̫̱͕̥̦̝͙̤̤̻͚̟̠͓͈͎̗̭͓͕̺̖̤̣̻̯͔̦͎̜͙̭̖̜͙͈̹͔̥̜̠̭̙͈̩̩̤̠̜̖͇̙̫̼̉̇̏͐͂͗̀́̎̌͑͒͒̐̈́̏̀̈͊͐̐͌̈̎̎̾̀̾̈́̓̑̍͛̍̐̽̌̌̋̊̀̾͒͒̀̽͆̉̒̄͐̃̃́̀̏̊̇̊̓̑̀͐́́̏̆͑͂̈́̌̈̿͌͊͐͒́͗͒͆̈͒͛̑̅̃̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅớ̵̧̢̧̡̧̨̫̞̟̝̙̪̬̙͈̦̳̜̜͔͓̪̜̗͍̫͉̮̘̬͈͇͖͉̮̩̥͙͎̯̜̟̼͍̞̲͕̤̳̦̲̙̖̺͍̫̟̭̃̔̽̆͂̇̋̃̓̍́̈́͑̈́̈̅̅̄̋̅͘͘̕͘͘͝ͅͅẉ̴̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̜̹̣͍̘̠̩͇̝̰͉̪̥̖͉͔̣̤̼͖͓̞̮̗̗̘̞͙̬̣̺͉̞͖͎͓̖̬̼̪̗͚͇̞̫̘͇̟͉̱̲̦̠̟͉̝͚̲̮̼̹̭̩̘̬̮̝̹͎̭͍͉̦̞̪̗̞̺̩̳͔̲͙͈̯̲̤̦̠̪̠̝̻̘̱̖̠̥͖̟̰͇͎͕̜̤̳̱̪̋̃̽̍̅̿̂́̾͒͊͂͗͆̀̽͑̍̽̇͗̔̂̊̌̈́̋̿̌̓̓̑̂̈́̒̏̿̍̊̈́̎̒̿̄̑̌͊͋̍͂̀̌͛̿̽͂͑͒̃́̈́̿̋͗͐̈́̈́̐͗̑͌̃̀̐̀̀̈͐̓̑̏̄̇̏̑̽͌͆͒̈̄͆͒̓̒̑̐͐̅́͐̈̓̇́̽̐̔͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̰̼̫̙͚͚̼̺̫̭̲̙̺̺̭̗̪̫̜̲͓͕̲̱͙̜͙̘͎̪̫̭̳̞̬̹̝̱͙͔̙̦̭͙̙̻͍̥͍͔͇̥̻̯͈̺̹̜͈̯̹̭̥̥̄͜͜ͅͅc̴̛̛͔̠͈̟͚͉͉̣̯͇̘̜̳̟̯͍̰͈̺͕̲̘̞̙̰̥̦̪̟̰̘̈́͆͊̿̈̀̈̈͒̒͗̅̿͊̂̀́͋̇̆̅̑͗́̋̑̇̽̇̋̓̍̐̐̋̉̎̏͑̑̾̽̌̇̊́͐͊͊̄̎̋͗̽̿͛̈́̆̋̒͑̃̀̿̅͐̊̊̑͌̋̑̎̋̒̈́͐̉͐̂̇̆̇̃͑́̋̉͐̀̀̋̃͂̏̀͊̓͛̅͋̈́̅͑̉̎͆̎͋̈́̀̅̑́̽̾̈́̿̈́̇̀͋̀͐̍̈́̐̊̍̐̒̄̏̈́̇̿͊́̏́̄̇͊̌̐͋̓̊̇̈̈̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ä̷̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̦̱͈̥͙͈̜̯̙̻̼̗̠̲̭̭͎̙͇̤̥̹̩͉͉͈̣̟͈̲̤̖̖̼̮͉̩̜͎̺̠̪̠̠͖̺̤̩̺̩͍̜̯̟̙̖̦̻̦͚̻͇̖̞͍̰̯̩̮͉̺̗̺͉̹̰̟̱͙͓͈͇̣͍̮̠̞͍̳͇̣̣̳̯̟̙͙̩̬͖͈̩̘͉̱̯͙̼̬͖̪͙̣͇̞͖̩̠͓̖̪̼͚̥̠̪̣̜̩̫̬̝̥̬̰͕̪̰̪̹̮̺̞̪̣̝͈͔̯͔͙͖̰͖́̂̏̏̓́̏̆̎̒̾͋̆̐̀̀̑̄͑̈́͋̽̈̈́̀̀̓́͑͋̋͆͑͗̉͆̒͐̀̀̀̂̎͛̈́͐̈́̈́̋̈̿̀̇̄̈̽͂̔̀̍̓͂̈̿̈́̑͌̏̂̈́̈́̑̃̽͒̓̆̌̈́̅͂͐̈̔͋̓̈́̓̿͋́̈́͋̌̑̿̎̂͛͋̑͑͒̏́̈́̐̒͑̓̋̀̄̇͋̈́̈́͛̓̍̐͂̌̅̑͆̇̇͑̂̀͂͌̍̈́̅͌̄͌̑̈́̔̊̏͛̎̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅṉ̸̨̢̨̡̛̻̳͔̫̣̣̦̝̫͓̺̖̦̱̩̙͇̞̼̤͓̠̺̗̠͔̲̬͓̼̠̘͓̰̥͈͎̟̯̲͎͓͕̩͇͔̝̯̘̝̫̠͙̠͙̹͑̓̒͌̀̈́͂́͐̾̈̿̓͌̈́͐̿̕͘͜͜ͅ ̶̢̢̡̨̨̡̲̣͉͍̠̗̼͓̜̝͍̭̘͕̦̣̜̫͖̮̠̥̫̥̞͖̾͛̾͊̊̒̀̉̀̃̂͌̏̅̐͋̆͂͑̎̉̆̈̌͑̾̊̇́̄͋̿̆̈́͑̽̽̈̌͗͒͑̿́̿̓̄̇͋̿̅͑͂̌́͒̏̃͛̔͗̄̒́̍̔̀͐̍͝͝͠͝͝͝Į̴̛̟̘͎̩͙̩̘̩͗̈́͂̈̀̾͒̏̃̐̔̽͜ͅ,̵̨̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̛̯͓̤̜̘͉̦͚̫̱̟̙̝͇̙͕̪̱̦̫̞͔͙̥͔̬͖͕͔̗͚̞̜͓̺͈͇̝̙͖̝̲̬̣̝͕̣̜͔͎̤̠͔̩͓̥̮̪̬̲̥͚̹̠̦̮̥̥̹̼̲̟̘̳̩̺̤̲̳̯̞̘̘̼̲̳̪̗͚̻̹͔͖̜̦̯̦͕̙̫͚̩̟͇̼̳̺͚͓̙̞̪̻̔̂̄̽́̍̓̓̀͊̓̃̌͛̊͐̑̋̊͊͑̾̾̿̃͗͂͗́͆̀̅͛̀͗͑̄̀̽̃̃͊͋̈́̿͗̌͛̈́̿́̋͒̑̃̂̈̃̓͋̊͑̑́̓̿̆͂͛́̄͌͑͗̐́̔̈̎̽̿̾̉̑͌͆̈͗̒̈́̂̓̐͛̓͒̽͂͆̂̏̋̈́̂͐̐͂͌͋͆̔͛͐̉̽̊͒͐̀̆̈̅̊̈́̓̔̂̈́̈̽͐͗̎͒̉̓̄͆̍͊͐̆́̀̉͐͆̃͂̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͎͍͉͔͚̮̘̝̰̗̱͉͎̪̝̗̙̭͕͍͑̂̀͆͐̈́̎̾͋̐̀̊̊́̅͑̆̈́̊͒̽̄̾͑̽͌̓̈́͊̽͗̌͊̄̓̑̈́̒̆͗̀͂̓͆̀̐͊̈́̃̿͊̽̓̈́̔͋̌̓̓̐̍͊͆̅̈́͛̂̌̏̍́͐͌́͒̽̏̒̈̓̽͛̿̌̑͗̑̐̌́͋̓̐̀̿̿̀͆̃͌́̌̄̅̊̈́͑̊͗̈́̿̈́̎̓̋͐͐̄̈́̔̑͊̇͂̾͆̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ṡ̶̢̨̢̡̛͓̠͓̰̜̹͈͚̦̘̬̮͇̯̱̺̼̬̯̩̰̼̖͍̯͉͓͓̪͔͉͚̞̥̋̋͑̑̊͑̌̇͂̊̿̓̾̍̂̌̉̋̅́̒́̽͒̐̌̌͂̌̈̀̇͛̒͊̍̏̉̌͐͐̂̄̽̏̈́͛̃̒̄̂͂͛̎̀̍̎͗͑̑̀̈̎̍̒̈̏͛̄͐̏̈́̀̏̉̊͗́̀͂̑̆̄̇̒͒͐̂͒̄͛̋͐̓͛́͋̿̓͊́͊̄͊̈́͋͑͌̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅớ̶̧̢̡̡̟̠̪̙̯̮̪̳͙͕͎͔̼̭̣̻̜̖̠͓͉̣͚͔̲̹͖̖̖̯̗̟̠͕̳͍̹̺̩̠̬̯̣̥͚͚̬̯͖͎̹̳̪̹̲̠̖͍͙͚̟̤̼̼́̈́̽̌̔̇̃̏̆̏̿̒̄́̊̉̄̿͗̈́̍̅͂́̍̌͑̍͒̿͊̓̔̋́̓̿̂̃͑̒́̑̉̈́̑͊͂̃͐̂̃̆̇̆̿͊́̽̂̈́̉̐̒̊͗͗̊͋̽̋̊͊̋̇̽̆͋̊̂̈́̍̓̃͐̀̈́̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝n̶̨̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̗̣̳̜̖̘̠̩͚̰͔̩̮̗̺̯̠͚͇̦̫̺̪̮͇̣̟̻͙͈͙͖̣̾̃́̔̀̅̊̓͆̀̈́͊̽͂͋̋̈́̏̀̓̊͆̄̆́͊̈́̓͗̆̉̽͗̍̒̾́͋̅̔͐̓̒̍̍́͌́̆̏̑̈́̃̆̐̒̆̔͗̐̒̽̓͆̍͛͘̚͘͝͝͝͠i̶̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̛̛͇͎̘̖̘̠̪̜̟̲̻̬͇͚̺̭̟̻̘̥̗̮̲͔͓̫̲͓͍̯̻̰͉̭̖̝̞̲̫̼̲̣̦̰̖̫̞̠͎̠͎̰͍͉̯͙̺̘̜̫̺̝̻̼͙̳̻̹̬̱̟̖̱̟̪̙̘̼͎̠̞̭̘͕̪͍̱̦̝̘̬̰̤̲̿̒̋̽̿̍́͋́̐̽͂́͆̏̉̓̐̔̀̀̇̊̄̇̓̀̓͆̍͊̈́͆͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅc̴̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̡̛̱̞̫̱̳̱̝̘̞̩̥̩̪̘̥̼̜̳͎̜̱̰̲͔̦̯͇̙̺͍̮͚̪͕̗̬̦͇̫͉̹̲͕̯͇͔̳̰̥̲̳̭͈̲̜̲͔̫̯̟̹̭̜̪̰̣͍̣̻͈̣̝͓̤͎̦̲̩͍͕̟̣͓̤̤̦̖̯̜͙̗̞̞̘̺͕͚̦͈̟͈͇̟̪͚̘͕͉͈̝̼̰̯̠̟̥͙̠̹̮͖̣̰̮̩͙̹̲̝̫̭̲̳̤̻͚̟̬̟͚̠̟͉͔̩̠̲̩̼̱̮̝̦͔̫̘̱̳̖͙̟̞̩̣̙̠̪̗͍͉̼̺̟͎͎̱̞̺̓͌̃̄͗̾͐̔̒̈́̾̍̓̓̓̄͂̊̓̾͌͐̐̒̃̽̋̇̉̄̋̐̈́̓̌͌̆͑̓̄͑̊́́͒́͛͊̇̄̈̇͛́̐̉̾̀͂̅͊̈̂̀̈̂͆̅̀͌̒̓̈̐̈́͋̽̽͌̋̓̑͒̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̞͙̹̫͚̣̳̝̳͖͖͈̣̼̳͈͔̤͔̪͙̮̣̣̞̮̪̯͓͙̼̦̩͎̱̙̬̪̯͍̼͚͓̗̺̞͇͚̠̲̘̺͔̠͚̪̹͍͚̭̥͎̰͉͉̯̟̬͔͙͓̥̫̫̙̬͕͚͎̜͚̪̘͋̏̐̾̑̈̉́̉̓͌̂͗̄̍̆̉̐̑̈́͗̈̅̏̐͋̐̈̅̓͆͊̎̑̃̐̇͆̇̈́͊͒͐̉̀̽̎̒̓̎̈́́͑̾̍͒͌͊̊͒͋̒̃̊̐̇́͑̔͐̐̄̈́̃͋͛͆͆̐̍̑̽̔̇̈́͆̾̓͗̂̀̍̌͆͂̑͊͆̊̿̅̈̆̉̍̇̉̆̀̎̆̾͋́͒͊̀͌̏̒̆̑͆̇̎̀̃̾̎̔̋̎̀̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̰̟̟͖̗̺͓̬͔͍͈̰͚̗̻̯̺̣͕̞̳͔̬̦̞͚̟̳͚͕̘̪̭̜̩̜͉̬͍̬̻͔̠̬͔̰͚͕̗̜̩͕̝̪̩͎͈͔̫͎̰͉͕̼̻̺̪̤̖̣̭̲͇̠̗͕͕̩̩̟̹̗̱̹̭̫͔̖͕̘͖̖̘̯̮̲̳̬͉̪̟͍̰̮̳͖̪͍̬̤͖̗̠͚̫̙͔͍͎̝̪̟̣͈͖̠̤͓͚͇̫̺̻̩̼͔̳̫̲̼͉̱͚̙̥̖͈͎͕̞͙͖̭̟͖͍͎͕̟̬̮̳̗͎͍̝͈͙̜͇̠̝̦̫̙̩̯͔͊͐̉͑̂̎̓̓͊̏̇̾̽̓̆̃̓̑̀̂̄̏̍̂̀̓͗̓̉̿́̎͛̂͆̓̓̍̎̌̎͌̑̽͗̄̃̔́̄͑́̓͛̏̾̋̊̆̈́̔̈̈́̌̋͛̎̅͑̀̋͂͑́̆͑́͂͛͑̇͂́̓̾͒͗̄́͒̈́̎̓̔͗̍̂̐̂̓͒̍͂̓͊̋̉̀̈́̈́̑̑̓͆͋͛͗̓̈́́̈́̿̎̇͂̔̉̑͑̓́̄͂͑̈́͗̐͌̄͒̐̃̊̒̽̇̎͋̈́͊̔̃͗̓̀̂̊͊͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅh̶̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͖̘͉͙̙̥̲̮͍͚͔͍̫̤͍̪͉̯̤͉̬̯̬̰̱̬͇̤̣̘̝̭̬̠͖͕͈͚̦̜̥̺̦̰̤͈̳̦̥̗̦̦͚̦͓̤̫͖̭̜̟͇̠̤͙͉̪͈̰̞̣̭̱̱̪̼̼̬̮̠̖̗͎̠̺̜͍̘͈̼͔̺̘̤͎̭̤͎̥͔̙͑̏͂́͊̀͐̐́͑̈́̋͑́̀͗̒̔̇̇̂̀̀̃̀͊̄͊̀̒̄̾̑͛̈́̂̌̓̇̋̽̓̀̽͆̊̈̽͌͑̂͊̾̌͌̒̅̿͒̌̾̅̾̋́̄͐̋̈́̇̈̀̾́̍̂̓̋́̐̓̾͑͑̓̋͊̔̋̌͛͋̏͐̂͐͆̏̐̏̍̋̀̆̔̍̈́̈͆̑̉̿̒̈́͆̆̐̅̉̒̾̇̔͑̀̊̋̍̀̀̽͒́̅̀̏́̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅe̸̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̛̜̫͙̬̯̹̖̹̻͙͙͕͇͍̜̗͉͓̤̣̫̹̫͕̙̗̯̤̘͓̙̦͇͉̬̬̭͙̪̭̲̥͙̼̻̮̹̞̖͉͎̩̺̘̲̟͊́͗̀͐̃̏̄͋̐̉̓̈́̀͑̇̀͒̊̿͌̈́͊͊͗̉͂̈́̎̐̊̀̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̨̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̜͚͔̹̞̜̙̰͕̜̜̮͕͉̼̝͖̯̠̣̺̠͚̰͍̙̠̰̪͎̼̩̭̹̬̱̞̗̟̲̱̗͓̳̘̤̬͚̲̠̫̹̞͖͙͔͉̦͚̗̲̝̜̦͓͙̟̪̫͕̜̬̟̬͓̪̙̮͓͍͕̙͕͍͕̺̰̼̼̲̦̱͖̜̳͕̼̤̞͖͎̹̟̳͇͔̥̞̯͉̠̬̺̘̺̝̳̻̳͕̙͙̻̯̟͔͕͎̩̱̰̰̘̠͔̩̙̣̃̐̉̂̊̈́͊͌̾́͆̑̄́̇̓͊̍́̑̄́̀͆́̿̐̅̀̊̓̍̿́̈͛̃̿̌̒͛͛̓͒̾̾̌̐̋͒͂̐͑̉̒͑̌̎̆̾̈́̾̋͐̈̅̊̓͂̓̂̈́͊̄̈͋̊̔̈́̉̔̉̍͒͛͑͂̔̓͌̌̈͂͋̑́̍̉̎̑̋̈̀̑̈͛̆͋̃̋̄̉͒̌͒͊͗̿̑͗͛̉̈͗̍͊̉̑͂́͂̿̏͒̆̏̾͋́̀̏͋́͑̀͋͆̑͊̋͂͗̊͋̓́̇̋̿̀́̀̋̽̽̓͗̋͐̆̿̌̉̅͂̾̔̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅH̴̛̛̦̱̠̻̭̣̖͐͒̐̑͂̄͆̈͋͒̐̽̓̌͆́͌̅͆͊̉̽̓̑͌̋͆̈́̑̅̂͋̿͑͆̃͆͒͆̇̏̿̐͒̎̇́̒̆͜͝͝͝͝͝ê̶̢̢̡̡̡̢̛̘̬̥̱̳̼̹͎̲͚̯̭̬̝̻͎̜̳̹̙͕̝̟̯̪̯̻͔̈́͗̈̈́̐͛͐̑͗͐͒́̀̀͒̈́̌̓̾́́̾̂͊̊͐̍͗̀̀̽̇͛͌͂́̇͆͌̏͗̄̆̑́̉̇̊̌͂̓̾̃͋̽͛͆̊̅̽̏̃͊̌́͒̎̐̿͗́̇̀̃̇͆̓̽̀͆̿̍̎̈́̊̎̇̐̀̐̆̓́̅̇̑͒͊͌̑̓̀̈́͗̓̏̿̀̉͋̓́̃͛̿͑̄̔̑͆͂̐̊̊̉̈́̔̆̓̅̑͊̄̐͋̿̋̈́̈́̄̔̏͐̅̾̌͛͆͑̑͗͆̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̨̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̢̡̛̛͕̻̻̙̞̱͈̜̣̯͔̬̰̖̣̘͙͔̻̼̻̤͓͉͎͈̯̺͉̝̝̩̞̤̯̖̝͈̳͇̯̘̩̦͙͎͎̜͎̭̘̮͉̭͔̙̱̠͍̟̭̩͈̦̭̝͖̥̣̳̖͕͎̩̗͖͉͉̱͉̖͚̖͖͓̬͙͓͖̜̩̼̦̠̯͍̭͉̠̳̗̺̳͉̜͙̩͙̯̺͙͖̝͉̥̭̩̱̰̯̮̹̋̓͛͌̓̏͂̋̒̓̽͋̔̈́̎̆͗̆̓̉̑̉́͋̽̒̍͛̎̂̃͑̽̈́̍͂̿̑̈́̍̽̀͂̽̀̓̋͒͆̋̈͑̾͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͝͠ͅg̵̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̛̞̪̱̬̠͈͎̮̹̫̳͇̯̺͎̩͚̪̩̞̝̜̥̩̯̯̣̪͖͕̻̤͙̣̬̪̫̮̻̹̻̪̦͓̳̭̯̲͎̦̯̠̭̲͇̗̯̙̳̺͚̝̳̫̻̞̣̯̬͖̯͕̣̦̲͚̗̤͉̥͙̘̹͙̪̘̙͍̤̺̗͓͖͓͙̟͉̱̼̯̙͔̠̙͇̺̻̬̩̬̰̫͖͚̝̞̥̜̦̘̭̬͕̠̱̳̝̬̥̫̤̦̝̪̜̭̥̯̖̰̲̠̹̦̞͕̜͚̟̤͙͙̩̮̙͑͑̅͑̀̆͛͑̈́͋̈́̓̓̇͒̓̃̿͊́͋͋͑̿̈́̔̋́͗̈́͂̒̍͌͐̅̾̀̈̂͂̑̇̓̓̊̓̎̃̽̂̍̆͊͆͛̎͊̋͆͆̒̉͗̋̓̊̀̔̀͌̒̌́̓̔͛̋̌̾̾͌̈̑͋̑͐͂̈́̈́̉̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̢̛̛̛̛͖͔̭̜̥̱̪͐̈́̿̉̌̅̆͋̆̆̋̀̏̆͐̓͌̄̎̒̇́̿͒̃̔͋̃̓͆̈͒̃̐̆̈̾͑͐̈̒͋̇̒̊̇́͐̈́̆̾̒́͒̑̀̌̓́͆̀̒̽̉̎̌̓̿͑͋͒͗̈́̎̂̎́́̈́̉͋͋̿̀̎̓̒͐́́̾̍̑́̿̐̋̊̂̀̽̃͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͝͠͝͠͝h̶̨̢̢̟̝̪̫͈̦̟̰̤̬̦̫̹͓̲͉̱̼͇̮́̑̓̂͊̏͂͋͆̆͐̊̍̃̋̚̚ơ̷̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̟̮̝̯̼̠̼͎̰͕͕̙͉̜̪̘̻̮̯̱̯̜̘͇̱͇̘̞̰̭̲̭̯̣̥͎̜̝̩̻͓̳̦̗͓̜̜̥̜̲̝̮͈͉͓̱̙̠͇̲̭̖͉̪̽̾̇̀̂̃̏̈́̆͑͛̿̓̉̽͋͐̂͂̂̈́̃̇̅̎̓̌̾̽̓̆͋̀̔̋͋̐̔̑͒̾̂͗̌̀͛̉̋̀̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅg̷̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̖͎̩̙̳̥̠̭̰̻̘͈̬̗̠̯̮̫͇͓͇̗͎̥̥̹͇̘͈̮̺̱͖̳̘̰̖̀͑́̈͆͆̋͋͛͛̈́͌̉͒̋̔̐͛̐̎̀̈̈̑̀͗̀͗͊̍̏̄̋̊̽̓͐̿̎͗͊̐̒̐̀̒̔̀̈́̄̀̿̍͌͌̎̓̈́̏̆̓͑̓̔͊͊̿̉̌̂͌̀̆̋̀̉͛͂̏̐̎͊̐͂̾̓̄̈́͋͑̊̈́̽̎͂̽͑͋̋̄̌̉͆̈̍̈̔̄̽͂͑̐͊̃̈͋̀͌̈̐̀̒̈̌͂̆̏̒͌̓̒͂̄̈́͑͑̉͒̉̓͌̅̂̀͋̔̉̀͗̃̎̔̾͐͊͑̏̂̓̇̈́̄̏̃̐̐͑̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ,̴̢̨̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̛̛͓̩̗͎̯̙̻̫̜̳̬̞̣̪̠̬͍̣͓͚̹̜̲͓͖͓̟̯͎̠̟̰̬̱̭̩̫̱̜̖̝̜͇̳͈̥͍̰̙͖̪̥̭̘̥̟̮͍̲͈̱͉̱̮̮̗̼̗̱͔̜̱̭̭͖̞͎́̍́̄̃̌̎̀͑̀̀̆͗̓͑̅͗́̂̈́̉̄̆̍̄̓̀̉͑̒̽̄̀͌̆̃͆̈́͊̆̀̀̒̒̔̓̀̑̃͂̏̀̈̋͛̇̎̀͆̂̔̆͛̿̉̇̈́̒̀̓̆͛̏̾͋̇̓̐͗͑̂̋̓́̔̆̾͂̏̃̌͒͑̿̓͒͐́͑͂̽́͆͂́̈́̇̈́̈́̏̑͛͐̆̓̒͐̓̈́̎̈̃̋̿́̋̀̅̈́̂̆̈́̆͋͗͒̀́̓̾̂̐̆͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̩̦̟̮̬̤̙̭͉͖͉̪̙͍͚̝̼̺̟͕̲͔͎͎̝͚͔͚͚̪̘͙͉͍̗̟̼̹̟͖̻̱̼̟͇̘͙̬̮̣͔̣̺̰̦̪̦͖̠̩̪̭̯̖̬̯̻̝̠͍͕͈̖͈̗͙̼͇͕̠̠͎̠̩̮̣̝͙̱̯̳͉̮̺̬̪̻̜͔͇͔̥̮̞͕̲͖͔͓͙̖̭̞̭͔̭͕̜̯͚̻̣̳̯̝͇̳̭̫͓̙̻̙̼͕̳͎̙̥̣̩̼̼̥̻̳̜̥͔̫̦͕̪̙̩̟̰̭̹̮̙̣̜̺̝̦̝̠͎͕̖͓̙̹̜̦̖̮̀̊͌̀̓͗̀͊̉̓̓̏̉̓̏̌̑̒̀̒̌̾̇͊̿̑̄̀̄͗̄̋̊͆̾̂͆́̌͒̈́̃̔̌̓̒́́̔̇͋̽̑̒͌̃͂͑̈́̄̊̊͐̋̃̆̅̏̀̎̓͐̀̊͗̋̾̇̃̀͑̎̌̈̊̎̐̍́̊͐͊̐͐̒͗̋͊̃̏̊͊̔͆̎̃͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅḩ̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̳͚̫͈̤̦̺̼͔̦̟̣̝̱̯͎͇̤͚͍͕̭͉͔̙̑̀͌̽͐͛̈́͛̽͌̌͌̀̇͐̉̓̊́̈́̃̈̉̒̄͆̍̌̊̓̇̿͛̓͛̒͛͋̈́̆͒̑̐̔̈́̒̅̃͆̍͆̎͆͑̒̌̐̔̑̍͋̇͂̓͌̔͗͐͐̓͂͂͛̓́̾͋̇̄̓̿̿̿́͐̽͑̾̓̎̈́̂̾͂̏̿̓̊̄̅̍̏̉́̀̎̀̒̐͑͆͌͐̑͛̈̒͒̎̀̿̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̸̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̟͉̞̜͖̹̯͉͇̞͇̜̟̜͔͕͍̼͔͕͇̹͓̻̺̰̟̥̖̯̋̄͗̔͋̐̓̉̑̔̒̐̈́̿̃́͛͋̃̊́̑̌͌̄̇̂̎͑͑͂̂͊̂̓̕͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝l̴̨̛̛͎̖̋͌̌̇̌̓̾̿͋͊̋̀̇́̒́̇́̇͋̂̌̇͒͗̔̅̋̂̋͊̎̀̑̽̀͒͆̓͐́͗͊̔̉͊͛̀͂̊̒͐͛͆̒̀̈̌͛̍̉͋͛̅͐̃̂̈́̓͛͆̓͒̅̉̽̌͊̽̐́̃̂̏̀̍̉̂̈́͊̃̋̈́͋͗͌́͗̂̈́͒̓̓͋͑̔͗̒͗͑̃̔̀̿̌̄̓̂̎̀̂̌͛̊́̎̌̆̆̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅp̸̨̧̧̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̢̦̭͕̩̯̣͔̠̰͖͔͎̭̙̙̹̘̩̤̜͍̝̘̙̼͙͔͍̻̲̥̠͓͕͕̤̩̗̫͚̜̣͕̮̫͓͈̮͍̙͓̣͇͖̺̯̺̰̹̲͇̻̮̻̲̱̗̻̖̹̖̝̘̻͙̺̞͕̤̘̜͎̻͉̭͍̞̭̥̞̙͖̬̤͈̰̙̞̝̰͙̏̈͋͋͑̔̂̅̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̩̝̦͔̦̣̹͙̼̹̖̳͙͈̟̝͈̤̼̝͍̘͚̳͚͓͚̮̞͉̗̤̩͕̗̜͍̥̦̲̤̣̝̩̭̟̠͖̟͚̮̪̬̦̼͙̦̗̗̮̬̲͇͎̥̺̣̒̈̑̀̈́̿̓̐͐̈̅̎͊́́͗̾̃͒͊͗͐̍̂͆̃̈͆̄́̒̎͗̓̽̊̉͒́̋͗̓͌̍̏̍̀̇̈́́́̔̈́́̉̍͐̀̔̀͆̀̄̈́͂̓͒̎̽̓̀̎͌͒̀̃͋́̈̔͊̏̒̔̃̀̀̉͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅȳ̸̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̟͔̬͎͇̥͖̜̠̫̻͕̤̼̳̭̩͙͔̮̬̺͎̗͔͍͚͇͓̥̱̩͓͉̦̮̞͕̟̘̲̠̦̜̙̰̻͖̱͎͙̭̩͖̳̯̳̗̳̣̜̜̱̞̮̪̫͍͍̜̻̰̤͇͖͋͋̔͑̏̀̀͊̃̽͐̀̽̉̈́͒̇͌̿͑̍͐͛̄̍̓̑͑͊͊̀̂̀̊̓͐̆̅͑͊̓̅̈́̈̈́͐́͆̆̈́̑͋̒̽̅͂̒̓́́̾̊̌̄̾̅̏̽̽̇̑̾̋̒͑̏̒́͌̈́͌̿̿̓̆̌̋̔̄͐̔͂͒̂͂͗̿̾̑͐́̊͛̈̈̏̎̓̾͑̆̾̐͗̾̍̓̍̿́͛̊͑̄̋̾̓̓͌̈́̍̆͊̆̈́̋̈̂͊͆̌͒́̅͒̈́͒͌̓̓̉͌̎̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅô̵̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̩̤̖̖͉̭̩̠͍̥͉̼̜̮͇̙̘̙̣̯͔̝͖͇͍͔͕̰̥̰͈͉̝̰̪̯̩̦̺̦̗̗̟̥͔͇͔̼͖͖̱͉͚̺̩̪̞̣̯͎̣͔͑͌͜͜u̸̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̧͈͕͚̳̟͔̹̫̦̗̗̼̳̺̜̤̜͙͙͖͚̣̭̩̝̹͈͕̘͉̦͎͉̥͚͇̹̼̹̯͓͖̦̭̣̟̟͈͍͈̮̟̞̺͔̯̺̲̥͍͓͉͇̦̺̖̖̪̬̹͓̻̜̘̝̹̭̙͇͙̺̼̙͎̻͎̠̱̰͓̤̼̗̠͔̺̱̠̠̟͍̗̬̦͇̮͛̀̄̿̄̿̍̊̀̋͗̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ?̶̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̥̣͎̞͙̱̲̯̻̱̪̻̼͍̼͖͍̙̘̱͓̗̯̯͎̪̮͉̫̬̤̗͇͈͖͔̯͈̹̩͖͍̺̬͇̮̰̦͕͎͓͉̮̬̠̬͍̣̣̣̤̤̭̤͈͇̗̠͕̮̗̟̘͉̩̠̰̫͍͎͔̼͕̤͇͙̟͔̗̙͎̝̟̘͔̥̜͖͈̫̗͕̥͚̥̦͍̗̦̳̖̩̲͕̙̟̜̱̞͇̩̼͖͓͈͓͓̤͔̥̰̩̘͈̺̝͓̻̖̮̠͖̬̆̂̇̈́̅͌̏̿̍̊̌̋̐̏͌̇̒͒́̅̑̅͋͌̋̅̉̎̏͐̄̈́̎͛͑̀̈́̇̆͒̓̏̏̿̋̑͋̒̀̇̌̇̈́͒̎̌̀̄́̌̍̌̀̆̓̿͑̓̈͒͒̔̿̆̂̀̉̾͐̂̂́̇̑̿̿̏͑̓͂̓̈́̏͑̍̈̈͒͊͗̏̓̀͌̌͌̓͗̾̈̌̊͊̊̐͗̋̈́̈́͆̆́̉̅̇̿̀͂̈́̈́̌̄̉͗̈̃̾̀̑̏̈́͋̋͒̃́̇̏̃͌̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̮̬̬͍̥̥̦͔̖̗͍̜͍̥̫̠͚̲̻͉̭̖̝̠̜̻̬͍̙̟̣͕͓͎̙̗̪̼͓͙̠̤͚̪̜̲̱̲͖̥͚̞̩͉͎̜̭̪̝͇̣͕̞͔̥̭͚͖͈̻̜̟̜̺̤̞͈̭̺̩͍͓̮̬͔̩̺̦̩̦͎̟̫̌̌͋̓̋͌̒̏͗͒̈́̀̈́̎̄̆̊́̃̅̋̍̄͐̏͒̀̅͐͊̐̀͛͑̔͒̅̃̄͆͆̀́̒̊̒̔̇͐̂͌̈́͌͗̔̔͒̾́͐̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̢̛͓̺̣̟͉̗̭̠̲̰̜̖̯̣͓̖̼̣̟͎̱̞̫̞͇͚͙͖̯̻͙͎̳̦̞̜̹͇̩̗̬͙͉̲̳̙̞͚̳̥͚̪͎̪̟͔̅̔͛̆̅̌̿̍͊͋́̎̀̒̚͜͜͝ͅͅ  
̵̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̰͚͉̟̹̣̫͓͙̤̯͓̱͓̯̪̦̺̲̺̘̩̙͖̲̟̲̪̠͎̤̪̦̺̗͍͖̜̟̯̜̳͍̗̘̣̭̟̲̻̻̗̲̳̙̝̻̘͎̺͎̹̞̱̲̭͙̪̫̱̞̠̣̞̼͇͍̗̝̦͚͚̬̺̳̣̯͉͖̤̖͍͙̗̞̞̪̣͍̬͕̭͍̟̘̬̘͙͗̔̈́̋̃̾̏̈́͐̀̾̄̊͋́̿̓̒͆͆̓̎̐̈́̄͐̄̇͛̈̌͛͌̅͌̆̎͐͂̀͆́̏͑́̔̀̐̒̊͒͛̿̏̈́̆͐̈́̒̌̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̤̠̼̖̮̥̱̠̗̬̠̳̫͍̗̟̟̺̤̫͙̤̭̬̳̯̜̯̝͔͈͍̜̯̗͚̜̫̦̰̣̪̯͓̩̜͙͚͖͉̜̰͓̬̭̰̜̙͉̖̤͕̻̟̠̜͖̝̣̲͔̝̺̱͈̙̥̖̣̤̰̻̮̞͚͔͈̠̞̙̗̬̱̙̜̩͖͔̯̺̖̩̞̫͈̝̩͚̳͖̣̺̪̫͖̯͕̱͇̥̥̣̲̼͔͎͎̃̀́͊͛̔̐̑͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̨̡̢̨͍͓͙͍͖̩͚͔̖̣̥̖̘̪͙̰̠͚͚̠̦͔̱̬̹̤̠̦̺̝̼̻̘̖̪̟͖͈̪̘̻͎̘̠̼͔̳̙̝̺͉͇͍̝͓͉̥̭͓͔̗͖̹͕̰̯̲̮̭̼͎̮͚̫̫̫͍͎̰͖̰̩̬͎͓̓̎͂̍͊̔̃̎̐̑̇̾̇̌̃̋̍̈̓͗̈̇̒̍̈́̋̉͌̔̓͊͘̚͜͝ͅY̷̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̗̞͈͚̪̦͓͉̳̝̭̳̳̦̫͚̪̹̘͕͔͚͕̩̠̠͔̞͈͓͎̬͍̜͓̝̬̼̟̹͍̟̫̠̠͇̪͕̪̰̯͕͔̭̹̖͎̤̪̠͈̖̝̼̰͙͈̥͕͓̣̺͎̘̣͈̤̹̥̩͙̩̜͇̫̝̣̝̳̱̙̩̙̗̦̭̜̺̦̩͂̓̂̏̉͐͗̎̊̽̓̑̍̒̀̃̆̇̓͌̓́̓̇͊͆̉̏̑̎̂̇̀̔̂͑̉̔̉́͑̍͂̄̆͑̃͛̿͒̃̓̿̂̽͐̐͒̂͂̀͂̈̀̆̽͒̓͐͋̊̏̆̇̏̽̆͂͆͊͌̂͌̓̈́̈́̒̃̐̐̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅo̵̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̭͕̬̟̣̦̩̥̣̥͉̤̗̳̹̻̙̪̺̳̦̳͔̙͍̦̦̜͓͙̞̬̦̬̱͓͈̦̭̳͍̹̟̯͈̟̝̞̯̯̖̗̼̗͉̣̯̺͙̓̀̀̈́̈͗͑̓̕͜͜͜͝ͅư̵̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̢̞̰̜̬̥͍̤̖̥̗͖̤̼͈̼̹̦̜̺͈̳̼̹͖̳̖̭͓͔͉̥̳̣̜̥̬̲̣̺̰͙͎̳̲͖̰̣̖̥̳̟͇͓͎̺̳̩̟̖̮̮͕͎̖̭̼̘̭̮̤̱̺̦̠̠̼̦̦̼̤̤̩̳̤̻̖̣̪̗͓̖̥̳̯̘̹̱̱̱̳̞̪͕͈͚̜̣̰̻̟̟̳͗͐̇̈̋͛̌̒̈́͋̎͛̒̆̂̂̅̊̒̈́̏̀͂̉̈́͒̿̏̍̍͗̄̋͌̒̇̀͐͒̀̿́̿̋͌̿̈̋͌̂̆͊̏̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̢̢̛̛̛̛̰̝͔̞̥̙͚͍̜͈̗̮̩̥͉͉̣̣̝̯̞̽́̑̾̄̇̇̇̈͊̾̔͑̊̅̊̈́͊̐̈̀̃̀͑̈́̈̓̆̋̋̐̋͑͌̾̄͋́̑͌̊͊̿̊̀͂́̀͛̉̈́̽́̄̔̃̏̈́̀̂́̈́͂͆͂̆̑̄̈́͌͊̀̔̉́͌͛̂̑̀̌̒̆̒̅̈͗̀͌̓̓̃̀̔̐̈́͂͌͑͆̔͛̈́̇͐̓͌̊̃͌̄̅͋͋̓̀͆̿̉̽͗̉̽́̈́͗́̇̽̇̓̄͊̀̈́͐͑͋̈́͌̈̂̉̊̀̓͒͛͌͐͌͑͛̽͊̐̓̾̆̒̓͗̇̓̈͋͒̊̔̋̾̿̍̿͂̉͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅc̵̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̝̜̳̺̭̺͇͎̤̟̖̱̥̥̱̝̝͓̤͈̤͎̜̜͍̥̲̲̮̞̩̳̻̖̲͖͉͕̺͔͇̩̟̝̪̗͙̥̳͙̖̼̻͔̙̹̦̻̗͓̩͕̩̞̗͇͓̲͚̪͎͚̲̻̟̱̠̫͚̟̪̦̤̜̘͍̬̭͈̖͍͔̱̬͈̟̙͓͇̳̲̗̦̜̭͎̰̺̯̠̥̰̝̮̜͍̟͉̹̹̭̘͉̱̩̣̩͇̰̠̻͕̥̝̞̞͓̥̗̮̮̲̥̜̘̮͍̻̳̣̝̯̘̖̲̙̳͓̭̪̼̙̳̺̪̱̜̩̣̼̠͕͇̗̮͕̩̱͔̐̎̍̔̆͛̓̉̾̓̊̏̾̌́̊̂͐̔͌͋̔͐̈́͂̀̈́̋̇̇̿͌̄̉̂̄̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅǫ̸̛̛̛̛̳̪̤̱̱͎̮̜̤̻̬̠̥̪̲̞̗̤͓́͆̉͛̒̾͗̍̆͗͌̅̆̊̄̐̈́͐̀̄̋̉͊͆͐̌͗̽̈̇̐̀̈́̀͗́̏̈́̉̀͋̐̈̈́̽̌̒̊͗͐͑̋̎̃̓̽̓̒̀̄͋̃͂̄̋̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ủ̶̢̧̬̮̮̘̳̲̜͚̝̠͇̼̈̃̇͊̂͌͊̈́̌̆̍̈́̆̐͊̃̽̈́͊̋̀́͑̔̈́̚̕͝͠l̵̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̛̛̛͍̣͕̹̭̘͓̯̝͓͎̟̠̻̤̠̝̹͙̪͇͔͍̱̼̭̠͚͈̥̻̩̮͖̖͙̼̫̙͎̬̫̱̖͕̻͇͈͚̹͇̤̣̳̰̟͔̭̦̼̳̯̤̠̫̮̝̮̗͚̫͔̟̭̣̘̗͔̳̲̪͎̬̮̫͚̞̗̣̭͙̦͓̘̹͔͔̙̪͚̝̝̙̯͔͖͔̣̲̙̭̲͓̯̫͚͎̫͓̯͉̥͖̗͙͍̦͎͖̬͚̥̠̰̭̖̟̰̝̺̪̩̪̺̹̩̘̻͈̜̭͕͖͉̲̳͋̔̿̄̀̇̍̄͌̇̂̈́̀͐̋̈̉̏̒̉͌̅͌̽̆̈́̃̑̿͑̑̒͑̌͛̆̀̐̅͐̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅd̷̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̥̗̦͉̪̞̮͕͎͔̫͈̻̘͍̗̖̮̳͓͙̘̳̞̹͇͎͇̞̝̟͉̳̱͓̝̝̪̘̜͚̟̼͚͇̤̯̤̼̭͚͕̘̻̞̦̱̖̼͙̞͖̬̹̣̞̩̠̼͈̙͈̲̦̦̗͕͈̳̣̝̻̟͉̪̭̙̣͈̮͎̲͓̹̞̼̥͈̜̘̜̜͍̞̻͔̰͍̜̪̤͕̮͚̣̲̟̺͙̪̱͍̮̤̞̜͓̳͚͂̒̈͒̏̈́͋̉͗̿̎͊̀̍̍̄̀͆̌͆̓́̓̅̓̍̀̓̌̉̈́̃̓͌̉̀̉͛̌̂̽́̊̈̂̃͊̊͗̄͊̐͌̂͆͌͒̐̔̓̔̊̉͋͌̐̾͛͌͂̌͌͋̎͆͐͊̓̓̇̓̓̏̆̎̌͛̏͐͆̓͑͊̉̿͂̆͊̇̓̔͒̈̿̉́̂́́͆͊̌͋̊͗̀̅̅̊͒̓̈͒̿̎͐͌͐̄̑̽̈́́́̓͋̾͌̄̽͒̃̓̍̀͌̽̒̈́̑͂̀̐̿͐̋͌̔̈͂͌̀̆̔̅̈̃͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̴̡̧̧̧̡̠̣̺͍͔͇̬̞̞͈̬̰̹̩̼͍̣̙͙͉̥̟͇͈̪͕͍̘̥̖͚̖̞͔͇̤̻̪̤͎̬̥̘͇̱͓̤͇̼̤̠̙͕̜̻̙͖̪̹̹̗͍̤̳̠̥̲͉̰̦̳̥̞͓͖̖̮͎̥͈̤̲̣͈̜̱̻̭̝̗̮̙̦͔̫̰̣̺̲̲͕̥̖̹̬̺͔̫̤̱̦̩̣͗͜͜͜ͅͅͅḑ̷̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̝̺̙̠͈̣̺̳͍͖̯̪͔͇̞̣͉̘̪̙̝͓̗͖̮͙̦͔͙̝̭̩̤̺͈͚̹̠̻̭̦͈̲̦̰̟̩̩̬̙̩͍͔͖̰͚̖̬͍̤̥̰̰̱̬̘̭͍̠͍̞̳̩͖̙̼̲̮̩̦̥̥͕̲̺̼̱͈͔̮̗̰̰̖͙̱̞̗̺͉̩̗̯̬̜̻̖̬͕̹̟͉̰̫͔͚̣͇̙̩̘̼̲̫̙̠̞̣͙̲̮͚̟͚̙͕̳͇͚͙̠̥͍̙̠͈̖̱̠̈́͗̉̎̂̉͑̽̔͑̀̂̔̆̐̿̿̎́̆͑̎͗́͋͑̈̉̆͗͆̍͐̿͆̈͛̆̽̍̆͌̒̀̀̐̿̂͒̓͂̈̅̊̑̈́̀̉̆̆̑͂̏͂̐͋̌͋̏̐̅̅̍̔̔̀̄͊́̉̈́̾͋̍̄̌͐̆̒̊̽͑͌̈́͊͂͒̀̂̔̇̎̇̀̉͛͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅȋ̸̢̡̢̢̛͉̤͎͓͔̳̘̞͙̮͉͈̙̦̘̰̫̦̖̭̘̮̭̹̱͈̘̦͚̝̻̩͔̭͙͕͉̣̭̩̣͇̣̠̮̺͈͉̳͕͈̹̬͕̰̤̠͈͓͇̯̝͓̤̘̱̣̯͚̅̑̈͊̇̑̅̔͆̽̐̾̍̑͛̀̋̎̈́̅̔͋̅̍͒͜͜͠͝͝͝ȩ̵̢̧̨̨̧̛̦̬͔͓̖̭̮̬̳̝̭͍̭͉̰͕̦͍̭͖̖̘̘͍̝̤͕͎̩͎̘̠̠̞̱̙͔͇̟͕̻̙̳̭̝̘̙̯͔̱̯̠̣͍͎̮͕̲̰̘̺̤̻̼̻̮͖̥̝͉̰̳̹̦͗͆͌̀̀̿̄̀̌̉̈̊̀̀̍͐̑͂̏̾̈́͐͒͊̀̿͑̒̑͂̓͛͋̓̏̀͊͛͂̂̐̊͆̂̾̐̿̐̉̑̂́̔͑̀̋̇̈́͊͋̉̋̂͊͊͛̏̈́͋̃̾̎̓̉̿͂͊̽͒̉́̒̊̓̔̓̋͒͌̌͋̌͑͛̐̉̓̈̿͂́͌̅͋̆̐̈́͒̎̏̑̌͑̈́͗̎̽̐͋̏̓̽̏̈́̍͂̂́̈̓̂̈́̉̎̂͂̉̂̃͆͌̎̍̄̄͑͗̆̀͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̛̛͖̟͓͉̱̝̦͉̭̼̬̭͕͖̺̪̰̫̪̲̝̦̩̪͙͚̼̼̠͚͍̞͕̣̙͍̩̱̭̤̺̮͔̝̤͓͙͔͎̳̻͙͖̱̖͚͔̲̬̥̹̲̮̲̣̭̰̝̫̠̻͙̱̗͈͖̜͚̖̠̦̼̮̣̳̟̗̣̻̻̮͙͚͇̥̱̱̯̯͙̳̰̲͕̤͇̔͂̊͋̑̀͊̎̿͋̀́̈́͊̉͂̒̊͗̎̓̓̋̈̔̋̌̑̔̈̌͗̿̔͋̒͛̍̂̈̈́̈͌͐̊͑̐̔̌͂͐͒͒͊̏̾̀̇͋͋̅̓͛̽̾̉͂̈̒̅̽͑͑̈́̂̏̄̓̾̎̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅa̷̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̛̝͖͎̪͎̗̦̺̣͉͍̪̳͉̳͓̫̬̥̹̬̪͓̝̭̺̙̟̖̭̮̹̤͈͕̫̫̤̪̮̪͎̳̟̘͇͚̖̙͈͇̘̖̺͍̭̫̲̭̣̠̻͎̮̗̲͈͇̜̰̹̭̼̼̗͓͓̺̪̟̭͍̺̱̠̰͕̹͈̜̝̝̼̬̦̞͉̱̫̬̩̗̹̼̻̲̙̜̪̞̞̳̦̯̗̟̰̫͈͍̬͖͓̟͚͕̩̬̟͍͚̠̭̬͕̭̭̒̊͂̽̿̍̓̽̓̐̒̈́̊̉̔̇͌͊̄̀̋͋͂̀̃̐͂̈́̒̋̀̊́͛̈́̐̾̈́͗͋̀́́̾̋̎̎̃̆̋̓́͗͛̂̀̔̈́̑̂̌̓́̽͂̉̉̄̾̎̿̏̊͐́́͂́̍̀̎̐̐͋̅͆̓͋̇̅̐̀̃̽̓̐͑̿̎̐̔̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̰̣͖̱̹͈̺̬̯̜͎̞̞̩̈́̃̈́͗̓͌̈́̇̓͐̑̈́̎̑̋͑̈́͋̀͗̾́̍̋͂́̓͌̊̈́̉̄́̋͌͒̉͂̓̌̓̌͒̍̈́̾̓̋̿̐̊͗̎͊̈́͌͐̀̒͑͗́͐̓̈́͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝m̸̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̛̻̥̰͓͍̭̖͔̳͉̹͕̜͕͉̩̫̲̪̘̟̳̻̜̱͈̦̻̯̪͖̺̰̤̤͚̙̼͎͈͕͍̲̘̗̘̱̰̹̱̪̼̖̺͓͎̖͉̬̩̪̲͈̗̜̞͓̗̖̣̈́͊̌̎͊̏̒̉̈̍̒́̋̈́͛̅̿̉̓͒̀̊̎́̓̆̑̈̌̍̾͑̓̓͐̅́̋͑͌̀̌̾͂̋̉̄̄̉̍̎͐̌͆͊̈͛̌̌̈̈́̍̓̃̈́̀̓̈́̈́̌̇͋̄͐͛̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̷̢̧̧̡̢̛̬͙̼͇͙͚̝̭͍̥̲̤̱̝̹̣͍̺̲̥͙̪̻̠̞̙̮̞̤̮̞̘̠̳̯̝̟͖͔̦̺̼͇͔̳̙̳̰͇͙̫̦̝̙͔͍͚̱͙̫͓͉̟͊̈̏̾̈̔̽́̉̈́̓́͒̾̑͒̃̽͋̀̾̒̀͗̌͑̀̽̌́̓̂͛͑̓͗̀͛̆̎̃̅̽̏̔̅͗͌͑̌̈̐̇̐̌͐̽̓̄̓́̋̍̋̈́̄̑̏͗̔͂͂̀͊̽͂̉̋̕̕̚̕͝͠͝ͅͅl̵̨̛̤͍̰͎̱̣̳̥̫͉̝̳̭̲̬̦͇̦̤̫̰̫̜̯̳̠̺̩̗̳̫͙̼͖͔͇͉͇̭͉͓̼͊̃̅͑̑̈́̂͛͌̋̀̆̋͌̓͒͒̍̏̍̐́̕͘̕̚͝ļ̶̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̢̛̪͕̪̟͚̲̭͉̳̼̤̙̳̜̜̼̞͎̤̠͓͇͍͙̘̤͇͎̹̜̞̦̻̳̹͇̹̫̘̣̺̬͉͈͇͙͕͉͔̜̝̰̮̮̝̺̻̫̹̥͕͔̲̬̲͓̩̙͙͔̮̯̪̗̠͔̰̟̱̣̝̰̝̳͚͕͈̥̪̱͈͕̘̥͚̣̘̠̭̪͈͇̙̲̖͉͈͈̱͎͚̜̜͎̖̘̻̗̬͕̯̪̤̬̰͍̤̘̗͉̜̬͙̫̥̹̠̦̰̘̤̜͉͉͓̜̰͈͉͉͍̬̼͉̤͙̺̜̤̘̏̿̊̏̋̽͂̓́͑̽͆̑͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅi̸̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̛̠̭̜͓͔̥͍̪̯̫̱̼͔͙̗̞͔̬͉̱͔͈̪̗̙̲̹̤̱̩̞͇̻̖̘͕̰̯͔̤̗̝̙͙͙̺̳̲͙̻̱̘̱̼̠̠̞̭̗̱̠̫̮͚̮̖̜͈̺̗̻̠͓̯̮͙͔̜̪̣͍̖̜͉̜̥͈̗̪̫͈̞̣̼͍̮̼͖͈̣̱̜̬̤̪̮̰̘̻͉͓̼̝̳͔̮͙̖͈̮̫̦̥͓̫͉̺̙̻̩̘͓͓̝͎͔̯͚͎͙̥̰̱̟͕͍͉̫̩̳͕͓͕̙̣̫̻̦͖̜̦̜̙̳͍̗͎͑͌̎͗̔̄̿͌̆̃̀̽̂̏̌́̏̊͐̔̉͌̀͐̏͛̉̂̓̅͛̍͗̎̉͌̋͌̃́̄͑̊̈́̅̊́͂͒͛̆́͊̊̔̒͛̈́͆̏̽̄̒̃͌̌͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̧̢̡̛̣̥̻̬͍̮̫͉̑́̍̈́͂͂͂͌̾̿̂͌̓̓̆̋́̌̽̓̔̐̉̆̏̂̈́́̈́̈̉̿̽͗̈́̍̆͊̃̓͌͒̈̑̀͗̂̓̓͒̅͑̅̀͊̈́̃̔͗̓̔̌̈̑̏̃̍̾́́̋̔̋̏̊̓͗̽̅̊̄̈́̊̈́̍̀̈́̊́̃̊̉̎̉̔̅̈́̂̈́͌̈́͌͌̀̿͋̈́̈́̎̔̊̔̒̏̀͗̄̓̆́͊̍̍̽̆̎̀͑̅̈́̈̄̿̈́͊͐͌̇̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ņ̵̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̖̱͈͙̳̞̜̟͚̩̙̳̟̪͍͉̬̬̘̥̺̰̹͉͓̗̖̣̳̟͓̰̲̼̻͖͓̪̺̖̬͇͖͈̲̭͇̲̦͇̜͇͎̺͖̪͉͈̜̖̘̝͉̺̤͚̮̤͉̟̠̲͈̗̙̬͕̜͔͚̼̭̠͎̬̳̖͈̪̰͉͔̳̱̗̺̯͖͈͔͖̲͍̥͕̳̳͔̝͕̣̖͔͇̝͚̝̰͈̪͇̰͚͇̬͓̖̦̖̔̀́͗̽́̎̂̾̑̓̈̑͒̈͋͐͊̍́̈͐̈́̈́̐̀̊͗̾͗̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̜̳̳̥͔͙̼̮͔̠̹̼̰̼͔͕̩̬̭̝̞̫̠͖̳͇̤̞̩͎͓̺̯̥͖͔̲̹̙̻̙͉̳̦̪͍̥̞̥̖̩̜̻͎̹̭͍̝̖̩̳͙͖̗̯̤͚̩̤͈͎̼̭͎̣̠̺̻̦̤͖̝͉̗̺͓̙̦̹̫̱̦̯̻͎̗̞̩̦̮̪̝͇͚̣̠̰͕͙̝̘̰̪͕͇͖͎̭̭̣͕̫̠̰̻͍̬̰̱̬̤̆͒͆̇͆̆̓͒͒͆̋͌̈́͐̒̀͛́̏̅̈́̓͑͛̆͂̑̓͒̑͑̂͋́̒̎͌̿͌̈́͆̽̄͑́̍̃̽̽̓͊̍̉͂̐͌̀͐͊̈̊̍̾̐̒͂̈́̈́͒̈́͑͂̾̂̈́̄͂̈́̂̈́̒̌̅̿̈́͊̉̈́̉͛́̐͌͐͋̈̃̿͂́̑͗̈́͛̔̈̑̈́̈́͗̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̷̨̨̟̩͙̠͇̬̰̜̝̣̤̗̻͓̠̹͔̠͙̲̍̀̄̀̑̇͑́̓̌̒̌͆̑̿̈́̅͐̃̐̄̈̀̓͌̄͌͊̃͊̈͋̀̓̈́̓̈́͋̐̉̈́̍̆͂̅̎̃̄̏̆̿̋̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅę̶̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̜̯͖̤̯̥͍̱̰̦̥͚̯̺̟̠̫͔͍̭̥͖͍͖̲̮͉̣̭̳̩̥͖̺̲͉͍͍̥̣̤̺̟̳̯̞͇̖̱̟̬̦͚̗̭̼̳͇̣̥͉̤̩̝̭͓̙͈͉̝̯͖͔̼̜̗̯͚̞͍̮̭̤̠͍̯͚̗͉͙̭̜̣͙̖̱̼͔̭͉̹̳̩͙̠̫̱̣̥̗̪̳̘̖̖̭̝̩̘̮̘̲̪̐̒̆͗͌̆͊͛̈́̊͗͐̃͌̅̄̃̑̂̈́́̇͛̐̉̋̓̾̽̏́̃̾̊͒̊̎̄͌̉͋̃̐́́̾͛͂́͐̎̂̋̉̋́̃͌͆̇̽̈͗͐̽̇͋̉̏̑̊̇̓̃͂̌̂̈́̃͊̌̋̌̉́̋͋̈́͊̾̐͊̐̑̆̀́͊̋̽̂͌̎̂͊̔͌́͂̂̈̽̆̈́̈́̈́͌̅̑̈͂̊͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̶̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͓͓̣̭͇͎͎̘͕̘̝̪̘̰̼͎͎͎͕̮̹̝̫̺̖͇̫̹͈͕̼̪̘̠̞̰͚̠̜̝̲̜̠̤̞̗͔̘̭̪͖͉͕̭̳̱̭̤̳̼̮̈́̔͗̔̃̒̃̇̓̈́́̉̈́̄̒̌͊̽̔́̌̅́̅̎̃̀̉̿̊̅̀̽͛̀̌̅͌̊̍͑̽̽̓̉̑̈́̽͒̌̈̅̑̈̔͒̉͋̾̏̓̏̂̒̊͒̐̉͒̅́̄̆̋͌͆̈̾͋̌̄̀͒̇̉̃̑̉̇̈́͆̿̆̿̋̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅţ̸̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̛̥͎̗̤̜̟̳̘͔̠͕̺̮̱̞̤̯͎̘͓̱̲͖̳̭͈̥̱̱͈̰̙̲̺̰͕͙͚̗͔̘̥̬̝̭͍̠̫̝̗̩̖̪̩͕̜̦̥̫̳̟̫̘͖̰̟̳̲̗̱̜̘̤͚̯̙̦͚͖̭̭̠͍͎̤̬̙̼̫̠̬͍̞͙͎͓͇̘͍͕̲̯̘̭̳͎̭̜̲̩̟̩̱̘̞̬̩̘͔̤̘̫̙̩̭̰́̎̇̏͋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅḩ̴̧̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̗̥̘͓̮̟̻̼̟͓̻̬̥̹̗̳̲̤̙̯̼͔͉͕͍̫̼̻̭̦͓̳̝̞͚̥̲̳̦̬̼̹͍̺̬̥̘̲̘̝͎̻̬̣͙̘̝̤̖̘̖̦̮͚̣̙̺̬̹̝̜̻̝̺̅̅̑͒̈́̃̅̈́͛̏̌͂̈́̌͊̈͌̑̊͆̾̒̈́̄̇̈́̈́̀̋͑̔̽̀͋͋̐͊̌͑̿͊̊̐͌̂̈́͋͛͛͑́͊͑̐̽̒͌̈̐̈́͑̀́̎̽̽̂̈́͛͗̀̍̔̔͗̒̐̆̒̋̾͑̉̊̀̽̇̉̒̌̽̔͐́̒̋̿̐́̽͊͒̀̓̇̒̓̀̃̀͆̃͌̓́͊̄͆̌̃̿̿͊̄̐̊̉̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠s̴̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̛̛͚̝̱̲̘̫̼̟̳̱͎̤̭̥͙̫̦̗͉̦̤̻̜̠͔͎̯̜̼͓̲̞͖̞̲͔͔̼̱͎͇̟̙̫̦͔̻̬͇͙̬̬̫͖̙̯̞͙̹͎̼͓͇̩͓̳̝̬̦͖̜̻͙̲̝͔̤̱̺͕̥̲̘̦̗̘͚̹̯̤̫͔̠̯̱̺͔͙̝̩͍͙̖͓̤̮̰̝̭̥̣͈̖̘̰̞̜̭͎̙̪̝͈̭͇͎̳̼͕̤̱̙͎̣̙̬̲̬̣̦̳̟̤̻̖̦͈̱͎͈̮̩̯̲̻̬͎̘͔̩̞͎̜̤̳͖͔͔̱̻͙̐̌̐̐̊̿̌̀̿̍̇͐̽̉̅̊̽̔̄͌͋̓̀̌̌̽̈́̂̄̆̔̿̿̽̈́̍́̈̇͂̈̒͛͊̎͑͂̐̐̐̍͋̒͗̒̋̄̀̈́̀̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̩̗͖̦̬͙͚̺͕̯̯̻̥̤̮͇̻̤͎̙̹̘̬̹͓͓̖̟̙͈̲̙̤͉̱͚͚͕͚͔͍̰͚͕̤̦͖̘̣͙̬̭̤͎͖̯̰̺͍͚̪̜̭̖͍̤̥̫͕͕̲͎͇̻̥̞͈̞̺̤̗̻̹̝̺̫̹̺̗̠̰̯̺̠̟̱̰͓͓̻͓̝̞̠̟̙̮̫̤̼͍̼͎̫͔̰͈̣̤̭̥͕̳͖͉͓̜͍̦͍̣̭̖̲͕̼̱̯̳͈͍͕̝̦͎̮͈̦͇͉̠̼̤̝̪̪͎̝̾̏͑̔̒̃͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅȁ̷̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̳̣̞̝̘͉̼̩̺̞͈̤̻͎͚̗̙̤͚̣̺̦̹̝̳̰̗͍̘̼̟̼͕͖͓͔͕̫͖̰̩̣̟̫̖̬͍̹̖͚̞̍́́̊̌̃̊̽͊̋͆̏̈́͊̓͆̃̏̊̆͆̂͌̉̌͑̎̆͂̂́͆̄̓͛̆́̐͑̓̎̀̀́̃̂͌̓̂͛͛̏̄̈́̂͊͊̅̆̓̏̐͛͛̋̀́͌̑͒̇̒̎̀͆͋̂̽́̿̀̋̔̌̐͐̇̀́̎̄̎̀̇͌͐̎̒̌͗̂͛̃̈̀̍͑͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝n̶̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̫̣̜̗͕̳͎̥̰̠̗̼̩̜͎͎̻̙̳̱͉̙͉̪͈̗̣͙͈͚͚̻̩̼̻͙̪͍͖̣̗̪͔͕͔̱̭͚̲͉͎̩̟̳̬̙̯͇̪̺͍̻̞̥͓̺̫̱̻͙̩͈̮̺̻͉̙̲̣͓̄́̈́̽̈́͊̉͛̈́͂̔̆̆̑̒͛̊̓́̃͒͒͂́̊̿͋̉͗̌͛͒͐̀̉̐̂̆͛͒͐̽͋́̀̀̈́̍͐̈̋̾̀̄́̈́͊̋͆̀̽̎̈́͊́̉̏̏́̀͊̓͒̆̋̈̽͊͒̀͛̍̀̓̀́̐͋̉͋͒̾̍͌͋̈̌͛̉̔͗̍̀͌̈̋͊̓̒͆̅̽̓̔̎̾͐̎̾̄̈́̉͂̊̉̂̒͛́́́͌͋͒͒̈́͌̉̓̋̾̋̿̆͗͋̿̌͋́̔͊́̾̓̊̅̅̈̏͋̈̇̌͛̃͆͗̉̑̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅḍ̶̨̧̨̢̧̨̢̥͚̠̟̦̻̩̘͕̦̗̠͉̣̻̱̠̞͓̼̭̘̹͇̤̮̙͎̜̱̲̙͙̖͔̠̱͚̲̗̖̦̞͈̥̻̥̫͚̺̥͉̮͓̺̦̩̪͇̲̫̙̭͈͚̟̙͉͚̭̩͉͈̖͕͈̱͍͈̰̤̳͔̀̃̊̍̑̿͛̀̐̇́̇̃̐͌̃͗̈́̀̀̌͒̽́̔̓̾͑͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̮̲̺̞̜̹̹͕̪̤͈̙̰͙̤̫̪̗̣̹̻̳͙̻̪͔̖̣͖̳̗̼̩̩̩̥̘͈͔̟͔̺͇͙̳̻͈̱̪͕̥̻̟̱̼͙̝̙͎̖̥̦͍͉͇̻͕̪̙̱͇͚͇͓͉̙̦͖̩̺̞͍̜̲̱͙͙̼̬̱̪͕͖̲̟͓̣͈̱͖̦̟̙̖̪̳͔̼̳̫͍̩̣̔̿̈́̒̃̄̂̈́̔̅̊́̋̒̑̿̾́͗̈̎̅̀̆̋̇̔͂̉̓̅̒͆͒̂͂̀̔͌͗̂̂͒͊̃̀̑͌̊̌̏̈́̓̑̈́̄̀̇̓͂͑̓͊̑̓̀̐͋̔̽̈́̎͑̈́͛̓̅́̏̇̉̍̈́͆̍͌̽̏̕̕̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅč̸̨̧̛̛̲̮̫͕̺̟͉̳̞̣͕̣͉̲͎̥̲̩̠̩̮̘̤̹͈̗͉̫̣͇͔̠̻͈̼̘̝̯͉̞̣̭̲͑̀͊̌͊́͐̈́̈̋͊̈́̇̅̈̈́͐͂̈̄̂̒̽̃͛̓̄̅͌̀̄̓̄̐͑̾͆̇̀̊̐͊͛̿̃́̀̌͐͑̋̄̈́̋̄̌̉̋̅͂̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅą̴̨̧̨̡̡̨̛͈͇̲̲̺̬̭̟̘͓̮͖̬̖̪͍̳̱͔̬͉͎̤͇͓̫̜͉͉̫̩̥͚̖̼̮̖̯̭̥̹͈͉̖̲̬̮̱̣̠̹̥̳̰̤̫̯̮͈͖̬͉̳͙̞̖̙̘̭̣̣̣̾̀͐͐͋̈́̀̌͆̋͆̄̔̍̏͌͌͊̍̓̇̾̅͛̾́̎̔̾̈́̈͌̓͋́̑̐̑̌͋͆̈́̀͛̐͛̿́͒̑̍͒̐̓̓̀̒̀̍̾̆͗̋̽̄̒̉͋̍͋̀̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅl̸̛̛̛͇̩̝̮͇͚̠̊͗́̊̈́́̆͊̊̉̂́͌̽̽̊̏̏́̓̔̆̈́̿̌̔̽͋͒͋͌̾̈́̿͒̾̀̊́́̇̾̿̆͛͗͋͂͂̾͑̉̎͐̓̔̍̑͊̃̇͗̀̆̈́́͆̐̀͋̉̽͐̀̏̍̽̀͋̓̊̂̅̑̈́̈͛͂̂̑̾̈́̈́̾̈́̊͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ļ̴̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̨̛̛̰͈̬͙̲̝̯̞͍̭̹̗̻̜̣̮̺͖̺͙̥͍̪̖͉̯̻̟̦̙̜̖̞̯̳̜̰̰̭̙̭͎̦͎͔͇̜̤̼̜͈̗̯̜̻͎̦̙̼͓̱̥̭̫̙̟͖̠̟̪̭̲͖͖̫̩̲͈͎̻̬̮̹̹̩̩̱̘͎͉͓͎̼͍̥̞̱̤͔̰̱͖͙͍̖̬͉̥̜̳̤̫̼͇̰̞͔̳̣͚̹̙̥̞̣͎̝̠̠̼͕̜̦̝̰̪̖͚͚͙̩̙̱̜̣͕͔͚̎̿͒̎͛̓̂͛̈́̍͌̍̉̌̾͋̾̌͆͊̇̋̓̒̒̆̔̔̓̓̈́̑̓̿́̐̂̀͋̈́́̾͗̽̄͋̿͂̊̈̾̓̓͑̅̔͊̂̓͒͗͐̓͑̃̾̿̄́̈́͒́̓̊̀͊͛͗̊̉͑͊̑͒͂͒̏̾̋̂̅̔̾̍͊͛̐͐̌̓͆̀̐̄̇͗̀̉͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̡̡̨̛̰͎̪̳̪͙͇͔̼̱̺̲̣̠̜͓̪̩̗͇̞̜̤̙̫̺͉̗̖͙͔̭̦̬̥͖̖͙̲̙͎̒̇̍̓̅̈͛̾̐̒̐̅͑̇͂̿͆̓̆͌͑͒̂̓͋͐̓̈́̏́͒͐͑͆̀̐̂̐̀̆̅̄̃̈́̑͛́̿́̏̀̈̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅa̶̛̛̛̛͈̙̱̘̿̔̊̍͑̀̀̾̓̊͋̏́̎͒̓̆͗̈̀̍̑͛́̈͒́̀̏̉̐̓̊̈́̐̏͊̄̒̆̓̌̃̏͂̈̾̿͆̔͋̿̓̇͋̆͋̓̋̀̀͊̃̀̔̐̂̔̉͗̽̊̓̀̏̆͐̏̌̈́̏͐̊͑̔͛͒́̌͛̈́͋͑͂̅̊̍͛̐̓̑̑̆̿͂͆͋̌̍͌́̽̽̋̐̌͛̒͐͆̊͌̓̒́͆̈́͆́͋̐̋̒̃̔͂̿̐̿͐́̏̄̓̆̄̾͛̀͂̾͐̈́̀̂̔͊͒͋̒̓͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅļ̶̨̭̝̹͇̤͍̬̳̥̤̯͍̣̟̣̘̼̯̦̯̟̞͇̖͍̃͊͐͜͜l̷̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̛̛̠̙̜̠̙͚̖̺̝͙͓̤̤̝̖̝̠̭̘̩͈̩̯̰̠̹̦͎̬̜̝̣̻̯̺̪͎̫̳̼̮̖̞̟̗̩͇̣̲͙̼̘̥̺̣̼̯̥̝̿͂͐̂͗̎̉́̃̆̈́͌̅̈́̍̆͑̑͋͒̂͗̏̔́̇̏̉̎̽̋̆̾̽̾͋̒̒̐̾̑̄̿̓̿͋͊̀̌͊̈̌̈̿̏͂́̎̇̀̃̎̈̈́͆̅̿̆̍͊͌̄̋̈́̆̉͒̂̈́͑͊̋̃͂͆̓̃͐̍̑̈́̀̉͂̅͐̂̏͒̈̽͂́̓͒͒͗̅͂̌̇͌̅́̋̋͛́̊̀́̑̅͒̌̃̓̀͋̈́̽͑̒̉́̀́͂̓̿̅́̄̾̊̎̆̀̑̈́̾̒̅̊̌̀̆̽̀͊̈́͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̢̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̮̘̰̩̭̹̘͕̞͍͍͔̻̤̝̼̬̞̣͔̻͇̰̞̜̭̹̳̠̘͉͓̩̪̤͈̝͙͇̟̪͖̙̲̟͖̥̫͓̹̹͎͓̺̺̳̒̏̂͋̈́͋̆̓̆͛͊͛͗̃̑̌̄̆̓͆̈́͛̌̋̆̾̄̇͑̇̑̀́̂̾̎̆̄̍̒͛̄̎͑̉̋͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅy̴̡̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̼̖̹̯̙̮͇͈̖͍̪̳̼̠̱͇͇̳͖͙̻̳̤̯͉̩̦̤̟̣͍̜̺̹̥̖̬͇̹̬̦̞̦͉͔̞̜͙͎̞͇̯̘͈̞̫̮͔̜̻͎̞͉̤̮̣͈̰̖̠̝̬̪̠̭̗̙̲̙̗͓̰̩͉̮̫̳̘̺̲̳̙͈̩͙̞͍͔̼̫̦̥̖͓̙̯̠̰̰̖̪͇̩̝͈̲͍͙͇͔̖͕͓̗͉̩͚͈͉̦͚̮̳͙̭͚̙̠̱̮͚̲̯͈͍̟͈͉̭͍͍̝̗̹̮̘̻̠̺͕̣͈̱̯͕̝͙̫̬͉̫̤͚̜̠͉̞̟͚͂̋̽̈͐̐̂̉̂̓͛̍̀̀̀̃̊̔̑͒̎͛̽͐̔̌̈̑́̇̾̎͗̓͑́̌̓̈́̈̀́͋̑̎͒͊̀́̎͊̅́͆́͑̇͛̋͆̽̈́̃́͑͂͂̂̒̋̏̎̑͊̆̐̏͂̿̽̓̍́̃͒̎̑́̀̂̇̀͊̎̽̄̌̆̈́͐̿͌̑͒̂̐̀̑͋́̂̔̐̐̿̋͊̐̐̅̈́͛́͐͛̒͑̿̆́̏͐̔́͒͋̍͆̑̎͐̀͌̀̒̾̐̈́̓̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̩̅̏̔͒̀̈́̇̓̐̏̌̂́̐̓̈́͊̅̈̋̐̆̎̆͊͒̊͂̌̏̌͐̓̋̂̔̂̈́̋̒͑͗͒̑͑͛͛̈́͌͂̂̆́́̿̈́͋͋̒̒͑͋̈́̓͌̅͂͐̿͆̐̆̑̈́̽̅̀̎̃̐̌̈́̈̿͆̈́͛͊̏͂͒̐̄͐̾̉̐͋̇͌̽͌͛̚͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ų̸̡̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͚̖̟͓͙̗̤͇͍͎͔̗͕̮̭͚͖̤̘̟͔͓̜͔̗͕̩̭̹͕̘̜̫͓̗̮͈̦̟͙̬͔̱̝̥̞̻̱̝͓̙͍͇̺̻̠͙͖̰̣̖̻̜̘̻͈̟̠͕̹̗̯̥̰̠̳̗̖͖̳̠̣̟̠̼̈́̈́͒̍̽͊̌̽̃̏̈̈́̅̅̎̆̎̎͊̍́̄̊̈́̓͂̓̆̽͗̀̍̈́̂̔̑́̇͐́͐̃͐̈́͐͑͐̏̂̀̅͂͐͐̐͌̓͆͋͑́̐͗̓̃͆͂͌̾̓̽̈́̉̒͑͆͆̒̏́̓͐̂̀̆̒̀̌͛͌̑́̀̈́̾͌̉͐͋͌́͊̿̎̄͂̈́̿͂̓̎̿̽̍͗̋̎̉̿̓̃͐̾̊̈̍͛̃͐̃͊̑̀͑͛̌͐͊͆͗̈́̌̋̂̔̌̔̉̊͛̄̀̋͐̂̐̄̽͌͆̑͂̏͌̔̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅr̸̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̛̗̭̼̥͖̗̞͖̪̣͇̮̬͕͎̼̘̺̠̥̻͍̬͕̣̰̙̲̲̗̠̘̳͕͔̥͍̬̬̝̩̝͇̼̞̮̖̖͈̘̰̙͎̗̝̳̞̣͙̦͖̪͈͔̟̖̜̼̩̗̲͖̝͓͓̣̗̝̳͖̩̻̘̞͓͇̱̲̹̳̖̗͍͚̬̗̖̲̹̝͎̘̩͍͙͇̰̼̥͛̃̊͛͊̔̄͑͗̕̚͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̛̬̠̹̺̹͉͎̭͓̦̝̦͖̺̝͔̟̦̥̖̪̯͉̰̺̭̹̯͍̤̣̯̣̹͕̻̫̣̬̮̮͖̭̲͔͍̣͓̗̘̟̦̳͎̰͈̣̱͇͖̻̥͈͎̬̮͍̲͎̦̠̱͎̗͍͙͖̙̳̼͙͎̫̭͙̲͉̭̞̪̰̞̤̼̗̮̙͈́̈͛͋̍̀̄̏̃́̀̒̋̍͂̅̎̉̇̾͌̀̊́̆̏̔̓̊̽̿͊̈̈́̍͒͐̏͊̂͌̇̄̈́͗̎̑̏͋̐̽̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅf̴̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̨͙̦͎͔̼͔͇̼̹͇̺̘͚̜͓͔̭͎̫̣͕̲̥̬̗͇͍̻̟͚̣̱̠̞̺̲̗̮̥͇͚͍̩͉͎̮̺̠̘̝͓͉̺̜̘̣͇̹̝̖̱̪͚͔̥̝̝̈́̑̅̅͐̉̓́͊̏̎͐͋͆̓̂̇̒̃̊́̃̆͑͒̾̈́͋̐̈́̃͛͗͒͌̀̏́́̌͂̈͋͆̎̌̓̄͒̍̓̋̓͌̐̀̆́͋̾͋̅̔͑͌͌͛́̈́̃̓̈́̓̂̓̿̔͑͌̏̅̋͗̏͒̈̇͑͋͗̊̂͆̂̾͆̈̀͑̍͌̀̿͆̅̂̄͂̉̽̉̀̆̿̆̑̾̎́̃̄̃̃̔̍͒̇̀̈́͐̋͑̏̐̾̑̉́̓͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȃ̴̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̛͓̩͙̥͔̳̞̻̪̪̣̗̺̞͔͙̣̱̞̫̫͍͔̲̬̦͚̭̻͓̗̝͔̩͙̱̬̞̬̝̟̟̦͖̼͙̜̣͍͈̼͕̖̠̗̦͕̜͖̭̝̻̻͕̥̣̪͚͉̰͙̹͈̙̬̦̼̻͕̭̫͎͈̙̗̮̯͇̠͇͉͔̦͙͖̖̗̞̠̥̱̻͎̭͇̺̗̤̱͍͙̪̳̙͓͚̰̝̥̼̩̹̣̥̬̖̭̳̤̳̻̩̞͖͔͖̭̦̱̮̯̻͍̻̲͓͔̱̜͉̯̫̤͎͇̤͇̗͌̊̌̀̎̊̽̈́̔͛̂̐̏̃͐͒̔̋͗̉͊̄̋̌̿͋̎͌͂͒͌̋̐͑̌̂̿̀̇͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̛̛͚̟̭͕̘͙̠͇̘͍͎͍̭̹̦̜̞̞̭͉̰͉͎͍̪͔̣̮̯͎̫̜̘̭̲̺͙̙̭̥̳̣̥͈̟͈̪̰͙̠̱̗̖̯̺͚̺̘̗͈͚̥̼͚͎̭̖̯͖̦͉̮͙̗̗̠̖̫͕̲̳̝̠̙͉̗͖̲̣͔͔͔̤͎̥̬̯̬̱̼̯̜̻͍̝͚̣̬̥̺̣͈̬̩̦̤͉̥̖̯͍̟͕̲͉̲̖͕͇̣̞̠̦͇̰̣̤͓̔͋̌̈̽͌̐̍͂̃͐͑̓͛̄̐͆̉̿̓͂͗̔̉͒̇͗̈̈́̽̐̃̈́̃̌̆̒͌̓̒̏̒̌͆͐̓̀͆̄̊̃̈́̓͑͗̂͑̈̐̐͒̉́̈̄̊̽͛͆̈͆͗̀̋̎̾̾͌̈̈́̈́͒̊̑̉̈́̆̾͋̀̈́̅͒́̂́̍͆́̈̿̿̈́̉̆͒̓̄̈̔̐̽͌͗͊͂̈́̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅṯ̶̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͈̤̦͔̮̦̥̫͎̙̲̣̭̪̱͍͙͍̯͚͇̯͕̬͈̼͖̲̺̱̫̲̭̱̺̪͕̞̝͖̳͉̤̺̱̝̯̮̠̤̫͈̬͔̯̦̘͉̪̞̲͈͔͔̻̮̮̪͉͚̺͎̻͇̠͇̣͖̫̩̞̣̦͙̫̬͎̙̟̳̰̹͎͎̦͚̱̺͉̺͙̗͔̤̪̗̠̤̝͎͙̮̥͔͖̰͎̲̙̠͍̻̪͔̝̟̞̰̲̼̭͙̱̫̞̤̝͎̫̝̰͓͍̬̤͚̝̞̏̊̈́͐̈̈͛͆͋̈̽͛̇͒͛̏̈͗̔̋̈́͒͐̀̾̽͌̑͑̉̓̎̓́͒̀̀̍̎̍́̈̓̒͒͑͛́͛̾͑̌̒̈́̎̐̈́̈́̍͗́͂̓͆́͛̂̔̀̏̄̾̀͗͋̾̍͂̐̀͋͂̀̅͊͐͐͐̿̓̈́̅̈́͊̎̈̈́́̏͒͒͗̉̀̿̈́̊̓͛̄̀͛́̑͋̈̀͗͂̓͐͛̏̾͌̈͒̎͛͛͗̀̾́̍͊́̃͐́̀͂̋͌̊̂̈́̍̃͂͛́́̀̈̔̈́̾̉̐͆̊͋̋͂̔̏̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅş̸̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̝̥͕̱̠̙̝̬̮̖̜̳͖̩̱̺̥̱̼͈̘͓̖̪̹̰͙͓̼̼̬̱̼̖͉̤̲̼̖̻̜̘̠̰̹̞͕̯̭͕͉̞̬͙͎̗̖̘̻͚̪̦̫̮͖̤̠͚̱͎̥̪͇̦̲̥̲̠̲͎̰̠̼̯͖̩̺̙͎̦̪̣̠̀̍͊͊̉̇̇̐̓̔͊̅̓͋͊̓̔̊́̇̈́̏͊̎̔͊͆̉̽́̀͐̊̆̾̂̌͑̿̿̈͊̈́̍̏̋̒͆͋̅̇̌̋̏͆̀̽̀̇͂̑́̒̂̂̇̂͗͋̑̓̒͌̽͆̃̒͒̀̿̉̊͊̈́̍̏̏͛̓̉͌̍͋͐̿̉̾͋̆̂̿͐͊͋̋̓͒͒͌́̽̎͆͛̈́̉̓͊̍̏̈́̇̓͂̍͆͋̋̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̡̛̛͖̯̼͔̳͔̳̻̙̫̫̼̰͇̤͙͉͇̲̮̘̤̮̫͍̰͚̼͉̯͎͎͖̼͓̭͓̰͖̺̱̺̰̣͕͎̼͚͍̩̪͇̩̞̲̭̣̙̬̠͚͓̼̼͖̳͕̰̬̫̩̥̻̻̯̮̲̠̄̀̍̾̀̉̅̎͗̓́͊̑͂̿͂́̀̓͊̈́̀̋̐̀̇̅͌͂̃͌̌̽̓͒̈́̏̔̇̿͐͑͛̉͛́̄̀̅̒͂͌̈̉̅͆͂̓̈́̊͛̈̄̔̈́͐̌͗̿͗̾̎̌̓̌̽́͆̉͂̃̈́̆̽̋͐̾͛̔͆̈́̈́̀́̇̈́̿͗̈̓́̿̒͆̔̈́̅̃̿́̈́̋̌̓́̏̂͗̍̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅM̶̧̧̛̛̛̛̠̦̹͕̬͎͙̥̘̥̙̮̖̼̣̖̟̘̩̮̤̬͓̰̘̹̻̖̟͇̦̱̥̻̯̗̬͎̰̲͇̮̬̱͚̃̓͒̇̏̍̒́̆̎͒͆̌̈̽̏̓͌̍̉̉̀͗̍̽̄͒̔̒̈́̀̉̒͐͗̌̇̇̓̌̉̈́̀̆̂͋̔̑̎̊̿̈̑̍̊̄̇̒́́̂̊̈́͑͛͌̏͂̓̋̏͊̆̀̓̆̍͌͑̈̓̏͒̌́̐̈́͊̓̋̈̋̅̎̒͐̂̉͌͌̈́͊̈̑̍̌̊̈́͋͐̇̉̅̈̈̊̉̈́͊͛̎̈́̓̃̐̓͐̈̏̈̈̈́͑̅̃͒̈́̿̀̈́̽̏̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅȃ̷̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̦̘̥̯̪̝̘͎̬͉̜̬̝̼̰̦̣͖̳̞̞̮̣͈̲̣̱̪̭̼̮͓͔̼͚̟̤̼̙͉͇͇̖̝̦͈̖̘̺̣̼͔̘̞͍̘͎̯̫̭͓̻̹̙͎͇͔̪̖̹͉̘͙̰̙̦̖͍̙̟̰͚̫͖̜͍̭̮͍̗̙̬̦̳͓̲̠̱̖͖̘̻̼͔͙̲̹̙̬̺̤̜͎̪̥̞̮̫͔͙̼̣̰̖̼̘̜̱̺̗̼͓̫̟̫͚͕͙̙̠͍̬̬͉̪̓̊̉̆̅̈́͂̀͒̎̓̃̎̑̽̈́̃͂͒̍͗͂͒͂͌̔̊̃̓͒͐̄̏̔͊̽̎̈́̌͐̉̈́̎̔̾̀̄̽̀̽̿̇͑̏͗̄̓̃͒̒̑̀͒͑̈́̆̆̌̄̋̊̉͛̈́̉͑̊̈́̀̄̈̋̑̈̓́͛̈̿̓͋͑̍̑̀̈́͐̉̀̔̒̑̀̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅŕ̴̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̟̱̹̭̲̟̝̦̦̞̯͉͚̻̞͔͚̞̩̺̭̩̠̞͈̝͚̱͓̬̘̞̥͔̹̝̰̼͓̟̩̼̲̭͙͎̤͍͕̖̖̣̣̲̙̖̯͕̝͈͔̩̬̠͉̜͕̠͇̮̫͚̤̙͉̜̤͉͔̳̬͙̩͖̲̹̱̥̳̖̲̠̩̤̦͔͓̞̲̣̱̱̘̤̬̳͕̣͚͎̮̙̙̪̘̳̩̙̬͈͔̹̥͓͓̟̫͎̘̳̜̘̘̱̲̪̦̼͈̳͓͈̠̻̺͈̗̥͕̥͙͖̻̱̻̝̮̰͚̯̭̠͗̎̂̿̐̀̿͒̄͗̒̋͂͂̒͋̀̇̿̐́̂̓̔̓̓̔̐̂̆̌͗̒͌́͆̇̑̏́̓̄͐̄́́̈́̈́̍͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̴̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̯̦̝̠͚̺͚̱͚̞̜͇͇̯̜͎̟̬̮̫͎͖͎̱̳̲̫͉̼̰̳̖͓̼̬̫͓̦͕̖̲̟̤̠̜̹͔̜̼̩̦͇̯̠̦̣̤̳̭̥̰̗̘̱̩̘̭̼̫̦͔̱̩̿͆̀̈́̍̌̎̇̑͌͆͌͊͛̽̊̊̑̈́̊́͆̏̏̌̓̅̌̅̊́̑̀̃̃̈̎͛̋̑̍̉̀͌̄̊̀͗̇̆̾̒͂͒̓̊̄̍̆͛̋̍͛̐̊́̍̍̉́̅̌̍̓̀͐̓̏̀͐̒̏͋̎͋̀̑̽̂́͋̽̓̓̃̍̿̈̈́̋́̈̿̀̎̃̈̐́́̂́̊̏͌͐̊͗̄̎̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̢̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̛̛͇̞̦̪̩̭̺̠̤̗̰̬͇̫̮̺̩͈͓̯̜̣̱̳͉̠͕̯̣͉̤̬̘̘̟͉̫̫̯̺̙̟͉͇̟͚̭͖͚̹̬͔͇͎̪̜͖̫͍̙̩͇͔̱̤͎͔̥͚̝͉̻̲̺͚̮̬̰͓̗̫̩̘͙̝͇͈̗͓̯̟͖̮̪̘̱̪̘̜̻̖̮͓̞͓͙͔͓̖̖̺͖̲͎͚̪͚̪̯̹̬̥͔̣̮̔͆̔́̀̂͌̂̈͐̀̈́͂̊̇̄̔͛͋̆̾̉̎́̓̅͗͋̏́̊̾̈̑́̐̄̂̀̍͐̒́̈͐̃̇̈́͊͐͛́̓̃̓̂̄̄͋̌̂̑̏̈̈́̽̄̀͐̍͒͌͋̓͗͐͐͐̀̈͛̊͛̆͂̌͛̀͒̏̋͒͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅá̷̛̛̛͍̩̪̗̰̟̯̩̭͇̣͕͌̈́̍͌̎̃̔̇̉̿͛̔͒́̑͑̿͒̑̓̌̍̀̊̌̓͂͂̇̀̑̌̋̍̑̈́̄̉͛͋́̂̎͗́̅̉́͐́̀̋̇̊̐͗̀̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͠ͅś̶̨̢̢̛̛̘̹̼̦̠̦̫͚̦͙̯̩͎̼̭͂͂̏̈̎͒͋̏̀̓̈͆̿͌̓̋͂̈́́̽͂̌̒̒̒̃̓́̍͐̋̿̏́̍̀̏̇͂̿̒̓́̒̀̋̿̋̎͒̌͛̈́̔̂̉̆̑̆̄̌̈̂͌̈̊̒̈́̅͛̃̊͛̋̆̃̂̎͗̉̋͑̓͊̾̇̈́̉̿̍́͗͒̓̂̽̑̐̾̅͊̓̂͛̃͆͆̊̿̎̈́̄̔̋͛͒̌͌̊̋̈́̉̈̄̉̊̔̎͊̂̔̿̋̈́̅̈́̃̀̇͂͌͌̇͐̿̈́̆̂̇̈́̊̊͛̃́́̔͊̋̂͌̉̓͑̑̐́̀̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̨̢̫͎̦̙͇͓͙͍̪̰͎͖̤̯̬̼̠͔̘̳̭͎̥̬̟͇̗̞̣̻̺̣̠͚̖͍̲͇̜͖̭̲̤̯͚̥̗̲͍̼͍̲̣͎̞̹̖̩̫̘͙̹̺͇̞͈̻̗̖͇͔̹̣̹̮͙̩͔̖͎̮̻̞͍͓̞̗̯̮̞͕͈̭͓̘̜̺̥̪̟̳͈͓̟̠͔̘̘̲̞̠̰̲̲͎̝̩̜͇̬̻̘̪̫̯̫̝̬̯̩̑̎̃̉̓̌͛͒͋̈̀̾̄̿͂̽̈́̈́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅÿ̶̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̖̭̺̪̼̭̞͈̺̘̘̞͙̱̣̻͉̘̤͎̹͚̗̤̮̖̥̹͈̤͕̲͓̟͍̱͉̩̜̖͔̖̹̜̣̳͖̝̜̪̭͙̩͈̟̞̠̩̣̲̱͉̻̫͕̲̬̮̭͔̫̤͖̰͎̜̜̝̖̠̠̠̖̭̠̻̜̗͎̰̟̼̞͈̯̥̓̔̿̃̀͒̈̊̂̏͆̃̅̀̉̏̇͛́̅̈̈́͋̐̌̔̽͑̏̇͋͂̃͐̍̃̒̉́͛͋̋͋͆̈͛̀̓̀̏̈́̔͌͗́͋̈́̓͌̎͂̅̓̊̍̽͂́́͒̓͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅơ̶̧̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̞̳͕̻̬̮̹̦̝̩͖̜̦͈͚̭̙̥̲̰̺̘̯̰̲̯̩̮̻̹̭͚̻̬͎̞̬͈̩̖͕̠̟̯̠̗̮̱̬̥̝̤̙̭͇̹͍͖͇̭͈͕͍̘̥̝̘͓͖͚̟͓͎͈͇̼̳̼͖̩̗͈͓̲̝̪̪͓̺͎̩̮̝̜̟̘̯̥͙̙͖̲̣͕̺̬͙̤̘̠̹̥͕̭̠͉͚͚̻̥̦͓͚̰̣̼̭̪̆̍̎̿̃̒̈́͌̉̍̈͗̓͌̂̏̾̿͆̃̔̊̑͗̇͐̇͑̄̎̋̾̾̈́͐̑̍̓̎̇̊̾͐͗̔̽̃͆̿̂̒͑͗̄̍̍̽͑̅͑͌͂̎̂́͑̒̐̎̓̐̒͗̾̎̅́̽̅̑͆̈́̎͂̿͐̏̈́̇̏͊͊̃̐̒̈́͋̊́̎̀̾̀̆̿̑͊͂̌̋́̽̇͑̆͒̐̔̈́̐͆̽̒̿͑̌̂̎͊̿̂̏̿̏̒̈̾̀͐̍́͛̐̊̑̂͋̀͂̈́̎͊̍͗̈̒̅̍̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅų̶̢̛͎̘̰̗̣͚̣̞̲̙̭̟͚̬̪͍̗̟̥͓͍͇̼̘̟̪̻͛͛͌̔́̆͋̍̇̓͑͆̐͐̈̐̈́̾̒̃͊͆̓̔̀͊̄̋̀̃̅̋͊́̃̎̌͐̾̈́̋̅̏̒̌͐́͑̔́̅̕͘̕͜͠ ̴̢̨̡̢̨̢͍̺̳̭̥̳̰̻͍͙̱̲̦̻͕̝̖͚͙̱̰͓̩̠̭͎͓̣͉̣͓̙̠͙̦͇̰̙̬͔̠̫̮͙̮̤̩̦̫̠͛́̎̊̊͌̀̈̅͂͐̋̽̾̆̒̃̍͑̈́͂̀̅̊̀͌̏͂̒̔̀̍̏͑̈̇͑̌͒̀̆̒̑̐͋̊̽̓̑̐̓͘͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅh̷̛̻͚̗͋̂͑̉͛̃̐͋̆̃̆͌̽̉͂̀̍͂͗͋͊̎͒̒̈́̒͊̅̌̽̀̍͂͑̅͑́̄̍̇͋͆́̅̓̇̄̈́̃̀̇͐̃̋̑͐̌̏̊̑̄͐̆̉̊̔̔͌̈́̈̏̉̌̓̎̓̆̃̈́́̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠a̵̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̛̙̱͎̫͍͉͙͕̼͇̹̰͚̞̠͈͙̺̰̞͖̱͔̭͖̞̝͇̹̱̖̲͍̗̥̘̩͍̰̝̦͚̺̭̤̣͚̠̥̩̦̜̱͉̘͖̮̖̩̘̲̠̗̜̪̥̲͔̞̣͖͉̝̼͕̭̼̼̠͙̲̻̬̩̠̮̖̰̮̝̩̬̳̭͈̖̳̩͆́̅̉̇͊́̽̀̃̾̌́́̄͐̏̊̚͜͜͝͠ì̵̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̞̯̫̟̮̳̳̯̫̪͓͍͇̣̥̜͉̣̲̯̭̤̼̳̠̘̦̥̲̫̺̹̤͔̣̜̤̜͕͚̺͕̹̠̙̣͈̫̤͙̙̝̙̳̰͇͚͓̘̭̦̤̞̥̩̝̲̱̱̼͓̫̞͖̯͈̠̘̯̳͙̺͖͕̜̯͕̲̗̠̲̪̰͚͎͓̥̞̰̟͉͓̪͉͇͓͈̠̜̻̤̼̰̩͔̥͚̤͙̞͕̙̖̮͔̞̹̱͎̲̺̺̰̺̹͈̺̭̫̠̫̰̗̼̟̺̣̮̳̹̹̥̲̖̖̗̖̝͙̻̥̭̰͕̼̼̯̳̼̣̥͈͇̓̈́̏̎͋̆̓̽̄̂̌̆͆̑̔͗̈́̌͋̈́͋̆̒͆̐̈́͂̎́͛̇̀͒̔̈́́̂̈́͛͆͑̎̄̏̆͑̍̋͊́͌̓̆͆̌̓͌̾̑̊̈́̊͊̾̌̂͊̿́̿͋̽͒͛̑͂͂̒̌̊̃͆͋̇̇̎̃͌̉̓̓̒̂̇̀̄̇̍̇͊̈́͆̐̏͛͊̽̈́̋̿̊̈́̓̎̈̒̇̍̈́͗͆̓̑̉̓̓̓̏͒̂̈́͗͌̑̊̓̽͑͆̿̈̾̽̈͋̾̆̾̍̆́̽̾̒̿̿̄̈́̅̈̉̉̂̈͂͌́̀̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅl̸̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̛̦͔̳̱̺͖̩̥̺̥̗͇̝̝̞͙̪̩̙̝̬͍̯̳̣̰̰͈̖͙̠͎̳̩̭̪̞̗͙̹͓̱̺͈̺̼̭͓̜̭͎͚̮̺̭̦͙̜̝̥̮̜͖̠̤͔̀̌̏̓͗̈́͌̊͑̅͑͌̄̌̊́̐͒̈̓̿́̅͌̈͋̌̅̌̄̍̎̈́͆̆̅̈́͌̎̓̉͌̊̌͛̐̋̓̍͌̈́͑͊͗͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̛̛̫̥͎͎̳̟̮̩̯͖̣̞̺͓͈̗̞͙̰͔̣̲͔̯̫̼̭͔̺̝̳͕͈̬͎̰̪̬̩̹̥̫̪̗͉̙̦̰͔͍̟̞̹̩̣̯͓͙̤̻̦͙͓̬̪̖̗̳̼̬͍̣̹̮̜̝͍̦̺̘̗̼̮͍͍̝̘̮͉̱̺̬̠̞͓̞̯͇͎͎͚̫̭̙͍̝̗̥̜͚͎͚͔̳̘̞̪̥͙̫͓͙̼͓̼̪͔͍̫̼͙̘͇̯̖̯̦͓̫̤̘͙͔̩̗̥͓̮͈̟͍̘͍̮͉̩͙̰̝̭͙̺̗̹̘͚͕̭͕͎̆̓̈́͆̑͑̈́̓̊̀̒͂̔̈́͑̒͌̊͋̃̿́̈́͐̈͌̂̋̈́͋̐̔͐̔͋͊̆͐̑̄̇̓́̒̇̊͑̉̇̏̂̆̅̈́͊̀̂̆̂̋̂̉͋̄̈́͆̈̽͊̈́̉͆̔̋̍́̓̊̃̾̃͆̂͂̔̌́̈́̉̒̍̓̔͌͌̽̑̓̐͒͆̀͆͊̌̇̂̔̃̃̑̿̋́̅͒̅̎̓͌͐̔̾́͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̥̮͇͈̗͓̜͈̯̥͎̯̝̟̺̘̯͍̺͓̞̻̖̞̻̥̠͕̪̯̠̫̤̺̫̭̫͙̙̩͕̣̼̹̤͎̬̻̩̦̣͓̙̺̰͇͍̖͈̝̜̻͓̥͉̣͈̥̲̭̤̣̰̋͆̏̽̇̆̂̌͆̋̎͂̀̿̈́̂̈́͛͆̀̀̀̔́͊͒́́̈͆̿̀̂̾͌̀̋̑̌̀̾̅̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̰̩̱͓̗̭͖̦̟̖̭̣͍̭̫̏̓͊̃̄͂̔͆̓̑͆̾͊̂̏́̐́̅͋̊͆̋̈́̃̃̆̋̅͒̓̇̔̽͒̋͂͐̐̀͊́͆̐̌̌͂̒̉̇̄̈́̓̓͌͋͒̊̽͋̀́̀̈́̃̇̈̂͂̓̋̄͆̆̈́̿̍̎͊̔̄͆͆͗͊̍̌̂̓̀́͋̑̽̌̐̐̈́͌̏̌̓̎͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ë̸̛̛̥̜̤̺̻̗͓͕̼̗̥̯̘̝̼̥̹̞͕̭́̓́́̑̽͊́̈̏́́̎̀̐̾̍̈͊̈̅͆̽̐̈́̂̀̅̈͌̅̓̈́͂̌̓̑̅̅͊̀͛̾̽̽̍̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅm̵̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̺̮̤̯̮̫̘̗͇͖͇͕̻͈̣̻̜̣̞̤̼͚̪̗̙͚̯̮͉̩̫͕͔̝̖̺͚̟͍͎͉̪͚͙̞̱̳̮͔̞̱̠͚̻͉̬̘͕̳͓̬̘̼̫̱̮̖͉̗̗̝͔̪̰͖̯̞̣͖͔̟̼̠͚̫͙̥͖̞͒̃̊̐̿̉̔̅̽͒̉̌̀̀͆̊́̓͗̍̄͐̋̽̽͆̏́͐͒͒̈́̂̑́̀̃̍̓̽̂͐͊͗̂̂̾̏͌̍͌͌̃̅͐̆̆͋̈́̂̓̀̈́̈́̆̈́̀͌̋́̑̀̉̇̽̀̀̽̀̓̅̓͗̓̈́̃̌͊̒͛́̃̌̌̉́̔̈̈̈́͒͑̍̑͐͆̍͂̄͗̅̃́͒͛͛̌̇̋̓͋̔̃͋̋́̓̒̽͑̽̈́̀̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̛͙͇̦̠̣̘͈̜̝͈͎͕̜̗̥͚̮̯̼͔̘̱̫͍͎͎̙͕͕̣͔̳̲̤̜͈̞̟͚̗̻͖͖͉̠̱͚̣͕̮̣͙͇̭̬͇͎͔͖͉͖̙͎̖̝̲̺̮̣͍̙̝͉͔̳̪͉͚͖̰̩̬͍̭̼͔̲̦̜̮̜̞̤͍̦̟̖̭̻̰͍̲̝͍͙̪̠͈̖͔̫̘̳̱̮͓̱͖̮͙͍͎̬͔͔̜͍̠̲̞͕͙̟͇̭̝̣͎͎̝̩͖̹͎̲͚̱̤͔̗̻͕͉͚͔̖͚̞̮̥͚̰̞̮̖͉̫̭̱̺͙͚͓̣̪̗͉̫̺̻̍͂̏̂̾̄͆̐̉̅̔͌͐̔̀̈̂͋̆̄͑̆̈͑̏̈́̆̌̃̾̑͋̾̎̂̊̿͋̉̌̓́̈́̄͗̍̋̈̌̆̏̑́̓̓̈́͌̊͐̔͒̍̈́̀͂̇́́̂̓͑̈́͒͆͆̌̅͆͛̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṫ̴̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̥͚̩͉̲̹͎̻͙͔̥̩̘̝̪͔͍̥͔̹̖͉̯͔̣̭̰̗̞̻͕̹̬͎̺̲͕͉̖̬̠͍̮̺̦̯͉͔̻͖͕̭̬̬̘̮͉͇̪͕̤̠̖̤͎̜̠̻̮̦̰̪͕͇̳̣̖̫̭̱̘͙͉͚͙̠͍͕̯̞͖̮̭͚̮̦͖̙͉̩̠̭͍̥̬̖̗̦̜̪̘̩̻̾͌̋̿͆͊̐̄̀̏̐̉͊̈́̋̍̄͗͑̄̍͗̓͛͒̀͗͛͂̐͑͑̓͂͆̍̄͊̽͛͑͒̅̓̎̃̂͆͋̆̆͗̂͌̅̋̏̊͐̄́̂̽́͗͐̇͐̋̏̈́̋͂̄̍͒͛̄̔̂̄̂̈́̍̇͂̀͋̊͂͂̏̅͒͊̈̏̊̂̒͆̉̐̈̌͊̍̌͛̅̃̈͐̊͆̌̋̉͊͊͗́̾͒́̽͑͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̡̛̲̱̣͓̼̗̗̭̭̥̠̞̟̘͕̯̰̬̼͉͙̤͍̣̟̦̝̬̯̙̖͚̠̜̝̞̟̱̫͎̼̥̰̠̫̞͈̳̘̺̭̦̬̟͎̭̪̝͕͕͖̥̭̜͉̳̱̯̺̻̜̫̻̺̜̻̲̭̲̞̠̹͚̬̞̩͇͉̖̖̭̯̼̹͓̭̥͖͎͕̜̹̹̞̖̮͈̯̤̼̳̣͓̪̗̙̟̞̼͕̩̘̹̪̰͙̣̲̟̹̖͚̦͍̣͖̳͕̥͇̣͈͔̣̥̦̬̩̲̮̦͎̱͕̮͕̞̦̥̲̣̬̮̞͉͍̠̭̤̠̣͈͖̪̺̓͋̎̿̌̾̄̂̈̈̃̌̿͌͋͒̓̊̾̄̾̌̈́͌̊̀̋͐̑̈́̔̉͌͛̂̉̆̿͊͐́͆̌̇̂̽̀͐͐͛̓̃̀̇͋̂̅̎̉̌̽͒̇͑̒̐̌̔̂͑̌̓͒̓̇̐̋́̒͛̾͐̆͒̀͊̓͋͐͂͐́̋̈́̈̊̇̐̀̾̍̈͋̂͐̄̏͑̌͋̄̿́̍̑̈̄̀̇̀̑͊̀̈́̆͌͂̏̄̌̇́͂͑̀̎̈́́͊̌̂̏̏́̏̈́̾́̾͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͈̼̱̼͍̤̰̹̩͓̯͖͓̜͎͚̜̺̩̩̞̞̳̤̪͇̙͓̯̤̜̤͈̫͙̰̻͓̤̻̻̻̤̒̽͆͒̋͑̓̈́̈́́͋̈́̇̾͆̋̐̈́̎̋̃̐́͂̆͗͂̿̑̾̏͗̎͌̌̉͆̌͋̇͋̓̒̽̈́̂̈́́̂̆̄̇̄͑̾̇̎̈́̽̏̇̾́̀̃͆̈́̊̆͐̄̾͑͒̔̀̎̈͆̀͑̂͗̽̽́̄͗͊̐̂͊̈́̓̅̆̍̆͑̌̈́̒̓̎̀̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅÿ̵̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̺͚͙̦̟͉̮̹̠̬̯̮̖̻̲͙͖̺͈͓̣͇̲̯̭̞̳̫͔̘͓̯͕͙̥̟̫̲̳͖̫̹͍̮̗̲̙̻̜̥͖̬̙̥̮̱̙͕͉̬͓̰̳̣̝̠͕̟͚͈̬̤͖͔̭͚͉̻͓͉͔̬͙̰͇͈̣̞̜̣̰͙͍̱͖̗̯̥̭̞̦̩̞̫͈͙̰͓̘͇̹͎̻̙͉͈̥̻̩͍͖͍̬̰̙̘͖̪͉̝̙̻̳͔̣͙̲̥̭̞̗̦̦͓̞͕̯̺͉͙̖̖̗̗̱́̋̈̃̿̾̆̎̏̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅö̷̧̨̡̢̢̨̢͕̩͇̰̯̥̲̝͍̰̣͍̮̜͓̰̞̬̞͓̲͉̮͇̰̪̻̫͉̞̯̤̤͖̦͈̩͙̻͔̮̜͈̗͚̗̟̩͔̙̮̝̜͇͉͓̱̼͉͎͕̟͎̼̜̱̣̻̼̺̞͓̰̝͚̝̝̣̝̟̪̠̝̟͕̠͍̟̗͓̥̬̙̱̮̯̝̿̾͋̐́͗̃͊̿͆̈́͛͐̀́̂́͒̾̒͋̍̾̂̉̑̎͋̀͋͑́̅͛̈́̾̓̂͊̂̀̈́̓͛̉́̑͊͛̓̈́́̈͛̉̃̔̈́̃͗̍͊͆̈́̾̅̃͋̐͋̃̊̉̆̒̔̋͐̋̔̽͛̎͆͊̾̒̾̅̋͆͌́̈́̐̾̋́̈͌̏͑͗͊̋͊̏̀̌͊̈́̊̓̈́̋̔̊͐͐̒̓̋̔̒͆̄͛̿͛̉̿̍̐͋̇̓̎̒̊̀̉̀͂̍̉̃̐́̂̿̓́͆̊̃̄̑̓̋͗͋͐̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅư̷̛̛̤̏̉̿͛̾͐̆͗̂̽̊͗͗̂̎̊̌̋̆̑̈́́̂̒̍̈͛̽̾̐̐̓̂̊́͊̑͊̾̐̈͑̊̑͛̽̈́̽̿̽͆́͐̋̿̃́͛̾̄̅̊͆̇̀̊̎͆̑͆̑̇̅͂̒̊̋̐̎̐̏͒͊̋̔͋͆́̈́̏̾͐̔̔̔̓̃̍̍͘̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ȓ̶̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̛͚̭͕̲̮̗̺̙̜͚͉̫͍͎͍̪͉̥̗̹̠̝̹̤̤̩̺̲͉̙͈̣̘͈̘̗̠̳͚̱̮͇̘̬͍͕̮͇̙̩̤̣̗̙̙̼̯̘͉̫̣̗̹̺͕̦͓̠̼̮̘̫̱̱̫̪̜̺͍̜̟̝̖̹̝̞̜̜̮̥̙̻̝̤̜͍̠͇̳̭̤̘̖̟̞̖̲̮̲͈̱͍̝͈̞̠͍̞̟͍̬̘͕̟͇͖̲̜͍̣̹̱̤͔̥̩̲̈́̈́͆̓̀͐̄̄̈͑͗̅̂̾̎͐̈́̃̓̒̅͗̍̑̇̊͐̈́́̔̇̉̇̑́̏̓̏̊͗̒̽̃̆̀́͋̾͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̘͈͔̟͇̟̼̘̟͚̰̹͈̭͕͖͖̗̗̦̮̝̯̞̩̜̰̰̳̰̥͓̥̭͈̫̳̭͇̠̱̮͇̟̟͕̩̱̺̹̦͕̼̝̟̺̥͕͈̹͙̣͉͙͓̻͙̗̙͕͇̺̠̪̥̻̘̺͕̳̱͍̩̰̰̘̬̼̫̩̼͙̻̦̠̟̻͕͚̮̜̫̼̟̫̦͖̬͔͇͔͈͓͓̗̠̙͉͕̮̬̱̞͚̞̦͔̯̣͎͕̞̜̯̝͕̦̠̤̪͈͍̭̼͔͔̹̳̗̦̗̼̖̰̠͇͉̞̟͓͔͇̦̬̘͈̬̠̱̜̠̟̈̏̾̈́͋̎́̿̉́̾̓̐̈́̂̽͂̀̍̽͒̾̑̂͊́̉̎̎̈̉͑̅̈́͗̐̃̔̏̅̀͗̉̓̄̀̆̐̿̑͗̑͋̋̐̓̏̌̀̀̌̔̈́̈̽̀͒̔̾̅̆̌̀̐̅͂̑̒́̄̄͊́͐̀͊̈̍̈͋̇̾̀͗̑̄͂̿͛̈̌̄̊͑̒̀̿͗̉̉͋̌̏̊́̉́͆̈́͒̇͒̓͗͂̄̋̾̽͊́̒̔̎̂͗͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅf̴̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̛͕̪̩͍͎̞̭̩̤̗͖̞̗̱̱̬̮̹̠̫̠̪͙̰͚̠̻͇̝̣̺̣͎̞̩̖͎̣͙̠̺̦͍̥͔̲̫̤͙̭̩̘̩̖͓͍͓͚̯̠̞͙̙̯̫͖̟̖͇̹͕̮̟̖͎͎͚̭͔̼̺̮̖̭̝̙̗̮͙͓̫̱̘̮̩̥͍͎̻͓̩̤͙͎̻̙̹͕̍̔̄̈́̓͛̓͌̈́̈́͆͗̂̄̈́͊̌͊͒̅́͒͌̐̏̽̆͒̾̃̾͊̀͋̎̒̄̆͗͑̊̀̍̂͊̂͑͂̃̅͐̀̔̐̾̅̈́̎͒̔̈̀͐̾̃̀̒͛̀̑͗̀̓̅̏̌̂͑̿͐̿̀̐̃̈́̾̎̉̿̒̾͛͌̍͋̑͆͂̾͑̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅą̵̢̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̯̞̜̩̙̹̟̫̲̬̪̣̼̫͕̻̮͕̣̙͔̦̗̙͈̩̹̻̤͖̮̩̣̺͚͚̝͈̼̦̤̖̭̻̫͖̖̠̟̣̘͔̯̲̱̜͙̲̫̖̳̲̜̤̼̩̲͚̠̻̘̜̥̜̳̠̙̻̳͚͉̜̰̹͔̳͚̣̫̲̟͈̣͖̥͕̗͕͙̼̥̠͒̇̀̀̍͑̅̒̅̍̃̇̽̇͗̉̈̈́̔̀͛̄̿͊̆̈́̀̂̅̓̎̒͂̐́̒̅͊̆̃̀̐͛͐̐̀̃̾̄̈́̈́̊̾͌͌̉̓̉̿͆́̊̅̏̒̿́̓͆͋̉̆̐̿͂͋͐̿̔̍͂̃͂̍́̀͋̊̂̈́̅́͛̏̃̐̅̒͆͛̈́̐͛͆͑̐̄͂͗͆͒͐̓̉̂͛͂͐̊̇͑̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅŗ̵̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̛͙̲̫͕̥̹͎̲̺̱͚̣͓̟̝̰̱̤̼̝͎̙̝̪̤̣̳̙̭͖̱̭͍̮͉̺̫͈̲͖͍̤̭͉̙̝̖̫̥͎̻̮̦̗͙̤̜͍̭̺̟̪̹͇͎̯̦̹̝̳̤͉̼̣̠͖͔̠͇͚͙̪̮̙̣̈́̎̿̊̑͊́̿͆̅͛̿̏͂́̊̽̉̽̒̈́̌̽͑̌̈́̿̎̀̑̇̆͋͐͋͂̄̆͛̐̇̋̓͑̑̔͒̎͂͗͗̂͐̍̽̎͑̆̅͆͘̚̕̕͜͝t̶̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̢͎͙͍̹͖̘̳̳̲̣̜̺̠̱̻͎̰͍̖̪̼̺̰̱̲͙̙̤̺̘͔͔̼̦̪̙̤̤̝̲̥̝̼̟̫͈͈̭͓̠̯̤̰̠̖͙̹̗̭̪̥̳̙̼̩̠͓͇̗̟̻̮̝̤͇̖̹͎͓̝̜̯̤̠̠͈͉̪͙͉̎̓̒̂̒̋̇͘͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅg̶̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̦̲̠̫͙͚̼̗͕̭̞͇̠̩̙͍̣̰̲̹̻͖̜̹̙̗̫̣͓̘̬͈̘̜̪̭͈̮̫̠̪̻̞̪͔͓̤̗͉͓̩̪̼̖̥̜̫̟̖͉̟͎͈̏̈́̏̈́̇̄̈̆͐́̓̒̊̐́̃̒́́́̈́̽̀̏̐̌̀̈́͑͛͛͋́̀̽͐̆̈́̐̇̈́͂͑̃̒́̃̈́͋͑̊̏͛͆͂͋̿̈́̑͛́͛͒͊͗̀̅̇͑͊́͑̾̈̿̈̒̀̍̀̂̐͊̇̉̎̒́̀́̓́̌̈͋̽͑̉͊͒̑͂̿͊͊͊̅̾̐̆̐̑̀͒͆̃̄̊̆̊́͋́̄̔́͐͆͌̇̈́̊̂̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠r̶̡̡̧̛̛̩̝͉̬̲̹͉̹̩͈̯̮̺̹̻̜͖̞̺̀̅̓̓̈́̈́̆̅͆͐̓̅̈̋̒̄̈̅̈́̂̀͒̾̾́̒̃̔̌̈̊̄̓͗̈́̈̐͆͑̓̐̎̉̓̑̇̋̑̿̈́͛̎̌̀̑͗̅̊̓̋͛̄͊̍͐̈́͐́̀̉̈́͒͊̓͑͋̌̎̎̑͑̎͆̽̄̒̑̐̏̎̃̈́̎͒͆̈́́̉̾̒̿̇̇̏͋́̐̈̈́̑̊̋̈́̃̃̍̆̒͋̈́͂͆̎͆͆̌̇̉̾̌͂̂͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠á̷̢̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͍͉̳̘͈̥̜͚̫͓̭̯̠̫̳̖͕̦͕̹̺̟̣͎̖̬̲̹̱̞̼̝̘̥͕̘̬͙̲̖̱͍̫̗̰̪͓͖̝̘͚̯͖̤̻̹̭͇̱̳͙̟̦̺̠̙̳̯̘̖̹̠̲̯͇̰̼̘̖̲̟̼̟͚̱͕͖̝͙̖̦̰͉͖̪̘̣̥͚͉̙̗̬̞̤̹̼̝͍͉͉̻̳̝̺̤͚͖̙͓͕̦̞͓̫̤͍͚̤̜̹̬̥̼͇̤̝̲̠̜͕͔̠͔͚̹̟̻̻̼̪̙͚̬̙̱̺̙͔̹͕̠̘̘̙̠͓͙̯͇̫̙̟͈̄̇́̎̉͑̔̂̃̒̾̇͑̄̌̀̌̄̀̾̿͋͑̌́̄̐͊̒̆͐̉̎͒͒̀̅́͗̈́͋͐͌͗͛̈̔̾̔͂͋̆̂̾̄͌́̈͑̈́̂͆͛͊͐̊̑̈̍͛͆̏͊͗́̎̅͐͌͋͋̈̌̈́̀͗͑̄̍͌̓̔̾̀̈̈́́̋͛̀̈́͐̋̏̋̎̇́̔̃̊̊̈̽̽́̓́̓̿̏̒͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅv̴̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̮̯͚̤̜͓͕͓̜͇̜͔̯͈̙̘̙̣̳͎͔̮̯͙̻̥̠̼̩͓̼̪̘̘̱̦̦͖͉͕̼̗̺͇̜̬̩͔̫͕̣̟̤̹̹͇̞̮͕̙̫̺͓̟͙͙͉͉̪̣̣̞̥̥̻͍͚͈̳̝̣͖̖̱̦̖̗͉̲̞̗̮̼̳̬̜̹̫̝̣̦̤͍͖͚͍̹͖̫͔͕̤͖̩̣̺͈̼̗̪̖̙̻͍̮̲͔̘̙͚͍̹͔̣̘̹͙̺̰͕͎̩͉̣̜̲̺̼̳̠͚̟͚̖̳̜͈̗͙̪̼̭̼̯̲̘̺͖͔͕͎͈̘͚͍̟̖̦̹͙̪̪͚͊̂̋̍̍̑̓̍̐͌̈́͗̅́͋̾̋̾̀͊̾͂̇̈̾́̋͂̑̍̑̂̉̓̃͊̀͋̀̈̀̔͊́̂̈̂́̈́̓͌̽͛̏̈́̈́̂̀̀͗̎̒̾̀̓͒́̉̀̇͗́̎̔̀̐̍̅̽́̍̑͊̌̈̃̈͐̆͛̓̓̄͌̍̏̓̊́̏̄͋͌͑̏̉͗̇͑͑͑̔̈́̀̾̌̇̄́͆̅͌͒͛̓̀̍́͊͋̅̓̀̋͊̍̿͗̓̑͌̊̎̎͊̂̈͊̋̆̈͋̐͐̃͗̄̑́̈́́̓̍̐̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨̛̛̛̛͙͈̼̬͈͖̼̬͈̒̂̂̒̓͛̿̌͊͗͂̃͌́̽̈͂̿͒̎͊̑̀̌̀͆̃̉̄̓̔̓̊͐̉̀̀̀̈͂̆̋͂́̎̏̓̀̍̏̾͒̈́̓̀̔̒͋̉͐̒̒̃̄̐̌͂͑̉̎͋̑̾̀̎̽͒̎̀̌̂̊͒̍̿̆̑̈́́̑̓͊̾̔̄̔́̿̂̅͌́͗̋̃͗̏͂͊̉͒͐̂̔̓̽̾̍̀̑̈́͑͑̈́̈́̀́̏̎̒͑̿͊͛͋́̽͂͒̆̄̎̎̈́͋͑̀͐́̓̑̀̂̏͒̾͒̄̈́̌̔̂̀̂̔̉̈̍̌͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝.̶̨̡̛̯̺͈̘͔̗̯͎̘̫̭̫̦̗̫̩͇̱̻͇̩̘͈̰͔̜̠̪̞̮͖̜̬̼̮͖̩͕͚̮̠̒͒̊̍̊͑̌̾́̈͆͊̌̀̂̽̈́͐̄̽̋̉̍̌̃̎̎̋́͌̉́́̄͗͑̆̽̀͛̿̎͋͆͋͐̐͐̓̇̄̑̌͂̾́̃͑̌̒̂̓̋̎̓́̋͂̊̈́́͆̃̑̀̓̈́̈̆͛̊̇̇̔̍̔̈́͂̈̿̐̈́͑̈́̈́̏̋͛̿̅́̾͋͐̈́̊̓̃̀̂̒͐̋̔̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝"̴̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̙̭̱̳͎̱̳̮͇̘̭̉̍́͋̇͛̋̆̍̒̋̃͊̃͗̄̈̄̑̍͛̇͋̽̉͌͗̑̀̏́̎̑͐̿̽͒̅̀͗̂̓̆̊̈́̾̿̓̉̒̀͋͆́́̏̎̀̃́̅̔̽͛̐̓̈́̊͂͛̃̅̏̐̈́̂̆̄͑̐͑̒͐̽̽͊̀̈͂͛̀͐̄̿́́̇̈́͋̒̑̊̿̾͋̀͗̌̏̊͒́͑̆͑͆͑̋͆̏͒͂̓͊͑̈́̽̅͋͋̎̿̈͆͗̊̎͐͂̓̍̋̈́̋̑̄̈́͗́͌̏̍̽́̋̓̑̀͌̋́̒̒̓̈́̿͗̂̋̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠  
̶̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̮͍̖̱̯̝̣̥̙͎̖̗̱͉͙̤̝̳̩̳̺͎̹̻̣̺̬̠͙̪̥̼͍̞͍̭͍̙͈͎̮̘̲̖͇̥̼͕͇̠̯̹̮͙̓͛̀͆̇̇̇̈́́̀̀̔͋͑͗̑͋̍̂̾̑̆͑͗́́̒͑̂͘̕̕͜͜͠ͅ  
̵̢̹̩̻̦̲͉̮͔̙̳̼̖̱͚̪̘̼̙̘͈̤͕̪̭̰͈̭͎̫͈̱̮̟̩̫̙̜̙͙̩͕̥͓̜̱̦̼̻̬̈́̅̽̽͑̋̆́̅̋̂̏̓͑͌̔͑̑̍̅̿̓̾̿̌̅̿̎̇̔͛̔͂͛̌͐̏͊̓̓̊̍̐͊̀͂̓̌́̎͑̂̿̂͌́̔̊̃̎͑̍͆́̕̕̕̕̕͘ͅͅ"̷̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̬̞̹̻͈̗͙̭̤̳̟͉̤͉͚̻͍̺͖̲̟̞̮̯͉͕̹̰̫͖̬̙̙̦͚̝̣̤̣̹̗̘̱̙̮̯̱̰̙̼͎̤̠̹̖̮͎͉̹̱͔̜͓̘̙̦̮̗̩̼̺͎̠͈̪̬̗͚̰̝̦̰͚̪̠̻̦̱͕̦͇͈̥̺͈͂̐͆̾̂̓̆̌͐͂̂͂̀̅͑̈́͌̑͑͒̓̈̓̀͋͑̓̔͒̓̒̽̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅẄ̸̢̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̙̲̩͖̬̩̠͇͈̠͖͙̦̹̺̳̳͓̲͙͙̲͕̞̖̟̱͍̖̬̜̪̜̩̪͍͉̦̱̝͍̜͚̠̬̗̹̯͕͓̣̞͙̤̻̭̼͇̠̥͙̟̘̭͚͍̯̺̪͔̱̹̼̟̜͇̞͙̠̰̳̠͕͍̦͇̩̝̰̥̖̮̳͙̭́̐̈͒̀͋͐̉͑̑̌̉̃̃͂͛͂̿̀̾̏̈́͆̄͋̈́̄̍̀͊̍͂̏͗͌̈̂̐̾͑̈́͐̿͌͗̓̿̇͛͂̆̅̀́̈̿̈̔̒̀͂̋͒̾̋͑̽͒̀̋̿̈́̐̄̋̉̀̇̔̉̑̔̋͆̉́̌̾̉̅̾̃͗̊͆̍̉̔͗̃̐̌͒̍͋̇̽̋̌̉̑͌̀̽̌͐̈͐̓̿͐͛̏̌̒̋̊͛̉́̊̏̆̃̽̈̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̛̛͕̹͍͎͖̦̩̦͖̦̳̼͔̹̝̱̲̳͇̣̩̠̺̰͉̭̥̥̣̟̗̪̭̘͚̯̱̜͍͕͕͈̹̦͈̰͕͙̗͙͓͇̳͔̙̼̻̪̫̳̪͍̯̦̳̼͍͓̹͔͉̪̭̟̳͇̬̯̖̭̝̘̪̗͓͓̣̫͔̜̤͕̹̱̟͙̰͕̬̝͎͔̬͈̭̫̝̳̟̫͈͎̫̤̙̙͚̣̹̥͖̞̟͎̥͙̬̩͚͔̭̹͚͔̭̗͔̰̭̹͕̥͇̠̣͉̬̗͔̞̫͍̣͈̝͍̣̬͙̭̭̫̠͎̭̰̠̲͍̤̝̲̪̖͇̙͉̪̘̩́͛̆̌̎̇̃͆̓͐͊̎̽̃̎͆̒̆̊͋̏͂̀̾̑̑̋̃̇͊̀́͑̆̒̏̀̏̃́͋̎̓̒̑̈̔͛̈͐̋͛̆̀́̉͐͌̏̈́̉̅̂̏̀̑̓̔͋̎̈́͑̊̓̈́͆̓̉̏͂̓̃̿́͒̑͌̑͛̀̌͑̿́̏͊͌̃͊͆͛̋͗̃̀̀́̔̃̓̓͊̓͐̅̅̑̑̔̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̸̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͚̩̥̯̜̹̻̪͍͉̜̩͈͖͕̭̥̗͚͉̬̬̹̝̥͎̫͉̤͚͇̜̞̮̘͓̮͓̟͎͓͓̱͈̯̞̘̟̲̜̼͇̖̩̝̝̹̝̖̱̳͇̫̣̟͚͍̭̠̻̤̯̼̗̣̻̮͖̙͚̲̺̯̗̜̣̜̜̬͍̫̙̬̞̠̱̻̩̪̞̩̞̣̬͙͈͈̜͈̪̬̯̺̭͍̩̠̤̓̈̉͑̉͐̎́͛͒̇̔̑̑́̔̃̓̆͐̀̊̍̉̃̅̉͒̍̋̊́̔̊̊̇̆̏́̊̿̑͆̌̿̃̾̊͐̀͗͑́̉̐̃̂̆̑͛̍̌̈́͐̑̈́̾̐͌̽̔̈́͗͒̋̿̓̇͐̽̾̔̈́̏̅͛̅̾́̏͗̂͂̓̌̑̋͒̌̇̓̎̈́̈̆͆̆͗́̂̌͆͂̆͌̎̈̈́̍̄̈̋̅̐̐͌̇̔̿̑̉̽̀̅̓̉̓̔͌͒̏͋̂̎͗̌̍̀͊̈́̑͊̄̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̡̧̡̦͕̻̼͉̬̤̲̰͎̖̺͔͕͉̰̯̗̞̱̬̰̘͈̜̳̥͚̪̯̪̗̦̦̖̟͇͚̝̯̻͚̖̦̩̼̞̠̟̟̦̜̜̟̰͙̗̙̖̳̖̞̻̬̞͙͇͎͕̯͒̆͐̔͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ?̵̧̢̡̛̛͓̻̗̪͇̦̼̙͔̱̙͔͔̠͓̭͓̻̼̘̜̹̈̃̏̆̾̓̅̍̒̾̈́̊͊̿̓̒̄̀̀͊̐̄̊̐̿͐͌̓̈́̓̀͆͋̓̿̈̔̈́̌͆̊̿̍̾̈́̿̈́͌̎̆́̐͛̌̐̉͆̔͋͒̃̐́͒̓̿̇̈́̀̍̌̐̆̃̑͊̔̑͒̈́̀̐̐̀̈́̈́͊̊̿͐̽̀̔̄̀̌̔͑̏̓̂͑̔̉̒͗͒̈̃͌̾͆̓̈̈́̾̄̔̍́̒̈́͂͐̓̉̈̔͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝"̴̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̖̞̖̱̖͎̹̜̗̪͙̤͑̐̀̓̒́̋̑̔̍̌͒̐̾͆̏̓͛͒̌̏͐͂̚͘͝͝  
̷̡̛̭̙̦̮͕̠̀̌͋̉̿̌̉̏͆̒̀̀̃̔̀͂͑͗̋̔̆͋͒͒͛͑̆̔̀̊̋͑͊̀́̉̎́̈́͗͗́́̈̉̇̃̈́͛͌̄͛̌̄̀͆̀͛̓́͋̀̎̍̾̽͊̈́͊͋̿͛͌̉̑́̄̈̈́́̊̅̃̒̉͌̀͑͗̊̈̾͂̓̈́̃̓̾̄̔͒͑̈̂̐͋̓̓͂͑̉̇̿̄̚̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝  
̷̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̨͈̮̞͉̦͓̯̭͎̹̻̰̙͈̟͔̯̼͓̺͓͎̺̹̪̞̭̼̙̙͈͙͚͎̝̠͖̝̮͖̝͙̞̱̲̟̟̭̠͇̻̦̹̬̲̘̳͖̗͎̙̞̣̩̦̮̗̺̭̤̻̝̲̲̼̳͇͎̞̘͙̣̰̰̙̯̱̹̳͉̪̦̻̞̗͚̦̭͎̜̞̻̙̥̙͈̮͍̲̜̭̮̺̰̲̘̙͚̣̝̤͕̟͈̖͚̼͙͚͍͈̻̜̪̝͇̖̯̩͔̻̦̠̦̼̣̼̻͔̗̱̼̖̜̩̰̮̗͊̋̏̐̿̏͂̊͌̀͂̓̋̕̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅ"̸̢̨̡̛̛̩̜͓̼̮͍̠̬̰͖̦̱̖̙̫̗̬̱̺̱̞̣̻́̅̅̽͗͌̀̔̏͛̾̂̿̄͂̎̏̊̀͑̌̅̋͐̉̀́̈̄̔͐̋̿̐̾̀́͐͌̌̃͐̾̍̆͂̇͑̾̀͆̽̽͆̓̀̑̓́̂̈́́̄͛̽̍̔̒̓͐̽̿̓̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅJ̴̡̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̡̛̛͚̳̻͇̻̠̟̞̞̝̜̳̱̩̹̰̤͎̬͉̼̹̝͖̪̮̗̮͇̝͚͉̠̪̹̫̫̰̘̙͙̱̰̪̪͉̯̠̖̮̘̣̱͎̩̲̭̦͙̥͕̱͓̳̪͕̪̱̜̳͉̖͚̩̼͖̝̘̱̹̙̜͇̖̬̺̳̟͙̘̰̲̤͖͈̖̟̥̞̰̫̖̭̫̟͎͇̳͕͎̘̦̰̩̘̙̞̫͚̆̐̐͛̂̒̀̌́̂̒͊́͋̇̔̔̒̂͂̇͛͒̍͋͋̐̆͗̆̿̒̀̇̈̈́͌͗̿͋̏̾̃̓̊͆̽̾̾͂̔̿̾͊̒͆͆̃͛̊́̀̿́̄̏̎̈́́͋̇̒̀̇̿̿̔͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̴̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̯̖̲̰̥̰͓̱̦̣̱͎̦̲͓͖͔̭̱̖̗̬͈̮̦͖̺̖͈̳̞̖̫̲̙̖̙͔̘̦̠̱̺͚̳͔͉̥̹̙̜̳̰̭̺͇͕͔͖̜̭̻̠̻̬̣̮̝͕̟̖͇̳̗̯̮͇̙̱͓͈͖͕̗̻̞̦͈̳͉̲͎̞͇̤̙̯̖͍̻̳̩̞̅̈́̾̿͂̒͋͒̃̐̈̃͑̔͛͋͛͒̈́̈́͗̈́̀̏̏́͌̀̄̂́͑̂͂̂̀̑̾͆̒͋̅̓͐̀̍͐̃͂̋̆̋̎̋̏̐̃͑̈̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̵̛̛̛̛̛̰̗̰̣͆̿̽͆̆̀́̏̑̑̑͆́͊̉̇̅͐̐̂̋̂͒̾̽͋̽͌͆̀̀̍͆̒͊͆̀͆̽̅̉͒̽̏̂͂̉͆̔̑̓̃̿̐̏̓̆̊̀͗͑̈́͆͒͐̏̓̾͊̾̈́̋̈̀̔̀̌͗̅͂̔͂̿̒̉̽̓̉̇̋͌̏͛̽͐̀͋̿̓͂̊̑̏̓͘͘̚̚̚͠͠͝͝͠͝t̶̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̘̮̙͔͕̻̣̦̩̖̯͓̻̝̤̮͖̳͕̹̟̝̘͖̲͙̗̗̖̖̙͇̟͕͕͙͖͕̲͈̫̻̹͔̟̙̥͓͉̻̜̳̞̳͓͖͍̪͙̙̤̯͇̖̺̝͓̫̯͚̱͎͖̹͕̲͈̝̼͚͚͔̫͎͖̦̳͌̑̊̂͌̋͂̾̈́̐́̀͑͒̅͒͆̆̒͋̒́̉̏̓͆̊͒͆̉́̉̓̐̄̏̏̎̀̇͆̎̾̌̏̈͂̄͆̅̂̅̀͋̋͋͐̈́͌̐̄̓̿́͐͑̀̓̇͑͊͒̓̈́̿̋̓̉͛͐̈́̋͛̃́͛͌̿͊̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̧̛̛͓͈͉̘̝̲̦̥͔͚̩̦̳̗̟̰͎͉̆̇̾͗̒̾̐̒̃͌̋̓̾̿̎͋̍͛̽̓͋̋̑̃͒̅̾̐̅͊̀̊̎̆̒̋̊̈́͛̈͊̽̀͐̉̐̓͛̇̎͛̍̈́͆̈̌̓̋̾̔͐̀̐̈́̔̓̊̅̾̈̓̃͗̅̑̍̂̊͋̒̑͌̓̇́̉̈́͛͌̆͆͊̆̂̒̉͒̆̀̉̎̇͗̆͛͂͑͛̅̓̓̃͛̔̀̓͂̀̐̈́͘̚̚͘͘̕͠͠͝͝ͅk̷̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̡̛̛̲͙̫͙̭̹̖͖͇͚̤̠̦̮̰̫̺̥͕̤̩̟̝̮͙̥͈͙͎̺̝͙̹̲̥̟̗͈̯̗͔̥̠̭̱͓͇̖̜̩̞̟̖̙͇̜̭̞̩̝̹̬̝͓̣̖͔̟͕̙̺͈̲̼̥̜̬̩̞̥̗͚̲̣̆͂́͐̎̃̆́̔́̈́͐͆̆͒͂̒̒͒̓̆͛͋́̎̈͌͒̉̇̆̾͗̄͒̀͛̓͌̒̍͂͗͂͆̽̉̎͛̃̓͑̓͒̆̔͐̃̇͒͂̃̓́͆̈́̈́͊̀̍͗̿͗̃́͆͋̍̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅį̵̛̱̰͓̥͎̥̯̼̞̪̯̺̳̘̘̬͙͙̙͉̬̮͚̂̓̆̏̊̓̋̇̈͂͗̓͗̆̆̌́̈͊̎̽͒̎̍̊̉̍̄̓͂̎͐͗̇͊̉͗͘̕̕͘̕͝ͅḑ̵̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̖͉͉̲͉͇̖̻͕̘̞̳͚͕̦̪̤̪̞̞̘̮̦̯̺̗̥͖͓͇͓̗͚̙͚̳̻̱̳͉̳͍̲̙̦̦̪̒͛̆̃̔̒̊̐̆͑̑̊̉͑̓̅͋̀͋̏͊̈́̀̿͗́̓̌͌̀̽̏̀̈̏͋͑́̿̈́̾̀͐̿̿̅́̓̈́̀̈́͂́̾͑̋͐̇̃̍̓́̎̐͊̔̾͊͛̀̄̈̎̇͌̓̾̊̊̃̑͊̒͌̈́̃̈́̋́̒̎͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̶̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̯̩̙̞̣̪̲̙͚̫̞̳̭̗͙̖̤̠̖̙̻̣̗̯͔͙͈̦͈̱̖̙̜̹͚̖͇͕̥̦̫̬͓͉̙͖͔̬̜͚͕͇͈̺̰̺͕͖͇̘͉̙̥́̔́̋͌͛͆̌͑́̍͌̉̐́̍́̈́͆̓͌̄̂̽́͂́̉͌̽̀̄̓̋͋̓̋̑̌̎̍͂͗̅̄̀̔̈̌͑̈̈́̄͊̊̓̈́̈́͑̈͋̔̆͐́̾̐̏͂̀̍͛͌͐̂̐̄̓̄̐͆̿̀̊͗̈́̌̏̾́̓̒̐̓͂̿̈̽̀̈́͗̉̈́͑͋͊̐̂̐̋̋͋̍͂́̾͗̍͐̎̃͒̈̊̆͑̐͆̂̋́̿̇̊̇̉͌̃͛̄́͛̇̈̄̐̊̽̈́̎̎̓̏̉̃̿͑̂͂̃̒̀͗̈́̀̈́̄́̇̄̊͐͂̓͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅï̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̘̼̩̬̠̈́͆́͌̽̽̿̃̊͐̈́̏̏̌̂̄̊̅̊́͊̇́̉̄̏̃̇͆͊̀̓̀̓̔͌́̐̎̅͒̽́̀́̋̇̓͊͆͗̃̅̑̈́̏͋͆̓̂͂̔̇̓̎̇̀̐͆̅̈́͆͆̇̿̿̃̈́͌̎͆̄͂͋̌͐̀̾͗͑͗̀̽̈́̑͋̈́̄́̌͊̌̐̒͌̄̐͑͊́̈́̊̏̽̅̒̉͊̆̈́̒̽̒̆̂̓̇̿̑̓̓͆̈̎̏̉̍̊͂͋̒̅̇̔̂̏̒͗̅̃̂̾́̅̅̃͗̀̑͆̅͐͑̔͑͆͆̇́͂̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠n̴̛͕̟̤͎͚̩̪͔̭̜͎͍̬̬͇̫̗̹̲̽̅̂̍͑̓̓̓͌̐̿̉͗̈̈́͗̂̈́͌͗̿̍̓̇̓̏̉͂̀͂̔̀͒̈́̋̆͊͋͒̓̋̍͒̎͌̌̎͐͆͊͑͂͘͘͝͝͝͝g̶̡̧̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̬̠̤̣̪̫̦̮͍̣͖͈͎͖͕͈͍̯̹̟̬͔̖̜̙̪̩͖̯͇̺̫͔͍̬͉͎͈͍̼̭̹͈̺͉̞͈͉͓͎̻͕͕̱̳̠͇͕̰̥̗̞̼̳̭̠̼͎̩̼̣̮̻̖̬̣̥͖̖̗̣̹͈͍͈̣̠͎̳̘̬͈͍͕̰̹͙̗̺͈̭͈͍̱͙̜͚̲̹̜͉͇̙̱̙̥̮̬̲̳̦̹̞̮͕̳̳̭͈̘͍̳͉̪̠̙͈̘̟̤̯̦̺̳͖̮͇͖̬͇͈̦̩̹̹̣̗͎̩̼͖͖͇̰͍͈̝͕̜̼̦̪̺̜͎̱͇͌̈́̑̃̈́̈͛̏̓͐̽͑̿̅͒̂͗͊̉̿̄̎͐̔̇͂̈͆̎̔͛̃͒̔͑͛̅̐͆̒̓̿̊̈́͌̿͗͂͑̐̓̽̈́̂̉̽̊̋̾̀̑̊͌̅̈͒̾̇̎̽̈́̍͛́̍͂̿̐̂̀̈́͊͒̃̒͆̒̓̈́̅̔̂̈̎̍̑́̒͐̓̾͗͌͗̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ!̸̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̟̬̫̯̫͕̭̪̣̗̞̲̺̰̙͙͚̘̥̟͕̪͕̲͎̫̼̖̱̺̞̱̤̣̠̯̦̬͎̼̤̱̣͈̣̙̖̘̮̲̭̦͍̻̱͖̻̤̜̥̜̘̟̯̱͙͕̳͈̭͍̙̮͖̜̻̯̯͕̲̰̦̮̜̝̮̺̖̥͚̝̩͍̘̺͓̹̪͇͕̜͍͙͎̞͓͙͔̜̯̫̼̤̜̰̖̤͙̙̪͈͎̪̳̹͕̗̥̪͉̟̺͉̰̯̼̟̤͕̗̱̥̩̲͔̯̙̬̘̭̱̫̳̘͉̗͇̠̜̊́̔̇̈̈́́́̌͗̆̓͒̓̄͛̄́̊̋̒̾̋̀̓̈͒̍̔̉͒̉͒͐́̈̈̌̇͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̬̜̪̣̥̠̣̲͍̩̱̗̺̪̰̖͖͕̞͇͉̦̲͍̞̺̞̘͍͉̱̫̣̼̮̹̲̯̰̘̳͙͙̗̝̱̟̝͔͚̳̩͈͖͔̖̼̣͖͓̗͇̹͚̼̎̌́͂́̔̔̉̐̌̉͒̐͐̽̽̄̉̈́͛̀͐̎͆̌͐̈́͑̐͊̿͗͂̔̂̃́̆̑́̽͂̈́̔͆̔̎́͆̉̏̒͐̀̒͌̈́͒̎̄̏̏̌̃̇͑͒̑̃̽̋̇̒̏̔͒͗̇͗͛͊̆̾̇̾͊̎̈̋̀̋́̔́͗͊̓̇̓̏͂̐̄̎̅̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅR̷̡̧̧̢̛̘͖͇̩̪̟̹͙̺̠͓̦̼̟̘̹̬͙̰͙̲̟̖̞̭͔͉̯̠̹̖̭̟̜͙͕̯̻̣̘̳̫̜̜̤̙̠͇̱͙͚̹̫͕̳̦̩͓̞̬̬͍̠͈̯͂̓͂̊͒͗̓̅̍̿̃̐̾̈͌͒̆̍͑̒̐̍̃̄̔͛̋͋̆̉́̐́͌͛͑̀̎̈͆̽͛̉̐̀́̌͒͑̇̔̄́̿̒̒͊̄͒̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅơ̵̛̟̝̔̀͑́̃̄̔̔̿̌̑̄͑̉̅̾̍̈́̓̋̿̃͂̄̎͑́̎͊̌̅̆̎̄̎́͒̍̐̽̍̊̌́̔͊̑̃̑̆̔̀͐̌̐͆̃̆̓̈́̌̇̐̈̐͐̈̆̑̓̐̋̎́̂̆́̈́̏̐̐̓̈̈́͆̐͛̎͛̎̈̑̈́͆̈̀̐̐̌͌͑̆̔͂͑͂̓̍́̿̄̓̉̓̈́̂̋̈́̽̈́́̋̆̅̿̏́̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝b̴̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̹̙̯͓̲̺̬͎͍͈̩̫͙͚̺̺͚͈̗̟̜͚̙̦̙͎̘̪̪͎̮̹̩̪̻̬͙̺͔͖͇̖̥̥̤̳͚̥̖͕̟̘̝̫̜͕͉̲̗̳̺̙̝̜̬̗̼̣̮̣̥̮̮͙͚͙͇̹̬̮̩͚̻̥̳̳͍̥͖͓̩̮̪̟͉̘̭͕̤̙͖̤͍̣͓̫̜͔̪͕̟̻͉̼̱͚̤̺͆̄̆̾͑̈́̍̿͒̔͂̃̑͛̎́̓̋̐̊͆̌̈́̈́̂̓̓̈̅̾̔̋̒̂̓͊̽̀̋̔̿͒̉̈́̎͋̀̀̇̎͗̇̔͊̄̀̃̅͒̏̍̅̌̄̐͐̽̑͌̓̋̑̏̍̈́́͊̉̄̊͆̔̍̄̔́̀̋̌̃̽̈́̈̉͌̔̇̆̐̈́̾͐̇͆̈́̿͊͆̈́̏̍̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̷̛͈͖͇͚̪̫͎̲̳̟̙̳͈̘͚̐̐̔̎̋̽͐͑͋̿̈̇̃̊̌̀́͆̈̾͌͛̾͒͌̍̀̅̿̃̓̂̆̄̉̀̈̓͌͐͐̎̎͆͂͑͗͛̏̌̿̀́̈́͗̈́̒̔͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̸̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̰̫̰͍̮̰̲̠̦̱̣͚̪̣̘̭̟͇̗̪̼̫̞̰̝͍͙̖̥̫̦̣̠̥̹͇̥̥̹̼̦̼̫̟͔̩͉̘̩̫̙͇̫̜̖̺͎̺̞̺̩̦̣̞̯̠͇͖̗̼̮̺̤̠̞̬̥͔̫̘̳̰̝͖̗͚̪̠̩͓͎̝̩͇͙̟̲̭̯̤̹͕̫̤̟͕̞̝͔̘̩̣͖̭̠̟͇͓̟̺͚̳̼̬̹̦̮̼͇̝̗͔̺̯̬̭̻͔̣͙̠̟̞̣̦͖̱̥̫̤̤͉̲̖́̎̃̽̒͌̓̑͆͋͑̏͐̂͋͗͊̏̅̎͆̋̓̌̔̓͂̈́͆̍̏̀̈́͆͛̆̂̅͑͛̓̄͂̑̾̑͗̂̑̀̄̏̊̀̀̊́̍̓͌͒̀͋͋͗̌̓̈́͋̿̑̽͌̏̑̔̈́͗́̇̂̐̔̃̈́̓̎̑͌̐̈́̉̄̌̎͑̈́̔̂̊̎̅̂̈́̍͐̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̨̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̘͓̤̻͇̱̼̠͖͈̖͍͕̬̫͖̦͈̣̱̟͉͎̲̙̳͖̠̮̦̟̦̬̗̣̰͚̟̘͔̯̦̟̖̜͔̺̝͖̹̰̭͕̙͉̻̬͍̖̦̗̲͍̞̝͎͔͖͓̣͉̹̘͈͓̪̥͖̟̹̙̩̠̲̮̣͓̲̻̣̱̼̬̗͔̼̩̙̠͈̪̫͈͙̼̼͕̯̻̞̙̤͙͈͖̝̯͍̻̣͚̖̻̲̣̬̭͚̪̹͕̪̯̫̯͕̥̼̜͓͎̞͎̱͓͍̹̪̖̯͇̄̊̑͛̿̀̏͒͗̔̏̅̑͛̾̐̽̓̑̇͛͆͂̄̈́͋̒̽͑͒̀̾͗̈́̔̽̿̂̈́̊̍͌̈́̂͊̀̀̏́̀̉̓̓̄̊̈́̈́̀̊̅̈́̓͗̽͊̄́̾̓͑̓́̎͌̾̐̆̈́̀̑͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅį̶̛̛̛̫̦̣̤͕̤̩͓̩̟̌́̂͛͌̈́̓̍̇̿̍̌̈̇͂̈́͛͆̋̀͌̍͐̓͋͆̄́̅͌̌̃́͑̌̿̓̌́͑̒̑̔̇̆͋̃̎̽́͒̒͂̿̏͂̌͂̄́̈́͂̌̅̄̿̈́͂̒̃͋̔̍́̅͒̇̅̋͌̽̒͂̀̽̐̾̈̒̓̽̀͑̅́̉̀͌́̾̉̿̈́͗̑̌̓̆̆̏̈́̆̄͂͌͗͐̓̽̄͆͒̀̏̔́̀̔̃̂̓͗͆̏͒͐̊̈̇͒̽͗́͗͂̿̍͊͒͒̌̃̈̅̈́̀́̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝k̷̢̨̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̩̹̮̹͉͙̥͕͇͎̪̫̬̠̱̦͓̲͖͈͖̹̲̘͉̠̩̦̺̥̫͍̦̣̫̘̱͎̣̣͉̥̹͕͎͇̻̱͉̦̣̜͙͖̣͇̞̘̮̻̙̦͕̯͚̮̠̜̜͕͈̞͈͉̲̳̳̟̗̲͇̪̼͈̮̘̤̣͕͙̥̳̪̘͚̰͉̫̱̱̯̹̘͖̙͎̲̮͔̹̝̦̣̟̪̩̝̙̥͍̟̼̤̗͖̻̮̻̤̣̲͎̣̮̲̲̗̭̻̠̩̘̼̺͓͔̞̫̯̳̱͚̝͎͚͓̘̮̥̖̲̗̤͉̱̪͙̱͚̳̮̣̀̆̈́͌̓̈͊͑̍̋̔͗̑̉̂͑͊̒̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̨̢̡̡̨̢̬̣̥̩̰̙͔͍̱͓̙̱̝̝͕̱͉̤̲͍̞͉͉̳̝̞͎̰̫̟̳̰͖̻͉̱͕̟̱̤̜̯͕̘̹̗̪̖̗̝̪̖͕̣̯͓͈̞͕͈͙̻̲̦̩͈͈̳̯͕̼̦̰̼̫̗̦͖̥͇̤͔͂̒̑̏̽͋̄̊̂͋̉͗͒̑̑̈́͒̈̌͑͂̓̒̌̿̌͑̕͘͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̨̢̹̳̦͍̳̩̻͓̬̻̺͓͙͉̩̗̮̦̱̘̹̦̟̯͈͍̞͓̗̳͓̪̭͍͔̲͓̲͙̰̮̺͎͚̙̳͚̗̜̘̫̟̩̦͕͎̰̖̣̦̩̥̍͛͐̆͂̓̓̐̐̋̾̊̃̓̍̀̄̈́͌̃̓̌̐̉̀̎̉̈́̓̒͂͒̎̐́͘͜͝ͅͅḐ̴̨̛̛̛̘͍͖̗̯̣̺̭̖̣̥͕͒́̽́̎̅͋̈́̐̓͐̂̈͋̄̏̄̀̑̈́̈́̄̎̀̿́̾̎́̈́̑̈́͆͛͆̓̊̑̂̓̌͂̊͆̏̓̽̀̈́̒͒́͂̿̑̎̏͐̊̇̓̿̀͌͌͋̉̔͗̇̋̌̒̉̉͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ơ̸̛̲̱̝͈̘̹̫̦̐̆̆́̿́͌̎͐̈͐c̴̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̭̭̥̤̳͎͚̝̗͚̭̮̙̰̪̰̦̱̩̝͓̼̱̬̜̩͓͙͍͖̞͎̯̮̜̖̭̠̯͓͍̫̱͎̹̘̜̣̤̩̙̯̬͉̦̠͍̘̲̦͕͚̱̯̺̩̩͖̟͉̥̯̰̗̭̤̖̠̱̺̙͕̲̟̫̦̩̠̘͇̲͕͉̜̝̬̙͙̤̭͎͙̬̱͔̺̻̪̳͉͈̙͖̥̝͓̠̩͈̳̝̦̳͇̯͙̞͈̩͙̯̘̣̰̗̳͇̰̗̮͕̩̣̜̞̫̝̳͈̲͔̮̫̖̻̥̻̲̖͈̮͓̤̼̮̻͓̞̘̭̪̮͗̓̈́̽̎̋̋̏̀̄̌͑̇͆͊̽̑̏̅͛̏͒̐͛̂̎̈̔́͊͋͆̀͆̏͂̍̆̽̓̃̐̈́̽̉͌̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̷̢̛̛̛̺̳̰͍̤̹̙́̌̐͗̊͆͒̌͛̊͂̔̈́̆͒́̏̇͆̾̃̂́͂̒̾̅̄͋̍͒̿̿̀͆̓̒̌̆̿̉̉̄̎̈́́͌́̎͑̾̍̀͌͗̈́̉͊̔̾̆̅̋̔̏̓̅͌̌̊̀̈̆̅͐̐̾̓̓̊̀̀͊͆̈́̑̇͋̌̎̌̏̏͆̑̈́́̋̓̓͑̇͛͆̈́͛͂̒́̏̉̏̉̑̄̍̀͂̑̀̽͂̾̄̀̓̍̒͆͗͐̂̈́͋͂̒́̾̀̍̌́͗̃͌̒̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ǫ̶̜̼̼̱̮̤͓̭̃͌̋̒̿̔̌̓̉́̃̔̒͑̾͆̐̀̑̚ṟ̷̡̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̭̘̯̺̼̖̘̱͕̰̙͔͙̖̬̪̲̺̼̞̯̪̥̣̮͕̮̹̟̮̼̺̘̭̳̜͙͖̗͍̠͖͖̥̠̼̦̝̣͍͖̟͉̱͙͔͓̖̖͙̝̣̠̯͎̯̺̙͚͈͈̗͙̗͖͔͔͈̪̱̤̜̰̮̖͉̗̗̫̰̭̜̠͉̘͉͓̼̙̩̤̟̲̟͓̗͍̠̞̯̘̩̩͙͓͖̘͙̻̪̟̖̤̘̗̺̪̩̥̭̼̺̹̬̻̮̦̰͇̬̭̦͉̖̤͓̰̦͖̘̳̰͓̰̝͔̩̮̼̳̯̰̳̤͕̤̤̼̭̰̱̪̭̣͂̂͂̍̀͋̊̊̅͂̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̳̞̜͓̖͙͍̳̼̠͈͖̙͔̮͈͓͓̰͉͔̤̙̝̼̰̱͈͖͔̙̦͍̥̭͎̯̫̲̯̙͍͉̝̝͎͇͚̹̩̞̠̱̼̞̥̦̬̠̫̹͉̫̗̝͓͍̻̮̺̲̩̻͕̼̥͓͔̺̰͉̱̳͈̩̳͙̝̹̼̞̘͙̖̬̱̝̺͍̭̫̞̫̬̘̘̳͐̓̇͂͛̍̑̑̈̂̒̀͆͂͒̈́̅̒̆̓̀͑͛̾͐̌̍́̄̐̎̇̌̒͊̊̉̈́̄͒͑͒̆̑͂́͊̂͛̔͒̆̈̀́͋͛͒̈́͑̇̃̔̊͛͗̈́̊͋̔͑̀̎͛͐͋̋̌̎̈́͑͋̅͒̏̉̏̈̀͌͗̃̓͌̆͑̽͒̂̔̾̿̅̍͂́͊̆̊̔͒͊̑̽́̄̅̌̊͑̔͌͆̄̽̎̽́́͋̄̓̈͊͊̀̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅŖ̴̨̨̨̡̨̧̪̞̯͍͔̱̭̫̩̩̪̖̜͔͕͇͚̙͕͍̖͔̦̝͎̼̺̰̜̖̹̰̜̬͎̝̭̬̰̰͍̫͍̥͉̞̠̘̰͎̜̹͕͇̿̿̈̈́̈́̌̏̓̾͊͂̍̀̑͊̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅơ̴̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̝̥̙̱̭̦̫͕͉̦̦̘̭̥͍͎̭͍̫͉̙͎͎̹͎̗̟͇̟̜̖̝̦̖͚͚̫̫͉̖̻̹̖̖̥̣̬̰̦̼̭̱̝̭̪͈̹͙̙̝͕̣͙̺̳̯̺͚͓̗͈̿̒͊͗̽͐̅̎̑͐̒̓̋͋̈́̎̈͒̓́͋̉̓͆̓͆̂́͗̀̔̽͊͒̇̉̿̓̈͛͌̄̍͌̅̇̍̈́̅͋̈́̀̎͗́͒͑̓̎̄̓͗̆̾̑̈̿̀̂̀̀̃̅̀̆͋͌̓̾̋͂̈́̉̋̄͒́̾̾̂͛̍̈̄̉̍̉̄͂̓̇͑͒͊̈́͗͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̴̨̧̢̢̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̡͉̠̫͙̠̫̮̺͍̜͖̻̝̬̫̜̞͓̭͔̰͓̬̫̺̦̜͙̳̤͈̫̰̮̼͙̫̼̭̪̼̮͕̝̘̦̙̠͚͓̤̼̥̣̻̠͕̬̠͕͇̠̖̘̪̞̻̳̱̮͙̰̪͎̝̹͉̬̮̣̥̯̟͚̳̙̬͖͓̺͉̜̻̳̱̱͔̘̲̰̬̻̯̜̻̜̣̰̦̙̯̼̹͚͇̣̟͙̖̳̻̹̤̭̫̪͚̳̠͓̩̼͚͖͓̖̯̩͎͇̰̻̺͉̱̙̗̖͖͉͗̓͜͜͜ͅő̷̡̧̢̡̢̮̪̞͇͎̪͖̯̘͚̼̥̭͖̺̤̪̺͇̦͕̩̤͎͉̤̯̼̣̼̻͈͓̮͈̪̱̘͇̪̼͕̮̮̝͙̹̯̮̦̬̥̜̖̘̹̲̲͉̦̘̼͎̗̗̫̀̾̌̓̓̃̃͋̎͐̾̎͒͗̓̌̆̒̐͛̒͗͂̃͛̍̇̎̽̊̉̊̋̎͊͛̐̽̀̔̆̐̀͂̄͐̈́̀͊́̐̈́́͆͒̊͊̈̈̆̀͑̀̈͊̌̄̋̇̐̓͂̿͂̆̑͐̚͝͠͝͝͝ͅţ̷̡̨̧̢̡̨̘͇̼̠̼̲͍͎̙̜̜̮̖̱̮̭̮͕̟̮͈̦̹͚͖̞̹̫̗̼͈̱̱̣͚͙̪̹͇͚̬͍͉̯̻̰̜͙̙͇͎͇̻̣͉̟͍̼̝͓̼͉̭̟̜̝͔͓̭̰͊͑̉̉̀̽͂͊̒̍͛̒̎̿́̏͗̒̇͛̈͒̑̀́͌͗͛͊̽̅̽͐͆͌͒́͌̎̄͗̒̊͗͋͐̉̅͆́̓̊̉̀̿͐͒́͗̒́́͌̈͗̈́̄́͛́͋̄̒̐̌̑̉̀͊̇̈́͂̽́́͂̓͌̑̓̈́̔̑̈̓̑̃͂́̏̈́̅̄̽͒̔͐͆̉̂̿͑̐͆͑̒͛͂̓̇̔̅̇̐̎̈́̇̏͒̓̓̀̀̉̑͛͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠n̷̢̲̻̻̩͉͙̄̓̄̉͆͑̀͊̚͠͠i̷̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̢̧̛͈̺͈͚̳̜͔̺̘̳̦͇͔̼̥̠̰͖̼̤̪̹͍̺̫̜̖͈̗͍̟͇͚̟̝̗̱̮̗͉̻̞̺̜̥̺͉͖̹̭̬̟̲͚͉͚͓̮̭̤̮͔̺̤̹̦̠̰̤̦̫̻̼̪̪̗̰͍̩̲͙̖̲͉̠͉̥̼͚͈̖͈̗͎̖̰̹̱͓̦̣̥̳̰͇͍͖̩̤̗̤̺̝̯͓̘̗͙͎͉̯̜̲͎̦͇͙̹̬͎̪̥͉͙̩̜͚̍͗͒͆͗̅̆͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅķ̶̢̧̡̛̛̛͚͕͙̫͚̤̻̟͖͇̤̪̲̪͈͎͕̦͓̙̹͉̙̦͚̟̠̮̳͉̖̞̓͊̊́̈̐͛͛̿̓̋̃͐͊̍̄̐̈̈́̈́̀̂̂͒͛̒̈́̈́̄̏̃̓͋̉̉̀̎̂̆́̒̈̈́̀͂̔͐͛͐͐̀̿̄̎͆̍͐͋̃̍̾́̆͌̓̍̎̀̿͐͆̀͐͗͂̅̓̈́̂͐̈́̅̎̏͆̍̐̔͐̽́͋̐̈́̔͊͊͊̀̊̍̈́͆̈͑̉̈́̾̀̀̈̿̃̉̌̋͊̈̎͐͑̾̏͆̍͋́̄̑̊̽͊͆̏̈́͂͊͊̎̒̀̍́̈̏͒̈́́͗́͋̉͊̎̇̒̽͋̎̈́̄́̌̈͛̾̈́̌̐͊͋̿͗͂͂͐͛̑̉̃̏̐̅̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̢̧̡̧̩͙̼̼̹̗͉̱͙͙̯͚͍̘̗̯̞͇͉͓̥̦̘̣̫͔̘̞̘͍̣̮̖̲̯̲̰̜̤̥͇͈͈̤̞͕̫͔͉̘̳͈͚̬͖̘̳͎͇͉͇̻̻͕͇̭̦̮̙̲̜̚͜͜͜ͅͅi̴̡̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̟̠̮̠̰̝͈̹̟̺̯̰̖̘̳͍͈̩̪̯̫̙̖̲̰̖̻͙̠̹͖̻̟̖͕͎̦͍͍̟̮̦̱͉̬̥͉̜͍͇͈̯̗̙̗̤̳͚̖̗̦͔̤̤͕͇̞̥͖̙̜̲͖̼̣̠͚̠̲̭̬̮̱̼͉̪̯̣͙͍͖̗̟͉͔͖̖͔̜͍̖͍̳͎̬̜̠̦̞͙̟̤͕͎͚̟̥̫̺̯̙̠͚̪͚͋̊́͑̽̏̃̑̎̀͗̆̾͗͊̿͋̀̉̃̀̓̃̅͂̒͛̾͑͐̃̇̅̓̑͂̑̽̏̄̓̀̾̆͌̈́̎́̔̓̅̌͊́̓́̑̌̂̓͐͛͛͛͆̔͐̉́̀̊̑͊͒̊͂̋͗̔͑͑̌̿̽̊̽̊̈́͛̍̀̓̉͗͌̃͋̎̎̒͛̽̓̽̀͊͆̐̿̀̆͛̏̀̆͂͌̑̄̅͑̑́̔͗̽̍̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅs̴̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̤̗͇͎̠̲͕͎̪̮̳̣͈͖͓̠̦͍͖͕̝̣͚̘̼̗͓̯̝͉͍͚̟̼̱̪̫̦̲͎̘͓͇̰͓̫̥̰̖̤͇͍̜̱̞̘̖̖̣̩̥͖̭̣̱̺̥̗̬̰̬͍͚͕̩͍͈̻̠̯̫̥͕̗̥͕̣̠͖̳̖̻̞̬̝̝̮̹͚̟̪͓̥̳͖̪̥̜̻̞̰͈͚͔̟̪̙̼̒̑̀̍͑̀͐͑͗̓̎̎̓́̍̊̈̓͊̈́͛̃̍͛̂̅͊̍̈́͊̾̊̽̎̊͑͊͛͗͆̑̈́́̓̑̆̾̊̃͆̄͒̊̀̓̾̊͋̌̃̾̎̅͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̻̱͉̣͕̹͈͕̼͙̭͔̘͍͈̙̫̖̲̦̤͉̥̩͎̱̯̫̠̣͇͕̫̝͉̬̤̙̜̬̪̦͈͚͈̪̝͚̣̹̰͕̻̫̙̗̪̣͙̝̤̮̺͙̹̱̹̮͇̭̰͇̞̺̰͖̤̉̅͛͐̈̂̇̍̀̔͂̅̾͂̀̇̑̎̂̾̅̄̑̒̇̓͛̂͋̽͗̅́͂́̓̎̀̃̐̊̋̑̓͌͊̀̇͋̓͌͂͌̾̓̎̿̽̏̅̏̓̿̾̄̓͒̓̈͌̈̄͂͆̒͐̀͌̿̉̉̏̉̄͐̿̀͋̍̂͋̄̍̊͋́̉͂͒̔͑͋̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅį̷̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̛̜͖͙̲̙̥̳͕̫̲̖̱͍͖͇͓̭͍̤̱̦̱̠͈̳̘̪̥̞̲̺̻̠͇̮̤̯̪̳͖͍͎̼͔̭͕̞̠͉͖͇̙̥̟̮͇͚͈̝̠̘̬̠̜͍̫̥̮̹͔̙͎͇̪̘̹̬̱͖̮̞̝̲͚̗̜̘̩̘͍̦̥̝͔͈͍̱̯̯̫̼̜̻̬͕͖̼̗̗͚̰͇̥͎͍͙̝͉̎̅̒̎̊̇̈́͛̓̃̃̿̿̿̋̑̽̋͒͆̏̍͊̌͋͂̽͑̾́̎̃̂̇͐͋͊̽͒̈́̒̏̆̍̾̈́̏́͆̆̋̈́̽̈́̒̎̏̆̎͐̿̏̀͛̓̓̔̽͆̾̓͊͑͌̔͛̅͂͘͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅń̶̨̛̛̰̻̟̜̦͔͚̹͓͍̻̺̙̞͙̝͇̗͍̞̭̣̱͍̤͓̦̹͔͉̬͑̌̅̔̈̂͛̒̀͆͑̑͌͐̃̌̃̍͒̽̈́̿̿͌͐̇͑̋̍̏̒͌͒́̒̃̉̃̏̊̄̃̅̊͒͋̀̐͋̿̉̈́̇̔͂́͗̊̀́̃͋̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̰̺̜̺͚͍̯̲̠̠̩̼̟̺̩͍͍̺̺̜͚̠͖̫̱̟̳͖̮̠̲͉̱̝̦̫̟͙̱͍̫̪̰̹͈̰̮̹̩̣̗̥̩̱͓̺̳͚̹̫̟̱͙̪̩̞̬̲̺̘͚̰͔̖̼̤̣̩͇͉̲͈̤͔̙̖͓̲̣̲͇̱̥̼̜̮̟͕̤̖̭̲͌̔̈́͂̐͋͆͑̎͗̾̽̉̏̂̿͊͑̍͛̓̽̓̎͊͛̀̈́̇̉̏̋̈̎́̆͌̀̑͒̑́̍̂͑̾͌̊̄̾̎͒͛͒̅̔̎̈́͗̀̆̃̌́͊͑̋͆̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȃ̴̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̞̻̥̞͓͕͎͚͕̤̫̼̲̱͍̬̥͓͍̣͇͎̣̫͍͖͖͉͇̻̯̗̦̞̭͇̦̹̹̦̣̥̪̯̟͇͍̩̻͇͎͈͎̘̠̲̮̹͎̙̎̒͂̽̀̏̂̍̌̄͐̃̎̽́͒̾̈̓͗͋̓̀͐̾̏̈́̊̾́͆́̒͑͌͛͋͂̂͐͐̅͊̏̑̅̋̎̀̒̇̂́͛̄̀̊̈͑̂͛̽͆͒̑̆̉̽͛͒̆͌͛̉̎̂̑̀̄͂̇̿̅̃̄̈́͆̎́̍̔̽̽̑͆͂͊̂̓̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̢͓̬̥̤̣̪̦̫͙̹̱̺͚͚̥̲̲̠̳̟͓̼̙̯͖̖̘̦̲̪̞͉̥̻̯̙̫̼͍̥̦̣̠̰̲̙̻̫̺̬͍͕̝̖̫̹̲̝̯͙̙̲̠̣͕͇͉̞̠̬̩̤̳̜̳̪͕̩̹͍̝͎̬͕̥̥̰̘̹͚̥̰͉̟̬͕̪͖̯̗̥̟̘̥̞͔̲͕̮̜̦̮͔̙̟͉̭̞͎̱̖̼͚̘̘͕̺̘̦̫͉̺̱̩̱̳͍̹̥͎̘͇͍̝̜͇͉̻̰̤͍̼̳̱̤̹̭̊͗̽̋͗͊͋̂̍̽̎̇́̿̃͗̆́͛́́͋̔̓̽̂́͊̈̂̊͛̎̉̇̐͒̃̽͗̌̉̅̎͑͗͊͆̈́̋̌̀̂̍́̓͂̈́͊́̊̾̾̀͆̅̒͊̈́̀̇́̄̇̑͑̈́̍͒͒̈́͊̈̇̇͒͂̌̑͊̓͑̈́̌̋͌̍̈́͗̀̃̋̄͆͊͂͋̐̎̾̏̿̀͂̓͋̓̔͗̀͑̃̇͛̽͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅj̸̡̧̢̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̱̥̩͚͕̗̭̼̮̫͎͍̖̤̻͉͔̙͈̹̯̪͇̮̱̖̖̰͎̠̲̳̻̯͔͎̭̠͓̝̺̙̘͕̞̪̮̘̮͖͓̞̖̤̠͎͙̲̮̪̰̫̫͖̤͎̠͚̣̱̺͖̥̱͕̟̱̥̟͙̲̟̭̲͇̘̰͚̮̬̺̗̗͓̠͓̯͇̖͇͈̱͕̰̯̹̮̳͇͓̪̙̮̰̬̠̦͔̩̬͇̦̟̟̱̥̪̳̩̲͖̲͉͛̅̊̊̋̇̿́̅͒̄̈͋̌͆̒̀̆̉̀͊͒͑͌̂̊͐̿̊̊̔̋̈́̅͋́̽̾̓̋́̀̀̀̈́̈́̈̉̈̀̒̈́͆̎̓̀͊͗̈́̉̔̎̋͌̆̔͛̽͑̒̂̏̅̂̓͛̀̎̈́̓̽̓͋̈̀̈͆̃̃̌̓̊̆͊͊͛̇̔͂̎̈́̇̉̄͊́̄̽͆͊̿̎̔͛̓͂̍̑̒̓̀̏̀̊̂̽̿͗́̌̽̋̈́͌̇͛̉̎̄́͆̂̽̀́́̈́́̄̀͑͐͗̅͐̈́̋̇́̄̑̐́̆̓͗̊̈̿̒̏͂̇́̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅȧ̷̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͈̟̮̮̳̰̘̞̹̫͖͕͕̖͇͚͖͉̰̗̺̺̻̩̙̥̱̪̠̺̝̞̺̳̳̹͔͖̦̫͇͉̥͓͉̳̼̟̟͔̣͇̝͎̫̖͙̗̜̤̞̗̘̮͚͉̜͔̼̼͓͕͓̯̳̲͙̙͖͖̼̟̙̮͉̱̱̫̯͓̭̪͎͉̠̬̱͇̩̩̠̥̭̖̫̰̹̣̠̤͈͙̤̗̪̟̬͈̞̞̹̗̭̙̙̙͈͓̣̮͍͙̤̩̜͍̫̦̮̝̪͚̯̣̝͔̝̺͖͌̽̐̽͒̆̉̿̅͒̉̊͌̊̒̋̆̀́̅̈̀̀͗̈́͆̿̈́̊̊̔̇̃̊͊̔̽̏̉̋̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̶̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̤̹̥̘̘̳̞̫͙̘̳̜̰̰͙̼̦̞̣̙̺̭̳͍͓̺̱̙̜̞̣̞̹̣̰͍͈̬͖̟̖̲͇͕̫͕̠̜̫̹̫̺̣̘͓͎̟̭̳͈͖̟̥̱͓̻̬͕̭̦̣͔̺̙̥̜̮͙͔͕̝̞̬̯̹̹͓̦͔̭̟̝̳̟͋̈̇͆̒͜͜͜ͅͅl̵̨̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̠͈͙̮̰̬̯͓̰͔̗̰̺̠͈̭͖͓̠̘̠̘̲͖̩̣͓͉̪̞̠̫̞̳̟̹̺̳͉͉̘͈̦̗̞̹͇̼̥̳̠̠̗̰̱͓̦̮͚̮̺̺͚̞̹͔͚̭̫̖͖̼̼͉̻̭̲͇̦̫̠͔̞͔̘̭͓̠̻̗̤̺͍̙̟̱̹̯̪͙̠̲̰̠͓̼̥͂̓͐̊͐͋͑̇̃͐͂̆̀̍̌͛̏̈́̈͐͆̾̎͐̈́̍͛̓̔͐̆̾̾͂͗̐͊̅̈̒̈́͆͒̇́̈̆́͊͂̀̋̈́̆̎̓̈́̃̓̏͆̐̊͐̂̈́̊̿̑͆̀͊̈̊̌͊̓͋͛̄̈́̌͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̝̗̜̭̮̺̩͖͕̤͍̳̪͍͚̝͎͕͚͔͇̪͖̩̤̯̤͙̰̮̹̳̜̣̳̫̙̼͕̤̤̻͎̤͙̘͉̙̥̗͈̮̩͕̥̜̦͓͓̥͇̻̺̖̺̜̥͚̖̤͚̰̩͈̥͚̳̲̫̬̞̠̣̠͎͓̎̉̅̂͐̌͒̆̓͋̓̊̋͛̀̽̑͌͒̉͋͂̂̔͆̎̿͂͆͌̈̎̀̅́͊̂͋̈̃͒̀̅̎̒̈́̎͛͐̓̊̄̃͆͛̄̂̆͋̒̐͗͐̌͌̐͊̓́̈́̈́̓̄̑̎͒͋̐̓́͆̌̅̑͐͒͗̃͗̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅc̶̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̟̰̯͇̖̘̱͔̝̻̮̭͓͖͈̜̭͙̹͍͇̭͖̠̬̠̭͖͚̩̤̱̺͇͔̻͉͇̼̺̲̱̖̠͔͕͕̹͍̹͈̺̤̪̠̝͉͎̯͍͚̪̲̹͇̹̥̮̱͚̲͈̙͚̩̘̹̞̗͖͔̰͇̰̝̥̤̥͔̥̯̱̳͖͙͙̬͕͉̪̹̞͉̱̝͉̘̝͈͎̠̯̺͑̀͒̀̈̾̈̄́͑̌̆͗̆̾͆̉͗̎̀͆̽̃̆̌͑̈̑̒͐̐̊̓̋̽͋̾͛͂̈̓̌̀̿̔͊̃̌̿̓̈́̒͐̓̀͋̃͒͂͐̊̋̈́̑͆͋̂̉̿̐̆͌͒̑͊̀̊̈́́͐̽͂̽̀̆͆͆̿͛͗̈́̃̀̎̎̂̐̄̅̄͗̉̔̂̎̿̐̎͑̔̓̋͊̽̇́̑̊́̄̏̒̀̅́͋̓̇̃͐́̌̓̿̃̎̂̈́̑̉̋̑̽͂̎̏̈́̓͛̋̀́͐́̆̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̨̛͔̲̙͇̰̤̰͈̰̮͔̥̟̳̻̠͙̲͓̬̬̤͓̭͖̯̦̻̯̬̼̩͚͂̑̑̎͗̅̏͂͂͂̓̽̓̇͛̎̎͋̉͒̀̍̓͆̆͂̑͗̐͒͐̎̉̌̈́̑̅̑͒̽̈́͘͜͜͜͜͝l̵͖̝̮̳͖͔̣̹͓̤̜͍̭̳̠̯̟͙͙͉͉̯̹̰̯̜̝͍̔͂͋̋͋̄̇͊̎͗̂̀̈̈̐̈́̀͋̋̾͂͌̀̆̅͛́̍̆̀̂̽̒́̽̓̑͐̔̉̌̄͑͊̏̀̊̿͂͛̆̀̀͒̓̑̈̀̿̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅl̵̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̛̩̭̱͓̺̟̼͙̬̥̪͙͕̞̰̤̘͇̩̣̹̤̗̼̦̝̤̝̝͙̫͖̠͉̝͓͎̬̗̮̼͉͎͖̣͈͖͉̹̘̱͙͚͕̗̠͈͈͉͚̻̯̜͎̠̳͖̦͖̺͓̺̥̞̤̯̦̖̂͐͊́́̉̇͑͋̇̋͛͛̆̿̏̓̿̆̊̑̿́̾͋͘͘͜͠͠͝ ̷̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̙̤̖͓̙̹̫̪̭̤̱̖̮̥̹̝͚̦̳͖̯͖̥͇̪̟̞͚͓͓̲̠̺͓̺͈͖̹͙̜̜͓̥͚̻̰͈͇͔̣͕̲͚͉͚̳͈̺̱̳̼̪̠̤̲̘͕͔̰̭̥̫̭̥̘̥̰͈͎̘̰̙̳̼͎̳̲̻͓̪̝̦͇̺̪̼̠̬̙̹̙͓̳̖̠̦̙̱̲̲̹̥͖͔̩̠͓͚͙̣͔͓̦̫̮̦̙̭͚͕̳̼͍̮͚̻̙̪̺̞͕̟̠̝̱͈͙̤͍̤̰̲͙̗̻͓͔̻͖̦̻̭̰̺̱͚͍̤̪͙̳̮̎̋̓̃̾̍̈̉̽͗̓́̈̆̋̀̾̎̄́̈́̀̒̇́̇̓́̆̑͗͋͒͗͛̒̈́̀́̽̐̉̇̀͆͆́͂̿̈́͗͒̋̉͆̀̽̏̂̉͆̾͋͑̓̐̊͗̽̈́̅̋͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̫͓̤̝̳̠̰͈̲̯̫͍̲̠͇̲̝̦̫̺͇̘̩̤̗̜̯̰̦̩̹͉̖͈̗̙̱͚͓̖͙͈̙͉̦̩̠͙̝̦͕̳̻͈̲̞̻̞̳̱̟͖̺̲̩̺̖̘͉̱̬̘̥͈̥͙̹̫̠͇̻̼̼̳̗͇͍̞̠͓̱̹̣̮̼̘͕̲͕̞͖̙̰͇͚̼̤̣̯̱̲̬͖̳͈̥̝̗̣͈̱̰͉̼͖͉̰̮͖͇̮̺̩͚͙̥̲̳̙͙͚̱͚̳̦̜͔̦̥͎̳̱̞̝̠͕̜̫͔͚̦̥͔̞̪͓̖͇̹̰̲̥͙͈̜̣̜̹͗̈́͆̈́͛͐̿̈́͛̾̾̌̓͑͆̋͌̔͆͊͊̀͌́͛̂̽́͑͗̀́̓̂̉̇͒̄̿̍͗̏̄̎́̀̿͐͐̐͌̽̅͑̾̑̄̈́͊̐͐́̓͋̍̿̅̈͂̈́́͌͂̀̐̆͋́̔͛́̊͛̽͋͒̽̌̎͆͐͊̓̒̂̃͆͆̍̓̀̿͒͒̓̊̃͊̐̀̊̈́̀̓̄̂͑̒͐̏́̆̇͗̌́͒͛́̂̂͑͒͛̉͆̓́̎͐̀͂̓̉̃̒̒̂̀̿̌́͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȇ̸̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̤̦̣̫̥̦̙̘͕͍̝̜̯̭̝͔͕̣̪̪͔͓̙̺̮̤̦̟͚̮̬͕͎͙̟͓̬͈̜͓͎̣̩̺̬̗̩̓̑́̎̈̈́̐̎̌̆̀̎̍̊͒̾̀͒̔̇͆̌̄̓̈̽͛͐̽̾̓̇̈́̉͛̀̓̏͊̉̇̓̔̐͗̄̅̀̄͐́́̆̍͂̅̂̈̇̐̎͑̈̑͋̓̊̄̅́̂̈́̒́̃́̍͊̀͒̆̋̆̓͌͐͑͋́́̓̅͑̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ř̵̡̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̧͍̼̬͈̪̥͈̰̰̣̜̻̻͇̠̹̯̳̠̖̪͔̤͇̠̫̻͖̲̟̫̩̖͎̗̲̬̪̘͉̦̱̫̠̫̦̹͈̦̝̯͕͇̖͔̭̦͕̞͍̰̗͈͉̳̞̪͓̱̹̗̜̻̜̖̹͓̟̠͚̹̲̝͙͓̝̹̞̤̭͈͓̥̭̣̣̥̲͖͓̤̩̮̻̬͇͓̭͍̳̹͍̖͇̲̦̘̰̘̩̰̩̘̭̗̤̘̳̻͍̟̘̮̻̾̏̽̌̆̓̆͊̆̎͐̾͊̂́͛̽̍͐́̅̀͐̃̑͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅĕ̷̡̨̢̡̢̧̛͓̮̲̺͕̹͍͖͙̤̱̲̻̘͔͔̗͈̦͈͚̝̠͓̥̜͇̦̩̭̬̝͚͚̟͔̦̻͇͊͆̋͗̈́͐̓̂̿͊̔̌̒́̒̏̀͐̄̚͜͜.̸̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̹͕̯̫̠̹̜̟̰̯̲̣̦̜͈̥̘̪̼̺̮͕̤̻̤̼̩̘̞̙͚̫̹̪͎̻͍̬̘̳̜̻̼̞͓̲̖̬̗̼̣̼̲͇̫̳̟̜̼̺̘̦̲͚͈̰̼̩̘͔̦͎̫̗͎͎͖̩͇͓̻͍͍̝̩͕̥̥̥̤̳̮̰̥̟̳͕̣͕̫̤̭͙͓̞͉͈̼̲̺̱̟̼̥̲͓̯͖͎̠͇̯̭̝͍̞̬̝͇̦̦̬̜̦̠̬͚̹̠͚̥͎̮̮̘̗̓͌̐͂̾̌̉̎̂̀̊͌̀̂̊̂̑̑̄͛͆̀͑̂͋̔͑̄̑̂̐̆̾́̈́̅͂̉͗͐͐̃͗̐̅̎͑̌̓̌͐̽̈́̅̄̐͒̊̉͂̓̃͊̉̎͂̔͊͌̌̅̋̆͐̓̂̍̍̒̀́̈̈͑̿͆͊̃͌͂͌̈̈́̎͆͆̔̓̒̒̊̄͆̑͒̐̓̅͗͐̈̃̋̆͌̓͐̀́̊̈̓̂̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̨̨̼̤̖͔͔̗̫͔̰̝͙̥̼̪̹̥͔͉̩͖̬̝̰̹͖̦͍̗̜͍̣̩̫̮̻̪̳̥̹͙͚̬̯̮͇͎̞͉͕̳͔͈̬̗̞̫͚̱̼͕̈́͜͜ͅͅͅW̶̛̛̛̰̹̗͎̜͚̮̭̠̄̈́̈́́͐͊̽͋̉͌̾́͊̈̔̔̚̚͘̚͝é̴̡̧̨̡̢̱͈̤͚̤̗̻̦̺͇̣̘̰̰͔͖͇̙͔̩͍̜̦̫̳͉̭͎̪̩͙̭͍̺͓͈̲̮̗̪͔̹̗̠͖͓̱̲̩̯̙̟̲̮̮̥̱̩͚̰̜̤͕̱̦͓̯͇̪̟̮͙̫̰̱͕̻̞̭̪͚̤͍̣̼̮̱̺̹̭́͗̾͂̈́͐͗͗̃̐͂̐̉͒͒̒͐͛̓̆̓̏̕͜͜ͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̰̱̤̺̪͉̤͕̩̤͙̘̣̱̱͖̣̱̤̩͇̹͚̯̱̻̬͖̲̘̙̘̺̠͉̻͖̣͙̯̰͓͉̺̦̥̺̺̭͔̜̺̰̼͇͇̱̞̰̬͉̘͍̟͙̹̠̹͕̼̟̲̙͔̖̼̫̰̹͍̻̝͕̖̬̣̘̥̼̥̰̱͕̼̭̞̰̟̤̬̝͉̠̹̗̺͇̭̯̥̜̝̖͈͈̰͖̳̙̼͙̙̫̹̜͎͉̼̙̖̗̜̼̝͔̩̻̻̰͇͖̭̲̩̺͔̙͙̝͔̣͈͖̳͙̺̤͕͓̺̲̭͓̱̘̩͔͙̳͉̙͈̣͓̳͙͍̠̭͉͓͙̯̙̜̐̎̔͑̀̈́̇̈́̔̀͌͐̂̑̓͌́̋͒́͌̈́͋̓́̋͆́͆̾̎̑̎̂͋͛̌̀̏̋͒̂̈̈́̑͐̇̒̌͌͒̒͒̇͌̉͑̓́͆̌́͋̀̈̐́̄͌͛̿̿̐̄̓̔̀̍̐̊̊͊̀͛͆̎̑̽͑͆͐̄̌̋̈́͐̋̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͙̻͕̗̺͈͉̩̯̰̠͓̹̯͓̩̠̺̞̙̺͙̼͉͓̼̬̲̻̻̰̣̮͕̝̭̬͓̻̩̙͔̖͓͐̈̋́̒́̈́͂̌̌̂̔͂̀̍̅͒͋̓͌͗̏̄̾̒̌͊͑̋̊̒̉̀͆͋̒̀̄̌͐̋͌͋̔̀̅̐̀͋̉̈́͐͐͋̌̍͑̄̈͐̀͋̀̎̌͗̉́̀̃̏͛̄̓̈́̌̅́̋̄̈́̄͆̈́̄̀͑͒́̎̀̉̆͌͆̀̓̈́͊̌͋̈́̒͋͋̿̈͆̑̈́͒͌̉̀͗̀̈́͊̈́̓͂̇͆̆̓̆̌̽̇͋͐̒̉̇͂̐̉̿̆̕̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ḧ̴̨̡̛̼̳͈̬͎̭̠̜̹̬̗͎̩̪̯̣̜͈̙̭̲͚̪͉̜̊͌́̿̐̂̃̈̈́̐̈̽͒̈̍͗͆̒̂̿̈̅͒̆̈́͐̀̀͆͊̽̊͒̃͑͂̓́͐̈̑͌̂̓͐̾̉̓́͌̐̓̅̋̒͑́͊̃̉͛́͂̄̽͌̇́̋͗̃́̾̉̒̓̎̈́͒̊̄̀͑̓̓͋̔̓̄̍͋͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝í̷̜̺͒̊̃̔̇̅̇́̓̿̄̔̈́̄͊̿̂̔͗͊̀͂͌̈́̾̄̈́̅̇̌̈̃͊̿́̾͌̊́̒͐͂͌̂̍̂̈̓̐͊̃̈́́́͗̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͝n̶̡̨̧̧̧̡̙̻̖͚̦̺̙͔̹̩͎͙̪̝̦̺͕̼̟̩̬̖̤̮̯͖̥̺̮͖̗̪̮̥̹̝̲̹̪̱̖̠̘͚̹͍͎̣̙̦̜̪͓̹̙̹̫̟̜̤͓͇̺̟̙̮͉̘̩̠̻̮͎̪̮̦̬̰͎̫̤͓̜̞͚̻̦̰͓̫͍̔̀̾̄͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅk̵̢̡̧̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̜̮̫̼͙͇͖̗̹̳͔̤̻͓̮͔̲̙̟͎̦͔̼͎̭͔̮̜̖͇̮͎̘̜͖͉͍̱̫̟̩̼͓̘͇̜͓̫̦̙̱̪̦̺̼͓͎̬̠͚͎̞̤̯͔̳̝̣͖͓̪̣̠̺̩̩̺̭̮̟̣͙͖̩͈͙͍̳͔͖͓͇̹͙͉̖͇̬͔̣̝̹̺̖̫̺̫̯̠̭̮̜͚̫̰̜͉̙̝̪͚͉̘̲͕̮̟̫͕̳̙̦̲̝͔̹̖͛͗̏̀͋͑̐͛̎̓̂́̏̏̑̽͗̎̾̓̔̀̓̉͛̇̅̍̂̔͐̊̋̈́̈́̈́͐̀̊̆̇͛̈̂͋̑̄͒̒̾̂͛̅̒̄͌̍̄͌͐̂̓͂̈́̓̍̅̈́͌͗͋͐͂͗́̓͒́͒̀̈́́̈́̈́̓̂́̀̋͐͛̈́͂͂̿̋̽̒̊̾̅͊́̊̐͒̏͂̽̾̎͊̄̎̋̿̂͂̀͂̂̈́̔̏͑̽̈́̏́͑͋̀̒͆̽̏̈͗̐̎͒͗͑͆͒̀͗̉́͒̆̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̡̛̛̛͈̯̦̩̰̹̗̯͎̠̫̣̜͙̜̰͔͈̬̤̬̖͎͓͕̮͉̲͚̜͇̩͈͈͙̜̼̟̬͈̱̥̟͓̖̙̝͖̫̖̝̟̘̙͉̱̖͚̘̟̊̀̅̊̉͗̈́͛̾̈̃́̉̓̀̐̃́̾̈́̽͗͂͂́͂̆͊̒̊̍͒̋̆͛̈́͌̍̐͗̽̆͒̽̇̈̈̋́̽͆̀̿̍̃̎͋̃̂̇́̈̀̍̈́̉́̀̍̎̓̃́̓̾̀̄͆̾̿̕̕͝͠͝ͅͅȳ̶̢̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̢̢̠͙͎̹̜̖̤̝̥̙̝̥͉̪̱̫̜͖͇͍̰̠̞̯̟̫̭̘̠̣̪̭̲̻̝͚̳̤̺̱̜̤͙̫̗͇̟̝̹̜̳̩̖̰̩͉͎̬̟̭̠̰̮̹͉̱̟͔̳̮̳̼͈̲̰̙̰̯͉̘̦̘̱̞̮̹̹̼͖͇̳͓̫̬̯̭̜͙͙͍̰͈̭̬̰̬͔̝̮̮̗̣̤̟̹̫̼̤̠̲̹̣̘̮̜̼̰͚͍̱͓̟̯͇̬̙͙̞͎̝̭̹̟̮̥̠͍̭͍̳̼̖̞͈̺͎͎͓̮̬͈͋͆̓́͌͒̄́̑͆̓̋̎̎͛̊̍̂͆̎͆̋̊̒̓͗̓̀̅̋̽͛̔͒̍̀̽̈́̔͗̈́͐́̐̇̂͌͊́͐̅̐̆͗̌͛̅̉̃̄̍͋͐͆̊͐̈́̓́̾̎̌̉̊͛̔͌̒̉̀̄̔̈́̑̑̄͛̅̈́́̉͆̒͐͊̅̃͐́̉̉̂́͂̇̇̊̐̉̀͒̇̾̊̔́̃͆̆͗̆͛͑̌́͂̈́̎̍͆̅̌͗́̈̐͗͊̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̹͚̫̟̰͚͇̲̼̞̳̤̬͎̱͔̗̯͚͇̟̦̺̭̰͕͔̻̤͍̜̰͊̂̋̈́̉̿̈̾͛̈́̒́̃͑́̀͋͋̽͑͆͋͌̿̌̊̅̆͛͌̇͗̏͊̏́̆̐̎̈̎̒̃́́̄̓̈́̋͒̾̌̅̈́̊̈̈́̅̿̔͗̎̅͗̈́̈̒̏̿̉̆̾̍̄̆̈͒͒̈́́̂̽̀̓͛̊̈́̋̃̈̉̂̈̾̏̽̈̀̒̈̀̿̈́̎̓͑̔̎͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅų̷̨̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̺͓̯̲̜̮͈̳͚̥͈̝̲͓̖͈̟͍̮̞̟̘̭̳̺͓̗̦̮͎̟̣̠͈̗̰̠̝͔̻̰͔̝͎͖̣͚̫̭̹̮̣̦͈̻̟͈͉̯̪̼͍̮̩̯̔̌́͌̐̿̄̋̾̔̾̃̅̓͒́̂̽͂̈́̔͐̿̓̀̀͆̆̑̈́̈́̉͊̏̎͂̓͋͗͌̀̿̀̿̀̽̆̀̌̆̐͌̀̓̓̇̃̾͛̓͒͛͆̆̓̂̆̎̚̕̚̚̕͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̥̺̟̱̩̙̪̞̞͇͙̟̜̘͍̫͙͕̥̥̘͓̪̻̟͚͔͉̞͎̺͍͓̳͚̜͔̞͎͖̱̘̼͙͍̩̩̳̠̟̝̰͓̫̘͖̗̰̝͔̗͕̲̜̳͉̜̠͙̜̘̯̳̫͔̱̺͔̗͚̰̝̘͍̱͙̭̰̯̼͚͉̯̙͓̜̹̣͓̜̼̳̤͔̗̝͍̖̻̏́̇͌͗͂̓̍̒̐̾̄̍͊̊̄̒̓͒̆͗̋̆̔̽̒̿̀͋̄͒́̀̌͌̊̀̾̄́̆̂̉́͛̃̆̈͌̎͗̐̑͋̏̉͐́͗̑̀̌͌̂͌̑́́̈̍͋̍̏̂͆͊̐̒̈͛̓̈́̽̀̎͗́̆͊̀́̔͑͒͑̓̉̂̓̓͌͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅs̸̢̨̨̧̡̨̢̛̰͇̜̖̯̤̘͖͚̩̜̩̰̻̮̪̫̼͍̠̝͈͔͖̻͔̖̭̯̻̳͖̦̬̜̝̞̰̲͙͙̖̻͉͈̰̳̙̹̩̲̣͙̝̤̊̀͑̉̈́̿̌͋͜͜͜͜͝ͅh̵̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͎̤̼͈̪̪̝̻̟͉̖͔͖͚̲̱̜̻͚̯̖̬̺̥̞͎͔̜̹͇̲̰̘͉͇̼̗̞̠͙̳̱͉̺̘͇̝͓̤̪̩̠̻͎̝̫̞̣͓̳̩̤̬̣͈̪̞͎͕̠̬͍̯̣͎̻̭̹̙̘͇̱͇̩̭͈̼̙̰̩̼͉̻̺̭̹̺̠̟͎̫̰̟͖͙̠̻͓̭͚̪͚̝̳̼͖̳͕̋͌̀͂̔̈́̍̈́͑́͒͗́̉͑͂͂͋̂̿̅̐͑̒̍͒͂̇͆͒̄͂̅̊́̿̿̉̍͐̅̏͆̍̌͒́̿̂͗̏͊̔͛̈́͒̿̅̾̽̋͗̅́͛̀̏̊͆̑́̄̎̑̒͊̄͌̽͛̔̇͌̑̆͗̎̄̓͐̆̽̐̎̿̅͑̏͊̊̿̈́̑̔͋̽͂̑̈́́̐̓͆̂́͊͛̋͑̄̎̓̈́̑̍̎͒̇̓̄͗͑͑̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̛̛̳͈̥͍̟͔̭͚̰̂͆̉̈̓̇̐̈́͆͂́̆̊̒͑͌͒̆̈́̏͋̊͑́̉̿́̀̎̿̇̌̀̇̇̓͋͛̐̄̈̐̾̿͆̈́̅̋̔̈̈̎̈̓̾̓̏̒̓͒̏́͗͛͆́̄̔͛̋͒̇̆̂̆̆̇̅̌̈́͗̽̓̎́̂̿͗͂̈́͂͐͋̐͒̒̏̾̋͗̇̓͒͋̅̂̆̈́̀͐͌̉̾̔̐̉̈́̉̅́͑̊̈́́̃̀͛̍́̾̆̉̒̑̓̈̅͆͂̾́̂͊͑̀̈́̏̓̋̿̐́̍̒̇̓̅͂̑̓̔̆͌̄̈͗͑̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ữ̸̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̦͓̝͎͈̺̭̰̙̟̥̘̲͕̠͉̳̩̠̞̗͖̘̯͔͈̺̱̖̻̖̰̥̩̳̳̜͈͉̲̜͖̮̭̝͚̬̜̮̬̦̰̝̫̙͉̥͈͙͕͔̫̦̤̤͈̠͓̘̪̖̠͕̙̟̱̭̩͍̹̼̬̩̦̜̣̗̪̠̜̩͇͍͎̙̫̳͓̻̞̰̣̝͈͓͇̮̮̝̣͔̠̪̪͈̣̳̠͔̞̤̤̝̞̗̲̟̯͉̯͍̭͈̝̺̹̻̜͎̠̖͓͇̲͖̱̪̭̩͙̝̪̰̝̝͖͛͒̉͊̊̂̂̅̆̈́̎̆͛̅̄̾͗̈́̍͐̾̈́̆̎̿͒̏͗̒̃̇̃͆̑̎̈́̌͆͑̈́͛̉̐̎̂͐̅̐̋̏͗͂̉̃̽̾͐͂̽̉͋͆͒͋͛̆̓͒̇͗̊͐́͌̈̊̾̇́͛̈́̅̍̐̀͗̌͂̂̑̑͒͒̌͗̓̊́̋͛̀͛̀̃͒̐́̋̍̊́̍̒̓͂͒̓̍̽͌̀͗̊͌̀̀̌̓̑͌̀̔̇͒͂̽̑̿̎̌͐̿̔̍͆̾̆̓̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅļ̵̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̛̘̙̥̗̮̗̗̬͖̺̮͇̹̯̪̫̮͖̖̫̜̲̟͕̺̝͉͇̱̳̖̥̤̱͇͙̯͎̦͎̰̜͈̰̦̫̮͍̭̬̱̼̼̫͙̳̟̭͚̪͍̭̩̝̪̠̭͔͓͇̼̣̲̮̹̠͓͈̱̝̪̝̘̬͉̻̫̭̪̪̞̻̼͕̩̣̗̤̺̻̠̳͙̞̖̽̽̽̋͂͛̌̒̎̏̈́́̂̍͛̇͆͗̀̾̎̉͊̇̒͆̿͌͐̉̂̀́̀̔̍͒̌̾̿̍̿̈́͐̊̊́̇̽̃͑̀̐͋̔́̉̄͊̽̔͛͛̒͆̊̓̊̽̃͋̒̀̇͂̽͋̽̈́̆̎́͗̀͊̉̓̾͐͌̽́̈́͊̄͛̀͒̂͒̉̓̀̈́̊̈́̒̂̿͌̍̐͊̾̎͛͛̆̂̋̑͌̆̀̌͆̆̔͐͌̇̓̈̆͛̄͒́͛͗͒̌̃̓̀̔̉̍̉͒̎͋̀̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅd̶̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̡̛̛͈̙̬̬̲̱̯̱̭̫͉͈̹͇̖͎̞̹̲̩͎͍̖͇̪̤̪͓̻̝̰̩̜̜̲̟͖̹̮̬̮͎̗̱̟̮̣͕̫͈̠̜̼͔͉̩̱̬̗̱̱̺̭̼̗̜̘̣̭̐̏͂͗̂͌̽̑͊͋̄͒͗̽̀̽̃͂̈́̍̓̑̑̍͌͛͊̍́̐̃͂̍̏̌̓̽́̔̀͂͗̅͆͛͆̍̏̇̾͒̌̈̑̒̔̇̇̀̉̈́̋̍͛̄̋̒̀̏̉͗̀͒͆̂̎͐̂̅̍̿̍͌́̃̎̽̾̓̎̆̒̄͂̐̌̏͂͗́̾̓̽͌̒͛̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ ̶̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̰̦̫͇͙̥̤̝͖̥͈̟̘͙̙̙͙̲̞̞̹͙̜̥̻̪̳̺̩̯̮͚̰͕͔̪̪̳̼̱̻̖̟̦͚̠͔͓̰͉̯̼̠̯̹̀̉̃̀́͛̊͊́̓̎̆̍̂̆̽̔̔̐̆͂̈́̆̽̆͗̃̄͐̆̽̎̀̎̋͑͋̽̉͑͆͛̋̋̊̅͋̉̒̏̐́͑̓̋̀̃̊͗̎̉̋́̍͑̊̅̓̂͒̓̀͊̓͛̇͆́̅̓̿̇̃̓͌͂͆͛̎̒̿͆͋͛̋̌̆̂̐̓̈́̽̇̑͑́͌̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḯ̵̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛͇͕͇̲̜̳̳̱̼͈͚͔̥͚̤̠͉̠̹̫̩̺̦͍̪̝͙͙̳̱̩̹͖̯̯̞̝̯̘̞͓̣̊̿̈́͂̊̀̐̓͗͒͆̿̈́͒̉́̄͐͗̏̿̉̀̾͋͂̈͂̍̑̈́̍̅̈́́̃́̾̐͆̽́̇̎̿̅̈́̃̀́̃̄́̅͛͛̈́͑̃̏̀͂̈́͆͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅñ̸̢̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̛̛͉̳͓̜̘̜̩͇͔̬̻̥̤̲̼͚̲͕͉͍̺̥̱̩̤̼̮͕̥̫̫̮͙͖̘̰̻̣̮̠͍̭̟̬͎͎̗̦͕͔͚̝̳̜̺̜̱̦̩͓͍̮͇̩̮͎͕͇͍̣̖̘̭̬̻̮̩̖̼̲̪̹̝̖͍͚͕͍͙̤͈̤̗̱͙̺̱͖̹̞̻̦̻̦̞͉͇̘̮̤͇̫̙̣͚̙̗͖̦̙̩̝̖̼͓̻̯͙̝͇͙͔͎̘͕͖̟͙͓̩͖̳̤̺̫̠̟̩̮͉̘̬̳̭̠̭͉̉̾̽̌̓͛̓̈̅́͗̎̅̔̈́̅̅͗̊́̎͂̑̔̈́̏̂̑̆͋̾͗̒̾̾̓͊̇̇̊̅̈́̌́̄̊̈́͊̉͛͛̎̔̃͐̎̈́̇̅̽̆͂̇̏̅̀͌̔͌̿̿̒͗̽́̍̒͒̄́̃͂̔͐̆͋͒́͑̅̾̈͊͌̌̔́̍͐̈̓̀͋͂̌̈͛̉̔̈̒̌̌́͋̈́̑̀̾̀͋̀̐͛̿̐̀̽̽͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͚̳̜͓̘͉̲̦̯͎͍͍̳̥͚͖͖̟̗̦̱͔̞̬͎̠̘̪͇̳̤̥̺̩̪̬̫͉̙̘̫̯͔͔̹͈̥̮͚̳̺̝͙̞̣̪̱͍̯̺̭̖̻̰̹̜͓̖͍̩̬̲͇̣̳͓̯̮̣̮̝̬̦͖̘̣̟̳͓̬̻̻̙̞̦̣̭̝̫̗̣̙͖̻̫̟̲̫̫͍̬̣̝̺̤͕̟̤̣͖̖̳̫͕̥͒̓̏̌͂̓̈́̈̾̂͌̔̓̏̈͌̏̐̏̔͑̂͋͐̔͑̈́̋̊̓̒̓͋͑͒̃̏̋͒̌̇́̉̊́̒̒́̄̿̈̀̽̑͋̀̋̈́͗̽̈́̈͗̈́͂͐̊͑̔̀͑̂̄͌̏̿͂̇̎̓͋̇͐̾̃͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅę̶̡̨̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̢̡̨̛̺͈̫̼͔̤̪͇̰̟͖͎͍̞̳̗̠̹͎͍̟̮̲̗̩̺̫͉̦͓̥̯̲͖̙̪͍̩͙̺̻͇̫͙͚͉̻̹͖̙̲̘̻͚̦͚͔̥̬̦̯͈̤̭̫̞͈̱̖͔͙͙̞̳͉͚̰͉͉̮̯͉̳̜̭͖̮̬͓̹̪̳̹͔̲̟̙̖̘̙̩͎͍̥͉̥̙̖̙̰̥͙̭̰̺̲̭̯̦͔̤̖̬͐̂̓͆͑̉̿̈́̊̂͋̋̏͊̅͗̉́̓͑͐͒͆͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̷̨̢̢̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̥̩̼̲̣̙̣͖͍̠͎̘̗̳͚͉͚̟̱̙͉͕̦̣̬̭̹̬̭̫̖͓̼̺̣̻͔͔̟͇͉̙̜̦̫̞̲͎͎̼̠̥̗͍̳̩͚̣̺͎̳̤̬̯͇̣͚̳̤͕͍͚͇͚̟̫̜̠̦̝̗̳̞͚̖̹̮̲͔̞̬̗͍͕͚͇̠̣͉̗̘̮̘͇̟̝͚͉̬̫̭̥̦̣̘͚͈̗̳͍͚̬̘̥̫͔͔͇̫͕͕̯̭̮̼̯̞̱̣̖̟̻̬͉͖̩̝̫͔̽͑̇̿̇́̅̂͛̆̔̏͐͑͆̂͌͌̈́̂̎̉̃͑̾̈́̓͑͆̾̃̊̋͋̾̊̓̒̓̓̊̅͑̋͗͗̓͑̐̽̍̏͒̃̇͛̓̍̋͒̋̾͂͂̓̊̽̽̓̑̔̽̄̋́͒͊̇̒̔͛͂̋͒̉̏͒̈́̊͛̇̽̿̔̄̄͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅv̸̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̯͉̬̙͍͎͍̗̥͙̲͖̱̯̼̱̭͙͔͓̣͔͖̩̟̳͔̞͚̝͖͇̘͙͖̝̟͈͇̙̖̯̟͓͔̗͉̣̙̠̭͉̞̪̥̲͋͋́̎͐̓̄́̾̎̏͋̌̈́̉̈͆͆̉̅̓͌̈́̔̈́̌̈́͑̓̑̽͌͐͌͗̑̍͂̀̿͒̒̈́͋̎̐̐̋̉̀̇̅̾̌̾̉̀̅̋̈̽̉̄̓̇̆̈̽͗͒͗̐̈́̒̂͊͛͋̀̂̓̈́̔̓̿̓̇̒͆̍̂̎͆̐͐̌̍̋̄́̂̂͛̈́̆̏̏̈̑͋̊̉̾̈́͊͐̄̂̑̂̓̊̐͐̀̑̒͊̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̸̡̢̛̛̜͓̻̩̬͎̦̝̤͉̝͙̖̲͇͇̙̍́̈́͑̈́̂͊̌͑̋̇̋̀̊͆̌̓́̅͌̿̓̇̏́̅̑̋̎̒̀̊̓̌̐̓́̒̍͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̷̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̛͎͎̬͉͚͖̣̩͖̣͚̙͓̫̘̺͇̟͈̜͙̲̹̗̮̤͕̱̭̤̜̱̬̭̩̻̩̰͙̰͙̥͎̫̱̰̦̮̬̖͔͕̬̠̖͕̫͍̠̳͙͓̮̭̞̪͙̞̰̗̮̠̖͍̘̣̙̥̜̱͙̪̝̼̌͑̋̉̈́̔͒̎̊́̋̽̄͂͆͑̒͑̅̈̍̄̊́͊̿͌͌͌̑̄̒̈́̊͋͊͂̌́̆̿̌͒̉̈́͑͌̓̅̑̃͊̅̀̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅw̶̢̨̡̢̛̬͙̫̪͚̠̺̞̤̳̜̞̬̣̖̟̭̺̝̥̣̝̮͚͎̖̭͚͙̺̪̆̐̽͊̾̒̀̎̀͒̃̅͊̊̅́͛̅̈́̅̐͊̒̋̅̓̅̍͑͒͐͗̌͗̌̈́̓̿̌̀̏̃̀̄̀̽͊̊͗̈̽́͂̇̆̅̒͘̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̛̮͓̬̞͖̙̟͉̼͙͉̤͕̭̠̰̜̬̘̠͚̼̰͎͍̲̤̩̝̜̯͇̮̫͖̗̟̜̠͎͚͓̤͓̙̻̣̳̟̯̰̪̬͕̦̻̰͕͙͉͔̲͍̞̣̬̪̪̱͖̭̻̝̤̣̪̜̙͓͖̥̺͓̼͎͓̗̥̭̫̝̫̭͈̟̥̜̙͇̝̬̦̈́̀̈́́̂̀̽̆̎̔́̓̀͌̐̈́͂̍̆̊͆̃͆̓̐́̊̿̅́̉̈́͆̀̅̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅh̶̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̡̛̛̛͇͇̰̠̖̙̪͚̯̮̳̤̼͔̥̗͓̜̬͚̻̱͚̯̩̻̻̝̝̻̺̗͇͇̫͎̗̮̩̫͇̙̖̝̰͙̹̜̤̝̭̠͔̝͍̙̹̠̼̹̰͕́̊̋͌̍̎͌͋͐̈͋͂̾̓̏̾͋̿̀̑̅̈͆͆̈́̓͋̎̅̉̔̌͋̌̎̄̓̆͒̅̂̈́̋̊̾̈́͒̋̿̇̓͋͋̐̈̓̊͋̎̔̓̒̽̀͆̍̊̊̍̈́̔̏̓͗̿̍̄̄̏̉̓̎̑͋̽̀̔̒͊̈́̐̈͌̓̒̂̂̈́̒̐̇͒̃̔̓͐́͊̊͌̓́̌͒͛̌̉̀͌̍̓̎̆̈́̊̇͊̎͛̾̏̅̉́͂̔̈̈̅̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅi̷̡̛̛̝̥̳͓͇̥̘̳̘̰̭̱̮̘͙͉̅̇̏͊̓̒̀͊̇͌̆̾̄̍̎͒̔̆̍̇̇̄͒̈́̈́͂̅̅̏͐̈̌͆͋͆̈́̋͆̈́̂̃͊́͌̂̊̾̍̉̊́̇̀̉̎̓̂̎̓̋͒́̈́̈́͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͝͝m̸̧̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̬͈͎͕̝͉̲̼̯͍̮͖̼̦̬̖̰̠͈͖̭͚͖̗̫͎̘̼͖̻͔̤͎͉͙̳͚̮̤̭̜̳͓̺͍̻̤̲͚̗̣̬̘͉̬͖̘̰̰̼̰̖̭̠̟͍͇̮̰̤̼͍͓͖̠̲̬̜̞͇̪̻̯̰͙͍̞̣̪̭̜̮̖̯͚͚͔̗̲̘̩̯͈͖͕̟̳̙̱͍͖͈̝͉̰͚̼̫̩͖͎̘͓͙͉̣̻͉͈͉͚̺̙̪͉̠̥̞͇͚̩̬̜̹̗̙̹̹̩͎̼͉̞̹̹̥͙̦̰̯̭̝̲̗͚̖̰̠̯͍̤͍̓̇̎̈̽̏̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̜͍͚̥̻̬̲̫̪̣̻̹̤̤̗͚̳̖͖̣̖̟̻̫̙̫͕̱͍͇̯̘̹̙̟̤̻̩̠͍̻̝͓̬̻̤̮̜̤͍̞͎́͂͐̄̒̌͌̐̎̅̓͗̃̃̅̂̀̓́͐̓̍̔͐̏̑̐̄̑̄̑̒̊̓́̓̈̊̈͋̓̌̄̏̏́̓̂̽͊̏̔̽͊̑́̂͌͑̈́͑̅̓̍̑̀̒̄̔̒̉̿̐͂͌̐̔̈̂̈͂̾͊͊͛̋͐́̄̉̓͒̒̌͗̓̋̔͐͊͊̑͂͒̈́̾̐̋̋̽͒́̎̋̍̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅw̴̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̲̼͎͎͖̳̭͕̙͍͈͈͙̖͓̥̻̯̯̝͙̤̜͇̜͉̠̯̭̰͖̟̪̺̩̩͖̗̭̻̱̼̖͈̤̖̣̻̠̗̮͖͓̰̋̑̍͊̇̑́͗̍͊̅̾͊̑͌̓̔̑̽̉̂͊̓̒̅̇̊̊̓̇͒͛͛̎͌̽̀̎̿̿̋͑̊̍̇́͂̌̎̃͊̊̾͋̈̀͜͠i̷̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̛̛͎͉̯̖̞̣̳͔̖͈͈̤̻̗̻̜̫͙̖̲̻̞͎̭̖̩̗͕̼̹̹̱̥̗̥̯͍̜͇̠̣̩͉͓̻̻̻̻̩̱̼̭̣͍̠͙̤̩͖͉̠̠̞̱͎͖̦͉̥̺͍̥̫̘͔̗͍̰̥͎̯̫͖̪͙̦̙̣̺͙̖͙͍̹͕̘̙̤͙͔̟͙̳̣̳͕̗̪̘̦̠͇͓͚͖̪̞̼͈̭͙̙̗̗̗̜̦̰͈̯͍̞̘̹̠͙̯͈͙͔̦̲̯̹̖̝͈̻͇͉̮̟̟̟͓͈̻̳̗̭̻̟̲͕̭͎̪͎͙̥̟̪͎̩̬͚̺̯̞̮̖̔̒̈́̾̅̄͌͌͗̓̿́̓̏͗̈̈́̾͂͂̿̔̄̉̊̈̍̽̅̀̀͛͆͛̈́͐̉̽̎̀̉̎̈́̏̐̅͋́̾̌͐̌͆̐͗̌͐̇̊̐̎̐͐͗̅̌͋͆͗̄̎̓̔͒͑̀̿̉̊͑̎́̋́̔͆͒̓̒̌̽͗́̄̂̓̃̐̔̍͆͑̀͛̒̎͗̂̀̆̀̄̒͗̾̔̏̆̽̓̓̿͋͛́̀̌͆͆́̎̔̽̀̀̆́͐̏͆̿̆̿͗̇́͌̿̇͛͗̓͑̀́̇̄̓̾̉̆͑̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̛̼͎͎͍̬̜͖̤̠̖͖͕͓͇̼̬̹͇̟̮͇̺͚̜͕̜͖̥̳̰͍͉̭̪͙͚͖̬͖̘̦̮̭͔̭͔͖͙̳̗̺̠̟͎̪̪̝̙̮̬̼̮̱̼̯̦̗̩̩͕̩̹̯̖͓̻̫̙̣͚̠̺̟͓̩͍͖̣͎̟̯̤̦͙̼̲̦̙̬̻͙͕̖̫͔͍͕̮̜͎̺̟͎̹̝̮̭̱͈̖̬̫͖͎͓̥̮̞̻̼̦̪̱̫̦̬͉̻̲̱̹̀̄̾̔̑̒̏͂̔̒́̅̅͐͊̈́̆͆̓̒͑́̍̌͊̊̔̿̇̽̽̅̈́̉̃̈͂̓̑̏̂̀̂̾́͐̈́̉̐͒̈͋̉̅̔́͑̓̃̈́̃͆̎̔̅̅̌͗̇̀͆̈́͆̎̓̿̌͗̓̃̆̿̾̌̿̈́͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̛̛͚̝͎͓̹̺̟̞͕̬͇̻̼̯̬͎͓̪͕̻͈̳̳͕̲̫̩̘͖͚̫̘͕͓̬͓̦̣͚̦̺̬̤̙͔̭͍͔̬̫̰̜͍̫͉̼̱͎̩̟̝̭̜̘̩̞̗̲̤̝̫̪̲̟̯̜̝̫̟̘̪̻̳̯̲̱̬̘͕̖̟̥͚̮̭̳̬̺̱̲͍̤̻͈̯̱̺̞̬̣͓̹͎̜͉̱̦̯̭̤̙̤̻̯͉̙̮̲̹̠̼̰̦̠͉̬̤̘̿̎͊̔̆̈̓̌̒̐͑͐̾̅̀͗̓͛͑̽̈́̌̋̈́͒̀̄̏̿̂̒̎͆̉̈́́̐̔̄̽̽̀͒͊̄̎͆̉̋̈́́̑̈͋͛̀́͊̑̍̄͒͒̊̓̈́̃̏̉̆̓̀̽͋̿̊̈͂̃̊͂̈́͂͆̂̀̈́̉͐̄͆͂̋̔̍͊̀̌̈̃͒̓̈̔̎̆͆̄̾́̆͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̛̛͔̠͔̻̯̲͕̹̘̘͚̘̱͉͙͉͙̞̦͍͔͚͍̭͕̘͇̱͙͕͚̝̹̰͚̥̱̮̮̫̌͊̈́̎̍̏̈́̍̑́̈̏̽̍̀̀͆̆̌̆̅͋͛̏͒̀̿̍̔̃͌̀̃̐̄̓̇͗̌̓͗̌̃̄̈̅̀̐̔̐͆̿͊̀́͛̓̉̌̽͆̈́̈́̀̀͊̅̎̍̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅŷ̵̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̹̜̮̼̗̲̺͓̺͍̠͎͈̯̤̰̯͕̖̮̣͖̩͉̥̫̫͖̤̩̼̬͓̞̳̹̖̘̘̠͇͈͙͙̳̼͕̫̝͕̣͚̖͍̞̹̖̙̰͒̉͗͋̔̇̽͒̈́̈́̃͐̇̿͊̃̌̈́̊͛̍́͗͂͒͒̆͗̂̎͛̋͌̈̏͑̿̋̈́͛̈́͛͆͒̋̀̏́͂̾̿͒͑̽̓̆̋̐͆̄́̄̓͒́͛̒̇̅̂͋̽͗͒̌̓̑͐̈́͂̑̔́͒͛̎̅̑͑̈͋͛̐̿͆̽̎͌͒̽̋͗̿̐̐̐͆̐̾̋̈́̍̋̓̀̌͂̎͒̓̓̊͗̇̑̓͊̾̑̊̽̆̊̀̀͋̍̊́̅̃̑́͂̑̓̀͊̀̾̽̓̈́̆̾͌̀̓͗̂̓̅̎̄̐̊̓͐̌́̄͊͗̐̄̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̡̳̬͕̩̠͉̟̝̬͓̻̤̲̟̱͙͙̤̻̗̱̦͉̳̞͈̤̫͎̬̦͚̫͇̝̹̳͔̘͕͍̝̤̬̦͕̤̥̭͖̖̺̤̘͍̥͙͇̺̘̜̠̙̹̗͕̻̙̠͉̹̪̣̳͇̬͖̙͎̮͔̦̫̻̭̱̞̪̮̗̮̮̞͕̪͍͖͎͈̯̯̭̥̳͚̫̻̭̙͔͔͇̪̭̳̪̠̞̯̭̟̖͈̭͕̟̪͉͔͖̱͖͚̲̥̟̩͇͎̻̼̙̠͚̹͕̱̮̫̫͈̟̪̼͓̠̝͙̩͓̤̫̩͕̤̘̣͖̘̥̞̥̲͖̲̹͕͙͊͗̆͋̈́̏̉̄͛̈́͊̀͋̈́̂͊̂̓͗͋́̑̅̓̀́̐̀̋͛́̒̓̀̀̎͒͗̔̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṵ̴̢̡̢̢̧̨̧͚̦͔͖̭͚̦͔͈͙̜̙͎̮̺̙͖͈̙͇̱̟̺̬̮̮̘̬̬̭̥̹̳̰͔͖̜͎͖̝͔̙̘̝̘̹̮͚̲͖͇̜̻̥̼̣͖̩͚̩̗͙̮̩̜̠̩͓̮̜̬̇̒̒̆̓͆̈́̅͑͑́͛̏̑͂͂̂̌͑͛̈́͌̋̌̂̃̉̏̇̓́̏͑̐̍̾̔͛́̂͛͑́̔̏̿̌̋͛͗́̓͂̋̇̽̒͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̛͇̼͉̫̰͕̲̯̻̠̬̯͇̟͈͎͕̘̤͍͔̜̩̘̻̘̫̺̭͕̙̜͈͖̣̳͚̗͕͇̰͇͎͎͙̫͓̗̖̥̗̲̬͖̫̺͚̙̰̬͍̝̻̲̠̗̻̼̪̝̫͈̳̘̻̝͇͙̺̰͈̙͍̬̼͈͓̼̘͍͉̬̠͉̙͈̲͍͕̳͎̩̭̜̜͈̫̫̠̞̞̪̳͔͙̗̥̯̜̦̹̮͚̙̦̰̖̳̻̘͈͓̺̘̪̝͉̬̼̦̹̖͈͖͙̱̮̲̹͍̙͎̼̻̺̞̮͉͎̻̻̩̘̤̗̓̈̾̑́͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͕͇̠̞̰̗͕̥̩̰̣͙̥͈̭̳͚̘̤͓̦̩̘̭͇̞͎͓̟̲̜̱̘̲͍̮̗̻͉͉͈̱̤͈͉͍̥̝̱̗̜̥̮̘̘̳̙͈̫̲͉͖̞̥̫̪̰̠̯͍̼͎̫̳͔̝̲͚̦̗͎͕̱̺̩̹̯̗͈̗̬̫͍̹̝̻̻̘̪̘͍͚͎̣̟̪͕̟̦̳̹̘̻̳̰̟̰͍̬̳̙̝̺̜̭͔̟͎̞̮̘͎̲̤͎̼͍̱̳̰̖͚̖͔͙̖̝̼̲͔͈͉̦̰̳͎̰͙̜͇̟̲͎̖͕̺̪̩̙̎́̑̈́̾̆͑͒̃͗̓́̄̏͆̎̏̿́̆̐̈͒̉̇͊͋̎́̇͒́̂̈̎̎̏̓͛̿̂͋͗͊͛̂̓͋̓̄̂͆͗̋̆̆̎̾̇̍̃͊̄̌̿͋̒̿̌̌͊̃̇͋͑̊͆̀͒̆̀͛̔̐͛̏̅̉̀̀̑͋̓̔͊͆̽͂̒̈̉̀͛̿̍̎̈͊̋̅͒̉͒̌̑̍͐̄̀͂̄͒͛͐̿͆̀͆̋̿͆͂̽̈͆̊̔͗̅̐̊͌̌͛̉͗̈́͌͌̓̍̋͊̈̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̹̠̟͉̯̯̼̙͇̤̠̭̻̙̲̘̫͇͓̲̮̳̳̖͍̻̱̙̳͚̻͎͈̗̻͚̩̟̠̤̦̹̰̦̖̲̪̖͚̜̙̭̳̹̖͉̦̬͚͚̖͍͇͖̖̖̹͎͙͓̟̟̗͈̠̹͇̰̜͚̫͉͕͇͕͈͉̣̠͎̺̣̤̞̟͉̗͕͎̠͖̠̙̞̫̟͈̻̞̗̭͚͙̩̞̼̣͕̖̱͓͕̤̻̺͚̠̠̭̙͖͔͖̹̩̭͚̬̯͉̳͉̭̮̥͖̤̺̙͔͖̼̟̜͎͇̯̹̹͕̖͖̗̣̥̞̟̃͑͂͆̍̆͑̌́̅̓̑̀̽͛͗̿̓͗͂͐̆̍͐̊̊̀́̃̌̈́̏͋̍͊̓͂̀̇͐̋̏̾͂̀͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅo̶̡̢̡̧̳̜̬̥͚̝̘̬̹̟̖͔̣̻̪͈̲̬̗̜̲͚̫̱̫̊̀̄̍́̆̓̐̊̎̌̾͂͆̆̂̃̆̏̑́̋̓̓̇́͒͌̃̎̃̍͑̏̔̚̚͜͝͝ͅd̶̨̢̡̛̛̛̞̜̩͕͕̹̥̟̮̺̜̬͕̬̳̩̜̬̥̤͕͙̪̞̪͈̳̜̳̮͖̹͔͇̻͎̠̺͉̜̼̳̠̟̹͎̖͈͇̘̏̈́̉͆̎͊̍́̋̊̇̐́̆̌̀́̍̌̂͂̈́̏͋́͊̽̿̒̈́͗̎͐͗̔͐̽̐̈̍͛̋̔̄̑̈́͊̈́̃͌͂͛̈́̓͊̋̾̇̊͋̊̆̔́̎̄̀́͐͗̈́̃̋͋̉̾̆́̆͌̔̏͊͗̔̑̓̓̏̆̔͌̈́͐͐̌͌̐̈́͒̉̒̓̓͋̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅy̵̧̨̡͖͉̯̥̖͚̫̖̳̥̺̹͍̬̝̗̫̱̝̱͚͙͔͂̿ͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̛̺̜͚̫͈̺̤͖̥̈́̾̑̊́̈͐̑̇͐͛̓̋̍̄͂͛͛́̑̓͛̅͋̓̃̌̓̂͆̊͌̿̄̾͆̂̎̎̐̄̈́̅͋͌͐͋̀̂̎̆͂́́̂̀̏͗̿̈̎̊̃͐͋̽̇͗̃͐̾͐͐̃̂̍͗̑̄̈́̾͊͆̽̏͐̎̒̐̈͛́́̆̊̒͒͂̈́̈́̄̇̄̄͛͆̏̈́̇͋̏̿͒͗͑̓̾̈̑͛̐̒̆͐̓͂͗̓̐̅̿͑̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͝ą̴̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̝̜̠̺̞͍̰͉̜̫͙͚̯͖̣̺͇̬̖͓̥͕̘͖̪̥̝̬͙͓̯̝̪͎͔̙̝̺͍͓͉̠͈̙̟͍̭̜͍͖͍̣̪̲͂̄̍͗̿̽̈̊́̉̊͆̂̐͒͆͒̑̈́͊̀̓͂̌̋̾̈́̃͂̋̃̇̄̀̅̀̉̎̎̀͋̓͗͂̔̈͑͆̍̔͌̈̋̃̾̍̈́̾̓̃̉̃͑̍͒͐̾͐̆̐́͂̄̈̆͆͋͒̔̓̈́̅̑̈́͆͒̾͌̏̄́̊̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅņ̵̧̧̨̧̲̠̥̹̘͚̲̟͍̳͈̦̗̯̯̣͔̯̘͚̖̯̝̳͕̦̩̯̙̹͇̳̩̠͍̖̳̞̣̱͔̟̭̯̠̤̙͎̖̭̹͔͔͚̼̤̲͙͉͕͓͆̎̍̏̍̇̾̓͌̐̈́̄͑͂̆̎̎̑̚̕͜͠͝ͅd̸̨̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̜̯͔̙̫̻̙̰̪̪͖̬͓̖̺̰͖͔̤͎̮͕̥̯̣̝̹̲̠̬͇͖̳̝͕̝͇̫̟̟̺̰̣̳̫̲͔̘͔̺̰̤̻̫̺͕̠͎͉̞̠̯̟̜̼̞͖͙̣̙͈͓̥̯̙͖̣̣͍̝̖͙͍̯̞̹̼̫̰̞̫̗̤̯̦̞̮̮͇̫̻̜̹͈̠̘̪̫̰̹͉̲͚̘̖̺͚̘̙̦͔̫̱͚̼̙͇͖͉̞̗͚̭͉̪͍̗̣̯̬͚̭̪̘̳̰̺̲̰̮͈̠͕͕̣̦̖̼̺̻̺̖̦̲̩̟͇̝̹͇̩̠̮̊̈́̓̉̔̾͆̂̄̒̇̈́͗͆̋̎̈́̊̍̊̃̾̉͋́̏̒̓́̿͐͒͂̔̉̓̑͑̔̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̼̥̤͕̹̗͔͕̫̫͎̳̝͉̙̲͔̠͚̩͓͍̭̼̥͇̲̭́̈̈́̊̍̋̓̽̎́̏̒̄̎̽͂͋͗̀͒̈́̓͗͑̇̑͊͌͆̇̈́͆̔̓̈́̌̊̄͋͋͂̈́̓̽̈́̀̽́̍̈̆̂̀̓̏̈́͛͑̒͐̅̆̐̑̋͋́̿̈͊̾͂͑́̎̈́͒̒̾̌̑͐͛̌̐̓̊̂͌̀̈́͌̂̉̉̀̎͛̔͛̐̇̒͆̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝t̴̢̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̛͈̫̰̩͔͕̪̩͓̼͍̻̬̜͔̫̖̲̞̝̳͇̟̱̦͉̺͚͚̤̱̟̭̪̬̹̲̮̜̝̙͇̙̞̞̝̟̜̼̘͍͈̥̬̩̜͖̭͎͕͈̗̲̱͍̲͎̹̞͔̺̱͉̱̣̟̦̺̮͔̘̮̙̦̯͎̤͔͕̺͎̭̝͍̻̲̪͖̰͉̥͓̰̹̲̮̭̲̘̣̪̮͓̝͈̪͚̮̠̰̪͕͕̘̘̫̗͙̝̲̺̘̗̰͉̠̺̱̹͍͍͉̯̺̹͖̺̪͚͍͎̙͓͍̣̼̹͉̙̗̖̼͉̹͋̐̀̌̍̌͛̎̀̒̌́́̔̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̡̢̢̧̧̨̛̛͓̪̰̺͙͇͙͎̯̙͚͉̩͈͈̟͓͍̭̳̳͈͕͉̖̤̖̺͚͕̙͖̺̫͚͚͎͉͕͖̺̪͉̞̼͎̫̤̟̲̖͎̣̠̣͈͕̜̻͉̞̯̥̟̲̙͍̦̰͉͖͖͓̺̼͕͎̣̰̙̟̺̭͕̦͚̹̫̙̟̰̥̼̆́̂̔̇̒̿̀̾̍͒͑̾̎͒͌̃̓̈́̎̆̊͆͊̂́̊͒̾̈̋̈́͌̄͂̿͌̃̈́̐̊̈͆̒̈́̆̄̂̐̇̇͐̓̐̏̔͗̔́̇̌̉̅̑̑̀̆̽̃̍̅̒̓́̈́͒̍̆̀̈́́͂̍͑̈͒̆̈́́͊̓̃̈́͆̀́̃̅̈́̂̅̆̋͒̄̊̽̀̀̈̿̅̎́̈̀̃̉̈́̽́̃͘̚͘̚̕͘͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅr̴̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̞͓͖̝̳̼̣̩̳̹̖̥͎̙͕̻̭̯̹̹̩͈̥̘̦̳̠̬̯̗͙̘̞̲̦̜̯͍͖͈͇̹̭͎̺͍̗̟̱̮̘͈͚̬̘̫͚͇̥̥̹̫̺̣̦̩͓̙͖͚͉̩̘̯͉̗̪̻͖̝͙̜͈͖͙̝̦̖͇̞͇͔̤̺̦̹̜̣̺͍̬͚̝̥͕͚̜̬̞̪̼͚̺͕̥̤̻̠͉̬̳̳̬͎̫̜̮̮͍̯͖͔͉̻̪̰̪̩̮̳̫̃͐͋̆͛̂̀́͊̄̊̎̎̾̊̂̊̓̏̃̆̈́̅͆̓̽͐̒͂̽̂̋͗̔͊͛̍̏̊̉́̀̄̉̊͆̀̔̊́̿́̃͒̆̃̌̐́̒̌̀̋̀͗͛̀̾̓͂͐̇̊͛̈̿̉̍̈́̐̊̀̍̓͒̃̌̄̂̏̽͑̈̃̿̂̐͂͊̈̇̔͛͛̆̐͂́͛͆͐͋̏̉̎͆͊̐̔͛̾͛́͒̃̉͆͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅớ̸̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̲̺̠̺̪͖̲̠̺͖̱͕̬̮̦̮̠̯̦̦̜̰͓̳̬̪͇̲̲̳̰̜͓̦̤͚̩͔͇̫̯͖̗̘͈͇̰̖̭̖̪̞̯̳͔̠͔̠̙̲̼͇̠͔̩̦̞͔̻͍̟͚̙̬̻̺̰̘͍̯̼͕̠͍̘͖̬͚̯̭̾͑̀͊̀͋̏͐̉́́͛͆͒͊̈́͊́̀̇̓̌̊̍̈́̀̑̅̑̈́͂͛͆̃̀̀͂̅̓̏̈́̈́̇͆́̒͋͌͒͒̈́̀͛́̍̍̈́̍̿̐̓͆͊͐̊̊̄̽̀̾̾̂̃́͊́̒̒̔͗̀͊͌̀́̀̓̈́̌̊̄̉̀̀̆́̒̈̿̇̽͛̊̾̐̍́̐̀̈́̈́̋̆͗̂͊̓͌͗̓̒͆͑̆̆́̈́̾̐͆͂̂̾̅̉̈́̆̇͑̐͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅá̶̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̛̹̦̳̦̬̥̱͕̺̝̰̞̟͔̙̪̫̮̖̜̻̬̣̘̺͙̘̫̹̣͙̙͇̣̰̘̰̦̭͎̤̟̙̤̳͖̘̜̙̰̲̻̭̖̲͓̪͉̘͚̬͓̮̪͈͇̭̼̖̜͉͉͓̩͚͉̝̠̜̪̙̜̮̱͚̫͚̺̣̘̳̻̰̝͍̬͒̋̑̂̋̈́̒̇̒̀̄͊̓͂͑͆̌̍͑͌͒͗͛̑͂̂͒͒̍̉͗̐̓̊̓͌͂̋͒̈̄̈́̎͆̈́̅̍͋̽̀̿̉̓̓͐͆̍̀̓̓͌͑̌̑́͗͒̎̃̿͒̉͆̒̊̆̽̔͛͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅṯ̷̢̧̧̛̭̯̩͕̣̹̲̣̩͖̖̘̟̗̝͍̱̖̭̬̣̦͖͈̯̥̟̦̠͇̰͉̝͇̻̘͎̝̠̜̬͕̮̼̮͈̼̥̩̞͍͎͍̹̝̼̲̪͚̲̯̐́̄̔̇̓̊̀̇̀͑̅̃͊̋̇̑͗̕̚̕̕͝͠͝͝ͅ.̶̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͕̥͈̩̘̥̭͍̩̠̙̥̠̫̰̥̗͎̮̙͍̜̙̟̦̻̱̠̝̙̳̟̠̜̳͓͈̩̖̯̉̆̈́̅͋̿̓̽̎̎͑̓̃̌́̇͌͊̂̔̈́̀̈́̏̔͐̏͗̿́͆̋͆̿̀͆͌͋̓̌̎̒͗̀͒̂̆͊̓̈́̈̑̾̂̔̉̒̀͌̈̉̉͑̎̄͊̐̔̄̄̈́̆̂̂̄̑͐͆̾̒̆̉̒̂̿̂͗̿̀̔̀͊͆̂̓̍͒̑̈́͐͛̂̊̓̊̈͆̊̈͒̃̈́̎̊͐̇̂̾̽͋̓͌̌̊̌͗͒̊̎́̈́̈́́͂͒̐̈́͗͑̀̾̌́̒́̒̎̈͐̆̇́̑̀̐͐̿̔̊̈́̈́͑̈́͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝"̸̧̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̨̧͕͍̲̤͚̟͔̞͔̲̙̠͖̭̣̜̩͇̼͓̺̮̼̞̹̻̣̭̝̝͚̘̰͙̟̘̣͈̝͔͎̫͙̤̜̹̫̘̰̯̠̙̲̻̗̞͎̦̱̭̜̙̗̙̟̘͇̜͕̩͖̲̤̝̖͈̪͙͖͚̦̫̺̮̹͈͓͈̗͓̭͉̺̖̪̱͙͕̮̗̠̣͙̘͇̻͉̣̥͙̗̟̟͎̯̟̩̺̹͇̜͉̮͙̝̯̫̩̳̭̖̘͈̥͍̗̝̬̝̠͓̗̮͈̪̳̺̠̩͖̼̞̩̤͚͚̂̈́̓̀̈̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̢̨̢̢̨̝̦͚͎͚̰͍̯͈͎̫͍̟͎͖̦̲̰̹͔͈̯̖͔̦̦͊̆̐̾̄̎͛͗̏͌̾͆̓̔̄̉̆̏̈́̔̽̒͋̏̂̾̉͑̿̂͋͗͛̊̈́́̆̏͆̋̎̊̓̏̓̔͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝  
̵̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̼̦͔͔̮͕̹͎͉͈̳̪̼̰̜͕̤̖͇̹̺̮̟͕͍͚̤̳̻̖̺͙̝̭̹̜̹͎̝͇͕̻̝̗̤̹̮̖̗̖̙̥̜̜̻̜̫̹͇̱̜̤͉̮̬̹͖̙̟̦̟͈͈̭͉̘̱̩̠͎̥̥̖̩̣͓̙̳̠̘̖͎̞̗͙̦̻̬͔̳͔̝͕̣̥͇͖͎̠̳͈̳̳̗͇͉͕̥͔̪̖̭̱̥̝͕̼̻̰͈̲̘̗̣͙̝͓̙̝̼̜̻͈̝̱͓̘̪͖̘̯͎̯͔̱̱̭̮̺̖̤̳͕̪̙̗͍̩̣̇̊͒̀̈͆̈́̓̌͛͛̂̇̓͋͂̒̌̎͆͋̀͗͋̈́̈̈́͒̅͂̊̅̎͊̓͑̄̄́̋̋̆̊̽̈́̌̄̎͂̋͌̄̆̇͒̅̂̈́̑͐͗͑̈̇̓͂̃͌̄̊͌͛̉̏͆͗̈̔̓̓͊͐̄̓͆̾̾͋́̓̏̓̃͒̏̾͗̂̒̓̍̂̀̍͆̀̀̔̏̾͊̂̀̊̀̓́̑̿̃̉́̑̍͒̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ"̵̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̦̪̩̤̺͕̗̖͙̝͚̙̱͔͔̻̹̰̤̳͖̙͈͉̥̯͈̞͓͕̫̠̱͚̘̯͎͕̭̲͔̗̘̜͚̱̣͉̘̯͍̘̗̻͇̠͔̻͙͍̯̟̖̮̞̙̯̹͔͓̻̠̩̙̤̣͎̟̟̦͇̙̥͕͈͔̭̗͓̈́̐̃͌͗̋̆̀̐̓̀̍̃͂̈́̅͒̃̏̿̌͑̾̓͒́́̄͂̂́́̾̾͛͑̀́̈́̒̋̀͐̈́̃̌͗̈̐͛̆͆̌̈́̅͗͛̈́̆̅͊̐̃̒̑̍̑̅͛͊̈́̀̀̀̌̀̾͐̉̑̓̉̑̍̈̒̓̾̑̀̌͛̋̾͐̾͊͋̒͊̓̔̾͆̏̄̿̆̈́̂̂̍̐̓͑̌͐̏̉̏̈́͆͒̅́͛̈́̿̐̀̊̆̃́͊̋̉̌̈̐̈́̈́̒̂̇̍͑̋̆̊̂̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅI̵̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̛͇̝̗̟͙̼̪͙͎̭̜̝̝̹̮̩͕̪̠̫͖̪͙̟̯̱͔̦̞͚̰̤̠̜̰̖̜̗͖̰̞̣͙͖͕̳̤͇̯̫̱͇̝͕̫̜͖̘̞̘͉̝̩̻̪͉̜̩͓̗̘͈͇͍͙̥̜͖̠͕̰̖̱̪̖̻͚̪̘̼̰̟̣͔͓̱͎̥͈͎̯̞̯͎̙̖̗͚̤̙̗̟̼̦̱̰̟͕͙̜͙̜̥̱̺̤̙͉͙̬̮͈̗̹͔̭͕̝̱̹͇͇̘͚̩̖̦̼̩͉̪̬̟̥̪̥̞̦̔̐͛͐̈́͊̏̊̾̔̒̈́͗̈́͑̍̿̆͒̒̅̓͐͑́̃͒̅̎͒̈́͒̈́̾̋̿̈́̈́̓̒͂͒̇͑̿̌̍̿͛́̿̀͊̾͋̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͓̦̲̭̩̻͓̪̳͔̲͈̞̬̹̩̳̞̳̜̫̯̼̺̥̠̹̼̯͉̱͓̥̖̲̹̯͇͔̪̮̥̲̹̳̙̝̩͕̳̗̭̣̞͉̥̯͇̺̠͉̯͚̗͚͚͓̮̻͎̫̜̱̥̪͈͉̻̦͉̭̙̳͙̻̟̦͖̫̻̘͈̱͈͕̺͈̣̹̞̳͖̰̖̖͖̳̦̞͈͖̜̮͉̺̪͚͕̤̪̘͇͉̟͓̫̥̞̙͖͈͇̠̳̦̊͂̄̏͐́̾̓͌̅͐̑̇͐͗͗̇̈́̉̄̔̌̀̅̄͛͋̂͐̓̈́͒̃̓͒̈́̊̈́̇̅̃̌̿͌̉̂̀̋̒͊̊̆͌̽̄̂͗́͂̃̀́̾̾̍̑̆́̏̽̇̿̃̋̿̃͂̊͂̈́̓̽̌́͛͛̔͊̄͛͋̅̑̒̊̅̽̈́̐̀̆̎̾̋͐́̏͒̉̔͒͐̂͆̋̄́̓̓̓̍͌͐̑̅̑̈̅̈́̈̌̋̅͒̓͋͋̃͊̈́̒̍̈̒̈́̽̿̅̇̏͑̆̌̽́͊̈̒͌̑̑̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̧̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̬͙͉͉̖͖̞̩̜̞̖͖͕̯͇̱̦̣͓̞͙͍̠̯͔͙̝͖̲̱̥̺͙̦͍̰̖͖̤̝̤̹̺͕̜͍̖̤̙̻̩̖̦͉̘͖̯͇͈̥̀̊́̾̽͂̋̈́̂̌̒̈̈́̃͒̊͛̓̉͋̇̀̾̃̓͂́̽̈́̋̐̃̀̐̉̋̇̇́̄̓̎̍̂́̍̎̌͛̓̽͛̂͑̍̓̑̀̉̍̿͒̑̂͛̿͊̔̂̈̆͊̅̓͗̊̓͌̀̒̽͊̅͆͛̀̍̃̐̈́̒͆̂̀̈́̉̍͗͆̾̄̐̃̌͌͌͑̇̓͑́̄͐̃̓̈̿̈́͗͗͛̀́́̓̍́̾̊̒͗̔̓̿̐̐̍̈́̂̈͒͋̎̈́̆͗͂͛̔̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̶̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̠̲͚̙͔͇̜̮̘͎̫̰͖̠̲͖̹͈̮͇̹̫̟̞̲͍̮̫̩̟̻̤͓̣͈͈͍͕̜̬̜̬̺̪͍͙̬̬͓̝͙̹̜̱̩̖̖̭̳̳͔̼̥̬̹͓̝̞̲̘̮̫̞̘̜͕̪͖̳͚͖͌̇̊͌͊͒͗̽̽́̍̈́̿̎̇̅͆̄͛̒͑̈͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̨̛̗̩̥̲̺̜̱̫̩͕͍͔̳̠̣̼̥͙̘̩͈̬̲̻̲̖̳̥̬͓͈͔̠͚̥͔̱̲̻̲̣̥̪̞̤͔̻̼̣̲̲̘̝̻̤̥͕̝͓̣̺͉͈̮̗̠͕̜͕̬̙̬̻͚̳̳͓̤͈͔̯̙̗̗̜̲̺͚̗̖̻̦̝̺̻̜̫̯̪̪̲̰̦̠͓͇̦͉̻͔͔̮̬̯͉̬̰̜̤̭̮̟̤͎̞͇͚͉̗̤̫̮̗̺̻̞̠̬̪̰͚̮͎͚̯̦̥͍̩͈̞̣̞͙̫͉͓̯͉̬̤̖̣̺̣̞̋͆̌͂͑̓͒̀̾̆̎̒͊̋̾̏̇̾͌͛̌̽̆͑̂̒̽̂̾́̐̋̿̊͒͌̉̽̃̀̌̃̋͒̀̌̒̈́́̀̍̏̊̎̀͑͐̉͊̽͑̈͊̑̈́̽̈́͐̔̽̔̑̅̋͆̇́̈́̀͊͑́́̋̾̄͗́͒̑͋̃͗̈́̈͂̒̅̔́̒̍̄̽̅͒̈́̽̉̋́͗̑͋̀̐̐͊͂͗̀́͗̈́͌͐̉́̒̈͌͛͌͋̽̓̅̆́̓͛̔͊̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅų̷̧̢̢̛̛̛̠̰͇̫̮̭̮̦͎̬̩̳̣̳̠̺̣͉̦͓̜͎͖̰͍̯̗͚͎̗̺̎̐̄́̏͗͊̽̏́̈̓̅̈̈̿̒̿͗̆̀͐̈́̐͊̓̂̈̅̑̄̅̌̈́̃͆̍̆̾̊͑͐̊̓̍̑͗̽̓͗͛̍́͊̈́̈̃̂͗̊̎̏̽̊́̈́̎̉̀͌̏̍̈̉̏̏͋͐̂͌̇͑̽̑͋̃̂̇̄͌̈́̊̋̄̋̋̀͒͊̾͐́͑̈́̎̾͗͊̈́̐̉̀͆͆̅̆͂̆̔̌̈́͊̆̀̄̔̂͌̆̑̌̂̀̓̆̂̐̈͌̍̔̃̊͋̅̐̎̆͑̔͛̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ľ̷̨̙̝͇̅̾̊͗̓͆̍̀̏̆͗̔̈̿̍̃̈́̔̂́̐͋̌͊̔͆̓̓̉̐͗̌͛̋̌͌̇̓͑̉̄͂̐̃̂̅̍̈́̏̍́́͋͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͝d̴̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̦͉̖͓͙͕͚̲̱̹̥̩̟̫̭̹̱̘̗͍̣̰͚̱̘͍̟̬̬̠̪̤̣̜̩͔̼̭͖̝͔͕͕͚̗̰͉̝̙̤͈̻̩̼̫̬̺̘̜̗̦̲̖̝̱̫͍͍̹̤̩͓̥̱͎̫̰̠̭̱̬͙̼͕̰̯̩͓͚̝̝̹̦̞̣̣̤̠̪̜̬̩͙͙̜̲̘͔̜̣̦͖̜̔̋̓̍͗̌́̎̔̓͗̅͊̐̀̈́͛̓́̓̀̀̈́̄́̀̈̓̃̅̓̍̈̎̋̐͋̈͛̌̃͐͛͌̾̄̍̅͐̎̓̅̋̃̆̀͑̊̒̈́̃̎̀̔̅̈́̃̀̔̈́̇̑͗̉͋̍̌͆͆̊̓͐͑͌̆̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅ,̴̢̨̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̧̛̯̮̘͕͍͉̝͖͈̱͔̥͈̼̦̼̗̖̤̥͇̗̺̯͓͍̯̣̫͈̥̰̟̜̪͎̙̟͎͚̻̥̝͇̰̬̮͓̹̱͔͚̝̖̭͕̬̠̻̖̝̝̼̻̬̣̝̺̤̞̣͚̹͖̰̰̝̠̖͉̌͑͐̇̿̈́͛̂̃̔͛̑̇̐́̐͆̽͌̎̉͂̏̾̇͊̏̆̈́̒͋̈́̌͗̍̽́̄͑͂̈́̀̆̅̀̊͌̑͂͒̆̃͋͊̃̓̈̋͊̓̄̊̅͐̿̊̎̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̧̧̛̛̣̰͎̲̟̙̘̼̠͈̼̺̞͎̙͙͉̭͎̱̞̼̠̪̬̱̞̙̳̰̹̬̻̜͍͍̭̜͔͎͖̦̙̺͖͎͙͙̹͈͙̫̙̹͍̬͎̼̜̩̯̻͈̤̞͙̼͓̬̘͖̼̲̹̟̫̬͈̳̠̭̫̥̩͉̯̦͖͓̱̫͇̹̞̙̙̟̻̭̭̫̞̫̣͋͗͊̌̔͆̊̆̽̅̀͛̑̀͋̄̾͂̃́͑̔̈̈́̽̄̾̽͊̋̉̾̐̀͂͛̓́͌̓̌̑̍̌͒̍́̌̃̾̄̐̈͗͊̏͊̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅy̷̨̨̢̡̧̨̡͚͍̙͈̟̣̺̫̟̠͙͚̺̦͖̼̗̺̼̦̪̟̝̥̼͍͈͇̮͓̠̳̬̬̤̦̰͚̗͓͍̘͙̯͍̼̯̞̞̞͚̳͔̗̘͕̹̭̘̼͎̺͎͉͉͈͎̭̞͚͂̄̀́͊̐̽͒̇̉̋̏̋̑͆̎͛̿͂͗̂̈́̐͂͊͗̅̍͛͌͒̌͋̔̄̊͑̀̈́͂̌̍̊̀̋̈̄̏̈́̀͑̒̊͌̈̃͛̋͗̅̄̈́͌̐̓̌̍̊̉͂͊̈́͗̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅȩ̷̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̛̟̜͔̲͓͉̙͇̟̤̹̞͖͇̥̺͈̻̘̬̥͈͕͓̳̮̩̺͔̻̬̲̲̩̥̫̘̙͈̦͉̗͙̟̠̥̟̥͈͎͎̝̗͇̘̮̦̝͈̟͎̳̝͓͇͙̫̼̭̲̘̠̥̝̭͓̮͍̩̪̭͇̪̺̟̞͉͙̪̲͕͉͚̭̤͈͉̣͚̭̺̲̠̩̝̠̖̳̬̭̺̳͇̙͙̗͇̭̹̠̻̖̫̮̬͙̪̩͇̟͆̈́̿̈́͐͌̑́͌̈́̀͊͌̒̇͂̊̄̍̀͆̐̔̌̒̎̊̾͐̿͗̋̑̆̊̒̏͂̓̆̂͐̒͒͑̉̀̋̑́̍̓̋͒́̓͒̏̌̽̓͐̂̇͂̽̉̌̈̏̈́̔̾̃̀͆́͗̾͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅś̷̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͈̠͖͓̘͉͈̦͙̳͈͙̱̹̻̙̺̪̼̘̻̱̝͈͕̩̟̥̻̺̤̪͖̥͇̜̘̜̞̬̻̹̰̰̫̙͈͚̩͔̮͕̱̙͚͕̲̪͙̪͙͕̳̺̝̹̪͎̙̯̝͙͈͎̞̮͔̪͕̩͖͙̻̲̻͓͍̮̭̙̬̞͙̲̙͓̮̜̖̬̗̖̞̠̫̥̮͍͉̝̲͓̲͉͔̮̞͈͇̝̰̫̦̻̲͓̠̜̹̮͍͍̖͙͍̪̖̹̠̠̳̹̤̯̻̬̟͓̰̟͈̪͚̬̖̘̣̳̘͍̩̀͋̆̐̐̔͑̏̅͋͐̉͒̍͑̈́͑̋̒́̀͒̿̈̄̀͗̅͒͐̔̃́́̔́̄̎̍̌̃̾͊̿̋̀̆̋̉̿̓̑̽̌͆̇̄̇̃̓̅̅̊̈̑͆̔́̉̎̉̄͋̐̇̀̂̀̆̔̂̒̓̿̈́̀͂̋̏͐̊͆̑͂̽̉̿̌̿̓̽̏̋̊̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̼̖̹̼̟̫̤̖͚̼̼̟̤͕̖̺̝̼̮͇͎̼̼͙͕͚̹͕̮̝̪̦̣͎̺̹͓͚̜͈̬̪̦͍̲͍̖̻͖͙̠̱̝͖͕͖͎̻̖͕̤͎͉͎̠̭̠̣̔̓͑͊͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̜̞̩͉̳̰̲͍̮̭̫́̒̎̒̃̿̋̓̔̊͆̏̍̒̂́̏̅̇̑͂͒̊̽̀̓́͐̌̂̾͋͑͐̽̂͑̈́̌̉̾͊̌̇̊̒̐̈́͑̈́̍̎̽̌̌̏͐͛͂̀̿͂̃͌̔̌͋̏̂̑̽̈́͋̍̓́̃̑̐͐̉͊͒̉̇̃̔͗̒́͗̅̊͂͒̿͋̈̈̑̆͆̅͒̐̽̌͆̾̋̽̑̍̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝  
̷̧̛̛̱̙̜̙̹͈̯͍̞̥̰͈͕̦͔̞̝͔̪̠̼͓̩͚̹̙̖̦̞̝̞̜̪͇͎̙̲͙̩̜̥͙̰̗͍͉̘͎̙͙̱̝̞̞͔̱̰͕̗̻̘͕̜̝̼̰̖͐̌̏͆̂̓̓͂̐͑̉̌͌̐̿̒̊̇̓̈́̆̅̅̉͊͌̓̓̄̇̋́͑̔̑̒͌̔̅̍̀̑̌̂̾̅̈͐͛́͑̒̉̉̉̃̓̈́̇̃͆̅͑͆̌͂͒̊̎̂̃̿̊͐̍̉͒͊̊̇̽̾͌͌́̈́̌͊͆͑́̀̒̈͊̍̌̾̈́̐́̒̍͐̿̓̆̄̽͋́̍̐̿͋̓̽̾́͌̏̉̿̋͒̾̀͌̓̾́̽̌̄̉͒̎̽̓̊̃͒͑̾̈́̔̒̆̾̃̃̏̎̓̐͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̷̡̯̘̗͕͍͔̺͖͎͉̙͈͓̗̦̠̤͔͙͎̰̤̦́͂͛̅̂̃̓̈́͑̉̀͂͌́̊̔̒̾͋͐͊̒̑̀̔̈́̊̔͛̈́̽̀̎̈̃̄̽͑̇̃́́̍̔̔̄̇͆̽̐̄̋̐̌͒̔́͌̀͋̽̓̃́̆̓̓̃̒͛́̍̎̔̓̓̌̀͐͐̉̉̈́́̀͋̋̔͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠"̷̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̭͎͚͉̱͙̘̳̟̘̠̝̖̖̗̲͕͉̯͇̝̤̟͕͍̦̞̦͈͇̞͓̤̖̙̩̤̳͖̲̮̳̥̖̦͎̳̜͇͈̟̼͍͈͇̯͙͉̻̱͎̼͕͇̬̲̗̘̲̙̟̻̩̠̠̩͚̖̘̯̩̙̯͎̣̺̞̠̩̙̺̺̟̱̬͇̹̳̩͚̩̖͔̲̠̻̞̘̙̬̦̥̥̮̺̰͓͚͔͓̩̝̣̲̖̦̮̠̣̹̣̲̼͉̼̦͎̺̖̗͚̟̉͂̃̄̒̓̋̉͆̄̓̉͌̈́̄̀̉̽̂̀̎̿͐́͆̇́̆́̓͊̐́̀̀́̋̂̔̎͋͗̒̑͛̇͋̅̈́̃͊̈̎̌̈́͗̌̓̂̔͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅY̴̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̛̫̤͖̫̮̭̖͇͙̝̭̗͇̘̫̯̜̦͖̞̻̯̱̼̫̪̖̹̪̜̝̜̻̻̜̙̝̬͇̟͇̙̝͕̪̗͈̘͈̲̘̪͔͍̙̠̘̼͉̫̫͈͈̟͙̩̲͍̜͈͙̹̙̱̯͉̻̲͙̜̥̯̖̲̙͚̠͚̤͔̫͕̘͔̭͚̟͙̫̦̪̳̮͓̳̟̫̤͓͎̣̜̼̥̤̣̠̳̲͉̤̤̤͎̱̲̱̖͇̫͇͕͔͈̏́̀̆̊̊́͊̀̅̂͗̾̀̈́͑̌̔͒͐̋̽̇̏̏̿̋̏͒̌̓̾͋̀̊̈́͊̂̋̔͌̈́́̐͂̒̃̃̈́̑̂̎̀̈́̊͛̀͗̈́̓͆͊̑̊̔̍͑̀͐̋̀͆̃̈̇̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅë̴̢̧̛̥̻̭͍̻͖̹̝̠̜̮̠̝̖͓̙͍̳̙͈͖̳͈̙̪̦̤̜̳̥̘̳̱͍̪̰͙͔̘̝̈́͆̔̐̓͛̇̄̓́͗̑̍͗́̓̋̈̓̓̑͊̋̈́̈͒̎̔̂͑̈́̌̌̌͌̈́̀̍̀̅͗͐͆̈́̎̎̓͋́̊̐̌̃͒͋̅̅̀͆̈́̓̋̾͆̔̀̿̀̽͆͆̑̈́͋̇̅̓́͂̊͛̈́͋̄͐̐͑͂̄̍̊̓͊̏͗͐̑͐̔̈́́̇̒̇͂̍̈́̾̓͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅs̷̨̨̡̛̤͓̩̻̜̝̬̟͓̺͈̙̺͚͇͓̝̫̻͇̟͎̱̭̙̞̞͓͈̣̙̟̝̥̳͔͈̣̟̟̞͕̼̙̻̞̩̜̰̟͖̘̲͈̪͓̥͉͙͎̞̠̠̈́͂͋̉͋̾̈́̄̓̽̌́͑̾̇̆̎͌͊̈́͊̾̒̔̇̊̈́̐͗̎̈͐́̊͗̾̋͆̅̽̎̋̀͊̃̉̎̀́̏̃͌̊̓̽̓͒̔́̽̊̄̃͂͊̾̊̾̇̑̑̿̔̐̀̅͐͂̌̾̇̋̊͗́͛̎́̍̽̋̑̋̃̌̀̒̊̾̓̓̉̇̌̆͑̀̈̊̃̐̂͛̋̅͑̌̋͐͂̾̆͑͐͌̌̔͒͛͗̄̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̛̦̯̖̻͇͉̫̬̳͔̤͍̤̪͖̦͕͇̳̱̩̥͈̭̫̯̤͚̞͍͚̖̗̼͇̩̼̯̟̙͖̹̞̦̭̼͖̼̦͚͓͎̦̖͇̹̯̣̠͍̦̘̤͓̜͚̬̦͈̤̟̖̭̳̣͙̻̯͉̰̩̤͓̤̩̺͈͈̰̰̩̻̹͉͉̲̙͕̥̭̯̻͈̮̖̘̫͉̝͇̱͚̠̰̥͔͉͙͕̮̯̻͙͓̯̪̹̰͍̪͓͓̎͑͊́͊̐̋̋͊͑͛͆̔̄̆́̔̍̀́̄̃͑͌̃̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅw̵̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̢͈̪̺̦̦̩̠̲̪͕̰̘̤̦͙̬̯̩̟̠͇͓͇̰̮̝̪̱̭̖̖̫͔̝̫͍̬̘͔͍̙͕̝͉̠͉̬̥̥͉̲̜͇̣̹̺̮̠̣̯̠̳̥̙̺̗͈͎̠̹̜͔̘͕̜͖̤̺͍̞̪̩̩̞̭͍̖̙̫̭̱͙̞̟̘̱̙̗͈̟̤̥͉̥̲̳̮̹̪̯̱̠̳͈̳̠͔͎̯͙̦̠͓̼̼̭̘̩̫̰̤̻̰̳̦͇̞̩̪̙̻̲͍͓̱̱̮͇͍̦̣̮͉̭̜̾͋̽̀̇̌̋̕͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅē̷̡̢̨̛̛͈̪͕͎̗̮͙͙̯͔̙̲̞͇̣̙͇̥̤̝͓̩͈̮̥̖̼̱̟͓̣̲̜̣̖̭̻̝̜̤̹̹̘̰̖̰̦̮̦͇̝̺͚̯͎̦̥͉̣̮̭̰̫̯̰̮̱͉͔̹͉̋̐̊̌͒̋̀̿͋̌̿͂̊̅͗́̈́͋͑͆̇͐̃̿̆̽́̌̀͂̂̑̽̎̽̊́̃̂̈́͗̏̊̽̈̎͌̊̅̂̊́̓̋́̔̍̀͛̔̌͌̐́̀̉̈́̇͒̃̓̍̄̈́͗͛̉̊̈́̅̈́͑̇̍̾́̾̀̐͊̈́͌̽͊̽̃̎͗̾̈̒͆̔͆̒́̋́́̑̌̇̀̋̏͂͗͛͂́̾̎̀̃͑̌́͋͊͋̍̊́̎̂͒̾̈́͆͒́̂̒͐̉̎̈́̆̋̃̏̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͇̘̝̟̪̫̖̭̙̺̯̞̮̩͖̟̜̗̯͔̱̟̘̤̱͓̼̰̣̙͔͕̙̺̹̜̗̙̯̬̟͓̯̖̠̠̥̲͙̳̲̗͓̰̫̣̫͙̣̭̦̞̝͚͖̹̦͚̭̻̻̙͙̤͖͍͚̭̫̘̪̪̭̖̜̜̹̝̻̪͎̝̼̬̗̟̘̺̖̜̺̪̙̩̻̻͕̼̹͕̔͐̾̆̽̇̉̽̃̂̈́̏̎̊̆̀̀͋̋̏̾͋͂̾́́͌̒̌͊̓͋̌̆̐̌̆̍͌́̂̈́̆͒̇̏̾̈́̾̐̒̈̍̄̉̋̅̆̏̃̀̉́̈́̑͗͌̊͆͆̉̂̀͆͊̎̆̐̇̇̑̉́̐̐͆̀͊̅̌͊͋̿̋̓̇̉̀̓͐̎̑́̏̋͛́͑̃̀̓̾̔̊̈̇̀̃̎̒̎̔̈́͒̈́̌́̏͆̍̃̀̓͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̛͙̠̯̭͍̰̣̹̟̲̯̫̹͇̠̠̩̝̲̗̣͇̹̣̺̻̳̹̩̩̳͉͇̻̤͚̠͔̣͕͙̲̩͓̺͉̩̺̠̰̭̥̥̜̗͎̮̤̦̟̭̰̠̝̪̣̘̣͈͎̗̹̤͓͚̙͎͔̬̫͈̰̞͇̰̞̫̺̖͓̲̺̖̬͓̬̞̤̯̬̣̼̟͈͕̥̠̺͉͇̜̭̗̗̖̟̩͚̤̫̦̦̞̼̼̪̱͎̻̪̻̻̙̙͕̪͙̼̦͕̰̖̮͇̥̙̱͚̦̰̭̲̲͈̺͇̭͙̳̳͓̝̹̟̠̫̬͇̲̫̺̃̆̓͆̑͆͊́̀̋͂̈̓͆̈̄̓̑͌̾͆̊̊̈́͐̂́̒͋̀̎̒̒̓̎̉̔̋͋͑͊̌̌̇͑̂̀̋́͐͋̿͐͑͋̽̎̆̉͊́͌̽͑̏̃̈̋͒̒͐̃̀̊̽̈̌̏̈́́͐̓͛͛̋̀͑̈͌̈́̽̈́͒̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̤̙̘̜̖͈͙̱̝̺͍̱̝̣̭̪͙̬̝͙͖̝̩̦̱̳̼̰̮͖͎̦͔͉̮̻͚̔̀͐͆̌̓́͗̋̑̿̊̓́͆͂͂̑̆̌̾͐̒̌̈̑̉̔̍̿̊́͂̉̒͐̆́̈͗̐̆̂͆̊̈́̃͊̒͛̈͑͒̊̿͆̋̂͛̓́͊͌̒̀̽̂̑̍̆̌̏̓̆͌̀̆͗͗͆̇̈́͑̉̓̏̒̋͐̈́̀͑̅̅͌̒̉̈́̾͛͋̌̐͆̏̄̂͋͗̌̽̍̽͒̇͒̓̌͑̈́͊̔̅̍̐̈́̄͂͋͐͐͗̀͗͊̑̏̊̃̈̐̄̍̅͗͒͂̈͐̃̈̂̐͂͂̔͊̀͛̑̄͛͂͗͊̃́̐̓̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̸̢̨̙̹̥̻͉̯̙͈̰͔̦̘̠͙̹͔̜̼̩͎̦͖̫̩͍̮̘̰͉̦̥̬͋̆̂̃͛̍̀̃̅͗̃̔͊̀̈͒̐͂̍̅͐͊̓̏̾̆̀͂͋̽̇̽̀͂̋̔͑̓̀̈̾̎̽̽͑́̓͛̃̉̓̂̈́̔̔̑̓̽̈̋̌̓̊́́̉̀̇̉̀͐̐́̑͂̈́͋͊͊̈́̑͑͆͒̂̈̌̈́̏̐̀̒͑̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅṳ̴̧̢̧̢̢̧̫̰͖̫͉̻̦̲͙̠̯̞͉̮̺̞͔̭̠͇͎̭͎̳̭̮̼͎͔̭̰̤͓͔͉̱͕͉͚̥̜͖͇͔̪̫͚͉̠̰͙͌̾̽͂̓́͌̆͒̀͐̆̑̐̓̍̈̾̓̋̔̑͐͑̐͗̿̅̄͒̐͑͊̈́̍̀̈́͊̑͋̓͑̊̋́̈́̈́̊͊̊̋̀̉̓̓̊̿͂̐̽̊̆̌̎́͐́̊́̋́͊̿̉͒́̈̅͒̈́̃͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǵ̵̡̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̛̗̩̼̟̩̭̯̺̭̰͎̖̭͔̹͙͙̤͕̣̗̘͎̗̘̗̝̖̞̤͎͎͍̼̜̩̝̦̪̺͉̞̪̦͈̤͖̱͓̟̻̪̯̣̤̠͚̹̩̠̮̻͍̥̦̟̲͚͕͚̝͎̩͕̝̙̮̗̩͚͖̽̾̇̔̇͊̇́͌̈̎̑̌̑̓̅̈́̆̍̈̌̔̍̈́̂͐̂̃͒͛͗̒͌̈̿͗͐̾̓̿̐̈́̉̃͘̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̣̦͉̮͕̱̰̘̱̼͔͎̤̭̹͈̤̳̤̯͚͔̹͈̳͔̭̻̙͈̻̖̟͚̪̱̖͔̗͎̙͙̦͈̝̠̹͚͕̮͚̦͙̤̺̣͇̳͇̤͈̬̲̥̞̤̖̼̥͕̩͈̼̦̭̲̲̼̙̫͙̞̖̦͚͍̻̠̞̝̮͓̼̎̑͆̑̇̉̍͌̑̂̍͗͌͌̉̀̌̓̀́͒̊̓̏́̒̑̃̊͂̑͑͆͒̇̈́͂̃͐̂̈́̓̀́͛̀̏̀̇̄̍͑͒̆́̂̌̉͂͒́̂̌̋͛͌̌͗̀̌̀̆̐̀̄̍̆͊̐̀̆͒͆̽̄̏́̊̊̌̆̀͑̀̒̎̆́͋̃̑̋̏͐̋̍͋̆̈́̃͆̊͐̓͊̆̐̏̀́͐̈́̀́̈́̓̍̽͐͋́̑̇̏̋̒̍̓̀͂̋̎͗̆͆̽͛̂͌̌͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅţ̸̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͈̳̦̠͉͕̬̱̱̙̰̖̜͈̦̻͎͚̰̪̞̰̫͇͕̖̖͖̹̝̫̥͇̙͍͚̯̥̯̩̭̞̻̥̩̰͕͉̥̰̙̭͙̳̦͕͈̝̺̞̼̟͇̼͙͈̰͈͚̜̫̫͇̲͎̥͖͎̯̻̱̯̖̻̺͙͉̝͈̘̝̼͉̩̜̟̫̭̒̇̅́̅͊͑̆̊̾͐̍̊̏̌̈́̍̈́̏̀̀̒̓̃͆̈́̈́́̒̓̂̍̓̓͒̾̀̊̽̈́͂͗͆͆͑̏̎́̓̾̎͛̏̅̐̀̈́͌̅̄͗̒͊͒̎̃͌̑̅̅͋̋͂͆̊̓̾̿͆̌̾͑̓̊̂̐̍͛̇͊̔̓̆͌͂̍́͒͗͌̎̏̍͋̀̂̿̏͊͌̉͒͋́̌͗̈́̈́̒̃͋̿́̅̓͒̍͌̌̄̏̿̏̈̐͂̏̔̽̎̓̒̂̊̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̻͙̲͙͎͚͓̺̦̰̪͚̫͓͉̪̩͎͈͎̳̻̠̭̥̦̝̟̘͍̥͈̥͇̦͇̭̞̜̺̯͔̻͓̪͉̮͓̟̹̗̘̲̫̼͚̹͖͔̰͖̞̥̲̼̬̤͇̞̞̙̟̫̯̳̣̯̻͍͍͓̤̥̘̘̲̼̮͖̦̩̫̭̯̯͙͓̙̜͍͖̮̖̯̮͈̜̗͎̺̘̺͖̜̜̘͇̗̹̤̲̤̩̲̳̟̝̝͕̤͔̜͙̥̬͈̲̪̮̣̜̖̹̣͓̟̮͑̄̇̈́́̄̒͒̽́̍͆͌̀̂́̓͐̐̂̾̄̑̇̋̋͂̃̿̀̑́̿̂͗̓͌̈́̅̅̈́̍̃̋͐̈́̇̌̀̈́͗̊́̀̍͒͆̓̽̿̄̽̔̏͆͌̊͌͋̇́̊̍̐̏͒̾͗̐͌̒̽͊͂̈́̈́̐̀͆̈́̌͋̔̓̇͐̈̇̅̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅś̶̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̛͎̯̲̬͍̰̣̟̥̺̗̪͔̼̹͓͙͉͚̱̝̹̘͈͈̗̣̬͎͈̗̺̜̪͚͉̜̞͔̞̰͖̺͚̟̲̮̫͖̤̥͔̝̩̙̬̘̬̥͙͖͓̞̺͓͎̠͉͙̮̘̯͉̖̦͖̟̙̼͉̥͈̤͉̰̙͓̞̘̣̬͇̯͖͇͈̬̘̰̲̥̹̦̳̘̺̹̲͓̮̺̺̯̣͖̘̬͉̝͕͍̗͎̳̲̲͕̮̠͕͇̩̾̐͂̑͒̔̈́̄̂́̈́̌͂͒͛̾͊̈̿̑̈́͐̂͗̽̿͋̅͛̒͐̏̆̏̌̽͆̉̎̋̄̔̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅơ̵̡̢̧̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̛̛̥̪͙̞̳̦͖̙̯͔̣̖̮͓̞͓̻̫̝͔͖̜̱̝̣͙̩͈̼͖̗͙̯͔̖̲̰̭͚͚̙̺̖͎͔͙̺͙̳̰̙͎̰̭͇̭̮̜͈͕̳̺̙̹̯̼̲͈͙̙͔̬̮͚̳̱͔̫̠̻͓̞̘̬̭̠̯͉̱̹̜̙̖̬͈̲̖͖̰̙͎̞̩̫̮̯̲͔̟͓̺̦̭̫̗̯̩̳̩̘̩͍̠̣͖͚̦͕̼̼̺̖͍͎̊͋̀̃̂́̆͂͋̂̏̈̈́͐̄̂͋̿̈́̽̊̿̏̈̌̑̏̀̎͐̎̽̃̏͆͗̌̂̊͑͊̂̄̀̐̓͛̐̃̃̽͆̒͛́͒͋̄̔͑̓̋͆̀͗̈́̂̏͐͊̍͒̋͐̈̎̽̾̓̾̈́̉͂̄͗̈́̎̅̓͊̃̉̋͐̈́̿̃̑̅̄͑̆́̽̈̑̾̔̾̃͆͋͂̃̈́͒̿͒̈́͑͋͗́̈̈́̌́̈́̽͐͆̒̈́̈͗̌́̔̉̈͗̈͋̒̾̃̃͑̂͆̀͊̽͒̒͑̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̲͍̳͚̗̬̹͙̩̼̟̥͖̖̰͚͖̯̻̦̰̼̠̦̲͙̺͔̺̪̹̦͓͔͎̉̈͋̀̂͋̊̇̊̋͂̀̔̄̍́́̉̌̀̌̾̉̈́̊̂͒̓͗̋̇̊̌͑̀̋̓́̄̊͆͂̈́͛̏͛́̒̍͛̐̄̓̔͐̏̿̾͑͒͐͐́̑̽͐̈́̂̆̌̓͑̚̕͘͝͝͠͝ ̷̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̻̦̗̞̲͔͈͇̺̗̥̳̮̳̰̝̯̩͉͖̩̜͙̲̮̯̲̹̯̥̯͖̺̲͇̦̜̳̫̹͍̯͙̪͕̣̖̲̭̘̱͇̟̘̥͉̥͓̩̳͍̦͎̪͉̤͖͎̮͍̟̮͉̳̭͈̩̰̝͓͕͕̝̙̱̳̼̱̘̺̥̠̫͉̪̭̳̪͚̜̣̝̪̻̦̞͕̫̳̝̺̘̖̳̟̝̝̖̭͓͍̹̙͍͍͎̗̟͎͎̟̝̞̝̫̬̘̞̰̰̹͇̙̳͈͉̥͎̗̖̦͉̝̗̰̖̲̳͈͙̫͍̠̥͍̥̖̝̩̦̦̺̝̯̄̑̍̏̅̾̀̃̋́̿̓́̉̓̃́̐͐͒̈̋́̽̑̌͋͛̀̂͂͊̐̀̄̾̌̈́͗̈́͂͗́̽̒̒̀̔͂̈̍͛̀̏̎̈́̈́͌̑͛͋̈́̽̊́̌̈́̑̅͛͛̽̌̄̈̍̎̒̏̂̇͌̄̀̓͆͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅP̶̨̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̛̞̬̹͈̘͎͎͍͍̩̣̯̮̥̙̮͖̳̙̺̞͙̖͈͖̘͍͍̟̞̥̩̩͇̝̩̲̦̦̰͙̬͕̻̗̟̖͉̳͕̜͎̘̜̪͔̠͖͎͓̼̖͎͇̲̗͔̥̰̞̤͔̖͚͚̗̎̒̈́̆̆̍̉̋͊̿̇͊͋̅̑̌̉̂̂͆̏̓͋̕͜͜͜͜ͅl̷̢̡̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̦̫̬͎̖̱̗͓̟͉͕͈̯̣̱̠̫̖̭͎͖̬̻̙̻͇̟͙̜̝̤̺͈̦̳̗͈̬̤͙̬̰͇͕̜͓͇̩̭͈̪͙̻̼̺͖̯͙̰̻̪̤̲̞̼̥͈͇͈͕͖̮̟͙̱̤͎̞͉̼̹̣̗̹̰͇̩͈̹̖͎̝̱̫̰̜͍͇͎̪̩͎̖̭̮̠̥̀̐͂̎̂͛̈́̂̑͋̈̽̌͆͋̇̔͊͌̀͂̃̆́̎͋̾̓͊̈̍́̀̈́̔̏̓̐͊̒̈̈̅̏̆̈́̂͒͊͗͌͒̆̓͛̓̀̑͌͆̑́͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅȩ̸̨̢̢̡̡̢͈̰̭̖̹̝͇̙͍͚͔͇̣̝̦̹͈̯͎͍͙͈̬̺̠̦̼͔͚̤̮̫̫̖͚̮̞̝̟͔̣̬̫̝̙͕̦̲͎̠̲̫̬̥͙̗͈͔̱̗̣̣͓͇͍̤͒̉̉̈́͗̓̊͒̌̅͐̓̀̆̎͆͗͆̍͂̃̽̉͐̔̀̒̉̆̉̃͒͛̾̄͒̽͌̃̌̂͂̚̕̚͜͠͝ͅͅă̸̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̼̣̞͍͕̟͕͎̳̗̜͚̝̩̣̝̻͔̳̯̪͙̮̳̜̯̭̳̣̲̬̤͔̻̙͕͈͖̬̜̖̬̱̰̭̳̘̠̟͓̠̙̤̱̟̯̟̭̲͖͓̮̫͖̺̝͇̻̘̯͉̤̳̻̘̜̥̝̠̲̮̠̱͙̪̥͔̞̫̙̗̫͉͉̜̮̝̺̮̖̻̻̯͈͉̪̱̲͕͔͇̜͓͔̣̭̝̠̮̳͙̫̱̙̗̰̮͚̝̩̣̤͍̳͔̼̱̹̥̗̥̮̘̹͕̟͉̖͖̼͖̟͓̣͓̯̲̋͑̋́͑͋͊̈̀̽͗̾͂͛̏̉̆́̈̈́̂̾̑̍̈́̐̓̿̇̐̾̿̔̈́̀̿͛͐̃̂̆͑̈́̋̉̐͐̎̃͛̓̓͂́͐͛̾̊̉͒͒́̽̓͛̆͐͆̍͐̆͆̅̉̍̈́͐͒̉͂͌̔̇̀͛̐̔͒͊̆̉̔̑́͑̉͑̍̐̄̈́̈́̃̔͌̓̔͐͂̏͋́̃̏̆͒͛̒̇̂̐̃͌̂͗̋̄̌͌͆͌̀̃̈̋̀̆̀̑̇̀̃̔͒͒͛͑̊̾̔̽́̇̃̃̈́́̇̔͑̈̂͛̀͂̀̄̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅs̴̢̛̯̪̦̯͖̻̣̥̉͒̌̃̂̿͑̈́̀̐̔̿̔̐̈́̈́̊͛́̓̒̇͑̉̓̔̾̒̌̑̈́̀͌̃̃̐̆̆̍̀̔͋̈̊̍̓͆̏̇̿̎̐̒͐̓́̀̅̆͋͋̈̽̔̈́͂͋̔͑̾̓̊́͌̓͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠e̵̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̧̢͖̲͈̻̗̤̣̳̖̥̯͔̭͕̩̳̣̻̭̤̼͚̱̞̯͙͕̳͈̫͍̹̹͎̫̱̭̟̭̣͍͕̲̗̭̱͙̰̟̼͎̪͍̭̩̺̣̩͓͔͍̯͓͔̲̬̘̲͕͚͙̹͎̙̰̜̩̤̱̩̺̰̤͕̬͎͎̣͕͓̪̹͓̗̫̤̳͙͍͍̬̬͙̰̹̻̙̥̭̗̤͈̿̃̐́̎̈́̽̈̎͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̫̥͔̪̼̻͇̬̫̹͙͎̘̥̖͚͚̩̙͉̱̱̥͈̺͚̞͚̜͙͉̫̹̭͇̜̝̘̖̩̝̮͙͚͓̺͓̞͚̥͈͓̩̰̤̭̰̬̱̤̫̼̯͇͎̱̹͇̘͚͚̟͈͍͉̖͓͚̭̘̠̗̗̳̳̳̻̻̦̩͔͚̜͖̠͍͍̯̱̺̼̖̦̮̳͕̙̖͙̥̯̟̞̟̱͎̜͉͈̪̱̣̲̱̩͍̖̭̥̖̥͍͔͍͉͔͈̝̱̲͔͖̯͍̭͈̝͉̟̤̗̱̲͍̙̗͎͍͇͈̫̻̰͙̳̜̟̞̰̞̻̞͇̝̲̻͋̃͂̊̀̀͑̂̀͒̊́̄͆̇͆̔̾̄̏͐̅̏̏̈̈͊̒̓̓̂͛̿͂̈́̈̈́̌̿̈́͒͒̂͌̉͐̿̍͂̂͐̃͐̃̀̍̋̉͂̀̊̑̓̈́̈́̐̂͛̔̎̒͆̿̓̂̏̅͊̉́͛̊̎̽̑̅͒̅̾̃̈́͆̌̈̈́̅͆̔̉̔̈́̈̏̿͋̂͊̈̉̀̔͆̒͂̽͑͒̍͋̽̀̈́̈́͆̓̓̆̐́̊̋̎̈́̅͂͒͊͌̄͌́̋̉̋͌́̅̄͛̒̏̉̀̊̈̈́̂̃̍̇͛̒̊͆͗̀͐̇̂̆̈́̑͌̓̋͐͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̷̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̬͔͍̜͙̭̠̰̟̟̲̲̪̳̼͍̯̩̜̥̱̻͓̳̱͖͎̺͚͎͈̹̤̯̬͚̥͎͔͖̮̤͕̞̘͕̬̱̪̤͎͓͚͎̭̝͇̯̳̪̭͔̬̦̬̦̟̘͉̮̦͕̙̥͓̟̝̤̾́͊̈̈́̑̊̓̽̔̽̽́͋͋͛̂̎̍̈́̓̽̄̊͗̑́͒́̈́̑͌̐̉̅̂̽͐̾̀́̂̑̾͋͆̓́̇͆͂̈́͌͊̽̒̈́̊̈͌̌̄̿̾̈̎͐̔͌̈́͗̇͑́̈́́̄̆̏̽̈̋͊͋̊͗͗͌̈́̈́̀̈͛̊̾̋̍͐̏̿͋̂͐͂̄͆͒̒̈͑͊̍̌̂̈́́̌̑̅͑̋͛̈͐͂͋̄̋̈͊͂͆̉͂͋̅̒̒͆͂̓̋͑̊̎͒̇̄̓̾̆̐͗̄̈͒̈́͂͐̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅe̸̢̡͓̪͍̼̞͕̫͚͖̟̓̐͒̿͆̒͂̎̐͊̓̓̋́̆͌̓̋͝͠͠ ̴̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̦͉͙̞̞̟͚̩̠̹̜̣̩̼̝̖̦̞̹̦̘͙̟̱͍͕̺͉̙̹̪͚͇͉̳̙̳̖͙̝͈͈̻͎͖͚̦̖̥̥̗̱̰̞̘̞̤͍̮͇̻̘̜̯̰͖͖̤̯̩̱͕̞̱͉̠͙̭͍̮͍͖̼͚̥̩̙͍͕̣̜̪̻̖͖̳͙̹͍̫̠͎̘̯̭̫̗̝̪̭̭̝̳̟̺͎̜̯̠͖̞̱̜̙̤̘̩͓̹͚̬̜̳̹̖̤͓̝̘̪̦̺̹̊̑̅̋́̊̃̒̉̿̓̾͋̽̈́́̓̒̈̔͐͂͛̓̿̎̇̈́̔̽̊͆̇̃͐̒̉̑̂̈͐̉̈̊̒̃̓̉̈́̄̑̓̀̓͌̈́̋̔̅̎̆̉̍̌̓̓̀̊̔̋̎̉͌͑̍̒͆̀̿̋͐̂̃̇̾̒̎́͐͌̾̓̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̸̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̖͈̮̦̥̟̩̲̹̣̣̭̞̲͓͍̹͇̙̬͔̝̟̰̰̯͚̫̱̝̤̱͕̳̲̠̖͔͎͎̯͍̟̦̹̙̯̮͔̗̼̤͙̼̻̜̹̠̹̜͎̭̜͈͇̱̟̩̱̫͔̬̞͙̙͓͙̬͚̗͈̠̯̟̝̖̤̰̗̰̥͈̮̘͍̗̺̣̟̲̦̟̜̘̥̺̜̦̘̜̺̰͉̉͋͒͋̀̀͂̀͑̓̆̉̇̎͆̎̏͗́̐̉̐̈́͊̋̿̽͐̑̓̊̒͒͑̇̓͂̈́̀̈́̊̊̾̈́̔̂̈́̽̆̐͌̉͑̀̒̑̊̆̔̀̿͑̉́͂̑͆̃͒͐͊͛̓͐̐͐̇̅̓̊̾̋͛͗̂̈̈́̎̅̀̽̏͆̀͐̄́̒̏̉͌̀̋̓̋̉̍́̉̀̎̇̃̀͂̈̄̉̓͊͑͑͆̽̎̌̒̂͑̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ę̷̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̣̯͓̭̻̟̤̯̳̩̖̪̭̼̤͖̮͇̥̣͔̗̱͎̮̮̣̬͈͕̦̙̣̗̱̻̬̝̳̣͓̰͉͖̺̫̫͍̱̬̳͈͈͈͈̠̼̗̫̞̫̜̫̫̱̹̭̭̝̮̫͉̺̯͙̝̖̘̗͚̩̫̥͓̳̳͍̺͈̫̟̮̩͔̞̼̞̟̟̺͙̳͍͔͉̺̝̥̘͔̠̣̣̘̦̳̘̫̭͈̤̘͚̠̻͕̪̘̼͕̱̼̯̙̫͖͙͙̞͈͙̼̮̦͒͗̐̌̔̈́̃͛̓͛͋͒̈́͑̌͌̎͒̉̈̓̒͂́̈̂̀͒̉̄͆̈́̀̔̍̆̒̈̆̅͐̓̀̓̏̆̅͑̊̀̂̉͊͊͌̔͐̐̈́͌̏͂͋̊̽́̿̏̊̅̇̏͌͐̑̈̍͌̒̓̂̿̈́͐͑͒̒̍͛͂́́̊͑̏̄́͑̏̔̒̍̍̈̽̀̍̌͐̀̅̄̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̜̗̯͍̠̝̳̰̠͇̜̻̜͕͇͈̬̗͈̦̻͖̠͓̰̹͉̙̰̼͚͇̟̯̟̠̣̺̻͔͈͙͖̯̦̼̟͇̓̏̈̔̈́́́̄̌͒͗̿̀̿̌̀̐̅̏̃̀́̈̈́̅͌͛͂̽̓̂͌͋̉̿̽̎̆͌̓͌͐̀̿͌̒̀̾̐̊̎͑̐̓̌̽̉̍̆̐̋͛̈́̆̈̇̈́̆̅͊͌́̀̂̐͂̆͌̍̓͐̈́̄̋̎̅̿̊̓̊̀̊̅͋̆̀͋̐͌̽̓̊̍̉̌̑̈̊͒̎̎͗̍̔̀̓͒̈́̿͐̏̅̔̆͛̽͛͋͊̈́̉͑̑̄̃́̅̓̈́̌́̾̀̽̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̸̡̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̛̮̤̯̫͍̹͖̙̬̻̩͎̘͖͔͓͈̞̭̰͕̻͉̹͕͉̫̩̞̠̬̳̱̥̰̜̺͕̤̝̬͔̗̗̝͇͕̬̟̟͚̳̺̙̩͖͎͔̰̻͉̰̺͚̤̤͎̗̗̝͓̘͍̦̜̪̯͎̩̬̰̻̝̻̗͓͕̬͈̲͈͇͕̯̳̣̘̮̙͕̝̬̭̠̫̺̠̘̝̰̗̰̻̖̱̺͚̪͓͕̗̰͙̼̣̯͈̲̤̤̘̯̜̤̯̙̗̪̯̗̖͔͉̖͈͉̺̼͖̠̙͖̬̜̥͔̩̥̗͖̦̥̊̒̏̃̌̎̉͗͋́̄̀́̔̓̆̓͐̎̈̆̄̒͊͊̏͌̽̔̎̌͑͂͊̌̑͐̒̅̏̈́̉͐̀̓̃̀̇̓͗̑̌̔̒̀̎̈̽́̓̂͊̌͐̓͋̓̔̄́̅̔̆͌̿͂̂̄̍̋̒́̀̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͎͉̘͖̭̠͙̩̜̪̙̬̣̺̹̬̱̦̰̟͕͚̺̗̺̼̫̬̞̟̼̖͔̦̩͖͕̖̦̲̗̜̰̯̫̞͎̰̣̜͙͈̪͉̗̘̻͍̹̄̿̿̈́̑̎͆̈́̀͆̉͆̓́̃̈́́̓͆̑͊̃͒͒̓̽́̃̓̇͊̆̈͊͌̓̊͗͌̊̔̐̍͂̅̿̓̄͐͆̆̄̈̈́̅̏̈́̒̀͂̈̓͗͛̇́͒̇́͆̋̽̏͒͛́͗̏͒̒̈̓͆̒̇̅̽̑̿́̏͌̄̓͂͐́̐͛͑͆̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅȧ̶̡̧̡̛̗̠̬̬̬͇̪̰̭̞̰̟̪͈̫͙̲͍͉͎͍̰̣̈̔̊̏̈́̾̓̄͑̒̏͋̄͌̈͒̈́̀́͊̐͌̊͐̑̚̚͜͝ͅẗ̴̢̢̛̛̛̛̖͔̗͍̥̘͕͚͕̹͎͖̩͚̪̻̺̩͚͔̰̩̬̱̟̱̱̺̘͓̳̄͋͊̀̈̓͑͌͂̎̏̄̀̉̄̈́́͋͗̓͐̅̀͆̿̔̇͋̋͋̐̈̈́͆̔̽̐̅͂͒̓̄͒̆̽̍͐̊̈͒̽̂̈́̄̓͛̓̂͑̑̊̓̈́̉̎͂̑̇͌̋͑̈́̐̋̄͒̏̈́̇̀͌͛́͂̊͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̣̖͕͚̭̤̜̯͓̖͚͈͈͓̦̭͓͍̯̼͕̦̙̝̺̼̞̘̩̫̠͓̰͚̣̼̩̩̙̩͙̥̩͎̥͓͔̹͇̝̮̣̣̱̮̜̥̙̗̝͎̯͇̥̝̱̪̗͖͍̥̞͕͓͚͕̱̪̂̊̓͌̓̽̾̄̍̽̔̊͋̿͆͐͋̉̋̔͆̀͂́̾̅͒̂͌̀͋͂̑̀͒́̎̈́̍̈̉̀̈́́͊̍̅͂͛̎̀̃́͛̿͆͋̈́̔̃̍͊͑͆͂̍͛̍͑̔̀̀̀̈́̈͒͂͛̅̈̏͆͆̂́̓̇̃̈́͐͂̀͒̎̍͂͊͐̀̓̔̉̓̓̎̓́̑͒̐̑̾̈́̀̇̓̌̄̈́̈͋͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ9̴̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̰̱̯̯̦̺̤̮̪̖̥͙͔̖̝̳̱̬̹̠̠̞̩̘̯̙̺̜̪̬͓̩̼͉̘̙̤̙̹̪̦͓̳̗̣̮͍̞͓̙̜̺̪̗͔̥̯͖̮̦̦̖̳͖̝̹̻̖̦̖͉͎̝̻̼̻̟̣̥͈̥̞͙̺̘̣̮̱̠͓̘̠̝̟̩̫̟̭̙̙͈͈̗̬̗̖͓̜͖̰̲̞̭͎̘̯̖̺͎̖͔̬͕͙̭̪̹͓̘̙̦͙̭̭̭͖̘̞̘̗̩͇̝̠̙̃̑͑̓͗͊̽̈́̑͐̃̀̽̌̄̈̑̿̄͐̀̓̉͌̌͊̔̇̈̇͌̏̇̑̐̎͊͋̒̒̂̉̓͌̂̋̃̄͋̎̃͊̀͑̃͛̃̽́̽͊̏͛͗̓̐̍̿͗̃̆̈̌̓̀̀̎͒̓̈̾̓͗̿̈́͆̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅ/̸̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̺̹̖̠̖̦̞̳͓̫̠̪̥̜̩̲͚͉͇̺͉̣̩̗͓͕̳̲̪͈̲͓͖̣̲̬̰̺̥̦͉̼̥̟͕̘̤̰͎̮̪̲̬̝̗̘̬̣̫̖̦̦̹̰̭̪͕̟̟̼̝̻̫̪̲͓̯̪͙̤̝͕͕͔͍̲̩͇̺̠̝͈͔̯̲͔͎͕̫̣̖̙̘̜̜͇͍͕̳͓̟̩̙̮̳̪͖͈̻͓̣̖͍̰̳̙̰̳̱̖̥̳̬͚̮̳͙̥̳̮̞̘̤̟̼̙̳͉͎̞̖̠̫͔̙̺̹̠͖͙̞͇̰̬̺̰̘̻̺͉̬̱͔̜̰̙̩͕̭͓̗̰͗̂̎̎̋͆̍̍͂̒̔̆̀̑̇̑̈́͗̉̔̐̇̌̆̀͊̍̔͒̐̉̋̈́̊͐̀͊͆̒͑̄̈́̀͋̌̄́̈́̐́̆̓̑͊͊̇̎̄̇̇͂̋̀̀̀͊͗̀̀̄̀̃̊̈́̿̃̂͑͌̏̀͌͂̓͊͑͛̐͐̈́͋̉͌̑̈͗̈͊̏̋͐͗̄͋̈̒̽͆͌͛̐̉̀́̓̓̋́̍͌̂̓̆̌̀̍͒͂̅̊̌̄̅͆̌́̅̏̂̾̊͌͐̊̎́̀́͗͒̽̍̓͋̌̓̈́͐̓̏̑͑̀̑̈́̊͗̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ1̸̢̧̨̢̛̭͉̹̦̥͍̞̟͉̯̫͙̝̹̩̩͓̻͔̮̭̖͕͕̻̫͙͇̬͕͕̮̮̠̙͖̭͔͕̱͉̤̳̫̮̖̘̟͉͍̜̗̘̼̗̀͗̐̈͑̀̊͌͐̎̈́́͋̌̾̆̎̑̔̊̒̂̇͑̏̐̏̈̐̾͊̇̑̓͗̿̈́̅̈̈̋͆̇̓͆͑̒̈̏̂̐͑͌̅̆̿̕̕͘ͅ1̵̧̡̡̧̢̧̧̛̱̼̟̠͚̞̫̜͇͙̤̻͕̼̝̗̫͇̻͕͍͓̺̙̜̰̲͓͕͔̜̼̻̟̥̯̲͓̖̜̘̭̜̳̲͈͙͔͍̹̪̦̩̻̰̘͚͈̖͙̞̳̲̘̖͍͈̩̱̟̺̹͔̫͕̰̩͚̺̳̦͚͙̻̞̹͕͉͉̦͚̝̗̗̠̯͈̠̫͍͈̬̰̫̻̪̻͙͖̤͔̖̘͙̻̳͐̐̎̒͑̇̔̓̈́̆̋̄̆͗̐͊͆̄̈́͊̀͊̀̋̊̐̇̓̃͌̍̎͋̆̈́͂͗̃͋̏̉͋̓̎̏̓͐́͌̏̋̎̀́̊̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̞̭͚̙̳̼̫͓͖̳̯̯̟̗̰̮̮̠̙̟̗̙̩̫̣͙̤̥̰̪̪͙̬̱͈̝͚̘̜̠͉͍̟̙̍̋͗̅́̀̍̀͜ͅş̷̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̬̩̮̺͚̹̗͎̯͈̪̩̮̺̯̠͎̥̦͎͓̜͎̯̼̘̱̮͕̘͍̦̪̳̞̦̦̤͍̦̘̼̻̞̬͈͙͉͙̙̩̘̙̖̻̤͉̹̱̪̟̲̰̟͖̫͕͈̼̹̣͇̦͓̜̤̹̯͈͚̮̭͇̺͔̲̲̝̟̲͎̞̲̐͊̆͗̃͆̓́̀̓͆̋͊̐̋̐͐̑̏̊̀̽̌̍̀͆̑̉̽̌̂̍̌̀̀̔̍͆̀̾̈́̐͌͑̿͗̿̎̍́̿̊̓̓̎̓́̅̓̃͊̎͊̀̆̈̉͋̿̓̋͐̐́͑̇͒̽̅̒͋̽̆̑̈́̇̌̐̃́̓͋͗̀̊̿́͗̑͊̐̇̊̿̊́͆̋̑̅́͑̉̋͆̐̄̄͐̀͂͌̃͐̓̄̓͊̍̐̄̈́́̿̅̍̎̿̔̓̓̈̔́͆̈́͗̑̈̋̓̄̎̑́̽̈́̑͐̿̾͐͐̈́̍̒̈́͌̃̏̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅh̵̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛͇̲̭̭͎̼̫͎̘̜͔̩̰̯͔̪͖̻͕̦͓̬̟͓̥̪̥̩̩͇̙͇̙̦̬͖̮̱̤̣̟͈͙̺͈̤̝̝͓͐̉̈́̍̈̔̏̎̉͑͛̇̈́̓͑̋͌̎̒́͆̅̑̄̇̔̌̀̇̇́̿͆̃͒̀̅̍̒̾̃͑̉̄̈́̀̌͌̀̀̆̊̌̃̓̾͌͋̊͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ă̵̡̨̡̢̨̛͍͙̲̻̻͓͙̫͚̫̗̺̪͓̙͉̺̬̲̮̝̟͖͈̫͔͈̟̭̯̩̩̞̫̺͉͎̠̳̦͈͇̟̼̰͓͒̀̄́̏̔͌͐̏͒̄͐̉̅̈́̌́͗̆̓́͊́͒̈̇͂́̀̔͑̆̌̋̐̋̏̅́̆͘̕̕͜͝r̵̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̪̩̠͓͖̥͔̝̻͕̗̪̬̖̯̘̝̤̭̫̭̙̺̟̰̹͍̰̥̭̟̯͉̭̬̘̺̱͓͍͍̲͙̟̻̤͈͊̔͐̇̉̐̓͛̎̉̽̓͛̽̈̑̀̅̑̐̌̃̆͊͋̍͊̽̾͌̓̂̉̃̍̉̃̉̊̇̔̈́̀̿̉̉̋̉̽̃̒̒̑̆͗̉̏͋͌̇̐̀̔̎̊͌̈́̌̋͂̈́͐̂̄̓̍̏̈́̃̎͐́̓́̒͒̿͆̒̀̍͐͆́̈́͛́͊̄̀̋̃́̓͌̃͑͆̉͆̑̉̽̀̊͊͊̀̾͋͑̀̈́̿̇̐̿͑̾̑̓͆̿͑̔͗̄̽̋̽͛̓̆͆̽̓͊͊͐̌̆͐͑͊̌͗̎̎͋̀̈́̔̇̀͋͛̊̂̌̓̽̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝p̷̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̦̤̞͔̝̥̦͖̟̰̮̖̠̤̠̺͔̠͙͇͉͚͍̩̺͍̲̰͎̠̲̼̱̝̰̳̱͎̮͉̗͍̖͕̲̘͖̤̪̳̝̘͔̯̘͈͙̫̮̘̦̫̳̮̟͚̫̯̮̪̙͇̮̲͓̼̟̠̜̗̣͚̦͖͖͚̼͙͈̰̩̩̬͇͚͙̟̜͚̝͔̦̤̠͎̳͈̭̳͕̮͔̲̣͇̩͔͇̺̭̫͈͇͓͓͈̱̗̥̯̦͍̟̬͍̝͍͚̬̼̲̯͙̭͙̙̲͇̺̣̲̰̦̙̱̪̪͇̟̯͕̟͍͓̻͓̯͚̟̣̲̣̜͋̽͑̐̈̀͗̆̾̈́̿̅͑̔̏̈́̏̎̐̂̓̎̒̽̅͑͌̀̈̓̏̋̉̾͗͑̅̈́̑͌̀͌̓̽̏͌̅̋̀̓̈́̆̅͛̋̀̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̢̛̛̛͚̦̬̼̗̞̺̭̞͉̓̋͐̐̔́͗̓͊̅̊͌̈́̎̾͌̎̈̓̽̋̍̾͗̂͗̔́͛̈̐̽̃͒́̓̇̅̿̊͐̐̑͛̈̃͗̈́̍̈́͋̀͛̌̑͛̊͛̄͗̓͂̒͐̈̆̏͒̈́̿͐̃̔̅̎̏̒̓͐͒͋̽̄̂͂̉̋̽̑̂͑̑̀́͂̄̋̆͊͆̊̄͌̅̾̋̈͒̆͆̈́͑̏̌̍͗̎̉̄̽̋̃̊͗̄͋͊̌̐̔̒͗̉̆̀͋̎̂̏̈́̅̓͑͒̽͂̐̑̉̈́̀̐̅̈́̏̿̉̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠"̷̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̢̘̜̬̦̬̻̦̹̤̙̦̹̼̹̭͍̩̣̯̥̮͓̭̭̠͎̞͓͎̮̮̮͉̳̮͕̬̠͕͉̟̦̞̝͖͉͕̪͚̝̥̣̩̗͙̖̻̖͎̰͓̹̲̻̜̙͓̯̬̗̭̿̈́̈́̈́̂͒͂̎͐̿̽͆̍̂̔̂̎̐̿́̒͛̈́͐̅́̐̈͗̆̐̀͗͑̓̈́̎̏̃̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̷̢̨̢̧̛̛̣͖͓̮̲͖̗̫̪̠̞͖̞̬̠͎̥͖̗̠̱͕͍̪͍̪̘̜̹̪̹̤̜̻̯̮͕̟̟͍̜̘̟̗̭͈͕̱͓̝͔͍̼͚͋́̉͒́͌̔̀̓͊̌̅̅̀̇̃̑̌̈́̈́͌̆̾͆̀́͌̈̾̓́̍͌̆̋̆̆̽̍͆̍̈́͛̑͋͋̏̈̇̌̒̉͗͋̃͑̈́́̀̍̈́̾̋̀͐͐̒̌͂̎̀̂́̒̽͐̒̍̽̃̓́̋̄̄͗̐͂̌̀̒̈̋̐̎̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝  
̷̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̼̤̯̲̮̫̗̳͔̗̜͓̺̼̺̮̞̺̮̱̲̮͓͙̣̩͇̭̤̳͇͔̰͖̰̝͈͈̖̦̪̖̻̱̠̯͇̫̥̖̝̝̖̮̭̭͙̖̯̬̹̩̗̤͉͖͖̼͚̘̲͚͎̺̩̰̩̙̰͚̗̹̞̳͔͈͎̳̙̝̞̲̟̤͇̦͇̹͙̻̌̓̎̒́̉͗͆̓̆̿̄͐̆̋͒̅̽̑̎̊̍̓́͑̐̇̑͂̆̐̑̑̑̽͐͋̓͊̆̌͌́̑̈́̐̒͛̌̍̀̄̓̈́̓͂̉̈́͆̾̌̀̀̑̋͂̏͛̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̵̡̡̨̛̞͚̝̘̤̼͖͇̯̘̪̟̱̖͇̦̦̤̙͖̭̦̝̣̫̖͙̳̥̲̖̜̱͎͓̖͔̞̜̰̲̙̝̝̠̞̙̣̖̒̀̈̂͂̈͊̏̃̉̋͒̏̔̂͗̀̊̐̒̿͑̽́͒͑̂̊̓͒̐̒̆͋̋̃̎͌̽̔͌͑̓̆̍̉̊͐͋̔́́̓͋͊͊̄̔̔̌̊̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝W̶̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̛̩̼͖̜̝̱͈̻͕̺͉̜̤̼̮̳̫͍̗̮͇̻̳̩͓̥̖͉̳̱̮̞͈̤̱̱͖̭͚͈͔̰̱͎̤̫͇̺̖͓̥͔̙̦̞̗̼̲̙̰̮͕̼͉̯̯͍̥̗̰̺̞̺̪͖̬̠̺̳̳̯̦͖̯͎͕̺̝̙͈̗̲͙̲̆̈́̈̑̄̍̈́̏̃̑̑͂̈̋̈́̇͌̉̽͊̓͋̽̐̿̃͌̓̄̈́̏̍̓̊̐̆̉̎̈́͐͗͑̒͛̾̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̶̧̨̡̡̨̨̟̦̙̘̗̯̝̩̪̪̳̟̣̠̻̙͖̬̼̥̻̰͉̺̱̙͖̩̭̞̞͓̻̺̭͓̩̣̭͍͚̺͓̞͈̩̯͔̮̰̺̥̗͇̠͚̰͕̪͙͚̟͓͔̠̱͙̫̳̠̹͖̱̺͕̲̱̯̥͔̘̳̖̩͕̼̣̔̏͋͋͐̀̌̿̆̒͗̎́͋̂͂̅̓̔̈́͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỉ̴̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̡͍͍͖͎͈͓̙͇͈̣̼̘͕̳̭̗̬̘͖͓͓̼̫̤̖̜̞̻͉̙̪͖̻͕͎̟͈͚͍͔͎̻͕͍̥̩̰͈̗̯̹̬͚͚̬̟͎͉͇͚̘̯͈̹̜̺͈͙̺̦͇̭̜̖̩̘͚̗̋̿̅̒͂͊̈̔̌͆̒̓̓̑͛͋͑̈́̿͛͋͗̓́͑̆̏̿̐͆͆̇͊̀̑̿̍̃͗̋̈́̔͋̂̓̚̚͜͜͠͠ͅͅţ̶̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝̲̻͇͎͎̟͖̞̩̗͓̮̣̲͓͔̜̘̝̻͈͍͚̙̗̗̬͚̹̩̺̫͙͉͓̰͙̲̟̪̼̯̤̬̼̳͉̝̜̹͚̦̠̻͓̣̻̻͖͎̹̭͕̝͇̗̞͔͙͙̭̜̤̲̳̞̤̤̞͉͉̪̭̭̞̰̔̀͆̎̃̍̎͌̽͛͐̿̇̋̀̂̔̔̓͌̆͋̉̒̐͗̑̓͑̇̆̐̐̊͒͂͂̍̊́͒͆͌̉̾͑̾̒̇̉͑̏̿́͆͋̃̀̓̑́̒̀́͂͌̾̄̇̿͂̎̈́͗̆̒̀̃͐̀́̀̍͛͒́̒̂̃̍̉̈͗̿̈́͐̋͋̈́̈͗͊̿̑͗́͛̆̂̀̑̌͂̑͌̓͋̍̾̓͂̄̂̆̃̓̓̎͗̓͐͐͒̈́̿̋̊̇͒͊́̆̊̇̒̅̈́̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̸̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̧͎̯̪̩̬̦͖̻̮̝̝̬̲͖̩̖͚̬̝̹̤̯̥̪̺̮̝̤̠̣͓͙̤͓͔̩͈̬̖̥̪͙̥͕̝̬̖͙̘̖̞̩̯̦̜̪̻̳̺̝̩͙̐̒̎͌̌̽̃̎̔̈́̍̐͂̓̐̒̓͌́͌̑̉̏͑̔́͆̾̑͐̆͒̈̿̒̅̏͌͒̄̍̉́̿̾̔͛͒̈́̏̑̍̓͛͐͒̔̍̇́̐́͛̈́̌̀͌̑̏̏̿͐̌̍́̈́̐͗̊͒́̏͆̊͌̊̒͊͂̍̐̌͆́̑̌̔͆͑͐̓̓́͑͗̋̃̍͑̄̀͒̾̔͂̆͆̀̎͐͒͋̒́̿́̓̓̂̅̆̏̽̈̊͒͑̂̋̀͛̍̀͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̤̹͖͚̝͚̻̯̣̜̤͇̺͍͕͍̱̦͈̘͖̬͉̖̖̼̝͙̘̣͇̼͎͖̯͈̪̱̖̥̝̱̙͔̞͍̗̗̰̫̞͎̫͈͇͍̰͇̙̰̱͍̙̗̤͇͙̥̼̫͓̹͓̘̠̳͇̖̦̦̳̰̤̺̟̤̟̦͔̜̟̫̰̞̦̣̝̳̫͍̯̯̤͕̪̫͈̜͈̬͔͖̪̫̖̣̺̠̥̤̞̙̼̙̮̣͙͇̼̥̟͍̉͛̂̉̇͋̑̃͒̓̔̓̅̍̆̓̊͛̀̌͆͊̿̂̅́̒̓͆͗̂̾͂̀̈́͑̓͛̉̋̃̔̾̃̓̿̌̀͒̿̋͆̈̎̈́́̎̊͛̏̃̊͋͂̔̌̀́̉͐͊̿̍͆͂͛̇̀̈́͑̊̏̒̉̌̆͐͗̎̀́́̆͗̄̌́͒̎̒̋̋͑̉͐̆͊͛́̌̾̀̒̂̋̊͐͛̀̇͒̊͆̋̉͑͑͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅY̶̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̮̱̦͙͓͎̥̼͙̹̮̺̪͈̖̤͇̼̦̙̼͕̘̬͙̟̪͍̱̞͎̥̱͓͎͓͓͚̟̫̙̜̲͍͔͔̦̲͙̖͖̻̫͉͙̙͔̜̺̤͕̯̝̼̭̤̳͕͓̺̻̲̯͎͇͕̙̜̞̠̭̯̻̪̭̠̞̣̤̼̠͖̩͈͇͙̝̙̞̫̟͓̝͖̞̮̩̼̤̜͕͖̰͓͎̖̳̳̰͎͙̩͈̝͉̪͕̺̱͓̱̞͓͚̦̤͖̰̠͔̯̤͉͔͇̲͕̺̬̖̥̫̯̮̞̲̫̜̭̯̙̟̭͔̬̝̹̳̮̜̲̠̲͇̜̠͚̘̹̻̲̍̌͑̽̉͐̈́͂́̍͆̔̑͂́̆͋͑͊̄̎͂́͛̆̀̈́̐̍̊̂̓̍̌̋̈́̿́͂̿̋͐̄̋̈́̇͗͋̿̀̿͌̂̄͗́̊̍̽́͌͋̎̎̎̀̓̊̐̈́̓̔̈́͒̾̋̽͌̔͗̓̈́̊̔̐̂́̏̎̍͒͊́́̈́̈́̿̓̋͌̾̀̍̐̋̀͑̑̿̍̈͐̃̋́͛́̊̐̀̒̍̈́̿̐͋̓͛͗̑̽̆̇͒̄̀͛̾̉͌̈͂͊͑̈̿̀͆̾̅̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅô̸̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̧̧͚̜̰̫̯̭̲͉̼̙̝̼̘̲̘̻̠͔̝̫̳͕͕̯̱̠̜̫͈̼̞͍͍͇̞͙͖͍̙̮̱̰͙̬̙̘͔̙̼͕̩̙̺͖͇̯̠̝͇͇̹̟̦͉̪̪͈̲̠̥̝͙̮͕͖̼̝͕̩͕̲͕̤͍̱͙͇̹͇̪̝̬̝̰̫͍͍̮̞͇̘̮̳͔̘̫͖͙̘̻̯͓͕̪̟̪̘̫̗̍̏̌̊̍̊̂͋̅͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅư̵̡̡̧̨̧̛̰͕̦̮̟̯͍̦͈͈͍̼͉̺̳͙̘̺̪̯̤̱̘̞̭̟̬̜͍̪̟̦͔̫͇̱̦͎̟̦̘̩̗̞̘̩̳̳͉̹̘̺̮͓̰̘̦̦̦͈̪̣̬͈̱̳̞̺͓͈̙̠̦͙̮̙̠̬̣̣̯̝͋͌̑̋̈̏̔̒̐̀͌̿̿̋̈́̋͐͐̎͗͒̈́͆̂̀̉͛̾̈́̎̉͌̓̈̒́̈́̀͆̅̈́̐̒̒̓͊̾͋͆̍͒̏̊̓͗̑̌̀̑̏͆̌̈̆͗̀̒́̽̾̈̅́̅̈́̊̀̇̊̽̔̊̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̛̛͖̦̰̘͎̙̬͍͕̥̼̮̘͕̠̠͚̙̩͚̘̹̰̖̰̪̞̱͎̹͙̫̳͙͕͓̭͔͍͓͓̝̲̱̞͉̗̥̺̣̫̝̻̖̩͍̝͍͓̲̤̥̺̝̣͇̤̫̹͈̝̖̻̦͉̫̠̖͙̺͔̭̱̦̬̬̪̥̗̰͙̦̻̫̦̝̦̮̺̠̩̱̜̤̤̱̪͖̜̳̲̰͍͚̦̜̳̭̗͖̭̞͉͍͓̫͈̬̙̜̯͇͚̯͕̭͇̜̹̦̤͔̩̱̪̼̳̦̲̮͖̜͇͚̤̙͙̯̟͉͈͓̳͍̱̥͕͔̘̲̝̫̻̺̘̭͖̯̓̽̃̉͒͛́͑̓̔̃̄̈̊̀̋͑̏̔̒̓̒̓̈́̑̒̓̀̇͋́͗͒̔͒͑̀̿͋̿́͒̿͗̈̔͒́̂͊̔͑̾̓̂̀̓̅̀̋̈́̇͐͊̎́͊̑͂͂̐̈́͌̊̆́͂̽͋̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅm̸̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̩͍͔̞̼̥̘͕̼͓̱̦͕̬͎͍͍̻̟͎͇͕̲͍̮̼̝̫̙̙̘͚͔̳̺͙͈̬̝̫̞̬̗̦̮̬̹̯̳̞̠̹̠̥̲̺̻͇̺͚͙̺̰̯͚͓̼͎̏́̋̏̿̇͑͂̒̀̍̌̊͗̓̉̑̒̾͑̄̈́̒̀͌̈́͑̔̍̆̇̍̀́͌̓̆̊̈́͒̌̑̓̅͗͌͐̊͐̈́̀̔̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̸̛̛̛̗͓̱͉͈͕̰̘͓̺̻͒̈̊͑̂͊̈́̍̈́͑͋̈́́͋͐̏̍̈́̀̈́̆͑̈̐͑̈́̿͑̌̋̿̑̌̆̓͒̓̎͌͛͐̈́̈́̂̽̏̄͗̋̊͌͛͑͑̉̈́͑̅̑̄̀͂̈́̎͛́̄̔̈́̉̀̿̆͊̇͗̉͊͛̓́͌͑̀̇̅̈́̀͊́̽̏͛́̒̉̒̔̈̈̏̀͛͆̽̌͐̅̎̎͋̐̔̍́̊̈͆̽̅͛̎̾̀́̓̋́̏̓̀̒͊̈̓̿̔͗͛̊̇̀͂̈́̊̄̽̂̌̉̓̒̒͛̆̅́̋͑͑͊̈́̇̾́̀̋͛͊̈́̅̏̆̆̋͛̓̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝k̴̢̨̧̧̡̛̮̲͍͓̳̙̯̠̫̣̯̫͓͔̩̱͓̗͕̰̺͙̣͉̮̪̮͎͕̙̣͎̯̤̱͓̗͇̙̙̖̟̹̠̳͈͖̮͈̤̠̹͍̪̺̖͔͖̣̼̙̤̝̦̩̯̞͇̹̣̮̬̻̜̝̰̜̯̤̮̱̬̮͔̞̙͔̟̲̤̹̲̮͚̝̬͔̦͙̲̗̙̩̗̰̠̬͍̲̻̥̪̬̙̒͌͊̿͋̏͗̀͆̂̑͗̓̾̈́͐͗̈́̉̾̂̇̂̆͑̋̋͛̈́͛̒̃̒͑̚͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̭͚̮̥̙̯̱̯̙̣̻̤͚̗̳̼̘̪̩̣̗̲͍̗͎̗̥͇̱̥͉̯͎̜͇̖̺̹͉̟͓̩̼̻͈̰̝̭͖͚̻͉͇͎͚͍̱̮̝̯̗̣͖̜̼̟̣̺̹̔͗͊͋̃͊͊̎͛̈́̎̊͑̎͒̐̾̈́͐̂͒̽̇̎̀̉̽̀̾̒͐͛̔͑͌̄̈́͗̊̽̆̒̊͆̂̀̊̆͋̆͗͒̈́́̈́͊̒̄̍̆́̃͑͂̊̊̃̈́̽̑͒͐͊̉̓̈́̀̈́̎͛̃̋̿̉̅̉̉̍̾͊͒́̏̉̽̐̈́̔̂͌͗̾̂͂̔̉̐̈̈́͆͐͐̾̾́͗̆̈͒̋͐͑͆̂̑̃͆͊̎͒̆͆͊͂̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̶̧̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̖̬̯̩͚̭̫̟̩̬̺̻̠̮̤̫̹͎̗̜͇̮͈̞̘̱͓̳͍̝̤̮̜͇̥̣̜͕̼̯̘͇̳̯̝̖̭̱̟̖̼̜͎̭͕̬̳̖͖̲̝̼̭͍͈̟̼̞͖̠͖͎̼̳̹̲̣̻̪̪̯̙̦̦͖͎̥͔͓͕͍̣̲̺̫̥̗̳͉͓͈͇͈̭͈̱͉̠̹̳̭̻̮̱̯̭̩͉̰̬̖̣̜͍̳̲̺̘̗̺̪̖̠͔̒͋͊̉̓̀̈́̈́̏͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅm̶̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̭̥͙̬̤͙͍͔͕͚͍̘͙̠͎͙̜̘̻̗͇̦̲̪͎̬̫̙̫̱̭͖̬͖͔̜͉̰̝̺̲̩͓̼̫͔̥̪̫̱̤̬̤̠̲̘͈̈́̏̉̓̇̀̐̿͐̏͑̎͌̒̇̏̈́̈́̈́̏̓͒͆̾̍̊͛̔́̀̈̊̒͒͂͌͒̆̓̾̑̆͂̒́͂͌͗̌̽̂̍̓́͂̌͑̃̆́͊̂͒̂̈̾̇̔̈͛̅̇̐́̉̑̊̓̄͂͊́̏̓̄̐̊͑́͆͊̿̆͗́̐̔̏̆͆̋̑̎͑͗͗̎̆̊̈́̐̓̃̆͋̒͊̓̈́͊̈́̈́͛͐̄̽̂͐̈̆̅̋̃̀̒̽̀̊̂̀̃̔̒̐͋̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ë̶̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̺͇̱̹̲̺̞̲̣͍̗̹̬̞̭̲̞̼̫͚͚̼̟̦̦̳̙͍̤̹̜̳͕͍̩̺̮̦̹̺̙̗͔̤̱͕̜͕͕͉̜̥̤̻͉̦͍̘̤̗̳̺̪̖̱̤̮̣͔̯̟͉̣̟̣̩͓̹̬͇͓̯̭̖̥͕͙̖̩͚͙̹̤̖͙͕̯͎̩̫̙͚͔̗̜̬̮́͆̃͂̈́͗̋͗̓͊́͊́͊͂̀͌͆͒̔͛͑̋̓͑͛̏͛͗̋̿̔̅̄̀͐̑̌̿͊̓̽́̆̔͆̌͒̍̀̀͐́̄̒̈́̐͘̕̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̛̛͚͔͇̗̞̗̲̱̠̟̱͈̯̞̩͓͖̹̠̼͚̺̦͎̬͙͔̬̳̮̙͉̭̱͉͈̭̟̠͚͉̜̝̠̯̺̭̙̬̟̲̤̬̹̬̰̺̖̦͎̳̮͔̗̬̞̖͍̱̙̳̗̯̺̫͍̳͕͇͙̙̥̺͔͓̥͙̖̹̹̝̠̺̟̗̪͓̖̬̟̬̳̪̺͉̟̩̲̤͖̥̻̩̬͖̺̩̞̝̉̔́̌̍́́͊̑͂̓̀̌͛̍̍͆̽͐̇͌̓̋͗͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̢̛̛̛̹̖̤̞̥̳̩̟̠̩̖͍͖̞͊͐͛̔͑̀̓̒̈̈̈́̋̅͐̇͒̾͆́̀̔̂͊͒͐͑̐̔̋̂̀̿̄͊͐́̆́̽̄̔̔̓̉̏̽́̈́̓͆̾̇́̀̏̽́̏͐̌͛͋͆̓̍̔̐̀͐͌̈́͒̈͆̒̽̔̊̓͆̊͛̍̀̈́͌̀̋̓͆͗́̔̆̾̈́̅̓̐̇̈́̿̓̎̈́̌̅͌͗͂͒͒͑̆̓̆͛̂́͗͗͋̿̒͆̂̀̓́̄̇̐̏́̎͗̊̈̌̿̔̏̈́̉̐̈́͗́̎͐̀̇͒͒͆͊̈̓̉͆̀̂͐͊͊̿͌̋̈̀̍͋͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝é̵̢̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛͙͕̭͓͓͍̹̖̬̘͚͓̬̜̬̲͉̮͚͇̰̘͖̜̭͈̰̭̩̮̼̺̬̺̻̲̖̻̬͈̝͕̻̙͍̹̹̘͙̻͙͇͚̩̯̩͇̣̣̭̞̮͈̯̟̟̲̮̠̘̜͙̖͇͙̳͇͖̭͔̰̺̤͇̺̱̟̫̰͖̼̯̙̰̳̪̭̹̲̱͕͎͉̺̺̖̲̻̈̅͐̈͒̓̒̈͑̃́́̓̄́̅̀̇͆̈́̀̇̾̊͋̽̾̉̅͒̀́̆̾͗̄̆̆̉͐̅̈̂͘̚̕͜͜͠͠ͅȅ̸̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̢̲̠͉̻̹̗̥͙̣̭̹̘̦̰̲͈̮̥͓̞̘̟̠̫̠̬͎̝͙̫͉̜̫͔͔̝͓͓̗͉͕̭̯̱̬̗̜̣̥̦̞͉̼͚̯̟̲̻̠͖̭̻̜̼͍̯̟̥̈́̽͗͒͌̂̉̿͒̈́̇͊̈̅̏͂̇͊͋̊̈́̔̎̂͑̆̒̈́̂͗͋͗̚̚̚͝͠͠l̸̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̬̮̖̞͕͓̠̯͈̹̱̜͎̞̜̹̹͖̙̲̻̯̦͙̲̖̮̬̫̠̫̱̳̟̱̻̟̦͓͓̦̹͔͔͙̹̖̰̪͈̰̺̹̲̳̘̝̟͕͕̗͔̠̥̯͍̦̰̠̤͖̟̭̫͖̬̣̜̺͔͔̦͉͖̻͔̠̫̦̪̦̫̝̥̹͙͈͔͙̫̫̯̥̗͎͍̙̻͈̱̟͎̂͑̇̂̀͛̊͗̽̍͐̓̓͂͆̓̒̅͑͛͌̌̀̓̈͐̅̐͐̃͊͊̊͆̃̄͂̒̽͊͑̈́͌́̅̿̋͒̓̈́̑̓̒̋̎͆͆͋̋͌̋̊̔͗̔́̆͛͊̈͛̓̓̂̃̃͒͛͊̏̊̈̽̋̉̓͒̉͑̔͌̓̉̀͊̒̍͗͐̾̃̔̔̇̂͛͐́͊̏̈́̂̌̈̄̔̊̎̓͑̓̓͊̎̀͗̏̄̆͊̌̂̀̽̋̍́͒̽̎͌̋͗̋̿̓̊̂̂̑̏́̽́̋̋̔̓͑̌͑̍͋̈́̀͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̭̫̫͎̜̗͕̠͇̣͎͎̲͈̠͈͓̯̟̗̰͚̣̻̫͍̲͉͉̖̝̫̺̮̝̭̬̮͓̫͇̪̱̰̭̲̲̣͚̱͎̦͈̲̭̫͉̘̳̜͍̣̫̳͙͍̫̝̜̩̗̦͚̦̳͍̞͚̜̦̹̯͉̩̞̫̯̤͚͉͈̠̹͚̞̥̗̣̣̰͈̤͔̩͔̪̣͖̜̮̤͓͎̠̻̲̜̱̲̟̦͉͕̬̹͉̮͉̜͕̪̰͍̯͓͍͓̱̦͉̫̥̗̱͖̫͇͔̼̤͚̠̳̮̣̟̯͚̙̙̜̲̭͍̮̖͒̽̍̃͗̄͋̂̓͋͒̌̓̀̋̍̍͐̽̍̒͑́̓̃̇̈͑̓͒͛̽̐͌̋̃̀̿͂̇̍̆̏̎̇͆̍̇͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̢̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̧̢̛͕̘̠͈̣̠̥̣͎̮͉͙̫͓̲̻͍̠̘̰̼̯͇̜̦̲͎͈͉͎͕̺͔͎͖̫͚͕͙̟̫̯̯͚̹̻͙͕̺͎̘̭͉̺͔͙̠̖̩̟͔͎̟̞̮̤͖͎̝̻̦̘̦͇̯̥͓͉̭̲̼͉͙͈̪̩̯͈̲̠̹̜̫̬̰̩̟̥̱̫͉̙̟̝̫͎̫̠͎̭̖̪͙̻̠̦̬̩̤̹̮̙̃̈̊́͂́̈͌̐̊̕͜͜͜ͅͅȩ̵̡̧̧̢̛̛̦̤̞̭̙͉̻͔͈͔͉̘̬̙̱̟̻̹̟̗̪͉̤̦̻̻̗̩͙̥̤̤̩̠̫͍̯̥̗͚̳̺̳̫̤͚͙̤͇͇͈̮̪͕̣̖̳̲͕̩̹̘̙̼̦͉̤̤̯̜̣̫̘̤͈̤͉͙͎̺̝̋̑̅̿̐̑̐̓̄͑̔̈́̅̐̈́̓̎̽̔̌͑̈́̀͑̓̓̈̇͂̏̽̓̏̋̏̄̔̈́̃̐̏̿̈́͋̑͗̾̐̾̀͗̈́̈́́͌̑́́̀̋͐̿̉͐̒͊̏́͋̀̈́̌̓̎̑͒́̔̈͑̅͐̔̊̌͌̀̅͐̌̀́͋̂͆̔̌̃͋̈́̊̓͊̈́̈́́̌̀̾̑̏͛͊̂͒̎̓͊͊̽̉̄̓͛͋͑̈́̽̊͋́̀̆͒̀̄̎̿͐̇̊̅̀͐̆̇͌̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅx̷̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̠͔͇̘̰̗͓̙̖̼̝̱̫͈̬̤̦̱̳̤̗̮̹̬͙͙̯̮̞̺̘̥͉͉͙̲̻͓̰̙͈̪͇̘̣͔̫̭̩̲̙̦͉̟͍̣͉͙͚͖̩͎̗̹̗̩̠̩̮̬͙̝̜͍̘͔̩̼̼̟̗̲̯̻̲̠͔̝̬͐͂̂͐͒́̽̄̌̈́̔̌̽͋̐͗̍̽́̍̆́̒̓͛͂̐͒̆͂͗̀̓͆̌̋̌͌̒͛͒͑͗́̆̆̔͐̋̉̽̈́̉̏̅̽͛̾̄̑͆͊͆̀̓̌̐͛̓̐̏͆́͒̅͑̈̉́̇̓͋̑͐̌̉̌̍̋̈́͆̏̈́̎̿̊̓̔̐̀̑̈́̀̆̄̂̓͋̔́́̾̄̋́̂̄̈́̋̔͂̽̀̄̽̇̈́̀̓́̀̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅų̸̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̹̟̜̞̤͈͈̘͕̪̣̼̱͇̩̞̰͕̺̝̪̪̦̪̯̣̬̗̻͕̱̭͈̜̣̮̰̱̜̹̩̲̲͇͈̱̠̟̲̬̜̫͕͎͈̭̙͕̦̻̲̦̟͙͉̯̦̭̭̼̮̝̟̹̜̹͕̯̣͉̠͎̖̤̩̠͈̰̺̘̩͙̫̟̝̺̠̺̜͙̩̙͕̮͍͍̬̼̤̩̹̙̯͚͇̪̟̹̗̖̘͙̟̱̣̞̬̮̠̤͍̺̘͇̮̦͙̻̭̹̹͔̫̟̮͔͎͚̖̪̯̪́̇͋̀̉͌̾̍̇̉̃̑̋͐̊̆̑̾́̅͂̓̋̀̎̿̋̆̐̃̂̋̑̓͑͊͌̓͌̓͐̐̍̄̊̄̃̉͂͗̈́͑͊̊̿̊̈́̿͋̀̍̄̿̌́̃̉̈́̈́̉͌͛͗̉̊̽͆͋̏̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅã̶̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̗̩̪̮̜̹̖̠̦͇̰̭͇̟̘̭̮̦̼̺̗̖̪̰͈͉͈̭̬̳͎̲̣͔͍̝̭̟̬̜̥͎̫͓̯̣̲͉̣̲̹̬͔͎̪̖̝̪̥̘̭̞̖̰̦͙͈͇̲̦̰̼̩̼̫͚̩̮͍͍͔͇̥̘͕̲̰̖̝͚̗̱͈͙̪͙͐̏̏̆͋̓̌̅̑́̑̐́͂͒̍̋́̆͛̈́̉̂̆̑̅̑̉̍̎̎͐̆̄͆̅̈̅̐̂͆̒͊̔͂̀̿͗̽̑̋͑̋͊̑͊͗̍͆̊̊̅͊̊̇̾̑̈̒̾̐̈͗͌̾͐͊̈́͑̿͛͐̏͐̂̀͗̓̀́̆̽̓̂̉̂̾̂̎̓͐͑͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅļ̵̢̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̥͍̻̙͍̙̼̮͚̞͕͖̦͍͙̭̯̳̥̩̹͕̬̭̥̲̼̠̦̥͎͚̙̲͉̣͙̦͖̰̭̙̥͎͔̣̥͉̮̜̙̠̟͈͙̼͕̯͈̝̖͕̬̠̔̌͊͗͌̆̒̈́̎̎̌͛̐̿͆̈́͒̌̆̂̓̿́̇̂̔͗̾̎͑̂̐̓̏̿̀̿͆́̔̈́̏̇͊͋̅̐̓̌̄̍͗͗̓͐́̏̋̀͊̿̈́̄̑͘͘̕͘͠ͅ ̸̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̛̲̫̜̭̻̭̲͈̻̗̰͔̮̣̱̯̪̣̭̳̘̼̹̬͕̹̺̪̦̙̞̭̱̺̮̩̘̮̺̼̞͙̭͎̞̦̙͓̫͍͉̱̱̟͓̪̰͉̳̟̜͕̱̱̜̠̟̯̭̠̟͈̪̤̞̩̲͙̥̰̞̫̺͖͚̝̗̖͓̠͉̠̻̦̗̠̞̜̲͎̲̳͔͐̽͋͋́̆̌́͊̒̓͑̓̾̒͛̇͊͊͆͐̽̅̋̋͊̈̀͌̐̊͆̒̂̂̀́́̾̓͗̍̾̉̉̏̇͌̇͛̍͌͂̍͑̈́̒̀̋̓̈́͐̂̑͆̃́̆̎̒̌̋̇̾̈́̈́̌̌͌̑̎̔̉̀̔͑̓͐̈́́͌̎̎̀̓͊́́̋͛͂̾̓̑͛͋̇͌̒̎̌̈́̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅį̴̛̛̛̖͕̲̝̦̻̹̪̮̰͙͕̮̖̣͙̠͈̘̳̺̜̝̹͕͙̼̮̠̂̊̓̃̎́͆̔̏̆́́͂́͋̀̋̏̾͌̈́͌̂͂̊̋͒̏͛̉͛̄̊̽͛̑͐͊͛͛͗̐̔͒̅̈́̒̈́͋̃̋̍̈́̊̏̈́́͋̌̏̂̅̂̈̋͒̈́̌̓̒͌͐̔̋̔̋̋͐̾͊̌̇̔̑̔̓̒͋̈́͗̌̿̄̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ṅ̸̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̛̻̹̥̘͔̥̱̯̝̣͖̘̜̞̝̺̪̤̭̘̖̟̝͈͔̘̫̣̞͇̘̲̙̦̤̯̩͓̩̯̪͚̗̬̺̼̤͍̲̙̳̦͍͕̮̭̣͍͙̥̠͉̩̠̫̻̠̖̣̯͚͖̱̹̝̥̫̲͇̳̝̻͖̟̖̯̼̱͔̟͓̥̫̹̙̱̝͕͈̥͚̳̞̺̟̝͚̜̰̟͉͎̫̖̻̤̪͙̩̲̪̞͈̹͙͚̮̮̠̞̣̣̟̻͚͙͎͍̘̙̺̹̪̼͉͔̭̻̯̟̙̝̳͚̯̘͖͉̪̜̓̆̀͂͒̾̆̒̂̈́͒̆́̽̊͒̇͌̅́̈́͗́͒̆̿̀̇́̅̀̓̓̏̈́̅͛͊̀̆̾͗̆̎̃̅̎̂̐͑̾͛́̂͐̍̊͆́̉̌̈̿̇̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͖̰̻̫͓͉̹̮͙̿̄̇͌͒̃̑̂̽̐͗͌͗͐̐͐̈́͊̆͐̈́͆̏̏̿̾̊̂̄̈̔̄̎͑̆͊͐̐̃̍̄͌͗̀̌̓̈͗́̽̀́̽͑̐͋̂̾̊̓͆͑̾̈́͊͊̎̀̃̅́̿̆̾̊̈́̽͐̾̔̄͐͗͑͗̈͋͌͛͑̾̌̎̿̊̊͊̈́̂̽́̀͊̈̈͊͆̇̓̓̊͋̓͛̈́̉͆͐̅̂̂̐̀́͋͛͆̏̽̈͛̌̄̿͌͛̊̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠m̷̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̬̣͔̻̫̞͕͔͎̦͕̣̭̹̭̪̬̰̟̼͓͉̼̤͈̖̤͚̯̭͙̯͖̰̳̱̦̝̫͖͉͖̟̺̹͔̘͔̦̳͕̪̭̰̩͕̞̟̹̼̬͎̩̞̳̹̰̜͈̜̙̦̫̹̯̣͚̲̳̭̳̠̝̰̤̝̮͕̺̑͗̏̽͂̉̋̾̉͗͌̓͂̅̏̀̑̏́̄͛̾̀̉́͌̍̅̉͗̃͐͆̍̈́̍́̿̑̓̀̊̀̾͒̈́̑͋́̓͌̿́͒̀̾͗͑̃̒̾͌̊͋̈̄̒͑͊̓̐͐͋̀̄͗̓̎̃̊̀̆̆̒͊́͒̿͂̅̍͒̆͌̇̉̓̉͐̊͒̀̉͊̌̈̏́́̈̍̒̆̆̅͑͑̅̍́̎̓̐͆́̓̀͊͒̈́̃̒̈́̈́̔̃͆̔̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ẏ̵̡̡̡̧̧̛̬̭͙͇̰̹̤̣̰̜̮̙̫̙̦̤̮͓̟̺̺̭̙̫̞̥̩̟̯̦̠̩̺͖̟͙̭̹̱͎́͑́̄́͛̆͗͐̀͐̋́̾̅͌̅̈̒͒͂͑́̋͊̄͆́͋͊̋̆̃̄̇̊̌̈́̃̈́̂̈́̀̒̅̈́̏͑̓̚͘̚͘͜͠͝ ̸̨̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̛̛̰̬͈͚̜͍̘͓̠̝̤̗͙̭̹̥̟̖̝͍͍̙̺̫̰̥̘͙̜̲͕͍̘̣͚͖͕̪̜̗̯̬̪̟̖͇̖͓͔̞̼̹̣̺͔͙̗̜̮̘͙͇̠̦͚̭̙̪̯̙͕͉͙͕͙̜̰̦̲͉͈̯͇̻͎͔͇̭͇̹̥̦̖͇̼̟̮͖̗̖̜̬̝̣͍̼̞͔̗̏͊̈́̇̄͑̂́̈́̽̄͑̆̍̆͗̈́̓͛̇̇̄̍̏͂͊̉̓̆̍͐͆̂̉͋̏͌͒́̈́̎́̌͗̽̉̀̑̄̂̌̈́̌̈́̉̇̔͑̍̔̒̏̋̒͑̎́́̌̄͑̍̈́̽̌͂̽̈̀̍͛͋̉̍̎͒͌̈́̒̂̂̇̒̋͑̈́̆͒́̓́̂́̃̈̌̃́̄̇̉͊̏̀̈̂̆̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̩̲̜͓͓̠̻͎̱̦͙͇͔̱͔̻͍͉͍̯͍̥̟̠̗͖̟̲̺̙̰̗͕̙̱̮̝̾̒͂̀͗̍̈́͛̊̂̓́̈́̾́̔̀͛̾̒͋̾̎̉̇̃̃̎͆̊͗̀͆͂̂͐̐̊́̒̈́͑̌͋̈́́͗̒̒̈́͒̓͒̀͊̊͛́̎̓͆̔̾̀̊̍̅͛̊̋̍̾͛̓͊̐̅̂̈́͒̉̍̎̓̀͐͛̾͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͝ơ̷̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̗̟̙̠͔̜̩̫̙̘͇̻̖̰̪͎̺̩̻̙̙̖͇̞̮̺̤̞̮̝̣̯̮̫̗̱͍̖̖̭̱͖̳͎̞̰̝͇̼͍̹̝̥͍̝̺̹͔̞̝̘͇͙̜͕̞̻͕̯͇̰̥̟̳̟͇̼̣̹̟̟̲̲̥̠̖̺̮̻̹̥̺͕̺̖̩̬͓̝̲̮̻̣̞͕͖̣̬̹̪̰͇̪̰̩̈́̄̅̅͑̋͛̿̅͂̓̔͆̊̑́̓͛̀̎̎̈̏͊́͆̀́́̓̈̏̐̐͑̔̎̿͑̀͛͑̾͐̌̔̿̄͒̋͐̌̂͆͒̎̂̈͋̐̄͊̅̿̈͗̆̃̒̈́͂̃̇͊̐̾̿̎̓́̃́̃̍́̍̆̇͋̓̋̀̈́̄̒̅̄̈́͋͌̊̈́̽̈́̿͛̒͑̈́͌̾̋̊̈̒̽̂̍̓͗̎͂̐̎́̇̌̊̽͒͛̀͗̈́̈̆̉͗̌̌͒̀̓̿͂̑̔̃̄̉̃̃̈́̈́̈́̒͊̌̎̓̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̷̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̤̩̱̦̬͖̙̮̭͇̘̠͙̻̹͙̥͎̫̖̣̖̰̱̝̦̦̥͈̤̻̻̭̬̝̱̩̣͎̯̮͎̩̠̘̩̞̖̤͓͍͓͖̫͈̰̼͍̪̟̫̩̜̦̞̬̹̟̼͚̪̤̤̞̦̟͎̪̥̖͓̞̗̟̖̜̯̙͎̺̞̰͇̦̳̪̣̲̘̠̟͉̰̠̩̩̦̻̦̗̭̫̼̳̦̪̠͓͚̺̤̼͚̹̈̆̑̋̑̈͆͋̄͆̓̒͑̏̈́̈́̈̄̉͂́̓͑͒͛́͗̎̀́̏̈́̋͆͋͆̌̒́̃̍̔̀́͗̐̋̐̀̈́̀̌̓̐̈͛̽̓̌́̈́̇̈́͂̌͐̏̌͋͆̑̅̍̈̈́͒̒͐́͑̓̆͒̊̀̀͐͊͒͐́̀̇̾͋́̒͐̀̓́̓̃̈́̊͌̐̀̎͗͛̾̈́̽͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅȳ̶̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̠̼̻̤̻̳̞̺̺̠̜̰̝͙͕͈̫̻̜̟̝͍̬͇̝̠̬̝͚̪̹̦͍͍͚̙̰̥̠̳̺̺͔̮͚̲͓̠̝͇̣̲̖͇̭̞̖̣͉̜̺̘̺̱̫͉̬̣͔̲̤͕̬̣̤̹̦̹̩̞͎̖͚͒̋͗̄͗̀͆̊́̇̂͆̈̀͂̈́̄̐̂̓̿̋̋͊̍̀͒̽̊̏̿̽̽͂͊̌͒͊̐̂̈͂́͆͌͛̋͑̊̀̎́̌͛̅̋͆͐̐̊̀̏̅̈́͂͛̽͐̃̃̉̎̆̃̽̈̀̋̍̉̈̓͌̉́͛̔̌͊͛͂͌̔̀̂̈́̅̈́̀̀̐͒͒͂͌́̄̓̇̈̋͋̐̂̌̍̊͊̾̓̎́̇̒͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ.̴̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̯͍͍͙̳͇̩̠̝̬̞̟͍̠̦̤̞̞̠͚̻̘̳̠͈͎̖̦͇͓̜̤̥̬̣͈̝̪̗̬̦̪̥͉̬͈͕̦̠͚͖̙͖͇͕͙̠̦̜̲̣̺̬̠̪͍̜̜̖̪̱͍͇̮͇͕̗͓̱͙͈̞̹̞͈̥̙̰̭̼͙̣̟̗͖̟̦̘̘̖͇̼̞̜̦͖̪̮͚̘̟̯̺̼͕̹̠͖̟͓̲̜̱̣͎̰̞̻̻̘̬͚͔̟̹̳̪͔̫̻̼̖͎̭̭̯͓͉͖͙̤̺͙̹̪̪͇̫̩̱̜̋̌͛̏̒̾̊͒͐̉́̓͐̃̒̈́̋̈́̑͂̃̒̍̍̋͐͗͌̄̽̐̓̏́̃̅̍̇́͌̾́͒̈́͛͌́̔́͊̐̏́̑͆̆̌̔͛͊̽̄͛͑͑̈́̏͆͐́͑̔̂̓͂̈̑̈́̍̇̏̄̒͑̑͆̓́̂͂̂̍͂̊̾͊̉̿̃͗̔́̋̐̈̏̄̈͗̇̇̐̑̋͆̈́̃̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̧̛̥͍͈͍̘̼̰͎͔̙̯͈̙̯̖͇̠̟̥̫͔̟̟͈̳̫̻̺̱͍̪̫̙̯̹̘̺̺͉͖̩͔̦̹̺͇̫̰͕͈̮̜̼͖͕͖̝̲̠̤̤͎̖̫͕̱̤͇̙̲̬̼̻̤̭͎̪̱̗̖̦͎̥̭͍̠͓̻̠͉̲̟̩͍̞̙̯̖̩̰̩̣̤͉͍̥̥͚̘̗̪̮̦̭̹͕͖̾̀̍̐̈͑́͐́̌͊̄̒̈́̈́͒̔́͛̂͋̏̈́̾̇̈́̎͌̀̍̓̀́̆̎̏̽̈́̿̿͌̿̊̄̄̄͛̏̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̵̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̭̦̱̯͍̤̗̻̲̦̳̰̖͈͖̮͎̟̖͈̳̘̲̳͔̲̩͓̫͍̖̒͆̎̂̆̉̐́͆͌̃̇̉͗͊̏̽͆̉͊́́̀͐̂̍̈́̀́́̍̎̅́̅̐̽͐̊̂̏̔̾̃̽̒̀̐̈́̓͛̈́͛̌͒́͗̈́͑̀̑̀͗̊̅͐͒̐̀̔̔̓̒̃͋̀̈͒͆͛̇̄̋̆̽̍͑̾͒̍̔͂͋̽͗͗̈̾̈́̈́̎͑̄́̆̎̍̇͒̉̌͗͊͋̋̓͐̆̃̒̓̈́̀̿͑̀̓̈̿̐͊̈͐̀̒̈́͋̌̒̈́̓́̽̍̽̍̆̀͂̔͐͒͆̿͂̽̓̓̃͒̒͛̄͛́͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅr̷̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̤̗̣̞͕̯̭̳̞̝͇̞̟͕̺͕͎̜̭̗̜̮̲̤̲͈̗̭͖̼͈̥̠̯͔̝̝͎̮̘̰̹̯͔̭̲̤͎̼̭̫͉̱̼͍̖̗͓̯͙͙͎̤͎̖͔̙̝̼͙͇̞͈̥̝̬̩͓̪̮͈̻̜̥̮̻̹͉͍̼͎͕͔̠̮͙̮̖̲̞͖̼̬̜̦͌̊͑͗̓̆͊̐̄̿̍̈́̂̀̽͗́̈́̓̋͊͂̿̀̀͂̓͑̓̏͐͒͌̀͆̓͑̃̄̆̎̄́̾̅̑̒̐́̑̒͗̃̒̍̀̽̀̂̀̓̅̊̒̏̌͌͐́̅̄̾̾́̽̏̌́̓͋̀̌͂̆̓̅͌̆̃͗͂̓̀̑̍̈́̃̄̎̊̆̀͊͗̓͋̀͛͑̒̃̈́͌͂̀̓̈̉̅̉͛̈̿̍̐̅̎͌̄̆͊̆̒͑̉̅͊̀̒̔͐͛̓͂͒̌̈́̇͊́̿̈́̒̈͆̒̈́̄͒͂̂̄͑̐̈́̾̃̍̈̀̉͗̉̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ę̴̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͎̦̲͉̥͔̗̰̞̖̫͉̘͈̱͍͚̩͖͎̻͇̗̖̜̙͈̪̫̼̩̹͓̳̙̻͓͚̥͚̣̗͉̙̠̙̜̩̟̞̳̘̹͈̻̠̩̲̫̹͓̹͇̹͔̦̞̦͍̣̯̟͚̬̝̣͉̖͎͍̖̬̘͎̟͖̻̠͇̙̲̦͛̅̐̒̃́̓̒̈́̈́̓̏̀͊͌̈̏̿͋̓̎́͐͋͒̑̈́͊̽͂̀͛͗̿̇̈́͊̂̌͗̌̉̅̽̃̈́̀̈́̀̓̂͒̈́̌̋̃̉̅̒̄͗͑̍͊̿̌̀͑̐̀̎̏̽̌̌̎̐̓͌̍͋̊̏̒̓͑̈́̔͐̏̎́̾̔́̄̌́̈̅̆͒͗̓̉̑̃̎̌͐̋̈́̽͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̭̰̗̞̭̦̱̩̙̘̙̫̲͉̯̘̣͔̤̩̲͈͇͍͖̹̣̙̘͇͓͎͖̖͔̬̝̳͚̦̩̲̼̟̙̟̻̯̖̜̤̦̺͚̠̯̟̮̩̱̬̠͖̜͎͙̜̻͎̖̗̜̭̲͈̤͔̳͎̹̳̬̤̗̥͓̦̱̬̟̱̯̱͓̥̫͕̯̣̣̹͐͌́͌̐̑̿̔̍͗̈́̾̈́̊̀͑̂̀̓̊̋̀͌̏͐̍͑̓̌͒̂̑͆͆̅̉̅̇̇͊͛͆̈̉͐́͊̓̌̏̒̈́̆̋̎̿̉̎́̾̈́́͊̓̊̋̂̊̈͑̐͑̏͌̽̎͋̈͗̾͋̓́͛̾̊̾̏̎̈́͐́͐̄̉̅̂̀͒́̎̅̈͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̸̧̛̛̛̛̱̗̗̞̓̎̎̋̾́̄́̃̒̀̅̇̽͗̃̈́͂́͆̿͊̐̌̽͛́͐̇͌̈́͊̌̊͛͋̐̓̎̑͗̎͌̈́̔̾͑̍̀̉̇̌́̅̽̅͂̌̓͋̈́̀̎͊́̍̃͒̇̍̽̏͒́͋̈́͂͂͒͑̃̌͆̇̾̀͌̔͑̐͒͋̒̋̈́͛͗̀̓̏͆͗̿̑͌͑̏͛̄̿̿̂̅̎̃̽̈́̔͌͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ơ̴̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̪̻͔̦͎̪̣͉̲͉̫͉̳̰̮̟̜̬̙͍̗̦͙͉̻̘̙̲̠͓̥͖̜̳͚͈͎̹̞͙̮̗͕͙̭̭̬͍̳̖̗̪̤͖̦̖̯͍̖̩̻͔̺͇͈͎͍̮̹̻̮̞̠̭̟͓͔̹̯̘̪̥͉̬̯͙͚͖͎͓͇̳͎̻̮̘̳͙͕̭̯̺̻̥̖͓̘̼͚̳̲͑̈́͗̓͊̄̓͆͐̓̔̉̏͂̋̅̈́͋̋̓̇́̌͂͐͑͋͛̈̈́͗͐͐͊̒́̌̀͒͂̊̂̌̈́̆͛̋͋̈́̽͌̇͐͌̾͊̒̍͊̃̋̍̀̈́̆͗͌̂͑̄͐͑̏̔̐̀̂̐̆̃̔̋̽̔͊̈̔͑̍͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅu̴̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̨͇̫̻̦̪̱̝̯̖̟̦͇̮̦͓̗̣̗͙̤̤̲̮̦̻̼̫͙̟͚̪͈̰̼͙̙̱̙͖̖̜͖̣̻̺̱̥̥̘̙̩̝̗̟͙̪̠̺̝̲͉̙̘͚͕͙̩͙͙͚͍̮͈̗̥̤̳͇̫̹͉̙̞̜̭̤̼̺̩̼̹̻̖̳̱̱͚̘̠̞̭͈͓̥͉̩̙̝̻͚̻̦̜̙̠͒̈́̓͆͆̐͐͊́͗͋̈́̆̈̎̇̾̉́̿̈́͑̅̋̀̒͗͂̍̏͂́͘̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̖͇̬͋̒̈́̿̀̓̐͑͘ǎ̸̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̢̢͖̞̟̭̳̘͚̜̻̮͕̥̙̩͖͉͓̻̼̟̳̟͉̫̳̟̩̳̼̬̞̯̲̬̹̻̺͔̱͍͉̪͓͚͙͔̟̟̰͓̹̠͖̦͉̘̮̖̘̹̪̱̞͍̹͓̮̲̜̝̹͍̭̱͉̠͖̫̳̺͚̗͈̟̝̥͖͉̺͉̠̞͓͎͕̣͔̞͓̰͉̯̻̣͕̹̟̠͇͎̖̙͇̖̱̰̹̠͉͕͉͍̩̹͉̹̯͔̰͚̦͚͍̪̫͉̻̗͙̻͖͇͔̠̥͇͍̣́͋͗̔̈́̾̏̇̈́̓͐̔̾̾͑̃̉͂̈͐̅͂̍̒̓̀͛̆̔̓̋͐͌͆̓̍͊͛̊̑̈͂̿̉̃͛̀͐̑̿̄̔̍̈́͛̽̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̯̣̹̙̼̳͕̙̤̲̩̺̜̳͕̫̥̠̫̺͚̳̫͚̩̞͇͖̘͍̗̭̬̖͕̥̻͈͍̝̹̞̫̟̻̰̦̯̰̞̟̙̩͚̩̱̜͎͙̙̪̻͕͔̺̞͇̗̪̦̰̫̹̗̦̻̠̫̮̠̙̹͇̼͔̦̭͉̰̥̰̼͙̼̫͇͉̥̲̙̣͓͉͉͉͍̪̪͙̞̦͉͚̹͓̖͚̪͎̼͖̗̹͇̪̩̙̩̥̦͔̮̖̯̺͓͈̗͔̥̗̫͙̪̦̥͙̲̉͑̒̈́̌̈̉͌̽͒͌̏̾̈́͆̈́̄̆͋͛̏̄̓̍̃͐́͐̾̾̈́̊̅̒̽̉̈́̾̍͑̀̓̈́̔̊̇̏̄̓̑̃̊̿̓͋̃͊́̊̊̈̽̄̐̏̊̈͗̐̆̓̑̃͋̀̅̆̄́̑̈́̊͐͋̓͌̎̅̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̸̢̨̧̡̩̞̤̪̬̻̤̖̖͖̗͖̩̪̙͈͖̻̰̤̺̺͙͇̟͈͓͖̰͉͙͎̳͙̦̳̠̩̗̣̫̲̮̞̝̬̬̤̩͎̣͇̰͔̼͇̖̦̝̤͉̟͕̤̖̖͕̆̂̐̿̿̿͛̀̈́̓̍̉͒̈́͜͝͝͠á̸̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̛̙̯̤̣̬̗̘̜̩̪̟̠͖͚̩̘͙͇̦̪͖̱̰̥̱̹̙̤̳̮̲̼͍͉͙̖̬͕͚̫̘̜̭̠̹̻̹̙͔̬̟͚͚͓͇̫̣͎̫͕̻̖̫̲̝̰̜͔̱̞̖̮̰̤̤̟̤͇͎̫̫͓̱̼͙̥̪̥̞͉̫̜͖̫̗̼͎̮̹̥͖̠͖̳͉̥̪̳͉͇͕̺͖͕͍̥̥̮̥͈̰͖̹̬̙̬̗͓̫̹̞̞͕̗̭̞͖͚͇̱̦͎̱͓̱̯͋͂͌̾͋̉̐̈̑͌̀́͊͆̇͑̓̿̄̅̑͒̈͊͋̆̾̊͌̌̀̇̔͋̂̆͛̿̐̂̽̌̆̀͐̆̃̄͐̽͆̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̢̛̛̛̦̪̼͖͕̹͔͙̯̼͙̖̰͉̯̥̥͇̲͖̓̑̿̈́͂̓̊̏͊̓̍̈̀̓̾͊̃̅̋̿̓͌͋̐̉̽͊̀̿̀̀͗̾̀̽̿̿̌́͛̿̾͐́̋̈̇́͊̎̉̍̈͆͂̒̽̎̈̎͐̀̔̉̈́͗́̂̌̓̏͊͆̐̿́͒̾̑̇̒̍̍͌̊̿̅̾̄̀̈́̾̓́̿͊̿̽͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅy̵̨̨̛̛̥̲̙̭͈͚̲̘̮̯̭͆̌͊̃́͌̐̈̐̾̿̉̿̇̌̂̀̃͑͋͛́̃̐̇̊͌̐̌̾̆͊͌́̀͛̈́͊̃̏͊̄̄́̏̉̆̾̑̋̉̋́̃̔͗͋̓̿̋͆̎͆̌̇͐͗̍̇́͂̈́̀̄͌́̚͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠?̶̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̤̯̰̦͔̲͖̫͈̤͍͔̻̮̰̰̼̯͕̓̽̽̓̔̃̿̿̂̿́̒̀̽͐͌̽̂̇̆̎̑̂̅́͛̀̃̓̒͗͋̆́̾̐̂͒̎͆̓́̔̈́̽̈͛̅̐́̂̂̉̔̀́̿̅̀̋́̈́̈́̌̀̋̔͑̅̇̅̆̿͒̋̒̄͗̈́͋͌̉̉̈́̎́̒̀̾̏̑̿̀͒̐̅́͐̄̎̓͒̽́͂̀̈̉̀͗̀̓̅̓̾̓͂̑̃̋͛̒̃̐̎̔̒̈́̒̀̆͆̊͑̈́̽̉̎͆́̑͋̇̇́̎̑̏̐̉̓̐̒͂̌̽̒͑͆̌́̌͐͛̓́̔͐̔̎͋̉̅̕͘̚̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ"̷̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̩̺̭̘̱̙̝̣̮̰͈͇̤̖̼͇̤̹̬̺̰̘̘͈͈̯͇̬̗͚͕̩̲̦̰̳͉̘̼̤̠̘̗̲͕̰͕̜̘̠͖̲̱͙̟͇̺̳͈͇̱̤͇͕̩͉͇͈͓̣̙̰͙̟͓̘̱̙̰̗̪͚̹̱̺͙̙͎̬̣̹̯̜̮̭̳̠͈̻̮͙̩̠̘̗̥̦͓̠̲̜͂̾̓̅́̋̈̅̌̀̂͛̏̽͌̉͗͌̐̀̊̋͋̏̈́̈́͑͑̇̀̄͐̈͊̇̈̍̐̄͋̉̾̐̽́̍͑̋͌͗̾͋̽̂͆̒̽̐̔̍́̃̓̐̾̈́͑̋̔̽̄̎̍̋͆̽́̇͆̎̑̿̂̔̃͆̈́́͆̏͐̈́͌̆̈́̃͑̎̃̐̃̈̓̅̿̃̊̒͋́͒̐͆̓́̏͗̓̿̿̈́͆͆͌͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̷̛̛̛̛̛͍͖͔͕̍̈̾̎̄̈́͋̂̉̎͆̓̑̏̉̇̓̆͐̎́̀͊̈͂̒͐̊͂͑̏͆͊͗̒̅̈́͋̈́̎̓̀̉̈́̈͊́̒͑́͂̌́̌̄̇͐͆̈́̂̅̒̐̃̀́̈́̄͋͐̎̐͗̄͒̏̽̈̄̾̎̓̇̿͒̏̄̄̌̈́̍̍̓̋̆͌̑̍̿̑͐̍̓̾̀̈́̈́̈́͒̓͒̌̈́̀̄̊̀̏̌̓̎̆̐̾̈͌͂͗̎̏̾̈́̔̓͛̌̀̈́̅̾̒͊̈̿͂͌̏͑̇̓̐̈́͐̇̀͑̃̅̑̋̋̀̌͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝  
̷̛̛̺̰͔͉͎͚̱̞̞̮͓̪͙̥̙̤͇͔̹̰͉̩͙̪̟͔͉̙̳̤̭̪̮̺̗͍͚̩̫͎̩̆͐́̏̎́̈́͗͆͛̀̂̍̊̂̀̾̂̂̎̔̏́̀̋͒͆͆̾̿̓̇̋̍̏̀͆̓̋́͌̾̔͛̂̉̀͛̎̓͑̑̍̆̅̑̾͐̈̿̿̐̔̒̿̑̿̍͗̉̋̀̌̓̓͌̿͑͌̈́́̈̒̉̃̆̀̏̄̓͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅ"̸̢̨̨̨̨̛̱̫̝͔̼̰̹̻̳̤̩̭͖͉͔̮̹͉̭͖̗̱͈̫͈̞̥͓̱͍̳̘͈͖̠̱̭̮̣̩̩̭͚̥̱̙̯̘̥͕͕͖̻̘͈̫̝̭̫́̈́͑̀͗̍̓̿̋̽̈́̏̏̓͊̈́̀̀̒̆̏͊̈́̈̽͒̾̈́̄̐̈̆́̈́̓̈́̍͂̈́͒̾̊̀̋̓̏̓̓̊͆̃̊͆͒̐̾̌͑́̑̀̆̀̆́͑̎͆̂͑̀̿̿̓͑͋͆̓͂̇̇̆͑͊͒̀͐̈́̃̅͂̄͗̓̄̒͛͒̽̔͑͒͂̾͆̈́̏͐͑̌̿̒̈́́̉̓͋̓̑̃͗͂́̈̋̀͌̃̑̂̉̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅN̵̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̙̹͇̞͙̳͚̜͉̜̫͔͙͔͖̩̟̙̱͉͉̝̯̤̤͖̩͙̘̯͈̩͚͎͕̟͉͉̗͔̦͙͙̰͖̟͍̟͈͔̦̯͚͓̠̦̮̘̰̭̯̼̳̉̽͑͂͑̉̅̂͆̈̆̓͑͑̈́͒̋̑͌̅̒͊̅͒͆̎̽̏̈́̾̌̆̑̈́̿̽̽́̉̋̿̌̈́͛͛̀̓̈̾͊̊̏́͗͛̆̍̈̌̂̌̃͆́͊̋̏̾̓̓͛̉̓̈́͐̎̔̏̈́͛̂̃̒̓̉̾̊̏̈̌͂̏͑̄͛̀͐̊͊͌͂͂̐͌̿̄̀̑̇̌͂͛̆͆̄̂̆͋̅͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅơ̸̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̻͎̱̗͉̩͚̻̬̺̮͕̘̭͈̩͉̼̤̬͕̦̥̠̩̥̠͓̭̟͉̙͍̣͍̥̱͙̠̝̫̰̻͚̣̮̠̱̣̖͔̞̱͓̬̥̤͉̻̦̞̼͕͙̞̬̺̞̠̼̘̬̰̘̲̜̱̤̦͕͉̯͕͖̳̟̘̣͇̩̲̭͕̮̻̥̩̓̇͊̈́͌̇̄͌̊͊͆̄̈̒̽͑̏̏́̍͂̎̊͛̀̈́̿̄̈́͑̎͂͌̈́̌͆̈̏̓̅͐͆̌́͗͐̿͋̈̿͑̈́̍̂̒͗̀̓̑͊̈́̓̓͆̓͛̋̓̄́̃̽̔̂̿͋̓́͛̓̄͊̎́̅̔̽̎̆̊̒̿͒̎̂̈́͑̃̆̋̾̏̔̐͌̐̒̽̄̔̒̎̐̀́̀͒̃̍̊̀̔̆̊̌̊͗̔͌́̓̏͒̇̇̉̎͆̓͒́̀̂͗̏̈́̏̐̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅ.̵̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̨̧̛̟̪͇̗̯̝͈̲̞͙̙͖͕̗͉̫̟̤̩͕̼̖̦̹͕̳̹̻̹̲̥̥̺͇̜̯̜̤̗͈̲̮̟̼̞͎͚̹͍̪̩̫͔̳̜̹̹̰͙͈͖̫̗̩͉̮͖̝̮̟̩̭̰̪̭̯̬̣͓̥̹̮̟̭͉̠̜͎͈͉̗̯̲̩̺̯̱̼̦͉͖͇̖͕͍̩̯͎͓͓̺̫͇̯̮̠̤̹̰̗̙̥̣̝͚͔̺̳͓̞̣̝̠͚̳͎͔̭̫̜̪̮̞̩͈̯̽͐̏͗͊̋͋͑̍͗̍̈́͊͊̂̉̿̀͛͗͗́̍͆̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ"̶̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͖̞̙̟̺͓͎̘̜̱̩̗͍̬͚̫̻̠̠̯̗̝͔̥͉̦͉͔̮̞̼͔͕̳̣̞̦͙͇̯̥̳̙̼̳̗̣̠͓̥̘̱̮̖̯̦̬̱̺͇̭̖̦̬͔̥̣͕̞̼̺͈͉͖̥̤̞̙̝̝͇̮̯̺̱̺̝̫͉̞̱̼̮̱͍̣̣͍̼͙̣̲̗̼̬̱̬̩̭̰̯̹̯̤͎̝̰͖̳̪͔̫͉̺̹̻͇̝̫̺̺̼̼̹̭̹̜͎̣̙̠̣̹̬̤̲̤̜͕̣̯̩̖̤̩̻̺̣̩̝̟̹͉̫̖̞͖̠̻͇̭͙͉̫͇̮͈̩͍̦̱̱̭̪̰͗́̑̎̽́̃̔̇̈̀̃́̽̏͗͂̓̀͆̏̿͒̽͊̀̊̃̑͑́̄̌̌̋͑͐̽̌̎̽̈́̐͛̊̔͛̉̿̂̾͒͐̍͒̔͒͒̀̃̄͂̋̐͛̋̾̽̎͐̃̓͐̅́́̍̄̽͑̎͑̽̅͋̒͗͂̅̈͑̈́̅͛̉̽͊̀̃̌̃͆͒͗̓͑͂͋̈́̃͊̍͒̓̈́̌͒͌̊́͗̃͊͊̑̃̃͛͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̧̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̱̼͉̞̥̙̪̼͎͓̬͍̭̘̜̱͚̦̺̺͔͇̭̰̺̥͈̠̖̖̖̯̮̳͎̝̝̦͎̟̗͈̥̬̖̱͔̳̲͍̮̥̖̥͍͖̫̠̯̝͖͎̩̮̺̪͔̰̖̼͎̩̟̙͔̼̣͚̮̥̞͓̥̖͙̟̳̦͇̼͚̬̼̳͎̺̲̖̞̲̣̲̝̝̦̳̲͍̮͍͙̹͉͙̣͍̟͇͍̯̣͕̯̦͉̯͍̤͔͚̗̟̘̘͖̘̱̯̪̥̳͍̬͍͚͙͉̬͈̝͖͉͔̝̝͉̭̙͋̋͐̓̑̆͆̅͂̿̓̈́͒͂͐͂̋͋͌̔̈́̉̈̊̾̽͐̓͆͑̋̍̉̂̓̈́́̈́̿̑͛͗̀͛͗͋̋̾͋̒͊͒̓̄͋͑̂̈̏͐̂̎̅̊̽̃̀̍͐́̐͗́͛̀́́̈́̽̊͂̈́̍̀̂̎͋͂͌̍̒͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̤̞͖̙͈͇̭̯͕̰̩̺̺͖̠̮̗̠̙͖̭͇̖̠̲̣̘̼̙̹̟͖̜͕͙͚̹͖̠̳͈͚̖̦͓̟̟̳̼͔̜̦̱͍̜̝͇̘̺̣̜̤̹̺̩̻̠̙̳̙̗̭̬̲͙͓̝̦̣̪̠̮̬̥̗̻͇͖̬͓̟̬͎̟̘̳̦̖̞̻̘̝̳̪̗͍̠̱̼͉̹̝͈̥͈̙͙̤͚̙͎͇̻̬̜͚̦̺͕̹̥͔̯̣̼̳̯̖̠̫̪͉̙̘̬͖͔̠̰͉̪͈̮̠̭͔͎̤̞̗̥͕̻͍̫͉̦̹̥̞̙̤̭̣̺̲͓̝̓̑̅̔̍̌͗̌͑͌̇̐̓̈͛͑̀̿̈́͗͑̀̊̈́̉̓͆͋̾͑̓͆͌̀͋̌̓̇̈̒̏͂̐̋̑̋̈́̓̎̾͂̆̑̿͐̂͊̍́̑̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̗̙͎̩̼͕̭͖͔̫̟͍̟̬̦̺̬̦̼̘̱̟̹̦̤͔̟̥̻̪͈͓͍̪̑̇̓̅̑̔͛́̔̊̊́̿̌̐̈́͐̊͆̾̄͋̈́̋͗̓̈́́̊̎͆̒̉̔͒̆͋̂̅̏̍̾̎͊̈̒͛͊̌́̆̓͊͊̉̊̀͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅN̸̛̛̛̖͈̖̹̉̄̊̃͗͑̑̋͌́͌͐̊́̒͌̆̅̆̅̆̒͂̃̎͒̈́̐̇̌̾̍͋̉̋͌̍̌̎̀̿̇̊̇̅̍̈̋͒͐́̈́͆̇̂̈̍̇͋̂͌̉̆̃̒͑̃̈́́͂̌̑̄̉̀̽͐̍̆̈́̇̆̀́̂͌͐̈́̑͛͌͋͊̀̈́̉̔͑̑̿͌̐̍̀̇́̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ę̸̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͓̘̳̖͇͎̣͔̤̮͎͍̼̖͙̳̗̫̖͕̩̤̞̜̳̮̞̮͓̹̝̯̯̹͕̞̼̫̺̣͍̤̯̥̫̠̭͕̙͈͈͎̪̭̯̟̗̱̯͎͈͍͓̖̺͍̗͍̬̖̰͔̼̫͈̼̹̮͎͍̥̠̖̞̱͕͔̳͍͔̞͕̠̙̟͍̘̜̳̫̫̩͎̭̘̭̒̑̇̽̏̔̃̾̑͗͂́͐̈́̿̈́̈́̌̔̅͒͑̿̃̊̔̾̅̉̇̂͛̊̾͌̄̈́̊̈̎̊̌͛͑́̒͆̃̐̅̍̈́͒̔͌͛̈́̿̈́̇͛̆͋̆̈́̐̈́́̊̍̇͌̆̽̊͒̾̓͌̌̾̄̅̈́̈́̾͂̆̆̐͂́̑͑̈́̒̆͑̄̓͂̿͒̓͂̿̒̃̍̃͌̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅv̸̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̫̹̜̳͙̞͎̝͔̭̳͔̩̱̳͖̘̯͙̪͖͈̲̗̰̥̠̝͖̪̤͇͙̞̤͍̠͈̭̻̻͖̻͇̮̪͍̟̥͇̬͉̬͓͇̗̟̭͈̼̙̜͑́́̊͋̂̋̓̏̄̾̈́͗̉̽̅̾̆̍͒̈́̈́͋̉́̎̌̐̂̔́͒́̄̑̽̇͋̓͑̓̏̆̍͐̑̀̋̈́̅̈́̅̿̾̃͒̅̊̐̔͛̆͑̀̃͌̎́̌̈͐̂͂̈́̽̑͗̀͛̅̊̈̑͌̌̆̈́̌̋͛̅̓̍̔̓̾̎͌̍̀̽̈͐̓̈́̇̀́͑̌̓̀͒̓̓͐́͋̏̿͒̀͒̔͋͂̌͐͂́̀͒͒̑̽̇̀̓̎̋̔͐̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅę̴̡̢̧̧̨̧̛̛͍̠̗̻̟͖͈̺̫̘̦͕̝̖̙̭̭͈̟͍͈̲͚̜̠̹͔̞͈͖̘̭̹̱̱͚̭̪͔̪̭͕͖̮̣̝͓̼̼̙̱͚̘̬͖̥͈͍̫̙̙͉͉̣̰̭͉̝͍̞̪̺͓͍̩̳̗͇̩̦̯͇̐̃͒̒̑̐̊̈́̑͌͊̔̇̈̉̓͋̀̓̉͂̀͑͌̀̿͗͗̑̾̃̀̈̊͗̂̑̈̍̿̍̊͆̆̂̾̀́̓̌̎̀͋́̎̈̐̈́̾̓̑̂̔̾̽̒͒̓̽̈̓͒̂͑͐̊̄͗̀͛́̑͗̊̾͛̆͐̅̅̅̈́͑̒̿̈́͗͊̂̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅŕ̴̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̧̡̡̗͙͓̼̩̹̯̫̭͚̤̪̻̰̙͇̩̘̯̦͚̞͍͇̩̰̥͍̼̪̖̼̥̭̪̗̫̜͔̹̬̻͕̲͖͕̣̺̫͖̤̜̤̦̠̬̟̺̤̺̦̮̪̗̬̗̘̝̠͉̹͍͈̝̺̰̮̪̬̮̙̦̼̠̯̞̥̯͍͔̙̤̣͙̥͚͙͙̝͎̻̬̳̥͖̻̞̮̫̪̮̰̹͚̦̪͉͉̠͕͕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅm̸̛̛̛̭̹̖̆͆̉̓̓̔̃̽̄͗͋̀̐̀̔̋̀̂͆̽̾̈́̈́̄̃̉̈́̆͛̄̈́͒͛̓̾̆̈͊̑̏̆́̀͒͛̀͗͊͛͒̐͂̐͊͊̎̇͂̿͑͊͐̊̈̌̏͌͗̀͐̿̔̏͆̓͒̓̽̍̅̍̐̊̾͋̽̾͛͛͒͋͒̔͗͋͗͒̈́̌́͋͌͐͗̄̐̃͒̿̽̉͌̉͑̎̓̀͒͗̔̾̎̏̆̀͆͗̅͛̀̀̿̈́͐́́̀̏̈͒̓̀͒̆̋͐̇͋̔̏̎̈́̇̈́́̒͊̎̏̌̉̽̇̇̄̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝i̶̧̨̨̧̛̮͍͔̮͓̠̭̞̼͍̖̼̦̹̪̜̹̞̟͙͎̰̪̹̦͉̗̗͕̰͚̟̝̺͚̫̝̗̪͚͕̞̬͖͍̝̜̖̮͔̹͆͒͒̾͐̏͑͌̑͒͛̽̌̽͂̂͛̈̐͒̎͗̌̉̂̀̈͒͑̆̊̑̈́̂̿̄̈͊̆́͊̀̊̌̀̆̾̋̈́̌̊͛̍͊̾̉̆͆̋̿̂̀̒̓̋̅̃̍̀͛̀̆̎̋̓̋̅̀̏̏͛̌͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̨̧̛̛̛̞̞̦̳̤̖̦̻̭̬̞̳̮̪̦̮̤̥͕̤̼͈͙̲̳̳̞̠̹̦̩̲̬͙͕̖͉͔̬̥̞̖͉̯̉̾̓̌̔͌̀͗̌́̀͊̓̿̾̈͐̈̿̓̉̀̆̍̊́͌̔̔̂̅̑͂̋͆̀͒́͌̀̈́͊̔̏̎́͆͆̈͂̈́̌̑̇͗͗̆͂́͐̿̔̅̐̏͑̔̂̐̔̂̌̆̿̄̓̎͂̄̓̇̒͋̆͋̋̓̅̿́͗̎̉̀̾́̄͛̊́̏̔́̑̄͒̀̇͑̎̋͛́͒̂͊̀͊͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠d̵̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̛̤͔͉̖̝̺̳̟̯̦̮̗̤͎̙̲͉͙̬̹͎̻͍̘̠̙̰̫͎̝̹̤̮͙̼̞̳̗̮̠̯͇̺̥̻͔̱̥̠̺̹̖͚̩͓͎̗̗̼̗̻̘̲̜͚̩͕͍̻̪̪̻̤̺̳̮͓͔͖̠̪̪̦̺̺̘̭̦̯̫͕̯̣̬̭̹͎͇̟̫͖̣̞̤̖͕͎̫͍̐̐͑͗͊͆́̃͊͂̐̑̇̓̿͂͛̊͆̓̃͒͋̅̒̄̈́͋́̊̊̏́̊͛͛͆͑̓̌͑̂̌̈́͊̀̆̍̀͑̊̾̅͂́̂̉̉͛̅̀̇̊͛̓̓̈́̂̐͆̓̈̽̋̌̆͒́͌͆̑͊̍̐́̐̎͂́̆͌̍̏͌̃̊̉̔̍̋̾̾̿̔͊̂̌̆̋̈́̎̍̍͐̀̐͊́̔̔̀̋̾́̒̑̓̀̎̓̓̆̊̊͌̓͋́̎͌̀̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ,̶̢̲̲͉̗̘̺͇͊̍̿̃͌̎͌̇͋̌̐̃̍̇̓̐̄̍͊̂̄̋̓̈̈́̌̈́͌͆̅͒̒̊̽̌͂̿́̽̅̽̇̈̇̅̓͂̈́͂́̈́̀͌̀̄̀́̋̃̆̈́̎̅͋̈́̈́̋̓̾͊͆̇̋̈́͗̃̂̄̋͗͊͂͐̂̎̄͗̓̊̇̎͒̊̿̈́͂͒̒́̈́͋́͋̏̋̈̿̅̿̽͒͒̂̔̑̔̍͌̀̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̷̛̬͈͖͉̇́̀̽̂̃̀̀͑̑͂͊̀̅̂̈́̊͛̿͑́̃͗̈͌̈́̾̆͒̎̈́̀͊͋̏̎͒́̀̃̇̍̓͑͑̂̿̆̎̈́͘͘̕͘̕͜͠͝Į̴̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̡̩̳͎̖̥͍̮̻̹̖̩̫͍̪̝͖͕̥̣̰̞̖͙̮͙̞̞̣̯̘̫̥̠̼̥̱̦͙̫͉̳̩̘͓̖͙̯̣̭̤̤̻̣̠̦̻͇̝͕̥̠͎͉͓͎̗̠̥̙̹̥͇̗̜̩̗̳̤̠͔̤̜̝̰̫̰̳̪̻̟̟̖̻̣̻̟͍̟̘̺̝̪͚͇͚͉̯̰͉̬̪̙͉̙̫͎̺̳̘͕͓̫͙͔͎̙̟̞̪͚̳̱̪̣̫̪̪̬̳̖̮̪̈̂̔͑͂͊̐̿͂͂͗͋͒́͛̒͑̀̑͐̈̓͑͌̓̄͐̑̽̀̍͒͒̏̅̆̃̌̃̍̌͋̋̋̿̿̓̓̎̅̔̇͗̎͂̓͆͌̄̓̓͒͛́̅̀̈́̀̏͗̊͂̈́́͊̇̿̾̇͊̓̏͂̑̈̍͒̇͗͋̊̋̀̄̃͋̾̍̊͂̎́̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̹̳̬͉̣̫̰̼̥̞͕͔͖̖̬̟͉̮̩͙͚̣̞̣͓̮̘̱̩̰͎͙̱͔̱̪̺̹̱̖̘͚̯̖̦̱̗̹̗͕̜̹̪̮͚̫͙̦̞͙͚͎͕̜͕̖̪̲̗̹̥̯̹̟̳̰̟̖̥̖̬̥̭̬̞͙̙͖͇̫̮̪̘̝̦͚̫̲͙̝̼͖̪̫͍͎̩̜̼̦̩͚̳̱̭̫̹͙̩̠̮̭̟̜͎̮̱̯̲̰͙̼̯͙̜̩̲͈̪̘͙̻͉̫̦̜̳͇̒̅̈͌͊̐̃̂̍̾͛̍̒̽̀͊̑̾̅͗͆̓͑̔͐͐͐̈́͌̽̓͐̔͋͊̔̽͋͗̀͛̋̂̏̈́͒͌̈̾͋̋̊́̀̂͂̒̈̃̃́̀͛͆͊́̋͆̌̇͗͒͐͂͗̓̔̌͋͊̾̓̓̋̔̄̀́̿́̐̐̀̈́̏̋̂͋̒́̎̎̈́̎̌͊̔̀͌͊͊̐͒̑̓̍̑͑̆̈́̈̀̇̄̈́̅̑͒͌͂̎͐̑̄̒̾͂̈́́̒͌͒́͌͛̆͗̐͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̵̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̛̫̭͙̱̥̣̬͔͈͔̦͉̪͔̫̠̬͓̹̜̺̟͖͚̞͇̞̘̖̬̤͓̜͎̘̼͈̣̪̻̘͎̙̠͕̻̗̯̲̖̯̞̙̤͎̰͕̩̤̜̣̹̣̮̫̟̬͙̘̫̬̮̝̺̥͕̞̦̺̰͙͈͚̦͎͇͎̞͖̳͇̤̦̜͈̟̣͉̲̣̬̘̙̳̙͓̣̝̼̏̆͗̊̎̈́͆̓̀̄̒̑̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅa̶̛̭̲̜̯̻͙̭͚̣͔̟͖̲̲͑̐͛̍̒͗v̶̛̦̮̞̣͇̪̪͇̟̖͖̗̥̭͓̼̭̆̊̔͋̃̽͗̑̉͛̊̀͗̅̑͑͋͆͐͋͂̅̃̀̎̂̎̀̚͘͝͝͝͠ͅĕ̶̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̛̛͔̠̟͓̻͕̫̞̣̠̙̟̙̤̮̲͉͔̠͚͍̭̝͎̦͕̗͍̣͈͈͍̟̜͕̠̙̠͎̟͙̮̙̗̯̻̲̘̹̩̬̦̜̦̪̠̘̦̙̙̻̲̗̫̖̫͕̯̗͖̳̙͉̙̫̘͇̺͇̮͖̪̯͈̳̮͙̩̟̰͉͕̝̩̟̻̙̹͔̟͋̿͛́͑̓̅͒̏̈̆̆́̆̈́̀͋͆̐̇̅̿̃̏̈́̈́̅͊͑͆̍̾͛̉̇̎͗̈̿͛̉̈́͆̊͊̈̓̈́̎̔̇̔̑̓̾̈́̌̉̋̅͋̾́̔̽̄͂̈̿̾̓̈́͆͗̑̔̑͒̏̆̈́̓̿͆̍͗̋̈̔̂͒͆͌̾̎̿̈́͐̅͊̆͛̽͑̿́̊̑͛̑̾̂͗̂̇́͒̎̑͋͐̈́͂̿̍̉̓͆̒̐̋̂̈́̀͗̈͛̓́̂̋̓̈́͑͒͂̈́͛̊͆̓̍̈́͐͐̂́͐̍̿͑͒͌̈́̐͊̀̅́̐͋̈͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̗̳̲̣̥͕̻̣̻̼͕͈̝̱̮̝̱͙͍̭̬̤̙͇̻̩̣̯̫̭̞͖̜͈̪̘͓̳̯̳͚͙̭̙̥̯͉͕͇̠̬̙͕̹͔̯̭͔̬̩̬͖̹̭̺͈͚͔͍͚̣̙͈͕̱͍͔̻̯̩͛̀͋͒̾́̐͛̀̉͒́̊̿͐̋̉͑̓͂̇͌͐̎͗͑̐̍̒̓́͂̀̈́͒͗͐̀̐̔͊̓̓̊͛͊̌̊̽̆̔̒͌̈́̿̃̊̉͌̃̍͐̅̈́̇͐͋̌̈́͋̽̐͗̋̾̋̈́͆́̒̏̓̆̾̽̂̈͊͒͌̎̉̈́͌͗̀̐͊̀͌̾͑͊̀̓̌̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ'̴̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̛͕̗̖̳̬͔͕̳͎̻̘̗͓̮̺̼͙̙̲̪̰̟͎̮̩̞̲̜̣͕̟͓̙͍̺̙̼̟̟̣̻̜̯̳̘̠̤̞̦̯͙̖͈̜͇̠̻̻̘͎͉̭̬̫̖̟̹̤̰̰̺̗͚͈͉̦͈͓̩̦͈͚͕̺͉͕̥̠̱̳̻̲̱̜̱̥͍̦̺̠͇̱̻̣̭̄̇̈͆̋̐̇̏̀͋̔̾̈͋͂̏̽̆͌̎̒̊̐͛̌͋̾͛̈́̿́̏͋̏̈́̓͋̒̎̎̀́͑̆̊̂̈͗̈́͆̔̐́͑̐̋̄̈́̏̽́̍̇̐̃̐̓͂̋͆͛͂̉̾̓͂̂̀̀͗̅͐̌͗̀̔̾̊̉̐̔̍̓̈́̒͋͐͋̎͌͂̒̊̅̈́̉̾̑̈̇͑̑̈̿̿̂͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̶̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̘̝̥̘̹̻̰̭͎̗̜̪̭͈̩͓̥̟̠̺̠͎̺͎̮̣̟͕̯̰̲̖͔̻̤̲͓͎̖̫̙̠̖͖̺̼̫͇̳̼͈̖̜̤͕̻̰͉̭̙̱̠̫̘͍̪̗̖̪̬̬̠̜̫͔̬͖̱̣̙̼̙̦̩̮̜͇̻̭̟̻͓̮̦̭̱͈̞̹̠̘̼̮̯̠͙̻͕̪̰̙̙̘͓̖̺̤̻͍̦͇̜͙͔̘̬̗̝͚̰̺͈̀̿̂̄̿͒͛͗̀̌̈́́́͒͌̂̃͗̀̋͒̽͂͛̏̓͆͒̂̃͛̎̂̿̄̽̄͋̋͛͆̊̈͂͗̏̇͑̿̒̈̈́̅̀̀̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅ ̸̧̢̡̡̡̛̳̟̟̤̺̮̩̝̹̟̪̠̼̯͕̺̭̪̳̘̦͎̯͙̠̝̼̭̤͕̮͍̥̲͍̫̰̣̪̩̭̺̣̯͙̲̩̩͍̝̘̯̹̯̻̘̪̬͔̘͇̳̜͚̮̥̖̝̻̗̰̤͍̱̲͓͔̹͔̮̙̟̣̠̺͖͔͖̣̜̫͖̗͙̹͚̥̝͎̦̳̩͇̩̫̖̳̜̤̘͈̘̯̣̝̠͉̟͔͓͎̀̈́̽̆͋̅̓̊̔͒̀̀̎͌̎̇͛̓͆̀̊̐̔̈́̇͋̊̌̅̓͒̒̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅb̵̨̧̨̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̰͚͓͖̦̫̹͎̮̣̣͙̮̘̩͙̣̣͕͕͍͈͙̝̮̫̣̪̞̤͚͕͍̳͎̥͈̭̥̗̖̬̤̺̤̹͈̱̹͕̙̺̱̼̺̟͖͈̜͔̲̭̖̻̟̪̯͚̱͔̘̟̰̳̯̙̯̠̣͈̥͚͍̼̰̠̯̰̼̜̩̟̳̪̯͔̰̭̰̘̻͍̠̗̮̪͙̱̲̗̥̱̯̠̙̙̳͎̪̩͚̪̭͍̳̹̦̺͕̯̠̞̪̝̻̩͎̹̘͖̦̲͈̈́͋̆̾͊̈̿̔̽̈́͑̓̃͊̐̿͋͐̈́̄̄̒͂̇͐̍̂͆͌̐͑͒̉͊̔͆̈̇̋́̃́͑͆̋̽̉̇̀́͑̌͋͌̽͌̓́̀̀̑̓̐̃̂́̆͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅe̷̡̳͚̗̰̼̯̟͛̉̂̂̎̿͛̓̀̔̒͗͌̂̓̏͗̍̃͑͑̀̄̍̔̐̔̿͗̔̒͆͊̐̇̓̈́͌̏̽̈̈́͗̇͑̾̆̔́̉͑̍̾̚̕̕͝͝͠e̶̳̬̞͕̝̰̦̲̯̳̜̳̹̜̙̳̰͉̤͔̭͖̮̮͎̳̺̐͋͗̆̋̽͊̇͆̅̊̔̈̒́́͆͋̍̀̅̔̓̂͑̋̓̃̍̀́͆̉̊̀̏̽̉̂̿̄̑̍̂̎̍͐͋͐̅͒͊̀̏͒̔̒̈̿̇̿̅̉̓̿̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝ņ̷̛̛̛̪̟̳̠̩͙̖̣͕͎̘͓͖͚̲̥̟̥͓͇͔͊͂̆͛̎̊͆͌͋̊̈́̈̀͛̆̎̍̅̏͛́͌͊̄̔̀͛́̏̈́́͐̍̀̉̀̑͆͛͊͑̓̃̐͛̔̄͗̇̈̆̀̎̄͑͒̈́͋̌̊͊̆̋́͗́̉̐͑̔͋́̋̂͌͐̄̇̋͛͐͆͆́̇̅̿͑̀̈̿̍͒̿͛̀̎̑̈́̈́̉̉͋̆̐̌̈́͐͗̅͐̒̈́́̉̿͂̆̀̐͐̐͆̊̐̏̂̒̇͐̈̇̔͒̃͑́̀͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̥̼̖̙̺̦̙̭̝͕͓̜͓̥̙͇̻̖͎͔̞̳͉̟̫̻͓̳̤͔̥̬̥͈̺̥̼͈͓̖͈͓̠̺̯̰̮͚̹͇̯̤̯̮̬̪͚͍͇͍̝̫̪̤͓̤̮͉̭̮͙̖̠͇̹̫̻͎̫̱͎̩̼͉͇̺̩̹̞̺͇̩̼͚̦̩̮̼͈̫̭̰̜͙͕̫͓̭̱̦͓̘̮̙̰̘̗͖̹͓͎̥̹̼̜̺̞̹̘̗̟̹̘̦͔͉͔͉̯̪̰̳͔̱̺̗̞̱̖̼̯̰̼̩̯͓̖̟͉̫̯̽̐̄̀̔̽̅́̆̓̓͑̌͗̈́̓̾̓̋̂̎̏̾̓͌̿̿͂̑̂̓̃̑̐̇̽̿͆̏̆́̍̎͑̿͗̐̂̏̈́̅͐̃̓͋͗͑̈̽̽̂̆̏͊̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̵̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̯̹̣̜̘̜̣͙̞̰̹̮̼͓͚̪͍̟̱̗̠͍͓̮̥̬̞̥̘̠̹͕̥̫̞̹̯̪̯͙͈̫͎̤̖͍̥̳̠͈̘͙̭̝̳͙̯̮̯͎͉̠̖͔̳̜̘̝͔̭̝̠͙̱͕̰͓̟̳̤̪̲͔̲̯̹̯̻͓͍͇̗̮̦̣͉̦̙͙̗̤̥̲̣̯̜̺̱̫̘̙͎̪̹͇̩͇̞̙̘̲͍̖̖̥̦̜̯̖̤̃́̀̑͌̅́̈́̈́̃̋̾̈́̍̎̎͗̀̄̈̄͊́͆͆̇̆̌̋̌̽̾̀̇̅̐͋̇̀̒̇͛͐̓̓̒͋͋̀̐̆̓̇̇͋͌̃̎͐̃̑̄̌͒͑͂̓́́̋̈́̔̂͐̾̄͑̇̓̈́̈̈́͐͌̾͌͑̑̓̓̏̈̌̉̓̂́͌̒̊̀̋͑̍͂͌̈́̇̌̂̎̏̀͂̿̉̈́̉̈̑͊̋̎̓͆̿͂͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȧ̶̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̬̘̺̻̹̠̦̞͚̟͖̘̗̪͉̳͚̥̬͔̬͉̬̻̯̮̝̭͉̱̤̥͓̤̦̫͕̯͍̻̙̱̙̜̣̘͔͎̪̜̥̳̩̙̬̪͔͔̣̗͔͈̖̼͇̲̜͓̜̝͉̰̖̳̹̻̠̤̤̤̜̯͔̲̮̳̪̫͙͇̩̤͕̣̠̳̤̬̙͚̠̥̫͖͎͕̖͚͙̪̘̦͈̖͎̻͙͚̠̥͉͓̻̱̯̙̹̬̊̆̉͋̍̍̅͂͆̒͆̎͛͗͒͊̔͂̈̀̈̿̐̓̉̈́͛̾̆͂͗̓͂̄͒̈́͌͒̅̓̾̾̄͛̃̐̌͌͋̔̍̆͌̋̈́̐͛͆͒̋͗̈́͗̍̀̾̉̀̓̉̏̇͒́̀͒̔͆̆̾̋̀̾̔̽̈̈͛͒̆͌̊̓̀͆͆̐͗̅̽͌̅͛̓͋͋̈́͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅÿ̶̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̙̠͈͕͙̳̗͉̘̹͍̳̼͙̣͚̖̠̤̫͍̖̭̱̳̜̘͍̜͕̟̗͖̻͉̻͎͔͔̠̪̮̞̺͔̠̤̟͙̤̹̼̰͔̪̹̙̰͔͙̱̙͚͚͚͕̩̼̭͓̫̪͕̳̦̜̻͙̩̲̟̝̥̦̘̩̰̫̼̜͈̲̥̜͔̙̞̯̝̯̜̪͈͍̯̭̳͚̠̰̱̪̝̦͈̖̠̝̘̪̲̱͔͔́͑̊̃̊͐̈́̄̈̓̍̔͗̂̈̂̑͆̋͌̍̌͐̉͒̂̃́͆̈́͂̋̒͆̓̉̏̃͐͂̈́͗̈́̋͆͊́̏̊͌̔̓͒̓̃̄̓͆̂̓̊̆̍̈́́̊̂͗̈́̎̂̅̔͛͋̏̋͑̀̃̐̆̊̑͋͌͐́͐̍̈̋̔̀̾͒̌̓̿̀͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̜̺̟͍̪̗̜̖̙̻̝̙͎̠̦̙̲̙̝̻͇͚̱̗̲̙̔͑͆̿̏̆͂̿̐̄̈́́̀́́͛̈̏̓̋̏̂͋͑̿̆͆̆͒̒̄̿̉̔̏͑͆͒̐̅̍̊̎̿̍̓̓͆̒̾̍̅́͑̈̏͊̏́̈́̔̾̃̓́̋̾́̒̒̾̀̽̉̊̑̐̒̌̍͋̽̔̈́̈́̀̃̑͑̽̾̑̉̅͌̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝i̸̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̹̺͚͔̼̥̤̠̝̳͈̹̜̜̖̲̯̗̻͉̰͈̠̦̘̹̪͓͍̭̙̱͕̯̖̪̭͚͖͈̹̯̰̺͇̜̰͚͉̱̪̯̻͍͙͕͕͇̤̺̳̱̫̣̘̠͔͍̳̗͉͖̤̤̠͔̝̪̬͈̺̠̫̘̺͉̫̲̹̗̫̱̜̗̮̫̞̲̞̬̻̖̦̮̬̻̗̙̹̱̫̯̠͙̠̩̲̻͉̭̻̱̫̺̱͇̻͔͕͖̙̹̲̭̫̮͙̟͉̞̻̯͉̤̗̞͇͉̣̱͚͍͚̳̜̳̻͓͖̯̖̲͔͗̀͌̃̒͛̓̎̔̈͂̔̃̑̒́͐̆̃͊̉̅͂̋̊̄͑͌͐̉͒͋̉͒̈́͌̅̈́̍̄̈́̿̀̊̋̀̀́̎̋̈̓͛̒̑̐̉͒̈́̽̿̇̅̀̐̏̑͂̎͐͒́͆́̒̑̇͂̐̔͊̆̃̿͗̆͗̉͐̔̆̐͑̌̏̊̀͑͋̿̿̌̆̂̐̃̓̉͂̋̅̍͌̀̽̏̌̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅn̷̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̛̮̖̻̖͎̟̹͖͔̗̥̯̮͓̝͍͍̝̫͖̭̝̩̳͈͔̗̝͚͎̫̦̜̗̦̙͓͔̳̂̀̆̄͗͛̈́͂̑̏̂̑́̽̓͐̌̉́̔͛̔̈̌̌͌́̀͂͘̚͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̭̩̜̼̝̞̖̤̣͎̳̠̱̩̻̹͚͓̫̘̹̺̥͔̺̰̯͚̠̜̜͈̣̯̰͚͈̙̼͎̙̟̩̖͙͔̦͓͕͚̯͖̥̝͉͔̩̜̻̩̰̦͎͖̳͈͎̱̳͓͉̲̫̻̺͉̖̩͉͓̤̰̣̟͙̯̦̱͇̦̜̝̺̼̝̲̖̟͉̦̰̤̦̝̦̼̪̝̦̠̩̰̬̞͉̳͉̥̬̲̫̞̭̪̹̣̲̹̟̣̐̈́̄̃̈́͗̽̓̏̔͛͆̃̆̆̄̃̎͗̊͐̃̌̄̓͋̈́̓̒̐̃̊̐̈͌͐̐̒̂͆̓́̐̍͑̌͂̽́̽̍̒̎͊͒̀͐̊̔͂̍̓̏̃̔̈́̿͊̾̈́̐͑̏͊͗̏̊̆́̉̎͂́͆̋̆̅̅͋̆́̃̈́̐̋̆͆̊̈́̎̈̎̈͐̂͊̋̈̇̄͑́̓͆̐̂͋͆̄̂̃͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅa̷̢̡̢̱̭͍̥̭̜͈̬̥̗͓̯̲̝̗͓̝̪͙̩̳̟͖̦̩̝̹̖̟͍̺̼̫̺̗̜͎̘̭̯̞̟̭̝͙͉̩̣̞͉͈̔̃̂̽̐̍̒̈́̍̍͐̔̄̄͌̐̐͆̐̏́́̔̈̀͋̾̑̄͋̅̊̀̊́̆͑͛̈̓̔̀͌́̐́́̉̔̆̚̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̙͚̦͖̭̲̜͚̤̺̼͖̙̩͙̯̲͎͇̺͇̱͚̫̺̖̘̫͓̙͙̻͖͙̹̟͍̰̪͇͙̳̤̟̟̫̱̩̤͕̳̣͎͉̫̼̹̳̩̘͓̮̤̹͔͉͈̼̪̩̥͇͓͔͇͖̹̟̙̤̖̘͕͍̥̞̬͈͍̩̩̮̠̭̭͉͉͚̖̟̺̬̖̤̤̯̼̼̳̞͍̣͔̯̭͓̥͙̰̪͉̰̹͕̰͈̺̥͔̱̟̼̐͊̆̑̉̈́̋̃̂͌̎̽̐̉̔̃̈́̌̋̏̅̈̾̈́̏̀̐̓͗͐͛̀́͆́̍͗͒̈́̈́̔̑̀̾́͛̔̂̄͂̿̓͗̈́͋̓̔̎͑̔͑͗̈́̾͑͊̇̏̂̋̒̎̀̾̀̔́̌̒̑̇̇̀́̂̏̈́̔̾̄̓̽̓̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̴̢̨̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̛͔̲̣̫̱̙̩̘̱̞̝̹̺̤͍̩͕̯̳̟̙̤̺̹̰͖̞̪̫̞̩̥̗͇͓͉̥̗͙̱̙̤̬͓̮̝̼̞͚̯̪̙̙̘̰̺͎͕͈̳͇̥̤̭̤͇̝͚̞̫͎͓̰̞͔̖̺͈͈͇̥̻̦̟̥͚̏̈̆͗̃̎͆͊͂̂̔̆̌̑̊͒̇̾̉̐̄̈́͗̔̀̂̒̾̄̈̐̈́͑̄̇́́̂͗͐̐͐̿͆̃̓͌̌͂͆͌̈́̓̅̋͌̈̑͗̎̍̏̀̓̔̉̍̃͗̀̎͋̏̐͋́͋̂̀̃̒̉̃͋̽̍͑̽̾̑͗́̽̽͌̓̿͐͛̓̈́͌͊̈́͒̄͑̎̄̇̀̾̇̌̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̧̡̨̨̡̛̤̭̺̘̼̝͔͖̩͍̗͎̣̝̝̹̙̮͔̫̫͎͕̮͍̤̝̩͚̗̰̥͂̔̀͊͊͑̒̏͑̒̀͑͒͐̎̊͗̓̔̀̏̄̅̾̾͌͊̄̅̈́͗̄̑̍̇͗̀̈́́͋͐͋̒͑̄͗́͊͒̓͒́̅̔͗͐͗͗̿̂̃͛̋̔̒̋̿͊͒̿͂̋̄̇̌͌̈́̍̈́͛̽̎̋̋́͒̏̾͐̂͒̉̓̓̂̌͑͛͑̀́̈́̐̈̃̉͐̿̌͋͛͛̒͗̏̿̽͐͂͋̀́̐̑̄͒͋̆̄͋̍̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅń̶̡̧̡̛̛̰̮͕̥̣̼̤͈͇̯̹͔̮͖̰̹͙͔͙̫̝̟͚̹̥̼̣̘͈͂͆̈́̇̓̃͒̂̽̔̆̏̐́͒̐́̓̀̃̂͋̉͑̊́̇̔̉͊̔̀̈́̂̈́͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝g̸̛̛̙̹̰͖̰̰͇̝̰̹͖̘̘̘̦̗̠̻͇̖͈͙̱̫͓̻̮̜̹͙͙̝͖͓̘̱̠̣͎̯̪̭̰͎͐̀̀̏̆̉́̐̿̑̾̋̐̅̄̔͛̾̄́͌̽́̓͑͌͒̏͂͗̈̓̂̎̐̓́̍́͗̓̍͋̈̅͋̍̔̂̽̅̈́͆̾́̇̈́̾͊̋̄̏̂̐̽͛̔̃̅̌̾̒̅̓̉̎͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̼̣̙̺̭̟̟͚̞̟̲̖͖̲͙͎͕͇̘͈̩̲̱̼͇͚̞̭͕̣̰̮̟̬̖͖̖̺̺͓̥̰͉͈͖̞̪͍̖̰̲͓͇̪̭̥̘̺͉͚͚͔̻͇̭͚͉̰̝̦̮̭̣͉̱͓̮̤̤͓͇̠̥̮̞̫͙̣̝͔̤̤̥̬̜̻̣̜̫͚͙̙̳̺̘̬̥͍͎̹͇̝̳͇̰͎̜̺̺̖̼̩͕̩̜͉̹͇̳͇̓̑̑̊̽̒̈́́̉̆̾͗̍̇͗͛̆̓̈̈́́̂̄̉̾͒̒̂̂͛̃̇̂̽̔̉̀̉͐̈́̔̽̎̏̈́́̒͆̍̽̎́͂̈́͐̓͂̒̈͌̍͋̿͋͐̑͐̃͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̢͓̰͈͔͎̼̰̠͕̹͙̦̪͔̠̞̮͍̟̖̖͔̹̙̩̼͔͎̻̲͚̼̼̳̪͔̮̮͚͔͍̩͈̹̜̠̗̲͙̣̖͓̗̻͉̬̻̙̭͇̳̣̼̮̦͙͍̬̬̰̳͉̹̼̥̼͓̫͎̭͎̱̗̣̬̟͎͓̘͔̲̺̭̻͎̩͓̙̞̗̺͈̺͔̫͇͙͙̭͍̞̣̩͉͉̗͕̩̬͈̦̞̭̳̞̩͉͉̯̳̠̯͕̥̙̙̞̝͚͓̥̗̰̗̲̲͔͒͑̈́͌̈́̀͒̈͊̈́̉̿̆̔̒̽̽͊́͑̇͋́͋̔̐̊̉̃͗̆̂̾̉̆̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̝̹̹̫̬͇͖̬͓̺͇͖͚̤͙̳̜̗͙͚̬͇͖̠͔̭͔̮͖̮͖̝͙̩̙͙̥̞̖̭̩͓͓̼̭̲̫̻̠̣̻̲͔͚̞̰̩̲͚̮̣̩̬̟͔̟̮̰͇̺̹̮̼͎͓̗̤̮͔͎̱̳̭̠̟͙̦͇͔͚̲̜̩̰͚͍͖̹̺̎́͌̈́̄͆̋͂͑̐̊̀̂̀̂̊̑̎̅̀̉̔̐͐̈́̀͆̐̆̈́̂̄͌̋̍̓́̓̋̌͐̎̓̿͒͌̐̍̽͑͋̀̋͗́́͊̈́̏̽̍̑͒͒̈́̈́̓̒̀̓̽̋͗͆̓̐̽̂͛̊͂̊̋̐́̌̋͂̽̀̓̈̅͒͆́̿̅̋́͂̎̂̈́͂̎̿͋̅̂́̇̉̋͋̈́͒́̐̇͒̔͂̏̔͌̆͆̄̄̉͒̋͑́̅̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̳̮̟̗͈̖̘̝̼̭̯͙̲̠̩̻͇̖̘̟̠̥͍̠͖̬̻̼͎͎̘̗͙̹̪̝̟̺͚̙̝̤̪̗̠̪͎̬̫̙̪̻̺͉̣̼̱̹̳̤̱̗̟̤̣̝̥̳͇̞͚̱͕͓̞͕̗͙̼̞̥̥̰̜̹͓̯̘̤͍͓͖̘͈̰̟̬̣͔̯̺̺͙̹͎̰̘̯̞̭͙̖͇͍̤̦̗̮̝̜͔̭̹͓͎̿͛̈́̈́̀͒̽̓̔̈́̐̎̆͋͋̐̂̂̋͗͐̒̆͋͑͗̈́͐͌͑̑͐̐́̑̑̎̐̀̎̏̈́̽̿̔͆̃̒͐̿̎͐̐͌̅̓̆̀͒͛͐̎̆͋̔̇̓͗̀̄̀̓̎̈͂́̌̽̎͋͐̈͛̎̏̂́͋̓̋͊͗̾̓͐̊͗̀͐̐̋̉̆͆̎͑̌̔̒͗́̓͂̓̀̈́͌̓̿͗̓̊͒͆́̅̀̀̆͑̎̎̈́̃͐͊̄̿́̈́́͛̔̽̿̾̓͑͆͊̔͂̈́̍͑̐̅̽̐̊͛̉̂͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̷̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̦͍̩͓̭̙̭̰̣̳̼̫̖̺̝̳̖̦̤̜̼̫̫̦͈̖̘̹͉̼͈̤̹̘͚̞̪͇̥̖̼̘̳̖̤͉̲̗̩̘̣̗̜̣͖̗̻͕̙͚͖͉̣̺̼̘̲̳͍̬͎̩̤̮̦̟͓̱̫͎̼̰̭͔̭̝̜͇̤̹̯̰͓̹͙̫̬͖̰̻͕̣̖̣̮͕̳̖̱̼̫̪̯̜͎̘̹̭̠͔̜̺̟̺̣̞̬̩̯̯̻͙͂̽̈́̿̔̐̅͂̈̀̀͂͒͛̈̓̉̌͂̑̈̽̍̈́̅̆͊̊̏͑͊̀̓̅͌̉͆̓̈́͒͊̾̃͆͒̔͊͒̿̌̅͂͒͛̑͗̐̆̆̄̊̉̏̐̆͑̈́̀̈̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅ.̸̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̡̧̖̪͎̩̱͔͎̰̲͙͇̘̙̜̞͔̭͔̭̖̜̳̤͙̥̬̠̘͕̰̘̙̻̘͔̝̠̤̺̠͈͈̺̬͚̻̟̼̖̤̙͖̝̝̞̭͙̗̺͈̞͓̭̩͇̖͇̙̩͖̯̗͍͔̺̮͎̪͇̹̱͈͕͚̳̝̖̮̱̯̟̦̳̬̱̥̩̯͇̭̻͓͎̫̜̹̞̹̹̙̪̪̘̻͓͈͙̪̖̫̜̺̠̮͔͕̪̯̼̹̮̞̙̬̻̘̦̙̩̝͖̣͈͙̤̰̟͈͖̥̰̜̤̣͚̽̅́̇̊͊̒̏̾̐̅̈̏̑͌̂̏̐̅̎̐̀̄͌́̓̈́́̌͑̎̀̌̐̂͘̚̕̕̚͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̲͔̜̘̥̞̳̬̩̖̣͍̱̪̯̹͖̖̙̙̗͕̱̫͈̪̜̬̯̭̭̻̯͉̖͈͓̘͉̣̖̤̣̟͔̘̰͕̯̤̰̰̞̦̩͓̦̞̭̹̭̹̭̤̼̱̼̫̺̝̰͓̣͎̦͉̱͍̝͈̘͇̜͍̰̪̭͔̖̥̻͍͍̖͕̟͔̤̦͚̤̲̺͕̹̣̫͖͖̬̬͖̝͎̜̹̹͚̥̙͉̻̦̺̹͚̙̝̪͚͎̦̲̺͇͕͙̣̈́̽̿͑̌͗̾̈́́̃̔̍̔̉́̈̉̔̓̋́̐̀̒̔̈̇̈̅̍̾̅̄̒̒̑̈́̔̔̂̅̆̍̃͂̑̓͛̒̓̽͂͛̿̏͂̈̆͒̐͒̇̎̓̔͌̎̀̆͛͐̑̃̌̔͒̉͑͒̏̀͆̈͒̈́̑̽̔̏̅͆̓̋͐̀̾̎̿͛͂͛̋̀̄̈́͂̋͂́͗͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅW̵̢̧̛̙͇̭̣͈̜̭̬͇̠̗̣͈̙̼̮͓͙͚̣͍͖̺̰͍͈̳͚̭͈̭͖̱̹̳͖̮̤̭͓̮͚̮͙͎͗̉͌͆́̂̾̈́̈́̌͋͒̑͑͌̓̏͂͊̓̔̀͌͛̉͊̀̀̔̈́̆̐̐̅̈̾̉̾̽̔̐̂̀̂̊̈́̍̈́͋̈́̐̈́̀̆̃̆̓͊̓̾̾̃́̆͗̃̀͑̎̄̆̇̃̈́̓͛̈̅̐͋͛̌͛̈́̋́͐͒̀͌̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅȟ̶̡̧̢̢̡̛̗̤̮̪̺̦̪̤̮͎͈̠̙̰͍̞͈͇̦̰̯͈̮͇͇̳̬͈͉̞͈̯̩̜͚̘̩̹̟̼̖̠̬̞̩̘̰̜̯̮͇̞̬͚̹͇͎̘̣̠̺̦̲̘̙͍̠̙͈͔͓̯̺͕͙̦̠͉̗̠̮̦̭̺̟̞͈̙̫̙̰̙̣̥͍̖̖̟̣̰͓̯̬͔͉͔̝̩̠͕͓̭̜̣̪̟̭̤̟̖̹̥̩̱̓̉̔̎͊̈͑̈̀̑̉͂̄̀̎̉̔͋̌̈́̈́̃͌̾́̾̋̊̈́̓̾̇̈́̊̔͌́͑̅̑̏̇̌̊͗̏́̐̽́̇́̽͐͒̓̔̐͒́͊̀̔̾̑̒̈́́́̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅa̶̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̪̤̥̙̻͉̹͈̰̮͚̭̤̹̳̹͕̗͕̺̣͈͔̜̦͙̜͔̯̺̞̱̰̺̼̤͚̫̖͓̻͍̹̪͖̤̞̗̞̠̭̟̬̭̮̙̯̟̗̺̪̫̺̜̦̜̱̠̜͔͙͖͕̱̙̦͇̹̜̝͙̬̰̱͋͆̈̄́̈́̊̑͌̀͋̈́́͊͗̿̉͆̈́́̃̈́̈́̀̏͑͒̽̍̀͑͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̷̨̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̳̬̙̗̝͈͕͕͓̻͍̰͓̫̩̤͎̼͍̦͍͍͎̝͉͙̼̞̣͓͎̲̲̜͓̻͙̩͚̼͎̻̘̬̠̰̗̭̯͉̦͖̬̦̻̜̼͖͉̭̦͉̼̗͚̲͍̯͇̥͇͈̹͎̬̳̜͍̝̲̰͖̮̗̝̤̪̣̬̗͔͖̝̯̯̝̫̤̹̘̾̔̔̂̔̈́̊̍̿̑̎̃͌̈͗̒̔̌̒̊͗̈́̄̅̀̎̍͊͊̂̈́͗͂̾̓̈́̔̃̿̇̾̆̒͋͆̂͌̄̂̒̃̀̍̇̈́̽͐̿̆̅̄̇͊͑̎́̎́̊͆̾̄̎̅́̓̌́̈̎̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ'̶̧̡̛̛̛̖͓̠̼̙̝̣͍͓͈͈͙͓̹̯͈̙̥̭̙͈͛̈́̃̊̏͑̎́́̆̆̔͋̌̃̈́̆̐̎̓̀̏͑̓̀͋͒͛́́̃̈̈́̉͗̐̀̓͐͗̈́̌̋̓́̈́͆̆̽̎͌̊͂̈̂̏̽̇͌́͋̎̉̍́̐̈́̓̄̋̈̾͛̀̚͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝s̸̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̢͓̟͙̣͉͇̤̘͖̺͎̣̦͖͖͇͕̮͎̟̙̮͓̯͇̠̝̹̥̦̙͎̦̫̥̰̹̞̤̘̠̣͔͉̪̖̩͙͍̖̥̼̬̱͕͔̻̜̮̜̟̖̤͕̖̣̘̺͈̟̗̟̘̺̬̫̘̜̘̭̗̱̲̟̗̖̺̪̜̻̝̣̮͉̯̦̯̠̙͍̼̲̣̺̭̼̻̤̫̱̲̦͕̝̳̋͆̄̓̓̔̓̏̿̍͒̊̒̊̉̇̈́̒̓́̆̈́̈͗̀́͗̄̾̎̿̏̾͑͌̎̈́̈͐̐̈́̿̿̈́̈́̐̎̏͒̑̓̈̈́̾̀̐͂̉̿̈́́̏̈́͐̑͗͑͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̛̭̮̝̹̪̟͍̱̬̠͚̯̺͈͖͕̙͉̦̻͚̝͙̜̗͉̮̥̭̱̜̞̟͇̮̩̲͇̺͔̱̹͍̫̗̹͔̰̼͓̙̣͙͓̤̝͕̟͎͓͇̩̱̦̱̪̺̲̘͔̭̤̠̳̺͉̫̞͗̃̾̀̉̊͑̀̀̓̑͑͊́͌̄̎͑̄̉͂̌̉̀̈̍̃̽̏̅̒́̇͂̆̈́̑́̿́̀́̔̾̎͌̄̎̆́̑͂͑̆̋͒̌̾̑̓͂̈́̄̃́̌̇̆̄̔̓́͛̈́̄̈͋̐̈̑͆̈́͂̋͒́̈́̓̇̎͗̀̉͛̽̇͑̏̊̏̄̓̎̍͑͗̽͊́͆̃̊̔̅̏͋̾̑̊͐̄̐͋̑̍́̍̈̉̈́̀͊̐̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅy̸̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̛̛̪̭̞̰͓̗͚͕̞̦̥̣͖̪̺̖͕͚̠̘͓͇̬̺͚̼̥͖̮̞̹͍̠̬͎͓̞̺̫̯͉̘̹̬̘͖̝̤̞̪̪̳͓͍̜̙̳̘̭̘̙̤̣̬͈̜͇̯͔̬̙̯͙͎͚͙̬͕̻̞̖̹̯͙͔̥̖̖̤̙̟̟̘͚͚̘͈̫͙̰̮͎̮̙͓̣̫̟͍̝͈̤͔̭̮͕͕͚̪̥̰̖̫͉̤̠͇͈̣͍͍̰̹̘̪͈͇̖͈̻̼̦͈̩̝̼̫̖̰̫͍̪̣̩̘̫͖͍̯̤̭͔͍͕͓̜̭̖̪͇̘̮̘͓̟̱͌̿́̔̍̏̈́̐̀̊̆̿̋͗͗́̈́͒̂̇̎̃̑́͛̐͋̽̈̋͑̐̉̓́͑͌̆̓̇̓̌̂͌̈͆̒̀͑̈́̉͛̊̈̐͊͋͛̃̾̀́͆̽͊̂̿̿̓̒͌͊͑͊̈́͊̊͐̿͌͋̃̉̓̂̐̃̑͑̆̆̀͒͗́͊̇͒̊̌̈̅̈́̈̈̄̈́̂̀́̇̐͋̈́͋̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̻͇̪̫̤̗͕̰̤̤̯̲͙̗̬͍̬̤̦͇͎̞͉̣̺̫̹̱̲̱̺̞͖̪̦̹̩̭̖̭̘͓̭̦̯̫̩̱̜͔̯̮͓̹͎̩̝͈̩̳̝̺̮̪̟͉͓͈̗͍͕͖̭̰̝̺̫̱̘͇̳̤͕͍̤̟̦̰̹̦̻̗͓̳̫͕͔͚͕͉̲̺̝͔͖̲̓͐̅̂̈̂̿͆̐̾̓̏͒̇͗͗̈́͐̿͂͆̀͌͂̄͒́͑͑̀̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅų̵̛̛̛̥̭̗̦̪̟̺̦͛͂̇̑̂̅̑̎̋̉̔̎̍̏̌̈́͋̄̀̾̇̉̋̔͌͗́̔̋́̐͋͒͊̆̑̆͒̊̓̐͆̎́̿̅̄̏̾͒͌́̀̏̇̊̆͐͌̀͌͌̍̿̀͛̋͗͋̇̑̈́͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝r̸̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̧͎̻̣͍̺͎̞͓̱͎̯̖̝̮̱̩̹̲̞̲̪͉͔̼̤̬͈̟̦̝͎̜̫̹͖̝̩̥̗̻͈͇͍̹̬̰̹̻̙̣͇͖̜̹̯̦̰͙̯̭͎͍͇̲͈̫̲̪̥̫̅͒̓͒̐̍͑̊͜͜͜ͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̨͕̙̹̣̣̩͚̪̩̹̘̪̬̱͍͖̘̳̞͇͉͙̬̱̟̩̙̱͍̼̥̠̣̙̻̗̠̹̩̻̦̰͖͉̰̦̯̝̰͇̠̫͎̠̼͕̯̖̻̤̮͓͔̫̟̰̦̮͕̣̙̻̩̗̞̜̬͕̼̠̯̼̹̪̰̙̣͓̭͕̖̜͍̥͚̥̱̱̗̩̱͚̫̖̺̬͙̹͇̩̳͇̩͓̥̣̘̘̞͎̣͔͓̬̦͍͎̜͖̪̯̳̦̗̟̱͚̠͙̠͉̺͈͍̱̞̟͇͈͖̆̃͑̒̒̇̂̎̽͗̾̐̾͆͐̆̓̈́̈́̈́̔̂̍̀̇̑̄̔̀͗̾̅̑̆́̈́̃̀̓̈́͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅṅ̷̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̘̟̯͎̹͈̩̬̺̜̝̦̰̗̫̲̖̝̖͈̬̟̠͍̙͔̩̥͔̙̞̯͇̱̠̬͉̦̪̟͇̗̝̻̟̠͍͔͇͈͙̳̦̪̙̟͔̤͍͚̹͓̖̼̖̖͉̯̩̘̰̩̥̈̀̅̑́̆̀͐̃̇̑̿̿̓̈͑̇̅͛͌̿̋̾͗̈́̓͂̄̈́̔̈́͌̍̅̾̈́̈́̐̄͑̍̅̈́̌̄̈́͒͊͐̀̈́̊̄͗̌̔͗͐͂̓͋̎̒̊̃̔̓̓̃̿̀͌́͊͂̽̈́̀̽̒̄̓̀̽̈͑̃̈́̏̅͌̒̊̽̽̆͂̀̈̑̀̏͊̓̃̅͒̂̏͌̽̋̓̽̉̿̑͐̽͂͗̓̾́̓̓̽͋͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̸̛̛̞̫͚̝͚͉̯̣̞̻̜͓̳̹͉͍̤̠͚̻̩͔̖̗͈̞͉̜̭̥̥̬͛̑̓̈́͗̽̃̿͌̂̇̈͐̈́͌̾͑̈́̉̎̃̂̈́̀̔͋̑̀̒̽̄̏̉̅͆͊̏͊̓̌̒͊̅̅̋̃̋̐͐̽̃̅̅̈́̓͊̌̒̑͒̐͆͗͋̔́̍͌̅͑̓͑͗̊̋̎̾̌̆̑̓̎̿͆͆̾͛̄͒͊̀͒̍͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅm̴̧̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͍̗͙̺͚̤̠̖͙͎͕͇̩̝̭̺̲͚̞͙̯̰̫̰̰̖͎͙̳̤͈̲̥͇̗̱̠̺̼̪͇̮̤̭̥̬̫̪̗̥̜̪̱̺̻͉͚̭͈̘͍̯͕̹͉̹̞̳̗̱̬͔̥̼̯̱̩͈̙͚̗͓̖̞͎͍̖͇̫̊̎̊̄̀́̒̈̽̀̂͋̽̆͌͗̿͆̉̔̔̒̎̋̂́̍͌͌̓̀͆̈́̒́͋̾̂͑͑̂̀͑̊̇̽̈͆̿̌͒̀̓̀̑̇̑̄͌̂̓̃̄̌͆̓͌̄̑̇̈́̃̎̊̏̄́̉̂̓̅̀̍̾̉̄̓̅̌͛̍̓̾̉̒͒̄̅̀͆͛͗̀̿̓̾̽́̀̃̃͌̂̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅȩ̴̨̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̮̩͓̣̮̪͇̻̗̜̜̯̣̜̰͙̞̬͕͇̘͚̲͖͙̳̭̱̣͉̖̞͓̱̠͔̮͓̺̪͉̬̟̹͈͈̞̬͖͙͚͇̝̤̪̣͇̼̠̲̳̯̙̰̯̗̬̣̩̱̠̖̣̪͉͔̩̥̱̫̻͉̯̰̠͔̠̤̦͔͚̞̖͉̯̬͖͔̞͓͓̟̞̥̮̝̳̜̻̪͕̺͈̖̣̲͕̟͎̮̠̙̥̯̠̟͙̤͎̮̩͚̳̲͍͈̫̖̗̦̪̘̥͔̠̦̹̳͖̙̹͕͚̮̄̉̑̊̅̆̇͒̽̋̽̓̑̎͑̽͆̋͆͋͌̃̂̈̽̽̈́̔͆̎͗͆̒̍͒͋̒̽̈́̔͌͆̈́̏̏͐͂̀͗̏̽̑̿̑͑̏̀̒̒̃̾̇̉͛̔̓́̔̀͑̉̐̏̈́̊̈́̍̃̍̔͂̀͂͐͂͊̔̇̏̾̈́̌̈́̑͛̊̎̐͋͑́̀̍̈́̽͂͂͌̀̈́̋̀̓̾͊̓̀̌̏͐̍̓͌̑̅̂̽̔̊́͌̎̑̽͐͆̄̑͋̒̀̇̓̋͂̅͗̎̄̅̌̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ?̴̧̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̡̛̛͈͍̩͚̜̞͚̼̬̼̪̘̯̯͈͓̺̭̹̟̲͈̲͚͈̫̮͓̻̳̩̖̺͎̭̼̖̠͎̯̬͓̲̩̩̟̩͎̮̟̘̙͓̣̙̩͚̼̩̘̜̩͎͔̻̯̯̜͙͔͇̻̜̩̱̟͇̤̘͓͖͚̦̭͚̯̮̖̯͚̲̝͇̲̳̹̙̲͇̫͖̜̞̳̥̱̰͙̳̠̖̠͈̟̱̣͇̻̥̘̘̮͚̻͇͇̗̩͓̝͎̄̄́͒̒̇͗͆̅̊̍͐̉́̈̌̇͛̒͐͂̒̔̄̇̈́͂̌̐̀̀̿̏͌̔̄̍̀̀͌̒͛͒̉̏̓́̌̈́̌̋͒́̐̊̀́͌͛̃͒̑̅͋͋̓͌̔͆̆͐̔́́̉͌̒͂̂̎͑̒̑̔̅̑͆̉̃̉̒̃̓̄͒̈́̀̂͋̈̂͗͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ"̵̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̦̯͈̳̲̹̰͇̞̥̱͇͎͓̱͈̘̙̫̲̤̯̤̤̹͉̬̙̬̬͉͈̯̯̝̱͇̲͔̥̘̲̮̻̬͍̭͉̥̭̳̩̩̬̩̮̹̖͔̤̭͍̖̰̭̭͔̯͙̫͈̠̬̀̑́̊́̏̈́̈̅̃̈́̂̔̏̾̊̂͋̄͛̋͑̏̌̀̌̎͛̎̄͆͂͊̈̓̍̑̾̈̅̓̃̄̊̂̉̈́̐͛͌̊͐̉͂̑̉̍̄͆̃̋̑͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̵̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̭͚͇̰̦̮̩̱̼͇͚̼͉͉̭̝̜̗̰̩̭̥̻̠̠͙͕̩̼̩̳̹̼͚̫̭͍̲͕̳͓͉͉̦͇̻̺͔͈̪̞̝̗̬̬̙͇̰̣̥̦̳̝̦̹͚̭̮̭͚̦̳̭̳̟̹̘̪̙͍̮̝͓͓̝̲̫̞̝̙͍͇̝̦̬̤̬͚͍͉͖̹̪̺̱͚͖̰͈͈̠̯̗̰̘̞̞̭͉̯͓͕͔̘͚̠̌̓͐̈̓̈͌̋́̓̽̿̒̂̿̑̾̃̏̈́͌͌̀̈́̅̓̌̇͒̽̑̏̀̆́̈̐̓͑̓̔͗͐͂͗̓͂̔͑͂̋̄̈́̀͒̃͆̌̐̍͗͐̓̿͋̔̋̓̎̍͒̀̓̎̌̾͑͌̈́͌̇̎̅̀̒̉̓͋̊̀͗́̄͆̇̔̑̒̍̍̽̌̐͑͐̒̊̽̈̉̅̊̉̂̑͗̅̈́́̄̎̃̀̐̔́̄͊͒̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̛̛̛̬̤̞̺͈̖͉͉̖̯̦͂̉͂͊̄͒͐̽̈́̈́̔̑̽͑̐͑̽̓̎̎̋̓͌̀̏̎̓̇͛̆̓̽̀̑̇̂̄̀̀̌̔̒͑̔͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͝͠"̶̡̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̛̹̦̜̙͉̦͓̹͖̰͇͔̞̖̼̣̳͖̞͓̞̝̖̘̙͈͕͎̦̱̳͇͔̗̜̥̪̺͇̺͓̙̣̱͇̫̼͙̮͕͙̦͈̼̠͈̩͙̱͓̯͖͎̗͖̖̪̰̜͙̭͓̞̤̣͐̃͂͌̌̂͗͛̈́̍͛̉̈́̀̿̐̈͌̂͊̅̆̾̒̒̄̆͆̒͌̍̈́́̈́̑̈̽͒͌̅͋́̒͆̿̈́̇͂̔̾͊̓̌̀́̈́͑̃̑̀͂̑̅̀̎͒̐͛̽̀͐̄̋̅̄̍́̃̓͂͑̉̄̓͌͋̽̀̏͋̈́̈͂͐̋̀̿͒̈́͗̎͊̍͑͊̆͂̀̈̅͑̾̓̓̎͗̆͑̄̈́͌̇̌̀̔̉́͆̉̽̋̎͒̈̿̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̗̱̺͕̟̱̬̫̣̭̝͎̰̩͎͍̦͉̪̜̼̪̭̞̗͖͕͉̹̟͓̤̬̺̮̤̩̭͍̣̣͍̺̖̦͙͙̺̹̬̠̭̝͎͐̿̿̔͑̄̈́̅̋̋̿͆͂̃́̐̽̓͑̃̄͗͗̏͐͌͗̔̾̆͌̂̆̏̑̍̊̆͗͊̈́̀̆̈̓̄͐̆̂͆͒̈̾̅͒̋̐̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̧̢̮̞̙͔͙̘̫̪̼̼̪̗̬̦̦͍͖̮͉̣̬̯̲̞̟͔̪͇͔͔̿͑̏̆̽͆̓̈̃̽̓͌͊̔̑̊̈́́̅̌͂̒̑̑̑͌̉̏̾͐͗̔̈́̀̈̄̐́̈́̓͛͑́̂͗́͊̊̀̈̒͑̒̑̑̄̋̂̈͌͗͗̀̐͊͆̒̾̅̈́̉̔͂͆̅̈́͐͊̿̾̉̈́̆̀͆̀̃͛̃́͑̀̀̆̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅm̶̨̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͔͍̻͈̭̤̞̠̭̦̫̝̗̻̹͚̼̹̤̘̺̩̥̱̟̜̫̼̥̱̺̤̖̲̳̦͚͓̫̖̘̺̠̤̘̪̫̹̬̮̱̠͗̐̈́̽́̀̑̐͋̎̄̀̓͆̇͂̈́͒͌͑͐̽̎̆̈́̈́̏̉̿̒̽̋̔̋̽̑͆̽͆̍͑̆̀̅̄̉̒̋̓̋͊̿̀́́̀́̋͂̂̐̏̉̽̈͋́̋̃̾̈́͛͗̉̈̿́̆̄͐̑̇̒́̅̿̐͌̌̍̓͌̓̿̓̓̎̍͌̑̇̈̄́͛̏̀̐̊͗͑̏̒͐̇̐͒̐̈͆͛͛̇̃͛̓̾̀̓̈́̈́̾̆̂̃̊́̈̿͑͛̋͂̽̆͗̑͂̉̾̍̾̈́̈́̆́̽̾͊͆̎̈̇́̌͗̾̄̄̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ,̷̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛͇͎̥͈̖̱͍͇̩̭͚̲̻͍̲̗͎̥͔̞͎̜̙̱͉̟̝͎̩͙̖͉̤̝̝͈̰̮̝͎̻̗̞̻͉͖̣̫̫̱̗̣̟̣̻̫͇̬͇̠̯̜̹̼͚̩̟̱̦̯̮͕̙̟͍̻̲̳͚̤͉̖̺̘̰͖̱̝̳͇̤̤̳͍̫͈͙̞͍̗̪̯̩̣̯̜̟̞̘̪̯͔̥̥̘͍͍̺͋̽͒̆͋͆̈̆͑̋̀͗͐̀̽͆͛̋͌̾̊͊̉̄͆͒̐͐̃͗͛͐̔͒̆͐̀̋̍̿͂͌̉̀̄̄̓̾̿͋̀̇̂̀̃͋̓̀́̈̓͗̐̔̆̏̋̇͑̔̐̇̂̀͗͑͌̾͑̐̀̌͆̃̀͐̒͒͐̿͆̽̔͋̋̏̓̾͌̀́̂͗̎̽͛̆̇̇̐̐͛̑̏̈́̌̿̆͑̉͆͋͊͊̈̀̂̆̏̆̀͊͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̠͓̖͓͔̯̲̺̙̘̤̠͈̱̫̰̙̗͖̞̖̖͉͉̪͍̲̼͎͈̭͓̗͚̼̜̥̗͉̮̹͙̞̭̭͚̩̜̣͉̯̹̻̣̱̟̲̩̥̺͓̰̱̣͍̲̲̘̖̩̺͚̪͈̮̙̬̗͈̝̳̼͍̫̺̟͓͕̰͕̹̪̣̤̮̲̩͈̯̟̳̩̞̯̫̤͉̘̪̲̯̝͇͓̤̗͉̪̯̟̣̯̣̫̫̼̲̟̹̥͎̠̱̝͙̜͕̜̜̭̙̮͈̟͓͈̞͎̝͙̟̩̣̣̬̲̟̹̪̼̘̘͇̞̰̪̻̼̌͐̃̀̉̅͂͊̿̑͐̆͑̋̀͐̅̓̿̉͂̋̃̑͐̽̋͑͆̒̋̈́̎́̈́̔̉̀̉͊͂̓̋̉̌͌̏̈́͗̊̿͗̉̀̿͐̌̇͂̀̌͋̇̆͛̃͛̃̈́̋̑͐̓̆͂͐̄̍̽̉̉̋̿͊̾̀̆̔̂̈́̾̆̌̉̔͌̃̍́̽͆̅̄̊̔̆͆̽̔̏̃̎̈̓̀̈́̆̍̉̑͑̽͐̒͆̌̿̓̊̌̐͐̀̑̑̂̋̆̅͑͂̀̿̎͛̔̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̵̡̡̨̛̛̯͖̞͕̦̹̫̪͚̥͈̥͚̻̭̗̣̪͙̲̞͇̼̰̥̼̺̳̻̙̫͍͍̳̺͎̦͍̱̣̦͚͙̿̈̐̄͂̋̀̒̉̐̒̇̿͛͛̎̓͋̔͒͋͂̒̔́̈́̽̊̓͊̊̓͒̇̐͋̀́͒̔̑̌̎̒̈́̾̆̀͆͗̓͋́̂̋̈͋͐̓̔̉̀́͐̑͐͑͂͐͂̿̈͛̋̏͑͑͂̊̓̓͋̋͂̀̊̈́̅͂͒̽͗̓̀̿̊̓̈́̀̕̚̕̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠h̸̛̗̮͍̻̞̙͎̪̲͚̖̻̦̻̘͋̀̀͆͑̃̃̈̃͗̂͐̉̔̿̿͌̋̒͊̋̐̂̅͆̂̆͛͒̈́͒̈̎̇̍̌͒̃̑͊̐́͑͂̿͗̑̀̔̈́̅͗̿̐͂́̑͐̈͌̾̀́̋̒̈́͋̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠e̸̢̛̛̛̼̯͓̳̯̞̪̺̥̬͓͕̙͓͉̮̻͔̺̲̽̎͂̎͛̽̄̆̌́́͒̉̆̿́̊̓͌́̽̐̔̀̐́̅̾̈́̋̈́͊̓̐͊́͛͐̐̒̆̌̿͛̔̀̾̍̿̈̈́̑͋̒̏̀͒̾̐̓̆̀̏͗̾̍̌͗̏̀͗̈͐̏͊̋͐̿̓͂͑̑̈́̈́̊͗͒́̐͋̎͐͐͗̃̄͌͂͛̋̌̄̃̎͋̓̐́͆̽̓̾͘̕̚̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̛̛̬̩̝͎͖̯̯̭̜̟̩͓̪̜̫̖̹̪̻̰͉̱̝̩̰͉͇̼̫͔̪̮̹̻͇͕̩̱͑͋̈́̇̑̈́̀̀͋̃̏̽̈́͂̉̀́̀̿̃́͛̍͗̆͑̎̿̓̿͆͊̈́͌̀͑̏̓̾͛͂̎̂̂́̄͂́̾͌͆̂͑̿͛̑͆͒̽̔̎̇́̇̐̓͌͒̈̋̅̽͊́̄̈͋̓̈̎́̀͆̋̍͊̅̑̐͒͐͆̀͊̒̂͑̉̂̓͂̃͆͑̈́͑͆̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅş̵̧̧͕̱͎͍̥̱̘̝̺̥̝͖̻͖̙̜̖̰̥̫͙̗̠̬͎̘̭̈́̄̃̐͊̇̎̐̈́͑͋͆͛̌̃̈́͊̔̓̾̅̈́̈́̽̍͒͛͗̎̃̄̆͒̅̇̊̇̿̓̈́͗͆̉̆̈́̉̆̊̑̄̓̀́̔͐̆͂̌́̒͛̇̄̾̽̌̉͑̈́̿̉̈̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝a̶̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̮̼̟̭̭̫̹̼͉̹͉͔̱̠͇̟̤̹̯͔͈̪̳͎̪̝̟̱̺͎̜̰͚͎̙̻̩͕̻̝̙͕̖͈̣͉͎̖̟̻̱̻̥͇͔̟͚̬̣̤͈̺̟̻͈̼͚͍̜͈̤̳̲͈̼̬̠̮̫̞͖̲̝͇͉͉̺͉̜̟̥͖̱̜̙͇̤̭̦̙̥̥̰̜̬͉̫̜͔̠̺̲̙̣͕̗͖̥̫̭͇̻͓͉̟̩̫̱̺̱̹͔̻̣̝͉̹̭̺͔̘̺͕̦̳͙̰̻͓̦̫̭̞̺̼̮͔͚͉͔̽̃͐͂͆̅͛̓̏͛̅̿̽̆̑́̀̊̉̅͌̓́͌͌̂͂͊͒̿̾̓͗̀̈́̾͗̈́̌̈̀͒̃̌͑͑̅̃͑̈́͐̏͗͋͋͑̈͂́͒͊̽́͋̐̋͑͊̊̿̾̏̑̉̉͋̃̀̍́̈́̄̉́̆͒̀͒̇̈͗̊̏͊̃̎̎̽̂͋̋̋̋̇̾̇̑͋͊̽̅̌͗͗̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̴̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̨̲̮̫͖͍͙͖̰̲̙̜̼̩͕̠̠̭̲̠̗̞̺̱͍̩͓͚͍̫̼̤̟̬̲̯̣͓̝̖̫͖̯͉͕̱͖͎̙̥̬̣̺̲̥̗͙͍̗͇͓̲͔̗̟̪̜̲̣̘̠̝̦̺̠͎̞̩͉̱͈̩͙̻̝̰̱̺̗̖͚̗͇͈̣̤̬͔̮̞͍̫̯̫̯̖̤̫͓̜̪̟̞̞̼͙̻͖̯̫̣͙̤̟̤͈̗̯̺̻̺̜̫̞̙̻͔͈͖̹̰̅́̐̇̓̐̊͐̊̈́͛̈́͗̊͂͑̇̽̄́͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅs̵̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̰̲̪̪͈̘̗͕̠̱̭͕̺̞̞̬̰̦̥̯̤͙̲̤̱̲̙̲͇̥̖̳̖͉̺̰̗̙̩̫̗͓̭̦̖̠̮̲͍͚͇̞̝͎̞͖͚̘̝̪̖̟͉͉͓̠̪̞̣̣̠̥̳͇͍͕͚͓̯̰̪͇̱̼̻̥̣͓̗̳̪͚̺̩̰͓͓͍̳̰̼̣̫̲͔̭̼̤̰̘̫̰̮͓̦͓͍͈̼̜̘̋̆̉͛͊̔̋̾͗̂͂̾͋̈̓̐͂̈̐̆̑̔̑̏́̆̐̉̈́̅͐̽̏̾͛̓̾̌̎͌͂̈̇͋̏̈̍͋͊͗̉͊̃̾̓̓͌͆̆͊͌̍͊̌̒̾̏́̿̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ.̶̧̢̧͇̭̥̱͓̹͉̙̠̬̯̲͈͕͚͈̘͙͚̯̼̞̦̻̠̭͈̠̪̯̼͎̖̻͉̣̫̣̪͉͈̇͑͑͌̀̀̏͒̒̈́̑́̋̽̂̍̄͒͆͒̈̌̉́͑̂̆̈́̿̾͒̓̀͂͛͗̏̍͒̓̏͋͛̄͜͜ͅ ̴̢̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̼̱͔̝̳̹̣̰̦̣̝͓͓̜͙͓̱̻̰͎̺͕͕̫̠̻̤̦͓̭͓̪͇̩̫͚̱̝͕̭̥͕̼̭̼̠͉̗̮̰̮͖͕͉̼͇͔̰̩̼͕̦͍͖̩̠̹̠͚̙̟͖̰͖̯̟͈̞̫̩͓͙̼̙̼͙̲̘̮̝̼̱̙͍̹͚̱͇͈̥̘͍̪̫̦̳̼̟̮̙͖͚̹̬̗̰̻̮̤̠̜͚͖͖͕̗̯͖̹̱͈̘̝̻̦̂̈̈̂̍̓͂̀̍̐͂̃̀̂̑̈́͋͋̿͋̈̒͛̃́̇̇̏̈͌̾̍̊̄͐͛͛́̓̽͆̿̋͛̍̃́̊͛̌͌̆̉̾̌̐̾̀͗͌̓̊́̽̒̌̉̈́͛̒͑̔͐̉̍̀̆̅̂̉̓́̓́͆̿͐͛̾̔̊͆̇͋̾̈̌̔̀́̈́͆̽̿̌͋̇̂̂͐́̂̋͐͛̊͆̾̄̀̀̂͛̓̒̈͑̔̀̓̓̍͐͛̒̽̆̉̒̐̈̈̈́̈́̓̊̊͛͒͛̾͐͗̅̈̅̍̓͆̇͂͒̉͊̐̅͗̆̑̋̈̈̓͆̽̎̍̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̹̙̬̜͓͈͚̖̞̼̠͔̗͇͎͓̩͇̪̼̭̞̳̻̫͉̖̬̖̘̼̼̭̜̖̤̻̟̩̜͉̳̣͓̹͎͔̲̘͙̜̫̩̟̗͚͍̪̻͕̹̘͇̟̟̯̹̬̩̻̹͕̫͉̣̮͖̲̻̘͚̼͕̘̜̞̥̲̲̗̦̜͉͈̣̪̟̞̰̖̭̼͙̫̦͇̼̳̣͖̹̱̘͕̜͒̓̌͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅŢ̵̡̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̮̤̥̰͓̘̘̬͔̗̲̪̹̻͚̲͔̣̝̯̭̘̯͖̬̪̯̼̜̲͕̺͈͓̝̬͓͚̹̹̻͕͚̲͈͙͖̯̗̳̝̞̩̬̟̥̦̲̠̭͕͉͍̩͎̺̯̟̱͉̬̫̠̦̦̗͎̪̼̞̗͕̯̗͍̳͈̝͙̹̱̟͖̝̱̘̱͎̹̭͇͓̖̼̳̹͉̰̗͈̙͍̥̮̩̠̲͔̼̖̦͔̝̆͋͋͑̉̔͆̒̊̑͋̎́̊͊̄̾͆̾́̅́͌̏̂̓͒̇͗̒̀̑͋̂͗̀̍͋̍̿̒͂̎̔̈͐͂́̔̄̓̅̽̅̾̔̌̎̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̷̡̧̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̛͕̩̯͙̯̝̝̫̣͍̻͚̹̞̼̜̠̲̼͚̟͚̦͍͈̳̳͕̖̲̲͔͖̯̗̦̼͉̦̫̤̼̼͍͙̼͎͔͔̮̩̲͓̱͉͓͔͇̝̘͔̳͔̻̩̜̲̙̘̣̹̻̬̳̦̼͓͚̟̹͇̗̞̖̝̯̩̣̳̥̫̳̦͍̥̪̗̩̯͉̩̹̰̲̙̮̣̤̹̬̻̭̹̱̼̘͎̤̝̥͇̲̜͍̪̻̤̹̙̘̲̩͕̠̮̲̪̮̦̤̫̯̫̟̳͛̂̒̓̌̈́͛̈́̃͋̐̀̀̈́͗͛̂̀̓͐̅̓́̈́͆́͋̈̌̔̃̀̃̀̓͒́̄͌͋͌͂̐͛̈́̅͂̂̂̔̉͛̑̒̆̆͋͛̔̀͋̾̓͛̀̌̆̊͋̏̉̒̓͛̔̆̇͗̑͌̃̑̔̇́͋́͐͂͌̓̐͌͗̀͐͒͊͑̇̌̊̔̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̨̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̧̫̦̞̻̼̱̙̤͍̼͖̗̺̹̗̝͈̳̟̣̭̟̻̫̯̘͓̘͔̙͖̲̫̳̘̝̝͕͇̲͎̮̲͓̩̦̲̞͎͍͕͙̺̲̳̪͙̝̤̟̩͍̞͔̖̯̺̖̻̣̪̙͖̳̫̳̭̞̦̣͖͕̭̫̤̩͙̼͔͍̲̻͕͕̙̜͉̼͚̖̻̭̙̝̤̜͇̼̹̞̰̙̺̣͚̜̖͙͕̙̩̱̪̬̠̜̙͇̤͉̭̳̫͔̗̺̳̜͔̝͕̥͈̫͍͙̹͕͚̺̥̜̬̯̜̬̙͕̜̝̞͙̭͕̣̤͖̩̠̫̹̳̲̰̈͗͊̂̇̒͊͋̈́̾̂̐͂̀̊͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛͙̩̪͔̗͍̰̃̿̆̈́̐̄́̾̋̒̓̃̍̒̓͆̈́̃͛͂̿͛͆̾̿͑͐͗̆͌̍̈́͒̏͑̏̄̌̈͂̓̔̅̽̏̑̄͒̊̓̆̍͆̆̈́͛̀́̊̀̔̇͊̋̓̐̾̇̈̓̇͊́̽͛͒̄̔̃͌̅͌̈́̎̈͑̔͑́̈̓̓͛̈́̃̀̑͋̀̄̆͌̅̽̇͂̽͗̊͌̆̓͊͌̈́̈̓̑̈́̈́͒̇̀̅̏̆͋̀͂̀͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ṯ̶̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̢̛͚̹̩̠̼̮͖̜͍̬̼̦͕̭̯͔̩͔̜̻̳͓̠̰̱̺̻͓͉̭̜̠̰̮̦͇͍̪̤̠̞̰̰̜̩̮͓͎̟̤̗̮͕̻̣͈̠̯̺̹̦̫̟̺̞͍̠̻̦͎͖̞̯̤̲̫̲̠͕̳͈͕̮̼̟̱͓͇̺̙̥̬͉͍̩̘̫̳̲͇͖̜̥͓̘͕̦̟͙̱̹̝̤͍̮̯̜̩̹̯̩̜̬͖̳̩̖͉̙̣͔̯̰̺̖̳̙̬̗̱̺͍̜͈̗̰̤̯͉̿̈̒̉̍̒͑͗̌̊͂̂̃̀͋̎̄͐͋̊̉͛̓́͐̉̄͐̓͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̨̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̛͚̤̼͎̘͔͙͎͔̗͙̰̯̹̺̯̥̫̯̥̙͙̜̞͚̰̞͈̻̙̤̲͖̣̦̤̱͙͔̖̜͇̼̘͚̩̠̳͖̜̝̟͍̮̙̘̙̼̹̦͈̤̭͍͚̗͚͖͙͚͕̺̠̙̭̹̖̣͎̦̖̩͈̖̹̖͕̹̙̰̳̖̩̦̖̝̬͇͚̺͕̮̪̜͔̬̬̫̦̱͔̥̤͉͈̲̱͕͎͚̇́̃̃͊͗̈́̌̽̓̌̓̂̉̀̅͌́̀̀́̈́̈̎̈́̿̏́̏̀͌̈͒̎̊͐̈͒͛̈́̉̌̓̍̑̓̈́͒͂̒̀͐́͗͑̎̓́̒̔͌̃̂͐͆̓͐̉́̾̋̔̀̐̎̏̓͌̂̐̆̓͂̓͗̓̈́̄͋̈́̎̏͐͌̽̿̈̒͆͒͑͒̎̔̈́̽̀̇̂̀̅̄̒̉̂̈̌̈́̀͑̂̏̔̆̌̄̈́̓͐́͆̅̊̄͗̈́̈̑̈̇̓̍͆̊͆̔̈́̈́̽̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̢̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̛̛͖̼͖͈̬̟̫͚̠̬̼̠̙͇̤̜͈̘̦̭̘̮͚̣̩̲̲͇̻̮͓̦͖̯̙͕͓̠̼͚̝͉̟̝̹͓͉̬̥̱̫͚̗͎̯̼͉̯͎̲͓̙͎̟̙͚̦̫̲̻͍̣͕̖͇͚͖̠͇̞͉̙̹̪̞̼̮̬̞͉̮̮͍̟͙͓͔̱͙̱̠͓̲̤̥͔̘͖̬͖̯̹̜͖͚͎͍͕̲͉̘̲̪͈̮͍͔̙͍̹̘͚͆̈̀͒͒̏͊̀̆̇͂̎͂̏̎͂̽͗͒̋͌̽͐͐̀̀̒͊͛̽̓̇̎̈̇̆̀̐͒̍̐̓̅́́̍͋̃̓͒̃̇̽̀́̀̋̅̏̇̋̊̄̈̌͆̈́̂͊̑̈́̐̂́̍̐͂̿̽̌̅̆̈̂̎̾̋́̐͛̎̄͊̃̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅ ̴̧̢̛̛͍̗̮̥͕̟͚̹̣̭̝̠͌̽̃͂̈́͐̀̽̀͗͑̑̋̉̓̋͌́͑̔̅̈́̐͑̋̄̿̊̂̉̎̈́͆̒̈̓́͂̇̍́̿̈̆̎̒̾̊̈́̊̽͌̈͂̂̌͆̔̏́̓̇͋̔̅̅̔͊͌̾͊̉͑͒͊̃͊̅̓͐͗̐̈́̇͑͆̽͂̒̏̓͒̆͌́́́̿̈͋̓͑̃̒̿͌̌͌͐̄͆͛̄̀̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝C̶̨̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̰̞̺̪̩͇͚̳͎̪̘̬͓̫̖̤̞̣̱̙̘̙̣͔͓̤̤̼̲̗̮̰̣̯̫͉̩̺̞̺͚̟͔̦̝͉̺͔̦̬̦̠͖͎̻̞͚̫͇̪̜̪̭̦̫͔̼̘̯̞͓͚̳͖̱͓̲̩̳̰̜̟̥̦͇͓̜̹̠̣̜̱͔̼̤͚̥̣͔̞͎̰̦̝̜̟̫̯̤̱̭̟̫͔̮̲̹͇͉̬̖̟̳̗̳̣̤̖̯̦̠̰̩̗̬͉͍͚͕̭̙̞̤̦̲̪͇͇̙̲̤͚̰̯̦̳̱͍̖̭͓̞͓͙̳̫̪̤̤̪͉͍̽͗̀̉̋͑͋͒͆̂̀͐̈́͆̔͂̉̊̈́̎̓̈̍͂̈́̾̊̾̽̓̌̏̑̀̇̐̌̑͌̓̆͐̀̍̓́̑̑̽̋͋͋̆̆́̊̐̑͆̅͂͆́͆̾̀͌͒́͆͆̈́̐̌̆͌͛͊̐́̎̆̌̃͐̑̾͊̽͌͊͆͒̈́̋̍̇͌͂͂͛̀͆͗͊̈̿̔̎̎̀̌̈̀̔̆̎̊͆̏͌́̒͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅo̴̯͇̳̻̹̦͎͚̓̄͂̅̔̈́̓͐̃̓̐́̂̒́͂͋͆̎͌̇͑̈́̓̐̒̇͆̕̚͠p̷̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̮̬̯͓̦̟̝͔̳̗̟̞̭̥̺̲̣̻̮̖̮͍͈̰̱̺̤̮̱̼͙͓̘̲̥̜̣̺̫̠͚̙̹̦͙̻͖͉̠̹͈͉͕̮̳̱̜̲̼͕͎̪̥̹̥̗̻̫͚̯̲̖͈̘̺͔̘̖͎͈͔̼͎͕͇̥̩̞͙̻̘̲͓͓͍̲̙̦͓͎͈͔̫̠̘̩̣͖͉̼̫̖̜̞͍̫̘̤̳̺͇͍̖̭͎̣̋̉͛̽͑̔͂͆͛́͌̽͂̉̎̉͗̄͐̊͛̒͗́̽͆̓͆̽̿̑͊̋̅͊́̈́̃͑͌̊̄̓̆̓͋̇̓̇̒̅̑̍͂̌̋̊̑͋́͐͑̊̈͐̍̎̎͌̀̍̓͆̉̑͌̄̓̈́̇̽̀̍͑̃̿̈́̑̂̿̋̃̆̃̒͛̔́̋̇͆͌͑̈́̍́̌̒̐͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ.̸̧̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͔̦̣̮̦̺̺͈̙̻̞͍̣̜̟̱͕̣̬͓͈͈̣̳͎͓̜̫̯̭̹̮͍̙̫͚̜͔͚͎͖̳̤͇̩̙̫͍̣̜̮̺̻̦͓̤͕̯̠̯̥͒̀̎̃̑͑̉̈̆̑̈́̉̋̈́͋͛̂̔̐̅̌̒̄̈̀̉̇͑̑́̔̌̒̈̓̊͆̈̍͐̇̿̑̿̂̈́͆̈̎̏͊͆́͂͌̋̐̃̓̈́̍̔̍͐̅͑̂̈́͒̉̄͑̒̇̈́̆̒̄̀̽̿́͐̈́͒̋̿̀́͒̐̈̄̋̃̽̐̿̆̽͋̓̑̀̒̔͗͆̈̄̀͑́͗̈́́̂̍̃̃̎̋̆̈́͋̊̇̑͒͐̔̏́̽̌̽̂̾̊̓͑̄̈́̏͆̈́̿͐͌̓̈́͂̓͗̀́̄̑͗͑͗̀̑̃̍̀̐͑̊̓̈́̅̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ"̵̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̮̲͈̪͍̯̻̮̹̯̹̰̝͉̰̩̣̩̝̟͍͎͙̳̟͉̦̠̳̗̥͚̖̦̳̻̹̯͙̣̰̯̬̬̥̫͇̭͉̻̣̳͓͎̖͙͚̩̝̲̦̼̪̟̭͕̬͖̞̪̘̰̫̝͔̼̼͇̻̰̗̤̣̩͆̐̄͝ͅͅ  
̶̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̛͕͇̻̼͚̯̥͚͎͍̲̞͙̜̯̖̥̬̩̮̞͍͈̞̖̺̥͓͚̯̺̻͍̙͚̦̹͙͍͉̟͖̙̠̱͔͍͕̥͚̖͈̤͇̜̩̺͈̝̪̬͕̻̼̙͈̝̻̮͓͖̗̗̬͍͈͖̹̳̫̳͔̝͚̝̜̣̫̣̣͉̦̪̲̝̹̻̱̥͈͎̝̞̃̉̎̑̏́̂̊͊̈́͌̏̈́̆̈́̈́̉̆̐͌͌̎̾̂́͛͆̔͌̈́́̔̉̈̈́́́͒̄́͗̈́̀͋͐̈́̓͂̾̇̈́̊͆̊̏̅͗͑̈͋̓̾͊͂̋̋̆̈̽̍̀͒̄̒̽̀͊́͋̉́͗͋̄̀̋͂̋̆̈̅̑̉̆̈́̂̓̍͌̅̌̓̐̍̓̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ


	2. 2

"̶̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̛̥̲̭̲͇̱̫̯̙̝͉͈̲͈͓̠̻̠̺̮̦̳͔̯͚͈̺̬̳̘̣̣̟̺͔̳͎̺͇̭̞̫͇͓̬̬͎̱̜͍͍͙̗̱̱̜̭͚͇̠̖̦̰̫̯̭̳̤̝̝͚̪͈̗̳̘̖͖̟̳͖͈̜̭̣͈̰͎͕̪͉̺͉̻͖̳͕͙̭̙̞͔̪̫͇͕͇̭̣̤̠̐́͋̎̂̀̃̿̊͆̒̀̍̓̈́͋̏̀̓̐̂̇͗̈̿̈́̉̾́͐̊̿͂̇̽́̋̇̌̋̎̈́̀͗̈͂̊͒̑̊̀͊̊̋͊̑͑̀͑̂͗̽̌̎́̅̈͒̈̇̆̃͐͐̈́̃͒͌̃͛́͛͒̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅY̴̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͍͓̬̜̫̝̟̖̪̞̯̮͓͖̦̝͔͍͎̠̙̦͇̜̼͚͎͔̯̖̜̬̭͙̘̪͕̼̰̞͎̗̺̭̠̬̟̬̻̺̯̦̜̙̹̟̠̹̫̼̮͕͖͉͚̗̱̘͉͍͇̹̺̤̹̙̩͓͔̲̯̗̜͓͇͎̳̭̞̣̰̪̼͚̥̪̦̻̺͇̩̖̥̱͙̗͎͙̘͖͔̮͔̪͎͖͔͚̱̲̜̋̆̊̍̿̎̂̆͒̑̈́̊̎̒́̈́̋̌̊̀̐̑͋̌̈́̆͑͗̂̅̃̎́͌̀̋͌̐͂̈́́̊̓͑͆̾̎̒̃̊̌̑͋̋͗̃̔̔̄̾͛̀̎̿̉̽́̄̀̓̿̀̈́̈́͗̋͊͊̾̽̑̿̏̉͛̾̀́̇̈̏͑͒̇̈́̾̀̐̽̔̐̍̀́̂̀̈̈́̈́̎̓͛͂̂͌͛͑̊̏̋͛̈̀͆̌̀̿͛̈́̆̌̊̈́̓̈́͂̀͂̈̽͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̵̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̦̮̞͎̠̺͍̪̙̝̫̤̟̗̪̩̯̣͉̯̲̜̯̖͙̥̖͙̭̺͇͚̖̼̩̠͚̯̪̟͇̟̠͈͓̻̘͙͚̥̦̜͖̩̟̳͔̥͓̘̦̠̗̟͍̙̦̺͈̘̣̭̞͈̟͎͍̭̗̟̺͚̣̙͎̲͓̻̳̲͕̫̝̭̮̥̥̣̯̝͖̤̪̰̞̤͙̳̼̹̰̝̫̩͚͙͕̙͚̥̜̹̞̣̱̰̜̻̦̲̞̝͉̹̬̗̠͓͕̯̪̫̰̦̘̠̗̤̰̭͈̰̻̙̬̳̭̳͍̭̞̥̟͕̜̞̰͔̮̍̂͑͌͛̆̉͊̆͊̀̃́̄̑̃͒͑̑̈͗̇̅͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̸̛̛̛̛̛̠̫̮̲̙͇͙̣͖͚̱̤͑̂̈́͐͆̆̋̂͛̀̋̌̄̌͛̑͋̈́͋̂̅̌̂̆̀̏͊̄̊̍̌͗͐̏̈́̃̈̀͗͂͂̀͌̈́̄̾͋̓̂̂͑̓̓̈̇̀̃̂̔̈̋̄̂̆̋̓̒̔͑̐͊̒̏̂̈́͊͒͗̋͌͊͛̒̈́̽̅̌̽͐̽̓̓̂̇̐͑́̊̆̌͛͊̾͆̀̿̈̂̃̈́̈́̔̀͛̐͐͆͂̆̎͑̃̈̿̓̈́́͗̿̈́̓̎̽͗̐͛̔̊̍͐̊͐̔͆͗̈́̏̃̆̿̓̓̈͂̀̌̐͒̆̀͂̎͗͋͆̋͛̂͆́͐̐̄̍͗̑̑͑̓̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ ̶̧̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̯̱̭͓̯̱̖͙̞̳̣̬̼̜͈̜͕̠̯̱̗̯͓̳͎̪̭̱͙͕̪͔͕͚͇͇̩̲͙͇̳̣̠̠͍͉̹̯̜̞̤͚̭̻̺͕̘̰͚̣͈̟̖͙̪͈͕̟̯̱͕̘̦̻͖͕̰̣̺̦̖̫̗̩̟̫̜̺̠̤̞̠̹̭̝̘̰͈̺̦͇̦͉͔̦͉̬̲̗̱̟͇͉͍͖͚̮͈͔̖͉̻̯̦̭͇̻̭̪͇̹̗͓̥̯̫̳̹̪̬̖̫̫̘̜̺̺͖̝̘̙͖̝̲̙̯̟̺̘̳̙̝̞̭̹͈͔̙͗͊̽͆͌̊̋̿̅̂̈́̌͌̒̾̉̈̅̒̒͐̒͑̽̍͐̈́͋̌͊̈͛̒̄́͐͐̀̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅk̴̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̟̖̻͖͉̺̟̼̖͙̫̮͕͉͖̟̫͇̭̙̣͙̥̙͈̖̗̜̗͔̳͉̘͔͍̹̪̝̙̙̼͉̗̖͈̳̬̥͈͙̗͓̮̖͍̳͙̪̠̯͈̱̗͖̤̩̗̖̲̘͖͓̟͕̣̖̼͚̲̼͚̫̗̻̻̭̻̭̤̱̲̬̗̥̦̫̲͕̮͕̥͖̮͚͎̜̦͓̪͖͕̟͕̦̻̣̟̩͖̫̣̣̼̤̹̙̰̼̠͙͉͓̖̖̤̠̞̰͕̝͇̘̫̣̠̦̗͚͉̲̹̜̮̰̱͕̤͕̙͖͐̏̾̓̄̉̏̂́͊́̏̈̉̋̀̌̎̏̈́̉̄̓̍͐͌́͑͐̂͑̿̊̎̑̾̍͗̌̈́̐̽̎̄̑̂̇̊͊̀̈́̍̎̋̃̿̀̀̀̇̈̈́̌̂̀̏̉̑̈͂͌͆͗͌̏̈́̏̎̈́̒̐͑̿͑͆́̈́̀̀̓̾̐̍̎͗̀͌̎̍͒̓͑͐̒̏́̓̽͒͑͑͂̇̑̇̏͊̾̄̾̐́̏́̈́͌̍̍̔́͛͆̅̔̄̈̐͆͂̋̇͗̓́͛̀́̏̆̀̀̏́̇͐̍̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̨̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̙̤̳̭̞̤̰͓͇͙̦̞͇̦̠̻̺̤͎͉̞̲̪̤̪̯̻̱͎̹͉̠͙͇̗̻̩͔̮̺̭̙͔̝͍͓̳͈̦̬̗̭͉̣̠͉͇͔̜̬͚̫͖̩̥̭̠̭̳͔̬͕̫̥̗͕͈̝̰̱̺̮̟̰̩̭̮̟̻͍̪̬̤͕̝̭͉̬̭̼̙͈̱̳̗̞̞̰̞̞̟̮͉͉̥̟̘͚̘̪̼͉̳̥͕̦͉͔̖̪̖̟͈͈̝̹̯̻͖̋̅̉̾́̏̉̍̅͐̈̾̏̾̀̀̃͌̐́͛͒͂̈́͂́͂̔̎̃̽̆̍͌̒̾̈́͊̌̃̎̎͗̈̌̈́͊̍̑̔̿̔̐͂̆̃͑́̇͛͋͐͒͑͌͐̑͒̑͌̍̍̉́͂̃̌̉͒́̇̋͌͌̋̇̀͊̓̈͛͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅo̶̢̨̖̹̫̗̱̭̬̮͙̹̱̼̥̣͎̟̻̙̟̰̯̠̼̪͍̼̯͉͓̲̼̱̹̲̟̻̦͚̙̰͖̪̪̝̘̖̔͐̄̌̉̽̕͘͜͝ͅͅw̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̺͙̗̳͚͈̥͙̳͉̟͎͇͔͇̭͍͇̣̥̰̖̉̍̾̇͗̄̈̽̾͑̍̃̈́͋̾͑̑̓̔̈́͐͑͂̉͂̃̎͆͐̐̈̓͊́̇̉͋̃̈͗̎̇͐͑̎͑̎̊̒̓̂͊̓̒͂̆̇̆͒̌̈́̇̈̂͗̾̏͂͋̀̊͊͑̇̑̉̔͌͗͒̏̆͊̍̌̎͗̈́̑̽̽͐͆̌̇̂̿̌͂͑̂̊̋̊́͑̎̐͋̄̆̽̿͆̋̀͑̿̆͊̓̿̋̆̎̇̈́̀͛́̒͐͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̡̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̻͉̝͓̩̦͉̪̠̗̪̪̠̝̟̜͓̪̖̺͇̻̭͈̮̳̠̻̤̞̠̗͖͕̻̼͉̼̥͔͓͚̼̭͚͔̤͍̗̘̜̹̱̬̻͉͈̩̝̩͔̲̜͖̫̱͍̤̪̘̮̺̘͔͈̭̬̙̝̞̤̦̦̺̥̞̫͖̠̝̥̻̬̜̻͍̘̮̮̼̹͈͉̹̯̳͚͉͍̱͈̥͈̮̤̣̠̥̮͎̱̼̣͇͈͙͖͔̰̪̗̺̗͚̼͍̪͕̬̼̹͙͙̰̹̬̗̯̦̰̣̖͍̻̫̖̜̤͍̲͚̣̻̹͔̱̰̥̰̦̼̪̰̖̈̍̈́́͑̋̌̀̊̀͌̅̃̓̈́̄͊͋͂̈́́̊̈͗̍̿̐̄̎͗͊́͋́̈́̎͐̿͆̽͑̉̈͌͒̿͂̓̎͆̈́̈͊͐̀͑̀̓̓̓̓̓̇̀̽̿̿̑̊̋͗̄̈́̊̑̑̿̐̈́͗̔̈́̔͛̐̊̑͗͂̈͛̏̀͌͌̿̓̄̊̆̾̑̐̍̔̐́̏̍̍̿̈́̀̓̑͐̋̀̽͑́͆̊̀͗͐͋͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̸̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̛͉͙̪̱̫̙̤͖͈̜̞̻̲̖̠̞̗̯͍͔͔̞̜͓̣̮̮̮̰̲̠̲̰͖̖̜̝͚͙̰̩̞̙͓̻͇̹̘͕̖̦͖͕͓̥̲͉̲̳͕̺̯͇͚̩̺͇̣̣̠̫̱̖̫̟̜̣͉̪̜̱̪͍̮̣͕̫̳̲̱͖̯̹̝̮̜̳̗̫̰͖̰͎͙̱̼̖̜̼̬̺͚͎̟̲͓̹̪͕͕͙̰̱͎̼̮̫̜͔͙̺̪̮͈͍̭͙̠̩̠̹̥͓̲͖̭̪̼̘͍͇̺͕̤̠̞̬̖̤̠̺̞̪̺͇̝̻̓̅̈́̀̓͒̇̓̔̈́̏́̓̇̎̏̉̃͊̔͑̈̇͋́̐̑͛̎̄̎͛̏̓̾̆̋̋̆̑̾̑͊̓̊̐͋̔̿̓̒̈́̈́̽́̉̐̈̀͑̑̄̀͌̽͒̽̋͂̆̃̀̓̅̾̔́͋̂̈́̾̿̊̌̓́̅́͑̄̄͌̃͂́͐̍̈͊́̾̎͌̐͗͋̐̓͑̄͆̏͐̀͋͋̉̉̆̇̆̀͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅț̷̨̨̡̛̛̰̹͚̹͍̯̰̱̲̥̲͚̦̮̥͍̩̹̙͙̣̦̥͎͕͔͚̳͔͔̖͈͈̩͇̭̺͑̇̈͆̓̂̏̇̂̊̈̈́̇̈̓̆̔̀̾̆͗̐̑̈́̍͋̈́̈́͛̍̑̿̽̌͐̓̂̀̎̉̓̑͌͆̿̓̀̈́̓̉̿̉́́͗̏̃̇̒̇͊̽͗͌̓͆̈́̇̒͒̅̆̎̑̍̓̓͗̓̿̀̂͆̉͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝'̶̢̛̛̛̛̛͚͇̳͂̆̈́̅̈́̊̎́̄͒̂̿͂̿̔͗̾̈́̈̇̉͌̉̀̏͊̍̄́̏̇̈́͛̍̎̈́̿̍̾̒̇̈́͂̑̀̌̎͊͋̈̾̆͒̈́͗͒̈́̑̋͐͂͊́͋̓̆̽́͌͗̍͋͆̆̀̓̀̉͛̓̀̿́̓̎́̿̅̄̉̑̅̓̽̇̆̃̑̍̄̌̓̓͛̉̉͐̊͗͊̄͊̋͑̽̌̑̒͋̏̆̉̋̀͂́̆̑͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ş̵̧̧̢̧̡̛̛̩͉̻͉͔͈͓͇̻̮͔̬̖͇̮̭̺̤̻̘͍̺̼̹̺̫͕͈̫̱̖̱̳̭͈̭͔̟̫̯̱̼̻̟̣͙̠̖͉̠͚̲̮̳̳̹̑̈͌̉͛͗̄̄̂̂͊̂̍͊̇̂̊̍̓͒̉̓̆͊͑̓́̋̎̊̿͑̊͌̾̈́̑͐̽͑̏̊͆̍̀̆͗͑͆̅͊̈́͗̋̅͂̽̈́̈́̃̓̈̏̋̀̇̋͒̄̄̎̀̐͆̿̌̎̓͆̄̃͆̍̒̓̍̔̈͗́͗̿̽̊̌́̓͑̐̉̃͒̀̑̀̐̅́̂̅̄͋̓͐̏̍͛̂̈́̔̊͛̀̉͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̫̮͖̯̜̖̟̤͖̥͚̙̰̖̩̦͖͙̪̝̣͖̣̱̙̪͎̯͉̬̪̞̳̺̤̞̞̰͇̺̠̄̏̆̅͒͂̐͊́̆̆̿̊̄͊̈͊̃́̍̇̋͌̎́͛͂̈͋̐͌̓̾̀̅͆͒͛̿̒̽̃̇͌͌̀͑̀́́͆̿̔̚̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅŕ̵̢̡̢̢̧̨̪͔̳̝̻̫͓̣̯̺̞̺͓̦͇̦̺̺̰͈̭̗̯͙̹͈̗̱̝̲̺͚͉̪͓̰̼̪̙͓̼̟͚͈̘̠̌̀̈́̈́̀̔́͂́̀̿́̅̎͑͌̽̄̓͆̈̊͆̅͒̆̒̄̍̄̀̎͑̈͗͗̽̐̐͆͆̓͆̈͒̋͑͑̏́͋̒̐̍͌͗̇̓̋̿͑̐̿͂̕̕͝͝ͅͅe̷̢̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̫̖̫͚̗͈̪̬͍̥͙̖͉̯͈͈̩̹̲̱̮̗̟̜͚̼̞̫̲̩̩͕̞̞̩̪̺̥̼̲̺̘̬̲̪̼̻̩̖̫̯̰͙̟̺̭̯̟̣͇̬̱̝̗͙̠͕̞͍̜̤̬̠̥̼̺͉͇͍̬̯͎̳͉̯͕͇͓̳͉̣̹̤̯͔̳͔̥̭̪͕̼̦̮̼̹̤̪͐͌̉̐̓͑̑̉̏͑̅͂̋͑͂͒͛͌͒͌̈́͋̀̔̂̎̈́̓̂̍̐̾́̾͊̏͌̾́̉̏̈̿̑̂͌̒́̑͒̄͐̾͐̆̿͋̀͊̋̍́͛́͆͌̽̓̃̏̇̔̇̂̄̈́͆͐̎̈̓̎̓͑̏͛́̆͗̿͊̈̾͌̊͂̊̃̓̇̐̋̀͛̿̏̈́̈́͋̀̽̂̔̍́͒͂̾̒̍̀̈́̑̉̑̾̃̊́̍̓̑̔͒̅̃͛̌̿̌̓̈́̓̀͑́͛̀͆̈́̈́̋̓̒͊̏̽̏͆̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅa̵̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̠͈̠͙̣͙̤̱̮̤̦̤̺̥͈̰̻̭̥͍͉̖̳̖̥̦̗͕̜͍̰̤̠̗̮͎̝͚̯͍̲̺̹̩̺̼̙̳̰̯̟͔̱͎̹͖̲̤̝̙͈͔̹̩̫̟̙̖͎̪̻̬̲̘̜͍̘̯̹̰̰̗̩̝̲̩̖̘͙̱̖̲̠̼̲̗͓͔̥̠͎͓̭̼̖͉̙̲̖͍̥̺̭̫̠̱̦̥̲̥̼̹͕̽̏͗̃̐̃͋͛̿̃́͌̃̑̀̾͆̔̀́̍̌̃̆͋̉̉̀̐̍̇̄̏͋̃̉̀̃̀̇̋̈́͂́̽͋̃̓̈̎̔͛́̈̋́͐̈́͌̎̒̋̀̽̈́͆̾̋̒̓́̔͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̶̡̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̫͎̣̥̺̭̬̺͇̦̝͙̼͙͚̭̬̫͍̙̻̦̟̝̘̘̯̞̳̬̠̯̥͓͇̯̬͈̗͙͇̖͎͙̈́̿̿̐̇̂̃̒̉̓͑̄̄̏̏͒̏́͋͑̑̅͋̒̌̿̓̿́̎̃̏̽͐̇͗̔̅͋̅̐̆͌̂͒̏̀́̈̌̾̾̐̈̈̽̉͆͑̌̓̂̑̄̇̃́́͋́͗̀͊͐́̽̒̋͒̎́̀̈́̓̌̓͒̐̈́̍͋̋̊̿̓̑̈́͛̑͒̅̑͌̅̒̾̋͑͋͋̊́̉͒͋̇͐̅̍̈́̏̎̽̔̌̄̃̋̊͐͐̈̅̂̅̑̓͒͋̂̈́̆̊̆̈͐̋̓̓̽̔͛̅̐̾̿̅͌̀̀͛̈́̒̃̒͋̌̐̑̿̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝l̷̨̧̢̛͖̲̱̥̘̠̳͓̟̫͚̻̩̰̯̭͇̱̫̘̬̹̰͕̺͔̭̠͈̝̝͔̱̺̥͙͎̬̩̬̦̪̞̀̃̃͗͌̽̌͒̎̑́͑́͋̍̈́͒̔̈́͌̂́̅̈̆̐́̄͆̇̓̽̎͑̈́̃̎͗̽͆̒̎̄͋̓̏͐̄̉͑̈́̾͋̑̌̂̑̋͒̋͌͊̒̀̽̓͌̒́̓̉̈́̈̏̃̈́̏̉̏͒͛̎̄͒̽͛̀̋̈́̓̀͐̏́͊̊̓̀͌͐͊̏͆̓̿͛̊̒͊̓̆̄̊͊̅̉͒̌́̾͛̿̏͐̉͒̌̿̾̊͑̃͌̓̀̔̉̎́̀́̄̇͆̏̎̐̎̐͐̊̽̈͂̓̒͗̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝y̵͕̭̳̤͕͕͙͆̄́̑̾̀̊̒̋̿͆̈́͂̑̊͐͌̇̊̐͋̅̀͒̉̆̓̽̍͂̍̑́͗̋͗͛̓̀̈͆̄̓̿͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ ̴̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̞̹͎̗̺͖̙͇̲̜͉̣͕̘̙͈̠̗̞̗̣̩̝̲̻͖̪̠̠̱͈͍͔̻̠̖̝̺͙͓̟̱̭̻̞̻̰̱̲͕̫̲̪̣̮̙̭̲̥̻͇͎͕̹͍̯̝̤͕̠̻̦̳̥̩̼̞͙͕͎̠̙͇̹̲̱̥̰̥̘͓̲̲̙̤̭̩̘̤̘̱̭̦̘̣͉̝̤͓͕̰̹̻̰̲͍̣̟͕̯̖̬̝̤͇͇̞̻̞͙̝̺͚̙̥̭̩̣̙̤͍̭͚͔̼̖̾̍͑̈́̋̊̈͜͜͜ͅh̴̛͕̏̇͑͗͂̎͛̔͒̎̾̍̈̅͆͌̈́͆̀̾͑̑̎̑͋͂̏̉̍͛̌͑̄̀̍͠͠͝͝͝ư̵̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̛̭̠̦̳̤̗͖̭̺̜͕͎̥͙͙̱̤̞̮̳̠̮̻̥̪̙̹̩̲̯̭̙̱͕͕̻͖͇̰̘̫͔͚̺̲̟̪̫͔̲͇̜̹̻͍͖͚̩̝̫͎̣̜͙͖̠̥͍͍͉̲̟͎̩͙̪͚̺̺̰̣̹͉̳̻̘̝̠͎̜̳̻̩̙̬̗͚͎̦̜̰͍̩̦̥̘̘̪̝̭͍͉̤̟͇̪̝̠̰̬̗͓͖̰̗̻̹̯̘̘͍̭̖̗̤͇̹̖̣̜̹̫͙̥͙̭̰͍̥̫̼̥͚͔͌̋͂̀̃̇͆̍̉̀͛͒̂͛͂̐͌͌̋̄̋́̅̃̀͊͑́͋͂́̔̀̅̂͂̆͂͑̌̾̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̟̝͖̙̯̲̲̟͈͉̳͖͕̗̭̟̤̙̜̙͖̥͚̩͓̜̳̞̬̹̣̞͉͖̗̪̩͍̻̣̜̭͍̳̳̜̯̙̼̞̭̟͍͕̼͙̱͕̘̰̠͇̠̣̦̤̯̟̠̪͙͉̮̻̼̼͉̦͖͕̳̹̩̰͙̥͚͔͖͙̦̜͖̩͕̰̤̊̎͆͂̈́̄̄̅̀̄͛̎̒͗̌̒̍͗̃͌͛͌͛̅́͛̃̋̀̄̔̎͑̒̓͊̿̔͌̇͗̉̆̍͐̄͒̅̈́̇͑̒̈́͋̾̈́́̃̎͑̏͛͗͌̿̋͂́̀̈́̅̈́͗̅̓̓̂̉̉̓̎̃͑͗̄́̈̔̏̐̑́̀͂̐̽̀̀͐̈̍̊́͑͋̉̋̏̃̎͂̄̓̾́̈́͛̒̓̓̈́̌̇̅̽̏̐͒̄̀͋̾̓̾̾͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅt̴̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̹͖̙̣̫̫̬͓͚̳̺͇͖͈͔͉͚̭̯̼̺͔̞͇̟̩̦̹̦̼̞̝̗͓̱͉͓͎̺͓̣̰͇͔̹͚̅̐̃̾́̀̈̈́͊͑͂̿̿̅̂̎̍̂͐̎͆͂͛͋̏̈̿̈́͊̐́̈̉͑͂̔̊̅̂͋̌̀̏̐̍̅̿̋́̒̑͗̅̃͂̎͒̿͗̔͒̀̔̊̿̏̑̿̀̂̓̅̌̏̆̈́̊̄͊̍̃̀̄̑̓̃̈́̑͛̑͆̐̓̈̌̌̊̃̈̎͑̌̌̐̎̈́̃͋͛̿́̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅf̸̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͓͙̳͙̘͚͇̥̩͓̤̭͉̱͚̻̹̩͖̤̬̮̖̳̘̦̯̞̺͈̥͙̬̦̻͎̖̯͙͔͍͚͙̥̲̖̪͎̰̝͎̲͚̮̗̺̹̪̥̼̝̮͈͚̔̿͛̾͋̾̄͋̄͌̅̉͊̍̀̑̋͒̿̅͑̒̄͌̔̿͑́͌̌̐̓̃͒̈́̏͐̽͐͋̑̑͛̽̉̓͂́͐̇̐́̓͑̐̌̌͂̈́̋́̎͂̃̑̑̄͑͋̓̈́́̽̀̀̔̓̅̎̓̏̓̍͛̾̌̀̓̉̈́͗͗̊̀̾̈͊̃̌̏̍͛͗̽̃͂̏͊̃̍̏̀̓̎̊̊̄̉͐͗̎̈́̿̒͂͗̀̓̀́̽͗̓͌̋͐͂̈́̀̓́̎̉̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅų̸̧̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̢̝̖̫͉̱̮̻͚̖͖̻͖͕̮̝̤̖̖͙͕̳͔͕͉̫͇̩̬̻̙͈̮̱͔͙͔͇̝͓̲̥͍̤͇̩̩̘͉̫̘͓͍͇̗̝̜̠̫̱͈̥͇͇̼̺̳̦̯̘̱̰̗̣̭̼̹͖͙̮̬͚̗͍̗͇͉̤̝͚̯̜͍̠̯͇̬͍̼̼̼͚͈̤̺̮̥̳̺͙̩͈̥̼̗͈̺̣͈̰̫̹͖̪̣̱̩͕̬̗̗̖͚̖̤͖̦̪̱̬͙̩͙̪͚̖̝͇̏͑̐̅̈́̄̒̀̎̃̾͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅl̶̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̗̠͔̜͚̖̯͎͉̩̹͎̻̣͈̝͍̤̹̩̫̤̙̜̖͔͔̳̜̱̰̦̪̼͉̯̩̪̺̺̝͚̮͎̦̤̙̜̬͙̣̖̘͈͎̤̮͍̞͍͎̞͓̩͚̣̲̺͉͉̱͔̜̤̮̱̻̯̳̺͔̥͇̹̜̝͉̘͍̼̣̗͎̝̩̭͕̭̘͈̗͎͓̪͎̥̺̣͚̬͔̓̑̃́͂́̔̇̌̈́̌̆́͌́̈̒́̀̆̍̍̌̏̿̔̀̽͆̀̋̀͗̄̉̽̉͆̈́̇͐̿̄͗́̏̐͒̿̋͂̏̎̏̃̓́̀̊͗̏̈́̈́̽͂̓͌̑̒̌̓̈́̅͋̄͒̈͗͗̍͊̑̎̒̈̆͌̋̈̒̀͆͊̓̑̆̒̀̃͂̏̋̑̑̂̓͛̅̇̇͛̒̈̀̓͐̉̉͑̅̍̿̇͒͐̿̈́́͆̂̓̿̀̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̷͎͇̙̭̹̤̖͍̙̏̑̋̇̉͂͛̿̑̿͋̌͌̏̕͝w̴̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̘̟͕̳͈̭̻̗͔͚̝͈̘͇̝̱͚̥̩̪͚͍̙͎̼̩̙͕͈̯̞͍͙͔̮̞̪͚͚͈̫͉̥͔̝͉̪̻̫̬̳͖̟̻̯̯̜̤̩̫̪̦̥̪̱͙͓̠͇̫̗̻̖̹̳͓̯̗̜͎̬̩̻͓̥̗̠͔͙̭͙͙̺̘̜̱͇̰̖̬̫͕̟̺̮̯̦̙̘̟̱̘̱̺͔͇͔̝̩͇̤͇̪͈̲͇̯̤̭̰͕̦̝̤͇͎̥̦̙̮͓̯͓̞̦͚̦̫͎̥͆̂̑̀́̋̈͐̒̋̿̾̎͌͛̎͂̌̌͌̌͐̔̐̌́̇̿̊̀̈́̎͌͗̽͆͗̊̆̾̔̂̀͐͐́̓̄̎̇͂̔̆̈́͋̅̅͌̈́̏̾̾̇̃̽͌̓̌̅̒̔͋̂̉̋́̓̀̏̀͒̿̑̈̊̍̏̾̓̀̀̈́͛̅̎̍̀̓̔͌̐̾͌̽̒̉̉͆̉̌́͛͂̏̒̏̑̍́̌̀̓͊̈̈̍̌̿͛́̊̉͆̈́̏̏̓͗̀̾̅͊̒͂̑́͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̠͎̮̲͉̬͈͇̟͖̳̺̗͔̜͔̟͇̣̟̯͉̠͕͎̭̜̯͉̳̜̟͈̳̙̤̻̤̼̲̮͓͉̩͔̩͓̯̣̬̯͙̬̤̗͙̱̥̱̝̝̯̰̫̫̪̝͇̤̤̱̥̮̲̯̝̦͈̺̥͉̝̜̖̯͈̪͙̮̠̻͎͇̫͉̼̟̫̜͎̖̤̘͔͎͉̤͚͛̋́̅̆̌̇̌̌́̓̿̎̐̎̎̊͊̏͒̆̑͊͛̄̓̎̏͐̿͌̎̿̂̿̑̏̃̊̃͌̊̀͋͑̌̎́́́͂͂̽̎̑͒̊̅͋͋̇̍͊̈̒̀̀̏̿̎̍̌̓̎̒́́̍͌̎́̓̊̿͒̓̄̽̿͗̍̋̃͊́̾͂͑̇̋̐̍̆́͗͆̇̎͌̄̇̍̐̿͆͑̿͒̀̒̀̐̂́̆̈̉̔͂̈́͛͂̽̅̇̉͛̾̓͂͗̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅë̷̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̪͕̜̬̮̞̲͎̮̦̳̠͔̗͍̺̠̲̭̠͇̺̻̻̱̞̥̼͉͇͚̰̱̰͙̌́͑̉̽͆̌̄̀̑͆̿̉͊͑́́͆̈́̍̉̀̒́̏̊̃͒͗̀̅̈́̅̒̐̈́̉̃͌̂̆̈́̉̋̈̈͌́̐͋̑̀̔̂͌͊́̉̈́͗́͑̉̿͊͗̀͊̿͊̊̐͐͆̅͋̐̈́̈̑̎͗͋̆̉̅̓̈́͐̈́͐͒̃̈̆̊̍̏̎̐̂̒͌͋͌́͌̓̂̃̈́̍̏̑̃̎̎̌̎̀͛̾͋͋͑̅̈́̌̅̎̂͑͗̿̎̍̈́̀͆͑͆̂́̈͂̍͆̒̃͗̎̀̎́͆̏̎̄̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅņ̸̡̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̬͎̬̺̫̯̱͍͚̰͉̖̖͈̘̘͎̗̫͎̫̘͕̪͕̮̹̰̥̘̠̣͚̩͚̖̺̩̣̟̙̗̜͙͖̩͇̬̩͉͈̠̺̘̺̰̹̖̺̞̣͖̳̤̩̪͚̳̰̩̳͓̱̟͎̰̖̤̬̰̖͙͖̫̝̟̳̫̫̻̹̰̤͚̼͎͙͙̞̹͖̻̳̪͉̣͍̫̖̦̯̱̣̼͕̥̐͛̽̈̏̐̔́̏̆͛̀̇͐̑̐̓͗͗̂̽͒̃̍̈́̋̓̑͊͐͊̾̃̀̑̈́̓̃̇̅̅̀̏͌̄̌̐͌͆̈̽͆̌̽̊́͋͗̍̾̒̽̇͛̓́̎̉͑̿͗̀͑̏̌̑́̌̄̀̈́͑͛̉̀̿͊̃̽̎͆̂̾͐͌̌̂̓̅̔͌͊͛̿͂͑̐̿̔͌̈́̈́̊̒̈́̇̓̍́́͐͗̄͂̃̑͐̐̒̄̈̈́̆̽̑͗̎̎͐͂̈́̓̈́́͂̿͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈͕͍͉̦̮̟̞̳͍̪̫̳̣͔̝̘̜̝̝̱̻̬̻̰̟̬͖͈̯̩͕͇͍̘͚͇̤̘̦̜͖̪̝͇̰͙̤̘͖̟̱̦̥̫̰̘̭̬̭̹̼̣͇̯͈͔͖͙̣͍͚̦̻̰̲͉̺͓͙͈̮̣̳̥̝̻̞̫̪̘̳̰̞̭̼͍̠̖̹̦̦͉̽͛́̔̈́̈́̌̿̊͆͐̇͂͋͑̑́̋̂͌̅̀̀͗̌́̂̊̄̈́̀͊̋̈́͂̈́̇͐̈́̓̐̒̃̈́̈́̊̈̊͋̋̉͒̈́̇̽̏͆̄͛̿̊͐̔̇̏̒̌̋͆̌́́͐́̔͂̾͊͗̇̃̄̒̂̅͛͒̉͊͌̽̐̆̄̏̃͗̿̌̄͛͐͐̀̈́̈́̈́͂̑͑̐͒̒̍͆̋͐̓̋͗͐̓̃̍̽̄̀̀̐̽̽̋͑͊̀̆̀̐̆͋͂̑̊͗̓̎̿͂͐͑̏̏̀̔͂̋̿͂̈́͌̉̋̑̃̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅp̴̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̹̼̤̯̫̹͔̙̯͍̪̜̖͕̜͓͕̭̯̜̪̜̗͍̬̗̗̼̺͈̜͍̠͇̰̞͖̻͎͉̮̗̥̳̠̘͔͙̙̥̻͙̺͚̫̰̱͚̫̗͚̮̯̯͈̗̫̙̰̫̼̪̗͇̱̲̖͓͚̹͙̦̻̳̖̳̗̖̯̦̫̘̳̱͕͚̰͎̼͉͚̦͖̬̦̤͎̜̪̲̠̮̣͓̹̭̖͓̜͇̤̤̖͚̲̲̹̦̟̘͈̜̘͔̘͚̻̘̻̗̝̬͎͙͎̲̼̣̜͙̯̖̩̯̱͈̠̠̺̥̱̐̑͒̅͐̑́̇̈́̾̌͊͋͛͒̈́̒̇̾͋͌̽̀̔̓̄̓̐̋̍̽͐̎͑̀̓́̽̈́͛̎̏̄̈̀̾̿̍̂͑̃͋͌͗̀̽̿̃̈́̇̏̽͋̽̈͛̑̋̽̏͋̍̅̐̊̀̓̈́̋͆͌̅̄̉̃̀̽̒̏̓͊̈́̈́͑̀̽͌̿̾̓͐̇̅͌̄̆͑̓͗̉̈͆͂̈́͛͑̏̍̎̃͛͌͑̉͆͑͊̈̽̌̋̈́̆̀̒͆̌̔͂͗̀̍́͗́̄̇̀͐̎͋̋͐͊͐̅͐͆͆̋̄̇̿̀̾͌́̔̈́̐̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̛̛̛̛̭̫̝̾͌̈̇̒͊͑̽̓̇̈͛̓͆͒̒͋̒̐̃̒̽̉͊̏̃̾̀̌̈́̄̽͑̇́̑̆͂̆͛̆̃͑̓̃̑̉̽̊̽̿̾̊̑̈́͆̐͛͋̌̽̽̅̐͋̈́̾̐̆̔̑̀͆̌̀͊͑̈́̔̀̒͑̋̈́͑͐́͊̊̈́̒̿̔̏̈́̂̂̇͋̓͗̿͑̈́̈́̎̈́̋̃͒͗̑͊̽̀͊̈̚̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ơ̴̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̨̻͔̣̹͈͔̰̳̤̞͇̬̼͓̱͔͕̟̱̣̪̘̟̪̮͍̙̰̠̱̟̥̭̻͎̲̠͖̫͙͇͍̳̼͚͙͕͎͇͖͓͖̥͓͙̗̬̮͎̳̭͖͍͚̥̬̯͈̟͍̙͉͈̞̫̳̭͔̫̞̜̳͓̼̺͉̤͉̮̮̜̪̺̱͔̳̘̝̜̟̤͍͓̠͎̩̱̠̠̞͍̝̹̞͓͚̼̟̘̻̲̥̠͎̳̆͆̌̅͑̿̎̏̊̊̈̆̃͊̃̄͒̄̂͑̃̈͆̓̐͋͑̍͌͒̂̋̍͑̆̋͌̈́̓͌̍̀̀̀̍͋́̀̓͛̃͌̃̃͋̓̍̋̍̄̃̓̾͋̀̅̓͋͛̋̈̇̍̄̿̆͊̔͛̍̽́́̓͛̀̃̈͊̈́̋́͂̏̊̾̄̓͑̄̍͛̓̌̽̋̿͑̄̑̌͊̓͌͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅṕ̸̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̛̺͓̺̤̲̪̯̙͇̬̳̣̯͕̰̥̭̤̲͖̮̠̹̦̗̥̖͔̤̥̲̺̝̳̙͔̜̹͕̠͈̲̫͚̰̬̤͓̯̯̞̱͚̤̼̼̻̺̪̞̝̲̲̫̠͚͇̮̙͚͚̪̰͙̬̞̼̹̺̞͈͔͖͓̱̠͉̥͉͕͔̩͔͍͙̞̮̲̗̫̠̭̯̙̺̹͙͙̭͎͇̗͚̩̦͕̥̗̯̻̹̹͔̝͇͚̝̦̬͍̮͇̭̙̫̫͓̰̹̞̘̮̖̝̖̣̫̲̺̰̪̫͔̤͖̪̯̝͈̮̼̺̟͙̘͖̭͚̼̃̈͐͐̉̈̀͌͌̆̓̾͋͆͛̿̈́̀͌̈́̓͛̑́̀̐́͊͂͋͛͆̌̽͑̒̊̏͒́̇̌͊̓̈͂̔͂̅͘̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅļ̴̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̛̛͎̬͍̣̞̱̣̤̳̺͍̠̝͚͍̟̼̱͓̞͈̼͉̳̺̥̲̝͉̣̼͍̮͔̮̼̼͖̫̼̰̹͖̲̜͓̱̱̫̦̱̭̭͕̲̻̬̖̼̝̺̺̣̤͙͈̩̺͓͈̖̫̗̝̹̰̻̖͉̙̘͇̭̬͖̲̠͔̫̯̻̪̖͍͕͈̪͚͍͕̮̯̙̭̫͈̥̻͖̝̠̩͕̪̺̱̳̞̝͚̞͎̦̰̥͈̙̫̘̖̥̻̯̤̻͎̥̽͋̂͐̔̈́̋̒͋̆́̈̀̔̍͒̄̃̀̃͋̓́̇̇̈̽̈́̉͊̇͛̅̔͋̽̑̈̉́͐̒͑̿̑̄͑͒̀̌̀̽̏̈́̄̉͒̂̀͌̆̃̋̀́̂̌̑̈́̓̆̀̄̓̈́̆͐̑̊͛͐̀̿͊͂͛̌͛͋͊̎́̍̇̐̒͗̆̒̒̇͋͋̿̚͘̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḙ̷̢̨̨̧̢̧̤̖̠͈̯̲͙̰̹̰̖̠̝̳̹͔̥̭̩̝̞̰̪̥̩̳̬̦̻͈͔͈͖͔͎͖̺̩͖̩͉̠͎͙̩̳͊̈́̇̌̆̉͋̉̅͊̿́̎̄̈́͂̊͒̉̓͛̍̄̇̈́͆̃̍͂̈́͆͆͑̊̋͂͂͗̃͗̆̀̒̿̊́̿͐͒̄͊̃̃̈́͌̀̂͗̽͊͛̎̂͆́͐̓̊̃́͑̇̀̌͋͛̓̅̀̽̽̀͗̈́̎̆̉̊̀̒̄̄̽̑̐̊̇͌̀̅̑͋̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͖̝̼͇̼̝͎̖̖̲̟̮͕̖̘̠̼̟͎̹͔͇͉̜̘͈͍̞̭̠̠̳̲̩̯̯͈̘̰͍̙͚̳̻̝̙̭̰͎͖̜̘̗̺͓̭͇̣̫̲̳̗͇̯͈͂͛͌̉̏̆̌̓̈̓͌̎͗̀̀̄̌͒̓̀͂͒̄̑̌̋̈́͐̋̆̉͌͛́̃͂͂̇͗̐̍̓͗́̂̈́͗̓͛̆̽̐̿̋̽̀̾͌̑̈́̂͋͑̈́̎̌̈́̅̐̌͐̓͗́̐͌́̅͑̓̔͌̄̀̅͛̇̐̒̃̋̆͊̄̂̽̍͋́̐͂̆̒̓͐̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅś̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̪͇̥̗͉̣̞̼̝͓̫̗̦̣͎͓͖̝͍̣͚͔͍̰͔̮̪̫̫̪͙̘̰̙̗͙̜̥̱̙̣͍̠̜͔̣̝̙͖̰͍̝͕̻̲͖̩̟͍̙̙̠͍̰͈̳̰͍̠̳̫̻̦̈͋͑̓̃͑͐̀͆̒̽̆̈́̑̔̐̌͌̿̃̋̈́̉̂́́͆̐̂̈̊̀͑́̇̓̔̊͆̀͋̒̃̈́̓͌̔͂̈́̓̐̄͊̄̄͐̋̀̈́͂̈́͑̌͛̈́͌̌͆̈́͛͆͐̽̽̑̄͗͗͛͑́͋̔̔͑́̑̎̿͛̓̊͛̌͑̿̈́̈́̈́͋͋̂̋̉̅͒́̎̈́͑̎̇̽͌̔͐̓̔́̾̇̀̍̈́́̅̃̔̎̇̃̔̎̓̏̆̃̾̑̀̈́͑̈̄̈̈̑̎̓̆̈́̾̀͐̽̀̑͒̎̄̿͌̓̑̑͒͛̌͆͗͊̇͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅȃ̷̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̘̼̠̫͔̟̝̼̠͓̟͚͙͍̘̭̯͉̩̻̬̝̻̗̮̬̪̪͖̩̪̰͓̰̹͕̥̼͉͉̱̗͈̮̩̥̹̭̮͚̖̯̰͈͓̰͉͈̖̩̪͍̩͉̣͓́̿̄͑́̓̾̅̆̃͐͐̔̄͐̀̀̍̔̔̉̒̀́̇̈́̐͆͆̃̎͒̾̇̉̎̈̍̾͌͒̐̈́͊́͒̆̒̄͐̍͛̌̓̈́̊̄̍̃́́̒̀̍̈́̃͐͂̏͋͐̈́̄͒͒̏̾̃̐̑͊̒̈́͗̐̔̒̑̅͐͗̅̈́̏̎̈́͊͆̒̅̌̓͑͆̑͗̿̈́̿́́̍̑̓̉̑̒̓̽̎̽̅͗̾̆̊͑͌̅̃͐̎͐͒͊́͆͗̌͐̓́̑̏̽̍͒̈́̅̉͑̂̉̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅỷ̸̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̢̟̣̟̤̞͖̜̱̻͇̦̜͔̝͎̬̖̺̪͓̖̲͙̙̥̮̩̭̠̜̩͚̻̩͉͙͓̦̱͓̞̝̱̩̻̯͚̺̺͕̲̺͚̲̘̼͖̺̱͍̣̦͕̮̺͉͖̜̖̺̯̣͉̮̻̟̘̲̖̤̫͖̠͎͉̹̖̲͔̲̹͍̥̣͈̳̗̟͎̥̩̳̜̳̼͖̰̗͚̳̙̥̗̞͓̖͉̹̞͍͇̞̙̗͍̜̤̙͍̺̳͔͍͕̗̮̦̇̐̿̀̊̄͛̔̈́̉̌́̔̈́͊͗̓͒̉̍̌̆̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅ ̴̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̛̰̣̗̩͎̟̤̪̱̱͓͎͙̖͈͔̘̩̪͔̻͎̼̘̥̪͖̖̤̗̻͚̮̹̰̘̥͎̜̟̠̯̩̯̗̹̰̼͉̞̙̫̣̤̯̳̲̪̭̻̪̟̳̣̣̼̪͖̪̪͎̪̠̼̱̺̪̺͉̲̬̩̲̩̻̯̝̜̳̟̥͙̱͉̯̺̻͙̘̖̜̤̳̣̗͕̲̩̦̟̘̳̻͈̤̰͔̱̮̝̯̭̞̩͖͈͙̺̱̝̤͉̻̜͍̣̞̦͓̜̖̭̬͉̺̳̜̲̩͔̼̑͐̎̓̾̎͛̈́̌̾̃̊̾͐̋̈̄̃̐̓̅͆̆͛̈́͛͋͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̸̢̡̧̢̡̠̬̹͎̘͍̟͕̝͔͎̰̞̻̘̖̯̼̞͍͕͇̺̙͖̙͉̗͈̤̥̺̱͚͎̯͍̜͚͎̘͓͉̦̤̹̗̜̣̩̠̩͍̳̲̯̠̤̞̯̹̰̹̙͖̺̥͚̻̺̯̞͇͓̮͎͔̮͓͍̰̱̤̣͙̗̲̰̰̰̦̙͔̹̙̥͙̰̳͕͎̺͈̘̦̟̩̺͔̖̬̥̩̼̣̠̞̥̦̣̤͓̬̠͕̥̖̄̐̿̓͒̓̃̆͋̓͗̃͗̿̉͊̈́̂̽̄̅̀̄̉̀̍̇̾̓̃̈́͌̊̃͐̅̊̑̃̒̓̈́́̋̽̀̿̅̄̃̄̌̆̽̾̎̿͑͆̓͊̎̇̐͗͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅļ̴̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̬̲͍̞̦̬̺̘̥̭͉͍̟̘̻͍̞͎̤̯̫͔̖͈̼͍͔̪̯̤̣͉̼̹̜̦̜̟̠̖̝̺̟̪̪̣̺̙̭̼͙͖͛̓̿̓̔̍̐̋̒̅͐͌͒̇̋̿͑̓͒̈͊̄͗̿̍́͆̃̃͐́̓́̐̂̈̿̽̅̀̈́̔͛̎͋͐͒̏̃́̆̋̈͒͋̋̋͐͊̓̎̈́̈́̇̈̃̉̅̿̏̆̃̓́͑̊̂͗̏͋̀̀̀̀͒̉̈́̀̉͒̅͆̿̅͂̉̀͊̀͑̆̈́̆͂̐̄͌̓̀͑͛̏̔͛̇̈͆͐̈́̾͊̎̄̀̂̌͌̌͑̆͌̂̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅl̵̡̛̛̛̛͕̱̪̠̻̘̪̱̩̹̝̦̠̙̳͖͚̺̘̰̳̯̤͉̯̭̫̯̏̅̅̀̄͒̓̊̎͋́͐̾̀̀͐̐̀̋͋̓͆̎̈́̿͆̆̈́̐́̊́̿̒͆͛̈͗̌̆̇̈́̌̇͋́͊̈̇́͐̄̈̆̊͑̏̎̉̐͐̃̎̆̓̑͑͊̐͒͒͛͐͗̓̓̽́̒̇̓̃̒̿̇̓̀́̈́̓͌̋͑͛̒̓̆̅̈͐́͛̃̓̇̍̍̎̈́̾͑̆̍͂̈́̿͒̒́͌̈́̾͊͐̃̂̑̾̔̓̓̒̀̓̐̇̐̔̆͑̈́̐̌̓̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅ ̷̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̥̰̠̤̠͍͚̺͖̼̗͕̜̰͚̥̝̝̟̫̰̣̹͉͙̠̩̪̳̞̠͖̱͔̱͔̪͉͚͍̳̖̘̻̪̟̼̮̘͇̻̝̟̱̤̞̮͓͍̩̫̥͔̟͉̀̈́͊̾̃͐͋͌̎̄̓̄̍͑̅̾͐͑̅̽̋̈́̿́̑̿͒̈́͛́͒̈̄͊̑̆̈̈̃̓̿̀͊̋̂̅̆̏͗͑̂͂̉̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͝͠c̵̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͓̪͔̠͖͎̱͍̟̻̘̣̭̞̤̩̠̫̤͔̤̺̘̟̗͕̩͖̖̮͇̘̙͚̠̝͈̥̯̱͈̘̠̬͖̝̖̫̩̞̲̝̤̠̠̦̪̥͕̤͍̖͉͓̪̟̱̯̭͚̣̞̦̣̞̫̗͓̱̞̰̳̱̝̗̯̺̲̟̩͎̫̯̲̟̻̙̲̤̞̮̠̲̥̲̳̥̮̪̱̯̠͎̫̥͎͍̥͚͕̰̪̬͍̪͈̤̭͕̗͎̲̠̦̝̱̼̟͓̤̰̘̬̮̲̪͙̗̟̼̼͉̣̬͈̣͇̥͚̟͑̇̀̀͛͌̋̊͌̑͋͒͐̅̊̈̐͐́̈́̑́̑̈́̋͊͒́̌̽́͑̊͌̈́̀̈́̌̓̽̌̈̈̑̏̓̾̿̉̇͋̈́͑͌̒̇̽̏́͛̆́̎͋͊̒̄͒̌̉̆́̋͌̍̏͆̈͐̀̒́́̉͑̒̐́̾̋̒̀͗́̄̽͐̒̈͗̽̒̃̆̀̽̓̐͂̽̀̈́͌̌̂̂͐̂̑̎́́́̒̉̓̀̂̇̍͌̂̆͗͗̂́̄̈́̀̑̏̅͋̓̐͑͑͗̾͊̾͒͒͗͛̀̊͋̈́̐̾̊̍̈́͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅơ̵̡̧̛̛̥̙͇͔̹͎͓̥͎̯͚̺̫̠̱̣̺̺̣͉̪̠̗͉̰͈̺̟͚̗̹͈̱̺͙̜͈̻̳̤̰͙̙͕̗̪͇̩͔̯͍̲̪̠̗̩͖̘̣͈̞̠̹̠̹͉̱̲̹̖̫̼͕̭̹͇̘̘̇̐̓̋̀̉̑͐̿͋͛̑̈́̄̓̉̋̈́͐͆͌͂̋̂́̏̒̂̐̌͋̆̐̓̓̾́͌̐͋̀̃̒͆͐͋̍͒̀̋͑͛̀͋̓̔̈́͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅp̷̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̧̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̗̹̩̫͉̮̩͇̜̜̟̙͚̳̰̟͕̟͍̼̠̝̤̫̱̳̫̤̯͔̯̬̠͙͔͖͎̱̰̣̪̻͖̪̙̣̫̭̱̥̺̩̣̗̭̖͔͕͎͚̯̟̖̘̙̹̺̤̘͕͉̗̬̜̠̬͍̫̞̤̯̰̘̖͎͙͈̠̗͈̰̗̮̹̩͍͎͚̫͚͉̩̬̯̥͚̘̦̦͔̳̬͓̤̥̣͉̪͈͕̖̙͈͇̗͔̩͚̞̪̭̮̹̖̫̟̘͕͇̖̩͇͖̭͕͉̥͍̘͎͙͈̗͈̭̟̣̭̖̘̩̝͎̲͎͍̤̣̲͎̼̻͙̺̹̤̝̀͑̉͊͐̓̈́̇̀̂͑̈́̒̔͐͊̈́̃͐̑̎̎̌̐̋̍̔̍̉́̌̉͂̋̔̓̉̄̿̈́͂͆̍͗̀̄̄͊̋͋͛̋̂̉̾̋̿̃̇̾̆̅̇̀͌̈́͂̈́̆̊̉͒̀̀͗̿̐̌͂͗̄̓̈̽͂̎̎̾͛̾̏͐̀͂͛̀̈́̇͆́̓̃̄̉̇̒̒͒̀̐̐̇͊̔͌͒̌͋͊̓̔̍̊͗̈́̆̑̐́̾̈̀͌̀̐́́̉̓̒́̽̓̎̏͊̈́͋͒̌͛̒̈́͑̇̓͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̶̡̛̛̬͔̬̬̣̹̺͇͎̜̒͒̄̂̈́̌͒͒̐͆̃̈́̏̂̀̄̀̐̈́̇͗̎̆̓̀̂̎̽̈́̈́͐͂̎̎̈̇͊͆̊͂͂̍̉̍̈́̀̋͂̇̒̔̅̃͂͐̀̽̊͑͗̄̾͒́͛̓̑́̈́̈̍̈̓̄̑̍̑̏̔̊̍̃̎͊̿͂̈́̀̈́͐̽̒̈́́͂̽̿̂̀̑̇̈́͗̑̐̅̄͗̾̒͐̄̐̉̉͂͊̇͗́̈́͒̅̅̍̆̀͊̀̈́̾̊͋̋̄̽̃͛͌͐̐͋͗̐̈̀̎̅͛̎̈́́̌̃̆͛̿̆͊͌͛͂͗̀̀̋̌̀͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅ ̵̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̬̰͙͚̰̳͎͚̥̯̣͈̟̼̙̼̜͔̲̳͓̫̱̘̤̯͈̗̩͇̲̳̘̝̹͚͍̳̝͙͎̣̜̠͓̥͚͎̤̱̖̳̞͕̲̝̤͙̱̳̲͉̣̞̟̞̰͈̖̙̺̻̠̜̤̞͙̰̫̹̦̭̯̱͕̻̘̣͙̙̖̝̻̬̩̦͇̰̗̞͚̱̦͖̜̯̬͔̼͕̭̪̪̬̦̰̮̯͎̱̼̮̼̘͕̰͇̣̝̖̟̮͉͉̲̩͍̪̯̳̦̤͕̞̣̝͎͎̻͕̻̮̻̱̣̟͎̼̜̤̪͈̞̬̣̟̗̟̞̠̱̺͓̫̣̝̙͎͉͚̩̺̪́͗̋̈̒̈́̃͑̇́̂̍͗̀͂̐̏̔̐̍̔̓̈̍͗́̀̀̔͆̀͛̇͒̍̂̈́̇͛͘͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅà̷̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͈̬͇̭̹̩͖̣̮̗͓̜͎̮̲͉͚̤̪̩̮̭̺͙̲̳͔̗̰̤͈̠̠̹͎̥̫͙̖̥̪̠̠̙̠͙̟̯̻̣̻̞͖̳̬̩̩̥̘̫̞͓̲̖͉͎̼͙̺͓̭͙̺̝͇͍̗̱̙̻͔͉̱̮̪̹͎̬̮̺̲̜̙̣̥̙̟̥̪͖͎̠̖̝͔̮̥͈̩̮̯̮͎̲̞͖̞̝̗̟̠̤̮͎̯̟͈͚̳̪͎̰͈̟͙̳̣̗̜̥̭̤̘̤͕̤̤͈̭̞̘̥̲̯̩̟̯̗̱̹̹̲͂̅̈́̈́͗̄̅͋͊̊̎̋̎͗̒̈́̈́̈́̈̋̔͗͂̀͒̑̋͌͛̒̋͌̅̉̍̅́̊͊̈́̉̀̄̒̐̈͊̾̈̑͗̎̃̔̈́̑͂̎͊͒͂͌̂͗͊͛̒̉̀̇́͊͒̉́̅̍̒́̒̒̽͗͐̾͛̆̄̇̊̎̋̏͐͊̀͐̌͐̂̍̉̍͐͌͆͂̌̈́̅̉̒̐̀͆͑̈́̋̔͑̑͌͋̀̈̎͋̅̍̈́͗͋̐̄̇́̒̋̄́͛̄̍̿̌͂͌̾̉̉̿̐̎̇̍̄̍̀͐̓̇͛́͊̾̿̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̨̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̥̤̻̯̹͖̰̻͎̬͙̟̘̲̠͔̩̹͖̟̖̳̹̰͓͚̮͖̜͖͙͈̳̰͎̠̪̟̠̻̼̹͍̫̗͉͙̝̦̼̤͍͉͇̰̩͉̩͙͎͕͙͍̞̗͓̳̣̜̩̮͚̥̝̯͎̟͍͕͔̫̖͔̫͔̺̪͚̭̘̖͎͚̪͖̬̤̝̰͉̫̳̼̫͇̹̦̩̖̼̩͔̦̼͍̬̮͕͈̜͍͚͇͈̱͇͖̬͍̓̎͛͋́̊͋̊̽͊̾̒̀̓̋̀͐̓͛͐͗̏̆͐̅́́̓̔̑̄́̆͌̽̔͒̀͊̅̉̆͒̊̉̓̀̒̈́̀̆̀̂̄̂̽̉͗̔̌̇̂̄̌̀͐̽̓̈́̈̍͊̌͆̍́͆̀̀̈́̂̀̏̀͐͋͑̀̅͆̃͐̈̒̔̈̽͊̈̎̂͑͌͒͒̒͛͋́̊̌̂̈̋̑̄̉̆͑̋̀͂͌̇͒͗̈́̓̈́͛̅͆͛͒̆̈́̋̑̀͗̃̏̅͌́͋͊́́̈́̈̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̴̧̨̡̛̪͖͎̩̰̬͚̤͓̝̻͈̼̝̦͓̹͓̦̖͇̰̗̫̪̰̗̙̤̍̉̏́̾͌̑̽̑̄͑͌͆̂̐̽̒̆̅̊̌̒̏͊̍̀͒̈́͊̆̓͐̉̅̄́̀̓̓̿̉̃̂̃̂̈́̉̋̀̌̌̓̊̽̏̀̃͂̽̐͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̬̙̤͖̯̹͎͕̦͙͕͕͖̱̙͍̠͖̬̬̼̜͕̰̣̱͓̯̩͖͉͍̘͓̦̬͖̻͙̯̥͍̖̤͎͙̟̮̭̣̯͉̝̱̼̦̠̹͖͈͉̠̲̝͖͚̳͓͖̮̗̜͕̬͙̠̤͕̫̳͍̰̩̠̟̠̹̺̹̭̺͈͉̼̘͍̤͕̬̞̥̣̙̦͖͙̦̲̫͓̯̙͉̻͔̺̭͖̹̞̭̱͓̙̭̱̼̳̤͖͎͈͔͇̻͖̼̩̯̪̪͉͕̙͙͕̦̹͙̦̙̮̙̬͇͖̜͓̹̟̇̈̌̀̽̆̃̿̆̒̒̔̄̄̀̈́̀̀́͐͛̾͋͆̎͊͗̇͌̾̿͂̌̓̾̔̆̅̍̀͂̅̀̌͊̿̑̈́́͋̍́̐̿̌̌̀̋̌̿̊̅̃̐͛́́͌́̅̏̐̐̐̋̌̾́͗̓̇́͋̊͗̀̾̅͛̌̂͗͋̉͗̎̋̉̂̀͛̍̍͛̍̇̌̇̔̑͂̏͂̓͒̂̇́̑̓̊̿̅̋́̓̎̀̏̏̒̓͛̐̊͗̅́͑͐͑̄͑͗̋̿́͌̓̒͗͛͂̓͒͋̐͒͌̎̐͒̍̇͐͗͌̆͗͋̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̛̝̱̥͍̙̣͚̮̱̫̻̜̩͚͍̹͓̙̰͎̳̦̩̻̪̜͙̰͚̻̺̭̘̜͔̻̦̙̫͚̗̝̯͈̙̗̥͍̙̼̦̻͎͕͔͕̳̫͙͚͎̱͉͚͕͎̘͖̰͚̳̜͖͈̤͈̩͙͚̫̗͈̟̫̞̥̲̊̑̅̐̓̋̆́̾͋̽̅̊̍̇͑̔͂͆̏̀͐̈́̀͒͌̏̿͗͊͒̈͌͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅa̷̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̻͈͉̗͈̭̥̟̰͖̜̘̫̜̫͎͉̼̻̪̘̦͈͇͚̙̗͖̠̞͚͔͉͍͕̻̝̼̞̝̣̱͇̭͉̙͖̬͙͖͓̫̖̳͎̬̲̖͚̝̣̰̰͉̥̬͇̯̬̟̱͉̥͎̣̱̻̯̞̱̯̞͍̖̠̦̭͍̻͉͎̦͚͈̦̱̟̯̜̳͇͓͍͕̜̤̠͇̫͍̙͙͎͇͚̣͇͍̟̜̤̬̣̭͔̩͖͙̞̿̇̋̽̍͂̅̈̈́̓̐͂͒̔̄̊̒̅̃̆̈́̈́͛̈̏̄̔̓̋̆͊̅́͆̄̃̈́͛̃̈́̄̀͆̄̿̐̋̈̽̆̐̅͛̉̒͂́̂͐̽͂͗͆̀̽͌͐͛̃̃́́͛̍̆̀̇́̈́̄̈́̾̀͊̇̅̉̽̀̋̄̀̉̉́́̒̒̀̀̈́͐̀̈́͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̫͍͈͎̩̯̹͍̞͔̹͈̫͍͚͖̳͚͈̦̪͙̣̺͖̖͔͓͍͇͉̝̰̖̳͈̰͙̬̦̠̯͉̬̙̫̳͚̠̫̩̞̟̺͇̤̻͔̠̞̩̟͓̠͕̞̤͈͕̤̼̥͚̮͆̅̀̒̃͊̿̐̅̏̓̄̋̈̓̈́̒͆̓̄́̍̀̿̾͋̿̀̊̎̍̾͒̏̐̀͊͛̾͗̍͌̒̊̓͒̍͋̈́͊̎͑́͌̌̊́͗̿͗̉͛̋̇̓͛̑̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝t̶̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̜̳͉̦̼̬͇̤̝̜̱̩̣̭̩̱̝̘͙͙͓͕̠̱̬͕͈̻̠̳͈̜͖̹̲͙͈̲̹̱̼͙̩̳̳͙̜̣̞̮̩̲̯͖̘͈͎̮̯͓͚̤͔̬̖̲͚̫̬͔̹͔̭͉̜̹̫̭͕̩̪̩̫̯͎̣͈͇̭̟̳͕̯̬̣̥͙̓̐̃̓̄̈́̀͒͒̈́̾̉̈́̉̀̄͊͋̑̐̇͋͑̂̀̈́̿͐̓̾͊͊̐͌͊̽̿͗̎̎̾̐̃̌͌̂̐͒̈́͆̉̊̈͛̂́̄̀̈̉́́̽̈͑̀̏̔͐͗͊́͆́̐͛͋̎̈̎͆͛́̀̎͗̂̂̄̾͗̓͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅa̵̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛͍̗̹̱̱͓̣̹̠̯̯̖͈͖͖̯̦̙̗̫͉͍̞̺̝̦͇̱̘͙̻̮̩̥̲̘̮͚̟̜̳̮̞̤̦̞̝̲̣͓͓͉̥̻̭̤̝̹͔͔͔̣͓̣͙̞͇̳̭̤̣̖͓̼̘͖̜̫̦̰̥͔̱̖̙̖̟͉͔̠͓͍̞̙͈̰̞̪̹̤̲͉̺͍̲̺̲̣̲̣̬̹̥͇̹͕̱̗̟̪̓̑̈́̎̋̐́̾͂̿̓̂͗̑̽͗̄̊̅̈́͗͊̈́͂͒̾͐͌̔̉̂͗̋̔̃̒̀́́̾͐͐̀̀̾͂̔̂͊͑̂̿͒̓̑̆͗̔́̑͗͋̈̐̓́͌̎̾̈̒̋̉͂͒̅̎̇̈͌̽͌͛̏̅̓͗͆̃͛̀̈́̎̈̉̅͌̽̎͒͌̑̿̋̈̔́̇́̋̅̾́̎̎̏̿͑̔̾͆̇̅̀͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̷̢̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̭̤̤̟̰̮̩̫̰̙͔͎͚̟̼̣̩̤̱̣̝͖̬̬̘̱͍̹͔̼͖̞̭͍̘͚̫͎̣̖̝̞͉̟͙̖̯͍͖̘̠̲͇͕̘͈̝̱̼̟̜̭̬̮̗̪̘̝̲̥̯̥͉̞͉̦̩͇̞̜̲̤̪̺̯̩̥͚̬͙͍̫̟̳͖̬̪̪̬̺͖͕̙̫̦͓̩̺͚̙͓̰͎̯̖̭̪̺̝̟͇̙͉̲̝̝̼̱̀͛̓̆́̽͂̅͂͆̐̀̇̈́̏̀̽̄̄̓̆́̀̂̏̓́͂̍́̐͑̒̈́͌͌̈͆͊̋̌͌̀͊͋͒̐̎̈͐̌̑̔̾̏͛͛̏̂̈́̒͆̓̐̒̿̎̀̓̈́̂͊͒̍͂̌̆̉̍̏̋͒́̈́͋̐̓͗̓́͆̔͂̔̔̓̉̎̑̇͒̾͆́́̄̋̎̌̔̇͐̃̃́̀͐̀̏͛͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅd̸̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̘͇͕͇̱͚͙̺͇̗͇͔͈͉͎̙̹̼̦̺͕̻̘͈̗̬̫̯͇̳̯̣̭͍̺̝̗͕͙̦̩̖̗͙͈̫̟̞̙͙͇̩͇̱̳̗͈͖̤̯̖̭̗̪͖͓̬͔͔̥͖͙͈̟̦͖̺͓̟̙̲̙̭̣̖͈̓̓̒̽̋̊̿͊͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅṡ̷̨̨̨̨̢̡̛͇̫͚̯̖͚̬̩̖͓̞͔͎̝̖͎̹͔͚̜̫͕͙̗̬͖̜͇̼͎̘̜͚͙̼̮͓͉̩͙̹̺͙̰̤̤̻̺̫̻͎̩̟̬͇̘̮͓̺͕̜̜̖͉͎̭̮̘̫̠̱̜̪̮̫̙͚̲̻͖̤͙̙͈̜̱̤̘̳͎͔̯̰̫̗̙̯̣̩̠̩̜͚̱̬͈̼̖̬̫̣̳͉͖̣̪̣̭̖̙̹̦̯̻̬͔̬̯͉̟͓̟͚̺̱͉̻͔̰̺̥̹̗͎̗̼̖̰͙͓̖̫͕͔̓̌̊̄̾̀̈́̔̈̆̑́̂̿̿̐̿͊̏̔̇͐̃̍̍̂̔̃̿͂̈́̇̀̎̅͗̽̔̒̎͋̀̄̑̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅ,̷̢̢̨̨̛͎̘̬̬͓̯͖̺̱̲̘̗͈̗̰̖̼̲͈̙̞̼͕̟͎̠̱̠̬̗̖̱̹͈̰̣̩͍͈̺̩͎̙̼͈̩̘̟̖̙̯̤̯̺̣̳̍̂̿̊̋̂́̽̄̅̈́̉͂͆́́̅͆͗́̽͒̽̀̈̒̆̂̄́͛̍̍̌̿͌̒̽̊̐̿̒̿̐̎̈́̈́̀̎̒̾̾́̽͒̐̇̐͌̋̽̍͆̏̈́͌̈̑̊̾̑̄̉͑̔̈́̅̈́͑̑̊̒̍̓̍̑̊́͆̈̂͂̅̀̇̒̾̓̍̄͐̽͛͋̿̾͗̂̀̐͑̊͐̏̃̂̌͗̒̂̔̎̿̌͋̃̄͛̐̈́͐̃̈̀̌̂͒̌̆̉̔͋̆̊̒̔̋̓̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̶̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̛̛͔̙͙̙̘̙͎̱͉̟͚̟̭̣̟̦̤͙͇̰̰̗̼̖̹̟̜͔̻̩͖̖̗͕͕̤̘̮͕͙͖̥̟͉̪͙̱͓͚̲͔̟̫͙͖̯̜̻̼̣̟͓͕̯͎̩̤͔̜̼̬̪̹̙͎̥̬̪̻̥͎̦̰͓̪̟͈͎̭̜̭̺̠̘͉͓͈̣̟͙͙͓̣̲̗̘̩̝̤̪͙͈̩͍̜̲̲͓̲͓̙̜̲͇̝̙̳͈̟̙̲̪͓͙̱̳͖͉̲͓̮̺̦͇̖͇̹̠̼͙̗̰͔͉̼̟̯̩̣͕̻̬̤̝̖̗̙̮͓̻͈͔͎̈́̔̋͋̅̾̄̅̐̀̄͑̍̌̋͛̈́̓̈́͌̃̿̓̑̒̾̂̑͗̆̏̀͋͛̍͒̎̋̌̋̈́̊͂̓͊̄̂̇̿̇͌̓̾̀̑̈́̀͊̄̊̓̔́̌̎̋̑̄̈́̐̽̓̈́̎̏̌̾́͛͂̇̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̡̜͖͓͔̱̤̟̻̪̳̠͍̩̣͉̗͍͎͍̗̳̼̭͚̜͖̝̟̘̞̹̺͙͎̱̝̪͚̥̤̬͎̞͔̠̣̗͕̺̯̮̇̑̅͗̀̎̓̽̑̈́͆̂͊͑̔͒̐̓͛̀̂͐̈́̽̒̓̎̋͌͋͒̓͐͊̈̅͛̏͑̒͂̽̌͛̈́́̀̽̂̉̾̊͛̑̌͆͐̽̿͛͂̚̚̚̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͝ţ̴̧̡̛̘̖͔̰̮͎̬̩̪̫̹̞̦͉͌̎͋͋̑̍̔͊̌̍̑̌́̈̏̏̆̄̑̏̓̓̍́̉͂͛̅̈́̉̇̀͒́͗͗͛͛̒̃̂̿̊̓͐̎͌̂̌̓͆̓͑̐̅̂͛̐͒̽̀̂͌̓͂̆̐̃̈͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͝ͅh̷̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̛͚̭͚̘͇̟̪̜̣̦̘̞̘̮͓̝̝̘̘̺͔͉̫̪͚̰̖̜̹̼͍̤͔̬͍̘̩̼̖̠̞̻̖̙̜͎̘͈͉̖̼͈͚̫̤̩̘̠̭̯̻̭͎͖͔̗̲̟̠̞̘̖̹͖̜͇̙̗͕̱̟̞́̊̏͂͗̈̋̐͒̋̑̈̃́̓́̎̅͐̌͑͋̏͋̌̿̒͌̿͛̅̈́͑͋̎̈̌̃̈́͛̅̓͐͐͘̚͝͠͠ẽ̸̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̘̣̝̰͇̝̤̩͈̙̙̦̭̼̜̬̦̫͖̯͚̖̟͈̹̤̞͍͎͎̤͎̳̹̝̝̜͇̝͕͙̞͇̗̲̩̤̤̤̣̘̪̫̯̱̥̞̝̻̥̙̹̺̠̗̼̘͎̱͔̣̘͇͕̣͚͈̘̖͙̬͉̲̩̠͚̻̤͇͕͓̭̫̺̙̥͕͔̺͙͕̯̩̲̯͙̫̖̰̩̼̰̜͓̦̙͚̫̰̜̹̜̻͙̙͓͉̠͔͍̘̟̹̖̫́̓̊̂͛͆̅̉͒͐̈̓͐́̋̀̌͋̈́̅̊̀̈͂͐͐̂̄̔̅̐̐́̾̇́̋̓͛͐̈́͑̏͛̑̀͊̅̌͂̑͊̆̈́͛̔̑̄͐̀͋̿͛͛͒͋̀̓̓̌̈́̓̂́̍̉̈͋̐̇͌͐̾̈͛̅̀͂̓̈̈́̓͛̑͌̿͛̈̎̑̉̔̈́̾̋͛̔͗̐̔̉̀̈́̈̑͆́̎̒̅̑͆́̍͌̑͛̎̓̄̎̃̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̗̳̲̺̮̳͉̺͚̼̖͙͎͇̱͖̠̞̳̩̬̙̯̗͖̞͎͈͕͍̯͎͍̰̱̺͚͙̝̪͓͎͎̳̘̲̩̝̹̟͈̠̼̞̬͈͈̣͕̥̤͚̻͇̠̹̘͚͓̼̩̮̯͖͈̱̬̹̝̦͔͉͇͚͓̥͔̲̞͔͓̱̫̣̼͎̙̻̫̫̞̘̬̮̫̥̠̯̳͔̳̭̟̩̠͍̮̠͉̫͙̰̹̭̊͆͒̓̋̀͑̋͑͛́͌̌̓̎̏̄̋̇͂̈̒̅̋̽̒̈́͑͐͛̇̽́̽̌͆̅̒̂̃̆́̒̿̐̄̉̈͑̾̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̷̡̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̝͕̗̫̦̩̲̫̦͇̻͖̖̹͍̥̦̭̳̩͔̹̠͕̯̦͈̻̞̰̭̤̦̪̱̳̯̝̥̼͎̘̰̹̭̬̠̘̫̖̙̫̟͕͓͕̘͙͕̥̝̯͈̣̙̩̫̩̫̠͈̰̘͈̹͚̗͍͓̣͈̥̭̠̗̱͕̙͔̠͖̭̤͉͕͖͈͎͈̭̲̤͙̪̻̖̗̬̱̥̦̳̥̙̼͇̊̈́̈̾̍̄̿̇͛̔̊̉̓̇̇̇͆̿̈́̂̇͒̋̑̇͒͋̏̓̿̈́̀̿̒́̿̐̈̓͋͋̅̓̅̓͑̀̉̄͆̿͒̈́̉͛̅̈́͛̉̍͆̆̇́͗̓͗̓̿̿̃̓̿̅̈́̏͗̓̍̆̑̂̿̋̽̓̀̾̅̿̆̌́͆̽̒͆̆͛̑̀͒͛̾̌̽̆̒͋̓̄͌̒̀̓̎͗̅̍̈͊̀̈́̓̎̂̔̈́͗͗̿͐͌̌̈́͌͂̊͗͗̾̆͑̉̏̐͗͐͋̈̃̃̀̿͑͛̂̆̅̓̐͛̋̓̓̔̈́͊̈́̍̿̏͆̒̎̾̔̽͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̴̡̧̫͎̝͕͖̻̻̝̙̤̹̖͎̣̩͍̦͕͈̭̮̺̦͕̗͕͕̘̺͍̓̆̒͒͐̒͋̎̎͆͆̅̈́͊͆̓̌̑́̅̑̓͆̽̑͊͆̋͒̐̊̋̈́̋̈̎́̍̎̌͆̓̎̾̽̓̾̀̀̐̓̃́̍͊͐̏̿͐̄̅̂̔̾̆́͘̕͝͠͝͝͝ͅy̸̧̨̛̬̳̗͙̻̠̺͇̘̟͕͙̘̣͕̺͙̟͎̟̺̗̟͚͇͔̙͚̽́̔̀͋̽̽̑̃̃̑̑̃̈̀̅̓́̋̉̔̀̆̓̒̾̍͒̅̅̎̾̽̓͛͊̈́͐͑̃̆͂̽̃̓͌̅̈́͑͌̎̂̆́̆̋͋̏̿͑̈́̈̇͊̽̂́͗̒̃̍̐̂̈́͐͊̀͑̊̀̓̆͒̐̓́͒͋̑͌͋̋̃͐̊̎̊͌̓͐͊̐̿͒̊̄̓̓͑̅̓̈́̉̎̾̀͑̓̃̔̆̋̂͛̏̅̒̑͛̌̉͋̔̂͛̑̈́̔̅̎̾́̀̊̄̔̋̌̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͓̞͓̙̭͚̻̩̣̫̠̳͓̹̗̟͖͇͉̮̮̦̯͖̩͍̰̝̠̯̲̯͓̺̝̞͈͔̗͖̲͍͚͈̬̜̻͎̩̗̖͈̘͓̣̣͍̠̥̲̖̠͇̭͍͛̊̏͊͛́͂͂̀͒͊̃͑̋͑͗̉͐͑͒̅̔̄̋̓́̈͋͌̂̿̿͒̓̊̊̉̉̈́̔̓̑͐̈́̄̈́̅̂̾͋͒̈́̿͛̓́̇͂̈́́͌͊̓͌̂̇̋̀̈̒̀͂̏͂̃̍͒̀̑̎̂́̅͑̈́̅̐͌̃̈͋͑̊̆͛͒͆̐̌̈́̓̈́̊͂̎̔̏̉̆̽̉͂̿̍͛̽̀̄͊̉͆̂̎̔̀͆͋̆͐́̂̉̓̆̓͐͊̽̊̌̉͒̐͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ş̷̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̨̛̯͖̫̫͎̬̯̥̜̹̩͔͎͉͇̫͎͙̙͖̲̝̻͓̟̥̗͚̫̙̮̭͎̬̜̺̰̙̝̺͕̻̗̱̮̬͍̮̞̱̹̟̫̥̻̮̦͎̖̭̻̦̳͇͙͎̦̲̤͖̮̪̬͓͈̭͔̲͕͇̝̼̙̙̘̼͖͙͉̗͍̮̳̥̘̝̣̜̣̤̉̾̈́̋̅̽͐̔̊̅̏̎̈͌̽̅͋͋͌̄̂̀͐͊̓̐͌̌̀̐́̀́͗̃̍̄͛̔́̆̑̒͂͐͐͗͋͐͆̈̍̌͂̀̄̂̀̂͌̅̃̃́̀̎̀͋̀͂̐̒̓̒͆̀͛̒̾͌͒̈́̊̏͊̂̽͂̈̃̈̏̍̈́̆̀̆̍͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅä̵̡̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̛̛̛͙͔̖͍̫̜̝̤̘̭̺̺̦̯̲̩̬̱̪̙̤̹̣̘͚̹̬̣̩̩͇̹̺͎͔̘̜̖̤͍̩̭͈̤͔͚̳̣̬͇̥̳͎͔̼͍̝̠͙̣͔͓̹̳͎̳͇̪͕͇̹̟͍̙͈̼͕̫̹̯͎͖̭̝̺͉͖̹͍͇̫͙̣͎̤͕̥͇̹̻̰̯̗̳̜̙͖͔͇͚͙̺̪͉̖̠̘̰̭͍̟͕̲̠̼̞̦̹́̿̐̉͂̈́͌̔̑̋̄͒̀̊̍̀̆̊͂̀̑̒̃̒̇̾̍̓̇͊̌͑̄̅̐̍͊̈̽̆͂̀̿̽̈́̂̈́͂̈́́̓̀͛͒̃͌͒͆̓̋̀͋̂͊͆͒̾̅͐͗́̈́̀̈́͌̽́̈́̍̓͊̄͌͗̇̃͛̒̅̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅỹ̸̨̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̢̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̗̖̣̬̼̞͍̳̖̺͚̭͇̳̦̣̰͕̯͉̪̼̳͓̻͚͍̰̹̮̠̠̱̜̱̲̺͈̬̝̙̳̤̥͖̟̤̪̣̻̙̘͓̻̖͈̫͈̙̭̖̞̰̥̟͙̫̝̖͔̜̳̮͖͔̞͚͇̲̻̱̮̪͉̩̭̱̹͙̼̟͍̫̺͈̥͓̥̼̬͍̖̲̺̮̳̥̠͉͎̖̮͖̖̯̝̩̟͓̲͋͛̏̔̐̃̇͒͆̎̈̄͆̿͆̆̐̐͂́̉̊͐̄̀̀̀̌͒̌̈͆̆̉̄̿̔̀̈̈́͋͒̀̈́̑͋̾͌̐̂͐̋̂͐̊͐̃͛̈̈̆̔͊̀́̓̽̌̐̒̅͒̆̿͋̿̉̈́̃͌̈́͋̇͊͛͑̒̈́̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̥̲̫̲͚̣̟̘̖̱͍͓̜͇͓̦͖̙͉̩̠͈̫͍̺̬̖͉͚̭̘̹̠̺̞̯̟̱̮͎͍̩̜̥̬̤̪̹̤͕̳͈͇͓̳̖̼̙̝̘̤̟̣͉̻̖͈͚͙̳͎̝̬͖̤̰̻͉͇̱̜̬͍͙͍͌̔̋̄͂̂̇͗̇͒͛̿̆̇͆́̅́̿́̀̿͌̂̈́̈͊̈́̃́̍̊̎̄̾̄̆͑̈́̄͐̆̽̾̂̒̍̊̃́́͐͑̅͒̌̋͛̌͒̑̄̃̉͋̅͊̈̑͆̈́͒̍̈̈̏̾̄͆̋̉́̑́̄͐̿̔͋͐̔͂͑̈̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ,̶̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̛͓̳̗̲̺̩̤̟̤̟̠͖̪̹͔̞̖̮̖͍͍̟͖̣̮͓̳̣͔͓̭̙͎̟̰̦͎͚̬͖̰̩̝̲̯̖͚͕͓̱̗̮̭̩̣̬̮̼̥̱͚̻̖̜̯̠͇̱̦̠̭͈̰͙͚͕̳͙̠̣͈̼̼̜̹̰͖̯̠̖̪̪͎͔͉̙͓̪̪̠͓̬̻̣͕͎̙̪̞͉̝̜͕͓̥̯͕̱̖̰̯͓͈͙̹̪̬͚̳̯̺̲̘͈̮̬͋͂̂̇͒̑͆̾̈̃͌̀́̽̉̿̍̃̐̈́̓̀͌͂̿͐̽́̄̈́̋̍̑̋̆̾̓̈́̑̈́͐̀͛̂͗̿̋̐̿̉͋̆̆̓̓̀̌̄̔͋̈́͗͛̆̒̅̉̈͋͊̆̓͑̊͑̊̆͛̍͊͛̆̀̏̐̅̍̏̿́̈́͒̇̓̿̐͒̀̃́̏̂̎̅́̊̊̆͑̀̌̋̏͛̿̽̈͌͒̏̀̀̈́͂̎̍͆̋̌̇̌͑͗̓͆̈̀͌̉͋̓̈́̽̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̧͍͙͍̻͉̲͈̣̘̰̭͖̠̱͉̪̖̹̤͙̮̠̲̲͔̻̻̣̲̦̭̳̤̞͕͉̺̺̳͓̻̖͈̬̭̝͇̼̩̯̭̘̳̤͚̥̝͕̰͕̺̣̺͈̺̩͕̹̩̻̮̪͈̮͔̻͉̙̳̹̦͎̫̻̮̰͎̲̲̘̺̙̪̺̜̭̹̥̖̟̱͖͚̠̰̼͓̭̣̞̣̣̱̫͍̞̥̯̭͍̬͓̬̱̬̩̥͈̗̹̭͔̻̮͕͎͔̞̺̬͈͍̘͙͉͈͇͉̰̗̣̔̿̔̓̒͐͊͗̓̔́̂͊̓̏́̐̽̋̃͛́̅̄̓̓͆̇̋̄͌́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅs̷̢̧̧̡̡̠̫̤͇̙̠̳̝̜̯̯̤͎̣̼͖̦̥̣̺͎͎̱͓̜̲̠̳͓̖͙̦̙̪̗̱̦̲̻̮̙̯͉̱̳̫͇̰͇͎̹̲͔͕̮͔̝̗̆͒͐̽̓̀͋̒̀͊̋́͛̇́̋̾͑́̂̇͂̔́͛͛͒̈͛͐̉̍̇́͆͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝p̴̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͍̠̮͈̬̣̘̭̗̝̭͉̻̝̤̱̫̱̭͉̻͇̤̮̯͚͕͉̭̝͙̥̫̮̼̭͕͔̜̤̰̝̜͎̲̻͚̬̬̖̗̤͎̖̙̲̼͖̼͖̜̝̤̮̰͕͓̦̯̙̱̘͚͈͕͈̠̼̞̪͕̳̥̪̭̯̘͍̫̰̗͕̬̤̫̙͉̦̭͚̫͚͕̳̗̔̂̊̈͊̅͂͋̾́̊͊̂͆̋̏̆̋̾̎́̂̋́͒͐̋́͒̒̈́̋́̎̽̊̈́͆͒̂̃̇̓͒̒̽̒̅̈́̈͆̃̆̑̃̍̈́͊̏̋̄̌̈́̇͊̓̒͌͋͐̓̋̿̍́̀͌͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅì̴̧̢̧͇̺̠̖͓̦̲͙͖̲̼͉̬̤͉̟̺̼̥̬̯̜͓̼̣̲͓̣̮̬̠̟̞̙͚̖͇͍̱͕̳̭̼̪̖̬̜͚̥͕͎̖̠͉̳̱̼̻̣͉̜̺̠̯͔̲̫͍̖̮̗͙́̈́̓̑̅̃̏͂͋̀̂̋̈͐̋̓̏̈̈́̽͆͂̑͂̽̽̄̉̌̏̎̑̇̔̆̄̓̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅn̴̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̢̜̯̘̮̖̞̠̮͉̩̙̖͍̘̱̯͚̫͕̖̺͖̩̤̗̜͕͓͙̯̖̯̰̘͕̮̣̯̘͕̜̪̜̖̪̤̼̪̱̺̠̲̘̗̻̥͓͎̦͇̪͇̳͎͈̝̰̰̰̩̭̙̹̙̻̯̬͖̥̤̭̼͕̗̜̖͚̻̼͓̩͔̺̳̝̖̣̤̠̮͕͕͕̙̺̟̼̩̪̣̘͍̝͈͕̣͓̙͚͓̰̫͔̺͇͖͈̎̏͊̽̓̾̒̀̌̽̈́̆̋̄͂͆́̒͊͐́͂͑̀̂͊̾̄͗̃͗́̓̍̀̆̏̉̆̉̾̉̅̐̆͌̒͛̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̡̢̧̢̧̡͔͙̭̙̰̹̣͔̬̬̻͉̪͔̘̝̰̤̬̥̖̩̥̲͙̹̬̬̻̲̣͖͈̜̲̟̰͕͈̹̱̲̲̰̖̘̰̩͈͕̤̞͈̥͎̩̫̼̖͉͕͓̖̼͎͙͉̟͎͍̯̦͈̯̥͎̼̹̪̥̰͉̖͕͔͍̳̮̾͒̓͛̔̐͒̊̊́̆̋̐̿̀̾͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅi̴̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̢̩͚͈̠͙͉̜͈̬̞̜̟̭̮̩̣̳̣̤̘̞̜̬̖̺̰̝̹̳̼͓̝̼̬͍̩̜̞̯̺̟̳͔̰̗̻̮̦̯̯̥̫̬̼͖̟̘͈̪̞͈̤̹̖̙̯͕͎̟̯̞̩͍̲͓̘̖̲͓̬͍̮͉̥̬̟̳̖͉̥̟̦͉̳̥̭͔̫̭͖̳̮̣̬̦̹̙̩͈͕͔͈̪̤̹͔̹̫̝̦͇̮̗̰͚̮͔̺̪͈̺͖̳̥̘̳͚͇̪̘̪̩̘̰̪̬̝̭̟̱̹̫̤͖̖̤̖͔̫͙̋͐̍̅͒͆́͐͛̈́̊̄͊̎͋̏͋̒̑̅͒̀̍̏̒̿̌͛́͛̍̈͒̂̎̉̑̎̓̎̍͊́͌́͋͐͒̈́͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅṉ̴̡̧̧̢̛̞̭͖̯̤̣̦̙͉͉̟̗̘̻̼͎̲̗͍̥̦͉̰̯̬̫̺̰͕̜̩̯̰̗̹͚̳͔̝̦̠͚͖͓̹̮͖̰̩͖͈̟̩͎͓̞͔̻̯͎̺͖̞͍̯͍̗̦͙̤̜̩̝̮̬̮̎̃̆̏̿̈̇̈́̽͌̂̔̇͒̀́̓̿̈́̋̄͂̽̅͋͑̍̃͗͐̈̇̍͒̅͊̅̄̿̇̉̂͑͑̄̾̈́̏̾́̈̈́̀̍͌̌͂͊̎̈̈́̀̈̔̈́͑̔͌̔͌͒̅̒̆̀͛̍̐͗͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅg̶̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̜̩͖̙͉͎̗̞̭̲̗͕̠͕͇̼͚̙͎̮͉̳͔͈̠͕̱͚̳̳̟̝̦̫̞̮̠͖̱̮̦͕͔̬̩͇̰̬͎̙̖̝̭͍̬̣̯̱͕̲̞̜̳̘͇̥͚̱͚̤͍͇̖̹͙̺̻̼̯͕̹̜̠̙͖̹̣͉̮͓̺̰̙̤̩̘̜̫̳͉͖͇͉͖̪̞͕̹͖̺̰̦̥͕̜͚͍̥̱̘̯̦̰͍̩̙̠͎̮͉̑̀̈́̊͗̉̑̓͛͗͐̍͋͊̈͛̾̔̓͑̋͊̉̅͒̋͌̉͗̄̒̈́̒͆̋͒̆̋̏̀̈́͒̒͆͛͛͗̌̿̎̊̂̋͆̊́̆́̈́͌͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̮͕̼͚̩̥̹͇̖͕̩͍̩͓̱̳̪̟͔̰͙͖͈̤̹̫̳͙̬̬̮̖̦͚̱̯̙̱̣̳̻̜̪̖̣̮͔̣̤͔̭̜̥̮̮̩̫̔̈́̀͋̎̄̒̋́͋́͋̿̍̾͐͒̈́̋̑̊́̾̆̃̈́͂̈̽͋́̉̐̾́̐̀̇̒̄͊̓͛͐̆̏̈̒̾͐̇̅͋̿͂̾͌̊̎̊̄̽̆͑͂̄̐̄͑͆̎̈͛͗͒̏̅̀̓͊̀̈́̓̋̌̓̈̏͊́͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̴̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̦̩̹͔̻͎̹͇͎̞̹̹͎͓̘̞̩̱͈͈̙̜̩̻͔̙̺̝̭̯̦̹̪̝̭̭͔̖̤̯̰̼̬͇̩͎̲̦̮̬̘̪̻̮̟͉̙̹̥̙̬͈͈̣̱̦̠͇͔͇̥͇̻͎̝͕̹̖̭̹̳͓̖͍̳̳̭̹̻̠̟̥͈̗͉̟̩̤̤͎͙̗̫̙̯̳̩̥͈̩̮̞̥͓͖̖̥̼͇͖͙̘͖̣̱̠̠̲̼͈͖̦͈͉͍̖͍̖͇͎͓̺͇̙͇̫̺͖͚̪̘̤͚̻͔̘͇͔̥̮̳̪͙̟̞͎͓̮̟͓̦̱̬̠̭͔̘͂͊̐̑̂̄͌̏̌̈̀͂̍͆̿̇̄̀̊͛̄͐͑̏̔̾͂̃͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅḯ̶̡̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̙͔͓̘̟̲̬̻̤̹͉̺͇̼̹͕͖̖͕͓̺̮̲̭̮̩̰̫͚̫̹͕̗̟̗̤͔͖̝̰̦̤̪̦̻̳͖͈̱̯͖̳͚̼̱͙͕͓̙͈̝̲͈̭̤̦̖̜͎̪̤̟̦̼͙̺̝̹̤̹͉̪̤̜̻̰̼͉͎̮̀̈̌̋̈́̓̅͌͆̾͒̆͆̋̀́̋́͊̊̈́̀̂̄̊̇̈́͊̉̃̒̆̀͑̍͆͊̈́̆͊̀̄͆͛̌̒͑̎̔̒͋̿̋̉̿̂̿̈͋̓͗͑̈̉̊̓̈́̊͐̏͑̈́̔̆̿̃́̄̿̃̀̌̆̅̂̇̑̂͋̈́͌́̈́̓̑̈̃͆͛̔̈͗̽͂̌̐̆͂̌́̿̍̊̅̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅs̷̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̱̻̪̰̗̱̬̘̮͙̮̭̬̭͓̞̤͙̝̥͇͎̼̰̤̰̦̥͚̙̟͍̬͎̹̼͇̣̥̝̙̬͈͔͉̠̺̯̥̼̤̼̥̠̜͙̠̟̻̳͍̳̠͕͇̻̭̗̫̪̏͛́̔͊̃̾̎͂̽̓̈̐́̀̒̊̑̀̌̈́̐̿̑͌͂͌̃͋́̈̃͊̿̐̿̃̀̐̋̄̏͒̎̅̃̈̏̌́̾́͛́͆̈́̑̆̓̍̈̓́̎͆̄̀̈́͐̂̾̂̂͆͗́̍̓̓̾̄̿̓̔̍̽͑͗̇̈́̀͊́̀͒͐̆̾̌̂̒̋̈̔̆͗̈́͌̾̓̈́̄̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ ̴̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̹̱̩͖͎̹͇̬̦̬̺̬̲̯̫̠̦̤̜͉̰͇̩̭͙̬͕͇͈͈͈̲̯̩̱̙͚̤̫͔̰̳̝̪̮͇̳̯̗̮̪̫̘͇̫̮̦̪̙̹̫̘̼̫͍͕̞̣̭̹̣̟̤̺̩̜͇̻̦͓̫͓̣̟̹̘͍͚͎̩̰̼̳̬̩̹̩͖͍̔̔̆̊͊͂̓̓̃̑̿̃̅̒͋̍̋̏͛̀̈̌͐̀͊̑͒̌̈́͗̎̿̿͑͛́̆̌̃̈́̒͌̀̏͒̀̈́͛̌̇͊̒̋̍̆̀́͆̐̀͛͊̈́̿̾̍̾̓̈́̈́͂̓͊̄̽̓̈̑͐̐̇̐̍̄̊͛̌̊͂̈́͌̋̌̈́̈́͐̑͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̛̟̲͎͂̆̿̂̉͒̇͋̓͗̒̊́͛̈̄͑͆́̋̒́̎͛́̂͗͑͗͂͋̍̍̔̂͒̏̀̊̀̉̅̏̽̓̀̉̀̓̀͛͊̃̈́̀͑͋́̎̊̕̚̕̕͘͠͠3̷̨̡̧̢̢̧̛̹̼̻̞̬̙̣͍̩̦̖̲̻̩̼̤̠͉̖̙̠̗̘͍̝̥͖͙̟̮̫̦̺̹̗̱̳̘̣̤̟̬̺̲̤͚̰̯̦̙͎̳͚̫̠̟͚̰̖̯̽͛͂̄̇͋̀͛̐̈́͐̉͒̒̋̍̓͌̏͂̽̆͛̌̆̐͋̿̈̚̚̕͜͠ͅ5̴̧̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̠̠̩̞̲̠̘̳͖͔̮̳̫̹̬͍̻̥̗̰̰͕̫̻̖̩͚͍̘̺̜̜̻̮͇͈̩͙̟̮̦̺͕̺̞̮͚̲̥̦̜͈̤͕̳̱̥̭̮̹̱͎̖̜̺͉̥̖̥̜̖̣̥͖̘̯̙͚̬̰̮͚̘̜͚̟͈̠͎̬͕͇̖͚͚̰͉̻̺̺͖̗͉͇̗̦̮̝̹̲͈͑̈́̿̍̊̉́̎͗͛̓̒̒̀̓̿̃̔̒̐̿̄͐́̊̽̑̇͂̍͆͆̄͆́̊̓̾̊̐̀̌́͊̈́͐͛͐͊͋͆͛̀̎͐̀̋̊̈́̒̄͌͋͑̌̅̓̇̿̽͑͛̾͂̊̃̑̉̀̓̅̉̎̉̾͆̍͆̆̉̀̈́̈͐͗̀̈̈́̓̌͂͋͋̈́̍̊̽͂̔̑͌̓̿̏̐͛̈́̿͗̆͋͑͛͛́̆̓̈́̌̉̋̀̎̓̀͒͊́̑̿̄͊̎͗̍̋̃̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ7̸̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̧͈̯̪̦̯̫̝͇̼͚̼̫̘͔̙̤̟̰͇̮̺͙̼̬̼̹̹͔̞͈̩̟̪͖̙̘̤̘̙̲͍̟͖̥̯͉̱͇̰̪̼̜̟̳͈̝̟̙̖̭̩̩̳̙̞̬̗̜͙̮̪̰̪̮̲̗̼̰̗̭̮̘̪͇̮̻̠̠̺̼̣̩̜͇͎̘̹̖̯̞̣̼͉̟͇̮͓̞̝̞̠̠̫̳̗̖̝̗͍̰̖̼͓̬̗̦̗͙̫̤̣̥̞̱̥̖͙͍̘̩͖̪̼̖̟̥͎̭̦̮̞̹͓̻͓̙̫͇̜̣̦̦͖̳̦̼͓͈̲͚̰͓̏̓̀̏̌̈̅̇͑̐̈́̓̃͋͆̾̿̌̽̐̄̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̛̛͇͉̪̟̬͓̤̰͎̱͈̝̬̟͕͈̥̤̰̻̮̅̒̂͋̌̒̈̈̀̅̽̏̽͋̏̂̃͋͋́͐̍̈̅͛̐̓̓͋̿̑̂̍̐̅̊̈́̑͊͗̅̾̂̌̀̈́́̌͛͛͛̎̒̀̾̑̈̎̏̆̍͊̾͋̽̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠M̵̛̯̱̝͗͋̓̉͒̅̔̊̿̌̈͑͒̔̄͛̓̔̿̈͗̃̽̍̍͗͋͆̽̈́̀́̈́̊̔̀̓̋͊̿̌́̿͒̓͊̈́̎̐̐̍̃̑̾̂̐̓̈́̃̎͋̆̀̏͐̀̉̎̊̏̊̓̃́̊͆̎̾̾̄͗̍̉̀͑͒́̉͂̋́̈́͒͂̾̆̀͆͛̂̒̀̂̊̽͑̓̆̋͛̏̍͌̿̂͗̓͆̎͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ą̸̡̧̡̗̰̝̱̝̻̪̩̖̮̣̣͍̱͇͖̰͈̼̦͔̥͈͉͍̟͕̪̟̖̆̾͋̈͋̅̑̾͆͌̿̃̆̃̈́̄̈́̌͂͆̒̎̐̄̅̓̚̚͜͜͜͝g̷̢̛̛̛̛̫̼̟̲̲̳͍̬̥̻̯͇̣͎̟̝̲͕͈̠̳̺͍͓̞͕̝͎͈̘͖̺̈́̓̍̓̎̅̋̌͛̔͑̀̅̈́̓͑̊̂́̄̇́̽͋̾̅̈́̓̏̀̑̈̒̋͆̓͑̏̋̀͌̊̿̏̆̈̃̋̌̔̃̐̉̂̐̐̓̉̍̈́͌̈́͌̈͊̐͐͊͋̆͒̓̇̈͗̌̑̋̐̒̾̀̎̾̔̽̆̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͝͠͝n̵̢̧̡̡̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̟̙͇̤̩͕̼̹̱̖̤̳͇͙͎͉̬̦̹̼̥̫͓̟̞͖͍͕̞̭̰̙̹͙̯̝̯̠̺̰̱̈́͛͗͛̒̐͗̄̑́͑̈̈̑́͐̿̊́̉̈́́̽̊̅̑̆̆̑̊́̅̋͐̇͂̓̀́̀͗͑̓̉̀̎͒̿͐͒̽̋́̂̓̃̇̍͂̇̈́̑̏̅͌̇̎́̃̂̔̈́̑͂͆̂͆̾̈́̐͛͛͌̊͂̓͆́̑̀́̈͑̀̑̀̈́̏̎̅̾̓̔͐̆͒̀́͐͑̃̋͊̀̉̃̏̍̓͗͐̉͋̍̏́̐̒̽̋͋̅͐͋̔̉̿̿͋̑͑͑͗́̀͊̈́͒͊͗̄͛̓͑̒̾̈̄̅̏̈́̾̇́̀̽̿͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ư̶̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̛̰͇̰̙̼̗̤͚̗̘̦̦̰͍̫̤̬̼͍͎͓͖̝̬̗̗̬̬̝͓̼͎̦̗̬̩͇͖̭̱̗̼̗͇̲̲̤̗̺̜͕͎̖̺̼̰̠̤͉͈̞̮͈͚̯͔͔͈̖̻̩̹̫̝͚͚̘̟̫̟̱̟̥̗̩̦͉͖͇͍̻̪̞̥̻͍̱͇̥̗͈͔̻̞̫͙̯̻̙̟͎̹̻̦̥̻̙͉̺̫͚̙̮̬̘̬͍̘̻̜̗̫̞̝̜̺̰̫̹͙̹̘͇̱̖̗̱̮̭̠̟͖̳͍͚͖̰̯̬̠͎̤͕̘͎̆̓͂͊͂̃̔́̏̎̇̒̐̓͊͗̌̌̅̓̀͐͌̆̈̈́̈́̿͗̋̏̈͋̋́́͐̈̄͒̅̏͌̐̓͆̈́́͌͛̉̈̀͒̋̔̌̅̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅm̸̢̡̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̗̜̜̳̟͓͎̞͚̖̬̻͓͔̥̟͚͈̫̮̼͇͔̤͇̲̰̖̻̱͚̝̙̯̞̘͍̫̜͖͍̩̮͙̻̪͔͇̖̺̭̙͎̺̝͓̭̖̫͕̼̦̝͉̬̙̜̥̟̻̳̫̣̺̣̻͍̩͙̞̪̲͓̖͙̩̪͙̣̫͕̫͇̺̹̝͖͎̖̪̯͍̗̞͇̳͕͉̭̗͍͍̰͆̿̽̓͋̍͒͒͂̔̍̎̉͂̏̊̊̍̑́̃̉͗̃̍̉̐̇̀̓͛̃͛́̍̏̉̅̐͋̎̊̒̄̈́̏̑̓͐̓̒͐̃̓̇̆͛̇̈͛̓̀̅̏̾͋̇͊̀̿̍̏́̃̊̃̒̒͊͛̑͆͑̅̉̑̓̋͌͌͗̈́͊͂͒̀̉͌̿͌͆̆̎͛̊͂́͋̅̐͊͛̏́̒̆̂̊̈́̍̉̂̀̉̌͒̒̏̋̌͆̽̽͌̎͒͂͐̾̀͊̾̀͋̈́̈́͊̾͒̑̀͑̓̒́͒̓̏̉͂̍̓̂̋̀̄͊̏̓̒̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̛͎̭͎̘̖̰̪̩̩͎̖̦͙͕͔̗͉̯̪̙̦̫̼͎̠̲͎͙͎̩͓̪̤̙̻̣̣̲̬̠̹̲̪̜͚͍̳̙̰͙͙̘͎̞̱̤̲̠̰͎̭͇̝̥̜̝̮̖̻͕̦̫̤̦̗̖̞͙̮͉̰͍͇̥̬͙͉͔̥̩͓̲̤̠͓̥͚̭͔̲͖̯̰̺̖͔̺̬̤̘̞̙̜̞̩͖͍͇̹̣͚̦͎̝̤̼̼̳̲̰̟̱͓̰͔̙͙̪̳̱̲̫͙̯̪̼̰̮̮̙͉͓̥̱̺̟͚̤̅̃̓̓̀̈́̔͒̀̔̍͂̄̑͊͒͂̆̽̂́̌̈́̐̒̾̑͂̈́̑̀́͑̿̂̑̇̈́̑͛͒̆̀͋͆̋̌͊̅́͋̎͊͂̍̈́͊̆̐̅́̓̈́͆̈́͂͒͌͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅą̴̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̻̘͖̮̯̯͚̫̲͇͍̗̺̠̙͍̩͖̫͍̫͔͙̰͙͕͚̗̱͉̳͖͍͈͚̪͓͓̰̤̙̥̻̮̮̖̞͇̗̘̖̲͈͚̙̗̬̰̭̯͉̗̹͔̹̠̫̗̱͈̻̳̯̳̭̫̱̥̻̩͇̦̻͚̝̜͇̲̹͉̤̺̹̞̹̤͖̥̺̝̘̭̜̫̮̠͍̥̦̫̰̜̝̜̜̤̜̤͉͇͕͕̼̥͕͇͔̖̠̹̣͍̞̳̮̭͓̭͔̤̘͕̦̤̒͂͋́̒̄̍͒̊̅͋̎͋͒̂̉́̀̐̎͌̇͑̃́̂̂̈́͋̽̾̈̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̡̛̛̙͍͕͎͇̹͖̺͒̇̀̆̂̓̑̿̄̀̈͊͗͋̇̍͛̈́̀͂͑͊͌̏̅́̿͂̽̈́͗̇͊͑̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ơ̷̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͕͇͖̼͚̱͓̝͚̱̭̳͓̬͈̪͈̝̞̗͕͉̲͚̫̻̲̜̞͙̦̝͍̫̞̯͙͎̼̰͚̻̪̠̩̫̰̞͚̻̮̠̫͎͚͚̗͎̘̩̳̳̙̣͎͇̞̖̬̱̪̺̹̝̯͕̫̦̺͈̟̱̙̹̯͍͔̖̜̤̹̮͈̤̫̠̱͎̺̰͈̻̟͍͖̲̥͇̥̩̟̗̘͚͙͓̬̥͖̠͉̭͇̱̖͙̪͓̗̭̱͚̤̣̥̪̬̯͈̫̗̙͕͎̘̱̠̮͔̪̤̫̠͈͓̜̝̤̭̜͖͔̠̭̠͎͇͔̭̳̥̠̼̳̬͖̤̪̖̮͆͆͌͌̃̆̎͊̆̎́̈́̀̈́͋͐̿̐͒́͐͗̈́͗́̔̈̔͌͗́͂̀͌͆̽̋̈́̔͑͊͑̑̃̆̾͊̐̑̇͑͒̈́͐͛̏̊͑̀͐͊̎̑̋̈͋͋̆͂̌̅́̉̇̃̂͋̽̓́̋̿̽̅́͊͐̃̍͒̔̔̅͊̇̓́̓͑̋̋͑͆̈̈́̐́̊̅͛̽̎͆̍͊̇͗̋̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅu̵̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̧͖͎̖̮̪̱̟͚̯͕̘̞͈͇͉̮̦̙͔̞̯̦͕͉͙̜̻͎͍̱͈͖̟͍̜̬̖̲̹̻͚̳̘͇̭̱̳͉̞͍̲̩͚͉̗̱̥͕̼͖̬͚̹̰͉̪͎͚̣̐̔͐́͛̀̎͑̏̂̊̃̽̇͒̂́̇̃̈̀̌͂͑̒͐̾̐̉̈̌̈́͒͋̄͋̆̊̐̓͊̒͒̍̓̍͌̉̋̃̔̾̚͘͘͘͜͝ͅͅņ̵̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̧̛̤͎̦̤̗̲̝̜͈̲͚͔̞̠̭͎̣̪͇̰͕̻͈͚͎͖̝̟̣̯͓͕̻̹̪̰̮̪̲̬͈͖̖̬̹̜͎͕̫̭͙͉̫̟͎͈̘̝̠͚͙̩̳͔̘̲̺͈̤̬̘͓̱̝͍͔͎͔͖͍̰̙͔͔̦̻̙͉̲̻̝̩͓͎̘̫̣̗̙̙̗̥̱̝̥͈͇̣̲͎̞͖͇̻͚̝̬̹̼̫͍̟̦̦̘̟̮̳̜̩͖͕̦͉͙̱̬̟̰̯͇͍̗̪̝͉̩̖̣̼̗͚̗͉̭̙̜̰͙͇̪̣̞̹̫͈̞̯̙̮͈̬͍̣̟̭̥̖̥͎̺̦͛̓̈́̃̉̿͆̓̏̓͐́̉͋͛̉̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅd̵̡̢̢̨͈̹̤̰͖̗̗͇͖̣̳̳͚̱̩̗͉̭̟̼͙̜̳̩̦͉̺̣̻̭̏̂̔̂͜͝ͅ ̸̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̟̤͕̗̞̺͈̤̣͈̫̤̘̖̣̯͕̼̮͎̲͔̜̻͉̣̙̮̦͈̱̼̠̗̫̲̳̱̳̥̙̠͙̱͍͐̽̅̑̎̑͋́̎̾̽̆̌̃̆̓̾̈́̓̂̎̾̉͗̈́̓̒̆͒́͌̾̇̂̃͋̈́̃̀̆̂̀̎̃͌́̊̿͆̌̊̀͗̍̆͋̋̋̽̃̏̓͆̍̋̌̿͐̀̋͛͂̽̓́͑̆̈́̈́̋̍́́̐̾̋̿͛̋̉̃̽̆̔̐̐̈̒̄̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅö̴̫̲̝͔̘̤̞̝̰͍̭́͐̄̃̒͜n̴̡̧̢̢̛͙̜͖͔̤͇̪͚͔͎̳̘͉̤̺͉̝͕̗͙͚̣̤͕̻̪̻͍̬̺͑́̈̏̓͋̋͗͂̀͊́̄̌͗̈́͂́͛̔̓̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̢̡̨̨̨̨̛̲̩̭̬̻̗͇̣͓̘͕̪̳̰̣̺̳̙̳̭̱͙̘̮̰̰͎͙̪̗̰͙̮͇͚̥͎̭̮͇͓̖͙̱̝̜̤͖͔̤̮̣͎̣̔͌̊̌́̆̇̈́̀͒̃̾͊͆̈̈́̎͂̎͌̑͘̚̚̚ͅͅḩ̸̨̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̳̠̣͉̘͉͚̮̯̺̘͉̰͍̝̲̲̜͚̥̬̭̞̜̹͉͈͕̬̤̳̜͉̻̙̜̟̺̯̖̲̤̯͍͍̝̪̭̪̞̦̖̼͕̱͍̬̗̹̦̣̭̬͚̱̭̲͉̦͓͔͙̦̗̼͓̲̤̣͖̱̦̰̬͚̘̜̳̼̯͚̰͇͍̜̠͔̲̪̙̰̪̖̱̯̳̭̜̰̜̯͙̫̮̪̩̫͖̹͍͉̙̲̗̫̜̮͇͕̬̞͍̙͙̯̻̜̬͙͉͚̬̼̲̠̠͈̊͂̎̉̈́̃̓́̆̄̈́̍̑̄̉͛̆́̀̏̎̇͊̇̏̍̏̑͘͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅì̷̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̨͉̤̣̮̞̮̥̗͕̫͕̳̝̦͈͔̲̘͉̱̙͓͓̯̱͎̝̤̝̯͙͍͔̖̻͙͕̮͙̞̰̙̣̲̜̞̙͓̩͎̥̣̻̥̭͔̻͕̮͇̲̼͙͕̱͇̱̦̩͎͖̺͙͍͉̦̺̜̭̺̱̖͓̝͔̜̮̬͚͙͓̳͕̞̠̤̦̺͚̮̰̥̩͖̭̥͚͙̟̰͍̭̹̽́̋̈́́̅̋͑͌͂̔̽̀͗̾̄̄̓́̈́͆̌̂̑͌̌͛͗͂̄̾̃͑̅͒͋̃̀̀̃̿͒͌͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅs̸̡̡̖̻̘̺̭͙̝̤͉͇͈̬̬͇̲̖̣͚͕̪͆͌́̑͗͐̽̍̈́̾̿̈͋́̑̐͑̈̑̒̊̆̋̆͊̆̽͌̂̊̆̓̓͌̋̾̈́͌̀̈́͑̈̀̎̐̿̑̌̔̔̇̈́͌͐͋͑́͒̆̀̈̌̋̽̃͐͒̽̎̎̾͋̍̀͗̄̉̆̎̈́͋̑̂̈́̈̕̚̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͠ ̴̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̙̖͓̗̟̰̥̗̮̳̭̰͎͈̜͉̯̯̪̝̟͔̮̙̼͚̦͙̖̲͇̤̯̖͖̠͚̮̫̥̺̙̼͓̺͇̫̖̝̘̮͖̬̠̠͓̳̯͔̞̣͍͕̖͔̝̣̺̘͖̞̥͉͚̦̮̪̼̖̝̹̻̜͕̻̪̥̘̮̱̯̙̯̜̰̞̣̥̙͈͚̖̘̝̠̤̱̟̾͆́̊̔͂̎̓́̅͗͊͛͌̎͋͑̽̉͛̂̀̇̈́͒́͌̈́̒̓͆͐̈́̑̾̾̏̀͊̔̑̑͋̈́́̎̀̇͊̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅi̶̡̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̬̝̫̝̮̩̤̘̗͔͖̯̦̥͈̝͚̤̥̻̯͓͖̯̙͇̩͚͇̰̫͖̰̥̲͚̫̥̰̙̜͖̯̝̖̺̪̗̺̱̳͍̗̹̱͍͙̟̣̘̪͕̯̗̗̬̹̣͚͈͔̰̥͈̖̲̰̖͕̟̻̟̘̫̝͓̦̜̥̞̦͙͈̖̟̭͓̥̠̣̫̟̳̠̲̯͎̞̜̤̠̘̻̺̟̪̠̤̱͙͙̥̦̳͎̳̞̩͚̜̹̤̮̦̻̦̰̣̻͇̘̯͓͎̖̯̪̰̖̥̩̫̜̥̳̲̿͛͆̔̒̈́̍̀͒̔̎̿̊̂̔̊̀͊̋͐͋̃̊͐͆̃̓̐̈́̐̊̓̃͑́̉͗̔͛̓̓̃̄́̈́̿̂͌͆̊̿̿̄̈́́͊̋́̔̀̉̎̍̎̉̒̂̀͊̽̀̽̌̂̑́͐̉̈́̀͋̂͆̊̽̒̈́̎̾́͐͒͂̀́́̐̐̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅn̵̨̛̛̛̞̂̆̀̈̍̄̉̅͐͌̒̽̐̌͐̈́͌̈͗̂́̐̈́̊̎̎̄͐̃̒͛͒̓̑̓͐̿̃͑͒͗̑̓̾̓͑͋̐̉̔͑͐́͆͌͛̔̆̉͐̃̃̓̀͗̄͋̎̑͑͑̉̂̍̍̔̎̽͑̆̀̉̃̈́͐̔̆͗͐̄̑̓̏̍̈́̂̈́̽́̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝d̴̛̛̛̩̜̭̰̗̠̯̹̲̦̘̖̊̊͂̌͂͛̊́͊̌̅̐̀̅̏̿͌̋̾̒͑́͊̂̌̋̔̈̄͑̎̈̀̀͐̂͑̏̏̽͌͂͒͋̿̍̓̄̀̀̅̓͐̔̊̈̃̌̅̑̂̈̄͛͊͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝è̴̢̨̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̛͎͓͚̠̮̗̘̻̯̘̗͓̱̭̱̗͍̜͈͓͖̞͖̝͉̜̻̦͍͕͕̘̟̖̬͈͍̻͎̲͈͚̲̩̼̜̗̺͎͍̞̜̥̣͇͎͔̺̼͔͕̩̟̮̬̹̪̫̫̜̤̠̩̤̠̗̺̫͕̺̰̰̱̩̘̹͈̖͖͎̬͍̻͓̰͇̺̲̀͑̑̆̈̓̈́̏̉̅͆̃͒́̀̽̎̑̂̍̂̆̀̾̽̾̾͐̏̽͑̾͊̃̂̓̈́͐͂̒͌̓̎̀͗̉̒͐͆́̾̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝x̴̧̡̢̛̛͉̺͎̲̳̺͇̬̪̪̬̯̹̳̣̰͉̣̫̭̼͓̹̭̫̺͖̠͚̯̒̽̅̅̿́́̌̋̈́͑̓͑̄͛͑̿̓̐̏͋͆̅́̿̾͐͌͆̈̆̋̓̎̀͆̌͆̾̓̈́̋͑̄̈́̌́̊͐͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͝ ̵̡̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛͍̳̖̦̯͓̝̙̤̮͎̠̼̬̩̙͓̜͉̥͕̗͍̱̦̘̣͙̱̖̜̫͎͇͔̺̮̝͓̪͔̻͇͓͉̖̖̫̮̬̦̲̱̗͖̘̪͖͈̤͙͚̟͉͇̥̝̪̬͍̞̤̙͕̜̘̰͇̻̺̩͋̽̈́̆̄̊̏͂̆̾͛͂͆̒͆͛̋̌́̏̓͑̂̒̈̿̓̈̀̄͐͑͆̀͐̏̔̀͐̈̊̀̎͛̾̒̔̆̄̒̀̈́̍̊̂́͂̈̆͐͌͌̀̄͆̾̈́̿͋̈́̈́̋̒̄̈́̄̿̏̐̑̌̌̋͊̌͐̂̽͂̍͗̄̿͌̈́͗́̉̓̐̏̑̀̾̽̉̋̏͗̃̇͂͑̋͂̌͑̉͑̒̐̉̕͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̵̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̛̝̻̖̥̻̝̻̣̫̱͎̘̦͎̤̺̠͇͔̠͎̣̜̘̗̯̗͚̦͓̘̜̠̗̮̖̝̯̞̥̯̝̱͕̥͓̫̻̹͈̥̺̯͙̣͚̠̗̬͎̦̠͖̺̘̥͉̻͚͚̞̠̙̘̳͇̳̖̠̱͉̞͉̙̜̟͔̹̫̼̝̜͙̰̞̙͍̠̠͓͉̦̱̰̹̞̣̥̖͖̳͙̘̼͖̹͚̠͎̭͈͉̫͍̻̱̮̠̘̗̺̩͈̮̞̩̗͕͓̜͉̦̪̬͕̳̞̗͎̜͎̗̺͉̘͛͐́͋̍͋̀͛̆̌̽̄͆́̐̓̄̈́̓̎̊͐̀́̋̋͗̓͊̃̌͑̊͑̉́͌̽͗̆͐̽́͆̃̀̓̇̓̈́̊̀͌̃̌͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḭ̶̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̤͇̙̙̪͈̼͈̼̮̼̱̬̟̭͈̫̤̦̥̻̪̩̹̞̣̮̙̫̻͖̟̜̫͎̻̳̬̪̥͉̲͕͕̳̹͖̹̤̘̮͖̬̖̱̲͙̬̭̩͍͔̜̪̟̣̘̖̫̮̮̫̥̯̟̞̘̝̰̝̣͙͈̼̻̮̻̙̩̗̞͓̋̄̽̐̑̈́̀͑̃͗̃̓͌̇̊̍̒̉̿͐͗̓̿̒̔̂͛̔̉̎̒̈́͛̐̾̔̿͌̉̊̌̏̇̀͆̿̐̋̉̈́͐̋̍́͂̿͋̇͑̍͂̿̿̃̔̽̈́̋̈́̒̀͒̋̊̋̌͗̋͌̈̐̀̀͒̄͊̔̾͒̔͛̀̑͒͒͗͆́͗͊̈̔̎͑̈͋̄̑̿̌̌̔̔͋̈́̃͑͆̑̏̅̀͗̀͛̃̾̈̿̋̊́͐̽̆̅̔̈́́͂̑̓̍͗̏̄̆͑̋̌͛̇̅̈́̒̌͊̓͆̌̉̀̈́̌̽̊̉̃͐̽̋̄͆̈͛̇́̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̵̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̛̳͙͙͖̬͚͎̫̳̦̳̖̟̹͖̬̲̼̻͓̫̙̪͖̤̬̳̙̮̻̥͈͙̘͚̗͉̦̪͓͔̠͔̣͕̰̪͚͇̜̥̬̠̬̥̙̱͇̱̳̙͖̺͙̭̤̞͈͉͚̤͍͓̯̤̠͓͉͙̹̯͉͚͓̙͉͈̪̟̮͍̼͉̠͇̦̞̲̯͉̗̥͈̩̻̟͕͖̥̦̳̟̪̪̥̫̪͙̱̥̟̖͍̜̩̰̼̪͖̞̪̹̫͖̥̹̺̯̙̥̬̭͇͈̱̱̫͉͖̠̜͎̬̞̗̭̯̲͖̻̣̱̘͖͗̉̊̄̿̌̀̀̓͌̈́̈́̑͊̀͋̽̃̊̅̓̅̎͊̽̓̅̓͆̇̇̄̈̔͐͐̑̀̉͒̌͋̽͒̔͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̴̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̥̳̪̰̙̱̞̖̩͇͖̮̯̬̗̜̳̭͔̻̮̯͈͚̭͙̺̮͖̝̻̻̦͇̹̬̻̦͍̻͈̙̱͚̰̜̝̠̞͙̯̜̰̠̱̗̯̣̞͔̫̦̣̫̮̮̘͕͇̫̰͍͉͔̖͈͙̘̹̺̪͓͎̖̩̩͎̠̙̝͉͉͇͓͓̖̯̞̼͔͇̗̻͕̼͇̹̩̭͙̠̪̻̣͍͔͉̲͔̪͙̱̥̻͕͙̫̹̰̙̹͇̦̭̱͙̳͚̠̦͎͈̫̭͎̞̤̭̤̹͙̮̦̜̻͙͔̠̖͇̞̞̖̘͙̤̫̖̞̰̠͔̼̘̈́͆͂́̈̾̈́͊͐̄̇̇̽̀́̑̓͂̔̍͛͆͐̽͊̀̓͒͂̈́̎͗̓͗̋͑̒̾̑́͂̊̎̃̐̈́̎͛̑͂͛̀̀͆̑͑͆̃̅̈́̎͑͊̓̐̎̇̾̈́̎̃͒̈̂̾̑̏̓̎͒͛͐̈́̈́̂̑̌͊̂̂̓̔̃͋̋̈́̂̂͆͑͋̉̇̉̀̈́̂̒̌̀̄͐̍̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȅ̷̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̛̘̼̟̟̟͇̹̝̞̭̯͉͉͍͇̪͓͉̻̠͍̹̳͎̗̭̳̦̟͙̫͚̘̪̩̤̯̘̼̥̯̪̳͉̮̰̲͍̬͍̦͚͍̼̗̥̭̰̩̼͓͔̟̲̻̝̜̪̲̫̩̝̥͓̲͍̥̝̻̬͖̙̳͇͎̥͓̙̯͍̤̰͚̞̼͖͙̭̙͈͉͈̙̼͓̮͎͙̻̟̞̯̙̯͓͍̙̺̣̘̫̫̫̲̗͒̾͌̂͛̓̓̾́̄̔͌̃͆́̉̑̈́̔̌̍̐̉̈̑̍̂̊̋̀̀̈́̿̏͆̅̊͐̇̔̐̎̍̀̊͋͑̑͐̆̄̔͋̿̏̉̌̐̐̽̏̓͂͆͛͒̒̇͒̓͆̾͒̄̃͒̆̒̐̌͋̽̋̆̈́͌̄̉̐́̃̓̈̎̉̆͛̇̄̈́̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅŗ̷̧̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̠͇̼̖̗̝̥̻̻͎͇͉̞̺̲̯̗̼̲͖̟̦̮̗͈̫̜̹̬̱̭̭͔͉̣͖̘͍͙̙̲̮͖͚̤̦͓̟̖̝̮̯̠̬̖̱̼̝̦͉͇̹̬̞̠̯̟͈̻͎̱̬͇̣͎͕̭͍̬̞͍͈̫̘̲͔̤̠̻͈̩̫̻̞̟̻̗̦̣̲͖̠̦̫̼̪̦̬̖͓̱͙̹͖̼̙̱̘̳̩̹̬̫̹͈͕̯̮͚̬̦̟̦̤͙͔͌͋̒̊̅̐́͌̿͊̐̋͋̈́̑̊̆̓͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅ.̵̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̜̪̳͓͔͖͚͓͚͇̭͚̥̦̖̟̙̟͕̲̺̠̭͕̩̹͇͔͍̙̪̩̜̼̥͙̗͕̮͖̭̗̯̼̪͉͉̟͔̫͖̝̯̗̞̘̰̺̫̣̮̬̟̠̘̳̯̲̙͉͍͇̘͔͓͔̰̝͔̭̘͇̭̩̪̱̭͈̤̺͚͕̳̊̓̀̒̈̇́̋̈́̋̀̿̔͑͑̉̃̽̂̓͊͌̑̈́̉̈̈́̐̃̑̅͋̏̂͋̄̏͆̑̑́͋͗͆͑͆̐̒͑̑̃̿̏͒͛̐̀̂͗̂̀̄̔̎̀̇̐͑͆̅̀̉̆̎̃̊̾͌̓̀̍̂̊̐̿͒̆̋̐̎̓̑̂̍̓̓̄͛̒̆̌̇̐̓̑͑̈́͊̊̀̒̄̍̋̾̀̄͆͂͑̾̐͌̂̄̉̒̓̀̈́̓͊̀̒̒̐̈͋̈͗͆͗̉͐͑̔̓̃͛̿̎̈́̆̆͆͌̍̒̓̃͑̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̛̛̫̬̞̼̯̯̮̪̫̮̤͕̓͒̔̿̃͋͑͌̌̃̾͑̓̅̊̓͐̀͊̀̇̄̽͐̀̽̊̈́̑͗̾̒͋̿̎́̽́̃͂̂͂̈́͑̈̔̓̆͋̓̒̔͗͊̃̈́͒̊̀̊͛̆̐̿́̃͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝Ṱ̴̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̹͖͕͕̖̰̺̼͓̙͕̗͓̩̘̙̣͙̠̠̗̥͖͎̣͉̦̲̰̟̘̼̟̪̳̪͖̞͚͈̹͙̜̪̤̹͉̥̱̯͖̖̙̖͔̮̳̤̥̰̻̜͙͍͓̙͎̩̱̯̖̯͓̣̬̳̗̤̺̥̭̰͓͉͇͕̗͖̖̻̬͍̼̮̗̬̪͉̙̩̰͖͕̝̥̜͓͚͙̖̯̫͔͍̥̖̗̠̫̰̫̯̻̞̥̙̱̝̥̹̹͇̒͗͗͐̆̄̈́̅̏͋̐̇̑̍̽̈́̾͒͒́̇̒͒̇̌̈́̊̄̇̆͛̃̔́́̀͂́̅͊̈́͆͂̀̿̈́͋̑͑͑̾͌͋͒̌̓̾̀̍̒͆̂͂̏̌̅̓̾͆̓̌͑͋̂̍̓͒̒̅̿̐̔̑̍̂̀͗̂̉̀͋̈́́̃͌̾̏́̊͋͂̀̽́̎̆̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḩ̶̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̗͚͕͍͔̘͇̩̱̟̥͕͚̜̙̹͚͉̗͎̥͇̠͍̯̰̟͔͙̝͈̟̯͓̗̲̘̦͍̭̙̹̩̖̙̟͔̲̪͎̥̲̰͔͔̗͔̦̦̜̺̘̻̙̹̣̙̼͚̪̤̙̰͉̭͙̝̰̫̗̦̻̹̝̠̳̻̙̱̲̺̹̮̗̞̺͕̝̙̩̟͔̲͍͇̙̘̩͓̼̠͙̦͇̤̱͎̞̰̬̙̣̞̳͇̟̣̠̞̟̤̥͚͔̝̺̀̽́̐̐̈́̃͗̅̌͌̊͋̍̿̐̐̃̊͛̽̇̑̂̈́̽̉͂̇̅̾̈́́̓͑̀̎͛̆͋͒̎͑́̎̓̓̂̄́̋̈̀̏̓̏̍͑̃͐̊̑̌͒̉̓̀̔̽̈́̾̆̏̈́̽̏̈́̎̏̑̋̌̌͛́̔̀̀́͋͛͌̔̈́̒͐͒̇̅͆̍͑̌̎̎͗́́̊́̔̽̌͑́̊͂͒̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛͕͈̝̼̳̫̩͚͇̯̺͙̲̠͚̭̗͈̦͓̻̳̜̰͕̭̗͚̝͍̺͚͓̰̜̦̥͈̰͇̗͙͖̖̼̲̪̥̻̻̦̜̼̟̣̭̟̗̯̬̠̪͕̠̪͇̮͚̰̤͎̰̻̥̗̗͖̯̙̱̯̣̲̹̟͈̥̺̳͖̹̹̗͈͈̜̠̮̩̲̱̘̺͕̹̖̙͔͉̤͔̺̜͓̺̳̝̞̥̜̫͕̫̻͙̘͔̟͇̳͔̲̮̦̝͔̳̟̫̦͔̪͕͕͔̝̣̭͉͉̹͔͙̥̞̖͙̒̈́͒̓̂̓̓͑̏̀̂́͊̒̀̉̈́̍̿̓̓͊̇͛̂̒͂̎̈́͂͂͛͂̒̒̔̈́̍̑̐͐̍̏̈́̇̒̈͂́̒̽̿̔̅̀́̔́̇̋͆̃̽͆̎̌͊̊̌̓̍̃̃̇̓͆̎̃̈́͑̎̆̇̽̈́̏̍̍̑͌́̄̈́̈͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̛̙̲̟̗̫͈̞͉͔͎͔̻̟̻̦̟̟̘̫̬̮̱͔̜̙̭̞̪̮͇̦͎̹̟̠͈̘̭̮͖̤͕̻̮̤͓͚̦͓̺̖̳̱̬̝̺͎͕̞̹͍͔̪̱̮͈͉͎͎͓̝̠͉̗̫͈͚͓͇͈͉̦͚͊́͒͗͂̓̎͋̏̀͒̋̋̾̈͌̾́̍̆̐̎̑͌̈́̒̑͂̍̅͐͆͌̈͂̄̓́̇̌̃͑̈́̄̆̆́̌̅́̔͐̐̏̾̑͌͋͌̈̃̈̓̑̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅş̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̲̤̰̰̮͖͙̠̩̘̻͙̖̬̼͍̖̫̙̫̼͛̽͂̈́̾̌̋̽͐͊̇͌͗̿̈͐̅́̒͗͑̊͊̄͛̊͒͒̄͛̄̑̽̓͋̾͌͋̏͋̏̊͌̍̂͑̒͂͐̎̓̆̾̿͂͂̈́̃͂̑̈́͌̏̿̾͛̈̄̃̈́͑̑̂̾̿͒͑͂͒́̑͗̎̿͆̑́͛́́̍͗̿̔̓͊̽̐̅̓͌̄̓͌͛̒͆͑̅̌́̐̄̐̈̅̆̽́͊͋̀͊̏̔̋̄̆̓̉̈́̌̀̋̃̊́̇͆̅̾́͌̐̓́̃͋͑̈̒͌͛̔̈́͛̀̓̌́̋̃͆̇̉̏̓̇͑͗̓̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅa̷̡̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͍͉͍̯͖̤̜̜͉̲̘͓̝̝̖̰̖̬̪̳͓͕̮̳̳̪̝̺̰̻̟̬̙̝̦̥̗̩̺̻̣̲͍̱̲͇͙͚͙̳̫̜̭̯̦͕̻̙̙̤̦͔̹̱̭͈̯̟͖̹̮̻̰̳̰͈̼̜̙͍͛͗̎̅̍̇̿̐̅͂̀͐͆̾̂̔̏̀̓̒̑̑͊͂̍̓͑͛͋͋̎͗̅̉͗̽̈́̊͛̇̔̊͂̈̌̽̈̈̍̂͂́̑̋̀̆̀̒̓̅̌͌̈́͊͗̎̓̽̿͋͊̓̌̎̓̊̀̀́̔̉̈́̄̄̎̃̈́̋̇̈͛͋͛̅͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅf̵̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̛͈̮͎͕̮͙̮͇̲̘̦̹̼̻̥̩̱̪̰͔̼̖̮͕͚̱̺͚̼̟̬͇̳͙̬̪̮̤̝͎̩͎͈̰͈̞̩̝̘̣͈̱̤͕̯̘̫̱̜̫͕̻̹̰̲̲͙͓͎̱̭̣͖͓̮̪̥̬͕̫̞̪͇̞̘̜̱̖̝͙͎̖̮̼̝̮̝̭̜͉̪̣̹̱͍̟̦̯̭̹̬̤͓͓̲͍͍̭̳͎̥̭̲̱̩̥̜͓̥̗̥̜̖̗͈͔̤͎̥̲̱̲͕͛̐̈́̂̍̐̈́͑͐̉̽͒̈́͒̊͐̉̎̀͒̊͂̈́̎͋̋̇̀̍̓̉̅̈̆͐̌̄̈́́̋́̑̓̎̇͐͗͊̽̾̎̅̉͆̔̊̽̒̓͛̿̎̈̾̽̋͂̀͊̽̃͗̓̓̄͒̈́͐̏͛̄͐̉̂̽̎͊̈́͐̓̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̢̨̡̨̡̨̢̢̢̛̛̫̮̞̲̬̱̳͙̤̺͎̠̯͈̯̲̰̲̼͔̮͚̮̟̰̜̜̤͕̹̹̲͓̞̜̫̥͍̫̻̩͎̮͖͇̲̖̳̻͖͖͚̮̯͉̤̜͉͓̻̯̣̟͇̻̖̪̼͉̹̜̹̥͖͈͖͉̘͍̮͚̥̘͉͍̖̭͎̤̦͙̙̺͙͈̬̦͈͉͔̻͚̲͚͇͇̲̅̒͌̐̿͌̊̇͆͑̄̒̊́̋͛̾̃̈́̓̎̆́̿̓̌́̓̓́̍̿́̇͂̌͒̈́̑͊̽̽͑͑̌̈́̇̆͌͋͗͗̊̓̐͋̂̀̐͆̈̂͆̉͐̉́̆͗͌̈́̄̀̅́̇̓̇͋̐̄̒̀́̄̿̉̇̈́̆̀̇͂͊̋̀̉̂̍̽͑̊̓̿̋̊̆̔͂̈́̂̀͛͆̉̌̅́̃̃̽͗̋̈͛̌́͐̿͊̇̿́̃͒̍̄̐́͛͑͒̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅt̴̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̩͍̖̺̤̦̺͕͈̩̰̬͙̼̞̳̤̭̫̣͕̰͎͓͉̙̯̖̗̣͇͔̟͎͈̼͚͇̩̭̘̻̦͓̰̱̭̪̠̯͇̯͙͍̺͓̯̪͈̠͖͇͎͕͉͇̪̫̹͔̦̞͙̻͉̬̼̥̺͉̝̭̙͙̥͙͕̬̝͈̻͆̃̐̊̔̂́̄͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅỵ̶̨̛͇̞͕̝̥̪̰̙͔͇͎̮̎̀̿͊̍́͑̒̄̉͑́̎̔̓́̄̈́͋͆͂͛̏̎̏̾͛͐̇̌͗̐͌̃̀̏̒͂̾͛̆̈́̇̓̇̈́̍͌͂̉̽̇͐̈́͒̓̑̆̿̇̀̂͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̴̧̡̨̧̧̨̡̢̯̺͍̞̖̦̰̖͖̬̭̼͔̳̥͉̹̤̰̙̩͍̗̟͇͈̣͇̱̻̲̮̥͍̺̥͔̺͙̦̰̼͉̠͇̭͇̳͉̬͙͖̘̟̜̠̺̫̯̑͆̿͊̾͐̿͆̀̌͂́́͂̀̈́̿̾̊̒͗̓̎̐̾́̃̓͂̽̒̌͒̈́͂͐̌̈́̈́̍̊͑̂͗̑̃̈̄͊̇̿͑͌̉̔́͐̀̽́̈̊̃̓̀̓̏̃̊̅̌͛̀̓̿͌̀̃̀͌̀̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅi̴̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̧͓͉̯̠͇̩̫̪̥͎̼͔̙͓͍̼̯̲̦̖̹͎̭͍̩̦͍̣͔͎͉̻͓͉͈̫̳̥̖̺̬̗̼̙̳̦̗̩̼͚̭͔̤̱̘̟̤̖͇̫̰̬̟͓̮͉͎̳̙̩̣̥̘̩̮̩̹̣͙̳̩̖̰̳̯̫͚̻̟̮͖̜̞͍͇͇̠͎̲̮̙͉͓̯̞̘̩̣̞̳̼͇͔͉͔̹̬̝̦̦̲͓̞̮̘̰͖̪͎̻͖̙̭̮̰̜͓̩̭̤̺͉̻͖̟̳͉̤̱͍̹͙͕̫̝̹̲̳͔͚̩̥̻̬͓̮̰͚͙͎͂̀̅̓̊̾̐̒̈͐́̓̀͆̇̓͋͂̍̀̃͋́͊̏́̎͒̋̊̄͛̂͛́͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̧̨̨̢̢͈͉͖̮͉̪̰͓̬̳̫̺̦̺̭̰̖͕͖̠͓͔͎̥̲̥̪͖̖̗̲͓͈̺̲̙̥̣̼̙͈̳̩̺̘͙͓͓̟̪͇̜͔̙̠͙̹̦̦͖̗̯̩̥̦̦̙͚̩̬̠̟̝̪͉̲͕͙̼͚̜͓̞̮̙̥̲̘̺̞̯͉̩̯̘̥̤͎̘̻̤͇̞͚̻̞̰̉̋̏̎̉͊́̋͊̐̏̅̈́̿̽̆̓̆̎͗́͂̽͋̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̢̧̛̛̛͉̺͙͔͎̙̫̥͇͓̫̳̤͙͚͔͕̥̭̤̹͇͖̤̥̘̤̥̟͎͊͂̍̃͗̋͑͛̇̿͗̑͐̿͋̓͆̔̂̋̏̀͆̌͂̋̽̀̅͐́̃̋̑̏̿̎͊̈́̀̅̂̊̀̽̈́̅̎̃̍͗̄̓͊̇̑̾͋̂̃̐̆͌̈́͂̿͋̎̽̽̿͌̆͒̀̂̐̆͊̆́̏͊͛̂̀͛̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅớ̶̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̞̯͇̣̯̪͙̱͇͈̱͓̭͙͚̪̟̟̯̝̜̯̳͚̭̤̺̪̳̼̲̪̼̬̲̭̦͙̥̘̳̬̜̻̹̼̤͎̜͈̝̼̝͇̝̦̟̼͍̤͙͉͖̲͔̙̼̪̤͓̠̥͍̖̫̤̣̜̗̟̫̟͖̜̯͍̜̳̪̯͈͇̹̻̳͍̭̮̹͉̭̱̻͚̳͔̙̗͕͖̭̣̲̤̻̩̺͇̜̦͇͍͍͇̹̪͕̝̦̳͙͚̟̦͔̲̝̯̗̳͔̭̗̝̰͖̲͔̓͛̂̑̆̐̎͂̋̓̐̈́͆̆͑̄̋͗́͗̆̽̎̈́͋̀̃͒̃̀͗͋́̅̑͛̆͆̂̔̒̆͗̏̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅf̴̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̟͇͕̫͚̙͇̞̹̤̥͖̲̲͎̥͎̜̼̭̤͚̰̻͕̖̦̼͖͚̖͎̟͇̘̠͈͚̦͈̟͉̖̯͔̼̬̺̳͕͙̳̲̝̱̩͔̼͕̮̲̥̟̳͇̫̬͎̪̰̺̥̤̯͙͉͓͔̬̼̳̝̯̠̟̝̜̜͙̟͈͖̠̫͎̝̦̙̳̙̜͖͕͓̭̖̲͓͉̻͙͖̩̳̯̭͍͔̲̜̯̞̄͛̓͒̂̌̌̍̈́̐͑̈́̑̒́͒̇͊̒̑̐̈́̋̽͑̾̉̑̓͐̃͛͗̅̋͊͆́͒͗̿̅͒̈́̈́͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅf̷̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̨̨̛̛̯̞̮̥̮̫̬̳̲̤̫̺̙̰̙̳̭̰͙͎͍̬͈̤̻̜͙̺͓͕̬̺͖̣͓̠̯̹̯̼̩̲̯̞̥̠̻̱̺̱͕͙͈̭͔̳͎̥̮͖̦͈̯̜̙̖̱͖̩̺̯̱͓̜̼̗͙̪̳̱̙͓̭̘̘͕͕͎͔͔̲̪̝̻͈̭̙͉̘̹͎͓͈̝̜͙͕̯͔̖̫͚̙͉̘̻̖̰̼̬͓̱̗̖̘̬̼̣̰̗̯̠̳͚̹̺̭̝̗̤͎̟͚͍̗͎̗͓̰͕̬͈͖̺̬͍̯̝̳̰̭̳͕̮̠͕͕̺̜̟̼̟̟̰̫̬̳̠͕͓̣̓̉̈́̿̋̽̒͆̃̿́͑̾͑̏̉̌́̐́̓͊̀́̈́̀̓̽͂̍̃̇̋̒̈́̽͌̐̑̆̈̉̇̓̎̔̐͋͊̊̓͑͆̆͑̑̏̀̉̔͗̂̔̓͑͋̀͐͗͛̀̅̔̐̎͆̄͒̏͗̈́͊͌́̾͋̍̇̾̍͂̓̀̈́̀̈́̐̿̍̾̒͑̐͊̄̔̓͂̈́̔̔͗͌̓͑͂̈́͛͂̀̾͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ.̴̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̡̢̧̧̛̰̖̳͓͙̩̪̲͓̟̝͈̻̤̜͈̠͎̩̣̦̗͕͎̩̼̜̪͔̬̣͕̟̙͔̻̻͙̳͔̱̙̲͓̩̺͍̫̠̯͓̤͙͍͉͇͇̘̹͈̥̣͇͚̞͖̞͈͚̜̞͚͕̟̭͚͓̳̹̘͖̻͍̗̺̠̻̗̥̙͔͙͈͔̜̯͈͖̮̟͉͇̰̼̫͍͈͕͎̯̤̮̝͔̼͚̬̰̲͔͚̝͔̲̙̲̲̳͙̱͔̣̫̗̺̯͕͖̠̩̠̳̼̮̩̰͖̝̆̓́̓̂́̂̐̓͐̄̋̇̈́̓͒̉̈́̈́̉̇́̓̈́͋͛̔̽͆̉̈́̽͐̈́̈́̆͑͂́̋͌̾̈́̊͌̃͊̎́̽́̄̈́̍̐͆͒̏͛̍̈́̽̀̍̋̐͊̿̄̃̏̆͊̉̌̆̍̒̂̎̓͛̓̀͋̀͋͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̖̈́̉͑͒̓̾͋͊́̽͒͆͊̈͆́̈̅̎̃̿̽̂̔̈́̾̊͋̍͂̉́̔̔͊̈́̏͒͌́̾͛́̑̇̉̐͗̔̄̓͋̋̀͐͐̀̂͆̆͗̈́̌̽͌̇̌̈̉̌̍̆̋̀̏̈́̋͐̎́̓̽̀̀̈́̓̔̈́̿̀́̄̓̀̐̒͊́̎͌̈́͊͌͊͗͗̀̎̈̈́̆̓͊̈́͌̄͋̋̅̃́̌͑̽̑͐̾̓̆͑̎͛͂͒̉̓̍̒͒̃̔͐͑͑͛̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅH̴̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̟̬̖̯̭̱̩͔̭̩̤͕͉̠̪̬̥̹̥̣̲̰̜̤͙̬̗͔̯̹̞͇͇̣͈̞̥̠̙̹̭͚̮̟̖͍̝̹͕̫̳̖̯̝͉͍͚̣͚͇͖̗̣̖͉̼͔͈͎͚̯̳̲̞̺̖̼̖͈̰̘͔͍͍͚͙̝͙̱̦̠͍̰̰̦͔̜̖̗̱̟͈̗̝͔̖̜̼̫̱̜̖̮̿̓̌̓͊̒́̆͊̏̾̀́̀͗̍̓̋̀̽̈̀̓͑̈́̀̅͊͐̍́̓̓̓̈́̑͑͆̀͐̏̈̐̓̓̂̽͗̓͒͆̿͆̔̿͋̉͋́̾̓̓̄́̈́̈́̽̈́̂́̈́̔̇̈́̉̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̸̧̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̛͈̳͙̘̱̞̙̦̲̗̹͓̬̟̻̜̬͔̭̟̗͈̞̦̫̳̫̙͖̜͉̭͙̩̘̙̱͙̗̹̺̻̺̦̤̭̲̟̲̮͎͉͖̯̥̣̞͍̙̩̥̦̺̱̳̖͎̟̣͈͇̙̠͍͈̮͈̹̘͎̼̣͈͚̰̝̻̯̗̼̝̥̭̘̭̺͔̘̼͖̗̫̣͖̙͇̤̺̠̲͒̆̓͆̌̐̈̂͆͆̆̂̔͗̐̓̐̾̀̉̒̏̉͒̐̓̊͑̋̈͌̑͊̀̾̏̋̋̇̏͐̂̃̿̌̃̉̃̀͛̅̐́̃̉̃͂̃̈́͒̆̀̂́̾̓͐̓͛̿̒̎̀̅͋̎͋͒̇͛͐̂̌͑̀̾͑̋͂̓̎͋̓̒̇̈͑͐͐͋̔̓́̋͆̅̅̓̆̍̀͂̒͂͋̓̑̄̐̈͐̈́̍̈́͗̉̐͊̏̍̄̌̈̏̄͋͂͌̓͗̽͊͋̉̈̈́͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̷̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̰͈̤̬̞̮̯̞̲̦͕͕̟̱̥̺̲̙̙̰͚̺̟͉̦̞̣̥͇̞̺̹̫̯̫̳̭̠̘̪̺͓̟̜͎͈̯͈̣͔̣̞̰͎͎̘͍̭͙̞̺͗̆̌́́͒̉͂̿̈̓̀̆͜͜͜͠ͅ ̵̨̨̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̞͎̱̮̯̦̝̗̭̳̝̘̣͖̻̖̤̺̬̼̟͙̟͕̫̲͖̤̠̥̞̯̺̜͙͙̪̺͚̭͙̲̗̟̰̩̠̠̣̤͍͚͔̭̼͖̬̞͙͉̥̳̞̩͉̥̼̖͕̪̭̻͖̥̞̘̦̳̠̱͖̠̞̥̜̱̳͖̘̠̰̗̲͇̱̙̥͔̥͇͇͚̬̲̻̩͔͖̲̤̰̪̱͍͓͖̗̪̭̝̙̪̝̻̫̪͔̫͍͚͉̪̥͇͇̗̥̺̳͕͈̺̫͎̘̹̲̣̬̫̫̺̻͓̙͎͍̤̣̜̻̭̥̬̜̙̰̣̯̹̫̳͗͒͛͋̿͆̀̾̾͂̄͌͂̉͗͂̏̔͂͌̆̓̈́̀͋̎͛̔̄͋̈̽̿͌͂̑͛̊͌̃̒͛̽̄̅̐̂̓̓̃̽̔͌̀̿͒̎̌̌̾̌̋̓̋́̊̔̎̐̆̽͊͛͗̒̃͌̋̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̷̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͕̲̗͕̯͕̘͔̠͎̱̪̤̠̬̩̜̻͓̟͕̪̭͖̗̪͙̖͓̱̹̤̫̻͖̹̼͇̰̙̖̻̳̼̤̞̯͔̬̣̥͉̗͍̘̫̯͕̤͓͕͎͇̠̝̬͗̓̿̅̄̊̈̈́̅́͛̀̿͌̂͆̔́̐̎̿̄͂́̐́͑̈̍̾̓̎͑͂͊̉͂̓͛͂̔͂̋͋͊̈́̉͒̄̀̒̀̌̃̃͒͋̿͒͆͊̈́̈́͐̉̀͆͗̍̅̊͆͗̀̾̍͗̆̀̎̎͋̋̀̊͆̒͗́͋́̊͑͋̒̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̴̡̢̡̡̛̛̱̝̲̗̲̜̜͓̼̫͚̱̲̫͓͍̭̞̰̬͖͚̩̝͎͈̯̭̲̣̯͇̩̜̼̳̱̯̯̬̟͇̦͖͈͇̠̣̙͍̺͇̻̠̘̼͔̫̲̗̘͙̣͙̮͓̹͖̎̈̐̄̋̆̂̑́̓͆́͑͋̑̈́̈̓̈́́̋͛̏̄̀̂̓͆͒̀̍̀̐͒̀́̔̿͑̐̀̍̄͋̇̊̓́̿̑̍̂̀̀̊͗̓̈́̋̐̒͗̌͛̊͂̓̊̍̓͌̅͆̓̍͊͒̈́͆̔̐͑̂̈́͂̅̐͂̑̀̀̑̂̄̎͋͆̆́̒̔̂̓̂̊͐̆̈́̈́̈͑̇̽̾͌̂͒̉͑͌̄̆̔̇̅̊͒̾͌̊̉͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̶̛̛̛̛̛̲͖̣̥̱͙͖̪̥͕̹͍̮̭͓͖̫̮͎̳̘͔̈͆̓̍̏͆̀̇̏̈́̐͗̊̀̔̅̄̊̄̋̎̒̐̂̊̅́̆͒̋̀̆̓̈́̈̋̈̈́̈̒̎̒̾͆̃̒̂͐̊̂̆̀͗̌́̎̊̓̈́͗͂́̀́̎̈̀̄̀́̈́̓̾͋̏̃̐̏́̈͛͂̆͒̉̌̆͌̌̀̋̔̓̎͆͋̈́̏̾̏́̔͋͗͒̓̆̈́̔̇͆͌̓̾̆̒͐͒̎͊̈́̉̈́̈́͌̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝g̴̢̢̛̛̛̛͇̻̗̬̭̜̖̲͍̖̼̟̺͕̯̩̲͇̻̤̳͔̻͍̬̳͍̫̳̮̫̥̙̳̝̘̺͕̹̱̯̮̗͒̈́̊̇͗̓͑̌̆͗̎̈́̃̑͑͊͊̊̃̃͑̂̈́̀̉̈̑̎͂̒̀̒̉̀̍͗͛̈́́͑́̀̆̀͑͆͊̑͛͆͒̈̂̔̈̊̇̈͑̑̈́̎̃̒̈́̀̿̉̉̀͛̈́̾̓̃͂̉͛̊̈́̒͐̍͆̃̌̌̏̒̿͛̈́̋͆̃̑͆̉̀̈́͑̄̎̋̂̄̈́͗̏̆̋͆͒͂̔͋̓̑̒͛̓̒͐͐͌̈́̋̈́̊̆̍̆͌͑͐̒̓͊̏̈́̉͛͑̍̓̋͊̑̀̍̊͗́̒́͗̔̀̈́͛͑̈́̋͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝e̶̳̒͋̄̋͒̔̿̌̎̆̒͒̌̑̃́̔́̀̋̈́͌̅̒̉̃̉͆̇͐̈́͌̇͛̓̋̇̂͆̿̂̇̈́̏͑̉̓͗̃̑̾̉̾̈́̄̀̿́̓̓̌̓̃̄̅̋̂̿̃̋̇̇̂̀͋͂̓̅̀̎͂̋̄̓̑̓̇̉̈́̀̿͂̇͊̐̏̈́̄̇̎̿͐̄͆́͊̋̒̄̓͆̍͆̀͊͂̋̌̄̉͂̕̕̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̸̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͉̳̠̳̪̭̖̮̘͔̮͓̭͍̝̹͇͚͓̮̟̭͙̟͙̖͎̤̺̱̪͔͚̪̤̫̺̭̗̯̪͍̺̮͉̩͚̬͚̮̖̟̙̭̺̰͇̪̪̝͙̤̞̦͔̣͙̪̠͎̦̼͕͍͓̬͈̘̩͎̫͕͓̯̬̘̗̫̹̯̬͔͕͖̪̲̝̳̠͕̮̩̭̟͓͎͐̃̂́̍́̓̈́̃̑͋̈́̓̅̂̋̀̂̈́͆́̉̅͑̆͂͑̉̂͗͊̍͆͗̏͂̆̈́̒́͆̈́̍́͌̔̏̊̊̃̍̋̍͐͐͌̋͌͒́̒̔̃̌͊͋́̌̊͆̏́̎̌̑͐̃̎́̈́͂̃̎̉̓́͛̌̏̈́͌̎̄̀̊͆̓́̽̋̅́͐̃̄͗̊͑́̍̆̓̽͆́̀̆͒͛́́̈́̆͐̊̆̀̈́͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝š̷̨̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̪̺̙̖̠̖͕͕͕̰̠̟̝̙̱̪̥̖̭͍̘̼̱̻̥̗̦̫̱̬͉̤̰͙̠͕̩̣̪͍̹̞̘͔̗̱̗͖̩̮̙̩̭͎̥̟͙̮̖̼͓̜̻͙̘̱̻̱̯̣̺͕̱̦̙̦̺̺̜͈̖̦̼̠̦̰̠͓̣͔̠̗̗̬̲̤̪̻̳̱͓͖̜̲̜̱̱͍̪̱̘͍̦̩͎̩̜͕̹͍̟̱͖͙̜̜͉̰̪̬̲̙͍̗͋͋͗̇͛͛̎͐̑́̉̂̈́͋̈́̈́̈́̈́̈́̀͊̃̎́̈̀͂͋̈́̿̔̊͘͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅa̸̧̛̛̛̼̣̘͙̦͉̫̮̜̗̟̬̒̂̓̏̂̅̇̊̂̋̈́̐̒͋͌͋̌̔͗̂̋̇̅̐̽̃͊͗̀̋͋̓̍̍̅̎̈́́̄̅͐̃͐̇̃̃̈́̈́̀̈́͛͘̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝y̴̧̧̧̧̛̛̩̟̹̪̹͙̙̙̭̘̠͍̪̯̞͓̥͎̺̖͎̮̹͉̙͙̩͚̠̬͉̺̮̲̤̭̓̌̑̊̒̽̈́͌̓͋̏͆͆͆̅̄̊͊̀̊͌̎͋̍͋̊̋͊̐̇̓̑́̀͛̍̄̎̿̀̐̒̀̒͋͛̿͗͊̊̔̈̃̔̿̓́̋́͋͛̑̐́̄͋̑̌̈̉̈́̋̂̈́̊̇̉̈́̐̄̓̈͑̓̅̓̐̌̐̊͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ş̶̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̳̪̲̜̦̘͓̞̙͈͇͓̣̠͉̟̱̥̬͓̬͈̖̞̰̮̯͚͖͍̜͍͖̣͕̗̟̟̗͈̖͎̫̝͙̱̥̫̜̜͈̺̹̺̼̺̼̤̦̼͍̬͍̦͔̦̦̦͉͚̺̱̗͓͉͍͉͓̪̲̱̙͉͉̘̮̝̹̙̩̯̼̝̘̹͇̞͈̳̮̭̻̪͚̙̥͇̫̮̹͈̻̪͖̼̪͇͕̣̖̪̮̹̯̜̺̯̻͕̤̼̳̯͕́͌͒̓̎̄͒̄̊̈́̊̐̃͊͑̐̽̍̈̀̈́͒̀́̎̿̊̂̂͛͌̾̄̿̃̌͐̈́̈́̅́̓̽͊̈́͂̽͌̽̂̎̒͊̀̾͛̿̀͋͒͋̾̇̾̈́̌̅̀̀͐̍͐̅̇͑̀͊̃̏̈́̔̑̃̇̽̾̃̊̎͐̃͌̈̿̓̔̇͆͂̔͛̎̒͌̍̏̉͆̓̍̎̏̓͆̓̊̅̊̄́͂̏̅̉̐́̍̈́̂̽̾͗́͊̈̏̔̀͑̾̈͋̓̓̇͗̾͊͑̎̐̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ:̷̢̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̞̲͔̙̩̪̬̠̟̥̖͉̼͉̯͍̻̰̗͉̺̥̘̭̦̼̪̠̜̯͎͙̻͎̪̤͙̹͔͈̹̹͚͎̺̼͓̪͇͙̘̼͈͉͓͈̯͇̪̙̪͎͍̠̥̦͙̤͔͓͚͉͕̠͈̩̟̭̟̥͖̲̘̬̪͓͈̭̤͔̬̣̺̙̻̙̰̲̜̝̗̱̤̠̪͙̣̱̜͎̙̲͉̹̟͊̊̋̾͋̌͌̈́̂̎͛̆̉̊̀͋̈́̓͋̀͋̀͋̈̎̿͊͌̊̃̔̽̄̐͆̓̉́̈́̈́́̃̃̉̈̓̍̒̆͌̋͊̆̈̾̂͗̈́́̎͌̅͐̍̀̀̒̐̀͊̈́̊͆̿̿̆͒͗̃͒̄̈́̍̎̒̑̏̀̄͛͒͆͛̋̊̆͆̋̍̓̔̄̾͋̒̊̀̔̈́̀̆̅̈̄̐͛̎̈̌͌̂̆̋̒̆̓͂̅͊́͊̽̂͆̄̓͐͛̋̽́̐̈̇̿̋͒̓͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̧̡̦͚͇͉̺̹̦̘͓̲̱̣͇̗͓͕̬̥͉̙͖̮͖͎̟͔̳̰͍̻̬̻͎̮̩͈̠͓̙̗̭͇͕͚̻͍̜̠̼͎̪͙̹̗͖͗̈̌̀̋͋̾͗̍̀̂̌̈́̎̾̑̾̏̿̕͜͝͝͠ͅT̸̨̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̮̝͙̲̺͓̠̰̟̯͕̺̤̣͈͙͚̮̭̤̯͉̗̫̖̹̖̳͚͓̦̬̤̝̖͓͓͍̤̞̪̼͈̳̹̰͇͕̩͔̠̱̖̘̤̱̻̰͓̪̭̘̠̼͕͖̻̙͓̺͚̥͎͈̺͈̬͎̟͇͎̞̦͖͖̬̘̩̳̘͈̙̯͔̩͇̝̯͕̟̲̣̠̳̲̲̠̀̍̒̈́̌̆̀̎̿͑̍̇̋͂̇̍̾̆̌ͅò̵̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̱͇̞͍̭̯̣̦̰̠̫̟̠͖̲͎͙̬͉̠̻͙̝̼̜̬͙̮̪̫̩̝̪͉̰͕̙̬̱̜̤̫͍̪͕̞͙̲̺̼͇̱̻͉͍͇̜̳͙̯͖̲͙̣̝͔̹̩̭̤̹̞͔͖̩̖̰̟͍͕̟̘̮͍͓͓̱̩̗͈͔̺̰̮̻̯̹̲̠̯͍̠̝̜̙̜̹̼͓̲̬̤͈̜̮̟̮͇̜̝̱̮̲͕͈͍̭͖̻̦̻̞͚̤̰͎̳̳̙͙̥͎͍͖̟̝͓͙̖͈͉͎̺̯̰̙͉̭̘̭͕̬͙̎͊̓̓̈́̈͋́̿͂͊͑̌͑̀̅̋̋̎̈́͐͆̍̄̃̀̋̉͛̃̌̐͛͂̌̑̑̂̎͊̄̈́̅́̓̽̽͋͆̋̈́̌͒͒́̍́͌̇͋̿̿̆̔͋̇͆̊̆̿̄̏́̉̊̌̓́̊̋̈́̿̿̾̒̈̄͗̽̎̾̔͌̄̀͐̂̌̈́͛̾̑͆̔̈́̾̐̓̉̾̔̄͗̽͋̿̐̀̀̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̶̨̢̡̢̛̛̬̥̫̜̖̯͙̩͕̰̩͈̻̯̮͖̭͉͖͙̯̼̝͙̱͍̞̯̝͚̼̩̲͇͇̹̦͔͈̹̹̣̥̤̠̪̙̗̺̳̗̱̮̳̙̜̤̩̟̜͕̮̮͉͐̏̂͂̇̀͌́̆̍͛̽͛̆̌͌͂̾̒̊̽͛̾͗̓̀̏̽͐̅̂̌̿̂̋̋̂̂̌̍̃́̽̒̿̃̏̀̊͌͒̽͂̄͌̆̓̒͒̿́̈́͒̑̈́̈̐̍̃́́́̓͐͐͊́͛͊̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̨̨̦̞̝͎͓̳̣̝̞͖̘̲̬͎̠̞̲̮̜͎͕̤͐̇̈̆̇͊̀͗́̈̅̆̕͝͠t̸̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̥̺̮̣̫͍̪͓͚͙̣͚͓͖̫̙͓̤̦̱͉͉̦͎̥̥͖͈̘̩͖̗̘̟̘͉͇̼̤̜̲̰͚̖̥̮̲̱̖̫̪͈͎̺̭̤̮̯͚̖̬̼͙̹̠̭̮̟̗̹̖̲̟͇̳̜͕̪͓͚̞͓͙̪͇̥̫̼͔̟͚̥̫̗̹̣̝̼̯͚̘̩̗̠̭̹͈̰̯̲̫͙̩̘̰̰͕̣̤̤̣̝̗̱̙̪̖͖̝͔̺̣̫̗̼̟̱̰͍̣͕͕̹̗̖̰̱̭͙̼̩͔̞̻͈͗̔̇͋́́͒̃̏̿̈́͐̍̈́͊͋͐̂͑̓͂̀͒̎̽̈́́̒̉̑̽͊́̋̊̃̓̆̾̑͊̾̏́̌̊́̏̉̐̿̿́̆͌̈̈̋͐̇̓̀̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̸̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛͙̹̯͙̦͈͇̱͚͖̞̻̠̻̠̤̻͈̖̼̦̹͕͈̭̩̞̖͓̗̩̱̠̒̐̓͂́̔̎̔̒́̓̈́̎̀̾̒͌̿̿̐́̿̓̔̽͊̈́̈́̽̋̔̔͊̇̏͊̔̄̒̓̃̈́͂̒͋̆̊͋̔̓͌͋͋̍̿̈́̃͒͆̌̊̀̎̓͒̔͊̈̈̇̾͋̐̿͗͑͌̍̈́̒͐̌͛͂̈̈͌͂̇̀͗͑̒̇̅̉̿͌͗̽̆͗̔͋̀̏͗̐̌̈́̉̈́̃͗̐͂͌̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ę̸̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̲̺͔̥̲̗̳̥̫̜̳͈̠̟̫̦̭̳̩̬̤̗͔͓̥̙̲͙̬̙͇̦̖͍̭͔̙̬͈̙̫͍̻̠̰̞̠̱̝̫̞̞͕̝̜͓̟͔̥̣͎̫̖͎̘̣̞͇̫͍̦̺̝̦̞̝̹͖̺͕̠͈̤̖̺͉̮͎͉͎̤͖̱̲̩̝̖̼̫̞͚͉̳͉̱̟͇̣͚̯̫̬͔͇͎̠̠̤̗̫̪̖̙̼̤̹̮͖̗̮͚̜̠̺͓̞͚̝̞̼̓̆̓͋̂́̇̀̆͒͌͆͌̈̇͋̄͌̎̊̃̌͑̈́̌́̑͋̍̄́͒͋͌̏̍̂̂͐̉͗̌̂̌̀̋̌̈́́̋́͒̇̓͊̇̆̾̃̈͌̂̆̾͊̂̓͗̈̔̈́́̑͂͆͌͊͊͑̽̐͊̇̏̎̒̊̌̿̎̄͊̒̏͌̃͌͗̑͋́́̌̄̌̒̽̋̂̉̌̔̒̈́̋̒͑̽͛̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̛̛̛̛̛͎̼͔̐̀͆͐̽͊̎̀͛͐͗̋̄́̓͂̊͂͆̂͐̓́̉͐̑̈́̇̀̆̐̽̋̃͒͊̊͊̄̏̑̔̂̅̄̇̓́̒͂͊̉̊̂̂̓͐̾̅̇͌͑̿͗̀͂̌͆̓̆̎̂̇̓̆̽̈́͛̉̀͂̈̂̅̂̑́̀̆̽͐̌̋͐̃͊̃͋̇̾̔̈̆͛̈́̓̏̓͊̈̂̌̇̉̋̃̿̈́̒̐̽͌̒̆͗̑̋̍̅̍͊̈̀͆͗̄̔͌̾̿̊̇͗̍͊̎͛͛̂̋̑̀́́̇̈́͒͆̾̒̀̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝C̸̡̧̛̛̛̛̬̭͉͓̥̱̼̘̜͈̥̼͇͆̋̌͐̌̈̋̀͛͒̌̈́̇̏́̏̍̍̉̌̅͐̆̈̈́͑̋̋̄͋̐̈͊̇͐͆́̂̓̎̅͌́̎̈̊͒͌̋͊͗͑̐̂̉̉̐̿̇͛̌͌̈́̀͋̀͋̃̅̔̃̈́͂͐͐̑̄̈́́̅̿͗̈̈́̔̾̐̀̀̔̏̾͗̓̊̓̀͛̋̉͌̅̋̾͗͗͋̄̍̆͗̑͋͌̈́͂̾͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅơ̵̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̟̯̩̝̗͚̫͚͙̲̘͖̯͓̬̜͈̗͚̺̫̗͈̥̗͚̼̹̙̰͈̺͕̬͍͔̼̖͕̣̬͎̙̯̪͍̥̩̼̮̫̦̖̬̥̜̭̟̲̜͙̫̥͎̰̦̘̥̼͈̟̣̩̮̳͍̯̟͙̳͚̞̹͖̟̱̟̙̘̣͍̰͓̘̹͎͔̫̝̼̤̤̰̞͓̣̞̞͉̘̥̲͉͎̼̫̰̗̯̯̹̞̙̖͖̖̳̥̺̭̝̙͔̜͎̲͉̥̫͚̠͚̩̥͉̤͙̗̖̮̞̬͎̭̞͇̬͔̝͍͋͗̀̈̈͊̈́͒̑̅́̑̈́̅͋͛̇͗͋͌́̔̄̀͒̀̀͂̏͂̔̄͗̋̓̊̒̂̔̐͑̀͗̄̈̽̇̓́̈̈́̈́̊̀̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅp̷̛̛̛̛͕̣̪̯̯̮̥̱̳̤͎̹̉̂̓̐́͛̃̐̅̆͑̎͌͊͐̓̇̓̿͗̿̓̌̔̒̀̎̇͂͐͑̔̄̄̑͂̑̑͌̿̈́̒͆̀̎̅͆̔̆̌̓͊́̎́͊̀̊͒́͗̌̎͂̔͗̔̂͆̈́͗̓͐̌̑̌̈́̂͒̔̔́̓̈͆͂͋̍͐̂̓͑̏͋̂͒̈́̆̇͌͑̾̒͒͗̾͐̋͛̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝.̴̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̟̩̰̗̝̜͚̙̥̫̙͔̩̻̮͙̻͉̫̞̯͖͕̟̯̫̩̣̝̝̟̥̼̱̘̞̞͕̗͎̥͙̩̲̙̘̪̟̬̠̳̻̮̙͇͈̗̬̥͍͚̖͓̭͓̗͖̩̥͕͈̙̯̟̻̗̭̭̰̝͇̞̤̤̫̺͔̦̰͚̬͇͍̭͙͉̫̣̗̱͇̬̬̻͙͙̰̫̙̺̟͔̮̗̹̻͙̱̮̲͎͔̥̙̙͔̥̺̲̩̤͈̰̻̭̣͓̱͉͔̮̗̭͓̹͚̗̭͙͍͖̱̫̘̲̩̳̲̭͖̝̟̯̲̲̹͉̳̞̱̺̘̙͌̒̿̀̅͒́̔̒̓̎͐͊̉̌̋̒̀̿͗̇͋̽̈̐̍̒͋̋͐̑͆̀͛̃̓͒̆͌̐͆̈́̒̔̾̿͆̒̃̀͛̎̄̈́̐̆̂͌̐͂̉͂͋͛͑͛̇͆̌̆̈́̏̈͆̐̀̆̌̎̎̔̓͆̅͑́͂̔̈́̍̃͗͛͌̆̓̒̍͐͂͊̄̄̈̇̃̽͆̓̀̎̋͒̓͂͌̈́̈͂́̏͐͋͌̊̅̏̄̀͆̑̌̏̓̍͛̽͛̉͌̃̈̎̊̆̃͂̈͂́͐̇̈́͂̃̈͒̀̍̐̓̏̀̃͊́̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̹͔͙̱̖̩͔̯̣͙̺̣͙̤̜̝͇͍̺̺̬͙̳͈̟̮̞̮͔̣̮̝͎̘̥̥̲̜̝̖͙̈́̍̂̈́̀̂̀́͋̀́̿̐̈́̓̾̒͆̃͒̆͆̈́̂̑̓͆̄̿̎͆͊͆́͒̔̏̓̏́̀̒͑̾̀̓̌͋̏͐̈͌̉̌̀͆̌̃̍̓̉͋̀̊̀̿̌̊̂̾̓̏̓͒̄̔̓̅̍̒͒̈̓̋͒̒́̑̓̈̽̋̃̅̒̿̏͌̊͊͗̌̀̎͌̽͑̑͂̉̄̓͛̒̓̄͊̇͊̀̿̀͒̔̀̏̑̋̾̓̋͊̃̎̓̋͛͂̈́͌́̍̀̽̀̌͛͑̅̔̑͛͑͑͐̓̇̒̉̆̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅE̷̡̧̨̢̧̢͚̲̘̠̠͎͔͖̼̜̯̺̺̭̱͖͈͇̞̫͔͔̗̘͕̼͓͚̲̻̼̥̼̩̰̫̖̻̺͍͈̪̮̞̬͕͙͈̰̲̗̠̳̺̟̺̜̙̰̜͕͉̘̜̱̳͙̳̦͇̘̺̺̣̘̪̯̥̬͉̟̫̮̞͎͖͚̳̥̬̹̣͒̀͌̉̎͋̆̉̃̅́̐͂͊͘͜͜͜͠v̴̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̲͔͕̻̲̟̭̙̳͎̭̜͙͚̠͔̠̰̣̭̲̩͈͍̗̺̯͍̙̩͔̻̭͍̰͕̥̰̘̜̹͈̱̦͍̝̣͕͖̺̹̫̤̱͕̺͉̗͇͚͖͈͓̠̥̙̠̝̰̼̩̜̞͙̝̺͕͇͈̪̜̱̬̼̝͔̦̉̒́͂̑̅̓͋͑̅̍̔̂̾̆̒̏̎̓̉̌̓̍̏̍̂̀͑́̀̋̆̎̒̈́̀̈́͗͒͐̉͑͋͑̀̎͑̏̽̆͋̃͆̓͋̅̑̔̿̐͐̋͗̌͊̈́̈́̑̍̓̎̊̾̄̍͆̏͒̐̂͊̾͂̍̍̾͐̈͂̅̊̀͑̌̏̈́͗̔̐͋͒̔̉͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̴̡̢̨̢̧̢̡̟̜̝̙͈̪̩̳͕̳̯̰̪̺͎̰̪̠̺͖͕̱̣͙͖̙̼̫̞̳̩͍̲͙͔͎̣͖͔̞̮̪̰͍̠̩̭̭̟̦͔͓̟̫̫̹̬͖̭̗͍̟̝͕̳̺̘͓̜̜̞̞͈͚͇̗̲͖͋͛́͋̆̏̓͊̐̏̏̿̇͆͋̿̅̃̍̎̒̈́̿̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ŗ̶̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̛̛͙͓̺͙͉͖̼̘̠̞̻̳̙̗̙̝͈̪̣̟͓̱̳̩̱͎̩̱͖̪̲̱̺̪̰͇͔͕̺̮̠̝͇̙͉̘̲͉̗̦̹̲͔͇̖̦̞̱̱͚͍̰̫̩̳̠̰͎̮̥̩͔̘͖͖͉̞̙̳̘̦͕͓̘̳̟̻̺̺͙̙͕̖̥̬͎͚̗̳̰͔̬̫̼̺̤̺̻̞͔̼̙͙͕̳̯̖͔̜̙̱̺͎͓̝͕̟̝̟͚̭͈̩̙͎̼̖͈͓͉͙̱̜̹͎̺̤̰̙̖̬̤̺̟̼̝̬͈͚̰̰̟͍̟̭̤̝̫̲̼͇̺̩̌͗͒̎̀́͐́͆͑́̄͋̋́̌͌͆̄͗̌̂̍̾̑̆͒͒̏̄̿̂̇̍̉͑̋́̔̈́̀̉͑̒̽͋̃͒̈́̎̈́̉̄͌́͐̽͊̐͗̓̔̏̾̀͗̅̆̆̄͂͊̉̏͑̀͒͐͒̀͊̈́̀̓̾̈́̊̒͋̈́͋̉̆̄̈́̒̊̈́̽̇̉̇̇̓̐̉̎̿͑͌̇̀̀̓̿̓͌̽͗̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅy̶̧̨̨̛̥̥͉̝͓͍͍̱͕̠̫̗͓̬̞̠̠͇̦̯̰̳̻͓͇͖̱͗̎̈̅̈̃̅̈́̈́́́̽̾͒̂̈́̋̓̔̿̑͌͒̓͆̓̓́̃͗̾̾̓̾̊́̕͠͝ͅb̸̛̛̦̥̻̳̅́͌̇͑̓̀̈͛͊̑̀̋̓̅̎́̉͒́̃̊̄̐̈́͒̄̈̉̊͘͘̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅo̸̧̨̨̢̢̢̡̧̧͈͔̹̪̲̤͇̭̱͔̠͙͕̣͕̣̤̟͕̪̜͓͔̗̰̣̯̭̪̪̲͇̦͎͉̠͓̮̬̳͚͎̠̣̭͈̹̲͎̹̖̳̬͉̻̩̮̟̦̼͇̟͈͎̲̮̭̱̺͚̦̰̦̪̱̺̼̩͖̭̱̘͍̺̖͚͎͕̓̅̑͒̈́͜ͅd̷̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̢̧̗͓͓̦̗͔̗͉̰̹̗̯̳͚̺͚̼͉̮͈̝̳̖̪͈̙̫͇͖͇̻͉̞̳̬̩̻͕͇̞͙̰̯̥̩͚̗͔̮͉͓̩̬͔͕̺͖̬̞̭͕͙̳̝̰̰̯̩̰̱͈͕̥̟̮̜̝͓͔̩͉̺͇͓̤̗̩͍͈̤̫̠̱̠̤̗̝̳͇̭͎̖̭͍̥͇͖̭̠̣͊̂̐͋̆̊̏͂́̚̚̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅy̶̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̛̝̭̭̠͙̹̼̩͖̩̗̱̼̣͙͉̹̤̭̥̥͚͕̥̦͙̯̝̹̲̳͖̺̱̪̥̰͙̳͔̝̘͉̻͔̞̳͎̩͍̠̼̙̬̜̘̩̬̤͍͓̪͍̣̪̪̜͕̹̩̻̜̗͖̱̱̻̠̹͚̳͍̖̬̳̫͈͕̺̞͈̖̤̭͔̝͕̪̱̗͈̣̯̦͉̬͔̲͚͙̘̱̜̬̲̹̠̞̪͎̺̜͈̝̫̝̜̻̺̻͖͈͇̯̭͍̦̹̤͙̺̮͍̮̻͎̠̗͎̼͎̙͓͐̎̿͒̀̓̑̑̽̋̿̒͂͗͌̏̊́̋̀̐͊̆͒̓̏̈́̃͐̀̿̓̊̑͋͆͂͂̈́̿̃̓̏͌͐̊͌͋̿̀̉̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ'̷̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̛͍͕̱͕̭͇̤̱͉̺̻͇̝̱͍̩̘̻̰̘͔̫̰̮̤̯̮͍͖͓̮̭̼͈̟̝̰̻̙̼͈̺͔͕͚̗̣̲̟͈̫̲̠̩̗̼̯̞̱̤̙̫̝̼̝̣̜̗̫̼͎͖̖̗̩̖̥͍͔̥̩̟̘̟͙̟̻̟̻̣̺̝̖̝̣̬̯͓̫͓̩̻̬̟̥̤̫͇̘̗̖̯̮͔̙̯̭̫̮͔͉̫̣̳̺̩̭̘͚͙̜̗͉̣̫̘̥̙̫̙̼̘̦͖̟̣̩̮͕͖̤̦̾̉̿̀̈́̐̎̑̄̓̏́̄͑̌̍̋̔̍̆̔͒̎̊̋̌̽̾͋̒̆̒͗͗̓̈́̀͗̐̉̂̈̄̇͑̊̔̈́̿̏̉̽̓̌̇̅͋̃̒͛̂̓̽̿̅̔̀̆̔̀̑̀̈́̈̆́̀̔͂́͊̾̂̌̾̆̏̄́̆̓̒̆̏̆͐̓̏̒̓̀̉̾͛̈͒̾̐̉̇̄͆̿̔͒̿̎͊̔̎̿̑̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅş̵̧̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̥͉̝̩̖͉̜̤̝̦͕̘̣͓̦̗̟̖̜̗͚̜̰͇͚̹̗͔̣̲̬̭͍͔̝͖̮̥̲̤̹̲̝̤͙̭̮̠̖̘̯̩̟̪͉̩̲͖̥͕̩̟͍̣͍̥͉̩̥̼̰̖͓̣̱̙̠̻̜̻̠̳̳͈͈̤͕͚̪̱̼͍̞̰͈̦̣̬̫͙̜̫̗̥̠͔̫̼̞̭̭̞̮͍̼̞̫̙̺̦̰͎͓̟̠͔̲̤͔̙͚͖̦̼̳̩͒͗́̇͐̔̍̃̀̅̃̈͋͒̒̍̓͑̅̿̎͒̃̈́̃̾̂̿͐̿̋͒͊̔̇̈́̇̃͊́͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̸̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̛͉͎̮͚̗͍̱͙̟͔̖̮̩̞͎͖̜͚̼̼̲̯̼̣͍̟͕͚̘̦̟̦͖͖͓̮͙̖̖͍̟̼̲̪̰̖̲͍̟̩͔͉̠͕͍͓̥̖͕̭͖̪͕̣̰̺̬̞̩̭͖̤̺̩̙͎̠̳͖̗̠̞͔͍͍̥̟̣̹̠̠̬̹̭̭̳̱̖̮̩͉̭̟͓͈̻̬͓͓̙̩̙̀͗̅̐̓̆͆̆̽͒̿̒̿̑̀͐̆̐̃̊̂̀͒͑̈́͆͋͌̒͛͋̅̌̇̀͑͂̈̃͂͑̏̽́̅͑̎͆̿͐̓͗̋̍̓̊̒̊͛͆͗͒̎̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅg̸̨̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̹̫̦̱̞̫̤̱̪̞̮̺̱̘̳͕͔̟̮̟͉̼̪̭͎̝̗̝̪̺̫̘͉̝͖̻̱͍̝̱̙̠̰͚̙̗͇̯̤̪̫̗͖͚̱͈̲̫̙̠̙̟̬̮͙̖̤̦̗͙͕̪̞̬̝͕͓̤̰͙̪̙̻̘̝̱͕̘̠͍̪͔̯͓͑̑̌̋̃͒̀͋̒̐͌̈́̉͑̃͋̈́̋̏͆͋̈́͑̀̓͗̿̿̐͒͒̓͊̆́̇͗̆̐̋̅̓̏̒͒̓̒̐̑͒̄̒̾̕̚͜͜͜͠͠ơ̸̢̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̻̰̻͖̲̩͎̠̻̤͓͇͉̻̲̥̳̟͎̦̗̱̞̯͎̤̦̖̹͓̳̠̠̺̼̮̥͉̫̥̮̥̹̜͕͙͚̫̤͚̞͔̬̬̮̺̞͇͇̰̟̯͎̠̭̲̳͈̳͙͇͉̦̙̤͎̙̺̞̥̱̹͎̯͎͙̰͓͉̊̅̀̈́̂̋͛̈́̽̓͊̀̐̌̂̐̋̌̈́͊͋̅̆́̄̌͋͗̈͐̃̀͐͒͋̿̀̀̈́̒̃̽̓̔̔͂̑̀̐̾̑̆́͒̋͒͆͗̋̂̒̔́̔̍͋͗̄͌͒̑̿͌͆̎̾̌̾̔̽̄̃̓̈́̈́̃̾̈́͂̏̀̽̍̃̇̈́͛͛̅͛͆̂́̈́͑̑̆̏̌̑̇͂͊̔͗̀͐̎͂̒͋̐̋̇̎̄̏̈̋͆̇̔̀̃͐̋̀͆͋̉̓͌̉͋̋͐̈́̈́̍͂́̿̎̐̔͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̶̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͎̭̘͍̫̳̬̰͙͕̦͚̟̩̩͎͖̺͈̩͍̯̝̰͇͉͇̟̖͔̰̳̤̼̩̟̙̞̩̞̱͎̳̺̼̯͍̜͚̳͚̳̳̟͙̝̖͍͖̞̝̘̂̀̏̀̿̀̈́̐͌͌̏͗̎͒̾̓̓̀̌͆̀̑͑̎̈̒͑͐̅̀̏̓̆͛̑̃̏̂̄͌́̂̆͐͊̑̒̍́̾͐͆̾́̇́̓̈́͌̐͆͋͛̊́̾̈́̓̎̈́͋̋̀̑̍̿̇̎̊̈́͒̓̽̈̌̏̔́̀͐̀̈́̎́͆̾́͑̈̓͂̀̒̃́̿͌́̂̄͛̽̇́̋̋̊̒̏̀̓̊̅͂͌̃̏̿̈͋̇̀̀̍̍̐̏͆̔͒͐̒̍̂̽̅̅̒̅̃͋̽͂̂͊̀͐̂͐̈́́͑̈́̄͋̋̓̉͗͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̶̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̛̲͍̞̹̫̜̪̬͔̻̪̜̬͓͍̺̲͖͇̦͖̪̣̝͇͕͇̜̭͍͇͙̫̣̘̻͇̭̥̱̹͖̹̥̣̗͖̪͖̠̭͍̮̳͓̺͉͖̘̬̠̮̘̬͉͚̗̭̠̤̪̻̟̹͔̮͇͙̻̺̹̟͍̭͗̕͜͜ͅͅą̵̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̲̜̗̦̘͈̫͍̻̜̪̹̮̗͎͎̳̝̳̠̦̗̲̙̳͈͔͓̬̻͈͎̜͉͙̤̲̩̠̼͍̜̝͕̻͎̘͎̩̣̩̭̥͉̟̖͍͓̯̹̜̖͚͉̻͙̼̠͓̠̖̜̦̬̼̝̤͙̝̭͇͙͖̟̺͇̥̫̬͍̪͎̝͕͔͈̼̣̰͚̤̰̟̱͙͓͉̬̣̫͙̜̟̱͙̮̪̳̬̳͎͚̹̙̳͍̭̱̭͕̫̼̙̟̠̪̬̜̪̥̦̯̯̦̭̘̻̬͎̣͍̰̤̮̭̞͙̬̘̤̼̝̳̼͕̳̠̩̤͔̺̯͖̭̮̫̫̇̊́̀̑͒̿̏͒̌̅̉̈́̈́͌͗̐̏̄̋̈́̿̒̿́̂̈́̌̈́͐̉̌͆͐͒̐̒̐̋̏̾̋̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̧̧͉̱̥̮̫͙̫͙̻͖̥̘̳̮̫̦͔͕̳̱͙̯̳̹͍̞͙̱͎͉̝̮̣͎͕̟̤͖̭͚̻͉͎̗̜̱̟͉͍͎͓͚͉̟̤̫͕̠͉͓͕̝̪̬̭̟̫̪̙͎̩̻̩͎̯̻̼̲̻̪̙̞͉̳̗̠̩̓̓̏̐͌̀̾̆͛́̓̄͛̆͆̈́̇̀͊̑̓̈́͋́̒͛̾̾̑̆͌̄͛̅͌̒̽̀̄͆̏̈́̓̈́̇̔͂̈̓̈́̒̄͛̓̿̿́̋̑̎́̂͑̈́̐̀̅̌̾̓́͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̴̢̡̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̜̹͍̤̫͕̤̺̭̩̺͈̯̠̠̩͓͔̤̥̠͈͈͕̣̪̩͇̗̝͎̫͓͕̥͕̮͚̹͎͎̥̳̩̭̝̰͎͔̮̦͍̄̈́͋̔̿̅̓̋̄̀̈́̾͌̌̽̂̀̂̿͑͑̀͆̊̽̾̈͋͐͊̔̄̑̏́̎̀̊́̾͋͗̊̅̇̓̓̉͊̐̎̈́̆́̆̇̐̏̎̊̇̉̍̎͌͌̃͌̀̎̂̀͗͂̑̓̉̂͗͑̅̉̅̍̉̎͐̅̅͌́͆̐̈̇͑̿̇̌͗̈́́́́́̈́̔̏͌̊͛̉͊̎́͋̆̿͆͊̔̽̆͐͌̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅe̷̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̛͙̪̜̻̭̣͕͓̣̭̬̜̱̩̱̖̪̝̼̥̮̟̺͓͕͈̫͕̳͈̜̞̯̹̥͖̗̦̰͈̣͉̯̣̣̠̺͓̗̝̼̟͙̻͇̣̰̹̥͕̙͙̗̬̹͉̣͍̦̯̻͇̼̙͉͚̤͍̼̰̗͖̙̲̱͈͍̻͈͍̹̮͕̣̘̮͚̯͈̯̳̩̙̙̺̞̝̩̰̯̟̽͒̉́͗͋͗̆͂̒͛̂͑̑̍͂̆̈̓̑̿͆͛̎̈́͆͑̾̈́́́̽̈́͌̔͛͊͋̉̀́͌̌͋̈́͒͛̒͛̌͂̎̈́̒̋̐̂̅́͗̾̊̄̅̈̑͐̽͆̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̭̞̠̦̳̖͇̞̺͈̻̘̭͕͉̲̤̤̫̱͉͈͕͖̟̬̖͍̰̘̫̱͕͙̣̮̖̩̺̦̼̰̥̜̭̘͓̲̦͇͔͚̦̳̜̦̙̟̦̭͈̫̩͇̮̮̳͉̮͖̟͇͔̞͓̖̤̟͓̹̱̯͚̻̟̻̖͈̯͚̣̗̘̼̟̼̈́̃̄͆̓͗̓̋͌̆̃͐̈́̿̋̽̀̓͌̾̐̽̽͌̌̾̎̋̽̀̐̔̑̈́͂̿̿͋̑͐̾̀̈͊̄͆̄̈́̃͌̂̌͑͒͑̔͐̔̓̿̓̌̋̿̿̎́͗̈̉́͌̈́͛̿̑͗̑̊͊̋̄̒̅͆̊̿͌̏̔̄̌̐̈́̒̃̋͌͗̅̾̃̄̃́͗̃̋̇́̇̀͌́̇̇̉͑̍̀͌̒̓̎͐̈́̃̽̅̀̒̾̊̔̿͊̽̑̒̈́͐̃̃̐̊́̎̈́̏̓̽͒͂͋̏̃̂̀̐́̿͐͂̊͋̉̓̈̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ"̴̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̹̺̜̣̤̦̝̜̠̬̯̤̜͚̲͍̹̱͇̯͕͎͚̗̱͍́͒́̎́̊̊̌̏̍̑́͋̌̈́͒͋̓̎̋̃͆̑̀͂̀̉̌̒̃͒̿̓̊̃̂̂̉̿̈́̈̓̇̐̑́͛͗́̈́̀͑͆͂͒̿͊̈́̌͆̓̿̔͋͛͂̍̅̽͑̂̑͛̂͋̈́̆̓͂̀̐̌͌̌̏͌̀̀̊̾̀̉̇͛͂̒̏̈́̿̈́̅̀́̎̽̉̉͐̀͆͋̔̀̉̍̊̉̐̆̿͆̿͂̓͋͋̽̓̄̄͌͋̏̉̊̈́̆̆̉̀̈́̎́͂͛͐̔̃̂͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̪̱̯͖̘̝͓͖̝̬̰̜͎̣͎̪̥̹͍̳͎̞͕͕͓͙̱͓̮̳͈͔̬̞̼͉̱͈͓̗̬̠̝͉̲͔͍̱̱͓͔͕̦̗̠̟̯̘̰̹̆̔̌̈͊̿̾̊̊̈̑́͐͂̄̍̓̀̃̃͛̽́̆͆̃́̒̎̽̅͐̐͆̎̃̔͋͐̈́̂̈́͗̆͌̂̏̂̾̄͂͂̃̂̈̓̎̀̎̅̽̊̌̋͌͌͆̈́͗̀̈͂̀͒̏͆̌͑͌̿̅̐̔͌̒̄̅́͑͋̃̐̀́̽͆̊̉̔̅͂̒̓̃͑̃͐̂͛̉̌̈́͗̇̾̽̏̿́̎͛̍̏͂́̍̊̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅơ̵̢̧̡̡̛̛̛͙̟͉̝͎͔͓͕͖̞͍̯͈̬̰͉͓̮͓̗̣͖̜̾͑̌̐̉̐̍̈́̾̉͑̈́̓̆̏̈́͗͋̓̀͒̾̈́̽̃̄͊̒̏̅̏̽̌̄̎̇̓̒̾͋͐̄͑͆̇̿̈́̒̂̀͊̊̋̀͒͆̾̋̎̑̒̀́̽̈̏̎̎͑̈́̅̈́̑̅̈́̍͑͑̅̑̆͐̋͂̏̽̇̋͛͛̽͊̉̐̎͊̆̄̄̓͋̍̆͐̂̌̇̐̈́̊̒̇̾͛͂͆͒̽̀̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅḿ̶͉͓͙̥̣͉̹̣̹̰͎̙̭̮̣̝̦̝͎̟͙̳̞̊̅̌̐̇̀͜͝͝ę̵̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̰̲̠̬̞̘̟͈͙͖͓̖̱̲̥̬̥̠̪͉̬̥̻̦͓͉̩͓͍̲͉̹̖͉̠̥̯̮̫͎̟̮͉̠̫̮̳͔̯̦͚͔͕̘̞̮̙͉̰̱̪̟̬͖̤̗̌͗̔̀̇̓̊͌̀́̿̑̏̃̈́͆̃̑̇̈́͐̒̽̾͋̽́͒̍͐̈́̇͂̊̈́̓̆̔͂͗̇̒̉̏̓̏͂̄́̔̆̂̃̈́͌͂́̅̀̿̎̅͆͊̾̀̑̓̓̐̽̇̉̇̔̿̊͗̄̀̋͊͒͋̂̌̒͂̾̑͑͋̊͐̀̐̈́͒̉̐̏͗̌̀̇̀͌͐̑̈͗̀̈̾̌̆̽̆̎̈́̔̈́͂̊̇͆̀̉̈́́͊́͂͛̈̃͒̎̍͋̿̆́̄͊̌͆̓̈́̓́͑͆̍͒́͆̓͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̴̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̢̛̺͓̻̞̥͔̤̪͈̬͖̣̜̱͙̯͕̙͎̪̫͚̮̫͙̥̥̘͚̤̟̰̥̞̪͓̞̬̙̫̣̯͈̗̲̼̮͚͕͎̜̜̦̮̩͈̬͖̯͍͈̬̘̬̥͍̰̜̞̼̣̭̮̬̜͎͈͕̘̖̣̭̯̥̖̹̻͇͍̙̜̫̥̦̩̰̼̪͎͇͔͎̗̩̝̣̤͈̭̥̯͇̖̥͔͓̣̲̝̮͍̲̬̹̗͇̟̝̜̒̐͐̇́̌̎̐͑̿̒̏̈́͋̇̉͊̈̍̏̀̈̉̀͑͗̌̓̀͋͐̈̒̐̂͑́̄̇̓͆͒͋̒̈́̆̍̿͌̀̆̅̓̀́̇̌̈́͂̊͋̇̓̾͛̿͂̒͌̈̅̈̀̿͛́̽̓̈́̆̈́́͂̂̾͐́͆͑̋̓̈̍̋̀͌̐̑͋͊̊̔͒͛̆͒͌̋̿̿̔̄̒̇͐͂͊͛̀̽̿͌͑̅͗̾̒̎̓̌̑̋̊̄͆́̊̀̀̏̎̓̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̩͉̹̘̘͖̦̹̲̳͙̦̥̘̭̝͙̮̦̜̭͍̘̦͖̤̠̦̞̱̩͖͙̮̪̱͖̻͇̜̲̪̰͍͇͙̗̟̱̲̗̖̻͈͚̱̲̪̭̥̣̬͚͉̱̜̗͔̭͓͕̘̤̹̳͕̺̭̘͔͙̫͔͓̦̯̪͇̤̰̬͙͙̺̘̫̹̖͕̣̰̪̱̪̼̩͚͕̱̘͓̝̘̳͚̱̱̹͔̦̭͔͉̫͕͖͕̫̣̩͔͎͎̪͍̳̜̮̭͈͉̙̭͈͕̯̬͍̙̟͚̞̲̬̩̺̬̱̒̓̔͛̿̊̒̑̒̾̑̒̄̐̇͐̔̓̉̃̋̑̋̄̒̑̎́͂̆̓͒̏̀̽̏̃͊̎̋͌̊̉͑̿͛͑͋́͒̀͗̃̃͐͆̾͊̾̂̅̐͋͂͒̍̓͂̾̆̇̅͋̉̾̓͒͌̈́̔͆̊̓̈͋̀̄̈́̒̊͊̂͑̑̐̈͑̒͗͌̏̆̓̉̑͂̇́̀̉͂̄̓͌̈́̄̈̎̅̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̛̛͓̬̙̩̜͔̠͚͔͉̭̞̳̖̝̖̮̳̠̬̫̤̼̜̜̠̠̬̹͚̺͔̼͕̪̻̳̟̜͈͚͚̘̟̻̝̩̜̻̤͖̍͆̒̈́͆̈͋͂͊̍̀͛̽́̀̑̍̀̈́̒̈̍͊̈́̎̅̎͑̌͒̐̆͛͌̿͐͐̉̿̉̌̈́̈́͋͗̅̊͒̇̐̄͒͛̈́̊͛̒̓̄͂͗͑͐́̐̅̈́̉̀̐̏͒̀̾͗̒̽̈́͋͗́̑̓̈́͂̈̈͛̽̏̅͗͋̾͗̽͊̃̈́̓̈̽̐̌̾̏̍͊͂͊́̇̌͆̈̈́̌̆͋̀̓̈́̆͂͂͐̑̄̓̾̈͒̄͗́͑͐͑̀̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅņ̸̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̖͙̤̩̞̻̰̘͎̮͈̜͍̖̫̤̖̫̲̥͚͎̣̩̫̮̭̣͖̠͖̜̺̞̻̙̤̗͓͎̣̳̩̞̠̝͙̬̥̦͚̥̥͈͙͕̙͍̩̫͚̮̙͕͎̳̠̱̦̫̙̞̩͎̮͉͔͓̪̩̞̫̬̬̩̙͉̮͕̞̰͕̭͕̺̙͖̺̺̫̮̲̳̬͎̟̟̦̺̻̜͈̣̦̣̟̻͇̞̱͎͍̩̩͈̻͍͚͉̜͎̰͓̮̖̫̖̫̗̺͇̩͙͚̠͚̼̙̬͖̘͍̳̮͙̻̥̠̺͍̉̇͊̿͊͂͐̾̏̾̃͒́̽̀̂͂̇͛͑̇̄̅̉̃̇̐̓͂̂͗̌̎́͑̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̴̡̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛͙̥̟̗͉͉̪̥̪͙̺͓̥̤͙̲̫͈͕͈̗͙̲͚̝̟͓̘̝̫̥̲͉̥͈̺͚͎̥̤̺̫̱͔͓̝͔̪̩̫̜̩̝̻̹̦͇͍̮͕̣̣̟̘̻̓͆̂̋̄́͑̐͒̄͛̂̑̏̀̂͛̈͑̾̎̍̒͌͊̓̅͒̽̓̊̿́̐̃̏̎̋̑̑̇̉̈́̋̔̐́̍͗͒͛̈́̂̂̈́͆̒̈̀̋̽͒̃̐̏̓̓͋̋̊̇̈́͐̓̒͑͛͆̏̂̇͌̀̔̅̄̏̆̏̽͂̐̌̈́͛̐͒̇͊̓̀̀̋̈́͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̢̢̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̻̩̠̮̹̘̲̺̟͔̜̮̭̪͉͚̟͍͖͔̗̣̠̘̭̪͇̥͍̤̮͇͇͚̙̜͇͎̫̲̥͈̖̤̹̱̫̹̯̪̦̫͎͇̙͍̦̦͚̞̥̟̠̭̰͉̜͉̳͆̈͗͛̍̆̎̈͛͑͛͌̆̔͗̀̎̾̽̔̒́̂͒̓̔̀̉͋̄͌̎͒̐̐͒̇̄̿̈͐͐̑͒̓̍̀̋̈́̈́̒̑͒̂̌̔̍̆̅͋̿̃̃͒̎͊̐̐̂̏̌͌̂̊͂̾̈́͋̀͆́̍͂́̄́̅̓̈́̀͒͑̾̓̔̄̋̒͋̋̉͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅţ̵̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͓̦͓̰̞̥̲͚̞͎͙̪̯͎͈͙̠͙̦͎͔͎̼̣͖̤̣̰͎̤̫̭̖̪͉̠̼̪̭͍̖̩̱̬̲͍͇̺͉̠͙̲̠̗̝̠̪̻̗̮̗̼͚̠͓̘̥̖̺̗̼̯͓̭̯̯̩̼͙̝͚̦͕͍̮̭͍̻̲̱̬̹̗̮̹̖̖͚͔̭͓̦̫̟̩̞͕̮̱̤͎̲̳̞̹̟̯͔͎͈̪͔̘̫̤͖̻̲̪̩̦͙̘̳͍̹̤̪̱͇̙̺͓̙̟͔̪̙̳̯̖̰̩͎̈̾̇̒͆̈͌͌͆͛͑͂̇̽̃̃͑́̎͂̀͗̐̈́̀͊͋́̍̀͗͗͊̇͆͂̌͆̍̏͗̈́̏̈́̈́́̽̆͑̈́̂́̊̌̿̐̈́̾̓̋̉̐͌̃̎̔͊̍̀͋͐̒̈́͗́̅̔͌͛̔͋̓̒͋́͛̎̄̈́̾̈́͐͗̅̎̄̿́̌̊̅̊̐̀̔̽̒̈́͒̔͂͐̿̿͐̽̀̀̓̔̀̊̆̆͑̈́̂̋͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḣ̶̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̡̛̛͓̝̗͖̜̲̠̰͍͚̮̥̳̙̻͖̤̼͔̘͍̣̣͓͔̪̖͈̠̬̫̞̻̳̮͙͉̲̳̥̹̱̙̜͍̹̗̘̫͕͎̖͍̲̹̘̮̹͎̩̭̲͔͈̦̗̗̝̟̲͖̘̜̳̰̻̜̪̱̜͎̺͙̳͍̰͔̜͇̼̮̭̤̖̣͉͚͆̅̉̈́̄̈̑̑͋̀̓̐͑͊̒̈́̓͒̇̇̍͂͆͑͑̿͌̓̉͊͋͋̀͗͋͋́́̿͂̓́̅̈́̀̈́̓͊̈́̀͂̃̎̔̒́̄̌̋͑͌̈́̅̐͗͐̂̈̈́̈͂̌̾̏̾͛̇̉̓̐̇͑̎̽͊̓̀͛̋̂̔͒̅̇̆͗͐͑̾͗͌̒̀̅̏̇͌̈́̀͐̿͗̄́̉̾͆͊͛̈́̐̀͂͑̾̆͂̅̎̋́͋̑͆̓͗͂͗̔̅̉͆̈́̈̂̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝e̶̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̥͔͉̟̥͎̤̟̯̖̼̥̦̻̪̪͉̞̝̬͇̝̼̥͓̰̱͙̪̣̩͎̞̯͓̻̠͎͈͍̬͔̟̦͍͔̲͓͍̦̗̬̞̮͈̗͚̙͉̯͌̓̀̽̃̌͛̀̀͐̅͆́̓̅͑̉̾͌̓̄̐͛̋̎̃̏̀̐̃́̌́̐̽͋͛͛͌̓̃̃͂̈͆̔̑̒̄͑̋͂̓͋͗̇̓͒̒̀̉͐͂̓͊͋̇͆̀̽͐̏̒̋̋̒͛͐͋͒̔͂̈̂̽̿̈́͗̍̔͛͋͗̽̿̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̛̯͖͇̹̫̪̫͎̭͓͍͇͇͇̭̣͚̖͕̪͕̗̘̣̝̹͈̰̰̩̝̼̱̘͈̟̘̺̺͚̲̦͎̗̬͙̩̫̬̱̞͙͚̲̙̺̮̰̘̲̻̝͕̠͈͙͈͎̘̬̬̖͉̹͕̭͚͉̱̙͎̟̗͙͓̥̥̬̰͍͓̅́̒͆̒̕͘͜͜͜͜ͅs̴̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̦̝̜̫̙̻̺͎̜͈̱̝̩̦̘̩̟̜͍͍͍͔̖̥̟̜̱͔̘̗̤͇̦̩̺͚̱̹̤̣͉̠͍̘̗͚̞̉̌̓̏͛̿̃̓́̇̋̆͋̅̉̀͆̌́̆͆̒͋̓̓̆͂̏̇́̌̓̿̂̄́͂͊̔̆̆̏̋̅̀̓̌͒̇̔̽̃̇̐͗̓͌̓͂͒̋̒̑̈́̆̀̾̾̈̆̽̓̃̆͒̑̾̀̓̅̓̀͗́̏̓͊̄̿̈́̾͛͂͒̆̊̐̽̓̀̉̓̀͗̉̽͑̎̍́͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ơ̶̢̡̨̧̨̡̨̧͖̱͉̯̹͇͔̼̻͕̻̜̟̜͚̬̦̝̘̞̱͓̹̙͔̳̤͚̗̩̲̫͕̟͉̦͙̔̉̂̐̀͛̓́̽͆̉̐̏͋̓̓̌̋̊̈́̈́͐̏͂́͐͗̄̆̃̊̽̌̅̓̆̒̾͋̈̽̈̈́̇̐̋̂͒̈́̾̈́͌̇̒̀͊͑͐̄̏́̓̒̅̅̾̓̌́̉̽̋̒̊̀̀̄͊͂̇̈̇̉̐̊͆̂͌̔̇͂̎̈́̂̽̓̈̈́̑̄̊̄̋̎̀̓̇͒͊͛͂̽͑̇̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅm̷̡̨̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̛̛͕̝̭̥̠͍̭̩͇̜͖̰̪̺͚͍͎̮͎̫͙̜̤̣̲͍̹̬̙̼͇̼̺̖͇̰̙̣͍̮̳͚̻̦͈̝̹̲̤̜̗̞̘̝̮̰̞͎͍̘̼̙̗̣̣̠̝̼̰̟̪̯͔͖̝̘̪͕̥̟͉̯͓̠̫͚͙͍̟̖̮̺̙͕͇͎̤̦̘̖̗͈̻̲̝̩͔͓͕̺̭̙̟͉͈̮̟͍̳̫͈̭̥͚̪̘͍̤̟͍̤̹̲̞̜̬̭̱̤̪̻̩̮̳͍̥̰̣̻̼̳͔͙͖͙̪̮̦̞͖̩̯͍͚̬̝̞̪̞͙̭̻͙̫̻͍̤̮͚͎̖̭̈́̉̀̊͒̏̅́̄̅͑͗̽̄̏͒̓̎̃̓̽̇̇̈́̈̉͐͑́̔̃̏̄̋̃́̃̌̔̓̄̄͛̈̐͑͗̐̈́̽̓̂̀͛̿͗̈́̈́͆͌̐͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̢̛̪̲̳͓̤̫̳̼̮͇̱͚̘͚̖̘̗͕̱̥̪̞̤̭̜̖̟͙͖̲̞̦̙̫̭̘̱̼̤̙̤͈̮̙̞͚̥̜̭͔̘̘̮͕̱͉̫̟͕̙͉̘̩͚̙̜̜̱̙̟̰̲̻͇͙̭̟͈͕͚̩̠̦̋̉͒̈́̏̓̌̀̔͐̇͊̀̏́̋̋̓̒̒̀̃͒͒̓̈́͑̈̋́͑̂͗̽̈́̓͆͂̐̃̆̊̓̄̽̀͒͊͂͑̆͛̋̒̄͑̍͋́̃̿̏̀̑̅́́̽̓͑̓̓̍͑̎͑̈̏̅͆̊̐̆̏̐́͒̆́̄̆̂̄̐̓̿̌̒̒͂̔̀̐͂̉̀̋͂̌̿́́̆̏̓̅̋͒̌͊̏̄̒̏͑̄̽̑͂̈́̄͊̈́̿̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅţ̸̧̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̬̣̜̫̝̱͚̯̤͖͓̟̟̤͙͎̰͇̝̯̱̠̯̗̤̱͖̯̻̝̻̤̞͉͙̗͇͙̣̤̫̰̖̠͔̥̙̮̜̘͙̫̖̪̜͓͇͙̞͖̹͖̲̺̣̟͙͈̮̗̯̦͓̯̦͖͉̫̳͎͓͇̣̲̖͇̜̯̼̞̝͈͎̞̝̬̜̝̰̞̭̼̰̯̬͎̙͙̪̞̯͎̩̼̯͕̇͗̄̌̅́͆̔̾̈̎̿̽͆̑͒̓̂̊͂́͗̏͑͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̨̢̡̨̻̮̹͇͈͉̺̲͍̻͕̼̩̣̝̲͇̝̳̖̠̟͚̟̗͎̹̰̻̝̱̼̭͙͈̰̺̺͎̟̝̣͍̘̜̰̜̲͇̯͎͂ͅͅǐ̷̧̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̱̗̘̹̬̝̠̤̱̟̺̦̻̜̤̹̯̼̺̝̪̮͎̠̬̮̣͚̰͚̖̦̬͕͈̦͖͓̗̼̙̣͚͖͔̞̜̣̼̙̗̺͈̬͉̯̩̪͉̝͍̹̙͕͉͔̲͈̘̼̜̦̺̻̖͚͓̩̘̳͎͈̜̣̖̥̺͚̦̩̖͈͉̻̘͕͉̬̯̻̦̗̠̘̍̓͛̆͆̽̑̔̎̃͑̓̃̄͑͋͂̏̋̆̓̒͋̒̏̀̅̋̉̐̂͌͐̎͑̓̃͗̅̅̾̎̔̈́̊̍͛͂͆̌̔͋̿̔͑͐̔̌͋̍̈́͑̒̎͂͋̋̈́̄̉͆̓̔͋̎̌̎̒̒̀̀͋͐͊̈́̓́̇̀̄́͊̌̊̊̊̈͋̏̊͐̈́͑͆̂̂̈́̑́͗͒͑̉̅̃́͋̓̀̈́̈̏̅͛̌͗͌̀̈́͊̿̉͗̀̓̍̅̈́̀̓͌͑̈́̓́́́̋̃̈̔͑̇̍̀͋̈̌̋̃͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̴̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̛̛͇͚̪̣̞̥̳̯̭̼͚̣̣̯̞͓͍̱͈̺̙͖̩̰̺͉͍͎͙̲͙̝͙̣͙͚̻̟̯͈̦̯̗͎̤̹͎̠͙̲͉̺̘̥̗͍̖͈̘̙̹̯̼̰͖̫̲̼̻͎̹̱̗̜̖̗̩͕͖͎̹̬̳̝͉̘̲̼̄͌̏̑͂̔͊̾̿̉̈́̾͌͆̈́͆̌͌͒͆͂̉͌͗̓͊͑̇̔͂̂̏̀̽̂̏̏́͋́̌̀̔͌̀̊͋͆̉̍̈́̌̓͋̾͆͑͛̔̋͌̐̐̍͊̔̍̀͊̔̓̊̎̓̉̈́́͂́̌̊͛̀̎̀̈́̐́̓̐́̇̒̽͑̉̇̀̿̋͒͐̓̌̏͂́̆̈́͛͌̈́͒̋̓̐͑͛̓͋͐͛̈́̊͑̈͊̂͌̒̌͆͆͑̋́̽͐͊͗́͛͑̂̓̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅģ̶̨̨̢̧̨̜̥̹̯͖͎̜͙̘͓̻͍͖̙͈̫̯̖̟͕̣̞͔̥̹̪̥͖̝͕̣͖̣͎̬̫̯̤̲̬̻̬̰͇̰̂̋͛̄̑̈́̎́̆̓̈̂̍́̔͌̅̈́̄̐̈́̂͗͋̈́͌̊̔̈́͌̍́̃̈́̎̋̔́̉̉̑̎͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅ"̵̧̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͎͍̣̟̪̫̺̥̻̲̮̱̲̖͎̬̲͉̗̜̜̘̲̬̳̜͖̮̼̫̟̘͓͖̝̮̘͔̲͈̻̘̫̪̦͔͖̩̩̮̳̩̗͙̗̲̣͚̳̫͎̩̤͇̩̲̺̙̪̞̯̬̩̱͓͖͎̥̺͚̞̪̣̯̩̮̩̝̤̥̦̌̌̀̌̂̈́̆͌̽̀̈́̈́͐̅̃͌͂̾̈̓̔̍̃̌̋͗͋̓͗̒̄͊͛̂̍̿̓̓͊̀͒̅͛͛̇̀̀̎̿̂̓͛͑̈͑̃̽̐̈́̀͂̃̈́̃̓̈́́͒̓̓́̍̅̌͋̀͐̉̓̽̎̉́͐̈́̓͑̔̈́̌̐͒̽̈͂̊̓̂̋͗͌̐̈́̎̇͆͗̒̄̃͆̓͛̃̄͂̈͗̾͊́̆͂̂̔̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̭̺̩̟̰͔̼̖̯͖̰̼̣͎͚̱̼̫̭̦̱͉̝͉̰̼̞̹͉͓͔̜̲̳͉̪̠̥͓͇̲͍̟̰͇̮̘̺̼̭̣̟̰̰͇̲̗͇͇̙̲̻̬͖̰̠̮͖̗̹̠͈̼̩̺̲͈̗͇̪̪̥̭͈̠̰̖̭̥͍̝̫͔̯̟̟̰͕̭̪̠̱͍̭̋̀̏̃͋̃̒̽̆͌̈́̅̄̓̇͗̋͊͂̍̄̑̀̈́͌͋̈̄̌͑͗͆̃̈́̿̉̿̿̓̉̇̾̾̋́̏̿̈́̌̆̒̊́̿͗̎͆̆͋̀͒̃͂͑͛́͛̀̈́̾̓͐͒̊͑̈̾̈́̑̌̋̂̉͛͒̎̈́̀̉͊̀́̏͊̿͆̈́̄̒̏͐͛̏͋̊̽̏̔͛̋͆̿̾̑̑̾͛͒̀̏̅͋͗̆̄̃̿̊͆͛͌̋͊̾́̈̈́̓͊̋́̃͊͗̈̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠a̶̡̡̧̨̧̨̨͙̠̻̯͎͎͇̣̜̥̺͍͎͔͚̖̠̘̲̦͕͇͕̙͈̣͎͍̖̠̥̪͈̬̝̦͉͚̰̞̫̦͇̖̜̗̞̼̣̩͚̣͖̳͖̰̩̙̰͙͚̖̠̲̯͙͈͎͇̘͇̅͑͐̏̓̈́̍͛̃̉̄̀̈́̎̀͂͒̊̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠r̶̡̛̺̥͎͎̮͉͖̺͉̦͙̮̭͕͙̺̹̟̩͍̞͓̼͉̣̫̹͔̫͓̙̘͒͑͂̇̿̏̉̓̉̐́̾̒̔̎̈́̽͛̽̈́͋̑̇̀́̈́̌́͛̐̋͋̍́̃̿̈́̊̄̉̐̑̉̆̈́̏̈̔̌͑̂̅͗̽̕̚͘̕̕͜͠͠ͅǫ̸̡̨̧̡̛̖̥̱̺̩͚͖͎͕͍͙̤͓̠̙͈̦͕̺̤̩̤͎͍͕̠͔̙̩̬͙̘͎͚̠̱̲̬̩̲̘̲̉̔̿̾͊͂̅̾̍̒̊̈̇̓͑̐̐̃̀̎͆͆̀͗͊̑͆̈̆̔͂̈́̀̓̓́͆̿̿̆͐̌͑̇̽̐̑̐̆̎͌͊́̽͘͜͜͜͝͠ứ̸̡̥͖̼͎̝̞̻̯͓̙̟̹͙̥͇͖̰̜̥̳̜̻̹͔͓̠̩͖̺͕͖͗̇͗̿̾̉̾̐̏͆̍̒͊̅̀͛̿̅̀͒́̅̂̅͋͒͒͛̿̈́̀̒͘͜͜͝͝ͅn̸̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̟̦̬̜̲̫̺͖̪̥̣͙̦̞̟̠̰͚̠͎̱̜̘̥̼̗̻̞̙͇̙̹̦͉̟̬̙̲̩̥͕̼͔̪̱̮̣̩͉̪̙̺͉̲̳̣̥̥̱̙̜̬̪̞͔̖͉̖̦̯̥̰͖̞̣̞̞̪̜͖͇̰̲͓̲͕͍̫̖̮̞͚̼̲͖̬͍̣̹̝͔͍̫̦̼̗͎̼̫͖̞̹͛́̉̏̈́̓̾̉͆͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅḑ̵̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͈͚̜̗̩̟̭̤͎͉͇̪̜͈̘͇̗̙̻̹̠͖͉͓̲͈̟̭̠̘̯̟͈̹̺͙̜̲̳̫̲̬͍̬̭͕̪̘̥̳̲͎̻̺̞̘̳̠̯̥̜͙̠̪̦̙̝̙͍͚̟͈̣̫̥͉̭͍͚̭̯͖̺̭̜̣̦̬͓͕͕̻̖̥͙̼̺̦̳̃̈́̽̊̔̏͐̿̂͌̐̀͂͐̌̅̽̅̌̓͒̏̑̓͂̀̄̽̅̾̿́̋̈̈͂͑̈́̏̔̅̏̑̂̐̈́͌̇̍̐̿̋̿͌̃̄̋̇̎̈́̏͐̈́̔̓̂͌̆̑̀̇̌̂̿̀́͂́̈͂́̊̅͂̊͐̋̉̋͊̍̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̨̢̡̢̛̛͓̺̺̠̘̱͍̜̺̞̱̹̙̥̰̯̱͇̙͎̝̯͖̦̟̦̤̩̱͚̣̬͉͋̊͌̊̀̃͗̈́̀̑͆̈̀̀̆̐͛̂͌̋̋̿͐͛̇̽͌̀͛̈́̇̔͑͊̒͊͛͒̈̈̍̊̈́͑́̔̃̏̀̈̈́̿̊̈́̐̈͋̃̋̈́̓͊͌̑̃̃̈́͌͒̏̈́̍́̀̍͂̀̅̃͛̇̒͒̂̍̿̆̐̊̈̆͂̌͌̓̑̏̉͆͋̀̅̔̍͒̐͊̐̎̓̆̒̿̈̉̓͛̏̿̅́̃̆̑̑̃̽͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅh̴̨̡̢̧͉̣̠̠̩̰̘̩͈̩̞̦̻̤͍̭͙̯̳̊͐͛͑͒̃̌̈́̆̃̉̂̀̂̾͛͑̾̀̓̒̓̀́̊̀̒̊̀̔̊̉̿͒̋̒̎̉̏͂͗̅̄̈́͆̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͠ͅͅe̴̛̛̛̛̛̺̟̞̯͎̘̝͙̰̰̬̗͇̖͚̫͖̍̈̉͐͋̀͒͆̒͛̿̈̒̾̋̆̈́͆̾͒̌͑̌̾̑̎̈́͗́́̎͒͌̀͗̈́́̂̇̿͑͗̒̿͆̂̈͌͋̑̆̎̋̍͐̃̀͛͛̾̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅŕ̶̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̛̛̭̮̳͉͖̠͚̘̲͔̗̤̠̹̰̦̪̙̗̣̳̤̩̘̤̮̺̺̹̖̯̰̥̯̟̩̪̥̖̯̰̯̯̼̫̖̳͕͍͖͔̜͕̜̮͕̲̝̲͉͉͕̱̻͍̞̰͔̭̝̜͓͇̭̗̙̤͔̳̜͚̱̱̠͔̼͍̙̘̲̫̰͇̠͍͓̲̙̟͇͎̰̪͖̫̮͈̭̪̝̼̯̯̱̦͓̞̖͉̱̗̲̱̗͓͙̖̻͍̩̜̞̻̰̙̱͓̞̅̉̒̾̄̋̓́̌̔́͆̓́͌͐̉̀̓̈͌͆́͛͋͛͋̀͗̃̋́̍̀̉͊̐̾̋̔̀͂̓͊͗̈́̊̒̈́̀̊̅̊̓̽̏̾̎̀̋̾̈́̽͋̅̈̍̉̀̒̆͋̄̾́̌̆͐͌̐͋̓͐͆͊͋̐̊̃̏̄̏̄̈̆̉̔̂̏̉̃̆̅͌͂̑̅̔̆̅̀͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅe̷̥̲̻̺̟̦̪̱̺̖̮̪̹͔͉͍̭̪̠͎̲̯͕̤̝̫̻͗͊̎͛̒̀̓̌͂́̀̔̾̎̑͂́̃͒̋̓̉̔̆̓̽͐̇͑̆̌̑͛̆͒͛͌̈̈́̇́̉̇̃̑̎̓͒̂͐̂͒̀͐̈́̍̓̋̅̓̆̃̄̉̑̄̂̎̐̒̿͑͆̿̏̓̐͐̾̄̌̏̿̆̉͊́͊́̉̈͆̅̽̏̎̆̂̀̆̍̈́̌͒̐̿̏̍̅̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝.̶̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͙̳̙̳͍̮͇̫̙̳̮̪̹̰̞͖̤̯̜͓̗̖̺͎̬̺̝̼̩̭͎̺̭͉͓͍͖̼̯̫̪͓̥͎̝̭̩͈̲̞̖͎͎̥̺̺͕͈̤̬͙͈̰̫̩̱̙̯̣̣̜̲̰̼̜̼͎̦̮̩̟̺̞̳̥̞̱̗̟͍̻͎͚̘̠̳̫̳͍̠̫̳̗͍̯̉͑̾́͑̓̀̑̈͐͗̈́̒̈́̽̏̂̿̈́̾͂́̆̽̅͌̇̓̐̍͒͛̿͋̌̊͛̍̐̈͊̐̃̉̏̽̾̀̏̎̀̋͊͗͗̀̒̅͌͂̀̀̾̀̓̈̍́͑͐̄̿͆̍̓̋̐̃̏͛̿͋͌̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̛̛̼͙͉̺͎̞̤̏͌̇̈́̈̈́́͒̀̀̑̂̅̌͊́̆̈͌̃̀̐̾̅̀̿̊̀̇̓̒́̓̏̇̀͗̋̒̅̆̊̒́̽̾̓̃̈͐̌̈̀̾̓͋̐̉̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ  
̵̛̛̛̩̹̼͍̖͉̤̝́̌̍̓́̽͑͛̈́̋̋͋̒͋̈́̉́̽̋͐̈́̒̓̋̈́̓̆̽̂̈́͋͋͌̆͋̾̊̈́̿͂̒̈́̔̅̈́̏͐̔̏͛́̓̒̈́̆͌̍̀̑͋̋̎̅́͑̽͊̎͐̃̈́͆̈̂́̂̑̃̿͑̅̀̐͌͋̀̇̿̐̄̀͆̈́̈̔͋͆͛̊̏̽́͛̇̈́̓̀̌̏̈́̀͗͆͛͆̃͌̃͋̊͗͂͂̾͛́̄́͌̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅ"̸̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̺̦͕̫͓̻͈̠͍͕̺͎͖̫͈͖͎͓̖̹͔̭̯͖̗̤̣̺̮̮͙̱̫̮̻͉̺͕̰͍̟̲̜̱̻̼̬̯͎͚̠̝̜͎̳̰̭̦̠̘̠̥̞͈͔̼̦̘̗̖̝̭̹͔̰̹̭̬͕̥̼͎͈͚͍̞͙̺̠̥̣̳̱̼̦̪̞͓͇̼̬̳͈̹̘̭͓̻̺͉̫̹̼͎̥̻͐̌͂̍́̎̂̏̈́͂͊̑̊̉̈̃̒͒͑̀̒͆̐̈́͊̾͂̽̄̾͛́͋͋͗͊́̾̀́̀̈́͗̋́̏̓͆̀̃̃̈́̏́͒̌̀̀̄͑͋̇̃̀͌̍͌͌̎͐̽̽̿̋̈̒͐̍̏̃̎͊̑͐̀̍̄̉̌̃̍͐̂͑̾̽̄͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅY̸̡̨̧̛̛̻̮̼̻͈̠̣͈̤̺͖̮̪̝̮̣̯̙̤͍̜̦̩̱̙͔̗̲̞̝̺̮͓͕̣̲̠͔̳̞͍̙̟͈̪̔̒̓̂͛̈́̃̐̑̓̃̈́̍̇͗̏̏̃͋͌̈́̈̊͌̔̿̀̊̈́̏̓̏̇̂̓̐́̓̈́̑̊̌̅̏̎̀̅̇̎̃̂͑̀́̍̇͛̐̑̆͌̌͆͗̎͋̒̌̀̑̄͆̍̄̎̾͋̓͋̈́̑̔̓͛̓͒̔̔̐́̉̒̃̃̈́̋͗͛̑̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ẽ̷̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̬̯̝̲̭̫̫̥̘̟̟̫͓̯͓̝̝̭̭͈̫̙̩̩͔̳̹̯̼̤̥̘͎͈͎̮̻̬̟̖̱͎͈̯̤̟̯͕͍͇̞̜͈̞̥̪̬̺̟̱̟̰̭͔͙̝̊̈̈́͗͆̍̒̉̎̽́̊̈̓͐̃̋̌̎̇̾͗̀̏͋̆͒͐̿̄̓͐̒̓̀̋͆̎̐̈́̌̐̿͊̏̈́̾́͋̊̏̔̿̌͊̇̈̀͆̂͊̓̈̓̾̾͗͂͑̇̈̎̀̍͆̑̾̃͗̋̐͗̆̍̎̈̈́͋͋͛̉̾́̑͑́̀̀̄͐̓̀̓́͐̌̃̏̏́͆̔̿͊̉͂̑̾͌͋̋̀̄̽̾̂͂̀̓̒̈̈̊̍̈́̌̈́̂̿̈́͊̀͊͐̑̀͛̈́̆́̿̽̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅą̷̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛͎̼͍̩͔͖̤̹̺͙̝͇̹͚̯̱̣̱̘͖̜͈̰͖̟̩̤̳͖̝͎̪͎̭̠͍̖̟̗̤̭̮̳͕͈̹̼͉̥̙̯̙̩̩̃̾̎̄͊͂̂̃̉̉̿̽̅͐͋̃̌̉̄̏́͐̅̄̄͒̈̃̅̊͆̓̉̐͆̐̍͆̈́͌́̀̑͛̃͒͛͗͋̊͂͋̂̈́̿͌̽̈͆̌̍̆́̊̐͒̀̈́̀̉̔͑̈́̇͐̆̿̈́̈́̔̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅĥ̵̨̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̠̳̠͇̱̻̤̺̘̬͕̳͉̮̰̱̯̣̲̰̪̟̼̩͔̹̠͍̪̼͙̻͎̠̝͓̭̗̫̮͙̹̫̫̹̪̱̳͎̭̩͎̥͖̯̹͇͇͔̣̻̻͎̘̭̫̝͓͔͔̞̙̲̥̮̦̭̟̭̪̣̪̳̜͔̩͈̭̮͎͓̬̻̳͈̻̻̘̪̟͈͍̦͖͉̬̳͎̝̜̤̱̦̜͖͎̯̱̞̗̘̞̟̩̣̦̮̺̖͙̝͙̱̲͎̜͔̻̗̘͋͌͒̇́͊̐́̐͌̋͐̐͒̃̓͆̈̇̇́͊͒̈́͂̓͂̒̑̏͆̂͑̀͋̒̿̄͆̋̎̃̌͂̒̂͋̇͑̈́̋̏̃̍̍̾̿͌̓́͆̊̈́͊̽̂͌̈́̓͊̅̇͆̄͛̒͊͆̿̏͑̐̈́̇͑̏͒̈́́͒̌̓̽̋̂͋̈͋̊͌̀́̈́̇͊̐́̊́͂̑̒̏́̋̉͌̂͋̇̾̓̔̊͗̔̐̋͑̿̉̈̃̍̎̈́̉̔͒̌̅̅́̄̊̇̓̈́̀͂̈́͆̎̓́͋̃̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅ,̷̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̢̨̧̧͓̤̯̙̘̖̝̘̼̦̫̪̞͙͈͓̰͓̼̣̝̭̩̯̖̩̩̼͉̻͉͇̲̖̤̠͙̦̘̗̖͔̖̠̝̗̼͎͕̠̪̲̣̰͓̯͖͍̖̣͍̩̻͚̬̻̯̯̝̻̲̳͙̤̲̤̙͍̦̖̹̬͓̙̜̫̹̦̥̩̱̹͓̫̭̹̳̬͕͉̼̦̖̩̺̫̲͈͍̻͎͖̻̲͍̝̹͖͎̬̣̟̫̱̝͇̬͎͔̼͖͎̩̺̗̥̹̗͓̦͈̟́̆̊̾̊͛̀̓́̿̊̈̅̀̉̍̓̑͆̃̇̾̋͂̈́͂͊͑̀̉̋̐̀̕̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̢̡̗̤̤̟̠̖̫̹̯̱̫͍̳̦̖͍͔̻͎͚̳̼̙̩̪̮̯̖̩̙̫̟͓̩̰̦͖̟̤̖̬̯̝̮̩͎͙͎̲͖̲̺̤̫͚̜̺͇̫̮͔̞̲̣̼̫͂̔̋̋̾͗̉́̇͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅb̴̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̤͓͕͎̗̜̦̭̗͚̼̖̠̪̗͈̭̙̖͚͓̬̹̼͈͔̮̜̹͕̣̪͖̼̦̯̼͎͓͔̳̥̥͍͉͔̫͍̱̗͇̣͕̟̖̮͉͕̞̘͖̭͚̲̝̝̦̯̱̬̲̪̗̞͈̰͙̩͕̥̪͖̠̪̬͓̯̭̤̬̰̠̜͓̦̖͓̠̼͔̩̤̞̹̘͇̩̲̝͍̭̜͇͈̯͇̣̬͎̤̦̭̪̰͉̟̰͇̻̼̯̫̳̫̜̟̥̤̞̯̠̯̣̟͇͈̥̮̫̬̫̱͈̬̳͈̰̟̲̝̹̭̩͓̻̜̟̤̬̫̑̀̈̀̑̈́̉̑̄̋̈́̓͆͂̂͛̿̃̃̈͐̊͋̽͂͂̿́̔̈́̅͑̄̐͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅư̷̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̗̟̲̦̦̣͇̲͇͈̗̗̻͈̼̜̜͍͍̫͇͇̲̯̩̦͚͕̱̤̯̩̪̞̱̪͎͙͉̺̟̭̻̘̰̹͓̪̮͇̮͖̦̪̰͖̝̺͔̤͍̙͖̣͕̙̬̝̗̖͉̗̗̯̜͙̠̹̖̞̭̭̙̙͍̻̮̹̗̥̥̝͉͔͍̖̼̱̻̣͕͎̻͖̹̩̪͈͔͚͉̹͖̰̖̰̻̠̣͓͈̼͖̖̼̰͎̲̱̠̞̞͕͎̦͍̫̰̟͉̙̬̯̱͈̮̬̞͓̭̖̗̫̖̼̂̀͐̍̾̒̈͑́̑͗̏̿̋͛̌̐̀͗̿́̈́͐͌̾̌̾̉͑̽͂̒͑͐̅̒̐̀͗̔̐͗̀̆̉͂͑͑̇͛̽͌̓̐̾͂͗͐̐̒̓̏̄͊̈̀̏̾͑̆̉̂̀̎̉̾͒̉͌̾̔̉͛̀̓̉̈́̉͑́͛̂̈́̇̄̆̉͆̋̀̇̈́̾͗́̋̊̈̂̈́̌̂͋̍̓̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̶̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̛̛̩͍̗͖̜̩͓̦̮̙̳̖͉̻̳̤͔̣̗̻̙̟̪̬̮̪̼̗̗̜̲̜̥͉͚͙̲̯̳̩̳͉̪̞̗̺̝̰͖͙͓͇̝͉̖̬̯̳͎͚̦̘̥̲͔̱̲̠̱̺̖͎̤̬̝̙̻͍͕̱͕̻̝̙̘̻̭̦̻̠̞̼̫͈̘͙͙͍̮̹͉̠͖̭̳̖̯̱̱̫́͌͌̒̃̓́͒̈́̊̉͑̈́͂̓̍͒̾̑̆̑͋̿͛̓̑̏̎̒͌̐́̌́͑͂͒̋̏͒͋͋̆̑͌́̓͌͑̈̐͆͗̊̿͆̈́́̊͛̅̀̀̎̄̏͛̿̆́͋͋̎̎̈̌̅̊͆̐͒̎͗̓̂͑̋́͗̈̿͐͐̈́̉̍͋̊̆͒̐̈́͂̅̊͌̄̈́̐̒͗̆̏͋̉̑̉̽̊̉͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̨̧̡̨͍̫̭̭̭̰̝̻̲̜̟̮̹̩̪̻̳̗̣̭̜̲͖̺͔̩̖͇͕͔͈̥͖̞͖͔̼̝̘̪͖͈̱̳̘̞̟̩͍̹̯̹̦̘͖͓̣̜͓͍̗̘͙̦̰͇̳̘̫̭̘͔̩̥͙̟̠͖͖̘͎̬͖̜̻̝͔̹̩͎̩̘̞̟͉͔̰͔̦̥̭͎̪̟͙̫̈́̂̈́̃̽̿̍͊̃̍̿͗̄͜͜ͅͅì̶̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̻̫̰͚̬̠̤̗̜͕̖̺͎͙͓͎͕̟̜̗͈̱̼͙̻̳̠̟̹͚̠̳̱͍̗̯̠̻̖̝͓̰͈̞̖͍͚̘̰͎̖̗͉͇͙͍̖̞͎̤̹̣̟̦͛̑͋̌̐͒͛̾̊́̈́̑̑͐̀͆͑́͒̈̄͐͂̔̌̂̃̋̂͆̿̊̈́̃̊͗͋̍͗̓̓̋̽̾̉̋̑̏̀̃̒̀́͋̇́͌̓̈́͂̿̌́̇͗̏͋̍̅͊̃̈́̃̀̇͊̽͋̊̽͌̊͛̉̒̍͋̂͛̾͛͊̈́̒̃̆̈́͆̒͌͛̆͗͑͋̉̉̈́̈́͋̂́̊̇́͗̔͒̇̎̋͛͂͛̔͋̃̽̀̀́͆̀̂̒́́͒̈̓̈̈̒̾͂̏̑͑̀̀͐̈́͋̃͒͒̈́́̀͛̎͛̂̀̂̑̽͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̡̡̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̡͍̟̬̫͈̺͕̙̪͍̫̙̖̗͍͍̦͍̜̭̖̗̙͚̖͕͚̬̮̤̙̩̞͖̪̼͎͈̺̞̩͇͇͍̻̪̙͎̹̪̣̹͈̪͇͎̜̝͕̱̹̲̲͉̰̼̘̺̝̞͇̪͈̦̱̖̟̽͌͛͒̐̅̈̏͐͐̉͂̈́̌̿́̕̚̚͜͜ͅ ̸̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̡̨̛̛͙̘̠͓̩̯̣̰̘̲̖̩̤̥͚̘͕̪̣̞̦̺͍͍̗̹̬̭͉̩̝͙̱͇̠͉̞̖͎͚̞̟͈͓̞͚̱͍̟̝͕̲͍̭̳̙̩͖̲̬̻̘̮̣̬̯̙͔̫̝͙̖̬̖̠̘̪̘̞̱̩̞̟͚̖̺̜̬̰̝͉̥̠̟͕̺̦̗̼̱̺̜͔̻͖̪̜͖̱̹͎̪̝̯̰̣͚͇̜͕̺͖̰̮̖͚̟̦͕̘̹͓̝̳͉̹̘̥̙̮̞̟͖͓̰̯͖͖̝͙̘͓̜̙̟͈̮͉̖̞̰̮̻͇̞̺̫̫̣͙̹́̈́̈̀͂̐̃̔̍̈́̏́͌̈́̽̅̅̈͐̀̓̓͌͊̆̆͐̾͛̆̒̋̀̈͊́́̊͊́̀́̉͗͌̋̃̒́̀͌̀͆́͛̅͛́̄͆̀̔̀̑̓̏͂͐̀̿̅̏́͋̄̀̽̇͐̉͛̏͐́̾́̊͊͑̍̈́͌̆̏͑͆̈́̊̾̓͑̀̉̒̅̂͌̓̊̽̓̍͂͑̌͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̧̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛͍̻̰̰̪̜͖̖̬̲̬̰̝͚̘̳̦̦͙̬͈̬͚͍̖̣̘̻̱̤̞͉͉̬̜̰͉̗̖̣̘̝̲̞̝͖̙͇̻͖͚̥̝̪̝͌̅͂̓̆͋̉̍̐̈́̍͋͒͂͛͛͗̏͛̇̒͗͋̌͊̒̔̾̓͐́̂̓̅̈́͂̌̀̄̄̀̓̈́̔̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̷̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̛͉̤͍̫̤̤̦̻̼̲̠̼̻̦̞̭̺̣̺̦̖̩̪̲̙̣̺̘̲̜̳̻̭̥̦̹͍͕̮̺̮̼̯̥̜̗̬͓̠͙͓̭͎̭͙̞̮͉̞͈̳̤̠̺̪̳͓̞͓̣̟̞̯̲͉̤͚̝̳̖̺̟̠̠̪̪͖̗̗̹͉͙͚̫̟̟͚̮̥͔̪̞̼͎̲̩͚̲͓̠͚̟̳͓͉̺̠̤̅͋̅̓̈́͆̀͑̈́̎̓̓̎͆̄͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͖͍̩̼̹̟̜̺̥̥̫̹̜̳̪̳̫̙͍̖̤͇̥͚̼̺͓̱̖̘̲̭͙͖̫̟͚̺̪͇͈̖͙̙̞͈͔͔͕̪͇̼͖͈̭͚̤̙̜̼̠̻͇̰̤̥͎̬̖̰̮͉͔̮͓̭̰̮͎̪̮͈̹̖̮͕̱̻̝̩̥̺̞̗͙̻̼͚͇̼̪͍̝͎̻̗̩̭̘͎̬̥̮̳̯̯͙̥̟̙͚̠̼̙̺͓̘̫̯̗̙̜̝̘͖̻̤̬̜̲͍̠̖͕̭̖̣̖͔̻̠̼̱̗̻͍͓̩̟̣͉̩́̀̾́̉̇͂̽̐͐̽̍̈̈̋͐̊͌͂̑͊̎̌̓͌̔͆̌̽́̊̈̒̾̽́̃̑̆́̉̆͗͊̅̆̈͑̓̄̿̆̔́̅̓͆̉̀̀̂̎̓́̈́̉͛͋͂̑̋͗̉͛̈́̒̓̈́̈́̎̽͐͊̓̉̉̓͛͌̓̋̉̇͊̂̑̐̔͒͒̃͐̐͂͐̓̋͊̅̑͆͑͌̓͋͐̔͒̃̎̀̈́͆͋̉̇̒̔̎̀͂̓͑͂͛̃̀̐͂̄̂͑̓̆̎͑̉͑͛̎͌̅́̇̀̋͂̑̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̙͈͕͈͇͎̞̥̱̘̭̱̰̺̙͎̦̠̟̙͈͎̭͈̱͖̬͎͚̥̫̞̫͔̩̤̗̹͚͎̖̝̘̞̩̟͔̥̰̩͖̱̹͓̠̮͖̙̹̟̠̭͙̣̼̳̮̬̤̣͉͓̟̟͎͈͇̳̱͍͕̠̙͓͖̺̟̪̝̠͈̱̯͚̣͚̦̼̫͓͍͍͈̠͔̜̗̱͇͈͉̗̲̲̩̰̘͇͓̹̞͚̳͇͚͚̤͚̤̦̘̖̼̻̳̹̻̱͍͈̥̭͚̝͎̜̔̍̉͆͊̀̄͂̋̽̊͐̅̇̏͛̈̆̈́̾̑͆̓̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̙͎͈̺͇̭̺̫̙̘͖̭̺̮̤̼͓͓̠̣̔̑̈͒͌̄̐̉̔͐̆̊̽̇̌̎̓̎̔͑̅͌̊̀̏̇̓͒̑̀͗̐́̈́̋̾̒͑͐͋̍̐̀̌͛͗̒̎́͋̄̏̅͛̀͌͑̆̉̌̋̉́̀̓̓͋̆̾̃͂̎̄̿͑̽̂̀́̒͐́̐̂͗̋̎̉͊̀̍́͑̀͛̔̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅư̵̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̪̥̥̦̜͓̮̩͍̠̤̺͎̠̫͎͕͇̮̻̱͙̥̻̖̫̹̝͚̰͉̩̟̬̲͖͓͎̤̠̝̠̬̭̞̙̗̬̥͉̬̼̟̤̺̓̀͆̇̑̽̌̔̇̀̃̿́̃͛͋͆̒̔̂̈̋̒͌̓̈̎̇̇̑̽̈́̏͆̄̀̓́̑̏̌̀̌̒̿͌̅̅̀̀̏̍̽̎̀́͋̅̆̈́̈̔̉͗̏̉͋̍̈́̓̌̃̉̒̀͌͆̀͒͐͑̿̌̀̀̋̆́͋̉̊̃̉̉̈́̈̃̈́̓̓͐̄̒͑̀̈́̓͂̃̈͒̎̈́̔̄̌́̋́̈́́̀͆̏̅̀̇̇̄̽͑̊͌̇̂̿̍̋͆͐͋̉̓͐͒̂̆̏͗̈́̓̿͆̈̾̽̓́̒̈́̇̈́̔̑͆̋̇͋͂̈́͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅę̴̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̫̖͔̬̱̬̮̤̙̳̼͎̤̙̲̩͍͈̦̯͇͍͚̪̗͎͔̣̱͚̣͎̦̱̮̫͓̺͎̣̩̮̝̻̱̯̝̦̭͓̳̆́̀͊͆͐̈̄͗͆̃̃̈̑́̄͆̐̎̈́̂͛͐̏̉̀́̇̓͛̊̆̓̾́̄̒̓̄̑͊̃͑͆͊̿̾́̀͗̂͌̽͗̽̅̊͊͑̀̅͊͑̇̆̓͋̈́͗̍̈́́͑̓͆͛̎̔̓͌̎̌͛͊̅̏͛̾̈́͆̿̃̀̔̀̋̀̏͊́͐͂̒͛̇̏̿̀̄̀̔̽̂͛̽̂̀̄̓̑̓͛̀̎̅͆̈́̈́͗͌̊̂́̊̂̎̒̓͒͋̎́͌̊͐̾̍̔̂͆̀̈́̽̾̏͂̄̽̀̈́͒̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠,̸̡̢̧̢̡̨̛̻̮͔͕͇͎͎̙̬̭͖̙̹̱͍̭̫̖̩̹̞̩̟̝͓͓̪̜̪̺̣͚͎̮͉͔̦̏̊̈́̀̿̓͂̏͛͗̽̅̑́̋̈̐̇̐͂̓̒͛̈́̋̊̈́̾͊̈́͂̀̄͌͆̏̔̌̀̓̑̅̃͐͑͆̀̏͑͆́̊́̍͌̏̔̎̈́̐́̽͌̃̓̇̒̏̇̓̈́̎͗̉̀̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̛͇͕̫̯̫͎͙̲̼̱͙͙̳͍̞̪͍̻͍̳̥̬̝̭̼̭̤͙̦̼͖͍̼͎̩̜̰͉̗̭͓̠͉̻̪̦̱̣̟͔̗̺̪̘͈̲̳̘̟̦̭̻̖͓̹͓͉͇͕̪̮̟̦̲͔̟̼͈͖͕͕̲̻͙͓̠͔̺̞̙̙̦͈͚͚͓̝̜͕̯̲͍͉̦͓͔̦̳̙͍̥͇̱̝̺̝̰͖̠̮̗̗͇̻̣̠̦͎͚̯̬͙̫̖͎̩̬͖̩͈̩̼̤͔̳̻̝͙̀̒͊̋̇̒͊̇͌͌̄̑̌̀͐̈́̈́̇̆͂̀͑̏̀̽̓͊̐̓̑̊̈́͑̋̽̄̒͊͑̋̈́͗̓̂̿̈̈̎͊̈͊̊͐̈́̈́̑̏̽́́̍̍̏͛̽̂̓̒͗̅̾̅͐̈́̀̀́̂̊̅̏̈́͊̅̊̐̒̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅť̶̨̢̢̡̨̨̛̞̳̙͚̫̖̰̩̗͈̺̳̫͇̙̹͖͓̪͚͖̣̻͍̘̠͇͕̥̪̙̠̣͓͔͓͉͙̳̰̯̤̱̮̩̥͙͍̥̱̟̼͔̠͎̭̩̳̱͕̌̄̋̏̃̌̍̾̌̿̏͗̄̇̈́͂̐͑͛̄̊͐̏̀̃̉͋̊̀̇̿̓͋͆̄̊͆́̎͐́̏̿̽͆̃̅̈́̌̑̓̑̾͌̇͌̆͋̓̊̉̈́̍̈́̂͑̒͐͛͑͑̈̔̈͊͗͆͒͌͋̋̈́̿̂͛̽̉͊͛͆̀̊̈́̈͌̀̔͐̊̉́̔͑̓̉̄̀̌͗̓̒̋̽̽̾̿̿͑̋̔̋̉͛̄̑͑̀̀̂̈̉̅̆͂͗͑̅͋̔̂̈́̃̍̿͛̎̎͑͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅh̶̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̳̳̩̬̭̰̲̥̰̬̣̯̺̱͍̼̼̠͍̳̼͖͕̜͚͈͚̩̬̠̬̦̘̺̹̮̹̬̪̞̬̬͇͎̬̻̬̤̖̲͈͇̞͉̘̮͖͉͙̮̗͙̻̦̩͓͔̞̭̖̻̤͚̰̬͇̭͈͈̟͖͎͓̝̹̯̤̠̹̜̲̤̭̥͓̣̤̲̙̝̥̘͚̰̙̠̤̬̦̤̳̻̠͉͖̭̫̥̣͉̭̮̥̜̟̪̯̦̼͙͙̜͉͇̗̝̫̺̠͈̺̺͔͉͚̣͎͉̹͙̳̝͚̯̜̬̠͙̜̭̯͔̤̤̝̤̠̞͖̭̹̠̜̻̳̝̣͂̇̃̇͂͛͂̓̅͊̍͊͆̀̀̊͆͒̽̿̆̀̑͋͒̿̏̑̏͊̐͊̈́̿̍͊̔̍̑̀̾͛͐́̾̏̓̌͗́͑̂͂̓͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅơ̵̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̺̬̣̰̩̭͈͎̞̱̠̝̦͔͈̳̩͇̠̠͍̦̪̻̜̱͖͈̣͚̝͕̳̮̯̬̳̗͉̰͉̯̯͚̲͔͖̪̹̮͓̼̞͚͙̣̹̞̫̟̳̩͈̠̯̻̠̙̲̰͍̺͚͖̱̗̝͍̤͓̰̬̪̰̤̱͙̲̣̞̞̺͍̗̯̙̠̖̯͕͙̹̲͙̳͕͔͙̞͙̠̠̼̤̖͕̮̣̭͚̭̈́͐̃̈͋̀͛̿̃̋̀͆̾͂͒̏̒̄͌͗͋̎́͒̈́́̓̇̄͋͛̊̐̑̏̀̃͛̄͌́̀͋̓̊̽̂͋̄̉̽͑̓̍͌̄͌̀̂̔̽̏͋̈̏̄̿͒̉̐̏́̋̍̔̋́̅̃̇̓̓̅̓̈́̏͆̒́̌̆͐͐̈̽̌̄̅͌͐͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅû̸̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̡̢̡̡̨͚̖̲͎̫͈̞̠̗̺̩̯̱̬̤̝͓̝͚̼͖͕̺̲̪̟͎̞̱̱̗̠̮̻̥͓͕͕̟͉̟̻͍̫͎̠̻̠̼̖͔̗̱͓̯̘͓͓͇͔͔̺̪͎̮͍̺̖͈͈̟͈̖̮͓̫̝̥͔̜̻̣̙͎͇͇͎̣̲̝̣̗̹̣̣̞͈̫̹̪̯̱̣̗̖̼̹̺̲̰̯̙͖͚̲̰̮̠͔͉̟̻̻̈́̈́̓̅̍̈́̆̾̇̍͑̃́̈̇͂̔̋͗̎́́̅̒͊͒́̃̄̀̑́́͐̏̋̃̏̈̓̆̂͛̐̅̔͂̋͘̚͜͜͝ͅg̶̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̼̘͙̼̳͎̗̫͍̦̖̥̙̼̯͉̜̩̱̭̰͙̲̦̮̳̞̮͇̜̭̤̠̱̟̘̙̼̦͍̼͔̮̹̺̣͔͓̣̮͕͉̹͇͍͓̙̞̗͇͚̠̝̣̱̲̩̘͎̣͉̝̞̝̯̱̭̪̦̺̫̼̗͔̖͚̤̹̬̼̹̼̗̪̳͙͔̘̞̗̩̼͖̘̯̻̟͕̮̪̙͍͎͉̼̫̞̤̲̯͙̮̩͇̘̺͓̰̳̟͖̝̗̥͙͔̫̈̄͆͐̀̑̿̿͂̋̍̊̄̒̄̿̿̐̆̀̓̌̑̄͗̄̔̑̑̓̏̎̐̀̐̅̆͐͑͋̀͒̊͂̐̆̈́̌̿͂͛̀̿̆̈́̿̉̐͌̆́̌͗̒͗̏̊̎̆̑̀̊̐̽̀͋̂́̐̿̆͌̏̐̈̉̈́̅̾̍͐̔̽͐͌̏̃̋͌̂̓̃̄̂͑͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅh̵̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̹̯͍̠̰̠̦̩̠̲̬̼̹̖̙͉̻̩̩̹̦͉̠̜̞̗̙̹͎̝̻̬̰̤̫̘̭̠̳͉͙͖̭̼͍̖̯̝͚̗̼̲̘̦͍̜̦̥̣̦̟̬̠̹̜̪̺̹͉̪͙͔͎̣͔͔̫̤̙̟̗̯̤͉̜̖̯̹̝͚̭̻̠͉͙͇͇̩̞͍͎̘͊͌͊̄̽̔͛̌̈́͒̇͊̾̓̽̇̂̑́̆̒̾͛́͆̆̈́̓́́́̀̊̑̆͆̉̔̓̒̽̐̐͊̃̄̏͌͋̐͆́̓͌̋̂͌̍̅̀͗́̋͌̈̋͛͆̾̑͒̓̀̽̆͊͑̔́̄̇̑̂̑̆̏̂̓̈̾́͋̎͐̑̃̐̏͗̀̈͒̐̑̌̑̎̿̋̋͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝?̶̢̡̨̧̨̢̧͍̙͍̣͎̜̩̠̳͉̗͚͈̣͉̠̤̟͙͍͙̙̻̫̖̥̦̹̪̮̮̰͖͇͔͚̟̣̜͚͔͈̰̳̲̦̘̩̯̘͙̤̮̣̱̯̞̑̌̈́͊̏̅̊͗̂̇̅̽̍̽̏̎̂͐̈́͐̎̐̈̀̒̂̈́̑̾̎̽̈́̎̂̄̽̑͛̈́̌͋͂̽͒̈́̇́͊̍́̈́͂̽̓͆̾̉̈́̄̎̑̆̌̀̍̔͂͗͂͋̉̀̓͗́͑̂̓̏̌̂̒̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝"̴̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̮̠̣̩͔̘̖͎̣̣̰̝̻̝̹͎͔̯̝̯̥͙̩͙͚͔̙̙͉̠̼̗̯̠̲̲̯̹̭̘̠͎͖͇̻̣̭̲̭͕͇̲̮̪̲̰̖͈̳̻̰̲̲͉͚̯̬̗̣̮̲̠̩̩͚̤̙̪͖̦̘̞͚̤̠̖̮͎̙̜͔̙̣̬̟͚͔̣͚̝̹̩͚̺̬̻̟̳͎̙̙̣̺͉͖͍̺̤̙̼̫̮͖̻̫̭̜̼̪͎̲̻̘̝͕̦͕͈̞̻͔̩̼̥̼̙̻͙̯̥͍͍̯̬̼͉͖͚͕͔̱̦͚̜̺̮̞̪͓́͂̇̒̓͗̾͛̔̔̌̍̄̔͑̍͐̀͌̆̀̐̂̒̐̈́̋̋̑̅̓͐̽͋͒̊̇̄̀̀̈̿͑̓͂̅̄̓̍̄̓̓̉̍̓̈͋̎̔́́̽̒̈́̔̍̀̓̊͑̎͆͒̍̃͋͆̆̍̐̔͊͋̆͂̊͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͚͓͉̯̯͎͇̣̙̠͎͚͔̦̙̫̬͓͔̻̱̹̣̰̜̪̹̙̘͔̲̮̠̖̼̻͓͈̣͍̹͇͈̮͙̥͙̤̊̂̽̈́̈̐̏̀̌͌̑͋̿̈̅̂̀͐́́͊̿̋͌́̑̽̍̄̃͋̍̽̍̉͗̈́́̍̈́͗̽̀̽̂̋̇̌̉͊̓̈͌͂͂̊͐͒̍̽͛̂͆̈̂́͗̾̈́̽̐́̀͋̀̉͌̔͂̔͋̇̀̐͛͐̈͒̾̔͐̏̀̌̆͌̏̍͛̊̀̈́̽͆͂̓̈́͛̐̽̽̿̓̈́͋̑̂͐̽͛́̍̓̉̔̾́̆̈̏͛̈́̑̓́͒̏͑̓͗̏͊̽͌̈̿́̊̐̆̅̑͛̋̐̊̋̀͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ  
̷̨̨̢̛̯̙̭̤̭̮̞̝͚̜̼̟̖̱̭̳̟̗̥͔͍͕̘̪̩̹̤̤̻̺̺̩͇̬̯̜̪͕̫̾́̐̆̄̍̋̆̐̑̃͆̐̅̿̎̂̀̽̔̉̏͆̅̀͑̇̇̍̔̏͗̆̔̍̀͛̋̈̾̅͋̀̏̈͑̃̔̽̆̄́̾̎̾̿̓̎̄̑̆̄̏͋̀̾̇͑͆̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̢̧̧̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̛̥͍̩̲͖͚̰̹̹̟̭͍̖̼̯̮̤̜̤̜̟̙̺̮̞͍̥̮̖̪͕̹̺̗͈̰͓͚̲̣͕̞̦̣͍̣͍͇̤̝̺̣̜̼̻̞̩͉̼͇̺̠̯̺͇̭͕͙̟͖̟̹̮͕̻̭̜̯̭̭̩͚̹͕͇̱͇̲̗̣̣̲̳̺͖̞̠͎̤͍͈̟͍͓͚̼̞̟̼͔̬̮̥̳̱̩̝̝͖͓̮̦͚̟͚͓̻̦̤̳̲͇͙̦͙̻̦̫͉̹̗̟̠̣̹̣͉̹͎̬͈̹͕̱̣͖̮̙̈̂̿̑̏̌̃̓̉̇͐̀͂̽̆̑̋̎͗̍̔̑̉̈́̅̾̄̈́́̈́͗̆̋͗͐̏͆̔͂̀̓̾̽̂̒͑̿̀̅̃͑̇͂̈́̐̽̋̈́̎̾̀̋̑͋̈́̉̀͒̂̑̋̆͊̓̅̉̇̒̆͐̈́̿̉̔̒͊̄̈́̇͗̒̓̾̈́̃̈́͗̊̈́̌͑̈̈̀̄̅̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ"̸̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̛͈͙͔̰͇̱͕̙͚͎͙̗̹̹̫̘̰̱͚̱̦̻͉̙̼̹͎͉̲̞̲͙̣̦͕̬̤͖͓̣̤̳̹̩͉͚̘̤̩͍̖̤̘̠̫͖͎̘̰̝̯̳̗͙͔̟̦͇͖̝̝̭̮̻̥̯̖͕̹͖̯̺͔̜̯̘͔͇͍̯͈͇̰̭̯̖̖̟͖̘̞̳̼̜̩͔̻͚͈̟̺̘̼̬̗͎͕̤͉̝͇̟̼̣̞̠͉͓̦̗̝̮̜̻̜̘͖͚͙̞̃͛́̊̇̃͗̎̏̒̈̏̌̅̐̉̈̃͆͊́̃̋̀͆͑͌́͂̔́͊͆͗͛̈́̓͑̐̃͆̅͒̈́̍̃͋̃̾͊͋͒́͌̀͌͌̆̇͌̌̀̀̒̈́̾̾̉́̓̍̽̓̀̈́̓͒͒͗̏̔̾̓̈́͂̅̀͛͋̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅW̸̢̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̛̛͈͕̫̘͎̜̦̝̼̲̰̻̝̖̣͖̩̰̠͚̟̝̖̜͖̺͖͎͓͓͙̺͕̟̦̯̟̱̖̲̱͇̲͈͎̘̖̭͚͉̯͚͓͙̟͙͔͔͚̮̮̖̯͇͔͕̹̲̩̝͎̯̤̳̠̙͖̖̱͎̝͍̙̜͉̣̰̱̫͉̟̥͕̬͉̣̫͙̬̳̩̱̠̙̖̯͕̮̼̦̱͓̯̏͗͌͊̉͆̑̇͒͊̾̇̄̀̔́̑̏̓́̈̋́̀̏̇̑̅̓́̈́͛̃͛̋̓̾̉̓̅̽̒́̈́̈̎̉̄̍́̿̈́͐̌͑̈́͆́̿̀͐̅̅͐̈͑́̈̈̔̑́́͗̊̈́͐̎̓͒́͗̽͆̊͗̏͆̎͋͑̌̅̾̂̓̀̄̈́̓̅͌̏̽̈̆̋̆̈́̈̎̑͆͌̆̿͆͌̏̐̑͒́̔̀̓̃̐͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̢̨͕͙̤̻̖̪̮̣̭͓̞̘͖̮̗̻͎̘̩̞̞̮̦̥̜́̓̈̍͝͝ĺ̶̡̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̰̭̞͙͎̝̟̮̗̝̪̼̬̼͙̥̤͔̟̫̜͎̥̝̺͙͇̙̯̹̳͚̺͇̺̪͎̝̙̬̱͓͔̫̮̦̝̘̬̜̫͈̣̖͚̻̳̖͖̼͉̼͈͈̠̪͕̺̭͍̤͙̱̯̗̜͔̣̦̩͍͔͕̟̝̦̻͔̲̼̝̤̟͈̼̤̞̬̮̘̗͕̼͚̟̫̹͙̭͍͓̜͓̮̗͇̞̖͔̝͔̮͇͙͚̹̖̻͖͎̮͈̗̭̦͈̠͉̱̩͙̺̰̫͚̼̥̖̝͔̦̘͖̳̣̜̻̬̠̞͎͈͍̲̝̭͈̫̮̝̩͔̖̲̤̄̀͒͐̆̆̓͒͛̋̆̀̃͌̉̀̓̾̈́̒̇̅̈̈́̊͗̐̆̿͂͆͗̏̑͛̋͊̍̔̂͌͋̅̉̍̈̿͑͆̊̾̈̉̌͋͊̽͆̒̔́͌́̊̓̈́̓̑͐͊͗̄̐̀̽̃̇̒̇͒͆͛̄͌̅́̉͑̀̀̈́̌̍͒͌̾̈́̉̈́͂́̔̌̋̒͛̊̍̾͑̒̓͋̔̌͗̔͐͌̐͆́̈́̌̄͛̎̒͊̔̃̄̓̑̃̂̈́̊̎̍̽̿̉́́̇͛̉̋́̈́̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅl̷̡̧̢̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̨̧͉͙̯̫̹̪͕͎̼̯̲̤̜̩̺̰̮̜͈̞̖͔͎̲̜̣̠̮̝͇̗̣͈̭̙̬̘̮̥̬̗̻̞̩̦̤̙̣͇͔̟̗̘̣͉̰̦͚̯͖̤͖͇̘̬͕̘̪̗̺̝̳̜͓̣̳̝̺̭̙̰̱͎̝̖̣̤̬̣̙͙̯̟̤̥͎̫̩͖̼̰̠̗̱̭͉̤͓̖͚͚͚̻̫͚̬̪̞̻̰̣͕͓̹̰̝̭͕̔̎̏͐̾͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ,̸̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̢̛͓̟̜̰̰̱͕͙̹̩̖̤͔̗̬̱͙̳͍̰̫̙̱̻͙̹̥̣̱͇͉̺̗͕̹͈̼͕̩͕͈͖͍̦̪̠̺̥͍̱̟̙͙̲̖̻̱̞͖̼́̌̓͛͛̿̀̄̃̀̂́̾̌̈́̈́̅̄̈̇͌̓͑́̋̀̉̒̈́̑̈͐͑͒͗̃͛̒̈́͌͛͆͋̓̆̈̀̅͒̍͐̀̎̇̅͐̍̅̍̌͗͊̍̎͆͆̽̊́͋́̍͌̎̈́͒̎͗̀́͆̀͛̔́̍̊͆̿̆͊̃͒̈́͗̓̃̂̃͊̏͑̔̍̆͂̆̉͒̆͊̆̀̌̀̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͕͎̺̫̖̹͕̫̗̘̮͇̙͉̤͕͎̗̰̬̦̼͚̫̼̙̗̺̫̣͈̺̫͙͖͍̞͍͓̭̺̟̰̘̪̭̞̜͇̼̖̘͔̝̦̼̣̮͇̱̩̞͕̬̮̼̟͇͚̜̟̭̤̹̺̙̮͚̱̦̳͈̮̪̦̥͚̩̗͚̫͉̠͎̥͔̮͕̮̯̪͚̗̘̥̹̙̺̦͉̮͖̗̥̅̓̅̿̉̋̓̂̉̓̑̑̅̈́̍̈́̃̈̍͂̄̍̍̐̀̔̀̇͋͆̏̓̋̏͂͑͋͗̏̐̈́̑̓͒͛͊̓̀̂̉̓̊͋̌̽̇̑̋̋̑̉͂́́̂͐̆̈́͗̈̃̌̽̐̑͑̃̅́͛͂̈́͑̓͆̉͋͊͆͋̈̀̾͂̈́͊̽͒̑̎́́̄̎͑͐̒̀̊́̾̋̇̏́̍͆̈́̈̊͌͐̓̊͂́̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̢̛̱͍̬̳͍̹̯̦̺̣̫̗̝͙̪̣̱̭̫͔̼̪͖̯̙̙̬͔̤̰̱͉̳͎̪̭̩̼̠̲̰̫̦̟̘̪̮̱̞̫̗̙̼̳̤̦̣̳̼͙͖̭͖̜͙̳̰̞̗̹̭̰͍̖̬̺̼͕̳͎͎̺̫͉̹̜͓͈̹̣̙͖̫͕̼͉̲̭͙̙̰̮̞̤̫̪̣̮͎̦̬̣͚̰͓̠̣͉͉̘̫̪͔͖̼͎̭̼͛̈́́̎̋̔͊̽́̃̈́̋̇͗͒͑̐͒͑͋̇̎̆͌͑̏̀́̈́̓̄̀̾͛͋̉͗̏͌͆̃͗͊́̋̓̒̓͐̐̽̑̉̋̾̒͐̋̀͒̂̅͆͐́̅̀͊̋̒̆̊̅̾́̋͐̿̌̓̈̈͑̈́̓̀́̾̿̒̔̀̀̔̈́̄͑̎̄̒̌͒̆͌̑̋̓̒̋͂͂̆̏̆̎̐̒̆̾̊̅̒̐̍̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͉̣̗̙̰͕̻͎͚̮͚͚̩͍̗̫̹̓̎̈́͋̇͑̾̀̄̎̊̈͛̉̎̂̓̀͗͗̈́͂͒̉̇̈̉̎́̂̈͗͌͂͆̂̃͐̅͂̊͐̒̈́̾̾͒̓͋̈́͐͑͑͒͗̇̓̈́̆̈́̈́̀͒̿̆̀̓̽̈̉̄̾̆͗̿͐͛̈̔͗́̈́́̊̾̇͋̀͛͂̎̍́̿̍̑͒̅̏̓̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅc̴̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͕̰̩͍͙̫̫̭̹̫̖͎̣͇̖̰̩̰̰̖̟̹̘̖̩̬̼͚̺͉̟͚̞͉̻͙̠̠͚͕̲̱͑͛̉̑̔͗̍͌͌̓̓̈́͂͒̓̔͆̀̊͊̈́̇͋͌͐̿̒̓͋̒̅̊͌̍͐̿̅̍͗͑̽̃̄̌̊̐̽́̉̏̈̀̏̑̾͑̉͊͊̏̈̔̃̄͋̑̇͋̽̍̏͂́̋̋̂̈́͗͋̉͐̈́̋̀͑͑͆͋͐̊͆̈́̃̄̋̈́̃̈́̊͗̔̊́͛̈̽̆́̈́̀̌̈̄̑̇́̽̈́͛̈́̒̅̒̿͋̂̄͆́̀̈́͛̋̂̓̒͛̾̇͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠a̵̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̛̫̜͉̟̗̰̤̠̳̺̙̻̝̫͕̘͕͖͖̥̰̟̘͎̣̫̼͎͎̩̩͚̲͙̦̰͉͖̻̯̺͙̠͈̱̦͙͈̪̹̺͕͖̲͕̗̮̱͔͖̭̝͕̰̠̼̭̮̩̮̱̯͚̤͎͙̼͚̱͓̻͖͕͓̪͈̳̰͖͈͈̪̙̪͔͉̗̠͍̪̘͔͎̮̳̣͔̖̳̹̯͎̣̟̗͓̬͖̖̖͖̙͎͎͍͂͐͒̒̀̎͌̇́͂̋͂͑̋̈́͗̃͋͊̀̋̽̓͌̓͛̎̌̋̅́͊͑̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̡̨̧̨̢͇̟̺̦͕̗͇̱̪̤̙̯̻̮̩̳̯͉̼̣̹̭̠͖̟̲͔͙͈͎̹̼͋͊͗͊̿̂͊̉̏̊̂̀̓̽̃̈́͋̂͆̌͑̊̑̈́̿̏̃̽̒͌̆̅̋̿͒͂̓̅̈̂̅̃̊́̄̔̓͐̌͂̑̾́̿̅͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝'̵̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̦͉̘̟̹̩̣̰̣̭̜̦̤͉̺͙̞͕͖̫̟̗̭̺̤͖̹̖̻̤̬̝͓̫̼͇͕̭̰̺̺̦͓̟̮̮͔̥͔͎̪͙͉̯̦̰̼̜̝̹̭̠͇̭̖͔͉͍̮̘̗̞͎̞̮̳̩̞̠̦̲̘̞̫̭̼̻̦͍̣̖̱̭͔͍̩̼̼̰̜̞̠͕̰̺̠̬̙͇̯̜̭̟̦̹̫̬̫̹̘͓̣̥̟̝̰͓͓̦͙͈͓͈͕̹̲̗̲̞͍̗͙̘̩͈̠̳͖̣̞͔͍͍͖̝͕̝͓̞̪̹̳͉̜̩̈́͐̈́͒̄̓̈́̉͑͑̋͒̏͑̈͐͐̋̈̿͆̆́̀̄͒̀̅̆͒̆̃̂̿́̒̔͐͆̊̎̃͂͐̾̈́̓̆̐̾͛̂͗̉̌̿͗͌̉̈̔̃͆͐̽̍̋̽̔̋͌́̓̉͂̅̿̑̀̾̓̓͌͑̽̆͑̎͋̑͗̌̋͂͋̃̐̎̋̈́̈́͑͌̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̠̼̯̖̰̮̞̘̱͇̟͎͖̳̫͈̳͎̺̣̻̗͙͖̣̖̫̥̤͚̞̱͙̟̰͖̹͕̗̳̞̙̤͙͔̞͉͇̠̔̓̓̄̓̐̽͛̃͂͗̓̏͆́̄͋́͂͊͌̽̊̔̀̓̈̒͒̊͂̓̌̅͌͒͆̉͋̏̑͒͊̐̆̐̉͑̑͒͗̑͛̆́̄̐̅͛̾̑͂̏̋̐̇̑͑̈̌͐̎̉͒́͑̒̏̀̍̈́͐͑̑͂̅̇̃̐͐́̈́̀̈́͋͒̑͒͂̎̂̎̌̊̔́̔͂̄̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̯͈̯̣̫̘̫͉̯̝̟̤̥̟͙̼͈̦̖͎̟͖̝͚͉͖͓͙͇̲̞͔̻͓͔̩͉̖̠̫̳̯̦͔̯̘̱̩̫̱̥͖̠̖̙͙̲̘̗̱̥̪̲̜̤̗̖͎͓̭̖͙̙͇̱͓̱̲̼̜͓̗̼̖̞̣̙̩̭̤̰̼̜͖͖͇͖͎̣̦̲̯̍̇̌͊́̒̓̂̓̃̈̂̓̃̀̓͒̐̉̋̎̀̒̅̋̄̾̈͌̂̌̅͌̿̈́̌̉̿̂̍̿͐̅̄͑͒̍̑̌͂̅̄̀͒̾̔̂̒͂̈́̇̐̎͆̌̃́̐͊̄̽̎̀͌̀̏̀̂͗͑̈́͌̅̀͗̿͂̒̽̓͊͑̈́̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̛̲͕̥͖͉̠̹̙͔͈̣͈͖̪̳͔͎̻̻̻͔̼̗̖̩̩͓͖̘̼̦͍̲͎̜̯̣̞͔̤̮̮͕͉͇̙͔͎̲̲͙̻͓̮͈͔̼͉͉̞̤̪͉͍̖̫̠̘̹͖̖̰̜̻͙͓͍͈͍̬̱̜̦̜̟͕͕͓̞̟͖͉͔͕̯͇̭͓͍͔͚̲̩͙̙̘͓̭͚͈̹̲̘̩̩̙̙̜͕̹̳̤͎̥̙̲̤̬̫̥͔̙͈̖̹̺͔̹̜͍̯̮̤̼͖̘̙͚̫͓̦͍̖̗̩͓̻̤̰̘̄͊͊̓̄͆̀̈́̊̊̄̃̃̑͑̀̉̅͗̓͐͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̶̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̡̛̫̲̩͍̰̤̣̠̳͇͇̤̜̬̻̮̖̼̣̺̠̟̖͉̟̟̮̬̠͍̪̜̙͙̣̝̙̮̤̮̰̼͚̟̗̞̫̩̰̼̞̠̟̘̯͇͖͓̙͎̬̝̬̪̱̥͍̩͕̣̯̞͚̦͇̥̼͇͍̠̖̬̻̤̤̤̻̣̯͕͕͙̗̺̤̬̺̝̫̩̘͋̊̀͐͛̌͊̌̒̓̓̑̐́̈́̌̄̽͗͌̏́̉͛̓̓͒͋̋̃̃̆͊̎͌́̈͊͒͛̀̏̋̇͋̓̊̈́́́͒̌͆̇̍̆̍͆͆̿̒̉̐͌͒̓͌̀͐̅̒̾̑͂̑͋̍̑̏͌͆́͂̿̎̈́̌̋̿͌͋̊́͗̈́͗̋̈́̇̐́̓̒̊̐͛̑͂̃̃̑͋̆͂̂̉̊̀̍̂̽́̈́͑͒̔͐̽́͊̐̐͒́̃̽̃̃̋̍̌́͋̀͗͌͛͋̽̉͑͛̓͗̓̔̎͂̑̉̆̓͒͆̆̋̽̒̔͛̆̋͊̄̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̸̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̛̳̰̱̹̠̠̗͇͖̲͇̭͕͎͎͚͓͉̠̜̻̪̮̫̱͎̲͕͍̳̤̯̟͖͇̝͚͈̰͎̜͓͕͔̤̺̙̝̻̬͙͉̜͇̹͉̼̦͍̹͉̖̠͕̪̘̺̤̘̻̜̥͇͈̻̗͖̠̌̃͑́͆͒̎͂̌̍́̄̌̏̐̈́͗͛͛̑̐̂͐̓̎̈̋̐̊͋̑̏̔̍̂͒̐̉̂̊̅̇̿͑̏̅̅̄̏̑̀̌̓̋̈͑̈́͛̊̔̋̌̃̈́͂̈̆̀̓͑͋̅̈́̆̆͒̔͊̆̿̏̊̓̍̀̐̾̍̍͛͐̋͆̏̐͛̿̀́͆̿́͗͌̀́̔̿̀̏̅̓͊͑̉̋̇͛̒̌̇̽̌̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅą̵̧̢̧̢̢̡͎̯͎͇̮͉̠̬͓̮̭͎̰̹̼͔̻͙̝̟̲̻͙͎͔͈̦͓̻͓̼̬̹̥̺͎̝̤͎͓̰̹̣̪͍͔͚̺̱̻͈̫̱̭̠͔̹̟̰̳̼̄̿͒̈́̀͊͐͑̈́́̾͋̉̔̅͑̈́͗̿̿̑̊̀̓̐͐̅͛̾̽̇́̐̈́́̔̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅk̴̢̨̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͈̳̪͉͎͉͈̱̣͕̘͍̣̥̩͉̘̱͓̻̳̫̟̘̲̭̤̠̣͎̻̻̳͚̲̼̗̹͓̠̰͙̥̗͖̦͚̙̹̙͔̥͙̹͓̱̘̭̲̬̬̱̖̦͕̣̰̱̰̪̩̩̭̘͔̼̙͙̟̗̼̯͙͎̖̖̻̬͍̪̲͉̱̻̙̻̲͎̮̩͉̱͙̳̬͕̯̦͚͚̔̇̆̋̾̿̍̀̓̔̀̋̈́͛̉̏͛̔̑͋́͑̏̀͗͂̀̍̋̑̍́͋͆̂́̓̉͐̏̆̆̀̃͋̓͋̑̔́̍̐̑̊͂̓̐̈̈́̇̔̄́̇͌̂̽͋̔͆̈́͑̓̄͆̍̓̈̋̇̃͂͂̈̍̍̍̊̽̑̌͋̑͋͌̒̈́̊͗̌̋̈̏́̊̑́͌̽̿̀̈̑̓͒̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̢̨̛̛̤̲̯̫͕͓̭̲̫̹̰̪̬̞͙̻̗͈̗͔͎͕̮̦̼͈͚̫̱̦͔̱̝̮̝̹͖̝̮̟̗̘̪͍̤̭̲̯̭̯̟̮̲̗̮̦̺̦̞̟̣̋̊̽̈́̓̈́̏̒̀͂̽̑͛͂̇̓̂̐̿́̈́̈́̇̄̇̌̋͑͗̄͋͒̈́̂̾̇̋̈́͛͑͛̈̓̋̅̓̓̎̒̾͊̀̅͛͒̎̀͒̂̽̈́͆̋͆͐̃̈́̇͒̓̌̊̋̍̆̂͗͒͗̅̇͒͆̅̿̅̓͂̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅf̴̨̪̮̟̦̼̟͙̠͕̞͓̼͓̦̹͎̳̳̪̊̓̈́̀̓͗̉̿̃̃̈́̎͊̓͆͝ợ̴̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̛̛̞͈̥̖̳̱̙̲͉̘̦̫̹͓̞̼͔̬̬͇̖̹̲̘͕̳͈̝̖̯̯̝̰̰̲̹͈͚̱͔̤̦͔̮͔̝̱͊͛̀̊̒̅͋͒̃̔̎͌̒͒̏̀̈́̀͊̅͒̂̎̃͂̓̓́̍͛̂͐̏̒̏̊̂͊̃̌͛̒̀̇̀̏̈́́̾̐̈́͋̐̔̎̓̌̈́̂̽̅̈̓̿̀͌̎͑͒̾͋̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝r̸̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̟̤͉̝̥̼̮͙̖̰̲̻̩̹̤̭̙͔̣̪͖̪̘̗̯̹̳̼̪̲̠̥͈͔̮̯̱̗͇̤̬͔͍͈͈̰͎̪͓̤͔̤̰̲̟̼̗͍̰̗͈̖̮̠̫̭̙̞̣͇̭͖̟͉͔̞͇̘̔̃̓̐͒͋̏͐͌̄̄̃̈́̄͐̐̄̈́̏͒̂̾̂̌̿̅͌͊̌͆̽̏͗́͑̽͑͂̾̽͑͋̿̾͑̍̈̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̧̛̘͍̹̦͎͙̘̻͍̟̙̰̳̟͚̟͉͖͍̘̘̯̟͖̺̮̲̲̘̻̜̣̘̙̩͔̣͇̱̱̣̹͇̰̙̯͖̩̠͉͍͕̱͇̪͕͎̖͎̠̖̖̩̭̟͔͍̘̳͈͇̗̋̅͑͋̋̌̽̃̉̊͒̌̓́̊͋̓̄͊̄͆̇́͊̎̊̉͋̈́̿̋̓͊͐͋͛̋̍͑̊̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ȩ̶̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̧̛̲̗͉̘͉̬̩͍̟̗͈̮̥̫͚͔̺̹̪̮͙̝̗̞̳͚̻͈͉̯͓͔̫̟̰̮̹͔̝̻̯̤̠̰͉̹̜̣̖̟̰͍͍͖͈̙̜̰̣̩̝̗̻̰̩̰͈͈̹̼̼̹̖̬̬̬̱̬̜̼̖̗̖͍̲̻̩̤͈̰̯̞̤̼̫̙̻͔̖̗͔̟̪͙̜̪̱͇͇̥̘̟̮̮̫̲̠̻̟͙͎̼̬̤͚̝͎̰͖̗̞̫͂̇̌͌́̈́́̈̍͐̒͋̽͌̉̾̾̓͗̾̈́̄̐̈́̏̈̅̓̿́͆̌̔̑̈́̅̐͋̓̓́̈̎̍̑̀͆̓́͊̒̋̓͛̍͒͑̂̔͛̓͒͛̇̆͐͒̍́͌̃̊̓̋͐͂̐̽̒͊̾̉̎̂̉̋́̈́̏̀̌̊̆̃͛̀̋͒̔̄̑̅̓̆̏́̊̀͛̿́̽̀̅͂̃̈́͂͌̈́̃́͐̍̑͒́͑̓̃͗͛̇̐͋̅̐̏͐̓̄͌̇̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̷̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̹͙͓͍͔̞̥̝̗̼̞̺͓͔͔̳̗̙̗͉͉͖̙͕͓͈̣͉̲̤̹̯̭̯̹͚̹̲̗̼̠̰̗͇͈̬̰̥̫̙̠̩̥̩̜̝̖͕̱̯̥̭̖̭͉̗͔̙̗͙̹͇͕̮͓͎̖͉̪̯͔͖͍͓̫͖̮̲̪̣̳͇̝̭̙̖͕̘̭̮̞̯͉̣̥̙͓̰̠̗̗̳̭̣̩̝̻̩̳͙̩̯̲̘͕̠̜̟̪̩̬̭̩̱̹̀̿̄̎̊̽́̊̔͛͑͌͒͂̑̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͖̬̩͚͔̩͇̘̖̲̞̹̜͍̠̹̝͓͎̺̙̣͙̦͉̮̰̠͎̥͍̘̼̘̺͔̫̝̥̳̗̳̮͖̪̭̩̥̮̻̙̖͍̦͉̮͇̞̝̞̗̲̦̫̩̗̗̖͚̦̞̘͉̥̩͎͍̤̞̠̻̗͈̠̪͈̼͎̫̦͎̫͚̜̜͕̩̤̘͓̳̣͓̹̦͉͉̣̙̲͇̯̱̩̦̹͎͓͓͕̱̥̪̭͖̠̰̜̪̗̹͓͔̻̖̞͓̱̞̩̱̱̰̞͓͚͕͕̩̘̩̬̫̪̜̻̲̯̱̱̳͙̓̎̾̈́͌͂͗͗̆̄͂̔͐̓͐̈́̀̒̇͂̂̄̀̅̾͂̽͋͗̏̇̇̐͗̆̏̈́̆̈͊̃̋̓́͊́͆̓̓̔̿͛̓͐̀̓̔̀̐̑̈́̿̌̏͒̃͆́̈̐̀͒̄̑͋͗͑͋̈́̾̄̍͛̾͛̈́̊̎̈́͗̽̓͌̈́͗̿̃͌̈̉̎̓̅̿̆̂̍̈̅̅̋͂̓̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̵̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̱̺̦̻̜̘̞̪͉̝̪̰̬̖̬̣̤̗͖̗̰̰̹̲̬͎̘̖̻͍̭̰̣̱̖̣̬̭̭̤̝̮̼̪̺̲͚͓͎̜͓̰̳̩̥̖̦̦̰͉̮́̐͌̌̈́̏́͐̏̿̀͆̓̈̀̈́̂͋̚̚͘̕͜͠ͅỳ̵̡̧̛̛̼̼̣͕͓̼̰͔̺̯̫̠̪̲̜̯͉͓̞̰͓̝͈̫͈͇̞͖̜̹̏̆́͆́̔͐͗̔̽̈́̑̍̈̎̐͂̈̍̌̒̅͛̎͂͊̀͑̆́̂́͋̆̃̀̒̏̓́̏͋̏̽͒̾́̂̈́̋̍̽͛̐̊̉͐̄̋̽̍͂̄̇̊̓̀͗̆͛̽͂̓̉̀̑́̿͘̕̕̕͠͠͝͠͠b̵̨̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̖̗͖̲͙̣̭̺̤͇̤̹͔̥̻͖̮̘͎̺̭̪̳̥̘̬̜̝̭̠̺͉̰̪̭̙̥̗̜͉̗͔̬̮̗̗͕̱̭̮̯̘̩͓͈͕̰̜͔̳͎͎̣̜̗̥̰̤͈̝̤͕̩̭̩̯̮̭͉͈͖̺̯̹͇̜̯̗͙̱̙͇̜̜̦̥̖̫̝̞̲̱̥̘̭̦̮̺͚̬̦̜̤̙̹̟̼͚̰̺̙̻̗̝̦͛̅̒͑̽̋̏̃͆̈̃̊́̽̇̿̅͆̓͗̿̀̽̉̎̂̐́̌̋̈̅̒̂̌̿̀̅̊̃̈́͑͑̿̄͐̇̾̈́͌̓͗͗͊̏̊͛͗̀̎͋͛̇̾͆̍͊̅̎̉̐̀͊̍̆̇̏̂͌́͗̌̇͗̓̌̽͒́͗͌̊̊̄̋̋̂̆̇̽͂̓̈́̇̈́͆̔̐͒̄̂͗̐̌̎̿̈̋̌̓̾̇́̓̿̓́̾̈́̉̋̈́̃͗̾͆̇͌̆̅̒͂̐̎̑͊͗͒̓̂̀͒̈́̉̽́̀̔̐͗͑͗̿̎̃̃͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̨̢̢̛̰̳̳̮͍̥̝̦̮͚͚̯͔̤̥͇͉͇̭͙͇͚̞͚̙̳͖̰̪̹̬͚͓̻͓̩̣̮̗̙̦̹̟̜͕̫̝̗͖͙͍̲̞͎̗͔͉̰̣͙̰̦̤̺̻͓͋̎̽̓́͐̿̍̓̀̑̾̈́͊̒̅̽̌͊́͋͆̏̊̔̅͛̓̏̿̍̄͛̈́͆̈́͛̂̑͑̾́͐̈́̂̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅḑ̶̨̛̛͓̪̜̦͇̤̦͖̮̬̤͓̫̫̣̳̣̥̃̿̿̑̒̆́͗́̒̑̈̓̊̀̀̍̈́̉͌̍͋͗̇́̎̽̊̿͛͐͆̌̾̿̒̀̑̀̈́̎̀̄̓͌̅̍̃͊̍̈̑̀̈̆̏͋͑̓̓̊̃̐̎̉̽̓̏̄̀͋͆̎͋̀́̓͆̍̿̐͂͊͗͆̌̎̅̈́͂͗̉͐͒́̊͑̈͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅy̶̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̛͈̖̜͉͍͍̦̭̲̣̟̳͚͚̹̭̯͇̬̯̮͉͙̰̭̝͓̩̬͔͕̰̻͕̘̯̖̰̠͓͈͈̙̟̪̼͚͙̞̝̙͔̗̲̰͕̘̝͕̲̠̤̫̹̲̣̞͙̭̞̻͖̼͙̳̔̄̿̓͛͌̐̉̃̽̀͆̓͑̐̒̈́̃̿̌̾͊͋͛͋͋̄̏̀̔̊͂̋̌̃̇̃͛̌̏̓͆̓̇̔͐̾͋͗̓̒̐̈̇̃͗̊̅͒̐̌̃̆̒̄́̈́́̓̄̊͒̏̌͛͑̓̀̒̑̈́̿̽̌͛̂̍͊̂́́̐͊̑̓̑̈́̃͐̀̃̈́̀̔̀̍̏͗̑̃̓͒̈́́̈́͛͑͑̏͗̅̓̂́͛̇̈́̄͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̨̧̨̛̛͚̣̤̭̤͚̙̮͍͖̬̱͇͍̙͙̣̮͓̙͉̖̣͍̠̞̺̟͉͓͔͔̭̤̰̩͈̳̠͎͚̰͉͓̳͍͕̺͈͉̮̮̠̖͓̗͕͕͍̝̙̦̞̖̹̻̩͙͚̗̘͖͉̣̬̩̹̗͎̪̫͔̙͈̹͍̮̙͕̝̲͈͍̙͙̬̺͎̬̻̗̫̞̭͓͇̬̝̺̖̼̞͎̻̺̺̳̟͙̙̮̲̣̗̖̮̲͍̹̗̬̜̪̥̬̟̙̭͈̠̭̱͖̥͖͇͙͇̺̩̥̝̺̼͖̹̘̰̬̲̤͎͉͇̲̖̥͛͑͗̍̔̾͌̀̂̃̿́̿̈̇̋͑͒̀̊̓́̀̑́͛̓́̋̒̓́̈́͗̐́̀̓͂̌̏̂̾̊̍̃͊̽́́͐̈́̽́͆̎̓̈̏̒̅̃́̅̄̊̀̄̓͂̈́̓̄̿̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅớ̷̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̩̤̱̩̤̘̦̟̗̟̹̣̤̪̪̳͉͕̥̲̙̥̞͚͈̞̗̭͎̰̼̭̪̖͇̲̫̜̘̯͖̤̭̙̥̹͕̺̬̦͓̮͙̖̜͍͚̩͕̤͕̬̩̤͕̜͖̜̝̹͖̘̝̰̱̤̪̞͙̥̙͇͔͔̰̪͎͙͈͔͚̝̦͕̘̼̣̯͙̘̭̟͖̜̣̦̤̜͙̦͈̤͇̤̝̳̝͓̣̮̭͉̜̪͕̰̣̥̗͎̝̲̯̙͚͙̻̞͖̦̠̲͖͇̤̰̹̹̝͖̥͙̞̞̮͓͕̝͖̪̩̗͇̣̤̩̬̣̩̮̥̼̩̱̪̗̃́̒̔̃͗̋́̅̓̆̇̃̀̾̏͋̀͋̐̀̾̀̐̑̅̒̎̈́̏̓̒̐̾́́̊̀̎͒͑͌̏͆͂̿͌̒̈́̔̉̀̓̽͆̆̈́̈́̓́̋͆͐̒̈́͋̅̅̌̍͐͐̽̊̈́̈́̓̒̍͌̓̎̔̃̂͑̉͌̉̔̒̓̀̃́͑̀̂͒̀͐͛͌̏̽͂̑̊̎̽̆̊͋̂̊͐̒͋̂͑̈́̏͌̊̎͂̅̂̓̈̈́͐̾̀́̇͒͗̅͛̆͐̀̈̉̑͌͆͗̀̋̅̅̆̽̊̇̄̈́̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̵̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̝̙̣̭͖͙͍̥̳̖͓͓̥͙͚̜̲̂͒̈́̍̃̔́͗̍̓̓̓̀̈́̆͐̅̔̏̒̏̂̍̆̍̽͆̉̌̑̊͒̑̑̅̎̓̋̋̂̐̈́̀̓̋͆̀̀̃͑̌̐̇͛͛͗͗͒̊̇̄͑̏̽̓̌̓̏̓͗̅͘͜͝͝͠͠͝ ̵̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̢̳͙̪̺̳̩͈̟̭͈̳͙̩̬̟̞͔̦̲̩̟͍̗̲̫̣̤̦͙̤̰̙͇͚̝̮̺̲̙̝͙̝͔͉͓̙͙̪͔͚͙̤͎̘͙̹̱͓̙͎̥̟̹̺͉̩̩̣̬͉̥̼̳̻̹̯̲̼̲̼̠̭̬͖͓̳̰̳̮͈͔̬̱̤̥̪̱̲̝̱̻̲͇̪̪̯͇͖̺̻̭̣̭̗̙̠̯͉͓͉̪̤̫̹̟͎̰̭̙̯͚͓̘̹͍̝̱̪̜̖͉͔̹̟͔͈͕͈̞̻̏͒́́̉̊̈́̎͒̂̾͊̆̂̌́̿̃͊̅͐̒͐̄̍̐̂̂́͗̏͋̃̅̃͂̽́͗̏̾͛̐̒̌̔̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̤̖̰̼͈̫͕̻̟̺͉͕̖̦͚̟̲͖̰̬̲̮͉͈̗̲͙͚̫̳̯̪̻̪̼̝̗̗̠̪̯͈̘̼͉̘͎̝̻͖̝̫̥̖̞͓͎̟̫̤̥̭̞̟̫̫̟̬͚͈͉̣͉͓͚̮͖̜̼̱͉̼̞͇̦͕̹̹̩͈̰͍̙͍̺̪̖͈̥̭͎͎͖̞͓̮͙͍̺̙̩̞̮͙͉͖̗̮̭͓̭̝̖̞̞̦͎͍̣̬̠̞̲͔͖̱̪͔̭̘͕͇͎̭͈͎̭̰̪̹͈͇̝̮͋͂̉̿̏͂͑̈́̍͛̀̃́͒̆̋̂́̂͗́͗͛̽͒̇̒̓̓͑́̀͌̓̐̆͌̈́̆͑̅̀̾̃̋́̽̍̂̆͗͛̇̈́̒̆̈́̈͆͋̋̎̃͗̃́͊̅͗͋̔̋͐͐̋̐̌̿̀̒̉̀͒͌̾̏̍̒̔̋̾͐̈̔̑̀͗̎̈́̈́͂̇͑̾̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̵̢̢̧̨̣̼̗͍̜̬̬̝̲̣̹͔̜̫͓͕̞̞̫͔̬̠͉͓̺͔̭͖̼̠͓̭̣̤̗̪̹͓̬̺͎̱̲̖̘̯̜̰͈̰̺̹̰̺͙̭͚̟̱́͜͜͜͜ͅͅe̶̢̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͎̝̜̳̩̺̻̠͔͉͓͓͚͙̬̩͔̤̗̪͕͚̬̖͖͉͎̱͚̝̜̱̻͉̜̠̩̯̦͇̱̦̬̦̯̼̬̖͇͉͎̪̟͓͔̞̱͈̼̩̞͉͉͚̟͇̹̪͓̻̤̬̜̺̺͎̰̦̳͓͔̬͍͕̝̜͖̩̖̘̮̙̭͙͗͂̾̒̆̆͆͑̒̈̆͗̄͒̓͌̿̑̓̔͂́̃̈́̃͗̈̂̈́̈́̂͛̉͐̽̆̋̍̄͛͒́̐̅͒͆̊͆́͒̅̿͆̃̀̈̿͋̆̽͒̋͊̄̆̋̂̎͊̀̃̊̓̔̈́̾͐͐̇̽͛̿̏̃̇͊̍̿̈̔̒́́̏̑͂̿́́̀͂̌́̈́̊̏̇̒͊̍̓̓̀̆̐̇͒̈́͊́̌̽̉̆̆̆͛̓͗̆͐̇̉̓̋͛͗̂̌̄͒̍̉͗̍̀͂͛́͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͎͓̘̝̝̬̦͕̫̖͎͈̘̖̗̰̼̲̻̘̺̱̤̳͍̼̥͚̻̱̩̤͈̭̮̟̻̟̥͍̹̞̫̖̙̳̬̰̫̘̳͙̖̲̱̖̙̪̹̲̥̠̰̞̘̟̘̟͙̤̭̣̤̻̝̠̞̭͙͇̫͚͇͕͚̻͍̘̪͙͇̩̩̤̺͔̮̫̜̜̜̟̺̙̖͖͈͍̹̥͈͙͔̙̯͔͎̲̲̲̪͔̣̰̰̱̬̤̻͎͕̯̱͓͉͋̔̓͋͗̍̾̉̽̽̍͑͑́̓̈̈́̄̀̈́̑̊̾̀̽̾̆̾̒̃͛̈́̽̉̅͌͋̉̈̾͊͛́̅͒͆̾͋̾͋͋̈́̓͐̑̏̆̀͛̑͗̈̎̇̑͛͐̈̽̂̀̔̍̏̇̈̿́͛̈́̃͒̈́́̒̐̑̊̈̾̒͆̓͐͂̆̆̇̄̂̂̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅf̶̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͉̰͕̝͙͔̩̝̫͔̬͈̭̜̳̼͔̮̘̻͔͕̭̖̭͓̤̲͕̠̮̤̼͍̘̗̲͚̩͓̭̱̙̦̹͉̼̫̘͔͇̼̥̖͎̤͔̤̙̱̺̖͓̣̭̣̮̣͙͕̳̤̘̬̘̫̞̝͉͎̙̣̖̘͓͙̠͓̪̝̞̩̲̻̙̣̗͎̰̖͓̲̘̦͚̦̮̺̱̘̲͎̹͔͚̪͕̩͇̙̯̪̼͔̥̯͈͙̥͕̜̮̠̲͎̆́̔̋̓̄̉̉̑̏̓́̄̐͊̔̒̈́͊͑̅̋͛̉̆̆̊͌̑̅̀͒͊̓͒̓̅̽͆̀̋̀͆̅͌͆͋͒͒̊̒̒̈͑̓͒͒̈͑͋͊̒́̀̈̍̀͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̛͕͖̼̜̪̠̥̜̮̟̼͍̰͕̖͍̼̹̭̺̟̩͕̯̜͕͓͚̬͖̠̺̻̝̙̘̝̥͇̬͚̻̖̦͍͉͇̙̟͈͙̮̭̟̰̗͕̟̥̗̙̩̰͉̗̰̥̣̝̠̩̭̠̝̰̪͙̯̞̿̊̇̀͌̓͋̒̓͆͑̏̽̋̿́̍̓͆̊̈́̅̎̂̇̐̉͗̀̉̓̋͂̎̓̌͌͗̿͒̄̓̉̏͊̌̊̈́̆̉̔͒̈́͑́̅͛̔̀͗̍̉̔̋̒̿͑̋̍́̋̐͂̌͛͒̎̌̇͊̏̂̒̍̃̂͐̌̒̊̎̃͂̽̂̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅr̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̛̛͕̲̰̜̟͖̤̹̪̹̩̩̤̣͉̤͍͈̬̱͓̲͔̫͉̞̜̼̼̥͔̪̜͎̺͉͎̜̲̭̠͚͍͎͚̮̝͔͚̤̹̻͔̞̗̩̳̮̦͍̘̭̳̼͓̭͉̻̠̱̩̻̦̬̻̳̥͕͇͕͇̰̳̼̥̫̯̙̼̺͈͔̩̼̣͍̺̩̫̥͍̠̯̭̻͉̥̬̺͓͙̦͓̖͓̱̻̞̥̼̥͍̹̹̺̻̱̘͇̞̒͋̍̓̓̃͆̈́̔̒̂̐͂̂̅̒̄͂̎͆͛̈́́̔͂̎͋̍̇̽̈̀̍͒̔̊͒̈̎̃̈́̎̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅc̷̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̢̨̮̩̦̣̟͔̘͙͈̹̩͕̠̻̪͎͍̠̠̟͙̳͙̘̻͔̪̗̘͕̱̥͉̰͉̹̖̱̗̖̼͈̳̖̘̗͙̯͕̼̥̖̝͈̠̦̺̞̦̖̮͉̳̟͖͎̣̟̙͈̘͔͍̟͚͖̠͙̭̼̪̙̩͕̮̥̣͖̖͚̳͚̗̱̮̘̝̰̹̞͔̭͎̫̯͕̰͕͑̄̐̆͐̋͂̊̓̈́̉̃͋̒̀̌̈́͐̒͑̿́͜͜͠͝͝e̴̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̧͖̣̻̫̜̰̩͇̜̪͍̘̤̤̳̭͕͔͎͍̦̫͈̗̝͖̙͓͙̹͙̳̯͈̺̤̘͈̗̦̪̗̟̤̙̦̯͙̠͈̗̰̘̺͎̩̳̼͖͔̞̺̜͕̟̫̠̳͔̠̹̬͎̝̠̩̖̤̩͈̩̮̜̘͍̱͎̳͎̖̥̰̼̥̜͔̺̳͔͉̩̣̯͔̱͕̙͔͖͇̲͈̮̺͂̓͆͐́̈́̃̇̾̾̓̈́̈́̂̓̂͗͆̓̄̈́̓̎͂͒̂̌͐͑̍͊̓͛̎̆̄͑̂̿̇̀͆͊͗̈́̾̇̈́́̄̀̽͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ.̶̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̛̛͚̦͍̬̳̦̜̦̗͇̤̣̟͔̞̙̤̩̲̰̤̲̝̩̬̻̼̪̯̤͇͓̦̗̙̱̯͚̟̜̩̥̠͔̘̻̙͕̘̯̝̠̼͇͓̤̗͍̱̥̩̠̺̠͕͇͈̼̝͈̥̣̼͎̪̮͕̯͓̲̣̩͈͙͖̠͙̣̝͇̼̥͙͚̼̈́̇̓̒̒̆̈̇̊͊͊̆̋̀͌̅͗̈́̿͐̃̏̐̂͋̂́̏͂́͗̑̍́́̌͗͊̔̋͗͋̆̇̈̿́̈́͑̆̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅ.̵̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̰̪̱͉̯̼̱̦̳̫̜̩̙̯̹̰͙̪̗͕̺̤͈̜̟̤̖̭͎̳̜̳̝̤̩̘̱̲̫̬̤̻̞͔̗̟͔̖̞͈̙̖̬̠͓̦̜̦̼̯̳͚̖͍̹̝̦̖̖̜̰̝̜̬̹͓̲̥̲̪̼̺̜̳̘̬̳̻̖̯̠̤̯̖͍̱̱̮̱̲͖̫͍͇͕͈̯̤̟̝̙̰̰͔̭̥̻̖̺̯̙̰̩͇͉̣̭̱̻͍̘̳̝̩̖̦͎̳̜̜̭̻̺̤͇̱̘̩̬̻͑͌͆̓́͌͑̐́̅̅́͗́̐̈́͌̓̇͐̉̀͂̿̋̇̎̎̄̎̃̅̀̆̑̐̓͛̊͊͌̀̈́̈́͂͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛͇̥͖͉͎͙̰̭̭̥͇̺̝͔̲̻̥̹͈̦̻̠̱̰̣̹̝̞͕̯̭͉̺̰̱̝̤͎̳͉̱̠͙͔̻̫̳͈͍͕̲͇̺͉͉̫̞͙͔̦̬͉͈͖̣͓͔̣̬͕̺̯̪͉̳̱̼̤͖̫͙̙̪͕̳̻̻͈̙̦̠̼̝̝̠̮̱̫̥͆̈́͗̇͋̑͋̆̀͗̀̋̐͋̅̽̄̍͌̃̇̈́͑̀̃̀͋̐́̔̍̔̾̇̇́͊̍̏̓̊̔̆̀́̃̐͑̏͛̊̽͑̅͐͌́̈́͂͗̍̂̈̓̈́̉̓̑̇́̀̅͛͛̉̅̂̊̂̃̀̏̀͋͑̿̅́̓̃̈́͌͐̋̄̃̈̈́͆̿̀͋̏̔̀̅́̈́͒̄͒̑̃̌̆́̓͌͐̓͒͊̋̃͊͑̏͐̉͑̈́̈́̓̀̈̾̄̂͑́͑̂͒̑̉͆̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̴̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̛̱͖̲̮͎̻̳̲͓͕͖̦̫̪̺̯̤̣̫̼̖̥͎̼̻͙̙̱̻͈͉̪͙̯̦̝̣̼͔͉̰̫̤̥̩̤͙͈̝̘̳̳͔̜͙͓̭̬̣̪͔̺̗̣̖͚͈̥͈̘̘̰̰̲̠̱̬̟͚̰͓̖̖͔̱̜̩̝̟̜͎̹̙̣̞͎̜̮͓̳̰̤̣͈͇̯̰̠̝̦̖̻̘̱̯̥̭͈̪͎̹͙̞̤̈́͐̋̎̾̔́̏́̀̇̓͆̂͐͆͛̅̄̈͗̃͂̂̓̌́̉̅̃̒̈́͐̏̄̅̋̀̏͋͒̅̍̂̃̐́̌́̍̅́̈́̉̌̈́̔̓͌̓̏̈́̊̏̇̔̊̋̋̅̈̉̐͗̉̉̓̓̊̇̐͐͑͆͋̽̽̊̈̈̽̀̐̀̌̈́́̎͊͐̌̓̈́̿̂̑̄͂̏̿̉́͋̅̀̇͆̍͗̐̈́̓̅̈́͊́̑͒̓͐̄̊̊̿̃͆̄́̿̔̎͑͂̆̎̑̒̾͌͆̈́͋̿͑͆̇͊̓͑̾̉͒̏̍̀̌̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̡̨̡̨͚̗̙̳̙͇̲̪̩̲͓̥̥̥͔̞̙͙͓̘̮͓͍͕͚̹̞͖̤͉̞̲̤̣̩͔͔̱̰͕̝̳̳̩̼͔̘̟͑̆͆͐̔͐̆͂͑͗̅̏̈́͂̽͑̀͊̒̽̀́̋̀́̇̾̈́̿͌́̐̈́͆͋͐̍̑́̍̈́̄̊̈́́̿̿̀̌̒́̈́̔̒́̒̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̶̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̞̺̼̹͙̖̠̬̥̼̟̥̝͇̗͕̠̟̱̲̠̙̻̼̪̖͇̜̰̱̼͓͇͚̰̖̰͈̯̞̩̮̼͚̮̙̘̝͕͇̥̤̳͓̖̫͕͔͓̭̭̯̪̯͎̘̩̙̩͚̯̦͉̯̣̻̖̩̥͈͔̠̗͚͎̮̻̝̟̭͕͍̺̝̣̰̙̟͎̰̮͚̺̬͖̱͔͕̮͖͍̹̹̥͖̞̲͚͔̰̥̤̹̣͖͚̳̲͖̣̪̤̠͈͕̩̻̟͚̙̬̻̝̜̠̱͕̗͖̤̞̠̪̦̙̫̻̦̠̮̫̻̙̱͖͑͒͂͌͗̈̄̉̎̆̋͋̆̓̅̈́̉̀̉͆́̃̍̈̃̄̈̈́̅̊̄́͒͌̿͋̓̏̏̔̎͛̏̒̇̐͆͂͆̀͛͒̂̄̄̄̽͑͋̿̍̔̈́̃́̈́̈́͂̈́̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̲̯̥̙̯̯̗̯̜̰͈̠͉̗̭̼̩̥͙̜̮̮͉͔̪̰̬̗̣̻͙̠͇̥͍̪͇̤̠̤̞͔̰͕͕̩̼͕̝̗͖̬̠̩̖͈͓̳̫̘̣̜̠̻͙̬̪͙̪̦̬̱̝̳̪̻͍̥̳̰̖̯̗̱̼̺̖̩̪͍̺͕̟͖̩͙͔̺͈̩̼̦̗͕̲͖̣̝̪͇͕̣̜̠̞͍͖͔̩̯̝̤̀͑̅̈́͒̂͌̓̂̇̃̒̾̍̾̿͋͌͗́̎͌͛̀̑̽͊͂̄̊͐̇̒͑͌̉̈́̀̏̐̆́̌̃̔̈́̍̊̆͂̀͗̒͌͊̏͂̌͌͌̆̒͊͆͐͌͑͂̆͌́̋͋͒͆̐̔̄̽̋̽͗̆̐̽̈́͋͂͛͆̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅH̵̨̢̡̧̧̢̛̭̫̤̠͇̻͓̖̤̳̮͙͓͈̹̹͇̪̤̤͈͚̙͇͈̳̼̱̘͕̼͎͖͕͇̺̲͕̗̜̘̪͎̜̤̝̗̥̺̱̞̫̤̳͑͊̒̓̌̀̈͊̉́̔͆̇̓͆̽͐͑͋͑̐̑̄̉̽̆̂̑̏̐̈͌͆̔̿̈͛̈̈́̂̇̍͗͊̌͊͋͑͌̓̾͗̇̈́͛̉̑̔́̈́̌́̀͊̈́̂͒̌̑̎̾̓͊̃̐̈́́̍̏̍̿̂̽̅͋̊́̋̋̄͆͋̈́̂͛͒̀̄̊̇̉́͒͒͌̑͂͊͒͗̎̀̽̅̀͒͊̿̆̈́͛̎̽̈͑͛̑̀̈́̓̓͛̊̑̎̈́̅̂̈́̽͒͊͑͋͐̉̒͛̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅȩ̶̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̛̫̩̫̲̠̱̖͕̗̪̥͎͕̹̥͖̣̙͍̗͔̞̳̞̝̼̝͓̤̦̰͖͔̤̗̯̪͉̩͖̘̭͙̖͕͙̯̳̟̫̙͕̬̦͈͕͖̤̖̼̗̬͚̲̖͚͖̟̩̖͎̼̠͎͇̫̘̤̝͎͇͈̘͚̮̥̤̫̺̬̦̦̣̗͚̼̮̝̪͔̖͖̳̳̟̠͓͉̖̳̰̰̘̥̣̦̖̝̺̠̟̣̻͍̭̲̼̼̟̖̬̻̭̺̝̰̘͈̩̙̦̻͎̞͔̣̙̱͓̭̦̼̖͈̞͙͓̺͇̟̞̲͇̩͍̥͛̀̊̍͊̍͊́̐̔̋́͆̾̈́͐̀̓̓̐̉͆̂̆̆̔̊̐̏͛͛̑͂̃̀͆͌̉̔̂̾̏͊͑̈́̀̿͂̿̍̾̿̋̄͂̓̉̀̎̑͒̏́̽̈́͊̀̂̆̑̈́͒͊̍̊̾̈́͌͆͌̌͛̿̐̂̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̖͉̜͉̼͔̳͕̹͎̹̭͔͕̫̥̲͙̱̺̻̦͈̱̺̥̗͈̫̦͕̥̠̰̦͇̫͕̟̺͔̪̭̠̜̠̬̭̱̹͕̰͈̯͇͚̩̻̙̭̬͖͚͙̞̯̩̳̹̮̠͖̟̤̫̱̻̟̯̯͚̙̻͙̯̰͉͙̱̥̝̪̦̤͉̼̝̟͚̪̼͖͍̘̦̲͕̩̫͕̜͙̽͂̅̿͐͂̔̀̈̿̿̓̓̈̋̅́̒̋̆̀͑͆̔̊̇̇̍̈́̀̆̒̐́̃͑̒̀͊̉̄̌̈̈́̃͐̈́̏̓͗̓͊̈́̒̅̒͐̅̐͂̎̆͛̐͒̂̔̉̓̾̑̽̅̎̐̓̽̄̉̌̾͐̑̈̄̃̽̾̈̈́͑̍̀̒̓̅̍̋͗̎͐̋͆̉̓̓̏̽̔̌̑̑̑̃͊̉̏̈́͛̍̍̈́͐̑̊͛̋̏̓͐͐̒͒̑̈́̔̊̈̈̍̊͊̎̆̋͌́͋̒̑̈͊̋͊̍̅͒̀̈́̀̀̽̈́̌̒̎̓̆͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅģ̶̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̛̛͇͈͙̘̝̗̳͔͔͓̙̠͈̖̘̱͇̫̪̦̠̳̘̜̬͖̰͎̜̥͎̲̘̥̟̜̮̟͖̱̹̤̜̞̝͉͇͔̣̻͔̺̞̖͕̻͍̳͉͓̗͇̪̗̼̟̲̤̟̟͇̺̣̝̮̮̖͙̟̳͚͉̟̹̦̬̬͎̘͎͍͚̱̠̫̻̦̮͎̤̺̥͉̤͉̳̭̭͍̙̱̯̬̥͕̭̠̫̻̙̮̫̾̈̓͌̓͋͂́̉̄̍͆͒͋͑̃̄͑́̐͌̆͒̄̄̍̒͊̓͑̔͂̓͂̋̌͆̋̇̃̌̔͗̑̌͌̿̇̔͛̆̀͗́̋̈́̉̽̃̉̿̾̉̀͑͋̂̏̌͌͐͒̈́̀̋̈́͂̌̑̑̈́̍̀̌̈̂̀̆̍͗́͋̾͐͐̓̈́́̌̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅê̴̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̝̭̤̗͙̤̻̲̻̠̥̥̰͎͔̖̙̟̘̳͓͎̮̲̦̤̞̫̯͇̖͇͎̯͎̤̻̼̤̫͔̲͉̜̟͓͉͕͚͎̝̱͙̲̩̟̭̞̮̺̼͖̺͈̭̥̻̜̭̥̼̰̜̩̩̳͈̱͚̳̠̫̿̿̐̒͊́̀̄͊͂̉̎̋̊́̄̎̾͊̊̍̉̾̊̈̍̍̍́̈́̾̎͒͊̈́́̆̄̈́̈͊̎̎͑́̔͋̍̂̇̈́̌̓̄̽̌͂͒̈́͑͒̂͛͊̒͗͛̀͒̈́͋͗̌̏͒͛̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̴̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͈͈̩͚̪̰̟̱͎̳̱̻̥͓̠͕̦͕̬͙̗͉̳͎̗̰̰̹̮̹͍̥̤̣̖̩̪̻͍̜̹̮̲͉̘̱̦̬̫̟̖͕̻͉̳͍̝̩͕̤̫̝̫̼̘̠͈͇̻̮̣̟̺̐͌̿́̔̾̇̅͂͗͆͒͗͂̂̇̐̽̎́͒̀̎͆͌͛̃̀̑͌̉̓̉͋̐̈͋͑̓̓͒̏̅͋̈̔̋̉̀̐̈́̍̄͛̒̐̀̈̏̅̆̒̽͑̅̍͆̀̄̈́̽̒̈́͛͆͗̀̈́̈͆̈́̓̅̿̀̀͂̍̌̏̀͒̾̇̊̀̃̋̍̔̂͐͂̍͑̈́̌͊̓́͐̈̌̿͗̔̽̓͛͑̿͛̂̈́́͂̏͋̈̿̂̂͑̇̂̊̈́̽̔͑̓̌̈̊̂̔̆́͊͗̒̏̈́͊̌̂͐̔̋̈̉͒̎̿̓̽̇̋͊͌́̽̄͌̉͐̎̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̢̡̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̯̺̗͇̟̜̥̣̺̪̦̮͓͉̙̮̘̹̼̝̻̼̻̤͇̺̯͍͚̪͉͔͔̫̥̫͇̳̬͖̟̜̳͕͈̜͖̭̻͍̗̖̩̘̫͕̳͇͕͚͙͈͉̜̹͕͖̜̳̥̲͈̪̤̞̞̖͖̘̪̗̥̫̩͍̤̯̜͇̟̻͈̙̣̺̠̼̫̙̥̜̹̳̝̘̯̞̟̜̤͚͚̘̹̣̭̱͉̭̞̩̖̯̭̠̮̥̬̻̰̰̼͎̳͇͙͙͉͎̺̳̳͖̙̳͎͓̖̰͔͖̪̠̣̪̳̦͖̗̖̘͖̹͚̗͎̹̞͛͗͌͒̄̂̌̊́̐̍̈̐̑̑̓̃̇̂̐̏̈͛̍͛̃̊̊̀̌͋͊̓͛̆̉͊̀̑͗̎͌͂͌͆͒̾̓̊͒̉̋͛̊́̀͋̽̀͑͊̄͐̊͐͑̾͛̊̄̍̓̏̎̈́̾̒͑́̓̾̆̒̾́̅͐̈́̈́̏͋́͒́̄͊̌͆̑͂́́̄̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅư̵̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̡̧̛̛͎̗̮̗͙͕̩̠͖̳̼̪̙̝͕̭͎̱̝̙̰͈̣̟͙̙̻͎̜̹̩̝̜̩͇̫̫̤̳̦͙̫̼̙̝͍̗̖̲͙͔̟̪͉̱̥͙̖͙̟͎͖̞̝̺̘͈̪͇̯̟̺̘̯̙͕̘̻͙̘͕̦̥̰͖͔̣̱̯̹̭̟̥̯̹̬͙̻̮̲̝͎̝̥̭̩̤̥͍͇͖̠̥̠̤̳̪̻̪͖̥̹̺̪̥̠͎̠̘̹̲͖̳̠̫͍̬̱̘͇̫̱̭̹̦̠͖̥̻̠̰̮͔̺̲̮͓͑̈́̃̏̌̓̏̈̐͊̀̎̂̊̔̅͛̒̿̆̿̌̏̉̌͑̊͛͗̑́̌͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̶̢̛̤̺̹͖̖̩͉̱̩̲̼̯̭͕̖͚̖̼̩͙̭̙̹͈̱̹̰̺͇̦̲̼̩̲̪̭̩̪̮͈͈̰̪̺̖̮̙̦͓̣͔̱͈͚̘̺̲̊̉̽͗͐͑̓́̋̌̅͑̎̿͂̀̆̇͋̾̒̾̈́̀̊͊̂̽̌͋͑͐̈́́͋͌̌͌͊́̌͒̈́́̉̌̇̀̓̈́̈́̎̿͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅe̶̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͍̖̺̬̰̹̘̥̟͕̰̲̺̟̟̣̣̘̭̳̟̺̗̩̞̟̼͈̼̙̫̲̗̤̝̠̥͚̼̺̳͎̥̰̺̲̯͇̤̖̭̹̘̘̩̬̝̼͙̳̻̱͇̞̻̰̞̼͕̲͈̦̻̣͇͕̭̮̫̞̺̞̖̟͇̩͍̩̣̝̤̮̘̱͎̱̹͇̘̠̙̯̜͓̝̹̝̱̦̦̭̞̰͎̼͉̭͓͙̫̫̬̻̦̪̩̺̎̀̈́̈͐͑́̈̉͒̀́͆̄̊̎̊͆̆̊͊̈͒͑̓́͊̆͆̓̊̑͐̌͋̄̓̀̅̔̊̽̃̓̎͛̐͊̒̋̽̉͛̂͐̑̌̂̉̈́̒̎̊͌̇̎͛̈́̌͗̑̐̉̍̀̈́͆̊͐̈́͒̊̅̅̇̄̉̎̽̾̊̅̔̀͋̊̎̄̉̂̅́̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅş̸̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͓͚̪̯͔̻̲͓̹̦̰͎̪̹̙͎̤͈̫̞̦̯͔̭͕̼̥̪̺̰͚͎̬̻̣͉̦͈̟̰̟̼͕̭̻͓̯͍̫̯̭̳͓͚̯̱̦͉̙̥̳̻͕͍̘̤̠̻̰̘̜͈̟̙͈͙͓̭̘̮̩̳͔̦͚͔̺̖̱̯͓̠̩͖̬̫̱̘͂̉́́̒͑̓͋̋̇́̇̉̄͐̓̂̇̀͊̄͋̂̉̏͊͗̂͌̈̓̄̆͂̉̐̌̉̓̊̈́́̈́͋̇̀̿̈͋͐̾͗̈́̀̎͌͌̾̀̅̑̈́̓͐͐̆̐̋̋̂̏͂̌̎͑̆̍̇́̽̉̄̅̿̓́̿̔͛̈́͗͌̇̀̎̓̆́̽̂͂͗̄̊̑͗̒̀̄̌̀̀̑̈́̏́͌̋̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̝͇̟̦̖͚̦̭͇̙͓͉̞͙̱͕̞̞̭̬̤͙̰̟̗̺̹͕̪̻̲͔̱̭͔͉̺͈̗̟͇̭͈̣̟͍̥̳̥̬͈̱̬͕͍͉̲͔̮͇̲̗͚̱̺̪͕͚͓̦͚͔̯̩͉͎͍͕̳̹̫̝̰̤͈̥͇̞͎̫̖̩̞̼̝̠͙͚̯͍̖̩̼̼̪͉̰̻͍̬̻̹̼̫̺̱̼̪̠̟̜̳̥͉̩͖̩̗͖͓̼͎͕̻̗̮̭̠̩̱͕̫̘̳̃͊̔̌̓͆̈́̈͊̑͌̍́̊̓͆͐͗̇̈́̕͘̕͜͜͜͠ţ̵̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̛͖̜̮͙̺̮̱̲͚̫̪̱̖̮͖̱̻̠͎̦͖͉͈͇̝̘̪̱̭̙̥̬̘͈͓͎͕̳͍̮̝͔̠̮͔̥̦̼͓̩̹̘͙̯̖͕̯̠̼̥͔̥̬̭̭͇̗̬͕̙̺̗̥͈̰͕̻̞̹̘̺̹̣͖̥̭̝̺͉̳̙̦͇̘͉̼̞̝̹̱̰̲̦̖̣͙̖͈̟͔̯̳̰͎̠͎̹̪̜̖͓̱̙͔͇̟͉̘̖͚̦̬̤̮̗͙̝̱͖̞̖̠͍͉̖͔̘̺̞̤͚̮̳͙̳͕̹͉̥̠͉̭͙̠͇̺̭̘̬̠̫̫̽̀̋̆̀̈́͆̅̂̀̂̇͗̋̍̒̌̍̋͂͋͐̐̀̒͌̽̽̃̏͐̍͌͊͑͑͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̢̡̛̛̜̙̮̮̣̖͙̱̭̭͚̦̲͎̰̫̹̪̝͈̳̹͙̱̭̪̰̯̜̈́̈́̊̑̐́̉̔͑̈͐̆͂̎̔̈͊̇́̀̌̈̊̎̾̃̽̀̓̒͗̃̽̅̂̾̀̀͊̆͗̍̉̅̿̍̑͌̃̂̊͐͛̓̔̿̾̂̚͘͘̕͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̥̻̥̰̟̳̦̬̺͎͔̼͙̦͕͈̣͓͎͉̘̖̮̰̙̲̻̗̲̜̗̝̤̞̗̲̜̫͇̟̗͔͕͇̜̣̳̫͔̲͈̳̻̫̫̰̳̻̖̺̠͇̰̣͙͕̣͕̗̳̹͔̹̬͈͉͈͕̝̼͇̱̦͔̗̖̝̳͕̤̲͖͕͇̥̦̦̖̯͕̤̫̝̟͇̘̹̜̮͚̯̪͖̹̹̻̜̺̻͎̩͓͖̯̞̈́͗̀̈̀͑̈̎́̔́̈́̉̈́͑͒̍̉̂̉̿̂̔̐̇̓̉̔̈́͒̽̎͛̊̉̓̈́̽̄̀̄̃̿̊̍͗̌͊̔͐̔̄̓̊̍́͋͒̄̌̎̋̀̆͋̽͂̒̑̎̒͋͒̓̀̏̍͋̈́̾̾͌̽̈́̓͒̔͗̄̎̈̀̌̒͗̈͊͒̋͋͒͗̈̓̆̔̔̾̄̊̑̾̓͌͂̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅṭ̷̨̧̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͔̞̪̺͎̖͖̰̠̜̞̲̭̟̞̳̹͉̺̺͔͉̰̠̲̤͉͔͈̹̘̟̯͍̪͙̮̠̮͈͐͒̇͛̅͂̑̌̒̀̄͛́̇̈̂͋̈̈́̀͗̈́̓͌̈́̀̔̉̈́͒͒̓͑̆̈́̆̇̈́͗͒̅̉̿̅̄̈̒̈́̏͊̾̎̓̈́̇̀̍̈́̓͆̽̈́̒̎̏̄̅̓̈̇́̍̄̒̊̄̿̈̈́́̈́͂͊̉̐̉͋̒̒͂̉̎̅͆̈͆̉̾̉̀̃̇̾̈́̏͑͊͗̌̉̓̄̈́̒̈́̓̈́̄̊̐̃̈́̀̑͌̽̆̔͛͑̈͆̒͐̃́͛̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̶̢̧̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̫̮̜̞̮̠̗̳͇͎̯̥͈̺̯̜͕̗̰͍̬̱͍͙̭̝͕̲̘͔͓̺̦̺̞̱̯͖̣̺̙̠̹̻̼̣̻̼̖̠̪͚̞͉̞̳̪̠͓̜̙̥͔͖̭̭̠͉͔̖̻͉̠̞̩̠̜̻̞̟̜̦͉̞̯̮̦̘͙͙̣͈̜̲̦̗͙͕͇̘̱͔̯̘̹̝̘͍̱͕̼̜͖̝̱̀͑̈̓͌̌̿͊͂̊̐̉̏͒̈́̋͂̽́͂̋̀̽̎͂̽͐̇̋͊̒̒̋͛̐̊̊̉̓͐̓̊̔̀̎̀̿̍͗̉̇̇̉̀͋̊̀̒̈̂̅̀͆͐͑͛̑̾̆̐͐̂͑̆̒̅̏̊͋̿͆͌̎̽̾́͌͆͊͛̍͒̓̄̎͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̴̧̡̡̨̢̛̼̻̭̜̗̘͇͕̰̺͇̯̼̼͉̹̥̙̜̱̜̩̬͈̻̻̝̰̳̭̙̪̰͎̤̘̤̾̈̄̉̈́͌̃͆̌͌̌́̾͐͒̀̎͆́͒̏̐̑̃̎́̔̒̒̆̾̇͌̊̈́͋̅̽̓̓̓͋̃̄̆̉̀̌̈́̐͛̎̈̓͒̽͆̇́̎͑̑̓̓̉̏̊̄̑̓̽̎̆̀͗̒̓͆̓͛́̿͛̈́̈̏͛͐̈̇̊̓̑́̃̊͒̌͂̌̔̎̈́̊͑̾̓̂̀͆͋̎̈̑̌̔̀̋̈̃̉̐̎̎̍̇͆̽͋̑̾͋́̾͛̓͂̌̏̏͊̿͋́̐͗́͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̨̛̳̞͈̖̮̦̥̺͔͓̦̝̖̗̝̩̼̤̪̦̪̲̪̳̝͈̺͈̪̼͙̱̝̺̗̳̝͉̭̳̘̞͈̱̥̭̠̖̜̜̟̺͚̫̮̣̭̟̪̭̬͇͍̭͓͕͎͍̱̻̝͇̥͙̮̠̫͕̙͇̘̞̼̼̦̱̭̭͓̰̦͎̪̺͉̼̥͔͔͓̗͔̟͇͚̳̤̩̙͓̦̹̯͔̟͎̭̭͍̖̱̓͑͂͊̈́̂́͛̈́̃̅̄͋͂̅͒̇̈̿͑͂̓̀̏̀̈͆̽̋̊͑̏̆̾̽̀̿͋̂͂̊́͋̒̒̉͌͒͌̓̈̆̊̋͑͋̅̆͑̀̓̾̈́͂̈́̒̓́̃̃́̌͂̈́͗̋̿̈́̔͑̓͋͐̉̌͒͛͒͛̇̔̎̓̓̈͌̐͆͋̅̀̅̽̔̅́̾̑͒̀̒͗̂̄͆͛̉̀̾̆̽̽̄̀̔́͗͆̍͒̈̓̃̀̿́͋̔̌̄̔̀̿̀̋̈̏͌̽̉̍̽̈́́̋͐̅̀̓̿͑͗́͂͑͒̅̆̀͆͂̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅơ̸̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̤̘̝͎͕͕͙̣͇̙͎͕̱̯͔̪̦̗̙̺̭̥̬͇̼͍͓̬̝͙̬̟̱̪͚͕̩̘̤̱͓͔̗̣̪̙̹̭̻̺̰̮̤̞̮̬̟͇̥̪̼͚̪̜̩̮͎̹̦̘͓͎̻͓̗̗͔̟̦̩̭̫͕̦̰̘͓͚͉͙̼̲̬̠̘̥̮͓̙̝̭̫̦̘͎̬̞̱͕͖̱̜̥͇̼̬̝̻͙̜̦͙̪͍̪̭̤̥̭̭̻̜̦͔͚̟̝̭̰͒̓̾̉̔̅̄̈̐͛̅̏̄͗̏̓͋̅̋̀͆̇̀̀͑̔̐͂͋̒͌̽̋͆̍̈́͐̽́͋̓̌͐̏̓̓͐̉͂̎͋́͑̒̃͊̊̆͂͂͑͐͛̾̅̆̍͑́̾̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅt̴̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̰̞͖͍̘͚̭͈͔̥̯͔̹͍̘͖͖̬͖͔̹̲͔̳͇̫͕̺͙̠̥͉̗͈̬̣͕̤̝̩̭͔̘̦͖͖̗̘͇̠̟̣͙͖͓̼̼̜͕̮͖̬̣͍̩̣͉̙̰͍͔̘͚̝̺͎͓̻̞͔̺̞͖̫̘̀̄͋̊̔̄̔̈̓̇̍̆́́̽̓̓͋̔̇͋̒̎͑̓̓̽̓͆̈́̉̿́̍̅̄̆̾̇̊̎̍̃̍̇̾̄̓͒̿̏̊̿́̿̎̈́͗̀͐̈́̈́̄̓͐̈́͆̎̒̑̐̐̋͌̊̅̎̊̊͆̃́̾̈́̿̋̂̒̐̃́͂̀̒͂͂̓̃̕͘̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅḧ̵̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̢̛̻̯̥̲̥͇̘̲͇̳͙͖̞̜̹̺̼̜͍͉̫̬̩̬̹̟̣͖̬͉͉̦̦̥̘̣̭͖̻̱͇͖̠͚͍̬̻̮͈̣̘̱̣̠͇͈͉̘̻͓͖͙͍̙̘̺̗̥̬̜̠̣̥̹̻̺̣̺̱̰͚̯̹̈̾̍͒̅̃̓̅͛̈́́̋͌̊̋̅̇̈́̌͌̋͌̂͂͊͒͛̋̎̾́͑́͒͛͛̽̉̈́̉̔͊̃̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ȩ̴̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̰͉͉̦̠͓̦̭̻͉̰̘̯͓̱̫̩̰͉͎̩̝͍̮̠̯̯̪̲̩̞̘͕̭̪̜̺̗͎̱̼͇̩̗̣͔̭́̽͌̌̅̑̂͗̋͂̒͂̓̃̆̊̎̔̓̐̎̐́̊͒͆͐͆̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠r̵̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̳̗̮̝̙̮̻̭̭̞̟̼̖̪̖͔͎̹͕̼̬͈̺̟̜͍̣̺̝̮̻̼̲͓̙̹̯̯͙̩͇̻̬̹̻͙̞̰̻̤͉̳̠̝̳̮̖̬̞̱͔̙̞̫̹̣̻̣̦͈̙̳͙͔͙̼̠̜̻̠͓̫͚̱͙̙̍̏̊̑̂̅͂̉͛̀̊̐̿̍́̿̐͂͑̽̎̍͛̋͌́́͆͂̈͗̄͋̎̀͊̐̈́͗̃̓́́̀̃̓͊̀͌̊̽̋̾̄̀̌̌̍͑̎͂̅́̂͐͂̀̃́̆̚͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅw̶̧̛̛̟̯͉̠͈̳̱̟̰͓̳̬̝̪͔̙̰̠̩̯͚̙̙̭̙̱̬̟͓̳̣̪̬̣̟͖̱͛̒͌̑̓̽̒̔́̈́͊̈́̇͊͛̈́̓́̒̍̓̾̌͛͊̕͘͘͘͠͠͝͝ͅī̵̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̨̧̢̭͕̦̳̞̲̞̫͍̞̙̯͉͓̫͙̘̲͚͚͇̻͇̺̬̬̱̱̮͙̯̬̙̖̩͔̟͙͕̱͓͕̹̤̫̥͇͔͉̮̥͓̠̭͕̪͖̟̰̠͚̣̱͙͇̙͇̼̬̞̟̥̦̬̠̩͔̥͉͖͕̹̣̭͍̪̞̥͎̥̮̱̗̠̺͓̩̜̲͒̈̔̎̆̾͊̎̉͛͊̈̄̅̐̈́͗̓͊̌͐̉͂̾̿̀͑̒͋̈́̾́̽͂̋̽͋̂͆̉̀̈́̐͒͗̽̑̓͛̏̊̈̀̓̊̈̐̇̈́̏́̋̐̾̾͒̽́͐̇́̃̕̕̕̚͜͠ͅͅś̷̨̢̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̳̳̼̤̜͈̯̯͈̞̼͙̟̻̜̙̠̦̺̮̥̤̝͓̲̩̻͖̙̮͍̰͔͚̱̯̼̱̯̘̫̻̠̥̭̱̱̙̲͓̪̞̳̻͙͇̠̟̠͕͍̲̭̻̦͈̥̭͇͍̖̻͇͚̫͖̻̼͈̫̤̻̜͖͈̖̫͎͉͈̖̪̬̥̩͖̰̲̙̖̪̩̝̺͉͍͙̬͈͈̖̪̝͍̻̹̝͖̼͕̟̯̟͕̙͇̼͖͓͖̗̠̤̹͈͇̺͓̜͖̣͓̱̥͎̩̎̇̇͐͆͑̓̇̉̆̈́͗̑̓̍̃͆͋̍̿́̊͑̓̃͛͗͆̿͑͒̄͗̏́̀͐͐̌̀̍͆̊͋̃̈̽͋̍͑́́̒́̿̽̂̎̾̋͑͗͒͒̈́̇̾͌̔̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅê̷̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̲̦͖̝͖͍̫͕̜͕̬͕͔̹̻͕̭̥̞̥̦̹̙̞͎͚̪̪͙̖͕̗͉̣̲̹̣̘̩̇͑̓̓̓̈́͂̌̋́̾͛̓͐́̇̂̏̍͋͌͂̔̿̉͑̋͊̏̈̎͒̓̒̑͂͆͑̓͑̂͑̈́̎̀̋̀̇̎͋͋̄̄̆͗̇̅̎͑̏̎̀̀̎̍̾̋͑̇̈́̎̀̇̀̚̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅ ̸̨̧̝̳̺̺̩̳̳̠͈̭̞͉̖̳͚͓͚͖̭̟̳͎̬͔͚̯͈͓̜̤̥̲̻̻̪̭̖̹̑͐͗̍̽̾̽́̊̆̂͆̅̀͆̆͛̾̅̈́̆̓͊̾̆̎̋͗̓̈̂̄̎̒͌̕͘͠ͅͅͅͅę̶̢̨̨̨̧̛͔̦͇̣̪̘͎͍͈͚̺̤͖̙̩̤̠̠̫̻̯͈̞̲͔̦͎̱͖̙̹̣̺̣̺̠̭̈́͋̇̎͗̆̍̈͆̌̍̔͐͛̀̋̀͆̂̂̎̄̉͊̄͗̈́̓͋͆͊̄̇̓̔̍̀̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝m̵̢̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̖̤̥̱̣͈̺̝̫̠̰͔̗̜̱̩͓̮̩̙̤̼̗̙̼̥̱͔̲̺̳̪̺͙̲̗͎̲͍͍̜̣͉̳̭̻̤̩̯͔̝̣̩̲̗̤̫̖̣̻̬͍͚̑̅̓͒͒̈͊̏̔͋͂͆̔̋̆́̀̔͛̀͊̈́̀̎̿̿̎͒͐̇͌͒́͛̒͗̇̀̃͗̓̒͌̓̀̅̄̀͒̽̔̑͐̅̇͐̽̑̓̑̎̓̈́̓͊͑͌͆̈̆̃́̈́͑̌̅̓͛̃̔̏̓͋͒̉̄̈́̔̐̋̋̅̄̀̑̒̽͆̈́̀̌͑͋̄̆̉͗̔̐͑͛̾̈́͒̊̈́̓͐̈́̈́̃̿̅̍͑͑́̀̾̃̔̑̿̈́̄͑̏̓̊̆̒͂̇͐͂̾̒̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅp̶̢̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̢̯̱̯̖̲͙̜̜̙̭̪͙̙͎̙̮͈̫̳͉̯͖̹̭̣̝͔͍̗͙̯͙̝͚̰͔̫̮̹̞̣͚̜̣̟͚̫̻̭͓̰̺̤̲̦̪̠͔̠͕͕̼͈͖̦̙̼͙̞̭̹̬̝̠̳̱͖͉̣̘̰͓͎͉̞̝̲͍͚͍̖̪͇̗͙͚̭̭̮͙͈͓̼̞̘͇͙̟̹͉̖͍̹̖̗̫͎̬̗͔̖͍̭̱̺̼͍͈̤̦͈̼̦̼͚̼̦̟̺̪̘͈̫̩̗͙̩̮̭͇̟̗̺͉̫̖̠̈́͒͆͌͒̃̈́̈́̍͛͆̀̎̃̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅt̴̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̢̤͙̗̹͓͚̖̭̖̥͓̖͙̞͚̦͇͍̞͉̬̬̤̟͉̥̟͙̮̘̰̙̩̝̗̝͙̩͕̤̼̬͇̩̙̘̟̯̝̲̝̪̙̥̙̝͓͇̺͔̩̩̺̹̜̱̳̭̖̙̝̗̙͚͈̩͍͙͙͕̞̤̖͇̞̼̘̹̞̻̮̪̹̖̞̯̱̠̲̘̯͚̝̪͙̯͉̮̹͎̙̖͎̹̮͇̠͙̠̦̟̝͕͙̣̻̬̞̘̟̩͇̯̩̺̥͇̺̳̤͕͌̉̆̿̉̀͊̿̓͂͊̈́̓̉͐͂̏̏̓̈́̍͒̀̃̌͌̅͆̆̍͆̈́̋̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅy̵̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̼͉̥̲̻̠̗̪̪̘̺̤̳̫͇̖͍̠̮͉̪͚̫̤̟̩̯̥̗̖̤̻͓̺̻̙̗̯͎̹̙̮̣̞̺̳̻̲̮͓͚̮̩͖̺̲̹̰͈̘̩̪͉̩̭͕͉̜̩̖̙̭̩̟̟̺̘͙͂̅́͗̌̇͐̽̍̂̊̏̑̆̎̉͗̾̽̿̇̃͑̒̄̅̀̍̿̒̔̏͗̿̀̄̐͛̉̍̈́̐̓̐͗̇̄̋̋̒͑̇̇̃̓̉̄́͐̑̾̆̀̅̅̒͒͗̃̿͑̀̀̐̉̍͂̑̇͂̾̈͆̿̀͒͛̀̀̿̈́̋̀͛̿̄̋̓̅́̊̃̂̂̈́̈́̉̾̓̈́̾̃́͊̅́̂͊͊̄͒̈́͛͆͒͆̓̔̏̈́̎̒͌̀̐̍̊̍̐̿̂̔͆̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̢̢̧̢̟̣͕͕͎͙͓͎̱͖̦͓͚̟̝͎͔̭̙̭͈̑̂̉̿̎͂̏̊̊͂́̀͐̔̏̐̌̀͂̈́̒́̚͝ͅp̷̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̟̣̞͎͎̞̱͇̦̫̩̩̺͓͖̦͔̦̠̪͖̜̻͇͔̣̭̰̻̟͈̘̣͕̪̣̦͍͙̩̦̠̱͙̞̝̱͎̪̤̰͓̼̮̹͓̰̹̺̮̪͔̪͇̟̗̳̱̘̺̼̩̣̯̝͉̮̖̯̻͍̖̖͔̼͖͙͈̺͈̼̦̳̱̰̅́̑̅́̀͛͑̐̇̑̈́͂́̔̆̋̈́̃͆̍̾̅̏̓́̅̄̀̑͛̌͒̇̏̊̋̂̂̔̎͗̏͋̅͌̍͆̔͌̎̑̃̄̒̅͌͊͂̋̓̍̍̽͂̎́̓̿̇͒̋̈́̽̅̆̑͑̓̃̐͒͐͊̈́̾̅̇̄͛̄̄̑̏͂͂̀̐͛̓͌̈́͐͑̓̉̐̔͂͗̒͋̆͒̔̓̊̌̆͆̃̋̿̿̈́̊͛̂̽͑̈́͊̅̀͌̔̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ơ̶̢̡̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̛̛̛͇̟̘̬͖̖̭͈̲̭͙͓̙̥̘̞̗͈͉͕̪̜̭͚̼̱̪̜̳̗̺͍̭̭̮͈̱̫̼̗̱̜̺͚̺̮͈͙̝̭̘͎̗̬͕̬̱̱͔̖͇͙̝̲̬̫̦͓̬̺̣̱̮͓̬̮̖͙̰̜͕̩͔͉͔̹̯͇̖̞̰͈̠̲̺̻̜̙̹͉̘͓̯̲̦̦̭̹͖̽͛͋̾͛̃̌́̈́͆̏͊̍̒̓̓̔̏̑̉̓̏́͑͂͋̉̑̿͗͗͒́̋̉̿̃̈́͑̏̈́́̒̅̽͐̄̀̋̽̒͐͊͆́̔͌̀́͂̈́͂̊̐́̆̊̊͗͂̍̾̋͗̍̽̋̎̃̐̈́̆͌͊̏̂̐͆̃̂̈͆̒͒̈́̂̈̓̿̀̊͋̓̇͌̍̈́̇̀̈́́̈̆̇̐̈́̆̽͂̅̎̈́̈́̈́̍̾̈́͊̽̇̐̆̆̄̏̈́̂͆͂̀͌́̀͒͆̀̃̏̽̿́́̅́̎̈́͗͛̐̔̐̀̆̿̂͗͂̽̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̶̨̡̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̫̳͕͓͙̱̦̠̪̪̗̱͔̼̭͈̗̙̳̻̤̣̜͚̳̗̜̫̜͈̣̦̺̫͇̞̭͎̖̥̜͎̱̻̲̻̪̠̞̬̩̳̦̫̖̼͓̞͔͖͙̩̥̘͈͕̻͚͍̣͙̹̤̱̭̻͙̼̭̩̤̬̤̬͈̠͕̝̲̯͚̺̩͕̻̥̤̬̫͙̗̮̩̙͉̳̭̳̦̞͙̻̳̙̼̳̫͉͓͇͈̱̤͕̥̥̦̖̤͙̥̖͊̈́͑͂̍́̊̂̍̿͊̌̓̋̏̐́̿̀̀̋̂̀̔̀̒̂͌̑̂̍̍͆́̓̀̊̃̄̍̎́͂̓̽͌̊̅̄̔̓̓̌̐̀͗̾̑͑͋̒̃͐̒̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅi̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̛̛͇͔̲̠̗̼̭͓͖͖̖̺̺̰̲̫͕͉̹̘̹͎̙͕̞̤̺͕͓̲̞͖͍͔̰̬͉̥̣̝̥̘͔̲̥̭̬̤̹͉̫̩̼̖̗̰̩̮̺̣̺̯̼̦͎̙̻̹͓̲̰͍̅̐̈́̀͊̎͒͂̈́̒̏̾́̂̃̏̑̍͌͋̀̂̉̑̉̂̅̈́̒̇̍̽̉̓͂̅͛̓̅̏̈̾͛̒̏̓̂̃̾͗͊̈́̾̊̒̆͆̓̔̓̎̆́͑͑͋̽̊̌̔̓̈́̉́̈̀̐͑͗̅͋͂͋̃͒̎̃̐̄̍̆̾̈́̀̆̐̎̏̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̷̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̡̛̻͕̘̝̲̙̺̙̹͓̜̦̗͖̣̝̯͖̩̗͍̩͖̬̰͚̘̟̞͙̟̙̙̺͚͔̟̙̯̪̜͉͔̬̫̣̠̖̻͇̮̠̺̗͓̘̱̣̩̘̭̖̻̞͚̯̟̺͖̫̘̩̦͓̣̜̭̳̥̥͓̞͎̙̬̙̥̮̘̝̟̜̞͓͚̦̙͔̼̩̳̬̰̬̬̞͈̱͚̪͍̻̘̼̟̗̩̘̲̮͚̟̝̩̩͙̟̬͔̩̼͓͍̠͓̞͔̪͇͕͓̻̘̯̥̞͚̻̲̝̫̝̫̟͈̥̜͖͉̬̳̭͎̠̠̘̩̬̠͇̯̹̠̪̀̓͐̉̏͒̉̍̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅè̵̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̘̟̳͙̝̝͇͎̠͖͇̗̟͖͎̻̰͚̻͍͚̙͖̪͔̦̫͚̜̰̭̯̩͚̝̝̝̮̞̺͖̖̼̳̻͇̳̜̠̫̻͓̼̗̞͓̱̗̘͓̦̻̦̙̪̳̲͈͉͙̱̫̤̰̟̤̻̖̗̬̫̣̙̭̦̥̗̮͇̰̹̬̭̬̘͓̱̦̻̱͔̯͈̟͕̘̗̮̳̫̖̞͉̞̱̱̙̳̺͈̺͈̪̳̩̹̙̳̙̮̻̬̮͎͉̫͓̥̝͉̲̤͕̗̭̺͇̙͖̦͚̯̗͕̤̰̝̻̂̀̊͑̏̇̂́͐̊̈́́̒̋̈́̂̎̋̔̈́̓̆̄́̑́͒̽̀̋̎̐̈̌̑͛̈́̋̊̓̀̀̏̌̎̊̀̊́͛̈͗̾͐̽̾̀̊͋͑̍͂̈́͂̈́̇̽͑̅͊̑̇͛͂̑͗͒̂̏̿̌͂̀̈́̀̏̉̀͆̈́́̿̑̂̆̂̅͐̽͐͗̏̇̒͊̒̒̓͋̆͂̇̍͆͊̉̏͗̈́͌̆͌̅̒̃̍̑́̉͑͛̊́͌̿̎̾͂͐͛̆̍́̀͐̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̝̙̥̞̫̞͔͍̜͈̬̲̼̺̼̘͔̭̰̩͙̠̤͕̞̟̰̺͙̯̥̳̗̟͙̬̝̟̳͚̳̭̦̳̰̬̣̯̞̤͚͚̦̦̻̥̖͍̣̖̫͔͖̻͓̹̜͇̰̹͔̹̩̻̺̭̗̞̝̺͕̫̮̳͍͕̘̲̤͓̞̐̎͆̑̓̊̾̓͊̇̔̑̊͊̎͋̎̆̽̒͛̃̍͂͋̎́̿̽̀̃͑͛͑͊͋͑̀̇̂̐̊̍͊͂̔͂̇͆̒͊͗̌̎̽̐̐̀̈́̄̒̐̒̊͒͑̌̓̋͑̆͋̓͐̈͌̂̌̒̊̅̽̅͐͛̍̾͆̈͒̏͗̍͌̂̊̒̂̇͂̂̈́̐̀̓̐̋̄̈́̾̎̈́̂̅͑͆͆́̊͑̈̓͊͑̈́̌̏͒͑̽͐͐̽̃̍̑̀̂͒͊̋̀̃͊̒̀̋̓̄̔͒͂̒̃̓̔̓̋̃̍̇͆͗̅̎̅̒̈́̅͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̴̡̢̡̡̡̛̹͓͕̱̳̟̥̩̝̮̦͇̰̳̺̹̰̯͈̞͎̹̹̘̮̮̠̥͇͍͓̣̻͙̦̯͚̟͕̩̪̰̖̫̻͖͍̝̻̻̙̻̪̀̍́̎̾́̄̋̽̓̔̿͌̐̿͌̊̂̎̎̉̏̓̈́̓̔͋̉͌̂̊͑͋̓̊̒͌̀͐͐̌̓́͐́͗̆̓͑̿̂͒͒̄̅́͌̃̾̋́̈͒̐̾̅̾̒̒͆̃͐̓̒́̂̏̃̂͋̔̄̈͊̄̅̀̒͒̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅt̵̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̻̫̭̱̭̞̻̗͚͇̦̪͓̪͍̹̝̭̻͈̭̱̟͔̩̝͙͉͈͕̲̱̜̮̘̪͖̣̬̬̭̪̻̘͙͈̜̝̝̰̻̳̤͚̱̱̖̠̩͎̟̯̗̜̲̘͍̲̮̖̭̝̞̣̬̞̹̥̦͙͈̪̪̜͈̹̦̣̰̞̥͖͎͇͕͍̰̺͔̂͒̊̐͛̽͆́̑̇̍̏̏̎̾̄̈́̒̑͑̓͂̿͛̆͑͛̊̾̇̈̋̀́͒̍̀̔̆͗͑͊̀̉̽̅̒̉̓̈̃͐̇̿̅̍́̄̃̀̂̉́̋̀̓̈́̅̄̈̽̈̈̆͋̂̆̌̈́́͆̆̊͒̌̃̉̄̋̽̈́͒̓̋̄̾̓̽̾̊͂͒̿̐̓̀̃̀̓̽̅̈́̅̀̅̿̍͋̓̌́̋̒̏̓̂́̿̂̓͆͗́̌͆̌̀̎͋̒̅͑̐͛͑̽͗̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̨̪̮̰̗̖̼̘̲̼͓̤͚̣̱̰͉̯̳̫̮͈͉̗̻͇̭̤͕̥͚̮͙̖̗̰̤͖̱̩̤̰͚̣͈̘͕̰̘̭̝̜̤̯͖̹̰̱̤͙̟̖̩̮̺̼̪̘̞̹͖̞̙̮͇̙͓̗̝̼̰̫͉̙͙͙̲̰͓̺̲̦̰̩͉̯̠̺͕̭̹̥̳̠̠̯̹͖̗̪̱͍̥͈̪̫̤͙̠͕̰̱͚̤̙͉͈̝̹̼̳̻͚̩̻̲̥̺̹̫̯͈͓̫̳̼̟̮̼̺̼̟̬̙͚̝̲̗̥̠͚͇̮͉͈̥̤̐͛̂͛͆̃͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅṭ̴̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̪̦̰̼̮͙̬̜̣̜͚̻̜͎̖̱̻̝͚̞̟͖̥̙̖̼͚̤͎̭͕̘̗̦̰̮͙̰̳̝̹̲͉̹̻̗̦̗̠̩̥̼͔̪̣̦̰̞͍̭̭͇̳̖͔̮̙̲̤̮̣̼̹̖̪̪̙̬̙̬̭͕͇̖̠̦͓͙̳̳̲̲̩̺̰̞̟̝̳̳͔̣̫̬̲̻̩̲̤͙̙̭͕̮̗̬̗̟͓̜͖̪͕͚̹̺̤̯̱̙͓͉̦̥̳͉̬͍̘̖̯̳̲̀̊̓̿̀͋̃͌̊̄̑̉̏̀̂̆͛̈́͊̈́̍́̉̍͛̿̆̽̐̉̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅĭ̵̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̪̟̫͈̗͉̫̞͈̣̗̝̫̻̹̤̱̬͕͙̭̤͚̙͍͓͕͚̖̲̟̟̗̤͙͖̦̖̯̰̖̭̪̞͓̳͇̬͈̞̺̦̜̹̣͇͕͓̜͉̮͔͚̮̮͖͉͇͍̭̟͙͓̞̟̱̜̠̙̱͚̪̩̮͇̮͔͚͚̼̭̤̪͖̫̝͕̼̩̣̼̪̮̗̗͈͕̬̮̮̘̻̟̱̣͈͙͎̦͈̱̱̹̦̹̥̺̗̣̦̰͓͉̰̞͖̲̬̖̊̅̑̈́̈́́̈̊̌̋͛̓̈́͑̐̃̉́̀͂̆̋͆̈͐̽̅͊̄͂̿̀̈̀̍̎̂͂͗̐͗͑̉͆̑̔́̍̎́͐̐̌͛̉̑̏̆̽͆́̈́̿͗̿͛̅͒̿́͂͒̄́̓̇̍͂̏̀̇̀͋͋͐̒̀͒̿̉̈̔́͗̓͊̓̍̂͌̄̈́͌̾̀͐̏͌͑͋́͋́͆̀̎̌͑͗̉̎̃̄̔̑̂̃̀́̍́̀̉̀̈́̅̏̀͂͐̏̋̃̄̽̋̃͑̓̽̀̾̏̃̇͛́̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ó̵̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̳̱̥̗̲̝̫͖͖̤̝͍̝̫͎̲͍͈̤̮͉͎͔̹̠̥͕̟͚̝̦̤̳̥̫̤͎̣̱̗̫̫͎̳̲͇̞͍̳͈̪̘̗̲̬̜̖̘̼̞̬̪̙̫̘̳̤̣̣͖̤͉͖͚͕͎̞̺̰͉̖̘̗̝͍̠̣̠͉͚͓͔̘̞̤͔͕̞̫͉͈̭͚͙͓͉̗̻͎̦̬̪̗͇̬͇͕̜̗̻͕̙̗̲̞̝͈̤̠̘̳͕̭̼͓̝̜̜͇̬͕͉̩̺̝̪͖͎̺̦͚̪͓̟̻̟̜͚̘̳͓̮̤̳̭͍͙͕̪̖̪̤̘̑̈́̂͛̀͂͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅņ̴̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̛͙̼̦̰̬͉̰͙̖̙̞̠͙̲̳͓̤͇͖̱͚͙̯̭̤̬͖͙̳͎̝̭̰̼͖͕̥͕̭̖̲̲̪͕̪̞̮̜̬͓̯̺̝͙̣̯̱̤̰̻̘̼̫̜̫͚̤̲̙̝̹̯̪̞̻̰̗̦͖͕͍̤͙̝̤̖̹̲̝̳̤̰͍͉̫̼̯͖̬̪͚͈͍͍̝̯̭̥̤̱̱͙̞̣̦̲̰͕̟͍̟̰̳̤̖̫̰̝͎͈̙̤̜̪͕͓̱̮̪̘̯͎̰̪͓̗̘̲̱̣̝̰̝̹̩̣̘͈̹̹͖͇͗̓̈́̿̋̆͋̊́̿̊͌̏́̑̐̾̒̍͗̿̌̂̈̽̀̇̈́̍̅͐̏̈́̿̄͆͑̐͛͑͛̓̑̊̑̇͛͒̎̂͂̈̋͛͑̓̅̏̽́̌̽͌̑́̆̀̑̿͋͐̂̂͑̾̒̈́̍͐̿̋͒͗̽̿̇͌̐͋͗̑̆͛̌̑̐͆̂̎͋͒̈́̍̿͊͋͑͗͂͂̿̍͒̑̽̓̋̌̍̆̍̓̔̒́̽̈́̋̉̑̀̅̏͌̄̀̆̌̏́͛̍̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̛̛̥̠̺̭͈͉̥̘̘̯̙͉̮̬̺̼͚̲̤̝̰̬̮̫̲̺̘̹̬̯̰̣̮͎̱̲̗̮̱̲̣̲̻̟͕̭̳̜̞͈̜͓̦̤̥̜̯͎͙̣̳̺̩̺̌̍͗́̆̈́̅̓̄̿͆̓͐̈̍̉͒͊͆͑̐̏͆̏̍̃͑̑̀̊̓͆̌̈́̅͌̓̃̀̉̌̈́̈́̌̒̓͌͐͛̊͗̿̀̋̈́̉̑͒̆̾͋̑̈͛̂̾̈́́̊̂̓̋̾̏̾̌͊͋̂̈́̾͒̒͐̎̀̊̄̅̐̀̊̆̄́̿̀͑̄̒̌̌́̓̀͌̑͑̓̋̌́̎̄̎͊̉̃̀͋̿͋̆̐͌̈́̑̀̽͒̾̑̅̌̀̉͐͐͛̄̈́͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̨̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̩̮̘͓̞̠̺͔̠̜̜̟̻͎͙͔̺͔̩̜͉̫̖̺͉̩̞̱͕̤͕̖̱̯̜̼͚͓̖̠͔͓̰͂͊̑͆̌̅̊͑̀̈́͊̈́͊̈́͗̇̽̐̅̎̈́̃̿̋̓͑̆̍̋̒͛̈́͂͐̉̈́̅̅͛̎́̋͒̑͌́̀̽̽̄̋͑̐̓͋̎̉̈͗̀̇͌͑́̋̏͂̍̐́̆̏̎̈́̿̈́̔͂̂́͗̂̔͂͊́̈́̃̊̑̒͋͛̅̈́̾̓̂͛̏̅̓̄̀́̔̌̉̍̔̅̿̀̉͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͔̹̰̘̫̲͔̥̗̩̰̩̱̳̙̰̟̺̗͙̫̰͉̯͕̮̜̩͚̪̳͕̠̭̣̜̲̮̫͈͍̜̖̣̦͓̩̙̻̭͇͇̺̝͎̺̺̭̫̥̼͔͎̞̱̹̱̖̫̰͎̗̪̰̬͖̗̜̖͇͙̤̠̺͉̟̤̹̥̝̦̦͚̝̻͇̪̰͉̖̬̲͕̜̮̦̻͔̟̯̜̪̗͚͍͔̥̘̟͚̮͙͈͙̼̖͓̑̇͌̀͆͛́̑̄̈́̿͛̋͒̓̑̎̃̔͂̐͆́̈́̀̂̌̀̔̎͐̿̐̆̌̈́̂́͆͐̋̓̾̄̈̿̓̌͗͆̀̔͑̂̒̓̈̓̄̀̊͒͛͆͋́͒̌̿͊͒̆͐̿͐̉̊̓́͋̽͐͛̓̄͂̍̄͋͒̍͌̈́̄̌̂̈́̈́̐̑̅̐̓̎̈́͐͆͑̔͊̋̓̃̽͗̽̑̾̽͛̊̿̍̂̊̐͋̓̈́͗͒͑͂͋͆̾͒́̃̐͐̋̐̄̈́̊̋͆̓̀́̄̿̌̒̏̇̈́̄̽͋̾́̔͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̼̖̣͈̪͇̘̳͉̭̰̗̮̠̟͙͎͎̲̲̜̠̣̺͉̰̳̪̰̫̹̦̝̘̩̞̪̪͖̝̦̤̖̞̰̗͇̜͕͙̮̘͎͍͉̙̥̜͈̱̪͎̱̬̟̯̗̬̖͕̩͔͍̮̭͕̩̞̞͈͚̙̱̘̱̯̟̖̣͉̪̣̯̟͇͙̝̲̱̙̈́́̌̓̆̃͐̊̒͒̅̓̋̉̔͆̐̃̓̊̑͂̅̅̓̿͐̉̀͒̀̆͛̀̐͌̾̌͋̏̏͗̔͑͆̂̅̓̏̿̆̌͌̓̆͌̄̿̉̈̅͗̒̈́̇͛̈̃̐̈́͆͐͒̿̊͐̑͑͒̄̄̑͂́̄̅͑͋̍͊̎̒̽̑̈̑͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̷̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̛͇̳̺̱̺̻͎̹͕̜̪̯̥̲̤̩̮͇̪̙̖̱͕͓̘͖͇͕̗͔̺̩̼̺̱̬̖̟͔͔̝̙̦̻̼̣̬͖͍͍̰̠̯̣̥̖̼̼̮̬̟̠̠̫͕̲̗̫͚͇̝̊̐͛͐̂́̀̃̑͋̂̀͛͗̌̿́͊̑̔̌͗͐̓̒̎̈̋̀̊̒̓̓̓͑̉̔̐͂̈́̈̀̒̾̌̈́̈́̊̒̈́̈̀̏̈́̈́̑͒͑͌̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅh̵̢̧̨̨̢̨̛̤̙̦̬͙̘̣͓͇̼͖̮̖̹͕̪̳͇͉̙͔̦̭͍̻̪̬͍͈̟̱̣͔̩̼̳̤͚̦͖̝̳̰͕̘̺͚̰͚͕̲̥̰̬̻̣̟͚͔̱̦̞̰̜̟̘̜̥͇̗̱̥̣̘̬͌̅̋̄̑̈́̆̀͊̆̏͂̇̃́͗̊̏̃̅͋̒̃̑̐̌̒́̓͋͒̍̆̉̑̏̒͒̃̂̆̎̃͒́͑̌̄͌̈́̎̑̎̓̓͒͐͐͋̂̽͛̓̋͑̋͊̃̊̎̽̎̐̓̄͋̍̃̉̑̂͒͆̀̆͗́̔͑̒̌́̑̓͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̶̡̨̨̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̛̙̟̯͈̥͚͚̱͓̖̹̩̜̦̘̳̯͇͔͕͓̯͔̱̗͖̺̞͉̬̥̭͚̜̥̹̯̝̹̣̲̞̣̤̦̯̞̱̼̠̗̩̘̱̮̖̰̻̘̤̩̟̠̗̹̜̤̫̬̪̻̤͚͓̣̯̭̼̱͉̞̺͉̘̟̳̘̯͉͎̺͚̬͔̻͕̳͎̜̹̝̹̣̺̱͍̺̬̮̱̱̟͓̦̥̙̳̦͕͒̀͊̽͋̂̌͒͌͒̊̿̽͒̾̑̽̔̈́̀̆̇̍̊͌̅̌̋͐̃̽̓̾̽̈́̔̑̌̄́̈́̿̓́̾̒̔̓̑́̍̈́̃͑̽͊͛̅̂̾͂͆̄̏͌̏͋̀͆̈̃͗͗̈́̄͛̄͋̈́̉͂̍͛̀̈͛̏̆̑̉̉͛̉̏̔̎͂̓͊̆̀͊̒̄̋̎͒̎͗̆̑̏̇̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅu̸̦̦͊̀̀̈̿͌͛̓̒̆̅͒̒̐͆̎̄͋́̄̆͌̕̕͝͝ģ̵̡̢̧̧̛̛̦͓̳̫̟̳̬̺̺̟̥̙̙̬̦̲͎͓͎̠͔͙͎̻͈͚̲͎̮̖͓͕͍̭̜͚̲̬̖̥̯̗̪̱̰̰̗̀͒̽̈̈́͋̊̐̿́̾̆̌́̈̍̃̽̿͑͂̈́́̐̐̈́͊̐̈́͛̈̐̇͂́̆̀͆͆̽͑̅͑̂͛̈́̊͛͂͒̊͊̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅh̷̢̡̨̛̛̛̞͓͎̲͖̬͍͍̬͇̞̲̹̮̫̱͔͚͔̦̬̽̐̋̌̾͊̂̑́͒̋̅́́̑̃̿͐͌̈́̎̋̅̐͑̄͛͗̄̍̇̏͂̋͑͒̋̀́̿̒̀̀̑̈́͗̅̋̅́͆̆̍̓̈̂̉̊̈͐̏́͛̔́̀̽͐̐́͑̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ ̸̧̧̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̱̫͉̪̤͎̮̣̬̰͚̹̼͈̘͍͉̬͔̝̱̪̯̬͔̪͉̺͙̯̠̠̱͕̩̰̟̻͉͚̰̖͈̰̟̮͎̩̤̪̤͔̦̝̥͍̱͇̜̤̟̘͕̰͈̲͈͎͔̞͓̟̬̪̤̘̲̫̣̙̜̗̫̥͙͙̬̭̞͓̪̲̘̺̮̱̱͎̬̹͚͍̥̩̩͙̱̻͚̮̪̳̼̝͉̱̦͙̻̻̣̞͙̝͍̣̰͖̦͚̞̱̝̤̰͙͇̪͉̻̰̻̲̯̪̜͓͕͔̹̰̺̗̩͍̟̺̤͈̪͉̜̯̤̣̈̉͑́̓̄̽͒̂̐̾̃͒̉̑̾̈́̍̏̋͒͊͐̄̈̀̌̈́͌͊̿̍͋̇̈́͊̎̔́̆́̋̔̀́́́̇̊̄͛̃̐͗͐̄͌͊̓̈́̃̆̑̌̍̎̿̿̏̾̀̃̓̍̔̆̒̈́̐̌́̀͗̅̒́͌̀̂́̍̔̉́̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̛̠͎͍̩̐͋̑͊̿͐̒͋͊̐͊́̓̔̂̒̉̒̂͐͛̎͐̓́̀̊̃͋̽̂͑̂̑̿̎̚͘͝͠ḩ̶̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̫̰͕̖̻̭̻̤̖͉̙̥̮̱̪̜͈̲̗̩͚͔̘̝̙̺͈͙̼̠̰̤̞͍̞͙̟̱͇͇͙̘̦̹̼̝̩͕̲̪̬̪̙̦͔̥̲͈̭̩̯̫̘͓̲̭̝̪̻͎̭̣̥̼͖̘͇̼̜̯̩̥͙͇͈̪͖̦̻͉̥̻̬̣͓̱͈͉͖̣̪̠͖̹̜̥̘͍͈͙̼̤͓̣͎̘̠͓͉̱̗͓̝͈͙͚̮̘̩̘̞̻̤͇̘̍̋́͛̊̏̀́̀̿̑̎̍̏͛̑̇̆̇͌͒͗̀͑͊̍͑͒̒̀̿̀͗́̋̊͗̃̇̏̀͒̋͗̆͐͛̑͛̉͒̀́́̒̿͌̑͌̉̀̈́́͆̊̒͌̑͒͛̈́͌̒̇̓̊͊͛̅̈́͆̅͆͊́̏̾́̏̅̆͛́̎̀̿́̒̉̔͛͒̅̃́̽̄̑͐͛̈̎̀͋̎̂͆͌͊̓̽͗̌̔̈̓́͒͋̔̍͋̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ę̴̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̫̭̟̜͙̼̖̝̠͍͔̪̭̦̲͓̝̣̩͇̻͉̯̟̪̠̜͚̦͖̬̞͇̻̝̳͚̫̭͙̗̥̤̹̪̺̺̥̗͍͙̩̖͓͓̻̼͔̣̰̗̹͖̟̯̼̪̼̘̘̭̜͎͙̹̱͔̭̘̳̮̲͖̣̼̠͍͔̫͔̯̖̳̱̮͕̱̦̲̼̟̟̤̗̭̖̻̹͓͙̞̦͍͔̱̦̭̖̮̲͆̿͗̏͑̄̽̿̉͑̏͌͛̈́̇́̍̾͒̉̅̀̇́͆̽̔̓̒͗̏͗̇̈́̊͑̌͌̑͋̾̐̈̉̋͐̓̈́̌̐̊͂̓̓̑͊̀͑̔̋̋̄̌̈́͆̿̒̃̀̎̄͋́͂͑͌̒̎̈̒͋̃͛̄̓̍̓̈̏͗̓̇̀̒͋̿̿̽̈́̾̿̉̏̽͂̏̈͌͒͂̾̇͂̑͋͊̈́́̐̎̈͋̀̀͑̏̍̀̆̀̓̔̑͋̎́̀̍̽͂̋̎̐̃̿̈̒͋͐́͒̄̏̓͗̾̽͌̌͐̄̏̽̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŕ̵̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̨̢̺̗̭̠̼͇͓̲̱̳͙̪̺͎̼̻͔̫̲̯͓̣̩̜̞̰̺͉̥͚͚̤̖̣̝̩̟̣͔̜̟͙̯̠̭͓͔̭̩̤̲̥̠̻͇͚̜̘̮͇̲̘̩͚̬̼̠̹͍̩̻̟̹̼͇̥̺̭̼̜̜̮̲͙̱͓̰̣͕͔̰̬͔̙͚̱̱̥̘̦͎̠͚̻̠̯̣̪̰̰̝̭̭̹̻͔̻͓̱̦̦͇̣̜̜͍̭̹͎̠͖̀́͋͊͌̑͑͋̆̽̅̈́̀͊͌̐̉͊́̑̍̉̉̎͌̆̐̉̌̐͌̀̈̊̓͌͐͛͌̍̂̍̌̂̀̓̄̅̋̒͌̆͐̉͋̈́̆̄̇͛͌̾͒͋͛͐͛̈́̃͐̀͗̒̈́̔̐͊̏̐̑͌͌̈́̉̂͐̌̽͐̉͋͌̂̿͑͆͊̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̨̡̨̛̺̘̺͙͉͓͕̯̫͉̫̞̹̝̞͕̘̪̺̻̫̹̭̱̱̻̖͔̟̥̙̤̝͈͓͕̀̐̀̎́̌͐̆̈̈́͛̎̽̏̂͑́͛͐͌̾̉̔̈́̾̉̂͂͛͒̉͌̊̉͛̈̇̀̐͛̈́̾̔͌̃̎̓̓͊̈́̀͋̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̧̡̢̛̛̛̛͇̥̜͙̫̰͓̬̫̘̥̫̝̘̒͒͒̓̋̌͗̆́̀̽̎͂̈́͋̔̓̋͛̎̿̎̊̏̌͆́͌̂͛̀͌̈͋̇͑̍̈́͑͆͂͛̅̋͂̍͐͆̍̌̇̋́̊̏̋̽̓͐́͗̈̉̽͒͗͛̔̄̇̈́̅̌̍̏̅͐͋͂̆̉̌̌̃́͑̾̎̓́͋̃̔̋̓̃̌̉̋̾̉̉͒̎͊̀͗͌̔̓͆͒̌̾͐͌͗͗̐̑̉͛́͂̆̔̇͐͋̂͋́̿͌̓͑̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝a̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̛͍͕̱͎̠̘̥̻̺̯̮̭͉̯̘͖̘͚̙̠̲̹̭͙̗̠͍̻̜̘̮̭͙̗̮̬̙̟͍̬͇͍̥͓̜̘̖̥̬̱͇̲̝͉̥̩͓̫͓̮̫̖̦͍͖̭̪͖͙̪͚͈̻̰͔͓̦͓̗̼̪̜̯̯̞̭͓̟̠͈̟̦̠̲̞͆̑̏̂͑̏́͊̏̈́̍̃́̿̀͊̑͛̅͌̆̍̒̄̋̃̏̔̐̀̿͐̈́̎̓̄̇͆͑̍̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅr̸̗̦̻̬̮͚͎̠̦͚̭͉͕̠̰̦̘̰͇̯̹͕̳͌̈́̅̔̆̄̓̍̃̉͛̋̅͑́̒̑̓̒̃̄̄͐̅̈́̾̑͆̾̑̅̿̌̈́̏̃̐́̒̋̅̑͊̾́̓͋̀̉̊͋̂̃̈́͒̈́̎̓̌̇͌̔̆͛̾͌͋͐̓̒́̈̿͑͗̔͑̀̌̆̿́̓́̀̌͐̑͌͑̓̈́̔͋̒͆̎̓̽̓͑̋̐̿̋̇͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅê̵̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̛̞̗̮̮̜̱̩͔̘͕̦͖͕͔͖̞̤̯̺̞̠͓͙̮̬̹̪̤͓͇̣̗̞̬̜̠̣̘̖̪̘̗̞̺̠̻̗͖̝̮̮̜͕̮͔͈̠̠͈̬͙̲̩͔͈̪̳̲̟͉̟̹̫̪̼̙̫̤̱̰̬̣̻̺̼̬͇͚͓̩̫̳͚̰̯͎̺͓͎̘̱̜̫͎̫̭͔̦̝̝̮̞͚̬͓̫̖̦͍͇̟̰͓̮̹͔͎̝͚͖̘̗̜͖̩̞̺̭̱̠͔͎͖̻̯͚̹̱͔̼̭̠͎̩̭͕̞͔͉͉̲̠̩̝̗̪̞͉͌̓̏̉̓̎͌͑̎̇͒͗̑͊̾͑̓̋̋̄̇̓̌̈͗̂̓̽̓́͋͛̆́̄͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̮̞͕̤̱̗͓͍̙̼̖̪͖͓͈̘̖͙̦̮̹̩͖̦̯̠͇͎̹̯͖̻͉̖̝̤̣͕̜̥͖̦̱̗͙̹̲͔̝͉̤͍̻͍̹̣̝̣͆́́̾̈͒̒̉̏̾̌̀̓̽͊̈́̋̽̓̌͋̇̃̐̈́̈́̐̐͋͌͂̈́̽̽̒̔̒́̈̍́̽̅̌̈́̃́̐̉͆̆͋̈́͐̀̂̅̓́̋̃̔̆͊̐̒̈́̆̇̅̿̃͆̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̶̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̨̢̳̻͓̝̳̝͇̠͙͈̪̮̫͍̺̥̼̘͇̥̥̝̞̙̣̤̬̥͙̳͈̼̺̼̯̤̞̰̘̟̺̦͙͎̲̤̰̝͚̖̰̼̗̻͚̘̠͈̳̞͇̪̣̯̼͚̥̲̣͈͙̥̹̝̳͍̹̼̣̗̣̝͈̹̬̹̬̭͈̭̲̥̠̥̥̼͉̹̳͇͔̘̠̬͍͍͈͚͙̖̹̬̞̘̝̖̥̹̳̱̲̤͖̝̠̰̣̣̥͓̣̘̮̲̗͈̫̯͚̟̩͖͇̘̙̙̭̞͙̪̫͉̯̮͎͍̖̲̼̰͖͎͔̖̺̊͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅu̴̧̜͖̠͉̝̹͈̯͛͒̉͐̆̿̃̃̏͑̎͂̒̒̓͌̃́̊̓̇̔̿̇̐̉̐̾̿́͐̃͂͒̓̀̃̾̆͊̈́̂̌̃̽̇̃̈́̈́͊̒̊͂́͆̋̒̚̕͘̕̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝p̷̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̖͕̯̲̘̰͇̺̝̺̟̘͓͔̣̝̫͒͊̍̈̈̔̎̆̄̌̐́͋͊̀̈̆̽͗̎͐̓̒͛̅̀̅̌̾̎͂̌̓́͗͌̎̿̓̊̇̉̆̇̂̄̐̊͊̒͆͑̃̑͐̃̈́͋́͊̆͛́̔͂̽̒͛̊̆̑̓͋̂̇̈́̈́̅͌̂̂͆͛̇̿̑̔̂̿̋͗͋̌̊̾͆́̎̏͒̈̎̈́̽͂̉̂̾̊̒͑̎̂̃̑͌́̔̌̀̂̀͐́̿̾̐̀̅͒̌̅̆̐̿͌̅́͆͋͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅp̵̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̛̖̹̻͓̞̻̮̳͖̭̞̻̬̩͍̭̖̲̫̬̝̣͙̥̮̦͎̤͍̦̻̳͕̮̺̤̪͉̟̥̪͉͕̘̩̱̳̩̭̯͍̻͖̭̜̙͓̯̪̮͇̦̠̠̖̮̤͖̺̥̠̞̳̣̞͎̲̩͓̤͇͖̟̥͉̜͓̻͓̺̱͔̺͍̰̬̖̯͇̘̫̫̩̫̦̲̳̫͈̜̜̩͙̳͓̘͙͚̩̦̭̿̈̊̾̓͐͌̍̑̀́̏̑̏̄̆̑̏̋̎̂̅̀̇̔͆͋̈́͛̆̒̓̃̊̋̑̾̐̓̐̉̿͗͗̀̑̿͆̆̑́͋͂́̀̎͆̊̊͊͋̊̈́̓̓̾̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̧̨̝̗͈̟͔̘̣͔͕̞͖͚͎̩̺̗̪͇͇̣̻̖̝͓̻͇̲̯̤͍̘͔̣̞̱͐͗͂͋̐̆̌̎̏̂̋̔̾̅̾̊̀̾̽̑̈́́̈́̈́̈́̑͑͒̋̔́̽̄͐̐͋̐͆̇͊̿͑̽̂̓̔͊̀́̎̅̐̾͂͊̀̋̽̏̽̿̌̄̓̈́͑͐̊̍̑͑̓̋̎͑̑̐́͛̈́́̒̉̽͒̇̂̎̈̂͂̄̃̈́͗͑̊́̐͗̀̀̾́̓̅͋̀̂͛̐̋͋̇͗̇̈̽̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅs̶̖̹̩̯̝̎̅͗͛̿̄͗̑͒́̂̄̎̽̈̃̀̾̓̑̌̏̈́͊̆̊͋̂̊͆̓̅̔͂̀͛̽͒͐̍͋̄̒̊̓̋̆͗̒̅͒̈́́͌́̅́̎͒̋̆͆̂̑̂̎̉̈̈́͆̍͂̔̅͛́̏̋͋͑̆͆͆̿̕̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ȩ̶̨̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̭̼̝̬͖̲̘͚͚̠̭͉͎̺̝̪̭̮̗̼̜̜̫̺̲͉̮͍̼̻͈̥̰̻̖̟͓̖̻̟͕̩͇̦͖͍̬̩̰̬͔̦̠̖̦̪̯̼̮̥͉͎̩͖͉͈͚̭͍̗̻̥̭̬͓̜͍̪̼̣̯̟̹̠̯̗̪̗̤̦̗̲̱͙͇͉̖̱̖̰̗̠͕̮̦͍̹̳̹̭̻͍̝̲̗͈̱̺͇̮̙̼̫͕̣̘̥̞͉̬̬̯̺͕̰̔̀̃̿͗͛͋̈́̀̊̿͒̀̀̍̾͑̆̆̍̍̄́͛̄͋̊͊̏̂͊͒̒͊͊͐̏̒͊̈̋̉̇́̒͆́̓̄͛̀̌͛̀̾̔͑̈́̈́̏̈́̾̃̿̀̈́̿́͆̓̇̔̇͗͗̇͒̀̒̐̾̐͒͌͆̎̄̽̿̂̀̍̌̌̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̷̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̧̢̛̛̹̣̹̳̮̹̲̬̤͔̫̬̫̱̣͙̲̤̝̯̞͈͕̤̥͓͎̳̟͙̟̺̦̦̬̦̳͎̖̮̥̱͙̹͙̲͙̬̘͕͍̜̦̮͉̗͓̺̩̝̬̠͈̬͈̖͎̠͍͓̞̲͚̯̝̺̖̝̲̳̰̭͎̥̳̙͚̭̩̣̻͎̖̬͖͍̗̄̍̑̀̎́̊̀̀̿͐͌̍̊̑̃̀̈́̌̌͊͊̔̒̾̍̏̀̔̒̈́͛̑͌̌̏̈͒͐͒̅̂̓͐̽́͐̎̓̋̃͌̈́̆̾̌̍̏̽̀̋̌̃͆̋̓̈̆̂̂͑́́̑͒̐́̆͗̾̔͒̈́͗̓̇̄͑͊̈́̈̌̿̒̔̐̐̆͒̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̗̝̭̹͍̹̬̫̞̝͍̱̼̯̯̱͚͎̼͔̩̼̟͚̜͚̟͎͔̦̲͙̙͔̝̖̻̗͇̗̟̱̪͉̫̣͕̬̞͇͙̬͖̙̖͇͇̜̼̻̠͖̫̣̖̯̼̥̜͕̙̲̤̫͎̠̟̞̠̪̜̯̮͚̦̝̭̳̖͍̘̪͔̠̱͈̗̣̥͖̟͉̺̲̦̰̣̪̟̳͍̻̱͇̹̱͈̟͇̠̩̳͕̈́̀̃́̋̏͗̔̆̈́͛͌̃̀̄́̉̄͑̒͗͌͂͋́̓̌͒̿̽̀͋̒̒̈́̇̀̄̑̈́̆̈́̈͐̒̑́͛͋͌̈́͊́̊̅̾̌͐͛̄̎̃̿̓̿̓͒̌̂̅͊̽͆̈́͛̆̿̾̆͗͂̃̈́̎̇̌̌̂͌̈́̈́̊̎́̃͆͐͛́̆̎̎̉̐͐̃̾̽̑͆̓̃̄̔̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̶̢̧̨̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̺̜̺̤̹͖̙͉̳̻͕̙͕̱̱͕̞̳̫̖̠̥͙̲͕̙̣͎̯̖̹̺̪̭͇͕̥̻̦̮͓̣̻͎̖̲̣͕̥̣͚̥̙̥͚̘̜̮̠̫̦̳̤̼͇̻͉͍̩̲̺̠̪̺͔͕͔̥̲̥̝͉͕͖͇͈̺̺̗̯̖̟̗̩͈̟̩̪͎̫̤̥̭̱́͋̃̀̀́̒̓̐̅͑̈́̿͌͐͑̀͗̊́̆͗̽̍̏͂̀̑͛̊͛̃́̑̈́͑͆̑̀̌̍͒͊̏̎̈̑̎̾̓̅̓̋͒̃̋̀́̈̄̏͑̓̽͆̈́́̎̉͊͆͒̄͐̑̉͗́̄͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅǒ̵̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̢̧͉̜̼͖̺͓̖̖̣̞̪̩̟̗̰̠̲̭̪̣̜̰͇͍̮̪̙͎̭͓̤̫̮͈͓̮̞̦̥͍̞̠̹͕̠̙̤̹͙̞͙̖͓̦͓̟̲̩̻̭̹̬̲̣̥̳̭͇̗͕̻͙̰̦͈͖̫̞̞̥̦̬̻̪͚̳̟̠̻͕̘͕͓̗̫̹̗͇̱̼̺̗̗͎̱͇͈̳̻̤̰̣͓̟̹͕̮̹̘̜̳̞̙͙̲͚̦͖͎̙̯̣̙͉̬͍̫̭̰̣̦͍̬̥̼̝͇̺͙̼̠̪̘̠̳͉͒͋̀̀́̓͐̔̑͛͊͋̾̀͊͂̑̾̽͋̄̉̚͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̭͙̻͙̳̪̠̘̘͇͙̪͇̠͙͉͇͕͕̫͎̬̳̻̬̟̮̫̟̹̖̅͐̾̏̿̂̔̃̈̑̀̿̊̍̽̂̒̅͛̄͐͋̑̀̀̈͌̓̈́̀̍̍̇͋̊̀͛̎͂̀̂̾̾͛͐̑̋́̅͐̒̑̐͛̾́̐̓̽̿̾̈̎̅͛̋̈͗̓̌͆̓̃͌̇̏̈́̋̃̋̎͑̋̾͛͒̈͋̓̉̃̑̔͒͛͌̓̂͊͗̌̓̐̌̄̿̅͋̏͗̏̊͆̾̽̋͌̇̒̈̀̈́͐̈́̃͊͊̎̉̀̈́̾̀̂̏̔̎͂͂̔͊̿̃̂̑̂͊͋̓̃̓͑̿̉̓͂͗̑͑͗͑̒̍́̑̏̆̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅb̸̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̨̛̛͍̩̲̫̲̰̖̼̭͈̦̙̹͎͖̣͎̹̻̘̼̖͎̭̼̜͇͇͙̤̖̹̘͎̘͈̲͚̳̻̯̘̩̺̬̟͚͓͕͙̜̮̼̰̬͍̟̳̝̝͔͊́́͒͛́͑̋̋͌̆̎̄̏͛̉͆̄͑̆̎̈́̈́̇̍͒̈̎͑̀̐̈́̋͗̅̿̔̅͐̄̌̒̀̋͒̉͌̿̈̊̉̑̿̈̄͆͆̇̎͌̓̔̅͆͂́̄͑͛͊̀̀́̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̡̛̛̛̤̩͍̟̙̤͉͙̳̻̬̤̺̯̖̬̻͕̝͉̯̪̰̰̲̞̙̞̬̱̜̦̻͔̗̮̭̞̞̥̲̩̠͉̎̃̀̃́̋͐̌̐̈͛̄̏̑͑̔̀̓͋̆̃͋̎̈́̿̌̏͊̎̆͂̀̀̈́̌̋̓͋̃̾͑̓̄̌̿̓̀̓̾̊̅͂͑̂̃̓̓̓̄̂̇̑̍̄̈͒͊̏̌̏͒̉́̇̌̍̈́̃͐͌̂̈́͗̀͌̈́̌͌̈́́͊̀̍̿͒̿̆͆̈́̚̚̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̧̨̧̡̨̡̡̫̖̺̮̹̬͇͕̗̞̖͕̭̩̗͖̮͉̮̻͉̻͚̯͎͙̬̦̝̯̺̦̩̺̜̱̰̳̺̤̣͇̳̲̫̪̝͎̺͕͓͓̦̝̙̤̙̭̖̫͓͈̜͉̜̃̔̐̏̍̄͑̋̆͌̃̈͐̀͊̌̌͂͊̅̓̏͂̓̽̋͂̈̒̿̂̂́͋̇̃͆̎͐̾̐͛̽̑͂̀͌̍̾̈́̍̚̕͘͜͝ͅͅͅơ̸̢̨̡̡̧̨̛̘͙̰̫̣̱͙̟̖͍͚̭̯͖̼͚͉̱͈͉̠̪̰̖̦͚̲̬̳̰̯͈̰̠̱͓̹̩̘̜̘͎̻̪̩͕̱̙͕͙̮̘̤̙͕̪͙͉̰̹͓̮̤̭̪͉̣̘̠̺̗͎͍̬̗̹̺̝̳͓͙͍̮̫̭̪̻̜͇͉̰͖͖̪̜̘̲͚̟̅̀̇̐̽̐́͌͛̔̂̊͛͋̄͊̌̊́̆͊͆́̋̈͆̀̽̋̈͗͒͛͊̈́̽̿͑̓̆̓́̋̏̾̈̿̌͋̊͋͆̅͋̏̎̓̎͌̄̈́̆̏̔̈̏͆̃͑̇̒́̈͗̍̿̔̒͆̂̇̈́͑͛͛̿̈̒̇̅̓͐̈́̔́̃̔̈́̊̄̿̐̂̍̑̋̒͋̋̐͆͌̐̄̓̀̊̉́̓̃́̌̄̉̉̃̿̊̃̂͆͐̉̂̽̓̍̅͗̏͌̌͒̌̀̓͛͋͊͗͂͌͊͗̐̂̔͊̎̇̐́́́͛̆͐̑̈́̈́̓̑̈́̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̵̨̡̡̧̧̢͙̱̝̬̝͇̗̖̱͉̲̯͕͎̥̳̰̠͍̤̺͖̜̺̯͕͓̩̜͈͚̘̰̞̣̮̖͙̮͙̺̳̘͚͇̥͖̪̪̤̠̱̠͓͉͕͔͔͔̪̹̩̫̳̦̺̺̟̣͔̻̎̆̈͜ḩ̷̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̛͈͇̠̱̙͉̝͙̗͍̼̜̗̬̜̤̮̖̻̠̫̗͕̞̠̥̰͓͕̲̪͚̰̯̝̭͕͈̗̖̙̝̘̯͈͍̦͕̼̹̘̖̬̫̺̬͔̣̳̮̱̟̟̠͖̞̼̫̗̬̖͉̣͕̲̲̪͙̞͙̪̜͚̜͎͖̮͈̞̟̮̰͇̠̤̘̭̭̮̱̜͓͍͇̘̜͓͙̼̙̟̦̩͎̣̙͕̖̼̜̜͇̣͙͍̯̞͛̓͒͑͂̈́̊́̌͊̐̓̽̈́̀̐̓̈̇͆́̍̈́͑͗̿̔͘͜͜͝͠ͅȩ̷̨̢̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̹̥̯̜̭̝͎̝͇̭͖͈̰͈̰̯̳̰͖͉͉̻̼̝͎̜̜͓̮̳͇͙̫̠̥̘̟͍̳̤̰͈̪̯͚͈̜̮̳̗̩͈̪̮̻͔̰͓͓̳̲̞̯̜̥̣̝͖̫̖̹̓̃̔̈́̑͒̽̏̓̋͌̈́̄̐̀͗͒̃͌̈́̓̽̆̇͋̾̊̓͗̈́͌́̈́̀̈̿̑͋́̊͑͗̌̓̈̎͗̽͛̌͋͒̑͌͗̄̎͐̽̾͑͆́́̏̀͗̓͑͌̓̂̀̀͆̈́̍̆̈́̔̾̔̀͛̉͛̒̈́̏̏̃̄̒̌͊̅̔̀̾͐͆̋̇̀͂̔̔̍̎̈̇̉͒̾̌͗̀̐̔̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅr̷̢̨̢̛̛̛̞͇̹̥̳͔̰̤̘͎̥̳̳̘̥̞͌̄̍͑͌̑̈́̐͌͒̔̋̀͐̅̊̄̈́̋̏̿̆̈́͆̎̀̈͂̎̑̾̎̂̂̀͆̇̉̈́̆̚̚͠ ̷̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̛͕͍̣̰͉̮͔̥͚̹͉̯̤̘̭̘̳̺̞̖̯̦̠̣̯̬͓̤̼͚̙̰̱͖̲͔̬̩̬͕̭͓̮͔͕̝̪̤̗͔͕̙̳̥͚̭̮̮͍̭̭͇̮̩̪̝̗̳̟̦̞̼̗̺̰̫̹͓͎͍͉̦͚̙͇͎̠̠͚͔̫͉̮̱̬͚̺̱̻̪͇̲͙̜̠̟͈̱͍̗͍̫̥̫̱̦̹̱͔͖̣͎̮̝͖̊̈́͂̓̐̈́̀̆͛͐͋͗͒͗̉̈́̾͌͊̆̓̎̋̊͊̈́̈́̉́͂̅͋͗͆̍̃͛̃͌̈́͑̂̽̾̀̇̋͂̉̊̈͆̋͒̑̉͗̿̿͌͛̓͛͋̎̎͌̔̐̓̈́̑͗̒̈́̒͋̈́̊̋͊͋͛̿̽͆̋̇̃̀̈͌̎̈̀̍̔͐̈́̀̑͛̾̓͋̀͆̅̌̿́͌̑̊̒̐̀̂̈̒̔̔̊̔̃̂͐̋̓̈̄͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅp̶̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̦̠̜̜̘̖̭̺̝̤̦͚͖̺͇̲̭͈̜̖̮̠̼̺̞̺̖̗̝̬̠͉̟̝̳̲̦͔͎̲̲̭̤̜̠̭̦̥̫̤̫͂̇̿̽̔̍̑̿͗̌̅͊̈̂͂͛̈͂͆̈̆̉͊̌̋̽͒̃̉̑͊̾̃̿͊̓̃̅̓̓̉̈́̂͌͛́̈́̿̓̓̅͗̿̿͌̽̋͑̊́͋̀̌͌̓̓̇̒͌͑͛̈́̉̑͛̾̏͒̑̓̀̃̃̀̂͑̍̉̐͋́̋͌̋̎̈̾̊́͋̏̈͌̈̀͒͋͋̾̔̍̋̃̐̊͆͌̋̋͗̊́͛̍̈́̇̓̾̇́̽͐̂̈́̊̑͐̈͗͌̀͋͂͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ẽ̴̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͍̦̩̙̱̲̻͕̣̩̤̝̭̫͚̬̗̮͙̰̗̹͖̯̖͈͉̺̪̪͎̭̼̬̙̞̜̤̻̘̣͕̮̝̟̣͕͚͙͓̟̹̟̥͖̜̜̩̻̗͉̟͓͙̫͙̫͉͈͕̭̜̭͓̯͉̬̝̤̹͓̥͖͍̱̩͍͈͉̳͉͕̰̯̮̠̤̩̥̥͔̦̻̪͉̜̰͎̪͓̹̜̟͚͍͇̤̜̜̫̮̩̹̜͕̯̼̙̠̪͎̰͖͙͍̬̫̬̊͗̈͗̑̿̄̌̊̂̎̍̂͐̇̈͐̍̍̀̄̓͊̂̒̓̉͌̃͐͑̃͐̒͊̈́̇́́͗̏̀̒̋̂̾̒͐̂͌̈́̋̒̅̑̈́͊̄̿͆̽̋̿̇̈́̈́̓́̏̿̎̾͋̏̀͗̉̂̆͐̔̈͋̈̑͒́͗͑͋͋͑̔̽̆̿͋͂̈́̒̋̎̇͗͛͗͐̐̎́̏͐̇̒͛̋̂̔̉̅̊̾̍͂̃̽̂̑̋̋̈͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅớ̸̢̨̨̡̡̨̛̤̰̠̙̩̹͇̣̫͔̗͍͚͕͚̝̻͇̙͍͓̗̯̳̹̤͙̼̝̠̯̹͉͓̮̣̪̩̘̺̳̦̗͓͍͔̤̪͔̠͍̙̱̪̰͚͖̬̞̺͈̹̱̰̖͕̮̘͔͈̤͚̝̮̰̺͚̯͈̯̺̱̠̮̞̹̠͇̪͍̥̤͉̯̯͆̓̓̿͗̿͒͒̔̋̓̓͂̔̿̄̉͂͐̈̇̽̀̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṕ̷̧̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̛̳͎͓̹̖̱̖̥̠͓̦̩̹̣͚̲͍̼̩̹͙̱͚͈̦͙̠̼̼̖̱͉̬͚̹̤̖̭̲̯̺̼͓͚̭̣̖̣̺͈̬̥̲͙͎͉̱̖͔̟̲̦͔̣̥̼͇̤͕̩͈̲͍͓̮̞̥̼̜͇̲͕͓͉̗͔̪̣͔̫̫̝̫̥̗͉͖͓̖̘͈̩͔̰̞̰̞̥̪̝͙͉̙̞̳̦̲̪͉̯̥͈͇͍͕͉̞̝̟͙̾̔̽͐̌̌͋̏͌̿̎̆͛͋̑̐̀̊̽͛̆́̇̌̓̿́̆̕͘͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅļ̵̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̞̼̤͖͖̥̱̠̖͇̳̙̩̦̮̤͕̭͉͕̖̟̹̭̠̟̯̬̩̙̤͚̦͈̱̟̞̹̻̖̗͍̰̥̖̦̰̳̲̼̳̩͇̳̖̙̹̙̲͖̙̖̗̙̗̙̰͎͕̩̯̭͙̠̮̟͓͇͓͑̍̾͗̈́̅̓̊̒́̉̎̏͋̓̈̊͐͑́̊́̑̽̏́̔̾̈́̀̃͊̑̄̏͌̽̌̓̏̀̽̒͒͋̂̋̋͛̓̈̉̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̴̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̛̣͍͍̲̮͔̖̱̦͍̙̻͇͔͚̗͔̱̯̮͈̖̺͉̱̩̩̖̜͔̬̠̩͇̟̩̙̺̪̲̳͔̼͙͉͉̘̰̳͔̜̘̟̘̫̳̗̯̥̯͓̝̣̥͈̭̥̼̱̥͍͕̲̞̤̪͚͔̼̙͚̬̹̫̰̖̮̼͖͙̩̖̳̳͎̙̖̼̦͙͔̘̹̻̟̟̫̬̙͍͚̥̩̦̹͔͇̦̱͇͕̠̳̜̝͓̼̯̭̘͎̝̝̥̰͖͈̬̤̯̬͎̼͍̉̾͛͒̀̔̀́̈́̀͐̿̆̀͒̓̊́́̑̃̂͊̈́͛́̓͒̓́̊̐̓̈́̊͋̌̐̾͗̅̿̀̇̽͑͌̌̑̈́̽̿͂͑͐̃̂̾̋̾͒̍̄̍̿̓̈̑̽̇́̔͌̅̊̐͊̋͗̑̐̏̂̓͂̐̎͋̈́͐͗̀̔̂̀̉̏̓̿̀̾̇̓̊̔̈́͋̌̾̌̀͊̋̈́͒̉̋́̅͌̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̲̟̖̞̫̗̳̤̜̱͙̖̥̻͙̤͎̘̪͈̜̦̠͓̬̦̩̥̺̝͔͈̜̟̠̬̱̗͉̥̟̞̠̺̩̫̺̦̣̝̤̝̹͉̼̯͈̯͙̗̣͖̭̞̞̩̬̥̠̯̺̱̟̯̮̗̬̼̦̹̣͔̬͎͓̦͇̜̗͖͈͎̻̼̩͕͔̙̥̮̼̫̱̯̣̻̦̬͖̰̣͈͓̳̗̞̲̝̰͖͓͕͉̮͍̘̣̖̺̜̯̖̗̻̞̪͉̘͕̣̺̙̺̜̟̻̞͈͕̟͈̼̖͖̤̜̙̙͔̣̱̖̺̜͉̼̬̦͇̤̜̯͉̮̝̟̠̰̰͂͑̂̓̐̊̍̿̉̓̀͌̾͆̅̈́͂̍͛̏́̍̇̊̐̿̃͋͆̎͛͑͛̇́̿̈́́͌̈́̏́̄̒̈́̈̀́͒̊̋̈́̎͂͐̓̏̓̄̃̂̿̍̃̃̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͈̮̟͉͍͇͙̟͍̝͓̥̳̭͖̹̬̣̰͔̺̠̹̞̬͕̜̻͎̱̲̻͔̹̗͇͉͈̞̹͕̦̼̮̩̬͔͖̼̻͇̲͈̳̞̠͚̯̳̦͉̼̳͚̠̗͈̫̙̦̤̖͍̗̱͖̝̹̺̝̣̪̱̠̤͎̹̜̘̠̹͔̗̖̩̞̪̬̠̺̱̝̗̥̖̻͓͍̗͉͔̯̱͔̮̯̲̜̲̻̬̘͖̼͈͉̬̲̯̩̋́͋͋̿̾̔̍̍͑͑͛̀͐͑͆́́̂̊̈́̓̓̌͌͆͂͊͋͗̀̂͌͒̋͋̅̑̀̎̓̅͗͌̓̀̒͐̓̄͛͛̈̓̈͗͑̎̏̊̅̓̌̉͆̔͗͊̑̔͋̅͗̾̈́̽̋̃͗̎̐̿̾̇̍́̊̈́͐͊̈́̈̑͐͆͌̽̒͆̿͑̄̀̓̽͊̐̊͑̉̒̈́̄͛̀̽̾̑̉͐̄̄̉͊̈́̊̋̀͋̓͊̿̉́͊͗̈̔͋́͒̋̋̈̅̈̀͑̅͛̽̉̆̄̊̀̔͊̎̋͂̓̍̍̃͆̀͐͆͌̑̈́̑̾̃̂͂̏͂̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̸̢̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͚̖͇̰͉̭̞̳͙̗̬̺̤͖͙̜̱̯̖̬͈͓͔̭̼͓̲̭̖̘͚͉̯̦͇̮̻̪͙̠̥̞̦͉̩͓̪̮͚̟̦̦̞͕̬̜̮̬̻͓͎͕̬̄̈́͌̇̆̐̏̄̊̒̈́̌̾̊͌̾̑͐̆̑̑̉̎́̓̆͂̔̊̽́̇̋̈̇̀͊̓̅̈̾̉̂̿̿͐̐̈́͑̔̋̈́̋̓̽̊͑̔̇̔̏͑̈̆̍͛̽̔̑̒͆̏̔̅̋͒̆͌́̅͌͌͋̏̀̒̀͋̎̉̏̔̎̀́͂̆̿̃̈́̿̈̀̈́̄͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅë̴̢̧̧̡̨̢̨̧͉̣̪̘͖̘̫͔͎̻͈̤̫̪̭͇͎͙̖̞̥̬͖̩̙͕͈̲̟͉͙̩͍̮͓̘̼̤̦̹̪̖̼̞͍̟̯̖̤͎͙̝̟̦̮̫̯͙̱̜̣͙̥͚͔̰̥̬̼̙̞̱͙̺̳̬͖̗͎͍̥͈͍̹̭̮̼͎͔͕̯̘̪́̓̐̅̆̎̈́̿̀͐̑͜͜ͅͅͅr̵̨̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̤͉̖̞̝̝̪̹̰̺̬͖̺̭̩̱͔̦̮̪͙̜̻͚̖̻̣̝̤͍̥̭̩̤̭͎̺̮̣̭̳͓̦̖̞̹̖͓͇̯̪̺̰̞̗̬̩͇̝͚̘͕̙̠̺̲͚̭̞̳̭͔̺̥̻͙͚̦̞̞̟͚̻̲̦͉̖̗͔̲͔̮̘͇͖̟̯͎̼̣̺̝̪͍͙̯̟̤̥̟͍͎͙̫͖̙͎̦̘̱̱̻̱͕̹͖̮̳͎̼̖̫̥͕͉̹̘͔̝͕̜͍̗͕̠̹̮̯͉̥͉̟͚̙̹̗͍̫̙̼̟̭͙̦̣̫̦̍̒̀͗̿̂͌͛̐̑̓̿̍͒̈́͗̏͛̋̅̏̋̈́̍̎̊̋̿̐̓͌̃̊͒́̈̈́̊̃̈́͊̇̋̌̒̃̔͛̌̈́̔̋͒̒͊̅̽̎̀̾̒́͆̈́͌̿̈͌̑̍̃̈́́̓̔͆̾͊͂̓̓̄͂̓̓̃̐̐́̈́͆̈̉̏̍̂̌̄̆̈́̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̶̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̟͚̬̞͉̟̘̪̯̙̭̣͉̱̙̹̲̤͙̳̪̘̟̰͇̫̙̙̭͇͎̣͍̘͚͍̠͖̱̙̩͙̝̝̩͉͈̲͎̦̰͚̱̮̮͍̻̰̮̮̰̫̙̰̣̗͈̗̪̜̭̦̜̪̗̺͔͎̯̬̱̟̬͉̳̦̹̤̦͖̼̲͚͓̭͇̦̞̬͈̰̗̙̤͎̟̠̳̦̞̦̟̞̳̪̤͎͇͓̬̼̞̪̭̫̝̞͓̻̖͎͙̥̤̖̩͓͇̪̟̦̩̟̖͕͖̟͎̅̈̏̒͌̄͆͋̆̃̋̓̅̔͋͗̀̆̀̔̂͒̈̓͒̈́̑̈̓̈̌͂͑͐̒̈͑̎́̈͑̐̊̔̓̈́͐̍̈́̅͋͋̐͐̀̍̔̈́̋̃̾͐̈́̍̆̔̀̑͌̒͊̀̿̏̊́̂̓̄͐̒͋́͗́͒́̓̇̅̽̐̋̍̇͒̋̿́͗͛̐̋̐̐̑̆̒͂̈́̑̈̑͒̑̒͋͒́̊́̆̎̓̏̎̏͂̂̿̓̈́̈̇̌̊̎̂̓̋̾̂̅͑͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ.̷̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̡̛͔̹̪̥̤̙̮̲̬̦̥̝̟̰̣͍͕̣̟̥̜͎͙͖͓̦̩̖͓͍͙̻̺̙͙̫͔̠̫̟̮̖͙̖̮̫̟̬̗͚͕̗̟̮̻͍̥͙̺͍̗̭͙̦̜̞̬͎̗̣̱̲̯͉̰͓̪̜̲̳̙̲̼̦̭͙̤̣̖̳̳͔̯͖͓͚̖̤̝̬͇͈̦͓̙̪͎̼̫̘̲̼̞̼͍̫̺̫̱͉̙̞̞̘̗̺͙͈͎̣̼͔̺̥͙̞̯̬̜̏̓̏́̄̈́̓̍̌̍̒̆̇͐̏̎̈́̿̿̏͋͆̈́̒͑̈́͒͛͋́̀̈́̋̏̈͛́̈́̽͗̇̋̊͌̋̿̈́̂́̈̓̄̈́̿̓̍̅̎̀͌̋̒̈́̑̌̇͛̇̉͆̈́͋̐̉͛͂̋̈́̒̊͋͋̎̀̓͋̃͛̆̃̓͋͒̄̾̄͋͑̿̑̒̏̇̍͒̽͗̋̀̑̒͐̃̃̾̄̃̆͒̐̇̈́̉̆̍̑̓́͂̊͒̆́̎̂́̓̐̇͛͒̈́̈́̍͑̀͂̈͒̇̂͆̒͛̔̂̾̎̋̈̓͊̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̛̛͈̤̮̥̭̩͔̳̦͚͉̠̠̮̭̩̱̹̭̖̞̜̟̰̲̻͉̲̮̲̗̠͚̠̟̝̦̼̣̩̭̻̦͉̥̯̣͈̳̹̗͗͛͐̉̑̃̎̓̈́͛͗̀̂́͌͒̓̇̎͊̋͂͂̓̅̂͊̄̎͑́̐̊̃͆̀̀̾̏̃͒̋͛͊́̈́̎͊̈́̈́̅̓̈́̆̂͊̈́͐̆̂͗̊́̀͋̅̓͂͛̇̎̈́͋̕̕̚̕͝͠͝  
̴̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̨̡̡͚̥̻͉͕͙̳̖̯͎̫̘̱̣̝̞̞͔͇͇͓̗̬̞̰̣̮̟͖̳͈͉̟̗͎̯̹̼͎̳̬̭̠̮̩̹͔͎̲͇̯̰͕͈̤͕͇̪̞̹͍̜̜̳̫̟̤̫̠̳̹̥̻͔̮̙̬͓̟̣̥͈̮̯̜̹̯͎͉̜̗͕̣͔̺̫̹̝͈̼̪͇͕͍̫̰͉̥̻̮̙̬̬͈̩͙͉͇̦͍͕̣̪̭͇̘̳͙͇̹̼̪͍̜̻̖̜̼͍̖͎̠̟̫̾̓̽̃̋͛̐̏̈́͂̓̽̀͗̂͋̅̎̌͆͐͛͑͊̋͊̀̍͆͋̔̾̅̒̓͒̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ  
̴̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̣̠̤̪͔̼̯̗̞̲͖̟̟̮͈͓̩̹̤̯̩̞͇̯͚̘̮̗͎̰̠͇̟͙̰̟͍͚̫͖̯̘͖̟͙̗̲̜̻̹̮̫͍̣̪͕͈̼͎̩̳̬͕̰͍̗̜̖̰͉̘͕͎̜̞͕̒̾͐̍̀͑̈́͗͌̓̎̓̍̿̌̌͒͂̀̀̂͛̆̾́̎̀̈͗̆̀̐̃̋̒̋̀̆͌̓̍̑͋̃͆́̋̎͂́̏̓͑̏̀̔̓͆͊̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅ"̷̨̛̘̦̗̘͖̫̬͈̄͊͐̒̍̔̽̆͗͒̏̃̋̓͌͆̐̍́̀͌̀̍̀͋̔̽́͊̈́̇͂͒̑͒̌̃͗͂̐̋̈́̽̽̄͌̓̓̿́͋̿̃̎̈́̽̃̊̏͊̈́́͛͋̈́̐̓̅̓̈͒͌̉͛̆̌́̑̾͊͛̽͗͗̌̇̾̾̊͌̃̄̈́̀̿̑̎͐̇́̌͗̉͑́͋͂̇̐̅̍́̀̎̈́́͗̒͐̎̆̓̒̄̀̉̆̿́͒͛͆́͌̓̍̊͒͊̓̀͑̄̌̎͑̅̃̀̋̐̽͋̃̑̉͊̃́̑̈́̇̊̈͑̑͆̆̽̇͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝B̴̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̫͎̣̟̺͉̬̺̲̹̣͙͓̭͈̣̺̰̣̩̪͕̰͓̖͔̱͉̮̺͎͎͙̺̪̳͖̹͈̩͈͎͎͔̺͎̫͖͖͇͙̜̬̻̙̦̲͖̝̹̼͙̩̗͚͈̬͎̭̼̙̮̜̭̗̺̬̙̮̺̞͕͓̯̙̘̞͇̙͚̠̬̼̣̯̞̟͎̖͖̟̤̥̖̩͓̗͚̪͔̟̤̳̲̦̭͙̟̥̲̱̹̦̦̙̥̯͕̘̞̪̼̝̞̮̼̗̟͚̾̊͐͗͗͑̒͂̔̈́̒͛͑͋̈̔́̽͊̒̇̓̓̽̅̇̎̈͒͗̒͌̔̊̉̒̎͆̂̌̈́̑͆͒̐̆̈̀̀͛̋̒̔̈́̅͋̅̿̒̋̈̂̒̾̍̂̉̑́̍̔͊͌̔̽̓̄̌͆̃͒͛̆̈̍͆͋͋͊̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̶̡̡̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̛̪̦͉̦̠͍͈̲̳͍̮̣̗͔͇͙̣̭͕̲̝̫̖̘͚͙̻̺̝̗͎̥͇̠͉̱͉̻̩̬̺̫̙͖̤̘̖̞̳͕̠̫͕̱̰͓̫̠̼̱͓̯͈̞͙̤̱̗̥̱̻̦͉̰̰̪̞̘̠̥̤͓̱̮̠͚̦̳͖͍͓̗̭͍̘͕̰͙̬̽͋͛͐́͒̅̒̇̋͌̈́̒̊̈́̇̍̒́̆̾͊̎̃̾͌̒̔́̐͌̓̒̋̿̓͑͗̇̀̓͛̒̃̏̓̂̏̇̾̽̈́̀͐͌̓͊̒̑̄̈́͛̐̈̒͐́̅̃̃͋́̒̈́͐̀́͑̑͒̔͒̏̍͋͛̓͒̾̎͗̄̿̔͑̈́̊̏̌̈́̏̀̔̈̒͒̈́̌̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅt̴̡̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͈͍̝͙̞̹̘̭̗͎̰̳̟͙̫̟̳̻̩͉̻̥̺͙͓͎͕͇͈͓͇̹̺̥̬̦̩͔͈̖̱̟̟̮̣̝̙̭͉͕͎̼̞͚͔̣̪̤̦̤̠̦̪̖̹̘͍͎͓̺̥͍̮̪̱̣̤̫̩̰̘̪̳̤͍̖̯͙̝̬̟̤̥̖̲͓́̀̊́͗̊̌̀͂̏̃̀̒̂̏̇̅͐̽̅͋͌͋͊̊̑̈́̑́̈́͊́͐̄̄̈̀̓̽̍͑͂̽͗̀̌̎̀̈̈̂̏̑̒̋̇͑̂̽͒̈̂̒͂͂̂̈́̆͂̑̌̌̅͆͂̐͊̔̀͂̐͆̋̿̇̾͗̓̑̓͛̅́̆͂́̃͂̃̾͌̅̀͒͆̀͆̃͛̃͋̎͒̐̂̿̄̔̀̈́́͐͊̓̌̌̍͒̂̃̒̏͌͂͒̍̈́̇̈́́͗͑̎̽̇̈́̓̋̓̄͒͋̿̽̀̈́͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̝͖̘̭͍̙̳͉̫̙̫͔̦͇̪̩͚͚͎͓͍̞͈͉̫͇̯̼̣̦̘͓̻̭̺̬̯͈̲͖̤̥̲̟̟̳͙̩̞͖͙͇͙̺͙̰͇̗̹͇͈͉͉̰͕͍̳̭̱̖̝̬̣̼͖͈̙̤̻̯̼̥̞͓͙̹̗̳̣͉̙̼̰̫̞͕̮͙̺̞͖̩̪͖̯̹͇̮̗̼͕̱̗̙̲̙̙̖̭̬̰̳̭͖̥̺̮͈̩̯̳͓͉̖̯̼̥͎̼͉̖̙͍͔̞̣̱̫̗͚̦̺̪̖̰̘̓̉̈́̌́̀̊̌̊̇͌͑̔͊͂̐̀̈́̓́́̔̈̉̓́̏̍̆̈̌̍̇̓͂̋̏͂͒̅̎͗̀̈̃̄͋̈̌̈́͋̌̽̇͑͗̈́͒̊̍̐̿͒̔̔̌͐́̍̒̓̀͐͒̍͑͆̓͊̉͐͒̓̋̆͌͐̐̀̌̈̔̽̅̽͐͒̀̓̓̌͂̌̅̀̈́̄͊͊̉̆̌́̔̈́̀̌̊̊̊̄̒͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅm̷̧̡̛̜̟̻̟͈̟̹̠͇̯̠̖̱̳̱̗̰̰̘͕̝̠̮̭̤͕͕̪̥̠̰͕̫̻̾̊̊̄͗̍̌͂̿̇̋̂̅̎̊̉̑̓̐͛̑͂̏̏̌̈́̿͗͗̊̀̓̄̌̉̈͂͐̂̀͌͆̈́̊͂̍̉̈́͒̏̀͌̃̈͑͑͂̎̓̐͑͗̀̐̀̉̉͗́͊̈́̉̐̀͐̃͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅÿ̶̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̢̼͉͙̱̘̮̞̜͖̭̞͙̪̠̤͔͚̹̬̪̳̰̯̱͎̖̳̜͇͈͉͕͎̹̹̣͓͎̭͚̟̳͖̯̪̗̥̫̮̼̝͉̝͚͖͎̺̲̮̯̜͈̙̫͖̺͙͇̪̮͔̗̫̥̠̬͇̗̭̪͍̤̘̘̘̱͙̜͖̝̤̺͙͔̗̲̬͍̙͕̯̺̘̥̫̞̠͈͔̺̺̜̜̩̩̟̻̱͇̻͖̗̩̹̻̜̞͚̭̰̣͕̱̜̞̜͉̮͓̜̱̠̺͈͕̭̥̟͖̭̟̱͓̙̮̰͎̖̪̪̰̲̲͈́́̒̌͆̐͛̍̽̓̈̑͊̈́͒̒̌̿́̋̏́̈͊͗̓̍̈́̀͑̿̋͛̒̏̀̔͒̓͋̌̍̏̈́̈͋͑͗̎̆̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̣̖̪̞͙̠̥̖̠̗̳͇̗͕͓̻͚̞̖̬͇̘͚̞͉͔̳̼̠̝̜̙̣̱̩͖͓̞̣̬̬͚̦̫͖̜̺͈̦̟͈͍͖̜̰͙̬̱̠̰̘̣͍̼̯͓͖̯͖̻̝̠̻̝͎̠͓̻̩̼͔̜͕̯̯̲̲͓͍̭͚̹̲̬̜̘͙̪̺̪͈̙̳̖̙͇̞̮̲̻̱̥̹̫̤̝͇̜̻̙͈̣̼̞̺̞̝͉͕̠̣̜̳̬̥̙̞̠̜͓̗͈̲̞̖͓͎͓̻͓̰̦̝̍̽̃̑͐̓̑̓̆̎͐͒̃̄͐͑̏́̀̃͑̈́̌̀͌͋̀̊͌̇́͂̽̈́̋̔̀̄̒͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̴̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̛͎̜̯̹̹̯̠̻̮͍̪̯̦͓͚̩̻̥̥̱̥̘̞͎͕͓̬͎͙̮͙͎̫̞̫͍͇̭͖̥̖͔͉̝̜̘̥͙̬̩̯̭̲̝̘̖̮̣̜̭̟̹̺̻͓͓͕̜̮̞͉̦͈͔̯̞̹̠͉̥͖͉̭͕̹̠̼̻̼̖͎͈͚͔͍̼̜͙͇̬͓̜̙̼̘̲͚̥̫̳͇̩̗͓͎̲͕̬̯̲̻̰̗͉̻̣̺̞̻̟̫̺̝̹͙̟͓̫̝̖̞̫͖̜͛͊̉̉̍͂̆͌̄͌͂̏̀̄́̀̊̔͂̈́̒̔̃̍̉̃̈̃͛̒̊̀̈́͐́̒͐͛̔̇̉̔̌̈́̑̓̋͆̂̇̐͛̉͋̒͛̐͋̉̆̇̄͗̇̉̌́̌̾̿̆͋͆̈́͌̂́̐̎̌̈́̓͛̀͑̓̂̂̐͌̈́̐̋͑̉͛̏͋͗͛͑͐͒̐̿͌́̉̍̈̆̓̀̉̑͂̔̑̓͛͋̑͑̿͒̈́̒͊͑̉̂͌́̈̋̾̓̊̓͛̇̓̒́̇̈́͆͂̈́̄̈́̅̂̍̐͛̈́͛͊̋̾̂̐͋̓͊̽̀͑͋͂͐̉͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅa̷̧̢̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̧̗̲̘͈͚͖̺̝̠̦̥̟̬̻͚̪̤̙̩̥̫̙̜̺̹̥̰̖̩̼̙̤̳̤̥̖̟̺͚̹̱̰̦̙̳̜̱͓͔̲̰̝̫̤̼̠͖̬̝̞̦͕̗̦̺͉̯̤̱͉̥̦͔̭͎̫͕̪̮̳̩͍̪̱̟̖̣͉̝̫͉̭̹̦̱̲̜͎̯͎̻̼̗̱̮̰̩̦̪̫͉̹̣̗̻̬̤̖̖̭͚̫̲̻̥̫̮͎̝̯̪͎͔͓͓͔͎̻͖̯̥͖̻̣͍̫̣͈̲̮̖̟͕̙̰͓̜̭͇͇̥̫͍͚͔̦̜̲̯̿̍̍͂̾͒̽͑̎̌̒̽͊̃̈́̓̒̂̃̔̀͒͛͆̓͌͛͋̀̊͂̍͆͌̆́̏̏̀͂͋̈́̍͆͌̓̎͂̀̾̆̆̔̀́̽̿͌̿́̓̄̋̒̑̉̄̐̌͗̂̔͐͊͌̈̆̂̄̽́̊̒͂͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̶̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̦̤̘̗̣̼͖̟͍͚̱̙̥̣̦̯̘̜̪͎̝̤̹̦̱͈͉̟̱̘͕̻̙͓̘̝̠̣͈̥̩͈̥̭͔̫̺͖͓͙͙̘̠͚̘̘͙̖̙̩̥̺͙̟͚̩͖̗͓̻̣̘̠͍̣̗̘͓̤̙͔͚̣̬̪̮̠̟͚͎̼̳̗̙͉͖͈͓͇̮̳̼̰͈̯͖͇̥̬͇͙͎̠̼̹̺̠̱̥̤̙̹͖̯̼̦̺̮͍͔͍̹̰̤̭̰͍͕̼̪͔̲̬̥̳͓̟̗̳͇̺͈̖̥͂̍͒̈͆͊͊͌̏͋̀̓͒́̆̔͗̍͐͂̋̅̈̋͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅè̵̛̟͉͖̱̳̬̬̖͓͌̋́͊͊̓͆͌̎̀̈́̐̈̑̌̿͑̍̆̌̀̾̈̽̄̍̀̏͋̀̔̀̔̀̀͑̂̋̿͌̄̐̒́̎̍̉̍͂̐̅̆͑̆̒̈́̍̾͌͊̅̌̒̏̇̓̏͗͑̽͗͋̉̌̏̌̍͛͂͛̆̀̀̒̉̿̈́̄͌̎̽̒̍̊͋̊̇̎̿̐̋̀̍͑̏̀̃̆̑̇̔̏͛͐̊͗̄͐͌̈̉̒̓͂͌̾̇͑̎̀̑̅̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝n̶̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͇̩͇͔͍̘̝̻̙̯̻̜̪͉̗͚̩̖̹̝̳̻̰̱̜̻̦̟̝̯͙̱̮̟̬̖̖̮̼̝̰̩̟̗͉̦̬̩͈̱̬͙͓̬̦͓͔͍̼̖̤͕̣̻͓̭̼͉͇̞͍͙̯̭̩̱̲͕̩̘̘̼̟̪͚̪̲̳̫͎̪̬̱̦͉̺̜̼͚͙̦͇̪͚̟͔̙̞̤͍̟̻͖̳͔̹͖̞̻̬̩̻̼̦̯͓͙̩̟̟̥͈̙͖̮͈͖̺̝̞͙̟̠̹͔̳͖̭̻̜̦̣̙̜̝̻̩̥̙̾̊̓̆͛̉́͑͗̿͒̈̂́̒̽̓̔͛̅̒̌͒͋̍̑̿̇͋̒́̏͋̓̈́̎͌͒̎̈́͋̒͋̋͆́͗͆̒̈́͌̏͌̓̀̆̍̈́̓̂͆̾͆̽͛̓̍͒͊͌̇̄̃̅̍̒͋͛́́͌͛͂̅͂̄͑͂͛͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̜̻͇̬͖͍͙̮͈̖̫̗̫̖̹̤̝̱͓̘͕̦͇͎̪̳̳͓͓̻̜͖̯̟͓͎̣̤͇̮̝̖̮̟̹̻̦͇̘̱͔͓̳͉̣̫̫̰͙̞̠͚͈͎͙͇̠̹̟̠͈̭͔̮̱͚̟̜͇̥̖̗̝̹͇̪̼̖̤͎͎̱̼̖̪͉̠͓̝̺̪̣̺͓͙͉̜̹̖̻̬̳͓̠̞̯̼̬͙̖͇̐̆̌͂̇͒̋̎͋̓̑̑̏͒̿͒̈̐͑͛̈́̽̓̑̈́̑̍͑̄̾̀̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛͖̦̩̠̟̪̺̼̖͓̥͕͖̖̱̠̼̜̖̖͚̥̥̪͇̫͓̥̦͎̝̫̜̯͈͎̙̙̩̹̜̱͚̥̬̪͇͈͔̰̲̭̼̤͈͓̙̻͇̟̰͕̤̟̦̹̻̤̼̳̟̩̹̠͎̠̤̤̗̬̤̻͎͕̻̞̫͓͕̖̹̩͔̜̞͉̖̬̥̠̳̺͈͖̜̙̗̼͍͓̺̼̱̝͓̲͕̯̞͎̪̻͒͊̏̿̿́̔̾̆̂̃̃̃̎̈́͂͒̀͌̍͂̀̀̔̂͆̉͋̒̃͋̍͛̊͛͆̌̎̏͌̉̾̋͗̄͑̈́͆͗̔̀́̌̎̀̾̌͒̑̋̉̆͂͗̇͒̏̄̀͗̾̃̈̏̐̀̄̔̎͗̎͌͑͒̓̅͛͐̆̃̀̓̆͑̊̆̌̋̎̐̍̿̊̋̀̉͆͂̈́̒͗̓́̓́̈̐̔̀́́͆̇̍͊̃͗͒̓̓̐̉̾͊͆͋́̔̋̀͛͌̊̒͛̇̌̏͒͆̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̹̟̮͉̫̙̻̳̹̬͉̥̳͕̪̰̰̯̯̥͇͖̘͔̙̘̯̻͙̼̘̘̠̹̹̱͍̩̳͈͔̼̣̰͇͎͔͎̣͕̦͉̤̣͖̺̽̊͐͌̋̇̅̍͛͛͆̀̈́̅̈́̈͋͋͋͋̌́̃̾̇́͐̀͐̈́̉̆̉̊͑̾͂̀̓̒̓̿̿̾̽̓̃̚͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝ẃ̸̨̢̡̨̛̛̘̠͎̟̞̼͔̫̹̼̦̗̳̺͎̜͈͉̗͓̮̯͇̺̼́̌̓̽̇͒̍́̑̐͌̀͌͋̈́͋̒͌͌͂̈́̈́̉̆̄͗̅̀́̒͒͗͆̃̆͋͒͑̎͐͆̄̄̐͆̊͆̑̒̐̾̓̎̄̊̓͋́͋̀̀̔̓͌͌̃̓̈́̆͌͋͐̈͆̀̋͐̑͂͛̈́̇́̐̈́͗̀͌̈̊́̈́͌͐͑̊͐̿̋̃͊̄̔̓̋̓͐͂͗̽̽̓̓̾̃̋́͛͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝e̸̡̨̧̨̡̹͙̝̖̝͖͖͇̪̙̗̳̩͙̳̼͕̲̪̰͉̫͈̼̯͎̥̪͈̫̹̣͍͓̼͓̰̗̖̦̖̥̺̙͎̥͍̬̒̓̑̅̋̌́̔̾̈́́̔̅̑̐̈̇̈̆̏́͋́͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŕ̴̡̡̡̛̥̬̳͈̘̘̪͔̠̳̺̮̘̻̖͓̗̻̝̟̬͔̬̹͙̺̺̤͙̯̯͉̭̳̯̱̞̎̄́͑̇́̎͆̎̈͂̇͛̍̈́͆̄̋́͒̄̎̓̓̔̊͂͒̑́̍̇̂͛͊̈́͛̂̅̔̀̃̏̅́̽̌̃͒̑̎̀́̆͆̿͑̉̀͒̑̔̃̾̆̋̾̍͂̃̓̏̆̆̈́̋̃̎̌̈́̊̑̌̒̿̋̈́̂̎̀̔̈́̀̋̅͒͆̊̀̂̒͗̔̋̓͌̉͋̒̄̽̈́͐͊͛͑̽̍̈́̂̾̎́̋͋́̓̈́͑͌̈̊̈́͑͑̑͛̈́̋̇́̓͗̀̿͐̅̂̌͂̋̔͌̒̓̀̊̑̏̑͌̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅĕ̸̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̡̹͎̻͔̼̤͕̳̠͍̗͉̤̰̹̩̖̠̯͍̗̞͍̬̩̘̮͕̜̫͖̩̯̟͚̳̤̫̙̤͈͈͍̺͓̣̲̹̯͓̣̞͔̙͚͉̲̗̮̭̝̯̙͖̠͉͎̼̝̰̻͇͇̖̳̯̙̜̮̤̦͕̹̠̩̻̼̠̪̳͇͇̘̠̣̝͔̙̳̖̲̻̩͇͎̱͙̗̞̮̪͙̜͍͈̤̺͎̲͎͎̗̫̝͔̰̜̟̙̙̬̣̞̙͉̳̦͕̝͕̗̠̖͚̝͖͙̻͖̣̜̬̘͈͓͉̟̲̦̠̝̽̀͑̇̍̉́̾̒͋̓̂͊̓̏̎͊̓͒̔̌͋̔̋̊̓͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̴̢̨̢̧̡̨̲̱̭̠̝̖̰̬̻̙͇̰̘̱̦̹̱̝͉̹̞͚̦͕͚̪̠̯̩̖̫͙̟̦͍̹̩̼͖̖̟̣͔̘̭̲̯̌͜m̷̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̛̛̜̰̦̘̖̳̦̘̺̱͎͎̘̘̻̺̗̙͕̘̗̦͈̞͈̼͕͍̖̜̯̥͍͖̮̦̫̗̤̩͚͚̤͎͎̪̭͇͈̟̯̟͎̥̥͚̺̲̹͍̭̰̻͍̬͕̺̖̰̘̳̺̼̟̭͓̹͕̜͚̞͈̥͖̖̞̩͇̤̳͎̤̰͈͚̬̘̤̟͖̹̬̲̜̥̠͐͌͋̔͛̔̽̄̓̉͋̑̓̈̇̇̐͌͒̒͑̀͊̍͑̆̉̎̍͗̈́̄̌͊̎̔̿̇̋͆̾̾̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅã̷̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̗̖͖͇̹̙͉̼̼͎̳̱̱̠̞̦̣̳̬͕̱͔̥̲͔͎̙̰̹̭̞̹̫̻̯̰̲̺̯̩̩̼͓͉̬̹̼̳̤͕͙̫̰̘̯̣̰̰͉̰̰̰̜͕̘̟̻̭̟̬̤̩̹͖͍͇̟̰̰̠̝͙͎͍̫̭̩̥͉̱̳̉͛̂̉̈́̿̊͌̾͛̀͑̈́̆̉̿̌̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅṛ̶̨̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̛̘̰͉̮͇͖̤͎̯̙̠̟̞͔͎̻̖̲̱̞̯̮̥̦̣̙̣̘̩͎̱̩͎̪͕̗͍̖̪̟͚̙̣͕̮͍̙̘̦̲͖̞̣̤̙͙̲̖͇̬͎̙̭͔̠͔̺̬̳̤̦͓͍̦̞̖̦̲̺͍̗̠̝̫̩̜̼̺͙͈̙̜̫͇̦̺̺̻̼̳̝̤̘̬̺̲̦̲͔̲̬̤͈͔͓̪̪̟͓̍̀̌̓̒̃̈́̐́̄̐̑̔̂̌̈́̅̎͗̒̌̇̀̋̐̂̇̍̿̓̓̌̆̃͒̉́̉̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅr̷̨̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̛̛̥̖̫͙̳̗̰̳̺̫̬̼̥̗̮̺͚̰̲̮̪̞̱͍͖̼̬̞͙̯̖̟̗̥͔͙̼̲̺̣̠̱̞̪̟͍͎͓̞͍͉̝̣̹͈̜̙͕̜͙̝̺͙̠̻̥̦̭̜̰̜͕̣̙͔͎̙̖̬̘͍͈̪͇̼̥͓̘̳̭͈̣͎̩͚̮̖͚̝̞̳͖̼͙͇͚̖̙͍̝̱͇̲̘̬͔͖̘͓̪̜͖̪̞̭̝͇̺̞͕̭̫̫̝͖̝̯̥̙̩̞̞̥̹͓̙̣̜̩͉̪̤͈̘̜̺̙̻͇͑̌̈́̓͆̽̎̒̀͗̍̐͐̑̈͐̊̋̎̊̂̎̋͑̾̋̀̎̾̅̈́̂̇̄͗̇͒̒̾̀̇̎̽̾̊̒͒̀́̒̿̂͂̽͋̿̽͊͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛͕̯̪͍͙͕̦̹̥̲̮̭͎̜̣̺͙̠̳̙͔̮̳̹̼͎̯͙̫̘̩̬̞͔̖̙̳̟̫̣̝̖̫̤̞̻͇͚͓̣̤̗̜̲͗͐̊͊͋̄͊͛́̿̅̌̽̐̌̅͊́̉̍̑̆̄̈́̉̈́̓̂̈̐̓͛̑̀̊̃̔̍͑̋̎̄̍̔̃́̉̊̂́͌́̈́̀͋͆̃́̒̐͌͆̊̈́̏̍͊̇̎̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̜͔͙̘͔̰͙̜̱̳̖̭̘̰̲̪̠̬̜̝͇̞̥̙͓͉͕͍͚͔̻̻̱̠̠̠̮̜̹̪̩̺̫̟̞̼̪̹̭̥̳̳͈͖̤̹͖̠̹̮̹̜͚̳̻̖̗̝̤͙̮͔͔̫̠̝̪̟̤̲̙͇͓̯͚͖̪͉̐̽̅͛̎́̽͊̍́͐̆̓̀͐̿̏̎̊̍̈̌̓̈́̔̈́͊͐̔̀͛͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅd̵̡̢̢̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̟̻̥̞͙͔̭̟̫̮̞̻͎͖͓̰̯̱͇͎̯̜̗͉̯̺̹̮͉͙͔̼̺͎̥̰̙͈̣̹̖͚̳͍̘͔̗̰̥̦͓̤̱̼͖̟͇͍͉̙͖̯͈̗̰̠͖͚̞̭̤͚̪̦͔͖̲̭̝̖͓̼̳̰̻͙͎̮̪̰͎̭̣͈̮̳̪͍̤̠͍͔͔̰͖̜̣͓̜̭̠̠͙̞͙͙͈͙͎͓̩̥͍̲̳͔̥̝͙̲̗̣̲̭͍̫̭̺̮̪̞͉̬̘͓̹̘̥̫͉̑̀͐̍̇̃̆̋̂͂͛̾͛̈́̇͊͂̏͊̈́̍̊̂̏̄̓̑̈̿͑̾͒̿͊͋͒̌̀̀̋̋̆̀̀̍̌͂͒̋̏̾̅̍̃̀̒̑̂́̒́̀̆̑̊̈́̈͐̎̈̐͑͆̈́̏͛̏̌́̿̈́̈́̾͆̊͗̏̏̌̽̉̂͂́̈̈͑̄̽̇̓͛̅͛͗̽̀̎́́͋̉́̉͋̑̍͆̈́̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅ.̶̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̭̮͔̹̙͕̝̲͓͖̥͓͓̥̱̗̖͔͈͓̙̪̮̭̞̠͕̰̞̯̮̬͍̬̬̻̤͚͕̺̫͍͎͚̜̗͍̙͈̤̫̜̹̤͖̯̪̲̱̲̪͙̻̝͍̭͙͇͇̬̠̟̙̼̫͉͎͔̬̩̭͉̳͇̲͙͚͎̩̯̦͖̥̼͔̳͎̲̟̫̭̬͈͇͈͗̓̓̓̀̆́̋̍̈́͐͌̋̊͊̐̄̍́͊̊̍̌̈́́̇̃́͌̓͒̊̎͐͗͆̊͂͗̌̆̓̑̍̒͛̈̆̇̅̓́̈́́́̑͌͋͗̎̎̀̌̑̈͋̋̆͛̔̈́̒̏̓̄͑̽̆̌̌̂̇̆̈͆̅̍͌̅̔̈́̔́̿͊̈̉̒͑͂̄̀͌͂̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̙̩̬̪̥͖̤̣̟̖̜͔̳̪͙̪̭̠͈̜̞͙̘͔̟͈̪̹̯̦̙͔͚̪͕̘̺̮̤͓͙̠̞̜͙̫͙̻̞̖̻̫̹̺̫͉̤͖͍͕̦͕̱̭̪͔̘̭͈͓͕̣͖̦̩̟̣̳̞̱͍̞̣̠̮̙̞̖̜̲̿̃̒̏̊̃͆́͊͗̉̈̃̍́̄̌̓̾͗̈̓̊̆̓͊̃̽́͑̐́͛̆̿̈́̑̉̔̃̏̇̒̈́̐͂͐̓͑̀̽̅̽͛̑͑̈́͋̿̒̀̋̈́̓̈̿̽̏͒́̉̂͛̑͌͛̄̅̓́̓̅̈͌͒͊̽̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̡̢͕̘͈̗̭̹̺̲̤̙̠̮̹̰̠̟̺͙̜̬̯̜̰̗̫̻̫̰̩̣͇͔͚̯͍͚̣̠͕̲̳̤̭̬̼̝̣̺̗̗̞͓̻͈̗̟̠̖͇̤̣̘͈̜̮̬̜̬͈̦̻̫̫̝̤͔̈̿͂̓́͂́̍͗̽̆̃͒̈́̓̑́̄͆̏̊̐̅̾̓̐͆͐͌͋̍̍̍͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ"̵̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̟̩̬̹̼̖̪̻̟̜̘͔͚͎͍̻͑̈́̈̄͑̈́̀͊͒̽͗̈̓́̏̇̀͛̅͑͛̊͊͂̇̑͒̓̌̎̓́̍͐̈̒̚̕̕͝ͅT̵̢̨̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̛͈̙͙̩̜͍̠͕̗̙͓̮̝̣̲̞̟̫̟̘̦̩̝͇̰̖͉̪̜̟̘̳͓̻̹̮͇͓̙̠̙̩͚͎̝̫̫̤̘͈̬̲͎̥͇̥̻̞̣̫̜͔͕̰͙̼̝̼̰͇̣̹̩͍͙̪͇̝̫͖͖̻̼̭̙̲͖̺̗̱͖̗͚̩͉̙̲̭̝̠̺͓͉̞̫̦̼̣̫̔̊̑͑̈̄̈̐̽͑̓̀̿̿̆̉̎̂́̂̀̐͑̾̔̀̒̒̇̌̽̈́́́̌̐̅̅̀́̾̈͆̋̈́̂̄́̎̿͐̔͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̢̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̰͚̲͉̟͕̳̩͉̜̪̟͇̲̗̝͖̬̯͚̠̗̝̣͙̳͍̺͖̣͔̺̻̦͇͙̹̠̩͍̪̱͉̭̜̳̟̦̝͇̳̝̠͍̯̖̼̼͈͕̗̖̞͙̠̠͔͖̪͙̠͎̪͇̩̤̖̟͎̲̤͔̯̘͙̖̲͓̖͉̞̹̗͕͎̞̦͓͉̙̫͔͍̥͈̪͓͔̦͇̲̼̻͎̱̯̺̯͈̜͉̜͈͕͈̤̬̙͔̞̹͔̹̪̯͚͔̞̺͕̦͉͇̦͕̖͉̥̼͙̲̬̥͓̮̮̰̟̣͎̳̩͓̳̺̱̠̼̻͔̯̹̼̺̠͉͙͖̘͕̮̊̒̈͒͛̆͊̔̌̃̀̌̇̒̈́̔̓́͐̐̉̿͌͊̀͌̀̾̿̔̄̇̈͆̈̄̏́̀͋̉̐̈́͂̑̌͆̋̈́̎̽̿̃̎̍̽̈́͐̋̉̽̑̇̑̑̿̇͒̓͗́̋̆̀͋̎̓̈̐̒̇͌̈́͛̈́͋̎̃̅̋̆͋́̓̃͌͐̐̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̷̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̛̤͙̥͉̟̗̫̬̤̗̮̻̰̺͔̖͚̙͖̼̘̝̫̩͉͕̞̱͔̝̘̥̭̻̟̖̟͎͓̼̞͈̙̼̰͚͎͙̮͙̖̻̪̻͚͎͖̫̞̬̮̙͓̗̹̼̠̞̻͕̹̱͕̲̟̺̼̯̘̦̼͍͍̩̻̜͈͎͔̞̭͓̥̼͉̖̥̙̲̯̻̝͇̱̳͔̪̺̣̘͔̬̬̬̭̤͖͖̭͔̹͓͍̣͉̣͚̝͇̮̹̬̪̥̝̱̲̗̺̣͓̞̫̩̼͕̞̪͇̳͈͖͙͉̥̲̪̯̮̠̞͈͖̯͈͍̳̬͍̪̩̳̖͎̭͚̞͎̺͕̬͖̼̏͊͐̄̈́̃͊̈̇̒̎͛͛̀̍̓̎̈́̌̍̎͗̔̒̒̒̍͋̀͗͒͛̆̒̑̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̺͎̺͉̼̘͍̼̠̖̥̹̦̤̬̱̳̣͉͇̤̭̪̤̫̼͉̯͍̜̫͖̫͕̟̻͎̠̥͇͚̤͈̞͍̼̖͍̤̝̼̠̲͙͕̲̞̻͉͍̗̝̣͇͕̝̫̙͈͖̮̤͎̪͎̩͙͓͇͇̗̰̙̲͖̳̙̲̥̪̫̬̰̲̣̞̝͍͔͚̤̤̩̙̗̮͙̺̞̮͉̮͈̳̯͎͇̙̟̗̻͙̲͚̂̅̿̃͆̿̅̓̎͐̅̐́̓̈̇̀͐͋͋̐̆͛̀̉̋̈́͆̉͌̇̒̀̈́̍͆̈́̈́̎̄͑̓̑͒̐̈́́̈͌̀͑̉̇̑̈̔͐̔̉̃̾̃̀͊̔̊͛̇͆̏̆̅̊́̑͑̽͒̌͗̏͒̉̓̉̽̐̓̄̑̀̃̓̈́̀̀́̉̉́̋̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ'̷̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͍̫̺̜̪̤̟͉̖̳͙͕̪̥̰̼̫͎͈͉̻͇̱͉̖̻̟̪̮̱̥̳͓͎͍͖͍̩̙̠͎͉͚͈̹̫̭̻̤̲̗̝͍̙̼̪͔͍̳̫̰̱͈͓̮̱̺̰͖̠̹͍̱̫͚̺̝̤̫̪̣͙̜̳͈͖͇̜̯͎̬̞̬̙͚̦͉̫͍͉̖̭̱̠͉̥͇̘̼̦̮̺̲̜̙̤̪̖͙̥̹̩̫͖̼͉̩̼̟̼̩͖̟͖̭͇̟̦̘̜͇͍̲̞̦͔͓̦̲̬̭̮͔̞͔̪̠͎̙̝͍͇͔̜̣͙̙̜͖̗̩̭͍͓̦̗̯͊̔̐͌̈̉̿̓̅̍̿̋͂̓̒̽͌̆́̇̐̅̂̄̓̐͋̿̒̈́̽̄̀̋́̈͒́̔͂̎͒̌̈́̀̉̍͆̑̑̈̎̽͋̅̓̏̏̋͐̃̃̒͛́̄̓́̈́̌̌̀͗͒̈͋̒̎̉͋͂͒̇̍̉̆͊̈̈́̿͋͑̍̄͐͗̆̈́̂͛̊̉͐̌̉̅̋̓͂̈́̆̏̆̏͐̿̂̇̓͑̆̉̀̈̈́͌͊̂̈́̽̈́͑̀̈́̇͗̆̌̊̐̐̅͛͆̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅş̸̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̠̱͖̩͙̘̖͍̯͈̘͉̟͕͍͎̘̟̞͚̬̼̘̞͚̼͉̺̘̺̤͈̣͓̥͙̱̘̣͈͔̼͉͚͙̣̞̳̭͓̯̦̣͇̻̖̼͖͈͉̹̝̼̣̜̪̬̬͈͈͈͖͙͚̼̲̪͙̜̀̈̽͐͗̈́̇̏̈́̒̇̆́͊̈́̓̋̆̓͑̈̒̐͋̓̏́̆̄͛͆̐̆̀̿̐̅͂͒̈́̿̉͗̈́̈́̈́̈̓̌̈́̍̈́̈́́̿͗̏̂̏͊̀̓̉̈̆͑̑́̾̅̀̊͂̈͛́͌̊͛͋́̇̄͛̈́̋̍̀͋͂̓̽̒̏͑͆̊͒̾́̓͋̂̐̔̓̇̉̈́̂͊̆̏̅͐̂̄̿́̏͐̍͂̈́̒̑͗̆̽͋̃̊͌̓͂͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠.̵̡̧̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̛͓̱͙͚̹̬͎͎̗̰̳̘̫̗̭͎͓̭͖̯̩̠̲̪̲͇͉͓̫͍̭͈̥͕̙̙͇̬͖̞̹͈͔̬̰̭͔̖̩̗̩̖̺̬͎̞̭͔̳͔̹̗̘͈̮̺̹̲͈̹̯̲̘͈͍͈̥̫͙͙̳̻͕̼̟̠̱̪͍̺͈̣̹͖͚̰̗̗͖̼̲̭̻̳͉͇̗͎̬͓̩̭̱̳̦̫͕̦̤͍̭̜̣̰̜̳̎͗̈̿̓̎́̓͌̈́͒͆͊̒̂̀̃̂̀̀̽̎́̆͌͋̒͒̍̾̆͊͋̾̍̋̂̈́̈̍̆͑͒͌̈́̽̑̓̊̓̿͂̉̀́̉̍̈́̇̊̾̒͂̓̏͛͛͂̒̒͂͋͒̑̌̈̔́͆͌̔́̇̇̇͊̍͛̽̈̍̑̍̈͋̌̔̂͑̉̏̌̐͋̈́̈́̀̎͊̊̐͌́̂̀̑̅̋͑̀̇͋̔̃̋̊́̅̑̉̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ.̸̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̛̛̪͉̱̺̯͖͙̝̹̣̹̙̩̙̙͍͍̬͖̰̳̖̖͈̤̪̯̘̜̜̖̰̰͎̟͕̮̣̱͚̪͙̦͙̤̘̮̹̝̳̖͈̩̤͍̯͓͕̣͚̙̠͈̤̖͉͈̗̱̭̳̹͈̺͓͎͔̜̮͍̘̻̼̤̦̘̹̥̟̬̮̬̝̩͓̖̥̭̜̗̞̲̲̪̯̝̞͔͍̯̟̹̫̦̼͎͉͚̠̳̦̬̬̗̖͙̻͔̥̳̰̻͚͚̘̜͉͎̯̖͉͙̩̩̻͍͇̱̮̻̘̹͚͕̳̓͗̓͋͛̊̾̆̇̄̉̄̀͌͊͑͋̾͐͌̉͌̈̓̐͐͗̈̉͗͒̅̃̒̑̈̆̎̉͑͋̾̑͆̄̇̿͆̈̈́͋́̂̒̉̀͌͋͛̎͐̔͂̿͂̑̆̓̃̈́̄̈́͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ.̸̢̡̢̛̩͈̣̰̩̰͈̥̱̳̥̻̈́̀̓͋̂͛͜ͅ ̷̧̡̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̳͉͕̗͈̦̰̣̱͚̙̹͎͍̗͇̻̹̥̖̤͖̥͓͙̗͙̦̦͕̟̪͍̺̙͖̟̣͔̯͕̼̟̼̖̥̘̯̫̬͇̹̣̫̳̳̳̯͓̘̘̼̫̤̤͇̜̫̩̤̼͖͉̬̼̜̹̙̪̗̟̠̺̗͇̲͉̣͙͈̫̞̗̦͖͖̖͕̥̲̩̣́́̓̊̽̎̌͊̔͛͂̿̍̉̒̆̂́̋̅̓͑̐̓̍͛̿̆̔͛̓̄̑͑͊̽̐͛̊̅͊̎͒̽̄͂̑̽̀̒̐̄̏́̉͋͛̌͒́̃͛̊̃̉̊̉̽̎̓͂̀̎̀̋̄̈́͌̓̅̑̉̎̉̈́̆͗͋͆͂̇̀̀̇̿̀̍̿̊̿͐͑̒̇̈̊̍̈́͆̅̏͑̅̃̔̇̓̓̀͂͐̀͂̾̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅņ̴̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛͚̮̩̺̥̣͖̳̱̬̻̪͈͚̣̝̺̯̝̩͔̰̼̫͎͎͉̦͈̖̜͇̤͕̥͕̙͚̜̱̩̠̥̗̥̤̭͍͙̪̟͈̝͍͚͕̯̼͇̣̹͍̠̟̘͔̣̖̝͚̩̘͈͚͕̯̺̻̜̼̠̥̤̹̞͓̹̖̫̣͙̗̤̼͓̞̮̖͙̤͍̯͇͉͓͙̰̗͎͖̮̞̙̳̣̗͇̻͉̣̻͕͙̯̠̩͓̠̖̬͉̱͈͍̼̻͖͔̝̲͚͈̲̙̖̲͈͚̖̫̩̘̣͚͎̙̖̖͓͇͎̦̞̱̫̲͑͂̈̀͑̀́͒͐̎͛̉͛̆̈́̀̆͂̌̒̊́̽͂̍̑̃̽͋͋́́̈́̅̋̍̂̽̒̑̊̎̊̒̎̂̇̊̌̿́́͐̓͐̎͂͒̓̊̅̈́̉̆͂͊̅̀͂̑̈̇̌́̿̒̄̋̍͑͒̓̈͗̈́̒̿͑͒̏͗̉̄̑̌̏̐̿̈́̍̽̾͆̈͆́͗́́̾̒͌̀̓̋͗̎̅̄̀̎̀̈̏͒̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṑ̴̧̧̢̢̧̟̣͕̗̱̱̮̩̙͕͕̮͇̙͎͇̗̞̬̝̗̟͉͙͇̪̦͎̲̬̣̣̖̤̮̳̤̹̯̖͚̙̞̼̮͎͖̲̫̱͙͙͔͉̣̫̼͓͓̤̯̘̮̗̫̣̝͚̊̓̂̇́̅̀͌͒̅̈́̉̐̄̈̌̈́̈̀̍͒̋̽̍̽̿̃̊̈́́̍́͒̍̓̔̏͒͗̀͗͗̈̔̍̀̔͆̑̂͛̑̄̀̌͒̋̍̓̌̐́̾̓́̄̊̓̏͗̇̃͑̎̆͐̎͌͛̃̄͂͌̍̉́̂͐͋̋̂͂̃͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ţ̴̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̼͖̼̗̙̻̝̯͍͖̖̙̭̯̗̥̖͖̤̫̝̞͕̫̦̭͚͉̻̩̫̤͉̮̦͍̣͓̦̹̗̭̼̗̺̯̰̩̻͎̹͈͊̉̒̄̄͑͂̒͛͌̄̋̒͆͑̏̈̔̇̍̉͒̈͑̐̾͗̎̾̒̆͑̀̓͐̆͐̍̇̌̎͊́͆́̂͌̇́̂͌̀̃̇͋̈́̊̾͂̏̌̈́̀̓̂̈́̂͛͑̎͊́̀̿̂͗̔̓̊̅̒̈̃̓̔́͐̔̇̀̿́͋͆̓͊̌̍̽͌̒̎̽̀̐̈̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̨̡̛̛̛͈̦̯̤͈͕̜͈̱̥̠̟̭̫̮̪͎̺͔̬̭̖̭͛̄̈́͑̌͂̍́͒̃̌̀͂͗̎͗̎̾́̐͗̌̄̓̌͛̽͊̐̎́͒͘͘̚͝͝ẅ̴̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̬͔̠͉͇̯̱̼̭͕̪̞̮̯̼̼̭͕̣̲͇̮̣̙̳̺̘͔́̎͋̇̈́͐̑̋́́̋̇͌̋́͌̋̍͒̋͑́̌̀̇̅̅̂̀̊̊͗͋̆͊̏̽̎̀̉͂̈́́̄̋̑͐̄̿̅̈́̓̒͌̏͗̆́̓̔͌̽̑̅̎̏̀̎͊̈́̆̅͗̂̇̐̓̋́̔̍̐̇͛̆̾̍̌̿̍̾̄̐̊̍́̄̌͗̄̀̏́͆͒̀̔͊͛̐̾̂̂͛̒͗̿͒̉͗̈̈́̓̇̍̋́̽̉͐̃̆̃͌̐̎̆́̽͐̑̈́͌̇̌͗̎̊̓͒̊̿̿̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̷̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛͕̮̼͚̞̲̫̠̯̣͖͈̞̲̤̲̝̻̘̲͍̯̘̣̟͈͚̖̖̲̖̫̮͇̘͎̖̗̼͉̙̗̳͔̯̻̮̯̙͙̻̖͓͔̣̩̔́̒̅͑̅̈̒́̅̐̐͊͋̐̍̃̂̔̿̿͊̌͌̆̓͐͆͂͂̄́͑͆̍͗̄͒͛̈́̀͊͆̊́́̌͊̈͆̌́̆̾̑͂̀̽̈́̈͋͗̀̇̊́́̋́͊̈́̈́̏́̋͒̈́̆̂͌̇̆̇̀͑̔͗̾͌͂͐̓́͒͌̎̈́͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅa̷̛̛̛̛̛̠͛̿̊̀̓͂̀͒̉̽̓́̍̆̐̉̓̒̅̅̃̾͗͂̈́̀͌̋͂͂̿̈́̽͋̓̂̍̇̾̎̋̊͗̈́͑͆̉̓̇̆̈́̋̈́̆̋̏̒͂̑̈̾͒̓͐͋̈́̐̂̏͆̄͆̄̋̊̋͌͒̀̔͋̄̆̾̓͊̅̉͒̈́̀̔͂̒͊̊͗͆̋̊͂͋̏͋̒̓̇́̂̑͋̏̐̈́́̆̿̏͆̔̔͗̃̉͑́̀͒̀̂̆̀̅͂̿̍͑́̽́̃̍̌̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠t̵̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͇͚͇͕̻͔̻̮͕̙͖͉̻̦͇͍͔͓͉̩̥̠͚̥͙̗̹͔͎̙̗͇͖̱͎̞̹͈̦̫̅͂́̏̌̒͐̒̓́̀̄͐̍͂̄͂̓̑̍̒͗́̌͋̅̎̐̈́́͑́͛̆̄̒̑̽́̒̌̾̈́̉́̃͆̓̽̓̋́̍̆̋̾͒͌͑̀̊̂̈́̐̌́̍̇͛̈̊̈́̎̔̐̇̔͌̅̈́́͊̒̌̐̍͛͑̈́̎̇̏̇̿́̀͒̇̀̊͒͒͋̑̑̀͋̔̽̌̋͊̀́̍͂̏̉͒̈̋͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̛͈̖̞͙͓̲̰̼͓͚̫̘͔̰̪̜̼͙̙͙̲̮͕̖͈͈̺̼̩̬̟̻̝̟̣͇̲̯͓͎̮̩͙͖̠̺͔̣̙̤͔͍͇̥̤͔͍̻̳̲̗̺̫̬̼̹̪͍̞̹͈̬̼̠̠̦͍̗̺̰͇̦̮̞͚̰̝̘̹̥̞̺̫̜̹̼̰̼̜͎̼̭̬̟̲̰̘͔̥̖͎̪̘͔̺̞̬͉͎͙͙̗̞̖͚̠͔̼͚͈͓̰̦̦̦̲͓͒͌̈́̍̿͋̒̂̎͗̀̊̀̍̀̈͊́̍̇̓̀͐̎̆̉͂͊͛̈́̈́͂̍͛͋͑̃̈́̎͂̀̎̎͒̀̊̊͐͆̑̔͒̂̇̔̽̅̅̉͑͂̍̇̑͊͗̽̀̆͒̇͋̐̔̅̒̈̀̃̃̒̇̅̇̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̪͉̩͚̩̣̳͎̖̖̣͍͔̩̖̍̂̅́̑̂̋͂̓͒̈́̉̽͂̇̋̐̈́̓̈̓̍͛̽̎̍̎́̿̄́̇͐̑͐͌̑͑͐͐̈́̃͊͛̽͐̓̆̃̾̇̆̐̓̉̌̓͑̀̕̚͝͠͠͝h̷̨̡̨̢̧̛̛͙͖̰̤̭̖̳̯͎͚͔̳̮̲̪͓͓̬̮̞̱̮̜̝̭͙̟͖̻͎̭͈͓͚̱̱͎͎̟͚͍̜̩͈̳̙̹͔̩͈̱̬̱̩̫̹̻̲͙͚̬͖̼̮̦̪̲̩̫̖̳͔̯̜͔͓͎̳͓̱̟̘̩̪͔̱̘̦͓̭̺̦̹̟̞̹̲̻̦͈̙̭͖͖͍͓͈̋͂͛̃̌̎̂̍͆͌͗̏̆̆́͐́̂̑̂͌̑͂̍̓̀̃͐͒̏̑̂̑͊̄́̓͗̈́̀̄̓̒̌͒̈́̅͆̑̅͋̔̇̎̋͌̊̉͛͋́͌̑͒͗͊̆̓͛̽͊̊̈̑̽̑̀͂̍̔̿͋́͂̆̋̿̏̀̎̍̎̿̔̍̓̈́̏͆́̽̾̂͑͂̒̄̔͐͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̵̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̣̬̪̮͍̼̜̭̱̗̖̦̳̖̫͍͔̻͕͓͉̺͖͇̫͔̦̜̱̪̲͎̣͕̪͕̮̤̱̗͖͕̤̼͓͔̰͔̳͖̺̰̰͕̮̜̭̬̝̲̣͔͎̲̝̖̘̜̱̖͖̪̲̺͇̱̗͓̥̼͓͉͇̼̻̞̣̘̟̗͈̺͚͓̯͕̹̜͓͔̱͍̤̭͕̫͍̱̹̟͕̺̟̟̜̹̥̖̤͍̮̬̪͚̭̺͚͚̻̥̻̦̹͓̭̱̺̲̼͈̥͙̤̠̺͓͙͔̼͓̫̦̰̣̤̖̳̹̺̪̣̳̟̻̦͕͉̠̗̜͈͌̅̂́̋͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̧̛͍̪͓̱̝̙̣͙̣͔̖̘̟̮̠̗̫̔̆̋̊̀̓̀̀͋͂͆̆̂̏̆̊̂́̍̈́́͊̓͊̿̒́͑͊̆̈͋̉́̽̽͘͠͝͝ ̴̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̨̲̗͕̰̘̗̼̼̟̻̠͍̤̥̟͎̠̤̗̩̱̮̪͈̫͍͓̹̱̲͇̤̹̥̯̪̹̭̠̬̳͈̩̺̻͔͍͚̪̪̠͔͖̳̗͈͚͇̼̣͔̜̻̙͇͈̖̹̻̫̹̺͇̬̳̣͇̬͖͇̻̥̞̘̙̬̤͓̥̯̥̯̙̗̫̪̙̲͑̈͋͐̊̈̔̀́̍͋͒͆͛͑̿̈̃̃̉̀̿̏̅̃͐̀̈́͌͊̈́̇̈́̓̇͒̅̽̄͆̆͐̈́̋̅̉͑̌̑̈͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝m̶̨̛̛̛̛̛̫̹̮̰̣̤̰͎̩̖͉̰̮͍̺̺̰̤̻̆̄̑̐̆̈̏͑̃̾̏́̈́̈̈́́̿́̒͆̃̃͊̓͊̂͋̾̌̇̌́̄̌͒͗͗̄̄͊̂͑̀̀̈́̓̈͂̊̑̀͒̓̋͆͌̃̇̈́̌̅̇͐͋́̅̋̅̎͂̿̔̅̅̀͒̒́͒̀̏̓̿̈́͌͐̓͌͛̎̿̔̑̇͋͐̿͛̎͐̏̀̿̌̎́̊́͌̉̀̾̆̃́̇̃̇͐͐̑̐͆̆͋͐͊͂̂̇̂̑̅̈́̏̃̀̉͋͋̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠e̵̛̦͈̳̜̬͇͔̭̥̹̙̓̂͊͒͑͋́̋̑̇̉̂͐̀̔̌̇̅̎̈́̀̆͑̒̄͋̿̈̐̆̄̓̈́̃̀̍́͊̊̏̔̌̊̆̃̿̔͐̎͑̆̅͑̄̈́̈́͌́̽̅̓͊͊̎̃́̋̑̅̒̀̈́̋̾̓̅̈̑̋̓̃̿̿̽̓̂̌̔̃̔̓̑̐̑̌̽́̂̃̂̔̔̽̿̎̾̂̈͂̉̀̆͋̅̔͋̎͋͐͒̆͆̐͌̄̒̂̑̀̔̓͗̌̓̾͛̄͋̉̂͆͋̿̀͆̆̀̃̏̓̀̄̀̈́̏̿̓͛͊̔͂̽̊̍͌̎͗̎͆̅͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠ą̵̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̦̱̳͍̭̘͚̥̪̯̰̟̣̰̼̘͉̞̯̻̹͎͉̗͚͖̹̲̖̲̼̺̻̻̞̳̥͈͚͎̳̣̦̞͚̤̹͕̮̠̳̦̯̠͈̘͙͈͕͈̙̹͙͎͔̳̳͓̮͖̭̬̼̩̖̰̱̦̲̳̗͉͉̺̱̥̭̝̼̰̲̘̰͔̯͗̆̔́̀͒̊̋̈́̐̽̓̃́̋̀́̐̒̋̆͂̓͌̾͆͐͌̉͒̈́̉̓̎̃̀͌̑̇̂̔͐̽̾̓̏͑̾͐͂̆̆̏̈́́͊̽͌̋͋͆́̂́̀̿̀͑͋͛͊̽͑̓̀̉̈́̄̉̔̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̛̛͓̙̖̳͔̥̝̖͇̺̺̰̮̦̼̞̲̘̬̱̼̜̘͎̜̘̳͇̺͍̻͓̺̖̪̙͖̘̼͍̘̫̤̼̭̲̯̬̯̟̯̠̲͖̥̤͚̰̳͙͕̳̭̝̦̲̞̙̜̝̱̦̖͈̞̥̞̰̲͍̙̰͖̘̱͓͙͕̝̤͖͎͍̦̝̦̙͔̳̯̗̗͇͕̭͓͇͍͈̜̟̝̩̺͔̫̜̟̺̭̝͉̜͈̟̤̲͚͕̗̥̩͚̟̝̪̠̖̲̼̼̭͎͉̺͖̥̥͓̗̥̖̳̗̩̺̲̤̙͕̞͎͔͕͈͔̹̞̘̣͍̲̺̫͉̬͗͐͒̎̓̒͑́̀́͛̏͂͑̅͆̈́͆͊̅͒̿͊͗̍̒͋̉̆͐̊̾̎͗̍̉͒̆̌̋̊̽͋̈́̀̀̍̋͛̓̂̓̈́̋͛̿͊͆̃̈́̔̓̍̾͂̾̀̊͒̑̒̒̀̈́́́̂̆̌̃̈́̇͐̈́̽̿̀̆͆͋̂̃̒̈̏̆̈́̿̔̕̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅs̷̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̛̥͖̬̝̪̹̦͍̟̳͈̩̤̞͕͓̹͙̱̖̯̞̺̻̦̝̬̠̠͇͙̗͖̭̻̑̓̏͆́͊̊̓͊̓͒̈́͑̓̈́͒͛̆͌̔̀̐̅̑̇͐̊̋̊̅͂̅̾̔̃̽̍̔̀͑̒̾̑̒̉͛͛͗̉̅̍̆͒͂́̈́̏͆͊̓̔̍̋̕̕͝͝͝ͅͅ.̴̧̨̛̛̛̻͇̬̟͓̩̮̺̯̫̻̟̹͙͍̫̝͙̜̅̂͛̽͑̓̈́̾̍͊̐̇̄̋̒̽̇͋͗́̉͑̉́̏̒̾̃̏̈́̀̓́̋̒̔̆̂͆̆̽̍̀̆͂̀͛̔̓͌͌̎͊̔̅̉̅͛́̂͋̏̔́̇̈́̎͛̿̔̇̄̀̐̅͑͊̂͗̉͛̀̈́̀̂̉͗́́̋̍̂͑̆̐̄̈́̈́̈́͛̍̆͌̀̈́͋͗͋͛̎̔͌͛̎̈́͑̾̍͊̓̈́͊̈̈͛̆̒͊͐̉̉͋̀̍̔̾̃̓̉̎̅̍̎̏̿̍̈́̌̓̓͊͂̍̑̉̀̋̉̈́̉̀̈̈͗̓͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̸̡̨̡̡̧͍̺̞̮͔̥̖͙͎͍̼͖̱̱͚̹̜̪̭̞̦̲̙͈̪̰̫͇͖͕̳̙̩͍̳̫̮̪͍͖̞͉͍͉̜̘̳͔̩̭̺̩̙̯̝͙̠͖͈͔͓͔̘̣̼͚̮͖̯̬͔̲̞̬̼̠̰͙͈̓͆́̈͗̍̀̒̽̍͂̋̏̇̇͗́̅̈̋̒̿̆͂͐͐͜͝ͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̹̗̥̤͓͖̹̝̜̙̥̰͔͖̠̙͚̖̬͖͚̲̬͖̦͎̯̹̮̘̙̣̗̟̙̳͍̩͎͖̰͔͚̖̘͍̰͈̗̫̙͔̺̝͉̝͕̹̫͎̺̖̫̮̳̺̰̲̗͙̝̝͇̭̠̼̜̩̼̟̝̻̹̲̼̭̫̜̘͎͔̰͔͔̱͉̖̲̫̳̙͍̤͕͇̬̳̗͖̺͉̬̫͓̳̼̞͕̪̤͕̼͖̯͚͓͕̥̺̦̺͕͔̠̜̰̬̘̪͖͔̗͕͍̳̳͕͓̯͖͕̟̦̮͇̺̠͉̜̇͗̌̔͊͐̅͋̓̌̒͌̆̈́̾̎̃̓̆̐̔̀̋̽̀̒̅͗͊̈́̀̓͛͂̀̾̐̎̓́̎͐̂̀͛͌̄͛͋̀̿̑̆̉̌́̂̐͑̂̉̅̈́͛́̓̌͌̂̇̆͗́̑̆̇͗͊͌͛̃̅̈́̊̿̆̈́̇̃͊̅̒͒́̊̔̽͛̈́̎̏̑̾̓͋̀͐̀̈́͑̅̓̂̀͗̄̾̍̆͂͊̍̂̆̾̑̑͒̄̑͐̆̉̽̐̅̓͊́́̌̊͛͛̂̓̇̒͐̂͛̓́̆̍͒̉͂͂̈́̈̐̊͆̄̊̋̒́́̎̍̇̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̧̧̛̛̛͕̙̠͇̹̯̮̰͓̣͚͚̳̪̥͓̘̟̜̞̜̳͖̰͖͖̩̹̲̟̳̮̥̜̲̱̤̯̘͎̠̯͈̲̮̭̣̲̺̲͍̺͓̭͕̘̣͚̦̙̯͔̙̣̩͓͚͕̪̙̣͇̝̤̲̻̮̘͔͎̳̯͉̻͇̪͍̰̫̖̗̝͓̦̪̞̖͔̲̮͕͎̙̥͕͓̖̻̖̣̱͈̠̱̺̻͉̬̱̫͓̹̝̱̗͙̱͉̬̳̤͍̰̩͚̥̺̤͖̥͖͙͍̫̮̳̗̹̩̺͈̮̞̞͙̰̺̖̲̫̱̫̤̻̤̣̠̩̩̺̙͚͓̖̙̞͈̳͖͓̆͛̑̿̽͊͑͊̋̿́͂͗͐̾͑̇͊̈̐̀͐͒͌̈́̆̓̈́̈́͛̓͑͊͋̆͋̐͂͆͑̎͌̀͑͋̏̄̍͛̆͌̅̐͐̎́͊̍͗́́͑̏̄͊̾̀̀͂̍͗̇̊̊́̊̐̈͛͑͊͋͗̄͛̓̓̄͗̃͂̓̈́̄̓̈́͑͗̆́͌̄͊̉̀̋́͛̇̍̀̐̊̾̔͗͋̈̐̉̊̌̇̈́̈̉͂̔͗͂͛́̄̄͊͑̎̌̇̎́̐̌͐̂̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̳̬̱̫͕͔͙̭̝̝̜̣̖̠͕̙̘̗̣͇͚̯̞̻̟̗͚̰̤̼̟̰̭̥̮͙͙͚̬̲͕̝̘͖̗̻̝̪͙̜̖̬͓́̇͋́̍͑̿́̓̂̈́̈́̑̀͊̎̏̍̊́͐̏̃̐̎̐̑͂̀̈́̽̅́́̄͒͛͌̋̃̊̂̆̏̊̀̈́̇̽͊͋̊͑̒̆̏̽̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ"̴̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̛̛͎̮̙͍̪̗̩̼͈͈̫̲͓̹̙̣̙͎̠͎̘͔̫̠͓͎̭͚̗̼͚̹͔̮̞͓͍̩̹̞̫̗̗͍̙̞̳̘̬̹͚̮̲͔͇̠̮̮̫̺͓͎̺̬̣̗̖͍̜̱̦̺̙̬̥̺͈̤͔̻͉̮̣̝̻̻̺͎͕̻̙̦̙̜̮̱̹͈̗̟͖̦̳̣̼͚͚̥̠͎̹̞͍̺̖̭̪͍͉̟̗̖̼̞̟͕̟̮͎̻̖͓̤͙̻͕̹͓̰̱̦͖͚͚̱̲̦̖̬̖͚͙͍͍͓̗̩̪͋͑̒̑̀̒̇͛̂̿͆̽̉͗̄̂̋̇̍̄́͛̒̄̃̇̒̽͛̋͌͑̑̔̒͊͂̅͑̔̀̆̈́̅̉̄̐̈́̔̀̀̄́̌͑̆̂̂̇̉́̉̈̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅY̶̡̡̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̫͕̪̦̻̣͉̝̩̥̹͈͚͉͍̘͈̗͕̺͓̥͕̠͖̱͈̣͍̫̗͍̞͚̦̩͈̪̳͖̥͇͔̹͈̱͚͕̠͙͙͈͕̼̩͙̮̞̯̘̘͍̪̝͍͖̺͇̫̘͙̬̣̫̦̟͓̳̠̻̝͚͕̝̻͙͙̫̰͉̹̹̮̬͚̦̼͕̻̱̺̥̲̯̬͙͉̘̭̠͊̂̏͂͂̀̃͆̆͛͑͒͑̄͆͋̉̅̒̂̍͒̎̀̎͂̈̽̆̓́̇̉̐̓͑̾͂̎̽̅̃͑̉̇̊̍̈́̾̏̔͂̑̉͑̈́͛̿̃̄̈́̋̾̑̓̈́͂̋̾̏͂̈́̓́̈́̇̆͐͋̽͒͊̅̽̽̑̂͗̽̒͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅȩ̴̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̨̛̦͚̗̙̝͖͎̹͔͎͉̗͇̙͈͚̟͚͙̪̤̼͈̲̪̣̹͇̱̤̫̫̖̖̤͇̼͓̖̻̟͖̝̱̰̫̮̖̩̤͚͕͚͕̯͔̲̯͎̖͙̙͚͇̟̲̩͙̞̹̼̺̻̲͚̟̜̯̰͙͖̝̤͇̠̦̝̯̱̳̹̖̫̜̝͙̣͈̼̻̦̭̝̠̺̟̜̙͕̳̲̝̝͎̜̩̫̻͚̘̟͚̖͕̗͍̗̩͚̰̙͚̅̎̔͒̀̉͊͋̄̋͛̾̐̆͊̈́̓̆̌͑̔̋̀͂̔̈́̔̍̈́̅̈̇́́̇̄̐̈́͗͑̅͂̒͊̈́̈́̑̈́̈̓̔̈͒̍̄̅͛̒̋̽̐͂͆̈̔̀͒̈́͋͂̿̃̇̉͋͋̄̽̓̇̓̇̓̽͐̔̇̐͆͒̄̐̑͆̊̾̈̐͊͌̃̇̋̃͊͋̎̀͗̉̄̀̄̀̈͊́́̿̂̉͋̔́̎̀́͗̂̒̆͑̈́̈́̈́̅̍̑͊͊͋̓̒̓͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅs̸̨̛̛̥̗̜̠̳̪̝̳͕̠͈̦̺͉̝̰̰͑̂̇̇̒̊͑́́̇́͑̒̓̈̿̀̾̿́̌̽̈́́̒̀͊̋̈́̋̎̏̓̐͋̿̑̐̄̌͑͛̑̌̎̒͒̓͌̓̊̈́͐̄̋̓̀̉̏͐̅̎͊̂́̅̇͂̎̌̔̍̇̔̀͑̍̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝,̵̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̹̲͙̦̬̺͔̖̥̬͓͕̗̗͉̰͍̱̺̮͙̝̙̙͇̰͙̩̣̬̘̤͕͈̻̥͉̞͓̥͎̝͍̭̪̲̰̱̜͕͖̮̱̩̫̳̦̜̟̼̪̻̩̱͚̥͙̹̩̖̭̙̺̼̗̠̗̗̭̺̺̙̘̖̱̩̖̲̠͕̥̮̭̯͎̜͖̭̳̙̻̺̘̭͔̬̹̰̼̥͇̩̖̞̣̮̫͖͚͉͔̥̪̗͈̞̮̖̝̭̭͎͉̖̗̘͎̟̱͇̮̥̥̠͕͎͓̥̞̙̮̻̳̬̗͎͈̣̟̦̹̪͙̹͇̳̼̜͕̫͈̠̺͚̹̳̩̹̰̠͈̈́̐́͛̄̎̈́̅̏͊̿͆̅̈͑̍̈͂̀̄̀̽̓̌͌͑̇̽͂͂̃̇̌̌́̀̎͛̾͌͐͊͐͂̑̏̀͒̋̈̓̓̉͑͌̌̄̿̈̂̀͋͗͂̓̈̇̄̈̆̐̈́̓̎̌͆̋̈́͌͊͆̽͒̽͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̡̨̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̛̛̬͚͉̪͓̫̭͚̘̹͈̺̻̪̥̙͈͉̣̪̙̝̩̻̣̦̹̮̱̟̲̺͙̟̩͇̲̣̥͎̠̳͕͉̙̥̣̞̞̰͈͕̞̫̻̟͉̠̟̲̣̠͎̪̹͕͚̲̦̗͕̻̫̣̫̘̗̱͍͓̜̼̝͈̬͚͓̫̼̜̦͕̗̤̖̯̙̮̯͔̻͖̑̓̈́̌̓̄͋̈͗͊́̑̒́̾͆̒͒̀͆͂̓̆̽̒̎͆̅̐̈́̈́̈́̂̈́̊͗̏͛̈́̅̈́̐͂̑͗̄͌́̈́̓̒̆͗̑̊̿̔͐̀̑́͌͌͌̂͂̅̈́̈́̓͗̊̏̐͂̈́̂͑̽̒́̎̃̌͋̄̉̈́̿̀̄́̔̎͌͋̇́̓̎̈́̃̇̒̅̀̀́̈́͛̉͌̅͋͂͋̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅī̸̧̝̬̘͙̓̀̈͌͠t̴̨̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̛̼̤̗̤̼̦͓͙͙̠̙̦̰͔̯̞̘̼̲̼̘̹̦̙̳̪̻̗̩̘͖̤͈̜̪̖̝̮͓̺̭̪̜̼̣̹͓͔̙̰̼̮̩̮̩͇͉̪̹̝̭̖̱̘̲̯͖̩͉̬͖͎̙̞̣̩̝̳̥̖̹̙͇̪͉̗̗̲͉̦͔̪̬̺̙̝͖̙̟̲̝̫̹̹̱̪͚̱̞͍͉̞͖̙͕͉̹͎͓̞̟͔̪͍̠̤̠̗͓̃̓̿̿̔͆͑̀̈́̈́͗͋̑͗͂̽͂̅̀͆̀̇̊͂̐̄̆́͂́̍̽̒̄̉̿̆̓̈́̈́̀̃̾͂̉̓̾͒͗͊͌͛̉̈̅̉̓̀͛͋͌̿͂́͌̏͌̾̐́͋͛̌͆̇͆͗̃̋̏̃̿̌̅̾̈̇̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̢̹̝͉̮̠̯̦̜̬̮͈̙̯̱̻̱̺̠̹͕̰̬͓̠̰̜̯̝͔̯̱̫̣͈̥͇͎̳͐̏͒̔͂̏͐̓̕̕͜͝͝ͅį̶̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̳̹̺͖͙͎̙͈̰͈͈͚̲̦͙̣̹̭̦̻͉͓͖͙͕̮̻͉͉̤͉̩̝͉͚̬̻͕̯̘̬̣̫͎̬̥̣̜̙̬̬̟̱̫͇̝̬͖̫͕̥̳̗̼͓̫̥͕̪̜̦̥̰̖̰̣̝̤͚̟̱̻̬͖͇̺̟͉̦̯̣͚̦͎̙̹̜̪̣̥͙̻̣͍̖̭̟͙̣̳̰͙͕̰̠̦͍͙͈͓͉͖̯̯̬͖̳̹͓̣͎̩̗̹̼̳̺̙̱̤̹̣̗͔̝̞̾̈́̔́͒̇̓̋̑̇̈́̓̒̑̎́̾͆̿̀͂̂̇̊̄͗̐̓̂͋̈́̾͆͊͛̓̈̀̔̄͌̽̈̌̉͊̇̆̊̈́͗͑̑̄͘̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅs̴̢̧̢̢̛͙̼̯͇̯̟̯͔̙͙̬̜̰̥̙͎̺͚̼̲͖͕̤̫͖̦̱̘͕͕͍͖̙̟͇̖͚̫͈͍̠̭̯͕̲͎͇͍̖͚̖͓̞̫̙̣̖̝̹͖̞͎̋̓̑́͗̅͐̋̃̓̐̀͌̽́̓͒̏̎̄̅̔͗̂̓̍́͌̀̎̐̎͛̃̾̓̋̉͋͊̒̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ.̶̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̛̙̗̩̬͓̞͔̰͙̝͓̮̮͎̝̘̪̘̹̼̺͚̩͖̖̯̲̩͇̮̱̤̬̠̭̠͕̼̣͖̠̪͈̜̗̬̭̹̻̟̞͍̦̝̳̖̫͖̣͈̪̣͕̩̺͍̤̪̻̤̥̲̙̱̥̘̖̼͍̹̭̤̗̞̙͕͍̗͙̺̪͍̜̭͙̲̪̺̭̳̱̩̬̞͙͕͉̬̤̟̼̼̝̝̝̝̥̤̹̬͙͕̺̜̲̥͉̺̲̰̗̻̜̬̻̦͚̳̟͓͚͔̟̺͆̓̇͌̒͂̇̐̉̅̅̀̄̋̀̇͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̶̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̨̧̡̻̣͚̤̭̱̖̱̣͇̠̲͕̹̥̫̩̜̗̲̝̹̙̱̖̩̩̩̪̺̝̳̰̳̣̺̥̫̟̪̮̤̰̭̹̰̼͚̟̤̞͙̟̻̼̣͓̰̟̠̼̰̞̻̺̦̫̠̜͈̯̮͙̹͚̳̣͙̤̭̞̺̬̝͉̖̥͖͕̰͔̟̩̲͕͕̖̤̞͇̗̬̥̣̫̟̺̯̪̝͚̹̝͙̦͕͚̱̜̞̥̤͚͈̣͖̯̭̳̭̗͙̖̤̞̘͎̩̠̙̟̖̠̲̞̦̘̞̤̫͕̯̥̬̥̖̣̮̲͍͕̫͕͎̳̩̟̝̞̼̹̝̗̞͇̞̰̮̳̼̗̩̒̀̀̑͂̾͐̄͋̌̓̀͋̉̈́̄̿͐̓̽̀̇̔̇̉̒͗͌̊̈́͐̈́̅͒͛̈́̓́̾̇̈̒̍̅͑̿́̿͑̒̀̆͂́͑̀͌̄̓̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̨̛̜̭̙̤͉͍̙̯̝̭͉̬͓̯͙̫̥̱͖̩̭̟̻̬̭͉̣̼̣̝͍̗̙͙̦̰̪̗̝͈̫͈͔̞̺̫̩̱̯̠̝̻̬͍̳͈͎̹͓̹̟͍̤͈̪̣̗̹͓̟͖̼̝̣͍̥̤̠̮̹̜͈̌͊͋͗͑̇͒̈́̽̉̆͆̆̽̐̆͆̾̀̂̇̾̇͒̏̈́̔̒͛̔̏̓̑̄̎̾̒̐̑̐͑͆͂͊̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅḢ̶̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̲͙̺̪͚͓̤̞̯͉͇̭̖͍̝͓̞̜̞͔͔͚̻̹̦̭̟͍̟̗͇̪̥͎̦̬̖̝̖͖̠̯͓̗͉̗͔͍̹͇̘̲̭̘̙͔̲̼̩̳̼̦͍̫͓͖̭̩̯̠̝̫̠̝͙̙̯̱̺͎̠̠̤͖͎̞͚͕͉̠̦̱̟̟͕̤̤͍̗̱͙̹̘͎̼̝͕̰̦͇̗̮̠͍̟̗͍͙̠̦̠̪̥̩͓̹͙͓̩̜̯̹̤̞̫͖̖̪͍̪̩̣̼̻͓͓̻̙̪͉͔̺͈̝͖̤̻̖̰͖̫̼̼̠̜͚̦̲͓̬̰͓̺̙͙͚͕̫͎͖̤̙̿̍́̇̇̓̇̄̎́̌̊͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅè̵̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̹͚̱̻̣̠̠̤̘̙͙͔͙̞͇̹͈̦̹̪͉̭̲̥͚̩͚̣̻̟̠̈́̈́̊͗̆̆̊̑̾̑̒͑̔͌̆̆̈́͑̈́͐̏́̀͐̌͛̆͛̏̑̇͊̃̔͌̒̇̒̃̊̄̊̎͂͐̈́̿̉̍͒̀́̏̒̄̽̅̅̀̏͊̃͊͌͆̾̓̈́̒̌̃̌͐́̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̴̨̢̧̢̛̝͕̼̬̘͙̼͔͔͔̦̬͉̞͓̞̗͙̬̰̠̞̬͈͓̻̪̖̼͇͇̭̰͕̻̙͙̊́̇̋̋͑͂͋̍͐̒͋̂̾̑̔̿̽̑̔̈́̊́̽̊̒͊̌̎̊́̈́̌͒͂͒̌͊͆̾̑̃̅̽̕͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅp̸̢̡̨̡̛̛̬͇͚͈̱̞̰̜͖̖͖̙̪̭̮͇̳͙͕͕̘͙̣͖̹̬̫̫̮͚̭̙͙̞̗͙̝̙̼̱͉̝̻͖̰͎̮͈̤̹͈̫̙͍̝̞͙͎͈̤̞͈̻̠̙̪̠͇̞̮̰̤̱̳̘̭̹̝̮̖͕̗̯͕̭̲̜̼̩͕̹͚͆͆̔͂͒̈́͋͂̈́̂͋̊̉̿̈́́̌͐̑̈́͒̋̔͊͌̃͗̾̏̊̎̆̀̀̒̂̀̿́̈́̉̎̈́̅͒́̃̽͗̀̇̌̃̀̆̌̀́̈́̇̓͐̀̀̎̄͆̆̓̏̍̍̿̀̋̔̋̅̋͛͑̉̎̃̉̏͌̾̈́̓̋̅́͒̆̈͆͐̈̈́̇̍̀͋̀̐͋̂̀͒͋̍́̽̒̌͆̐̋͛͐̒̍͆̊̿̈́͆͛̄̈́̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅứ̴̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̬̪͎̮̘̖͎̺̺͙͕͖̦̯̘̗̯̺̩͙͉̭͚̜̪̺͖̩̩̩̘̹̫̲͇̦̺͈̠̻̝̮̙̥̳̟̱̻̲̥̮͚͇̠̬̩̞̝͎̯̲̜̲̜͕̱̯͙̻̹̘̻̻̖̳͎̻͙̣͓̜̝̝̟͕͓̹͙̦͇̘̼͚̗̳̹̬͚̫̰̞̱̳̱̱̭̠͈̮͖̮͍̤̳͓͙̠͎͍̪̖̗͙̦͖͙̹̠̣̞̤̰̞͉͕̳̼͈̞͇̝̺̘͙̫̠̹̘̟̪̱̝̹̮̤̯̻̙̜̙̤͕̝͈̥̠̜̹͙̙̀̋̎̌͐̀̀̎̄͐͆̂̾̊̌͂́̔̌͒͗̍͆̓̃̂͒̀̊̽̄͂͒́̊͊̍̓̉̅́̄̋̍̓̇͂͆͂̆̂̀͐͆̿͑̔̎͌̄́͌̅̽͂͋͆̑̅̀̃͂̂̄͆̌͛̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̨͙̦̪̤̜̹̙̹͖͚̩̒͗͋̓̀̂̒̋͑̓̊̓͛͑͛̐̃͊̉̌̆͒̆̈̊̿̈́̆̎̒̈͋̒̎̑͋̊͆͆̓̓͂̊̾͂̉͐́͑̋̍̋͛́̈́̂̐͌͗̒̆̇̆́͑̇̋̉̇̾̆̇͒̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅl̵̢̧̡̡̨̛̝̘̻̹̞̗̰͖̻̠̝̣͚̮̮̘̲̦͓͚̞͉͕̼̳̲̦̦̜̫̠̞̤̭̫̟̹̘͓̮̟̀͑͛͒̇͐̄̌̈͑̅̃̀́̆̄͑̿͛͒͑́̈́̅̍̽̿̌͆̂̍͆̏̅̇́̑̀̀̓̏̌̎̉̊͐́̒͛̅̅͆͌̀̿̔̏̒͋̂̀͑̽̍̈́́́̂̋̾̀͐̇̈́̎͐̍̃̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̶̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̛͖͖̲̬̮̝̤͎̝̖̪̝̗̺̰̦̺̖͉̹̲̳̝̩͉̥̞͚͓̗̖̦̜͎͙̯̟̭̙͙̝̜͔͎͓̲̼̥̥̩͉̭̩̞̘͍̹͇̪̝̠̱͔͉͙̤̙̺̱̲̩̳̗̞̘͕͍̳̮̤͎͓̝̙̘͇͍͚̹̺̟͎͚͖̖̠̟͒͑̈́̎̉̐̃̆́̌͆͗̀͛̈̇́̏͌́͗̀̀̐̍̀̽̍͂̂̆͘͜͜͜͠͝͠ ̵̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̘̖̟̙̻̗̳̮̮̘̩̞͓̼̼͙͓͚̗̱̞̙͚̱͓̰̦̱̝̫̻͖͕͖̾͗̑͆̽̔͊̽͑͑̏̎̇̿̈́̾͌͒̊̐̓̀̈́̈́̈́̄̈́́̈́̐̍͑̽̏̍̍͊̈̈́̎̀̀͑̽̓̈́͊̽͗͑͑͐̇͊̔̿̂̉́̎͌̾̿̽͌͌̍̋͐̈̀͒́̉́̏̉̿͗́̈͆̐̈́̄͂̀̍́͛̈̓́̍̓͐̏̈́͗͆͌̆̌̋͋̇͗̀͆̄̿͆̅̔̉̆̏͒͒͛̎̆̌̀̋͒̓͋̋͋̿͗́̊̈́̍̈́̆̽̀̾̌̒̊̋̏̄̆̐̏̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̸̡̢̨̧̡̛̯̺̖̠̤͇͕͕̻̠̣͔͍̠̤͚̩̞̭͓̣̤̜̙̜̫̭̱̠̙̗͇̬̳̟̱̘͖̘̹̳̣̪̪͉̜̣̦̳̬̳̺͔̥̭͉͎̲̪̥̮̤͙̞̖̫̭̭̯͚̝̭̘͚͖̣̳͇̹̤̱̪̦͕͐̔͆̈͛̃̉͊́͑̊͌̎́͆ų̶̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͈͖̼͓̬̬̜̞͔̠̩̥͇͔̼̠̺̝͍̜̝̪̭͔̳͈̙̹͕̺̻̮͖͇̘͖̗͙̭̰̥͔̤̠̟̲͍̞͈̣̻̗̮̙̘̖͕̹͎̙͔̪͍̯̙̣͚̣̯̘̦͈͕̟͖̠̗̯͖̣̙͈̼̤̩̯̬̯̰̲͙̠̣͚̜̣̼̞͎̬̇̅̈́̄͋̌̈͂̎̍̐̃͛͂̀͐̽͊͒̈̆̇̈̆̀̈̒̄͂͛̐͗̾̈́͌͛̂͛̈́̓͌́̈͆̅́͒̀͂̎̄̏͆͂͐̾̂̇̆̂̂͛̿͋͐̇̉͌̓͒͑̃̈́̏̀͒̉̑̉̇́͋̃̿̾̎̃̓́̾͛͑̅̿͊͌̀̄͒͒̍̋͗͂͌̈́̒̅̋̇́̑͌̉̀͗͑̈́̈͛̀̓̇́̊͊̈́̌̔͆̈́̾̔̈́̎͐̉͑̄̌̄̽̑̿̆̊̾̀̐̐̑͒̿̃̈́̆́̋̔͌͋̌̿͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅț̸̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̤̬̟̳̜̟̠̰̘̼̖̘̮̯̝̤͎͎͚̙͈̟͚̻̫̤͚̻̱͙̫̦̬͍͎͍̠͖̖͙͔̯̗̩̮̥͍̙͈̹̭̯̗͙̹͖͈͈̤̥͇͕̻̻͉̝̰̳̫̦̖̻̖̜̥̭̩̠̩̗͙̞̘̗̜̯̘̳͕̪̰̦̦̫̘͕̱̠̱̙̼͔̝̻͇̹̯̹̦͇̲̮̼̮̘̻̗̰͇̩̳͙̯͈̱̮̤̤͙̺̮͓̙̳̲̫̱̩̘̦͇̭̟͈̺͎̱͚̰͔̦̫̖͈̙̳̤̹̹͚̬̼̘̥͍͚͍̗̞͖̅̾̉͗̃͑͆͒̿̆̈́̀̈̿̈́̓̓͂̏̾́̊͒̒̉̂͛̈́̊̎͊̇͋͆̈́̔́̈́͂̐͛̋̂̔̇̽͋͗̑̇̉͑̆̑̎̾̈͂̇̓͂̈́̀̄̋̌̊̇̓͑͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̢̢̛͍͇͎̣̞͓̙̱͇̟̞͈͚̥͍̱͕̦̺̜̰͓̹̣͙̘̣̼͇̙̹̫̜͇͎̣͖̞͚̣̲̤̳̹̦̞̰͖̭̬̫̠̤͕̘̣͙̭̙̝̱̤̩͙̮̟͖͍̺̜̺̹̲̩̻͚̮͈̳̯͉͙͚̮̜̱̺̠̠̞̻̞͓̩̙̪̦͍̤̟̩̫̤̩̗̻͈̼̞̙̙̣͎̥̼͙̙̭͖̙̘̣̟̯̥̺͈̠͉͖̖͖̝͉̳̰̙͙͇̖̫̖̺̮͖̞̫̹̳̫̩̼̜͔̻͖̙͇̙͖̗̝̥͗̒́̓̃̀́̀͗̌̃̓͊̔̈́͑̔̅̐͊̈́̈́̐̈́͆͂̈́̓͂̾̈́̓́̈͊́͊̊̈̐̌̐̋̂̆͆̾̿͗̀́́̏͒̉͌̋̈͌̂̈́̿̔̇̍̓͒͒̑̍̌̍̋͛͋́̑̔̇͋̓̓͒̀͂̍̎̒̌̌̈́͐̑̀͆̑̓̇̄̓͛̓̈́̏͛͆̓͂̑̑͒́̾̉̓͑̓̈́̄́́͐̄̀̀͛̂̌͑͑͌̂̾̀͒͆̈́͋͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅá̵̡̡̧̨̡̢̛̛̠̜͈̫̼̗̬̘̝̦̗̰̘͕̫͈̻̗̺̜͈̠̝͚͔͍̹̻͈̩͔̪̗̙̖̪͚͉̠̼̟̲͚̘̳͚̬͍̟̣̫̺̼͍͓̠͎̟͎͎̜͈̰̙͍̳̟̮̩̪̹͔̬̲͓̞̯̗͇̹̳͕͍̜̼͎͈̝̤̰̘͚̺̎͑́̒̓̓͛̍̊͐̆̏͛͌̈́̍͊̌̓̃͐̋̊̈́̉͆̏͋͑́̎͛̿͊̅͋̅́̿̃͛́̃̓̾̽͛̄͋͒́̏̉̃̓̾̄̒͗̒͛̓̓̔̃́̆̂͐̿̇̌̄͗̇͐̄́̎̈́̆̾͒̎͐̍̀̋́̂͒͋͑͌͂͋̂͑͋̇̽͂̈́̃̌̃͐̿̔͛͛̿͋̇͗́̃̌̏̐̇̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̡̧̣̮̦̹͍͎̜͇̝̤̮͉͎͉̩̹̰̙͖̜̳͈̼̗͕͊̎͒̄͊̍͊̕̕d̴̨̡̢̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̰̫̜̮̜͕̳̣͉͎͖͙͉̣̺̬̻̦̣̠̬̰͇͎̳̞̩̭͙̩͍̞̤̤̬̦̗͉̜͉̖͎̫̮͈͉̟̺̹͉̳͚̝̯̺͍͍̯͙̤̱̺̼̰̹̪͖̖̣̝͎̝̹̙̭̮̰̭͉͓̲̲͎̺̦̟͓̪̫̬̗͓̫̰̦͓̘̬̔̃̅͑́̃̍́̽́̎̍̐͊͂̑̔͂͑͐̾͒̃̇̌͆̄͑͗̒̈́̑́̍̊̇̔̏͌̋͆͊̃̓͊̀̌̐͒̇̑̊̿͂̒̈́̅̓͛̋̌͂͌̐̋̅͗͂̉̓̃̈́͌͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȋ̵̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̥̮͇̖̤̳͖̞͉̫̺̻̞̖̫̞̮̣̝̮̹̭̲̘̣͇͇̦̟̗̟͍͎̭̖̥̥̱̙͉̖̖͚̯̯̮͚̱͚͇̬̰͙̼̺͇̳͚̺̫̻̜̳̤̥̪̩̹̺̯͖̬̜̙̦̼͓̖̝͚͎̼͖͕̫͚̣̗̥̟̖̗̗̝͉̱̗̻͓͔̥̪̙̘̯̼̣̺̪̰͈̫̮̫͉͉̣̘̘̩̪͎̞̮̟̠̺̣̯̹̮̬͔̻̺̞̰͚̘̩̰͓͕͖͔̝͙̭̹͔̭͎̫̫͕̬̤̲̜̞̹̭͍̖̳̑̈́͛̃̉̾̐̇̀̒͒̅͌̋̿̎͂̃̒̉̈̆́͆͛͊̐̂͑̌̈́̿̀̀̿́̾̉͊͌́̀̿̃̎̽̄̈̑̈́̇̐̈̏̏́̒̐͒͑͊̅́̽͂̋͂̎̍͋̌̂̊͆̑͛́̆̕͘͘͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̴̨̢̡̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̡̛͚͕͕̯̖̫̯͉̥̬͎̫͚̼̦̝̰̳̦̪̻̫̲̠̬̳̠̙̟̺͙̞̥͈̰̲̘͉̟̳̤̲̳̘̘̱͈͎̤̦͚͖̦̦͖̻̰̗̰͚̭͖͎̻̘̺͖͇̯̩̬̯̞̰͕͙͎̭͚̥̱̼̮̣͕̱͎͔͓̖̰̫̜̽̔̇͆̈̑̀̋́̀̀̉̐͒̀̏̀͗̅̇̒̅͒̑̂̓͆͐̾͋̀͗̍͗̾̀͋͋̀̂̿̑̍̊͂̓̈́̄̌̿̂̀̀̎̋̑̾͑̾̈́̔̐̉̆͆͆̉̃̅̓̽̆̀̊̌̈̋̿̆̎̉͒̃̉̒͂̔̈̉͌̈́̍̒̍̈̈́̎̋̑͂̂̆̒̓̔̑̄̈́̍̋̈́̌͛̓̏͛̓͛̋̊̎̂̃̑̌͌͋̈́̍͋͊̓̃̓͌͋̏͋̍͋͛̓̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅt̸̛̛̛̮͈̪̩̮̭̱̪̹̭̀͗̒̇͆̆̈́͛̃͊̋́̆̀͗̾͋́̎͗̓̓͂͆͛͊̑̓̇̒̒̔͛̔͊̇̓́̏̎͂̉͂͗̂͋̍̈̏̒̿̓͋̉͆̓̈̅͊͆̉̈͊̈̒́̾͗̈́̓͑̅̓͋̓̍͊͗̆̄̃̈́̋̈́̊̒̂̀̒̈̑̊̾͛̉̀̃͒̀̀̋̊̏̉̀̍̈́̒̆̓̈́̈́̀̐̐͊̆̾̀̃͋̉̓͂̐͊͗̎̌͊̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠i̵̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̛͕̯̖̝̠̠̹̟̜̗̦͉͉̭̯̦̳͔̟̞̺̹͓̣̼͔̹̜̺͇̜̳͉̘͓̫͍͎̯̲̦̰̼͓̪͎͖̗͇̟̗̭̤͈̦͇̜͍̙̙̗̲̻̻̙̗̳̪̻͙̪̤̹̳̦͍͈͍͓̙͚̫̼̩̟̜͔̮̯̦͉̥͙̞̤̯̟͚͉̩̘̥̬̝̪͔̫̤̖̳͓̬̖̯͆̾̉͒͐̽͊̓͛̂̔̓̈̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅơ̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̯̥͙̩̝̄̎̍̍͆́̐̂͆̐̽͑͒̽͊͒͛͐͂̀͐̈́͛̊͑͊͑͒͂̿̍̒̈́͒́̑̀̍͒̏̎̆͑̐̒̃͒̀̽̆̄̓͗͌̀̀̔͆̃̊͊̉̉̂̀͑̀̊̒̐̀̓̓͐̔͒̽͛̄̋̊̌̾̑̓́͗̊̔̓̏̀̆̈̅̍̇̐́̏̉̃̽̈́͂̀͋͂̇̾̒̎͛̽́́̒̈̾͋̾͊̏͛̒̌͌͗̿̐̓̋̚̚̚̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝n̴̡̨̛̛̛̪̠̳͚̼̯͖̩̥̣̮̱͎̳̖̟̳͚͇͎̫͇̰̩̲̻̣͍̖̋̀̇̃͛̉͑̿̎̑̌͐̓͐͗̎̍́̎̂̇̈́͋̏̌̎̎̄̄͌̌̾͘̕͠͠͠͝͝ͅa̸̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̛̪̣̭̝̥̘͕͓̙͇̘͍̙̬̠̺̥̙̘̱̩̦̠̘̭̰̳͖̤̤̮̫͚̹͕̫̱̰͕̯͓̜̘̣̱̳̬͍̼͖̳̥̮̹͚̥͖̩̩̠̻̱̤̙͍̙͔͕̲͍̲̜͓͍̼̙̦̖̳͈̜͔̱͓̝̣̼̱̯̙͚͇̠̮̟͉̮̹̩̭̲̙̖̜̼̙̯͚͖̜̥̦̼͕̹̝͕̦͓̭̦̯̣̥̙̟͔̦̭̻̙̙̙̹̣̫̩͕͉̩̭͍͓̠̞͖̱̱̱̯̹͕̻̥̫̪̱̬̼̘̯͐̀́̽̈́̐̊̇͒͆̓̎̾̅̀̿̊͊̿̀̈̅͗͋̄̃̏̏́̅͛̒̎̎͑̊̃̽̏̃̈̆̽̋̽͐̿͐̒̐́͛̈̀̏͂̏͋̍̑͊̅̂͆̂̏͌͗̈́̍̐͒͂̈́͆́͑́̆̏͊̋̈́̀̍͊̇̒̄́͂̈́͑̈́̆̓̓̅͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝r̵͇̹̟̖̤̻̼̬͓͈̲̪͉̘̽͗͌̀̈́̎̇̅̆̏̎̄̓̋͊̄̌̉̏̐͆͗̅͋̍͑̆̋͆̽̓̌̊͋̇̀͐́̂͊̌̾̏̄̿̆͌̏̂̊͌͌̇͗̍̈́̉͗͋̐͋̾̃̇̀̒̆͂̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͝͝y̷̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈͚̹͔̭̼̝̩̠̹̤͉̣̦̯͉̤̻̜̖̳͔̯̖̠̤̭͇͖̖̠͕̰͓̹̭͓̞͖̦̞̣̘͉̻͔̻̮̗̪͖̟͓̱̜͈͔͎͎̘̞͓̫̮̠̫̪̞̪̳̝̰̟͔̙̞̰̱̻̙̯̪͍̱̞̘͚̣͙͈̳̠̥̗̘̰̪̼̹͚̥͎̳͎̻͙͖̳̦̮̹̫̮̩͈̲̬̪͔̠̘̤͚͇̤̫͍̝͕̲̹̰̟͕̬̗̭̩͔̺͖͔͍̙͖͓͎̳͚̳͎̠̩̟̺͌́̿̃̄̄̅͐̐̀̽̓̅̉͊̌̂͊̒̊̒̏̆̽̾̔͆͂̂̈̇͛̽̒̎̀̈́̏͛́̑́̓̌̓̀͑̊͗́̓̍̄͗͑͆͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̡̡̛̛̺̠̠̻̦͔͎̰͕̻͇̗̗͇̖͇̞͇̗͔̥̩̥͚̙̼̹͈̙͕͉̤̬̪̗̳̟̤̬̹͖̥̜͉̝̱̯̻̤̱̝͖̝̺͓̹̻̜̯̰̫͎̦̲̯̬̦̰̠̳̮̳̱̝̼̹̮̫̱̩̹͕̳̖̯̰̫̝͔̯̤̞̫͍̠̙̳̭͗̈́͐̃̉͋͗̐̃̅̄̉̈́̆͂̈́͆́͆̍͗̐͆̃͆̾̍͗̒̓̊̈́̏̽̐̌͒͑͌̐̈́̆̽͛̃͐̿̈́̿̈́̈͌͛̔͌̃̀̊̀̃̂̈́̈̊̊̿̇̽̿̈́́̓̒̍͊̒̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅf̴̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̫͎̻̺͉̮̘̺͚̭̣̼̳̣̬̱̖̳̖͍̮͕̩̺̺̱̠̠̞̤̳͔̗͎̜̼͚̻͙̼͈͖̩͇͍͙͈͎̰͉̠̟͕͍̺̠͎̼͕̣̦̳͉̜̺͇̠͙̣͎̞̬̫̠͙͔̪͇̩̱̩̠̳̱̮̟̻̝̤͈̗̹̩͉̖̘̗͇͔̬̩͙̳̝̭͕̣̭͍̟̳̝̩́́͛̉̀͌̄̀̎̐̀̽̒̂́̔͛̎͊̒͌̉͑̊͐̒͌̾̾͑͒͗͗̇̍̓̐̈́͌̏̔͛̎͑̈́͊͊̅̋̓́̿͒̾̋͑̎̿̈̈́͑̄̾̓͋̊͋͋̉̊̏̅͂͛̾͒̑͗̽͗̇̒̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅŗ̷̧̡̢̛̠̟̪̟̗̤͍͔̤̪̙͎̦̝̦̹̲̳̫͚̪̦̦̬̥̰̮͙̦̰̻͍̀̿̓̔͌̾̈́̈́͂̂̒͌̒̌̿͋̽̎̃́̔̀̄̏̄̏́͊̍͗̌͆̄͋̄̏͐̔̃̅̈́͒͑̔̏͊͂̅̾͐̃̃̎̒͐̉̌̾̇̽́̌͌̉̾̔̐̌̈́̀̂̄̍̆̍͗̏̍̒̔̍̓̏̈́̏̂̈́͋͌͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ǫ̷̢̡̧̨̢̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̛͔̙̩͔̼̖͙̥̯̝̜̳͔̯͎̰͙͍̤͓̼̠̰͎̝͚̫̼̱͓̝̟̦̳̩͔̼͕͙̼̹̰̼͇͉͖͈̲̣̣̫̗̥̩͍̘̲̦͚̼̻̣̞̗̦̣͖̥̹̘̰̯͇̰̦͈͚͔̩̻̲̻̀̔̋̓̀̒̎̓̀̉̂̊͗̎̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅm̶̨̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̘̠̞̣͙͚͚̞̖̲͈̤̙͇̖͕͇͔̟̹̯͉̣̲̩̠͕̯̩̳͎͍͎̰̦̲͍̤̤̹͎͈̤̘͓͚̘̱͙̝̗̬̙̯̼͈̮̗̼͎͉̙͉̜̳̣̦̠͎̝͇͉̤̺̙͇̖̯̃͌̈̈͒͑́͂̒̆́͊́͊̃͒̏̄͐̆͆̀̊̐̈́̄́̔͗͌̂̽̑̓͛̿̃̌̾̾̓̐̓̏̀́̋͑͒͒̀̿̀̑̒̓̈́͗̿͗̾͊͛͒͂̔͌͛̈̐̽̒̀̎͆͐͑̉̏͆̄̀͂̅̊̽̇̑̔͒̂̾̋́́͗̂̃͑͗̐̈́̈́̅̋̎͑͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̛̛̱͉̲̳̼͚̖͓͔̮̝̬͈̮̰̙̭̟̤̬͎̗͓̩̜̠̠̩̩̖̙̝͈̫̰̘̟͉̻̙͎̘̭̻̟̫̺͙̪̯͔͕̮͎̩̲̟̮̪̲̗̙͕̩̥̪͎͔͇͎̯̤̻͈͙̯̱͓̲͍͎̩̫̠̞͓̖͉̗͚͍͖͓̦͕̫̙̫̙̞̦̣̩̞̤̘̰̦̦̼̜̥͎̬͉͇̦͕͇̻͇͇̣̬̬̯͎̟̰̮̩̠͚̩̙͙̘̥͈̣̝͓͉̩̘̤̻̜̩͎̲̯̙̳̠̱̭̮̟̯̲͔̩͕̺̻͙̘͍̗͇͕̯͙͈̩̻͙͚̙̫̥̟̓̀͊̈́̈́͒̍͐̃̆̈́̏̿͗̈́̒͊́̐̈͊̔͂̾̔̇͋͊͗̒̇͊̇͋͊̾̋́̐͑̈͋̎̑̓̃̃̉̎̇͌̀͐͐̆́̋̿̐̍͐̒̚̕͜͜͝ͅų̶̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̞͉̰̠͈̘͉͔̤̳̤̣̫̗͈̗̪̜̹̗̹̥̳̝̰͓͓̥͇̞̲̬̮̮͎̤̻̥̻͓̙̫͇͎̭̼̳͉̠̙̰̮̖͇̗̘͖͉̩̩̰̹͔̲̲͖̗̞̺̹̮͇̯͖̥͎̠̝̱̻̺͉̞̤̜̦͚̜̞̥̫̦̘̣̥͙͕̯̩̤͙͎͍̼͙̜̤͕̖̘̟̖̹̳͓̣̜̗̙̱͚̹͙͍͖͎̺̣̭͎̘̗̫̹̱̲̥̠̦͎̈́̊͐̆̀̀́̐̒̇̊͛̒̇̽͐͑̀͑͂͂̊̉͋͆́́̅̿̓͂̊͊̀͒̅͊̓̊̐̈́̓̂̊̋̾̆̏͂̃̑̀̈́͐̐͒̏̀͒͒̓͆͒̑̈́̋͂͋́̏͒̈́͂͌̃̒̀́̈͊́́̿̒̅͂͑̋̊̀̊̎͌̆̆̿̈́̂͂͊͋̑̈́́̐̐͋͌͒́̒̈́̅̀̊͆̄͋̆̐̔͛͋̄̈́̄̋̌̋̓͂̃͋͌̂̐̈̓͊̈̌̽͑͛̀̋͌̎́̀̓͆͋̉͛̈̑̉́͆̾̽̃̂̏̊̾̄̂̈͑̽͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅṋ̶̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̲͍̥͇̮͚̰̦͍͚͈͖̟̦̹̹̩̝̝̼̤͕͍̭̰̤̝̬̲͕̝̲̳͕̦̭̯̳̠̖̬͇̹̙̯̳̞̱̝̩̲̪̺̘̲̻̗͔̞͇͚͍̝͙̘̘̫̰̣̜͇͖̰͉̯͓͈̣̳͇̪̱̟̦͓̥̤͔̺̩͚̯͙͕̼̤͕̫͈͎̹͙͍͓͍͓͚̼̭̘͙̙̲̯̤̼͖͓̬̳̣̪̖͖̳̟͕̺̠̭̝̰̟̲̞̞̩͎̯̲̭̙̤̤̞̱̟̬̲̺̙͈̲̙̲̻͍͂͐͗͐̔̿̎̓̾̉̉̎̓̏̑̈́̉͒̈́͆͒̉͋̒̂̎̇̓̈̉̑̀̽̉̄̄̒̈͊̏̀̑̏͊̽͂́̈̎́̆́̑͆͐̈̀̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̶̡̧̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛͔̣̝̭̰̗̱̩̻͇̝̥̫̪̟̬̲̙͙͖̥̬̱̲̯̪̤̜̬̰̭̟̠͖͖̜̻̮̠̞̙̣̫̦͓̭̭̞̯̘͓̻̦̞̗̲̻̰̭̫̰̱̰̜̻̹͇̹͚̗̦̝͕̜͓̰̤͇̟̣͍̬̼͍̝͕̭͔̰͚̠͇̝͈̯̙̯͇̱̦̲͇̜̮͎̺̲̜̜͓̯̞͈̗̣̥̫̠̠̼̣̤͔̣͔͙̫͔͍̼̟͍̝̬̹͍̝̞͕̖̯̖̦̹̗̎͒͐̏̿̾̀͊̊̍̈́̒̅͂͆̀́̈́͑̐͒͐̇̄̇͒̆̾̈́͆͋͌͗̀̆́̂̊̿͋̆͊͐͛́̊̎̀͛́̒̉̑̐͋͐̀̾̎̊̇͑̀̉́̊̊̊̆͌̊͐̓̑̍̅̎̌̽̍͐͛͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̛̛͎̘͈͖͉̣̪͙̥̻͙̙̲̱͕̺͙̬̥͈͔͓̻͔̪̞̪̫̜̳̭̹̻̜̩͚̭̫̲̫͔̖̳̼̗̱̮̟͎͍̣̠͇̫͖̳͔̬̗͔͉̠̤̰͓̬̭̮̩̯̘̳͇̦̥͖̬̼͔͎̱̠̩̪̹̦̣͇͕̖͍̙̘̝͑͆̂̋́͑̋̄͒͆͗̍̋̋̾́̒̄͑̂̅̀͒̅̈́͊͊̄͒̂͑͒̅̅͛͐̀̏͌̇͑̀͋͋̈́̍̉͒̑̓̀̄́̈́̇̓̄̈́̄̐́̓̑̐̐̈́̃̆̆̂̀́̇̔͐͂̔̔͋́͊̑̐͋̉͂͒̄͑̂̈́̓̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̸̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͖̫̭̦̥̠̺̙̰̱͉̮̝̗͉͇̠͖͍̟̠̭͎̻͍̯̺̩͚̘̙̭̘͙̯̠̝͎̞̦̗̯̦̖̳̠͉̥̠̖͓͔̪̹̝̦͎̯̣̲͇̘̝̬͓̘͓̝̞̫̬̼̬̞̺̥̱̙̞͍̮̠͕͔̻̣̩̠̤̦̭͎̗̳̜̞̫͚̦̼̥̲̯̪͇̫͈̔̑̓̏͑͊͋̔̐̈́̒̈́̾͐͛̑̃͆̀̊̾̓̓̌̇̉̿̀̀͌͑͗̌̊̇͒̒͑̈́̃̓̊̎̃͂̽͂͑̔̃̓̀́̀̈͆̈́̈́̏̂͐͛̋́̎͊͋̄̿́̀͒̎̔̅͗͛̅͒͛̽̆͊̑́̐̽̀́̉̓̑̈́̌̀͛̀͑̈̎́̌̿̅͐̾̉͋͑͛̔̑̀͒͛͌̀̂̑̆͐̐̑̾̓̽̀͋̋͗̒̍͗̑̆͑́̅̊̄̊͒͂̂̀̓̓̎͑̏͐̍̊̌̀̎̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛͎̩̻͚̖̥̫̪̺̼̦̝̟̻̗̪̮͓͇͎̺̲̻̗̺̙̗͚̥̟̗̮͈̗̱̭͚͉̬͔̺͎̝͔̼̻̰̩͈̣͈͇̰͕̝͍̯͈̬̯̘̗̘̳͕̯̝͈̳̰̰̪̩͚͈̙̳̞̹̯̩̻̪͉̣̺̖͖̹͍͉͚̼͕̝̲̦̗̰̭̺͓͈̤̫̮̫̗͓̲̗̜̠͙̭̥̻̝͔̻͎̩̞͇̻͚̬̖̯̘̝̭̬̠̼̫̟̠̤̔̋͊͐̈́͒̎̈́̊̑́̓̒̾̋̈̈́̅̆̉̀̄͑̍̈́̄̾̃͛̓̂̀̍͒̅͗̇̅̐̄́͋͗͊̓͋͂̅̐̈́͋̿̒͊͛̏̇͆̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̶̛̛̠̱̜̮̭͖͔͈̜͙̙͓̘̩͇̹̝̝̽̔̓̄̎͋̀̏̈́̓̂̈́̑́͒̒̍̓̍̏̔̑̇̑̍̃̓͊͋͆͂͐̓̉̅͊̊̅̃͊̅̃̏̒̓̄͆̑̀̿͒̀͑̀̅̉̅̾͂̔̍̀͗̍̏̑̓̔̿͗͐͑͐̓̊̂̋̓̆̍̏̋͗͐͑̓͌̔̃͗́̕̚͘̕͝͝į̶̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̧̡̛͍̼͇̤̻̯̻̝̘̻̲̻͓̹͔̱͖̮̥̬̤̼̖͓̞̭̙̫̳̯̦͍̻̜̹̠͙͍̹̝̹̰̙̲̮̟̪̩͍̪̙̭͚̱̲͔̟̳̣̲͎̥͚̪͙̝̹̮̰͚̬̟͔̳̪̺̞͎̜͚̖̙̙̠̥̲̥̹̪̪̟͉͙͙̺̱̰̘̘̣̖̦̘̺̥̟̣͇̝̯̘͉̼̝͍͎̟̤̮̮̖͓͇͉̫͕̝͇̗̞̦̖̯͇͎̤͖͔͕͓͙̦̹̰̪̼̱̻̹͓̪͚͚͔͓̪̙̼̦̬̝̰̬̣̜̠̜͎̳̦̀̎̅̑́̉̍̓̇́̑͊̈̍̆̈͒̇́́͌͊͑͋̉͊̿́̀͗̎̂͛̈́̆̔̊͐͑̓̈͗̐̽̀͊̌͐́̉́͑̔̿̉̽̽͗̂̓́͐̑̓̂̃́̂͂͊̆̍̾̒̅̈́̌̓̂̀̓̽̿̉̍̎͗͛͑̓̄̾͐̈́̿̔̆́̑̒̇̒͊́̔̇́̍̓͂̄̆͌͌͌͂͑̿̇̇͋͗̽̉͒̈́̏̓̀͌̽͆̊̇̈́̇̒̐̆̄̂́͂̿͛́̈́̉̄̄̇̈̾̔͑̒̒̍̎̍̿̑̅̅̔̿̏̾̈́̒̽̈́́͋͋̓̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̛̛̛̛̛̘̙̼̻̟͕̺͎͖̝̘̝̞̠͆̀̿̎̈́͐̈́̀̽̂́͋̓̐̈͌̃̌͐̾͊̒̅̾̌̏̂̂̄̒̐̔͒̊̃͒̓̊̍͒̎̅͂̐̇͋̏͆̈̒̀̅͌́̍̇̀̐̀̊͊͌̎̈́̋̀͐͆͂̐́̾͒̀͑̃̅̆͌̉̆͂͆̉̿̄͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͠͝͠͝͝ ̶̧̧̧̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̬͔͈̖͔̮̻͖̜̭̼̯̲̻͖͓̪̭̘̥̘͇̝̫͕̖͙̯͖̩̺̣̣̳̲͉̹̭̺̮̳̤̱̻̺͈̪͇͍̬͔̲̳͖̫̜͙͕̝̱͍͇͔̼̩̟͍̫̦̦̼̲͉͚̼̟͍̣̟͈̤̫͖̗̮̠̰̦̭̥̙̜̙̲̖̤͚͎͔̹͖̮̞͙̺͖̤̦͉̩̮̳̘̬̻͓͈͖͚̭͙̟̹͖̦̲̝͓̖͉̫̱͕̹̤̺̼̜̥̙̳͇̞̞͕̀̔̽̇̎̆͛̆̀̐̀̿͐̀̄̋̒͛̀̇̏̆̍̃̄̇̈́̏̈́̐͐͑́̽̓̈́͑̓̔͐͗̈̏̈́͐̍̾͆̄̑̔͆̑̋̈̓͛̽̓́̾̌̌̐͂͋̀̊̎̇͑̽̽̎́̇̍͂̀́̑̈͌̽̑̍̿̊̅̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̢̨̧̧̛̛̛͙̞̣̜̱̥̰̣̩̟̻̹̮̲̦̰͓̲̯͚̤̦͇̈́͐͑͊̑́̀̓̿̄̿̑̌̀̿̂̀̿̈́͊̋̀͗̿̀̄̾̿́̆͒͒̅̋͌̽̀̃̓̈͌̂̇̆̎͑͗͑͆̂̏̉̉͋́̉̄̑͗̿͐̒͑̍́̅̎̇̇̐̐̃̈͒̀̿̔̊̈́̾͊͌̈́̀́̒̎͗̂̀͐̑͌̃̌͐̈́̆͐̈́̓̂̈̐͛͋͛̊̓̇̌̄̄͗̊͊͐͒̽͊̃̐̉̂̑͆̈́̈́̈́̓͑̐̄́́̄̀̐͂̄̏́͋͋̂̍̈̈̇͛͂̂̄̇̾̀̍̾̀̅̽̍̄͗͌͛̋̿̅́͌̀͘̕̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ḝ̷̧̧̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̛͕̙̲̤̫͇̣̞͕͖͖͔̱̮͈̝̝̙͓̺̹̹̥̼̱̣̹̣̟͙̥̺̣̙̭̣͉͎̝͖̳̱̮͍̩̰̰͈̤͙̲͍̥͈͍͖͉̪̥̹͉̮̹̮̮̣̝͕̼͎̘̻̯̻̥͓͖͖̰̬̣̰̘̺̯̺̗͈̟̣͎͙̟͕̜̺͙̥͕͕̪̪̳̬̹̳͔͖̤͍̼̹͈̝͙̤͓̙̤͓̻̙͇͕͖̱͉̮͇͙̟̯͚̩̺̖̗̦̫̺͕̗͙͉̖̮̟͓͎̘̩̜͖̮̦̱̬̣̗̝̦̔̑̀̔̔̈́́̏̓̋̏̀͒̓̒̓̍͛̉͋͂̽̀͛̍̀̀̃́̓̉̐̓̃͐̿̔͗̓̇̂͐̇̃̒͋͊̈́̆͒̇̑̃̀͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̡̡̛̛͕͇͉̝͚̻̣̜̻͔̘̬̠̣̱͍̞͔̻̻̙̺͉͇̦̙̮͇̮͕̤͕̭̺͉̳̣͍͚̝̯̞̖̞͇̖̦͔̻͚̣̤̲̟͓͍̗̳̮̯̪̜̹̦̠̩̩͈̗͈͇̭̞͓̳̘̹̠͎͈̤̤̝̥͚̫̬͖̖͎̲̤̳̪̺̞̜̭͉̭̲̤̦̬̬̿͆͋͒̄͑̎̍͒͐̐̍̾̈́̀͋͂͌̓̉̈̓̋̓͒̽̊͂͒̈́̀͆̀̀͐͂̌̆̆̊̾̾́̍̀̒̿̓̓̈͛̈́̑̓̆̀̈́͆̂͑̉̊̒̏̈͒͛͒͊̈́̓̈́̊͌̓̆̈͌͗͊̄͊͋̑̅̌̽͂͂̾͊̒̓̓͑̽͋̊̈́̂͊͗̅̒̋̈́̾̈̾̇̐̑̈́̏͛̽̃̐́̔́̓̽̐͒͌́̊͆̆̈̀͋͂̐̈́͌̏͐͊̾̈́̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḱ̴̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̙̫̘̫̦͔̬͎̳̜̬̣̹̱̹̯̠̱̱̥̪̪̲̫̦̞̞̥̙̩̠̫̱͈͕̭̺̻̲͕͇̬̳̼͇̦̗̰̟̱͕̪͙̙̥̲͎̘̳͙͉͙͉̬̦͎͎̲̹̱̘̩̬̞̖̙̯̹͖̬̻͈̙͙̣͚̪͎͖͈̥͕̜̙̞̻͕͛̒̌̈́́́̆̐́̉̈̓̔́͂̐͑͐̽̋̀̿́̽̓́͒̾̿͐̿̎͛̐̏̐̾̋̿͋̈́̔̉̓̅͂͂́̋̈́̉̂̈́̀̍͑̈́̍͆̐̄͗̽̀͊̿̇͊̊̄̓̽̋̽̎̓̐̆̋́̓͂̈́̈́̿̄͊͒͗̎̀̓̌͂͂͂̇̈́̒̀̈́̈̈̂̉̉̀̂͒͛̾̑́̒̐̈́̉̑̄́͊̀̍̈́̍̄̃̿͒͊̋̏̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ.̸̧̡̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̲͉̳̺̙̣̼̣̥̤͖̯̭̪̯͉͉̣̠͕̫̘̮͇̪̘̗̹̟̠̼̲̜̠̖͚̘̰̼͉͕̬̹̹̦̳̤̭͇̘͍͇̖͕͓̲͙̼͚̜͚͓̺̭͎̟̮̫̜͍͕͍̯̦̙͖̫̖̼̲̟̩̝͎̬̙̫̥̹̟̣̯̗̘̬̥̪̖̰̟͔͕̳͕̬̲̲̩̻͇͇͇̰͙͖̰̭͕̝͉̿̓̄̏̔̄̋̔̐̐̓͗̿̍̊̌̿̅̎̎̎̿̀͑͊̿̎͒̄̒̒̑̂̅͂͌̈́̓͂̔̿̆̂̍́̇͋̋̏̈́́̽̇̒̈́̉̇̐́̂͊̓̓̒͊̋̇͛̍̍̾̌͂͒̏͂͐̈́̉̈́͆͗̿̓̌́̄̔̀͊͒̽̏͋͑́͛̄̾̅̋͗̏̇́́͂̍̎̌͆̌̅̄̇͛̽̏̌̑̇̑͑̐̒̃̏̀̌̌̊͆̐͂̏́͂̽̽̈͆̂̊̀̆̉̌͂͌̑̂͐̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͉͈̘̗̼͕̫̖̺̰͎̖̜̩̥̤̫̹̭̲̤̮͚͉͚̦̮̤̣̬͖͉͕̫̳̘͉͖̯̳̱̜̫̙̲̩̭̗̗̭̣͈̤̖̝̯̜̦̦̪̺̠̝̗̜̻͔̫̠̗̗͙̦͇͈̜̠̺͙̙̥̪̞̤͕͈͓̼̙̞̝͉͕̞̲̺̬̠̳͖̹̲̟̞͕̱̼̩͈͖̟̬̪͉̞͈͓̗̟̙̺̳̟͉͉͓̻͔̣̫̻̻͖̗̲͎͚̗̬͕͌̓̐̿̿̄̀̽̔͋̋̐̎͑̈́̑̽̆̓̈́̉͋̃̂͆́̒̏͛̓̍̿̈̍̈́̀̔̋̄͆͋̃̈̀̽̇̀̅̐̈́̔͊̈̓̐̈́̈́̏͛̈́̍͒̋̍̃̍͒̒́͐̂̒͗̒̏̂̈́́̿̎̎̃͆̑̐̓̋́̏͂̏̈̾͑̃̄̓̇̔̇̿̓̇̅̈̑͋̄̇̄͂̆͊̽̇̾̋͐̿͛͂̇̽͆̋̃͗̍̑̑́̇͒͂̓́̇͊̇̋̂̏̓̍͑̈́̌͊̂̍̏̈́̿̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̛̤̗̖͓̟̼͉̮̝̜͇̭̱̳̟͙͕͈̪̝͓̙̩̭͎̙̺͚̠͙͍̯̯̼͚͙̙̬̗͈͓̦̺̼̺͖͇̮̥̩̼͕͙̱̣̱͔̻̙͔̳̫̞͕̞̫̻̝̮̭̩̗̝̳̺̥͇̠̺̬̼͙̲̖̏̀̐͊͛́̅̂͐̌̋̀̀̔́̾̓̊̓͆̂͂̓̏̈́̈̾̎̐̇͒́͗̉̍̋̀̌̋͆̽͂̌̊̀̈́̌͛̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅṢ̷̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̨̠͚̱̬͇͚̹̩̼͇̗̼͖̼̩̞̮̞̮̠̹̥̜̝̬̞͈̺̰̜̩̩̩̬̼͎̞̮͚̺̳̖̰̺̗̻͇̭̱̫̠̻͇͔͔̬̞͉̲̘̱͙̣̩͕̣̩̖͇͚̫̦͖̭͓͉͉̺̩̠̟͕̬͖̖̦̠̝͙̹̬̤͈̦͚̯̬̜̺͈͚̰̹̳̞̭̝̜̫̹͎͌̃͌̇̄͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̛͇̼̗͍̭̖̪̩̺̣͇͔͙͍͚̻̦͎̳̼̬͈̪̱̗͖̰̫̳̲͕̪͉͈̪͎͎͙̰͙̳͔̣̹͔͍̹͉̦̹͈̱͉̺̤̬̮̼̦͙̞͉̗͇̙͔͖̻̖̲̜̩̙̤̯̬͖͕̹̜͍͚͚̭̻̫̯͈̯̻̝̗̮̗̙̪̰͈̞̦̠̖͖̺̳͎͍̜̳̫̲͖̻̳̺͍͖̝͓͙͙̜̙͔̫̖̺̙̳̾̈́̄͒͐͗́͐̂͌̌̓̐̈́̎̈͌͒̒̄͒̉͌͛̈́̎͐̋̾̈́̈̈́͒̀͋̎̓̉̈́́̏̈̅̃̃̐̈̓̑̀͋̔̋̑͗̈́͊̓̋̀̍͒͂͐̈́̌̔͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅé̵̢̡̛̛̛̼͚͖̣̩̺̱̱͈͓̘̺̠̹̜̬̦̻͖̼͂̀͌̄̀́̐̾͑̂͐̅̔̉̀̈́͌̀̐̾̒͒͐̇̄̂̓͗̓̽̿̃̽̒͗̎̓̋̏̆̽̂̌̿̎͌́͗̈́̋̇͛͗̂̒̑͐̌̀̋̚͘͜͝͠͠͝,̷̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͖̙͈̮̪͙̗̺̺͕̫̹̦͓̻͔̫͎̫̞̗̙͈̫̯̫̪̖̙̠̮̜̪͓̪̞̮͚̩̯̝̼͇̜͓̖͖̘͍͕̱̞̤͉̖̮̬͈̣͕̙̞͈̪̤͇̩̯̼͈̝̦̹̘̺͉̟̟̞͕̫͉̬̱̰͈͎̺͔͂͑̊̆̑͛̈́̀̍͂̂͑̉͒͐͒̅̓̿̈́̃̀͒̅͛̐̎̃͌͛̓́͂͗̉̓̑̎̊͐̒̈̀̌͐̿͗́̑͋́̋̇͑͒̌̇̃̍̆̈́͆̒͆̈́̅̍͑̃́̂̐̎́͊̾̾̾͆͋̂̽̾̏́̈̑̉͛̄̓̍̂̂̈̿͋͒̓͋͂̑͒̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̢̨̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̭͚͇̤̠̖̥͉̙̖̫̰͓̻͓̮̝̼̩̞͚̗̙͓̘̱͉̠̞̦̳͙̼̮̬̥͕͓̟̰̞̻̻̲̟̹̯̙̙̲̮͈̤̦̫̖̖̮̱͕̲͕͔̪͓͍̯̫͈̙̟̥̠͖̦͈̭̗̞̮͓̼̩̤̺̲̥̟̤̮̮̫͍̮̝̲̩̺̀̐̿́́̀̀̉̕͜͝ͅͅͅh̴̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͖͓̠̜͔͙̣͓̲̬̩̻̬̺̞̼͈͕̥̟͉̥̤̲̲̺̦̬̱͇͖͙̪̰͕̠̟̗̻̱̗̖̦͉͉̱̭̲̼͍̬̣̬͚̙͍͙͓͔̙̖̙͕̣̝̤̥̟͇̱͙͉̹̪̘̗̮̬̞̱̺͕̰͔͔̰̥̳̄̏͂̇̌̈́͋͒̋̎͗̋̃̏̉̒̆̆̇͗̄̈́͒͆̒̄̎̓̇͐̆̔̍̃̅̄̑̾̅̔̍̀̄̎̄̂̍̈́̈́̈͗̌̅̀͊̐͒̈́́̎̒̂͒͆́͌͆͑̋̏̾͗͂͒̒̓̀͋̈́͒̈́́͂̇̎̑̍̀́̈́͑̈͗̽̃̎́̀͊̓̑́͐̈́̍̍́͛̾̓̒̿̓̅̓̄͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅę̶̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̼͈̭̤͍̭͖̰̦̦͍̱̩͉͍̞̱͍͕̪̩͖͈̭̪̦̹̣͚̘̜̞͈̤̯̼͖̼͕̙͎͎͖͖̥̖̙͇͍͇̗͈̣̥͇̩̞̼̣̣̙̮̩̫̜͈̱̻̟̼̠̻̻͇̬͔̪̮̪̤̥̻̙̭̤̮̣̱̩͔͇̠̖̱̞̹̞͔̝͔̰̻̻̙̱̫̞͍͖͖̘̜̬͔̜̜̗̝̣̺̘̬̳̝̈̑̿̈́́́̈̃̌̄͐̇̊̀̏́͂͗̃͒̏͆͋̈́̿͛͗̎̏͋̈́́̃̉̄͛̐̿̓̏̏͛͌̏́̐́̾͗̑̒́̄̌̊͊͑̒̌͂̈́̿͌́̓͒̾́͂̾̓͒̎̊̈̎̓͛̈́̀͌̃̌͗̀̅̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅṙ̴̨̧̧̡̢̡̗̺̬̙̹̙̲͉͈̜͖̳̙͔̜͔̝̟̯̹̗̻͍̙̭̫͈͓̹̗͉͙̹͎̜̺̠̙̯̱̼͎͓͓̤̦͜͜͜ȩ̴̛̺̺̰̝̘̺̹̖̯̝̗͎̩͉̭̯̜̜̝͍̜̱͕̻̠̮̙͉̱̺̺͙̺̜̞̻̲̠͕͓͙̹̭̪̱̈̉̏̈́͋͑̊͒͛̉͐̈́͋̇͌̏͗̂̅̎̈́̆̒̽̈́̀̿͊́̏̿̐̃͒̒̓̈͂̿͑̓̌̈́̉̉̄̑͑́̉͆̌̈̾̾̃̽̊̑̓͊͛́̈́̃̅͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝—̸̧̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̛͕̞͍͈͈̤̫̘̘̤̥͙͓̤̦̹̮͇̟͇͈̹͔͇̮̱̺̜̰̞͍̻͍͕̥̬̭͙̣̜̗̮̙͙̻͚̫̖͍͔͈̘͋͌͆̀́͒̊͂̔̿͑̂͌̎̈́́̄̾̿̀͛̈́̽̀́̀̀̈̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅb̴̨̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̝̥̰͖͖̼͔̱̯̹̹̳̝̭̤͎̭̤̼̩̠̮̺̰̗̭͖̬̞̺̯̖̠̯̪̮̳̣̣͚̥̫͙̟̳͚̲͙̙̠̝͓͕̬̮̮̺̤̦̭͕̹̺̻͎̪̞̮̬̱̪̣̬̺͎̝̩̤̯̬́̈̀̑̀͆͗̈͒̾̀̌̓̎͒͂̌͊̎͛̾̄̇̃͆̌̇͐̅̓̊́̋̄̂́̄̑͂̃̽̓̀͊̌̽́̽́͂̀́̈̋̿̈́̑̍̎̈̈́͂̃̈́͒̿͛̾̍͗̓͂̔̾̓̆̉́̌͐͛̓̎̒́̉̐̊͌̿̒̅̂̌͋̋̆͒̀̏̈̂̋̓̒̎͑̆̌̀̈́́̈́͆̾̋̒͂́̃͆̄̅͒̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̞͎̜̰̘̰̹̲̼̦̯̤̙͚̟͈̺͎̱̤̻̖͉̬̝̻͕̥̤̪̠͕̫͖̦̦͍̮̬͖̗̯̦̫͔̭̫̹̗̺̭͖̟̬̯͍͈̻̣̤̲̙͇͙͖̯̅͑̔͑͌̀̏̏̅̔̒̍̓̒̑͆̈́̎̾͂̾̍̄̋̓͊̈͛̍͑͛̄̊́͌̍̓́͒̍̔͐͒́́̔̋͗̑̽͗̌̾̋̑̊̇͋̊̈̅̓̋̈͐̒̂̀̋̿̋̆̂͒̄̽̆̓̆̐͒͂̔̿̿̒͒̉̈́̆͂̍̍́͛̎̇͋̅͊̓̃́̌̾̆̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅs̶̛̛̛̛̙͇̝̳̳̻͓̼͙̟̜͙̞͈͉̠͗͊̂̋͊̄̽͋̋̿̿̌̏͒̀̄͊̎͂̏̑̑̓̔̂͐̿̒̂̈́̎̑̎̔̾͗̌̒͌͑̈͒̋͂̍̍̀͗̆̋̄̅̌̀͋̆̓̉̃̀̂͛̿̆̌̌̃͊̂͌̽́̏͗́̄̀̀̑̇̆̑͐́̓́́̂̀͑̋̐́͋͐͋̎́̎̆̈́̂̎͐́͐͗͂̊̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̷̧̛̳͉̪͇̫̥̖̲͚̼̠̥̳̼̮̦̻̯̳̜̣͇͔̬͚̑̎̄̏̉͑͆̄͛̃̐̆̍̔͌̎̓̀̈͌͐̃̉͊̅͜͝͝͝ͅá̶̧̧̧̨̢̧̛̫͍̰̼̞̘͍̺̟̜̗̥̥̻̰̱̞̗̦͇̪͙͇̞̼͙̻̫͚̼̘̩̼͓̪̝̟̘͔̗͈̘̳̟͔̃́̋̑͆̓̾͛͗̊̌́̈́͛͆́͂̾͛́͋̃̀̓͆͒̋͛̏̒̅͌̀̀̈́̊́̓̏̊̓͗͗̑͆̀̾̍͛̍̈́̑̎̾͂́̉̀̈́̾̀͋́̈́̀̇̓͑̓̐̆͆̀̓̄̑̈́͊̾́̇͋̈́̔́̓͛̈́̓̓̌̋̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͠ͅͅr̸̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̟͚̱̖̫͎͎̫̳̻̮͖̠͚̣͚̥̬̫͈̤̤̼̖̮͙͕̣͇̹͙̰̪̺̞̼̳̹̦̞̪̖̟̞͍̪̗̮͈͚̪̘̪̱̫̼̟̼̦͖̭̳̥͓͇̼̙͕̖̫̜͕̣̹̹̜̣̰͖̜̥̮͍͕̜̜̺̖͔̦͇̞̰͎̪̯̜̝̮̗͖͚̰͖̭͇̝̺̯̲̞̫̗͚͔͍̙͎̬̜̻̫͈̟̳̱̭͔̲̗̮̖̗̻͈͍̻̞̩͕̣̖̩̳̠̩̗̗̠̦̣̳̖̰̦̃̄̿̔̈́͛̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̛̪̹̺̤̯̗̯͚͖̳̫̞̞̙̙̻̞̳͕̗̘̩͕̤̤̩̻͍͉͕̘̻͙͚̥̼̭̱͍̺̯͈̖̪̱͓̪̙̬̼̲̻̯̖̺̝̠̱̞̼̰̱̖̰̮̥̦͙̦͉̘̯͉̬̩͔̯̳̮̲̫̪̖͎̘̩͔͚̖͖͕͓͍̻̬̮̱̗̠̼̣͔̮͓͖͕̘͔̩̜̰͖̝̰͓̼̱͕͈̳͔͖̜̭̦̦͚͈̜̳̞̆̋̒̅͌̊̀͌̿̈̾͊͒̃̄̉͊͑̏͐̈̍͊̈̿̊̉̆̎̈̓̌̏͌̋̉̾̋̊̇͌͑̇̐̈̑͂̓̈́̐͋̐̍́̐̋̐́̆́̒̅̇̏̏̎̏͑͐͌̀͒̌͗͂͌́̔̍̂͒̂̊̃͆̏̇́̽͒͑̾̽͗̉̈́̔̆̇̅̐̓̔̂̐̂̓̐̾̌̆̑̃̉̈́̔̒̊̃͋͊̋̊̓̏̆̄̈́̄̆̅̀̔͌̂͐̀̉̐̏̓̈̌̓̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ,̴̢̡̢̨̠̜̰͖͎̼͎͇͉̺͔̫͖͖͓̤̪̘̳̥̻̮͎̠̗̬̥̯̞͓̹͚̝̜̯̲̓͒̄̎̐̓̀̀͗͋̀̓͌͊̆̀̈̈́̈̐̔̽͘͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̧̡̡͎̝̺̹̬͔̝̯̙̬̣̖̞̞͙̞̭͕͖̞̹̟̼̩̖̲̣̠͉͚͙̞̩͖̞͈̞̜͉̻̪̞̯̗̺̺͓̟̳̤͔̦̣̼͚̳̘͚̪͚̤͚͇̦̣͉̠͇̭̲͋̌̓͒̃̅͆̾̓̾̓̈́̅̔̄̈́̽͛͆̈́͐̔̍͆̒̉̎̆̓̂̃͂͌͐̽̿̒̏̍͗́̍̊̈́̿͊̓̐̃̄̽̿͐͂̀̈́́͐̓̾̎̇̀̆͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅą̶̧̨̡̧̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̥͉̗̰͕̹̤͚̪͚̤͕̪͎̠͙̳̼̭̤̭̬̼̺͔͉͉̪̟̲͉͉̭̣̖͙͖̙̹̞͙͔̱̩͚͍̮̝̱̙̬͍̗̘̮̲̝̝̪̳̟̩̫̥̦͉̖͍͈͖͙̩͉͓͓̟͙̭̫̱͉̭̪͓̺̠̬̻̪̝̠͙̯̦̫̻̪̼͈͈̱̖̼̱̭̪̬̱͈͚̾̆͋̃̄̂͒̾̂͑̊̋͆̽̊͒̋̂̈́̑̈́̇̈̈́͗̐́̍̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̸̢̧̧̨̛͔͈̲̦̲̪̰͚̮͎̣̘̬̭̣͓̤̻̫̠̬̭̹̞͓̼̙̻͕̩͎̘̰̤͓̻͕͇̼̣͓̣̼̙̖̬͚̲͊̉̎̏͑͊͗͐̐̀̅̉͂͗̾̈́̈́͋̇̾̿̽̂̾͋͆̔͂̐͊̀̈́̇̒̆̚̕͘͝c̸̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̠̩̥̮̞̺͈͇̯͇̺͇̟̜̦̫̲̙̲̦̣̜̭̠̫̤͕͙̮̥̰̪͔̞̺͈͍̖̳̻͇̟̻̟̰̦̝̠͍̝̣̩̬̤͍̪̘͓͖̪̭̬̠͉̩̙̠̝͔͙̤͓̟͈̞̬͍͈̟͈̞̟̗̯̺̟̙̲͈͓̮̭̲̞̺̣͉̠̱̦͔̮̖͕̲̩̼͔̮͇̥̜̳͍̜̖͓̬̤̩͕̺͔̬̰͈̺̆̃̓͆̌̐̆̌̃͛̈́͋̊͊͆̓̃̈́̈́̑͗̐̎͊͌͆̀̓̔̎̔͛̅͆͑̈́̔͊̿̈́͒̅̔̎̅̅͗̃̆͆̓͂̐̆̌̄̋̀̔͛̇̐͊̋͗͑̈̒͛̇̓̑̀͋̿̀̐̋̊̎͌̅̂̈́͂͗̂̈̄̄́̋͒̅̋̈̒̈́̓́̊̈́̏͐̌̍̋͑͊̃̀̐̇͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅh̶̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̢̢̢̧͇̼͉̙̘̭̲̝̙͈̹̹̖̗̬̲̱̳̙̼̬̙̣̗̟̹̤̝̠̞̲͉̯̟͍̩͓̖̫͉͇͈͖̜͓̲͕̼̮̺̠̝̮̝̮̬̻͙̞̩͕̹̯̗̩̩͉͖̱͚͎̻̤̠̪̱͖͉͚̦͙͖̣͖̝͎̳͉̭̰̘͚͖̠̼̘̘̻̘̼͕̘̩̺̱̻͓̩̭̲̝̜̬̤̲̊̈́̋̈́̒̽̆͑͛͛͒͋̈́̃͛̿̎̇͛̊̏̂͊͌̏͊͂̍̒̂̄̍̂́͌͌̈́͒̃̉̿́̌̉̎͌̀̇̔̎̉̋̎̐͒͒̂̓̇͒̽͂̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̫̻̻̭͉͔͓͚̱͙̯̣̣̟̲̲̘̲͖̠̰̟̤̞̞̹̞̤̰̞͔̗͇̪̹͖̜͓͕͚̪̬̜̹̬̖̪̮̞̫̣̬̹̻̯̠̳̬̣͕͈̰̺̫̣̩̯̜͖̯̪̭͓̳͉̭̥̩̳͉̯̯͉͈̲͖̗͇̭͔͇͚̱̝̯̩͇̠͖̳̝̭͖̣̳̭͚̤̩͖͐̎̋͊́̄͒͆̎͐̄̄̀͌̆̃̏̔̿̔̽̅͌̋̆̾̃̂̌͑͊̽̋̎̉͑͒̔̈̀̋̊͑̀̐́̓̄̆͊̐̿̓̇̊̒̔̒̎̇̃̀̆̋̉̂͌̆͒͋̿̿̆̀̃̾̎̑͐̈́̃̀́̅̉͛́͒͆̏̃̿̈́̍̈́̀̐̑͗̓̾̂̈͗́̈́͗̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̧̨̡̡̧̡̡̤͔͍̖̺̙͈̜̼͓̮̩̘̝̭̫͔̻̲̼̫̗̗͈̱̝͇͉̘̼̤̣̗̠̪̼͔̗̠͎̻͎̫̅̈̔̓͒̍̇͆̑͗͒̂̋̏̏͊́̈́̏̿͐͂̿́͋͌͑̕̚͜ͅç̵̡̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̨̗̣̘̙̹̫͇̤͍̬͚̦̤̪͎͈̞̰̝͎͈̰͙̪̝̟̰̭͚̰̱̮̝̪̜̗̫̦̞̞̩̮̯͓̱͚͈̬̱̘̳̹̣̲̙̭͙̬̩̪̬͇̖̘̥̰͍̜̞̱͔͎̬̭̠̟̪̳̜̗̪̠͙̪͇̝̬̼͖̤̮͎̘̩̭̙̩̠̹̬̬̣̞̙̮͓̖̗̫͎͔̞̮̗͕̭̺͉̪̬̥̺̳͖̙̪̜̱̙̯̬͎͚̱͍̥̪̖̳̮̙͓̰͐͆̋̆͗̒̈́́̇͐̆̌́̑̒̅̎͂͑̑̈̏͋̆̋̃́̓̄̄̐̅̾̓̓͌̑͋̓̐̾̉̉́̈̀̍̌̓͂̅̈́̑̌̇̒̒̈́̔̉̊͋͆͑̑͛̐̍͗͊͒͐̀̉́͑̓̿͊̅̓̋̌̅͗̓̈́̄̒̍̀͆̒̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̷̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̛͓̗̼̠͔̞͓̥̟̰͍̹͚͖͉̱͉̼̪̣̯͉͙͚̯͇̠̭̙̪̻̣̞̘̹̝̙̯͇͔̝̯̩͇̳͕̠̪͕̦͓̪̯̼͈̥̪̹̟͙̩̗̳̩̮̝͕̠͕̮̲͕̣̮͈̭͖͙̬͙͉̖̻͚̟̱͙̠͕͔͉̺̣͈̹͖̮̺̭̪̥̰̪̯̩̦̺͍̮̺̳̖̫̳̘̰̥̈́́̈͂͂̃͊͗̆͒̀̀̇͌̈́̀̀͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̮̦̲͖̮̹͕̘̪̳̖̹͎̥̼̤͔̠͍̺͙̯̩̗̪͓̟̳͇̮͎̤̹̳̗̰̳̬̥͈͔͉̝͈̖̯̤̫̤̣̘̰̤̺̗̤̖͚͕̞̬̞͉̘̙̠̹͙̼̠̭͈̟̥͙̠͈͚̬̳̪̭̲̺̣͈̣͔̩͔̠̭̬̠͙̹͖̹͎̘͓̠̦̋͂͂̽̇̓̎̊̂͆̈̅̒̑́̑̅̏̅͊̃͌̐́̄͗̊͛̅̈́̂̒̑́̓̂̑̀̎͂̽̋͆̑̒̓͊̾͌̊͆̏͐͗̍̽̎̅̑̇̈́͒̈́̃̔͛̒̑̿͑͋̇̀͗̓̎̒̇͊́̄̐͆̍̋́͗̎̐̄̇͗̈̿͊̔̈̌̑̿̎͋͒̈́́̅̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̶̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛͓͇̪͈̭͕̘͕̳͎̹̮̮̜͔̥̯̰̫̗̗͚̦̲̦̦͉̹̞̹̪͓̥͖͙̝̻͇͉̩̣̠͍̣̻̦͍̦̫͔̝̣̬̗͕̣̼̬̙̜͚̼̱̱̣͔͂͂̽̅̃͐͂͆͊̍̆̑͑̈̊͗̔͒͆̐͆͋̄̄͑̀̈̽̋͌̀̏̀̀̀̏̌͌̀̋̔̍̈́́͐̆̃̿͗̊́́̃͒̇̅̈͗̿͆͊̎̑̀͌̅̋̑͑̊̒̀͆̇̉̐̆̍͊̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̴̢̡̢̨̧̛̘̱̠͇̯̪̖̗͕̘̻͈̥̠͙̝͔̪̼͔̖̼̼̝̯̠̯̹̪̯̻̝̦͔͇͉͔̥̮̯̞͔͔̞̭̮͚̯̗̬̪̙̪̭̦̯̣̝͎̩͚̯͕̘͖̪̤̜̱̫́̒̉͛̽͋̔̈̉̀͆̈́͊́́̑̑̍́̇̒̉̀͌̓̔͛̋̇̈́͆͑̌̌͐̓͗̈͌̓̾̇̄̓̋̌̌̅̀͌͐̿̂͋͆̃̓̈͆̽͆̓̅̏̇̓̂̆̔̀͌͒͛̂͂̒̒̈́̈̔̔͐̅͊̒͆͐͗́̉̊͐̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅŗ̷̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̧̢̛̪͍̤̟̼͇͚̣̳̖̘͈͉̼̹̲̰͔͉̲̹͕̣̗͓̱̲̳̮̱̪͓̝̜̝͉̝̲͉̟͎͈̯͉̥̪̲͎̰̳͇͎͚̺͓͙̞͈̟̈́̓̋̉̈́̓͌̈́̂͊̏͗͋̅̽̌̉̓̐̀̀͆̎͗̀̋̇̎̔͊̒̑̏̾͐̎̅͐́͗͋͂̄̀̀̈́̓̽͑̉̌͆̇̈́͒̑̄̋̃̀̓́͛̍̈́͗̈́̆͐͑͂̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̴̢̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̛͙̖͓̤̙͕̣̞͉̺͓̠͚͔̱̦̝̲͕̟̰͔̹̬̬̬̖̫̤̞͈̳̟̞̬̦̲̩͔͙̻̠͕̹̮̩͍͎̺͔͍̞̜̯̭͔͉̥̦͙̘̙͕̍̿̆͐̎̂̾̈́̍̇̇̈́͑̓̌̾̃̀́̆͋̿̓̇́̇́͛̋̿̉̋̀̑̇͆̌͂͛͐̓́̒̃̿̈́̽̏̽̈͐̉͆̽͒̏́̃̀̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅg̸̙̞̯̈́̍̆̋͌̿̅͗͐͐̔̅̇̎̾̑͌́̋͂͌͆͊͊̋͐̐͗͐̇̿͗̓̎͗̑̈́̈́̓̋̽̏͊̐̽̅́̔̑͒̀́̔̓̐͛̋̑́̓͑͐̇̿̇̏͒̋̊̓͒̆̊̌͂̂͒̐̾̕̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝a̶̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͍̫̟͇͉̟̙͎̤͈͓̹̪̰̤͙̘͕̭͕̮͖̗̜̩̘̞̬͕̭͚͓̠͇̭̪͓̜̬̩̗̳̥̫̳̩̦̙̟͍͔̞͖̺͕̦̤͉͎̩͔̞͈͉̠̬̖͇̞̩͉̩̲͙̰̳̭̻̞͉̰̮̮̪͍̩̰͚͕͉͚͍̻̥̮̟̬̞̺͚̙̺̘̝̼͔̠̼̘͖̪̮̬̤̗̹͍̘̤̖̝̬͚͔̝̹̟̦̞̣͖̠̹͔̹̖̤̦͍̠̘̥̝̗̫͇̰̞͎̤͈͈̻͚͖̘̼̱͚͖̫͈̳̱͇̮̭̠͉̣̎̈́̿̀̔̀̎͂̃̊̎̓̿͌̅̒̔͑̋͋̓̔̿̈͒̓̓͊͂̀̌͂̆͂̓́̆͒͋̈́͗̌̎̏͌̅̎̽̿̋͊̀̈́̑̈́͐͌̂͆̈́̂́́̆̒̾̐̎͛̑̋͑̀̔͑͌̆̈́͌̓̇̌̑͋̾̑̅͊̄͑͗͒̈́͌̅̓̒̆̉̎̍͐̉̇͑̽͆́̒̀͒̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̧̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̩̜̭͈̲̼̲͍͇͙̻͉̭͇̞̳̖̲̳̞͖͈̭̰͎̮͙͔͉̦͉̻̗̘̲͉̼͖̰̜̖̲̥͖̜͓͎̪̰̯͓̼̹̯͍̰̳͚͉̩͙̗̹̗̹̞͈̜͎͚͕̰͙͔̼͉̼̙͉͈͉̩̲̹̖̥̳̗̞͓̬͇̩̺͎̗̼̯̮͓̘̬̺̘̭̠͑̄̏͗̓̋̒̆͛̎͒͌̒̉̃̇͑̓́͒̃́̒̆̌̋͛́͆̈́̓̆̈́̑̆̑͗̓̏̂͑̊̈͌̈́̒̊̈́͗̋͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅớ̵̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̨̡̛̹̥̺̹̼̤͓̪̻̣̳̩͕̫̲͉̦̭̩͓͈̱͔͎̟̮̳̥͙͎̞͙̳̯͓̘̜͎͚̪̤̘͈̞͈̲̜̤̗̤͎̰̗͇̯̟̮̝͍̥̼̺̤̪̼̮̥͇̠̲͍͇͎̫̜̯̥͙̲͚͈̖̣͙͍̹̥̗̦͕̪̞̗̻̫̱͈͕̘̰̙̦̳͔̱̩͙̊̐̀̾͗̇͐͂͋̃͆̔́̔̇̆̍̿̉͐̾̽̿̓̏͛̅́́͛͒̍͂͐̇̈́͑͐͗̆̈́͒̊̈́̔̽̉̓̈́̇̍̈́͌̍͑̽͂̌͂̂̐̉̈̈̆͂̈́̆́̀̇̆̊͗̓̓̈́̈́̊̌͛̈͆̀͑̔̒̒́͆͗̓̑̀́̿̈́̌̔̽̓̌̅̔͒̏͗͒̍͑͗̈́̈́͂̑̀͆̈́̔̇̐̒̋̑̿͋́̃͋̈́͂̑͌̓̓͗̄͊͌̄̐̈́͒̎̊̓̈́̐͑͌̔͋͌̾̓͛͋͛̽̓͒͑̆̏̐̓́͐̂̀̀̊̈́́͊̌̊̀̑͋̔͗̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̸̡̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̜͈̰̗͕̺͍͉̻̝̯͎͓̳̦̳͙̙̫͚͓͎̩̤͚͇̝̺͇̳͇̪͚̺̖̤̘̰̹̙̺͎̫͔̭̩͓͙̫̼̠̬͔̟͚̱̺͉̭͉͖̜̗̠̹̪̟̱̦̥͔͎̮̲͇͉̬̟̥͕̭̘̦̺̖͇̫̫̦̬̩̱̖̰̠̗͔̙̫̲̯̻̱͎̖͕̒͗̿̽́̐̊̊̃̌̀̈́̃̂͐̏̓͌̓̽̾̾̏͋͆͑̅́͋̇̎̉̈́̑̓͂̂̈́͐̂̊̐̽̍̽̔̔́͌̿̿̌͆̿̅̍̓̿̾͊͑͋͆́̈͌̈́͐̆̈́̈́͑̊̐́̈́̊̈̔̄̉̂̀͒̉̽͒͋̒̽̄̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅy̶̢̨̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͚̰̱̟̩̲̺̹̮̖͇̰̥̱̟̗͎͍̹̪͖̝̙͕͈̣̬̦̪̫̹̗̩̥̞̺̪̫͉͕͎̜̩̰̬͇͉͖̗͙̺̻͕̮͔̼̪͚̗̲̱̣̳̼̻͉͎͎̳͈̣̱̞͙͖̺͎̗̗͇̤̼̖͖̺̹̙͕̗͚̠͎͉̪̭̩̳͖̭͉̜̱͙͔̤̜̼͓͈͇͍͓̹̖̫̮͉͍͈͎̲̼̖̥̥̥̌̐̆̄̀͋͗͂̀̌̄̈́̅͑̈̇̎͗̌̃̍̉̈̍͐͛̎̇͌̂͆̿͌͊͆͐̌̌͂̔̔̅̔̊͒́̍̌̎̾̒̉͌̇͑̃̅̏͛͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ.̸̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͇̙̞̣̪̹̪̥̮̜̫̜̹͔͎̺͔̱͙̳̘͚̟͙̼͈̭̘͇͇̳̭̳̼͍͓̯̲̮͍̳͚̟͙͚̯̻̜̩̭̦̠̩̩͍̲̹̼̠̭̠̠̭̝͚̮͉̠̲͎͕͓̻̱̥͉̼̲̦͈͍̯̩̩̠̯͎̗̯͉̘̩̝̦͙̳̯̳̼͎͕̤̳̟̫͔̪͈͕̗̻̠͍̹̞̠͕̘̳̤̩̬̠̥̳͉̜̯̲̣̝̘̯̞̗̥͕͈͙͉͔̲̱̻̱̠̱̭̰̠̠̘̮̪̖͎̝̦̼̲̝̱̭̠͋͊̋̃̔̐̋̈́́͐̋̈́̀̑̈́̎̈́͑̌̈̉́̍̆̒̏̾͂̾̽̿̑͊̀͐̏̐͆͑͑̅̄̋̈̔̽̉͐̐̀̾̀͂̋͑̀̈́̅̾͗̍̓̄̋̈́͐͗̇́̽̏̂̽̆͆͆̄́̈̄́̂̆͑̌̅̃̅͌̽̈́̏̋́́͂̽̎̀͛̇̀̓̀̊̇̈̉̔̊͑̔̌͗͋̀͐͐̈̓̈͐̏͒̄̋̎͒̾̓̂͂͛͛͆̀̋̏̀̑͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̙̻̃̏̃̿̍͛͂͑͂̇̇͒̌̿̑͐̏̀̃̂́͊̋͐̈́̓͊̀̍͊̓̌̏͋̋̉͘̕͝'̴̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̪͎̬̣̖͓̝͇̦̦̦̭͇͙͓͔̝̪̠̙͇͍͔̰̬̖̼̜͚̼͈̹͖͓̺͎̠͔͓͔͔͉̣͓̰̦͖͈̣̰̟̫͎̘̗̘̲̫̗̺͎̟̬̤̞̰̼͓̘͍͚̲͔̫̙̏̑̇́̆́̔̐̓͛̀̉̽͑͊͂̉̅̍͗̃̋̓̐̈͆̍̎̓͑̈́̆̆͒͒̈́̃́̈̌́͊͋̋̃̑̿̃̇̅́̍̍̏̏́̅̾̌̋̒̓̔̍͋̀͂̂̌̾̓͗̾̎̃̈͒̿͂̅́̈́̅̀̄͛̆̀̋̒̃̑͛͂̐̈́̉̔̑̂̀̀͛̓͗̽̒̒̾̐̈́͂̿͂̈́̓̈́͒͆̈́͛̈́͌͐̀͆̈́̀̇́͂̀͋̅̂͂̎͛̈́̎̾͗̉̋͌͐̇̐͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̨̢̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̱̲͍͈͇̺̹͈̺̼̦̥̙̯̯͚̼͓̮̩͙̯̗͕̖̲͎̞̳͍͉͚̖̬͙͓͖̮͓͇̭̭͙̯͔̯̠̰̰͇̱̻̦̠̹͕̯̺̱̼͕͉͚̫̝͚͖̗͈̥̗̟̦̦̼̦͍̞̹̖̣̲̙̼̺͉̬͓̗̲̝̼̼̼̦͚̻̘̹̟͓͚̪̲̦̭̬͕̱̪̠̼̦̩̰̮̭̼͇̈̅̃̾̀͐̿̋̎͊͊͛̆̇̈́̓͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̢̡̡̼̹͈͖͙̦͙̝̩̠̘̫̪̥̲̝̜̦̗̪̩̺̘̘̲̫̘̩͙͚̩͔̥͙̜̥͚̺̳̱͙̮͖̺̪̬̟̻͓͕͙͙̞͓̟̠͕̮̺̙͕̯̼͗̑̓̿̍̔͊͂̽̊͜͜p̸̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̳͉̟̼̤͚͚̦̣̝̙̟̭̬̮̺͓̹̼̬̜̲̲̺̝̳̠͔̥̳̥̭̯̭̬͇̳̗̼̲̣͔̖̟̖̬͇̻̹̹̘̩̈́̒͌̀͛̿́͊̔͒̒̆̾̊̆̓͂̅̓̈́̏̈́̀̀͋́́͛̇̂̄̽͋̉͐͒̔̅̍͌̇̈̊̾̈͐̏̊̄́̆̉̿̎́̃̎͛͗͆̈́̉̌̑̀̎̒͋͌̅̎̆̏̆̑̇͊̑́̿̐͂͒͗̏̐̏̎́͗͋́͒̌̾͛͂́̔̿̇̄̌̍̐͑̈́̍̓̒̄̀̓̈́̈́̈͐̿̎̋͗́̓̾͐͗̐̃̓̋̉́̓̌̃̑̏̈́͐̽̉̒͑̿̔̈͆̌̓̊̀̑͌͋̀̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̴̧̡̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̩͈̠̗̬͚̠̤͓̺̖͍͈͉͓͎̞̫͎̥͓̙͕͙̰̤̫͉̲͎̠̱̤̻͖̝̖̠̰̮͇͓̻̹̰̥̣͓͈̣͙͉̯̮͓̬̗̰̤̤̟̮̮̝͕̯̯̼͉̜̭͈̫͚͉̘̯͓̣̱̘̺̬̰͓͈̪̘̻͔̩͕͇̻̩̖̦͍̙̗̜͉̼̥̰͕̼̤̖͔̖̣͖̭͍̫̻͓͓̼̼̥̹̰̭̮̰͍̟͓̖͓͍͍̭̤̤͇̩̠̦̩͔̳̱͈̪̱̭̖̘̥̲̙̫̣͎̖͉̉͆̿͆̌̀͊̓̐͛̎͗̏̌̋̉͌̋́̌̊̆̀̍̏̀̐̽́́̆̉̎̃͛͐̉̀͑͂͐͊̈́͐̊͌̑̈́̅̓̄̂̂͛̃͊͒̃̈́͆́̽̋̈́̄͆̏̐̍͛̊̀̃̅͋͛̓͑̓͛͆̈́̔̊̏̂͗̄̽́̃͆͊̊̔̆̆͌̑̍̏̀̊̊̊͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̵̡̧̛̝͙͎̘͙͚͖̔͒̓͆̐̽̒̽̓̈́͌̓̍͑̇̋̐̈́̔̂͊̀̃̈́̿̾̑̀̔́̄̄̍͗̍͗̅̒̈̉̊̒́̂̈́̀͆̎͆̂̒͐̈̾́͗̊͊̂͒̌̔̍̓̀̍̎͒̅̇̀́̽̓́̊͂͗̌̈͊̊̎̋̒̀̓̈́̒̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝s̶̨̧̨̛͎̺̠͉͖͖̘̣̯͓̱̻͚͓̥̫̭͓̺̺̟̩͖̪̪͔̥̠̯̤̱̗͔̳̰͕̦̰̎͋̀́͒͌̃̂̊̊́̀̅͘̚̕̚̚͠ơ̷̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̲̬̟͖̜̹̥̳̺̮̤̞͎̟̲̪̮̜̯͎̹͖̟̗̩͙̪̳̪̖͔̜͎̘͖̖͈̟͎̻̻̘͎͚̗̪̹̻̪̫̬̟͍̹̦̟̘̹̙̼̘̠̳͈̟͇̩̜͓̙̠̺̫͇̖̺̘̪̭̩͙̤͉̲̺̘̠̗̻̗͇͙̱̰͍͈͔̑̇̒̇̀̀́͆̏̒̓̏̒̎̿͂̓̍̽̈́̿͋̈́͐̊͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝n̷̢̧̠̼͕̙̹̝̖̫͓̮͚̭̰̯̜͋̈́͂̊̅͂͗͊̌̾͛̑̑̈́̊̊̕͜ͅ ̷̨̨̧̡̡̩̗̘͉̤̥͓͎̣͔̙̦̟̠̞̖͙̣̝̮͎̺̙̺̙̻̻̜̭̦̗̬͇͈̱̥̼͖͔̙̘̥̠̣͓͉̖͔̙̺̗͙̗̱̲̭̤̪̖͚̗̱̙̭̫̦̘̀̏̀̎̏̍̈́͂̑̒͂͠ͅb̷̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̺̖̲͓̩͎̝̖̰̩͔̼̳̣̹̣̤̥̘̹̝̝̲̪̟̩̥̗̥̜̲̖̭͈̻̤̪̫̬͎͚̖̘͉̲͖̟̥̰͇̝͖̦͍̯̰̺̯̠̦̻̹̦̬̞̲̥̗̫̖̱̱̻̹͍̞͔̈́̌͂͐̌̎̈́̋̊̾̆̆̃̌̓̓̃͊̄̃̍̿̒̅̒̑̒̓̽̀̉̋̀͗͒̾̌̊͊̐͌͂̃̅̋͐̒̒̄̈́̂̀͛̋̽̌̂̎͑̿̓̂̿̃̽͑͐̊̽̓̐̈́͐̋͌̅̑̾̀̈͌̈̈́̀̊̒̀͌̑͆̂͒̓̓͐̐̑̓̋͒̑͛͋̓̑̋̉̀́̓͛͌̃̒͋͑́̏́̄̆̒͋̏̒̃̏̾̽̊̊̓̐̇́͌̔̔̄̉́̂̆̀̓̏͗̈͐̿͋̓̎͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅő̵̢̧̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̡̞̖̺̳̲̪͓̘͉͎̗̝̜̙̯͖͖̙̙̺̫̬͚͕̱̥̲͕̦̟̫͙͈̫̘̬̗̘̻͚̠̖̻̪̙̲͇̥͇͕͓̮̩͚̣͎̤̭̠͍̲͔̼͎͓̩͖̯̻̰̹͔͈͈͎̹̟̖̹̥͉̘͖̗͕̹͕̗̩̖͚̲͓͕̘̞̖̬͎͍̝͖̩͔͙̲̣̣͍̣̳͇̟͓͚̪̲̰̦̤̗̯̜͓̜̝͍̫̬̪͎̜͔̞̯̳͇̹̜̒̌̉͛͋̂̓̌̈́̊͊̄̇̽̇͌͐̈̑̃̑̂̀̾̂̓̈́̒̂̅̈͆̅́̈̎͗̇́̒͐̾̇̓͑̃̎̑̽̉̿̓̈́̍͆̀̆͋̄͌̔́̀̔̓̐̇͂́̄̒͑͒͒͒̂̌̑͑̎̉̽̓̉̑̒̌̽͆́̓̅̔̊͊̍̀̍͊̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅr̵̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͓͈̜̥̜̮̜̩͔̗̝̞̖̬̹͕̻͓̰͔͓͙̤̝̥̮̮̳̜̭͓̹̰͚̞͍̼͙͍͚̝̦͇̬̠͚̮͎̲̺̼̳̯͚̣͕̻̖̯̞͈̖̹̝̭̘̬͇̠͇͉̞͔̦̱̲̻͕̮̗̼͙̠̫͍̳͙͙̹̺̼̤̻̹̥̗͕̩̹͍̪̟̻̱̞̘͖̠̪̟̤͎͍̼͚̲̣̹̜̮͍̘̯͙̉̐̋̔̅̾͑̅̓̒̅̊͊̄́̆͗̒͑̿̒͑͆̉̓͛̋͛̿̈́̾̔͋̃̈́̄́̊̑̎̓̔̉̾́͗͊̈̀͑́͂͗̏̎͐̎͐͌͛̈́̆̔̓͂̀̄͗̍͑̐̃͐̓̏̈́͌̓̆̐̌̂̉͆̂̓̓͗̔̀̔̌̍̐͒̈́̋̆͐͆̈́̈́́̾̀̆̓̿̈́̑̄̄̽͊̽͛͗̓̿̓́͂̊̈́̀̎̀͊͗͆̅̓̔̅̊̓͒͌͛͂̍̽͐̀̈̿̏̆̆͌͐̇̑̎͛͗͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅn̵̨̡̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͔͍̭̻͉͖̩̦̖̻̭̲̹̮̪̟̮͙̠̘͇͇̱̰̟̣͇͎̪̬̟̝̫̦̲̲̬̯͔̝̖̦̙̮͙̮̫̩͇̰̟̣͉̠͍̝̮̯͙̖̤̻̲̞̣̜̪̳̜̖͕͙̪̯̫̟̦̼̪̺͉͉͈͔̱̻̭͎̱̩̮͖̩̭̫̹̠̠̹͔̤̱̣̟̝̬͈͍̯̗͙̫̣̦͎̜̹͕̝̹͍̹͙͋̒͑͊́̅̆͆͗́͂͂̑̎̄̒̄͐̄̒̔͐̌̋̅̊͆̅͊̓̿̏̾͆͌͑̉̅͐͗̍̄̃̄͂͑̔̀͂̎̇͋̎̉̽̏̈́̔̇̎̐̄̅̋͑͌͑̅̇͗̈͗̇͐̽͛͊͑̔̆̄̈́̓̏͐̂̿̒̉͛͂́̐̒͆̃͂̋̈́͐̀̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̗̰̻̣̣͓͉͔̖̣̝̺͇̪̺̪̻͙͚̲̪̬̺̝̞̱̞͇̞̞͖̖͎͖̜̳̹̲̮̹̮͎̲̜̩͖̳͉̤̯̳͈͕͍̗̺͚̙̠͍̳̹̹̮̠͉̭͇̠͍̝̭̗̫̻̺͕̮͍̺͓̪̤̮̭͂̅̋̿̇͊̏̽͗̑̌͛́͋̿́̑͜͜͝ͅͅơ̷̡̢̢̧̡̧̲̼͔̫̫̯͚̫͉̯̗̦̬͍̜̳̪̪͕̻͔̥͇̭͍̮̭͉̺̬̬̣͓̰̫͉͕̞͓̩̩̦͕͔̩̮͎̼̬̲̘̻͔̳̣̣̙̣̹͇͕̥͇̗͕̥͎̍̒̆̂̃̏̑̇́̽̋̑̾̆̽̾̔͗͌̉̆̆̌͛̒̈̏̅̐͊͛̈̆̀͐̾͗͊̊̒͊̀̇̾͒̀͊̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅf̸̢̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̖̻̞̙̜̳̰͇̬̝̞̥̟͉̯̫̝̬̤̮̝̗̳̞͖̫̣͍̮̼͍̙͓̯̥̭̪̩̱̻̲̹̯̝̗̗̫̱̳̜̩͉̙̩͈̟̝͕͓̞̯̯̩̜̮͉̝̣̭̠̣̟̲͓̭̤͎̊̀̆͂̓͂́̀̓͂̀̒̀͗̿͌̾͐̽̂̐͋̀̐͋̉̈́͌̈́̏̉̈́͑͛̀͌͛̔́̈́̔̅̐͐̔͊̏̒̎̄͛̀̓͒̉͐͒̊̿̊̈̌̈́̐͋̎̈́̿̌̄̈́́̾́͂̎̐́̐̐̽̂͆͒́̑̉̐̐̇͛͒͋̅̓͋̽̔̾̎͐̈̒̉͑̿̒̂̂͐̓͛̏̀͂͑͊͛̏̉̾̾̉͒͒̓͂̍͗͗̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̷̢̡̨̢̛̛̠͈͍̻̤̟̗͈͓͙̪̟͚͇͔̬͎͚͍̜̙̮͕̠͔̱̭̮̥̭̪̲̣̟̰̥͔̺͖̖͎̘͋̿̒̃͐̓̊̑́͛͌̔̍͒́̃͗̈́̑͛̈́͆̆͛̅͒͗͑̃̃̑́̃͌̿̀̈̋̔͋͆̀͐̃̿͂̈͆̇̋̾͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅp̴̨̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͚͕̯̝̼͓̞̹͉̻͍̤͍̙̞͖̦͓̤̞̝̯͚̥͙̞̤͈͖̩̬̬̗̻̗͎͔̣̟͎̼̮̳̤̫̱͔̫̠̪̹̺̙̥̗̥͙̳͚̺̦̱̪͙̗͖̮̼͙̫̣̪̱͉̩̜̣̝͈͈̰̞̩͓͍̯͍̖̪̫̙̭̫͔̻̜̘̯̯̺̙̤̩͍̗̮͇̙̫̱̝̙̣̮̫̟͍͕̬̦͈͙̰͉̫̲͎͚̗̪̩̝̝̞̯͙͍̜̩͍̘͓̻̭͍͈̳͈̦̦̹̭̪̫̰̣͉͖̗͚͚̟̩̮̪̼͇̝͕͖̖̪͓͎̺̳̔̓̀̅̓̍͌̂̋̈́̓͆͐̒͊̋̆̂̇̆̓͋́͋̍̄̀̌̓͋͂͗̓̾̏̎͌͒͛̊͋̐̆̓̿̍̒̏̾̅́̽͊̑̈́̇͆̋̃́̿̀͐̑̀̔̔͋̓̌̉̌̾͛̒͂̐͋́̽̆̍̆̎̆̃̆̑̀̃̾̀̉͆̉̊͋͂̈͗̃̿̊̓̓͆̓̆̋͛̆̃̽̑̏́̽̉̊͑̐̓̀͑͂̏͆͑̈́̎̄͐̇̀͌̈͆̀̐̔͒̓̂͛̒̿̾͗̀̒͊̎͑͐̀̀̓͗̌̿͂̏̽͑͊̓̉̇̏͋̊̈́̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̵̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̳͇̜͇̜̭̺͉̱͖̬̳͕͚̹̝̘͔̳̰̪͍̥͈̰̜͚͉̥͓̭͎͉̖̘̳̻͖͍̟̩͍͖͙̲̬̜̬̖͉̦͎͕͕̲̘̭͍̗͈̱̠̼̙͓̗͓̲̪͖̥͍̝͎̺̤͔͚̺͎͔̦͈͉̖͖̮̼̺͕̤̼͍̹̗̥̻̺̥̣̭͎̤̤̜͉̦̪̘̠̦̝̬͖̘͖̺̹̲͕͍̲̪͔̠̹̘̺̫̘͓͚̻̗͚̰͎̻̥̟͕̟͕̹̭̟̺̤̅̍͐̍̈́̀̏̎̏̂̿́̅̽̌͂̈́͗̄̏̅͋̄͗͗͌͘͠͝͝ͅr̴̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̘͓̞̦͕̺̼͖̜̜̰̗̟̩̘̰͔̣̦̟̥̲̣̖̳͇̥͈͍̖̼͉͚̝̙͔͙͇̜̘͎̹͖͚̻̻̦̩̰̥͇̰̬̟̼̭̩͍̜̜̲͈̦̩̯͓̣̻̳̻̣̙̤̜͚̥̥̟̻͉̺̲̝̺͔̤͈̮̮̱͚̠̣͕̩͈̫̥̮̩̥̙̫̞͍̞̤̠̬̯̜̦̞̠̖̘̼̩͙̭̤̪̞̼̫̦̼͕̙͉͎̺̰̣̹̗̣͓͖̬̬̣̝̠̙̣̦̉̈́͌̇̐́͋̈́̊̾̇̎̋̀̑̋́̓͒̏̈͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̧̧̡̛̠̲̠̙̜̞̘̙̮̘͈͇͚̩͎̞̣͎̭̣͇͈̣̠̯͓͇̭̖͖̪̯͙̩̥͉͔͈̮̝̻͖̼̱͍̜͗̑̀́̽̒̈́̾͂̆̆̉͑̈́̈́̔̈̒̓͑̃̄̈́͒͋̿͌̂̆͐̈́̚͜͜͝͝ń̷̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛͓̫͇̰̦̲͉͎̣͙̻̯͖͍̟̰̫̜͉̠̻̼̼̠̣̤̯͈̱̺͉͇̠̜̣͉͔̟̟͇͙̭̹͚̻̤͇̜̺͖̤̝̲̱͉̤͉̙͚̮̺̥̳̖̖̝̲̳̩̻̘̲͈̦̤͔͍̜̺̪̞͈͉̗͍̻̗̖̺͈̬̟̞̺̪̜̙̳̳̰̩̥̫̩̫͉̙̱̖͇̠̩̦̙͚̜̖̰̯̟̝̳̖̝̦̫̻̟̯͇̖̙̼͎̩̭̥͚̯͖̦͚̰̥̟͍̰̺̠̙̬̞̱͚̣̳̫͓͉̗̘̬̯͔̮̈̍̔͌͂͒̇̎̅̓̄̑̏̓̀͋͊͒̓̀͛̿̃͂́͑̈́̓̓͑̄͊̆̔̇̓̆͊̃̄͒͋͛̈́̊̽̌̃̿̆̆̂̋̋̓̃̓̉̈́̍́̓̃̿̓̈̓̈́̃̄̉̃̄̎͑̀́̉̓͂͐̒̀̓̾͒́͌̌̿̔̊̍̒͗̄̎̔͒́̊̓̂͑̍́́̒̈̽̃̑̔̽̈͒̀̓̈́̌̉̈͋̂͐̊̽́͆́͋̔̂̉̑̓̄̃̋̏͐̓͂̓̏̏̌̈́̋̈͒̊̈́̔̎̀́̿͋͋̾́̈́̀̾͊̈͆̈́̈́̆͑̈́̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅt̶̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̠̫̪̟̲̞͔̪͉̥̖̲͉̳͚̫͔̩̹͖̳̱̟̠͉͓͖̲͔̫̮͙̥̦͓̠̝̳̗͕̟̫̦͓̮͙͇͓̤̰̙̘̜̥̠̹͈͓̰̼̰̙̦̜̙̦̤̬͇͍̪̥̗͓̻̱͕͎͕̗͔̭̣̮͉͖̰̦̜̮͎̯̰̲̬̘̹͚̹̼̟̱̦̩͇̬̼͙̫͔̜͙̰̝̬̯͔̲̟̺̘͉͉̬̦̞͍͇͖͍̞̖̺̤͚̞͚̠̭͈̮̻̝̘̝̟͖̫̲̤̖̠̹̭̜͈̠̻̥̮̩̮̝̯͉̗̩̳͔͔͔̙̉͐̅̋͌̆͑̀̈́̇̃͂̾̊͋͗̆̿̈̽̎̈̋̽́͛̿͗̃̒̅̏̓̀́̾̂̈͒̓͗̽͌̍̂̅̈́̔̅̍̆̅̀̄̌̓̉̄̂̊́̂̑̔͑͒̎̄̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̷̨̛̛̛̛̤͈̥̣̺͎͌̾̾̉̄̈́̋̉̾̓͂̇͆̿͛͋͛̌̇́̔̎̄̔̈́̄͘͝ͅ ̶̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̜̻̘̩̫̜̩̟̭̫̜̹̫͇͖̮͙̼̗̭̼̖̭̻̥͓̮̜̘͕̤͍̺̝̳͕͔͔̪̹̻͕̼̖̠̠̫̙̰͎͕̰̼̪͓̖̝̰͎͖͔̭̳̭̦̘͉̟̪͓͎̤̟̫̫̤͓̗̫̣̬̬̲̲̭̪̤̮͓̗̤̜̥̝͚̳̖͙̹̦͚̤̟̲̞͙̩̰̜͓̻̘̞͔̯̩̜̺̤̳͎̟̦̹̙̻̣̙͙̮̝̘̖̭͍̺͈̖̮̠̜̲͓̝̰͇̤͇̪̫̞̪̥̜̹̞͖̯̪̯̰̱̻̳̀̔̌͂̏͋̂̉́͐͗̓̃̃̌̒̂̈́͊͐̓̂͒̀̄͆̀͑͑̈́̉̆͌̆̈̔̈́͛̈̄͐̽̒́̎̋̓̅͆̀͑͌̃̈́̒͛̂̽̇̍̄̈́̇̓̓͛̓̀̑̔͐̍̇̐͌̅̒̾̂̓͋̋̔̈́̇͑̉͋̑͌̋́͊̓̔̒̉́͂̓͒̂̆̂͆́̂̉̍̌̔́̋͆̈́̄̉̈́̀͊͐̈́̐̎͋͑̽̋́͌̃͋̈́̈́̐̈̇̊̏͒͌̏̆͛̋͆̇̽̎͒̋̉̔́̔̓̅̓͆̃̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠n̶̰̊͋̈́̃̾̆͒̅̿͐̉̔̑͂̓͒̆͑͑͑̀͒̓̀̈́̈́͒̂̈̓̈́͂̈́̈́͛̈́̈́̉̓̎̀̎̌́͒́̒̅̎̽̀̊̀͒͆̾͑̕̕͠͝͠͝ơ̷̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̗̰͓̬͈̘̟̙͉̳̥̖̱͔̲̳̫̘̳̺̘͍̘̯̖͎̪̻̺̪͔̼͉͈̺̩͙̫͕̼̫̭̪̺̩͕̞̤̺̙̬͎̫̻̩̣̟̘̰̱̗͚͚͔̺͎̹̬̹͖͉̞̩͕̳͈̥̘̹͓͓̪̺͕͎͍͎̫̮͕̰͔̬͙͔̹̳̞̱̝̟̙͉͖͍̳̩̥͖̮̞̦͚̟̙̜̮̊͆͒̄͛̽̐͐̏̈̈̆̉͊͋̾͗̅̂̄̄̾̈́̾̉̎͂̐̑͛̔͗͌̍́̈́̄͐̃̇̉̃͊̌̎̂̃̇̓͊͆̐͌͋̿̉̌̉̅͒͆͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅt̴̢̧̡̟͙͓̭̮̹̞̻͖̝̙͕͙̼̞̥̟̣͈̻̦̙͖̪̮̹̝̼͎̣̩̼̯͓͈͍̹̗̟̰̣͍̘̱͚͔̗̻͙̖̦̪̝̭͇͍̺͕̣̰̠̤͔̬͉̥̰̝̞̑̈͋̅͌̍͌͌̔͊͂̑͌́̈́͌̉̈̎̿́̔̄͑̈́̄̎͒̅̅͗̃̿̊̅͐̅̾̔̓͛̍͗́͗͐̄͒̋̉̒͌̾̈́͑̈́̋̔̌̇̏̃̊̐̿̐̓̎͌̍̊͐̌̆̈́̍̓̒͊̑̂̑͒͐͂̈́̓̆̔̅̓̌̍̓̀̔̂̍̔̃̀̌̎̐͛͂̄̀́̆͌͊̃̊͐̎̑̆̐́̉͛̉̽͐͆̽̈́̐̾͐̈́̿̈́̒̒̀̀͋̐̊͐̏͛̅̒̍̐̉͂̉̄̿̀̈́́̿̉̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̡̛̛̛͍̞̙̱͍͖̤̩͇̺̗̼͍̠̤͚̩͎͓͕̙̤̮̠̥͉̺͔̯̙͔̺͖̼̜̥̟̼̲̟̺͓̣͚͚͖̦̲̗̰̯͍̠̠̫͓̮̖͔̹͍̥̞͔̭̿̀͌̉͑̋̃͐̒͌̉̒̏͐͆̒́̈́̈̃̂̅̓̈́̆͂͗̈́̊̊̊̆̊͆͆́̋̀̇̅̃̾̀͋̆͂̾̀͌̓̇̊̍̈́̈̔͋͂͋̋̿̿̎͑͂̂͋̈̄̿͒̄̈́̒͗̅͂̐̔͗͂̌̃̌̉̓̄͗̎́̏͐̌̓̂̂̓̌̋̎̅̿̽̉̅͂͑̔́̉͂͑͋̄̔̉͊̉̊͗̈́́̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝m̴̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̻͖̗̠͚̬̹̬͉̦̭̖̣̳̟̭̱̞̭̜̞͓͙̹̱̲͍̘͙̠̜̣̘̯̳̰͖͓̼̜͇͔̺͖͕͖͇̬͈̜̪͖̬̞̥͇̳̟͖͈̟̤̯̳͉̼͓̠̞̦̳̹̭̦̯͇͕̝̭̰̟͔̤͕̺͈̤̮͍̣̩͈̺͕̭̱̘͓̫̝̮͖̞͙̜͔͖͍̻̲͉̩̱̣̊̿͆́̀͂̂͊̉̎̈̔̍̃͋͆͊̀͑̌̈́̓͂̏̀̃͌̋̃̃̾͗̑̽̓͒́͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȧ̷̧̡̧̛̛̛̳̻̻̜̠̭͔͓̖̱̱̗̳̖͓̲̯̖͙̹̹͈̫͕̪͍̘̠̺͚̙͇̫͇͖͇̤͙͓̬͇͉̖̻̹̻̝͓̫̠͉͎̠͍̮̮̬̭̞̜̫͔͎̤͕͇͇͈̤̞͙̬̥͙̠͖̱̼̼̯͙͕̭͎̗͎͔͙͖̳̖͇̥͍͙͕͇͛̒̐̇̋̄̓̾̃́͂̓̆̃͂̾̓̓̈͂͂̅̿̉͂̆̆̽̎̒̓͋͛̔̾̎̂̔́͋̌̓̈́͂̆̏̏͐̓̐̆̂̏͛̃̋̍̓̃́͒̆͆̀́̔͌̄͑̽̽̏̄͒̏̎̈́͛͊̎̐͑͐̂͒̋̓̆̈́̀͂̾̉̑̉̿̏̂̈͆́̒̂̄̆̒͋̐̔͂̆̀̆͆̈̍̀͊̈́̌̊̎̀̒̈́̀̈́̊̎́́̅̐͒̅̅̾̃͆̊͆͗̔̽̓͛̈́͆͐̂͂̉̄̔̿̈̉̔͒̊́̈́́̆͑͛̍̏̉͆͛͑̉̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅr̵̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̯͍̤̞͈̤̣͈̤͕̥̻̪̠̲̩̤̞̪̺̦̼̺̱̭͔̪͕̱̖̪̜͔̮̫̤̝̻̖̣̤̹͈̼̠̭̟͉̼̰͙͉̲͈̫̫̟̥̞̘͙͚̰̗̫͕̖̯̝̮̻͈̪̭̙̪̩̯͎̯̠̞̣̫͉͙̩͖̳̅̂̔͛̓͋͒̍̽́̍͛̅͐̐̄͒̾̅̆͒͗͐́͒͂̾̉͗̈́͊͂̈́͋͛͒̑͒͛͊̒̈͐͋̀̆̽̍͐̃̽͛͋͑́́̉͋̉̇̈́̈́̉̉̊̓̍͊̍̀̾̑̈́̃͑̂̆́̄͒̓͑̅̒̑̊̇̽͛̋͒͌̆͌̀͐̈́͐̍̂̓̒̔̃̾̀̈̈́͊̈́̿̋͋̔̂̐̀̓̍͋͌͋̈́̇͂̂̐̉̽͑̅͌̌͌́̍̋̅̄̋̇̈͆͆̓͋̂̍͊̎̌̃̽̂̇̑͊̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̡̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̰͙̟̣̟̱̜̘̘̳͈͈͇͚̰͔͕̼̞̯͔͖̯͎͉̖̮̰̪̩̹̳̩̲̗̰̫̹͉̻̹̲̳̻̙̹̤̣̱̘͕̦͉̙͖͈̝̥̮̱̙͈͉͕̖̜͙͔̱̖̜̞̦̻̲̝̹̜̜͉̣̝͇̟͎͇̤̰̰͙̗̙̗̖̙̰̘͉̹͚͕̲̣͎̰̣̝̰͎̬̦̮̻̮̻̥͓͉͚̪̹͆̈́̈̄̈́̈́͊̈́̂̏̿͌̀͗̿̍̄̏̌̓̓̆̈́͒̏͑̂͒̈̇͐̔̄́̆͂̇̔̌̐̅͆̅̊̀͐̀̇̃͒̂̏́͑͊̇̃͋͆͗̓͂̃̄͗̔̅̋͗̈́̈́͗̔̔̋̾̿̍̂̀̈́͐͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̶̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̲̪͙̥͔̲̮̤̰̺͎̝͎̞̜̭̲͎͙͉͇̙̻̬͈̜͔̜̭̞̩̻̤̲̣̭̹͙͖̩͈̩̬͕̞͕̥̩̘̭͇̲͙̫̰̗̟̟̬̣͙̼̩͕̙̣̮͍̙͎̘̪͍̮̤̥̻̥͉̘̖̫̙͓̤̗̹̖̻̤̲̤̗̭͉̝͍̤̠̞͙͚̙͎̹̙̗̯̟̳͍̬͇͈̻̜͖̰͎̦̪̺̮̤̝̼̻̪̬͈̳̖̩̮͇̣̳̫̬̘͈̦͎̰̲̰͖͇͔̖̖̘̹̯͇̳̞̯̇͌̏̿̑͊̇̎͆̿̇̋̎́̈́̈́̊́̂̐͌͊̏̋̋̈̈͊͗̾̍̈́̏̋̊̎̏͂͂͗̐̈́͑̈̋̑͆̀̒͛̅̄͊̋̊̈́͑́̒̅͆̌̿̑̔̀̅̀̓̑͑̋̾̍̈́̄̔͆̇͒̈̉̆̽͆̾̃̄̂́̾̾̒̊́͆̓̀̋́͋̽͊̀͂́̿̋̍̓̊̏̇̋̒͐̿̃͂͗̀̂͌̓̽̓̍͗̿̄̐̍̆̎̓̏̇̏̈́͒̓̽̽̄̂̀̎̈́̉̈́̊̂̍̾̔̽̈̊̈́̇̽̐̊̋̒̑͂̌̉̽́̇͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḛ̴̢̛͖̜̳̳̠͒̑̊̊̽̆͌̉́̀̂̋͗͛͂̀̆̿͑́̒̈̈́̃̽̔͌̀̀̄̎̐̽̔̎̈̏͑̽̊̔̀͗̂́̀̔͐̿̿̐͛͂̊̏̊̑͋͐̈̉̌̍̋͂͌̌̎̒̎͗̓̽̃̏͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝d̴̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̛͈͇̹͇̝͍͇̠̺͔͙͚̬̮͍̖̟̺̬̗̣͖̤̰͕͖͉̝̲̞͙͍̟̬̩̩͍̲͕̹̦̞̻͇͓̖͇̰͕̳̪̩̰͔͍̫̞͎͉͎̲̹̞͇̩̖̹͉̱͉̬͋̇̈́͒̾̊͊͛̔̽̏̿̇͋̉͋͌̄̂̾̆̃͊̏̐͑̈́͑͂̀̽̈̀̏̈́̓̑̔̆͒͑͋̀̓̑̏̄̐̾̈́̈́̑̈́͆̑̽̈̐̌̈́̔͌̆́̇͐̽̋̂̑̔̐́̿̀͗͂͑̾̂̇̅͗̐̐͐̈́̍̃͌̐̋̉̾͂̈́͋̽̃̄͊́̈́͋̈̑̃͛̇͑̍̒͐͗̈̅̀͊͋̅̂͊͒͑̈́͗͋̀̈̈́͑̽̾̊̋̓͒̍̈́͆̇́͆̒̈́́̑̌̓͑̈̄̀̑̀̒̌͗͗͑̾͒͑̓͂̔͒̾̒̽̌̀̾͋̊̀̊̊͂͆̉͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̹̰̤͚͚͔̗̮͎̤̟̫͔̦͈̥͚̜͙̝̬̹͖̞̰̱͓̳̠̼͇͚̠͈̹̗̭̞̗̦̺̠̳̗̹͈͕̙̦̺͓̺̻̖͚̩̩͖̯̺͕̖̘͖̰̫̘̯̗̈́͋́͂́̎̈̎̈́͋̄̌̉̃̐̈̒̍̽̂̃̇̈́̐̏͊̓̿̈́̅͆̐̃̑́̏̍̑̿͛̉̒̀̋͑̎̆̈́̏̎̌̅̒̉͒͗͆́̑͑̃̐͋̄̉͊̌̂̌̋͊̓̂͛̒͗̉̀͌̀͆̀̎͐̂́͑̉͛̈́͊́͊̇̈͗͌̈́̌̔̈̏̂̿̂͊͂͌̀͊͛̎͆͗̃͒̓̽͋͌̈̉́̒͋̽́̈́͆̐̎̊̑̓̿̊̓͗̍̓̊̅̏́͑̑̅͌̽͑͂̈́͌̋̎̇̀̏̍̽̊̐̐́͋̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̛̛̛͎͎̩̯̖̲͔̺͕̱̭̦̩͈͎̣͚̻̤͓͎̝̹̯͓̣͓̪̲̰̘̪͎̙͚̟͇̯͕͍͔̭̞̱̱̖̮̤̤̙̗͇̯̮̝̞̻̪̹͖̬͔̙̟͚͍̥̹͉͔͚͇͍͇͇̭̝̩̬͎͍͔̜̝̤̦̤̬̗̠̥̪̹͚̬͕̟̣͔̬͍̖͇̝̘̪͓̖͕̗̫̪̖̫̳̦̰͔͖̲̹̖̫̞̺̗̳̰̯̼͙̹̦̥̗̥͕͇͍̭̫̺̘̟͚̼̮͙̩̯͚̳̟͇͈͊̑̃͊̆͑̑̃̂̈͛̋̅̈́̒̈́̉̈́̆͌͋̐̐͋̾͆͂͌̒̂͆̾͒͗̂̋̐̋̆̑̒̿̽̆̉̿̊̂̅̔̉́̿̎́̇̇̑̀͋̔̀̓͌̇́̏̋̉̋̏̇̒͌̈́͊͐̿͂͋̇̀̉̽͑͆̈́̆͆̀̽̋̋͌͊͆̌͆͗̃̈́̈̾̓̊̔̍̋̓̈́̔́͂̔͑̑̈́̌͊̐̈́͊̾̀̾͊̐͒͐̈̽̇̂͆̌̈́͗̈́̍̈̓͑͒͊͊̊̂̾̐͆̈́̈̇͗̇̂͆̈́͂́̉̉̾̇̊́̌̑̂͋̐̀͐̎͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̛̭͔̺̼̙̲̖̾̀́̏̐̐͂̅̍̐̈́́́̌̋̈̽̏̄̍̆̑͛̐̓̆̀̔̔̆̈́̈̑̏̏̐̋̈́͋̈̓̀͒͋̄͒̔̿̄̍̇̍̈̎̒̾̀̌̃͆́̚̕͘̕͠͝͝ ̶̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̞͖͚͉̪̹͕͇̬͎̭̱̩̲̣̻̰̬̫̥̦͖̺̭͔͉̗̏̐̈́̈́̓͑̏͌̒̎̈́̈́̈̌̄͊̒̈́̈́̄̎̓͒͐̓̔͒̌̊̈́͛͂̒̈́͛̈͌͗̑̆̑̃̆͊̉́̑̅͋͆͂̈͒͛́̎̾͌̋́͒̈́̉͆̅̈́̇͗̊̔͗́̎̀͆͒͂̃̋̑̇́̌̈́̎̀̾͌̈͂̂̋͌̅̒̓̏̓́̅̋̐̒̒̀̀̓̔͑̔́̍̅̊̈́̔̽͛͆̎̑́́̎̑̌̀̀͆͑̒͋̓̔̓̃͂̑̈́͛͂̉̅̀̔̄̓͐̈́̐͗͒͛̑̆͐̾̃́̐͛̊͆̾̈͛̀̌̐̑̀̃͐̀̉̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ȇ̷̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̖̥͔̯̲̥̟̤̼̲̪̜̙̦̪̖͓̳̥̬͕͖̰̥͎̠̤͖̥̥̘̭̤͍̥̜̜̦͇͖̩͉̖̗̗̼̙̠̠̟͉͖̣̩̹̹̤͇͚̻̘͓̰̺͓͇͈͖͖͖͍̬͍̖̯͍͍̦̹̣͈̗͑̒͊͒̐̈͗̓̈́̌̃͆̏̈́̈́̊̓̊̍́́͌̈͋̅̍̄͛̔̑̋̈̂̎̈͒̈́̇̅̍̿̆͊́̓̊̋̒̃͒́̉͋͐̅̓̓̅͊̇̆̐̈͋̋̀̿͋̅͆̓̓̀͐͊̑̅͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȃ̴̢̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̮̭̦͎̲͚̣̦͓̳̳̲̞̹̜̹̝̦̱̘͖̫̝͓̩̦̺̬̪͓̟͕̲̦͚̲̥͖̖͚̹̘̤̲͉̖̜̼̦̜͎̥̘͕̦̩̮̲̙͙͉̼̜͔̞͙̮̱̮̯̺̗̬̗̘͈̣̤̪͖͖̖͕̳̪͔̪̞͇͓͉̟͎͍̞̩̠̫͇͓̘̭͖̭͖̜̰̥̝͎̭̞̰͖̼̥̝̟͍͔̳̦̘̳͓͖̻̞̮̠̝̲̹̮̭̱̗͔̗͈̯̹̫̜̯̩̹̫̜̤̮͓̺̣̱̟͐̀̃͐̍̉̊̈́͐̽͐̄̃͑́̈́͋̀͐͑̈̂͐̔̅̔̃̓̀̋͒̐͑̈́͗͆̂̔͊̈̽͗͂̑̈̎̃͗̽͌͋̋͂͋̂̈́̏̓̃͂͒̈́̓̉́̊͂́͐́́̓̈́̂̇̍̋̍̂̋̄̽̒́̃̃̓̀̾́̉̓̎͋̌̏̈́̾͗́̔̈̑̋̄͛͗͆͊̅̅̔̏́̿̀͗̈́͊̐̎̇̾͒͑͒̾̎̓̀͌̀̌̿́͐̀͊̆͛͂͗̀͐͆̅̀͛̅̎͒̒̈̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅc̷̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̤̹̭͙̥͈̺̠̠̞̹̱̜̗̭̯̦͎̠̫̰͚͖͇̰̙̝̣̮͖͎̩̜̞̙̬̲̜̮̿̄̏́̏̅͒̇́͛̒̓̀̎̐̾́͒̈̔̆̏̾̄̐́̈́̄̂̽̈́̔͒͗̀̅͛̑͒̌̀̈́̽̌̅͗̂͒̌̅̇̅͂̐̈͌́̓̅͂͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͝ͅh̵̢̢̡̢̧̨̢̨̛̝͙̩̖̤̹̗̪̰͉̭̭̭̦̞͙͈̜̻͕̟͈̰̖̘̪͙̞̮̖̘͈̗͖͙̞̩̫̙͚͓͍͖͉̻̣̤̖̙̝̩̮͚̹͔̜̮͇̝̬̠̼̻͉̬͕̠̖̞̺̩̤͔͕̫̳̥̫̟͖̞̱̲̲̤̼͇̟͎̼̩̫̻̟̐̓̄̏̄̈́̌͌͐̐̽̿̌̾͐̐̂̅̐̈̽͒̓̏̿̆̔͐̎̓̾̈̂̋̔͗̋͌̎̓̈̌̎̑̃̋̓̉́̏͂̅̔͗̌́͋̅́̑̿̊͛̍́͛̋͐̋̀̊̑̏̾͋̐̀̈́̈̑͌̀͂̓̓̈́̋̒̄̄̄͛͑̓̒̌̿̔̐̓͋̅̅̀͑̐̅̈́̾̐̀͐̎̾̊̈́̅̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̡̧̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̟̣͓͍̬̮̟̘̭͈̞̞̖̠͇̜̗̪̲͙͖̩̼̙̥͎̦̙̣̻̜̳͙̱̗̯̤̲̘͎̝̪̙̜͖̼̘̩̮͉͈̘͈̰͕͔͚̗͙̖̣̜̪͓̜̝͕̪͚͓͚͙̫̳̯̟͔̘̳̬͚̈͐̒͗̔̌̂̂̔͊͗̄̈́̽̂̅̉͗̏̈́̿̈́́̽̍̈́͛͛̆͐̀̉̑̓̾̽͐͑͗̒͒̌͛̉̅͆̅̇͊̿͂̉̓͒̾̒́̇̋̂̓͊͗̈́̊̓͑́̈́̅̑̾̉̆̍̉̍̍̅̍̔̈́̐̇̀̓̆̉̀͗̅̈́̄̾̒̐̾͒͌̿̿́͌̋̓̽̂̓̑́͂̿̉̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̢̹̮̣̬̯̟̼̟͎̺̬̗̯͉̤͖̝̩̮̱̲̞̬͖͉̳̪̟̘̥͍͕͎̩͍̙̦͈̣̱̝̤̗̤͍̻̲̞̜̭̦̹͖̰̺̯̣̳͔͎̪̝̤̘͙̖̖͍̰̟͉̬̱̼̰̘̥͉͕͔̤̘̥̗̹̦̰͓̟̳̱̓̇͂̑͐̉́̌̏̅̽̔̋̓̔̊͛̏͑͗͑̈́̄̑͌̃̈̊͐͆̏̈́́̃̉̾̄̎͊̎̒̿̈́̅̀̏̾͗̆͂͗̋̔̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝t̷̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̛̖̖̭̣̩̯̹̗̱͍͎̯̘̖̖͈̪͔̜̯̻̪̮̰̟̱̦̪̭͙̞̣̻̫̤͙̩̠̹̻̻̗̞͎̝̺̳̘̠̬͈̻̥͔͎̳͎̯̮͔̫̥̫̖̞̻̟̬̞̘̠̠̫͖͚͚̺͖̝̘͕̘͚̳̟̻̘̳̬̦̝̪̫̖̯͓̝̼̝̩̝̼̠̤̲͚̲̺̦̝̫̠̖͚̣͕̩̩͓̮̩͖̦͕̝̗̹̻̼̖̲̠͙̥̟̯͔̖̖̼̲̺̘̞̦̯̖̥̘̠̲̞̟͙̬̰̥͊͒̈́̎̉̈́͊͒̆̔͒̀͒̿͐̓̈̔͑̑̈́̈̈́͂̃̓͑̐̑̈́̋͆̀͂̋̌̎̐͐̑̉̈͑̋̀͑̋͐̓͂͊͌̄̉͒̉̇̒̀̈͐͑̓̈́̐͛̿́̍̍́̈́̅͋̇̐͂̽̀͌̓͋͂̋͋̓͆̑̑̎̐̂͆͗̆͂̽̋̋̉̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̛̛̞̣̭̱̞͕̬̹̟̙̙̟͖̭͕͚̥̩͈̹̦̖̱̯̘̼̗̺̤̟̄̅̏̇̋͛̊͋̽͌̍̏̓́̈̏̆̅͑͂̍̿̅̒̑͑͐̌̊̽̋͋̉̽͌̿͗̓̊̃̆̈́͑̈́͋͊́̑̀̿̀̌͂̑͆̂̐͆̅͒̅͆̾͌͊͛̄̌͑̑̐͋͑̔͑̃͌͑̄̔̀̀́̈́̄̍͗̆̐̄̑͊͂̐̈́̆̊̾̿̀̓͂͌͐͛̊́̓̈̇̾̿̐̈́͋̋̕̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ȩ̷̡̧̡̨̡̳̣̜̟̱̬̰͕̰̳̫̭̩̬̺͉̞͇̦̪͖̼̥̲͍̤͉̪͓̞̼͔̣̦̭͔͈͇̯̤͍͖͙͓̪͚͙̖̞̮̦͚̭̮̥̳̘͙͚̺̲̺̭̹͕͕̬͖͂̉͒̓̄̋̎̏̄̅̐̈́́̉̈́̎̎̀̀̄́̎͐̈̽̃̑̌̓͐̾̈́͊̌̏̉̐̍͊̈̿͆̔́͑̈́́̒́͂̈͊̾̇͐̄́́̑̓͘͜͠͝ŗ̵̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̝̭͖̬͙͔͓͚̭̻͎̫͙̤̖̮̤͈͍͈̲̙͖̩͉̖̯̪͚̤͈̗̳̩͈̖͓̤̣̰̜̺̭̻͍̗̝̹̺̻̹̣͍͎̲̗͔̳̘͉̯̙͍̻̩̫̗̲̹̤͉͓̤̼̞̹̬̥̩̼̥̤͙̩̼͖̰͕͍̗̬̤̠̲̙̖͚̖̭͙̻̯̦̦̗̩͌̾́̂͛̀̈́̍̊͂̾͗͋̅̊͑̈̈́̈́̎͌͂̔̑́̀̽̾͛̐͗̆̂́̿̈̃̑̓͗̊̄̅͛͆̄͋̽͒̔̓̀͗̊̓̏̈́̽̐́̑̆̋͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̛̛̛͚̠̗͚̱͍̰͙̺͕̪̦̟̙͇͚̝̩̖̯̦͎̻͇̜̦̱̙̼͓̩͓̣̹̗̰̘̻̹̟͔͚͚̲̖̪̗͖̟͇̜͉̠̼͚̩͉̺̫̬̝͚͈͍͎̙̮̳̖̗̖̯̗͓̹͇̤̹̼̯̩͚̪̠̣̯̳̰̖͚̥̤͔̠͈͕̳̪̣̗̬͖̪̖̳̻̝͍̍̄͐̇̊̐̈̔̑͂̂̇̐̌̍̎̈͌̋́̉̑͒̃͑͗̓̀̋̇̌̎́́̓̀̈́̈́̈̓̏̈́̐̽̓͆̈̒͂̈́̏́́̊̒̈́̈̏̌͑̓̈́̿̉͛̎̏̓̈́̿̇̓̈́̒͌̓͗͋̌̓̉̒͐̉̓̆̇́͊̈́̾̆͆́͒͑͌̂͐̏̌̑̎̂͛̎̓̏͌͋͐̍̃̄̃́̉̊̅̀̊̓̈̇̍͗̑̀͐̚͘̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ'̶̢̡̢̛̛̛̘̦̲̠͉̤̞̟̱̹̠̮̼̮̫̹̞͍̦͚̗͉̳̬̺͔̰̱͙͖̬̟͚̭̤̞̹̭͕͚̘̰̣̲̥̑͋̃́̄̿̿̎́͌̍͑̂̉͒̈̇̓͗̀̿́̑̅̐̑̽͛̒͛́̿̀̒̉̋͌̀͌̂̇͌͌̓̀́̀̔̉̄̿̈́̆͑̏̆̉̂́̈́̓͆͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝"̴̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̛̛͙̺̩̲̥͖̦̲͖̥̼̱̹̩̥̖̯̖͖̜̫̠͙̭̤̠̫̼̹̜̞͙͔͍̗̬͔̻̱̙̙͔͕͕̼̻͈͍̟̮̲̟̜̮̻̭̼͙͈͖̼͈̱̱̯̼̫̪͍̘̞̯͉̬̻̖̤̹͖̪͉̘͇̖̣̰̫͇̻̻̻̺͇̻̱̜͉͎͍͗̽̎̔̄̏̃̌̔̇̓̉̈́̃͛̐̈́̾̎̽̍̉̐̈́̉̅̀̎̀̿͐͆͋͂̓̔̌́͑͊̈́̄̍̀͂̍̈́̍̀͒̍̓̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̯̦̮̺͈̖͍͚͙̯͖͍̯̣̟̗̝̦̞̖̻̣͍̼͚͉̱͎̖̩̘̼͈͍̭̭̩̞̦̹͎͇̙͇̣͕̘̥̣͇̘͍̣̲͈̱̟̫̹̗͓͖̭̗̻̤̙̺͉̙̱̮̻͇̰̠͈̬̖̠͉̣̣̺̎̋̿͛͒̋̈́͐̂͐͛̉̋̏̽͊͐̎̎̎̉̽̔̔̈̆̏̂̀̈́̈́͒̓͑̈́͗̀͐̑͑́̿̃͂͋̂́̓̆̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅS̵̨̡̧̢̨̛̟̳̦̳̯̖̟̜̥̘̜̲̣̰̭͔͖̪͔̬̬̼̳̩͔̬̞̫̳̻̻͔͓̖͈͚͚̪̩͇̬͍̬̹̜̘̲̞̠͈̝͍̬͍̣̗̪̭̲͚̖̲̗̮̭̘͕̗͒̂̄̃̊̿̏̌̄̏̑̀̽͑̂͋̆̐̃̎͒͝͠ͅͅͅá̸̧̢̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̠̟̲͈͔͉̜͎͔̺͕̝̦̮̬̰̞̲̣̦̮̻͔̹͉̤̮͕͈͉̻͎͍̫͍͉̤̟͔̮̤̮̺̝̼̖͇̥̦̪̥̫̳̯͓̦͉̣̟̺̟̹̭̹̯͍̝͓̺̯̠͍̺̭̻̗͇͕̻̬̼̳͍͎̠̟̘̪̱͕̹͖̫̬͍̫̖͚̗̬̞̟̺̳͕̪̣̲̰̻̫̯̝̟̮̫͈̘͚̱̪̙̬̣̱͓͇̳̦̜͚̦̝̪̞̩̫̥͈̜͎̯̻̖̌̀̄̀̔͆͊̋̇̄͌̓̔̆̓̉̎́̀̈́̽͊̿̇̓̉͐̃͛̒́̓̌̔͆̇͐͗̇͐̒̑̓̿̓͂̽̀̀͐̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̧̢̢̢̛͙̩̥̯͈̗̝͎̝̪̺̤͚̟̫̞͔͈̯͖̭̱̖̳̞̃̍̂̒̾͐̐͑̔̀̔̅̏̽͊̈́̾͐̀̽͋̀̓̋́̅͊̋̾̽̆̾̍̔̊̽̈̚͝͝͝ͅi̴̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͕̻̟̯͔͕̙̙͓͙̫̖̮̲̰͔̯̮͎͉̞̞͎̙͕̲̭͎̦͔̤̤͈̩̞̞͚̩͇̥̰͙̫̼̱̣̤̻̟̠̯̮̬̱͚̻̻̭̞̤̱̠̝͖͉̺̝͈̳͔̣̗̻̳͓̫̘͔͍̥̺͚̘͖̝̱̺̬̬͔͓̠̟̦̟̩̮͓̲̦̯̬̫̖͓̟̺̱̻̱͈̰̗̤͍̜͎̖̜̘̣̩͍̘͔̫̲̻̫͍̗͕͖̜̳̱̬͎̙̖̦̥̪̼̭̺̩̦̲͇͇͔͚͎̰̪̣̭͍̫̤͇̰̖̘̬̳̖͍̼̣͙͇͙͇͎͐́̊̿̏̈́̌́́̃̓̎̈̑̀̓̀̇̽́̆͌̍̂͂̐̾̓̿̋̀̀͋̾̑̊̿͐̾̓̈́̀̑̈́̒̌̎̈́̔̊̎͌̈͛̍͊͋́̇̂̒̃̏̈́̈́͛̅͗͒̆͐͂͂̈̉̌̀͐̓̍͗̔̍̐̐̒̃̽̿̋͋̎͗̽̇͆͂̊̇̓̂͋͐͆̇̏͋͐͌̅̀̿̀̃͂͗̂̃̈́̏͗̈͌͌̽̎̐̇̍͌̾̃̈́͒͌̿̊̍͗̒̏̽̓̇̇̊̓̄̏͑̇̽̌́̐̇̀̒̋̉͒͒̆͐̊͐̈̋̃̽͌̆̿̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̢̨̙͎̤͔̻̱̯̳̤̺̓͑͋̃͂͝f̵̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̖̙̺͖̭̫̱͉̭̬̬̼̦͖̞̜͉͙̳̮͔͖̠̝̺̥͔͚͈̭̭̭͕͕͓͍̦͍͚̙͉͈̥̳̝̻̫̙̘͇͔͎͕͚̠̻̲̘͔̭̹͕͓̻͔̲̣̱̠̜̠̖̜̮̫͔̝̲̟͙͓̻̠͍̱̦̗̼̖̖͖̗͉̖̮̹̞̺͔̬͔̟̺̩̙̟͉͍͙̠͙̖̪̰̦̘̲̲͔̭̤̟̜̰̺̻̝̗̺͇̣̪̲͓̞̩̻͇̔̎̈̂̔̎̇̈́̒͑̋̾̓̊͆̎͒͛͑͒̂͑̽̈́̈́̋̔̃̓̃̉͗͑̌̇̐̊͗̇͐͂̾̍̽̎́́̿̏̀̅͑̃̎́̽̂͊͊̇̏̊͛́͌̒̑̈͋͐͛́̓̓̀̌͋̇̑̽̇̾́̏̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̡̨̢̡̛̱̠̥̝̳̗̜̟̞̼͚̗̣̼̺̝̝̩̯̱̙̙̠͉̳̗̱̪̤̫̩̫̼̲̺̥͕̼͈̗͈̥̣̙̠͎̣̤͍̪͎̜͍̝͓̝̩̦͍͓̰͈̤̘͔̞͕͙͖̜̭̟̼͕͍͈͍̹̖̣̠͇͓͎̯̓͊̏̃͐́̾̑̅̇̾͌͑̓͆͑̑̎̾̍́́̇̀̓̓̊̔̔͂̈́́̾̃̍͑̒̌̄͋̇̿͌̓̓͒̅̔́̎͊̿́͌̾́̇̃̆͊̿̿̚̕̚͘̕͝ͅe̴̢̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̗̳͎̪̮̰̼͇͚̹͚͖͔̭̝̗̖͈̘͎̗̯̲̺̩͖̼͕̻͍͚͓͙͙͇̘̫͔͕̟͎̼͚̱͓̫̲̺͎͖͇̣̹͉̗̠͖̟̭͓̳̹̙̖̖͇̲̣͈̗͍̘͓̖̣̥̻̜̠͕͚͚̰̹̹̣̠̤̱͎̣͔̯̅̂̽̓̅̽̔̋͊̍͐̈̑̇̐͒͒̿͐́͋̋̈́͋̋̉̍̆͐̓̊̂͊̋̿̈͗̽̇̀̔̓̉͊̓̇̀̀̿̿̅̂̍̔͌̔̔̓̑́̑̔̇͌̄͑̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̛̛̛̛̦̓̑̍͆͌̿͆̈́̏͗̓̈̉̔̈͒̂͗͆̿̄̍̔̓͌̒̉̒̿̒̓̑͌̍̋͌̂̔̌̄̿̍̇͗͆̂͊̂̿̂̽̈́̔̑̅̄̑͋̅́̃̈̇͒̒́̏̂̋̍͒̓̃̀̎̃̌̔̌͗́̇̀̇̋͊͊́̃͛̽͆̏͐̋̆͊̂̔̅̓̊͐̀̎̾̑̎͋̉̈͑͌́̌̓͒͊͌̀͂̍͊̄͐͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝,̷̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̗̟̟̱̱͇͖͈̬̲͖͙͚͙͕̲̤͓͉̯̜͙̖͓̙̦̤͕͔̙͓͚̙͙͗̃̓̊̿̓̈́̐͗̏̾̆̅̔̉͑̂̽̓̄̔̀̎͆̇̐́̈̏͗̇́̐̆́̿̿̏̅̀̑̑́̈̄͑̾͗͌̋̑̊̄̀̄̏̓̋̐̆͑̏̌͊̊͑̇̈̋͆̐̇͋̄̆͒͛̊̔̉̽̐͗͐̑̀̎̂̓͌̅̓̽̀͒̂̍̋́͌͒̀̃̄̂̈́͑̈́̿̾̈́͆̀̃̾͆͐̀͗̎̉̇͊͛̄̀̑̄̈̎̾͂̽̈́̓̈́̔͆͛̅̅͛̅̔̌͐͂̄͆̊̿̈̒̀́̓͛̽́͆̿͑̒͋́͋̑͛̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̱̪̪̘̥̦͖̹̥͍̣̯͙̲͉͔̠̺̤̫̖̣͍̺̠͙͖͈̜̳̙͚̜͍̰̪̞̜̹̼̯̜͚͙̥̺͇͔̥̺͕̣͉̼̹̥̫̼̮̤̲̥̣̳̱̩͈̠͕͎̤̩̳̭͚̘̫̦̼̤͎̼̖̺̠̹̱̫͍͇̦̗͇̪͍͔̜̠̠͔̤̻̫͙̯̩̩͓͍͓̻̱̖̤̱̙̼̗̙̯̫̜͔̙͓̤̳͎̙͓͖̝͎͔̲̣̞̞̺̘̮̱̭͈̼̤̼͖̣̰̰̲̺̟̜͈͔͚͓̘̊̾̅̆́̆̔̀͗̀͆̃̈́͑̽͗͐͛͐̓͛͗̄̾͌̋̌̈́̍͌̀͑̎͐͛̍̆̉͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḫ̵̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̛̹̤̟̦̱͎̭͍͚͙̣̩͓̟̣̣͓̮̮̳̙̻̙̻̟̗̹̠̘̣̮͖͖͓̰̗͖̲̟̝͎̟̼̤̫̹͔͚̹͈͎̤͔̺̬̦̭̗̻̱͈̱͍̭̻̫̦̟̥̤̩̯͔͈̣̘̘̟̲̫̳̭̩̜͖̮̯̘͕͕̪̭̘̻͙̝̞̰̣̣̗͎̺̒̎̌̔̊̃̐̍̄̑͊̏̓͐̃̒̋̈́̌̎̾̉̐̊͑̓͋̂͐̎̀̀͑͗̆̀̉̾̇̋̃̅̇̀̂͒̇̈͆̈́̑͋̋̌͐̒̒̽͑̔̿͆͛̓̏͛̂̌̓̇̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̡̡̨̧̛͙̞̻͓̪̖͓̩̥̥̳͔̲̞̲͙̝͙̹̫͉͈̘̰̳̳͚̫͖̮̳̗̤̪̬̣̳̞̱̒̈́̏̍̔̅́̆̊͑̓́́̋̓̂̈́̌͋̂͂͒̾͑̅̀͑͌̏̇̈́̓͑͒̒̎͐̓͌̊̅̽́̆͂͋̀͑̀̇̇̉̿̃̆̇́̚͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅ ̸̛̹͓͚̞̼̦̹͍̹͇̒̅̀͊̍͒̾̓̊͊͋̆̅͌̽̄͛́͗͆̾̀͑̃̇̋̅̿̓̄̀́̆͆̀̍͌͂͋̈́͂̓̓̾̃͛̿̓̈́̓̄̒̈́̍͆̽̇̾̊̈̆͊̂̀͛̓͑̓̄́̌̃̇͊̂̈́̏͌̆̎͒̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ḉ̸̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̜̬̝̻͇̰̼̞͇͔͉͕͙̪͖̩͔͍̫̙̥̩͔̜̤̱̬͕̠̭͖͙͓̘̜͖͙͍̩̠̻̘̪̺͚͙͚̰̲͇̼̖̦̱̳̞̼̬̠̺̰͖̦̗̖͕̦͓̟̹͕̣͙̥̫̥͖̪̘̖̳͚̀̈̊͜͜͜ͅͅͅl̷̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̘̦͙͖̖̹̱̙̜̝͖̣̖̰̮̟̣̗̟͎̳̺͕̻͎̣̘͉̜̬̗͙̬̞̮̙̱̦͖̘̹̖͈̮͔͖̼̜̙̙̺͉͈̦̖̼̟̳͚̳̭̜̹̬̪͕̫̈̊̀̂͛̊̆͗́̇̂̌̀̐̈́̿̐̾̌̀̈́̔͑͑͊̈́̀̏̿̔͋̆̄̀̌͛̉̊̄̏̓̐́̎̐͋̒̒͌̽̈̉̈̔͆́̿̊̀̓̔̍̒̈́̈́̽́̅̆̃̇̿̇̓̏̄͌̅͗̏̃̆̀̉̾̀̂̍̀̂̈͗͒͂́̂̀́́̇͐̓͂͊͒͐̏̑̀̾̀̋͑̒̂͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̛̫͚̳̥̠͚̜̭͚̺̰̖̣̻͉̲͚̼͔͍̠͕̣̼͓̩̻͍̮̭̩̯͓͉͇͈̖̻̖̲̗̱͍̜̩͉͓̦̦̼͉͈̥̘͕͔̜̻̲̣̟͔̻̟̩̦̹̼̭͉͈̹̙̱̬̰͎̖͕̺͔̗̘̮̼͇̻̦̥̠̖͍̘͈͉͚͎̬̲̩̪̭̰̖͇͇̘̜͙̦͙̤̘̞̩̼̦̝̝̲͍͚͍̬̪͉͕̼̳͓̜̹̝̮̱̟͔̫͓̈́͗̒͋̋̂́̊͂̆͒̉̑̐͛̈́͗̽̆͋̑͗͊͑̌̏̑̌̀̉́̒͋̃̽̑́̾͋̀̽̿̃̏̆̆̒͐̆̈́̐̍̏̿̉́̽̔͐̈͆͑͐͂̑͋͊̿̓̆̌̽̆͑̋̓̂̋̊̔̾̈́͐̌̌͆͗̎͌̇̌̇̉̿̏̏́̐̾̓͊̅̐̑͒̍̌͑̋͐̀̔̊̋͗͗̉́̇̋̐̀̇̓͑̇͌̽̓̈́̈́̃̌̑͆͒͛͒̓͆͆̄͛̏̿̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͙͇̖̘͖͎̝̠̘̗̜̭͚̫̹̠̗̫̟̻͓̹͔̙̼͖̪̰̥̱̹͔̗͙͎̱̝̙͙̠̣̜̻̦̯̥͇̩̺̗̲͕̝̥̪͍͎͈͍̟͚̭̳̫͈̪̦̗̥̯̩̥̮̺̻̜̰̲̹͎̩̖̹̜̝̻̟̜͇̝̣͍͈̫͙̘͎̳̙̯̼̖̲̺̙̖͕̳̦̤̜̖̱̬̝̜̥̙͍͕̼̗̲̹̱̪͕̥̪̞͇̟̲̲̻̺͙͍͉͍̳̞̝̱̘̭͎̼̻̺̺͓̲̣̺̜̺̲̯̟̝͈͔̮̗̲̱̭͉͍̫͇̙̭̲̟͍̈́̈́͂̉̿͑͒̈́͂̆͑̀̊͒́͆́̋̍͂͐͌̅͋̈́̓͊̇͒͌̓͋̔͑͌͒́̈́͂̔͊̅͌͛̒͂̈̍͛̓͗͒̃͗́̑̏̂̔͗̍̉͆̆̏̐̂̍̀̓̓͐̎̍̊̇͌͊͊̎̀̔̄̅̅̒͒̈̀̽̇̃̋͐̉̓̃̒͋̎͛̅̊͂͊͂̊̑̇͑̿͌̇̈́̈́̏͐͑͐́̈́̐̎͒͐̇͒̒̊͌̈̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḙ̴̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̡̛̛̩̭̺̣͇̥̦̞̹͕̯̦̮̞̫͓̞̟͇̼͚͎̟͎̻̙͉̯̲͕̻̜͍̜̤͚̮̮̩̳̥̮̻̠͖̬͖̖͓̮̦̼̰̤̫̭̱͇̹̭͔̤̞̹̹̤̩̘͎͔̙̠̜̞̙̠̰̤̞̤̣̜̮̬͈̙̞̞̫̀̈́͛̍̂͑̓͊̇͌̍̒̍́̒̎̔̋͌̆̀̓͗͒̑̅̾̌͑͊̀̉͑͌̆̎͆͆̈́̎̆͐̑͗͋͊́͐̒͑̽̑͆͂̑̏̓͗̄̀̀͂̚̚̚͘͜͜͝ͅs̷̡̧̢̛͓̼̖̪̝̞̺͇̙̟̮̙͍̠̞̉̅̄͒͆̐̏̌̋̎̽͆͑̌̃́͋̔͌́̍̾̾̎̔͆̓̊͒͌̂̉̆̽̈̐͊́̑̿͋̈̂̌͑͑͐̾͗̎̊̈́̒̀̌̈́̐̊̃͛̐͒̐̋̈̔̈̒͋͊̉̇̽͋͊́͛͌̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝ ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̛̛͉̻͇̗̟͇͕̞̱̲͇̤͎͉͖͕̝̹̘̜̗̥̪̼̻͙͔̯̦̠̥̘̤̪͇͓̺̬͓͈͍̦̙͉̗͉͍̠̰̰̬͑͑̾̆̓̆̑̅̌̊̆̿̊̓͋͒̋̐̉̀̉̃̊͐̒̑̽̀͋̂͂̅͋̑͛͒̏͠͝t̴̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̯̰̟̝͍̤̜̘̦͖̱͇̥͈̗͔̯͎̰̘͉̦̬̼̖͈̫̺̭̠̖̭̰̹͕̦͍̗̺̲̣̺̬͔̹̬͎̤͉͈̖̞̣̝̦̙̭̯͚̮̙̹̟̻̗̪̜̮̠̖͚̪͇̣͈̤̰͉̰̜͙̳̩̲͖̲͎͖̰̝͍̬̗̲̰̯̹͖̲̗̪̹̳͓͎͔̲͚͙̯̬̻̠̦̫̠̳̭̦͓͉̖̬̗̪̙̫̯͙̥̪͇̳̣͓͚̬̹̝͕̘̭̟̙̪͙̯̘̩̠̬̠̮̗̝̼̣̼̼̼̳̰̮͙̺̩̰͙͍̼̘̱̺̪̩̱̠͎̀̀̒̿̽́̓̓͊̈́̔̎̈̑͒̿͋̍̐͂̋̾̾̆͒̉̆̆͊̊̒̅̌́́͂̇̈́͋̎͐̅̆̎̈̂̊͑͋̂̃̂́̈́̑̄̆̀͌̿͆͂̔͊̓͊̊͂͑͂͂̔̇̋̂̑͊̓͆͗̓̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅḩ̷̨̧̧̧̡̡̛̹͎̯̖̣̯͈͚͍̪̟̺̜͎͉̲͕̦̞͔̞̝͙͍̙͉̮̟͇͎͕͓̣̖͚͕͕̘̖̼̣͈̙͙̣̪̺̯̗̠̞̭̗̝̘͇̹̜͙̺̙̗̱̥̲̝̱̫͉͖̺̯͎̗̼̩̮͍͓̳̻̮̣̰̥͍̪͈̤̭͔̘͖̤́̀͐̉̋́͋̿̇͐̑̑̏̔̿̈́͗͗̉̔̈́̍̓͑̓͌̌̓̓͛͂̋̽̽̀̾̄́͘̕̕͝͝ͅȩ̵̨̛̱̙̦̺̙̼̞̱̻̯͉̠̩̩͇̼͙̣̖͍̮̿̈͛́̀͐́̃̊͊̆̆͂͌̋̑̓͒͌̉̉̀̎̀̈́̂͑̿̈͆͊̃̃͐̔̊̒̈́̎͛͆͑̏̽̒̽̽͐̉̃̏̄̐͑̇̇̉̑̀̀̔̄̑̓́͗̂̑̓͊́̈́̊͒͑̀̂́̿̀̀̏́͆̓̌͌̉͑̆̽̄͆̓̏̾̾̄̀̓͋́̎̂̐̉̈̋̓̆̓́̊̀́̏̋͆͒̔͌́̄̃̋͗̍̀̑͗̓̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̹̬̲̥̳̼̟̮̬̫̩̖͙̼̰̟̫̥̯̥̫͔̻̺͚͉̰̠̦͙͇͎͔͓͖͓͚̪͓̠̬̰̯̩̞̜̱̹̮̱͇͇̇̑̌̌͂̓̏͗̇͆̃̅̑̃̕̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̵̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̝͎̺̦̘̼̳͇̭̲̝͉͇͍̥̞͔̜͉͖̠͓̗͎̪̻̰͖͉̫̥̫̘̩͈͉̥̐̏̈́̇͌̐̽͑͂̓͊͒̽̉̓͠͝͠ỉ̸̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̧̛̛͍̞̳͕̳̰̺̻͕͓̙̘̙̼̘͈̙̞̞̰̠̗̥̙͉̺͙̠̠͙̝̘̜͔̰̙͖̖̟͇̥̥̺̘̻̰̭͚̬͔͎̤̹͇͔̪͓̠̞̱̱̳̙̲̠̥̺͈̠̰͉̭͎̳̣̯͙̖̙͓̝̗̲̗̺̟̜̻͍̫͇̩̝͍͓̻̺̬̖̩̫̥͙̥͈̱̱̱͉̘̱͎̟̰͎̗̘̲̲̙̝͚̭͇͔̍̏̋͐̀̅̈́̔̂̔̒̓̆̊͑͗́̋̄̉͗̊͒̀͆̇̾̿̀̍͐̿̓͋̆̀͛͌͌̒̉̋̄̈̈̆͌̂͆̒͛̊̋̈̓͑͛̐̎̓̓̌̑̃̒̏͒͑̿̆͋͌̒́͆̐͒̌̽̔̉͑͐͊͌̇͒̂̂̀́͌͐̉̊̏̏͒̆̐̿͂̍̈́̀͛͗͒̾͑̀̈́͗̔̐̐̍̀̔͋͒̐̉̑̀̔̈́̊̔͌̅̀̃͐͐̊͒̐́̓̅͂̆̈̆͂̎͂͑̎̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅc̸̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̞̝͖̠̹̝̗͇͕͉̝̖͙̻̱͈̝̦̣̳͎͚͈͖̼̦͇̦̲̺͍͔͕̯̬͖͍͖͎̰̖͉̘͕̫̻̩̰̦̻͙̭͚̙͇͇͓̦̜̬͇͔͖̻̫͈͕̥̝̘͕̗͓͎̫̪̘̘̹͙̫͙͎̹̥͇͉̳̣͉̠̯̺̥̠͙̘̙̰̤̙̳͎͕͈̫̩̣͕̥͇͇̮̯̺͎̲͇̖͚̭̙̙̯̲̳̻̙͓̮̮̩͇̩̤̭͓̹̩̻̪͈̗̳̹͇̣͚̗̤̘̲̲͈̪͈͓̖̱̥͈̝̗̩̤̫̣̼̠̗̼̖̻̼̤̖͎͕̼̤̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̹̞̫̠͍͙̱̼̟̺̼̠̖͓̘͕̘̙̠͕̰̲̤̰̻̘̻̼̣̯͓̥̜̘͓͕͔̠͖̞̝͓̮̭̳͖̦̲͇̬͙̙͔͍͓̞̘̝͍̦͉̗̻͇͓͖̞̤̲̺͎̼̰̟̫̮͙̫̖̬̭̙͕̠͓̣̰̝̣̬̳̮̰̩̱̰͍͙͍͕͐̍̋͑̈́̋̆̆̐̈́̑̓́̊̃̇̑͊̿̉͂̾̈̑̀̀̈̀́̂͂̌͗̄̐͌͒͊̅͛̐̎̐͊̾̆͗̎̈͑͗͐̽̀̓̌͒̊̋̒̐̌̏͋̅̎͐̆͗̏̎͌̽̊̈́͑̓̎͑̾͂͂̏͒͌͌̏̓͆̇͐̏͗̄̑͒̉̔́̏̓͂̄̆́̏̏̃́̀̅͛͂̓̀̆̀͌̔̉̑̿̓͋́̒͆͛̄̓̑̏͂̂̽̇̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̶̧̧̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̫̻͈̜̼͔̺̟̳̞̙̖̙̗̞̖͕̩͎̯̣͍͖̩̤̝͎̱̲̝̹̻̣̪̰͈͉̺̮̝̱̝̟͉͚̦̞͕͇̪̳͍̗̝̠̹̬͍͎̥̹̰̙͚̻̟̳̮̖̖͈͈̝̯͚̗͍̫̦̠̹͇̩̙͈̖̣̫̭̥̖̩̼͙̤̥͍͕̦̖͎͍̻͚̘͓̠̼̼͙͉͖͚̭͙̥͕̣̮̍̽̀̆̌̂̂͛̀͆̔͌̋̈́̈́̂̉̽͆͗͋̒̏̾̔̈̏͌̔̓͗͂̌̀͊͋͌̋́́͛̎̽̊̒̀͌̆̄͆̿̀̆̆̏̋̑́̽̂̿̓̾̄͋̍̾͊̏͒̐̈́͂̒̉̍͒̏͐̂̽̔͌͒̄̈̀͑̽̅͂̈̿͒̿͑̇̑̈̇͂͋̑̽̌̌̎̔̔́̇̌̏̅͛̒͐̌̋͗̇́́̎̀̿͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̴̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̜̻̘̦̗̮̻̳̰̠̻͕̟̻̤̩̥͎̹͖̞͕̼͇̞̯̪̲͇̰̣̲̟͔̣͈͖͍̳̮̹̬̱̠̹͇͔̹̼̠͙̳̬̘̮͈̜̻̣͕̪̙͚͍͓̦̖̟̖̮͎͚̻̙͔͉͍̯̤̪͙̖̟̩̝͈̝̖͇̤͙͇̙͔͌̋̿̈́̿͌̔͆͆̔̓̂͐̌̾̽̒̆̈͆̏̐̓̊͐̀̀̃́̿̄͗̂̆̉̽͋͛̂͑̐̈̾̇̂̂͂̾͊̽̽͆́̓͆͑̍̏̋̅̌̏̎̉͛̂̒̉́͐̄̐͂̄̈́̽̆̌͌̄̉͗͛̊̏͒̈́̇͗͊̈́̇̿̋̎͐̑̑̊̆̒̃̎̂̋̐͌̾͊̍͊̇̆̿̇͒̓̍͛̈́͂͂̈̐̿̇̀̓̒͑̊̽̄̈́́̿̈́̈́̐̋̌̂̈́͂͆̐̾́͑̈́̊͑̐̎̓̈͒͋̾́̾̏͆͑̓́̍̊̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̵̢̨̛̛͚͓͎̦̘̝͙̲͕̭̺͔̤̳̤̘̣͔̲̝̰͎̹͙̺̮̦̪̘̰͇̥͇͔̪͍̠͚̭͔̮͙̮͎͉̤̼̲͇̣͖̖̘̥̬͙̺̬̮̭̲͖̝͓͈̼̹̞͚̦̯̣̩̰̙͕̻̪͑̇͗̀̔̒̿̄̎̈̀̑̍͛̏̊̋͛͛̏̒̊̀̈́̊̾̿̒̑͂̒̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅa̶̡̛̛̛̛̗͙̲̩̺̖̘̟͖̒̓̽̈̄̈́̎͋̒̉̎̂͒̿̇̍̀͂͌́̈͂̀̅͛̓̃̉̉͌̂́̋̽͛͒͛͌͗̉̏̐͆̄̂͐͐͆̓̈́̎̾̅̋̂̑͐͑͛̊͑̄̇̽̆̽̎̐̆͛̔͗̐̄͑̊̇̓̍̀͒̎̈́͗̒́̋̓͆͊̀͗́͆͂͛̏̾̅́̽̎̉͗̋̈̐̀̒̑̆̀̑͋̈́̓͒̊̒͑̀͐̌̐͋̽͌͛̏̆̈́̔̊̊̉̿̃́͒͒͋̓̿͛̓̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅř̵̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͙̬͙̬͔̩̬͚̤͖͙̦̪̭̘͍̗̺̲̠̲̖͓͍͕̜̥̯͙͕̯̮̼̺͕̣̥̦̬̬̜̩̞̫̦̼͙̪͔͚̬̜̜͈̙̝̜̱̖̖͙̥͈̹͔̻̬͇̝͍̣̮̮̼̞͇̰̩͚̘̻͈̞̤̘̘͔͍̟̞̩͕̟͖͕̝̱̫̬͎͇̖̙̲͈͈̲̯̺̺̤̜̪̦̲̫̬̜͚̹̪̮̜̖̘͖̳̻̯͇̭̳̖̥̪̖̳͙̳̥̭̲̹̮͕̩͙̱̞̬̮̙̲͚͕̝͓̺̫̼͓̩̲̱̖̘̝̿͐͊͛̉͆̆̆́͌̀͑̽́̔̇̃̈͒́̾̽̔͑̉̊͋̽͂̆͐̈̍̽̀̓͐̂̏̈́̒̃̃̓̽͑̉͋͆̐̉̃͂̒̀̅̈͑̌͊̈́̅̑̄͊̍̄̍̈́͂̇̓̉̈͋̏̍͐̾̄͐̍͊̅̇̋͑̾͑̎́̾̑͆̂̍̀̈̊̀̍͗͗̄͌̄͌̏͑̀͌͌̀̑̔̈́̑͒̄̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̴̢̡̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̨͖̫͔̝̜̝̼̼̱̜̜͇̙̺͈̝̠̟̝͔͈̙̠͚̬͍̦̻̙̫̻̥͉̻͎̬̠̼̤̺̫͍̼̙̯͔͚̯͇̙̖̩̮͈̪̟̣̮̟͖̜̦̜͕͇̪͉̭͕̞̿̐͐̊͛̈́͜ͅͅͅ.̵̨̨̡̪͈̫͕͇̩̯͙͕̮͇̺̞͎̭̰̙̱̜̩̲̰̩̱̺̜͓͓̥̝͈̫̞̪̣̮̳͎̺͓̗͇̣̪̝͑̃̀̀͆̊͆̅̈́̈̎̀͛̇͗̍̈́͛̕͘͝ͅͅ ̴̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̰̳̪̬͇̗͉͓̯̲͈̹̭̭̲̲̲͈̙̰̦̦͙̣̰͉̙͖̞̳̖͕̟̳̳̻̥̣̰̰̩̹̰̯͎͈͍̝̼̭̬̏̽̓̓̐̀͑͐͂̑͌̿̊́͊̓̑͒͂̋̀͒͑̒̂͒̌͐̋̊̇̈́̑̽̆̉̍͗̓̿͆̅̎̓̆̂̀̽̋̌͋̋̅̔͗͆̄̀̉͐̎̽̏͗͆̆͆̈̄̓̃́͌͛̉́́͛̑̒͊̃͐̀͛̄̂̔̆̍̄̈́̇͆̏̽̏̉̈́̽͒̽̾̊̎͌̏̐͒̈́͛̅̈́̎̀̈́̀̃̾́̈́͛̾̏͛̂̈̈̽̽́͆̾͐̒̄͌̈̏̇͊̿͛͗̈̇̈́̅̈́̈̓̓͊͐̃̒̾̓̔̽̈͒̽̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅH̵̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̨͈̻̘̭̬͇͈͈̘̞̝̱͖̖̮̼͍͇͖̹̭̪̜̯͍͕̯̟͚͔̠̼̫̘͖̞̘̟͚̯̩͚̲̳̝̹̭̤̳̬̘̯̖̯͔̙͚̻̩̜̗͇̝̻̠̳̣͕͓̻̬͔̹̘̝͕̫̦͙̝̞̮̗̜̜̤̤̺̰̩͍͙̹̦̝̰͓͙̲̗̻͓̣͍̳͕͖̗̠̥̱̲̲̝̪̠̙̹͈̱͙͕̣̺̦̤̳̭̘̬̙̥̘̖̞͎̖̜̖̤̰̬̟͚͙͎̱̝̠̫̦̗̗̜̠͓̳̲͙͇͖̣̀̃̉̌́̋̏͌̑͆̄͂̆͐̈́͋̈́̊͒͒͗͐̉͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̸̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̳͖̗̜̱̫͍̱̘̼̖̣̭̰̣̙̖̻̼̻͚̮͇̭͔̤̮͇̟̤̭̩̰̝̫̻͉̮͍̭̱̞̫̭̯͍͖̟̞͔̲̻͓̜̯̤͙͓̻͖̯̮͐͆̇́̈́͗͂̋́͋̏̿̀̀̈̈́̈́̃͐̆̐̅̈̋̏͛̑͛̎̾̈̈̍͛̀͛̎͆͑̌͑͂͒̈́͆̾̒̓̀̌̒͌͑̈́́́̑͑̏͐̐̆̌͛͒͗̈́̋̏́̎̔̑̉̈́̏͌̅̊͂̾̔̈̄́͌̆̾̂͊̓̍̉͗̿̋̆̀̐͗̀̈́̔̑̀̿́͒͋̽̓̈̑̽͌̎́͗̈̈́̓͌̒͌̈́̏͂́̒́̐̍͋͒͐̂̽̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̢͇̳͍̹͉̣̥̼̼̝͉̪̥̳̦͉̺̬̬̻̳̥̣̜̟͈̞̬̘̱̦̫̞̙̱͇̗͇̺͇̹̫̖̙̰̜̺̲͎̤͎̪̗̤̞͇̩̳̭͙̜̞̦͎̙͎̫̹̼͚̠̲͈̤̙̲̝͈̜̰̮̻͍͐̊̈̆̇̍̊̿̽̊͒̓̔́̈́̒̾̏͒̊͋̏̃̎̅̒̒̋͛͗͐̊̓͊̔̃̌̑͆̀̏̌̇̑̽̈͛͑͋̈́͘͜͜͠͝ͅc̵̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̝͖̬͚̝̱̹̺̙̠̞̝̗̰̬̪̦͍̜̘͎̣̯͓̥̖̖̬̝̺̳̫̖̭͙͎̹͓̪̣̫̹̳͚̭̼͔̣͕̝̺̜̪͔͚͎̮̥̜͚͚͚̦̦̯̼͖̯͍͎͕͖͙͈̯̜̠̰̼̞̖̺͚͎̲̾͐̋͛̌̈́̎̇̒̅̈́̃̂̓͂̀͊̍̈́͌̓̓̑̈͑̋̓̅͛̈́̔̑͂͆̓̾̿̐͒̌̎͊͛̈̈͑̈͒͋̉̽͒̈͐̂͒͑̓̉͌͂̍͊̓̆͂͛̃̿͌̊͌͋͊̎̄̇̓̌̈́͊̃͌́̿́̎͂͊͂̇̀͐̊̓̇̌̃̑̆͋͆̀̐̇̃̍̐̔̆͐̃̏͑͌̏͊̊̓̍́̇̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅờ̶̧̧̡̡̛̛̻̤̲̭̥͎̫̦̯̹̹͉̜̱̰͑͂͋̍̽͒̊̌́̏͋̈́́̓͒̽̈͛̾͋̓̿͆̐̽͌̐͌̊̽̀͊̓̓̏͂̽̓̂̀̃̈́̽̇̈́̌̓̊̌̔͐̂̅̏̌̈́͂̓̉̿̽̃͌̚̚͘͘͠͠͠͠u̶̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̺͚̰̝͇͖͍̭̟͓̮̣̝̰̠̜̼̳̼̞̮͙̦̻͍̻̳͎͙̤͍͈͚͇̯̗̹̖̗̭͔̩̦̞̥͎̭̹͚̪̜͔̬͇̟̻̘̪̝̜̯̮̜̝̖̱̰̬̻̥͈̮̙͉̞̪̯͔̟̦̩̹̭̣̱̻̯̦͙̹̘͎̦̮͈̬̟̦̗̯̭̙͕̯̤̯͖͍̪̯̹̰̹̻̦̠͖̙̺̖̰͙̯̜̪̗̗͉̗̗͙̟̲̙̳͉̟̥̣͋̋̊̔͊͂̀̆̋͐̅̌̈́́̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̸̡̢̨̨̛̖̯̬̲͉̠̘͚͚͇̝̠̠̦̻̯̲͉̞̰̖̲̼̦̒͗́̂̆̋̎͊̃̐͛͒͆͒̐̇̃̏̉̆̆͊̊̀̑̓̀̈́͆̓̓͑̋͊̔̂̅̂̊̐̒͋͊̅̒̑̒̈͑͋̊̆̉̄̏͗̐̽̊͗͘̚̚͠͝͝h̴̡̡̧̧̡̛̰̞̳̪̫̩͔̘͖̤͚̝̖̝͔̥͎̞̲̖̼̖̱̦̳̞̦̲̦̥̟̬͖̫̭̟̖̮̮̯̟͎̻̺̪̖̮̩̤̩̬̝̦̬͍̙͓̠̣̱̹̝̩̝̬̥̣̺̮̪͕̩̩̻͖̝̦̖̹̩̋̓̋̊͆̊͊̅̑͐͗͆̓̂́̀̌͊̍͐͊͑̐̆͊̈́̈́̋͑̓͐̓͑͒̌̆̋̅̉̓̋̈́̋̃̈̈̇̇̔̿̉͗̌̈́̅̔͂̍̐̍̓̐̋̈̆́̍̏͐̈́̋͊̆̊̒́̋̀͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝s̷̛͈͇͔̭̬̺̲̟̋̊͊̅͋̀̏̈́͆̀̄̍̔̉̑̀̈̑̄̍͌̒̍̾͗͆͑̆͐̃͐̌̂̋̿̿̈̈́̅̓̈̎͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝.̶̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̟͍̰̦̻̯̜̱̭̥̰͇̣̲̙̲̥̹͇̦̫̤̲̗͎͈̳̘̤̗̳̹̖̖̺̳͙̯̰͎̣̙͍͓͈̯̟̠̗̰̣̟͙͇̖̼̼̲̹̠̯̙̩̘̥̤͖̺̤̦͇͖̮͙̮̜̤̼̥̜̝̖̟͕̬̥͔͓͕̬͔͕̘̙͈͔̙̭̦̥͍̠̳͚͇̱̗͚̘̺͇̜̩̤͓̖̣̝̖̪͔̝͇̠̦̪̝̫͚̫̻͈̫̭̻͙͕͖̭̠̼̪̬̹͇͔̩̜̳͓̻̪̥̖͒̈́̀́̈̑͛͒͗́́͛̎͐̈́́̂͛̊̈̋̽̄͐́̃͐̂̇̇̃̏͐̔̂̈́͋̀̓̿̽͊̃̈́̊̋̏̇́̐͛̍̎̓̐̈́͗̅̀̊̏́̽͒́͋̈́̍̃̌̊̐̽̑͆͗́̆̆̓̅̃́̒̇̉̓̑̋́̂̓̊̽̄́͌́̾̓͊̾͗̆͌̅̅̆̾͂̒͆̎́͂̃̈́͆̍̌̀͐̆̅̋̅̋͗͋̈́̂͛̏̔̉͋̽̃͒̍̈̉̂̿̌̉͐̽́͆̀͊̀̃̽̑̽̆͂̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̙̲̜͍̳͍̣͈͕̬̲̰̳̫̟̼̪̩͇͉̩̘̟̥̖̲͇̩̗̪̯̭̲̰̹͉̰̰̤͍̙̹̫͈̯͍̲͚͆̈́́͋̓̆͌́̓́̉́̈́̒̋̀̉̒̅̒̓̄̐͂̉̌̅̈́͌̅̏̽̈͆̀́͗̿̋͗̿͆̍̂͑̍̓̾̂̉͒̏̓͐́͋͆͂͒͒̓̉͊͐͗̂͋͊̑̅̓̎̈͗̈̈́̄͑̐͊̓̏̇̈́̑̎͆̾͐͊̋̂͌̍̓̔̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝  
̶̡̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̞̦̻̤͙͙̮̳̱̮͈͎̝̦͙̙͖̟̥͉͈̙̪̝̥͎̞̖̼̜̪̞̬͈͉̰̻̜̦̙͉̣̫̜̠͔̭̭͖͙̺̮̣̖͔̟̰̖̘͕̖̲̘͔̥̜͖͔͕̖̣͓̈́̒́͐̈́́͊̄̀͊͊̉͋̌͂͐̂̈̅̀̂̐͑̏̍͛̄̏͑̊̋̆͗͐͋̈́̏̔̉̓̓͆̔͋͌̃͊́͆̑̇̈́̈̐̊̆̆͌̔͐̉̒̀̋̍̉̓̃͛̈́́̿̀̓̈́̂̄͒̔̊̇͆͊̐̑̓̀̓͐̍̽̾͗̎͗̀̂͒̽̓̂͒̓̂̑̂͊͂͑͐̑̀͂̋͆̃̑̇̔̎̇̀̔͊͂̐̐͒̉͛̓͛͌̀͗̂́̿͒̽̀̓́̾̀͆̎̇̏̈̆̈́͑̇̎́̒̌̆̽̽͋͐͂͛̏̓͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̨̛̼̩͔̮͙͙̯̰̥͍̬̣̲̭̲͇͔͎̗̯͍̝͛͑̇̆͊͑̀̊̊̃̈̄̍͋̀̌̐̈̔̅̉̋͛̑͗̓̔͑̑͂̉̉̏̈͂̉̆̇̇̈́̀̈́̿̾̽̈̎̑͊̀̒̏́̈́͑̀̉́̔̀̐͑̓̐̒̏̒͑͊̂́̓̐̅͊̔͆̏̿͌̄̉̅͒͒̌̈́̐̈͑̄͒̈́̾͘̚̚̚̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ"̵̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̻̙͓͚̰̲͎̦̳͉̥͎͕͙̦̳͍̫̣͔̝͖̠͙̠̥͖̪̝̘̦͕̗̥͔̥͇̼͔̬̝̙͖̦͖͉̗͚̼̰̲̘̥͙͉̟̞̭͕̩̜͕̫̞͚̹̩͈͎͉͓̗̐͐̆̀̎̓̀̄͆̒̾͊̈̎̀̓̎̄̃̉͐̽̀̇́̓̍́̆̏͛̅̇̇̊̅̈̀͒͌̈́̏͗̒́̓̿̔͗̒̀̑́̽́̾̈́̊̔̄̆̊͂̃͋̅͛̏͋̋̃̈́͑̇͆́̎̂̈́̾̈́̉̆͛͊͌͂̽̊̾̇̍̈́̊͒̏̅̈͑̑̃̉͌̈́͗̋̉͒̂́̓̓̿͑͊̋̓͒̉̃̒̈́̔͂̍͌͛̾̓̐͗̈́̽̑̇͋̑͂̄͂͂͐̊̔̽̊̎̂̇̓̏̈͋̇̐̋̔͗͑̊̅̊̎͋̋̒̾̌̄͑̅̀̾̇͌̑͗͌̓̽͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅW̸̨̛͙͍̰͍̗̠̤̩̖͎̞͇̰̘̼̱͕̦̦̠̝̝̘͓̩͈̦̗̹̥͖̥͇̮͉̱͉̆͋̽͑͑̓́͛̊̽̐̿̏̀͑͂̈́̋̈̄̈́͆̅̐͒͂͋̃̂̑̂̾̓̐͆͊͛̈̐̓̽̉̒́̍̐͒̾̈̽͗͐̉̃̌̿̃͗͂́̋̄̇̾̂͗̉̓̂͊̎̈̊͌̾̿̊̈͊͊͛̆̽̽̈͌̕͘͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠h̵̨̧̡̧̛̝͕̖̪̣̤͇͖̦̳̠̦̪̠̝̫͍͓̮̺͕̯̤̱͎̩̳̠͎͇͚͓͓̰̩͚̫̠͍̼͕͍̦̥͉̫͎̜̹̟͕̫̰̞͔̞̦͍͇̬͈̭̘̦̲̫͙͕̣̰̫̙͙̬͐̎̔̂͆́̎̆̐͌̆̈̄̑̍̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅý̷̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̦͇̞̲̣̲̼̱̜̠̻͎̬̤̦̘̬̥͍͕̩̥̫̹̳͕͖̦̫̭̦͓̳̩̥̰͇̮̘̗̬̮̬͙͈̝̬͇̯̪̣̭̻͍͔͓̰̻̦̦͙̩̜̝̯̮͉͎̪̳̠͉͉́̾͑͌̽̎̎̆̑͑̓̓͂́̾̄͛̂̀̇͑̑̈́̃͛͑̈̊͑̀̋̓͗̉͌̉̾̍̃͐̓̾́̓̌͑̉̀͛̊̓́̐͌̽́̊͗̃͊̅̏̐̑̒́̾͆͂̀̏͋͋̅̇͐͋̊͆̓̓͌̇̎̔̇̒̿̑́̿͐͛͐͋̎̈́̊̈̃̽̐̃̔͐͑̊̀̆̉̄͌̃͑̋͐̀͛̂͆̈́́̾̂̆͛͌̊̑̋̀͒̋̈́͗̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̲̫͙͙̘̞̰̭̝̲͓̮̩̱̩̬͉̩̗̲̮̱̬̖̬̣͔̜̣͎̻̹̯̣͔̜̜̜̩͕̲̲̥̤̱͉̗͖̦͎͙̠͍͖̹͍̞̙̱̹̟̠̗̯̮̳͍͉̜̮̼̭̺̪͓̲͔̙̲͙̜͎̘̤̱̹̗̳̺̝̠͉̠̘̳̱̠̜͍̣̞̥̣̮̝̲̝͉͍̲͙̺̳͈͔̥͉̺̘̠͚̙̮̭̊̇́̂̎̃̋̆͗́͗̉͋̈̽͒͆̔̄̄̿̓̑̓̈́́̉͆͐̆̀́͋͑͛̈́̽̋́̈̎̀̑̂̽̾͒̌̀̓̃́͋̊̑͐̑̄̿͆͑̿̄̉̊̓̀͑͒̌̊̀́̋̈́̓́̆̾͌͂͋̔̔͋͋͛͂̋͛̍̊̍͊̔̔̇̈́͒̀̉͋̓̽͌́͂͑̌͋͊͒̎̑͌̄̈́͛̀́̉̌̌̒͑̂̐̂̔͐͆͑̽̾͋͒͑̽́̂̄̀̒̆̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅḑ̶̨̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̱͙̖̗̪̮̟͓͔̯͚̦͉͎͚̳̟̤͇͖̙͈̥͍̻͈͔͉͕̺̫̲̜̠͖̣̬̙̙̦͔̙͉̦̹̙͚͇͚̳̰͍͎̪͓͙̥͖͇̱͚̰͈̝̬̻̪̺̪̤̟͚͍͙̭̟͉̪͖͕͉͔̳̅́̑̈́̒̽̂̊͗̽̎̔̅̍͗̇̾̃͂̌̈͒̿́̌̏͆͛̀̐̈̍͌̇̽̂̓̅̿̈́͌̽̌̈́̽̿̑̆̆͆͌̏̐̄͌̈́͛̏̄̌͂̍̽̏̈́̓̀͛͊̾̂͒̌͒́͌͆̂̋̌̿̔̾͛̈́̅̍̔̌̏͐̆̈̅̽̈́̀́͒͆͑̄̍͊͗̏́̉͐̇̄͒͆̏̈̽̍̀̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅo̴̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̢͖͚̝̝̮͙̹͉͚̩͈̬͍͔̰̙͓̼̻͈̻̮̮̲̦̠̝̯̦̯̤̬̠̱̗̪̹͙̟̙͙̬̮̱͓̭̞̠̲̺͇͍̱̞̩̲̝̻̱̖̲̗̺̭̗̣̱͇̩͙̭͈͉̪̰̖̜̪͕̯̲̺̱̘͔̱͍͉̫̥̱͓̪̹̠͚͍͈̝̲̗̰̺̲̟͖̻̝̘̝̬͙̞͕̩͙̠̮̦̯͉͍̘̳̯̘͚̲̰̙̮̯͇͕̪͎͙͕̳̮̣̲̺̭̼͙̺̫̥̫̬̝͈͙̳̝̯̩̬̯̝̼͍̦̣̬̘͗̀͋̓̎̃̎͗͑̀̈͜͜͠ͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̰̙̹̭̗̻͍̱̯̯̜̳̺͎̤̬͚̝̝̰͈̙̠̳͙̯̥̯̪͍̰̗̺̤̯̳̬̼̜̭̮͕͍̬̗̤̹̳͓̝̙͔̱̲̘̼̲̗̗̫͎͉̺̖̘̻̝͎͚̪̥̦̙̥̺̩͙͈̺̹͙͍̫͕̭̩̜̖͕̜̫̼̪͉̲̳͚̜̟͎̺͈͉̥̘͎̥̤̘̯̟̩̳̮͉͎̜̳̗͙̦̣̜̬̠͔̰͖̪̗̩͈͉͚̙͚̣̻͔͚͔̥̬͈͇̝̬̱͎͍̙̫̻͇̬̦̠͕̤̖̥̭͖̖͙̪̹͍̥͔̈́̊̔̄͗̈̌͂́̑̈́̊̋̾̆̓̏́̃́̅̉̀̂͋̄̔͛̿̀̈́̒̑̌͌̋̐̍̍̉́̈́͊̂̅̃̽̐͂̋͛̋̈́̓͐͐̉̀̅̎̒͒̅̂́̓̆̍͊͒̓̏̾͒̇͊̀̔̍̑͊̊̓͋͛͂́̃̽͆́͊́̔͋̋̽̔̈̈́̈́̒͗̊̌͛̎̍̾̔̀̽́́̔͒́̌͒̽̈́͑̎̔̄̽͌̄͆̿̾̐̑̈́̒̂̔̑̀̽̓̊̈͗͗̿̀̈́̓̄̍̓̾̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̨̡̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛͖͙̖͖͉͇͚͙̜̼͕̲͍̘̟͎̬̟̟̣̹̞̮̻͙̠̟͖̫̩̞̝͍̖̻̹̟͚̲̜̬̗͉̰̪̻̣̲͚̗̤̺̖̯͍͕͎̙̗͈̩̥̲̦̣̣͇̟͚̮͕͓̻̘͙̠̼̾͌́́̎̉̃͗̍́̓̓̈́̾̓̀͑̃͆̀͆̆͋̅͋͑̋̔̍̐̾͛̃̌͑͗͆̆̅̽͂̋̆̔̒̾͒͛͌̎̔̈́́̆͗̓͛́̑̎̂̿͗̓̏̔̇͐́̾̾̓͂̆̆̈́͗͌̒̿̓͌́̃́́̑̌͛͗̆̅̑̀̽͗̽͌̍̉̾̌̈́͊̋́̃̏̍͒͊̇̀́̋͒̇̓̐͛̀́̇̍̓̋̍͋̔̄̇̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̶̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̱̬̤̟̻͎̝͔͖̩̠̙̫͓̼̠̞̻̺̦̮̦̬̤͍̦͉̻͉͈͙̘̰̳̥͖̟̲̯̥̪̤̤̠̹̠͚̥͔̯͈̳̰̳̗̺͔̼̠͓͕̰͎̲̭̝̭͓̩̜̣͗̌̈̈́̀̑́̾̾͂̐̑̒̑̓̾̄̀́̑̾̏͒̒̊͂̀͛͋͋̍͒͂̀̋͗͋̃̋͊́̓͗̂̊̀̔̽̊̉͒͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝ũ̴̧̢̡̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̪̣̦̝̳̫̳͍̝͙̟̩͈͔̲̣̳̼͔͔̗̞͔͓̱͕̲̺̟͍͖̭̗̙͎̰̫̳̺̺̗̞̗͕͚̹̘̟̲̝̩̣̖̫͉̥̭̠̜̮̖͖̭̱͍̟̯͚̥̼͙̦̦̬̥͍̻͈̪̗̜̰͉̙̖̼̩͕̪̹̘͙̳͉̳͍̹͎̟̻͍̰̲͎̖̰̩̩̪̮̞̦͖͇̼̝͈̻̤̥̳̙̺̻̹̻̼͖͍̺̤̤̯̟̯̘͓͉̩̝̯͕̭͖͈̼͚̘̭̫̲͚̳̖̝͚̻̺̦̜̗͕̏̿̈́́̂̀̌͒̉̀̾̈́̽̐͊̊͋͗̇̽̾̎̔̆͆̒̃͊͑̊͆̎́̍͒̇̂̀́͊̍̓̏̽̏̅̌͂͗̉̽̔̆̀̏̀͊̀̓̿̈́̌̈̍̽̎͂̈́̇͐̇̂͗͂̒̀͛̽̍̇̑̽̇̆͐̀̈́͊͌̓̑́̇̇̈́͒́̎̈́̀̐̊̑͆̈́̾͗̄̌͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̛̛̛̰͇͍͔͚͖̮̫͈͍͓̌̊͛̈̓̈́͆̒͊̎̈́̃̿̍̆͊̀̀̂̈́̂̔͒́̅̿̊͛̃͗̊̀̄͊͆́̑̅̊͒̊̌̇̈́̾̎̊͂̐̋̒͒͛̐͌̓̉̏͊̑̐͊͌̾̋̑̓̿̿̎̓̐̿́̈̎͊̎̿̍͊͗̀̌͆̓́̈́͊̏̿̎͗̒̓͌͒͆͗̇̎͆̄͐̈́̎͊̅̈́̀̌͊̈́͛͐́̆̓́̑̆́̽̅̒̎͊̓́̊̄͐͛̄̂̆̀̋̍̊͂̌̃̾͒́̊͒̎͑̅͛͑̈̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅķ̶̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͙͕͈͓̬̙̪͕̦̠̰̗̼̯̩̩̼̰̬̰͉̗͚̟̠̫̲̠̗̹̲̰̱̼̰͈̺͖̭̥̻͍̖͕͇͔̬͓͚̭̻̠͖̩͚̱̖̤͍̘̹͓̱͍͈͓̰̘̞͇͕͉̩̪͙̦̭̮̐̀̓͂͋́̑̽̾̓͗̊̐̍̉͆̽̋̉̽̏̆̾͌̌̓̍̔̿̉̃̐̇̋͌̏̋͂̀͑̽̉̄̈́̉̇̈́̾͆̑͐̀̽́̌͛̽͋̌̍̄̔̐͆́̈̀̿̿́͋͋̃̈̓͛͐̀͗́͗̑̇͑̿͆̅̿̐̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅë̶̢̢̢̨̛̛̟̺̲̭̤͉̥̙̞̤͖̱̻̪̠̘̤̜͚̥̳̼͕̯̳̹̬̞̣̞̙̥̣̜͓͙͎̮͔̤̠̺̦̖̩͍̞̲̫̤̼̳̞͔̖̻̗̠̪̟͈̣̯̟͚̜̠̥͚̝̗̮̞̪͕̦̝̱̩̪͕͚̼́̽̉̏͌̇̈́̎͋͗̿͑̊̓̈́̉͐̇͊̈̐̋͂͋̐̓͊̽̅̽̒͒̇͛̀̾́̾̽̈́̈́͗̇̔̒͑̎͒̉̽̇̾͛̑̐̂̃̈́̕̚̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅę̵̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̖͚̞̥̝̪͙͕̝͙̤̞̺͕̲̦̫͈̬̙̰̰̙̪̳̠̺͚̦͉̈̀̀̉̓̀͛̐̍͗̈́̑͐͑̂̓̔̓͑͐̂͗̀̒͆̔̀̀̽̒̈͑̈́̋͐͛͑̈̿̋̔̈́̈́̏̇͛̓̆́͗̊́̆̾̒̄̊͂̈́̌͗̇̉͊̿̋̍̽̎̓̂̌̌̾͆̃̌̂̈̎̌̃̔͋̌̑̓̎̎̋͗̉̊̍̾̈́̓̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅp̶̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͇͎̞͚̳̝̣̱̪̗̘̗͍͚̼̮͈̩̤̹̯͎̫͔̝͚̬̘̘̥̞͔͙͔͚̰̲̟̥̘̣̗̻͕̜͕̹̱̩̳͍̰̲̻̰͛̓̈́̋͗͗̽̓̓̓̏̄̓̈̅̋̇̃̉̄̀͊̀͋́͂̎̈́̃͊̒̌̎̇̇͐̆͌̽̾̆́̈́̊̒͗͛͐̐̏͛̽͆̍̀͋͊̒̓̊̓̿̑̓͊̏́̂͛̋͋͌̏̀̋̀͗͆̋̉͆͂͆̄̓̓̑̈͆̀̅̑̀́̋̈̔̓̋̾̓͑̀̐̏̌̈́͛̾̾̿̌̀̂̀̔͗͛̾̒̂̑̀̎̃̈̄̿̏͊̽͛̿̇̈́̓̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̨̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̰̫͉̦̮͓̱͍̝̰̱̱̥̥̳͍͓̥͉͇̰͙͕̱̲͓̣̗̮͚͓̥̝̼̹̖̲̟̤̰̭͍̝̱̩͔̼̦͓̞̻͕̮̟̟͇͉̻̺̪͉͖͎̭͔̗̝͎̤̥͔͓͔͚̙̞͕̰̝͇͈̣͔̞͖̦͓̟̲̜̜̲̬̪̯͎͇̣͎̱̟̪̝͚͙̮͓̩̘̱̞̜͙̘̗̥̬͉͇̥͔̙̙̝̲̲͉̱̓̓̊̆̂͗̐̅͛̏̋̓̉̿̓̈́̉͌͑̎̀̾̃͐͆̄́͒̇͒̀͋̓͊̓͒͑̓͂͊̂̅̃͗̾̔̆̈́̂͋̏̿̆̂̅̋̑̒́̽̔͌̈́̿̉̆͒͛̀̑̇̓͊̂̈́̊͐͌̒̈́̾̈́̊͐̌͆͊̊̃̌̎͊̔̂̓̔̍̃̅̈́̾̓̑͊̈́̀̀͐̍̀̋̎̈̎̋̎͛̈̉̅̿̍̍̀̄̃͐̔̈̀̉͑͆͒̒͐̈̾̐̇̍̂͗̋̍̇̓̇̓̑̊̍̈́͗̀̿̉̐̓̋́͒͂́̋̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̵̢̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̮̯̥̩͖͕̟̱̝̞̞̺̰͍͍̖̻͇̼̙͙͕̗̦̮̟̣̠̙̖̠̭̺̥̦̠̬̬͈̝̳͖̯̱̫̜̖̫̗͕̫̜̱̗̦̮̣̟͎̜͎̦̮̹̪͓͙͔͉͙͓̹͖̭̪͇̹̜̤̦̦̫̙̩̭̹̜͙̤̮̭͉̝͔͉̰̦̮̝̬̣͔̖̤͚͎̱̤̅̓͒͐̊͌̓̔̿͗͐̾͌̊̄́̀͂̾͂̎̄̽͋͛́͂͑̀͋͑̽̂̒͛́̽̏̎̉̈́͊͋͆́͑̊̑̽̅͊̔͛̍͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̳̪̮͙͓͓̗̭͔̭͎͔͉̮̬̙̻̝̠͍̗͎̰̰̥̳̫̦̤͍̱͚͚͖̮̭̝̘̥̣͖̹̫͍̫͖̰̯̊̍͌̍͒͆̉̈̈́̒͗̋̔̎͊̓͛́̊̒̑̐̀̀͂͊́́͒̇̽́́͋̿̔͐̐́̉̃̈́̽̐̉̑̾́͌͊̌̽͗͛͑̈́̒̂̏̃̋̌̀̀̑͛́̑̋̀̚̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͝ͅd̸̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̪̝͖͕̤̣̬̘̯̭̦͕͔̩̗̪̹̩͕̠͕͍̺̞̗̺̲̻̝͈̩̯̘̱̹̤̠̠͎̜̹͉̬̱͇̤̯̭̤͕̬̙̪̻̲͔̭̻̭̬͙̣̖͎͈͕̜̗̮̹̮̭͉͔͇̯̱͕͓̠͈͙̘̰͇͖͇̞̻̯̭̹̪͇̻̼͇͒̊̅̊̂̃̋̄̋̋͒͆̈́͊͆̄͂͛̋̓̌͐̈́̈́̀̈́̀̈́̒̆͑̋̐̂͌̃̋͛̔̋͊̌́̽̀͊͗͆͛̎͂̇̎̔͊́̅̀̓͂̽̀͂͒͋͛̍̌̾̊̀̓̽̿̉̂͌̏̂͋̓̃͐̃̈̌̃̑̐́̈́̒̽͋̆͐̒̂́͐̍̆̀́̄͒̀͗̃͋̇̃̄̒̎̓̈́̔̏̅͊͌̎̀͂̑̊̎̾̿̓͒͆͊̏̎̀͛̐̎̓͗͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠į̵̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̙͇̜̤͔̯͈̗̫̟͔̗̘͍̪̫̝̝̭̼͈̳͕̥̪̣̹̙͖̘̞͎̥̮̳̱̯̲̥̹̬̬̞͓̱̭̩͍͇̤̝̱̥̥̦̠͍͎̰̬̭̙̣̻̗͚̗̦̻̙̪̗̝͔̩̱͓͔̤̙͇̻̻̼̗̬̳̦̭̪͈̯̥͎̗͇̤̹̘͈̼̙͉̳͙̫̖̼̮̝͍̥̺̬̻̝͓̻̠̻͎̲̘͓̙̮͓̭͚̹̦̜̻̭͕̂̈̊͒̓͂̒̂̒̔̽́͛̆̓̃̌̈́͗̓̄̓̊̃͒̐͒̒̾̉́̀̊̐̉̂͒̓̽̅̌̓̅̒̀̎̈́̓̓̔̅̐̾̅́̾́̏͂̀̋̄̿̐̏̊̽̔̋͒̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̴̨̢̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͚̼̰̜̼̱͕͚̯̲̘̬͉͚̩̙̮̰̺͉̮͎̫̩̝̱̰̲̰̹͇̠̪̭̘͈͙̦̖̦͕̱̥̯̟̲͚̯͓̠̱̺̹͈̩̪̳͇̗͚͇̗̪͕̖̯̬̤̦̘̟̟̪̙͇̟̗̪̦̭̻̦̝̳͕̱̻͙̩̹̦̦͈͍̗͔̙̞̭̪̮̹͍̻̤͇̘̦̮̘̳͖̭̙͎̦̺͉̳̳͎̲͕̣̗̠̳̰͍̟̙͍̹͓̻̟̥͙͔͙͈̮͍̦̫̗̻͇̝̖̺͚̮̫̮͔̭̻͔̮͓̀́̋̿͌͌̿̓̂̾͌̈́̽̈́͐̄́̅̃͌̓̍͆̋̂̆̐͑͊͐͛̉̏̑̃̾̀̃́͋̅̓͂͛̄̈͋̎̏̉̄̾͒͂̔̀̆̊͂̓́͌̂̔̐̋͗̽̈̇̆̔͑̅̄̀͒̈̈͋̒́̈́̾̃̈̆̊̎̊̊͌͊͋̃̄͋͒́̒̓͒̌̀͒̾̀̃̀̌́̔̈́̍̀̃͐̄̋̃̽̊͑́̈͂̿̂͛̔̅̄̀͆̓̑̆̑͒͑͗̐̓̈́̽͌̒̆́͗̽̔̒̌͊̔͑͒̏͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̺͖͚̳̖͖̳̠̺̱̝̖̤̺̱̼̳̘̱̲̝̬̹̣̮͔̟̽̒̿̽̈́̌̏̀͒̓̋̑̅̓́͂̐̿̑̓͐͐̂͌̀̀͂͊́̑̈́̈́̆̏̒̈́͛̈́̓̀̐̿͛̊́̔̑̑̋̎̈́̋͋͗͊̈͐͆̽̃͌͗͛͋̇͐̉́̀̐͆͂͐̈́̿͛̀̆̎̀̈́͑̌̊̔̅͛̄̓͗̾̔̓̒͛̊̔̀̈́͗͗̈̔́̓̉̊͂̿͒͑̃̋̌̍̉͛̔̈́̈́̃̇̏̆͒̐̍̏̉̊̈́̆̉̎͗̅̃́͗̾̓̊̇́̐͐͐͋̾̏̋͒͋̒̂̐̃͗̌̽̌̄͒̎̎̓̀̀̍̐̑͋͌̇̋̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝į̵̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̨̛̘̣̞̞̖̪̝̱̼̼̱̲̥͕̭̬͍̮̠̤͈͓͓̦̙̟̭̲͉͈͈̗̜̱̥̥̰̤̦͇͕̻̭̞̥̟̺͍̲̩̦̱̤̩͙̰̠͇̝͇̤̫̟̣̘̳̦͓͇̦̤͍̠̖̝̺̻̝̬̞̖̣̠̣͈̝̻̰͕̩̻͙̞̘̫̲͍̺̺̪̱̙̪̼͎͈͓͕̦̲̟̘̬͎̠̞̪̞̩̮͍̗̲̩͎͚͕͎̹̥̣̮̙̜̜̙̘̤̞̤͖̠͓̪̙͉̬͖̣̭͎͚̯̺̹̌̏̈̓̔͛̂͂̀̒̉͐͌̐̍́́̀̋̏͗͋͑͂̐͑̀̇͌͌͌̓̋̈̓̿̿̓̍͊͂͆̈́̊̃͊̍̚̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̛̛̗̩̯͇̲̰̦̱̟̻̣̤̜̭̠̮̫̘̬͚̪̮̜̘̥̠̙̪̰̬̘̹̖̼̟̻̣͙͖̣̻̟͉͖̼̮͎̫͈͕̳̳̝̱̹̻̫͍͕̙͈̺͎͕̗͍̣̪̯͙̣̠̦̪̰͖̭̥̱͖̗̭̮̣̰͙̹̖͙͚͈̤̙̣̼͓͉̗͉̼̮̰͈̘͕͎̼͓̣̰͍̭̙̞̯̩̥̥͖̺̻̼͕̙̩̼̻̳̳̬̱̃̽̓̀̃̎̀͂̇̏̿͂̾͛́̅͌́̉̇̃̄̑̈́̍͆͛̈͌̅̔̋̌͆̾̄̃̍̇̌̄̿́̒̍͌͗͛̑͑̈́͂́̂͗͐͌̇̆̃̉̊̈́̿̓̔̀̿̏͆̓̋̓̀̾̑̓̀̅̍̅̌̇̄̊̊͛̀̀͊̅̇͛̑̏͑͑́̍̂̊́̊̎́̆͊̿̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̷̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͕͖̤͕̳͓͓̻͖͕͇̣̱͍̰̣̘͎͉͍͈̭̝̯̜̥̪̪̥͇̱̖͔͈̫͉͍̣̰͓̩̲̺̳̭̭̣͙̞͓̲͇͚̘̯̜͓͕̰̱͚͔̠̜̼̩̩̣͇̬̼̞͉̠̗̜̣̰̲͔̋̍̽̐̑͊͒́̆̉̽̇̋̄͆͐̀̈̓̓́̋̔͗̆̐͊̓̊̂̿̄̒̾̔̈́̅̍͗͌̽̽̋̒̅̄͗̾̔͛̎͆̓̈̈́̿̈́̽͒̽́̉̈́͊̉̋̽͒͊̉̍̇͊͌̄̈́̏̅͂̈́̿͂̅͗͗̇̔̎̑̒̑͑̋͊̈́̈̈́̆̇̌̈́͐̏̒͒̍̀̈́̀͒̓͑͂̈́̂̈͐̃̋̋͐͐͒̄͒̀͐͋͊͌́̀̑̐͛̅̀̈͒̾̋͆̈́̏̓͒͊̎̆̇̀̈́̈́̋̓̏̓̍̀͂̈́͆̅̀̍́͌́͗͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅà̸̧̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̛̹͎̜͈̦̣̬̮͔̲̖̝̝̠͎̖͙͙̤̖̖̭̫̲̤͖͕̺̰̩͎̟͍̞̫͙͙̗̱̦̟̟̝̩͉͓̪̝̣̝̪̲͚͎͎͖̜̼͕͇̬̫̫̦̥̲̣̼̠̠̠̱̗̭͍̝̙̪̱͕̱͉̞̳̖͈̝͎̣̻̬̰̩̠̱̦̭̰̲̭̜͙̣̼͖̦̳̩̲̟͓̯̪̼̠͇͈̰̹̪͔͖̻̳̤̬̟̩̠̥̺̫̼̹̠͍͕͙͇̲̞͎͈̝͇̺͖͔͚̥̙͚̘͙̜͇͖͇̣̤̣̠̣͎̮̦͚͍̼͈̣̽͂͑͒͋͐̈́̓̆̔͑̀͆̆̀̓͌̂̊̈́̍͊̈́̒̈́̂̕̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅr̶̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̧͕̟̹̲̼͕͖̯͖̥̯̳̹͕͖̝̠̳͙̗̗̜̹̼͈̤̘̮̩̤̪͕̻͙̠̼̠͇̦̲͚̜̖͉̙̤̭͔͚͇̗̱̪͙̪̞̻̞͓̩̤̺͔̖̩͈͈̞̫͖̣͖̥͍̭͔̯͔̤̰̤̤͎̳̮͕̩͉̫̪̠̙͖̫̫̹͍̼̗̲͇͓͍͉̹̹̰̙̙̤̮͇̫̞̤͔̩͎͕̜̮̥̰͕̝̘̲̘͎͇̲̼̙̥͓̱̦̫̗̦̺̘̻͇͙̮̪̥͉̻̙̘͉̻̝̼̼̔͗͛̊̐̅̒̔̑̈́̾̈́̓̔͆͐̅́̓̂͊̂̅̊̔͊̐̂̀̆̾̍̇͊̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÿ̴̨̡̢̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̻̦͈̖̠̘̮͇͔̬̰̘̪̠̞̖̪̰͍̝̟̦̼̟̯̩̼̲͎͍̙̲̱̟̩̦̳͖̮̬͇̥̗̲͖͉̘͈̗̩̪̙̜͖̫̖͔̙͔̤̬͚̯̻̬̱̩̝̫͉̱̠̺̲̤̠̘̼͍̼̻̙̭̭̱̰̥̤͈̯͖̳̲͓͓̺͈̠͇͖̬̳̱̮̖̤͇̟̹̞̘͙̲̦͚͔̠̭͍͇̺͈͔̞̲͚̪͇̘́̓͒̉̄̇͒̀͋̈́̎̀̐̑̐̄͌̄͐̆́͆͑͆͗͌̑̏͌̍̄͗̊̌̊͐͆͑͋́̎̂͊͒͊͂̆̊͋̂̅̈́͑̀̓̆͐̔̄͋̍̎̉͂͂̾͋̀̇́͊͆͋̎̐̾̂̔͛̈́̆̔̔̈́̆͛̓̈͊̿̌̅͑̒̀̎̆͌̀̈́͊̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̛̛͈̹̝͕̖͉̗͎̻̣͔̰̺̣̥̩̰͕̟͔̘̮͈̹͕̮͖̲̯̲̻̬̮͇̞̲̻͉̥̘̥̮͔̞̼͎̦͍͖̪̭̤̥̹͎̭̲̜̯͔͉̤͎̯̞̫͓̩͓̹͔̰̫̹͖̣̖̠͙̮͙̺̭͓̭͓͎̜̺̣̙̥̼̰̰̬̟̥̪̺̳̙̯͔͔͕̙̰̦̩̩͉͈̼̘̼̃̐̑̆̂̓̓̓͐͒̈́́͊̉͐̒̑͐̊̽͌̒̔̇̂͌̄͌̀̓͒́̌̓͂̉͒̑͒̆̉͊̐̿͗͊͊́̽͋̇͌̄̄͊̌̔̄̈́̎̐͆̽͂̂̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅư̴̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̛̫̝̰̲͉̮͕̝̰̤̜͖̦͔̪͓̠͙̼̜̝̱̙̳̙͚̖̖̭̣̞̩̫̗̦͎̤̪͖͔̱̝͎̥̫̜̟̗̙̣̫̟͇͓̩̪̙͇̦̦̠̞͔͎̖̤̤̞͈̫̪͉̹͖̠͉̺͙̠̗̰͇͚͚̳̞̠̲͈̗̞̣͇̲͙̲͔̜̝̦͙͎̹͇̹̙̯̺̗͚̪͔̫͓̭͍̥̞̘͙̜͇̩͚͚͇̲̗̺̦͚̹͙̪͚͍̣̠̠͇̞̼̻̯̞̱͖̥̹̳̱̹̳̗͔͙̱̥͙͇͈̮̹̆̇̈́͊̔̂̇̋̆̊̂̐̉̃̀̍͆̇̓̈̇̽̄̍̉̿͛̿̐͑̑̉̏́̅̿͆̓͋́͛̇̿̂̊͛͑́͆̑̊̄̿̒̃́̌͛̀́͋̀̑̆͊͐͐͌͌͐̍̔̌̎̑̆̈̆̓͆̾͗̑̀́̉̒̀̀͒̉́̒́̓̂̐̑̑̒̿̎̀̿̆͌́̑͌͂̓͊̏́̇͗͊́̆̓̽̄̿͑̃͗̍̈́́́̅̑̏͗͑̾͗̈́̿͐͐͑̿̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠n̷̨̢̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̢̡̮̣̰͚̺͉̥̯͇̜͙̻̘̯̣͍̗͍̳͚̮̞̦̘̬̼͍̺͖͇̹̼̠̟̺̙̤̝̪͔̪̼̺̥͍̹̬̻͙͈̜̱͇̞͇̹̤̭̥͓̪͖͓̥̣̺͉̝̻̹̲͓͈̯̱͈̘̘͙̯̟͖̲̻̳͚̦̭̰̱̬̪͎̤̼̗̝̞̹̯͇͇͍̮̬͕̟̱̘̻̱̦̰͔̟̹̝̭̤͓̮̙̠͓̮̻̗̳͕̼̳̠͈͓̪͈̰̞̳̙̦̩͈̱͖̖͍̼̰̟̒̇̀̀̓͌̑̒̇̂̾͛̃̊̋͋͊͐͐̏̌̃̏̄͊̽̌̓̽͋̿̐̆̀̆̂̓̔̑̔̆͛́̈́͌̋̍̑̅͑͑̿̄͊̌̈́̈͗͑̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḍ̶̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̛̪͍͓̝̖̱̩̞̝̤̼̺͔̰͙͈̪̯̭̳̼̞̘̪̮̹̭̲̣̜͎̳̤̣͈̗̥͕͉̫̟̝̜̞͕͍̙̬̠̣̭̫̮̠̥̬̻͕̘͖̻̣̻̙̤͕̹̘͈͖̳̟̱͉͉͚̺͔̩̘̲͈̩͖̖͓͒́̌̉̔̿͑̄̓̀́̍̈́̋̍̿̋̓͌̈̋̔͐̃̄̓̒̐̀̽̈́̄̃̆̈́̏́̀̚̕̕͝͠͝͠ͅȩ̴̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̫̜͍͉̠̗̝̪̗̲͕̖̦̩̳̤͕̲̲̳͈̯̳̙̝̫͉͓͚͉̖͎͉͕͕͍̭̻͍̞͚͚̮̙̱̮̼̠̯͉̫͕̫͎͍͈̻͉͍̭̞̖̠̰̥͓͙̜͍͉̬̜̜͉͚͎̭͚̗̻̟͔̪̳̤̜̬̘̻̲͍̫̻̼̳̻͖͙̻͖͎͈͍͔͇̼͔̮͎̰̦̻͖̥̤̥̼̱̜̠̼͋͂̐̉̅̔͋́͒́̀̿̎̎̉͑͂̃̃̅̄̇̈̎̌̇̇̓͌̈́̓̿̓͋̿̈́͋̏͂̏̑̏́̆̊͌̋̋̽͛̄̿̎̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅř̸̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̬̪̖̦̖̯̺͇̯̭̪̱̩͕͇̳͍̫̻͚͚̞͙̙̟̤͔̪͚̲̯̻̱̻̝̘̲͕͙̰͍̱̟͍̟̩̜͎͔̭̮̠̝̹͙̞̩̜͕̖̙͇̼͔̞̰̥̝̞͔̪͓̪̩̬̮̪̦̰͎̬̙̩͈̘̜͈̺̗͉̹̜̲̘͉̭̘̗̩̠̞̭̫͉͖͍̝̱͔̬͖̩͔̪͍̀́̀̈́̎͒͌́̃̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̛̛͇̱̫͎̜̱̥͕̖̭͉͇͕̞͍̮̫͖͉͖̖̬͓̼̼̗̮̺̹̖̻̙̗͉̫̬͖̝̣̮̟̰̗͔͍̰̓͆̒͗̽͌͆̔̑̾̽̈́̍̎̈̈̋̊͒͒̕͘͜͝͠t̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̲̹̰̦̺̥̹̬̫͚͚̺̞͈͕͖̫̞͖͈̦̱̘̱̝͉̩̳͇̘̫̦̼͓̟̳͇̪̭̟̲͇̣̹̞̞̖͇̫̭͉͓̘͇͇̳̹̰͇̞̱̯̘̰̠͚͍̱̤̪̟̖̭͎̥̤̙̪̗̘͔͙̫̞̣̗̬̣͉̮̰͈̣̫͈̫͈̥̥̣̺̙͍͙̳̭͍͚̞̜̳̯̜̥̘̱͆̐̈́̇̓͐̂͗̌̽̋̈̉̈́͆̃̃̕̕͜͠͝͠ͅͅḩ̷̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͚̫͕͖̖̯͍̮̬̗͖̹͎̰̻̭̱̪̦̫̩͍͓̼͉̜̰͙̞̗̙̦̤͓͔̞͚͍͉͕͕̞̞̲̗̬̩͍̮̘̮̝̬͔̥̜̖̜͖̘̠͓̫̦̘̩̬̘̹̬͉͕̬̤̮͓̹̘͓͈͇̞̫͔̩͍͎̤̣͉̰͎̠̪̫͚̫͔̮̱̣̞͖͚̙͕̺͙͇̤̯̱̞̲̤̟̦͎̙̠̬̰̜̟͚͓̘̺̱̯͓̜̲͇̹̥̖̣̼̹͈̥͙̻̫͓͚̱̞͖̣̦͐͆͒̿͂͗͐̒̾̈̿̃̈̇̈̽͂́̈́̎̈́̓̌̍̀̐͆͐͆̀̓̃̾̊́͋͐̓͒͒̌͌̄̑̃̍͊̈́̊͗̆̐̈́́͒̈́̃͐̃̿̎̏̀̈́̓̓́̃͐̍͆̅̿̐͒͐̽̅́͆̀̆́̍̊̀͊̍̌͗̀͐̿̅́̄͂͐̎̓̑̀̄̒̀͑̿̓͗́̍̔͑͊̆̆̾̒̑̌͗́̐͐͛̋̌͂̋́̈́̾̓͂͗̄̑̃̓͒́̈͗̽̒̾͂̀͂̉̎͂̍̆͂̀̋̊̂̅̽̎̍͗͐͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̴̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛͚̺͔̫̘̱̪͇͉̭̙̦̟̙͖̱͈̩̬̯̘̜̖̖͇̲̥̟̟̞͈̣̫̥͖̖͓̞̜̜̠͙̱̜̯̝̻̦̱͍͙̝̰̙̭̫̦̮̹̱̺͓̲̖̼͚̝͎͚̯̥̩̱̱͕̠͇͈̤̺̞̪̜̫̥͉̟̥̬̻̙̤͈͔̈͗̆̂̍͛̀̂͒̑̽̋̓̒̎̐͆́̄͑̂͑̉̍̄̉͛̾̅̔̈́͛̎̐̈́̍̽̑̆̐͒͌́̒͒̈́̓̀̊̿̊́̊̇͐̅̒̀̆̈́̏̑̒̀̾́͌̌̍̿̒̄͑͋͗̽̈́̇̓̆̒̏̀̈́̀͊̿͆̒̆͂̈́̈́͐̓̆̓̑̓̿̿̎̾͗͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅṟ̴̡̡̧͇̫͈͔̹̰̦͙̞͇̗̤̱̱͓̲͉͔͈̰̣̻̹̫͉̦̜̯̗̺͇͔̲̇̈́̔̓͒̅͋͑̀͐̄̊̂̆̈́̂̑̀̑̽̇̂̑̊͐͐̾͒̏̀̈̓̋̂̑͘͝͠ę̶̡̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̻͓̻̲͉̗̞̮̹̰̺̘̖̰̥͇͙͙̠̮̼̻̯̭̜̮̤̮̞̙̳͓̦̹̼͓̫̮̯͙̗̩͕̤̦̰͓̭̤̥̭̹͈̳̥̫͓̘̰̣̻̖͖̜͚̟̤̤̥̘͉͕̺̫̲̉̓͆̋͂̄̈͋͊̇̽̑͆̇̌́͐̐̓̊̃̀̂͗̋̓̾̾̃̑͊̒̈́̃͐̏͋̍̀̆͆͌̀̽́̿͊͆̋͛͒͐̇̉͊̏̓̑͆̐̿̍̋̓̀̍̓̊͛̀̐͋̎͐͗̃͂̅͊̾̄̉̇̄̒͂͂̌̈́̂͂͂̒̓͌͑̑͋͗́̅̑̊̍͆̄̋̇̅̓͋͑̎̆̄̽͑̑̎͆́̃͋̊͋̂̓̉̿̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ?̷̛̛̛̛̛̱̰̾̀͊̽́͐͒͑͂̍̄̐̃̈́͌̅̓̿̊̿͋̇̋̈͗̓̃̉̅̓͗͒̒̈́́̒̾͋̑̀̈́̈̉͛̎͐̈́̒̀̽̾̅̇̀̃̔̈́͒̓̃̃͛̉͛͋̈̅̽̅͐̀́̔̋̂̅́͒̈́̽̉̆̆͗̀̄̋́̒͗̓̆̔̓͆̓̆̾̇̐̂̏̓̎̌̓̿̽̈́͗̑̈̽̂̆́͊̎̑͗̏͂̀͂͑̈́̿͐̐̍̾̔̆̉̈́̃̌̔͌̄̈̾̀͊̈̈͊̉̐̄̇̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠"̷̡̡̡̧̨̛̙̲͎̺̖͙̤̱̼̫̙͚̜͖̟̤̮̝̳̱̜̝̻̩̻͈̻̩͚̟̯̜͎̝͖̲̜͍̝̬̬̟͎̫̖̟̮̞̝̠̣̙̙̗͓͍̹̯̜̼̹͓̣̱̬̖̦̘̻͕͍͓̹͔̞̗̮̯̙̲̠̙͎̩̯͕̜̺͔̞̘͉̼̰̳͕͕̯̫̝̰͖̞̹̟̫͓̙͙̝̳̋͛̆̌̀̂̓̎͌̾͛̂͛̃̓́̒̆̋̂̏͂̈̓̾̅̿̓͆̏̓̐͗̽́͊̄̾̒̀̓̾̀͗̌̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̬͔̲̪͎̠̜̗̩̜̺̫̬͈̯̮̥̹͕̯͙̱̱̹̲̺͚̣̮̰̞̙͈̩̤̫̗̳̳̹͈̝̠̣͕̻̼̙͈̪͙͚̱̱͍̺̙͍̣̭̖̬̫̮͓̭͕̪̜̺̜̱͇̞͇͓̱̳̜̜̬̲͙͔̥̳̘̥̼̖̦͓̝̲͙͔͎̟̝͓̮̤̗͔̰͓̲̼̥̝̟̣͓͉͎͙̳͓͉̫̪̝̘̳͇͔̄̔̆̃͌̔̔̃́̓̾̑̌̎͑̇̐́͒͊͋̊̂̌̿͐̒́̇̃̊̀̔͊̏͑̊̓̂̆͐͗͌̄̍̓̄̎͗͆̏̆͑̓̀̅͛̉́̃̈́̉̄̓͑̇̌̒͑̆̈̂̒͐̒̈̆̐̾̀̏̇̆́̓͂̽́̈̒̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̷̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̢̨̛̬͈̙͇̤͚̰̙̣̹̻̩͈̪̹̘̜̼͉̳͕͎͈̪͎͔͚̯̺͎̙̣̟̝͓̗̯̫̰̞̱̹̭̞̭̫̟͙̦̟͙̳̟̮̻̣̼̬̭̼͉͇̞̫̜̘̭͍͚̹̭̳͉̤̲͔̮̬̣̙͇͕̘̟̹̭͍̱̻̻͖̜͇̩̳̫̟͇̳̮͖͍̣̮͎̲̹̜̩̞̞̜͍͎̞̯̘͖̟̥̟̳̺͖̗͓̟͕̳̲̳̩̜̣̜̺͕̥̙̬͇͍̟̯̠̮͍̝͒̊̌̏̀͗̉̑̓̂̋͆̂̍̾͊̀͒̓͊͊̅̓̓̽͆̈͊͌̾͌̈́̾̒̏͑̑͑͊̋̽̆̈̏̅̏̾̀̅̓͑̑͋̐̅͋̀̎̌̽̑́͒̑̾̓̊̋͗̋͊̈͒̎͂͊͋͂̉̽́̑͛̈́̌̿͊̐́̀̄̊̿͊̆͐͑̑̈́̊̋̉̀̈́͛̈́́̀͗̓̓͑͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̛̛̛̛̣͓͌̉͒̌̒͌̈́͆͂͌̒͑̌̈́́́̐́̅̔̊̒̽̂̽́̊̐̉͛͑̓̏̏̽̇̈́̽̇̿̀̈́̉̾̅͑͒̀̇̊́͒̌̈́́̐́͂̈̂̀͂͑͆͒͛̒̏̑̈́͐̀̀̃̅̊̀̒̓̂͊́̽̑͒̋̐̑̒͗͛̿̄̂̾̌͊̓͒̒͋̍̋̎͂̑̑͗̃̾̌̓̓́̍̈́̓̒̿̾̈́̈́̈́̈̑̿̏́̍͂̓̊͋͛̽̀̌̊̒͗̂̀̿͒̑̓͋̐̒̏̈́͋̏͒͋̂̅͒̇͛͌̈́͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠"̵̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̟̣̯̝͍̦̪̘͈͖̘̺̙̮̺̖̝̜̗̫͚͍̭̯̼̪̱̩̪͙̺͈̳͓͓̙̝̰̺̜̰̲̭͕̰͔̗̞͕̜̱͈̱͓̣͍̬̯͕̤̮̰̯̫̣͇͙̭̱̮̟̩͇̰̘̩̜̭̩̑̌̏̈́̄̌̔́̿̎̀͐̍̒̏͐͂̾̿́́̏̉̓͂̊̅̉͐͂̂̋͐͋̆͛̋̇̇̏͆͒̊̀̆̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅM̵̢̡̧̛̜̳̳͈̜̗̣̟̦̜̹͕͔̩̼̘̺̫̳͍̪̮̥̙͎̩̼̗͓̬̖̳̰͎̮̣̥̰͉̣̬̠̘͉̦͎̬̟̯̤̻̘̗̼͔͙̥͎͙̰̳̮̫̤͕͖̯̜̘͗͂̈́́̃́͆́͂͒̃̔͆͋̓͆͒͛̈́̄̌̅̾̏͗̔͗͊̓̒̽̆̈͌̋͊͑́̌͆̾̇̓̌̋̆̈́͛̄̀̍̃̓͗̎͛̈́̉̊̅̈́́̃̑̐͛̄́̆̈́̐̀̽̍̔̈̈́͒͑͐̎͒͛̔̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅa̶̧̡̨̛̙͍̠͕̹̱̫̲̖̮̹͙̠̝̪̺͔͖̻͕̼̳̥̮͎͈̦̐͑́̉͛̈́̑̉̿̉̽̉̐̓̐͋̊̓͗̇͌̽̅͋́̏̀͗̂̈́̓̈̽́̓̃̍̈̍͗̆͆̽̍͐̅́̎̒̋̂́̄̆́̉́̐̌͂͌̏̓̌̓̔̀̈̈͐̇̈́͆͐̾̀̃̊͛̈́̃͒͑́̀͂͂̽͌̀͛̎͂͌̃̎̾̿͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͠k̵̢̢̼͔̥̗̩͖͖̗̰͙͚̩̝̹͚͚̥̙͎̠̦̙͚̹̼̠̋͊́́̆͜͜ȩ̷̧̡̡̲̼̥̫͖͉̳̘͍̝̜̖͍̤͙̝̠͍̬͚̥̹̗̜͓̦̗͙̳̩̝̬̙̥̱̙͖̹͙͍̠͔̻͔͎̹̜͎̯͇͚̖̮͓͚̭̯̟͍͖̭͙͔͍̫̦̟̯̜͕̭̜̺̱̾̑͗͌̾̒̎͆̽̿͒̍̀͂̆̈́͐̎̀͌̈́͗͐̇͂͐̎͋͆̂̄͆͆͌͌̀̑͂͒̑̿͊͒͂̇͊̈̌̆̈́͛̔̀̌́̾́̈́͊͛͒͋̔̍͊̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝s̵̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͙͓͙̱̝̮̥̼͈̙̻̙̟̭͕͖̮͓̭͓̯͖̭̼̲̱͇͎͕͚͙͔̻̮̹̘̠͎̰̙͇͖͇̭͇͔̭̳͚͉̠̗̣̦̥̩̘̫̮̜͙̱̺͔̬̮̭̹͎̼̣̰̳͙̲̰͇͎̣͖̭̘̪̦̜̪̟̪͔͚̺̖͚̙͙͙̤̯̩̳̻͕̺̣̭̤͎̻̼̬͖̯͉̲̤̬̲̪̥̻̺͔̲͔̮̞̥̫͖͔͎̱͎̝̞͉͚̭̯͇̭̺͔̜̰̭͉͍̪̳̖͔̺̫̻̤̦̰̰̼͎̗̰̠̭̣͍̹̩͂̋̿͗́̀́͑̈́̓̈̎̃̀̒͑̇̆̿̈́̅̌̿̎̿̄͊͗̒̐́̓̃̎̈́͆̇͊́̋̓̂̾̇̀̋̈́́͌̈́̑̅̿̀́̅̂̾͑͗̿̈́̊̂͗̀͌̽̿̅̓̈̉͂͋́̿͗͗͛̏̌̏̿̆̉́͊̔͂͋̂͆͊̈̀̈͒͗̉̽̎͂̀̓̂͋̽͗̄͐̀̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̛̰̳͕͙͚̭̝̖͖͚͓̻̫̮̳̟̞͈͈̣̥̞̯̻̥͎̞̹͙̤̱͍̱͈̩̟̤̤̟̝̬͖̘̪̻͉̳̟̗͎̗̗̻̱̟̝̘̠̦͕͍̦̝̹͈͔̱̙̞͌̔͊̾́̅̐͂̆̏̓͐͑̈́̆̍̿͒͑̎͐́͑̈̓̑̽́͐̿͒̐̕̚͜͝͠ͅt̸̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̗̹͓͉̫̹̟͙͕͙͚̤̳̖̺͕̣̠̯͈̥̬̥͇͎̥̹͈̠̰̲̝͖̙̜̦̖͈͚̟̬͕̻̰̪̭̘̥̟͓̭̬̤̣͔̥̗̪̭̜͙̳͇̼̳͖̭̹͚͖͔̮̟̭̬͍̫̪̺͉̳̟͙̳̩̥͇̺̯̣͉̭̥̠̤̘͙͉̜̪̭̼͍͓͙̖̤̞͎̯̪̩̟̝̩̭̥̯͉̬̘̗̞̗̺̜̮͓͔͉̥͓̞̱̮̣̯̞͍̝͑̀́̓͊̔̈́̄͆͑̈͑̀̾̌̒̍̓̿̌͊̐͗̎͑̔͋͊̊͐̀̎̅̾́̍̍̅̓̀̇͂͆̑͛͛̽͂̽͗̂͂̐̿́͑̆̓͑̒̈́͋̍́͒̍̇̿̆̇̽̔͗̂̉̋̅̔̀͆̆̇̈̏͋̇̍̒͊̇̈́̔̑̀͐́͐͗̉̊̀͗̉̓̀̈́̂̈́̍́̋̉̀̇̀̈́͂͗̒͊̉̒̀͒̃̀̏̇͋̈́̽̒̀̀̾̎̀͂̒̀͗̈̑̉͒̋̆͊͗̀̍͐͆̂͌̌͛̓̃͊͛̋̃͊̑̆̃͒̋̀͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̱̱̟͚͓͕̪̠̫̣̱͉͉͇̳̺̜̗͚̠͙̘̘͈̯͇͍̝̮͚͉̝̝͙̳̥̳̜̠͚̱̞̗͖͙͚͇̠͕͖̰̜̳̼̺̭̙͖̭̪̝͍̲͚͓̝͎̣͚̲͇͈͚̗̩̥̪̘͕͔̲͚͖̠̰͓̝̞̯͓̗̭̠͙̲͕̣͈͎̩̗͎̥͔͇̫̻̱̜͍͖̤̟̝̥̪̗̳͖̘̬̺̣̖̳̲̱̹̬̮̳̙͉͎̯̠̮̬̯̃͌͂̃̌̆̊̄̎̆̈́́̌̍͌͌͐̅̄̋̍͗̎̎͛̑̒̀̏́͐̓̋̈́͂͆͐͛̈́̑̍͛͗͌̎̇̅͗̈̓̑̏̅͌̇̉̄̉̈̆̈̀̔̓̂̇́̍̈̈̋́͌͑̽͑̽̅̄̿͛̈́̇͌́̇̔̃͂̒̀̍͂͂̒̿͆̎̊̔̈̐̀̾̉̽̈́̍̔̎̈́̈́͂̿̐̏̒̀̈́̔̈̓͛̇͌̀͑̎̈́̅̈̉̓̓̇͌̑̀̈́̓̑̄͋̾͊̀̾͗̈́͂̇̓̉̑̒̏͛̂̾͋͛́̔̃͐̈͋͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̸̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̛̬̼̲͖̬̦̫͔͚͓̣̪͙̗͎̬͓̗̹̯̫̥̰̫̳̠̫͍̲̰̯͚̘̫͚͔͇̝̦̬̟͇͓̭̯̱̱͕̥̙͚̳͓̮͚̙̘̼̬̲̹͍̜̪̩̙̙̜͙͉̰̼̮̠̩̮̳̠͈͙̠̦̣͈̻̞͍̭̭͔̣̗̮̼͍̮͉̳̮̱̫͕͉̺͈̹̖̝̱͚͉̲͓̫̳̱̦̞̹̠̮̪̤̗̱̭͔̗͉͉͕͔̳̩͋̄̄͐̄̌̂͂̈̌͂̌̃̒̄̏͆͐̽͋̏̈́̈͌̈́̅̍̓̏̄̂̋͑̂̄̽̽͛͊͊͋̿͒̊̅̓̉͆̃͛̍͋̿̀̂̅́̒̿͑̈́͆́̔̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̛̛̛̳̗̯͉̩̞̥̻͍̦͈̜̱̟͍̖̭̱̳̞͈̩̫͇͚͍͖͎̬̜̝̞̩̗̪̣͍͉͋͋̀̑̾͒̽̑̍̅͊̒͆̄̀́̓͐͒̀͗̃̈́̄͋̈́̈́̆͒̽̈́̓̏̑̊̈́̍͐͐͋̋̒̽̋̈́̅͋̇͒̈̀̆̍͌̀͋͌̿̈̍͗́̀̈̂̈̇̉̃͐̏̈́͒͌̋̌̿͆͂̈́̃̋̅̈́͒̂̑̓̌̇̏̓̅̄̃̆̂͋͐̽̾̅͋͑̉̋̀̾̆̀̿̓̑̍͂́͗͊̇̅͛̀͗̀̀̌̌̋͆̊̀̓̓̾̀̾̈͒̀̀͒̉͆͂͂̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅd̴̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̦͇̭̣̥̱̲͉̯̙̞̙͎̬̬̗̲̼̹͙̱͉̝̱̤͙͇͎̜̻͍̹̤̲̰̠̟̯̰̘̥̥͙̥͙̺͚̰͕̲̼̝̦̲͎̪̥͓̼͈̜̦͔̙͉̗̝̦̰̖̞̝̱̰̫̥͓̝̺̖̤̯̣̭̰̗͕̜̥̘̳̪͍̹̺͉̻̞̫̠̤̯̤̭̪̫̹̱̳͕͔̝̱̪͖͓̳̩̥̟̖͓͖͈̲̲̩͓̬̮̲͕̪͚͍̫̞̬͈͎͍͇̬̞͓͚̭̗̲̥͈̗͕͈͇̱̝̰̱̖̺̼̃̅̊͊͆͑̋͊̉͗̂̐̓̏̄̐̅̂̈́̓̀̀̊̃͗̊͌̽͋̿̿̌̓̋̓́͆̏̊̆͗͋͐̓͋́͒͂͌̇̿͑̊͛͋̋̅͐͊̊̿́̃̓͋̃̆̀͗͌̅͊̎͐̽̒̿͌̐̀͒̀̍͗͒̽́̓́̇͛̎̉̔͒̂̇͊̀̓́̀̔̐̄͛̈́̋̍̾̄͂́̾̄̓̇͛́̾̂̄̓̄́̋͂̋̇͌͋͐́̾́̂͂́̓̊̐͋̀̉͗̽̐̓͋̍͗̉̐̌̐͊̉̈́̅͆̓̽͑͂̇̆̈̅̈́̆͛̀͌̔̊̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅê̶̡̛̬͉͎̱̳͓͙̪̜̼̥̱̩̳͔͉̥̥̗͕̮̼̤͔͔͍̜̪̭͎̜̟͈̤̙̗̪͉͔̻̝̲̰͍͚̲̲̮̝̝̺͇̖̜̮̳͈̭̯̻͙͖͉̙̳̥̮̟̖̫̊͑͐̆̌͆̀̓̉̅́̇̏͐̀͒̓̑̈͂͌̔̐̽͆͊̈̈́͌̈́̈́̾̉͒̔̑͑̾̏̒̓̇̑͗̊̈́́̔́̊̓͒̏̈́͊́͂͋̐͂͌̎̓̏̈́̍͛̓͒͒̀͑͋̑̎́̈́̏̀̌͋͆̍̈́̐͊̈́̊́́͗͌̊̈́͑͛̀̉̈͒̒́̌̐̿̊́͆̎͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̯̻͇̪̰̹̲̗͔̖̪͔̫̭̪͍͇͎͈̭̭̙̝̙͚̤͍̬̫̝̭͎̼̜̜͖̻͙͉̠̗͔͔͈̯̹̬̬̝̖͉̥̻̲͚̠̟͕̙̯̝̼̖̞͍̭͚̦̤͔̺̺̯̝̮͚̝̗̝̝͇̪̜̤͙̭͇̠͍͖̪̭͎̻̤͖̀̓̈́͜͜ͅͅķ̴̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̯̩͕͔͙̥͈̰̲̮̜̤̰̲͍͕͎̬̬̻͈̻͕̣̖̭̲̥̱̩̰̺̯̦̥͎͚̻̙͉̳̭͚̻̙̫̺͍͓̜̻̹͙̯̬̮̥̺̹̻͔̹̠̻̰̜̟̭̞̮̖̲͓͚̝͎͈̮̫̻̼̰̳̣̘̘̼̺̲͈̮̫̩̱̺̮͙͓̬̙̘͔̼̗̰̝̜̗̤͎̥̱͎̖̦͙͓̲̖̪̹̖͕͇͍͔̫̫̝̗͎̤̝̘̱̫̮̜̬̖̲̟̺͈̺͎͙̤͉͓̜̩͙̦̤̙̍͒͂́̾͋͗̒̅̅͑͋̉͋̇͊͊̂͗̿̔͒̿͌͒͋̈́̀̈̔̾͗̊̉̈́̒̏̈́̿͌̍̾̾̓͋̈́̐͆̏͗͐̓̀̏̀̎̽̒̆̅̂̓͐̓̃̐͒͐͑̓̂̑̑͒̏̑́̑͂͑̇͐͒̒͗̇͌͒̅̈́̌̄͆͌̒̊͑͐̅͒̍̊̉̅̈́̽̌̂̑͂̇̈́͐̒̃̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱͙̣̹̥̬͔͔̥̰̮̤̠̺̭͖͉͔̥̙͓̲̳̮̯̠̤͉͎̮̗̣̦̖͓̠̘̺̰̪̣̯̒̔͊́̉́̓͊̌͋̌͆͂̀̀̿̄̋͑̈́̂̀̽̽̍̆̀͒͆̊͂̓́̀̌̿͑̎̊̍̒̓̀̋̔͑̾͌̈́̀̏̈̈̓͂̋̐̓̀͛̊̎̑̄̀̔̎̌̎́͗̓̎̒̍̓̔̏̃̇̒̊̎̆̓͒̍̎̍̀̈́̔̔̆͗̐́͊̿̐̌͗͑͂̎͑̈́͊́̒̓̂̃̏̋͌́͗̒̄̒̌͋̔͑́̉̐̍̄͌̐̑̐̓̽̆͑̓̋͆̾̀̈͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅl̶̢̧̧̨̖̱̙̯̠̣̭͔̮̝̠͕̥͖̳͔̮̜̗̜̤̲͉͔̞̫̬͉̩͉̦̤̦̻͕̜͔͍͇̭͇̤̫̟͈͖̥͔̼̳̬̦̙̯̺̖̹̟̮͙̖͈̙̤̻̠̱̜̟͓̊̇̄̾̓́͂̈́̌͆̍̃̋̈́͐̍̈́̃̾̊̃̽͛̏̄̇̊̊̽͋̍͛̽̐͊͊̔̌̎̆̅͛̑͛̑̈̈́̌͑̌͑͒͒͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḗ̷̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̝͎͈͈̤̞̦̪͓̥̦̰̘̗̼̹̝̯̱̪̪̼̤̳̪͓̱̜̝̗͍̤̻̫̺͎̻͕̫̬̺̣̯̪̮̞͕̜͇̺͓̺͎̩̹͇̻̣̱̫̟̩̖̩̦̩͍̺̼̣͔̹͈̩̱̤͍̥͖̤͖̺̭͖̪͈̻̲̞͔̥̥̹̭̙͓̻̜̩̟̞̭̤̞̯͖̖̠̲̺̲̹̖̪̳̙͎̘̙̫̲͚̟̱̘̹̟̰̗̤̠̣̞͈̫̙͓͍͈̝̬̝̖͂̀̓̒̾̉̊́̑͐́̒͗́͊͊͒̐̂̏͂̏̒̐͑̂̔̒̆̉̄̏̀̊̎̒̎̈́̀̍̏̑̃̊̄́͐͗͛̇̂̾͂͋͆̍͗̆͑͋̈̎͒̑́̄̇̄̔͒̄̅̈́̽̆̀̉̉͋͗̈́͛͆̈́͋̉̍̓͂͆͒̏̒͂̀̓̾̈͗̋̂͑̏̒͆͊̐͋͛̈́́̔͋̅̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̸̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̮̯̬̦̠͚̰̬̖͈̪̪̭̖̭̠͈̯̩̻̼̪͚͕̦̜̹̫̖̮͕̬̳͚̩͔̤̦͉͖͔͚̙͕͓̣̺͈͙̤̼͈̥̩̝̩̲̙̼̪̮͈͉͓̥̥̪̝͙̜͎̤͍̳̹͙̬͓̗̫̮̳̮̰̼͎͉͓͓̣̩̣̞̩̩͓̥̰̮͈̩͎̝̬̘̝̥̞͎͕̠̝̜̻͂͑̔̃̃̔̑͛̎́͌͛̈́̓̔̌͑̉̆͐̒̉̋́̀̿͐̍̇̄̔̉̑͗͋̐̊͌̑̂͊͐̈́͐͆̉́͛̍̎͆͌̾̋͛͆͑̅̉̿͑̐̓̽͐͐͊̏̃̄̋̌͊̄͂̄̈́̓̎̿̽͒̈̍̔̇͊̒̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅȩ̵̨̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̣̹̪͚̳̪̳̭̦̣͓͕̯͍͉̙̙̱̭̭͙̝̲͇̰͚͈̭͖͉͇͔͈̹̻̥̞̳̮̩͍̩͍͓̼̫̟͇̳͔̦̲̻͔͖̬͉͇͎͍̦͉̦͕͔̱̮̮̗͙̥̖̻͔̫̦͕̞͙̟̤̳͙̼̥̥̰̹̬̣̮͓̳̮̱͉̲̘͓̗̜͉̥̹̖̩̭̖̱̣͈̙͔̗̟̭͔̥̼̖̞̠̘̘̙̘̱̜͈̲̬̣͐́̔̽̑̿̍́̋͂̉̎͛͌̓͊̈́̏̈́͑͆͋̀͌̃̉̀̅̉̒̍̓̒͊͑͑̈̍͘͘͜͜͝ͅl̸̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̻̮̯̻̝̩͖̜̖͉̜͓͔̠͕̦͇͎̘̣͕̩͕̙͍͇̝̤͔̠̫̖͔͚͚̖̲̝͉̻͍̤͚̖̫̥͓̲̣̮͈̻̗̟̺̥̟͕̪̖͎͕͔̺̱͔̫̤̪̟͇̤͍͓̖͙͎͇̹̲̲̣̭͎̳̗̖̪̦̬̮̗̤͔͍͈͚͉̫̟͖̩͕͖͎͙͕͓̟̯̟͍̻͉͔͇͉͕͓̰̠̠̪͕̰̗͚̣͖̖̰̹̣͕͍̩̺̙͙̭̼̭̟̟͎̟̼͎̘̯̳͕͎̠̟͔̮̙̼̯̳̙͉̮̘̬̟̪̪͔̐̏̇́̈́̅̅̌͌̄̔͆́̂͛̈́̆̅̎̾͑͋̾̊͗̀̌̄̌͒̽̇͐͂̑̿̈́̑͆́̇̍̍̀̋̓̿̊̃̾̀́͐̊̆̽̆̈́̿͂̇́̒̾̄͆̽̂̽͂̈́̈́̋̎̃̄̄̿̓́̌̅̉̾̎̿͗͐̊̓͋͊̔̽̅̉̈́̆͛̇̇̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̛̛̤͐̈́̀̉̀̽͂̈́̄̋̓̈́̓̑̆̾͊̓̉̔̾͐͛̿͂̌͌̋̽̈́̓͊͋̂͗͌́̽̇̐̋̉͌̀̈́̎͛̀̾̎͛́̐̈́̓͂͌̏̔̾̈́͂͒̓̈́́̏̓͌͐̓̉͑͋̈́͌̃͛̐͒͐̀̈́̍̎̍̇̀̍͆̾̊̾̏̐̔͛̀̔͊͋̎͂̈́̐̍̀̔̓̈́͗͋͂̀̽̆͆͒́͌̊͌͗̈́̎͑̄̏͒͋̆̀̓̅̂̅͒͒͊̍͐͗̔͛͒͐̔̏̍̐͑̆̄̔̄̓̊̂͆̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠"̸̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͈̝͚̰͚̻̪̣̣̰̰̭̬̗̰̩͕̯̝̠͈̠̙̪̘̲̙̼͇͔̼͖͍͕̪̣̞̤̖̙̫͙̰͔͍͓̣͈̻͎͖̰̭̳̥̖̘̻͈̟̖͎̲̙͍̳͕̤̖͖̈̈́͊̀̒̎͑̏̆̈́͌̂̈́̌͛͊͗͑̃̀̎̊̏̒̃̀̊́͑̈͛̾̃̌̐̽̊͐̈́̈́̈́̏̂̈́́̀̂̅̅̏̽̑́͋̈́̆̑͋̀̈́̂̓̽̓̃͑̈̀́͊̆͌͗̈́̑͗̀̽́͌̅̌̃͒̔̽́̐̂̒̒̆̊̋̎͒͊͌̌̑̀̎̓̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛͔̝̥͓̱̗̳̻̞̮̻̠̤̼̦͎̗̳͕̱̙͓̬̮͍͎͉̠̥͍̟̠̻͈͙͚̟̣̯̭͍̳͖̯͈̗̪͖͈̮̺͍͓̤͎͇͔̤̱̳̲̭͚͇͓͈̲̗̳͙͕͉̱̤̰̩͙̯̭̝͈̳̥̺͕̗͙̯̼̣̟͈̗̦̰͉͙̠̣̜̣̲̘͙̻̗͔̖̜̦̰̠̮̹͎͚͍̙͖̥̱͔̙͔̭͍͇̬͉̥͈̫̗͖͖̜̟̪͇̟̩͖̼͍̮͕̠͎̤̟̭̰͇̥̦̼͔̞̤̪̬̺̘̮̹͉̤͙̰̗̓̾̋̊̆͐̈͌̎̓̓͒̄̈̒͒͌͑̓͗̽̀͒̓̈́͐̈́̍͂͛̎̇̄͆́̈́̂̍́͐̓̊͊̐͐̎̎̀́͊͆̈́̅̃̽̒͊̐̈́̈͆̌͌̐̇́̅̿̔̆́̀͑̿̿̿͊͐̽́̎͌̑͐̒̆͌̈́̍̔̽̃̀̾̃͊̍́͗͊̈̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̛̛̥̝͎̲̝̗̦̺̝̜͖͖̼̮̺͇͈͙͇̘̜̂̒͌̊͐̄̍̀͂̍́̀́͛͐̑̅̍͐͛͋̓͒̈́͂̓͛͛͌̈́̔̎̆́̃̌́̓̾̋͌̐͌͒̊̆̈̓͛̋̇̆̀͂̈̋̅͂͗̐̑͂̀̃̓̇̏̿̈̋̓͊̐̐̐̈́͐̊̈́͗̂̉͂̑̅͐̅̋̓̇̌̉͛͛̈́̈̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠h̴̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̭͔̦̠͕̹̙̥̼̹̺̱͖̪̹͉͙̘̪͍̜͉̹̺͕̙̝̘͔̙̬̭̰̤̜̙̬̱̼̗͙͔̭̟̯̥̳̬͖͕̖̤̠̪̘̯̯͓͎̱̠͚͉̯̫̭̖̹̦̪͚̮̟̝͎̟̬͙̼̯͔͔̥͙̩̟͖̦̜̤̻̜̘͇̘͖̰͍͙͉̣̝̱͔̯̬͔̮͓̬̠͔̝͎̟̗̜̟̲̮̘̹̤͕̼̆̆͗͆̽͛͑̅̃̓͗̒̾̀̀͐̈́̐̈́̐̆̀̒̅͗̄́͒͊̽̑͛̾̅͛̈̍̐̀̄̂̎̆̀̀̈̃̑̌̒̋̌̍͒͆̒̈́͒̌͒̽̿̂̅̆̎͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅę̴̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͔͖̗͙̺̦̖̜͎̗͇͈̤͚̠͕̰̗̥̞͔̹͓͉̱̙̫͚͙̺̩̔̈́͗̍̑̉͐͗͌͛̑͆͗̓͗̄́͊͂̃͂͊͂̂̐̉͑̽̽̃͒̓͊̀̐͛̉̋̍͑̃̅͐͛̃́͊̈́͆͐͌̔̄͑́̄̿̐̿͆̈͐̉̉̒̎̐͗͒͌̓̇̽́̀̇̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̛̛͔̙̱̠̹͎̩̫̞̬̤̼̹͉̤̮͇̪̺̱͉͒̈͆͒̈́͑̃̑̐̀̊͋͐̍́̾̈̈́̈́̇̄͌̇̌̔̒̃́̈́̈́̏̇̄̄̅̏̃́̀̆̈́̎̅̈́͛̃̾͊̅̆̓̀̀̄̃͌̀̅̐̑̊̔͌̎̑̓̈͒̾̓͌̌̄̊͆͛̑͐̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠d̷̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̝̼̠̺̥̞͕͕͖̯͇̼͎̼̱̗̰̞̱̠͓̺̱̜̤̳͎͓̩̻͙͈̯̯͓̰͔͙̭͍͙̦̭͍͖͈̭̘̻̖̘͎̘̰͓̗͓̪̤̜̗̺͍̭͙̺͕͉̩͓̮̬̳̝͉̲̝̼͉̼̝̤̣̞̺̘̘̬̬̗̖̹̱̱̺̹͓͕̙͉͕̳̱̜̭͎͚͕͇̟̗̫͇̫̹̱̤̣͉͊̎̀̈́͐̈́̔̇̀̀̿͊̑̌̋̆͌̽͆̌̿͆͛̄̄̂͂̂͑̄͌̿̔̓͐̈́̆̒͊̀̑͛̀̓͋̑͒̽̃́̂̅̆̆̈́̈́̈́̎͛̊̾̓̐͑͋̎̌̊͋́̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͠ͅͅͅͅę̶̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̮͙̞͚͙̗͓̘͈̖̺̗̭̼̠̙͕̻̪̜̦̗̥̣͕̼̫̩̠̮̞͎̳̺̟͖̮̝̠͇̰̲̦̙̻̭̬͔̝̳̮̬̜̻͇̮̩̜̯͙̳̺̫͎͎̟͇̺͒̈́̐̒̈́̎̄̉̔̾̐͒͐͐̍͐̅̅͊̾͂̍͂̇̎͒̉̓͆̆̽̀̈́̐̀̃̾͐̉͗͂͛͌̃͐̄̓͑͒̊͐̑͋͐̀͆̈́̆̉͐͐̓̕̚͘͘̚̚ͅͅͅs̵̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̢͙̺̤̰̬̠̺͍̺̦͍̦̩͇͓̳̫̼̝̝͉̤̯͇̥̯̻̺͖̘̳̘̭͔͎͖̭͙̗̣̰̥̮̝͕̗̬͇̺̹̮̯͎̗͎̦̺͎̦̤͓̗͉̜̻͇̭͕͕͕̼̼̻͚͇̼͉̲̭̺͈̪̘̩̥͚͂̌̊̈́̋̄̒̕͜͜ͅͅķ̸̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̮̙̗̬̼͖̞̥̟̹͈̜̫̺̺̫̙̪͇̣̪̮͉̫͎͓̖̩͈̱̺̪̰̘̹͎͇̹̯͉̫̪̖̻͕̬̖͇̦͇̱͓̻̹͎̘͙̬̮̺̭̻̰̳̪̪̳͔̰̖̤̮̗͉̙̯͚̙̰̥̻̗̮̩̤̺͚̥̲̰͚̝̮̜̬͔͇͙̼̫̭̼̰͚̲̪̪̺̺͓͇͕͚̳͚̫̘̘͚̠͉̞̱͖̝̹̼̤̹̺͙̖̩̫̭̬̺̺̣̬̮̜̜̘̦̫̙̬̮̮̪̙̥̠̈́̔̈́͗͋͛̊́̏̒̽̆̑͒̉͌͂́̿̐̏̉̽̒̃͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̲̜̫̼̯͖̮͖̦̜̜̭̩̰̳͓̮͍̪̱̳̼̙̬̯̺̺͓͚̖̙̹̼̩͔̺̲͔̟͙͇͎̲̗̭̯̘̩̤̯̮̻̣̲̣̝͕̻̹̳͔͔̮̥̬̲̭̰͎̟̜̜̭͉̲̻̤͈̜͈̞̳͉̯͍͓͇̦̋́͆̑͛̄̑̏͆͛̋̍͛̈́͑̎͌͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅĩ̵̱͕̩͖̮̗͖̤͔̺͖̌̎̔̀̇͛̏̐̿̌͆̂̈́͐̄͑͒̅̾̐̈́̓̓̅͆̃̈́͊̾̽͒̓̈́͂̔̓̒̌͆͑̾͑̐̊͛͋̌̃̆͗̎̃̀͛͗͛̓́͊́͗̀̀̋̓̓͐̈́̑̓̅́́̇̄͆̀̉̐͗̆͊͒̏̈́̎͋̄̉̇͒̀̀͆̒̏͐̈͆̃͋͌̀̂̔͛̈́̾͒̂͑̌͛̒̓͐͗́͋͆͋̎̄̔͒̿̀͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͝͠͠͝s̶̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̺̙͖̖͙̟͖̠̳̟̫̜͓̖̗̩̹͇͚̘̦̺̣͕͖̺̭̬̲̩̟͖̘̰͖͉̤͕̥̖̭͕̹̱̰̦̺̤͍̘̺͓̳͖̬͙̜͇̪̟̩̤̤̗̠̙͙͈̣̯̱̺̮̖̦͖͇̮̼͎͚̻̯͕͉̲̭̗͉͕̪͖̗̮̥͓̰͇̱͙̗̞̮͂̓̓̓͐̅̀̈́̂͊̋̾̍͆́͆͆̓̈́̾̔̑͂̈́̈́͗̀̒̾͌̆̎̍̆̔̎̍̌̓̊̐͑̊̇̔͂̉̂̽̏͊̈̈́͑̐͌̏̇̄̇̈́̓̂̔̌̆̔͋̒͊́̀̀͌͒̐̈́̑̌̌̉͑̄̓̋̔̈́͌͛̿̏̔̑̎̄̏́̓̿͋͊̌̎́̌̒̀̅̀̽̆̾̍̐̐͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̨̢̢̢͖͎̩̙̱̘̦̘͉͚̱̭͕̹̣͉̮̤̞̳̮̤̩̳̩͕̟̭̹͓̗͙̱̣͇͕͖̜̲̤̹̘͍͓̥̥̘̞̥̪̞̳̝̘̣̥̘̩͕̤̠͉̺̣͚̳̤̼͉̪͚̘͍͈̖͙̭͙̩̻̪͖̼̳̣͔̦̍̏̓̑́̆̃̈́̒̂́́̒͑͊̽͑̄͛̃̒̊͑̈̉̓͐̐͌̈̎̈́̀̅̒̑̾̓̒̍͐̈́̈́̀̂̓̇̓͋̂̓̍̐͌́͗͆̑̃̑̓̿̇̊̾̆̀̓̐̈́̈́̑̈͑̅̈̊̽̾̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̨̪̗͙͇͖̺̤̤̙͙̝͎̙̘̩̺̪̣̗̘̲͓͉̬̮̙͍͓̲̩̥͎̗̯̗̤̤̩̘̳̗̲̰̳͖̼̘͙͉͇̺̘̯̹͕̙͚͉̥̲͎̭̩͖̺̣̮̳̹̟͎͔̲̪̪̝̮̱̱̮̻̙̮͇̮̼͈̫̮̫̻̟̝̫̬̜̮̠̫̔̓̐͂͆̀͋́͊͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅļ̵̧̡̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̻̰͎͍̼̺̼͚͖͓͈̩̝̻̜̭̣̗̲̤̱͚̣̙̬̣̪̘͍̻̳͍̺̗̩̺͕͚̠͚̥̠̞̫̝̟̭̼͚̰̜͙͎̟̮̙̳͓̞͇̖͎̪͚̲̦̟͙͙͔̙̬̠̞̠̙̭̦̻͉͔͕̥͕̫͚̝͓̠̹̗͖̦̘̝͚͓̠̜̻͍͈̹̱͗̇̓̐̈́̀͐͌́̋̂̋̓͆̑̆̉̽̉́̈́̏̒̅͑̿̽̽͐̑͆̒̑̌̈́̓͒̈̄͛͌͛͌̅̅͒̄͛̒́͛̓̈́̄͛̑͋͑̀͛̄̇̇͒̂̈́̉͋͌͑̓̓̃̑̋͊͂̎͊̇̄̾͊͋̓̈́͒̑̏͋̈͋͋̾̇̆̓̑̾̎͛̓̎̏̏͆̀͂̂̅́̈́̀̈́̂͒̈́̓̀̇͒̂͑͋̿̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅr̶̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̹̭̲̹͔̙̪̥͓̮͚̥̟̤͕̠͇͇̪̜͙̱̣͉̯̭̗̘̘̱̗͔̜͚͖͍͖͙̭̖̥̪̘̻̥̭̪̙̠̬̣͖͖̻̗͕̰͉̺̳̗̫̰͎̫͉̯͚̠̻̺̯̘̘̱̙̥̰͇̝̲̮͎̯̱͓̗̳̟̠̠̭̙̤̣̥̥͎̺͕̮̦͙͓̭̳̙͕̬͓͍̯͎͚̲̪̤͚͇̼̥̟̭̗̥̤͖͖̟͕̰͖̪̟͖̲͇̪̦̪͍͈̹̻͓͖͙̫͇̹͙͍̞͙̱̲͔͕̫̼̼̃̐͛̓̋̓̾̋̏̄̇̽̋́͊̆͊͂̀͑͋͌̈́͗́͛̒̽̌̄̈̀͒̒̈́̋̏͂̑͂̑̆̂̈́̍̑̇̀͌̑͑̒̐̇͗̄́̄̍̓̀̈̆̍̔̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̴̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̖͎͕̜̲̣͖̞̘̻̮͙͔̬̜̘̹͙̺͔̞̭̘̟̥̼̹̞̳̮̠̹͖͕̦̰̖͕͕͙̤̬͉̬̣̞͙̣͈̫̹͎͖̺̬̱͚̣̥̤̥̥̖̪̺̮͚̤̜̯̞̙̭̅͆͊͊͌͋̒̋́̀̃̽́̄̑̈́̂̀̓̃̀̄̏̌̈́͒̀̉̒̊͒̊̓̎̔̏̇͂͆̿̇͂̅̓͊̄͑̊͋͆͒̅̑̽̇̒͗͑̌̀͒̑́́̓͛̈́̂̃̄̿͂̅̿̐̾͊̀̄̽͒̐̄̈́́̎̆̔̾̑̔̇̂̐͌͑̃͋̆̓̀̈́̊̀̃̋̏͐̿̽͒͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅa̶̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̛̝͈̳͚̟̫̤̪͙͕̟̱̗̣͈͚͓̝̦̥̳͈̘̯͉͉̲̪̖̠̳̻̩͚̥͇̺͕͙̪̪̯̪̬̲̣͎̳̹̜̞̮̼̰̗͇̯͕̱̻̦̝̰͈̎͗̏̇́̀́̈́̾͌̍̈́̾͐̏̍̉̈́͒̄͋̓̂͆́͆̏̓̎̋̈́̎͐̾̚͜͜͝͠ͅḑ̶̢̢̛̛̗̹̟̖̮͔̗͔̭͎̥͖͙̪̩͍̞͖̘͇͕̠͙̳͌͆͑̈̔͊̐̋̄̈͂͗̎̑̋̐͑̌̉̑͂͌̈͊̾̂̐́͆͛̐̾̅̒͛̓̈́̇̎̀͐͑̿̓̌̐͐̅͗͐͋͑̽̄͛̑̇̅̈́͌͛̈́̒̎̏̀͐̋̆̀͊̏͆͛̐͛͒̈́̽̆̐͊̐̓̔͌̌̏̓̃͆̈́́̄́̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠ÿ̶̨̛̛̙͎̜̲͇͉̳̻̮̲͔̙̪̱͔̤͇̮̘̜͙̞͚̙̪̭̮̯̥͎̫̠͙̮̖̤̟͚̺̻̻̯̤̪͔́͌̄͐̽̇̏̀̓̓̔͛̓̏̃͗́̒̅̉̌̅͆̐̅̈̿͒́̈̂́̈́̿̀̆̎̿̏͗̿́͐̌͂̌̐͋͛̃̈́́̄̊͂͗͑͐̊͒͗͑̌̀̃̆̽̀̄̈͂̊̂͗̽̇̍̀̅̉̄̆̔̌̋͛̈̌͋̓͆̒̊̌̌̋͑͛͌̈́͆͛͂̊͂̾̀̈̂̆̽̎͐̓́́͋̾̄̂̀̈́̆̎̋̈̒͂̀̑͐̈́̓̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̣̖͎̖͚̭̤̣͖̪̲͓̩̭̤̦̲͓̩̲͔̯̗̜̗͔̗̲̯͎̖̜͙̮̟̳̲̠̩̘̤̫̺̰̪̗̩̪̯̮̪̳̞̰̺̮̳̫̣͓̞̙̜͎̳̰̰̯̭͔͓̱̝̲̻̳͍͇̯̭̫̣̲̭͍̳͕̮͕̫̦̣̲̟̬̳͚̲̣̝̭͚͔͔͔̥̳͇͎̖̬̤̭̩̣̖̠̻͈̪̩͈̰͓̼̤͖͈̈́͂̒̈̀̈́̈́̀̀͋̅͒̀̀̀̽̈̊̈́̓̀̏͛͐͗̑͌̅̎͋͐̉̿̐͛̔̓̋͋̆̈́̈́̉̋̂̍͒̊̌͗́̅̆̄͗́͌̈́̆̿͛̀́́͛̽̾̎͗̎̀̆̒́̾́̂̿͊́́͐̋̐̀͐̀̈́̃̍̌̊̈́̀͂̄͌́̈͌̅̂̎̂̈́͊̉̈́͗̈̎͂̒͑̎̌̾̈́̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̵̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̹͕͔̱̭̫̮̮̲͚̭͔̻̬̗͇̜͉̬͙̯̩̙̼̺̯̱̰͖̖̯͚̟̩̳̺̳̰̫̭̝̣̬̪̘͔̻͈̪͍͙͖̮̯̤̱̪̫̙̦̰̫̤̹̫̓̆͛̐̈́́͒͗͒̓̔̉͂̏̋̀̌̄͗̐͒̂͋̒͌͂͛̓̈́̾̓͆̎́͆͛̔̾̐̆̏̌̄̑̓̊͑̿̀͗́͊̊̔̇́̊̉͒͋͌̇̍̋͑̂̑͂̋́̃͗͆̾̈́͑̓̋̍̀̽͋̂̇̆̉̈̏͌͛̀̈́̇̈́̌̾̀̇͛͌̐̑́͂̎͋́̈́́́͑̅̑͗̊̏́́̇͑̐̍͌̔͐̒̏̄̆̂͊̈̓̄̾̆̅͂̍̀̔̂͂́̃̍͆̐̈́̔̂͛͌̀̓̅̃̿̾̐̃̃͆̀͂̊̿̃͂̎̑̑̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅe̶̢̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̻͓̝͔̲̣̲̱̜̙̯̦̼̦̥̲̯̝̺̼̩̣͕̹̫̬͍͓̳̘̯͓̟̮̞̣͈̠̤̻͔̘̮̫͖͚̲͓̗̖͇͍̖̟̘͉̬̘̗͕̝̯̲̳̫̟̯̳͚̠͇̰̟͙̟̘̣̞͈̖̺͕̫̩̝̼̦̙̻̹̪̠̙̤͕̣̦̥̪̲͍͖̯̞̰͖̳̣̣̹̣̥͕̣̞̟̭̳͓̯͔̞̩̤͔͚͈̝̱̗̗̺̰͗́̒͐̽̉̃̊̈́͛́̓̾̀̇͑͐͆̒͋̀̐̾̎̿̀͌͊̀̆̄͑̇̾͋͆̑̓̆̈̌̓̊̃̾̓͛̍̒̅͐̊̇̇͐̈́̓̆͑͆͐͛̆̔̈́͌̀̆̂̏̈́̑͑̅́̀̈͆̓͐͊̄̊̿͑̾͒̃́̍͛̈́͗́̀̒̀͒͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅv̸̨̡̢̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̺̠̥̖̺̦̬̫̭̭̝̺̙̭̞͖̮̫̗͍̪͔̭͓̠͖̟̟͖͖̰̞͇̲͔̫͔̙̙͓͓͔̞̦͓̯̥̬̞̥̭̲͈̯̙̫͓̝͍͇̻͎͖̰͉͓̖̪̳̘̬͓͇̱͙͓̦͖͕̤̳̳̟̙͍͙̞͓̝̦̺̭̯̝͔͇̣̗̰͖̗͔͕̗͕̣̦̥͕̜̪͍̬̞̜͍͕̱̭̗̺͈͉͓͔͚͓̖͕͈̙͙͙̰̻͚͕͈̪̪̤̮̠̙͓͉̦̜̘̜̥̳̥̯̰̘̟̬̯̯̺͚̺̯͍̫͓̘̺͙̲̭̘̠͍̪̂͆̆̃̍͒̈́̈̉̀͐̒͑̇͑͐̃̓̓̂͂̎̐̈́̔̋̀̿̉̔̍́́͂̐̽̆̉̑̀͒̈́͐̀̎̒͛͑͋̾̈̍́͛̅̈́͋̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̧̢̧̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̛͍͕̺͍͍̦̣̻̜̦̼̬̦͍̫̻̰͓̠̩̲̟͇̗͈̞͔̥͈͖̮͎̮͖͚͚̬̺̰̣͈͚̹̹̦͉̠̺̙̣͖̹̲͙̖͔͖̠̗͚̦̠̹̤͓͉̪͕͍̖̱͈̲̟͚̮͓̠̗͈̼͕͎̞͈͇̮̹̺͖͈͎̥̣̣̳̺̯̫̖̟͈͚̺̙̜̯̭͇͍̳̹̻͙͕̪̝͇̺̮̤͇͓̮̻̺͈͉̭̖̞̼̲̺̙͕̠̪̺̼̝̟̙̬̩̪̺̦̦͖̻͙͈͍̹̟̳̼̟̗̘̬͈̻͚̫̔͊̓̑̈́͗̈́̒̈̈́͐̽̍̀̑̆̏̅̀͂̏̿͊͋́́͂̃̀̈́̃͒̃͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̵̢̡̧̢̧̨̨̛̲̠̜̱͚̠̠͎̳͉̻̩͇̺̮̝̭͉̘͔̣͙̲̥͉̟̤͙͚̺͎͈͎̜̞̫̦̫͇̼̺͕̹͓̟̱̮͉̗̰̞̝͖̹͖͙̬̰̥͖̻̖̬̬̪̼̯̱̙̮̜̣̟̩̠̣̱̭̬̜̬͖̺͓̞̺̥̩̹̮̖̠̬͈̼͉͇̩͖̯͎͈̝̟̰̲̱͔͈̀̄͆̅̓́̾́͌̂̏̀̂́̈́̽͊͑̈́̉̊̏̓̐̾͋͛͆̓̾̎̀̔̋̄̈́͛̓͒̉͊͒̂̀̓̑̊̒͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̛͍͓͎͖͇̖̫̝̜̞̘͚͇͖̩̖͖̬̪̬̫͍͓̘̟̩̻̻̦͕̬͇̤͔̳͎̝̝̬͉̖̝̲͚̜͍͔̱̪͖͓̬͚̳̗͇̳̭͈̗̗̼͕̣̘̰͓͚͈͖͙͔͍̝̞͍͖͗͑̌͗̌̀̌̏͐̓̓̂̓͑͐̈͂̌́̐͊͌̊̒̒̎̌̏̉̃͊̎́̎͂͌͋̀̽̉̀́̌͗͐̈́̎͒̊͆̈́̍̆̄̂̾̊̑̍͂̀̏̐̀̅̉̎̀͒̀̓͐͗́͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛͓͇̠͈͉͙̜̤̬̙͙̬̳͔̲̮͖͈̰͓̲̳̱͙͕̗̰̪̜̤͍̬̹̩͇̬̻͔̖͍̩̦̠̙̩̰̤̜͔̺̬͖̯̝̮̻̮̜͉̭̹͙͙̻͔̫̦̝͇̞̩̣̹̫̬̖̭̖͇̥̮̘̜̦̤̥͇̗̣͇̗͉̪̲̯̞͚̙̙͙̠̠̱͔̠͓̗̲̱͈͍͍͖̫̪͖͆̊̅́̆̏̈̑̉͗̋̃̂̄̏̋͋͑̓̑̀̀́̓̃̋͒̑̒̃̈̋͊̉͋́̔̒̉͌̓̈́̇͐̾̈́̌̊̓̉͛̉̆̌̀̓͊̃̒̏͂̔͂̆͌͂̑͐̎͊̇̄͗̋̓̎̋͂͋̌̎̅̎́͛̋͛̀̃̾́̑̓́̄̔̃̀͂̏̓̒͊̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḨ̶̡̨̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛͈̫̗̥̬͍̫̗̻̠͈͇̰̣̰̘̠̖̼̦̩̞̙͖̜̺͖̝̫̬͉̻̥̯̯͇̭͍̙̱̘̰̬̮̩̫̣̰͚̙̼̮͖̫͚̳̞̭͈͙̪̠͙̳͉̺̝̝̜͕̱̜̝̯͙̪̟̹͙̻̺̣̙̞̖͖͍̭̥̩͇̜̮̫͉̗̪͇̝̦̯̤͚̬̫̯̭̞̻̞̜̖͈̹͙̥̳̬̟̺̭̺̲̙̬̥͓̺͉̥̱̰̣͍̫̿̑͋̊̾̊̿̓̾͌̎̓͌͗̍̇͂̑͌͒͆̍̅́̋͂̋̾̾̓̍̐̋͆̿̄̍̂̓̏̎̏̎̓́̊̈́̽̑̎͂̇̿͑̄̄͒̈́̓̍͐̎͆͆̑̆̀̈́̆͊̂͂̾̋͊̾̀̈́͒̾͗̂͛̃̄̈́̑̀̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅė̴̡̨̛̟̮̺̣͎͙̳̯̲̙̭̮͇̙͎͈̘͓͕͔͍͚̹̥͔͚̝͖͓̼̝̠͕̇͋͗̇̈́̂̆̈́͐͗͊͊͂͗̎͐̀̽͆̈́̉̐̅͋̄͗̌̀́̚͜͜͜͠͝ ̸̧̨̨̛̛̛̰̺̤͈͔̤̣̯̖̻͎̳͇̙̯̹̦̪̺͊́̀̓̾̌̀̀͛̈́͑̆̈́͐͛̒̽͋͋͒̀̀̈̑͊͂͌̐̓͊́̄͂̈́̈̔̐͗̂͋̆͗͐̉̈́͛̋͌̊̃̀̏͌̀̍͑͛̎̅̀́̔̈́̃̾͆̊̍̈̋̑͑̂̊͗͑̇̾̉̃̅̅͑̈̒̓͌͒̈͊͒̓͐̉̀̃͌̑̒̅͌̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅç̶̛̛̛̛̙̭͔͎͚͖̮̩͔̜̟̗̖͕͍̞̞̳̀͆̋̅̓̔̇̌̀̏̏̅͊̀̒̓͑̃͒͐̍̏͛̔̿̑̄̐̆̒̀̆͗́͗̎̄̒͛͂̂͋̀̄͂̔̒̃̿̍̑̄̈̎̐̍̌͆̎̔̋̍̋̒̓̃͗̀̄̓͑̇̾̽͑͐̑̏̇͂̉̌̏͑̈́̾̃̓̌̾̓̈́̈́͆̋͐͐̅̿̋̃̏͗́̄͛̿̔̂͛̌͊̀͆̽̌͗͛̂͆͋́̐̐̚͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̶̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̯̥̭͈͓̬̬̣̺̤̮̘̮̱̙̜̘͉͉̯̣̖̙̤̖͇̦̞̠̲̗̪̗̘̱͉̣͖̪͕̳̖̼͚̳̖͚͎͎̞̯͚̠̩̫̲̱̙̯̮̱͇͙̩̼̹̰̗͚͔̖̭͕̗͍̠̮͈̥̞̬͎̻͚̼͎͔̱͓͈̠̖͍̦̥̟͉̣̱̰̪̩̺̮̭͚̠͎̮͇͕̺̳̝̩̻͉̪̬̘̙̠̳̟̱͍͇͍͎͕͉̳̜̟̟̭̱̻̟̱̖̞̗̞̙͙̥̩̬̹̤̰͍͔͚͎͚̖͎̥̖̘̞͇̹̭̤͍̻͒̀͛͗̉̃̔͂̇̏̓͌̆̈́͑͂́͛̂̀̄̔͛̍̈̃͑͛͆̉̽̎̽͊͋̐̑͗͊̅̇͐̉̎͐͆͛͒̑͂̀͛̋͌̋̽̑̍͂̈́͑̓̓́̒̽͊̿̑̂̾̀̈́͗̾̅͆͆̌̈͋̓̾́̓̄̐̇̐̒̓́̆̈́́̀̎̃́́̈́͌͋̔͗́́̌̀̌͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅư̶̢̢̛̛̼̟͔̘̟̝̥̼̘̼̦̣͕͇͙̺̗̭̝̺̜̜͇̼̘̥͔͇͚͙̯̞͍͙̠̦̈́̈́͒̅͒̇̓̈́̂͐̓̌̅͑̃̿̋̇͗̃̾̃͋̈́̊̊͂̿̄́̄͊͛̅͂̐̃̋̓̏́̔̾͊͛͊̐͂͒͗̔̐͑̅͑͑̅̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅg̴̡̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̢̢͖̠͉͈͓̮̬͚͓̲̠͕̣̫̳̣̮̥̦̮̦̻̟̖̬̻̼̬͙̠̗̻̗͔͔̮̤̞̱̠̘̗̮̦̞̙̗̣̪͍͕̫͎̥̙̺̖̩̰̙̲̞̖͉͖̳̳̲͇͖͉͕̼̲͍̹̻̜̠̮͎̗̲͔͖̹̠̥̥̻̜̘͍̜̖̞̱͖̳̜͕͚͇̭̩̫̭̜͖͖̹͓͕̞͙̲̟͇̞͇͓̱̞̩̰̗̩̹̺͓̘͍̫͔̺̲͍̺̘̮̝̔̋̏͂̆͊͂͆͆̈́́̇͗͊̏́͑͛͗͋̃̓́̈́͊͑̋͌͌͛̅̈́͐̉́̉̐̈́͑́͋̈͌̄̽͛̒̾̏̎͐͛̌̈́̅͊̄͐͑̈́̈̇͛́͊̄̔̃̾̌̾͛̍͋̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̢̡̨̛͇̹͚̱̖̬͖̙̱͙͇̗͈̪̦̳̳̫̻̺̻͔̗̦̗͎̗̞̖͔̺̳͖͕̭̥͔͇͖͔̥̣̗͎̰̬̥̮͉͍̰̜̗͚͕̖̙͙̠͕̭͕̦̐̈̓̓͛́̓̋̈́͋̍͆̀́̾̓̔͌̄̏̍͗̑͆̈́̽̿́͛̓̇̑̍̇͊̏͑̀͋̋̓̒͆̃̿̽̀̌͋͐̅̔̅̒̌̑̿̈̐͆͗̽͗̑͊͐̽̂̔̇̌͗̈́́̒̏͑̽́̂͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠s̸̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̛̗̙̫̲͖̬̦̪͔̜͕̭̘̱̫̩͙͈̫̟̙͈͙̞͇̘̟̝̪̱̳͓͉͖̯̱̤̳̘͉͕͍̜̙͓͇͕̫̘̯͍̫̪̻̞̳̹̩͍̲̣͈͓̱̖̩̮̯̥̰̹̰̦̱̜̙͇̙̞̲̟͍͔̱̲̺̗̘̱̦͇͙̠̻̹̮͈̰̘̻̬̯̯̟̝̪͎̖̲̩̯̞͙̻͕̩̠̻̹͇̥̞̬̤͇͍̥̝͉̖̗͈̰̖̎̒̔̇̈́̂̉̽́̒̽̃͂̈́̓̾̑̐͊͌̓̂̄̍̊̃̍̏̇͊͂͌͗͋̀̽̆̾̇̾̄̎̍̐͒͑̈̐́͑͑͋̂̏̓͑͂́̿̃̅͂̐̈́̔̾͂̀̓̑͐̍̔̃̀́͂̐̅̀̏͌̊͒̇̀̾̀̽̐͗̃̐̑̎͗̈́̋̒̾̓̏͌͆̈̆̄̈́́͑́̔̋̓̓͑͑̒̿̎͂̎̓̑̽͛̄̿́͌̉͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̗̲̮̭̙̙̰̦̲̣̺͈̪̞̠̫̪̳̯̠̻̱̠̯̣̫̦̹̼̬̝̪͍̞̼̞͇̣̺̖̬͉̺̱̠͍̗̙̹̼͔͓̟̦͓͉̥͔̣̂̀̂̍̅̇͒̅̐̆̑̒̒̏̉͗̐̏̏͑̆̏͂̌̆̈̐͊̀̀͌́͊̇̈̃̏͋̈́́͒̿͐̒̂̋͗̐̎̎̄̄͌̒͗̐̆̓̏͂͂͆̍̈́̿͒̑͌̄̆̈́́́̓̑̈̒̋͗̑̆́̏͋̉̉́͆̃̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̡̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̼͓͍̮̘̺̝̰͕͉͕̻̹̳̲̭̞̻͍̝̩̜̮͔̙̮̯͖̠̱̱͖̪͓͕̘̹̳̠̘̳͖͎̜̰̼̯̝͈̼̱͍͖̙̖͓̳̱̠̪̻͉̖̭̳̻͖̞̫̟͖͙̮͈̝͕̖̼͈̠̺̥͙̙̗̠̺̰͙̗̖̭͚̣̼͖̗͔̤̹͖͇̬̺̟͓̗̦̫̯̘̠̳͔͔͇̟͇͍͚̯͍͕͙̣̙̘̯̒̅̎̀͐̐̈̒̽̈̈̏͌͋͑́̋̿̏̆́̓̇́̒͑̎̓̓̋̌̄̊̽̓̃̄̔͌̈́̊́̀̃͘̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̷̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͙̖͓̙̱̯̪̲̮̝̗̟͓̻̼̘̼͙̫̥̩̦͓̪̘͓̬̭̠̰̼̠̲̭̟̱̠̦̫͇̪̪̖̟̻͖̞̤̯̟̩̻͚̦͓̗̱̦͓͔͍̫̲̞̖̪̣̳̟̺̟̣̦̤̺̣͉̺̭̰͚̗̝͙̻͔̱̟̰̲̻͇̭̜̮̬̮̞̖̫͇͉̗̩̯͉͈̥͖̠͓̹͇̙͈͍̖̠̭̗͖̙̦̳̰̩̞͎͖̻̼̭̭͍̝͔͖̯̪̻̳̦̝̤̠̮̘̤̱͙͕͙̲̦̯͈̫̮̠̞̮̟̜̬͇̯̙̖̱̣̎̈́͋͊̈͆̂̐̽̓̇̍̌̅̇̄̽̂̽̔̑͆̃͆́͋͊̃̿̀̈̈̆̿̐̈́̀̈͐̓͛̆̑͑̄͗̓̀̈́̐́̾̇̾̀̾͆͊̒̓̿͗̀̋́̆̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȃ̸̡̧̨̡̧̨̨̨̛̠̣̪͉̖̹̗̘̭̬̝͇̣͔̗̫̗̫̬͎͈̖̳̮̺̪̥̼̠̙̬̭̬̙̼͔͇̝̺̜͎̟̘̬̬͔̟̥̻͎̣͓̙͈̜͓̪̤̞̘͈̩̙̳͒͑͑͆̅̈́̑̎͋̿̆̅̃́͋̓͂̍̀́͋̾̾͌̀̈́́̔̒̒͑͂̇̈̌̋̔̎̿̍̓́̂̔̽͛̒̓̈́͒͌́̌̇͒́̃͋̈́̎̒̉͘͘̚̚͠͝͝ͅͅi̷̡̧̨̛̹͔̘̝͇̺̞̰̝̞͔̹̘͈̘͎̖̠͖̺͓͖̫̯̟̩̞̽͆̆͐́́̿̇͋̔̓̒̐̾͊͂͋̑̊͆̾̈̇̅̈́̅̔̌̏̀̈̾͛̉̿̏̅͐̐̐̍̾̊̋̑̂͊͆̿̑̂͑̓͛̀̾́̓̑̂̎̎̊́̔̃̌̀̄͒̏̄͗̽̂̎̾̀̓͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͝͝ͅn̶̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͍̫͉͕͚͕̟̦̙̬̝̺̰̘̙̼̉̀̒͊̎̊̓̉̄̓͋̒̋͋̆̃̈́͛́́̍̽͑́̅͛͑̑̆̄͋̀͊́̀͐̅͌̐͗̓͂͒̽̾̈́̃̾̈́̉͂̌̅͊̄͛͊̊͋̏̊̽̔̄͂́̊̒̉̊͌̏͐͛́̆͛̀͋̈́̂̈́̊̌̔́̓̋̊͋̏̓̑͆͌̀̃̀̋͐̏͛̆̐́̈̾͋̉͆̾̆̋́̑͆̉́̊̋̈́̔̈́̎͒͋̋̈͐̐̍̌̋̆͗̄̔̇̅̑̄̏̐́̎̄̂͆͒̊̿̑̓̑̀̀̔̉͊̄̑́̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ.̵̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̥̥̙̫͉͖̳̜̝̟̳̻͖̹̥͚̭͇̠̤̪͓͍̲̖̹̟̫͚̥̟̻̪̞̖͉̣͓͍̖̹͚̭̦͔͙̩͈͉̟̲̳̻̘͕̠̣̞̱̮̣̫̮̺̜̩̞̞͉͙͕̜͇̻͓͙͍̥̗͕̘̪͉̱̻͈͚͇̫̲̋͗͛̒̎̒͋͒̽͒̒͊̍̿̆͛͒̐̀̈́͐̍͆͊͊̎͊̍̀͗͗́̀̍͌̑̌̈́͐̂͗̔̑͊̽͐̓͗̂̏̐͌̀͑́̿̔͌͆́̊͌͌͑̾̈̃̀̏̒̍̏̎́͗̈́̏́̏̆̄̄͗̈́̑͊̊̉͑̔͌̆̍̽̇̎̎́̌̉̐͐̔̈́̀̂̄́͗͑̽̅̋̃̽̃̒͐̾́͋̋́̔̓̓̌̓̄͒̃̽̂͒̍̔̈̌͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͇̺͉̻̣̝͕̗̗̳̪̪̪̱̝̥̖̰̬̤̠̱̪̱̬̼̤͙̪̫̭͉̙͖͔̭͔̰͉̠̥̠̰͚̼̩̭̝̪̤͖͍̜̗̣̣͎͚̘͓͍̥̯̪͖̱͍͚̪̫̞̼̣̥̳͕͖̖̟͓͖̝̼̹͔̙̖̖̙͚̩̤͖͇͖͇͉̠̭͖͖͕̣̠̥͕̥̻̝̮̦͕͑͗͋͑̎̌͗͋̂̑̃̈͂̿̅̀̀̔̄͑͒͒́̀̒͛̏̊͂͗̉̂̄͋̋̍̂̊͂͒̓̽̎͊̃͊̐́͐͐̂͋̽́͋̃͂̄̿̑͆́̉̎̈́̅̈́̀͑̑̓̅̀͐̏̓̈́̐̋̃͑́̊̎̌́̐̓̊̊̾̃̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̯̦̘̭͖̜̞̠͕̖̱͖̞̠̻̜̰̘̰͚̤̻̯̖̣̤̙̙͍̭͉̥̮̺̭̟̬̩̮̘͈̟̣͎͕̱̳̻̠̲̤̱̲̺͎͉͉̪̬͙̮̱͍̥̭͚͙̖͔̣̤͎̠̘̝͈̬̰̙̭͇͙̜̪͔͇͓̳̦͙͙͉̲̤͓͙̯̼͔͓͇̗͉̝̬̠͚͉̮̩͉͎̜̩͙̖͔̩̭̰̠̳̹̞̦̩̦͍͇͖̞̰̯͖̥͖̤̦͔̮͕͓̠̺̮̰̰̱͍̩͚̥͇̫̝͉̱̥̟͓̮͓͍̩͖̬͓͇͕̱̤̩̭͓͇̭̬͔̍̆̑̽̈́̾͋̉̃̉̌̒͊͆͂̉͋̈́͆̈́̓͛͊͑̍̍̄͋̂̆̋̐͆̄̇̃͛́̍́̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅW̷̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̲̹͕͍̻̳̬̪̳͎̯̯̜̳̺͚̤͕̟̠̩͈̖̬̠̼̤͖͎͍̰̲̰͔̭̦͖͎̻̖̥̝̬̤̫͙̮̞̭̬̖̠͚̹̣̲͎̣̭̗͇̟̘̱̙̯͙̻̻̥̣͇͔̣͔̬̼͉̹̣̫͕̲͓̞͙͚͍̼̤̜̺̯̹̟̹̠͓̱͈̜̲̯̱͔͉͖̻͉̤̩̻̭̜̰̹͉̗͓̳̘̪̠̠̮̗͙̻̦̠̞̙̳̲͖̱͔̗͇̩̭͉̻̬̲̰̼̝̠̭̣̙͙̲̱̥͙̗̠̥̼̟̻̩̻̬͔͕͎̿̃͛̀̒̆̈̉̀̆̂̎̐́̆͗͋̎̌̓̅̃͒̂̅͒̎̔̑̀̇͂͑̈́̓̐͒̀͆̿͒́̌̂̑̈́̈́̑̉̽̉̾̆̉͂́̈́̃̾̿̓̈̓̏͑͒̊́̇͊͂̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̢̧͔͈̯̲͙̦̲̼̣̻͉͎͚̣̞͕̝̳̣̰̖̫͓̟̯̬̪̫̻̞͍̪͉̯͚̠̙̼͉̖̩̦̟̞͎̠̯͎̣̼͚̰͙̝͎͚̗̭̠͎̱͚̫͚͈̘͉̘̙̭̱͔͖͈̣͚͕͓̗̠͉̥̩͙͓͔̰̹̪͇̯̺̹̹̞̘͎̜̣̙̰͕̜̜̣͈̣̙͍͍͈̩̝̟̤̠͎̝͎̼̗̪̘̰̖̬̠̘̞͕͓͕̝̤͔̻̘̮̞̩͈̣̫̻̞̬͕̬̜͕̪͔̹͍̺̬̭̝͙̞͓͇̻̮̭͈͓̗̮͉̲̻͇̱̪̅̈́̌̄̅̍͜͜ͅͅÿ̴̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̥̬̼̟̖̗̫͕͖̖̥͕̙̞̹̹̲̞̞̮͎̭̱͍̰̘͉̙̳͔͔̦̭̥͕͇̺̗͇͖̼̤̘͇̹̪̥̯̱͇̞̲̩͉͕͕̲͍̙͓̗̲̝̥̦̘̲̺̼͙͖̮͚͔̱̦̘̥̣̝̪͕̣͉͍͚̤̹̬̪̭̫̟̳̻̦̖̜̮͈̩͈͇̜̬̜͙̱̘̲̜̫̖̯̻͎͎̗̺̖̖̳̮͖̜̫̻͍͍̜̩̼̜̻̼̗̫̱̣̩̦́̌͒͑͑͐͑̈̽̑̒́͒̑̍̂̓̎̒̈̽͌̌́͂̒̀͌̅̀͗̀̃̀́̇̍̒̀͂͛̏̒̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ'̵̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̫̬͓̘͈̪̘͖̣͇̜͓̫̱͕͚̦̩̗̦̲̫͔̱̳͕̪͕̹̙͔͇̫͓̭̭̱̝̟̬̮̱͕̜̙̙̫̫͓̜̜͇͈͈̟͇̰̞̭̬̜̜͇̥̝̠̫̜̙̖̹̣͖͙͙̭̪̫̘̜̙̻͈̣̖̣͍͙͔̳̠̪̞̮͇̱̥̝̲̺͕̲̯̲͇̤͕̗̮͚̣̤͇̱͙̟͙̄̐̋͆̓̌͊̋̃̈́͗̓͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅd̶̡̨̨̧̛̛̰͚̻͖̫̥̖̻̺̰̥̦̖̯̤̬͉̟̩̹͙̖̙̺͉̣̫̠̦̜̲͚̣̽̃͂̈́̅́̔̽̐͛̑̊͗́̎̎͂̄̂̈́̇͋́̓̈́͌̈́̐͋̂̾͂̋͗͂̒͋͛́̓͑̈̇̎̌̓̄͌̈́̍̽̔̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̛̯̰̥̺̹͚͕̻̝̮̜̘̦̗̠̬̤̠̘͕͇̘̺͇̩̘͍̼͈͚̘̳̬̹̹̻̯̦̲͕̠̠͔̦̳̳̱͖̬̳̟͕̭͈͚̗̪̖͈͎̬̱͖͓͓̺̠̱͎͕͙͕͖̳̘̦̝̘͓̬̩̯͍̖͕̙͙̳̩̘͍͚̬̞̫̱̤̻̠̺͉̭͎̳̠͔̥͉̬͙̱͇̤̬̠͇̮̳̘̻̻̥̥̻̬͔̬̜͕͖͖̬̞͙͒̎̈̑̃͊̀̂̍̌̃̍́́̇̏̿́͊̈́͂͋̄̑̌̈́̎̈́̉͂̾̓̆̑̍͑͗̒͛͋͒͑̈́͛̔̈́̈́́̊̆̃̄́̋͆͛͋̀̎̈́̊͑̏͆̔́̋̏͛̊̐̐̏͗͗̎͑̆̽̽̑́̏͛͒̈́͆͂͊̓͂̋̎̈̂͋̆͛̊̋͛̆̀̀̈́̔͆̏̌̎͂͑̃̐́̅̿̈́̍̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅy̸̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̛̯͖̞̯̥͍̫̜̞̙̤̙͈̩̜̫̻͈͚̮͚͙͇̰̦̗̺͚͓͓̖̦̘͎͔̗̤͕̬̳̫̠̹̮̭̟̙̗͍͙̟͚̫̼͍̠̯͕̤͍̫͈̙̠͈͙̝͚̥̮̳̩̬̜͙̲͎͍͔̺̠̞̱̠̥̱̥͉͕̺͈̬̺̤̗͈̖̭͖̬̩̻̥̖̲̦̻̳̘̯̯͕͈̪͓̻͈̺͖̞̦͎̝̩̘̯̬̖͎̻͙̠͍̰̗͚̣̖̤̻͍̹̥̭̝̬͚͖̖̥͚̩̰̣̗͎̜̥̭̙̰͔͚̩̟͎͊̾̐̐̑͌̈́̾̍̃͆̒̃͑̆͌̆̓͂̑̊̒̐̌̎̐͐́̋̔̂̍͛̿͌̔̐̔̀̋̇̿̎̽̿̅̓̄̐̉̔̀͋̏͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̨̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̲̖̦̯̹̫͔̳̪̰̳̬̝̺͖̼̣̩͖̗̰̱͈̮͖̦͍̰̫̮̙̜͍̖͍̪̟̠̞̝̲͚̤̮̻̲̜̭̤̻̲̜̫̯̦̘̣͓̩̤̪̦̙̺̼͍͉͔͚͙̺̤͚͇̼̱͉̣̙͖̩̪̟̪̫̦̻͎͖̺͎̭̜̘̹̘̳̯̼̟͖̣̤̯̖̜̠̝͎̠̲̗̻͙̘̣̺̮̺̝͔͇̫͉͈̼͚̺͉̫̲͍͈͍̦̝̠͍̗͈̠͕͙͖̼̦̤͕̝̤̖͎̬͔̮̹̣͔̗͉̖͈̱͍͔̱̱̪̱̬̀̅́̓̾͒͒̊̔̌͗̈́̏́̿̽̀̿͋̈́̓͌̒̀̀̇̏͊̉̍́̀̌̽̑͂͐̓͆̅͆́͌̌̐̆̓̌̽̈́̾̂̏́̇͂̂̂́͗̓̐́͂̈́͆̃̑́̊̎͋̇͋̀̈́̓̓̓̑̽̋̆͂̽̓͒̏̋͗̒͛̈̓̊̐̑́̏̀́̉̐͂̃̀̉͛̈́͛̈̇̽̑̈́̊̍̀̏͋͗̈́͛̑̌̓̀́̏́̿͗̂͋̊͆̈͛̄̀̐̀̌̂̈́̀̅̋̃̌̂̿̐̈̇̐̄̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅų̵̧̛̛̛̛̛̲͕͍̹͎̙̫̠̤̖̭̼̫͈̜̜͕̱͉̻̭͈̼̝̙̾̾̂̀̐̄̓̆̎̓̓̀̓̽͑̾͐̏̈͛̿̌͂̄̋̂̈̀̆̆̌̈́̌̋̾́̑́͒͑̋͗̈́͌̅͒́͒̃̎̂̀̋̈́͗͒̋͛̊͑̽̓͑̒̈́̀̀̀̒͂̽̌̅̑̆͒̓̉̈͒͂̀͆̊̎͛͋̋̅̅́̒̽̍̓͐͒͐̏̌̒͊̅̇́̈́͐̽̇́̾̒̓̋̀́̿́́̓̒͗͒̎̇͌́̓̒͑͐͛̈́̂̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̶̨̛̖̰̜̦̝̗̺̳̹̪̻̳̻͚̦͎̲̺̩͚̀̈́̄͐͋̈̅͗͛̑̏͌̑̃̒̈́̂̅̇͛͗͑̓͌̎̀̌̂̈́̇̈́̌̂̅̊̏̇́͆̏̀̆͂̑̐̅̀͒̍̑͊͂̿͌̆̄̃̓̐̽̽́̏̏̏̽̂͑͂͆̓̄̒̊̃͐̾̀̍̎̍̉̈́̒̋̐͋͊̐̄̈͑́̐̿̍̓̓̋͛̾̄͗͛̊͗̈́̂̍͋́̋͒̓́̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅc̷̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̻̮͖̦̪̪̻̺͙̭̮̖̗͍̟̺̬̳̲̥͕̮̻̜̙̭͉̱͚̱͔̙̜̫̱̲̟̺̭̺͕͙͈̺͎̞͉̪̺͙̠̤̦̺̝͇̰̠̰̯̟͙͇̳͕͕̯̺̭̬͈̤̥͓̗̟̪̗͇̖͍̼͚̟͕͕͖̳̜̯͍̬̥̣͈̺̝̠͍͚͎͛̏̋̋͐̈̒̈͋̽̈̃̈̂͐͋̀̌̀̊̈̋͐̀̑̈̏͂̐̉́̀̾̊̍̈̽͆̒̐̃̔̑̀̊̌͊̃̀̎́͋̅̌̄͒́̋̏̆͋̈͊͊̏̌̈́̎́̽̌́̽͗̽̐͆̑͗͆̇̍̈́̀̏͗͂͒͋̂͌́̃̈́͊̈́́̏̄̂͆̈̃͑̄͛͛̄͂̎̑̒̄̿̃̓̌̅̓͑̈́̈̓͂̂͆͋̃͊̍͛́̈́̄̀̔̑̊̀̈́͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅơ̵̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̛̥͓͈̦͈̼̱̟̳̻̼̙̪̻̘̪̤͙͙͓̭͕͖͎̠̙̗̲͉͚͚̞̲͇̠̭̯̹̖̼̺̺̯̝͎̞̼͕̟̩̞̯̝̭̠̼̮̙͕̥̰̳͚̱͉͕̬͕͕͖͕̩̰͍̲̪͚͍̲̼̤͚̭̠̱̲̣̗͔͍͇̣̣̞̝͍͈̬̟͚̠̳̩̤̬͉̻̹͚̬͚̟̜̞̲͔̜̮͉̰̰̘̺̣̦̜͔̤͕̮̘̞̥̪̦͕̤̱͇̯̠͎̫̫͚̝̘̪͎̦̝̘͖͉̮̮̗͍̞͕͎̠͙̝̻͎͉̞̖̄̔̃̋́͐̏́̇͗̏̄̈̔̓̿͑̂̀̊̋̓̋̈́̀͂̎̒̊͗͌̍̐̔̈́̇̓̋̽́͆̀̌́̒̔̈̇̏̿̅̔̃̀͛̄̔͌͆̈͛̾̿̅̍͗͗͛͊̑̇̉̽̂̄̍̓̓͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̴̨̨̛̛̛͕̥͔̳͔̟̣̝̟͍̗̬͍̗̟̱̩̦̹̗͎̗̱̩̳̺̯̹̜̜͙̤͆̉́͗̅̃̽́̀̿̎͊̿̃̂͌̔̑͛̇̾̋̌͋̉͌̽̐͑͂̑̈́̑̅̾̌̓̍̐̂̇́̑̐̿̓̈́̅͐́̓̃̆̍̈́̓̇̆̀̈́̊̌͋̔̄̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͜͝ͅẽ̷̡̛̛͉̜̹̘̼̻̮̬̦̠̪̮͗̍͌́̃͑̉̏̓̓̒̔͗̍̈͘͜͠͠ ̸̢̢̡̛̛̛͇͙̺͓̰͇͉̹̳͙̣͓̥͍̫̲͓͈͎͕͚̘̰͔͒͌̋̔͛̈́̈́̏͐͐̏͊̏̽̉̍̃̀́͐̔͋͊̔̃͌̇̀͒̆̍̔͑̆́͒̌̉̽̏̀͆̎͊̃̔̔̇͛̋̏̍̾͐̈́̑̐͑̌͛̈̽͊̿͊̈̓̅̿̂͒̄̅̎̎͌͂́̅̍̄̋̈́̋͑̉̈̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝d̶̛͇̺̭̞̤͉̫̮̿̏͌͐̈́̇̂͌͗̃̿̄̈́͗̍͋̈̊̿͑̆̋̓̈́̌̾͌̚͝͝͠͝͝ǫ̴̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̛̱͉̞͍͖͉̦̗̗̰͖͚̗̱̫̟̟̪̥͙̪̻͓͕͖̘͓̯̳̠͔̪͙͙̯̯̲̻͈̲̬͇̺̤͎̲̟̗̦̟̬̝̻̹̠͚̝̼̠̦͓͖̮̠̲̱͇̖̼̱͖̝̰̺̰̼͔̻̗̣̙̤͉̮̖̹͇̳̯̟̯̮̝̺̥̩̩͔͓͚̫͔͈̙̮̥̯͚̭͙̥̳̪͎̝͔͕̰̖̻͓͇͍̯͕̠̩̞̦̰͎͈̖̤̘͛̀̿̀̈̃̏͗̒̂̑̓̃̾͆͂̀͋̍͗̾̉͂̿̀́̍̀̎̒͐̑͊̄̄̓͑̄̉͒̆̽̀̋̎̑̔̿̂̀̎͒̈̅͌͐̏́̍̐̑̌̈̈̉̌͋̒́̂̆̄̆̍̈́̎͑̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅẃ̴̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̢̡̛̞̪̞̠͓̖̝̟͙̯̗̯̳͖̝͔̘̖̘̝̘̫̤̜̩̞̝̭̩̭͎̰͈̣̙̖̜͖̬̼̯̟̘̙͕̗͇͕̹̙̰̗̲͙̺̬̰͉͕͈͉͍̜̜̬̹̦͔̗̲̦̭͍̥͔͉̠̣͓͓͖̣̲̣̩̣̺͎̩̮̖̜͇̬̣̭̹͔̻̠̮̟̜͎̫̱͇̦͈͙̤̱̜͖̣͇̥̠̟͎̼̭͓̣̱̣̠̮̩͍͖̘̳͖̣̪̹̤͍͕̬̗̺̰̰͉͍̣͕̙̦͙͕̠̖͖̫̯̜͇̰̰̮͖̙̝̬͓̩͈̱̱̺̲͚̱͂̉̍̐̏͛͋̒̉̽̄͆̇̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̛͍̞͕͇̠̰͓̻̪̳̟͇̣̘̬̻̫͓̠̘̣͍̩͕̭̪̦̩̖̺̳̯̹̰̱͙͇̼͇̙̱̞̭̞̻̖̱̘̹̫͉̜̯̼̳̩̝͓̹͙̫̥̤̦̺̥̹̗̩͍̥̲̣̫̝̟̰͕͙̙̖̣͉̲͕͎͍̦̫͕̗̯̠̙̤͎̤̲̖̻̲̱̲͇̤͍̻̠̞͚͉͇̱̫̹̫̣̱͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̺̳̗͚̫̹̯̰̞̙̰̘̠͎̖̟̥̩̪̠͕̝̘̗̼̝̭̥͙̮̳̪͚̭̣̬̣̮̻̮̮̲̭̖̞̤͓̤̬̲̩̥͎͇̠̞̙̙͚̲̣͔̪͚͙̬̣͍̼̘̹̲͖̰̫̥͓̞͖̩̗̳͕̹̫̠͈̖̬̪̜̦̘͉̯̪͇͕͎͉̹̮̣̫͚̲͈̠̝̭̙̞̠̖̳̲͖̬͚̠͓̝̠̰͇͓̮͙̺̫͙̪̤͚̩̦̗͍̞̹̱̻̟̟̪̗̘̭͓̪̝͍̦̟͉̫̰̤̦̣͓͉͙̮̺͇̜̟̹͓̟̰̬̹̖͖̠̪̭̣̗̮̖̘̣̱̟̂̈̓̉̆̓̒̊̅͛̇͆̅̓̅͛͑̒̃̀̑̄̇̊̎̓̽̽̈́͂̃͆̈̈̉̏͒̎͛̽͑̄́́̌͆̈́̈́̿̐̒̈́̃̈́͑̍́̏́̈́͋͂̌͂̉̓̓͂̊̃́́̊̒̓͛͒́̂̈́̀̀̄̋͐̅̏̈́̃͆̆̐̌́̌̔̇͒̀̆̔͛̐̅̍͊͌́͐̈́̈̏̊̀̽̈́̋͋̿̏̊̈̃̽̈̍͋̏͐̓͒̿̈́̈́̾̍̋́̄̉̄̆̐̀͛̍̽̈́̊̔̏͆̀̏͂̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̷̧̨̨̛̯̞̞͈̭̭͕̻͙̻͍̣̥̫̥̬̩̗͇̤̼̭̹̪̗̟̻͖̠̦̞̠̺̲̗̩̜̹̫̗̮̞̩̣̹͎̦͕͔̪͈̜͉̠͍͊̅̔̌͌̀͑͋̀̅̔͐́̀̅̉̏̽̆̾͒̍͗̑̃͛͗̃͑̊̎̓͊̋̈̓̾̈́̌͆̓́͊͗̿̽̂̿͆͐̅̾͗̉͋͌͋͆̈́̈́̍̌͌̑̇͌̔̈́̽̑̊̓͊̅́̆͐̀̈̆̈̏́̀̾͐̈́̈́̈́́̆͛̽͂̈̍͊̓̒̈́̈͊̃̇͋̽̊̓̂̏͐̀̀̿̔͌̈́͒̈͌̍̓̔̔͂̐̒͐̏̈̉̏͛͋̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̩̥͚̥͈̯̙̼̞̖̥̹͇̪͓̜̙͍̗̲̟͔͎͓̟̼̦͓̺̯̯̻̫̳͉̹̲̫̬̥̠͉̟͖͍͚͕̰̹̟̠̠͎̙̟̖͓̭͎̦̺̘̮̻̓̈́͛͂̇̈́̎̾̌̆̊͌̌̊̓̇̈́̾̿̉̍͌̋̃͆͗̒͆̍̌̆͋̓̒̏̀́̈̎̓́̐̊͗̿̊̿͂̎̎̂̌̅̂̊̍́̽̾̐͗̎̓̀̌́̒͛̈́͌̐̏̍̽̄̈́̂̍̍̽̽̽͊͊̀̈́͌̃͊̓͗͂͒͊̉̽̋̔͂̐̋͛̋́̇̀̄͑̓̃̋͂́͂̂͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̧̡̡̛̛͓͔͉̗͔̹̫̥̲̣̲̹̥̭̺̲͇̼̠̯̳̲͚̫̦̱̫̮͉̹̝͉̖̗̭̩̥͙̙̬̩̳̖̣͖̠͈̝͎̱̫̓̓̈́̑̃͊̆̓̓͒͗͗̄̈͗̈́́̀͑͌͌͌̂̐̏̿͊͊̀͐̐̍̈͆͊̔̿̀̈̆͆̉̔̒̏́́̿̃̃̈̾͒̃͋̃͋̉̀̓̈́̐̈́̌́̈́̍͋̌́̑̔͗͛̐́̀̀̑̆̽̿̓̅̌͆̍̍̆͌̈̂͗͛̒͆̓̈́̓̑̐̌̓̿̆̀̍̃̐̊̄̊̌̓̃̽̏̊̋́̒̄͗̔̍͐̊͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̷̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̟͙͙͈̪͍̯̘̬̣̘̘̭̗̲̮̖̮̼̥̭͔͍̭͕̼̜͍͍̝͔̰̖̙̱͔̻̳̳̰̘̰̱̦̮̖̩̪̤̖̞̞̠̲̥̯͍͙̼͔͓̤̬͙̤̖͈͖̲̺̜͍̮̻̞͈͉̥̩͇̖̟͇̭̙̗͈͔̲̥̣̗̜͔̣͓̙̝͕͚̺̗͈͍̹̹̖͉͉̖͖̥̘͇̱̼̞̦͎̩̠͉̪̬̮̼̦̼͎̪̜̘̼̱̹̰̟̩̮͍̘͉̟̖̘̳̞̰̯̼̥̙͇̙̗̠̲̜̖͍͉͕̝͓̣͎̟̬̟͉̯͉̍͌̂̐̌̓̑͆̃́̐́̽̑͋̀̈̄̔̓̂́̑̐̾̿͂̋̽͒̓̇̐͌̀͛̌̐̎̇̉̇̐̐́̀̇͆̋͑̒̎̀̈̇͑̒̊̋͐͋̽̑̏̓͊̾͒͗̈͑̑͌̇͆͋̒͂̐͌̍̑́̄̄̏̓̐̍͋͒̏̈́̀͐̒̐͒̆̅̓̍̐͆͂͗͋̿̑̈́̀͗͆̋̍̆̐̓́̃̈́̔̅̅̈́̑̊̓̇̽̽́͒̈́̏̿͊̊̔̓̈̽̉͂̏̀̉̔̐͆͐̆͛͒̏͂͗̇̒̎̐̂̓̒̈́͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̢̧̧̛̛̝͈̰͈̲͓̥̩͈̭̟͙̦́̈͂̋̔͂͌̌̋̌̈̀͑͗̾͗̃͒̎͐́͋̆̈́̈́̋͑́͑̓̀̽́͑̀̆̑͋̽́̑̌̍́̈́̽̎̋͛̊̒́̊̅̓̏̐̀̔͐́̇̈̽̃͊͐͒̌̒̓́̀̇̄̉̌̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͇̱̜̠͇̳͔͇̼̫̩̲̣̺̲̭̣̜̫͎̰̹̜̘̮͎̤̦͖̯͚̖̞̙̗͈̥͈̗̪̥̭̳̱͇̘̞̪̪͍̘͍͔̮͈̘̙̼̖͍͕̝͉̙̠͎̼̜̘͍̱̲̻̜̥̺̘͍͖̩̩̰̦̠̯̥̠̙͉̬̩̩͖̼̙͉̣̗͈̫̗̺̪̺̹͍̫̠͓̥̲̲̖͎͇̙̻̮͇͍̱͉̭̥͉̠͖̳̞̹͓̣̪̘̞̻̂̔̋̋͂͊̿̉̿̾̓̊̏́̓̂́̃̀̂͗̓̑̊́͋́̑̒͐̄̀̂̀̀̈̄̔͆͒͆̈̊̋̏̀̔̆̓͋̋͋̈́̈͒̍̊̅̾̂̾͌̑̋͋̔̒̐̽͐̂͂͌̍́̂̑̏́́͊̀̅̈́̉̓͐̈́͋̀̀̾̌͑͆͂͌͑̐̈́́͗͐̓̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅá̸̧̨̡̧̨̢̨̨͍͎̭̖͖̝̤͔͔̥͎̻̹̣̰̖̤̘͔̹̯̞͕̤̭̯̞̺͚͉̳͚͉̰̳̲̝̝̬̳͖̘̗͙̦͈̱̦̘̦̩̬̘̲̖̬̹̣̝̬̯͓̦͇̰͔͕̳̰͙̯͉̣̜͔͔̲̭̯̼̯̤̭̹͙̞͕̬͚̟͉̻̖̞̪̪͎̥̠̲̞̮̳̝̳̠̭͉̹̤̐̒̈́̓̅͊͗̅͛́̂̀̆͋̆̽̐̃̇̌̾̆̏͂͂͌̏̉̈́̃̉̂͛̽̾̍͋̅́̒̃̅̈̉̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̡͖̰̜̖̙̪̱͔͇̱̼͓̹̺͈̦͚̯͕͓̝̞̜͚̳̞̖̞̞̹̻̬͓͚͛̆͒́̆̈́͌̊̊͌̀̏̑̓͑̐͌̈́͂̄̊̂̇̽̆̾́̃̏͌͜ͅͅy̷̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͈̯̳̭̟̫̫͚̲͍̼̜̟̞̘̜̻͚̱̹̰̠͙͍͖̣̯͎̖̜͎̤͕̩̥̤̦͇̭̟̦̤̻̞̬̜̬̦̤̣̲̥̝̱̤̖̠̯̠̖̺̯̰̗̖̟̰̭̯̠̬͇̼̫̦͉͉̟̣͕̻̫͍̩̳̠̩̙̫͕̬͓̜̲̲̬̭̪̰̼̣͕̼͕̖̠͕̳͓̭̺̞̮̠̻̠͙̰̼̟͈̗̹͇̗͙̱̙̱͔̩̮͙͕̩̤̤̟̥̰̭̼̼̲̳͔̟͍̫̺̤͚̭̞͉͉̠̯͇̱̳͖͉̒̉͗̈́̈́̀́̐̌̓̀̈́̑̊͌̐͑́́̽́̎͂̌̾̅͐̑̈́͛̅͊͛̇̐̿̃͌̒͂̇̑̑̀̑̊̇̇̂̔̌̌̃̀̄͗͌̋̓́͌̈́̔͂̎̀̀͐̒̐͑́̃̉̅́̏͆͋̏͗͛̂̆̔̂̔͂́̑̍̿́͂̀̃̒͋̿́́͌̇̏̓̈́͂͊́̉̄̆̀̃̎̔͒̀͛͐̎͂͛̇̑͛͐̽̎̍͆̿̽͗̋̈́͆͆̇̿͂͋͊̂̈̿͊̆͛̎̊̊͋̓̔̊̃͋̂͌̾̽͊̈́̋̉̅͑̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̷̨̧̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̻͎̘͚̳̰̺̝̙͔̥̥͚̳͚̫̤̜̻͈̜͕͕͕̝̗̪̤͔̝͍̹̙͚̯̼̱̦̬̯͍̻̻͔̹̺͍̻͓̜̞̦͓͔̣̼̯͖̺͙̩͓̬̣̳̖͉͍̳͚̥̰̣̉̀͂̋͒̈́͊̀̈̌̒̏̐͊͌̎͒̐̇̈͊̑̓̌͗̽̎̌̐́̉̒͊͗̃̓̓͋̎̒́̐̈́͑̈́̏́̓̈́̓̆͂͆̍͒̑́͌͐͂̽̂̋̄̽̃̇͂̑̊̀̂͋͐́͆́̅̇̎́͒̀̓̂̊͂̿̈̓̐̃͂̏̃̎͗̓͒̀̍͒̾͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅå̶̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̨̨͍͎͎̩̝͖̫͖͓͎̠̣͈̹̬̞͍̣͚̻͔͎̹͍͇̻͈̫̱̹̝̹̺̼̗̙̻͉̻̤̳̤̫̳̯̥̲̙̭̮̥̲̖̲͉͔̝̞̦̭͖̣̲̬̖͚̫̲̗̼̮̠̩̗̗̹͍̟̘̬͉͉̯̤̙͕̼̩͓͍̫̺̱͔͈̦͇̣̰̪͙̟͕̙̝̻̫͈̗̳͉̹̣̮͔͚͚̻̩̺̼̤̦̳̜̻̯̒͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅy̷̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̜̝͚̭̱̫͕̳̭̩͉͇̠̬̜̗͍̲̟̳͔̦̝̮͖̦̩͙̹͎̗̝̰͇̤̙͔̳̯͙̖͖̘͔̲̱̫̲̗͉̗͖̱͍̬̯͔̭̠̣̰̮̪̤̥̼̦̫̘̥͎͚̙̖̭͓̻̦̙̻͇̭̣̫̟͚͓͕͇͕͎͓̏́͛͋̂̆̑̔́͊́̃̆́̂̅̓̓͋̋̇̿͆̐͆̿̃͆̂́̾̌̀͆̃͗̀̾͂͐̇͆̑͋̓̈́͊̀͒̉͊̅̃̇͗͌͆̌̂̽̇͌̆͛̒̾̑̇͗̃̊͆̉̿̏̾̎͐͐̐̋̉͗̾̇́̽̍͌͗̒̋̇͂̆̓͛̅̈͒̽̾̒͐̽̽̇̆̑́̾͑̇̈̍̄͌̅͐̑̓̏̓̒͗͒̒̓̅͊̅͆͌̈́̈́̇́̍̇̓̀͆͛̔̌͂̍̃̾͂͑̎̒͐̏̈́̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ?̵̧̢̧̡̡̡͓̲̺̙͙̟̙͓̻̭̯̬̮̦͉̟̜͓͈̙̱̺̰̹̩̟͇̪͕̺̝̠̜͚͓̥̭̟̤̤̬̬̪͚̠̻͚̩͉̫̼̥̲̞̰͎̗̮̘̼͔͈̓̾́́̎̑̕͝ͅͅͅ"̵̧̡̡̢̛̛̞̤̜͓̦̣̜̭̗̱̥̞̘̜̻̟͉̺̹̣̫͉̜̩̫̖̻̗̝̞̦̻̞̻͎̘̣̹̖̣̣̗̲̪̺̝̹̪̞̰̯͖̥̣͎̟̘̯̥̜̜̬͖̰͉̤̣̘͓̳̜̺̬̞̗̑̍̇̔̉͊͐͋́̉̊̈́͐͌͗͋͑̎͑͋͆̌͊̒̄̃̓̓͐́͛̔͗̓̅̈́̈̊̂̂͗͆̈̃̀́̎́͒̀̿̎̋͗̂̊̉͊̀̂̔̂̌̀̽̓͋̽̎̓̓̓̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̨̛̜̮̩̼͔̪̖͍̱̹̤͚̖̤̣͚̼̮͓͙̯͉̳̥̺̥̩̞̮͎͍̺̥͎͙̘͎̖̼̗̱͈̹͖̳͓̤͓̞̫̟̺͓̠̳͎͕͖̬̘̝̠̰̣͚̟̜̹͓͓͕̦̘̗̞̬͈̘̭̮͈̣̜̦̼͚̩̲͉̙̖̫͚̯̝̱̭̦̼̮̖̥̜̯͈̘̟̗̘̭̯͉̝͍̻̲̲̲̫̻͓̭̬͓̘̹̙͈͖̼͚̹̥̝͉͇͚̪̫̤̠͍̠̘̼̮̙̬̫͓̼̭̰͔̯͈̣̥̝̜̫̗̦̜̖̠̦͓̺͔́̀́̑͌̋̈͌́̂̌̐̄̽͆͊̃̐̐͌̍͊̽̔̔̏̀̏͒̂̇͛͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̛̤̥̱͖̹̟̟̣̹̤̲͕̺̮͖͈̼̱͚̳͇̰͉̱̙̞̼̱̱̟͖̩̪̳̭͙̺̜̹̫̦͙̯̫̰̹̭̮̻̪̲̝̮̼̼̭̫͓̳͔͔̼̘͚̭̺̫͍̲̬̱͚͔̟̗̥̳̜̰̳͓̬̭̖̮̠͈̦͚͇̲͙̹̹͕̰̤͎̺̜͙̻͎͕̭͉͚̬̫̠̱̲̦̯͚̘̑͒̀̈́̀̀̾̔̔͒̋̇̔̈́͐̐̄̐͑͊̀̉̌̐̓̆̐̆̄̋̃̐̽̈́̽̾̎̈́͂͐͂̽̾̒̎̅̽̄̓̈́́̓̃̄̄̉̽̈́̒͒̒̓̓̈̂̆̈́͆̂̑͆͂̐̀̅̍̈́̓͒̈́̓̈́̆͆̈́͋́͆̇͗̊̋̋̄̊̉͋̀͐́̓̉̔̀̊̓͂̀̒̀̇̓̃̀̂̀̐̓͆͐̄͐̽̄̇̓͛́̇̽̏̒̑̃̅̓͐́̅̎̍̏̂̍̈́̑̾̂͐͛̉̏͛̑͋̈́̐̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̴̨̢̛̟̠̻̬̰͙͍̮̯̝̩̦͙̳͖̎̊̅̓̆̇̔̄̃̈́͛̆͒̾̿̈́͗̏̇̌̂̽̄̌̏̽͛̈̓̊͒͊̆̓͐̎̔̑͑̊̈́́́́̓̆̂͒͆̅̽̅͂̾̿̓̽̍̍̂̓͊͗̀͑̐͒́̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͠ͅ"̴̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̬̹̠̩̞͙͔͖̬̖͍͉̮̝͍͚̑̉͒͆͗̀͐̈́͊̏̀͊̽̂̍͒̎̈́̾̈̒͛͒̅̆̋̉̐̅̽̀̃̅̐̀̊̽̏̅͒͋̍̋̌͊̊͆̍͛͂͋̌̀́̇̀̒̆̀̈̀̌̄͛͂͛͊̾͒̏͐́̓̍̈̍͐͊͑͂͛͛̑̅̑̈́̉̂̐̍͐̿̉͛̓͂̇̊̿̔͛̀͑̀̈́̊̽̀̑̇͂̀̽̅̾͆̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝Ỹ̸̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̬̣̹̹̳͎̻̲̱̰͓̣̟͕̻̭̯͇͓̦̺͎̖̒̅̌͆͛̋̑̀͑̑̀̀͂̀͂̈́̍͗̀̀̇̋͌́́͂͂͐̓̊͂̊̏͛̃̾̃̅̂̉̾̓͛̏̆̅̒̽͊̒́̔͐̐͊͒́͑͋̾́͌͒̾̌͆̇̎͋́̆͐̈̍͆̄̽͛̔̓̎̎̉̽̾̌̄̑̈̀̑̃̽́̆͆͆̊̔̿̽́͋͆̏̓̂̅̆̔̈͐̑̀̐̅̿̊̅͆͐͌̑̊̓̍̒͋͗͛̈́̽͌̓̓̏͊̏̆̌̽̋̍̌́̊̓̀͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ơ̴̢̡̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̼̪̫̯̜͈̦̼̯͈͖̣͎̯͙̲̳̖̱̬̰̮̹̜͇̪̤̳̮̬͍͕̠̘͙͙̻̼̻̻̜̭͖̭̝̟͕̣̹̠̣̯̝̩̬͓̮̻̟̱͎͍̙̼̰̬̬̳̭̪̞͈͍̥͕̗̙̻͕̹͚̬̹̱͎̥̯̪̻͍͍̠̦̖̺̗̪͎̻̖̯͔̟̞̝̩͙̲̮̰̯̫̘̣̘̱̪̠͚̲̦͈̮͎̫̼͇̼̟͇̟̦̹̹̙͓̟̠̘̙̗̓̀͂͆̅̐͗̍̾͊͌͒̽̎́͌̊̈́̂͌̐̅́͌́̂̋̑̌̈͛̾̂̆̌̂̀̽́͆͐̊̉͐̄̂͛͒̽̌̈͊̍̀̍̔̑͒̑͂̄̒̀̋̂͗̐͗̀̓̑̋̐̇̇̑̾͗͂̌̓͌̇̈̂̓̅̏̀̉̆͊̇͗̊̽̊̂̀̄͊̌̽̈́̔̉̅̇͒̈́̓̎̃͂̂͋̈́̌͐́̍̔̋̒̐̇͊͑̐͛̌̃̇̃̓́͋͑͊͆̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅû̵̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̠̭̮̘̞̭̣̝̯̞̗̤̖͖̜̼͎̖̹͈̲̮͙̖͚̭̫̩̘̗̯̜̠̞̦͍͇̗͉̤̪̘̠͙̗̬̝͙̫̬͈̫͍̝̰̞̳̖̭̥̫̲̰̤̥͈̣̘̠̺͖͍̯̺̟͔̼̥͇͇̳̗͈̦̔̄̿͑̈̈́̌̕͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̛̱̱͎̺̟̟̞̞̣̲̝̝̜̞͓͕̮̱͍̰͕̪̞̫̤͓̣͉̞̙̯̬͔̩͙̞̘̬̼͍̼̝̮̖̟̙̻͔̳͈̬̞̯͔̩͔͈͕͙̱̺͇̪̬͓̣̹͔̙͎̰̠̩͇͖̦͈̣̦̲̣͚̟̦̭͍͔̜͍͖̟̱̟͖̗̖̙͉̟̩̲̔̆͑̌̉͌͑̅̄̄̅̍͂̑̔̊̔͊̋̓̔͒́̀͌̀̃͊͐̀͋͋̒̔̅̓͗̎̾̆̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅc̵̨̡̧̡̛̛̗͈̜̫̙̱̖̮̰̱̞͇̪͍͙͇̥̬̞͙̪̫̱͈̞̙͈̜̭̹̜̣̟̙͙̠̞̣̯͖̺̱̣͚̗̤̼̦̳͙̲͂͊͆̀́̌̑̂͛̌̑͋̿̑̄͆̅̌̈́͋̇̎̈́́̊̂̃͑͒̂̉͗̆̓̅̐̉̒̈́̿̔̍̌̋́̌̔́͛̒̈̌͌̓̀̓̂͒͗͐̊̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅa̴̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̧͉̼̣͍͍̮̘̯̖̗̥̼̹̫̟͉̮͓̺̲͓͈̥̟͙̞͈̪͙͖̠͇̟̟͇͈̖͓͔̤̣̗̤̪̰͎͍̣̜̗̞̭̗̩͎̩̳̗͎̟̣̣̱̥͇͍͎͔͖̗͈̜͔̰̙̱̗̺͍͉̱͔͔̜̱̦̫̬̗̹̠̯̬͈͚̙̬̫̠͈͉̮͓̣̬̪̘̬̻̭̤̞̪̖̮̜̱̤͕͉͚̹͍̞̤̬̗͕̠͓̗͈͓͇̻̩̦̖̘̖̯̦͉̠͍͉̥͉̟̩̳̺͔̤͎̰͈̻͆̈͊̇́͌́͊̈́̈́̀̏̍͋̓̓̾͑̊̓̈̒̇̔̽̒͒͜͜͜ͅͅͅḻ̷̢̧̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̗͕̲̤̻͚̥̖̭̞̩̳̙̭̖͙̹̜͈̼̬̺̱̘̗̞̣͔̯̣͎͔̞̲̰̙̩̩͎̙͚͔̻͉͔͉̫͉͖̝̮͚̠̟̳̝̜̰͖͉̗̞͚̖͉͕̙̹̰̻̫͉̞̣͇̥͉̩̞̻͙̪̺͙͔̮͚͓̹̗̪̼̘̩̹̙̜̠͙̱̄̈̉́̈̓̌̊̽̓̈́̌̅̌̍͒͒̾̐̀̾̄̈̈́̀̏̓̈́̂̒̋̊͒̌̀̀̌̎͋̇͂͆̎̀̋̍̅̈́͋̓͆͋̐͒̎̀̈́̆̏͆́̈̒̃̅͐̋̈́̈́̓͂̏͊̈́̔̎̈̄̓̀̆͌̉͂̋͒̒̔̀̈͋̀́̿̓͑̋́̈̒̍̋̽͆̊̽̑͐̿̂̂́͐̄͋̒̄͛̾̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅl̴̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͇̲͓̥̼͍̖̬̟͖͇̙͓̫̰̞͖̰̻͕̼̩̗̠̻̫͖̰̫̖̝͖̠̜̠͍̱̼͇̬̖̺͉̺͎̻̫̼̳͍̬͈̯̬͕̺͎̲̥̠͖̮͇̖̼̼̫̮͖̗̣̜̜̭͈̖͙͇͕̤̣͕̗̖̼̬̮̼̞̥͉͎̩̠̭̞̹̦͕͖̖̜̗̹͈͈͈͙͔͖̘̞͖͓̪͉̹̭̣̲͓͒͋̈͌̑͛̅̌́͑̔͑̓͆͌́̃̅̈́̑̏̽͊̽̄̇̓͑͋͛̽̌͋̿͊̈́͊̓̎̏̋̋̅̃̌͐͋͑̍͐̾̆́̽̎̂̊͂̍̽̔͗̀͛͆̓́̍͗̄̆̎͒́̅̐̄̽̎̅͐͑̄͋̓͐̂̑͐̇̇͗̆̑̆͛̄̈́̓́̾̌̓̂̆̄̍͌͊̂̽̓̇̈́́̉͒̀̊̐͒̐̋͆͋̎̈́̀̔̔͗̌̔̈͂̽͋̄̈́͗̾̓͌̋̽̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅę̴̛̛̛̖̖̜̲͙̞̣̤̫̻̭͖̝̑̈́̇̓͒̔̂̑͆̀̆̃̑̾̏͗̍͑̆̈́̅̑͆̀̄̋̐͋̀̎̽̇̆̾̈̂̃̔́͋͗̏̐̈́̏̈́̉̑͛̍̏̆̆͗̐̉̉͂̈́͐͂̒͌̀̈̐̑̀̋̽̃̔̂̋̄̋͐̊̎̓͊͌́̅͂̂̊̊̅͗͂̏́̀͋́̉̆̎́̈́͛̊̀͂͑̋́̑͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝d̶̡̛̛̛̮͉͎̺̟̞̗͎̩̎̓͛̏̽̔̂̔̍̐͆̂̊̎̇̈͒̅̋͊̌͗̀̓̂́͂́̐̏͛̀́̐̂̃̈́̅̇̿́̓̏̀̊́̿̎̀̃̈́͂͌̈́̒͒̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͝͝ ̵̢̧̨̨̡̢̠̲̠̞̥̹̖͇͎̬̳̰̟̺̹͉̟͖̱̺̯̞̰̞̦̥̹͚͇̤͎̺̙͉̫̼̹͕͌̾͑͗͂̕͜ͅͅͅͅṃ̴̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̭̩̣̹̗̭̰̝̥̗̻͕͚̩͍̹̼͔̤͇̹͌̌͛̀̋̅͛͐̓͛͒͑͐̾̀̾̓͗̌̑̎̀͊͐̎̋̑̀͑͆͛̽̌͐̈́͌͌͗̾̅̐̊̓̈́̈̈̄͌̋̈́͒̓̓̄̑͐̽̒͋̀̋͋̐̅͊͐͗̾̆̽̅͑̊̐̄̄̾̎͐̒̀͒̐͒́̎͌̄̇̊̽̀̓̆͗͂̇͋̅̈́̂́̄́̑͂̊̋͂͆̀̃̌̌͗͐̿̾̒̃̿̄͐̓͛̋́͂́̎̾͋͑͋͋̇̊̈̃̾̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ȇ̴̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̪̘̗͙̺̱̻̬͍̩̙͙͖̳̯͈͉̟̟͚̪̘̩̥̩̘̳͍̼̪͇̣͎̙̹͇̲͎̬͚͓̤̤̖͎̦̠̝̰̣̹̳̥̺̙̣̲̪͕̜͔̗̥̩̹̰͓͕̗̬͕̖̩̹͖̣͔̩̳̻̜̹͚̪̭͕͈̝̜̣̼̻̯̝̗͈̬͍̜͓̣̫̯̞̜͍͉̰̜͍͔̺̯͖̝̤͍̖͕̯̙̜͚͔̱͎̦̬̣̻͇̖̱̖̥̞̞̝͕͍͙̺͉͕̯̭̌̈́̀͆̂̀̾͛̉̅̒̈́̒̃͒̈́͗̽͛̅̑̂̓̀̀͂̏̃̅͑͒̌͐̔́̋̍͂̎̏̄͋̆̊̃̍̈́͒͊̓͌̋̓̍̇̉̆̈́̋͆̍̄̔̀̒̋̉̄̈́͐̿͂̍́́̋̽̾͊̓̀́͒͋̿̀̓̌̌̾̈́̍͑͌̓͆̇̓̈̂̄͊̈́̈́͌̇͛͂̊̀͌͛̆̈̏́͐͊̔̂̏̈͌̔̽͂̐̾̓͆͊̅̆́̈̓̍́͑͛́̐̋͗̍̋͋̿̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ.̸̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̧̹͙̩͈̞̞͎̻̜͔̩̗̥̬͓̜̳̲͉̦̟̘͉̯͇͔͍̱̫̞̞̟̳͙̳̲̱͖̦͙̬̦͎̰̹͕̬͇̼̳̤͓̦̹̮̭̻͈̭̭͚̳̭͉̬͓̪̗͎̟̤̪̰͖͈̼̪̳͖͇̘̮͉̯̰͎͈͓̂̈́̉̂̉̀͜͜ͅͅͅ"̷̢̨̢̨̧̣͇̙̞̰͕͎͔̝̠̦̹̤̻̼̼̹̯͍̜͇̪͕̥̼̱̬͎̮̝̹̝̠͉͙̜͉̖̖̙̻̞̪̬̙̮̼̖̦͉̼̦͙̘̳̱̪͔͙͔̦̙̰͖̳̻̝̭̟͕̳̥̩̱̮͎͈̹͈̜͇͔̈̎̂̓͊̀̾̀͌̔͋̈̇̽̌̇̓͐̂̅̽̄͆̓͊̐̓̓̉̕̕̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅ  
̷̢̨̡̛̛͙̤̻̗͇̺̰̜͖͙͎̮̠͕̞̠̯͎͈̳͕͚̳̘̤̬̘̭̊̐̃͗̑̿̔͒̓̀͆̈́̽͆̈́̒̓́̍͛̋́̋̈́͆͆̂͊̌̃͛̈̀̒̃̀̐̋̈́͛̔̊̒͗̽͒̇́͑̋̀͛̑̿̑̽̀͆͊̊̿̏͌͐̎͊͛̀͘͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ  
̵̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̛͓̟͉̞̺̩̱̲̯̙̮̬̭̤̻͎̺͇̖̖̲̬͓͉͓̠̥̝̦̝̲̟̺̭̳̹͔̤͚̼̫̥̞̯̠͙̭͔͉̩̗̤̥͎̘̘̣͓̮̻̥͕̥̗̪͖̞͙̦̥͙̱͈̲̬̗̲̲͓̣̞̯̺͖̱͔̯̝̜̬̜͉̥̜̝̪̩̉̈́̈́͋̀̑͋̐̈̀̉̇͗͂̊̂͒̒̓͋̎̒͋͛̽̐̑̄̊͒́̄̿̈̇͒̉̔̒̾̄́̄̈͌̉̌͗̀͆̎̅̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̵̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛͓̘̰̣̪̻̠̳̞̜̤̰̜͈̩̯̣̥͉͇̲͍̠̣̜̜̞͓̜̺͓̳͔̩͚̘̤̩̤̯̣͎̗̘͎̫̟͎͔͙͉̯̹͕̜͂̏̈́͋͒̉͊̐̾̓͗͂̎͊̃̀͊̎̉͌̒͐́̽̉̅͋̓̔̓̏͂̀̔͊̈́̈́̄́̽̈́̓̆̽̀͂̑̎̿̀͊̊̓̊̾͌̀͒̍̄̉́̊͊̆͋͊̀̇̃̄̆̌̽̑̉͌̍̽̑̆̋̓́̄̊̐̇̾̀̆̀̓̋͒͒̏̇̈́͑̎̀̈́̍̾͂̏̾͋̆͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝.̵̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̛͖̬̰͙̤̜͍̖͙̹̦̮̣̼͈̝̲̜̬̭̳̳̖̬̲͖̩͙̻͕̠̖͍͇̤͉̺͚͍̼̘̤̯͚̘̼͇̖͔̥̯͚̘̦͍̟̮͙͍̞̤̜̖̘̺͇̪͍̳̩̮͖̯͚̼̗̹͉̅̎͆̽͂̌͛̇̍͌̓͊͂͒̇̄̈́̌̓͛̌̍̿͛̎̇̍̇̿̀͋̐͐͐̀̓̀̽̈̉̂̈̈́̈́̑̔̈́͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅ.̸̨̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̹̘̬̯̼͔͎̥̹̙͍͍̣͈͍͓̼̻͚͇̙͉̘̙̤̱͉͉͚̘̣̺̭͔̝̝͙͎̼͇͕̙̪̙̼̩͈̥̼̘̱̞̳̲̝̟͉̱̣̮̦̘͉̗̙̺͕͇̤̞̰͚͕̼͙̙͇̮̫͍̗͕͇̜̞́̍̐̅͊͆̒̓̀̀̔̾͋̏̇̈́̊͐̓͑͊̏̀̏̽́̀̄͌̇̊́̆̋̀̄̊̈̃̓̌̂̈́̋̉̇̿̆̒̓̆̀̈͐̀̀͛̔̊̽͛̉̐͗͊͂͂̂̓̋̅́́͌̑̈͆̉̀̈́͆́́̂͗̈́͒̽̍̑́̎̅̽̉̊͂̓̈̉̊̔͊̌͌́̅̈͋̔͛͐̓̈́̊̋̈͆̓̎́̂̆͑́̏̐͋̓̃̀͌̃̏̉͌̓̍̂͌̿͐̉̎͑͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̸̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̯̝̳̟͙̞͎͎̘̙͍̞̤̗̜̟̰͎͓͚͇̙̯̤͓͔̳͍͓̖̮̤͎͖͖͎͓̳̬̫͖̩̟͙̘̞̖̜͍̺͈̪͚̪͙͍̜͕͙̺͓̣͍͙̟̦̻͓̫̭̦̲̮̜̠͖̳͎̥̯̹̳̩̠̭̺͇̤͍̲̙̻̖̺̮̰̼̲̰͛̐͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅn̶̡̡̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̟͎͉̠͓̱̖̻͍̺̦͈̪͚̙̙͇͉͍̯̖͈̮̺̝̝̯̜̘͎̼̭̬͍̓̉́̋̏̅̀̈̇͐͂̈͑̓̀̔̍̇̅̍́͠͝ͅơ̴̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̖͙̠̗̭͚̠͇̖̦̳̺̞̦̬͈͍̩̩̻͍̗̼̖͇̥̘̰̩̰̯̠͍̣̠͈̖̥̩̥̥̤̝̹̘͉̱̦̹̫̩͖̰̪͕̥̠̮͌̆̂̒̉́͂̇͐͆͗̌̃̈́̃͛̓̿̾̑̐̔̈̄̃̍͛̉̓̓̑̏̿̉̃̅̈́̌͆͊̀̽͊̽̆̿͌̓́̔̑͛̾̅̓̄̇̈̄͆̈͗͂͂̋̈́̽̐̋̅̉̋̀̀̈͆̃̅̀̈́͗̀̑́̃̈́͂̀͐͌̈͗̍͂̊͗͒̅̔́͂͑̌̑̄͑̈̐͗̇̒̐̀͊͗̈́͗̈́̋̋̀̔͆̆͋̂̅̌͐̿̐͗̈́͂̃̊̀̔́͛̉̔̈̈́͛͑̓̏̈̾̿̑̀͑̿̅̈́̎̆̈́̈́̒̏͊͗́͌͗͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝?̴̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨͕̪͎̫̩͔̩̱̭̪̫̯̻̙̯̭̗̺̯̫̰̹̣̖͍̻̭̫̠̠̘̺̪̰̲͔̫̺̜͙͕͇̜͉̣̞̙͍̖͍͈̙̫̬͕̤͎̦̗̥̜͉͙͔̼̝̗͕͓̻̗̙̲͈̼͔͈̺̭͇̤̭̟͙͖̙̭͉͈́̌͐͆̉̃̊̾̋͛̓́̑̓͒̋͊̈́͂̔̒̀͆̍̋̌̇͐̀͆̔͛̇͒͂͋͗̂̄̐͌͐̈͊̃͒̍̾̍͗̈́͒̋̒͆̿̆̔̽̎̑̀͐́̈́͗̽́̓̾̆͌̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̘͕̖͓͕̘̞̬̲̤̤͉̣̥̰̺̫̘̞̻͖̮͔̪͔͚̝͉̽̍̒̔̓͊͛̏͆́͊̂̿̇͗́͐̎̓̇͆̃̊́͌̽͗̈́͆͒̈͛͑̓͊̈́̇̏̋͋͛̒̑̉̀̏͑̎̀̏̉̒͂̂̓̈͂͊̀̿͂̈̓̎̆͑̀͑̌͌͛̋́̊̊͋͐̓̏̾̂̏̈́̋̐̓̈̿̿͑̓̊̓̇͋̄́̔̾̏̈́̉̀̉͌̑̒̂̌̽̎͗̈́́̀̀̒͛̀́͑̄̀̈́̋͑̊̀̀̄̐̄͋̌̔̿̀̔̀̆̇̓̏̏͗̃̓͌̅̇̾̌̋́̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅÌ̶̧̡̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̪̗̟͍̹̖̖͇͎̪̼̦̪͍͉̩̘̥͍̰͉͈̞͉͈̗̜͉͇̦̱͖̥̘̩̻͉͎̤̲͓͔̺̯̰̲͎̟̟̫̱̺̺̰͕̣̦͉̳̻͚̟͉̯̙̠̻͍̲̳̺̩̞̳͖͎̬͙͈͇͕̹̺̲̟̣̱̱͉̩̟̝͖̘͍͔͙̺̭̖̼̯̳̞̩͔̮̜̗̘̼̖̤̦͚͕̘̜̦̝̥͍̹̙̭̻̜̼͉̬̜͔͎̠̞͍̫̖̙̥̹͕͖̦̝͔̥̹̰̝̩͉̫̠̱̦̖̰̬̲͉̳̦͉̔̐̋̂͐̊̏̈́̌͆̀̉́͛͐̅̓̓͛̽̆͑̒̀̂̒̾̄̈̐̽͊̓̉̈́͊͋͌͑̊̽̆̓̀̓̀̃̅͂̐̒̑̐̍͂̀̈͑̋̀́̆̾̑̇̀̂̃́͗͊͂̔́̂̆̀̐̉̓̓̏̒́̈́̂̓̿̃̔̎̈̄̽̊̃͒̈̈́̂̅͗̓͌̂̾̏̈́͊́͛̑̍̂̎̈́͗̂́͂̊̈́̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̗̠̣̺̬͎̹͎̺̞̼̱͈͉̼͈̯͉͙̞̗̳̬̪͇͓̦͎̼̐̌̓̄͌͒̅͆̄͋͛̄̂͆͐́̆̓̀́̽̾͋͊̑̋̆̓̾̅͆̑̾̆̑̆͌̐̾̃̎̐̐̾́̂͌͛̀̏̓̌͆̋̍̿̆̌́͗̎͛̃̋͌́͗̃̓̓̾͗̉̒̌̈́͒̏̍̿̋̾̓̈̒̓̑̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͠͠͝͠͠͝d̶̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̨̛̝̹̣͈̳̝̱̳͇͚̫̺̤͍̰̪̯̙͈̝̖̙͓͙̹̳͚̪̣̱̱͎͈̬̻̖̹̪͍̫̦̰̺͍̳̭̹͚̱̩̜̼̪̗̠͕̤͖̙͕̲̮͇͎͕̤̯̬͔̹̖̘͇̟̯̯̠̘͖̜̜̗͙̯̫͙̠̬̠̦̥̖̞̮͖̖͎̿̀̑͑̋͐̓̓̍̽͂̅̈́̊͐͋͆͒͛̒̀́̂̈́̈́̓̄͆̏̈̇̊̒͐̎̔̑̊̈̚͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̧̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛͇̙̻̝̮̣̗̝͓͇͔̞̺̗̙̠̲͙̘̞̞̙̘̥̩̰̠̼̱̜̯̗͚̲͔͉̳̖͔̗̺͓̘͉̥̙̼̭̲̟͇̦͚̰̺̜͔̟̬͙͓͕̳̟̣͓̤͍͖̘̤͉͓͔͙̪̪̼͙̳̹͕͈̳̫̼̜̪̣̜͎̝̱͎̹͎̺̻̮̟͕̼͈̲͎̮͓̺͚̯̹͉̟͖͙͙͉̳̩̹̩̭̜̦͙̞͎̹͇͉̻̹̳͍̣̮̮̳̰͍̣͇͍͕̞̟͕͖̄͆̆̃̍̍͂̌̈́̇̈́́͑̉̓̒̈̽̃͗̿̀̊̃̑̀̿̐́̇̉̃̄̓͊͆͊̏͑̑̃̈̽̇̀͋̽̽̇̈̎̄̅͗̄̈́͂̍̃̇̾̃̀̑̉̾́́͒̌̏̊̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̸̢̛̛̟͖͕̣̱̙͔̞͙̲̲̜̫̩͚̖̝̯̻̦̳̣̩̥͚̭̪̼̝̫̣̰͍̝̞̬̾̀̔͊̍͑̌̉̅̉̅̈̌̈́̉̑̅͑͐̏̄̎͊̋̒́͑̐͐͛̀̎͐̏͒̆̇̀̆̏̓̓͋̊̾͂̈́̓̌͐̔̐̃̎͐́̿͌̈́͂̆̈́̔̓͒̾͌́̒̿̐̀̾̀̊̃͛̑̇́̅̂̆̆̌̍̀̓̅̽̋̏̑̔͒̌̅̿͑͗̐̒̏̑̄́̄͆̾͒̌̋̅̓̾̑̈́͗̌̄̑̓̈͛̎̉̽͋̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠'̷̛̥̻̲͚̮̙̲̥͈̙̼͕̲̪̣̫̗͇͕̱͔̄̎̇̑͑̋̉̓̄̉͂͊̏̄͂̎́͆̐̂̏͋̈̈́̈͗̽͗̊̾̆̎̀̈̒̂͒̒͊̌̊̓̈́̐̀͗͗͑͐͒͛͐̐̕̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅẗ̵̢̢̨̛̼̜̹̖̺͚̲̠̻͚̫̪̫͚̣̼͍̬̼̱̭̱͕͍̞̟̘̺͇̻͇̼̦͍́͌͗͂̋̀̾̐̓̉̂̑́̿̋́̃̾͗͒͑͗͗͗̽̾̂̂̀̊̋̾́̈̾̐̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͠ ̴̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̺̙̜̬̲̯̯̳̖̖͈̭͉̰̺͖̺̦̙͕̞͖̠̞̪̰̖̻͕̫̹̩̮̱̙̪͉̱͕̼͎͔̗̦̱͎͚̱͕͈̰̩̖̱͖̩̺͇͕̪͕͇̞̞̲̩̙̗͈͈̘̫̤͇͓̟̗̻̟̺̪̞̱͚̫͉̒̂̅͑͐̃̅͆͊̐̐͒̉̈̀̄̽͂̄͊̆̍̇̂̍̄̃̌̆̈́̍̊͋͆̓͑̒́̽̅͌̏̏̒̎́̓͂̈̇̂̋͑̏́̂͌̃̍́̐͗̄͋́̋̆̈͊̍̑̽͂̈́̏̿̋̊̄̈́̈́̿̓̀́̊̀͐̃̓̑̈́̔̒̂̍̒̉̈̄̔͒͗̓͗̂̈́͗̍̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̛̻̮͈͎̞̼̹̰̼̰̠͎̬͇͉̯̼̭̞̭͎̲̝̞̬͙̺͔͕̤͇̟̭̠̜͇̝͕̣͎̠̙̜̲̯̐͋̇̈͛̆͋͗̄́͗̽͋̚̚͠ḩ̸̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̜͇͓̥͇̩̗̙͓̣͔̲̮̼͇̥͔̝͎̲͓̖̜̲̲̼̬̦̳͇̲̪̣̯͈̠̩̤̺̩̤͉͓͓̣͇̮̟̠̗̜̣̥̫̲̭̰̣̹̠̮͍̱̫͍͎̺̟͓̠͍̳̟̝̙̬̳̠̠͈̺̥̳̩̥̪͖͍̯̹̙̼̘͎̦̬̼͈͓̞̺̠̯̗̹̬̱̣̪͔͇͇̠͖̖͍̙̯̩̮̤̠̟͎̭̫̻̘̥̲̯̤͚͈̭̱͓͔̝͖͚̲͈͓̤̟̠͓͓̼̯̩̬̘̹͚̩̰̩͙̯̣̒́̒̃͆̎̀̄̉̂̊́̿̽͛̓̑͑͒̇̐̇̀́͑̐̀̎͂̔͒̏̑̀̈̉͑͑̈́͒̀̿͊̔̋͛̽͛͐͑̾͆̍̿̎̀̈́̑̊̒̊̊̓͋́̄̔̈͊̿͊͑̔̀̔̀̀͑̿͂͗̃͗̓̈́̈́͑̉͗̎͌̌̿̃̑͊͐̊́̿̓̍̇́̆̅̈́́̄͂̊̓͊͌̀̒͐̆̈́̔͊̐͒̂̄͒͛͑͒̀̿̐̈͋̎̔͆̍̾̎͌̾͋̔̈́̾̔̒̽̂͋̍̄̄̔̇͂̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̸̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̯̘̳̟̫̙̮̬̤͇̳̹̹͇̬͇͇̬͎͖͔̰͍̰̼̺͚̘͍̳͖̫̦͔̣̠͚͈̘̼͕̳̮̞̮͔̘̲͇͖̭͉̝̭̲̘̗̗̗̺̩̹͎̼͔̞͉͖̙͔͚͈̰̪̗̪̲̰̰̟̜̟͓̻̖̙͈̱̝͚̱̱̪̗̩͖̟̝̯̗̼͇̘̼̟̙̪̜̪̞̭̙̩̥̗͖̬̪̤̳͙̰̯̟̖͈̬̘̱̟̜͉̫̯̘̩͍̥͚̞̘̭͚̜̘͎͉̭͙͇̫̫̪̮̣̘̼͔̯̳͚͈̾͌̔͐̈́͑̾͊̋́͛̾̏̒́̊̄̈́́̓͗̆̿͛̊̑̐̒̒̿̂̄͆͒̒̐͌̀̔̀̐̉͑̂͆̉̄͋̿͆̐́̓͗̆̆͑͂̿̆̍͆̍̽̾͋̓͆́̄̿̅̃͌́̇̍͒͋̈́̇̎̔̎́̔̿̏̄̐́̑̎̈́̄͆̑̑͆̀̌̿̈́̀͑̒̓̊̈́̉̓̇͂̑̋̅̌̋͊̆͊́̒̂͛̈́̄̽̈͊͑̍̑́̊͋͗̓̉̅͐̎͊̈́̉̆̉̾͌̎̆͐͊̒̔̈́͋̏͑̔̒̒̈̔̓̓̅̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̡̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̡̢̨̛̙̣̲̣͉͓̘̗̺̟̞̘͚̗̹̬̘͇̳̯͚̪͚̪̟̮̜͈̩̻̭̣̖͕̠̺̹̠̻͈͇̱̭̹̞̜̬̲͓̞͓̰̭̠̺͓͇̥͇̱̘̥͖̹̟͚̫̟̙̟̻̲̪̘̥̝̣̬̲̭͉̜̗̦̥͈̟̮̬̮̦̺̼̗̦̜͇̗̯͚͕̻̭͚̻̻͈͕̘̞͇̪͍͉͚̘͇̦̪̭̲̮̼̪̩̬͕̼̪̘̳̗̝͎͚̤̝̔̿͌̍̅̊̆̓̑̓̾̊̅͂̿̋̍͆̊̿̾́̒̽̇̊̋̃̎̾̿͆̓̈́̈́̇͊̀̾̒͑͂́̽̀̀͛͗̾̇͑̍̿͗̔̓͊̋̊͂̏͒̑̊͌̾́͌̽̃́͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḱ̷̡̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̥̰͖̮͉͙̼̼͙̪͓̝͙̯̭̙̟̩͇̭̣͉̝̳͍̠̭͕̤̻̖̝͙͕͓͚̱͙̲̦̯̬̖͈͔̙̳̞̲̻͇͆͐͆̆̉̓͗̀̂̌̐̔̿̏̍͂̿͌̌͊͑̍͋̈̈́̄̔͐́̄̽͂̿͗̐̍̄͆̈́̿̿̏̓̓͂͊͗̑̌͛̉̐̏͑̅̓̋̾̐͂̐́̆̓̎͋̃̏͊̌͑̏͌̃̃̓̒̆͒̽̃̀̅̈́̉͛̆̓̀͒́̽̽̀̅́͂͑͌̏͒͗͐͂̆̅̈̈̓̂̇̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̩͙̝̤̮̫̗̭̳͙͎̻͚͓͙̲̟̤͈̲̼̮̦̩͕̝̻̖̬̪͇̫͈̳͔̤͉̜͈̖̭̞̯̲͙̑̀̾̏̌̎̈̌̽̑̓̅̎̿̂̃̌̎̈̈́̉̒̑́̿̇̓̉̈́̑͋̋́̈́̔̔̉̋̀̚͝͝s̶̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̙̪͔̖̠͈̹̣͚͇͖͔̠̩͎̫̝̦̯̩̣̩̠̦̹̝͈̻͚̮̖̘̬̻̱̲̺̹͙̗̦̲̬̮̳͚̝͕͚͇̲̠̮͖̬̞͇͎͉̱̫͓̞͇̖̳̰̤͎̺͇̦̻̠̗̅̽͂̋̀̂͋͌̌̿͋͌̀̓͌͛͌̆̈́̀̆̃͆̑̐̃̔̈́͑͛̍͌̋̈́͒̓̾̔͐͐̈́͌̎̏̊̿̃́̿̒̈̽̃̌̽̓̇̽̀̒͂̉̓̑́͊̑̍̂͗̑̓̈̂́̎̈́͐̈́͆̃̿̏̇̒̽̿͆̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅơ̴̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̖̪̭̳̲̠̦̲͓̪̰͉̰̖̦̜͔̩̥͈̘̖̩͙̙̰̲̪̩̝̞̭͚̲̙̣͙̰͍͓͓̭̗̠̱̠̣̹͙̯̬̗̹͍̼̣̫̯̟̳̤̙͍̫͙͉͚͚͔̝͇̺͙̩̮͙̘͈͉̙̖̲͚̲͍̮̹͔̥̳̮̯̫̺̺̱͎̖͚̫̟̯̮̼̭͉̰͖̬̗͉͕͕̲̱̤͈͕̖̙̝̝̻͙̩̖̰̭̟̬͈̞̞͇̬̳̗̟̰̝̼͙͙͍͈̙͚͙̗̰̼̦̘̦̼̹͎̩̟͙͉͓̻͙͂͗̓̓́̄̊͌͆̈̈́̎̂̒̀͌̽́̈́̋̈́͗̎̈́̐̅͋̃͌͗̍̇̍̇̂̐̋͗͑͒̈͆̌̔̈́́̈́̊̀̈́̊́̐́̂̽̆̑̎́̾̇͂̑̄͌̀͒̌̾̇̾̄͛͂͂̈́̽́̽̍̆̅̌̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ?̴̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛͔͕̲̙̖̳̟͙̠̺͚̬̣͍͖̞̭̤͉̦̳̘͙̮̩̹̼͚͓̯͔̫̫̻͚͇̝͖̣͕̗̩̘̮͈̰͉͕̺͕̻̟͎͈̹͉̦̙̹̩̲̻̫͕̟̬̥̗͙̘̖̗̦͉̥͕͙̳̹̖̹̭͉͈̟͙̫̖̬̼̠̜̳͇̬͚͔̭̻͇͓̫̲͎̗̬̼̣͔͖̻͎͚̲̝͇͔̣̩̮̱͉̦̜̪̥̝̠͖̹̮͉͇̙̮̗̭̲̘̮̞̩̹̱̞̟̩̙̗͚͇̈́͛̆́͌̈́͛̐̈́̒͒̀͂̇̉̓̆̌̀̐̔̑̉̓̀̈́̂͆̅͊̉̈́͊̔͗͂̿́͗́̒̽̇̇̄́̍̾͆̒̽͆̎͐̈͑͛̓̀̍̋̈́̏͊͌̓͊̀̅̈́̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅ"̴̧̡̛̗̦̮̹̯͎͓͎̼̮̟̱͍̜͈̥̮̺̹̻̖̝̰͇̣͓͙͓̼̙̯̻̬͇̭͕̦͇̮̝̬̺͉̼̞͕̭̤̪͈̱̺̹͙̝̺̝̯̩͙̼̗̩̱̥̫̼͚͙̲̀̂̇̀͋͆̾̓́̒͒́̉̉͆͆̔̂̐͂̔̄͊̆̿̍͊̑̌͐̽̀̋̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̝̦̠̦̯̺̖̞͕̬̗͍͎͔̖̮̣͔͔͕̳̯̞̲̻̫͚̮̺̬̤̘͔͔͔̗̥̫̹̙͔̥͚͓̠̪͇̮̖̹̤͍͉̮͚͔̘̭͓̬̬͚̜̙̰̼̓̓̆̄̂̅́̏̔̿̊̾̇͆̍̆̑́̒̽͊̎̓̐́̊́̔̄̽͋̑̆͆̉͋̊̌̈́̄̓͗̋̋̄͆̋̈̀̑̽̇͂̀͛̏̈́͊͛͂͛̌͂̌͐̎͒̓͂͆͌͆͒̎͊̈̋̋̈́̉̑̏̋͌̅̔́̎̈̈̈́̈͒̾̈́͆̆͋̀̋̈́̅̌͑̎̊̀̄̈́̾̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ  
̷̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̥̭̬͕̘̹̰̩͎̘͔̗̘̮͙̥̙̞͍̝̟̖̘̲̞̼̤̫̦͇̺͍̪̣̹̗̬͍̝͍͔͚̺̯͓̥̗͍̣̜̲͚̯̖̻̤̥͉͇̪̳̗̝͇̫̬͚̺̖̞̰̻̺͖̝̣͚̣̹̜̥̣̦̮̮̫̤͈͉͎̘̰̱͈̜̩̝͈̹̬̏̽͋̀͂͑̓̋̎̎̀͒̏̓̓͑̅͛͒̎̓̈́̈́̐̑̅̆̿͒͐̈́̿̃͆͆̆͆͑̆̋̓͗͗̇͂̏̌̌́̉͂̑̊́͆͛̂̊̈́̈́́̌̈͒̎̿̿̒̑́̈́̃̋́͐̀̍̽͋̽͛̎͂͑͒́͑̅̓̋̆̈́̈́̅̅͋̑͆́͐̉̔̌͋̀́͆̋̊̃̏͆̓̐̈́͌̈̈̃̃̄̅͒̈͛̑́͑̄͂̈̅̒̈̓̈̅̅̄͒̈̾͐̌͊̌̂̾̓̀̑̈̋̿̈́̌͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͓̬̗̜̞̺͕͓̱͙̯͔̜̥̯̭̫̺̥̣̖̲͈̤͈̮̗̖̟̰͙͙̱̙̣̣̝̤͉͈̦̞̠͈̦̲̱͉̜̙̭͈̝͍̣̯̤̙̳̫̰̮͓̤̳̥̙̲̮̫̜̰̥̝̻̰̫̪̩̗̰̘̘̪͈͍̪̳̭̬̹̯̻̜̦̰̱̲͈̟̻̩͓͉̝͚̱̯̪͙͚̰̮̺̪͓̖̬̖̲̙̗̜͉͎̝̗͓͈̥̣̞͕̤͉̮͖̝̲͓̻̜̥͎̯̭̲̗̗̻͉̹̫̝͓̮̥̼̟̘̱͓͇̻̙͉̬͇̣͎͒̂̆͂̊̅̄̀̆̂͂͛̎́́͂̈̂̋̊̂̑̈́̏͋̃̅͐̈́̋͆͌͌͗̉̆̈́̑̏̃͑͆͗͑͐͊̉̅͂͑͂̈͛͒͗́̈́̈́͑̽̏͆̇͒̀̍̿̆͊͒̋̓̈̈́̇͒̀̇̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̨̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̹̠͔̱͍͎̦̺͎̗̳̘̬̩͍̙̭̼̺̖̥̰̥̬͈̫͈̺̜͈̻̼̞̟̹͉͓͉̫͍̻̟̙̗̻̜̤̲͓͕̞̗̺̞͖̖̩̹͎̞̲̞͇̦̰̰̱̹̣̙̖̭̮̰̟̯̺̙̣̙̠̜̤̠̩̲̲̻͓̞͉̻̰̦̹̙͓̲̥̦̼̳̦̞̭̉͋̆͌͋͋͋̓̋̐̂̾̏́́̾̽̀͜͜ͅͅ"̴̨̧̢̨̧̛̛͎͍͓͎̱̻͈̗̺̪̫̥̟̰̦̪̬̺͎͎̙̮̜̼̙̬̻͚̮̯̘̤̞̠̠̝̞̺͇͖̳̹͓̼͍͎͖̤̩͚͉͈̯͙̫̫̥̺͇̠̾̂̎̓̓̓͑̓̅̑̈́̀̔͗̇̿̀̈́̀̽͋̑̉̄̐̓̄̍̈̇̈́̾̎́̈̅͒̃̀̇͒̑̇̐͛̓͌̿͆̌̔̿͌̍͂̆͑͒̽͊̊̈́̂̽̎̂̾̅̔̀͆͂̆̌̄̋̎̽͂͆̑͒̌̾̃͌̀͒̅̓̑̉̌̆̈́̋̀̇̍͑́̊͌̌͆̉̽̑̽̅̍̈̍̓̍͆̇̀͊̈́͂͋̿̎̓̉͂̓̓̓̑̉̓͒͋̂̈́͑͊̑͛̈́̋̑͛͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅY̶̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̛͉͈͇͈͕̣̪̦̬͚̞͕̫̝̤̖̲̩̥̥͚̲̭̤͙̜̜͚̫̪͕̣͎̠̭̭̺̠̘͚̭̳̠̝̤̝̠̠̰̞͇̱̹͇̲̙̩̣̼̘̥̘͔̹̩͙̳̯͍̱͖̹͔̳̱̻͓̭̰̠̪̼̘̠̯̱̪̦̱͚͎̞͇͔̙̳̞̟̠̫̮͖͓̼̮̜̻̺͈̦̺̖̲͉͖̠͉̫̤̳͖̱͇͍̱̰̙͓̬̫͔͓̣̺̟̻͇̳̰̱̝͎̭͖͖̯͎͙͙͖̟̲̪̭͈̹̜̮̝̍͛̽̓͋̃̈́̄̅͆͆́̏͌̏̂̽͛́̄̔͂̏͆̀͐́̑̓̀̉̇̎͗́̑̉̌͂͛̐͑̊̄͌̂͂̌̽̿̽͌̌̈̽̊̽̂̿̋̋̒̌͐͛̿̒̎̈́̉͂̓̒͂̾̈́̑͗̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅở̷̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̼̺̲̘͕͕̮̱̲̱̻̯̖̘͉͕̩̗̗̟̣͙̖̱͖̩̥͕͔̯͇͓̻̖̪̖͍̗̯͇͈͚̪̜͔̠͔͇͈̻͙̰̖̯̲̣̬̪͍͉̟̗͙̜̭͚̦͔͎͇͈̗̥͎̱̱͉͉̖̹͎̥̖̝͉͙̘̞̥̮̮͚̬̯͍̣͔͈̫̼̟̙͍̰̤͙̭͚̠̖̠͔͖͎̼̙͙̠̱̪͙̮͓̝̳̞̺̻̼̰̳͔̹̰̣͕̱̘͎̭͙̰̯̥͎̬͉̮̥̻̰̠͖̗̜̩̞̻͚͉̗̩̱̹͔͎͍̹͍̟̫̝̻͓̟̙̪̩͗̎̐́̈͒̾̑͛̐͒̋̈́͐̿̌̽́̇̇̀͋̍̿̀̅͛͊͆̂̈́̀̌̌̈́̐̆̏̊͒͆̔̉̐͋͌̈́̋̾͊̾̀͛͋̏̒̉̒̆̂̏́̄͊̓͒͂̀̓̄́͌̃́̓̇͋̍͗̒̀͐̓̊̀̈̀̅̌̔̽́͐̂͑͋̎̅̈́͐͆́͒̈́́̃͒͛̄͆̇͊̽̂̋͛͂͂́̈́̉̑͗̆̑͂͑͛̈́̊̿͋̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝u̴̧̨̡̨̧̢̧̡̧͖͙̥̼̖͔̪͉͚̲͎̬͇͔̳̖̦͖̪̠̪̺͖̪̠̦̥̭͇̺̣̙͈͉͇͈̪̪͇̬̮͍̳̘͉̭̠͖̜̲͚̻̺͈̥̼̪̺̝̙̯͕͇͚̫̳͖̙͕͕̞̟̦͈̯͕̗͉̤̗̜͓̞̖̹̹͙͕̠͇͔͓͉͖̣̟̜̫͔̭̦̱̹̝͕͛́̽̎̋̉̃̐̂͛̽̄̽̾̎̂̆̆͌̆̄̐̎̓̑̍̍͆̒̈́̄͒̎̀̇̓͐̿̃̔̀͂̿̄̓͆͋͐̎̑̇̆͌͂͆̽̓͆͊͊̀̅̈́̓͊͛̄́̈́̓͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̶̡̡̡̛̛̛̫̺̞̻͇̯̖̙̙̺̹̰͇͚̤̠͎̞͖͈̞̣̫̠̫̗͇̤̱̻̦̘͇̻̭̮̤̦̺͔̥̹̰̼͓͂̎͊̈̒͋̂̐̏̅̇̆̋̾̾͋͊̿́̎̍̊̅̍̂̊̂͂̀̃̃͒̀̀͗̿̑̎̊̓̊̑̎̍̍͒̌̈́̿̇̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̫͓̳̼͕̝̬̰̞̞̲͙̭̩̼̘͙̤̠̹̙̩̦͓͉͈̤̻̙͈̣̺̣̩͎̗͔͇̬̝̗͇̙͕̼͚͙̩̞͚̮̺̼͖̖̖̑͗͒̂͑͆̈͊͛̇̀͆́̈̒̽́͑̒̍̆̍̾́̅́̀̀͛̎͂͋͛̄̽̃̀̏́̾͂̒̂̃̈́͐͗̆̊̍̔͋̈́̇͗̐̎͌͆̍̽͊̑͋̾̍̓͛̀̊̎̊́̄̓̀̈́̌͌̐̂̓̅̈̋̾̏̊̋̄͊̈́̀͐͂̀̄͐͗̉̀̌̑̊̃͒́͑̈́͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝n̷̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͍͇̼̳̦͙͓͉̰͉͕͉͎̯̼̩̜̜͚̤̹͖̼̫̜̣͇̥̫̰̄͛̔̃̄̆̈́̓͒̃̏͆͌͆̌́̈́̊̾͒̌̈́̄̐̀͗͗̐͆͐̓́̌́̈́̽͋͌̎̔́̓̒̈́̒̆̒̐͆͑̈́̋̈́̓̏̽͒͛̈͐͗̈̑̊͑̾̓̑̌̄̅̂͂̈́͑̎̀́͌͆̊̽̓͐̊̆̑̈́͆̈́̌̒͛͐͌̑̈́͊̃̀̓͛̂̾̆͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̷̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̼͕͉̰̫͖͚̲̠̜̤̙̲̭̝͓̹̺̺̪̤̥͍͈̳̬̼̖͎͓͖̪̠͈͓͍̣͎͙̙̗̞̗̭͙̬̱̱̰͇̺̘̻̮͓̪͎͍͉̰̙̣̩͓͚̳̬̰̜͓͈͖͈̼̲̪͉̥̭̣̠͖̟̟̜̯̘̙̝͖̳͆̊̇̐̌͋̂̓͑͒̔̐̇̀̐̈́́́̋̉̽́̉̾̏̎̃̓̀̿́̈̽͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝ͅͅm̵̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̫͚̗̗̩̯̠̹̝̟̖̬̹̠͙̦̩̞̙̟̳͉̼̲̮͓̝̦̜̤̘̤̯̩̫̯͍̬̥͈͕̰͖̩̺͎̹̝͈̺̝͙͍̤̜͎̥̩̥̪͎̻̯̥̠̠̪̖̯̜͔̹̮͔͕̠̳͙̳̫͕͈̠̣̺̘̲͉͖͚͓̯̟̟̭̻̭̭̺͍̺͔̺̱̭̳̲̤̙̹͚͇̩͙̳̳͇̠̥̰̘͚͕̟̻̥͔͔̱̭͓̓́͂̌̈́̀͒̂̈́̽̈́̈́̃̈̏̐̿̾̈́̕̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅe̶̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̛͎͎̯̘̞̮̼̰͍̞͖͇͖̖͕̰̘̤͙̹̠̼̮̯͕̫̬̜̫̹̜̫͙̰̞̼̻̻̮̜̬͉̜̳̺̥̝͎̳̼͚̱̫̞̩͚̰̬̙̲͇͕̟͈͙͍͎̬̖̙̻̱̤̬̰̜̩̗̺̞̦͈̺̪̭͚͕̞͎̥͓̼̤̩͚͓̲͇̣̞͕͎̝̳̰̣̪̺̞̼͈̦̟͍̣̻̦͕̟̙͈̎̃͛͐́̔̐̎̽̄̄̒̈́͌̓͊̔̒́̈́͊̽̌̔́̆̑͒̌́̄̌̅̏̽̏̔̐̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵͇̆͌̔́̈́̃͋͑͆̓̀͂͆́͐̐͒̈́̆̉̐͂̃͋̓̄͐̍͛̈͗̃̾̓͊͗͐̔̋͒̀̇́̓̄̆͗̎̏͌̓̄͐̈́͋̉̾̍̾̑̈́͗̏̊͂̽́͐̎̐̈́̎̌͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝ī̵̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̛̭̘̺̫͇͈̱̲͇̖͙̞̝̪̬̠̗̜̩̲̯̜̯̖̻̘̺͈̙̜̝͍͕̖͇̭̭͇̞͇̝̙̣̖̬̝̘̫̫̻͈̲͚̭̣̝͓̯͖̝̦̤̗̺̼͉͈̭͙̦̭̠̖̜̐͊͊̄̈́̋̌̾̀̋̄̅͋͋̈́̎̐͌̓͗͆̀̔̑͗̎̏̑͋̿̀͂̉̃̽̀̂͜͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̡̧̡̡̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̮̗̘̜̜̼̣̥̣͍̳͔͍̳̯̣̲̩̭͈̫̤͕͚͕̹̯̮̮̣̗͍̘͍̬̘͎̱̳̮͈̘͙̟̦͕͎̩̗͇̱͚̥̳̫͉̲̙̰͓̻̟͍͓̮͍͚͕̮͚͚̮̜͍̯͚͇̘͍̘̜̱͇̬̥̩̞͇̭͉͇͔͔̰̟̺̳̝̥̖͚̻͔͇̻͔̱̟̭̠̹͔̺͔̱̩̬̩̹͉̠͉̥̲̯͙͍͚̬͙͉͍͓̩̙̬̰͈͚̪͕̟̠̲͓̻̘͕͈̻̟̖͉̹̗͕̦̠̺͙͉͖̰͍̩̣͓͖̑̈́̉͆̐̐͌̔͑̏͂̿̍̔̈́̊́͒̈́̒͋̎̍͂̏̽̐̈́͆̈̏͑̔̿̾̎͊͒̏̀̈́̌̅̆͗̒̔͂̄̿͒̓͛͌̊͂̏̉̓̊̌̈́̆̋̈͊̐͑̅̇̿͂͐̾͗̔̋̀̅̇̒̇̊͋̎̊̌̔̑̈͂̽̏̿̓͋͊̿́͗̑̈̒̉̽͐̀̾̋̓̍̎̄͊͛͗̓̔͂̈̽́͒̂̈́̓̀̐̽͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̡̢̛̛̛͔͎̲̫̥̟̟̲̬̻̟̟͍̦͕̬͇̩̱̝̗̱̭̩̳̞̳̙̳͓̤͍͙͇̭̥͈͙͚̼͚̯̦̗͍̥̼̞̹̪͍̯̣̲͈̮̭͚̯͍͔͕̯̟̖͓͉̹͓̫̼̞̓͛̃́̄̋́͋͊̈́̿͆̓̒̉̓̀̒̇̒̎̀̀͒̆̏̂̑́̇͂̆̐̌́̑̓̀͐͐̋̽̎̽́̈́̄̔̀̽͊̓̿͂͐̔̾̌̍̽̍͐̉̈́͊̾͗͆̏́̃͛̀̄̀̑̅̈́̎̒̈́͆̐̾̔͑͊̈́̅̏̒̊̂͂͛̔̎̉̎͋̈́͊̓̾̈́̿̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅT̶̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̲̜͚̦̺͕͖̻̤̻̹̜̟̩̩̟̜͈͎͙̣̮̙̦̭͕̘͖̜̱̯̤͚̱̰͉̟̮̥͇̯̣̩̭͍̼̟̼͖͖̥͕̱̺̝͈̠̞͎͚͍̗͉̜̩̳̗͎̫̱͍̳̗͚̹̱̼̞̦̘͕̹̜̟̙͕̗̭̞̰̭̳̜͎̦̺͙̩̥̹̟̬̭͕̪͇͖̗̖͇̥̩̣̘̳̐̈͛̒̽̈́͋͐͋̅̽͆͑̍̉̉͒͛͒̏̍͌́͐̎͐͗̔͒̾̃̒̐̽̈́͋̆̾̽͛͌͆̓̆͑̉̈́̑̐͆͌̀̀͋͐͐́͐̋̋̇͌̎̍̉̈́̓̂͂̉̔̈̇͐̌͐͒̾̄̅̇́̀̈́͒̌̀̑͊̓̀̑̂̋̄́̀͊͂́́̎̿̓́̓̿̏̆̈́̐̓̀̈̾͗͑͆̅̀̀̏͒̋̀̏͑̈͆̈́͐̿̓̑̈́̈͆͌̓͗̔̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̨͖̳̪͖̟̙͔̱̠̠͈̻̹̗̖̲̳̮̤̫͙̱̙̟͍͍̬̼͔̪̜̫̜̠͉̞̜̻̬͇̩̺͖̫̯̲͕͚͚̪̰̥̖͉̗͖̭͖̝̼̼̰̳̪̲̮̳̗̙͖̬̻̯̝͈̞̟̮͖͎̲͚͎͈̤̻͚͛̔͗͌̓̀̇̉͋̃̇͑̅̇̽̈̈́͂͌̈́̆̈̾̿̀̎̉́̿̊͊̈̐͌́͋̎̊̈̔̊͐́̓͆̋̎̀̈́͊̓̽̽͋̌̈̉̈́̀̃͌͋̎̑̿̇͑̄̇̅̊̃̔̈́̍͂͗̅͛̈́͛̓̂͗̊̋̅̊̓̊̀̈́̇̏́̑̊͛͊̇̈́̆̇͑̈̀̎̽̋̓͒̓͋̔̿́͆̀̃̂̀̃̿̊̿̎̓̐͐͒̎͊̎̓̊̈͋̈́̒̍̆͆̂̑̈́͆̽͒́͂̒̐̄̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝m̶̛͓͍͖̒̿͐͗̎̐̒͂̉̓̾͂̓̃͋͂̈́́́͋͂̚͘̚͘͝͝,̸̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̜̙̦̯̺͈̳̥̬͔̬̰̲̪̯̜̦̲̻͔̦͓̲̣̺̼̯̙͙̳͉͇̳̖̩̮͔͉͎̟̣̭̭͍̯̯̲͉̻̰͎̮̬͙̥̻̭̺̬͇̝̤̭̼̗̟̱͇̻̟̻͕̤͓̳̤͇͔̦̗͕̝̬̻͔͇̦̗̲̺̹̠̘̲̩̬̙̪̺̫̝̺̯̲̰̥̟̗̟̝̯͚͚̻̪̲̭͖̠̱͎̭͕̗͕̠̰͇̗̭͍̲̩͖͎̻̭̺͇͙̗͇̳̘̯̙̞̜̲͔̣̖̥̪̻̩̲̳͎͍̣̫̥̬̠̹͍͙̗͈̗̿́̈̀̈́̈̇͐̿̓̈́͗̄͂̇̓̈́͊̓̾͒͆̿̉͂́͆̽͂͐͐͒̿̔̍̿̉̅̂̎͒̀̇̍̅̓̀͂̓͋̏̌̌͒͋̓̄͊̈́͗͌̍̐̿̈́̅͌̉̽̓͆͗́̇̽́̽͆̾̀̏͋́̈́͋̌̌͑͊̋̏̌̾̊͂̈́̎̋̃̈́͊̂̒̈́͌͂́̆̐̃̽̈́̑̏͑͑̎̓̇͛̿̅͊̅͆͛̋̄̇̊̽̀̇͐͋̋̄̾̀͊̓̎̈́̊͑̾͒́̈́̄̑̒̊̅̀̒͋̔́̍͋̈́̐̂̆̓̉̾̏̑͆̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̞̜̠̻̫̬̬̥̪̠͕͙͓̟̟̭͈̮̺̮̟̳͈̜͉̰̘͖͖͇̼̙͖̩͇͉̘̱͉͚͇̠̟̰̗͈̘͉̗̺͎̫͔̭̫̥̙̺̞͕̠̯̳͍̬̬̤̗͈̺̪̳̜̖͕̯̦̭̫̲̖̻͚̪̟͍̘͔̠̹̦̺͔̞̦̜̺̋̎̋̒̏̔̀̿̀̑̉̂͗͂͌̽̋̓̈͂̓̊̂̃́̂̉̈́͂̇̑̃͛̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅŗ̸̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̘͎̤̰͕̰̰̺̙̦̼͓̮̟̻̟͚͚͇̥̰̟̜̮̪̗̹̳͍̳͍̙̯̮̟͎͖̯̺̺͔͇̥̳͖̞͖̳̘̠͙̰̼̭͖͔̳̤̳̣͚̫̣̦̺̰͇̰̀́̑͑̈́͂͗͑͛̂͂͐̏̂̒̀́̃̒́́̃͐͂́̈́͆͂͗̓̏̄̓̃̍̈̾̂̏̿͆̀̈̓͋́͛͛̈́̀̌͒̿͛́̽̍͐̈́̀̈́̀͗͌̏̾̇͐͒̒͑̐̔̄̅͑̂̈́͆͗̉̈̑̅̒̀͋̒̆͗̆̐͋͆͗̀̑̉̅͋͛́͐̽͒̇̄͛͊̅̆̂̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅì̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̤͈̘̦̣͍̹̽͛͂̽̀̒̈́̄̓͆̃͌͂̈́̈́͒̈̉͒͋̉̊̐͒̑̇̑̏̂́͛̀̂͑̄̋͋̋̉̒̑̾̆͛̄̀̿͒̇͑́͑̒̄̎͊̍̉́̾͒̽̏̐̎̊̂̀̆̀̓͛̾̉̆̈̈́̅̒̿͂͑̑͊̓̾̇͋̅̏̔̓̾̉̐̎͗̆̍͛̃̾̇̽̎́̀̂̉̾͑͗̏͂̊̊̊̾͗͗̉̾͑̈́̓̀̆͗̋̈́̐́̋̋̀̑̉̈̀̐̈́̄͆̓̌͂̑̂̍̽͊̎̍̆̀̄̌͛̎͌̾̓̌͆̓̑́̌̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝g̸̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̳̗͇̯͚͖͚̲̙̼̖͉̟̦̱̭͉͇͍̞̜̳̱͖̠͍̹͇̪̼̱̰͕̰̜̦̙̤͎̤̤͎͉͇̲͈̹̖̯̤̮̪͔͎̪͓͎͉͉̳̲̘͔̙͔̰̥͇̺̠̳̟̙̖̭͎͇̮̯̘͈̩̥̱̙̐͑̅̉̿́̍͐̈́̄̾̒̇̑̈̒̐̓̈́̌͐̾̓̓̃̾́͋̈́̈̇̏̈́̍̀́̈́̐̃̀̈́̉̽̃̕̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͓̗̫͍̪͇̱̺̙̙̺̙͕̰̦͉̣̮̩͔͙̞͎̺̫̹̻͎̹̯̥̖̪͇̖̫͖̩̱̞͎̝̫̹̲̙̰̭͖̩̳͕̻̫̟̟̠̱̱̪͙͕̳̳͉̬͉̫̪̞̫̦͚͕̝͕͕̃̈́͂͒̂͊͒̓̈̅̄̿̒́͐̆̏̅̓̑̓̐̒͋͂̏̈̈́̓̾̐̍̇̎͌̓̎̓̍͛͒̃͗̅̋̋̾̈́̓̈̀͌̎́̐̎̓͑̓̋̑̃̈̊͋̂̂̂̂̈̾̋̄̎̆̀͐̇̊̀̄̇̈́̈́̌̉̆̇̏̃̿̂͛̽̌́̐͌͆̿̀̅̈͊̽̂̎̆̉̃̈́̑͑̇͌̊͛͑̃͌̉̾͌͒́̿͊̾͂̓̏̓̑̈́̋̓͑̀͗͌͌̾̓͗̔̈̽̾͊͆̀̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝t̵̨̨̛̗͉̥͇̦̳̙̪̗̼͓̰͍̟̟̉͂́͝?̵̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̮̥͖͉̻̮̗̝̺̲̻̳̦̦̩͓͖̥̱̜̘͙̥̘̪̦͇̳̜̥̠̭͍̦͖͕̰͍̹̻̻̺̠̮̰̤̠̝̝̯̠̯̰̗̟̯̹̯̟̝̫̩̮͕̻̙̦̰͇̥͚̜͔̳͉̪̖͉͍̯̱͖̞̪̺͍͎̤̳̱̭̩͔̺̯͉͖͎̬̣̺͓̦̳̜̩͍̭̟̪̯̜̦̖̹̤̻͈̜̟̯̪̱̩̱̙͎̥̻̹̺͇̺̈͒̒́͑̾̓͆̍̀̈́͊̽͑̋͊͌̾͋̈́͛͆́̄̔̏̑͋̑̅̔͂̿̽͑̔͌́͗̋̿͂͑̏̈́͗̍̓̈̔̀̆̉̒̋̍̔̍̎̃̾͌̍̓̈̑͊̾̋͂͂͗͐̄̓͊̆̈́̽̾̅̾͗͂͗̔́́̋̉̎̐͛̂̃̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝"̵̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̮͔̳̥̯̠̬̥̼̖̖̟̫̜̦̭̦͔̹̺̝̺̖̦͇̭͎̩̪̼͚̥̎̈́̉̉̓̄̎͐͒͗͛̀̅̐̽̽͗̋̎̒͌́̆̊͆̆͒̎͐͛̊̽̈́̔̂̄͌͆͛̑͆͊̎͋̋̈́̃̆̒͂̀͒̈̈́͑̋̌͑̇͒͋́̈́̅̔̾̓́͒̐̿̇̓̉̑̎̆̈́͂͆͑̑̍̎̈͒̀͋͌̒̈́̆̂̇̐̌̑͂̃͋̽̍͗̆̉́̉̌̂̄͆́̐͋́͌́̄̍̾̑̉͛̒́̅̎̇̓͆͋̍̎̒͊̈́͂̈́̅̋̀́̈̐̏̈́̇̎̐̄̓̀̓̂́̇̾̓͂̒̈̆̐͊̊̋̾̐̓̌͂́̃̏̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̨̛̲͈̣͇̘͇̫̩̱͚̼̤͙̞͚͉͓̺̝̜̩̞͚̦̙̬͍͖̮̝̟̰͙̩̪̩̬̖̫̙̙̱̻̦̥̭̹͕̟̳͇̩̯͚̲̪̟͉̠͇͎̠͈̙̠̙̩̭̠̩̖̩̪̳͇͕̻̺̹̹̝͈͙͉̱͓̙̯̮͔̼͔̝̲͔̯̹̖̹̞͎̺̰̺̗̟̜̘̜͕͖̰͓̭͍̣̬̺̙͇̟̳͙̭̝͕̠͇̣̜̣̮̞̱̦͔̣̬̼͉̩̜̦̲̫̯̹̋͊͛͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̡̧̡̨̜͚̹̯̬͉͖̤̤̰̜̘͎̤̲͖͚̖̩͙̮̼͖̞̻͚̱̦̦͚͈̥͉̙͙̣͈̅̀̈́̓͑̊̾̎̓̈́̃̈́̆̑͆͗͛̈̓̍̈͛̓̅̔̈́̀̓͑͛͊̊̑̈́̏̂̕̕̕̕ͅ"̷̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̨͇̳̗͕̗̗̙̠̥̖͎̮͉̱̭̞̮̲͍̲͍͕̘̹̪̥͓͚̝̯̩͎̞̰̟̤͕̟̘̘͇̹͓̟̩͔͙̬̭̝̬̘͚̪̤̬̺̻̥̟̙̻͓̟̰͓͍͉̟̖̻̹̞̬̮͉̗͇̺̜̰̰̘̪̺̤̯̬̮̙̪̜͈̹̬̱̱̞̟̰̙̣͕͓̹̙̪̲̻̦̫͚͚͚͎̖͈̩̦͈̙̜͇̳̗̩̥̦̼̟͕̖͚̫͍̫̹͍̱̯̯͔̘̳͈͙̼̻͈̤̖͔͕̫͓̘͔̬͇̲̼͙̜̰̩̙̭̤̦̞̪͖̫͙̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅṮ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̫̲̀͋̈́͛̂́̂̆̿̉̎̓͂̈́̔̓͋̒̈̉̋̉͆̑̔̆͊̎͌͊͑̈́̊̾̇̉̂̿̂̈́̓̑̏̂͒͒̍͛͑͋̊͌͛̆͌̓͑̽͋̊̿͑̒͒̾̉̈́̆̑̈́͋̌̎̂̿̋͋͆̔̒̿̾̃̄͋͗̅͐̉͗̄̾̀̐̀̈́̍̃͆̇̊̓͋̔́̊͛͐̇̓̈̂̿̋̄̈́́̾̀̎̎͂̅̊̈̏̓̆̓̄́͋̾͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝h̵̨̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̺̻͎͖̹̮̞̲͓̭̰̬̰̩̰͇͉̲̭̼̬̥̮͇̜̘̠̪̟͕̜̲̖̯̬̞̟̖̩̘̯̯̼͍̤̟͍̘̫͈̗̪̫̮̮̱̤̦̦̮͈͚͙̪͓̬̪͎̺̭̲̖̜̬̖͔̏́̓̄͂̿̋̈́̉̀̈͛͋͐̾̓̐͑͋̃̋͆͂̿̔̽͑̀̎̃́͂̈́̎̾̂͂̽͋̍̑̃̄̉̿́̏͂̃̓́̋̌̆̉̅̄̆̆͋̄͋̑̄͑̾̀̇̈́̇̇͐͗͛̂̑͑̑͑̉͆́̄̑̏̑̆͊͗͛̓̓̔͊̈͌̀̃̇̋̓̆͑̌̓̎͗͋͑̈́̉͋̓̌̊̏̀͋̌̃̓̍̆͋͑͋̇̀͛̄̋̇̽͌́̅̐͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̴̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̛̼̬͓̲̫̯̫̖͔͙̱͕̹͎͉̲̗̫͉͚͔̮̦̭͖͙̰̣̹̹̝̖̯̦̝͕̺̬̜̦̯̥̫͍̜̬̠͉̞̪̳̠͙̤̯͎͎̺̇̿̀́͑̄̅̉̃̾́̍́̃̑̄̈̅̄̋̉̆̇̓̇̈́͋͑̒̋̑̂̾͑̒͋̂̍̊̋̇̍̎̄̈͑͒̽̄͐͐͊̑̐͛̏̇̓͒̉͆͐͌̔͋̄̀̑̽̈̔͊͒̓̅̈̈̈̈́̐̑̈́̍̋͑̑́̐͌͒̎̓̀̅̀͂̽̔́́̂͋̊͐͛̅́̓̑͑̎̃͋̓́̏̃̉͊̊́̀̈́̑̽̓̇̀̊̾͛̎̊̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̨̨̛͖̣͔̰̞̙͈̪̗̟͖̭͕̞̯̼̣̣̻̺͕͍̻̞̜͍̜͈̙̲̭̤̝͓̼͓͔̭̮̲͆̔͑̿̍̈́̿̽̾͒̐͐̎͆̿͒̂̌̓͌̈́̍̐̈́̿͌́̈̄̾̎͒̊̋̔̉̈́́̄̍̐́͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ'̷̢̡̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̰̻͈̫͕̯͚͎͔̘̯̟̭̠̟̦͍͔̲̪̻̜̙͉̥̭̲͇̬̣̘͎̩̣͎͍̺͚͎̪̺̰̭̦̙̲̩͕̮͕̗̪͖̖̻͎̺̰̙̣̖̳̘͕̟̥͍̳̳̝͈̫̗̼̝̣̠̝̺̯̞̤̼͖̠̳̭̮̖̤̫̖̳̟͓̳̳̗̜͇̭̣͖͖̜̹̞̜̥͇̜̟̦͇̗̙̥̣̬̜̣͉̹̞̫͔̗̺̋̇̈́̑̂̅́̇͛̅̒̓͊̋̐͐͒́̿̏̓̓̈́͑̓̌̓̊͌͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅș̴̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̲̖̥̟̮̟̰̫͙͍̭͕̱̥̼̟͈̹͔̟̮̜͍͓͖̲̪̼̥̟̲̯͓͉̫͙̜̰͈̩͈̬̭͙̼̗̣̥̼͕̯̝̠̥̠̱̬͈̱͎̟̜͚͉̘̠̖̥̻̟͐̓̈́̏̓̇̀̆̊̄̈̓̈̔͂́̏̋̉̊̈́̃̑̉͗͐̋́̃͗͌́͐̓͗̌̈́͑̀̎͛̃̀̀̊̒̑̈́͋́̀͑̂̊̔͊͒̾̿͆͗̍̀͊̊͂́̋̽̐͌̽̾̀͋͌͋̑͑͋̈́̎̽̄̌̈́͆̈̎̀̎͋̊͐̉́̉̍̀̉̅͑͗̔̆̀̀̔̆̋̓̋̏̅̏̀̄̉̄̾͐̽̋̎̋̽̿͑͊͑̂̀̑̀͊͌͑̋̀̒͑͐͋́͒̔̽̂̚̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅ ̵̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̛͓͈̖̳̺̲͖̘͍͔͉̮͍̞͔̙͔̝͚͕͈̻͚̣̫̻̲̥̗͉͖̮̝͎̳̣̮̳̥̹̣̯͇̯̝̪̫̪̺̝͔͕̺̥̲͈̺̯͓̥͕̝̼͖̰̖͖̰̫͎͇̗̠̦̞̦̘͖̳͕͙̮̖̩̜̪̯̳͖̣̗͔̬̦͎̗̯͔̥̗̦͓̯̤̠̮̜̜͙̠̥̘̤̠̪̥̹̦͚͔̜͓͍͈̙̬͓͎͙̜̝̰̖͙̭̟̺͓̗̜̭͚͍̜͓̟̭͉͙̠͉̹͔̖̺̻͔̟̪̞̼̫̜͚̫̪̪̖͚̟̬̘̺͎͍̔̇̊̓̌̓̒̓̏͛̈́͊̀͊͆̏͂̋̀͐̃̈́̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̴̡̨̨̨̢̛̛̩̼̟͇̘͈̬̗̬͉̦̺͔͍͔̣̹͖̒͑̿͋͊̈́̅͂̄̽̇̄̇̎̀͂̉̆̅͗́̊̈̇͌̾̆̊͊̈́͑̈́͌̓̽̈́̍̾̑̎̋̀̽̍́̄̈́̈́̊̈̽̇̈́̏̀͋̄͛͌̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ḣ̶̨̨̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̝̱͙̣̝̝̘̖̘̬̠͖͕̟͍̙̖̥͖͓̞̲̬̭̞͚͔̤̲̞̪͙͎̩̝̳͍̲̖͉͈̗̰̟̻͖̺̜̻̮̖͎͇̤̱̙̪̞͉̲̤͙̼̣̤̜͚̞̘̖͓̰̬̼͜͜͜͜ą̶̛̬̟̳̣͕̳̮̣̱͔̠̬͕̭͕͙͍̭̼̪̦̣͈̠͚͕̪͎̗͈̰̭̲̅̅̀̓̊̈́͊̐̒͆̇̅̇̋͒͆̂̄̿̔̂̈́̆̅̉̀́͊̅́͛̉̃̀̈́̀͊̽͒̓̈́̐́͑̒̃̑̌̏͌̂̔̓͛̒́̆̌͛̏͛͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝t̵̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̯̪̻͈̯͈̦̦̻̟̲̙̼͚̥̖͚̻͕̦̠̪͇̯̟̩̺̻̪͕͓͇̙͓͕͍͇̬͕̹̦͓̳̮̘͎͆͊̽̎͊̏̎̄͌̓̑̊̓̓̍̾̓̔̐̎̑͒̈́̀̀͛͐̐̀̽͒̓̍̀̾͋͆̐͆̒̌͆̊̉̊͑̌͑̓̓̏̆́͋̾̀͐̃͗̋̊̒͗̈́̋͊̔͑͊̄̑̽̄͒͊̊̂͐͆͛́́͑͒̽̔̈̎͂͊͌̀̔̊̃͛̒̀̓͒̏͑̀̊̽̓̀͛̅͂̍̈́͗͗̀͌͊̇͊̏̊̐̓͋̈́̔͛̈̈͛̂̽̑͒̏̿̊͊̒̿́́̑͌̐̽̎̿͗̀́̿̌́͂͑͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̡̡̧̳͔͚͓̲̥̹͇̳̮͙͚̰̻̥͎̲͕̼͉̯͉̞̟̼̮͎͉̫̹̱̮̘̹͖̩̬̲̻̜̲͇̫̭͈̪͓͓̺̠̣̺̫̦͚̏̂̂̐̂̔͗̍͐̂͜͜͜ͅį̴̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̞̲̪̼̖̞͈̮͔͓̬͍̫̯̻͕̲̻͎̰̠̠̣̹̻͎͔̭̪̰̪̙̯͚̠͍͎͈̼͍̜͇̗̟͉̟͓̖̞͓̻̲̫̯͔̺̗̱̙̮̩̺͓̤̹̈́̇̓͗̈́̍̐͊͛̈͗͐͒̽́̿̑̈̉́̊́͗̃̔̿́̌̿̓̾̓̊͗̽̾̓͗͊̈́̈́̾̀̎́̓̅̃̽̀͌̐̈́͊̏͊̒̾͆̆̉̽́̇͌͆̿̐̊̍͗̉͛̂̃̓̉͒̍̌̂̌̊̉͋̊̇͗̊͑̅̽̉̿̇̀̈͑͑̌̄̅̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̵̛̛̛̛̣̠͙̤̬̩̩͑̈́͌̾͋̐̆̋̋̈́͐̋̔̈́̔̒͗̀̓̒̈́̍̐̏͌͋͗̓͆̅̈́̓́̾́̀͑̔̓̔̎̎́̈́͛͑̈́͛̈́͐̏̄̏̾̃́̌̍̇̅͐͌͋̒͛̇̒͛̒͑͛̽͋̂̓͑͋̋̈́̓́͆͊͗̀̉̇̑͐̏͋̌̊̑̈̂͐̐̇́̈́̆̌̓̊̌͌͗̄̅̋͑̏̋̀̈͆̊̊̌͂̈̊͂̃͊̅͛̂̈͋̌̆̓́̾̊̏͐̉́̆͒͂̎̽̃͊̊̏̂̊̄͂̌̇̓͛͗̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅ ̴̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛̭̹͓̮̱̝̮̭̺̲͕͙̩̼͇͇̙̞̞̦͎̣̬͔͍̳̳̬̩̤̺̖͇͍̠̺̖̰͈̙̱͉̦͉̙̙͉̘͎̝̪̞͇̘̼̘̠͍͈̟̩̫̻̺̙͍̣̱͙͕̜̙͕̟͚͖̖̜͔̫̠̱͕̙͈͈̺̖͇̻̳͈͎͕̱̫̪̺͌̋̀̀̏̈́͌̊̾̂̀̓̇̀͋̋̈́̈́̀̐̄́͋̾̈̊̀͛͂̔͋̑̓̒̉͊̑̍̔̈́̓̀̈́̄̾͋̌̍̇̉̀̓̋̏̆́͐̒́͊̓͑͊̐̿̾̾͐͐͒̈́̍̾́̈́͌́͑̂̔͊̆́́̑̈́̀̿̏̚͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅs̶̢̨̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̜͎̹̗̮̺͇̥̜͍̩͈͎͔̘̮̙̪̲̘̜͔͎̱͉̳̬͎̲̫̯̺͈̘̯͈̦̜̩̼̠̞̬̰͔͕̥͎͎͚̦̪̬̬̯̦̝͔͔̗͈͍͍̠̳̘͎̲͍͈͇̭̟̱̭̟̙͚̖̩̠͎̱͉̻͕̟̭͔͍͓̩̝̞̦̙̼͉͇͈͉͔͍̺͈̯̦͎̬͕̰̖̝̖̯̺͍̖̺̼̭͎̲͚̪͕̹̲͎͍̳̯̜͎̩̞͉̣͔͎̤͔͔͓͔͙͓͎̥͙͍͆̈́͐̓͆͗̓́͑͊̆̆̐͑͑̐̃͑̉͆̓̀͂̃́̃̄͛̇́̐͐̾̏̑̓̈́́̿̽͌͑̌͗̿̒̐̈́̏͗̾̓͗̋̊̄̍͒́̃̎̉̀̄͗̆͑̇̑̈̈̂́̃̃͛͂̈̾̂́̽̊̃́̀̽̾̃̀̓͌̾̀̈́͂͒̈́̍̈́̊̈́̿̅̾͑͛̾́̈́̋͋̃̌̄̀͗̊̽̋̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅä̸̧̡̧͈̩̝͇̣͕̝̠̘̥͈̝̠̫͖͈̦̓͂̈̇̄͋͌́̀̐̐̋͛̈́͆̎́̌̏̈́̀͋̎̐̀͛̎͛́̓̍́͂̄̓͗̃̉̇̑̏̑͂̀̌́́͋̽̉̌̉͂̑̿̒̋̕͘͝͠͝͝͝y̸̧̛̛̹̝̠̪̫̯̤͖̳̱͇͉̟̫̺͖̣̘̹̗̹̦̗͍̫̹̫̜͎̾̿̑̒̀̓̋̎̓̈̋̌̍͗̽̓̓͆̌͆̌̀̇̋͋̏͑̌̒̃̈́̆̓̈́̅̄̕͘̕͘ͅs̷̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̝͚̠̪̟̳̯̻͔͚̜̣̖̝͇̰͈͚̯̠̮̲͉̤͔̦̱̰̙̮̟͓̝̹̗͓̥̝̳̙̹͉̳̞̭̫̮̟͕͎̥͔̩̫͔̪͈͔̪̘̬̻̜̩̙̹̥̰̱̺̖͙̺͕͓̖̘̯͓̙̺͖̹̞͔̠̙̳̬̲̖̫͇̳̼̫̖̥͔̜̫̮͈̯̗͕͓͎̬̺̝̲͔̜̰̫͇͔̥̩̪̮̙̦̜̝̻͉̪͙̙̥̻͓̗͚̜̝̰̳̘̠͇̜̻̝͖͈̥̻̤̞̭͎̝̥̹̖̻̤̜̙̝̟̹͓̝̺̟̜̻̰̠̪͕̱̪͔̤̥̥̣͑̑̓͗̒̈́͐̾̈́̓̀͂͋̓͗̊̀̏̓̈́́̑̈̾͌̍̌̓͐͋̀̒̾͑̋̔̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ ̴̨̛̥̭̳̲̘̼͓̰̞̘̗̮͙̺̰̟̯̭̥͈͚͌̓̈̽̽̌̋̊̾̈̔̽̄͒̒͑̏͂͗̿̄̈́͛͊͌̂͌͗̂̆̀͆̅̈͐̓̃́̃́̑͛̏́̎̈̑̄̐̅̊͒̀̂̀̐̾̓̊̑̍͆̎͌͋̒͗̊̀͗͌͑̉̊̽͋̊͂͊̓͛̂͐͆̽͒̆̓̌̔͗͂̆͛̃̔͌͊̀̇͆̈́̒̑̾̋͋̎̃̈́̿͐͊̾̋́͑̂̓͒́̾́̔́̒͐̓̽̀̇̈́͗̌̆̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅơ̸̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̛̝̤̮͓͙̻̦͎̤̦̩̼̗̯̞̼͔̬͙̪̭̪̘͓̥̹͓͈̺̜͍̟͍̥̟͙̖͕͉̝͔̼̤̝̳̬̙͍̞͇͍͎̜̪̝̺̠͙̠̘̝̳̹̭̻̦̭̺̹͍͙͓̟͎̻͍̜̦̺̣̲̳̯͎͉̣͇͓̪͈̙̞̩̝̯̫̦̲̭͈͈͙̲̟͍͎͖̜̤͙̙̦͎͙͎̙̱̦̜̩̬̰̼̦͐̐̃̃͊̓͑̇̽͐̔̿̈́͛̀̊̉̋͗̊̐̄̓͗̓̊́́̉̇͆̿̋̾̑̐͊̑͗͒̀̑̀͗͒̀͆̑̆͆̀͑̽̓̈́͑̍͐̓̐̾̎̎͆̈͂̈̽͑͂͒̋͂̓̋́̈́͑̓̂̆̓̌͂͌͋͗͂̊̉̏̃̑̂̑̾̑̿͊͂̓̋̽͌̓̀̆̒̌͌̒̇̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̸̛̛̛̠̜̣̗̻͖̪͕̖̼͙͈̙̖̯̣̭̥͕̮͓̪̗͚̬̟̗͚̖̫͓̺̼̟̑͂̐̔͒͒̎́͋̋̂̃̉̓̄́̈́̃̐́̃̈́̒̈́̈̇̽̂̓̈̍̌̏̇̂͋̉̈͊̔͆̀̈́̅̽̂̒̿̇̂̾͗͌̌̀͊͛̂̃̏̃̅̎͗̈́̒̎̇̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̨̢̨̨̧̛͍̳̘͔͈̦̪̦̲̮͉̬͎̭̳̟̮̪͈̯̟̯̣̱͚̦̠̺͎͍͔̹̦̣̰͕̟̟̀͛̍̏̌̅́͋͆́̅͆̿̆͛̀͂̈̑̊͂̐̍̓̇͊̄̏̑̉̔͌̆̒̈́̑͌̑̒͌́̃̈́̓̐́̓̉̾͛̈̏̽̋̈́̃̑̔̀̑̊͛̃́̅̍͂̓̽̎́̊̍̍̂̓̀̏͗̎̈́͂͆̄́͊̆̿͗̏̈́̑̓̌͐̀̀̇̍̈́̓̂̀̃̌̿̇̏̅̎̓̿̐̍͆̾̾̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̶̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̡͎̦̗͇̺̲̺̫̙͖̩͇̫̮̞̦͎͙̙̯͈̫͚̜͔̪͔̠͎̜̟̹̮̱̰̞̖̲̼̝̞͇̮̰̦̲̜͍͈̺̜̠̪̮̮̝̙̗͎̝̬͙̞̖̬̗͖̙̱͕̝̰̱̩̰̮̻̞̱͎̦̱̺̼̤͇̣͕̳̞̜̥̼̝̤̱̙̞̖̼͖͔͚̩̪͓̭͓̳̳̊̂͌͒́͛͛͑̌͐͑̐͂̑͆̐̅͆͗͋̏̈́̒͑̈́̎͗͗̀̈̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̷̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̩̘̬̯̖̳̠̜͎̙͇̫̼̗͈̯̠̪̻̼̲͕̪̟͓̫͕̣͔̹̲̘̻̬͎̘͈̟̮̫̼̖̘͙̥̥͎̣̟̘͙̖͙̳̯͖̹̯͓͔̤̥̙͍͕̥͚̟̼̙̮̗̙̤͙̮̳̮̤̥̱̋͌̒́̔̈́̿̒̎̐̈̃̅̂̊̃̍̇̐̑̑͒̊̑̀́̀͂̓̇͒̋͆́̏́̾́͒̓̽̈́͐̎̈́̀͒͋̓̇̅̈́̈́̏̅͊̈́̈̅̿̆̑̾͊̌͋̒͊̑̑̈̓̈́̍͒̃̉̅́̍̀͆͗͒͗̏̃̓̀͂̂̈́͒̍͋̆́̀̍̒̓̉̀͊̂̊͒̃͛̓̂̾̿͒̇͌̿̈́͊̔͊̋̏̈́̽̅̈́̐̃͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̨̛̛̛͙͉̫̳͚͉͉̗̟̮͔͖̮̗̹̭͉̼͍̰͎̬̝͓̟̟̺̠̭͇͇̜̲̠͙̲̫̙͕̦̹̜̖͍̳͖̣̰̫̟̦̝̝̟̞͉͇̥̙̺̭͈̞̗͓͓͔̥̻̺͕̤̻̻͈̖͓̬͔̙̩̖̰̯̙̖̜͖͕̻̱̥̘̝͙͉̦̗̲͙͎̗̠͇̯̲̝̠̥͓̻̳̘̭̖̥͈̔̍̇̎̇͆̌̀́͂̉̊͛̉͆̀͌̿̎̃̆̃̅͊͆̑̃́̈͐͆͊́́̊͐͊̉̋̄̊̄͋̓̉̋̑͒̍̾̆́̇͛̓̾̄̈̄̃̀̽̆͗̈̇̑̋̀͂̓͆͗͑͛̎̇͛̈́͒̀͋͋̉̾̔̔͆̐̃͑̑̾͒̄̌̒̈́̎̂̇̉̂́́́̃̎̈́͛̊̽̍̐͐̀̈̈́̔̌̽̀̐̈̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅḅ̵̧̨̧̛̛̛̦͖͇̩̻̳̜͍̣̞̤̼̟̝̫̜̪̥̲̞̣̖̤̣͙͕̞͚̪͔͕̠̝̱̟̩̳̣̩̤͔͔̥̜̞͇̬͙̙̪͒̑̆̌̋̓͊͒̎̐̇̓͌̈͊̀̃̐́̀̀̓̄͛̉͛̈͒͆̈́͋̒̈̌̇́̄̐̿̇̆͊̎͋̀͗̉͐̓̑̋͐̐̇̄̀̇͒̏͆̀͒̈́̆̓̓̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝a̷̧̢̧̢̧͚̺̜͍̻͔̹̣̙͚̬͍̞̼̳̟̫̰̣̬͓͚̹̮̱̹̥͍̦̬͓͉͚̫̯̻̬̺͕̯̻̬̰̘̪̖͉͎̯͎̦̰̾̇̎̍͂̀̅͐̾̿̌̈͛͌̌̆͌̊̎̓͒͆͛͒̿͗̌̆̃̉̔̀̔̐̍̈́͗̋̀̈́̋̈́͒̿̆͆̊̄̆́̍̇̈́̂́͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̷̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̛̘͚̺͎͇̣͍͖͓̤̜̮̟̤̙͎̪͎̰͈̗̭̲͓̣̜̟̗̳̳̩̪̦͕̘̰̝̤̬̤͉͈̘̥̰͈̫̗̦̖͈̦̫̪̦̟̣̹̺̥̻͚̼̤̥͖͖͈͈̩̜͚̳̫͚̙͍͈͚̞͚̫̲͚̺̤͙̞͓̜͙̬̘̬̱͙̱͙̗̙̠͖̖͙̠̝̪͍͍̪̲͉̜̭̭̯̺̜̙͎͉̦̙̲̭̰̺̩͔̪̪̭̦̯͉̰̙̮̜̺͆̏̿͌̃̀̎́̉̌̑̍̈́̊̅͂̆̾̒̔̾̒̇̉̾̽͒̊͒̎̔̽́͋͂̂͊͒̇̂̓̽̉̄͗̋̀͆͛͛͐͌̐̄̑͛̔̂̎̾̍̽̈́́̈̀̇̽̀̈́̅͐̐̓͐̓̓̾͛̀̈́͒͂̈̈́̀̈̀͊̓̎̏̅̃͑̃́̄̎͋̃̎͛͊́̅̆̐̈́̽̄̋̒̂̅̆̾̈́̓̋̅̒̎̽̉̈́̿́̊͋͛͐͐̉͐͂̈́͐̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅg̵̡̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̻̼͈͕̰̼͓̘̣͕̖͓͖̖͍̜̗̗̜̣̺̞̟͓͇̦͉̠̤̟̦̼̖̜͚̬̥̙̬̫͙͙̰̤̫͎̱̥̤͍̭͇̭͎̜̫̬͚͍̮̙̦̣̊̈́͛͗̓͑͒̃̏̀̄̐̓͗̐̾͊͗̌͛̃̉̓̉̋́̄̏̊̔̈́͐̌̃̌̔̃̍̃̆̊̃̉̃̑̌̀̄̀͒͒͒̔͛͂͗̄̋̍͌̏̿̈́̓͊͊͐̂̓̓͒͛̇͐̍̓̌͒̈́̽̈́̇̑̇̂̊̎̈́̆̏̔͂̔̈́͗̃͌͛̅͆̾̊̾̑̅̿̇̀́̈̀͒͑͒̽͒̈́̒̅̓̅̃̈́̇̎̽̓͛̈̍̓̇́̋͂̓̔͋̃̀͑̏̇̾͒͋̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̶̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̹̭̟̖͚̯̭̻̣̻͚͕͍͔̥̣̜̗̜̹̲̣͎̘̜̘͇̳̣̱̗̤̳̤̭̟̗͕̙̜͍̯̲͉̰͖̦̝̭̙̠͎͈̝̥̮̥̝̺͇̭̘̻̦̖̪̤͕̺͈͕̼̝̜͈̪̠̹̖̩̻̺͕̖̦͚̦̖̱̙͔̞̦̖͇͇͙̝͍̞̦̟̞̺̪̠̠͖͖̦̞̬̲͈̰̺͈̩̩̺̪͎̼̖̬̹̜̫̘͓̮͓̼̣͈͉̦̱͔̫͙̟̿̌̋͂̌̓̐̑̋͗̓͌̏͌͋̎͒͛̽͂́͛̀̂͊̊̃͐̀̾̈́́͗̽̆̂̂̿̽̿̿̈́̍̿͂̉̾͌̔̅́͐̉́̂̏́́̈́̍̓͂̀̄̋͗͊̾͗̇̆̄̀̑̔͊̋̾́̋͑̒̂̀͆̂͗̆͂͗̆͑̐̏̒̾̍͗͂̇̋̿̃̓̓͐̋͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ,̷̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̡͚͇̰̫̞̤͎̯̩̯̼̖̝̪͉̦̝̩̭̟̭̼̫̮͍̣̰͙̭̘͎̱̭̰̖̤͎͖̪̩̻̹̮̺̣͍̹̼̜̦͓̰̳̻̙̬̈́̒̐̀̔͊͑́̎͑̀͒̏̓̅̊͑́̑̂̄̿̾̀̀̾͋͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅ ̷̨̧̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̬̜̰̟̥̭̻̥̱͖͓̭͈̺̱̘̥̙͍̱̼̱͇̘̠̣̬̱͓̤̝͚̼̖̟̼̜̰̜̘̳̥̱̥͕͎͈͎͎͕͙͖̘̘̤̬̘̩̲̰̮̻̗̟͙̻̳̥͖͉̟̭̱̩̳̪̼̖̻̩̠͍̣̠̩̝͍̻͔͚̯̯̰̰̞̖̩͈̩̭͖͍͈̤̯͚͕̳̹̳̥̳͎̼̬̘͓͚̣͚̝̫͕̠̗̻͎͍̖̯̃͒̾̐̍̑̋́͋̐̑̐̇͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅy̶̨̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̦̰͚̜̲̰̬͔̲̘̳̹͉̭̟̭̤̰̹̼̳̲͕̤͍̮̣͔̗͚͍̼̱̩̰͓̹̼̼̩̦̳̭̘͉̣̩̥͇̝̣͇̬̤͓̣̰̬͉̫̳͍̭͔̹̰̬̝̟͖͓̺̦̫̭̰̼̗̗͎̲̙̱̝͔̘̮͇̫̰̲͓͙̙̙͍̙̝̖̭̗̞̐̉͛͑͛́͐̽̒͂̈́̔́̽͌̽̉͋͐͛̑̄̊͗̒̊́͌̔̐͆͊̍́̓̐͛̀̏́̈́͌̏͗̔͗̐̒͋̅̀̂̓̔̂̌̍́̋̃̀́̈̇͂̿̇̄̑̓̈͐̄͑̽͛̅̓̂͋̐͂̓̾͊̄̄̉̑̇̇́̎̈́̓̇͂̾̊̽͊͂̈́̋̈́̈́̋̆̒̈́̆̄͑̔͑̅̐̋̇͌͛̍̄̓̈́́̏͐̈́̈́̋̌̍͋̑̈́̔́̑̽͌͛́͊͌̃͂̿͌̈̂͗̈́̍̎͆̒̐̾͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͈͙̲͈̤̥͙͕̺̜̪̜̫̜̝̬̬̫̜̻̤͈͎̥̪͓͍͎̂͌̏͑̉̽́̏͐̒͊̔̾̇̀͌̍͒̇̅͌͌̾̇̅͋̅̈́̿͋̾̈́̀̈̈́̅̏̆́̅͗͋̏̃̄̀̒̅́̓̈́̋̎͌̈́͑͂̆̎͑̑̑̃̀̇̓̂̑̇̇̾̑̽̌̅̊̋̒̄̏͒̈́̋̌̑͆͂͊͑̍̍̒̀̆̋͆̏̀̂̀̔̇̃͐̌̆̽͗͋͋͒̋͌̍̆͐̄̾́͆͂̉̌̊̔͒͊̈́̄̊̍͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ḁ̶̙͓̻͙̖̲͔͔̫̣͇͖̣͖̙̬͔̯̠̟̹̯͇̾͂̐̿̄͛͆̀͘͘̕͝ͅh̵̨̢̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̛͍͍̩͕̬͕̩̬͖̰͉̥͈͕̺̳̱͇̖̳̱̮̲̹͖̙̞̗͓̲͎̭͚͕͙͓͙͖͔͉̦̤̝͍͙̖͓͓̼͍̤̺͚̦̱͔̟͎̳̙͕̺͚̘̲̗͍͎̠͇̤̭̝͕͔̞͚̫̱̦̗̬͔̻̭̦̹̟̥̪̪͎̜̬̻͓̫̟̪̝̘̮̯̯̹͈̻̮̻̞͕͓̤͎̙̘̱̰̲̻̦̺̥͈͍͖̱̟̻͖͕̰̦̯̺̗̟͖̪̰̰͕̹̰͂̅̎̐̅͂̏̽̆͋̃̈́̆̀͌̄̾̂̆͛̒̈́̈̑̀̈́̒̀̋͛̋̿͂̅͒̃́̓̀̔̑͛͂̈́̈́̇̊͂͛́̿͊͐̋̄̒̀̒̈̒̉͑̓̈̏̇͛͗̃͆́̑͗̀́͊̌̓̉̾̒͛̓̇̍̇̐̀̄̑̔̓͑̊̃̈́̎̋́̀̒̒́̐͒͗̃̀̾̿͋̈́̎͆̒̏̌̎̀͑͌̒̿̆̓͒̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̸̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̱̩̹̝̼̯͙̦̤̠̣̖͚̠͚̰̩͎͇̯͙̙̘͖͔̻͖̫̟͔̣̜̮̗̙̠̖͎̼̬͙̟͍͚̝͓̺̬͍̟̥͎̙̱̱̭̳̟̻̺͎͙̟͓̝̮͍̞̩̲̳̝̠̬͕̙̺̻͚̬͕̱͇̦̠̥͇̼̼͉̻̝̙̝̪͉̝̰̖̘̥̞̜̳͖̞͙͓̯͉̖̰̥̮̹̝̼̰̫͈͖̬̜̱̩̺̜̐̐̈́͊͐͗͒̂̈́͐͑̂̂̉̅̅̽̌͌̾̍̌̓̓̉̊̈́̀̔̿̈́̒̃͂̃̓́̍̃̔̐͆͒́̇͌̇͑̍̆͆̉̈́́͑͆̄͑͊̊̏̊̉̿͐̋̈́̽͂̎̂͐̅̀͆̈́͌̊̌̒̾͗͗̈́͗͐͂͋̌̿̈́͂̎̓̌̿́́̓̾̈́̾͋̔͊̔̇̎̑̄͂̐̒̔͛̂͋͗̽͂́̈́̅̉͒̓̋̓̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ"̷̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̳͈̬͖͈̱̮͎̥͓͚͓̟̜̺͎͇͙̣̲̦̘̞̠͖̖̟̪̻̯̪̜̞͓̝̟͖̱̣͙̘̞̹͓̝̦̜̼̘̼̗̺̥̤̜̰̼͈̘̱̲̳̞̫̘̝̘̹̣̮͉̬͍͉̯͚̖̞͇̳̤̩̤͕͍̦̖̭̘̗̺͙͇̦͓̲̜͔̖̝͇̰̜̘̙͙̻̺̪̠̜͕̤̱̖̙͇̫͕̰͓̠̞̘̫̲͍͔̼̪̟̭̫̪̭͑̂̆͂̌̆͒͌͑͑̈́͌̂̈́́̓͗̏͊̌͜͜͜͜ͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̧͔̖͖̠̞̼̼̝̰̗̪͙͍̗̫̣̪̣̖̩͉̗̺̳̱̬̗̞̪̖̭͖̘̬͉̥̭̥͇͓͚̭̤̤̦͈̫͎̬̪̣̣̪̞͖̰̖͎̙̺̹̹͔̝̮̹͇̬̼̞̩̹͉̲̥̲͕͉̗͓̹̰̙̯͓̣̝̩̺̦̖͚̜̳͕̮̮̟̖̳͎͉̜̹̜̰͇̱̩̪̯̭͙̲̻̠͕̖̥̭͎͙͍̼̤̟̲͇̠̬͖̥̖͇̺͇̤͇͙̼̺̼̪͔͓͙͔̠͕̘͓̬̫͖̺̞̼͉͉͇̤͔͗̓̀̒̉̒́͒̍̍̌̋̈͐̆̎̅̓͛̄̆̈̑̐̈̊͒͐̈͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̮̮͉͙͈̩̭̥̪̦̟̳͙͍͔͎̱̼̣̯͚̜̙͙̦̠̠̮̰̮͔͕͚͙̭̠͙͎̫̬̙͖͔͍̮͖̻̜̣͙͈̟̯̩̖̩͎̤̟̗̣̭͓̟͚͇̩̇̎́̊̓͑͑̀̾̄̋͌̎̅̉͂͗̋͂̄͊͗̅̓͑͐̈́̿̉͐͆̓͋̃̈́́̐͛̄͂͆̔̃̈̊͂̔͋͆͗͆͐́͛̌̔͐̑͂̔̌͊̊́̈̈́̐͑̅̏̂̃̎͗̑̔̉̄̃̇͐͆̊̽̂̏̅̄̽͛̈́̂̈́̈̈́̑͛̾̿̓̔̽̀͗͐͂̀͑̀́̈́̓̉͗̏̂͌̑͑̏͐̉́͊́́̾̉̄͊̊͆͑͊̊͐̎̀͌̈̀́̒̀̆͌̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅ  
̶̡̢̧̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̬̞̟̟̠̺̩͓̼̝̥̹̦̜͙̻̭̘̙̥͚̹̣̖̪̪͈͕̝̙̱̼̼̖̰̘̣̻̹̜̬̪̫̻̦̘̜̜̪̤͚͉̜̩̦͇̤͔̫̦̮̤͉͖̠̞̮̰̖̰̹̰̩̳͎͙̟̰̤̣̣̙̥͎̩̬̞̻̱͍͎̫̟̻̹̜̺̞̜̫̞̯̳̻̟̠̗̩͍͇͉̝̜͈̪̭̥͈̺̘̫̳̝̩͖̱̙̝̯̭̹̺̘̮̱̹͍͔̲̗͉̳̭̪̈́͗͌͋̽̐̌͛̏̔́͑̏͐͒̈̇̂̎̒͒͊͋́́̌̑͒̂̊͐̒̃̒̑̽͛̅́̄̎̓̈̅̋́̈̐͆͂̀̀̍͌̆̿͗̾̏͂̇̋̍̀̃͋̅͊̓̋̒̂̌̿͆̂̉̓̈́́́̏̎̋͂͗̈́̀̃͌̀̐̍͂̾̐̌̋̊̇̍́͒́̎̿͐̌͊̌̈̍̽̈̀͊̉͊̈́̅̈́͐͐̆͛̽̓̊̓͋̿͆̈́̒͌͋̇̄̍̓͒́͌̐̈́̿̀̾̐̽̔̈́̐̌̀̀͛̒̍́̐͐̎̄̂̐̒̒͗̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̶̡̢̛̛̭͔̮̥̳̩̘̩͉̗̖̤̩͇̫̖̼̰͖̝̮̰̺̣͉̪̱̬̩̲̲͇͉͎̬̲̥͔͇̼̥̣̳̹̜̞̗̹͔̝̰̙̲͎͙̬̺͙͍̻̺̦͔̈͐̀̄̌̈́͑̈̌̈́̒̿͑̍̑̏̑͐̇̆͗̅̍́̅̊̑̍̀̅̀̒̏̈͂̇̈́̍̐̈́̆̏̏͆̍̂̓̄̅́̌͐̍͒͒͂͂̓̊̄͌̍̑̑̏̓̏͆̄̃͑̉̐̄̔̽̊̿̇͛̔̈͐͛̀͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅB̵̧̨̧̡̧̧̨͕̲͕̱̻̲͖̘̳̪̳͉̜̯̥̟̙̫͚̬͙͚̲̰̱̭̫̲͚̮͉̩̤̎̈́̌̋͐̄̈̉̆̈̇̊̄͊̃̅̔̍̚̚͜͝͝ư̷̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̡͈̳̻͎̞̭̫̻̖̺͓̲͈̹̭̝͈͇̺̖̠̬̙͉̗͖̦͚̯̗̤̻̜̩͍̫̜͕̙͉̯͍̦̗͓͈̤̙̗͙͍̟̹̯̫̳͖̩͕͇̦͚̭̜̳̖̣̻̜̝̯̺͈̭͚̼̤̠̰̬̭̯͇̱͈͖͔͙̲̫̭̝̖̲̥̞̟̥͉͔̭̙̳̠̜̠̗̳̤͎̥̳̠̻̳̙̘̱̹̗̰͖͈͎̜̣̹̮̯̑̀̾̆͑̒͗̅̾̍̐̂͂̋̓̂̾̈́̉͑͆̅̑̿̀́̌͛͋̽̓̀͒͑̒̔̍̏͂̓̐̅̉̐̐̓̎̑̔̆̓̽̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅț̶̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̛̛͔͕̞͖̞̺̙̙̫̜̪͈̜̯͓͓̪̣͉̭̣͔̼̼̱̜̹̩̤̗͖̪̯͚̞͙͖̪̘̘͎͇̘͇͙̲̜͓̞̤͉̺̲̹̙͎̜͈̹̭̺̩͈̩̝̜̙̫̱͕͉̣͉̦̫͎͇͖̘̝͎͉̳̥̞̗̲͔̯͚͔̺͔̪̰̩̞̥͙̞̻̥̱̝̹̳̲͕͎̱̖̙͓̥͈̘͇̥̣̗͖͓̯̞̺͓̜̺͚̥͇͍̰̩͈̼̞̜̼̲̤̤̾̅̒͒̾̈̑̀̋̆͐̋͛͐̏͆̆͂͊͐̀͌̿͗̊̏̐̍́̾̈́̑͆̋̈́̏̽̑̌̍̅̋̇̈͊̀͌̎̾̏͗͊̀͂͂̓̇̔͆̆̈̓͋̇̔̐̋̇̏͑̎̃̔͗̅̽͛͊͋̄͂̇̏͊̃̅̇̈́̆̔́͒͊̓̅̆̅͛̍̒̍̆̄͐́͊̈́̆̒́̂̂̌͋̓̒̾̎̈́̾̍͛̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̢̡̛̮̬͔̦̭̗͍͔̭̲͉̯̲̜̬͖̱̼͉͇͔͙̰̭̍̓͋̈́̑́̓̽̔̆̍̓̾́̆͑̌̑̐̇̍͑͗̒̓́̄́́͒͆̓̽̊̇̈̊̈̒̂̌͆̂̈́̏̽̍́͆̓̃̏̽̈͛̓̅̀̉̏̃̀̆̇̒͛̑̄͑̄̏̾̐̔͋̏͌̅̒̎̾͑͒̃̔̂̐̀̈́̋̃̍̆͐͐̄̈́̔́̄͒̅̂̉̒̆͊̉̈́̿̾̓̃̃̀͐̊͂͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅí̵̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̗̖̤͙̭̝̺̦̰̙̫̻̥̩̫͓̪̭͉̟̳͇̫̙͙͎͓͓͉͓͉͙̲̪̩̩̪̪͉̩̦̙͓̦̹̥̜̮̳̲̝͍̝̖͓̀̈́̅̾̈͗͛̿̍̉̉̒̂͗̓̈́͋̃̎́͋̓̊͋̆̊̓̔̂͌͛͌̓̇̂̽͌̽͂͑̈́͂̋̿́́̈̾̉̈̒̌̉͌͑̀̏̊͛͊̊͒̊̀̀̓̅̃̍̉̈̆́͂͑̒̌̋̃̾̈́̿͂̓̆́̇͗̔̐̐̃̽̀̂͐̿̉̒͊͗̑͗͛̉͛̅͗̇́̐̋̑̋̀̇̒͛́̂̿̽̆͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅs̷̡̡̧̺͔͎͚͎̣̲̫̤̬͍̣̲̥͉̭̟͔̲̘̪̜͔͕̲͖͎͓̮̪̝͎͈̀͒̏̊̊̌͛̉͑͐͗̉͌̈̆͐̅̍̈́̈́̒̐̏̎̓͑̍̕͜͝͝͠͠ ̸̨̛̛̥̳͇͔̼̭͎͇̪̤͎͚̜͙̰̬͕̤̖͉̮̲͖̩̹̹͎̤̞͈͈̖̥͔̜̺̯͙̩͚́̋̋̍͊́͂͑̃͆̀̓͐̔͒͌̆̿̒̑͐̈́͒̑̈́̈́͑͊̐̾̍̌̀̉̒͂͆̿̉̒̂̽̓̒̎̉͌̉͌͗̿̈̃̆͒̍͛̀͛̈́͛̉͐̈́̆̂̆͒̊͗͐̉̏͛͐̾͋̿̏͒̆͊̎̾̊́̆̀͛͆̇͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅţ̷̧̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̛̩̺̝̱̳̞̦̹̱̳͈̜͔̺̠̰̰̳̰̳͕̜͍̻̟̠͍͔̥͚̯̪̣̼̰̬̰̩̬͇̫̙̹̮̟̤̩͖͎̣̭̘̣̣̳͙̯̘̮̗̺̼̬̗͕̘͈̠̝͇̞̪̞͖̻̥̭̝͉͖̗̪͔̭̥͖͇͚̰̹̗͖̲̈́̽̋̈́͛͌̓̇̌͌̐̄͑̋͂̀̀̑͑̒̏̃̊̌̑̀͊͑͒̑̇̃̒̌̾́͐͂̽̋̽̑̏̃͌͌͋̿͑͂̒̔͆̑̔̿̋͑̓̍͌̄̈́̈́̔̀͊̾̅͋̾̽̅̂͆͆̈́̈́̂́̒͒́͒͗̈́̈́͋̈́̾̉͌̄̀̓͗͑̉͊̓̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅh̶̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͙̪̜̤̟̣͙̹͓̪̜̹̩̻͉̻̤̦̠̰͕͕̼̩͚̪̳͚̦̖͍̹͙̩̠̮̱̮͇͖̖̟̰̠̮͔̞͙͙̣̩̞͉̩͎̫̥̘̓͊͑̾̊͒̇͊̉̀̾̅̽̈̀͒̆̊̿̍̊͗͑̍̑͂̾̎̐̅̀́͒̎̏̋̄͑̂̐͊̐̎̌̒̉̑̽̓́̓̓͌͛͂̈̓̊̾͒̐̊̈̇̐̈̒͛͆̑̽͊̓̾͂̎̔̿̏̑̔͂̇͑̾͊̊̏̈́̿̽̓̀̎͋̄͂̈́͌͌̄̀̏̈́͋͒̾͂̈́̀͛̂́̊̔͗́͆͂̾̌͆̉̽̒̈̎̌̽̾̇̋̈́̆͐́̍̎͂͑͌̿̇͐͆̈̀̂̑̈̃͛̆̐̍̑͋̽̎̉͐̈́͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅą̸̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̰̝̝̞͖̘̮̯̖̼̜̯̥̞͔͙̲͉̠͖̮̝̜͕̝̮̰͖̮̩͔̦̘̺͉͚͓̺̼̫̬͍̦̺̞̗͉̮̮͎̠̝͍̖̦͚̮͈͈̣̩͈͓̮̖̂̍̾̄̿̿̌͆̐̌̆̃̀̈́̾͑̈́̈́̆̓̓̑̇̋̀̃̊̓͋͋̐̏̏̾́̈́̌͗̐̍̿̅̑͗̈͛̏͆́̒̈̌̿͗̾̓̊̉̋̄̉̎̉̔̑̓́̉̒̍͗͑̅̽̒̏̂͐́͗͑̎͑̓̌̽́͗̿̄͒͋̎̿̑͐͂̽̿͒̌̾̈́̓̌̈́̊̈́̀̓̽̐̒̈́̋͊̊̈̑́̈̔̃̌̽͑́̐͆͛̐̆͑͛̉͆̑̀̽̈̈́̽̓̐̐͑̋͑̀͆͒͛͛͗͆̄̅̒̑̍̿̈́̆̌̐͌̑̔̂̀̾̀́͌̈́͌̅̽̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̸̧̢̡͚̠͎̹̙̟͚̰̺͈̫̗̪̼̹̯͈̙̯̩͈̮̬̥̝̜̠̜̝̥̻͇͎̜̦̬͇̭͂̌͒́͗̑̑̄͑̓̀̐̄̑͗̇͒̂͘͜͝ ̶̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̛̪̖̳̜̺͎̮͎̺̞̟̝̼̠̦̪͇̬̥̲̦͇̗̲̫̠͚̫̜̠̳̞̜̹͖̲̻̻̻̺͓̝̙͙̪̯̞̗͙͚̠̱̥̞̪̼͕̹͇̳̖͚͓͕̝͍͕̹̭̺͎͍͖̩̞̗͖͕̼̻͉̜͔̞̤̗͎̬̥̠̝̟̺̱̫͔̯̣̜̭͖̜͇̝͎͇͖͎͈̹̻̠͙̙͚̘͓͙̝̰͕̻͕̪̲̼̳̻̲̗̞͚̱͖̗͍͓͉͔̦̙͍̣̱̤̥͙̙̙͙̝͍͇̤̞̯̠̫̪͔̥̙̱̗̲̤͈̗͓̳͈͉͈̼̜̜̟͚̬̠͔͆̍̑͛̾̑͗͑̋́̾̈́͊̊̄̿̈́̈̋͐̈́̉̌̀́͑͌̑̾͗̂̈́͐͊͗̊̈́̽͌́͆̎͌͗̇̀͛̉̓̏̆̐͊̆̈́̓̓͒͑̽̓̋̓̓̈́͊͂̈́̀̔͗̓͒̆̊͒́̈̊͆̏̆̒̄̍̾̇̃͛͊́̌͂̌̍̈́̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̛̥͖͖̠̱̪͎̯̩͕̥̠̻̤̟̲̼̩͍̩͕̞̣̭͎͈̘̘̰̙̙̥͎̠͚̲̮̲͎̦̥͔̪̣̰̗͙̘̱̜̮͓̦͈̺̱̞͚̥̝̦̞͉͓͉͍͕̝̝̣̩̫͈̠͉̖͚̬̻͕͚̹̙͓̗̗̻͖̪̩̟̺̟̯̯̫̞̦͍̙̯͚͖͕̭̹̲͐̃̐́́͊̎̈́͋̿̍̍̄͊͂̄͆̐̄̏̒̽̆̇̃̍̊͂̎͛̌̽̽̏̈́̏̊͛̽͌́̎͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅǫ̴̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̦͕̹̬̖͈̺̹̘̘̗̣̫͉̗̖͕̺̳̟̗̮̩̯͖͙̝̬̭̹̹̞̟͕̘̗͎̖̗͖̣̤̝̦̜͕̭̻̗͖̣̰͙͖̙̜͔̻̮͉̙̮͇̤̝̦̦̙̲̥͖͔̗̠͎̝̦̟̪̣̤̜̗͚̙̳̼͉͉͈̮͚̟͎̮͙̦̼̺̬̗͔͔̫̞̳̪̠̖͚̻͔̦̘̟̬̥̤̙̯͎̘͔̬̳͔͖̤̰̥̥͉͙̠̣͓̺͎͍̲̗̺͖͉̭̫̪̞̹̲̥̉̾̏̆̄͆̃̋̀̓͊͐͂͑͊̍͑̆́̾̐̋̀͊͆̀̃̆̓͛͌̈́̊̽́͐̀͂̈́̎̄̈͒̅͆̅̔̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̸̧̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̛̗̠̤̫̲͙͈͔̞͖͉̻̰̮̺̼̥̝̟͖͓̮̻͇͈̻̦͔̜͓̰̜̜͖͙̖̭̞̣̤͕͚̣̣͙͍͇̞̙͕̞̭̻͚̬̙̝̱̳̪͍̖̰̘͎̲͎̯̬̘̩͚͚͔̼͎̜̳̮͙͓͕̰͖̣̘͕̲̱̝͙͙̺͇̤̥̠̮̹͖̰͖͇͇͇̣̜͖̫̲̪̪̹̝̲͚͍̱̺̲̳̲̹̘̗̯̩̑̈́͗̅̀͊̓͆͊̃̇̓͛̀͗̔̏͂̎̈́̈́̅͊͗̀̔̾̏̐̾̉̑͂̅͌̓͌͆̅̀͛̈́̐́̾̌͑͐͊̌͛͂̿̍̈́͛̈́̾́̀͒̒̅̽̏̉̾̓̊̎͂̊̈́́̉͐͛̓̎̆̍̀͋̿́͌̒̌̏̉̉͌͛͛͗̒͋̆̍͌͑͒͌̒̒̔̓͋̏́͂̇̉̌̒̂̆̐̽͗̐̎̀̎̐̀̍̉̃̊͑͆̊̑́̌̈́͋̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅr̷̢̡̢̨̡̛̛̲̥͚̹͚̹͇͇͈̹̜̳̭̪̦͍͇̦̥̗̩̝͇̫̣̯̮̰̹̳͈̮̪͙̜̱̫̪̜͇̬͍͚̘͉̤̞̻͔̱̜͙̓͗̈́͒̇̒̿̿̈́̅̎̋̍͊̊́̐̓̈̂͌̓̈͌̔͗̓̈̏̀͑͑̉́̔̔͑̾̉̔͆͌͋͋̉̂̀̇́̄̈́͑̈́̾̃̍̑͛́̾̑̑͂̍͆́̇͋͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̨̞͚͍̙̯̜̭̭̮̦̘͎̙̟̦͚̘̳̯̜̖̙͚͕̥̙̺̠̙̲͚͖͎̦͇̘̘͇̠̜̯̺̮̗̺͎̺͛͛͋͗̌̅̊̀̔̑͆̍͑̑́̅̇͋̓̑͆̄̈̓̇́͗̂̈́͗̋̄̂̍̔̃̈́̓͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅņ̶̡̧͇̼̳̙͙̮͈̯̫̤͇̖̝̠͔̲̪̞̩̰̱̘͖͈͈̯̳̜͑͊̀͛̏͛́̾̓͑̎͆̐́̌̿́̆̾͗̾̎̕͜ą̸̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͚̬̫͙̜͉̫͚̣͇͙̹̤͓͎̭̣̼̱̫͇͈͎̲̬̙̝̤̞̰̠̰̻͈͕͎̬͚͕͖̙̗̬̪͉̳̱̹̱̻̭̘̭̠̰̳̤͍͓̱͎͍̞͎̲̳̯̦̙̰͉͙̝̮͓̥̠̩̪̫͖͉͇̬͎̘͒̅̒͊̑̃͑̄̊̃̎́̍̐͛̆͋͊͌͒̐̈̀̄̄͑͋̈́̓͛̀̈͆̆͑̓̾̅͊̑̅̃̐̽̏͐͐̍͌̀̔͋̾͂̐̓̎̃̔̈̾̀͒͂͑̈́͆̍̍̀͋̾͊͐̊̓̄̎̓̃͛̌̋͑͒͆̌͐̊͂̅̆͆̅̄͑͗̂̂̅̄̐̒͗̔͛̔̇͒̃̍͐̓̄͆͌͆̓͐̋͒̓̌͌̓̋͌͋̓̇̌̋͂̍͗̾͋̌̿͑̀̈̌̈́́́̔͊̇̓͌̔͑̐́̒̊̓̎̏̀̓̆̒̽̏̓̔̑̽͒̌̓͗̑̎̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅḿ̴̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̛̖͈̰̙̩̟̫̻̰̜̞̮̯̳̗̺͎͖̞͍͙̳͓̥͙̥̩͇̖̘̭̯̘̣̼͈̗̦̻͚͇͓̱͇̭͙̰̳͎̲͉̼̱̺͓̫̭̩̟̱̪̣̩̙͙̲̘̤̦͇͚̦̬̬̹̮̻͌͂̐͛̓̑̏̿̃͗̐̇͑̃͊̈̓̏̍̈́̏̽͊̄̂̔̊̈̓́̉̿͂͆̄̿̌̃̉͛̓̄̿̍̆̀͛̈́̔̾͑̌̈́͊̍̾͆̆̇̔̑̀́̔͌̈́̈́̒̄̾̒͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̛͓͚͓͈͍̥̺̘̥͖̫͕̜̘͎̯̩̤̝̩̯͖̼̰͈̟̜͍͊͑̔́͒̿́͆͗̃͒̋̍͘̕͝?̶̧̡̧̨̡̧̛̛͖̤͓̣̙̣͕̬̭̫̘̱̘̖͕̦̻͖͓̗̻͇͚̞̰̖̼̘̼͚̘͓̦͚͚̪̥͍͉̞̰̝͍̮͚͇͈͕̮̝̞̫̭͍̖͖̘͈͎̞͈͍̜̭͍̳̣̥̂̿̉̀̑́̈̓̐̀̽͗͊̔͂̽͂̋̋̈́̀̀̽̌̉͒͑̈́̏̊̐̈̓̿̈̒̋̽̐̏̽̂̆̐̎̀̽̈́̊̑̅͋̀̀͂͐̈́͐͌́̾̔̿̀͋͐͆̽͐͑̏̾̅̌̽͆̅͛̿͗̈͌͌̈̽̓̎̈͑̌̈́̓͗̋́́̍̔͐̀̑̋̈́͐̈́̐͒̌̂͆̐̽̌͆͐̀̐̊̊͂̊̃͗̏́̅͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ"̵̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̬̫̤̱͙̻̦̝͓͈̣̘͎͉̫̰̺͖͍̹̭̦͐̏̔̾͐͒̍̿̀̌̈́̽̉͌̇̽̀͗̀́̊̍̓̒̈́̂̓̔̏͛̀̈́̃͋̄̏͂́̔̌͗̔͂̌̓̒̇̈́̊́͛̆̾̀̄̽̇̈̂͒̀̒̄͑̿͑̃̆̔͒̈́̍̔̓̓́́̋͆̽͛̇̈́̋̋̈̃̍̊̉̀̀͆̔̇́̾̏̓͐̆̑̔͆̏̔͆̈͐͒̽̈́̈̂̊̈͋͗͒̓̐̓̏̍̊̒́͒̈́̈́͂̓̎̑̓̈̀͌͗̈́́͑̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̱̞̖̜͖͍̼̜͈̙̪̳̼͚͍̮̘͓̠̻̝̹̗̩͚̰͖̥̱̟̬͉̞͔̩̼̟̙͔̠̤͇̜̯̖̬͇͈̤͔̰̺̮͇͉̘͚̜͍̪̦̣̪̤͉̟̭̥̫̟̩̪̖̲̬̝͉͉̭̤͔̘̲͓̺͓̘͙̗̠̮̰̩͖̟̗̩͚͈͉͎̳̪̲̟̲̼͔̪͎̬̠̼̭̞̙͈̱͚̦̼̺̜̞͕͎͖͇͍̰̪̥̭̟͍̰͎̳̣̲͈̃̂̏̔̀̑̽̇̐͐̐̒͊͆̎́́̒͂̔̑͒́̊̈́̆̎̏͌̅̒̅͊̈͑̔̀̃̔͑̇̉̍͛͊̈́̑̑̈́́͊͂͗͌̂̿̈́̒̌̇̍̌͒́̈́͌̍̑̀͛̀̾̅̂̊͌̿͌̆͐̆͗͛̈́̄͛̊̋̄͋͌̏̅̑̈́͊͒͊̀́̾̍̓̆͋̽̇̅̆̏̋̅̀̏́̊̀̄͂͌̿͂̎͛́͂̔̿̅̇̈́́͗̅͌̈́͑̈́̓͆͛̈́̏́̀̓͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̢̨̧̨̛̛͖̣̮̩̜̟̙̪͉͔̣̘̱͓̣̠̼̦̠̝͉̺̫̻͍̩͎͇̖̭̝̳͖̥͙͍͔̹̜̤͖͔̟͇̬̯̬̣͉̪̮̟̹̙̪͙̙̤͎͎̝̱̟̖̺̳̠͍̥̯͂̄̈̈́͂͑̇́̽͑̍̏̉͊̓̾̌̆͑̆̓͛͂͗̋̋̀̂̏̿̈́̉̔͋̓͆͒̓̃͆̇͛͋̋̓̄͆̓̋̽̓̍̊̇̕̕̕͘͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̡̧̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̛͕̩̟͎̟̘̗͙̲̝͙̬͙͚̙͕̟̙̹̳̣̫͚̹͚̺̬̭̘͓̻͍̘͕̲̩̥͇͇̘̠̥͚͈͖̼̜̠͇̹̱̯̰̖̖͈̞̻̙͔̫̮̥̜͚͚͍̦̼̖̠̗͉̻͙̤̜̮̹̝̤͖͕̘̜̟̺͔̱̠̹̘̠͈̙͙̳͉̣̤͈̼͓̟̤̣̣̘̥͇̹̭̭̰̠̬̦̣̱̣͔͎͚͛͆̓̃́̎͐̇̃̑̆̅́̎̒̔͊̈̀̉̋̽̂͊̓̃̍̎̇̂͆̀͋̒̀̉͂̔̃̏͋̈́̋͆͐̃̅̀̄̑̃͋̎̑̀̄̋̾̓̆̈̋͊̾̈̓̉̓̔͛̆̅̂͌̿̄̂̒̀͌̊͛̂̍̅̑́̅͑̿̈́͛̈́͗͒̈́̍́̃̌͛̒͊́̀̒͛̌̈́̒̾͗͛̿͊̑͌̽̑̌̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ  
̵̨̨̨̨̧̨̢͔̰̝͓̲͔̲͎̪̥̜̖̻̥̟̮̖̱̮̱̪͎̥̥͙̟̞̭͇̼̮̬̫̗͉̹͙̫̬̦̺̰̻͍̩͓̖͔̖̠̩̭͙̹̥͈̜͓͗̇̑̔̐̍̐͆́̿̄̐͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̧̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̛̣͕̜̘̟̫͖̫͍͈͖͚̤̼̱͎̦̲͍͕̯̩̘̞̥̫̩͇̪͈͉̞͇͖̖̩̤͉͕̪̘̞͇̣̱̭͈̳̞̱͍̼̝͚̻̜̰̲̠̜̜̩̬̹̣͖͙̯̟͙̝̮̹̳̟͇̣̙̳̥̤̼̟͈̩̫͎̯̝̠̺̳͎̝͓͖͔̬̬͉̼͓̼̝̥̟͇͚̞̣͔͙͍̺̥̯͍̩͓͓̭̠̳͎̙͔͉̗̮̤̣̜͎͇̪͍̭͍̰͇͕͙̣̤͉̲̳̱̜͓͓̦̪̫̪̝̤͎̯̭͖̩̭̺̝̩͓̣͈̙̦̽̑͂̏̿̍̀́̓̉̀́́̈́̍̒̔͐̇̐̆̾̒̐̓̆̓͆͌̏̒̆̆͌̈́̊̈́͊̉̏͆͆͊́̄̾̽̽̾̐́̅̉͛̔̅̐̉͐̃͆̒̀̋̾͒́̋̀̔͌͋̊̀̓͋̊̋̀̉̔́̑͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅW̵̧̡̨͉̲͕̱̗̠̖͓̮̘̘͓͚̳̫̟̩͍͙̺̱̙̮̲͍͓̝̿̆̂͛̈̆͋̀͑̌̏̍̊̿͒͒̐͑̔̈́̓̐̅̍͑̅̃̋͌̌͂̂̃̓́̒̉̀̉͋̑̃̓̆́̓́̈̆́̏̿̚̕͜͠͝͠h̷̢̨̧̪̰̳̪͇̜͙͔̬͈̹̤͍̮̜̥̩͙̰̟̥̻̺̼̤̼̝͚͇̜̻̙̥̦͎͓͋̃̀̀̆̊͆̏̄̾̓́̅̂͑̌͜͝ã̷̡̢̧̨̡̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̩̞̗̤̠̙̝̟̥̮̫̫̻͇͚͓̤̖̼͙͍͖̦̞̪͍͖̠̱̪̹̹̰͈̺͍͕̙͕͓̜̯̯̘̰̯͍̙͈̯̭̟͍̠͚͚͖̦̺͍͚̪̩͖̜͙̖̝͙̩̩̮̮̘͉̭̖͇̥̼͓̤̭̥̱͔̺͚̹͇̗͙͎̞͈͖̻̱̱̹̝̟̩͈̝̻̜̞̗͎̝̠̱͈̟̪̞̥̩̦̣̖̺̹͙̫̹̪̥̬̭͎̱͚̘̞̮͉̝̰̤̝̩̥̮̯̞̰͉̎͋́̍̾̅̍̿̓̓̀͊̍̔̅̀̐̓̂̃͊̃̄̽̂̽̈́̑̾͌̌̋͌̾̈́͑̋̔̂̋͆̑̇̄̒̈͗̊̊̎͒̋̃̃́̓͊̆͋́̌́̊̽̂̂̏̀̌̾͗͂͛̀̿̿͐́̾̐̾̈́̓̓͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̶̢̧̨̢̢̢̯͙̫̖͓̭̬̲̭͓̠̖̟͕̼͔̲̭͎̦͕̟̖͖͔͎̣͓̮̪̦̗͓̱̣͓̥͙̲̟̙͎̞̯͕̼͉͓̣̳̺̤̹̮̬̱͚̜̯͍̤̲͙̺̹̤͙̗̣͚̱̺̠̤̱̮̥͖̰̥̫̝͔̺̳͙̬̮̬̣̳͈̫̳̮͍̑̉̆̅̒̿̾̀̓̉͂̒͛̓̍̾̀̽̐̑̆̔͐̈́̊͑͑̈͗͐̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ?̶̡̧̧̡̧̛̺̰̗̺̗̺͎̤̯̘̲̺͙̠̺̫̪͉͈̪̗̩̜̭̤̖͉̝̥͈̯̹̙̮͚̲̠̥̖̹̗̦̰̦̭͖̙̲͇̩̙͇̙̹̝͓͍͔̟̖̬̌̇͂̃̎̅͌͑̓̈̈́̊͊̔̊̔̈́̽͋̎̈́̓̇̄͆͒̐͌́̓̂̔̔̒͂͋͋͐́̓̅̀̿̈́̍̐̋̊̄͗͐̒̌́͊̅̈́̈͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ"̸̡̢̡̨̛̭͚̻͇̦̬͓̝̰̳͖̯̫͖͈̞̣͔̞̙̩̤̩̰̜̞̬̟͍̩̑̈́̋̐͌̈̈́͗̒̒͛̆͑̇̑͊̒̽̌͆̓̏́̃̈́̎̔͗̇͑̓͗̈̓̒͋̆́̌̓̇̿̍̀͑͊̓̍͂̿͛̄́̏̉̒̆̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̡̢̨̙̣̹̗͍̫̫̣̘͉̞̗̰̙̞̫͖̲͚͕̼͔̺̗͎̜͙̤̳̲̻̳̖̟͍̗̟̗̦̣̟͕̬̣̣̱̫̞̠̦̣̼̯̝̟͖̓̓̎̈́͛͊͒̐̾̊̑̓̅̀͐̉̎́̌̈́̈́̓͒̌̔͊̎͗̏̆̈́̐͗́̀̓͂̈́͂͂̍̂̾͛͑͊́̒͗̓̉̉̀̆̂̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ  
̷̨̢̢̡̛̛̭̼͔̜̙̗̠̲̞̥̙̩̤̣̹͈̲̞̯̮͈̮͚̳̟̦̣̭͚̥̩̣̙̞͕͇̙̮̹̪̺̼̱̻̰̫̪̥̗͔̖̱̝̱͇̹̖͍͚͙̖̫͕̈̎̍͑̈́͒̄̐͊͗̄̎̿̿͌̈̎̃͆̃̆̇͋͂̽̎̇̈̓́́̐̾́͐͛̈͒̀̔́̅̔̂̇̾̋̾͛͒̈̿̀́̈́͛͒̉͆̅̊́̽͆̀͒͗͛̓̇̾͒̿̈́͋͗͆̂̍̆̾̄̈̀̈̈́̽̀̽̇͑̊̄͛͌̊̈́͂̑͗̓̈́̅̒̀́̾̄͐̍̑̎̅̈̾̽̊̈́̆̍͂͗̎̉̍̿̍̍́̋̑̈́͑̈̏̄̾̈́͆͑̕̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ"̴̡̡̨̨̨̡̫͈̞̹̥͓̩̻͇̗̩̳͈͈͔̭̠͎̹̗̙̤̭̤̼͖̞̼̳̥̘̯̙̲͈̥̹̥̥̰͍̮͖̙̪̭̣̘̼͖̰͇̞̱̹̱̬̮͍̝̠̹̲̟͓̤̱̱͓͇̗̝̣̝͖͔̫̼͔̣̹͖̖̰̦̥̒̅͒̑̈́͒̉͂̒̏̓̅̎̆̒͊̏̀̋͑̿̔̄̐̃̄͑̏̌̇̀͐̅̈́̇͌͆̀͊͋́̈́́̂̾̓̈͗̾̓͌́̀̆̑̾̄̍̆̅̂̀͐̐̋̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠Į̶̧̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̛̺͖̯͖̮͖̩̹̺̹͙̯̻̮̦̭̣͇͔̯̩̙̙͕̝̙̥̜̼̘̙̖̜͉͓̭̭̲̟̹̗̝̯̞͉̳̝̻̠̲̗͎͙̻̗̞̳͔̺̬͉̟̥͚̼̟̻̮̠̬̗̘̼͍̫̳̙͈̫̮̪͍̯̙͙̙̠̤̬̞̤̥̺̹̥̳̭̝̳̥͓͚̭̟͖͎̘͖͈̫̻̳̗͎̯͙͎̣̗̬̘̦̰̤̯͇͇̘̯̰͓͕̙͛̎̄̓̈́̊̅̽̇̃͒̿̿̾̋͋͑̆̎̄͋̍̑̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̲͔̖̠͕̦͎̱̰̽́̆̓s̸̡̧̛̫͖̟̯͍̞͈̱̀̀͆̽͘͝ä̶̡̨̡̢̧̢̢̨͍̳̣̭̜͎̱̳̰̱͚̭̞̖̩͉͍̺̻̘̞̞̺̫͈͙̫͍̘͙̫̙̱̳̠͎͍͇̣͓͎̯̹͚̰̬͍̭̮̟͎͍̯̥̲̫̬̫̭͓͇̯̘̭̬̞͚̯̞̰̥͍̖̖͎̖̘̲̖̼͇̻̳̣͇̼̯̘͔͓͚̩̮̤͓͔̭̲̥̪̖̘̦̜̠̘̪̮͉̫̯͖͇̲̫̯͕̖͚̣́͌̈́̊̅̽́̾̒͌͜ͅͅi̷̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̛̛͎̻̗͕̖̟̘̻̗͇̼̦̟̭̥͙̪͚̭̳͎͙̙͖̞̙͕̺̞̹͚̞̠̖̹̩̯̜̲̭̲̖̰̹̘͕̫̦̺̲͇̟͈̻͕̖̩̜͓̱͕̞̣̼̦̜͎̰͔̲͔͙͍̳̦͔̪͈̺̘̻̗͍̳̟̫̝̝͖͔̞̜̝̗͈̘͓̎̏̂͛̀͑̈́̏̿̍̆̈́̔͗͌͗̊̀̈́̓̈́̆̅̐̅̊̽̎̆̾͗̏̍̋̂̓̒̑̀͑̽̽̋͒̀̓͂̊͛̈́̑̀̈́͊͊͆̓̆̈́̾̆̈́͐̅̇̈́̉̊̌͂͊͌̄͊͂͗̔̑͗́͌͌͌͐̒̀̀́͊̇̈́́̅̓̅̓͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̴̨̢̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̯̼̫̟̹̗̯̗̹͎̝͈͔̙͎̹̯̬̳͚̭̻̻̜̝̘̼̰̝̗̙͖͓̝͙͖͕̣̠̟̜̥͇̱̪͈͔̦̦͙̯͈̫͙̤̬̜̖̦̼̱̟̫̟͖̱̥̫̬̣̟̹̩̳̟̝̣̻͕̣͇̭͓̣͙̰̩̫̫̮̘͍̩̗͔̯̮̮͓̣̟̗̺̣̺͖̬̬̼̙̼̮͙͉͖̪̯͓̠͙̰̍̿͗̅̓̽̐͊͋̅̍̂͂̄̽͌̄̅͆́̇͂̈́̀̀̅̽͊̒́̈́̈́̎̒̈̔͒̆̋̆̀͛͊̄͛̃̿̽͆̈́͌̿̒͐͐̊̄̀̌̋̒͊́͐̉̏́̀͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ,̸̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̻͓̺̗͉̗̦͈͓̗͈̦͙͇̺̫̜̪̟̜͇̝̘͙͇̳̱̼͕͍̙̦̺̝̩̰̳͎̤̩̯̺͓̤̱̞̗͙̣̗͖̙͈̬̲̩̠̻̠̻͉̳̲͖̥͓̟̼͙̟̣̻̟̖̮͕͔̦̘̪̜̺̤͍͇̯̙̻͚͇̱̦̮͕̹̪̻̼͓͎͈̖̤̠̤̬̩̗̲̦̗͕͔͍͚̳͉̩͔̫̠͍̪̦̯̙̯̳̳̭̲̬͖̼̲̗̖͖̦͉̲̞̹͇͎̞̤̺̰͎͔̗̣̞̺̥͔̜̹̣̠̰͇̑̈́̃̿̇̅̓͌̿̏̓͐̾͐͛̽́͌͋͆̄̂̂̆̀̂̔̾̌̐̀̍̎̓̍̅͂́͊̈́̃̈́̾̆̒͛̔̅̄̄͋̈̉̔͒͋̿͌̏̊̒̊̈́̀̾̈̈́͊̍̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̭͚̞͓̞̖̘̯̼̜̰̣̻̟͕͍̩͖̺͇̤̱͉̹͕̦̬̯̤͉̱͖͖͇̫͓̣̣͉͈̩̺͎͖̥̮̩̱̺̠̹̤̣͍̤̙̪̙̹̞̬̣͉̮̩̟̜̺̰͔̥̟̟̼̩͚̯̭̬̘͉̣̬̣͇̼̠̹̙̖̟͈͈̳̭̲͖͉̗̦͙̱̤̻̥͈̪̫̫̘̙̙͈̘̝̪͇̟̰̺̰͖̲̟͇̠̣̯̹̼̥̹̥̘̩̤̬͛͌͑̆͛̌́̆͋̽̏̉̈̉̎̑̓̑́̄͒̌̋́̾̅̄̎̋̐̈̓͆́̊̐̃̆͒̀̔͋̀͊͂̆̈́̂͗̄͋̊̔̊͆̿̃̏͒̒́͑̎̑̈́͋̊͛̈́͂̃̈́͂̏̔͆͋̐̀̔͊̊̊́́̾̅͌̅͊͊͋̾̐͗̎͛̒̿͑̓̇̉͗̔̐͋͒̀́̐̈̉̑͆̍͌̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ'̶̢̮̖̳̗̲̥͚̱̘͖̗̠͍̘̠̘̠̞̙̩͎̘̠͙̠͓͗͜͜͜ͅĨ̵̢̨̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛͉̱̺̭̥̯̯͕̥̼̹̩̠̲̲̰̼̮̼͕̠̥̱͔̮̭͙͙̺̮̟̬̜̯̱͍̺̱̩̹̹͍͈̙͈̝̯̜̟̣̲̖̦̰͎̟͎̱͔͍͓̭̺͖̣̬́͌̾̈́̇̂̒͊̉̌͋́̽͋̇̓̉͗̌̆͗̂̋͋͊̆͛͐́̊̿͊͆̈́̆̅͆̀̃̐̓̈̇̔͑̓͂͗̐̌͋͌͂͌̈̒̈́̏͌̈́̉̇̆̒̎̏̿̅͗̓̀͐̽̆̒͗͌̔̐̓͂͆͌͋̅̀̊̌̌́̽͗̒̀̇̆̀̾̄͐̌̅̃͋́̀́̓̄͐̅̌̍̆̀̇̉̐̒̏̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ'̵̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̛̛͈̤͕̞̠̩͔̙͉̦̳̘̤̤̣̦̖̥̱͍͖̜͓̙̺̘̤̥͚̙̯̺͉͕̝̻̬̪͓̗̦̩͓͕̪̳͈̻̯̪͓̜͎̳̺̲̣̜̖̣̫̪̠̳͖̳̥̘̦̬̰̜̥͈̺̅̋̅̋͌̎̉̀̐̑̈́͆́́̌̽̇͗͊̆̽̀̓̏̈̑͛̊̉̿̏̓̅́̏̄̑͂̏͋̅̇̂͋̈̈́̀̈́̐͑̋͂̈́̔͌͒̂̀̈́̊̽̊́͌̈́̔̀̇̃̈́̅̄̌̓̾͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̸̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̬͖̖̙͕͚̥̻͇͔̫̳͇̖̤̠̻͍̲̲͚̳̩̙͈̠̣͔̫͖̝̟̬͖̭̱͉̠̥̬̜͉̣͓̲̯̦̦̟̦͉͉͚̯̣̣͈͕͎͈̱̙͙̲̥̱̰̣͎̣̞̤̮̟͇̲̖̘̲̺̮̫͎̫̳̣̥̥͍̖̪̫͙͙̻̼͖̦̜̰̠̠̥̤͈̹͍̬̺͓̺̣̱̰̭̞̹̣̰̼̗͈̫̣̳̳͇͈͔̫̙̘̪̳̤̹̳̩̰̥̤̼̭̥̭̣̲͍̈́͑̏̾̔̀̇̌̐͌̓̒͆̽́́̑͋͋̓͛̈́́̀͊̀̿͑͐̀͊́̓̈͌̓͋͑̀͆͑̌́͛̆̆̌̆̂͌̂̊̏̌́̈́̃̋̓̍̈́͛̍̂̈́̄͗̈͑̓̈́͐̄̈́̊̅͑̐̈̃̀͂̍́̒͒̾̂̀̐̌̀̽̅̾́̉͂̉̄͛̐̈́̔̐̀͂̅̓̈́̍̐͗͗̃͐̽̉̒̆͗́̇̀̌̑̑͑̎͑̍̌̇́͌̒̈́͐̐̈́̀̈́͑̀̍̊̓͊͆̌̎̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̛̦̩̜͍̤͕̹̻͔̭͔̭̗͎̪͈̩͇̞͉̣͔̺̥̟̞̹̮͍̬̝̜̱̹͖̟͙̼͇̱̲̘̙̙̘̣̭͍̣̻̝̙̲̜̞̻̹̣͔̜̥͕̞͕̺͙̠̼͖̟̖̗͈͓͖͔̹͕̳̞̝̭͔̗̰̜̣̳̬̼̩̱̫̭̲̟̲͚̩̙̥͍̻͖̟̗̼͍͎̫͙͖͕̻͚͔̬̦͖͙͉̖͚̯̤̤͍͇̩̻̟̖̘̠̅͑̍͆̒̑̃́̐͒̊̓͐̾̎̒̉́̂͑̋̇̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅl̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̬̯͎̠͙̜͖̠̈̏̊̑̀́͌̉̀̒̿͂̆͐̀̐̇̃͌̇̂̇̍͒̐̓̿̒̌̍̏́̃̋͆̅̌́͒́͐̿̈́̀̆̌̓̋̓́̀̒̔̉̆̃͋͆̏̽͛̓̌̃̍̽̓̏͊̎̌̔̊̋̈́͑͊̏̉͋̓͗̏̊̏̓͒̔̂̅̒́̏̈̍͂̀̆͆̒̿͐̿͊̌̿̀̆͑̑̏̒͑͐͌͗̉̽͊̿̋̓̍̇̐̃̌̑͐̓̂̉͛̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ǐ̷̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̹͖͙̘̜͎͇̮̫̙̤̗̰̰̝̠̳͓̯̬̪̱̼̮̝̞̩̣̠̦̜̦̪̦͎̲̫̬̱̮̯̩̭̤̰̼̩̤̰̟̫̺͉̟̹̱̝̑̏̈́̎̔̌̋͂̀͗̋̆͐̂̈̏͂̈͆̀̂̒̈́͗̏̒̀̈̏͒͌̏́̎̃̒̽͒̀̉̒̔͐͑͊́̅̒̀̓̒̈́̈́̾̋͛̈́̈́͋̓̓̐̾͐̓̉̒̈̀̈́͐̋̾̊̅́͑̔̀͑̃͌͛̂̈͐̋̄͗̈̈́̐͛͒̉̀͂̓̈͐̆͐̿̍̐͑͑̃̑̋̃̆͆͛̇̂͌̔̉͆̑̔͛̄͛̇̂̓͋̾̓̊̓́̀̿̇̌̈̈́̾͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̶̛̛̛̤̳́̓͑̎̇̈́̌͂̃̅̎̈́̀̋͒͛͊̔̋̓͛̏͌̃͌͂̿͋̽̔̆̀̐̑͂͊̍̅̾͂̓̈́̋̾̓̐͋̿̄̾̃̾͑̏̒̾͐͊̾̒͋̆̈́̽̊̈́̌̾́̿̋̈́͌̔̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅţ̴̡̡̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̛̣̞̼͚̺̮̖̬̠̥͈̼̲̭͕͇͎̪̠̤͍͙̼͍͉̝̭̘̜͖͓̭͕̖̼̤̞̻̼̱̺͈̣̖̼̭̳͙͍͇̙̠̞͍̼̝̯͉̺͈̻͚̘͖̙͚͉̗̬̣̺̲̮̹̮̻̭̮͖̼̗̱͈̝̤̫̦̠̰͕̘̗͔͍͈͍̻̗͓̼̲͕̙͇͈̠̬͈͕̹̠̳̤̩̥̣̖̰̘͓̄͊͑̿͒̇̔͂̄̈́̎̒̉̈̈͊͂̒̇͊̄̏̀̓̊̾̿͒̇̒̉͗͂̇̈́̉̈̇͒͐͂̐̊̌̋̔̃̈́̽̆̅̂̾̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅe̵̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̠͍̟̺̝̮̲͕̺̥͇͍͍̰̫̱͙͕̺̼͖̫͉̙̭͈̗̥̤͚̲̺̯̼̪͕̫̠͍̖̙̺͕̘̣͔͓̼̳͚͓̫̪͈̘͔̼̮̙̼̻̜̱̙̖̖̜̗͚͈̺̣̻̥͇̪͚̜͚̤̻̗̯̺͇̫̳͚̐͗͊̇͑̈̎͌͊͗̓̔́̐́̀̿̅̂̎́͑̿̑͛͗͒̌́͆̓͑̿̆́̉̔͌͛̈̉̋̽̓̂̽̍͐͐̎̓͌̀̈́̇͒̎̽̃́̔̀̒̂̎̏͑̎̅̊̉̋͐̌̀̏̍̓̑̐͗̿̇́͆̃̎̂̑̈́̒͆̏̄́͛͋̿̈́̽̿́̈́͊̌̔̍̇́̃̋̍́̏͛͂̊̒̀̇̂̇̇͊̔̀̂̂̿̒͗̆̂͑͂̆͂̔̑̑̇̓̈́̈́̂̌̀͌͒̍͊̈́̒͒̀̒̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅň̵̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̳͈̗̭̣̼̙͚̙̱̳͍̺̣̼̪̘͕̰͇̩̟̭͉̫̼̟̰̰̪̫̖̹͉̮͕̖̹̙̞̩̝̲̹͉͔̟̜̭̳͕̭̙̪̰̞̼̖̻̥͍͎̩̼̝̼̭̜͇̫̻͈̺͙͍̬̣̗͎̻̞͈̣̤̦͉͉̙͖̰͎̹͖͙̞͚̩̪̥̪̞̣̼͈͎̬͉̲͙͙̟̪̼̬͚͎̩̭̰̰̲̲̭̭̗͖͉̝̗͓̭͇̤͔̭̖̬̰̰̙̥̩̞̮͔̭̜͖̟̝̱͇̝͓̦̘̠͙͈̣̳͓͔̜͙̀̌̀̂̽͗͛̂͋̓̈̓̂̿͑͌̇̀̃͛́̇͗̍͊̒̈́̏͗͑͂͊̓̄́͗̆́̅͋̈́̔̐̇̀͒̃͐̌̉͆̂̊̐̾̋͒͊̽͗́̿͂̋̅͐̿̓̃͐͛̇̏̽̓͋̌̾̀͗̇̈́̋͛́̌̾̾̎̓̓̉̈́̓͗͋̽̂̅͑̅͌̋̊͐͗͛̍̈́͗̇͐͂́̆̆̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̴̧̢̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̛̛̬͎̩͕̠͎͔̬̝̥̳̞͚̝͈̘̫̫̣̭̙̪͙̘̟͉̹̞͉͓̪̘̝̯͙͙̩̬̞͍̝̥̼̭̭̠̠̪͚̹͇̼̘̲̹͉̭̺̯͇̲͚̟̘̠͈̮̙̻̟̲̝̼͓̼̣͓̝̹̭̳̝̩̭̲͍̠͎̗̜̱̠͕̞̙͙͈̭̲͙̥̝͍̥͇̎̎̃͑̏͗̑̉̿̈́̎͋̊̏̄̊̂͐͆̿̌͂͐́̔̀̊̏͂̇̔͊̈́͆̎́̐̓́̐̈́̿̒̅̋̍̈́̂͗̈̑̀̓̈́̊̈́͒͌͊̈̃̈́̔͑̄́̏̀͆̆̏̀́̃̔̀̔̂̋͒͊̃͑̍͐͛͆̌͐͆̔̒̌̽̈́̈̐̐̄̔̆̊͋̏͐̇͛͌̊̓̑͛̐͛̀̔̎̽̓̓̆̀̌̿̾̃̎̒͑̀͑́͒̐̊̽̂̃͑͗̊͒͐͛̇͛͌̾̽͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̧̡̢̡̛͇̦͓̻̠̥̙̯̹̻̼͓̪̬͉̭͚̹̼̩̞̞͔̭̳̰͈̼͔͙̘̪̦̱̹̳̭̞̩̰͇͎̘͐͒̑̈́̈́̇̽̓̾̈́͊̈́̈́͂̎̾̏̀̓̄͋̈́͐̃̃̂̍̊̾́̈́́̌̋́̎̿̈́͌̎̃̃͑́͌͐́̒̑̽̒̏͌̑̌͒̓̔͌̏͛͌̊̍̐͂̿̓̉̃̂̋̓͒̈́̊͗̏̑͆͊̒̑̈̓̔͂̆̑͆̈́̏̓͋͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠g̸̛̛̣̯̩̘̝̬͔̾̃̊̽́̿̌̏̈́̽͑̓̄̾̀̈́̑͒̄͑̀͐̓̈́̈́̽̈̒͆̈̈̃́̊̊̓̂̈́͊̀̔̌͛͆̃̂̄̅͑̉̒̒̅̌̊͆̀̏̎͆̈́͐͌̓̋̀́̆́̇̑̊̈́̃̔̓̅̌̅̿̈́̆͗̃̍͂͗͋̑̋̆͆̾͋̆̿̇̓̓́͌̒̆̀̆̎̈́̒̑̐̀͊̔̃̎̎̅̐̔̈́͛̑̍̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝.̴̢̧̧̘̱̯̝̺͔̤̰͕͚̪̩͖̼̼̮̮͇͉͕̥̪̦̞̞̟͉͓̯̥͕͓̠̳̬͙̫̭͙̣͕̪̹̯͔̣͚̹̣̗̟͍̤̠͉̖̖͈̟̪̪̠̹̩̠̣̪̙̱͚͚̘̯͈̰̩̱̲̮̪̦̎̏̃̈́͗͒̄̐̐̈́̽̆̀̓̎͌̓́̍̊̑̾́̆̇̈́̋̀̐̂͒͗̿́̏̊̓̓̾͂̄̄̌̿̅̄͌̊̔͛̃̓̃̓͂̀̋̅͒̇͛̊̀̾̏̽͐̂̔͛̈́͊̿̄̽̋̾͑̓̽̅͛̽̾̂̓̂̏̾̆̆̂̈́͒͌̅͊͛͛͂͛̏͐̈́́̊̀͌̔͊͋͗́̃͊̏̿̒̅̃̇̃͋̓́̂͌͂̾̄̾̋̂̒̔̌̈́̆́̆̏͒̇̐́̔́́̊̊͐̈́̊̌͂͆̒̽͆̈́͐̓́̌̾̄̈́̎̉̐̈́̌̀͊̏̈́̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ'̷̨̧̢̛̛̛̗̭̗̺̭̙̬͚̠̙̗̜̮̹̜̩̩̮̘͂̿̎͐̒̏̏͋̈̊̏̍̍̽̊͆̊̒̈́̐͑̈́̍̀̀̍̈̽̈̈̐̂̃̈̾̆͛̀̓̆̽̇̂̊̈͑̋͌̈́̀̀́̓̏̋͋̄̈͌̔̄̉̋̏͊̌̊̐͋̈́̅̽̅͑̆̌̾̀͐̽͐̀͋̔̈́͑͛̈́̒͗͊̍̂̽́̄̑͒̈̏̑̿̈́̐́͋̈́͂̀̓͐̿̄͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝"̷̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̻͎͙̟̠͓̪̮̙̟̠̣͇̪̯̼̖͍̲̤̖̦̘̻̝͈̬̭̩͔̲̞̥̼̪̱̯̱̣̯̬̱̠͉̫͙͎͚̜̠̰̗͈̣͈̩̖̖͕̼͚̖̝̹͈͕̱̜͍̜͇̬͕͙̘̠̠͖̠͇̠͈̪̟͈͔̫̟͓̩͕͕̥̳̯̬͔̹̻̻͈̤͉̙͍̭̜̙͎̣̙̬̱̜̫͉̲̭̺͉͈̦̞̗̳̝̲̰̦̺͈̤̘̙̠̘̗͈̹̞̣̳̠̭͇̠̩̟̻͖͈̖͍͕͙̺̰̹̝̣̖̹̫̥̥̞̭͎̣̲͖͍̤̭̲͈̙̱̜̞͇̘͂̇͆͂͜͜ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̗̖͈̥̼̟̙͔̱̲͇͚̻̠̩͍͕̼͙̪̠͈͈̞̪͇̲̺͇͓̱̤̙̫̪̼̱͕̥̻͙̩̗̫̫̼̲̫͇͈͎̻͕̻͍̰̪͖̗̮̬̺̞͚̞̱̖̥̮̜̪̺̞͙̼̭̻͍̰̭͈̗̻͙̜̯̘̠͈͓̬̼̬̥̱͔̞̮̫̩͕͓̟͍̝̝̦͙͈͈͓̘̩͚̳͈̯̭͍̹͈̜̮̘̻̝̭̳͚͍͈̬̳̖̞̩͖̣̱̲͓̦̼̟̫̮͓͍̞̘͎̺̠̩͉̈́̍͌͊̉̇̌̉̒̽̀̌̆̇̎͑̀̂̏̉͊̐̆͌̔́̌̊͂̈́̏̒̀̂̾̽̋͊̃̎̽͑̑͐́̔͌͊͗̿͌̄͒̈́́̐́͂͌̇̏̍̆̈́̓̈̓͑̅̊̅̋̇̂̓͊́̿͊̄̅́͗͗̿̿͛̓͒͐͊̐́̔͐̅̀̇́̉͋̌͑́̈̓͑̽͛̽̌̃͌͗̈́̌̑̏̓̿̃͑̀̇͛͐͊̑̇͂̈̓̓̈̆̀͒̎͋͋̏̔̿̑̊̊̒́̾̏́́̂̉̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̡̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̩͈̖̘͉̱̤̮͈͎̰̗̰̩̮̟̳̤͚̤̙̣̤̺͓̘̖̳̞̖̮͎͉̭̬̟̺͚̥͕̫̠̠̝̫̺̫̣̣͈͕͎̝͓̥̙̭̲͓̗̩̩̣̝̞̬̦̜̲̯̪͈̞͕̥̹̦̼̭̖̼̲̪̞̻̼̪̫̘̼͎̺̘̣̣̪̤̱͇̣̫̜͙̞̪̙̥̤̦͖̗̻̦͖͎͇̙̖̮͙͚̮̯̗͇̫̭͙̦͈̞̝͔͈͔̟͈̫̞̱̰̦̙͆͆͌͆̍̌̓͑͛̌̀̅̍̿́̒̐̎̓̅̌̀̋̒̐́̅̅̈͒̇̓͆͒̐̈́́͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅY̴̡̛̛̛̙̭͖͈̳̺͉̏̏̊̾̋͑̅̄̒̀͆͑͋́̓͂͆͑̈́͑̋̉̀͆̋͐̒̇̀̑̃̀̎̃͌͒͑͌́̓̅̄̂̈́͂̿͐́̊̌͊̋̀̇͑͊̂̈́̄́̋̒͊̓̈͐̂̉̿̃̍͂̌̇̔́̓͋̓̅͌̄́̽̎̇͋̽̒̽̉̎̊̉̄̋̈́̍̅͊͂̋̅̏͆̾̆̍͐͒̽̄̓̇̂̓̇͛͛̇̎̆̏̈̀̇̍͊́̋͂͛͒͂̇͋̓̇́̂̓̂̃͛͐́̎̒́͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ-̸̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̟̱͚͇̤͙͉̬̘̺͓̞͉̯̺̹̹͍̜̩̗̣̹̯̼͔̖̝͎͉͕͇̪̟̦͙̳̖̩͔̙̘̮̬̞͈̱̦̖̳͔͔̰̘͙̤̝̩̖̟͓̙̦̯̲̺̗̣̺̺͎̯̭̬̹̰̩̙̖̫̗̘͔̣̪̙̮̱̼̖̳̱̯̹͓̖̘̼̲̫͕͉̘͔͙̪̳̝̟̙͇͎̻̖̘̞͍̪̩͉͉͓̥̫̗̤̝̜̖̘̱͚̘̺͍͖̼̳̥̻̺̫̖͚͍̟̱̫͕͓̞̮̞͎̗̟̲̱̻̟̓̍͗̅̋̊͂̑̋͑͆͒͑͌̈́̈́̊̐̓͆̈́̈́͂̈́͗̈́̀̐̌̓̊̋̂͊̑̑̊͌̋̋̓͋͊͑̀̿̋̓͋́̐̽̂̌́̓̒͗̈́̈́̍͌̊̐̎̅̽̑͒̊̈́̂̈́͌́̍̈̒̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅý̴̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̛̗̪͓̟̺̼͖̗̤͈̦͓̰͍͕̩̗̻̰̱͎̹̻̠̗̲̦̬̫̱͕͓̩̦̖̠̠̣͈̫̭̼̪̣͓͕̰̺͉̠̘̳̞̺͕̼̝͎̰͍̠̟̞͕̲͖̞̫͎͍̞̪͇̭̫͚̲̣͙̠̯̮͇̙̥͈͉̮̼̘̼̘̗̥͍͍̦͖̣̰̫̠̙͈̦̗͈͔̱̙̗͕͎̤͚̗̘̜͎͍̳͇̩̱̠͍̼̩̤̠̙̼̲̞̳͓͍͙̑̉̔́̀̔̈́̀̎̔̅͑̇̒̋͗́̂̿̓̽̎͛͌̀̋̑͛̇͒̐̓͛͒̃̓͊̄̊̔̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅō̴̡̧̼̜̘̻̹͈̯̫̥̰̮͇̟͓̟̮̰͇̰̮͍̰̮̃͋̉́̌̌̈́̀̎̂́̔̾̉̀́͗̄̈́̂̔̈́̒̽̓̌̏͛̂̒̎̐̊͂̀͗̅̈́̒̈́͒̑̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠u̵̡̧̡̧̧̨̺̬͍̪̩̪̺͇͓͈̫̙̯͖͖̫͍̙̜͙͍̹̖͇̟̬̣͖͔̜̖̱̯̯̰̘̜̼̭̫̻͚̩̼̼͍͖̦͕̘͎͇̙̖̤̺̠̻̭̻͔̮̗̞̘͖̹͔̤͇̙̱̘͇͎͛̊̈́̈̍̆̀̋̃́͋́̃̈́͊̄̅͌̈́͒͒̀̿̓̑͋̓̐̂́͒̚͠ͅͅͅͅ'̷̢̧̛̛̛͕̙̘̪͔͖̘͙̠̼͎͇̺͈̰͇̣̥͇͇̮̬̝̲̯̪̫̱̺̼̩̜̦͔̦̠͙̘̖̗̤͚͋͌̄̾̊̒͛͌̊̐͌͒͆̆͌̉̽͐̍͂͊̉̒̂̀̇̍̔̌̂͛̈͆̋̽̍̈́͑̐͊̑̔̽̎̉̽̋̓̈̎̔̓̐̋̇̆̉̓́͆̈́͆̾̂͗̈́̽̈́̓͑̇̓͊̂̌̊̇̊̓͂̈́͒̽̌̽̓̊̌̔́̄̇͐̋̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȑ̶̨̢̢̡̧̨̛͖̻̲͇̘̹͕̜͖̣͈͎͕̼͔̩̺̜͍̩̗̗̭̝̳̠̞̻̰̮͙̠̭̭͚̹̪͔̭̙͉̯́̍̾̈̌͂̽̿͐͒̊̈́̓̆́̌̽͑̊̅̈́̃̄͑̈́̑̅̐̀̆̂̄̎̋̈́̋̒̀͗̔̽̈̓̍͊̄̒̾̔̋͒̑͂̀̑̌̉̈́̚͝͠͝͝ͅe̸̡̢̢̨̧̨̡̛̛͉̼̲̳̞͙̞͓̗̬̪̖̦̺͎̼̖̲̝͚̤̦̺̱̹͍̪̭̯͍̼͚̲̪̟͍̞̞̦͚̮̩̺͍̖̬̟̦̘̲̣̲̰͉̲̳̜̖͖̣̤̯̪̳͉͇̫̹͈̦̺͇̹̳̮͍͕̙̮͖͚̯͓̗͈͈̬̱̩͈̙̺̱̗̘̣̭̯̣̬̠͎̤̫̗̍̊̓̊̉̂͗̋̒̏̄̿́̐̽͛̄͂̊̃̀̉̏̍͋̎̉̈́͗̑̂̀͂̂̍̈́̃̄̾̈́͗͗͂̀͐̎̎́͌̎͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅ ̷̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͔̝̩̯̲͓̩͓̦̘͚͔̻̝̱̩̰̮͓̪͇̬̮̩̼͍̜͉̥̪͇̻̠̝̥̱̪̠̙͕͚͉͖̞̥̰̥̺͕̙̼̎́̽̀̂̄̓̏̂̈́̒͗̽̏̌̎̄͐̿̈́́̂̃͊̈́̈́͛̈́͆̈́̃̈́̂̇̔́̏̏̏̓̄́̉̆̿͗̓͊͌̃̄̈́̿̂͒͐̃̍͌̓͑̈́̈́̎͊̄̏̆̑̈́̉̊͌͋̌̄͑̈̃̒̅́̓̓̽̈́̇͂̏̎̉̐̉̄̄̈́̈́͌̒͗̀̏̄͂͐̈́̂̓͂̀̎̈̀͂͐̄͂͂̈́̿̏̈̊̓̀̔͒͆̈́̀̈̈́͋̍̄̄̽̽̔͋͛̓̐͂̈́̋̀̑̄̄͊̃̓̍̏̀͌̈́̅̔̏͒̂̐̽͑̈̿̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̸̧̧̧̢̛̪̜̦̮̝͓̟̠̳͈̘̹̜̭͕͉̜̬̰͔̙̟̣̱̪͕̥͇̯̻͙̝̰̼̣̫̮̈̓̔̈̾̊̈́̌͊͆́̿͌͋̂͋̆̽̇̊̒͗̋̄̀̃͌̆̂͗̇͒̎̈́̊̉͂̋̎͒̓͋̌͛̎̉̔͋͋̃̌̓̿̈́́̅͑͐̆̌̍́̋͗̀̓̽͐͗̅̃̈́͂͒̇̋̍͗͛̅̆͆͊̿̒̈́̈͋̿͊̐̒̓͐̏̾̓̓̈́͆͆͒͑̐̒̊̎͆̍͗͊̔̈́̀͐͆́̇̍͋̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅä̶̡̛͉̲͇̞̬͙̝̪̳͚̬̘̣́̐́͐̃̈́́͐̒̀͆̋̈̂̂̌͒̐́̍̈́̓̐̎͑̑̊̀́͂̒̈́̽̀̊̋͗̂̓̇̌̄̋̓͆̉̃́̐̀̍̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝m̷̧̨̡̨̢̨̛̗̮̭̦̱͈̩̠̝̻͕̲͙̮̙̥̼͔͈̪͓͎͍̰͈͖̦͇̱̭̖͚̗̱̳͔͖̜̘͈̫̝̜̯̠͗̿͗̀͒̅̃͐͗͊̏̀́̆̔͂̾̈́̍̈́͗̋͗̓̕͜͜͝ͅͅn̷̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̛̳̯̪̱͉͉̳̩͈̭̭̼͖̥͖͇̲̯͕͖̺̣͍̞͍̦̼̩͎̥̫̠͈̮͕͕̥̯͖̣̳̟̣̰͕̰̣͎̗̬̹͕͖̻͍̱̹͙̱̭̟̗̳̫͚̯̦̰̲̝̳̤̤̱͈̰̯͔̞̞̠̤̫̺̦͂̍̏͂̅̾̃̿͌͌͆̄̂͂̈́̀̒̒̏̈́̊̀̐̅̇̓́̅̈́̓̂̇̏͒̏̑̎͆̕͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̛̛̛͍̘̫͎̳͈̲̼͍̤̟̫͈̠͓̹̥̬̱͓͔̜̦͗͐̈̈́̋̅̓́̎͆̈́̐̿̉̾͒̆̃̈́͌͗̐̈́͂̀̏̾̀̋̓̂̐̉̌͐̏̽̾̈́̿͒͛͐͛̇͆͐̓̔̽̃͂͋̀̃̍̓͋̂͐͛̒͌̊̃̌͑̿͋̊̏̐̾̈́̋͒̅̏̉́̾̀̀̂́͑̍̑̆̃̎͑͆͂͆͗̌̽͛͌̏̔͗͋̊̾̓̀̊̈́̓̾͒̂̈́̊̔̈́̐͆̐͑̋̾̾̀͒̓͋͂͂̎͒̐́͌͊̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ŕ̴̡̨̧̧̨̨̧̛̛̩̖̣̺͙̹͎͚̩̪̮͈͚͇͎͙̫̞͍͈̖̦̪̖̹̤͎̥͉͍̻̝̗̲̺̺̮̩̼̙̺̭̞̹͔͈͈͙̟̲̗̣̱̖̹̻͙̖̰̯̬̳̫̞͇̤̭̳̘͓̱̣͑̌̾̀̐̎̄̒́̇̄̒͌̇̾́͋̈́̋̀̍̈́͛͌͗̒͋̇̃͑̽̉̑̾̒͐͊̒̀̉̑̏͑͛̋̇̀̀̍͌͛̅̒̑̌͒͋͊̓͊̂̎̅͑̈́̓̈́̍̀̎̉̿́̆̿̌̋̑̃̓̓̋͂̅̊̋̔̈̽̿͌̿̾͐̓̍̌̈́̈́̔̾̃͂́̾̔̀̐͋͛̔̒̑̄͗͗̀̾͒͂̋̌͗̌̂̈́̒́̓͑͂̈́̄̽̎̈́́͗̉̅̂͋́͛̈̂͗̌̆͗̈͂͆͑́̈̋͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḯ̸̧̛̛̫̪̟͕̩̰̩̖̩̪̹͉̖̥̥̼̞͍̪͓̦̼̲̪̪̹̹̘̲̪̲͇̪̩̱̻̩̯̦̬̦̙̰̝̽̾͑̓̔̉͐͑͗͊͆͗̐̎̽̈͊́̇͑̆̐͋͌̒͒̒͋̾̈͑̋̒͊̓͌̏́̒̎̀̊̽̎̿̏̏̆̌͊̔̋̂̈́̄̀͂̏̎̐̏͆̓̈́̾́̾̂͊͑̍͆̈́̈̃̏̌́̃͐̌̅̀̇̽͆͆͋͊͋̀͛̾̀̓̽͒́̐̄̾͑́̇̀̒̆̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅg̷̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̬͔̬̜͍̳̩̥̘̹͈̙̗̘̪͚̞͎̜̗͍̘͖̦͚̰̳̩̲̣̭̞͖͇͇̤͕̜͕̱͍̬̩̲͇͓̠͇̼̟̯͙̥̦̤̳͕͎̹̼̩͎̟̠̭͉̖̰͓̣̰͇̭̺͚̳̲̙̘̩̣͙̣͖̱̹̯͖̹̯͇͔̹͔̥̪̜͎̺̟̞̤̠̣͉̯̩̥͍̻̦̯̬̪̤̭̥͎͍̥͇̠̺͙̹̝͓̗̞̣͓͔̜̥̠̪͇̲̝͚͙̼̯̪͈̯̩̲̗͎̪̬͉͕͋͒́́̑͗̍͋̀̆̌͛̾͊̈́̌̄̈́̒͋̍̓̽̔̈́̈́͐͌̍̓̅͗̍́̆̉̍̊͑̾͌͗̋̉͛̋̀̆́̾͛̔͌̾̐̃̃̂͋̆̓̓̀͑̐͐̓̀͋̾̅̽̌̀̾̒̈̀͐̋̈́̽̈̎̈́͗̋̿͆̊͆̑̐͐̈͂͒̀͂̊̍̄̀͂̍͋͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅh̵̢̬̲͙̜̙̯̫̟͖̐͗̂̒̑̎̽̅̍̋͆̃̓̀̈̐͋̏̓̆̈́͑̀̽͗̒͘͝ͅt̷̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̪̥̦̳͔̙̮̖̞̞͔̰̣̭͚̯̟͚̼͙̺̜͓̣̮̺̝͇͚͔̭̝͓̙̖̺̣͔͙̰̦͍̼̬̠̩̳̦̩͍̱͔͍̹͓̠͚̫̭̯̝̖̘̹̤̖̖͔̣͔̝̪̱̼̗̣͕̦͍͕̖̟̪̼͎̺͎̰̰̺͔̟̠͎̗̺̜̱̣̭̭̜͎͔̞͓͈͓̥̭̤͔̖̩̫̝͍̣̩͉̱͖̹͈̥̥̻̼̥͔͓̖̳̻̙͖̪͓̪̭͉͖͙̤̙̫̪͕̩̯̻͉͙̟̙̐͛̃́̈́͂͂̋̈́͒̅̍͜͜͠ͅ ̶̡̨̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̬͈̲̰̳̻͖̪̠̖͉̥͔͉̪͖̺̦͎̺̹̤͓̯̭͈̻͍̙̥͔̠͈͍͈̲̳̜͖̠̺̱̞̩̱͍̜̰̙̳̘͙̹̤̲͙̦͓͓͖̥͚̞̜̼̮͖̹̱͕̣͍̙͍̮̩̲͖͉͚̱̱̻͔̯̤̝̜͎͚͖̙̖̣̗̝͕̯̦̳̖̳̘̙̹̺̟̱̪̺̞͎͇͕͖͎̱̲̳̲͍͙̻̝̲͈͉͔̙͓̺̰̤͇́̉̈́́͛̌͛̍̇̋̀͗̈̈́̊̈́̃̈́̽́̐̃̓̎̓̋͗̈́̃̏̈́̂̓̉̑͋́̔͋́̽̍͒̓͂̓̆͌̎͛̍́̎̾̈́̓̍̇͂͐̀̑̅̈̋̔̊̐̍̓̿̋̈́̀̋̑̆̎͐̀́̈́͒̓̐̾͒͊̒̂̉̇̀̿̌̉̑̽̐̈́͊̒̒̓̾̌̈́̽̾̾̑̂̉̓̒̊͆̐́̇͛̾̈͌̾̎̐̑̔̉̿̂̃̾̒̈́̿̊̇͐̄͑̋̃̈́̀̓́̈́̓̋̌̍͋̒́͊͊̃͒͒̈́̒͐̃́́̆̿̅̾̎̆͆̉̈́̇̋̐́̂̋͒͊̿̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅŷ̵̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̳͖̱̻̹̦̝̦̦̻͈͍̩̦͕͍͔̰̤̟̼͓̥̮̙̘̗̭͍̗̯̤̘̖̱̯̹̟͇͇̥̞̰̥̫̠̺̭͇͔̟͉̭̙͓̻͙̮̬̝͕͉͉̗̼̄́̍̂̽̏͐͛̔̎̉̋̓̿̀͆̇̑̋̽͛̈́́͆̓͌̈̋̽͊̈̌̈́͌͑́̄̎̔̽̈́̎͌͐̋̂́̓͗̊̒̎͋̓̾̿̏́͛̽̾͐͗̾͒̈́̋̎̈́̌̂̉̓̊͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̸̧̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̮͔̪̣͖͉̖̪͇͇͖͇̤͉̜̝̭̖̗̰̟̼̻̫̩̘̱̩̲̜̻͈̤̘̜̭̦̺͎̬̠̼̤̩̹̗͈̖̩͈̻̮͇̖̩̜̯̰̮̯̤̦̩̯̝̳̲̤̼͇̝͍̱͙̩̟̖͕͍̝̻̝͉͚͙̰͈͍̗̣̥̥̙̥̗͋͋̈́̃̃̀̀̓̓̍͑͂̏̅̊́̋̈̌̌͌̇̋̾͐̅͂̾̈́́͐͆͂̍̏̀͂̿̀́̐͂̿̔͆̉̓̉̍̽͑́̇̽͐͌͂̆̃͗̃͐́̐̅̉̈́́̀̉͑̔̿͋͌̅̀̉̄̈́̏̆͒̐́̍̌̋̈́͐͗͛̒̆̒̅̉̓̽̂̈́̃̋̎̐͌̽̉̅͛͊̃̏̏͐͗̀̂̿͑͑̔͊͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅü̸̡̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̠͉̙̬̙͖̭̼̖͍̠̥͇̣̣͙̜̺̹̟̱̳̘̙͎͖̠͖̦̪͓͖̹͈̬͔̗͓̖̙̠̩̥̼͉͎̞̻͓̖͎͕͙͓̮̥̺̖̖͓̜̜̗̞̫̙̯̟̞̬͙̙̳̬̫̥̹̝̟̘̺̻̪͍͈̙͎̺̜̝͉̦̦̣̤̜̺̹̲͎̞̟̳̦̜̹̠̙̪̬̝͇͚̘͓̃̀̽̇͆͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͉̼̺̖̟̠͍͙̭̯̱̞͓̭̺̜̺͕̩̗͙̳̗͉͕͖̠̟͎̲̯̬͇͉̰͇̖̘̟̲̦͓͍̬̯̥͕̤̥͙͇̪͔̼̟̞͚͔͂̀̊̈́͂͛̅̐̀͋̿̐͌̍͐̒̽̑͒̈̐̌̆̎̅̍̀̃̋́͛̎̂̏̑͆̉̏͛̀̇̈̉̀̾̅͊͌̈́̅͗̀̾̈́̑͐̈́̓̊̓̓͐̿̔̊̅̄̓̎̅́̐̍͊̾͑̈́̀̓̾͑͗́̃͋̓̈́̉͗͐̋̇̒̄̐̽̀̊͌́̋̎͂͗̃̏͆̌̓̓̂̿̈͋̍̀̅̊̓̂̈̐͗̇̈̍̓͂̿̈́̔̓́́̍͋̀̉̆̒̄͒̑̑̃̾̃͒̈́͗̈́͋̋̏̑̓̌͗̒̂̓̊͂̈́͗́͛̉͗̔̑̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̩̭̗̠̩̺̺͍̤̠͈̦̻̟͍̼̮̯̮͉͙̟̲͉̻̙̪̱̠̯̗̬̖͎̻̰͉͕̟̘͍͖͈̖̳̩̱̣̟̜̘̰̬̗̤̗̮̲̘̱͈̰͓͚͕̰͍̲̙͖͈̺̘̬̘̹̭̖͙̱̻̻͈̪̙͎̹̙̣̱̤͇̝̱̙͚͇̫̯̘̘͔̖͖̪͓̰͈͕̟̺͎̮̝̻̦̻͉͕̜͎͕̭̫͍̗̺̭̫͚͍̭̼̼̯̻͇̝̣͕̲̞̹̥͙̞̦̞̲̣̙͍̜͇̳̣̣̱̗̯̤̿̈́̾̀̈́̍̈́̆̔̀͐͛͆̔͋͐̎̋̎̓̋̓̃̃̏̇̂̋͛̃͆͌͐̈́̑̅̌͒̔̇̒̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̶̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̺͇͙͙̜̤͚̬͖͚̥̥̟̘̰̘̬̲̼͉̳̥͓̰̫̺̠̫̟͈͈̫̹̫̖̰̠̹͖̤̗̘̝͇̤̪̤̮̼̜̣̩̙͙̰͈̼͉͚̭̱̖̺̫̠̻̖͇̤̹͖̦̳͕̪̠͔̖̹̜̭͖̼͖̲̰̟̝̹͈̫͎̳̳̗͙͚͕̝̻̼͎̳̳͔̤̞͍͓̩̮̹̞̥̪͔͈͙̱͎̗̯͕̪̞͈̣̜̝͕̣̮͈͚̟̤̤͚̻̯̝̘̥͖̖͕̬̱̭̦͉̗̞̗̯͕̪̟̭͚̫̙͎̳͔̣̞̟͈̭̥͖͓̑͆̍̇͐̈́̈́͐̾̓̄̍̑̄̅̓̇̊̽͂͂̓̾̈̌͋́̿̄̾̈́̓̉̅̄́̏͊̀̂́͛̈́̀̈́̈́̀̏͋̾̃͒̍̾̽̇̽͛̂̓̎͂̋̎̈́̄̒̈́̌́̑̾͗͒̆̓͛̎̂̅̆̂̌̀̓̎̔̎́̈͒̈̈̂͆̂͛͋̍͌̊͂̆̓̂̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̯͓̖͚͇̜̖͈̫̙͚̼̪͚̠̜̞̣̤͉̺̣̲̻̥͇̰͔̻̞̯͕͍̟̬͔̰̲̩̩̣̩̺͖̮̺̖͙͙͖͔̳̼̥̥̝͚̝̞̭͍̥̩̘͍̦̪̰̟̩͇̮͔̙͔͕͓̥͓̥̙̙̯̟̦̭̟̻̗̭͉̭̝̖̖͉̺̦͍̝̫͎͎̭͚̹̩͓̫͆̈́̾̌̌̑̉̊̆̎̈́͆͋̈́́̈́͗̃̿͐̈́͐̍̉͌̍̇̑͒̓̈́͒̌̊̊̍̓́͛̿̃̓̓̈́̒̀͋͆͒͑͆͗̑̆̏͑̄̊͆͐̋͒̓̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̴̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̮̼̼̘̘̹͇̮̬̗̠̺̜̙̭̯͕͖͔̪̥̯̦̤̤̤̳̫̗̼̫̼͉̳̖͔̲̬͎̱̰̫͙̣̫͎̻̹̪̘̗̱̩̱̲͇̼͔̞͎̱̰̘̮̬͔̩̜̳͎͓̙̘̲̤͈̳̘̫̫̹̻̟͚̺͇̲̩̻̲̼̯̰͔̼̜͇̬̯͚̝̼̝̗͉̭͚̲̙̠̮͓̻̭͍̺̍́̑̌̌͆̾͂͊͊̔̀̄̎̔̂̈́̏̊̏̔̈́͊̉͌̈́̀̎̊͗̾̾́̓́̌͆͊̆̊͋̅̅́͋̿̽̓̐͊͊̆̽̅̈̀͆͗̓̒̇̓͛͌̎̀̿̓̓̏̓̓̍͛̀͂̇́̽̎̀̏́̐̈́̋͒̑̓̆̎͗̈̒́̒͊̆̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅį̵̨̢̧̡̨̭̠͔̺͔͚̦̝͎͓̠̗͚͇̰̜̮̦̝͈̥͕͓͓̣̺̟͉̱̱̫̭̜̩͈̻̺͚͉̣͈̙̜̖̞̭͕̘͉͚̼͕̘̟͚͍̯̼̅̐̒̽̇͂̏͒̊́̌̔̒̈́̊̏̀̍͊̽̓̊̒̋͆́͌̊̽͒͋̐̇̎̊͒̒̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅş̴̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̩̖̙̣̺͔̺͍̰̙̮̤̬͕͎͕̝̱̘͔͚͈͍̪͉̩͙̮̙͉̩͇̫̺͎͎̼̗̼͚͙͕͇̮̦͉̲͉͍̱̺̳̺̺͉̹̖̲͖̺͎̘̯̫̩͈̹̗̳̼͈̭͔͕̺̞̫̰̯̱̫͍̯̖̩̜͕̪͇̼̝̬̯͓͔͍̠̻̬̫̼̘̙̜̮̺͖̖̠̦̥̱̳͈̮̙̖͉̹̫̭̖̺̪̮̦̣̥͍̠̟̠͇̮̹̠̳̰͇̦͎͙̖̹̺̼̟͓̙̰̝̦̲̥̟͇͎̮̪͔̼͔͈͉͈̗͎͔̘̜̺̭͖̤̩̦̭͕̑̌͋̔̓͊̅͛͑̑͋̊̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̠̟̫̰̮͚͓̤̘͚̦͖̜͍̥͚̖̠͕̫̺͎̩̺̞̭̙̜͇̲͓̳̣̝̦̱̣̖͕̙͇̤̭̦͖̻̠̜̤̮̫̘̻̻̙̻̻͚͈̦̖͇̬̝͇͉͎̼̪̫͙̥̬̯̺̹̘̫͕̟̮͈̭̟͇̣̥̺̱̫̘̪͚͚̙̥̯̜̦̭̪̟͎̻̣̟̭͉̙̤̑͑̆̀̐̾̄̑̓́̈́̆̌̈́̀̄͌̀͗̎́͒͊̄͗̊̏̿̓̄̀͋̉̇́̽̏͊̉̌̋̄͗̋̈́̊́̽͋́̀̍̀̏̂̐̋̾̔͂̿̒̌̀́̌̅̏́̉̾̒́͆́͂̑̽̈́̽̓̑̑̈́̔̌̽̐̔́͗̾͗̃͌̐́̽͐̇̑́̾́̄͊̑̋̌͐̉̈́͋̐̓͆̋͆̐̿͊̾̾̎́́̈́̂͊̓̑̌͛̂̇̔̀͋̉̔̐̑̉́̈́̀̅̓̂̂̈́͐̈́̽́̀̽̓͌͐̋̉̾̉̀̀̐͂̾́̋̃̈́͋̿͐̈̿̎̓͌̒̈͒͌̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̷̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̺̺̲͎͍͍͈̪̖̬̪͎̱͕͖̼̦͌̓̔̀͆͂̐̃͌͋͊̏̅̏̌́͒̋̽̀̿̋͋̊̽̈͂͋̓̔͊̈́͐́͋̿̐̅̽̂͛́͒͛̀̓̌̀̐̈̆͂̃̾͛̿̌̍̆͌͑̉͑̏̈̓̏̊̀̎̈̽̈́̍̾͑̑̍̋̓́͊̔̀̔͂̈́͌͐͐̒͒̓͌̒͐̽̔̐́́̏͊͊̏̄̄͑̈́̈́̽̔̇̀̈́̈̾̈͒̽̆͂̊̐̔̏̍̿̍̽͗̈́͆́̿̓͛͆͛̐́̀̈́͌͋̈́̊̐͌̇͛̒̓̾̊̍͊̑͑̊̋͊̊́͒̓͛̎̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ņ̵̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̙̣͚͙̤͎̟̱̪̮̣̠̪͉̥̬͉̣̞̲̠͉̰͉̠̣̼̟̫̺̭͓̜̻̪̗̯̥̲̣̻̟̭͓̙̠̞͍̩̻͉̤͖̯̝̳̰̮̫̯̰̰̜̻͖̟̮̝͚̬͉͇͈͙̳͔̫̖͉͚̭̘̩͔͙̲̭͙͇͙̥̰̠̮͎̟͈̗͖̞͇̙̣͎̙̯̰̳͉̠̯̮̗̱̞̭̘͕̘̭̫͈̜̱͖̖̬̬̭͚͔̻̩͙̼͖͚͇̪̳͖͓͈͔̳͇̳͖̭̤̬͍̫͙̼͇̘͖͕͖̠̻̥͚͙̣̮̗̯͕̱̜͉̬̰̫͎͖͕̞̪͒̿̔͒͌̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅī̵̡̨̨̨̨̛̜͔̜̭͉̲͙̫̝̝̞̺̝͖͔̖͈̝̫̱͇̲̖̭͍̪̥̝̝͍͔̝͉̼͚̣̜̖͕̙̥̪͓̦̬͙̩̯͎̯͕̳͉̤̯̲͕̹̝̦͐̏̅͗̒͋͑̾̔̉̌́̀̃̃̇̈́͑́͑̒̿̈̈́̍̽̅̋́̍́̽̓͌̍͗͋̈́́̈͂̋́͒̈̀̃̌͗́̇̆̃̐̆̎̄̽̂̈́͛̇́̎͐̅̈́̈́̐̈́͆̏̓̎͆͐̒̎͒̑̿͐̈́̏̓́̿̃̓̈́̽̽̅̅̔͒͂̓̀̂̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝n̸̢̧̧̡̧̨̨̢̩͖̰̖͎͙̥̯̮̠̫̖͓̘̠̖̣̘̥̥̻͕͍̘̯̺̬̺̻̩̺͈͈͔̲̻̯͎̺̹̝͓̭͚͍̦͇̳̥͔̞̥̟̣͇̯̠͓̯̹̻͕͙̹̳͓̙͓̱͎̥̥̹̱͉͉̲̤̖̮͉̫̬̲̠̝̺̪̱̱̣̟̤͙̣̤̱̼͚͍͉̳̤̘̠̭̝̱̙̻̘̟̙͚̲̯͙̼̥͇̜͓͂̿́̀͆̌͋̈́̀̄̄͐̽̀͐̀̚̚͜͜͝ͅģ̶̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̡͙̞̤̺̤͙̯̪̪͚̥̠̣̪̣̼͖̹̫͎̙͍͖̞͚̦͇̩̜̳̝̣̟̭͙͓̮͓̝͈͈̻͉͕̻͓̦͓̠̞̟̖̘̰̮̰͍̺̝̤̞̗͕̜̹̩͙͖̞̟̻̥̤̰̭̫̭̰͚̗̮̣̝̬͙͔̰̟̠͉̱̝̠͙̰̺͉̮̳̘̺̞̠͇͇͓̭̮̱̭̠̝͎̳̙̙͔̹͙̗̠̥̮̞̙͚̦͙̤̗̥̳͖̰̠̺͉̪̤̦̥̱̻͉̭̬̱̠͔̙̗̱̬̥̙̩͇̬͚̝͈͓͙̹̼̯̯̝͔̠̠̲̽͗̇͒͋͛̓̈̊̍͗̏̑̓̈͒̔͐̽͋͒̌̑͒̾͛̿͗͆̆̊̉͑̉́̓̏̍͛̍̏͗̍̌̂̈́̋̑̉̒́̋͗͂͆̏̐̐̀̅̍̅̇̈́̌̃͊̽̈́͊̂̍̿̄̀͑̊̇̂̀͋̈̎̑̿̏̒͑͑̌̃̆͑̑̈́͆̏͑̾͑̀͋͐̎̌̌̄̒͌̑͂̇͌͆̈̓͛͌̾̈́̈́͂́̀͋̀̄̀͆̅̎̍͐̂̈́̇̏̈́̅̃̔̇̈̃̌̅̔̒̾͋̾̌̇̔͐̑̋̌̔̽͋̌̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ,̶̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̛̛͙̩̗̬̫͇̮̬̭͎͓͎̜̖̗̖̻̣͈̝͇͙͕̝͕̜͓͍̜͚̖̩̺͍͖͓̟͕͚̲̼̟͈̻̹̜̹̩̺̜̩̺͇̠̖̭̥̱̳̮̙̜̳̔̈͛̀̈́͂̽͌͌̊̒̂́̉͗̋͆̑͌̀͑͆̈́̊̽̽͋͛͐́̊͑͗͐͆͒̿̊̈͆̈́̓̑̏͛̓̿͗͆̀͊̒̓̎́͊͌̆́̑̈͂͊̽̈́̊̓̓̐̊͑̒͆̑̆̊̈̓̐͊͋̑̆͗̀͊͗͌̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̶̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̣͇̭̻̹͖̥̱̙͚̙͈̭̥̗̤̜͎͖͈̮̼̼̰̫̬̰̪̟̙̝͎̠̪̠̩̥̲͕͙͇̟͖̱͇͎̼̞̲͈̣̳̤̫͇͓̗̜̮̻̩̭͇͔͕̭͙̜͇̥̪̰͍͓͍͎̥̲̻̻̳͍̯̒̓̃̒̔͋̑̄̇͗̆̆̎̾͌͛̈͊́̍͂̇͊̅̈̎̈́̄͋́̿̄̃̊̑̌̃̐̌͛͆͌̈́́̅̀̅̿͊̏̓̊̓̇͊͐̂͌͗̒͊́͒̑͒̔̊͛̆̋̀́̔̈̿̽̄̆̅̑͌̊̇̈́̓͛̏̏́̄̈͆̽͑̽͌̄̓̎̓̈́͐̋̅͑̑̿͐̔͐͌̔͐͛̍̋̈́̂͒͌͗̽̐̎͆̈́̌̍̅͋̇̄̆̿̿̇̀̊͛͛̓͛͗̍͂̈́̅̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̡̭̤̪̞̺̰͕̭̹͎̯̻̞͙͇̭͖̳͈̜̗̰̝͈̟̬̜͙̞̲̯͖̙̼̜͈̳͉̦͉̩͍̱̹̖͔̳̗̝̤̤̟͇̺͔̺̜̙̻̻̥͕̦̮͖̭̜͖̥̥̹͙̥͓̬̖̼̹̪͍̮̝͔̙̰͖̲͔̱̗̹͖̤̼̦̞̰̻̠̗̺͖̻̱͔͙̪͈̰̝͙̺̞̰̝̤͇̳̣̼͓̲͕̲̞̭̝̣̖͕̙͎̞͇̲̣͇̘͎̭̼̮͍͖͚̫͕͍͎̯͉͇̬̼̀̐́̓̑̽̓͗̈̍͗́̿͆͛̀̈́͂̈͌̔͗̽̈́̋̔̿̊̒͑̈́̐̂̉̂́͗͗̀͂̒̃̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅa̸̢̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͓̦̦̻̹̞̭̖͚̯͍̝͙̭̲̞̝͔͍͓̦̠͉̠͓̹̱͖̦̭͔̠͈̭̫̳̦̩̘̥͍͔͉̰̗̤̩̘̲̞̙̺͕̝̰̺̰̩̝̹̳̯̤̤̝̫̣̘̻͚̝͚̞̫̰̪̠͖̦̞̣̥̤̜͉̠͍͎̼̞͔̞̫̳͕͈̮͉̻̲̣͖͙̩̲̩͉̘̠̭̺̙̳̱̙̣̜̬̮̣̟͇͚͇̯̣̖͓̘̪̗̙̣̭͚̲̥̻͙͔͚͉͍͖̭͍̹͎̞̭̲̠͙͕̤̬̱͈̟͍̗͙̝̳̿͊͑̒̈́̐̃͐̅̏̎̋̂͆̉͐̈́͗͗̂́͊̽͂̍̈́̊͐̓̒̓̋̀̀̎̈́́̈́̆̏̓̈́̄͒͆̎̈́̓͊́́̔̏́͌͑͒̃̌̿̀̽̽̊́͋̎̿̉̆͐͆̓̂̔͌̽͗̓͆̐̊̈́̀̍̃͂̀̓̃̌̎͋̆̔͋́̐̒̇͗̀͌̐͋̈͐͂̓̊̓̒͑̌̿̄́̉͑̏̄̌̏͌̒̈́͊̽̿̀̾̽͆͂͒̃̑̔̾̍̾̅̅͆͒͂͂͐̋̽͋̈̿̎̄̌͐͑̈́̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅń̴̡͕͍̥̰̝͍̤̟͕̼̖͈̖̣͚̹̩̰̝̮͓̪͈̹̯͎͓̥͈́̒͐͒̔̊̎͐̋̈͂̍͂͐͋̑͛̔̏̇͗͊̔̏́̽͛͐͑̇̿̈̑̾̈́͐̊͊̚̚͜͠͝d̵̡̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͉͓͔̭̜̼̖̺̙͕̗͕̝̳̳̙̞̭̯̞̤̤̳̜͍͚̳̼̙̥̬̞̣̯̠̮̲̱̫̼͇̯̜͈̱̠̗͉̠̬͎̼̯̰̼͉̫̬̘̙̥̯͕͓̫̣̮̬̻͍͇̤̬̝͚̝͖̮͕̪̩͇̤̱̝̙̰͔̰̬̰͚͇͍͇̱̳̯̞̝̩̰͎̠͉̠̫̠̱̥̘̰̭͍̥͍̘͍̰͇̜̪̘̳̖̼͈͓̪̱͉̥̻̺̺̣͙̖̠̪͔͗́͒̾̈͑͊̂͊̏͛͌̀̌̾̒̎̎̓͌̾̓̀͛̏̅̈̓̐̐̽́͊̄̓̋́̌̓̆̄̏̓̃͆́̉̈̈́͂̆̓̊̈́̉͋̄̀̎̆͌̄̑͋͋̿̈́̆̋̾͛̀́͌̊̇̀̌̅̈́̌̒̀̂͊̌̋̽͗̏̂̽͗̈́͑̆͗͒̎̽̂͌̅͂̊̀̂̊̅̅̀̂͆̐̓̎͋͐̉͂̾̂̀̒̈́͒͒͂͆̍̈̆̂̾̆̆̊̄͌͌̈́̿̒̈́͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ ̷̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̛͇̦̱̣͇̖̺͇̼͚͙̤͉͖̞̦͉̯͓̳̜͓̞̳͖̣̳̬̥͓͙̱̠͚̹͇̠̯̼̣̳͈͓͇͔͓̻̝̰͍̫͎̞̰͎̬͉̲̺̬̱̥̪̰͉̞̮̙͓̞͖̱̟͍̜͍̤̭͇̖͚͖̳̮̺̰̦̱̼͔͓̮̼̗̠̠̙̩̪͓̮̼̱͎̺̲̻̤̬͈̪͙̯̦̦̼̼͖̖͈̘̗̪̬̳̥̙̪̳̯̻̩̦̞̭͉̜͖͇̮̱̬̺̦̯̱̦̖̳̤͍̬̦̯͈̲̤̥͖̪͖̖̟̣̱̟̮̙͖͚̻̖̲͊̋̈́̒͂̈́͒̌̃̅́̔͂͒̓́̓̔͌̇͐͐̽͒̊̊́̌̓̓̎͆̌͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̷̢̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̛̬͚̘̭̬̟̝̯̯̬̠̝̼͈̮̖͉̣̜̙̪̹̝̖̦͉̗̟̩͈͍͙̰͓̱̗̗̰̗͈̩̠̩̞͚̺̦͕͇̠̮̤̼͖̪̰͓̞̦̺̳̺̗̖̻̳̩̦͍̰̯̠̭̪̖̫̺̟̳͍̳̬̙̰͔̰͓̟̰̣̺͉͉̘̯̪͖̝̘͈̟͇̥̙̬̠͎̤̘̘̳͕̲͙̫̗̳̹̠̬̗̦̼̦̺̯͓͈͇͈̜̠̺͇̫̻̰̣͈͇̯̪͎̞̩̻͓͇̤̠͇̤̬̩̠̘̞̪̠͉͈̫̩̤̦̼̫͓̝̿̑͗̄͐̀̌͌͂̓̃̂̏̿̑̾͒͒̆͐̇̊͗̔͗̓͋̓̂͋̔̓͌̀̍͂͂̈̊̅́́̀̓͂̀̏́͛͋̒͆͊͊̈́̾̒̄̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̨̻͖͇̩̱̱͇͔̞͙̤̰̖̣̠̝͕͍̯̪̪͓̞̩̳̟͉̯̤̼̜̩̤̤̖̦̥͇͕̻̻̣͕̟͍̳̠̪̤͖̤̭̩̙͖̦͚̜̥̻̹̯̪͇̜̱̟̞̗̗̩̦̫̮̝̮̖̻̦̦͎̙͖̤̞̮͚̘̦͎̲̼̞̘̩̥̠͔̎͗̍̃̽̌̎̿̈́̄͑̇̇͗̽̀̚͘̚͜͜ş̷̧̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̗̤̟̫̰̩̩͚̟̞̩̱̣̝̤͚͔͙̹̰͕̱̩͚͚̹̪͕̤̭̫̬̘̭̤̹̬̘͉̯̯͓̮̖̘̩̖̥͚̞̦̺͔̳̦͍͕͖̻̼͚͕̩̲̬͈̤͚̺̹̩̟̜͉̗͚̩͉̟̯̹̦̞͓̤̭̥̭̋̀͒̽͆͋̏͊̋͐̔̉̎̀̄͋̎͌̀̇̿̊́̉͊͐̊̈́̓̇̀̆͋̍̀͒͐͂̒̑̐́͛̈́̆̓͑͒̀̏̉̉̀͂̆̌̂̎͆̋̏̓̃̍̈́͑͆͑̒͊͛̎̊̀̍̃̈́̽̌͐̍̿̎̎̀̓̎̆͑̈́̃̉̈́̀̀̽͊̈́̓͗́͊̀̃́̃̿̄̈͑̅̉̉̅̆̏̓̒͂̔̐̽͒̎͋͛̔͂̄̽̋̇̇͌̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͝͠ͅẗ̴̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̺̼̬̱̹̙͈͙̥̖̖͙̥͍͙̻̟͎̼̙̭͖̥̝͔͎̹̣̜̖̭̘̳̬̼̳̫͈̰̲̺̱͈̮̲̖̖͓̙̩̰͍̣̟̞͔̼͚͓̱͈̟̟̙̫͙̖͖̝̭͇͇̙̥̖̝̪̤͈̹̥͇̟̬̺̤̼̞̩̭̱̮̰̪̬̜͙̼̻̝̥͇͉̜̪̺̪͙̗̠̯̪̺͈̖͎̠̳̜̜̼̲́̀̒͗̓͑̀͛͋̌̄͋̌̊̔̿̀͌̇̀͊͒̈̇̓̿̀̉̂̈́̂̓̾̇̍͒̋͐̂͂̌͊̔̆̀͒̔̋͐̏̀̑̑́̄̆̌̉̓̂̈́̍͐͒͂̄̂̓͒͑͊̒͌̀̿́͆̐̓̔̂͂̐̃͛̓̈̈́̐̿͒͂̽͛̃͌̀͒̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅư̷̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͉̥͚̜̻̞̠̤̰̠̺͕͈͙̦͕͇͖͓̱̗̗͓̹̰͙͉̳͚̹̜̼͉̤̤̦͓̗͍̩̪̤̪̱͎̫̬͚̰̬̱̲̻̬͉̮͓̗̼̹͉͉̞̙͙̬̯̰̦̤͇͕̪̯̜̥͙̠͍̤̺͚̘͕̣͔̳̟̱͉̘͙͍͙̺̜̳̤̻͕̳͎̹̫̤͇͖͉͚̱̝̠̟̺̳͓̺̝̻͉̱͎̝̬̣̗̮̬͍̮̩̥͎͖͔͙̹̼̯̼̗̟̟̩̪͈͍͍͔͖̦̞̱͖͚̮̱̼̼̥̠͗̌̿͒̀̀͛͆̓̔̇̏̆͂̀͒̊́̈́̎͆̀̆͒͂͗͋͛̍̒͐͒́͛̂̆̃͛̋̑̇̋͌̅̀́̈̀̅͗̒̀̑͛̇̐̈́͋̓̔͐̓̔̀̏́͑͌̀̂̀͊̄̾̈́͛̑̀͂͛͌͗̇͗̑͆̿̽̅̍̾̑̒͑̊̀̅͊̅̀́̈́͐̅̓̿͑̐͑͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͙̲̗͍̮̗̖̘̲̼̻͈̲͚͍̼̦̮̘̯͍͚̳̲̦̪̳̞͙̠͙̗̰͇̙̟̗̪̟̼̺͖̬̤̹̠̦̲̳̼̤͉̝̲͖̩͍̥̝̝̭͚͉̖̣̜͔̹̣͖̣͎͕̮͕̺͔̺̰̞̝̝͖̺͓͚̜̫̻̰͍̼͙͍̗͔̺̱͙̠̥͚̟͈͕͖̻̮̣̦̜̹̠̹͇̼̺̖̘̮̲̼̙̪̤̖̭̻̗̤̥̗̯̞̦̗̘͕̻̲̯͓̪̞̫̟͍̟̱̘̻̖̘́͆̿̊͐͛̓́̉̍͋̋͌́̈̅͐́̅͌̐̆̆͌̈̾͂̂̀̔́̔̉̐́̊͛̆̐̉͑̈̃̉̈̇̋̈́͛̈́͛͋̇̈́͛̔͗̆̈́͊̿́̌́͋́̍̿̑̊̈͒͗̋̔͋̿̆̐͆̄͐͆̎̓̈́̎͆̇̓̅̈́̋̆͂̊̅͂͊͒͐̽̀̓̿͆̆̔̌̅̽̀̈́̿̓̇̽̓͋̇̈́͑͑̀̀̂̀̊̓͐̈́̓́͋̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̷̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̛̟͚͈̱͉̪̦̩͈̠̣͖̗̹̙̰̘̖̱̱͎̹͕̳̰͉̠̫͔͔̦̘̙̪̣͈̱̭̟͕̘̘͓̰̗̘͈̤̱̟͇̥̱͎̦̪͇͕̼̼͂̈́̈́͂̊̈́͑͐̀̍̓̅͗̋͑͑̈̾̅̀͊̒̑͂̔̈́̑̔̃̑̏͑͂̐̃̄͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̰̥̜̺̻̰̰͔̰̝̻̹̮̾̽̇͑͑͛͒͝ͅȃ̶̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̹͍̻̫͍̬͙̰̯̼̦͓͙̣̮̳̼̺̻̬͓̠͙̭̻̱̰̩̱̫̰̮̯̤̩͓̰̠̪͉̤̝̥̯͈̠̺͓̘̖͕̳͙̫͇̥̝̘̠͎̝͇̙̩̖̠͙̱̖̣̹͖̖̍̀̇̈́̎̆̆̇͆͒͒̄̈́͗̏͊̽̂̌̾̅̋̽͗̾̅̀̋͗̅̅̇̈́̿̊͂͂̔̓̽̄̔̆̓̽͌̓͆̀͐̈́̓̄̈̈̃̽̃͊̆̆͑̇͑̀͐̆͋̾̍̌̈́͆́̃̄͆͒͋̇̅̈̐͌̀̃͒͌́̈́́̋̊̄̇̽̀̓̈́̿͌́̽̓͒̈́͐̍̑̂̍̓̓͑̓̈̓̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̛̛̛̘̱͔̙̺̳͇͉̮̻̯̪̖̣̩̺͈̲̰͙̫̜̪̲̍̌̊͋̊̓͗̊̽̍̍̆̀̑͗̋̀̈́̿͑̋̈́̈̀̈͊̌̏̊͌̀̈́̓͑̾̅́͊̀͐̑͌́͋͑͑̅̈̋̏͋́̽́̿̐̾̍̈͐̓̌̊̈́͑̓̍̑̒̅͒͋̆͂͆̾̅̌̂͆̽̉̐̒̎̆͂̇̑̓̍̓̑̄̿͒͒̂̀̿͐̓̀̒̔̾̾̽́̌̌̿̋̆͛͊̃̅͌͌̎̔̓͛̾̒̋́͌̅͗̊̈́̅̒̐̓́̉̏̍̓̑̾͒̓̂͐̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝f̷̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̗͙͉̯͇͉͉̯̲͙̩̝̱̤͙̬͓̻̗̣̣̗͓͓̞͎̟͓̩̯̩̙̤͖̳͈̜̺̖̱̳̱͈͍̰̼̜͖̗̞̬̥̮͕̞̩͖̰̘̞̗̭̖̯̼̹̟̝̫͔̫͇̯̙̠̯̥̹͈͖̤̮̟̖͈͈̞͔͈̣͕̦̻̞̭͙̺͉̺͔͔̼̖̗̯̹̠̼̦̩͉̞̬̥̬̰͚̼͈̘̟̗͍̱̹̱̝͓͕̤̳̠̫̯̹̖̬͚̲͔̥̲̟͖̰̝̹̦̖̰͚͉̝͙̝̜̙̥̜̪͎̲̰̱̙̝̲̟̣͇̹̯͙̫͉̯͐̆̑̉͋̓́̊̀̎̅̃͆́̌̃͂̇̇̐̇̾̇̎͑͊͂͐̀̔̈̀͛̅̇̏̽͛͌͛͆̿̀̍̿̿͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̶͖̤̾͌̈́̊́́͂̈̏̽̿͐͊̎̒̒͗͛̈̿̽̎͆̕̕͝͝ͅͅn̵̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̝̤͇̥̳̱̥̖͙̘̞̭̦͖͖͇̝̼̭̻̦̘̳̙̞͉̻̠̹͇͇͉̞̙̤͉̻̺̤̟͙̗͔̤̫̼̫̭͉̙͈̲̝̳͓̤͈͕̗͔̯͎̫͈͎͙̫̫͓̝̝͇͇̖̯͇͇̩̼̤͚̺̘̥̟̭̰̥̳̘̹̣͎̩̫͎̲̻̟̞͇̲̦̝̹̭͈̝͔̘̻͙̞̺̮͎̭̎͋͒̆̈́̓̾͗̌̄̅̓́̓̏͛͒̈́͒̆̄͊̋̓̀̾͂̈́̍̎̏͗̄́͐̃̾́̓̆͌͒̋̍͐́̀̌̽͌̈́́͂̇̑͒̽͗̎̐̽̇̆̔̉̓̏̆̈́̿̇͌̒͒͒̆̀̾̆̒̔͆̇̀̂̐͂͂͆̏̎̿̌̿̈́͛̔̾͂̑̓̍͑́̈́̀̃͆̔͆̍̿͗̆̉̇̆̽͂̽̔̅̐̉́̇̂̀̓̽̍̂̊͐̎̇͗̑̾̋̂̾͌̀́̎̄̆̐̄̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅģ̷̢̨̡̳͈̖̫̥̟̙̭̬͕̠͚̻̗̩͈͉͖̪̣̙̤̞̯͈̯͎͎̟̦̱̮̥͚̪̬̠̙̲̭͇̫̠͕̘̫̥̗̤̮̦̘̺̱̙͎̩͔̼͎̏̍̽̋͌̐̄͋͒̌͆͋̊́͆̎̓̔̃̓̈́̀͊͌̈̉̌̋̌͋̾̈́̐̆̽̄̉̈́̈̈́̉̌̎͂͆̍͒̽̓̂̂͌̒̐̓̆̄̈̾̈́̈̋̾̆͋͒́͑̆͐̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̶̛̛̛̛̛̳̣̦͓̮̘̩̱̗̺̰͖͔͍̼͔̱̟̥̞̤̱͔͇̦̺̜̩̪̥͖̖̍͗́͂̍̂̑̂̆͌͑͌̀̿̒͂̈̓̑̈́̍̐̈́̐̔̀̉̑̒͋͛̓͗̑̊͋̏̂̓̒̎̈́̏̈́͛̌̈̇̓̂̇̾͒̃̇́̃̈͂͂̒͂͌̉͌͂̓̈́̇̃͐̈́̔̔́́͒̋͆̀͒̾̾̋̃̒̽͒̓́̓̓̇͛͋͌̇̒̓̃̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅŗ̶̢̢̧̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̛͚̗̦̖̤͍̺̤͖̼̮͍͚̟̭͇̺̦͇̹̗̲̫͇͕̝̤̞̹͚̺̣͍͕̰̜̰͉̫̭̣̘̱̗͎͓̜̲̳̗̖͙̜̳̪͚̱̲̜̤͚̳͚͚̺̯͎̝͈̞̮̹͖̯͙̩͖̰̹̥̳͎͍͎̪̥̰̣̺͚͕̻̝̮̰͔̟̺̫̖̝̃͑̓͑͒͐͂̓̽͋͂͒͂̌́́͑̊̂̍̿͛͂͆̋͆͑̓̍̈̃̋̈̈́̀̉̆̍̐́̄́̐͆̈́̎̍̅̓̈́͗́̄̇͊̆̓̈́̈̈́̈̽͒͌̿̇̋͊̍̈͋̓̒̀̿͊̃͛̏̄͛̾̇̈́̋̌̃̇̐̂̄͛̊̀͌̒͋͗̉͐̔̊̊͑͊̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̝͙̬͉̱̝͔̥͇͇̤͓͖̻̳̩͕̪̪̞̦̭͈̻͇̱̘̣̠̲̦̳̣̯̯̪̖̬͇̖͕̻̻̫͉̥̟͔̪̻͓̯̻̳̪̩̫̝̬̮͙̱̯̜̖͍̺̹̮̈́͒͛͋̋̀̆́̂̆̍͋̊̇̏̈̔̾́́͊͌̏̓̎́̏̋͒̀̑͐̽̄̆̄͑̌̆͂̈́̀́̄̐̓̿̍̋͛̍̉͗̿̇̂̏̀̂͛́̿̆̑͑͛̈́͂̐̒͊͂͂̂͐̾̌̍̐̔̒̈́̊͒̎͌̏͑̂́̃̈̽̑̏̀̌̓̏̐̽̆̀̂̾̀̾̄̾̍͌̒̀͋́͊͋͂̓̓̋̋͌̀͊̈́̽̂͑͒̉̎̍͌̔̓͊͋͐̄́̽́͋́̐̏̃̄̂͌͒́̅̆̏̌̂̓̊͑͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȋ̷̧̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛͉͇̤̰̺̹̦̮̻̩̼͕̭͕̺̪̜̙̪͇̺̰͇͎̦͚͉͕̜̪͉͓̲̗͈̱̞̩̬̜͉̦̜̝̥͍͙̜̱͇̩̮̰̰̻̼̜̼͇͖̠̱̼̺̪̖̜͕͔͇̱̫̟̺̪̹̝͙̟̞̺̞͉̗̦̻̞̜̱͎̥͚̗͍̩̃͌̑͂͛̓̃̓̍̇͗͆̏̋̿̀̈́̓̅͋͋̉͒̐̄̋͋̈́̄͗̐͛̓̊̓͗͒̈́͐̾͗͊̾̏̈́́̈́̓̉̀̌͛͋̊͐̅̾̈̐̈̎͌͊̈́̆͂́̂̈́̓̽̆́͑̅͆̎̏̀̄͋̔͌̇͆̋̓͋̅̑̐̀͗̊́̋̾̉̌́́͊̀̏͒̄̊̀̈́̎͛͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅn̵̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̛̼͚̥̼̹͖̩͙̫̞͉̘͇͕̼̳̣̩͍͓̳̱̱̘̥̼̥̦̻̹̙̗̲̻̣̩̜̣͖̤̳̼̜̘̮͈̝̜̣̻͓͙̩̤̻̯̠̹͎̳̬͙͕̰̘̦͓͎͍̳̱̤͉̹̩̭͍͚̟͕̜̹͇̳̬͍̠͉̲̱̦̥͖̭̝̗̝͎̪̹̹̱̣͖̳̪̥̘̠̬̲͇͖̞̳̥̼̫̹̪̜̤͙̪̘͈͎̼͐̎̊̾̀̾̇̌̎̍̍̈̓́̾̒̍̈́́͛̂͗̈̋̎̄̒̀̐́͋͊͋͌̊̀̽̿̿͊̈́̇̔̔́̆̈́̂̆́̑̔̇̑̏̓͊͂͋͐̀͑́̍͋́̒̽̄́̏͐̎͋̊̓͂̒͋̅̔̏̈̈́̊̋̒́̈͐͐͌̈́͗̿̈́̾͂̋́̋̃̃͊͋̎̽͑̍̽̓́̈́̓̂̓̃͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̢͖͇̫̯̥͉̩̤̣̤̻̝̙͍̤͎̹͍͈͉͉̤̳̩̹̬̘͎̝͙̟͈̟̣̼̫͇̞̳̜͖̟̥͓̟͚̦̖̹̪͉̦͕̰͍̯̼̬̼͔̱̳͓̲̞͉̬̰͓̦͇͔͓̖̭̥̭̬̺̠͖̻̘͎̟̘͙̗̰̱̖̠̞̲̝͍̳͉̖̯̳̙̪̣̤̼̤̹͖͈͓̻͈͈̭͔̦̻͎͎͍̠̱͇̙͚̜̟͔̪̱̤͔͔̠̬̪͔̼̟̬̳̻̲̣͎̲͕͖̰̬̦͕̼͍̗̫̱̻̳̱̰̟̥̬̟̭̜͙̲̙̰̝̀͆̀͆́̉̔̉̋̉̄̌͛́͒̈́́̍͋̊̊̈̃̎̅̓͂̒̆̌̀͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅh̴̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̬̺̞͓̲̫̘̥͔͎͉͙̭̗̗͍̳͙͚͕͙͖͎̘̻̩̱͍̘̮̞͔͈̺̭̮̘̻̪͖̪̭̜͉̗̳͕̮̯̰̞̦̤̹̟̰͖̦͈̩̬̝̥̘̟͍͓̳̺̼̬̜͔̩̣̮̤͈̳̱̗̳͚͈͔̱͙͕̪͎̬̺̺̤̦͈̭͉̺̩̟͔̲̠̖̮͍̠̝̦̫͚̖̟̟̣̳͖̗̬͖̙̬̪̰̤̻̙̲̥̦̞̞̩̭͍͓̣̙͕͍̼̠̪̪͉̭̩͔̲̬̦̫̭͙͚̳̙͍̜̲̱͙̻̥̞͍̘̼͇͕̜̻̫̘̘̘͙͍̦̙͕̯͂̿̽̎̿́͌̂̍͌̾͌͋͒̆͌̀̌̈͊͒̃̉̌̐̈́͂͑̅̆̄̒̾͛͊̂̑͊̐̀́̓͐̽̇̎̆̂̄̾̄̿̅͆̓̃̾́͛͛͌͗̾͋̈́̀͛̈́̓̔̎̔̂̐͑́͌̊̂̌̔̿͋̊͐̎͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅì̷̧̢̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̮̞͓̘̫̣͚̳͉̰̦̥̠̠̣͉̺̟̦͈̜̫̖͓͍͖̞̬̭͖̫̖͕̼̲̩̹̩̗̜̤̰̜̲͔̮̜̙̤͇̱͖͔̣͙̞͚͇͕̫̤̙̜̝̳̰̲͉̹̤̞̜̘̓͑̓̆̄̌̉̈́̆̋̍̇̾̈́̓̋̏̉̒͆̋̍͆̉͆̽͑͌̐̏̈́́̆̄͑͂̓͒̃̀̆͛̀̂̓̾̅̂̓̿͐̏̆̎͋̔̍̍̆̔̎͛͆̈́͒̄̔͗́̎͂̾̑̿̂̾͐͑̀̂̏̽́́͛́̀̌́͐́̈̓͊́̈́́͆̑̋̉̉͂͋͂̈́̐̆͂̋͊̾̓͂̈́̉̌̎̈́͌̈̂̒́̈́̇̍͂̀̀̌̅̌̽̒͒́̋̏͂̂̀̈͗̾̆̈́̐̔̾̓̆̔̇̊̓̓̽̒̉́͂̌̍̓͆̌͂́͌̔͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅs̶̨̨̨̨̡̧̢͇̱̭̮͇̺̤͈͉͈̜̰̘̟̝͓̬̘̖̪̖͈͙͈͕̥̰̱͉̟̳͚̳̟̭̰̭̤̺͈̳̭̲͍̣̟̮̤͉̦͓̼̟͍̖̹̝̻̲̫̦̻̬̦̜͕͇̟̱̖̞̩͇̺̻̻͖̺͔͓̰̰̙̼̞̼̳̳̙͕̜͓̜̫̥͓͍̪͇̬̰͓̙̣͎̜̰͖̼̫̲͎̳͙̰̳̣̝̟̱̤͈̳̠̘̬͚̮͈̯͓̪͓͚̯͔̩̝͍̦͎̯̫͎͓̬̝̱̬̮͖͕͍͇̣̫͂͊̉͐͂̈́͌̈́̔̕̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̛̛͔̣̫̣͎̭̖͔̥̲̖͎͓̪̺̣͙͍̬̯̱̜̖̖̟̠̙͎͕͎̫̮̖̟̤̻͖̪͉̳̰̜̱̞̳̙͔͎̬̗͈͚̞̲͇̬͍̲̖͉̯̖͓̖̬͚͍̱̖̖̳̥̤̟̮̪̼̹̪͚̪̯̰̦̣̯̰̥̥̩̼̙͚̦͚̖̦̰̭̤̪͚̹͔͈̪̱̠̣͚̻͙͍͙̝̰̮̺͂͛̅͒͗͑͋̃̓̐̌̿͋̈̎̈́̂́͋̄͗̐̊͗̇͐͋̎̍̄͐̔̇̍͐́̈́͆̐͋̈́̓̋̀̀̏̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅf̴̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͖̟̟̠̻̠̟̹̠̯̳͔̜̻̗̞͉͙̞̲͖̤̪͖̦͍̙͕̤̺̻̳͍̦̜̱̪̖̝̼̖̜̥̳͈̫̫̲̼̣̬̰̣̮̰̭͇̰̪̦̳̦̟̩̤͕̠̱͖̪̺̹͖̩̭̘̥̜̻͍̩̣̘͕̻͎̗̬̟͔̺̝̮̟̻̣̳̤̯͎̘̘̝̰͚̙̘̯̰̭͉͇̝̦̖̟̞͖̭͉̜͖̘̺͔̪̪͔͔̻̦̣̥̮̙̬̲̲͙͕̲̭̜͎̹̳̪̯͕̰̼̺̲͈͚̙͊̉̈͒̈̑̔͆̃̀͐͐̾̑́̈̉̃̀̃͊̓̋̂̈́͒́̑̍́̒͌̈́̊̊̀́̓̾̈͆͂̔̎̀̀͛̍̇̿̋͑́̂̍̾̃͂͛́̿͌̓̊́̏͛͂́͒̓́̐̓̐̇̓͛͗̓̃̓͛̎̓̋̈́̿̊̀́̏̎̀̎͛̓̐̆̈́̽̊̍̀̐̀́̾̃͂̊̓͂͆̅́͐͊͑͂̉̒̂̽̂̈́͒̈̈́̒̑̊̆̆́̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅa̴̧̡̡̡̧̡̛̰̼̼̰͕͔̣̥̩̥͕̱̪͇̮̥̤̜̞̣̲̫͚͙̫̬̯̩̲͎͉̲͖̹̺̪̬̞̲̩̜̣͚̪̣̪̩̭̩͚̭̲̟̘͚͚̜̣̩̫͔͍͚̬̠̝̳͍̹̦̻̞̤̫̫̬̬̹̲̠̜̙͙̯̦̹̘̞̜̘͓̖͙̤̒͆̌͗̂̐̆͋͊̅̈̀̿̋́̐̇̽̽̾̈͊̐͆̒͊̌̽̌́̈͆̀͑̽̊͛͆̋̆̏̀̾̑̆̀͐̇̎̌̽͌͗̽̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̵̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̛̛͔̹̲͓͎̭͙̥͉̻̩̟͉͖̰̟̣͈̳̲͚͈̦̣̼̫̼͎̠͇̳͇̣̠̥̞͇͈̺̗̙̖͚̬̥͎̜̘͉͇̬̭͓̻̹͕̣̥̘̘̲͍̩̭̩̭̳̻̟̹̹͚̲͉̤̜̜͔͇̳̳̥̤̯̼͚͕͇̙̹͍̳̜̤̣̲̩̥͉̳͓̻̙̰̜͓̳̺̳̖̠̲͚̼̜͈̗̲̭̙̜̜̬̺̟̙̬̪̟͈̪̟͈̮̥̯̻̤̤͔͙̣̖̤̮̳̞̩̘͔͖̟̳̳̺͆͋͂͛̈́̀̂̈̀̀̉̔̈͌̍̈́͋̒̿͛̽̽̑͂̃̓̀̽͂͐́̏̓͂̉̾̎̂͗͐́͒̽̌̀̌̔̍͆͌͗̈́̿̎̒̄͒͋̅̂̾͗͌͊͆̃̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẻ̸̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̛͔͍̞͖̩̱̠͉͍͍̲̤̮͕̳͓͍̣͇͈̦͔̥̦͈̲͙͓̗͇̤̙̳͇̮̩̳͖̣̯̺̯̲̟̬͔̟̱̮̮̰̪̥͖͚̜̞̥͎̣̦̦̫̬͈̦̩̟̟̰̹̝̳̠͉͖͉͙͇͎̰͍̖͎̣̜̱͖̫̫̻͍̘̲͉͇̜̦̲̰͎̟͙̞͉͇̭̭̩̤̲̬͇̪̥̺̞̬̖̺̝̟͈͕̤̠̗̳̭͚͇̤͈̠̺̗̹̟͚̙͇̺͇̣̮̣̠͖̼͎̯͔̤̤̜͚̋̿̅̋̄̃̔̓̑̅͌̏̿̀̀͂̋̈͋̾̋͋̀̅̀̊̒̌̋͛̈́́̃̀̑̔̈́́͗͊͌̅̾͒̒̔̌̐͋̔̑̆̏̋̽͋͋͒̏̈́̀̓̓̃̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͕̗̯͖͔̳͍̺̟̬̝̟̥̗͍̱̳̮̜̳͇̪̼̮̯̘͚͚͚̟̳̗̙̭͚̹̰̦͍̹̼͈̺̟̩͖̪̪̜̞̳͔̭̪̱͎̻̮̳͕͎͇̺͙̬͓̦͚͒̽͊̎͑̌̀̀̍̆͌̉̈́̔͐̐̿͛̂̆̀͆̂̀̅͗̾͗̐̒͗͂͛̆͌̈́̇̋͆̆̈́͒̃̀͋̆́̀̎̆̃͆́̈̾͒̓̊̄̓̓̿̀̌̈́͆̿͂̔̾̋̈̇̃̑̄̒͑̈́̌̃͑́̅͆̄̎͊̄͒̂̀̌̽̌̀͛̀̂̀̍̿̎̄́̀̈́̈̑̀̊̈́̈̔̄̀̎̃͛̍̈͗̊͋́̄͛̅͗͂̊̏̌̇̂́̈́̈́͒̈̽̄̅̉̒̈͆̏̿̃̈͊̉͐͒̈̀͗͋̃̃̉̈́̋͆̈̅̈̈́̀͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̛̪͇̱͉̰̲͖̜̼͇̼̘͉̞̥̳̭̯͎͓͉̲̺̼̻̯͔̳̳̝̮͚̻͉̳̩͍̖̜̣͈̼͔̲͖̪͕͍͈̯͙͙͉͚͖̙̲̝̫̲̻͚̜̜̭̰̻̣̥̝̰̰͍̯̠̩̞͎̻̩͂̀̽̐̎͛̉́̈́̓̃̆̇̎̾̌̈́̈́͂͊͛̈́̏̂̌̈̽̿̑̀͑͐̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅ"̶̛̛̛̛̛̹̠͉̮̺̤̙̖͒̿̑͆̾̀͌͋̂̈͆͆͆̊̍́́͂̓̔̊̽̃̏̾̒̂̓͛͋̈́̇̎͂̌̌͗̎̽̒͌́͒͌̄̑́̽̀̽̈̆́́͂͌͊̅͊̌̋̐̌̃̀̑̿̽̀̈́̑̎̈́̈̇̋͒̇̾̓̉̂̀̋́͌͌̇̉̃̍͌͌̽̋̋̐̾̀̓̔̀͊͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝Y̶̨̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̛͇̼̱̼̪̘̬̯̫͇͖͔͔̜̱̬͚̭͈̞̤̫͔͎̱̺̝̺̫͇̟̞̠̣̯̲͕̥̞̤̰̤̹͔͎̖̻̜͎͇̰̳͇̬͍͔̣̬͙̘̮̪̥̠̣̞̮̳͕̻̳̲͕͇̮̣̠̰̭̣̘͕̞̬̬͍̹̳̟̦͈̞͙̼̹̬͔͇̣̦̹̝̹̠̦̜̦͉̜̙̥͖̮͖̥̱̙̥̱̞̣͈̳̮͔̹̙͉̗̹̲̗̫̬̭̤͛̐̄͐͊̊̍́͛́̌̆̍͒̔̈́̀͆̊̋́̆̿͜͜͜͝͝͝ơ̸̢̧̡̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͇̳̻̮̠͚̯̠͇͈̣̠̝̩̼̠̤̺̟͕̘̺̮̼̦̰͙͈͍̩͈̫̣̗͉̘͙̙̗̫͔͈̖̣̩̣͕̰̞̖̠̳̰̥̯̹̰͎̻̼̤̤̟̞̥͇̙͈̩̱̭̗̣̙̙̰͈̲̰̎͌͋̒̒̿͌̀̎̆̑̾͊͌̈̎͂̇̈́͑̄̉͆̽̋́̃̇̾̀͛̉̍̾̎̓͒̄͗̈́̂͊̆̀̽̉̈́͌͑͑̑͆̈́̂̐̅̓̿͋̒͑́̎̒̉͗̉͆̋́͊̈́̌̌̇̍́̉̈́̎̾̋̂̀̑̋̏̾̾͑̀̿͆̋̍̌̌́̈́͊̏̾̉̒̇͗̄͗̀̾̆̀̐́̋́͒̐͊͊̂͐́́̾̓̀̋̈̋̒̂̃̂̆̾͑̌̾͗͑̅̅̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅư̶̢̨̢̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̖̪̫͉̗̤̼͙̦͕͉̱̗͓̜͍̫̯͎͔͇̤̮͎̺̪̙̞̦͙̥̰̖̻͉͖̼̪̠͎͚̰̮̩͙̠̗̝̘̜̪̝͔͓̳̳̜͎̳̫̻̥̥̞̬̻̙͙͎̪̻͍͙̦̜̳̣͍̠͚̠̺̯͍̘̫̥͉̖̯͓̥͙̩͎͚̤̹͉̤̥̖̮̩͙̬͓̦͙͇̥̩͉̭̩͕̥̳̼̪͖̪̙̼̗̼̞̙̮̠̩͓͙͎͙͍͉̲̮͇̲͓̦̗͇̪̤̗͖͍̩̰̔̄̑̀̓̆̇̿̔́̃͆́̀̀̈̒̿̀̾̐̈̊̽̊̅̈́̒̔́́̃̊̐̂͛͌̄́̌̋̈́̈́̉̌͌̔̐̒̌̿̅́͂͆̐̎̿̍͗͛͛̈́̀̄̒͌͛̒̀͆̒͂̐̏̇͌̽̔̀̍͋͑̎̔͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ'̷̧̢̧̨̛̛͖̘̞͕̬͖͉̻͙͈͇̯̗̬̞͙̻͍̪̼͇̮̦͔̳͔̻̫̺͈͔͎̫̻̱̍͆́́̉̆̈́͒͊̈́̉͆͂̄͂̐̄̑͋̀̋̂̄͛̊̌̌̈͐͗́͊͗̾̂͒͊͑͊̓̈́̏̾͂͆̊̌̃̾̿͑̀͑̄̍̓͌̂̄̉́̓̄̄̍̑̀̌̈̂́͒͛̆̓͗͋̓̆̏͑̄̀̌͐̍̈́͆͋̄̃͗͒̈̈́͑̿̑́̉͒̎̓̓̈͑̋̎̈͂̿̍͛́͛̓͒̓̐̽͛̒̈́͋́̈́̄̈́͂͐͛͛̉͌̏̃̃̓̿̓̄̓̈́́̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ȑ̶̢̢͖̩͍̬̹̗͉̱̓̓̐̔̊̓̈́̃̅̄ę̴̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛͓͇̭̝̬̞̩̻̭̬͉̪͖̬̰͙͙͈͕͇̭̰͕̪̬̭̻̗̰̖̼͈͔̗̖̺̞͙̲̳̣̬̠̘̣̖͇͈͓͉͈̗̩͙̤̪̝͓̱͓͉͙̫͓͖̝̪̦̱̳̣̬̮̞͍̻̠̠̦͓̭̘̻͇̬͕̯̘̻̰͓̘̺̫̥̻͙͈̮̫̩̰̟̜͕̝̣͎͙̺̭̺͙̣̬̻͚̟͎͉̱̣̥͉͕̻͇̼̻͖̫̞̖̝̺̙̮̥̼̖͔̭̬͇̭͚̪̬̲͈̳̼̝͙͇̖̑̒̎̋̊̿͆̌̐̊̅͆͑͑̍̄͆͑̈́̈́̈͛͛̿̉̽̀̈́̆̑̇̊͑͂̒̍͆́̏̃̋̈̉͑̈́̀̑͋͋̅̍̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̡̧̡̛̛̹̪̭͙͇̱̥͙̘̺̳̥̦̠̣̮̝̳̪̼̥̥̭͈̙͕̘̗̩͔̰̼̗̰̉̅̇̆̽̓͌͐́͗͊͆̍̅̍̈́͗͊͌́̓̓͋̄̓̏̈́̀͆̈͋̐̈̔̅͆͗̑́̉̑̓̓̎̀̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝g̸̢̧̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̳̪͚̫̯͔͔̪̟̦͓̱̺̟͈̳̲͉̼̜͇̦̝̻̮̥̱̝̪̰͚̹̩͇̟̳̥̠͓̰̬̩̞̞̤̞̭̭͈̙̖̺̥̲͈̘͎̗̟̤̪̙̞͇̻͈̟̥̥̥̭͇͙͔̤̙̣̤̬̯͓̹̙͇̣͎̰͇̱̙̟̮͍̻̝̜̼̱̘̱̞̗̖̯̲͓̣͕̬͚̰̗̲̫͕̯̤̭̪̗̰̪̦͓̹̠͇͉͈̲̙̞̘̙̤̰̘̬̲̟̪̲̻̣̝̙̭͔͚̙̟̼͇̬̘̺̝̮̭̩̱̯͚͉̅͐̏̒̿̽̂̽͑̊͋́̌̋̇̐̂̉̀̋́̊̔̎̀̇͊͒̓̈́̓́̾̆͌̉̄̍̆̈́̓̅̽̑̅̿́͛̽̈́̃̒͌̊̈͆̌̆̊́͗̉̃̊̅̅͐͆͐̓͆̈̾̌̂̈́͌̾̈̾̎͛̍̀̌́̍̓͑͆͑̄̾̋̈́̈̐͛́͂̐̎̒̈͂̄͑̈́̈́̏̔̓́̎̌̈̋̄̍͆̋̀̋̌̌̐̾̈́̃̔̇́̆͋͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅờ̷̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̛̗̩̗̜̟͎͕̙̜̼̬̳̻̝̝͓̥̦̯̲͉͚̞̝̱̟̝̲̘͓̲̱̯̼̳͓̘͙̼͉̥̞̱̬̗̯̘̼̘̩̫͙͎̣̤͈̹̪͕̹̥͓̪͍̳͕̞̘̭͚͉̩͙̰͉͈̪̞̗̮̹̜͇̺͚̬͇̭̱̦͔̜̤̼̣̺͖̹͙̟͔͖͇͉͚̱̮̳̭̩̳͖͓̗̬̠͔̲̘͚͔̱̲͚̠̤̜͈̗͇͔̞̟̼͔̟͎͎̳̹̳͈̦̯̳̻͔͍̣̻͓̟̯̎̑͛͒̔͆̿͑́̒̾́̈͆̑̊̏̈́̍̅́͐̔̈̌͋́̾͊̑̾̊̽̏͒̍̄́̍͛́̔̈́̍̏̋̀̈́̓̄̐̈̓̌̅̃̄́̌̈́̅͐̑̊̒̏͂̉͋͊̈́́̀͐̈́͂̄͊͛̈̆̾͂͐̈́̑͗̍̃̈́̋̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̛̙͚̲͇̦̠̲̪̝̗͙̟͚̯̻̹̜̬̞̖̫͉̪̭̹͈̫̣͕͈̗̼͔̰͚̻̙͙̭̙̖̳̮̻͉̘̹̠̤̟͉̬̤̻̩̦̈͋̅͛̏̔̍́̅͋͗̓̓̊̽͑̒͌̓̔̀̇̏͋̓̿̓͒̅̐̾͛̆͋͗͊̀͋́̌̆̂̀͆͑͗̈́͊̉̆̓̓̈͛̒͋̔̋̓͂̓̈́̓͒̃͌̄̊̐̅̀̉͑̅͋͐̒͑̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅn̸̨̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̜͉̺̥̳̻̞͇̬̻̼̙̖͉̪̬̲͍̦͇͇͖͖̙̦̲̟͕̗͔̦͖͈͋́̋̌̾̅̈́̀̀͑̈̽̒̀͊͂̆́̀̒͆͛̌̿͂̀̆͋͊̍́̍̈́̄́̓͒̆̆̀̀͒̎̅̏͆͗̋̈́̍̂͌̆̈́͐͊̈́͋̎̌̎̆̄́̓̀̍̈̀̃͛͌̂̈͒̈́͛̃̉̈́͌́̊̽̋̊̐̍̈̓͑͗̿̄͑̔̔̔̃̉̽̄͐̈̏̽̄̈́͐̌̄͂͆͛̽͑̔̓̈̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝a̸̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̛̱͙̰̪͙̻̯̟͖͕̲͚͙̖̮͖͇̮̠͓̘̻͈̬͉͈̖̳̙̺̲̭̳̩͖̰̳̯͇̞͓͍͕̫̙̹̫̜͚̻̜̟̖͉͔̜̥̣̺̩̞̳̮̩̩̰̯̜͙͓̞̝̦̮̱̹̺̱̜̭͔̯̮͚͈̜̘͉͓̯̜̝͎̱̮̬͙̳̬̯̠̣͇̰̝̯̙̖͖͙͎͍͔̪̝̺̼͍̩̫̙͓̰͎̤͍͚̖̠̫̼͎̱͙͈͎͚̼͕̝͚̘͈͈̥͌͋̋̀̅̒͂͊͂͛͂̾̈́̄̂̆̈̄̈́̃̍͋͆̓̽͑̓̀̔̎̌̍̀̂̊́́͂̽̐̈́̉̓̍͆̈͌̽̂̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̖̖̘͕̳̥̰̯̲̝̳̗̹̺͚̯̗̫̣͈̥͉̫̝̺̙͕̺̺̦̺͖͈̲̻͎̖̞͎͔͖̼͈͍͚̻̫̥͓̝͚̺̱̝̖̯̠̱̮̭̠͕̫̞̥͙̜̻̭̱̻̳̳͙͎̙̼͈̦̱̻̣̬̝̦̠̲͇͎͈̻̺̠͍̮̥̭̦̙̝̗͕̮̰̮̗͔̰̹̹̳͎͎̝͍̞̮͙̭̪̟̬̤̪͈̺̗̫̲̼̘̠̯͖̮͈̩̠̖̼̻̠̯̭̟̹̭̳̗̱̬͉̹͓̩͍̗̺̪̟̮̫̫̥̰̱͂̽̌̄̓̈́̐͒̂̋̏̃̔́̈̿̿̂̈́̒̀̂̽͌́̂̑̀̅̽̀͊̀̎̏́́͂̇̓̃̊̄͗́͒̏̓́̈́̈̈̄̒̐̈́͗̀̑͒̌̈̅͌͂̒́̑̄̂͊͑͌̑́̽̽̆̾̑̅̐̑̊̀͛͑́͂̌̈́̽͌̈̂͆̅̀̀̈́͆͆͗̈́̃͋͗̍̀̄͐̌͊́̄́̿͑̉̈͆̍͑̑̑̓͊́̓͆̋̿̒̽̀̀͑̾͑͛̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḷ̶̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̛̩͈̱̙͔̲͍̻̭͖̗̞͇̭͈̻̮͕̣̻̪̝̹̗̰͕̜̙̞͙̝͍̪̙̜̩̰̗̬̩̫͙̹̼̖͔̺̲̜̪̳̝̦͕͍̭̜̙̘̮̖̭̞̳̟͎̱̳̥̲̩̣̰̣̩͕͍̳̻̱͕̩͉̝͖̱̺͚̳̫̭̭̬̩̱̬̠̭͚̺͍̼̖͍̝̲͙̜̹̼̝̼̬̳͇͂̎̀̀̇̄̈́̌̍̈́̉̔̂̊̾͌̓̓̾͆̈́́̽̾́̾͂̒̆̿̂̑̎̽͂̈̍̃̇̆͊̆̑̓̈́̎̐͒̅̽̈́͋̓͂͗̃̉̅͆̾̉̅́̿̍̋̾̄̈́̍͌͗̓̾̂̑̊̑͊͒̐̿̈́̆̔́́̈̋̒̽̉̆̀̀̐̍̌̈́̑̀̍̎̂̂̋͂̈̎̐́̌͋͂̒͊̊̉̓̊̋̊̏́͛̂̂̾̈́̆͋̈́͒̽̅̏̈̀̑̂̓̓͌̀͌̓̓̃͗̍̓̇͗͗͂̐͆̉̇̀̃͒̀̈́̓̓̅́́̈́̔̅͑̈́̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅį̵̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͎̪̲̠͙̹͓̤̜͓̭͎͓̘̹̼̒͗̄̾͛̿̔̒̀͛̈͋́̀̿̓̀͌͒̃̎͆͋̾̾̈̃̔̋̑́̇̇͋̌̃̐́̑̈͌͊̑̈́͆͋̑͛̀͌͆̽̑͆͛̌͂̾̅͆̓́̐̍̃̈̌̃̿̔̒̐̊̐͐̈́̀̿̀̅͂̀͛͗̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ş̶̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̞̮̤̹̣͉͎̘͈̝̹̠͔̦̠͖̘̩̭̜͔͕̜̻̭̥̞̬̙͈̻̺͔͉̙͍͍̭͎̱̤̭̭̳̲̗̤̦͖̤̳̬̱̱̬̳̬͓̱̜͕̙̞͉͙̩̲̩̫̦̟͖̠͍̬̯̣̠̲̺̞̞̲̱̜̹̘̳̲͇͙̟̱͕̜̫̲̪̲̼͕̯̟̘̭̣̲͓̙̪̞̲̥͎̠̻̭̱̝͚̹̣͔̙̮̱͕̬͗͗͒̆͒̿̀͆̊̐̊͑̈́̂̇̏̈́͐͌̍̓̌͆̅̓̓̈́͑͗͂̓́̓̓̇̇͗͊̓̽̅͋̾̓͆̈̾̉̓̀̓͊̍̈́͂͂̌͊̂͂̽̈́̽̽̐͒̌̆̈́͛̂̏͌͌̌̒͂͊̅́̎̽̽̉̄̈́̆̍̌͆̅̐̑̒̎͊̔̈́̾͌͋̇̓̂̋̊̀̌̐̾͗͌̍̾̈́̊̊͐̏̈́̀̒͒̽̏͑̿̂̒̂͗͊̑̂̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅṱ̶̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̳͎̭̬͉̟̥̩̦̣̠͚͚̙̟̤͚̦̻̘̞̬̬͕̘͕̺̣̩̼̹͚̩͕͇̻̦̳̰͙̗̝͓̮̞̪̼̯̘͓̬̩̻̙̥̱̰̘̰̘̟̭͙͇̗͙̤̗͈̰̻̻̩͎͙̠̳̻͚͚͔͔̟̞̤̩̠̣̳̮̖͙͓̯̱̜̜͎̻̯͖͓̩̙͎̰̯̻͉̣̯͚̩̠͔̼̫̯͙͇͕͖̼̦̫̤̊̀̎̎̈̒̅̍̈́̉̽͑̈́̍̐̆͗̅͑̒̊̀̏̊̔̓͊̒̉̂̓̈̅͆͋̍͊̿̇̓̿̒̋̽̄̎̈́̒̃̔͂̓̎̽̊̒̌̌̑̋̏̏̉̾͋̓̒̒̐̉̋̇̀̀̂̇̍̆̀̋͋̋̀́̒́̍͋͛̈́̓͂̈́́͆̄̈́͌͆͒̂̄̋͗̍́͋̀̆́͊̓͆̌̎̾̉̃̔̋̎͆͌͂͌͐͒̅̍̇̅̀̇̆̍̏́̑̃̽̾̃̅̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̛͈̪̭͋͑̋͌̈́̐̈́̿̄̄͆͌͑̀̓͒͐̇̓̅̔́̌͌̃̉̓̇͊̒̑̒̊̑̀̂̀͗̒̌͒̆̎̂̀́͆̈̀̀̆́͐̿̈́͌̿̆̒̍͗̃̑̑̉͂̿̔̾̓͗̎̈́̃̊͐̿́̆̒̿̃͗̉̄̍̌́̀̀̓̎͐́̀͗̅̿̔̉͋̀̾̍́̈́͊͐̓̔̓̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ņ̷̧̧̢̛̛̪̩̥͎͍͔̘͍̰͓̣̣̰̱̥̜͙̺̼͕̻̱͙͔͔̥̮̩̦͎̮̍̎̇̑̄̀̾̀̈̊͛̓̐͐̾̿̑̈̈́͌́͑̍̌͋̈͐͆̈̑̐̓̀̀̿̀̽̑͋̑̋́̌̿̄̎̌͒̽̅̆̋̋̒͗̾̂̒͌̀̎̿̐̉̋̌̋́̔̈́̑̾̈́̉̓͋͗̾̅̈̏̆͒̒̎̃̉̃͆͒͂̓̀̏̿̆͗̎͒͂̓̃́̊̋͌͐̉̉̐͂͆͊̈́̌̽͋͑͐̅͗̔̏̔̿̾͒̆̍̓̊̏̈́͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̨̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̧̨̧̡̡̡̧͓̣̘̥̥̲̝̞͖͔̼̺̩̥̲̲͉̞̪̗̤͎͇͙͖̫̜̱̙̝̫̻̯̟̰̦̮͔͎̬̟̞̼͕̩̩̟̮̳̝̪̖̘̦͉̖͎̰̱̩̲̙̲̻̦̻͈̞̣̹̪͈̣̰̳̭̣͈̱͙͎̙̜̙̳̟̞̻͕̯̼̹̝̹͔͕̯̙̲̖̱̳̠̟̻̞͇̤͙͇̗̫̺̣͉͕͇͉̪̳̖̬̤͓͇̩̱͇̱̣̪̺̟̝̘̖͖̗͔͕̝̟̣̜̦̥̯͎̖̏͌̾̿́͐͐̈́̈́̍͐̉͋̄̈́͐͒̅̓́̽́̓̋̈́͒̆̒͋́̊͆̈́̀͂̿͗́̅̈́͂́̉̏̾̉͒̉̒̅͊̀̌̌̊̐͑̋̇͊͌́̒̐̄́͋̿̋̃̄̂͑̔̏̂͐̐̋̿̈͌̀́͂̈́̂̾̈́̒̌̈́͆̌̂̈́̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̷̢̨̡̨͈̪̫͔͓̮̞̭͇͉̱̞̯̺̖̹͓̭̜̥̩̠̹͚̱̼̲͓̖̗̥̝̩̻̮̬͇͚͈̝͉͉̟̫͍͙̖̪̬̠̫̗̭̲̠͇͑̆͌̋͊͊͆͋̉͌͑̍̏̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅô̶̡̨̧̧̡̝̮͉̭̜̰̦̘͇͕̭͉͓̪̜̮͍̜̘̩̱̬̭̰̙̳͖̝̜̲͙̬̬͖̼̼͈̥̯͚̠̼͎̙͎̲̪̙͇̝̮̜͙̲̘͈̱̯̇̃͊̈́͑̆͒̀̃̔̾̿͗͐̈́̏͋̊̇͒́̋͑̈̈̈́̚̚͘͜͜͠ ̵̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̞͍̟̬̗̲̱̹͉̮̪͚̦̮̯̝͚̬͔̝͙̞͎͖̟̹͎͎̲̘͖̥̩̗̝̬͈͔͓̖̩̟̺̮͙̟̼̤͍̻̰͇͕̹̙̠̟͍̩͈̝̙̭̪̹̦̦̹̖͖̯̭͔͙̜͉̩̳̫̥͍͎͙̥͎̜̞̞͓̰͍̣͓̦͙͉̫̗̣̬͕͍̩͓̪̘͉̪̫̞̰̩̲̗͍̬̣͍̻̓̉͐̋͐̉̌̇̂͒̃̇̓̑̾͑͑͋̈́͌̅̅́̆͗́̈́͐̐͆̏̉̾͂̂̄͂͊́̇̊͒̒̓̈̑̍̈̓̇͗͑̎̿̃̓̽̀̉͒̓̀̀͛͂̍̿̋̉̍͛̽͐̀̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̷̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̛̤̼̞̭̞̞̩̜̱̼̠̥̟̺̬̤̲̝͕̰͎̻͇͖̣̰̖̻̬͈̤̫͖̟̟̝̳̯͈̣̝̯̦̩̤̙̼̭̦̥͚̼̘̤͉͔͎͍̳͉͔̩͓̱͚̟̦̮̟̤̯͉͉͍͕̭̗̱̹̜͙͉͍̣̗̝̲̫͈̥͎͈̫͈̞̜̙̥̣̗̜̰̣̮̤̻̟͚͙̼̟̮̞̰̭̝͔͚͓̰̺͉͕̪̗̦̗͍̲̲̺̠͍̟̜̦͔͙͇̖̑͆̐͛͆́̂̊̒̍̂̃̋͌̈͒̾̉̇͗̓̊͌̈́̌͑̿̐̇̐͑͂͋́́̆̉̑͌̊̿̀̒̔̍͛͆̈́̓̋̿̈́̈́͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅḩ̶̧̧̢̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̣̜͍͚̣̘̖͎͙̮͖̙͎̗͔̪̥̜͖̰̙̪̬̞̤̞̝̘͕̪̺̝͇̻̤̝͍͕̤̬͔͔̖̟̖̩̬͉͓̦̘̹̗̣̟͈̜̞̲͕̝̤̖̭̯͎̜̻̠͍̼̱͔͚͔̘̲̙̖͇̦̪̙̭̻̙̪͓̤̮̳̜͉̖̜͕̙̘͉̦̗̻̖͚̻̟͍̜̼̺͍̮̺̟̞͇͚͇̣͕̬̪̻̭̳̰̝͉͓̘̳͍̖̤͓̳̺͙͓͙̬̪͑͂̌̓̋̈́̅̌̈́̿̓̑͒͆̉͊̋̏̌͌͌͆̈́̂̽́̆́͐̽̾̏́͊̐́̃̃̈́͋͑̐͐̑̂̒͌̑̏̊̐͛͒̐̿̾̓̀̂̆͐̈̾̃̉̃̿͋͂͛̅̈́́̂̀̍̆́͗̿̎̍͒͊̆́̃͊́̐̃̽̓̇̂̿̈́̐̾͆̎̍̉̂͌͗͂̂̓͒͛̿̑͗̃̉̄͒̉͂͑̀́̆̓̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅä̷̢̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛͔̙͚͇̣͉͖̫̪̰͙͎̮͇̤̺̬͕͚̺̞̯͈̬̳̻͔̗͕̟̖̹́̃͆͒̇̉̾̈́̐̌͌͗̾͂̎̿̀͌̆̂̓̑̌̈̓͐̈́̈̌́̒̾̔͐́̃͋̄͂̈́̃̍̈́́͗̈̋̉̈̌̋̇͂͑̔̀̀̂̏̎͐̽̊̿̐͌̊̍̍̑̃̊̄̌͌̐̽͌́̆͌̓̐͌̍̎̏̆̊̔̍̌̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ṯ̵̡̡̨̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̛̛̖̻̰̦̙̺͇͓̰̲̞͈̜̩͈͖̳̩̰͖̳̘͓̹̖̺̜̤̮̺̮̼̜͖̱̰̭̱̰̟͔͓̪̞͙̪̜͍̼͈͓̪͖̰̥̣͍͔̖̩̹͔̗̗͍̦̬̻̗̦̘̩̺̤͍̣̲̯̘̰͍̦̦̝̦̩͇̹̗̞̬̲̭̦̹̠̙͈̮̱̥̱̠̭͕͚̭̤̤͇͙̙͓̲̇̇͌̽͒͋̄͑̽̿͊͒͆̓̈̀̋̔͌̊̂̋̂̇̿̒̒̐̀͗̈́̈́͊̏̈́̋̀̽̃̋̾̓̈́̋̍̊͆͋̓̂̒͒̏͐̉͆̎̄̄̎̆̃̑̑̋̑̃̏͛̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͕͙̱̼̹̫̲̟̲͓͖͚̫̼̩̳̱̟͉̘͓͈̥̥̙̱̰͈̲̖̼̠͇̲̪̰͓̠͙̪̲̬͎̞̱̪̮͕̗͕͖̦̘̳̳̮̖̠͎̱̜̫͙̰̟̲̯̬̮̩͇̘̤̙̝̹̰̦̹͔̪̞̥̣̞̝̤̘͑̇̅͗͒̂̒̂̆̂̊́̒́̒̉͐̌̀̈́̅̄̇̀̒̅́͌̄͂̅̈́͒͗͒̈̈́͛̈́̍̓̏͗́̀̽͒̑̅͆͗̔͊̂̄̑̏̉̍̉͐̑̀̉̇̈́̇̓͒͂̑̈̈́̓̈́́̍̾̏͒̍͗̋̈́͛͌̒̽̍̅͐͆́̊̔̾͌̈̔̓̇́̈́̈́̔̈́̀̓̌̍̈͋͊͐͗͂̎́̀̆̇̋́̈́͐̄̎̾͗̍̃̀̔̈̈̈́̈́̄̈́̽̅̑̓́̋̋̆͌͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḮ̶̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̹̫̙͖̪͚̼̟̰͎͇͕̪͔͕̘̺̙̟̖̭̹͇͖͎̲̪̱̼͕̲̣̱̻͉̰̠̮̲͇̫͓͔̯̥̲̰̝̞͉̩̟̩͎̹̖̝̲̤͙̫̥̮̤͍̠̦̙̩͎͔̖͙̠͉͕̟̘̥̲͙̠̣͓̪̮̜͔̩̍͆̈́̃̉̀̓̏̿̓̋͆͌̃́̀́͒͗̌̀͊̍̀͌̈́͛̆́͑̍̂̿̔́̈́̈̌͒́͌̓̒̉̎̐͌͛̉̿̏́̐́̔̉̅̎̄̊̔̈̂̅̀̀͐̍͌͛̃̑͗̍́̂̔̈́͋̓̈̊̈́̒̀̌̄̆̈́̒̎̄̓́̌̍̔̄͗̽͂̿̂̾͐̍͑̇̂͊̈́͒̅̑͛̊̍̌̾͌́̽̏͗̾̋̎̌̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̨̨̧͖̙͍͚̮̖̙̝̪͖̯̮̼̘̯̦̹̳͔̼͎͓̻̻̺̺̗̰̯̬̟̤̬̲̠͖̺͔̭̹͈̻̗͎̬͙͔̠̦͔̞̮̝̗̺̺̳͚͖͎͎̣̥͍̻̬̦̞̪̮̦̠̝͍̱̹̦̞̼̺͇͚̱̹͙͙͙͉̬̼̲̬̩̖͙̼͔͕̲͍͖̂̇̉́̃̿̐̓̃̿̓͜͜ͅͅͅͅh̸̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̲̜͍̙̻͍̯̺͔̤̫͍͕̳̘̥̬̻̜͉̬̜͉͖͍̩͕̥̤̖͇̞͓̥͉͕͇̠̘͎̳̱̜̲̞̘̘̥̙̩͔͙͙͎̜̣̖̱͔̗͙̲̥͖͉̠͔̞̹̟͚̘̞̣͉͔͈͖̩̬̥̦̘̣̙̰̪͍͍̻̟̳̝̥̘̱̠̳͚̱̳͚͍͔̖̪̰̭̪̜͇̦̩̫͉̞̘̭̹̳̟̗̹̗̝̫̟̻̜̱͕͖͍̟̳̫̙͔͙̠̦̯̤̱͔̦͉̱̼͓̰̓̿̓̋̊̽̄̌̍̈́͊͂̔̓͒̇̈͐̋̃̊̂̇̊̈́̔̍̀̇̅̓̎̎̿̐͑̈́̈͑̿͐̒̅̒̈̾͊͑̽͛͂̍̎̌̑̊͒̀́͗̔̌̓̐̔̏̈̓̒̅̀̓̔͐̆̾͆̉͋̈́̽͆́̃͂̾͋̌͗̐͐̄̔̊̀̓̇́̓̉̾̈́̔̀̽̊̇͆͌̌̄͐̓̓̓̽͑̎͒͒̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̵̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̢̛̞͙͕̰͈͕̦̭͔̳̣͈̼͓͈̠͈̫̝̮̲͕͇͕̖̠̯͖̤̥̻̙̭̖̠͉̘̖͇̖̳͖̗̗̲̙͎̯̤͈̣̟̼͙̭̱̱̙̥̙͍̩̖͉̼̣̝̯̪͓̱̩̗̻̻̮̯̥̜͕͔̼͉̪̣̜͔͖̯̣̣̥͉̗̪̗̻̮̥̳̫̦̰̳̬̠̬̞̍̊̀̌͐̃͗͂͗́̆͂̿̆̊̌̃̀͂̌͑̈́́̿̑̊͗̉̓̓̎̈̓̌̄̐̃́̃̓͛͆̄̈́̒͑̉̀̃̃̐̊͂̏̇̽͊͑̿͌͗̃̓̄͂̓̉̾̓̄͊͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅv̸̛̛̛̛̟̙̗͈̀̒̿̓̎͆̑͌̉̏̏̂̋̈́̓͊̇͑̔̅͌́̃͐̂͒̈́̐͆̄̓͋̐́̌̈́̔̈́̃͆̊͆͌͌̍̀̔͛̇̔͊̾͆̎̓͑̔̓͆̉͆͐̀̽̏̌͌͋̏̄͑̐̏̈́̂̓̑̈̀͛̀̓̅͛̈́̊̈͐̀̑͒͆̍̓̎́̍̃̊̽̈́͋̉͛̈́̌̅̀̈͋͐̇̈́̂͗͋̃̏͌͛͑͊̄̈́̐̓̆̄͋̽̅̈́͆͆̓̍́̊̉̓͆̍͛̀̒̊͛̈̄́̿̀̇̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅę̵̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͉͎̥̝̰̖̰̖͙̝̗͚͓̮̰̣̖͙̻͓͉̖̝͔̙̪̣͔̱͕̦̼͈̤͖̠͆̽̇̈́͐̉̑̿͑̈́̓̋́̏̇̓̄̃͂̀̑̓̿̃̽̉̂͌̾̎̈́͒̈̊̂̈́̓̐͊̅̅͊̐̽̀̍͆̀͆̋̉̎̔̓̀̄̈̋̇̀̇̏͐̂̏͆͒́̔͌̆̀͂̀̏̈́̑̌̈́͐̆̽̌̌̂̏̓̇̀̊͋̋̔̋͐̔̀̎̒̆͊̎́̿͐̇̇̅͊̿͋̀͛͒̊́̑̊̓͆̾̾͐̂̔̔̽̎̀͐̓͐̽̈́͗̾̂̔́̑̾̈́͌͛̉̉̍̓̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̛͖͔͓͈̦̦̮̝̜̰̜̪͓͚̖̮̹̙̝̥͚̫̦̳̤͖̯͇̖̼̫͕̳̥̗̯̘̬̪͉̰̜̙͖̹̩̟̘͕̜̣̰͉͉͙͈̲͇̘͚͚͍͇̣͉̗̣͍͙͈̭͙̦̖͚̤̠͈̰̮͔̱͕̼͙͔͖̯̻̯̮̪͕̪͊͒̓̍̀͛͌̇̍͆̈́̿̇̏́̓̎̏͗̂̿̄͐̅̀̉̏͛̓̑͛̽̀̀̿͒̂̾̾̍̇̇̋̇͆̃̐̆͑̇̾̀͗̑́̿͋͌͒̏́̽͒͛͌͐̅́̌̓̊̔̈͆̃̄̈́̋̊̓̆̋͑̅̋̀̐̋͌͐̓̓̾͊̒̋̈̈́̌̐̅́̇̓̀̐̔̌́̀̿͊̓̎̃̈̐́̎̅͂͐̎̉̍͛̽͂͆͒̿͐́̌̆̆́̓̉́͋̇̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅt̵̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͔͉̤̤̬̞͓͓̥̝̙͖͓̳͉̺̥̝̗̫̔̉̾̀͑̌͌̓͂̀͊̀̐͋͛̐̅̓̀̊̐̽͗́̍̓͑̃̔͌̀̇͑̏̌͗̾͒̈́̌̾̽̈͒̄̇͌̋͊̍͂̀̔́̑̆̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͝͝ơ̸̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̬̼̺̩̺̥͉̰͉̮̯͔͓̥̭̫̥͚͙̜̱̝̱͔̠̻͕̣͎̭̫̱͕̠͖̜̮̟̼͎͉̼̘̗̻̣͕̪͉͔̘̟̹̜͓̘̠̤͖͕̖̗̻̹̗̼͎̻̯̩̭̖̩̜̱̙͙̤̦̙̻͍̪͓̮̪̩̳̰͈̺͓̬̬͍͚̹̹̥͎̝̗̰̼̲̫͕̬̠̗͉͍̫̣̻͓̼̳̘̮̜͉͍̹̦̲͙̫͍̭̗̹̺̗͇̟͚̼̮̹̗̟͔̜̱͖͍̜͎͎͖͕̬̱̈́̾̂̈́̀̌̇̍́̒̃͋̀͑́̌̀͂́̓̀͌́̄̔̋͛̿̾́̎̾̍͑̿̓̒̊͛͐́̎͊̑́͗̈́͗̌̒̌͆͑̔͐̏̿̒̄̓̈́͂̂̃̓́̆̀̆͑̈͂͗͛̌̒̃̅̋̾͒͛͒̌͛̆̆̄̑̉͌̾͑͂̓̈́͒͐̄́̉͑̿̌͌̈́̿͗̈́́́̀͊͒̈́̐͊͊̈͑͊̌̅̅̇̎̓͊̽̈́̂̐͒̃̌̅͌̅̍̊̈́́̆̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̺͎̖͖̰̭̠͕̞͕̠̳̠͓̙̗̠̹̤̲̪͍̲̠̲̹̥͔͚̦̰̙̖̟̮̩̪͔̜͓̹͉̟̝̘̩̱͈͍͕̹͕̞̭̰͙̙̤̳̙̳̘̬̩̟̮̪̼̩̦͚͎̩̲̩̫̰̳͖͖̠̟̞̩̤̣̰͕̼̟̩̥̻̈́͋̈́̍̋̀̔́̈́̀̀̍̎̈́͋̌͛̆̆̎͐́̀͑̆̃̀́͗̊̅͂͂͑̂́̒̄͋͒̿̔̄̋̏̿͐͊̈́̂̂̎̃̔́̍̂̋̀͛̊͂̐͛̎̾͋͑̌̂̉̔̂͂̄́̎̿̾͛́̇̓̆͆̍͂͐̋͌̇̒͛̋͋̌̂̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅs̷̡̡̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̞̰̮͚̩͍̣͉̻̣͚͉̜̥̭̭̦̜̪͎̭̻̗͍̣͚̲̮̭̠̬̠̰̣̮͎̩̫̣͓̙̥̰͕͔͉̖̫̘̦̪̮̯̤̞͉̯̥͍̮̳͉̪̞̲̥̰̝̙̪̱̻͉͖̤͖̮͔̻͓̯͚̖̦̳͓̣̟͎̖̼͔̟̮̠͔͈̹̬̯̗͈̫̤̫̟̟͌͗̎́͛͌̏̌́̓̐̇̈̋̀͌͊̀̂̎̆̑͂̽̉͋̃̉̓͂̎̃̇̽́̂̈́͋̈̈́̈͊̍͋̃̅̈́͂̀̈́̔̀́͆̃̊͒̽̓͐͌̽͐̔̐̋͆̂͐̃̈͆͋͆́̒̓͗̏́̒͋̈́͑͆͑́̈͂͂̂̇͐͂̍̅̉̎́̒̆͑͛̿͐͐̓͆̇͗͌̽̓͑́̈͗̍̇̃̓͗̅͛͊̽̈̂͊̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅȃ̷̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̩̺͚̰̘̠̹̦̪̠͖̣͍̫̘̗̞̬̦̥̬͔͕̝̺̻̟̼̪͎̱͖͇͚͈̬̲̖̹̀͋̓͂͊͌͐͐́̏̈́̆͑̉̅͆͒̑̈́̂͂̀͗͆͊̈̿̈́́͛͋̔̆̒̾̊̑͒́͒͒͂͋͂̔̉͌̽̇̽̈́͂͑̔̆̆̋̈̓́̉͛͑́̈͒̄͌̓̓́͊̍̓̋̅̋̊͛͐̇̃̍̇̓̆̈͊͗͆̂̇̆̅̎͋̊̎̅̊́͑̈͋́́̐̆͆͊͐̒̒́̀͊̃̈́̂̑̅̌̏̊̅͑̇͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅy̸̢̢̨̛̛̫̻̘̣̻̦͕̬̰̳͙͕̝͙̺͍͎͉̦͙̺͕̲͎͈̹͗̀͌̄̃͌͌̈́̅͛͋̾̂̓̍͂̀̐̅̉͐́̃̓̂͗̋̈́̊̈́͊͑̊̚͜͝͝͠ ̸̧̨̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̰͈͎̞͍̝̤̦̤̜̝̺̯͉̗͇̜͚̻͔̻̩̬̥̟̦̖͎͇̞̖̮̮̥̺̪͇͖̪̱̗͙͓̞̠̮̜̹̮̖̣̱̻̪̹̹̫͔͙̮͚̘̙̺̥̰͉͙̹̗͇̺̲̟̤͓̩̳͕̣̫̭̞͕̯̼̲̼̬̞̪͓̮̙̻͖̝̣̻̞̝̪̀̓̍̌̌̀̍̾̿̄̏͆̈́͐̀̂͗̀̅̋͌̀̽̋̎̍̂̂̀̄̐̋́̍̆̈́̿̋͛͛͑̒̊̂̍̂̐́̉̇̊̉͂̽́̑́̎̐̇̾̋̍͛͗͋̒̊͊͒̾̑̔̂̓̈́̄̄́̀̍̓̈́̈͌͗̂̽̊̅͐́́̾̿̈́́̐̒͆̒͆̍͋͗̌̒͛͂͒̇̈̎͌̅̂̅͋͌̈́̑͑̏̊̾̃̊̀̈́͋̈͒̊̔͆̂́̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅa̶̡̢̢̢̨̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̭̠͚͖̺̝͇̙̘͕̤͍͕͇̰͍̗̱̭̪̼̭̖͖̬̭̠͔̤͉̥̮͍͕͎͎̟̪͍͖̰̪̔͑͌͐̿͂̀̄̏͆̇͑̓̿̃̐̅̓͐̊͗͋̄̓̈̓̓̿̋̾͋̾̆̈́̿̂̆͋̂̉̄̏̆͆̐̈́͋̈́̏̽̀̂̃̏͋͑͊͊̈̏͋̂̈̄̃́̀̋̂͐̂̐͌͆̈́̇̈́̾̔̄̓́͂̌̆͑̀̿̇͑͛̾̈́͌̊̇̄̾̈̄̓̐̈́͆͑̃̏̏̋̀̈́͑̊̿͗̒̈́̓̉͊́̅̈͂́̀͒͋̈́͐̊̎͌͂̽́̅̍̋̆̉̀̄̄̓̈͌̓̍̀̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅn̵̡̧̨̧̨̡̨̛̞̦̙̰̪̯͇̞͕̝̹̫͇͈̲̠̮̭̪̫͙̰̗͍̯̳̜̘͓̲̘͍̎̏͐̉̊̇̅̈͂̃̐̓̃̄̀̽͐̔̇͋̍͑̓̌̄͂̉͒̒̉͐̉̀̉̍́̏͋̈͂̾́̆͊͂̀̐̅́̑̆̓̀͆̄̅̈́̈́̾͑͋́͛̀͆̀̾͛̄̍͑̽͆̀͗̒͊͗́̀̎̔͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅd̴̡̡̢̡̡̢̟̹̠͙͕͚̗͎̼̗̤̭̣̭̥͉͕̗͕͇̣͕̲̪̥̟͍͍̙̦͌̿̈̿̎̿̐̀͛̀̏͑̾̿͛̈͋̕͜͝ ̵̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̭͇̥̝͖̭̱̠̭̱̙̜͈͈̺̼͖͙͕̙̭̼͓̬̞̮͔̘̤̰̰͓̹̗̻̗̝͍̙̪̼̝͍̝̫̱̭̯̻̰̣̲̥̘̫̩̠̠͕͓͓͕̮͈̯̫̹̤͚͎̜̦̮̫̪̣̩͉͔̠̘͖̙͍͈̮͖̣̼̻̤̘̗̹̗̠̳̥͕̖͙̫̺̹̦̿̂̊̎̃͐̆̐̌̇̌̍̅̿̉͛̑̈̀̌̾͂̋̌̽̑̅͒̔̃̇̊͆͗͗͆̉͊̉̔͗͛̓̃̽̔̈̓̒̔̈̾̏̉́̂͂͊̌̈́͗̈́̿̀̒́̒̒̑̅̄͊̈͆͗͋̏̄͆̍̌̾́̾̈́̈́̏͂̋̊̿̀̀̉͌͋̀̐͂̓̔̽̓̂̈̔̓̈͛̓̀̿̄̔̄͊͌̅̈́͑̾̒̆̿̀̓̍̊̇̒̌̔̌̏͊̍̅͊̈̄̔̑͂̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅw̸̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̡̧̛̻̩̦̭͇͈̖̯̥̠͚̗̮̯̖̥͍͉̘̲͚̠̣̱̞̪̲̻̬̣͓͉̠̘̠̳̭̫͔͈̬͚͇͖͙̯̲͚̱̬̦͎͔̲̳͎̥͎̮̤̹̝̰͔̝̰̩̬̥̮̱͍̙̬͔̥̭̭̰̻̳̯̯̟̼̲̙̬̖̭̥̟͍̞̞͖̺̫̻̬̟̦͈̤̭͓̺͎̜̥̞̹͔͎̘̬͇͕̹̪̭̲̩̦̥̝̰̬̻̮̹̩͇̰͈̙͎̫̙͍̱̠̬̥̞̗͕̬͉̰̹̘̤̻̥͍̺̟̙̹͍̜͇̞̉́͗̈̿̿̑̾̈́̇̀̀̑͗̆̅̽͋̍̾͐̏̈́͐͂̍̅̔̐̅̉̔̊̏̎̋͆̀̈́̍̄͂͛̒̇͑̌͐̃͌̒̌͛̇̍̒̄̿̈́͗̄̌̅̆́̊̇͊̑͑͐̓͌̏͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̛̪͈̰̺͍͎̘͙̤̟͚͔̠̼̺͈̬͎͙͚͚͕̤͍̰̬͙̜͈̝̮͕̥̜͍͙̙̱̬̮̙̺̝̞̰̤̞̮̝͈͉̥͓̠͎̤̗̭̫̪̫̪͔͎͇͔͚͍͇͎̳̘̼͔̭͔̙͇̠̠̠̗͖͕͇̯͕̞͓͙͇͚͙͎͎̜̙̫̬͇̱̫̬͉͔̤̙͎̖̱͔͈͓̝̖̳͎̖̜͖̞͕̻̣͍̖̱̪͔̻̠͇̮͙͕̞͖̹̖̮̙̰͔̱̭͚͍͈̙̠̬̬̻͖̬̻̩̲̂̓̀͐̇̌͑̈̿̂̑͂̀͑̉̓͌̇̀̎͛̐̑̋̒̂̄̈́́́̈́̈́̐̒͐̂̏̃́̈́͆̈́̑͊͛̏̉̍͑͌͐̔̏̎̄́̂̓̏̉̽͊̋͊͋͒̊͌̒̇̎̀̃͆̋̅͑̅̐̔̌́̐̿̀̐͒͋̍̇̀̇̍̏̅͌͐̔͑̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝à̷̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̳̝̘͖͈̙̻̜̖̮̞̯̘̖̺͍͙̙̩͙̞̮͚̲͈͈̥̠̼̙͎̣͎̰̦̪͈̪̲͙͎͖̹̥̘̹̮̖̼̰̰̫̙̼̣̭̳̦̪͚͉̞̜̖̙̖͔̜̳̞̪̥͉̲̩͈͖̪̩̼̲͍̙̺͓͇̗̲͚̩̬̬̘̻̼̘̺̘̯̲̯̯͚̟͕̥͖͇̟͍̝̜̤̳̞̣̩͕̺̤͓̭̙̝̟͚̠͇̙͉̮̃̏̃͒̃̅͆̈̒͌͂͊͐̐͒͆̈͒̉̇͐̃̑̌̅̃̊̀̿̌͑̍̉̀̄̀̈́̍̓͊̈́͋̅̊̒͛̊͒̏͐̾̓́́̓͌̏̿̀̀̿͐̀͂̒̇̈́͑̉͛̅̉̇͐͛̎̐̉̂̊͂͛̑͌̈́̃̒̋̔͑̇̓̀́̍̎̀̓́͊̇̂̌͌̋͑̂̃̓̔̐̑͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̢̢̢͕̠͉̫̲͙͓̩̮͖͙̜̬̖͉̦̭͎̪̣̙̯̘̫̤͈̹̦͙͕͕̳͕͍͎̘̯̰̪̘̹̘̗̤̮̥̝̻̥̰̗̳̠̻̭̥̲̪̲͕̗̤͍̼̙̻͚̠̜̱̰̼̰̳̫͙̲̠͕̠̘̫̠͚̰̜͓̦̝̘̩͕̗͕̪̜̦̼̻̭͕̫͙͉͍̮̩̝͉͉͚̯̰̺̙̞̝̘̼̩̐̀́̃̈́̔͊͊̋̐̾̀͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̛̺̗͓̩̙̲̰̩͔͈̙̘̰̩̗̝̦͙͓̜̺̖̹̝͈̰͍͍̤̮̩̣̫̘̱̥̮̮͖͍͔̞̻̪̝̯̹̯̗͍̼̮̥͙̰̖̻̭̝͖̬̩̮̙̮͚̪͔̣̭͙͎̯̗̟̠̤̲̺̘̲̼̝̤̳̬̯͎̮͈̬̘͎̠̞͎̬͖͉͉͉̖̤̥̳̲̗̬̱̮̭̫̱̪̜͕͙͖̼͈͎̱̮͓͍͚̤̣͚̻̬̞̲̖̦̯̞̫̣̲̗̫̳̰͔̞̯̣̱͙̰̳͙̥͍̻͕͚̜͎̻̝͚͐̑̈̀̿̽͋̈́̔̓̄͌̉͗̄͌̔̏͑̂̐̑͋̅̎̽̓͊͑͋͂̎̒͊̈́̈́̌̽̆̽̒̊̀̿͌̑̒̈́͆̏̀̽͋̾̄̃̿͌̃̌̆͋͑̐̈̓̓͗͐̌̔̀̈́̿̂̌̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̛̛̛̛̛͉̞͈͈̯̐͆̂̿̀̈́̈́̃͌͛̂̉̽͆̀͆͑̆̑͒͊̂̄̑̐̌͐̀̃̌̈́̍̉̾̈́͌͒̏̂̀̀̔̉̊̊̽͒̒̆̊̍̀̀͗͂͑̒̈̈́͛͋̓͐̋̀̊̀̔̒̃̿̈́̂͂̾͐̓̅̽̄̌͛̒͋̀̈̅͋̈́̔̑͒̆͗̇͒̄̈́̾̾̽̇̽̀̐́̉͗̈́̇̈́̊̿̃͛̈́̓̋̃̅̍̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̴̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̟̞̦̫̮̭̫͈̦͚̳̭̤̝̰̩̗͓̬̫̟̠̥̦̙̦̬̮̗̣̳̞̣̙͕̤͖͚͉͈̤͎͇̳͇̰̦̱̺͇̻̱͙̥̜̠̖̮̯͕̦̰͉̹̰̹͍͂͊̇̄̾̆̈̎̋̂̀̓͋̿̄͗̈́́̓̂̓̃̎̂̉̈̂̄̈̅̊̈́̆̇͑͋̃̽̅́̓͊̐̽̄̀͌́̊̿͌͌̓̓̅͗̏̍͑̍̐̏̃̐̇̎͌͐̆̿̓͂̄̃͛̑͑̅͑͗̌̎̈͊̑̃̑̏͌̍̾̏̍̐̆̇͑̈́̆̀̍͑̄̓͗̃̇͑̒̆͌͋̀̐̆̇̊͋̋̿̌͌̓̈́̀̐̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅḩ̸̧̡̨̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͍̪͖̫̰̣̼͍̖̖̝͔̳͓̖̪͓̼̳̺͇̠̬͓̟͈̭̯̳̟̭̖̝̣̘̫͍̣̟̜͚͎̥̖̳̲̹͈͉͔̱͕͕̹̙̜͇͉͇͖̜̘̹̬̯̰͚̮͉̺̖͙̱̠̮͖̯̖̩̖̜̣̩̖̹͚͕̮̯̠̞̩̹̪͖͉̻͙̭̺͚̭̯̦̭̹̺̤͖̳͈͎͎͇̯̬̤̩̞̘͉͇̲͙̹̭̗̥̦̝̺̠͇͉̠̤̦̗̱͖̝͎͓̙̖̭̞̗̞͇̘͋́͆͋̓̽̐́͑̃̓̆̔̅̃̅̔̌͂̇̿̏͌̽̌̉̀͂̉̎͂̀̀̒̅̅͋̀́̍̃͊̔͋̔̿̈̾͌̆͌͆̽̃͊̂͛͆̽̀̔̐̈̾̑́̈́̽̐͋͂͗͊̊͐͌͌̾̈́́̐̊̓̄̈̽̉̐͗̍̓̽͑̆̔̓̏̓̈́̂̆̅͆̿́̂̒́̑̆̈́̂̔̈́̄̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅâ̴̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̡̢̢̛͖̰̭̣̙̰̙̺̤͉̤̩͓̮̣̰̻͍͙͚̻̞̠̦̗͉̗̱͓̘͔̳̫̩̘̺͈̖͍͉̥̦̲̗̤͓̪̬̫̖̥͓͉͖̝̜͓͎̹̠̫͈̯̭̙̳̩̤͖͉̼̺̮͙̜͇̤̺̦̬̗͍̗͔̥͈͔̪̘̳̱̲̜͙̱͖̭͎̂͒̀̈̋̆̐̉̅̀̋̍̍͗̅̑̈̃̏̀̈̎͒̈́͒͆͑͒̈̐̆̄̔̉̐̈́̎̐͒̽͌͛̑̿̎͋̓̇̈́͆̾̊͐͋̿͂͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅv̴̨̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̨͓̩͖̝̩̻̰̣͓̫̲͕̣͎͇̬̩͈̲̗̯̺͇̘͉̳͍̲̲̭̫̭͍͍̼̯͎͎͇̳̝͈̟̙̳̤̱̮̘͔̩̖̤̝̭̩̫̯̯̜̤̱͎̹̲̹̟̙̰̻̮͍̗̝͙̘̮͉̞̜̣͖̭͉͚͙̰̪͍̪͕̦̘̘̤͇͔̦͈̜̟͓͉̰̫̰̯̬͕͉̙͍͍̗͍͉̹̥̼͔̫͕̝̖̩̊̊́̊̑̅͐̈͐͒͋̔̃̍̀̈́͐͆̿͊̅̈́̓̔̉̄̑̄̽́̐͌̆̊̄̍̐̋͂͆̆͗͋̉̈́̆̒́̇̈́̀̓̌͗̓̅̈́̀̈́̂͒͌̂̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̙̥̳̜̬̩̝̗̳͎̰̠̞̦̰̱͙̲͉̺̗̻͉̮̣̤̙̣̘͚̫͓͔̦̦̣̺̲͙̲̰̤͖̼͎̲̫̠̤͍̟͉̖̳̰̖̲̘͇̲͔͔̗̪̗͉̟̖̻͉̱̫̳̦͓̟͉̳̻̖̼̪͕̹͕̮̟̼̬͇̰̮̻̞͖̬̦̰̼͈͉̭͎̘̘̣̝̠̲̖̭̗̲̭͚̪̤͍̞̳̜͉͍̯̥͔̟̻͍͖̣͕̲̩͓̫̰͓̩̙̣̦͇̣̳̣͎̻̘̦̮̣͈̯̺͖͆̓̇̊́̿͆̀̈̓̊͌̃̏̉̀̓̈̌̀́̄́̉̄̅͆̇̾̑͗̃̈̊̀̆̏̾͌͂̽̋͛̏̉́͑̎̌̌̆̀̍̏̀̌͆̔͛̓̑͐̋͛̈́̂́̋̂̂̑͑̐̀̐͆̾̓̎͑͗͌̉̓͂̑̊̿͆̀̋͋̓͐̏̈́̓̋̉̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̺͓̻̝̮̟͚̫̰̝͓̙̖͖̰̹̪͚̯͖̠̫͚͍̱͓͚̣͙̥̺͕̮͖͕͇̦̠̦̘̼̲̣͚̌̓̉͛͂̒̏̃̔̂̒̈́̃̎͌̒͗͋̔̃̀̑͐̅̍͆̅͋͐̋̈̈͒̌̊͋͌͂̑̉̿̒̽͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅt̶̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̺̯̪͎̟̰̘͚̺͇͚̝̭̲̝̙͚̬̘̩͓̪̯̳̤͍̻̤̭̜̪͔̖͇͉̱̼͍̙͈̯̩̟͍̼͙̻̻͙̘̺̻̫̭̫̼̙̜̰̳̭̹̱̲̱͔͖̳͚̜̻̼̦̱̺̟̙̲̫̳̥̭̬̟̮͈̼̥̠̭̪̰̪̭̯̗͈̻͔͇̝̤̼͚̗̗̭̞̤̤̠̪̯̞̻͚͍͍̟̲̠͍͎̫̹̘̦̣͔̹́̐̀́̅͗̐̔̄̄̆̌͋͑̓͊͑͛́̈̍̇̓̈͛̽͌̈́͑̀̐̂͊̐̆̔̓̿̽͋̓̍̉̓͆̽͒̐͒̒̄̓̽̐̀̀͛̐̇̈́̌̈̈́́̿̀̽̿͒̎̀͋̿̃́̀̑̏̑̓̇͆̑̑̎͛̊̏̾̌́̐͌͒̈́̀͌̈́͆̅̈́̈́̅̑́͌͌͒̈́͂̉̎̆̏̀̈́͛̃͑̋͌͐̓͛̐̔̆̎̇̓̐̓́͛͆̏́͊͌̂̉̎̐́̉͋̇̍̀̇̾̂͆͗̓̓̒̽̋̉̑̌̽̈̍̓̍͒͋̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅờ̵̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̢͎̗̙͍̤͍̟̦̖͚̥̼͖̫̜̮̱̠̱̖͇̟̻̘̺̱̹̤͙̲̩̰̮͇͉̾́̐̃́͂͐̒̅͋͗̒͌͐͂̅́̍̈́̉̃̒̒̈́̒̑͛̀͂̔̃̆̂͊̍̽͑͌̅͑̂̈̒͐̑̏̈̊̐͆̐́̎̈́̂̈́̽́͂͊̋͋͐̈́͆̏̀̃̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͇̥̣̜̥̪͉̹̳̘̣̘̪̙͓̦̝͙̣̯̖͔͈̭͎̤̰̘̥̖̻̼̦̣͓̼̫̝͇̘̙̖̫̳͇͍͉̼̫̺̬̼͍̼̩̤̝̬͚͇͉̱̯̯͙͇̺͎̤̫͔̻̟̲̪̺̜͔̲͕̠̠̙͚͇͉͙̳͚̩͇̩͉̫͉͚͎͈̘̮̗͈͉̞͕̬̪̱̬̱͖̱͉̼̗͎͕̞͚̥͓̺͎̝̤͉͇̰̰̠̖̂̔̋͊̐̂͋̐͒̈́͂͑̂̅̎͐̆̾̏͛̂́̆̉̉̅̀̆̓̈́̾̓̍̀̽͆̍̃̐́͐̀͂͒̿̀̓̉̀̔̑̄̏̔̍̓͆̄͐̍̐̓̀̾͂͌̂̒͂̌̃́̀͒̀͛͊͐̇͐̂́͑͛̓͐̽̂̒͊̌̂́͐̈̊̑̈͋̑̓̉͛̔͋̊̈́͌̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̡̨̡̢̛̯͈̘̜͍̜̺͔̙̣̰̳̗̯̮̩͎̯̱̳̻͎̬̬͓͕͖̰̥͚̦͎̙̬̣̮̼͉̹̱̳̻͔̻̹͙̦̙̬̥͎͉̭͓̳̲̙͇̬̪͔͍̝͍̪̘̗̯̘̗̦̞̻̞̹͇̲͈̦̗̉̈́̏͛̎̿͒̽̀̔̅̿̎͋̏̏̇̎̐̃̓͆́͘̚̕͘͘̚͝͠ͅą̵̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̜͇̯̦̳̘̭̬̗̦̘͖̹̤͖̱̞̗͇̖̯̰͇͚͙̫̯̲̦͔̠͓̰̲̜̹͕͇͈̠͍̱͉̫̙͎͚̜̲͙͙͔͇̠̲̼͈͉̫̰͎͙͔͇̹̩̱̭͖̻͍̱̣̞͉̯͇̭̪̣͈͓͖̹̝̲̭͈͍̳̭͇̗̥̪̲̘͔̻̩̪̝̼͍̘̜̫̰̩̭̙̹͕̦͉̟̤̩͙̮̜̻̺͔̟̺̯̪̼̝͎̬̺͎̖̤̖̗͍̫̪͈͚̰͔̱̺̹̗̩̥̩̮̭͓͉͙̼̣̭̦̖͈̬̩͈̜̭͙͊͆̑̄̌͐͆̃͗̃̊̉̽̏̎̊̊͗̏̈̌̀́̅̂̍̌̊͑̂̉̿͗̔̌͛͋̏̄͐̉͗͗͌̆̐̀̆̑͌̈́͆̐̈́̓̅̅̽̆̈́̑͂͂̇̉̈̉͐͆́̾̇͊͂̓̉͌̈́̾͌̏̈̈́̓̌͋̉̓́͑̎̈́̆̑̋̀̍͐̅̂͆̍̓́̓̈́͗͛̈̇̿͐̌̈́̊̈̓͐̈́̑̐̈́̆̓̅̑̑̂̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̛̛̥̹̗̳͈̹̭̙͚̹̥̮͂̄͒̈́́̔̃͗̈̀͑̈́̒̓̓͑̌̓̆͗̄͋́̾̀̿̀͂̑̅̍̌́̅́̏̅͂͆̿́̅̈́̉͛͌͒̈̊̃̈́̉̈́̅̑̓̆̏̾͊̒̈̌̓̋͌̃͒̍̉̔͐͑͌̾̀͑̊̀̀̇͋̽̅͋͛̾́́̏̎̃̔͊́̈́͆̆͗̍͋̎̀͋̄̀̔̑́͒̍̈́̒͊͑͋̿̂͒̌̃̔̍̆̈́̏̀͋̈͌̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͝ ̵̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̥̫͕͔͉̱̞̟̪͚̗͎̩̦̹̞̱̗͈̘̰̹̞͍̯̪̗̤̲̙̻͙̺̳̣̬͉͖̤̻̯͖͍̠̪̹̥̼͙̱̖̠̮͕̪̙̦͈͎͇͍͓̞̞͉͚̰͖̣̻̳̯͍̠̤͇̤͔͙̰̯̬̼̮̱̩̖͔̪͈͖̣̜̙̰̺̦̼̤̦̼̼̤̬͇͈͚͖͕̪̘̩̤̳̟̠̰͙̱͈̱͉̬̖͕̦̝͉̓̂͐͆̈́̈́̽̌̎̄̿̀̅͂̐̔̈́̒͗̍͐͊̓̄̍̎̏̈́̈́̈́̈̄͒̒̇̆͐̇̃͒̓̂͆̍̆̄́̇́̈́̓̾̈̽̏̑̌̉̌̈́͊̉̐̑͆͋̈́̌̆̓͂̈́͆̈͗̿͆̾́͐̀̉́͂́̋͊̇̅̌̐́̽̊͊̿͑͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅi̸̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̨͙̩̥͉̗͔͙̥̟̮̮̙̲̻̪͕͍̼̭̗̤̯̼̳͖̻̣̝͍̺̳͖͉̼̦̮̪̘̬̼͕̹̩̥͎̳̫̠̱̮͈͖̼͚̤͉̼̭̤̝̥̫̪͎̺̗̞͔̖̘̪͎̻͉̦̦̻̱̱͙̣̟̳̱̖̼͍̩͚͙̝̱̤̤̳̫̪̲̝͈̙͇̞̥̜̦̖͎̦͖͚̦̗͎͉̣̰͓̻͎͖̟̜͉̙̗̜̠̥͇͋̇̐̈̔̾̌̉͗͒̔̔̌́͛͆̓̌̀͂͋̉̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̡̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͖̱̞̼̘͓̲̻͓̜͈̜͉̰̭̥̣̣̣̱͕͈̥̜͉̰͍̗̮̹͇̳̣̦̣̦̯̺̤͓̣̺̞̞͓̤̖̤̞̞̱̺͇͇̬̘͇͙̥̦̲̫͚̯̙̺̱̣̩̮̯̮͈͈͔̭͈̲̺̪̤̥̟̙̩̙̣͚͔̻̠̲̬͓̺̥͂̅̇̍̔̌̉̈́̑̽͒̿͗̍̏́̽̓̾͐̅̃͒̀́͂͗̽̊̓̈͂̇͌̉͑̈͛͋̿̅̉̑̃̽̃̊̏͒͐͑̅̀͂̀̈́̆͌̏̄̓̇̓̀̋̒̇̉͒̉̎̈̑͊̿̎̾̓͒͑̇͂͒̀̑̉̿̇́͛̀̾̂̎͐̽̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̪̙̱̯̲̜͖̖̻͔̟̼͕̰͎͈͎̝̣̘̠̟̘͔̥͎͕̗̮̟̗͔̗̩͖̳͕̹̲͚͖̫̠̭͔̤̳̦͖̼̥̰̼̼̩͚͉̲͉̼̝̥̝͚̖́̒̈̉̅̓̇́̔̿͑͋͂̔̿͒̄̈́̇͊̓͊͑͆́̀̎͛̄̊͂̓͐̂͛͒̃͗̉̑̽̽̃̐̿̑̽͊̏͑̅̅͊̈́̓̍͑̊͌̓̏͗̀͆͂̎̍̎̅͋̑̓͛̍́̂̇̈́̅̽͐̄̀́̾̀̏̅̊̊͛̈̌͑̇̆̉̆͒͌̏͊̀̽̏̍́̑̈́̒̃̏̇̇̈́͒̈̓͑̅̑͑̓͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝t̸̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̛̤̹̝̗̠̲̦̗͉̼̠͎̰͓̠͈̺̬̣̠̯͓̼̤̱̣̠͙͚̪̳̬͔̦̰̳̘͙͈̩̳̙̯̝͖̞̜̼͚̝̹̩̼̖͗̀̏̅̈̅̔̋̈̎͒͂̽͒͒̈̿͊̒́̃͋̔̈́͂͆̍̿͆̂̈́̒͂̂̂̇̔͒͛͗̈́̀̃̃͐̋̐̇̍̃̉̅́͛́͑̄́̈̊͌̉̿͋̃͗̍͂̈̓͑̽̇͒̿̾̋̄̏̄̏̆̄̑́̑́͌̀̈́̐̃́̀̈́͗̎̊̀̔̒̉́̈́̑́͆̂̄͗̒̿͊̃̓͛̈̆̎͒̽̇̍̆̃̿͛̊̓͌̔̄̅̈́̽̍͑́̈́̒̔͊̂̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅh̷̛̛̛̩̣͉̃́͌̑̇̄͒͊̈́̍̔̈́̔͗̐̋̉͛͒͛͂̾̑̓͊̾̎̒̎̃̓̂̌̆̎̈̒̾̌̈́̀́͋̿͆̔͂͗͊̄͗̾́̏̈́̚͘̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͠ì̷̢̡̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̛͙̠̖̦̯̰̭̗̹̬̖̣̻̜̰̦̳̬̭̘̠͚̦̠̼̪͖̪͈̘͍̼̼͇̩͚̺̱͓̤͚̭̲̜̱̪̲̥̗̙͚̝̱̝̪̭͔̣̼͈̪̗̖̙̟̣͓͉͇̰͎̣͔̪͇̜̪͖͉̞̦͕͓̺͖̺͙͖̼̳̩̩͔͙͉̝͙̼̪̹͖̯͈̱͕͇̟͈̺̠̞̗̱̖̪̭̟͍͇̟͖͇̭̱̤̞̟̠̭̪̳̗͈̖͙͗̓͒̒͌͋͋̉̈́̾̈́̈́̇̐͛͊͊̄̓̓̓͒̏̐͌̉̀̾̊̈́̀̀̄̇̆̑̓͛̈́͌̇̈́̃̒̏̌̂̿̔̀̈́̋͒͊̀̆̈̓̎̋̇̓̇̀͒͒̅͐͆͐͗̅̽̀̏͛͑̈́̄̈́̍́̋̀͆̓̏̒͂̈́̓̐͂̏͒̌͗̓̌̓̽̄̔͋̀͑̈́̈́̿̍̏̀͐̋͊̑̂̀̄͗̒̓̒̍̈́͒͆̔̔̈́́̑̽̏̈́͆̍̑́̉̃̀͒̈́̎̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̸̢̡̛̛͈̥̻̝̹̥̻͉͎͙̘̹̰͓͓͙̙̲̯̺͖̩̠͖̮̟̲̩̠̼͚̻̰͓̜̗̳͉͖͉̳̙̦̝͇̤̭̠̮̪͕̹̠̗̜̥͖͇̝͇͎̲̪̩̘̲̃́͋͆̔̀̾͋͑̃̿̆̑̄̊̃̾̈͒͋̾̀̄̾̊͊̀̀̊́́̂̃̈̀͑̎̋̈͌̾͊̈́̃͌̇̔̄̄̆̌́͗̈͐̉͊̇͊̒̂͐̉́̏̐͐͐̽̊̈́͑̌͛̋̎̐̋̏̾͒̔̆̀͂́́́̎͑̍͗̍̌̆̊͐́̑͒͂̍̿̔̄͂̊̊͑͌̋̄̍̍̃̾͊͐̽͂́̐̅̈́̐̓̽͂͂̈́͐̑͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ.̵̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̡̖̹̗͎̞̟̦̞̼͖̤̯̪͈̞̥̬̩̰̱̱̰͖͚̦͉̠̞͈̦̤̞̖̭̦͍̳͎̪̩͉͎͕̱̯̤̫͙̙̣̦̫̲̫̟̘̹͍̥̯̬͔̲̦̲̪̱̰͉̳͔͕̫̖͇̙͍̹͚̟̦͇̦̱̖̣̩͖̗̝̳̣̯͚̰̟̹͎̪͎͖͙͔͙̘̞̘̭͔͕̪̳̜̤̮͎̱̓̽͐͋́͑̀̍͛̈́͆̾̃̀͛̔̓̋̿̉́̀̒̂̃̓̓͆͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ"̸̧̧̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̛̞̱̱̤͙̟̲̳̜͈̝̭̮̺̳͇̜̲͔̘͈̦̪̳͈͙̲̮̫̱̹̖̳̱̫͚͉̮̠̱̳̝̫̤̬̜̗̜̙̬̭͕͔͓̥͍̟̞̦̹̖͓͉̯͉͓̼͇̼̞̣͖̹̠͖̜̱̤̞̹̻̰̘̻̪̭͙̱̥̜̥̣̯̱̰̙͍̦̭̞͓̫̣̲̪̞̬̥̘͇̗̲̺̩̝͈͔͎̙͎̺̙͖̮̤̣͓̬̼̈́͌͌͛͗͑̅̅̽̍͑́̃̇̃̏̿͑̄̐̓̅̾͗͌̐̈́̂̓̆͑̑̎͆̑̄̈́̈́̏̀͒̾̒͆̓̿͆̎̈́͗̀̽͂͐̇̇̇̃́̉̈́͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̞̩̟̞͔͈̗̱͙͎͕̲̠̰̝̹̳͎͕͍̘͓͙̰̻̱͉̘͈̝̥̱̟̥͉͖̞̮̪̫̜͈̙͎̬͕̦̪̪̣͕̟͚̖͉͈̲̼͓̪̥̹̭̺͔̣̥͎̩͖͓̳̖̳̹̥̱̣̜̬̲͕̭̖̯̗͖̺̯̩͔͚͔͍̳̩̳̰̜̖̺̥̲̜̻̲̭̱͎̝̙͙̣͎͖͖͓̦̮̙̝͓̱̐͂̊̔̀̎̽͐͛̾̊̓͂̓͑͆̇̃̇̌̉̂̄̄͐͛̍́́͊̀̉̈̏̆̐͛̇̏̑̉̀̽́͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝Į̵̨̛̛̭̙̤͕̥̤̤͎̱̰̫̩̬̫̦͚̬͍̠̙͖̗̦̠̮͖̎̀͆̍̽̄͋͋͑̀̈́̉̿̂͋̉͊̍̎̔̆́͗̉͒̽͌̇̿̀̋̏̔̋̔̊́̈́̇̐͒̆̄̋̈́͗͌̉͐̔̏̿͐̎̾͑̽͌̂̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̛̛̪̬̥̻͉̱͔̻͖̪͕̥͇͒̈́̈́̇͌̓͒̏͛̈́̈̌̎̊̍̑̃́̑̿̾͗̀̍̉̈́͊́̏̈́́̌̈̀̊̒̐̍̂̀͐͆̊̑͗̔̔͌̿͛̔̽͑̔̆̒̅̑̏͌̃̐̋̑͐̎͛̏̾̾͂̈́͑̀̃͂͌̾̏̇̔́̍̓̋̽̐̔̿̾̇̎̔͋̀̽̽̋̇̐͆͌͗̌̔̀̅͌́̔̈̏̀̉͑̋̈́̉͐̇͑́͌̃̍̒̆̆̑̊̾̓̓̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̶̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̗̙͉̹̣͙͖̞̥͉̳̤̤̪͕͎̼̝͔͇̦̜̻͈̩͕̦̫͔͓̱͎̯̠̞̖̖̱̖̹͚̪̗̱̰̳͓͉͓̮̼͖̪̦͚̱͔͈̮̪̹̲̙̯̮̻͕͈̗̹̭̰̺̦̻̹̦̣̱̥͇̳͎͖͓̭̳̦̖͉̩̳̠̝̝̯̫̱̺̙͖̯̺̙̣̉̃͆̄͋̊̃̃̌͊̾̃̈́̏̔̽͒͑̏̇̅́̾͛̊̇̐̈́͐͌̿́̈́̉̇͆̄̐̐͑̈́̌͗̆͗̒̅̄̌̌̏̀̒̽͆̓̓͑́̄̒̑̏̐̒̉̈́̈́͛̃̓̎̄́̀͛́̓̾̃̈͐̆͐̋̌̅͑̅́̊̾̄̅̌̇͛̽̓̑̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̞̤͍̯̠̱͍͙̜̠͔͓̹̻̼̖̟̻̼̪̭̠̪̥̟͙̪̺͈̯̣̲͎̩̗̞̞͈̙̞̝̹̣͔̩͙̘͖̻̣̟̲̣̲̪̺̯͇͈̲̩̣͈̝͔̺̯̮̺͇͍̗̦̗̤̮̤̰̭͚̫̝̫̼̭̯͈̠̩̥̝͖̮̰͈͚̫̲̼͔̟̜͓͚̭̬̟̺̙͙̮̟͕̪̙͓̻̞͇̹̠̩̠̹̱̼̼̲̞̥̻̣͚̫̲̰̼͔̠͈͎̘̹̤̗͙̮̪̫̘̫̤̦͈̬͈̣̙̖̘͍͎̋̔̑̽̌̏͐̾̂͂̈̏̆̃̀̿̉́̀̒̓̈́͒͋̈́̇̊́̔͋̈́̈̊̏̈̄̓̾̿̉̒͌̔̀̀̃̈́́̊͆̏̄̃̃̂̿̋̋͛̒̇̅̇͆͂͑̆͐̾̿͗̄̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅr̵̨̛̬͙͙̲̗̲̪͇̲̼̹̮̠̙̮̥̘͚̒͆̅̅͑͑̍̇͊͑͋͊͛̄͆͆̾̃̈̇͗̆͂̽̂̔̓̾̈́͗́̌̈́̐̔͑̔̋̿͊̇̽̿̓́̂͋̓̔̇͑̀̏̂̍̓͂̏̊̒̉̾̆̀̋̇̒́̾͋̈́͂̑̎͐͂̒̍͑̇̍͋̉̃̀̈́̍͐̇̈͗̾̉͑͋̈̽̽͒̏͗͐̽͂͊͐̐̔͐͂̈́̊̌̎̈́̃̓͌͑́͛̔͂̽̆̂̔̆̽̈́̾̈́̌͌̍̄̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅg̴̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̟̞̯͕̩̻͚͎͖͎͓͎̭̳̟̱͔̲͉̗̜͖̺̘̩̺̪̹̣͚̤̖̻̰̻̠̖̮͇͍̣͉̱̪̲̠̠̹̻̦̖̱̳̘͕͖̫̗͕̫̦͚͕̻͉͚̭̳̟̯̪̦͉̜̳͉͉̠͎͙̞̼͓̰̦̳̹̣̲͕̙͚̥̹͈̞̹̗̖̹̪̖͙̝̩̯̮̗͎̹̰͓̻̹̹̖̼̗̪̰̘̦̼̲̩̮̪͉̝̦̋͊̊̅̍͂͋̊͋̉̂̉̌̋̌̈́͛̄́̈̀̐̍͒́́̐̎̒̅̇͑͂̍̔̈́̈́́̍̂̑̃͂̌͒̈́̈́́̃̀̒͛͛̀̑̋͆̑͋̄̍͆́̈́̅͂̆͛̐̓͑̿͂̀́͑̃̍͊̾̉́̌̐̏̋̊͌͊́̅̿̓͂̓̓̄̍͂̄̈̿̆̒̾̅̅̎́̊̃̀͒̍͐͑͛̌̃̿̃̓̀̂́͗̈́̍͑̑̀͆̏̍͆̓̆̈́̈́̓̾̈͂̑̓͌̌̄̎̒͋̒̒́̄̐̈́̈́̅̑͒͋̇̈́͊̓̿̅̍̆͗̕͘̕̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅơ̷̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̬̟̻͓͙̱͖̲͓̬̳͖̦͖̘̹̪̲̭̤̭̬̳̤̺̺̞͉̯͉̹͚̬͓̰̭̰̥̰̖̬̞̰̩̱͉̤̗̦̻̫̞̣͕͍̲̤̥̬͖͎̫̘͉̯̯̺̤͕͍͙̻͎̪̫͖̪͈͔̳̣̥̫̺̣̱͙͚̝͚̖̜̤͖͓̮̮̠̟̤͇͔̟̪̬̩͓̯̙͉͔̤͙̤̗͕̬̦̖̪̘͕̺̣̻͎̺͉͕͉̞̝͇̪̘͕͇̳̫̖̹̞̼͚͎͚̘̥̪̞͖̫̺̰̦͉̟͇̟͇̘͖̝̼͍̤̥̳̖̠̝͈̎̍̆̓͌̂͒̽̀͒͗̾̈́̆̄̉̉̎̈́̉͋̑̾̂̒̋̾̑̏̐̐͂̑̽̿̽̂͑̽̈́͊̂̾̾̐̿̄̽͒͊̇̒̈́̐̂́͂͗̐̆͒̄̎̔̈́̓͆̑̀̆̉̔̈́̓͒̔͊̇̒́̎͒̿̒̈̾̈́͒̿̇͂̍̄̈́̈͐̊̄̒̓̋̉́̿̌́͌̍̑̄͂̐́́͐̏̽̔̌̎̀͊̓̂̋̊̅͌̀̽́̌̿̎́͆͐̀̎̒̄͂̽̀́̓͑̅͐̽͌́̀͆͒̐̀̉͋̄̆̆̾́̏̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̙͖̦̞̞͕̥̯̩̙̺͇̖̪̜͖̮͍̼̥̱̞͈͇̜͖͉̠͔͍͕̣͕̺͖̩̮̪͓̱͈̫͍̯̼̫̖̤̦̻̰͕̯̦̺̳̲͍͔̮̤̖̻̫͇̦̤̼̙̲̻͍̦̘̝͎͙̥͙̮̰͉̗͓̘̜͓͇̰̩̟͔̖͍͍̟͙͈̤͖̝̻̙͙̗̥͓̟̠̝̯͚̭͔̣̝͍̩͚̝̼̻͚̠̻͈͖̻̜͇̬͈̯̗̫̮̜̣̥͉͔̥̭̘̼͎̻͍͈͙̩͇̱̖̣͈̖̟͌̉̍̊̀̌͂͂͊̽̀̅̄̔̐̑̀̀͂̈́͋͌͐̀̐̓́̂̽̓͊́͛̑͌͌͒͐͑̄͆͂̽͆̽͊̐́͗̋̓̄͆͐͊͊͊̓̃̋̂̑́̊͊̀͒̃́͐̾̀͐̎̓̐̏̂̿̽̌̒̌̽̌̎̍͑͂͌͒̓̂̉̉́́̀̒̄͛͆̑̒̓̈́́̐̅̾̀͋̂̒̀̽͑́̿̇͊̂́̇̃̇͆̽̈́̀̽̂̔̎̾͑́̀̄͗͌̇̓̈́̅̈́̾̇̄̊́̅̌̂̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̧̛̛̛̟̯͉̥̰͙̅͒́̄̆̍̃́̂̐͊́̆͊͗̇͗͑̉͊̎̾̍̌͑̄͗̔̊͛̆͒̋̀̅͑͆̅͑͐̿̌͑̇̈́̏̾͌̽̔̉͗̃̈́́̈́̾̾̍̔̋͂̇̌̓̃͆̄̾̊̔͑̽͗̉̔̍̅̆́̀͂̀̆̌̓̾̿̀͒̅͗͆̽̈̊̈́̌̓̂́̈́̌̂̓̇͒̽̌̃͊́̐̅̒͗̂͊̇͊͗̑́̎̊̽̎́̑̅̒͋͆͛̔̎͗͋̏͋́̄́̋͑̓̿͒̑̄̈̑̀͂̀̊̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ẁ̶̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̩͖̙̯͓̺͓̼̤̲͖̹͕̪͇̱̦̣̗̳̭̩̥̩͇̗̱̪̪̲̖̜͉͍̮͓͚̰̩̺̲͙̖͇̫̭̩̻͖̣̫̤͉͙̩͚̙̯͉͇͚̩͈̱̖͇̝̰̹̼͈͖̳̪̼̰̟͇͚̰̠̦͕̭̠̯͚̯̺͚̣̲̰͎̗̗̳̹̲͉͚̟̥̱̥̣̻͇̩̭̱̻̰̞͓̹͕̼̲̬͎̱̯̙̤̩̖͍̬͔̰̥̝̬̱͙͍̖͓̗̝̖̱́̋̆̓̎̿̔̃̋̓̀͆͑̉͗̌̀͋̇̍͂͗̀̈́̾̿̒̀̋̅̉̿̍͌̿̾͗̏͆͂̊͒͒̆͆̀͋͛́͑͛͋̄́̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̵̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̩̝̠̬̱͔̝͎̪̠͈̥̗̰̜͎̼̦͙̘̟̺̰͕͇͇̼̥͓̟̱̬̯͍̤̠̥̜̠̱̞̙̪͎̟̜̘͙͓̻̭̭̘͉̭͉̥̦͎̩̩̥̱͓͕͇͔̪̭͇̳͖͖̯̙̟̱͙͚͙̲̘̫̞͉͎̯͐͌̀́̓́́̍̿̆͆̅̄͗͌̃̍͆͂̌̇̿̈́̈́̓̅̓̌̋̂͂̓̐̽̑̌͊̿̐̾͒̈̈́̌̽́̐̈́̀͂̾̽͌͐̃͐́͊̽͐͂̏̍̓̄̓̓͗̑̌̎̇͛̇̈́̐͑̊̿̃͒͒̂̏͗̅̑̈́͋̄̂̈́̄́̃̽̊̈̊̈́̏̇͒̓͆̎̋̌͂̈͐̔͆͐͛̍̆̍̈́̆̋̒͆͂͌͑̀̂͒̿̔̌̒̊́̀̈́́́̅͒͂̆͂̈́̀̌̍̔̃̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅă̴̢̧̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̤̜̦̰̹̟̠̳̜̠͔̘͚̘̬͚͔̺̖͇̯̜̟̣̲̙͓̟̫̺͚͔̼͇̯̯̼̝̻͇͔̘̼̻̼̲̬̟͓̥͚̳̹͇̦͎͓̹̰͍̮̝̟̭̲̳̲͍͍͍̪͇͍̣̥͖͈͙̘͙̥̪͓͉͔͉̹̟̰̗̙̯̰̝̪̹̻̙͙̝̤̲̗͙͉̼̥̞̠̩̗͍̗̭͚̫̟̫̱̙̳̻̙̻̦̙̻̬̖͔̠͓͔̘̹̩̪͎̻̫̮̮̰̣͎̤͕͍̪̱͔̳̺̥̺͓̲̮̺͈͌͑͂̅́̏̍̓̇̀̒̑̈́̃̀̇̓͂̓̃͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅt̶̢̨̢̡̡̛͕̘̹̼̤̞̖̰̗̥͇̞̪̝̘̗̥͇̮̠͔̜͓̳̝̘̖̭̮̜̲̤̙̺̞̦̭̥̤̞͖̫̼̺̲͍̝͚̦̠͖̤͖̪̪͖̰̤̻͕̲̻͍̪̥͈̭̹̯̺̼̝̟̘͓̯̖̝͇̰̲̼̞̬̳̫͈̹̤͚̥̆̆̅̎́̉̀͊̍͒̐̅̐͐̂̈́̀̓̌́̎̿͌̏͊̃̀́́́̊́̇̊̒̍͑̂̔̈̎̈̀̊̾̈́̅̿͆̌͛̃́̂̌̀͐̀͋͐́̆̍̂́̅̆̈̄̔̈́͊̿̂̿̀̾̃̿͆̈́̃͂͑̇̾̾̚͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̰̣̰͓̰̩̹̦̻̰̼̟̺̤̺̩̺̭͙͓͕͇̞̰̻̺͖̻̼̖̩̻̝͎̦͍̮̱̞̜̬̳̞̝̲̣͔̙̫̼̣̦̹̪̫̦̼̤͎̟̭̻͙͓̜̜͈̭̠̤͍̲̹͉̥̙̰̻̞̭̙̫̼͇͈̬̣̞̖̜͎͓̠̻̹̤͎̼̹̙̖̤͖̯̘̫̮͕̣͈̞͔̘̬̯͍͙̖̪͕͈̖̖̠̝̹̳͖̦͎̺̗̯͓̫̝͙̯̭͚̘̱̥̘͍͉͖̯̝̠͙͍̥̖͚̺̳̮̩͔̱̮̗̬̦̟͈̩̭̭̻͚̔̍̒͊̽̉̅͑̈́͌̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̸̧̨̧̢̛̗̱̙͎̳̦͖͖̺̫̰̣͙̖̩̰̙̠̲̥̮̽͑̈́́͗͋̈̉͆̂̾͗͊̒͗͒̋͗̔͊̈́̈́̑̂̓̽̎̎̇͐͂̍͆̑̏̃̚̚̚͘͘͝͝ͅ ̸̡̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̗͔̖̺̙̯͓̳͔̥̞͇͈̝̬͉̰̹̠̠̲̣̟̱͈̫̣̼͙̹̱̞̦͕̲͖̬͕̤̮̝̗͓̗̘̖̮̗͚̮̳̹̮͙̱̲̠̙̖̱̭̭͉̩̯͎̬͕̥̗̰̩̹̗̟̩̭͉̱͚̳̬̯̮̗͕͚͓̳͈͉̝̮͉̥̖͍̥̗̣͇̫̪͍̝̹̹̪̹͕͔͇̯͖̫̞̻̩̱̪̣͙̙̘͚̯͕̬̦̙̱̘̜͙̗̫̩̙͓̮̻̹̝͇̲͉͔̦͔͒͗̒͒̑̉̇̅͂̈́̈́͊̍̽̐͂̃̽̓͋͂̉̈́̏̉͗͛͋͊̊̐̏̀̑̀̒̈́̒̉̂͐̔͛̀̾̏͗̓̄̃̿͛̓͗̓̈͂̔͋͂̏̅̇̈̈́̂͒́̌̇̒̂́̐́̓̀̏͗̾̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̷̨̨̢̨̢̧̨̛͕̬͓̩̩͖͈̹̞̝̭͖̳̠̠̱̮̦̝̬͕̘͈̖̰̞̰͉̬̫͓̰̤̬͚͎̞͖̪̗̱̳̳͎̭̼̭̦͔͔̙̭͇̥͎͕̤̙̣̥͍̹̱̣̭̙̤̖͚̬̮͎̘̘̻̘̦̲̝̰̦̰̬͍̺͕̯̙͈̯̯̆̾̒̊̀̈́͗̑͗͑̚͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅą̸̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̢̧̩̩̞̪͚̘͎̯͉̭͍͈͉͇̭̫̗͉̘̹̖̖̟̮̱̲͔̲͓͚͉̯̜̥͖͔̜͇̝̰̫̰̘̺̗̦̥͚̩̱̹͎̻͓̞̺̘̲͖͉̬̟̱̼̻̝͙̩͉̟̻͉̯̬̝̠̪̻͎͇̼̹̻͖͉̮͈̙̲̱̖͚̘̗̼̯̲͓̙̖̮̰̱͕̟̣͈͍̞͕̜̣̯̞̥̞̞̝͚̯̺͈̳̻͔̞͈͎̱̣̲̝̼̩̝̩̥̹̱͕̥̤͙͉͇͚͗͆̏́́̒̏̊̎͂͛̊̃̎̃̋͒̾͋̿̈́̃̋̉̅̇͌̊̒̐̊͊͛́̎̅͐̋̈̈́́̎̀͌́̎̓̏̅͐̈́͌̍̓͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̶̡̨̢̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̨̢̛̛͔͈̝͉̲̭̯͓̰͈̰̹̗̱̖̗̞̮͇̤̬̤͈̲̜͓͔͈̠̲̼̺̣̗̦̫̫̬͍͚͙̖͍̬͈͙͎̲͔̬̜̟͙̼͎͖͖̣̞͉̰̪̬̘̣̤̲̜̟̘̹͙̪͇̖̯̼̘͚͍̖͍̪͔͕̦̜̣͚̥̳͔̩͚̼͔̝͈̲̳͈̙̝̝̗̜̻͈̲͍̹͚̹̻̲̤̳͎̜̠̗̯̝͕͓͙̯͙̪̯̞͖̱̮̮̣̻͖̳̲̜̺̗̝̮̗̝̥͉̻͚̥̞̠̘̮̪͉͙̙̠̳̮̼̹͇̹̪̲̘̭̹̏͌̏̔̊́́̓̌̃̆͂͋̉́̋̇͂̊̎́͑̊̍̾̐̓̈́͆̀̇̈́̇̈́͛̑͆́͛̈́̈́̔͛͗̄̃̏̆̍̄̍́̅̈́̀̄̊͒̿́̈́̽͐̊̾̀̅̾͌̈́̽̉̄̏̌̇͐̎͌̏͗̿̐͛́̎́̃̐́̎̈́́͆̍͌̐̌́́̅̃̀̒͌̀͐̔̓͐̀̾̒͐̅̄́̈́̊̉̐̽̊̍̄́̔̃̑̃̆͐͋̋̇̈́͐̆̂̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̬̥̦͓̝͎̠̳͎̥͖̗̹͎͓̬̪̯̺͕̻̻̖̰̹͓̰͎̫͓̪͚̻̪͖̳͖̗̻̮̳͙̗̝̪̭̝͇͔̮̘̥̱̫̓̓̋̔̐̍͆̋̄̾͋̋̂͆͂̈̀͂̊͆͂̄̒̄̅̀͌̀͊̿̿̀̀̈́̀̆̄́̏̓̑̽͆̑̍͌́͂̋̾̐̌̒͂́͌́̍̃͊̓͛͋̈́̿̂͛̅̃͒̅͆̓̈͋̓̊́͐̍͐͒̅̓̎͒́̑̑͂̓͐̑́̄̀̐͋͆̋́͒̓̏̎͊͑̓͂̎̄͛̔̍͛́̅̃́̅̈́̈́͐̀͂͂̉͛̽͆̃͆̊̓̍̂͐͗̈̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅt̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̳̩̮̪̦̝̮̜̪͔͓͕̘̦̞͇̥̱̆̿̏̾̏̅̍̔̑͌̆̂̈́̊̄͛̏̈̇͛̓͗̆̇̔͗̀́͗̎̑̃̂̌̽̀͂̈́̈́̇́̈́̆̓̏̀̽̃̍͒̈̑͊̉̿̐̈́̓͛͛͒̓̑́̈̄̃̇͐̍̎̉͋̆̅̈́̂̇̇́͌̊̊̈́̋͋͆͌̿͑̇͑͛̀̂̌͆͒́̀̏̈́̔̇̈͛̒̉̔̀̓̓̀̆̾̒́̈́̊̏̍̋̑̌͆̂̎̽̿̑̿̔̈́͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅa̷̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̜̠̻͎̭̫̲͖͖̺̱̰̞̗̱͓͎̜͖̥̝̩͍̭̮̯͙̱͈̥̦͓̥̞̖͚̥̱̹̪̘̺̪̫͚͎͖̩̣̻̳̤̬̬͈̜̱̦̤̻̖̙̼̼̘̤̘̯͇̤͖̖̬͕͕̞͎̝̥̟̘̲̯̫͔͈̻̞̩̠͙͓̦͉̼̱͇̖̬̪͉͚̻͚͚̟̪̭̗̭͓͔̲̖̬̻̺̲̗͎̠̫͍͖͖͖̲̪̪̦̤̜̫͕͕̯͈̣̗̪̖̰̥͉̬̺̫̹͓͉̬̪̟̦̠̪̖̺̞̻͕̰̎̅͗̈́̂̀̓̆͐̂͂̍͒̃͊̐͐̀̈́̔͌̈͑̂͊̅̌̐̍͒͋̔̎͒̓̒̾̀͌̌͛̈͊̑̓̉̍̒̉́͊͂̐͆̀͆̔͛̎̅̐̿͊͐̃̒́͐̀̅͋͛̽̈́͒̑̈̈́̈́̂̋͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̴̢̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̟͎̝̤̮̮͇̬̞̘̜͇̳̗̱͍͕̺͎̟̞͕̠͉͖̜̱͈̠̼̘̮̬̝̫͚̲̦̼̹͚͓͔̙͙̥͔̦̥͙̩̲̣̺̲̟̺͚̉̇͛͋̿́̋̉́̊͛̌̾̈́̊̾́̋͛̋̿͒̒̾̈́̆͌̄͊̒͛͐̓́̀̂̓͆̊̅̈̈́͗̅̈́͗̊̾̍̇͑̀̄́̄̈́̅̎̑̿͗̈́̈͂̎̾̿̆̆̊̂̃̎̀́̿̑̂̊̓͑̀̋̄̓̄̓́̎̍̾͑͊̑̒̽̈̍̐̒̔͊̾͋͑̃̇͒̅̑̌̀̎̀̀̏͗̓͐͂͊͒̅̇̀͂̌̍̋̆̆̀̓͋̇̽̇͐̾̈́̉̄̌̇́́̀̔̎̔̿͗̒̂͐͌͛̈́͑̿̇͊͐͌͑͗̀̇̀̎͂͂̓̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝k̶̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̛̛͙̲̠̯̩̲̮̞̮̞̙͈̭̺͕̬̩̤͎̩̙̤̼̙̞̝̭̠͔͉̬̖̲̖̦̖̞̳͓̗̯̭͖̲̙̱͚̲̦̹̝̹̲̭͇̭͓̪̘̜̬̺̙̱̹͙̰͎͓͉̼͕̮͚̤̮͓̩̖͇͕̖̖̗̗͖̯̼̣̯͕̪̻͇̙̟̪̝͙͎͚̘̬̜̥͎̬̝͇̲̻̼͇̫̣͉̟͖̯̣̗̳̣͈̱̹̦͍̙̤͑̄̂͛̏́̐͐̈́̈́̔͐̓̊͒̿̓̃̂̈̅̀͂̉̀͐̂̀͛̒́̏̊̎̈́̒͗͂̆̅͋́͑̌̐̈́̊̇̏̃͗̈́͛̃̾̎̀͊͆̅͌̂̾͋̔̅̊͐̓̆̀̈̀̌́̿̀̀̿̉̊̇̓̓̍̃͊̏̎̈̈̏͋̾̃̾̓̓̂̍̓͌͗̊̓͒͂̆͋̆̅͆́͊̓̈̾͂̓͌̔̓̂͑̇̇̂̉̽̿̎̅̏̈́̈́̏̈́̓͑̓̋͐̈́́̋̒̈́̇̽̋̊̆̄͋̌̃̔̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅĩ̸̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̛͎̭͔̥̫̘̥̻͉̗͖̥̞̫̦͓̣̝̺̟͉͈̜̟̗͔̲̬̠̖̤̬̦̖̤̘̙͕̹͓̖̲̙̼̖̳̤̺̙̭̙̗̦̺͔̟̹̳̯̩̬͎̻̣̝̭͕͙̮̫̞̠̫̲̜̳̪̩̜̗̩̹̩̣̗̬͉̮̪̖̠̫̭͇̱̤̜͈̫̼̖̱̥͓̬̟̰͎̹͙̼͔͈̮͉̭̤̱̺̥̲͓̺̮̭͓̻͖̩̱̫͓͖̜̦̩̯̼̙̙͖̭͇͇̗̜̮̟̪͈̟̙̭̝̤̳͎͚̠̮̾̿̌̓̆̃̃̈́̽̈́̑̔͋̒̈́̌̅͗̿̄̉̓̂̾͊͛̓̽̌̐̉̓̈́̎̏̑̍̊̌́̑͐̄͆̂̈́̋̐̀̾̎͌̑̇͊̄̓̽̃̔̇̏̌̀͛͗̍̓̓́̍̾̀͑͑̃̈̍̒͑̂̉̌̇̏͗̏̽̾̐̌̀̇́̂̀̋̓̅̂̎̾̃̃͌̉̿̏̾̎͛̇̊͆͗̽̌͑̈́̀͊͐͊͂̈̈́́͗́̌͛͑̅͋̐̀̏̌́̇̉̐́͑͆͂̃̿͑͛̑͊̋̍͑̈́̂͆̿̈̈́͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̳̤̝̙͈̙̞͉̱͚͓̘̼̻͕͙̗̣͕̹̫̖̠̹͇̠̘̯̫̗̺͎̰̩͔͔͚̟̯̪̤̰̦̣̭̫͈̤͕̫͍̮̯͖̫̰͇̳͈̫̝͇̟̙̲̙͇̥̗͍͕̭͎͚͕̱͖̱̫̓͌͐̈́̽͛̓̍̐̋̒͂̉̿̑̀̄̔͒̀͒́̋̋͑̇͑́̄̒̈̏̆̒͛͒́̈̐̽̎̎̽̑̃͋̌̅̓͐͂̾̂̋͛͂̊͋̇̏̀̋́͊́͒̊͌̇̑͒̐͋͋̑̽͛̃̀̓̂̂͗́͊̉͆̈́̇̉̌̀͑̎̾̿͒̅͑̔͌̑̊̇͐̀̔̈́͐̄̓̽͛͑̃̿͌̎̀́̐̌̇͗͊̌̉̎̈̊̉́͊̊̄̀̏͑̿͒͋̽͑͛̄̍̏̅̈́̈́͐͗̍̈́͐̓̓̃̒̐͛̑̄̄͂͗͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅg̷̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̘͉̦̜̤͙͕̦͔̫͍̠͇͇͔̜͚̳͖̮͓̱̦̯̱̭̗̤͇̖̣̝͈̤̹͉̙̱̻̬̒̃͐̒̀̓͆̊̈́̃̽̃͆̈́͂͗̏̎̋̎̊̉͛̏́̏̈́̀̿͛̑͆́̇̀̅̑͊̂͋̑͂̓̈́̈̉̃̃̋̿͊̏̍͆͂͊̏̅̔̊͋͗̈́͑̈̇̈́̇̐̓̃̑̌̀̎͋̒̑́̉̋̆̾̓͋̽͂̇̈́̄͊̆͋̃͋͌̄͊̎̓̐̇̋̀̅͐̆̿͋̓̉̅̿͂͌̂̿̒̑͛͌̉̎͐̾̈́̈́̎̀̿̈̀̊̎͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̛̖̯̪̻͕͔͕̼̣̪̘̯͕͈̲͙͎̞͙̗̭̻̺͕͓̗̫̜͍̱͉̩̫͇͚͕̬̼̖͓͈̫̩̳̮̯̳͖̹̹͖̮̥̜͔̭̩͉̜͔̱̟͕̻̘̙̝̩̹̗͎͙͙̹͖͇̫͉̱̞͍̘̠̪͉̺͖͇̫̝̠̜̻͙͍͍͓̮̥͖̩̠̖̙͖͓͙̞̫̪̝̱͕̟̣̦͉̹̻̱̖̻͚̟̜̭̝̰̩̼͕̲̖͍͎̩͙̜͕̩͖͈̏̅̊̐̆̅̈́̂͋̓͛͐̓͂̏͛̈́̈́̄͗̈́͌͌̌̉́̏͐́̾̂̐̾̋͛̔̏̂͂̾̋̅̈́͆͒̓̉̊̄̋̈́̄̽̂̎́́̀̐̈́̄́̈́̀́̿̏͒̑̌̃̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅà̵̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̟̩̩̞̫͉̱̼̲̖͚͓̲̪̳̠̻̘̩̪̬͈͔͈̲̪̱̰̹͖̱̟̯̺͈̬̩͍͉͍̝͓͍̥̲̝̲̝̖̤͓̘͚̬͖͕̖̹̪̘̱̫̼͙͕̻͚̳͓͈̥̯̞̟͚̹̰̝͖͈͍̹͇̭̲͕̝̜͇̺̥̗̥̩̯̖͇̥͍̘̮̹̠̥̘̩͇̩͇͚̻͍͓̗̝̪̳̯̯̼͉̼͇̹̦͚̙͖͎̼̱̣͓̙̳͈̜̦͂̐̇̔̂̽̇̂̆͂̅͂͌͆̇̑́̍̎̈́͌̍̓̈́͂̎̾̀̽́̽́̌̒̐͋̐͐͌̍̓̂͗̾̀͋͂̆͑̍̏͆̽̀̈́͊́́͆́̓͑͛̽̉͒̏̓̑̓̈̔̔̉̄̊͛̾̂͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̢̡̨̢̧̢̛̛̰͕̳̠̫͖̤̹̦̪̯͚̣͉̯̬̞̯͕̙̰̣͈͙͖̫̱̱͓̘̗͔̮̟͍̖̦͕͇̝̫͓̼̲̗̪͓̩̭͚̋̂̂̔̒̓̀͋̀̉̏̆̀̿̔̈́͂͐̌̔̔͊̍̾͛̏͐̌̔̎͊̆̀̋̿̔͌̅̀̓̉͌̎̃̎̓̏̍̐̂̿̿̑̓͐͛̄̐̐̽͊̀̐͌̍̌͒̀̓͗̆͛̔͐̓̾̄̎́̈́́̔̅̃̀͐̏́̈̍̃͌͗̌̾̃̂͋͂͗̀̊̒̃̄͗̄̽͋̅̿̈͐̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅơ̷̡̡̨̗̗̤̮̙͓̗̱̫̬͚̱͚̭͙̫͈̦̂̈́̊̓̃̈́̃̈́̈́͗̊̀͛̽͂̂̇̒͋̎͒̏̓̀͒̋̈͂͆̒͗͗̂̊́̔̊͌̀̐͒͛̈́̃̊̐͒̀͛̂͊̆͂͊̔͐͛̄̎̊͌̉̃̄̒̅̑̑̿͗̀̉̆̍̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ư̵̧̨̨̢̨̢̨̢͕͓̟͖̞̞̬͓̣͕͓̗̳̥͈̭̳̩̝͖̥͍͙͕̹̹̟̟͓̻̲̘͉̦̞̼̺̱̗͎̼̙͍̟͍͚̺͉̪̗̜̣͚͕͓͉̗͈̘̠̮̮͗̃̐̈́̌̐̽͗̀́́͆̓̔̈͗̄̂̓̔̇͆͑́̐̄̑̔̀͆̽́̑̒̾̓́̈́̂̈́̿́̉͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅt̵̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̳͎̲̖̦͚͉̘͇͓̩͎̼̹̖̺̠̳̪̩͕͖͕̭̬͎͔͚̳͎̪̼̗̝͆͒͒̌̇̐͛͂̈́̈̄̾̃̊̒̆̎͂̂̽̔̿̀̔̃̈́̐͐͐͌̀̌͗̓̊̽͗́͂̐̆͋̀̾̊̊̈́̇̋̒͋̿́̾̎͗̌̂̎̅̄͒̒͊͆́̏͆̒͋͌̀͊̈́̈́̆͌̈́̓̀̀͑̒̑́́̿͒̒̂̈́̾̔̓̓͋̇̿͂̎͆̄̋̀̌͌̓̽̐͒̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̭͔͇̼͍̜͉͍͓͖͚̪̺̗̪̙͕̬̪̖̞̹̲͎͚̖̠̪̼̥͖̟͇̝̤̤̮̦̥̜̦̺̖̻̟͎̲̼̬̜̼̫̰͍̥̟͚̯͚̺̞̘̺̠̭͓̦̖̤̦̟̼̱̙̩͔̱͉̮̜̙̥̪̦̟̮̫̩̗̥̘͉̹̭͉͔̱̟̰̥̯̰̣͉͖̝̞̰͔̜̝̜͙̗̳̩͉̱̻̤̙̻̟̱̯̖̻̺͇̬̮̤̘͖̘̗̳͍̟̤͎͓̥̖͙̤̥͈̣̲̠̝̯̦͇̪̬͓̯̹̝̯̻͍̬̩͚̙̫͙̬͈̹̥̻͚͎͓̫̑̾͊̐̍͗̑͋̍̇̉̈̂͛̃̈́̀͑͌̍̌͋̍̽̄̄͑̒̾̃͛͋̐̓̇̈́̀͐̉̄͒̓̾̽̏̽̄͊̍͗̊̄͌̀̓̑̉̒̃̈́͛̊̏̈͐̓̉͐͆̇̈̑̾͒̐͗̂̍̒͛̅̃̒̃̈́̊̓̎͒̅̍̈́̌̿͛͆̈́̉͒͆̅̋̔̊̈́͒̈̍̍́́͗͑̒̈́̂͋̃̐̓̑͒̐͛̉͂͑͗͒͆̅̾̒̓̓͌̅̏̏̈̉̔̈́̿̉̔̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅb̴̡̨̡̢͙̟̙̠̠̭̩̗̰͕̙͍͔͎̣̮̳͉̲̜̟̬̲̳͕̠̙̼̠̣̙͔̘̩̥͍̤̻̦̭̯̲̭̩͍͔̖̩̯͇͓̭͈͈̱̫̺͕͈̺͔̤̳̮̩͇͓̤̱̳̥̰̯̘̟̦̗͎͎̖̣̻̤̻̠͖̬̞̳̞͇͐̈̋̈́͛̔͒̾́̈́̏̾͒̿̇͘̕͘̕͜͜͠ͅe̶̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̢͈͍̣̰͎̫̖͈̖̣̺̤͍͚͍̪̠̫̩̼̝̦̰̼̗̲̣̠̹̣͚̯͙̼̪̺̥̫͚̖͎̖͇̳̜̜̺̹̹̳͎̦͕̹̜̠̘̲͕͔̣͓̝͎̰͈̫̗͈̟͖͚̤͎͖̖͉̜̖̱̲̹̗̭͖͉̝͍̫̣̬̹͇͓̹̹̠̼͈̠̟̪͍͔̤̤̺̰̙̺̖͙̯͙̱̪̣̦̗̙̼͉͓͗̑̇̉̓̃̽̂̔̋̐̄̽̓̋̌̔̂̐̇̇̑̌̌̈́͂̆̏̿͑̾̇̒̅̃̓̓͒͌̅͌̌͛͋͋̊̃̾͊͗̌̄̓̌̋͋̀͊̔̀͂̌̑̂́̿̈́̓̔͒̈́́̎̔̓́̃́̾̓̍̓͊͐́̊͂̋̎͌͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̷̡̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̛̛͙̹͍̦̺̪̭̤̱͈͇̹͉̠̙̙̘̺͕̭̯͉̪̬̫̪̱̫͕̼̩͕͈̬̦͔͎͔͖̫͓̭̪͖̩̹̲̳̗̝͚̹̺͔̺̫̱̦͍͙̦̤̯̺̘̮̣͇͚͈̗͕̬͚̜̖̠̤͚͎̦̱̰͎̣̳̫̭͈̲̥͕̜̞̪̞̙̯̗̗͍̙͉̻̰͙̙̹̦͍̫̹̝̗̲͔̥̘̣̬̲̤̟̟̫̘̦͈͔̯̝̣̞̜̦͖̣͈͌̅̃͛͒̈̅̅̔̓̈́̍̉̇̈́̏͊̎̓̎̏̿̊̃͂̏̒̍̀̾̈͗̆͛̓̃̓̐̋͊̓͑̔̈́̄͌̂͆̊͋͊͐̈̍̑̏̓̓̿̒̊͆̏͒̀͐͒̿̓̾̽̓̅̃̋̔̋̀̇͗̎̈͐̐́̄̋͌́̑̎̋̐͑̇̎̑̆̿̄̍̀͊̒̅̌͋̏͗̉͛̒̎̍̅́̀̿̀̈̔̾̐̅̆̾̀̐̃̈́̈́͐̍͒̆̊͛̊̔̑̀͗͐̅́̾̑͌̑̽͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅà̵̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛͙̤͙̮̩̳̫̻̤̩͍̰͎͚̖͓̼̝̲̣̠͚̩̬͔̙̬̩̤̟̩̪͖̯̣̙̬̰̘̗͍̦̦̰̰̝̼̣̰̰̩̹̠̝͖̠̞͙̰̺͈̝͉̹̲̖̲̟͉̯͕̬͖̦̙͈͎͍͎̪̙̫̝̖̥̳̱͕̱̖̮͔̲̤͍̗̎̐̍̾̏̉̆̈̐̄͗̓̇̽̈́̋̅́͋̐́͑̏̿́̒̀̋̓̀̀̇̉͆̈́̄̿̇̔̍͌̓̒̈́̒͆̂͐͛̐̿̐͒̔̓͒̅̒̌̇̎̈́̅̀̈́̇̒̉͛́̑̔̊̒̃̄́́̆̋̌̍̍̒͌̈́̽̀̾͂̉͗̄́̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅư̷̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̗͇̮̯̻͎͙͖̝͓̺̩̞̯̣͙̱̹̻̝͍̞̬̗̲̯̤̟̬̩̝̞̮͚̻̫̗͚̭͖̯̙͉̼̖̞̫̮̥̱͚̮̝̙̗̳̺̲̻̜̞͗̊̔̋̀̌͋̀͂̓̔̈́̉̈́͌̏̾̑̋͆̿͌̓̎͐̏̌͒͊̓͑̈́͐͐̀̐̃̔̃͑̅̌̽̾̃̔̉̈́̅̅̂͗́͑̂̇̐̆͐̓̍̾͌̈̐̋̓͊́̇̀̿͆͒͐̓͑̂̾̏̈́̔̍̄̉̌̊͂́̈́́̅̂̑͆̎̋͛̌̿̿͗͒̾͌̍̂̌̋̈́̅̈́̋̾̀͋̎̽̉͊͐̇͆̍͌̂̄͑͆̒͋͆̌́̂̄̊̑̔̈̅͊̔̾͋̈́͆̔́͊̿̋͗̐͋̿͗̄̓̉̒̀̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅş̷̨̨̢̡̧̨̨̰̝̼̪̮̻̰͔̰̞͕̭̝̟͇̲̝͍̟̜̺̖̯͚̻̠̪̗̩̹̗͔̹̤͙̝̯͍̮̠̩̫̥̤̭͙͇̝̳̭̲̰̗̤͇̘̤̲̫͖̘̱̺̣̙̪͚̟̭̥̤͙͖͓̱͖̙̩̝̝̜̫͖͖̪̭͈̜̱̜͓̬̖̮͓̘͙͍͚̤̅̂̾̎̀̈́͂̈͂̀̒̓̾́̀̑̋͗̉̂̅̿́̈́̃̂̌̑̑̉̑͌̈́̈́̅̚͘͝͝͝͠ȩ̷̡̡̢̨̝͇̤̥̮̞̯͍͇̠̻̯͓͓̹̺̣̠͖̪̭̞̞͈̮̩̜̻̩͓̱̼͉͚͕̻̪͍͖͈͕̠̮̩̠̖̭̠̻̟̣̬̜̦̗̮͇̩̄̾͗̉̌͑̍̀̈̐̍̇́̋͌͂̒̈́̎̃͛̆͛̇̃̐̄̇̐̓̓̍͆̌̏̃̃̀͆̒̀͗̏̿̂̔̆͐̽́̌̄̔̑͐̈́̇̾̓͋̅̔̀̽̅̽̀̏̀̽̈́͌̆̀̀̈́͒̎̃̅͋̓̋̍̉̅̐͌̒̆͒͑̊̽̔͆̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̥̰͈̦̠̫̝͇̲̭̜͉̠̳̩̟̣̠̹̼̙͉̝̪̲͕͈͇̥̼̰̓̋́̈́́̎̃́̈́͛͂̓̌̅̅̕̕̚͘͜Į̵̢̧̨̧̢̛̺̥͚̥̭̲͓͍͍̟̯̩̭̝̗̋̉̓̀͋̄̅̉̀̀̅̊̑̓͛̽́̾̇̎͛̄̓̾͒̈̊̈́̂̒̈́̔̽̔̋̇͆̀͒̈́͑̊͗̐̓̉̈́̇͐̓̓͗̓̑͐̎̐̈̾́̃̾̎̀͛͛̈́̀͗̿̂̃̒̊̓̊̿̀͐̄̄̊̑͆̏͑́͌̃̓̓́͒͊̈̄̌͒̾͋̾̊̌͆́̆̿̌͗̽͋̇̊̈́͗̆͊̌͐̈̂̿̒̽͌̾̀́͂́̓̍̒̋̈́̈́̋͐͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝'̷̡̨̖̩͚̲͎̭͕̺̟̼̲̝͕̪͎͙͓̜̜̄́̚͜͝m̴̧̢̛̛̪̝̠͇͙͓̺̹̦͕̜͔̑̓̒̈͌̓̌̈̑̈́̾͑̆̊͐̈́͌́̃͒̈́̽̏̆̀͆̇̐̊͐̏̾̉̊͗̏͐̄̿͗͌̌͗̈̀͂́̎͊̉̓̀̒͑͑̀̃͆̒̀͛̅̅͆͋̀͛̅̈͆͂̽̒̎̉̓̌̉̇̿́̔͑̊̐̈́̀̀͑̋͐́̈́̎̏̂̑̃̀͌͌̏̈̀̊̊͊̈̓͗̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̢̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̥̦͉͕̦̭͓̩͕̣̟͉͕̗̯̩̤̼̹̣͍̮͓͙̼̟̣̘͇̣̙̼͚̗̳͖̝̙̤̠̣̩͓̤̬̘̝͍̲͎̹͖̣̣͇̜̗̖̮̥̝̖̙̫̩͙͈̣̯̮̞͖͔̬̪̳̓͊̓̓̉̆́̓͒̈́̌͌͂͒͑̔̂͗͒͊̋͌̀̆̉̄̀͂̑̐͐̔̄̑́̂́̃̋̾̓̌̉̋̒̔̊͒́͗̑͒͛̋͊̾̊͌́͋́͊̒́̈́̆͂́͆̉̽͂̔̅͌͗̊̈́̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̵̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̡̨̨̭͓̘̗̪̳͇͎̘̗̞̯̳̜̜͍̖̦̣͚̯̤̠͈̥̹͇̮̹̠̭̜͙͖̲̦̰̲̤̠͈̞̮̫̟͓̺̠̞̳̟͈̟̝̬͈̹̫͚͍̙̭̫͚̗̯̺͚̹̯͖̬̳̞͍͈͉̜̫̞̥̤̱̩̦͖͙͍̖͚͉̲̝̪̭̺̘͈̟̖̘͎̹͕̱̭̤͚̣̰̞̦͙̣͙̹̬͙̜̠̗͇̖̫̰̩̪͈̬̟̻͙̯̫͓̖͉̺̭͉̜͈̪̰̬̥̱̪̠̘͙̝̜̤̯̲͓̙̰̼̞͎͍̘̠̬̮̥̮̜̠̯̣̺̔̄̿̎̌̈́̍̔͛̓̂̔̋̋͑͑̈̇̋̓́͛̉̈́͐̿̈́̑̉͗̐̐́̽́̄̑͆͑͌̌̍̈́̒̆̎̍̍̑̍̔̎̂̓̈̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̨̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̬̲̺̯̮̻̤̭̟̺̤̬͓̜̘̤͚̥̬̯̖̺̦̲̠̫͔̤͔͔̱̭̪̠̝̮̞̻̳͍̘͔̥̗̻̦̥̘̖͈̣̯̤̙͉̯̗͍̣̫͇͎͕̩̱̬̺̭̻͙̤͕̬̣̠͇̥̠̹͚̣̙̪͉͙͙̹̜͉̜͇̻̱̺̟̱̱̖̼̤͈͕̞͉̬̯̗̤̥̦̮͓̤̯̲̪̙̼̜͓̟̙̪̻͕͉̞̭̬̺̫̺̦͇̬̮̞̹͉̥͕̮̦̝̭̩̞̩̤̳̱̮̺̩̣̤̲̳̻̞̜̭̬̥̭̠̱͇͕̼̰̹̹̬͔̠͙̙̫̆̈́̃̈͛̓̑͆̓̉̈̈́͆̋͌͂̓̈́̈͌͐̆̆͛̒́͗̿͒̒̄̒̔̆̉͐́͊̐̒̊̓́̐͌͛̌̒̔͛̾̐̃̓̈̊́̅̓̈̈́̾̈̌͐͐̄̓̏̿͒̄̊͒́͂͑̔̆͒͌̌̅̾̅̄͛͑̇͂̾̃̀̃́̓̈́́͌̏̒͋̾̎͒́̉͛̉̒̈́͋̿̈́́̃̿͗͊̄̐̌̌͑̔͒̐͗̓́͂̃͗̿̓̐̿̑̃̋͊͒̋̈̓͐͐̄̆͛̿́̾͌͂̇͐̿͋̃͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅỉ̶̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̨̛̛̗̦͇̘̝̱̮̱̰̭͉͕͓̝͙̞͇̲̱͎̪̟͈̪̙̹͈̳̯̜̙̞̬̱̻̹̦̥̟̖̠͈̪͙͕̣̮̘̤̠̣̞̱̤̻̳̥̦̖̭̩̱̳̺͙̦̦̳͍̫̯͇̰̥͕̦̘͇͕̜͖̪͇͙̙̤̻̺͍̮͈̝̪̱̰͓͚͖̤̦̞͖̩̦̬̯̮̥͎̗͎͓̩̜̦͚͚͔̗̜͙̥̥͉̠̙͈̳̜̪̱̰͉͇̩̹̪̱̖̭̥̦͉̥͚͎̳̹͕̝̼͓̣̱̍̀̊̈́̐͌̿̎͆̉̎͗̍̓̄́̾̒̈́̂͂͂͐͂̽̊́̓̇̾͗̃͆̾̍̌́͗̈́̈́͆̓́̄̌͋͑̓̾̋̆̅̅̑̿̇̾̈́̏̈́̄̐̐̋͑̌̋͋̋̈͗̈̽̊̓̇́̇̿̓̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅļ̵̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͈̮͕̞͇͙̙̮͍͔͖̳͙̠̪͉̠͚̣͈̲͍̼̹̘͚̣̼͉̜̗̝͔̯̦̻̣̺͖͎͕̳̖̳̖̰̟̞͓̫̱͓̱̟̹͎͈̳̭͇̯̠̺̖̹̠̰̠͔̣͚͚̝̻̖̳̫̖͍͎̰̳͚̖̘̝̩͚̰̲̘̤̯̲̘̠̖͍̪͙̰͉̤̼͎͔̤̥̩̬̰̮̪̞̰͕̠̬̳̩̟̹̹̠̼͙̘̲̤͓̱̫̥̩͙̩̬̙̺̤͕͈̘̗̱̹͚̳̯̠̘͚̮̺̺̥̹̘̠̹̫͔͕̦͖͓͓̺̫͇̒̈́̉̂̑͑͌͗̓̉̋̂̆̈́́̄̇̌͂͐͊̿̔͊̈́͊̆̍̇̓̎̓̍͌̓̓̃͛̈́́̐͋̅̓̋̆̇̿͒̀̎̏͛̈̈͒̏͐͗̅̽̓̈́͛̈̄̀̌̀͒̆͆̒̇̽̍̈́́̓͌̊̊̔̿̃͂̋̃̊͂̈̀̀́̎̽̾͆̈́̉̊̒͌͆̃̿̾̉̋̍̈́͊̐̃͌̋̀͆͑̽̈́̑͑̉̃̌̃͐̈́͆̀̾̉̇̌͑̋̃̇́͋̄̽̎͌́͐͆͂͛̂̒̋͂̉̓́̓̈́͋̓̓̊́͗̓̒͌͐̓͌̿̆̿͌͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḽ̵̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̭̺͎͚̦̼͓̙̱͓̖̝̭͎̼̖̖̳̖̬͖̙̹̯͈̰̦͉̘͇̭̖̲͇̳͖͈̦̱̠͇̳̼͔͎̳̣̩̤͍͇̣̦̣͔̘̫̖͖͙̹̟͖͎̪̬̣̜̥̜̫̖͍͓̮̠͎͎̝̣̞̰̫̠̙̥̮̤͈̞̥͈̌̅͒̋̊́̈͛̓̓͋͒͒̓̀̀͐́̈̐̓̾̏͗̃́̎̈́̎͒͆̽́͐͊̓͒͂̀͌̌͆̄̾̽͆̓͗́̔͋̎͐̽̐̊̌̒́̆̔̈́͑͛̎̋̀̿͂̑̇͗̇̐̓̒̈̋̑̂͋̓̍͛͊͗͆͒̍͑̊̊́̆́͒͛͊̎͆͆͆́̂̍̋͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̨̢̭͓̬̤̭̭͙̹͔̮̺̗̥͖̜͔͓̥̺̼͉͔̟̼̫͙̠̜̬̥̼̳̟̼̠̻̟̞̪̺̥̦̖̘̙̰̩̤̱̗͍͎͓͙̰̞͇͙̞̥̹̫̙͇̯̹̬̱̪͚̣͎͇̪̗̮̭̟͓̣̪̻͔͈̘̣̟̮͇͈̣̠͕͔̦̎͜͜ͅͅͅṫ̸̢̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛͈̗̺͈͕̬̩̭̩͇̬͉̣̯̟̱̭̱͔̺̜̘̙̙̩̩͚͎̼͇̫̹̦̖̫̪̭̩̝̺̻̞͔̜̯̰̯͚̻̫̲̮͕̭̲̞͇̝̣̜͖̘̠̦̜͚͓̩͈̩̘̮̞͖͓̳͖͚̟͍͓̘̦̝̮͇̯̥̬̘̟̦̻̜̞͙͓̫̙̙̼͇̺̮̹͈̞̠̾͋̂̃̅̊͛̉̃̇̎͛͌̍̀͒͂̌̀̽͑̓͋̌͋̑͆͒̃̀̽̀̂̌̿̑̄̀͛͆̾̔͛̀̒́̀͒͛̒̀̍̆̎̊̏̅͊͗̓̔͛̊̓̈́́̈́̿͂͛̐̒̏͐͆̀̌̂̀̂̍̐̄̈̏̄̍̃̈̎̍̔̎̊̈̂͌̒̆̇̑̍̂̈́̑̒̃̀̏̓̂́̅̇͐͒͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḩ̶̢̧̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͔̯͇̮̳̺̜̬̻̝̗͈͇̖̦̬̼̤̺͙̪̪͖̖̺̩̳͔̗͇͍̳̠͔̬̲̖̙̤̥͖͈̟̺̯͍̞̹̤̣̬̹̜̙̹̳̲͉̟͉̮̤̟̫̠̬̹̲̦̳̝͍͈̹͉̩̱͖͉͍͉̜͙͉͎̜̗̝̥̙̗̝̺̬̥̳̹̠̗͇̝̳̙̬̩̼̱͎̮̲̭̤̠̩͔̞͓͕̺̯̳̥͙͔͖͓̳̰͈̤̼͍̤̞͇̬̙̤̮̬̺̭̙͙̰̭̹̳͔̦̙͚͈̳͉̥̞̗̲̲̝͍̭͑́̔͆̌̀̉̈̔̀̃͛̿͐̆͐̏̐̉̃͌̒̓͆̌̔̏̔̃͌̄̈́͒̅̒́́̈́́̄̅̎͂̎̀͑̇̿̀̀̓̈́̒̐̈́͗͐̈́͐̄̓̈́͒̀́̊̊̀͗̀͊͗̆͒̆͌́̍̀̽͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̨͕̤̳͕̩̪̜̦͉̙̟̹̻͓͉̘͙̘̬̳̟̖̯͉͉̹͎̮͎͎̫̫͇̦̝̞̯͓̦͍͔͎̹͈̩̻̗̹̤̩̼̝̫̣͓̳͎̩̣̫͇̤̭̪͙͙̞̥̬͍̙̗̹͖̻͍͙̯͔̜͕̳̹͉͙̦͍̤͚̺͉̞̼̯̬̲̣̥̳̤̠̺̬̥̯͎͔̺̗͎̹̻͎̝̤͉̻̗̗̘̳̔̿̌̔̈̌̽̋͂̅̈́̐̓͒̐̀̾̓͛̍͌̒͐͑̓̆̿͆̾́̌̆̐̌̎̂́̄̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̯͍̬̗͈̲͕̰̝̻̠̥̩͔̱̤̖̼̬̖̙̲̺̜̖͚͚̫̥̭̼̮̮͍̘̤̭̟͈̫͙̭̻̹̫͉͈͔̣͉̖̙͔̜̤̝͙̜̬͎̯͙̖̟̱̦̯̩̟̙̪̭̥͓̩͚̥̤͎̠̠̰̖͇̱̹̞̰͓̖̻̖̿̑̾͑͐̒̋͒̆͗͑͂̎̉̍͛̿͗͒͆̍͋́̒̀̊̉̉̃̇̌͌̓̀́̋̅̔̋̈́̍̈́̾̀̈͑̑͑̆̓̓͗͑̓̔̆͒̓̋͒͋͋̔̂̃̑̒̅͆̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅķ̷̛̛̛̜̪̤̥̳͔͕̲̤̜̖͙̦͆́͊̈́̍͛̍̎̀̈́̽̒̅̂̒̓̏̈́́̽̄͗́̈́̀̂̔̆̊̈́̾̿̀̑̄̍̆̅͋̔̎͌̌̾̀̑̍̉͗̐́͂̌͗̊̆̐́̒͑̎́̅̊̈́̏͂̋̀͐͌̈̑̾̽͊͌̽̎̃̓̀̏̅͗͌͗̈́̏̓̄̀̀̾̇̇͛͗̓̆͊̽͒̈́̅̓̈́̾̌͑̄͊͂͑̔̾͐̐̓̑̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝į̶̧̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̘̤̗̳̩̱̭̩̙̭̙͕͔͓̝̗̗̬̘̝̺̜̟̘̦͍̤̻̭̖̤͔̼̝̺̼̤͇͓̫̥̟̥͚̖̳̺͖̫̻̙̠͈̖̩̬̫͕̱̘̰̮̦̺̳̳͍̳͉̮͔͈̫̠̬̖͉̜̼͇̖͕̬̜̜̦̪̲͔̩̞̖͙͖̙͓̺̮̫̥͓͈̗̭̫̲͉͈̰̹̼͍̙͎̭͍̞̙̘̗͓͙͈̭̘͇̜͚͓͚̝͉̜̮̠̞̏̄̓͊͆̃̋͌̉͌́̒͊̈̿́̈́̔͌̆͆̾́̀̈̎̌̾͊̂̌́͆͌̐̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅn̵̨̛̛̛̖̝̭͕̹̖͈̮̤̺͚̣̠̣̘̠͖͇͚̯̠̼̦͚͎͉͎͓͉̦̾̾͒̋̊̇̔̒̀̽̂̉͐͆͑́͒̊̓̆̅̄̑̏͒͆̏̆̎̀̅̾̑̈́͊̊́̾̌̀̓͑͂̄̄̽̽̂͌̇̔̇̀͊̍͊̍̅̈͂̌́̏͑̓̆̏̽̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅǵ̸̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̳̮̭̙̩̹̪͖̖̖̥̩̣͈̘͎̼̥̩͙̮̞͚̲̭̯̘̩̘͉͚̮͚̱̺͓̯̼͈̮͔̲̝̞͚̻̪͙̞̹̟̖͙̜͖͙͚̟̱̱̭̝̞̳͓͕̦͍͕̙͖̤̩͖̰͈̯̤̣̩̰͉̰̻̩͙̹͔̜̹̥͖͎̱͉̭͙̣̪̜͚͈̬̪̫̤̻̣̲̰͕̻̪̹̲̺̤͍͉̲̺̳͖̦̯̗͕̫͍̲̦̬̯̝̙̤͉̘̘̫̐͌̅̌̊͆͑̑͂͛̃̇̀͊̉̊̓̓͌̾̔̈́̆̒̋̈́̄̇̋̈́̾̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̛̛̛͖̫͎̹̜̗̪̬̰̬̬͙̦̖̓̄̑̄̃͌͂̀̏͂͊̇̾͐͒̃̉̂͐̇́̿̃̀͛͂̄͑͑̎͆̅̈̌̓̄͐͆̍̈́́̀̏̂̆̌̇͂̉͂̊͂̑͊̏͒̃͌̀͗̆̋̀̈̄̎̈́͐̀̎̊̏̎̍̾͛̀̇̆̉̈́̎̽̓̓̊̔̀̋̔̃̉̀͋̔̈̏̇̒̐̽̊̈́́̈́̽̀̀̿̾͊̂̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝a̵̡̡̛̛̮̖͓͇̳͖̙͙̖̥̩̙̻͌͌͋̆̍͂͛̓̾̑̎̓́͒̀̄͆̂̇̍͒̀̓͊͒̿̇̒̿̔̅̔̑̀͋͂͌͑́̀̄͂̆̅̂̉̋͊̐̓̄̃̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͝b̵̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̛̜͉̻̠̖̺̪̘̗̹͉̗̗̗͖̟̣͎͓̬̪̖̥̦̞̻͔̬̘̺̠̭̼̪͔͙̫̲͖̤̼̯̲̬͔̭̝̩̣͍̦̹̰͍͓̤̮̟̹̭͚̤̯̪̱̜̠̹̹̲͓̜͍̣͇̯̬͕͍̤̖̙͚̤͓̭̖͈͍̥̙͖͚͓͍̝̲̲̘̱̩̦͔̰͉͈̘͓͓̠̗̭̪͖̹͔͉͇̘̖̠̦̭̪̺̺̫̠̩͉̖̤͕͚͍̤̤̯̟̰̯̤̤̙͉̬̩̞͇̣͖̼̗̙̪̖͎̮̙͍̼̳̭͕̘͕̠̰͙̘̮̭͙̦̤̞̳̟̗̤͊͒́̆́̏̃͆̓̆̿̀̔̏̂̑̄̀̍̋̔̍͌̍̌̆̋̃̊͋̆̃̂̒̈́̾̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅơ̷̡̧̡̛̛̲̮̦̱͉͈̻̙̟͈͇̭͙̞̭͔̞̘̺̙͓̻̦͎̯̭̭̩̣̰̼͙͕̜̼͍̘͓͈͈͓͇̗̰͈̜̫̟͚̯̫̼̰̯͍̎̂̔̍̓̀͆́̉̆̋̀͐̐̌͂́̏̓̀̋͒̀͌͗͑̈́̌͊́̐͊̈̈͗̓͑̔̓͆͛̈́́̃̍̈́̂͌̓̅͑̀̊́̍̊̏̐́̈́̽͗̈́̽̄̅̌̓͋̀̈̈́̀̓͊̈́̆͑̀̐͊̓̎̽̓͆̇̍̂̀̈́̔̈́͗̿̏̅̔̓̈́̉͋̈́̀͋̀͂̋͛͊̔̃̃̽̄̇͗̃͂͂͒̂̑͑̂͆͊̓̈̌̋̾̍͐͒̉̓̄̋͗̄͂̆̌̐̃̋̽̀̈́̈́̊͋̆̃̑̆͊͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅų̶̨̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̦̞͖̬̣̪̪̹̪̻̲̗̘͖͇̻̺̹̙̗̻͙͈̻̰͈̻͖̯̘͉̹̣͓̝͕̬̤͉̪̭͚͙͓̥͙͈̱̺̜̳̫̻͍̦̗̫͎̦̠̫̖̦̱̝̣͈̳̟̙͔̪̖̗̣͙͍̜̹͔̞̙̮̝̮͎̗̳̪͖͓̬̻̦̻̳̹͕̥͍͇̣̺̖̠̙̠̯͖̻̺̘̲͕͈̹͖͓̪̺̟͍͉͕̦̫̗̞̰̭̥̩̤̖̱̰̣̘͉̙̳̘͕̦̥͎̞̳͚̪͇̼̠̪͍̤̝̯̣͓̩̰̳͕̑̌̇͗͒̑͋͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅţ̵̨̨̡̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̳̼͈̣̗̦̥͖̳͈̼̮̩̜̦̪̜̯̪̱͕̟̖̪̙̮̦͇̖̼̪̱̼͎̗̬̠̯̯̮̜̙̜͉͎̞͈͍͉͇̲͔̪̜͚͈̞͎̯̻̬̥̫̟̜̣̙̻͖͇̺̦͑́͑̄̽̎̂͂͂̎͂̀͌̇̍̐̋̋̂̉̀̽̈́̈̾̐̀̅̍͆̋́̀̀͛̓̐͆̿̊̃͆͌̈́͒̽̽͂̔̊͊̃̋̅̿̾̔̌̌͋͗͂̿̈́̏̔͑̏̇̀̊̃̆́̈̈́̍͛͌͂͐̔́́͑́̈̈͋̓̌̿̀̏̌̇̏̈́͒̌͂̅́̃͋͂̂̆͒͊̈́̌̒̃́̄̎͂̅̇͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̨̛̛̛̛͎̲̖̘͈͐͊̋͐̑̈́̈̐͐́̈́̏̋̑̽̍̓̓̐̀̍̎̈͐͑̌̾̄̂͒̓͆͑͋̽̇͌̏̒̈͊̎̄̉̃̈́̋̈́͂̓̃̀́̈́̿͂̈́̂̈͐̑̌̆̔̎͂̋̃͒̉̎̎̾̈́́̿͋̈́́́̎̿̑̏̾̈̍͋͊̒̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝t̸̡̛̛̫̹̗̥̘̙̯̞̙̳̦̖̱̱̫̘̦͖͂͌͌̇̀̉̈́̈́̽̏̇̓̂́̋̽͌́̀̂͒̀̔̍̈́̐̂̈́̂̿̂͂̋̒̓̿͛̌̓̿̉̎̽̃̀̇̿̔̐̋̄͗̓͂̉̎̄̈̂̅̎̒̽́͊̽̔͆̿͌̈́̑͂̂̄̌͛̔̈̀̀̽͋̄̎͒̇̑̈̽̈́͌̿͛̈́̎̿͛̅̈͊̿͗̓͐̇̉͗̾̈́͆̑̂̄̋̆̊́̄̏͌̀͆̈̀͑̃̃̇̓̽̈̔͛̆̀̇͒̑͊̋̍̂͋̂͗͐̈́͆́̐͒̍͆́̾̉͂̀̔̈́̔̿̂̊͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅĥ̸̢̢̧̢̢̛̹̳̺̞͈̝̫̲͎͖͍̖͉͇̤̦͖̠̦͇̙͖͕͈̻̰̦͕̪̦̲͙̮̱̳̗̼̱͙̲̭̮̖̗̟̦̲̹̦͙̳̳̺̝̗͙̪͔̯̼̲̯͇͎̗̝̘̜̻͉̫̮̝̙̱̆̽͗̿́̚̕͝͝͝ͅë̴̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͖̰͍̗̜̲̤̺̮̱̮̤̘̰͖̣̼͈͓̻̥̻͍̼̮͔͚̯̯͈͔̳͉͓̰̫̦̞̖̻͉̜͍̪̬̼̠͈̪̳͙̫̗̜͙́͋́̅̎̊̅̇̈͋͌̇̄̎̊̇͒̂͌̍̀̈́̃̓̏̆͋̂͑̅̀͌̑̀̿̓̈́̽̄̍͐̃̐͂̋͒̈́̈́̎͒͂̓͗̇̿͑͒̂͒̅̓̈́͒͐͑̊͂͒͌̉̂̈̀̒͒͌̔̃́̐̿̑͛̓̆̐̈́͊͆̉̊̅̆̇̓̿̂̂̃͑̉͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̟̰̫͈̱͎̟̠̳̤̘̼̹̖̳̠͓̟̙̞̳̻͉̝̭̜̤̗̙̣̱̫͙̙̖̞͍͕̟̗͓͈̜̗͉̖͓̜͎͉͍̯̜̙̮̟̝̪̰̯̘̭͓̗͔͙̘͇̼̞͖̟͚͖͔̱͚̘̬͍͚̗̼̭͖̮͇̝̗͚̱͍͖͈̙͖͍̰̦̼͕͉͉̖̗̙̼͙͓̦͉͉͈̣͍̖̬̗̞̫̦̼̘̼̹̪̬̱̟̼̹̝̹͈̠̤̭̜̖̩̘̪͉̪͓͍͓̳́̿͆̈́̓̄̌̀̒̍̃͆̍̉̊̏̌͌͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅf̷̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͔̖̣̻̹̗̣͍̣̗̞̝̼̮̪̟̞̘̘͙͈̳͖̭̯͈̣͇̰̲̜̞͚̣̟̺̤̝̬̯͓͓͖͉̥̠̦͙̖͉̼̯̜̱̱̺̣̪̰̦̙̞̺͓̺̮̹̼͚̯̺͖̻̳͚̞̝̪̰̞͎͓̻͈̺̻̹̜̫̗̹̮̩̣͉̩͙̟̙̠̺͓̳̲̫̭͓̮͖̉̓̃̈́͒̄̈̏̀̄͆̈́͊̍̒͂̈́̇̐̀̐̽͌̊́̏̔̋̉̀͂͆̃̀̒̎̆̉̉͗͒̋̾́͂̃͊͂̍͛́̈́̀̿̆̀͋̈́͐̃̾̐͂͋͆̽̉̎̐͗̏̿̾͛̍̓͒́͛̈́̃̏̆̔̌͐̉̃̽͂̀̊̉̄̒̆̍̈́̇̊̿͊̾̊̓̍̋̒̾́͊͆̐̐̀̈́̿͌̆̉́̿͐̂̀̆̾̎̊͑̎́̑͊́͛̒͊͛͒́̈́̏̓̂̋̇͊͊̽̾̔̋̎̾̊̎́̀̑̅͆̇̾̒͆̽̓̾̓͊͒͑́̄̀̐͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅu̴̧̧̢̨̧̡͇̪̗͔̩̹͉͉̹͙͍͚͚̻̖̞̯̞͚̻͖̹̭̙̭̙̞̹̠͙̠̟͚̫̗̖̖͖̦̣̻̣͕̤̗̬͈̙̯̥̣̟̼͖̙̇̐̀́̐̓̀͐̇͆̋̀̾͒͆̇̐̂̉͑̒̑̇́͆͋͑̽̒̓̽͗̀̂͊̑́̏̅̐̽̽̍̽̽͆̂̈́̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅc̸̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̛̹̖̜̮̥͉̪̙̤͖̬̲̲̬̬͇̪̗̗̗̥̮͉͕̗̭͍̖͈̮̭͙̩̬̩̻̞̹̭̼̟̰͉͉͍͚̰̘̱̳̬̥̻̥̙̺̠͕͈̫͖̟̬̬̩͔͙͙̹̜̳͉͖̟͔̭͕̜̦̫̦̫̞̼̳͉͙̭̗̙̩͚̰͉͈͈̳̟̻̯̲̒̀͐͌̆̔̄̈̐̆͗͗̽̐̈́̇̎͂̉̈́̐͂͌̿͑͊́͂̈́̎̏͛̊͛̇͆̇̈̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅk̸̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̫̠̦͎̱͓̖̙̱̤̭͎̞͈̦̮̜̳̟̠̖̞̻̳̙̤̟̘̰͇̳͍͉͎̰̫̜͈̺̥̦̼̱͓̝̻̝͖͇̪̜͔̙̠̦̬̠̘͆͑̉̈́̾̿̃̍̏̐͂̂́̓͂͆̇̑̇͗͛̌̆̀̈́́͐̂̂̈́̏͂̒͑̽̓̎̊́͗̄̀͑̓̌̈̇̎̇̂̿̄̋̄̃̂́̀̒̈̀̽̇̌̄̔̓̐̅͑̒̂͊̀̓͋̈́̉͗̑̑̊̒̒̔͗̀̑̏̈́̉͗͂̈́̆̌̂͌̈́̔̈́͌̆̃͂̓̊̇͐̑̀̌̄̆̀̅̇͗́̇̂̍̍̈͗̄͒̓͑̽̋̓͊̈́̽̓̑̐̽̈́̉͌͑̓͋̈͋̓͑̌̽͗͋͛̎̀̔͗̂͛͌̆̊̍̏̈́̀́͒͋̆̄̅̇̌̎̎̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅį̵̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̞͓̱͎͉͈̰̰̝̮̙͉̪͙̲̭̜̻͓̖͎͈̟͍̖̞̬̖̲̰̭̭̟̬̮͉͚̓̃͂̋̇̓̄͂̽̅̾̊̐̇̄͒̂̉̃̊̋̇͐̿̄̓̅͛̒̋͑̇͊̇̎̾̎̂̿̿́̋͒͋̀̈́̐͂͛́̃̏̆̆̎̀͊͗͂͐͑̃̈̏̅̐̿̏͐̊̓͂̀̄͆̍͋͒̎̊͌́̑̏̈́̿͆̐͗̍̈́̓́̀̈͂͑̆̋̐̽̓̉́̒͋̏͆̈́͑̀̋͋̀͂͋́̈̏̀̊͊̊͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅņ̶̧̧̖̰͈̥̣̩͉̤͈̜͕̺͍͎͙͕̪̰͓̠̩̪͍̜͇̫͕͓̲̙̥̭̱̩̻̫͎̺̫̪̬̹̣̬̞͕̠͔̲̘̩̜̗̯̭̲̹̲͔̗̝̠̣̙̬̩̦͉̝͉̩̗̮̰͆̋̽̋͌̐́̐́̌̓̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅg̵̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̞͎̙̙̳̙̯͉̯̬̥͇̜̭̤͇̫̝͇̗̫͈̭̟̹̩̤͔̲͖͖͎̣̰̠̩̹̞̲̥͇͓͙̯̥̟̳͔̝̺̪̣͚̺̹̣̘͉̼̪̰͚̘̭͔̻̪͇̣̝̮̱̠̬̝̣̫̺̰̭͍̦̲̼̳͍͕͇̜̹̱̘͈̹̭̻͍̱͈̺̹͚͉̩̜̼̘͍̬͚̻̠̦̬̺͇̜̪̖̘͎̮̘̗͇͎̟̠̺͓̞̪̟̠̞̹̣̫̟͔͎̳͛̀̆́̔͋̌̽́̆̓̋̊̽̐̏͌̄̍̔̄́̀̈́͌̌̐͑͋͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̯͎͚͉̫̠̥͖̥͉̫̖̼͕͚̙̬͕̹̗̱̫͚̰̖̩͈̦̤̺̫͉̲̟͎̯͈̦̜͙̬̝̩̦̰̱̤̱͉̺̣̭̭̖̜̱̯̰̰̩̻̞̲͍͉͉̭͕̙̗͕̣̭͎̪̹̤̮̳̟̝̪̰̗̘͍͔̥̘͈̯͎̫̜̬̜͙͇̥̮̲͙̩̬̲̘̭̻̯̻̫͈͕̹̙̰̻̲͓̯̩̤̗̥̝͖̤͔̹͈̤̖̻̼̞̱͕̞͉̜͉̝̮̭̟̹̗̯͓͖͙̳̠͚͚̼͉̗̥̙͍͉̦͍͓̠̥̭͎̂͂͐͑̈̓̈́̌́̐̐́̔̍̏̎́̎̋̒͂̀̇͛̉̀͌̑́̈̄́́̒̅̌̆̅̒̓̀̇̈́͋͆̑́͛̓̋̀͊́̇̍́͗͒̅̊̊̓̀͂́̐͌̅͊͒̊̇̋̓̽͐̍̎̋͆͊̓́͛̈̆̓́̃̾̽͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̖͕̳͈͖̩͉̝͚̗͓̠͖̯̯̳̙̹̮̻͉͍͉̖̝̜̝̰̭͔̬̗͔̞̱̜̠̙̗̱̤̜̩̣͚̯͍̦̤͚̺͎̙̯͉̼̘̱̠̼̥̠̫͕̖̠̗̙̘̻̬̞͉͓̼̰̳̯̰͇͉̩̬̯͖͖̞̺͓̳͇̟̩̼̮̖̖͙͇̳̜̟̤͔̙̲̠̜̮̟̩̹͍̮͖̪͓͈͇̫̦̘̩̝̞͍̦̫̦̫̘̆̈́̋̽̂͒̉̅͛̿͐̓̏̈́̄̃̍̓̒̅͂̋̈́̓̿̍̈̒̓͛̇́̽̋͐̅̐̓̓͌̉̃́͒̾̄̃̈̂̎͆͆͂̄͛̐̔͂̑̍̈́̀͒̑̇́̾̍͌͗̐̌̀̏̈́̏̉̀̀͆̃̏́́̂͒̒̀̍̈̋͊̇̂̌̎̔͋͊̈́̓̾̋̀̽̆́̇͂̀̆̈́̒̃̈́̉̿̄̐̾̔̿̎̒̈̐̇̈́̉̊̍̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̵̡̨̡̮̗̹̱͕̠̥͎̭̹̱̥̖̥͔̳͍̼̲̝̜͎̬͕͉̪̟͚̭͕̝̞͉͕̙͍̯̣̣̣̭͇̳̬̼̰̯̝̺̹̩̖̞͓̻̥̼̠͓̬̭̼̜̗̥̖̮̱̫̺͉̫̣̳̻͌͆̿̇͘͜͜͜ͅc̴̛̛̛̛̛͉͕̘̺̬̓̆̔̄͂̌͌͑̄̈́̌̈́̔̈́̈́͂̀̒̓͒̽̋̌̇̃̈̊̾͛͌̑́̈͒͊͐̽̄͊͑̆̾̇̏͒̓͋̾͋̇̂͌̀͐̐̍̐́̓̊̌̀̍̔̽̏͂̇̑̿̒̇͐̌͋̿̏̀̄̆̌̀̈́̃̉̏̇̋͛́̋̊̿̋̽͂͗͗̃̅̽̀̄̈́́̄̀̔͋̆̈́̈́̓̊̀̽̍̾̔͐̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝t̶̨̨̧̜̥̻̩̖̭̺͇̲͈̹͖̼̻͙̱̫̞̭̝̻̰̤͍͔̬̻̻͔̥͎̠̙̼̖̘̟̺͎̳̰̠̖͚̜̺̞̺͈̭̤̠̻̜̬̠̹̻̹̣̥̝̬̼̮̥̙͖̠͙̬͎̮̰̦͔̯̪͙̥̺̀̾̉͋̀̇̂̊̃̾̂͗̍̂͒̓̋͒̈̅̓̉̏͆̓̌͑͗́̇̈́̒̔́̍͑͛̓̌͆͐̌͑͌̽̅̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅĩ̷̧̧̨̡̛̛̠̱͓̮͍̠̮̠̮͚̻̘̹̙̪̱͓̳̣̩̬͔̹͕̰̹͔͔̩̫̜̼̬̗̰́̍̈́̎͗̑̾́͐͂̉̄͊̒́̏́̂̄̉̈͒̀͛̓̒͗̆̆͑̃̀̽̌̀̑͑̂̏̊͌̐͊͂̉̾̿̉̽̊̈́̃̅̔̽̐͛̓͋̾͋͆̌̆̃͒̇͆͛͂͑̄͗͊͒̓̓̆̃̅͌͊̈́̒́̒͂̉̑́̌̉̈́̆̒̇́͋̊̀͗̂̈́̊͊́̈̒̐̓̈́̈̏͒̃͋͘̚͘̕͝͠͝ͅơ̶̡̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̱̘̣̩̠͓̘̹̣̙̰͍̻̝͓̰̼̥̟̻̬̬̳̜̟̜͖̯̦̦̲̬̭̘̞̯̝̜̫͚̙͕̣̳͚̻͙̘̩̜͔̝̻̟̫̠͍̪̘̬̘̘̩̺̠̙̤̮̣̥̟̭̰͚̰͉͔̰͉̗̰͚͕̥̹̻̮̪̬̖͔̥̲̖̼͖͈̙̭̦͉̤͈̰̭̖̠̗̜̲͇̺̜̙̼̰͖͍͕̬͈͎̮̥̩̱̮͕̤͇̌̈̀̏̈́͛̾̐́͊̾̓̅͂̏̐̂́̑̃̀̃̓́̈́̒͑̔̔̐͆̄̒̆͂͋́̈́̿̊̐͊̐̀̎̀́͆͛́͐̉̑͂͂̀̈́̈̈́́̈́̃̈́́͑̑̄͊̔͆̈́̓͐̑̆͋͊͐̆̑̇̋̇͂͗͂̽͌̎̾̐͌̾̿̐̄̅̽́̔̈́̈́̌̀̀̿͒̀̆͋͂̓͆̌̉̐̅̾͋̽̔̀̿̾̒͗̔͂̏̀͐̑̈́̎̍̾͊͂̎̉̈́͌̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̴̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̫̭͉̤̞̱̹̲̦̫̤̲͇͈͎̯̤͎͎̬̠̤̱͕̻̣̙̖̞̗̣̹̱̲̠͚̝͔̦̟̣̭͙̬̪̜̝̹͓̼̲͇̲͎̝̲͚̥̺̮̺͚͍͐͂̂̓͛̍͐͋̉̀̎͛͑͂̊̆̏̃́͑̈́́̀̑͂̊̋̾̓̈́̆̅̏̾̿͑̎͗̽̃̈́͋̔̐̒̄̔͋̉̅̋̓͌͊̽̀̈́̑̅̀̅̔̒͋̌͑̑̾̊̾͋͆͋̈̿̾̀̊̌̒̒̐͌͋̎̏̀͐̐̆͋͂̃̾̐̉̎̐̾̂̓͆̊͗́̽̓̽̓̽̍̈́̔̈͐̈́̈́͑̇̔̉͊̐̔̀̽̆̿͘̕͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ȧ̵̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̲̙͚̞͚͎̹͚̥̝͙̹̫̙͔̪̹͙̜̤͉͉̗̲̪͕̜͕̳̺̭̝̲̼͔̠̘͕̪̙̟̘͙̹̰̥̺͔̼͍͖̘̞̗͓̦̞̮̭̠̼̗̺̙̳̬̹̫̞͓̺͚̭͓̬̘̝̲̥͎̙̩̗͇̝̮̘̥̞͓͉̣̞̞͇͇͍̖̹̲̬͍̼̜̦̦̠͍̱̯͓̪͚̯̳̘̮̣̫̖͖͔͍͔͔̯͙̳̼̮̹̜̦̙͖̮̖͔̩̦͚̩̭̭͓͎͕̳̼̮̲̆̎͒̀͑̃̾͗̔́͊́̀̾͂͑͛̈́̓͊͑͑̏̾̒̽̓̍͊͛̍̐̉̀̾̍̿́̌͆̓̈́͆͊̉̀͊̄̏̑̿̈́̉̽̿̔̽̎̔̈́̏͒̈́̌̀̿̈́̉͌̉̀̀̓̔̑̉̌̔̋͊͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̡̛̛̼̠͎̖̘̱̥͕̹̠̦̖̖̭̤̭̓̇̈́̈́͊͐̈́̋͐̑̔̉̐͋̏̇͊̈͗̈́͐̾̆̓̇̋̿͊́̈́̊͐̃͑̐͛̃͆̑̒͑̓͐͐̀̂̀̂̽̈́͌͑̉͋͋̏̔̇̀͌̑̓̍̊͂͗̎̓̃̈́̍̑̔̀̃̐̀̆͊̿̆̊̅̅̉͒́̊͋͋͒͌̃̏́͗̒͗̆̇̍̓̐̎̄̽͛͋̈́́́̓̃̓̐̂͛̉̑̆͛̄͆̎͐͐̏͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͝͝͝y̴̨̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̤̗̖͚̲̗̠̪͖̯̣̲̪̹̪͕̟̣͓͇̩̙̳̯̰̗͈͓̖̖̫͍̮̲̪͇̯̻̼̼̠̞̱͕̜̪̩̥̜̝͕͈̫̱̝̫̬͚͕̟͇̠̜̼̥̜̬̳͚͓͖̞̙̱͓͖̭̬̩̻͍̦̝̲̠͇͔̺̜̙͚̮̜͇̠̘͓̬͓͓̥̹͖̥̩͎̣͇̹͇̲̯̼̠͔̠͔̹̫͓͇̱̬̓̀̿͊̽̑̏͆̋̇̿̾̈̄͊̿̄͑̋̇̂̈̋̆͛́͌͆͌̃̊̑̆͋̈͑͛̀̇͌͛̅̐̃̑̃̂̏̂͗̄͌̐͋̊̓̈̎̐̄́̾͑̍̔͐̈́̓̆͑͊̎̈́̈́̈́͋͌̊̓̍̈́͗̾̑͂̈́̓͒͒̀̐̒̈͆̋̎̈̎̈́͂͗̽͌̍̈̆̽͑̂͆̒̈́̈́̄̐̎̍̆͒̆̌́̋́͒̉̈́͋͑̅̂̂͗̓̉̑̊́͗̊̆̀͆͛̈́̌̊̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ.̴̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̞͔͚͔̘̟̜͉͖̱̱͕̯̖͔͉̯̟̜͕̗̰̙͚̭͈̱̲̪̗̦͎͎͇̪̟͙̪̖̪̲͇̣̫̥͉͈͕̜̹̮̹̝͙̫̣͓̰̦̪̳̤̤̘̖̬̻̟̘̹̪͔̭̣̼͕̣̹̪̜͍̮͖̺̦̰̭̭̘̫̩̘̺͔̻̮̞̳͎͙̰͇͎̠̰̗̺̳̺̝̙̺̰͕͖͍̬͖͍̭̳̮̮͙̰͍̗̜̅̇͜ͅͅͅ  
̵̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͉͇̜͈͚̖͎̪͓̠͍͈̲̞͎̘͈̮̥̬͕̭̟̗̜̮̹̫̼̭̟͕̝̖̘̜̮̘̝̝̬̮͖̳̭̣̞̩͓̪̲͚̹̮͉̟̲͎͍̩̜̙̱̪̲̗̬̺̗̩̇̔̏̾́̓̓̍͊̐̽̆̓̐͛͌͗͗̾̉͛̋̄̊͊̐̿͑͒̇̑̉͑̊̌̑̐̍̆̓̉̍̾͛̇̈́̈̑̂̐̔͗̀́́͑̽̍͂̈͌͌̔̍͗̌͋̈̃̍͌̅̿́̀̌͋̔̅̅̀̔̃̔̒̽̇̏̍̿̈́̌̈́̉̌̈̓͑̈́̑̈́̐̅͋̽̓͑̆͊̽̍̽̾͗̀͌̇̀̀̈́̏͊͐̓̀͌̋̔̌̐͋̓̅̈́͆͛́̿̀͂̀̀̉́̎͌̒̽̓̆́̐̓̆̑̌̽̂͑̎̀͛̃̏̉̋̉͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ"̴̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͓͇̺̟̣̩͕͚̜̩̥̫̝̥̤̠͈̝̰̣͇̱̗̻̩̰̱̼̺̫̫̭̰̙͓͇̙̙̫̺͕̟̘̹̟̮̲̟̳̖͕̞̩͚̯̻̦̭̝̭̝̤̥̗̫̪̫͉̯̣̗̱̖̻͓̥̟̘̙̳̜̝͔̦̭̺͚̖̲̬̺͇̠̥͓̮͕̦̲̬̻͍͎̼̩͈̝̰͕̺̰̬͍̤̭͓̤̗̱̣̝͎̟̠̭͙͔̳̙̘͎̞̖̫̞̝̗̲̳͈̪̯͎͇̙͉̼̺̙͖̲̖͔̦̈́̔͋̋̈̉͊̇͊̑͋͗͒̄̌́̄̽̑͑̃̑̓͆̾͌̀̊̀͛̑̈́̿͊̉̍̈́́̑͆̀͌̿̈́̌͐͒̂̍̓̑̋̃͐̃̐̂͊͒̔̋̀̋͛̂̈́̀́̉̎̂͋̆͗̌̐͊̑̍̐̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅY̷̨̢̢̨̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛͈̭̖͙̗̹̼̤̣̟̟̞̲͙͖̣͕̼̤̜̭̲͇̹̫̘̖͇̫̜̙̣̻͎̘͖͈͇͔̻̱̟̭̤̪̤̰͉̬̲̲̺̼̜̥̳̦̮͕̗̮̥̬͓̱̖͈̗͉̩͔̪͕̼̙̼͕̗̲͍͓̬̗̼͖͇̘̯͔͚̹͇̥͇͔͕͖̠̯͂͆̇̋͆́̑̀͗̂́̓͛̇̃̅͐̊͛̈́́͒̆̃́̀̈́͛̊̏̋̑̎̔̉̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̨̧̛̖̱͎̞̺͓͕̹̟̙͈̱̱̜̲̣̳̭̠̜̖̠͔͕̼͚̪̤͈͇̩͙̹̦̄͋̄͐̾̄̃͋̌̍̋́̽̂͆̎̔̍̎̃̎̓́̎̀͛͒͌̊́̓̇̅̌̒̽̓̇͆͆͒́̓̄͐̈́̀̅̅̌̈́̔̑͋͒͆̇͑̅̓̎͆̑́͊͆̽̅̓̄͊̒́͑̋̃̃̊̾́̈́͊̊͊̀̈́͆̀͐̾̊̾̍̀̅̏̿̒̓̀͂͐̈́̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ų̵̨̨̛̛̛̛͉̮̣̹̠̞̼̖͉̩̱̟̘̰̥̭̮̲̗̟͓̗̖̯͍̬̼̠̞̲͈̮̗̍͋̊̀͋̐̀̉͑͑̔̽̈́͊̐̑̃̒̈́̀͆̓̓̓͐̓̍͌̀̂̍́͊̈́̔͂̽͒̊̌̈̋̌̓̊̊̈́͒̈̓̏̒̈͂̐́̽́̽̉͒̍͌͐̅̈́̋̆̊̓̀̓̾̆̒̆̈́̇̎͋̈́̑̽̓͋̐͆̎̾̊̆̔̈́̃̀̈́̎̇͋̅̆̈́̇́̊̓̽̓̈́̅̓̄̒͂̿̉͂̀̈́̎̇͐̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̷̡̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̞̘̰͕͈͍̥̞̰̪̺̝̤̙̼̣̠̬̯̜̱̬̝̬̦̰̗̠̻̤͇̫̥̟̠̲̰̘͇̬̪͕̘̹̥̻̼̫̟̘̲͕̤̣͈͚̻̲̦̩̩̻̦̻͕̦̘̜̞̗͔̫̹̦͍̥͈̫̺̮͇͙̘̙̟̻̼̞̫̞̣̩̲̘̬̳͈̙̼͈̙̘͉̘̘̲̣̖̤̻͉̬͉̫̞̠͖̬̯͇̦̗̱̜̥̮̥̞̪͔̖̪̣̖̜̱͈̫͉̱͎̮̲̥̫͕̦̙̥͎̜̗̼̭̜̮̠̻͚̘̮̘̹̣̅̓̓̿̊̄͋̃̂̄͌̓́͒͂͂̽̓̓́̓̈́̿̿͐̏͊̏̇̇̈̊́͐͊̿́͗̊͗̓̈́̀̀́̏̐̀̑̈́̓͌͌́̈́͆̅̂͌̆̾̿͛̉͋̐̓͂̀͂̇͛̎͑̈́́̉͐͑̔̊̃̋̈̌̈́̋͐̒̈̎͂̉̅̂́͌͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͚̥̫̼̻̙̭̱͖̗̬͕͓̭̭͉̼̜͚͇͔͔͈̠͇̣͔̤̗̲̻̖̞̖̺̫̻̗̗̟͓͎͎̞̹͉̳͚̟͓̻̮̠̦̥͎͉̹͈̗̺̟̫͖͉̖͍͓͇͔̪͉͇̻̺̰͓͓̤̳͖̖͇͚͓͓͈͍̦̬̊͒̈́̃̊͊̃͋͛̃͒̀̃̌̈́̏̐͑͐̓̊̀̆̔̑̔̇̄̀̎̓̂̀́̾̄̀͒̀̄͑̐̇̆̅͆͌̀̌̆̑͌̋̀̋̌̏̇͑̾̍̈́̐̆̏̀̏̎́̈́͛́̔̆͐̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝a̷̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͈̗̩̝͎͚͙̰͔͖̦̲͍̗̮̦͇̥̳̙͇̼̘̩͕̬̘͓̖̭͕͎̙̩̤̝͇͇̯̺̺̙̲̣̳̤̰̤͈̳̠͎̭̩̤̼̠̰̯̥̗͈̗̦͇̲̜͚͇̜̯̳̣̖͇̟͖͙͖̟̱̪̮̺̫̘͈̹͉̯͖̳̺̲͕̲̮̲͕͓̗̤͚̤̫͎̮̘̟͈͔͔̩͉̝͙̖̻̜͖̗̭̣̯̬̻͓̝̘̥͚̤͚̱̭͍̫͕̻̟̞̝̠̘͙̙̖̲̟̳̤̳̲͍̘͓͈̝͖̞̻̫̩̘͎͚̔̅̑͆̇̉̄͗̀͑̍̌̅̇́̈̽̂̅͊́̅͐͗̽̉̈̾̈́͒̍͌̄͐̀͑̍͐̀̎̋̀͌͑́͋̄̍̀̋̈́̌̐̌̂̃̀͂̊́͛͌̎̄̽̽̐̈́͋̔́̃̎̍̃̈̿͋̊̐̆̉̇̄̏̅̏͋̍͌̀͌́͐̊̿͌̿̂͌͆̈̓̉̊̂̂̽̒̇͌͌̎̾̋̉͂̎͂͒̈͒̉̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĩ̵̡̡̧̡̡̢̟͖̯̲͙̞̠͓̼̖̰̦̦̯̗͇̥̦̻̘̙̱̱͈̦̖̯͔̲̻̯̖̘͓͈͚̹̻̼̰̲̫̪̩̝̰̭̗̮̬̣͍̜̫̣̳͙̭͍̲̘̘̭̮͙͈͙̪̰̻̙͙̭̞͔͎̜̳̥̈́̿̈́͌́͐̈́́̔̒͐͒͛͌́̉̎́̌̓͌̉̈́̈͂͐̍̄̀͑͌̋̒̋́̽́̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̯̝͕͉̯̭̭̫͚̙͚͈̮̣̼̼̲̠̝͇͉͇̬̤̤̟̬̣̱͔͙̙̻̘̞̗̫̯͉͉̣̝̦̩̥̥͍͙̝͓̩̙̤͚̩̤̖͚̗͚͚͔̮̦͈̦̬̮͍̫̗̬̻̻̱͕̲͖̗̬͎̦̤͈͕̮͈͙̫̻̖̦̝̫͍͔̟̥͖̟͎̳͇̟̙̼̖̘͈̫͕͇͓̖͚͔͚̰̮̱̬̗̳̳̭̫̱̤͇̭̤̪̼̦͔̜̺̖͔̘͈͈̟͇͙̭̤̥̣̜̰̲̖̤̙̭̝͔͙̥̭̲̦̩͓̖̙͕̳̼̫̼̪͚̝̞͕͇͎̟̜̖̻́̈́̇̿̔̅̾̔͂̐̌̓̍͒͊̈́̀̅̋̐͗̌̿̓̉̽̈̾̓̓̅̒́̒̈́̆̊̐̏̑͐́̋̇͑̍͊́͛̈̍̄̒̊̇̈́̇̄̉̀͗̈̏̐̓̀̓̐̏̋͑̒̈́̉̐͛͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̨̧̲̲̞̯̱̪͉̘̮̺̫̝̜̫̤̯͚̩̞̠̺̘͙͖̺̹̥̜̞͈̥̼̜̲̦͙̱͉̠͈̻̘̮̥͕͓͇̥̤̖̮͈̩̟̤̖͗̌͛̂̈́͊͒̈̾̿͛̈̒͌̑̉̇̔̏̇̆́̍͗̄̍̋͊̿̌̇̐͊̐̾̕̚͘͜͝͠ͅĬ̷̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̞̝̦͙̤̭̟̱͕̟̪̙̺̳̦̘̮̱̘̼̖͍̱̰͙̬̜̹̝̝̲͈͖͎̺̪̝̥̩̦̦̪̪̻̻̖̯̥͕̤̥̦̺̹͇͍̘̣̭̦̭̘̝̮̬̳͕͇̩̼̩̮̗̱͇̙̞̗͉̹̘͍̩̯̯̥̬̲̤̥̪̲̬̹̰̗̮̺͙̹̺̠͓͍̥̭̬̟̟̱̺̪͕̞̬͎͓͚̳̮͎̫̮͔͔̤͚̗̤̣̩̤̯̭̭͎̜̹̺̜̼̹̗̥͍͎̬̙̥̞̲̙͍̰̥̟̜̭̪͕̻̗̙̬̼͇̱̫̹͙͇̺̼̱̘̥̮̹͙͓̒͑̑̍̊̌̾͌̿̓̓̄̐͌̓̅̽͗̿̄̈́̊̋͑̀̑̓́̏̅̉̍͌̾͑̃͌̊̓̆͊̎͆̏͑͌̅̓̅̄̉͆̽̅͊̓̂̇̄̈́́̋̈́́͆̆͒͒͆̀̓̉͋̐̇̔̃̇͛̌̎̌̒̔̀̃̋̌͊́̒͐͐̑̉̔͑̇́̃̈́̏̅̈́̋̽͊͆͛̆̅̇́̅́͌̐͒̓̀͂̃͌̋͑̋̉̄̆̿̿̒̓̄̏͑̿̓̑͂̄̄̍͗͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̣̼͕̫̗̭̭̰͎̻͉͙̺͙̖̖̮̖͚̩̗̥̖͔̼̩͇͈̯̤̣͎̻̗̥͓̭̦̘̗̤͔̙͉̟̰̭̰̠̞̱̘̭̙̪̗̗̟̗̮̹̭̼̝̦̩͓͚̠̯̖͕̘̖̺̺̞̼͓̹͕̯̱̖̦̺̪̱̞̙̪̹̭̝̟̟̦̯̣̻͙̣̜̙̝̠͚̱̮̮͓̺͔̱͔̥͈̲̖̺̞̫̒̐̏͆̊̀̄̅̃̀̈́̐̓̇̌̔̿̓̓̔̍̅͑̎̊́͆̀̊͋̇͛̆̒̄͛̀̌͆̇̂̊̂̉͋̓̇̈̐͗̓͆̎̀͗̏̏̍̏̊̅̂̈́̊̈́̀̑͂͒͌̽̆͌̓̈́̊̓̈̇͛͒͋͐́̃́̒̓̎͗͑͂̉͛̉̔͌̓̏̈̒͑̇̈̀̀̀́̈́͊͐̓̊̈́͂̋͌͊͌̑̽̏̄̇́̾̓̓̓̿͂́̉̓̓̎̍͋̆̔̾̔̒͌̈́͐̇̈́̓͛̿̉̊̂̅͑͌͋́̾̒̿̄̇̄̅̈́̌̀͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̶̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̘͓͖̜͕̣̞̳̥͎͎̯͕̤͓͖̹̟̦͈̳̭̣͎͍̠͈͙̞̜͇̟͉̦̦͔̥̠̲̙̤̺̭͕̘̭̝͎̖̲̘̹̺̪̜̹͇̬̜͕̥̟͎̦̻̻̮͎̰͉̙̭̰͖̱͉̫̦̞͕̼̞͔̭̳͍̺̅͒̋̎̋͊͗̐̂͂͂̉͋͂̆̀͊͐̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅà̵̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̨̢͔̮̗̪̣̯̳̤̖͕̬͈͈̟͓̯̝̜̠̤͕̮̦̥̠̞̙̟̘͙͉͕̳̝̣̜̬͈̼̦̮̟͙̳͔̯͓̙͖̳̘̭̜̻̥̹͈̠̝̝̹̭̻̝̩̹̫̮͖̣̲̦͉͚̬̥̫̲̜̯̤̻̮̗̫̲̫͇͚͍͍̼̦͈͇̲͇̜͕̼̺̗̣̯̟̰͇̜͉͕̩̱͓͕̝͚͈̦͎̬̜̹͕͕̰̲̣̫͎̰̞̘͔̮̮̮͖̺̣̖̗͇̜͎̻̟̝͙̯̦͚̮̝̱͓̩͎̜̩̫̩̩͍̬̗͖̝͓̳̭̜͎̽̃̍̍̈̑͗́̋̾̆́͊̊͋̓̏̓̊̊͆̈́͛̉̒̇̋̾̈́̌̄̾̊̈̊̽̈͒̽̇́̄̔̉͑̍̅̊̓̽̑̊̽̅͗̂̇̉̈̑̉̓̀̾̂̄̏̄͛͆̀̈̊̇̊͗̔͒́̓̆̅̃̊́̓̓̐͋̑̎̂͋̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̸͎̗̣̤͙͍͖͚̥̤̜̲͇̮̪̈͊̅̌̄̋̏̑̂̈́̍̋̏͊̔̒͆͌͌̈́̈̿̔̏̃̿̋̓̐̽̀͂̉͗͛́̐͗̇̐͌̄̿͌̿̈́͒̃͆̓̏͛͗͒́̈́̏́̀̔͂̇͆̋̾͋͋̑̑̏̌͂̽̋̀͗͘͘͘̕̚͘͝͝͝l̵̢̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̛͈̥̣̗̼͖̩͈̹̪͓͉̘̝̮̤̯̯͎̻̗̦̰͔̪̙͙͇͈̘̱͈̥̺̭̩͙͇̮͉̜͈̪̻͖̜̳̠̭̜͍͇̜͚̞͓͙͇̖͕̪͙̗̟̫͚̺̦͙̜̪̬̗̮͇͉̯̤͔̜̠̬̟̬̤̗̩̲̳͍͓̀̀̈́̌̓͂̋̑̊͗͊͐̑̍̌͑̉̇͛̈́̌͐̋͐̀̊͒̓̋̃̈̋̉̓̈̂͑͂͊̅͑̂́͋́̓́̇̒͑͋͂́͗̒͐͂̄̃̀͗̐̃̌̾̌͋͊͛̊̀̾̌̔̈́͑̒̓͑͌̄̆́͑͛͌͊̀͐͛̉̉͂͗̉̽̍̓̀̈́̓̏̊͐͐̋́̏̇͗̏̇̆́͒͊͋͑̍͆̿̆̊̐̽͑͋͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅȩ̸̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛͈̳̻̥̺͈̻̮̤͚̳̘̺͚͈͇̦͈͈͕͎̬͈̬̲͉̬͓̩̳̙̲̲̦̳͇̣̥͖̝͔͈̬̯̹̬͙̼̳̞̯̫̤̻̭̩̝͈͉̫̗̗̣̬̪̤͍̬͔̲̱͖̹̟̥̗̥̖̞̺̠̮͎̩̜̯̳̩͍̝͖̘̮̦̰̻̯̲̹̲̮̱̭͕͎̣̞̉̆̐̍̈́̂̇̅̈́͒͌̃̎̈̑̄̆̅̒̏͑̎͊́̋́͆̑̑͆̀̂̾́̿͒͑̇̅̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̤̺͉̺̹̤̖̺̬̗̤͖̫̟̝̯͉̫̗̯̻̩̰̬͙̻͔̗̺͔̘̻̖̠̫̲̫͇͉̳͉̪̻̻̳͉̺̗̤̳̹̜͚̻̥̼̗̙̝̫͇̫̠͓̠̤̼̥̘̳̺̳̮̺̗̟͚̭̝̠̠̗͕̦̥̟̯͎̬͓̂̒͋̂̾̓̿̒̽͋̈̏̃͗͊̈́͐̐̈́͗̏̄͒̎͊̑̄̈́̎̐̈́̒͒̾̾́̓̎̉͋̐̽̌̄͂͛́̂͊̒̐͛̊̂́̎͑̉͌́̏̋̑́̒̉̐͑͑̇͒̆̾̽̆̌̑̓͐͆̅͗̓͒̍͋̽̀̿͊̃́͂̂͛͑̑́̓̓̓̿̿̈́̉͒̌̋̂̀̈́́͐̊͂͛͒̈́̈́͗̑̓͑̇̔̎̎̍̽̿͋̎̐̈́̂̓̉́͑̃̇̅͑͐͊́͊̏͑̀̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̛̛͈̗̣̜͍͓̖̜̼̬͍͙̹̪̹̰̘̪̘̝̳͚̠̺̩̬̥̾̓̐̑̃̐͐̅̓̂͂̊͌̌͆̀̚͘̚̕͘͜ŷ̸̢̡̘̻͇͎͎̣̙̼̮̹̱̲̜̺̘̙̻̙̫̰͍̙͚͓̰̭̖͎͇͓̠̉͑̐͐͐̐̏̆̏̋̌͑͐͑̃͐̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̶̢̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̼͚͉̲͇̯̹̪͉̲̜̣̳͙͈̖͕̯̙̬̻̻̹͕͙͙̳̠̖̼̥̹̻̜͎̟̝̺͚̱̱͕̫̙̟͖̞̹̱̪̗̼̠̲͎͇̰̜̭͉̳͙̯̬̗̜̩̖̬̦͇̲͚̝̠̰̣͉̳͔̭̯̭̦̹̺̯̖̹̮̳̺̼̹̳̜̹͓̻͕̩̫̗̭̣̠̹̜̜̫̝̮̩̙̫̫͖̳͍̭̥̫̼̘̱̩̤̮͍̙͇̹͈͇̤̳̬̩̜͔͙̣̗̞̮͈̳̩͖̤̼͚̦̻̼͇̫̩̼̥͖̜̘͖̮̣̹͌̑̿̄̆̽̊̈́̐̈͛͋̌͒͑̀̽̈́̾̍̒͑́̒̇͆̎̇̒͆̀̌̂̂̌̎̐͑̃̾̌̑̀̈̍́͋̾̊̾͑͋̿̊̓͂̾̄͊̌̓̏̔̈́̅̿̽̈́̐͑̈͋̈́̔̐̃̈́̇̓̑͒́̈́̉̐̌͛̔̆̈́́́̐͐͑́͆̓̂́̓̀̈̿́̈̐̐̃͑͑̂͛̂̈́͛̀̒͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅư̴̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̗̥͎̦̩̲͈̜̯̬͙̬̦̣͎͚̰̩̬̮̜͙͈͓̫͎̤͙͖̗̳̦̻͚͓͖̞̭͔̺̻̠͔͓̝̬̬͓̪͔͖͓͇͉̮̙̱̲̱̹̬̮͉̱̲̦͓̪͕̹̦͖̭̯͉̤̽͌͗̅̏̑̇̃̈̌̀̈́̎́̄̈́̅̊͋͛̈̈̔̒͆͛͋̾̎͑̄̈́̂̊͑̊͑̓̀̋͑͆̀̉̔̀̃̾̎̀̈́̿̂̓̍͋̓̓̈́̀̔̒͑̇̂͌̉̄͗͋̚̕̚̚̚̕͝͠͝ͅ.̶̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͙͍̳͙͕̰̘̣̞͖̳̻̗̺̫̤̬̠̭̮͖̜̠͇̞̖͚͈̤̥̱̥̫͍͎̖͙̰̪͈̲͕̱͈͉̲̥̦̭̩̞̗̟̜̫̼̯̖̳̰̫̫̞̗̞̲͙͙͈̼͚͈̦̫͔̫̼͇̝̝̲͍͔̼̗̟̯̩̬̤̻̟̞̝̜̰͇̺͙̱̮̻̦̭͇͖͖̣͕͖͎̝̰̤̹̱͖̩̫̱̻̥̱̯̹̟̱̲̲͙͈͍̗̣̬̥̖̬͕̠̖̬̦̯̞̞̣͎͓̪̫̟͓̱̤̻̗̫͍̳̦̲̦͕̤̹͇̹̗̭͖̼͐̉̈́͊̎̍̏̽̍́̀̆͂͛͆̅̅̃́͋͗̃́̂͛̈̏̅̂̔̓̂͐͒̒͊̊̀͛́́̈́̈́̽́̈̊̐̐̽̔̊̋̾̂́̆̐̂̏͂̿̔̉̈́̊͐̑̽͌͑̓̈̈́̉͗͗́̃̒̋̔́̑̄̄̋̓́͊̄̈́̃̐̅̓̽͐̒̎̒͗̊̌͆̾̈́̅̑̄̓͊͋͂̐̂̒̓͆͊̔̅͑̈́̂̐͋̆̎̇̈̅̊̉͑̊͛̐̇̉̐̏̾̍̃͗͛̇̈́̋̐̑̒́̽͒̋͐̐̏̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ"̷̧̢̛̛̛̛̠͔̠͔̠͈̖͍̤̝̈́́̓͗̉͂̈́͌͆̉̈̔̍͐̒͐̍͂͊̔̎̊̓̍͂͗̌́̿̆͑̋̍̄̊͂͋̃̐̃͋̈́̾̏̋̆̊͗͋̆̈̒̃̾̏̇̄̀̑̊̌͛̍͐͐̾͌̊̍͒͆̃͂̐̋̍̆̐̏̈́͐̃͆̽̏̒͆͂̎̈̏̈́̋̓̆̈́̓̓̓̈́̔̂̓͑̅͆̓͆̏̅̊̇̿̄͊̋́̈̃̎̓͒̅̃͒̋̌́̈̊͊̇̅̌͆͐̃̃̒̍́̈̑̅̽̈́̀͋̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ ̷̛̛̛̞̱͔̆̏̓̎̎̐͗̆̈̃̅̈́͆̑̿̒͛̀̆̾̏̓͌̓͒̀̂͋̌̓͗͐̈́̐͌͛̐̋̂̐̂́̓̓̑͋̋̉̎͂̊͒͛̍͋́̑̏̔͌̽̏̉̓̊͒̐͆͐̄̾͌̃͗̈́͗̂̏̃̒̄̊̑̀͒̒́͌̽̐̂̋̔̄̑̂́̈̊̎̑̄̎͊́͛͛̌͑́̍̈̉͗̒̈́̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠  
̶̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̳̠̺̪̪̥̜̫̝̯̰̪̹̠̺̼͍̦͚̦̪̫̳̬̬͕̩̜͖̭̱͖̝͉͍̤̗͔͔̟̙̖͚͕̗̻̼̮͕͙̮̟̣̥̱̳̺̫̲̝̙̝̫̤̳̮̜̤͕͓̦̣̫͈͖̜̝̹̞̖̝̦̥͖͖̩̮̗̦̗̩̗̖̱͓͚̪͓̭͈̩͓̲̦͍̣̰͍͈͈̩͓̣̺̺͔͙̙͍͉͍̫̮̘̫̖̬͙̮̗̩̮̥̣̗̯̙̥̪̱̮̻̱̞͕͎͓͙̫̪̳̼̙̫̜̆͊̎̏̀̋̀͗̓͋̾̈́̆̏͌͒̉͑͑̈́̐́̑͑́̆͐̑̂̋̇̓̿͋́̈̾͐͋̔̀̆͒̾͑̓́̅͆͒̉̿̐͊́͋́̑̔̈́́́̾̀̑̓̒̎͋̇͌̃͗̉̃̾̿̉͂́͛̾͒̔́́̈́̈́́͗̐̑͑̓͛͂̓̆̌̊́̈̅͐̌̀̾͋̊͑̎͋͗̂̈́̉̄̓͆̓́̂̓̓̀́͆̓̂̀̄͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̰̞̠̗̮͇͎̩͚̖͍̞̣͉̦͍̞̞̼̞̞͓̫̺̼͓̤̗̭̟͍͖̭̘̮̹̳̲͕̭̻̗̜̝̫͓̻͔̭̥̼͕͕͈̟̦̗̱̺̬̫̺̻͚̩̖͙͕̤͎̫̱̮͍͉̘̞̪̹̩̼͍̤̥͎̟̥̼̪̭̭̖̙̟̟̘̞̞̲̺͎͔̖̻̻͇̫̬̗̲͕̪̟͙̞̺̙̝͔͉̘͚̳͚͖͓͓̪̬̩͙̺̫̖̜̙͍̭̭͔͎̲͔̟͗͛͂̅̇͂̾̑́̿͋̀͐͐͒̌̍̋̌͆̈̓̅̎͂̊́͂̿̆͑̿̎̈̊͆̅̀̒̀̽̾̓̽͑̾̀͗͋̓̀̀͌̈́̏̎̍͂̈̀̒̂̏̀̊̃͂́͌̓̔́́̄̔͗͑̆̈́͌̋̑̑̂̀̀̎́̒̃̾́̓̽̇͗̒̌͆͛͋͋̆͋͛̊̍̄͑̔̆̇͆̓̈́̔̈̍̿͛͗̒̈̈́͊̈́̆́̇͆̋͐̏̾̏̀͐̿́̈́͛́̍͗̂͋̾̈͆̊̊̃̆̑͛͌̾̔̀͊̈́̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅ"̴̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͕̠̰̝̗͍̱̮̝͇͖͈͇̞̳̻̺̬̲̯̤͍̜̞̘̥̰̱͖̘̯̥̺̺̖̰̤̮̦͉͈̥͚̼̺͔͚̩͇̮̬̮̞̺̩̫͎̦̪̮͍̹̭̳̥̤͍̠̫͔̞̤̺̝͇͇̦͔̻͎̘̠̻͙̝̥͂̑́̂͆́͂̂̇̆̔̓̊̓̅͐̌̽̃͛͛̈́̎͐̋͗̏͗̈́͌̈̓͗͌̉̆́̓̿̍͛͊̽̔͒̈́̊͊̈́̔̿̋̈́̓̓̌͋̿̔̃̓̏̅͐͐̒̐̒̏̏̀̾́̈́͗͐̀̆͊̊̈́͗͒͋̽́̔̽̾̈̏̉͐̋̅̌̅̇̆̌̀̈́̈͆̉́̌̋̒̊̓̔̑̅͂̔͂̓͌̒̇̏́͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅÝ̸̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̝͖̳̰͉̞̳̜͉̞̲̰̼̮͈̲̖͔͔͓̠͖̠͎̰͍̪͕̭̟̤̙̠͓͕͚̪̯̰̟̞̞͎̙̖̫̬̯͎̺͕͕̥̣͓̰̖͙̳̹̦̹͇̝̼̣̫̹͙̝̗̖͉̳̮̻̦̥̻̱̪͓̬̫̘̮͚̺͎̣̹̠̗̯̝̘̠̥̦̟̙̩̥̱̩͉̗̭̩̖̯̣͕̦̮̩̹͎͖̗̭̬͚̪̤̭͔̬̥̱͈̞͇̪͇̭͍͚͚̙̓̓̽̋̆̋̀̒̈̀̇̄̌̾̊̆̆͊́̐̆̄̋͋̇̇̅͋̒͗̐͂͌̌̈́̋̇͒͗̊͂̔͗̈́̉̈́̓͆̀̍̾̽̈̀̔̑̈̒́́̌̑̅̔͊͗͛̂͑̍̽́͌͛̿̈́̋̔̅̿̈́̈́̌̈́̇̄̅̑̀̉̿͌̆̀͛̎͌̀͆̑̔̈́̎̿̾͛̇͑̀̈͊́̈́̑̆̊̅͋̃͗́̈́̈́͌́͊̌̑̒͐͂̾̈́͆̾̊̔͒̀̽͐̂̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̧̢̨͕̩͇̠̙͇̱̝̯̦͇͉̞̝̘͕̯̘̹̖̰̦̖̼͚͖̭̯͓͖͓͔̺̾̇̽̂͌͒̊̾̄̎͝͠͠ͅͅͅą̷̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̪̣͍̣͚͖̩̜͍̫͍̩̦̫̙̳̰̥̪͈͔̜̣̩̩̳͕̙͎̯̤͇̟̟̠̻̤̪̙̮̫̥̜̱͕̦̭̟̱̬͍̮̱̜̹͚̼̪̤͍̣͖͓͍̹̭̦͙̻̖̜̪̯̦͉͎̟̫̬̮͚̫̭̱̼̖̻͙̖̻̠͚̩̬͍̙̫͉̤̘̺͎̯͚̭̆̆̀̂͋͗̅͋̓͆̉͂͂̀̈́͌̀͐̎̉̂̈́̌̇̑̾̃̾͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ḩ̸̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̛̟͕̣̬̙̱̳̱̖̙͔̬̭̦̻͚̬͈͕̹̥̠͎̟̺̤̼̫͉͙͕̟͔̦̰̻̻̯̰͎̘̘̜̪̝̱̳̪̼͙̖̠͚͓̲̯͎̼̠͔͍̩̮͈̠̫͈̝͉͈͓̜̼̩̬̞̺͓̟͕͇̱̲̺̼͕͔͔̼͈̩̩̭̙̾͛̒̉̂̽͊͊͌̌̉̒̅͐͗̓͛̈̃̈́̂̍́͋̌̾͗͑̈̈́́̔̀̔̓̐́̅̇̈́̌͐͋̽̑͑̆̿̂̀̓̓̌̓̌͒̐̃͑̐̆͒͛͆̌́̓̆̉̋͂́̀͊̆̄̓̇̑̊͂̋́͐̉̓̊̑̇̽̅͆̔̌͌̓̎̈͛̈́̔̒͛̀̈́̔̽̎̿̋̐́̓͊̈́̀̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̢̢̱̩̞̯̰͎̼̣͕͖̰̟̼̗̥̝͇͈̪̞̱̻͇̭̤̰̟̱̘͋̓̐̊̆̇̃̽͐́̽̅̀͑͌̌̈́̔̅̎̔̇͐̂͋̒͌̀̎̅̄͆͆͛̂̇́̍̓͛̇͆̌̈́̄͂̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ ̴̧̡̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̱͉̟̱̦͕͓̪̹͖͚͉͚͉̲̝͚̝̝̮̗̱̯̯̰̼̞͖̤̬̝̠̫̼̭̹̼͕̥̦̪̬͚̫̮̥̙̘̠̝̤̹̖̙̖͉͇̞̭̞̥̙̜͓͉̣̫̬̮̩̗̼̺͚̝̝̤̤̻̬̣̱͕̪͕̬̗̝̫̤̮̬͖̝͓̻̯̜̭͇̖̰̺̰̘͓̬̱͕̩͎̻̟̪̲͔̙͔͎̖̙̥̫͎̼͙͎̱̜̮̱̥̝͕̤̙̪͕̮̮̫͙͖̼͈̳͉̮͓̗̰̹̼͈͙̟͖̪̣̱̞̻̆̿͗̉̐̆́̈́͋͛̌͛̔̽̀͑̓̑̋̑̅̓́̽͛̍̾̏̅͛̀̆̓͊̋̋̃͒̄͊̒͂̉͗̈̓̽͛̋́͛̅̅͆̊͐̔͒̎̐̋͗̔̃̈́̔́͊̒͂̏̍̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̪͓̲͓̼͓̫̮̩̗̦̫͉͖̻̥͈͇̙͙̩̻̯̼̬͈͉̗̤͈̫̹̲͓̪̱͎͔̳̼̤̻̟̪̫͉͇͖̳̮̟͇̝̮͕̮̟͙̣͖̝̹̗͖̲̳͚̯̲̤̱͔͔͓̠̳̩̗̘̰̝̦̰̩̬̜̣̹̬͉̙̮̫̠̘̬̥̹̱͚̘̯̘̭̜̳̗͙̝͍̺̭̱̜̣̗̪̠̰̥̠̼̲͙̟̠͉̬̼̬̲̣̭͉͓͓͉͕͔͖̗̯̘͙̫̳͔̪̯͇̼̟̤͙͈̟͕͔̖̤̘̜̝̼̬̜̦̝̥̖̬̥̻͚̍͌̓̎̀͆͛̂̀͆̀̈̓̍͒̃̇̏̈́̆̎̅̊̀̿̆̓̉́̾͗̒̈̈́̏̑͒̐̓̄͛̾̀͋͌͋̋̀͂̈̈̽͌͛̋̑̉͋̿͋̄̔̓̓̒͒͒̿̈́̔̔̍̂̐͑͐̿̈́̇̉̄̌̄̍́̄̀̒̓̊́̇́̃̊̂̀̐̂̅̀̐̃̑͂̈́̂̄̍̃̄̅͐̍̂͊̓̈́̂̅̈̉̽͛͊̈́̑͒̓̍͐̎̿͊̈̽̅̀̍̄͑̃̾͆̎̃̍̏͌̇̃́̃̂̀̌͆̽̃̈́͛̈̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̶̨̨̛̙̬̩̰͈̼̖͇̹̖̮̼͚͇͙̭͉̠̘̺̼͍̹̪̖͇̗̳̮̬̹̹̹̿̀͂͊̀̎͌̍̂̍͑̒̉̀͒̈́̏̐̔̒̓̈́̈́̆͛͂͂͑̈́͗̄͊̔̈́̓̾̓̈́͌̏̊̾̂̅́̿̈́̓̈́̿̅̉̑͐̉̎̓́̑̏̑̀̇̈́̆͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝à̴̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̨͈͎̘͖̹̬̞͖̬̺̤͕̭̩̙̣̰͈͔̱̘͙̞̮̗̪̠̲̳̦̯͍̭̜͚̹̱̰̠͎͎̠̞͉̖̣͓̜̼͓̩̠̗̲̟͇̙̳͙͓̮̝͈̣̪̫̻̜̫̥̜̭͉͚̗̬̺͈̠̭̘͓̰͚̟̯̲͖̮̺̦̩̹͕̱̜͈̟̬̯̩͉̣̮͈̰͙̱̪̝̱͔̥͉̳̳̠͓̟͙̟͇̀̓̃͗̋͛̈́̇̊̓̄̒͐̓̋̊̀͐̅́̃͌͌͋͒̆̀́͆̒͒̌̈́͛̀̓̀͒́̀̋̆̃͌̏͛́͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸͖̙̝̼͎̬͔̙̜̬̞̏̊̑̋͌̋̎̕͝'̸̡̛̛̛̛͔̮͖͔̳̥͈̫͍̠͕͍͔̰̪͕͍̖̱̹̱̳̒̾͗͗̇͑̃̂̃̆̈́̾̀̏͐̓́̐͛̾̍͂̇́̔̈́̌̽͒̔͛͒̃͑̊̅̆͒̔̈́͊̽̄̐̔̐̉͒̓̌̈́̈́̾̇͒̎͐̀͗̐̃̽̆̋̆̓̃́̀͆͂͛͗̊͆̈́͋͐̆̈́̿̏͂̏͗̌͌̈́̐̀̈́͂̽̊̿͗̓̒̊̆̄̈́͒̍̌͌͆͌̑͐̉̔̿͊̊̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝s̵̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͎͈͎͕̘̲͎͖͉̣̹̬͇̠͍̜͉̱̩̬̻̹̖̜̤̦̘͍̯̭̥̞̫͇͈̝̥̩̠̲̞̟̺̖͉̖̤͚̜̩̣̻͓̺̠̟̙̺̘̬̫̘̬͔̪͙̖̮̯̞̻͋̓͗̃̌͒͌͋̽̒̀͂͊̈̉̈́̐͐̂̐̀̏͐̔͊̈́͐͗̾̔̈́̂̂͆̓̒͐̋̇̀̿̑̅̊̐̊̒̄̾́͆͂͊̉̾̆̐͋̏̿̀̾̅̈̈́͆̉̌͂̾͊̓̆̒̅͒̋̇͋̽̄̇̓̾̃̒̇͑̎͊̓̇́̆̂̾̿͂̆̀̄̓̽̒͊̍͒̓̈̋̈́̓̀̑͂́̐̈́̃̀͂̐̀̃̿̔͑̓̌̎̂̑͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̝̱̘̙̯̗̱̟̜̘̖̻̣̗͉̠̞̖͎̱̬̫̘̫̖̣̮͍̱̟̺̤̹͓̥̣͖̥̪̥͖̭̣̩͉̯͍̹̥̥̗̘̻̪̲̙̲̬̹̜̭̦̞͉͕̮̭̬̥̙̼͍̭͓͍̟̣͇͔͕̳̪̬̼̼̦͕͎̤͓̩̰̜̭̰͖̣̎̂̈͂͋̌͛̈̽͛̽̒̐͊̄̿̀̀̌̈́̏̃̀̀͆̀̆͋̐̀̔̍̐͗̃̊̊̉̀͂͋̐͂͋̇̐͌̉̽̽̽̀͑̾̋̐̈́́͗̅͂͊̆̌̀̈́̒̈̈̀̒͛̃̒̎̃̈͑͆͂͊̈́͂̃̃́̆̂̈́̓͋̀̒̓̿̎̈̾̽̆̅̿͐̾̑̊͋̆̀̾̄̆̒̍̊̋͛̀͋͆̈́̈́͂̐̈́̃̽͆̅͆̌͊̈́͑̈́͐́̃̿̓͋̽̍̇̈́̍͌͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅẘ̴̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̛̘͇̥͍̖̞̘̗̼̤̣͇͍͇͖̪͖̰̱̭̣̖̲̖̥̻̗̰̩̯̲̳̼̻̖̙̝̘̫̬̖̲̬̺̞̤͈͙̮̪̦̟̱̬̜̳̯͔̯̦̭͈̙͈̟̠̩̫̳̠̫͔͖͈̖͓͉̰͇̼̝̗̹̬̮̘͍̹̮͈̜̫̜̫̮̦̯͎̱̜̮̭̭̼͙̩̥̩̖̖͇̬͕͈̯̩̜͓͎̯̭̜̟̻͈̞̟̖̠̬̝̗͎̦̯̭͎͍̮̥͍͕̮̣̦̮̆̒̓͑̏̋̓͋́͌́̀̔́̇̈́̽̉̆̈͆͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜h̶̢̧̧̧̢̢̧̛̬͚̦̻͉͎͉͖̗̦̺̠̤̘͉̮̼̜̩͙͉͈͔͇̞̞͉̖̙̫̫̮̥̬̪͍͚̻̭͉̟̝̙͓̰̼͈̦̹͚̭̩̫̖̺͔͉̫̠͚͇̱͎͍͉̪͉͓͎̖͙͓͍̘̟̩̜̮͕͇͓̖̪̯͖͕̻͔͉̝̜̙͔̼̰̲̝͙̙̰̻͔̹̮̣̜̯̹̏́̎̔͒̅̍̂͌͊̈́͊̾͌̋̒̂͗̅̌́̾̾̃̓̆͛̔̇̾̋̆̌͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅa̷̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̨̢̬̻͎͍͎̗̟̼̰͓̘̩̺͖̘͖̱̘̞͙̣͉͔͍͇͎͕̬̩͇̗̰̤͕͔͇͓̜̞̘̗̻̯̙͉̦͙̱̞͙̭̯͚̩̲̜̹̝̼̯͕̠̰͇̤̝̙͖͕̣̪͔̹̺̠̜͈̺͈͓͓͚̠̰̲͇̱̖̻͔̪̯͓̩̹̳̫̺͍̺̖͇̲̯̤̙̳̹̠̻̠̞̣̥̬̭͈̖͇͎̖̼̱̤͇̗̤̱̼̘̟̱̪̮̼̲̹̖̱͎̩̗̫̱̥̠͎̞̺͙̪̫̦̯͈̙̯̳̪̓͊͒̊̄̃̐̎͑̌̃̃͛̑͆̒̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̨̨̛̥̫͙̯̯̦̯̲̣̰̠̪̣̖̝̯̿̂̍́͊̂̽̿̚͠ͅ ̶̨̡̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̻̻̦̝̼͕̬͖̭̯̝̮̫͎̥̼̙̼͈̙̭͇̲̗͍̩̻̯̝̗͓̙͔̪̝̯̬̹͚̲͕̹͉̠̺͉͙̹̦̪͙̰͎͎̰̳̩̭͔̳̩͉̰̹̹͉̤̥̥̦̘̖̗̗͔̯͖̤̱̠̲̩̣̥͎̫̳͖͖͈͖̟͍̜̬̝͕̹̣͚̭͕͕̳͖̲̘̮͍̟̼͇͉̰͕̖͇̻̦̹̟͎̘̻̖̥͓̞̼̞͍͚͖͙̹̖͕̝̰̲̰̜̠͕͍̯̱̠͍̜̖̖͖̭̝̟̰̝͚̻̠͖̘͓̳̝̼͚̤̜̻̭̮͍̜͔̽̄̓̓̑̈́̾́̓̃̾̏̊̈́̈̿̾̅̓̀̈̈̆̽̄̐́̾̓̀̿̾́̎̑̊͋̑̈̈́̉̈̿͗̈́̐̔́̒͑͆̍̀͐̐̑̂̈́̓̅̀̈́̿͌̈́̎̑̾̉̑̑͊͑̀͌̌̋̍̏̀͌̍̾̋̓̃̊̈͛̔̆̍͌̉̈̓͂̐̒͑͋̑̀͑̃̓̎̓̽̅̃̉͛̄̈̀͐͗̓͛́͛͐̋̔͋̌̅͑̓̆͂̅̌̀͐̈́̐̂̿͊̓̎͆́̍͂̿̀̓͋̆͌͌̀͂̀̽̽̀̀͛̀̍̄͋͆̿̈́̇̅͋͐̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅI̷̧̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̪͖̗̫̰̲̘̘̞̹̺͙͈͚̠̭͙͇̩̘̗͚̜̮̱̹̭̪̪̼͈̻͚͚̪͈̱̬͚̠͕̥͙͙͚͇̱͕̖͖̥̖͙͉̜͙̮̠͉̙̘̣͓̠͈̗̺̲̭̖̞̫̤͔̫̮̥̥̺̪̥̼̗͕͚̬͇͙̦̫̳͉͍͚̜̬̤̭̣̝̼̰̯̜̟̯̱̜̱͕̼͚̹̱͕͎͕̟͎̠̻̖̜̩̟̫̪͇͈̙͓̭̤̫͈̪̳̭͖̮̭̠͎̻͓̭͕͕̗͈̿͆̉̊̓͊̐́̒͂͒̏̈́̌̓͑̓̉͛̏̈́̃͂̓̿̉̈́̄̃̌̋̑͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̢̻̝̞͉̮̘̜͈͕̖̮̖̝̳̙͈̠͙̬̤̯͈͍͙͔͍͇̰̬͙̼͖̱͉͇͚̜̗͖̭͓͗̅͐̅̅̓̐̀ͅs̸̡̛̛̛̛͚̦̲̞̹̠͓̰͖͚̫̰̤̗̟̦̪̣̓̿̀͗̋͊̎̂͆͊̎̃̀̄͂̄̎̋͐̏͛̐̄̌̍̽̅̃̓̌̃̽̂̊̎̀̒͋̏͑̓͒̈́̀͒̂̽̃̏̓̒͋̓͐̀͂̾͐̓̓̊͒̏̓̽́́̒̍̍͑̈̑̃̽͋̑̍̆͗̔́̆̽̔̀̏̒̿̑̽̀̽̎̃̅̉̇̚̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝a̸̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛͙̹͈̹͍̤̙̩̖̰͇̯͈̹̖͕͔̣̭̖̞̘̥͕͈̟͓̣̻̞͉̫̻̗͍̦͉̘͚̠̪̗͍͓̱̞̱̱̣͉̻̭̦̫̲̘͙̤͓̣̼̭̯̫͕̦̝̠̗͔͕̲̘̦̞͍̺̩̲̟̰̩̥̪̫̼̦̬̪͔̗͓̖͙̜̭͔͎̪̺̫̦̤͉̣͉̳̳̘̳̭̦͖̦͓̦̠͍̝͍̦̰̬̖̠̬̱͎̘̺̘̹̭̯̤̙̰̙̫͎̩̣̥̣̼̲͉͙̝̪̻͓̘͊̀̾̈̏͒͐̾̑̓̓́̌̒͌̇͌̓̃̈́̍̈́͒̒͛̌̂͑̅̾͐̒̈́̎̏̆̿̀͊̎̅͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅḭ̶̢͎͍̘̙̘̼̞̲̻̿͒͗́̍͂̒̏̓̈̐̑͆̾̂̈̍̃̔̿̽̀̒̾̽̈́͊͐̆̒̅̂̃́͛̐̔̀̄͊͒͋̚͘͜͝d̷̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͈̭̮̰͔͔̞̥͙̺͖̹̘̯̲̙̥̬͙̦̰̩̳͖̝͈̬͔̬͎̗͇̮̺̟̩͇̥̤̼̤̭̼̦̘̦̣̮͉̼̟̺͖̜̩͚͇̭̭͙͇̬͍͔͖̪̠̩̜̫̞̗̭̙͍̪̤̬͕͉̳̙͖̪͙̜̖̭̺͉̫̤̣͖̮͖͇̼̺̮̣̤͍̜̙͇̪̗̭̫͖̖̼͚̦̹̮͍͔̼̟͚͙͎̘̲̲̗̮̹͎̹͙̪̪̼̦͚͇̺͖̮͓̙̦̺̪͓͉̱̿̋̓̉̃̈́̆̈́͗̌̊̃͂̎́͐̊̆̍͑̈́̂̍́͗̈́̏́͆̀̂̂̈́̍̋͂̋̀̈͊͒̆͛̌̾̑̈́̑̈͆̓̃͐̉̈́̈́͌͊͂̂̓́̃̂̏͑͂̈͐̏̅̍̓̾̄̏͗͛͊͌͛̍̀̄̂̆̊͆͛̊͌͌̈́͆͐̊͗̄̋̐̋͋̑͂͋̐̊̅͛̀̎̉̋̅̊̀̒͑̿͂̆̈́̅̍͑͊̅͌̉͌̑͐̉̄̈̄͛͗̂͂̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝!̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̩̩̝͕̠͍̮̯̝͓͚̠̱̦͍̼̲̹͗̄̐̐̓̎̂́̋̄̀̋̽͛̉̐́̇̆̅̇̃͊̒̓͒̂̒̿̉͒͂͆́̏̈̓̂̃̓̀͂͂̀̆͆͋̂͆̊͑̔̄͆͂̓̋͂̔̍͂̉̅͑̂̌̓̑̏̊̀́̾̏̈́̄̎̇̊̋͐̈͑͋́̿̆̆̈́͋̈́̿͑̓̀̿̋̒̈́̓̀͗̄̆̈̃͌̎̅̿̌̄̈̈̇̓̄̄̉̂̈́̔̊̅̇́́̆̈́̈́̏̈́͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝"̷̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̠̫̖̫̼̮̜͕̦̥̯͎̬̠̦͓̝̻̠̥̪̬̠͕̤̺̫̘̙͈̣̦̘̤̳̜̥̦͇͕̰̞̩̮̰̜̗͙̱̦̻͎͈̩͔̭̺͇̖̳̘̱͓̫̪̭̰̝͖͉̖̫̰̜̞̼͔̮̰͍̯̺̜̙̺̙̹̻͉͓̲͉̪̼̺͍̯͙͖͍̼̝̜̫̪͙̩̻̥̦̝̙̭̳̪̮̹̦̳̦̤͈̫̳̗̰̬̣̜͚͙͕͚̟̣̗͚͙̩̜̳̰͓̠̫̘̫̠̖͖͉͈̪͇̳̯͖͇͎͖̬̫̣̗̊̔̈͊͐́̎̌̋̃̌̈́̔̽̌̈́͂̂͆̂̊̌̅̆̏̈́̌̈̾̓͗̌͐͐̌̆̀͑̏̒͗̈́͒͗̃̓̅̓̀̌̓̌̄̅̍͋̾̇̃̈́̆͑̏̎̅͛̿̽̾̀́̈́̊̎́͊̿̽̍̈́̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̧̢͓̫͚̩̪̞͔̲͚͇̣̙̟̬̻͖̬̗̺̼̯̤̳͈̹̰̖̦̗̱̯̠͚̜͕͕̭͓̠͔͍̪̻̰͕̣̦̳̦͎̰͉͈̞̫͓͚̝͖̻̖̻̞͖͎̤̠͎̬͎̲̟̤̖̺̟̯̙͈̥̗̯̥̺̖̬̯͔̘͙͚̻̻̻̱̤̩̽̑̓̈́͑̈̚͜͝ͅ  
̴̨̡̨̨̟̱̟͚̯͚̪͓̼̹̖̭̭̭̘̞̙̭̖̹̟͉̱̬̩̰̰̬̦̞͎̰̗̭̣̼͎͎̹̲̹̺̮͚̠̱̩̤͓̪̰͉͇͇̊̊̿̊̾͛̑̿͋́̎̃̈͋̊͐̓͑͒͜ͅ"̷̖̯͍̟̥̙̤̰̰̟̤͈̯̾̊̀̆̆̉̐͂̀͂̊͒̇̍̿̽́͆͋̉̂̆̈́̍̒̈́̽̐̏̉͊́̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝D̸̨̢̛̛̛̝͎͔̱͔̹̞̠͉̟͖͔̟̼̦̦̝̱̺̘͚̼̣͚̬͎̮͙̫̎̒̋̀͒̑̔̈́̎̽̍̐̈̓͊̐͗̾͑͛̒͛̑̚̕͘͜͜i̷̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̛̛͉̼̝̫͔̲͖̜̻̝̗̰̩̜̖̝̪͇̗̫̦̰͔̻̳͈͙̭̬̠͙̞̞̰͔̼̬͇̻̦̙̗̹̼͙͈̠̘͈̟͎̪͚̗̳̪̮͚̪̺̪̪̺͇͖̣͓̪̣̮̼̟̳̬͔͍̟̳͎̫͔̘̖̫̘̰̯̺͉͎̯̗̬̩͇͉̤̦̝̦̙͓̪̝̭̫͚̩̯̟̘̲̫̦̻̼̖͉͕̞̘̬̻̘͔͊͒͐̾͆̃̒̏̀̀̉̽̒͊̂̃̀̾̈́̾̽͂̀̌̂̈́̉͗̃̾͐͊̇̾̃͆̈͊͊̾̉͐̋͑͛̀̅̇̈́͛́̑̂͒̂̀̀́̿͆̋̊̀̉̅̆͛̂̈́͑̌̎̅͊̂̌͐̃̇̃̿̅̑̉̐̋͛̽̈́̉̄̎͒̂́͂̅̃̀͋͐̑̏́̋͆͋͌͂̀̐͑́̋̓̓͊̊̃͆͒̾̂̏́̒̽̇̑͛́̈́͋̂̍͐̽̓͑͑́̈̊̓̿͌̆̌͐̔̿̽͑̂̌̑͑͆̽̿͂̊͒͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̸̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̦̘͎̺̻̺̳̮͎̦̞̟̱͇͙͚̮̙̣̱̝̥̘̠̠̫͔̳̱͙̤͔͇̮̻͈̬̳̣̟̗̳̦̟̝͇͍̣̤̯͔̫̤͎̹͔̮̫̬̺̮̜̜̬̹͉̞̥̖͓͍̟̮̹͚̲͎̬͇͓̲̼̺͍̙̝̠̯̝̰͖̳͈͚̲̰͍̫̭͍̬̘̠͚̯̰̗̩̥͓̥̖̜̣̺̭͈͖̲̩̘̭̪̞̗͈̰̥͙̭͚̼̬̹̠̦̳̙̗̻͔̼̪͈̬̘̘̹͉̮̻̥̫͖͇̘͈̰̤͎̜͔͖̪͈͚̂́̈́̌́̓̋̀͆̓͗̎́̿͒̋͒̅̈͒̃́͛̀̐́̔̏̒͆̏̑̎̋̿͋̑̋͛͑̅̋̔̊̄̀̅̈́̎͗̈́͋́̒́̈́̒̎̄͆̔̃̌͊̆͐̈́̀̀͋͗̈̈́̇̐́̾͒́̎̔́̌̃͛̏̄̈́̀̀́̂̆̀͋̓̈̓̊̏̈́̅́͐̋̀̔̃̊̋̈́̒̈̓̓̈́̈́́̍̿͌͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͈̜̭͕̮̜̦̭͉̰̺̖͕̺͈̠͎̖̩͔̲̩̲̳̻̣̻̠̞̪̞̝͇͖̟̺̇̿̓͊̓͑̐͆͒͐̏́͛̾́̂̐͑̒̋͛̀̆̌͂͂̄́͂̆͂̀́̈̃̈́́́̀̀̓́̈́̿̔͊̂̉̈́̆͑̉̍̈́̾̑̌̌͐̇̓̅̿̍̏̆̍́͋̆͛͆̾͊́͒̈̿̋́̎̍̇̅͌̿̒̿̀̽̔̔̀̓̄́̅́̒̆͊̽́̑͛̀͌̉̊̈́̽̓͊̉͋͌̔̍̉̀͂́̈͋͒̈̓̐̌̾̒̽́̽̀̅͑͂̇̒̓̆̊͗̾͐̒͑̅͌̎̈̋̏̊̿͊̈̊̊̋͊́̀͊̓̈̓͗̇́̈̋̋̌͛̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅy̴̨̡̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̢̛̜̺̻͈̠͎͚͚̦͕̭̲̱̥̬̟͚̤̰͍̤͍͓̺̮͕̳̣̲͍̼̗̟̳̤͔͕͎̭̮͚͇̼̖̦̞̳̦̖̙̲͍̜̬̺̜̙͍͉͍͕̟̥͇͕̻͕̹̗͍͓̹̬̼͖͙̰͖͖͍͈͉̤̥̹̻̺̗͔̳̝͕̻̯̬̲͎̠̺͚̬͈̫͓̟̠̮̞̱̜̖͕͈̪͚͙͓̩͍̞͎̣̻͚̰̥̦͙͍̤̪̠͚̗̮̻̹̮̝̩̣̩̼̥̦͍͎̖̰̠̤͓̭̘̞͈̲̖̠̻̥̹̝̰̟̗͎̫̣̬̬͇͉̪̦̖͔̐̂͗́̈͌̅́͒̿̉͌͑͊̒͒́͊̄͑̄̒̉̀͋̃̍́͊̓̾́̆͊̀̑̋̂̋̊͛͒̂͊̑̀̊̋͛̑̌̎͊̇̔́̅̃̈̓̆͊͆̔͐͑̎̀̏̄̎́͆̃̍̂̓̎̈́͊̑̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̡̧̡̢̨̡͍̮̥̺̝̜̮̤̬̱̼̖̻͔̰̫̩̹̻̥̘̞̠̺̫̤̗̫̺̩͆̋̄̉̅̇̋̈́̑͛͗̇̀̓̽͒̊̇́̔̀͐͂̓́̚̕͜͝͠͠ư̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̻͎͍̙̱̱͎͈̠͓̳̖̭̰͓͔̗̞͍͈̠̱̜̬̖̙̝̬̹͎̗̻͉̘̼͙̝̥̮̗̟͇̜̟͈͈̻̩̘̱͍͓̟͈̤͓̙̭͎̘̦̟͙̳̲͖̙͓̜̤̬̹̱̬̭̝̤̻̖͚̻̲͇͚̙̥̘̰͍͔͔͇͎̜̗̮̩͖̟̘͉̮̙̭̪̰̻̳̰̭̙̬̫͚̗͈͍͔͉͚̮̤͖̭̱̜̟͉̫̫̠̬̤̼̙̜͇̝̤̯̼͇̥̬̳͎̋̽̂͛̎̈́͐̀͛͛͛̊̅̓͌͊̾͆̎̀̓̽̄̎̽̉̀͐́͗̈͛͋͛̎̓́͛͑̒͑̇̃̉̀͒̃́̂͒͂͋̓̉̍͛̒̈́̈̉̈́̅͊̋̊͒́̈̊̂̇̏̀̈̌̿̉̔̽̋͊̆̌̾̄̈́̈́͑̈́̑̃͊̀̈́͌͛̔͒̓̆͐͆̌͆̒͐͂̍̽̌̋̑̊͋̔͂̅̔̎̏͒͋͗̀͗͋͂̈́̀̀̒̍̆͊̈́̃́̾̈͌̈́͛̀͆̈́̋̂̅̌̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̨̧̛̛̞͈̙͙̼̝̣̝̙̯͓̖̤͖͉͖̲͕̣̜̤͓̗͉̼̫͎̯͓̩̼͓̞̝͓̝̙̙̞̣̭̗̞̞͚̪̮̳͎͕̤̩͎̯̠̰̗͎͎̰͍̺͎͇͔̣͖̜̱̪̍̒̂̍̅͐͋̊̾̓̏̓́͋̽̉͆̏̑̍̿̀͆̓̆͛̐̎̈̏͐́̈́̃̌͂̐̉̕͘̚͜͜͜ç̷̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̺̻̫͍̣͙̪̯̦͔̭͚̥͖̜̪̮̠̼̺͕̮̥̯̪̙͚̬̫̪̼͔̩̝̝̲͈̝̲̫̞̟̣̜̹̦͔͓͙̥̦̯̺̤̱̠̳͕͈̻͙̻̙̥̰͎̠̤͎͉̦̩̞͙̞̘͙͍͚̭͚̮̹̳͔̝̘̫͔͙͍̞͚̥̙̤̳͓͕̩͉̖̙̖̖͓̼̥͈͚̖̹͍̙͕̤̮͙̻̬̙̟͓̳̼̟̜̺͔̦̫͍͖̭̪̮̯̘͍̤̤̻̙̻̟͇̼̝̮͕͎̻̫̗̀̂̐͊̂́̌̋̅͌̀̎̆͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̧̛̛͎̤̬̬̯͖͌̆̎̒͊̍͂͊́̐̈́́̏̒̎̅̂̾̃̎̈́̂̆͗̇͋̏͊̈́́̈̓̊̽͆̄͂̆͌́̓͒̊̾̉͊̾̐͂̅̀̄̾̀͑̑͗̓̀͑̈́̈́͛̆́̇̆̓̍̓͑̑́͐̓̒̈̀̌̀͒̓͂̐̿̓̒̉̐̇̿͑̓̆͂̆̆̃̇͂̈́̈́͑͌́̐̾͌̾̍̈́̄̾̉̈́̉̅̿̈̂̉͐̒̃͂̉̽̿͊͛̿͂̎̌̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠m̷̡̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̛̖̯͙͎̞̻̘̖̬̙̹̳̤͉̟͕͈͖̪͎̹̱̟̥̼̖͚̱̮̻͕̙̝͎̦͇͔̟̩̻̖͎͚̲̠̣̬̟̥̭̰̖̥̤̮͈̬͈̬̦̟̝̲̪̗͔̰͈̦͈̯͕̯̫̭̮͖̦̜̻͍͚̩̩̙͈̯̟̗̗͙̠͔̭͔̥͎̲̺̜͔͈̝̙̪͚͍̣̩͖̙̯̰͍̯͔͎̣̼̫̭̘͕̜͓̯̱̗̳͇̬̝̼̮͍͓͕̪̹̰͚̗̗̥̗̼̹͇̰͓̮̼͕͇͇̫̻̹͕̻̞̀̓̒͂̑̂̊̀̎̒̓̑͐̾͆̅̏͊̿͌͌͆͒͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅę̵̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̫̺͔̯̺̘̦̫͖͙̲̜̮̥͉͈̭͍̞̖͙̩̙̯̰̱͓̟͕̺̬̝̦̤̯̼̦͔̠̗̯̞̱̤̟̗͕͇͈͚̖̳͚͈̳͖͈͍̪̱̯̳͉̗̮̤̲̙̳̠͔͚̹͇̞̭̤̼̟̪̮̗͔̠̣͔̠̟͙̳̖̦̩̈́̔̀̈́͒̈́̀̐̏̀̓͛̒͌̔͛̆͂͐͐͐̓̍̽͒͑̌͛̇̎͗͊̓̇́͑̅̊̉̔̊́́̽͛̐̏̌͆͋̆̊̿͒̓̿̂́̈́̈̓̈́̈́̓̈̐͂͒̋̍̑̏͆̈̽̏͊͑͂̄̂̀̚͘̕͘͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̘̬̭͇̖̖̻̦͎͈͓͔̣͖͉̜̮̬̤͈͓͚͚͔͙̤̤̱̹̞͚͕̙̩̩̰̬͙͍̣̯̖͙̻̻̘̭͇̞͈̼͍͍̖̰̘̺̤̦̖̳̙̱̦̝͈̪͓̱̥̼̝͍̞͚̪̠̠̗̞̻̺͙̤͖̝̹̣͍̰̜̤̥̻̺̤̯̼̲̝̺͓̝̭͙̖̺̻̪͔͕̩͍̪̝̯̘͇̝͎̠͉̣͊͑̾̐͛͗͑̒̇̉̇͆̄̀̈́̃̒̓̉̈́͆͋̀͌̅̆̑͛̈́͂̂̌̀͛͒̓͒̀̑̋̀͒̆͗̏͌̓͊͒͗͌̄͑̈̍̽͗̎̿̑̑̒̿̆̆̀͗͋̈́́̒̓̈͛̌̎́̇̏̍̋̏̿̿̔̽̆̈́̒̈̌̂̈́̇͐̊̃̈́̑̃͆̋̌̆̍͆̀̍͂̐͗̉̾͑̾̏̄̓̈̆̋̈́̿̿̒̏̽̋̓͆̈́̌͑̏̑̋̑̎́̾̐̓̓͌̀͑́̈́̽̾̔̾̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅh̵̢̛̛̛̬̜͎̥͚͉͉͈̥̤̥͇̰̜̤̝͈̓͌͋̈̌̇̾̅̋͛̂̊̏̀̄̎̄͛̃̀͛̐̿̔̆̋̒͛̄͌͋́̄̓͂̃̆̑̈́͐̇̊̽̏̿͑͒̌̍̒͐̐͆͑̊͆̑̈́̂̆͐͛̓̃̾̾̄̽̆̀̾̋̏̑͗̆̉̇̏̓̄͛̏̈́͒̈́̓̈́̀̅̎͆̓̉̈́͛̍̃̈́͋̐̽͊̉̒̈́͊̾̋̌̓̆͒̐̄̀͐̽̈͗̆́̈́͛̏̉̈́͗̓̋̈́̔̌̆̋̓͌̒̃̾͋͗́̍͊̿̽̇͗̆̅̏̽̒͋̐̈͂̈́̄̅͊̈̀̇̒͌͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̵̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͖̹͉͓̪͇̱̼̭̲̳̭͖̲̝͙̻̞̤̦̫̳͍̪̰̰͙̯̘̲̟͚̜̺̭͉̠̣̤̬͎͇̹̻̭̟̺̲̪̹̻̥̤̮̬̦̗̼̞̤̥͚̙̟̹͙̙̺̃̊͒̾̔͐̓́̾̽̾́̂̔́͋̿̎̓̅̂̒͆͒̌̉̒͒̆̌̀͌̎̓̍̃̀̐̃̐̽͐́̑̿̓̀̀̌͌̎̂͂̃͋̏̌͆̓̐̀͒̾̈̒̇̀̅̽̎́̐̈́͒̒̐̾͑͗̾̒̾̈̃̀̽͆̎͑͆̄̓́̾͛́̐̇͒̿̒̀̓̈́͋̌͐̔̍́̐́̒͗͆̀̿̾̎͒̒́͂́͗̓͌͛̽̈́͂̾̋̏͋̀̃̀̀̈͑̀̈́̊͒͗̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅr̷̡̧̛̛̛̲̞̭̼͓͚̹͕͇̭͕̬͙̯̰̲͍̦̖͉͉̻̗̙͉̩̲̼͖͈̰͇͎̮̘̝͔͎͓͙͇̜̠̞͉̯͖͍̰̹̺̆͐́̈́̃̌̎̉̈́̏̏̅̓̐̉͊̄̐͂̈̅̌̑͑̂̈́̿̈́̅̿̆̇͛͒́̅͂̒̐́͌̇͂͐͐̆̔̈̓̃̊̀͆̔̏̆̀̒̀̑̏̑̈́́̽̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅe̷̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͉͔͕͓̠̖̖̺̹̯̫̹͈̱̱͕͙̱̣̞̪̥͕̪̺̯̖͇̳̘̜̻̙̟̳͕̪̹̤̩̟͕̙̻̹̜̩̗͖̼̤̗͉̜̬͚̻͓̥̝͉̜͎͈̩͓̳̘̞͙̲̳̜͉̙̣̳͓̩̙̱͓̰̰̱̰̲̪̦̲̹͒̈́̎͌͛͑̒̀̈́͒̀̍͊̇̅̓̈̉̒̄̄̓̀̿́́̄̐͆̒̃̇̒̌̾̅̇̅́̎̔̄̈̆͗̊̂́̐͂͛͊͋̊̀̃̈́͒̀͗͛̿͑̎̿̊̔̓̊̃̇̈̆͛̔̉̌͋͛̾̽͋̔͑̈́̾̆͊͐́̒̎̃̌̈́͐̎̏̀͗͗̍̌̀͒̉̈́̎̂̀̅͂̉̀͌̐̀̌͊͛͑̏̾͆̋̊͊̈́̀̀͌͂̈͌̈͊͐̑͂̒̒̒̀͆̌͌̉̽̋͑̄͂̒̈́́̇̑̄͑͌͑͋́̉̋̉̇͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̤̪͍̭̯̺̰̯̦̩̩̟̭̞͚̙̗̦̗͓̖̭̥̝͖̮̰͇̣̱͇̜̫̹̻̭͙̠̟͓̪͙͉͈̝̙̦̪̮͇͍̖̭̰͕̣̣̮͉̣̖̳̫̳̬̣͙͈͓̻̼̬̳̤̳͖̫̺͈̘͇̤͕̳͍̝̯̦͍̠͍̱͓̘̗̮̰̗̤̮̣̯̟͉͓̳͚̣̞̗̖̲͕̦̹̭͔̙̠͓̤͆͒͗͌͑̿̎̐͌̂̃̔̊̐̈͋̈́̀̎̋͆͆̾̅̓̑͂̐̃̿̽̈́͋͂̉̈̀͆̾̃͂̀̃̇̇́̊̅̈́̓̀̏̀̅͒͋̊̅́̃̆̐́̅̿͋̽̑̑̍̏͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̛̛̛̗̮͓͎̙̳̣̬̮͓̯̀̅̌͗̎͐̎͌̌͂͑͒̽̏͋͊̇̄̂̔́̏́͗̀̓̾̐͋̈́̇̈́̎̏͛̌̌̓̅́̀̈̒͒̆̉̑̔͊̍̾̓̃͗̑̓͐̐̇͆̿̓̎̌̄͐͛̈́́̆̓̏̃̍͊̄̆̑̽̾̑͆̔̀̓̀͊͊̏̈́͑̓͆̈̈́́̇͆̃́̌͑͑͆̓̓͌̓͗̎͛̇͒̈͗͌̿̆̈́̎͋͗́͐͐̏̀̓͗̾̀̅͂̑̓̄̉̉͊̐̎̊̏̆̾̄̃̋̌̂̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅơ̴̡̡̡̡̡̳̟̦͍̹̩͉̩̖̭͔͙̼̣̺̮̝̗̮̖̭͖͍̠̫͉͚̦̱͎̥͕̗̤͉͚̝̱̲̠̹̤͔̗̟̺͍̤̻̲͖͑̈͐́̉͊̾̈̄̅͊̑̿͐̃̔͆̉͂̚͘̕͜ͅ ̶̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̞̳̦̳̱̺̙̤̙̲͍̝͔̮̭͈̙͔͓̮̳̰͓̬̪̝̬̬͈͈̹̘̗̠͚͓͓̱̝̠̫̜̩̬̲̲̭͖̟̥̝̙͉̥̜̘̝̟̦̻̦͕͈̝͙̱̗̻͕̖͕͇̠̺̞̺͔̪̗̻̙̖͚̳̰̘̘̞̟͇̤̥̲̫̭̮̺̭̞͓̝͖̼̹͇͓̝̝̖̦̮͈͙͙͉̞̭̟̱̺̝͓̬̣͙͈̠̜͓̫͕̦̮͔̗͇̗̼̠̮̺̱͓̼͕͍̦͂̈̎̂͐̈̑̇̈͂̋̌̆̎̀̿͐́̈́̾́͆̋̂̆̆̎̆͛̉̏̆͊̽̐̏̇͋̅̔̈́̊̄͆͒͆͗͋̀͊̊͊̎̈́͐̒̆̋̌́̍̐̊͋͐͛̋͊̎̌̏̈́͗̅̉͗͂̑̽̑̐̏͐͛͆̃̋͑̃̄̊̔͛̔̍̓̎͐̅̏̔́̓͗̽̾͆̓̐̀͐͋̓͛̉̄̉͑̏̅̇̏̌̀̂̌̉̉́̈́̽̄̓̈́̔̀̓̆͛̍̐̍͊̾̈̐̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̴̨̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̮͓̩̝̩͇̩̱̫̭͖͓͎̠̦̥̣̙̬̱̤̟̗̞̹̦̭̮͇̣̼̥͚͓̮̬͙̯̲̩͔̘̠͙͉̱̘̳̭̭̱̯͕͇̫̺̼̼̞͓̦̙͍̜̜̘̪̙̠̤͕̮̫͚̙̙̼̠̦̭̰̰͕̱͉̱̪̰͓̭̫̘̦͚̹͔̩͕̞͙̺̙͍̼̤͗̃̏̎͛̔͊͂̿́̂̊̏͛̇̋̓͆̎̐̅̈̀̇͂͊̈́͂͐̂́̌̾̈́͑̔̅̍͊̏̃͛̓̋̈́̌͛̀̂̅̓̃̑̈́̒͗̈́̏̓̔͆͐͑̽͌̅̏͗̾͊̌̂̈̆̈́͊̓̇́͒̈̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅą̶̨̨̧̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̗̫̤̘̬̗͔̞̯̝̟̖͔̫̰͖͇͓̙̭͚̼̱̥̤͈̬̣̙̖̲̟̝̩͔̜͎̱̺̙̥̫̯̦̱̜̝͈̦̜̪̗̺̮͉͕̞͓̲̯̯͔͎̹͕̝̮̹̘͙̥̖̝̭̰͉͇̳͍̠̺̠̬̻̤͓̤̤̝͔̤͉͉̜̰̭̗̘̮͇̖̜͍͉̤̗̜̣̱̟̳͓̳̯̟̮͍̮͔̝͔͍̿̑́͂͐̇̈́͌͊̔̐̑͐̉̑͂̿̍̈͒́͑̒̽̓͂̿͋̿̆̆͌͂̿̊̄̎̅́̉͑́̎́̆̀̎̏͆̈́́̓̓̅͌̈͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̛̛̛͓̱̳͍̤͕̿̈̀̾̒̋̌̾̓̃́͂̑̓̀͑͊̑͐̀͒̎̿̅̑̽̀̃͑̊̈́̂͆̊͌́̍̀̏͑̔̋͆̄͊̇́̑̓͌̈́́͊̐̎̎̉͂̑͗̓̄̒̀́̑̍̄̑͗̊̇̀̒͗̐̂̌̅̌́͒̏̇̊̾́̿̄́̏͆͑̊̑̋̔͒͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅļ̴̡̡̢̖̞͇̬̲̟͔͈̗̟͖͓̙̫̲̯͇̯̮͓͈̠͔̯̬͚̺̻͖̠̩̘̱̣̣͓̜̥̣̩͚̯̿̊͌̽̈́͋̒̾́̒͆́̾̓̓̔̎̒̈́̑̎̾̍̍͒͛̌̓̂̊̉́͆̐̿͒̔̑̓̉͒͊̂́̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̢̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛͎̻̺̻̠̦̲̘͇͚̜̰̥̘̟͇̯͔̮͔̱̲̱͕̬̼͙̝̺̺͚͎̱̫̮̬͎̘̗̙̟̖͓̰̪̟̺̭͈̯͍̥̠͈͖̳̗̭̙͔̱̘̤͈͔̲̦̝̭̙̫̳̫͓̤͖̹̤̬̙͚̬̣̫͔̹͓̝̃̌̾̃͑̅̑̆̏̔̇͛̓͛̽͊̍̄́̄͆͑̀́̎̀͑̿͌̄̍̋̊͒̄̎͆̎̈́̌̿̎̿̔̽̇͋̍͆̄͆̓̈́̈̑̎̀̀͗͛̏̄̈́̑̊͂͐̔́̎̈́̑̽̇͑́̀̒̾̈͑̽̐̂̃̔̄̇̈̈́̒͊̐̈̈̃̉͌͑̀̓̓̉̌́͆̾̈́͑̓̋̉̈́̉̆̍̾́̑̓́̃̈̈́͘̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̶̨̡̡̢̡̢̛̮̤̰̼̪̞̲͖̖͕̬̱̩͔̬͈͓̼͈͕̗̺̟̦͍͙̥͈̟̲̪̻̞͎͓̣̯̩͍̠̫̩͓͔̤͛̈́̀̇̓̀̿͒̉̈́́́͗͗̒̾̀͋̔͐̿͆̃̈́̾̀̅̂͌̏͂̿̀̀̽̂̄͗̒́͂̍̓̋̌̈́̐̔̊̀̑̎͆̋́͆̐͛̔͐̄̎͆̽́̈́͋̒̄͊̾̔̓̈́̈́̍̎̍̈́͌̏̈́̌̾̀̉̄̿̿̔̌̇̆̈́̃̄̈́͒͋̄͗͛̉͑̐͋̈̆̋͒͒́̅͛́̎̆̄̓̓̚̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅơ̴̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̧̛͓̙̳͚̬̫̬̹̗̘͍̥͍͔̗͔̞̮͎̞̜͚̖͎͎̭͎̰̤̼̱̱̹̭͍͎̫̟̳͓̱͎̦͕̺̠̖̙̘̥̯͖̞̪̻̲͉̖̲̯͇̪̲̠͚̣͍̖̫̱̯͕͉̼̹̱̤̰̝̠͕̘͖̞̦͎̪͇̲͎̼͇̟͇͙̠̫̤̠̤͓̮̘͓͓̠̜̤͙̣͙̝͓̫̰͔̘̮̫̠̱͔͖͙̺̼̺̘̲̤͉͉̼̹̜̠̼̠͔̞̲̝̦̅̈́̾̍͆͑̔͛̂̈́͒̆̔͋͆̒̓̅͋̓͗̿̉̍̈́͒̌͌́̔͆͑̀́̆̉͐́̋̿̿͋͋̈́̈̐̽̈́̀̈͑̀̓̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅm̸̨̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͍͓̣̭̥̺̹̯͈͖̭̯̫͉̗̬̮̘̫̬͓̗̱̥͈͍̦͚̱͙̜͚̻͎͈̪̞̭̜̪͖͖͙̣̭̱͖̲̦̣̣̝̮̦̜̪̹̬̝͔͈̬̰̫͓̠͚̼͇͓̗͕̻̘͕̤̗̺͈͇̯̩͈̳͕̥̠͖͖̹̝̩̤̻͍̻̹̲̩͔͎̭̻͈̯̮̬͓̝͔̬̙͉̥̯̪̬͉͈̻̝̙͔͈̻̫͙̯̠̞̬̟̳̬̝̩̗͕̭̩̜͔̹̙̝̪͓̙̬̬͇̞̯̞͖̥̣̼̠͔̫̫̯̣̠̣̥͈͚̟̥͔̣̠̙͍͈̩̳̻̆̑͛̎̍̈̉̌̓̓͛͂̏̑͆̒͂̉͑̅̅̿͑̓̃́̽̎̓́̅͊̀̉̈̒̾͊̿̋̉͛͗̿͊͐̾͆̈́͊͛͒͌̃̀̽̍͗͛͆̍͗͒̀̑̾̍̐̅̾̉͌͆̓̿̈́̽̃̅̋̂͋̋́́͗̌͋̆̌͒͌͛̈̆̏̈́̃̓̄̈́̄̅͆͒̃͊̿͌̄͋̾̈́̆̔̉͒̈́̾̓͌̽̏̋̈́̂͒̌͌̒̍͊̈́̾̄̈̓̆̒́̆́̊̐̈́̓̈͐̋̏̂͑̋̈́͐̈́̾͛̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̡̧̢̧̢͖̪̲̣͍̪̱̳̜̤̩̳̬̰̝̬̱̟̖̻͇̜̻͙̬̹̠̗̺̥̠̰̪̥̙̤̞͇̞͖̗̜͕͚͉̜̠̬̠̥̯̖̫̻̫̫̱̤̙̟͍̰̦͖̙̖̺͓̝̹͙̫̫͉̙̜͈͉̱̘̫̞̲̾́̈́̉̒̉̅̐̈́̑̃͑̌͌̽̕̕͜͝͝ö̶̟̰́̌͂̍̍͌̓̊̈́̋̀̚͝͠n̷̨̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̧͚͍̺͈̮̘̜͕̫̠̭͉̯̳̘̯̪͚͔̳͕͕̝̲̹̰͇̗͉̹͙̪̠̞̩̭̣͉̞̥̼̩͓̯̯̹͉͇̘̟̱̼̫͇̭͙͖̟͔̤̺̱̩̬̝͇̯̼͓͎̰̘̠͙̬̤̣̩̟̜̮̪̰̜͖̹̟̙̫͇̤̰̗͇̮̖̗̱̞͖͙̳̠̥̜̬̜̰̘͇͔̼̲̤̍̂́͌̐̃̈́͂̋̑́̃̿̎́́̎̌̈́̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ȩ̷̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̬̻͇͍̙̜͔̬̙̝̤̮͉͍̝̼̪̳͎̫̪͇̗̰̱͙̖̫̘̫͉̠͈̘̩͇̠͍̪̥͓͉̭̮̩̠͍͚͍̺̫͈̟̜͔̮̝̼͙̥̼͍̗̲̼̮̝̘͍̬̩̠͙̖̹̟̘̼͚̖̤͇̘̞͈̱̘͍̠̦̭̮̖͓͓͓̟̎̾̂̒̀̓͌͆̏̈́̈́̍̅̒̂́̉̊́́͒̽̓͆̈̔̑̏̅̈́̀͑̋͑̅̿̓̊̓̓̑͛̀͂̑́̊̓̐̊̿́͌͆̉̆͂͌̓̅̀̉̐́͛̈̿̍̍̔́̂͊̔̆̏̋͛̄̊̒̈́̎͋͑̈́̃̓̄̂̑̌͐̃͊̉̇̅̀́̊̒̓́̊̇̍̈́̉̒̓̑̍͆͆͗̈͋́͂́̿̎̀͊̐͑͆̒͌̈́͗̓̈̈́̌̆̽̓͋̄̌̄̄̋͋͛̆̒̏̽͒̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̛̻̮͓̠̗̳͈̹̘̲͈̙̦̜͔̤̤͍̲̘͍͎͎̻͎̞̻̲͕͙͙͔͕͚̫̖̗̬̥̫̘̣̪̝̖͔̩̠̥͍̹̮͇̦̗̫̰̪̗͍̖̮̭͈̮͖̹͕̘̹̻̥͔͇̰̖͕̳̬͔̠̜̳̯̠͉̯̞̫̤̜͈̻̯̮̙͉̗͚͙̼̹̣̼̤̤̣͚̣͇̳̘̫̺̙̻̩̻̳̦͙̺͉̞̣̦͕̝͇̺͎͇͕̠̭̳̠͍͍̱̤̳̩̥̹̦̹̤̘̗̤̹̤̔̈́͋̎̾͗̀͋͒́͆̄̾̃̄̐̄̑̌̌̀̐̏̄̊͑̾̈̊̊̔͆͌̔͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅơ̴̢̨̧̧̦̭̭̮̖͔̜̬͙̩͉̱̬̤̗͔͇̯͖̰̖͙̗̳̙̫͎̻̼͙̠͙̟̙̮̬̙͓̠͖̰̻͎̦͌̈́̂̿̎͑̒͂̆͐̓́̔͗̊͆̾͐̓̎̏̈͋̾͛̓̄̉͌̆̉̔̋̒́̉̂̄̃̄͋̃͂́͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅư̶̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̛̛͙͖̹͓̤̬̟͍͎͎͉̲͇̪̺̫̤̻̳͍̞̟̺̻̠̼̗͍̰̳̬͇̻̠̖̣̟̝͓̫̝̲̪͇̭̲͎̠͈̘͖̙̩̣̙͍̦̫̭̯̩̰̪̦̤̜͖̰̻̥̠̬̼̝̯̬̹͔̣̗͇̥͖͔̤̜͙̜̞̥͖̠͔̗̼̥̘̹̗̠̮͇̻̞͇͈̼̣͈͚͉͇͉͓̘̘̱͔͎̗̪̻͕̼͚̣̞̣͇̻̟̥͈͚̟̖͓̝͙͑͛̄̋̄̈̔̂̄͋͂͐͑̉͗̆̓͋̌̒̎̈́͆͗̐͐̀̆̌̎͊́̄̏͑̈́͗̑̄͒̂̈́͋̀͛̎̀̈́͊͛͒̎̽̓́͛̒̋̋̆͂͋͛̎̋̾͊̌̈́̓̓̓̎̋́̈́̀́̽̃̋̓̃̋́͑̂̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̵̨̛̰͇̱̩̻̖͎̺̭͎͙͓̫̫̝̯͔̯̟͖͔͈͓̖̹͖͈̜̻̺͚̦̱̼͇̻̰̠̑̀̀̊͆̂̉͐͑̿͛̌̂̌̾̑́̎͗̇̉̈̃͗̊́̑̌̍͛̇͗̇͒͊͂̽͑͒̽̋̈́̏̃́͛̋͂̀͐̃̌̓̈́̑͑̂́̏̉́̎̐͌̐̐͑̍͐͊̓̓̍͂̽̽̆̔̊̐̿̉̒͋͌̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ?̷̢̛̗͎̦̹̻̠̟̮̝̺̘̻̝͇͍̖̬͍̘̩̻͔̝̟͙̝͙̠̗͚͖͔̳̰̜̠́̓̐͆̍̽̅̀́̎̆̅͐̉̀͒̾̚̚͜͜͝͝"̶̡̢̱̙̫̟̱͕̰͓̺̟͙̝̝̞͖̒͋̆̓͊̒̊̔̃̿̉̀̄̔͑̉̓̅̋̇͆͆͘̕̚͘͘͝͠͝͝ ̶̢̡̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̝̰͇͖̜͇̞̘͎͖͙̭̳̩͕̼̱̤̬̗̜̰̖͉̝̱̹͎͎̦͙̳̰͕̠̼̠͓͕̞̤̊̒̏̈́̽͋̅̐̈̃̈́̂͗̅̏̓̈́͒̈́̋̈̄̓̂͑̽̌̽̀̓̒̎͛̌̿̇̒̒̽̔̅͋͊͆́̀́͒̊̓̀̔̇̅̋̌͆̅̌̎̆̿̓̈́͆̀͗͑̇̾̿̔̊̉̔̌̒͋̀̑̏͒͊̈́̅̑̈́̐̍̾̂́̊̂̀͊́̿̀̇̅̊̓̇̔̈́̈́̇̾̀̈́̌̑͆̀͂̆̒̀́̆̿̾͂͐̋͋̏̏͋̌̽͌̿̋͗̄́̊̒̆͋͂̒̀͐̆͒̂͗̓͐̆̾́̇̇͋̈́̀̈́̂̈̅̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝  
̶̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̥͙̖̤̯̗̹̳̲̱̙̤̲̖͉͉͚̣̣̙̘͖̺̤͍͓̟̟̣̪̹̪̖̹͎͖͕̦̲͕̦̭͈͔̭̺̝̦̩̜̰̠̥͖͍̘̘̹̩͎͓̱͎̫̪͉̯̺̹̼̻̫̦̪̞̱̟͉̻͈̲͍̭͎̬̲͇̬̰̙̺̝̺̺̤͉̜̱̟̤͍̩̹͓̩͚̦̙̪̩̼̣͙̰̳͕̦̫̩̝͚̋̀̅̃͑̊͂́̀́̓̾̈́̈́̇̿͛̂́͋̄͗͆̑͛̅͛͛̑̍̾̊̂̾̔̀̎̓̿̾́̈́̔̿̂̎̓̒̋̀̂̓̂̑̊͋̃̒́̈́̆̓̈́̾͆̈́̀̇̈́͆̂̉̐̔̑̈͗̂̓̎̅̔͐̋͗̎̂̊͛͒́̑́̎̀̿̌̍̌̈́̉͗͂͒͌͒̌͛̌̑̊̀̇̉̈́̇̀́́̓̅̃̄͆͂̇̾̐̈́͋̉͛̓̏̇̐̇͊̈́̍͂̂̐̐͗̌̇̇̓͛́̓̒͗̂͊̅̽̈̐́̍̀̀̒̓̉̿̎́͑͂̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̪̰͚̮̗̞̤͓͕͚̱̝̦̯̰̮̳̖̼̬̭̦͓̩̻͔̞̹̥͎̩̹̩̥̰͇͖̮̣̬̠͎̱̟̲̯̞̼̄͐̀͑̅͑͆̒̌̍͗̒̈̓̒̈̊͒̓̎͆̈́́̒̽̀̓̒̊̃̒̈́̈̑̃͊͋̽̓̓͌̏̌̃̀̈́̈́̓͐̀͑̿̽̒́͂͌̈́̀̌̓̀͒̂̀̋̒̒̇̈́̀̾͌̓͊̋͋̎̊̄͂̑́͌̊̎̍̑̾̍͗̊͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ"̵̧̧̧̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̥̫͓̤̟͚̩̮̟̠̟̳̖̘̹͇̺̜̹̩̱̰̗͇̱̙̬͈̼̹̮͕̫̠͉̘̤̯̦̜̲͖̤̹̯̯͔̰͙̰̭̻̼̻̯̪̰̫͕̩̜̜͕̩̖̹͙͍̙̻̲͔̫͍͔͈̭̟̫̪̩͈͚̺͖̬̭̟̘̘͕̗͖̯̞̣̦͍͇̮̠̘͔̲͔̝̫̭̼̲̞̼̤̟̰͚̝̣̩̪̟̪͕̼̲̟̯̹̳̟͉̖͚̠͚͇̞͔͕͉̜͇̫̣̠̹̩̼̰̎͋́̓͂́̽͋̈́͌́͊̏̀̌̈́̓͊͛̀̅̌͆̍̐͗̑̈́̾͐͋̓̉͐͐́̈́̀̓̑͋̑̏́͋̿̽́͌̌̐͒͐̀̓̐̅͂̾͛͆̓̔̽̃̍̈͆͊̐͗̓͑͒̔̄̇̈́̽́̍͑͌̌̃͊͑͆͑͆̉̊̓̉͛̂̾̈͌̈́̀̀̂̉̽̓̍̄̈́͛̎̔̏͆͆͒̅́͌͛̍͊͗̇̒̐̀͑̎̆̿͐͑̈́̉̀̊̌̈́́́̿̿̓̂͒͊̈́̇͂́̽̾̿͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǸ̵̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̧͍̝͕̥̜̠̙̻̜͕͖̹̬͉͎͕̪͍͈̭̳̖͓͎̺̳͈͉̼̳̪͍̤̙̼̬͚̯͖̣͚͚͖̼̟͖͈̩̠̠͇͓̭̖̺̜͈͖̥̻̻̬͖͉̜͖̥͇̦̬̲̼̗̭̘̼̪͖͈̺͇͓̮͇̹̜̞̗̙͙͇̝͇̪̥͍̦͔̦̗̞̱͎̩̮͙͔̬͉̻͎̺̯͍̼̺̥̟̱̼̖̰̰̯̟̥̻̫̮̻̭͍̻̼̞̪̥̗͚̖͙̲͔͔̼͉͕̯̰̠̥̬̤̻̒̏̌́̏͑͑̈́̄̑̄̿͌̽̄̇͑̊̊́͒̌̏͂̊̀̑͐̀͊̒̊͆̈̈́̽͗͐̈́̈͋̐̀̉̐̀͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̢̢̡̡̧͈̭͚̗͉̘̥̟̥͇͇͉̲̬͖͉͓̗̼͍͈̩̤̖̻͉̠̺͎̰̑̂͌̀̇̅͒͛͂̇͒̑̎̂̓̕̚͠͝ͅ.̵̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͔̤͍͕͚͚̼̙̞̳̼̟̪̤̝̼̦̩̤̬̳̜̭͍̥̮̭̭̙͉͖̬̻̖̞͔̤̦̮͈͔̻̱̻̘̱̤̫͍̳̗̜̲̦̟̺̰̱͙̲̗̹̟̹͈̟̣̥̗͉̣͓̰̘̖̳̲̰͈͔̩̘͇͎̫̹̼̬̪͖̦̱̣̞̳̘͚̬̖̲̞̻͙̟͇̩̲͍̘͙̫̝͕̪̣̮̗̝͖͈̤̭͈͓̤͓̥̝͙͉̘̜͎̳̲͚̞̖̟̠̬̣̜̲̭̟̳̇́̎͐̓͌͌̾͂̈́̈́̋́́́͌͋̎̏̋̿̅͆̀̾̒̐̆͂̏̆̀̃̒̈̓͒̇̒̇̈́̄̏̐͌̉̓̑͊̀̓̓̈́͒͌̍̀̓̈́͐̂̿̐̐̈͆͆̂̉̅͛̎̐͌͗̊̇̎̇̓̐̌̇̈́̓͐̀̿͊̽͒͊͑̑͋͋͌̃̋̋̇̈́̈́̔̊̆͋̀́̎̂͒̑̅͌̓͐̐́͛͗͗́̋̓͑̃̑̊̂̉̾͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̛̙̲͚͓̻̳̘̲̹͓͚͇͓̩̥̜̝̪̻̦̮̮̱̘̫̳̣͖͉̱͖̺͚̤͇̠̰͓̖̘̞͚̻̥͉̤͓̝̮̞̬̟̪̩̥͕͚͔͍̰̱̗̫̪̝͖͙̲̻̞̖̫̙̱̣̖̠̠̞̳͎̺̗̯̼̱͛́̄͛͋̈͆̅̿̊̈͊͌́̓̐̓̀̅̈́͂͗́̓͋̅̅͗̈̂͒̆̽̇̒̂͛̍̈́̚̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̛̝̗͖̪͍̻̟̜̞̗̠̣͇̩̼͉̠͇̩͎̙͎̬̩̩̗͎̲̦̞̠̤͓̼̰͖̤͚̺̻͇̪̘̲̤̟͉̣͙̣̳̪͎̹͚̠̫̫̳͖̱̺̘̱͍̯̯͇̖̯̠̺̦̣̮͎̟̬͇̜͍͕̝̩̗͖̬̳̜͕͈͕̟͍̫̮̪̟̖̣̘̳̜͚͍͍͔̳͕̘̬̠̺̻̹̦̥̣̟̲̣̬̗͎̻̺̻̦͔̞̰̫̜͍̩͎͇̦̞̦͉͔̩͉̲̯͈̟̪̠̘̦͍̲̞̖͇̰̭͈͎̮̹̲͉̬̲̦͚̪̳̰̠̰͎̻͔͓̮̩̻͍̫̥̗̀̽̾͂̋́́̓͊͌̄͗͆̅͆͐̀̊̌̒͋̿̽̋́̈̈́̉͆̈̇̾͑̈́̊͋͐̾̂͆̍̉̆͋͒͛̑̋͛̃́̈́̂̋̄̈́̿̋̔̔͐͗́̐͗̔̀̎̈̓̄́͛̈́̆͛̀̄̃͂̎͌͒̒͒̀̄̓̋̾̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̯͚̘̩̖͙̹̤͓̪̠͕̭̠̫͙̬͔̪̠̘̰̩̩̙̮͓̠̞̳̲̤̜͓̝̭̙̘̞̼̮̜̪̤͉̠̹̩͓̱̙̬̺̰͚̙̳̘͎͖̥̤͕̖̭̙͎͎̟͕̺̼̳̺̭͍͈̠͔̖̝̗̝̼̘̟̘̳̩̥̖̳̻͙̟͇̦͇͖̥̬͖͓̠̗͔̱̺̱̰̬̗͇͉̭̜͎̩͙̞͔͔̘̠̰̗̗̟͙͙̮̙̣͉͓̱̤̩̹̭̟̳̤̭̱̮̬͙̣͇̠̺̗̥̙̜̹͈͇͍̘͖͙͉̣͓́̈́̈͛̓̃̂̐̎̈́̎̏̾̽̎̾̎̆̉͋̀̋̎͂̈́͊̑̓͐̏͒̓̋̽͊̃͂̈́́̔̈́̓̽̅͗̒͋͋͋̀́͌͑̑͂͆͛̅̔̔̀̊̌͗͗̿̃̉͌̾̆̿͗̑̊̈́̀͛̏̉̿͐̽̀̈́͊̒͒̏̋̏̊̀̽͂̈́͐̒̄̅̈́̔͆̾̓́͂̃͐̿̀̓̿̽̔̈́͊͐̈͌̒͗̀̾̾͐͗̉̊̃̒͆̀͊̓̍͆͛̾̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̛̛̛̛̺͍̜͉̻̺̩̙̮̩̺̖̮͎͙̙̘̌̄̃͒͒̎͊̽̐̎̓̈́̍̐͂̅́̍͌̎̄̎̽͋̋́̽̏͆̍͊͂͒̔̄͛̿̓̉̐̍̾̋̓̆̄͆̿́̑̄́̋̀̀̒̒̃̈̑͊͊̈́̀̔̃̌̑͑̏̆̏͗͆̀̋̾̈̊͆́̄̀͛̽͂̊̅̐͌͌̀̄̎̈̀̽͆̆̌̇͐̅̎̃͌̄̔̎͐̉̌̈̅̃̈́͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̴̨̡͖̥̥̠͚̺̪̳̖̠̥̝͓̺̹͇̬̩̗̯͍̦̼͈̪͖̘͇̹̙͎̜̑̓̃͋́̾̃̂̓͜ ̸̨̨̡̨̱̥̰̘͚͇̪̠̦͇͙̝̹͚͔̤̪̟̺̝͈͖̻̙̜̮̠͓̞̮͖͚̬̫̻̥̗͉̺̦̠̩͎̦̥̼͐͒͆̋͛̉̌̈́̅̑̋̈́̓̍̎̀̓̄͛̊́̇̀̿̋̇̊͐̐̀̏͒̊̓́̑̈́̎̈́͊͆̈́̍̍̈̇̀̀̎̃͑͒̅̀̄̍̈́̽̐́̃̏́͆̉̿͂̐̽̂́̏̍̽͘͘͘̚̕̕̕͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅm̵̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̯̳̻̖͍̙͈̳̬̺̙͈͙̠̘̞̟̫̙̝̹̱̮͙̺̻̣̖̼̣͉̠͙͚͎̻̻̯̺̻̦̹̫̣̭͙͉̝͖͙̦͎̬̱͙̞͖̱̥̫̤͕͉̭̯̥̝̣̙̪̤͓̬̹̪͉̯̜͙̜͕̲̹̲̟̘͕̗̲̗̹̺̬̼̩̗͈͓̗̲̻̬̦̱̣̞͎̣̦̞̦̟̤̘͚͓̞̣͔͎̺̫̘̞͔̥͖̥͉̝̂͆́̋̈́̉͒͋̄̽̓͐̎̀̓̍̆͌̆͗̈͐̀͆̈͒̓̇̏̔̉͋̎̏̉̈́̈̅̋̆́͆̈́͂̒̅̉̎̀̓̔̌͆̄̔̓͌̒̅̈́̈́̃́̐̈̉͆͋̃̓̌̊̄̍̔̉͆̃͊̈́͗̀̓̐̅̽́̏̋͛̈́̂̂̂͋̍̿̅͐̊͂͗̎̎̊̍̈́͊́̃͑̋́́̄̉̈̈́͌̿̏́̽̂̍̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̛̛̛̛̦̟̳͇͛͋͂̄̉̑͐̅̿̈̅̊̈́̅͛̂̄̐̄̎̓̾̾̄̿̏̊̄̽̔̄͛́̅̀̽̋̓͐̈́̐͗̊̈̍̆͐̆̾̓̇̎̐͆̀̀̌̈͐̋̋͐͂͐̓̿̅̆̈̿͒̀̓́͑̆̎̈́̈́̇̌͒̀̎͊̋̀̃̀̏̓̐̿̽́͋̆̉̈́̆̃͆̎͗͛͐͊̓̍͑͒́͛͊̍̉̈́̍̋̀̽͐̌̀̉̀͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝a̷̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̫̳͖̙͖̮̘͔̦̫̲̱̱̜͍̯̫̠͉̳̣͖͉̘̟͖͇̙̰͕̟͉̩̬̖̮̝̣̤̰͍̠̲͎͙̠̲͙͕̮̱̫͇̥̻͍̦̱͎͇͍̙̳͎͎̯̙͖͉̺̬̟̱̳̥̳̫̰͙̣͍̹̗̪̣̙͙̖͓̻̓͊̉̌̈́͐͑͋̃͂͐̇̊̔̒͐̍́́̃̔̑̂̐̓͑͂͒̌̎͛̔̒͛̌̉̍͐͋̀̀̍̅͐̐͂̿̐̐͐̐̈́͛̑̅̒̊̉̂̔͆̋̀̈̾̍͒̈́̓́̃̈́̇̑̓̊͑̆̽́̐̈́̑̓̄̉̎̄̊͊̒̓̓̏̾̓̽̔͛̈̈́̿̆̈́̌̓̄̊̆̓̾̈̏̒̆̀̑̅̂̍̃̅̀̊̏̋͒̽̓̈͊̅͑̋̀́́́́́̓̍̆̔̆̎́͒͂͂͛͆́̌͂̔͗̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̵̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̙̪̲͖̗͕̠̼͚̘̮̞͎̱̜̖̜͚̹͓̼̗͕͈̹̻̣͙̰̜̱͍͈̣̞̩͚̭͇͖͍͈̗͉͎̖̘̞̗̫̣͇̰̦̮̲̣͖̩̯̣̰̘̤̹̪̲̣͕͎̪̼̱̙̟̟̠̫̱̫̭͕̝̣͕̟̭̦͉̫͚̳̘͖͖͙̹̲̩͙͙̬͖͚̘̬̭͖̠͙̹̖̹̯̭͚̬̯̘͎̭̪̩̜͖͔͇̔̆̾͒̀̇̌̈́́̈́͆̓͛̀͑́͌͊̍͊̽̐́͑̈́͐̇͒̎̐̉̀̌̅̾̔̓̿̈́͒̈́̎̐͆̀̎̒̉̓́̃̐̐͂̇̆̀̉͐͂͒͋̓͒͊̃̈̍̃̓̓̈́́̏̄͛̐̆̄̋̂͂̓̿͋̂̔̽̈͆̎̓̆̋̂͑̎̐͐̓̇̎̀̈́͂̔̔̆̑̑̎̅͌̑͊͐̏̎̓̅͋͐͐͌̿͌͊̈̍̏̇̓͑̆̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̛̰̺̜̦̪͖̱̖̳̠̦̣̣̪̺̝̣̘̼͈͙̤̟̰̬͚͙͚̟̣̭͔̦̠̝̜̣̰̗̲̙̹̥̳̱̙͕̝͖̫̮̯̠̣̩̠͈͕̠̫̞̝̪̭͚̠̫̝͍̟͍̮̤̘̗͕͉̼̖̮̗͎̗̜̹͎̪̼̣̙̯͉͎͇͎̠̱̩̱̬̙̭̙̮͈̣̜̤̥̭̰̖̪̟̭͕̤͕͕͖̳̳̩̮̝̤̳͚̞̩̼̻͔̰̞̼̦̺͓͍̻̥͙͈̝̩̬̠̰͕̣̣̫̼̜͉̰͔̖̩͖̞̹̙̯͍̮̱̪͎̌̍͋͆͑͂̽̎̊͌̈́̏͑͆͒͆̈́͒͋̂͛́̌́̇͐͐͗͗̐̍̒͋̿̃̈́̈́̓̓̿̈́̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̥̬̲̤͔̖͚̲̠̗̲͍̤̼̝̩̫̏͂̇͊̿̎̇̆̂̑̉̎̃̊̇̊͒͌̏̾̒́̋̃̇͗̈͑̓͗̏͌̈́̈́̓͂̊͐̋͂́͑͛̍͗̿̉̅̇͌́̋͌̿̾̓̎̾̈̍͆̎̓͑̓̏̋̓̈́̂͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅd̸̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̣̤͈͈̼͉͎̝͙̭͎̦̣̦̜̪͈͚̟̱͍̦̫͓̘͕̱̙͖̞̫̪̜̼̳̙̱͇̳̫̮͓̭͈̞̲̭̩̱̭̞̯̠̦̭̱̬̫̖̥̗̗͈̺̮͍̬̫̹̖̬̮͙̠̭̥̥̥̫̗͓̣̗̜̠͈̼̩̳̤̠̘̺͚͍̩͚͙̩̥̤͚͔͖̯̻͉̺͉͈̳͚̪̖̰̮̲̜̻̙̥͎͙̼̭͈̺̩̼͔̰̗̩̝̱̜͓̗͈͖͚̙̝͎͉̤͇͙̮̋̏͛̓̈͗̈́͊́̾̇̋́͑̍̓̒̈́͑͆́̓̏͒͆͊͌̈̐́͒͌̓̆̎͋͊̀̿̋̑̾͋͌͗̾͆̈́̀̒̂͊͂̌̏͊͋̈͌̎̇̅̊̈́̀̓̒̓̂̇̿̀̓́̔͆̆̾̿̋̈́̾͐̍͆̐͊̋̓̈̈́͌̊̏͐̑̈́̍̈́̊̿͗̀̓͆͋̉̾̇́̍̄̌̄́̋̓̾͒̑͑̿̎̓͒͐̃̏́͌̎̓̃̈́̆͆̊̂̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̷̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̮̮̱̪̩͔̻̯̖̪̬͎̪̯͚̠̘͕̺̱̻̣̪̻̥͙̮̩̙͍͙̯̥͚̹͉̾̈́͌́̆̈͒̇̋̆̊͂͛̿͌̈́͐̃̐̒́̓̇̀̾̄̿̂͛̀̆͐͋̂̏̆̅̈́͐̎͌͐̋̾̓̾̑̿͑̋̽̈́͂́͗̿͋̾̈̋͆̾͒̈́͒̈͑̃̏̅͆̄͛͌̀̓̐̀͂͂̀̀͒͑̈́͛̈͊͑̓͌͛͒̏͆͂̉͌̀̅̈́̏͌̀͋̃̈́̈́̐͑̽̍̀̐̃̈̒̈́̀̍́̍̉̂͒͑͂̍̈́̒̊̇̌̏̋̽̀̄͌̓̿͌̎̈̔͗̄̽̒́̓͗̔̓̅͛̿̓͛͗̀͊́̄̀̈́͌̃̔́̅̅̉̊̒̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅd̸̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̧͓̮̫̬̪͚͔͉̰͈̮̬̟̖̠̲̘̟̲̹̣͉̭̼̦͉̹̟̙̱̲̳͇̖̙̪͉̳̩͎͈̩̳̞̘̣͈͔̟̪̗̜͇͉̟̻͍̜̩͍̞̘͓̘̩͈̥͉̖̰̥̼̘̀̈͐͊͆̀͐̐͗̃͛̍͒̈̆̊͐̓̓̐̑͛̎̈̄͐̀̔̌̈́͊̅̄̄̃͑̀͛̂̃̓̂̃̀̏̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̭̱͍̳̭̈͛͑̀͂́̓̈́̉̐̃̊̽́́̿̉̀̑̒̓͋̒̏̇͑̈́̄̀̀̔̾̽̅̿͊̾͊̋͊͂̀͂͑̚͘̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠I̵̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͚̞͓̦̱͍̗͕̞͖̰̥̲̯̻̘̗̟̮̰͖̫̺͔̬͉̠̦̝̬͚͕̜͚̯͕͕̜͙̖̺͓̙̫̜̠͇̭̙̞̱̝̫̗̬͚͕̰͕̫̻̭͎̭͈̙̼̙̗̼̥̩̰͚̖̼͎̘̰͙̮̱̭̠͎͉̘̬̤̦̗͇̖͇̲̼͙͎̺͇̜̞͕͙̥̼̣͇̺̖͇̦̘̹̻͍͇̼̗͓̤̗͕̜̹̼̩͕̠̺̳͇̥̭̝̫̻͈͉̰̬̟̣͓͈̹̯͕͖̝̜̻̘̫̮͍̙̫̳̻̠͉͉̖͚̟̲̦̯̹͍̪͈̭͚̖̙̬͙͎͕͎̪͍͂͋͆͑̊̅͗̂̓̾͒̈́͒̅̒̓̈́̎̈̔̑̎̅̈̉̅̐̊͗̃̍͂͌̆̈́̈́̓́͊̆̔͊̓̀̾̽̅̈̽̽̐̀́́̊̊̿́̃͒̔͒̔͋͊̽̿̊̀̀̎̐͛͐̀̂̓̊̈̅̈́̔͗́̀͑̃́̈́́̏̂̀͐͌͌̄͐̔̒̉͌͆̔̑̋̓̄̐͐̈̂͐́̀̿̀̂̅́̉̐̑̍̀̅̄̀̀̇͌͑͑̀̈́̈́̄͑͗͆̇̄́͛̂͆́̀̑͂̅́̊̒͛̏̄͗͆̇͋̏̋͗̉̍͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̲̫͓̹̭͖̤̬̠̯̬̰̞̺̖̤̣̻̹̗̗̮͓̰̝͕̖̦̞̣͍̪̗̤̇̽͑̓͂̃̃͘͜ͅͅͅc̶̡̢̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̜̬͓̱͇͕̯̖͓̳̙̞̬̳̩̪̟̠̼̤̤̮̖͓͚̖̺͙̞̺̞͍̙͚̫̺̲̪͖͍̳̬͉̗̮̜̯͉͕̭̰̼̱͉̼͉̯͚̲̲̗̹̬͎̤̣̫͎̱̟̘̱͖̗̮͈̭͓̰̗͙̼̺̟͙̜͍̥̬̝̠̩̦̖̪̖̭̗̳̟͎͔̤̜̫̙̭̩̪̤͖̝̮͖͙͚͈͖̫̖̱̼͔͚̯̼̣̦͔̠͕͎̩̜̝̮͔̝͖͈̱̜̲͕̻͇͓͙̟̱͎͇̭̪̬͎̱͙̝̜̦̜̪͓̤̬̫̥͓̲͛́̏̌̄̏̈́̀̌́̋͒̃́̒͒̽͆̋̓̃̄́̈́̉̓̇̆͗̅́͊̃̒̍̾̈̀̀̂͌̏̎̌͐̓̋̽̎̒̂̌̂͆̅̓̏̋̔̀́̏̅͑͋̅̾̾̍̒̀̔́̒͂̽̊́̈́̍̑̀̊̎̅̈́̓̒̇̀͌̇̅͌̇̉͂̐̅̈́̓͌͌͛̄͗́̈̂̃͛̎̏̀̈́̿́̓̈́̊̍̽̐͊̀̐͑͌̈́͌̉́͐͌̏̉̓͑̈́̽̾̾̆͆̈́̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅą̶̡̛͎̰̤̻̹̗̯̦̼̫͚̺̘̰̟̘͕͔̰̮̦͐̇̉͂̐̀̒͋̌̅͆̃͊̏̐̋̋̔̇͗̔͌̌̾͑̒̿͛̍̇̊̋̋̊̂͂́͋̊̇̒͌̽̈̐̍̄̿͗̄̏͊̓̏̏͑͒́̽̎̒͐̇͗̉̈́̓͆̇̈́͑̇̓́͊́̈́̃̂̈́̀̆̊͑͑͐͒͆̂͗̊̂̇͗̂́̓̓̒̆̀̃͂̃̏̈͋̓̊͗̐̑́̓̆̅̇̃̂̀̆̾̋̎̀̃̊̂̀̏͑̄̄̈́̅͆͗̀̅̓̓̃̑̄̂͗͒̈̌̌̃͒͆͑͗͗̍̋̇̓̆̋̄͛͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ļ̴̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̟̩̞̱̥͓͍͇̤̫̲̩͍͎̲̩̞̺̼̼̘̭̩̙̰͇̞̭̮͙̖̼̣̻̖͓̬̹̟̩̠͖̥̦̠͖̝̙̻̺̘͕̳̤̺͉̰͈̙̘̪̰̥̠̜̩͇͎͉͍͕͓͖̩̙̼̫̱̲̦̝̘̺̟̬̝͖̲̗͖̟̲̤͙̭̳͚͖̮̖͉͓̦̠̣̣̥̞̬̠̹͚̺͖̘͐̏̉͐̆͐̓̍̈́̏̉͆̆́͑͂̿̀̊͒̈́͂̋̒̉̌̓̈́̎͂̐̔͗̓̀͂͊̊̐͒̈̃̅̃̓͑̑̓͛̉̂̎̿̄̒̏̀̃͑͌̿͆̇͆͒̍͋́͋́̄̃̒̆̆̍̀͒͆̌͋͂͂̌̍̍̎͊̌̌͆͆̽̋͌̾̎̊̏̏̄̈̓̀́̂̏͐́̇͊͗̓͑͗̈́̅̈͛̑̆̊͒͌̎͋̎̾͊͛̌̊̽͋̔̔̂̊͊͆͗͛͑͌͑̆̔̽̀́̋͆̀̃̿̏̑̓̑̾̓̽̌͊̂͋̈́̏̆̇̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅļ̸̛̟̘̱̭̺͍͎̻͍̩̖̹̓̎̐̓́̃̐̑̊̎͛̌̉̈́̊͒͆͒̽̓̊̑̄̉̔̒́̊̄̍̍́̈̿̇̅̄͛̑̎̅͑͊̃̅̈́̔̇̔͐̈̈́͛͋̂́̓̓̉̎̀̊̄̓̂͊̌̓̀̓̔́͂̒́̉̉̎͊̀̔͋̿̊̐̃̍̈́͋̅́̽̋̀̊̎̊̐̀̿̆̀͒͒̌̊̐̓̓́̀̍̈́͐̍̅̄̊̍̈́͊̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̛͍͙̝̗͇̬͔̭̙͚̰̬̹̺̳͙͈̥͓̟̺͍̥͚̜̪̺͉̙͉͉̮͉̰̜̙͉̬̳̺̳̦͍̫̪̹͈̠̦̼̤̰̗͖̠̱̟̠͚̬̪͔̹̰̞̩͇̭͕͔̞̹̗̠̠͉̖̬̩̓̉̆̂̌̄͒̇́͑͋̍̔̇̊̔̈̊̋̄̒̋̈́͂̑͑̀́̑͒̿̐̈́̂͐͆͊̾̓͗͆̔̋̉͊̈̾̓̊̆̇͆̑̉͐̎̓̍̍͒͌͛̌̓͛̽͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝y̶̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̛̭͙͖̝̳͈̺͍̩͉̲̙̫̠̼͔̘̙͇͔͖͖̻̘̜̘͍̬͉̖͇̳͓͙̮̙͔͈̟̯̩̮̳̤̭̟͙̭̼̠̪͇̜̫͔̖͓̰̖̝̟͖̰̠̣̼̭̝̭̘̥̮͔͇̺̹̻̠͕͇̝͓͗̄̓̊͑͗̄̄̈́͌̃̃͑̋̀̒̔͆̍̌̓͂̾̒͐̒̑͐͗̌͑̈́̔̉̏̋̍̔͂̑̇̒͌͗̃͑́͋̂͌̈́̔́͊͑̅̓̓́̊̊́̊̍͗̇͂̓̐̏̒̀̉͆̓͒͛̔̿̊̐̿͗̂̂̀́̈́͌̈̕̚͘̚̕͝͠͝͝ͅơ̷̧̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̧͙̱͙̰̠̺̙̫̹̤̩̙̠̟̠̼̥̙͉̳͉̲̼̻͈͈͓̳̺̻̟̗̟͍͎͖̬̰͚̯̻͈̩̙͙͇̣̳̤͎̥̭̭̞̠͓̫̗̲̺̲͖͖̩̹̤̭͈͚̼̱̟̱͇͎̩̝͔̜̮̯̹̪̫̯̲̻̞̬̳͙̹̖̲̠̘̱̬̫̲̰̻̻͉̖͚̭̠̠̥̰͍͙̮͓͍̰̳͇͇̘̩̭̻͈̼͚̻̪̯͓͂̆̌̍̆̏̐̃͋̐͌͆͒̾̃͆͗͐͗̐̔̎̈̑̅̀̐͑̾̇̑̒̒̉̅̋͌̍̃̏͛̉́́͗͐̓́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅu̸̧̧̡̨̢̻̜͍̰̝̩͈̯̟͙̜̜̯̜̰̝͇̠̮͚̯͈̙̼͔̟̯͖̙̩̺̗̯̳͓͖̦͙͕̥̙͖̻͑́͐̐͐̈́̈́̏͋̐̌̅͊͗̑͛̂͒͌̐̂̽̈́̈͗̊͂̈́̀̒͋͐̌̈͑̂́͂̒́̾̋͌̀̄͌̄͋̐̈́͒̐́̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̯̥̣̺̞̦̱̥͉̲̟̳̣̤̖̮͓̟̫͎̪̼̟̬̦̮̺̞̣̝͈͔̤̼̦̗̫̳͔̪̲̺̻̥̱̞͙̱͓̪̝̱̞̥̣͙̞̻̯̘̺͚͈̟̬̪̫̮̣͎͚̦̹̫͉͚͉͍͈̝̞͕̞̺̪̠̭͍̗̼̺̪͇̩̲̟̤̩̖̱͙̝̝̜͙̭̯͚̹̗̩͎͚̩̹̦̱̫̠̫̳̭͓̭̻̳͎̻̫̝̙̗̙̪̫̰̹̜͈̫͖̼̞̖̮̠̘͍̲̪̥̦̞͔̗͉͖̖̮̽̌̂̓͐̈́̒̔͋̊̂̅̃͑̈́̒͂̇̋͒͆̅̈͐̿̉͆̓́̀̊̀͛̀͌̈́̏̿̓͆̎͒͋͛́̉̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḑ̷̨̢̛̛̛̪̳̫͔̘̹̘̼̯͇̜̪̟͚͐̉͑̊͛̉̍̎͐͆̋̅̀̈́̄́͋̉̍͋̒̔̊̎͂̇͛̄̇̔́͒̐̈́̑̉̒̾̄̋̽̓͂̊͌̃̅́̓̍̆̅͛̄̀̾̆̈̽̏̂̉͌̄̐͌̈́͒͋̐͗̈́̾̑̆̀̀̿̽̀̉͒͗͗̊̃̄̎̑̊̍̐͛̓̅́̐̋̈́̾́̍̐̌̃̊͛̑̆̒́̅̑̂̕̚̚̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅo̶̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̨̞͎̞͖̖̭̹̘̮̯̠͈̭͔̘̺̩̪̣͔̳̩̫̣̘̻̤̩̠̗̹̦͇̦̼͇͚͕̹̪̤̤͙̦͎̪̩̫͈̩̟̟͍̝͇̻̮͔̥͙̯̪͙̣̱͖͖̻̭̹̫͕̺̮̦̝̞̠̳͓̭̤̻̣͇̤̻̞͇̜̼͈̗̫̲̲͎̰̼̦̥̜̳͎̟̗̩̪̱̰͉͈̠̹̬̝̻͈̖͇̘̹̮̱̰̺̺̟̹̜̣̤͎͔͎̘͙̭̤̫̮̝̝͚̝̣͎̟̹͇̜̤̠̦͐̔̾̎̂̋̓̈́̂̓̆̒̾̌̅̈͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅw̸̧̢̧̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̗̮̭̠̣̬͉̥͔̮̯͍͙̮̤̹̩͔̤̭̗̦̠̗̻̹͎̗̙̥̪̤̗̰̼̹̗̥̳̹̦̬̬̙̥̲͓͆̐̏͂͒̿̀̇̌̏͒̑͆͊̃̑̋̆̓̀̊͋͂͌͗̽̐̇͆̉̈́̀̾̐̈́̓̊̿̊̿̎̊͗͗̒̆͋͐̅́͆͊͒̂̉̾̂́̔̂͗͆̌͛̈͑̌͊͂̊̈́͌͆̑̐̀͒͌͒̏͌̂̍͋̆͊́̅̒̇̃̆̒̋̐͋̈́͑̐͐̌͋͛̄̉͆̀̅͒͒̓̀͐̀́̅̓͌͑̑̇̎́͊̒̃͊͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅn̶̡̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̺͉͔̖͉̹̫̘̟̭͔͓̹̫̩̣͔̳̤͙̖̱͍͈͙̦̺̩̜̤̹̣͎̻̞̗̯͉̠̲̯͓̺̱͚̠̞̙̫̞͇̥̰͇͎͓̯̞̝͈͍̫̲̣͎̥̩̤͇̩͕̪̪̤͉̝̱̺̖̤̬̮͎͍̱̰͉̙͇̗͈̳̰͇̯̭̺̳͎̘̖͇̝̥̘̲̻͓͉̖̤͍̳͍̹̝̦͇̠̖͚̦̜͍͍̦̱̫̣̙̪̦̩̤̱̼̹̱͙̩̪̠͉̜̄̓̎̈́̈́̾́̉̉̓̽̓͐̔̂̏̈̊̃͋͌̾̊̑̾̉̏̽̽͗̊̆̀̔̾̾͊͒̈́́̍͑́͐͗̀̍͊͂̆̅́͑̌̊̂̌̍̏̋͊̿͐͂̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͙̯̥̝̖͍̜͔̠̤̗̻͔̫̯̟̻͔̰͕͎̤͎̙͍̼̝̲̙̫̭͈̹̱͎̪̌͑̈́̌͐̍̿͂̈̊̊̀̓̍̏͛̽̓͗͊̌̏͌̍͛̋͒̎͋͗̈̒͂̋͛̎̓̎̔̽̿̏̂̂̒͗͑͑̏̄̊̄̇͌͑͗̓͗́̇͆̅̀̇̂̐̈́̓̓̈̌͛̓̑̓͆̑̓̓̊͋͌́̄̒̆̔̍̄͒̓̓̌̑͆̎͆́̒̏̄̍̀͑̂͊̋̓̿͌̍̐̓̋̓͋̓̀̏̆̾͐̾͋͗̏́̆͋̋͋̀͗̂̃̄̉͗͊͛͂̎̀̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅh̴̢̧̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͖̥̖̺̦̖̣͎̬̼̬̫͈̺̟̣̖̤̦̥̼͎͍̞͖͇̝̮͍̩̦̲̱̹̹̗̥̦̠̣̹̭̥͍̯̤̠̺͉̦͍̝̞̻̊̊̆̓̀̆̈́̉̍͊̇͐̌̉̃͑̓͆̆̔̄̈́̉̀̃̑͐̎̀̇͗̈́̀̏̑͐̈́͂̎͋̇̃̀̐̀́͋͊̒͛̉̽̐͑͛̓͗̈́̈́̀̎͆́̑͌̃̓͌̀͋̂̓͊̊̓͌͒͂́̃͆͛̋̂̓̓͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠e̴̢̛̛͎͚̙̫̳̯̜̦̘̝͇͔̳̹̼̳̦̘̻̰͈̺̋̐͛̊̑̒́̀̄̌̐͂͐͐͛̈̑̎̈́̽͑̌̽̇̍̀̇̓̑̐̓̌̃̓̓̇͑͒̓̎̈́̈̄͗͊͂͒̈́̽͌͑́̋̑͋̓̂̅̆̇̎̅̈͗̅̔͋͂̔̐͂̒͐̍̐͋́̓͆͆͗͊͌͂̀̽̔̔̒̿̈́͊̇͋͐̐́̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ŗ̸̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛͓̝̞̬͍̟̜̜̳͍̗̤͈̰̟̹̻̦͇̣̣̖̱͎͖̘̣͕̗̙̦͎̩̟͎̘̫͎̠̟͓̪̳̩̼̞͖̤̮̪̠̫̗̝̖͎͉͔̙͔͚̣̳͕̦̯͈̹̮̯͎̥͍̥͍̼̥͇̭͇̤̦̣̥͎̣̘̰̤̳͚͇̰͈̠͚͍̖̗̫͍̮̭̹͔͙̲͖̥̣̖̯͈̣̮͎͓͙̝̫͕͖͚̘̣̳͔͍͖̠͈̭̱͎̟̬͕̲̘͇̠̫̬̺̣̦̝̲̞̰̱̘̬̺͙̘̘̯̮̙̮͙̫̥̟͍̖̯̗̭͓̳̦̻͐̌̔̈́͊̽́͐̐̑̽͛̽́̃̑̒͒̉͛̏̍̄̑̀̽͊͒̽̃̈́̄̂̋́̿̎̊̂̋̈͆͒̈́͆̽̽̆̈̽͂͒͐̃̈́̋́̈́̐͂̆̋̑͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̛̛̘̥̒͑̒̈́̀̀̍͒̔̄̄͆͌͋́̈̀͐̇̂̍̾͌́̈́͌̿͌͆͗̾͌͐͛͋̑̇̇̆̋̃͒͌͐̄̉͂͊͑̐̒̅͊́͋̅͂̏́̿̇̔̒͋̍̂̒̇̎͌̔̍̊̊̓̔̾̉͊̈́̍͛͐̀̂̀́̑̃̇̐̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͎̫͙͍̗̠̱̳̝̖̬͚̰̺̪͉͍̖̜̰͖̼̺̦͇͍͔͎͓̻̭͎̟̰͖̰͇͚̗͙̫̙̟͚̩̺̜̝͓̝̦̫̊̈̓̏̔̓̾̈́̄̓̀̑̓̉̀͆̀̉̄̈́͑̅͛̌̌͂̇͐͊̏̊̈̍̆̓͛́̒̔͂̓͗̈̋̈́̿̑͊̆̑́́͛̒͂͊͛̍̾̑̏̀̃̇̐̓͒͒̑̉̓̾͛́̇̍̅̎̀̂̂̿́̄̿̔̀̌̾̂̑́̏̓͑̈́͋̈́̀̑̀̏́̔̈̓́͊͂̔̈̉̒̓̈́͋̽̀́̔̒̒̾̋͒̇́̒́͆͋͌̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠t̶̡̢̨̡̨̛̮̤͓̙̲̣̲̗̰͖̳̻̬̘̲͇̦͉̳͕̖̣͇͚̖̘͓̗̼̳̘̗͙̤̪͔̫͓̭̞̟͔̦̲͕͒̔̿͛͑̅͋̒̋̀͆̋̈͂̈́̋͊̉͒͐̏͛̓̌̾́͒̀̑̀͆̌̐͒͑̆͛̀̑̉͆͌̌̒̂̍̒̅̈́̌̇́͛͗̊̾͆̈́̀̑͌̌̇͆̈́́̈́̃͆̎̾͌̈̕̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅǫ̵̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̮̮͚̩̱̫̖̻̫̳͙̪̝̝̫͚̫̪̣͖̦̺̝̪̯̝̜̗̪͎͕͎̣̘̯̪̖͎̠̩̟̥͍͔͙͙͚̤͓̤͍̤̺̼̫̞̩̙͕͍̙̝̦̼̳̫͚̤̳̹̗̜̙̺̙̼̱͚̝͔̮̩̗̘̟͇̠̗̻̲̣̰̻͇̟̪͎̖̩̖̱̳̗͍̟̦̲̯̥̤̖̪̠̥̜͕͎̠̝̱̥̞͖̙̝̬͇́̋̔̐̊͗̐̒́̏̏̋͌̔͋̿̽́͌͑̏̿̈͐̓̄̃͊̄̇͋̿̏̎̽̀͐̔̀̐̍̽̀̑̉̈́̑̉͊̀̇͋̀͒̌͌͐͒̔̈́̀̈͂̌́͗͌̾̆͑̾̂͊̈́̅̐̎̑̈̓̑̿̇͌͐̂̿̔̀̏́̃͐͐͆̀̈́̿̆̂̒̃̽̍͑͌̔̐̄̄̊̕̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̸̡̨̢̛̛͈̳͈̙̪͖̩͓̻̯͔͎̻̞̱̹̹̮̠̲̣͓̼͖͖͈͓̟͆͋̇̇̐̓̾̂̀̍̅̑͂̒̄̔̿̒̄̀̓̑͐̈́͊̔͒̏̍̊̄̿̈́͊̋͐́̔͌̏̆̆̐̇̀́̈̆͛́͆̊̾̾͒͌̇̔͌̒̅̓̈́̎̐̅̋̊͌̒̀̇̃́̄̅̃̀̌̐̊̾̃̋͗͊̆̂̏̈́̉̋̓͋́͂̍̈̒̑̎̅͑́̏̅̾͌͋̌̿̈́̿̓͛͗̑͗̓̿͗̆̽̒̇͋͗̑͛̌̏̇̑̏̐͂̓͋̐̍͂͐̊̊͆̽͒̈́͂̾̍͐̑͛̀̋̾̉̓͊̒͛̃̓͂̆̔̒̃͒̐̒̽̄́̄̓̍͐͒̎̄̆̋̉̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅb̴̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̻͈̤̺̭̺̮̯͕͖̥̞̦̣̰̗̰̰̝̰̤͎̱̙͔̥̺̝̭̲̘̪̘̹͚̯̠̝͚̩̗͓̜͔̞̥͈͍̻͓̫̥̝̟̻̭̪̮͔͉̺̬͈̰̤͍̫͕͕̬͚̺̞̦̫̦̤̹̣͔̙̮̮͍̹̙̘͉̪̣͙̝̗̦̟̹̝̱͔̳̯̘͕̪̞̞͎̲̲͕̱̪̳̻̠̞̳͎̼͈̣͉̪̘̤̗̱̫̘̜̤̘̺̥̮͙̫͕͈̱̞̻̥̣̩̫̘̟̼̗̣̹̦̬͚̦͇̬̥̤̦̪̹̰̖̹͚͖̱̣̰͔̏̅͊͋́͛̋̇̋͛̑̈́̑̑̿̈́͌̅͛̋̈͗͗̈́̀̀̂̏̋͛̍́͊͐̈́͗̀̌͋͑́́̆͋͆̐̈́͛̽̆̊͒͋͋͒͐͌͋̾̉̓́̆̊̌̈́̈́̔́͆̾̉͆͑͂̍̇̂͋̏͗̄̍̿̍̃̌̾̈́́̈́̉̾͑͊̈͗͑͑͛̊̉͂͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̸̢̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̼̘̗̖̟͓̞̯̦͕̜̮̺̯̳̺̳̬̮̰̠̩͉͍̲̤̘͈̭̀́̉͂͋̋̇͐̈́̄͂̂̓̂̏͒̆̆̇̊̀̅̆̒̍̀̈̉̅̒͒̔̓̎̌͛̃̎̒̀̐̀̏͐̽̆̓̋͒̀̓̄̋̅̄̾̒̈́̏͑̂̊͌̔̽̆́̾́͛͌̈́̈͂̑̇͆͂̓̌̅͌̃͗͋͋̓̄̍͐͒̅̿́̆́͒̉̋̋̿̃̅́̋̿̂̌́̀̇̇̈̀̿́̽̋̑̅͊̍̓̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅī̷̧̧̢̨̧̨̡͕̼͙̹͕͙̙͓͙̻͖͕̬͎̣͖͕̰͖̲̟͙͎͔͎̤̺̰̓̐̄͒̋̂̀̓̆̇̓͗̍̈̉̃̃͊̈́̃̇͊̀̈̅̎̆̊̃͛͒̅͛̋̋̉̅̐̆̑̐̐̔̃̿̈̿̋̔̍̅̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̸̢̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛͉̘͈͓̙̱̗̳̹͍̻̭͖̱͍̠̺̭͔̯̲̱͈̼̺̹͍̥͓͎͙̥̣̹̬̺͔̟͓̣̣̜̜̺̲̯͉̖̠̯͉̫͉̠̼͈͕̠͇̠̬̰̳̩̩̖͕̝͔̖̮̘̺͚̼̱͚͖͙͇̝̫̺̬̝̞͔̬͔̳̣̮̣͇̝̭͔̝̠͙̥̱̼͎͎̳̟͈̮̝͇̩͈͎̳͙̳̭̪͈͔͕͖̮̝͔̦͕͙͈̺̪̪͖̯̜̙̘̻̗͈̩̹͓̲̻̭̖̫̞͈̥̞͈̱̖̻͕̱̫̤̻̰̞̫̮̼͍̻̳̲͇͙̤̗̼̯̦̖̖̟̞̦̻̰̟͓͚̓̏̾̏͗͊̀͌̆̒͂̄͑̈́̀̿̅̅̇̈́̎͒̀̃́̈̊̂̍̔̋͑̋͑̈́̓̾̾̓͒̄̅͗̔̂͌̿͊͆͗̓̽́̅͋͗͋̅̒̏̆̾̄̿͗͂͆͂̀̈̏͌͒͒̊͑̐̌͊̏̓̍͑̈͒͒͐͑̈̓͛͒̔̽̊̈̿̋̏̇́̃͊͌́̀̈͊̄̾̌̀̈̌̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͓̹͕̘͍̮̭̥̮̩͎̜͖̞̱̬̖͓̦͉̩͈̼͉͙̪̖̜͇̫̭͖̼̪̘̲͙͎̗̙̺̥͇̥̙͕͈͔̟͎̫̲̳̪̯̻̘̫̞̖̪͖͍̱̩̹͈̖̮̣̼̹͚̤͎̪̳͉̩̲̲̹͉͍̖̝͖̫̳͔̬̝̜̦͍̫̦̤̬͖̣̲̬͈̣͚̰̺͙̼̼̞̤͚͚̺͙̮̣͈͓̗̮͇͇͉̪̞̜̼̺̻̤̝̭̯̩̫̦̣̮̮̳̺̥̯̳̮͖̺͕͈͎̖͙̟̝͔̫̙͚̜̞͛̔̀͂̂̒̈́́͌̋͑̿̎͊̇͌͛̇͌̾͛͐͂͆̒̋̈̈́̑́͊̅͑͗̈́̉̏͛̍̈́̀̉̊͒̈̇́̀͂̏̇̊̋͛̀͒̀̈̇̊̀̾́̽̿̽̊́̔͒͋̔̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅs̴̢̛͇̹̤̯͉̜̰̰̅̊̇̎̃̓̂̓̏̇̃̀́́̆̾̏̈́̔͂̔̄̽͋͒̍̌̆͋̽̋̀̋͆̍̃̏͆̓͊̔̐̍͐̀͊̃́̐̍̒͂̿̎̒̆̋͒̅͊̎̄̏̈́̾̍͋̃̏̓̆̓̀́̊̽̈͛̊̌͊͋̾̇͗̋̏̀̎͋̈͋̑̿̏̔̽͌̊̌̊͒̓͑̈́̂͐͊̃̈̈̂̀͂̅̃̏͗̐̐̇̈́̉̎̏̐͌͌̓̈́̉̅̔̈́͑́̐̈́̒̇́̔͊̽̃̓̌̆͋̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ö̴̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̬͓͙̥͖̣̜̙̘͙̰̣̺̜̠͖̲̖̬̝̠̞̙̘̳̦̭̱̝̭̮̲̟̺͚̙̩͚̭̫̣̳͔̦̺̯͍͕̺̠̝̪̥́̐͐̔̎̾̅̂̒̃̿́̆̍͛̎̒̒̇̀̄͂̔̉͐̃͌͘̚͘͝͝͝m̶̨̛̛̛̹̯̺͇̲͆̅̐̍̈́̀̈́͆͐̿̄̾͐̔̓̇̄̋̅͑̔̒͂̎̒̐̏̿̂̿͗͂͂͐́̾̈̈́̔͑̐͒̍͋͂͒͑́̾̈́̀̈͌̏̃̽̋̑͆̽̀̔̏̓͊̊͌̇͛̈́̆͋̎̌̍̄̂̌̽̀̍̌͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ê̵̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻͓̻̪̟̯̝̭̝̦̖̱͚͓̤̝͕̝̙̳̻̦̱̦̹͔̜̥̩̬̟̼̥͙̼̣̲̞̟̜̱̮̹̜͕̤̘̖͍̥̤͈̗̲̥͍̳̙̣̬̩̝̘͉͖̱̗̻̜̰͓̺͖̳̝͖̰̩̱̱̦̥͔̻̯̲̮̬̫̲̳̖̞̦̪̹̲̬͖̫͈̮̫͓͈̱̪̘̥͇̭͇̙̰̩͈̲̖̟̲̹̮̥̣͈̿̈́̈́̾̊̏͛̅̾̔͊͋͋̂͒͒̌̂̒̆̿͐̀͂̓̈̊̈͐̍͛͋́̄͂̇̇̂̊͊͑̉̎͒̐̏͌́̿͗͐͑̇̈́̓͂̒͋͊̅̑̑͂͛̿͛̏̔̓͌̋̈̎͂̀̅͆̒́̇̍͊̏̎͌̓̌̂̍̅̄̈́͌̇͑̓͑̌̅̿̀̾̈́̑͋̉̄̓̆͑͋͐̅̎̊̓̇͌̓̈́̂̍̃̈́̅̆̀͑́̾̀̇̂̾̿̔̔̈̑̆͗̏̏̄͒̀̋̔̓̀̎͑͒̑̈́̉̑̿́̋͒̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̫̞̰̟̝͓̜̤̝̫͕̖̦̫͍̬̲͕͔͈̬͓̘̲͖̻͙̹͉̫͍͖̹̰̝̙̭̥̞̞̻̱̗̘̯͚̬̮̩̥͇̪̳̫͉͕̟̙̳̳͎͖͔̮̫͉͖̪̰͍̦̦̥͚͇̪̪̬̟̺͇̭͇̥̼̝̘̗͖̞̼̻̼͇̹̭̹̼̮̦̱͈͎̤̥̖̙̤͎͖͓̪̱̘̥͉̦͎͔̣̝͇̗̣̤̰͔̹̟̣͔̤͉̺̪͉̖̯̞͇̣͉̖̗̣̠͈̱̹̠̥̳̭̬̺͕̰͈̩͚̤̯̪̻̠̙͔̤͆̾͌̓̋͗͆̈͗̉͆̓̈́͑̽͂̈́́͂͋̏̈̐͒̔͆̽̅̃̈̽͒͆͒͂͂̓̈̈̈́̋̀͂͆̏̑̑̎̑͌̄͌͂̍̑͊͑̔̿̒̑͊̍̍́̂̃̂̓̂́̔͑͗̄̄̋̃̎̀̊̍̐̆̍̾̀͆̓̾̓̀́̄͋̈̇̏̓̆̈̔̂̒̍̅̆̈̈́̎̀̊͌̃͌͒́͊̍̅̋̋́̑̎̎̍̉̒̂̇̽͌̅͒͗̈́͂̌̔̄̈̄͋́̔̋͛̿̀̈́́̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̶̢̛̛̛̛̤̰̪̠̖̏̿̈́̓͊̀͑́̎͐̉͗̿̆͆̃̈́̓͒̽̌͆̐̑̎͛͛͒̔́̿͆̃͛̾́̐́͆̒̾͊̈́̈́͆̉̍͗́̌̈̆̄͊͌̐͑͗͒̃͒̆̂̀̉̀̒͆̂͆̏̿̓̈̃̇̈́͐̋͂͊́̎̿̊̀̈́̀͑́̌͆̀̓̽̄͌̈́̉͛̾̈̔́̎́͒̓̍̄́͐̽̾͌̈́̾̃̈̌̿̅̿́̍́̊͊̈́̋̆̽̊͋̑͑̅̓̒́͆͑̇̊̿̃̏̋̆͂͒̑́͊͊̽̉̇̏͗̀͐͗́̐̈̾́̈́̍̿̌̎̓̌͊̐͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝e̴̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢͎̯͎͔̙͓̹̳̲͉̲̘̩̮͍̺̜̞̰̲̗͇̬̖̦̱̣̺͔̟̱̠̙̼͍͕̞̱̤̮̖͍̹̭̻̲̬̩͓̯̹̳̩̗̭̯̱̞̳̬̮̱̪͕̩̜̮͎̞̻͍̮̦̩͎̺̭̰̻̻̻̩͍͍̩̯̠̫͓͚̙̲̟̰̪̬̊̐̍͐͒̈́̋͌̅̈́͑͂̓́̅̅̃̊͛̀̏͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅ ̶̨̛̛̛̖̩͈̫̼̱̬̼͎̻̫̫̼̦͙̐̏̉͆͌̔̿̂̈́̑̆̈͆̐́͋̆̇̃͛̆͌̈́̃̊̓̄̈́͊̀̀̽̎͒͑͋̇̍̿̈́̾̿̄́͋̐̉̈́͛͆͂͊͌̌̏͛̀̃̊̌̈̔̄̽͑̀́͑́̓́̋̏̋̐̿̇̐̓́̓̃̓̒̄̈́̽̔̇̀́̀͐̊̒́̃̀͛͊̈́͂̑̇̊̀͛͂̅̀̐́̈́͂̈͐̈́͌͆́̉̂͆̓͋̿͛͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝o̴̡̡̡̧̡͙̥̬̪̩͙͓͕̫̺̘͍͙̖̙̼̬̪͇̩͇̼̣̰͍̪̙̺̟̯̮̻̫͓̳̯͈̩͈̳̘̲̬̩̭̖̟̩̺̺̝̭͍̝̙̮̞͓̭̻̻͎̣̭̙̗̼̣̣̪̼͚̘̳̫̥̲̖͍̹͍͍͓̰̤͍̺͚̭̗̝̩̜̙͉͎̤͙̻̮̺̙͔̥̙͕̰͖̭̮͂͛̔́̈́̉̽̇͑̓̀͐͆̌͆̐̀̽̈́͋̈́̊̋͋͋̌̽͐́̾͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅų̵̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̲̣̮͉̥͔̖̺̜̼̳͕̫̥͉̭͕̹͓̻͕̹̹̗̰̦͔͚̩̻͖̩͔̺̱̻̪̖̤̩͔̗̦̠̤̳̼̲̥̱̻̮͚͚̞̟̞̖͔̘̯̼̞̣̫̺̺̯͎̬̫̹̘͔͕̖͈̜̱͉͚̙͓̭̲̰̣̻̗͍̺͍̍̀̈́̔̃̂̌̀͒̐̒͒͊͛̌̄̓̾̈́̑̾̈́̋̇̏̾́̂͗̍̓̈́̈́̔̅͐̐͆͌̓̓̈́͑̍̆͒̀̇́̈́̊̋́̿͌̔̍̒̓͑̍̒͑͐̓̆̀̓̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅţ̵̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͔͈̗̺̖̺͙͙͎̰̜̦̟͎̹̙͈͓̝͇̯͎̰͈͖̬͇͉͉̗̺͔̘̳̲̟̳̥̼̪͈̹̺̞̦̊̃͋̈́͋͊̐́̂͌́̃͂̂͛̇̓́́̔͑̅͌̽̀̌̒̆̈́̾͆̽̆͋͑̐͊͂̍̀̍͗̋̍̈́̽͐̔͊̎̀̈́͒̂͑̄̀̿̌͛̂̐͗̂̆̈͊̆̎̎͂̓̽͛͛̋̏̒̽̀̿͗̈́͊̌̈̍̄̊̃̿̋̆͒̀͘͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̧̡̡̛̞̫̪̥̝̘͈̠͔̳̩̘̞̘̹͍̪͚̝̻̻̝̗̯̣͙͉͓̙̯̟̳̬͇̘͍̪̘͇̯̻͇̝͕͙͈̹̯̥̘̤̟̞̦̹̰̙̰̝͎̼͊̈́͂̋̾̀̃̎͑̿̃͆̄̀͂͗̓̈̿̊̓́̎̐̿͆̽̉̊̓͊͑͌̍̊̓̃̈́͊͛̄͛͑̃̈́̓̇̆̀̆̔̅̇͐͊̈̅́̀̇̈́͒͂͂͑́̿͆͂̊́̾̈́̔̀̓̓̃̐̐̈͗͂̐̍̊͐͗̓̈̏̎̀̉̓͊͐̐̽̃̐̿̑̏͊͛̒͆̏̒̇̂̈͂͛̏͗̑͒̀̃́̾̓̅͑̎͊̓͗̓̌̀̑̓̿̓͒̾̽̏̑͌̈̂̅͂́̋͊̓̀͗͆͊̾̀̂̃̎̅̇̓͋̂͗́͐̒̉̍͑̔̄͊̍̑̓̎̈̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅā̶̢̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̤͍̯̻̫̪͚͇̣̭͎̠̤̭̝̰̰̼̣̥͕̲̺͉͙̪̹̪̠̪̬̠̬͎̰̟͙͈̹̩͖̩̜͓͈̭̣̬̥͇͙̱͉̺̳͙̲̘̞̞͖̘͉̙͇̘̩͍̟̪͔͍̖̣͙͚̠̙͇̫̝̹͉͇̹̘̖̝͎̥̙̝̥̤̟̹͇͔͈̟͍͔͇̻͖̦̲͇̫̠̙͔͚̜̭̼̜͇̝̻̞̳̼̯͇̺͉̜͇̤̠̘͍̼͕̭̰̤̹̪̞͖̹̬͖̜̯̫͉͉̭͉̭̝̘͍͙̗̯̦̮̺̼̥̜͈̻͔̲̬̥̈́̆̊̍̌̇̂̆̈́͒̍͗͆͂̃̌̔͆̄͋́̔͆̆̅̎̋͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̢̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̞̖̼̥͈̣̫̯̝̠͔̦̦̗͙̗̹̞̠̣͔̰̰͎̜̗̟͉͙̯͈̯̞̣̠̱͙̘͔͓͍͔̱̻̤̫̬̳̺̖͚͇̙̻̳͖̰̞͉̹̹̻͔͍͙̩͔͉̬̻͓̭̬̦͙̝͖̜̱̖̱̠͍͙̲̬̪͓̟̣̬͓͔̯̪̜̲͍̘̞͕̝̜̹̙̬̮͕͈̳͎̱̳͖͍͔̳̙̣̯͔̜̝̠͙̤̤͚̗̬̘̱̠̪̜̦͍̯̼͚̰̠̺̝͖̘͓͚̹̣̣͙̳̪̄́͒̅́͛͋̎̆̐̂́͗̓̃̀̔̒̓̿́̈̃̍̇̒̾̀̒̽̔̓̃̐̂͑̆͛̆̓̓̃̄͆̀͊̀͗́͑͒̋̿͊̾͂̇͋̉͋̀̃̈́͌̓̀̑͐̏̍̏̍̆̿̎̅̎́̾͑̎̓̽̂̽̾͐̇̋̓́͛͊̄̂̂̎̇̇̔̏͆̈̌̎̔͋̌̋̍̎̽̔͂̒̎͋͐̌̑͊̓͊͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̴̢̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̛̛͖̗̱̭̩̣͔̹̜͚͇̮̯̤̜̳͇̥͉͚͕͚͚̱̻̳̭̯̣̺̻͈͍͚̲͔̱̞̩̙̩͉̻̯̳̬̟̮̤̗͉̳̻̼̳̩͕̰͍̞̦̣̺͉̦̻̹͓̻̻̯͉̻̺͕̮͉̥͇̺͙̠͍̪̝̗͍̮̲̟̩̺̣͈̩̫͎̯͓̳͍̳͍̘̖͓̘̥̤͖͕̬͕̰̼̝̪͙̰͙̩͔͔̜̘͈̮͚̞͉̭̰̞͉̀̽̉͂̃̀́̀́͗̽̑͂́́͑̈̋̔̅̀̍̈̽̍̈̆͐̽̄̉̃̒͌̈͛͑̏̇̂͋͆̎̿͛̍̐̂̈́̀̔͆͗̊̑̓̆̂̓̈́͋̊̌̑̋͐̑͒̽̑̉̀͂̓̅̌͋̽̄͂̆͒̌́̍̓̈́͌̋̈̇͌͆͗̇́͌̉͑̄̈́̀̌̏̒͊̃̐̓̑̈̉̓̅̽̌̀̄̿̀͐̋͑̉͐͑͂͒͒̄̎͌̇͋͑͐͛̑̽̐̿̌̿͋̇̓̄̎͛̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̝̥͙̙͙̗̟̭̻̣̣͓̙̖̭͖̩͉̖̮̩̪͔͖̝͍̪̪̹̳̥̼̖̫̟̟͍̣̤͕͎̼̻͈̪̞͔̟̹̲͖̘̩̲͚͙̪̯͙̣͖͔͖̖͙̺̳͙͕͔̗̙̟̮̯͚̣̫̫̱̣̜̤͔̩͔̲̗͎͎͙̠͎̹͙͔̻̜̼͉̬̦͊̔̿͆͐̾̇͊̍̀̆͌̌̾͌͑̓̋͛̑͌̾̋͊̈́́̍͛̆̒̔̆̒̍̓̑͆̔̾̎͒̋̈́̓͋̃͗̏̀͊̔̈́́͛͋̎̋́̈́̀̒̑̎̆́́̑̌̏́́̎̄̏̍̓͑̏͗̊́̊́̈͐̓͛̅̒͋̄͛̇̀͑̅̈́͗̂́̒̍̇͂́́̀͋̈́͊̎̋̎́̃̾͆͒͌̈͆́͑͐̇͂̑̂̃͂̋̑͌̽̐̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅy̶̨̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̱͎̻͖̝̱͕̭̼̤̭̝̪͉̤̳̦̯̙̮̙̮̣̹̹̘̘̟̣̰̖̗̰̤̰̬̼̝͎͈̱̭͍͎̰̩̥̣̠̳̯͓̗̳͙̻̣͙͎͔̠͇̙͖͙̯̺̳̳̠͔̹̠̱̥͚͉̹̺̦͍̖̟̺͈̯̞̝̜͚̞̻͍̜̙̞̟̰̜̱̟͍͚̞͚̣̝̖͉̻̞͔͉̺͔̻͕͙͍̪͖̼̩̳̫̞̻̙͚̭̳̹̜̫̪̰̺͈̯̰̮̘͖̘̭̣͇̖̲̪̥̳̩̲͎̣̫͕̯̫̺̙͍͙̳̼͉͎̫͇̎̐͑͌͐̌̊̆̉̽̃͛̉̒̉̍͐̂̍̈̒̄̌̍̽̽͒̌͋̊̔̒̓͂́͗̆́͛̓͊̄̓͛̾̀̒͒̒̑̒̂̏̐̄͗̀̾͌̊̈́̊̄̇̐̀̂̒̍̀̓̍́͒̐̀͆͗́̃͒̔̔̓͑͑̽̽͂̔̈́̋̄͗́͑͊͋͒͆͛̌̓͑̅̓̒̐̔͛̃͗̓͗͊̐̀͋͛̉̾́́̈́̏͂͐̐̃̃̂̊͆̿̾̋̃̊̊̀̐̾̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȯ̴̢̡̧̧̧̡̳͚̟̱̤̟͎̰̼͇̭̟̖͖̯̝̫̫̩̳̠͙͉̠̟̫̥̺̼͖̜͈̮͇̲̙̘͙̗̼̫͈̠͙͉̰̝͙̭͇͔͈̭͈͓͖̘̬̯͔̩͈̲̙͚̪͕͚̦̭̲̝͚̲̺͓̖̗̪̲̯͔̠̬̖̠͓̲̠̝͙͔̜̜͈̙̠͖̭̬͎̞̪̤͓̮̖̭̜̗̯̪͈͓̥͕̪̳͓͇̖͇̞̲͎͖̫̮͍̈́̓̒͊̿͊̆̽̐̅̈́̐̽́͛̄͋͆̔͂͆̈́̅̄̏̓̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅư̶̛͚͉͌̈́̅̽̀̄͐̑̈́͗͊͂͐̈́̓̇͒̌̿̌̒̈́̍̑̔̒̿̅̈́̊͆̂́͂̃̀̐̑̒͐̿͋̿̀̾̀̐͛̀̌̊̒̔́̾̽̃̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͠͝͝͝'̸̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̛̰͎͕̩͕̭̮̞̟̩̣̟̥̣̗͍̫̫̞̪̠̺̹̞̼̝͈̥͖̘͈͙͈̻̩̰̩͚͚̮͎̞͖͎̻͎̜̫̪̹̥̤̞̰͇͈̭̣͓̱̬͉͔͔̥̻̻͔͕̗̱̼͎̭̘̘̝̲̜̻̩̲̟̦̈́̐̍̌́́̀͋̑̒̄̍̓̋̿̄̇͊͋̓̓̀̓̌͊́̇̓̓͛͑̓̿̆̓͂͒̏̈́̉͊̇͂͛̈́̏̀̓͒̏̂̉̇͗͑̐͗̍̈̐̓̄̈́̒̃̌̅̉̆͆̆̍̀͋͒̏̂͐̊̀͆̍̽̈́̐̂͑̓̐̉̏̂̅̎̑͆̒͛̈́̎̔̎͐̍͛̀̄̽̽̔̈́͆͆̐̊̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̛̯̤͚̺̟͕̙͉̲̩̹̫̜̖̻̻̮̱̘̫͈̖̪͓̥͈͇͔̮͇͔̙̦̱̖̙̞͕̳͚͔̺̺͕͇̣̟̰̜̤̳̖͓̣̞͕̯͖̳͓͓̠͇̥̘̩̳̬̯̻͕̤̠͇̟̳͎̙̟̣̜̩͙̩̥̩̫͈̜̱̗͖͈͍̬̘̱̩͎͍̹͓̟̯͔̯̱͎̪͍̮̘̟̬͈͚̫̝̍͒͑̑̆͑̓͒́̂͂͋̿͒̈͑͂̔̃̅̍̑̏́͌͊̾̇̐͐͑̈́̈́̉͂͑͂̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̴̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̜̩̗͚̰̹̩̺͍͎̪̪̹̱̙͇̜̝̟̖̗̜̦͚͕̭̲̞̳̮͈̼̪͉̦̞̻̪̘̞̯͕̖̭̞̖̫̫͔͔͈̜̤̰̝͍̬̙̪̤͙̟͎̫̠͖̺̘̩̫̖̻͎̬̮͔͍̫̺̱͔͙̪̤̺̳̳̦̺̬̱̬̰̝̙͈͈̝̠̠͉͚̦̝̰̹̘̮̤͔͇̯͙̱̠̝̲̺̪̟͔͔͔̞͕̜̗̦̠͉̜̮͎͇̤̬͎̹̘̹̗̯̰͎͈̳͉̘͍̩̪̭̻̙͉̼͎̠̼̫̺̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͈̟̉̑͌͗̉͂̾̉̈́̃̈̒́͊͌̂̈́͐̄̀̋͊̀̍̎̾͗̑̊̐̄̇́̌͆̑̽͗͊͆͂̐̉͗̄͆͑̽̐̇͒́̐̀̈́̎̋̄̉͊͂͗̽̒̎̀̇̓̑́͗̈̿̒̓̎̔̾͆͐̎̍̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝n̷̨̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̛̛͔̖̮̺̲̳̥̻͓͓̬̜̖̬̥̞̬̪͕̜̙̭͔͎̦̰̖͎͍̦͇̩͖̱̺̯̖̻̜̻͙̣͍̹͔͈̤̫̤͚͉̱̜͚͇͔͈͍͍̟͈̠͉̟̼̯̰̳̩̯͍̩͚̣̬̤̖͈̟̣̯͙̝̯͔̤͗̓͌̆̓͒͛̇̾͌͒͛͊̔̈̊̒͒͌̍͒̃̋̾̌̄̆̆̈́̄̃̀͑̑͑̒̓͛͆̃̊̅́͗͊̾̀͛̐̂͒̑̀̅͋͂͒̊́̓͒̇̀͌́͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅơ̸̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̝̣̱̟̘̞̭͎̤͔͕͕͙̱̰̣͔̳͍̹̦͉͔͎̲͕̟͎̘̝͉̱͔̝̰͚̙̳̘̬̙͙̬̜̝̼̖̗͍̹̣̟̲̝̙̫̤̼͚͔̦̻̹͉̰͇̼̙̟̻̹͈͍̼̺̹̼͚̞̜͊̃͊̿̽̓͛͂̆̍͛̋́̓̊̏̉̊͂̀̃͗͆̌̍͊̅̃̓̓̌̈́̅̈̓̋̉̀̑̀̇͊̈́̾̄̑̀̀̋̿̑̔̏̇̉̊͌͊͂̅̑̍̐̇̌̐̍͌̈́̽́̈́̑̈́̋̆̈́̂̃̊͆̒͗͌̈́̌̈́̆̾̊͑̂͛̀̓̐͑̆͂̏̉̅̇̒̎̆̾̓̽̈͒͂̔͛̈́̇̒̓́́̏͊̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅt̸̢̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̳̲̳̭̟͕̬̤͔̝̟͚̙͎͍̱͖̥̞̫̩̗͕̘̦̘͚̙̜͙͎̫̙̝͉̬͔̗̱͔̗͍̳͈̼̱̥̞̰̫̞̬̻̗͙̯͇̼̖̘͇̥͖̖̣͔͍͇̗͕͔̫̗̦̬͔̲̤͖̼̠͈͙̝̬͖̥̩̱̘̳̹͖̖̫̖̱̝̮̯̱̯̳̫̗͓͎͔̩̥͔͚̟̘̟̖̺͈͎̳̟̤̙̣̲̖͙̟͕̱̺̲͇͎̝̺̮̪̱̦͇̙̺̜̥̘̱̪̬̻̑̈́̒̏͌̈́̈̂̏̀̈́͒̑̎̂̈́̿̐̀̍̇̑̀́͗̂͐̉̿̑̐̿̀͛́̋͊̉͑̇͗̔̔̂̄͌̇̈́̑͛͗̓͐̃̓̈̒͒̊̏͌̓̄̿̑͑̓̎̃̉͒̌̃̽̉̾̎̔̓̄̾̽̎̓́̃͑̋͗̾̄͗̄̈́͂̽͛̎̋̈̌͋̽̂̎̾̐͂̓̽̀̑͗̔̅̈́̾͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛͓̭̙̥̺̳̺̦̺͍̜̟̭̜̬͚͍̜̖͍͉͉͇̫̣̰̱̦̼̙̺̻͕̲͍̘͈̞̭̲̼͚̯̥̘̼͇̫̳͕͔̣͈̖͈̱͕̖̤̟͈͕͙̤͙̜̯̤̲̤͚̻̜͇̳͔̟̙̪͙̞̝͕̮̞͔̗̘̰̠̱̣̖̣̞̘̳͎̙̳̙̻̫̼̹͈̞̖̥̱̰͖͉̙͕͐̄̄̉̿̿̌̏̿͂͗̎̂͆̈͆̽̓́̎̈̄̓̉̌͊̈̔̐́̓̇͋̋̐͋̏̑̾̅͂́̐̈́̐̀̌̀͐̔͂̈́͑̿̏́́͊̈́͆̃̈͋̀̊́́̍̃̔̓̓̄̈́̎̒̈̾͑̊̿̓̿̇̿̔̈́̄̐̐͒͌̌̔̇͛̿̉̓̌͌̆̔̊̂̓͂̈́͐͒̇̀̈́̍̈́͆̑̈́͌͌̇̅̓́̀͒͛͂͆̓͌͊̃̃͊̓̀̈̇̅͐̃͗͐̎̿̌̒̓͛̆͋̍̊͂́͗̆̽͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅġ̶̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̧̪̫͉̫̦̬̝̝̪̹̖̦̫͙̩͇̺̺͇̮̞͔̥̦̖͙̞̞̗̞͓̜͚͇̝̘̙̮̫̬̠̘̺͚̙̱̘̟̗̱͕̙̜̩̼͙͖̝̱͙͕̝̠͙̞͖̗̰̳̖̮̹̳̤̰͖̖̝̝̦̤͔͚̮̣̗̹͚̥̪̜̠͔̹̮̱͉̻̺͉̦̬͕͙̬͕͖̮͚̥͎̼̹̘̝͇̬̻̞̻̝̆͜͜͝ͅͅò̵̡̯̭̻̩̦̺͉͈̗̭̹̪̘̣̝̭͎͕̟͇̤̮͈̗͇͕̮̱̂̊͂͊̓͌͊͑͌͑̉̌̓̇̈̈́́́͒͐̈̂̔̇̋̇̎̓͑̓́̉̾́͑͐̅̉̉͌̋̈́͆̈́̄͛͌̈́̐̓̿̐̇̇̈́́̏̓̋̓̌̀̇̈̄̈́̒̀̔̍̈́͋͐̉͂̏̔̒̈́͂̓̈́̈́̊̓̐̿͊̎̊̄͆͒̐̄̒̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͠͠ͅį̸̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̛͍̤̞͔̟̜͙͇̫̫̝͉̤̫̙̩̟̹̞̥̲̩͎͕̻̲̳̼̺͔͓̟̦̮̤̼̱̲͍̥̻̻̹̻̜̪̳̘̬͕͔̘͈͉̟̺̱̗̗̫̤̉̆̾̎͋͌̔͊͊̉̄̀́̐̈̈̍̓̐̏̒́̌̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅņ̵̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̛̛͍̦̫̙͎̖̬̮̝̞̹͔͉̱͍͔͉̖͙̪̙̭̙̺̳̻̟̦̤̼͔̜͚̭̲͓̘͚̥̤̹̮̫͚̻̱̺͉̱̺̝̼̟͙̙̗̗̟̲͚̘̙͔̱̖̟͖͔̞̻̳̳͈̝͙̺͕̃̃̑̾͌͑̉̍̂̊́͌̔̂̓͒́̑͋̀̊̈̂̊̊͐͑͒́̎̉̽͆̄̏̓̒̌͆͊͆͑̉͑́̓̾̐̅̾̉̀͐̓̈́̿̑̈̌͒̎̇̓͛̓̍̔̈̄̾͆͋́͊̈́͑̇͌̀̀̎͆͊̓̀̆̔͌̆̄̌̊̇̊̓̐̈̉̓̀͊̋̑̈́͊̄̓̿̍̈́͐̈̏̎̑̆̓͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅǵ̴̢̛̛̛̳͚̬̺̹͍͚͛͌̑́́̄̀͌̐̐̎͛̉̈́̋͐̄̈́̏͂̃͆̽̎̒̄͐̐̈́̐̆̄̀͂̎̈͌̀̎̄̐̓̿͒͂̒̉̓̽͋̿͊̄͗̿̊͂́̏͌́̑̈́̐̌͊͂̇͊̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͠ ̵̨̨̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̢͖̣̣̬͍̭̣̪͚͈̘̬̩̟̣̝̠͚̬̱͇͕̹̭̻̘͎̭̥̮͍̫̘͉͖̼̫͈̬̯̝͈̩͙̫̰̮̹̞̪̭͇̜̙͙̘͚̞͈͍͚̬̪̪̻̹̮̲̹̬͉̰͉͚̳̲̟̝̬͇͖̘̳̮̦̬̰͇̲̜̦̖͚͇͙̝̹̮̼͔̬̻̤͕̲̝̫̤̰͔̹̫̞̩̦̣͇̣͖͓͚̲̘͖̯͎̩͔̖̗͖̫̤̰̹̬̗̻̻̰̲̫̮̩̖̩̬̟̎̐͐͌̈́̀̃͐͑͊̽͊̍͆̉͛̐̋͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅţ̶̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̥̪̣̗͖̟͉̬̮͇̦͎̮̰̹̙̥͓̮̟̻̩̦͔̝̝͎͙̰͓͚̯̗͉̭͔͍͖̬̖͕̞̙̮̦͎̺̗̪͉͎̙̮̲̞̯̪͔̹̫͉̮̼͍̮̲̖̪͔̤͕̪̠̤̞͖͚͓̬̙̩̱̠̝͈̖̗̻͕̗̳̰̜̲͚͚̎̌͛̂͒͌̅͆̈̆̿̏̾͂̽͆͑͊̍́̉̐̂͘͜͜͜͠͝o̴̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̨̬̦̯͉͙̩̱̠̘͖͈̝̬̲̜͎̺̰͖̟͚̲̼̝̠̤̤̮̘̗͔͙͕̤͕̮̦͍̞̦͎͔͕̟̠̱̝̟͈̬̜̰̣͍͔̖͖̗̤̳̠͇̻̩͚̫̓̎͆̽͐̓̅̈́͒͆͂̃͗̉͗͐͒͌̑͐̐̾̈́̉̽͑̑͒̏͗̑̎̇̋̌̃͑̑́̾͋̾͆́̌̀̃̊͊̒̅̏͋́̔̎̀̌͌͆̅̈̆͒̀͆̌̄͗̆̄͋͂͐̂͆̊͌̂̑̈́̎̋͑̂̈̊̀̔͛̄̒͋̃́͗́̓̅̂̂̒̅̅̏̉͑̏̅̾̍́͌̿̒͊̒͒̅̽̂͑͐̀̈́̇̑̈́͋̋̑͒̀̅̀̋̑̈́̆̊̉̔̒̀̔̍̅́̄̎̈́͛̏́̈́̈́̑͊͒̂̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ ̸̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̤̰͚̥̖̥͖̱̫͚̲͉̙͖̦͇̯͉̻̝͈̯͇͈̣͇̞̝͈̥̟̥̹̠̠̺̭̖̙̯̦̼̱̻̺͓̝̳̖̜̪͖̫̱̭̗̟̘͚̬̭͙̙͇̙̜̼͉̙̝͚̲͕̺̞̫̱̮̫̘̦̻͕̙̳̺̘͔͈͍͓̼̬̥͕̜͓͍̩̰͕̰̮̰̟̘̫̫̦̯͙̰̻͚͕̯̤̣̗̝͔͚̳͖͙̟̖̻͙̼͖̺͎͈̫͉͇͉̗͔͖̥͖̱̫͎̮̲̥̠̣͔̯̽̅̒̾̍̔͗̊̍̽͌͌̀̑̓̽̓̋͗̄̄͆̓̍̈̂̾̋̀̐̒̈̓̄͊͊̑̔̌̓̑̀̆́̈̍͑̀͗̎̿̊͋͐̀̈̈́͊̇̃̀̽̾͐̽̍̓́̂̈́̇͌̈́̅̅̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̵̡̡̨̹͚̤̬̬̻͇̜̳͓̭̼̥̫͙͙̹̭͎͓͍͙̟̱̖͚̰͖͖̜͚͈͔̲̹͓̤̞̙͚̤͐͐̄̔̎͌͊̊͜͜͠ͅͅͅa̵̧̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̡̛͉̙̮͓̱̮͇͖͉̩̝̜͚͈̪̲̼̦͎̲͙̥̝̤͕̘̟̯̘̰̱͉͇̳̣͙̘̞̘̫̩̬̗̳̭͙͍̥͙͇͓̹̝̮͚̣̺͕̯̱̦̻̠͎̼̺̻̤̱̲̭͇̭̥̠̳̻̝͕̼̭̱̤̬̙̼̟̥͓̱̗͉̻̮͇͈̳̹͇̱͈̱̫͈̯̳̻͎͕̳͕͙̤̐̐̄͊̐̊̀̑̏͛͋̾̓͒͐̄̓̀͗͂̿͆̿̅̈̂̈́̓̄̋̋̍͆̌̏̌̄̈́͐̃̿̾̅̄͋̏̓̓͌̋̎̐̏͗̉͌͐̓̆́̇̿͊̈́͒̏̓̈̓͋̄̇͂̑̇̽̎͆͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅì̵̧̢̧̧̧̡̡̛̘̘̺͉̮͍̹̮̩͓̭̳͇̼̞̞̥͕̹̭̼̗͇̳̤̩̳̮̥̗̺̯̱̀͊̎͛̽͆̈́̒̔̇͑́̓̎̑͗̾̌͒̈́̔̓̐̃̍̌͊͊́̀̊̓͋̉̋̎̓̏͗͂͌̈́̓̊̌͒͌̈̓̊̂͋̓͗̀̑̿͆͌̍̅̂̂̈͌͑̓̽͗̿͐̂͂̌̊̇̾͌̋̈́́͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḷ̷̨̧̩̲̬̹̲̟̦͇̝̖̯̻̹̱͉͕̖̜̪͙̠̲̻̤̓̂̾̍̓͛̇̓̆̆̀̄̿́̓̈́͒́̍̎̀̓̆̊́̽̒́̉̀̍̏̽͒̔̇͌̎͊̄̈̐̅̀̿̔̈̓̈́̊̇͒̎̾͌͐̉͂̐̑̀͐̉̀͌̏̀͛͋̈́̈́̎̉̿̐̓͒̍̂͑̑̓͒̊̅̒͂̀̀̀̒͒̀͐̊̈͌̄͒͋͑͛̇͆̔̾͐͗́͑͋͒̆̉̇̍͒͑̆͂͋̀̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̧̧̨̡̢̬̱͕̹̜̗̤̖͓̦̰̹̳̟̪̜̭̤̘̻̘̲͖̤̳͈̤͍̩̙̲͉̺̗̣̉͌͑̾͐͂̆̎͒̾͊̏̇̂̾̒̆̂̃̈́̍͌͐̏͛̏̊̓̿̌̿̏̈́̓́͜͝͝͠ͅt̵̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛͓͔̦̗̮͖̙̝͕͕̻̼̮͉͚͍͖̮̟͚͍̫͓̜̯̮͈̲̪̥̦̥̼͉͎̝̣̻̲̼̖̩̙̙̤̙̼̫̪̟̭͚̮͕̯̩̙̫̩͉̣̻̩͎̰͕̯̹̖̮̳̯̺̹̗̻̗̺̻̠̖̫̥͓̫̣͓͍̱͓͕̱͓̱͎̺̟̗͉͖̱͉̝̺̬̪̪̹͍̟͙̯̪͔̮̰̟̺̲̜͈̱̥̮̙̩̼͋̓͐͆̆̏́̋̑̆̂͆̀̐̎̆̊̊̎̆̔̾̉̑́̎͂̑̍̃͗͗͂̾̀͋͋̿̽̓̈́̎̐̅̍̿̈́̾͂̓̾̔̒̍̇̍̅̔͌̅̓͒̓̀̓́͐̃̽̾̀͂̿̋͆̂̋̈́̈́̃̃̓̍̏̆̈́͊̉̎̍̾̑͆͂̿͐͒̑̐̇̓͊͆̐̈́̉̾̿̾́̾̓̈́̾̍̈́̈́̓͆̌̇́̍̇́͒̆͛̒̓́̉̌̐͛͑̃̇̽̓̒͋͌̃́̆̓̂̀̍̔́͊̎̈́͒̃̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅh̶̢̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̗͎̻͇͔͈͕̣̮̹͍̦̲̙̭͚̱̘̬̰̭̦̭̗̜͔̠̯͍͖̼̘̝͙̺͈̼͙̫̣̮̗̳̰͈͍̹̞̘̪͕̠̞̪͚̺̲̭̙̬̥̟̖̟̖͚̺̰͈̲̗͓͓̣̦̱̮̳̠̗̘̖̬̼̞̞̰̞̩͔͙̩͍̮̞̖͓̋̎̋̀͒̽̊̀̊̈́̂̍̾̂͌̄̄͌̄̊͋̈̐̉̏̎̋̋̀̓̊͆͒͆͒́͆̑́̂̆̽̓̀̂̄̈͊̽́͐̀͗̔̀͒͌̔̉͌͋̀̓̂̈́̈́̉͂̽̂̓̽́̍͌̄̈͋̉̈̑̀̿́̄̀̋́̂͛͗̂̂͗̅͂̋̒̐̈́̂̉̃̏̉̂̀̉̀͛̐́͗̃̋̇̍͑̓̍̔̿̋̓͒̈́̌̾͌̆͗̈́̿͒̀̎̆̈́̈͂͛̓̈́̄̌̑̉̾̅̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅë̶̡̨̡̛̛̛̖͎̘̫͍̟̞̳̭͔̣͈̜̜̗̺͚͖͓̰̭̲͇̪̻̬̝̣͙̗̙͇̥͍̫͍̬̟̜́̔͗̃̈́̈͌̾͆́̈̌̇̈́̍̔̐́̈́̃̊̔͑̓͋̌̉͛̀̑̀̉́̎̾́̆̈́̌͗͗͐̾͛̇̔̇̃͒̀̋́̈̉̑͛͐̀͐͒̔͂͆͆͗̐̈̍̈̄͂̒͑̋̔͂̈́̔̍̃̽̅̇̀̓̄́̂̽̓̑̔̇̉̅̌̐̌̉̾̃̇̓̈́̄̎̃̂̂̆̈̓̿̓̋͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅm̵̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̠̼̙̥͖̖̲̹͓̥̘̳͔̪̫͔̹̩͇͚̺͔̤͔̜̦̘̱̹̲̝̳͖̗͕͉̫̝͚̼͓̤̟͍͉̦̝̺̩̺̻̭̮̪̮͔̻̩̲͇̯̩̺͇̻̙̮̟̤̗̠̪͙̜̳͊̌̔͆̄̃̋̔̒͗͋͆̂̿͒͒̉͛̂́̑̈́̓̄͛̔̿͛́̌̏̈͗̽̀̎̂̐̈́̀̅̏͐̉̑̎̒̈́͌̄̏́́͛̃̄̑̋͑͒̇̑̈́̀̌̒͐́͋̃̔̏̿̈́̂̀̍͗͗̔̄̈́̆͊̋̈͂̐̈́̂̀̈́̋̄̾͊̍̒́̀͗̂̐͊͒̾̈̈́̋̉́̏́̈́̊̀͆̀̈́̇͑̓́͆̔̉͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̧̨̛̛̝̟̱͈̙̪͔̳̦͎͓̮̟̞̖͕͙̞͕̯̖͙̺̯͔̭̟̲̤̻̝̹̳̤̳̤̯̫͖͓̪̭͎̰̦̩̻̞̱̱̞̫̳͕͈͈͖̩͈̻̬̜̙̥̯̹̺͕͇͕̬͎̻͎̰̘̩̟̖̼̳͇̘͎̖͖̮͔̳̘̭͔̣̫͕̞̣̩͍͍̪̣̫͇̼̩̖̠̞̟̤͊̄͆̈́́̄͛̉̂̈̊́́̏̑͂̽̈͌̊̍̈́̈̓̌̋̐̃͛̋̐̓̅̋̓̒̉̔͋͐̍̓́̔̅͐́̆̅̃̈̽̊͑̏̅̾̄̈́̆̈̈́͂̈̏̄̀͂̎̌͂͆̄̈́̑̀̈́͛̀̓͆̋̋͋̀͐̉̏̈̃̓͂̀͂͊̌̿̽̐̔̂̐̐̒́̎͐̋͛̀̈̆͌̆͐̊̂̽̂̑̔̿̓̌̈́̒̽͌̆͆͐̈̈́͌̈̈͒́̍̈́̌̅̈́͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅȏ̴̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̩̻͖̭̥͚͎̘̮͚̱͓̼̦̘̦̗͙̞̮͙͚̮̠̼̬̰͖̣̞͇̼̬͍̼̤͖̮̹̙͇͙͇͇͖̲̳̞̯̳̮̰̯͔̱̖͚͕̖̖͕̬̣̪̮̤̱͓̤͉̻̦͉̠̘̜͉͇̞̻͖͈̗̩̠̼͕̬͎̖͚̲͔̺̹̤̳̮̘̖̼̫̘̭̘̲̭͉̤̠̤̠̙̩͈̮̭̱̱̪̜̘͓͈̩͇͉̟̬̭͍̗̥̥͕͙̙͙͎̟͇̖̳͋͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅů̸̢̡̢̢͈̱̳̝̰̩͚̹̤̯̲̜̬̪̘̪̯̻̦͖̗͍̜̦͎̻̤̰̭̠͔͕̮̰̗̟̏̌͑̑̍̓̀̒̃̾̊̔̃̓̓̊̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̡̧̢̨̢̡͖̱̖̰͕͈͉̭̯̤̞̜̜͓̳̳̜̝̭͈͍͓̫̠̬̱͚̫̬̝̬̦̲̭̣̹̺͈̬̦̦̼̝̹̞̫͎̞͔̥̳͙͕̦̗̪̭͙̙̖͙̲̰̜͈̟͍̬̦̥̲̣͎̦́̍́̈́̈́͑̀́͑͋̄̽̃͑͛̃̅͗̍̄́̑̏̍̀̂̈͗̋͒́̃̃̈́͆̊̓̑̍̈̇̄̇͐̓̿͒͌͊̏͆̿̽͆̆̒̂͊̐̇̽̆̇̈́̽̍́̓̿̐̎̇̉̽̌͛͐̃̿͌̌̆̍̂̄͂̂̽̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ?̵̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̧̢̛͕̙̭̦̯̤̤̬̹͓̳̖̳̙̹̮̣̫̹̼̫̦̝̣̥̫̩͇̙̙̟͉̫̘͉̠͉͈̙͔͖̺̳̳͈̠̗̱̲̩̬̱̩̝̬̼̼̫͍͔͙̦͔͔̣͈̲͎̺̲̝̠̳̖̫͔̪̜̩̝̙̳̗̣̮̼͓͖͍͎̬̥̔̓̋̄̔̊́̽̅̌̂̏̇̆́̀͊́̊͛̿͐̈́̊̓̌̇̀̉͒͗̆̈́̆͆̓̑̏̊̈́̓̍͗̓͛͑̑͊̈́͒͊̇͛̿̿̑̽̋̉̊̒͒̋̒̇́̾̏̿̋̿́̊̊̽̎̉̋̇̊́͐̎̀̅͒̋͋͌̔͆͂͌̄̍̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ"̷̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̛̛͍̰͎̰͖͍̹̱̩̲̩͙̱̼͓̜̪͖͓͕̭̟͖̫̥͍͎̱͕̭̞̯͕͍͕̙̤̞͇̟̙̻̙̘̬̹̪̗̣̞̟̰͚̬̖̤̻̣̖̭͍̠̼̙͇͇͓͍̫̙̦̠̼̘̭̺̻̩̲͎̘͚̱̹̜͖̫̮̜̙̦̪̘͉̤͔̫̘͚̯̱͕̺̠̱̟͙̯̺̝̲̱͔̦̣̳͉͈̻̬̺̦̹͔̯͕̯͎͇̬̩̙͚͖̪̤͈̝̣̹͍̤͈̘̰̳̠̹̈́̋̅͌̀́̽̅̈́͌̎͒͊͛̉̀̄͗̌̆̓̀̈̋̍̀̇̒͌͗̿̀͑̎̓͗̿͌̈̓͗̈́̏̂̍̇͗̅͑́̌̄̿̉̆̐̓̈́̀͗̐͆̎̾̃̎̆̈́̀͋͂̉̈̽̃̔̈́̓̇̊̋̿͐̀͐͑͌̎̆̀̋̋͐̍̋̎̑̃̈̈̿̽̂̋̓̉͌͂͋̈́̋̉́̾̉̈̉̂͆͒̋͂̒́̊̒̓͐͛̓͗̇͑̓̈́̋̀̈́̿̆̏̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̖̼̝̆̌̆̀͗́̉̀̃̓̓̐̀́̑̈̐͛̏͛͑̊̉̏͌̓̚̕̚͝Ḧ̷̢̡̛̛̛̱̞̻͙̜͈̭̜̰͈̦͎̗̩̣̦̺̗͙̥̺̩̞̣̰̲̩̻̙̠͙́̃̉̈́̃̉̌̏̒̓̓͋̓͗͛̾͑͌̐͒̈́̌͂͆̿̐̑͒̔̔̐̇̐͑͑̊́̐̈̐̂͂̏̋̓̾͑͋̋̓̒͑̏̀̌̓̂̂̆̿͆̆͐̓͆̆͑͒̀̌̃̋͊͗̂͆͐̅̇̆̈́̄̀͑̉̑̂̈́̊̍̐́̉̈͂̀̇̐̎́̔̈́̏͛̉͒͑̇͒̊̽͆͒̂́̉̓̋̎̈̈̈̀̐̉̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅę̸̛̛̛̩͍̱̥̤̱̤̝͔͕̱͉̱͖̻̹͔̺̆̉̈̆̄̒͗͊̈́̍̊͑̑́̇̾̒͋͆͊̇̒̓̈́́̈̈́̿́͆̿͐͐͋́̈̅̋̿͌͂̽̓̏̇̑̍̇̍̏́͒̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̥̣͎͈̖̖̩̫͇̫̲͍͕̗̼͙̹̲̲̟̪̳̬͇̘͇̣̪̯̭̞̹͕̮̼̰͕̜̦͖̯̭͇̺͔͚̼͉̝̳͍̹̫̱̜̼̹͖͚͈̩͔͔̗͖̣͙̞̣̹̭̹͎̗̻̣͇̣̫̗͇̖͍͕̯̬̞̭̯̟͇̟͎̦̗̮̤͎͉͎̫͎̫̫̩̣͇͚͈̬̩͓̼̫̹̩̯̯͙̰̮͍̬̹͍̳̠̲͖͓̹̰͎̥̥̯͍͈͍̤͇͍̘̼̮͉͖͇͔̖̲̝͆̿̈̊͒̊͆̎̄́̀͛͒͊̅̈́̀͆͛̈̈́̑͗̑̀̄̿̊͛̈́̓̂̉͗͆́̅́̅͗͑̏̾̎̆̐͑̎́͐͐̃͛͑̉̍͗̀͆̎͌̓̃̇̾̾̀̐̅̏͑̍̌̌͌̇͑̄̔̈́͐̎̿͋͛̿̇̅̀͐̇̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅṡ̷̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̛̛̗̜̜͔͓͙̺̙̱̳̗͍̖̤̮̺̼͉̺͍̻̻͓̙̯̦̱͉͕͚̘͎̗̤̣͔̪̲̳̭͔̭̻̯̝̳̱͇̻̞͍̩̼̭̘̬͕̙̩̙͉̝̪͉̩̳̦̩̙͕̼̱͍̦͖͍̠̙̈́͊̉͑̆̔̐̊̈́̉̒̒͛͊́͗̾̃͊̑͌̔̒͛̉̍̍͛̑̒̂̃̔̑̂̾͊͒̈̽͌̂̿̈́̊̐́̍́̈́̋̂͗̊́͒̈́̒͒̈͂̈́̍͌̇̿̄̉̍̾͆͒̾͛͊͑̊̆̃̎͗̋̿̎̒̀͐̿͐̐͑͌͛̉̈́̑̓͒̾̃̀̑̓͆́̄̀͋̅̿̓̔̓̒͛̅̄̿́͗̓̃̏̈́͊̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅć̵̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̺̘̟̱͉̦͙̗̞͙͎̞͈̪͙̮̻͎̟͚̤̹̫͙̲̖͎̺͓͓̺͕̫̦̠̰̪̮̭̪̞̰͚͍̹̱̥͓͓̼̯͓̮̪̼͓͇̰̥͇͉̣̯̩̟̞̞̗͇̤͓͈̙̜̻̜̜͔̰̟̖͚͔̖͓͔͇͙̬̩̖̹̦͖̖̣̞̺̣̳̣̱̜͉̮̭̘̗̠̱͈̩̫̘̘̱͖͍͔̜̝̝̦͖̳͇̦̮̗͈̟̫͙͙̤̪͔̲̟̰̗̪̗̭̙̻̩͕̯̙̖̙͔͎̲͇̝̫̮͍͉̯̙͕̼̬̹̊̆̍̀̍̀͌͛͌̃̎̉̋́̈́̂̿̄̀̽̀͋̆̿͑̄́̋̌̒̓̿͒͗͒̃́́͒͒͛͒̊̄̅̿̆̃̇̈́͑̽̍̓͐̀͒̑̀͂͊̀̒̀͐̃̅́̂̍̀̎̿̀̓̈́̀̀̈́̄̌̋̽̽̏̍̈̆̏̉̍̐̍̀͐́͑̅̽̆̔͒̒͊̌̽̈͆̃̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̸̢̢̡̝̝͓͉̹͈̫̮̩͍̰̫̟̲̲̲͓̠̻̫͉͙͖̬̟̖̞́̍͋́͛͜ͅą̷̨̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͚̺͉͚̠̯̱͈͓̯̩̣̠̱̙̤̬̰̘̲͉̩̞̘͓͍̞̙̹͈̦͚̼͓̼̩̼̺̗͍͈̹̬͍͍͖̉́̿̃̂͗͛̃̊̄̇̃͆͗͑̇̇̈́̈́̎͛͊̉̾͗̂̌̿̿̃͒̀̔̈́͌̋̒͆̀̆̀̂͌̃̓̀͋̑́́̉̎̈́́̓̓̎̋́͛̄̿̀̈́̇̔̀̀͑̆̓̀̒̔͊̋́̅́̈́͌́̐̐̿͐͌̉̽͛͊́̂̐̌̔͂̽̀͒̐͒̎̓͑̀̎͛̈́̔́̃͐͛̌̿̊̍͂̆́̑̏̓̈͗̈̑͛͛́̆́̍͆̿͗̀͒̉̈́̀̄͋̿̌̄̔̈̇́͊̎̿̓̽̅̀̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̵̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̮̲̬͉̗̺̖͎͕̞͉̤͖̣͙̞̭̦̟̯͕̖̘̱̯̣̥͈͈̰̘̞̦̼̩̙̬̫͚̰̱͍̺͎̣̱͈͖̙̒̈́̈́̋̐̍͌̽́̀̈́̒̒̀͌͆͛̋́̈́͗̑̔͌͋́͐͊́̐̈̔̈́̂̈́̇̀̍͋̾̓̀̇͑͒̿͛̔̿̾͌̎̐́̃̊̓̈́̽̈́͆̋͋̎̆̆͂̎̐̽͋̍̎͊̈́͆͐͗̽̀̄̾̅̀̑͛̿͋͛̑̂́̈͛̽̇̏̂͛̏̎̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅć̶̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̨͓̰̣̞̪̩͇̹̮͎̰͖̥͉̘̹̦͉̬̮̤̥͓͎͖̦̟͕͓͕̦͓̫̗̟̥̬̟͔̱͕̲̥̜̗͈̳̹̦̭̖͎̠̦͓̭̝̱͙̯̫̙̬͇̜͎̪̪͈͍͙͙̠̙̟͈̩̹͍̼̖̬͍̟̪͕̟͖͙̲̻̜̩̮̮͉͓̠̘̼͈̱̣̜͔̹̻̦͇̣͎͙͉̗͈̭̬̦̖̽̑͆͜͜͜͜ͅh̶̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̬͍̞͍̩̬̺̲̻̱̥͚̭̼̬̹̫̻͔̰͍̩͙̟͇̻͖̯̗̲̩̣̲̟̟̙̰̗͕͈̼͓̬͚̼̞͇̲͓̞̟̫̖͖͙͚̭͔̝̝̩̫͎͉̞͍͇̟͚̤̬͈̱̖̮͔̟̬̖̤̬̘̩͉̭̘̥̥̯̫̥̙̹̦̟̰͈̗̩̘̲͎̩̻͍̮̠̱͈̗̭͇͙̦̜̝͔̙̳̗̱̜͕̯͍͉̱̱̹̭̥̭͖̝͖̲̝̙͆͗̂̏͛̐̊̃̾͑̾̽́̈̂̾̈̄͆̎͂̉͌̀̉̈́̇͗̊̄̑̾̔̅̾̒̈̀͊͑͑͑̓͊̒͐̎͛̏̈́͂̈́̓̾͛͆͌́͛͑̇̇̋̍͋̾͒̆̏̐̋͒̈́́͛̀̈̏͊̋̓́͐̊́̇̊̓̈̽̄̾͊̋̅̆́̌̐̇͒͌̉̑͊͗̍́̋̑̍̉̉̂̈́̎̍́̾͐͒̑͛́̄̈́̌̔͐̾͐̿͗̏͗͗̈́̃̈́͗́͂͌̀̊͑̒͗̾̍̂̂͗́̇̈̍͌͌̍̀͒͛͛͐̋̃̿̄͆͗̂̈́͊̏͒͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅẽ̵̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̦̟̗͓̖͚̫̼̣͕̦̭̺͓̙͓̣̗̘̲̙̙̜͇̼͓͔͎̫̦̥̥͙̖͚̺̯̥̥̟̪͚̘̠̺̤̠͎̻̘̩̰̠̞̼̱̖̥͉̫̮̝̣̥͖̯͓̜̦̟̯̳͉͔̗̖͕̘͈̺͖̟̙̝͈̟̤̯̥̗̹͔̪͎̱̠̱̼̹͉͇̤͍̯̝̲͈̹͕̥̩͚̭̣̰̺̻̙̜̙̹̳̞̙̤̬̤̯͚̰̣̻̣̰͙̳͈̯͈͍͖̹̻̟̞̱͇͓̟̮͖̜̠͔̬̟̹̮̭̯̃̑̀͆̉̂̓́́̅̈́̓̈̑̏̆̈͊̓̈́͗̊̏̈́̌̾̐̏̇́̈̇̑̂̈́̓͗̒̉͒̔̋̋̎͗̾͂̐̊̒́͊̈́́̏͗̽͋̑̑͆̎͒̀̽̂͋̈͛͌̈́͑̈́̑̍̈́̈́́̓̔̋͋͊͑̅̉̽̍̄̓͒̐̈́̊̏̍͗̈́́̔͂̄̍͐̀̂̓͂̾͌̈́̿͌̈́͆̅̿͋͋̐͊̄́͑͂̔̒̌̈́̿͂͂͑͒̀̈̽̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅṣ̸̡̢̡̛̫̲̩̭̙͔͉̤̪͚̥͖̭͔͍̟̪̫̯͖̭̣̪̖͖̱̜̻̯͙̮̬̮̲̼̱͎̺̩͕̤̻̳͕̻̖̙̖͖̪̟̤̤̣̱̘͖̖̹̦͍̥̘̤̬̭̙̞̗͖̳̩̞͙͔̙͕̉͋̍͂̓̅̽̋̈͌̈́̍̆̑̇̂̌̊̍̅̄̽͆͌̇̿͛̒̈́̓̈͆̎̂̀̑̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̥̹͚̮̥͙͓̜͈͇̰̝͎̪͕̣͍̟͚͉̭̥̲̘̘̩̰͔͖̟̱̲̥̝͚̲̹̗͍͖͈̙̠̪̲͍͚̼̟͇̘͙͚̰̗̳͙̙̱̬̥͇̲̼͉͎̬̟͚̳̜͔̣̞̼̙͓͙͙͓͖̙̩͇̳͚͕̺̹̯͎̝͉͎̣͈͇͉͓͎̫̣̳̖̘̟̖͆͂̒̆͗̀̍͛̇̈́́̔̈͒̽̉̊́͛̓̈́̆̐̎̓̈́̓̈̀͗̍͒̉̑̌͐̍͑̌̅̆̊̂̀͌̌̈́̌̀́̀̓̏̆̉͌̋̈́̿̾͊̈̃̈̓͗̄̀͊́̃́͊̉̓̀̔̐̎̐̋͌̽̇͋̍̑̀̌̿́̊̾̎͌́̑͊̈̇̽͗̀̍̈̅͂͌́̔̽͌̍̓̈̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̥̱̦͉̬̦̻̠̳̖̩̠̬͇͎̫̙̙͙̻̱͎̲̱͙̯̝͉͚̱̘̦̬͙͔̪͕͖̱̖͍̫̩͙͔̗̳̳̼̗͇̖͔̼͇̱̣̖̪͇̦̯͍̻̞̙̬̱̘̜͓͇͎̦͙͕̘̘̱͓̦̩̙͙̼͎͚̗̬̮͕̹͇̺̰͕̬̼͉̦͈̖͚̮̩͍̞̥̣̗͎̖̮͇̮̲̥̣̖̟̬͍͚̞͙̠̪̤̭̱̻̲̭̘̱̞̦͎̲̤͕̰̳̟̗͇̹̹͓̠̲͉̦̱̺͙̤͔͈͗̿̂̃͊̂̊͊̆͌͊̾͒͌̊̄̾͂͛͐̔̑́́͋̏͌̑̿͒͆͛̓͑͋̂͑̇̄̀̔̆̑́̐͛̏͂̂̆̀̓̋̀̇̉́̇̄͐͛́͌̅̉̐̄͌̐̄̅̈́̈̒͛̎̀̅̄͌̈́̒͋̃͆͒̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ị̴̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̪̫̟̖͈̪͕͇̤̲̣̮̠̬̥̤̤̣̺̜̹̪̠̥̮̯̪̦͕̦̭͉̫̠̘̯̟͚͕̮̣̱̙̦̖̜͚̜͉̬̙̳̰̳̠̘̳͍̺̱̭̼̮̤͉̦͈̲̮̳̜̘̻͉̖̙̙̰͖͖͇̞͙̖͉̮̬̙̞͇͍̗̤͎̳̙̟̂̾̈́͛́̅̍͋͋̊͊̄̒̓̐͛͋̈́̆́͊͐̎̓̐͆͗̂͂͊͗͊͛̀͑̎̒͆͋̅̓̈́͊̇̏͊̋̓̓̽͊́̈̓̎̉̄̂̏̾͒̆̊͐̀̿̀̽̌̀́͋̄̍̋͌̅͒͒͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅs̸̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̛̠̜͈̤̪͔̺͎̥͉̺̼̯̣̜̟͇̮͚̳̱̳̺͚̟̱̱̣̞͍̰͔̜̪̟̭̮̝͖̫̭̦͔͓͔͓̞͎͈̫͖̫̬͍̙̳̪̦̠̯̙̯̠̬̹̱̰̣͈̼̬̫̜̱̺̼̲̝͉͇̥̞̳͓̪͖̩̬̭̥̤̩̙̙͙͕͍̲̯̞̳͉̻͇͔̠̻̪̥͕̫̟̦̱̩̺̩̝̦͇͉͕̳̰͔̼̫̹̝̙͔̬̲̰͉̱̦̭̮͉̺̪̦͓̗̩̩̺̞̬̩̙̙̣̠̖̥̖̳͑͊̉̀͂́̌̄̈̾̈́̾̍͒̓̃͒̅̏̑̇͐̈̈̒͌͗̍͒̂̂̈́̈́͛́̃͂̈́̆̇̂̃̉̽́̆̋͆̐̂̄̍̉̑̒͗͌͑̽̓͆͋̿̾̑̿̿̌̈́̓̀͂͋̉̈́̎̒̇̋̉̓̎̈́̉̇͛̀̌͊͐́̃̿͊̈̑̑͗́͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̛̘̠̥̥̲̰̹͈̗̥̳̼͇͔̗̺̩̦̮̼̤̯͉͕̺̤̩͙͖̣͕͚͍͚̫̗͓̰͎̣͕̠͚̗̗̦̞̯̮̙͇̝̮͖̯͚͉̼̪̦͇̻͖͍̖͉͕̜̮͖̦̹̩̦̝̖̫̘͔̩͔̫̝͇̱̬̭͖̪̙̱͚̗̱̝̙̞͎̠͚̳̻͕͕͎̮̠̩̫̤̯̱͉̫̖̩̀̇̉̒̇͐̍̓̌͂̓͂̎̉̅̓̐͌̑̌͑̈̍̈̓͌͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅṇ̴̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̨̛͍̬̣̫͕̺͉̣̝͙̭̙̮̰̯̖̞̥͔̤̟̫̖̙͖͈̳͖̙̜͍̝̬̗̻͇̹͖̟̥̭̭̳͎̱͇̪̼̟̮̰̝̹͔͎̠̮̹̼͉̟̥͎͚͓̗̲̻͇̖̞͖̪̺̻͖͕͍̘̭̻̗̲̻̬͚̳͕̤̝̩͇̱̫̮̳̹̫̱͕̳̞̗̯̝̥̯̻̹̜̖͍̣̜͚̼̼͎̬͕͈͉̣̜̟̜̮͉̥̗̯̹͎̗̭̇̅͐̆͂́̄̇̊̎̅͆͊͂̇̑̏̎̀̌̏́̅̐̅̒̓͋̌̑͂̍̎̈̇͑͋̉̏̍̐̃̊̈́̊̋̂̽̉̿̈́̒̎̋̌̈̈́͛̓̐̐̅̑̈́̊̈́͐͗̿̾̾̃̿́̀̓͊̃̓̆̃͐̅͒̊̊̐̓͛̾̋̏͆̍̈̓̐̐̏̎̔̎̄͛̔̀̎̏̔̂̐̀̔̀͑̒͐͗́́̍͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̷̛̛̛̛͚̜͇̙͔̫̮̬́͆͐͌̎̽͛͌̿͋̍͛̒̾͆͆̽͊͗̃̌̎͆̇́̓̀͆̔͌̅̅̀̀͐̇́̅̎͛̉́͌̔͂̾̄̐͌̂̂̈̇̈͌̇͑̂͆̏̈́͌̋̋̍̂̐͒̈́͐͂̈̔̈́̈́̍͌̌̿̓̔̐͑̊̏͌̏͒͂̾̂̌́͌̽͛͐̿̄̀̈́̽̄͒͑̓́͗͗́̿́͋̃͆̔̈́́̒̋͛̒̈͆͊̓͐̌̃̀̽͐́͊̍̉́̍̏̽̄̉̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝s̶̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̮̺̬̻̮̜͔̹̰̬̭̪͇̜͙̱̙̦̖̲̳͔͈̗̟̜̘̬͙̙̩̪̠̜̬̘̪̥̬̩̺̤͚͈̝̺̠̘̝̗͓̜̲̗͙̰̠̼̮̜̩̻͉͚̣̤̟̱̘͚̘̫̟̲͙̝̳͚̜͖͚͖̽̂̓͒̉̋́̂̍͌̓̀̈́̍̒̆̌̾̀͗̒̉̂̍̈́̾̋̂̊̇̈́̃̄͐̅̈́̔͑̿̀̀͌̀͋̏̈́̈́͂̄͊̀̉͂͑̌̈́͒͌̌̾̅̀̆͌͐͑̈͋̅̃͛͊͛̔͌̓̔̋͌̅̅̋͆̂̂̍̈́́̄̀̾̀̉̐̒͆̈́̀͊̅̀͊̀͗̊̿̽͑͐̾́̔̈́̈́̆̓̈̃͒̈̄͗͑̾͌̌̇̾͗̊̉́͒̾͛̏̊́̓̓̅̆͐̌̓̈̈̇̈́̄̀̈́͌͑̋͒͋͑͌̓̏̽̀̍̊͑̆̾͊͆̈̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̛̛̻̞̝̩̰̥͓͙̟̪͙̱̮̩͓̝͉̮̯̘̹̃̐̿̏͐̉͗͑̈́̆̉̀̈́̑̓̆̓̿̾̏͆̎̈͋̃̊̾͋͗͆͒̎̍̄͗͋͐̿̉́̋͒̋̇̾͊̈́̆̄̓̽̇͊̾̏̀͛̒̌͒͆̆̂͛͆͐̈́̾͒̋̿̇͊̎̃̋̒̇̈́̈́́̇̇̂͛̉͗̅̀̃̿͋̂̓̋̽̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠.̵̢̧̛̥̞̟̪̞̤̯̗̠̖̉́͋̉̉̋͂̀̅͆́̓̚͘̚͝͝ ̶̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̨͎̘̟̗̮̥̭͈̟͇͖̩̯̲̤̣̘͔̙̠͉̱̯͕̳̳͉̞̱̣̺̫̩̘̬͈͚͖̼͚̮͎̳͙̠̳͕̟̱̥̻̞̝̗̯͔̰͍̪̰̞̞̯̱̀́̔̊̃̅̐̄̉̿̀̽̾͐̃̊͑̈̒̒̈́̊̿͂͗̅͊̊̏̈̈͑̋̉̉̃̆̓́̂́͊̈̐̈͋̑̆̈́̈́̀̊̆͑̇̑͌̓̄͆̔̊̋̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅ"̸̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̡̢͎̰̳͙̪̞͍̖̟̪̭̣̞̩̣͎̮͕͈͍͉͙̥͇̰̠̰̻̣͓̘̥͙̻̣̠͎̭̪̗̬̣̺̠̱͉͙̖̩̘̹͚̭̟̫̯̹̯̰̻̩͕̥͇̺͚͈͓̘̱̺̞̙̫̠̦̮̬̜̮͍͈̗̺̥̦̫̫̠̥̺̙̣̼͍̳͍̲̟̖͇͕̲͖̮͔̹͉̱͈̝̖͖̪̣̞̼͖͓̯̲̊̐͌̍̓̈͒̒̈̇̾̽̎̽͌̈́̅̋͗̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅȊ̵̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̥̰̠̺̪̼͖̻͓̼̳̥̝̺͔̤͍̫̯̩͎͈͈̱̞̹͇̳̫̯͚̻̜͚̤̯̲͇͇̳̯̞͔̖͉͍̻̟͉̩͉̱̱̬͇̥̹̹͉̳͈̪̝̝̦͓̘͉̞͎̣̘͖̩̗̰̰̤̦̰̹̣̩̜͖̝̰̬̩̙̐̈́̍̒̋̆̌̈́͑̔̂̿̈́͆̂̓́͒̄͋̎̓͂́͂͛̔̌̈́̂͒̀͂̋͐̔̄͗̄̈͒̍̿̑̓̔͊͒̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̴̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̟͕̫̘̞̙̖͎̻̜̱̲̱͍̝̞̦͙̮͉͇̬͖̦̙̜͍͈̰̙͚̼͙̥̮̥̝͕̺̥̣̣̝̯̭̳̯̲̣̻̱͇̺͈͚͉̫͖̼̮̭͓͖͈͇̯͖̹̣͍̥̲̗̰̭̞͚̳̼̫̥̪͉̯͎̮̼͔̟͖̔͆̏̓̿̈́̔̈̌̇̊͂̏̈́̀̉́̇̈́̏̂̈́͒̔̓̀͛̓̈̋͐̀̀̑͛͛̌̀́̒̏̽̊̓̂́̈́̇́̑͋̿̈́̍̅̓̐̇̎́͗̀̄̈́̓̇̇̿̇̅̀̂̿̋͑͒͊̈́̓̈́̌̒̔̎̏̄́̐́̉̇̅̇̏̈͂́̆̂̿́̉͗̆̉͒̓͗̆̈͛̌͑̍͌̃̀̓́̾̏̉̐̿͊̄̌̈͒̒̇͛͋̄́̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ'̸̡̢̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͈̬̘͙̝̱̭͖̝̫͓̝̙͎͍͚̲͍͙͈̠͍̯̲͔̳͈͕̜͓̘̱̲̘̯̯̭͚̪̬̮̳͉͈̟̩̹͓̯̗̫̻̗͈͓̼̠͍̣͈͕̲̱̫͇̻͙͇̠͇̬̥̘̖̙̻͙̪̥͓͔̥̪͙̲̦̱̫͍̟̟̘̩̩͚̮͎̣͙͓̥͍̹̹̘̝̝̟̱͙̯̫̤͚̩̟̱̖̖͉̬̳̪̗͇͉̫͔̩̮͖̠̞̹̳̬̘͈̬̬͚̟̲̖͍͈̲̝̳̩̗͕̱̹̤̻̈́͊̈́͌͂̄́̄̋́́͐̈̈́͋̎̔́̀͒͆͆͆͛̌̈́̑͌̐͛̋͆̉͂͑̆͒̆̉̏̈͋̍̑̎̉̓̿̄̿̑͑̈͑̊͐̎́͌̍̌̀̔̈́̐́̌̏̆̔̀̔̅̈̇͂͊̐̽̂̍͗̈̈͋̇̾͑̅́̑̈́̑̒̓́̃̅̈́͂͂̑̈́̍̔̌̔̃̊́͆̋̽̃͋̒̉̅̋̈́̃̋̌͆̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̸̨̨̨̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̯͖̼͙̘̥̙̟̣͎̣̗̯̲̝̩͖̗͇͕͍͚̯̦̜̼̞͚͔̯͓̘͖̹͚̻̣̱̭͈͉̰͚̣̣̖̯̝͕̜̺͍̰̤̞͓̻̖̞̩̰͖͉̣͎̬̤͉͕̞̞̤͓͎͈̜̝̻̪̹͎͉͈̪̹͕͔͚̭̬̦͍͕̗̗͉͕̘͖̩͇͖͈̟̬̞̹͍͙͇̠̖̠̰̣͇̬̥̻̙̪̲͚̻̜̪̝͎̭̹̞͕͎͈̣̝̦̳̲̜̠͊̓̾̐̆̉̉̈́̾̃͌́̆́̀͂̅̄̊͗̃͑͛̆́̉̐̽̅̔͋́̑͐̉̒̉̒͊̀͋̈́̃̔̾̈̏̌͑́͛̅͌̾̏̔̐̀̌̀̒͑̊͆̇̿̊͒̀͑͛͗͛̉͑̂̋̊̆̓͛́̏̊̉̍̏͆̌̓͆̃̄͗̀̒͋̓̅̍̔́̉͆̊͋̍͛̈́̓̾̀͊̇̒͛͆͒͐̄͊̉̂̀̅̈̈͛̔͑̍͗͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̟̦̲̝͇̈́́̄͂͐̐͐̏̈́̋͌̌̄̆̔̇͑́̏̈́̾̾̊̀́͂́͗̓̊̇̽̎̄̈̃̾̿͒̋͌̐̏̈̉̑́̊̉̉̔̿̊̽͌̍̎̌̋̋̽͊̒̐̄͂̈̂̈̈̋̉̾̐̄̊̃̿̓͒̀͋̆͛̈̽̌́͒͆̉̓͆̉̿̍͂̊́̉̓͐̅̏̔̐̈́͆̃͌͌̔̔͋̊̊́͋̒̀̐͛̑̈́̌͛͂̔͗̾̀͑̍͌̄́̈́̈́̐̆͂͋́̋̔̉̀̉̀͊͌̓̎̆̏̍́̿́͗̈́͗͆͒̑̔̓̀͆͋͊̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅḳ̸̡̨̢̨̨̡̢̜̖̫͍͈̻͈̳̬͙̙̣̣̥̬̲̬̲̘̟͕̲̱͚̝͙̘̙̝̥͓̱̞̥͖̰̥̟̹̩͓̜͔͙̹̼͓̣͎̋̆̓̊̿͌̀̓̈́̓̑̓̈́̓̾̏̊͛͐̽̀͆͐̔̑́͑̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅǐ̶̡̨̢̡̛̛̤̫͕̩̹͇͎̰͈̗̺̱̮̝͈͙̫̤͕̥̹̜͓̟͚͈̖͎͕̩̉̿͗́̌̔̔̀͂̒̐̐̿̊̾́̈́̔̌̂̑̎͊̅̓̒̈́̔̂͑̈͊̓̋̐̍̇̄̃̉͆̑̆̍̋̂̓̈́͑̇̈́̀̆̓͌̂͊͌͗̆̇͋̉̓͒͂͆̔̽̐̊͆̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅn̷̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̻̯̪͇̩̜̗̦̭̦̼̰͚̥̙̰̥̣̫̺̤̘̜̤̯̥͚̳̖̫͚͎̣̥̤͓͇̗͚̣̼͖̩̳͍̫̬̦͙͉̦̻͎̣̼̤̳̞̞͉̩̮͔̹̼͚͚̲̜͖̠̘͔͎͍̖̳̦̫̝̼̼̭̯̯̖̤̠̪̬̘͖̯͕̰̳͖̹̅̈́̇͑̾͒͑̄̾́̅͐̋̒̒̔́̆̏̊̿̌͑́̂̔̄̄̃̍͛́̎͑͛̾͐͊͆̄̈́̎͛̐̋͆́͊̉̑͛͗̑̈́͗̐̈͛̈́̎͌͑̈̎̔̃̌̍̿͆̅̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̷̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̳̹̥̪͓̜̫̭̳̺̳̯̥̩̮͉̟̣̖͔̫̞̼̪̠͍̭͍̣̩̝͈̩̹̙͉̞̹̗̝̹͔͕͓͖̝̙̜̥̯͖̱̪̲͔̠̰͕͈̮̹͇̬̺̮̗̻͚̘̪͇̞̹̝̦͓̺̜͖̲͉̭͓̣̥̳̦͎͈̗͙̖̞̪̻̜͎̬̥͈̣̥͕͎̬͈̹̙͔͈̲̳̞̼̼̹͈̩̟̗̯̲̱͚͇̲̮̫͕̣͇̪͍̮̦̐̉̌̇̒̾̔̉̀̀̽͆̐̊͊̏̆̌̽͑̔͆͌̽͋̌̆́͗̀̑͑̍̓͑͋̂͐̃͛̔̾͒̾̾͒̒̃̃̅̉̇͗͌͗͑̇̈̓̈́́̇̉̈́̋̌̀̒̑̑̃́͐͒̌̃̓͛͒͑͗̍̔̋̀̌̓̀͊̔̇̽͌͑͋̒͋̄̆̀̉͛́̉̔̽̈̑̽̂̏̇̌͗̈̒́̀̒̀͆͊́̾͆̍̓̋̋̑̄̆͑̃̔̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̛̭̯̄̃̔̍̾̓́͛͛͗̊̊̆͊́͛̽̉̆͒͂̊̐͋̃̂̒̀̽͊̃̇̽̀͛̐͌̋̽͛̋̌́͌̇̅̔́͛̌͗͋̀̿̃͛̌͗̆͗̿̍͐̓͊̔́͂͑͂̑͑̉̃̒̄̉̐̽̅̋̆̒̾͊̇͒̀̀̽̌̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͝͝ớ̷̛̛̺͚̯̘̜̖̣̻̻̰̥͓͕͈̱̳̭̭̭̯̝̠̰̙͓͈̬͈̪͔̩̟̺̺͈̩̱͂̌̋̑̈́̊̄͑͆̍̋̌̆̂̓̏͆̌̆́̄̇́͗̒̈́̀͌̈́̈́̀̒̋̀̓̈́̉͂̽́̓͆͆̆̊̽̋͊͑̽͐͂͐̈́̊̄̌̃̈̒̆̈́̂̀̂̏͌̈́̈́̾͗̓̽̇̎̃̅͆̌́̾͌̽̈͊̊̑̽͋̓̂̂̓̈́̀̂̋̉̇̓̏̐̾̎̉̑͛̀̎̍̇͗̀̀̓͂̋͊̌̈́͋̎̔̄̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅf̴̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̲͍̘̻̱͈̗̪̭̩̘͔̰̖͎͚̺͎͓̺̜̺͍͇͇̟͚̤̪̺͍̣̠̞̣̠̫̟̟̠͇̲̭̫̲̱͇̮͙̩̪̞͖̼̝͈̰͕̙̼̪͂̂̏͂̌̈́́͛͌͛͂̇̇̽̒̆͋́͌̄͗́͑̿͋̄̐̈́̄͐͐̀͑͒̓̾͗̑͗͋͐͂́̅̃͑̈́̓̓́͊̈́́͋̀̓̽̐͌̈́͆̈̓̅͐͐͌̈́̆̃̄́̿͆̔͂̄́̀͆̎̆͐̓̈́͂͒̓̈͌̿̏͂̽̉̓̋̊̒͗̓̀̋̋̿̾͆͐̏̓̊̇̉̄̇̄͋͊̓̄͂͆̓̑̒̈̈́̉̅̓̌̓́̈̑̃̊̀̐̇͊̂͐̍̏̌̉̈́͒̑̄̒̽̍͛̑̔̂̄̾̍͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅ ̶̢̛̞̪̜̜̺͙͈͙̳̙̬̗̫̣̤̙͈̤̟͙̺͓̝͇̩̜̗͙̭͉͍̥̣̮̙̝̖͖̰̜̬̳̰̐͗̒̓̽́̓̒̅̎̎̽̄́̀͒̆͆́͊̇̈̽̏͋͂̀̐̀̈̀̒͑̀̂̅̿͌͒̄̋̄̔͊̅̈́̿̎̈́̍̈́̄̓̿̓̍̆̆̌̐̉̔̔̽̏̂̓̈̏̀́̏̇̾̿̄̊̋͆̆͗͑́́̈̐͊͌̀̅̒̑́̑̆̑̿̒̀̂̿͑̈́̍̔̊͋́̎͂̓̄̈̅̎͆̐́̊̆́̄̄̇̈́͗̄̽́̍̌̆̿̈́̽̎̍̏̓̒̉̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝r̷̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͍̬̜̥͙̳͖̙̼̭̰͇͍̩̼͖̥̲̜̫̭̯̠̜̬͈̥̞̠͉̲̹͈̼̪̲͕͙͇͎̜̭̤͓̮̟̠͇̲̜̘̳̗̙̟̼̹̰̪̬̟̙̠̫͓̮̟̮̙͚̘̜͖̥̦̗̱̦̠͔̜̪̺̘̪̟̗̗̱̻̖̖̳͇̗̟̲̫̗̘͎̪͇̣͎͇͍͖͍̾̾̾͋̔̍̄́͗̓́̏̅̈́͊̿̓̒̊̑͒͆͌̇̔͊̉́̆̾̅͐̏̽̃̈́́̄̅̍̐͆̆̅͆̄̌͗̄́̋̄̃̌́̐̊͌͛͂͛̄́̐̓́̅͒̏̏́̌͆͊̀̎̒́̽̓̒̎̀̏̈́̑͊̿̆͛̀͗͌̽̓̈́̑͆̄́͛͛͐͒̃̉͌̔̔̓̇̿̃̔̉̎̇̽͌̈̈́͋͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅư̴̡̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̥͈̖̫̗͙̺͙̲̟̼̲͉̪͓̺̣̳̰̥͈̟̟̲͈͇̮͚͙̮͓̝͖̘̥̥̻̲̪̩͕̦͈̺̙͓̤͎͎͚̳̻͙͚̰͎̩̝͔̗͇̞͚̰̼̲͎̼̳̠͖̺̝̲͍͉͇̪̺͓̲̣͓̰̠̤͋̎̔͐́̀͛͌͛̈́͑͒̈́̏̆̃͆̿̓̂̓͗̔̇̄̀̊̈́̀̒̆̽̓͊̉̅́̂͋͂͗́͂̂͑͒̉͆̾̋͊͒̇̈́̋̃́͑͌͌̿̉̓̆̅͛́̓̄̅̃͐͆̃̈́̓͐̀̅̃́̆͐́̄͐̾̉̾̃́͑̿̈́̾͛̔̐͐̍̒͋̔̔̆͐̃̌̃͂́̃͊̏̂̄̉̈̂̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅd̸̨̧̢̨̧̟͍̻̞̜͕̥̞͎̩̥̪̙̬̣̟̤̫̗͎͍͙̝͔̣̫̦̩̈́̑̈́͂̈́̉͌̌̆̿͌̋̾̈͌̏̾̍̾͋̎̓͌̚͜͜͝ͅͅȩ̷̧̧̛͍̘͙̜̞͔̣̺͍͉̲̭̥͈͍̠̱̣͓̘̙̥̤̲̗͕̖͔͔͕͖̫̙̭͖͒͊̅͑̈͑͌͛̈́̍͛̇͛͊͑̇̏̔̌͌̐̋̈́̽̿̓̍́̓̿̿̈͊̌̈̓̓̓̾̓̉͐̅̊̓̄̀̂̊̐̃̓̏̈̀͊͒̀̎́̈́͘͝ͅͅ ̷̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̮͕͇̫̳͎̞̻͕͉̪̬̙͕̫̳̮̬̹̪̠̝̺͓͇̰̘͔͎͔̜͈̣̱̳̘̣̦̫͉̯̬̞͖̮̪̥̻͉̻̥͔͈̰͚͓̭̼͖̥̜͉̮̺̩̠͙̹̹̱̩͈͖͚̰̙͈͎͖͓̤̝͖͚͓̱̩͕̱̥͕͕̞̳̪̹̫͖̞̭͔̯̙̘͎̭̗̙͖̪̳̼̱͕̠̗͇̝̜̠̤̼͓̗̞͔͉̞͖͖̺̮̻͓̻̺͈̞͓̥͓͍̹͖̰͔̩͙̬̹̹̜͉͇̤͍̻̐̽̔͑̑͌̌̿̀͒̂̔̑͋͋̓͆̄̿̅͑̈̄͋̈́̓͐̈́̆̂̿̑̅́͒̂̋̐͑̉̆̒̈́̍͐͛̅̋̅̓̅̾̀̄͊͑̀́̈́͑̑͒̓̎̀͐̐̊̔̈́̓̊͛͌̌̍̂̽͐͆̅́̿̀̄̌͑̇̐̓̈́̀͗̓̏͒̏̔͂͒͒̀̎̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̸̨̨̨̡̨̛̥͕̠̞̥̘̯̲̰͎͙͉̭̙̟̤̭̬̪̜̤̠̼̣͎̭͕̥̼͎̜̘̹̹̟̻͓̲̜̳̼̘̙͙̳͖͔͓̠̣͇̯͖̻̬̮̘̳̬̝̖̗̦͙̮̤͎̝̝͎͕̗͚̜̹́̿̐̔͊͗̅̾̓̓̽̿̏̎̈̏͐̄̀́͐̏̆̀̀̒̾̌̑̈́͌̔̒̈́̒̑͛̔̅̔͗͛̒̾͗̆̋̋̓̍̇̀̽͊̑̈́̒̍͌̇̈́̉͛̓͊̃̃̔̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ơ̸̡̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̧̨̛͖̠̥̻̩̺̪͉̥͖̱̰̺͍̫̙̦͍̰̘̬͈͖̜̤͙̦̦̜̙̺͔̤͍̠͎͔̦̹̭͎̥̻̖̜͔̗̪͕̣̳̣̞͙͚̯̱͖̯͖̞̤̰̥̥̝͚̰̖̼͉͉̮͙͚̫̳͈̰̜̠͍̻̫͈͍̮̼̬̗̺͚͚̲̹̪̼̙͉̖̳͈͖̝͚̯͉̤̮̮̘͔͈͈̹̭͓̳̦͉͓̦͎̹̦̯̼̰̟̲̲͍͉̳̟̥͐̓̓̎̓̈́̏̎̓͐̈́͛͛̔͊̆̈́̉̾̎̑̆̅̌̓͆̌̈́̀̒͋̃̓̋̓͛̓̈́̐́͌̊̐̀͌͗̄̔̋̈́͑̐͋̀̎́̄͐̇̓̅͐͂͛̀̍̀͐͑͋̇̾̍̃͗͑̅̓͌̾̏̊͌́̈́̎̉̽̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̤̬̖̤͚͈͇̰̼̳̳̻͈͓̤͍̰͖͙͓̬̻̱͓̞͚̰͈̜̦̮͈̩̥͈̲̟̮̦̰̮̝̖̠̯̼̤̖͉͇̻̻̹̹̞̮̝͈̠̱̪͚̙͍̜̻͙̺̤̬̪͚͖̱̥͖̝̬̻̞͔͙̮̗̭̟͓̝̝̥̤̜͉͕̻̦͍̖͈̹̥̻͕͎̥͉̙͙͉̫̞̫̩̟́͂̓̇̊̓̎̀̃̐̅͒̎̏͆̀̎̽̔̓́͋́̿͂̍̎̈́̍́͆͆̀̂̑̀͆̔̏́̃̀̑͂̽̏̔̑̌͗̊̔̔͋̿̊̊̈́̀̇̔̽̀̅̌̏̊̂̓̽̍̇͗͑͂͆̂́͋̉͛̒̅͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅc̴̡̨̡̛̜̦̠̯̲͔͙͍͚͎̯̹͚͚̣̭̝̥͎̤̟̣̬̫̮̩̝̬͔̖̩̻̟̜̺͓̲̞̬͎͈̼͕̗͉͕̮͇̯̣̱͓͖͚̞̳̝̯͂̿͒̓̈́̿̃̽͂͐̈́́̾̑̇͑̽̇̓̋̓̋̊̐́̈́̓̿̈́́̈̆̊͒̒̉͛͑̄̋́̔͆̊̐̌̆͗͂̄̅̄̓̆̐͐͊͂͊̍̔̿̑͆̇̑̿̑̔̎̂́̀͛̓̒̽̔̿̃̾͗̊̓̍̓̍́̌́̀̇̓̈́̓͌̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅớ̷̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̫͈͖̯̥͉̱̭͙̟̻̬̯͇̺̘̻̻͍͙̩͈̖̠̙̼̳̦͎̪̥̳̟̠̩̦͖̘͈͍̘͍̻͈͙͉̪̫̹͓͍̦̫͈̟͖͚̞͓̼̺̻̩̳̦͚̹̫͉͇͇̱͖͔̰̘̘̙͓̣̟͙͎͙͙̩̰̝͔̦̺̞̣̣͙͚̗̯̮̮̘͙͈̙̜̘͖̭̻̻̤̰͚̥͖̼̘͈̙̯͇̤̼̳̞͓͙͇̠̞̤̮̳̱̞͇͚̙͍̗̠̻͕̙̩̝͖̱̥͇̘̤̗̬͖̋̏̈́̆̂͂̈͗̌͛͆̂̈́͌̂͛̉̇̊̔͒̐̅́̎̈́̅͌́̃̃͗́̅̈́̋͑̃͑̍̐͆̾͒̋̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͇̗̼̮̰͎̼̙̰̜͕̞͍̲̬̮̺̼̺̳̦̯͉̭̮̤̪̹͎̩̹͖̲̬̱̣͈̫̱͙̼̺̝̭̪̩̦̫̻͓͇̮̣̹̦̖͇̰͕̫̥̺̬̞͈͚̘̬̻̩̲͕̟̪͖̪͎̤̜͚͚̺͇͎͖̮̰̣̭̗͎̘̟͙̣͉͇͖̘͈͕͎͎͉̲͙̰̭͚͎͔̻̣͎̗͖̰̺̅̐́̔͒̓͗̇̌̑̈́̑̆̃̽̄̽̽̽̍̅́͐̎̆́̅̒̄̑̾̒̓̀̀͑̾͑̔͛̌̓͗̀̂̄͌͒̄̒̇͊̐̏̐̈̑͛̔̑̄͊͊̽͆̊͋̆́̄̊͌̊̇̑̐̄̌̈́̀̇̀̍̇͗̐̐́̆͑͊̓͒̑̀͋̀́̓̅̑̀̆́͗̄̈́̃͗̌̈͋̈̎̆̓́̏͌̓͑̉̎̒̂͂̊̍͊͊̾͑̈̆͒̎̋̈͊̏̇́̉͐̽͐̃̅̐̃͆̄̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̨̧̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̠͓̼͖̭͖͖̠̯̝̰̱̝̯̜̩̪̘̗͙̬͎̝͖̳̬̲̺̬͇͎̠͈͍̜̭̟̜̣̥̦̠̟͈̫̞͇̻̮͔͇̞̟̯͓̺͖͚͔̠̗̙͓̗̩͖̝̬̩̯͎̬͍̩̮̹̱̺͙̯̻̼͖̝̳̘̘̲̬̱̳̰̻̘̥̹̪̮͍͎͍̥͈̘̯͖̱̖̞͚̩̝͕̲̦̩̟̻͈̭̗̭̱̲͙̫͖͖͍͍̞͚͈̹̙̬̭̙͖̲̻̩̫͔̙̫̰̖͍̻͚̱̜͕͓͓̻̥͎͍͓̹̣͍̩͇̟̱̬̤̟͉͊̅͒̏́̉̀̅̈́̽̅̉͌͆̾̈̇̈́̓́̾̉̈́͗͒̆͛̑̓̈͛͗̔̉͛̄͌̑̄̽̎̀͑́͗̈́́̒̽́́̓̋́̍̃͊̓̈͗̇͐͂͒͒̆̍̔͊̎̊͑͛͗͗͆͋̇́̈͌̒̍̅̀̆̔̃̋̇̒̃͒̈́̈́̈̾͐͆̍̑̆̍͑͂́̾̈̅̌͒́̆̅̎͆͋̂̑͋̌̊̀̀̿̏̈́̓́́̒̉̇͛̀͆̿̌̔͆́͒̊͑̏͗͒͑͋̆̐̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̧̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̘̪͉̪̹͍̩̜̠̲͔̰̬̻̺̦̯͎͕̫͕͚̤̮͙̦͖͈͓̻̟͚̬̤̠̣̘̩̖̮̗̯̟͙̲͖̭̥̮̝̩̫̗͖͔͓͕͎̟̣̰̘̟̱̙̩̬͙̭̣͙̜̖̟̗̩̙̦͔̖̳͚̩̘̠̥͙̘̹̻̰͍̼͔̩̻͍͚̘̱̗͙̘͖̘͔̲͓̲̪̗͈̣͖̭͈̭̗̱͖̖͙̗̘͓̫̗͔̩̮̜̲̦̭̖͎̽̊͋͂͗͊͆̎͋̿͊͑̉̃̏̆͒́̾͐̀̔̃̍̈́͐͆͌̉̿̆̏̓̑̈́̀̏̊̑̇͆̉͊̾̉̄̈́͛̿͒̀́̑̐̽͂̐̿͊͗̓͂̇͋̔̀̉̓͋̈́̓̆̑͒̾̿̒̽́̑̐͒̀̈́̃̾̇̈́͋̄̉̀̂͋͌̂͑̉̀̔̽͆͐̀̑͗̌͌͊̂̊̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̴̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̛̝̗̙̟̪̣̝̱̩̤͙̦̻͔͙̣̫̹̖͇̜̲͔̯͈̫̟̩̜̲͔͕̼͍̖̪͔̱͖͚͖̱̫̰̬̻̘̞̻͚̭̖̜͓̟̫͇̗͈̜͎̞͚̙̖̹͖͖̘̯̖͕̺̺̱̖̣̫̩͕̰̖̫̥̪̘̬̳̹̣̻̣͎̼̱̮̬̻͍̗̩̞̼̣͇̲̙̞̻͙͚̯̯̺͙̱̦͔̲͔͔͚͕̠̩́̓̄̀̒͌̊̓̑̄̽̈̈͊͌̋̅̀̂̈̉̅̓̈̈̂͌́̊͛̄̈́̄͂̈́͊̎͂͌͗͂̍̀̾͆̎̈́̋̌͂̅̐͆̎̀̀̓̿̿̄̇̃̇̈́̄̍̀̇͌́̔̉̂̈́̓͑͑͛̂̈́̌̍́̀̌̈́͌̅͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̰̻̠̦̞̲̥̬͚̰̖̪̠͔̰̼͍̬͔̺͇̦̦̻͕̩̗͇̦̺̝̖̮͉̬̘͔̙͇̝͎̜̦̲͈̮͓̙͖̭͍̫̼͈͎̩͕͈̱̥̣̻͎͇͈̹̹͈͈̪̦̦̞̙̪͎͔̠̙͉͎̼͓͎͚̖̗̯̪̥̱̬̟̠͚̞̱̣͙̭̬̣̟͕̪̼̟̫͍̩͉̰̲̣͖͖̹̰͔̦̭̳̳̣̮̜͙̗̮͓̦͙̮̩̣̻̞͇̳͚̙̭̭̬͖̮͈̰̤͎͓̭͍̼̩̤̰̝̪̗͕̭̭̘̳͍͚͚̝̟̘̹̖͚͙̣͎̝̘̟͕̙̥̞̏̒̃̽̋̈́̃̈́͌̐̊̑̈͆̀̋̓̑̑́͑̾̄̓̌̔̋̇̍̓̊͒̐̍̆͑͆͆̇̂̅͛̎̂̒͒̊̀̏̾̇̆̆̃͌̔́̉̏́̈́̆̓͆̓̓̾̍͊́̂̀̎͗̈̔̔͌̅͑̈́͌̿̔͑̒̐̿̑̑̊͑͒̑̽̃̈́̉͐̉͆͛̍́̒́̂̈́̌̔̇̅̄̾̅́͒̈̓̿̈̈́̉͌̾̐̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẁ̸̡̡̡̡̧̧̡̢̛̤̺̪̗̲̣̥̥̣̹͕̫̼͍̰͖̰̭͙̺̞͙̦̞̘̩̩̯͕̯̰͉̠̮̱̖̘̱̱̣̖̲͉͍̟͖̮̳̤̫͉̭̥͙̤̙̮̹̫̣̬͔̻̣̻̮̪̲͎͓̥͓̈́͂̃̇̀̈́͌̽̐̊̏͛̅͛̃̒̓͗̔̂̇̅̎̈̀́̍̅̄͗̉̌̀̽͛̾̄͌̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠n̴̨̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͉͕̙̗̩͈̼̻͕̞͚̝̮͓͈̰͕̣̤̪̫̰͇͖͈̙̦̣̱̟͔̭̭̜͓̳͓͎̣̯̥̼̥̬̪̱͕̝͈͉̪͇̳̣̝̯̰͕̥͈̼͇͓̞̼̝̮͔͎̙͖̥̼̣̦̘̝̪̘̳̙̖̗̳͓̱͎̠͙̬̣͖̗̮͉̤͙͔̞̣̓͛͛̔̐̈́̾̂̉̌̾̽̂̊̃̈͛̀̊͗̄̌̈́̐̓̎͂̐͑̓̋̂̊̿̑̌̀͌͆̀̃̎̒̉͗̃̍̆̑̒͐͋̍̂̄̓̏̀̽̽̓́́̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̩̭͈̺̭͓̬̖̮͎̖͎̟̰̮̟̩̗̖̮̜̼͓̙͓̤̪̺͓̝̯̝͈͕͚̬͔̙̱̱̣̣̗͎̖̼̟̫͔͎͍̙̫͔̫͈͎͓̱͉̬͚͖̪̪͓̬̳̦͓͚̹͎̬͕̠̣͙̙͈̝͖̭͔͖̯͎̠̗̫̞͖̣̤͚̣͕͎̠͖͇͈̣̻̪͉̗͔͚̘̐̍̃͊̅̀̏̐͆͗̍̀̈́̈́̉̋͗͂͑̀͑̅̀͋͆̒̿̇̋̏̅͊̑͋͂̔̈̓̔̽̉̓̀͋̀̉̃̎̔̍͑̓͛̀̇́͑͗̂́̒̅̍́̉́̋͐̄͐̍̅̄͗̍̇̋͂̈́̏̀̄̄̒͂̄̔͆̋̐̈́̑͋̈͗̐͆̎̑̽͂̈́̔̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̷̢̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̺̣̣̬̩̣̻̬͇̙̥̼̹͔̞͓̖̲͖͇͖̻̙̮͚̲̝͖̳̥̝͈̩̹̦̺͖̟͚͇̭͚͕̼̞͍͖̯̥̭͓̩̟̠͕̫̝̤̹͖̙̟̯̬͕̞̗̞͚͉̠̼͈͚̯̯̞͕̜̬͇̙͎͓̭̞̠͈̩̜̺͎̠̳̭̫̭̩̠̯̝̞̖͉̖̩̤̲̫͎̙̣͕̻͖̘̼̜͔̝̞͓̞̝͉͓̭̼̳̯̼̼͎͎̓̊́͛̆̇̊͒̈́̀̅͗̾̐̈́̑͗͂̃̏̒͗͑͒̓̀͐̇̉̎̀̅̏͂̄͌̿͆́͛͋̄̐̾́̉͒̓̆́͒̌̏̈́̄͌̈́͛̉̊͊́͛͌̉̀̍̐̀̄̋̔́̋̑͑̎͗͌̄̍́͒̀̾͗̂͐̀͆̀̈́́̽͐̑̏̌̎̓͊̈̍̐̍̉̇̈́̿̍̑͋̂̏̀͊̀̅̈́̅̌̾͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅẹ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̢̛̛͖͕͔̖̺̙͙̩͔̗̬͍͕͉̺̫̝̭̰̖̗̞̣̳̙̪̤̩̺̞͍̹͓̭̞͇͖͙̭͈̦̠̦̠̺̭̙͉̥͖̜̖̘̫̭̮̻̣̞̩̪̘͈̰͇͖̱̠̱̮͔̜̬̖̳͚̙̩͈̟̖̠͈̫̞̩̭͎̳̣̘͙̻̖͉̜͖̯̞̣̦͙̤̟̱͓͕̠̲̜̲̗̣͕̟̻̭̬̣̦͖̰͓̬̦̩̗̫͓̝̮̼̠̱̮̩̥̩̟̻̹̱̥̭̖̫̰̼̞̩͖̳̰̠̹͇̜̪͓͈̤̺͚̺̫̠͔̼̣͔̺̬͍͙̞̤̹͔͛̈́͗̈̃̎̄̓̈͌̇̿̊̓̈́͂̐̐̈̀̀́̔̀̓͊̆̌͒̿̔̈́͊̃͗̈̒̀̀̈̈̐͗̌̆̄̓͛̈̏̈́̂̄̾́̈̈͗́͆͑́͂̀̽̽͑͗̄͆̉̔̋͋̈́̈́̑͗́̓̈́̂͑̋͆̔̇͑͂͋́̓̈́̑̐̓͂̍͆̎͑͊̈́̈́̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȓ̸̨̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̡̡̧͖̻͚͙̝͕̯͓̤̩͎͇̼̞̥̲̫̣̥̼͉̜̼̠̗̱̥̦͈̲͚̱͍̬̳̗̹̱̟͓̣̖̥͉̖͚͍̠̠͎̰̟̥͕͍̱̦̫̺͖̺͚̰̻̰͖̫̟̠͇̹͚͙̟̲̳͓͓̼̘̭̖͖̞̝̝͓̦̰̙̼̘̗͖̻͉̜̘͚͈͓̟̲͔̭͚̮͍̼̖͎͎̰̪̘̻̼̪̯͖͖̱̱͚͓̣͖͙̬̘̼̰̺͔͉͇̹̳̤͓̮̗͖̬̭̘̟͎̙͓͍̭͙̭̥̩̪͇̮̹̜͉̝̞̙͇̩͖̠̋̍̈̎̓̀̀̔̆̃͊͋͗̍̍̽͗̔̀͂̓̋̉̔͛̌͌͑̀̿́͐̎̃̌̐͆̉̎̆̓̎̔̋̆̾̐̆͑̏̎͆̆͂͂̒́̎͑̍͌͛̃̾͆͌̉͗́̍̾̓͌̊͌͋̍͋̔̽̾̐́̋͋̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̖̩̘̟̞͍̳̭͕̞̳̟̜̖̩͚̠͖̙͉͔̗͓̥̙͚̼̪̻̮͓͙̝̯̘͔͉͓̳̗̥̗̗̖͓͚͔̤̻̹̰̹̱̗̺͕̳̦̳̳͚̗̻̪̳̮͙͓̖͌̆̋̈́̂̾͐͑̐̒̾̈̇̾͌̓͋̇̄̌͂̈́͒͑́̑̈́͗̽̇̿͗͌̈́͗̀̄̊̑̎́̅̾̿͆̍̔̿̔̊̄͋́͑̍̐̌͌̎͆͒͋͒̌͋̈́͋̽̈́̍̆̅̒̐̋͌́̈̏̇̏́̅̊̓̑̇̂̀̓̒͌̎̊̆͗̅̾̃͗̀̂̍̆̔̂̊̆̊̅͛̎̈̀͐͒̊͌̋̍̎̈́́͐͌͆̀̅͊̍̑͒̇͒̈́̃̑̀̂̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̢̡̢̧̨̨̧̛̛̻̘̦̫͖̙͕̩͙̤̺̮̲̝͇̮͉̱͙̘̹̖͍̺̮͍̱̳̗̹̜̗̺̹̥͖̜̞̮̱̖̫͚̺̝̟̝͈͇̠̗͔͕̖̘͔̫͍̩̺͍̯̤͕͓͎̰̼͈̭̳͎̺͈̮͇̤̫̰̥̟̟̘͍̝͇̼̻̭̞̜̜͔͙͍̘̙̺̞͎̜̦̺̦͖̻̙̲̹̲̦̫̦̖̠̙̝̱̣̝͎̼̖̹̖͈̥̭̤͇̜́̆͗̃̀̉̐́̓̓̂̒͒̇̃̋̌̎̑̄͑̓̐͂̅̑͑͑̄̏̋̏͋̓͆̌̾̇̍͒̔͑͐͛̋̅̃̔͐̉͋̊̀̉̔̾̑̿͆͊͆̀̒̇̒͒̽̿͂̾̄̑̄̂͂͑̀̀̀͊̋̓͒͆͒̓́͛̂̈̏͗̏̌̅͂̋̓͂̓̄̎͗͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̵̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̨͕̻̪̲͍͔͉̻̗͎̭͈̻̺͙̯͎̞͎̘͖̣̬͔̣̣̘̰̜͖̭̙͙͔̰̻̠̻̣̩̭̹̘̮͖̥͖̘̰͈̬̗̲̼̼̮͚̹͈̥̙̠̖̙͙͍̞̘̤͕̟̝̼̻̻͈̻̫̙͍̲̘͇̤̪̤̼̩̞̪̭͚̩͙͚̼̫̮͔̜̯̹̱̤͇͖̫̦̜͎̹̫̜͖͙̝̭͖̯͙̻͎̪͈̠͖̪̫̦͙̟̯͚͚̭̯̮̥̤̳̼̹͇̜̹̪̮̺̲͖͚͍̥̺̬̲̥̯͖͚̯͛͊̀͂̔̅̇̉̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅf̴̡̧̨̡͚̹̫̜̤̩͈̬̣̭̥̘͈̪̙̹̱̙͔̘̖̠̘͇̝͔̠͈̬̟͖̈́̈́͌͋͐̋̋̒̋̓̑̍̎͋̒͗̓̽̿͗̕͘̚ ̷̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̛̛͙͖̙͕̬̩̰̖͉̞̻̝͔̟̜̭͔̜͙̱͎̭͉͍͎̟͍͇̻͙̻̘̟͎̞̞͎͖̙͍̳̺̞͔̟̯̻̜̖̳̫͓̤͈̝͈̬͓̦̜̝̠̫̭̭̻̬̞͇̯̙̤͍̲͚̼̮̠͓̘̩̰̼̙͈̤͇̙͉͙͖̼̰̞̩̫̮͔̞̙̰͈̤̰̲͚̼̘̯̻͍̟͈͙̭̞͉̩͖̳͖̠̜͎̙̪͔̬̭̟̫͇̮̼̦̱͔̦͙̠̻̳̖̜̱͓̫̠͍̗̟̬̳̤̣̦̼͚̖̞͕́̋̒̂̊͒́̍̈́̅͛̒̐́̌̐̓̔̒̈̈́̓̐̄̉̔͒̑̌̿̋̽̓̒͑͛̃̾̐̊̀͛̽̅͊͐̈̏̄̃̿̃͑̒̇͗̂͌̋̀̏̓̄͆̿̔̾̉̓̊̾̂̈́̃͊̈̊̎͐̓̆̽̓̉̓͋́͛͊̓̍͐͛͆̈́͆̏̉͒̇͌͆̈́͆̐̿͛͌͐͌̋̀̏͗̅͛̄͐͗̈̇̾̃̂͗̍̾̓̾͛̄͂̎̔̂̉̈́̏̈́̈́̈́̓̓̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅś̷̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̫̹͓̬̼̪̜̝͖̟̩͍̜̗̟̪̳͙̫̤͎̮̬̞̣̰̥͚̗̤͉̝̲̰̬̙̟̲̱̠͍̭͙̘͎̘̜̰̰̭͇̤͓̝̥̗̦̗̞̝̮̝̗̞̼̲͓͓̺͙̪̲͖̣̘͕͍̝̗̤͖̠̮̹̠̦̝̜̩̳̠͎̘͉̫̹̪̬͍̤̞͇̞͇͇͕̥͐̒́̎̎͐̒͒̍̓̋̃̈́̐̈́̍̇̋̂́͌͊̑̇͂̇͗̏̓̎͗̾̋̅̈́̂̂̈́́̒̀͆̀̃̋͆͒̀͆́͋̈́̃͑̀͒́̋̓̽̀̇̆̀̾̈́̆͐͗̏̿̈̑̆̃͒̅͌̾́̃̂͌͗́͋̍͗̈́̐̒͂̈̿̋̊́̊́̈́̈̅́̾̑̇͒̓̌̓̓̈́̾͊́̊͗̌̾̔͛̈͋̍̾̿̎̑̆̂̾̔̽̐̐͂͂̍̈́̇̄̏̈́̈̊͒̐̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̗̥̩̤̹̱̩͇̖͓͚̲͍̻̻̰͍̮͔̜̞̺̣͙̙͉͖̩͕̳̻̟͕̭̘͚̯͎̼̺͎̮̝̺͎͉̥̫̫̯̮̗̐͊͛͆̈̆̇͆̅̀̓͐̈̀̐̔̐̇̑̀͂͐̍̿̀̈́̒̇͋̐̽̄͊̇͋̒͑͒̽̈́́̅̓͊͐̈́̀́̐̍͗̐̾̾͑̅̌̄́͂̄́̍͐͆̑̄͒̂͐̈̓̐̈́͋̋̉̅͗̊͐̌̂͛̓͑̍̅̌̄̀̈̊͊̔́̈͛̋̔͑̆̃̔̽̑̎̑̃̌̆̒̆̎̂͂̂͊͐͛̐́͐̇̀̓͗̏̅͛̈́͒̏̓̌͒̃̅̓̅͆̔̀̏̔̀̉̂̈́̒̄̿̿͌̄̈́̈́̓̇̓̌̔̋̿͑̒̐̿̏͋̋̒̎̌̈͐̎̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅm̴̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̛̦̺̩̗͓̙̝̦̞͔̺͔͇̜̫̜̮̗̭͈̹̙̺͔̗̤͔̦̞͔̖̮̭̤͎̩̳̮̻̥̹͇̟͙̯̫̝̻̤̫̺̬͎̠̥͖͕͚̰̜̺̥̮̰͉̝͈̣̹̲̳̞̮̫̰̖̟̹͍͖̩̥̠̜̦͍̙̱̼̘͉̯̙͉̟̠̱͓̥̪̜̱̥̥̪̳̪̬̩̰̗͓̩̱̣͈̼̮͙͚̰̺̯̖̳̠͖͇͔̬̞̺͉̠̹͎͕̙̘͔̩̤̥͚̥͔̲̫͙̹̘͎͖̞̱̺̤̝̦̣̩͇̘̻̣͚̰͚͓͖̰͙̲̭̹̉̐̒̓̆̓̈͋̏̈́̀͆͑̓̂̇́̔́̀͊͐̒̆͌̇̊͗̈́̀̂̏̌̎̈́̓́̄̈́͊̆̓͊̈́̄̏̽̓̉͐̓̃͌̅̋̀̊̆̌̎̿̀̔́̉͑̂̅̔̆̐̋͑̅̀̈́͒̾̔̂̓̂́̎͊͆̉͒͊͊́̉̓͂͊̑̋̔̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̴̡̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̛͉͉̘̬̠̲̼̣͔̼̞̳̻͇͎̦̼̰̱͍̹̖̺̺̣̲̜͎̙̼̦̳͕͈͓̬̯͕̩̗̮̳̪̟̞͕̣͔͇͍͈̰̟̣̘͍̯̝͕̟̠̲̬̩̳͚̗̗̫͇̮͕̹͕̲͙̣̰͍̪͇̥̣͙̩̟̣̗͓̻̘̫͇̳͖̱̬͍̼͓͇̞̣̥̼͍̩̹̰͈͕̠̗̲̻̩̠͓̩̱̲̣̲̱̹͉͚̝͈̮̣̻̙͉̞̪͙̜̰̜̘̭͈͓̼̗̩͍̻͚̪̪̻̫̮͙͖̖̝͚͓̳͖̼̤̻̻̘̝̘̞͈̝͈̼̦̙͌͑̓̑̓͑̍̓̾̿͛̐͂̀̈́͗̊̓̎͆̄̀͐̿̈́̄̓̂̄͛̆̽̀́̍̆̈́͊̌̔̂͊̉́̆̀̋̅̂̏̄̍̉̍̂̅̾̾̎͊̓̎͑̐̅̿̿̓̐͊͐̇̉͛̒͛̈́̋͐̃̓͛̾͂̋̈̅̽́́̀̍̎̇̅̐͆͛͑̉̍́͐̑̆̏͆̍͗͗́̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̸̡̡̨̝̖̣͕̹̬͕̤̳̠̻̱̲͔̹̼̥͉̹̻̪̱̜̮̣͇̜͙̝̘͉̣̣̼̭̰͈̣̺̫̥͚̙̭̪̱̤̾̃̍̀̈̓̏̅͐̀̿́̔͒̓̋̉̿̆̃͑̓̒̔́̆̑̐̄͒̇̆͛̾͛͊̉͒̉͆́̀͘̕̚̕͝͝͝n̵̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̡̝̞̤̣̟͍̝̳̖͈͕̺͈͇̹̤̣̫̫̹̬̪̰͕̩͚̳͔͙͈͚̪̮̻̬̫͖̬̺̹̻̜̗̹̮̱̭̱̠̪̙̖̤͙͉̗͔̬͈̥̝̤̯̺̹̱̪̗̲̱͙̙̰̤̲̝̗͇͓̱̬̪̖̱̺͉̟͉̭̰̯̲͎̗̭͍͇̤͓̻̯̯̥͍͍͎̘̰͉͚̲̰͖̲̙̫̩̞̺̥͉̪̼͙̦̤̣̣͈̳͍̗̺̞͉̘̭̰̯͈̞̪̤̰͎̖̰̬̭̪̤͇̥̳͓̖̗͚͈̘̦̰͙̗͖͚͓͎̮͍͕͕̻̟̘͔͙̾̾̃̀͆̃́͆̓̈͆͑͒̈͊̃͂͗̑̀͋̈͆̒̐͋̄͗͆̽̾̈́̋̀͑̈́́̕̚̕̕̕͜͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̩͔͕̰̱̯̹̘̮̻͔̫̳͖͉̠̠͔̯̱̰̬̘̭̞͉̠̜̳̟̩̱̙͖͍̜̖̝̱̫͇̪̻̠͔̻̰̻̬͕͉̹̘̞̘͔̥̣̞͔̩̪̻͚̰͇̟̗͍̩̠̲̺̺̟̗̪̜̬͖͖̭͎̤͉̤̻͇̲̗̘͙̩̲̻̟̲̲̪̩͇̠͚͍͉͈͉͎͚̤̩̯̜̦̫̠͇̥͖͓͓̩̪͇̝͎̯̠̤̱̹̟̙̫̩̙̳̹̜̘͌̋̂̎̓͂͊̉̎̽̓́̔͌̓̍͗̏̓̓͑̀̋̽͆̆̇́͂̍̌͛̄͊̆̋͋̅̂̋̌̓̔̾͋̈́̒̄͂́̀̀͂̀̂̇͋͋̄̃̏̅̅̃̂͂͐̎̆͊̽̒̄͛̆͋̿͒̉̍͆̂̒́͋̏͋͂̈̐̈̐̃̽͒̎̀̄̓͛̆̇̋̑̿̈̈́̇̏̊̅̄͗̅͑̃͌̓͑̈́͌̀̅̈͒̾̾͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̬̘͉̹͔̤̠͚̫͎̰̖̘̜͈̖̣̟̜̺̰̠͔̹̠̣̗̳̠̥͕͕̻̖̘͈͇͎͍͉̘̦̜̯̻̫̬͚͇̻̰̱̭͉̱̠̪̉͋̊͗͌͌͛̀̇̊̒̒̅̀̍́͆̌̐̂́̇̈́͆͗͌̿͋̽̆͑̏̽̌̐́͂̾̂̋͑̅͐̒̔̅̄̔̽̉̎͑̔̍̀̿̿̊̽̌͐̃̋̈̐̈́̎̿̅̄̊̈͗̀̓͋̑̎͂̊̓̀͂̉͋͗̅̿͑̈̉͋̑͋̓͗̆̐̈́̂͗̈́́̒̐̌͒͑̃͒̓̾̐̽͒̈́͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅw̶̢̡̡̡̧͖̲͓̣̟̠͚̲̭̰̤̙̹͔̹̱͓͚͔̘͍̣̲͔̲͔̣̩͓̺̯̙͚̗̦̭̦̠͖̜̦̜̜̮̦̮̤̮͓̫̳̣̉͊̓̊͋̆̌̈́̿̎̂̆̍̆̓͗̀̏̿̽̓̓͂̋̆̎̀̐̐̾̕̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅą̸̧̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̡̛̦̮̯͙̹͓̙̖̗̠̪͉͔̞͓͉̮̫̰̫̬̺̤͎̳͔̪̞̫̻̞̭̘̗̬̭͉̹͓̼̼̱̙̣̹̩̘͙͉̜̦̝͕̭̳͕̠̘̗̼̰̠̹̹͍̣̼͕̺̝̗͙̦̬̮͔̬̩̮̞̺̱̭̳̼͙͖̥͔̹̲̬͉̫̩͓͕̳̘̩̞̯̗̥͇̳̼̥̟͎̞̩̞͍̯̯̲̩̣̜̫̼̥̱̫͖̤̤͈̥͕̰̣̬͓͍͉͎̻̤̳̻̬͎͕̘̰̟̪̖̟̖͍̞͉͔̲̻̹͇̙̞̰̫͉̥͖͖̗̪͕̱̠͇̗͎̺̖̻̝̼̝̖͑͛̄͆̉̀̿͋̆̑̉͆̄̅̊̍̈́̒͆́͆̅̄̔̌̄͗͛̍͗̉̒̈͆͂̐̒̑̾͋̽̈́̈́́͋͗̏̃́̌͆̌͗̓̓̀̈́̔̈́͊̅́̎̐͑̒̿͊̒̓̍̎̓͐͐̑̏͗̎̈́͋̏̋͊͑̃̂͒͐̓͗̂̔̈́̆̑̒̉̾̓̿̎̐̐̆͛̉̂͑̅͂̔̋͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̢̨̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̗̳̞̪̩̬̤̻̻͚͈̞̭͉̬͓̗͙̮͈̭͔͙͙͇̜̞̠̘̻̼͖̹͍͙͔̻̩͎͙͚̯̞̝̖̥̯̦͓̰̳̥̦͚͕̯̝̦̺͎͙̦̺̫͓͙͕̝̙̘̞̫̣̭̻̤͔͚̝̗̣͔̝͈̯̭̭̘͓̠̘̖͇̟̝̤̹͈̲̣̥̯̗͓̗̜̼͖̳̟̹͉̱̩͓̘̼̹̟̙̻̠̜͓͙̞̘̥̝̠͈̼̝̼̭̙̜̼̟̥̗͚̜̞͉̟̺̫̠͈̪͓̟̮̝̙̲͈͈͎̲̜͎̰̆̑̃͌̾͒͒̀́̅̓͌́̓̉͑̿̓̄͛́̌͒̀̐́̅̆̾̊͑͊͊͛̉͊̈͛̐͂̆̃̂̅͛̋̆̈́̒́̀͐̽͋̔̎͌͌͒̉̉͌͐̎͋͊̀͌̏͗͛͊͂̄̊̍͐̽̓͋͐͒̈̑́͆̽́̄̂̍̋͆͑̎͆̌͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅṭ̶̨̨̧̨̨̖̙̠̹͉̯̫̠̼̟̮͈̮̥̰̰̣̫̳͉͙̟̥͓̠̖͇̳̪͈̳̭̻̠̗̝͉̱̮̣̩̤̹͍̣̹̫̺̥̘̰̭̞̼̦̜̥̠̜̹̜̺̟̊͐́̊̈́̆̈̎̂̀̃́͐̎͘͘͜͝ş̵̟͍̥̻̯̮̳͙̔̈̄̆̈̾̈́̊͗̽̈́́̽́̍̈́̌͆̈́͒̐͋̇̔́̐̂͐͛͛̈̇̔͆͆́͐͘̕͝͝ͅ ̸̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̤͍̲̟͍͚̫͈͉̥̻̟̘̜̮̘̘̱͚̟͔̠̯̖̬̗̜͕͙͈̟͉̭̤͓̟̩̭̜̘̼͔̺͚̩̖̥̤̬̹̝̥͈̝͙̭͍̠͎͔͇̣͇̮̘̹̹̝̰̱̠̞̬̹̬͈̠̳̜͈̪̳̙͕̠̋͌̓̊̋̉͑̏̅̍̀͋̌͋̅̅̐̈̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅy̶̨̧̛̛̖͍͎̣̭̹͈͍̤̝̭̣̲̎̅͑̄͋̃̓̇̽̈́̊̈́̽̃́̈́̈́̎̈́̈́͊̔̓̑̊̈̈͌̆̈́̔͛̒̿̊̎̓̓͂́̓͂̋͂̋̊̏̒̀̀͐͆̒͋̆͂̂̿̌̾̏̅̂̾͒͌̔̓̈́͋͊̽͐̎̇̑̿̐̽̈́̐͆̌̆͗̋̉̋̌̾̌͐̑̒̅́̒͛̌̂̄͑̑̎͒̋̈́̽̈́͑͊̾̌̈́̀̾̏̈́̿̀̑̈́͒͐̅̿͗̏̍͛́̌͌̉́̀́͂̉͗̃͗̾́͛͌͘̕̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅơ̸̢̛̳͕͍͖̰͚̘͖͖̬͇̟̪͍͚͖͓̬̮̖̬̗̲͈̌͌̈́̋̃͑͐͗͑̾̈̾̌̈́̿͛̋̌̃̓̀̽̐̾̎̀̇́̓̊̓̈́̈́͋̾̊̇̒̓͑̋̀͛̄̈͂͊͆̆̌́̄̓̈͛̿̑̃̓̿͒̈́̐̆̇̐̆̉̈́̏̓̓̈͛͂̑̇̆̈́͋̋͒̈́̅̊́̔͗̊̾̽̍̀͗͒̉̑̓̾̇̈̇̆̊͂̑̾͒̄̓̃̒͂̊͂͊͌͑̄́̃̀͌̽̍͌̈́́̆̈́̂̀͑̂̌̀̽͊̐́̈̋͂͂̀̃̑͂̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅư̶̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̛̛͔̻͇̠̮̰͙̝̜̖̥͍͎̞̝͕̬͚͕̦͔͎̘̪̥̞̤̹̩̻̹̺̠͔̹͓͖̘̰̻̰͍̤̟̘̮͉͉͉͓͈̱͚̝̰̻̱̤̣̹͉̜̻͇͍̤̞̝̠̲̳͖̫͉̦͖͔̲̜̹͔̗̹̻͓̲͎̮̭̝̣̝̫̟͇̘̟̫̣̱̱̩͈̥̇̌́̀̔̾͆̇͒͛̿̉̇͌̋̍̃͂͗̌̃̋̓̎̈́̃̽̔̔̈́͒͂͑͗̆̉̆̄͋̾̈́̆̑̈͑͗́̎͌̅̀̆͆͗̓͆̑̑̃̽̔͒̒̈́̑̑̉̓̈́̈͛̏̍̋̅̊͐̂͊̄̔̏̇̄͋̃̏̌͋̐͗̌͊̓̄͗͆͑͌̎̿̎̊̃͑̈̐̈̽̾̌̐̉̓̀̾͒͋͋͌̔͒̍͛͛͊̿̋̊̈͂͑̌́̌̾͐͒̀̆́̇̐̎̄̔͗̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ ̷̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̫̤̫̩̟͈̪̫͕̟̟̯̭͈̞̱̭͍̦̹̭̼͚͓͖͈̰̖͉̫̫̯̻͖͎̣̱̖̲̹͓̫̜͎̺̬͙̬͓̩̬̲͖̣̮̠̼̱̯̠̱͙̗̺͖̹͚̳̣͍̥̹̬̞̖̠͈̘̖̼͉̠̯̰̗̬̜̲͕̝̺̹̣̺̣̙̼͓͉̳̮̞͍̩͓̻͉̘͙̘̣̳̩̼̞͔͉̫̞͂̿͑̑͊͗̓͒̎̍͋̿̅̃͐͗̾̔̉̀́͊̔̄̆̈́̇̈́̄́̒̄̈͛̽̋͒̄̌͂̀̈́̃̊͛̈́̎̈́̈̐̑͌̋̈́̉͋̍̂̊̅́̾͑̄͗͋̀̀͐́̀͛́̋͊̏̒͛̈̅̈́͗̆̏̄̏̓͒̅͒̇̓̅̊́̇̈́͑̈́͌̅͋̋͐͛̉̒̓̊̓̅͛̇̈́̋̊͋̋͌́̓͒͂̂̊̉͗̀͛͐͋̏͛̎͊͐̍͋̓͐̎̑͊̈́̅͋͆̂̏̀́́͐̊̄͌̆̃̈́͛̆̓̈͋̋̽͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̛̛̩͈͙̱̙͍̫̤̝̣̩̼̜̘̺̲̤̼͕̦̙̼͍͕̖̺̰̮̹̜̗͈̺̞͉̻̩͈͍̲͖̯̲̲̰̲͉͚̞̺̩̹̯͇͕̫͐̂̊̃̂́́̏̿̒̿̇̀̀̿̒̈̒̍̊̀̄͋̀͋̈̇̄́̈̽̐̊̎̏͛̌͐̂̋͐̃̈́̀̑͂͆̋̊͂̀̔͑́̆́̊͂̑̽̐̑͋̓̀̍͒̉̍̿͑́̏̍͑̒͑̂̂͊͋̈́̊̓͊͊̏̿͛̑̀̈́̀̈́̍̓̿̔͂͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅờ̴̡̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̤͙̝̼̯̥͕̞̩̙̼̟̫̬̟̟̦̪̙͚̺̗̥̭̰͔͙͔͕͎̤̻̖̟̻̭̪̗̤͈̙̘̤͔̥̩̫͍̦̮̪̘͖͖̹͚͉͕̱͖̙̣͇̝͎̹̩̟͔̞̳̏̀̑̈́̇̒̄̈̊̿͐̊́̂̾̀̈͑̔͂̊̐͋͋̈́̏̔̿̇̽̋̔̿̂̉͒̎̑̆̏̃̐̈̍̽̏͗̽̋̎̏̔̄̿̐̌̊̾̓̆̒͌̑̆̋̊̉̏̈̾̉͊̽͛̎̆̒͂͌͂͂̅́̔̾̆̈́̆̒̃̇̏̂̍̒̄̍̈́͊͗̄̑̍̇̾́̈́̐̋̊̔̀͂͆͊̾̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̸̨̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̞͖̥͎̱̟̣͓͇̙̺̬͉̘̮̟̜̱̩͖̤̬͍̤̮̤̗͇͇̱͔̗̪̯͎̲̖͉̻̞͙͉̪̻͉̳̱͕̳̗̘͈͚͚̙̤͉̬̤̻̎̅͛͆̋̏̑̎̃̈́͊̊́̍͑͌̿̅̐̍͗̊̋͐̔̈́͑̐̑̋̀̏́̃̓̽̍̐̃̈̈̿̂͒̒͑͒̋̊́̿̄̾͋̈́͊̇̈́̓͒̈̅͂͛̎̄̈͌̃̎̉̓́̆̂͛̆̓͋̾̊͐̐́̑̈̅͛̂̇͂̊̍̈́̃̏̒̈͂̌̉̀͊̒͑̌́͒̂̄͑̈́͗̀͌͋̈͆̆̿͆͋̈́͊́́̀̇̌̍̐̀̌̿̽̂͆̽̍̍̽̉̇̄͋̃́̌̇͌͋͑́͂͋͌̓̀̾̍̒̂́̾̀̎́́̽̑̈̐͗̈́̓̎̌͋̀̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅb̷̨̨̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̹̺̮̭͎̠͕̱̣͖̪̭̠̦̪̦̟̘̪̻̦̤͔͈̦̖̘̙͙͔͖̮̘̻̜̳̪͇͇̠̥̲̖̲̪̱̻̟̮͇͍̝̻̻͎̫͇͈̠͍̥̥̹͈͙̘̥͙͕̯͍̥͔͎̩̙̳̠̲̖͕̺͖̟̬̜̳͚̪̺̖̹͚̺͔͇̗͖̼̟̥͕̳̝̜̲̫̥̣̘̯̣͚̤͕̼̪̫͈͇̯̙̹͖̞̩̣̻͉͎͈̘̙͖͍͔̰̗̼̼̪͓̖͈̟̝̀̀́͊͆̏̋͑́̎̓́̏́͗͊͐̅̂̊́͐́̅̈̆͑͐̇͛͗̀̊̏͌͌̍̒̐͋̾̓͊̉̓̽̎̈́͌̀̈́̓͋͑̓͂̈́͂̂̏̽̿̓́̇̄̈́͌͗̀̈́̃̑͐̌͋̾̀͛̀̾̀́̎̓͂̓̏̃̌̍́͑̊̊̃͗͐͊̒̍̊̇̓̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȁ̸̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̛͚͙̼̦͉͉̲̥̪̮̮͎͔͎̱̭̭͖̼͖͈͉̼̰̺̗̯̠͍̺̬̻̱͍̺̪̞̹͚̦̠̙̭͉͉̣͔͎̰͚͕̲͚̦̭͇̮̙̳̭̖͓̬͚̲͇̖̙̤̖̲͖̣̺̹͉̫͈̞͕̘͓̳̱̤̥͈̳̫̠͇̗̣̯͚̦̣̣̬̠̻͖̺͚͚͉͙̼͒̀̀̎̏̍͒̇͐̐́̀͑̇̇̈́̑̔̽̂́̔̍̽̃͌̋̋͂̉͐̃̾͊͊̆̏́̀͌͆͂̆̈́͌̆̎̎́̂͐͗̽̇̿̀̊̌̐̒̾́̌̈̌̃͛͊̎͆̈́̉̎̽͆͑̃̇͐̉̉͛̿̍̋̋̈́̑̍̎́̍̾̏̽͌̎̅̊̇́̇̌̀̀͌̈̉̀́̾̀̊̈̈́̿͊̈̀̂͂̀̎̐̂͗̋̓̆̿͆͗̐̉͗̒͛̈́̐͋͗͛͑̎̊̐̇̏͗̐̓̓͐̾̈́͗͗̈́̍̾̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅî̵̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̹̱͎̝̖̩̲̪͎͔̠͖̪̯̺̥͖̬̹̳̙̳̮̣̜̩̳̜͔̤̜̲̭̦͙̥̟̖͍̟͈̯̱̝̳̙̹̲̟̹̙̞̦͚̗̟̣̲͎͖̩̹̰͙̹͖̣̹͙͔̦̤̻̼̙̗̪̘͖̭͙͇͔̝̤̝͓̮̪͕̤́̃̒̽͛͗͂̃̏̌̀́̆̉̏̀̌͂̐̏͐̔̐̊̒̅̽̓͊͑̀̑̓͌̌͑̅̑́̏̓̐̑̈́̈́̅́̈́͐̑̈́̇͂̿̿̆̐́͐̍͒̀̌͛̔́̍́̈́͒͑̈̔̈́̂̿͗́͐͑̌́̇̐̀̽̾̉̐͊́̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅl̸̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̣̤̯̖͖͎̯͔̗͔̖̝͚̰͔̠̤̝͖̙͓̹͇̣̪͎͇͔̜̭̩͈̜͍͚̲͖̟̤͖̝̥̠͙̪̥̥̥̝̮̮̙̩̬̳̥̣̫̜̱̬͍̃̒̑̌̐́̀͌̈̂̋̂̏͂̄̓͂̇͐̆̑͂̂̿̈́̆̑̉̈́͂̊̀͐̊̋̔̔͐͂̃̍́̉͑͗̊͒̉̊̊͋̈́͌̒̌͆̍͋͗̓͌́̈͆̃̇̐̅́̓̓͒̋̒̈́͒̎͂̔͑͑̀͌̏̉̿̈́̀̑̈́̐̐͋̉̌͑̽̽̐́͆̂̀͂̊̽̇͆̃̋̆̑̽͊͗̎̃̊̅͂̄̎̑̊̈́͋̉̽̓̔͒̈́͆̈͌̄͂͛̉͆͗̆͂͗͆́͋͐̓̈̆͊̓́̈̊̋̆͛͊̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̻̩͖͔̲̗̬͍̪͓͙͚̝͙̣͈̗͓̲͔̬̰̱̞̩͉͔̰͚̣͕̗̱̯͖̮̥͉͔̳̥̩͔̦͓̹̘̱̙̱̩̤̱̪̲̳̟͇̯̘̖̳͙̲̣̦̩̟̣̤̝̥̠̞͇̦̠̘̻͔̤͇͔̰͔͕̪̞̻̹̹̼͖̦̜̪̤̼̙͖̟̰̘͔͙̫̹̫̘̹̻̩̤̯̟͎̯͉̼̯̩̤̯̣̱͖͖͉̟͍̭̫͎̙͎̞͕̮̬͔̩̜͚̟̫̲̳̪͖̻͓͚̽̂̀͂̋̈́̂̎̒̆́̒̅̇̉̓̆̉́̅̓̓͛͗̇̀̇̑̽̀͋̈̆̈́̒̍̂̓̅̈̎̍͋̓̀̈́̓͒̈́͋͒̑̑̂̇̔̊̾̓͑͑̍̀̍́͆̐̿̋́̈͆́̀̉̑̇̈́̀͂͋͑̏̄́̎̊̐̽̃͗̿̀̔̀̂̒͑͐̈͛̍̌̎̄̊͑̿͊͂̏̌̀̀̇̅̽̿̌̋̿͗̐̏̓́̋̔̋͐̈́̈́͐̊̍͆̆̃̒͋̈̂̈́͊̂̏̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̺̻̥̰̖̞̲̞̬̰̘̙͓̬̻̫̤̪͕̙̞͈͚̯͙̠̠͉̹̞̦̦͍̰̙̠͕̲̫͍̳̮̮͙̮̯̟̹̖̪̮̣̭͈̗̜̺̞̻͓̯̪̘͎̼̩͔͔̗͚̼̲͇͎͓͉̳͇͚̻̻̬̬͚̞͕̫͙͉͍̱̳͚͙̟͉̹̫̫̥̦͇̬̟̫̞̻͕͙͉̼͔̟̬̣̦͚͉͓̹̰̖͎͙̜̤̖̼̮͈͔̫̝̫̥͔̬̪̘̗̬̝̅̉͐̓̒̃̀̊̈́̓̓̈͛̐̔̌̿̈̅̌͛̋̿̓̿͑͌̋̂́̍̐̀̿̌̎̀̈́͑̒̃̿̄̄̄̎́̀̃͛͊̍̈́͐̊̓̒̄͑̆̈̿́͒̌͛̒͐͂̅̈́̇̐̍̔̋͐̄̂̊̎̆̔̀̏̀̉̀̐̓͑̋̊̊̀͊̿̅̒̊̍̒͆̂͆̇̑̎̄̒́̓̑̀̈́̆͛͆̈́̑͌͒̇͆̾̎̌̿̓͂̈̂̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̦̦̝̜̳̝̺̦̙̞̮͎̠͔̝̞̦̻̝͖̼̱̹͍̼̳̲̬͙̜̦͕̮̦̼̥͓̝̘̰̬͉̳͕̦̜̗̩̺̜̖̥͍̣͈̫͚͈̙̬̥͎̪̤̪̮̯̖̝̗͖̣̣̬͎̠̯̲̜̙͔̪͉̤̖̭̞̩̘̣̦͚̮̮̗̳̹̳̫̻̮̲̲̹͓̟̥̳̲̠̘̹̭̱̩͕͓͍͓̤̜͈͖͈̗̱͚͈̣̫̘͕̤̮͙̞̯͈̱̲̠̟̒̂̑͋̈̏̌̆̎̊̇͛̅̑̈́͌͆̓̇̀̄̆̐́̍͑̓̇͋͛͌͛̏͑̀̈̇̈́̾̅̿͂̿̀̉̒̏̔̒͋̀̈́̿̉͆̽̿̄̆̐̍̂͋̋͗̽͐̐̄̋͒̓͂̑̈͑͐̍̃̇́̈̄͊̈́̿͗͂̈͆̊͑͑̐̐̑̓̂̈̿̉̈̿̀̀̌̒͋͐̋̓́̓̈́̀́͊̍̃̋̓̈̋̒̂́̈́̀̄͒̈́̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̢̩͚̼̗̖̟͎̫͈̣͚̬̫̖̝̹̠͙̘͚͉͈̥͕̬̘͖̱̠͚̱͔̙̪͈͚̗̫̪̳̟͕̜̳̥͖̠̝͚̯̦̠̭͈̙̩͇͈̺͔̼̻̻̻̗̦̜͖͍̮̱͖̬͈̻̗̲̬̪̻͙͈̖͎̫̩̣̥̯͖̺͖̖̩̱̬̲̮̺̖̭͎͍͓̠͇͖̥͙̝̳̩͇̫̗̦̭̯̰̟̗͚̦̠̩͇̲͔͍̦̱͖̳͎̓̏̍̈̄͗̈̍͊̄͛͐̄͊̾͂̃̓͋́̓̈́̉̽̒̔̃͛͂͂͒̓̔̎̈́̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͠ͅͅm̴̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̯̹̠̝̫͎̞͓͚̟̻͙̺͍̼͚̥̙̬̟̝͉̮̰̟͕̪̭̫͍͔̱̱̘̦̩͇̮͙̤͉̮̳͙̠̥̺̰͔̭͉̝̰̦̱̭͉̙͕̭͎̬͙̬͓̠̩̗̤̹͈̙̠̗̤̰͓̮̠͚̬̥͉̖͙̑͂̋̌̾̈́̆́͑̈́̾͂̓̋͒̀͛͊̓͗͑͆̈́͂̓͗́́̔̾͌͆̿͛̃̊̈́̊̓̇̀͛́͌͒̓̈͆̈̒́͆̈͊̍̾̈́͛͂̓̾͋̿̐̀́̅̃͋͋̈́̅̆̊̃́͊͂̊͊͆͆́̈́̓̆̈̓̍̈́͗̌̋̀͐̒͛͌̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̛̛͖̥͖͔̞̣̹̥̩̳̝̱͖͕͚͇̜̮̰̙̠̼̝̮̰̭͓͔̼͒̈̿̎͂̌͐͊͐̾͌͋̈́̌͂̿̄̍̌͂̑̄̍̈́̃̈́̇̊͒̄̋̈́̓̇̉̇̊͆̉̆͛̊̍̓͌͌̇͊̅̃͒͗͑̒̌̎͂͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝ǫ̴̨̢̡̼̱͓̤͕͔̪̜̥̝̬̩̘̭͍̩̟̫̦̫̞̟̦̗̗̟͖̜̩̯̟̼̞̳̻͎̯͓̗̞̥͔͓̘͓͈͈̻̰̥̯͉̰͓͍͖͇͙̭̱̳̼̫̥̅̐͆͂̆̍́̌́̽̉̿͋͂̐̆̄͆̈́͗̇̉͗̆̅̽̃̽̇̒͐͐̀̑͑̑͋̓͌̈́̍͋̓̈́̆͌́̑͐͂̈́̊̎̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝ư̸̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̣͙̲̘̙̰͔̖̰͙͔̤̬̠̘̖̝̗̣̣̮͉̯̱͓̬̺̞̦̱̰̯̥̗̦̥̯̦̱̰̪̖̙̙͔̱͙̺̤͈͚͖̙͈̮͉̖͍͕̠̜̭̺͓̤̰̲͍͈̯͔͚̱̟̭̤̺͚̤̱̰͇̣̅̅̔̑̀͂̒̄̓͐̽͗́̋̏̒͗̅̒̏͑̊̂͐̍̅̅̌͊̂̍͂̌͗͆͑̈́́͑̀̍̏̎͐̀̉̊̔͗̅̑̓̓̇̀̏̇̑̓͊̄͆̅̌̐̈́̈́͌͛̎̽͋̈͋͊̆̌̈͒̑͋̈̈̓̂͛̈́͐̀͛̿̑̇̍̏̌̒̾͗̽͊͊̊̂͗̎̍̎̒̂͐̀̒̇͌̆́͌͗̈́́͆̂͑̍́̓͐̑́̉͊̌̓̀̏́̏̋̉́͗̀͂̐̌͆͑̃̐̿̊͆͑̇̎̏͐͊̔́̔̇̀̇͛͒̑̏̒̄̊̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠t̷̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̻̳̳͕̰͖̭͚̲̣̻͍͈̘̠̭̟͙̬͙̗̭͔̝̘͉͍͙̦̲̼̗͖̺̟̗̣̪͓̘͍̱̺̞̱̣̜̜̳̯̰̞̖͕̩̼͔͇̫̘͙̙̖̹̻͔̘̪̮̗͙̦̠̖̪͎̗̖̫̪̼̗̝̱̥̹̮̰̗̪̰͈̭͍̱͓͕̼̯̠̫͇͍̲̱̰̼̳̭͙͉̟̠̝̪̘͇͖͈̮̭̣̠͍̲͕͕̼̖̖̩̝̜̘̰͉̱̣̩͉̤̣̳̰͇̮̠͖̳̺̠̤͖̗̯͚̄̐̃̍͛̊̒̓͆̉̌̓̊͂́̒͗̊̊̽͐̃̆͗̎̾̒́͆̍̈́̌̋̉͑̾̔͌̍̈͐̓̇́̀̒̽͌̄́͛͛̿̃̄̎̎̈́̓͑̑͛̀̈́̆̈̀̀̾̽͆̓͆́̋̎͌̎̐̔̂̊̐̏̒̿͛̽͒̉̾̌̓̉̄̓͛̂͋̾̅̿̓̃͆̒̌̆͋̎́̓̌̑̇̏͌̽͒̐͗̓͊̔̋̆̂̈̔͋̎̎̉̉̊̎̉̃͆̈́̃́̃͛̀̈́̋͆́̉̈̀̅̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̪͉̗͍̼͇͚̞̘̼̖̬̜̫̥͉͎̼̣͚̮̭̣̮͖͚̞̮̙͍̰͎̺͚͚̙̹͎̹̺̮͕̞̩͕̟̘̜̹̖̼̮͈̟̖̘͈͈̩͕͇̝̳͖̠͖̖̗̻͈̤̺̘͙̱̻̳͎̳̳̣̤͚̲̤̭̝̩̯͍̰͔͉̲̘̟̠͕̯̘͓͓͎̙̲̺̺̝̩͓̺̖̖͙̳͈̥̟͙̤͈̜̙͍̮̪͍̹̼̩͔̹̜̝̭̰̫̺̻͎͙̗͈͉̫͎͚̝̜̤́̓͑̅̽̈́̒̆̓̉̽͊̄̏̈́͒́̽̈́̃͌͆̄̊̾̆͑̂̉̅̐͂́̍̾̐̅́̇̐̋̿̒͊͗̀̄̑̅̂͊̄͐́̂̈́̅́̀̈́̆̒̓͋͌̃̀̆̀̋͌̈̿͋̔̿͒̆̑͊͋͛̽̌̈͛̽͂̿͆̐͑̐̀̐̆͊͋͌̋͂̂̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅj̴̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̛͎̟̻̻̜͔̦͚̱̘̖̥̲̭̩͚̫̮̯̱̜̗̫̭̘̫̥͍͎̞̺̩̲̳̗͈̘͖̫͇̼͓̹̠̣͚̱͔͙̠̤̹̟̦̱̬̬̝̰̱͍̜̟̠̪͙͙̼͎͙̹͍̖̙͍͙̰̤̯̣̪̖̞̘̳̣͕̪̣͕̭̣̜̥̤̬͈̭̯̳͙͉̘͇̤̖̲͖̻̳͚̜̫̳̰̳̳̗̤̱̹̩̭̩̳͈̝̮̰͎̘̭̺͖̥̻͙͖̘̮̯̪̳̪̘̻̺̖̮̦̳̗͔̺̮̟̝̽̅͒͒̉͌̓̀͐͐̓́͋̈́̓̇́̏̈́̈́̀̅̉̏̐̈́͌̋̈́̔̀̓͐͒͛̓̓̇̃̍̓͑̔͐̀̑́͊͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅư̶̡̛͉̤̫͕̹̈́̍͊͂̌͒̃̏͂͊̾́̽̓̀̄͊͊͗͐̉̋̈́̈̄̎̇̋̎͛́͊̍͌͌́̑̀̀͐̊̈̌̂̄̇̊͛̿̏̐̎̽̊̂͑̑̔͗͑̂̓͒̆̐̽̈́̀͐̍̈́̇̓̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠s̷̡̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̥̥̺̬͕̰̥͚͚̙̬̜͚̳̳̼͎̣͎͉͈̘̟̭̼̭͚̘͙̰̱̥͈͎̼̼͓͕̰̖̞̹̱̫̳̮͖̼͖̯̻̻͉͎̤͉̻̞̦̺̬̦͇̳̮̱͖̦̖̮̩̤̲̤̺͈̮̗̯̫̥̘̩͍̤͇͇̩̱͙̺̤̬̟̦̺̗̩̞̟̳͇̼̝̙̪͔̪͒̈͋̓̊͊̓̈́̓̓͐̏̄̓̌̇͌͋̑̑̀̌̐̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̢̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̥̖͕̮̞͉̼̤̫͍̯̮̣̗̱̲̟̱̲̱͕̩̣̦̭̫̜̥̤̖̣͙͈̠̝͇͔͎̤̙̟̝͎̤͉̫͔̞̻̦͚͔̼͕̳̞̞̺̫̙͈͕͉̹̳͚̟̱̟̞͇̮̼̘̝̹̣̯͕̥̺͇̥͈̜̣̙̣̬͎̟̲̭͇͕͙̩̗͉̱̩̬̰̼̗̮͔̮̼̫̳̾̈́́̊̀́͒͗͒̄͊̂͐̇̊̐̀̔͌̀̍͑̈́͒͐͋̓̆̈́̏͋͑̔̈́̀̆̾̏̅̓̅̔̓̀̌̑͆̀̆́̇͗̑̓̏͆̄͑̑̿͒̒͐̋̈́̋̂̊̑̊́̀͒͛̄͌̐͋̄́̐̓̽̓̋̾̈́̆̑͒̈́͊̐̔͛̇̌͊̆̓̾̔̿̍͋̋͋̑̀̔̐̈́̃͋̀̾̆͆̅̊́̈̄̒͊̾̾̑̃͒͐̍̐̔̀̿̿̌́͑͌̆̂͛̂̏̿̇̈́̽̈̔͆̑͛́̿̎̈̏̇̀̈́̓͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̵̢̡̺̟̱͓̬̳̣͖̗͉͕̺̣͙̙̥̊͜ͅs̵̢̨̛̼͔̪̬̹͖͍͔̰͎̠͎͓̬̠̣͇̠͉̪̲̫͖͕̟̼͖͉̟̯̭̤̘͉̻̙̱̲͉̞̰̩̮̜̺̣̼̞̟͚̼̜͉̃̍͒̍͆͋͂͛̓́͋͆́̽̓̿̃̿̇̽̇̋̀̈́͂̎̀̅͒̎͌͒̊̈͑̀͘͘̕̕͝͝͠ͅͅö̷̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̯̜̖͔̙͈̰̱̫͍͚͚̼͚̤͓̬̻͉̠͎͎̤̘̖͚̮̞̪͎̤͉̯̲̘͕̲͇͙̬̥̟̤͔̜͎͇̖͍͕̱̘̺͙̮̫̱̠̳͕̘̭̖̱̖̩̩͙͈̠̬̬̥͉̗͓̬̥͍̟̮͎̥͉̲̖̩̪̗͉̖̠͖̫͈̖̗̥̝̤͙̗̗̼̙̭̭̪͔̭̭̹̰̙̳̟̫̳͚͍̲̤̼͚̗̙͚͕̼͍̙̹̝̺̙͉̯̣̞̗̺̹̗͓̪̻͕̘͕̬̹̺͇̫͎̦̲̝̠͓̳̖͚̝͖̫̦̞͙̖̲͕̪͕͉̣̮̠̾̈́̇͗͂̈̋̈́̈̆͌̅̎̀̑̂̑̋̈́͑̉̆̆̋̆̍̀̓̍͋̅̀̊̓͋̑͆̉͂̔̇̀̌̃͛͋̆̂͆̊͂̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̳̫͖̱͉̞̰̘̜͖̣̠̬͙̯̠̩̺͇̟͔̪͈̦͇̹̫̩̟̠̲̝̭̲̼̦͎͖̝͓͉͖̫̪͓̫̟͎̮̖̰̘̟̩͈͔͎̖̬͍͔͔͕͓̰͔̫̭̙̗͚͇̟̖̱͚̥̻̥͚̺̦̼̻̥̯͙̪̩̫̫̙͙̝̞̻̤͎̙̫̜̰͉̝̩̺̦̮̥̙̗̳͇͙͔͚̜̝̙̤͈̣̣̩̦̭̝̬̬̰͉̻͇̼͐͊͐̽̆̽̎́͌̃͗̀̀̾͆̆͋͑͒̅̏̊̊͒͗̐̔̋͋͂̃͂͗̉̌̓͋͆̋͛̇́̀̿͗̇̎̂̋̌̽́̑̀̀͋̽̋̇̌̀͊͊̈̽̑͋̓́́̑̔̂͆̇͒͐͋͒͐̃̌͆̀̅̔͑̈̈́̓͛̂̐̑̔͗̆͐̋͆̽̊̏̅̽́̃̇̓͊̈́̓̏̆́̆͒͂̃́̈͋̄̿͊̿̈̆̃͆̃̓̄̀̈̏̅͂̍̿̿̐̋͒̅͋̂̀͛͊̅͋̇̑͒̉̓́͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ỷ̴̛͔̉̓͋̓̂́̌̇̂́̔͊̃̃̈́͂͊͆̈́̇͋̅̉̔̊̅̈́͛͆̀̔̔̔͛͒͗̄̀̂̇̋̈́̇̀͗̎̂̈́̈́̌̄̈́̓̑̈́͊̏͒͋̈̓̏̆̂̉́̒̉̋̔̆̾͐̏̔̍̄̏̐̊͑̔͊̽̿̓̆́̈́̈̽̈͆͗̀͌̆̑͊͐͋̆̔́̌͂̆̑̀͑͒̈́͊͆̆̏̄̎̒̃͗̏̅̃̑͆̈̎̄̓̉̍̅̾̈̌̽̈́͑̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ơ̵̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̳͙̫̳̮̖̗̮͙̺͉̺̫̬͖̯̣̺̱̫̳̖̞̙̼͇̺̖̝̝̳͇͚̤̖̭̫̼͙̙̪̬̦̼̯͖̳̹̄̊̈̆̊́̈́̔́̊͗̓̔̀̿͌̓̒̇͐́̃̌̽̎̍͗͒̂̿̒̀̎̈̍̂̿̈́̋̊̅͆͛̍̋̐̾́͒̆̓̌̃̌̒̂̍̆͐̌̔̒̚͘͘̚͘̕͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅử̷̡̨̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̧̢̛̪̩͙̭̘̫̯͇̼̗̣̻̩̗͍̟̮̖͈̣̬̠̻͔̻͔̯͕͇͍̭̭̩̝͚̮̠͍͚̰̲̯̥̤̜͎͕̳̰͇͓̖͍̭͈͎̭͔̱͖̱̩͎̬̻̥͔̜̘̹̞̻̰̙̭͔̥̫̼͉̫͖̘͙͕̳̯̯̠͇͐̍͛̄͗̈́̇̏̃̔̈́̔͑̾̽̊̐͐̎̈́̆̑̑̈͌̊̈́͐̎͛͗̉̿̐̃̓̆̾̀͆̏̀̎̍̿̾͐̇̈̄̅͐͊͆͛̉͊̀͂̈͋̔͛̈́̀͂̏͛̽̿̔̓̎̏̓́̄̔̾͐̈́̾̏̒̃͐̇͋̎̃́͆̔̅̀͊̃̈́̎͊́͐̆̀͗̀̌̍̏͑̒͌͛̔̓͌̈́̓͗̈́̎̈̎̅̀̀̈̋̈̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛͙̼̬͔͚̗͔͕͍̙̠̙̠̣̤̙͖̤͙͙̩̮̞̱̝̳̺͇͎͉̤̬̞̬͉̦̪̖̰͖̫̠̲̠̜̘̳͔̥͔̭̰͓̳̞̤̱̮̪̩̹͈̠̤͖̮̣͕̦̳̲̠͔͖͚̤͕̭̹͎̭̝͍͕̹̮̯̻̞̜̰͖̭͕̜̠̥̙̠̯̯͙̗͚͍̣̪̯̹͙̞̗̦̅̉̈͊͛̋͑̎̎͐̉̍̍͛̅͒̄͑͋̉̈́̔̏̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅç̶̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̛̗̩̩̙̱̥̠̝̱̪̼̲̹̖̯̟̤̠̦̻͍̬͓͍̣̤̼̦͉̼͇̫͔̳̯̥̫̙̮̙̰̗͇̝͎͕͉͎̗̺͓͔͇̮̖̟͉̻̻̠̬̱̪̤̝͔̝͕̠̬̱̠͔̥̙͚̬̼̺̪̫̩̰̙͙̺̺͕̞̟̘̫̲̩̗̖̥͓̘̳̠̻̰̝͍͈͖̻̜̱̬̹̦̭͚̞̙̻̣̥̼̪̖̠̫̬̋̈́͑͒̈́͌̆̔̔́̉͐̉͌̐̍͛̀̎̈͆̄̅̊̅̆̓̎̓̓̐͛́̒̇͛̽̉̈́̑̇̐̈̎̂̄͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḁ̷̢̨̨̡̛̳͍̟͇̙̲̻̣̲̣̮͍̗̲̮͖̎̈́̈́̈́̂̑̅̉̊́͛̅̿͒̐́͊̾̊͒̌͐̂͛̄̆̓́͛̓̌͑̎̒̈́̉̂͐̆̑̇̌̒̇̈̇̒̎͋̒̈̑̊̑̄̏͋̈́̐̽͌̃̏̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠ͅņ̸̨̨̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̛͇͉̝͖̰͚̗̫̲̠̫̖̝̭̤̼̲̭̹̩̹͇͇̗̟̩̪̼̬͖̖̣͍̩̦̗̺͔̺̤̤͙̭̮͕̮̳̜̹̻̳̻̥̙̟̫̮̭̟̩̠̱͎͖̳̳̱̺͖̤̥̻̣̭̜̹͖̥͍̦̘̰͓̲͎̰͓̦̜̱̪̝̜͉̱͍͉̮̙̥̘̬͓͔̯̺̣͔̰͚̬̠͇̠̮̮̰̙̤̞̙̠͉̻̺̗̣̻̩͈̖̮̳̜̹̭͚̞͓͇̲̖͎̇͐͂̋͑̿̅͊͆͗̊̔̽͊̄̽̆̔̎̈̿̿̒̋̔̍̓̿̇̈̒͆̿̔̓͛̎̑̒̈̒̎̈́̍́̽̽̿͆̿̇̅̽̽̋̈́̇̏̓̾̀͗̀͒͑͋́̾͗̓̋̿̔̈̂̽̇̑̍̃̒́̈́̇̂̓̀̋̉̌͗̄̈̋̋̅̐͋͋̆̇́̔͊̈́̆͊́̄̊͋̓̈́́͌͐̃̀̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̛̛̛͖͉͎͍͚͕̤͈̤̟̼̠̦̲̜̥͓̥̤̻͈̞̺̠̰̩̙͚͚͔͎̤͕̦̫͔̝̦̱̟̪̝͓̩̣̲̬̯̳͈̩̙̟̺̗̞̱̹͈̯̩̣̰͔͉̞̠̩͕̥̲͕̝͍̙̯̹̤̹̩̥̗̬͈̖̲͚̟̦̰̪̬̺͈̠̠̻͍̰̙͎̫͍̭͓̜̠̬̲̼̳͓͚̤̱̹͖̗̰̘͔̠͚̗̲͚͙̱̞̫͓̝̼̲̰̎̀̂̅̉̉̅̈́̄̑̐͋̑̑͋̇͛́̿͋͂̍͒͛͊̓̾̌̉́͐̽̀̎̀̆͒͊̄̈́̂̂̈́̍̃̇̈͊̋̒̄͛̒̂͐̎̀̏̅̌͑͒͋̄̅͛̆̔͛̆̾͋̆̂͛̄̒͊̿͆͌̃̽̉̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅr̵̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̼̱͔̹̬̜̬̮̺̭̲̘̮̗͚̞̩̝̖̠͖̲̰̮̖͇̝̗͙̟̲͓̬̦̹̻̪͓̺̣̱͈̦̫̱͓̜̝͓̱̙͇͙̙̤̋͋̒́̍̇͂̊̎̀̀̃͐̈̾̈́͊̂̂̀̃̄̋̀̀͐̄̊̅͛͛͆̅̎͆͐͂̽̅͐͛̋̎̄̄͊̒̽͛̂͑͌͊̌̉͆͋̍̓̈́͗̏̒̍̅͑̀̀̑̃̽͛̀́̐̄̉̆̍́́̀̉̑͘͘͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅu̷̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̡͔͓̼͚̞̥̮̞̼͎̺̩͚̜̬͕͈͍̥͈̩̜̫̲̞͕̥͎̤̤̝͙͎̲͔̖̞̬̻̣̟͎͓̝̗̣̙͙̜͖͔̬̫͚͓̞͕͈̙̫͍̦̻̙͙̘̙͓͎̹̺͈͔̪̹̘̮͍̭̼̞̗̤͚͎̻̟̜̩͓̫͉̖̘̻͓͖͈̰̤͖̫̱̠̖̝͖̘̫̯̹͍̼͇̰̠̳͕͕͇̲̮̱̹̜͛͑̏̽̓̀̈́̍̀̀̌̇́̎̓̅̍̈̄͆̇̈̊̆̒̏̒͌̓͌͑͗͐̒̈́̈́́̎́̑͗̃̀͂̽̋̒͂̾͊̆̃̆͗̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̵̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̭̖͚͔͕̰̠̫̭͓̖͍͈̣̥̺̬̙͔̭̫̥̘̬̠͔͎̻̟̝̗͈̤̺̥̘̳̺̝͉̬̻͖̻͍̳͍̳̭̳̠͔͕̻̺͉̂̎̄͆́̏̊̈́̍̐̾͐̏̑̀͗̄̉̐̿͊́̒̌̉̈́͗̔͑̇̓̍͆̐̍́̓̒̈́̑̅̽̈́̓̅̐́͑̏͛̍̐̋͆̃̾̈̋̍͐̍́̿͒̍͗̽̍́͋͐̅͐̐͒̐̌̅͒̓̈͒̋̏͗̊̀̽͋̉̅͛̈́͆͌͋̉̇̓̇͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̵̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̨̛̤̙͈̰͚̦͇̞̩̜͔͎̥̜̗͔̲̫̣̩̝̣̞̖̻͖̣̠͔͈̞͓̣͚͓̼̞̰̘̣͇̞̟͕̤͇̺͉͙̱̭̞͎̲̙̙̙̮̭̼̭̮̙̠͖̬̼̳̹̠̫̬̳̣̣͔̝̬͔̘̳̲͎̠͈̟̦͉̘̠͇̪̻͉͉̜͓͇̫̝̻̩̯̯̥̟̹͎͇̪͉̻͇͉̮͍̣̼̤̥͚͎͆̈̉̉͒́͂̐̽̿̀̊̒̎̏̉̔͐̀̾̎̊͋̊̈́͆̇̉̇̇̍̎̉́́̿̀̏͋̇̿̇̄͛͛̔͌̐̿̐̈́̄̈̈́́̽̈́̔̇͊̓͛͐̀͋́͌̿̈́̊͌̀͛̀͂̾̆̌̏͌̆̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̴̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̬̭͇͈̞̠̺͔͉̦̖͕͉̼̦̖̱̞̮̯͎̞̰̭̮̜̘̪̈͌̈́̄̈̌̈́̀̎̓͋̓̌͊̒̂̓̈́͒̔́̿̍͋̑̆̒̽͋̏͌̀̓̈́͊́̃̄̍̒̇̓̈́̓̊̍̎̇͂͛͛̂̈́̈́̄̉͋̎̈̓̆̋̌̏̒̃̒̏̋̇̀̏͆͑͆̈́̌̈́̿͂̋̀̈̍͗̒̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͠͠͝͝t̶̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛͈͓̲̮̺̭̞̤̩̦͎̮̩͕͖͔͓̣̟̘͚̜̞͙̮̘̳̭̘̤̥̤̞̪̱͉͙͉͕̙͎͕̘̙̙̣̬͓̗͔͔͖̼͙͔̳̭̘̯̞̩̼̗̜̙͎̣̺̜͕̲̘̣̻̠͉̹͙̯̥͎̪͖̞͔̞̖͉̹̖̤̮͙̹̜̯̪̼͓͖̦̞̖͚̹̥̬̮͈̠̞̺̥̥̭͇̯̣̰̳̻̲̬̣̫͙̤̥̳̰̹̬͙̻̝̯͕̻̰̳̦̲̫̪̱̰̳̗̔̅͋̃̑̑͐̈́̾̏̍͛̂̀͂͐̉͂̓̊͐̓͒͗̄͒̄̇́͋́̈́̑̊͆̿̇͗̀̓͋̄́̊̇̋̏̉̓̈̑͊͋̔̅͗̌̿̉̍̓͋̓̉̏̀͂̽̅̓̒̃̍̏͌̌̏̓̊̓̈́̓͛̽̿͋̍͒̎̄̿͗͛̄̉̊̿́̎̈́̂̋̑͒͑͆̃̓̒̾̈́̾̅͒̊̈̓̇̒̌̋͗̈̎̒̔͋̐̇̔̂͛̅̒̉̅̑̈́͂͛̿͂̓͗̉͌͑̊̒̊͋̒͛͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̗͓̥̦̼̪̳̜̘̠͇̻̗̪͕͕̣̟͎͖̃̌̄̃̽̾̈́̓̃̆̇̈́̃̀̌̀̄̾͂͋͛͋̈́́͑͑̈́̍̒̉̂̽̆̂̍̈́̐̏̀͆̆̈̑̍̌̊̅̈́̇̊͑͛̈́̉̂̍̈́͋̀͆͌̂̽̍̀͗́̇́͐̍̓͌̐͗͌̌̈́̐̐̋͌̀̏̃̀͂̋̈́̓̆́̈́͋̎̈́̈́͌̐͗̑͊̒̏͌͑̈́̾͒̏̏̈́͂̎́̈̀̓͛͌̉̅̌̔͆̌̔͗̎̓̌̓̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝i̵̢̢̧̛͚͓̺͈̻͇̻̫͎̺̟̩̮̙̳̝͎͙̖̘̞̩͈͓̮̳̓̂͛́̈͐̑̀͑̓̋́̈̾̀͒̐̆͆͑͊̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͠n̶̡̛͔̳̦̪̰̲̖͕̘̩̯̝̮̜̪͔̪̹̜̼̤͕̱͇̝̘̤̭͍̖͋̈̀̏̒͌̍̅͋̀́̈̃͋̏̆͂͒́̐̀͛̽͑̍́̉́̈́́̈͂̃̔͋̄́͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͝ͅ ̷̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̛̫͇̗̱̥̝̱͇͎̥̬̹̯̘͇͍͕̩̘̳̠̱͎͓̪̬͓͍̜̹̳̫̫͓̩͓̲̲̗̺͍͇̣̗̝̪̞̬̪̤̗̺͍͈̼̣̮̼̲͓̞̜̜̲͉̤̞̞͎̜̯̲̱̩̣͍͍͎̘̖̫̳̣̗̘̘͔͉͖̗̻̻͖̭̻̻͓̘͍̮̼̱̗̺͓̺͇̼͇̯̯̲̲͉̤̗͔͔̗̤̘̳͓̣̫̲͇͇̯̹͇̩͈̞̼̝̠̠͙̳̤͇̗͉̟͎͚̥͍͎̯̘̣̥̬̘̩̞̹͎̮̲̟̣̫̰̳͖̙̘̠͉̄̂͗̂̊̓́̀͐̍̍̑͐͗͆͊̌̄̈̔͗̓̂̍͊̔̍͛̿̀̽̓̈́̈́͆̔̽͒͊͒̉͌͆̇͒̌̂͌̉̊̎̀̅́̽͋̈́͗͗̀͐̈́́̾͂̌̓͋̐͂͑̀̀̎̈́̾̒̔͛͐̽̔͌̊̇̌͊̈̓̈́̄͌̆̈̆͂̍̏͆̋̍͐̀̒̏̋͊̿̑̊̄̇͗̔͆̈́̇̒̀̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̡̡̢̢̨̺̝̬͇̥̩̘̜̳̠͍̖̞̟̰͚̹̗͇̩̗̼͚̜͔̱͚̫̮͇̣̻̘̖̫̝̹̪͉̦̩̮̠͕͔̱̩̺̬̦̩̯̻̹̞̭͔̖̞̦̪͈̫̝̖̰͚͖̞̥̞̞̱̲͔̻̹̝̱̺̠͉̻̖͔̤͓̱̭̮̘̠̯̝̒̽͋̉̅͑̈́̂̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̧̧̛̛͎̩͎̣̖̮̤͙͖̥͓͔̯̻̙͉̝̗͍͈̩̬̱̓̿̊̓̅̓́̄̍̈̀̽́͐͌̿̅̋̾̾̀͂̏͋̎̌̃̄͗̔̊̃̈̎̋͋̾̉̈͌̂̔͋͌̓̑̚̚͘͠͠͝͝ͅḛ̶̢̨̢̧̛̫͍̮̠̺̝͙̪̙͈̘͚̟̘̗̜̠̺̞͔͈̙̝̝̰̬̗̟̺̣̣̱̖͚͓̳̱̘̲̂͗̐̂͊̑̿̆̀̌̏̊͊̔̔̋̋̿̈́̀̆̂͒́̅̀͒͗͆̓̐̑̏̍͗̂̅̓̚̕͝͝͠͠ͅį̷̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̨̛̖̘͚̭̗͕̗̦͉͎͍̰̮̩͎͎̙̗̫͓̤̻̣̼̯̮̳͓͇͙̪̖̮͈͍̪̮̗̬͔̙̟̫̤̖̗̗͕̰͉̣̜͚̹̝͕͚̻͍̩̪̬̲̜̼̲͚̻̰̜̰̤͎̥̤̖̬͓̮͉̼̣̪̹͚͙̤̬̦̖̥͙͉̰͈̰̩̳͇̺͎̼̞̺̳̗̺͇̘̰̰̖̜̩̮͇̹̺͕̫̺̣̟̩͉̫̠̪̝̘͕͖̼̘̞͖͕͎̹͇́̍̀̏͂̆̑̓͂̃͆̇̃͋͛̂̆̾͋̐̐̈́́̔̈̍̃́̋̓́́̔̒̇̑̎͋́͋̑̊́̈́̀̆͑̆̽̍̏͊́̀̈́̔̍͂̌̎̈́͆̚̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅŗ̵̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̘̰̻̟͖̫̖̣̬͓̦̞̥͍̥̝̰͉̺̣̩͖̖͚̩̬̺̪͈͉͕͍̱̘̹̦̰͎̣̥̞̙͍͖̪͎̹̰̖͓̱̲̠͙͕̥̦͇̬̊̀͗̄̆̊̈́̉̋͋̎̉̑͒̈̎̌͋́́̈́̎͂̀̀̾͐̈̔̈̃̆̽̈͐̾̉͊̿̓̆̐̀͋̾̾̈́̈́̅̒̎͋̋̎̆̍̄͑͒̿̉͒̄̍́͋͗́̔̽̄͊̊̌͂̑͗͐͗͂̏̀͆͗̈́̉̉̍̈́͊̓̉̍͂̑̔͛͂̽̿͒̾̿͑͌̓̀̏͛̿̌̎̔̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̧̢̨̨̛̛̦͚̳͈͓̣̹̦̹͓͇̤͉͚̦̲̪͖̪͎͓̼̲͎̝̥̩̹̯̟͕͖̯̘̞̳̥̦͚̘̞̟͚̮̪̼͖͇͓̩̫̜̟̙̳͇͒̐̒̈́̆̽̌͆̇̀͑͊͂̂́̉͑̃̀̏͆͂̐̈́͐̉̂̆̏͌̒̋̈́̃̐͛̈́̒̊̈́̎̆͆̽͂͛̉͋͐̃̉̐́̂͂̆͆̒̑͛̋̍͒̆́̐͑͗̈́̀̏͊̅͗͒̅͗͒̓̎͒̂͊͆̌͗̑͋̔͋͒̍̊̀͊̍̈̓͌̃̽̑̈́̏́̿̀̆͐̉́̽̎͂̈́̌̔̀̉̆̌͋̓̓̄͂͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅf̵̧̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̛͕̲̱̤̝͙̭̫͕̺͔̱̠̩͇͔̤̜̳͈̦̘̦͕̲̤̫̗͕̳̣̥͇̥͇̼̙̮͉̻͚̜̦̙͈̬͇̻̺͚͔̦̜̼͔͎̬̙̹̻͓͓͔̩̫͈̗̭̩͙̩̝͖̥̙̥͕͚̮̫͚͓͓̳̦͔͉̤̯͖̪̳̻͎̦̹̰̗̤̩̗̞͓̰̤̞̲̘̼̬̹̱̪̬̗͂̽͒̂̉̈́̉̂͆̂̈́̀̾͊̒̃͑̑̿̂̾̊̄̒͐͆̔̈́̆͂̏̇̋͊̐͂̏̅̈́̇̄̃̒͌̍̆̉͌̏̾̽̉͌̓̌̆̄̒̾͋̀̄̓̆̂̓̋̈́͛̀͐̌̇̾͐́́͌͗̑̉̒̈̃̓̍̒̍̑͒̏̄̿͆̃̇̈́͑͂̑́̓̓́́̃̃̈́̔͋̒̽̓͗̌̽̎͛̓̑̓̿͆̍̇̀͛͐͊̇̏͛͗͆͒̑̋͐́̇̓̏̃̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̢̡̝̭̱̳̥̖̲̫̣̙͈̲̥̼͕͉̼̬̮̻̰͇͖̬͖̰̻̼̻̘͙̖͔͎̫̯̫͔̝̠̲͋̾̈́͋̊̌̾͐̇͊̊͛̊̊͑̈̓̓̈́̎̾̒̒̒͒̀̈́̂̽̈́̌̑̅̓̂͊̅̐̓͒̇̽̀̍̈̐͌͛̍̈́̔͒̎̒̆̀̔̂̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅc̵̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̬͎̺̻̼̤͔̱͕͇̭̗̰̞̜̝͚̗̥̝͔̮̠͓̰̪͚̼̲̺̖̗̼̦͕̰̻͇̠̩̲͙̼̦̮̦̟͇̳̱̳̟̰̝͇̱͚̟̖͉͚̺̣̠͎̻̺̟͚̯̲̗̖̗͚̩̼̖̯̝͙̺͈̙̳̗͓͉̺͖̹̻̭̫͇̖͖̯̙̳̬̞̭͖͍͚̦͙͈͇̘͖̤̙͉͓͓̠͙̟̜̖̞̪̘̺͍̘̩̜̼̮̤̮̣̗͖̩̞̟̖͇͎̮̝̻̝͇̺̺̻̬̼̤̩̀́͗̍̿̆͋̂̿̋̓̎̊͗̅̓͋̎͒̌̈́̎͋͌͛̈́́̆̈́̏̍̆͛͒̋̃̿͗͒̒͂̈́̾̃͋̾̄͌̑̒͒̈̍̊̈́̌̑̊̇̂͑̄͋̀͑̈̀̂̐͒͆̀͐̾̐̈́͋̇̇̃̾͛̒̅̃̓̽̾̉̈́̈̆̄̒̋̅̌̏̄̉͊͌̊͆͌̓̋͑̔͗́͑̽͐̈̾͆͋̔̔̀̿̔́̔̐͛̇̉̅͊́̿̌́͂̈́̍̽̾̓̒̾̈́̽̈́͋̀͌͊̿̀̐̿͛́́͗͑͐͛͛̍̐͆́̇́́̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅë̷̢̧̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̬̞̜̥̼͚͓̮̠͔̠̣̥͇̟̹͎͚̝̻̟̮̻͎̼̩͖͈͍̺̜͓͎͕̳͓̩̯̫̬̞̲̺͇͔͓͉̰̻̰̬͍͔̬̖̯̬̳̘̪͈̱̪̜̘̟̖̻̥̻͍̺͍͔͇̤̣̙̪͓͍̖͎͓͙̦̱̝̦̮̲̳̺͇̲̘͖͚̬͖̠̺̭̫̱̙̫͚̫̙̭̳̱͇͙͎͇̻̤́͂̓̈́͐͆̄͑́́̐́̀̾̆̉͊͑̓̄̐̇̒̃̾͌͐̓̌͛͋́̄͗̑̆͌́̃̏̓̓̄̌͗̾̒͊̏̓̀͗̐́̄͐̀̎̂͂̈̿͊̏́͑̃̓̔̉́͒̊͑̾̒͂̅̋͐̊̌̈́̾̾̂͐̉͑͋͆̀̾͛̈͆̽̋̒̈́̉̆͂̇̄̽͗̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̛͔̗̖̙̖̝̲̙̻̰̞͈̝͇̮͇̪̣̥̲̙̖̱̫̦̟̙̥̲̩͂̈́̀͌̓͗͊̐͗͐̓̃̒̑̃̀̊͐̈́̇̊̈́̀́͐̆͂̋͌̀̓̋̆̏͗̃̄͛̀̄͐͗̂̊͒͋͂̿̈́̓͒̊̐̐̅̋̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝t̷̢̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̘̪̮͉̝̪̠̩̥̣̻̘̩̠̰͓͎͓̺̹̘̗̹̯̖͔̺̤͔̹̯̫̠̻͕̬̠̙̮̮͙͈͙̱̣̩͎̬̲̯͓͍̟̟̜̗͇̦̞̱̞̲͇͖͚͓̦̣͎͚̹̻̝̜̬̦̭̺̭̺̪̱̟͉͙̥̱͇̟͍͙̱̪̿́̾̈́̇͑͐͆̽̉̓͒̏̈́̅̀̒̀͒͂͐́͂́͋̃͛́͛̊̍̈́͌̊͐̎́̿̾̓̇̐͗͐̾̆̾̎͂̈́̊̈̍͗̄͑̉̀̋̓͂̂̏̅͗̈͛̊̓͂̈́͑̈́͋̒͒͋̍̎̊̈́̃̌͌̀͐̈́̓̀̆̒̂̀̈́̃́͗̂͆̌̓͑̍̓̀̎̈́̒̂̒̋͊̌͋͒̀̾́̋͑́͊̓̎̊́̃̈́̏͋̊̿͋̎̐̌̓̆̀́̀̾͗̇̓̽̓̈́̽̇̑̄̐͑͋̔̿̀̒͂̅̎̈́̒̀̑̉̄̑͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̪͍͉̼̥̘̪̱̰͙̮̦͔̟͉̣̤̮̜̪͕̹͙̱̼̣̜̘̟͈͕̼̙̝͎͎̹̳̲͉͔̹̗͈̥͍̫͋͂̄͗̇̈́̍̈̂́̈́͂̎̇̏̓̈́͑͌̊́̓͗͂̉̽͐͑̂̋́̓͊͐̇̽̃́͌̓̆̓͐͌̀̄̀̎̈͐̎͆̾̋͂͗͑͆̇̌͗͐̔͌̽͋̍̏̇́̅̿͛̆̓͒̒͆͂̽̃͛̇̋̀̄̍̈́̅͋́͐̍̎̎͌͗̒̀͛͂͌͋͆̔̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅã̴̡̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̠͍̹̦̰̺̠̦͍̳̖͇̼̮̺͓͈̗̘͚̩͖̰̘̗̥̭̮̙̥̫̳̘͉͙̳̼̞̺̮̮͈̭̹͚̭̟͎̱̲̜̫̤̟̖̭̪̮̪͉̣̹͕͍̩͍͔̼͚̠̘̝̹͔̬̰͙̮̻͉̦̝̺͙̩̩̤͎̟͕̹̪̙̪̮̠̟͔̙̠̼̯͇̟̖͊̂̑̒͛̑̅̑̂͂̓͆̓̽̔̋̃̿́̃̑̽̽͂͋̒̀̍̊͗̈̒̾͑̿͋̄̌̎͐̆̀̿̏̈͆̔̄̅̓̓̋̾̌̾̅̉͛̽̄̀̓̎́̿̓́̋̑̉͛̎͗̈́̍͐͑͑͊͛̀͊̓̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̠̹̬̲͔̲̝͓̦̬̙̣̣͇̰̰̖͖̞̘̟̘̮͎͕͉͕̟͚͇͎̱̣͈̝͙̟͔̥͍͉͇̻̣͍̥̻̤̳̰͎̬̝̝̙͖̠̙͉͔̲̪̟̳͓̦̳̙̻͕̲̥͉̠̠̦͕̭̹̊̓̀̈́̅͒̈̀̈́̆͐̓͑̽̈́̂̈́̏̌̽̓̈̿̄̑̀̍̓̎̿̌͐̐̑̔͋̆̈́́̾͂̇́̾̂͐͒̏̈́̅͐̈́͊̀͑̅̔̌̀̊̈͑̔̿̂̌̈́̑̓̇̏́̑̆̃̎̾̃̃̂̂̆́͌̓̃̍̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̢̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̞̫͖͍̠̭̹͓͖̠̗͓̙͓̞͉͓͔̰̬̗̘̗̙̗̫̗̞̠̠̯̙̥̖̟̦̙̱̼̝̼̲͍̟̞̦̱͎̦͈͇̻̙̹͖̟͔̬̠̘̤̣̘͕̙͇͚̉͛̊̄͒͒̅̅̔͌́̑̑̑̐̈̿̀̌͋̋̎͛̀̎̀̂̆̏̔͌̈́̀̽̆͆̅̍̇͒͐̆͊͆̉̓͌̿̾͘̕͘͜͜͠͠y̵̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̛̻̟͚̫̝̰͉̩͉̲̘̘͙̙͈̻̗͎̦͖͇͍͉̮͓̮̤̭͎̤̻̝̗͕̙̙͙͚̺̥͖͕͈̘̥̠͙͍̝̣̬̞̥͉̯͍͎̥̗̣̱͖̝͔̱̖̩̟̬͓͕̫̘̹͍̘̰̣͍̹̞̺̼̣̻̲͉͚̻̜͔̘̘͓͕̫̗̲̼͈̟̟̟͇̣̠̥̱̟̹̖̫͉̲͔̼͓͇͚̘̟̗̙̣͙̹͈͙̲̺̮̖͇̖̩͔̭̱̥̘̮̦̼̖͒̓̓̽͋̀̽̍̌̌̃̓͐̀̅̇̄͂͛͊̈̆̔̂́̈́̔̈́̂̈́́̈́͊̓̒̂̇͑̍͌̃̉͐̏̈́͋̈̃̌̈́͛̐͆͆̽̆͑̔̈́̈́͌̾̀̀̐̈́̾̆̈́̉͒̋̓̋͗͐̄̇̀̀͗̔͊̈́̽͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̨̢̰͔̝̗̟̻̥̲̮̱̩̜͚͙̻̥̰̻̑̅͒̂̒̾́̽́̀͊͌̾̑̐͒̈́̈́̄̾̀́̈͛̔͒͐̒͛̒͗̓̎̀̉͘̚̕̚̚͜͝ǘ̵̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̱̘͚͚̼̝̲̲̖̯̟̣̹̭̥̮͖͈͈̟̟̗͈͈̟͓̖͇̩̭̠̗̪̫̰͎̼̯̫̗͍̱̙͔͈̰̜̱̖̟̟̘̗̩̗̬̩͉̰̗͚̱͇͉̞͎̗͎̗̖̞͉͇̠̬̭̦̩̲̮̫͉͈̝̖̠͚͈͉̲̞͕̱̣̜̫̥͉̬͖̰̫͕̩͍̯̰̖̗̙̯̜͎̣͚̭͓͚̟̜͉͕͈͎͉̗͉͇̹̺̗͈̪̻̯̘̠̺̺̻̜̰͉͔̰͈͔̞̮̫̘̫̝͔̇̓͆̿̇̋̈̈͗͊͗̎̈̈̈́̅͌̈́͋͂̇͋̊͌̂̀̈́̑̿̑̍͐̉͒̔͒̔̈́̆̀̍̈̅̂͊͂̅̏̔̍̍̽̿̽͑́̆̄͋͆̋͊̀́̔́͗̈̚̕̚͠͝͠͝͠ͅ'̴̨̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̛̛͇̰͔͕͍̟̩͎̠̫̦̭̯̤̫͓̙̠̱̩̫̱̻̝̯̩̖̪̯̤̘̭̩̲͈̙̙̟̻̠̹̣͍̮̙̣͕̥̩͔̻͙͚̤̣̼̱̤͍̥̖̟͕͔͎̙͉̬̹̱͔͇̪̹̫͓̜͓͖̣̹͓̲̙̙̻̯̼͙̹͎̩̟̘̠̟̔̈́͑̆͆͐̃̈̿̾͂́̾̑͐̐̇̆̑̈́̎͋̆́͋̃́͗́̿̇̉̌̑̈́͋̋͑̐̈̎̂͛̉́̈́̋̅̋́̏̆̂̃͒̆͗͆̉̈́̓́͛̽̽̐͑̈́̂̓̍͊̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̶̨̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͉͙̭̭͕̰͓͍̗̙͙̹͍̣̦̻̭̤̲̙͙̦̰̖̯̝̬̦̯͕̺̟͈̻͉̼̘͍̭̫͍̗͈͖̹͈̱̪͉͎̥̬̿̓̇̉̍̌͆̅̓̔͑̊̍͌́̂͛͋̀͗̈͐̅̏͋̒̉̃̔̍́̓̿͗̏̽̈̉̿̇̍̄̉̉̉̽̓̌́̎͗͐̈̋͂͗̏̔̄̾͑͑̋̔͆͋͌̒̊͂͐̂͛̾̐͛̏́̍͗͗͒̏̊̇̍͒̃͂͑̒͗̈́̇͗͗́̾͋́͂̍͑̔̀̄̍́̀̊̀̊̆̒̈́͐̓̂̀̋̔̆̊̉̀́̀͌͂̽̅̓̏́̑̇̉̐̈́͋̋͆͂̃̏̆̽͗͋̃͂͋̽̓͊̌̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̵̧̧̢̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̡̥̣̲͕̫̹͎̲̠͈̤͙̠͈͚̻̰̰̗̗̠̳͍̹̖̺̟̩͚̩͓̞̮̭̤͕̟͕͈̻̮̘̬̜̘̤͕̟̥̻͚̯̟̞̺̳͔̯̥̞̜͙̩͉̺̪̖̗̱̺͔̯̞̭̫̤͕̮̖͖̜̳͇̞͙͙̣̭̠̮̯̺̲͓͚̥̳̲̺͖̙̰̣̩̘̯̦͓͙̬͙͖̮͎̖̮̬̻̭̫̙̱̠̩̫̮̼̲͇̣̪̟̠͇̫̺̯̼͒͆̿̏̑̄̒̎͋̄́̀̄̈̀̓͊̈́͛͐͌͛̂̇̑̀̈́̓̒̈́̿͌̆̌̀́͆̋̈́͊͌͆͊͛̔̑̔̒̑̓͆̓̓́͑̏̈́̈́͛̈͋̉̐͒̀̈́̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̨̧̛̝͉͎̰̘̳̙̳͉̒̅̉͛͐͗̍͑̆̃̆͆͒͋͊ņ̷̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̘̟̩͇̜͕̣̮̟͍̞̭͔͚͉͉͓̟̯̤̙̯̜̝̮̮̗̤̠̩͔͈̯͓̹͔̩̼̯̼̱̪͇̠͖͍̫̳̟͔͇̰͙̭̠̭̩̻̻̞̘̲̤̤̼̪͉̣̣͍̥̮̰͈͔̳̟̮̖̘̼̻̖͉̬̗͔͍̖̯͍̜͎͈͉̤̣̫̓́̓͆̋̐͗̾̍̒͛̐͑͛̀̊͒͗̈́̅͒̓̎̔̃̑̀̍́́̇̓̉̋́̈̂̈́̾̿͑͆͗̾̀́̈́͊̓͑̂̋̀̆̆͛̃͐͑̂͒̅͑̆̅̔̒̉͒̆͌̇̈́̏͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅơ̵̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̢͚͓͕̙̹̪͎͍̱̰̰͈̯͉̤̘̜̰̰̻͉̼̬̙͓͉̝͇̜͔̻̩͍̻͎͎̲̤̗̭͚̦̱͇̯͉͇̤̖͓̠̯̦̼̤̪̝͇̳̺̮͂̑̀͑̓̏̈̏̉̔́̍̆̾̂̔͗́͗͗͋̉̏̉̋̄͛͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅţ̴̨̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̘̻̲̖̘͉̬̣̩̬̗͈͙̝̱͕̙͓͎̭̞̫̼̻̜̣̫̯͕̞̩̩̳̤̦̻̘̤̲̲͔̼̤̻͍͙̤̗͓̟̬̮̫̺̱̦͕̖̙̮͈̠̯̹̲͕͕̘͚̬̼̩͖̳̖̮̰̗͙̪̥̞͇̗̹̙̯͙͇̫̺̩̗̗̝̹̪͎̝͙̟̖̭͚̹͍͈̼̭̟̙̣͎͎͙̭͕̜̝̫͓̭̹̮͈̠̙̱̞͓̝̱̮̭͇̩͚̤͎̼͍̜͔̠̭̞̟̰̫̹͖̰̲̖͛̑́̾͆̉̈́͒̅̋̐͛̇̅́̔̾͒̓̑͗̀͛͗̾̍̂̏̉̀͒̓̐̈͑̌̎̓̆̓̋͗̈́̊̈́̈́̀̇̆̇̈̄̊̾̋̑̇̈́̏̀̀͂̋͒̌̏̈́͂̄̃̎͌̀̉̈̏̈́̀̿̎̀͋͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̧̛̛͈͔̮͕͍͇̮̹̱͓͍̻̦̞͇͕̼̤̭̻̲̙̦̪̪̭͔̗̝̖̞̬͚̺̙̜̬̳̯̦̫̱̬͉̪̞͓̮̺̼͚̘̰̤̤̠̻̹̩͔̞̙̻̣͈̳̰̼͍͉̪̗̬͉̭̖̓̔̉̃̑̀̋̄̓͊̄̓̈͐̋̎̂̀̔͒̎̽̍́̈́̍͂̆̂̐̍͂̕͜͝ͅͅͅģ̸̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̙̦̖̩̼̜͈̹̩̹̖̞͇̙̺̞̗̘̻̰͈͈͍͓̖̮̭̦͙͔̦̘͚͕̙̙͇͔͉̯̖̖͎̦͓̝̩̣̗̪̫͙̲̥̝̖͈̦̲̰͈͔̜̗̠͍̬̟̬̬̭͍̠̳̺̪͕͇̟͓̙͇̤̦͕̫̰͕͇̖͈̥͎̬̞̻̗͔͍͉̩̗̗̰͚͔̱̦̲̪̗̞̪͕͔̠̺̺̮̗̰̺̲̪̦̹̙̟̥̘͚̰͇̯̖̰͍͙̲̘͖̝͕̰̠̼̪̠̤́͌̈́̃͋͊̀̊̎̿̏̈̉̇̌̊̈͆̐͌͊͋̈́̾̍̀͛͗̈́̿͋̆̅͌͛̏̈́̋̂̈̈́̀̑͋̐͆̔̂̀̽̔̒̽̀̍̃̓̀́͌̎̒̄̂̽̋̆͌̇͂͋͋̈́͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̛̳͍̣̠̯̲̝̞͍͙̗͇̭̰̱͈͕̞̱̫͚͓͈̱̗̘̱̭͙̦̩͈̜̹̭͇͖̝̥͓̙̳̞̼̦̦̮̣͕̘͉͚̹͎̦̬͖͉͈̪͈̭͍̜̪̯̫͓̹̖͔̣̳̞̮͍̦̩̣̩̟̞͉̙͈̗̳͚̜̮̱̤̫̤̮͙͉͇̲̖̟͈̥͙̫̜̰̰͈̻̯͉̤͚̼̪̠̞̗̪̖̺͍̼͍̫̱̣̪͔̺̲͙̞͔̠̬̮͖̫̗̔̓̂́̔͛̊́̐̈́̊̂̿̀̆̐̀̏̍̏͂̐̿̽̓̒͂͐͛͑̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̴̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̛̛͎̼͇̩̹͓͖͓̼̭̼̘͖̰̞͉̦̪̥̖̞̗̙͇͈͔̲̭͙̼̱̬̜̯̱͉̰͕͎̖̤̰̦̤͚̝͇̲̮̺͔͍̲̼̯͓̻͓̣͔̱̠̮̩͚͙̼̪̳̟̯̫͍̳̙̣̤͕̥͖̩̦͉̰̞̦̟̤̹̙̺̯̘̯̣̞͚͖͉͓͖͇̬̩̫͍̦͍̫̰̬͍͖̤̲͚̝͉͎̦̫͎̲̣̺̭̞͙͉̤̖̘̙̖̖̦̤̦̯̦͔̺̬̩͔̬̬̦̰͓͓͉̟̲͖͈̱͇̱͍͉̭̳̻͇͍̪̰̦̝͖͍͋̃̎̊̾̂͌͆̇̆͌̀͌̈́͆͐̂̒̑̈́̈͆͛̇͒́̒́̈̈́̆̉̈́̿̏̏̈́̈́̉̐̋̋͑̌̀̊͌̽̓͋̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̶̨̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̙͔̺̘̰̥̦̪̺͖͕̤̦̪̻͔͉̰̯̭̗͈͎̠̼̹͎̯̣̦̘̼̩̟͉̭̞͈̲̟̙͖̺̥͔̭͓̗̯̦̥̘̺͓̳̪͚̠͓͙̺̙̖͓͎̰͎̹͚̝̭̲̦̳͔̦̹̬͚͍̻̤̮͖̰̤̫̮̖̠̞̼̭͉̦̠̹̻̼͉̼̜͚͔̪̹͚̯̩̙͚̙̻̫̼̭̲̘͎̥̼̺̞̞̹̭̠̭̼̥̱̲̠̟̼̥̜̜̥͙̳̮̣͓͕̮̺̤̞͖̩͉̰̭̘̯̣͎̤̤̭͔͎̿͗̌̈́̌̈́̌̆͋́̇́̂͆̋͊̋́̔̊̋̐̀͌͆͋͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅg̶̢̨̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̲͍̼̫͍͕̦̻̯͓̺̪̞̪̥̰̝͎̣̦̘͙̣̪̰̖̤̬̜͈̻͍̙̼̣͕̟̮͉̣̖̮̹̭̝̖͓͈̭͍̖̖͙̙̹̖̩͇̳͚͖̙̤̥͇͍͓̪̘̜͙̟̹̩̹̬̲̟̬̰̟͍̮͙͓̙͉͙̞͎̞̙̬̤̩͕̱͕̗̮̏̾̊̀͋̍̂̒̈͑̎́̋̉̀́̐͋̃̄͆͛̌̇͋̋̌̃̈́̂̽̿́̔͗̅̇̉̀̈͐̿͊͋͛̋̌̀̏̒͋̌̀̅̎͆̿̿͑̌̀̐͋̾͌̍͋̓̊̎̊͐̈́͂̃̿̔͛͑̑͆̅̾͛̈́̃̉̎̇̂̈́̋͂̑͆̐̉̉̽̽́̐͌̉̏͋̉͐̎̾̏̇̉͛͊̾̇̑̾̑̈́̐̄͌͌̈́̆̈́͐̌͑̔̇͋̋̈͆̃̃͗͛̈̈́̅̆̇͌͋̅̊̋̊͑̃͒̄͛̂͛̐̿̇̅̈́̇̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̴̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̫̗̬͍̱̞̝͇̦̻̦̳̳̭̲̠͉̺͍̟̙̫̳̹̟̗̺̻͚͖̳͔̙̣͚̜̬̥̭͔̜̰͔̭̩̫͙͓̼̖̲̘̭͓͉̰̻͇̳̟̝͍͖̞̗͈͍͔̯͔̪̖̦̥̜͕̯̪͈̦̜̙̼͕̦̦̹̞͇͖̱̠̳̜̪̯̺͚̬̜̤̹̥̘͇̪̖̳̲̹̳̯̭̪̯͓͍̻̬̺̳͙͉͕͍̫͉̙̳̱̩̰̳̪̪̞͉̝͖̝̼̩̳̹͓͇̭͇͓̜̱̠͙̘͙̗̟̦͔̘̩͈̪̻͐̈́͐͛̏͛͑͛͐̂̆̑̈́̄̐̑͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̨̧̛̛͕͓̣̮̯̗̥̠̫͇̪̣̻͇̼̲͕̣̜̼̻͕̫͙̤̬̖̦̪̹͉͕̟͕̬̮̠͎̝̱̤̩̬̣͚̝͓̭̮͇̹̠̖̳̹̰̲͖̫͉̼̺͔̟͓̳̝̯̞͕̣̫̯͖̜̤͖̞̻̗̝͓̟̦̠̪̱̖͈̙̬̺̰̜͈̼̣̝̭͇͖̣̦̗̞͓̬̳̺͚̯͖͈̜̪̠͓̫̯͚̤͎̪̙̦̼̫̠̹̱͍̱͎̗͍̞͇̣͙̱̲̺̙͇̯̘̥͙͓̉̅͌̽̄̈́̇̍́͗̎͌̄̒̈́͊̈̃̔̅̉̈̐̆͊͐͛̐́̎̔̎̈͐͑͌̽̀̉̒̅̊̂̔̾̑̾͊̋̅͂̃̓̓̃̿̈́̆͐͗̈̊̊̈̆̔̽̔̉̀̽͑͂̉̿̐̓͌̇̎̂̈́̈́̈́̀̐͑͋͒͐̿̆́́̌̓̉̓̀̆̎̔̅̐̏̔͆̑͂̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅô̵̢̧̳̥̗͙͚͇̣̖̗̭̦̱͍̲̲̞̱̫͈͚͎̗̥̣͕̘͖͚͇͓̙͎̖̰̹̬̪̝̜̱̜̎̇̂̽̆̿̿̒̓̿̾͗̆̆̀͛̈́̉̊̊̽̓̌̍̐̄̍͌̆̔̑͛̀̀̇̆͗͐͂͊̈̑̕̚̚͘̚͝ͅͅ ̵̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̡̛̛͔̞̮̱͚̫͎̖̲̠̼̣̭̼̮̼̩̯̣̤̦̳̯̞̺̪̹̭̦͍͍̟̩͍̬̜̻̹̮͔̦̙̜͍̪͕͕̞̯̯̼̫̙̞͓̜̖̬̩̫͖̤̪̱̖̰͔͈̺͕͉͈͕̲͇̳͍͈͍͚̰͍͚̺͈̜̬̦͉͙̪͈̭̼͙̱̗͕̙̠̯̱̺̖͉̠̺̮̻̺͓̪͍̮͎̘̠͎̩̱̫̖͈̰͈̫̫̱̹̩̻̗͉̫͈̠͔̘̯͍̪̰̦̝̭̹̖͖̮̭͈̹̘̮͖̳̟̼̱̟͙̗̞̭̭͕̗̰̘̬̮̹̹̯͚̲̬͍̒̈́̾̓̋̔̓̈́͗͆͗̿͊͊͆̈́̂͋͋̄̃̂́̋̋́͌͆͋͆̆͊́̓̃͛͊͗̋̋̅͋̆̉̓́̓͐̆̉̌̌̈́̀̀̓́͗̅̌͋̐̊̊͛̐̀̽̐́̀̔̓͐͊̈́̓̊̐̓͛̓̃̓̇͑͊̈̅̅̉͑̅͗͗̊̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̷̨̢̢̛̛̛͍̲͇͈͕͎̘̥̻̞̳̺͈̥̬̼̹͓͉̟̲̳̣̦̰̱͖͖͉̜͍̺̂̔̂̅͆͆̌̒̏́̍̀̉̔͆̾̿̐̇͊͋̈͗́͒̀̈́̂̿̀̂̀͐͛͐͐͛͑͗͛̾́͆̀̀̍͒͊̇̿̎̿̐̍̒̃͊̒̿͛͋̉̎̔̍̃̓̈́̎̂̔̽̑͑͆̿͋̎̀̽̈̔̽̎̈́̽̃̋̑̈́̂̔̎̒̀̃̽̽̂́́̽͑̔̍̐̀̾́͗̉͆̒͋̋̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ả̷̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̹͓͙̹̰̱̠̮̹̙̭̥͕̻͕͕̟̬̟̫̣̠͍̥̭͇̮̙̲̤̲̪̮͕̥̱̙͙̖̪̩͎̦̮̣͎̠̰̥̥̝̻̜̺̬͉̞̹̪̫͖̜͇͇̞͖͉̻̰̠̜͖̗͓̺͈͈̬͓̫͓̦̫̯͎̦̲̞̭̝̟͖͖̻͕̯̭͖̰̦̳̞̤͕̘̙̤̱̳̯̱͖͇̺̤̖͎̘̞̱̤͓̠̤̬͍͙̝̱̯̰͓̖̰͖͎̩͔̲͓̼̯̠̞̹͇̞̗̦͉͓͔̘͎̼̂̏̑̃̌̈̉̉͑̐͐̍̋̈́̇̓̽͑̈͂̓͛́̈̓̓͋̋́̾̿̌̓̑͌̎̓̍͂̀̋̍̈͌̅́͌̄͊̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĭ̵̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̱͖̪͍̳̗̩͙͍͚̩̙̥̻̱̹̲͖̥͙̼̜͔͖̘̦̖̼̘͕̱̭̮͕͕̰̟̪̠̭̪̞̙̯͚̰͚̜̘̣̰͉͉͇̪͎̼͍͖͙̼̞͍̹̹̣̮̰̜͇̼͉̪̥͚̪͍̹̣͈̗͓̦̱͙̹͉̘͚͙̤̥̪̰̮͙͍̝͍̗͖̰̬͐̑̿͆̀̊̋̒̊͒͑̾͑͛̎͊̇̑̓͆̈́̒̋̀̂̀̏̅͗͐̊́̍̅̄͂̓̕̚͘͜͜͝͝l̵̡̢̡̨̡͓̗̫̯̪͓̖̥̲̤̹̤̗͖̪̖̩̪͓̰͉͇̫̤̰̗͖̗̪̖̥̼̪̠̰͈̞̪̱͇͉̃̅̾̓̾͐̑͋̅̈̆̍̀̽̂̄̈́̾́̀̀͆͂͑͋̍̏̊͂͗̆̓̊̂̈́͘̕̚͜͜͜ͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛͈̺̙͍͇̞̯̭̪̹̮͚̞̲̤̼̠͈̲̝̠͙̪͖͔̞̮̱̯̗̟̺͈̰͇̩̹͓̩͙̼͔̟̟̦͖̪͙̖̘͚͔̠͈̰̱͍̜̙̗̺͍͖͚̺̻̺̬͉͕̦͇̬͕̞̯̣̙̼̯̹͙̝̻̜̰͍̮͕̝̗͎̪̗͚͖̙̙̰̥̠̝͖̠͉̒̄̈́͐̏̓̅̎̊͛̌̅̓̉̓̎͗͛̿̐̀͐̽͂̀̏̒̽̈́̽̍̆͛͆́̌͗͗̂͛͒̒̿͛̽̓̐̈́́̔́̐͂̄̿͌̎͂̍̂͗͊͆̈͒͐̓̍̉̀̉͛̐̃̎͛͆̽̽͗̆̔̔̀̐̃̊͗̄̄̏̎͑͐̆̏̎̎̇̆̀͆́̀̓̈́̀̏̉̔͊̾̒́̂̎̓̽͗͒̓̋̈́́̈̏͆̆͋̌̈͆̀̔̓́̀̂̎̈́͒̐̏͌̃̈́̓̓̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̵̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̥̣̬̥̮̬̮̯̫̜̝̯̱̖̬̗̟̠͖͓͕͎̪̦̣̪͓̰̠̲̪̪͓̯̥̲͖͕̹̬̦͓̼͓̬͍̘̪̥̜̪̮͙̤͉̩̦͍̦̣̬͚̱̘̙̙̭̝̤̼͙̻̙̲̗̥͎͙̘̹̭̲͎͚̲͚̦̯̝̰̪̭̟͉̟̤̝̘͉̜͕̜͉͕̮̠͉̬͕̙͙̤͙͎̣̠̳̖̮̯͖̣̹̠̘̣̳̜͕̳̣͈͎̞̼̟̬̫̟̼̝̙̦̗̖͔̗̞̰̱̙̫͔̘̜̠͇̣̜̯̪̜̦̪̫̩̫̥̝̹̲̜͍͊͗̂̀͐̑͒̉̊̈́́̀̔̌̓͑͗̏͆̋̍͑̄́̏̎͑̈́̑̏́͂́̂̈́̿̋̾̈́͋̐͋̄̆͗̽͒́̒̒͛͊̀̊̈́̓̇́̔̄̾͑̓̓̾̒̇̃̈͑͐̈́̿̊͆̈́̐́̆̅̀͒̍́̎͗̉͋̅̾́̔̾͗͆̾̒̈̓̐́͒̆̀̿̈̈́̓̌̄̈́̂̒̏́͌̇͒͑̉̈́̌̉̒͗̇̆̐̈́͆́͂̄̎̀́͊̄͋̌̏̉̆̎́̂̈́͑̽̿̀͊̄̐́̋̐̌̽͛͋͐̃̒̀̇̈̏̌̇͊̏̄̇̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̸̨̡̢̰̞͖̠̫͇̹̰̘͍̬̩̺̹͉̪̰͍͇̥̹̳̪̥̞͓̱̥͕͙̃͂̇̅̀̉̔̅̓̊̏̀̽̾̐̆̾̽̿̈́̓̃͌̈̏̈́̓̄͂̿̑̽̊̀͐̔͗̒̏͆̌͂͊̀́̓̐̂͑̈́͒̀̔͂̇̈́̃͌̌͌͗͒͌̋̾͌́͒́̆̄̈́͋̌͋́̈̍̽͛̿͌͌̂̀̏̀̎̇̽͗͂̌̽̿͐̌̐̽̌͂̊̎̎̍͋́̌͊͌̆̌͐̑̏̏̄̀̈̎͛͐͊͛͋̑̓̎͛́͒̒̎̒̽͌̇̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̶̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̹̺͎̣̖̗̥̯̼͎͖̲͎̜̥̼͈̲̞̪̘̮͈̮̳̰̼̹͖͕̖̲̠͎͈̙̮̰͉̭̞͙͓̝̘̩̲͕̘͕̬̫͕̙̬̤̬͔̗̫͖̳̞̭̝̤̖̭̬̣͇̘̫̘̫̳͙͓̙̦̗͎̺͈̝̮͔̣̙̼̺̰̥̫̝̮̩̗̭͉̰̥͇͍̬̰͙͎̗̗̦̟̬̖̝̟͓̺̟̝̮͈̮̱̘̭͈̯̝̦͇̬̱̫̰̯͍̮͓͖͇͔̪̜̙͙̳̲̮̱͒͗͂͒́̆͋̔̓́̍̔͑͒͑́͛́̉̽͑̒̀̉̎͒̄̀̽̓̿͋͋̀͗͑̾͗̽̂͛̂̎̈́̈̈̏̉͐͐̍̓̂̇̐̂̌̆̔͐͆̈́̇̽̌͂̑͛͂̈́̀̿̀͛̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̷̡̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̪̣͖̦̟̞̝͔͎̼̟̘̫̗͎̦̻̯̙͙̖̲̥̝̣͖̣̘͈̹̪̞̞̮̹̜̯̥̹̰̦͈̹̦̩͕͓̺̠̗̖͖̖͖͕̱̩̩͔̻͖͖̲̩̲͖̻͇̩͉͎͎̟̩̗̳͙̣̯̘̻͎̹͉̠̬̹̭̼̝̟̟̲͎̰̟̠̬̖͙̘͓̗̭͓͕̲̜̪̪̫̞̗̻̹͇͕͔̲̮͎̲̫̩̝̙̘͔̬̝̮̜̝̝̞͇̥͉͍̿̐̊͐̈̍̂̔͒́̈̆̿͆͋̔͆̃̍̌͋̅͊̏̍̾̓̏͐̀̉̎̏́̒̈̎̍͆͆͒̊̆͒̊̎́̋̎͐̂̆̎̓̎̅͆̓̅͒͗͒̅̅̃̔͛̅̋͗̏̓̀̂̆̑̍͛̓͌̔̀́̃̌̍͊̑̓͆͑̌̀͆̒̐͆̒̃͗̇̋͒̎͑̿̉̆́̈́͐͑̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̣̮̙̪̣͖̱̥̺͈̳͇̱̪̝̭͈͎̯̭̮̜̭̩͕̻͔̲̜͓͇̫̼͎̤͈̳̗̞͚̬̭͖͍̲̪̳̖̳̯̜̺͖̱̺̦͙͇̦̤͚͖͔̬̼̭͕͔̳̰͇͓͈̰̫̺̰͓̥̮̹͔̜̠̰̖̙͔͚̭̱̱͈̦͎̰͇̻͂͛̂̀͑̂̅̒̅̈̒̉̔̋͒̿̑̈́͂͗̒̇͑̈̌̔̍̑̃͌̆̿͌̈͐͊̀̓̎͂̽̇̀͐̄̌̐̊̆́̆͐͑̆͋̾̀̽̒̊̓̓̎̈́̂͑͂̃͒́́́̅͊̄̔̊̇͆͋̊͒̍͗̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̷̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̛͍̼͍̰͔̠̰͈̟̬̦̭̠̣̥̬̥̩̱̟̝̱̤̳͕͎̙̫̺̜̤̤̥̟̤̼̳̘̹̱̭̹͉̞̠͈͍̤̬̯͚̣̫̝̫̣̻͇̳̤̭̫̱̤̥̖̰̖̻̣̣̻͉̩͈̬̩̣͎͕͖̠̲̱̺̠͇̻̦̖̹̝̠̠͓͙͈̥̰̩̯̣͓͉̲͈͖̜̙͖̖̜̰̩̫̝͇̳̺̣̖̼̯̱̦̳̖̞͈̞̳̪̮̙̱̂́̌̈́̓̒͑͆̅̍̇̍̊͋̈́́̍̽̃́͂̄́̌̈́̆̓̍͐͊̅̓̓͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅư̵̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̛̮̞͙̖̱͙͍̼̜̤̯̮͓̪̱̥͖̟̼͙̙̲̠̣̟̞̪̣̲̪̻͔̮̪̥̙̺̼̻̲̥͓̼̗̭̬̣̩͚̥̲̩͕̪̻̮̹̳̞͍̹̖̣̤̘̣͚̩̠͙̥͔̙̠̞̰̟̙͓̼̻̪̘̹̮̠̼̗̝̼̫̟͙͖͍͇͖̭͍̦͔͉̙͓̰̙̦͈̈́̂̉̊͆̾͌̓̈́̾̿̇̓́̈́̌́͆̿̊̑̾̈͛̎̈̍͌̈́̽̓͒̔̐͐͒̊̈̈́̀͆͋̆̈́̈́͒̏̈́̎́͐̅̍͛̇͛͒̔̽̆͐̐̓̔̀̈́̍̾̈́̅͂̏̉͌̑̋̇̈́͂͆͐̋̂̃̃̂̈́̿͂̒̎̏̋̅́̎̈̎̀̈́̏͗̊͗̀͂̏͌͋̀̎͊͊͑̎͛̅̀͋̂̊̔̉̏̈́̃͂̈́͊̎́͊̄͒͋̀́̈͗̋̏̑͆̈́͒̈̀̊̋͌̿̇̋̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅt̷̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͇̩̺̼̱̞͚̝̯̖̰̟̖̘̣̥̥͉̣͍̹̱͈͖̺̙͓͔͎̤̪͖̤̘͕̜͖̘̳̟̲̹̥̹̱̦̳̮̤̜̫̖̗̫̣̝̺͕̞͎̲̩̖̪̰͓̣̝̼͉̯͕̜̥̦̥͉̳̰̯̫͖̫͓̝̞͔̤͔̲̙̥̼͍̞̩̫̥͖̻̳͈̤͑̎̽̑͒̄́̅̆̀̌̒̌̍́̈́́͛́͂͑̈̾̿̂̉̓̈́͐̑̃̈́͊̀́̌̍̒̅̆͊͒́͑͊̈́̾̀̔̉́̐͋́͗̉̆̃̓̿̑̓͆̅̍̇̃͋̓̈͐̋̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅ.̴̡̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̛̦̮̖͙̠͙̙̱̪͕̝͙̱̞̭̳̬͔̦͔̤̱̝̜͔̜̞̹̩͚̩͖̲̰̘̠̺̙̤̳̹̥͖͖̮̣̰̤̝̻͍̣̻̮̬͙͎̩͓͓̞̯̦͙͍̭̪̣͖̲̼̲̘͇͇͓͓̳̫̜̦̙̬̼̞̥̖̯̪͍̭̘̹̤̯̪̳̻̼͎̹͚̲̝̘̙̻͉͇̲̙̲͎͔͓͓̦̭͈̬̜͈̟̩͇̣̲͇̙̖̞͇͍̦̬̟̒͗͌̆̊͗̊̀͌̎̒̄͋̔̊̓̓̄̆͛͒̌̄̽͊̃͒͒̓̓̒̇̌̑̑̿̀̈́̂̉̊̓̓̃̀͒̋͂̀̽̈́͑͐͋͂̄̈́̂̌͊̈́̓̅̐̓̀̈́͊̒͗͑̌̊̀͂́͗̑̉̋̎̔̽͐͐́͑́̀́̐̈͌̀̾̉̄̇́̍́̌͗̋̈̔̀̀͑̾̏̌̽̈́̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝"̵̢̢̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̺͔͚̮̝̮̮̞͚̝̭̺̝̪͈̪̺̗͎̞͎̳̙͇͍̬͕̟̟͖̗̘̳͇͓̼̭̱͉͈̰̟̯͈̱̻͉̻̯͎̙̼̝͙̣̫͚͐̅͊͊͋͗̊̐́͗͗̌́̀̀̐̽́͋͂͆̉̀̌̈̇̉͌̇̋̽̈́͑͘͜͝͝ͅ ̷̧̛̻̮̖̮̺̮̖͙̜̦̬̟̲͓̜̖͇̓̅̄̉̓̎͋͒͐́̎̑̏̍͂̇̍̾̃̽̍̌̋͊̓̋̌̔̅̏̿̊̒̾̇̋̾̂͑͆͐͑͑́̌̄̈́͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝  
̶̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̖̘̼̺̫̯̫̠̪̟͉̳͎̰̬͕̘̩͍͙͙̻͍̯͔̱̩̰̜̪̹͍̘̝̭̩͉̤͇͓̥̞̫̺͇̫̝̠̤̦̗͙̲̖̟̰̰̣͙̣͉̖͓͉͕̠͈̣̲͎͔̝̭̱̩̯̹̬̳͇̩̩͎͔͎̰̼̯̻̝̭̝̩̲̙̱͉̞̻̭̯͓̯̮͈̟̤̳̤̥̝̼͉͇̜̺̭̞̗̼͕̻͕̟̦̮͔̟̜̤͖̬̱̮̙͈̭͔̭̯̣͈̻͇̫͓͉̠̰͕̘̫͖͇͇̬̘̮̒̋̒̀̌̑͊͗̃͂͒̊͊͊̎̽̓̋̿͐͐͐̔́͋̍͊͛̓͛́͒͗̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̹̣̺̲̬̣̳̲͎̰̗̱̫̣̠̺̤͇̜͔͉̪̙̱̝̘̭͈͍͓̮̳̬͙͍͖̣̪̠͖͙̻͚͚̺̲̼̝͕͖̟͔̥̦͔̙͕̥͕̱̞͕̣̻͇̯͖̣̤̟̞̗̝̜̟̱̪̼͖̜͖̝̩̭̭͔̙̲̩͚̭̺̖̮͉̹̥̩̟͓̜͇͔̭̣̟͖̮̺̰͉̤̞̻͉̭̤̩̯͔̖̣͓̯̪̝̗͉̩͓̖̮͇͙͖͙̱͍͔̼͙̳̩̙̫̠̲̪̱͖́̃̓̆̍͌͛̔̅̾͐̍̾͒̆̈́͗̽̅̅̾̄̈́̋̆̈́̊̃̏̿̽̉͑̊́̽̄͆͂͗̊̐́̀̈́̔͂͒̈́̄̎̒̒̍̊̋̈́̾̅̑̽̓̽̀̍̉̿̑͌̽̋͆͋̓͗̐̿̃̀́̉͌͊̋̑̌̉̏̾̽̈͊͒̓̈͐̔̒́̉̏̓̐͂́̔̅̓͊̈́͑̈̈́̄̈̍̄̈́̂̈́͒͌̽̅͆̈̈̆͛͋̉͂̿́̊̇͌̇̇͆̓̔́̃͐̋̊̈́̓̆̒͑̃͑̂͊̉̃̾̎̿̈́̎̐̐͆̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅŢ̸̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̳͇͎͎̰̗͖̝͖̠̻̖͇̬̭̞̩̲̬̗̼̻̣̫̜̦̯̦͔͓̥̗̝̭̻͙̝̙̝͎͕̼̭̝̲̙̼͈̥̳̹̠̫͈̖̩̦͕͍̘͙̯͈͍̮̗͍̖̱͉̤̥̗͍̘̪̻͓̲̥̱̠͔͕͚͕͖̣͎̲̤͙͓̞̖̱͇͎͙̩͕̰̣̗̖̦̭̱̯̳̥̖͙̹͎̫͔̭͙͇̮͇̼̟͔̩͔̫̪͖͔̻̫̫͚͕̗̫̘̻̗̯̯̜̫̳̘̼͍̩̣̬͙̬̱̘͕̰͔͕̩̦̭̳̮̲̭͉͉͔̝̪̮̭̝̼̬̃̽̔̈͌̔̑̏͊̋̔̆͋͒̔̿̾͆̋̾͐͋̍͛͌̈͐̊̀̄̏̎̀͛̍̓́͆̿̾͐͋̒̂̐̐̇́͂̇́̾̀͛̃̽͋̅̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅh̴̡̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̺͎̩̠̻͕̟͔̥͍͙͇͕̪̬͕̠̘̼̟̺͓͙̮̤̗͕̝̞͍͎̤͚̳̯͙͚̳̜̝̻͇͇͙̤͙̱̞͚̗̻̫͚̫̱͉͉̼͈̬̳̠̳̤̝̺̙̼̟̹̞̫͖̙̠̠͙͎̘̳̠̪̖̫̜̣̼̱̲̥͎͔̯͇͔͓͇̭͈̤̟̬̦̮̩̦͍͉̻͎̜͇̯̲̟͚̗̟̙̞̹̦̘̖̬̹͍̺̟̬͎̥̠̰̗̜̺̠̹̳̲̲̫̀̄͒͆̓͆̾̅̒́̌̀̉͐̓̅͂͆̉̆̃̈́̑̾͆̒̋́̾̀̇͊͛̈́̀̽͑̓̓̈̉́̔̐́̑̏̈̽͋̂̿̽̌̈́̇͒̏̉͗̾͛̀̄̊̾̔̀̓̀̌̈́̉̈́̊̌̌̉͌̑̎̐͆̋̃́̔̃̅͛͐̓͑̀̄͌̉́́́̂̔̈́̿͆͐̈́̉̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅě̴̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̟̳̫̤̜̹̹͍̻͚͇̺̗̺͚̮͔̙̺̲̯͖̰̞̖̩̮͙̟͕̰̻͙͔͈̘̲̖̖̥̜̹͚͚̤̣͉̳̻͓͉̖͉͉͉̮̩̺͈̟͚̰̬͍̬͎̫̲̣̺̘̙͎̝̘̬̍̔́̑̏͋͋́̒̋̉̿̑̓̂̏̔͐͋̊͌̈́̂̈͛͒͛̆͒̑̉̄̈́̈́̏̀͐͛͆̐͗̄̊̀̃́̐͐́̽̏̅͐̈́̏͛̏͗̊̆̊̆̈́͊̈͆̄̓̓̐͑̀͛̔̽̃̎̄͛͆̈̉̈͆̑̏͌̓͒͛̓̔̇̿́̈́̓̈̒́͊̊̍̐̍́̉̀̀̓̐̇̐̈́̎̽̾͆̇͌̍̈́̃̐̎̈́̌͒̽̋̐̑̕̕̕͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̡̛͉̠̻̪͙̤̠̞̜̰̙̰̞̻̦͕̙͔̺̫͇͙̠̙͔̻̬͔͕̹͙͇̖̺̯̥̫̖̞̮̰̮̣͓̹̖͉̹̪̟͈̼͕͓̫̱̦̘̼̗̙̱̞̺̰͓͔̗̬̼͍̯̜͕̟͈͔̜̬̹̱̻͔̞͓̫͇͉͉̮̳̥͎̺͕̹̜͕͍̮͖̰̯̻͚̫̗̜̲̯̯̰̮̜̰͖͙̻̞̮̖̗͇̮̮̞͎̪͙̤͈̖̤̖̺̗̭̹̬͓̹̘͈͕̯̙̙͓̄͆́̈͛̃̔̀̆͑̽̃̀͊͑͆̓̐͑̋͊̃͌͐͂͒̿̂̆͒̇͐͒̌̓̾̾̓͋̐̇̊͒͒̌̈̀̑̀̄̽̂̂̈́̉̈́̈́̈͒͂́̈́̓̈́͆͐̈́̋́̌̿͌̀̽͑̏̑̒͂̅̄͊̾̃̍̿̿̿̈̒̀̀̇̀͛̈́̏̊̐̄͒͂̏̌̎̐͋͛̒͊̂͐͑͆̊̄̅͋̌̔͐͂̈̀̈́͋̒̎̓͗́̿̐͊̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅd̴̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̹̭̦͍̞͙̻̬̰̖̥̹̳̫̖̟̟̮̭̯̫̺̻̘̝͈̥̣͚͕͉͇̲͖̱̮̲̯̥̱̭̱̗̞̣̲͔̘̞̹͕̜̯̻͍̲̭͕̖̮͇͖̀̔̈́̇͑̆̇́̇́̀͆͑́͋͆̀̒͋̽̏̈́͆̽̎́̀̾̒̍͊͛̅̀͌̐́̇̌́̍̊̄̈̑͐̎̂̓͑͗̈͑̈̒͑̌̽̾͌̾͋̔͒̇̓̆̆̋̾̿̈́̐͂̓̓̿̂̔͊͐̈́̀͆́́͗̈͌̏͂͊̀̈́͌̓̊̍̌̄̐̑̂̀̔̽́͌͂̃̉̐̔̏̓̑̆͛̏̓͊͂͐̔͂͐̔̎̈́̿͆̆̎̾̆̒͛̏̍͌̏̂̐̐̔͊̔̊̒͑̋̈́̄̏̽͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝į̸̢̧̨̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̘͕̲̘̹͉̺̯̟̠̳̟͚̬̬̯͎̩̞̝̮͈̣̺̳͍͚͈͎̳̗̰̟̳̱͙̟͇̯̩̲͈͎̱͕̯̲̥̩̤̖̯͍̼͇̬̼͖̣̤͖̲̘̺̥̼̞̞̞̘̩̮̝̜͖͖͚̘͓̙͓̜͇̰͙̥̙̻͈̖̩̗̘̤̤̮̘̯̦̦͇̭̦͕͇̝̲͇͉̯̞͔͉̰̜͙͉̟͎̻̝̰̜̞̬̌̎̈́͑̋̑̋̐̾͂̉̓̌͆́̇̅͊̃̔̏̀̈́͐̑́̓͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅc̵̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͙̠̦̻̯͈͉̹̪̹̮̙͚̦͚̪̬͎̼̭̭̭̥͖̥͚̳͍̩͖̜͎̣̟̹̠̬̞̱̟̺̭͔̭̘͎̙͉̯͙̦̰͈̺͇̖͈̪̞͙̤̪̮͍̪̬͇͙̰̜͓̳̻̠̝͕̤̹͙̹̞̤̥̝̩͉͉̜̩̠͙̤͍͔̫͖̙̝͚͚̩̺̙̠̮̥̝͎͎̣̺̣͇̤̪̝̝̠͓̬̭̗̞͎̼̜̰̝̱̹̺̜̙̬̗̟̝͇̬̱̫̜͈͖̫̞͖̠͖̙̗͚͉͕̬̪̠̭͖̲̣͇͓̝̝͍͖̤̝͎͔͔̆̂͋́̂̃̇́͒̈́̈́͋͐͒̾̄̋̍̆͋̏͑͗͆̒̑̉͋͒́̀͐́̂͐̌͗̃̓̾̒̏̄̀̑̒̽̄́̔͂̆͐͒͐͌͂̈́̐͛̌̆̃̈̋́́̌͑̌̇̾̀̍̄̐̈̈́͋͌̌̌̀̀̋̏̿͐̍͑̇̇̈́͊́̓͒͐̅̾͌̓̀͂͛̐̅͂̄͛̿̍̊́̽̈̾͋̿̈́̀̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̧̡̡̛̛̛͔̗͔̖̲͉͙̱̘͓͓͉̮̰͎̜͖̟̩̲͓̺̼̦͇̮̺͉̫̘̗̙̘̤̞̰͎̼͔͕͖̪̲͉͔̦̳̰̜̼̹͔̙̠̰̰̝͇͖͉̩̼̱̮̭̙̹̼̱̬̻̬͖̤̩̤̰͓̣̮̘̞͙̗͚̳͓͔̼̳̤̗̤̣͍̰͉̝̫̮̀́̈́̅̊̔̌̌̋̈́̔̆̒̎̈́̃́̄̓͒̒̓̐̾̌̆̌̾͂̋̾̔̊̔̐̈̓̔́͌̎̄̑̌̈́̄̍̿̇͆̀̾͋̿̾̒̀͗͌́͒̽̐̏͂̍͛̈̅̇̌̂͊̓̑͊͒́̾̌̇̏͑́̽̌͛̾̏̾́͗͗̾͊͑͐̂͗̎̂̔̉̇̋͗̍̈͌͗̽̃͑͋͑͒̉͐̈̓̎͒̆͋͒̾̓̐̿̊̒̋̆͂́́̒̒̓͋̊̐͂͋̓͑͛̿͊̑͋̃͋̀̆̿̈́͒̉̍̈̒̇̌̀̀̓̂͆͑͒͐̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅį̵̢̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̩̜͓̹̲̗͚̪͎̤̩̺̥̟̝͓̫͇̣͈̫̹̥̭͖͈͕̼͇̱̩̪͚͉͙̙͖̙͉̪̟͓͇̖̳̯̲̬̤̞̝̞̤͕̺̭̣͈̣̬͕͔͕͔̩̦̫̭̤̤̙̲͎̮̻̫͈̲͓͇͖͉̯̰͇̮͓̖͚̝͙̹̜̻͙̙̼̹̝̲̖̠̭̱͉̖̹̥̫̦̫̠̠͖͎̭̐͂̓͆̃̅͑̀̌̀̉̐̋̊̋̋̄̒̽̎́̒̏̓̄͂̀͗̒̉̌͑̏̉̎̎̎̀͌̔͑̔͛̿̓̄̇̀̈̄͊̐́͊̉͊̀̇͛́̈̌͋̃̾͗͂̐͊̔̾̐̄̂̑̀̄͂͋̋̿̈́̈́͛̉̔̅́̀͌̈̈̐̐̋́̓̀̇̃̽̇͒̔͑̌̏͋͒͗̓͋̀̓̀̾̀͂̎̏̈́͋͌̀̈́̅͑̎̿̿͌̏̄̏̀̎̄̋͋̀̌͌͋̋̏͒͗̀̈́͗̏̽́̇̐̏̀̆͒̀̍̓̾̈̍͂͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅơ̴̛̛̛̛̛͖̂͆̃̽̔̈͛̈̈̀̅̈́̒̓̾́͋͆̈́̑̌̉̾́̋̌͒̈́̎́͌̏̈̔̀̋͌̏͐͆͗̓̓̉́͊̐̏̀̎̾͐̒̈͊̂̐̓́̂̽̈̀͛̈̌̃̎͆̅́̆̋͗̄͋̉̓̄͆͒͐̏̃́͌̎̃͊̉͑̅̉͌̈́̈́͐̈́͗̎̈́̇̌͋̈͂̎͒͗̾̄̓̀̋̽̋͐̒̅̉͆͋̎̋́̈́͂̌͒͛̈͐̈́̆̅̀͌̄̾́̍̓̊̓̎͗̆̄͐̍̆́̔͐͐͂̾̐͆̀̈́́͒͋̒̊̓̎͌͑̃̈́̔̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ń̵̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̮̩̣̘̟̳̜̰̼͇͓̩͓͎͖͚̻̗̞̟͚̩̥͔̻͉̳̝̰͍̰͇̺̱̠̤̪̘̻̲̲͈͕̪̠̼͕͇̦̠̩̝̳͚̺̥̹͚̦̗̼̣͉̫͓̳̪̻̥̯̤̠̝̯̪͎̪̲̰̱̺̩̬̳͓̳̲̘͇͎̰̰̙̙̠̮͙̖̬͖͉̬̩̪̝̯͚̙̮̻͓̺͎̞̟̠̖͈̱̤̹͓̜̫͓̘͕͚̬͉͙͎͓̱͔̝͎̜͓̮͈̲͉̠̼͙̞͚͎̪̝̹͎̤͉̣̭͈̣̀̈̅̏̇͆͋̿͒̇̏̇̈͂͛͑͑̃͒́̈̈́͊̋̿̅̎̄̓̔̀̊̈́́̐͆̈̅͒́̽͒̿̒̌̅̿̉̌̔͆͒̓̋̈͒͒͌̋̎͂̉̏̓̅̋̈́̈́̂̊̈́͆͂̋̓͐͛̀̄̾͑̔͒̄̎̾̓́̽̏̋̓̽̀̀͊̔̃̇̈́͐͒̍̐͑̅̍͆͋́͂̏̅̎́́̈́͒̊͛͂́͆̈́̂͂̂̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̴̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̭͈̳͖̼̱̜̲̝͙̭͙͚̝̻̭̺̗̮̥̣̫̗͕͎̺̘͍̗̜̖͚̪̼͈̜̣̭̫̼̯̰͚̟̮̲̬̜̳͗̀͋̈́̆̉͐̔̐̃̈́͛̔̾̈̈́̏̑̍̋̍̉͂͊͌̔̈͛͋̂̉͑̓̈̈́̈́̚͝͝͠ͅͅͅr̴̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̯͙̯̱͎̹͍̼͍̠̞͚̩̩̥̟̤̻̪͖̠̙͓̙̘̤͔̩̰͔̗̭͚͖̰͈͙̦̖̖̘̙̲̣̲͎̻̭͓̥̜̤̫͈͈̻̱̯͉̟̮̰̯̮̬̯̥̗͕̙̥̜͈̭̮̩̦̙̝̠̙̖͉̼͓̭̪͇͙͙̜̟̣̹̻̟̘̱̗̮̳̹̹̳̱͈̗͔̼̪͂͛̿͆̐̆̾̆́̍̉͑̑̌̔͌̌̀͒̊͛͛̅͒͑̓̃̒̉͌͑̒͋́̐̿̈́̉̍̑̎̔̍̽̀̅̑̅̅̀̍̍̑̎̈́̔̈́͑̋̏̂̇̓͛́̎̀̃̊̉̀͗̓́̊̋̿̃͛̾̽̋̓̈́͊̀̆͆̆͌̍͆̂̋͂͛̌̇́̆̽̋́͑̋̋̓̑̌̈́̋́̓͑̈́͑͆̉͆̄̒̅̈́̓̊̋́͛̋̍̋̅̒̈́̊̅̃̉͋̋̈́͂͒̂̈́̄͌̂̽̇͂͛̂̽̔̃̽͆̽́͂͋̆͛̈́̔͂͒̊̔͌͒̆̊̓̿̑̒̑̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÿ̵̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̡͕̲͚̰̦̘̮̣͚̝̤̣̥͉̟̯̼̭͖̺̩̦̳̫̫̻̣̩̰͔̙͙̝̹̤͈̜̦̪̟͈̼͈̥͎̬̥̘͉̻̯͉̞̝̦͚̩̭̳̮̺͚̗͈̹͍̭̬̯̹̼̱̳̝̻͓̼͎͚̼̝̞͙̭̝̩̜͍̣̣͍̟̜̻̰͚͍̠̘̰̪̳̟̥̘̙̙̣̬̰̳͎̦̤̖̖̻̤̼͉̝̞͓̹̥̠͉̜̠̇̈̽̑̃̔̔̆̅̔̍̊͊̄̽̓̀̋̃̆̾̏̓̇̈́͛̇̏̉̄̊̀̋̽̾͌͛̏̌́͐̑̈́̾̍̔͆̈́̀̓̎̊͗̍͒̆͛̈́̓̿̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̢̡̛̛̙̤̗̞̺̺͎͓̹̗̺̺͔̤̱̱̳̠̳͕͖͈͙̙̺̜͔̦̤͈͇̬͎͖͍͖͔̟͔͙̩͕̱͈͍̥͍̥̥͔̩͕͕̥͔͚̜͙̟̟̜̹͖̳̰̭̥͎̱̮̌̈́͗̏̽̆͑̓͗̍͌̔̆͐͛̉̐̾͛͒̿̀̒͗͌̆̋̌̀̎̈́̽̓̈́̐̈̓̋̔̆͂͌͊͂͊̅̅̆̓͛̀͐͑̾̔̂̽́̔̆̿̏̎͊̌̈́̈̋͗̅̇͆̿̌̃̓͊̿͐͒̊͂̾̓̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅi̴̧̢̧̡̢̢̛̠̩̞̖̱̜̟̘̞̞̹̟͇̮͓̞͓̘̞͕̤̳̫̩̙̱̤̟̫̝̻̜̤̮̭͉̟̲̥̬͓͔͔̪̠̬͈͈̮̣͖͙̯̪̩̪͔͓̳̪̮̺̙̩͚̱̬̙̺̻͓̗̲͍̰͎͚̻̫̭̘̗̹̳̫̹̦̍̏̃͑̽̄̾̽̓̈́̇͆̊̀̀̋̄͊̔͂̔͑̍̇̈̋̕̚͘͜͝͠ͅş̵̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̠̼͖͙̮̞̲̼̰͙̙͉̲̲̮̞̱̲̲̼̩̤̫̪̻̹͖̺͕͖̙͚̺̺̼̟̹̪͇͖̼̮͔͓̖̟̼̟̮͍̮̤̖̜̝̹̖̮̗͓̗̭͈͎̺̗͎̱͓̗̙͈̯̙͎̱̬̲̥̦̟͉̬͖͓̜͎͙̟͙̣̳͉͎͓͍̜͕̭̣̼̰̗͕̘̯̮͇̫̺̖͚̯̰̫̘̠̜͍̫̺̩͕͚̤̩̘͙̞̻͙̺̎̓̊̾͐̿͋͆͋̀̃͐͂͑́͒̅̈́̍̍̈̍̿̍̏̑͂̑̑̈́̃̍͌͌̐̅͊̇̈́͗͑͗͌͊͌̈́̂̇͛̈́͌͑̈͌͒̈͆̔́̀́̀̈̽͗̎̀̃̄̈́̍̈̏͑̒͊̌̏̀̓̌͒̄͑̅̔̐̇̒̿̎̏͑̓͛̑͂͐̊̊̍̈́̓͌̀͌̇͑̍͆̈̍͌̊̉̿̀̃̿͛̑̐̈́͐̀̀͐̎͊̐̀̈͊̾̿̌̽͑̈́̂̃̀̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̰̺͓̘͙͖̮̺̪̪͉̯͉̳̲̣̹̟̜̘̟̫̯̠̗̙̘̼̟͍̙̬̫͎̜̣̮̣̻̮͍͚̬̞̳̹̱̺͍͎̯̠̲͉͙͔̪̙̩͍̠̙̳̣̺̱̗̞̜̹̱̼͙͓͇͚̱͈͍͔̪̦̘̹͔͔͓̭͉͙̳̫͈̣̩̗̺̑͋́̒͊̇̀̅͊̀̍̀̈̈́̊͌͒́̑̅͐́̎̒̇̊͂̏͋͑̂̏̆͋͗̍́̌̐́͐́̿́͗́̋͊̌̄̂̒͂̍̑̎̈̓̓̈́̌̐̒̒̏͛̍̔̀̂̃̏̈́̔̿͗͋͛̒̄̓͋͆͆̓͗̈́̂͆́̽̎̈́̓̇́̍̀͂͗̔̂͗͐̌̎̎͗̃͊͐̒̈̓̇̈̈́́̇̈́̉̒͊̓̉͗̓̿̐͒͋̇͑̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅơ̸̢̢̢̧̨̛̺̹̫̹̗͉̜̲͎̳̺̝͙̞͙̘̖̥̫̦̼͉͉͖̠̮̝̟͓̗̪̯͚̬͎̫̳̘̜̹̘̄̔̄͂͊̈́̍̎͂̒̀̾̎̓̏͌̎͊̃̇̀͋͌̉̅̆̊̊͌͛̆̆́̀̉̇̇̏̐̿͋͋́̌͛̇̊̇͗̔̐̉̈͗̅̿́̔͒͗̈́̾͗̾̽̈̏̃͛̀͘̕͠͝͝͝f̴̗͕̗̱͔̟̫͈̮̼̟͉̩̙̰̻̍͋̐̏̒̈͗̾̅́̏̅̋̒̓̆̎̌̊͌͛͗̍̀̐̍͌̑̈́͑̇̍͑̄̈̍̈̈͗̆̔̽̈́̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝f̶̧̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̞̳̟̺̙̹̳͎̗̮̼̲͉̦͇̼̪̙̜̥̦͇̗͖̜̘̫͚̱͔͈͇̱̬͓̣̰̖̹̻̦͔̬̘̖̱̤̮͙̜̱̥̤̜̝̩̞̟̳̗̯̭͚̦̳̥͙̦̩̩̺͇͔̹͖̪̺̟̤͚̘͇͓̪̻̞́̈́͆̈́̏͊̏̒̂̉͆̐̀̒̄̽̆̑̀́̇̒̿̍̌̓͌̀͗̍̓͊͋̔̾͐̄̐̑̔̒͐̀̂͋̔̃̕̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅ ̵̢̡̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̛̭̥̫͓̭̞̙͉͇̻̙̼̺̹͎̖̙̱͕̲̰͇̯̝̦͔̙͈̪͚̟̜͔̫͍̥͙͍͕̳͖̲͙̣͉̝̰̩̠̖̹͍̯̜͔̭̣̩͕͓̹̖͖̯͍̲̗̺̣̙̮̮̜̯̠͔͇̜͖̦̩͖̙̘̰̤͈͖̤̮͇̘͉̝̺̠̜̙̱̟̜̙̰̻̳̯̻̘̥̥͚͚͎͈͍̝̞̦̯͈̪̣̥̜͔͖͖̥̻̙̗̬̦̲͓̥̬͇̰̤͇͙͔̥͎̥̰͍̱̟̮̤͈͚̑̆̎́͆͑͒̊͐͊̉͛̋̀̀̊͛̓͌̏̇̇͆̿͊͋̒̈́̆͌̇͒̀̇̀͊̆̆͂̀̆̒̏̆͂͋̈́́́̽̐͌̅̀̔̿̆̒̑͐͋͆̒̑̅̒̀̏͑̎̃̾̓̈́͛̑͑͆̏̒̄̒̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̻̝̮̯͈̣͕̦̝̘̞͙̫͓̫͇̟̝̣̻̠̰̲̬̫̱̞̳̯͎̜̱͍̝̪̬̟̹̟͖̥͇̱̰̍̈́͋̓̃̿̈́̇̿̓̔͐̇͆̌͆̓̋̈͊͑͆́̂̒̇̏̄́̓̿̿̔̋͂́̽͗̏̌͌̐͐̈̀̃͆̂́͛̈́̔̃̊͊̋̾̿͒̋̔̓̂͒̓͐̈́͑͂̏̍̀̀͑̒̈́͌̊͒̈́͒͛̒͊͂̾̌̾͋͐̊̿͂́͗̈́͒̋̅͒̍͆̇͐̃͐͊̿͒̓̽̋̅͐͆́͂̒̒̅̎͒̔̆̊͂͊̿̽̂̋̂̔̀́͐̈́̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅḩ̸̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̧͚̦͙̱͈̠̟͍̖̣̱̳͍̠̱̠̦̼͇̱̥͙̘̝̺͈̹͉̲̪̺͇̫̗̼͔̟̳̺̭̯̼̠̳̪̰̞͙̩̱̟̟̖͈̦̘͈̺̪̬̝̻̗̬̱̺̤͙̗͔̟͉̜̲͔͍͚̳͇͎̖̮̞̪̩̳̭̯̻̣͉͕͕̬̱̼̱̥̳̹͈̪̯͍̰̯̬͇̣̖̳̟̭͕̟̱̣̭̮̗̻̖̺̺̖̣̗̼̰͍̣͉̫̳͛͌̇̉̓͋͑͆̈́͂̈́̈͋̇͜͜͜͜ͅͅȩ̸̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̢̢̼͎̘̠̮̝͖̰̘͕̲̺̲͇̲͚̳͖̹̼͎̬̺̝͈̺͖͍̜̞̰͙͕̝̞̩͓͔̘͍̗̰̣͇͍̞̥̩̩̥̟͚̤͙͈̣̝̲̗̦̳̜͕̜̟̠͈͎̱̥̬̠̘̤̪̻͈͈͉̫͉̗͖̪̭̝̟͙̮̬͙̼͕̲̘͇̤͚̠̬̳̻̠̻͚̩̜̝͇̤̻̱̗̳̩͎̞̝̠̤̘͉̹̳̮̜͔̱̘̝͎̼̅͊͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̧̫̙̮̙̼̜̣̲̝̦̹͈̻̰͕̬͚͔͉̜͉̟͇̻̣̰̤̙͇̗͈͙͇̦̜͍̙̫̜̙̲͓̝̮̻̩̞̯͎͉̜̗̦̟̙̖̗̠͖̟͚̣̯̭̦͓̦̹̬̲͙̙̙̖̟̝̣̪͇͉̯̰͙̰̮̹̱̼͕̤̲̺̰͚̖̘͈̠̹̗͇̬̮̖̯̯̰̻̤̗̳̬̟͉̲̞̗͎̝͙̅̋̌̑̾̽͌̿͌͂͑͜͜͜ͅͅͅd̷̢̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̪̼͈̯̭̼̰̞̙̳̯̩̰̱̹̜̩̟̙̙̫̻̪̲͉̳͙̣͚̮̲̫̙̗̗̥̼͚̥̳̽̆̔̾́͂̈́̏̔̀̾̒̓̇̉͋̾͂̎̌̐̌̊̇̽́̿̌̇̋̽̀̿͒͂͐̓̋̀͑̓̈́̂͋͒̒̾̾͋̆̅̔͊͛̂͛̐̍̇̓̃̆̾̆͑͂̅̈̾̍͒̄̾͌̓̀́͆͌̐̽͑͌̋̽͂̒̃̉̋̊̐͆̂̽͌̑̄̄̀̆́̑͗̔͑̋̏̇͑͗̅̒́͐͋́̅̎̐̄͋͊̓͗̅̑̌̐̋̑̍͑̊́̆̔̊͐̈́̑́̈́͌͛̾̌̃̄̅̽̌́́̌̒̆̑̊̉̽̒͐͂̄̅̀͊̾̄̄̓̽͆͐͛̈̊͗͆̈́̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̡̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̭̮͓͍̣͎͍̻̜̯̭̯͎͍͇̠̯̮̪̤͚̯̰̣̥̻̪͕͍̜̜̞͍̲͔̖̦̺͍̞͚̗̯͙͔͚̣̬͚̬̖̹̲̪̳͍͖̗̣͚̦̗̟͓̱̜̬͉̙̱͍̠̭̯̳̳̲͍̮͚̩̦̹̻̥̘̼͙͍͇̯̤͚̟̱̠͚̥͓̮̲̳̞̜̙̰̬̗̖̱̙̩̙͚̪̩͙̬̖̠̙͇̥̮̥̰̳̞̪̯̳̮̙̜̗͖͕͔̜͖̫͔̻̱̥̬̹̺̖̤͕̲͈͕̗̮̲̓̔͛̈̀̌̌͆̽̾̂̿̓͌̈́͗͊̇͛̒̒́͂̄́̋̄͛̀̅̽̃̽͐̌̀̈̈́̿͊̒̇̊͌̆̍̊́͛̏͌̇͌̎̃̉̂̔̊̇̈́̒̃̐̈̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̻͇̹͔͖͍̩͈̗̥̜̲̩̤̜̯̣͓̘̜̹̝͙̘̫̤̼͍͔̮̟̰̩̟̠̹̜̳͖̬̝̥̬̠͎̝̤̫̭̰͇̻̼̯͉̺̠͇̗̗͚͍͓̦̺̝̲̪̝̦̘͉͔͉̫̲̙̼̪̹͉͕͙̹͙͈͖̭̩̗͈̮̫̰̹̬̖͍̗͓̠͓̜̙̩̻͎̥̻͕̦͈̲͉̥̻̲͎̦̱̩̘͔͕̣͕̯͚̙͇̣̜́̊̅̏̂̓̎̿̀̈́́͋̂̽́̿̃͌̈́͗̓̋̐̅͌̈́́́͐̐̃͛͌͐̐̊͂̍̇̑̔̑̇̒͋̉̄̓͋͒̃͆͐̇̓̾̅͆̎́̉̓̽͗̔̓̀̽̿̎̊̒͐̀̾̏̄̏͛̀͊̔̂̽͛̒̆͊̒̑̊͋̃͛͊̿͛̿͑̆͆̈̈́̓͊͒̀́͋͛̒͐̾͑̅̉͛͌̓͆͐̉͒̎͆͗̒͛̃̇̔̄̄̓̔̈́̂̃̑́̓͌̃̅̔͑̒̈̄̃̎͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḵ̴̨̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̪̙̥̠̹̫̼͈̗̠̮̤̺̠̬͖̦̬̣̼͔̪̬̳͇̻͙̹͇̱̖̩͇͉͕̪̬̟̖̜̙͔͚͚͚͍̱̖̯̦̤̻̹̖̥̦̣̞̹̳̥͈͕͙̝̤̥̰̣̞͍̣̠͖̝͈̲͖̬̳̥͇̭͔͕̻͚̼̮̟̩̹̖̘̯̗͙̋͊̆͗̉̊̿́̑̋̿̋̀̊͆̃̈́̔̿́͑̈̒̾̀̑̿̓̉͋̌̉̓̑̓̀̆̉̈́̈́̊́̈͐̈́͛̔̀̒̈͂̔̂̑͋̅̌̌̔͆̾͐̏̉̏̂̽͋̈́̎̓̇̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ.̵̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̧̛̛͍̟̜̺̥̟̪̬̟̘͔̫̦̙̳̮͖͕͕͓̮̝̬͙̹͕͕͓̤͔͈̭͇̺̹̹̟̥̥̩̙̬͉̳̤̦̜͓̼̺̘̬̘͕͈̦̳̼̪͍̮̟͚͔̰͉͈̞͍͎̜̙̲̲̻̬̯̲̮̖̬͓̹̯̭͙̖͎̜̯͕̬̯̩̣͈͔̗̬̭̦̯͈̰͉̫̫̫̯̙̰̭͙̦̻͙͚̠̦̲̜͉̯̱̞̳̫̳̞̙͍͈̼̫̖̬̖̺͓͙̖̥̖̗͙͎̳̹̮̱͈̝̟̮͇̝̟̳͇͉̖͇̯̙̙̖̻͈͙͉̊̌̓͑̈̏̒̂̐͗̉̂͑̆̌͋̃̋̇̓̀͊̽̈́͐͊̆͂̋͆̽͌͑͌̋̓̈́͗̀̓̀̄̊̑̂̄̔̐͋͆̍̎̐̀̐͒̊̌̒̾̃̂̂̅̅̎̆̋͒̀͐̆͆͑͌̂̌̋͑̀̈́̀̌̏͆͐̓̒̽̄̈́͋̍̔̉͋͒̏̄̌̂̊̏͌͊͊͐̿͗͛͋́͑̿̂͐̃̄͊͋̊̀́̔̔͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̛̱͕̥̘̥̳̱̪̩͎͉͓̖̖̥̺̲̗͙̱̲͔̹̠̹͚̰̩͇̰̞̮̦̩͇̭̻͖̳̱͕̦̞̞͙̳̲̺̼͓̯̝̩̬͖̱͈͚̟̣͓̳̖̣̩̻͍̹͇͔͇̟̟͚̘̦̜̖̫̗̰͕̜̹̭͇̖̳̼̯̙͓̦̙̟̱̼͔̄̃͒́̅̀͂͗͗́̈́͊̽̿͑̂͂͋̅̈́̋́͋̌̀̂̊̔͂̽̓̿̿̅̒̏̃͋̓̿̀͒̍̇̇̆̃̄̊̅̆͗̎̔̔̄̑̆̋̿͒̎́̏̄͆͋͊̔̌͑̽̀̔̔̉̂̅͑̋́̂̇͗͂̄̋̒͌͆̾̄̀͗̈́̇̿͒͛̈̽̈̏̅́͊̌̑̈́͌̓͊̆̔̐͗̈́͂̓̉̏̊̈́̌̿̈́͆̈́̋͑͑͛̀̽̄̏̿͆͑͋̎̆̅͗͗́̑̄̐̅̌̃̀͑̄͌͑̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅI̵̡̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̙̰̻̣̗̘̼̤̮̖̝̱̟̳̜̟̹̳̲̪͔̣̱̫͉̻̤͈̩̭̱̖̟̟̫̹̙̼̠̦̙̺̰̰͖̹̯̬̜͕̹̮̘̞̮̱̜͖͎͕͖̙̣̯͕̼̦͇͈̗̬̬̻͚̝͈̗̙̤̺̞̝̥̱̜̣̮͍̻̻̫̞̖͛͐͗̄̀̂͒̓̇̏́̇̆͂̿͊͐̎͋̉͋̉͌̈́̈̇̀͊͋́̋̇͋̔̍̃͌͋͊̈̈̀͋̉͊͑͗͋̓̎̊̎̒̈́́͐͌̽̍̄̄͌̋̒̆̒̀́̇͆̏̈̊̒̈́̽̊̐̑̏̏͌̿͗̓͒͆̆̈́̂͌̉͆̈͛͑̒̂̅͛͊̉̈́́̀̽̐͌̆͋́͌̈́͐̓̐̊͂̍͋̈́̽͐̓̃̄̽̆̔̆̽̓́̀̀̾̏͑̍͒̃͒͊̈́̆̄͌͗̃̅̿̎̈̍̃́̈́̍̈͑̿̈́͛͗̀̋͗̋̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̘̙̑̇͒̈́̃̾̀̄̂̄̋́̽̿̐̍̌́̆̾́̐͊͛̒̾͒̆̃̏͆̓̑̌͋̐̔̇̃̐̒̉̆̌͊̏̀̈̿̾̈͆͒̀́̓̇̇͗̄̈́̾̒́͗̍͗́̌̉̃̓̑͗͂̈́͋̂͑͋̿̈́̀͊̎̑̔͐̋̑͆̆̏̍͗͋̈́̿̍̓̏̌͐̂̔͑͑̉̍͒͋̈̎͗̀̔̃̈́̓̀̀̓̊̄͒̄͑̂͂̔̂̊͂̉͗̓͌̽̾̉̈́̑́̋̅͊̿̑̇̀̄͊̓̂̀̊́̑͗͛̆͂̌̀̇̔̃̋͗̍̿͑̂̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠d̴̨̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛͖͔͍̦̠̮̹̗̪̬͓̘̟͚͍̗̳̪̦͖̥̻̟̰͍̼̯̩͎̤̜̦̬̳̩̯̼͙̬̞̻͓̮͚̝͚̜̥̯̜̤̯̠͚͍͇̩͙̹̘͕̯͉͇̤̥͈̣̲̘̖̺̤͖̖͚̩̹͙͚͙̝͕͔͈͎͎̲̲̻͎̦̹̞̥̲͚̫͉̩̤̯̩̗̲̪͕͇͈͈̺̫̣̻͎̹̻̱͓̳̠͍̩̲͈̹̙̲̜͙̜͎̤̬͍͔̘̤̺͉͇̱̲̪̗̔͂̀̀̄̿̈́̃̍̀̔̉̔̆̀̂͑͂́̇̆̓̾͐̈͌̾̔͊͗̂̿̉̈́̽͐͋̉͗̒̎̉̆̒̀̀͂͂͗͌͋͌̓̍̈́͛̍́͐̃̂̂͊̏̊̈́̓͌̔͂̐͑̈̓̇̈́͊̇̅̂̇̎̾̀̓̓̓̐͂̂̈́̄̇̓͊́͒͌̉̽̐͒̀̌̽̐̀͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̲̠̖͕̺̩̳̗͉̱͍̙͎̱͈͍̖͖̥̭̝̳̝̳̫̞̼̦̥̱̘̬̹̣̻͚͎͙̙̥̣̹͇̘͇̲̣̱̩̞̻̘͕̱̟͚̯͈̦̱͕̟̬̦͉̰͎̹̰̺̠̝̱̜̲̝̯̞̜̞̭̱͔̬̒̒͑̍̌͊͂̐̒̊̈͐̔͆̂͆̀̃̀̊̐̀̀͆͋̀̀͗͋̌̋̈̏́͋͂̓͆̀̋̏͋̾̈̋̇̃̈́̋͌̉̀͋̃͌̆̊̂̉̓̊̀̉̍͗͛̐̔͊̃̎͛̋̃̎̃̉̃̍̓͒͊̊̿̈͐̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅņ̴̨̢̧̯̝̲̻͉͇̖̝̞̪̙͇̣̭̻͖̝̖̻̮̟̎̊͜'̷̨̡̢̢̨̨̛̻̹̭̰̳̦͔̪̘̪̠̗̥̭̣͕̼̲̭̰̻̹͉͚̟̺̻͚̯̻͇͚̬͙̱͚̟̲̺̦̘̹̫͙͇͚̙̼͖̞̙͔̙̥͔̥̮͐̒̇̊̀̓́̿͋̂̆̏͑̎̒̂͐̈́͆͛̈́̄̔͐̈́̋̉̋͊̄̔̾̀̅̑̓͋̄̊̏̂́̿͂̔̎̉̇͂̐̓̈́̏̄̇̈́́͌̓̇̈́̄͒͛̋͌͆̊̒͗͒͐̏͌̍̊̉̒̾͛̐̅͒͗̌̌̅́͊̐̈́̂͛̅̔͒͛̐͆̽͛͗̾͑̎̿̓́̑̓͂́̏̋̽͊̋̏̍̾̽̉̓́͐̋̈́̍͋̐̈́͌͂̾̊̓͊͆̀͌̐̆̓̍̒̿̅̋̏̀͂̈́͌͐̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠t̶̡͈̪͖̯̬͚̲͋̑̃̿̾̎̍͆̅̔̍͂̆́̋̑̓͋̄̋̂̏͑͂̓̋̏̎͂̾̌͑̍̂̑́͆͛̃̐̔͂̋̿̇̑̀̀̚̚̚͝͝͠ ̷̧̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͈̤͖̤͚̖̟̯͓̳͍̯͔̜̱̯̞̭̤̲̫̭̗͔̤̳̝̤̩̞̱̲̮͖̯̘̫̙̥̲̣̺̯͙͖̰̦̫̣̱̦̹̳̖͔̫̲̥̌̾̒̏̈́̍͊̀̍͊́̄̆̇̌͆̐͊̒̊̄͒̈́̿́͂̄͗̃̃͆̓̃̈̀͌̓͑̐́̃̈̏͐̊͋͆̐͒̓̾̾̎́́̄̑́̍̋̎̽̌̆̔̓̏̔͊͆̓͆̐̇͂̉̄̃͌̊͗̓̿͑͛̇͋́̿̉̆̄͒̋̀̒̅͊͂̈̇̏̿͒̾̾̎̽͗̽̑̽̔̽̔̏̔̍̓̏̊̏̃͒́̿̍̍̈̄̃͆̊̔͛̋̋̾̊̂̾̈́̍̍̐̆̏̊̌̚̚͘͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅķ̸̢̛̛̛̛̛̟̜̮̞̮̩̠̯̥̖͇͇̭̬̺̯̳̮̰͕̼̯̜͚̦̦̤̪̟̱̥͕̝̻̬̪̩̝̭̩͚͕͚͚̤̹͕͕͎̻̪̠̠̩͖̝̥̤̟̭̞͉̗͍̠̘̖͕̾͐́̊̆̄̍̍̄̐̉̏̈́̾̐͐̑͌͂̾̔̓̓̿͆̏̿̈́̓̉̌̑̇͆̋̋̄̅̒̒̀̐̿̔̊̽͂̓̈́̾̈́̈́̊̽̄̇̈́͊̂̊̆͛̇̓̂͋͂̔̋͋́̊̋͌̍͂́̍̑̓͌͌͐̄̿̿̈́̿͛͗̄̈́͐̀̂͛̏̓̉͒̆͐̈͋̔̆̐̈́̽̀̔̈́̋̊́̏̑́̈́͋͌̈͛̀̈́̇̑̔̓̇́̔́̐͗̃̈̌͒̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̖̬͚͔̬̗͇͇̘̱͕̻̼͈̮͖̖̣̠͕͉͈̩͉͓̲̳̤̻̪̬̹͙͔̭̻͙̙̥͕̘͍̺̫̺̻͓̳̤̤̯̝̙͇̗̭̗̱̻̻̬̰͓͓̟̫̱̝͉̙̯͉̼̩̠̬̼͍̣̻͍̲͍̻̥̪̳̫̩̠͎̤͓̟͈̲͙̘̠̥͕̱͔͉͇͙͙̩͓̝͔̻̮͕̝̪̺̦̱̬̲̬̬̼̪̥̼̳̙̠̝͈̹͈͍̬̲̳͕͈͓̜̝̺̝̺̝̝͙̼̳̪̭̗͕̰̙̫̦̤͍̦͚̻̹̥̭̳̻̳̳͔̤̹̟͕͕̳͓͙̦͔̙̱͎̻̲͌͗̊̃̐̌͑̄̔̒͆̊̉̅͌̐̏͂͋̅͗̄̐̏͗̔̈̃̂͊̈́̈́̏̿͋̀̈́͛̑̾̊͋̈́̊̒̈́̌̊̌̈́̋̂̍͌͂̔̈̈́̍͌̓̋̊̓̀̿̽͆͛́̓̒́̈̐͒̎̑́̊̇͐̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅợ̵̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͍̱̠̯̻̠̺̳̼̱̩̰̳̯̮̙̳̞̜̫͚͈̺̞̳̰̼͙̳͚͈̙̳̤͖̳͚̟̞͉̩̞̙̗͎̹͉̤̙͚̱̯̻͔̱̺͖̭͓̲̺̳̜̬̜̥̦̫́̈́̌̌̑̔̾̄̎̇̿̆͂̔́̽͂̔̇͊̄̒̇̾̔̔͂͂͒̾̀͐̈͌̓̾̐̽́̉̒̅͑̂̓̏̋̔̂̂͐̈̍̈́̊̾̈́̇̇̿̆͐̔̈́̏̊̀̈́̽̅̀̈̑̽͆̀͊͛́̊͒͊̀̓͒̎̿̊͂̒̂̿͋̊͂͊͑͂̉͛̋̎͆̔̾̏̀̈́͋͛̉͊̀̈̌͛́̄̀͒̇̒̇͋͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝w̸̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̲͉͇͙͈͈̤̥̠̺͚͖̥̝̼̙̱̠̩͔͍͇̹͎̦̪͖͚̯͉̤͓̫̯͔̺̱͙͖̪̫̟̺̙͔̤͓͖͓͇̤̱͉̜͕̩̙̲̟͙͎̞͍̬͎̺̣̜̬̪̝̬͚̘̟̥̜̲͚̙͇̼̖͊͑́͂̀̓̔̈̑́̋̒̌̾̈̌̀́̂̏̿̉̓̀̅͗͗̈́͂̎̒̀̂͆͛̐̓̊̆̈́́͗̂͑͐́̌̍̆̐̌̀͗̈̒͋̑͆̈́̂͑͆̃͗̐͗̅̆̌̄̆͛̌͌́͛̓̈́͆͋̏̏́͑̀̈̑̓̌́̑̏̈̀͐̀̈̎̐̉͐̆̓͛́͋̍́̈̐̌́͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̭͕͔̪͎̩̞̘͎̜̳̣͎̻̼̭͙͕̩̤̯̠͎͉̦̗̺̦̬̯͉̲̙̗̣̲̲̳̜̞̗̲̰̠͕̗̟̜̯̣̼̮̖͔̫̘̘̫̖͙͎͈̺̫̥̙̯̩̟͖͉̩͔͈͇̹̗̺̝̹̦̫̬̩͈̰̦̠͈̻̻͚͙̮̹̺͖̠̱̗̦̪̦̩̭̗̲͇̱̪̪̰̘͍̥̮̖̰̒̆̈́̉̔̄̎̋̅̿͛͑̓̋̓̓͊̐̔̈̋̄̈́̽̏͂̏̇͂̒̉̄̈́̂̓̌̒̃̈́͆̈́͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅw̷̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̭͖͕͙̘͓̠͕͖̫̤̲̗̝̭̭̞̭̙͈̙͈̥͉̞̙̯͎̭͈̟͍͔̼̤̯͓̗̥̫̟̼̳͓̬̖̳̠̝̪̹̦̜̮̦̰̺̞͍͔̭̟̮̤̍͂̒͗̓͐̇̉̂̋͐̍̾̓̓̔̒̊͊́̀͋̈́̈́̈́̽̇̐̎̈́̂̋̂̆̆̌̋̐̓͋́̑͋̄̒̿͑́̓̑̍́͋̋̓́̀͊̓̆͊̊̐̏͊͛̑̒̓͒͂͊̓̈́̌̀̓̍̋́̈́̐̈́͒̐͌͑̈͆̅̿̈͌͗̓͆́̐̀̈́͋̓̓̄͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅh̸̨̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̬̪̳̤̬̱̬̜͍̙̹͇̣͈̱̳͎̖̜̱̬̣͍̼͇̼̥̣̻͍̟͉̣͉͇̱̲̼̬͕͈̲̪̩̜͎̻͚̰̹̫̥̩̦͙͇̥̱͎̱͌̐̓͊̄̌̽̀̔̑̃͆͆̅̐̓́͛̈́̄̃̂̏͆͌̃͂̎̽͋̏̈́͗̋̐̎͛̿͊̇͗͋̉͒̔̂̎̆̈́̋͊͆̔͌͒͊̀͆͆̿̄̉̽̑͋̈͌͋̐̎̀͋̿̒̓̉́͒̏̎͒̆̋͛̉́̒̒̀̏̀͒̍̍͌̈́́̾͊͌̽͛͋͋͊́̋͒͒̎̉͋̿͛̊́͑̐̊̄̀̂̆̉̿̑͊͗̽͋̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̵̧̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̡͈͕͖̹̼̰̮͔̰̭̼̹͓̺̘͚̙͎̥̬͓͕͈̗̘̥̮̪͎͈͚͎̥͚̘̜͚͓̯͉͎̲̠̮̩̗̪̻̩̺̠̰̩̖̭̻̭͖̹͙͖͎̲͉͔̗̙̻̰̰̲͓̟͉͙̘͈̰̺̲͎̮̻̞̘̻̤͈̘̥͚̥̦̠͎͖͚͖͍̝͓͈̞̯̬̦̞̯͚͔̘̤̗̰̼̼̬̞͇͕̘̺͓̣̙̟̟̠͎͉̻̥̜̩̭̥̠̖̘̰̰̳̤̀͌͗͑̈́͜͜ͅͅr̶̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̲͉͎̥̘̥̮̝͔̲̘̙̻͈̲̺͖̞͓̻͕͓͈̹̱̺̗̭̣̺̥͈̘̻̝̗̠̩͓̲̗̹̬͕̖̥͙͙̩̥̞͉̦̗͓̜̠̖̲̙̘̬̤̭͎̪͉͖̰̗̜̹̠͍͍͙͍̣̤̺̝͙̻̲̼̺̼͇̻̠̜͚̜͚̫̳͙̹͉̩̦̝̳̤͕͇̥͙̣̬͉͇̗̹̯̘̫̜͙̤̳̭̤̱̈́́̄̒̑̅̆̃̂̉̒̊̾̏̋̈́͋̏́͋͂̃͑̔͒͒͊̅̊̓̔̿̌͋͌͑̒̓̿͗̈̈́̐̈́́͑̓̐̄̆̽̆͂̇͗͑̃̽͆̽̀̂͑̽͊͐̉̓̿́̀͛͛̂͐̋͋́̐̂̈́́̏̓̀͋̆̌̄̏͐̌́͆̉̅͌͊̿̉̾̈̊̆̾͆́͂̄̈̊͌̓̌̈́̉̃̃̃͐̈́̏̅͆͑̈́̅̓͋̿͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̳͚̳̮̜͖̠̭̤̦̞̬̤̘͕̼̜̳̹͈̬̺̟̲̗̼͖̹͇̯̞̫̺̬̫̠̳̳̬͔͓̮͕͙̣̪̦̼̼̟̟̤̻̹͚͍̯̼̞̭̯̮͕̦̱̯̱͖̱̋̑̽̋̒̒̒͆͐͑̔̐̾̾͐͐̈́̾̂́̌̽̇̊̒̀̀́̈́͌̓̅͆͊̈́͑̿̇̿̑̌̌̌̂̉̀̑̎̉̋̏̃̊̏͑͊̉̉͊̍̓́́̄͑̆̇͗̈́́́̿̊̂̔͋̈̒̍̏̓́̃̇̔̑͌̀͌̆̽̈́̇̒̓̒͆̃͗̌̒̈̏̄̎̓̾̅͋̐̓̏̏̓̋̋̑̿̅̃̍̌̀̈́̍̄̾̾̐̔̃̒̋̈́̅̏́͌̓̌̊̾̌̅̓̐̽̄̅̉̽͊̅̿̾͗̏̇̈͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̡̨̛̺̳̮͔̗͍̳̥̥͙̪̗̳͍̺̻͕̩͙̣̲͇̰͇̜̜̲͕̺͍̟̙̣̠̠̙͚̻͇̬͔̣̻͔̻͔̪̬̙̺͓̙̙̬͍̭̟̳̞̣͈̟̹͖̥̟̮̮̪̗͔͎̼͎͕̤̮̱͇̮̝̞̫̱̹͇̲̟͓̪̐̑͋̀͊́̊̔̾͒̀̊̑̄́͗̑̆̕̚͜͜͜͜͝i̷̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̞͍̥̥͙̞͇̺̦͕̭͉̰̟̩͇̭̻̱̻̬̗̣̬̗̙͈͕͍̥͓͎̫͚̮̰͓̻̱̝̖̦̟̺͇̗̠̬͍͓͈̩̦̫͙̲͚̝̲̗̤̗̬̠̺̣̤̪͙̮͇͖͉̫̺̯͉͉̖͖̫̫̤̭͉̱͖͇̥̩͉̳̞̗̮̰̞̜̙̻̗͖̳̻͚͈͇̣̬̙̮͙̹̭̳̣͕̪͍̼̰̦̰̽͑̐̓̀̅̀̍̀͑́̈́̿̅̉́̏̄̓́́̀̂̏͑̑͂̋̐͂̏̎̉̑̈͛̀̈̍́̽̌̄̒̔̌͒̄́͋̋͋̃́̐́̾͋͋͌̀͆̎́̂̉̒̾̓̅̑̎̏̀̾̅̐̈̑̄͌̀̇̎̍͐͋̽͊̈́̊͐̾̋̀̀͒͌͒̒́́͊͌̒̏͐͐̑̓͑̃̋͑̑̂̓̀̄͊̋̏̑̃̔̅̇͑̅̋͒͌̉̋͌̇̽̈́̏̑̆͌͆̐͆̒̈́͂̒͐̐̐̿̀͂͂̎̈́̉͑̈͆̅͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅṫ̷̨̧̧̨̨̨̟̻̻̙̞̥̲̝̩͇̰̺̖̝̗̠̫͕̜͈̘̰̠̣͕̟̣̞̫̻͔̩̜̟̮̰͉̹̲̺͉̲͎̩̻̳̝͕̄͋̕̚͜ͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̬̱̟̳̘͙͍̗̲͕̰̹̦̠̯͉̹͉̟̦̠͙̞̲̣̠̳̝̦̼̺̦̖̖͓̲͇͇̹̲͖̙̤̞̙̩̹̪̠͉͎̘̲̙̙͉̯͕͕͉͖̪̃̇͒̔̾́͑̈̽̓̊͊͂̈́͆̑̓̀̈́͌̃̈́̂̋̈́̀̀͑͒̉̾́̓̃̆̐̂̈́̆̌̌͐́́̑̈́̏̿̃͆̎͛̓̅͑̆̾̔̍̌̓̎́̉̓̑̓̑͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅį̴̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̣̲̹̘̟̯͚͔͙̘̬̖̙̗̝̠̭͔͚͍̠͓̫̘͖̘̖͇̻̰͍̝̮̳̞͖̩͚͙̹̱͉̫̰̫̝̘͍̤̤̪̭̫̫͈̤̰̤̖͔͍͔͙͔̬̣̟̥͚̗͖̪̜͙̖͎͓̻̹̜̣͎̝̑̍̀̉͛̅̓̇̈́̓̈́̃́̆̽͆͋͑̒̓̅̐̈́̋̀̐͊̿̅̽̐̎̽̋͗͋́̓̋̓̆̈͊̅͗͂̑̀̎́̆̆̾̆͆͋͆̂͛́̓́͒̈́͆̀͒̏̔̎̒̀̊̈́͌̎̔͛̈́̈́͋̅̃̇͛̃̽̅̊̓̔̃̈́̈́̾͋̐̐͐̇͆͋̈͐̅̃̍̀̓̄̏̒̅̋̇͌̐̃̃̈͗͊͊̂͂̈́̅̌̑̏͆͛̑̊͂̅̅́̀̀́̑͂͐́̃̈́̂̈̄́̎̿͋͐̍̿̽̔͌̇̀͑̔̊̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅs̶̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟͇̠͕̮̝̠̻͖̱̯̗̳̩͎̪̲͙̟̱̤͔͖͚̬̠͈̜̳̩̘̝̫̞̲̗̲̠͕͎͈̬̳͕̫̬͇͔̬̣͚̻̮̼̘̲̰̜̰̹̤͍̬̲͓͕͖͖̠̜͙̩͉̙͈̜̪̝̮̙̝̻̻̤͍͉͍̫̪͕̪̭̙̖̲͉̘͚̖̖̝̭̫̦̜͍͍̤̱̘̜̦̞̲͔̟̜͙̜̞͙͎̞̝͖̞̲͎͙̣̟̱͕̣͕̫̞̳̙̰̬̜̥̩̲̟͈͚̙̻̰̐̽̈̌̄̽̉̒̏͛̃͛̏̉̾͛̉̎̓̀̈́̈̎̓̈́͌͑̽̈́͋̎̽̿̃̂͋͂͊̅̓̈͗́̾̓́́̊́͛̎͒͋̇̍͂̎̾͌̔̿̌̈́̐͌̆̔͆̾̈́̊̅͒̑̋̓̒̏̇̍͂̓̈̿̽̈̽̋̾͗̊́͆̈́̂̉̅̍̽͐̈́̔̒̐̅̓̓̋̋̈́̅͌̓̈́́̈̐̋̿̒̄̋̈́̾̉̑̑͆͗̿̅͂͂̒̂̀̎̿͐̊̊̌̒̓̾͛̔́̇͊͗͛͒́̋̈́̈́͊͂̈́͑͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ.̵̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̡̞̘̹̖̫̙̣͉̭̹̫͕̮͇̲̩͖͖̯̰̪͚̝̱̮̻̣̖̫̙͚̫̩̹̣͚̜͕̺̮͕̜̤̗̺̗̟͕̗̦̰̹̟͍̤̘̗̤̗͙̤͉̙̝̤̳͖̩̘͙̬̣̹̩͔̖̲̬̗̪͍̤̭̥͖͇̯̜̲̳͓͇̱̻̠̖̠̄͜͜͜͜͜ͅ ̴̛̼̓̎̉̏̉͋́̌͊͐̎̓̽̈̀͑̀̏͌͆̐̈͌͌̉͒̊̀͌͗̅̍̇̐̃̅̓̊́̔̋͛̌̏̑̉̌͐̇́̃͛̎̄̈́̅̏̈́͛͐̿̉̀͑͂̀̏̑̿̏̌̔̉̈́͊̿̈̓̃̂̀͐̀͊̈̅̃́̓͆̌͛̀̑̈́̿́́͋͌̈́̂̓͑͐̑͛͆͂́̽̍̀̍͑̐̿̀̽̆̆̋̈́͗͗͊̇͒͐̓̇͆̂͋̑̐̌͂̏́̀̃̉̉̅̃́̋͌̓̈́̾̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝"̵̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̙͚̥͓̗̯̬̼͓̼͔̳̟͔̪̥̦̺̫̼̣͎̥͖̙̼̙̮̞̣̤̬̤͔͓̲̩̲̖͙̲̮͚̳͔̬̟͇͓͉̼͍̪̟͙̳̞̲͓̠̥̟̣͈̦͎̜̭̘͎͓͖̫͇̹̼̠̖͚̼̲̙͈̙͓̹͇͓̤̼̣̲͉̦͎̰̙̣̖͖͚͕̝̗̭̠̰̙͔̪͈̞̱̳̠̜̻͍͙͇̫̙̬̰̗̥̺̰̬̦͔͈̯̲̻̜͔̰̝͉̹͙̯̝̤͖̹̼̻̳̰͎̞̺͓̻͎̦̲͈͖̜̘̥̣̻̣̰͖̮̯̜̱̞̲͈̻̟̈́͊̃́̔͑́́̈́̒͗͌̓̆̈́͑͛̏̾̀̀̍̐͒̐͊͊̅̿̾͂͋̅̓̇̏̑́͒̋̓̈͆͐͒͐̆̄̉͋͌̆͊̔̍̈̂͆̀̊͛̔͛͆̽̈́̓̾́͒͋͗̈́̿̌̈́̆͌̽͂̂̌͂̉̎̑̐̊͋̍̄̽͊̀͂͌̎̎̋̃͋̾̄̌͗̐́̀̋̈́̍͑͋̂͑̐̓̉͗̆́̓̔̆̇͑̆̇̐͊̑̐̿̏̔͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŢ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͖͙̥̩͕̝̰̱̇̔̎͑̂́̀̋̓̎̎̽͋̀̿̔̔̔̔̉̑̐͂̅̑̐̐̈̔͒̃͗͊̿̏̀͂́̑̏̋͂̃̀̔̾͊̈́̃̾̌̄̒́́͛͛̊̃̄͑̅́̐́̄͆̇̀̅͂̒̔̃̓͂́͑̌̑́̍́̂̍͆͒̈́̓̑̏́͋̓̀̾͆̾͐̽̃̏̾̒̿̎̇́̒͛̑̄́̀̑͐͋̑̐̿́̾́͂͗́͋̆̏͊́͑̽͛́̍̅͊̈́̈́̑̓̑̃̆̒́̀̈́̿̿̓͗̊͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ơ̸̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̛̛͙̬̣͔̩͙̪͎̭̱̲̳̗̲̲̫͈̫̞̰̲̫̦͙̘̙̜͉̗̯̱̭̰̺͉͇͓̦̟͓͙̪͓̱͔̣̠̦̦̩͓͕̗̟̥̖͔̻̖͚̟̗̮͔̩̫̘̳̙̲̥͚̣̙̗̺̟͕̻̟̥̖͍̦̱̟̱̟͍̣̼̭̲̫̫͓̱̺̝͇̘͍̥̝͍̦̣͍̰͇͍̟̮̗̲̬̯̺̠̝̣̠̪̺̭̬͙̤̩̆͒̌̇͛͒̾̃́͗̽̋͑̔͂̊̀̇̔͑͊̈́̂̽̍̔̿̓̈̈̐̓͒͆̽̇̾̓̎̒̂̐̆̓̀͐̓̏͊̿̇̓́̆̍̂̔̂͋̆̄͊̿̿̾̅̋̃̀̑́̎̆̉̿̓̔̿̓̌͊͒̋̀̓̈͋̈́͂̄͑̑̌̄͊̒̔́̽͛̐̈́̀̋͛͆͂͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̵̨̧̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̮̤̰̣̩̩̘̯̭̘̲̠͙͍̜͎͙̘͓̬̥͚̝͇̲̺̖͖̦̬͇̱͍̝̰͕̦̹̬̹̻̖̰̦̝͍̫̟̲͚̣̳͚͉̦͓͕͕͕̠̘͍̜͙̯̝̹̫̲͍͖͓͔̣̫͇̳̪̭̮̝̹̰̥͇̤̖̭̣̮̤͖̣͚̞̟͚͇̱̠͔̙̟͕̠̪̮̲̠͍̻̹̥̥̦̤̫͎͚̣͚̝̹̣̩̣͎̤̺͇͙̬͓̦̞͉̰̺̲̤̲̦̬͉͆̍̈͆͋̆̂̏̃̾̽̀̽̄̊͑̇̈͂̏͂̇̈́̄̀̽̔̿͗̃̏̃̐̔̎̄̉̅̂̽̈̍̄̈́̋͑͆̌̂̈́̂̈́̋̈̓̌̒͒̀͋͗̆͌͌͊̽͒̓̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̡̢̢̯͖̙̗͓̘̥̹̭͔͚̻̟̺̖̬͚̭̞͈͙̙̪̞̯̭̝̩̪̜̞̝̺͕̮̳̲̫͚̹̹̠͔͚̲̗̝̙͚̻̬͖̺̭̝̘̥̟̺̫͇͖̣̝̠̬̹̠͉̯̱͇̲̥̘͚͍̦̱̗̦̱̄̍̽̂́̈́́̌̀̽̽̾̓͊͐̑̆̂̎̄̾͛̅̃̒̄̐̓̈́̄̂̈̈́̇͂͊͊̌́̆͛̓̒̏͆͛́̄͐̓̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅ"̴̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̛̤̤̼̬̻̝̩͈̝͈̟̝͕̙̣̣̪̙̤͈̩̼̯̫͔̟͉̻̰̣͈̮̟̮͙̺̠͕̭̰̥̣͍͓̠̺̲͔̝̫̖̥͎͍̩̪̥͉̜̩̺͍̯̝̙̟̦̰̭͈̖̗̝͇͎̩̼̺̹͖̩͉̖̳̻̤̜͖̝͇͇͉̱̟̱̣̫̣̜̠͕̞̥͚̖͙͖͍̟̖̮͉̤͖̫̠̩̯̲͕̰̞̤̲͙̖̞̠̬͇͉͙͈͓̖̩̥̤̬̩͎̦̘̦̗̱̬͈̤̞̟͚̪̼̜̭̖͚̬̤̣̻̟̜̤̩̼̗͒̊͂̑͆̈́͗̀̔̏̑͗̄̂̉̓̿̃͂̈̈́̏̉̋̓̓̓͗̈́̎͒̈́́̈̆̅́͑̽̔̀͑̂̄̂́́̍̌̍̿̌̽̈̏̈́̉̍̀̈́̽͒͒̉̀̏̈́͐̅̉̾̐͑̒́̾̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͓̖͙̱͍̗̣͇͎̬͙̭̗̙̥̤̝͓̲͔͔͖̤̮͍͇͔͖̖̬̣̫͙̰̹̞̖̹̻͍̱̬̗̟̣̪͈̮̜̭͉̦̩̖͔̪̻̖̬̱̳̦͍͙̯͙̳͔̭͉͔̘͖͚̘̹͖̭̭͉̼̦͎̭͇̯̦̳̠̯̜̤̳̹̼̼̭͍͖̟̼͚̣͗̑͗̅̋͌́̓́̾̃̈́̅̆̿͂̔̊́̃̈́̂̾͌̔͌̇̽̑̑̾̓̇͒̋̌͌̇͋̔̉͆͆̇͛̂̓̑̆̋̊́̔̃͊̄̇͌̌̓̿͗͑͌̅̀̈̐̊̊̊̓̄̍̀̀̔̔̊̊͋͗̍̍̈́̍̅̇̃̽̃̈́͑̈́͑̓̋̉̌̽̈́̓́͋͊̃͒͒̒̓̏͒͌̂̂̊͌̈́͌́͑͐̀̾̏̇̍͆̈́̉̓̐́́̽̓͑̉́͊̿̿̒̅͑̀̋͊̓̔̾̾̀̊̎̇̏̋̋̆͂͆̒̍̂̀̈̿̈́͛̊͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̤̘̣̖̱̜̣̥͙̝̱̩͔̣̥̮͔͇̖͖̠̩̺̹͍̙̩̟͇̲̙̳͉̳̩͇̗̫͖͍̳͉͓̝̘̯̼͇̝̪̠̩͔̖̺̥̰͍̫̝̯̞̱̳͚͈̪͕̟̹͉̝͙̜̗̠̩͇̤͔̦̥͖͚̬̝̤̭̥̙̻̬̩͔̼͈͇̺̟͓̻̹̯̝͈̯̬͕̜̭̯͉̰̯̯͓̈́͗͆͌͂́͐́̆͊͐͛̓̌͋̽̍̊̑͑́̃̔̔̀̀̈́̆͗̄͂͆́̏̎͊͊̓̏͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ  
̵̛̛̦̻̖̫͓̗̠̻̜̔́̒͆̎̊͆̍̿̀̏̀́̇̈̍͒̉̋̄̐̐̾͒̑̍̄̅̊́̓̐͒͒̿͒͊̓͂̈́̇̓̉͐̂̿̀̍̄̑̽̒͗͊́̔͗̆̒̾̽̇̎̆̿̽̌̊̐͗́͐̆̈͂̎͑̀̂̓̀̐̾͋͌̿̕̕̕͝͝͝"̵̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̟̰͓̯̝͔̺̟͙̫͙̩̩̼̯̹̮̠̖̥̥̜̙͕̭͙̠̲̲͇̟͍͇̣̤̪̹̦̤͕͙̜̞̜͍̣̙̩͉̮̭̰̥̦̖̙̭̱̥̱̞͈̺̞͈͚̠̼̭͎͇̝͇̯̥͍̗̹̩̳͇̤̭̲̗͕̜͆̏̄̏̒̂̓̃̉̽̓̿͂̐̂͆̈́́̌͆̐́̅̊̊̈́͑̍̏͆̈̀̔̍͊̌́̀̏̓̄͒͒̓̀͋̅͋̀͆̔́͑͗̈́̒̇̈́̾̎͂́̃̓̒̉̓̅̓̌̉͛̊́̂̋̉̈́́͛̑̐̈͒̋̐̈̑̍̽̎̋́͒̀͋͗̃͒̊̈́͊̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅẀ̵̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̰̦̤͙̲̪͇̞̙̺̳̰̦̬̹͎̙̣̘̟͙̬̞̭̭͓̤͈̤̠̹̬̬̝̜͓̲̦͚̣̪̪̣̜̹̮̼͔̝̣̝͈̳͉̫̳̱͕̱̬̘̙̭̻̪̟̫̜͈̺̲͙̱͕̺̱̠̦͖̪̘͙̰̘̼̥͓̮̼̙̲̭̮͖̟̠͕͎̱̝̘͉̹̺̝̻͎̬̲̭͓̹̦̹͖̭̰̣̣̳̮͎̗̤̼͓̹͚̖͈̥̫͉͖̟͙̰̹̦̻̪̭̝̖͖̠̲͎̥̱͍͇̭̲̩̯͍̤͙̺͓̼̥̳̠̤͖͚͚͚͈̻͈̰̱̭̯͖̝͐̍̓̿͂̿͛̇̿̔̾̓͂͂̾́͐̓̓̇̈́̄͌̊͌̋͌͊͌͗̀̅͐̄͐̃͒͑͊̇̏̏̊́͗̈́̈́͗̿͂̈̓̈́̍̿̓͐̂͆̈̓͂̈́̄̇̒͋̍̔̇͗̃͂̿̂̏͊͒͑́͋̇͋̍̊̇͑́͋̔̈̅͒̆̐̄̋͋̿̑̏͒͐͊̋̃̓͒͒̀͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̨̡̨̜̯͇̯͓͚̲̘̙͉͍̪̱̙̹̬̪̦̥̙̱͇͕͓̺̺͔̻̌̈́̅̈́̿̄͐͒̀̆̎͑̅̿͊̇͑̇̈́̊̓̒̍̇̆͌̽͒̊̓̆͋̏̐̀̾̏̅̓̃͑̏̆̔͑̀́̏͐̏͑̎͋́̉̿͒̚͘͘̚̚̕͠͝ô̸̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̞̬̬̤̮̞̪̦͕̲̪̜̳̺̪͔̬̫̝̘͓̗͎̥̰̠̲̭̳̩͚͕̞̊̅̈́̉͆̾̔̀̒̉͆̆̇͋̈́̐͆͂͛̄̔̌̿̅͆̑͗̑̎̇̀̃̓̇̍̅͛̊̋́̆̾̑̽͑̋̀̒͆̓͑̃̈́͛̆͆̍̃͆̈́̐͂̆̿̃̅̾̔̈̍̔͑̄̿͂̀̒̆͛̂̉̂̽̀̀̎̓͐͛͊̋́̓̾̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝?̵̧̛̛̛̛̤̤̻̪̖̜̯̞̫̪͔̮̗̟̤̣̮̱̲̩̱́͗̆͒͗̋̓̄̏̈̆̈̎̆̔̈͗̋̈́̆̿̌̄̄̌͒̑̿͌͛̽͊̇̆̉͌̓̉̀̌̂͋́̅̐̐̅̅̀͐̍͂̓̑͊͋́̐̇̾̃̿͗̋̽̆́̒̒̃̊́̀͋̽͂̆̏́̇͑̏͋̊̍̚̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̡̛̫̼͈̻̗̳͎̬͖̣̞̱̭̘̻̻̟̹̜̖͓͇̼̫̗͔̞̠͙͎̦̲̳̯͓̣̺̦̖̰͕̬̣̤̟͎̖̜̙͕̰̜͕͖̻̖̭̞̼̮̤̫̝̭͎̠̘̗͇̘̅̓͐̊͑̍̓̃̈̐̏̓͊̏̉͒̄̋͛̎̽̇́͊̈́̌̀̈́̀̆́͗̅̿̐̾́͂̓̓̌̾͆͆̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅM̴̨̡̡̦̦̩̹͉̩̘̘͕̭̜̭͎͙͍̖̬̫͚͎̰̗͇͖̯͓̝͍͚̱̻̘͖̫̖͈̣̰̟̝̪͔͈̣͌͛͐̈͌̉̈́̏̀̀͒͑̌̀̓́͆͆́̃͆͌̇̇̔̉̂̓́̂̈̌̓̿̒͛͆͛̿̃͂͆̉͂̽̆̀́̈͊̽̒̈̀̔̍̏̈̉̔̑̈͌̅͑̀̓̏̈̓́͌̈́͗̽̂̑̅͂̈́̈̃̾͆̆̾͊̋́̋̅̆̉̅̄̄̄̀͆̀̓̓̈́̉̒̒̋͌̓̅̀̊̾̿̂͆͐̽̈́͌͌̂̑́̉̌̿̌̂̌͛͑͌̎͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅę̶̧̘͎̮̰̤͉͖̠̰̻͚͕̜͖̱̳̱̤͎͙͚͍̭̗̦̱̳̥̳͖̥̖̲̐̓̎͗̐̍̇͑̑̃̄̊͛̅͛͛̒̄̌̍̒̌̕?̶̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̛̰̩̱̮̦̰̥̦͎͖͉̟͙̱̳̣̬̬̳̥̣̖̤͎͙̺̫̫͙͓͎̣̯̠̦͕͉̳͍͇͚͙̞̱̤͖͔̻̠̱̻͚̙̙͎͎͕̬͎̹̙̮͓̖̰̼͍̟͓̠̭͙̦̞̰͇̗̣̮̩̤͌͛͋̌̇̆̆͋͂͑͐͋̑͒̐̍̑̀̊́̇̀̑̍̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ"̸̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̬͈̘̻̦̥̜̯̱̰͖͉̰͙̥̤͓̳͙͎̪̹̪̙͕̳̱̭̲̝̬͇̝̰͈̦͚̣͖̬̖̲̮͔̣͎͈̬͕͎̗̺̬̱̯͚̪̖̙̱̙̩͈̘̺̙͍̉̔̏̇̀͋͂̓̐̂̋̋̃̃̑͌̌̈́̑̾̑̎͂͋̀́̄̿̉͐̈́͗̽̀̈́̈́̊͛̓͒̌̇̽͋̔̾͂͛̐͒͌̐͗͂͌̒̄̅̀̊͋̐͑̐́̎̀̓͆̋̍̊̉̓̽̽̊̾̾̽͒̌͒́͒̔͒͛͑͐̒̔̎̈͑̀̆̒͐̒̿͋̓̽̂̽͑͊̑̓̓̀͑̌͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̲͓̗͈̟̬̜̩̯̭͇̘̺̟̹͉͕͓͈̝̱̺̝̘̰̙͙͍̱͍͖̪̟͖͚̱͕̙̳̯̳͙̪̬̯̥̮̠̫̺̥͙̭̘̙͖̦͈͍̱͈̞̲̤͙̻̠͚̗͓̥͙̟͇̝̭̝̦̻̫̼̣̮̲̠̰̥̞̙̞̹͎̥̗̗̪̼͕͇͔̫͎͍̹̰̭͔̹̙̤͕̥̫͉̦͉̱͎̰̭̣̋͗̽͋̂̏́̈͊̓͐͒̑̊̍͊̈́͆͊̈̍̓̈́̓͆̒͒̓͋̌͆͛̀̽͆̅́́̍̏̍̀̆͐̆͆̔̄̾̿̓̔͊̈́̒͆̈̓͊̀̑̑̋͛́͛͑̀̂́͂̒̈͂̓̓̈́̓̃̐̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̵̪͕̦̱̖̖͚̖͖̩͖͙̟̺͇̼̲͉̼͕̟̲̗̯͛́̏̓̊̆̀̇̒͐̓̍̀͂́͗̑̿̾̋̀̀́̐̀̎́͑͋̎̇̾͌͑̊̊̍͐͒̀͛͂͊͒̀̄͂̑͐́̔̇͌̉́̾͋̆̏͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝  
̶̡̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̛̛͇͍̝̬̟̲̥̰̻̙̣̰̫̝͕̖͔̻͖̬͇̦͎̻̳̜̘͚̝̹̻̹̗͈̟̫̥̮͕̼̳̞̙͔̱͖̗̥͚̗̱̥̫̥̰̖̠̦̞̜̬͇̺̤͓͔̙̭̯̼̪̺̫̳͍̬̲͚͕̲̻̗͓̥̩̥̗̭̺̰̜͇̻̦̪̱̫͈͍͈̮̤̦͖͓̲̜͖̣̱̹̩̙͍͎̪̥̝̜͎̮̻͈̻̺̗͉̳̗̻̘̱̱̹̮͉̺̲̜͕̫͔̫͕̪̪̫̬̥͇̥̥̻̪̝͉̳̘͚͎̦̘̼͙̝͎͉̣͉̄̊̿͒̅͂̊͑͒̇̀̎̇̂͑͋̍̌̿͊̈́̿̽̏͂̊̃̄̒͗̋̈̂̔͛̅̍̇̈̐̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̨̡̧̛̻̥̜̝̤̺̳̞̰̗̮͖̤͇̟͔̝̯͉̲͖̬̜̟̻͖͚̟͉̻̖͔̺͎͙̖̞̣̣̥̱̦̭̤̃̓̈́͂̅͛͐̽͋̋̊̀͗̅̍͆͗͆̿̓́͛̑̉͐̿̀̔̋̂̎͌̇͒̄̽̾̋̌̃̀͂̀̓͗̈́̂͑̀́̈́̎̈́̑̔̀͗̑̐͑̾̿̿̐̅̿̌̆̔̈́́͛͐̍̂͐́̍͋̿̌̈́͂͂̈́̊̾́̅͛̃̃̈́̓͆̓́͐̇̍̇̑̍͂͆́̓̋̓̈́͗̈́̀͒͌̽̄̊͐̽̓͑͑̐͂̃̓̅̆̓̊̍͂̍̌̀̽̓̂̈́̆͆̀̐̊͒̃͗̌̃̑̋͊͑̑͋̈́̇̊͗͒̃̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̶̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̨͍̳̟̖̻̰̣̝͔̺̯͙̪͎̬͚͉͎̳͍̳̻̞̞̙͔̠̗̖̲̬̞̥̤̩͚̮̭͖̣̠̞͖͙͍̱͔̠͓̖̫̠̹̬̞̤͇̘̞̻̹̻̝̞̞̮̯̤̳̻̮͈̪̺̖͕̤̠͖̝̝̺̟̯͙̬̥̗̹͖̠͓͍̘͔̺͕̩͕̮̱̰̯͚̼̻͈̺͎͉͉͓̫̟̩͓͆̔̑̍̓̽̋̎̿͌̈́̍͜ͅͅͅͅW̷̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̗͚̹̠̼̼̗͎̺̞͍̝͖͕̥̫͙̥̝̼͖͓̟̮̘͕̩͇͎͍̟̥̫̣̯͌̋͂̉̔̿́̇̿̄̇̐̑̀͛͗̐̀̂̋̋̌̍̅̈̌̾̑̃̊̐̾̾̊̋̂͂̋̆̓̊̎͐͑̍̃̂̓̽͛̃̎͊̑́̃̎̽̾̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝ḩ̶̨̡̧̧̢̧̛̤̯͚̲̮̯̯̣͙̻͉̹̙̰̘̠̫̙̜̤̺͓͍̟͉̳͓͔̞̝̠̣̣͔̰̹̤͓̲̰̭͖̗̜͍̹̪̤̬̝̮͈̠̺͉͖͖̳̮̤̣̥͔̪̤͚̞͕̯̣͙̰̖͈͙̙̹̰̥͖͙̜̠̗̲͎̣͚̹̱͕̪̳̳̞̻͕͓͈̟̩͎̯̗͖̯̦͙̲̰̬̟͖̜͖̻̺̮̺͙̻̻̞̗̤̗̰̹͚͖̹̪̩̟͕̗̗̲͔͈̮͙̹̫̬͉̳̬̬̺̥̗̮͖̖̮̿̀̀́͑͛̌̄̀̀͐̽̋͛́̀̎̇͌́̏͋̃̋̈̍̎̆̅̂͋̅̍̐̽̌̄̾̎̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̴̡̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛͇̭̖͉̭̯̭̯̗̰͎̩̭̮̜̣̠̩̯͓͖͎̹̻͙͖̖̥̲̩̦͇̝̙̫̠̦̗̟͕̥̱̼̺̘͎̺͇̳̥̗̘͙̳̫̪̜͚̟̻̘̹̭̰͎̯̬̮̣̖͎̘̹͕̙͇̥͈̳̤̘̤͔̺͉̖͙̰̠̥͇̹̗̟͎͖̪͎̱̞̩̾͆̇̊̈́̿̂̂̓͊͋͆́̑̈́̾͗̔̊̉̈́͂͊̏̽͊̓͒͋̇̆̒̾̐̓̇͊̐͆̄͛̓̓͑͒̋̅̂̓̃͆̎͂̄̀͋̽̀̀̆̓̔̓̐̇̀̃̔̏̄̇̂͊̏̊̀̀̑̀͒̉̉̀́̓̓̎̑̍̉̄̑̑̿̂́̆͂̆̇̃̔̆̍̓̀̽̇͗͂̐͐͐͐̂̍̍͒̈̀̅̅͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̺͙̣̗̜̬̪̮̖̞̦͉̹͍͈͕̫̞̗͇͍͎̩̺̠̪̪͔̩̼̗̘̦̜̰̻̤̭̺̪͖̠̬̹̳̥̓̾̆͑̆̇͋̄͌̾̀̋͐̅̿͊͗̿͗̀͊́̂͑̋͐̇͗̀̒̍̈́̑͋̎̈̈̈́̒̎̍̌͒̉̅͊͆̏́̏͗̑̊̑̃̊͋̈́̐̇̇͆̅͛̓͂̍̆̅̾̂̐͆̆̏̊̒̾̉̇̈́͋̂̃̿̔̿͗̊͛̆̈̏̿̎̽̅̓̾́͂̋͒́̇́̀͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝d̴̡̧̧̛̛̛̬̠̝̳̱̰̮͇͕̪̣̜̬͓̗͙̬̫̝̦̞͖͓̝̼͚̹͉͔̈́̊͌͛͌͆̃̍́̑͛̀̑̅͆͌̌̄̋̒̍͂̈́̃̊̀͊̂̔́͛͆̓̉̿͒̉̋̌̂̽̌͒͛̀̓͐̉̀̎̑͋́̃̓̏͛̉̾̿͂̿̒͂̒̆́̿̃͋̈̇͆̋̂̀͌̀͗͛̈́͗̍̆͂͊̀͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ì̸̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̝̪̜̮̟̹̮̟̼̥͍͖̭̲̳͓̬̘͕͔͉̮̘̺̪̣̳͉̱̯̲̯̜͉̘̭͕͈̩̭̼̙̙̭̙͍͎̟͇̦̟̻̪̰̠̭͕̻̝̲̟̙͉̰̺̦̩̥̲̻͙̩̳̥̗̮̘̱̎́͐͐́͆̒̊̇̃̄̈̿͌̉̔́́̓͗̋̈͐̓͛̆̈́̓̒̀̏̂̎́̈̇͑̈́̃̌͗̓̽̏̈́͌͐͗̾̎̓̉̍́̂̇̄̀̓̎͊͛̐̀̈͊̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̴̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̠̖̯̱̦̙̫̖̬̯̳̗͚͚͓̫̲̥̟̫͎̀̂͊̅̋̀̐̉͆̊͛͌͊̐̇̓̾̿̾̉́̿̽̐̅̋̔̑̑̈́̿̏̿͒̽̃͌̈́̀̄͛̽́̐̐̓̄̆̈̀̓̄͌̃̾̀͊͐͐̊̈́̄̽̉̊̃̄͊̀͗̄͋̎͌͐̇̇͒̇̃̍̓̍̈́̈́̉̌̓͛̂̒̃̀̔̿̑̔͐̔̄̊̓̃́͐̔̌́̉͋͂͐͛́̈̃́̔́̉͛̈͒̿͊̒̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̛̙͉͔̠̻̯̮̟͓͇̹̱͔̺͖̝͖̘̹̫̜̖̗̳̘̬̱̦̥̘͇̻̼̝̣̤̜̯̰͚̲̘̱̥̖̻̩̪̦͉̳̲̖̤̬̼͍͎̤̩̩̩̫̥̪̘͓͎̮̪̘̙͎̬͓̦͇͈̖͙̲̥̥͖̮̟̟̝̰̬̗͈͓̲̞͔͔̦̗͍͙̙̘̮̥̘̘̝͍̮͇̣͙͈̖͉̠̺͙̻̜̲̻̟̠̘̹̪͍̣͎̫̤̮̣̝̘̭͕̹̳̗̩̤̠̻̣̬̜̬̳͍̖͇͙͈̺̩̱͉̝̪͇̣̫̙̦̟͍̘͍̟̂̽́͐̿́̽̆̌̂̑͌̓̽́̍̏̈͑̓̋̊̏̏̔̐́͆͊̍͛̀̈́̃̄̀̓̾̄̃̂̇͑̇͐̿̊̉͌͐́͛͐̾̐̊̆̈͗̈̀͆̓͛͑̏̈̅͒͋̆͗̓̐͋̈̆̏̋͊̽̉̈́͋̿̓̉̈́͛̄̍̈́̌̊̾̑̽͋̀̓́̓̊̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̨̨̛̲̻͔̥̺̗͙̜͎͎̺͚̼̘̫̤̯̯̬͍͖̥͖̗͇̘̙͍̺̻̮͙̔̓̓̑̑̄̋̍̓̂͆̄̓̇̽̈́̾͂̈́̒͊͒̐͆̂̕̚͘͘̕ͅ ̷̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̬̯̩̣̯̥̱͍̲̯̳̪̬̙͙̱͈͔̼͍͈̼͉̤̪͕̘̙͕̮͔̟̰͓̙̜͔͈͉̮̺̫̫̺̻̞͎͇̥͙̼̯͓͕̣̞̣̮̣̮̗͓̝͕̞͇̩̜̯̜͚̟͚̤͚̼̠͕̘̮̜̗̲͈͖̩͖͔͕̤͎̟̗̮͉͎̮̺͖̻̣̥̩̗̻̹̘͇̣̗̪̟̫͍͙͔̲͚̦̺̘͍̺̘̫̪̟͕͈̠̗̺͖̙͔̣̲͇̣͚͚͚̻̻̝̠̣͚͈̞̩̭̘̝̟̱̭̹̗͕͚̩̰̦̗̯̰̞͔͈͈̥̯̗̱͉̙̭̃͂̐̓̏̈́̀͋́̂̿͛̄̀̀͋̔̿͊͑̎͛͛̿̽͆́̉͋̌̄̈̾̒̓͛̒͆̈́͂̈́̈͋̊̎̐́̀͋̋͐̋̂̅̉̿͆̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̵̢̧̡̛̗͙̭̬̗̹͉̟͚̫̤̘̤͙̜͚̮̳̘̘̖͉̫͛̈̅͜͜ͅǫ̶̧̡̡̢̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̼̙̺̫͍͚̙̹̺̩̠͖̤̜͍̗͓͕̬͈̦̖̭̭̭̰̫͕͚͈̺͉̦̯̱̪̲̘̙͉̗͖̮͍͖̬̥͚̟͙̥̻͇̹̥̤̖͚̠̜̳̱̗̥̱̪͙̲͙̬̠͚̙͚̥̲̬̟̠̣̗̲̻̦̜͍̝͕̣̹̞͎͖̪̣̘̝̺͍̼̖̰̣̙̗͍̖͔͚̱́̒́̽̄̔͂͛̑̊͂͐͆̃̓̀̉̉͆͌͂̂̈͂͊̈̅̏̋̆̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̧̢̛͔͔̠̞͈͓̪͇̟͈̮̱̻̦̪̺̪͙̙͓̖̺̭̺̗̹͓̲͍̪͇̻͓͓̩̪̻̮̩̮̦̟̻̪̦̹̲̟͇͔͕̖̘͓̭̥̹̠̜̬̘̖̩̱̦̹͚̲͈͎̱̣͓͕͈̜̰̥̦̹̼͎͚̭̰̹͉̤̪̥̖̙̰͈͕̭͈̮̤̮͉̞̭͎̫͔̲̤̯̯̯͙̖̜͖̼̻͖̻̜̥͇̙̞̞̬̙͓̖̹̭̟̟̲̞̗̟̩̣͈̣͈̹͙̝̥͓̳̝̣̱̫̈́̌͌͌̈́̿̽̾̔́̄͗̑͋͐̈́͐͂̓̄̉̇̊̔̈́̑͒̃̓́̉̑̆̈́̓͊̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̱̙͈͉̟͓̭̠̬̫̤̥̥̰̬͇̲͖̳̬͙̞͈̖̺̼͙̘̳̥͍̟̰̻̖͉̫̤̰͉̳̥̱͍͔͍̘̩̝̬̭͕͇͔͇̪̤̝͕̗̞͓̯̘̮̠̤͍͖͎͕̙̤͉͙̥͙͚̘͓̖̙̯̖̮͇̥̖̹̺̯̭͖͎̪̜̦̖̳̝̱͉̦͔͔̫̰͒̐͊̄̂̆̇͊͒̉͐͛͌͋͋͆͒̅͐͂̓͐͗̏̄̇̾̀̿̊͂̔͒̊̽̔̆́̊̿̍̈́̀̂̍͆̒͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̧̧̨̳̬̬̳̣̹͚̬̯͙̮̘̹͉̬̰͉̥̪̬̹͍̥͖͎͓̞̠͕̱͓̥̙̲̦̰͉̯͔͕̬͖͈̟̮̦̜̜̗̫̳͙͕͎̰͒̊̍̍͊̾̓̀̾͌̍̓̈́̎̈̈́̓̂̐̒͒͂͗̈̊̋͘̚̕̕̚͠͠͝d̵̛̛̛͎̮͇͚̦͙͍͂͋̍͊̎͋̑̉̿̇̽͌͒͂̂̈́̈́̈͐̽̅̃͊̊̈̇̒̆́́͛̏̏̎̓̈́̃͌̈́̉̄̎͒̄̓̇̽̔͑͗͊̉̈́̀͑̍͂̒͌̈́̀͋̑̊́̇̉̿͂͌̃̏̅̾̿͌̌̀̀͑̀̓́̀́͌̔͒̈́́̂̈́̅̔̃͊̈̂̈͗̑̓͋̓̊̑̿̀̀͐̔̔̅͐͂̿̑͊̈́͑͂̌̓̀̈̐̑̑̇̋̓̄́̽͗̇͐̀͑͋͛͛̍͛̑̈́̂̀͑̂̔͐̂̎̅͑̍̌́͌́̓̈́̑̌͐̆͂̑̓̍͊̈́̃̎̔͐̐̓͗̄̓͑͗͑͑̽̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ô̵̢̢̧̨̡̧̡̢̩͍̘̰͖̻̪͈̥̻̦̲̺̳̯̖̼̯̙̗̺̤̗̞̳̘̣͖͚̻̳͍͖̤̠̞̲̮̻̫̘̥̻̯̲̘̦̪̤̙̠̪̥̘͔͉͇̮̤͉̮͎͓̞̯͎̱͎̪̳̟̞̱͍̹̬͇̘̺͕̮͍̤͈̙̲͉̩̬̞̝̯̻̖̣̮͉͇̻̼̘̌̾̑̐̌̆̆̒̉̾̓̉͒͛̅̔̎̿͊̏͐̾̀̀̈́̒̋̿͆͐̀̒̔̈̑͛̉́̒̓̒̓͘̕͘̕̕͜ͅͅͅͅͅw̸̨̢̛̱͔̰͈͂̓͆̏̋͗̀́͑̌͊̄͋̍̈́̀̈́̈́͂̽͋́͛̓͗̉̓̎͌̍̔̀͑̈̏̄̅̓̈̀̓͛͊́́̆̐̓̌̃̈͑͋̈̂̄͛͐͊̋̇̈͌͑̽͑̓̌̑́͗̍̌̐͗͒̆̌̓̊̆̊̚̚͝ͅn̸̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͇̠̠̗̤̟̮̺̒̃̍̎͌̔̿̈͗̇̔̀͆̇̈̃̓̉̇̀̽͗̐͗̄̃̽́̍̈̈͐̉̽͐̀͊̔̐̽̒̓̈̌͑̃̓̈̆͌̀̔̔̓̂̈́͊̐͐͋͑̏̍͋̌̔̽͒̏̂̇͛̓̓̿͌̀̓͋͛̒͌̀̍̈́̀̀̀̾͐̉͗̓̃͑̒̈̈́͐͐͌̽̉̾̃̎͐̎̋͋̋̈́̏̂̆͛̇̉͒̓̑͒̋̆͒͒͗̓̀͋̒̉̀̐̂̓̋̄̀̊͌̆͛́͊̈́̄̈̊͆̾̾͐͌̀͐̂̾̓̇̇͑̆̓̈́̓̊̿̃͑͆͂̐̿̓͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̸̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̣̝̻̞̳̳͎̠͖͉͓͍̼͈̟̲̯̪̯͇̗͖̹̮͓̬͇͊̑̄̆̑̊̽̀̿̂̋̽̈́̿̀̆͒͆̽̈̍͗̐͗̈͌̐̈́͒̔̌̄̈͛̐́͋̍̐͆̾̒̋͗̔̽̓̍̑̒̐̑͛̇̈́̉͌̊́̾͋̀́̿̈̈́̋̅́̈̓̒͂̏̓̒̉̋͆̃͌̓̍͐͐͌̀͛̿͒̑̅̈́̌̈́͌͗͐̀̓̔͛̉̐̆͗͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅh̵̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̛͕̥̣̟͇̱̩̰͖̘̩̺̻̦̙̞̝̭̩͖͕̝̱̖̥̻̲̦̯͓̬͓̤̮̩̲̮͎͍͙̞͍͉̞͈̱͇̗͚̞̘̟̙̘̙͈̙̤͈̳̼͎̫̻͙͎̰̩̤̎́́͛̌́͑͂̍͐͊̆̏̏̓̿̑͊̇́̆͆̄̄̓̽́̍̓͑͆͆̅̉̑̈́̔͑̽͗̌̊̌͗͛͐̔̀̆̀̽̈́̇͋̑̂̍̋͐̂̍̑͋̈́̓͐́̋̆̀͂͌͐͗̉́̓̄͐͛̾̒͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅę̴̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̤̟͖͎͕̗̜̖̤̩͙̣̗̝͕̮̙̟̜̩̩̬̯̰̫̳̳̺̭͈̯̮͇̜̯̗͉͕͚̫͍͈̥̫͖͔̙͈̳̩̘̝̪̞̯͇̦̜̝̹͓͓̯̖̻̰̞̘̭̝̦͉̣̻͚̰̲͕̫͎͎͖̪̪̮͙̱̣̭̞̻͖̠̼͙̜̯̬̭͍̞̪̹͎͙̯̬̮̥͎͖̱̻̭̰̱̠͇̝̟̭̭̱͓̯̮̠̲̘̪͙̬̰͍̻̻͓̱̜̘̮̼̬̙͍̟͍̦̙̹͉̰̟̲͖͈̦̩͕̖̙̣̥̜͎͔̻͈̖̙̩̣̦̈̌͊̐͗̓̂͐̓̿̊͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̴̢̨͓̮͇̼̘͎͖͇͎͈͉̬̮͔̰̼͙̗̣̮̦̙̙̭̯͉̥͉̜͙͖͎͖̩͙̯̼̣͐̅̒̂͊̒̀̋͌̂̅͒̒̆̒͛͂̽́͂́͒̅̊͌́̈̓̈́̾͂̃͌̑̇̔̀̑͋̋́̿̾͛̿̂̔͑̈́̓̎͑̏̒͆̿̈́̉̽̆͐̑͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ȩ̴̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̨̦̪͖̠̰̳̝͓̱̗͈͚̻̤͇̘̱̯͓̫̭͓̜͇͇̪͕̰̫̳̭̗̻̮̗͕̹̹͇̜̜̻̜̬̙̜̙̖̘̜̘̳̥̳̹͇͈̫̮̫͈͚̫̙͚̙̜̬̱̞͈͚̜͈͈̥̩̖̙̦̣̹̗͇̪̳̯̱̫̘͇̲̮̲̞̜͉̱̾̌̆̃͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ,̷̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̡̢̨̛̛̜̭̝̪̯̞͚̜͎̫̬͓͖͕̺͓̣͙͎̦͉̬͙̖̤̦͖̥̜̲̻̫̥̣͎̫̦̝̟̜͈̠̪̣̲͎͓̗̬͓̜̥̠͎͙͈̳͚͇͇̰̝̱̼̬͚̺̹͚̬͍͈̞͖͉͚̟̤̟̲̘̯̜̟̙̠͓̯̠̟̠͉̼̬̫̼̩͍̤͔̭̦̮̦͍̯̹̳͍͖͉̻̹͙͓̯͍̝͚͓̟̳͖͎̪͇̻̹̙͖̮͉̝͖͕͔͚̱̖̳̦̗̺̘̗̰͓̤̞͖͕̼̜̜̜̟͖̰͔̻̤̀́͊̓̓̍͛̐̈́̇͊̍̏̏̅̓̀͊̀̈́̈́̅̌̔̄͗͆̒̓̋̀̀̐́͒̀̈́̋̑̀͋̿̋͌̿͂̎̈͋̓̏̀̊͂̿̏̿̈́̌̈́̓́̏̂̆̋͗͊̈́̓̋̎́͒̀̈̐͊̊̇̐̑́̈̃̈̀̈́́͗̽̇̽̒̋͛͋́̒͋͆̿͌͂̔̋̀̄͑̒̈́̇̓̆̈͊͑̀͆́͛̃̾͒̂̓̈́̈́̊̎̒̊̈́̀̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̗̹̜͈̳̫̤͕͕̦̬͖̲̗̳̩̪͕̳̫̭̺̜̝̬̻͚̞̰̖͇̼͍̪̼̩̳̱͉̣̤͖͙̖̻̩̞͕̦͖̺̮͍̘̦̰͎̟̹̼̜̮̰͇̮͍̟̱̝̣̲̯͖͙̠̻̮̖͎͓̻͔͖̭̳̠̦͕̜̘̮̬͚͔̠̩̝̹̞̣̗͔̖̗̲̥͇͙̥̜̥͈͇̠̱̥̥̹͖̗̥͉̳̫̟̱̫̗̙͛̈́̍̽̓̐̊͊̽͐̽̃͛͗́̓̓̐͑̏̓͊̄͐̍̒̋̀͒́̑̑̎̾͛̍͂́̈́̊̓̑̐̍̒̓̄̉̀͂̏̍̓̆͂̏͂̉̄͒̅̄͊̏̏̑͑̒͛̃̆͒̈̃̃̅̏̌͗̎̌̄̎͒̿͋̄̑͑̔̊̓̈́̏̀͐̐̉̍̋̐͂͗͌͆̋̌̉̅̆̍̄͌̈́͑̌͒͊̆͑̇̌̓̅̂̀̿̊̈̅̋̌̽̒͛̈́͛́́̾̆̍̔̌̆͋͐̃͌̽̓̀̈́͐̿͆̂̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅT̵̨̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̝̗̻̳͎̹̺̝̯̯̞͖̗̯̭̞͖͔̻̦̖̞̱̙̗̹̜̞͍̮͔͇̩̲͖̙̟̣̮̬̯̙̝͇̦̭̞͚̩̪͈̱̞̪̭̟̻͚͓̠̟̰͎̟̣̟̬͓̳̘̟̼̘̘̥̘͇̮̮̼̜̳͇͖̺̞͚̮̞͉̜̦͉̙̗͕̼̦̰͍͔̰̖͙̘̞̟͉̦͇̼͈͎̣̰̺͚͙̝̝̖̻̯̹̮̺̞͔̰̬̹̠̪̠̺̫̜̳̦͇͂̎͂͒͑̀̆̿̆̓͆̔̽̉̃̃̄͑͑̄͆̈́̀̏̈́̎͑́̓̐́̓̾̊͌͂̃̒͂̊̏̔͂̀̓̾̉̽̐̎́͛͊̑͌̈̋͌͑̽̿̿̋̀͗̐͂̀̒͑̄̐̎̂̇͐̈̓̊̊̍̍́̅̐̀̀̔̉̄́̏̏͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̡̡̧̨̧̛͚̥̭̼̫̞̭͖̙͉̳͓̬͓̗͙̹͕̦̹͕̗̺͍̳̣̼̗̪̲͉͈̩̩͉̤͊͆̈́͗͊̒͋̓̋̋͊̎̀̈́͌̍̔̀̐͗̃̀̒͌͋̋͐̄͋̂̔̉̐̈́̄̊͌̍͑̓́̈́̆͐̃̈͐̽̎͛̃̓͐͂̉͌̿̋̆͛̈́̐̓́̀̽̍͒̈́̍̊̀̉̽̄̀̆̀̉̈́̈̓̐̏̍̓̓́͗̔̑́͑̔̾̀̔̅͛͊̓̑͋̎͑̒̀̿̾̽̓́̊̋̌͋͋̇́͐̒̈́̅̏͂̀̑̏̽͌́͊̽̀̈́͌́̀͒̀͆̄̈̈́͆̈́͒̂̍̉͒͛̎̆͐͗̓̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̵̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͉͚͖͔͚͈͉̞̣̼̝̤͙̺̩̙͎͕̯͍̜̰͕͈͍͓̥̫̯͖͎̘͈͔͙̗̹͍̬̬̝̞̺̯̪͍͔̪͕̥͉̜̱̣̫̥͚̞̝̟͕̤̲̱͓͚̺̯̣͕͚̝̝̘̙̤̤͍̮̜͇̗̜̺͉͉͚̰̝̟̩̥̹̫̺̩̮̫̠̭͖̭̙͓̣̪̥̭̝͎̞̼̹̖͚͕͈̱͉̪̦̙̥̓̐̒̓͋̄̓̍̾̏͑̇̑̍̂́̈́͂̌̎̉̽̒̅͂̍͐͌͆́̍͐̎̋̓̓̈̄̾̓̓͑̀̒̀̈́̓̄͒͊̀̐̆̂̾̎̈̂̈́͛̔̿̔̎͂̾͋̿̄̆̾̓͆̈́͒͒̈́͒͌̄͌̃̆̒͂̆̿̀̈́̓̈̀́̂͆̋̒̓͂̃̏̔̓̀̐̀̎͛́̀͑̒̄̈́̄̑͐̆͑́̑̆̃͊́͌̀̈́̏̈́́̌̂̉̎̓͒́̋́͑͛̈̈̄͐͛͊̆͑̊̅̐͆͋́̔̍̈́̇̓͆͋̑̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ?̵̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͙̹͍̯͙͇͖̖̤͚̝̪̟̩̫͖̤͔̦͕̤̭̼̖̲̭͕̝̗̼͕͎͉̱̪̭͕͇͔͖̻̫͎̣͔̬͚̦̬̝̭͎̘̮͍̥̱͍̩̙̦͙͇̩͈̮̻̬̹̑͂̀́̒̋̆̒̑͌̌̐̔͆͛̏͂̿̈́͋͊͌̈́̀̈́̌̔̽̎̾̔͌̃͂̋͋̑͂̈̽͂́̇̄̓̾̇͆͌̄̎̅̌́̂͗́̐̓͊̾̀͊́͑͌̑̔́̀̈́̾͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̢̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̮̦̥̻̙̦̖̰̘̯̫̭͙̱̘̲͍̖̗͍̯̻̲̻͎͎͔̹̩͍̲̘̩̼̯͉͕̣̩͕̞̙̟̩̊̍̄̇̈́̔̎͋́̽͊̽̈́̑̈́͒̎̃̉̂̃̄̀̇͑͌̉́̔̏̐͊̂͐̈́̈̅͛̇̿̑̈́͛̽̒̊̒͛̍̍͗͆͛͗͂̓̈́́̿̔͛͌̒̂̃̌̋̃͂͑̀̑̌̄̇̈́͋̔̌̇̅̈́̆̋̀͊͐͐͌͗͗̔̓̋͌͋́̑̉̃̽͗̈́͌͐͒͑̋̋̃̈́̌̐͑͆͒͆̈́̌͐́̋̀̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝W̸̨̢̙̱͓͖̒̊͌̆͗͑̏̓̓̆͛̔͆̈̐̌̄̀̅̿̓̋̋̐̈͆̍̾̀̂̃͗̒̈́͂̇̄̊͂̐̋̎̆́͊̄͌̏̆͛̈́̓͆͋͂͐̀̓̌̎́̽̇̑̐̓̐̾̒̄̓͐̋̽̂͛̄̒͑͋̀̈́̔̽͐̾̐́̀̂̋̍̀͂̆̊͂͐̑̓̊̾̄̈́͗̃͊͗̓́͆̓̈́̉́͋̄́̌̀͂̆̆́̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝h̶̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̳̼̱͔͓͖͕̺̺͈̙͚̦̣̜̭̺͕̼̼̦̠̳̭̝̣̯̥̦̪̮̦͍͇̺̠͕̝͚͕͙̜̞̞̫̥͎̪̙̗̦̮̩̘̹̯͔̼̜̬̣̙̞̠̻̣̖̜̞͎̻̪̮͕̮̝͚͔͎͎̱̪̲͉̻̳̬̭̘̥͈̜̳͉̫͕̯̦̮̥̖̱͍̞̳̳̤̩̜̜̪̟̱͈͙̟͎̻̜̱͙̰̻͉̠͕̪̠̯̱̭̼͎͚̥͓̞̟̣̪̭͖̪̻̤̤̱̙͔̰̺̦͖̼͎̼̼͗̀̍̎́̇̽̎͗̏͋͒͂̃͒̀͆́̿͋̀͌͊͒͘̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅó̶̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̨͍͎͎̫͔̘̝͔̣͓͍̣̻̮͖͓̘͉͈̤̙͙̰̙̩̼̰͉̯̠͓̣̝̜̝̮͚̙̠̻̹͉͇̳͓̻̹̼͇̤̯̼̟̭̳̞̪̻̠̰̥̜̜̜̜͈̜͈̱̤͇͖̯͙͐̋̏̑̀̊̈́͑̍̃̉̿̿͆̇̉̀̉̀̀́̿͆͒͑̔̿̈́̿̈̍̆̐̏̔̈͗̀͂̓͛͆̄́̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ'̴̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̤̭̝̹̱͕̫͕̘̦̗͇̼̻͎͕̞̬͉͉̣̳̟̟̪͖̖̬̺̳͓̥̬̝̭͚̺̺̦̪͍̳͖̣̘̘̠̺̺̭̥̻̗̪̖͔͖̺̜͍̼̭͖͕̤̜̺̠̝͍͇̟͚͎̮̪͚̰̳̮̘͖̰̰͇̜̫̥̱͖̬̼̯̪̗͍̺̹̺͓̗̩͇͚̮͙̱͚͙̥̗̳̳̙̮̠̤͉̥͎̙̪̯̳̻͖̼͎͂̓̅̀͌̅͑̿̅̈́͂͂̔͑̄̅̑̔̋̄͗̆͗̒̆̐̏̈́̈́̒͂̄͒̄̓̈́̈́͑͌͗̾͆̍̽̑̈́̆͂͑̍̀̑̋͌̌̉̿́̏͛͛͂͗̅̉͆̅̇̃̈́͌͌̈͗̑͗͂͌̑̿͆̍̅͑̓̂̌̊͗̐̒̎̆̈́͒̓̄͋̈́͆͗͋̇͐̀̃́̿̎̊̈́̊̀̀̔͆͌̿̀̊͐̾̐̃̌̌̎̿̓̌̆̀̍̉̿̔́͑͐͊́̓̓̌́͛̆̈́͛̐͊̓̃́͑̅͑̍͌̀̑̀͑̑́͛̃́̔̆͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͓̮͔̫͉̬̱̱̬͚̮̝̣̦͓͖̣͉͚̜͈̬̥̟͈̯̤̫͉̘̦͔͙̫̻̦̳͉̮̹̮͉̰̠̝͓̦̙̗̖̗̪̭͙̞̠̖̰͈͙̖͚̘̲͎̲͖͔̳̟͍̞̺̙͕̱̫̻̭̳̙̪̞͔̲̰̳̘̦̮͔̦͕̥̪̝̟͙̺̻̲̲̫̮͖͖͎̟͚̯͈̳̜͉̞̝̗̣̝̫͉͈̫̲̳̻̩͉̮͚̲̠̠̜͔̪͙̝̪̰̫̯͙̥̤̣̬̮̯̹̟̫̩̳̗̟̙̥̟̩̩̮̻̲͕͎̖̣̮̼̠̖͎͉̥̘̘̦̱̝̼̟͔͆̍̊́͆̄̿͐͗̑̈͒́̓͌̽̅͊̏͛̽̀̊̐̉͒́̽̓̓̀̆̐͂̃̎̍̉̿̓̈͐̑͋̀̿͆̌͋̌̇̐̒̏̑̀̓̿̍̈́͐̏̃͂͗̋̂́͋̾̾̇̊̌͊̊͌́̓̎̂̅̉̆̐̊͌́̐̄͒̇͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̱̲̠̪͎̜̣̬͕͈̗̬͖͉̣̭͖̭̘̯̩͇͖̺̣͓̲͍̬̭̰̘͈̬͉͓͖̥̙̭̩͙̬̜̬͖̖̝̭͎̳̼̝̙̜͎̯͎̻̬̩̖̞̰͎͇̜̙̳̠̞͍̤̻̘͚̫̪̤̪̝͙͉̠͙͎̲̱̘͎͍̝̮̱̻̻̩̳̗͇̭̟̭̬̜̲͙͔̠͚̜̂́̈́̂̆̂̈́͗͒̇͛̆̀͗͗́̌̀͛̿̄̽̋͐̏̎̿̾̎̎̔͛͋͂̑́́͆͂̓̽̓̀̾̐͌̓̀̓̽͐̔̓͛͋̓͒̓͂͆͌̍̐̊̄̂̑̓̇̀̽̾̔̍͑͛̎̋̆̇͐̓̃̍͆̑̉̉͋̆͛̌̃̿͋̃̍̃̈̈́̾̅̄̓͗͗́̾̓̌̈̉̇̆̇̒̈̿̀̆̓́̿͂́̉̄̓̅͒̆͑͌͛̈́̋̐̅́̀̎͒̿̍͗̄̉̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̷̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͍͉̜͕̟̪̜͚͕̩̟̩̦͔̞̬̦̼̘̠̹̻̱̥̮̭̲͎̼̠̹͖̺͎̟̗̤̩̲̟͙̞̹͈̘̣̰̲̮̤̥͉̭̻̖̯̳̮̫͓̤̘̱͕͚͍̩͔̰̭͍͈͉̹̳͇̻͈̺̘̲͕͇̭͍̝̪̼̩̤͖͍̞͕̖͎̫̯̰̫̰̘̠̳̝̩̯̻̯͖̟̖͖̞̮̖̯͚̺̠͉̦̜̹̰̬́̓̑̿̄͒͐͑̄̂̎̀͋́̆͗̂̓̄̂̉̋̎̽͆̒̍̒́̐͋̿̌͐͛̍́̀͐̾̌̐̈́͋̈́̍̍̀̒̈́͌̄̓̏͑̉̄͒͐͛͂̂͐͋̇̈́̽͋͒͒̉̈́̈́͋͋̒͌̽͋͗͑̅͆͊͒̂̋̌̓́̀̀͑̽̒͆̒͛͒̍́̓̈͗̓̍̈͒̃̈́̐̄͋̓͐͌̈́͋͊͒̃̑͌̈͛̉̓͌̍̑̔̉͒̂̓̆͛̈͛̆̃̉̿̾͌̂̓̀̔̑̏͋̓̈́͆̊̋́̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅǫ̶̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̛̛͎̺͈͈͈͔̮͍͈͍̬̘̗̳̣̰͔̻̘̖̼͙̯̗̘͓͓͇̫̲͓̲̺͎̠̙̫̦͓̯̪̻̱͓̘̲͈̰̥͉̲̗̳̖͈͔̲̙͙͎͚͎̤̫͉̖̠͓͓̣͍̯̭̜͖͓͉̖̮̫̗̣̪̱̹͖̉͐̊͐̆͂͆̈̐͒̇́̔̊̈̔͊̾̿̍́́̏̈́̽̐̈́̽̓̎̑̾̆̈́̂͗̈́̂̽͋̄͂̒̅̂͂̀͆̈͌͋̍̆̃̔̑̈́͆̅̌́̒̈́͑͆̏͋̋̉͌̈̈́̾̄̀̃͋̓̓̂̿̑̋̆̾͂̽̿̂̂̄̾̈̈͌̀̽̌̀̎͐̔̿̑̾͆̑̓͆̅͋͊́͌̋̌͆̈́͑̅͌͐͊̏̇̀̾́̐͋̓̏̈́̿̃̆̉̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅw̶͙̥̞̩̠͕̦̼͔̝̫̾͌̀́͌̂̌̈̋̈̉̉̍̀̇̓̈́̌̀͊̽͛͠͝n̴̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̟̹̗̘͎̲̻̣̩̘̬̮̯̠̲̝͕͕͈̤̝͈͚̖̺̺͙̩̤̩̖̳̘͕̹͉̥̺̣̺̰̘̖͔̩̥̫̬̰̭̱̭̫̙͙̩̺͖̪͔̳̱̙̣̺̹̯̪̱̳͍͓̣̙̗̣̣͎̹͈̙̞̮̘͙̫̙͔͈͕̱̦͍̺̤͚̮̬͈͚̩͔͉͔͎̝̬̬̥͕̼̣̝̥̠̗̝̲̞͙͓̞͍̼̳͈̜͈̠͔̱̭̙̳̜͍͈̳͉͉͓͚̘̝̳͎̟͍̼̗̲̘͂̅͊́̂̄̿̏͐̈̏̓̆̄̀̈́̍͌͐̿̇͂̏̐̅̇̈́̀̇̾̌̇͒̔̏̐͌̈̔͊̐͋̀̍̌͒̌͊͂̊̎̃̀͒͑̓̀̍̑̑̾͌̀̇͊̋̀̅̒̎͐̃̅̒̄͋̊̊̎̅̓͑͋͛̌͆̄͋̏͊̓͒̈̿̋̏͊̌̑̾̍̄͒̇̄͗̐̇͋̾̊̋͌̽̌̓̐̇͌̏̅̌̒̀̔̂͗̂͌͐͋͋̔͋̆̐̽̾̆̀̒̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̢̡͕̲̜̻̩̘͈̦̠̞̝͖̱̭̣̝̭͔͚̱͖̥̭̠̲̗̻̟͍̰̟̤̥̱͍͖̪̱̬̺̘̲̲͉̹̞͕̦͉̮̠̖̙̠͎̬̼͕̖̥͓̗̱̳͈̦͎̹̲̝̠̝̺̣͍͓̗͔͙͇̝͎͖͓̩̙͕̩͉̻͖̦̩͚͇͙̯̞͕͈͇̝͉̬͚̜̬̲̰͕̣͙̺̦̲̹̳̤̗͓̦͕̹̯̲̠͈̼̮͙̫̥̱̜̪̙͕̳̒̑̈́̆̅̏̇̿̓͌̉̍̑̈͂̑̽̇̈͂̐̇̈́̊͂̐͑̽͆͐̌̿͂͐̈́̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅh̴̨̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̯͚̼̤̬̳̦̤̞̱̲̜͙̫̫̞͉̭͎̤̬̯̼̠̹͖̹̳̱̺͚̭͈̤͎͍̩̫̯̱̼̹͎̹̱̗̠͍̲͕̱̪͍̦̙̞̙̭̝̬̝̻͈̟̘̗̜̺͖̩͙̳̜͇̻̫̟̤̦̲̰͍̘̦̝̳̼͕͇͕̬̯̩̠̹̹̝͈͙̠̠͎͚̱̪̦͇̬̺̬̮̲͎̯̫̭̻̞̗͓͚̭͎̺͕̪̜̝͇̪͇͔̺̯̳͔͇͔̖̪̩̗̼̦̲̼̞̺̮̙̬̐̂͒̽͛̊̀͌͒͐̏͋̂̔͒͛̒̑͌͂̍̀̃̈́͛̆͛̇̓̊̌͋̅̑̽͒̑̾͌̈́̔̑̐́̅̆͛̀̅̀̇̓̌͋̆̄̀̏̌̊͗̄̉̔͐͂͐͗̿̇̆̐̐͂̅͋͐̏͌̏̊̂̀̀̈́̉̈́̉͗͌͂̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̡̨̛̛̛͔͕̹̱̯͚̯͍͍͎̬͎̖̠͖̜̹̝͙͖̟̫͍̞͎̬̣͈̩͚̖̫͔͉͈̭͎̙̖̹̖̲͙̪͓͓̯̮̙̦͇͓̝̝̻̻̜͕̱̪͈̠͓̦̥̫̘̮͚̇̈̈́͋̏͂̓̉̃̇̀͛͂͊̇̅͐̓͋̍̾̀̈́͂́͌̈́̈́̋͊̏͐̈́̑̽̐̄̀́̕͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝r̸̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̘̤͚̗̠͔͔̠̖̪̥̬̬̣̫͙͇̰̥̳̻̤̯̦͉̥̟̺̹̰̹̞̲̣͕̘̭̫̙̼̟̱̬̝̟̺͚̲̳͙̘̥̰͇̦̗̱͓̞͚̻̮̰̩͓̮͚̬̹̲̤͈̪͙̭̮̘̖͍̤̠̰̳̭̪̜̜̩̲͚̺̘̹̤͕̯͚͍̼̦̗̫͍̞̬͕̙͇͍͓̭̖̦̼̾̋͑͐̎̉̎̀̈́̈͊̅͂͑̀̈̈̉̐͗̈̆̅͌̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅȩ̶̛̛̛̛̛̞̱̩̺̯̟̾́͒̌͌̐̍͋́͌̈́͌͐́̈́̈̊̈̓͂̋̾̾̆̿̽͑̎̽̋̔̾́̌̇͒̽̀̈́̈́͐̔͋̔̾̏̔̾̑̌̽́̋̿̎̀̅̍̔̃̎̃̃̈́̿̈͊̉̋͑̆̽̉̃́̾̑̓̇̑̓͛̔̾̌̍̽̆̑̑̅̀̍̓͌̍́̀̌̌̃̆͆̈̀̓̋̿̆́̆̈́̐̀̀͆̅́͛̽̂͐́͋͛̋͆̆̉̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝?̸̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̤̫̗̦̭̗̳͚̳͎̹͙̯̫̦̥̮͍̬̝͈̳̻̝̺͔̝͎͍͚̤̟̖̦̞̭̹̬̺̣̤̰͕̺̱̻̩̹̣̬̯̰̻͓̙͖̠̲͉͓̜̙̲͖̳̭̹̉́̆̄̀́̆̎̄̿̒̅̑͐͗̂͑̿̆̈́͊̃̓̏͛̓͛̎̏̔̓̊̀̉̾̔͆̉̔͂̐̅̑̊̀͊̊̈́̄̓̀̈́̐̄̊̽̾̄̎̃̃͒̍̀̊̆̿̀̚̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̧̛̛̣̘̣͓̱̺͔̳̻̬̼͎͎͕͈͚̹̱̺̳̘̗̗͎̺̞̦̼̤͇̫͈͓͕͇̹̤̬̝̳͓̜̻̬̬̗̗͈̪̗̱̲̘̳̟̠͙͚̪͉̹̗̖̲̦̭͔̱̫͖̤͖̳̥̟͓͙͈͍͎̳͙̝̭̲̩̖̬̤͓̘̫̤͈͈̳̗̯̞̯͓͕͚͓̖̗̤͙͈͈̤̼̟͈̣̬̫̻͓͔̺̻̪̺̘͚̻͍̞͍̙̰͓̠̺͔͈̗̘̯̥͎̬̙̬͍̪̩͇̜̦̲̝͔͚̜͕͖͔̰̖̭̻̗̖̖̭͕͇͇̙̌̒̀̃̈̎͗̌̂͛̎̀̎͐̓͌͊̇͆̑̾͑̎͋̄͑̅͊̒̽̌̊̎̄̓͊̎̍́͋͋̇͑́̑̈́͑͛̒̓̓͛̈́̈́̏̄̈́̆͗̂̒̈́͑͌̊͆̀͒̑́̍̆̓̈́͐̉̈́̓̂͊̈͆̔̔̓̑͋̐̍͗̈̎̈́̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̫̩̙͉͓̭͖͎͉̹̬̼̼̞̤̺̤̱͚̄̀̈́͌̒͋̽̋̽̈̃͛̔͆̓̐͂̈́̾̌̀͛̿̒͂̾͗̆͊́̿̾́͑̽̆̈́̇͛̏͂͌̆̈͆͗̇͒̓̀̈́̃̉̓̽̆͆͆̾̎͒̈̊̌͐͋̌͆͊͗̍͐̇̉̈́͊̿͋̄̒́̈́̈͆̍́̀͗͂̍̈̉́̀͐̃̋̏͒̊̊͐̈́̇̄̽̐̑̃͆̈́̉̈̉͗̈́͒͌̍͑̽̎͂͗̍͊͌̈́̉͂̓̀̔̈͒̈̅̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝  
̴̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛͖͍͔͎̪̪̬̭͚̫͍̗̳̮͖͖͍͙͉͚̲͍̳̥͈̩͕̖̞͎͇͈̘̙̟̯͎͈͇̣̪͓̜̺͈̬̭̤̟̮̮̮̖͉͖͙̩͖̱͙̻̯͔̙͕͓̩̬̙̬̥̭̦͔͓͈̣͎̺̮̘̭̻͙͍͎̻͍̣͈͔͎͎̻̻͓̮̹̳̝͕͙̙̺̣̭̯̪̠͉̲̭͔̭̰̩̰̤̤̣̮̲̬̫̇̃̉̈́̏̔̔̀͐͒͛̉̆͐͊̽̊̒̓̑͑̐̉̈́̔̄̔̈́͋̎̓̏̌̈̉̓̀͒͌̉́̍͌̅̅̂̊͂̈͂̂͐̂̂̂̋̇̿̑̈́̈́̑̽̅̈́́̈́͒͂̿͆̂̾̀͛̑͆̌̂̽̊͗͂̏̇̉͊̓̊̾̈́̈́͆̓̑̿͌̄̈́̅͋̄̃͂̆̓̔̉̓̾́͐̿͗̿͆̅̉͐̎̀͆̊̈́͗̀͗̂̈́͌́̀͗͌̅̀̏̔̐̍̈́̊̍͊͛̾̎̃̐̐̔͋̾́́̈́̿͛̃̌̾̐͌̍̂̌̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̣̟͉͓̠͍̗͚̝̪̯͔̜̻̖̰̝͙̝̟͍̞͓̖̣͙͙̭͈̥̥̲̼̯͚̳̳̰͍̻̱̭̲͚͈͈̥͙͕͍̱̮̙̘̰̜͇̤̮͔̝̱̼̠̹̦̠̙̪̖̗̗͕̬͇̝̻̩̤̝̠͍̻͖̜̪̱̳̫̹͕͎̖̫̖̫̟̟͚̯̥̘̗̯͚̖̳͇̺͔̠͔̲͚̩̖͕̥̳̦̜̗̙͖̖̰͇͇̙̙͕̘͓̞̹̫̣͕͎̜͔̤̻͕̺̝͔͎͎͎̻̺̪̤̻͎͎̣͉͇̘͕̹̠̀̋̾̋́̀͂̍͑̐̐͐̓̇̓́̽̽̓̃̅͑̾̐̓̎͋̊̌͆̾̋̌͑̂̆̋̽̆͒͒̽̒̍̈͛̽̑̈̇̋̏̆̐̆̋̎͐̓͊̍̒̽͋̅̐̎͗͋̂̔́̐͋̽̈́͂̀͊̌͌͑̅̏̔͆̓͌͐͂̀͛̋̈́́́̽̈́̔̈́͌̇͌͑̈̔͊̆̄̈́̓̇̈̊̑͋̈̔̅̉̄́̊́͐͌̿̓͆͑͗͑̏͗́͌͌̈̒̄͋̊͐̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ"̵̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̪̩̝͎̹͔͎̦̥͎͍̝͎̪̖̞͖͚͎͇̥͓̹̪̠͍̲̬͎̭̞͓̭̝̟̞̼̙͔̞̜̬̙̞̗̭̬̹̺̤̬̞̬̗͉̹̦̪̙͈͎̜͓̜̭̱̟̺̭̖̮̫̼̥̥̭̠͉͚̺̦̰̝̤̲̥̗̺̥̝̰͓͔̱̪̳͓͙͍͍̫̞̮͉̤̪͈̱̘̭͓̤̩̳̫͎̙̱̟̳͍͈̙͇̫͔̤̪̘̻͖͎̤̜̮͕̱͚̼̘̒̈́̓̾͒̽̾͑̅̅̈́͗͂̑͑̏̃̊̏̄̅̀̓̀̄̄̈́̈́̊͗̈́͋̊̈́͗̓͒̍́̃͆̿̀͛̑̽̋͐̈́̊̔͋͑̉̌͂́͂͂̇̀͂̔̐̐͗̀͊̀̇̔̆́͆̍̉̋͐̇̍̔̅͊́̇̊̍͆̽͌̿͗̿͌̌̎́̾̆̈́̂̓̋̔̿̿͊̀̽͊̐̋̋͑̆͆͒́̄̿̓̽̾̂̇̇͌̾̌̿̈́̒̾̽̇͂͋͐̒̊̈̃͐̂̈́̓̇̄͂́̒̾̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅẎ̴̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̫̺̤̞̮͖͕͇̝̗͖͍̮͖̪̺̳͈͈̦̰̭̜̼͙͔̱̞̻̳̥̘͔̼̯̩̥̖̗̯͍̗̭͍͖̰̭͔̝̤̩̫͙̜̥͍̯̼͍̭̳̬̩̣̟̟͍͎̻͇͕͈̝̼͈͎̬̥͔͓̘̼̪̪͇̫͎̹͍̥̖͍̯͙̭͎̥̤͎͔͖͍͚̟̝̤̱͍͉͇̝͇̦̜̥͇̪͍̣̳̫̥̮̣̱̳͙͇̱̟͎̯̞̟̫̞̗̪̭͉̱̹̖̦̖͔̩̭̣͉̹͓̰̮̻̪̼̱̰̜̥̈̿͊̒̿̇͒͛̏̇̈́̒̃͊̆͐̓̂͛́̽̌͑͒̒̊̈̅́̍̌͛́̑̒͊̀͆̀̋́̉͂͑̂̒̓͊̿̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǭ̵̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̜̞̼͉̮̺̱̫̻̺̼̩̰̯̱͍̥̝̬̲̱͎͍̹̺̣̫͉̪̭̰̩̹͔̻̼̫̤̹͓͚͚͈̦͉̥̰̘̙̖̲̦͔̼͍̥̯̱̞̰͖̗͓̟̺̺̗̱̝̹̘̰̪̰͖̘̙͇̤̦̻͍̘̳̰̥̬̾̾̍̈́̾͐̋̏̋͛͗̌̊̋̏͒̽̈́́̈̄͛́̉̈́́̑̿̾́̋͐̎͑͌̉̿̌̒̄̋͊̃͋̉̀̈́͊̇͐̽́̊̾̀̃͋́͒̌͑̂͋̌̈̾͆̽̌̈́͑͂̈́̿̿̋͑̽̽͒̅̎͒̀̊̐̋̅̓̑̄̀͒̿̄̽͂̋͌̏̎͗͋͒͐͛̈́̒̉̃̈͒̍̾̓̍̈́͑̒̀̑̅̂̑͌̋̀̅̿̊̀̀̆̈́̀̆̅̒̓̎̀͑͂̒̅͛͌̓̇̏̊̔͗̅̇́̀̏̎̑͊́̈́̓͑͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅư̸̡̨̢̡̛̲͙̪̪̞̙̞̪̞̪̫̤̖̟̞̜̮͖̹̬̠̜͔̜̹͔̙͕͕̘̜͕̙͎͇͚̟̫̹̟͖͈͚͔̬͇̖̬͎͈̮̮̤̜̠̭̋̊̽͛͐̅̅͑̉͛͋̄̅̇́̏͊̊̎̇͗̑̽̾̋̓̋͆̂̽̿̎͂̐͂̈́̈́̿̎̒̓͒͌͊̈́̍̓̈́̃̎͐̌̂͗̐̀́͐̈́̑͌̓͆̓̀͊̈́̀͑͌̓̃̈́͒̀͑̇͒̑̿͒͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ'̸̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̠͎̦͚̯̼̤̬͕̥̟͚̞̤̹͇̙̰͖̟͎̗͓̫̫̭̮͕͙̲͉͔̰̤̬̣͔͕͎̬͉̦͈̫͎̱̜̭̹͈͙͚̱̘̥͋̽̑͊̍̉͂̒͂́͗̉̃̓̀̊̀̄͗̿̈́͋̂̆͆̽̍͊͐̄̆̒̂́̈́̏̉͊̓͂̀́̄̑͆͌̃̓̓̇̾̃̈́̃̇́̒̓̾̿̉̾̀͋͊̓͛͂̇̉͊̀̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅṙ̵̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͔̙͉̣̪̺̫̤̘̭̦̰̫̝̙̼̙̹͕̬̲̪̦̯͎̹̬͈͔̰̲̱̞̟̝̟̝̟̥̣̬̲͕͎̳͕̟̰̗̘͚̞̙̱̤̲̺̹̺̪͎͈̼͇̯̼̳̭̗͚̦͍͙͙͙̫͔̼͇͙̯̟͙̲͔͕͍̮̰̰̩̯͕͚̖̱̯̲̱̠͇̲̪͙̮̫͆̈́̔̑̔͂́̿̆̿̂̈́̆̇͐̿̎̏̓́̈́̇̒̌̃̐̏͗͛́̀̍̎͂̽̍̈̽̽̐̃̄͗͛͋̋̊̐̊̂̒͆̌̈́̔̌́̐́̑̈́̆̓̆͛̑̅̃̈́̉͋́́̎̃̿̔̓̽̍͊̓̐͋̃̓̎̌̏̂́̇͑̃́̇͑͂́͌͐̅̋̌̒̅͒͋̆̓̌͛͒̑͛̆̀̑̓̑͗͒͂̒̈́̀̓̌̔̈́̐̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅě̷̛̛̛̛͙̥̜̃̄̍͑͆̃̈́̿̑̓̒̽̈́́̌̑̅̇̀͗̊̂̀̀̐͑͑̓́̔̓͛̌́̎̐̆̀͂̂̓̐͋̒̈́̍̂̇́͑̓̔̓̈́̎̈́͋̅̎̑̃͑̇̂̆̓͊͂͛̋͗̀̈̃̓̃̄̒̃̄͑̈́̅̑̍͒͐̓̓́͛̃̍̽́̈̅̽͆̒̿̓̑̉̄̎̏͐̍̌̈̇̈͋͛̍͒̈́͐͌̓̐̌̋̉͑̋́̒͒̽̒̆̿͐̔̅̋̋̊̅̀̊͌̃̄̿̂͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̨̢̡̧̢͔̘̲͖̳̝̳̺̝̮̪̱̯̘̙̝͉͓̮̜̜̘̪̝̪̗̙̭̯͙̫̜̝̬̲͎͎͇̤͓̟͇̩̥͙͚̦̖̪̭͙̏͐̄̎̈́̿̿̿͌̄̋͛̿͜͜͠͝ͅͅḑ̴̢̛̛̬̣̟̲̝̘̗͚̻̙̋̈́̋̈́́̀̍̀͛̍̐̾̎͒̌̅̉̉̆͂͑͋́̇̏̅͗̍̌̀̽̈́̉̓͛̾͑̌̚̚̕͠͠͠ơ̸̢̢̛̛͎̩͔͚͎̥̺̙̯͎͙̭͖̜̲̺̹͖͈͙̠̜̫̜̺̻̣͉͎̥̳̬̻͈̤̦͈͋͌̄͆̈́̅̈̓̏͆͊͆̽͛͐̆̎͒͑͌͋͑̌̋͊̈̎̓̑͐̔̍̔͋͐̊̿̅̆̒̋͋̀̄̀̓̑̀͌̋̇͌̿̓͂͐͆͋͌͆̾̋̒̔͂̍͐̀̍̌̆͆̀͋͆̏͆̀̌̈́̋̀̃̀̓̆͆̽̔͒̓̅̂͐͌̀͒̎̃͋̉͗̊̊̈́̀͊͂̇͒̀͆̈́̐̅̍͌̉̍̆́̀͑̔̿̿̔͂͒̄͋̀̿̈́͐͒̈́͌͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝w̶̡̢̢̛͉͉͙̯̜̘̝̥̰̤̲͖͍̪̝̘͔̭̜̜̯̻̟͍̥͍̭͓̘̟͚̪̤͇͖̟͍̾̍̀͐͌̎͑̀̈́̀̓́͗͆̂̍̓̇̆̋͛̑̒͒̏̈́̔̿̇̀͋̉̽̈́̒̀̀̊̾̍̌̽͑̍̊̅̓̂̃̓͐́̿̍́͊̎̊̔̈́̈̋͌͊̈́̐̂͆͆͐̉̊̔͂̓͒̿̔͒́̒̂̍̋̎͂͌̏͆͂̐̋̋̒̄̌̾̋̒̂͊͛̌̓͌͐̇̈̐̓̾́͆̒͘͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̸̢̛̛̛̛̹͓͖̯͍̱̘͔̟̠̥̮̮̳͔̰̙͚̭̈́̈́̅͑́̄͂̽̓͗̇́̾͌̀̍̈́̈́̎̿̃̅̾͋̑̅͂̓́̈́̓́̾́͐͑̽̓̀̄͐͊̈͌̓̽̏͆̽͑͆͑͒͒̅̇͊̏̃̓̊́̈́̋̆͒̐̽̈̽͗̌͒̏͆͐́̆͋̽̓͊͛̋͗͆̑͋̈́͛̍͂̇͗̉͊̽̀͋̒̅̀̔͋̍͐̊̂̓͊̊̑̂̒͑̉̏̾̾̍̈́̆̑̀͑̈̇̍͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̟̻̮͔͔̲̫͍̺̘̬͖̖͖̰͓͕̣̞̖̞̘̮͕͉̹̮̣̥̜̬͍͈̻͓̟̥͍̺͈̣͉̘̰͎͙̰̹̺̫͙͍̱͓̠̠̦̝̤͓̬̠̝̪̦̣̥̺̬͎̬̰̘͉̮̭̝̗̯̰͉̺̦͍̥̲̫̥̠̳͔͕̟͙̯͓̰̻̙̯̟͇̦̗̟̤͇̮̗̫̫̙̩͕̜̠̱͉̥̭̣̤͍̼̭͈̦̜̙͉̳̗͓͊̈̃̿́̎̏̎͂̊̾̔͋̍͐́̏̓͌̎́̒̍̆̇͂̿̑̎̔̾͐̿̌͌̓́̇͆̅́̃̅͑̂̏̑̆̓̽̉͐̈́̽̇͂͊͂̅̈́̐̔́́̂́̅̾͆̏̈͊̌͋͊͗̓̊͛͑̀̿̊̾̇̈́̇͒͒̆͌̂̆̔̆͗́̈́͆̌̆͑̒̇̀̋̀́͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̠̙̙̠̜̭̰̜̩̞͉̙̻̺̼̹̯͇̜̭͎̱͚̤̲͉̗̺̩̱̤̥̘̹̠̼͖͔͙̜͔̦͈͈͖͕̞̫͚̥͖̺̱̺̰̮̬͎̫̬̖̬̻̘̫̜̦̻̺̣̜͔̼͈̪͚̬̮͓͈̦͉̦̼̮̱̜̲̲̼͖̦̱̣͉̞̝͉̠̯̰̳͎̹̹̖̟̩̫͇̪͇̳͇̜̳̱͉̰̱̗̥̟̲̖͓͖͌͆̋̆̍͗͂̽͆͐͑̂͐̄̏̽̽͛̀̎̔̀̂̀̆͆̀̈́̆̈́́̂̾̉̑́̐̄͛̏͗̓̈́̿͊͊͌̎̈́̄͗̉̎͐͆͂͛̃͌͒̌͒̄̈́͗̾̇̌̉͊͐̍̀͒̋͑̆̈̈̍͋̑̊͑̅̀̿̇̉̒͑̅͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̨̧̢͎͔̘̘̫͓̲̳͈͕̼͉͖̙̼̫̙͚͈̞̭̙̬̭̗̠̥̠̳̟̜͍̺̻̮̩̮̬̱̟̫̞̫͇͈̯͉̭̘̟̻͙̥̥͕̫̪͉̟͋̊̊͌͑̏́̈͋͆̉̈̋͌͂͋͑͆̿̀̂͐̿͑̈̌̑̓̀̈́̑͐͑̀̄̀̉̄̅̾̀̇́͐̒̀͗́͒͋̇͆͐̄͑̈́̔̑̐̑͆̃̒́̆̾̑̐̏̄̆̾̃̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̫̳̱͖̹̟͍̤̭͉͚̖̱̙̣͚̥̬͍̦̲͔̬̞͕̮̘̝͈̥̯̬̟͚̻̥͕̣͖̥͎̞̮̜̬̭̱͈̞͇͔̲̗͇̘̺̜̣̗̠͔̝̖̞̳̮̘̳͚͙̱͓̳̟̻̘̜͓͉̞̱͖̘͔̻̪̞̝̖͙̱̙̪̫̪̱͉̹͖͍̘̺̙̟͎̲̱̯̞̳̥̺̟̞͎̰̠͕̮͖̻̻̺̘̼͚̲̰̖̤̰̲̙̥͖͐͆͌̓̈́̇̃͌̍̌͂͒͌̾̆̈́̋͂͋͆̋̊̈́̈́͒̓͊̾̀̓͂̎̇̓͒̄̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̵̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̛̪̯̠̬͕͙̰͎͈͍̥̱̫̠̮̱͇̹̩̭̩͚̞̬͎̪̦͚̖̣̠̙̱̦͍̮̜̳͕͖̥̣̘̱̭̭̗̱̹͓̩̝̘̥̺̬̲̠̭̜̫̗͉͕͕͎̠̦͙̤̱͓̰̰̹̜̲̥͖̪̫̲̫͚͔̭͖̯̲̘̱͉̜͙̯̜̜͔̱͓̪͉̰̣̳͍̥̜̱͓̩̦̹̺̥̤͇͙̦̣̺͔̩̭̪̣̳̺̳̺͈̪̝̰͓̦̳̗̪̬͎͈̣͈̫̯̻̼̮̲̝̭͚̔̇̉̓̑̓̊͊̓̎͛̀̀́͒͋̈́̈́̈̂̐́̄͊͛̇̉̐̂̏͐̏͂͐̐̔̎͌͒͒͌̑͂̌̊̃̏́̈̇͑͆̂̓̐͗̈́̇̌̾̅͋͊͑̈̎̑̊̈́̃̊͌̾͑̓̃̉́͆͋͑̇͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̨̛͎̺͎͉͕̝̩͎̰͔̳͓͓̘̤̟̝̰̬̘̣̺̦͓̳̜͇̥̰͓̯͚̝͈͖̰͖͙̼̼͚͓̠͈̭̙̠̫̣̟͚̭̻̗̺͓̜̩͔̭͖̜̙̪͖̙̤͇̩̙͉͖̖̣̮̬͚̼̝̦̫̦̪͓̻͙̩̺̘͎̩͔̰̻͚̭̼̮͍̥͖̰̙̥̠̙͔̠̪͔̻̟̤̘̪͓̗̖͎͉͎͋͌̐͗͆̔̓̍̒̂̽̐͑̈̈́̍͂̋̃̎̎̐̿͋̒̾̊̓̈́́̾͑̽͒̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̸̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̛̼̼͖̤̫͇̝̣͉̺̩͉̞̝̲̱̦̭̰̯̱͇͙̱̳͖͇͕̯͎̫̘̰̦̳̙̗̻̖̦̩̰̲̦͈̫͎̹͖̠̪̭̙̪͙̬̬̤̞̪̓̍͌̎̍́͊́̎̿̅̽͊͋̎̊̋̒͗̉̇͊̑͛̆̋͌͂̔̓̽̏̌̎̏̆̔̍͊̋͋̀͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅṇ̴̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̥̱̪̩̫̻͍̲̮̥̤͓̙̠̲̖͎͎̹̫̖̳̱̥̱̜̜͔͇͇̤̺̜̠̙̮̰̞̘̹̤̳͇̠̲͇̥̙̤̟͙̖̲̖͉̖̺̮̹̰͍̜͕̗͔͙̪̪͙͍̬̜͎̤̭̘͇̥͔̞͍̟̰̭̻̯͇̘̭̦͎̥̹͖͕̼̝̪̦͉̗̲̲̭̙̤̱̳̟̙̥̮̬͇̲̙̝̱̟͙͖̝̩̬͓͉̫͓͙̯̭̪̮͖͖̰͉̲̄͑͊͂͑̓̈̅͊̔̈̓̽̒̆̿̔͌͒̓͑̎͌̐͋̄̽͆̀̏̈̆̒̍͌̌̽̈͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅḑ̵̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛͚̩̗͎̝͙͍̘̣̼͚̗͔̘̩̜̲̘̝̞̙͕̝̪̰̳̲͇͎̩͚̣̫̳̺̬̰̦̜̣̘̳̦̣̫̻͈̼͉̻͇̰͇̪̩̺̥̲̥̪̥̠̭͇̖̜̹̥̜̖̼̲̟͔̪̗̯̬͙̖̘̠̰̪̬͍̘̹͖͍̯̮͙͇̗̪͉͉̱̞̻͎̞͉͙͖̜͚̲̣̲͇̘̲̤̥̻͔͚͎̜̲̙̬̝̙̩͚̟̖̳͍̱̣̝̪̼͚͕̼͉̬̻̯̹̖͚̫̼̰̹̣̻̙̠̻͉̺̱̙̙̘͔͉͎̱̪͔̹͖̖̪͕͚͂̐́̃̾͆̀̽̀̈̿̿̏̀̓̅̂̋͗́̾̓̽̽͂̋̀̾̔̑͑̓̏̊̎͌̑͛̈͐́͂͐̌̉̒̄̿̋͋̅̽̈́̾͌͛̃́̅̅̿̅̆̋̎̑͋̅̔͆͗̆̇̅́͊͛̓̅̾͐̈́̓̊̅̌̆̃́͒̽́̓̊̇̓̔̉͆͒̑̊͊̑͛̀̒́̑̀̔̓̋̒͒̓͑̇̌͛̌̉̇͆̉̆͋͐̂͗͗̄͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛͍͕͔͈̦͚̱̫͍͉͈͈̰͓̯̖̯̹̝̥̣̻͍͔̼͖͍͉̳̑́̽̈̔͌́̅̏̾̃̈̔̈́͆̑̈́͗͂̈́͊̃̓̋̑͑͑̓͑̍̉͗̏̊̅̐̂̅̃̕͘͝ͅs̸̨̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̼̹̝̙̳̩̥̳͈̞̹͔̲͉̩̮͔̥̠̩̻̣̳̺̗͖͕͉̮̙̖̳̣̠̳̭̣̳̖̻͙͓͇͈̝̱͉̞̳̻̰͇̣̪̥̠̩̘̫͙̖̠͔͕̤̳͍̪̭̳̩̯͍̗͚̯̗͎̲͚̙̞̦͓̻̮͚͗̇̔͑̃̑̋͆̏͗̆̐̈́͐͒̌̒̏͋͋́̃̇̔̉̀͒̿͂̎̑̈́͋̉̓̔̃̏͒͘̚̚͝͝ͅͅͅͅo̷̡̭͚̯͛̀͌͂͆̎̄̃̀̊̆͑̓̓̚̚͘͝ ̶̡̨̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̜̰͉͎̙̹͕̤͍̟̟͈̠̰̮̦̤̠̩͓̜̰̬̹̙͕̘̪̱͚̳͖͉̠̩̞̙͔̹̖͔͎̺̳̩̟̰̰͔͖̋́̀̐͛͐̆̀̊́̐̐̄̊̎̃͊̋̎͆̈́̐͊́̏̈́̆̈́́̉͒̓́̋͛̋̋̋͒̆̈́̋̓̇̂̓̐͛͆̔̒̾͆̈́̌́̅̅̎̿̋͋͂̎͐̇͌̈́̑̉̏͊̇̀́͋̈̔͋̐͗̊̔̅̅̅̀͑̔̆̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅá̵̢̢̧̛͔̼͙̤͙̩̞͈͉͚͉̘͇͖̼̼̩͙̫̰̳̊̈́͗͐̾̒̇̂̆̀́͑̎́̍͆͑̆̾̎͛̐̉͐̂̄̀̂̑͂̓̿̂͆̐̓̐̀̌̇̈́̀̔̿̾̾͊͒͋͑̑̌́͊̔͐̈́̿̅̐̀̿̀̈͐̈́͑͒̎̔̂̔̍̿͒̀̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅm̸̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̠̱̘̗̼̮̰̪͉̥̝̝̣̪̦̰͎̰̭̞̣̭̳̦̘̺͕͔̭̠̙̹̙̥̩͈̯̱̲͖̯̟͇̦͓̼̫̯̳̼̠̮̭̳̬̗̞͈͕̘̟̣̘̤̬͕͇̤̝̰̻̰̜̺̲̳̫̼̤̰̥̟͚̘̯̬̟͈̼̹̺̳̙̮̜̖̱̖̻̮̪͇̣͇̝̳̦̺̝̬̤͛̐͆̋̏͋̅̉͆̾̌̓̓̂̇̄́͊͑͋̓̎̽͌́̃͐̌́̽̃̈́̓͗̋̐͊̈́̃̿̀́͗̀̂̀̍̔͑͗̈́̇̾́̓̍̀̈́̇̋̍̊́̓̔̈́͋̔̑̎̏̾͛̇̓̈́̈́̿͛́͗̆̊̑̐̈́̅̐̅͆̍̔̀̈́̔͒̎̽͊̑̒̆̀̔̿̈́̿̅̀͊̇̍̄͂̈́̾̃͆́͐̄̂̀̃̑͆̄̈̓̔̄̾̎̈́͗̂̊̂̿͗͑̍̒̂́̾͊̒̇͆̃͆̐̃͌̆͆̾̔̂̈̎̀̈̉̃̈͛̑͋̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̛̛̖͎̯̥̹̩̠̜̜̮̥͇̺̈́̀͒̇͂͆͋̈́̂͒̑͆̂̅͒̎̈́̀̂̈́͌̇̏͋̃̀̈́̈̅̌̍͗̈́̂͗͊̏͂̎̅̂́̈́̀͛̑͌̈́͒̒̌̐̈͊̊̅͆͑̋̌̀́̈͆͂͛͋̎̾̈́̓̄̀̓̽̓̅̌̌́̒͑̈́̍̿̏̌͑̾́̉̒͊͑͊͗̽̃́̔̀̔̿̅̔́͐́̿̂́͋̊́̌̐̓̋̊͐̐͐̏̆̏̈̎͆͛̈́́̓̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠Į̴̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̣̖͇̫͍̹̣̲̹̲̺̙̲͓͖̘͓͈̜̯̺̩͙̭̖̮̬̟͉͕̤̮̮̣̮̝͖̺̖̯͉̲̰̟͍̙͉̲͇̹͚̮̩̼̯̫̪̻̖̜̳̫̠̜͎̰͙̯̞̖̣̻͔̓͑͂̀͑̏̀͛̾̿̃́́̓̈́̓͋͌̽͗̈͑́́̈́͆̃̀͌̒̾̏̓̈́̓́͆̇̐̒͊̎̇̈́͂͊̀́̊̇͗̓̌͆̈́̉͂̋̆̎̾̎́̀͂͒̊̐̎̇̍͐̎̃̓̀͌̓̒̀̈́͒̌̑̓̎̎̾̒͋͂͊̉͒̏̎́̌̒̇̍́̿̽̀̓̓̀̊̏̅̿͋̀̓̓͗̈́̔͐̓͒͛̀̃̈́̌̈́̿̈́̄͛̐̀̅̉͂̓͗͌́͂̍̇̑̆̐̔͂̽̇̌̏̈͗̆̇͂̓̄̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝.̸̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̡̛̛̛͎̙̖̹͓͓͎͍̣̣͈̲̼̬̹̜̯͓̠̘̝̜̳̰̣͓̳̙͍̝̰̝̖͕̰̝̭̘͇͓̟̖͖̣̝͚̟̰̥̫̥̬̯̝̟̺̮̫͎̼̙̗͇̮͚͍͚̳̻͙̦̻̗͈̬͙̯̻̤͇̰͙̟͉̹͚̫̝̪̗̲̼̫̙̖͖̠̲̪̦͇͕̮͙͍̼͓̯̰͖̞̳̭͈̜̩̣̗̻͕͉̰͎͉̫͎̪̩͚͓͐̿͂̏̄͒̽́̈́̽̈̎̀̇̈̈́̌͊͒̏͂̋̆͌̅͆͑́͗̍̎̑̋̈̇̿̂̅͋̇̓̌̓͒̑̓̓̏̌͐̀̈̅̓̓̀̈́̐͊̍̐͊͆̈́̂̂̏̏̎̎̌̃͌́́́̋̒̇̾̓͊͑́̂̈́̈́̀̀͊̈́̅̓̀͊̒̍͗͗̀̌̃͗̔͛́̽̑́̂̏̍͂̔͌̄͊̇̿͑͆͌̾̍͑̋̂͒̓̌̅̇̆́̓̍͛͋̎͑̆̄͒̎̎̆̄̈́̍̌̂̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ"̷̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̛͇̱͇̼̙͈͓̬͕̗̯̰͈̼̝̠͙̱̥̱̗̱̼̖̬̘̬͈̭̹͖͉̯̺̯̗̪̲̖̰̗̲̙͕̹̯̖̱͉͕̮͓̠̺͕̞͉̦̘̮̙̱̜̫̙̗̦͎͎͉̘͚̲̹͍̼̟̖̯̻͚̫͚̱̹̠̞͕̲͎̠͙̥͙̼̺̫͔͓̦̪̳̗̣̝̬̫̫̮̻̭̲̯͕͙̖͈̺̻̔̓͋̑̌̌̋͌̏͂̋́̈́̅̓̅́͂̐́̎̔̂͐͑̃̂́̂͆̈̈́̅͛́͑̋̋͑́̀́̉̿̂̉̓̌̉̉̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͝ͅ  
̷̧̢̛͓̮͕̲͕͖̥̘̭̗̺͕̫͇͈͙̖̹̭͖̳̘̻̪̖̫̥̯͔͎̺̝͔̘͚̦̱̺̟̪͈͕̳̠̘̹̱̞̯͈̟̭̭̙̟͔̖̬̰̹̗̘̺̩̩̏̏̂̀̈́́͐̾̔̾͛͌̓́͒̃̋͂̆̃̐̆̈́̏̄̌̔̓̚͘͜͜͠"̷̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̛̛͚͖̩̠̪̟͓̺͎͕͎̻̥͇͔͉̫̹͕̜̘͇͙͉̥͇͍͔̩̖̘͉̠̯̖͖̰̩͚̻̪͎̥̤͇͚̜͈͙̫͖̞̥̥̫̱̘̰͙̺̤̜̭͍̫͇̲͓̣̻̗͓͎͎̤̤̩̹̤̥͔̟͙͇̝͉̮̦̥̲̠̻̬͕̬͚̱͓̞̮͈̪̀̐͌̏͂̒̂̆͐̾͋̿̽̌̋͌̒̒͗̒̑̆̈́̌̈̑̽̃͂͗̊̉̅̀̓̈̈̀̐̎̿̽̄̀̓̎́̈́́̒̔̈̋́̒͋̔̇̓̊͂̒̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅB̵̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̛̛͇̝̼͚̫̘̦̩̯̤̤̖̰̜͕̼̣̼̖͉͍̪̰̪̦͈̜̹̤̝̬͍̦͙̞̣̪̝̱͖̘̞͎̯̦̗̤͇̙̞͓̭͕̪̹̟̪̙̞̳͉̮̠̘̺̼͈͖͖̮͓̗̤͖̼̝̲͔̞̙̜̦͔̪̟̹̦̟̪̗̜͕̼̳̺̳͔̘̎̈͑͆̈̔́́͒͗̂͒͐̍̇̇̒̂̀̂̏̀̾͋̒̆̒͐͗̊͒̇̏̉̅͂͗́̒̈́͋̐̇̾͆͆͛̎͂͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅú̷̧̧̡̢̨̜̥͔͓̤̜̰̖̗̹̝̦̭͇̭̱͇̥̠̮̫͎̺̹̼͍͎̝͉͇̠̯̤͇͕̘̥̖̗͔̞̭̠̿͑͜ͅͅt̴̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̧̫̼̘̻̬̯͚̲͍̹̬͎̤̝͇̻̝͈̱̟͎̱̝͍̠̠̘̤͉̳̜̞̥̞̞̟̘̳̺̟̪̗̝̦̲̣̺̮̗͍̣̼̰̹̣̦̥̜̻̪͉̹̰͎̠̖̲̲̻̫̹̞̪̺̫̰̰̮͚͔̤̣͕̭̬̱͈̮͇͍͇̼̪̮͈͎͙͍̬̗̫͔̙͓̱͓̺͎̜̰͖̰̜͉̜͔̮̘͎̥̺͎͓̬̣̰̰̪̼͚̜̫̤͇̤̘͈̞͍̤͒̋̄͗̀̆̿̍͗̾̄̿̓͊̌̈̒̋͗̎̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̲͙͔̪̻̙̜̱͈̣̪̜̬̥̱̹͈͎̞͇͕̝̲̮̞̗͔̘̬̹̩̰̦̦̤̙̹̫͓̞͈̞͖͈̜͚͉͍̳̝̭̹̦̲̟̬̯̙̳͈̙̫͙̼̫̱̘̭̟̺̯̖̹̘͍̬̹̘͈͈͙̣̺̭̭̼̘͖̙̗̘̗̺̲̜̣̮̻̦͓̹̘̗̭͎͍̥̲͚̖͍͚̩͔̳͖͎͕̼̬̤̰̠͕͇͖̫̩̪̮̳͔̤̻̯̪̪̫͉͔̺̖͕̣̰̩̦̙͚̫̘̜̘̪͔͕̹̞͉̝͚͎͍̝̟̪͍̗̤̺̘̼͓̘̞̲̔̍̎͐̈͑̒̎̃̌̅͊̑̏͐͛̈́̈͐̑͑͋̏̒̽͑̊̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅw̵̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̡̧̡̡̛̛͇̼͔̻̝̙̣̗̩̜̘̝̲̞̟͍̹̺͔̺̘̖̹̙̫̟̻̭͚̤̪̠̯͔̙̝̺̫̪̰͚̦̙͇̰͙̬̫̯̻͎͓̮͉͖̜͈̩̘̭͖͇̙̬̫͖͙̺̜̱͉͔͈̞̩͇͍̥̹̭̻̩̙̦̤̪̜̻̠̤͉͓̳̭̠̜͍̳̫̰͎͕͙̘̙̲͇̘̱̤̼̜̱̩̖̺̱̘̖̳̪̖̹̪̫̣̩̻̱̤͔̥̼̱̙̐̑̃̃͆̈̎̅̾͂̄̆͐̌́̀̀̒͐̾̎̈́̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̸̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̤͖̱̼̭̬̹͕̮͓̝̟̳̯̲̫͍̘͔͉̲̖̙̲̦͎͎̣̘͙̩̙̬̳̹͈̟͎̭̲͖̲̹͎͖̟͈͍̹̞̝̣̱̰͍͎̖̝̻͈͙̠̠̣̻͖̞̰̱̯͚͇̱͎̥͚͕͈̻̹̯̭̯̼͙͍͕͉̹̥̙̘͍̜̗͖͓̦̣̥͚̣̟̺͚͈̮͈͇̬̭̖̘̙͖̩͎͚͙̻̫̮̪̲̰̹̟̪͍̙͔̺̹́̽̊̒̍̇̇͒̍̍̾̀͊̾͒̆͂̉̾̆̏̎́́͊̔̌̿͐̒͑͗͊͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅo̵̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̨͕̰̬̳̗̟̹̰͇̮͍̻̖͖̰͕͈͕̝̩̮̜̰̙͓̹͍̟̦̩͙̙͈͚̩̙̼̟̦̤̦̹̭̼̟͓̣̳̥̩̙̟̬͇͍̻̫̻̠̩̠͇̳̞̟̭̗͔̱̙͇̝͗̔̿̅͛͂͜͜͜͜ ̵̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̙̠̹̯̪̙̰̣̫͚̮͕̘̖̼͕̰̭̜̲͇̱̳͇͍͙̗̠̦͕͓̄̆̌̎͆̈̂͛͗̿̃̀͛̅̏̎̓̉̔̓̍͛̌̑̄͆̿̀͋̔͛͗̾̈̓̊̈̉͐̇̓̿͂̄̆̀̊̂̔̈̐̍̂̇̓͊͆͒̄̓́̿̃͌̍́̽̏̈̑̃̊͆̈́̃͂̐̀̽̈́̊̔̊͐͒̂̔̈̀̊̈́͛̍̌͗̑̃̓̅̎̈͊͗̊͗͊͗̾̋̋̌̐͋̌͑̃͒̇̉̂̂̀̉̽̔̀̅̀̒͂̋͑̃̾̆́̾̿̂͌̃̈́͆͗́́̋͒͗̔͌̽͋̀̏̒́̌̎̓̐̾̍̾̔͂͋͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠è̵̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̖̬̙̣̯̟̦͇͓͓̠̙͚̝̗͓̻̘͕̳͉̣̻̘̰̜̲̟̺̝͙̼̥͖̟̬̩̣̫͖͉̣͈̲͔̫̭̥̭̱͎̟̻͎̯̦̮̳͈̰͓̠̗͉̪͎͉̩̞̗͔̖̦͎͚̣̦͕͇̯͕̫̜͍͔̰̯̞̱͈̱̱͔̮͓̩͎͔̬͙̪̙̻͓̖̩̲̞͉͖̗̦̗͇̼͓̤̦͖̙̮̩̠̞̻͓̠͈̦͎̪͙̥̙̬̹̻̮͖͓̜̣͕̼͇̱̺̣̰͎͚̗̹̻̩̝̗̻̦͇͚͇͈͆̆̊̓̋̋̄̈́̑̅̈́̃͛̿̓̋̿̓̆̉͊̾̂̉́̓͋̈͛͐̆̀͋͐̅̈̑̋̈̂̽̓͗̄̉̅̐͑̿̆͗̑̀͆͊͛̅̆̉̽̿̍̈́͐̄̅̋̉̍̊̎̑̾̆́̊̈̊̽̔̒̄̊͛̾̑̄̈̄̈́̍̎͆̿̉̈́̿͆͒̑̌̀̔̌̀̌̓̎̌̈́̏̽͋̆̈̎̍̓͌̽̍̎̑́͋̓̍͋́̂̏͐͋͐͊̈́̿͌̍̉̾̄̽̐͊̐̔̆̂͐̎͊̑̈́͊̅̈͂̒̽̾͊͂̀̈́̈̈́̄͆͑̔̌̽͆̍͋͌͌̇͌̀̀͆͒͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̶̡̢̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̜̘͈̰̤̟͇͙̺̯͈̞͓͚̜̗͓̰̯͍̺̠̮͇̹̪͕̜̻̖̭̗̣̖̲̟̻̲̮̲̬͍̻͉̲̠̟͈̞̟͙̜̱͉̘̟̙̗͓͉̰̩̲̪̰̩̞̳͈̞̫͔͖̭̪̤͇̞̯̠̭̬̠̯̤̖͖̞̣̼̖͔̰͎͓͕͉͈̮͙̗͖͍̥̤̺͎̼̭̘̲̠̯̟̰̯̗̝̳̗̗̘͇͖͍͕̘̘̬̘̙͖̦̫͍͔̲̜̳͕̥̲̝͉̭̜̫̟͚̱͉̪̮̖̺̫͎̟͈̫̩͓̰̻̝̪͆̓̈́̓̿̀͌͆̇͛̈́̓͛̆̏̏͑͗̆́̊̊̄̊͒̈̇͑̈̓̔͆́̌̆̃̐̓̓̾̽̈́̓̎͑̓̓̍͋̀̅̃̽̀̃̍̿̇̓̾̉̓͒̇̊͛͌͂́͒̓͗̇́̅̆̎͊̍̀͛̔̎̊̊͆̀́̈́̆͊͗͂̌̉̂̂̉̀̈́̽͂̉͐͋̑̈́͂͌͊͑̾̏̿͋͛́̈́̎̇͛͊̀̐̈́̿̉͆̃͑̊̅̓͒̂̉͆̌̋͊͐̐̊́͌̀̐͂́̀̾͑̍̿̓̎̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅş̶̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̲͇̩̘͖̤̥̼͚͓͔̖͙̭͔̘̣͚̥̱̪̗̦̼͈̫̪͍͎̘̬̤̻̼̰͙͎̘̩͈͚͖̗̫͙̩̼̲͔͙̙͚̹̥͍̹̩͕͓̤̜̣̭͖̪͓̜̯͚̯̺͙̮̤̳͎̦̻̟̮͙̪̘̠̝̯̱̫̟̫͕͎̻͎͕̰̣̝̫̙͍̲̯̻̲̠̪̳̣̺̬̼̭̤̼͙̤̥̙̪̳̩̣̫̲̻̬̪̘̞̯̭̤̰̺͓͖̳͎̥̞͍̻͍͚̠̭͙͎̩̫͔͙̫͚̬̻̞̟̲͉̭̭̳̥̻̖̬̞̭͉́̒̐͆̉̐͆̔̽̒͌͊̉͗̋̃̓̀̋̈́̂̔̃̄̾́̈̉̈͛͌͌̎͛͗̐͑̌̿̈̈́̋̋̂͊͋̿̓̏̾́̓̿͌̈̾͌̀̅͊̔̍̃̋͌͂̔̈́̇́̀̿͌͆̈́̄͂͂͐͊̉͑̆͑̽̍̏́̊̔͊̈́̏́̈́̎̈́͗̏̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̷̢̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̩̦̻͙͎̹̬̱͉̩͙̝͉̼̘̗̖͔͈͖͓̥͍͎̪͎̠̮̣̦̲̞͖̙͈̗̠̯̖͖̳̠̬̞̺̯̗̙͈̥̭͚̩͖̼͍͉̼̬̤͍̤̜̹̖͇̗͔̯̰͕͍̝̮̤̱͈̺̦̪̠̺̼̟͙̹̫̰̳̤̗̰̘͙̩̺̪͎̹͎̼͕̤̞̘̲͚͖̘̠̪̦͎̪̦̫̹́̐̔͊̐͒͂̓̔͑͒͒̆͒̎̊̑́͐̏̃͂̏̌̐͌͋́̉̉̇̂̓͗̿͌̎̌͗͗̀͗̂̓͆́̏̽͊̎͛̔̊̓̃͗̂̉́͛͊̇̈̃͌̏̈́̅̒͒͂̔̿̂̀͒̒̽͊̈́̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̘̘̦̠͔̠͕̗̙̮̬͔̖̲̘͖̯̫̯͎̺͕̝̬͈͍̯̦͓͖̳̩͚͎͖̮͖̻̬͔̯̻̳̭͖͓̩̘͎̞̭̬̹̥͕̺͙͇͕͉͕̮̦̻̝̯̜͖̠̻͔̼̜̰͇͈̹͓̥̭̮̼̱̜͚̮͈̘̣̝̙̪͈͇͎͎̜͇̞͕̭̰̘̝̬̫͚͚̪͇͓̞͐̎̀͐̄͂͊̔͗͋̓͑͂͊̓͊̈̃̌̋̂̌̽́̍̈̈́̌̊̀̾̿̌͑̒̃̅̍̎͑̔̏̀̄͗͗̆̀̋͐̒̓͒̈́̿̾̊̊̀̍͒̈̌̈́͋̆̇́̔̈́̅́͛͌͆̐̈̓̒̅͗̋̂͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅi̷̢̢̡̨̡̢̢͎̯̣̖͍̺̼̱͇̳̲͕̹̠̬̪͖̻̖̹̻̳̤̖͈̙̮͍̖̯̹̥̭̤̞͚̲̻̙̲̫͈͇̥̜̹̭͛̎́̃͌̒̍̋̅́̑̈̈́͒̂̒̽̎͆͋̑̂̀̉͗̀͐͌̋̈̈̆̉̃̍̆̓͌̑̽̓̊́̄̂̀̾̌͐̈́̓͊̈́͐͋̂̆͆̄͊̈̈̅́̋̽̉̿̉̾͗̎̌͑́̓̏͗͋́̈́̐̈́̔̒͐̂̉̒̿̀͐͛̄̄̎͐͐͒̐͑̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅs̸̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛͔̻̰̣̼̥͍͎̲̹̻̻̰̜̻̹̣̪̺̗͖̗͓̝̹͖͉̪͓̱̭̮̤͓͉̻̮̫̦͕͚͈̣͖̮̠̰͈͚̲͎͕̝̩̥̼̪̯̯̘̠̼̲̗̯͙̯̹̹̯̪̲͕̼̲͇̱̝͖̤̮̜̺͍̗̹͕̫͙͚̘͓̘̫̫̝̤̼͉̤̲̘̜̘͔̤̯̗̣͕͇͔̬̰͈͐̄͑͑̏͒̂̄̏̋̽͋̀̔̾̈́̓̓̂̐͗̀͐̐͋̓̍̌̔͊̈́͐̓̄̒͒̈͊͛̈́͐̈́͆̅͂͛̊̐̏̐̋̔̊̐̒̈́͐̓̊̌̉̊̇̀̃̀̒͊̃̊̃̏͒̐͒́̓͂͆̉͋͆̇͋̏̋͛̒̔̓̄̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̰̺̰̤͓̩̯̩̤͔̣̥̘̰̣̖̤̺̭̖̩̟̫͙̲̤̬̪̲̯͔̱͙͙̙̰̟̹̯͚͍̲̟̰̫͖̭̺͎̥̯͓̣̘̱̯̼̺̫͕̪̗̣̖̠͔̦̘̙̙̞͖̩̳͈̙͈̫̫̟̥͙̹͖̩̝̪̙͎̜̞̰̠͍̞̟̫̹̟̖̜̜̺̟̮̻͓̺͇̩̞̗̥̝̦̪̱̬̥̣͎͚͓͕̗͙̤͓͙̦̜̰̹̮̼͈̫̠̞̯̜̟͚͈̬͈̦̝̩͍̘̟͔̳̫̮̩̟͗̈͐͑̇̈̅͂̈́̏̅̒͛̄̈́̓͗̇́͌͑̎̐̾͐̏͛̊̈́̿̄̎̈́̌̊͒́̄̑̀́͐̀̽̏̋̔̏͐̃̾́̍̑́̀̉̾̊̀̌͐̉̾̀͑̈́͆̈́͆̏̃͒̏̀̅̿̍̒̀̌̊̌̑͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̡̨̡̧̡̧̥̘͎̘̬͉̜̱̟̼̘͓̯͓̹͖͈̘͇̩̲͕͔̤̥̫͖̮̲̰̻͎̱͎̣̲͎͇̰̲̻̟̩̗̱̪̜̫̺̮̰̜͍̗̼̳̬̰̟͇̝͙̥̺͈̭̪̲͎̘̲̬͓̲̯̒̉̀̃͐̾͒̓̽̈́̏̽͛̓̓̿̎̈́͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̛̛͍͚͔̺̫̠͉̻̙̟̝͕͔͈̪͔̹̳̲͓͙̭̳̪̗̙͇̻͚̗̠͇̗̩͕͚̬̝͚̫̜͈̤̤̟̳̙̙̙̻̮̺͍͇̮̣̜͙̩̤̱̼̹̙̲̭̲̗͔̲̭͎̳͎̼͖̖͙̙͉͈͖̺̮̦̙̤͓̯̱̠̣̰͉̯̙͍̱̣̺͍͎̟̲̞̣̰̳͕͇͕̮͎̻͈̣͙̼̲̖͍̰̻̰̤̟͖̯̲͈̹̣͈̟̬̲͒̓̑͋͂̓̓͛̒̃̓̈͋́̈̄͊̓̇̀̇̋̓̏̔̽̔̽͌̀̀̎̀̀̆͐̃́͑̇̑̃̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅŵ̸̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̛̛͓͚͈͔̲̯̞̗̪͔̙̭̳̦͈̬͍̱̭͕̹̺̳̱͇̠͙̩̜͎͎̥̥̤̩͇̬̮̱̖̲̲͙̘̤̬̫̙͍̙̗̺͇̳͍͍̥̥̗̳͙̅̀̑̈́͆̄́̔̈̓̓͐͗̿͐̒̋̈́͆͋̒̔͊̑̌͋̆͆̑̇͐̉̾͆̄̋͛́̏̿́̃̑̀̎͐̒̓̄͐̔͑͋̑̽́̍͆͋͊̈́̽̂͗̾͒͐͊̔́͂̈́͊̅̄́̏̔̈͊̋̆̈̎̀̽̆́̃̈́̓͊̈̓̆͆͗̆̿̃̀̉̐̈̉̔̄͐̀͒͆͐̈́́̊̇̑̿̓̇̓̇́̑͛̋͐̀͑̆̋̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅṋ̵̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̡̧̛̗̠̪͇̜͓͇̣͉̤̠̙̪̙̭͓̥̝̞̝̩̙̮͖̰̮͍̗̝͉̮̲̫̼̺̬̩͙͓̥̲̫͉̯͖͇̦̞̰̠̫̮̳̹̟̜͍̹̰͍̳̟̭͇͍̠̙͎̣͓̫͍̙͔̦͇̪͉̠̹̫̬̠̞͇͎͉̼͚͙͈̹̥͇̹̟̬̯̝͕̭͕͇̫̟͇̞̙͖̹̜̦̣͙̹͚̗̣͓͎̙̱͎̳̤̪̮͖̝̭̖̯̗̤͕̹̜͈̩̅͊͊̐͊̔̾̾̈́̃̄̔̉̎̑͗͐̉̆̈̄̏̽̉̓̌͑̍̊͐́̍̿̐̈̉̐̐͂̍̓̀̊̐̌̓̄̓́̉́̋́̒́̄́̓̀̑̾͆̇̇̔́̎̈́͛͛͂͛̒́̎̍͆̅̑̀̄̈̃̈̋͆͆͂͐̽̒̓́̈́̏́̒̾́̃̄̒͒̉̈̾̊͐̾̉͐̅̈́̑̏̇̊͋̀̎͒̎͑͊̔͗͊͛͆̿̊͗͋͑̅̓̓̅̒͋̇̈̔͋͆̀̾͂́͑̐͒͗̓͒̔̀͂̽̒͛̐͌̍͌́̓̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̫͎͎̭̖͚̩̣̝͈̮͓̦̳̻̭̩̹̻͈͓̪̞͔̠͈̫̼͕͍̪̠̻̻͉̱̠̙̮̹͈͚̱̗͕͇̖͚͈͈͉̟̳̦̘̻͚̗͓̙̻̫̖̞̬̙̤͉̝͓̠͇̱̝̤͚̣̩̟̣̲͙̣̝̮͚͍̣̮͓̫̪͙͖̎̒͋͆̂͌̅̌̂̇̂̄̔͐͂̿̍̄̐̉̀͆͆͗̋̓͒̾͒̊͊̏͐͆́́̑́̔̅̈́͌͌̄̑̏̓̑̍͛̈́͆̓̒̈́̏̑̀͂̄̃̃̈̍̎̍̈́̂̈́̏́͊̽̋̈̀͆̂́͊̒̌͌̓̾͋̐̈́̐̂͒̃̆̏͐̓̓̌̎͂̒͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅẖ̵̢̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̙͈͍̮̹͈͙̺̺̯̯̩̬̯̜̤͙̹͚̳̪͕͕̟̻̬̮͙̲̪̖̞̣͕̙̯̤͖̮̹̪̗̥͈̱͉͓̻͉̙͈̠̮̠̗̫̙͖̠̬͎̯̞̘͎͚͈̻̲̱̟̥͎̱̭͖͍͉̗͙͎̮̝̘͙͉͕͍̗͖͓̺͓͉̲͍͇̥̘̳̤́̿͗̂̇̿͐͒͗̊͋̄̀́͊͂̓̓̈́̋̍̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅḝ̵̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̖̥̱͚̙̟̹̭͖͓͎͇̘͔̼͚͙̻͓̹̹̮̭̜̙̲̳̬̣̬͕̟̱̱͉̩͉͓̪̙̙͓̮̺̳̭̗̯͉̟̭̬̻̘̰̣̪͙̳͚͚̭͍̘͈͇̜̟̬͉̪͙̮͚͉̗̙̺̝͓̰̱̲̼̼͕̺̪͓̏̂͗̑͆̓̈́͂̎̽͊́̋̏̂͛̔̍̔̀́̀͐͋̌̏͂́̈́͛̂̓̍̃̎̈͊́̒̄͗͌͂̓̓͑̅̒̅̇̀̀̑̐̔̄̾́̍̅̉͆͛̌̉̈́́̇̌̃̄͊̆̓̎́̿̈́̈́̒̀͌̆͌̅̿̔̏̉͆͂͂̅̓͗̐̂̌̊̔͊̓͂͐̆̒̈͂̍̋̓́͂͆̓̂̔̈́͋́̽̍̾̐̈́͗̄̑͛̌̅̉̂͊͒̈́͒̏̌͒͂̉͂̃̽͋̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅŕ̷̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͙̥̮͍͈̥̻͕̺͖͚̞̺̭͍̦̖͎͔͔̳͚̦̗͇͎͉̫̺̫̞̮̱̞͓̼̤̭̪̳̥̫̬̣̦͇͓͙̭͇̭̪̼̥͉͎̜̼̜͎͈̮̺͎̘̖̝̤̬͙̲̹̙̫̣̣̥͓̞̤̝̥̲̝̗̮̦̪̰̮̱͙̰̹͖̜͚͕͇̗͈͚̪̮̮̞͎̩̲̗͚̖̼̤͉͇̯̐̄̓͆̈͐͗̅̏̊̉̏̀̿̃͆̍̇͗̉͋͛͛̒̑͋̀̃̈́̌̃͑̽̀̾̽́̏̍͊̍̅̏̇͌̔̑͂̌̒̐́̿̓͗͗̿͊́̓͋͊̀͛̌̋̀̌̒̔̓̋͐́̈͐̌̃̒̐͌̇͐̓̀̆͊̍͒̌̈́̈́̇̌̒̈͛͗͑͐̎͂̓̓̀́̓̀͌̒̉͗̀̂̋̌̈́́̆̔̈́̒́̽̍͑̅̒͗͌̃̊̾̽͛͛̅̌̈̓̑̈́̓̂̃̔̌̇̓͑̊̑͋̂̀́̐̂̑̔̋͌̈́̓̐̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅȩ̶̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̳̘̻̻̥̬̝͉̭̯̦͎̘̝̼̝̼̻̘̦͖̰̩̭̟̦̞̗̟̜͈͔̳͓̞̣̮͈̜̗͉̝̬̙̺͎̗̼̜̲̖͖̥̪̙̯͚͖͖͎͓̲̼͙̹̩̱̥̜͈̩͚̱̪͚̰̪͙̝̫̰͍͓͕͓͖͕̣̠̞͎̝̩͙̺̺̲͚̣͎̟̟͎͍͎̦̣̰̬̣̞̦̬͕͚̩͍̬̗͚̹͕̘͇͔̩̖̿̉̈́͌̇̍̈̎̍̏̐̓͆̎̋̿̾͑̀̈́̑̆́̈́͆̿̒̎́̆͑͒̒̿͂͂͆͌̆̈́͗̈́͆̏̃̓̏̈́̀̒̊́̈͒̆͗̍̔́͛̌̇̓̈́̈́̔̀͆̍́̾̌̑̊̿͊͌̾̒͆̊̋̀̅̾̾̾̈́̐͊̑͐̓̌̂̈́͆͂͑̄̇́͛̿̂͑͊̓́̉͐̂̑̀̋̆̓̅͌̋͐̊̃͋̉̓̽͆̋̃̀̒̌̉́̈͒̒̉̂͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ?̵̢̨̢̨̛̛͉͚̪̳̞̩͓̺̻̞͍͉̗̠̯̖͈̠̥̱̘̫͔̟͍̪͚̟̗͔̟͉̗̗̟͙̗̿͆̈́̄́̈́̊̏̆̓̏͒͒̒̋͒̈́́͂̇̀̽̅͋̾͋̎̀̌̑̿̀̀̈͌̎̌̄̎͐͂͐̍̀̂̌̍̑̂̂͐̏̄͗̄̿͛̈́͒̒̅̑͋̈́̈́̏͛̊͛̌̾̄̈́̀͊̏̅̀̈́̍̋͂̈́̒̾̇̽̈́̍͛̈̽̆̑́̿̒̌̓̈́̂̆̎͐̀̌͋̿͂͗̒̊͑̐̎̿̽̄͊͋̎̈́́͆́̓͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̡͚̟͚̘͖̙̼̬͔̪͇̼̘̯̤͙̠̗͕̼͇͕̻͇͓̝͙̬̻̤͈̱̣͖̲͉̖̤̲̻̙̦̜̠̼͍͓͔̝͓̣͍͈̮̤͉̻͍̦̥̗͍̺̩̩̙͕͓͙̙̞͎͚̥̲͕̰̻̘͚̹̟̖̼̦̣̩̦̳͕́̒̅͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅW̶̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͎̠̲̘͔̝͔͎̫̪̪̦̲̥̹͓̠̣͙̳̜͓̙̞̲͓̫̹̝͎̲̤͖̳̭͔͍̙̼͔̠͕̦͈͉̦̠̘̰̣͙̗̗̺͙̟̘̯̥̖̟̺̩̪̜̟͓̙̭͇͖̗̖̦̥̟̱͙̻͖͇͉̫̼̤̰̹̖͈̞͖̮̥͎̻̻̯̦̩͎̣̖͇͖̜̯̳̻̰̭͎̬̞̜̹̟͕̙̦̩̮̱̺̞̣̦̤͎̩̱̖̥̺͖͇̥̭͊̐̄̈́̒̆̅̅͂̋̌̀́͗͑̍̿̌͊̈́̆̃̓͌̊́̏̃̃̎͋́̆͊̈́̃́͋͗͂͌̊̔̀̃̈̋̔͒͊̃̆͒̋̈̊͑̇̿̐̌̿̈̏̏͛̂̃͆̇̓́̃̔̽̃͋̌̒͋̈́͆̓̎̏̓͒̀̏̾̈́̎͒̓̂͗͆̈́̓͊̈́̌̈́͂͆̅̈́͆̀̈̂͛̐̍̆̈́̽́̀̎̉͒̊̎͌̈̅̈́̏̈́̀͌͊̊̈́͛̇̀͗́͒̈́̏̔̓̌͗̔̈́̐̽̈́̿͒̈́̎̀̾̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̛͎͇͉̫͙̮͉̩̣̣͈͇͖̤̺͖̞̰̘̹̙͈͇̲͎̻̲͕̭̙̫̲̜͙̟͔̭̮͍̱̣̯̹̙̥͙͍̻͖̱̙̹͍̹̥̮̰̺̞̯͕̠͈̹̟̫̤̬̳͉͙̩̘͚̟̼͇̩͓͓̬͎̟͇͓͔̗̣̯̺̤͚̦̥̲̖͎͕̬̮̦̻͈͔̮̱̰̦̼̠̞̜͍̟̤̟̣̮̖̝͙̟̞͕͈̮͓̻̤͓̯͈͔͕͖̿͋̆̉̃̏͐͑̔̃̈̀̈́͛̏́̀̅͆͐̀͌̌̌̽̊̈͆̓́̋͒̈̈́̑̑̋̋͌̾̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̸̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̡̞̭̥̲̹͔̩̗̖̪̱̜̹̻̪̟̱̺͍̠̳̘̺̮̮̙̪̖̹̳̯̞̼̠̟͔̩̱̳͈͍̖̖̩̖̭̱̯̜̭̙̯̦̮̝̳͙̬͍̦̗͖̟͉̩̟̞̙͎̹̭̜͓̯̗̣͇̮̞̾̏̊̿̽̔̎́͊̈́́̊͋̄̊̆̇̈̀͑̒̒̅̉͗̈́͑̑̄̀̑̋̂̿̇̄̎̊͌̀̑̏̏͐̓̌͒̐̾̊͆̽͆̃̋̇͆́̓̐͋̿̏̐̄̇̀̋̐̔́͋̓̑͊̕͘̚̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̯̹̜̰̳͎͚̤͓̩͉͙̝̳̞͉̺̘͚͙̞͖̜̹̱͇̙̱͎̻̟̹̬͚̗̤̹̻͖͓̟͇̜̰̻̹̰̹̪̳͓̻͉̘̺̗̼̙͈̹͕̟̬̗̟̜̟̩͖͇̭̬̹̘͈̻̱̮̼͈̙͔̣̗̫̓̈̌́̀̍̒̔̃̎̉̎̂̈͂͌̿̾̓̽̈́̀̊̑̇͂̔̾͊̓̔͌͊̅̒͋̒̑̑͒̈́́̂̆̆͋̿̈́̎̃͑̃̈̈́̈̌̊͗̾̊͂́̿̆̆̃̈́͋͋͑́̀́̈́̈͋̒̈́̇̅̈́̈́͗͆͒̈̾̐̒̂͑̌͗̔͌̿̂͂͆͛͋͌̑̍̏̿̌̃̐͐̔̀̾͑̎̒̾͆̈́͂̐̽͛͊̈́͊͐̆͊̓͐̓̅̎̒̈̂͐̀̍͗̅̈́̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅw̵̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̹̥̙̙̬͇͍͓̫̘̻͖͎̹̹̲͇̣̠̻͇̳̠̯͔̲̭͚̩͇̠͚͍̥̹̫͈̗̪͕̩͕̻̘̘̩̜͚̬̪̹̣̪͕̳̹̥͇̖̜̦̪̲̯͙̞̞͙͇̣̫̤̙̦̞͔̩͇̭̳͙̗̣͖̬̭̣̗̖̣̱̟̰̣̺̲̪͚̲͈̣̬̭̞͇͉̯̞͙̝͔͍̰̞͖̫̺͕̲̺̼̹͚̝͔̬̞̺͇͎͈̭̻͙͎̼͖̗̮̬̳̬̬̗̦͈̼̙͇͔̿̈́́̂͂̅̑͋̀̉́̆̏͌̔͂̑̿̈́̿̾̀͒͋̏́́͐͗̓̊́̽̾̆͐͂̊͛̇̐̄̄̈̓̓̀̃͗̔̔̒͆̐͐́̋͐̽̋̓͊̂̀̾̈̃͌̅̌̃͌̾̋̇́̈̇̉͆̓̆̀̎̐̊̉͆̅͛͊́̌͊̋̈́̓̂̈͆̈́͐̏̀̂͊͆́̅͒͛̽͗̑͛̂̀̇̐̃̑̃̔͒͐̈́̆̔̔̈́͛̏̈̀̿͌͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̶̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̡̛̛͙̞̱̪̰̪͉̝͖͖̪̝̙̞̣̩̬̫̖̱̪̗̫̫͉͉͙̺̝͔̤̺̣̠͕̣̟̖̻̭̰̣͎̻͙̣̥̙͓̲̻͕̫̥̞̰̝̲̟̳͇̜͔̖̘͚̩̠͇̻̺̘̱̥̬̗͙͎̝͇͕̮̘̼̤͕̣̱̥͇̺͔͍͖͍̗̬̹̤̠̘̼͍͖̻̥̮̺̣̭͈̗̭͉̻̟͓̳̯̹̣̜̬̱̝͔̹͇̝͍̤̻̭̰͍͔̬͕̳͉̠͙͉̼̩̣̯͉̠̦͕͖̜̗͉̟̗̮͕͍̳̭̼̹̦͙̲͉̖͎͔͙̼͆͂̐͊́̍̿̄͗̔̏͋́̾́͗̏̽̾͐̋̓̿͆͐͛̎̉̈̓̾̂̿̾̈́̏̊̇̾͒͋̀̋̿̈̔̐͛́̓̆̄̏̋̐͆̆͑͂̒͌̽̿͂̽͑̈́̌̏͆̄̈͛͂̈̓̐̐̂͋͗͛̊͑͂͌̾̿͗̒̈́̽̈͑́̀̊́̍͐̽͒̈́͆̊͌̏̈́̂̉͒͆̊̍̈́̓̏̾̊̽̄̐̐͊͌͐̊̏̍͂̅̀̓̓͋̿͗̄͐͗̊̆̑̎̿̈̾̿̆̂̂́̊͛͐̄͗̾̋̈͑̾͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅư̵̡̢̨̢̨̛͎͙̖͙̮̤̫̟̭͍͈̻̤̦̗̩̟̳̜͎̭̮̘̰̭͍̰̳̳͓͈͕̳̼̣̮͔̼̪̳̖͙͍̮̫̜͔̠̜̥̲͍̘͔̳̩̖͚̩̥̜̩̝̲͚͖͈̇́̽̈́̈́̈́̈́̄͑̑̊̇̈́̾̒̌̊̉͒͋̈́̿̃̑̎̍͊̈́̽̽̅̐͐̿̈́͗͂̂͒̆̏̇͐̈́̋̀͆̀͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅļ̷̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͍͈̭̬̯͔̲̜̠̝̪̙͉̫̘̫̥̩̥̞͕̩̥̉̏̀̾̂̒̔͊̈́̆̇̾͆̄̍͌͛̈̿̒̐́͂͗̏̾́͋͑̒̂͐̆̌́̆͛́̋͂̈́̅͛̓̌̆̽̍̅͂͋̉́̂̎̈́͌́̌͌͌̎̇̋̀͌̓̇̊͗͒͊̋̈́̀̈̓͑̾̒͂̐͂̑͊̉̾͂̓́̃̾̐͂̆̅̽̈́̓̈́͋̌̿́̍͛͑̎̎͂͛͒̆̍̑̋̉̌͋͊̀̏̎͑̍̔͗̃͂̔̎͒́́͛́͂͌̿̀͛̊̈́̌̊̇̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅd̴̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̛̛͓͖̤͇̥͎̟̯͉̭̜͎̟̥̰̞̣̲̥̥̮̳̬̱̠̦̹̞̫̣̣̘̳̮͉̲̪͉͇̗̦͖̖͕͖̝̫̙̱̮͎̣̙͉͍̟̗̟̻̗͙͙̫̫̭̱̙͙̲͍̬̝̤̙͙̱̤͙̫̬̞̬̮̗̯̦̤̠̙͚̗̮̙̘̭̮̥͈̟̗̝̖̻̰̯̟̩̝͉̻̩̘̘̼̬̙̠͈̟̗͔̦̱̣̜̪̻̖͚̲̩͈̤̟̭͎̒̎̋̃̏̉̋͛̀̉̐̓͂͒̐̈́̀͂̀͛̃̌̇͗̅͋̾̓̅̄̂̅̇̾́̄́̍͒͂̈͆̀̅́̊̿̀́̈̂̈́̂̃̉̈́͑͒̈́̌́̊̋́̅̓̌̾͋̐̄̿͊̽̒̿̈̑̍͂̔̔̔̒̾̂̽̉̌̑̄̀̈́̔̏̋̆̌͆̿̆̄͋̇̾́̋̅̂̎̊̀̌̾͑̇̈́͊̊̽͛̿́̌͂͐̾͆͑̑̿̄̾̆̈́̓͗̎̓͆̇͂͑̋̅́̾̎̾̈́͋̽̈́̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̛̫̳̱̳̭̺̲̹̺͖̦̼͍̰͍̙̩̺̟͇̯̼̦̳̘̻̲̹͎̰̰̳̳̳̠̣̻͍̙͙̬̰̤̘͚̹̰͖͔̺͓̦͉̼̠̰̪̭͙̗̭̮̭͎͍̰͔͇̜͇̭̮̯̝̻̘͈̪̼͔͕̠͓͎͕̙̤̲͎̩̟͔̠͓̠͈͔͓̱̱̜̹̺̤̪̯̯̮̺͓͔̝̙̜̳͕̥̱̤̟̦͚͎͔̮̫̜͖̪̙̞͙͇͎̜̟̭̮̻͉͓͕͔̪̠͚͕̺͇͇̱̹̻͈̰͍̙̻͕͚͔̩̳̝̗̻̪͙̞̺̗̟͍̞͇̥̖̂͂̒̂̀̾̑̇̅̊̽̉͒͗͛͒͑̽̃̌̽̅̂̄͆̇̾͛͑͆̔̑̉̃̋̓̂͆̑̅͐̈̈́͐̔̑̔̓̒̈́̓̈́͒̾̅̍͛͛̑̏̂͌̈̂͊͆̊̍̐̎̈̇́̋̌͐̈̔͌̄͆͐̾̿̂̑͌͑̽̀͐͌̈́̄́̏́́̈́͑̍̏̆͊̎̄́̓̽̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̸̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̩̣͍̤̯͚̙̝̲̟̳̠̻͙͈̤͈̫͖̦̍͋͋̎̈́̑͊̆̾͒̄̃̈́͋͛̾̈́̈́͐͐͐̃̇̅̾̓̎͛͌̄̑́̉͒̑͑̌͐͒́̒̓̑͗́̔͑̒͌̎̈́̃̀̓͂͆̅̃̄̒́̈́̿̿͊͂̉̀̐̀̉̎̌͆͗̌͗̓̽̔̍̍̇͊̈́̐̒̄̓̑̌̈́͒̏̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̢͕̻͖͖̪̪̜̼̜̬̗̩̗̠̞̟̪̲̤̻̩̟̲̜̫̹̠͙͇̙͕̲̪͉̰͉̝͔̬̗̤̼̻̰̭̙͖̲̣̙̻̲͙̀̂͆̃̀́͗̈́̑̐̿̾̂̄́̒̄͆̂̂̔̄̋̔̔̃͆̑͆̿̑͂̃͂̎̽͋̈́̃̽̀̊̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅc̵̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͉̺̯̗͕̩̹͍͚̞̹̬͍̱͎͇͕̯̖̠̩̯͙̪̲̠͔̪̱̺̘̱̫̫̦̯͚̬̯͉͉̤͚̝̞̞͕̭̹̖̝͙͉͉͈̤̖̜̥̭̼̲͚̰͇̤̫͖̱̫̱̩̗̭̺̩͍͇̺̪̬̻̟̬͓̰̝̼͖͙̭̭͖̬̘̗͚̖͚̮̥̺̫͇͍̭̠̰̖͍̼͉̫͉̰͙͉̼̔͋̔̈́̃̍͗̔̊́͋͋̒̔̑́͛̋͋̍̆̅͊̾̌͋̔̈̓̾̇̓͂͒͛̊͋̄̈́̍̓̑̃͛͂̔̃̆͑̈́͂͗̌̎̇̐͊̉̃̓̆̃̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̨̢̧̡̨̡̭̲͉͚̟̗̳̝͉̺̘͍̤͇̝̮̪̻̦̣̯͎̰̭̰̤̲̯̲͕̗̰̺͎̯̖͇̘͉̝̪̥̺͚̞̰̣̜̝̝̭̥̘͔̱̳̠̬̻̬͉̳͇̫͇͎̖͕̺̩̬̲̜̼̥̻̺̝̘̞͙͈̺̼̭̦̹̺̞̩̮͉̲̫̜̫̩̩̭̤͓̟͍͋̿͋͊̽̂́̎̊́͊̃̈́̉̽͂͑̉̿͐̎̀͌́͌̊̍̋̅̿́̈́̀̆̐̊͑̍̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅm̵̧̨̨͈͔̯̼͓̜͔̠̝̘̲͇̫̱͙͎̘̠̯̭̲̙̭͖͔̙̣̜̰̯͇̯̜̘͓̣̱̟̞̙͈̘̺̗͔̩͔͕͐̄̅̀̄̾́̇͐̓̋͘̕̕͜e̵̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͉͕͓͔̼̥̼̫̥̟͕̤̬̺͚͔̜͖̭̺͍͈̻͉͖̦̱͎͈̞̦͕̩̣̬̦̪̮͔͍̘̺̹̱͕̲̯͔̻̜̟͙̭̫͍̠̹̖̞̥͍̭̯̬̜̙̝͇̩̬̤͎̳̻̮̳̗̖̤̼̘̠̭̖͉̮̣͕̥̭̺̙͈̘̯̙̟̘͓͓̲̠̥̥̰̙̬̞̠͖̬͎͈̯͍̦͔͚̯̩̱̩̣̯͉̯̖͉͉̲͉͚͙͚͈̩̥̩̬̩͈͍̰̲͖͖̲̻̬̞̘͔͔̩̹̫̫̼̠̝͓̠͎̻̰̩͖̭̪̘̣̫̝̼͓̫̻͓͗̔̊̓̿͂͌̀̍̄̈̔̈́̈́̑̂͌͛͗̅̿͊̂͌͗̓̋̄̃̓̆̀͛̔̏͒̇͒̈́̽̄̿͂͋͊̔̑̽̔́̇̔͆̀̀̄̌̎̃̊̑̂̃̾̋̎͌͗͗͂̇̄̊̌̊͊̏̒̆̊̓̐̎̋̇̓͂̌̓͊̌͒̈́̐͐͊̎̂̌̆͗̈̊̅͌̌̎́̔̒̒̓͂̃̋̀̀̍͐͋͂̒̇͋̅͌̓̂̓̀̐͒̏̉̃̓͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̢̨̢̧͖̭̣̰̳̣͔̫̯̙̯͎̠̟̱͍̱̤͉͈̣̜̹͓̘̪̜͙̺̞͔̖͓̯͎̮͚͕͖̖͎̜̲̬̪̺̲̠̖̲̼̮̗̫̭̹͓͕̺͖͓͓̜͉̣͖̤̩̜̠͓̞̺͔͂̃͛́͐̿̿̓͐̽̽͐͛́̉̆̎͊̒́̂̾́̆̀͆̀̐̎͑̄́̈́̔̈́̽̈̈́̅̃́̄̿͋́͋̆̓̉̎̋̅̆̈̀̂͆́̊̓͂̀̃͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̯͍͙͉̪̻̝̙̲͕̥̝͇̰̳̪͙̯̝̞̺̫̫̺̲͖̮̦͙̭̜̥̳͓̟̩̞͖͈̮̞̹͖͍͓̟̯̝̖͙̗̗̹̦͙̼͍͚͈̞̪͓̜͖̙̗̳̼͉͚̜̭̰̟̹͙̯̞̘̜̞͙̜̺̞̰͉̤̪́͋̾̌͂͜͜ͅͅȩ̷̧̡̨̨̛͙̤͈̝͇̲̘͈̘̥̤̱̲͔̺͔̰̘͉͈̘̤͍̝̲͕̦̥͓̠͍̝͕̘̱̣̟̱͈̰̗̣͕̜̜̼̟̖͇̤̞͓͈̭̜̘̥̺͕͖̤̜̱̥̦̑̀͐̌͆̈̍̈̐͌̊͌̾̈̅̉̌̊̊̀̉̇͋̽̏̅̌́̿̊̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅr̴̨̢̫̘̤̪̻̜̱͎̈́e̷̛̛͙̙̜͇̝͍̳̒̌͂͛̑̿͗̅̓̎̒̿̈͂̆̏͆̓̆̋̒͑̽̌͂͗̄́͗̽̓̾̒̏̈́͂͛͗͌̄̅͂̉̇́̓̇̉̑͂͋͑̏̾́̏̐́͐̾́̆̆̄̈́̓̀͐̑͒͂̃͆̏͌̽̅͋̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ?̴̡̢̡̢̨̧̧͕̜͖̯̞̰͙̼̻̖̫̼͇̩͎̗̙͉̰̳͇̺͇͉͓̥͙͓̟̘̞̝̺͙̪͔͈̳̳͖̼̞͔̱̲̦̖͚͖̙̞̭̪̩͈̻̜̞̳̞͍̩̪͕͎̮͓̺͈̼̤̲̳̖̟̣͉̼̲̹̝̱͕͇̮̲͍͈͍̪̬̳̥̝̬̦̞̯̯̼̰͈̫̠̰̘̘̳̜̝̖̯̲̟͖͕͎̖̬͇͖͓̪̳̣̥̘̐̋̀̓̊̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅ"̵̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̩͙͔̩̲̰̮̘̗͖̫͍̣͇̦̠͇̖̫̖̘͎̮̤̝̟͖̝͚̟͕̱͉̱̩̙̲̥̼̞͉̲̺͚̮͇̝͉̟͉͉͚̺͎̬̻̝̭̜̹̳̠͇̭̤̞̣͇̮̘͉̤̬͍̙͉̣͍͈̠̘̼̜̦̯͙̮̰͙͈̝̥̫̙̩̹͇͇̬̘̂̄̇̽̃̍͐͋̈́͐̾̈́̓́̑͌͑̽̂͐̿͗̋̅̑͊̊̑̏̎̈́̌̌́̄͑́̈́́̄͆̓̇̀̈͐̉͗̇̔̀͆͆͑́̽́̅͆̎̽͑̾̎̀̇̃͌̉̍̈́͊̏͊̂͆̏̃̆̐̐̈́̑̀̈́̿͊̏͊͛́͊̾̅̽͒̈́̃̄̋͑̇̔̍̇̇̒̊̓̊̔͐̂̔́̌̃͛̔͊́̈́̆̉̍̄̏̑͋͐̀̆͑̓̑͗̀͒͋̍̋̑̉͆̃̿̀̎̔̾́̎̎̾̒̒̇̓͋̂̐̃̄͂̽͑̓̈́͑̆̃̋̈͑̏̆̓̿̉̾̔̓͛̑̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̵̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̜͉͕͚̜͎̭̘̬̠̬͙͇͎̹͈̠̥̱̗̬̠̘̰̝̰͙̞͇̗͙̣͕͙̣̟͕͍̘̻̰͍̞͉͍͚͎̬̞̻͙͕͈̣̗̩̞̘͖͎̥̹̗̥̥̰̻̫̩̘̯̮̞͓͎̤̫̤̲̫͓͖̳̥̥͙̖͍̻͖̘̰̫̟̭͈͇͎̳̗̰̭̱̺͙̲̖͙̳̯͍̲͕̪̮͚̯̝̬̠̬͎̥̹̼͔̜̥̥͉̦͓̮̙͕̖̞̙̪͓̭̤͙̥̬͎̤̙̬̲̠̻̮̘̥͓̝͎̠̺͙͔̪̞̤̠͓̘̪̳͖͔̲̅̉̏̾͆̂͗̏̈́̾͐̌͂͐̃̽̌̃̓͆̀̅̃͐͂̾̓̈́͗̐̏̆͆͗͒̅̒̀̂͊̈́̓͋͛͌͂́̈̋́̈̐͋͐̉̍͗̾̍͐̎͋͆̈́̔͒̊̋͊̒̎̈́̍̍̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̟̼̮̥̱͉̥͕͉̰̣̼̬̘͉͕͈̬̟̖̹̝̞̭̹͕͚̯͙̥̱̬͖̟̣̥̱̤͕͎͈̜̗͔̫͖̼̯̩̣̟̦̫̙͇̠̭̞͖̗̭̫͔͕̫̝̫͉̟͍̞̯̜̰̫͓̲͇͔͔͔̦̦̰̬̬̫̝̭̻͍͍̦̹̘̱̪̫̻͓̱̞̻̼̹͓̬͎̦̳̟͙̪̺͉͎͍̮͚͓͚̰͎͓̠͔͖̦̘̝̲̣̰̝̱̙̗͇̞̞̥̟͉̘̜̞̪̬̭̋̒̇̐̐̓͆͗̈̈̄̽͑̐̍̓̽́́͊̍̎̍̀̀̄̈̓̌̿̀͗̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ  
̵̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̻̙̺͍̹̳̦͔͎͍̺̮̳̤̜̖̜̠̻͖͚̣̙̫̪̰̩͇̜̗͎͓̰͍̺̥̙̤̟̗̠̖͓̖͍̫̬̣͍͎̹̲̖̣̻͎͍̗̬̰̪̯͈̟̞̞̟͕̥̙̱̜̱͈̤̱̩͔͕͍̝͇̦̠̤̥͍̝̭̬̗̠̲̞̺̫̰̫̬̘̳͉̬̹̪̠̮̭̗̹̟̺̗̫̟̪̝̹̯͍̤̙͈̭͎̪͈̻͇̝͕̯̫̻̪̠͓̮̣̱̰̮͉͚̭̰̤͙̩̜̳̼̺͓͇̬͍͍̙̜͙̩̩͕̪̹̱̄̔̽̾͆́́̑͋́̔͋̔̄͐͒̀͋͆̉̊̆͑̋̿̓̃̓̑̏̂́̅̋̐̃̀̽̈̆̃̿̉̀̅̇̎̆̉̂̑͛̔͗͗͂͋̽̏̋̉͆̈́͂̽̌̂̒͗͑̑͊͋̿́̾̋̽͑̊̌̓͗̓͑́̉̀̽̏̏͑̈́̀̑̀̑̇̐͌̿̔̿́̇͛͆̄̃̐̎͒̽̌̽͒̍͆̊̋̂̓̾͐͗̈͑̍̓̄̄͊̋̈́̿̐̔̀̀̂͆̄̇̉͗͛͋́̆̎̈̃͑̏̀͐͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̨̢̡̛͕̺͉̱̜̰̲͎̦͈̬͇͈͉̺̘̳̟̜͚͇̱̗̺̗͖̥̘͙̭̫̍̃͐̌̓̃̐̐̇͌̉̽̆̈́͒̾̾̐̊̃̉̔̀̈̐̓͒͒̇̋̆̂́͗̐̊̓̍̓̄͛̓͒́̔̄̀̑̋̽̍̿̑̂̉̔͗̊̍̽̃́̇̏̒̈́͂̈̇̀̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝"̶̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͙̥̮̤̻̗̠̜̳͓̬̙̯̞̹̯͉͍̬̺̮̼͈̺̞͔̻̯̣͙̭͓͈͓͍̙̯͔͙̲̱̬͉͎̩̙̼͔̤͈̪͇̫̦͔̳͓̟̻̣̤͔̪̹̤͎̖̲͔̟͇͇͔̥̝͓͖͈̟̦̺̠̦̗̪̜̗̩̺͇̩̝̳̠̗͎̥̖͖̤̈͆͗́̏̅̔̆̆̎̉͊̇̾͊͑̀͂̏͑̈͆̽̿̆͊̐̃̂̆̂̌̍͌́́̉̑́̈́͛́̓͒̑͛̇͑̀̓͌̉͒̽͛͂̏̅͆͗͒̂̏̔͋̄͌̅̓̉͑̌̈́̌̈́͐̍̋̌͌̌̈́̾̀͂̒̿̌̈́́̎̃̐͒̑̋̒̀̎̌̎̾̈́̀̅̄̌̄̊͋̎̋̈̄̆͆́͑̒̀̈́͊̈́̑̂͗͋͌́̈̑̎̍̅̋̿́̃͌̓͌́́͆́̋̅́̂̈͒͆̀̃̒̂͆̓͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĨ̶̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̤̠͚̮̼͈͇̱͈̰̝͉̟̭̳͖̻͓̮͎̮͈̪̪̬̈̊̈̓͐́̾͛̑́̃͛͌͑̒̉̒̍̓̾̌̌̿̒̅͒͑͂́͌́̑̌͑̑̈́̒͋͐̏̿̐̐͑̾͂̔̉́̽̑̎͂̂̅͒́̓̉̐̄͑̋̓͌́̆̅̓̂́̓̀̈́̅̔̓͐̌̓̓̀̐̅͗͗̋̂̀̈́̓̋̈́͂́́̆͑̈̎̋͆͊̽͛̈̄́͋̉̄̀̀̓̋͆͒̏̌̈́̈́̽́̂̂̇̈́̑͑̉́͛̍̆̉͗͒̈́͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ'̷̨̨̨̛͍̗̝̰̥̣̭̺̪̟͚̞̠̳̼͙͇̼̙̱̯͔̹͕̦̯͌͑̊̅̀̋͛͐̍͛̾́̓̈́͛̒͛͒́̌͊͂̈̈́͌͑́̄̊̄͐͑̄̌̑͗́̇͗̓͆̅͊͌̃̄̑̉̀̍̌̑́̋̔̂̽̇̀̉̾̍̍̑͗̈́̉̏͌͂́̍̑̈́̆̈́̏͑̿̈́͑̀̎̍̔̿̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠m̷̧̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̨̛̗̞̠̪̗̞͓̙͙̹̞̠͓̗̥͎͉̹̬͖̞͉͔̼͚͎͇̜̯̣͈̙̘̖̭̟̭̻͔̪̘͓̝͎̣͓̮̭͕̟̼͓͎̙̘̯̳͇͍̦̼̙̭̲͖͔̥̗̦̝̥͈͉͔̙̝̝̻̯͇̟̜̬̠̬̗̤̟͓̼̹͎͙̰̞̠̺̯̣̝̪̻̺̳͖̫͈̗͙̰͖͚̼̬͙̦̗̼͆̑͑̆̇̋̆͒̈́̏̌̆̽̓͊̾̌̓̈́̑̐́͊̏̑͒̒̾͛̉̈́͂̀̒̀̒̇̆̈́̉̑͒̍̎͋̒̐̽̈̎̐͑̄̆̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̹̩̯̻̹̘̜̜͔͍̲̙̫̹͙͕̖͓̺͓̲̩̠̬̼̥͈͓͇̟̦̞̝͎̝̲͔̗̭͉͓̩̩̫͇͕̱̰͕̜͚̥͓̠̼̣͓̖̳̯̰̞͉̬̤̖̝̞̥͍̟͇͓̘̪̺̲̮̗̫̺͇͖͉̤̩̫͖͔̭̟̦̹̟̘̰̠̜͕̲̱̯͓̮̯̜̤̳͓͈̗̯̘̜̰̗̂̐̍̅́̈́̒̇͂͋͂͌̓͑͒͐̑̋̄̊̏͒̽͒̅͊̃̒͌͌̀́͆̋̓͋̾̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅț̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̧̮̱̞̮͈̖͉̮͙͙̯͈͎̭̣̝̺̥̖̣̟̤̩͙̳̲̼͎̪̯̰̣̩̫̜͙̦̭̭̼͓̦̜̦̙̯̠͔̯̗̹̰͓͍͖̗͙̙͓̫͚͚̣̟̙͖̻͍̤̺̤̬̲̮̹̠̱̗̤̝̲̺̼̘̱̣̙̪͔̝͓̬̹̪̦̹͖͎̜̺͍̹̱͍̞̰͕̣͍͕̘̪͈͎̭̠͚͇̗̹̤̹͓̻͍̰͍̳̻̲̘̖̣͔̼͔̜̼̜̯͈̻̲̥͔̘̲̜̻̪͔̰̼̻̝̳̝̠̱͍̪̤̦̟̣͙̫̫̦͖͇̈́̐̀̉͌͛́̿̔̈́̅̒͆̄́͗͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḥ̷̛̭̱̤̼̖̱̻͔̙̃̍́͗͊̆̑̐͂̉͆̌̔͗̅͒̈̄̍̐͗̍͝͝ę̵̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̬̰͉̞̱̱̙͕͚̬̺̗̫̮͓̳̝͍̘̞͚̯̠͖͕̙̝͖̰̫̖̬̼̜̜̻̭̘̞͈̮͕̜͈̺̰͈͎͖̳̻̯͎͔̮͉̰̱̥̠͇̝̖̝̼̯̬̜̦͑̒̓́̎̔̊̂̓̾͂̇̀̈́̿̔͋̎̽͊̓̓̈́͋̄̈́̄̓̈́̅͛̇̈́͛̒͂̓͛̽̄͛͒̂̽̈́̐͛̏̍́̃̅̀͛̂̿͋̽̍̀́͌̌̈̾͐̄̐̐̈́͋͆̿̽͋͌̋́̈͂͆͐̈́̔̌́́̀̓́͆̂͋̆̃͗̒͌́͑͌̓͗́̅͆̏̂̿̇̀̀̽͛͛̒̏̾̏̈̈́̐̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̘̠̠͖̠̘̮̩̤̬̲̟͓̹̮͇̮̞̞̗͓͖̠̟̰̮͍̯̱̬̟̹̱̟̰͉͙͔̖̪̺̜̪͔̖͉̮̠̝̯̰̰̻̮͓̮͓̙̠̰̤̼̞̬̙͍̟̳͍̠̼̳̺͇̫̱͖͔̙̳̩̻̼̭͍͇̗̳̞̗̰͍͈̭̩͓͕̩̦͙̯̣͙͉͍̭̯̬͇̱̱̳̺̤̭̜̩̙̬̪͔̮̱̮̯̗̺̤̹̹̣̱͓͍͖̱̹͖͉̫̣̓̔̍͂́̂̌̌͒͛̐̀̊͛̇͗͒̎̿̂̂̇̂͐͒̑͆̌́͒͌̒̑̊̋͐̓̈́͂̃͛̆͂̒̒̾̾̽̓̈́̂̀͒̄͋͗̋̈́͛̓͛̿̈́̆̈̋͛̂͂̋̊̊̀͗́̅̒̆̓̾͆͌̇͂͑̍̀̽͆̈́͂̽̈́̓̎̄̿̅̓̋̋̓̀̓̎̀̓̓̒̎̀̀̀̎͐̎͗͊̈́̓͆̄́̾́̿̔̔̀͋̍͐̋͊̀͊̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅḑ̴̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̻͎̞̗̼̦̗̞̗̩̯̩̭̭̩͍̗̦̱̜̹̣̭͉̟͇̟͚̣̮͚̭̯͍̞̤̘̺̹͎͓̖̥̹͉̳̯͍̮̬͉͔̘͓̰̘̤̣̱͉̭̮̤̰͚͙̤̳͎̤̻͚̦͖̝̼̻͉̲̰̯̠͎̫͖͚̘͎͔̥̣̪̥̮̪͈̞̯͍̙͉̦̰̪͚̼͎̘̦̱̘̞̫̗͈̞̬͕̼̙̞̱̗̖̬̞̹͚͆̂̌͆́̅̏̆͋̓̐̈̂͂̄̈́̒̋̋̒̒̇̐̄̐̇̿͗͋̇͊̿͌́̿͛̍̈́̂̈́̂͐͑̐̊̄̈͑͗̈́͗̏̒̍̓͊̀͌̒̌̍͑͐̓̀́͋̊͐͐̾̈́̋͑̏̀͐̓̐̀̄̿̆̀̓̑̆̓̒̽̑̀̋͂͌͌̆͊̾̏͗̌̃̊̇̎̀́̓̽̈́̐͌͆̔͆̿̈́̋̈́̐̓̌̎̀̓̔̂̌̀̈́̽͂̂̎͂͊͛̒͒́͛̋̉̐̇͌́̀̿̓̒̉̋̎̇͆̐̃̉̓̿̄̐͆̈̾͌̾̓̌͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅę̸̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̛̻̤̙̤̰̞̖͚̜̻̮̙͖͍̝̰̺͎̝̮̯̮͔̘̼͙͚͍̳̜͉̩̺̻̹̜̟̰̜̙̼̖̫̗̼͖̪͇̘̥̩̳͉͖̗̯̙̹̰̼̖̠̬̝̘̳̳̺͈̖͉̹̪̯̳͍̮͚̬̘̫̩̟͕̱̮̻̠̜̖͕̯̦̬͙̞̞̼̱͚͚̥̳̼̥̗̻͈̤̺̱̜̗̹̺̈̔͆̊̓̍̄̀͊͆̿̿́̅͌̄̌͊͗̾̃̔͆̅̇̊͆͐̒̑͐̃͆͐͒̉̌̍͐̀̀̈͐̃̾̓̄̒̑̂̈̓͛̊̃͑̄̀̈́̋̒̈͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅt̸̢̛̛̠͖͎̞̍̑̆͂̒͑͋̽̓͌́̾͌̊̊̓͗̄̽̀́̀͒̊́͒͌̂̾̑́͂̀͑͛̈́̓̾͗͂̐̀̃̾͑̔̐̈́̑̊̈́̋̃͋̀͒̉̓̔̆̓̉̀͂̇̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̶̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̛̜̭̠̘̥̥͔̺͈͔̖̮̱̣̩̪̖̤̞͉̰̘̖̼̣͕̬̝͙͖̳̬͈̩̙͍͉̥̪͙̟̬̘̰̩͚͖̫̮̭̫̫̝̯͉͈͕̝̳̮̯̳͕̮͚̟̰̺͍̠̮̰̮̹̻̟̙̤̪̩͓͙͕̦͉͉̱̯̩͉̱̠̺͔̰̩͓͔͙̙͚̦̝̰̼̜̖̹̮̱̦͙̖̙̫̭̜̱̞̠̖̠̣̪̘͓̩͂̌̾̂̿͂̾̓͑͒͛͂̈͛͋̋͌̀́̈́̈̿̉̿̃̑͒̅̉̔͋́͌͑̀̽̈́̓͒̈́͗̌͂̽̄̐̐̾̇͌́͗̽̃̈́̓̐̌͐̓͐̒̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅç̷̧̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̛͈͙͖̥͕̖̝̞̹͎̙͕̗̥̦̣̻̪͔̰̦͎͎̤̺͍̝̳̗̤̱̺̦̠̻̘̠̗̯̗̙̪͙̖͉͇͚͖̥̻͉͓̩̀̔́̎̓̽̊̾̍̉̿̆̂͗͒̈̓̎͗͒̒̇͋̾̀̅̇̀̑̾͋̏͂̎̽͌͌̉̐͒̔̀̇̀̊̋̒̂̋̊̃̋̆̽̋̈̄̇̓̓͌̿̌͊͗̅͗̇͛̇̄̀͂̃̽̓͑̽̿̓̎̽̔̐̈̋͐̑̎̆̓̓̐̄̋̍͑̑͒̿̑̐̈̊̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅt̶̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̫̰͉̤͍͉̹͍͕̠̤͚̞̜̼̥̭̬̞̲͕͈̻̜̰̥͓̻̞͙̙̣̞͙̙͈̹̦̪͕̘̩̱̮͓̟̦͓̱͓͖̖̜̮͉̪̪̭̰̲̘͚̙͈̺͈͚̠͚̳̣͔̦̟̳̱͓͕̪͔̝̤̤̼̗̻̯̼̲̭̤͓̱͚̺̫̦̻̹̝̹̱̜͖̹̦̞͈̝̰̜̥͚̻̥̗͉̫̳̖̹̬͖̤̱̼̝͚͈̝̝̩̹͉̤͖̗̤̩̼̭̦͑̈̊̌̿͂̀̏̽̇͊̄̽́͒̀̆̍̏̽̾̃͋͒̃̒̍̈́̏̅̀͋͛͑͗̊͆́͊͌̐̂̈́̎͛͌̊̄̍̂̓̓̽́͊̋̀̀̔̿͊̋̊͐̋̄̔́̊̌͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅį̵̧̨̧̩͎̩͓̯̦̰͖͔̙̹̳̱̮̫̙̯̬̣̪͚̭͕̜̭̲̙̲̼̩͇̥͇̪͚̱͓̠͙̞̱̝̗͙͛̃͜v̶̧̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̛̛͉̘̩͚̞̖̘̟̺̖̬̻͓̠̫͖̮͖͕͔̗̜̱̜̭̩̯͎̻͙̰͚̗̻͔̖̻͉̹̺͎̪̠͎̳̗͓̯̗͈͖̼̲̜̗̮̜̭͓̞̣̣̩͑̈́͒̅̅̄̂̊̅̓̊̂̿̿͋͊̐̀͗̀̌̃͗̋̾̈́͂̍̊̓̽̓͗͂̔́̉̃̊̂̉̓͂̏̓̎̿̍̋̊̅̋̂̚̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̶̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̪̗̰̖̞̳̞̖̘̙͓̼̥̺̱̗̭̳̼̟̩̗̟̳͈͇͔̪͈̹̲̩̟̭̬̮̖͓͇̜͈̗̜͓̱͙̼̳̝̣̲̱̪͙̱̤̰̜̙̞̠̞͍̼̪͍̫̳̲̘͍̹̼̹̱̻͔̪̠̺̜̯̜͔̺͙͇̙̱̟̖̗̣̣̟̬̱͕̼̞͙̠̖̪͓̯̟̪͙̥̖̝͎̺̯͍̹̬̬̠̥̱͖̯̟̙͇̮̞̹̞͓̙̫̘̍͐̂̑̈̉̀̑́͛͌͑̍́͑̅̅̈́̽͗̎͒͛͐̒̽͑̓̈́̒̆̈͒͗̆́̒̐̓͊̂͂̌͑̀̒̿̂͐̒͛̏̈́́̊̎̆̇̂̆͆̍̈́̌̒͑͋̊̅̔̋̂̆̓̅̏͊̒̀̒́͑̈̽͋̾͂̓̌̀̈̈́̀͐̈́̅͆͒̎͂͑͛͌̿̉͋̑͑̽͐̿̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̧̢̢̗̫͈̼̝͍̜̱̮̲͎̞̱̰̭̣͇̳͈͍̫̖̺̳͕͇͍̰̰̺̱͔͉͔̯̟̘͈̦͚͛͋̌͐͋͗̃̊̃́͌͛͊̕̕͘͘͝ͅḧ̵̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̛̛̜̹͙̬̟̺̘͍͍̫̗͓̼͙̳͍̺̥̭͈̲̠͚̱̖̭̪̺̠̙̹̱͎̯̗̰̺̘̤̗̻͖̞̭̤̺͎͉̤͎͈̫͈̻̣̟͓͓̟̱͇̪̩̜̬̬̲̮̘͎̤̼̖̼̞͚̣͍͙̥̮͎̣̳̮̰͉̪̭̻͍̯̗̲̫̠̹͙̫̖͉̤̯̼̱̠̻̯͔͇͓̭̦̭̦͎̯͚̤͖̩͕͙̼̟͇͉̠̞̗̙̩̰̖͚̺̺̱̤̯̟̞̥͎̥̱́̈́͊̈́̀̿̾̽͊̔̇̀̎̌̿̈́͛̈́̈́͐͌̄͛͌̎̓͛̀̈́̆̔̈́̿͋̊̈́̊̇̎͌̔͌̉̃͗͌̆͊̍̅͌͂̂͊͐́̀̈̀͂́̒̾̆̓̓̑̈́͌̿̾̀̒̇͒̀̊̆̀͑̔̅̆̄̿̔̀̎͋̐̿͋͒͊̓͒̿͛̽̒̆͌̿̓́̓̅̇̈̃̒̔͆̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̶̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̜̫̭̻̭͎̩͍͙̲̭̣̘̭̣̪̗̰̺̪̹̩̻͕̻̜̪̻̩͖̤͉͓̳̖͈̹̳͕͉̳̬̖̮͕̝̖̳̻̜̯̬̗̩̪̻͉̟̣̙̞̝͍͓͎̳̣̣̫̰͎̝͓͇͖̘̺̖̬̠̫̫̻͉͉̭̙͎̺̙͉̳̦̫̼̭̖̞͍̱͓͕̪̞̰̗̖̠̥̩̩̩͓͇̹̲̙̠̮̫̗̬̩̩͓͖̗̪̪̭̣̗̗͕̻̹̬̼̤̬̤͕̦̥̼̝̬͕̹̟͇͇̦̮͎͙̤̳̥͚̯̥̲̜̱̣͈̺̙̣̩͈̩̭̫̲̗̬̣̫̼̈́̄͑̑̌̽͌̾̐̒͂̓̈́̈́̇̎̃͆̊̒̿̋̿͋͂͌̾̉̿͋̄̎̾̃͗̏̃̂͒̔̿͒̈̀̐̊͒͒̌͋̏́́̄͌̋̈́͋̽̀̒͌͂̈́͌͌̀̇̆̓̾͌̄͐̎́͛̉̇͑̇͛̈̈́̇̐̅̂̑̽̓͂̄̏͐̅̾̾͂́̇̓̐̎̐͗̑̈́̓͊̾̾͆͋̄̑̆̓̓́͊͆̉͂̇̈̆͋̑̄̃̑͆̓͐͊̈́̈̑̎̈́̓͌́̅͐͌͛̾̿̑͗̽̀́́͋͆̈̉̃͌̅͒́́̒̉̉͛̉͆̍̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̶̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̡͓͉̪͇̙̭̘̠̥͇̥̥̥͙̫̪̰̥̮̰̯͚̹̦̻̫̖̙̪̣̠̦͚͖̟̩̰̳̰͖̬̗̪̟̩̖͓̤̹̭̹͖̣͚̯͓͇̠̖̥̳̫̲̺̙͙̞̦̙͇͖̫͈̙̖͎̙̪̳̬̺͎͎̱̞͍̺̜͓͍͇͕̰̘̪̝̤̼̘̞͎̱̩͔̦̠̻̱̮͓̮̗̜̪͉͇̮̼̦̪̳̦̰̬̟̟͕̳̠̤͚̖͈͍̟͇̼̠̙̮̪̟̻͕̼̞̝͇̳͔͚͍͇͙͒̏͐͂͑́́̇̅̊̄̈́̍̈́̂̓̀͐͊̓̅̿̇̍͋̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅę̵̢̢̨̡̨̛̛͙͇͖̠͚̟̦̫̳͚̖͓̗̞͉͇̹̦̟̺̣͕͙͎̻̝̗̥̤̦̪̠͈̳̬͍͈̘͉̖̝̹̲̞͈͕͈̹̜̠͎̫̱̤͉̜̤͙̰̪̦̰͚͕͈̪̗͇͂͊́̏͑̍͑͊̔͌͗̏́͐̃̈́̀̒̈́̿̏͒̄̂̾͒̃͌̈́̊̓̒͐̅̐͆̒́̔̆̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ,̵̛̛̛͈̬̫̩̟͈̟͈̪͔̮͉̤͖̺̱̯̟̪͖͉̯̫̪̖̣͇̠͙̹͚͇̪͚̣̪͖͙̜̘͇̬̬͓̰̹̘̬̺̲̦͖̥̗͓̤͕̞̬͙͈͚̺̭̺̲͓͓̃̈́͐̔̾̀̐̑̍͌͋̐̈͗͒͐̓̃̇̍̂̎̏̂̔̿́̿̀̔̏̾̇̄͛̆̑̏̓̋͒̌̑͋͛̐͌͆̇̈̋̎͗̓̈́͒̒̒̌̍̒̌̏̈́͂̀̈́̉͌́̾̔̀̌̐̿̑̽̿̎̋͆͛̂͒̋̈̈́̋̽̇̓́̑̏̀̐̑͐̀͗̄́̇̈́̎̂̋̊͒́̌̍̍̋̇̊̍͋͗́̓̃͆̂̉̑̊̓̐̑͑͊̇̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅ ̶̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̙͕̩̹͍̭̝̱̤̦̝̠̥͈̩̙̤̝͓͓̥͍̪̙̰̳̰͎̟̖̞͓͓̘͎̱̹̟̥̝͕̱͔̠͓͔̻̖̱̼̩̞͉͍͈͇̲̮̣͕̱̖̮͈̥̩͙̗̳͈͕̘̲̮̟̙͇͉͍̮̥̮̠̗̥̩͇̜̞̭̮̭͕͖͇̻̗͈͉͔̘̖̦̥̟͓͔̭̱̼̦̲̮̯̥̳̩̠̰͔̘̫̳̯̺̩̯̳̦̗̯̝͙̙̹̤̰͎̳̫̬̺̱̼̥̮̱̟̬̙̭͇͖̜̰̖̩̣̭̭̻̠̣͖̗͎͔͍̜̻̗̭͕͖͓̹͙̳̣̻̗͚̻̎̍̉̈́̆̃̎̀̆̊͆̐̀̓̔̈́̂͛̈́̄̓̿̆͒͐͑͋̆̂̑̓̌̓̅͒̒̒̎͒̊͌̉͆́̏́̇̉̉̃́̽͂̊̒̈́͐̀̍̀̑̔͂́̋̈́͒̎̀͒̿͆̈́̿͑̇̾̋͒̅͛̂̇͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̢̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̞̙̺̺̲̩̤̠̬͓͖̹̰̞͍͓̹͓̦̘͇̩̲̹̘̰̞͚͚̗͓̩͎̫̘͇͓͉̝̝͙̼̩͕̩͈̰̣͚̻̣̪̤̗̜̥͚̣̙̝̤̱̯͚̭̪͓͖̫̪̼͉̺̘͙̜̬̻̰̯͓̜̩̰̜̖̹̪̥̩͍̞̱̤̖̠͓̺̯̘̥̱̖̬̗̱̯̲̭͖̪̠̬͙̯̥͕͎̻͚̟̹͉̼͌̀̽͆̍̽̾̏̊́͑̉̈̃̌̈́̄̎̅̒͒͑̓̒̈́̀͑̀̄̿̉̔̆̊̾̅̌͛̾̈̒́̋̐̈̀̃̇̀̀̆̏͐̂̍̋͊̌̓̓̈́͑̏̂̉͒̀̓̀̎̓̄̿̐͂̈́̑͛̀̑̀͌̅̎̒͊̈́̽͑̊̅̔̏̂̑̒͌̑̇̏͂͂̓̑͆̐̈́͋̐̔̓̾͋̈̂̇̓̈́͗̉̓̀́̋̇̂́̂́̋͊͌͌̽̆̽̈́̍͆͒͐̈̄́̀̈́̿̎́͋̈́̾͐̈̇͂͗̾̾͂̇̃͆̾̆̽̏͗̈́̐͋̎͌̈̾̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̷̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̛̦͕͇̦̮̜͚͇͈̘̘͓̯̹̝̰̝͉̘̤̩̜̰̝͔͎̰̯̣̰̰͉̦̻̝͖͎͖̫̗͓̻̖̮̲̬̼̜̱͔͕̖͇͕̺͎̫̭̫̻͍̪͙͇̣̼̣͔̤̯̦͇̼̤͙͍͕͎̻͕͙̲͎̙͔͙̼͖̼̟͖͍̮̭͚̗͓͍͙̘̗̞̼̮͓͉̥̼̤͎͍̭͉̥̲͑͐̂̃̈́̾̎̈̃͂͆̈́̉̑͊̄̈́͂́̿́̿̓̅͒̑͗͆͗̑̋̊̌̽͗͑̐͑̔̾̍͊̊̇̅̑̌̈́̽̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅm̵̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̛̛͎̩͙̩̗̯̦̫̣̼͚͇̥̝̭͖̱͇̰̙̪̲̳̲̤̱̝̩̖͚͖̹̼̬̣̟̖̻̤̳̳̹̥̣̠͙̙̘̣̭̩͎̠̱̪̘͚̻̥̱̠̝̹̘̩̺̰̝̻̯̰̳̱̭̘̙̙̙͈̬̺̦͈̘̗͚̙͙̘̙͈̰̙̩͚͇͖̬̘͇͔̼̲̞̫̝̝͚̳̣̫̻̦͓̮͔̹̬͖͇̺̬̦̯̮̤͉̜͇͍͖̹̹̝̼̩̺̻̻̫͙̯̙̰̭͖̫͖̱̞̺̟͌̿̎̈́̀̒̋͒̈͆̈́̐́̑̓̿̍̄͛̽̋̄̆̍͂̅̊͗̈́̾́̄̓̈͌͒̾̓͋̋͆͑̓͑̂̃͌͊͑̑͒̐̒̀͐̉̍̌̍̅̆̋́̈́̄̉̏̈́͒̑̃̐͐̏̃̿̇̑͆̍̃̈́̾̃͗̋̄̃̊̀͒̇̿̉͋͗̈́̋̓͐͛͂̏̑̇̏͆̋̿̑̈́̀̍͊͊̈́̈́̊̏̏̓̃͂̈́̌̇̔͌̇̋̇́̆͊̌̀̽̅̀͒̀̀͒̈̐́̐̀̇̌́͐̊͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̡̛̛̤̮̳̝̟̬̰̟̗͉̰̱̮̭͖͍̖̠͕͔̦̪̟̪͉̙̹͙̳̟̺̖̠̞̪͍̱͚̮̖̓̔̊͗́̈̋̌́̍̀̾͂̈́̉̅̈̀̇̽̂̌̓̏̋̏̀̆̒̿͛̔̿͗͗̎̇̓̏̅͊̄̒̏͗̐̊̀̈́̍́̉͛̓̏̔̌̓̎̎̇͛̽̈́̎̊̐̑̾̒̒̍̃͛̊̍̅͒̍͛̌͌̿̈͒̋̐͆̈́͆̐̐̅̓͊͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝"̸̡̣̬͚̯͔͕̣̩͇̻̫̳̝̘͎͙̹͉̖̳̫̖͙̳͔̞̗͕̼̯͕̞̫̥̤͚̠̥̼̘͎̬̟̺̳̭̓͗͛̊̉̈́̀̓̐̌̽̀͐̉̏̒̕͜͜͜͜͝ ̸̨̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̬̫͚̘̠̪͇͕͓̭̖̫͖͙̩͇͉̼̺̥̟͍͔̝͙̤͓͈̤̤̼̯͔̻͕̲̖͕̭̺̼͎͇̩̻͙̤̦̫̗͕͔͙̞̺͔͔̺̰̻̯̺̰̹̠̮͙͔͇̺̣̗̞̰̦͚͎̘͖͙̲̟͙̪͉̞͔͖̙͓̣̙̙̳͍̪̭̟̰̝̗̲͈͉̻̼̆́͂̈̅̉̓̍̈́̋͗̄̐̈̐̐́͒̾̎͛̐̄̌̏̇͑͑͗̀̈́͗̾̀̒̔̆̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̧̛͇̟̟͍͖̗͎̹̥̱̟̗̻̤͕̦̝͇̪͚̫̭̼̞̯̫͕͍̮̙̮̫͇̪̹̰̮͙͔̣͎̗̞̝̫͔͍̹͉̫̪͉̝̦̣̥̘̟̫͕͍̳̟̩͕̘̥̮̦̖̮̙̣͚̯͓̺̙̭͍͈͔̣̰͖̮͚̣̮̫̣͔̳̯͕͕̭̻̭̫̙͍̟̦͍͖̝̜͓̪̟͖̘̟͇̫͉̦̩̤̝͇̭̜͚̣̰͎͇̻̳̔̇͐̑̓̄͋͒͊͜͜͝ͅ ̸̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̗̬̻̬͕̞̥̰͔͎͚̠̜̙̹̻̘̬̩͉̖̙̣̘̠̝̰͇̙͍̇̀̓͒̄͑͋͊̾̔̂̉͑̉̔́̊̉̈́͊̈͂̓͛̏̏̓̀̍̑̐́̉̓̀̀̈̿͌̔͊̀́̍̍̀̌͐͐̊̈̂͂̏̈́̀̓͐̿͌͗̂̍̇͆̂͐̏̀̓͆̑͌̿͊̏͛͑͌̔̌̎͌̀́̄́̃̆̋̀̈́̑̏͊͛̌̈̆̾̿̋͊͌̏̓̈́̅͛͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅs̴̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̰͙̼̺̺̯̟̠̗̪̙̺͓̬̖̬̰͖͍̞̥̫͔͚͔̜̗̺̪͈̤̹͖̯̠̘̠̻̰̭͍͔̱̗͎̝̻͇͈̖̻͔͎̲̖̹̠̞̪̯̭̗̜͖͔̼̉̉̅̇͊́͋̃͗͐̈͌̓̋̌̓̈́̒̈́̀̔͑̈̆̊͛̂̑̆́̋̀̿̔̑̐͊̉̊͌͊̑̂̈́̔̾̿̾̍͊͌̾̃̈́̂͌́͊̄̉̎̐͂̈́́̐̔̑̒͋͌͐͐̐̏͊̄̋̈́͌̒̍̄̌̋̌͊͛̃͊̌͑̀͒͌̓̾̀́̇̐̄́̎͊̈́͆̂̿́̄͋̑̽̈́̅̾̿̐̓̾͛̇̈̈̀̋͂̃̑̔͒̀̈́͛͂̿͊̈́̐̓̓͛̃̂̔̋̈́̒͌̽̀̈́̆͂͂̿͒͂̔̿̽͌̌̑̈̃͌̇̈́͂̓͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅą̴̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̛͇͈͔̟͈͖̖̻̤͍̺̫̜͓͙͉̠̹̭͇̱͍̙͚̻̬̲͓̺̩̲͍̙̙̫̼̼̱̦̜͇̰̙̦͔͈̖̬̰̳̹̝̹̙̳̟͓͎̲͍̩̗̰̗͈̱̠̜̥̬͎͚̮̙̩͔̖̣̖͈͙͍̗̦̮̺̪̗̤̗̯͖̹͎̲̺̗̩͔͚͙̦̯͚̦͖̲̫̜͍͕̰̻͕̫̤̤̝̹̘̫͈̙̗̪̟̯͈̝̫͔̙̘̩̲̺͊͌̿̋̑͒̉͆̀̀͌̍̈̓̈̀̓͐̃̋̐̾̅̎͋͛́̐̋͂͛̈̆̿̑͐̊̎̌̈́̾͂̄̾̌̆͌̋͋̉̌͋̋̋̈̏͂̋̐̽̓̓̽̈͑͆̋̽͊́͋̂̀̏̓̉̅͐̇̏̈́̓͒̽͋̐̆̽́͂̊̊̾̀̓͒͌̈̇̓̄̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̡̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̫͎͇̣̭̠̳̲̲̣͚͚̦͈̬̞̥̖͈̗̝̻͇͚̲̩̤̳̤͚̤͙̫̜̫̺̹̤̥͉͈̙̘̼̫̬̦͖͔̳͓̺͎̞̮̤̙͚̜̝̥̖̫̗͈̖͓͓̫̹̺͖̞͉͙̳̱̜̹̤̝̬̙̫̩̣̤͍͕͔̳͔̺͉̦͉͙̣̫̖̭̞͙͚̲̤̠̰̩͓̹̺͉͓͚̭̣̝̫͈̬̪͕̺͎͔͚̪̩̻̞͚̼̱̼͔̬̫̬̖̰̘̮̭̞̩͎̬̗͇̦̞̱̍̒̈́͋͒͂̀̒́̊̌̿̉̈́͐͂̈́̅̇̔̍̌̑̏̅̋͜͜͜͜͝͝͝,̴̡̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̛͇͓͇̟̪͙͖̖̤͉̤͈͎̭̰̩̮̤̻̜̬͖̫͚̟̟͙͙̹̻̹̖͍͈̰̪̪̣̰͇̦̹̟̞̘͉̙͉̘̘̱͉̟̲̬̱̖͚̘̲̙͈̭̲͚̺̙̞͎̗̣̭͆̀͐͒̓̀̔̾̈̅̾̇̏̀̆͛́́͗̽̄̓͌̐͆̌̅͐̈́̒̒̄͑͛͛̾̋̀̑̄̓͑̓̾̍̓̉̆̍͒̈̿͌̓̾͋̀͐̂̿͛͂̔͋̊͒̍̔̔͗̔́͒̊̓͛̋̆̽̉͆͊̀̀̾͑̈͌̾̽̎̄̀̓̇̈́͑̓̌̎̽̓̀͑̈́̀̈̾͛̔̿́͑́͌̑̽̒͊̅̾͐̀̋̈́̍̽͌̓̑̿͑̍̅̓͂̐́̈́̈́́̓̀͑͋̽́͑̓̒̈̓̏̎͌͛̆̇́̊̇̐͋͛̑̆̂̽̉̀͂̏̇̎̈́̀̃͋͋̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̣̳̼̜̜̫̣̙̥͚͈̦̳̼͓̰̤̹̪̦̬̞͉̖̩̪̙͇͔͙͎̻͔͓̥̣͖̪̪̙̠̥͕̝̻̦̟͖͈̣͚̙͚̬̲̪͔̗͌̄̋̑͑͋͑̏̋̈̏̃̆̍́̔̾͑̊̿̂̒̉̒͂̓̿́̍̔̈́͑̈̀̎̏͂̐͑̏̆͑̓͑͋̿̓̈̈̃̾͗͆̏̎͐̐̔̓͆̆͆̑͋́͂̈̑̏̌̂̅̐͆͊̀̋̊̊̆̓̉͋̐̀͗̊̇͌͂̀̅̔͑̂̈́͒͂̀̀̌̆̍͆̄̀̓͒͑͊̓̆͛͆̋̄̎͗̿͊̿̒̈́̂̓̈́̊̃͗͐͋̈̄̐͊͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ğ̸̡̡̨̨̛̛͓̱̹̪̱͕͇̜͙̳͔̱̪̳̺̖̞̠̺̮͎̞̠͓̫̖̥̭͇̺̣̤͉̭̯͕̞̖͇̳̜͓̬͉̻̮̮̩̱̖̦̠͇̺̺͉͖̘͈̣̭̹̭̘͓̭̿͋̏̾͒́̄̓̓̍̓͗͑͗̈̐̀͗͊̏̄͛̀̀̔̆͒̋͋̈́̓̈́͂̑̿̀͗̊̈̐̃͗̀̃̾͋͋̅̋̑͊̈́̄͆̎̋́̌̈́̈́͆̓̈́͐͛͌̓̄̀̿̏͌̄̄́͗̅̃͊́͊̀̈́̏͛̉̍͂̽̈́̅̈́̅̽͒͒̅̍͛͊̈̓̍̌̇̌̒̈́͂̋̑͆̅͐̌̈́͐͗̈́͊̋̅̈́̀̄̾̌̎͊̈̋̔̽̂̽̀́͊̅̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅē̸̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͎͕̙̻̞̙̣̥̣̯̠̺̲̱̘̹̳͍̬̩̻̮͇̫̪̝̜̺̼̹͍̲̣͚̦̥͚̫̳͔̭̭̘̙̤͖̼͕̺̪̪̬͖̱͓̲͈̺͉̥͓̳͓͙͔͓͉̹̙͚̬̬͖̤̦͙̯̖̪͔͈̹̦͉̘̺͉̙͈̻̮͉̼̰̘̥̩̱̼̭̞̟̙̤̪̰̞̯̺̑̀̈̉̌̀́̓̍̈́̽̇͒̈́̓͛̇̈́̄͛̓̈́͐̌̃͂̈́̆͊̇͛̋̀́̎̒̓̓͌́̏̉̐̅̃̈́̀̾̈̈́́̈́̊̎̾̔̒́̊͌̇̔̊̔͐̏̍̆̌̀̑̌͌̈́̐̍͐́̄̎̅͋̓͑̒̽̍͐̄̿̄̅̀͒͐̊̏̌̎͋̈́͋̂̍̾̍͑̇̀͑͐̌̂̈́̒̑̎̈́̽̋̒̈͑̍́̾̀͋̍̈́̋̈́̐͐͐͛̔́̍̌͋͂̃̊̍̓̔͒̄̿̃̊̓̅͑́͆́̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̨̢̛̙̫̳̼͖̦̟̜̹̞̭̮͖̺̦̫̦̲͌̏̓̅̓̄͗̎̒̌̈́̆̿̅̔͌͒̓̂̿̈́̍̅͂̍̉̓̐͂̊̃͗̽͑̋̌̃̈̑̀̐̃͊͑̿͆̉͌̅́̄͊͛̊͋͌̇͌̐̇̀̀̃̈́̀̎̐͌̏͒̽̏̂͂̽̇͆̇͗̅̾̎̅͑́̔̑͋͋̅̎͂͂͗̔̑̿̈́̑̋̀̈́̊̾͗̽͑̇̋̓͑̎̀̏͂̆̋̈́́̽̒̂̽̇́͗̍̔̃̓̆̽̒̈̈́̀͗̆̈́͗̆̎̀͛̈̎͑̇͆͑͋͒̃̀͒̇̊̓̽͊̃̋͊̋͆́̇̌̊̒͆̒͐͐͊͑̍͆͗̑͛̆̔̾̓̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠t̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̞̼͕͒̏̇͂̃̀̀̈͐͂̌̎͑̑̉̀̀̄̀͒̓̿̆̂͐͆̂̎̄͒͛͂̈͗͐͂́̈͋̒͌̂͂̈́̓̃̏͛̀͐͒͊́̈́̾͌̔̊̆͆͆̽̾̿͛͐͌́͆̐̒́͗̋͊̈̾̅̐̎̊̔͛̈́̊͂̈́̾͒̇̾̇̋́̓̒̄͛͆̽͋̀̃̌͆̀̿̏̔̉̈́͛͑̿̎̃̋̚̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠i̴̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̛̲̗̞̪̤͔̣̮̗̭̝̲̩̭̜̮̰̝̼̙̫̬̗͔̪̰̺̱͔̥̫͉͔̫̪̯̮̼̩̪̱̻͙̠̗͈̦̬̱̙͈̖̞̟͓̬̲̭̪͉̥̤̯̩̟͇̱̝͓̦̝̘̯̳̰̹̰͙͎̹͈̗̥͎͔̼̟̇̓̌̈́́͛̈́͑͊̂̈́͋̓͑̏̈́̃̈̄̉͋͗͐͊̎̈̍̿̅͒̍̐̏̈̑͑͛̀̿͗̏̑̎̔͂͆͗̄̃̿̎̅̌͗̃̒͒̐̄̀̾̂̉͐̎̀̅͂̀͐̈̃̾́́̉̄̄̓̔͋̈́̋̇̓͛̆̄̍́͂̈́̽̿́̾͐̀͆̈͆͒͋̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅņ̵̡̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̣̼͎̟̟͇̭͓̣̖̖̮̟̰̰͚̠̟̬̱̫̘͈̳͖̙̥̟̙͉̜̮͉͍̬̙̙̤͚͍̬̙̠͓͔̺̣̥̣̟̰͙͓̤̻͉̣̹̙̘̱̞͓̯̜̹͈̜̤̩̯͚͙͖͇̪̫͓̗̖̠͖̝͔͓̯̙̫̙̋̐̎́̿͒̏̀͌̿̃̄͗̃͛̆͐̿̍̓̾͐̀̏͌̏̽͋̉͗̽͂̑̊̃͌̊̽͊̑͛̀͊̑͐͂̈́̎̎̽̐̎̀̐̊͗̽̒̐̾͐̒͒̉̄̑͑̆͒͊̐̋̆̈̓͐̆̏͋̂̐́͂̃͌̆̌̌͌̄͂̆̈͛̈͊̒̏͆̾͒̍̈́͑́̐̍̀̋̒̉̃̓̋̄̈̃͆̓̍̓̄͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅg̶̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̮̗͙͔̣̘̦̙͉̩͇̜̲̬̦̺̖͈̪̤̬̣̼̙̩̻̪̲̬̼̤͇͔͉̝̠͉̼̮̖̙̣͓̝̹͈̭̙͙̻͔͙̘̰̘̟̘̰͖̠̟̩̺̝̳͈̞̮͎͕̬̭̰̥̬̫̥̦̳̬̫̤͕͓̮͍̞̹̮͈̥̣̬̠͙̣̖̱̳͉͔͓͚͓͉̻̮̯̹̩̠̩̭̜̣̳̉͒̿͊̀̑͋̉̉̊̈́͊̈́͛̂̋͂̽̀̆̎̑̃̀͛̑̀̆̑̐̃͑̿̄͌͊̏͋̽̌̍̂̇̂̿̌̓͂͒̌̾̐͐͛͒̃̇͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̛͓͓̻̲͈̙͕̫̩̹̜̗̹̞͙̞̞̫̮̫̟͉̹̥͖̥̘̖͓̳͔̺̥͖̲̗͈͇͚͕̖͇̭͎̫̥̥̭̱̙̲̼̜̘̻̯͈̬͇̩̣͖̜̻̫͚̺̞͈͇͈͎͎̮̬̗̫̻̗̺̭̬̦͔̦͇͕̰̣̬̠̬̰̺̝̩̟̖̜̫̙͇̥̗̱̩̮̬̺̥̗̳̳̳͉̗͓̹͈̪͈̫̣̰͇̮̫̹̖̟̜̣͚̭͔̲̰̹̽̓̈́̈́̽̂̉̐͛̎̒̑̋͋̿̌́̽͗̐̈́̒̀̈͊̿͗̅̽̆̓̏͒̾͒̅̈́͒̓̈́͆̃̓̅̇͊̎̀̀̏̅̉͛̄̀̔̈́͒̃̾̀̽̀̊́͋́̈́̐͂͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅm̴̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̛̻̥̫͕͎͎͓͓̙̖̟͇̩̗͙̖͖͓̪͉̘̞̮̬̺̤̼̠̰̱̞̘̲̤̹̪̪̯̦̟̦̖̗̠̦̠̥͖̩͖̥͙̩̻̜͇̥͇̳͉̗̯͎̖͕̪͚̦̟͎̖͕͎̬̘̱̻̤̫̮̯̮̤̲͇̙͎̱͖͖͓͎̪͇̖̭̺͙̗̜̝̖͈̲̮̤̭͉̳̤̮̜͎̦̣̫̼͔͉̼͕̣̮̦̩̤̞̦̮̀̉́͋́̀̅̽͆̀̐͒͗̍̆͂̀́͐͑̏͐̀͗̀͂̈̉̃̍̊̄̀̓̌̅̏͒̏͊̽̋̋͛̐̈̽̈́̿͐̒͑̾͂͐̑̂̇̓̊́̿̐̓̑̈́̈́̐͂̎̊͊̿̄̐͛̑̃̔̑͗̐͋͊̓̑́̃̄͑͊͛͗̆͆̀́̀͑͂͆̎͐̈́̐̇̒̂͆̀́͂̊͛͐̐̅͌́̀͌̆̋̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅy̸̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̥̺͍̤͍͙͕̱̼̮̯̭̗̹̮͙̱̺͍̖͔̪̟̗͉̖̼̪͖̗̯͙̝̗̹̝͙̪̮͇̻͕̠͎̝͚̜̟̫̤̥͕̦̤̣͍͕͓͇̤̘̪̹̠̭̞͔͔̼̲̞̠͙̣͓̹̖͈̻̗͓̪͍͓̗̝̙͕͙͇̣͕̯̫͍̰̼͌̐̂̇̂͛̑̿̋̃͛̍̐̿̉́̏͑̀̄́͊́̀̓͌̉͋̋̐̉̈́̂̈́͒̏̄̋̓̊̍͗̓͂͛̈̆͆̿̿̄̊̄̊̀́͆̃̔̃̂̈́̀͗͗̇̈͛̑͋̿͌͂̽̇̍͗̄̉̒͌̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅ ̵̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̯̱͔̰̹̪̞͍͔̻͍̰̥̥͙͔̟͎̤͇̝̰̠͎̫̭̫͖̮͍̬̯͓͎͚̣͓̘͕̝̟̪̯̜̦̞̼̳̗̜͎̖̟̪͙̞̣̻͙̩̘̩̯̫͖̳͇̤̣̟̪̣̱̙̼̦̭̭̞̟̜̝͖̘͚̩͈̺̭̼̬͈̯̹̟̼̜̣̞͕̼̻̠̣͈̝̣̼̬̲̤̱͖̭̗͔͓͖͔͎̘͔͚̘͍̜̻̹̮̦̰̪̣̗̱͈̺͈̘͎̬͔̘̻͇̻̥̪̻̯̞̪̻̫̬̬͓̓͑͒́͑̓̄̈́͛̊͑̾͛̅͌̿̀̍̍̎̾͋͂̆̐̍̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅf̶̛̰͇̫̦͇̈́̂̋̉͆̔̅̒͐̽̍̊͛̔̔̏́̌̊̀͒̿́͒̍̎͗́̄̒̒̈́̓̒̈̒̍͛̈́̌́͂̈̽̓͂͌̉͌̿͌̌̓̉̂͑̈̈́̉̃̔̑̽̆͊͗͒͊̅̀̈́͋̃͆͌̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ą̶̢̧͕̻̮̮̤̭̻̤̯̫͇͎̰͉͙̝̙͍̥̞̺̟̻̟̰̞̙̹͎̥̜͍̻̜̖̫̬̥͎̼͌͊͐̈́͌͌̍̔̔̔̔̏̂͑̊̎̾̍̕̕͝c̵̨̢̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̢̨̛͈̬̜͖̥̞͇̤̻̥̬̼͙̻̜̥̱̮̙̥̮̖͕̝͈͚̭̰͚̩̥̭̩̱̥̠͍͕͇̪̮̹̮̞̳̯͍̖̥̩̱͈͈͔̟̝̪̞̤̥̱͚̝͚̬̣̰̠̮͚̣̥̖̭͎̜̺̤͍̜̱̖̱͍̩͔̠̗͉͔͎͖̫͈̳̱̜̥̝͓̯͔̖̩͖͙̻̝̞̳̭̯͇̟͖̰̲̥̺̖̱̫̱̣̻͚̼͉̦̥̩͎̙̼̠͈̦̺̦̠͍̺̰̥̗̭͚̠̰̻̤͕̮͕̣̬̝̣̦͙͇̖̪̞̤̟͖̳̼̞̥̤̫͎̹̹̯̳̝̓͋͂̎̈́̓̈́̍̎̓̉̃̎͂̃̋̏̐̐̐́̅̔͗̈̉̅̈́̇̂̓̊͊̏͛͌͐̍̾́͆̉̀̐͌̌̐͂̿̍̂̾̿̍̒̏̓̂͌̑̀̇̒̋̔͛̊͌̈͂̀̔̅͑̾͐̋̈́̓̿͑̈̄͌̌̈́͂́͒͑̆̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̡̛̦̜̱̜͓͕͍͖̻̫̖̣̜̩͚̠̠̝̝͖͔̰̣̯̩̼̹͙̫͚̼͚̭̺̝͖͕̱̮̤̜̟̮̲̭̰͇͙̜̲̹̲͇̮̥͎̤̹̩̝̠̱͔̤̬͍̺͉̲̺̯̪͍͛̋̾̀̐͋̿̒͊̂̇͆̇͊́̍̆̊̀̐͜ͅ ̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̜̳͓̮̦͌͛̂̏̐͛́̓̾͆͛͋͌̌̈͐̋̒̇̐́̒̔̈́͆͂̔͂͌̀͂͑̉́̌̒̐̂̆̉̓́̍̇͊̅́͐͑̅̔̾͆̎̈́̄́͌̋̎̉̀̈́́̋́͛͗͑̑̿̇́̇͑̀̎͌̉̂̊͛̇̀̒́͋̓͂̎͛̿̈́͛̈́͊̽̏̈́͌̽̈́͒̾͆̀͌͗͊̌̓̑̌͂͒͌̽͑͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ȓ̴̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̡͕̣̠̠̳̩͖̪̭̤͖͖̝̲̲̩̟̯͕̘̣̘̦̥̭̗̟̺͕̯͕̭̮̯̖͇̣̠̩̞̖̺̙̻̤̮͇̙̪̭̭̭̺̦̠͓͍͖̩̮̭̬̪̩̲̪͚͇̤͙̳͎̟͇̳̼̱̖͔̙̠̘̲͖̱͙̥͈͔̲̣̭̥̘͈͙̥̘͚̺̹͈͓̋̀̈̔͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅẽ̸̛̛͚̰̭̬͓̱̣͙̬͇̩͍̼̹̙̖͚̗͈̠̳̭̳̖̤̠̲͇͚̘̝̰̮̯̳̭͔͓͉͇͕͙̥͓̬͇̞̙͕͕͚̆͊̍̀̒͑̆̿̊͆͊͆̎̔̿̾̐͗̀̋̐̊͆͐͒̂̈̋́̎̉̆̾̈͗͛̄͆̍̒͛͑̔̿͛̄͗̍̉͋͒̽͛͌̅͂̇̀̋̒̋̐̎̊́͆̓̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ą̵̡̫͈̻̣̗̭͖̹̘͕̩̮̣̥͔̭̙̲̳̱̩̗͓̮̟͉̲̙̫͕͌̓̌̄͌̿́̾̈̀̎̆͋̏̓͑̌̒̓̈̉̀̈̀̽̅̑̍́͋̾̿̉͐̀̆̈́̈́̉̈́͆̾́͐̀̊̄͒͛̅̾͗̀͊̇̄͑̂́̓̐̀̓̓͛̔̓͊̕͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅl̸̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̲̭͈͈͉̦̥̰̹͉̯͎͙̝̲͚̰̖͔̼̘̠̼̬̱̰͎̗͙͍̠̯͉͙͍͇̳̝̯̦͔̮̠̟͉̹̗͈̖̘̳̠̪͔̲̹͚͕̬̣͙̠̝̥̱̜̙̹͖̼͔͎̪̙̱̫͇͚̣̞̤̲̪̝̗̥͍̘̥̪̪̳͍͔͓̼̟̺̺̣̰̫̜͓͓̣͕̱̘͉̮̘̖͍͔̼͇̠̦̺̥͙͔̬̳̩̭̜̙̗̳̯͎͍̫̲̬͕̙̭̫̥̪͖͍̭͕͍̙̻͓͍̗͚̲̳͖̤̠͈̰̗̬̘͎̥͚̜̭̩̰̟̣̜͙̳̖̓̐͋̏̓͑͛͂̓̄̔̇͒͗̈́̀͗͂͒́͋́̿͒͛̓̃͌̔̉̓̈́̀͒͂͑̋͂̀͊͊̀̋͒̎̀̇̍̾̌̾͛̀̋̽̄͒̆̎͊́̈́͒͑̏̀̍̇̋̓͒̿̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̶̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̰̦̪͚̻͚͇̱͓͇̯̼̮̤͉͇̖͓͕̞̱̞̰̹̩͔̱͚̤̰͕̦̠͕̙͔̫̝͖̩͇̰̹͕̼̺̱̳̮͚̹͚̗͎̠̼͖̻̼̦͙̪̹̟̝̲͖̰̲̜̜̪̰̣̿̍̋̽̏̐́̒̓͑̊̉͒̾͊̆̇̌́͐͒̓̅̉͛̊̏̉̍̎͒̉̈́̓̈́͒͂̾̾̌̑̌͛̈̆̔̃̄̽̄̓͌͑̉̋̒́̂̀̎͆̀̐̂̔̂͗̏͑̿͐̍̅̈͊̀̆̏́͋̔́̆́̾͌͛͆͗͒̽͗̐̉̽̿̇̌̇͌̽̌͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̴̢̧̢̛̩̠̘̼͇͓̳̯̬̮̫̤̯̠͎̜̖͖̻͙̫̝̒̋̀̽̎̄̅̇͂̋͛͗͊̆̇̈́̔͋̊̃͗̓̀͐͋̀̐̿̈́̔̑̋͋̔̽̀̐̉͌̒̔̉͂̍́̅̾̑̃̓͒͐̎̅̆̓͂̈̀͗͒̆̅͂̈́̆̅̇̇̾̒̈́̊̂̋̓͗̓̉́́̍̈́̈́͒͗̋̆̆̀̇̉̀͗̎̎̈́̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̧͕͕̩̻͓͚͓̲̗̦̻̲̤͙̞͕̠̗͖̥̥̺̟̘̜̗͇͔͔̘̣̪͓͔̦̤̫͍̯̳̮̜̝͓̞̼̹̭̝͙̝̫̳͇̘̹̼̬̳̣̙͎̘͚̲̫̬͍̥̮͚͇̼̹͎͈̝̪̟͈̩̭̹̤̠͍̟͕̞̞͈͍̖̘͇̝̦͇̠̱̫̣̤͎̜͖̠̙͉̱͉̪̲̥͚̼͉͚͈̥̳͇̣͖̤̰̠̼̭̹̰̰̪̯̞̙̯̣̖̹̮̣̤̫̹̺̥̰̰̣̰̼͇̳̲͈̗͙̬̙͎̘̱̲̳̪̳̹̖̩̲̹̫̝͙̀͆̾̈͆̉̓͗͛̀̽͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̵̨̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̛̦͎̟͈̝͙̦̯̘̪̗͔̬̠̹͍̬̥͉̙̰̞̯̥͎̯̝͈̩͙͎͖̗̣͔̺̘͕̥̮̗̻̱̟͈̰̤̘̗͍͈̲̘̮̙̼̼̞͖̳̝̰͎̮̻̰̣͉̲̬̬̫̪͚̘̬̯̳̝͎̜͚̲̙̹̩͇̱̻͕̞̝̞̫̗̩̘͊̆̿̈́͆̋̑̔̿̄̓̐͊̔̈́̔̎̊̏̈͊̓́͑̇́̔̂̀͗͆̀̀̐͑̅̓̿̆͛̀̀̂̿̽̌͒͑͛̎̓̆͒͐̓̔̐̔̓̌̐̀̽̽͛͛́̌͑̑̊̓͊̈́̽̉͆́̑̆̑̽̍̑̿͒̎̋̅̌̓̋̄̓̑̾͑̈́̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠l̸̡̡̛̛̛̠̩̜͖̜̜̩͚̰̫̪͚̥͇̘͇̮͒̿̂̈́̎̉̒̂̽̄̈́͒̽̇̓̍̇̅̈́̈́̃̃͑̅̊̈́̾̑͋͋͋͆͌̑͊͂̾̃͆̎̿̑̎̈́̏͆́͑̈̿̅̈̌̐̌͑͊̄̎̅̿͋̀̇͛́̇́́̅̈́̑͛͗́̃͗̀̈́̈́̿̊̃̿̿̇͌̈́̽̊̓̈́̀̒̓̉̒̈͐͆̈̓͊̀́̎̇́͛̓̏̂̽̋̒̈́͗̇͒̀̈́͂̔͊̈̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ơ̷̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͖̭̰̼͙̹̩̱͖͓̳͎̮̺̱̼̹̦̣̭͎̫̖̗̮͉͖͇̠̳̗̳̖̣̠̜͉̱̰̞͍͍̘̺̺͖͔̫̩̹͚̳͚͚̣̮̠̺̙̰͔̥̤̙̯͔̦͕͕̺͖̹̝͙̤̺͖͚̹̳̠͇͙͔͙͕͖̱̗̰̳̬̻͌̄̈́͛̑̅͐̊̍̒́̎̂̓͊͑̾̃́͒̊̋͒̿̇̅͂́́̏̎̈́͑̀͗̄̃̑́̋̊́̈́̃͆͗̀̏̑̾͋̂̀́̅͂̃̈́͋̈̇̄̃̍̀́̋̂̿̆̄̀͌̾͂̊͒̒̈͋́̈̀̓̑́̎̇͂̄̀̈́̀̽̔̾̔͌͊̒͂̓̔̑͐̄̌̎̅̃͊͒̏̄̉̓̏͆̿͂͑͛̍̀͐̓͌͆̃̊̎̃͌̋̋̒͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̛̠̥̐̀̅̒͐͌̀̒̈͊̿͛̄̔̈̀̂̃̒̋̉̽̊̐̉͌̈́̿̃̂̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͠͝ȩ̸̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̙͚̜̞̯̟̲̠̯͖͕̱͍̺͍̺̠̙̺͈̹̺͙̟̲̰̦͖̮̼̠̭͖͈̱̲̰̫͕̪̰̺̯͈̖͙̪͙̘̣̹̥͕̜̘͖͓͓͙̞̠̬͇͎͙̝̜̻͙̘͇̣͙̞̝͔̫͇͙̺̲̫̹̤̩̞̲̻̜͙̙̈́̑̌͌̓̌̀͐͆̌͌͋͑͒̓̎͌͂̋͐̾̏́̓͋̿̊͑̒̈́̄̃̋̾̌̓̽͛̄͐͂̿̾̈́̇͐̓̔̎̋͑̈́̂̐͗̓̕̕͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̛̭͉̗̤͕͔͎̟̪̘̭̞̪̻̥͇̼̗͙̭̘͙͔͕͚̥̫̞̦͕̘̫̦̟̩͕̬̻̼̪̣̜̹̘̻͙͖͎̩̘̞̲͚͙̤̬̮͈̟͔͓̤̪̥̭͉͓̩͈̙͖̟͍͍̦̯̠̦̓͑́̓́͋̿͗̄̆͊̊̽͗͒̐̿̃̑͋̇́̀͗̈͊̀̂̑̑̔̑̈́͐̆̈́͐̑͋̊̈̋̏̂̎́̉̊͛̾̓͂̎̏̑͋̇̄̊͆̐̈̈͊͑̈́́̐̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̛͇̗̝̜͋̂̈̔͆̿͆̔͋̈ơ̵̧̢̨̢̡̨̯̳̤͈͖͚̳̩͍̲͇͖̩͚͍̹̗͓̪̠͉͎̼̳͓͓̮̩͚̝̯̰͇̳̜̝͔͙̥̟͈͐̔̄͂͌̅͌̀̓͋̇͒̔͌͗̆͐͌̎͋͂̃̎̑̑̈́͌͒́̓̔̇͌̎̋̐̈̋͛̔͌͛̓͒̾̍̀͗́͐́̀͐̐̋̂̀̽͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̛̯̘̦̻͕͖͇̮̺͓̺̼̺͔̜͙̠̳͎͈̏́́̌͊̀̀̆̓̏̿̑̏̆́̉̈͐̉͂͋̅̄̉͑͋͂͑͐̈́̾̃͛̇͒́̔̌̏̓̽͐̑͌̕̕̕̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ḩ̵̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̬͖͖̗̭̻̬̱̬̲̰͕͔̫̤̞̦͇̮͇̳̭̩͎͈̙̤͈̲̳̱̼̖̳̱͕͈̼̗͈̘͔̬̝̰͈̮̟͈͙̣̳̫́͂̐̒̍͋̍̂̓̎̉̔̈͌̈́̌̏̀͒̈́̑̆̽̇͗̃̀̓͆̈́͑̏̆̏͛̆̏͒͋̾͊̏̑̔͗̅̈̔̋̀́͌̾̈́͗̐̈́̈́̉͋͛̑̓̓͛͛͂̓̅̄͒͂̇̔͊̊̿͑̆̈́͛͋́̿̿̋͛̋̉͂͊͆̉͐͆̄͋̓̋̂̇̽̂̃̓͐́̓̌̀̍͋̑̈́̃̑͒̐̃̃̊̎͗̂͊́̏̈́̽̉̓̍̑̆͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̸̧̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛͚̫̖̰͉̪̮̮̰̗͈͓͙̬͉̬̳͙̬̲̭̼͈̮͖̟̹͓͍̙͍͕̯͕̘͖̦̱̲̱̠̮̗̺͖͍̠̥̳͕͕̲̻̝͓̲͙̥̮͈̺̰̞̬͈̦̳͛̇̋̐̑͛̀̈́̈́͐̆̅̂̽̍̽̉͗͛̿̓̉͐̍̿́̋̒̀͗̋̾̂̊̿̍̈́̓̄́̂́̎̓͂͂͆̋̈́̍͑̂̾̊͂̔̓̑̏̊͊̉̌͐̆̍͊̑̐̀͋̃̄͌́͂̇̅͐̀̐͒̉́̀̀̓̄͛͐͒̉̅̒̅̈́́̎̽̊̆̂̄̈́̑̽̇̅̈́̏̈́̋̍͑̎̃̽̄͒̄́͛̅̔̓̇̅̾̀̀͆͋̈́̉̄͑̽́̐͐̏̂̓̀̔̍̔̃̉͊͋͂̈́̒̏̇̌̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̷̢̠̟̟͍̯̞͈͇̰̮̗̱̯̰͈̽̏̓̑͗̇̔̑̄̃̉͑̅́̔͛͐̏̌̑̔̓̇́͂́͋͒́̽̑̒͊̐̋̾̚̕̕̚͝ ̵̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̛̭͈̹̫͔͖̮̠̳͉̟̺͎̹̗͇̲̪̪̟̙̘͈̫̮̞̣̺̫͚̲͕̹̠̟̙̫̼͎̖͙̰͈̤̣̦̖̙͎͇̫̦̪̳̬̫̲̳͙̙̦̪̦̭͚͇̙̦͖̠̫͔̗̦̦͙̜͉̣̗̤̠̫̞͙̝͔̮͍͖͉͍̫̣̙̙̻̖͔͚̞̝͉̦̺̣̤̟̳̘͓͇̰̘̲̮͈̜̦̠̺̙͙̬̯̦̘͓̈́̏̈́̈́̑̑̂̅̉͐̀̅̏̅̉͊̓́̿̂̈́̿͗̉́͛͆̀̎̉̈͗̌̽̈́̋͐̇̑̂̍̿͋̈́́̈́̍͆́̒͋͛̇͌͆̃͐̈́̋͛̒̌̽̐̈́͂̓͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̸̧̡̧̧̢̢̞̮̝͕̺̰̭̟̠̱͇͖͉̜͉̘̹̮̣̘̟̝̼̥̳͖̫̲̼̘̼̙̜̮̰̅̓́̑̎̄̔̀̒̈́̈̆̾͋̆̂̃̈́̽̾̿͗̅͒̅̎͗͑̃̓̍͂͌̐́͌̇̈̐̇̽͆̄͌̄͊̑́͑̒̋̊͂̉̾̂͒͐̈̿́͂̃̑̅̎̀̏̎̍̾̾̏͂͋̓͌͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ą̸̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̣͎̤̪̭̰̰̹̠̤̜̯̦̲̰̫͖͔̠̞̣̜̠̺̖͈̠̦̙͈͔͙̼͍̩̼̮̞͈͈͙̳͓͈͖͍̲̪͚͙̲̝̥̼̰͈̻̱̹͇͍̺̤̱̦̪͉̻͕̗̙̘͚̻͈͔̹͆̎͌̃̽̄͗̋̐́́́̈̉͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝c̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̬͙̗̲̰̭̱̜̬̼͓͙͉̗̠͈̉̄̉̔̽̓̅̉̀͆͋͌͂̈́̄̎̈́̆̓̆̎̋̄̈́̈͆̿̍͋͛͒̍̎̊͗̃̈́͗̅̈́͆̿̄̅̏͋̇̌̉̿̿͐͑̓̄̉̏̒̐͒͛͒̽͑́̉̈́̊́̿̍̓̈́̈́̃̌̈́̍͒́̾̾́̾͛́̔͗̆̌͛͗̓͗̈́͆͐͂̆͒̓̓̏͒̇̏̀́̑͛̈́̆̐̆͆͌̿͂̽̈͆̾̈͐̄̌͊̿̉̏̽̍̅̽̊̀̈́̾̑͂̀͂̃̓̆̃̎͌͌̾̉̈̃̉͊̃̚̕̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅe̶̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̠̟̭̤͉͓͈̳̟͓̲͕͍̳͎̖͍͉͔͙̬̳̹̬̠̙̮̻͓̲͔͈͔̤͚͇͖͎̥̭͕̮͈̘̬̞͆̿̍̑̐̓̄͒͒̌͛̂̅̽̇̈́̋͌̑̔̂͗͐̒͊̄̑̄̊̋̉̍̈́͌̅͑́̅̓̆̎͊̈́͛̃̄̓͋̀̈́̀͒͒͑̓͐͊͒́̈̾͐̀̍̏͌̀͋̾̈́́̓̈́̔̈́̽̀͗͆̉́̏̔̑̾́̅͒̋́͐͗̊͑̇͋̊̂͂̈̅̾̋̓͆̓̈́̀̒͗́̓̍͋̈́͗̓̓̒̒͐̉̐͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝.̸̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̹̣̩̘̘̝̪̫͈̟̲͕̥̞͖͖͇̱̰̖̗͚̘̞̮̳̘̟͕͚̹̤̼̝̦̺̣̭͕͕̹̤͇̲̭̩͔̟̜̭͍̰̘̖̠̥̺̱̄̀̒̔̒͗͌̂̀͂͐̊͒̿̄̍́̑̒̉́̇̌̿͗͂̾͑͂̔̅̅̋̂̈̓̋̅͆͊̇̌͒̍̑̇̀̂͒͗̎͌̏̑͌̊͌̒̇̉̌̓̃̉̈́̋̋̈́̈̈́̐̈́̽̂͌͊͌͘̚̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝ͅ ̵̧̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̙̺̜̻̞̩̘̦̺̩̣͉̙̻̮̱̦͇̥̱̼̦̹͇͔̱̺̹̬̜̠̹̘̰̱͖͙͔͇͍̱̟̪͙̟̪͉̣̠̬͈̳̼͓͈̱͉̟̜̪̳̻̜͙̗̱̜͙̫͇̲̗͉̝͙̼͖̟͔̬̖̭̭͚̭̘̥͎̥̼̮͈̘̘͍̪͕͍͍̖͖̗̝͔̬̋̂̾̀̐̀̽͊́͛͒̈́̽͂̇̎̓̔̓̓̑̀̾̓̀̾̽͑̓̿͗͋̽͐̄̂̑̀̾͗̂̾̆́̒͐̒̂͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅḮ̴̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̜̥͍̣͙͈͓̼̰̘̱̟͈̞̺͎͇̩̭̳͇̪̯̟̬̯͚͔̼̮̟̻͙̦̪̣̖̺̱̯̮̗̞̱̺͈͔͇̱̬̞̳̫͈̖̝̗̺̳̫̱̦̙̲̘̤̲̰̮͎̬̞̰͙̪̺͙͓̫͙̜̳̤̱̫̫͇͈̳͔̺̫̳̬͉̩͇͖͕̪͖̮̦̙̥͎͔̬̦̳͎̠͈̳̹̟͚̞̣͈̙͎̜͕̳̞̦̗̠͎̰̮̊͑̔̓͒̀̅̉͑̀͛̾͂́̈́͂̐̆͆̄͒̆́͋̽̓̆̅͌́͆͋̓̈̃̐̋̑̎̃̽͆̀͆̓̇̒́́́̀̏͋͛̌̓͛̀͊̀̏̐͊̓͗̎̓̐̐̎͋̓̀̊̆̓̐̅̒̅̍́͑̌͒͑͑̽̇̈̈́̽̆͑̈́̊̀́̐̌͒̃̊̋̏̐̓̄̎̽̃̃̒̄̓̍̐͛̍̀̌̃͛̂͆̽̆̃́̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̛̗̦̦̳͈̮̻̹̰̰̪̭͔̼͉͍̥͙̹̮̩͓͉̯̰̝̳͉͚̟̺̜̻̹̺͍̜̲̻̰̬̩͇͇͖̜̫̖̖̺̫̰͔̠̖̲̻̩̩̗̯̘̭̣̥̺̖̠̺̯̺͈̹̦̺̼̬̦̟̠̭̬̗̻̥͉͖͆̍̀́̍̌͊̊̽͗̉͂͛́̐̍̄̄͌̆̂̀̓̀̾͋̀̋́̍̀̆̍̃͌̑̄̈́͌̍̄̓̇͗̌́͋̈̽̆̾̿̈̀̇̃̉̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅć̸̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̯̣̝̳̘̦̬̲͍̯̜͔̲̭͇̮̻̮̤̟͗̂̾͒̏͆̌̏̓̂̀̈́͐̈́̉̈́̈́̌͑̃̎̔̂̊̌̃̓̍̂̽̈́̓̈́͌̉̌̉̈̒̂̏̽̂͌͂̋̎̐̅͊͒̅̈́̎̇̀̂̌̇́̂͒͑͑̒̃̍̌͐́́̓̈́́̀͒̃̆̾̓̈̈́̉̑̑͒̏̓̎͛̓̿͒̒̎̂̏̐̽͋̄̑͒͒̊̓͑͛͋̊̌̀͆͂̏̍̋̀͆̇̇̿͌̄͑̆̄̆͗͒̒́͒͌̅̌́͋̀͂͆̊̔͆̌̔̍̈́̍̅̔͒͛̾̇͗̋̍͌͑̅̾̓̈́͑́̑͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅȃ̷̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̨̨̛͓̥̩̼̙̹͖̮͚͎̞̹̱̙͕̥̝̰̰̟̯̻̺̱͔͚̲̲͇̦̳̞͇̘͔̱͖̹̭̻̳̭̱̹͍̬̫͇̫̬̞̞͕̫̘̠̱̬͇͉̝̺̪͙̲̗̻̠̯̟̻̝̭͍͕͍̥͓̤̣̼̲̩̗̜̘͔̖͖̘̫͌̈́͊̐̾̎͜͜ņ̸̡̛̛̫̲͕̯̦̠͙̦̩͎̦̙̩͙̯̘̲̝̲̥̜̩̟̖̯̠̗͕͔̼̱̬̝͈̲̻̫̫̼̠͍͚͉̗̝̗̙͒̔͊̈͂̇̍̏̈́̈́̎̀̀̂̉͗̾̋̃͆͑͊̋̂̐̆̌̊́̈͑͊̑͆̅̔́͒͋̒͐̽̈́̈́͂̑̈̆̿͐̌͑͆̐̈́͒̀͒̂͛̇̈́̒̀́̎̇̏̂͒̄̈̒̊̈́̊̂́̈́̀̍̌̈́̅̏́̈̊̉͂́̄̈́͒̽͋̀̽͌̔͛̈́̇̓̌̈́̅̄́͛̈́̆̑̾̓͋̓͐̃̎̿̈́̉͌̆̌̅́͘͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͈̺͚̦̼̦̰̜̬͈͔̱̤͖͙̹̻͕̰̺͈̭̮͖̮̣̹̱͍̰͎̠̦̬̦̣͓͕͉̩̜̟̤͍̳̪̗̱̖̘͕͍͙̙̖͓̰͍̪̼̫͇̘͈̠͖͓͓̥͖̗̹̹̫̖̲͙̙̝̜̹̹̺̩̻̤̹̗̣̰͔̞͙̘̙͇̫͔̖̩͉̯͈̭͉͚͕͔̎̅͌̆̓́̔̏̀͋̎͒͗̂̑͆͒̐̎̌̊̾̒͑̃̅̈̈̽͊̇̆̍̃̓̐͛̏̅͊̏̾͑̋̿̓̐̽̒̿̍̾͌̎͌̅́͑͊͊̾̓̒̍̆̾̇͗̓̂̑̇̐̈̍͊̃̉̎͐̈̋̌̌̀͋̉̍͌̊͐̓̌́̃̑̍̽̇̏̈́̈́͂͗͑̅͛̽͌̈́̂̄̂͐͛̏̂͑̽̀̉̿̓͑̓͆̅̾͌͒̈̑̈́͗̾̆̔̊̂͆͋̑̌͂̐̊̀͛͌̀̉̊̀̓̏͒̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠s̷̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̨͍̲͈̘̫̞̘̭̤͇̝̻̲͍̲̲̺̟̜̤̭̰͖̜͖̯̤̤͔̥͇̞͖̮͙͚̝̺͖̱̹̝̠̪̜̝͚̭̪̼̮̺̩̤̬͓̻͓͓͇͚̲̙̬̪̪̤̬̻̘̩̠̞̗̺̦̹͚̟̟͇͓̮͖̠̩̦̜͚̜̰̼͖̭̺̬͙̱͓͔̦̘̪̥̭̲̼̺̱̣̥̲͓̻͚͇̩͈̣̙̖̰͇͓̠͍̮̲̰̪̙̭̹̣͚̥̣͇͖̺̙͙͖̞͙̳̠̙̻̲̞̗̯͎̞̤̜̟͖̓̿̈̌̄̆̎̐̌̿̋͂̎̇̏̒̓̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̘͖̪͙̬̘̲̣̜̫͇̪̳̱̮̠̹̲͔͙̥̩̬͈͉̳̱̲̥̤̝̫̮̱̪̟̞͈̣̗̼̱̝̝͖͔̤̪̞̱̭̘̰̘͙̦̹̟̜̖͓̜̗̟͕͎͕̲̞͉͙̪̭̙͎̪͚͚̜͙̙̰̖̩̠̻̻͕̬̜̼̖̟̞̼̖̬̼̭̥̞̱̮͚̮̘͈͇̱͓̳͍͖̳̯̥̣͚̟̳̦̯̪̟̲̲͚͇̞̝̹̥̣͂̈͂̒͗̔̅̋̽͑̏́̃͛͛͊̅̉̋͆̃̉͐̋̊̄̽́̆̒́̂̊͗̏̊͗͂͋̔͆͋̅͗̑͌̍̎͌͐̆̃͋̒̈́̎̀̑͗̀̓̊̌̍̍̎̌͋̽̽̾͑̄̀͒̎̂̉̀̓͋̉͊̔̏̌̄͊̄͐́͋̐͌͊̆͌̿̈́̆͗͑͑̽̃̇́͆̿͂̑̈́̇̒̊̍̐̄͊̑̄͊̐̽́̊͆͌̂̇͑̅͐̈͗̔̇̊͒̋̓̾̓͗̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̶̢̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̺͔͚̬̹̟͖̜̗̯͎̹̣͔̖̤͓̼̺̳̗͙̳͍͍͈̙̳͇̰̼̥̗̤̯̯̟͚̟̰͔̮̠̗̱̝̰͙̮̙͉̪͙̖͎͕͍̟͉̫̪̝̥̤̘̥̩͇̙̼͈̞̘͖͉͇̪͔̹̞̙̮̝͇͈̺̰͕̦̮͍̰͎̬̜̫͉͎̝̯͍̲͇̠̖̠̘̹̜̞̝͉̖̱͙̲͎̻̳̘̦͇͖͍͔̫̭̝̪̤̦̼̼̪̙͕̓͋̽̌̃̽̀̿́̏͛̉̓̽̽́̎̀̔̆̋͑̾̍͛̽̽͋̍̔̒͂̽́̈́̀̐̌̊̎̈́̓̒͂̎̎͂̒̈̈́́̔̓̂̿̑̊̅̆̆̽̀́̍̔̈́̋̋̉́̆̑̃̈̊̆̄̓̈̾̂̓̇̆͒͋͗͊̐̀̈́̏̈́̿̿̾́̀̉̈͆̈́͌͆̊̈́̓́͂́̑͛̓̈́͒̓̾̍̃́̍̂̈́̍̅̽͋̿̔̇͒̄̓̿̾̎͊̓̓̾͆̌̆̏͗̈́͗̐͂͋̽̉̄̈͐͐̂̂̒̒̊͐̎̈̐́̽̋͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅl̶̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̛͔̘̖̪̭̳̺̬̜͍͉͖̬͖̳̘̟̤̺̗̫̪͕̺̲̯̙̣̰͓͍̠̮͇̞̺̳̦̬͍̜̺͕̙͉̘̲͔͈̻̯̣̳̗̺̮͙͙͉͓̘̱̲͍͎͇̗̥͎͉͔̤͉͔̻̜̠̞͉͈̣̻̣̗̦͚̤̙̥̥͇̱͉̯̪̟̥̤̥̟̗͇̟̩̥̘̺̬͓̳̥̩͕͈̬̪̳̠̤̫͈̟̦͔̳̭̳̖̗̗̞̳̗̲͚͎͙͔̜̫̤̯̦̘̗̩̼̝̲͔͎̞͓̦̗͉̪̝͍̻̘̜͇̱̙̍̂̓̑̈́̐̏̈̊̉̃̓̏̈̉͊̓͌͆̓͂̓̋̏͌̊̒̋̄́̍̊̌̂͑̽̆̐̀̏̂̈́͂̊̿͗̉͋̽͂̏̈́̅̔̀̓͛̈́̽̒̆̿́͋̐̈̂͂̆̽̐̔̃̏͒̾̐̾̔͊̂͗̓̄̽̉̏̇̀̍̈́̃̀͒̀̈͗̽̽̍̆̄̈́̾̐̓̊̃̔͊͂͊̽͗͊̈́̇̃̐̓̆̑̾̀̄͛̒̊̍́̈́̀̆̊̄͌̌̽́̉̈́̌̆͋̓̾͛̈́̄͆͆̅̅͋̉͂͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̵̛̛̛̺̮͓̘͈̥̝̠̯͉͖͕̑̾͋͗̂̄͊̋̿́̏̏́̿͛̈́̀̌̅̅̈́͆̈̐͐̍̀̿̐̈́͊͌̾̇̒̿̄͒̇͆͑͌̉̿͛̌͊̄́̓̀̈́̊̈̏̇̓̓̾̐̍̽̽̓̐͋̇̋̐̅̈̀͌̏͋̔͛̀̀͂̌͊̓̂̓̅̔̾̀͗͋́̒̀̀̆̈̍̒͐̊̌̾̊͐̿̊̒̾̎̉̀̀̂̈́̀̐̓̑́̌̋͛͌͐͐̋̏̈̀̈́̀̃̈́̐̈̑̒̌̊́̆͗́̑̍͒̑̊̈͊̅͌̈̀̐͌͌̈́͆̿̾̊̃̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̞̗͙͇̗̹̞̱͖̝̰̱̖̫͈̖͉̻̠̲̬͙̖̹̱͈̥̪͉̟̞͎̟͎̼̯͎̭̗̦͓̠̩̺̫͖̟̟͕̬̪̼͚̞̜̤̤̟̫̪̹͈̭̗̫̜̬͇͈͕͎͔̘͔̲̻͕̘͈̭̰̘͖̳̖͔͖͈̯̩̹̰͓̞̪̦̤̱̼͚̹͙̱̗̹̲̩̺̰̙͎̮̹̞̖͎̠̻̦̬̹̥̱̫̞͔̠̰̤̲͉͔͉͕͎͖͕̮͍̰̮̺̝̰̞̫͂͂͋̔͂́͐̽̐͋̑͊̓́̿͂̋̎̑̌̋̓̌̀̃̂̉̍̎̊͌̌̽̈̃̎͌͑̿̐̓̏̓͋̿̎͆̊͒́̆͒̾́͐̑͌̆̀̎̍̾́̓̂͛̉́̍̽̄̌̓̀̈́͋̒͛̎̊̌̎̂̈́͋̿̎́̏̈́̿̿̈́̈̓̀̌̍̂̃̑̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅm̷̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̧̛̛̥̜͕̖̗͚͇̭̼͕͚͇̮̞͇̫͕͍̤͍̪̘̙̣̫̳̮̦̘̟̺̹̹͎͎̜̠͖͇̳͙̪͔̰̯̜̼͎̻̣̝̠̙̻͈̤̗̣̼̙̯͍͔͚͚̗̝͖̥̯̜͉̝̺̯̣̼̻̗͈̼̜͍̙͈̮̩͓͖͍̥̙̼͉͍̬̘̳̮̗̰̺̝̮̣͎̤̝̺̥̤̳̻̪̩͖̳̱̤͕̖̠̦̙̳͇̲͈͍̮̦̳̣̣̠̜̖̱͉̻͔̳͕͔͖̲̱̖͙̥͎̪̗͈͎̱͍͇̘̯͇͙͈̥̦͕͋͒̅̉̓̌̌͆̌͋̀̍̊̂̒͋̒̿͒̿͐͗̔̿̈́̅̄̆͋̅̄̅̇̆̃̀̾̀̈́͆͛͊̒̍͒̽̓̈́̅̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅy̵̧̧̯͉̥̠͖͚̤͕̬̹͓͖͈̬̬̘̩̝̼̗̣̖̘̳̟̥̺͇̟̱̫̺̟̯͚̩̥͚̘̦͉̰͉̠̞̲̮͓̜̗͓̤͚͍̜̜̅̈́̔̀̄̎̇̆̈́̄̆̆́̍̿̽͐̊͆̇̈́́̀̏̓̿͗͐͂͒͛͛̀͛͆̓̈́͑̿̈́́͐̈́̚̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̠̱͕̭̲͈̟̝̠̲̺̖͔͉̥̦͖̭̹͉͍̱̙̠͓͔͍̹̲͔͍̙̮͙͓̮̳̟͕͍̱͔͕̥̝̲̙͍̯̟̮͈̼͈̗̳̺̘̠͇͉̣̟͍͍̲̗̖͚̙͙͔͍̮̱͓̗͙̫̥̥̞̖̩͚͚̙̟͓̘̙̪̣̼̫̞̭͎̪̻͓̼̞͎̤̘͔͖̝̦̦̝̲͖̱͉͓̣̄͗͆̾͗̉̊͂͛̿̑͊̃̂̽̊͊̔͛̈́͒̊̂̈́̊͛̈́̈̐͋̿̀̑̉̍̈́̔̅̿̋̆̆̄̀̌̀̑͗͂͒͐̐̉̇̇͆̈́̑̆̈́̈́̆͆̉͂͒̊͐̇̈̐̉͑̈́́́̐̾̆̀͑̌̅́̽̔̒̎͊̐͐͑̽́̑͂̆̂̃̽̈́͒̋͛̓̏̄͋̇̋̌̅̎̆̓̉͆̓͂̃͒̊͗̐̂́͑͗̍͐̏̒͐͒̈́̉̈́̽̆͗̌̍̅̓̃̂͋̎̔̋͑̈̎̎̈́͗̍̆̓̓́̐̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̶̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̤͕͓̜͈̫̮͔͈͙͓̦̱̣̲̙͔͎͔̯̲̲̟̫͈̱̝͇͖̱̻̮̙͉̹͇̮̻͔͚͈͕͉̫̞̮̜̱̩̮̦̣̼̳̞̣͉͉̻̮̙̠̰͈̠͑͆̃̐̏̏́͘̚͜͜ͅw̶̢̡̡̛̛̭͖̻̰̩̱͍͓̜̠̳̞͙̃͋̀̅̈̂͂̎̓͑̾̀̽̆̈́̀̃̓̿̓̋͊̉͐͐͆͂́̑̌́̊̅̓̇̆̾̋̊͛̋͆̈́͛̔͋̑̋̀͛͋͒̊̄̋̍̔̉̉̈́̉̊͋̽̄͒̓͆̈͛͛̈̈́́̅̓̄͗̀̀̈́̇̍̓͑̎̊̓̾̑̃̉̆́̊́͒͑̽̑̄͂͗̅͌̌̓̄̇̆̐̐̏͂̈́̃͌̓̓͌͑̓̉̈́̊́̀͐͐̊̈́̆͌͂͆̓̃̋͋͋̒̓̏͑̽̆͆̃́̐̎͛̓̀͒̑̈́̈̀̒̑̏̈̏͋͆̈̀̓̍̈̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝n̴̢̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̛̛͈̖͙̗̥̮̻̜̥̝͚͓̹̫̠̗̫͍̹͇̥̘̘͕̜̩̩̺͇͚̬̱̪̜̹̝̘̩̳̹̙͙͚̼̟͎͍̻̠͙̯͈̣̹̯̝̬̱̤̺͈͎̣̗͙̜̙̟͉̼̤̪̘̜̥̬̥̬̟̝͍̖̯̤̠̘̳͉̤̪͖͈̼̯̝͕̰͇̟̪͚̫̯͔̫̞̟̼̯̞̔̆̾̽̄̋͛̽͆͌͌̉̑͐͗̔͆͐̇̊́̀̆̃̒̉̐̑͛̊͑̿̌̌̋͑̑͑̌͆͗̈͌̌͊͒͊̆̈̽̍̇̒̃͑̊́̉̂͐̓̃̂͆̾̓̆͊̊̽̈́̔͛̀̆̃̍̃̑͐̀̎͛̓̒̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̢̢̧̛̛̛͉̰͉̫͍̠̥̰͎̻̤̰̝̲̤͇̣̣̗̺̦̙̥̳͉͈̙̺̞̱̭̲̮̞̬͉̦̟̩̦͚̜̻̱̻̬͖͍̹͎̘͙̭̩̫̙͇̮̯̼̻͈̰͔̺̪̳̥̘̰͉̤͇̯̫̰̥̮̪̜̞̜͔͕̜̱̙̤̞̜̻͔̭͈̫͖͓͔́̊̓̐̂̈̆̀́̎͋̈́̾͌͆̏̃̍̂͒͆̂̀͋̍͑͑̍̓͛͊͗͂̆̔̌̄̄͊̀̌͋̾̓̑̓͌̆͛̊̀͊̏̑̈́̋̊͂̽́͒̍̎͊͂͌͒͒̌̎͌̾̌͂̾̎̉̉̂̀̂͋̇̅̉̄͌̓́̔̀̉̽͌͑́̋̂͌̿͊̒̉̄͂̐̈̈́͛͑͒̽̈́͂̏̈́͂͋̄́͑͗̄͑̇̅͌̒̓̓̅͂̅͌́̉̏̔͛̒̿͑͊̔͊́̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̢̛̩̟̤̭̞̦͚̥͕͙͙̻̻̺̥̗̞̗͇̩̞͙̲̻͖̖͇̪͉̘̥̟̮̲͙̞̺̪̞̘̝̯̭̠̪͕̙̟̣̗̠̍̿̂̄̂͌͗̑̒͌̃̆̑͛̓͋̐͛̓̀̉̾̃͒̏̽̾̿̄̐̌̐̆̋̽̈́̾̈́͂̔̎͋̊̓̓͒͆͐̉̀͗͆̑͛̅̽͌̿̇͋͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅr̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̼̬̪̻̠̝̞̮̱̟̜͇͙͕̤̥̼̣̙̘̱̹͕̙̝̺̺͇̞̰̬̟̮̯̣̝̠̟͖̘̱̹̺̣̬̹̰͎̗͍̝̻̹̩͉̩̟̳̜̙̩͕̺͉̳͛̈́̀̽͋͛͊͆̆̊̆̔̋̾͗̃͒̉̄͐́͆̄̑̾͒͌̏̊̏̅̌̈́̈́̇͒̈́̀͊̎͒̓͆͋͊̈̽̅̋͋̊̋͊̓̈́̃̃̽̃̍͊̍̈̀̀͗͐̂̇̿̄̉̈́̋̌̀͗̑̒͛̈̇̽̂̀̌̐͆̄́͐͌̉̌̂̂́̊̈́̾̒̌͒̇̀̇̅̉͗̎̎̊̿̈́̿͂̔̈̈́̈̍͛̆̏̈́̈́̎͌̄͊͌̔́͑̑̓̾͋̈́͊̇̆́̅͂͋̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͚̮̯̲̮̮̯̖̳̣̘̝͈̙̙̞̞͓͎̞̠̗̘̫͚͓̞̖͔͕̟̫͖̹̲̻͖͔̦̝͈̦̦̹̫͈̥͔̲͍͇̹͓̪̞̠̗̩̣̱͍̠͔̬͙̗̠͓̻̺̩͇̲̭̼̯̲̩̳̞̠̦̻̦̪̦̺̖̪̬͓̺̳̱̩͉̲̬͇̤̦̩͍̖̫̞̱͉̤͙̹̮̘̪̱̦̰͙͈͕̻̞͉͚̰̲̹̜̙͖͍͈̩͔̮̰̙͕̟̦̜̦͓͕̩͚͓̣̰͈͇̭͙͙̜͎̟͚̼̗̯̤̩̦̞͙͚͖̔͌̐̾͊̔̑͗̉̀̊̈́̓̈̆̆̋̇̃̾̌͊̂̍́̀͋͌͂̋͆͌̽̈́̍̍́͒́̃́͑̿͒̌̇̍̐̾̿̂͐̔̎̾́́̆́͛̆̇̅̑̀̀̈́̀̽̽̍̎̏̃̐̔̌̽̀͗̔̈́̇̓̅̈̓̓̔͗̐̓̊͑̆̽̔̍̋͛̉̏̐̋̉̾̂̄̒̊̾̽͑͂̍̎͑̋͌̽̅̂̀̔́́͒́̍̑̋̓̀̆́͆̈́̏̈́̿̉́̇͗͗̓̏͒͊̃̒̾̈̐͗̔̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḁ̶̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̳̳̝͎̼͈͈̫͈̘͓̲̫̗͕̩̮̞̬̼̻͔̹̩̞͎̩͔̲͕̮̦̤̘̠̙̥̱̙͚̜͎̻̙̺̫̫̥̼̹̝̲̳̤̦̭̿͒̆̉̂̊̐́̂̋̇̄̎̅̓̇̽̓̓̅͂̀̄̐̔̀̉̅̀͋̿͆͒̀̆̇͛͒̎̽̉̋͋̇̂̿͐̆̌͊̊́̏͋̅̐͒̃̽̐͐̏́̓́́́̊͊̂̍͛͐͊̽̊̂͂̇̌͑͌̉̊̑̈́̓̽͌̀͋͑̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝t̷̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̟̬̦̣̱̱̝̳̫͎̻͓̮̥̖̬̘̠̞̜͓̦̠̝͇̝͙͈̼̩̱̗͕͈̺͙̖͖̪͉͎̣̯̩̗̝̰͙̰̳̣̬̩͕̦̭͕̥̝̪̪̥͈͖̣͚̼̜͙̳̟̭̺̪̣̖͓͓͎̭͔͕͉͈̙̙͎͖̜̮̝̝̩͉̺̞̫̳̜̣̞͚̰͙̣̤̰͚̥͎͎̦̜͎̯͉̪̝̯̞̜̺͖̠̣͉̱͍͎̱͚͆̆̅̿̒̏̈͊̽͂̃̏̿̎̀̽̒̌́̎̾̈́͘͘͜ͅͅͅh̴̛̛̳͎̘̮̬̟͙͓̺̺̙́͑͗́̄̇̈́̌̈́̐̅̈́͊̓͋̋̈́͛̈̋͌̿̏̃́́͛̔̓̈́̑͋͂̑͒̍̍̈́̈̓̋́̌͌̋̌͆͌̅͌̒̌́͌̂̆̀̎͐͊̍͂̊͋͛̎̍̿̿́̒̃̂͐͆̅͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̛̛͕͍͕̩̲̯̖͉̮̺̹̻̬̬̩͈̻̯̱̝̟̰̳̼̖̺̳̗̻̟̫̪͔͇͔̹͍̩͚̠͈͚͈̝̫̣̘̙͚͓͈͖̥͙̪͖̻̹̰̣͈̠͈͚̙̗̳̫̞͍̘͕̺̤̠̦̼̠͙̝͉̞͎͇̮̬̥̠̼̠̠̫̣̼̻͉̦͍̺̳̤̱̲͎͙̜̪̱̭͔̦̞͚̻̲̞͉̤͙̹̗̤̙͙̥͉͖̳͓͙̘͕̘̥̹͎̲̫̦̮͕̪̣̹̯̲̺͎̼͕̦͔̥̭̰̦̹̞̜͇̬̯̜̦̤͕͉̗͓̪̬͉̲̈́̀͗̓̿̂̄̀̀̓̑͗̔̅͐͌̋́̒́͑̓̊͆͌̅́̑͐̇̽͐̌̀̿̑̋̒̅̂̌́̒́̓̿̎͂̓͑́̂̉̅̒̈́͗̍̎̅̊͂͊̃̂̈́̇̽̐̍̍̀̄̈̏̀̓̌͐̿͗̔̓͆͋͑̈́̎̈́̂̂̅̑̈̈́̉̉̊͂̈̂̎̽̌̃̈͊́̂͒́͑͌̋̊̓̀́̒͋̓͊͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̴̛̲̤̰̺̰̤͓͇͙̻̤͔̝̫̘̘̥̦̫̰͚͍͙͛͐̒͊͂̒͂̉̑͗̐̀̅͗̊̾̉̌̒̇́̿̿̒̐͋͒́̋̇͒͒̈́̉̏́̈́͂͆͐̊̀̾͑̾͆͑̅͒͛͂͋̄̋́̈́̅̍̉̾̈̐̒̃͗̈́̍̀̽̏̃́͊͒̉͌̆̽͊̑̊̀͐̎̄̇́̈́̿̋̄̏̑̂͋͌͒̂̂̇̿̒̃̏̽͂͐̃̏͊̋͌̀̇͊͆͊̅̀̅̀͂͌̐̾͌͌̈́̓̀̈́̉̀͑̌̆͊̓̋͂̆̆̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅn̴̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̛͚̗̪̖͙̘̹̙͎͉̯̗͖̥̼̣͕̣̠̞̗̰͖̭̯̱̖͇̜̙̩̼͍̲̲̲̲̥̲̱̝̲̮̝̘͔̭̼̘͖̼̺̼͔̙̲̖̻͚̖̜̗̝̗͔̟̱̗̦͙͉̗̠̭̜̜̭̩̜͙̞̺̣̥̤̻͕̖͎̥̞̙͉̗̥̖͍̮̳͛͗̿̀̋͂̇́͗͋̃̃̓̍͐͆̔̎̄̀̔̀̇̒̽̒̏̓̐̑̉̂̆̓́̌̎̄̎͊̔̂̅́̀̽͊̌͐̓̀͛̃͆͗͆͛̐̓̔̌̊͗̈́̆̃̓̆̽̈́̍́̄͋͒̈̅̄̏̐̌̈̋͛͗͆̆̅̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅd̴̢̨̨̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛͕̞͈̜̲̙̞̮̪̬̳̻͉̳͉̞̹͔̰͎̮̮͓͇̫͇͎͕̰͕͈̞͙͚̳̯̱̠̗̫̠͇̼̺̮͉̩̪̩̩̟͔̘̱͔̭̯͎̮̘̮̪̝͇̬̤̮̥̳͔̘̻̲̦̩̰͍̹̦͕̞͙̲͔͇̝͇̰̪̹̯͖̦̼̰̻̥̘̥̹̝͚̦͔̩̗̩̘͈̠͈̭͍̦͍̯͓̟͙͖̝̟͈͍͉͖̣̮͇̤̪̥̲͎̙̪͉̜̳̜̬̰̭̲̝̱̫͕̺̤̩͇̗̺͇͔̿̓̓͒̑̿̆̓̈́͑̌̄͆̈̏̃͑̎͑͗̒̎̈́͗̏̇̔̅͐͛͑̂̽̐̀̒͆́͒̌̀̐͐͐̍̌͛̓̇͊̈͂̓̋̔̏͂̇̌̅̊̄̽͑̃̓̽̋̑̽̃͛̔̇̇̏̆͒̈́̂́͋͂̑́͗̈́͊̉͐̌̈́̾̈̈́͗́̑̄̍̆̏͒̽͗̀̾̒̀͒̆́͋̇̓͛̀̑̈́̎̓̀̊͐̃̌͌͋͊͂̀͋̀́͑̐̿̉̉̀̾̈́̑̃́́̑͐͌̌́̓̑͑͆͐̀͋̑͆͋̽͋̊͗̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̛̪̖̫͚͍͈̙̤̭̤̭̯̺̾̅͗̌̌̃͒͐́̀́͗̊́̈́̓͂̉̒͑̎̂̋̀̈̆͗͊͌́̂̎̓́̈́̃̇̍͑͒̇͂̈́̚͘̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠i̵̡̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̦̻̻̣̮̗̭̝̭̪̹̜̝̱͍̮̞͓͉͍̤̙͔͈͔͖̥̦̩͓̫̫̪͉͇̤̟͓͕͓̙̥̦͚̤͉̺̬̩̟͍͖̝̰͈͓̳̠̟̹͉̼̙͖͔̟̗̩̲̘̜̠̻͈̥͚̬̘̲͓̱̬͇̼̪̲̳̟͙͉͈̲̬̜͖͙̖͈̯̰̬͚̘̬̻̫̯̳̻͚̦͗̓̈́̈́̿͂̏̾̉̾̆̈̊̋̽͗̌̐͐̍͐̿̈̓͊̈̊̍̿̋̒̈́́͂̈͂̈́̎͛́̈́̊̇̓̋̎̐͆͑̈́͑͊̉͛̀̏͂͂͐̆͑̊̓̋̆̅̈́̏̐̂͋̈́̔̉̀͒̎̇͂̌́̿͆͛͑̎̌̈́̒̊̎̇̎̑̾́͆̊̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅţ̴̛̛̛̛̲̙̞̗̺͓̣̻̪̮̯̪͇̍͛͐̄͗̾͛́̈́̎̈́́͒̃͐̿͋̄͐͗̀̈́̄̾̂̍͗̃̓͊͗͊͌͂̆̐̋͒́̒̓̃̃̉̽̑̎̉̇̒̇̃͑̆̈́̈͋̐̏̀͗̂̽͛̃͑͌͗͛́̽̒̍̉͆̍́̿́̆̍̒̑͆̆͑͋̃̑̐́̇͌̎̀͋̾͋̏͛̏͆̔̀͌́̈́́̽̎̿͋͂͊̉́̓͋̉͐́͑̀͛̅̏̇̀̒͛̓͛͛̊͐͗͊̔͋̆̿̐̎̃̓͒̄̂̿̈́̆̅͌͋͋͒̽͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̢̧̢̧̡̧̡̢̻̰̙̼̟͚̤̩͉̠̭̥̝̫̰͚̮͈̞̝͙̬̤̩̲͎̘̺͚͔̫̻̫̦̠̥̟̻̲̩̣̗̲͉̯̙̜͇̼̙̤͎̰̗̬͎͖̟͉̰͍͓̹͕̝̹̱̯̤̞͍̳͇̫̙͖̖̲͖͖̰̭̱̭̤̖̲͈̥̟̙̮̪̯̜̜̝͇͕̗̩̳̮̳̫̠̖͓̟̪̲̩̝̞̺͇̗̗̟̰͍͈̜̪̖͇̰̩͚̟͈͉̱̯̭̩͖̱̙̻̹̻̱͈̙̗̰͕̋̈́͂̈̑͌́̚ͅͅͅͅͅś̷̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̛̝̥̼͇̮͔̻̱͚̘̻̯̝̝̦̗͈͕̻̝̬̗̯̜͉̫̯͍̪̰̝̺̞̞̘̼̼͎̗̙̲̳̹̲̹̮̮̯̫̪̗̳͖̙͉̹̙̖̪̟̬̳̜͍̖͕̯̱̫̗̹̩̼̲̙̫̱̱̟͕̞̠͙͕̜̮̥̟̜̖͖̣̬̭͉͚͍̪̙̟͙̲̖̹̦̮͎̞̹̻̮͔̘̖͎͇͙̙̪̖͕͉͎̖͇̪͖̰͙̲͈̖̩͉̣̫̯̪̥͇̪̺̣̞̺̦̠͈͚͕̰̫̫̰̮̼̦͇̤̺̥̙͓̮͔̝̣͕̩̻̘̣̲̗̰͐͂̋͑̇̉̈́̅̈̓̊́͋̑͗̌̐̌̌̉̃̂̐̋͌̎̃̀̃͂̋͒̎͊̓̓̃̓̿͂̾̑̉̐̓̿͗̒̃̈́́̊̄͛̌̉̋̄̅̀̓͛̋̾̈̀̌̓̐̉̈̾̃͐́̓͋̂͒̾̀̓̽̔͆̀̃̇͗̍͐̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̧̢̧̢̢̨̡͔̘̖̬̰̮̗̙͎͚̘͍̞͉̤͚̠̫͎͔̜̘̳̳̟̭͉̯̝̼̺̹̩̙̺̣̪̥͉̙̪̮̬͇͇͔̟̩̭̲̼̟̬̜͈͔͔̗̤͓̦̥͉̼̼̜̫͕̦̥͍̳̙͉͉̭̜̺̰̟̯͂͋̉̓̽̊̌̋͌͂͑͂̽̒͊̍̾͆͑́̈́͊͆̀͆̈̐̃͑͋̓̊̅̄̎̈́̃̀̾̅̇̒̊̚̚͜͠͝ę̷̨̧̡̨̡̪̼̣̮͕̲̼͖͚̦̟̤̤͔̞͈̯̺̪̤̙͚̦̖̝͕͙͈͔̦̻͈̥̱͍̩̘͕̮̭̹̜̲̙̲͔͖̻̘̣͍̥̜̟͕͎̗̥̙̙̞̲̎͛̎̄̕͜͜ͅͅͅl̴̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̺͕͉͙͉͍̱̺̩̠͙̗̞̮͉̺̠̺̮̳̥͍̬̥̺̪̳͇̗̤͔̠͍̱̖͎͓̪̺̳̟͙͍̲͔͇̟̳̲̙͎̣̤̖̥̮͍̥͔͈͖̖͔̠̬͎̪̯̥̪̼͉̼̩̮̣̱̬͎̬̫̠͉̼̬̜̠̭̺̜̩̜̗͉̘̮͍͖̗͙͉͕̲̗͔̦̬͉̞̮̣̖͓̰̟̤̤̰̗̥̞̯͉͔̦̙͓͔̭̝̫̫̦̭̘̦͙͇͍̠͙͖̘͍͈̰̞̳͔̻̝̺̳͙͇̩͎̱̜̬̰̜̖̞̩͓̼̦̹̣̰̮̤̤̉̿̅̾̂̿͒̆̉̅̋̓̔̄̓̅̈́̋̀͑͐̓͆̀̑̃͛̎̽̏̅̀͐̾͆͌͋́̃̽̍͂̄̔̈́͑̌̈́͒̉̓̂̽͌̐̒̐̇̔̂̍͒̽́̽̎͊́̑̀̌̒̉̌̒̀̋̒̃̋̿́̃̅̀̿̿͋͂̈́͂̆̈́͗̎̀̊͐͒́̌͌̊̀͗͊̋̔̑̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĺ̶̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̛̼̻̯͔͖̯̖̱̱̹̖̫̖̥̮̳͕̦̫̤̘͈̝̝̪̫͈̱͉͉̯͔̘͚̞͙̖̭̳̮̻̮̰̩̰̖̹̮̱͇̭͙̼͇͔͈̳̦͕̬͓͕͓͈͖͇̪̳̱̦̭̮̱̰̻͙͖̗̟̖̫͔̳͇̞̹͔͇̦̲̳̝͉͓̱̠̣͕̪͚̲̲͍͓̯̰͎͍̦̲̤͙͚̫̹͙͕̖̼͚͈̹͍̯̲̺͔̞̤͙͔̞̘̱̝̬͔͔͙̹̰̼̻̮̹͍̳̠͇͚̘̼̖́͗͐̀͑̎̓͛̊͂̃́̇̂͋͆͆́̈́̃͂̽̎̔̎͊͂͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅş̷̢̧̧̛̛͚͓̮̠̹̖͎̳̙̮͎̝̪̯̞͍͉͎͖͔͔͈̰̪͉͔̬̱̥͍̺̙͎̥͎̮̦̜͔̘̜̣̤̖̖͕̜̯̲̤̥̺̠̩̝̼̳̗̒́̓̄͑́̓̍̆̓̃̇̐̋̍̐̎̂͛̒̽́͂͊͋͛̋͛̿̍̐̔̔͌̀̾̎̾̉̄͒͋̏͂̈́̉̑́͒͌͛̆̂̽͋̇̉͋͋̅̈́̂̽̔̄͌͑̊̔̿̍̉̂́̓̒͋͋́̓͊́̐͑̈́̓̐̽̾̍̐̾̀̊̈́͒͐͒́̐͗͊̾̐̾͆̈́̋͋̏̽̔̂͂͆͊̐̈́̋͐̃̃͋͑̂̄̇̌͗̇̓̋̐̋͛̍͊̃̃͛̉̓͂̈́́̿̉̈́̋́̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̦͇̻̬̪̤̙̤̙̼̻̤͙̝̲͇̭̲̙͓̻̖̻̟͖̟̣̤̱͖̺̗̙͇̪̞̥̪̪͙̦͔͇̱̠̟͇̰͍̹͓͇̘͎̰̠̯̬̼̩̥̹̙̗̱̼̳̻͔͇̜͙̤͔̰̠͈͍̙̗̺̩̘̙̟̣͈̙̣̳̼̗͎̥̗̙̣͕̘̼̹͎̦̹̮̟̱̱͔͚̩̖̝̉͌̉͑̇̈́̔̈́̿̈́̓͑̅̀̅̀͑̆̀̃̒͂̈́̉̀͌̒̓͂́̄̈̔̈́̐͆͊̉̈́̃̃̾͐͋́̄̎́͌̓͒̒̆͌̏̏͛͑͂͑̀̀̆̑͑̒́́̿͛̈́̽̈́͋͐̏̈̃͋̐͌̋̾͑̽͒͐̓̓̈́̒̍̈́̄̊̀͗̎̐̿̑̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅļ̴̧̝̦̲̪̯̜͙̲̮͚̠͙̙͈̓͒̽̍̾͊̋͒͐͊̐̂́͆̓̔̄̎̀̾̒̈́̾̊̄̾̍̎̈̂̆̍̿͌̿̎͊̊̿͂̚͠͝͠i̴̧̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̞̯̭͍͈̩̪̹̰͕͕̦̘̻̺͇̰̬̣͉̪̰̯̥̮̤̠͇̫͍̣̱̞̞̝̼͔̞͇͎̱̗̹͈̺̲͔̙̩̖̜̻̣͚͈͔͈̙̭̯̬̱̳͉̭̮͇͎͉͖̺̟̼̫̥͙̱̭̜͍͚͇̘̳͈͔͔̖̣͖͕̼̘͔̼͉̾͂̊̇̎̑̍͑̏̌͗̓̊͛̾̃̓̆͐́̀̑̿̏̍̀̄̅̃̽̅̃͊̈̐̃̓̽̏͊̈́̌̈́́͛̏̀̈́́̃͛̄͛̆̈́͑̅̎͊̌̍̒͂̂̀̈́̀́̑̌͊̊̿͂̈̄́̌͌̌̋͋̓̈́̓́͂̿̑͆̉̄͑͆̅͂̇̀́̐̓̅̓͊͛̋̅̄͂̔̎͛͆̋̀͊̾̈̔̿̑͊̊̈́̂̑̌́̇̌͒́̽̋̔̂̀́̐̇͒͊̓͑̈́̓̈̍̒̋̋̆͌̔̅͂͑̊̾̆̇̀͗̐̆̈́͌̌̂̐͛̽̌̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅk̸̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̧̧̢̟̹̘͔̱͕̭̹̹̖̠̻̝̙͓̘̥̗͙̫̬̭͓̹͙͔̝͙̝̼̘̗̰̬̙͇͕̟͕͉̰̗̠͓̥̠͈̰͎̮̭̼̹̥͙͕̦̘̣̪͓͇̩̱̼̟̝̼̦̭̦̥̭͉̮̝̪͕̘͈̘̩̤͎̩̗̦̙̙̫̫̮̱͓͙̹͓̬͖͔̭͉̰͓̳͉͎͈̟̭͎̬̋͂̆́̎̀̀͂́̑͂͂̔̀̇͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅę̵̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͕͍̗͍̰̯͚̺̥̥͇̺̻͍̟̲̲̮̩͕̱̲̝̲̫͚̳̯̦͔̮̮̳̪̤̱̞͈̠̯͔̰̻̞͈̗̜͈̖̝̥̝͔̻̙̞͇͈͍̮͙̭̰̭͕͓͍̮̭͕̻̭͙̮̰̰̟̝̱̞͓̹̳̖̰͖̭̬̯͇̠̺̼̻̒̆̒̑̃̉͋̈́͗̔̋̑̇͛̑̆̏̐̒͐̾̽̅̂̾̔́̔͋̅͂̽̅͂̒̈́̔̉̇̉̑̊͒̆̄̍̓̔͐͛̌̈́͂̇͛͋̓̓̇̈́͌͆́̽͌͋̈́̈́̈́̑͒̾̓́͂̓͐̔͆̏͆̎̓̈́̾͂͒̾̍͊̈́̅̂̅̒̀͛̂̄̀͒̓͐̌̾̂̃͗̅̾̋̋̃̅͂͒̊̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̨̨̨̢͚͖̖̯̤̩̰̝͎͍̫̲̰͇͔̳͓̜͕̜̬̙̩̪̱̣̣͖̞̪͙̹̥̝̳͕̥̦̻̺̲͖̻͉͚̙̘̭̺̜͚̺̼̤͕̗̯̻̗͓̭̹̹̟̜͎̘͎̘̞̘͎̯̠͈͈̅̓͌̅̆̉̑̇͆̌̅̆̉̔̎͒̋̂͋̓͂͋̓̍̇̀͂̃̽͊̊̇͂̀͐̓̈̀͌͛͒͋͐͐̊̎͆͆̄͛͐̂̀͑̽̀͑͛̏̿͊͆̐̔̂̾̉̑̓͂̍̀̅͌͗̆͗̈̍͆͋̈́̑̏̊̃̀̈́̑͒͑͆̈́̈́̄̎͂̔̇͆̍͊͊͆̆͒̅̏̄͌͐̒̓̅̈͊̅́͐͐̍͒̈́̇̑͊͛̉̾͐̓̐̊̿̾̍͑̉̾̆̈̽͛̽͌̂̈̈̅̈̋̀̌̾̾̓̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝à̵̧̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̧̢͈̱̩̳̲͖͇̘̙͈̫̤̲̖̗̦̗̩̼͇͎̼̯͍̥̲̖̠̱̙̟̫̹̬͔̞̖̹̰͎͇̘̟̺̲͍͓̟̟̘̟̹̻̹̻̝̱̞̻̪͇̺̲̦̹̞̹͕͍̩̖͓̥͓͕̥̠̙͕̭̣̜͙̼̭̙̺̺̭̭̗̦͓̬̬̩̫̻̣̗̪͍̯̯̯͓̹̟̳̣̳̖̲̤̝̱̼̲̦̠̱̣̱̲̯̣̜͓̙͉̙͖̹̜̬̲͕͎̟̼̜̰͚͕̱̦͈͓̠̱̲̦͉̜̈́̎̄̓̿̓̂̽͊͑̿̐͐̌͊͑̓̀̈́̏̓͑̑̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅņ̴̢̡̲̰̯͙̺̖̳͕͇̺̤͔̘̲̬͖͇̯̬͖͆̆̃̏͊́̀̑̋̾͆̈̑̈́̋̊͐̆̌̄́͌̎̒̇̔͊̊͐̋͛͊̋̾̓͂́́̅͗̑͐̐͆̈́̎͌́́̅͌̈́͒̈̈́̈́͑̎̈͑̊̒̃̓̋́͌̔͆̿̓̿́͆̀̊̅̄͋̋̽̋̑̒̈̉̌̈͐̒́͗̓̎̇̋̎̐̂̈́͛̍̀́̾̐̎͊̌̈́̈́̃͒̈́̄̄̔͛͗͑͑̈́̇́̅͗̍̓̓̈́͛̅͛̓͒̌̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̢̧̢̬̖̼͕̮̯̮͇͚͈͎̹͕̦͎̤̜̬͉͉̣͍͉̤͈̟̟̖͉̝̤̲̥̩̦̦̩͚͉̺̞͔͓͈̮̀́̊̐̉̀͗̃͑̀̓̾̀̈́̎͐̉̽̃͐̃̎͆̍̒͑̉̒͗̓̀͋̑͐̍̒̆́͂͋̄́̿̓̍͑̏͛̏̈́͗́̿͗̓̓̇͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅá̷̢̨̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̳͓̲̮͎̦̘̳̮̰͍̱̭̺̠͔̱̫͕͕̰̤͖͚̝͕̠̮̼̜̤̟̝͕̲̱̭̼̤͖̬͙̬͓̬͈̣̝̳̼̤̹̩̥̩̳̬̗̭̹̰͉͕̩̙̬̬̦̺̟̮̻̰̳̦̬͇̮͍̬̤̳̬̜̺̮̮̥͚͕̪̺̭͍̩͈̞̝͍̜̫̦̥̞͙͕̖͉̟̬̮̙̱̲̹͖̟͚͈̟̟͔̙̻̝͙̝͎̘̣̱̯̲̖̻̠̼̼̈̈́̋̓͌̾̑̀́̃́̃̾͗̈́̃͒̑̓̏͋̄̓́͂̔̈̃̊̈̈́͑̈́̉̎̊͗͛̋͆̽̅̇́̾̀̋̀̆̓̃̃̅͋͊̃̈́̋̇̽̽̀͊̂̾̎̏̏̈́͒̉̽͗̌̀͊̐̒̿͋̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̡̨̛̫̤̬͔̤̤̮̾̾̆̊̊̾͌̔̃̅̒̿̈̃͛͗̈́̈́́͗̒̀̽̔͌̄̈́̀̽̄̆̈̈́̈̇̉̓̔̀̽́̉̑̔̀̈́̚͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅṡ̵̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͓͉̳͚͉̬͇͓͓̙͚̖̞̫̳̳̥̦̦̲̱̲̹̬̳̣͙̮̺͍͉̭̰̫̩͉̺̘̗͔̬͍͉̲̱͍͕̲̲͎̙̗̲̟̻̺̬̼͇͔͇̥̳͖̖̘̹̏̍̆̅̂̿̔̿̋͑̾̒̐̄̒̑͒͐̂̏̄̐̔̈́̊̀̋̀̐̄̔͑̇͐͂̉̊̍̉̀̔͂̅̈̓̎̾̍̏͌̂̀̌͆̔́͋̃̓́̎͐̓͂̈́̃͒̀̀̈̈̿̂̔͐͆̔̾̎̈́͋͒̋̆̂̂͆͋͑́̋͛̿͋͋̂͆̀̊̽͆̇͒̎̌͑̀̇̂̈́͆͑̆̀͛̈́̈̉͊̀͌̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅẖ̷̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̢̛͙͚͔̱̲͎̖̥͈̖̠͖͖͕͈͈̪̪͍͖̙̪̻̦̝̜̺̺̙̩͖̗͈̱̪͍͚͇̘̠̟̘̗̼͙̩͖̭̰̪̗̺͇̦͚̝̰̯͈̙̺̺̟̠̪̱͚̺̟̝̼͍̟̤̗̤̪͚̖̖͎͕͕͎̱͎̹̰̳̼̠̳͙͕̥̤͇̬͇̤̺̘͚̹̯̼̥̼̤̃̋̽̿̀̽̋̂̇̅̇̎̓͂́̇͌̔̿͋͆͂͐̽̋̕̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅờ̸̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̺̰̪̙̱̮̪̦͔͙̠̬̫̳͔̰̘̪̳͔͙͈̱̪̯͔̗̻͕͔͈̝̖̰͈̗̤̜̖̺̣̠̭͙̣̠̠̫̙̥̜͍͉̻̳̭̮̭̘̯̥͚̪͍̏͆́̋̇́͒̏̑͌͗̈́̋̋̒̃̃͌̏̃̅̈́͒̈́̋̄̐̓̔̿̓̈͑͂͊̔̏͋͊͂̽͛̅́̃͆̄́̈́̂̂̋̈́̓͂̇͑̃͗̂͛͗̉̉̉̍̄͋̏̋́̊̌̊̅́̋̄̓̈́́̑̽̓͋͑̽́̔͊̄̐̋̎̇̑̀̍̏́͑̋͆͊̀̎̍͛̀̒̀́̈́̇̃̌̒̒̈͌̄̈͑́̑̌́̃̿̅̏̀̅͋̓̑̌̑͊̌͊̏͗̋̊̒́͂̈́̅̿̊̀̅́̿́̉̈́̒̇͒̅̇̇͋́͋́͊͂̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅl̸̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̗̠̩͖̟̘̟̜͚̩̘͓̗̙͉̹̘̤̲̭̦̰͇͎̯̟̭̖͇̖͍̮̫̮̮͉̰͕̘̗͕̜̤̳̫̖͚͇͍͍͍̫͖̠̣̗̯͈͇̮͚͙̮̞̟̭̻̯̗͖͍͇̗̲̦̪͇̱̙̝̘̱̩̥͚̘̖̫̯͍̤̬̻̻̥͍̤̘̟̦̭͖̦̺̱̼̱̲̫̤̰̘̺̘̩̙̳̥̝͇̘̫͔͎͖̤͙̟͇̥̻̯͇̣͎̭̙̺̯̼͕̫̹̙͇͉̰̭̮̭̬͔͖̥͕̞̟̈̾́̋͋͒̃̽̎̃͗̏̓̊̑̋̄́̏̇̈́̂̒͋̌͂̒̀̓͆̐̋̊͊̊͆́͒̏͐͒̀͗̑́̒̆́̐͑͐̒̓̓̉̈̋͋͛̋̎̓̌̈͌́͒̽͛̏̑̐́́̾͗͂̈̀̓̔́̌́̽̈́͛͆̀̍̃̌͗̄͋̏̽̌̉̔̾̾͊̄̓̈́̾͛̽͛̿͋̓̑̍̂́̾̇̅́̓͊͊͐͊̇̀̃̊̂̋̓̌́̈́̐͊́̏̋́͊͒͂̄̈́͂͆̑̌͌͌̈̎̊̽̈́͑̃̐̐̔͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̡̥̙̫̰̻̱̝̦̤͙̬̞̮̬̣̻̫̫̤̳̘̝̣͇̲̣͎̙̳̤͇͖̦̟̘̭̼͎͖̱͈͇͈̯̳̖͚̟͓̳̬̠̙̹̻̠͈̬̼̯̬̝̻͚̲̻̩̠̼̳͍̭̹͈̳̩̲͕͙̹̞̝̼͎͓̤͔̖͍͇̟̳͇̭̮͎͇̭͕̝̺̱͔̦̫̖̟̠̺̻̥̩͙̯̻̪͈͕̠̲̰̭̱̹̙̩̙̻̟͔̱͇͖̘̥̖͖̮̟͕̮͖̬͇̩̟͖͈̟̝͚̱̮͎͓̫̗̭̞͉̲̯̟̻̼̰͇̮̩͖̦̩͕̼̽͒̅͛́̆͗̍̀͋̔͐͛̈́̓̊̈́̓̎̉̆̔̅͌̓̎͂̀̐̐̿̇̈̍̀̈͛̑̃̄͗̉͌̆̉͌̿̈́́͂̊̐̏̑̏̌̃̋̽̊̓͐̀̍͐̉͒͂̈̾̀̏͒̄̋͆̓̊͊̆̎̾̄̾̎̊͑̑́̄͊̇̎̇͌͐͛̈́̅͋̓́̀̓̔̑̂̑͐̓̏̿͌̎̊̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̤͍͍͙̟̤̯̼̮̹̥͓͈̲͇̖͔̦̱͇͚̯͉̹̖͔̰̤̩̮̲͎̰̠͈̟̗̤̖͉͓̪̼̻͎͓̩̬̗͕̘͈̪͚͇̬̫̟͔̹͓͓̘͉̳̘̰̠̖̖̱͚̦̮̹͉̮̞͎͕͍͇̫͈̫͙̗͉͙̲̖̰̩̺̜̠̹̖͎̥͎̺̬͍̠͉̗̼͙̗̝͚̱̜̣̟̹͔̩̮̘̪͇̞̬̹͍̜̹̳̹͇̬̗͚͖͋̏̌̽̊̑̊̀͋͒̑̅̏̽̄̑͗͐̏̇̍͗̅̄̆͐̓̅́͒̈́̓̿̓́͑̀̑͐̍̐͒̆̔̐͒̃̈́̈́̀̿́͊̅̐̐̓̔̑́̍́̓̊͌̏̐͋̈́̈́̍͒̈́̑́̋͒̅̌͂̿̎̓̍̃̔̎̅̈́͊́̃̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅţ̶̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̨̛̳̩͉̠̩͖̲̹̩̼̝̠̬̯̮̹͍̬̪̳͍̘̱̹͖̖͈͓͙͖̳̰͔̮̮͖̤͚̰̙͇̦̫͈͉̩̥͔͔͎̪̮̟̹̘͉̺̲̜̣̥̭̪̙̣͍͉̰̻̻̟͔̺̙̪̝̪̠̯̞̰̭̳̜̤̳͉̦̭̹͍̻̗̘͉̞̮̔̇̈̅̌̀͗͂̽͆̋̽͂̾̑̈́̑̽͐̈̇̉̊̑̎̓̓͑͂͑͛̃̿̔̐̅̽͋̃̌̉̔́̎̑̍̒͂̄̊̾̆́̋̌̾̄̓͐̑͛͒͒̀̎̿̃̿̀̓̈̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡͙̙̭͍͔̳͚̪̥̝̯̥̘̹̩͇̥̻̭͉̞̺̍͋̃̽̄̿͒̊͋̎̒̎̽̄̎̆̈̀͌̀́̔̃̋̔̓̀͑̉̅͌͐̍͐̽̏͛̈̌̈́̈̿̌͐̊̿̇̐͆̽̓͗́͐̔͂̎͑̌̓̔̈́͗͂͒̏̒̊̋́̌̒̌̅̀̉́͘̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅa̴̡̧̢̨̛̛̦̥̣̻͈͚̹̤͕̦̗͕̺̟̗̯̩̜̖̼̠̮͖̱̦̦͉̺̭̫͇̩͈̜̰̦̝͈̤͈̥̬̝̪͙̪͙̗͓̹̰͚̭͕̩̻͈̹̞͇̣̼̲͚̯̙̘͎̗̥̻̤̟͇͇̬͍͍͈̬͇̟̪̻͔͍̥̙͇̭̹̦͖͚̣̠̯͖̭̯̦̳̋͛́̆̓̋͌͛̎̉͐̏͌̽̊̀̊̿́̆̅͛̒͐̉̑̅̆̑̆͊̽͑̊͌̈̀̍̄̽̃̑̈̄͑͛͊͊͘̚̕̚͘͠ͅͅt̸̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̛̹̞̻̻͈̳̩̰͓̲͈͉͇̟̩̘͇̳̞̲̯͉̮̝͚͔͎̮̖̜̖͎͕̼̲̖̝͇͎̺̗̰̮̥͈̜̹̟̥̙̣̬̰͖̜̠͙͙̻͖̦͙̻͇̥̼̫̥̞̘̘̬̦͓̩̱̩̘̲̗͇̰͓͈̰̖͉̺͎̘̯̮̖̗͉̝̗͉̖̙̮̻͓͇̞̞̼̯͉͕͚͇̝̗̥͚͎̻̫̙̫̻̻͙̭̣̠͉̤͖̯̩̯̤̳̼̪͓̥̼̦̭͎̻̹͍̮͈̻̟̮͉̫͙̗̫̱̭̫͎͓͚̥̮̪̤̪̥̫͆̋̈̏̆́̇͆̆̂̌͐̽̓̔̋́̑͊͌͛̅̈̑̓́̐́̐̄̔̀͂̾͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̲̗̼͙͈̘͎͖͎̝͓̝̙̘̻͖̝͕͔͖͚̳̮̖͙͎̘̲̮̳̦͔͉̺̺̠͕̞̲̖̪̹͓̝̫̼̮͚͖͕͖̣͙̫̬̭͚̟͈̮̜͈̝̠̯͔̲̘̠̲̗̦̩͚͓̙̘̺͉̻͇̦̖̼̥̣̮̥̘̹̦̘͇̖͓͉͎̭̙̩̮̖̝̹͙͎̗͖̲̫͕͙͕͉̫̥͖͈̬͕̟͕̯̪̯̯͕̥̻͙̤̜̤͎̥̠͍̥̗̠̝̟̦͙̹̥̤̖̺̥̬̣̠̩̹̓͗͂̆̔̍͌͑̀̂̓̅̃́̃͆̀͐̈̀̒̾̂̆͑̾̀͐̉̄̄̇͋̋͂̀͛̾͊͑̿̈̈́͌̉̓̂̐͋͌͂̈́̔̂͌͌̐͐͐̇̿̑̆͘̕̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅl̴̡̧̧̢̛̛͎̟͎̭͇̤̺͕͓̥͓̘͙̗̥̭̫̉͐̃͌̌͛̓̄̏̏̆̐̈͋̂̃̑̏͊̑̓͛̐̾̏̍̾͐̂̀̿̒̄̌̒̈́̀̑̎̾͑̋̍̑̇̂̎̇̈́́̓̀̐͋͛̀͋̆̎̃̋̏̑̂͋͗͆̂̈̈̄̈́̑̿̋̄͌̒̈̅̿́͑͌̇͗̃̊̅́̊̃͑̏̀̀͆͑͗̈́́̾̀̀͊̈́́͗́̑͊̊̃̓̀̑͗̍͒̎̏͐̈͂̑̍͂̀̃̌́̈́̐͋͐͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝e̶̢̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛͇̱̰͇̼̥̟̞̹̞̯̞̗̘͕̬̤̬̻̤͇̙̣͚͍̙̞͍̞͇̰̱̫̪̜̤̩͔̼͔̩͖̟̞͇̹̙͇̮̜̯͈̘̬̹̦̲̬͉̤̺̖̺̩̰̭͎̳̭̻̼͎͉̣͚̙͊̎̾̒̅̐́̓́̇̾̃̎̋̍̄̓̇̃̀̽̅̽̔̏̈̿̎͆̍̓͒̑̍͆̈́̔̏̌̃̀̾̌͆͑̊́͗̑̅̔̿͂̈́͋͛̑̿͊̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅạ̸̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̝̠̗̼̝̻̜͔̰̼̬̱̹̰̝͎̟̤͇͎̤̤͓̘̝̤̼͙͎̙̻̻͍͙̦̦̰̟̙̱̘̣̳͎̞͓̫̰̦̺̩͈͕͎̗̞̻̙͔̰̞̟̹̼̘̳̯̰̤̯̬̼̞͙͉̺̲̯̮̙̭̹̮̺̹̝̬̠̼͉̫̱̲̠̜̣̝̫̩̻͇͎̺̰̱̤̞̩̦̖̳̖͍̦͈̜͇͙͇̜̥̰͕̜͍̦̠͚̝̗͓̝̼̘͙͔͈̟͈͓̪̲̠̤̖̰̥̭̟̗̗̯̲̤̱̱͍͍̪͖̭͓̱̪͔̟̀̌̇̑̔̾͒͒͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅr̶̡̨̡̡̛̬͍̙͚̯̳͙̟̝̖̼̳̫̠̲̹̞̘̜̹͇̮͇͍̟͚͚̱̘̝̼͕͉̼̘̖̻̒͋̌̄̈́̒͆̏̆̀̇̈̃̅̍̀̐͂͆͆͗̋̀̈̅̄͛̋̆͆̊̓̓̐̌̿̋̅͛͋̂̔̏̐̈́̍̉̋̄̿̓͌̏͂̌̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̩̮̳̦̭̪̥͕̮̖̦̫͕̙͈͚̺͉̜̹͇̥͙͖̱̱̹̤̱̲̹̞̬͍͉͈̬̘̺̣͔͉͖̼̼͙͎̬̙̼̰̫͚̣̪̩̜͙͎̙̺̖̺̭̲͍̠̗̦̝̩̬̟̤̳̠̗̙͎̜͉͇̲̞̳͓̲̦̫͚̪͔͇̻̬̹̭͈̯̱͕̰͙͍̘̯̦͚̝͈͎̲̼̟̳͚̩̒̇̎͐̎͋̀̓͊́̾̅̍͌̈́͌̂̏̿̒̊̈͌̈́̋́̀̎̿̐͌̅͗̔̏̎͋͌̃̅̆̉̂̎̈́̐̀̓̐͛̓́͑̾̀̄̿̄̆̓̐̎̐̂̆̿́̉͌̏̇̒͛͋̏̎̿̈͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̧̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̤̺̮̠̗̤͚͖̗͕̱̺̬̻͎̖̠̜͔̘̳̝̤̮̹͈̣͓̰͇̠̗͍͈̺̹̲̦͕̭̭̼̪̪̝̺̤̰̦̳͇͙̺̥̫̠͍̼̹͍̦̺͎͉̠̦͖̥̹̲̱̫̼̭̘͖͓̦̟̳̙̪̞̺̰̘̜̟̬̞̗̞̹͔̠̗̓̓̈́͛͂͊̓͐̆͂͂̓͌̄̈́̃̊̎͐͛̂͋̒̇̈́̄͗̎̅͐̆̒͒̋͆͋̇̓̀̍͐̿̽͑͊̓̃̔̈͌̅̿̈́̔͒̂̀̄͊̃̊̾̀̀̋̄͑̈́͑̌̈̃͆̎͒̈́̀̆̇̓̀̿͑̎̽̿͂̐̓̀̿̈́̎͑̆̌̏̈́̓̔̀̔̑̈̂̄̈͗̈́́͆̌̔̄̀̈́̀̀̀̄̊́̀̑͋͒̌͊͊̒͌̒̋́͋̃̌̑͒̒̋̄̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̶̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͍͙̥̯̖̼̟͕̜͉̖̗̳̻͖̲̭̥͇̝̗͍͈̝̤͓̤͍̮̹̙̦͖̼̜̱͉̲̼͕̪͍̬̹̺̦͈̰̪͎̩̜̘̞̦͉̱̘̜͇̜̼̜̤̯̠̻͍͕͈͔͍̠̙̭̩͍͙̰͇͖̮̦͎̤̯̥̰̜̱͚̠͚̫͔͔̣̰̤͕̥̝̺̝̮̞͓̦̺̱̟̟̱̼͋̽̃̈́́͊̊͆̈́̈́̓̔̿̓̋͊̒̆̎̾̀̅̎͛́͐̐̀̇̿̊́͑̉̈́̋̒͑̍̈̄̿̓̂̀͂̽̅̒́͋̿̇̀̋̆̇̉̾̿͑̿̇̆͒͛͗̅̇̽͋̀͂̋̀͊́̄̿̍̂̌̌̽́͐̋̒̅͑̋́̒̂̾̈́̓̓͊͂͋͒͒̄̿̑̆͒̀̈́̍̉͑͂̇͒̈́̔̾́̑̉́̏́͒̄͊̍̿̏̒̈́͂̅̔͌͒̑̄̐̾̇͊̈́̓̉̽̄͊͑̂̔̽̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̡̛̘̤̭͈̯̬̹͕͔̦̫͇̪͇͙̺̗̦͖̘̙̭͓̳͎̫̫̲̗̯͓͎͉̮̩̘̟͇̫̝̲̭̼̭̳͔͇̘̰͖͇̙͚̩͍͍̯̼̞̠̤͇̦̲̼̩͍̪͎̘̝͙̣̪̰̯͈͓͍̣̺͉̪̲̦̖͓̥̤̳̦̥͙͇͚̹̦̹͕̳͇̮̱̰̦̻͇̼̯̹̟̪͍̖͚̙̰̟̠̩̹͙͍̭͈̬̘̮̤̦̝͔̻̻̘͉̻͚̪̺͎̪̖̻̰̜̫̥̜̘̥̱̬̭͓̩̼̯̹̙̬̺̺͔̘̜͚̖̲͎̹̖͓̆̂͆͒̍̆̌͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̛̫̘̼̘͔̗̳͔͉͈͖͓̫̩̞̤̰̤͈̩̫̤͖̺̖̯͖̝̗͍̫̲̗͔̖͎̞͔͔̜͈̺̮̝̳̼͓̣̜͔͇̮͓̝̱̭̙̳̯͎̣̜̭̖͍͓̼̗͎̱̫̝̳̺̞̪̼̳̬̰̖̥̲̺̪͚̝̹̝̞̟̖̟͙͉̯͓̼̦͇͙̥̬̺̫̞̰̻̞̩̫͓̘̮̣͍̗͉̙̤̻̠̹͕̠͔͎̈́́̿̆̌͊̈̾̇̓́̈̀̆̈́̈͗̀̇̔́̍̀̆̾̓̑̆̐̄͛̇͑̆̐̔̎͊̏̓͊̔̅͋͑́̋̈́̈́͛̀͐̅̒͋͋͐̉͋͐̾̓͊̈́̊̿̒̿̊̀̂̃͂̑̀̈́̏̀͋͒̒͐̂̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ơ̶̢̨̨̧̙̥͇̻͍̙̝̤̹͔̦̬̰͔̣̖̯̤̯͔̮͚̯̯̬̦͕̰͚̮͕̼̣̝̪̩̘̫̣̳̤̟͙̞̺͎͖͉͔̬̠̠͔̈̆̿̒̾̄͂͗̎̒͂̌̾̃̈̆̈́͊̔̑̽͂̓̾͂̽̑͊̾̀̽͛̓͛͊̚̕͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅw̷̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̣͖̦̙͚̬̜͕̞̪̗̬͖̦̗͕̣̗̩̱̜̭͎͎̬̟̺̮͔̩̙͎̰̥͓͚̩̻̣̉̆̈́̋͌̃̇̽̋̍̓̅̆̌͗̍̎͂̉̎͊̌̀̃̈́͑͛̒̇̆̓͆̍̆͂̅̎̀̆͆͊͆̈́̒̀͗̆́̿̋̀̎̂̓̈́̾͌́̔̆̈̋͑̌̀̑̃͛̓̇̄̈́̽͑̆͒͐̽̈́̑̈́̄̓̆͋͛̉̎͊̽̓̌̿͊͋̄̅̅̽̋̓̾͂̎͋̀̔̌̇̽̉͛̇͊̑̎̌͌́̋̔̎͊̀̍̑̇̍̊̍̔̀̍̏̽̏͑̌̌͋͑̓̄͗̇̇͌̈̈́͑͛̅̈́͊̓̓̈́̓̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̳̻̬͈͔͖̥̹̪̜̭̦̝͈͈͙͇̣͎̪͙̱̱̝̦̱̠̞͔̭̤̳͈̠̗̹̙͍̯̭̼̜͈̻͇͉̠̜̼̱̝̪͎̤͓̭̮͈͖̩̯̼̲̠̭̩̥̲̼̲́̔͆͗̎͑̆͐̓͗́̆̈̂̉͋̀̎̀͗́̾͒͆̔̂̔͌̎̋̈́̉͛͆̎̂́̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅẗ̷̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̰̼͙͇̰͍̹͇̻͖̖̙̜̪͍̮͓͔̯͉̹̯̱̲̱̥̘͈̳͚̺̲̖̭̜̩͚̺̮̘͎͇͎̮̬̩̪̠̗͍̙͕̩̼̥̭̜͓͙̳̟̙͍̠̭̩͕͓̭͓͈̣͖̣̟͇̜̼͓̦̞͓̼̠̜̦̠̲̙͎͉͇͇̩̦̟̦̤̮̤̠̼̜͈̣́̏̄̊̓̒͑͐͛̉͆̽̈́̑̓̅͒͑̎̑̏̀̑̇͆̾̇̒͐̎͑̓̈́̄͋̈́̈̂̾̉͗̈́̎͊̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ơ̷̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͇̼̬͕̙̗̰̦͓̞̞͈͙̦͇̻͎̘̹̱̰̗̦̪̻̗̟̼̭͉̼̳̬͓̝͖̗͔͓̩̙͕͚̠̟̲͖͈̩̮̙̩͙̦̤̳̝̦̹̞̘̮̲̩͔̮̝͚̥̤̠͍̰͖̹̳̪̤̠̙̤͖̯͇̞̟̻̱͓̺̟̤̣͍̝͖̰͎̠̲̬̩̣͙͖̬̪̭͊̀͒́̅̂͐̾͑̉̄͆̋̔̄͐̽́̇̊͂̓͗́̈́͋͆̓̏͛̎̈́̀́̆͆̽͗̌̽͛̃̀͋̀͆͐̾̃͊̂̔̇͒̊̃̔͗̈́̔̾̇́̐̂̆͌̑̿̿͆̆̓͂͆̿̌͑͊͗̀͐̊̈̋̄̓͊͂͛̋̆͌̈́̿͑̇́̿̾̇̅̽̊̄̃͒̃̂͑̿̀͋̓̅̊̐͂̓̀̍̀̿͐́̉̽̋̋̈́͒̎̽̒̇̎̈́̆̈́̒̈́̈́̎̓̈́̊̎͛̑̀͊̋͂̏̽͊͗̑͊͗̏̒̂̃̇̆͌̋̅̉́̂̾͒͌̿̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̢̡̡̧̛̛̳̱̬̮͔̜̣̼̘͓̦̜̳̹̗̥̮̟̼̤̼̝͓̟͎̥̳̙̦͓̙̤̤̜̹̟͚͓͕̗̤͇̙̘̼̣̲̲̮͕͔̼̜͇̜̝̲̜̳̫̞͙͖͕̫͓̰̯̦̠̻͖̫̈͆̓͆͊̎̈́̔̓͒͊̾̏͛̋͑̓̑̉̅̉̈̂͌͋̔̊̒̄̏͆̾̆̿̿̏͒̃͌̒̽̓̉̈̌̈́̃̒̑͛́̄͐̓͋̊̈́̄͛͐͑̂̐̾̈́̌̊̾̒̆͒̓͛̀̿̈́̓̈́̓͗̽̿́̓̊͒̐̋̈́̇̓̍̎̍̾̓̑̅̅̌̀̆̊̽̈͑̉͗̀̓́̒̀̃̅̆͗̓̄͂͊̏͋̽͂̃͊̓́̈́̈́̈͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̷̢̨̣̜̭̖͉͍̟͙̝͇̱̖̘͔̝̑͆́͛̀͛͐̀̏̓̃͗̉͌͌̇͊̄͑̏̈́́̐̊́̆̿̌̈͑̂͐͑͛͘̕͜͝ͅͅä̸̢̡̡̢̢̛͉̩̱̮͙̳̭̜̰̹͓̦͖͖̠̦̫̜͍̱̰͉̺̯̼̬̭̟͎̗͕̝̬̪̣̰̥̞̲̙̼̘̫͍̺͙̯͈̖̳͉͑̿̑̎͋̃̎̍̋͛̄͊̓͛̉̋͋̉͊̂͒̀̈́̓̊̎͐̇̾́̔̿̓́̏͑̑̓͑̈́̂͛̿͑͑̐̎̈́͂̋̌͌̑͊́̈͒̔͛͌̍̿͂̍̉̎̅͐̆̒̄̈́̋̍́̈͊̃̎̈̊̃̒͂̔̿́̔̒̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅṫ̸̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̧͎̰͈͕͖̯͎͖͔̱̲̻͉̦͍̪̮̯̗̮̭̫̺͔̲͓͍̫̩͎̫̪̝̟̟̪̳͙̠͙̭̫̫̳̯̝͕̪̱̟͔̘̱̳͓̖̻̣̺̲̲̮̙͈͓̼͓͎̖͇̺͕̣̝͕̦̰͓̟̮̠͚̜͖͙͈͔̹̹̼̜͎̱̥̞̞̥̪͙̞͉͇̩̭̗̥̘͚̞͉̲̰͈͕͎̰̮̭̖͎̥̞̫͔̣̲̙̦̫͍̙̩̣͇̟̩̠͎̲̝̟̬̜̺̬̟̤͙͙̭͔̼̩̱̥̫̞͔̭̼̤͇̻͙͍̤̘̻̤̙̖̳̹̝̝̰̀̇͑̓͑͋́̓͊͐̿̔͂̓͗̽̑̒̎͑̒̏̊̏̓̈́͛͌̈́̅̌̿͊̊͒̽̽̾͊́͛̀̃̈́̃́́̒͆̀͛́͒͐̌͛̔̽̃̂̍͆͛́̉͛̿̿̒̈̊̉̈̏̿̎͊̂͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̥̮̳̮͎͖̝̰͓̘̱̠̘͕͉̤̦̖͖̻̲̹̪̞̻̹̜͎̥̩͔̜͕̹̝̘̖̞̝̗̟̻̺̞̪̬͖̥͖͇͍̼̳̠̪͉̜̫̠̝̗̩̫̭̖͓̱̘̥̖̱͉͎̥͙̥̱̘͈̙̤͇̭͈͉͎̝̗̰̖̜͎̳͔͚̣̹̜̳̳̺͎̙͔̙̦̜̪̦̦͔͈̲̖̠̜̜͎̙͚͓̝̥͕̯͕̥̻̻̩̜̪̞̖̼̼̭͇̖̠̰̺͍̗̘̮̥̹͕̫̞̬̭̳̪̞̤̞͖͙̩̖̰̞͍̰͓̮̭̻̗͕̩̻̭͉͛̿̅͌̌̃͗̆̾̊̇̐͒̃̃̽͋͊͑̏̔̆̓͗̏̈́̀̀̎̔̂̔͐͊́̀͑̐̈́̀͂̌̐̂̍̆͑̾͐͛̂̋̂̈́̈́̉̌̆̅͊̈́̀̓͊̀̊̀̔͛́́̆̈̀͗̇͌͌̾͊̈́́̀̋̊͑̾̎̑̑͊̈́̀̏̏͊́̌̾́̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅa̶̛̜͔̣̳̋͐̃̓̾̅̏͑̉͑̏̄̉́̈́̆̆̊͌͗̈́͒̋̾̈͊̿͋̚̕̚͘̚͝n̴̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̛͍̳̙͈̪̬̣̭̮͉̭̯̥͎͓͍͓̬̯͍̦̤̥̠̹̲͍̘͚̺̜̲̫̙͚̙͇̠͙̥̙̭͔͔͈̜̞̻̲͚̣͔̮̖͇̯̙̩̯̯̹̬̱̠̱̦̦̙̭̘̹̦̩͓̘̻̟̰̗̱̖̺̥̝͖͈͍̮̗̘̗̱̩̟̪̗̜̰͚̥̗̫͎̪͉̫̖̝̳̟̹̗̯̤̠͇̹̱̬̥̱͈̣̜͕̲̱̻̱͚̩̰̲͕̰̬̫̺̞̣̮̥̳̬̻̱̦͕̜͚͔̫̟͉̻̳̟̮̈́̀̓̀́͑͋͆̎̄̈̍̌̐̒̿͆͗̐́̈́̽̇̆̈̑͌̈̽̎̿̎͋͒̐̑̀̾͑̂̒̌͌̑̈̑͐̊̆̆̆̈̀̀̅̄̆̔̃̓̐̄̂̽̈̊̈́̄͊̎̇̀͊̽̏̈́͑̔̾̽̅̎͒͛͋͗͆̈́̂̈́̈́̍̂͊̀̍̈́̊̀́̊̑̔̄̐̅͋̓̃̌̿̔̋͋̀̉̀̀̉́̉̍̈́̾̓́͐̒̾̃͌̂̔̈́͒̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̷̧̨̢̡̡̢̲̖̥̹͕̹̱͙͈͎͉̖͚̼̫̱̣̳̩̣̼̰̹̲̻͎̪̗͎̗̬͚̗͖͇̥̪̠̫̠̞͇͈̼̲̪͍̪͕̞̗̫̙̮̠͓̳̜̳̩͚̲̼͕̠͈̫̬̭̩̻̹̘͎͉̝͚̤͉̭̪̗̖̹̥͈̩̖͚̟̜̦͔͍͈̘̪͕͎̘͓̘̺͇̦̈́̒͐̾̌͌͋̅̄͊́̂̀̈́͐̊̈́̒͘̚͜͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̢̛͍̣̩̥͖̲̮̝̼̙͖̘̙̰̩͉̻̰̣͍̼̻̬̹̣̠̲͙̦̤̖̘̞̬̘̫͎̮̼̜̝̬͕͉͖̯͙͎̟̝̙̼̹̜̲̫̥̩̤̤͙̗͙̲͉̯̯͙͖͖̩͖͔̫̹̟̰̥̻͇̣̻͉̾̈̀̏̑̈̓̔́̈͂̍̍́̅̋͆̐̔̀̂̈́́̿̃̀̏̓̀̀̽́̋͘̚̚̚̕͜͜ͅi̸̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̬͔̥̺͈̟̥̣̫̱̹̺̼̦̭͇͎̠̙̠̫̺̬͉̮͉͚̺̣̝͍̻͚̠̗̦̩̫͖͉̤͙͉̮̘̘̻̖̝̝͙͙̱̝͔̜̜͙͈̞̱͇̪͖̮̣̠̮͉̍̊̇̆̆͗̈́̋͊͐̏͑̈́̀̔̆̃̌̐̏̈͑͊̇̐̆̐̊͊̈́̓͗̒͌̄̈̒̃̉͛̐͐̈́̆̾̒̔̒̈́͆͋̈̀͂́̀̈̿̌̈́̎͆̎͗̎̓͗̅̐͌̍͗̂̊́̂̄̊̐́͊̃̎͂̓́̎̀̈̅̓̈̓̓̀͐̃̍̑̑̃̀̈́̾̈́͌͒̉̏̀̊͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅt̸̢̨̧̛̛̠̮̱̭̲̻̼̜̻̼̫͓̞̦͉͇͓̤͛͛̀̉͛͂͊̀̎͛̒̅̅̀̽͌̿̆͊͛̈́́̈́̌̎̌͋̐́̽̈̕̕͘ ̸̛̛̛̙͒̏̈̑̌̍͛̍͊̔͗̍͆̀͒̏͌̽͋́̐̌́̉̃̎͛̉̅̈͆͆̐̇̾̆̿̈́̂̑͊̈́͛͂͛̅̂͂͑͛̄̉̄̏͆̐̒͑̃͐̄͋̎͆̂̆͆̓̍͑͂͊̈́͐̊̀̈́̔́̉̊͑͒̇̐̀͛̓̈̅͆̐̂̃̌̈́́̔̿̔̀̔̄̈͂̓̊̃̔͛́̇͗͊̽̎͌́̈́̎̄͗̓͊̐̊̑͒͗̆̈́̈́́̊̈͆͊̔̓̐̉̌̈́̓̎̍̋͒͋͂̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝a̷̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̩͔͎̫͚̺̹̱̲̟̥͙̘̭͈̞̬̞͋͌̍͛̑̏̋̃͒̿̍͌̏̄̽̉͋͗̏̄̎̏͂̉̿̊͒̊̓̆͒͋͐͛̔̓̅̉̎̒̒́͋̾̃̐̎́̂̊̈́̔͂̋̈́͆̅́̔̀̀͋͌̒̍̒̀̀̒̄͂́̐͋̀̈̅́͐̽̆̆̒͂̄̎̓̔͐͛̈͛̽̔̔̀͋̐̊̏̈͌̿̽̊͆̌͋̈́̀͋͊̂̂͆́̓̀͒̄̔́̋́̂̊̇̑̊̃͒̏̓̅̅̉̂̒̃̅͑̒̈́͗̇̓͑̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ṯ̵̡̛̠̥͍͈͇̝̰̞̙̺̼͈̗̮̳͎̩͈͍̫͕̥͎͓̟͈̱̖̟̪̖͈͎̺͓͓̞̗̹̮̹̙̩̗͚͔̥͇̹̮̀̄̎́̇͋͌̎̌͆͒̎̾͆͛̏͑̊͑̿͌͊̋͑̍̌̍͋̅̾͑̂̔̈́̊̀͑͐̋͛͂̎̇̈͒̉̅̓̀̽͛̿͆͛̈́̒̃̓͛͊̈́̈́̊͊͋̈̿͑̈́̑̓̒̐́̑̀͋̅́̔̍͗͊̌̽͂̾̇̂́̈́̌͐̒̄̏̋̃̌̿̉̈́͌͌̀̏̈́̒̀̀̈̈́̑̍͑̋̉̏͗̑͗̓̂͋̍̆̈́̿̽̐͆̈́̈́̓͂̅̔̿̈́̎͛̾̇̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅĕ̸̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛͖͚͖̻͎͚̝̟̖̩̼̩̰̬͉̥̝̦̹̱͎͇̱͇͚̱̦̬͓͉̹͍͓̤̠̠̖̜͉̗̼͉̝̦͍̭͕̠̖͕̖̠̟͖͕̗̗̙̼̬̦̱͉̻̫̰̟̤͉̙͖̘̻̘̩̬̰͖̪̝͎̙͕̥͙̗̜̯͖̥̠̩̥͉̟̫̮̫̜͎̰̫͇͚͉̫̳̝͕̖̭͇̼͍̲͎̈́̊̾͌̀̿̒̾̉̒͌͒́̓̒͊̀͗̓͂̆͊̋͛̈̐͂̈́͆̄̌̑͋̒͆̈́̌͋̅̄̋̑̂̓̀̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̳̝̗̱̖͈̙̜͖̣̰̪̭̳̲̩̙͍̣̯͕͔͎̞̪̘̞̠̥͍̠̙̣̬̣͉̫̭̼̠͈͖̤̤̲̟̥̻͍͕̘̖̙͖̟̫͈̘̜̰̪͚̭̩̗̜̟̮̥̥͙͉̟̯̘͚͙͎̘͉̫̠̄̂̀́͋̾͂̊͌̂̑̒͊̋̓̿̊͐̉͗̍̎̾̈́̋͌͛̌̅͗̽͋̉̋̔͗̎̄̄̎́̈́̅̊͊̃̆̒͐̓̀̋͂̂̂̀̇͒̏̈́̂͛̔̂̎̀̾͒̑̿̌͆̌̅̒̆̒͛͒̋̾̍̈́̇́͆͒̽̎̅̾̾̅̊̇̓̎̆͊̍̈́̅͋̀̏̊̎̽̽͊̔̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̷̢̧̡̨̨̡̹̬͇̭̰̬̗̞̠̺̙͈̺̫̝̘͔̹͙̻̘̩̠̠͇̳̻̪̪͇̯͇̝̤̥̠͖̖͒̎̌͌̐͋̀̎̍̉̔͊͊͌͌͊̂͑̔̇̔̆̅̀̌̈̾̂͐̍̽͒̐̄́͛̽̏͗͗͌͂̉̾͑̈́̍͋̓̽̓̂̓̅̒̋̓̓̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̨̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̠̯͍̼̗̞̟̤̠͉̜̜̟̜̦̘̪̫̠̲̳͇̬̩͚̺̝̞͖͎͖̰̖̗͇͔̹͉̣̤͓͉̱̖̺̖͔̩͕̩͍̱͖̩̺̞̲͕̦͇͖̯̘͖͓̜͙̼̦͚̲̹̮̙͖̥̣̤̰͓̞̗̫̘̙͇̼͔̤̖̭̳̲̫̹̝͓̲̭͔͖͉̩̤͍̮͚̠̰̤̦̩̙̠͇̻̦̩̯̞͙̪͚͍̥̘͓̠̟̦̻̟̭̫̻͕͕̫̜̭͚̱̰̘̹̞̥̼͈̮͖̹͕̞̮͍̖͕̬̠͓͚̫̩͈̖͚̒̎̄̿̐͌̿̒́̍̏̍̌̏̂̑́͗́̍́́̈́͗̅̃̀͒̎̈̐́̌̌́̆̈́̎̌͌̆̈́̈́̐̈́̾̇̋̔̆̿̇͒̽̈́́͂̿́̈̇̽̈̿́̆̂͋͆̅̋́̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̷̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̻̜̺͕͇̻͚̤̺̲͕͙̹͚̞̤͙͚̜̲̺̤̜̫̭͔̖̼̥̯̟̤̞͙̲̰̗̹͈͓̱͇͈̳͙̝̼͙̘̹̖̯̖͔̬̲͖̺̖̗͍̩̭̤̱͉̖̞̘͉͍̞̹̥͉̥̠̘̘̬͎͉͍͔̳̹͇̮͚̝̩̗̤͙̱̜̻̹̟̙͉̰̠̦͚͖͈̼̝͇̬̭̱͎͈̩̩̪͓̫̖̪̠̟͔̮͈̳̘͎̙̞̹̫̤̲̦̩̽̔͂̀́̿̂͑͛͋̊̌̆̔̿̾̇͐̅̆̂̏̍̅̾̂̇̉̽́͆͌͑̆̍̍̓̌̃̒͌̂̐͑̎̿̉̐̉̂̋͌̈́̀̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̛̛̙̘̜̌̅͌̂̈̋̊̇̋̔̉͛̈́͑͛͐̓̿̔̇̃́̿̍͊͌̽̈͊͒͗̃̈́̊̄͛̎̃͂͂̽̒̈̆̅͋̉̋̓͂̾̅̆̓̀̀̇̿̇̌͆̾̀̈̾̇͒̽̇̉͒͑̀̐́̽̆̓̔̔͋̒̆̎́̈̂̓̿̓́̌̊̀̈́̊͒͛̓͋͒̃͑̋͂̎̄͗̒̈̀̀̿̿̓̈̿̉̍̑̅̋̆̃̐̅͊̐̃̽̂̐̈́͒̈́͊͊̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ņ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͎͉͖̪̞̫͓͈͇̒͆̏͛̀̋̏̃͒̋̒͛͋̐̌̌̑͌̀̐̒͛̄͆̾̓͊̅̐̄̀̽͂̄̈̑̐͛̈́̔̉̂̎̉͐̓̄̀̐̀̌͗̂̈́̂̊͗̉͂̎͛̂͋́͑̔̀̽̽͗̈́͋̈́͌̾͐́́͊̈͐̿̂̉́̂͛̋͐̒̀̉̉͋́͆͋͌̀̂̒̋͛͐̉̆͐͋̏̽̉́̈́̆͒͊̎̍̆́̊́̽͛̒͊̀̌̓͒̍̇͐̑̓͗́̌̓̓͊̽̈́̇͆̔̇̎̋̅̄͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠c̵̢̛̛̛̛̭͗̈́͑͗̆̏͋̄͊̒̋̋̇̾̈́͐̾̃̃̌̐͆̃͌̊͐̇̀̓͆̈̿͗͋̉́̊̀̑̍̅̂̑̿̃͊́̏̈́̓̌́̄̌̈̌͛͗͑̎̀̈́͑̽͒̊͛͂͐̍̏̾̈́̇̿̅̐̍̎̀͐͆̊́̎̕̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͝͠h̷̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̧̧̘͍̯͔̙͎̩̱̭̺̳̗͔̞͙̙̣̻̜͉̺͎̜͖̫̘͇̙̫̣̝̬̫̖͔̦̟̬̩̘͓̤̭̳̥̺̱̼̫̞͈͎̗̻̠̬̫̮̠͉͓͔̲̥͈̫̱̣͕̙̯̼͔̗͍̬͓͎̜̳̜̤̲̤̤̺̹͚̟̺̖̻̭͆͗̅̈́̓̀̅̃̓̈́͆͒̑̓̈́̀̈́͒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̧̡̢̲̥̩̮̟̟̘̘̜̳̼̘̦͇̲͔̥̣̹̲̫̝̤̩̝̮̩̫̭̳͓̼̹̦̞̙̰̩͉̙̥͎̪̪͚̹̜͓̭̦͈̟͔̩̬̬̞̟͍̪̘̥̮̭̱̯̝̙̟͖̦̩͔̦͕̰̰̝̹̩̻̯̽̋͐̑͊͛͑͐̈̾̏̍̏̎́̾̎͑̽͋͂̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅơ̷̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̰̫̭̦͙͇̫͔͇̮͖̻͎̹̣̘͎͈̩̱̳͓̤̪̲̟̥̺̳̬̯̰̹̟̞͓̪̰̣͇̜̫͙̥̹̻̬̪̺̙̺̲̫̱̬͇͕͓̣̰͗͗̏̀̅̽̅͒́̎̓̍̂̂͌̇͗̒̉͑́̐͛͊̉̈́͛͑̆̈́̍͒͋͐̆͛͂̓̈́͛̾̈́̿̾̌̃́̅́́͐̂͊́̍͂̓̌̆̏̀͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̷̨̧̧̧̨̛̛͉̟͕̗͓̝̖͉̖̼̺̥̙̮͕͚͈͕̥͇͎̟͙͓̘͚̪̪̮̥̰͍̫̮̜̗̬̻̭̫͔͎̜̩̖̯͈̩̙͈̱̬̘̠̬̮̦͙͎͕̝̗̲̺̈́̓̈́̿̐͑̽͐̀͐̅̃͛̄͒̌̈̇͌̍͐̋̒̽̿̾̈̑͊̀̔͐͂̈́̎̎̔̃́̆͋͑͆̎̆͗̓̈͒̎̊̀̀̓͐̌͋̄̇̈́̈́̈͑̀̈́̓͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̧̢̧̡̡̡̛̼̤̠̮̥̦̪͈̥̜͖̝͇̝̠͔̖͓͓͚̺̻̰̘͔̫͙͚̱͙̣͎̖̥̦̞̖̙̫̖̬̝̗̹͉̯͓͍̩̰͓̣̯̱̙̣̝̗̤̱̩͎̺̝͔̰͎͚̙͈͔͉͓̤̻̀̓̊̀̅̏̍͂̌̌̌̊͜͜͝ͅͅş̸̢̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛͔̯͓͙̞͚͕͔̥̞̜͈̦͚͕̻̭̱̫̙̯̮̱̟̳̤̝̻͍̹̞̬̣̯͓͈̣͔̙͍̝͔̗͓̫͕͓̖͕̱͈̤̤͕̥͙͇͖͍̻̭̫̗͈͉͙̟͔̳̤̬͎̯̻̯̮̞͚̥͕̮̳̟̤̰̟̞̰̩̜̺̰̗̘̼̼͈̗͙̓̔̒̌̾̍͒̋́̈́͗̈́̔͌̈́̽͑̈͋͒̎͑̑͂̓̎̂͊͑̍́̂́̑̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅḩ̵̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̖̭̻͕͖͔̰̥͔̳̯̰̣̮̫͕̬̭̳̻͍̘̟̖̦̥͈̝̼͚̪͎͕͈̟̫͖͕̯͉̩̥͙̝̟̤͇̱̼̣͕̤͕͓̞͔̗̬̦̦̰̯̫̼̫̠̘̜̘͙̟̜͉͖͓̫̮̣͚̖̬̰̼̜̬̜̙͍̬̤͎̭̦͚̣͉͍̖̪̜̖̲̫̈́̆͋̍̐͛̍̄͋̿͑͗̀̀͌́̔̄̈́̋̎̆̓̀́̉̌͗́̿̏̅͂̊̈̅̋̂̉̃͛̏̐̈̿́̆̿̊̊͒̏̔̄̓͒̈́͒̂̄̑͛͗̽͛̏́̾̒́̊̔̌̽̐̃̊͋͗̀͒̇̒̒̓̀̀͗̇̈́̆͊̽̓͊̌̓̈́̀̾̋̓́̉̋̇͛̂̍͆̽͗̉̐̈́̍̆̿̈͌̿͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḯ̵̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̱̮̩̘̱̣̥̹̻̹̬͎̺͚̭͇͔̞̞̭̖̤̗̗̫͖̺̞͎̹̮̙̭͇̥̼͇̼̼̝͍͕̪̪̮̘͈̟̰͈͙͉̲̻̭̜̭̩̳̯̹̬͖͔̼̲̙̞̙͇̤̥͚͓̺̱̩͉͚̫̼̘̩̜͙̥̗̮͎͈̠̯͍̠̲̮̦̙̺̭̼̘̩̪̼̠͙̯̲͍̦̜̫̼̺͕̦̇̓̒͆̏͐̍̓͐̅͌̒̒̋̃̇̽̔͆́͂̅͌̿̈́̍̒͗̎͗̾̆̽̇̐̈́͑̇̅̉̈́̈̆̿̍̄̔̔̇̈́̊̐͂͑̌̇̀̓͆̾̿̂̾́̇̎̃̉̉͊́̃́̅̒͋͗̎̎͒̑͂̂̈̊͌̂̃̎̐̿̓̏͒̅͌̒͆̒̄͑̈́̅̐̑̓̀͐̉̓̊̂͒̒̂͛̐͋̐̔́͐̇͌̍̀͒̀̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̷̛͇̳̿̈́͛͌̎̈́͛́̿̇̐̅́̑̏̍́͆͑̔̈́̇́͊͌̽̄͌̿̓͒̂̇̓̚͘͝͠͝͠͝.̸̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̣̲̦̩̗̝̰̺͙̝̻͚͎̫̮̦͕̬̠̦͎̼̞͓̯͓̯̠̣͖̟̲̗̖̪͍̳̖̳̘̥̻͙̳͎̅̈̐̆͂̑̈́̈͋̐̌͊͋̒̓̆̋͆͗̽͐̔̒̅͊̒̒͆͛̓̽͗̒̇̊͑̔̄̌̑̃̌͋̾͑̀̈̈́̅̈́̾̒̔̏̔̅̎͊̏̓̾̾̏͛̊͂̏͐́̅̒̃͐̋͒͛̾̀͗̉̈̓̂̓͂̍̂̑̓̄̑͌̔̀̀̃͌͛͆͋̌̐̓̄̒̅̉̓͐͆͛̀͂̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̛͔͍̙̱̞̣̺̙̳̪̝͇̳̘͕̜͇̜͕̹͙͚̝̭͓̘̯̩̺̟̤̹̹̥̗̻͓̰͓̜̦̦͓̻͚̰̝̰͕̘͖̝̝͙̬̱͍̻̤̪̹̦͕͍̣̟̙̖̭̳̘̜͎̤̭̻̜̰̠̗͍͓̙̝͍͇̼̩̖̮͙̻͖̰̻͈̞͓͎͙̠̺͚̝̘̣͍̘͕̝̺̖͇̼̘͖͍̩̝̼͓̠̜̲̘̱̜̭͓̗̱͇̮̬̮̻̱̻̯̔̌̿̈́̆͑̈́͆̉̐̅͆̑̔͆̐̈́͆̿̆̀̈́̆̀̈́͒̈́̈̎͑̏̿̎͋̓̅́̄̏͛͆́̇͐̎̉̐̎̒̓̅̑̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅL̸̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̢̨̛̛̘̝̤͚̝̻̦͎̮͚̹̘̙̮͓͍̱̘̦̥̻͍͖̫̩̘̭̝͔̗̺̰̘̖͎̺̗̰̣͖͓̯̞͙͖̲̦̥̻̙̞̖̘̟̥̪̜̱͖͉͓͓͚̰̳̱̥͚̹̱̪̩̱͉̥̙͓̱̟̜̰̰̖̮͈͈̟͕̫̖̰͔̗̝̪̪̫̜̞͙͈͈̪̩̯͎͖̝͓͈̟͈͖͓̪̹̭̳̮̗̠̟̹̭̞̝̝̟̣͚̙͈̗̣͉͔̞̝̹̰͎̟͙̞̩͔͉͇̠̹͚͉͔͔̟̒̓̋̎̉̾̐̔̐̀͗͐̾͊͆̌̀̃͌̄̃̐̏̍̎̈́͐̂̈́̏͂̽͐̓͌̑̀͑̍̈́̿̌̽̈́̋̆͊̔̈́͑̿̊̒̅̾͌͑̊̅̋̿̔̇̑̔̇̾̃͌̈́͆̉͐̀̈́̋̍͊̔̿͑͗͊͊́̾̑̍̀̆͛̈́̂́͛͊̈́̑͋̉̆̆̋͌̌̔̉̓̔͑̈́̋̄̓̊͊̅̑̏̑̓̃͑̋̄͆̀̉̄͑̿̈́̉̾̍̑́̂̒́̎̾̂̊́͐͊̈́͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅį̴̧̨̨̩̙̣̖̙̫̫̣̜̠̺̬̞̼̦̤̩̺̼̫̰͓̙̦̥̪͉͓̞͕̯̞̙̹̬͓̫̣̺̯̹̣̞͇̗̩͙͚̜̹̼͎̅͌̅͛͆͒͊̀̄̌̀͊̿̔̎̓̃̀̃̊̚̚̚̕͘͝͠ķ̵̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̺̝͓̳̪̫̖̹̙̝̲̀͑̆̔͋̌́̍̽́̿͛̌̈́̌̍͑͊̾̍̿͛̽̊̇̾̔̆͑̿́́̈͆͆̀̉́͐̏̂̈́̈́̒̎̀̈́͊̃̀̊̎̇͑̾̈́̏͒̈́̀̈́̑̒̓̎͒̿̿̍̃̓̇̏́̿̊̈́̽͌̑̃͊̉͒̈́̓́̈́̎̎̍̿̈́̋́́͑͊̑̌̋̅͑̈̔̈́̒̿͋͑̈̍̃͒̈͛͂͗͛͑̋̍͑͛͛͂͂̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̸̧̢̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̛̯͍͙̩͓̗̠̠̣̹̲͓͖͕͖̣͎͈̺̩̖̗̳͈̰̣̦̰̯̹͈̪̰͙̠̯̫̪̫͚̬̤̪̦̮̲̦̪͈̬͖̹̤͍̬̼̥̝̟͚̭͙̬͚͍̯̫̯̲̦̩̲̞̳̮̲͇͎͕̖̪͔̘̥̹͙̙̜̤͇̹̞̬̜̥̣̹̪͎͙͕̖̖̲̮̫̙̮͚̦̘̪͎͉̻̭͎̦͔̖̯̱͔̹̻̯̠͇̤͓̝̞͇̞͔̖̙̳̮̪̲̹̙̜̠̪̹͙͚͉͖̹͓̹̤͍̺̙͕̩̪̗̻͖̘̼̯̣̯͍̞̦̖̺̥̘̭̰̃͒̔̔͒̐͛̉̑͐̋̔͋͆̆͆̆̆̓̍̅̌͆͐̉̀̈́̂̿̂̆̀͆̌̀̈̏̉̓̑̈́͐̽̑̅͗̍̃͂̇̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̯͓͈̯̥͍̗̟͍̲̣̗͓̩̥͙̯̩̘̟̘̼̰̼̝͉͈̲͙̺̳̲̹͓̩̗̮̹̮̝͈̳͙̦̠͖̫̤̻̯̦͔͍͔̗̲̭̯̫̣̩̺̞͈̘͈͕͈͕̜̙̻̘͈̫̤̖͉̝̺̙̬̹̟̯̜͈̝̟͕̟̣͚̲͈̺̹̞͎̬̜͎͉̺̝͓͉̪̰̭̤̦̯̬͎͍̘̘͕̪͓͉͎̠͉̰̱͔̜̜̙͙̪̫͖̦̮̞̼̠͍̫̪͐̍̀͑̉͆̑́͛͗͑͑̈̎̄̈́͐̾̍̈̅͛̿͑͊̔̎̅̾̑͋̋̈́̐̉̓́̏̈́͋͋͛́̑̇͆̄̾̈̌͒̂̐̊̈́͛͆͒̒̅́̂̈́̆̒͒̅̀͊̅͛͊̑̍͋̈́͋̅͐̑͐͌̇̄̓͗͌̔̈̓̈̇̌̿͌̊̄́̈́̃̿͗̾́͊͗̈̎̃̈́̌̏̓̆̌̆͋̅͐̽̿͆͛̓̍̉̂͆̀́͒̆̉̈̽͒̀̈́̿̽̓̓͆͂̾͐̈́̒̾̈́͆̾͛̋͌͆̈̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̸̛̛̯͓̙͍̲͇̩̟͈̭͈̲̓̑͑̏̉͊̓̌̔͂̀̈́͆͊̿̋̀̈́̒͋̍̏̈̊̀͐̑̍̋̂̌̍͛̈́͑̀̃̏̑͑͗̓͊̌͐̈́̔͑̍͗̋́̃̐̊͊̍͆̍̎͂͂̎͐̂̌̀͋̅̈̇̒̓̉͑̊̅̈́̍̇̀̇́͌͂͐̎̍̌̒̏͐̀̇͑̆͌͒̌̾̂̿̆͂͌̓̀̐͂̔̈́̔́̽͑͆͐͊̀̒͘͘̚̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅę̴̢̡̡̢͙͖̩̪͚͔̯̥̞̙̪̫͓̰͖̙͕̖̰̻̠͈̣̘̲̗̹̪̫͕̘̤̙̗̥̰̱͇͓̲̩̱̖̖̭̼̩̟̥̳̜̯̝͍̯̞̙͕̜̪̳̞̭̜̝͓̻̬̩͋̾͆̌̓̓͋̓̽͒͛̀̽̈̑̒̈́͛̍͐̈̿͋̀̔͒͋͑̌͒̏̄̊͋͐̕̚͠ͅͅc̶̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͎̼̖̣̭̳̙̠̰̫̫̝͚͕͇͍̞̮̻̗͇̠͉̟͖͎̻͔̪͎̮̖̱̗̫̫͇̬͈͙͚̯̭̯̟͈͇͍̺͕̹̝̳̝̮͈͇̮͇̰̞̳̩͔̖̖̝͎̘̱̳͈͔̘̲̜̳͔̥̯̬̙͓̣̲̬̝̼̟͕̥̫͓̰̣̺̱̱̺̠͍̦̥͚͇͉̜̥̫̣̦͖̫̳̙͎̥̻̯̻͕̰̝͇͙̳̟̹͖̝̯͕͚͔̜̳̟̖̹̞͓̦̥̦̭̬̙̙̜̗̲͈̖̗̗̻̖̣̲̦͖͖̖̣̝̦̫̄͋̔̈̍̈́̎̈̈́͌̔̈́̓̿͂͗̽̔̃͑͒̍͊͑̓̓͋̑̓̄̿͆̃̔̽̓̂̈́̇̾̄͂̈́̾̽̾̑͐̏̔̃̊̽̓̽̔̅̊́͛͋̀͑͂̃̒̂͗̌̏͑͂̆̄͋̑͛̉́̊̀͒̔̂̂͑̉͂͆̍͒̈́́̈͋͊͐̍̈́́̆̒̇̄̀̓̓̉͌̊̑͋͒͌̾̉̄̽̊̉̊͛̐̓̀̏̊̓̌̒́͒̈́͗͆̈́̄̍̆̉̀͂̉̔̈́̽͐͛͛̀͊̈́͐̎̋̾͐́́͋̂̎̆̅̌͋̈̋͊͊̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅë̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̛̞̼͍͕̬̘̹̬̱̭̟̳̳̯̣̮̘͖̥̬̮̺͓̱̥̬̻̘̲̭͖͉̠̝̟͎̣͈̮̪̮̼̮͉͕̼͓̞̯̳̘̣͕̘̭̤̞͖͓̯̞͖͕̻̹̳̞̺̰̝̫́̈́̀̏̉̂̌́͂͐̑̽́̉͛̅̂̇͗̂̈́͑͗̾͐̆̋̂̾̄́̆͂͗͋́̍̑̎͌̐̂̄́́̀̎͗͛͊̈́͐̄̏̂͐͋̿͐̒͆͋́̈́̐̏̽̃̂̒̽͛́̂͒͆͋̆͋͌̈́͌͌͆̍̎̄́̓͑̃̂̐̌̓̋́̅̃̑̃̉̂̀̓́͒̽̒̾̐̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅs̴̨̡̡̧̡̧̛͓̹̲̫̪̯͈͚̝̺̦͓̗͚̰̬̞̰̱̼͍͔̲̗̭͙͉̬̥̯̲͕̹̞̣̮̜̻̳̻̝̭̪̣͕̟͓̹̼̼͈̘͎͈͎̗̜͍̠͖̭̹͕͚̬̬̫̝̘̞͓̖̜͙̱͙̝̝̺͐̃́͐͒͊͐̐̊͐̑͂̔̓͛̽̆͗̔̃́̈́̆̓͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅ.̶̡̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̞͍͇̩̘̤͍̯͍̖̤̲͔̼̝̯̤͖̻̘̲͍͈̗̪͎̣̭̟͇͖̰̪̭̥̰͎̻̝̦̣͎̙͙͖̫̠̞̦̭͇̯͙͈͕̩̞͉̻͕͇̻̌͂̌̎̔̈́̄͌̓̃͋̀̾̅͛̏̌̐̓͊͆͆̆̒͐̔̈́̒͆͆̋͊̍͌͒̊̂̔̾̏̈́̀͆̏̊̋̏̄̈́̿̍̾̊̂̀̾̃͐̑͊̆̄̿̀̉̔̆̈́̉̐̿͒̓̒̄͋̌̋̌̉̋̄̋̂̀̆͂̊͌̉̋̿͂̈́̃̃̆̀͆̾͋̈́̋͊̒̋̆̀͊͐̉̔͋̏̒̈́̉͐̑̌̑̇͊̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̢̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̩̹͔̜̮̳̫̤̖̙̹̰̪͔̺̩̯̞̼͚̯̘̙͓̮̼͕̬̻̣̜̖̥̻̞͕̩̫̝̭͈̟̙͆̅͒̔͊̇̋̈́͒̀͛͛̾̀̋̈́̾̏̈̆̏̀̀́̎̀͊̓̆̀͑͋̍̊̏̅̓̾̆̀̏́̔̔̈́̍̇̇̉͌͌̊́̈̿́̈͌̈̔͋̔̄̍͒̎͛̐̋̄͆́͒̈̅̍̆̅̈́̈͋̔̓͆̋̆͂̌̀̉̍̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅW̴̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̗͓͔̮̮̭̬̹̯̼̱̫̹͚̲̳̞͈̟͇̺͈̭̥̙̝̫̥̥͖̩̹̺̩̥͈̜̭̰̞̪̜̮̭͚̜̟̙̫͚̬̥͙̱̯͇̩̻̜̮̞̮͍̞͖̠̳̟͍̘̭̩̫̮͎̰͙͈̖̺͖̠͓͋͋̊͒͋̍̔͒͆̌̌̂̃͌̓̍͋̈̊̈́̈͌̇͑̂͌͑͊̽̓͂̊̉̍̿̈́̃̂̉̓͑̉͒̂̅̂̔̀̋̄̔͒̂̓́̃̐̅̈̽͊̃̐̄͛͒̆̆̍́̀͂̿̍̆̉̋̌̄̽͒̋͒̃̎͗̆̀̓͌̂̓͊͋͛̈́̓͌̊̉̊̽̑̌́̈̇̈́̀̑̀͐̃̀̍̔̓̿̊̂̑̀̉̈́̓̎̒̒̾̈́̽͋̎̍̓̈͒̓͑̋̒͆͗̏͋̆̿̅͐̌͒͊̊̂͛͗͂̾͛͒̒͗̆̏͐̿̋̒͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̵̨̢̡̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛͇̟̳̟͔͙̝̹̙̠̤̩̳͙̝͙̗̝̯̬̻̹̬̪͙̰̣͇̺̞͇̬̯̭̳͉͎̬̥̙̟̠̮̺̩̖̝̺̗̰͔̤͎̱̟̗͉͕͕͔͈̠̗̮͚̹̪͔̘̰̦͈̘̲̗͉̝̱̮͉͎͈͍͙̬̘͔̮̞̖̰̗̞̫̻̟͔̤̻̜̦̻͇̹̠̦͙̰̺̗̰͔͕̟͍̱̖̍̿̒͆̏͆́͂̒̀̊̓͛̍̍̍̒̔͋̂̓̿́̆̄̀̏̑͋̍̿̒͌͆̔̿͑̒̍͆̓̀͗̔͂̃̀͆̏̍̓͌͂́́̒̌̆̂̾̓͊͂̇͛̾̈̀̾̂̐̓̄̉̒̎͛͋̾̓̈́̽́̿͊̓̓̾͒̆̍̓̀̈̐͌̇̀͒̂̎̌͊̽̽͐̾͐̍͐̇̍̓̀̏́̃̈̏̓͋͊͛̿̊̈́̐͋͒̓̿̔́̓͌͒͗̊̌͗̆̈́̄͑̑̎͌̋́͊̈́̽̈̾́͛͋͐̈́̉̆̑̇̀̄͗̂͑̎͌͗̈́̐̈́̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̴̢̨̢̨̢̢̡̘͔̜̙̗̟̜͚̳͚̜̱̳̯̰̞̹͕͎̳̯̲͈͖̤̟̤̖̝͈̦̟̥̭͙̪͉̳͓̞͙̥͍̣͙̰̻̞̬̜̪̭̻̹͚̝̰̳̝̹̬̯̫͖̩̜̞͎͓̹̟̖̟͖͖̠̫̻̪͑͜͜͜ͅͅc̸̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̛̛͙͇̥̹̙͈̲̦̠̗̩̖̬̺̼̤͚̣̪͎̤̙̘̪͉̗͖̹̳̞̰̫͍̤̪͉̘̼̲͖͙̹̱̣͔̦͈̟̘̬̝̫͚̜̬̜̯͕̟̱̱͓̯̳̫͕̺͍̥̼̪͈͎̬͖̜͚̟̘̫̳͚̟͎̘͖̱͎͙̠͉̬͎͙̲͚͎̱̣̥̝͚͉̯̳̭͇̖̰̯̫͍̹̘̜̹̻̟̩̟̜̻̺̲̲͎̺͎͉̳͋̓̿̒̏̌̉̋͗͊͗͗̀̀̏͐̐̒͌̽̊̏̎͑̂̏̒͒͗̋̅̏͐̂́̽́͋̀̉̉̈̑̇̽̏̌̅͋̾̅̓̓̽̔̂̌͂͂̿̑͛̀̆͂̈́̆̀̏́́͒̾̋͛͒̄̀̓̍̂̾̑̌̅̆̑̅̓̂̈́̃̄̓͊̊̓̑̈́̎̋͆̎͛̓̀̆͗̈́̅́͛͑̆́͑͛̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̨̧̛̛̛̯̗̟̻̺̮̝͉̳͔̗̯̗̠̠͔͇̦̭̮̪̠̺͍̻͔̩̮̩͎̺̙̫̜̣̭̱̫̬̺̭̣̰͚̭̝̦̼̩̭͎̬̳̦͙̩͓͉̘̗̜̥͎̹̭̻̠̘̤̫̮̫̱̾͐͆͛̌̂̅̈́͊̒̔̿̑̾̾͗̓̑̋̅͗̾̌͌̄̈́̈̈̿͒̄̊̋̒̍̇̅̾͌̈͂̅̅͊̋̔̒̾͆̍̐͑͂͒̔̔͆̈́́́́̑̅͗̍͒̏͒̀̔̿̃̈̎͑͑̈̓͗̈͋̾̀̆̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̩͈̥̰̰͎̥̹͕̪̻̻͉͖̲̹͖̟̘̰͓̫̩͓͍͉̪̝̙͖̝͚̟͉̗̼̰̜͕͓̞̦̩̱̭̦̳̺͕̰̱̰̠̦̯̫͉̳͖̠̠͚̺̱̤̜͈̫̲͎͓̘̙̦͉̠̜̰͚͎̦̎͊̑̄̏̈́̍̏͆͋̎͐̓̉̉́̃̾͂̓̐̿͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠į̵̡̢̧̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̦̥̻̹̤̼̝̘̫̮̣͙̠̱̙͕̞͍͓͚̯͔̙͕̘͖͖̥̭̼̦̱̪̯̤̲͖̞͎̙̻̪̯̟͙̗̞̗̟̳̮̯̳̩͖̝̤̩͍̣͈̼̪͇̣̗͍͓͇̤͍̟͚̲̫͖̞̻̯̗̪͔͓̬͎̜̥̝͔̞͓̲̣̺̣̱̜͓͓̘͎̳̲̱̯̻̮͇̰̹͚͈͔̝̺̬̼̘̘͖̬̰̳͕̮̱̲̻̠̳͕͍̫͉͓̰̻̗͍̞͍͍̬̼̱̥͙̜͕̻̖̪̖̪͉̆̆̀̔͑̎̓̿̀͋́͑̒͊̿̈̃͆̉̒̽̉́̆̀͛́̋̓̾̀͐͌͋̐̓̈́̒̐͊̅̌͋́̈́̃̋̊̆̿̓͆̀̉̓̽͐̽͂̉̆̈́̔̐͐̊̓̐̈́̓̅͆̍̄̐̀͛͋͌̌̅̈́͋̃̎̄̀̒̓̿̈́̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṣ̸̡̱͚̱̜̮̂͛͒͛͗ ̸̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̪͔̥̺͔̮͇̱̭͕͔̩̳̝͔̲͕̮̜̠͍͔̟̘͍̥͖͍͚̹̜̤̞̜͇̬̯̩̘͇̥͉̮̲͈͓̟̦̜͇̠͇̤͉̮̰͇͔̯̣̰̫͍͉͈̙̹͈̯̭̖͚̺̗̰͇͓̙̝̰͇͓̜̥̜̜͎̣͓̮͙̥̪̦̲̥̬̗͚̘͔̺̮̹̞͙͓̭̺̩̹̜̦̘̟̰̼̬̞̟̜̫͉̠̥̀̂̇͌͋́̇͋̐͂̈́̿̿̉̑̀̎̿͗͋͛̓̋̅̉̃̒̀̋̎͒͐͐̀͋̊͌͌̇̒́͆̓̿͗̓̇̐̆̏̂́̍̏͊͗͛̇̔́̽̉͌̏̆͊̃̄̄̾̽̍͌̀̉̍̾̾̒̈́́̓̐͆͂͗̂̽͋̀̄́̑̈́̄͑́̊̿̓̉̌͐͐̍̆̿̔̓̀̀̓̀̊͊̂̏͑̾̓͌͌͌͂͊͒́̉̽̅̍͑̔̋̎̎͆̇͌̒̊̍͑́͗͗̈̓̈́̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅw̷̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̖̱̘͍̰̻̝̫̱͔̦̥̬̰̝̮̮̗̭̜͈̤̘̬̱̹̳̺̥̣͔̱̪̳͍̹̳̥͎̠͈͍̝̭̟͉̳͖͈̱͈̭̼̮͓̗̮̫͓̯̗̲͙̞̬͙̠̯͎͚̘̰̫̼̳̗̱̜̥̹͉̠̮̮̩̪͓̟̦̟̝͇̠̹̞̗̝̥̥̮̪̦̼͎͉̭͍͚͕̖͕̯̠̟̰̺͈̞̻͓̼̝͍̠̠̟̹͙̜̻̲͕̩̝̜̫̰̜͍̺͖̩̯͈͙͉͇̤͉̫̗͖̝̦̠̼͕͚̙̱͈̓̍̃̔͐̾͂̐̋͐͊̓͋̿̾́̾̂̑̔̈́̍̉̀͗̃̊̆̂͑̂̄̃͒̽͋̇́͑̇̓̄̑̆̾̓̅̉̇̃̽̉͌̍͛͊͊̔̌̍̅̂͒̐̀͑̇̈͌̈́̔̂̀̏̊͋́̅͋́͂̎̄̈̊͋͆̾̍̋̎̿̐̈́̐͐̋̉͂̔̎̓̔͌̈̀̒̂̉̍̑́̐͆̌̿̉̿̇͆̀̒̈́̓̾̽̄̋͛̒̐̆̂̓̈́͒͑̅͊̇̿͋͊̒͒́͒̓͑̀̈́͊͂͂̌̍͑͒̐̓̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅȇ̵̢̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̠͇̪̰̝̮̠̗̞̬̩͚̱͉̠̫̞̩̠̥͈̼̠̻͈͍͈̥̝̣̟̼̰̘̟̞̥͉͔̺̭͇̟̗̻͈̝̩͈͈̖̱̳͈̪̳̯̬̪̹̞̙̜̲͕͈̳̼̰͚̝̳̦̘͈̤̦͇̳̞̱͉̘͓̘̗̫͚̖̖̜̭̟͓͔͓̰̺͙͕̦͉̟̱͓̝̬̘̻̼̜̭͚̰̳̠̘̣͙͚̩͎̗͓͙͕̜̘̼̟̺̹̥̤̦͙͚͇̰̯̣̯͚̟̗̯̠̮̼͎͚͇͚͉͚͇͚̙̼̯͍̠̒̆́̾̓̍͋̑̋̾̌̇̄͂̍̄̃̈́͛́͋̑̆̌͊̔̏͐͛͗̐͌̅̈́̊́͋́̈́͆̄͊̅̆͒́̓͊̒̓̀͂̓́̀̄͛̈̌̑̐̏͂̀̆̂̈́̒̐͐̈́͊̋̌̈̈́̂̈́̃̅̓̈́̍̍̽͋̋̌́̔̊͒͋̄̏̎̏̓̿̌̏̆͛̈́̀̿̉̃̅̍̓̎̓̀̈̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅį̷̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̟̰̫̺̜͉̯͓̫͚̫̙̳̘͙͚̗̹̖̥̲̪̹͖̪͍̞̬͉̫̤̬̜̘̣̬̜̞͕͇͙̺͓̖͈͓̭̙̘͈͉͕̳̰͉̖̺̻̭̹̱̗̱̪͔̗̦̱̝̬̟̠̪̤̤̱̣̭̲̩̰̟̥͎̫͓̳̥̫͎͖͙̟͔͕͙͓̻̲̺͓̦̪͇̦̰͉̰͙͍̙̪̘̙͖̰̰̝̩̗̪͓̲̲͓̺̘̗̰̭͎͓̫̩͖͚͔͕̠̱͚̹̠͓͈̙͙͚̝̭̗͔̞̯̦͙̦̥̠͖̥̫͇̘̻̥̟͓͉͎̱̞̆̃̿́͛̂͊̋̎̃̔̏̿͐̏̅̒͂̈́͒̄͐͌͑̉̓́̀́̍̓͒̀̅̊͗̂͊̎̍̾̀̄̎̀́̆͛͐͆͐͆̿̀̾̀̍̇̎̐̎̅̉̎̽́̐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅŗ̵̨̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̪͔͓͔͕̞͙͎̦̟͙͕̯̪͕͚̭̣̱̹͚̗̤̻̹̺̖͔͖̫̼̣̳̗̘̬̦̠̝̘̥̜̯̤̠̦͇͉̩̰̫͎̜̰͔̘̝͉̳̞͔̙̟̘̫̺̬̟̰̳̜͔̮̠̜̪̞̗͇͔̪͖͎͋̈́̃̉̽͐̃̾̉̈͌͂̋̆̉̔̈́̔̌̏̇̉̇̍̅̑͌͂̂̉̄̀́͑̽͒̄̔̎͗͌̓̐͛͌́̈́̎͆͂̾͒̈́̌̈̇͑̎̌̍̎́̅̈́͐̌͐̉͛̏̍̿͗̽̉̃̀̔̍̿͗̔̓̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅd̸̡̧̧͉̞̟̟̣͖̝̗̪͙̟̫̥̙̮͇̰̲͖͕͓̺̭̣̯̟̭͑̓́̂͛̐̀͒̌͂̑̾͌̀́̉́͆̐̈́̃̏͛͐̂̆̋̎̏͗͐̍͐́̄̉͐̌̾̓̀̐̇̈́̐͋̀́́̂̍̂͂̆̆͛̂̏͐̃̚̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝ ̷̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̝̦̞̯͍͎̮̥̻͈̫̥͙̝̝͚̱̮̪͈͇͈̻̥͚̖̝̘̣̠̬͚̳͓̺̤̼̪̪̯͇͙̝͎̼̫̳̰̙͉̖̻̳͎͎͚͎̟̗̘͉̥͓̳̫̓̐͆͌̀͂̊̐̃̓̄̈̌͌͌͌̌̋̂͛͒̀̋̂́͊̾̀̌̽͗̈̐͊́̃͒̃̀́̎̀͋͗̂͒̓̎͂͐̈̓̆̒̅̓̈́̇̋̉̆̔́̋̂̃̌̽̌̄̂́́̀̋̈̑̍̾̾̂̓̍̈̍̽͂̊̾̔̌̈́̄̀͆͘̚͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅb̵̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̺̜̝̩̪̺̱̠̻̹͉̬̹̞̜̠͚̦͔̭̹̰̪̫̟̦̥͚͎͔̤̬̭͇̱̲̰̭̜͕͚̻̻̳͉̦̲̝̤̳̬͓̦̙͓̼̗̤̟̣̖̮̤̞̯̝͎͇̼̭͇̝̣̹̺̘̩͖͓̱̹͓̪̮̟̩̮̞̻͇̫͇̦̹̰̺̝͉͈̣̳̮̱̱̲̪̻̦̻̗͓̞̗̬̼̙̯͖̩͖̳̘̼͇͈̱͓͓̝̻̠̜͎͉̮͚̠̆̊̎̈̏́̒̄́͒̏͗̈́̆̐̈̈́̋̈́͊̅͐̑̀̋̎̈́̓̎͋͌̋̇̃̀̅̊̾̒͗̐̂̑̇̽͑̒̂͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅe̶̢̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̳͈̝͇̙̲̞͖̥̟̮͙̤̥͖̳̱̻̤̝͍̤̫̖̝̥͖̱̝̭̞̯̗̦͕͚̤̺̲͈͓̩̳̣̬̻̖̝̠̻̩̥̖͈̼͓̪͚̰̙̜͇̮̼̮͚̜̻͕͈̖̥̻͍̖̲͇̞̗̬̳̱̞̺̭̦̤̜̤̗͖̻̞͍͙̼͇͓̘̘͖̱͍̞͎͇͕̩̫͉̠̦̜̩͕̯͓̞̬̫̦̯͕͔̗̙̭͇̪̩̠̖̭͚̪͖̼̥̰͓̮̮̹͇͚̱͔͚̝̝̥͈̗̠͉̖̜̲͖͙̲̭̫̝̟̘͈̰͔̞͖͓̭͙͗̎̿̊͂͛̅͊̔̄̇̇̇̒̽̉͗̒̍͂͛̍̅͒͆̈̂̒͆̾͘͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅć̷̨̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̮͉͕̣̺͍̝̺̰͙͚̩̭͈͕̯͓̰̪͙̞̗̻͔̟͓̹̮͍͖̲͖̻̯̭͙͕͉̩̙͈͈͓͖̱̥̱͙̦͉͚͖͔̘̳̹̲̫̤̲͕̮͇̖̣͇̙͕͔͍̼̲̥͕̘̦̙͇̩̤͉͍̪̠͓̦̫̙̹͓̞͈̘̟̺̱̬̮͍̻͎̖̰̘̰̝͈̫̼̥͙͍͉͊̾̈́̐̓̓̾̃́̐͌͆́̊̀̏̌̏̉́̊̆́͗̀̆̈́̇͒̉̍͂̃͂̐̃̾̌̄͋̌̐̏͌͌̾́͛̄́͛̀̂́̊̇̆̍͆̒̅̊͋̐́̆̀͑͆̈́̿̓̊̅̐̉̉̐̒̀̂͐̃͑̈͆̄̍̆̓͒̿̽͒̏̀̅̍̈́̀̋͊̋̑̀̀͊̋̃̋̉͌̍̏́͒̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅå̴̧̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̰̘͎̫̭̮̺͎͖͔͎͉͚̮̯͓̭̙̗͇̲̺͓̭͔̼͚͓͖̼̯̲͉̬͖͉̞̳͍͚̞̗̼̟̱̪̟̰̮̹̠͍̮̘̩̥̙̩̫͉͓͖̪̞̘̯͕̙̩̼̩̼͙͔̪̭͕̻̬̰̹̖͇͎͖̳͚̟͙̰̭̬͔̟͔̙̓͑̂̈́̅̈͆̀̃͆̉̓͊̀̊̏̈̆͛̓́̍̋͂̽̾̾̎̒͛̀͛̇̔̿͑̏̃̾̃͗͛͆͐̇̆̄͑̈́́͑̅͑́̉̏̐̾̐͑̈́͊͑̈̄̇̔͌̽̑́̅̉̆̈̎̓̐̊̂́̓̾̈́̉́̾͗̂̆̽̈́̔́́̇̃̓̀͛́͛̆̈̽̏̏́̈́̈́̂̔͒̒̀͗́̎͒͛̌̂͂̐̇͆̃̽̉̑́́̎̓̒͛̅̃̎͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅự̸̡̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̛͓̭̼͎͙̞͇̙͍̘̱̠̝̫̞̯͉̳̱͈͔̘͈̲͍̜̳͇̝̠͉͉̙̜̥̙̪͇̙̘͓̺̟͍̩͙͍͍̰̝̼̠͙͈̜̳̞͓̰̭̜̳̗͉̞̟̰̭͚͕̘͉͙̙͎͈̞̦͚̮̘̠̫̠̞̱̗̘͈͕̥̗͎͚̱̤̠͕̱̻̟͓͕̼͔̳̞̥̤͙͓͙̤͔͔̰̮͈͇̭͚̜͓̜͔͚̣̣̯̘͙͙͇̣̟͎̰͈̙̦̪̦̫̖̫̝̱̻͓͙͔͈͇̜̪͕̣͚͉̰̺͕̤̩̘̰̙̟̲̘̲͇̳̹̞̍̌̇͆̽͑́͛͂̌͑̂̋͆̾͐́̊͛̋̃̿͆̑͐̈̒̽̌̊̿́͐̈́̅̀̔͑̉͊̇̽̀̃͐̿̌͒̃̊̈̐̓̏́͛́̔́̎̌̿͒͐̎̄̈́͑̊̃̑̑̊̊̓́̆̇͐̂̌̈́͐̅̑͑̎͗̈́̋̅̾̈͌̒͒̾̋̈̓̇͒̂̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̴̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̛̛͚̩̰̯̫̲̜̤̣̞̹̬͇̺͙͕̬̼̬̳̗̳͈̥̳͖̱̜̬̫̬̗͎̬̠̙̟̩̯̣͎̥̤̯̤͈̝̲̰̭͔̜͔͖͚̪̻̟̞͙̣̰̹̪̖͍̟̜͈̥͎̘͇̹̱̻͍͕̪͎̤̳̖͈̮̲͉̹̠̝̟̞̰͈̹͍̤̪͓̩̳̜̟̖̥̲̩̙̰̻̤̬̳͚͖͈̬͕̮̻̻̳̩̩̬̩̹͍̯̳̱̙͓͎̬̤̟̣̱̥͇̗̝͔͙͔̯̮͖̟̝̱͈̼̑̃̏͒̽͑̇͒́̀̅̿̿̐̎͗̓͂̎̈́̍̈́́̋̊̀̔̓̓̽̐͛̒̔̐̊̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅë̶̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̪̭̭͇̪͓̼̗̲̗̮̪̘̠̝̫̦̳̪̺͕̤̤͍̳̜͉͉̮̠͉̮͓͖̖͉̭̪̱̖̗̲͉̺̖͙̥̤̭̦̗̝̥͉̳̭͕̺̜̼͎̯͉̱̹̼͖͙͍͎̲̥̹̠̦̰̼͈̙͖̥̹͍̳̲̠̻̯͇̲̫͎̘̹̳͈̰̻͎̻̝͇̜͔̣̫̠̩̗͍̲̩̲͇͙͖̭̖͙̱̠̭̗̞̼͙̠̖̻̖̘̞͓͈͖͔̻̠̫̩̯̹̰͙̫̗̖̘̱̹̮̲̞̤͎̹͈͍͕̠̠̱̳̝̞̺̮̮͎̤̺̳͚̙͇̲͔͍̰͉͉̫́̉̒͊̏̿͆̄͗̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̣͙̼͚͕̜̜̙̰͖̲̖̺͚̰̫͈̼̻̲̤̝̫̣̬̼͉̜̟̯͖̭͚͖̪̦̦̳̹͙̘̹̜̠̝̮̙͎̣̺͔̠̙̪̬̰̩̞̬̹͙̬͎̺̱̮̻̗͙̱̻̲̼̰͖̗̙̼̩̣̪̹̲̹̼̖̳͎̞͚̖͇̮̻͈̖̤͍̬̼̖̼̰̯̠̳͍̖͙̬̞̣̫̻̮̲̩̖̣̤̮̹͙̟̭͇͔͈͔̦͉̭͕̩̙̣̟͔̩͇̠̪̯̝̤̮̦͔̩̜͈͈̯̯̜̭̤̝͖̟͕̱̩̳͔̠̜̫̙͈̞̯̪͇̓̏̂͛́͛̏̈́̐͑͌́̈̀̓̇̃̿̑̆́̋͛̂̌̾͊̑̃̏̃̓̋̽̔͛͛̓͐̀͋̾̀́̈̍̑̈́̈̊̆̍͋͑̒̐̊̐͒̿̈́̒͋̎͆̋̌̌̇̈̉̓̾̏̎̊̎̎̅͒́͋̅͐̌͑͑͂̄̀̒́̃̄̽̈̿̋̎͂̊̏̿̉͒̈̿̈́̿͒̽̈̋̇̔͆͊̒͋̓̐̈́̀̽̂̃̔̓̎̓͆̅́͛̀̑̒͐͑͊̓͑̈̍͗̋̊͋͌͑̈̏͋̑͗̓̑̈́̽̉͒͂̾͛̇̈́͒̋́̂͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̷̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̪̹̦̗̖̥̗̺͔̙̖̤̦̠̪̮̹̝̮̺͔͕̮̤̯̼̯͍̱̰͙͕̺͓̼̣̭̫͚̣͕̪͔̙͙̹͔͉͇̗̥͔̲̮̘̪̳̻̱͎̣͓͇̮̪͍̰͇̥̳̭̳͎͉̰̥͙͔͓͍̲̮̦͔̩̹̭͓̖̻̪͔̹̪̟̜̻͍̲͕̥͕̻̰͓̟̫̘̠͔̤̘̯̗̩͕͎̝͚͓̘͔͙̪͇͚̩̪̮̖̖͕̠͂̾̀́̓͛́̾̐́̂̉́̎͂̂́̓̿̾́̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̡̢̧̧̡̡̛̯̩̰̝̗͉͖̩͓̗̻͓͓͔̗̭̲͙̯̜̱̤̪͙̜̺̙͚̼͖̭̹̬̖͉̟̳͔̺͈̠̮̻̘̜̘̣̭̭͈͎͖̻͍̟͔͎̻̗̟̻̘͈̤̗̜̘̬̺͇̟̗̠͇͎̮̭͈̼̦͇̟̻͍̣̹̟͔͔͔̺̘͔͇̳͔̞̟̣̲͔̯̻̞͓͉̭̬̙̻͓̯̬̤͓͖̙͉̬͔͍̗̲̖̭̰̩̖̪͙̰̺̣̭̮̖͖̲̝̰̬͗̈́͌̔̍̈́͆̋͌͂͌̈́̿͒̆́͑͆͂̆̓̀̌̊̈͐̂̊̈͛̏̒͋̓͐̿̂̄͛̔͒́̀̾͋̐̏̎̌̊̅̀͑̾̆͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅŵ̴̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛̟̫̳͙̥̫̹̻̠͇̳͉̭͖̯̩̠͔̤͓͙̥̬̺͉͎̣̭̻̠̯̩̟͖͔͖̠̲̯̭̙͈̟͈͚̬̝̝͇͉͙͈̘̯̖̘̞̼̥̥̟̭̱̙͔͚̼͇͍̗̗̖̪̣̫̯̟̟̗͈̥̟̖̫̬͎̬͕͙͓̣̼̮̠̠̥̫̹̲̖̞̘̼͕̦̤͔͉̤̬͓̻̬̼͚̫̻̞͕̞͕̰̬͙̙̗͈̘̳͈͔͍͇͚̇̀̑̈́̏͛͗̓̃͑̅̅͋͗̈́̊͌̈̄̈̓̄̾̎͋͆̇̈́̀́̂̈́̾̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅo̷̡̧̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̨̙͎̙̳͚̩̰̣̖͚͍̬̪̱̭̣͍̙̝̹̗͖̥͕̹͎̲͚͙͔̺͍̦̰̺̪͎̣̻͔͈̪̪̠̺̤̱͎̟̜̪̯̺̲̙̟̜̻͕̗̼͖̺̜̗̞͇͎̦̝̦̘̖̻͕̲̳̫̹̰̤͇̬͉͍̙͕͓̼̘͎͔̲̙̗̭̺̱͚̰̰̣̩̪͓͕̩̰̭͚̩̱̘̮̣̱̮̪͇̼͈̹̞̬̞̹̼̖̻͔̲̝͖̹̼͙͇͔̘̫͍̗̣̮͉̺̘̞̺̼̬̠̖͚͇͙̞̘̮̫̺͉̜̝͔͉͍̲̖̯͎͓̮̟̥͉͔͌́̍͋͊̿͗̓̇̐͐̈̏̊͋͌̒̒̔͆̈͑̀̆́͊̍̈͒̉̏̀̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̸̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̺̪̺̺̟͍͉̞͉͖̤̠̺͎͕̗̲̞̝͇̭̹̣̞̯̥̺̫̳̖͍̰̳̜̙̥̘̤̬̳̝̭͎͍͖͈̪̜̲̟̞̤͔͙̻͎͈̭͔̤̖̂͗̈́̑̈́̽̓̈́̐͆̎̑͒̆̿̽͋̍̒̾̅̀̿͌̀̉̀͌̀́͌͐̉͌̔̓͑͌͋̒̎̀̽̆̍͗̂͑̆͐̑̒͂͛̆̀̈́͗͊̏̋̋̀͊̒̄̄̈́̔͋̈́͋͆̇͒͒͆̔͛͋̅͆̏͛͗͑̔̈́̒͗̊́̒̐͐̆̒̃͊̍̂̿̐̃͋̓̑͗̈̍͛̑̊̄͌̊͊̐͆̿̽̒̎̏̀͌̐̐̄͆͛́͆̒͗̈̈́͆̇̊̒͆̇̌̇̓̆͘̚͘̕͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̵̛̛̛̤̊̉͆̽̄͐͐̄̎͋̿̃͋̈́̍͊̑̓͗̈̀̇̀̾̀͌̆̈́̈́̾̋̇͑͗̏͋̈̈͗̈́̍̔̃̒͗̓̀̾͛̈́̓̊̓̔͆̍͛͐̒̃̓̉̎̂́͆̅̐̿̅̋̍̐́̇͗͗̑̃̾̈͌̃̃̀͊̂̓̓̈́͊͒̓̄̈́̈́͐̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͠d̷̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̞̖̣͈̪̬̥̱̺͔̮̻͓͉͔͈̥͍̠̘̲͔̖̞̹̹͕͍̲̹͇̖̪̳̔͛̀̈́̀̈́̉̋̃͛̀̍̀̅́̀̒̓͆̋̈́͐͛̈́̓̿̓̉̄́̀̇̌̓͋̈́̎̈́̑̑̈́́͊̆́̿͊͒͐̊̅̈́̈͌͑̾̈́̍̃͌̄̈̇̈̾͐̌̽̀͐̏̂̄̌̊͆͑̍̔͒̆̈͌̑͂̇͂̒͆̇̇̉̇̈̽̀̄̉̀́̾̓̔̇̐̅͒̉͊̍͑͒̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̡̛̛̛̛͍͕͉̮͔̱̜̗̝̍̆͆̋̄̾̿̉̑̀̓̋͌͋͐͌́̑́̓́̔̑̑̌̀͌͌̈́̈́̈̏͌̏͆͊͂̈̈́͛͆̋͊̔́̀̑̿̒͗̂͗̽̑̈͛̏͛̈́͋̌̂̄̃̅̽̔̔̉͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝t̶̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̨̟̰͇̥͇̘̥̰̬̗̖͚̦͔̩̰͙͖͖͚̜̗͕̘̳̫͉͖̪̞̜͕̭͖̗͇͉̗̝̝̙̺̩͖̗̮̗̣̣̱̬͈̫͇͇̗͔͎̠͓̯̩̥̤̲̫̣̼̫̳͕͙͓͇̠̪͙̖̤̝͙̮̼̠̞͈͉̯̣̻̼̘̗̲̤̭͕͙͚̭͓̖̖̻̱̮̣̥̐̈̾̄͒́̓̉̈́̔͛̇̈́́͌͐͑̀͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḫ̸̡̛̛̞͎̫̠̞̥̰̰̘̩̙͈͙̭̜͖̱̣̝̫̟̪̩̫̳͇̗̘͍͈̣̦̲͎̦̩̦͚̲̜̅̂͗́̓́͋̅̔̀͐̓̍̑̋̍͛̓̏̆͐̂̒̈́͑̄̐̉̓̃͐͋̊͋͆̓̓̈́̈́̈́̽͋̓̑̄̿̄̀̆̈́̐͂̒͗̈̌̀̅͋̍͗̓̇̅͋̎̾͐̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅį̸̧̡̧̧̧̧͉̩͉̺̺͇̞̟̻͖̭̭̥͕̮͇̥̹̣͙͕͇̞̖͕͔̥͉̰͈̫͚̟̥̭̝̻̩̗̘͎͇̹̝̗͇̺̺͖̻̺̳̻̤̟̺̟̼̦̠̖̮̦̣͔̯̫̘͇̭̖̻̼̞̻͖͉͓̘͓̠̲͖͚̖͔̭̳̗̲͕͓̥͖̣̺̤̪̤͓͚̜̰̤̳̘̱̼̗͙̹̪̗̜̜͓̼̰͎͙̥̦̺̞̩̥̰̠͖̻̳̳͎̙̪͕̟̰̫͖̩̅͒͛̆̍́̈̈́̀̊̾̈́̎̐̆̐̈̔́̓̐͋̈́̊̋͋̀́͂̀̏̍̕͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅn̶̛̛̛̛̛̯͈̥̟̬͕̉̽͊͋͊̋̔̂͆̏̇͂̋̀̄̾̀̎̓̆̃̿̇̆̔̄͌̓̇́̐͗̾̍̊̑͂̄̈́̓̃̿͗̉͗̀̉̃͛̇̉͋̊̐̅̄̆̋̀̾̔̿̎̏̃̀́̈́͊͂̐́̂̋̌̏̈́͋̈́̓͑͑͂̀̐́͂̔̽͛̍̊̎͌̽̊͌̀͂͐̏̇̍͛̓̅́͋̐̀̀̋̓̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝k̴̨̡̧̨̤̹̯͇̘̱͓͉̙͉̞͖̜̝̠͙͓̹̠̭̹̦͎̪̥̤͎̳̫͉̮̬̩͉̣̝̦̭͔̙͍͓̯͖̝͚͇̻̹̲̺̲͕̻͎͕̞̳͙̜̯̘͊̔̍̊͛̈̍̑̋͛̂̽̓͛͒̎̀̑̌́̐̎̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̛͈͖̙̬̤̺̼̯̝̤̥̣̘̞̰̭̝̠̻̘̟̥̫̪̩͕͍̪̬͎̰͕̹͚̬͎͚̪̝̮̹͉̜̲͓͎͙̰̠̹̻͔͕̘͎̪̻̪̘̰͍̥̣͖̯̣̞̲̫̳͔̪̝̝̞͕͍̮͓̦̯̻̬̙̫̤̪͇̱̝̣̠̼̗̻͍̱̘̱̯̠̠͇̳̗̱̫͎͕̠̜̤̟͖͇͕̰̮̯̞͍͚̬̫̯̱̗̼̲̮̲̪̥̜̯̭̭̜͍͈̯͕̈́͊̉̍͊́͗́͂̾̌̐͑̌͆̉̏͒̔̊̿͊́͊̉͌̓̿̓̇̔̍̇͋̈́͘̕͜ͅͅͅţ̷̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̤̣̮̖͙̝̦͉̭̜̗̯̜̮̼̼̰̺̱̰̭̤̫̹̰̩̬̮͖͉͍͇̳̯̜͎̩͖̬̟̰̟̝͇̰͇̺̰̦̫̲̙͍̲͔̘͙͚̝̻̟̺͓̪̪̪͈͍͉͓͖͈̘̬̺̼͔̳͈̖͚̻͇̯̗̺͚̰̻͚̹̳̫̪̗̮͈̟̘͔̲̳͉̱̗̜͓̭̖̰̃͗̓͆͂͂̍̌͑̋̈́̊͆͛̄͊͋̂͛̊̏̔̉̀͐̄̒̌͋̒̀̐͋̄̿̔̆͗̒̐̿̈̐̓͆͊̈́̇͑̊̈́͌͊̀͑̒̿͊̄́͑̋̍̋̀̋̓͆̐̈́̓̆̎́̆͆̋̈̆̓͛̈́͒͊̈́͑̎͌̅̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̴̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̛̩͇͉̹̜̰̩̼̻͉̟̬̫̩͉͈̹͚͎̻̘͈͙̹̺̹͍͙̣̖̻̦̫͚̭̜̭͍̜̲̘̲̠͉͔̩̺̯̻̤̜̙̫̖̘̙̖̜̯̠̦̪̤̫̹͇̩̘̖̤͇̬͍̝͓̱͍̮͔̻̻̼̞͍͚̩͇̝̳̯̞͕̪̼̮̯̳͙̤̠̠̰̺̯̠͉̼̞̖̰̖͔̦̗̼̪̖͇͕̞̜̻̤͔͖͈̗͖̪͖̝͇̭̘̭͉̼̤̤̯̯̦̹̙̤̖͔̈́͌̊̓̌́̑͗̀̔͒̓̂͋̃́̿̒̃͋̎͛̆̂̆̾̓̓̊̑͋̄̀̀̄̀̊̈̄̔̾͑́̒͑̈́̍̇̀̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̵̡̡̡̧̛̛̮̜͓̣̬̬̞̰͖̘̬͉̱̮͕̝͚͙̳̻̘̼͓̝̱̟̻̮̝͙̦͚̱̠̤̝̞̮͓̯̤̭̼̖̫̩͖̝̥̪̘̺̼̣̘͔̣̘͈͙̰̫̖͕̗͙̹̥̤̱͑͊́̆̈́̀́͌̒̉̏͐̑͌̄̾͂̃͐͆͌̅́̉̔̃͋̏̑͌̊̐̀̀͗͆͗̋̀̓̅̈́̓̃͗̐̑̊͐̒̅̓͑́̓̋̽̚̚̕͘͠͠͠͝ͅt̸̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̺̦̭̝̦̖͚̪̪̟̣̭͔̞̬͚̥̹͉̻̬͓̮͍͈͇̙̰̲̦̟͈̥͉̩̤̜̜̟̺͈̟̭͎͕̳̰͎̖̖͚̭͖̥̲̟̞͍͙̻̯̘͖̣̳͔̰̟̦̭̿̀̈́͛͜͜ ̸̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̨̡̱͖̝͙͖̫̬̗̱͔̣̠͇̳̬̬̺͉̠̱̟͚͙̣͚̗̖̬͓̮̼̭̠̻̱͇͔̰̰͎̣̜̹͕̞̰̟̬͎̲̲͙͇̯̘̭̻̠͓̱̘̹̯̺̥̫͕͈̲̲̱̤͇͉̪̺̣̠͕̣͔̟̺͚̝͔̘͇̻͖̞̥͔̱͎̠͈̩͖̬͉̳̜͔̻̦̘̪̹͉͈̝͉͙̫͙̯̙̦͇̥͖͇̤̮͉̲̲̞͕͉̖̤͎̝̘͚̺̖͊̑̈́̈́̽̍̐͌̋̋̂̉͒̀́͒̉͛̋̎̇͗̑́̀̓͒̎̍͆̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅţ̶̨̡̡̢̛͚̹̤̟̯͎̮͇͚̘͍̭̬̝̩̪̘̜͕͎͙͔̞̼̤͇̫̩̩̤̩͓͙̞͇̮̮͙̩͓̟̱̩̯͔͓̖͇̰̳͇͓̯͈͍̙͖̺͔͍̰̹͚̯̲͈̤̦̣̪̺̘̦͚̠̻̳͙̘̘̙̘̩̗̫̗͚̜̭͖̭̦͚̻̖̲̤̱͓̦͈̙̲̦̫͎̭͔̝̗͇̦̤͋̏͊́͌̈́̎́̂̅͐͊̐̽̉̾̈͌͊̅̆̐͆͆̔̅̋̓̄͌̽̃̑̀̓̌͒͆̃́͛͆̅̄͗͆̓͛͋͆̎͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̷̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̼̥̘̥̳̰̦̘͓̤͙̼̗͓͚̥͈̭̤̬̲̼̭͚͔̖̟̤͇̭̪͇̤̣̹̲͇̰̩̘̲̠̰̝͓̘͉̥̰̣͙͕͈̩͎͕̦͖̜̞͙̣̹̤̭͎̰̬͙͔̰̖̼͓̮͎̬̫̪͙̭͉͚̯͚̻̙͉̘̠̮̫͓̺̺̭̮̞̭̺͎͇͖̮̱̻̖͍̤̮̳̪͓̣͔̳̘̬̗̣̹̳͖̖͍̙̣̫̠̬͖͖̳̭͖͍̺̟̠̻͍̥͚̝̖͍̙̹̳̳̤͉̼̲̘͑̃̐̽̓͛́̊̔̅̈́̿̌̍̆̉̔̽̔͗̑̋́̽̈́̎́̉̀͗̊̿̓̓͐̾͛̈́̋̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͖̰̦̬̥͔̦̦̟̭̰͓͙̫̼͈̞̻̦̗͕͚̩̦͍̳͓͈̹̙̣͓̭͚̩͔̟̳̣̜̠̲̦̻̟̩͕̖͚͕̟̝́̉̓̎͒̒̿̆͗̇͌̾̃̐̉̊́̇͑̃̅͛͆̓̂͂͑͒͑̾̀̓͌̂̔̊̍̑͌̇̑̌̐̂̀̊̊̈́̓̌̓͆̂͐͊̈́̆̉̾̌̾̉͋̏́̓́̋͗͊̀̑̎͒̈́̒̈́̍̀͊̐̀́̋̉̑̐̾̃͆̉̂̈́̿̎̂̂̐̃̍̂̏͊̑̂̎͂̾̔̅́̋̓̌͂͛̾͋̋̔͑́̓̎̒̔͗͛̂͛̉͐̾͛̋̈͒͗̈̀̊͒̆̅͋̋̌̀̔͗̋̽̎̈́̏̒͂̀̔̿͐͂̀̅͑̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̫̞̠̘̖͇̳̗͔͉̙̰̩̳̳̫̯̱̩̙͎̼̻̺̯͎̠̹̰̲̣͚̼͎̪̖̮̫̻͈͍͓̹̙̙̬̥̘̣͎̞̠͎̞͎̦͇͙͙͖̠̠̳̟̩̬͓̩̤̺͚̟̫̭̜̝̥͈͕̥̪͍͍̩̳̦̩͙̘̗̟͕̯̤͍̞͈̼̪̳͕̗̙̖̞̟̖͉̟̪̥̗̮̟̞̳̬̟͎̰̫̳̖͉̻̹̖̝̤͍͎̳̱̫͙̟̱͖̟͕̫̖̻̻̗̱̟̥̞͎̯͓̬͍̲̗̞̬̬̝̜̖̟̝̩̗͚̖̳̫̳̇̐̋̅͑̆͋̀̒̂̌̉͒͋̋̎͂́̈́̅̈́̈͌̿̃̇̍̂̀̎̆̆̃̈́͊̑̓͛͒͂̔͒̊͑̃̽̋̊͗̍̓̂̀͑́̑̍̐̈́͑͐̅̅̅̂̆̊̿̌̃̂͛̒̔͒̈́̿̌̌̓̊̊̈́̅̅̓̑̈́̂́̓̈̾̌͛̑̔̔̏̓̍̀̓̋̌̊͐̎̌̐̈́̓͐͗́̉́̔̔̓̓̉̎͑̂̅̄͗̾̅̓̐͛̎̇̏͋̔̾̈͗̏̇͛̽͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅà̷̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̛̞͇̝̭͇͓̣̤̣͖̼̤̤̯͔̘͙̝̥̮͙̳̖̲͉̭̭̻̭͇̯̼̝̤͚̥̥̞̤̟̭̫͍̻͕̥̖͙̩̞͍̹̰̟̹̱̼̯̞͎̟͍̬̝͈̯̳͖̜̞̜̩͉͎̮̝̰̠̳͚̯̥̞͓͕̟̙͇͓̱̼̹͎̹̬̼̫͙̪̣͈͎̯̪͚̦̱̮̲̥̯͖̳̞̻̱̦͖̪̠̝̯̼̦̞͉̪͕͎̯̫̞̰̲͓̱̗̱̘͚̹̩̖̞̖̫̠̞͚̤̱̖̩͎̤̟̙̫͚̠̃̈́̊̍̏̀̌̎͐͛̃͊̏̎̔̄̀̓͗̓͒͌͑͌̾̑̆̋͌̏̆̽̃̅̉͌̾̅̏̄͆̆̆́̊́̏̿̈́̔͌̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̡̛̛̛̛̼̈̍͗̔̐̃̀͛̎̾͑͐͊͒̔́̎̔͑̏̅̔̽̈́͂̅͐́̽̍͒̈̆̆̀͛͂̈́͊̈́̍̑̔̇͛͆̽̍̅͑́̓̍͌͒̔̈̐̃͐̔͛́̈́̓͋̈́̐̔̏͋̆̎̈́̏̋͛͑̔͊̇̔͋̾͗̌̄̔͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝s̵̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̛̛̬̦̦̦̝̻̫̹̘̗̦̩̻̳͖̘̗̰̖̳̱̘̯̜̜̞̙͉͈̝̟̪̝̺̹̻͔̤̩̮̟̟̜̪̖͕̙͔̤̥̖̮̘͓̪̘̟̭͕̦͔̬̼͉̦͎̯͍͉̻͍͍̝̭̹̬̱̭̲̦̣̻̲̝̲͎̙̦̟̺̪̟̦̫̗̜̫̳͍̘̲̖̫̱͎̲̯̜̫͍͉̫̮͈͙̰̼̻̳̙̠̘͈͎̳͇̞͍̗̰̳̼̞̝̗͈̤̦͈̜̈̄́̄̽̓̋͛͒̂̀͒̌͋́̋̌̑̓̂̈̆̈́̅̆̏̈͋̍̐̌̊̋̓͛͂͛̓̑̔̉̓͗̀͛̑̈́́̍͊͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̢̢̨̡̛͖̜̝͙̲̩͚̟̲͈̭͚̦͍̩͇̤̺̰̟͚̬̟̝͔̱͍̯̺̪͓͓̤̞̯̳̼͈̥͓̗͎̮̞̯͕̻̱̻̺̼̮̺̮͙̰̟̻̯͖̖̙̬̜͈̭͍͎̼̦̐̀̎͒̋́͋̾̾̏͛̊̏̽̇̓̎̋͋̕͘͘̕͜ͅͅơ̷̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͇̜̻̯͖̟͓͍̠̺̯̬̘͇̘̼͖̳̮̼̤͈̳̻͉̭̻͓̗͕̟͔̈̽̀̐̂̄̈́́̈́̀́́̏̄̔́̽͑͆̆̉́͑̆̑̏̊͗̽͐̑̆̃̿̒́̅͑̓̍̍͊̏̀̉͌͛̅̐̔̏̔̌̈́͗̐̅͊̑̅̀͂͑̄̈́͒̊̆̓̄̔̉̽̇̃́͌̓͆̓̿̏̽̓̏̓͐̋̐͗̐̄̽̊̀̈̊͋͊̈́͊͊̈́̒̈́̑͆͒̊̾̄̃̌̈́̅͒̉̌̈͌̿̊̊̏̎͋́̅͋͂́̽͋̎̍̏͊̂̾̇̆̄̂̑͒̋̏̀͘̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅl̷̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̡̖͈͚̯̘̙̩͎̭̟͓͕̭͖̤̙̩̺̹̖̫͔͓̺̱̗̲̥̞͕̣͈̖̰̮͚̳̜̰͉͚̰̦̣͔͉͓̟̱̤͇̯̩̭͉̱̠̱̖̣͚͙̻̪͎̤̳̙̬̥͉̼̺̦̳̹̫̯͓͚̝̤̞͙͔̺̭̰̟̤͔̳̤̘̜͕̉̀̊̾̇̈́̍̒̐̏̔̂͛̈̌̇̎̈́̂̐͛̈́͒͒̄̅͛́͊͊͗̾̓̆̒̈̐̏̈̂̃͐͂̐̈͐̉̓̓̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̧̧̛̛̘̭̗̠͇̬̙̬͎̻͛͌̀̋͆͐́̽̈̈͆̆͋͊͗̄͋̉͆̆̋̍̐̌͒͗̾̽̓͌̀̓͗̈́̔̀͋̓̐̒́̈́̈́̽̉̄͋͆̐͐́͛͛͛͊́̈́̈́̈́̋̈͒͗͂͂̓̏̀̂͌͑̈́́͗̿̎̀̀̄̆͌̊̐̉̂̅̈́̒́͗͒͛̔͛̇͗̅̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̴̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̞̺̘̪̻͉͕̭̭̳͈̝̱̣͓̖͍͓̪͖͓͎͚̰͔̫̥̻̩̦̤͍̯͎̭̬̣̮̩̱͓͉̠̯̘̙͍̙̝͍̣̙͖͎̯͔͔̺̰̳̺̗̳̗̻̯͓͍̲̖̩͎̙̳̘͓͕̺̳̞̼̣̦̻̫͖͙͎͓͕͈̘̠̺̲̭̰͈̘͈̹̗̗̥̞̝̞͓̞͍͖̙͚̮̲͖̳͍̖̝̫̖͉͎̫̼̺̩̭͉̗̤̘̝͚͍̥̞͎͖̟̲͖̲̯̟̱̻͒́̓́̀̀̑̑͌̿̔̓̓̔̇̆͑̏͋̏͒̑̒̆̓̇̂̊̓̏̈́̒̈́͒́͆̒̓̉̍̅̐̋͛̇͆̎͋̓̑̉͒̿̈́́̃͂͒̇͋̃̉͛̈̉̑̈͂͑́̇̈́̓̂̿̄̿̔͒̋͌͋̈̽̄́̓̆̄͊͌̆̽̿̈́̐͛̐̿͂̀̀͗́̋̆͒͑͌͌̇̇̀̈́̐̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̢̡̧̨̢̧̛͎̖̞̙̙̻̻̝̟̤̼̯͈̰̞̥̜͙̰̬͍̬̼͔͙̩̪̝̖̼̼̲̳͖̩̗̦̹͉͓̥͓̱͎͖̬͕͉͕͎̘͇̞͍͖̬͔͚̥̬̻̠̝͇̥̦̱̞̲̝̽͐̀̽͆̀̒͆̀̾͊̏̍́̊̃̀̇̀̍̔͐̋̀̉̈́̓̅̊̉́͐͗̽̐͐͑͑̐̾͒̾̒̈̀͐̑̐͂̾̔̀͆̀̈́̉́̈́̋̍̈́͛͐̎̔̾̍̅̅͐̌̓̽̒͛͗͐͊́̈́͛̋̅̑͑͆̆̀̌̋͌̈́͒̀̆͌̽̂͛̀͊́͂̂͋͊̑͒̏̋̈́̈́̈́͂̄͗͋̎͌͂̏̐̋͐̈̔̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝å̴̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̠̬̳̬̺̝͙̙̯̜͔̭̗̺͍͉̙͇̟̗̳̖̥̣̭̤̣̰̲̺̥͉̩̩̰̻͓͖̞͇̖͖͍̣͎̹͚͉̭͍̖̮̘̜̙̙̪͍̮̘̩͈̖͈̟̬̞̙̤̭̖̩͔͔͙͇̬̼͓͖̜̺̰̥̲̝̞̻͚̭͖͉̳̺̱̫͇̟̥͕̱͙̗̤̹̲͇̰͙͓̥̱͖̗̙̰̠̲̞̤̺̭̘̪̭͕͈͎̬̤͐̽̈́̀̆̓́̅́̆̍͋̽͋̈́͐̊̿̀̋̂̍̓͗̎̈́̔̃̈́̉̉͋̿̋̎͌͆̃̅́̅̀̌̒́̍͌͒̑͊̑͑̅̓̔͋̏̍̀̈͋͐̌́͐͆̇̋́̈́̈͑͋̓́̓͑͊̈́̆͌̇̐͊̓̏̃̐̔̆̆͋̎̈́̐̆́̍̽̑̌̐͌̐̈́̈́̐̎̍̓̍̂̎̓͐͂̈̆̐̀̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̵̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̗̣͓̥̩̞̩̠̗͎̱͕͉̹̦̻̠̞̝̗̱̰̳͇̞̼̦̜̲̗̝̳̠̖̳̱̘̖̟͙͉̮͓̭̤͙̘̜̫̥͍͔̪̖̹͚̮̩̘̱̟͍̫̻͓͓̟̭̪͕̺̣͖̼̳͔̟͉͚̳̦̯͓̣͕̜̣͓̤̱͉̬̠̞͉͇͎͙͚̰͎͇͇̠͔̝̮͉̭̙̻̯̪͇̹̮̺̭̼̤̘͉̝̦͖̯̝̭̣̳̫̻̝̰̣̙̳͕̬̻̬͎̬̱̙̗͍͈̗͈͖̺̩͓̠̫̖͚̜̪̲͉̩̔̇͋͌͛̈̎̀̅͗͂̍͗͆͑̑̓̍̆̇̒̇̊͂̽͊̑̓̎͆̃͊̈́̽̾̿̊͌̌̎́̑̓͐̾̋̇̍̈́̃̑͂̅̽̐͑̓͆͊̂͊̏̐̇̿͌̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̥̹͕̤͕̲͖͍̻̻͙̺͕̫̣̫̼̙̙̩̗̲̲̪̱̙̗̮̳̹̣̜͈͔̪͉̹̲̟̫̞͕͍̯̥͔̲̹̺̫͉̱̬̻͈̖̮̥̤͇͍̻̰̪̝̫̖̦̣̳̻͚̮͇̟̜͚̯̣̣͓͓̜̗͇̦̱̳̻͈͉̘̰͇̞͚͕̺̦̠͉͇̠͍͔̥̬̦̜̩̱͍͖͔͙̻͉͙̲͚̪̗̟͎̉̆̑͆̆́̆̓͐̇̉̅̉͊̍͑̇͊̀͗̀̔̐̓͛̅̆̔̈́̀͋͋̒̅̅̀͊̿̃̓̆̽͆̂̓̓̐̿̌͋͗̎̀͊̈́̎͊̎̏͑̇͒̽͊̃̉̿̓̊̊͐̓̿͂̿̃͐̊̿̀̉̉̒̌͑̽̊́̔̔̔̔̈́̇̉̊̉̍͐͊̃̊͐̒̉͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̸̨̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧͖̥̣͇̜̦̪͎̰̯̭̼̬͕̪̤͓͍͔̻̳̮̘̣̗̣̬̟͎̼̙̞̬̭̜̣͉̫̟̳̺̼͍͕͔̟͔͎̤̠̜̹̹͓̮̮͉̞̖̱̼͈̳̤͔͓̻̹͓̰̬͖̙̭̱̦͔̻̘̲͈͙͈̼̼͇̘̳̤̜͔̫̲̭̟͕̗͙͖͙͈͚̠̳̫̗̗͉͎̖̬͇̠̣̲͖̥̖̳̱̪̮͚̩̤͎͕͖̘̖̪̲̝̱̼̗̬̖̠̭̰̬̞̟͉̗̝̝̝̩̼̤̘͉̺̻͔̭̘̦͍̣͙̫͉͉̿̅̃̐̂̅͗̊̇͛̋͗͑̃̔̿̆̌̒̽̒̈̿͛͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̪̻̭̣͉̟̥͉̙̳͕̠͙̟̹̙̬̬͇̗͉̙̮͙͕͚̲͕̖̼̟̭̹̣̤̘̜̫̤͕̫͍͖͈̖̣̭̻͕̱̠̟͙̱͚̙͙̙͔͙̜̹̥̞̦̜̬̤̘̩̖̲͖͚͖͗̽͊̊͛͋̈́̔̂̈́̑̂̽̉̓͊͋͂̑͆̄́̈́̃̈̃̚̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̛̛̛͕͖̦̯̬̠̼̥̝̝̞̫͙̜͈͕̪͍͖̳̖͕͎̩̱̺͈̮͓̺̳͖̮͙͙̰̰̘̯̮̯͈̳̦̠͈͓͖͈͍̳̱̙̬͇̹̹̩̠̫͉͔̪̣͇̦͚̪̱͎̤͈̳̻̠̰͙̺̜̮̰͚̦͖̪̪̣̼̟̙̩̼̱̘̪̣͕̝̟̳̣̹̳̖͖̮̯̼̰͕̤̪̯̥͚͈̹̯̞̘̭̬̞͈̺̥̥̯̳̦̙͓͕͇͇͖̺̹̞͍̞͔̯̖̗͕̮͔̳̬̩̞̬̖̞͍̥͙͉̦͓̯͔̯̗̻̬̦̼̣̄̈́̃̑͛͗͂͐̎͒͂͒͑́̿̐̐͂̿̓̃̇̊̌͒͂͑̂̉̄̑̿̿̉͋̃̌̌̏̓̽̆̒̑̌͊͌̈̑͗̂̑͊͆͊͋̽́̓̈́̇͊̽̊͌͂̀͛̔͒̀̇̌͗̋̽̑̍͂̔̄̃̉̽̐͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̷̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̖̳̻̳̬̜͓͈̰̲͔͎̞̠͇̺̥͔̪̪̲͚̼͙̯̤͍̟̰̠̞̩̣̰̮͓̰͓̞̙̬̟̞̣̰̖̘͚͓͒̅͂͒̈́͗̈̃̈́̾͌̑̈́́͆̃̇̔͛̈́̄́̐̈́͂̈́̀́̈͐̌́̉͌̏̿̽͐̉̅̾́͗̉̑̓͆͐́̀͗̂̓͊̋̐̽̀̈́́̆̃͋̋̉̂̽̿̑̓͌̈́̆̊̊̎̍̈́̒̈́̎̂͗̑͊͂͂̓̀͂̌͆̀̿̆̋̋̐͆́̽͑͑͌̈̅̂̌̓͋͂̀̔͐̀͌̿͒̂̑̋̾̏̏͆̎̌̈́̽̏͛͛͒̂͐͑̅͑̒͒͐̔͋̇̎́́̉̅̑̄̽̍̅̐̓̑͒͑̐̓͌͑́̾̂̓̏́̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅg̶̢̢̨̛̛̛͍̜͕͎̗͚̭̩̲͎̯̹͚͉̰̟̰̼̤̘̩̖̯͔̤͓͍̗̊̾̌̓̈́̊̓̽́̀̓̒̅͒̎̋͋̌̈̒̔̆͊̈́̌͐̅̽̍͂́͂̍̄́̏̃͐̎̈͒́́͆͒̍̆̌̓̄͊̏͋̍̏̿̉̅͐͐͑̂̑̓̀̾̽̅͌̇͂̾̅͒̒͆͂̆́͂́̔̎̑͋̂̉̾͑̈̔̓̾̀͑͊̐͗̽̑͗̎͌͒̿̃̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̷̨̨̡̢̨̡̡̢̛͍͇̞͚͎͚̣̲̬̺̟͍͖̦̘̫̙̖̗̞̥̟̝̞̣͓̟̲͎͖̯̳͍̠̘̩͎̰̮̮̞̘̣͔̙̫̯̥͕̜̺͎̥͙͈̯̜̔̀̔͐̈́̐̇́̒͋̒̒̃̔̅͑̈́̄̾͗̾̔͂͛̑̎̿̎̑͊́̒̅̑̆̉́̃́̑̃̈́͋̇̾͒̈́́͌̒̀͊́͌͋̔̍͑̉̏̇̋̌̈́̇̃̐͌̌̇̏̔̄̈́̊̓̓̓́̆͊̒̄́͗͌̈́̉͊̈́̃̅͂͐̒͊̐̾̉͂̓̐̓͆̑̄́̾̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͔̪̯̝̪̩̘̣̺͓̻̖͉̟͓͇̳͙͓̰̘̹̬̺̫͍͖̼̝̺͍̭͇̼̣̻͙̯̹̠̥̬̬̟̮͉̬̤̝̗̪̟̦̫̦̮̼̝̗̞̱̹͈̩̪̩̯̜̲̻̰̰͓̈́̈̾͊̐̇̍͊̈́̍̆̍̀̄̄̔̏̀͐̾̀̄͊̓̉̓͐̈́̎̈̎̉̋̋͒́̎̇̌̍̋̽̀̂͂̅̾̊̀̏̑̎̓́̾͋͆̿̓̽̇͛̔͒͗̾̉̈́̀͗̐̆̈̾̌̀̒̓͊̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̧̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̛͙͔͙̻̤̥͚̝̦͔͇̖̮̹̹̬̙̪̖̙̩̬̖̞͙̻͎̖̪͎̩̘̦͕̪͖̜͎̤̺̼͖̯̭̞͇̳͇̮̺̠̥͈̝̖̪͓͈͍̖̥͕̳̳̯̟̟̗̤̹̲͖̱̙͓͉̟͙̣̞̙̙̳͎̲̺͙̙̹̳͓̗̠̮̟̤͔͕̟̙̝̣͍̥̝͔̜̹̞̳͍͔̲̰̼̘̩̱̝̹̜̺̪̜͇̠̫͉̭̙̭̩̰̱̺̟̙̭̗̝̼̩͈̻̳̘͕̹̪̞̥͖͙̙̟͔͚̟͙̗͕͕̜̩̞̑̿̇͆́̈́̐̂͂̎̊̐́̆͗̌̀̍̉̏͑̈́̇̅̿̄́͐͂̂̈́̈́̅͂̒̊̃͑̽́͑̐̏̃́͐̐͆̐͋͐͐̍͂̈́́̌̀͆́́̾̒͑͑̈́̒̀̐̊̋͊̄͒̈́̒̽̈̄̑͂͊̈̀̇̏̀̾̂̆̾́̊̇̿̋̎̐̀̓͗̀͐̍̂̓̌̈́̉͐̿̓̃͐͗̒̽͛̃̌̂̾͑̉͑͂̈́̈̏̈̇̐͐͒̓͗͛̾̂͋́̒̑́̏̐̋̓̎͋͗͐̓̊̀̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̛̥͚͉̘͙͍̭̣̘̼̫̘̫̻͇̻͇͉̩̰͉̲̮͚̞̤̟̻̺̝̻̺̼̹̦̭͎͓͙̩͔͍̳̱̩̩̖̞̘͔̤̱͉̝̻̣̝̝̣̹̥͇̞̣̩̲͈̩̏̋͛̆̒́̅̍͋͋̈́̾̓͐̂̎͐̍̃͛͘͘̕̚͜͜͝ͅ ̶̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̨̛̗̥͖̺̺̗͉̯̙̺̬̙̱̺͎̹̝̙͍̩͚̘̬̩͔͉̞̪͕̩̥̩̜̪̜̞̰͓̘̠̩̭͔̦̹̩̫͔̬̝̺̯̩͓̥̬̱̰̘̜̦̜̲̰̝̞͉̫̗͕̹̫̠͓͓͍͚͉̱̜̺̰͚̳̬̜̟̯̻̼̹̰͉̟͚̠͖̫̜̬̲̙̺̬̰̥̯͓̤̺̟͉̞̩̣̻̱̖̭̣̖̳̖̟̤̺͚̥̜̤̻̺̱̖͍̰̼̙̲̹͇͍͓̭͖̒́͋̓̽̽̀́̃̅̆͂͊̆͛̑͊̓̈̇̊̓̓̋̓̑͊̐́̌̈́̌͑̄̐̇̍͊̓̆̓̄̇̾̓̈́̾̋̏͊̋͆́̊̏̾̀͒̐͌͆͒̊̐̀́̀́̎͗̍́͂̿̒̀̃̐͗̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅţ̸̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̧͚͖̼̲̮͓̩͙͓̙͈̙̦͚͙̦̻̰͔̲̥̱̟͈̯̯̭͇̘̦̲͍̪͇̜̼̯̹̜̺̰͈̳̞̟̖̪͉͍̹͉͍̞͎̰̬͇̞̦̤͎͚͈͎̫͕̼͖̞̖̦͈̪̟̪̘͙͈̤͔͇̼͎͔͚͕͈̤͔͕̼̻̬̱̪̟̤͕̱̘̱̭̩͖̰͙͈͕̦̭̩̻̭̝̲͈̻͓̫̫͙͕̜̳̱͖̹̩̖͉̞͈̗̠̤̤͕͔̬̰͙͍̲̬̙̺̬̯͂́͂̍̌̂̍͋͛͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̸̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̙̗̥̼̖̟̠͙͍͇̭̯̹̭̟̮̩͔͚̣͈̺̠͕̱̘͈̗͚̫̠͈̖̜̱̞̭̜̦̫͚̱̬̤̘͓̽̈́͆̃̈́̒͊̍̐́͌̏̋̂̀̽͊́͐̾̔̅̃͆̉̐̀̓͆̀́̀̏͗̐̌̋̅̃̔̑͆̅́̆́̌̒́͊́͆͌̋̊̇͐̀̄̓̿̿̐̓͂̇̒̄͊̿̏͋̑͑͑̈́̅͒̀̒̍͗̎̅̆̑̑͊̌͆̃̋̎̾̊̊̐͐̀͒͒͋͆̈́́̋̋̓̆̇͗̌͂͒̏̃̏̌͋̄͑͛̾̂́͂͛̌̿̇͊̿̆́̈́͑͌̏̈́̍̀͛̆͐̎͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅơ̸̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛͔̗͖͚͓̜̰͓̱̘͎̰͕̞͖̱̬̳͓̭̙̮͙̺͖̗̖͙̠̬̺̭̤̗̙̯̠̪̝͓̥̘̥͇̞̼̻̳̤͚̖͓̙̼͙̗͕̞͎̱̜͕̹̘̰̩̪̪͓̟̬͕̻̫̹̼̙̼̤̖̦̬͇̣͓͇̬̩̥͙͖̟̤͙͉̙̯͇͓̺̹̻͓̖̼͈̣͖̜̤̙͔̟̼̻̯͎̝͍̱̣̭̟̳̺̻̪̤̞͈̘̩̮͎̜͙̮̹̰̜͔̟̖͓̘̰̩͎̗̲̙͎̲̱̰̞̝̥̙͚̥͔̦̣͍̣͎̘̗̻͙̰̺̤̻̘̣̥̺͓̭͚̙̆̈̄̄̿̏̈́͊̊̈́̂̆̔̀̀̃̒̒͊̏̃̌͆̊̍͒͌͌̀̃͛̇̅̑͒́͒̍̿̆̓̿̽̿̓͒̑͂̔̂̑̐̿̆̑̏͌͂̾͆́̾͂̏͛͗͌̈́̏̑͂̽̌̑̽̉̓̀́̊̀͂̉̿̏̎͆̐̍͊͛̎̓̌̌̃̂́̓̂͛́͒̈̓̄̀̈̈͋͗͆̿́̀̈͗̎͆̿̆̀͛̊̈́̏̒̌̍̄̿̀͛̐̒͋̌̍͋͗̃͌̀̌̿́̂͛͑̆͛̊͊̌́̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̸̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̡̨͎͈̹̖͈̭̟̹͓̦̪̮̦̼͍̳̞̯̟̬̝̭͓̘̳̪̯̼͔̙̫̹̤̜̙̟̳̬̺̬͎̯̭̞̥̙̗̱̰̠͈͉̯̱͙͎̳̣͕̩͕̜̦̻̩̮̻̙̪͈̦͎̣̯̰̦͇̻̫̰̠̳̯̟̦̟͎͎̣͕̣̰̜̦̫͇͍̳̟͕͉̼̖͇̲̮͔͈͚̲̘͚͎̹͔̬͖̩͋͗̂̀̉͛̄̍̈́̇̅̇̾́̈̈́̋̋̉͂̅̐̉̌͐̊̿̑͊͐̽̏̈́͂̋̿̊̀̌̈̓̇̆̂̃́͛̂̎̅͆͑͛̿̊̄̆̆͆͆̒͗͋̿̓̇̑́̉̆̃̾̌̄͗̀͗̇̑̂̎̇̈́̾̓̏̊̏̾̈́̉̋̒͐̾̇͂̌͛̇͆͑̓̽͂̽̂͒͛̊͊̓̈̆͆̑͒́̋̈́̍͌͊̂͐͛̉̋̈́̾̇͂̎̔́̍̐̐̍̓̄̈́̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȇ̷̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̯̦̙͙̠͙͓͍̭̺͎̠̯̰̙̝͕͔̣͍͉̹͕͕̟̦̺̪̮̻̪̰͓͇͉̖̪̺̩̗̬̖̮̹̜̙̭̖͍͓̜̖͍̱̭̜̥͈͓̘̩͕̗̙̻̙̫̺̥͎̹̳͓̦͚̣͉̱̠̥̙̯̯͎͔̘̞̳̫̝̺͉͎̻͍͓̥̮͈͔̙̳̝̞̙̺̠͙̫̬̩̥͕̮̰̻̹̝͉͚̩̘̟̗͎̘̜̫̪̳͍͇͍̭͇̘̪̦͓͍̳̭͓̞͚̠͓̻̮͕̃̆̇̒͒̾̓͗̈̑̃͌̂̄͊̽̆͌̉̿͌̎͌̀͂̈́͆͊͛̃͐̉́̉̎͌̀͒̉͌̈́̾͗̀͂͛̽͌̂̀́̉̑̍̌͑̔̔̉̓͂̐͑̄̑̆̒̐͑̋̔͑̒̉̓̅̍̈́͑͌̔̈̄́̃̃́̈̈͂͛̍̈́͂̐͋̿̀͑̎̆̔̈́͑͋̾̐͆͌͑͐͌̎̀̑̃͗̐̿̊͐̽̉̄̔̽̊̊̄̎̀̉͂͋͆͒̐͊̿̋̾̂͌̈́̔͗́̍͗̽̏̀̾̃̔̎́̇͆͋̀͑́̍̓̄̾̄̌͛̎̅͐͌͂̋̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̛̛͈̪̜̮̭͖͎͉̳̜̙̖̥͉͍̤̟̯̰̣̠͈̺̹̰̪̝̙͕̜͖̥̻͙͍̹͖̹͍͇̠̺̬̫͙̳̥̩̠̹͍̳̝̠̻̺͖͇̩͓͚̯͙̭̯̹͈̝̲̺͇̮̬͓͕̭̝͓͎͙̳̗̻̻͇͔̫̭͖͉̠̥̹̻̞̻̘̙̜͕̜̜͙̟̼̩̗̜̲̘̺͚̹̲͉͕̺̲̹͕̫͉̭͍̙̮̲̦͍͚͇̻̠̯̦͕̞͎̬̭̯̫̄̑͌̄̊̄́̅͂̄́̏̍̇̊̈́̀̀̑̍̋͑́͊̒̂͆͋̓̅͌́̆̈͋͆̈̆̅̀̄͗̅͌̓̉͋̿̑̅̊̄̊̉̽̎̓̓̑͂̿̀͊́̒͋̀́̄̂̀̊̀̑͑̍̈́͆͐̃̅̐͛̋͗̌̒͗́̀̽̈̑̄̉̄͒͋̂̈̀̈́̅̆͐͆̔͐̐̔͌̈́̓͒͂͌́̃̎́̈́͐̌͐͆̋͂́̌͊͗̃͑̒̈͆͛̂̈́͗̈́̅͂̂̈́̀̓̿̉̑͒́̈́̅̾̈̀̽͌̂͑͋̾̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̸̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̹̳̟̬̥̪̪͙̫̥͔̩͎̮͙̲̯̤̳̰̰̬̱̫̼̙̖̩̩͓̗͓͉̜̩͈͔͚͎̙̺̣͈̟̪͇̱̝̩͔͉̟͍̝̱̩̥̭͙̝̥̻̺̙̰͎̰̤̜̯̳͕̦̤͎̭̖̭͕̞̳͚̺͔̺͖̻̞̯̞͓̫̘̭̹̭̙͎̖̤̥̼̟̺̮̯̲̯̦̗̠͙̹̖͓̼̫̩̝̖̞̗͔̟̹͓͉̟̟̙̠̮̲͇̤͌͊̅̎́͑͒̄̍̋͌̋̓̊̂́̈́͆͒̒͋̈́̀͂́͆̄͋̒̅͌͊̑͌̈͂̓̌̓̈́̈́͗̀͆͑͛͛̊̀̈́̇͛̈́̍́̌̍̇͂͌̾̃́͂̑͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̴̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̖̰̮̞̤͚̖̳̰̙͕̘̩̭̱̤̰̻̜̖̞̙̼̖̲̩̣̗͎̗̲͖͇͚̰̗̪̺̩͍̮̦̘̝̝̟͉̣̭̗̘̺̼̖̝̥̖̪̪̠̥̱̜͇͚̟̠̱̻͔̲͙̞̲̥̦̥̗̣̙͖̗̙̪̣͔̟͇̯̲̮̝͍̬̤͈͕̩̼͈͈̫͍̱͍͇̦̗̙̯̞̞̳͍̤̙̰̯͙̗͙̘̪̙͉͉͙͙̳̪̗͍̘͖̙͕͖̳̞͕͎̽͋̒͛̒͐͐̎̒͌̀̔͂̆͂̀̈́͆́͋̔̇͐̌͒͋́̓̌̇̐͐͑̂̔̊͊̄̔͑͛̀̀̌̇̋̋͋̿̔̋̅̄̀͋̆͋̈͐̓̀͑́̔̀̋̾̈́͗͆̈̎̍́̄͂̈́͒͐̄͌̐̂̾͛̑̇̃̓̐͊̃̒̄̾͒̿̿̾̋̈́̎̿͂̀͑̑͗̈̓̈̃̄̓̓̉̀̅͂̇͊͗́́͑̃̌̍͆̍͂̀̊̄̐́͊̔̑̒̏͌͐̓͌͒̒̊̃͒̓̌̀̏̇̌̈́̒͐́̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛͍͉̠̣͎̩̤̮̱͎̳̲̺͕̺̦͓͇̹̠̩̥̲̱͖̰̬̘̪͉̪̠̥͓͖̠͎̯͇̜̤̭̺͉͈̱̣̪̱̣̲̲̘̰͕̙̼̥͖͚̠̠̩̩̮̣̫̩̳͈̠̭͓̼̟̗̥͙̩̞̖̭͇̰̜̬̪͖̤͕͓̱͓̲͓̏͛̆̆̐͑́̒̂̔̓̔̍̆̊̅́̆̋́͐̋̏̏̂̍̈́̅̆͛̂̃̆̀̈́̾̋̒̂͊̃̍̾̃̈́͐̀̊́͗̍̆̎̇̔̒̓̔̃̔̀̊͌̋̈̋̎͋͊̇̃̂̍̂͑̏̀͊̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̥̳̤̩̹͚̪̱̫̪̬͉͙̲̣͎̥̮͙̭͖͖̩̮̺̥̜̙̣̱͇̣̊̉̽̆̈́̂̿̾͛͊̏̈̃̃̌̈́̂̍͌̿̾̓͛̾̏͗̀̌́̆̾͆͐̈́̈́̌́̐̎̅̿̈̈̈́̈́̍̀́̒̊̈́͗̾̆̉́̊̉̀̋͛̏̎͑̌̋̓͂͑̆̉͑͛̏́̃̄͌̊̓́̉̈́̌̾̅̑͋̋͛̎̽͋̓̐̾̀̌̐͋̽̽̄͑͗́́̿̍̽̄͋̿̀̄̃̿́̎̍̐̊̑̈́̔̇̉̈́̎̃͛̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̢̛̛̛̛͈̗̮̤̟̖̟̯̳͈̪̱̹̜̜̰̤̠̱̜̜̖͔̗̠̗̱̠͈̹͓͓̝͍̩̩͊̓̈̎͛͗̊̐́̃̈̃̃͆̽̾͊͋͆̾͌̀́̅̈́̐̇̾̌́̑̆̌̋̄̀̈́̉͗͒͒̓͌͊̀͊̓͗̇̎͛́̅̄̊͋͛̀͑̏̈́́͌̂̌̅͋̓́̌̀̅͗͐́͐̈̃̒͋̃͂͂̅̾̀̃̓̆̿͆̃͐̌̌̇̈́̋͑̅̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅ ̶̛̠͈̦̪́̓̋̀́̅͒̇́͐̔̅͑̂̔̄̊̾̆͂̓͒̈̀̒̈̓̀͗͗̋̏̑̈́̂̓̅̍̀̈́́́̑̋̌̓̍̈́̎͐͂͒͗͗̐͆̄̎̄̏͗̾̾̊̉̏̀͊̇̂͂̀̔̄̑͒͛̏͒̓̒̔̄̒͂̎͐̌̾̽̄̓͑̓͌̄͑̎̌̀͆͌͆̅̈́̐̔̈̋̉̋̆͋͌͆̔̔͊̃̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝ī̸̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̙̖̘͈̤̙̗͓̬͉̙̤̞̻̣̬̫̟͖̟͎̤̥͉̣͈͙͈͇̼͓̹͍͖̪̣͍̼̟͉͖̖̣͇̮̖̙̘̦̈̓̇̋͆́̽̐͊͆̇͒̄̌̋̍̈́̈́̂͆́̿̐̒̏̈́͐͊͒̉͋̄̓̎̈́̀͆͋̎̌̉̽́̓̈́̇̍̊̀̈́̃̐̈̌̀͐̾̀́̈͂́̋̈́̑͋̑̍́̽͑̈́̄͛̓͂̅́͊̏͂͗̽̔̇̈́̓̍̃̀̀̎̍̽̈̈́̈́͒̉̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ş̴̡̨̤̯͔̼͕͕͎̘̥̭̘͕̞͍̱̗̮̥͈͓̞̖͍̝͈̪͈̯̩̺͙̙͖̥̻͍͇̤̹̝͕̗̻̟̱͔̼̫̪͇͙̥͎̘̜͇̯̯̯̺͖̲̰̘̠̦͈͆̀͐̓́̊͂͒́͋̈̓͊̿́̊͗͐̔̒͜͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̳͓͈̻̖̞̗̲͚̳̹̹̤̻͍̗̞̫̬͕͉̣͕͈̳̱̪̈́͛͋̾̎̿̊̿͑̓͋̂̍̋̒͋͑̂͐͒̉̎̅́͆͑̑͐͐͌̀͛̽̃̍̾̏̐̄̈́̆̓̈́̂̾̇̓̑̉̾́̀̂͒͗̓̓́̑̉̊̐̆̆̆̐̓̋̇͛́̎̓̎̇̔̇̈́̓́̀̂̉͊͒͒̐͂̏̀͑͑̎͆̐̋̀̎͛͊̀͐̂̈́̍̿̿̊́̌͆̀̓͋͂̉̔͒̐̓͑̀̋͌̌̌͐̐̊̓̆̈́̉̀͊́̎̎̋̒̔̈́͌̒̋̔̐̏͌̅͌͆̏̅͗̉̏̂͑̓̽̀͂͌̒͗͊͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠j̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̲̱̠̙̞͖͓͚̪̟͙̥̜̙̯͉̘̳̦͈̩̜̥̘̖̭̹̫͎̳̜̻̬̥͎̖̗͎͓̪͎̣̳̫̠͍̱͇̭̗͔̣̗͉̖̖̞̦̜͔̦̼̠̮̜̘̟̹̘͇͚̟͖̠͚̙͚̦̬̙̬̩̜̟̞̘̳̙͖̭͚͖͇̰̭͓͎͉͉̤̜̫͙̰̜̫̣̜̥̣̠͔̱̖̼͎̯͉̦̤̙͕̯͖̝̹̲̞͖̩̹̼̩̝̟̹͚͙̖̙͕̤͔͚̭̯̳͕͙̟͕̝̼̝̰̰̤͈͍͖̞̟̬̲́́̅̋̽͆͊͒́̏̎̔̇̇͐̈́̅̅͆͒̎̌͂̒̈͂̍̊̈́̈́̂̓͑̽̊̌̒̐͗͒̅͊̈́̎̇̊́̅̒͛̒̀̓́̒̆̊̍̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̗͍̦͔̜̭͖͎̘̱̻͈̼͍̳͔̲̲̙̱̼̣͕̹̳̟̙͈̖̪̩̘͙͈̪̬̜͖̭̗̤͇͍̣̰̫̝̯͍̱̟̣̦̲̣̩̘͇̬̗̯͚͉̹͔͔͔̥͈͇͔̖̥͓̫͕̜̺̘̺̪̜͔̼̣̗͖͎͚̭̦͇̞͎͎̟̯̲̱̹̗̳̮̼̦̝̹̙̯͈̤̪͈͈͓͈̭̬̳̤̫͈̥̯̳̱͙̰͇̫͎̫̲͓̳͔̼͇͍̰͓̟̞̘̆̋̀̌̈́̿̑͋̈́̄̑̋̅͗̽̎̒̿́̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̢̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̮͕͓̤̯͔̬͖̼̺̦̺͍͔̟͓̺̱̞̦̗͎̜̮̺̱̰̟̠̫̺̟̜̯̮̳̺͖̖̟̭̳̬̩͙̬̬̺̯̘̹͓͚͓̳̤͕̱͔̦̰̙̬̫̖̰̠̯̭̝̪͔͚̩͍͚̲̮̲̹̦̼̜̺̟͕͙̗͙̰͈̤̖̖͇͈̖̼͈̟̻͕̤̫̞͈̫̜̯̱͙͎̱͍͔̮͈̱̲̼̖̣̺͕̱̯̖̗̱̯͎̱͓͔͉͔̣̳͕̬̹̣͉̗̙̝̳̱͈̟̼͇̬͉̯̘̹̹͎̝̙͙͔͎͖̤̫̬̜͉̞̲̹̘͍̻̬̘̼̓͌̀́͐̀̎͗̓̍̍̒̈́̀̾̾̑́̌̅͗̓̍͆͊̍̓̈̊̉̈̃̀̃̾̍͗̅̈́̐̈́̽̆͆̀̉̅̓͋͛̓̐͗̏̿͋͂̅͂̾́͒̇͗͒̍͌̀̏̽̾̈̍͆͊̃̃̏̈́̈́̄̀̐͆̈̽̿͑̈́̇͑̆̇͛͌̽́͗̓̏̒̊̂̓͑̍̉̽̍͂̈́̐͗͒̎̓́͂͂̾̅̋͂̿̿͗̋̓̋́͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̷̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̮͓͚̯̪͚̟̫̪̠̰̫͚̙̯͍̲̞̬̰̰̘̭͚̘͕̮̙͖͇͈͕̺̣̬̤̙̼̜͉̳͇͇̲͍̪̹̺͓̞̗̹͇͓̙̯̣̣̪̻̰̦̻̞̣̻͇͕͖̻̭̺̱̻̣̝̻̳͚͍̫͖̜̽̒̾͗̀̐̅̍́̽̅̽̎̂́̿͗͛͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̵̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̙̰̝͓̫̬̝͈̭̲̹̥̭͎̠̮̘͙̺̟̮͖̫͍̩̙̦̭̲͖̦̝̹͔̠͖̟͖͓͉͖̣̯̭͎̙̥̥̤͎͓̞̤͓̲̣͇̲͍̳̯̥͈͉̗̤̻̲͕̟̝̝̙̼̘̼̼̮̜͚̺͔̗͕͈̤͎̙̗̭͍͓̹̮͕̣̰͖̳̟͍͎̪̥̙̟͍͇̪̮͓̙̙͙͍͖̫̱̠͕̘̟̟͎̫̝̤͍̥̗̘͉̻̰̦̦̘̬͇̣̬̪͍̳͈̮̝̀̇̇͛͛͗̆́̆̌̔̓̍̐́̄̓̔̂̏̂̂̇̆̽͌͌̏̈̆͑̍̑͊͊̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ç̷̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̰̱̬̙͈̻̼̱̤̩̼͖͖̜̻̼̟̹̩̜͕̹͖̼̫̭̖̳̮̭͚̹̳͙̙̯̼͈̪͎̠͕̭͈̝̜̺͓̪͈̗̖̥̪̞̠͍͖̜̱̲͉̱̫̜̳̬͈͚͔̺͈̺̥̦̟̬͕̫̞̣͕̖̰̳̤͇̾̾̏͛͛͗͐̓̋͂͌̒̌̓͂̃̍̈́̉͂͊̍͒̅̿̓̓̌͗͛͐̈̿̒̓̈́̅̎̈́̊͂̒͋̐̉̏̎̑͗̑̓̊̓̅̀͑͋̔̍̌͊͛̾̊̓̒̂͑̈́̈́͂́͌͐͋͗͗̆̏͆̃́̌̎̏̓̓͛̅́̎̃̈́̍̐̿̈́̽́̔̈̅͌̄̈́̐͒̇̄͋́̆̃̂̌̽̄̌̄̈́̓̀̀̇͑̐̇͒̍̈́̂̋͆͗̏̂̉̉̓̄̐̒͆͛̔͆̄̐̑̃͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ợ̷̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̬̘͖̫͉̫͈̟̯̞̳̗̞͍̖̼̝̜̥͔͔̺͇̘̯͔̼̝̺͉̹̠͓̤̙̲͓̘̲̜̩͈͇͖̏̎̽̐͌̐̆̈̑̉͐̓͊̀̈̎̅̎͗̔̌͂̑͊̈́̉͛̈̒̂̉̓͋̌̋͗͗̎̓̂̿̔͌̏͌̿̋̈́͂̆̐̍̒̆̓̉̋̋̆́̐̍̀́̓̒͛̋͑͒́̽͐̏͛̆̐̿̌̓̆͌̀̔̽̊͊̉̊̐̄̾̇̆̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅm̴̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̛̭̤̺͎͎͓͓͎͎̭̹̯̣͙̮͕͔̭̫͎͓̥̜̜̩̹̲̱̰̦̼̞̺̹̻̠͓̠̺̩̼͚̙͔͉͉̜̳̻̫̫͎͓̩̹̥̟̫̺̗͈͎͙̤͖͖͖̖͍̭̥̯̠̰̣̱̲̝̺͇̳̟̣͙̣̗̗̗͔̤͕͙̤͈̗̩̰͚͙͔͉̟̫̦̬̺̜̱̱̮̭̺̺̲̳̣̜̙̳̤̥̯̯̣̙͖̱̩̺̝̗̘͈͇̘͚͚̹͔͈̜͉̭̯̫̘̤̙̥̙͙̩͇̬̝͍̹͙͇̠̠̦̼̪̪̤̰̗͇̰͇̠̠͖̳̩̠̯̮͕̜͖͌͋̈̒̓̍͛́̈͊̈͂̐̃̊̔̔̈́̒͊̒̀͌͊̏̎̓̅̽͊̂̾̏͌̎̽̃̅͑̍͐̉̉̎́́̀͒̅͋̏̂̊̋̅̽̐̈́͛̈̋̓̿̋̏́̃̈́̋̉͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅī̸̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̮̖̯͕̙̝̼͉̪̥̫̰̺̖̖͇͉̞̳̭͖̼̹̱̣̞̮̦̝̣̙̜̥̩̠̬͚̗̯̲̺͇̬̰̠̗̺̯̜̮͇͙̝̱̘̟̭̣͇͇̘̤̻̰̜̟̲̹̞͓̖͈̟̰͙̱̖͇̙̥̻̣̦̺͎̙̣̹̗̠͍͉̥̣̞̯͔̰͂̊̑̾̿͑̿̔̃̔͌̋́̓̋͊͌̓͌̄͗̂̍̔̍̉̒̿̄̏͒́̓̉̊̈́̊͐̀̋͗̑̍͐͋̓͌̊̽͛̒͑̇̐̂͗͋͊̋͂̿͊̀̎̉͂͂̈́͛̓̎͑̀̌̽̄̂̈́̑̈́̊̃̔͐͂̉̀̃́̓͒͋̃͛́̓͐̅̏̋̓̓̈́̓͌̒̉̽͛̐̔̓̽̈́̉̿͒̓̋̉͐̋̑̒͋̒̃̔̊̆́̈͗͐̂̾͗̇̄̒̾͑͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝n̵̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̪̼̥̲̙̰̳͔͖̰͉̬̥͓̰̘̩̝̪͍̩̩͉̺̻͈̗̜̺̫͔̲̯͇͇̜͖̜̱͕̺̰̭̰̹͇̮̯̺͇̹̯͎̻͇̖̘̱̙̲̣̙̳̝͖̝̝͓͔͔̰͓͚̠͔̹͚̯̥̠̩͚̖̝̘̻̪̦̝̫͚̠̘͈̣̦͕͙̖͍͚̻̙̬̟͖̣͇̭͇͍̞̲͉̜̲̯̮̯̺̯͙͈̺̖̯̪͙͕̭͎̹̰̳̰͉̞̭͆̃̌̔̾̎̈̓͐̔͛̀́͌̃̀̄̀͂̾̈͂͒̌̈́͒́̍̑̑̏́̒͑͂̑͂͛̇͋̈́͐̍̂̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅg̷̢̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̛̛͚͚̘̲̙̭̥̬̩͔̳̳͇̥̙̪͈̺̹͔̼͉̲̜̘̬̥͉͓̣̲̯͈͚̱̟͙̘͉̺̫͎̬͚̰̫̺͎͎͎̻͓͔̤̩̺͉̼̻̯̝̮̗̘̺͍͉͖̦̥̟̩̩̫̙̝̰̤̰̠̞̠̠͙̞̥̥̜̻͔͉̳͔̝͔̯̦̭̱̣̪̬̥̳̼̜͓̱͙̠̼̙̥̘̯͓̰̖̭͍̠̤̪̭̳̼̤̹͕̹͎͕̙̼̻̻̺̲̥̜̱̠͚̪̜̱̘̦̲̤̣̥̬̳̥̪͖̗̞͓͚̟͍̀̊̾̒͒̿̈́́̓̉̃̀́̆̀̅̎͑̈́̒͐̈́̑̍̃̆̎͐́̇͐̌͒͗́̂̍͗̀̓̈́̄̏͐̓̇̂̑̉̾̋͛́̀́̀̓͋͊̽͒̆̉̒̔́̈́̀̍̔̂̂̎͐̄͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̢̡̧̛͙̼̖͙̻̫̟̮̬͔̘̠̰̝̜̺̙̖͇͖̟̭̜̰͉̺͚̥̬̪͓̻̹͉̫̝̼͍̗̖̠̙̥̘̯̞̤͉̖̦͕̱͇͑̔̈́̉͌̓̄̃̊̈̀̓͋̀͗͐́̆͌̄̈́̇̑͐̅̀̊̀̑̈́̓̾̾̉̂̎̓̒̾̋̈́̿̐̐́̀̽͒̎̾̆̓̋̓̈́̾̀̒̃̐́̉̅̈́̑͛̄̈͐̐͑͂̒̈́̈̇̿̈́̈́̀̋̃̄͗̍̆̈́̒̽̍͐͆̔̅̃̔̎̎̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅo̵̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̳͓̥͎̫͖̹͙͇̙̺͈͉̙͍͍̖̩̻̩̖̼͖̜̮͖̩͓͓͚̗̩͙̯̬̖͉͉̫̗̗͔̤͙̠͍͉͖͍̹̖͉̯͙͇͇̤̜͚̲̼̝̮̠͔̹͙̜̝̟̞͙͈̤̳̦̦̟̝̺̹̫̮̝͔̜̩̜̫͎͓͔̝̘͍̣̺̱̤̭̬͍̰̜̠̭̮͎͍͇̼̜͈̱̰̙̗̤̭̝̫̠̬̩͖̰̹͚͎̫͈̥̠̩̯̤̮̩͔͕̝̳̩̰̤̝̱͔̖̯̳͔̮̦̻͇̠̤̟̪̼͊͒́͐͗̃̏̓͋͐̽͗͋̂͗̔͆́̄̀͂̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̴̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̭̥͕͙̣̰͖̗̺͍̗̹͚̱̭̩͓̥̦͓͍̱̤̻̟͓͇̗͖̫̞̣͔̙̬͇͈̖͉̻̹̮͕͇̭͉̻̞̪͔͇̺̝̩̫̼̘̻̦̜͇̺̱̮̻͚̭̣̲͉̮͙̤̞̼̗̩̜͙̭̞̦͔̞̩̲̤̮͖͖̹̥̬̜̣̰̲̮̣͕̯͕͖̞͙̫̙̰͕̮̖̥̪͓̼̤͍͔͙̪̼͙̪̲͙̤̙̬̗̬͕̩̝͍̥͈͍̩̘̫͚̥̗̮̤̲̬͕̥͚̊̈͗̉͂̑͗̾̌̔̃́̔̀͒̽̉͐͐̄̈́̉͊̈̈͂̀̏̔̃́̆͑̐̔́́̆̎͛͌͊͛̆̐̆̓́́͂̐͒͋͌̽͆͊̆̽́͑͛̓̉̍̐͒̋̈́̈͒͑͒͊̐́́̉̌̓̎͒̈́̿̈̑̍̓̿͂̓̅̌́̓̔̂͗̿̐̃̽͒̏͂̋̆̓͌̔̎̉̑͗̄̆̈̽̓͂͌̅͗͋͒̑́̈́̿̃́͗́͋̀͌̈́̆͛̀̔̊̌̎̾͐̓̀͐̌́͒̃̌͌͐̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̛̛̮͓̬̼̼͚̪̭̰̟̜̼͎̘̭͉̳͇̰̭͉͈͚͚̭͓̹̫̠̪̘̝̘̬̩̥̙̼̯̻̤̻̠͉̘͓͚̥̻̯͖̗͓̮̺̦̭͖̗̫͖͚̦̜͉̱̤͔̬̭̰͖̟̦͔̦͖͉̦̭̦̻̠̺̰̗̼͉͎̘͚̣̬͕̮͖̮̦̟͎̼̞̬̥̻̭̰͈̪̙̩̖̟̰̪̰͎̱̱̱̫̙̤͔̫̦̩̞͎͚̳̹͇̞̰͈͕̬̳̻̺̳̞̟̦̺͔̬̼͎̳̠̒̐̂̀̿͋̑̽́͂͐̽̍̀͊̃̈͒̄́̽̀̔̄̔̊́́̃͒͒̈́͛̂̄̾͆̔͌̐̎̓̄̅̎͐̃͋͋̐͊̑̎̈́̍͌̓̀̄̓͊̅̏͊̎̉͗̓̊̈͌̇̽̂͌̅̏͊̎̽͒̇̓̐̽̆͌̂̃̃̈́̀͌̋̉̔̾̔̂̆̅̐̿̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̢̢̧̼̦̘̖͕͕̬̳͇͕̱͍͔͇̰̮͔̝͚̰̙̠͍̤̙͎̠̞̤͎͈̣̬̬͎̥̩̘̞̻̠̩̯̟͕̭̠̼̥͈̬̪͎̻̻̖̬͔̣̟͕̍̍̎̍̈́̇̐̈͜ͅơ̸̢̡̨̧̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̫̭̲̬̘͎͖̖͍̹͔̣͇̟̺̙͖͚̪͎̱̳̼̖̘̠̲̝̟͍͙͉̪̖̖̣̗̦͔͖̼͇̠̠̼͖͕̠͉̫͚͔̗̗̤͇̱̺̝̰̬͙̝̫̘͎̦̤͍̯̻͈͕̝͖̮͔͕̱̪̝͔̙̳͈̱͙̬̪̝̝̠̳̹̙̱͎͖̺̟̥̦̩̹̞͈͔̙̙̩̖̘͕͙̼͙͔̝̯̺̥̰̫̪̙̔͊͑̏́̋̅̿͜ͅf̸̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̪̺͚̠͕̼̠͍̥̪̜͈͎̭̹̠̳͕̙̣̻̜̹̠̜̼̙̗̫͚͈̝͇͔̬̰̜̲̱͙̗͎̫̝͓͖̪͎̻̝̥̲̱̲̜̦̞̝͕̞̻̻̼̘̠͎̱̩̹̗̪̻̰̰̻͍̬̹̦͎̭̭͕͕̩͎̯̘̺͚̖̰̖͍̜̦̹̻̝̲͍͓̩̲͓͙͓̠̤͇̯̻̘̖̹͈̱̲͙͓͈̭̟̞̪͓̟̬̩̼̺̞̗͍̺͚̰̱̻̝̳̪͍̙̿̆́̋́̌́̃̎̍̾̓́͑̈́̈͊̑̚͜͜͠ ̷̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̡͍̻̱̪̲̺͔͚͇̥̭͎̻͇̦̬͓̤͕̥̹͉̯̟͇͖͇̲̳̣̺̗̝̝̦̭̤̣̮̦̤̯̲̗͉̳̣͇̪͈͖̙̜̜̮̹̖̗̖͈̲̥̥̩͎͉̭̥͎̬͚̩̗̼͇͎̯̗̪̤͍̪̤̮̱̳͚͙̖̥͖̼͈̦̗̦̔͂̃̈́͌͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅỉ̵̢̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̯͍͓̰̩͕̣͓͈͔͔̳͎̮̙̱͕̖͔̼͚͕͕̗̩̰̹̩̜̳̖̖̣͈̘͇̖̜̪̺̗̦̗̠̥̣͇̎͛̒̏͌͒͑͂̒̏͂͆̆̋̒̐́͗͗̀̏̔̍̓̒̃́͛̿͌̅̋͑͌͆́̂͊̉̈́͋͋́̇̐͒̈̾͛̊̎͋̆́̊̑́͐̍̓͑̄̓̋̏̈́͊̿̈́͊͂͆͋̒́̄̃͌́͌͂̊͌̒̊̓̓͐͛̀͐̒͛͐̃̇͒̋͗͌͛͐̒͗̂̈́͗̽̊̈̌͛̂̃̑̄͊̔̆̓̆͐̔̒̈͆́̆͐̃͐̑͐̌͛̈́͊̍̽͆́͋̽̑̀̋̀̃̉͒̅͒̌̅̅̀̏̌̈͊̌̔̐͑͆̒̀͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅţ̶̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̞͇̲̼̥̖̖̺͓̺̰̬͖͕͉͓͖̮̣̤͚̺͎̙͎̠̤͖̘̭̮̳̦̭̙̤͉̬̮̹̱̗̱͎̱͙͉̮̬̤͈̳̤̝͉͍͓̘̤̗̝̮̬̠̹͖̠̫͖͖̭͕̳̭̰̝̻̝̞̠͕̜͖̲̙̬̗̞̞͖͙̟̣̹̪̞͈̟̘͇̲̭̝̝̮͎̻̠̲̠̘̜̥͚̦͙͓͍̘͖̹̝̱̻̥͔̱̰̭̪̩̳̹͖̙̟̫̟͇͎͓̥̥̹̗͕͕̹̱͕̤͍̜̲̹̦̭͙̱͍̠̆́̓͋̾̑͗̇̍̊̍̽̇̉́̊̀̆̆͊̆̌̓̿̍̏̌̈́͛̇̽́̒̌͌̾̓̋͐̈͛̅͆̈́̍͗̾̓͋͑͒̐̂͆̋̇͒̇͆̋͋̒̏̌̍̍͂̄̈̏̑̆͌̄̈́̑̄͛̎͒͌͐̌̿̀͊̆͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ—̶̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̛̪̮̗͎͚͍̘̭̺̬̟̙̹̻̥̭͚̩̖͙̻̝͙̙̦̖̳͍͔̗͇̰̼̞͈͖͓͈̪̤̗̙̞͉̖̹̳̣̫̳̠͉̭̭̤̯̣̖̠̼͍̪̩͚̦̫̘̮̙̖͖̘̤̰̹̬͓̲͍͇̲̖̜̜̻̭̫͎̞̼͈̫̭̩̘̼͉͚̜̥̦̣̰̮͔̮̻̞̬̫̮̲̩̼̟̫̗̳͙͓̦̗̤̻̗͙͓͙̗̲̟̟͕̮̳̫͚̟͖͙̘̠͓͔̤͓̺̩̻̞̠͓̪̭̱̦̦͈͕͇͈̞̯̖͈͓͚̮̰͍̲̟̮̩̟̰̰͇̼͖̩͂̀̋̉̀̃́̄̈́̑̉̈́̆͒̀̂͊̓́̈́́́͋̽́̆̋̈́͛͛́̍̑͐́͋̇̆̊̑̍̈́̋̎̉́̀͋̌̃̃̋͌͊̊̐̓͑̋̄̀͋̀̔̌̌͑̈́̋̏̑͂̾̈́̄̅̄͆̎̓͊̉̊̑̃͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅw̶̡͕̱͓̼͙͈͍͈̠̮͇̹̠̠̘̣̦̤̪̬͇͇͙͈͈̠̻̙̥͕̘͕͉̘͈͈͂̒̈̇̀̉̀̾́͋̐̑̿̏͊̈̆̐̿́̒̏̊̏̾̒̈͊̏͗̍͆̋̔̓̐̓͗̈́́̇̑͛̔͛̓̈́̓̒̌͑̈́̀̓̐̐͛͊̿̌̂̒͋͌̃͆̽̂̃́͐̅͋̋̄͑͐̽̈́̉̎̆͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝h̶̨̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̲̹̝̣̠̼̱̞͎̟̖̤̳͔̹̤̱̙̞̥̟̺̼̻̞͔̼̩̻͍̤̪͈͙͖̲̮̳͉̯̖͍͇̟̝͕͔̝͈̹̗͈̦̣̝̻͓̝̠̱̯̯͈̺̩͉̯͚̮͖̭̫̱͙̞̮̜͎̤̗̻̬̘͎̜̯̻̹̼̥̱̦̭͉͓̥͚͓̩͔̼̳̹̣̬̰̼̝̝̖͉̻̗̤̲̤̬̭̝͍͊͐̀̔̀̂̓̊̍̈́̓̄̀̇̐̈̊̏͐̾̐̐͒̿̒̒̽̅̒̿̄̔̂͌̽̅̎͊͗̂̃̈̋̂̔̃̓̈̌̔͊̋͒͗̈̊̑͑̾̑͒̆̔̀̊͊͋͑̏̆̄̔͆͑̈́̿͑͋̿͌̈́͆̿̒͆̾̋́͊́̊̏͊̅̀̍͗̈͗̅͆̌̀̒̿̇̄͂̌̒͌͋̏̾̇̇̈́́̎̆̊̏̉̍́́̈́͊̉̒̌̈́̉̈́͗́͊̑̔͒̈̔͒̔͐̎̓̍͛̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẙ̵̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̫̫̙̺̠̮̦͖̠̺̣͖͚͈̗͈̬̣͖̹͔̠̲̱̪̝̠̱͉͖̹̗̫̺̬̻̝̳͙͔̙̫̣̙͇͓̪̜̜͎̯̣̠̳̺͈̤͖͔͕͔̤̻̱͔̬͈̻̦̭̙̼̻̬̙̲̝͕̲͉͖̣͓̺͇͚͎̬̦̣̭͙̯̘̥̞͉̰̥̻͕̙̩̺̖̦̱͎̮̼͓͉̳̭̦̫̥̣̬̮͎̳̥̯̯̟̞̞̣̘̗̝̭̪̻̳͙̭̭̞̌͂͗̍̓͑̆͛̑̄̀͗̈̅̉̅̓̎̂̈͋̍͋̃͂͐͌̎̑̋̈́̄̾́̌̑̊͛̎́̆̑́̊̌̓͌̂͂̇́͒̔͐̐̊͌̑̑̓̀̍͛̈͆̄̀͛̐̊̈́̋͌̒̔̏̏̎̆̎̍͛́̏̽͗̌̌̊͆̆͊̅́͆̾̿͆͛̀͆̔̿̍̀̔̽͌̔̉̾͊̋̋̒͆̈́̓̀̉̔́͗̅̊́̔͒̒͊͗̓́̒́̔͗̈́̓̈́͋̉̏͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̖̦̲̲̥͈̙̖̝̼̫̩̞̺͉̺̙̯̫͍̮̯̺͕̠͚͕̤̗͓̩̞͍̦̱̼͕͓͎̰̫̗͎̺̪̱͍̱͔̘̠̫̜͉̭͈̩̥͔͍͈̗̥̟̗͍̳̣̝̖̳͕̲̳̻̱̘̜͔̳̪͉̣̺̲͙̟̭̞͎̖̤̞͙͉̬̜̬̱̞̥̗̫͎̠̥̲̞̥̫̖̘͇̞̔̈̿͌̅̊͗͌̔̅͋̀̓͋̊̒͋̀̿̎̒̇͛͂̅̔̂̋͒̄̍̓̈͑͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̴̛̞͈͙͚̻͖̞̖̪͚̰̗̹͑̋̊̈́́̍͒̀͆̀̿̋͂̆̄̑̄̉͌̇͗́̀̀̽̆͂̑͌̓͑̀͑͌̑͊̈̏́̒̍̂͗̔̃͊̀̂̑̔̃̊̕̚̕͠͠͠ơ̶̡̡̨̨̧̛͉̬̣̰̩̙͈̭̜̺̝̝̯͓̭̜̲͉͚̮͉̩͎͈̞͉͉̟̞͖̖͓̰̗̙̳̜̬͓̳̞̥̩͉̤̦̘̰̯̠̮̠͔͍̤͉̹̼̖̼̙̝̯͖̘̳̯̯̹̞̫̦̦̭͍͇͍̘͗̉͊͆̄̎͑̈̐̓̿͊͋͐̈́́̄̽͗̒̔̔͑̆̏͒̔̅̉̏̒̌́́̇͌͒̅̽̀̆͗͛̊̇̿̓͗̌̐̀̄̾̉͑̀̿̋̀̑͊̍̾̿̆̊̊̓̌̄̂͐͆̈̀̏̅͑͛̈́̏̓͒͊͒͌̒͊̽̃̈́̎̐̀̄́̇͗̌͆͗̾̀͑̓͆̀͆̌̅̈̌̓̃̓̂͋̊̐͐́̎̅̐̋͆̆̽̈́̄̉̂̈̀̆͑̑͋̋̐̃̅̿̔̄́͂̍͑̍̐̈́̄́͋̽̆̎̄̈̏̋̿̎́̐̽̆̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅư̶̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛͇͔̘̹̬̻̻̠͔̮͕̼̲̘̟̻̠̞͓͎͉̞̰̹̘̗̠͔͚̣͓̳̩̪̹̭̤̗͈͇̬̟̳͍̜͔̩̻͕̜̯̝̣͊͛́̊̈́̔̍͛̄͗̽́̿͋͋́̎̾̊͛͂̓͒̌̅̋́̑̑̍̒̆̾̍̀̀̌͌̾̓̀̉̌͛̑̈́̑̋̆̈̅͛̃̆̂͒͌̐̓͋̐̈̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ļ̵̡̛̛̩̗̱̮͔̗̝̳̬̙̈̒̈́̑̂̃͆̈́̒̽̑͑̎̈́̑̒̃̽̎̒͆̔̉͐̒͊͋̾͐͂́̈́̌̓̓́͋͌̃͂̓̽̅͂̈́͗͗̓̐̄̓͐̈͗̓̇̀̑͛̎̃͂̓͐̾͐̅̎̀͊̏̔̀̈́̈́͊̓͗͛̽̉͆̂̔͐̐̇̾̄̐́̔̐̓̿͑̈́̎̓́̃̉́̇̿̔̿̈́̐͋͆̔͒͐͐̌͋̍̿͛͆̓̏̇̏̓́̇̅͂̐̎́͌̔̀͂͌͊͆̈́̓͊̋͂̋̀͒́̍̌͋͂̐̈́̀̓̿̀͋͐́̍͑͘̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝d̴̡̧̧̨̧̻̙̹̭̤̘̟͉̣̼̥͉̮͇̙̲̼̪̩̺̮̘͍͉̫̮̮̲͈̣̩̮͉̻̦̮̠̟̰̰̝͓̻̤̦͙̬͔̙̪̭̰͍̜͈̳̼̤͚̳͙̥̘̣̫͕͎͚̘̝̗͑̾̓̊͑͗̉̓̊͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̛̭͍̫̳̜͚̭̻͔̠̠̲̪͖̹̭͙̘͈̲͎̺̞̰̳̺͎̹̖͇͚̜͚̜͎͇̲̮͙̝͇̙͖͇̤͓̥̬͇͈͈̦̩̲̖̲̟̜͈̺̝̰͖̥͓̖͍̣̰̩͉͈͔̼̹̘̱͔͈͚͈͖̙̻̞̲̤͚̱͕̝̜͎̰͚̪̪̞̹̣̬̰̥̞͈̣̼͖̳̹͔͚̱͉̻̜͙̞̮̖̞̗͕͕̞̰̳̭̥̳̭͙̗̩̳̝͓̜̬̝̹̆̒̆̇̄͒̉̿͂̒͋̌̄̓͊̏̽̽͑̈́̈̍́̾͆̃̔́̏́́̈́̋̎̐̽͌̏̓̓̀͑̅͑́̈́̆̂̔͋̔̑͊͆̓͗̓̀̎͛͗̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅí̷̢̢̧̛̛̛̼̫̭̠͍̤͓̩͚̦͉̦̝͓̹̰̗̪̣͉̘̤̲̺̫̘̣̠̩̘͈͉̰̙̮̠̜̼͉̦̤̜̠̐̔̀̈́͗̉̋͐̓͊̍̎͗̒̌͑̆̌͋̾̓͐̓̇̔͌̑̅̎̾̑̉̌̽́̂̽͂͑̆̓̅̏̆̉̐̀͌̐̓͂̊̿́͐̄̃̈́̅̑̏̍̈̋̔̂͑̔̐̈́́̑̏̑̆͌͑͌́͐̓̾̆̀̿̾̐̾̎̐̑̀̒̍̃͋̓̿͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅt̵̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̻̲̻͉̮̬̹̟͎͖͓̱̲͇̲̱͉͎͓͕̣̣̼̫͕͈̪͉̹̗̫̘͈͈̥͓̱̗̼̜͉͓̙̺̟̙̱̮͚͖̘̼̲̹͍̱̳̫̖̙̠̝̜̠̯͔̗̮̬̲̫̻̥̝͎̣͓͉̪͖̯̼͓̤͇̜̟̳̭̮̤̪̟̺̖̜̭͓͕̩̪͉̪̙̱̰͍̘͍̲͍͎̠̘̱͍̟̻̞̯̭̟̩̣̭̜̞͖̩̻̏̓̇͊̏̀̔͋̃̍͗͋͆̌̐̍͆̈́̓̾̀̈́͂̃͆̐̄̾̈̔̏̽̆̂̓͑̃̃͒̀̈́͐̈͐̿̅̂͐̈̈́͐́̔͆̾̇̔̆̒̉̓̃̊̓́͗̐̒̿̃͒̋̆͒̓͊̍́̔̾̊̒̍͆̈̀̋̈͆̓̓͗̾͋̇̎̇̉͗͐͑̄̉͒̈̑̾̏͑̀̿̔͗͗̓̇͐͋̏̉͆̉͒͐̈̂̔̈́͑̅̑̀̇̃͒̃͊̀͒͑̔̊͌́̉͛̃́̇͛̓́́̈̓̒͌̊̌̏͋̓̽̽̃͆͒͌̍͊̈̇̊̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̨͖̣͖͍̙̗̻̩͕͎̺͍̮̻̹̫͓̠̣̹͇͇͕̙̻̳͍͇̪̦͈͚͓̱̗͓̫͗̆͆͊͂̊̽̿͆̿͂͑̒̽̕w̸̧̧̡̨̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̛͓͕͇̯̠͎̳͍̦̪̭̭̹̰̜̻͚͈͚̯̣͉͚̘̞͎͇͓̤̙̰̤͇̞̳̦̘̣̣̪͚͕̙̩͇̝͍̣̜̦̣̼͖̝͔͖͎̟̱̝͇̞̠̦̣͓̖̯̣͔͓̳̪̬͖͈̪̱̫͙͈̭͇͕̘̼̰̹̥͙͓̥̠̳̰̝͓͉͍̙̻͈̺͔͇̲̩̲͚̩̮̪̰̤͇̫̤̜̺͕͓͉̦̠̝̜͖͇̞̬̙͐̀̀̌̌̿̎͂͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅặ̴̡̧̨̧̫̼̼̰͚̫͎̤̗̺̪̫͚̺̱̮̥̪̟̗̣̥͖̪̦͕̤̞̖̲̹́̓́̂̒̔͂͑̒̐̏̓͒̑̃̆̀̋̚̕̕͝ͅn̵̢̨̧̢̤̠̼̝̫̤̖͈̹̻̻̳̜͓̗͖͕̘͚̜̲͂̅̃̂̑̽̓̇͗̽́́̐̈̐́̒̓̐̈̈́̎̒͑̾͂̊̄̿̀̈͐̐̒͆̀̃̿̀̀̑̓͆̇̑̆̽͑͒͛̀͐̾̑̇̋͋̔̾̀̽̀̈́̋̽̅̇̂̇̾̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝t̶̨̛̛̘̦̞̱́̆̔͐́͋͐̐̄́̎̾̿͛̀͗́̈́̓̓́̂́̂̄̇́͋̃͛̔̿̎̾͊̀̆͊̌̃̈͂̈̊̿͛̅̔͘͝͠ ̶̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛͇̻̖̩͓͇̣̝̱̣̤̫̦̱̝̤͙̘̩͕̬̝̗̹̥̲̥̙̝̳͉̙̳͎̼̱̮̰̦͕̬͉̟̼͍͎̬͖̣͈͉̥̹͈̟͔̪̙͍̭͎͔̙̟͚̳̝̦̥̗̯̮̦̩̯̠̟͇̱̜͈͔̜̝̤̪̳̤̩̳̹͓̮̺̫̜̻̱̬̠̙̞̻̗̜̗̖̪̲̰̙̟̦͍̲̟͚̳̘̜̣̪͈̖͙̥̺͍͎̞͚͇̞̪̯͇̬̭̜̜͕̣̹̣̹̤̽͛͐̋̒̿̿̊́̏̀̉̈́̀̃̈́̋͋̎̂̓̐̈̋̍͆̌͊̊̒̀̏̄͗̉͐͋̈̀̄͛̄͌̉̽̃̓̓̑̊̇̈̈̈́́̐̈͛̿̅̂̊͛͋͂̉͋̍͐̂͛̉̂̋̓̈́̈̑̆̑̍̂́͊͛̆̈́̾͂̀́̽̽̂̾͌̐͛̇͌͋͛͂̒̔̒͛̒͐́̑́̈́̔̌̑̈́́̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̶̨̨̢̛̺̻͖̫̤̼̹̠̫̥̤̭̣̮̩̣̫̺̞̩̼̲̦̹͇̖̙̠̭̝̯̹̫͎̝͓͕͓͓̙̗̪͚͕̫̗͙̟̹̯̦͉̹̝̞͍͋̊̀̊̊̏̏̂̂̓̈́̏̏̈͗͋̓́͋̒̊̋̄̽͂̃̾̒͆͛͐͆̄̋̔̈̍̀͋͐͊̍͑̋̽̉̾̽̋̌̍͌̆͂̇͐̓̿̽̈́̉̃͒̀̽̈́̓͗̑̀̈͂̀̓͊̃̄̿̄͂̌̇͌̇́͋̍͒̈̀̀̆̍͌͊̀̈́̔͆̃̀̽̃̏̈́̂͌͒̎̐̉̏̏̀͋́̐̈́̈́̂͊̈́̐̅̇̉̀̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̶̢̡̢̡̛̛͎̠͓̼̪̺̱̝̳̻͚̩̯̲̻̤̲̳͈̦̯͓͉̹̳̼͇̮̍̓͑͒̀̈́͋̄̇̋̃̃̈́̉̈́͐͒̒̈́̂͋̽̋̿̊́̃̒̃̇̔̇̋̇̄̓̇̃̉̎̑̒̄̈̀͋͆̎̄͋͐̍̔̈́̎͘͘͝͝ȩ̴̢̡̡̢̛̹̜̦̭̹͖̝̳̹̮̻̦̲̻̮͎͙̥̹̹͍̗̹͖̣̰̟͖̗̬̞̟̯̥͇̮̙͙̞̹͓͎͎̫̖̞̖̭͈͍͔͕͍͔͉̙̦̫͈̜̲͎̥͇̩̲̣͉̖̤͕̩̠͚̠̰̙̳̯͔̓̋̈́̈͂̽̑̆̑͑̄̀͒͌̊̒̌̓̐̓̆̇͆̾̐̉́̈́̽̋̆͆̇͐̀̐̃̾̌̒̾̎͆̔̆̈́̈́̃̑̊͗̌̄̿͗͊͆̋͛̉͌̈͑̈́́͐̀̐͋́̏̒̒͒͛̏̍͊̇̈̍̌́́͋̒̔͗̈́́̀̓̐́͛̓̏͗͊͂̅́̿͆̍́͑̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅm̴̢̨̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̰̼̠͚͔̫̥̬͙̞̜̘̙͈̦̟̝̯̲̳̼̖̥̼̜̫̭͕̻͔̥͚̺̪̝̣͚̬̫̘̪̟̝̺̺̮͕͔͎̪̼͍͚͗͗̍̆́̀̔͌͆̃̔̆̀̓̇́̃̐͋̒̏̿̈́͑͆͊̎͒͆́̑̔̓͑̉̃̈́͗̾̋́̑̔̄́͛̎͗̇̽̀̌̍̔̒̇̀͐͐̎̆̈̓̾̽͋̌̌̃̂̄̋̏͛̂̑̈́̓̊̂͑͒̐̍̐́͑̔̀̅̌͑̽̋͛́͐̾̌͑̐͛̂͑̑͂̋̓͐̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̳͖̹̇̔̔̅̋̑͊͌̈̏̓͐̉̇̃̃́̉͆͑͒̉̈́́͛͂͗͑̈̽̆̊̈̀́̉̑̔͗̂̑͊̏͒͊̓̿̿̔̄͋̏̍͒̈́̿̀̊̑͂̒̍͂̃̎͆́̄̽̐͌͑̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ṱ̶̢̛̛̲̞̰̻͇̻̖̻̮͊͑̋̈͌̂̄͆̆̓͐̏͗͑̃̀̔͌̎̅̆́͒͗̊̆͑͛̄̎̔́̾̌̈́͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝ơ̵̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̧͓̘̬̟̘̞̠͈̫̳͕̳͍͚̼̫̮͓͍͓̥̥͔̗͎̜͍̮̤̙̗̤͉̺̖̳̭̲͓̲̯̥̙̳̺̳͓͇̘̜̫̩͔̪̦̮̪̜̣͈̮̩̟̦̺̠̫̻̜̺̩̫͎͚̮̱͖̬̹̦̰̮̩̟̠̺̬̬̯̮͎̼̙̜̜̜̙͕̙̟̥̹͔̦̪̫̻̤̹͔̹̬̗̼̫̮̙̻̺͈̪̤̥̼̮̫̣̙̥̭̲͙̗͍̥͕͚̰̬̪͇͎̥̥͖̺̤͚͗̋̿̄̏̓̈́̈́͋̄͊̅̍͌͛͊̎͗̀̓̿͐͂̾̃͌̔̀͗̓͐͋͗̈́͋̐̓͑̏͂̓̒̓̒͌͋́̎̋͛̀̽̀̋́̿͐̉̎̽̀͆̂́͂̊̉̊̈̓͋͐̊̾̿̃̄͂̊͌́̍̔͆͋̉̏̊̓͌̃̆̍̄̿̾̏̈́̐̿̃͛̿̾̏̀̾̓͊̄̊̑͋̂̓̋͑̉̓̅̊̏̊̈́̽̽̈́͆̿̎͒̓̍̈́͗̓̀͛́͌͋̉̿̔̃̊̆̿͆̅̍͐̊̑͛͌͑̽̒̀͋͑́̈́̍́̍͆͆̊̑̆̾͆̌̆̒͋̄́̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̴̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̘̖̬̠̼̲̹̣͇̩͇̥̱̗̬̱̞̟̠̪̮̝̩͈̱̖̥̞̯͎̯̠̮͓͈͇̼͕͓̖̤͓̏̈́̑͊̒̇̋̏̅̇̂̒̈́̓̊̅͂̊̉̒̉̒͌̊̅̾͊͊̎̀́́͊͑̒̇̂͗́̿͑͛̍̓̏͒̄̀̂̎̈͆̈̍̊͐̆͒͗̇͌̓̏̿̾̈́̊̿̿̑̈́̂̅̌̓́͂̀͒̎̔͆̏̀̾͐͐̒̏̈́̏̔̓̄͂̃̉̏̾͗̋͋́̌̉͌́͂̽̈́̀̾̾̍̑̽͛̿̏̒̌̅̿̐̓͒̀͒̑͗̓͋̌̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅg̶̢̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̧̛̖̳̲̞̪̘͙̯͚͚̝̺̘͖̬͚̰̬͍͎͍̺̳̱͇͍̬̝̳̳͇͙̞͔̲̰̫̬̗͎͙̫̺͉̩̥̩̹̼̬͖̘̮͖̰̠̺̦̦͙̦̭̦̩̝̬͎̮̗̞͈͓͈̗͉̩̠̺̗̝̯̰͉͚̲͍̻̯̠͎̺̱̮̭̘͚̘̘͕̻̪̮̳̙̜͓̙̳̠͚͈͕̳̖͇̫͇̮̗̫̱͖̯̀̃̈́̇͛͗̃̋̔̈́̂̅̔͆̑͆̈̌̊̿́̓̆̓͌̍͌̀̄͊̏̋̃̇͆͗̌̔͆͌̓̈́͗̆͊̑̌̅̆̊̔̈̃̂̍́̉̑̐̀͒͛̿̄́̈́̿̀́͒̊̓̌͐̇̏̿͐̌̊̇̃̐̆̏̿̋͂́͆͑̄̄͗͆̔́͗̐̏̑̆͐̏̈́̔̀̽̀̓͌͂̏̒̈́̇̽́̀̊̆͗́͌̑͒͊͐̉̃͒̓̅̒͐̒́́͂́͌͛̂̅́̎͋̌̈́͊̄̀̊̈́͋́̂̀̉͌̍͊͊̔͛̐̒̈́̈́̓̒̐̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅơ̵̧̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛͇̳̹͕͔̮͎͕̺͍̞͔̳͉̘̝̻̟̦̬̙̪̖̳͍͕͕̼̻̙̱̻̫̹͍̻̮͖͓̬͙͍̦̳̟̙̤͇͕̟͇̝̭̞̖̹̦̥̼̰͎̙̙͖͉̜̼͖͕͚̞̮̤̩̬̥̺̼̪̝̬̙͚̜͈͚̫̖̬̮̺̮̲̹̜̞̥̰̞̯̗̜̝̫̠̥͉͔̬͓̬̙̺̠̪͔̺̫͇̤̠̭̤͉̠̪̺͔̝̹͍̤̹̭͔̘̬̰̤̙̞̘̼̟͚̻̲̫͍̰̞̲̙̙̭̪͍̤̬̘̥̙̗̳̰̯͐̓͒͊͆͑̌̍́̈́͑̊̈́̽͛̔̍́͊̈́͛̅̉͗͋̈́̀̎͒̓̍̓̓̾̈̄̈͛̐̔̇̇͒̂͒̇̒̉̊̈͂̌̉̾̀̑͆͆͊̏̽͋̎̂͛̒̃̓̾̒͒̅̊́̐̆͂̒̔̎̍̍̃͋̓̈́̎̋͆͛̍̊̀̓̑̀̑̒̎͑́̔̅̎̉͒͊͑̊̔̾̈͒͌̋͒͒̄̾̂͋̍̓̃̉́̇̽̋̓̈̇͐̎̓͛̏̿͊̀̆̈́̉̎̅̀̎̐͋͆̓̃̿̿͊̔̔̏̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͖̲̼̼̜͕͕͎͙̳͙̟̣̦̖̋͗͌̋̓͋̀͐͌̍͋̀̾͐́̐̇͒̐̌́̓͋͗̄̿̎̔͛̆̎̏̌͌͛͆̃͐̌͗͋̓͐̌͌̉͒͗̀͌̒͒̂͆́̿́͑̈́̒́̇̓̊̋̈́̈́̃̊̽͐̉̐̐̐͊̃̎̆̇͑͆͌̄́͋̂̏̈́̃͒͌͌̐̏̆́̽̽̓͌̈̾̀̌͗͒͂́͗̔̒͛̉̔̀͒́̈́͒́̃̑̄̍̈̈́́̿͆͒̊̾̀̍̽͗̌̂̓͊̽̃̏͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝b̸̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̞̭̞̺̯̲̹̫͉̦͎̮̪̝̱̬̗͙̮̥̼̖̻̫̝̤͎͖̮͈̫̺̦͙̼̳̗͚̫̫̼̰͉̰̬̼̜̝̮̬̞͇͎̟͖̯̝̥̹͈̝̙̲̖͕͈͖̜͖̻̞̪͔͕̹̝̗̜̦̯̟͉̞͚̹̙͇͉̟̩̟̻̪͔͙̹̤̖͉̖̱̝̱͕̦̲͓̫̤͇̝̲̲͉̭̝̟͕̟̟̖̱̿̈̈́̒̀̐͗̒̉̏̈̈́̈̍̎͌͗̑͋̈́̔̆̈́͋͛͛͑̑̒̒͌̔̍͆́̍̽͛͒͋͐́̈͊̓͛̃̓̈́͐̾̏̑͑̊̈̓͋̇͋̅̓̀̽̀̑̋̑̍́͂̎̎̏̀͊͂̑͐̀̎̍̓̽͛̐̌́̈͆̎̈́̔̌̀̂̈́̾̔͗̾̌͌̽͗̐̈́͌͂̄͐̊͆͂̀̀̃̄́͊̒̅͌̾̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǎ̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̣͎͙̘̝̖̱̗̼̮̟̠́̀̈́̂̄̊͑͛͂̐̈́̆͐͋͗̏̽̈́̀͂̀̄̃̀̔̊̎̏̿̉̿̐̅̓͊̐̋̔͒̿̈́̊̿̎̌̈́͂̄͛̉̀̀̌̈̈́̐́͛̾͗̌̒́̓̔́́̎̄̉̋͂͋̉̽͒̐͗̈́͋́̓̑̔͌̊̎̔͗͑̃͛̏͊̓̿̄́̉͐̂͐̓͒̆̇͒͗̊̽͒̈́̀̊͛͐͌̀̀̿̇͒͛̉̋̈́̐̅͊͒̋̃͗̽͛̃̍̐̀̈́̊̎̾́͑̓́͗̊́̒͂̀̉̌̆̓͗̾̀͐̍͗̈̈́̋̀̀̍̈́͋͂̿̈̈́̍͐̓͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠c̴̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̛̲͙̟͉̖͓̩̻͚͓̗̜͚̺͓͈̫̟̦̩̰̙̠̤͉̫̩̤͙͙̝͖̯̙̼͔͚̣̩̟̱̹͕̰͓̥̙̱͙̱͓͓̪̜̻̙̬̯̗͙͓̘͚͖̮͕̦͙͈͎̦͓͔̫̼̺̦̼̱̲̼̠͓̳͔̹̻̙͎̬̘̻̺̥̗̬͎͈̝͖͕̠͇̙̟̳̠̩̫̻̻̞̦̱͙͈̯̘͈̝̦͓̬̫̫̹͓̻͕̻͍͈͕̰̤͈̣̜͖̼̱̜̣̫̪̜̤̞̫̯̙̲̙̹̮͎̞͕͚͋̎̉́͛̉̿͐̈́͛̅̅̀͛̌̈̉̆̒̇̿͑̇͐͐̏̂̅̀̋̈́̓͗͛̈́̀̀̍̓͑͌́͌͊͛̂̆̒̀̑͌̐̊̀̈́͒̈́͊̌̕̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅk̶̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̛̻͓͔̞̰̫̖͕̞̱̖͕͈̞̫͓͖̟̠̠̳̘͓̠͎͚̦͓̭̯̗̙̪̦̪̦̭̰͚̣̻͖̩̞̹͔̪̬̩̫̳͚̝̩̩̜͇̹̭̩̝͓̜̪̗̼͇͇̣͍̱̺̳̤̲͖̳̞̜͕̥͖̮͉͇͙̘̱͍̠̫̤̥̥̼̝̼͉͙̟̤̬͍̝͙̙͈̰͈͔̭͚̦̳̺̩͎͚̭̼͉͕̰̰̖̤̭͈͍̣̟͎̞̝̩̲͓̣͛̄̅̽̈́̈̾͑̇̀̈́̇̑̎͐̃̍̌́͆̋́̀̍́͆̀͐̿̾̊̃̊͂̀̋͋̊̎͗̌͒͌̔́̅̋̑̐̎̓̀̏́̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̫͈̔̊̈́̒̓͆́͗̾͒̈͋̈͗͒͒͊͊̈́̏̋͌͒̈́͊͆̏̍̐͂̈́͆̏͂͋͌̄̈͆͒̌͆̈́̿͛̏̽̃̈́͂̎́̑͌̏͗̾̅̉̀͐̄̄͂͊̀͑̀̇́̈́̋̋͑̽̓̈̄͋͑̉̃͌̅̍̈́͛̌̃̎͒̀̒͋͆̀̅́͗̄͋̽̈́̐̄̐͐͂͆̈́̊̇͗̿͗̅́̿̃̌̂̀̀͋̍̽͂̈̋̐͆̄͆͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝i̸̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̛͎͇͙͎̙̬̻͚͚̲̥̗͚̥̗̻̟̣̣͎̫͉͔̜̱̰͇̞̱͓̫͖̼̺͔̝̣͔̪͎͍̳̫̻͉͚̯͓͈̭̮͉̫͖̭͎͇͕͎̯̩̱̙͇̪̘̤͔̲͍͕͕̬̗͈̪̯̮̺̣̜̳̣̘̣̳͎͙̭̭̺̦̝̺̪͉͚̯̭̤͇͙̫̘̻̲̱̭̹̹̟̦̞̼͓̘͍̟̖̬͕̳̰̫͙̰͉̤̘̰̦͉̩͍̬̹̦̱̩̜͉̹̻̲̩͇̱̩̺͍̪̥̙͓͙̘͙͙̟͙͉̪͍̝̻̼̙̹͖͕͓̙̇̈́̉̈́̆̓̀͆̂͋́͐͂̂͛̑͊͂̀̿͊̀̍̽̽̀̆̃̌̉́̍̊̇̓͌̈́̆̔̒̓͆̊̋̌͋̎̏͒̍̌̓͊̈́̇́͂̿̊͊̊̃́̋̎̈͋̽̇͛̆̆͆̆̾̿̐͆̊̃̉̆̑̎͛̃̿̇́͗͂̀̔̈́̀̍͂̓͊́͐͑̓͒̄̎̅͂̿̅̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̖͇̬͚̬̥̤̯̲̞̹̺͓͍̭̪̪̦̘͕̬̺̪̩̤̮͎̩̳̙̻̲̬̞̥̝̤͓̦̗͈͉͇͎͎̫̟̖͍̭͖̠̫̤̤̪̩̙̻̬̻͇̻͉̦̰̲͙͔̥͉͕̝̺̬̮̜̪̜̮͔̩̩͚̲̜̫̗̠̟̭͕̦̼̙̤͖̩̜̠͖͖̖̖͙̯͓̫͍̰̝̟͇͔͕͍̗̠̜̪̣͚̺͓̠̪̥͓̠̳͖̳̤͉̠̱̮̰̩̲̣̲̠̳̰̣̹͙̩͚̟͔͈̬̟͓͍̱͕̞̭̱̠̣͔̬͎͍͗̾̑͐̓̐̍̔̈́̀̇̈́̓͂͒̃͌̿̋͑̈́̽̈́̀͛͂̐̉͆̽̏̍̈͑̓̅͐̐̓̈́̇́̃̃̎̀͒͌̋̅̋̂̔̔̇̑̎͑̽̈̓̉͛̐̄͊̃̔̽́̒̏̒̽̾͋͛́̋̈́̿͗̂͑̓̒̀͐̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̟̪͈̲̙͉̠̯̞̝͕̤̝̲͇̯̪̝̮͚͉̗̰̦̪̝̘̦̘̗̣̼͍̪̰̘͖͚͉͙̪̻̥͔̱͎͚̘̬͙͉̹͙͈̤̫͖͓̠͍̯̲̤̮̻̹̠̘̙̼͈̼̰̳̻̭͖̮͚̮̜̊̊̅̏̽͊̎͊̈́̀̈́̍͂̌̀̏̅̅͂̐͂̄̈͐̆͂͊̒͒̉̓̂̎́͆͐̌̈́̊̀̌̌̔̂̈́̂́́̀̑͆͑͛̋͒̌̌̌̓͐̽́̐̄̈́͛͂̇̿́̇͆̎̋̍́͆̃͆͐̾͗̉̆̾̆̾̋̉̒̀̀̽͋̑͐̆̾͌̍̒̈́̈̓͛̃́̏̽͆̏͐͂̒̊͆̓̽̄͑͒̑̂̅͆͋̑̈̿̌́̒̋̿̊͒͛̀͐̈͐́̄̓͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̷̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̝͚͖͔͈͚͎̼̞̱̩̝̘̫͖̤̲̰̠̬̪̟̗͔͈̙̹̦̭̗̙̘̘͖̣̠̻̙̖̟͙͉̻͓̣͈̺̜͙̤̜̭̰͍̩̰̟̠̺̼̞̺͓͕͉̩̬͙̘͍̦̖̳͎̜̫̖͔̲̳͈̜͙̰̟̙͈̬̱̻̣͉̻̞̼̣͓̤̻̤͇̙͔̪̤͕͚̙̞̮̺͚̪̠̫̻̗̖̤̮̗̥̭̦̩̟̠̹̊̿̋̇͒͛̉̿̅͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̛̘͖͈͎͖̘͎͍͈̠̞͎̝͖͖̫̫̼̓̂̃̓̂͐̇͋̾̉̅̓̈̑̽͂̍͛̀̿̅̽̆̈́̄̈̍͌͛̑͋̃̋̓̈̈̂̈́͘͘̚̕͝͝?̵̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̢̘̲̭̻̺͕̮̮̘̩̳͇̗̼͍̗̲͍̰͎̞͖̩̤͉̹̗̗̖̼̣̭͔̻̠̬̙̘͔͓̫̗̯͉̗̖̖̝͇̯̰͎̠̙͖͈̱͖̻̥̱̫͎̬̦̟̯̼̪̲͚̞̣̫͎̼̮̼͙͚͕̘̦̞̥̱͈͙̘̹̬̗̤̭̣̝͙̯̖̺͖̖͇̻̱͚̮̻̟̦̤̜̤͕͇͈͍̻̹͇̱͚̜̜̝͙͎̤̝͚̬̲̳̮͖̗͓̙̥̖̜͚̙̱̠͓̀̇̀̉̒̏̾̓͐͗͆̀͆̐͐̾̇͆̑͑̓͂̋͂̈́̉́̍̆͑̀̆͌̊̈́͛͆͌̒̏̉́̍̐̋͆̈́͗̈͋̉̄͊͒̈́̔̊͆̐̀̾̽̌͐̎̌̇̐̈́̽͛̓̎͂̓̀̆͐̾́̑͗̋̐̓̑͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̼͚̗̜̟͔̯̳͓̩͕̝̖̘̥͓͉̦̻̭̪͚̪̟̼̯̪͔̬̘̥̤̠͚̭̣̗̝͖̱̹̣̫̖̮̲̘̥̞̯̙̤̫̼̼̱̫͚̞̳̲̞̙͕͔̰͈̲̳͔̹͙̜̖͓̠̗̫̞͕͈̖̳̫̮̖̙̤̪̞̦̳͙̼͕̣̹̭̙̝̙͙̬͍̺̪̲̺̣͈͓͉͍̫̗̩̪̣̼̫̲̹͖̳̯̺͔̣̗̦̠̫̞̤̙̤̓͌̎̉̒̃̅́͋̅̓́̋̈̈̀͑̋̆̓͛͆̈̏̿͐́̒̎̅̌̍̒͋̊͌̈́͌́̃̾̓͆̉͛͌͗́͑̑̈̓͋̅͋̿͒͌̒́̐̀̑̇͒̆̆̄́̈́̋̉̽́̌̐̑̿̑̈̈͆̀͊͒̃͑̊̒̄̽̐̇̃̈́͌̀̎́̐̽̀̾̿͆̒̽̿̃̀̿̈́̑̇̊̀̀͐̆͑̓̀̆̈́̾̅̉̂͂̀̔̌̋͗͐̄͂͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ"̷̧̨̧̨̧̛̻̥̮͙͍͕̰͎͈̳̬͔̤͇̠̰̦̳͖̣̘̟̥̬̣͉̪̟̖͖͈̬̮̙̪̘̩̜͇̣̳̘̟̳̱̣͔̪̟͎̯̯͚̱̮͙̣̺̹̪͔͎͈̫̩͓̗̟͖͍̔̋́͐͋͊̒̋̐̅̎͆͊̌̈́̉͋́̐̇͊̍̈́͑͋͌͆̊̄̾͌̅̏̈́̈̏̒͐̃̏̈́̔̄̉̃͊̾̾̓͒̈́̐͂̉̂́̿̀̓̿̈̋́̆͛̈́̆̔̇̿̓̉̑͗̆̎́̃̿̂̍̃̇̊͂͊̃̎̀͊̐̿̃͒͛͂͂̓͛́͌̎̉́͒̎͛̒̈́͐̿͛͆̐̄̑̃͛͗͒͊̓̀̈́̂̀̒̉̈́̈́̒̂̿͑̿̿̋̏͆̑̽̽̓͑̑̿̓̌̃̎͑̏͋̄͗̃̒͊̒̈̊̊̐̅̂̄̓̍̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠Ą̶̧̢̡̛̛̛̺̩̯̥͍̤̱̣̦̫̘̖̲͚͎͖̬̗͚̻͚̹̞̤̪̤̬̳̣̯̋̾̑͛́̂̃̏̎̄̀̅̒͐̽̋̀͑̏̈̀̏͑̊̔̈̒̽̏̔̊̈̓̏̋͒̆̅̐͑̋̂̾̂̉̏̏̀̽̆́̇̓̋͊̄̆͊̆̔̽͊̅̋͋̊̀̾̓̋̊͆̌͐͂̓̃́̔͛̇́̋̍̎͑͒͊̀͛͑͗́̏͂̄͛̑̄̑͋͒͗̌͒͆̀̀͊̌́̾͋̌̈̔̊͑̌̎̿̊̅́͑̅̄̓̄͑͒̉́̎̇̐́̓̇̅́̾̈́̀̑̈̀̉́̑̾̽̈́̄̿̓̿̅̂̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝n̵̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͎̹̟͎̠͇̺̪͔̗̳͇̬̫̘̠͙̹̟̰̳̞̳̰͖͚͍̭̞̰͚̳̫̦͎̱̣̠̮̬̱͖̩̠̼͍̦̩̰̳̼̱̬͍̣̹̩̪͍̱̖͈̙̺̟̯̜͓͎̺̩̠͍̜̟̩͕͇̠̲̫̫̪͙͇̤̻̺̯̠̳̟͚͖̺̜̙̲̟͈̥͍͇͇͇̣̙̙͙̪̟̘͕̣̳̻̗̥͓͉͖͇͎̰̾̇̅̈̾̍̒͂̀́̈̎̂̃̈̍̋̏̎̀̋̈́̀̄̂͌͋̍͑̿̑̅̀̀̑̈́̐̊̽̂̋̈̔̀̌̋̂̃͌̅̓̉̽̒́̀̃̈͑̒̿̎̓̌̓̉̑̈́͗̓̀́̇͗͗̈́̅̑͒̆̅͌͛̉̅͌̈́̾̈̂͊͛̏͐̽͗̐̃͋̃̈́̓̉̈́̃̊̎̈́͋̅͋̂̓́̍͋̑̋́͋̓͗̓̈́̿̔̑̀̆͌̄͋̏̔͑͆͂̎̒̐̀̀́̈͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅḑ̴̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̪̬̝̱̜̼͈̹̼̦̜͍̗̖̣̲̠̳̘͚͎͚͖͔̮̯̪͉̯͔̖͈̭̺̘̗͚̦̮͚̘̩̯̠̠̦̭̠̱̳̦̙̝̪̹̯̲̞̗̯̭̖̼̟̲͓̻̺͎͉̱͔͇̘̣̗̻̼̠͚̭͖͉̝̬̤͖̰̹͖̻͉͚̥͔͓̬̼̤̰̲̩͔̳͔̞͎̺͍̲̻͉̰̤̗̫̗̞͈͚̯̱͖͉͓̠̙͈͉̱͕̬̮̺̳̩̻̺̮̝͙̦̦̹̥͈͓͉͖̲͇͕̗̱̤̹͚̺̺͎͛̉͆̄̇̓͑̐̀̍̇̌̃̈͛̽͆̈́̀̈́̽̔̑̇͊̓̀̅̈̀̈́̈́̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̟͉̳̩͍̪̜̝̺͚͚̹̙͇̭͍̝̣̮̣̦̮̬̖͈̱͙̠̰̮͖͍̥̣̬̤̖̼͍̗͉͙̯͎̟̹̱̼͎̋̾̍̾̓̎̑͌̄̾̈́̈́̅͋̈́͒̓̋̂́͗̐̃̓͊̉͌͒͑̑͐̌͂̔͐̄̾͋̿̓̑̆̏̄̇̓̄̈́̈́͑̽̍̊̎́̎͐̒̿̉́̍́̈͆͑̎̒̐͆̈́̅͋̈́͊̇͒̆͒̃̾̓̇̄̊̐͗̉̄̍͌̓́́̑̎̑͒̎̍̉̋͋̈̏̆̆͌̏͊̇̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝I̷̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̯͎͇̰̫͇͎͍͙͓̗͍͇͙̜̯̖̝̗̹͕͚̲̩̯̖̟̹̦̭̜̪̲̗̤̹̼̲̺̯̣̹̝̯̘̘̱͇͈̟̹̼̪̠̜̻͔̩̹͕̖͙̙͇̖̩̳̩̞̙͈̘̝̪͎̜͈̫̲̠͇̖̲̥͍̺̺̞͈͓̙͎̗͎̩̣̻̟̟͓͚̘̦̼̦͖̣̰͎̙̭̪̪̤̦̳̦̭̬̦̹̥͚̜͍̠̘̜͕̭̱̒̃̓̅͆̑̿̈̋̽̓̓̓͑̎͗̈́͂̒̈́̉̇͑̽̐͋̇̎̒̆͑̈́̏̐͛̿̈́̋͋̎̎̑̓̀̋͑̒͆͆̓̃̓̽͂͛̑̎̑͑͛̾͑̂͂͊̌̃͒̓̎̽̉̓̎̋̉̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ'̸̨̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̛̛͈̫̲͎̭̱̭̬̩̠̭̗̘̱͎̼̱͔̰̬͉̯̞͍̺͚͉͎͎̠͕̤̠͍͉̫̙̫͍͕̞͔̦͎͕̥͕͙̬͔̱̦̺̹̭͎͉͉̙̻̠͓̺̠̟̝̳̱̣̯̬̭̯̘͍̣̝̦͕͉̗̞̳̩͔̭̹̙͔̺̮̤̜͓̲̣͚̥̟̳̖̞̣̳͉͎̲̭̖̪̮̤̦͎͔̹͉͎̣̖̻̝̣̞͇̦̝̫͓͔̺̘̭̙̜͇͖̗̤̞̺̮̤̫̝̠̦̮̟͎͖̹̞̬͈̬̬̱̘̩̤̻̯͊̓́͛̅̓̊̐̌̈́̿̎̌̉̂̅͒̿̈́̋̀̓͊̅̐̈́̿̔̏̽̑̔̈͛̑͊̾͂̂́͆͗̈́̊̋͒̈́̌̑̌̿̋͑̒͒̽̎̏̋͛̄̓͋̓̈́̈͐̐͛̉͂̈́̄̉̀͒̂̆͆̏̎͐̏̿̔̽̈́͐̑́͋̇͋̀͆́́̿̽̈́̔́̔̄̀̍̏̓̈̽̇̒̈͑͆̂̈́̇̉͒̅̆̿͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̷̢̢̧̧̦̜͔͉̭͈̞̙͖̳̤̙͇̜̝̜͚̥̮̳͇̼͔̝̺̗̹͕͕͉̙̱̮͍̤̯̝̰̘͔̜̻̞̤̙̩̪̤͚̬̘̜̩͚̝̮̟͎̠͂̿̅̅͊͆͋̿̔͐̉̌̄͒̿͗̂̅́̌͑͑̀̇̃͂̓̀̓̿͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̡̨̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̺̤͉̰̱͎̼̩̩̙̻͎̝̲͇̤̫͉̩̦͉̞̮͈̲͈̬̫̘̼̭̦͈̗̰͇̫̠̜̝̹̹͓̖̪͎͈̱͈̻̮̲̘̘͕̼̣̭̜̖͓̜̘͇̟̳̺̦̪̝͕̤̞̰̱͎͙̠͎̼̣̪͖̟͖̪̫̩̜̥̮̥̖͓͙̤̦̹͈̰̠͍̝̘̠͖̫̘̹͇̬̣̖̳͓͕̻̭̰̗̮͍̪̹̖͍̻̻̙̲̞̻̪̬̯̱̗͕̘̲̘̟̦̄̔͛̄̅̋̆͑́̔̌̎̉̊͐͂̑͊̾̀̿͗̈͌͂́̍̓͑̄́̀́͑̀͗͆̋͐̒̀̿̒̇̈́̂̆̉̾̅̈́̈́̅̂̎̆͑̓͊̇͗͑͂̈́͆͊̀̉́̈́̓̃̃͆̇̓̿͋̈͋̾͆͒̌́̏̆̔̈́͊̈́͂̓̅͐̃̐̀̓̿̀̓̌͆͐̌̀͑̋́́́̂̅̔̃̓̐̄̐̀̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅḩ̷̧̡̨̛̤̰̜͍̼͇͚̲̤̝̩͚̫͖̰̖̰͎̪̙̥̳͖͕͖̫̼̤̙͒́̅̾͒͒͂̅̏̇́̋͂̌̓̇̊͆͌̀͋̇̅̾̉͑̔͊̿̋̓̾̆͒̉͛̿̌͒̊͆̐̑̀̑̀̌̅̑̃̇͋̀͗̎̈́̽̂̂́͊̾̆͗̾̾́͂̓̉̓̏͗̃̊̉̀̉͋́̀͊̍͊̃́̏̓̌͒͋͐̃̍̑̅̈́̌͑͛̂͑͗̀̈́͌͂̂̓͐̎̀͊̀͋͌̾̀̎͋͛̋̓̔̀͑̊̐͌̋͂̓̀̇͋̿̈́̌̎̊͆̍̃͆̊̍̋͂̆̆͑̃̎͛͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ȇ̷̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̛̮̰̪͓̞̠͖̯̖̱̭̳̱͖̲͔̜̟̻̪̜̼̼̗͖̩̜̩̻̝̠̬̰͙̮̭͖̗̼̱̙̭̠̘̫̙̯̬̣͇̻͚͙̥̹̘̭͚̭̪̩̻͖̥̰̫͓̥͉͈̝̙̗͎͍̦̙͙̤̹͖̻̮̖̭̬̗̯̹̱͎̼͚̱̙̝͓̤̮̖̜̠̣̦̬̤̺̟̳̤̠̩̯̼͙̲̗̥̫̺̘̮̭͎̭̞̳̍̈́͌͑͑̄̈̆̈́̈́̍͒́̂̾̐́̈́͆̈́͊̇͐̿̑̒̈́̓́̃̾̍̒̄̉̒́̌̀̎̍̔͌̃́̔͆̌̍̌̊͂́̉̈́͆̔͛̀̈́̔̌̏̈̽̒͂͊̋́͑̆̀͌̔͒̽͑͐̒̍͗̈́͊̅̈́̈́͛̋͆͂̈́͌̀͊̈́̅͗̆̅̑̔͒̆̀̈́̑̊̃̊̾͒̔̓̽̏̓̃̒͑͊͂͐́͗̋̈̌̃̈̀̾̇̔̏̐́̎́̃̐̈̔̒͑͌̑̋̅̑̃̒̄̏̅̽͊͛͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅr̵̢̨̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͍͚̮͍̰̲͕̗̞͉̮̖͕̫͈̟̠͓̝͈̮͚̜̺̩̫̦̖̫̩͉͎̞̩͕̖̩̹̹̣̖̬͉̭̦͈͍̯̠̭̘̭̖̖͓̻̻͚̦̘̩̼̯̞͉̥͉̫̼̦̣͎̱̺̦̝̦̳̗̟̝̼̰͕̖̪̥͙̖̗̤̳̪̣̰̳̗̫̠̳̝̪̙̞̺͙̝̮̝̜͍̼̫̘̻̺̦̜̲̗̰̥̼̙̩͓̠̻͖͉̙͍̫̮̭̼̫̙̤̙̙͕̩̺͙̍͂̀̀͑̅̊̈́̈́͋̐͒̌̍̒̈́̄̐̆̂̈́̆̐̔̒͛͆̆̽̓̋̆́̈́̏̋̽̈̐̀̔̀͒͑́̋̀̀̐͗͂͑̄̔͌̒͒̂̒̂̋̀͊̆̑͒̀̓̄͛͑̽͛͑̔͂͑͐͐̓̓͆̾̈͊̓͐̽́̔̅̂͑̏̐̇̇́̑̄͛̈́̾̈́͛̊̈́́̆̏̐̔̋̈́̏͆́̆̾̃̇̔̓̏̋̉͑̀̿͊̓̓̄̄̌̇́̓̌̓̔͒̀̑̈̄̽͗̎̓̉̈́̄̌̍̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̛̛̛̛̛̱͈̩̖̯͈̭͕̳͖̮͒͆̈̑̓̈́͛̎̋͂̈́̎̿̿̇̇̍͋̔̆̆͆̔̏͌̄̿̄͋̋̋̔͆͆͐͋͛̒̇̈́͐̽͒̄͋͌̐̓͋̌̅̊͌͆̄͌̓͌̔͒͛̈̈́̀͂̊̿̂̈́̃̃͐̐̏̃̀̋̿͗̋̆͌͐̌̍̒̑̊̄̂̊̋͗̎̏̾̓̈́͂̈̏̉̇͑̄̀̆̅̾̈́̉͒͐̓͒̈́͋͆̉͑̈́̈̋́̋̎̅́̊̀͂͗̉̾́̓̈̊́͆̑͊̋͒͂͆͋̄̃̇͐͐͋͋̆̀̀̀̆͌̇̎͗̽̏̈́̄͑̀̔̈́̿̀̎́͂̉̌̾̓̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̢̨̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̜̞̙̖̣̩͉̺̟̹̪̗͍̫͓̩̳̺̝̬̪̬̬̫̬̱̗̥̻̜̝̼̖̩̜͖̪̖̼̫̟̝͔͙̼͖̝̙̪̥̭͙̺̳͈̭͍͍̙̣̜͉̮̝̥͎̤͓̖̳̻̜̗͖͎͉̖͚̖̦̭͖͍͉̩̘̮̳̯̟̯̝̯͇̳͓̪͍͖͔̜͔͕̘̖͕̻̦̣͈͎̟̫̥̼̭͖̰̣͈̩̻͍̘͕̭̠̦̟̩̆͂̎̍̏͌̉̔̋̐̓̅̃́̋͐̐̏͂͊̈̑́̽̃̎̋̊͑̅͐͗̉͐̏̉̎̍̈́̅͛̔̈́̒̃̉̌̀̓̒̊̔̅̋̑̔̈́̈́̓̄̾̑̌̅̽͂̉͆̾̒̆̾̀͆͋̀̇̋͋̅̒̍̍̄͗́̈̉̐̄̐̏͒̈́̊̈́̾̊̀̊̒̊̓͋͒̀̃̂̿̓̏̽̃̿̂̒̈́͆̏̎̀̔̌̿̊̓̈́̅̏̎͑͋̋͌̄̅͆̽̿̂͗͗̃̋̑̌͆̀̑̆͛̓̑̃̅̈͌̄̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̢̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̙̪͓̙̣͚̙̲̻̺̘̗̳̫̙̠̬͖̝͖͕̬͕̗͈̤͔͖̦̟͚̺̱̤̮̪̥̣̩͖̰̟̰͔̗̙̰͎̬̝̼̳̞̠̻̣̮̣̰̻̹͈̮̝̥̬͍̤͉͖̟̜̏͐̊̿̓̀̀̊̃͆̃̔̇͛́͗̑̿͊̑̐͑͆̓͌̓͊̄́̇̉̄̔̑̄̐̑̇̍̾͗͛̿̒͋͋̌̋̄̆͗̂͂̾̂͌̈́̐́̓̓̌̾̌͆̉̔̐̎̎̈̈͑́̆̓̄͌͑͐̆̏̃̋̐̍̀͂̒͛̊̿͑̈̊̃̀̆̓̍̄̾̊̿̈́͋͗͐̅͋́͐̓̈̈́͑̓̂̄̀̑͆͛͐͗͑̒̈̒͑̏̈̀̔̈́̊͌̓̄̓̏̋̐̄̒̅̈́́̋̇̌̊̇̈͆͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ơ̶̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̰̮͇͖͇̙͔̳̻̩͖̮̱̖̗̮͎͖̠̙̰͚̻̯̩̞̯͓̫̩͎̮̻̙̮̯̼͈̫̳̹̮̘̩̖̯͍͓͓̙̱̤͍̜̤͍̺̟̗̹̱̘̦̠̻̘̩͈̟̰̤̞̙͕̻̮̠͓̠͍̖̲̬̭͔͇͖̯̝̣͚̱̝̩̰̩̬̯̫͕̼̜̦̪̙̖̺͈̜͓͙͕͕͎̭̘̟̯̯̩̪̠͉̭̘͍̄͌̊̃̍͊̑̃̏̎̓̑̔̈́̇͐̒̑̉̄́̊͆̅͋̍͆̓̈́͊̑̏͂̍͛̽͒̌̈́̏́̋̈́͑̔͛̔͐̌̂̈͊͌̿̍̃́͒̈́̀̓͛̾͗̀͌̿̓͒͌͆͌̅̆͛͑̑̽̇̈́̅͑̑̔̃̌̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̢̛̯̫̥̩̳̣̘͍̤͎̯̟͈̭͇̟̺͇̮͎̩̦̦̘͓̫̭̳̭̦͎͚̯͉͚͓̹̣̘̭̗̼̳͚̺̺̝̥͉̜͙͉̞̞̫̫̜̗̞̠͖̖͖̣̰̥̯̣̪̱͒̆̐̀̋͒͑̒̿̇̈́̾̍̃̎͒͂̇̔̓͒̉̎̊̈̌̏̉̅̎̽̒̄̔̓̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͝ͅͅf̴̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̛͈̖̲̜̻̼̳̲͍̻̘̩̗̩̖̼͎̩̘̺̱̰̝̼̜͈̝͇̱̟̗̭̬̥͈͎̖̯̟̤̟̩̲̠͇̘̜͖͎͔̙̮͙̫̩͖̙̮̜̮̼̹̹̪͍̜̥͔͚̼̰̯̹̬͙̭̤̰̭̤̮̝̱̘͉͔̣͔͇̜͕͚̯̠͖͇̫̱̓́̃̎̈́̏͌̊͑̒̎̊̒̑̽̀̔̄̀̍̀̂̃̾̈́̑͑̋͛͆̒̎̔̄͛̆͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅį̵̢̡̧̨̨̡̛̝̲̭͖̭̟͎͎̥̟̣̲̞̰̺̗̤͓̩̭̗͔̘͈̥͕̮̘̙̖̜̤̠̣̭̲̹͍̩̺̤̫͉̫̮͚̠͈͎̀̉̀̐͋̀̈́̄͗̽͊̿͂̿̈́̑̈́͌͂̈̀́̾͊̈́̽̋̿̏͐͌͛͌̈́̓͊͛̈́̑́̅̅͌͆͒̑̇́͑͋́̽̋̍̅̈̈́̏̅̔̊͌̀͂̍͌͒̄̌̈́̋͂̿̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅǵ̷̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̛͈͖͈̻͈̪̪̱̥̞̭̻͍̼͔̜͈̟̲̰̣̹̘̞̩̳̦̭̥̬̮͖̜̗͓̲͇͙̮̜̤͔͍̰̭̞͖̜͉̙̤͔͉̗͓͙̣͓̮̖̗̟̞͚͉̜͓̥͓̱̗̲̭̺̰̫̰̙̈́͆̊́͛̿̅͑̓̉̒̑͌͂́̌̃̅̑́̀͘͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅu̵̡̟̮̘͙̭̲̪͍̪̟̺̟͙͈͎̘̙͙͓̪̬͖̿̓́̀̒̇͗̋̈́͒̋̍̋̎̑̎̐͂̿̇̄͒̏͌͒̊̓̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ŗ̴̛̛̛̮͚͓̰̩͈̫̥̝̬͇̻̥͉͚̳̻̗̻͇̩͕̦̮͐̐̆͒̔̊͆̓͑͌̾͂̿̆̎̅̃̒͑͆̈́̍̽̉͒͂͂̓̈́̂̔͗̈̄̋̇͒͋͛̃̀̐̆̉̎͗̆͒͑̄̓̏̀̓̈́̓̈́̀͆̂͒̇̀̈́͆͒͆̂͒̉̑̄̅͌̉͌̍̒͑̇̒͊͌͋̓̈̌̏̎͊̎͊͌̈̅̉͆̂̓̂͒̀͑̇̉͗͛̄̑́̉͋̐̌͊͐̉͗̂̋̈́͌̊͛͂̊́̾̊͂͑̀̆̐̂̊̌̅͆̈́̾̅̅͗͆̑͗̽͊̿̿̈́̏̀̈́̉͗̅̊̐̓̌͂͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ę̴̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̡̛̥̘̤̱͙̻̯̤͎̺̗̺̠̮̺̱͚̝̞̬͓͍͈̬͈͇̙̬̻̯̞͎͍͇̲͔̟̝̙͇̟̺̯̯̱̰͈̬͍̠͍̞͇̘̫̤̮̪̦͍̳̱̬̟̪̦̅͆̈́̏̂͊̐̽͒͋͆̇̌̓͗͊́͑͛̉͋̊͆̀̅̋̇̊́̀̓̔̆́͌͌̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̶̢̢̨̢̧̳̬̘̥̘͍̰̝̹̣̘͓̠̺͍̤̰̗͈͓͓̙̳͇͇̝̗̯̺̞̮̑̄̿̈́̄̂̆̿̋̈́͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅớ̵̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̻̹̟̖̪̤̞̟̘̦̻͎̙̟̻̤͍̯̬̖̠͓̖͇͈̫̪̖̮̱̹͖̲̤̲͇̝̦̼̘͔͍͚̞͕͉̟̻̠̭̮̫͖̗̪̪̞̪̫̥̰͙̦̲̗̪̹̙̮̲͉͖͎̣̼̩̙̟̰̗̪̝͉͎͔̠̫̖̘̩̹̥̥̣̱͚͈͇̲͔͉̞̦͚̝̩͙̟̫̣̙̟͕̱̻̞͈̞̲̪̮̳̮̫̭̟̻̦̝͕̣̯̻̗͍̘̜̣͙̯͈͔͍͎͉̼̟̳͓͕̭͉̤͚͎̯̬̠̘͎͉̬͓̳̩̮̞̟̘͍̞̟̜̥̲̇͂͛̈́̋͑̒̋̀̌͑̓̔̂̀̈̈́́̋̏̍͑̎̐̒͑̒̊͊̂̊̓́͆͋̋̊̄̋͛͌́͒̈́̔̆̅̓̅͂̏̐͌͂͑̀̌̑̓̇͌̃̾̊̆̀͐̿͗̍̏̿̉̊̇̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̴̢̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̛̞̺͇͇͖͇̫̮͕̣̺̯̙͕͍̜̤̥̹͕̝̦̠̱̘͔̮̤͚͔͖̘̗̰̝̩̪̻̳̣̦̬̠͈͕͎̲͕̜̗͎͓͍̳̼̮͈͖̥̫̰̗̗͍͕̥̩͚͇̱͍̣̥̳̬͍͖̞̞̲̫̖̥̩̝̟̯͕̫͇͉̙̠̞͉̳͇̭̪̩̹͉͕̺͕̙̜̜̻͈̪̦̝̗̯̝̦̫̦̫̙͎͍͔̯̪̣̹̤̳̯̦̗͇̯̥͈͍̫̺̮̬̟͓̗̮͔̠̖͈̤͈̤̥̣͇͕̗̫͎̠͕̪̣͉̯̯͎̼̍̿̎̾̄̈́̓͋͐̄̈́̂̇̆̂̄̎͌̍̋̈́̓̇̊̈́̿́̏̐̆̔̈̏̾̐̏̿̐̆̔̃̏͋̈́͂̑͗̓̈́͑͒̆̆́́͊͆̋̃̀̎͊̓̒̐̈́̿̐́̍̾́̒̆̔̄̄̓͂͊̀̉̂̂͛͑̂̇̏̑̿̐͑̄̃̿̀͂̓̈́̃͆͗̈́͒̄̄̇͋͗̊͛͛̓̆̽͒̑̉̈́̿̀͛̇̓̑̿̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̭̤̘̩̣̮̬̫̯̭̘̭͇͉̬͓̲̤̟͎̭̘͖̮͈̹̝̺̺̱̭͍̻͇̟͚̳͇̩͎̹̣̻͔̼̳͖̥̫̠͈̮͓̜͓̥̣̗̪̩̖̦̣̺͇̜̳̦̘͈̭̥̀̊̔͛̎̑͑͌͆̿̋͑̉̌͗̽͆̾͋͗̉̐̈́̈͒̈́̍̏̀̀̍͒̃͂͆̓̃̔͂̿͗͛̾͋̉̽̎̒̌͂̌̓̐̉͛̑͛̎̂͌̓̂͌̋͌͛͐͒̐̄͗̄̍͊̈́̐̀̆̈́̊̾̃̋͗̀̐̂̎̄͆̐̃̈̓̆̀̆̔̏͂͐̈́͋̈́̏̐͊͌̾̊͂̽́̾̉͗̑̿̓̔͛̌̇̍̈́̍̏̈́̓͆̋̔̎͛̓̾̉͂̂̃͒̆̒͛͐̉̏̓͊̎̍̾̐̈͋̐̀͛͑͛́̓͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̴̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̫̗̤͙̮̬̼͔̮͔̩͇͇͇̥̪̬͍̝͖̣͍͚͓̞̟͚̝̥̗̩̼̠̭̮̻̦̳̯́̋́̃͊͛̎̃̇́̍̿̓̅͌͋̀̃́̿̓̉͛̾̾́̽̐̿̃̅̽̈́͋̿͛̀͋̈́́̋͂̿̐̌̾̒̍̈́͗̐͒̈̓͆́̓̒̿͆̎̌̽̾͐̅̿̈́́̊̆̂̒̄̍̇̃́́̃̾̈̓̾̔̾̈́̆̓̈́̂́̃̈́̀̃͛͂̂͆͑͗̓̌̍͂̈́̈́̍̈́͌͂̋̊̃̎̀̽͐̀̒͋̍̐́̈́̃̀͐͛̏́̂̒̀̈̍̍͒̅̉̀͋͋̃͂̃̑̈̐̈́̆̍̉͋͊͆̀̔̎̑̍̏̈́̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅţ̵̢̧̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̟̪͔͇̲̯̬͕̳̞̙̖̰̱̠͎͓̪̭͓̳̺̖͈̭̘̮̭̟̣̱̮͓̤̭̩̬̲͉̹̻̲̦̻̝̺̟̠͔̯̦̻͎͖͖͍̙̹̻̭̝͖̠͔̥͇̭͕̝͙̭̥͎̣̣̭̮̞͉̝̙̮̺̦̂͋͌̄͌͛̃̈̎́́̈́̓̾͌̀̂̇̑̈́͆̌̄̀͂̑̐͂͐̋́̈̓̄͊̌́̆̃̀͐̔̅̑͊͑̔̔͋̓̉͊̀͋́́̉̔͆͑͌̄̅͑̈́͛̀̔́̈́̍͌̇̾͂̌͑̈́͗̏̐͛́͗̈́̊̈́̉̎̆̑̅̊͑̎͌̏͗̏̉͌̌̉͐̈́̾̀̓̀́̌͋͌͛̂̂͌́͊̇̆́̔̽̑̀̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠h̷̢̧̡̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̘̳̻̮̬̥̗̩̦̳͍̻̝̪̺̤̥͖̦̱͍͔̻̝͚̖͕̯̰̟̺̤̭̯̦͎̠̹̙̥̝̲̟̮̼̲̼͓̻̝͎̮̲̗̩̟̜̲̦̳͎̫̻̥̪̦̥̫̭̰̮͙͓̲̮̰̻̩̰̤̗͇̻̣̘̦͎̣̰̤͇̖̫̱̤̜͖̠͙̞͙͙̭̰͓͙̤̠̘̗͇̳̙͔̭͈͍̞̖͉̠̜̩͕̭̳̦̬̀̍̾͋̾̌͂͑̀̓́͌̄͛̉̌̏̓́̎̽͋̆̅̊̓̋̃̔̅̀́̔̅̔͒̍̄̄̽̂͛̓̔̌̍̊͛͊̍̇̿͗̂̒̄̌̏͂͛̎͒̂̈́̉̋̿͐̽̐̓͌̉́͒̓͋̿̌̈̎͗̑̇̿̌͌̈́̎̉͌̉̎̋͗̽̔̃͗̊͒̀̆̒̀̆̔́̅͆̈́͌͋̊͑̆̌͛͂̄̓̓̋̒̏̑̒̊͒̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̡̨̨̛̛̛͙͈̗̟̥̘̟̥̖̲̩͎͔̘͚͙͚̤̹̙̺̻̦͍̦͚̞̭͕̝̘̙͔̣̘̲̬͉̮͙̞͖͕͇͈̙̻̘̲̙̰̮̠̫̖̭̼̰̼̳͇̘͈͈̺̮̞̜̣͍̣͇̼̱̳͖̬̺͓̟̦͉̥̗̠̹̘͍̦̭̣͔̦̩̗̥͕̘̍̾͋̇̃́͐̈̉̂̾̐͆̾̋̋̿̓͑͛͒̈͊͛̅̔̂́͗́̂̐̆̇͐̔̓́̈̐͊̏̎͆̓͆̈́̓̿̾͂̅͑͌̂͗̊̑͂͗̅͗́̓̔́̀̒̆͛͐̾͊͂̍̅̌͌̆͛̽̾͗̈́̐͋̓̑̾̽͗̊̃̊͑̽͊̍̑̒̌̇̇̓͋͋̓͊̅̓́̆͋̃̒̒͛̋̈́̔͋̓̾͑̐̿̔̽͛̔͑̃̆̋̾̊̽͊̈͊͌̓͒̎̇̏̓͒͂̂̈̆̌̓͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̢̢̧̢̢̛̫̬͕͕͈̦̫͔̲̱̹̫͓͓̬̖̝̙̬̖̙̺̥͖̣͎̘̗̦̱̙̺̫̘͔̗̼̳̹͎͓̤̼͉̣̥̝̣̓͛̏͊͒͂͋͐̾̈́̂͐͌͑͋̓̋̓̂̊̊̈́͌́̆͋͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝p̶̡̧̧̡̨̢̛̛̳̹̱̟̜̜̼͓̥̠̘̭͔̘̣̩̩̬̝̬͎̝̖̺̗̥͈̝̰̦̮̬̟͈̼͓͖͚̥̳̱̩̖̹̜̭̘̹̥̗̖̪͆͆͌̏̐̒̈́̏̊̒̀̏͛̀͊̄̑̓̍̓̆͐̿͛̄́͒̌́̑̾̀̀̋̒́̊̈͂̄̍̋̄̓̈́͆̀̒̿̒̀̄͌͊͂̀͌͂̀̓̓̓́̆̑̌̉́́͑̑́̈́̓͒̈́̊͋̈́͐̋̑̈̏̿̈̌́́͊́̋́͛̑͌͛̍͛̈͆͂̈́̉̒͊̏̋̒͛̎̓̒̅̓̊̓̒̃̎̇̈́̓̿̄̆̉̏̈́̄̈́̀̀̇͆̏̏̌͊̐̂́̐̌̔͌̈́̆̔̒̋̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅą̸̧̡̛͈̙͇̙͇̭̻̖͙̯͈̝̠̬̯͕͙͕̹̩̹̙͓̻̜͇̠̱̼̭̼͍͉͇͎̼͖̘͍̰̰̮͉̮̥̠̻͙̖̞̝̖̗̬̇̾̅͐̃̑̂͌̇̾̂̑̀̄̂͛͑̊̊̅͋̈́̽̍̀͐̂͂̆̈́͂͌͆̎̈́̑͐̑́̔̀͐͊͆̇̐͌̅̀́͋͑́͊͊͋̌͛̓̾́̈͒́̏̓̏̄̈́̇͒̍̽͛̅̔͒̿͆̑̐̽̄͗̽̃͂͗̽̅͋̉́̊̈́̄̋͆́̋͒̏̃͒̋̄́̾̓̓̈́̏͆̐̀̋̉̿̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅr̸̛̛͇̤͖̤̾͗͐͂̀̓̅̀͗́̿͐̾̇̾͒̆̉̾̃́̽̋̃̉̓̊̀̎̾͛̔́͆̏͑̐͒̕̚͜͠͝͝ţ̶̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̗̭͍̣̖̣͍̭͉̖̼̜̜̰̯͚̝̞͕̦͎͇̘͔̳͈̩̘͓̠̮̙̜̫̖͍̖̲̰̝̟̗̬̖̖̣̹͖̫̠͇͓͚͇̲̻͚͔̘̮͕͍̙̪̫̳̜̖̫͎̩̘̤̘͍͈̞̜̩̗̦̭͍̻͍͓̗̟̗̦͍̫̩̝̹͙͚͔̀̽͋͗̈́̑̀͊̐͂̈́̇͑̽̽̆̍̚̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅį̵̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̲̙̰͍̣̺̪̟̺̳̮̮̳͔͍͕̬͍͍̺͕̺̖̟̪͙̫̪̺͚͖̥͈͓̥̰̬̰͈̗̝̪̩͚̲̤͎̣̭̰̯̼̬̟͉͈̼̰̲̜̩̹̱̫̦͇͇̗͔̣̖̈́͋̓̒̓͒̃̈̿̇̏͒̈͂̐̿̐̀̆̃́͐̂̃̈́̋̏̓̆̀̿̊̃̈̈́͋͋̂̽́̈͐̌̈́̐̔̏̔͌̏̎̔̆̎̉̒̑͆̅͂̈̂́͊̊͗͌̅͆͂́̋̇̾̄̌̐̋̽̈̄̽́͒́̂̾͑̽͒̉͐̍͌̂͂̾̋̓͋̅̔̌̋̂͋̓̏͋̏̍̆̓̌̃̆̈́̊͆̊̉́̀̄͑̎̆̓̂͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅc̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̠̝͚̲͚̟͈͚̭͈̉̊̓̿̓͛̆̈́͑̉͋̈́͗̈́̿̌͒͐̅̽̎́̐̀̂̓̽̊̌͑̽͊͒̍̂̓̂͐̂͆͆̂͋͐̑̃̽̎̓͑̆͑̾͂̅̀̈́̀̈́̈͑̿̅̓͂̏̏̒͌̿̈́̒́͋̒͗̾̒̓̑͌̿͊̀̏͛͒̓̈́̄̾͌͊͒̾̈́͛̃͐̑́͋̓̒͐̔́͒̍͗̉̐́͛̋͑͊̎̿̀̅͐͗̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ư̵̧̢̨̡̨̡̪͈͍̺̟̘̭̣̤̠̳̬͖̭̦̜̳͔̦͈͖̖̝̙̱̤͓̤̹̙̪̱͓̜̖̭͉͉͈͎͕̞̳̫̞̯̗̙͉̞̝͔̱͍͉͖̯̘͍̰̈́̃̔͐͗̈́̋̋͆͐̒͐́͑̂͊̋̽́̉͆́̊̆̀͋̋̔̈́̎̏͛̔̆̀͛̐̋̂̌̊̎͐̅̇̄̅͌̾̔͛̉́̽̈́̃̊́̊̆̐̄͋͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝l̸̢̢̡̧̧̢̧̥̺̟̟̺͎̳͕̦̟̭͕̙̦͇̦͔̹̞̜͓̗͔͖̞̦̣̩̙̭̣̼̙̗̲̱̫̜͕͓̰̯̬̟͌̍̌͒͐͋̂́͊̽̓̈͛̑͊̀͆̓̆̏͘͜ͅã̵̡̧̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̦̱͎̖̲͖̪͙̼̜̭̝͕͈̗͈̩̪̱̗̞̣̣͍̜̯̪̻̦͚̲͙̠͕͈͍̳̺̙̱̫̰͇͕̳̺̪̠̭͓̫͇̠̼̣̳̙͓͖͉͓̣̣͖͉̯̦̬͔̝̙̪͇̭͍̟͈̣̮̱͉̖̘̹͚̹̱͍͔̭͙̳͔͚̦̼̳̪͉͕͙̝̩̩̟͔͕̳̹̖̬̥̫͎̺̪̖̤͙͚̫̞̭̲̖͚̤̬͕̪̪̫̣̝̟̥͔͍͔̦̖̪̯͎̰̫͎̻̗̪͈̝̙̫̲̳̪͔̭̣̘͔͕̳̼̲̝͉̞̃̈̐̌̿̄̏̄͐͋̿̓͂̐̃̔͆͊͛͂͐̿͗̈̆̎́̔̿̓̊̌̉͒̈́̒̈́́͒̀͑͋̀͂̂̎͑̐͋̅͌̄͗̿̐̈́̔̾͌̊̍̈́̈̈́͂̂̾͆̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̶̛̛̛͖̭͓̩̜͔͓̟̦̰̪̱͓̝͓̺̩̫͚̱̖͔̙̩̱̮̯̠̘̹̼̖̙͕̯̬͕̟̔̈̿̊̉̎͊͐̈̄͆̏̇̏̏̒̅̃̍̿̃͊̎̎̍̀͑̾̈́̔̓̓̈́͆͑̇̎̌̋̇͛́͋̀̄̎̔̆͐̾̅̿̉̀͌̐̽̍̏̑͊̈́̒̓̌͂̓͗̊͛̓̎̆͋͂͐̋̀̑̓̄͛̂͌͑̿͐̓̾̆̔̏͑̂̃͆͗̓͆̈̍̿̽̐̀̎̈́́̇̀̉͊͒̇̓̄̇͐̒͛́̃̈́̿̇̇͑̓̊̎̊̏̊̀̈́̽͒͌̀͐̅̆̌̆̌͂̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝s̸̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̧͙͉̹͉̠̜̤͎̯̼̗̳̫̙̦͚̰͓͚̙̳͎̦͇͓͔̰̜͈̘̘̼̪͚͇̬͓̱͍͇̺͎̥̮̮̟͓̠͍͕̰̩̞̩̟̼̙̫̙̱͖͓̘͇͇̪̥͉̝̩͈̰̱̙̙̘̫̳̰͍̤̽̃͗̈͛̔́͌̈̐̃͆̇̎̈́̎̏̀̍͜͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̛̟̗̞̟̣̰̯̱̟̞̼̙̫̼͎͉̻̗̦̼̞͖͖̼̥̼̪̣̩͉̥̖͙͓̙̞͎͍̯̝̰̞̫̯̦̰͇̣͍͈̖̼̪͖̻͚̗̫͈͔̠͇̹̬̤̟͉̭̭̯͍̲͚̜̪̫̞̮͔͔̳̦̫̺͉̱͇̰̼̼̭̲͚̝̰̪̤̜̣͓̜̖̤̞̞̪͚̝̻͉̹̩̳̖̱͈͉͔̯̯̺͔̟͚͕̰͉̺̦̩̮̠̩̯̰̺̜̺͍̱͎̻̪̻̤̯͎͍̩̯̗̲̥̱̭͙͕̜͚͙̜̪͇̳͌͊̏̋̍̊͋̃̔̑̀̅̽̍̒͑͑̓̊̎͛͒̀̀͒̈́̋̆̓̾̍͐͐̂̆͂́̊̓̑͊̐͗͆́͑͂̅̈͆̑̏̏̔̑̓̈́͒̑̏͌̎̾́̊̄̊̄̑̌̾̋̏̓̎̊͐̐̾͐̆̾͛̃͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǭ̵̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̧͕͖̰͖̮̰̼̲̹̪͈̜̝͓̖̭̝̦͚͎̩̣̤̩͎̪̝̣̮͍̮̣̗̜̹̣̖̣̤̜̼̱̞̳̗͙͓͖͉̮͔̱̰̠̤̫̜͍̭̺͉̣͍̭̯̭͇̤̖͉̳̠̼̙̼̤̗̮̙͓̫͚̟̬̭͇̟̤͔̺̳̬̖̜̗͖͙̩̜̩͎̱̼̗̞̫̹̫͚̠̩̺̪͈̯͖̰̲͚̗̼̥̗̪͖̱̲̝̗̬̖̣̘̻̳̫͖̬̗̫̳͎̬̠̮͓͛̌͊͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅf̴̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̺̠̳͖͙͔̟̥̱̹̞̰͙͔̻͉̝̪̮̜̫̲̘͇̰̙̰̦́́̑̍̀̈́̉̒̉̅͂͋̀̈̽̒̋͂̃̈́͌̀́͑̎͂̽́̑̑̐̔͐̍̌͛̑̍̓̾̌̓́̏͌̃̃̑̓̈́̉̊͛̈́̈́̓̂̉̈́̅͛̐͂́̑̌̈̌̈́͋̒͆̈́̿͗̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̣̤̪̯͎͉̬̙͔̹̺̜͈͉͓̮̺̯͙̮͉̙̟̯̺͙͇͔̳̖͇̪̫̫̩̪̰̠͈̳̰̰̲̹̲̦̳̬̦͎͖̮̥̀͆͊̍͊͆͒̈́͊̉̆̂͊̔̀̃̐̌̍̐̀͛̀̌͗̇̒̈́̽̀̌́̈̐̃̿͂͒͂́̅̈̈͊͋̏̋̄̇͆̀̋́̃̓͂̋̓͊͊̆̅́̿͛̆̾̀̇͗͋̿̽͆̓̀̈́̌͌̽́̑̍̒̓͗̊̐̽͒̎̄̀̆̀̓͐̒̑̓̊̓̈́̈́͌̄̒̓̈́̔̽͆̇̈̏͑̀͑̅̎̌̅͌̅̂̿̇͂͆̋͌̿̍̃̍̒͋̏̄̂͛̓͌̐̓́̍́̓͗̾̓͛̔̓̆̾̑͆̄̔̈́́͒́̓̓͑̾̒̃̀́͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝t̶̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̛͎͍̭̦͉̥̣̪̘̼͓̘̻͇̖͓̼͓͕͖͚̥͕̭̯̘͕̦͚͎̫̳̦̯͓̣̭̪͙̓́̃̑̎͐̀̀͊͒̎̓͆̿̐͆͋̑̋̊̾̑̾͐̈͆͂͗̀̃̈́͑̀́͂̂͆͊̆̀̄̂̋̔̋̊͊͆͋̐͛͛̃̎́̑̃̿͐̈́͛̇͒̿͛̾͆̀̅̆̾͒͂̄̄̓͂͌̇͛̀̆̇̃͌͋͆͊͑̓́̓̈́̅͑̒̀͌̌̃́̈́͊͛̉̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅḩ̵̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̞̭̪̣̦̰̞̰̤͎̼̻͖̞̘͖̙͖͇͕͎̠̜̺̤̬̜̖͙̦͖̝̬̼͖͕̞̩̲̩̹̬̝͈̥͔͕̰̪̬̥̖̱̻̠̙͓͚̗͇̻͚̟̭̰̦̘̯͓̲̖̝͈̞̪̩̰̖̫̣͇̠̫̥̹̳̻͙̣͎̞͑̌̽̓͊̌͌͆́͌̍̈́̈̋̎̀̏̊̑̆̉̊̒͌̍͊͋̋̀̿̾̿̈̓́̾̅͋̒̀̔̾̈́̓̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̵̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̺̭͖̙͚̳͍̟̞͖͍̩̣̭̜̯͍̩̻̼̘̳̜̖̯̫͖͍̻͖̪̰̖̠̬̜͙̳͚̘̯̹̺͍̱̻͎͍̬̫͚̺͉̱͉͚̰̳̦̺̥̩͎͖̜͙̤̱̻͙̦͕̦̯̝͖̦̯͖̖͎̫̝͚̈́̒̓̑͂̽̀̎̑̏̅̍̽̇͆̿͂̄̾̃͊̽͗͂̂̌̄̉̐̃̐̎͆̿́̔̇̑̓̈́̓̄̍̎̌̂̆͐̊̆͑̓͒͂͑̽͌͐̂̾̎̃͋́̀̑́̑̈̋͛̾̾͑̾̈̑̆͊́̐̆̉͐̋̉̽͌́̈́̀̑̽̀̉̏͋̋͂́́͐͋̇͐̓͊̋̇͂̓̽̌̓̈́͐̆͗͂̆̈́́̇͌̆̆̓͗̀́̇̋̄͗͌̋̓͒͌͂͂̄̄̎̈̿̓̾̃̍̽̈́̓̌̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̧̧̡̡̛͓̱̖̗͔̟̬̮̞͓̰͚̗̜̰͎̳̺͙̪̞̟̰͚̰͖̙̪͉̮̗͎̳̗̤̱̳̣̺̝̳͓͍͙͕̠̗̘̘̠̗͈̥̤̬̳͓̟͒̆͆̂͊͌̃̏̃̇̉̈́́̉̀̂͆́͒͛̎͒̓̀͑̓́͋́̍͊̓̀̋̇̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅč̶̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̛̟̜̙̰͕̻̦̳̙͍̭̘̖̬̞̪͔͕̠̗͉̹̭̳̮͙̥͇̱̩̯̺͉̪̭͓̤̮̥̮̪̣̞͈̞̹̝͉̯̩̳̘̫͎̥͓̦͉͈̪̦̼̬̹̦̼͙̻̙̥͙̥̥̭̱͍͍̫̪̝͉̫͓̹̘̭̘̪̗̙̻̦̱̠͚͚̱̟̗͉̹̱͔̽͆͛̋͗͗̎̍̌̐̿̾̑͒̔̿͒̔̔̓͑̏̊̀͊̽̉̈́̅̃̄͒̔͊̅͗̐̆̋̀̂̃͆̅́̉̓̾̌̽̈́͌̀̾͗͛͆̓̓̀̍͂̀͑̽̂̈̓̊̄̓̓̈͂̿͆͐̍̇̿͐̓̿̇̈̒̇̈̉͛͒̀̈́̈̆͊̒͊̇̇͆̏͂̿̍͑̽̈́͛̈́́͗̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝a̷̢̨̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̫͓̖̞̯̻̳͕͇̗͇̝̱̱͖͈̯̬̳͖̮̱͚̲̞͕̻͍̫̤̻̟̜͍̩̤̯̫̳̦̘̟̲̬̠̟̥̩̮̤̣͈͔͚̻̖̲͓̯̼̜̼̙̻̤͑͋̏̍͛̽͌͆̏̊̍̌͗̍́̓̒̓̈̅̽̾̓̌̄̔̈́͌͊̈̒̐͐̈́̊̋̄̿͊̐͆̀̓͂̊͐́́͒̍͒̃̅̎̔͗̈́̋͗̄̋͐͆̓̏͐̄͑̈̒̀̌̏́̿͗́́͂̐̐́̆̈́͋̓̓̄͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅs̸̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͎̥̥̖͚̳̹̣̗͈̻͎̠̘̖̻̟͕͕͔̹͇̖̳͓̯̹̲̭̺͉͉̙̜͎͎̩̪̼̟̦̹͇͇͎͓͚̬͇̟͙̫̥͙̦̱̼̗̙̣̯̯̮̦̻̤̟̹̖̖̳̤̮͙͍̳̖̹͇̯͓̺̘̞̳̯̜̲̺͇͎̦̗̗̤̲̭̥͇̞̝͍̹͓͈̝̠̟̯̝̙͓̰̖̤̻͔̰͉͍͚͎̳̘͈̲͈͇͉̜͔̯̦͛̀̈́̍̔̄̓͆̒̇̏̇̂̑́̿̒̍̈́̒͋̀̃̏͐͑̇̔̈́̓̑͗̆̐͒͆̔̀́̄̈́̂̈́̔͒͌̓͆̽͛̔͋̐͑̀̾̋̊̌̓̅̄̒̍͒͛̄̎̈́̄̊̿̓̽̀̋͛̊͑̊̀̐͆̏̓̓́̓̎̊̅̅̀̇͆̉̀͊́͌̐͌̇̑͊͋̊̏́͐̔̎̈́̃̈̔͑̈́̅͗̉́́̒̓͑͆̐̏͋͋̄̓̑͗̽͐̏̅̉̈́̃͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̵̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̧̘͉̬͎͚̫̘̜͙̤̠̖̱̼̩̺̘̪̞̲̦̩̯̹̪̝̝̩̥͕̜̜̩̜̯̩̠̳̥̬̣͎̹̗͇̖̖͈͉͎̙̲̻̪̯̙̥͕͎̮̫̜͈̮̟̺̯͉̜͎̻̦̳̳͖̹̯͙̪̫̮̬̭͈̟̯̮͔͎̲̱̯̦̞̜͔̩̮̮͚̜̟͚̲͍͎̝̗̞͈̠̰̹̱̹̼̯̖̺͈̳̝̫̥͓̩͈̭͕̣̜̬̝̬̘͍̙̬͚̩̜̳͕̌̃̽̾̌̿̀̓͂̌͂͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̨͖͓̪̘̱̺̖̼̻̖̭͙͕̖͍̘̪̠͙͉͚̝͍͓̭̟̹͔͉̩̯̭̻̠̲̖̘̫̝͔̙̤͖͖͚̟͍̺̳̣͓̺̮̩͉̲̹̲̲̹̳̲͙̹̩̳̬̤͍͖̭̬̅̏͛͛̈̅̐̃̈́͐̅̒́̒̈́̇̐̉̓̀́̅̒̿̎̎̔̀͛͗͒̓̇̌̉͊̿̇̎̍̑̓͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅį̷̨̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̳̥̬͇̫̳͇̹͍̗̥̘̗̭̠̦̭͈̝̝͚͍̣̞͚̯͓͖͇̯̗̠͇͇̬̪̥̰̣̬͎̭̤̭͍̫̳̤̝̮͔̝̞͇̠̞̯͓̮̝̪͓͙̝͍̙͍̹̭̣̣͓͚̭̼̫̹͎͓̫̣͕̙̟͓̞͎͕̹̭̜̘͙͎͙̮̦͕̖̺̠̦͓̪͙͖̫̖̳̠̤͇̟̥̻̣̱̟̳̣̲̜̭̳̞͉̼͕̮͇̳̞̖͎̬̦̖̫͔̜̣̣̞̲̙̮̞͉̠̠͕̭͚͇̹͕͍̦͈̬̥̭͎͖̼̤̟̠̗̤͇͍̮̥͙̟̝͉̪͔̻̣͖̓͌͐̑̄͊͐̈́̐̾̿́̔̈́̋̎̏̑͑̆͛̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅf̵̨̡̡̨̛͔͕̭̬̥̺̻̮͚͙̮͕̣̫͖̤̲̘͙͕̪̟̲̻̙͓̥̪̼̭͓͎̲̟̒͊̌̄͌̈́̉̀̂̓̀̈́̎͐̆̃͂͂̀̾̈́̎͋́̊̑̎͘̚͘͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̳͎͖̠̲̺̯̩̮̖͈͙̻̱̗͍͔̠͕̖͍̱̘͒͐́͌̀̅̋̈̍̈́̀̿̔̈́͛̅̔̒̈͌̓̿̃̇͊͐́͂̈̓̽̈́̀̿͛̅̋̐͒̓̀̊͊̀̿̒̉̾̒̅̿̂̒̀̈́͘̚̕͜͝y̵̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̰̜̻͓͈̟̠̥̝̣͙̼͖̪͈̜̬̫̘̜̩̘͈͎̣̯͇̱͇͎͇͖͇͈͍̰̯̥̱̮̰̹̜̠̱͙̪̻̼̝̮̮̪͈͙͊̑̊͑͐̋̇̑̈́͆͗̍͋̽͌̈́͐̈́̇̔͐̉̎͊̈͑͂̌̀̋͒̉̉̏̾͛̀̅̈́͐͆̍͗͒͗̍͆͂͛̆͗̎̀͑͗̀̋̍̏͗̃̈́̀̈̔͗̈́̌̇̃̇̀͊̑́͊͛́̅̔͊̀̃͂̎̈͗̈́͛̓̀̽̓̇͊͐͋͆̏̀͋͊̇̎̔̾̑͂͗̊́́̈́̊̌́͛͂̎͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅơ̵̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̛͇͈͎̲̭͖̗͉̺͚͈̫̲̠̣̰̯͇̼͙͔̣̫̫̞͇̙̞̦͕͔̜̫͓̤̫̬̤̞̥̭̬͔̳͓̳̣̺̲̳̟̘̙͍̭̹̗̮̤̱̳͕̙͗͑̂͛͗̓̊̋̑͛̃͛̋̔̋͒̅̍̄̉̇̒̽̌̉̈́̀̉̏̆͒̍̇͗̒̑̂̏̈́̌̑͋̇̇̒̃̀̈́̀͛̒͒̃̈̍̉͒͂͋͌͗́̉́̀̃̑͐̄̔̊̀̆̽̃̋̇̈́͂̈̂̒̌̎̏́͗͂͑͛̓́̓̿͒̄̆̿̊̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅư̶̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛͉͙̲̤̰̤͔̜̖͉͙̳̼̬̣͖̩̬̜̰̝͓̬̭͕̪͖̯̠̬̦̗̬̺̹͇̲̦̘̜̟͖̖̼͈͚̫͔̤͉̥̝̙̼̖͖̞̥͉̙͎͍͚͚̩̯̳̗͉͚̲͚͚͕̟̳͚̣͎̙͍̞̲̫̟͕̙̣͙͈͇̫͚̤̼̮͖̟̭͚̞͋̉̋͐̓̄̆̈́̿̄͌͐̌̐́͊̄͗̐͐̿́̊͗̓̾̌̇͊̍͌͆͐͋͑̂̅͗̂͋̒̽̑́̒͗̈͆͐́̏̉̀͋͐̐̆͐̀̓͗̇͊͆̂͗̔̽͑̎̈̈́̈̂̎̾͑̓́̽̊̈́̑͛̅̈́̇͆͂̈́̔̂͋̍́̑̽̈̈̃̑̈́̿̅̊̀̔̊̈́͑̎̈̊́̄̿̃̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̭̳͎͓̪̬̫͖̟̫̠͙̮͙̬̘̝̝͕̺̫͇̘͖̹̖͎̟̫͕͈̱͍̞͈̗͚̦͔̪͉̻͕̪̩̣̲̩͖̖̬͎͓̱̘̖̭̗͔̥̟̗̲̘̙̱͓̦̪͖͍͚̜̹̹̦͖̙̣̤̺̟͕̮͙̜͈͈̦̞̙̣͔͔̞̼͎͚͎͙̖̟̞̟̼̻͎̘̖̝̺̻̼͍̘͚̠̲̰̪̩͎̤̖͈̣̦̺͔̟͇̗̯̜͔̙̰͔̦̥̝̥̦̖̗̱̙̫͍̥̼͈̘͕̣͍̹͍̪͙͍͚̩̼̘̮̯̒̓̌̿̆́̃̀̍̀͐͆͂̒̀͂̐̈̀̓̂̀̒̓̅͐̆̉̄̃̂̍͂́͗̈́̅̉̈́̄̓͊̑̔́͂́̈̂͒̑͗̔̀́͑̄̒͊̍́̍̄̈́̀̄̅͌̄̓͐̈̔̏̾͗͐̈́͌̀́̓̉͂̅͗̈́̐̑͂̔̈́̉̄̽̏͛̉̈́̾̋̀͆̈́͆́̉͛͌̈́͐̒́̎̈́̊́̏͆͗͊̅̃̅̌͗́̈̃̋͛́͋͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̸̨̡̛̛̛̻͈͓͔̳̘̠̱̙̫̺̘̬͕̣̼͓̫̱̠̬̯̰̜̠̤͔̜̭̪̻̻͎̣̅͒͂̃̓̾́̓͗̾̀͂̋̏͒͂̄̉̂͛̈́͛̂̉̾̽̃̏̍͐̿̈́̃̿͋̇͐͂̏̔̀̇͌́̀͗̃̂̄͛̐̿̉̓͒͋̿̈́̅̑̆̈̈́̀͋̿̏͑̋̐̾̇̆̂́͂͐̿̄̈́͆̓̀̓̈̏̈́͊̇͑́̅̓͆͛̔̍̇͛̽̈̀̉́̒̄͑̈́̈́̾̅̌̃̅̒̾̈́̉̃̅̉̔̏̎̂͐̎͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅo̸̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̢̹͕̬̱̳̼̠̼͚̭̰͔̠͕̬̞̰͈̜̲͉̬̬͖̟͙̹̖̤̭͈̙̳͖̠̠̙͎̱̥̱̰̻̦͉͕̩͇͈͓͖̠͎̥̪̯̰͇̖̦̘̜̺̩̪̹͙͈̙͖͍̭̖͓̘̱̖̞̖͖̫̫̠͚͓͈̳̺̘̺̱̹͓̮̳̫̯̫̗̮̼̻͇͈̰̳̞͕̲̞͙̬̝̭̥̝͙͈̗̙͕̭͉̖͎͚͓̠̮̱̮͙͕̗̩̼̦͍͓̺̳̱̾̌͐̆̀̀̈͋̐̔̊̒͂̅́͌͌̈́̌̂̑̍͌́̐͒͌̄͗̌̍̉͒͂͊̏̎̃̀̀̇͆̀̄̄̊̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅư̷̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̛̞͚͓̫̙̬̝̤̼̤̖̬̭̙͈̺̜̥͔̙̗͔̙̭̭̘̹̹̳͇̰͖̯̗̬̪̩̹͉͇̪̥͓͔̘̖̫̙̤̳̫̞̭̜̟̮̘̺̼̘̟̮͓̬͖͉̗̹̞̲̞̱̬̻̠̣̫̠̲̝̣̳͕̼̰̎̄̌́̋̆̐̓̊͂̀͗̃͂̀́̌̂̋͛̽̓̍̽̆̐̔̌̈́̊̌̈̈́̔̒̅̉̔̍́̿̌̂̈́̉̀̂̎͒̏̐̊͐͆̊̉̇̉̀͐̏̑̅̽͛͒̃͆̌͋̀́̈́̏͌́̔̈̽̐̅̎̂̀́̀͋̓͐͋̒͋͑͗͐̅̈́̋̏̿̂̎̌̊̍̉̽́̇͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḷ̶̡̡̡̨̧̛̛̼̻̫͉̘͇̘̜̖̹͕͚͖͚̯̪̱̹̹̯̘͓͈̞̯̬͍̰̬͓̹̹͎̲͓̺̳̩̻͚̤̻̱̖͓̭́͛̆̎͑́̏̄̓̈͌̒̈͋̿̀́̈́̓͒̅̍̃̈̒̒̎̄́̏̓̈́͋͐̎̉͗͊̏́̔̀̈́͛̆͂̇́̓̈̅̃͆͑̓͗̿̔͛̒̌̈́̀̈͌͑̀̎̿͋̏͆̏̀̈́̊́̒̉̇̂͂̌͂̀́̆͊͋̈́̓̇̓̀́̿͑̀͒̍̿̂̏̑͛̽́̇́̔̿̂̅̌͌̒̀̿̃̆̍̓͆̑͌̐̐̈́̍̏́͌͑̇̀̒̆̒̾̾͊͗̈́͐͂̓̏͗̽̆͂͊̓̃̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅd̵̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̜̮̦̜̮̯̭͍̺͓̙͚͔͕͚̠̯̲̦͇̼̳̺͉͚͔̘̩̰͓̣̪͔͕̯̤̰̼̞̺͖̱̮͓͓̥͍̰̫͕̻́͋̂́͋̂̐͆̐͋̊̿͛͛̄̆͋̓̔͒̆͂́̅͊̆̀͗̂̇̌̈́̊̀͛̒̇͋́͌̅̂́̐̋̀͌̈́͒̿̀͒̂͐͆͑̑̃̇̎̈́̈̑̄̏̄̾̏̀̏͌̆̏̍̀͒̀̈̃̓̽̓̈̂̍̋̂̽̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̼̱̗̺͓̲̮̥̤̠̟͙̙̦͖̣̼̬͉͎̣̤͉̳̪̖̱̪̟̺̯̰̖̮̟͖̠̤̤͕̞̗̘̥͓̝̘̲̘͙̣̭̲̖̦̹̤̬̮̬̪̜͉͕̗͇̠̫̯̫̙̠̠͎̫̙͕̝͇̲̲͇͚̻̘̗̫̞͙̝̣̟͍̩̯̰̤̟͙̞̖̪̲̺͕̱͙̝̥͚͖̜̹̯͖͈͚̣͕̟͋̅̿̓̀͛̑̑̈́̓͊̑͑̀͆͑́̈́̌̋͑̇͆͐͗̀̾͊͗̅͛̓́̔̓̈́̀̐͐̐̍͐̎͆̏̑͗͐̑͊́͒̄͋͗̒̎̏̀̄̂̈́͊̆̀͐͂̋̿͒͐̃̈́̃͛̓̓́̎̏͑̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅj̶̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̳̦̪̱̬̺̦̙̹͕̹͕̗͈̹͓͚̮̱̫̦͖̫̱̼̱̰͕͇̦̩̟̤̦͓̱̞̙̫͕̫̪̖͚̝͓̥̼̙͇̺̞͚̼͓͕̻̯͉̮̤̳̠̯̰͔͉͈̮̦̤̟̙̺̳̯̮̻͎̳̝̳̤̼̹͈̠̮̬͎̯̜̯̼͚̮̞̝͔͙̲͇̘͓̩͍͙͚͓̺̗̜͎͉̪̘̗͔̹̫͉͍̹͕̭͈̺͉̗̗͇͇͕̮͍̹͈̟̤̲̲̳̪̜̺̮̫͚͈̺̮̠̟͎͇͔̲̺̦̙͇̹͓̪̩̪̠̟͇̳͓͇̀̈͆̄͛͗͋͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̶̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̗͙̩͕̱͕͈̻̣͕͍̼̹̣̺͉͖̲̩̭͔̱̠̲̼̟͍̳̻̘̠̮̻͉͚͚̪̱̘̩̗̹̙̻̳̮͖̦͈̮̰̬̭͎͚̫̖̠͖̟͓̫̱͍͇͙̜̝̱̺̗̭̘̯̦̱͚͉̭̤̤̩͓̦̝͕̞̖̤̞̣͉̣̞̭̙̯̟͈͉̯̟͕̰̲̖̮̗̞̘̲̩̰͙̤̭̙̩̤͚͚̻̖̖͚͉̺͖̦͍̭̜͎̗̤̼͚̮͖̤̙̟͔̜̰͙̠̰̰̮͍̮͓̘͓̝̬̞̖̜͔̤͓͓̯͉̼͙̾̅̿̈́̽̋̏̾̉͛̂́̂͂̿̃͗͐͐͛͐̆͛͌̊͋͆͐͒͊̒͊̌͑̀̑͑̈̊̑̎͆̊̈́̓̂͌͆̓̃̽̄̃̓̊̿͆̌̂̽̌́͗̐̀́̊͗̐̊̽̀͛̋͒̊͌̏̓̽͋͗̅̽̿͗͗̏̉͋̉̅̂̍̊̊̈́̿̇́̀̓̽̓̇̊̃͂͛͒͊̂͌̉̐̑̈́͑͂͊͋͐̈́̂̿͆̃̐̽̑̾̀͗͐̓͛́̿̑̾̾̍̏͒̃̇̈́̈́͋̒́͐̀̅͂̒͒̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅş̵̨̧̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̡̧̛̛̖̞͍̺͖̭͕̮͇̖̟̹̫̯̲̖͈͈̳̰̥̻̫͕̱̮̪̞̬͈̠̟̜͈̱̥̘͇̺͍͖͓̺͍̬͈̠͇͙͓̼̥͍͉̫͍̺͉̠̤̺̠̙̩̯͇͙̩̰͈͇̩͈͉̺͓̪̱̰͈̣͇̦̲̠͎͔̱̹̞̦̟̰̱͎̫̞͇̹̬̘̣̪̳̜̝̼̺̭̜̠͉̝̳̘̪̥̟̟̠͍̭̖̺͈̱̱͈̟̣̗͎̙̭̣̝͓̙̘͙̥̗̘̘͉̰̘̤̰͕̝̠̮̞̟̰͔̜̹̣̣͔͉̃͛̃͑̀̑̍̋͋̋̎͊̎͗̾̍̓͆̅͐̍̎̌̀̀̈́̌͑͛͆̍͒̇͒̃̍͂͂̀̽̅̔̈́͐̒̊̎̿̊͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ť̶̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̣͖̞͇̭͍͓͉̘̮͙̬̟̠͉̹̭͔̲̣̙͎̺̙̮̼̪̖̪̟̘̙͙̝̗͙̝̮̹͓͖̼̗͉̬̟̹̹̫̭̦̳̳͉̱̯͍͍͕̹͇͕̪̙̫̖̣̜̳͔̣͈͖̭̰̗̯̺͓̣̺͖͚̜̼̰̞̤͈̠̦̂̄́̀̏̒̓̿͌̊͑̓͛̇̄̎̏̔̌͆̽̂̽̓̄̊͌́̊̉̓̏̀̑͛̌͆̀͛͊̌̓̂̌̍͊͌͐̈́̓͑̊͑̍̈́̇́̽̾̂̽̀̌̓̅̎̄̊̌̎̓͛̆̾̋̓́̏̆̍̄̓̆̾̀̀̾̌̈͑̊͐̽̿̑̉̿͐̅̏̑̿̍͊̊͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̨̨̛̟̳͚̗͔̺̳̻̭̺̩̝͍̘͇͉̬͔͖͎̪̘͈̺̞̦̪̤͔̬̙̬̝͈̯̥̥̞̱͈̰̝̣̗͍̘̾͑̽͐̆̆̃́̏͋͗́̒̊̾͛̂͋͘͜͜͝ţ̴̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̭̤̪̟̤̜̻͉͍̥̱͓̦̙͙͍̬͇̻͎̫̙͚͈̦͍̼͔̩̭̮̬̲͙̮̫̩̟̦̝̹̩̳̖̥͉̪̫̩͈͍̪̝̤͔̬̫̗̙̱͙̥̠̳̤̻̦͉̺͇͔̟͒̑̆̀̾̔̌̈́̈́̅͐̓̌̆́͑͂͌̐͆̑̈̑̃̑̓̆͊̈́̆͊̄̔̂̌̀̈͋̅̏̇̇͂͗̊̾̒̒̏̒̇̓́͗̄̍̿̓̂̈́̍͑͌͊̋͆̂̍̐̈́̀̊͒̉̄̄͛̾́̐̔̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠e̷̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̧̡̢͎̱̥̲̫̼̳͈̗͕̭͔͖̰̺͎͕̘̟͍͇͕̦̪̙̦̳̖̲̲͔͕̦̲͇̲̙̯̥͚̦̦̘͈͓̠̤̤̻̱͖̻̫͙̘̳̮̦̘̻̦̱̜̮̳̙͚̞͖̖͖͙͔̹̼͚͎̥͓̝̗̟̹̜̙̫̲̼̮̐͑̍̀̒̆̽͛̐̏̇̃̆̄͊̃͒̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĺ̷̢̡̨̧̡̨̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̮̝͈͙͖̭̫̤̣͉͉̝̣̘̠͖̺͎͍̟̰̦͇̬̥͙̼̻̳̲̺̙̝̲͓̮̭̣̺̟͙̣̣̦̬͓̞͖̟̺̼̭̱͎͈̙͖̤͈̙̹̬̣̝̫̳̤̜͉̥̰̭̬̹̖͚̱̠̜͖̗̩̤̬̭̫̱̦͖͖̮͈̼̘̣̰̼͙̘̝̯͍̭̳̱̥̘̟̞̼̝͓̲͉̘̜̤̼̖̹̰͉͔͇̯͓̻̲̠̯̹̯̝̞̖̤̪̭̦̙̺̞̳͇̜̘̖͓̤̫̘̜̝͍̯͖̭͇̫̼̱̥͙̬̬͔̠̪͈̟̬̤͚̟̾̽̃̍̄̀̄́͆͊̍̑̈́̆͂̂̽̑̾͆̈́̂̋́̆̃̍͂͆͊̎̽̈̒̈̔̊̈́̾̀̓̊̈́͛̽̃̓͋͐͆̎̃̊̌́͒̓͊͐̎͒̉͋́̾̿͌̋̈̃̑̀̿̌̌̂̃͒̀̆͊̾̿͆̿̃̋͋̇̎̈́̀͋͑̈̎̅͆͛́̋̈́̔͒̂̈́͂͑͗́̒͋̔̎͐̾̊̈́͆̀͑̃̈́̔͗̊̓̀̄̓̑̂͒̑̍̄̾̂͆̅̐͌͆̓́̇͋̉̆̇̀̍͊̿̀̔́͛̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅl̷̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̠͚̪͚͚̜̰͚͉͕͙͎͓̰͈̭̪̟͉͓̜̗̼̲͔̮̙̠̼̼͙͖̹͙͚̗͎̙̱̱̹̮̮̩͓̲̫͓̗͕̬̲̬̪̦͎̰̟͖̟̼͔̰̪͚̺̱̄̔̎́͑̓͋̊̓̂͐̀̊̃̒͂̀̈́̒̚̚͜͜͜ͅ ̶̨̡̢̢̨̧̳͔̹̻͍̟͈͎͙̗̦̪̰͍̟͔̯͓͈̳̠̻͍̯̫͚̗̳͙̼̲͍̬̥̩̹͔͈̭͎͚͎̱̙͓̞̥̳̤̜̤̥̱̳̗͍̦͓̲̥͖͇̞̠̤͍̦͓̫̯̺̪͕̻̜̮̲̤̼̤̲͎̬̙̱̫̞͍̲͙̲̞̩̭̼̥̞̱̹͍̫̺̺̜̳͖̃̋̄͛͛̎̈͌̎̈̂̌́̓̌̓̀͒̔̅̀́̋̾̐́̈̿́͊́͌̈́͐̾̀̅̋́̿̅̎̏̀͊̃̌̈́̅͂͆́̒͑̒͋̆̄̌̈́̈́͗̐͆̓̉̒̈́̾̉͂͋̍͊́̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅm̷̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̲̭̣̩̝̲͚̬̯̞̲͓͕̩̝̣̬̙̖͍̻͕̳̯͔̫̹͎̳͉͍̘̙̟̹͔̼̬̖̖̦̙͕͔̙̘͚̼̻͈̯̼̤̟̼̭͕̦̪͍̖͕̹͔͙͇̮̥͙̟͕̲͈̹̹̤̦̭̮̼̺̮̼͙̤̦̰̗̝͓̗̘̫͍͕͚̠̱̠̬̱̣̠̫̜͍͙͕̮̹̰̙̻͖̼͕̬̫͇͍̘͎̘̪̤̙̮͈͉̰̹̰̣̘͚͍̙͙͕̩͚̘̱̟̤̘̥̤͔̥̺̫̺͚͔͙͓͇͍͎͈̳̘̫̟̋̽̈́̐́̈́͌̏̍̋̅̐̀͒̈́̎́̑͌͌̈́͊̈́̈̅̽͂̄͑̅̾͌̾̓̏̒͐̒̎̀̾̉͆͌̀̒́̈̈́̈͑̐̃̈̈́͌̈́̿̀͋̾͋̄̉̆͒̓̒̏̽̂̈̿̈́̆̑̓̈̏̆̊̋̔̅̓͗̀̓̅́͂̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅë̷̢̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛͎͕̝̰̙͍̬̼͙̖͔̞͍̱͍̗͓̗͙̼͍͔͈͕̜̠̹̥͚̣͚̘̣̖̦̞͖̗̞͖͈͇͉̣̝̳̖̬̫̜̯͚̗̺̖̻̪̙̠̞̮̮͙̹̖̜̙̘̺͖͈̳̭̰͇͎͈̹͚̻̣̩̹͓͚̬̗̟͇͇̤̘̲͙̥̲̙̮̟̳͇̭̱͔̱͈̺͈̖͍̲̹̩̘͍̯̥͇̳̰̰̰͚̱̹̗̗̼̮̬̼̙̱̻̤͕͈̭͔̭̫̩̥͙̼̟̣̺̲͎̱̰̞̬͔͙̳͙̣̣̪̦̳̙͈̲̹̲̔͗́͆̈́̓̄̌̂̆͌̅̾̽͂̃̋̐̂͂̾͊͆͛̅͊͐͂̈́͒͗̈́̊̎̐̄̋̍͆͂̒͂̇̈́̉̉͗̀͆̾̎̋̿̀̈́̐̈́͐̾̉̈́͑̓̑̀̈́͛̓̾̋̆͗̿̒̍̈̋̄̌̈͆͗̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̛̙̖͕͎̜͖̤̙̪̜͎̲̘͔̤͚̻̰͈͚̤̩̹̠̫̰̬̠̫͍͓̫̩̟̜̦̱̩̳̙̙͍̟͇̖̦̬͍̱̲̬̝͓͇͈̳̺̪̠̗̱̣̗̟͍͙̳̰̠̮͉̦͚̥̦̲̤̰̘̥͕̩̥̐̽̇̌͗̇̎̂̎̀̓͌̎̑͒̅͒́́̐̋̽̋̌͛̽́͛́͆͆̀̀͗̎̓̃̋̎̉̓́̐̃͗̅̂̾͂̄̐́̂̿̈́̈́̾͋̍̒̇̀̔͛̉̋͌̊͆̽̋̌̆͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẇ̵̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̭̘̘̻̱̪̥͕̻̞͕̝̩͔̘͚͕̞͕͕̱͔̗̲̼͙̣͈̗̝̭̩̳̬̻̰̟̙̤͓̬͙̺̜͕̻̤͇̥̩͓̠̠̜̱̤̙͈̹̲̠̗̫̤̹̭̭̞̭͉̙͉̲͕͙̪̲̖͙͇̮̮̮̖̜̣̮̮̲͔̰͎̈̒͗̾̏̽̈́̂̎̌̂́͗̈́̾͆̋̂̉́͌̇̈́̄̐́̌̉́̑̎̍̇̏̃̓͛̉͋̌̎̒̿̃͊͌́̒̅͆̎̆͛̊̒͆̅̅͂̄̉͋͌͑̔̓͛̔̓̑̏̈́̐͊͌́̓́̒̌̎͒̈́̇̈́́̎̐̐̄̇͊̄̑̀̾̾̈́̾̃̂̈́̾͛̊͆̃̽̾͌͐̋̅̒͆̏͛̉̃̓́̋̈́͆̔̓̃͑̋̄̾̒̓̾̀͗̃̿̓͑̈́̾̉́̿̀̊̒̉̏͂͑̍́̾̃͐͆̾͊̔̎̾̎̅̈̂̃̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅh̶̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̧̝̗̲̱̖̹̙̺̻͎͕̠̲͉͔̭͉̭̯͕̰̣̯̜̝̩̩̯͉̜̳̮̬̠͇͉̥̗̱̞̦̞̘̜̯͍̘̳̯̳̫̭̹̻̫̺̫͍̞̭͔̱͇̲͓͈̻̘̙̯̘̪͚̫͓̝̺̻̜̲̪̱̻̳̼̜͖̺̭̝̘̃̓̀̈̀̓̀̆̋̄̓̔̍̾͋̾͂͐̾͋́̇̐̽͋̿̍͛̿̓̀͐͑̓̔̀̀̒̌̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅà̴̢̧̛̛̰̱̠̰͙͖̳̞̋̆̈͌́͆̅̈́̇͒̉́̎̌͂̔͒͒̈́̀̃͆̈́̿͆̑̂̅͗̎͊̀̾͛̄̓̇̂̒̅̒̓̔̓́́̅̉̽̽̇͊̏̈́͗̌̿̐͒͗̋̔̋̂̿́̆̚̕̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝t̸̢̨̡͓̝̙̱̗̬̝̺̰̤͍̙̖̟̜̝̜̩͇̤̜̘̟̗̭̭̰͔̭̠̟̗͓̤͖̲̝͙͓̠͍͇̞̺͙̜̙͒̋́̉͛̌́͆͌̏̈́̇̈̂͊̔̈́̈́̿͌͊͂̐̑͛͐͌͊̓̓̈̀͆̈́́́̌̽̈̈̎̍̔̑͋̀̂̏͒̓͗̒̒̆̇̅̍́̋͒̃͂͂̓̊̃̔̽̈́̂́͌͐̆̿͛̓̉̉̅̀̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͙̖͉̬̥̹̙̻̬̤̲̗̮̰͙͓̯͙̫͎̣͎̝̱̪̪̩̥̤̣͍̠̯͙͓̗̠̳̰͕̪̼͍̟̗͈̝͉̝̘̬̯̖͚̯̠͈̲̯̝̼̠̫͎̥̬̰͚̰̳̦̩̲̝̜̺̱͎̳̮͉̞̪̳͉͚̣̣̰̭̪͕͉̹̭̱̥͛̀̄̎̍̊̆̊̃̾̊̆̅͛̈̈́̉͆̂͋̔͐͌͆͒̃͗̈́̃̊̈́̄̍̅̏̓̔̎͊͆̌̏̽́͊̐̈́̀̎̑̉͂͌̉̒̌͂̇̔̑̂̐͊̊̓̏̇̀̈́̍͂̔̋̀͑̈́̓͌̋̓̃͒͌̌̄͐̍̓̍͋̒̈́̂̔̒̅̒̋̈́̍̓͗̈́̽̆̂́̃͗́̀̽̽́͆̽̃́̓̽̔̎̓̊͒͒̂̐̍͑́̋͑̑̉̈͊͗̈́́̎̅̀́̒̇͛̀̒̇͆͗̈͒̈̾́̋͌̆͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̛̯̼͇͉͇͍̣̙͕̬̭̹͚͖̟̱͕͖͕̜̙͖̱̠̠̘͚̲̙͇͉̲̰͚̱̼̺̘̻̙̹̮̦̣̥̮̻̳̟̣͓͈̠̣̬͎̯̟͖̫͓̟̰̫̪̺͎̩͓͚̥̫͎̙͕̝͕̗͚̹͙̥̝̟̖̘͈̬͙̗̮̰̯͓̲̘̭̬̞͈̳̘̻̫̯̰̹̬̠̭̫̪̠̯̯͎͖̳̹̥̜̞̻͇̳̟̘͈̭̻̦̠̤̳̘̟̜̬͈̮̗̼̰̪̞͖̲̯͖̬̟̠̲̼͉̩̮̖̙͚̪̦̠͈̩͍͙͙͍̳̱̱͖͖̣̼̘͚̬͍̙̘͒̂̐̑̉̀̈͋͋̈̓͗͐̏̑̉͋̿͌͗̉̆̆͗͂̆̾̓̒̑͋͘͘̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̰͉̲̮̣͍̲͙̯̺̘̪̖̮̲̰̳̳̻̖͚̗̘̻͓̬̘͈͕̹̖͎̥̰͉͎͈̳̟̳̖̙̙̱̲͉͖͉̲̠͇͙͙̝̳̺̭̜̰̟̠̹͖̘͖͓̞̱̱̲̭͊̓͗̿̀̌̆͗̂̓͛́̈̈͒̎̅̃̍͗̔̐̀̽̑͐̓̐͋͊̋͑̐̈́̂̓̑̽́̀͌̉͐̿͐̽͋̋̽̉͋̈́̓̈̿͛̂̓̓̌͆̿͌͊̎̅̌́̀̿́̈͊̽́͊̉̐͌͋̈́̆̓̋̀̂́̿̓͌͛͐̐̄̂͗͛͗̇̉͑͒̀͑̒͛̈́̎̂͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅǫ̸̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̣̘̫͉̹̼͉̮͕͎̺͇̞̜̜̖͍͔̖͈͉͓͓̤̲̪͚̜͍͉̝̻̙͙͎̼̥̲͖̳͎̪͚͚̬̹̺̪͔͉̯̪̱̻̪̩͕̼̫̦̫͍̟̪̝̘͚̮̻͈̤̘̲͇͓̗͙̦̞̙̥̠̫̜̬̩̟̮̳̺̰̮͚̲̱͈̱̳̬̻͚̫̰̦̘̮͙̳̼̥͇̯̮͕̺̝̥̥̥̘̘͇̫͍͚̰̲̯͕̼͇̥̮͖̟͕̫͖̩̖͔̯̬̼͎͔̖̳̯̯͉̝̗̒͑̾́̒̂̍̑͒͆͂̂̋̊͆̾̇̋̿̍̾́͋̆͗̑̏͒͌̀̽̐͂͋̈́̀̍͆̓̆͆̉̌̑̀̐͐̿̿̃̌̓̏̓̅̑̍̐̔͆̓̃͛̄̌͂̓̈́͌̊̇̃͐̀̽͗͛͑̄̄̂̇̎̅͆̾̒̀̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̹̱͖̼̯̘̙̳̻͚̤̯͈̳̞̻̼̙̼̤͉̬̘̬̝͙͓̙̣͓͓̞͕͈̮͎̪̺̘̻̺͙͎̞̦͍̦͇͔̤̙͓̫͈̪̗͖͙̻̘̦͈̤̣̠̱̞̲͙̤̥̞̳̼̭̬̓̈́͗͑̑͐̿͗̏͊͋̂͆͊̍͑͑̋̈͒̊̍͗͒̑̾̆͌̍̏͐̒̾̇́̍́̅̈̉̄́̓̽̀̈́̈͂̿̓̔͆̊̒̈́̌͑̒̊͗̈̈́́́͒͛̓̾͐͗͂̑̏̄͑̀̈́̒̃͌͊̋̐̀͋̆̂́͊̈́̓̒̽̏͂͒̐̀͛̀̊̎͊̔͛̓͒̅̓͂̃̈̽̽͂̾̀̍̊́̌̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ȩ̵̨̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͕̤̩̪͍͖̖͔͖̫̩̥̮͈̼̘̰̜̣̲̼͈̲̳̜͎̪͎͈͎̺̰̖̗̼̻̗͈͙͕͚̟̺̜̳̜̻̖̫̰̲͎͉͎͍̬͙̩͖͇̜̳̥̞̪̙̰̝͎̤̹͖̮̘̘̟̬̰͔͉̬͕̼͓̥͎̗̜̪͈͓͔͖̩͎̰̩̲̼̪͚͕̦̣͇̯̜̮̻̥͎͇̫̲͈̪̝͓͉͕̗̳̣͉̲̣̣̙͚̮͎̳͍̬̞̮̥̯̳͙͇̟̭̺̪̞̤͈̝͓̹̠̝̲̖̻͇̭̙͚̭̞̤̺͎̥͓̰͙͎͓̰̺͕͕̱̼̹̅͗͋̈́̍͊̅̈́̀̾̈́̾̿͌̋́͛̋̋̈̒̆̽̂͛̔͊̈́̀̀̍̆̔̀͊̊͌͆͂͆͗̍̈́̒̏̋̍̈̒̍́̐͆̅͗͆̍̌̏̏́͐͂̈́̂̓̒̿̋̒̽͛͂̀̆̊̑̐͂̅̔̀̈́͆́̈́̓̎̀̉́̉̌͗̓̂̈̒̎̍̑͊̃͑͑͐͐̐̔̇̽̑͐̀̓̀̇͑̀̿̇͆̓̈̂̅̓͛̾̊̎̉͆̉̄̀͐̍̃͐̒̈́̀̓̍̆͑̏̈̒̿̃̈́̅̂́̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̛̛͉̦̮̪̰͍͉͔͚̞̬̠̟̠̙͚̖̞̼̞̼̗̤̝̥̭̙̦̖̤̭͇̝̳͚͇̬̜̞̭̲̞̣͇̫͈͔̹̘͕̭̣̣͔̫̮̫͈͖̹͖̮̘̪̖̤̩̥͙̠̰̻̻͇̗̞̼̮͚͔̝̦̞̜̻̼̗̰̭͔̯̗̼̀̓̂̀̂̆́́̆͗̌͑̅̋͊͛͗́̍̌̽̈́̔̎͑̍͊͒̌͑̐̑͂̎͑̅̓̾͗͐̒͗̊̏͒͐͛͊́̿͗̍̐͐̓̄͗͋͆̂̆͑̑̀̃̑̂̋̔̃̒͂̀́̋̒͛͂̆͋͌͆͆͂́͆̊̆͋̊̄̏̇͌̾̎̿̊̇̓͗̈̈́̐̔̽͗̍̒͌̌̀́̍͗͂̐̌̿̅̋̋͊̒͛̀̈̂̔̔͌̀͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅȃ̸̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̱̩̝̩̝̣͚̳̩͚̗̤̹̗̦̞̟̳̫̬̬͖͓̫͚̩̞͔̮͎̖̫̗̜̘̗̺̘̟̹̦͉̰̠̭͖̣̖͓̰̜̘̫̣̯̝̲͉̜͙̅̉̎̎̓͂̈́̀̄̄͒̅̃́͑̊̈́̆̌͌̔̐́̎͌͑̔̐̐̓͐͊̊̐̓̇̊͆̾͌͂́̿̔͋͂͑́͂͑̽̾̄͑̍̓̾͐̓͊̈́̀̾̄̽̍̑͋̉̇͑͒̍͊̅̈́̔͆̄̉̓̀̐̒̊̏̀̍̾̇̉́̓̂̒̅̎͂̿̂̑̓̐̂̀̈́̓̈́͋͛̈̈́͐͐̑͗̏̂̀́̽̉̀̊͂̀͊͗͐̅̽͑̂͂͂̋͐̎͌͑͑̇̏̈́͑̐̇͊̄̾̈́̀̄̓́̇̍̌̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅṟ̵̢̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̛̻̻̥͇͕̠̦̫̫͇̣̪̰͉̥͖̘͓̠̘͉͓̯̭̙͇̱̮̖̳̟̲̝̰̭̲̻̝̗̺͙͎͈͚̹̱͚̠̱̞̝͙͔̗̹̤͓̺̼̻̯͍͎͇̭͔͚̭̬͉̩̗̤͕͍̥̤͎̱̝̫̥͕̤̤̣̦̯͔͉͚͍͈͙̹̮͍̙͉̟͔͔̖͍͓͈͍̗̝̝̞̮̩̯̺̤̭̯͔̹̮̬͔͓̞͙̼̹̲̟͈̘̳͈̜̥̿̓͆͐͛͊̅̑̊̇̋̊̊̃̎̉̍͑͆͒̾͌͆̿̋̿͐̍̋̾̀̂͐̽̊̉͋̈̽̈́̅̎̊̉͆̑̐̏͗̾̃̇͊̈̉̽̈́̑̉͋̌̒̔̈́͋̈́̒́͛̉͆͊̎̓̎̈̐̿̓̑̊̈̌̑̑̆̿̏̈́̒̅͛͑́̾͐̆͒̌̈́̍̈́̉͗͛̑̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝e̴̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̡̛̛̼̘̱͖͎̭̺̦̮͈̫̞̦̠̟̦̤̟̪̞̦͍̘̫̙̱̙͕̱̗̬̖̠̫͉̫̩̤͎͚͈͙͔̞͈̗͇̪͉̟̮͇̦̹̜͓͉̙̘͕̮̻̯̲͍̙̬̠͇̙̥̞̥̭͇̦͖͓̺͖͙̯͍͎̹̖̺͖̥̗̫͈̤̙̞̥̗͍̰͓͙̠̬̳̤̺̹͕̜͉̫̞̤̬̖̦͍̹̮̙͍̞̬̠̯̙̪͉̲̞̦̯̜̔̔̇̔͗͛̽͊̽̊̔̓̾͊͂̒̅̍̿͒͆̓͒̽͐͊̾̍̇̑͆͒͐͗͒̈́̑͐͊̂̄̍̈̈́̽̾͑͂̽͛͗͆̀̀̌̑̎͌̀͌̃̋̿̋͋͛̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̫̥͇͓͈̞̦̤̱̼̣̫̜̗̤͉̼͇̮̦̱̘̖͎̲͇̯̲͇̦̲̪̗̖̗̠͎̭̞̝̫̞͖̫͖͉͔̮͙͕̬̞̜͕̭̦̜̩̼͍̺̱̱̪̤͚̮̗̥̥͈̭̫̜̖̠̟̯̬̩̖̭̜̗̲̖̮̝̳͇̰͎̫̝͚̩̬̘̱̟̜͓̗͎̲̲̭͖̝̗̭̮͉̩̤͇͚̹̼͚̺̻̭̯͖̞̠̬̻͓͍̖́͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅą̵̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̙̖̞̙̩̗̞͍͖̤̳̭͔̤͕̰͉͈͓͖̙͖̜̥̘͓̞̙̹̣͇̝̹̦̪̙̖͍̭̝̥̘̖̦̺͉̰̩̫̣̩̼͍̼͙̭͕̬̟̺̪̹̳̙̤̫̜̭̝̣̰͉̣̞̲̘̪̟͈̣̭̫̖͉̱͖̮̖̩̙͓̣͓͖͎̖̤̪͙͓͙̞͚̞̣̥̘̞̬͕̺̦̦̳̟́̇͐̅̉̈̑̽͐̔͗̏̓̔̃͂̔̅͆̈́̅̏͛̓̆̊̌̆͆͛͑̈̉͛̀̿̒̉̑̑͐́͐́͗͂̿̍̈́̑̋̉̎͊̐̈́̒̅̓̅͊̉̈̂̐̀̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅņ̸̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̛̪̞͖̙̤̠̣̩̯͍̮̩̪͉͕̠̺̥̭̰̮̖̬͖̖̺̙̮͕̙͇̜͚̳̗͚̫̣͙͇̣̞̗͙̪̝͕̠͚̤͕̫͚͇̣̩̙̟̙͎͙̤̣̻̤̩͖͉̻͎̹̞̼̯͔̫̲͓̳̱͈̠̻̫̠̻͇͙͖͕̖̘͓̼̟̭̞͙̻̎͌́͗̈͛̽͗̓̌̇͒͊͆͂̂͋͒̊͌̄̃̂̆͐̐̉͋̐̃̔̓̋̎̀͋͌͗͘͜͜͝͝ͅd̷̨̡̨̡̛̯̝̤̣͉͙̝̯͕͔̝̬̰̗͙̲̳̦͓͓͉̲̱̣̺͍͚̲̥͎̟̩̙̜̞̜͎̮̣͈̱͉̝͍̫̘̖̯͔̠̫͇̭͓̏̈́̃̽̔̈́̐̈́̋̓͗̂̿̑̽̈́̇̆͋̌̆̃̈̀̈́̊̆͋̍̿̋̐͛̏͋̒̓̊͋̔͒̂̌̆̈́̈́̊́̾̿̂̔̂́͂͂̾̍̾̄̽̾̑̆͑͋͋̉̎̎̿̀͆͐́̉̏̆̒́̏͊̅̔͋̆̐̀͒̈̀̌̆͐͂̐͗͂̿͋͆͗̅͂̀̽́̌̈́̔͑̒̓̒̈́̈́̇̑̈́͑̏̌̋́͌̆̆̓͆͗̑̂̏̽̑͐̅̾̾̈́̍͛̋́́͒̄̅͆̾͂͋͆̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̺̝̰̼͇̬̯͕͔̻̟͚̺̥̝͖̝̱͙͓̩̝̰̩͇̣̱͔̭̯̜̩̞̹̹͇̗̯͈͈͎̙̝̥̠̫̼̪͍̬͉͚̭̙̞̣̣̜̲̮̮̩͉̞͇̤͎̩̯̬̥͙̲̗͎͍̲̯̥̗͚̲̱͓̗̣̞̘͔̱̮̖̪͖̬͖͙͎͚͎͙͍̪͓̙̖̬̦͓͕̣͎̣͎̱̼̮̣͉͇̯̙͍̬̠̪͎̥͕͉̼͒̎̈́̀̄͌̋̆̂̍̏̐͑̌̋͌̀̈́̇̓͂͊̎̀́̿̂̂͑͂͌̾̍͂̃͂̔͐͛̀́̋̅̅̍͊͊̽̊̔̉̑͛̇̈̈̐̆͒̑̄̂͋̐̏͗͗͒͗́̾̆̒͐̇̐̆̅͊͑̂́̑̈̀̒̔̓̿̒̉̔͋̋̋͋͌̐͂̽̓̌̒̃̅͌̓͐̈̾̏͋̎̍͋̈́̋̓̉̈́́̀̀̈́͂̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̵̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̧̧̬̟͉̻͔̗̮̬̠̤͍̟̠̟̮̘͖̣̯̮͈̤̞̳̞̻̭̫͙̠̭̩̪͖̝̖̩̳̳̖̗̟̤̝̻̮̠̗̯̳͇̥͚̳̰̼͇̜̲͍̳͎̙̟̼̩̦͒̾̂̉̑͂́͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̹̺̦͔͙̣͚̦͈̠́͆͋͗͑̾̓͠a̷̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̜̣͖̻̪̥̞̹̭̗̯̠̜̻̟̼̪̣̳̯̤͚̺̰͉͖͚̣̖͚͙͖͎͖̻͚̝̯̫̹͖͖͈̗̺̬͍̳̫̟͚̘̭̠͖̜̲̟̰̰̲̪̱̬͉̼̱̲͙̪̥̬͔̼̟͔̫̼̻̜͕̦̗̮̜̰͕̮̪̰̹̠̣̞̗̼̜͉̞̩͕͉̺͖̗͔̣̠̱̣͙͉̞̬͚͖̫̩̘͇̩̰̼̤̘̤̟̞̗͚̤͚̦̪̹̱͚̭̻̟̫͍̗͕͈͎̾̌̈́͐̒̌͆́̓̎͗̑͗̀͑̃͛̿͛̊̃͐̂̔͐̌̒̏̔͌͂̂́́̄̓͊͊͐̿͛̑͒̎͛͌̑́̈́̀̔͑̐̀̆̍͗̔͌͆̿͛̈́̀̈́̀̐́͋̇̓͐͛̇͐̽̎͂̈́͑̄͒͐̾͒̆̍̏̋͂̃̃͒̏̌̀͆̈͆̎̾̔͂̅̆̏̐̎́̉͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅẗ̵̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̧̨͓̜̠̮̦̞̱̗̳̰͔̠̮̰̯͙͖̬̹̦̩̙̰̥̣͍̯̗̟̜̻̺̼̭̝̙͈͍̼͉͈̦͍͙̖͙͓͙̻̪̻͉͇̘̯͖͈̪̮͎̘̳̹̩̫̜̪̝͖͕͔̺͎̞̯̮̲̖̙͉̣͉̞͎̳͚͙̹̜͖̩̮̱̪͚̞̠͔̠̝̖͙̯̬͖̘̗̜͔̹̼̥̳͇̥̥̪͎̦̣͓̻͈̮̺̲͚͜͜͜͜͜͜ ̸̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͓͕̣͉̪͈̱̮͇̰͕̳̟͙͉͇̣͖̼͓͙̮̥̠͖̙̫̱̝̘͓̺̘͕̹̝̻͈̲̻̲̦̩̰̹̜͕̮̺̘̥̩̜͇̱̹̱̤̞͍̠̤̹̩̱̖̺̝̬̭̦̹̙͓̲̻͖͕̳̳̖̼̭͇͉̂́̓̇̀͂̉͑̾̓͋͒̅̈́͊̊͗̓͌͛͐̎̎͑͊̿͐̐̌̀͒̀̾̓͌̍͆͋̑̒̊͆̃̀̈̒̌̍̀͛̈́͛͒͒͒̓̒̐̋̆̌̉̈́̿̆̓͛͒̾̓͗̋́̉̋̋͑͋͌̉̂̇͑͊͋͗̓̒̏̐͊̍̊̈́̊͆͛̇̎͐̽̉̄͗̇̃̾͗͑͋̈̇́̋͑̀̏̍̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅt̷̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͉͚̤̬̗̪̝̤̦̗̤̘̞̳̞̙̬͕͈̣̭̦͈̥͚̗͍̪̦̘͙͎̻̱̹̱͇͈̯͕̱̟̘̝͇̲̠̜̣̮̗͔̬̯̥͇͔̱̱̼̣̞̞̝͔͎̫͍̲͑͛͐̑̑͑̒̍͋̿͂̈́̒͊̔́͆͂̓̌͛̇̎̈́͂̐͗̒̉̅̆͊̔͊̈́̀̿̈́̂̾́̀̈̆̈́͋̐̌̈́̒̒̾̾͂̉̈́͌̈̎̃̅̊̈́̂̌͂̆̋̌͌̎͛͒̈̒͛̊̋͆̓͛͆͊̇̃̍̈́̈̌̋̽̌̈̇̀̇̑̉̍̔̀͋͒̔̎̉̈̀̏̆̉͂̓̓͒̓̈͂̌͂̎̂̃͊̐̐́͐̎̑͒̀̅̏͑̊͊͑͌̑́͒͗͛͊͋͒̔͆͒̇̈́̀͛̀̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅh̸̢̢̛̛̛̬̭͈̼͔͔̪̙͎͇͍͇͕͕͔̗̲̳̟͎̟̞̤̺͈̤̤̣̭̳̫͐̓͆́̐̑̉̅̿̀̈́͌̃̇̔͛̒̔̄̾͆̏̽̂̀̅̄̅̀̈̄̋͛̈́̾͛͛̓̎̓̌͊̈́́͌̍̽̍̀̑̐̂͌̀̌͒͊̍̊͋̌͛̄̄͐͆̐͛̏̿̃̂̊͋̓̉͑͆̐̋̇̉̑̊̑̓̔͂̀̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ȩ̵̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̲̼̯̣̘̯͙̦͍͈͍͔͙̼̫͍̥̱̠̺̫̲͉̩̞̙̩̼̙̪̻̥̘̩̦̞̥̟̮͖̔̅̑̈́̆͆͒̍͌̈̉̄̿̂̇̃̌̿̈͆̓̄̈͋̐̽̃̋̔̍͑̂̇̿̆̀̓͂̋͒͛̈̉̓̒̓́̀̏͛̍̈́̿̒͛̈́́̑̾̀̅͑̈́͐̄́͊̾̈́̅̉͒̓̅͒͋̀̊̎̋͆͛̾́̈̄̔͗͆̄͑͛̆͛̈́͒̃͊̃͆̌͌̇̌̽̏̓̍́̀̿̒̎͊̎́̐̍̽̔̍̓̒̅̆́̓͊̒̃̎͒̀̒̌̓̊̅͐̽̎̓̃̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̢̢̻̲̼̥̤̳͍̜͉̻̘̯̗͓̜̪͈͕͈̰̱͍͎̰̗͖̻̻͕̮̩͉̖̜̜̪͕͇̠̱̟̥͔̳̻̟̯̠̰̙̤̼̞͎̩̞̫͉̫͚̩̣͈͔̻̩̦͕͎͕̤̼̗̠͇̜̳̲͎̙͔̜͖̺̰̻̻̞̳͈̝̯͚͉̳̟͍̟̟̫̗͓̠̙̥͚͖̣̟͉̳̘͈̟̲̮̣͇̙̜̱͚̩̗̦̰̻̬̰͇̰̞̩̘̻̤̪̯̹̣͕͕̝͈̖̣͚͎̹̱͕̪̖̣̤̩̱̦̟̟̹̦̹̯̥͓̥͕̯̦̮͔̒̈̅̀̽̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅç̶̧̛̜̰̰͚̥̲̦̯̀́̅̈͌́̀͑͂̌̑̉͛͐̉̑̍͑̊̆͛̆̽̓̓̾̉͑̅͗̽͑͊̾͑͛̊̾̿̎̎̌̊̉̒̈̇̆̌̈̈̅̿̓̒̃͒͋̎̂́͌͐̈́̂̔̊̈́͗̂̚̕͘̚͝ȧ̸̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̧̧̨̛͙̩̖̰̘̬̬͖̻̤̠̝̠͖͖̥̩̯̖̻͔̬̹̫͉̝͇̲̥̹̞̹̯̼̗͚̗̞͕̪̫̰͕͉̹̙̪͕̦͙̣̯͕͇̹͓̟̰̱̼͚̼̳̹̦̜͍̳͇͇̱̻͚̯̹͈̩̙̫͍̥̗̞̬͓̫͚̦̩̔͂͆̉̈̍̽̋̀͋͂̎͒̉̈̀̾͛̍͒̐̀̒͒̍̀̃̎̇͗̈́̐̍͆͐͂̽̈́̅̍͐̓̓́̔͆̉̍͊̀͑̾̋͛̈̊͆̐̊̓̒̌̅̋̈́̾̋͂̐̆͊͛͂͂̍͑̃͗̃̀͌͌͊̓̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅs̵̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̙̻͈̭͎̺̝̙̝̻̞͎͓̻̭̝̪̩͇̙̭͙̬̤̜̝̥̮̟̯͓̙͉͖̦̗͕̙̭̦͖͈͙̙̼͕̦͈̲͓̤̳͖̩̻̰̖̝̞͎̳̘̙͕͎̳̫̲̜̜̦̟͚͍̻͎̤̮̣̼̭̟̯̙̯̼͍̩͔̭̗͇̦̲̦̙͍̩͙̫͉̭̯̩͖͍̰̥͍͈̼̟̟̲̮̮̺̺̩̼͍͍̼̲̳̠̲̱̝̫͖̣̪̻̦̪̠̩͚͕͎̗͚̞͉͖͖̭͈̲̱͓̣͙̪̱̟̤͈̖͉̪̣̤͕̪͔̮̪͇̮͓͍̼̬͙̗̫͍̤̑̽̉͆̍̓́́̾̊͒͆͛͆̇̒͋͆̂͋͋̎̑̏̇̏͊̀͑̾̾͒͗̑̇́̏̈́͒̒͋́͐̋͋̄̒̌̓̎̐͌͋̾̋̏̄̎͒̍̈́͛̈́̂̓̄̀͊̃̾̍͌̓̆̾̀̾͂́͌̐͆̓̂̔̃̈́̃̓̍͌̒̔̆̐̋́̏̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̡̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̧̛͉̰̺͈̪̱̰̼͎̝͓̮̣̝̤̼̗̩̮͎̲̩̣͔̟̠̮̺͎͇͙͎̯̞̣͈͙̜͕̝̺̪̻̭͓̣̹̳̺̝̬͙̫͓̥̠͇̠͕̤͚͕̫̰͙̬̠͔̺̰̩̬̩̜̳͍̦̮̟̗̙͎͓̤͇͕̠̥͕͚̲͉̙͈͕̞̮͚̪̩͈̭̣̙̦̱͎̜̣̤̣̘̥̳͙̺͉͇̘̯͈̲͎̬̲̤̟̩̮̦̞̫̗͈̲̞̳̘͇̖̘̩̦̣̥̻͖̬̩̜̟͓͈͉͎̘̩͎͍̹͇̳̠͖̤̈́̀̔̈̐͆͊̂̓̈́͐̑̐̐̓͛̈́̉̿͌͆̓͐͊̑̽̔͌̈͋̆̐̀̍͛̾͋̿̾̀́̒̈́͂̉͂͗̏̃̔̀̍̀́̀̋́̋͛̿̽̓͒̂̀͋̆́̉͐̌̊̓̽̃̅͑̀͂̿̀͐̍͋̈́̈́̊̍̇́̽̃̈̎̾̀͐̃͐̓̉̐̾̀̅̊̿͑̑̆̀̅̃̉͊̇͛͋͆̉͑̅̋̑̇͌̀͂̈̈̓́͊̈́̌́̇̏̐̊̀͐̾̊́̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̧̹̪̰̱̙̠̺͕͍͚͉̝̯͓̩̯͙͎̣͖̮̪̯̫̟̰̠̹̝̼̗͇̱͉̮̣̖̹̰͉͕͓̲̪̼̰͈̩͐̔͊̒̑̂̅̓̐̎̍̉̀̒̒̅͋̂̈̽̀̉͂̈͑̿̔̄̍̅̈́̆̆͋̒̆̈̐̒̄̀̊͆͒̌͊͒̓́͆̒̏̇̽̆̎̄̿̈͂̓͒̏̂̓͊̃̍͒̿̐̊̓̈̓̉̐̃͌̿́͗͗̀͊̽̇̋̔͌̄́̏̀̃̿̓̄͂̎̀͋̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅį̸̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̤̦̞̰̲̞̜͖͎̲̳̲̗̞̩̟̦͚͉͚͔̥̰̖͓̤̹̙͎̣̭̗̮͖̠̤̙̭̯̝̠̺̝̳̯͓̰̟͉̤̗̞͉̩̩͎̣̠͈͍̪̟̩̲̖̙͓̺̝̪̣̹̥̫͍̭̖̩͕̩͔̙͎̪̣͈̻̜̦̻̠̭̮̺͎͍̻̮͚͔̭̥̟̮̬̱̭͈̮̺̣͖͍͚͇̺̗̰̼͈̲̗̲̦͍̰̠̩̳͚͇͚̦͖̫̹̤̠̻͓̰̘̱̣̥̭̰̱̳̜͓̱̣͙͖̲̞̲͈̰̜̲̤̞̞͕͍̩̰̘͓̠̻̬̘͎̥̜̃̂̑͐̈́̈́͆̑̂̑̆̀͊̍͛͆̑̈̄̌͊̀̆̈̈́̌͆͛̍̃̆̀͑̀̾͂̍̇͑̾̂̈́̈͆̀͆̓̿̅͒̋̉̎͂̀̊̽͊͐̈́̆̔̇̉̒̈̅̆̐̈́͒͑͌̆͒͐̽̒͌̊͑͆͛̑̀̓́̅̿̔̊̅̿̔́̆͒̄͒̓̀̒͗̆̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̸̡̛̛̛̛͙̱͙̬̦̥̐̐́͂̈́͂̏̉̆͂̇̈́̍̓̾͆͐̌͐͂̈́̽̀͌̆̃̀̓̌̎̓̓͊̒́̀̽̿̉̽̿̈́̐̀͗̍̅͆̍̋͗́̔͌̍̐̑̈̿͑̈̈́̊͂̿͗́̓̒͛́͑̌̑͌̅͌̽̾͗̾͊̅̀͌̂̀̏̽̐̾͋͂̈́̆̒͑̒͒́͒̈́̓͋̈̋̑͑̿̾̂̎̈́͋̽̈̽̾̋̒͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠.̶̧̡̨̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̛̛͇̫͎̳̱̳̜̗͖̲̪̻͉̞̝̤͚̗̦͚̲͔͉̹̺̟͈̟̞̗̣̤͍̖͔̟͎̟̖̱̠͚̯̬̦̱̹͔̻͈̟̹͔̝̯͇̳̗͙̲̭̱̦͕͔̳͉̬̗̪̣̯̼͕͎̘͚̟̺̻̖͚̲̙̣͕͕̼̗͙͙̠̬͇͈̹̼͍͎̜͖̜̳̗̞͎͔̣̘͓̖̫̩̰̣͕̭̝̜̱̙̗̲͉̥̟̳̤̖͚̭̥̩̠̋̎̆͆̉̒͊͂͋̇́̀̏̋͊̏͑́̔̇̑͛̍̎͂̆̈̑̉́̐̆̀͋͂̉̓̂́͐̿̑̀͆͗͐̀̄́̐̀̂̇̋͋͋͐͌̈̂͐̅͂̄̒̔̊̈́͊͐̂̈͂̆͒͑̂̓̿́̋͗́̈́̾̇̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̞͇̦͙͍̱̺̥̺̘̤͎̙͖͚͍̟͕̹̰̠̮̺̱͕͓͖̜̲̻͕͓̳̯̹̭͚̫̠̘͍̙̦͈̦̟͍̯̙͉͙̩̖̳̜͙͍̬̻͖̮̫̳̟̹͎̗̣͔̘̙͇͔̳̝͔̜̯̬̞̺̣̙͈͈̣͓͎͙̹̪̦̠̦͈͔̗͎̦̻̦̬̤̞̺̰͖̗͓̘̭̞̼͓̦̱̭̟͕̼͇̦̼͈̖͖̙͈̝͔͓̖̦̲̞̟̜̼̬̠͖̙̣̙̈́̒̾͗̈̄̒̓̓́͊̀͊̓̂̓̋̽͌̐̓̑̐̋͛͋̎̄͐̄̈́̐̈́̈͐̀̓̀̓͛̈́́̈́̐̈̔̏̌͗͗͋̋̉͊̀̈́̎̉̄̑͐͋͋̾̄̉̊̇͊́͐͗̎̎͋̀̏́͂̓̄͗̂̓̈́̐̀̔̀̓̕̕̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̦͓̟̭̻̙̞̬̺̫̰̫̪̝̯̝̱̲̘͕̲̰̗̮̰̱̣͈͔̳̤̠̤̣͕̟̯͎͎͈̙̠̯͔͔̖͚̮̗̫̣̭͙̘̳̰̲͔̦͕̙͎̲̪̺͉̪̼̫͈͚͙͍̹̥̬̟̫̺̳̖̯̺̰͚͇̺̞̠̥͈̰̞͖̼͍̙̝̠̭̞͓̭̲̘͖̞̻̟̞͈̻͈̮͖̥̲̜̱̣͍̙͉̪̞͇̝͔̫͎̝̗̙̹͉̺͚͈̱̭̦̰͈̬̹̞͔̖̫͔͈͙͕̭͎͚͙̱̜̠̑̏̅̂̓͐̓́̾̎̒͛͗̂͛̃̋̃̈́͐̈̆̀̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̧̢̨̧̛̥̣͚̭̫̠̟̠͖̩̼̬͔̠̙̟͐̈́̊́͛̂̓͋̈͐͒̾̔͑̑͗͋̒̈̀̉̊̽̾̇̈́̓́͒̓̚̕̕  
̶̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̗̝̱͔͙̰͇̮͕̼̠̣͈̻͙̲̞̠͕̺̙̬͌̋͗̄̑͗̈́̑̈̆̈́̒̐͊̓̋͆̄͂͒͆͛͗̃̅̂̐̀͂͆͒̈͂͆͋̈̊͋̃͂̏͆̀́̈́̅̄́̽̑̀͐̓̔́̄͂̓̈́̀͑͊̇̀͑̈̅̄̋͛̀̿̐̌̔̆͂̀̈̾͆̐͋̌̊̏̀́̒͊̈́̿̾͒̈̇̽͛̒̓̅̽̇̾͒̇̉͊̃̃̌̑̈́̀͌̄͐͐̿͒͑̎͛̓̓̔͒̍͑́̽̉͑̎̀̔̏̈́̐̽͋͗̾̐̓͒̊͐̀̾͑̉̇̆̃̔̂͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠"̴̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̧̧̞͇̩̫̩͍͇͎͕̱̯̬̳͖̗̟͎̯̘̦̙̼̳̩͖̭̞̤̹͔̤̝͈̱̝̹̞̬̥̘̬̰̝͔̱̖̳̙̫̘̼͈͙̦̭̠͎̭̲͙͔̜̜̙̦̦̬̺͈̲̯̘̜̞̮̠̹̙̞̥̖͖͙͈̻͔͉̘̩̠̱̪̰͙̖͖̱̠͓̱̾̿͑͊̑͗̓͋̀̌̒͜͜ͅͅͅO̶̢̨̨̲̼̮̹̥̼̪̺͉̯̺̲̙̹͓̤̖̩̹̘͙̩͎͇̘̮̺͉̬̫̼̻̖̹̹͈͔̦͕̹̰̪͕̮͆́͒̊̒́̇̐̍̈́̀̄̿̀̌͑̄̑̈̎̈́̒̏̑̀̚͜͝h̴̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̛͓̘͉̝̮̭͈̰̙͍̳̰̲̱̗̱̘̞͔̣̗͈̭̘̫͇̙̲̙̥̱̺̩̩̱͚̥̲̬̱̣͉͍̰͙͖̰̮̠͚͇͉͙̰͇̮̫͇͎̮̣͓̹̟̥̥͙̙͇͗͋̿̈̒̈̾͂̇͊̓͌͐̎͆̍̓̑̔̀̏̑͊̏̎̓̓̽̅́͊̊̍̃͒̊̍́̿́̎̈͊͋̌̋̌͂̾̊͊͌͒̈̾͛̓͌͗̿̎́͊̀̈́́̌̍͑̐͆̄̒̐͊̃͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ,̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̟̺͕͍̗̞̥̠̮͇͕̺̠͚̙̝̻̩͇̟͙͇̝̹̩̳̲͉̼̮̹̫̞̼̳̘̞̃̂̾̆̒̎̅̀̈́͛̈́̇̋͑̿͑͑̽̑͋́͊͂̑̔͛͂̋̌̾̆͐͐̍́́̓̊̇̈́̋̿̿͋̈́̂̏̈́́̑̀̿̉͊̔̓̇̂̐̒̊̆̽͋̅̇̏̒̋̉̈̀̓͊̀̔̊̎́̀͆͌̏̌́̇̆̏̓͊̋̉͗̂̐͌͐̐̔͛͌͋̍̎͌̂̅̾̀̈́̄̊̉̃̀̀͒̀̅͗̐̒͛̿̾̑̄̓̌̑̄̽͋̾̓͋͂͒̿͌̄̅̉̆̇̔̇̾̋͋́̅͒͋̈́̅̆̆͆͑̆̎̈́͒͒̆̄̋̾̓̋́̓̈́͊̾͊͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̡̡̙̟̳̣̪̬̺̤̗͙̱̦̖̘̘͚̞̣̟͉̩̝̞̻̱̬̥͙̯̞̳̓̈́̓̀̔̀̔̈́̈́̏̈́̿͌̊̒͌͐͌̐̊͗̏͋̀̍̅̽̏̓͛͑̔̎̅̎͛͗̈́͒̊̅̆͋̊̃̏̔̅̽̄͐̿̽̾̋͂̄͌̓̀̐͛̏͒́̏͋̈́͆̔̌̾͛̔̔̀͊̓̍̾̂̀̾͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠ẗ̴̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̛̜̮̟̤̞̥̜͖̼͚̣͔̠͚͓̭̦͓͕̺̮̬͍͙̤͉̦̱͙͍̺̭̙͔̘̹̜͉̠̦̞̣̥̼̬͖̰̱̪͖͕̮̝̘͎̣̹̘͈̞͔̻̲̼̲̺͕͈̪̟̜͔̘͙̘͈̱̹̺̦͓̰̭͉̞̖͖̣͉̲̺̳̮͍̺̺̳̰̘͎͉̜̹̻̻̝̞͈̭̞̺̜̯̘̘̯̗̺͖͖̭̇̆̋̀͂̅͊̏̀͋̈́̅̈̀́͑̆̄̇̅̓̈͂́̃̊̓̔͗͊͋̃͆̔̐͌̀͋̈́̂͛͛̃̀͌̉̀̏͋̈́̀̏̃̐̃̋̓̍̒͊͒̈́͐̒̌͒́͌̀̐̊̑̾̍̇̾͛̍̽̐̀̌͂̈̌̀̊̓͗̀̇̌̌̆̍̾̈́͆̈́͐͊͑́̈̉̀̆̀͂̌̀̇̇̃̉̓̌̎̏̓̈̈́̎͗̒̌̽͆̔̄̈́̈́̊̂́̇͛́̈́̏̈́́̇̒̅̽̐̾͗̽́͗̓͛̈́͐̈͂̉͆́̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛͇͖̖̭͖̦̣͇̟̲̱͙̣͈̖̟͓͖͔̮̥̮͎͈͎̮͇̹̝͔͖̖͔̪̘̫̲̫̥̩̠͎̞̝͎̫̥̼̩͇̣̘͍̘̰̼̭̥͖̮͇̘̪͚̤̝̯̹̤̭̮̥͈̠̳͉̤̬̟̫̗̰̣͔̣͈̥͇̺͙̩͙͎̦͍̻̮̠̹͕̦͍̩̻̣͖̽͒́̓͐̎͐̂͂͑̓̆̅̔̐̇͆̄͊̍̄̀̎̍̽̅̓̌̈͋̎́̍̂͊͛̃̿̈̈̏̉̀̄͊͒̍͂̋͋͂̓̈̂̿̎̓̐̂̍̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅę̸̨̡̡̨̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̛͈̬̗̻̰͖̲̪̜͇̺͈̦̼̟̣̥̗̰̪̣̗̥̼̰̬̰̟̫̞̤͖̳̳̩̱̭̻͓̟̱͉͍̱͖͓̝͖̝̝̠͈̣͙̬̦̹̖̯̮͍͈͈̪͕̰͚̝̯̩̝͙̰͎̲̺̟̜͚̟̼̙͇̘͇̹͕͓̤̦̱̮̰̩͔̪̮̫͓̪͇͕̦̱͈̳̖̪̩̻̳̗̗̮̥̮̹̟͍̖̮̪̺̝͔̲̝̟̺̮̟̫̺̳̞͚͕̗̈́̐̋̀̏̿̅͆̅̇́́͆́̄̂͑̽͗̓̏̌̃̽̒͌͂̾́̀̆͑͌̎͂͊̉̃́̓̆̈́̀̈̈́̅̐͒͒̾̃̾͆̅͂̂͋̈́̈͐̓͊̕̚͘͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧͍̘͚̤̠̝̘̪̫̠̻̭͈̹̫͉͔͉͊͛͒̒̾̃̏̔̀̾̿̋͊̉͛̈̏̐̌̄́͜ç̷̧̨̡̨̡̢̛̙͓̘̺̫̰̭̬̜͔̫̩̣̲̫̯͖͓̰͔͖̩̣͈̰̪̲͉̬̣̦̰̹͍͖͕̦̻̘̯̤͈̤̗̥̩̺̟̩̻͇̦͙̬͉̙̗̼̦̩̗̙̟̤̞̜̦͇̳̤̰͕̘̘̭̤̝̯͖̣͇̣̱̮͕͉͕̥̮͇̙͗̈̆̑́̇̊̉̐̋͗̽͋̍̃̑͛̄̑̈́̄̊͗̄́̎͗̉̌̑̄̾͋̈́̅̉͑͗͊̀̅͂̾̔̑͂̈́̽͌̆̂̈́̍̂̒̈̔̎́̈́͗̀̅̑͛̑̓̏̂̐͌̊̆͊̈͑̑̆̌͊́̋͌͋̊̑͒́̃̀̏̍́̃́̾̇̅̈̊̔̆͑̅͌̉̀͌̐͋͛͑̐̈́̈́̀̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠a̸̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̩̙͔̘̠̝̗̟̳̟͇̪̭̫̦̦̞̼̬͍̭̺̹̩̲͔̮͈̩̦̟͇̥̠̭̪̹̰͎̦͎̣̭͔̼̫̘͉͕̯̲̥̦̖͉͓͇͈̙̥̪̝̱̦̖̻͇̜̬̠̲̻͖͈̠̥̭̦̩̞͙̳̱͖̗̜͎̠̫͖̳͉̦̦̳͇͔͎̦͇͖͙̘̞͈͍̜̞̠̝̟͚̥̪͉͍̤̲̱͚̠̩͖̤͇͓̝͚̰̗͉͖͍̜͈̥̪̹̖̝͔̱̫͖͔̺̙͖̜̠͕̯̱̟͉̥͙̯̼͚͂̾͆̔̍̓̿̎́͆͂̌̇̂̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅs̵̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̬̺̭̜̜̹̳̗̜̠̠̫̩̮͈̙̩̹̙̟̟̭͕̝̮̟̳͉̼̥͙̖̖̜̰͍̫̫̺̠͔̩͓̳̖̞̖̖̰̙̳̜̲͎̹̼͎̣̩̮͖͍̗̝̳̦͔̫̫͓̪̯͇̗̞̜̪̖̮̟͕͙̜̗̼̟̤͚̗̻̝̯̠̝͉͇̞̟̬̳͖̦̹̘͔̰̭̠̲̥̠͚̘̪̬̘̘͖̳͉͈̜̘̫̟̪̙̥͚͎͇͍̖̲̬̬̩͚̹̩̣̗͔̱̗͉͉̟͚̖̫̮̜̤͍̞̻̝̜͓̻̩̝̜͙̾̔̊͂̎̓͂͂̿͛͒̈͌̋̔͘͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̡̧̢̛̛̛͙͔̫͖̞̟̰̼̤̦̰̘̼͓̟̯͉̥̻̘̥̜̗̩̜̹̮̦̙͙͈͇̙͉̱̜̭̗͚̳̤̬̹͖̠͖͔̹̖̻͙͍̩̩̫̺͙͖̯̬̜̜̗̗̘̞̯̼͎̤̭̮̝̳̪̲͕̫͔̣͈̺͓̦͇̲̮̼̄̆͐̽̓͊͗̌͆̀͊̾̍̓̓̄͗̽̓̉̇̒͒̀̃̋̉́̌̀͋̽̊̈́̈́̀͛̀̎̈̉̋̀̿̾̌̈̇̒̔͐̅̎̾̽̿͛̇̽̄̔̓̌͑̾̔̈́̌̉̐̍̆̅̕͘͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̛̛͕͓͉͈̹̰͖̰̝̦̗̪̝̩̖̫̯̝̩̰̺̜̩͍̝͖͓̬͙̥̯͔͈̱̘̬̦͎̼͕̪̱͖̜͙̪͓̹͚̤͉͙̰͉̥̟̲͇͖͕̭͙̫̯̮̗̤̙̼̥̥̺̘̦̩̺͈̹͚͚̦̲̥̲̯͈̮͖͔̝̪̥͔̰͉͎̩̉̎͗̓͒͌̃̆͛͑͋́̅͗̎̃͒̿̊̂̈́̊̒̽͋̄̃̌̀̅͑̅̑̂̀̄́̔̈́̑̀́̈́̀̈͐̆̐͛̔͊͌́̋̍̆̈́́͒͛̒͛̂͂͋̑̈́̈́̓̂͗̑̈͋̄̔͑̓̈̈́̊͛̈́͆̀̈́̐̑̍̿͋̽̈̊̅̎͗̅̐̅͑̑̍͗͂͋̿͂̇̄̋͑̑̎̽̀̇̀͌̌̂̀́̽͌̎̽̈̀̀̈̆́̈̂̔́̊̿͌̄̉͐̉̈͋̈́̈́̀́̉̂̈́̽̒̒̇͛͒̈̑̐͊̀̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅ"̴̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̹̰̼͚͚̰̬͔͖͇̤͉̠̬̦͔͉͚̣̦͉̯̱̘̙̼̘̙̩̬͓͙̖͈̣̫̰͇͔͓̲̲̘̝̮̗̯̙͚͎̖͇͕͍̦͈͕̹̪̗̪̥̬̪̠̠̼͇̤͉̰̫̟̺̼͍͇͙͎̺̯̪̞̞̦̤̻͈̦̬̹̱̙̭̬̟̝̘̣̫͇̣̣̘̟͚͎̥̥͈̣̘̠̤͖̖̪̭̭̮̤͔̻̦̙͎̻͎͎̖̣̫̤͔̱͍̰̜̥̠̩̱͇̥͉̹̹̊̊̋̍͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̛̰̫̻̪̪̺̯͖̪̫̭͎̮̪͓̥͓̠̤̤́̈́̏͊̓͗͊̋̒̓̇̌̌͂̎̒̌͆͊̃̑̌̒͒͆̄̍̌̀̓̿̍͘̕̚͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅT̸̨̨̛͓͍̟͕̹̞̯͈͖̜͇̰̹̰̳͕̻̻͕̅̏̈́͆̋̀̂̓̈́̏̾̏̈́̋̈́̀̂̋́̎̈͐̍̀̓̂̊͆́̆̉̑͑̂̉̋̓͗́̂̊͛͑̂͗͊̑͋̿̊̈́̄̒̄͘̕͘͘͘͘͠͠͝ͅờ̷̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̝̖̮̤̺͔͔̣͇̫̬̗̣̭͉̯̣̥͙̹̥͚̱̰̪̟̻̘̲̟̠͖͉̞̹͍̟͇̼̯̝̠̣̯͈̼̜̱͚͎̦̱̝̙̩͔̯̟̲͚͉̠̟̹͎̯̦͖̬̟̦͎̣͈͖̮̝̜̺͉̩͕̹̜̠̱͈͓͇̞͔̭̪̠̳̖̼̟̘͈̩̥̼̝̳͈̖̬͈̠͖̬̫̜̱͓̜̠̺̖̞͎̲̤̠̗̘̝͕̯̜̖̟̺̳̣̠̝̥̥̖̼̦̘̱͖̺͍̰̞̱̼̭̺̞̭̰̻̦̺̺̥̲̪̟̜̤̣͔̭̜̟̬̭̹̰̖̐̃́̇̊̂̓̍̽͋̇͛͒̃̅͒̍̍̅̌̉̓̆͂͋̂̈́͊̔̀̓̎̿̎̿̒̑̎̈́̃̎̆͒̾̍̓̽̆̊̊̀̋́͊͌̊͒́̃̐̇̽̈́̐̒͐̋̈́̓̓́̈́̉̃̽̀̈́̀͂́̇̑͊̅͛̊̎̔̓̓̃͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̷̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͓̖̱̠̘͇̮͓͔͈̜̜̤̟͔̺͕͎̣͓̠̣͚̩͉͉̳̬͇̘̦̼̤͙̠̭̗̬̥̦͉̳̬̘͓͙̙̝̙͉̭̼̞̦̰̭̻̙͇͔̻̟͇͔̖̲̤̱̼̼͇̪͕̞̝̠̖͈̹̭͉̲̩͙̣͇̰̟̞͂̉̑͒̈́̈͗́͋̉͑̽͊̃̈͐͂̏̔̑̌̇́́͐͊͗͐̆̑͋̊̾͑͊̓̓̾͛͛̌̏̑̃͌̓͑͗̓̀̂͌̀̔̏̀̈́̓͗̆͂̊̀̽̅͗͐̿̎̈̒͒̈́̆͌̇̔̈́̏̇̋̉͒̃͑̐̊̈́͋͑͋̋͛̎̑̈́̋̊̀̍͂̑̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̨̧̢̢̧̢̨̦̣̫͓͕̞͈̜̺̝̖̹̳̺͔̣͇̭̩̰͍̲͖͙̫̪̰͙̱͉̝̪̲̫̗̯̫͕̖̞̜̦̰̗̙̻͓̲͖̗̜̱̦̜̲̳̬̩̳̫̼̖̞͔͇̩̟̬͕̼̺͎͇͎̤̜̺̳̩̯̭͙̈́̊̎̑͋̃̄̉́̽̂͋͌̀́͛́̄͒̈́̂̎̌́͑̔̔̔̈̓̀͌̉̅̔̍̀́͐͂̓̑̓́̊̏̉͆͒̇͗͋͋͌͆͋̓͛͊̋͆̑̃̊́͌̽̌̾͂̾̇̉̓̈̄̽̌̒̈̋̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅs̴̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̹̤̮̪̯͇͚̜̺͚̳͚̼̥̫͕̠̞̗̱̯̥͚͕̝͓͕͕̞̟̥̩̩̙̺̥̠͍͖͈̲̭̥̳̳̘̠̱̪̣̤̤͎̪̮̘̼̗̗̘̪̮̹̘̻̭̗̺̦̣͎̙̥͚̙̗̖̰̪̖̪͚̳̮̫̙̞̪̼͆̆̓́̈́͊́͋́͆͗͑̾̏͂̂̅̃̎̇̓̌͛̆͂̍͗̀͆̈́͋̉͒̄̽̿̾͂̂̒̆̑̋̓͆̀̇̾̍͐̍̓̂̈́͌̅̌̋̏̅͌̿͒̏́̇͗͒̉̑̈́͑͛̈́͒͛͐̀́̽́̄͐̆̂̏͋̿̊̆͑̀̔͊͒̓̅͌͑̓͆̓̔̓̀͗̈́͐͆̆͗͗͊̿̊̓̄̃̃́̒̄̿̐͗͑̿͊́̀̓̿͑͐̀̿̆̂̔̾͑͛̐͆̓͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̵̧̨̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͙̰͙̭̩͎̥̜̺̮̲̹͙͇͎̲̞̝͇̭̪̥̩̘̠̹̰̝̥̣̦͖͕̙͕͖͓͚͎̯̠̳̖̦̣͍̤͔͉͇̭̦͈͇̯̤̻͙͈̥̺̖̅̽̈̐̾̎̀̽͒͂̏̇͑̔̾̍̍͂̒̀̄̌͑̀̐͂̓͂̑̐̑́̓͑͛̅̀̓͂̉͆̽̾̑̂̈̽̓̈́̇́̋́̅̎̓̒̈́̅͗̋̒̆̍͊̿̋́̎̈́̓͒̌͗̋̾̈́̀̋͒̒̓̅̀̉͋̇͂̓̄̏̆̂̓̇̑͛̑̓̈́̏̀̎̊͆̋͂̉̆͑̀̈̋̅̆́̏̈̄̏̎̑͂̊̑̽̀͆͌͊͋̆̌́̔̅̅́̃͐̓̓̈́̋͌͛̇̔͐̆̅̒͛̒̇̅̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅy̵̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̧͉̰̹͚̲̝̙̗̗͉̠̬̦͈̜̲̦͇̥̮̘̜̘̙̦̣̪͓͇͔̫̦̟̯͔͖̬͍̻͕̗̗̞̘̗̯̖̜̱͎̩̭̠͈̬̳͎̞͉͈̤̻͉̭͇̬̬̱̲̥̗͓̱̥͖͈̰̳͕̘̬̺͈̠͍̜̼͎̜͖̦̝͇̘̱̜̆̈́͑̈́͜ͅͅs̴̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛͈̭̖͇̣̰̹̠̹̥͖͍̹͉̟̘̗̤̻̭̖͔̩̠͎͉̼̼̰͚̭͎̯͈̳̭̱̺̰̬͈̙̳̲̭͈͉͎̫̤͇͈̮̹͇̮̥͇̭̮͈̯̞̰̭̱̹̼̼̖̞͎̖̝̝͔̱̩͔̗̰̲̭̫̲͉̺̩̲̘͕̺̜̥͎͇̞͈̺͖͎͖̱̻̠͚̤̗̦͎͖̰̦̘̲͕̪̺͕̱̟̫͔͕͚̜̦̱̘͖̬̥̣̱̳̻̠͕͎̩̰͕̬̀͋̏̄́͗̀̽̓̓̑̑̒̈̀̆̇͆́̑̈́̑̇̄͒̈̀́̄̒́̔̿̉̊͂̈́̆̿̈͛̊͐̍̏͛͐̋̀̑̏̅͒̅̓͐̎̈̾͂͆̏͒̌̓̃͋̉̌͂̑͐̈̀̂͑̔̽́̽̈͆̏̍̽̌̉͂͆̓̅̎̂͗̀͂̐̇͋̆̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̞̖̹̗̝̘̤͖̳̣̞̍̓̽̏̽͋̈́͌̆̍̋̒̈́́͑͒͌͑͗̓̀̽́̿̀͋̌̅́͂̓̾̏̀́̑͌̽̅̋̏̃̃̏̽͋͒̾̏̅̂͆̏̿̃̈́̉̔̈́̃͑̏͂̈́̾̔̍̆́̿̎͑̐̈̉̄͛̆̂͐̀͋̓̐̅̆̀̌͊̾̿̊̽͊̏̌́̈̾́́͂̐͌̐͆̔͑͗̆͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̴̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̫͇̳͔͈̹̲͙͔̤͓̘̱̜̣͙̞͍͍̩̳̰͓͉̲͈̮̩̝̗͓̎̈́̉̋̐͌́͑͆͋͐͋̔͐̃̊̈́̄̐̉̉̌͛͆̆̊́̈́͑̏̍͗̒̀̾͂̋́͋͌͂͒̓̅̏̒̒͑̌̇̀͆̊̄̿̏̎̍̔͒̉̏̈́̔̏̊̈͐̋̄̈͛̈̉̈́͊͌́̀͂͒̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅș̵̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̧͔̜͍̥̬̮͖͈̘͔̹̠̮̝̮̦̬̩͎͔͎̼̣͍͇̰͓̞̭̼̥̭̮͔̦̠̜̳̣̖̗͇͚̮̙̬͙̩͙̱̤̯͔͇̥̮͇̝̰͇̬̣̩̤̻̲̻̦̭̺͚͔̱̘̗̰͉͙̮̣̯̞̩̤͔̥̜͍͖͍̟̹̤̺̫̗̳̙̮̠̬͈̠̝̳̱̹̠̹̫͍̖̘̤̙̘̣̙̥̱͍̮̺̥̗̟̣̦͖̰͊̈́̔̈́͗̔̄͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̨̪̗̱͓͓̺̞̘̳̲̲͔̬̤̺͈̟͖̜̫͙͈͎̰͇̟̯̱͚̰̟̬̯̬̘͕͍̘̗͖̼͍͉̮̭͖̪͙̻̼̫͎̠̻̩̹̻͇́̈́̽̄͑̓͑͒̿̇̀̉̾̌͐̇̅̇̀̿̈́̎̎͂͐͗̃͊͋́̾̊̇̄͒͐̈̄́̍̆͗͋͆͛͘͘͘͝͠ͅͅͅẖ̸̢̢̛̛̛̝̫̝͍͎̭̥͇͎̣̬͉̯͖̳̗͓̙̞̰͕̼͕̠͚͈̔́͑̈́̀͑̋̾̍̈́̽̀̇̔̽͆̽̈́̏̊̿̿͂̌͂̀̿̇̂̀́̉̐̒̉̎̐̏̇͆̐̈́͒͒̐̾̃̀̈́̔̂̔̃̋̒͋̍̄͆͐̽̒̃̔̈́̿͆̇̈́̽̾́̿̋͆͒̌̆̌̀̄̎̔͆͑̆̋̿̽͊̊̂͒́̐́̋́͐̅͒̀͆̾͒̆͋͒͋̈́̊̋̄͂̓͆̋̒̀͑͗̓̂͋̔̿͑͌̾̄͌͂͑̋̈́̋͊́͂̋͒̓̽͂͑͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅe̸̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̨̤͙̙̭̤͖̩̹̺̩̟̣͚͔̮̲̥̱̠͖͕͚̞̭̯̫̘̰͙̬̬͈̮͉͈͔̯͇̻̩͖̥̞͕͔͉͈̺̼͙̘̥̖̯̥̠̪͔͗̂̍͗̓̋͆̈́͒̈́̐͑͋̽̈́́̅͊̿̈́̓͛̆̀͊̾̓̆͗͌͊̀̆̊͒̏͌͑͊̿̌̋͑͊̈́̌́͛͋̂͗͂͋͌̀͆̈́̔̃̒̓́̌̒̓͑̿̅̉̄͛̃̅͋̐̎̄͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ ̶̡̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̻͎͈͈̬̭̪̦̣͔̲̤̠̝̺̝͎̪̙͖͓͈̩̘̖̲͓̲̘̝̼̹̥̳̜̜̜̖͔͔̪̖͉͓̯̮̞̳͔̣̞̦͖̞͌̌͑̊̎̂̍́͊͐̈̒͐̓́̈́̔̓̇͆̓̔̀͌̌̋̒͊̋̽̀̄̋̌̒͆́̇̈́̄̊̏̋̏̒́͛̀̆̎̓̅͐̓̌̅̿̎̐͌͗̇͗̿̌̇͐́͛̃̽͂̋́̄̓͗̌͂̂͋̋́̄̏̄̐̿͒̃̒̐̃̾̐̂́̓͗͛͗̅̆̈̅̈̓͛̓́̒̈́̓̅̈́͗̏̅̃͒́̈́̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅṕ̵̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̧̛̰̞͔̭̗̥̼̞̮̼̠̩̙̥͔̺̤̘̳̪̰̘̩̫̩̙̮̣̣̳͓̭̲̖͈͎͚̗̻͍͉̞͔̼͇̻͕̞̲̮̝̙͔̩͕͔͎̹̲̠̺̖͎̠͙̮̺̜̻̻̗̼̜͉͕̼͍̖̘̺͎̟͓͈̲̰̹̣̻͍̫̼̝̮͚̤̯̥͕͖͍̪̙̼̣͎̲̯̤͚͍̰̖͕̠̼̮̙̦̣͙̠͔͕̝͙̥̹̙̼̠̼̫̭͖̜̘͈͓̻͖̦̲̙̖̗̬̝̲̼̬͔̺̩̠͕̟̻̗̦͕͖̱͖̣̹̖͍̰̲͇̹͈̬̞̫͎̬̙͉̔̂̔͗̎͑̃̈́̏̓̉͛̄͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅų̶̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̤̤̦̭̞̭̯̪̼̤͖̫̟͈̦̖̺͙̫̘̤̪̼̖̳̼̥̹̭̟̟͙͉͎̙̝̞̙̭̻̲͙̠̬̜̟̯̥̤̲͕̤̪͔̩̣̗̟̙͖̭͚̟̪̥͇̰̜̝̬͍̲̬͉̞̗̣̮͓̱͕̤̣̤̻̙̣̬͔̤͚̫̭̰̯̬̦̱̹̖͈̮̥̭̱̝̫͎͚͔̲̖̱̣̱͖̼̭͕̣̤̭͎̦̫͛̔̇̾̀̎̎̀̄̾̎̓͛̎̃̈́̅̐̃̈́̑̔̓͆̍̊̾͒͒̒͛̆̀̐̾̀́͊̓̀̎͋̌̆̋̈́̔̃̀͐̈́͛̽̍̓̂̊̒̏̀́͌̊̒̌̓̽̔͆̑̊̆̆̔̀̄̋̾̊̑̂̾̆̿̈̅́̓̽̈́̊̋̍̒̈́͐͆̓̂̅̋͌̽̐̈́̿̐̉̒́̓̂̃̓́̒̈́́̽͌̔̀̇̐̅̄̂̀͋͆̏̍̊̃̈́̏́͒̀͗̿͆̓͂͆̄̒͌̈̋̋̊̋́̅́͆͑͐̓́́͒͊́̍̈́̈̏̅̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̳͔̮̠̜̫̥̺̱̙̞̤̱̯͕̬̠̲̱̠̺̭̰̪͕̰̩̮̩̣͔̬̮̪͈̣̪͙͕̼̬̟͖̱͖̪̤̣̦͍͉̳̹̺͓̓̈̀̐̍̏̿̃͒͂͗̈́̎̄̉̄̑̽͐̈́̅̾̊̀̾͆̉̓̐́͌͐̋̒͗̈́̈́̋̀͒́̉͋̍͛̉́̔̉̓̽̿͒͛̑͆̌͂̓̓͑̑͗͗̈́̄͌̾̈́̽̈̇̊̋̏̐̇̑͊̃̾̃͋́̉̅̒̑̊͆̔̂̈́̓̋̊̈́̋̍̎̽̉̄̀̈̃͐͌̿͊̆̈̽̎̄̋̃͂̈͐̎͆̊͌̏͂͐̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ļ̵̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̜͈͔̤̻̮̳̺̩̟̭̠̜̩̥̘̰͕̱͙̱̖̞̩̲̼̥̯̳̫̺̜̙̩̼̜͉͔̼̪̺͎̮̭̦̱͔͍̻̹̼͙̠͔͉̟̲̖̠̰͍̦̗̗͙̞̭̪̘̗͕͓̯̘͕̝̼̪̺̲͎̟̰̺̞̙̮̬͈̫̼̹̲̠̾̈̀̂͐̂͒̏̉̑̈̋̓̊͛̃̅̃̀͑̋̐̀̂̉̀̈́́̔̈́̉͑́̆͆̀̄̈́͛̑͂͗̂͊͂̐̆̀̑͛̅̑̈́͗̆̎͌̽̾͑̍́̍͋́͌̂̉͐͐̈̈́̿̾̽͗́͌̐̐̍͛͒̓̓̑̉͐̏̋̌͐̄͋͆́̋͂͒̄̋͒̈͑̓͗̄̓̿̄̅̈́͗̽̓͛͌͗̒̆̓̈̇͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅš̶̢̢̛̛̯̟̱̜͍̤̝̖̜̻̖̻̠̜̍͊̐̓̆̽̊̽́̀͋̃̈́͗̉͋̄̐̋͆̋̅̃͌͗̓̐̆̄͐͛̃̽͂̌̅́̃́̍̽̆̒̈́͌̏̊́̑̎͛̑͐͌̄̔̎̓̀͗͗̐̋̀̀͊̄͛̐̓͌́̾̀̎̒̐̅̍̍͆̉̓͋̓̈͌̌̃̅̈́̐̓̀͂̓̽̏̎̊̓́̿̇́̄̇̓͑̑͛͋̑̆̍͗̃̐́͒̍̈́̍̊͑́͌̀̎̎̄́̑́̈́̂̅̽͛̽̈̀̅̋́̎̉̓͒̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̷̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̱͙̥̮͍̘̫͖̲̖͖̯͓͕̠̠̭͖͙̱̙̞̻̤̩̜̩̳̹͎̳͕͈͍̱̦̻̜̼̺̲̱̭̖̩͍͍̻̯͓͙̘̹̖͓͖̼̪̭͚̥̤͕̘̖͖̝̝̞͕̩͚͚͙̗̞̹͚̥̹̮̲̲̪̙͙̤̟̘̯̣̫̮͍͉͚̯̹̮͍̪̤̱̺̳̝̯̬̥̫͈̖͇̯̣͚̹̼̼̹̥͍̫̘͓̪̰̼̤͓̹̳̣͚̞̥̼̜̩̳̭̺̘̘̭͙͍̠̫͉̗̙̄͗̌͋̐͗̽̅̾̒̾̒͂͊͋̾͌̈́̂̈̎̑̿̂̌̇̍̎͋̈́̄͆͗̐̋͊̿̆̍̅̆̇̇͌̒͊̅̓́̈́͌̑̽̾̎̒́̂̀̆̌̈́̉͗́̾̍̒̌͒̋͐̏̏̊́̾̌͐̀̂̄̈́͗̒̄͌͆̎̇̃̎͒͌̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̴̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̛͓̻̻͎͍̼̬̳̯̥̜͚̖̻̠̦̳͉͉̲̮̟̺̝̮̳̤̲͔͎̥͚͇̩̻͇̥͈̩̞͓̹͎̩̝͖̟͔͚̹͍̯̯̣̖̮͕̯̻͔̭̻̞̙̰͙̻̥̹̣͕̼͙̘̬̙̺̼̣͙̣͓̝͇͔̙̝͕͔͉̙̼͕̩̱̩̠̟͓̭̰̼̥̤̗̥̫͙̠̯͕͇͚͎̭͈͖̫͙̘̦̝̘̙͓͓͙͈̮̦̫̺̫͔͔̫͉̯̺̭͎̯̹͉̰̫̮͖͚̮͇̗̦̭̤͎̳̯̲̘̣̱͇͙̗̜͇̳͍͈͕̤̝̄͂͗͐̓̈̏̔̇͗̀͗̽̎̊͆̋̀̽͆̀̓̉̌̆̈́̔̅̏̂̎̆̽̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̶̢̧̨̢̢̛̙̩̫̮̥̮̹͈͖̼̯̱̹̭̬̦͎͍͈͚̺̗̝̠̫͕͔̖̮̱͎̹̟̮͔̱̣͓̲̼̰͉̫̘̳̲͖͎̦̫̜͓̦̩̥̗͍͖͍̙̱̮͎̺̲͖̙̺̱̮̺̝̝̰͈̺̙̼̰̦̮̟͍̥̪̙͓̖̦̺̤͉̝̥͕͎̮̘̣̳̬͎̝͈̩̠̏͊͂̔̋̓̔̂̊̑̆͗̓̂̀̀̊͐̓͒̊̈̌̀̌̃̅̉̐̏̂͊̊̀̌̈́͑͌̅͌̿̒̒́̒̈́̎͛̒́̉̓̔̓̐̐̈̅̈͋̕͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅc̷̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̤͕͙̣̘͍̱̞̞̼͓̺͙͚̤͙͕͈̥̤̝͙̰͎̬̰̗͔̼͈̜̜͙̣̩̣̜͇̻͈̯͎̤̣̝̝͙̬̞̬̻͈̖̝̝̠͈̫̼͇̪̣͕̙͕͕̰̦͔̱̘̼̲̟̪͓̭̠̖̼̦̟̹̦̣̱̺̣̯͖͈̼̥̣͍̩̳̖̫̤̜̪̜̼͕̭͍̣͓͔̱̬͖̭̒̓̒͗̓̏̋͑̐̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅk̸̨̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̛̛͈͓̱̘̱̯̩͍͕̰̗̹̪͖̳̝̥̥̱͎͖͖͍͎̤̻͔̮̠͈͓̣͍̹̣̪͓̰͍̹̖͍̻͈̻̣̺̣̩͈̠̺̖͉͕̭͈̻̘̖̟͖̻̙͖̪̙̖̙̲̳̠͉͔̻̼͇͓͍͚͚͍͓̺͖̞̩͎̬̺̱̮̮̙̫̲̮̪̥̱̜͖̘̬̭̹͕̺̳͇̬̹̮̪͍̥̻̖̭͉̮͈̖̰͕͙̻̞̠̣͙̩͖̹̩̻̼̰̱͕͓͖̜̠̩̭̫̝̱͈̠͙̣̻̻͕̽̔̊̃̽͐̾̌̃̅̽̍̈̆̒͛͌̈́̐͑̊̒̒̎̈́̈̍͐̋̓̄͋͊͂̊̄̈̄̏͒͊̓͌̄̈́̓̿͂̌̔̒͂̋̏̒̅̐͐̽̇͋̈̏̔͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̢̢̛̱̩͕͖͎̝̖̞͕̹̦̖̗͕̳̗̫͙͓̬̹̲̫̞̱͎̻̙͖͙̹͍̰̗͈̬̖͇̮̦̜͉͓̹̬͇͕̭͖̫̟̫̯̜̼̞͔̝̖̞͉̥̤̼̳̰̝̩̖̱͚̙̱̦̱̪͍̤͕̑̍́͌͑̊͗̇̀͑̏̽̔̉̀̎̋͗̅̉̈́̄̍͛̓̋̐̉̓̏̅͂̈́͋͒̌̈̈́̋͑̇͛͌̉̓̀̈́̅̐̀̔̃̓̔̂͂̀̌͑̊̾͐̿̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅf̶̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̠͙͇̪̼̹̲̘̩̯͖̪̜̰̜̮͙͔̫̜̱̱͚̮̟͙̱̰̤̥̞̙̩̺̬̱͚̖͖̙̹͙̘͍̫͈̹̣͚̳͕͔̘̘͉̘̥̱̞̖̗̟̝̼̰͕̻̥͚̟̭͙͕͚̯̤̦̭̼̦͚͉̣̰͕͕͕͚͈͓͍̗́̾͌̅͗̇̇̑̓̏̐́̀̈́́́͛̂̐̆͂͋̐͛͌̃͋̒̅̾̀́̆̔̏̔͒́̃̂̈̅̃̐̀̂̑͂̓͌́̃̂̍͋̓̀̈́̇̑̓̅̈͒̒͋͆̾́̆̀͊̈́̆̈́̄̋̑͐͆̽̑̄̓̄̌͆̆͛̍̑͂͋̅́̇̂̿͌͒̀̇̒͑̄̌͐͆̑͒͗̓́̾͑͐̐́̓̂͐̀̌̀̅͗͋̇͒̈̐̏́͋͒͗̀̂̏̈̋́̀̓̒̅͋̈́͊̀͑̓̓̎̏͗́̆̂̉͌̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅr̸̡̢̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̠̥̭̫̮͇̮͈̻̞̲̺͕̻͓̟̮̥̤̹̥͚͈̗͎̤̻̫͙̤̣̘͙̯̭̤͉͍̥̟̺̬̯̱̰̖͈͖͕͈͕̮̬͖̱̫̞̫̤͔̹͉̬̮͉̻͚̘͔̪̹̞̱͇̳̺̮͇͙̖͇̙̪̜͇̘͚̫͔͈̪͈̬̬̐̑͛̋̊̂̌̐̓̈́̿͊͗̇͌͐̂̋̂̽̈́́͌͆́͒̔́̈́̄̏͗̎̃̽̄̂̎͌̀͒̏̄͛̄̈̈́́̿̿̈́̈́̾͐̾̐͛̐̑͐͋̽̍̎͛̈̔̐̈́̎͐͗͋̒̿̇̂͊͋̌̋̔̇͋̄̔̅͆̒͂̐̄̔̎̃̑̇̈́͗̄͌͗̑̀̆̂̏̈̈́̓͊̃̓͌̆͆̑̈́̽̒͌̿̒́̂̂̔̀̿̔̇̌͂̎̏̈́̾̄̍͒͗̿̿̐͒̀̽͒̽̃̃͛̆̓̔́̆̍̾̓̄̌͊̉̈͐̔̐̈́͌̍͂͒̂̐̓̄̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̛͓̻̮̼̬̼͉̦̮̦̜̺̗͙̤͓̭̫͎͖̗̬̞̼̮̥̪͈̘̣̲̼̗̭͇̙͇̘̭̝̳͙̱̩͔͙̩̙̝̗̣̭͇̩͓̪̮̠̭̱̭͈̘̤̱̪͉͙̜̯̳̣̤̦̱̰̲͇̻̘̯̩̥͕̞̩͍̣̱̝͇͔͉̥̳̞̟̭̤̰̳͙͇̦̟̗̖̞͓͚͚̲̫̬̱̘̖̫̮̹͇̟̗̪̐̒͐͌͑̋͊̑̽̾̀̄̈́̂̂̀̍͂͆̾̌̆̃͑̽̀̃͋̾̂̽̅̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅḿ̷̧̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̳̻̱̘͉̮̗͙͚̫̭̟͕͕̲̼̻̰̙͓̘̜̩̫͕̥̝̖̹̫͕̻̗̪̥̲͔̼̯̬̬̮̼͖͙̥̱̗̖͚̞̖̙̻̤͙̦̺̥̖̥͇̜̖͓̼̝͍̫͍̰̻̻͇̤͔̪̰̘̟̦̪̰̲͖͕͈̬͚̹͇̭̩̟̤̖̩̳̯̟̤̤̜̲̯͚̺͖̱̥̥̞̱̫̭̤̜̋̿͐͐̿́͂̀̉̋͑̈̓̔̔̆̍͋͆̆͛̈͊̎̈́̌̐̂̐̀̔̈́̿̽̄͑̑̉͌̎͂̾͋́̽̈́̓̾͗̑̅̿̇͛̓͒͊̍͛͒̈̇̇̐̐̋͛̂́̂̀͆͗̍́͂̎̋͒́̾̆́̾͊̈̿̀̈͗̾̂͑̊̒̀̃̀̄̄̈́͆̀͐͆̈͑͑̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̜̼͈̗̺͕̯̳͈̭̬̩̝̭͎̗̼̙͙̰̰̺̫̜̻̺͕͖̯̹͍̖̥̤͖̼̮͕͎͍̲̭̬̯͙̼͍̤͈͓̳̜͔̟͔̬̘̞͉̺͈̜̮͚͇͇̮̦̻̲̞̰̳̼͉̦̯͙̪̤͈͓͍̣͙̙̠̪̣͕͓͕͉̝̪̮̠̗͖̱̼̹̞̦̙̞͙̝̪̫͔̗̰̬̠̭͚͎͖͍̯͓͓͚̩̹̇̂͋͌̈́̋̈̓͛̑͐͗̋͐̈̈́̆͒͒͌̅́̏̈̐͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝m̴̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̼͙̠̬͚̻̭̩̗͚̫̣̥͔̟͈͔̪̤͙̖͕̥̦̜͇̟͉͔̣͉͍̟̪̱͙̮̥͎̣̪̻̲̰̱̼̻͉̟͚̘̙͔͓̳̦͕̗̥̯̟̰͍̻̖̙̠̼͕̞̖̥̘͕̹̲̙͕͍̙̰̞̔̒̂̓͆̊̀̂͂̄͋͆̃̄̉̈́̈́̓̏̆̈́̿͑̃́͐̊̈́̀̂͂͂̋͗̔̈̌̆̽̓̽͆̆̏̎́͑̐̒̀͊̎̇̈́̐̂̽̑̍͋͛̓̌̿̈́͗͊̃̍̋͗̃̿̀́̈͐̏́̇̈͐͒̇̂͒̇͊͆͌͌̓́̀͂͛̃̈́̌͛́̽̀͆̏̔̓̇̒͆̀̍͑́̽̈́̂͆̓̑̽͑̔͑̎͋̏͐̾̽̅̈́̓̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅy̶̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̗͙̪͓̥̣͓͇̬͉̺̠̟͍̠̘̱̝̭̗̗̞̫͈͎͇͇̹͍͔͇͔̫̪̲͔̰̰͔͉̻̪͉̯͕̫̭̫̺̳̙̠͉̯̖̖̼̻̼̩̺̮͚̪̲̯̳͕̗̗͇̬͍͍͇̩̘̫͎̮̜͕̟̜̦̟̲͓̖̼̹̣̤͎̩͓̙͚̫̞̜͍̠̗̝͙͕͈̳̻̲̥̬͎̰̳̱̯̟̫̜̼͕̤͖̪͕̬̰͙̩̥̞̗͙̞̥͎̮̞̯͖͉͖̰̖͍͎̟̙̼̖̼̹̱͇͙̳̹͕̮̌̑͛͊̾͑̂̉̎͋̈̊͆̌͑̋̂̐͛͑̎̌̌̊̃̒̉̏̆̀̓̃̏͊͐̋̀͒̈́̈́̾̒̄̇̌̑̈́̿̅̇̑̇͌͗̍̐̈͂̿͌̅̓̃̂̃͌̆͆͋̍̽̈͆̃̍͒͛͐̂̀̿̒̂͋͋̓͛̾̑̈́̔̿̿͐̿̿́̽̍̅̽̓̃̎̆͋̉́̂͂̔͂̅͛̊̎̌͂̀̔͒̑̋̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̧̨̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̡̪̜̦̲̠͇̹̥̖̠̫̖̦̞͎̻͚̲̭͙͈̝̣̘̼̱̥̹͎̪̲̻̠̝̠̖̣͚̫͇͉̝͓͍͇͍̩̲̩̩̯̻̤̪̳͈͉̘̜̫̟̠̹̜̦͖͔̤̟̣̞͙͕̹̙̮̺̘̬̭̜̻̹̲̠͔̫͔̮̭̦͕̻̦͙̰͕͇͓̣̲͖̻͉̤̦̻̒̓͂̽̊̚͜͜͜ͅf̶̢̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̣͚̠̯̠̫̫̲̬̟̙̦̘͙̰̺͚̼̖̫̻͖͓̙͈̝̣͉͖͚̯͕̠̙̖̬̬͎̪̗͖͙̼͓̥̯̪͕͎̙̖̘͔̩͔̪̜̫͈͙͔̦̰̳̠̲̜̤̗̟̠̣͖̤̙̫̭̖̘̥̯͓̰̣̜͖̤̞̭̤̠͉͙͓͉̹̪͕͙͖̝̩̲̲͈̘̭̙̯̬̩̠̦̞̲̜̟̹͖̝̙̳͇̰̱̜̤͎̭̙͎̼͍͎̻̙̪̥̥̝̜̤̙͇̖̜̝̙͍͇̱̝͓̳͓̞̜͚̲͍̪̯͉̪̰̺̜̩̥̻̅̎̑̎̍͆̑̈́̓̑̔̔͒̊͋̿͑̃̄͆̄̈́̈́̓͗̈́̈̀̎̒͐͗͋̋̈́̌̂̒̀̍͑́͆͒̔̇͊͐̑͐̃̃̐͊̽̏͒̊̈͋̆͒̈͋̉͆̅̀́̓̓̋̑͒͐̃͊̊̈́̿̐̋̋̽͑̉̀͗̑̏̑̽̆̇̎̍̓̈͊͑̓̀̊͛̇́̈́͐̌̽͌͂̅̈́͗̀͛̑͆͒̑̏̍̈́̓͋̈͊̍̽́̅̑̀͒̊͑̀̀̽̈̔̌͆͐̊̎̐̿̑̅̑̎͋͒̅͛̊̈́̊͒̍̽̊̓̏̆̈̀͑̌̈͆͌͛̍̽́͋͗̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̵̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̡͔̬̼̼̞̙̻̗͔̗̩̘͈̹̣̜̝̟̗̘̱̗͖͙̘̼̯̫̺̤̠̦̘͈̳̳͇͚͙̠̗̰͈̮̼̬͕̬͚̰͎̝̟̘̣̩͖͖̱̟͕͈̝̮̠̱̬̪̣̦͍̹̳͓̺̜̣̺̫̰̖̘̰̜̟̩̞͓̥̞̯̦̥͈̟̯̝̖̖̳̱̻̦̞̞̺̘̦̖̪̥̱͇̥͓̫̬̗̝̾̿̌̎͗̈̓̀̏͂͂̄͒̓̑̀̃͊̀̏̃̂̅͛͑́̀̎͋̄̑̏̋̈́̀̆͆̂́̄̿͂̓̏̓̑́̄̊̍͊̏͊͌̈̄̒̑̂͗͑̀̈́̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅç̴̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̛̥͖̖͓͓̼̙̯̹̲͉̖͖͖̩̹̖̣͉͉̠̦̪̗͎͓̯̞͙̙̦̝͖̼̥͈͎̤̜͙͎͈̼̖͎̮͍͍̣̳͙̤̪̙͙͖͖̹̟͓͕̳͖̦̙̙̱̲͍̯̘̠̥̼̜̣͕̣̯̤̮͉̰͎͍̠͚̮̰̙͔̱̜͈̩̯̞̖̮̳͎̣̻̼̲̙̻̙͙̬̹͚͓͈̤̬̝̤̥̖̥͖͚͖̲̳͎͇͎̭͐̆̀̑̂͊͐͑͊͐̊͐̌͊̌̂̽̈̇͆̑̋͑̎̿̀̿̔̎̏̌̉͐̔̉̀́͒̀͑͊̈́͛̀́̃̓̒̈́̽͑̿̀͂̈́̓̿͋̽̒̓̅̎̄͒̏̌̓̉̀̏̂͑́̑͌͌̍̅̆̑̅̎͐̈́͋͒̄̒̊͛̒͐̽͋̍́̏̓́̒̾̈́̓͂̂̊͆͌̄̓̂͂̒͆̆̔͛̅̌̎̀̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̖̘͕͖̼̞͉̩̰͇͎̖̥̮̻̜̟̜͇̜̞̟̫͍̖̭̗̯͕͙̺̮̦̣͖͇͖͔̭̣̗̩͎̫͉̙̙̣̼̠͇̣͚̘̣̼̥͈͙̞̹̦̱͇̥̫̤̠̥̫̭̻̣̖͔͓̠̥͔̹̘͓̘̦̝̝̻͎̤̦̰͕̟͖͔̙̫̞̪̦̺̠̭̬̣̣̣̩̥̙̤͖̹͈̤̦̝̟̻̞͉̣̞̳̓́̔͐́̀̑͑̏̍̓̓͐̈́̆̅̓͊͗̆̋͒̏̆̍͊̈́̇̑̍͂̔͑̀̍̈̿̀͌̀̑̉̈́̐͊̾̇̽̋̊́̈̀͋̽̈́̂̾̀̈̈́̽̀̄̅̄̈̐́̆̓͗̉̈́̉̀̐̔̔͆͋̽̋̑̎̃͑͂̾̔̓̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠.̶̨̧̛̛̛͕̼̞̠̣͎̰͍̟̏̈̓̊̾͒͊̏̐̌̔͆͋̂͗̏͌̏̓͆͑̄͆͋̀̎́̈̅̍͊͒̂̔̀̈́̓̆̈́͌̊́͐̔͒̃̆́͒́̓̿̈̈́̍̆̐̌̒̌̍̊͑̒͆̊̀͑̊͐͗̐̔̾̍̆͛̽̓̀̒̈͐͑͆̌̊͆̑͊́̔̅̒͂̃̈́̉͐͗̄͌̀͊̈́́̒͌͊̅̅̔͗͑̆̈̃̈́̓̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ ̵̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̩̙̲̮͕͓͙̘͇̯̳̜̤̙̻̝̘̻̲̞̻̤̦̥̦̘͓̟͉̬̗̠̗̤̮̦̮̱̖̯̩͕̙̝͚̪͇̻̠̦͉͚͈̺͚͖̭͖̬̔̏̉̈̊̆̅̎͆̅͒̀̅̔̂̈́̒̌̄͒͊̇̑̅̽̓̆͋̋̒̀͐͂̆̑̌͐̅̾͋͗̋̍͂̎́̀͌̈̎̉̇͛͛̓̐̿̊̒̃̊̇̄̏̉́͌̀̇̾̄̔̄̿͋̌̏̀̋̄̇͊̈́̄̋̎̋͒̾͗͋̓̈́̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅH̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͇̒̉̄̑͒̾͊͆̇̉̈́̂́̓̄̓͛͋̉̀̇̅͂̈́̓̔̍͛̑̄̓̄̅̎̄̈̄͒͆̌͆͆̓̋̽̋̑̑̇̈́͋̎́̉̏͊͌̓̽̒̑́̃̃̉̏͑̂̋͋̐̈́̍̈̒̆̂̽̒̀̏̂͂̊̎͗͊̉̾̒͂̃͐̽̏̇̊́͑̀̎͆͂͌͊̔̑͛͒̈́̏̆͒̈́̿̉̆͛͑͗͗̃̽͗́́̍͛̔̄̃́͊̀́̈́͊̿̑̍̍̐̓͒̇͑͛̽̀́̾̿̽̏̀͗͒̔͗̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅi̴̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̯͖̮͇̜͚̯̼͕̮̹͙̜͚̪̪̩̞̯͈͉͖̜̣͔̭̘͕̤̻͚̖͔̙̹̜͖̯͎͎̙̜͔̲̞̺̩̲͚̥̪̦̻̗͖͖͍̹̠͚̠̳͔̞̙̥̯̼̇̈́̈́̂̉̈́̓̄̌̈̏͑̽̒̉̒̀́̈́̓̍̐̈́̅̋̄͐̈́̓̅͑̉̈́̅̐̍̾̏́̀͒̈́́̍͋̊̊́̾̈́̈́̐́͂̐̽͗̿̀͂̽̈́͋̅̾́̓̃̉̓͒̈͂̒͌̄̀͌̈́̀͊̾́̓̀̾̂̈́͌́͂̉̃͑̐̈́͌͊̆̆̀̊͋̌͌̆̄̈́͒̒͆̋̉̍̆̔̽͊̋̾̅́̆̀́̀̿̀̏̒́̿́̔̀̎̿͋͒̎̇͋͑͆̀͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅs̸̡̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̧̳̖̖͕̼̞̺͈̫͙͈̝̟͉̪͍̦̭̘̪̲̯̤͕̖̭͇̣̲̻͖͚͙̳̘͇̫̹̙͕̤͈̗̮͍̘̜̹̳̰̖͙̲͉̱̦̩̹̟̜̫̹̪͇̯̬͙̞̖͙̫͙̹̣̙̩̯̩̞͔̘̭͕͔͚̣̣̜̯̙̣̖̜̼̤͔̜͓͚͉̞͔̱̥̈̍̽͌͛̾̿̑̽̃͑̑̾̌̍̈́̒̆̊̂̿̾̓̓́̎̄͋̇͛̐̉̎̏̊̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̛͇̲̝̩̺̣̲̦̠͍̘͓̫̭͔̪͙̮̗̭͎͖̠̲̠̼̙͕͚̘̞͙͙̲͚̖͕̩͙̰͈̮͉̳̖̟̣͕͍̫̞͉̾̅͑̓͊́̈̓̀̀́̑̀͛̆̊͂͊͐̋́̋̽̀̉͂́̆͑̐̈̀̾͛́̎̉̔̀̔̈́̓̎̈́͑͊̊̄͊͒̋̋́̋̅̄̿̈́͆̈̌̅͗͛̿̀̉͌̏͂̎͋̃͑̅͒̒̏͗͋̏̍́̂͂̇͊̓͌͗͌̒͑͆̋̽̓͑̒̒̃͋͑̊͐͋̂͋̉̎͒̈́́̐͌̀͗̀͑̒̎̾͆̀̌̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅṋ̶̢̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̟̝̪͕̼͈͎̩̤̫̹̭̹̺̩̫̠̞͍̹̗̳͉̦̼͇̦̗̤͚̞̥͈̩̺̣̳̺̞̯̭͉̝̣͖̭̳̝͎̘͕̩̣͚̪͉̦͇̫͈̮̼̹͕̦̩̠̠͇̲̼̠̞͉̠̲̬̼̰̭͖̪̳̘͕̳̮̯͖̜̥͚̬̙̙̗̝͎̥̺̬̬͓̣͔͇̙̻̠̩̝͓͍̪̪̟͓̯͓̥̗̘̋̒͛̿͋͊́̎͒̂̽͊̆̅͗̎̆͑͌̆̓̇̀̐͊̄́̄͌̃̍̎̌͋̅̏̆́̈́̂͐̈́̋̓́̎̾̄̈́̏̌̆̋̂̐͋̏̊́́͊̾͒̃̐̑͗͑͐̾̐̀̀̔̏̿̌̓̾͂̏̒̏̓̀̀͂̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅơ̴̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̘͖͔̩͎͙̝̥̹̮̲͓̗̜̼̻̙̳͎̮̯͖̙̲̜̘̥̩̫̫̰̤̙̭̣̱̹̟̝̞͓͍͎̟̬̺̗͚̗̺̫̜͙̤̮̺̱̘͔̲̞͙̘͕͔̭̳̝̪͎̝̟̯̜̖̮̪̖̯͔̜̣͎͚̬̫̩̪̼̦͕̺̫̞͖̤̺̗͔͓̮͉̖͙̗̹̠̣̮͙̝̮͕͇̝͈̻̮̥̙̳̱͕̰̩̼̠̫̹̪̐̀̽͑̃͊͒̏̎͛̓̎́͛̀̀̉̓̄́̏͆̉̆̌̓̀̉̾͛̄̿͒̃̍̔͒͌̍̋̎̊͋̽̎̂̏̍͒̀̆͌̈́̊̀̈́́̔͛͐͌͋̊̊̾̄̊̉͂͒̄̾͗̔̔̆̃͐̐͌̆͋͗͒̔̌̈́͋̉̀̒̒̈́͂͌́̇͆̍͆̍͛̈́̓̈́̔͛̋̓̍̓̍̈́̈́̈́̿̊̀̑̋̄̿̿͗̂͌̆̒̏͑̀̋̃̽̀̿͊́̉̒̏̈́̇̓͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̵̨̢̢̡̨̢̛͈̬͔͕̱̬̜͎͉͕̳̭͍̦͈̮̙͉͚̬̱̞̠͇̤̬̲̝͕̥̪͕̬̦̠͎͈̘͕͙̰̰̲̼̼̖̲̙̞̬̭̘̙͈̤̝̠̻̞̜̝͔͓͍͖̪̭͇̟͚̯̼̮̠̩͚̙̩̖͔͇̳̭͔̮̰̲͇̗͙̮̰͒̄̃͆͐͑̉̋̏͐́͋́̋͛̊̉̇̑̍̔͒́͒̍̔̓́̍̍͐͂̑̒̇͑̽͆̈́̈́̌̋̃̎̈́̆̏͌́̒̀̎̅̌̌̓̉̎̆͗͊̂̓̊͂̃̒̔̽͑̈̇̎̈͊͊̏̆̈́͆̏̒͒̇̓͗́̈́͗̽̋̔̍̏͗̅̍͗̔̎̃̊̆́̽̍̎͒̉̎͒̓͐̀̌̌̄͗͑͋͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅţ̸̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̫̻̯͉̪̥̦̙̻̟̣͕̳̻̫͉͓̲̹̗͚͙̫̲̣̤͈̫͈̙̼̹͈̫̠̳̬̳͉̰̦̟̺͇̞̣͖̰̯͓̣̦͈̙͔̺̳̹̳̯̜̗̣̼̻͓̣͈͕͎͚̮͕͉͉̙̟̰̝͉̟̹̳̣͚̰̜̟̹̰̘̝͇̦͎̗̤͖̜̈́̃̒̓̏̿̐̅͑̎̉͐̎̌̀̈́̎̒̇̓̂͆̉͛̾̄̑́̀̇͂̄͐̑͐͆̅̋́̿̿̽̿̃̀̇͊̄͋̌͗͌̇̍̈́̅̄̎͗̾͊̆̇͊̌̎̍̈́̾́͊͂̄̿͐̾̂̈̀͂̎̎̓͛̒́̒͊͛̊̌͒͗͒͛̐͋̂̂̿̃͌͋̍̀̄͗́̾́̇̀͐͗̀͂̍͛͐͗̃̈́̄͂͊͋͆̋͊͗̈́̈́͑̓͋́̏̃̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŗ̵̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̖̤̬̠̪̟̪̬̪̘̜̞̱͔̫̯̗͔̟͖͓̺̻͇̯̪̖̻̼̞͕̠̭̺̜͖̰̳͕͚̼͍̭͙̫̼͖̞͙͕̦̰͙̠̼̗̲͔̠̙̙̪̝̮̩͓̯̙͈̟̭̙͖̫̬͚̺̟̠͎̲̺̻͍͉̖̳̜̯̥͉̤̰͖͇̮͓͙͎̥̬̝̜͈͕̻͈̯͚̘̜͖̠̜͓̪̞̻̥͎̣͉̝͍͎̹̳̫̱͇̜̤̲̖͉̳̳͚̘̯̠̟̖̻̯͙̠͈͕̖̜͔̱̓̃͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅi̵̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̻̗̼͈͙̺̭̥̹̬̥͉͎̝̤̰̺͕̪̪̺̳̲̞̮̪͎͙̳̙̙͍̱̪̭̯͍̖̠̭̥̲͕͎̻̺̙̘͕͓̥̰̤̰̺̞̝̤͍̘̼̘̲͖̦͕̗̟̟̦̖̫̦͇̗͇͕̖̟̭͍͇̱̠̲͍̦̦͉̤̜̼̲̞̠̙͕̠͕̯̱̥̦̤̹̪̟̫̞̯͔̰̦͔̙̤̹̤̤̥͓̥̣̮̣͍̻̞͎͎̭̲̬̙̯̬̊̅͌̈̈̊̍̏̌̒͊̽̍͌͐̆͑͗̑̈́̀̿͛́͐̿́̏͒͌̑̈̀̉̎̑̓̽̏̓̒̒͊̅̒̇̈́͗̽̄̀̓̐̑̑̓̅̐̽̽͑͒́̀̐͌̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅļ̸̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̯̣̻͔̝̮̠̞̘̩̣͍̫̣̘͙̤̙̝̩̭̮̼͓͕̖͓͍̦̲̬̰̠̙̲̱̥̥̮͙͓̻̦͎̻̗͇̦̣͍̮͍̬̮̺̺̠̥̜̗͈̫͈̮̬̼͕̘̥̼͖̱͓̻̩͈̝̻̥̘̬̟͔͕̙̲̼̜̬̗̯̫̥̻͎̣̫̫̦̲̹̻̟̘̪͚̫̳͍̣̟̩͈̙̭̼̝͉̩̟̳̱͈̣̖͕͖̩̥̤̺̼̝͍̦̙̳̑̋̈́̔̽͌͂̐̀̄͒̂̋̀̀̆̆͗̂̏̍̔̒̈́̎͑̋́́̊̽̈́͆̅̑̌̎̊̆̃̃̈́̍̋͐̏̾̓̄̇͋̃̀̋̉̎̀͛̇̌͌̈́̐͒͊̊̐̑̇̃̓͒̑̎́̋̿̓̌̽͆́̌̽̾͗͌̈́̈́͛̿͑͊͗̍̋̓̑̾͋̆̀̀̃͑̈̍͑͌̽̂̀̑͐̏̓̔̎̅̒̃̆͆̒̓̂͗͊̋̔̅̌̎̄̆̅͗̊̐̓̀̈́̌̽̑̿̾̑͒̄̄̑͗͗̊́̉̑͑̎̂̇̋͒͋̈̈́̄̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̢̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̝̥̻̮̰̫̰̪̄̒͑̓̾͗́̂̅͛̅̇͑̑́̐̋̾̾̉̌̄͆̽̀͛̀̐̌̂́̾͆͑̅͒̉̽̏̾̿̎̔͗̀̀͂͋̂̐̊̓̇͌̅̋͛̈́̉͂̃̔̀̎̅̐̆̐̇͊̒̓̌̓̀̓͆͆͊̔͆̆͆̽͐̄̐͆̆̍̽́͒̑͐̓̃͂̃͌̈́̈́̇͂͊̄̀̽́̀̅̈́̀̓͛̈́̀́̇̑̈͂̉̀̒̓͌̐̄̋̄̀̃͂͐̀̐́̍͆̍͑̊͌̑́̀̌͑̋̋̿͛͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̵̨̧̢̢̢̡̛̩̤͈̦̗̙̙̜͕͔̰͚͍̝̹̦͖̺̤̻̯̜̟̹̥̣̝̥͓̹̹͖͚͚̖̳̘̳͙̱͙̼̱̭̪͙̗̗̳̪̪̰̹͓͍͎̠̪͖̘͍͚̣̟͔̖̩͉̝̫͖̽͆̍́́̿͛̓̋̓͆͛̈́̉̆͋̽̿̓̃̉̊̈́̍̽͗͆̀̎̓̊̄̓͑̈́͋͐̐̈́͐̀̑̏̈̆̂̋̈́̇̒̽̀́͊͛̎̀̿̋͛̽̀̑̋̈̑̅̊͌̾̀̌̒̓̆̆̈́̑̎̈́̓̃̌̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝c̶̨̧̨̡̨̧̰̥͈̭͍̝̪͉̬͎̙͔̱̟͔̠̹͓̜̱̰̳͎̼̫̰̟̪̳͇̼̩̝̳̠̯͚̞̲̟̤̫̠̠͚͇̩̫̦̟̥̖͕͚̤͈̮͙̲͕̰͙͔̻̲͎͇̦̝̫̞̠̹͍̮̳̱͔̤̣͚͈̫̞̺̝̟̞̗͉͉̦̠̠̪̥̞̻̠̲͉͇̲̙̙̞̣̹̺͍̣̝̮͉̺̗͓̖̩̖̼̘̬͉̤̙̱͇̆̄̆̈̽̾̊͆̃͆̇͗̐̍̀̐̄̓̕͜ͅͅͅų̵̡͔̥̺͔͙͎̳͓̥̰̙͎͖͕͔͎͛͒̍̏̍̏̊̆͗̊͋͑̂̐̀͂̉̏̀͌̒͗͘͝͝r̴̢̧̮͓̱̙̦͉͖̥̭̞͎̱͍͔͖̬̦̰̱̙̭̣̤͖̺͔̗͙̼̗̘̘̮̺͎͚̱͚͔̰̮̞̗̰̱̮̗̠͉̳̠͖͖̟̈́̓̎͂͗̿͌̊͌͆͑̇̀͆͒͌̈́̍̏̎̉̌̇̋̓̽͆́̓̃̔̍̎̈̌̀͘̚̚͘͝͝ļ̴̡̛̛̠̼̠̗̜͕͍̘̖̞͕̺̠͎̜̥̝̳̪̹̝̝̳͚̞̥̪̠̪̖͕̯̻̪͕͙̥̤̻̬͎̮̝̥̲̘͔̦͇̙͉̹̜̩̟̖̞͎̱̬̞͖̣̹̙̼͓̰͈̈́͋̎̓͗͊̀̏̏̏̓̅̔̿͆͒̀̓̄́͌̉̋͑̐̒͗͌̂̐͌̕͝ͅ ̶̢̧͚̭̘͕͕̘͙̹̗̖̮̹͎̰͇͎͉̟̦̠̲͇̙̲̙͎̯͈̣̼͉̬͎͉̗̣̳̘̱͊́̏͛̈̍̌̀̄̈̆͒͂͆͆̔̽̊̆̅̏́̍̈͒̀͋̀̈̈̏̌̇̉͂̉̊̐̂̈́̓̅͒͒͊̏̎̈́̀̆̿̾͛̿̓͑̇̋̔͐̅̈́̀̉̈́̓̂̈͛̓̈̏̌̍̈͐͋̂̈́̅̃͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ų̴̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̗̪͇͖̣̜̠̠̪͚̘͎̖̫̦͖̖͓͇̦̹̘̤̪̦̟͚͍̼̻͙͕̫͚̰̘̟̻̤̖̝͉̙͈̲͚̼̥̤͕͙̼̝͖͙̭̙̩͚̪̲̞̬̜̮̬̦̱̞̱͇͉̦͙̪̭̝̼͎̥̠̜͕̹̺̝͎̹͙̦̠̹̪̠̯̗͙̹͈̻̳̭̝̣͇̥͙̤̳̰̘͈̩̜͎̫͔͚̗͚͊͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅp̶̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̤̹̝̞̩̺̱̹͇̠̭͖͔̝̪̱͇̹̟̥̳͓̰̞̫͈̮̗̹̯͇͈͎̣̺̣̯͍̩͚͔̰̥̭̫̦͚̦͎̰̦̭͕͈̼̪̟̟̩͓̯̥̫̫̼͕̝̼̱͖͚̰̫̮̹̯̪͇͉̣͚͖̦̠̺̫̪̼̠̲̗̗̥̪̞̫̤͚̬̖͖̦̦͖͍̱͈͙̬̗͓̖̪͚̼͊̓͂̔́̍͛̑̌̓̓̔͊̿́̂̏͑͌̔̅̂̆͐͑͋̅́̏̾̈̊̄͊͊̈́͌̿́̓̈́͒̋͐̉̂̃̆̇̀͒͌͗̏́̉̇͌̌̽̓̅̀̃͆͗̍̑̎̊͊̀̀͆̐͌͂̆̇̅̑͆̊̃̈́̎̈́̀͑̀̈́͊̈́͑͑́̆̈́̓͌̔͋̓̓͑̀̑̑͛̉̎͌̀́̈́̓͆̂̔͆́̂̈͑̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̸̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̫̱̯̪̻̞̠̩͓̹̝̣͔̗̯̻̭̤̼̮͇̰͕̤̟̫͍̦̰̟̱̪͉͍̪͈̜̝͔̠̗̯͙͍͕̼̱͕̮̗̭̺͎̗̮͍̠̳̱̠̖͕̹̫̺̲̫̭̱͎̜̩̻͓͈̠̬̺͔̝̬̩̣̯̪̩̻͍̘̟̖̳̲͓̱̳̤̱͙̬̹͚͇̠̘̙̗͓̱͖̱̮̝̟̮̜̝̻̗̬͙͇̭̪͍͔̹̘̣͇̼̗͔̦̖̠̮̺͇̬͙͈͖̬̩͚̝͔͚͚̻̯̲̠͇͈͕͈̼̮͇̠͎͖̲͖̦͈͓̞̙͎̹̟͙̮̮͉̩̘͔̞̤͆͊̍̀͌͋̐̂̂́̎̊͒̊̂̈́̈́̍̓̽̽͗͑̂͑̑̍̽̌̑̌̊͋͗͂͗̒͐̉̀̓͆͂́̏̓̾̅̓̆̎̐̿͋͌͋̈́͐̏͋̈́̓̀́̊̑̈̆̈́̈́̓̈̓̈̑͆̉͗̏̈́̀̓̇͊̃͂͒̆͑̔͒̓͂̎̉͒̿̿̋̍͑͂͋̋̃͗̾̑̽́̀̓̆͒̀̓̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̭̻̖̙̝͍̖̺̤̗͖̹̲͇̮̼͈̗̩̙̙͓̞͕̦̞̣̥̳̤̮̙̞̳̻̻̰̭͙̩̞͎̤͖̮͍̜̺͕̙̥̗͖̫͈̟̹͉͉̟̞̣͎͓̙̳̺̭̲̰͙̫̤͔̬͖̬͉̪̠͔͈͚̳̹̬͊̎̀͒͗̍͐̅̾̈́̒̽̓͐̐̈́̉͌̈́͌̆̀̾͑̈́̊̐̌̔͐̔̊̽̄̐͂̈̐̏̌̌̈́̀̿̀̈́̍̈́́̉͐̓͑̔̑̀̀̒̈́́̒͑̈́͋̂̅̄̎̅͌͊̈͊̾̋̑̈́̓̀̐͒̾̐̈́́̍̄̉̑͌̐̀͗̂̅̆́̽͊̌̏̀͋́͌͒̊̓͂̆̀̊̓̈́̒̌͗̍̽͐̓̑͗͗̾̈́͊̌̈́͊͛͆̂̀̋̅̽̊͊̈̈́͋̓̃̓͌̉͋̅́́̅̈́̈͌̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ"̸̨̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̯̘̰͕͚̣͙̩͇͉̟̠͍̮̭̦͚̘̬͎̣͈̭͙̼̖̻͚̳̜̮̭͓̮̰̻͔̝͖̰̭͎͔̭̝͈̹̪͖̱̙̞̳̪̱͍̺̭͇̗̞̘̺͉͙̙͇̭̯̘̭̼͈͎̦͗̈́̾̇͗̂̑̂͒̓͛̎̔̈́͐̿͌͋͛̔͆̋̾̋̅̀̆̀͑̋̏͐͗̿̔̓̒̾̌͆̔̍̍̒́̈́̀͑̓̅̂̔͐͛̆͂̎̔̇͗̀̉̔̀̿͌̾̈̂̐̉̀́̀̌̓̾̓̉͋̑̾̂̚͘̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅT̸̡̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̜̱̫̤̣̜̝̦̦̰̞̬̲͍̘̙̭̠̤͓̲͚͈̪̹͙̞̲̞̥͕͔̯̣̤̘̳̗͉͎̗̠̣͚̭͉͕̼̮̞̜͚̦̞̫̝̰̪̫̘̻̰͍̘̬̘̻̯̮͙̱̲͙͍̭̯͍̹̜̲̗̦̰̞͓̞͍̫͇̱̥͚̺͇̺͂̍͋͆͂̿́̍͐̂͋̃̄͐͂͒̇̀̽̂͋̾̑̈́͂̾̎͛͑͆͂̎͊̎̒͑̽̊͊͋̀̎̓̃̍̈́͊͑͊̆̽́̈́́̂̈́̔͊̒͊̈́͊̀̈́͒̇͐̃́̒͒̌͐̉̅͑̏̓́̓͌͒̐̆̐͆͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̵̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̛̪̣̞̲̩̝̰͕̥̺̭̟͖̩̼̮͔͓̤̜̟͖̻̫͎͉̥̞̰̜̺̥͍̦̗̯̩͍̥͓͔̞̫̳͇̺͎̙̹̝̖̬͉̝̙̣̦̞̱̫̟̪̦͚̙͙̳̲͍̞̥̩̤̫͇̰͈̱̜̦̞̟̰͓̪̤̻̘͙̠̱̜̺͙̥̺̱̺̳̘͙̩̰͙̞̞͉̫͎̭͎͙̗͚̖̬̩͉̫̠̮͉̜̣̳͕̦̝̌́́͂͋̾̑̽̔̽̏̀̅̌̃̊̒̈́̌̃͐̉͛̓͛͒̒̉̄́̿̔̓͌̓̓͐̃̈̆̽͋͌̓͆̑̎͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅe̸̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̛͎͉̪̭͚̠̣̼̗͈̞̳̦͚̱̟͕̮̼̱̗͔͙̭͕̰̪͖̲̳̰̩͇̤̦̣͔̦̜̳̮̗̱̘͔̙̲̰͍͔͖͎̜̥͔͙͎̲̻̫͕͚͖̅̌̿́̄̔͒͐́̈́͒͌̈͗́̎̐̐̔̑͌͆̋̅̌͂̈́́̕͘̕͝͠ͅͅ ̵̧̧̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̙͔̬͙̝͓̖͖̗̘͈̣̰͉͕̻̼̟̼͙͚̤̹̲̗̞̘͚͕̱͖̻̙̖͓͈̺͎̻̝̯͇͙̗̙̬̮̟̝̭͍͖̙̞͓̣̯͕̠̩͇̤̳͖̙̙͇͓̹̘͉͙͈̼̞͇̙̜̺̞̹͖̥̫̱̗̪̩̰̦̻̟̪͈̼̲͖͈̻̫̪͓̮̳͙̲̝̠̙̹̙̙͓̖̦͇̣̮̦̙̮͎͔͙̯̙͉͖̤̙̲̞̈́̍̏̈́̃̇̔̅͊̊̃͊́͂̔̀̾̽̈́́̆̃̏̔͋̎́͌̌̽͒̔̄͑̽̍̅͊͐̍̀͋̓̂͗̽͊̊̿̈̏̍̊̊̇̀̏͗͛̓͒̀̆̇͊̇̆̑̍͆̅͋̈́̍̈́̉͊͌͆͋̓̋͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḉ̴̨̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͓͈̭̭̭̝͚͈̞̗̺̙̙̺̼̝̬̲͕̫̭̞̳̭̱̫̮̬̝͓̖͖̭̠̞͉̖͓͚̝̣͍̟̠͕̙̥̬̫̙̘̭̪̩̼͕̱̰̮̘̈́͌̀̌̈̀̑͂̄̈́̋͌̄̽͋͂͗͛̉̿͑̂̿̂̈̀̈̃̊́̊͑̅̅̐̽͛̈́̍̊͑̈́̊́̌̄͊̌̈́͌̀̐̽̎͌͆͌̔͂̏̒͆͛̈́̿̄̈́̈́̈́̀̂͋̇̏̀͆̑̎̂͗̈̊̾̊͂͆̓̽̀͐͛̒́͗̆̈̒̋̍̾̾̎̀́͒͒̽͑̽̔̈́͌͋̊́̑̌͂͊̿͐̐̂͋́̃͆̎͒̒̅̆̀̐̈́̋͂͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͠͠a̸̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̭̞̯̱̳̹̱͔̮̫̭̲̘̩̰͍̲͉̱̖̞̪͎͕̤̹͓͔̲͙͕̭͈̜͈̮̖͓̺͖͕̝̦̖̣̟̰̱̞̲̦̗̦̹̳̟̥͕̯̤̤̬̜͔̲͙͎͉͇̤̞̲̰̖̣̟̮̞̼͈͉̜̖̱̱̳̯̼̲̟̩̥͎͕̳̪͈̹̳̻͕̬̤͇͉̤̼͕͎̦̜̩̯̯̝͖̭̩̹͕͚̙̙̻̟͇̪̣̼̖̥̳͔͙̦̗͔͈̯̭̮̞͉̙̦̞̰̻̭̟͑̂̀̂̆́͊̓̿͗̓̍̆̌̉͑̈́͐̀̇̈̔̈́̍̈́͌͐̋̇̂̽̄̀̓͂́̈́̅͐̿̽̄́̈́̊͛̽͑̅͌̓̋̎̈́̄̉͐̃̑̾́͗̀̉͛̆͑̋́͛̀́̂̇̉͑̋̿͒͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅş̴̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̛̛̦̠͎̫̻͉̘̪̩͉̩̻̜͍̯̗̬̮̫̦͓̼̯̩͓̬͎̩̪̣̯̗͎̟̘͙͓͍̬̝̹̙̘̜͇̲͍͙͖̝͉̲͈̱̱̺͇̥̳͇̹̹̤̟̮͉͕͇̘̣͉̝͙̠̗͇̮̠͓͔̖̘͕̪̬̣̤͚͈̖͉͎̮̻͕̟̪̭̺̥̯̟̪̪̯̼̙̺͓̬̪̖̯̯͉̹̜̼̹̩̯̜͓̘͍̲̘͍͓͙͎̰̳͎̖͖̣̖̪̮̬̬̤̙͂̓͆̅̅͊̎̄͒͛̒͆̽͊̒͆̂̅̅̔̌̂̏̈́́͋̏̃̊͂̽̽͛̉̂͑̏́̍̈́́́̓̎̋̏͗̒̀̀̽̈́͌̃̂͋͛̑͊́̎́͛̔̐͛̓̀̑̏͑̍́̎̉̈́̔̔̊̄͒̂̃͑̐̓̏͂̓͗͊̂̄̑̐̽͛̈̽̆͛̎̋̌̀̿͛̿̀̓̀̄̇͒̃̀̈́̇̒͛̏́̈́̿̎͋̋͂̾̊̓̂̅̑́͊͑̉̀̈̄̇͌̆̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅë̶̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̜̼͈͔̠̝̼̮͕̼͉͓̖͖̝͕̯̬̩̟̭̝̬̞̦̹͍͖̟͖̖̳̟͎͇̣͙̱̬̻͙̖͍̺̬̣̫̪̗̗̩̫͇̘͈̱̮̺͇̖̰̣̬̜̮̦̲͍̖̦̱͇̝̭̠͔̰͈̦͚̠̬̮̯̳̯̪̹̝̼̤̗̜̥̲̯̼͕́͊́̈́̑͌̏͗͂̓̈́̂̓͌̏̾́́͂̀̃̈́͋̃̑́͗̾̈́̒̔̄̐͊̉̈̂̃̂̓̍̍͋̅̌͋̄̔͛͐͂́͑̊̂̔̑͑̓͋̓̃̅̈́͗́͐͆́͋̓͋́̐̅̈̂̿̂̍͌͆͑͛̋̃͑̇̅̀͛̓̀̎͌̏̆̔̀̒̈̑̇̆̌͌͋͊̆̾͊͐̍̐̇̀̊̐̏̊̋̄̇̄͛̂͑̈́͋̓͗͑̋̆͆́̏̐̾̍̂̉̓́̐̊̈́̌̈́͛͆̋̿͐̃͆́̃̉͊̊̄̈́̈́̄̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͈̟͖̱̳͍̙͎̼̯͍̥̖̝̗̤̮̰͖̫̜̟̜̮̖̭͚̖̖͈̯͎͎̝̪͖͖̱̬͙͚͈͓̞͓͉͎͓̦̘͕̼̪͕͔̬͈͈̺̲̝̹̺͖͕͔͕͙̜͇̞͎͖̫̯͚̩͍̬̥͓̗̦̜̗̲͇̗̯͉̭̣͚͇̱̪̘̦̝͚̭̠̼͑̍̏̈́̄̑͌̍̑́͛́͑͋̾̑̓͆̓̐̓̈́̀͑̊̍̒̉̀̇̏͂̈́͂̇̉̃̎̏̉̽͐̀̀̂̌͑͂̈́̂̊̈͐́̽̒̀̎̆̄͒͆̌̒̇̃̃͆͂̍̾̀͗̅̓̒̉͗̓̈́͐̾̇͂̈͌̔͒́̈͂̆̋͆̊͂͌͂̈͐̃̍͋̊̀͂̿̓͌̓͗͂̈́͛̏͆̒̈́̒̌̀̔̃̋͂̾́̍̇́̐̓̓͆̑͋́̈́̾̽͌͛̂̄́͌̈̇̽̅̈͂̐̀̄͊̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̷̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̭̬͙̠̲̗̫̞͈̹͍̰̭̩̙̠̲͉̥̦͕̤̖̜̼̱̥̻̲̗̙͔̗͇̪̺̲̻̮͕͔̻̺͙͈̼͓͓̰̖̪̘̜̼̯͈̗̻͚͕̩̘͕̩̞̩͉̦͖̞̬̼̲͉̭̝̗͍̮͕̣̣͈̠̼͎͙̲̣̟͖̳̜͇̻͓͈̳̣̲͓̺̜̣̹̹̗͚̜̣̱̗̭̬͍̞̞̮̦͓̬̲̳̣͖̮̭̼̘͙̞̳̳̺͇̳̜͈͎̪̰̞̤͙̹̥͚̙͖̲̖̗̮̠͎̮̽̂̈́̊̽͗̂̃̒̈̇̇̿̑̇̆̇̃̌̈͆̾̈́̅̏̓̅̊͆̍̌͋̆̈́̿̅̀̓̀̓͂̉͐̋̈̓̌̎̿͑̂̂̅̋͛̒̀̔̽̿̔̏̐͗̉̿̀̅͗̄̓̍͌́̂̄̽͛͛͛̓̑̌̀͗̈́̏̋̾͑́̓̄́͛͆̍̈́̓͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̡̨̛̣͇̖̤̞̗̲̱̪̙̻̼̳̹̖̤̞̯̙͚͇̲͈͔̥̦̣̳̮̥̞̝̯̝̠͙̤̮͚͓̫̫̥͚͈̮͉̩͐́͂̾̒̂͊̽͌̍̀͊̋̃́̓͊͗̃̀̓̌̄̅̍̃̈̌̓̉̄͋̐̅̈́͋̄̈́͐̊͛͊̀̓͊̎͂̄̌͛͂̆͋͒̌̿̓̽̊̃̇͗̓͋̏͒́͂̉͛̋̾̀̾͒͋͋̑̈́̀̏̽͛̌͂̊͌̔̃̀̍̇̒̓̉͒̈́͌̌̍͒̍̂̽͛̊́̐̋͒͒̎͗͋̃̅̾̔̐͂̇̓̓̊̾̒͌̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̶̡̡̨̡̡̧̢̛̠͎̜̬̜̟̘̩͇̳̻̥̤̘̥͚̘̬̞͇͎̱̜͔̱͙̬̼̞̫̟͉͔͖̻̮͚͓̲͔̬̲͇̠͈̩̣̞͉̻̙͎̞͍͖͓̗͇͕̫̹̪̞̜͔̬̩͙̬̣̙̣͖̪̘̠͚̬̺̬̝͚̜͍̙͎̖͔̗͉̤̟̩̪̀͊̀͗̈͋̂̈́͐̂̋̑̋̐̈̒̉̐͋͂̈́̑̓̏́̈́͒̔̔͋̄̓̓͊̓̉̐͊͂̓̔̐͆́̆͊͌̈́͊̈͒̓̓̿̋̓̃́̈́̍̅̍̂̂̈̌̊̓̊́́̆̈́́͊̍̽̋̽̍̅͊̆͆͒̊̓̍͊̈͂͗̌̓̂̈́̾̈́̑͐̔̏̒̓̅̓̂̊͒͐͌̅͌̌̃͊͗͊͂͒͋̀̆̿̈́͒̈̃͌̇̋͌̾̆͒̉͑̎̿̏̾̄́̐̋͑̊́̈́̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅ  
̶̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̯͍͍̠̩̺͕̜̱̮͕̺̘͈̲̳̝̩̩̺̙͕̖̼̰̻̞̝̠͔̤̻̪̟̞̹͈͎͎̝̼͙̪̮̼͈̩̹͚̰̦̲̤̻̯̳̹̖͎̻̲̮͇͕͈̗͔̖̞̺͓̙̥̥͙͙̻̻̗̥̘̮͉͙͓̱͚̣̙̳͎̼̘͔̰̮̺̣̖̼̝͕̭̩̤̗͓̠̲̰̜̯͙̟̪̺̘̳͉̩̠͍̻̠͔̰̘̩͙̟̪̝̝̭͙̥͕̯̤̜̲̣͚̘̠̻̬̺̪̞͇͚̘̫͇̘͕̥̝̗̝͚͇̬͉͑̓̀̔͗͑̾̔̇̈́̽͒̂̂̐̉̎̍͂̒̅̍͐̅͒̑̀̃́͂͋́͂̈́͗͗̊̇͋͐̀̀̀̌͗̂̎̆̓̅͐̔̉͆̅́̿̅̊̾̿̃̏͋̍̄̄͒͌̈͋͂͆̌͑̈́̎̽͊̅̃͑̎̃͆́͌̀͋̇̑̏̇̔͗̉̑̓͛́̈́̒́̊̃̀̈́̍̎̊͂̇̔̎̄̍́̇͒͋̑̉̓̀̈̐͌̔̓́̎̈́͐̈́̀̂̏̀̓̇̀͛͗́̓̔̊̾̓̿̇̓̈́͋͆̀̈́̈̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̶̡̧̧̧̢̢̛̮͕̪̜͎͎̗̘̯͕͍͎̭̠̱̼̙̩̝̱͕̜̦̣͇̭̜̰̠̯̜̟̥͕̳̻̳̣̣̬̱̘̗͙̙͔̥̖̰́͌̀̃́͂͂̽̉́̿͗͂͒́͒͐̽͂̀̐̌̅̀̓̓̾̓́́́̈́̅͐̈́̀̀͌̒̎̌̓͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝Y̷̧̨̧̛̼̻̠͕̳̟̤̞̼̞͚͉̱̹̮̰̊̉́͐̉̂͐̔̉͗̆́̔͂̆̏̉̈́̎̍́̇͐̓̆̐̾̇̉̆͒̃̈́͑͛̍̌̌̅̓̒̋̈́͋͛͑̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͠͠ͅo̸̡̨̨̧̧̢̧̥̗̪̰͚͍͓̟̥̯͕͚̫͔͚̟̭̺̼̙͍͔̪͍̲̮̱̹̬̟͖̙̝̬̯̘͓̅͒̋̀̉͆̏͛̍͒̈́̄̈̈́̉̃̓̇̂̀̅̀̌̓̇̽̽͛́͂̆͛̀͐̌̍̉̑̄̌̀̿͗͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅư̶̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̙͓͕̺̮̞̰̫̬͚̯͖̞͎̩͈̩̮͓͍͖̦̹̮͍̩̳̹̙͉̦̖̗̮͍͚͕̜͇̗̳̭͍͍̗͖͇̰̼͔͈̟̮̪̥͈͔͍̲̜͔̻͚̞̦̤̙̲̠̞̝̹̭̭͇̗̦̼̝̟̫̹̹͉̦̖̤͍̯͖͍̙͔̫̦̞̳̗̫͓͎̺̜̭̜͙̰̪̖̣̣̠̼̰̞͔̠͍̤̳͉͓̘̖͎̜̩̱̜͔̞̜̹̖̱͖̖̭̘̯̺͈̞̲͍̯̬͙̣̼̲̙̳͈̱̝̭̤̥̝̜̳̣͉͎̖̝̘̹̔͐͌͆̅̅͌̂͒̈́̽͒̃̾̿̃́̿̓̄̿̇̆̊̃̑͑́̈́̂͐͑̿̆̈́̈́̈́̐͊̐̈̔̔͗͆͆̆̄̏̈̊̋͑͋̍̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̙̙̝͍̙̣̰̙̟̮̥̥͓̤̘̝̻͔̘͕̫͇̬̮͔̩̥̝͉͚͚̠͈̹̝̼͍̱͎̤̪͓̻͕̠̲̝͙͕̘̰̼̼͖̥̘̪̮͎̣̘̫͈̙͍͚̜̻̥̖͈̞̲̫͎͇̥͙̗̪̳̟̲̬̘̜̜̫̩̼̳̤͈̞̘̮͕̯̼̼̳̖̜̠̮̬̩̗̩͈͎̼̜̠͚͓̠̪̩̝̯̺̲̲͙̏̅̈̔̿̾͊̌͑͂̀́́̑̓̾͛̄͆́͐̈́̽̿̂̅͛̍̄̚͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅĥ̸̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͙̱̮̮̫̩̞͉̤͚̫̯͔̘̗̱̣̝̼̣͔̪͖̻̘͎͍̯̮̱̗̰̠̮̫̞͓̟͓̺̝͍̹͙̤̙̪̗͇̰̦͕͈̰̩̖͎͍̟̳̼̺̙̻̹̪̗̥̲̝̫͓̖̼̼̘͚̮̘͍̥̹͍̦̮̝͍̗̲̫̜͖͙͚̼̟͖͈̩̞̻̻̝͔͈̦̬͓̯̤̬̳̻͕͍̹̭͉̤̞͇̞̼̮̞̝̙͈̘̣̜̯̘͎̲̼͙͔̗̞̗͓̪̯̣̤̤͉͍̫̱̥̿̈́̾̌̈̀͂͌͂͋̐̅̾͒̂͗̑̏̈́̈́̈͑̓̇̀̿̆͌̋̀̾̊̀̈͆͒̈̍̓́̓̾͌̀̾̋̍̊͗̎͆̎̋̐̈́͐̃̅̀͆̈́̃͋͐̆͐̉͐́̓̅̏͛͛̀̀̾̈́̉͐̆̍̾̅̋͆̅̓̋͆̐̅̄̓̑̇̂̓̀̏́́̑͋̾̑͂̋̑̊͒̀̈́̍̽̌͑̓̃͊̓́̾̈́͌̓̒͗̿̊͆̅͗͆͊̾̂͆͂̍͐̽̋̓̈́̐̓͐̏̅̏̈̄̏̋̌̆̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅả̸̧̧̛̛̛̠͓̯̤̥̠͈̰̹̠̫̞͖͉͚̻̲̻̥̙͖̝͉͍̱̼̱̮͉̗͎̱̹̖̳̻̹̪͕͓͈̱͓͚͕̽̈́̒͗̆̂̎̽̏̌͊̍̓͛̒͌̓̈́̊̈́͂̉͋̿̂͌̔͆̊͑̀̾͐̂̓̇͑̾͒̀̏̆̌̄̅̃͑̎̽̑̒̽̒̓̈́͊̊̓̓̃̃͌̑̃̅̀̿̆̑̏͋͂̃̈́̌̈̀͗͗̎̽̆̌̃͌̏͗̔̿͊̓̈́̏̈͗͊̈̉̊̀̅͒̍̿̍͆̍̌̄͒̃̏͋̌̿̍͗͊̎͗̑͗̀̊̋͋͂̓̑̂̓̀̑͑͒͑̓̈́̊͊̅̓̍̎̀̒͐̈̓̐̂̔̍̈̄̂́͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅṽ̵̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̛̛͔͇͇̤̩̜̙̣͙̪̩̤͔̙̥͉̳̞̱̹̟̹͓̺̖̲̩̘̞̯͇͎͕̳̜̱̩̟̬͓̱̖̩̝͙̪̪̩̮̯̙̻̭̻͎̰͇̖̯̼̬̻̮̘͔̥͓̠̬̙͕̰̯̥̣̮̲̹̟͕͕͉̲̩̤͈̟͉̮̝̙͓̪̭̼̞̳͚̲͇̭̘͔̞̲͙̺̮̩̖̖̝̩̬̯͓̙̰̹̼̣̟̬̜̺̞̟͖̯͕͍͍̫̜̫̪̬͎͍͉̖͇͗̇̒̏͑̏́́͛̽͋̃̿̑̊̎̃̍̓͐͒̾͊̾͌͂̿̌̌̎̄͋̍͛̓͆̌͛̈̓͒͂̏͗̎̋͊̇̒̀̂̄̈́̓̔͂͋͂̔̓̄͑͑͛̀̈́͒̐̂̈́̌̎̄̍̽̂̊̋̾̃̓͋̈́̓͆́̐̃̅͒̇̄̿͒͊̿͌̑̾̿̽̌̓̽̄̃́̀̾̎̾̂̇͗͋̀̀͊́̆̏̀̎͆̽́̋̍͛͐̎̔̔̀̔͑̿̾͆̄̓̈́͑͌͑̄̌̈͊̾̊̽͋̎̿͋̇̉̐͊̀̑̉̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̴̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̡̭̯͚̳̞̠͈̬̯̼͇̭̹͓͙͉͕̖̜͎̣͕̜̩͙͔̼͓͈̬͇͙̟̘͕̦̼̹̱̻̱̞̤̠̥̞̩͖͓͓̻̼̯̹͕̮̠͉̳̗͉͍͓̙̺̭͍͎̮͎̬̙͓̲͓͔̳̱̠̘͎̳̲͖̰͉̗͇̜̗̙̩͖̘͖͇͓̫̮̣̮̩̮̭̝̲̲̗̣͖̭͕̰̙̳̳͈̟͙͚̻̪͇͔̝̜̣͙̗̺͍͔̩̜̹̰̣͖͕͓͔̖͔̘͚̤̩̗͍̬̤̳̣͕̯̥̞̰͔̜͙͇̟̞̘̑́̿͊̃͑̔͌̀́̀̄͒̃̈͋̌̃́̂̽̒̀̈́̂͌͂͊̎̏͗̅͑̏͂̐̏̀͊̔͒̽̏͐̑͐̈́̋̃̍̂̎̓̑͊̓͌̆̑̎̽͋͗͐̓̐̂̓͗̃̋̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̧̨̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̛͇̜̦̺̗̫̩̞͓̙͔̭̪͇̻̤̭̞̟̻͓͉̱̝̩̭̮̗̞̤̭̼̱̻̝̜͓̘͙̬̻̜͍̝̰̱͕̹͚̯͚͕̻̙̝͉͕̺̱̱̗͚͖͉̲̥̞̦̹̼̼̞̹͙̝̳̠͈̦̬̫̱̮̘̫̝̱͕̬̼̳͖͈̦̪̮͙̮̭͎̼̪̲̫̱͍͕̬̩͖̳͙͉̒͌͛͐̋̿͛͌́͌̈́̎͊̋́̄͐̏͐̒̇̾͊̐̿̀̋̃͛̔͋̓͐̋͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠n̶̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̞̖̖͕͚̗͖̱̖͉͉̰̬̝̱̻̮̟̗̭͚̼̼̻̗͓̬̣̳̪̘̥͙͕̭̙͉̭̩̫͎̳̮̞̘͖͕̮̳͔̬̮̪̭̗͎͈͈̳͙̦͍͚̟̝̱̱̟̲̪̜̩̙̼̞̣̬̖̟̗̫͕̠̯͔̍͑̀̇͐̀̏͒̍̿͊͛̃̽͌͋́͗̈̃̽͆̑̑̔̒͒̈́̀̃̓́̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅǫ̶̛͚̗̜̠͍͎͍͍̹̺͓́̽̀̃͌̆͆̇̐́̍̔̏̀̔̓̇̀̓͂͐͆͒̎͗̈́̿̃̏̀̔͐͌̑͛̒́͂͆̈́̂̇̀̌̆̀̏̇̈́̈̉͛̔̄̓̂̾̐̽́͗̾́͋̀̉̄͂̂̐͆͒̄͋̆̒̃̔́̽́̊͋͐̌̀͌̊̂̆͂͂̀̑͒̈́͘̚͘͘͘̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̴̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̭͎̞̹͚̙̹̯͍̝̝̝̱̲͙͇͈̝͖̜̜̦̞͓̭̠̘̩̝̟̝̜͚̪͓̘͈̰̭͔̱͈͕̫͇̘̥̰̳̤̹̤͎͖͔͕̩̟̲̞͚͓̟̖̟̼̦̱͉͔̗͚̥̝͍̫̘̝̻̱̭̫̣̜̟͕̭͙̱̠͇̞̮̦̩͉̠̯̦̫̩̱̱̘̗̬̟̹̹͖̣̙͔͍̫͇͍͔̰̤͚̞̝̓̏̐̇͑̎͒̆̋͐͒̈́̇̆͐̉̍̔͛̄̆͋̓̈́͂̊̈̂̀̒͋̀͐͒̇̈̃̆̉̅͐̀̑̾̽̌͒̎̌͒͌̂͗̈̈́̇̆̂͐̇͌̎̊̍̀͛̋̒̓̀̄̈͂̈́̍͒̆̈̊̓̿́̃̎̐͋͂̿̒̂͂͌̑̃͆͆̃́̐̓͆̍̀́̍͂̍̇͑͛̂̋͂͂͐͑̀̈́͊̅̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĩ̴̡̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̙̫̰̖̝̭͍̲̱̪̮̦͓̼͚̹̪̬̦̜̠͇̘̭͇̗͚̫̠̟̮̟̖̳̪̮̺̙̪͈͖̞̹̱̰̪͎̤̼̝̟͔̠̯̲̪̯̭̣̩̣͎̫̥̯̜͚̘̥̞̰̩͖̺̩̺̥̼̤͈̰̪͍̯͚̟͔̭̙̹͔̣̙̫͙͚̱͚͎͈̱̗͙̠͈̩̥̱̹̗̺̝͈͇͈͚͖̙̟̦̻̪̩̻̟̰̟͉̳͍̣͍̯̥͉̬̖̻̝͇̻̱͖̤̲̝̬̥̥̣̇̂͋̋̈́̆̎̋͒̄̐͗͆̒͒̑̄͒̄́̋̀͗͌̏̎̊͗͋̌͗̒̿̂͐̔͌̓̈̓͌̾̊͊͌́́̂̀̎̊͐̀̈́̋̄͊̐̇̆̍̑̂̈̐̆̃̌̐̅̒̓́̽̍̌̎͆͒̿̉͑̅̐̿͆̌̏͂́̐̅̄̈̄̑̍̿̈́̎̆̑͗̽̐̈́̆̅̔̍̔̇̄̐̆̓̍̊͗̆̃̆̀͆͛̀̈́͑̓́͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅḑ̶̧̧̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̘̟̘̠͍̦̻̹̯̱̲̘̟̺̭̪͕̭̮̞̱̰̫̳̦̙̣͎͚̰͓̟̣̼̞͙͓̤̱̹͖̻̪̥͈̤̜̥̞̳̭̪̲̮͖͖͓͈͎̩͕̤̫̩̫̹͈̤̱͓͙̫͔̬̯̮̞͍͕̻̩̮̯̻̠̮̫̬̼͓̫̹̝̭͖̪̠̞̜̭̜̥̼̫̘̗̝̗̯͍͖̬̖̀̽́̽̆̂̾̓̿̈̔͂̉̄̅͛̉͑̍̏̂͑͑͆̆̂͛̏̅̓͌̔̌̐̀̋̈̐̐̉̆͐̍̏͒͂̊̽̊̿͋͛̈́̇̒́͆͗̓̂͛͆̎͛̈́̽͊̈̇̊͆́̑̈́̓̀̾̆̽̊̍͋̑̽̍͐̔̋̐̌́͐̎́̓̐͂̓̾̐̒̏̒̈́̃̑͂̆͂̽̑̍̎͐̈́̀͛̾͐̄̌̅͒͂̆̓̄̊́̇̾͑̓̿̈̽̈͌́́̏̒̑̉͂͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̸̡̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̼͓̝̭̘͔̬̫̻̦͙̞̱͍̥͍̫̤͉̰̬̹͇̝͉͎̘̗̪͈̗͉̯̬̥̥̟̩̭̯͖͈̫̳̭̼͎̮͓͓̤͓͉͍̖̤͉̪͇̳͈̦̩̭̮͍͉̟̯̜̼̟̪̯̗͕̱̖̦͎̭̰͙̹̦̞̖̳̩̺̙̯̹͖̳̞̙̰̠̳̩̟̺͕̓̓̀̂͆͗̒͂̍̅͂͊͑̋͒́̀̊̋̀̒́̒͛͑͌̔̑̂̅̏͛̆̌̈́̊̃̈́̀͊̐͌̎̀̾͒̇̄͋̓̊̽͋̎̇͒̒́̂̆̌̐̍̈͊̎̌̋́̆̈̎̀͆̔̅̀̈́́̐̉̐̐͗̿̊̑̇̈́̾́͆͐̈́̏͛̀̎̾͂̽͑͂̈̏͊̂͗̉̈́̋̍̓̈́̋̽͛̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅȃ̷̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̰̞̫̘͖̯̪̼͕̦͎͓̱̜̬͙̱̤͇̩̤͚̰̯̪̱̳͚̼̲̦͖̺͖̠͈͚̫̼̹͇͔̞͖͈͔̪̳̩̭͔͔̰̺̹͚̼̝̜̠̬̼̟͇̯͖̼̼͚̬͇̪̼̬͓̼̝̞̙̱̹̙̥̻̝͈̗͕̰͓̠̝̱̺̼͕͚̯̼̫̩̻̰͍̫͔͔͈̙̤̺̟̱̬̩̜̠̞̻̙̮̰̦̱͚̺̙̯̞̳̫͎̱̼͈̪͓̥͍̮͔͚̣̲̳͇̮̱̟̜̞̖̝͓̪̺͈͚̲̦͖̣͕̯̤͎̪͖̥̬͐̋͒̊̔͛͑̀͒̀̒̒̆̔̀́̐̾͑̽̐͊́̔͆̾̈́̌͗̒̌̀̐̆̾͗̈́̍̍̃̈̾̽̍̄̆̇̋͆̀͑̉̇̎̽̀͑̈́̐̀͊͌͆͛̏̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̝͉̱̠̞͙͇̤̱͇̜̗͇͕͕͙̖̫͍̜̮̤̥͓̹̻͎̼̺̳̘̥͉̩͈̰̗͕͖̫̳̝̪̲͍̻̲͚̖͕̤̣͍̤̝͚͔̬͈̹̳̩͚̟̰̟̙̹͔̱̹͖̗̀̀́̆̄̏̾̔͗͋̋̾͋̏͗̂̎́̊̍̌͛̏̆̾̈́̾̋̈́̉̋̈́̄̂̐̓̃̈̈́̄͒̃̾̈́͐̈͆̈́̍͒̊̿̈́̇͊̐̿́͂̑̓͋̆͆́̿̆̇͂̀́̾̅̃̒͊̂̎͋̈́̍̀̈̔̏̏̌͗̀́̇̈̅͐̋̋͂̄́͆͐̽̇͂̒̌̈́̋̏͛͗́̈̀͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͠͝͝w̵̧̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̤̙̻̰̳̠͕̪̲͇̣̯̝̖̙̬̹͓̭̞̹̞̫̯̯̙̱͓͚̲͍̙̻̩̘̟̪̹̜̫̝͕̞̹͍͈̭̗̦̬̮̣̫̠̭͉͔̜̫̫̤̗̫͕͙̼̳͓̹͔̤̣̞̭͇̠̭͙̻̫͎͔̯̼̟̗̼̣͔͚͙̣̮̫̺̭̩͎̳̖͖͖̫̬̙̱̫̻̼̭̜̻̝̲̣̟̪̬̪̝͖̰̪̟͓͕͓̙̠̣̦̣̗̮͓͈̹͔͓͕͓͖̲̜̮̲̘͙̳̥̖͚̻̲̯̦͙͎̣͇̞̳̦̪̝͙̹͓̣͎͍̦̗̟̟̙̳̳̝͙̺͚͙͚̭̺̥̽̅̽͑̊͊͊̎̈͗̓̂̽̏̉̔̓̿̐͌̂̒́̓̾̋̈́̀̏̃̐̿͗͂̿̐̈́̈́̃͊̑͋̂͋͌̈̔̍͆̈́̇͗̎̐̐̃̀̓̀̊̔̉̑̌̀͊̇̎͐̐̿͌͌̒͗́̀͊̍͆́̃́̿̐̍͗͌̓͆̓͐̑̌͌̓̍̋͆̓̓̋͌͋̈́̈́̊̈́̏͆̍̏̐̾͑̀̓͒͛̿̈́͗͋̀͊̽͌͒̍̂̃̊̈́̔̅̋̓͒̂̌̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅh̶̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̢̛̦͓͎̼̦̖̜̰̬͙̭͚͔͉̲̟͙̗̙͙͙̞̭͖͇͎̙͔͕̪̟̬͕̱͕̦̝̫̹̟͇̩̖͇̮̰͕͙̗͔̳̣̤͙͉̬͎̠̼̖̝̠̹͖̺̝͓̩̺͙͈̪̜̝̟̺͇͖̠͎̻͖͇̭̪͉͓̳̬̤͙̠͉̩̳̖͖̥̝͖̤̪̻̠̩͙̙̰̙̩͊̅̅͒͂̎͋̐̔͊̊̏̒͆̇̓̊̈́̂͌͋͂̍͋̌͌̋͂̌̈̃̆̆͐͛͂̂͆͂͋͛̄͑͋͆͐́̑͐́̀̀́̑̿̀̈́̊̑͋̉̈́̂̀̓͊͗̏͊̈̄́̔͑̒͐̈̿̈̈́̌̈́̊͌͊͐̐̓̉̉̓̏̇̇͂̃̅̑͋̎̎͗̽̑͊́͗̇̈́͋͐̾̑͒̿̂̾̃̾͒̾̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅa̵̧̡̧̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̧̧̧̛̞͉̯̜̲̙̞̲̖̺̠̩̻͕͔̞̘̮̰̤̜̫̜͇̮̯̭̻̳͍̼̜̟̖̗͖̗̬̥̱̯̪͔̫͈̪͉̙̜̮̪̬͕̙̟̥̯͙̹̰̼͎̬̗̘̺͖̳̪͓̹͈̦̬̤͇̩̺̦̰͉̜͔͚̟͙̻̣̬͍͔̗̓̿̈́̈́̃̏͛͑̀̋́͒̊̍͑̊̓̽̂͐͐̊͗͋̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̷̡̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̤̠̫̹̖͙̹̞͕̠͙̱̺͖̭͎͖̼͕͓̗͕͎͙̦̤̙̱̮̦̻̣̺̜̜̦̗̿̍̌͛͋̄́͊̃̓̐͊̽͌̈̀̋̊̿̓̃̋͊̽̓̎̀̓̈́͊͛̈́̊̀̊̽̓́͂̇́̌̑͒̽̏͐̃̀͒́̊̈́̈́̌̽̑̈́͗͒͒͆͗̋͋͊̍̌̌͒̒͗̃̒̓͌̓̐̎͑̿̀̿̈̌̓̋́̿͆́̓̋̽̒̍͑̍̆̓̔̂̂̓̃̾̎͌͋͊͋̂̿̓̓̎̾̇̾͛̈͐̍̄͒̎̎̊̇̓̓̋̊̋̓̀́͒̀̇́̃̐̃͑̀͂̐͗̋̐̿͗̈̓͋̀̓̈́͌̽́̍̈́̽͐́̔̓̋̃͛̓̎̏̓̓͋̓͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̸̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͓̫͚̫̖͓̭̭͇̪̦̤̺̻̳̖̝̳̰̝̙̗̟͎̰̗̗̗͈͔͕̪̤̓͆͆͌̊̃̇͂́̾̆̅̔̏̋͆͗̈́̌̑͋̇̌̓̑̏͑͋̈̓̆̓́̍̄̋̽̑͐̆̆̃̅̅͑̆͆͗̍̃̋̌̏́̇͆̽̀͊͗̎͒̃̈̓̋͋̍̈́̇̀̃͌͆̅͒͗̈́̾͌̅͒͌̈́̌̔́́͂̃̋̈́͂́̅͗͗̎̈́́̀̈̈̋̓͐̆̾̓̑̃̿͐̓̈́̋̇͒͊͋͆̾̌̇͗̍͒̓̊́̇̋̂̄̂̀͆̀̀̋͒́̉̎͑̓̑̌͆̅͂̍͒̿̉͌̾̃́͒̓̄͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝Î̶̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̧͔̪̙̭̼̙̻͎͇͉̯̫̗̹̻̖͇͓̻̭̙͎͖̰͖͕̫̹̦̻̤̤̺̖̼̭̗̲̬͍̳̩͙̲͖̣̭̩͖͎͍̲͈̪͙̬͈̱̫͍͍͖̺̦̼̯̟̼̦̦̮̣̫̱͎͚̖̼̮̹̝̭͙̭̞̺̻͚͕͍̖̦͔̙̦̫̦̤̮̹̣͓͚͖̺͕̟̲͓̦͎̭̟̩͓̥̝̗̦̬̙̜̲̟̭̙̘͖͉̰̬̫̘̠͍̣͎̠͈̙̘̬͖͍̭̤̱͕͚͖̯̠̠̖͕̰̞̖̲͓̗̘̬͚̮̖̖͇͙̽͒̏̅̅͒̈́̑̃̂̾̐͒͒̅̈́͑̾̒̋̋̋̀̌̃͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ'̷̨̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̮̬̞̜͕͉̦̖̙͉̝̲͎̰̻͍̟̲̬͇̖̦̤̱̱̤̫͕̬̤̟̜̝̝̺̱̣̖͈̮̞̲̱̦͎̣̟̝̦̰̲͉͈̦̮͚̲̰̦̺̱̘͚̮̯͚͇͕̻͎̘̪͖̙͓͎̟̜̺̹͇͙̬͉͙̬̺͎̼͍̹͕͇̼͎̫͓̯͉͎̫̖̪͈̺̫̋͑̒̌͂͆͐̈́͂̀̍̌̑̏͛̌͗̇̃̏͐̒͌̂̐̈̃́̊̈́͊́́͛͂̋̒̀͐̾̏̉̓̈̊̿͐͑͊̂̽̑͊̐̒̅̌̑̍̀̇̈̆̉́̿͋̽̐͆̈́̂̈̾͗͊̏̑̑̃̓͂͑̒̊͛̀̄͐́͌̀̄̅͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅm̴̧̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̨͚̖͈̗̤͚̝͍̠̪͚͚̻̣͈̯͖̖͈̖̳̩̘͕̻̳̙̟̯̼̠̯̮̱̩̘̤͓̣̜̙̟̬̱̩̪͇̯̬̹̣͚̜͕͖̮̹̱͎̮̲̗͉͕̬̻͍̘̼͖̘̩̟̥͓̞̥̘̞̟̳̠͈̘̮̻̺̜̗̲̟̺̰̫̻̮͍̬̼̳̟̝̖̮̬̝̘̜̫̱̮̼̲͎̮̖̐̓̈̾͋̅͌͋͒̈́̈̀̇̓̇́͛̈̉́͒̅́́͊͐̾͑̐̌̀̃̍̐͑̃̓̈́̍̍̂̾͆̆͛̅̀̽̔̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̛̛͍̪̯͚̯̮͓̹̺̘̙̼̳͈̪̙̯̱̫͍͙̦̳̱̭̻̟͉̹̳̺̟̟̘̣͉̞̣̳̟̮̪̙͙̞̩̰̪̻̭̜̜̘͖̮̜̥̝̟͖̤̗̣̝̝̫̝͍͎̮̖͔̩͖̯̪̩̰̝̟̠̞͉̣͚͙͚͖͕͉͈͎̞̹̹͖͚̼̺̰̪̱̥͕̯̭̪̮̱͔͉̲̩͚̤̮̦̪̞̗̮̬͉̺̫̞̯̫̽̋͋͛͆͆̌̀͌̇͛͆̔̏́̅̈͑̇͌̇̂̔̑̌̒̂̔͒̈̎̅̅̋̊̐̋̔̋̈́̓̈́̒̊͑̓̎̅̾͌̎̈́̋͗̓͐͒̉̑̅͐̑͂͑̀̿̆̔͂͒̊̇̂͑̓̈́̾̇͗̾̔͑̉͑̍̈̾̉̊̂͒̒̄̓̂̄̂̍̅̊̀̽̒̍̽̽̇̉̓̑̈̀̆̈́̂͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̴̡̢̧̨̡̡̢͖͕̗̥̱̤̝̟̺̺̰̞̲̥̳̬̺̪̹͚̞̬̦͇͔̮͍̖̱̝̱̫̥̗̦̳͕̖̼̠̫͖̬̭̬̠͈̙̬̼̺̬̣͕̞̬̺̘̞̗̹̞͕̗̫̘̫͔̟͚͔̬̗͇̺͇͔̫͇̭͖̹͚͍͖̭̖̖̞͐̓̈́͂̈́̉̄̉̈́̄͌̚͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̡̡̢̢̪͖͕̙̯͍͔̤̼͎̪̹͎̪̼̻̰̬̠͕̭̩͓̞̙̻͉̼͙̥̝̳͖͈͖̳̹̭͙̟̼͈̜̺̫͚̻͓͔̱͈̼͚̙͙̣̪̳̬̜̝̟̙͇̫̪̻̻̣̤͚̠̺̣͚̪̰̪͓̬͍͕̳͚̝̥̤̟̬̟̫͕̖̰̟̺̣̘̻̳̹͙̭͙̼̮̼̺͍͉̻̗̠͎̦̲̳͕̍̏̋̿͆̐͋͊̓̋̏͊̾͑̌̽͗̄̾͂̈́̈́̽̀̃̊͐̐̅̾͛̈́̾̍̉͊̇̔̊̃͋̑̈̆̈́́̇̿̑̒̿͋͐͗̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅļ̴̢̨̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̡̟̖̦͎͙͚̥͇̩͎̣̮͍͔̮͕͖͈̦̳̘̦̹̘̥̠̞̱̯͉̟̫̺͎͉̣͇̪̤̭̯̩͓̰̭̠͉͕̹͉͇̬͕̬̹̣̭̖̫̠̱̫͓̩̜̜̰͙̜̹̟̖̯͓͖͔̺͖̤͉͙͓̭̱̪̬͈͕̣̻̲̠͔̪͇̯͖̳̥̠̞̯̼̦̤̻͇̣̫̙̙̺̠̳͍̪̣̻͎̼̥̜̙̩͉̬̲͓͙̬̼̫̯̮̫̖̬̬̫̖̜̹̯͕̻̘̪͙͇͇̱̯̠̺̹̫̬̲̘͙̤̖̩̯̬̘̘͚̘̘̹͍̖͇̘͕̺͚̰̊̅͌̅̈̿̃͆̋̌̐̋̾͒͛̃̿͑̈́͆̐̈́̒͛̿̿͒͆̇̅̍͗̅̿́̀̾̕̕̚̚̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̴̧̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̹͚̮͙̰͙̗̟̹̣͎͎̝͙͇̘͖͙̹͖̻̜͙͙̮̞̹̲̬͈̖͉̻̮͕͚͚̞͇̗̪̫̟̰̼͚͇͖͇͉̩̞̽̓͗̽̍̿̉̉̏̓͐͑͊͒̅̐̔̔̍̓͛͛̈͌̒͑̅́͊͗̎̔̾̇͛̈́͆̈̈̍̄́̆̾̉͂͗͛̊͋̔͐͂̽̈͛͂͂͒̄̂͒̿̿̇̔͒̈̍̓͂̅̀̿͒͋̂͑͑̿̽̀̂̃̓͒̽̇̉̊̓̍̎͑̈͋̇́͊͌͛͒̿̀͛̄̓̌͒̋͒̀̒̋̃̇̽̍͒͐͑̽̍̃͂̆̂͐̃̏̔̂̓̽̄̏̇̆̈́̍͌͆̇̇̈̈̄͒͊͑̃̀̀̿̒̈̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̸̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̢̨͕̼̫̜̜͈̺̞͈͚̥̼̗̪͎̲̜̲͇̞͙̥̯͖͈̲̼̮̪͇͖̖̦̮̦͚̦̗̪̹͖͚͚͈͉͓̜͍̲͍̤͍͔͖̮̠̫̳͍͉̞̝̙̦͎͚͚͎͉͉̪̯͕̙͙̣̞̗̹̭̘̪̰͙̺͇̺͓͖̻̘̦̪̤̙̙̼͙͖̳̠͓͙͙͇̪̜̹̟̝̦̲̜̖̞͚̘̪̣͙͎̲̪̱̩͓͉̜̮̠̠͎͍̰̺͎͓̜̟͚̬̊̅̎ͅͅͅͅͅṋ̶̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̩̦̰̦͓̞̹̩͓̞̱͍͖̫̯̩̩͓͚̗̦̫̱̬̞̻̗̲͓̹̺̖̘̞͎̻̭̩̜͍̞͎͚͓̗̣̼̲͈͈͎̮̱̪̰̙͈̤͎͉̙̺͙̰̠̰̟̣̳͉̘̼̹̱̫̳̥͖͚͕͖̭̘̹̣͉͖̫͉͖̬̽̐̈͌̐̀̒̈́̑̊̐̒͂͒̽͌́̍̆͒̎͊̏͆͂͂̓̽̂̔̌̄̎̆̇̒͆̊̈̋̎̓̄̾͆̇̂̒̓͒͌̎̐͒͗͋͆͂͊͗͋̒͒̈̉̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅg̴̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̢͙͙͉̭͓͇̣̗͉͖̙̖̪̲̘̭̘̪̭̙͈̤̝̰̣̲̻̯͚̣͙̲̮̫̙͇̗̦̣͙̭͓̪̲̭̫̫̦̹̥̯̟̟̬̩̬̭̘͎̪̻̫̮̗̖̠͈̤͇̫̣̯͍̗͔̰̞̺̬̮̞͍̲͈̺̙̙̰͎̟̫͈͔̙̤͓͉̥̺̹̬̞͉̜͎̣̥̼̠͈͕͕̻͇̳̙̗͈̮̺̪̝̦̱̹̗̯͉̫̫̮̱̯̯̦̜̤̩͔̜̬̙͚̝̜̬̳̼̯̱͕͉̞̲̩̮͕̻̺͇͕͉̱̫̬̘̳̫̗̭̥̍̊͑̎̃̌̊̑͒͆̉̑̅̑̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̛̻̣̤̣̞̗̝̠̹̬͇͓̻͎̲̖̭̣̝̞͕͎̖̤͙͚̳͙̠̲͔͓̣̯̙̜̻̖͇̙̰̜̘̫̳͔̜̤̘̹̞̭̲͉͚͎̜̫̪̮̞̫̱̖̩̱̫͓̪͓͙̮̭͍͉̤̰̖͈̤̬͔̹̩̳̜̳̻̰͍̯̣͉̱̯̺̠̫͍̜̤̱̪͙̟͉͚̲̹̤̬̠̺͙̪͇̪̦̗̹̩̲̙̖̣͐̿̈́̒̋͛̃̍̒̓͘͜ͅͅͅͅą̶̢̡̢̨̛̛͇͍̪̹͉̭͚̣͖̱̫͕̹̳̖̹̖̹̺̪͔̗͓̣̻̪̩̩̞̝͓̳̠̫̩̣̩̟̲͇̳̙̊̇́̃̃͒̅̒̀̊̊̎́̐̀̋̿̂͑̆͗́̑̃͊̉͗͆̐̋́͗̋͂̓̄͑́̀͒̊̄̓̏̎̓͑̓̇̓̄̆̏̈̆͑̈͂͛̊͑̊̋͌̽̇̈̈́̾͆̄̑͆͗̀͛̓̆̓̊̒̏̋̓̈̍̂̋́̄̓̒̉͊̍͆̽̃͆͛̓́͊͗̈́́͂́̌͐̈́̾̇̍̏̈́̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅb̴̧̧̨̡̡̧̻̳̠͉̠͍̺̮̟̟̲͙͇͚̤̙͖̳̦̺̤̦̪̼̳͉̖̯͔̯̦͕̤̱͖̩̱͍͔̜̣̳̹̻͇͕͎̼̜̣͖͚͙͚̻̹̲̪͉͙̲͎͔̠̥̺͗͑̀̓̓̇̑̽̎͂̊̔̊̈́̎̾̀͌̈́̐̉̏̍̏͋̋́͛̈͋̀̆͆͑̽̂̋̌̽͌̽̕̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅȏ̵̢̧̡̗͎̱̭̦̗͍̼͈̙͓̥̳̭͙͙̰̫̯̯̮̩̲͎̥̦͔̪͎̣̹͙͙̗̱͕̹̣̝̜̱̝̟̖̬͑͊̈́̈̿̈́̎̽̐̀̓̀͌̿̓̾̅͌̅̅͛͂͗̐͑̈͘̕͜͠͠͝͠ư̶̧̧̧̡̨̛͈̟̲͍͓̰͇̞͉̗̼͚͍͍͚̗̬̤̘̰͎̙͍̞̘̘̮͔̥͇̣̜͈̝̫̤͓̫͕̩͙̣͙͇̞̘͇̟͖̰̰̺̖̻͎̙̙͙͕̇͐͆̀͊̐͆̀̍́̉̎̾̉̌̍̍̔̒̈́͒͒͗̀̑̂͋̾̽̍͑̀́̂͊̌̇͑̓̿͛̾͑̓̐̀̈̽̔́͐̾̈́̐̿̊̄̄̀̈̓͋́̊̅̽̑́̈́̄͒̽͋͗̒̆̉̎̄̔̒̏̏̔̂̈̀̇̃̀͑̊̓͋̐̍͋̍̎̎̽̽͒̍̽͒͊̅̓̀̏̿̒̀͑̿̈́͋̐͂̈̀̽̄͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ţ̸̣̭͍͉̮̦̘̳̭̜̭͖̩͍̗͉̮͖͍̞͇̭͙̟͎̥̙̘͓̩̖̤͉̥̮̝̤̩̩̾̓͑̅̓̈́̉̀̀̂͋̈̊̿͐̆̐͐̄́́͌̾̎̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅ,̵̢̡̨̡̨̛̠̪̯̠̬̣̯̰͚̞̳̗̜͎͕͙͎̺̭͖͖̲̟̮̭̱̫̘̼̻͇͖̘̪̥̥͇̝̤̰̝̫͍̲̦̱̭͔͈͔͈̬̙̙͓͔̣̫̘͈̣͙͈̪̬͍̯̗͖͚̯̬͎̱̦̬̐̑͆̈́̎͆̂̊̑̅̅͌͆̍̀̽́̐̈́͒̍̏̌̕͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̯̼̯̩͕̞͕̟̜̪͙̭̞̺̖͙̜͉͎͖͕̭̪̣̦̖̩̯͖̯̫͕̤̟̱̮̈́͜͜͜͜ͅd̴̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̺̻̼̰̥͓̫͇̬͚͚̤̖̼̺̯͕̩̰̬̼̞̞̪͕̼͇̤̜̬̻̺̯̠̤̼̩̹̜̻̫̪̞̞̼̝͉̣̟̽͂̀̐́̆͌͊̐̿̈́̿́̊͊̋͛̏͑̐̅̇͛͐̒̈́̾̄̐́̈́͊͐̾̂̽̀̒̈́̽̋̽̈̇͛̎͌̄̑͒̅͑̅͐͋͛̈̌̓̊́̏̋̆͊̓̉̓̀̇͛̈́̈́̈̈́̀͊̂̆̈̈́̑̔̀̈͋̔̈̐̄̊̈́͛̒̂́͌͌̎̆̎̽̓͐̔̔̔̅̓͛̍̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅo̷̡̨̢͕͎̞͎͇͈͍̣̰͕̘̘̗̭̰͍̬͎̝̲͕͕̲̜͉̞̳̪͇̥̰͕̩̞̹͚̮̘͍̪͙̬͙̿̈́̾̓̅̈́̆̋̄̾͐̃̀̀̌́̑̅̌͒̄̊̀͒̏̏̏̈́͊̆̋͌͆̈́̄́̔͑͛̾̇̑͛̿̀̆̋͐̏̂́̈́̿̂̊̾̓̾́̈́̂̍̑͛̕͘̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̦͙̣̹̪͙͓̭̟̳̩̗̩͓͈̲̫̩̪̮̘̠̤̱̼͓̘͖̝̥͇̱̘̣͎̼̥̫͚̙̪̱̪̦͉͎͈̙̟͚̤̺͇̙̹̬̫̬̻̺̹͙̦͍̭̼̰̹̳͙̟̝̫̦̰̰̞͉̺̘̺͎͈͔̠͓̳͖̜̲̟͇̼͖̩͇͍̯̬͎̮͇͎̞͉̪́̂͂̒̄͒͋́̑͆̓̇̏̐̃̌͗̌̓̄͛͋͂̽̽̓͗͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̵̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̼̰͚̬̹̗͎̣̱̺̟̟͉̙̳̘̳̺̼̞̺̗͙̭͉͆͛͑̆̅͌̐̋̂̎͐̽́̏̔͗̾̒̆̎̄̆́͐̌̑͑͌̐͋͂̽͌̈́͛̉̋̆͌́̀̿̅̈́͌͊̓̃͂̅̑͑̒͑͊̑̄͌̉̎̑̃̃̌̅̓͒̈́̄̊̈́̋̈́͗̑̓̀̌̔͐͂͆͊͒̓́̾̀̔̓͒̃̽̓̇̆͋͘̚͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ợ̵̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̛̗̘̫̳̯̩̗̪̰͉̟͚͎̭̜̠͍̰̺͉̻̯̰̥̣̘͍̥̹̜͖̮̹̤̬̩͉̲̺̱̱̦̜͙̞̲̞͎̯̭̼̩͇̪̗͍͓͙̪̱͕̱̟͙̠̩͓͉̫̠̥̲̘̆̇̓̉́̒̇͊̊̉͊̃͌̇́̔́͆̌͛͛̒͗̍́̈́͂̾͋̀̈́̍́͐̆̿̾̃̅̑̐̒͐̂̇̒̂͋̇͌͊́̂̔̊̉̃̑̉̃̌̌̋̐̉̕͘̕͜͝͠͠ư̶̧̛̛̖̝̭̦̼̲̮̹͚̯͈̩̞̌̓͐́͂̋̃̈́̇̎̈́̽͆̔͑́̄́̈́̈́͗̋́̃́̑̒̔͐̔̈̈̓̓͒̇̇́͛̂̿̍̐̀͒͊̇̽̒̎̄͂̈̉͆̀̍̍́̓̀̔̿͑̍̾̉̍̊̓̈́̍̍̓͐̌̈́̈̈́̄̊̅̈̅̌͒̏̇̓̃͛̑̈́͒̆̋̀͊̐̓́͒̎̐̑̃́́̒̈̋͗̋̓̾̈̓͊̐̍̒̇͒̂̓̄̄̏͛͐̑̂̎͛͛͒͑̃̌̓̐̃̍̏̍̌͒̈́͛̊̽͑͛̂̄̆̆̉͒̑̽͋͂͂̊͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝?̶̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͚͖͕̩͍͎͖͙̭̮̙̲̭̮̺͈̬͉͖̘̩͉̤̬̱̫͎͉̬̗̪̫̼̲̻̮̝̯̖̲̼̣͕̬͍͕̘̤̱͖̦͔̜͚͇͔͚͈̳̹̻̖͉̭͎͕̲̮͔̬̜̟̼̣̳̩͉̩̩͔̫̟̥͚̫͈̰̠̯̗̙͇̣̫̞̫̜͇̼̯̯͍̻̦̪̤̜̠̘͉̯̞̦͇͉̖̜͓͔̪̹̪̹͕̞̦̬̮̮͓̼̝͔͚͚͔̼͇̟̹̼̘̯̜̖̖̮͓̱̳̩̝̙̰̘͇̝̦͚̬͓̼͍̪̭͚͙̟͎̯̲̪͂̈́́̃͋̆́͐͗͌̽͆̄̏̓̎̔̆̇̋̍̌͗͌̃̄͗̈́̿͋̎̓́͐͛̾̔́̿̇͆͐̿̈́̈̋̿͒̽̅̂̿̍̈́̿͂̄͋͒̎̿̀̀̎͑̾͐̋̄̊̌̋̓̄̂̒̊̇̈́̂̑̌̋̉́̔̈́̔̇̎̽̀͋͌̅̾̈́̍̈́̀̇͌̓͗̎̇͋̋͗́̍̈́̎̌̂̈̊̿̐͗̈́̄̀̎͊́̓̽̐̅́̆̑̍͗̑̎̒̆͗͛̔͛̃̎̇̀͗̀͋̈́͌͑̾̉̂̈̽͑͊̀̈̏̈̍́̀̅̋̈͆͆̆͛̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̧̧̡̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̢͖̲̼͖̣͇̭̼͍̗̬̩͎͓̼̜̲͚̣̜̮̱̱̤͈͓͔̻̪̥̟̯̮͇̲̜̟̣̖̲͍̩̪̫̱̝͍̤͇͙̣̺̹̙̣̠̖̭̝̭͎̝̬͎͕̞̞̫̟̜̣̣̪͙̼̗̗͎͍͍͇͍̼̻͕̹̞͓̹̤̟̼̣̗̪̪̟̟̗̣̦̜̝͕̱̮̱͓̯̫͈̬̗̜̺͌̾͑̏̐̈́̏̃̀̑̇̽̓͌̿̒̏͑́̃̉͛̈́̈͛̎̐̈́́̈́̎̓̆̐̓̌̊̂̋͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̛̱̜͉̀̊̎̉̓͌͛̇̇̅͗̌͊̈́̎̅̽̔͜  
̴̢̨̧̧̡͔̼̞͎̭̘͉̱͕̙̜̤̥͇͈̼̫̰̻͕̻͎̗͓̺͎̹̲̺͓͍̹̙̦͚̠̲̬̺̖͙̱͎̦̠̘̝͎͚̮̳̮̬̣͚͈͖̭̱̘̝̝̰̹͔̠͈̣͚̣̘̣͖͙̖̝̈́̓̿͊̄̃͌̃̿͌̓̋̔͑̀̐̀͆̄̑͗̂̅͑̿̌̀͆͂̎̈́̈̆̽̅̈́̂̾͐͂̈́̈́̏̌̾̔͛̌͆͆͆̄̊̀͂͛̆͐͐̓̆̍̿̿̆̓̒̈́̿̓̈́̆̇͊͂̈̈́̾̊́̽̍̑͒̈́̀̓̀͗̎̒̾̂̈́͂͛̌̊͗̎̆́́̒̈́̇́̊̈̄͂̎̈́̌́͗́̑̅́̔̅̒̅̿̀̍͗̾͋͒͆̾̿́̔͌̔̍̉̽̇́̉͗́̇̓̎̓̈́̿͆͆́̈́̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ  
̴̨̡̧̢̨͙̭̗̖̻̙̣͈̤̲̭͙̱̲̥͙̝̩̤͔̫͖͈̟̘̲̠͉̰̺̦̥͇̭͕͇͓̤̰̦͓͈̹̳̮̰̫̳̻͙͍̺̖͖̱̣̳̼̦͓͕̪̭̬͕̦͎͔͎͎̺̲̮͓̺͍͉̦̦̙̳̭͙̥̻̣͕̠̪̦̲̥͕͓̮̦̯̥̳̮̲̹͎͉̀̀͑̊͒̈́̀͌͛̐̅̈́̐̽̓̅͋͊̄̋͒̃͛̈́̇̓͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅ"̴̡̧͚̖̩̟̟̰̭̭̱̲͈̣͓̦̠̻̺̩̭̫̼̯̤̬͚̩̱̙͇̖̪̠͇͉̮̱̺̬̘̺͚̮̩̟̰̘͉̟̥͍͍̦̳͓̲̟͍̝̫̟̥͍͙̫̞̠̯̮̳̭̘̺͈̝͔̲̼̼̪̲̦͓̲̪͖͙͇͇̤̩̻͓̯̯̯͙̰̼͓̙̥̟̲̪̺̳͙̜̟͓̾͒͜L̵̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̛͕̻̠̖͈̭̙̼̞̖͚̙̘̜̗͓̰̬̟̭̰̭̺͇̣̫̞̬̣̝̼̲̯̦̖̟͓͔̣͓̬̫͔̭̝̤̹̹̱̟͍͖̞̲͉͇̫͉̺͈͕̫̠̬̙̭̖͍̖̺̰͎͖͈͚͉͉̹͖̣̜̺̝̣̬͓̪͚̹̣̙̳͎͉̰̣̟̣̗̭̯̞̬̖͙̭͎̘̻̫͚͈̘̮̭̟̹̬͎̱͓̱̦̖̬͍̜͖̥̱̳̪̦͇̪͙̪̞̥̤̞̗̬̳̩̈̍͌͑̓͋̒̔̅̅̀̊͌̐̅̿͆́̈́̍̒͑̅̇̒̇̓̏͆̍̒̈́̑̽͛̄̅̃͛̍͂̔̒̅̎̾̉̾͆̍͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅi̶̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̞̜̰̻̭̘̜̦̦̬̯̙̙̭̝͔̠̤͓̭̞̻̲̜͎̥̝͔̠̹͙̹͈͍̹̖͎̜͍̠̦̪̼͓̞̪͉̣͍͙̹̠̣̖̟̙̮͓̜̠̯͍̲̩̤̘͔͉̖͓̹͕̫̼͍̣̳͖̖̥̜͈͈̩̻͈͔̳̞͉̖͚̤̤̜̥̞̣͎͖̹̼͍̠͍͈̞̝͎͇̮͈͇̰͍̱̪̣̖͓͖̝̖̩̠̣̜̦͖͍̦̫̳̮̱̣̜̝͉͖̥͈̳̪͔͈̱̫̘̳̥͍͉̥͙̫̟̣̝̼̝͓͓͔͋͒͑̀͗̈́̄̂̑́̽̏̈̊̐͆́͗̽̄͐̉̈́̈́̍̈́͊̉̑̌̈́͐̊̽͛́͑̍̈́͆͆͌͗̀̈́͒́̀̇͂̎͐̅̾̽͂̄̅̎͆̒̒̓̍̈́̾̀̈̾͋͋̽̋̇̀͆̇͆́̃̍̊̈́̆̑͑̈́̈́̇͗̀̐̑̎͆͐̀́̂̌̈́͌͛̀̃̔̈́̿͐̾̓̓̏͗̃͌͌͋̀̿̆̑̾̊̓͂̎͌́̅̋̄͆̒̓̐̍̄͐̈̿̀̀̈́̀̒̎́̋̑̉̋̈́̾̋̈́̍͐͛̀͐͛̋̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̛̙̖̬̣̺͙̮̪̭̻͔̰̖̹͕̪̤͚̰̦͚̙̜̯̜̭̗͇̤̬̲̲̖̤̠͇͚͔̺̗̰̳̣̟͉͈̗͉͕̪͚̦͔̣̝̱̘͔̜͎̙͓̩̟̬̝͓͈̦̺̦̮͔͉̟͓͔͓̙̱̪̫̗͈̹̪̼̱̤̻̪̟͎̱̫̠̃̔́̾̽̂̀̓̄̾̏͗́̂̏̀͒͗͋̓̈̅̃͛͂̀̓̾̀̍͒̈̐̆̈́̊̂̃͒̑͑̀̔͗̐̾̍̔͛́̊̀̽̿́̍̋͐͘͘̚̕̚͠͠͝ͅͅţ̶̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̳̟͔̹͚̼̫̣̦̮̩͙̟̭̫͓̙̫͉͍̭̼̼͚͓̬͚̠̪̠͖̩͇̣̰͍͖̜̦̥̬̠̑̾͌̋͐̐͂̂͋̽̃̀̑̍̏̑̓͒̊̋͊̆̀͂̍̋̓̊̑͒̈̓̆́͊̈͛̆͌̐̿̓̔̋̌̈́̽͒͂̔͊́̆̓̄͊̃͂͐̃̔̀̒̾͆̿̇͑̅͛̏̈̓͒̔͒̇̈̿̉̓̈́̎̏̇͋̓̂̄̎̀̋̀̈́͂̓̔̈́̏̾͐̽̓́̈́̓̆͛̆͂̍͒̓̋̓͛̓͗̓̌̈́̿̂́̉̑̒͋͐̔͗́̿͑͋͌́͋̀́͌̿͐͐͆̆̾͗̽̈́̄͛̊̍̏̀̄͌̅͌́̀̂͗̇͛̀͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̗͍̺͔͕̪̤̪͇̹͔̙̟̺̻̱̥̲̳̜̞̩͇̫͙̞̮̞̩͕̜̰̱̼͍̠̜̱̤̦͔̻̗̞̲̗͎͙̻̲̜̲͙̲̹͈͇͙͇͚̗̖̱͖̦̳͍̹͓̞̳̱͇̭̝̳͍͚̟̻͓͕̣̪͎̬͙͓̦̟̳̝͎̯͕̥͍̭͓̰͚̦̖̙̤̲̝̣̦͎̯̮͓͍̣̘̦̬̗̖̘͙̩̩̖͔̠̙̙̠̳͔̺̙̖͙͓͕͎͕͚̜̩͉̤͎͓͍̫̯̺̫͙̘͎̙̬̍͊͌͐͑͂̒̒̍͑͑̾͑́̅̉̽̉̈́̃̍̅͒̃͌͊̒͂̌̌̔̿̄́̀̇͑̃͌̈́͗̃̍̈́͛̈́̔́̐̏̈̎̈́̃̒͗̏̾̾̌͛̌̓̔̊̈́͛̃̊̎̓͊̋̈́̿̄̌̅̄̐͆̌̋̏̀͒̄́̇̀̅̓̄̿́̇͐̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̧̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̱͎̪̭͕͈͓̞̩̬̙͖͚͓̫͎̟̲̥̞̟̩͙̟̭̘͔̯͕̹͍̦̦̘̝̥̥͉̰̖̘͍̥͖̯̘̖̘͓͖̳̠̤̘̥̳̭͈͖̰͔̼̪̩̼̲͚̤̲̯͙̥̪̝̣̙͕̖̬̰̩͎̦̯̠̟͓̥̼͚̝͈͔̘̹̼̖͙͔͔̘̙̘̼͈̖̩̝̟̖̹͙̯̫͉̩͕̦̖̖̦̯͕̜͉̫̜͕͖͉͉͉̅̃̓̀̑̆̆́̍͋̉́̂̿̇͛̊̏̎̐̆̉͂̄͗̑̈́̂͒̆͒̓̿̇̅͛͐̿̾̂̃̈́̀̆͐͋̾̊̿̎̑͑͒̾͂͊̂͊̃̓̽̈́͗́̾̈́̑̈̌́͂͌̈́̿̈̋̃̍͋́̍͊̒͋͆͗͒͐͋̐̉̄̏̍̐́̍͐̃̔́̈́̈͒̅͐̆͋̆̊̈́̊̉̄̆̾̀̂̆̉̉̄̉̄̇̂̇̃̂͒̑͛̎͊̀̏̆͌̈̏͆͛́̑̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ,̵̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̙̝̪͍̭̯̳̻͈̝͍͓͉̦̮̥͈̳͉̅̊̄̏͋̒̃́͊̋̅̓̽̓̐́̐̃̆̍̎́̒̒̒̐̂͗͗͋̅͑͆̈͆̀̇̆̒͒̅̑̔̀̑̌̊̂̏̄̏̃̽͐̋͒̈́̋̐̈́̊̌͋̈́̑̀̌͒̎̾͂͑̂̂͊̃͊͑̔̓̀̿͛̅̀̒͑̐̓͋̌̆̍̊̅͑̐͛́̎͒̊̀́̏̃͒̒̒̽̽̒̈́͊̅͐̈́͒̏̿̈́̓̈́̈́̅̒̄̏̓̾͒̄̓̔̂̍́͆̽͗̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̴̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̟͇͇͚͈͖̹̭̬̼̲̣̘̲͇̜̩̩̼̣͖̼̩̰̩̼͎̳͍̤̖̩͇̞̻̪̞̞̦̠̬̤̻̲̪͎̠͙̙͇͈̖̦̳̭̣̩͗̀͂̎̀͐̑̃̈̇͂͗̀͌͒̀̈̅̎̓͌͗͗̾̽́̊́̒͂͂̃̓̿͛̂͒̊͆͋͛̇͌̈́̈́̈́͑͑̈́̀̍̇̃̊̊̊̑̓̌̈́̂͛͐͊́̓̊͋͂͂̔̈̓̎̿̾̊̌̐̓̀̿̈́̄̽̈̏̾͌͗͆͛̅̀̾̂̏̒̋̀̏̿́̋͒̎̉̐͊̅̾̌͌̈́͑̓̋͐̀͌́̉̂̎̋̏̂̍͆̈́͑͑̎̇̓̒̿̔̊̐̑̈́͋́̌͐̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝j̵̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̛͖͈̯̱͎͔̰̟͙̪̘̟͉̪̘͈̰͍̭̝͈͓̙̬̫̰̬̥͖̟̟̟̥͔̮̜͇͖͎̭̬̜͖̼͎̥̻̫̠̱̲͈̺̳̮̣̲̭̬͙̟̻͍̠̩̜̗̠̤̳͍̘͚̹̟̰̞̲̤̬̪͓͈̝̹̝͍͎̜͎̲̳̥͉̣͖͉̩͇̼̘̥̭͇̭̝̞̞̝̗͇̖̺̥͈̝̟̩̬̞͍͓̲͚͓͓̺͎̝̙̪̖̦͇͈͈̰̙̩̗͍̪̮̰̘̦͎̹̘͙̳̞̙͓̤̩̭̤͓͇̻͙̜̤̱͑̌̃̓̂̏̅͐͆͂̃͛̿̋͗̐́͊̐̒̒̂́͗̿̃͐͆͋̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅư̸̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̱̣͉̯̫̼͙̬̬̹̬̜̘̖̖͔̖̘̯̻̘̟͖͈̦͎͈͚͙̬̹̖̗͈͎̥̬͕͎͉̱̣͔̟̰̭̣̰͖̹̲̺̟̖̦̼̪̻̥͎̠̭͚̥̤̱͈͕̱̲̬͚̭̥͚͈̲̹̳͓̤̠͙͉̰̮̜͈͖̤͉͕͎̬̬̯̼͖̼̳̬̖̳̝̼̱̠̤̱͉̳̦̳̥̪͚̯̝̤͇͙̞̺͇̼̳̘̻͖̝̠̯͔̈́̒̽́̑̃͐͆̒̎̋̎̋̇̀̅̽̍̐̂̒̾̓͂̀̐̆̈́̓̅͑͆̉͑̾͑̽̂̾̒̆͗͊̅̈́̑̅͑̔̈͐́͐́̋̏̓̔̆̾͊́́̇̀̊͋̈͋̒̍̾̈͌̌̂̐̓̌̎̇̿̊̓́̇̊̓͊͑̍͋͒̀͛́̾̎̂͗̆͂̋̏͛̆̋̎̾̿̏͂́̿̀̔͋͐͗̄̈́́̓̍̄͛̇̽̈́͗͋̅́̔͊̿̿͗͐̍̋̇̌̈̀̓̾̍̌̈́͋̈̾̆̐͐̆͑̂̊̔̽̋͛̍́͂̉̑̓͆̍̉̐̂̎͆͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅs̸̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̛͇̼͓̤̗͖͉̰̣͖̻̱̻͇͔̻̙̭̹͈̫̗̟̞̩̟͍̪͍͙̣̻̯̙̼͉͓̮̺̯̳͈̬̻͔̤̗̱͚͚͉̥̟̣̗̱̗̘̹̞̼̼̰͔̱͔̖̟͍̝̭̯̫̘̫͉͇̯̗̮̫̗̯̲̖̖̫̜͖͙̰̩̞̦̝̙̩͕̝̜͚͉̝̱͖̜͖̘͕̝̥̤̺̰̙̗̫͙̲͖͒̈̀̋̽͂͆̽̓͛̆̒͌́͒͛́̊̋͐̐͑͛͊̓͑̔̔͑̏͐̓̈́̄̊̆͆̎͂̇͑͐̐̋̉͊̈̓̽͗͐̉͆͆̐͛̆̉̓̿̍͑̐̈͗͛͋͌͌͂̾̈́͊̓̆̈̄̽̎̉͋̓̏̉̎̄̀͋̓̽̍́̅͌̓̅̐͊͂̈́͒̋̈͒͆͂̽̅̂́́̏͂̏̐̋͑͑̉̽͗̊͆̒̀͂̄̓̈́͆̑͂̾͑̅̇̂̄͐̎̒͑͌̐͋̒̒̑̌̅̓̀̆̂̀̈́́̇̅̈́̈̃̀̀͂́̃͑̓͊͒͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̛̛̙̣̜͓̦͖̳͇̗͓̜͈͕̱̳͓͕̜͈̖͓̳̫̠̼̳̍̐͐̍̍́̎͋̍͂͑̃̈́̐͗̆̎͂̃̌̎͋́̾͋̈́̓͆̄̆͑̑̉̐̀͐͑̌̽̆̋͒̄̓͂̑̀̄͗̄̔̒̎̔̈́͛̈̀́̽̃̈́͂̿̀̀̏̽̊͑̇͋͋͌̃̋́͋͒̀̂̎̇̉̐͛̑́̂͆̈́̐͂͋͑̀̂͌̏́̿̏̂͋̆͒̂̆̏́̉́̿̐̌͐͘̚̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͚͈͎̹̦͈̙͖̝̹͔̝̝͙̲̭̫͚̱̗̬̦̫̬̘͓̖̦͉̠̭͖̖̼̤̺͔͍̘̪̳̜͕͈̱̫̺̫̳̹̯͈̬̠̪̱̳̗̲̻̘̤̝̘̝̖͎̙̫̰͉̜̤̮͎͕̼̬̖̠̹̗̦͇̘̙̠̻̻̺̙͎̰̥̣̭̟͖̦̖̹̲̣͍̞̝̦̪̻͖̬̖͔̠̳̟̣͎̞̮̰̬̫̞̘̯̩̇̀̄̂̏͂͆̀͋̽̋̋̈́͋̀̏͋͊̃̓̀̽̔̎̔͊͆̑̓̅́̒̈́̆̊̓͐̍̔̓̈́̿̌̄̔͂̀̂͋͋̾͂̾̃͐̓̀͛͑̅̇̄͑̒́̈̉͆̐͋͒̈́͒̉͒̓̄̐̅̈́͋̂́̄͌̄̉̅̅̃́̀̂̐̑͌̒͛̃̿͋͋̂͌̎̆͗̏͆́̈̀̈́̈̀̔̌͊̐̀̏̓͂̐́̽̈́̈́͐͗̐͛̆͐̀̾́͋́̈͊̑̾͗̽̄͋̄̀̍̋̏̿̂̍̀͑̔̀̃͂̿̈́́͆̾̅͌͒̐̅̌̂̎̅͗͑͌̊̍̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅp̶̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̪̣̱̝̖̞͉̜̙͍̲͕̱̭̤̺̙̟̙̯̗̦̞̟̦͔̥̺̭̪̲̰̬͓̲̱̻̯͎̙̮͙͚̮̥̙̩̺̜̭̯̜̼͈̯͉͕̭̩̫̬̝̻͖̙̱̺̺͙̝̝̣̙̩̖̘͈̱͎͍̘̰̜̭͉̻͈͈̰̯͚̜̣̖͓͎̦̙͔̯̖̮̺̣͙̯̼̘͔̥̲͇̳͙̤͙̞̣͙͖̟̮͍͈̺͎̥͍͉̗̳̣͔͈͍͇̘̘̱̩̱̻͎̰̬̣͕͉͔̹̦͉̣͈̫͈͕̭̥̪̗̳͓̉̿͋͂͒͒́̇́̿̏̈́͊̓̋̾̀̈́̈́̍̇̒̌̅̿́̊̅̆͊̅̿͋͛͛̔̒̐̏̈́͒͂̀̀̀̋̌̉̐͗̏̂͗̅̂̂͌̽͊̄̉͂́̈́̏̿̈́͂̔́͂̈́̍̄̎̍́́́͂̀́̔̓̊͂̈́̾͊̍̓̍̎̎̽̓͑̽̓͊͊͗̾̎͂͌̂͒̐̅̉̎͗̽̅̂͂̎̿̓̔̈͒́͗̃̋̋̊͗̃̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̡̛̰̟͙̘̫̺͉̤̭̮̝̙̺̼̘̬͎͍͉͎̳͍̺̪͚͔̟̭͇̭̯̹̝͕̪̣̤͓͈̬̞͖̫̟̠̬͉̞̯͍̗̯̙͎̠̤̤̯̙̜̤͉̳̘̗̥̬͕̜̦̳͓̞̯̥͓̳̩̖̜̖̳͕͙̲̳͔̣̥̜̘̜̼͉̗͉̪̗̞̦͉̲͚̳̫͚͚̜͚̳̥̭͍̫̤̦̪͔̮̯͎̼̗̫̹̭̖͎͈̗͓͖̳͎̠̱̲̳͔͎̮͙̞̬̤̘̗̫̳̺̼̙̙̮͕̫̻̺̬͙̙̠̟̗̞̣̹̟̥̲͓̼͈̘͇̿̐͋̓̂͂͊̓̃̉̄̊̔̏̇̏̀͒̇̍́͆̃͂̐͑̒͋̌̅̈́͂̃̍̄̍̈́͛̑̓̽̂́̿͂͊͋̏͋̂͊̏́͐̃͋̑̿̂͆̑̀̀̌̃͋͆̀̄̑̽̀̓͗̔̔̄̒́͆̂͒̀̒̃͒̀̀̒̓̈̃̊̈́͂̀̃̌̀͛͛͑͌͆͐̿͑́͋̔̇̐͊̃́͗͐̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅi̵̢̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͎̺͚̤̪̹̻̞̬̺̟̣͖̥̣̣͙̯̻̘̲̘͖̦̬̩͚̰̝̱͛̊̌̾̈́͂̀̀́͌̍̇͌̋̌̇̏̍̾̋̒́͒̆̓́̂̊̾͌̀̑̈̽̽́́̀̿͆̍̀̍̄̉͊̏̇̍̿̈́̅̿͂̌͗̅̈͌̉̍̏̃̓̌͆̂͆̑͆̏̔͒̃̾́̇̔̒̀́̈́̋̎͊̏̀̿͐͆̐͐̄̈́̓͌́͒͆̓̔͑̈́̈́̈́̊̈́̌̈́̂̑̑͗͒̀̀͆͑͗̆̂̑̄̏̔͒̈́́̓̾̔̀̌͋̉͆̈̓̓̓̏͊̂̋̊́̃͊̇͆͒͊̇͐̽̆̈́͂́̂̾́̾͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅn̷̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̛̯̗̭̜̫̤̙͍̘̗͖̰̥̣̜̙͙̘͖̰̩̰̠̜͕̥̯̫͍͍͇̯̫̫̜̜̖̱̟͈̻̮̼̝͈͙̠̥̮͍̼̭̘̮̠̝͖͖̹̦͚̺̟̥͔̝̮̺̣͉̮̗̝̦͙̙̞̝̮̣̙̗̳̯̖͔̙͕̠͉̮͇̦̰͇̞̠̺̫͚͓̳̼̤̗͉͙̬͓͕͒̓̉̉́̇͛͌̿̑͋̊̑̈́͑̈́̄͊̎̎͆͆̓͑̈́̆̓̇̄̇̋͐̑͐͒̔̅͐̌͗͛̌̂̐͑̑̀̈́̂̏̋͗͛̈́̽̓̀̈̉̽̈́̃͆̒̓̆͑̔̎͂̈́̂̽͆̈̀͗́̎̓̽̈́͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅt̸̡̨̡̧̛̮̟͉͉̯͚̤̜̤̭̪̰̤̺̳͎̝̙͖͖͙̦̻̑͆͗͛̒͊͌̾̈̑̄̽̊̅̇̈́̃̀̎͊̌͑̈́̄̅̐́̋̑̋́̄̿͗̾̓̍̓̆̊̒̓̃̒͆͆̃̒̂́͐̄̂̍̀̔̇̾̆̏̀͑̃̓̍͌͊́̓̓̃͛̏̈́̒̊͑́̓̍̌͊̄̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ ̸̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̨̲̯̬̝̝̗͈̞̩̩̻̟̜̺͔̤̱̝̩̪̰͕̲̯̰̙̗̙̤̫̟̟͙̳̲̦̟͓̳͖̲̖̪̼̹͍̰͙̬̲̥͓͙͎̼͈̮̠͉͚̬̬̫̩͓͙͈̼̯̗̣̥̭̭͉̝̦͖͍̖̲̺̻̤͉̗͉̼̪͕̥̳̭̬͈̟̱͓̻̪̬̹̰̞̟̫͔͍̞͈͎̲̲͖̙̼͕͙͇̠̻̮̖͇̻͍͔͓͖͎̬̙̊̄̑̐̾ͅͅͅͅͅm̸̳͈̠̭͕̙̖̜̤̫͆͂͆̎͆͑̽͐́̒͊̿͐̀̅̈̾̈̊̈́̈̽̌͛̈́̒̑̃̈́̋͊͑̈̀̑͋̿͌͐̈̈́̈́̓̾͒͋̒̀̀̓̊͐̅̂͌̂̅̀͗̑̌̒̔͛̅͂̃̑̈́́̉̈́̄͒̀̒͂͛̾͒̋̂́̉̈́̒̌͗̋͐̋̒͋̔̓̽̓̾͌̌̆̽̓̊̇̾̏̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͝ë̴̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̪̮̞͖͉͍͖̥͎̬̖̞̻̗̙̦͇̞̫͔̭͖̙̲̖̰̼͓̞̳̘̤̱̳͇͚̭̗̬̝͕̠͉͎̞͓̯̖̝̰̗̹͉͚͈̘̤̤͈͖̻̤̣̤̞̩͕̫̯̦̫̻̹̘̻̮̩̭̼̙͕̺͇̱̦̰͎̗̺̯̮̖̹̮͔̭̦̫̳̬̪̳̮̙͇͎̞̻̜̙̣̤̪̬̞̝͈͕̗̗̳́͌̒̉̓̊̒̑̄̓̆͐̾̈́̆̀͐̄̃̇̐͐̓̑̃̋͑͆̓̑͒͊͊́͌̒̍͋̈́͛̐͂̀͑̌̓̀̂͒́̾̀̒̃̓́̊̇͌̈̋̆̎̐̃̾̅͋̉̈̆̽̔͑̓͛͌̏̈́̑̒̔̔̃̔̍̀̈́̓́͊͋̒͊͌̎́͑̀͗̿̍́͗̂͛͐͗̍̐̊͐͌͆̉̓̃̂̓̐̆̔̈͊̂̅͂̐̏̀̃̊̉̾͂̍̐̎̈́̅̈́̑̋̈́͂͐̽͛̽͂̂̇͐͋͊̅̈́͋̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͉͔̮͚̦̖̗̟̦̜̙̟̟͔͓̬͙̝͔̬̦̰̻͓̳̣̻͈̱̤̦̯̪̠̰̟̯̦̤͔͕̞͖̦̬͈̜̼̳̬̞̠̱͎̫̙̣̳͕͉̭͖̳͕̰̬̜̻̖̜̤̤̻͉͙̤̙̘̟̩̘͓͔̺͙̮͓̳͕̗͇͎̤̲̗͍͙͚̱̻̖͍̯̩͎͔̝̠̺̯͈͉͚̞͖̖̣̻̘̠̤̝̯͂̈́̎̂̄̽̒̓̆̅̉͌͐̍͌̈̈̏̇͌̒̀͛̇̒̉̐̓̓́͊̾̉́̊̌̿̔͊́̀̿̅̓̿̎̉͆̌̓͒̿̾̉̅̈̃̅̈́̃͛̂͐̅̄̓͐̈͊͗͂̑̌̊̈́͗̍͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅi̶̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̝̗̬̺̻̠̹̠̱̜̖̭̪̩̩̲̰͎͉̞͓̱͖̹̰̞̜̹̫̹̳͉͍͔̣͎̼̗̻͈̮͎̻̜͚͍͉̼͖̘͓͉͍͎̼̯̺̺̻̗͙̪̩̫̩̩͉͓̪̩͖̝̘̭̲͇͗̓̀͑̽͗̀̔̑̇͊̒̈́͛͆̾́̎̈́̇́͂́̄̓̿̊̽̋̂̋̌͋̇̑͂̂̄̑͒̀̇̃͂̿̅́͐̏͗̑̽̍͐͆̐̔̓̿̑̇͊͆͂̂̉̀̓̐͛̒͛͐̂͗̇̓̀͛́̅̏̎̎̐̌̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅn̷̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̡̢̢̛̛͕͇̦̰͈͚͖̜͇͙͕̬̦̦͉̹̹̯̫̜̳̻̦̣̦̫̥̻̠͎͉͎̩̥̼̲̜̣͎̤̟̹̖̪͙͚͍̱͇͎͈͉͓̞̯͍̥͎̹̜̹͖̪̬̬̗͙̤̼̹̟͔̠̻͎̯̙͍̪͖̣̳͈̣̜̥͓̯͚̯̟̜̟̖̗̻͖̲̤̯̝̜̞̙͕̹͍̼̰̟̯̬̦̬̺͎̯͖̗̮̤̠̻̟̘̗͍̘̳̣̱̘̠̫͈̦̙̺͖͔͈̟̩̥̻̠͔͚̬͖͎̭̹͚̤̺͍͍͔̗̝̪̩͍̼̦͚̗̤͉͖͕̞͇̪̪̾̇̊͆̓̑̑̃̈͗̆̾̅̇̍͆̆̂͗̈́͒̈̀͌͗̈́̎̓̿͒̉̆́̈̆̽̆̔̀̽́̀̃͗̽̈́̃̀͛̋̏̓̐̇͑̀̃̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̛̛͈̳̪̯̜̻̺̝̼͚̗͉̞̮̥͙̰͈̫̻͍͈̠̹̆̎̃̐̈́̅̀̇̐͌̓̇̃͆̂͑͆͂̀̀̀̾̓̓̐̓͌̈̀̒̎̽́̍̿̅́̓̔̑̌̑̑̐̆̆̇͛́̇̈́̔̎͛̓̈́̐̇̌͑͐̍̉̀͗́̈̂̄̓̇͊̑͊̃͐̀̏͆͑͆̌͂̀̋̆͂̊̂͆̈́̇̍͐́͆͒̈̽͛͗̔̉͐̾̾͆̈̈́͂̿̏̃̔͗͆̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅt̵̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̛͔͚̤̖͖̮̱͍͚̦̳͓̯̹̰̞̼̰̬̯̞̝̠̣̮̫̙̮͉̱͎͉̜̦̗͉̗̯͕͔̘͉͎͚̫̦̮̬̯͕̦̜͓͇͔̟̼̟̜͖̳͎̰̦͔͇̹̺̪̰̟̼̬̭̻̹̗̖͈̗͇͉̪̖̲͙̬͇̭̟̠̹̆̓̌̌̎͊̿̀̿͂͛̂̀͊̈͂̊̏̿̋͊̀̎̈́͗̊̈́̋̇̀̀̔̄̿̐̄̇̈́̇̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̶̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̛̞̝͖̖͖̳͔͎̞̮̯̲͍͙͈̰̝̩̲͈̞͚̮̞̻͇̫̟͔̻͇̦͓̬͎̜͓͔̥̝͓̺̘̪͇̝̼̣̖̯̥͙͇̺̼̠͚̭̯̹̹̗̳̰̜͖̲̮̲̞̘͈͔̠̭̪̭̺̲̹̱̫̯͖͕̦͎̻̦̠͍̲͇̝̘̠̗̯̭̭̺͉̪͔̞̯̹͕̪̱̻͇͉̜̦̯̱̬͖̞͍͉͖͖̜̣̤̥̫͚̽̀̉̂̈́͆̍̒̔̑̾̂͊͌̅͆̂̏̋͋̋̐̈́̽̆͐̀͒̏̀̎̄̃̏̂̈́̊͋́͛̈͆̓̓̃̎̑͑̓͗̓̉̓̌̈́͑͒͊̃̒͋̎̇̂̃̈́͛̅͌̿̏͋͌̅̊̿̋͐̐̄̓̋̈́̀̍͆͂̊̉̀̿̊̃̅́̎̏̿̎̊͋̀̓̋̒̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅë̶̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̛̠̯͎̩̠̣͎̜̳̺͚̝̗̝̮̲͓̪̦̭̖̦̤͖̭̦̙̮̱͚̠̖̝̝͎͍͓͖͖̼̫̥̲̯̲̺̠͈̩̭͉̰̲̥͖͇͓͎̰͕̻̠̙͎̰͙͙̜̺̖̯͎̻̗͇͓̳͓̫͈̗̪̺̠̹̥͕͔̹̠̠͇̹̳̙̜̘̪̳̙̗̬̻̝̬̙̺͎͔̮̩̻̬̳̦̹͚̹̦̭̥̖̯̥̫̗̳̙̟̩̳̜͍͙̰̲͉͈͊̂̔̔̽͊̆̏͗͒̈́̍͒̔̀̀̂̾͗̏̈́̈́̃̃̓̊̀̅̔̑̈́̐͐́͒̄̐̔̈́̏̾̀̽͑̐́̍͒̇̀͌̀͆̒̋̓͑̂͛͐̀͋̎̽̑̊̾̌̌͂̏̌͊͒̏̆͛͑̒͌́̓͑̅͒̉̄͛͗̀̀̎̑͂̂͂̌͛̎̒͋̐̉̍̏̇̈́̒͌͐̓̑̈́̂̍̈́͋̆̓̇͂͌̈̑̾̽̾̌̓̓͛͊͐̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̛͍̘̞̟͇̖̳͕̝̩̬͍̳̙̬͇͖̯̮̺͉̼̦̠̼̻̬͎͕̖̘̳̖͙̫̙̪̲͇̭͍͉͍̳̬͚͈͈̙̝͇̯̗̟͍̞̦̟̗̱̖̯̝̪̳̜̖̫͎̭̙̙̯̼̖̪͇̮̮̞̰̞̣̤͎̬̙͔̫͙̦͓̣̣̣̤̼̜̠̫̗̬̜͇̩̻͍͙̼͇͎͍͔̬̺̹͔͎̦̱̭͍̱͉͚͍̙̥͖͕̰̤̼͓͈̼̤̞̰͍͚̬̲̺̻̙̗̤̠͉̟͎͍̀͋̽͋̋̿̈̆̇̀̇̎͆̂̆́́̑̌̿̎̒̋̂́͋̇͊̄̌̏̉̈́̿̑̈́͌̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅd̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̼͉͇͔̲̪̠̗́͐̉̿̋͐̄͆̀̽̾̽̾̔̑̂̅̍͆̊̿͋̏̐̔̉̈̾̈́̈́̀͛́̀̍͋̑̾͛̇́͂̓̓̒͑̒̌͂̐̎͒̑̈̑͐̈́̀̇̀̏̂̈́̒́̈́͐̀̒̀͋̓͂͂̋̄͒͆̈́̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͝͠͝͝ǐ̷̡̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̨̘͔͖̩̯͍̭͓̬̲̤̣̺̲̮͚̮̰̥̪̙̮̥̘̤̩̰̠͔̙̰͖̟̻̗̠̠̟̥̱̱͇̥̲̟͔̣̣̞̤̳̝͉͈̳̥͍̯͎̳̰̺͓͙̺̱̝̰̠͉̮̗̻̦̻̩̦͎̩͚̥̗͚͉͇̲͖̬̝̗̠͖̖̹̠͇̖͇͈͚̯̖̼̤̳̩͔̘̩͈̲̺͕̮͇̬̙̲̝̳͍̫̯͕͖̝͓̺̪̘̳̻̞̼̱̳͎͙̝̠̼̜̪̞̮̝̦̪̱͇͍̫͖̰̜̲͖͈̟̬̭͖̮̮̰̜̭͎͎̹͑̑̀̑͐͂͗͂̇͂́̈́̿̃́́̓͌͒̃̂͆͛̋̈̈́̈̏̈̀̏͋͊̆̂͌̃͛̌̂́̽̄̅̈͌̆͗̂̿͂͌̃̅̈͐͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠r̸̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̠̪̖͚̖͓̦̬̰̠̖̺͇̥͔̬͌̌̌̀̑̒̍͛͆̌̿͒͆̿̈̏͊̃͒͋̋̈́̃̽̈́̓́̒̇̑̊͗̈́̌̑̂̄̉̃̈́̑̈̏̌͒́̃̓̽͊͌̒͊̓͆͊̃̓̃́̒͒̑̄͗̓͛̾̓̏͂̇͊̎̀̎̆̍̈̂̈́̈́͋̊̉̾̋̉͒̀͆͋̌͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅe̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̠̲̬̜̣̹̳̦̤̪̥͙͙͉̻̱͙͎͍̞̮͌͆̽͗̇̾̒̎̉͗͆̈́́͋̽̓͛̀̃͒̒̓͑̆̄͋̏̒͂̓̀̆̽̈́̋̃̃̌̋̐́̂͗̀̆̾́̾͌́̿̂̈̐́̒͒̂͗̉͋̊̈́̓͌̐̀̄̉͋̓́͑̈́̓̒̔́͗͂̐̎̈́̍́́͊̂̏̿͑̊͌̿͆̉͗̑̃̾̇̄̄̔̇̌́̽̉̋̽̋̈́̍̇̎́̀̓̋͂̔̒̈́̿̉̈́́̅̈̈́̅̆̀̾̋͆̈̏͊̔̿̽͐́́͂̋͗̀̓̎͗́̀̃̉̀́̂̋̀̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͠c̵̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̪̯̺͕̟̙͈̖͍̣͔̮̖̘͔͎͔̻̙͚̤̭͎̘̞̖̯̝̖͖͖̮̦̜̱̤͕̪͔͚̙̰͍̖̣͈̳͙͖̱̳̼̭̣̭̮̦̝̤͇̘̫̙̱̦̪̱͔̤̺͉̬͔̽̈́͊̏̎͂̇̊̈̊̔̀͒̂̍̈̓̎̌̓̓̈́̎̒̍̋̎̒̂̓̈́̆̿̿̉̑̈́̽́̄̌́̽̈́̄̎̍̄́̏̈́͒̆̈́̾̑͑̓̎̊̓͋͐͑͒͊̀̍̊͐͑̈́̀͂̋̊̍̄̉̑̓̆̃̈́̅̀̀̒͗̓̉̽̓̎̇̐͆̊̇̈̒̓͐̈̐́͋͑͛̈́̐̓̃͑̊̆̐͊̇̽̽̎̿̂͒͛́͗̄̉͗̔͌̈͐̇̑̽̉̊̑͂̆̋̀͂͌̀̉̓͐͛̍͛̔̀̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̛̯̻̦̳̪̲̱̱̟̖͇̳̪̻̺̣̗̰̼̙̱̺̞͓͇͚̟̺̤̫͔̘̩͈̺̱̮̫̯̳̘̤͕͓̤̹̞̣̫̩͙̠͍̯͇̩̰̭̱͚̬̜̻͇̗̩̘̥̙̣̟̠͎̳̻̬̞͇͉̞̳͎̜͕̲̱͚̝̰̼̞̮̤̠͎̠̰̜̟̬͍͓͓̙̲̦̲̼̹̬͕̤͎̙̙̲̥̻̼̪̮̥̭͓̣̝͇̘͓̘̝̯͖̉͐̎̀͐͂̂͆͊͒̄̌̀͆̑̿̓̌̿̑͌̈̍̃͛͒̄̄̓̓̔͒̂̍̓̄́̾͆̌̄̈́͐́̐̽̈͒͐̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ï̶̡̡̧̧̨̛̛̗͓͓̙̥̦̘͉̹̹̱̮̻͓̖̠͖̪͖̫̱̲̺̭̤͓̪̲̦͎̩͈̹̜̦̞̟͉̯͎̖̻̿̀̋̓͛͆̓̊̎̅̔̈̅̎͆͗̏̑͗̄̈́̿̀̈́̄͐̀̾̆̒̌̂͐̃̈́̽͌̆̃̊͗̑̿̓̓͑̉͗̂͐̂̄͛̓̈͑͌́̏̽͛̾͑̀̿́̓̇͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ǫ̷̢̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̡̢̢͙̼͉̯͉̮͉̘̹͍̝͎͕̼̤̳̪̥̬͍̖̲͙̗͔̰̰͉̯͚̝̱̫̫̞̳̗̱̫͎̻̺̖̘̙͙̬̜͔͉̰̬͔̺̺̻͈̩̤͚̯̥̥̤̭̟̬̙͉̯̮̗͉̺̻̣̬͚̼̳̻̪͈̟̠̣̦̥̭͍̖̘̥͙̝͉̖͈̼̰͙̦̜̘͓̩̩͕̠͓͉͙̱̟͓͈͓̳͍̬̤̖̼̖̾̓͛̔̿̀͂̈̄̅̆͐͊̍̉̇͐͗̿̈́̃͗́̄͐̋̈́͋̑̍̋̇͂̈́̀͌̑͊̂̈́̽̏̊̈́̿̈́͌̒̄̈́̾̅̏̐̉́̔͂̈́̈́̈́͒͒̾̿̽̋̊̓̄̌́̇̎̂͌͊̑͊̽͌̍̔͋̄̋͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̨̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̗̹̻͈̭̗͙̖̼̠̹̼̪̤͔͙̤͉͎͍͓̱̹͙̙̻̱̘̦̦̰̱͚̯̣̲͚̹̬̠̱͔̣̣̝̼͕̱̝͓̞̟͙̳̹͍̹̬̦̙̤̖͚̠͍͓̫̤̝̗͕̖̱͖̳̜͚̮̬͚̝͓̖̩̞̝̥̣͉̙̜̥͇̣̼͉̜̺͔̬͍̎͗̑̊̐̄̈́͂̄̿̂̃͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̛̛̜͙̠̩͙̫͈̬̩̫͈͕͚̟͕̣̪͉̫͔̝͈̼̲̘̩̝̣̼̝͔̮͔͙͔͕͓̼̺̭͕̖̭̫͚̝̥̝̜͚̪̞̝͉͔̯̱̼͖̠̮̪̮͚̣̝̗̪̱̟̜̹͔̪̜̤̬̝̫͓̪̥̦̹͓̜̦̞̹͎̖͛̐͐͊́̽͋̀̔̔̊̋͗͐̉́̽̈́̓̀͊͂̍̂͌̓̈́͆̄̑̍̐̔̋̊̀̆̾͗̾͐͑̄͌͋͗͆̀̀̾̈̃̈̅͂͒͒͆͆̿̓̍͒͋͋̃̌͐̆̏͑̾͌̄̑̓͋̎̉͐̾̋͋̔̓̈́̒̐̽̋̍̿̉͋̈́̉̌͆̑̄̔̆̊̋́̄̀̑̊̀̒̉͆͋͒̉̒͂̾̂̈́͂͊̇̓̉̃̂̋̽͂̆͋̑̓̅̽̀̃͊̌͋̒̓́̆̇̆̏̽̇̔̍̀̍̋̄͑͋̈́̒̄̌͌̈́͋̀̈̋̔̉̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ơ̴̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̹͙͚͕̫̤̻̩̼͔̥̦͚̪̪͉̰͙͍͓͚̫̜̪̗̦̣̼̣̘͓̥̭͔̠̲̭͍̮͍̲̯̦̹̮̟̘̞̪̖̺͙̝̫̤̘͔̞͖̬͔̬͚̘̜̤̪̹̳̬̥͚̺̼͔̱͍̞̙̞̗̼̳̩͇͔̩̥̩̬̣̖̻̙̜̹͎̣̱̝̪̠͇̼̻̲͙͎̤̮͎̲̰̣͇͍̣̬͕̫̘͎͎̭̱͙͇͍̬͖̩̭̞̞̫͚̜̞̱̟̜̤̭͖̘̘̱̫̤̺͖̹̲̜̦̠͉̪̜͉̰̱͚̍̋͂͒̑͂́͂͊́̌͆̐́̃̉̿̽̀̓́̽̈́̔̾̓̿́̍̉̈́̊́͊̂̈́̐́̌̄́̓̂̽̔̒̔̒̅́̽̊͊͊̽̋͐͑̓̋̈́͛̃͆̓̉̑́̈́̏͆͊̓̈́́̔͋̎̉̅̈͊̋̋͆̂̀̔͆̑̈́̉̈́̀̑͆̇͂̔͐̒̿̎̿̍̀͛͗͊̽͐͊͛̄̽͋̈́̇̈̔̓̑́͗̈̿͂̐͑̀̾̏̂̎̀̆̍̔͌̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̱̼̬̥̗͙̼̯̬̝̼̭̖̩̫͕̙̲̪͈̹̥̟͙͕̩̯͔̩̖̙̣̣̫̤̟̹͇̣̹̱̝̲̪͍̺̰͕͉̦̦̳̲̭̥̹͖̰̗͇̭̤̯͎̤͚̻̥͚̰̺̙̣̮͓̣̥͎̦͕̯̗̮͖͎̳̻̯̦̼̱̺̟̟̱̥̖͔̭̮̳̘̬̜̪͇̥͚͚̖̩̠̼̫͈̖̮̠̦̯̝̐͛̍̇́͗̓̉̒͛̉̄̀͋̈́̂̌͗́̔̽͆͊̏͋̔̔͗̌̐̊̔͌̅̈́̄̽́̅̍̆͋̔̉̀͂͂̉̊̃̆̐̂́͗̄͋̄̆̇̌̉͋́̓̊̍̌̌̽̔̎͗̎͋̓̀̋̿̂͆̑̽̒̀͒̌̀̆͛͆̒͆͌̀̉̀̈́̂̍͆̌̂̊̇̍̏͊́̔̅̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̨̛̛̮̘̞̩͙̝͉̱͓̯̪̦̟̩̣̯̻̱̓̓̓̌̎́̀̊͂̍̔͆̈́́͌͗̿̑̉́̑̈̒͛͋͛̃̋̍̄̀̂̂͘̕̚̕͝͝͝t̶̡̢̢̛̛̮͎͎̞̣̼͓̹̲̪̘̣͙͎̰̠̖̩̬̙͚̠͈̘̼͐̈̂̈́̓̔̀̾̈͐̔͑̑̽̌̈́̾͊̋̈́͊̃̏̆̾̉̓̆̓͊̊͒͐̌̏̔̈́̃͊̈̄͊̔̎́̇̏͂͑͋̂̈́̃͋͐͑̍͐̈́̓̉̆͊̑̀̎́̔̓͗̊̽̐̿̆̃̓̾̾̽̀͑͛̏͐̊̓̃̂͂̿̒̃̔̋̐͋̏̀̋̋̀͋̆̅̆̏͌̈́̆͒͗̔̓̀̈́̓̈́̒͊̓͛̍̈́̐̈́̀͋͂͆̅̇̊͑̔̑̌̃͂̾̎͐̃̎͐̂͑̈́̀́͐̃̂͋̂̀͆̂́̓͛͊̾̑̉̃̾̈̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅh̵̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̙͉͎͖̺̹̗̰͍̗̘̲̪̞͔̳̺̩̹̯̫̥͙͖̺͖̠̹̥̮͓̳̞̖̘̲̼̼͙̳̱̗̲̫͍̩̼̠͎̖͈̤͉͕̺͖͉̖̩̱̻̮̩͈̫̩̙̻̖̗͙͔̼̹͖͙̗̞̼̯̝̥͓͖̮̜̜̩͎͔̗̙̺̰̬̘͔̻̤͇̞͚̥͈̜̖͉͉̘͕̲͍͈̭͕̗̪͉̙̞͍͕̖̙͎̹̻̗̤̥̱̦̼̥̮̺̥̖̞͖͔͙̠̟̻̝̳͇̤̱̮̙̫̝̞͕̹͇̹̟̙̩͗̋̎̏̊̓́͂͋́̎̊̆͂̏̑̈̓̍̉̾̋̑͊͂̈́̆̑̒̋̿̀̑͑͌̊͐́̂͐̽͆͆̅͆̾̋́̆̅́̑̀̏̇̈́̉̈́̄́̍̌̓̏̈́̿́͌̀̽̆̽͊̍͒͌̈̏̎̈́͆̃̀̍͛̽́̿͆͐̽̊̋͑͆̇̿́̆͋͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅẻ̵̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛͔̙͔̻̮͉̯͇̼̙̝̩̜͍̤͍͓̹̠̻͉̳̤̱͈̱̼̲̘̝͚̮͚̼̘͙͉͈̖̪̘̝͊̈́͐͒́̔͂̏́̂̇̾̀͆͑̾̾̋̇̈́̋̈́̐̀̉͊̿̈́̊̃͑́̅̊̽̀̿̓̋̂̇͗̐̈́̏͐͛̈̉̌͗͑̾̀̈̎͆̄͊̓͋̆̽͌̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̸̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̬̰̜̬̤͍͓͙̞̖̞̟̣̰͉̺̪̙̭̥̰̳̟͙̟̪͚̥̯͎͇̱̯̼͓̭̻̜͕̬̠̻͉̼̜̦̘͔̤͚̯̯̤̺̳͕͍̗͖͈̰̗̣͎̯̮̙̲͚̼͔̭͉̥͓̪͍͇̹͇̪͎̬̩͓̞̩͍̪͓̬͉̞̙̽̿́͋́̿̓͊̀̍̍͌͛̃̽́̐̓̅̓̂͑̏̽̃̂͗̍͊͗̄̿͒̒̿̅̽͆́̓͌̈́̃̔̇̀͒͒̀̄̎̆̉̏̃͌̐́̀̈̀̒̓́́̈́̉̿͌̀́̑͊͊̀̎͒̓̉̀͐̅̾̀͌͋̋͑̃́͂̔̎̄͐͂̆̾̽̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̛̛̛͉̫̭͉̟̀̽͒̓́͗̉̐͆̒́̈̏̏̒̌͒̈̿̀̓̈́̀͑̂̄̌̇̅̆̉͂̒̈́͌̐͛̽̿̇̉̑̓͌͋͛̇̾͊̓̓̓̌̀̊̾̊̏̎̓͛́̂̊͛̆̎͒̍̈́͂̑͋̀̀̌͂͂̃̃́̔́́̍̽̂̂̈̾͌̏̔̀̎͂́̿̓̌͋͑̑̊́͛̂̓̑̍̀̔̏̆̐̌̃̑͌̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝o̶̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̨̪̱̣̞̟͉̬̫̲̟̠̭̪̟͈͉͓̙̦͍͓̠̺̥̼̠͓̪̟̟̳̱͎̻̮̬͍̩͈͈̼͈̹̰̳̩̞̥̬͚̮̬͚̮̳̺̰͎̯͚͖̬̗̼̲̤̺͈̦̯̘͓̦͉̬͉̠͉̦̥̟̬̻͕̪̻̝̱͚̞̻̖̥̙͍̲̟͔̤̜͕̰̬̹͙̭̻͇͙̖͇͍̗̳̦̳̟͔͇̤̲͚͉̣̱̺̥̝̟̦̣̹̻̜̗͖̮̮̠̙̹̯̰̦͎̙̳͉̫͊̐́̒͒̃́̄̅̀̍͗̌̑͂͛̑̄͂̿̅̃̽͐̀̌̐͂̈̿̉͂̀̾̏̈͗̈́̔̐͐̏̒̒̌̐̄̊͂͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̯̲̬̺̠͖͍̦̥͇̞̞̙̥͖̜͈͚͍̖͓̯̯̭̻̜̫̘̱̱̞̺͇̹̱͎̦̖͈͕̩̖͇̮̩͍͙̬̩̤̱̬̤̻͎̞̻͕͕̠͙̣͎̤̝͔̦̼̞͓̤̰͍̘̖̙̝̤̭̬̼͇̮̪̘͕̦̼̭̬͇̤͈͈͇̝̞̣̩̓̇̔̀̍̈́̃̀͐̇́̂̅̓͊͑̈́̽͒͒̓̆̇̆̀͆̈͗̍̊͒́̿̅̊́̓̽̈́͋̄̃̾͒̓͐͆͗̎̃̄̈́̆̇̐̇̈́̋̋̀̾̉̍͂̄̑̏͆̀̈̀̉͛̅̿̿̓̓̑̿̎̐̎̈͂͆̀̽̿̎̀͛̂̆̊̈́͑͌̊͐̀̑̈̇͐̈́̌̑̊͂̋͛̉́́̾̔̈́̿̀̽̏̈̋̄͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅm̸̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̡͓̣̼͇̼͕̖̳͙̯̝͇̯̼̩̲̬̣̫͓̙̩̪̝̣̘̟̝̞̭̰̱̫͎͚̺̻̩̪̪̫̖͕̙̟͍̫͍̜̲̝͓͎̯̪̝̜̹͙̗̼̰̟͙̰̤͔̳̱̪͍̲̻̞̙̯̝̞̲̬͓̖̟̏͋̽̌̓͒̅͛̔̃̌͐͑̀̅̈́̍͗̈́́̃̄̿͌͌͋̏̐̀̋̂̃͊̏̌̀̃̇̍͒͂͛̈́̑͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̱̭̹̼̞̘̘͓̰̥̲͔̭̼̹̣͔̦̩̬̯̥̹͍͕͚̪͍̙̭̝͔̼͉̱͕͇̲̪̳͍̫̤̼̘̝̬̙̻͓̥͈̙̩͇̱̝̭̘̭̺͚͚͖̜͉̩͖̳̹͎͖͍̪̣̦͔͕̺̙̪̼̖̟͎̘̫̟͇̝͙̤͖̤̹̣͕̯̝̪̪͔̲̭̮͖̘̞͇̩̫̮̜̭͕̣̗̜̫̠͚̙̣̘̺͚̠̘͉̈́͗̈́̂̆̓́̀͊́̓̎̔̂̅̀͂͑͛̋̈́̒̾̓̉̀̍̎̓̄̒̆͗͂̀͂̏͆̌̋͐͑̆͛̉̇̃̀͊̒̽͐̓̓̂̐́͆̄͆̓́͂̐̑̎͊̇͒̈́̎͊̃̈́̓̉̑̏̑̽̈̍͗̅͆̽̐̌͑̀̒̏̊̈̎̒̀͂̒̈̾̔͌͛̿̿͋̾̓̇̓́̅͆̇̿̐̎̑̓̓̔͒̿̇̐͑̀͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẃ̴̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̛̝͍̣̰̜̬̼̞̼̹͎̱̹̯̼̯̪̰̠͓̻̺̘͚̬͖͖̜̬͕̪̟͈̘̜͎̥̱̻̙͖͈̫͖͚̖̻̬̞͍̲͚͓̯͉̟̳̯̟͉̳̫̹̝̘̮̘̯͉̣̯̱̗̖̟̗̱͓̭̤̮̫͖͈͚̭͕̹̻͈̦͇̩̺͚̞͈͕̬͎͎͓̞͓̐̆̋̿̈́̓̈̎͊̔̃̎̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̘̥͎̳̩͇͎̲̯̰͇͈͈̯̉̋͌͂̓̽́̔̏̓̉̂͋̓̈́̑̓͌͐̓̐͗͛͋͐̎͛͌̂́̂̇̒́́̇̃́͊̿͗̀̽͗͋̓̄́̀̏́̿͊̏́̑̊̏́̾͆̀̓̈́̾͒̌͌̈́̒̏̈̓̋̍͆̓̀̾̆͗͒́͂̄̓̌͋̆̀̌̔̔̈́̍̈́̀͗̽̆͑̎͆͑͋͋̅̄̉͒̉̆͌̋͋̃̉͆̅͆̅́̿͑̌͐͐͌̏͐̾͊̑̃̈͌̏̾͑̈́̄̀͆̂̐̈̔̊̿͆̈́̈͒̐͒͌̅̃̓̏͌̀̓̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ȩ̸̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̝̹̫̫͚͚͕̖͓̯̫͚̥̻̻̺̦͓͓̥̹̝͈͎͓̘̳͇̖̹͉̳̪̳͚̣̮̯̳̖̮͚͖̯͎͚̘͍̊̃̀͊̃͋̓̂̃̽̆͗̒̾͆̅́̿̑͂́̎̈́̌̀̍̇́̒̑͊̔͋͐̅̔̌̊̎͑̍̈́͊̂̒̀̌̐͊́̐̊͐̓́̒̈́͑̐̉̀̏̀͛́̏̈̓͂̎̇̈́̓̽̓͌̅̀͌͌̽̿̄̓͐̃̅́̂̀̍̔̏̃̔͛̎͂̆̏́̒̾̒̆̔͌̆̀͑̋̀͌̔́̍̌̾͑̐̀̊̀́̔͑̃̀̒̊͑̑̑̔̈́͑̈́͊̒̒͑̏̃̀̐͗̐̋̀̇̀̎̒̃͐͌́͗̇̏̂͊̈́̔̇̈́͊͋͐͘̕͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̬̣̭̖̭̝̘͚̬̦̬̬̱̫͖̻̼̘̝̠̭̳̘̤̫̟̤͈̪̩͇̺̖̪̞͔̻̪̬̩͕̭̬̳̳̣͕̘̘̻̥̭͚̬̰̫͈̮̥̗̯̫̟͓̣͍̫̮͉̳̙̲̤̯̭̤̻͉̪̮̠̻͈͇͓̲͓̗̙̺̞͉͈͍̰͚̗͙̻̫̺͍̼̘̱͎̫͎̺̲͚͍̹͍͓̬̣̠̀͗̆̂́̒̀͒͂̀̇̏̎̄͛̍͗̉͋̀̊̓̏͛́̉̃̉̊̑́̉̈͊͋̂̓͑̉̎̔̅͊̿͛̋̌͛̈́̀̽̌̈̈̓̉̾͛̋̏̂̈́̈́͛̇̈̇̈́̐͆̔͋̓̅̋͂͑̂̆͒̐͑͛̐̅̓̐̏̆̍̃̆́͊̀̊̔̏̿͛̀̿̅̎̽͆̌̐̎͒͑͑̉͊̂̒̄̍̒̑͆̈̑̋̐̋͆̐͋͋̽̀̀̆̿̉̒̒̍͊͑̏̃̍̒͌̽͂̏͒̿͆̏̑̄͋͋̒̒̊̃̈́̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅě̶̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̫̯̯͍̟̩̤̦͔̹͍̱͚͈̱̼͙̹̖̭̫̭̯̱̬̘̠̣͎̹̠̻͚͔̠̮̜͖̲̫̟̥̳͕͕̳͎̰͔̱̠͕̳̦̖̺̤̰͔̰̮̤͎̱̦̝͔̣͈̜̞͍̯͕͓̺̣̯̱͓̙͔̻̖̭͔̳̻͓̝̝̰̼̻͇̹̭̪̦͙̼͉̘͉̠̖̰̺̱̣̣̹̝̗̲͍̻̱̱͈̟̝̟̳̰͎͉͎̞̮̜̮̬̰̞̜̦̻̫̱̪̠͙̦̟̻̖̣͎̗̮͔̆̒̽̂̆̓͛̋̿͛̀́̇̍̀̇̐̐̓̀̓̒̓́͒̋͗̆̑̉͒̋͒̄̌̿͊̈̑̊̔͆͐̄̎̉̓̍̓̐̃̿̇̀̈̇̆͂̈̆̀̈̉̐̾̐̂̉͂̎͗̑̉̐́̒͑̆̏̌̊́̈͊̀̊̈́̅̎̉͆̍͋͑̔͐̈́̎͌̓͋͗͛̈́̑̀̂͑̃͒̈́̃͊̀́͗̊͑̉̊̓̾̈́̃̀̐͒̉̒̆̆̓͗̔̏͗̆̂͋̾̍̽̍̀͌̀̌̉̈́͒̌̑͊̀͗́́̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̢̡̧̨̡̗̲̪̬͙͇̻͖̻̖̘̹͚͍̝͕̫̬͈͉̪͕̤̟͎͖̘͍͇̯̙̼͚̱̪̻̫̪̜̣̖̦̖͍̰̫͙̜͕̮̲̙̩̦̼͉̜̲̫̱̞͍̹͈̦̭̲͒̇̈̂̾̀̂̉̊̔͗̌̊͂̿͂͆̃̍̃̑̏͗͌̈́͊̏̏̊̂̄̒̐̒̎̐̾́̑̑̉́́̽̐̀̀̏̀͋̅́̋̈́͗͌̀̄͂̆̈́̓̒͗̾́͋͒̾̒͌͒́̀̊̍̾͊̃̊̔̊̑̊͆̊͊̇͛̔́́̅̀̓̈́͛̊̃̉̈͐͑͒̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȳ̴̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̛͙̙̤̜̬͙̝̥̯̬̪̩̭̻̲͈͚̳̩̯̹̼̰͙̦̞̩̱̲͉̞̦̼̜͖̯͕̰͔̲̘̻͎̹̙̥̝̤͔͇̼̫̳̣̱̠̘̟͍͙̯̫̦͇̜̟͙͖̺̩̣̟͈̗̩͙̗̺̠͙̰̥͙̣̬̬͖̤̼̰̝̫̟̭̩̫̬̹͔̝̦͕̤͇̘̦͍͓͇̺͎͖͍͚̭̰̥͕̹͔̤̦̩̳̟̣̙̠̳̠̬͕̯͚̹̻͙͔̔́̉͊̓͛̾̄̑͆̒̎̔̈̈͋̌̆̊̈̆̔̌̑͋̍̔̃̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̛̛̛̔̿̔̌͊͒͑̆̽̇̑͗̓̄̈̂͒̆̃̽̈́̅̂̾͑̉̋̔̄̀͗͗̈̍̈́̾̌̈̐̓́̾̐̂̒͐́̀̿̾͛͋̀̌̓̈́̈̀͊̇͑̀̔̏̈́̀̃͐̎̌̃̈́̽͋͂̅͋͗̽͐̏̅̑̐̎̀̍̒̇͛̑́̈́̂̉̾̈́̊͋͌̎͋̄̒̂͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ư̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̗͇͉͇͍͎̝͖̜̟̝̜̮͙͙̮͔̹̳̮͙̘̜̦̤͙̜͚̙̓̊̔̉̏̾̈́̓͛̋͌̃̈́̈́̓̈́̈́̈́̉͑̓̋̒̿̏̋͑̿̀̿̌͐̊́̌͊͒̈́̈̀͗̑̎͆̒̈́̋͌͑̄̓̈́̓͂͌̎̅̈́̓̐̈́̏̆̓͂̏͑͂̊͊͛̒̆̂̀͆̄̃̑̐̓͌̈́̌̎̾͛͂́́̅͒̓̄͑͆̈́̈̍̈́͆͛͛̋̓̑̓͊́̈̂́̇͆̑̌̑̌̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ ̴̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̭̼̤̱̣̫̩̠̖̗̬̦̖͇̦̪̜̱͓͙̪̬̠̠̙͕͍̙̝͔̠̲̻͙̹̟̫̮̖̼̝͕͚̝̝͖̟̱̦͈͚͈̞̞̣͈͍̫̮̟̖͔͉̩͖̩͍̼̼͖̰͉͇̩̫̪̣̺̤̙̠͍̲̟̰̪̺̗̯̝̺̥̹̥̪̤̠̼̱͖̱̺̝͎̝̿͋̒̓̏͌̌̑́͑̏̎͊̈́̄̎͊̋̔̎́̑̀̋̐̇̐̒͑̋̓̊̓̏̈́̍̾̈́͑̇͂̀̏̋̍̇́͐̐̀̋̆̿͐̇̀̽̑̐͒̒͒̃͑̿̇͂̈̒̊̓̀̐̀̉̎́̿̾͛̑̈́̊͐͗̓̈̽̀̊̓̃̀̀̾̾̍̂͂̀̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅḱ̵̡̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̭̞͎͔̱͈̭̖̟̟̻̩͙͎͉͙͎͓̳̘̳͔̱̣͕͎͙̣̗̞̲̗͍̙̳̥͔̥̖̗̙̬̞̼̲̜̜̪̤̩̰̯̹̗̝͓͖͕͕͍̲͈̼̻̠̙̭̼͇̩̭̤̟̪̻̩͉̜͇̲̱͓̠̗͉̤̲̫͔̦̖̹̻͓̯͙̬̝̰̖̞͈̣̤̤͙̫͙̜̹̝̦̗̪͍͉̺̼͙̠̤̝͔͓͇̥̖̥̹̲͆̓̾̊̅́̂̎̿̏̎̄̃͋̀̇̈́́̌̒̋͐̒̐͗̓͋͌͑̏̇͒͋̌̏̌̿̃͂̽͒̽̍͋̌̈́̿̉̓͂́̂̅͂̆͊̌̃̔̈́̐̂̇̑͊̋̃̉͐͋͆̀͛̆̀̉͆͐̂́̂̑́͒̾̇͛̀̎́̊̏̃̋̅̓̂̄̽͂̉̔̂̌̍̎͑̃̋̈̐̌̈̏̇͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̡̢̛͇̲̱̗̻̩̘̗̝͙͔̤̞̞̗̯̹͕͖̩͕̰̤̗͚͉̤̯̻͍̯̣̫̥̳͙̠̖̞͇͈͚̰͖̫̘͇͖̦̩̪̮̠͖̺̙͖̖͍̣̱̮͉͔̙̝̺̘̫̣̺̲͍̝͈̜͔̟̤̪͉̦̲͖̹̘̱̮̖̯̯͓͓͇̻̩̬̰͉̜̹̲͉͔͈͙̗̗̜̝̭̮͕͍̺̟̬̼͉̼̖̯̒̊̈͑͆̔̿̏̀̔̊̑̈͒̈́̀̌̍͋́̂̓̈́̈̾̓̍̀̔̉̈̽̌̉͛͐̀̈͌̒̈̒͗̔̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̸̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̡̯̻̰̺̫̱͕̰̱̮̬͇̹̳̮͉̦̩̺͙̬̣̺̖̠͍͔̪̟͙̮̯͍̼̺̯̙̘͇̬̹̬̻̰̦̗͖̗̼̲̳̹͈͇͙͔͕̮̱̘̞͔͉͍͓̠̮̙̭̻̘̜̝̤̖̮͇̭̱̱̙̭̩̭̼͚̦͖͍̮̝͇̥̫̘̻̜͍̼̖̥̳̗͎̥͚̺͈͍̼̻̖̹̼̯̝̘̫̣͇̠̱̪̳̗̱̲̪̝̪̘̰͇̝̘̼̖̯̰̱̭͖̰̠̅͜ͅͅͅp̶̧̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̺̹̣̹̤̞̺̝̪̣͎̮̺̣͓͈̝̲̩̺̹̥̯̬̦͓̗͖̣̳̲̱͔͔̩͚̗̟͕̮̞̹͍͍͈̭̙͓̖͖̭͎̹̪͓͎̪̟͕̪̭͕̠͖̯͇̙͙̪͇͈̠̙̮̗̼̹̩͚̫̗̦̭͎͉̯̺͓͈̤̭̪̟̟͚̳̪̮̮̥̟͕̬̘̭̮̣̰̻̫͇̰̳͚̖̥̣̼̟̖̗̳̞͍̞̟͚̖̩̮̤̺͇͔͇͎̲͈̯̩̣̥̜͖̫̱̤̺̫̗̩͍̠̻̦̤̬̬̜̺̫̹̞̱̠̞̼̣͓̱̗̭̯̟̙̘̥̗͕͙̞̺̈́͐͛̆̾̈́̏͋̀̑͆̒̎͌͊̒̓͐́́̃̇̉͋̇̂̌̋̀̀̀̍̈́͌̂̓̓̽̇̓̋͑́̄͒͊̔̐̋̓̑͐́̀̾͐͌͂͐̀̍͂̏̈́͛̍̊̈͆͒̊̉͛̅̇͒̉̐͌̈́̏̃͆̌̈́͐͂̒̅͗̎̾̍̅͗͂̋̊̈̒̀͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̡̢̧̛̪͓͓͚͔͍̼̘͕̤̱̦̜͚̰̖͓̩͚̙͈̱̮̣̰̙̖͈̮͖̳͇͖̬̯͙͖̟̘̘̺̲̼̜͙̥͇͎̰̼̯̤̳̩̙̪̥̪̙̥͈͖̳͈͙̻͈̱͔̞̤̗̱̬͎̫͖̹͍̞̤͓̞̯̼͉̞̙̣͔̲̱͉̲̜̝̰͇̥̳̖̩̹͍͚̺̟͕̭̮͇̼͚̟̜̯͎͚̳̰̪̫͕̦̩͍̘̦̱̻̹̰̦̥̭͙͎̙͔̱̘͕͍̲̫̩̙͕̘̝̱̖͖͕͍͙̍̅͌́͂͐́̆̀̀̽̆͋̉̎̔̒͌̋̀̆̋́̽̂̑͑̀̌̏̈̏̔͐̅͆̆̇͋̑̉͑̈́̓̂͂͋̄̔̂̈́̃͂̃̎͗́̊͊̌̿̋̍̄̿̀̌̀̇͊̑̀̑̋̅̑̽̐͊̐͆̆̉̒̀͋̀͒͆̋̎̅̎̀̎͂͋̒͑̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅā̵̧̢̢̢̢̧̱̻͙̦͇͈̣̱̜͉̺̩̟̱̺͇̹͖̺̳̭̻͕̯̯͈̲̤̰̻̼̹̗̭̩̞̯̱̠̤̻̖̻̖̘̥͕̹̮̲͕̘͎̠͓̞̖̮͙̱̖̻͓̪͈̲̳̙͙̦̜̪̤͔̮̥̅͘͜͜ͅͅͅľ̸̨̨̡̧̡̛̠̩͕͖͇͉̪̮̜͉̘͔̞̺̭̯̬͕͖̗̹̦̥̰̺̭̣̝̻͎̰̝̮̙̱̖̪̳̯͎͈̼̦̮̯̣̞̦̞̝̩̻̥̫̱̞̜̮͙̬̞̅̀͂̔̀̓̒̾̓̄̑͌̔̋͒͌̓͛́̾͗͊͌͊̐͗̃̽̅̐̔́̉̈̑̑̆̾̎͑͌̾́͊̄̒̐̂͌͂̎̓̍̑͋͌̎̅̾͊͊̈́͌̾̇̅̌͛̾̍̃̍̉͋̿̇̊̈́́͆̄̈̒̒̀̒͛̆͊̀́̈͂̑͂́͗̀̍̓̔̏̓́͑̒͂̄̋̐̃̊̂̈́͆̈́̆͑̊̿͆̅̈́̃̑̃̒͌̄̆̋̇̓͐̈́͋̊̒͂͗̏̾̃̉̉͆͌̌̅̑̋͆́̉̀̈̃́̆̔̆̄̀̿̈̾́̏̑̀͂͑̐̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅl̵̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̯̮̩̥͈̬̲̯̹̝̘͙̥̲̝̫̠͔͙̗̰̱̫̩͇͍̰͍̣̥̹̟̩͍̪̟͖͎̖̜̲̯̹͎̲͔̤̰͇͍̜͔̣̟̲͓̹̼̺̠͙̬̞̝̞̤̜̫̲͓͎̦͉̺̥̩̯̜̞̞̣͇̭̦̤̬̬̼̹̰͕͕̟̦̼̫̘͚̣̣̙͍̲̥̯̗̙̬̖̝̖̺̯̤̻̬̱̝̺̪͓͙͕͉̻̲͎͎̲̭̪͖̱͓̦̼̖̪̟̮̫͍͓̤̯͉̱͈̩̲̱̳̹̣̲͓͉͙̹̹̠̓͌̔̓͐͒̓̈́͛͊̌̈́͂̂̔̽̈́̆̈̎͆̑͂̌̐̎͑͌̊͂̈͐̄̿̽́̾͛̓̐̅̄͑͐̄̔́̈́̀̔̊͂̽̇̾̀̀̀͑͂̊͋̇̇͂̈̊̾͌̈́̔͆͂̆̊̔̄̏̐̇̉̒̈̃̓͗̈̋̈́̽͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̨̛̹̩̝͚̞͚̩̮̫͎̰̩̭͖̪͇̰͎͔̪̗̤͖͙͖̜̠͓̬͉̻͕̭̪̯̖͉̩̦͙͉̘͉̣͖̜̟͖̻͇͔̤͕̜̦̻͖̳͓̪̥͍̙͖̙͙͖̣͕̣͉̣͙͈̙̤͕͍̥̼̙̹͔̖̦͙͖̟͕̖̭͖̖̘̮͉̣̣̱̯̜̟͍͔̳̰̲͙͉̟̍͑̍̿͆̏̄́͌̀̂͐́͌̒̾̈͒̈̽̍̑͌̄̽͊̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̴̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̪̙͙̯̗͙͔͚̯̲͓͚͔̟̮̻̬͎̺̼̯̤͙̺̯͚̘͇͉̺̭͇̣̣̬͚̱̺̳͍̬͉̺͖̩̯͔̘̼̞̱͇͔̮̦̞̺͉͓̠̪̙̣̤͈̟̹̦̳̖̼͔̳͍͚̦̤̻͙̣̣̲̼͔͍̺̥̣͓̟͍̝̙̩̪̗͙̣̬̻̥̰͇̥̻͇͕̞̦͇͙̙͕̻̹͕̖̞̱̖̻̺̯̗̗͙̠̮͖̜͉͓̍͆͌͐͛̓̽͆̓̔̈́̈́̐̃̀̈́̀̇̆͛͒̀̋̽̒̓͋̐̋͐̍̂͑̂͒͛̋̇̀́̃̃͆̓̇̆͋̊͆͋̀̽̆̓̐̽̍̉̿̋̃͊̒̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅȟ̷̡̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̩̯̰̝̲̖̰̮̥̭̯̪͕̫͙̜̖̬͉̘̗̰̘͎̖̯̻͔̪̺͉̲̞̫̟͕̭̹͈̰̖̣͖̤̟͖͖͙̝̘͇͎̝̣̜̭͎̭̮͍̗̲͓͖̝̜̹̗̮̝̰̲͉͔͍͍̮̓̆͂͒͂̊́̃̃̾̒̈́͛̃́̊̀͐̅̍̎͂̅̽̄̽̈́̀̏͒̅́̓͂̄̈́̌̂́̄̈́̊̅͛̃̐̌̋̀͊͐̊͛͊̈́͑̽̈́̈́̐͋͋͛̆̿͌̏̌͂̾̀̀̀͐͑̄͋̊͆̇̔̄̿̌̌̈́̒͑͆̽̏̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̸̢̧̢̢̢̢̛͎͍̥̫̤̺̞̖̗͔̞̩̗̖̠̬̯͓̹̦̝̥̗͔̞̼̤͖͉͍̲̣̼͔͇̯̦͔̻̗̮͉̣͙͈̱̗̣̰͇͈̟͙͇̽̀̓͛̏̆̃͐́̈́̎͗̇̉̈́͌́̐̾̈́̈̎͒͊̽̑́̆͗̀͌̅̌̋͐͗̓͂̈́̽̾̈̿̈́̇́̅́̇̎͒́̎̈̾͆͊̋́̾̌̋͊́͑̀̅̈́̈́͊̑͋͗͂̊̅́͆̇̇̆͐͆̃͑̔̑̏̃̄̌́̓̈̀͌̀̓̂̂͂͆̐̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̡̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̛̛͍̲͇̙͖̘̟͕̣̰͎̬̮͕̲͍͓̪̫̙̝̥̤̼̖͇̩͎͚͇͎̜̺͇̲̞̹̱̦̹̩̣̹͕̬̖̥͇̜͕̻̥̬̞͈͙͉͍̜̪̭̤̗̼͚̹̬͔̼̟̠̺͖̩͔̹̲̪̠̝͕̠̜̞̮̣̰͈͖̆̾͐̈̅̾͂̔̊̔̾̅̆̄̊̓̓̇̇͂̒͂̏̀̽̇̌͆͑̀͒̒̂͑̂͗͋̉̑̋͌́̊̽̐̈́͂͗̃͆̆̌͛̈́́͆̈̄̄̅̉̑̆͂̿̽̔̉̀͐͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅd̴̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̙̦̰̙̯̺͎̣͚̘̬̻̠͈̼͖̲̖̱̱̰̙̮͔͉͎̗͕͉̼̱̝͚͙͍͙̲̰̥̼̘̫̩̜͈͇͍̱̩͍̹̣̬͇̼̯̞͔͓͉̹̰̩̙̭͎͙̹̣̠͍͍̫̣͙̣̺̩̱̥̦̳̲͎͇̮̖̫̣̳̥̥͖̫̞̫͈͉̜̙͚̗̥̪͔̗̞̈́̽͋̇͆̏͐̔͊͊̍̊̾͌͛̈́̏͗̾̔̂̓͗̊̃͆̀̎̍̏̔̋͌́̿̍͑̉̋̂͛̅͗̓̊͐̀̒̀͛̈̊͒̇̀̀̍̃̑̿͐̽̈́̊̊̊̆̇̓̓̃̌͊͊̌̐͊̅̈́̈́̌̏̈̀͗͗̄͒͆̇͑̆̀͌̅̏̊̏͗̆̊̅̽̒͐̆͑̓̿͂̋́̾̃́͌͗̄́̂̾͆̆́̔̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅŕ̷̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̟̰̰͙̖̖̘͉̣̗̹͙̞͙̩̺̮͉̼̟̦͉̙̙͉̣̝͇̼͕̥̙͙͙̗̜͖͓͙͙͔̦͉͚͖̲͖͎̦̤̪̪̮̮̥̜̺͕̝̪̖̫͓͚̹͕̤̤̺̤̼̲͇͇̻̯̩͎̻̭̘͇͍̲͔͚̝̜̜̫͙̹̫̻̯̞͉̺̩̖͕̤̭̣͍͖̱͔̱̘̜͔̞̳̘̜͍̪͎̺̼͖̟̹̘̝̘̘͓̣̳̲͉͙̤͖̝̹̱̘̪͉͚̰̤͍̮̫̣̳͔̩̞̝̙̭̲͚̹̥͚̰̪͉̱̝̣̩̙̳̣̘̹̝̝̲͕̮̥̑̀̃̿̒̍́̋̈́̃͆̄̉͐͋͋̏̆͛͗̃̈́͆̐̾̿́̈́̐́̀̿̾͐̍̊̓̿̋̅̂͑̊̈́̌̎̓̋́̽̽̏͑͐͆͌͐̃͆̐͒́̾͒̎͛̈́̋͐̓̃̅̄̓̈́̐̎̿̅̈́̌͋͑̈̂͊̾͊̿̇̐̄̅̏͂͒̏̈̆́͐̆͐̃̉̅͋̆̐̀̈́̈́̔̾̄̒̓̈́̿͑̓̅́̈́͆̒͗̈́͐̈̍̌͂͆͛̀͒̀̌̔͂͐̐̈́̈́̒͂͑͆̅̑͐̀̑͒̀́̈͂́̔̾͋̍͛̍̀̾̐̈́͌͂̑̈́̀̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅư̴̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̛͕̤̤̺̹̖͈̭̝̩̣̼̠̘̳̫̹͇̜͕̲͚̜͖̪̩̝̼̺͍̬̠͓͙̤̝̪̮̼̣͉͇͎̯̖̯̯̰̱͉͙͎̠̬̗̱͇͔̤̳̯̬̥̖̞͎̟̼̟̣͈̬̝̗͎͕͙̪̯͙͈̱͎̻̜̟͇̲̠̗͇͙̹̠̥͍̝͈͓̹̘̰̣̥̝̯̹͖͓͎̙͔̲̪̟̺͖̭̻͓̱̭̱̳̳̬̟͍͖͕̝͔̼̒͊͛̓̅̀̔̀͂͑͒͆͌̊͛̂͊̔̉̏̏̀͋̋̌̏̐̄͋̍̏̑̎͑̃̈̽͛̿̄̈́̃̈́͊̓̉̓̓̏̌̉̾̀̍̅͐̽́̀̄̀͗̎̃͑̇̏͑̀̀͂̆̂̐̽̿͐̊̀͒̏̀́̈́̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅg̴̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̦̝̖̺͎͙̠͇͔̳̭̱̺͈̬̞̺̣̪͖̼̝̱̫̺̼̣̲̖̥͓̪̼͎̫̹̩̻̭̠̖̰̖̗̦̪͎̣̹͖̖̥͉̝̙͔̟̞͈̼̤̺̬̝̭̮̗̫̺̳̼͍̜̞̻̬̯͍̣̟̙̤̺͎̣͇͈͍̱̤̺̼͖̾̄͂͐̒̍͛͐͗̅̅̃̆͆̀́͌̔͛͑͑̂̽͊͑̿̀̋̉͒͒̄̃͋̑̂̊̔̀̽͑̐͛̈́̾̈́̿̆̋́̿̋̾̀͊̇̈́̑͋̿͛̽̈́̊͑̈́̈̓́̄̂̓̄́̍̈́́̂̃̀̽͒̽̐̾̍̈́́̌̒̋̾͆͂̃̈́́̇͒͑̈̑̍̆̌̀̾͗̏͂̍̀̔̾̄̽̀̏͆͋͑͋̂̔̐̔̓̾̃̒̆̾̃̓̓̌̀̂̌̈̄̈͒̏̑͐̂̀͑̅̔̏̔̍́͗̊̐͗̀̓̎͊̑͛̍̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̢̧̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̩̤̠͖͖̭͎̺̼͎̖̟̭͎͕̘̭̼̹̯̥̞̹̻̤̺̥̗̜̤̤̙̣̝̩͇̱̹̖̣͙͈̲̗̺̺̠̝͖͉̙̜̤̟͉̍͑̆̇̂̎̅̎̄̉̊͒̌̒̋̉̈́̾̃́̓̑̍͒́͑͐̾͐̈̆̏́͌̒́͐̒̋̅̽̃̓̒̄͊́̏̎̎͋̐̓͗̏̏̃͊̒̏̉͛͊͛̿̔̆́̏̆̒̍̆̐̈́̍͂́̎͂̍́̽̊͋͊͗͊̀̍́̃̅̿͛̉̑̔̈̂̓̓̈́̔̀̽̌̌͗̋͊͛̈́́̇͗̿͊̈́͋̈́̆̿̽̆̍́̃̈́̈́̒̐̅̑̿͌̎̃̌̑͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̶̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̜̼͉͕̫̜͇͍͍͕͇͓̯͙͇̳̙̥̤̗̬̗͎͈̝͙̱͚͍̟̞̗̥͙͚͔͚̞͇̟̪͉͉̺̙̘͙̭͓̻̘̦̗̫͚͇̝͚͚̥̱̤̙̘̱͙̻̤̜͍͎͔̝͖̯̬̲̳̣̮̹̗̠̳̻͚̦͓̙̰̥̯͙̪̥͔͈̳͔̼̜̝̱͙̙͙̦̝̭̳̙̫̳̮͕̬̖̫͖͚̼̟͚͍̰̩̭̝͉̠̙̞̫̹͈͔͍̻̘̥̝̿̏̇͋̌͗̃̄͒̈́̾̊̀̌͊͌̀͛̅̀̀̅̄͛́̿̃͛̉̉͌̈́͑̊̃̾̍̆̉̈̏̂̍̌̊̉̇̊̄̒̓̾́͂͛́̽̿́̋̌͂͌̈́̄̂̾̔̅́̂͗͌̿̑̿̈̃̿̊̑̑͒̑̇͆͌͋͆͌̄̈́̓̋̀͗̽̆̌̈́́̊́́́̓̽̽̓̈̾̍͋̽̅͑̀̌̑͛̇͗̎͂̂́̉̀̐̍̓̈́̇͌̎̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̧̛̠̞̩̞̦̪̞̼̜̔̿̓̒̄͒̎̽̇͊̊́̑́̈͑͗̀́͑̀͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̨̢̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̜͙̱͕̲̞̯̜̗͙̦̥̜̗̼̫͇̱͉͇̼̙̮͍͇̰̲̰̰̘̥̞͓̹̣̻̜̠̳̥͕͉̩̭̳̼͎̙̰̥͈̮̲̗̻̥̦̼͇͈̟̖̝͉̩̗̗͓̞͙̖̙̱̬̗̫̦̜̜̳̬͇̞̦̆̄̌̆̍̿̉̈́̔̌͂̈́̔̿̆̽͛͌͂̄͐̀͗̂̐̓̀̉͋́̈́͆̀̊̿̓̀̓̆̈́͗̌́̑͐̈̐͊͌͑̀̅͗̄͌̿͂̑̀͑̋͊̔̍̈́͆́͂͆͌̀̂̌̅̑͋́́̓̄̅̍͆̃̋̄̈́̀̇̓̉͛̓̋̋̾̌̇͗̽̐́̓̉̑̔͋̎̈̂͊̌̊́̓͒̂̈́͆̓̿́̓͑̾͋̇̀̈̃͛̈̇̂̀̽̿͒͐̆̈̎͆͋̌̋̾̈̉̀̔́̊͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅ  
̴̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̺̼͕̤͕͎̹̖̩̹̺͇̝̫̳̪̰̜̻͕̥͔̙̝̦̯̦͍̣̜̟̤͇̝̺̩͕̘͓͈͈͖̜̮̦̹̩̩̤̲̥͈̺̦͓̦͓̖̱̩̭͇̳̯͎̮̥̱͙̖̮̥̮͉̠̻̣̻̗̘̙̞̠̗̳̜̺͇̖̗̙̪͔̗̱͍̤̩̝͕̪͍͕̳̺̼̹͉͇̪̩̠̲̮̝͔̜̬̘̠͓̙̲̤̪̻͚̭͎͎̦̲̰͇̄̿̾̒̎͑̅̍̅̓̽̑̎̇̑̀̇̈͌̏͛̅̊̐͊̒́͂̏̓̐́̉͐͋͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͚̦̰͎̭̖͍̣̥̤̝̻̗̹̦͍̙͔̭̞͙͓͕͎͕̝̩̟̪̱̩̭̯͖̩̰̳̻͚̝̺̪͔̝͕̟͙̤͔͍̖̹̻̱͎͚͈̝̙̥̦̫̬͈̬̹̼̹͖̳͓̪̻͍̗̙͎̯̹͈͓͎̹̜̟͍̮̫̭͇̰̓̍̀͋̀́͗̋̈́͐̿̆͗͛̾́́̃͐̐͆͑̒̊̎̃̌͗̓̈́̈́̋̈̊͌̏̎͊̃́̽͌̾͑̿͛͆̎̈̾̽͆͗͑̋̔̓̏͊̈́̇͊͒̽̋̓̊̾̍́̐͋̈́̋̃͗̃̀͒̈́̅̇́͂͗̎̒̓͑̌͋̆͋͂̅̃̈̈́̐̓͑̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ"̵̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̙̲̞͓̠̪̻̠͙͚̠̩̥̗͓͚̝̜̞̬̬͈̭͇̩̪̱̙͚͈̮͍̲͉̣̘̒̎̾͆̈̎̓̐̐́̍͒̒͋̈̅̔̓́̒̿̉̆̍̏̈́̇͋̈́́͐̆̇̄̈́̎̔̃͑̀͛̈́̀̊͊͗̄̋́̅̂͛̏̌͗̔̾̾̄͆̔̒̊͆̆̅̉͂͊̎̂̈́͆͑̈́̄̌́͊̅̇͗͛͒̊̐͌̈́́̽̎͒̿́̎̒̊̀̂̏̓̉̄͒̀̏̄̇́̅͐̈̿͒̏̑̾͗̍̓̿̎͊͋́͗͂̈́̄̋̍͐͂̿́̂̽̓̈̽̏̏́̄̀̐̈̔̒̈́̾̈́̈́̓́͐̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝T̶̨̮̦̙̹͇̩̪̙̰̤̣̘͇͖̻̥̻̥̫̣̱̫̼́͋̽͌͌̈́̄̓̍̊̏̀̉̀͆̓͐̓̎̈́̈́̀̎͆̓̈̈́̅͛͂̎́̽̅̓̄̽̄͐̈́̈́̋̄̈́̎͒͊̑́̅͑̈͌̉̍̀̎̌̓̏̒̅̍̈́́͂̔̀̍̍́̈́̈́̋̀͛̍̎̽̃̿͆̑̎̈́͋̋̄̋͊͐́̀̅̾͛̌̇̀͐͌͆̐̈̒̆̃͋̎̀̃̀̅̽̇̓͊͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅḩ̶̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̗͉̙͚͓͖̮͕͉̩̖̼̳̯̺̣̩͙͙͖̣̪̺̦̥̻̯̹͎̰̘͖͍̥̦̟̗̼̳̯͕̱͉͚̒̈́̑̏̓̀̃̈́̅̀̈̈́̋͆̆͌̈̔̄̽̎̅͑̌̾̔̊͒̓̋̔̑̈̀͊̋͊͆̌͗̏̓̌̍͒͆͂͆͗̉̔̋̔̌̎́͑̀͌̓͗̿̔̆̅͂̐͌͌͌̋͑͑̊̈̎̈́͌́͊̊̇͋̅̔͊͌̀̇̊̈́̆̏͊̇͆̆̔́̔̊̎̏̿̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢͕̭̠̥̜͕͕̱̜̟̦̻͎̲͍̣̮̬̞͕̗̣̲̺͖͉̞͙̠͓̟̻̺͇̥͕̫̫͈̩̣͚͚͍̠̩̪̖͚͎͚͎͖̮͈̰̗̲̺̤͇͕̯͖͖̠̬̘͔̯̘̲̜̳͚̳͇̫̩̱̦̥̩͓͎̘̙̯̖͉̱̹̯̹͍͖͓̫̦̺͔̼͚̝̗̫̲͔̝͇̘͙͉̪̬͈̖̩̯͈͚̰͙͍̬̘̰̠̦̖̳͖̤̬͓͚͉͔͕̙̳̠̺̣̳̩͚̝̝̘̥͇̥̟̼̥͖̞̝̼̉̈́͛̈̅̋͊̌̏̎̋́́͌̈́̽̑̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̻̣̼̟̣̯̗̹̱̜͎͉͔͙̼̩͕͇͓̞̝̯̰̣̰͎͓͇̤̯̺͎̲̩̦̗͓̱̖̜̬̠͍̺͖̗͔̩̥̦̱̻̟̤̪̝͉͚̞͕͍̼͔̄̉̾̌̑͛̂͛̊̑͗̍͊͛̈́̑̈̒̄͛̾̀͒͌̀͋̃͋̅̔̉̊͌͊̌́̇̊͌̉̏̈́̈͒͊̿͗͒͆̃͋̾̎̏͒̋́̒͂͐͋̉́̈́̽̅̒͌͐̃̀̓̀̓̀̽̋̍͐̑̆̒́̒͐̊͗͛͆̄́͂̀̾́̂͂̋͑͐͆̄̋͛͑͆̐̀̓̽̽̿͒̉̏̓̾̽̈́̒̔̈́̎̒̄͂̄̌͛̒̿̿̉̑͗͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅŗ̶̢̧̡̧̢̮̪̼̲̥̼̺͔̙̰̳̲̺̥̺̠̙̥̟̱̹̣͉̟̻̟̼̹̤͍̬̠̫̣̻̰̭̖͇̰͕̬̠̟͚͇̖͚̞̺͙͈̣̦̤̥̭͎̞͔̼̮̥̟͇̣̤̠̮̥̝̗͍̯̤̺̫̤͓͙̰̩̘̦͈̲͙͖̇͛̑̅̆̑̐̑̈̾̉̔̿͊͌̓̍͌͒̆̂̍̾̔̐̅̃̽̓͂̿̋̌̀̈́̊̆̽͊̂͂̓̀́̀̊͛̎͌̓̆̍͛̇̈́̆́́͑̇̒̐̄͐͒̓͊̏̈́̓̈́́̀̈́̽͊̆̂̃̓͌̐̌̾̐̈͑̑̓̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝ę̷̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̹͔̜̳̩͚̮̟͖͕͖̤̰̰̝͎̥̣͎̗̩͉̩̦̰̱̻͙̼̞̻̙̤̝̭͎̱͖̝͇̻͖̞̻̫̘̻̩̤̱̠̫̠̬͉̮̬͖͎͍͖̮̟͓̦̱̞̻̗̘͎͇̤͓̹̣̖̘̫͔̹̺̻͓̖̮̯̩͙̳͙͈͈̜̺̯̤̦͕͚̯͇͖̰͓̘̼͚̖͕͚͍̳̭͈̼̩̫̘̱̥̱̖͉̩̾͗̇̂͂̊̀̾͋̇̈́̎̀̅͑̓̌̄͛́̌̇́̇̑̇̐̈͐͑̄̽̊̄͗̅͗͌͑̓̅̑̊̽̄̿͆̒͆͋́̀̔̽̔̈́̐͐͛͐̄͋̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅa̶̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̪̦̯̟̠̹͉͓̹̪͍̘̬̫̹̱͖̜̪͇̜̥͕̺̦̠͇͚̘͉̩̬̖̣̰̯͚̱̝̦̲͔̪̱̩̰͓̠͍̮̳͓͙̯̺̱͎̪̯̟͚͈̞͆̈́̔͊̉̅́̈́̆́͌́̔̒̇̅̈͋̀̽̒͒͌̚͘͘͘͜ͅͅͅͅļ̷̡̡͔̰͙̱͉̥̥̰̟̪̪̟͎̞̻̯̥̱͈̦̬̖͉͈͕̗̩͔͖͍͈̾̽͗̋̃̉͒̓̕̕͘͠ ̸̡̧̡̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̛͇͇̹̲̞͍̰͖̮̠̳͓͖̞̖̺͈̻͕̙̩͎̬͚̼͕̫̝͙͎̘̼͉͚̭̫͈̥̮̙͈̼̝̯̣͖͎̤͇̪̪̟͍̗̻̰͕̖̱̣̪̺̰̲̰̣̲̜͕͙͖͕͈̞̮̫̥̗̟͙̹̣͕̺̱̝͔̙͔̪̤̗̦͚̫̺̫̻͙͙͇͙͈͖̠̖͚̳̮̦͔̹͕̪̗̤͈͈͍̳̠̯͖̳̰̞͓̯̖̜̻̣̪̹̟̙͎̙̙͈̥̭̟̺͖̮̱͍̼͓̙̫͉̠̗͈̳̥̬͇̼̰̮̪̝̣̥̯̞̥͔̹̯̣̪̹̝͍͒̈́͌̎͋̎̆̊͑̉͗̈́̆́̄̎̌͑̈́̄͆̅̽̈́̇̊̅̈́̓̿͆̔̊̂͋͌̀̔͆̽̀̆͒̉̅̍̾̓͊͐̈́͗͛́̀̈́̌̅̂̓̌́́̍͂̔͐̅̓̓̓͐͐́̓̇̾̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̴̡̢̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̖̟̯̖̥̣͔͓͇̣̮̙͕̭̤͙̖͎̹͈͇͓̪̱̞̪͚̝̫̟͉̰̠̻̤̻̟͓̱̤̻̤̹͔̲̝̥̝̥̱̣̪̥̦̦͍̤̝̠̼̙̳̰̥̟͇̜͙͍̼̠̻̰͈̠̼̻̖̮̬̱̩̭̮̻̰͖̘̜͓̮̯̖̫̜̹̲͓̺̩͎͓̪̲͎͈͔̻̗̤̯̤̰͎̳̻͉̱̼̹̩͔̙̞̰͚̫̥̓̉̔̇͐̂̾̊̊̀̇̿̍̈́͐̓̏̊͛̓̆̊̊̂̈́͑͗̂̈́͊̈́̌̍̀̈́̀̐́͆͑̀̈̏̌̆̀̎̅́͒̑̓͆͋͋̎͊́̏͛̎̏̈́͗̍̋̿̄̌͆͑̈́̈́̃͛̑͆͐̽͂̽͒̍͌̑͛̓͊͐̌̓̓̔̏̎̀̈́́̂̅̌̏̐̽̈́̈́͌̍̆̐̋͗͒̇̌̔̉̃̏̉͊́̈́̒͌̆̔̏̾̾̀̀͐̀̏̐̏̽̏̽͊́̇͗͐̉̏͂̒̂̊̈́̔̀̇̍͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅr̴̨̨̨̛̛̲̯̘̠͔̱̭͈̩̪̲̬͇̈́͗̓͋̍̀͐̋͌͌̊̄́̓̈̓̇̀̅̽̎̍͐̓͑̔̔̐̐͋͐̀̉̎͑͒̈́̀͑͐͐͂̍̑̉̾͗͑̓͌͆̏̌̓̾̊̅̌̈́͛͌͆̉͛̀̉͂̔̈́̈́͐̏̎͑́̐̅̌̔́͊̑̈́̂̇͒͛͊͒̔̾̇̈́̉̈́́̀͐́̊́̔̅̀̒̈́̏̍̄̌̔̃̀̒̍́̏̓͒̋́̂̏̓̑̏̀͊́͐̌̈́̈́̍͊́̏̾̿͑͊̽̏̾͊͌̐͗͂́̈́̈́̋͗̀̆͑̈́̄́̀̎͐̀͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ų̸̡̧̡̢̧̨̡͚̬̜̟͙̘͙̜̙͉̖͓̳̣̻̫͎͙̝͓͔̺̣̫̲̳͕͉̻̲̯̲͖̞̹͓̟̰̪̞̱̝̠̤̼͈͓͕͔̟̹͔̬̦̙̠͕̯̣̮͍̬̹͓͇̮̥̳͙͓͖̭̩͕̺̼̠̺̬̳͚͓̰̺̯̪̖̳̫̮̭̠͖̙̗̗̠̬̟͉̘͔͍̝̖̘͚̄͂́̎̾̽́͐̉̾͗́̈̈̔̎̇̍̄̊͐͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅg̶̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̙̝͖̫͚͍̜̺̬̗̩͕͖̩̼̳͕̼͖͙̖̠͕͙̱̯͓͚͈͙̝̩̭̹̜̥͖̱̰͔̩͔̖̹̫͔̞͎̮̩͕͖͖̝̮̗̖̟̠̙̞͓̯̞̥̥̜̣̜̳̠͇̥̞͉̗͓̖̃́̆̔͌̅̈̇̎̀̉̓̃̀̔͆͛͂̈́͊̃̋͐̇̄̇͒͑̈́̍͗̈́̔͋͋̔̈̐̈͒̎͊͒̋̎͗̿͌̃͌́̍͛͛͛̊̀̄̈́̈́͊̋̄̓̿́̆͒͐̿̍̋̐́̈́̈́̉̀͋̌̃̃̆̓͐̍̎̐͛̂͑̇͊̿̿̅͗̍̎̈́̾̒̾͋̊̏̓̏͗͊̌̽̓́͛̓̍̎͆͗̄͆̏̈̍̎̀̾̏͊̂̆͊͐̾́̆̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅš̴̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̛̟̖͔͍͔͖̝̘̮͚̩̭̳̬͔̯̹̝͕̘͎̩̝̹̯̤̱̥̺̗̦̣̝̺̘͍̫̟͇͖̬̘̙̲̰͔̻̱̲̤̠̬͖͙̠͉̬̖̣̖͈̩̼͚̺͔͎̘̦̰͉͍̠̮͇̲̱͍͙̯̝̱̮͉̠̝͙̠̮̘͉̘̹̲̩̠̟̣̞̪̫̘̙̩̼̙͉͙̭͍͉̱̲̳̹͖̩̞͎̪̖͓͙̙̣̼̗̱̠̘̻̹͓̯̺͕̮̜͙̖̬͚̙̺̩̙͍͙͇̰̯̳͇̮͖̼̙̦͓̥͖͇̖̼̳͂͌͆̄̓̈̃̈́̃̎́͆̓͑̉̔͌͒͛̽͑̾̆͌̓̾̀̒͂̂̏͛̔̌͐͒́̀͊̆͊̒́̌̿̒̃̇̾̌̀̐̈́̇̉̔̐̓̑̍͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̴̧̧̧͉̭̪̠̦͕̬͓̤̳͉̮̘̱̱̞̱̪̜̣̱͓̼͉̫̻̘̻͎͉͎̦̝͍̥̲̙̘͔̘̻̦͔̟͍̗͎͎̙͎̝̫̘̗̠̘̦̺̖̫͕̖̲̱̘̲̪̘̫̜̱̆̑̂̃̉͒͛́̍͝ͅ"̴̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̧͔̙̞̠̱̪̻̺̼̤͖̭͚̭͍̣͉̤̪̱̦̦͇̝̯̻͓̺̜̫͇̗̫̳̭̼̻͖͙̖͚̦̤͙̮͇̺̹̘̹̣̤̰͍̖̩͖̫̩̮̤̩̟̳̻̜̙͎͎̻̠̖͉̥̤̣̮̻̜̬͉̼̠̼̖̣͕̖̯̱͚̪̰̣̫̹̳͚͓̱̰̥͙̰̭̤̱̜͚̯̠̣̗̯̯̙̹̭̠̻͕̱̮̹͚̹̰̦̥̯̪̼̼̮̺̖̣̲̥͔̦͖̭̦̘͖̼̭̫̬̜̱̥̯͇̯̻͎̣̮̫̩͚̍̍̓͑̅̔͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̥͉̥̠̯̮͙͇̞̫̮͉̘̖͚̦̠̤̗͚̞̮̮̤̱̦̰͎̼̳͈̭̰͎̺̰̺̘̲̪̥̣͉̫͙̘̮͚͇̲͇̻͖̰̙͔͍̬̱̟͚̬͖̰̗̈̀̃̂́̀̌͂̔̏̋͒̐̈́̈͂̊̽͛͆̾́̈́̄̃̀̿͑͂̅̀̆̊̽̒́͌́̓̉̓͋̈̏̐̿̀̊̆̒́͊̌̉̇͗̊̍͆̿̿̅̍͋̈̏͆͐̎͒̈́̈́̌̽͊̎̉͒̈́͊̄͌͋͐̏̔̋̑̓͋̄̆̐͋̌̃͂̂͛̂̎̈͗̐̈̂̌͌͆̔͒̋̂̾̔̈́̆͛͒̂̇̍͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅẖ̵̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̙̺̦͖͈͍̲͈̣̱̙̮̣̮̗̹̫͓̲̮̺̝̰͇̟͎̹͖̙̺͕̼̯̞̺̮͖͔̯̤̼̣̺̜̣̭͚͍̦̠̦̜͓̝̖̥͙̥͚̼̮̣̙͎̲̳͇̠͍͖̭̭͓͉̖̬̯͖̯̹̞̪̲̞̯͖͕̟̱͔̞͖̤̖̹̻̖͍̹̗͇͓͍̼̪̬̭̺̰͖̟̼̗̳̠̱̩͔̘̦̜͕̹̱̭̞̖͓̺̟̯͈͔̮̪̜̲̻͓͉̤̖̘̜̺̝̩̬̭͍̱̦̝͈̣̼̠̳̠̫̮̭̜͎̠̘̬̹̳͉̞̹̙̠̼̭̙̗̺̣̝̪̿̓́̋̇͒̋̀̇̅̽́̽̀͂̅̽̆̿̉͆̽̌͆̓͛̀̈́͒̿͊̓͌̔̐̆̆̒̓̿̈́͊̔̄̈̾̍͆̀̀̓̊̇̎̂̓̀̓̓̾̈́̀̓̄̈͑̋̋̈̃̂͛̈́͗̑̒̌͐̋̓̀̔́͗̇̓̏̄̋͑̈́̓̍͐͋̍̾̏̄̆̅͗̃͒͒͛̌̉̄̅̋͌͊̍́͋̎͛͆̈͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȅ̸̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̨̛̛̱͇̳̺̳̩͇̝̩̜̰̯͈̳̻̪̙̩͈̣̪̘͖̲̩͎̼͍̙̖̣̜̦͕̜̼̩̮̗͇͎͎̣̩͙͖̳̹͈͚̘̲̗̥͎̼̣̥̙͔͍̮̪͔̮̤̫̳̖̻̝̲̦͍͉̪̩̱͉̲̬̜̰̩͍͉̄̉̃͋́̍̈́̽̈́͛̄͌̃̾̃̇̈́̓̽̎́͛́̂͒̉̽̎́̂̏̏̃͂̐͛͊̌͂̏́̅͊͒͂͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̩͕͕͕̥͍͕̟̲̟͉̦͚̩̖̗̼̻̤̳̳̮͇̟̱̤̝̤̤̤̯̩̙̹͎̬͕̰̰̥̯͚̗̞͕̠͚̝̲̥̤̱̖͍͈̪͕̖̮͎̬̱̤̩͚̟̪͇̬̰̼̣͈̮̺̺̰͎͎͇̺̠̤̘͇̩̖̯͖̰̣̳̦̻̠͇̘͓̟̞̺͈͖̼̳̖̥͙͉̥͙̲̻̠̤͔͗́̈͗̋̅͋͐̈́͒̽̌̐̓͑̑̉̄̔̽͌̇̅̆͊̏̎̿̅̐͌͊̈̔͗̉̍́̆̾̎̄̃͂̈̊̀́̆͛̆̒̔̏̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝s̴̨̛̛̛̛͙̞̞̥͇̠̳̫͎̝͙̰̖̯̻̈́̊̉̿̓͑̏̍͂̆̈́́̓̿̏͊͗̆͆̊̂͋̓̎̇͆̏́̀̔͋́͗̎̒̈́̈́̈́̿̿͐̎͋͐̏̓̔͌̎́́̀͋̇̔͛̓̍̓̄̿̈̉͗͆̄̇̇̉̈́̽̑̿͆̆͂̑͛͒̎̓̏̅̍̓̍̾͌̒̄̏̌̒̋͐̓͗̐͐͆̍̈͑́͂̔̆̐̔̍̀̑̐̎̈́̀̍͗͆͂̓͛̇̀͆̃̇͐̓̓͛̌̈́̅͌̂͆͐̎̈̒͛̉̽̅̊̌̈́͒́͌͌̐̒͗̈́̎͌̈́͊̓̐̓̀̄͛͒̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅḁ̷̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̛͎̪̝̝̟͎͎̟̙̱͍̯̩͍̭̪̜̹̹̲̯̗̣̳̦̹̬͔̭̜͉̭͍̼͓̞̤͙̣̩̠͍͍̦̻̺͚̫̝̥̙͖̺͎͚͓̖̯̯̖̫͚̣̬̟̭͈̳͙̱̲͉͍͙̥͔̮͓͕̱̝̮̬͖̰̻̹̪͖͚͉̫̹͓͍̭͈̫̝̝̥͓̳͓̭͕̗͎̰̩͓̤̩̬̯͖̙͖̱͚̪͚͔̪͉̪̲̭̥͇̤̗͙͇̣͓͍͙̯̯̬̟̰͉̭̄͛̊̆̍̇̔͂̿̅̏̉̽̄̅̄̾̈́̇̇̈́̓͗̿̅̑̑̃̅͛̍̋͑̀̍̓̎̐̇́̑̅̇͗̋̉͛̈̆́͋̔̔̉̏̌̉͐̈̓͒͐̈̒̉̀͂͒̌̾͗̊͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̮̏͆̇̆̽̒̎̒́͑́̓̇͋͊̀̃̄̈́̄͌̍̑̑̊̆͂̇̎͌̆͗͂̒̓͑̌́̆̅̀̔̑͒̈̌̄͊͐͋̃̇̅͗̃̋͑̏̽͂͌̈́̉̂̎̔͂͒̆͋̓̍̄̎͌̃̄̈́͊̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ş̸̢̢̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̼̗̻̬̼̜̜̣̮͍̠̜̱͈͈̥͍̱̣͉̩͚̳͈̻̭̜͓̲͓͖̤͖̘̖̗̤̯̲̰̯̭͍̯̱͈̦͎̲̣̳̤̜̹͉̰̮̳̯̼͍̰̯͙͈̜̰͓͍̞̖̫̯̗̮̼̬̫̭̮̮̪͙̙͔͎̘̼̬̹̮̗͚͚̯̖͔̬̺̯̀̒̌͒̃͋̐͒̈̑̏̃̅͊̋̂͆̀̋̌̉̓̎̊̂́̓̈́̅͂̃́̄̑̽́̌̌̀̈͒̔́̎̐͑̋̃͑̓̓̀́͂̈́̉͒̊̓̌͐̊̈̿̅͗̿̔̀͒͋̾͊̌̅͂̓̐͌̽̽̽̽͆̓̓̌̀̾̒̈̋̒̈̏̒̿͗̈́̄͋̐̈͊̎́̊̑͆̏̄͊̒̏͐̎̀̌̋͒̍̔̓͊̀̊͗́͂̔͛̐͗͑̽̓̋͋̅̍̽͒̈́̎͆͌͛̂̔͛́͌̅͊͆̅̿̌̒͌͗̄͌̽̌̆̉̊̊̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ,̷̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̘̰̝̙͙̖̯̯̥̩̺̙̭͙̼̦̙̱̯͓̥̖̤̮͍͍̫͔̖̹̟̹̰͔͕͙̣̦͓͉̥̖̙͙̟͖̣̫̥͍̹̘̼̪̫̙̼͈̪͕̩̪̬̠͖͕̮̹̱͚͓̟͔͕͕̩̳͙͔͕̙̦͓̩̝̝̯̞̗̘͍̗̩̗̯͔͙̩͚̬̮̲͖̹̹̞̞̦̝͎̳͖̘̝̻̤͓̞̮̲̺͎̙̟͎̲̰̭̪͚̘̹̺̫̬̺͉͎̝̱͇̬̞̮̫̯̮͕̬̹̮̘͈̠̞̗̙̖̬̺̻̭̼̦̘̰̖̙͎̭̱̯͂̓͗̇̽̑̀̄͐̿̉͊̆̊̀̓͗̋̏͌͋̎̏͂̏̑̇̐͛͌̽̄̈̋̽͊̑̈̉̉̓͋̆́͌̏̈́͗̆̀̎͊͂̏͋͌͂̽̓̾͑̏̐͋̇͐̀͒͋̽̐̋̍̓͋̽̏̏̇͌̄͆̌̍̈́̐̅̔̐̀̂́͆̾̾̋͌̿̋̍͛̄͗̐͌͒̇̂͒̒̆̌̎͑́̾͌̀̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̹̬͚̥̟͇̺̜̹̯̻͚͕̙̳̼̰̖̃̋̅̓̓̓̓̓̅͐̆͋͂̒͐̍̍̀̋̈́̈́͜͜͠͝ͅâ̶̰̄̉͂́̎̐͊̌̔͑̚͠n̷̢̢̡̛̺̦̙͍̗̼̯͈̲̎̄̀̀͂̀̽̎̔͒͐̈́̐͊̅̓̓͛̄̆̃̄̓̉̈́̈́̿͆̏́̽̎̐̈́́̏̇̇̐̀̐̔͛͛͂̆̓̑̌̔͊̂̀͂̏̂̑́͑͛̈́͛͒̈́̔̄̐̈́̍̑̋͋̓̈́̍̆̓̾͐̿̀̓̅̍̿́̍̇̐̐̍̊̽̍͛͑̈́͛͐͌̉́̅̀́̾͂̿̐͊̔́̊̿̀̌̈͋̎̄̆́̾̾̈́̀̔̄̀͂̌͘̚͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅd̴̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̛̟̹̩͔̩͙̙̙͎̩̣͚͎̲̞̗͕͈̼̞̜̼̭͕̱̝̟̮̮͎͖̫͈̥͓͓̝̦͍̜̠͇̥̩̥̫̹̩͈̙͍̝̗̫̰̘͔̺͈̞͚͙̫̲̖̤̗̱̦̳̥̪̦̠̳͍̩͇̙̜̟͙̞͙̜̟̣̖͖̙̳͔͖̖̞̝͔͉͓̟̥̘̣̯͕̖͚͚̤̣͚̻̞̩͍̪̪͎̹̭̣̮̟͇̱̫̖͙͇̞̺̘̲̱̻͉̠̜͕̬̤̭̣̝͈̘͓̰̙̥̮̗͉̠̘̬̫̤̮̹̤̟̤̞͖̪̞̟̔͗͒̋́̋̈́͌̉̃̇͑̂̽͗̉͐̂̌̉̏̈́̽̈͛̓̿̌̿̎̏̓͂͒̑͊̇̉̉̉̀̃̐̉̿̊̓̇̈̀͊͊́̽͋́̎̏͌̔͑̓͗́̃̆͊̌̋̀͋̑̔̿́͌̀͐̃̓̓̐̆̀̇̋̀̊̿̈́͆͋̈́́̀͋̀͌̐̍̿̉̂̓͋̅͊̃̈͌̓̐̿͛̾̈́̀͋͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̛̹͚͍̖͍̻̖͙̭͕͚̣̲̝̼͉͔̲͚̮͇̠̮̰̯̻̻̣̯̘͚͚͉̤͕̻̞̝̪̹̬̺͕̦͚̪̭̮̱͈̮̮͍̟̫̘̫̭̥̞̠̜͚̲̲͎̣̳͚̦̣̠͇̯̩̫̥̪͇̟̩͕̲̦̼̗͓͉̻̹̼͇̝͔̣͈̞͙̘̘͈̞͇̘͚̣͚̼͙̣̞̗̩̳̰͍̺̱̱̗͕̯̤̻̯̳̖̥͕͙̣͚̝̟̘̺̐͆̆̃͋́̈́̿̊̒̾̆͋̈́͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅp̴̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̨̢̳̦̭̬̭̳̜̬̪̬͚͎̣̩̪͙͈̖̮͖̥͔̠̩̤̞͍̗̙̩̖̜̮̦̠͉̙̘͖̥͙̻̤͖̘͈̮͇̣̝̞͙̦̰̦̠̻̘͎̻̟̪̯̗̰̗͓̫͇͚͖̺͔̭̼̺̣̭̝̯̩͖̤̙̝̫̹̤͔͇̪̰̣̪̻̮̳̣̝͔̞̭̣͇͖͍̘̱͍̫̝̹͖͉̟̈́̋̄̐̀́̊̄̉́̄̋̊̆̒̌͒̊́̆̿́̓̃̈̍̓̾͐͌̀͂̿͐̎̏̍̊̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅŏ̷̢̡̨̢̡͚̝͎̪͍̞͇̱̳̠̪̮̯̬̟̱̦̳͔̲̲̦̺̬̯͎͎͇̩̥̯̺͕͓͓̤̤̯̱̥͉̝̞̙̺͖͕̳̦̺̱̰̻͖͚̞͚̐͜͜ͅḭ̴̛͖͖͇͍͎͊̏͂̑͛͐͂̎̐̑̐̈́̾̐͊͛́͊̿́͑̊̒͂̀͆̾̓͑̉͌̀͑̍̈́̍̿͐́̀͗̿̓̃̽̾͛̂̏̀̋̄̑́̉̊̒͐̄́̾̑͐̿͒́̑͒͋̓͋͂̐̓̋́̽́́̓̓̾̇̒́̅͌́͋͋̿̎̋͒̈̈́̾̚̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅn̴̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̡̮͖͍͇̼̩͕̙̜͖͍͖̳̦̝̘͔̠̥̹̝̥̝̝̯̤̭̭̹̦̝̣̮̤̫̠̲͔͚͍͔͍̳͍̰̣͍̤̟̠̠̙̟̥̰̤̰̳̬̬̰͎͍̯̘̘̦̠̮̖̳͎̟̻̱̯̱̩̼̘̙͍̻̗͎̼̟̙͎̤̼͙̼̭̲͇̳̗̝̦͎̹̞̜̝̝̤̭͙͚̱̩̠̳̞̞̥̩͕͓̥͓̹̬̳̙͍̮͓͇͕͉̹̥͕̮̞̙̝̙̱̫̘̥̲̣̖̯̮̹̭̘͔̯͚̺̘̦̔̈́͊̅̾̍͗͋̊͊͛́̑́̄͐͛̀͗͑̎́̈̍̄̌̀̐͒͒̒͐͑͗̋̂͛̈́͆̚̚̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̸̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̞̬̠̣͖̗̺̖̝͎̻͈̣̠̗̻̻̠̘̯̖͇͖͙̞͔̳̺̯̮̥̳̻͉̻͉͇̘̘̘̹̰̥̪̣̥̠̭̲̺͍̦͈̥̺̞̺͇̮͈̻̼̱̝̰̮̯̯̼̟̗͈͕̫̹͓̠̦̣̲̥̯̝̏̿͗͂͆̃̔͋̎̊̔̐̄͗͂̾̏͋̓̔̌͂̓̑͛̇̽̋̿̈́̑̈́̀̓̒̽̊̈́̈́̈́͋̔̊̅͊̈́̈́̈̒̐͆͗̒͆͌̓̇̉̆̈̎͛͑̐̈́̍̃̄͛͛̓̽́̌̉̏̐̄̒̏́̀͂̋͛̇̐̔̄̑̎͂̉͆̏̾̓̓̌̐͌̈́͊̊͑̀̽̉̂̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅś̷̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̺̲̱͓͈̫̮̪̱͙͍̰̭̙͔̼͚̺̲̳̤̗͇̫̹͓͓̲̩̞̹̘͎̜̖̠̙̙̦͓̲͕͖̮̗̼̭̮̼̱̜̩̪̻̝̠̙̺̙̣̭̱̬̱͙̮͖͖͈̤͎̣͇̱̜̼̟̳̫͈̱̺̱̦͙̮̠̖͎̹͕̰̥̾͂͊̑͛̈́̔̈́̎͊̓̒̽͋̈́̈́̓͗̓̾͜͠ͅͅ ̵̢̡̡̛̻̹͈̟͎̻̪̬̥̻̭̲̝͕͓̦͎̖͖̯̠̮̯̮͕̜̭̬͙̺̠̝̥̫̙̫̯̫̺̟̩̗͙̱̺͍̬̮̝͙͔̤̙̄̊̑̓͋͗̋̓̃̌̐̇͛̾̋̓͆̋̅̈́̏͂̄̐̒̑̅̃̔̿͋͗̄́̊̔̏̂̈́̇͆͂̿̃̈́͒͗̇̀́̈́̈́̒̋̐́́͊̑̽̈́̀̎̍̋̈́̋͊͌̅̎͐̿̏̾͋͆̏̏̑́̈́̂̓́͑̃̿̊̆̈́̈́͑͐̆̇̈́̂͋͒̐͆̐́͂̃̂̎̌́̂̓͐͌͗̂̂͛̉̏̈́͋̅́̈̀̃͐͑̈́̋̾̔̓̄̿͊͗̌̉́̀͋̋̓̔̈́̅̈́̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̫̝̦̥̥̭̰̠͍̲̗̘̪̹͍̬͚̙̤͕̟͎͖̤̥̖̖̣̯̺͕͍̠̹̣̤̪̖͎̞͔̭̠͕͎̞̼͕̭̮͈͎͓̤̫͍͙͖̖̠̝̔́͊̇̀̄̍́̂̐̏̇͛̑̊̈͂͋̊͊͐͆͆̈́̏̽͐̃͂͊̀̀͐̽̈́͗̅̿̅̇̒̅́̓̅̂͆͆͆̀̋͋͒̇̒̐͗̈́̑̂̏͐̎̏̈́̑͂̈́̈̂̓̓̿̈́͗́̅̑̓̅͗̄̽̆̈̾̔̆͌̀͛̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅõ̵̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̡͎͎͎̞̩̭̱͍̲̮̘̙̟͓̰͔͇̲̙̙̗̟̙̥͓̮̭̫͉̖̗̰̗̗̰̹͍͍͎̫̥̖͓̦͇̳̻̫̗̪̪̹̞̘̠̫̩̹̳̮͈̤̜̮̠̩̻͚͔͕͎̬̫͎͓̠̤̩̠̺̹̰͈̻̫̳̭̖̞̥̰̯̤̯̦̰̙͔̯͖̜̙͍̥̻̣̠̯̥̟͓̭̖̆̇̐̓̀͒̾̉̈́͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̟̺͙̪̺͚͕̦̗̦͙͍͈͎͍̪͎̬̗̮̙͖͕̹͈̯̳̺̱͎̲̖̤̰̯̲͎͖͈͖̫̼̳̭̖͔͈͍͈̘̹͎̭̱̘͙͓͓̼̲̭̫̗͖̮̞̟̟̹̠̭̱͕͓̲̭͔̞̣͈͇̰̲͇͈͎̳̭̰̥̪͉̙͉͕͓̜̮̼̣̫̭̮͚̼͔̙̲͖͖͖̬͎͖͕̺̤͙̻̩͈͚̬̱̙̪̥̪̮̲̦͕̰͇̳̟͔̲̣̬̱̾͛̆̐͆̈̀̎̐̋̅̀̾̆̀̽͊̏̌̈́̇͂̇̀̒̿̉͊̒̈́̓̏͑̊͋́̓̈́̑̒̀͗͊͑̒͗́̉͋̑̍͌͌͌͋̈́̾̂̑͑̄̾̂̏̅́͌͋̏̄̿̑̅̔̑̂̀̀͗͗̔̋͑̆̋̽͒̂̎̏̿̐͑̋͆̐͋͂̃̈̌̌̈́̋͐̂͒̈́͆̀̆̔͊̐̅̈̓̓͂̐̌͊͛̆͛̄̐͂̄̂͐͊́̏̏̀͊̀̑̈́͛́́̆̀̑̒̇̈́̂̏̆̏̇̓̈́̅́̉̃̈́̈́͆̍̏̅̀̄͌͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅh̸̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̛͚͙͓͇̯͉̟̯̥͔̙̰̺͎̤̭͙͔̞̲̖̩͓͈̹͔̭̹̩̱̖̰̻̜̻͕̣̰̯͓̲̠͖̩̥̣͍̻͖͉͕͕̮̺͕͇̲̪͇͖̣͖̩̱͈̩̗̭͈̟̯̥͓͉͎͚̜̲̯̟̭͔̰͙̠̤̖̞͔̯̫͇̤̲̦̤̬͚̞͔̠̹͎̤̩̪͎̖͓͙̪͑̊́̈̅̍͑̋̀̆̄̈͑́̈́͗̓́͂͛͑̂́̅̇́̎̆̇̃͐̔͐́̂͋̒̇̓̋͒̇̐̔͂͆́́͒͋̋͐͊͊́͂̎͌̇͊̒͒͂͑́̑̾̀̈́̋͛́̓͛̍̓̒̎̐͒̐̐̇͂̀̾̃͊̓̎̈̑̉͆̓̀̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅȉ̶̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̹͓̯̮̠̤̱͕̗͚̳̩͈̤͍͈̪̗̯̳̭̰̠̹͉̭͖̯͙̬͓̖͖̝͉̞͍̞͎̼͓̰̦̠̙̩̩̬̙̞͓̰̞̙̙̬̙̭̥̲͔̣͇̰̬̭͇̯̥͖͈̩̗̘̬̳͖͈̺̥̬̭̖͇̝̦̜͓̗̟̺̻̰͎͍̜̰̪̭̭͎̦͓͈̤̠̭̥̥͍̬͖̰̯̝̟̤̼̩͓̝͈͔̩͔̩̯͈̔̇͑̐̀̓͛͆͊͂̑̐̊̐͗͌̑̀͛̎̌̊̈͒̇̀̾̈̍̒̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̢̛̤̳͍͉̣͚̣͚͉̹͉̤̩̩̘̝̙̗̻̮̝͚̙͉͖͈͍̜͓̘̹͙̠͈̘͇̰͇̘͎̬̦̭͓̮̥̗̺̮̰͓̲̼̦̩͓͉̘̫͇̞͊̄̋͑͊̂͂̈̅̃̏͂̾̿̑̍̃̓̂͒͂̎́̎̐͂͑́͒̐͑̊̊̀̑͌̈͌̾̓͑̊̍̅̄̃̀̓̀̇̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̵̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̙̲̤̘̪̬̮͖̙͍̼̺̘͚͍͎̤͎̜͉̩͇̖̻͉̤̯̠͔̬̙͓͓̝̝͇̥̞̹̻̗̯̟̟̜͙̘̙̫͍̖͙̣͓̻̦̖̜̫͔̯̳̝̻̮̗̣̼͚͕͓̥͍̺̦̦͉̗̟̭͕͛̍͛̊͆̈́́͗͂́͆͊̂̈́̾̾̾̉̍̍̂̃̐̊́̃͌̍̇̈́́̅̉̽͋̂̊͂͌̾̔̐̔͑̃͋͛̈̑̂͆͒̾̇̍̑̽̽̐́̍̎̑̾̂̄̇́͑̈́͌̈́̈̋̔́̒̿̃͗̿̉̄̔̿͆́̀̆̈́̋̄̇̈́̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅc̶̢̨̨̡̨̛̟͚͙͔̥͔͇̮̙͕̠̻̼̟̱̹͕̞̻̙͓̣̜̜̪̫̪̬̱̤̳̞̳̭͕͈͙̥̼̱̖̪͖̰̠̟̹̤̖̮̜̬̤̮̙̤͕͖͓̼̲̦̩͈̟̹̰͇̝͙͈̞̥̩̫̍̈́̿͒̍͛̎̽́̂̂͑̎͐̑̑̏͂̐͗̂̊̄̊͂̈́̋̆̈́̈̒̾͒̎̇̿̋̽͋͆́̓̈́̂̔̍̀͑̀̑̈̈͌̊̔̈́̋͂̐͊́̓̂̃̕͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅh̷̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̫̖̤̜̣͇̤͓̗͓͍͈̤̮͙̖͚̹̥̠̟͇̙̱̻͈̺̗͉̦͍͍͚̖̦͇̮̺̤̝̮̞̞̹̭̰̥̭̗̤̮͎̱̰̣͍̟̰̳͇̮̪̻̝̜̥͉̰̼͈̟̘̉̒̆̆̀͂̽͐̏̃̿̓́̍̔̐̔̀͆̊̓̉̄̃͊̈́͊́̈́̇̀̈́͂̋͆̐͋̇̉̀̓̌̂̆͐̅̅̀́̅͋͐͌̓̽̀̓̄̈́͆̋́̔͐͂̃͐͗̎̀̽̋͊̉͆͗̔́̒̂̓́̐͌̄̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̵̢̡̡̛̰͍̦͔̬̥̣͇̰̹͔͕̲̤̻̱̙͎͙̼̙̙̼̞̭̻̯̗͇̲̜̪͙̪̥͕̥̬͎͕͔͙͙̪͉̘̬̰̻̥͉̱̖̙̻͕̫̉͆̋̐̊̔̾͌̓̀̄́́̓͋̐̈́̊̅̿̒̃͂̋̔̊͌̈́̌̔̀̈́̈́̀̔̋̏̈́̌͋͐̇͆̆́̄̎͛͐̂͒̾̔̉̾̄͂͂̔̈́͗̎͒̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̡̨̧̨̛͔̼͉͓̭̗̟̼̰͖̰̗̱͔̼̲̯̹̠̻̝͖͕͎̤̼̱̠̫͎͓̗͓̗͙̝͙̥̫̲͙̰͚͍̤̰͓̖̰̭͎͎̥̯̮̙̮̪̣̩̃̓̑̈́̍̔̊͂̌̽̈́́̿̈́͋̍̓͛͐̈̄̄̓͊̊̾͋̆̀̓̆̅̂̌̄̈́̐̂͑̂̈̍̈́͘̕͘͜ͅͅͅẗ̵̢̢̧̧̧̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̞̥̞̹̩̳̘̰̮̟͖̮̠̭̜͇̮̲̦̖̫̞̮̱̝̰̖̲̲͎͇̖͓̣̖̝͉̗͎̠͇̤͍̼͓̣͔̠̻̗͚͚͇̺̤̬̳͈͈̩̣͉̻̹̩͕̱͚͓͕̱̟͈͚̟͙̙̳̪͎̟͎͚͍͇̱͚͕̜̙͇͕̮̜̫̞̰̦̗̭̙̤̙̟̹̮͔̖̰̳̺̤̱̮̙̭͙̯͍̪̝̻̞͍̮͇͍͔͇͚̟͈̜̥̙́̍͒̆͗̃͆̈̓̾́̆̀͒̈̋̂͛̿͒̂̒̋͌̋̏̒̿̇͛́͗̎̌̇́̀̅̆̇̽̓̒̊̀̅̐̒͆́̀͋̌́̈́̈͒́͒͑̍͊̐̾̾͆̐͋̏̆̾͒́̄͊̄̂́͐̅̍̇̃͊̊͗̿̑̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ.̸̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̥̹̪̖̩͉̙̘̯̥̤̘̣͇̮̱̻͕̳͚̙̙͕̞̣̳͕͇͉͙͚̪͍̞̼̠̭͕͔͙̭̦̜̼͉̯̠̳͕͉̮̙̘̞̤͈̗̦̞͙̜̮̰͚̭͎͖̗͙̼̣͓̻͓̪̯̦̫̥͕̞̰̳̬̪͍̭̟̦̝͍͍̻̟͉͎̠̥͛̓͊͊̀͐́̾̀̑̏̂̉̃͛͊͒̅̊̋̇̎̏͗̑͌̃̋̽̓̀̑̓̉̋̑̓͆̏̌́̍͗̒̽́͊̇̑̿͑́̔̑̔̾̀͊̀͛̓̿̀̀̉̌͒̓̄̂̓̎͊̀̔͒̐̽͌̌̇̓̊̎̃̀̎͒͂̃͛̎͋̈́̄̈́͗̋̓̌͛͆́͋̐͐̿̆͐͌̈́̉̊̄̀̍̄̎̒̇̇̍̌̾̊̄̄̈́̈́̅͛̍̿̈́̀̌̊̍̓̈́̿̃̐̄̂̍͗̒̽͊̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̢̢̢̛̛̛͎͔̗̳̘͓̲̱͈̤̙̩̙͚̳̝͕̯̬̠͎͖͕̩̝̖̞̥͍͓̗͔̤̰̜͕͕̫͈̯̱̜͉̠̳̤̝̗̞͍͉̳̜̣̖̣͗͊̄̓̇̈́̌̂͐̏͑͊͗͊̊̃̍̒͛́̿͋̈́͑̏̏͗̈͛̀̂̈́̀̃̈̈́̓̐̒̑̓̄̿̏̀̊̔̋͒̊͗́͌̑̊̔̀̂̋̂̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅ"̷̨̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̩̠̼̝̥̞̙̙̫̰̼͉̦̟̻̤͍͎̞̜͓̼̝̘͇̘͇̱̳͇͕͖͖̼͙͍̼̇̎̓̈́̐̉̈́̎͆͊̈́͐͆̿̒͋̍̾̊̀̈́͂̔̑̆̾̽͒̐̾̏͑͐́̈́̔̾̿̿̅̇̉͛̆̽͂̓̿̄̅̈́̈̒̓̉͗̒̉͗̿̿́̋̇̄͆̈̒͑̌̀̊̌̋̒̾͊̍̈́͒̾̂̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅW̴̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̬̘̼̰̞̜͍̙̪͓͇̝̭̙̻̺̪̙̯͕͉̥̰̗͎͚̩̱̖̝͖̯̳̥̯̙̟͇̯̜̫̭͎̼̩̜̼̲̹̻̲̘̭̞͈̯̥͕̭̺̮̭̺̟͕̠͓͔̫͉̝̬̣͎̳̩̲̗͚̞̲̗̖͇̰͎͇̦̭̥̥̳̠̃͋̿̐̎͑̅̊͆̂̇̄͋̂̀̉̇͌͐͊̆̒̀̇͋̇͗́̅̑̎͂̾́̈́̒̐͐̆̐̓̆̾̐͌̽͗͛͋̍̎͋̋́̐͑͒̌̇̇̈́͌̌̆́͊̈́͐̑̿̎̒͛̈́̍̓͛̈́̍̾̔̄̑͛̈́̑̇̋̑̉̒͒͊̾̒͐̑͑̓͐̂̅̒̏̾͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̧̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̠̠͈̙̻̬̩̞͍͕̳̲͎̮̖͈̖̫̼̭͔̩̩̮̰̪͕̗͚̹̝̯̭̞̱͕͍̳̪̯͇̘̪͈̝̬̱̲̮̜̮̖͈͎̪̖͚̦̬̞̼̜̮̦͙̣̼͎̘̳̳̘͙͔̗̻̭̝͕̭̠͍̤͓͈̝̝̝͚̗͉͇͇͔͔̟̦̪̜̠͈̮̙̱̗̘͉̐̐̊̉̀̀̓͐͊̒̄̋̂͆̃͊͗̒̍͊̂̊̋̊͊͗͆́̋̉͛̊͑͊̇̂̔͛͑̏̇̽̓͗́̎̓͊̚͘͘͘͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̨̨̢̧̢̨̛̼͕̹̪̝͇̭̻̭̜̳͇̥̠͙̻̩̹͍͓̘̟̤̙̼̭̪̙͍͍̝̮̹̺̜͇̮̖̪̝̝̪͕͖̜̖̜͕̦̜͙͕͇͈̘̜̺̖͈̔̾̎̀͆̌̓̿̈́͆̋͋̄̌̄́̃̉͋̑͌̇̅̽̓̿̈̒̓̏͌͋̄̿̈̾̓͌̈́̎̒̇͂̎͒͂̃̃̓́̐̀͗̓̉̽̽̀̒̽̋̒̄͗́͗̍̉́̏͂͋̽͋͂́̋̍̃͑̈́̈̓͊̓̋̾̉̽̒̑͑̈̎̾̌͐͋̇̑̀̽̂̀̓͌̑͊̍̀̔̈́͒̔̔̅̋̓̂̉͗̑́̀͋̓͋́͑̏̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͠͠͝͠͝ͅe̶̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̛͕̻̠͚̩̦̖̙̭̦̙̣̗̼̰̞̬̗̖̬̹͉̘̘̲̺̪̩̠̼͕͎̦͔̹̮͔͚̩̫̳̜̦̟͚̱̦̲̮͓̮͉̤̮̺̓̈́́̊́̽͜͜͜͜ͅ ̷̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͉͕̯͉͔̠͈̪͉͍̞̣̝͓̯̣̼͚̘̝̩̲̝̠̗̙̩̰̳̯͇̲̠͚̲̪̹̫͓̭̮̙̟̠̦̯̜̤̗̖̻̬̗̘̭͖̰͎͓̝̮̞̱̣͙̳̬̩̠̞̳̪̭͕̝̬̗̥̜̳̪͎̲͇̟̼̦̱̣̪̮͎̪̣͔̩͚̰̘͉̦͓̫̳̻̞̳̦̟̫̘̠̘͉̳͙͕̈̊̒̈́͑̓͛͆̆͒̐͐̈̑̉͐̀͗͆̓̒̎̀̍̎̆̈̀͗̎̐̐́̒͐̀͂́̊̈́̀͐͑̿̾́͌̾̽̽̎̑͆́̆̅̃͐͐̇͌͌̒̃̄̏̉̓̓̇̂̋̊̽̅̋́̋̀͛̾̈́̂͂̓̿̇̐̊͐͑͋͐͛͑͊̅̂͌̐̇̿̐̀̑̃͆̄̄̅̌́͗̀͒̀̔̇̓̔̈̔̆̔̾̈͒̆̍̐̾̓͐̆̿̐͋̒̒̑͗͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̴̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̧͍͕̯̪̲̯͙̗̘̬͓̼͖̰͙̜̣̝͍̪̖̤͖͎̳̳̬̱͕͈̣̗̰̮̙̱̱̳̩͚̭̘͎̫͚̞̖͉̳̫͔̣͈̯̝̰͖̲̭͍̠̗̦̯̻̲͓̦͇̥̹͙͖̙̠͓̪͍̰̪̘̪͖̭̥͎̩̦͎̻͉̦̱̦͈̻̖̙̯̞̲͍̮͎̬̼͉͇̖̱͎͎̫͍̞͉̬̼͉͕͈̱̖͈͇̙͈̠̹̯͈̣͚̰̳͇̤̻̳͍̟͇̩̯̳̮̟̺̤̦̟̝̭͈̪̲͇̬̪̥͓͇̦̬̩̗̜̳͈̜̭̼̙͚̘̹̗̩̯̠̖̠̹̾̂̎̈́̓̓̇͌̓͂̇́̾̇͐͗̿͊̄͗́͂̑͋̊̏̉́̒̌͒̇̎̽̉̃͛̄͋̀̉̾̋̋̔̈́̒͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅǹ̸̨̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̡͇̹̥̲̥̫̤̮̻͎̻̰̯͚̜̬̯̬̖͙̞̯̳̯̪̳̜̰̗̺̦̳͙͓̣͍͉̞̮̜̲͔̻͚͇̙̦͖̭̰͎̠̦͈̥̬̬̫͎͉̝͚͕͓͉̖̘͉͖̳͚̼̩̖̣̜̫͔͓͉͔̰͍̥̲̲͎͈̯͔̬̪͖͍͚̲̩̠̪̠̱̩̗̥̦̗̭̩̫͈͙̘͈͉̳̻͍̖̠̗̩̺̖̗̤͍̥͔̥̖̼̥͔̩̘̞̱̹͈̟̜͓̠͈̓͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅs̵̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̨̛͇̟̮̫̪̘͇̤̯͖̥͚͓̗͍̻͕̲̜̜̩̗̮̳̹̹̹̣̮̭̹̟͈̝̘͚͕̤͍̘̩͓̤͎̼̣̠̹̫̣̫̞͈̞̻̙̤̲̮̲̩͔̰̳̣̟̦̰̼̬̗̰̦̙̟̥̪̻̩̻͇̖̗̝̭̭̬̪̘̜̲͕̥̭̘̮̟̬͖̰͖̩̬̟̗̈́͜͜͜͜͜į̶̡̢͎̥̞̤̻̲̩̫͍͍̬͎̘̟̟̮̈͂̂̉́͊̀͐́̀̾̀̽̉̋̈̍̉̌͑̀̒̈́́͐͒̿͌͋͊̿̀͗̈́̓͊͐̌͛̒̍̓́̄̉͆́͗́̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͠͠͝͝ͅḑ̸̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̖̹͇͕͍̹̟̯̲̻̩̥͇͍̮͕̜̝͔̗̠̗͇̦̝̳̮̯͇̺̯͕̳͕̰͕̞̫̰̻͉̖̼̙̫̟̣̮͎̪͕̻̯̣̯̬̯͎͚̫͙̻̳̩̠͎̖͍̤̝̹̥̯͔̳̻̼̝̼̯̹͖̻̦̺̖̖͍̦̮̠̥̜̣̮̱̺͇̟̮̞̤̣̠̲̝͔̱̣̖͑̀́̋̒̈́̏̿̀́̋́͒́͛̆͆̉̈́͂̊̐́́͜͜͜͝e̸̢̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̡̧̛̺̱̯͎͍̖̻̦̺͈̳̮̬͈̺͉̥̮͍̗̖̤̩͉͉̟̦̺̩̝̟̜̻̣͎͎̪͚̦̥̝͎̮̲̯̻̹̳͔̗̞̳̗̜̘̗̪̪̞̦̮̩̪̞̙̥̮̪̲̗̭̬̺̯̙̲͇̜͈̠̩͕͉̦̻͚̗̠̟̤̥̹̤̦̱̙̘̬̳͖͇͖̱̭̭͍̜̟̖̰͕̞̖̺̞͙̹̣̟̺̫̲͉̞̹̬̩͇͎͙̝̟̱̦̳̳̫̠̿̌̌̐͑̽͊̄̏̋͑̓̈̉͂̓̉̌̓͂̿̇́̾̈͒̐̔́͆̾̀́̾̈́̿́̆̈͋̀́̇̔̏̌͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̟̤̹̫̤͍̳̫̤͔͕̼̤͈̭̣̳̱̘̭̠̖̲̻̞̳̳͙̯͈͚͉̱̖͎͈̯͕̣̎͛̐̿̏͜͜ͅͅy̸̢̧̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̙̗̖͔͍̭̮̫̗̜̤͉͕͎̲͍͍͓̺̥̼̲̹̬̮̗͕̥͔̳̺͇͚̭̞̪͉̜̲̜͚̻̱̩̟̘͍̥̖͙̣͇̪̬̱͚̱̙̫̭̱̻̭̞̥̭̖̖̙̟̥̯͔̥̜̩͎̦̦̹̲̩̲͎̠͖͉̹̪̹͚̜̝͎̭̳̼͈̩͒̾͛̈́͑̿̔͊̓̓̽̐̈́̈͂̌̊̂͐̆͒̈͑̃̽̊̐̒̊͒̊̄̍̿̐͑̽̈́̐̀͒͆̊͋̈́̿̓̋̊͛̽̒̓̄̀̈́͂̄̍͛̎̈́̈́̔̐̓̀̓̅̌́̑͆̇̓̀͛̊̐̏̈̿̈̀̉̏̂̆͛̋̈́̃̇̀̆͆̀̑̽͆̊̾͐͂͒̃̆͒̽̔͗̈́̄̓̀̽̉͛͛̋̀͐̔̄̀̿́͒̾͂̔̔̂͋͆̈́̅̀̇̒̑̿̏̍̀͌͗̈́̑͗͗͋̀̋̐̀̓̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅo̷̡̢̰̜͎̰̯͚̬̖̬͍̩̘͈̳̗̦̻͓̫̱͚̭̹̝͈̩͎̥̲̜̜̪̣̻̻̥̳̺̙͙̖̫͉͖͚̙͈̲̲̗͔̤̺̼̗͎͙͕̩͊͋̑̅͌̑́̀͑̐̿̌̈́̓̓͌̔́͐̾͐̾͛̑̓̐̓̍̉̀́̃̈̈́̒̏̔̉́̇́̅̾͛͛́̈́͑̅̑̓̄̃̉̾̈͋̒͆̈́̾͛̀̄̅͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅư̴̧̳̣͕̗̮̞̬̩͖̬̦̳̬̜̻͚͚̈́̂̀͑̇̄̏́̏͊̉̒̓͗̂͌͗͛͒̍̊̓̒͋͌̂̾̆͊̇͑̈́̉̌̉͑͐̈́̆̅͌̔͛͗̄̀͊̈́̍̒͂͗̏̎̒͑̍̑͊͑͗͆͛̆̉̑̆̀̈́̊̐̏̈́̔͊̇̈́́͒̄̽͛̀́̅̿̃̓͊͂̈́̿̿͋́̊͌͒̂̐̈̎̾̈́͆̈́͆̽̊̌̓͂͂̍̊̊̐̔̒̅̄̾́̋̃̇̾̀͊͂͋̈̑͊̆̋̃̉̾̈́͂̈́̆͗͐̈͊̃̓͒͂͑͌͂͐̽̎̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̢̨̢͕̼̬̥̙̺̘̟̤̲̰̰̫̭̤̪̝͖͕̥̼̜̞̖̱̮̜͎̝͖̙̬̗͎̮̤̝͚̭̝͈̜̩̩̪̻͎̰̫͕͎̗̠͈͚̙̪̦͙̲̜̦̤͍̤̩̤̯̫͍̣̗̟̹̰̙̪͆̈̅̎͊̌̄́͐̀͑̃̀̌̓͌̔͒̈́͛̈́͒̾̂̑̄͊̏̐͐̎͗̔͗͌̅̃̈́̏̒̍͋̌̿͆͑̐̍́̒̃́͆̌́̂̀̓̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅą̵̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̠̣͓̞̗͖̻̖͔͙̖̱̯̙̳̹͙͚̥̬̥̱̹̱͚̻̤̞̟̫̰̯̘̞̗̘̙̖̙̝͚̬̥̳̤̤̦̯̮͍̰̫͚̤̱̜͕̖̦̜̝̠̲̹̤̹͓͚̻̮̰͎̜̩̖̭̹̤̞̺̣̰͙̜̻̟̹̼̥̬̻̻̹̮̝̫͓̟̻͚̺̳̟̖̘͎͔̺̙͎̹̝̰̦͉͎̖̱̼̻̣̙͎̖̳͔̮̝̞̺̮̭̣̱̤̹͎̜̤̪̥̫̫͖̼̦̭͉̠̤̼̫͔̩͖̬͙̗͎̲̿͗͛̃̆̓̅͑͑̉̓̌̅̅͆͋́̂͆̊͋͑̌̋͆͋́̈́̒̑̈̽̆̉̋͒̔̀̓͐͂̓͆̇̐̋͛̏̌͂̔̆̉̎̆͆͂́̿̇͗̃̎͊̊̓̽̈͊͐̀̆̀̂̇̉̐́̾̌͑̃͋́̒́̈́̒͐͊̀̓̀͋̒́̊̓̊͌̄̉̃͛̈̈͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅl̵̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̩̱͇̮͙̹̣̘̗̱̰̱̟̼̞͈̱̼̹̫͔̳̲͓̬̲̟̲͕̹̝͇̟̣̘͖̬̫̘̮͔͚̟̩̩̥̺̮̠͖͇̳̗̲̍̇̓͗͗̐͊̈́͛̎͋̃̿͊̽̈̀̇̐̃͒͑͗͆͐́̉̅͆̇̎̓̈́͑͑̒́̈̏̆̒̑̆̆̓͑̔͋̄̋͆̓̋̌̌̍̋̔̋̍̎̑̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̸̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̻̤̬̭̬̜̱̳͇̠͇̺̲̰̪̹͔͔̙̱͓͎̗̞̘̞̗̰̘͖̣͔̪̳̳͖̮̩̯͖͕̱̦͉͔͖͖̼̫̺̦̝͇͕̳̜̖̤͕͕̼̭̥̬͙̯̱͚͙͈̪͉̦̲͈̗̫̙̦͚͙͈͙̥̯̲̙̮̭̞̫͕͍̻̬̦͔̤̱̮̫̟̥̬̗͔̩̤̞̮͙̹̘̤͈̞͉̮̜̤̹̲̜̘͔̻̻͙͓̣̬̘̟̖̰̘̻̭̙̱͒̋̑̉͐̒̎͊͐̾̏͊̽̓̃̂̈́̌̿̀̎͛͛̔̊̌̆̈́͊́̾̈̓̉̆̉͊̽̅͗̾͂̏̃̍̾̒̀͗̆̀͋̊͒̿̀̃͗͋͂̅̃̐̉̋͊̾̇̀̄̆͌̂̾͒́̎͋̋͆͆̐̐̀͗̉̆̈͊̈́̊̈́̿͛̆̑͌͆̔͆̿͌̒͊̏̽͗̈́̌̂̂͗̐̈́̉͑͐͌͂̾́̏̄̐̐̃̉̈́͛̉̆̽̇̓̔̒̽̆̈́͋͛̓͛̇̋̐͛̌͐̂̏̋̓̆͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̮̞̯̝̤̰͔̻̹̥͉̦̹͚̮̱̫̗͔̭̞̦̟̦̹̬͖̖̺̼̜͈͍͔͉̰͍͓͖̗͓̫̗̦̣̤̺̯̙̫̠͙̞̝̣̼̘͙̯͉̼̬͈̹̗͎͓̳̥̙̰̰̪̹͔̗͇̖͔̲̺̻̞̠̘̤̭̮͓͍͖̤̣͕̥̫̖͖̰̮͉̤͈̳͔̙͓͍͖͚̳̖̮̙̪̫̙̞̠̞̺̼͎̺̹͍̺͈̲̠̙̫̙͚͕͔͓̺̫̋͒͗̽̊͛̃̿̍̓̾͌̉͊̉̊́͋̒̉̈̂̃̿̐̽̄̓͊͒͒̽̔̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅẗ̷̛̛̛̜̳̱́̐͛͊͊̾́̾̎̄̇͗̏̾̉͗͆̾̓̈́̎͗̈́̽̈́̃̋̓̆͐̆͆͆̉̐̀̑̈̏̌̋̀̃͋͛͌̑̑̾̈́̀̏̃̉̂͊̓͛̈́̀̇̇̀̀̓͋̒̊̈́͗͗̌̈́̈́̎̒͑̋̍̀͆͂͂͐̉̍̎̓͌̊̐̆̀͌̄̿̓̑̅́̀͑̄̿͋̀͋̈́̂́̐̃͛͐͋̓̓͂͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͠͠͝͠͠h̸̡̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̯̰̥̰̜͉͇͎̥̰̹̗̠̬̩̺͔̖̰̱̺̹̞̩̗̺̣̣͇̝̲̱̳̯̱̹̙̞͉͈͈̰͈̹̘̞̤̻̱̜̩̥̠̦̰͔͔͚͖̳̖̦̥̞̻͓̻̪̬̺̻̦͎͈͓̤͗͑̈́̇̀͋͌́͗̒͊̄̿͋̄̋͒̉̓̎͒̍̐̂̍͛̌̓̒͐̍̓͋̿́̃̀̌͒́̒̂̐̿́͆̒̅͑́́̂͊̀̽̉͂̂̽̇̈́̾̎̊̄̃̾̔̊̿̒̊͌͒̈́̉̿͆͑͋͐̇͆͋̀̓̀̇͌̈̇̏̊͑͂̈́̈́͐̏̎͗̅̉̋̎́̋͗̉̍̀͊͂́̄͊̓̃͂̂̿͒̌͑̅̍͌̉̐̈́̑̽̈̔͋̃͗̿͛̄̈́̅̍́̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̙̘̦̞̹̝̰̮̦͖̹̯̲̥̰̟̣̝͎̖͔͕̼̤̙̮̻̝̮̥͇̫̹͔̦̰̖̱͈̩͎͖̲̗̬̜̦̠̙̱̜̘̣̻̹̳̰̮̼̺͎̤̗͈̖͍̘͓̘͖͛͐͛̐͌͐̀̈́̉͗͗́̂͊̌̋͘͘͝͝ͅͅs̸̨̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̘͉͍̺̯̠͎͔̼̳͖͉͈̱̰̥͇̲̩͖͚̮̭̲͖̜̝̺͕̫̤̠͉̥͍̺̠͓̮̟̞̗̳̳̙͓̬͈͍̹̬̥̻͇̞͕̪͕̼͋̾̒͆̉̈́̓̌̈́̐̏̏̀̀͐̓̉̐͋͐́̇̎̏̆͌̏̍̀̍̇̀͗̈̀̋́́̉̃́̃̔̅̊͗̉͂̎̅̌̉̿͛̋͌͑̉́̃͌̏̾̆̈͊̊́͆̃̓̇̏̈́̇͑͐̾̔̃̄̂͋͊̓͌͊̄͊̍̆̂͌̂̈͆̉̓̄̈̃̅̅͛͐̆̎͛̾̽̄̌̀͋̊̎́̀̍̈̃̓̈́̏̆̂̊̎͐͑͛̅̎̌̃́̽̂̔́̋̒̅̌́̆́̋̈́̎̈́͒̑͒̌̏͋́͛̃̆̾̓̐̿̄͐́̽͊̇͋̈̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̴̡̡̡̫̯̭̱̟̳͉̱̦̜̘̱̲͍͉̯̖̹̺̜͎̻͍̬̭̤̟̗̜͕̲̻̕ͅṫ̵̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̛̥̼͕̰͕̙̘̥̼̰̖͎̦̲͓͍̠̬̭̥͉̩̫̯͉̟͍̟̪̗͉̜͖̬̹̣̟͕͚̼͈̱͇͇͉̤̝͙͓̩̳̯͎̥̪̝̞̥͕̗͎̤̣͙͔̲̮͉͚̭̙̰̯̫̭̤͍̭̠̜̰̖̬̜̯̣̰̳͌̀̓̓͆̆́͒̈́̋̄̂͆͋̊̔͛̉͋̈́̀̇̽͆̀͒͐͂͒̈͛̾̾̊̂̉̿͊͋͌́̓͊̈͋̊͑͛́̽͒̆͌̃͑̂̀̔̆̓̍̾̀͛͐͆̉́̑̊̎͋͒̌̇̃̈́̄͐̿̇̿̽̉̋̍͆̑́̒́̈́̉̀̉̽̓̋̀̃̓̆̃̑̇̈́͂͒̎̊̅̀̏̌͗̅̾̌̿̅̂̃͆͒͂̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅį̸̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̡̢̧͙̦͎̯̭̳̻̬̦̭̳͖̥̳͖̭̟͕͈̪͉̱̙̫̠̹̗͖͖̲̺̖̥̳̦̝̪̹̯̩͕͈͔̜̱̫̖̝͓̺͕̘̬̘͎̲̠͈͚͓͈̙̼͖͙̻̘̝̥̬̻͚̖͓͎̗͔͓̘͖̥̞͉̭̝͔̩̹͈̻̝̙̣̗͍̭̣̥̥̩̫̬̰̼̟͖̼̞͚̝̹̩̩͚̞̝̳͎̥̘̟̭̣̙̥͕͕̬͇͙̝̲͔͎̫͔̱̠̙̘̮͖̘̙̪̻͈̹̯̠̟̼̩̗̼̺̗̪̯̣̱̫̒̏̀̐̓͗͊̀̽̀̌͛́̾̅̇̈́̏͛̒͑̂̅̐͑̓́͌̈̆̈́̈̿̈́̍̌̐͌̈́͊͂͗̌̋̎̐͒̉̍̍̽̀̇͛̋̍̌̈́̓͛̐͐͘̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͙͖̩̣̳̻̳͙͖͍̤͚̟͙͖̩̥͈̰͎͔̤̺͉̗̠̬̝̳͕̗̖̜̞̹̲̯̯͔͚̞̲͓̬̣͔̤̪̲̥̠̙͕̹̞̘͇͚̝͚͓̥͇̬̂́̊̀̋̅̿̇͛̉͗̋̑̾͋́̆̌̂̂̐̍͊̋̊͆͛̆̋̀̈̔͋̇̾̍̂̆͊̑́̀̀̄̿͋̍͊͌͑̀̄̄̑̓̔̉̋͐̽̈͌̎̍̍̏̓́̿͌̊̐̇̽̔͛̈́̐̒͛̐̋̽̎̀͆̒̿́̈́̏̆̉͑̔̌̾̿̄̐͊̔̀̈͛̉̀̽̿̄͒̄͑͒̆̑̃̑̏̃͂̽͊̈̆̀̀̔̍͛̕̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅę̶̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̛̖̥̪̘̰̗̬̟͈̞͉̘̪̻̯͉͎̬͍͕͎͓͈̲̻̗̱͎̟̮̞̙̙̞̰̠̺̯̥̪͍̗̭͚͓͉͇̬̦̹͎͕̗̟̞̺̟͙̻̪̪̯̦̣̬̣͉̖̪̤͇͖͇͎̗̙͖͓͉̗̤̬̠̥̳̫͉̦̯̠̤̬̝̞̱̟͙̮̩̰͇͕̣̺͚̫̤͕̩̮̺̜̘͚̫̰͓̺̣̰̠͖̭̲̲̗̭̘͕͈̤̝͖̪̗̖̯͇̱̙͉̫̼̻̟̰͓͉͇͔̬͕̠̖̭̯̳̘͍͈̤̩͖̰͔̞̲̠̜̜̜͍͂͌͆̓͋̏͐́̄̑̓͌̌̑̏̀̑̈́͛́̉̃̏͋́̒̽͌̓̐̋͋́̂̎̄̔̈́̀̎́̓́͒̃͊́̋͒͆̓̋͊͛͐̈́͊͗̀̈̐͒̂̈́̊̍̏̉́̑̂̋̔̆̀̿̒͐̅́͑̂̈́̅̎̏̄̂̑̆͊̿̌͆̒̆̅̄͆̑̄͌̿̎͐̽͐́̒̈́̾͊̑͆͆̂͌̀̿̊̀̃̑̀̏̎͐͂̎͂̀̏͐̑̆͋́̄̔̉̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̢̧̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͇̲̹̮͖͎̰͓̼̜̤̖̳̞̜̲̜̣̱͎͚̣͙̫̹̙̤͈͕̠͔̥͎̘͖̹͇͚͇̥͚͍͓̞̪͉̖͈̠͇̳͇̟̖̳̰̼̰̫͎̗̣̳̻̘̩̠̠͎̙͖̱͎̠͔̙̭̙̻͔͎̞̣̠̱̳̣̺͎̠̺͚̣̗̤̞̘̭̝͎̲͎̮͚͖̟͍̤͚̩̺̬͈͇̝̗͈̲̗̭̗͔̤̻̭̬̼̓͒͌̈́̽̍̂͒̔̓̈́͊̇̐͑́̽̐̆̋́͂̈́̐͑̂̂̌̽̓̾̾̆̈́͛̓̎̓̆́̅̄͊̂͐̎̽̂̑͌̋̔̂̍͑͛̃̅̈́̆̀͊̉̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̛̦͚̖̱͚̻̤̠̙̲̬̫̦̞̳̥̳̣̦̤̫̯͕̝͓͎̻̭̲̗̳̩͕̮̘̭̳̗͙̩̣̪̗͉̲͓͇͚̯̳̹̪̥̰͇͚̭̳͓̟͇̣̙͔̘̝̦͎̱̜͙̯̳͍͙̺̠̻̦̮͙̞̻̟̳̯̼̖̖̞̘͉̮͇͔̞͓̬̼̥̪̘̳͍̞̦̙̖̦̦̣̰̺̦͕̞̼̩̥̪͎̣̮̩̝̯͉̜̣̯̬͗̂̋̇̇̉͆̆͌͗̀͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅI̴̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̖̝̟̠͍͚̩͚͎͈͉̟̼̲̦̤̱̹̰̘͔̱̻͎͎̝̥̣̮̜̟̜͈͇̹̖̦͖̤̦̼̯̜̜̤̦̫̪͍͈̣̯͔̻͙̭̘̳̱̳͖̥̞̣͓̺͑̈́̇̐͆̐̆̓̓͌̆͐̾̉̔̈́̋́̓̍̓̾̀̿̈́̀̇͋͂̀̃̉͛͐̽̄͒̒̓̍̋̒̽̎͒̏̂̽͆̀̇͗́̿̌̇̉͛͒͂͒̉̌͋̍͒̃͒̔͗́̎̓̓̑͛̇̃̉̍̏̈́̿̄̓́̓̍̃̃̽̔͐͐̓̆̄͌̃͒͛͋̿̋̄̿̉̂̓͂͆̒͂́̈̂̽̓͂͋̃̑͌̇̑̓̃͐̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̷̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̜̠̰͖̗̼̝̥̱̗̪̰͉̣̗͔̖̥̞͇̰͍͎̭̰̮͖̬̯̳̣̞̱̗͚̮͔͓̰͚͍͉̤̙̗̫͔̫͔̘̳̥͚̜̥̯̤͕̹̹̯͈̻̦̼̼̹͉̞̔̉̅̀̏̍́̈̾̐̄͒̋̋̅͛̆́̈̑͂͘͜ ̵̢̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̛̰͈̠͍̞̠̠̫̫̳̖̙̖͍̰͖̳͉̺͉̞̗̻̬̹̞͎͔͓̠̣͕̺̘̺̭͙̯̥̬̬̘̗̞̮͙̣̻̱͕͉̝̯̦͙͓̪̥̖̭͙̝̺͍̝̹͎̪̬̳̮̤̱͉̗͉̮̖͚̰̰̰͙̮̪͓̜͖̲͙̹͎͕̝̪̬̤͙̫̞̬̦̲̹͓̘̹͓͙͎̗̰͓̩͕̺̜̻̮͈̗͎͎̺͚̲̰͉̭͉̺̬̙̞̜̗̝̼͈̹͈͖̯̭͙͖̰̤͖̠̣̹͖̠̳̠̦͍̰̗̣̰̦̯͈͔͗̂̈̈̿̀̈́̽́͑͊͗̈́͂̏͛̇̉̊͂́̈́̋͛̇͐̈͊̏̀̔̂̔̓̿̽̅͗͐̇͌̋͐̑͋̂̏̇̓̐̿̋̑̾̏̈́̉̿͌̑̋̓̄̿́̑͊͛̽̅̈̒̅̌͛̆͆̃̿͐͑͛͐͌̀̅̃̄̽͆̒͌̍̌̅̈̋̔͋͑́̈́̏͒̄̍̋͗̓̾̔̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅḧ̴̛͔̣͖̬̱̟͈̣͈͚̠͚͔̘̱̙͉̳̜̙͇̗̲̤͇̗͔̻̩̫̟̯̬̭̠͙͔̘̒̑̇́̂͗̈́́̀̅̓̂̑̏̆͐̇̊̀̿͑̇̉̉̔̽̋͊̀̏̀́̒̑̊̋̑͗͛͌͆̃̊̿̃́̊͋̓͐̔͆̍͒͌͗̒̆͑̊̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅȩ̶̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̗̱̪̫͙̟͎̳͖̬̝͎̥̦̤̹̘̪̪͓͉̜̬͕̝̰̠̠̼̯͕͚͈͎̲̱̖̝͍͕̹̰̻̘͍̯̦͇̦̗̩̞̩͔͍̥͈̺͈̫̰̞̪̱͓͕̮̭̯̫̖̖͕̺̳̲̣̫͈̠̫̺̺͎̯̞͍̱͖̯͎̪̲͓͙̪͇̖͙̫͍̲̣̥̣̼̹̭͙̙̺̙̱̩̥̭̖̘̦̮͈̙͙͔̖̳̻̹̙͎̬̞̩͇̲̫̺̣̫̼̦͍̱̰̦͖̗͎͕̪̬̯̮̜͚̮͎̤̹̪̪͕̪͆̈́̆͒̂̀̇̐̏͛͑́̽̈̀̊̔͑̈́̓͌͊͒̉͋̑͐̊̌̇͛̆̏̂̈̍̏̂̈́̂́̉̄̈͒̂̀̇̇̆̃̾͊̎́͂̋̊͂̍̐̏͆̽͂̍̌̍̋́͒̿̆̉̈́̓̇̂̋̏̈́̈̌̋̏̌̀̇̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̸̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̤̙̩͔͙̩̰͇̝͖̱̪̻͕̬̤̘͖̦̤̩͉̜̳͕̻͖͇̘͕͇̣̜̝͉̤̼͔̝̠͎̜͍̘̯̘̞͙̭̠̩̱̱̮̮͉̘̼̘͚̠̙͇̼̦̪̹̟̠͖̳̣̻̦̦̭̺͈͙̱̣̞̹͇̯͍̫̪͙͔͉͈̳̦̥̖̼̘͔̻̩̖̤͕͖̮̹͉͈̣̜͖͔̲̭̙̣̟̼̮̙̩̰͔͙̰̱̰̗̙̤̯̭̳̣̘̤̬̲̳͍̠̬͇̱̲̃̎̀̀̍̓̈́̓͊̀̈́̒̈́̇̀̌̅̐̑̅͋̀̋͂̈́̃́̃́̑̄̅̃̓̑̀̽̓̓́̈́̀́́͊̃̒̈́̉̂͆͆͌̽͌̌̋́̔̊͋̀́̈́̄̈́͑̉̾̃̎͊̐̽́͆́̄̾̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅë̴̢̢̨̧̛̛̩̖̻̗̩͕̙͔̰̰̗̜̲̩̼͕̙͉̯̩̟͚̬̤̤̖̥̬̤̱̺̙͚̩̤͎̞̮̩̝͔͉̳͓̗̜̼͇͎̟͙̳̞̟̱̘̳̜̠͈̲̝̖̟͚̠̙̞̝̜͕̄͛̐̒́̇̂̈́̔̏̏̋̀͆̇̌͂́͂͌̓̋̎̔̆́͌͑̍́̌̿̈̉̾̓̌͑̽̈́͗͋̈́̃̔̋͂͛̆̈͒̽̑̋̉̄̽̅̾̽̈́̋̿͒̔͐̽͆̿̂̋̌̊̇͆̎͛̀́́̈́̍͒͌̌̐͗̅͋͌̂͋̋̀̾͂̑̔̃̉́̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅ,̴̨̧̡̨̛̛̬͔̱͈͎͓̫͚̯̪̬̜͙͇̫̲̭̟̫͎͓͚̗͇̯̲͙̥̭͈͚͇̪͔͇͉͚̲͇̬̱̙̳͚̦͓̩̹̰͖͊̋̋̎̽̃͗̾̎̎͑̄̌̂͗́̒̽̍͒̿͋̑̿̄̈́͗̽͆̔̀̉́̆͐̓͑́̍͂̈́́͌̍͑́̾̀̌̀̅̍͒̀̑́̉̄͂̑͑͑̿͋̒͋̉̌͌̒̿̔̃̋́͊͒͒̂͗͗̈́̃̐̀̃͑̆̇̆̆͋͌̈́̆͐̆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̴̧̨̢̛̛̛͖̗̝̩̘͉̻̹̭̱͕̰̼̤̣͇̼̹̻͙̬̗̝͖̤͔͓͉͉͚̙̪̦̹̝̭̤̖̞̬̗͚̝̘̠̪̜̗̲̟̰͌̓̔̀̔́͊͂̓̔̈́̀͗̀̌̐̒̾͛̓͐̎͗̅̀̔͒́̀̒̏̔́́̃͂̏̌͑̐̾͑̂̓̈̽̂̂̀͒̌͛̊̾̈́̓͊͆͂̋̆̀̅͂̌̌̑͆̎̆͗̈́̎̍̅̉̈̑̾̂̅͛̾͋͊̍̐͌͊̊̉͌̏̒̈͊͐̽̂̎̑͊̄̎́̐͐̒͌̿̎̎̎͐́̒̓͐̔̄͂͛̒̈͛͌̈̑́̔̎͊͌̇̂́̈́̉̃̍̐̂͆͐̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅJ̵̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̡̧̛̛͙̫̱̟̗̹͚͇͉̼̰̮̙̫̮̠̫̜͙̜͈̗̜͔͍̘͎̫̜̱͚̖̼͖̘̱̥̩̳̙͕̘̟̼̘͉̙̯̳̣͓̖̳̮̥̲͉͍͓̯̣̮̬̬̥̜̳̪̣͍̫͓̳̝̱̭͈̮͍̗͚̖͍̙͖̦͉̣͍̮̝̫͉͍͓̯͈͇̱͖͔̼͉̻͍̲̺̗̜̩̜͙͉͖̗͖̺̫̺̗̥̥͉̠̤͖̫̼̣̻̺̪̣͈̬̦͊̐͌͆̆́͛̌̇̒͂͒͋̊͌͌̂͊̆̀̾͐̋̏̑̋̂̋̽̐͛̽̇̅̋̒̈̈͌͑̄͋̌̇̅̒͒̃͗̆́̈́̽̉̑͛͋̔̈̂͋̀̄́͛̐͗̈́̅̀͌͊̀̓̈̈́́̑̑̀́́̾̔̊̈́͛̿͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅờ̵̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̠̝͍͓̖̝̺̬͕̻̮͔̺̯̺̼͉̺̙̜̦̮͇̭̰̹͕̗̫̭͈͔͕͖̗̼̥͙̮̮̲͙̖͓̼͔̝͕̞̘̗̘̲͍͇͕͉̱̣̰̹̠͔̪̖̫̥͔̰͎̘̲̰̹͈̥̹͕̩̘̫̰̠̘̫͍̺͔̠̗̠̤͈͈̘̰͔̭̪̟̻̝͍̺͓̹͓̫͇̙̙̯̤̻̖̲̬̤͙̩̗̘̣̩̣̣̬̣͙͍̜̮̱̺͔̜̺̟̱̮̥̜̗̠͔͚̩̞̟̞̞̝͚̜̺̼̟̝̐͊̍̋̐͂̇̋̽̐̅̊̍́͋͂̍̋̄̆̉͗͆̍́͑̂͆͂́̐̒̈́̈́̊̓̈́̑̾̋́̒̂͂̋̄͋̎́͑͆̃͛͒̓́̾͆́̅͒̀̂̎̈́̀͊̀̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̯̜͔̼̦̮̟͙̣͚̦͚͇̩͓̮̮̺̬̬̗̫̮̜̖̹̥̱̲̳͕̝͈̭̗͈̱͕͍͙̬͓̯͖̻̥̮̱̞̤̜̩̠̘̰̰̩̼͖͉̞̮͕̥̠̖̮̲̦̗̥̩̱̰̘̱̮̫͓͙͈̣̼͕̮̱̜̮͈̯̺̰̙̟̘̩̝̥̫̳̻͇̫͉͚̬̠̙̙̦̮͖̥̤̯̝̙̼̮̬͍̪̩͎͈̖̜̲͍͔̳̤̼̳͔̯͙̝̥͈͈͚̘̲̩̳͕̾̉͛͊̍̀̿̌̄͆͌͂̇̾͌̓̅̅̂̾̌̄̑̉̾͆̓̅̽͛̎̀̉̓̆̌́̓̎̓̅͌́̐̎̾͌͊̓̔̃̀̓̀͐͆̏̉͂̆̍͒̍͛́̌͗͑̔͊͑̄̓̿̏̃̔͗̃͋͒̌̐̀̄̀̽͌̀͐̇́͐̍̽̊͋̀̆͒͛̄͊̽̒͐̓̈́̈́̀̊̀́̌́̑̍̑̿͒͊͂͗̀̉̍̂͆̽̆̀̉͂͒̓͛̑̏͗̇̀͋͐͆̉̿̃͒̐̅̈́̔͒̇͑͐͒̔̔͆̋͑͌͂͒̃͆̃̀̔̌̇̎̈̆̔͐̋̅͌̈́̔̓̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̢̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͉̜͓͖̥̗̫̜̙̳͓͖̫͎̯̳̠̣̬̼͕͇̙̮̗͚̮̙̳̦̮̝͍̥̳̜̥̫̻̰͍̹͙̻̬̝̳͇̟̜̲̝̪̯̤̹̥͖̮͎̬̼͎̼̳̣͚͎̭͕̥̗͇̩͔͉̙̠̼̰̈́̋̿͑̌́̃̀̀̎̒̒͆́̆̓̈́̀͆̎́̀̃̇́́̊͗͛͂̋͑͗̒͊̑̓͛͐̓̃͑̄̇̈̄̏́̒͑̈́͌̅̒͛̈̉̒̈̀̄͑̀̊͋̉͒͗͆͐̾̇̌̇͒̎̿̃͂̏̏̄̾̊̃́̍̃̔̓̀͊̔͊̍͋̂̈͆̈́̈̒̓̾̓̃͆̑̍͋̓̋͗̍̆͋̈̎̐̿͑̄́̀̏͐̈́͊͊̄͂̎̈́́̅̑̐̓͒̀͑̀̅̾̃̊̔̈́̓̂͛͛̐̋̋́͛̄̍̑̈̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̨̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̱̲͇̜̟͍̙̜̝̞̬̲͓̦̼̯̗̺̭̹̙̝͚̺̙̫̘̬̜̫̭͖̩̞͉̱̙͙͈̬͖̻̮͈̰͕̗͓̪͙̫̱̖̹̗̦͍̥̪̖̗̱̯̻̜̝̻̭͖̘͙̲̞̺̩͈̤̱̇̓̈́͗̃͌͌̂͑̂͑̈́̈́͐͗͌̅̃̔́̇͒́̋͂͋̊͆́͂͑͆͆͛̓̓̔̑̈́̿͐͌̍̀͋͂̀̀̑̃̇̆̋͛͗̉̈́̏́̀̄̈̈́͊͌̋̈̉͗͗̐͛̈̎̀͂͂̓̏̾̂͂͊̾͌͌̓͛̂̿̎̈̃̀̒̈́͊̐̾́́͋̿̊̌̾̒̈́̾̓̈́́́̄̅̓̒̍̓̑̊̆̂͆͊̀̎̾͌̅̀̅̀͊̅̃͛͗̓͐͛͌͒̄̎̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠"̵̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̘͉̫̱͔̘̙̦̘̲̥̞̝̳̝̠̤̜̟̬͉͓̟̖̘̝͚̖͔̬̰̩̥͕̻̺͖̙̗̟̹͍̰̦̳̘̟̮͍̖̫̼̩̼̖̟̻̬̪͈̪̖̞̥̬̣̘͓̣͎̜̻͖̞̗̦̳̭̳̪̞̱͉͔͉̙̥̥̤̯̳̣̩̱̫͖͍̥̲̹̪̥͎͓͖͙̗̺̩̮̯͓̯̪͍̫̥͍̫̝̹̜̝̖̙̟̭̳͓̟͉̩͚̳̻͉̯̬̱͓̯͎̺̹̜͎͎͎̩͍͚̪̗̖̗̣͍̦̤̣͔̯̹̲͔͈̭̪̦͙͓̪̼̻̠̈̀̈́̐̽͌͛̓́̐̾̀͒̀͐̽͂̂̒̀̑͒̆̌͑̂̊̈͑̅̃͒̊̽̎̈́͌̍̈̑̏͐͆̏̇͑̎̓͌̐̈́̒̂̓̋̍̿̄̾͗̐̈́͋̄̀̈͌͒̈̽̈́̃͊͑̍͆̀̈́̐̐̒̄̾͌̒͗̽̄͆́̈͗̑̀̎͊̽̆͋̂̎͒͗́̏̊̓͑̃͆̀͊̂̂̑̀̀͐̔̌͌̿̒̈́͑͛̃̂͌̔͗̿̇̒̉̆͂̄̀͊̇̈́͛͌́̈́̐͌̀͂̊̐́̃̄͛́̇̅̎͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̫̦̭͙͚̪̰̥̤̤̣̣̘̯̺̮̪̝̳͕̜͔͓̼̹͔̜͙̮̘̺̘̝̖̯̬̬̙̮͇̼̺̠̞̺̯͍̠̟̲̼͖͉̤̦̪̰̪̣͙̪̣̲̥̰̤̝̪̺͙͉͕̦̼̬͔̜̰̦̝̦̣̗̬͕͓͖̯̱̩͚̘̮͇͉͈͗̒̏̈́͐́̉́̈́̏͌͆̎͋̑͗́̑͐̑̐̈͂̀͋͐̔̂͛̒̆͒̇̍̍͂̌͂̈́͛̌̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅ  
̵̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪͈̜͔͚̜͇̺͙̝̺͇̫̹̖̫͎̼̜̳̮̪͎̫͈̖̲͈̝̯̠͍̞̱̥͖̠̺̯̰̰̙͔̘̟̙̥̙̬̮͙̱̫̯̙͕̙̞̜̲̣̪͔̻̯̖̗͚̫̗̞̭̙̠̠̻̪͌͑̾̅̌͂̓͑͗͑̉̿̇͒̆̓́̒͑̇̇̽̈́̓̈́̒͐̏̓̈́̀̐̂̔͑̔̌̿̉̾͗͆͑̿̀͒̂͌̊̌̂̋͋͑̆́̆̋̀́̏̾̎̓̎̍̑̏́̎̃͒̔̃͗̐͛͊̀͊̋͌̽́̆̍̆̽̍̃͑̓̇͛̅̌̊̐̉̀͋̌̇̿͌̊͒̂̈́̋͂̒̑̿̊̃́͆̓͆̌͒̃̇̌̐̇͛͐͑͊̇͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̱̠̲̜̮͕̭̲̳͎̲͓̫͔̟̗̲̱̲͇̲̣̪̥͖̤͕̗͎̗̜̙̦̤̪͎̥͉͍̬͍̹̞̙̺̬͙̹̣̰͇͓͔̺̳̱̪̩̠̮͚͕͚̲̪̤͕̱̰̞͙̲̬̼͈̜̹̹͎͚͓̠͇͈̳̩͙̗̟̦͕͓͚̠̘̼̘̱̖̻͈̥͙͕͖̤̻͈̬̱̟̥̜̮̩̱̺̞̣̩͎̜͙̙̖͙͈̣̣̭̝͍̮͓̠̗̣̭̠̘̥̥̳͇̫̜͕͓̖̜̜̹̈͗͆̔̔̐̒̌̎̌̍͆̂͗̄̃̌̊̀͊̋̅̀̈́͂̈̈̎́̋̆̓̽́͆́̓́̀̄̆́͆̔̂̔̈́̈́̊͛͋͊͋̅́̓͛̿̓̓̃͒͂̔̃̑̀̎̋́͋͋̿̎͒̓̑͋̓̒̀̅̈́̓́̑̓͊͆̃͆͗́͆̑̔̉̒̈́̔͐͛̊̓̈́̈́̃̀͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̵̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̮̫̜͍̟̪̺̳̭̻̹̺̣̝̮̦̯̼̥̖̱̝̲̳̰̜̟̬͚̀͌̀̊͒̌̌͛̽͑̈́̒̐͊̏͊́̊̐̂̈́̈́͑̀̈̇̾̏͐̾̂͆̽̊̏̃̄͌̑͑͗̎̀̑͗̋̔͋̎̈́̄̒̅̔͒̒̆̐̎͂͊͋̋̃̈́̒̆̆̿͑̈́̾͐̍̓̀͋͌̏̿̓́͛͆̾̆̃̎̂̈́͛͐̔̍͊͗̽́̇̾̅̍̀͆̽̈́̾͋͋͂̌̏͂̑́͋̓͐̃̐͐̂̌̽̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝M̵̨̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̦̤̘̲̤͚̟͉̪̘̣̳͎͉̫̗͈̘̩̺̹̻͎͓͔̗̣̘̗̮̗̩̙̘̮̰̙̲̫̲͙̭̺̣͉̥̱̲̰̣̼͆̊̐̈̌̆̅̾̈́̂̓̋͐͆̄̓̓́̍͌͐̊͆͊́̉͊̿̊̎͒̀̊̄͆̈́͒͋̆̽́͋̉͛̅̽̓͌͗͐͑̄̉͑̔̾̉͊̽̌̋̀̾͐́̊̑͒̓͗̾̊̓͂̐͛͐́̌̿́̈́̐̈́̄̀͗͛̎̿͌̋͛͒̽̿̆̈̑͑̆̇͂̍̋͌̀͗̋̿̓͋̌̏̽͋̓̓̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅy̵̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̛̩̩̯̬̫̩̩͉̦̩̭̭͍͈̬̼͍̠̮̗̩͕̹̱̤̖̻̳̠̘̤̝̟̦̺̠͍̖̖̩̲͚̝͍͚̱̜͚͎̜͈̠̲̮̬̼̗̰̬̯̲̲̩̮̦͔̞̫͕̱̪͖̜͇̫̼̦̟̹̬̮̠̘̰̠̳͉̯̣̹̝̦̣̙̲̟͖̥̬̞͓̹͎͈̠̤͎̱̟̙̳͔̹͍̝̻͇̘̟̼̖̙̩̳̲̞͉͙̞͙̘͖̭͇̯͓͔̘͔͖̋̎̿̂̃͛̎̈́̍͒͋̈́̌͐̂͋̄̆̎͆̋͒̓͆͋͑̌͛̾͗̔̾̒̈́͒̄̓̌̏͋̎̈̅̂̆̈́̄̿͐́̃̄̈́̓͌̄̿́̇̊͊͋̑͛́̅́͗̍̃͑̌͑̂̎̌͒͒͋͒̉̐͗̑̋̾͐̉̀̔́͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̙͍̮̟̜̳̦̲̥̱̪̼̤̤̲̳̘͔̰͓̣͎͉͎̹̺̦̪̰̠̟͇̫̣̩͈̲̪̰̮͍̗̮̜̯͖̘̼̦̻̝̦̹͚͉̱̙͔̩̼̖̖̮͕̭̜͚̟̱̪̫̝̜̘͍̜̜̫͚͚̜͖͔̫̭̱̭̹̥̌͋̔͐́̔̽͛͗́̔͐͐̋̑̀̌͊̌͋̊̆̓̽̎́͐̀̀̓̃̆́͊̊̀̽̓͗̍̈́̈́̈́͒͛͒̏͊͑̒̾̌̽̔̓̽̄̅͊̈́̓͌̑͂͂̀͂͂̄̈́͑̔̏́͂̓̿̓́̋̀͆̏̽͗̌̈͐͗̆̋́̒͆̆̓͑̽̐̿̓̓̐͊̆̈́̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅņ̷̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̣̞̬̰̭̘̼̤͈͖̞̪̮͈̻̹̫̻̺͖͎̰͉͕͉̠̗̘͚̥͙̯̘̳̘͍̯̼̖̳̗̪̪̹̜͉̟͔̻̻͕̗͚̘̯͍͈̟͕̬̫̜͙̺̻̫̹̻̣̣̗̦̭͎͙̖̙̟̼̗͎̭̳͚͔͈͍͙̰̹̮̘̲͈͚̰̣̲̣̤͍͎̗̘̣̲̫̗̦̟̘̈́̒̒̅̍͐̈́̽̿̇̀̔̇̓̄͐̑̊̒͌̾̍̌͑͑̆̆̈́̍͒͐̽͑̀͂͛̄̒͒͛̌̓̓̈̀͋̽̆̀́̋͛̆̆̀̿́̓̈͌̒̄̾͊̃̏͆̀̈̈́͗͑͆̓͛̏̒͐̍̐͒̃͋̿͂̿̐̇̎̿̆̾̂͋̌̒́̃͌̐̋͒̏́̈́̄̈́̏̈́͐̋̈͑̋̏̈́̓̇́̊̃͗̽̏̓͑̑̈́̒̊̃̏͂͑̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̶̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̘͕͕̭̪̲͉̣̖͇̝̞̺̱̜͕̻̲͚̘̬͚͓̞͙̝̙̰͉̞̙͙̦͓͓͍̺̼̗͔̟̮͍̝͎̠̝̖̟̱̝͎̯̟̲̝̣̻̹͈͖͈̤̫̥̦̲̗̻̖͎̼̼̺̲͚̰̙͔͈̠̤͙̬̘̣̱͚̺̰͓̩̠̠̱͉͈̞̱̩̘̞̞̗̗͙̮̬̬͍̯̺̜̰̦͈͚̪͎͎̣̪̖̱̠̲̯͎͕͖̺͇͕̠̖̠̖̪̩̲̳̗͓͚̟͙̠̜͚͚͎̻͙͚̯̹̠̳̼̳̟͇̻͓͇̹̤̼̐͂̋͒͛̂͂͂̅͂̄̽̑̈́̔̏̏̄͒́͑́̋̀̔͆̑̏̀͒̿̿̑͒̏̏̀̆͋́̓̀̐͂͛̅̄̓͗̾̈́͂̂̐̏͗̃̎͋͒͂̌̽͆͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̷̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̳̞̠͇͙̯̱̙̘̼̻͖͚̺̪͉̣̮̲̺̗̘̙̝͈͓̟̖͎̪̗̮̦̬͎͎̭͉̪̜͖̖̣̱̱̮̺̣̦̠͇̖͈̣͙͎͕͓̞̯̫͕̼̫̤̪͓͈͕̘͕͎͙̼͎̩̮̼̻̱͙̤͙̳̪͓̺̪̮̰͚̬̖͈̠̙̲̖̝͇̩̺͕͖̗̜̭͙͉̫̗̞͚͕͓͉͖̫̤̫̼̗͓̘̥̰̮̰̩͙̩̼̙̽̑͋̅̉̇͋̋́̈́̓́͊̊̌̊̂̃̏̈́̑̾̈́̈́͆̏̅͋̍̀̉͑̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̡̡̛̛͔̟̳̬͈̬̲͔̦̜̞̭̱̟̫͖͙̟̣̽̔͛͑́̀͌̑̎̊̈́̈́̓̆͒̄̔̋͊͌̎̐͌̈́̆̓̋̌̂̏͌̏͌̀͒͋̃̋̌̋̊̈́̄͊̀̃̏͗̔͋̽̑̑͒̀̓́̀́̄͆̑̃̽̈̈̈́̿͐̆͂́̈́̍͂̂̌̏͋̾̇͒̆͊̍̓̀̇͒̓̈̆̀̄͐̏͗͑͆̈́̈́͋̈́͒͋̾̓̑̑͊͋̿̅̔́̓́̆̂͆͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝'̸̡̨̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̛̬̥͙̘̼̭͚̹̼͚̼̜̖̖͕̱̯̗͍͉̩͔̹̪̼̰̤͙̦̥͓̰̺̻̪̟̗̥̲͍͕̻̳̻͖̥͉̦̹̥͉̰̰̭͇̲͙̱̤̦͇̣̦̝̣̟͓̯͍͙̹̞̩̝̦͎͎̙͙̗̦̤̫̹̣̠̦͉͍̦̱̗͇͈̟̫̦͖̟͈̟̗̻̟̜̮̩̱̦̥̩̫͚̫̦͕̬̘̥̖͈͓̼̠͙͇̭̜̺͔̪͕͈̖̰̖̞̖͕̟̙̜͓̬͖̯͎̰̦̮͍̩̦̹̫͚̝͖̭̱͓̘̞̯̙͔̦͙̥̭̼̼̫̮̮̱̫̼̖̪̹̗̩̜̤͂́̑̍̿̈̋̈̈́͛͌̔̆́̈́͌͑͊̑̏̉̓̈́̄̈̈́́͂̉̐̔̆̅̏̒̈͑͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ŝ̵̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̛̛͍̦̖̙͕̦̖̮͚̻̠̫̼̯̜̼͈͓͔̪̖̠͓̝̞͔̤̬̲̣̙̤̺̩̩̫͖̳̲̠̘̣̠̩̬̱̱̰̰̜͎̟͔̫͉̮̟̭͍̼̬̙̱̤̥̩̺̜̘͇̩̘̺̝̬͖͉̟̲̺͕̙̗͍̳͍͇̞̫̦͎͉͍̦̳̻̦̥̰̹̠̖͙̳̤̣͚̜̜̮͙͙̟̫͇̪̳͇͕͇̭̼̤̖̞̻̬̙̣͔̗͓͖̲̙͎͖̞̙̱͚̄̽̉̉̆̐̓̾̽͊͑́͒̉̆̓͒͛̌̓͑̀̾͌̍͂̀̓̋̀͌̑́̅̊̊̍̽͆̉͂͋̎͂̂̍̾͐̔͒̅̿̄̌̌̎͌͒̒̓͐̔̎͂̇̑̆͊̾̒̆̂̊͆͒́̈͑͐̓̒͑̈́̀́̄̆̑̇̈́̓̉̐̋̉̈̿́̌͒̉̍̋̿͌̍͆̆̾̄̐̈͐̄̈́̃͊͊̋̎̎̋̅́̍̈́̾̅̓̍͑̑̽̉͊̈̿̽͐͛̊́͂̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̺̘̘̞̻̟̳̤͔̮̲̗̙͉͗̌̀͘͜͜͜͜Ş̶̧̢̢̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̭͉̘̫͙̣̫̬̻̟̮͕̲̗̯̖̗̰̣̦̠̙̥͕̙͚̦̬͙̮̝̗̳͇͍̩͉̹̭̲̜̬̭͉̘͚̠͈͕͙͙̹̲̞͖̝͇̠̼̺̼̖͔̹͖͎̼̗̦̲̹̤̺̲̹͇̹̥͙̰̟͇̗̪͇̦̟͚͛̽̈́̍̋̑͂̽̎͆̓̆̄͑̉͌́͊̏̅̊̌̓̅́̓̾̔͊̋̉͐̄͒͋̀͆̋̀͊͊̿̔̂̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̜̺̬̰̠̭̼͙̟̜̙͕̳͖͇͎̥̮̦̞̺̯̠̥̻̞̣̣̠̘͙̗͎͓̞̘͍̩̠̰̪̤̤̯̬̙̳̰̞̞̜͖͙͚̣̜̜̘̲͉̘̻̦̖̦̩̳͕̭̱̦̪̟͉͇͍̟̟̖̈̓̿̽̅̃̆͒͌́̃̓͌̒̍͌̎́̒͋̇̽̾̃̅̌͊̈̉̏̈́̂͗͆̒͑̓͐̂̏͒͐́̉̌͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠ņ̴̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̲͍̜̳͙̰͖̳͍̠̭͎͎͓̘̠̘̰̮̗̫̼͍̤̘̝̺̹̻̳̺̦̥̦͕̘͚̙̺̺̹͈̟͖̝̮̰̼̩̺̻͍͕̥͔̣͕͔̥̝̠̯̩͕̱̟͖̙̩̖̼̗͔͇͓̦̬͎̳͔̯̰̬̭͔̦̹̖̯̞̬̺̥̫͉̱̫̪͕̺͔͓͖̗̼͙̟͈̹͙̤͖̰͓̝̟̬̼̼͓̖͛̓́͋͒́̃͂͋̆̀̋͋̈́͆̈̒͐̏̓͑͋̀̀̑̂͂͑̉͊͂̇͒̓̉̓̒̇̈́̏̏̇͐̀̆̎̇̑̿́͌̌̉͑̀̅̋̀̋́̔͊̇̈̌͊͒̏͑̓̓̃̉͑́̃̏̓͌̒̇̅͐̂̈͗̀͑͑̅́̊̑̒̒͌͊̾̇̀̀̑̑͆̅͆̓̇̉̑̀͐̈́͌̓̈̊̑͑̑̈́́͊̂̍̋̑̿̿͌̅͂̎́̍̓͌̈́͂͒̐̊̎̈̅͂̄̾̀̌̅̐̆̓̈́̓͛͐̿̑̉́̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅì̵̧̡̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̱̜͈̙̜̲̱̥͚̯̩͎̺͙̱̱͈̯̠̪̞̩̜͚̥̦̫̰͔̺̹̤̰͚̬͖̱͈̱͔͕̗̞̰̙̳͎̘̬̫͚̦̘̲̦̝̖̰̣̭̙̟̟̫͍̜͖̺̘͚̻̲̯̯̖̩͙̠̩͚̯̹͚̗̲̤͈̣͔̦͎͔̺͕̥̭͇̹̪͖͚̺̥̣̦̪͓͈͇͙̱̫̠̣̳̫̰̻̺̯̻͎̋͂̀̍͗̏͑̈́͆̉̀̿͑̐̈́̈̈́̽̅̿̉̀͐̊͊͛͋̋̋̓̇̊̋̌̍́́̃͆̌̽̋̋̌̍̽̐̃̇̉̀̃̀́̊̍̇͋̌̈̅̄̑͊́͂͐̓̾̎͗͂̐̑̀̃̌͑̔͑̅̀̑̾̍̀͐̅̆̔͛͂͌̉̑́̌̌̊̽͋̓̓͌̔̽̎̑̈̀̈́̅̑̌̏̐͊̈́͒̀̆͛̒͌̊̅̆̉̿͂̂̓̆̎͒̀͑̈͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅć̶̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̛̛͍̰̙̥̱͈̮̪̪̞͚͖̬̟̞̝̮͉͕̲͕̼͕̮̥̬͖̘̣̲̗͖̞͍͈̣͔̫̺̱͖̝̙̞̠͚͙͎̬̪͉̪̲̯̲̥͎̟̬̥͇̥̻̫͕̥͓̰͖̙̺̦̬͓̫̘͇͉͙̹̹̩͍̰̮̼͔͕̥̱̤̳̮̘̙͈̦̼͍̘̼̳͍̹̭̞̜̻̯̯̟̠̼͔͕͍̹͈͚̰̱̲̫̜͙͇̯͓̼̗̺̩͎̯̜͚̟̪͉̼͛͋̀͋̄̊̆͋̍́͗̈̾̇͒̓̈́̇͂̉̈́̈́̄͐͆̐̍̀͆͐̈́̅͋̍̌̀̉̏̀͊̒͆͒̎͂̽̓̿̄̐̓͑̉͛̅̈́̋͊͆͐̔̾̀͑̂̌͛̒͑̃̈̊̾̆̄̓͒͛͋̌̒̃̾̊̂̄̓̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̹̲̦͎̹̙͖̠͉͍͇̜̲͚̗̺͓̗͈̙̪͈͔͕̝̜͕̼͎̪͕͍̣̲̗̪̝̫̜̩̲̥̣̘͍͎̣̱̗̠͙̜͔̠̤͓͙̞̝͚̠̳̦̦̣͖̪̰͍͉̗̫̬̪͍͉̮͚̠̦͉͚̺͓͍͓̻̩͈̮̥̟̠̻̤̗͙̣̜̣̏̑̈̓̑̍͂̒̃̍̏̑͛̎̋̊̃͒̏͑̃̓̆͑̂̋̆͑̾͂̈̈́͗̄͐͋͂̒̍̒̀͗̓̓̉̇͒̒̓̌̂͋́̀̑̐͊̑̒̂̄̀̍̓̎̾̾̈́͆́͆͌̓̔̓̆̾͐̿̊̔̉͑̀͛̏̂̽̓̂̐̿͂̓͂͛̋̓͐̔͆͑̔̏͗̊̾͐̑̂̃́̃̑̒͑͌͋͆̽̋̈́̽̃̃̊͛̀̇̔͛̔̀̈́̏́͊͊̍͑͑͊́̂̀̓̇̍͐̿̎͊̍̈́̋̓́͐̿̏͂͒̋͊͂͊͗̏̐̉̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ"̴̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̼̗͔̖̞̳͎̪̮̹̺̫̰̥̹̺͖͎̙͎̦̹͙͚̝̳̰̻͈̳̬̙͉̱͍̳͉̙̞̩͕͔͚̪͔̱͉͙̪̯̭͈̥̯͎̤̦̭̭̻̲͔̳͔͇͈͍̞̲̙̜̟̠̰͚̦͎̩͚̘͇̹̤͕͍̪͖̺͇̼͎̣̲̟̜̪̰̦̳̹͕̤͍̲̳̗̤͈̼̝͕̺̻̭̙̦̦̘̫̳̠̼͖̯͖͈̙̹̞̖̺̬̳͉̦̱͍̪̬̼̙̝̭͉̺̠͕̦̫͖̖̹̦̘̱̥̹̭̼̰̟̤̲̠̗̺̾̊̈̀͛̂̑̽̇̊͐͆̆̂̽̈́̑̀̃̓̌̓̃̃͋̈́̈́̆̎͐̏̾͂͛̒̔̇̃̓̃͒̉̿̆͋́͂̏̅̄̄̐̓̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͙̦͍̣̦͈͎͇̰͇̩̭̖̙̪̹̤̯̞̼̖̤̝̗̩͈̦̙̖͖͓͖̯̯̲̯̬͍̺͍̤̘̗̭̹̯̜͉̬͉̱̙̞̩̯̼͔̫̠̺̞̼̠̻̉̉̈́̿̏̽̽̽̌̊̽́̓̌͒͑̀͒͂̓̈̇͊̌̈́̉̓̎̄̈̎͗̇̎̄̀̔̂̈́̂̑̓̐͛̈́̂̅̋͐̇̎͒̍̍̉̎́͛̿̀͑̔͋͊́͂̅͊̐́͂̊͑͛̀̄̐́̽̑͒̄̽͛̑̇̌͐̓͐̊̾̈́͊̈́̊͂̃̐̐͗̈̐͆͋̆͒̓̉̀̀̿̉̄̈́̌̈́͐̍̍͒͒̍͂͐̌̃̒́̇̉̽͊̈́̋̀́̀͋̋́̕̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ  
̷̨̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̦͉̪͕̣̼̥̻̮̰̯̠̣͕̙̳͔̙͎̱̦͖͍̬͚̜͈̦̳̩̟͍̲͙̳̮̦̱̝̝̥̞͚̬̜͙̮͚̱̥̺̦̝͚̤̭͎̣͎̟̩͈͉̺̺̠̫̥̩͇̗̭̰̼͔͎͙͚͖̪̱̟̮͍͔̝̱̝͚̤̭̠̗̝̎͒̇̃̋̊̂͊͊́̆͑̒̇͋̆̀͋̄̊̿͌͊̔̓́̄̅̑͌̋̽̌̑̓̔̀͑̑̅̈̌̅͋̇͛͋̓̾͆͗̇̈͆̑̇̏̽͒̒͗̓͒̀͐̿̄̿̈̇́̌̇͂̾͊̃͗̋͊͛̈́͒͋̓͆͗͊͂͌̇̊̎́̓̔̾̒̉͆͂͋̿̓̃͒̋̆̾͌̈́̍̉̄͆͋̍͆̀́̄̂̄̂̏̑̊́͑̒͊͂̍̏͐͆̄̔̾̀́̑͌̐͋̾̏͒̊̀̀̄̽̊̿̍̋͒̎̽̂̈́̉̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ"̶̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͓͔̤̖̻̥̞̝̼̠̜͇͎͕̜̯͇̼̼͉͔̘͔̻͙͈̌͑́͊͂̔̆͒͑̊̍͌̐͒̓́̄̀̑̓̔̎͐͋̍̑̂̏̽͊̽̈́̋͂̐̆̈͂́̌̃͌̃̀̂́̉̀̑̋̓̀͋͂̈́͊̇̀́̀̏̍͋̂̏̉̏̄͐̄́̀̎̆͛̆̿̽̓̊͛̋̑̓̈̊̂͊̒́͑͑̾̒̀̇̓̀̒̾̈̆̓̂͆̈́̈́̀̆̽̇́͒͋͗͛̀̂́̓̿̋̽̓̈́̃͛̀̍̄̈́̐͐̋̈́͆̌̎̇̈͐́͐̍̋́͆̏͂̎̏̓̅̾̋̈̒̉̌̒͋͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝I̸̢̧̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̤̲̳̭̬͍͎͓͎̪̤̖̯͎̦̻̘̪̦̟̣̟͈̱̹͕̞̘̯̙͈͈̰͍͖̩͓̮͎̰̲͔̥̺̩̮͖̟͎̰̫̤̗̝̯̰̝͎͚͙̼̼̳̲̠̮̤̹̜̪̦̖͕̠̥̬͚͚̝̥͉͚̫̣̯̦̻͉͖̳̳̺̘͚̪̥̱̠͖͇̺̞̳̫̟̬̪̻͉͉̭̻̻͉͕̤̬͈̭͓͖̹̬̝͍̮̮̞̮̮̯̜͈̺̠͖̫̺͈̤̺̳̜̭̗̯͉̠̪̳͍̼͕̭͖͌̀̀̂̂̔̓̿̍̐̈́̾͌̄̈̓̾͌͌̏̈́̐̑̏̑͆͐͑̀͐͛̈́͒̍̎̂̿́́̽̌̋͛́̌̀́̒̾̓͌́̏̅̿͂̀̀̆̐̂̑̄̈́̓̂͑̓̒̅̔̀̏̅̊͐̈́̐̓̄̆̅̄̋̋̍̓̽̽͑͗̃͂̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅņ̶̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̛̠̬͎̤͎̣̙̲̹̱̘͈̝͉͙̰̖̘̯̞͔̞͓̰̗͚̠̝̼͙̣͚̝̯̟̘̞̲̟̠͙̜̝̫̭̦̙̖͔̩̹͇̥̫͙͓̰̩͈̤̤͍̰̞̩̘̯̻̺͔͓͈͎̣̘̼̘̗̞̦̖̬̫̰̞̣̻͔͇̰̖̮͉̭̩̹̞͉̯̰͍̯̜̜̦̬̻̤̻̬̰̱͕̙̺͓̝̤͚̠̹̮̳͇̻͕͕̥͉̮̘̙̠̭̜̘͍̪̝̗̼̩̻̥̱̘̠̹̹̼̪̥̭̹͎̟̞̜̳͕̲͉͖̠͓̱̳̹͍̩̺̯͉͉͔̟̣͑͒̐̇͗̒́̂̀͆̉̒̉̄̑͑͆͌́͒̉̏̓̎͐͆̀̃̆́́͊̍͐͆͋́̉͗̾̋̔̾̓̔̉̒̾̌̐̾̂̄͒͑̍͋͛͑́̐̑̅̒̽̂́̋͒̏̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̙͎͉̺͉͓̞͇̟̼̰͖̩̹̯̭̫̥̗̥̱̣̞̰̘̟̯͍̯͔̟̭͖̦̝̙̤̥̯̜̯̬͙̥͍̹͙͍̯̙̥̟͇̫̬͎͉͈̼̰̬͕̣̲̺̯̘̞̳̜̱̱͖̞͈̗͕̣̟̹̫̪͕̗͍̖̞͕̳͉̗̗͓̲̥̯̝͔̓̋̽̔͐̐̓̋͐̀̏͒̾͆́̒̽̀̈́͐̄͑̓͛̏̈́̑̈́͂̐̎̓͂̂̽͊͑̓̔͗̆̔̋̏͌̄̇̎̀̒̈́̑̓͂̔̏͌̓̓̑̐̉̎̌̂͂̑͒̔̂̈͋̂̀̋̋̈́͂̈́̈̓̈́͑͗͛̄̑̊̽̒̇̔̅͒͂̍̽͗́̔̽͒̅́͛̏̋̔͋͛̒̍̌̓̐͆͌̐͑͌̇̊̿͌̒̑̾̃̀̎͐̏̇̇̃͂̏̎́̊̋̋͘͘̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅḩ̸̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͎͈̤̠̖͓̮̹͔̬͉̹̯̻̼̯͈̖̮͚̭̰͖̝̪̥͕̤̝̼͎̘̳̘͇̗͇̻͖͉̫̮̫͙̲͇̥̺͈̫̫̪̱̻̫͕̩̦̫̝̖̖͔͓̦̲̠̖͓̫̟͎̤̱̜̤̩͙̜̞̼̝̞̯̭̬͕͚̯͉̮̖̼̼̦̜͙̩̪͙̺̞̮̜͈̬̥̭̻̺̹̗̰̦̪̭̮̻̖̝͈̫̻̻͉̥̳̍͂̑͊̆̿̃̀̈́̇̑̊̽̆͌̈͆̑̉́̓̓̂̋̀̊̑̃̀̋̐͐̉̄̐̄̋̈́̒̑̂̉̉́̒̾̔́̀̀̔͆̎̎̍̈͆̈́̅̒̈̿̉͂̀̾̈́̆̿̒̂̀̅̅͆̇̾͊̒̂̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̵̧̡̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͕̘̫̪̫̪̺̙̯̟̣̘̳̲̖̪͈͍͖̥̖̜̜̰̘̹̖̳̯͍̥̗̪̙̮̟͔̺̺̘͔̣̭͇̯̳͕͍͔͎̠̤͖̙͎̭̳͚͙̦̙͖͉̖̦̫̗̜͔̹̜̰̦͉̹̤̹̬͇̯͉̗̫̥͙͔͕͚̤̙̥̹̭̗̺̦͓͔͕͇̫̼̤̟̬̻̙̹̺͉̯͔͎͍̮̙͈̳̜̠̗̰͚̰̞̲̻̗̜͙̝̮̭̗̙͍̝̞̮̝̖̳̱̭̬̫͖̰̹͔̻̫̗̬̲̘̺̮̆́́̉́̌̍̂́́͑̉̌̎̈́̈́̿̎̀͑̈́̀̊̔͂̈́́̇́̈́̔͊̿̋̊̍̑͒́̄̒̿̈́̐̋̍̊͂̈̓̆̈́̇̀̾͐̉̂̾̒̐̈͌̀̔̌͒̏̑̀̒͛̓͆̌̿͆͂́̿̏̿̾̀͌͑̽̌̈̉͛̋̇̉̍̏̒̑̆̀͂̀́̄͊̏͌́̉͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅŗ̵̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̨̧̨̛̗͇̜̼̪͇͍͎̹̠͙̫͇̰̺̱̩̖̭̖̫̹̻̮̰̬͙͍̘̞͇̜̼̺̬͚̭͖̜̖͓̲̖͈̘̫̭̯̖̞̮̰̹̮̺̫̙̱̘̯̤̱̜̻͎̞̞̫̤̱̯̜̯̠̤̯̰̜͇͍̙̜̩͇̪̞̮̫͖̜̱̩̦̖̪̞̭̗͚̭͖͎̩̝͓̯̝̣͈̱͎̳͉͔̣̭̭͇̬̠̪̭̦̖̀̑͛̾̒́̐̏͊̃͊̈́̑̃͛͐̅̉́̀͂̌͂̉̈́̃̉̆́̌̐̋̇̅̐͐͂̑̀̅͛͆͆̓͒̿̐͂̾̆͑̇̆̃̄̒͒̈̅̇̆͂̿̍͌̂̑͊͊̋̋̽͋͐̊͑̐̏͆͗̽͗̈́͛̆͆́̋̅̇͛̌̑̾̉͑̓̎̓́̓̋̍́̌̽͑̄͑͐͆̀̔̔͐̽̂̄̐͗̉̌̂͑͌̊̉͒͒̿̓̇͂̈̊͊́̿͂͐̈́͐͑̍͗̏͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅè̴̡̢̨̦̰̹̘̮̘͍̣̼͔̗͈̜̣̺̤̦̣͚͓̲̭̤͈̩̮̻̯̮̟̥̮͓̥̜̟̆͛̌̉̊͊̌͑͆͑̂̀͑͂̄̑̓͒̀͘̕̕̚͜͝.̸̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̛͇͓̪̼̯̹̠̺̙̦̦͍̜̮̝͕̞͙̰͎̝̳̣̦̦̩̼̝̲̘͓̮͉̜͍̩̟̰͕͙̹̪̯̮͙̖͉̭̹͉̥͓̻͙͚̙͔͔̲̉̋͂͂͆̿́͂̅̎̈́̈́̑̓͋̒͋̀͆͒͋̋̌̋̆̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ"̴̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̛̛̗̰͈̙̭̳̜̺͔͇̲͇͉͖̟͚̮̮̮͉͕̫͚͍̘̱̦̫̤̤͔͉̻͙̹̮̥̮̼̜̮̗̼͖̱̣̻̥̼̫̬̝̱͉̮͖̱̮͚̹͙̦̳͖͓̯͈͉̬̦̻̘̝͇̠̺̗̠͍̬̦̖͓̱͉̠̖̣̖͚͍̯͓̜͇̞̘͎̤̫͎̠̹̩̝͇̜͇̲̯̺̰͖̙͍͇̗̠̠̳͔͈̻̬̝̦̥̲͙̞̦̮̠̬̞͉͎̮̻͓̟̩̣̫̮͈͔͖̙̰͇̜̦̮͖̖̤͔͖̝̱͇̱̙̝̭̪̭͍̗̥̖͉̩̭͚̗̀͐̏̏͐͊̿̊̑̔̇͑̓̽̉́̅͒̃͑̀̅̽̆̌̄̒͂̑̇̅̈́̏͑̂͆͆̊̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̡̢̛̜̯̲͍̥̟̠͙̲͚̤̞̤͈͍͉̱̫̫̺̯̲̠̘̱̞̥̹͎̩͖̥̳̲̜̹͚̞̫̳̦̰̩̒͛̐̌̈́͐͒̇̂̊̽́͒̈̌̍͂͐̐̈͑̾͂͒̌͑̀̾̍̎͐̂̌̅̎̕̚͘̚̚͝͠͝ͅḨ̵̢̨̛̛̛̛͙̗̻̘̫͇͍͎̻̣̪̺̱̣̼̯̜̮̘̗͎̙̖̦̙̹̠̼̼͓̭̻͔͚̱͉̝̼̺͇̫̣̯̯̦͎̹̟͉̠̔̍̅̅̇̾̽̐̾̋̓̈́̂͗̇͒̽͑͂̆̈͌͛͗̈́̅̇̅͂͗͆̈́̄͒͐̿͛̂̈̇̐̌̔͐͆͗̀͂̈́͐͋̽̀̊͛̓̈́̓̋̅́͒̐͐̊͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̶̧̢̡̢̢̡͈͈͔̬͍̜̫̤͙͕̟͈̗͍̪̱̰̹̬̞̖̹̣̮͈̲̺̗͎͈̯͙̗̮̥̭̟̙͈̙͓̥͖͉̹̼͍͇̣͉̹̫̯̥̝̰̲̮̬̭͇̜͚̤̟̮̦̱̩̭̱̲̘̖͚̫͉̹̤̪̤̣͈̩͎̥̩̪̙̠͙̤͈̺̰̟̼̺͙̗̳̠̭͚̗̀̂͐̔́̍̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̠͕̞̖̱̲̙̹̤͕̘͍͔̳̜̜̮̭͇̞̱̙̘̺̩̦̝̪̝̩̭̪̻̝̦͇̪̝̹̗͍̠͇͉̬̯͖̫̦̫͔̦͎͓̥͖̦͙̠͎̘̲̺̮͍̘̗͉̰̱͙̹̼̱̥͚͎̥̫̦̤͎̰͎̜͓̪̼̼͇̫̯̲͔̟͙̻͎͍̦̞̭̘̪̻̖̹̱̪̝͉͐̉̇̇̈́͒́́̔̈̈́͋̔̐͌̾́̂̔͗̀̽̍̊̍͌̈́̉̽̽̾̅̈́̀̋́̀̈́̋̌͛͗͑̓̓͒̇̉̔͊̊͂̆͗̏̃͛̃̌̇̌͂͊͊̉͒͐̂̇̔̄́́̈̑̓̑͛͌̊̅̒̔̅͗͛̑̀̿͆̋̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅb̸̢̢̧̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̖̬̹̖̯̞̫̱̹̜͓̠͉͇͔̳̠̼͈̤̟̤̤͕͕̳̻̲̣͔̼̭̳͚̰͍̯͖͈͙̺̣̥̠͕̭̱͉̬̘͙̘͇͎͍͇͇̭̖͕̪̬̳͇̺̬͕̗̣̺͙̯͕̘̯̹̙̮̮̦̹͉̯͇̜̪͇̭̳͙͔̳̰̺͉̼͙̘̪̠̥͔̣̱̦͎̩̼̪̣̩̲̬̼̖͓̫̦̼̯̩̼͇̮̦͈̱̻̖̺͉͉̫̞̮̫̜͖͎̜̜̟͔̲̮͖̬̞̗̲̳̪̼̦̪̼͚̦͈̖͔̖̗͚̤̲̲̤̝̦̠̭͙̺̺̏̎̊̿͋̒͗͒̄͊̔̿̌̏̋͗̌́̃̐͌̉̈́̂̿̂͆͛̆̃̇̃̑̔̈́̃͊̀̑͌͒͊͗͊͑̈́͒̐͗̿͐͗̿̈́͊̇͊̐̿̎̽̓̈̀̃̇̍̈͒́̃͛̒̋͒̅̍͗́̆̀̂͋̓͐̓͊͋͌̋͋͗̈̑̓̈́̒̒͗̔͐̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̷̡̨̡̢̧̛̤̳̹̙͍̰̭̪̤̩̳͙͍̱̬͕͙͉̳͎͔̼̺͇̲͓͓̗̻͖̲͈̳̗̣̓͛̓͐̊̀͑́̓̌́͆̈́̈́̉̌̋̒̂̌̃̊̇̆̆̈̅̆͒͒̿̾̉͒̎͗̓̓̉̌͊̑͒͑͑̓͂́͋̓́͌̿̏͒͐͋̉̈́͑̓͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅą̶̡̢̨̡̨̩̻̗̟̺̘̯͚͚̬̘̤͉̰̙͎͎̺͙̰̪̟͈̰̱̰͎͍̙̙̼͙͈̳̩͕̱̬̳̝͓͇̗̺̟̟͔̘̪̳̠̗͙͈̺̝̟͉̬͖̠̩͔͉̟̱̩͈͖̰̲̪̗͇͚̮͍̼̯̭͚̘͚̣̟͕̤̗̯̦̘̼͍̜̗̟̫̜̲͎̲͕̣͓̩͖̰̤̱̯̠͓̳̻͈̞̤̞̦̠͕̫̘͉͓͍͇͔͚̬͕̹̙̭̟̜͍̫̪̿̔͛̉̒̐̎́͌̅͘͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅţ̵̨̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̬͍̥̱̮͕̞̰̗̬͎͈̻̟̫̘͓̣̜̲͖̮̘̹̪̩͈̼͕͚͚̺̱͍̜̦̜̥̭̱̺̟̲̘̳̱̠̼̩͔̼̦̻͙͔̰̗̺̻͔̤̠̞͈̥͚̖̣͙̰̣̱̟̙̪͚͉̘̟̞̜̮̟͓̳̮͎͙̟͕̩̪̻͕͔̼̪̟͇̬̙̲͉͔̗͈̫͉̯͍͕̺̦͙͇̹̙̱͓̞̰̦̗̜̰̫͔̰̤͖̠͇͉̱̼͎͇̗̝̤̠͈̹͚͖̩̹̝̀̾́͐͒̊̑̾͗͛̔̈́͑̂͗̄̈́̇͐̊͛̉͊̽̊͑̿̽̀̄͊̍̓̈́̄̈́͛͊͒͒̀͛͗̀͊́͆̐̋̏̋̃̑̀́̈̾̉̽̍͑͋̌̀̋͒̅̈͑̓̓̈́́̀͐͛͗͊͐͆͐̾̒͋̈̐̐̄͊̑̐̒͊̄͋̊̈́̈́̌̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̵̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̨̛͔͍̩͍̳̠̩͚͔̫̭͓̺̬͉͕̱͕̣̙̫̲̬̯̝̟̹̹̣̳̼̱̭̝̙̞̬̝̮̻͓͓̞̘̥͍̬͈͚̱͔̠̩͓̘͕̥̗̣̫̫̝̫̳͕̟͇͈̹͎̮̻̲͓̫͎͈̫̯̟͍̮̬͖̬̻͙̖̠̺̦͓͍̙̰̖͔̠͉̖͖̦̭͙̯̟̮̮͚̠͇̝̭̳̼͇͎̥̤̩͕̤̱̯̙̜̳̯̭͙͉̲̣̺̜̹̣̙͕̤̩͚̰͔͚͔̮̬̮̼̝̦̤̌̎͋͗̈́͋̌̍̆̎̾̈́̄́͌̎͐̑̆̄͌̌̈͗͛̊͌̌͑͂̆̀̋́̂̈̈͒̓̔̾́̒̓̍͑̈́̎̓͒̀̾̍͑̑̽̒͒̓͋͛́̈́̐̀͂̊̋̒̅͋͋̊͗̄̀̅̌̇͒̂̍͂̌̒͆͋̒̿̎͐̋̔́͊̏́̅̀̒̑͒͒̊̒̿̃͐̃̀́̿́́̑̇̐̾̓̆̂̈̍̿̀̌̆̿̉͗̏̄̒̈́͒̓̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̱͎̥̬̼͎͔͓̭͎̜̼̹̱͈̘̤̣͙̖̟̝̥̪̳̙͎̯̼̪̙̤͕̥̤͖̟͇̳͔̖̩͈̲̼̗͔̣̯͔̰͕̫͇͕̗̪͙̝͎͙̻̞͔͚̗̫͈͉̰͕̠͙̠̙͉̺͎͍͉̩̤̗̳̻̰͙̻̘̠͎̣͈͓̼͈͙͚̤͍̹͔̫̰̣͇̯̼̯̺̬̩͇̤̗͖̬̝̙͍̘̪͕͍̰̭̰̙̟̲̩͈̣͎̯̰̜͚̣̩̘͇̞̭͖̂̈́̀̈́̐̾̄̂͊̍̍̇͋́͂͌̃̎́̉͐͐̇́̉̂̈̈̐͌̊̽́̾̅͑̓̿̾̐͛̑́̊͌̒͗̆̇̋̄͋́͛͆̈́̾̋̐̈̈̈́̇̒̐̈̍̓͋̓̎͆̀͂̆̍̈́̓̊͛̌̈̈͂̌͂͂͒̈̋̇̊́̏̏͌̄̒̅͐̓̔̅̊̍̉̊̏͐̇̊̂͐͑̎͌͆̈̽̐̅̍̀̌̿̐͛́͒̔̅̒͆̔̀̇̍́̆̏̈́̾͐̌̂́͆͋̀̇̓͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̷̧̨̢̛̛̖͈̞̝̠͚̱̙̮͇̙̳̲̱̟̮̪̣͍̟̟̘͎̤͈̺̥̭̖̫̣̾͌̓̽̈̌̈̒͆̎̏̓̈́͌̀̇̊͑̄̾͒̔͒̂̔̌̀̊̔̾͆͗̀͋̈́̈̋͋͒̄͒̋͗̍̉̓̀̀̏̓̍̀̈́͐̄̀̍́͐́̓͒̑͊͒̃̄͐̃̒̒͐̓͛̈́̂̅̂͐́͂͂̑̔͆̀̂̽̾͐̀̐͗̌̈̾̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅí̶̛͓̖͊̅̔́̓̾̆̈́́̔̓̒̏͆̒̅̓̾̎͐̈́̉͛̑͘̚͘͘͝s̶̛̛̛̛̤͔̭͈̻͙͊̋͛̌̅̍̑̍͑̊̓̉̿̾̓̽̃̑̇͗̾́́̑̈́͆͑̆͋̈́̇̄̀͌̓͊̓̓̀̾̅̈́́͋͋͑͊͆̎̽͐̇͛̓͋̿̆͋͌̎́̽̆̿̆̐͌̌̏̏͗̌̈́̑̈̉̽̾̈͑̿͒͒̃̅̈̌̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͠͝͝͝ ̶̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̛͍̘̲͈͙͕͖̟̠̖͉̮͖̖̮͕̘̪̰͖̦̤͍̦͚͈̹̥͍̫̻̜̝̥̹̲̣̲̝̬͈̟͎͚̗͉̮͓͍̻̹̰͕̞̻̪̘̜͓̞͉̜̗̖͖̖͈̺̙̱̉͑̅̅̍͒̾̾̏̀̈́̀̓̂͒͆̀̍͒̂̒͛̓̈́́̓͂̄̂͆̃͒̊͌̾͗͆̇̓̊̔̊̂̒͋̀̃͗̈͆͑̂̈́͆̌͂̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͝ͅf̸̢̛͚̻͇̄̽͗̈́͂͒̓͋̑́́̓̒̏̈́͂̌̂͌͋̍̀͌̎̈́̈́̇̓͑̔̾͆͛̂͑̏̅̂̓̍̃̔̈́͗̈̒̄̀͗̀̎͂̓̔͋̈̿͋̏́̏̑̎̑̍͊̿́̾̊̆̄͆͑͊̓̀̑̋͒̌̾̈́̂̂̈́̋̌̍͌̈́́͒͑͒̈̎͐̇̂̓̑̈̆̑̎̐̆̈͗̓́͑̓̄͋̍̀͊̓̂̈́́̓̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝i̸̧̢̨̨̛̟̘̮̮̫̬̺̗̭͙̲̱̻̦̰̱͔͚̱̮̩̙̟̻̱̠̱̥̠̤̝͎͔͉̳͐̽̃͊̈̀́͌̒̂̈́̌̿̌̍͌̊̽̓̇͗̇̽̒͒̃̀̏̔̊̀̀̃̓́͌̐̈͂̂̄̌̕͘̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̩͉͎̜͓̜̫͓̯͉̼̠̫̩̙͇͉̬̹̮̫͙͚̗̪͕̟͎̦͎̹̭̝̠̞̫̮͈̝͈̱̯̟̰̟̞̼͔͕̱̰͖͉͎͔͎̫͇͔͎̱͙̺̮͉̝̲̦͚̻̟͕̖͍̳̬̩̺͈̠̗͇̺͓͔̖̱͕̞̲̭̜̞͓͕͚̫̜̹̲͖̫̝̩̖̪̻͍̫̠͈͑̀̐̈́͗́̽̀̂̽̅͌̄̅̇͛̀̅͆̀͗͐̈́͆̀̈́̽̉̒̑͂̽̽̓̅̋̈́͐̿̓̌̅́̂̀̀̒̆̈́̂̈́͗̄̓̂̃̂̍̍̓́͋͂̀̆̈͌̋͂̈́̏͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅṯ̴̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̪̣̲̪̹̙̗̜̜͉̯̪̺̠͎̫͓̠̗͎͕̯̖̞͎͚͓͙̱̪̱̺̟͕̘̮̤̠̤̖̲͇͉̳̜̠͎̰͎͉͚̺̺̣͕͎͓̦̞͇̣̦͎̬̯͓̱̰͓̺̟̱̯͈̫̳̫͒͛̅̃́͗̑͊̓̏̑̊́͂̈́̒̉͋̂̽̾̓̌́̐̔̎̎̋̈́̑̂̏̎̋̉̀̌̏̓̅̈́͐̑͑̆͂̓̂̏̽̋̆̀͋̈́̋̆̉͐͑͐̽͒̇́͊̏́́̃̄͋́̎͑͌͆̌̽̉̆̆̄͆̐̆̓͌̒̀̆̆̌͊̌͛̆̂̎͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̤͔̖̮͓̯͖̙̙̫̠̟̥͓͉͙͓̜̥̠̬̥̫̼̰͙̰̖̯̣̫̻̼͓̖̥̥̗͍̮͈͚̰̟̬̘̲̜̠̮͈̺̼̺͍̬̼̘̳̫̗͖̮̗̫̼̩̤̠̭͙͓̺̲̯̞̩͓̩̝̣̼̮͔͈̱̯̹̬͔̞̘͔̞̺̗̳̯̣̟͓͖̦͖̖̜̥̦͇̙̰̯͖̺̺͈̖͖̗̞̬̯̺̥͚̩̺̮̖̮̼̱̦̳̻̰̗̭̹̬̖̰͎̘͎̟̗̹̟͍̪͇̱͉͎̤͇̜͇͈̝̯͈̘͇̟͓̣͈̣̤̟̥͇̙͇͈̤̫͎̭̘͛͆̔̓̿̆̈́͊͋͗͆̈́̋̈́͊̀̐̇͂̈́̈́͌̔͗͌̈̅̾͛̀͐̀̂͋̐̀̉̇̀͋͌̊̄̈́̿̃̈́͛̋̇̐̔̓̇̽̊͆́̍̉̄̃̑͒́̃́̾̍̉͐͆̑̒̍̆͛͊̆̐̽̀̃̆̅͛̔̅̂͒͊̒̀̒͐͌̽͐̒̋͛͐̈́͋̂͆͋̌̀͑͆̌̍̆̈́́͑̈́̾̔̓̈́̑̄̑̾̓̓̋̒̑̌̌͂̈́̊͌̐̂̍̎͌̋̀̈́̊́̋̒̌̈́̉̀̀̌̀̉͐̀̈́́̾̍̓͂͛́̉͒̈̇̽̔͒̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̢̨̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̧͉̳̙̙͚͎̤̥͎̟̱̳͚̹̠͖̜͓̫̭̠̰͈͚͈͈͉͍̺̤̭͎͈̦͖̱̤͉̩̲͔̘̙̰͍͈̱͙̲̟̜̼̗͔̖̹̥̖͎̥̭̜͍̺̱̼̩̰̥̦͚̳͖̺͙͎̟̜͕̘̳̣̭͉͖̩̬̹͈͈͉̺͇̼͉̺͈͙͍͚̖̩̫̣̰͙͍̪̩̩̥͚̥͔̦̜̘͙̝̲̼͉̬̬̺͚͖̦̞̺̱͇͔̰̾̾͐̏͐̽̽̃̈́͑͆̊́́͛̀̊͆̒̏͛̍̊̅̾̀̿͌̓̒͋̾̅̈́̈́̓͋̂͆̽̄͛̈́͊̀̾̿̓̂͋̉̂̽̓͊̾͂͂͊̏͌̓̒̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̵̧̧̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̫͓̰̺̩͔͙̻̱̣̻͇͎͇͎̜̫̗̻̯̭̱̮̫͍̗̹͖̺̳͉̝̼̗̯͎̹̭̼̜̱̞͕̻̘̪̘̞̮͈͉͇͈͔̣͈̭͍̰͈̞̼͍̮̙̲̯̤̖̳̱͎̘̗̫͖̪̭̥̩͇̘͇̲͙̫͚̣̪̙̞̘̱͈̘͖̱̟͚̜̱͓̯̳̮̰̥̬̼̤̝͕̜͙͖̪̰̺̺̻̜͎̥̳̱̦̱̩̗͍̘͈̻̳̖̱̪̼̖̼̟͊̿̈̈́͋͆̽̍̂́̋͂̐̎̓̽̃̎̀͒̓͒͛̊̃̓͊̾̿͐͆̍̃̒̀̏̿̄̌̈̅̑́͌̈́͂̑́͋́̾̆̈̐̐̿̔̉̀̃̍͋̍̈́̓͗̎̆̓̃̏̅̀͂̈̃͛͌̾̂͑̿̐͋̌͒̽͐̾͗͋̆́̐͋̌̿̄͐̅̊̓͋̎͒̏̋̒͒̌͋͒̀͐̊̿͑̾̉͆́̈́̂̆͋̾̓̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅâ̶̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̛̪̺͙͎̘̟̪̘̣̲̖̺͖̜̻͎͔͔͕͕͔̞̦̫̼̜̜͈͕̬͚͔̻̝̺̺͈͖̟͎̰͎̤͕̹͎̖̞̫͙̼̝̻͖͖̰̣̜̱̻̘̰̬͙̻͚̰̞̜̟̺̳̭̥̗̱̫̳̭̻̺̲̗̞͎͍̻͚̱͍̟̟̹̘͙͙̺̭̪̗̒̇̍́̋͗̈́̀̿̓̍̎͗͒͛̓̒̔̃͌̒̏̒̈́̀̉̏̈́̍̈́̋̈́̿̊͌͒̎̀́̊͑̾͋̈́̾͑̐͂̉̏͆͑̀̃̋̈͂́̀̈͒̌̿̂͒́̀̄̾́͌̔́͂̾̄͆͋͋̀͗́̆̏͊̈́̉͛̎́̏̐͗͋̃̇̎́́̎͗̆̄̂̾̆͑̀͋̈̔̊͛̂͌̂̎̽͒͐̏͒͐͛́͌͌̏̇̐̈́͑̏̉̀͗͆̅́̔͛̊͆͊̄͐͛͗̅̌͆̐̓̈́̔̀̌͗̑̈͊͑͂̓̒̂͛͛̌̑̓͑̿͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝i̷̢̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̙̥͇̜̳̦̣̤͍̠̬̖͔̜̯̪̭̰͙̹͕̲̹̫̱͇̥̠̮̟̖̦̤͍̩̥̞̼͈̻̳̫̞̳̥̭͙̗͚̬̙͇͓̻̹̲̱̟̜̙̼̞͖̟̺̹̱͇͈̻̪̻̮̪͙̺̰̳͉͇͐̈́͆̒̑̃̿̆̀̅͊͊͒̿͒͌̌̽́̈́̈̔̌͛̏̐̊̌̈̾̃̈́͆̒̓̓͊̐̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̷̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̡̠̗̹̫̱̣̪̻̯͚̬͍̯͖͇̠̦͎̬̞͇̖͈̪̩͚̣͙̬̣̮̭͖̠̠̫̯͍͕̣̗͚͉͎͉̻̲̭͖͖̭̖̰͇̥̗͙͉̙̝̰͚̹̫̹̬̳̓͋̈̐͗͊̚͜͝ͅs̶̨̨̢̢̢̛͎̮̘̤̠͚̯̰̞̲͙̲͚͈̘͈̞͕̠͔͇̟͇̳͙͔̭̖͈̹͖̦̳̦̥͙̣̲̗͚̠̹̮̭͎̯̬̼̞̤͚̮͙͎̭͈̥̼̱̞͕̄͂̐̈́̈́͐́̇̾͑͗̕͜͜͝t̸̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̻̼̮̘̯̦̯̼̟͔͔̤̭͇͖̰̲̩̙̠̹͉̫̲̲̻̹̥̰̲̳̝͇̫̬̠͉͎̙͕̦͕̝͇̥̖͍͎̰͕͚̰̦̟̺̱͈̽͛̀̒͑̒͑͊̑̊͂͗̏̓̂̐̇̉̾̃̅̈̓͛̊̑̓͆̆̾̇̽̐̿̅͐͋͌̔͒̏̊͊͆̀̇̈́͌̓͊̑̿͗̄͐́͛͛́̀̇͛̓̂̉̉̐̈̒͌͌͊̊̈̔̅͌̔̄͑͑̑́̏̃͌̃̀̑̂̌̆̈́̋͐̆͗͐̓̃̔̅̃͌̑̾͐̊̃̆̋̒̃͋̚̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝ ̷̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͈͖̖̮͔̟̻̪̣͇̮̠͉̖͈̪̠͙͎̹͈͚̫͚͓̙̝̹͙̼̹͙͖̥͈͕̫͎̖̟̩̟̟̟̲͔̯̮̜̻̜̟̪̭̦̺͚̩̟̲̦͈̦̺͍̫͍͖̼̲̤̮͈̬̭̩̹̩̲̫̻̩̮̫̱̻̟̯̖̲̙͇̯͍̟̤̠͎̖͚̬̖̻̗̝̬͎̻̥̻̘̝̪̫̜̗̤͉͈̭̲̟̲͖̞͖̱͙̩͍̱͖͍̗̰̜͎̣̳͈̼̺̲̤͎̦͈͕̾͑̃͐̉̀̋̓̃͋̄͑̍̎̈̐̾͋̋̐̀̈́̀̃͂̐̒͊͒͊̆̐̾̏̀̄̔͐̀̈́̅͌̓̆̒̅̒̌͑̍͆̽͂̀́͋̈́̒͆̌̊̃͛̔́̉̽̂̾͋̎͂̈́́͋̒̇̂̍͆̐͆͊̈̏̔͌͆͛̏̃̅̈́̋̌͌̽̀̔̉͛̄̇͗̈́̔̍̐̀̀̽́̔̎̉̌̀́͗̃́̒͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̴̧̧̨̡̧̛͙̻̳͇̙̩̰̰͔͙͚̜̮̳̟̰̤̳̹̙̳̗̩͔̦̥̣͔̲͓̞̤̠̜̠̹̰͔̝͖̻̱̜͙̫̖̪̮̇̐̽̾͊̀̿̀͊̓́̆͌̓́̈̌͐́̐̎͐̆̅̌̀͒̍̈́̇̂̈͆̈̊̈́̀̅͐̂̈̀̇̀̊̒͛̈́̄̈́̎̌͒̽͋̋̊̒̐͌͒̐̄̒̽̃̽͂̃̍̂̐̍̀̅̎̉̈́̀̎̉̈́́͗̈́̈́́̽͌̈́̀̀̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅî̷̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̹̼̩̱͚̟̳͇̙̬̤̙̦̲̯̟̥̥͔̬̝͍̩͖͔̲͕͕̜̖̱͙̠̲̳̯̜̫̙̪̥͓͎͍̦̼͎̟͕͙̞̲̲̗̠̰̮̬̥͖̥̝̓̃̒͊͑͌̂̾̎̑̐͑̎͋́̀̎̍̓̃̂̃̔̒̌̎́̃̀͊͆̂̃͑̐̓̎̎̀̈̓̊̓̽́̊̔̑͆̈́͂͗͗̐̾̇͌̌̾̈̀̿̈̆̋̑̀̓̃̈́̄̈́́͌̑̽͛̂̅́̅̔͌̒̃͑͆̏̑͌̾̊̆̀͌͊͑̄̎̎͌́̆̿̄̽̄͋̐́̈́̆͆͂́̊͆̆̎̃̊̏̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅŝ̵̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̻͇̰̹̣̖̪͚̻̞̫̯̜̙͕̠̦͇͙̹̠͔̥̰̬̠̮̘͔͎̹̗̬̰̠͍̳̲̦̞͓̩͎͙͍͙͓̺͇͈͉̜̖͍̩̫͚̣̮͉̲͎̪̮̮̖̗̜̤̪̤̰̪̳͖̹̞̪̜̤̺̹̜͈̠̹̥̜͇̠̹̹͓̤̮͖͔̪̭̺̲̤͍̪͕̼̘͔͉̲̣̰͍̲͍͎͇̩̙̠̱͎̭̗͚̭̭̤̬̟̝͖̩͔̘͉̘̝͔͉͙͓͔͍͉̤͚̞̮̱̫̃̑̀́̂̽̍̄͊̈́̋̉̆͂̃̃̎̐̏̅͆̄̎́̆̇̎͌̋͗͋͑̾̑́̔͊̏͐͆̃͒̈́̎͌̊̀̐͒͒̔͛̃̈́̐̿͛͛̈́̍͂͛͐͂̾͒͋͂͊̃̇̅̏̐͂͐̃̋͐̌̾͂̃̀̔̀̊̋̃̒͆́́̀̂̽͌͛͛̀̓̌͑͒̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̭̳̦̠̘̰̻̬͔̫̤̟͉̲͍̭̠͍̘̝̣̱̭̮͕͇̩̥̯̲̭̯͙̼͎̬̪̙̟̪̩̙̪̻͙̥͙͉̪̗̺̬̩͊̈́̊̍͗͗̈́̽̔̏̈̌͂͐̑̽͆̍̋͒͋̌̌̏̄̆̒̀̓͊͐͗̒̌̍̌͋͌̆̌͌̾̀͗̍̄̀̔͛̍̂̈̄͊̂̽̊̅̄̓̀̊̅͒͌̓̀͒̆́͛̌̓͊̅̓͂͊͑̇́̎̇̆́̓͆͂̔̎̎̆̃͛͋̓́̓̓͌̽̈̀̊͊̉̏̑̏̑̿̓̍͆̀̅̃̅̌̎͆̃̎͗͋̒̋͛̽̈̈́́̊͊̓̾͛͑̾͒͌̑̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅc̷̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̛̛͈̲̞̘͙̮͕͕̟̙̬̭̝͕͎̱̯̖̭͚͔̻̼̦̗̝̜̘̮̤̻̪̺̯̼͍̗̺̜̞͙̠̱͎̗̝̤̤̞͖͔͓̥̹͍̳̟̖͉̰̖͎̳̣̝̙̠̦̺̠̱̤̩͔͕͎̗͔̻̠̳͍̖͎̰͇̘͓͓̘͍̥̹̙͕͔͍͙̫̫̣̰͍̩̬̃͐͆́̒͗̋̄͆̔́̈̏̅̋̍̌̅́̍̀́͂̾͑̅͋̊̽͌̽̈́̉͆̔̀͌̅̉́̇͗̔̏͂͂̿͐̄̿́͋̌͌̿̍̂͊̈́̽̾̃̾̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅẖ̸̛̛̛̛̺͑͌͂́̈́̂̏̈́͆́́͌̂́̌̃̈́̂͋̂͂̄̈́̾͗́͗̐̌̽͋̆̅̐̎̈̒͋̈́̏͊̄̾́̄̿̅̾̎͌͆̐̃̿̀̍̃͑͂̏͒̈͌̆̋̌͂̓̀͒̆̏͐̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ę̴̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̻̗̩͖̹͉͈͖͇͖̼͉̰̣͚̥̫̗͙͖̭̝͉͍̞͍̰̫̤̱̠̼̯̝̮̮̜̥̮̙̤̱̟̦̱̗̩̗̮̬̣̯̭̘̥̝̙̘͉̬͙̙͖̣̲̹̹̲͙̼̣̩̯͇͎̘̻̺̥͎̘͍͈̺̙͍̣̣͉̟̘͎͍̘͚̭͙̦̦͖̺̱̘͈̜̺̼̗͉͓̤̰̰̗̺̮̑͂̋͗͐̉̽̎͗̽́̿̋͛̿̎̏̈́̀̀̉͆͌́̊̇̿̄͐͋̏̓́̿̐̈́͊̋͐̾̾̅̎͊̀̑́̅́̂͗̓̑̄̀́̾͐̃͐͐͐̑͂̽̂̉͋̈̐͒͐̇̾͊̄̿̑̍̉̓̈́̍̓̊͒̂̽̌̎͗̇̈́̊̿̎͗̏͆̉̄̽͌̆̓̍̍́̒͆͋̊̿̓̔̅̒̎͗̈́̋͐̈́͛̆́̂̽͌̂̑̋̓̈́͐̄͒͊̅͗̒͑̀̽̈͋̍͊͆̽̄͗͑̿͌̈́̽͛́̈́͌̐̃̀̂̐̿̽͂̏͋͒̌̀̑̾͆͒̌̽̊̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̷̢̢̛̛̲̜̰̖̬͔̝̥͕̮̪̟͈̯̼̘̹̰̪͉̲̠̬̺̟͙͈̞̙̺̖̗̃̊̒͊̽͛̍̎̀̐͊̋̌̊͋́̽̿̄̒̊̈́̀͐̇̾̊̇̀̔͑͒̈́̈́̋̔̿͗̉͗̀͐̽̅̂̆͌̈́̂́̄̃͘͘͜͠͝͝͝t̸̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̛̛͉̼̱̝̥̻̭͓̠͍̖̲͓̖͉͖̩͉͉͈͍͈͖̝͎̫̣̫͔͎̟̞̳͇̪̪̳͓̲͚̰͙̟̜̦͚͓͎̤̤̻̞̜̤̪̠͖͎̥̳̥̳̘͔̖̝̳̳̳̻̭̮͔̻͍͎̫̲̣̞̗͍͍͕̖̼͔̤̺͈͔̖̤̘̤̲̙̖͚̮̖̭̳̰̖̠̻͓͕͇̮̰̫̗̬͚͕̭͔̱̻̲͉̩̝̖̜͍̼̳̤̫̞̲̯͖̪͎͇̳̤͒̆̄̒͗͌̀͊̔͛̑͛͂̉͑̉͗̄̌̇̔̍̅̽̀̐̀̓̔͊̀͗̉̆͆̽͆̀̒̋̈́͐͆̀̉̈́̊͂̔͒̉́̈́̀́̓̾̑̍̂̓̄͆̔̀̾̋́̈́̽́͗́̂̍̀͊͆͌̉̓͌͋̎͐̈́̅͗̿̽͂͆̾̓̈͂̎̇̀̌̓́̒͂̐́̓͒̊̾̅̒͂̂̍́̽̄̽͂͑̇̎̂̌̄͂̓͛̿́͐̓́̀̀̔͊̓̍́́̾̍̈́̀̊͑͂̎͊̓͆͗̊̉̔͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̸̨̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̙̳͈̲͖̺̗͇̥̣͕̗̩͓̩̘̺̹̟̖̟͖̖̥̪̜͍͔͈̖̲̝͓̰̠͇̥̦̳͚͙̬̻̦̱̞̹̺͉̳͉͎̼͔̠͎̰͖̟̙͍̹͍̭̬̤̝̗̲̤̱̜͓͍͔̯͈͉̞̼͉̤̮̮̖͉̗̖͎͕̤̤̘̱͉̠̭͍̩̘̤͇̗̣̤͎̟͍̹̲͖̲͍̖̖̬͕̥̺̞͎̟͕̥̮̘̹͎̖̟̹̩̤̟̣̫̳͕͓͖̯̖͙̙̭̮͔̬͚̦̘̣̯̝͔̠͎̲̪̫̫͍̞̳̈́̈́̍͊͌̀̅̓́́͌̊͆̓̊̉̀͂̿̍̍̊̉̍́̓̃̃̎̂̎̅̒̀̇̒̌̉͌̍́̓̔̎̈͆̈̓̓̃̅̽̇̅͊̈́̿́̓̂͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̡̧͉̱̝͈̩͇̖͕̞͎̰̳̻̦͍̼̗̼̯̗̖̝̻̲̺̝̗͙͚̪̲̪̞͉̫̲͔̳̥̜̝͎̫̣̤̰̘̲̘̳͔͇͖̫̦̰̖͉̪͕̰̠̝̩̰̦͎͙̣̰̗̮͉̙̈́̀̎̋̂̌̈́͗̆̎̀̌̐̆͘͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅ"̸̢̢̧̧̡̛̛͇̰̝̙̭͉̣̤̲͍̗͔̟͙͇͚̱̞̘̱͙̘͖͍̼̪̳̺͉̲͖̱̥͎̼͉͓̹͈̙̜̥̆͐͛̔̋̃̀̀̃̾̅͛͆̉̓̉̉͌̒̅̑̽̽̓͂̓͐̓̆͐̂̈͑̊̽̀̆̂͌́̐̈́̇̋̈́͋̆̑͋̄̈̀̾̇͐̇̋̑̃͑̉̾͗̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠Ĩ̶̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͈͓͖̗̘̲̣̠̭̥̟̪̻̖̠̖̘̙̤̥̞̪͓͕̙̺̱̮̳͓͓̥̱̳̤̖̩̫͇̗̯̭͍̱̘̠̤̭̺͇̯͓͎͔͙͚̺̣͙͚͕̫͉̩̱̪͇͉͔̦͚͇̱̗̱̝̻̭͇̲̱̙͚͖͇͈̗̬̙̝̞̝̹̤̝̖̭͈̤̼̟̭͍̹̹̳̙̠̥̲͓̙̼̯̩̣̹͇̖͎̜̥̦̪͔̳͙͉̦̠̰̯̮̖͈͖̻̺͈̿̈́̊̾͊͌̃̓̓͂̐̋̿̌̆̃͋̐̐̎̅̑́̀̇̓̌͒̎̈́̄̿͒͆̅͐͗̀͊̈̈͑̔̉̊͗́͋̒̀̋͒̒̿͋̄̍̒̈́̾͐̇͂͆̐̏́̾̍̅͂̋̓̄̎͗́̄̌̾̎̂́̇͆̀͛̑̽̀̃͐̇̾̐̿͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅn̴̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͔̝̯̹̣̬̹̳̯̣͕̻̲̩͖̪̣̼̰͎͙̠̥̼̯̺̝̳͍̹̙̟͓̪̯͔̳̯͈͖͇͉̦̯̹̘̩͉̖͕̤͈̼̯̪̪͍̼̠͍̻̳̯̰͔̟̲̹̗͚͍̰̹͍̦̖͇̰̮̬͎͖̮̩̺̙͖̟͇̳͉̯͔̞͕̟̯̖͈̮̻͖̤̪̰͖̱̼̪̟̭̠̼͕̫̮̳̤͚̩͓̻̥̦̥̪̩͉͉̟̉̔̒̌̓͒̇̂̽̐̋̍̃̑̇̓̓̈́̎̿̾̏͗̀̂̆̈́͆̅͌̏̈́̓͋͒̎̄̈́͆̔́̑͌͛͒̐̔́̈́͂̍̔͊̊̆͐̏̆͆̎̽̎̊͐́̋̿͋̆̐̑̿͑̌̅̉͊̌̇̾̊͆̅̑̾͌̈́̓̒͒̐͋̐̅̍͂͐̔͛̒̀̒͂̿͂͑̉̂̏͛́͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̹̤̺̤̖͍̫̯͔̹̪͉̺̘͎̠͖̝̱̙̱͔͚̘̦̘̜̯̻̪̟̭͔̱͚̱̠͈̠͖̗̹̪̠̟̟͇̝̰̭͇̞̬̹͙̫̼͖͚͙͍̠̺̹͚̱̥̰̥̅̈́̍̏̂̓̅̅͛̉͑͌̎̊̐̂̋͒̽̐͗̈́̃́̃̓̈́̓̽̅̈̅̐́́̈́̔̈̀͌̎̌̀͒̏̇̍̇̊͊̓̃͗̏́̄̓̈́̉͌̋͊̀̈́̾̓̒̆́̃́͊́̽̓̏̔͐̇́̂̿̋́̌͒͌̓̑͒̆̓̓̿̃̆̇́̅́̌͐̑̏̇̆͂͛̔̆̒̇̈̐͆́́͛̔̈́̓̐͋̅̓͌̎̀͊͌̃̊̓̾͛̒̊̀̆̄̿͌̈́͋̌́̅͒̿͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̶̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛͖̟̯͉̘̠͚̱̟͖͚͉̠͇͍̰̭̻̟̹̣̖̦̰̠͈͈̻̪̝͚̞͎͇̻̠̣͍͓͕̱̪̙͈͖̖̻͖̜̲̭̟̣̙̭͉͍͔̮̱̝̟̖̼̘̱͕̺̲̦̺̱̪͈͕͔̦͌̍̓́̇͐̄̎͐̒͂̈́̔̾̒͗͆̈̃́̑̊̎͑̀̆̊̓̒̍̏̈́͊̌͒͗̏̄͗̏̊͆̆́͂̋̊͑̓̐̋̄̔̇̆͐͊̑̃̌̽́̃̿̑́̇̅̇͆̈̊̀̐̐̓̏̒̌̇̾̉̓͑̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅę̴̨̡̡̨̘͈͙͖̯͍͓̦͍̺͙̮͙̲͖̼̼̖̼͙̻̼͇͈̱̦͚͇̰̯̰̱͚̤̩͎̜̘͈͍̄̈͗̾͑͑͛̎͑̽̽͆̔̀͐̍̿̾̔͒̈́͛̒̈́̂̓͒͂̇̍̈́̏̑́́̎͛̈́̿͒̏͗̾̅͗͒͒͗̈́͑̽̓̉͌̑̄͑͐̉̌͌̿̀́̇̚͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅr̴̡̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̯̦͓̭̞̼̯͚̣̗̩͚͓̪̼̦̤͉͓̜͚̦͙̹̼̝̝̰̳͈̽̀̊̀̈́̓̈́͑̎̄̔̀̄̈́̀͂̈́͐͑̇̐̏͑̾̍̉̍͌́̑̿̅͛̃̊̂̍̏̏͌͛̋̔͊̇̈́͂̽̆̋̔̄͂̎̉̅͆̂̋̈́͑̎̈̎̂͐̽̄̆̏̊̌̀͐̃͒̀͂̈́̑̃͛̆̂́͋͛̎͋̔̅̐̇̒͒͐̉͗̾̓͆̑́́͑̈̔̄̆̇̉̈́̏́͒́̌̍̍̄̈́̀̑̒͊̂͆̄̈́̐̌̋̍̔͗̃̈̒̆͐̎̿͗̀̓̂͛̓̔͒̑̏̄͑̋̈́̈́̂̀̀̍̇͐̂̈́͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅę̸̡̢̧̢̢̛̺̜̥̺̹̠̘̬̠̬̯̩̪͕̞̰̯̖̤͎̭̦̹̭̹̙̪̗̠̞̠̫͚̣̲͇̺͍̩̱̦̯̗̦̻̦̺̹̙̩͓̤̘͉̤͇̜̳̥̘̙̼̦̠̜̻̩͓̦̥̼͓̺̖̳̪̲͚͓͚̦̠̳̦͈͚̗̥̞̫͚̦͓̭̞̦̎́̑͜ͅͅͅ,̶̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̰̞̤̣͕̫͇͓͇̜̗̱̗̖̯̟̜̖̤͎͓͕͉̣̼͚̻͎̩̘̼̪̳͎̽̿̎̑̔̇̑͒̒̅̆͑͋́́́͋̓̑̍̑̾͌̈́̃̇̔̽͐̽͛͒́̽͂̏̈́̉̌̃̊̇̀̄͋̒̔́̆̆́̾͌̀́̐̾̅̄̋͂̀̀͛́̅̉͋́̓̓͛̎̿̔̿̾̋̓̃͆̐̐́̏͆͋͊̀̽̑̌̾̈́̿̄̌̇̍̓̾̃̄͑̀̎́͐̃̉̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̢̛̛̦̮̰̬̜͍͖̗̥̠̱͓̳̤̞͈͕͍̻̺̝͈̭̩̻̿̔̇̉̑̄̿͗̑̿̋͆͋̂̈͂̈́̽́̈́̅̍̈̿̂̿̏͒̀̒̿̍̀̿͗̀̈́̈̿́͐̓̈́̈́̈̔͛̈́̏̅̈́͐̉͛̌̃̅̑̌̈͒͒͆̈́̀̿͌̓̏̓͒͛̃̐̈̅̏̎̒́͐̈́̉̾̉͒̽̑̾̉́̈́͐̐̅̇̈́͂̈́̎̎̓̊́͒̿͑́̆͌̒̓͒̍̓̋̈́̂̍̕͘̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠S̸̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̛̛͉̼̳̝̤̮̠͔̤̝̦̰͕̳̝̣͈̙̳͔̜̖̞̲̥̭͔̩̟̞̪̙̗͎̲̱̗̭͚̼̖̣͙̗̺̼̺̭̗̪̮̼͉̲̳͉̲̣̫͎̺̭͎̩̳͕͇̣̘͇̦̺͉͖̭̩͖̬̬͙͚͓̜͙̭̺̲̠͎̲͍̖̠͓̯̦̗͍̩̙̜̭͖̱̙̤͎̗̪̲̰̰͓̩̖̫͕͍̘̠̹̝͖̪̻̭̫͉͔̤͇̻̝̜̬͇̰̗̮̺̫̱̗̺̯̞̞̯̘̲͕͉̤̮̟͕͔̣̞͙̥͙̗̙͕͖̤͓̩̗̺̝̿̓͛̀̊̓̈́͋̈̋̐͌̈́̽̎̇͂̑͗̓̊͒̀̃̆͌̀̆̅͒̍̊̌͌͛̃͆͊̐̀̽͐̑̅̓̐͂̚̕͘͜ͅơ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̔̀͆͊͋̀̍̏̔̂̄͐̇̿̾̋͂̃̽́̇̾̃̒̂̿̾͛̌̒͂̈́́̿͂͗̋͑͗͊͋̆̎̍̑̏̓̀̋́̓̏̌͗͑̏̐͂̾͒͂̃͊̔̽͌̃̽̈́̄́̓̔̌̍̈́͊̍̄̀́̀̃̂̆̊́̆̐̓͂͂̈́͋̆̋̀̅́͗̅͑͒̀̿̅̌͒̽͗̽̂͗́̊̈́̒̿͋̐́̒͒̋̈̌̄̑͆̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠n̵̢̡̧̡̢̹̙͍̪̟͚̟̠̻̹̖̪̟͇̠̳̳̘̼͓̙̱͔͙͓̗͖͇̮̼̲̟̮̞̯̮̹̜̪̬̘̼̦̲͒̾̾̓̃͋̃̈͒͗͐̌̓̈́̈́̈́̈́̅̔̓̎̊͊̽̅̑̋͊̆́̎̈́̾̽̋̐͌̏̐̒̊̈́͌̍̃̆͑́͌͒̀͗̓̍̈́̋̀̈́̐̐̂͐̑͊͑̆́̾̆̆͗̔̌̈̿͑͒̇̐̽̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̷̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̗̟̻̗̞͓̼͉̭͎̹̼͙̭̱͕̘̪̞̯̬̭̤̯̙͎̲̬̘̪͇̰̥͎̰̘̳̞̯̗̟̝̗̫͕̞͉̦͎̮̺͈̝̮̩͍̅̀͑̓͐̂͐̇͗̿͛̇́̉̿͆̊̂̑̇̄̉͐̈̃̀̊̅̈̆̉̿̓́̈̌̊̈́͐̀̓̓̍̂̾́̓̈́͑̍̈́͊̅̔͊̑͗̈́̿̽̉̂̾́͊̂́̆͆̇͌̑̈̂͊̓̒̃͑̂̓̔͛̑́͗͊̓̈́͗̐͋̌͛̉̃̍̃͂̔̃̄̔͛̓̃̓̈́͋̏́͛͗̏͋͒̔̄́́̿̈́̀̀̑͛̊̑̓̃͋̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝c̷̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̱̞͖͖̱̤̬̻͈͕̬̣̻̗̯͈̗̞̲̬͖͚̭͍͖͚̲͍̯̼̗͎̭̗̠̗̪̙͔̯̪͍̯̥̻̰̭̫̬͍̲̬̦̳͇̘͖͔̦̘̦̘̲̗͖̣͔͖̻̟̯̘̺̞͎̬̰̝̞̠͚̯̟͎̮̖̞̳͕̜͎̣̯̬̝̻̻̖̬̙̖̝̤̱̪̥͔̞̦̬̩͎͇͍͖͓̫̩͉͔̝͍̣͈͈͍̜͓̠͕͍̪͕͓̭̙̟̣̳̠̟̹̼͇̘͙̫̤͕̙̰͖̥̥̩͉̺̺̠̙̯͔̱̓̍̅̃́̔͋̋͛͋̂̈́̇̔͐̑̋͒̾̇̔̊͊̃͒͋͛̓̔̂̆͛̽̌͌́̓̓̍̓̋̑͐̒͑͑͒̈̃͆͑̒̐͐̓͆͗̏̉͋̂̑̊͐̈́̈́͒̔͂̿̉̓́̌̌̎̀͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̨̡͎̦̻̲͙̫̝̱̦̩̯̪̟̪̩͇͙̪̤͖͖͖̗͉̺̖̦͎͙͖̳͇̦͍̭͓̠͔̜̫̙̳͕̟͖̟̯̖̼̖̩̜̼̯̠͖̘͉̙̞̼̥̻̖͚̰̘̞̹̥̪̻̹̟̩͙̪̰̯̬͕̤̯̟̥̪̮͓̞͍͚̻̦͉̖̰̱̮͈̖̺̫͕̘̖̼̟̻̺̰̱̩̳̲͎͓̞͖̲͙͔̺̠͎̗̜͎̗̤̤̣̬̤͈̠̭͈̻̰͈̲͕̝̞͔͇̞̜͓̝̻̝̦͍̰̱͓̠̖͚͕͙͍̺̼̰̝̼͖̫̙̻̜̲̀̑̋̎̿̾́͋̃̓̀͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̛̥͈̙̲̖͇̼̠̹̯̭̫̻̹̠̞͓̼̻͕̘̠̰̖̯̫̥̺̦̲̦̝̤̬̰̝͈̱̰͇̥̹̣̙̫̮̹̭̳͎̦̝̬̫̥̹̲̣̺͚̮̭͖̲̺͔̺̤̩̠̥̗̯̞̞̝͔̼̲͎͕̭̯̹̬̫̗͓̹̳͓̬̖͓̝͕͇̫̭͕̝̻̪̖̗̬͈͇̫̫̳͓̱̻̜̪̞̖̙̈̾͛̍͆̒̊̅͂̓̎̑̆̒͒́̏̈́̅͋̋̊̑̅̏̈͒̈̇̽͗̽̇̀̂́͆͂̎̑͋̑̐̓̈͂̅̈́̂́͒̎̉͒͊̈̄͗̀̈́͌̀̿͛̓͑̑̀̍̍̉̉̃͆̂͆̕̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̢̛̘̺͔͕̤̠͖̗̲̲͙̦̖̦̪̠̜͙͇͉̖̺̲͉̘͎̹̬͈̝̟̖̹͙͖̭̞̲̹̝̝̥͇̰̖͓̭̝̭͍̬̯̮̫͖̩͇̘̙͕̼͚̯̖̪̦̩̲͕͔̪̤̼̰̰͎̳̲̘͎̱͉̦̟̱͎̗̝̍͛͜͜͜͜ͅͅ  
̵̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛͇̱̰̰̪͕͔̜̲̹̮̼̯̗͚̰̩̻̥͚͇̙̯̭̟͈͕͔̗̲̝͖̜̃̽̈́̑͌͌̈̇̂̓̀͋͋̉̆̾̑̓́̀̇̅̊͒̏́͛̾́̿͋̈͑̽́̔͗̀̋̉̈̇͛̉̈́̌̈́͗́͐͋̿͐͌̒̅͆͐͛̏̂̓͛̍̈̍̿̀̅͆͂͊̈́͋̋̅̒͛̈́̄̓͗̋̂̋͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠  
̷̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̛̗͖̘̦͈̺̟̘͎̖̟̹̣̘̞̜̗̠̰̹͙͕̪͓̘̲͔̜̹̱̲͍̻̳͎̦̼̥̭̖͙͉͈̗̻̪̱͍͍̙̬̗̯͉̭̝̗͔̯̼͎̞͖͈͉̬̭̫͙̬̳̳͔͚͔̯̫͕͈͓̬̤̪̹̭̙̲̲̭̱̟̘̫̰̮͎͕͒̉͆̈́́̋̓͒̌̅́̍͌̀̐́̈́͗̃̆̆̔͛̆̄̈̌̆̋͗̏̂͂́̓́̀̎̎̆͋͑͌̓̈͊̈̊̌̆́̍́̔̇̃̑̏̊͐̏͆͛̉͌̽̌́̎̔̓̆̑́͑̃͌͒̈͐͂͑̊̈́̇̅͆̄͐͛͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅ"̸̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͔͈͇̖̰̜̫̟͇̤̹̲̭͉̣̖̜̬̻͔̬͚̗̱̼̺̟̗͚̘̫̩͔̫̣͚̭̞̟̦̗̰͖͈̣̤̹̗̱̹̟̹̲̼̬͙̝̫̻̦̜͔̱̰̝͕͔̪̣̰͚̭͖̘̳͎̫͙̮̱̞̪͙̹̠̘̲͙̥̫̣͉̼͓͓͙̘̜̭̤̜̯̭̣̯̔̿̆̀̀̍͋͗̀̾̑̎͛̑̇̃̇̌͆͆̐̔̌͊͑̽̈́̋̓̉͐̈́̀̌͑͌̔͑̾͋̀̌̓̍̌͋̆͛̋̿͑͆̍̉͗͐̂̆͆͒̔͐̈̔̑̌͒̌́̈́͑͊̀̍̋́́̌͆̅̅̆̈́̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̶̨̡̢̛̛̯͎̣̱̼̭͎̗̜̼̲̤̻̖̭͓̳̘͈͔̻̞͕͍̙́̎͆́͑͒̿̏̐͐͆̋͛̏͑́́̂͗͊̈̀̇̈́̑͛̅̒̐̃̈́́̋̑͗̊̆͆́͂͛̎̌̅̂͌̇̏̅̒̀̌͑̿͊̊̓̂̍̈́̋͑̂̿́́̀́̇̆̃̓͛̓̊̈́͋̐͌͒̅̍̂̌́͛̈́̿͌͆̌̇́̑͌̇̃̆͆̓͑̃̇̓̅͋̄̊͂̀̍̾͐̀̋͛͂̆̉̐̈́̄̂͌̇͂͋̇̏̆̌͒̆́̽̌͋̾̈͋͂͂͐̃̈́̄͗̔̓̌̈́̇̀̽̀̈́̈́̅͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ḩ̷̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛͇͍̱͙͓̰̹͎̮̠̲͚̲̻͔̯̼̖͍̙̬̞̗̬͔͕̥͎͓̭͍̘̭̰͕͉̬̣̪̮̯̳͕̞̯͔͇̯̱̥̜͕͖̞̣͔̪̩̯͖̼̼̺̱̜̺̙̩͙̦̫͓̩̮̩̦̠͎̗̖̬̦͈̹̘̩̮͖̣̞̻͖̖̖̱̤̥̭̞̮͖̞̟̩̜̰̣̱̙̖̮͖̪̗͕̥̠͕̖̲̗̬͚͎̞̠̟̪̫̻̻̹̫̼̞͔͖͚͓̤̖̩̳͙̝̲̖͕̟͈̲̮̬̤̩̲̠̱͕̫͇̳̞̟͚͓̠̀̓̈̍̑̊̄͊́̎͂̈́̎̂́̓͊̾̎̈́̀̃̆̒̏̌̍͆͗͑̃͊̓̿͑̉͗̿̈́̌̈̾̄̈̓̉̔̾̍̃̆̓̄͑̔̈̓͗̇̀͂̆̀́́̌̔̓͐͛̋͑̅̿̈́̀͑͌͌̆͋͂̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̦̠̜͎̰̮͉̙͈͈̤̥̺̬͎̠̜͓̤̙̣̝͊́̏̂̏̍̆͑̿͗̍̑̊͛͌̎̎̽͒̀́̑̈͆̐̌̋̐͊̑̑̉͗̃̔̆̔̃̅̑̽̊̏́̔̾̋͒̈̃͒̇̓̂̿̄̊͊͑̔̎̾̃̊̈́̅̓̎̿͑̋̌͗̈́̓̿̍̈́͐́̍̏͒͂̓͗̊̓͐̈́͊̉̇̌́̏̅͋̾̈́̋̌͊̀̓̃͆̑͊̂̐̏̎͌̌̉͆̀̌̇̉̉̏̈́͌̿̅͆̉̇̀́͒̌̈́͌̉̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠n̷̢̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̧̛̩͈̫͇̜̦̺̼̯̯̱͖̙̫͎̩̰̬̞̬͎̖̝͍̖̭̬͔̙͎̹̥͔̫͙̹̗̠͎̪̠̰̯̻̱̙̥̝͚͎̠̜̫̪̻͍̜̳̙̯͉̘͈̥̻̖̺̙̟̼͉̣̲̹͖̝̯̝̤͖̱̺̯̻͍̣͍̟͓̮͓̯̟͙̼̗͈̝̫͔͗̈́̄̿͊̏͛̔͒̽̀̋̐͋͛̉̑̽̄̅͌̕̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅǩ̷̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̛̮͍̖̝̟̜̥͖͓̼̘͉̠̙͓̭̬͖̗̭̥̦̣̰͉̝̯͍̙͚̩̟̖̙̖̣̣͖͔̝̣̺͎͙͓̻͙͕̤̹̟̩̣̮̬̙̱̼͚̣͚̞̰͚͚̩̱̣̙̹͚̖͎̺̩̟̟̣̟̫̭̖̰͙̺̤̬̦̯̲̰̜͚̦̝͈͍͎̱̘̻̠̲̼̬̹̗̳̙̩͇̮̠͍͎̖̗̝̩̬͕͉͗̍͌̓̆̾̎̑̒̋̆̅̊̀͋̾̊̎̈́͆̒̈́̄̿͆̈́͆̾̋́̋́̈́̔̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̛͔̣̥͍̯̹͈̰̩̠̥͙̣͓̗̹͇̗̲͚̖̬͍̼̺͔͔̠̣͈͙̜̳͕̩͚̩̳̲̺͉̞̲̬̮̝͙̭̺̹̝̖̗̬̩̝̳̖͎̫̫̟̣͎̙̩͍̬͇̞̱͍̭̖͍̝̣̘̥̹̮̹̯̲̯̼̲̲͙̠̟̯̘̞̮̝̦̮̦̦̦̝͇̖͎̩͕̣͚̮̞͍͚̠̦̰̯̜̪̩̜͇͎̠̭͉̮͕̫̠̬̺̜̟͚̻̹͕̖̭̬̻̲̝̮̣͖͕̯̦̳̮͍̳͇̣̹̲̗̥͕͖̯̭͚͉̆̌́͌̽́̒̾̿͆̊̈́̇̍͌̄̀̀̏̎́̐̀̽̈́̋̍͌̉̈́̈̋̈́̓̂͒̈̃͌̀̊͐̋̏̅̓̏͌͐̾̎̀́̓̈́͂̐̅̉̑̏̀́̂̉͐̅̿̈́̀̑̓̂̔̄͗̏̽̋͛͗̀̇̐́͗̔̐̏͂̈́͑̆͌̊̂̋̍̊̉̆̽͂̀̔̍̑̄̽̐̏̃̃̈̎̎̂͌͂̑̃̑̓̏͊́͛̄̏͐̋̉̏̉̽́̊̈̓̈̒́̈́̍̊̎̀̍͂̾́̎̒̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ,̶̧̢̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̹͚̼͔̯͙̭̤̪̬̩̥̹̮̹͍̬͚̲͙̜͇͚͈͚̙̞͇̣̤̣̲̞̳̮̙͚͍͍̲̱̩͈̼͎͍̹͍̗̻͇͓̰̪̲̖̞̦̗͈̹͖͖̗̻͓̩̫̗̳͍̘̣͍̉͊̽̇̆͛͗̄͛̇͒̍͛̅̽̋̑̿̽̊͑̃̈̍̑͊̓̈́̆͗͆̉̑̐̃̍̏̑́̀̐̇͐̄̒̄͊͂̀͂̀̌͌̓̍̅̓̇̿̎͌͑͊̓̈̌̏̽̓̈́̋̓͂͌̃̀͂̌̈͗̉͂̌̓́̇̈́̂̊̎̑̄̑̽̑̇̀͗̽͗̓̔̑̈́͗̅̍̾̆͑́́̂̽̈́͑̍̾̉̓̓̆̊̌̃͊̀͑͗͋̾̒̀̽͂́̈́̋̉̅̇͐̐͋̐̅̎͐͋͊̄̄̍͐̐̍́̃͛̈́̿̏̈́̑̋̓̐͒̂͛͐͂͂͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̸̡̧̨̨̢̢̧̛̛̦̹̤̠̦̰̱̪̟͈̺̖̝̟̜͇͎͎̘̖̝̦̗̪̹̠̲̝̱̰͔̙̱̬͖̬͎͇̘͚̠̠̣͙̙̯̰̼͖̠̺̮̳͆͌͒̀̋̄̇̏̽̊͑̓̈͛̉̾̈́̋̀̓͆̋̏̈́̊̄̅̈̃̓͑̆̎͐́͂͛̀̿́͛͗̈́̀̍̉̐̊̅̈͐̀͂̂̌̊̉͊̓̐͆̈̓͗̿̔̀̉̒̃̈́̒̂͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȚ̸̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̛͇̪̭̩̺̠̣͚̖͖͉̠͈̥̱͙̰̻̭̙̯̼̲͍̲̜͚̻͙̞̙̝̝̹̭̝͇̠̣̥̜̞̹̠̘̪̭̳̻̭̺̰̤͇̜̜͉̩͈̤̘̟̟̊͋̑͛̒͆̿͂̓̄͑͋͆͗͌̒̉̂͋̽́̑̊̂̒̈́̀̀͒́̃̓̏́̇̊̾̐́͊̓͐̋̍̄́́́̇̊̓͂̆̀̄̊̀̔͆͋̊̒̈́͗͑͑̔͂̒́̈̀̅̎̒̿͆͋̂̀̅̃̌̉͐͗̈́̍̀̇̈́̈́̔̎̋̉̾̇̌͐̌̒̑͗̔̾͐́͒̀̂͋̆̓̈́̿͆̈̃̐̐̔̈́̅͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̸̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͖̮̬̗͇̟̙̘̲̳̪̣̻̦̰̯̯̜̣̖̼̜̬̹͇̩̬̣̜̘͈̜͎͎̤̗̳̪̯̙͇̼͍̲̠̻̱̭̪͖̙̫͓̩̣̰͔͔̯̳̹̖̩̼͇̞̟̲̙̹̞̙̼̮̠̜̤͎̹̺͙̰͕̬̮̙̦͔͉͓̺͎͚̗̪̼̹̣͕͙͕͎̘̭̯̤̳͇̠̝̹͓̼̥͇̱͎̦̣̼̞̥̮̯̼̖͈̺̳͕͎̬̬̼̪̥̩̣͚̤̗̓̔̌͌̄̓͑̿̔̂̓́̀̿͋̈͛͆͊́̌̂̈́̽́̃́̅͋̎́͋̐̿͒̅͗̽͑̇̃̀̔̀̍̀͌͐̀́̿͆̍̾͑̿̊͊͋͂̆̓̃̌̔̂̓̑̈́̀͌̅̓͐̍͒̔̇̈́̋̌̆̽̄͑̓̀̀̉͒͊͋̊̆͗̌̉͂̽̇̃̄̒̑́̋̒̋͛̓͊̀̀̅͋̈́̃̀̀̀̃͂͆̿͑̈́̈́́̉̍́̌̉̾̈́̆̾͒͛̾̈́͑̑̏͋́́̃͑̋̒̅̐̑͊̀͆̀̌͊͌̋̓̋̓̔͆̾̓̊̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅm̶̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̛̛͉̙̳̟͕̰͉͎̰͖̟̥͕͕̘̦̟͔̳͍̻̰̺̠̼̜̱̰̠̞̼̯̺̘̯̖̦̰̖̦̯̩̰̪̠͎͍̭͓̱̳̮͉̹̣̱͚̞͇͔͔̮͓͕̞͇̠̘̣͚͙̘̤̩̯̪̙͙̭̬̦̹͕̳̙̜̱͖̠̦̞̼̭͙̖̘̫͚͖̜͈̭͚͖͔̪̞̮̹̹͖̻̠̜̻̼̹̮͖̰̼̞̝͖̼̳͚͚̯̪̯̺͇̹̘̯͎̰̣͙̺͎̑͆̋̇͒̔̑̓̄̀͑̈́̿̉͛͗̓̏͂̔͛̄͋̔̓̾̀͌̽͂̒̓̿͂̏͛͂̿̽̿̍͑̎̀̀͂̂̒̄͛̎̅́̊̒̈́͊̈́̾̐̊̃͌̀̋̀͛͂̍͆̅̄̃̀̓̎̈͛̃̐̆̈́͆̎̏̉̈̑͗̇͒̽̈̑̓͗̀́͛̏̓̌͑̉͐̉̀̔̔̃̂̂͛͂̂̃̄̓̒̒̅̑͐̋͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̸̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̲̘̮͕̺͔̜̣͖͍̗͇͙̺̥̰̻͍͈̥̰̱̙̘̺̳̗̯̬̯̹̙͇͍̜͖͙̗͖̳̣͕̫͈̙̠̘̼͓̭̮̏̓̀̾́̍̐͆͑̾̒̂̽̅̋̈́̀̍̉͗̋̓̊̔̏͂̅̏̅̇̇͐̏̓̉̑̑̄͑̿̑͐̀͆̋͋́̉́͛̃̅͊͒̾́̓̏̆̂̄͐͑͒̃̄̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̴̧̨̛̯͔̮̤̟̗͈̙͇̘͕̜̖͇͕͉̖̬̞̻̪̋̎̏̉́̀̄̓͌̒̃͜͜͠͠ ̸̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͔̮̻̜̟̣̙̫͓̲̜̰̜̱̘̦̝̝̺͈͇̺̠͇̭̹̱͕̦̮̯̯͔͕̳͚̤̫̼̮̑̈́̇̿̒̓̈́̾͂͒̍͊͐̀̄̿́̎̀̾͑̃͂̊̌̈́̐̓͑̆̀̋̈́̉̓͐̒̋͋́̒́̏́͛́͋̀̏͆̒̃͌̇̈́̈́̌͗́̆̈́̑͆̒͋͋̀̔̎̈̂͐́̓́͐̑̈́͌̐́̊͊̒̀͐̍́̿̌͌͛́̔̈́̈̍̀̐̃̿̿̍̇̓̔̄̑̉̽̎̆̈́̀̂̀͆̌̇̀͌̑͂̓̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝  
̴̨̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̤͚̮̟̘̤͍̻̗̩̝͍͍̪̪͕̲͖̻̱̟̼͚͕͈̗̘̼̯͉͇͇̰͕͇̝̥̘͉̙̞̰̙͈̣̬̲̠̫̟̩̘̹̟̩̥̰̫̂̑̂̐́̓̇͋͆̂͐͐̉̍͑̓̈́̅̓͐̅́́́̿̆͑̿́̊́́̀̏͒̅́͑̈́̉̋͒̓͋̋̓͌̏͛̿̿͋̅̇̃̇̋̒̒͒̀̈́̍̋̎͒̿̎́͗̊̔̇̏́̽̋̈͊͋̈̓̓̏̀̌͑͊̑̊̀̏̌̈̀͐̐̑̿͆͐̍̓̊͋̈́̀̅͆̀̀͗̽̎̽͗̃͗́̓̏̓͐̂̌̔̌̏̎͛̈́̾̅̒̄͆̉̆̈́̅̽́̈́̑̃̀͊̊̍̎̀͐͛́̒̽͛͐̇̀̍̎͛̍͗̌̓̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝T̶̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̡̼͈͚̩̘̟͍̦̱͈̗̜̙͖̯̮͓̬̟͖̩̭͕̹̹̱̱̙̺̺͔̘͇̱̗̖̤͍̼̣̰͕̞̬͓͚̜͚͈̮͇͓͇̙̿͆̉̓͗̋̈́͛́̀̑̃͂͊̃̀̍͛̈́̋͆̉̍͒̉̋̓̈͌͒͋̑̆̒̎̅͛͌͆̈́́͌̎̅͋̈́̿̿́̆̌͋̉̅͐̋̅̐̅̆̽͊͑̂͒͆̈́͒̀̆̐̅̈́̑̎͊͌̇͋͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̶̡̢̨̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̝̩̭̤̜̲͙̳̟̘̬̯̫̱͈̺̺̬̱̥̠̭̘͇̝̩̤̪̩̤̳͍͚̫̭̪̱͈̭͈͇̩̟̹̦̼͇̬̣͍̗̱͎̠̫͍̟͉̣̦̱̪͉̥̬͈̺̜̱̘̺͔̤͍̖̪̯̥̭̞̳͉̯̯̤̘͚̰͕̜̤̝͎̮̻̻̺̦͕͍̹̠͓̦͎̙̮͔̤͎̼̪̭͎͖̝̣͇̭̟̤̱̱͖̲͈̙͓͔̰̦̖̰̺̝̱̼̖̯̣͎̦̤̫̙̗͈͎̦̮̝̥̭̦̖̝̠̖͉̝̜̲̭͖͎̗͉̘̿́̐̉̈́̎͐͛̉̾̔̓̔͋̃͆̉͐́̔̊̄̇͊͊̈́̿̓͗͆͆̾̐̐̂͑̅͂̏̇̊͊̉̀̆̈́̑̄̃͒̇͗̋͐͌̅̏̔̽̓̎͌̆̉̑͊͑̒̉͂͋̐͌̎̈̀̇̀̈̈́̈́̒͛̓̉̌͗̔́̀̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅẻ̸̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̙͇͖̲̻͔̼͙̣̞͓̭̭̳̪̗̠̙̞͚̖̦̖̪̲̱̥̹̱̩̗͚̻̖̮̫͓͔̦͚̹͓̜͈̬̲͖̠̲̠̣̩̲̪̳̪̭͎͕͙̳͇̗̼͎͈͈̬̺̣̺̫̮̮̳̲̩̗͇͈̙̭̩̠̬̬̳͇̗͈̘̺̗̘̭̲̰̳̝͍̲͚̗̳̦͖̥̣̤̺͕͇̻̲͓͔͎̾̌̃͑͂̀̒͆̃̈́͋̎͋͆͌̇̀́͑̓̎͑̄̑̔͐͋̎̓̂̉̔̃͌̀̐̏̓͐͗͌̈́̍̄̅́͌̎̈́̿̈́̂́̎̽́̃̑̆̃͂̽̏̄̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̺͔̭̬̳̪̺͍̺̣̯̿̌͆̉̉̑̽͋̓̆̄͋͂͑̃̄̃̆͒́́̾̉͑̎̏̑̍̀̍̾͗͗͛̇̉̍̽̌͒̓̆̔̈̆̽̈́̒̈́̾̍͒̐̉͑̾̌̾̓̇̍͂̅̃́̒̾̾̉̊͂̓͆̄̑̌͑̽̔͐̅͐̀̉͊̒̑́̆͐̐͊͑̈́͑̓͌̄̿̍̏͐̐̋̀͆̉͋̍͒́̇̌͌͗͗̓͂́̊̌͆͗̋̄͋̉͑̿̔͌̿́͒͆̓̄͗͑̈́̐͌͊̔̊̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅh̸̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛͓̳̲̬̮̺͇̭̤̬̺̣̳̹̼͕̖̗̼͍͚̘̹͈̖͙̯͉͍̳̮̳̝̻̼̗̯̣͚̥̖̟̣͚͓̤̦̲̜̼̠̱̞̰͍̙̫̞͙̘̞̝̭̮͖̗̝̺̞̜̼͕̙̼̮̯̘̺͇̠̠͚͔̻͈̞͔͎̺̰͍̺̰͙̥̤̬̫̻͙͉̖̥͚̼͈̳͚͕̫͖̗̭̟̞̳͓͖̟̳̬̣̥̖̪̰̜̱̲͖̱̯̫̟̳̠̦͓̲͙̻̹͉͙̟̫̥̐̀̽̉͂̓̉̎̒̏͊͊̂͐̈́͂̉̃͂͗̐̉̚̕̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̸̢̡̛͇̺̝̫̪͔̰̼̪̤̝̹̫̖͍̼̼͉͂͋́͌̈́̌̒͆͆̓͂̒̾͛̿͌̅̿̋͆̽͒̋̎̏͛͑̌̄̄̔͌͂̀̽́̂̈̂̏̃͑̇̒͐͋͊̈́̓̅̿̔͌͛̌̿͗̉̍̊̍̍̀̿̆̀̐̈́̾̆̑̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝l̶̢̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̻̙̻̪̦̹̹͓̰̬͓̼̠̩̝͚̺̤̦̱̠̪͖̗̩̤̣͓̤͓̦̣̗͓̫̼̙͙͖̺̭̥̰̜̟͓̫̬̪̭̤͍̦͕̻̟̠̞̠̻̦̫͙̳̣̺̣̩̖̰̖̰̗̯̼̙̟̖̗̩̦̉̋̄̎͋̇͑͆̓͊̊̇̀̌̋͂̈́͐̈́͐͐͗͆͒̇͑̄̔̓̽̃̿̎̎͒̏͛́̋̍̀̈́̿̾̔̍͂̄͗͛̆͛̈́̋͌͋̉̓̑̉̀̅̓̄̂̏̅͗̈́̉͐̈́͆̾͐̾̏̃̓̆͐̑̆͛̋̋̆͂̀̌̑͆͋̀̊̄͗͑͒̃̾̏̌̊͆̽̂͂͒͗̒̃̀͗̾̃̉̆̏̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̶̨̨̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̠͍͓̯̳̪̯̰̪̹̞̻̦̰͓͎̘̞͓̣̝͚̜̞͎̲͚̬̪͕͖̭̲͉̹̙͕͇̮͕̞̰̳̩͚̙̘̭̯̘̰͕̯͕̰̹̻̬̟͎̹̞̫͕͓͍̦͉̟̲͓͓̣̰̯͎̼͇̗͎͚̥̬͚̤̮͈̘͇̳͖͙̣͊̎̇̓̉̽͛͐̈́́̊̓̌̀̏̈́̈̉̀́̏̀̂͆̇̊̆̒̾͆̉͂͆̾̄̈́̀̂̂́͆́̆̀͛̔͛̍̄͐̐͊̈́̾̅̇͂͊̃͐͆̈́͛̏̎͌̅̅̑̂͆̎̓̾̄̀̐̽̀̎̿̄͗͒͛̑͑͛̀̑̑̎́̔͋̿̐̄̋̄̄͋̈́̓̃͂̿̈́͗̍̇̂̑́̽̆͌̈́̀͒͂͋̒́̈́̐͋̀̎̆͆͒̈́̽̐͐̉̌̒͑͘̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ'̷̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̤̲̖̟̟̪̰̻̫̻͕̖̼͇͉͉͍͙͈̲̞͚̮͓͉̗̯̤̣̩̺̥̠̱̠̣̙̭̣̜͉̳͕͇͓̜̳͓̳̜̯̼͖̰̮̜̦̭͖̤̤̳̭͇̮͎̟̜̜̺̙̠͉̦̠̗̩̖̜͉̙̰̼̠̠͖̻͉͕̺̭͇̭̪͇̥̲͚̮̰̗͎͉̫͖̠̘͉̠͈̯͉̜̺̯͎̯͖̰̟͇̰̟̪̤̹̼͇̠̃̈͑͗̎͗̒̐͑̾͑̀̂̐͆͒̌̀́̈́̊̀͛͂̆̈̇̊͒̉̽̐̌̓͑̾͌̀̊͆͗̋͛͌̿̀̆̉́̓͐͌͛͊͐͒͌̈́̋͆̌́̀̾̽͆̾̇̊͑̄͐̒̓͐̿̾̄͒̉͆̐͌͌͐̆̀̈́͌̒̒̃̓̑͌̈́͊͐̽́̋̂̏̄̔͐̊̓̒̀̎̄͐͂̓͂̎̔́͋̇̃̉̽̾̌̓̈́́̐͆̀̂̊̉͒͛̓͌̅̉̉̽̿̋̋̽͐̀͐͌͌͊̒̽̑̅̍̉̂̏̑̈́̾̃̿̈̆̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅś̸̨̢̨̢̛̠̟̳͇͈̯̭̞̗͍̤̳̦̻̦̳̼̼̿̄̈́͛͛́̀́́͛̒̑̃́̒̏́͗͗̈́̌̂̈́̋̃̒̀̀̀̅͛̒̌̇͐͗̎͆͊͛͌̿̔̈̎͐̓̌̽̀̐͐̓̈̀́̓͆̀̇̈́̈́͑̄̒͊͐̌̀̽̎̂̿͛́͆͐͒̍͒̄̌̈́͂̐͗̈̓̊̊̀́͐́̽́̋̒̃̃̀̈́͂̆́̅̏͑͌̀̈́̿̆̈́̈́̉̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̘͚͉͖̦̹͙̖̙̝̰̲̘̭̻̗̪͍̥̝͚̗̣̰͉̼͓͖̹̝͖̣͖̥̰̻̠̳̘͉͎̦̪̩̗̺̻̰͔̬͉̟͓̘͚̯̳̙̦̞̻̦̜̙̣̤͈͕͓̲̼͕͙͉̘͙̜̜̙̤̩̥̱̮̰̭̟̯͚̼̖̗͍͎̦̪͖̲͓̻̺̙̮̬̗̦͉̝̻̟̘͇̞̺̻̹͕͎̜͚̗̘̤͎̩͓̼̩͇̻͙̥̳̲̘̗̤̳͔̤͉̞̙͉͍̣̺̼͈͇͐͌̒̃̄͋̂͂̑͐͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̶̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̺̻̳̙̭̯͓͕̺̹̱̩̪̞͙̙͚̟̻̹͖̖̖͕͉̘̟̗̯͎̪̳̖̹̜̬̣̤̱̤̭̦͚̣̜̝͖̯̯̞̝͉̼̲̰͖̭̯͔̪͊̈́͌̎̐̾͛̋̅̒̋͑̒̐̓͊̏̔̂͌̈́̑̐̉̒͛̓̔͌́͋̋̈́̄́́̄͛̏̃͆̾̒͋͛͋́̑̑͆̈́͐̓̆͊̽̆̔̽͒͂̆͂̌̈́̍̀̾͂̍̉̾̔͐͑̊̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅẽ̶̡̨̧̢̨̡̼͖̪̠̫̠͇̠͓̺̲̳̪̠̣̻̝̙̩̺̩̲̪̩̦̖̙̼̘̘̝̰̤̙̘͍̫̫̫̰̻̮͇̞̣̜̥͚̼̜̻̩̘̪̟̯̏͌́͋͜͜ͅá̴̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̛̛̛͔̭͔̭̗͉̤̯̞̙̗̹͕̫͇̤̼̘͓̗͔͙̮̺̜̗̝͇̱̩̺̞̘̜͖̥̰͇͓̱̤͈̲̰̦̳̤̙̭͚̲͕̠͓̱̠̱̬̼̭͖̺̹̮̺͓͖͎͎̳̮̼̬̬͙̯͇͇̜̩̮̯͕̳͉̝̙̦̞̼̗͖̹̥̣̣̩̺͍̘͙̺̑̔̓̈́͑̔̓̄̄̈́̀̂͋̏̍̍͋̏̿̔̽͋̎̑̓̊͋̇̄͛̑̎͑͂̒͑̂͆̋̌́̈́̾̎̄̉̄̆̾̿̄̓̌͛̏͛̃̊̉̔̉̑̅̒̃͊̑͋͂̅̐͒͒̀̀̈́͗̐̏̌̀͂̄͒͆͋͋͗̑̈́͌̊̌̆͂̔̋͒̀͌̈́̍̑́̒̓͌̋̇̅͑̇̄̀̀̉̌̿͐͆̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅļ̵̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͖̝͙͉̰̹͉̼̘̟̹̙͕͉̺̜̻̱̰͚͇̪̬͈͔̰̹͈̟͓̥̩̹̬͓̝̗̩̣̭͙̲̞̪̼̹̣͇͔̦̠͍̲̫̠̩̰̖̖̱͈̭̱̺̯̗̩͍͉͍̺̠̭͓͎̺̦͍͙̳̼͙̗͚̹͕̣̹̮̩̬̞͈͇͚͚̬͔̠̙̀͆̔̏͂͑̀̃̒̈́͛͊̈̇̀̋̅̊̾̃̊͂̿͛̅͒͒̐͛̉̀̂͂̃̓̏̈́̌̌̃͒͆̊̓̾̒̐͐͒͑̔̈́͊͛͂͗͂̔̓͌̎̋͗͛̿̿̄͑̅̉̌̈́̈́̓́̈̈́̋̽͊̀̑̌̎̿͒̈́̈́̿̍̀̄͗̓̀͆̂̎̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝l̷̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̠͚̫̼̖̠̰̦̭̥̫͈̝̗͕̦̲̭͕͉̹̩̻̼̙̤̲̮͈̭̩̼͈̦̟̱̣̹͎̞͈͕̭̫̤̤͈̻̳͙̼͚̫̖͖͎͔̦̟̬̬͉͈̻̥̬͍̻͙̣̥̘͇͎̫͍̳̫̫͚͎̮̞̾̇̽̂͆́̾̐͑̔̎̿͆̏̌̀̄̈̆̔̌̐̽͆̂̇̒͑͋̇̉̄̇̈͐̽͌͛͐͐͐̀̿̔̊̒̋̃̏̓̌̌͊̔̆̾̔̊̐͑͆̄̂́͗̂͗̉̿̑̇͐̀͂̂̂͆̆͗̊͛͒̎̔̊͌̐̂͌̓̈́͆͆̍̎̈́́̈́̆̅̿̃͛́̓̇̑̍̓̆̍̀͑̊̏̾͒͌̈́́͆͆̿͐̆̈́͌̓̔͐͋̔̈̉͒̾̋̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅy̶̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛͓̯̟͓̰̮̗̟̯̩͖͔̳̫͎̘̞̻̟̥͍̝̤͎̯̤̮̯̲̳̫̳̱̮͕̟͎̘̺̭̼͖̱̙̤̳̮̩͉̞̮̮͙̦͔͎̬̲͓̖̪͈̩̣̦̫̫͚̥̺̜̖͍̫̹̺̟̞̝͇̣̬̻͈̱̗̗̯̳̗̭̐̉͑́́́̎̓̎̾́̏̈̿̈́͆̓̓̃͌̔̈́̾̽̅͐̈͌͑̿́̀̃̅͗́̊̈̾̋͒̓̄͌̅̐͗̍̈̆̃̏̀̃̐̔́̿̍̈́͂̊͛̇̋͛͒̓̀͛̄͛̆̌̌͛̈́̐̂̔͑͂̽̽̇̽̈̄̎̓̐̓͋͗͊̓́́͂̿͌̂̀̂̒̂̍̈́̿̈́͋̽̃͂̾͛̒̾̈̄͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̮̟͈̼̞̻̗̹̬̬̭͎̪̼͓̬̘̰͔͔͈͍̰̪͓̟̫̖̘͍̟̳̼̣̠̫̰̳̟̻͙̗̖̞͙͖͎͓̘̻͈͚̩̞͈͍̗̦̦̳͖̻̩͔̹̗̜̱̳̪̱̱͓̤̩͙̠̘͔̱͇̭̣͈̜͍̪̭̰̻͖̝̼̰͚̻̤͍͖̙̯̝̞̦͕̮͓̫̼͈̹͖͈̟̰̞͚̩̳̮̜̫̩͓̜̟̯̱̝͖̠̉̑͌̃͂͂̌͑͊̔̾̎͂́̏̓̀́́̋͆̅̽̉̽̇̒́̒̃̋̓̒̕̕͜͜͝ͅd̶̡̢̡̧̡͇͚̳̪̗̥̖̟̱̩͕̰̬̠̣͚̯̦͕̰̳̮̹̞͈͓̥̣̦̘̗̜̳̜̭̘͎̤̮̮̩̯̯͇̲͎̱̼͈̞̝̘̠̲̲̞̟̖̄͐̃̃͐̆͋̂̚͜͠ṷ̵̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̫̹͔̞͓͖̰̖̥̣͇̱͕̱̣͍̬̤͈̯͇̘̼̠̤͚͕̱̠̱̙͖͕̹͓͓̥͓̻̝̲̣̪̖͓̰͉̟̙̖̣̤̖̼̩͉͉̥͉̪̟̰̺͖̱̹̰̪̘̪̯̞̘͖̗̱̮͇͓͎̠̥͔̖̭̩̗͙͖͍̞̰͚̜̭̻͚̭̟̙͔̥̻̖͔͕͈̲̪̲̫̻̩̼̬̣̹̰͖̘͓͙̭̱͎͖̼̩͈̣̺͖͕͐̏̋̀̄̑͑̐̂̋̽̇̂̀͌̇̇̽͗̊̈́͑̍̍͒͒̈́͌̄̐̾̎̀̔̆̓̂͋͊̈́̅͗́̌̐̒͐̊̅͆̀̎̾́̊̔̀́̽̔̀̋̋͑̆̔͐̆̊͗̔͑̂̑͌̎̿͋̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̢̡̛̛̻̦̬̼̦͚̟̪̗̭̳͓̯̙͍̳̫͎͎͌̉̎̉̑̂̿́̓̄̈́̃̄̿́̀̀̏̒̍̇̑̈́̅̍̑̿̄̊͒̂͆̓̽̊̀́̐͗̃̏̊̂͂̐͊̃̽͂͐̔͛̿̉͐̀̉͑͊̓̍̐̽̆̎̀̌̐̒̇̀̏̀̐̀͑͊̃̇́̃̋̿́̎̏̽́͆̐̅̇̓́̆͌͐̈̑̅͆̆̐̈͂̈́̏̓̏̒̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅt̶̡̡̧̧̡̨̛͍̼͖̪̖̹̗͈̲͔̜̦͈̞̫͎̞̻̞̩͓̦̗̻̥̮̟͔̦̟͉̲̙̘̤̫̱͂̐̿͛̓̿̀̏̓̈́̀̎́͑̈́͂̂͊̍̈́̑̈̂͒̓̉͗́̉̿̊̾̏̀̈́͒͒̐͒̾̈́͆̈́́̇̅̽́͒̒̑̍̿̒͗̓̍̽̅̔̒̇͊̔́̅̂̈̓̑̒̊͗̋̉̍́̓̿̍̏̔̌̋̑̃̿͊͗̀̆̈́̾͗̍̃̀̂̓̓̅͛̅̌̀̉͒̓́̀́̅̅̓̓̄̐̃̀̏̾̎̅̈́̆̇͆́͂͒͊̐͐̈́̑́̔̋̇͑͋̅̑̊͛̿́̓͐̈́̒̽̓͌̍͊̔͆̀̀͐̔̆́̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝y̸̢̧̧̖̲̪͇̠̟̩̞̱̳̬͈̮̞̳͔̖̘͔̳͇̰̻̳̪̤̪͖͔̖̫̣̜̣̣͙̠̮̻̼͉̦̜̱̘̟͈̼̹̜̰̗̬̯̙̦̼̞̖̣̻̗͔̘̩̘͕̗̩̰̳̗̜̰̭̼̣̣̦̮̿̃̀̓̆̾͌̄͌̃̂͆͊̊̆͂̊́̾̊̈́̽̾̓͒̾̈́̾͗̎̃̏̈̓̂̏́̈́̀̊̔͌͗̒̒̅͐͌̅̋̾͒̈́̀͊̓̆̀̓̈͒̑̔̃̽̇̍̎̎͆̈̎̉̃̋̉̈́̔͊́̔̽̂́̍͌́̒̑̈́͋̊̈́͌̄̋͋̄̋̔̍̐̊̅̃̾̈́̄̑͌͋̏̿̊̀̋̎̿̃̂̓͘̚̚̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͝ͅ.̵̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̦̲͚̳̯̥̳̹̟̳̣̗̺̖̹̟͙̜͈̺̤̘̭̤̪͔͓̰͙̬̗͈͎̞̞̜͎̣̯̙͍̗͎͇̮͉̙̗͉͖͚̲̭̬̭̻̖̘̞̯͙̰̜̩̟͈͉̘͎̥̮͎̗̹͔̣̣̬͚̣̠̤̯̫̬̗̯̞̰̫̭͎͕͙͎̰͇̱̰͇̥̫̺͇̖̭̺̭͚̹̫̙͖̤̥͔͙͉̞͈̮͙̩̼̲͖̼͙̠̠̤̮͖̮̰̮̣͈̳͙̯̟̫̣̭͎̹͈̠͓̙͙͎̠̙̘̟͈̹̭̪̤̞͉͉̠̝͓̝̱̰̺͍̾͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̧͕͉̤͈̰̝̗̼̩͓̩̦͕̹̙͉̙̟͇̫̲̟̥̯͉͍̝̺͍̦̇̀̔͆̈́̂̓̊͛̾͆̏̿̍́͛̑̚͝͝͝͠Ẉ̸̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̧̻͉̟̦͎̠̮̮̳̪̼̞͙̞͓͍̞͓̝͉̬̘̫̬͕͖͉͇͇̥̥̫̙̣̟̺̞̤̦̠̩̦̦͇͔̤̠̗̯̘͉̥͈̮̲͓͚̟̣̩̝̖͖̬̟͙͍̹͈͕̳̟͉̗̯̱̰̜̼̘̘̗̩̯̺͖̣͔̯̤̬̯̙̲̱̠̻͍̩͉̘̪̹͕̱̼̪̭̥̝͇̠̺̝̹̯̝͕̬̼͖̰̰̪̫̖̖̭̥͚̰͎̥͖͉̟̥͔͉̪̹͖̫̣̝̺̫̫͈͚̺̲̹̳̯̲̓͑̍̌̓̉͌̉̅̓̑̈̎͂͌̀̇̾̅̉̀̆̃̇̒̑̓͌̐͋̐̃́̈́̂͌̊̾̒̈́̈́̾̽̓́͐͗́̀̈͛̊͌͊̔̒͗̊̉̏̋̊̎̽̂́͆̌̈̀̇͗̽̏̊́͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅh̶̢̡̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̭̘̣̞̥̘̬̱̺̮̬̫̰̱̪̬̬̤̺̠̠̱̙̜̹͓̪͕̤̱̗͕̬͎̤͉̫̖͖̣̰̣͔̳̺͎̮͎̹̼̺̪̬̫̪̳̬̭̖̹̮̻̟̖̫̞̞̹̝̰̳̞̩̙̬̪͙͈͇͚͚͖̰̖̞͇̫͉̻͖̺͔͎͍͍͔̙͓̲̺͍̤̹̣̹͉͚̹̤̣̳̥̟̪͕͓̣̼̮̳͓͔͚͍̣͚̜͖̰̼̳̭̯̪̮̭̗͔͖̘̱̠̲̞͈̲̞̪̖̯̹̟̩̦͖̪̟̱̘̺̥̖̘̫̥̹̬̪͉͎͓͓̦̽̀̽͌͆̇̈́͐͒́́̈̋͂̆̅̍̆͋̈́̑͋͆͛͆̍̓̉̈́͆̔̉͌̆̓̍̀̎́̀͆͊̄̑͑̓̂̄̉̈̔̊̏̇̐͋̈́̿̌̉̇̽͐̎͋̀̂̐̈́̌͗̾̊̏̅̈́̽̔̽̋̓͗̓͐͐̽̊̔̇̋̋̈́̈́̒̅̃̈́̐̅̈́͂͐̈́̇̎̈̈́͌̂̇̍͆̏̎͂̍̓͌̓̈́̈́̈́̉̅̒̉̀̆̈̍̏̽̂̓̏̀͂̍̀͆̏̃̑̒̒͋̽̇̀͗͂̔̂̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̛̛̛̬̮̺̯͙͉̯͉̥̪̝̟̩̜̞̜̲̣̻̠̯̩̥͕͔̠̣̞̪͖̱̪̪̠͉͉̗͇̰̱̬͈͕̙͔̱͚̠͙̜̠̙͙͖̣̬͓͓͖͌͒̐̐̍̉̆̌̽̃́̉̐̈́͌̀͐̍̂̑͊̾̈̈́͊́̄̽̋̈̿͗̎͂̀̌̏͂͗͛̍̊̇̐̓͊̂̿͒̅́͋̈̈́̋̿̎̈͐͑́͌̌̊̒͋̔̇̋͋͑͆͑́͊̆̄̏̐͗͆̇̆̀̽́̋͋̎̽̈̒̔̿̈́͗̑̈́̓̒̀̀̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ẹ̷̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̮͎̣͉̤̤̜͍͉̲̥̥͓̯͍͎̯̻͖̖̬͚͚͉͈͈͕͉̞̫̻̹̘̞͚͖͔̙̜̰̲̫̮̠̩̙̦͖̥̝̻̖̺̟͚̮̫͙̰̖̭̩̤̮̳̮̱͚͈̱͍͈͙͍̜̘̭̖̗͍̫̣͔͇͍͚̞͓̞̘̹͚͉̰͙̺̝̟̬̲̞̺̬͍̺͍͙̣̘͇̲̖̩͓͎͎̫̖͉̫̹̹̗̬͈̗̱̱̯̼͖̯̪͓̟̇̊͗̌͑̏̆̌̌̀̿̀͌̀̿̈́̊̾́́̏͛̔̂̓̆́̎̆̽̍̎͛͊̍͐̿͛̆̽́͋̀̀̀̋͗͗̆͑͌͐͑̿̒̇̅́̅̿̅̔̒̐͆̾̎̄̈́̀͛̑̇͑͆̐̀̓̈̃͛͗̔̈́͊͋̿̑́̃̌̀̔͂͗̑̌̃͌̔̍̔͂͑̊͆̑͋̅̔̃͊̀͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅv̶̡̧̧̨̢̛̛̟̜͉̝̯̻̼̟̘͙͇̼̣͇͍̦̳̥̯̥̮̖̼̯͈͔̟̦͕̳̩̼̤̭̞̱̩̞̖̤͊̓͌̀̑͋͒̅̏̓̆̃̓́̌̎̎̌͌̌̀͌͒͗̈̔́̈́̈́̽̄̽̈́̉͐͂̈́̓̂̑͋̂͗̀͒͒͋̽͑̍́̋̓͋̌͋̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝̙͇̳̭͍̝̬̣̘̰͔̳͎͍̤̣̪̱̪̳̟̺͈̘̖̬͙̺̙̠̖̭̥͔̜̖͔̟̞͇̹͉͕͔̦̻̙̟͍̘̲͈͉͎͈̜͉͚̻̳͙̬̯͖̥͚̬͈̲̦̤̯̯̼̭̺͔̯̦͔̙̥͙̯̱̮͔͓͕̘̠͚̤̺̥̬̜͖͔̲̱͓̹̤̪̹͔͍͉̳́̋̃̏̀̐̃̂̋͛̈́̓͛́̿͌̒̆͂͆̈͗̉́̇͋̒̋͒̿̐̆͑̿̈́̈́͑͒̓̏̂̉̑͌̏̓̅̓̔̈́͛́̓̊̽̌̌̀̈́͛̑͗̄͊̎̇̃̐̿̊̍̽͋̎͌̀͑̽̅̔̆̉͛̈͛̃̄̄̀͗̿͋͐́͌̈̋̽̀͑̅͆̀̈́̅̾͛̌͊͑͐̇͆͗̆͊̓͆̀̈́̉͗̅͐̔̅́͛̒̓́̎͑̄́̏̓̒̊̅̾̔̀̒̀͛͂͆̅́͗͆͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅŗ̶̨̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̛̟͔̠̙̺̳̮̫͍̙̻͖͔̞͓̦̹̬̲̩͍̯̹̮̦͔͖̰̗̫̞͔̬͍͉̹̺̲̲̱̗̞̘͓̙͔͔̮̦̹͓̬̯̬̥͓̤̯͖̣̝̟̤̤̝͉͕̗̳̣͖̱̼̻̜̩̻̰̟̞̼̘̮̙̻̥̰̦͓̭̥̼͈͕̲̘̲̗͙̘͍͖͔̳̲̹̗̦̱̹͕̙̣̝̫̖̗̞͕̝̗̮̼̼̯̘̘͎͚͕̜̲̻̺͚͍̬̹̯̤̹̠̟͙̪̠̲͑͂̈́̀̎́͆͐̀͛̾́̀͋̈́̎̒̍̾͛̽̄͂̽̏͑̏̀͂͆̎̾͐̈́͆̾̒̈́̋͐̿̎́͒̄͑̉̀͋̅͋͑̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ'̸̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̫͉̟̜̣̗̯̫͖̠̮̥̺̼͙̠͉̦̬̦̖͕̬͎̠͙̹̦̙̠̙͖͔͕͇͚̦̮̬͚̯̤͖̟̯̼̗̦̭͓̹̲͚̫̞̱͍̠̺̖̝̹̪̺̦̮̞̯͙̯͕̭̲̹̗̖̭̈̋̓̽̿̿̄̃̽̐̓̾̏́͋̿́͂͐̅͊̿̅̽̈̄́̊̄͆̎̆̔̌̊̎̿̈͑͑̿̊́̔̔̿͛͒̅̐͐̆̒͛͆̈͆̀͋͆̋͗̃͗̂̓̋̋̿͗͊̆̀̔͊͗͑̈́́͗̑̅͗̈́̀̏͑́̑͋̒̔̐̑̍͊̃̑̉͆̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝s̸̡̡̨̧̛̛̛͕̲͓͕͎̳̬̼̞͖̫̣͚̫͓̝̗̹̬͎̱̬̣̲͍̝̟̲̫̤̘̦̩̤̞̩̟͕͎̟͔̰̭̜̩̝͕̭͇̞̥̭͈̫̲͈̤̜̝̯̤͙̙̪̮͂̉̂͌͆̾̂͐͐̑̓͐̄͛̒́͋̈́̎͑̀́̐̀̓̍̑̌͂͌̀̐̾̉̂̄͒̾̊̑̆̿̇́̍͛̔̈́̔̈̓́͂̓̊͂̆̋̐̏͌̿̽̈́̈̈́͋̈́̂̒̆̏͛̉̑́̔̊̈́͌͗̒̈́̆͌̉́͗̽͑́̀́̊̈́̊̌̍͋͌̃̈́̒̄̓̊͌͑̇̓̀̉͂̃̎͋̌͛͂͌̎͐͊̄̍̂͆̑̆̌́̑̍͛̋̒̂̂̈́̀̅͐̀̅̍̅̏̽͊̔̽̍͐͐̀̈́̑̄͌͒̽̓̓̔̽͐̈̿͋̔̉̀̂̏̎͆̈̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̺͙͍̝̜̬̤͚͙̖̭̠̮͎̪͉̠̺͕̟̱̻͙͈̬̼̹̙̯͎͕̱͖̳̳͔̜͈̙̯͚̘̪̰͚̖͇̫̬͚̟̱̥̪̬̗̹̭̹̗̣̟͕̗̠̠͕͍̯̪͙̱̭͈̫͎͙̤͕͉̗̘̳̰͓̮͚̯̪̜̹̦̯͔͔͔̹̥̘͕̞̭̭͔̞̣̘̑́̈́̆̿̈́̍̓̈́̀̀̃̀͗̽̅͛̔͗̆̐̋͆̍̽͛̈́̋̈́̐̾̈́̾́́͆̊̉̿̅́̇̐̒̀̄̾́̍̓̈́̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̷̡̡̢̨̢̯̘̠̲̝̼̻͕̫͕̖͍͎̠̻̟̖̖̟͓͙̲̯̬̬̪̭̗̤͚͔̮̲̟̲̠͎̘̦̺̬̳̮͙͇̜̝̠̰̯͔̼̞̥͈͇͕̺̯̱͔̩̻̠͉̮̘̦̫̹̻̤͖̩͉̫͕͓̍̀̔͑̒̄͒̂̓͐̐̊͊͗͑̆͗̾̈́͗̅̈́̅́̓̈́̎͐͐͂̀̿́̉͂̽͆̓̎̔̆̉͂̉͐̓͑̔͒̍̇̑̇̑͆̏̿̇̒̔̄̈́͐͑̒̿́̔̀̇̐̐̄̀͛̏͐̄̐̄͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅn̶̡̧̨̨̡̡̡̡͉̼͓̳͓̥̗͚̜̥̜̳̫̟̘̠̖͚̪̭͙͔͙̦̠͇͙͎͕̬̹̳͎̼͙̳͔̟̤̦̹̦͉̦̳͖͉͕͉̭̻͍̙̲̝̯͔̜͕̳̱͈̖̣͇̝̱̣̼̞̺̪̱̜̲̘͔͚͕̤̜̖̻̱͕̮̙̥̺̙̣̰̘̥̟̼̖̱͎͖͈͎͕̻̺̉̐̒͑͌̊̓͛͆͌͐̏͐̎̾͂͛̍͊̊̓̉̍̉̀̅͐͂̍̓̃̊͑̽̍͆̾͑̌̔̋̈́͊̊͛̔̍̅͛̾͐̈̊̀̓̑̂͋̀̿͑͑͛͛̀̑̿͗̐̍̆̈́͂͗̏͂̌͂̍̆̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̛̛͕̱͇͎͙͈̰̺͇͇̜͈̞̟̞̲̫̜̲̜͖̝͕͕̘̣̭̭͈̦̠̺̭͓̜̺͇̖͔̣̖̼̣̝̖̬̺͎̣̫̼͔̼͕̬̜͙͙͎͕̫̰̻̤̖͕̯̟̝̮̼͎͈̦̬͛͆̂̈͑͊͑͂͐̓̎͒̅̆́̈́̓̾͑͐̇̀̈͋́͂̿͆͆̈́̋̐̐̓̋̊̎͂́̏̔͑͒͊͐̌͌̿̋̒͋̾̎́͌̽̓̈́͗̍̀̆̆̈́͆̅̂̑̔̔̎̓̈́̏̇̅̋͋̎̽͋͗̈́͑͆̂̓̓̾͌̄̓̿̀̍̽̉̌̃̃̑̔̂̆̏̓̒̎͊̅͑͊̎̍̄̈́̊̋̒̒͂̂͌̂͑̾̀̿͂̐̒̏͊̌͋̑͑̇̾̆͆͂̿͐͆̑̌̀̿̍̑̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅj̷̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̛̛͔̠͓̼̥̣̟̻̪̪̗̱̳̝̺͉͇͓̼̝̺̻̦͇̼̘̮̞͈̻̙̫͓̟̣̭͖̺͓͙͇̪̝̯͇͈̬͚̞͔̩̹̱͙͇̼̺̩̻̟̥̟̗̥̩͇̲̼̮͙̟̞̟̭͇̱̺̥͙͖͇͖̘̰̯͖̥͕̱͈̣̩͖̥͎̦̝̩̝͍̹̙̮͙̠͎͓̞̪͎͔̣̼͖̻̰̠̗̰̣̦͕̗͚̗̜͈͙̱̤̩̹̩̺̫̮͍̘̠̝͍̼̪̼̫̩̙̙͙̤̠̠̳̦̯͎̼̱̫̲̙͖̜̝̞͉͖̖̹̬̯͓̩̝͎̥͙̈́̉̑̎̑̈̽̄̌͊͊́̅̿̉́̉̆͐̏͛̾̃́̋̃̉̐̉̐͗̽͌̿̌̒̂̀̒̔̽̋̋̒̎́̈̐̑̄̈̎̊́͂̀̈́̏̄́͒͌͛̆͐̓̌̒̓̄̃̾̿̾̿̀̓̊͂̀͒̒͑̏̀͑̽̀͛̒̏̔̒͌͋̂̀̆̓͆̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̧̡̛̛̤̠̲̙̼̙̯̰͎̱̰̫̦̖̺̭̺̲̝̜̣̭̙͚͓̩̮̹̱̰̤̪̬͙͈̼̭̻̺̤̜͓̝̲̩͔̺͕̗̬̟͖͈̣̣̻̟̳͔̙̥͖̜̣͇̪̣̹͕͎̙̰͙̙̳͈̣͙͓̬͚̩̮̤͎̩͔̠͖̥̗̬̲̝̳͈͔̮̠̱̱̺̤̞̘̣̹̟̠̤͍̰͓̣͉̹̬͖͕͓̮̘͖̬̼̜̮̬̣̮͈̦̲̽̎̒̊͐̏̾̾̑̐̐͛̀̑͂̓́̌̋̉̎̉̎̎͂̒͗̄̓̓͐́̈́̀̀̊̒͌͆̅̅͛́̇̉̓̑̃͌͌̌̋̊͆͂͆̿̈̅̊͆͂̈̏͂̍͗̊̐̓̈̄̓̊̊͊̍͂̆̃̓̋͆̍̾̃̂̈̍́̅̎͂̾̿̏͋̐͗͒̀̿̅̎͆͆̋̓̏̽̾̈́̽̃̿͐͑̎̊̾͑̉̄̿̓̀̌́̒̈́͗́̎͋̎͆̎̽̾̋́́͗̓͂̍̋̋̏̔̋́́̆́͌̈̋̿̑̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅñ̸̢͖̪̝͉̰̭̙̣̓͒͒̄̇̓̈́̿͛̈́̾̏̊̎̈́̄̇̀̒̓̋͒͘͝͠i̸̧̢͎̱̩̤͖̞͓̗͖̬͕̫͔̩̪̫͍̥̲̹̮̖̞͓̙͚̦͉̭̗̘͈͕̜̱͍̠̘̫͍̹͎̰̩̳̤͇͉̞̖̱̪̯͉̱̒́̿̎̽͂̈́̏̃̔͒̀̈́̋̏̾̈́͊́̋̓̊̔̆͋̿͌͋͐̿͑̿̓̓̓̈́̀̿̄̅̆̾͊̈́͛̌̔̒͑͛̊͊͛̇͌́͑͂̎̍̄͊͐̏̓͂̈̔̃̅̐͂͌̑̓̈̍́͛͐̎̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝t̵̡̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̞̼̘̖̣͔̝͓̞̝͉̩̻̭̟̙̲̯̝̪̣̥͙̤͇̝͓̝̙̪̺͚͇̣͔̞̘̖̞̺̮͙̣̖̝̼̖͇̠͉͙̩̖̼̟̗̹̘̟͚̭͈̰̦̯̘̺̺̭͚̳͙͉͇͍͖̻̭̥̯̘̮̩͖̜̞͔̭͓̪̣̘͚̻̫̳̘̼͍̪͚̩̻̹̭̺̱̬̹͍̝̼͙̟̱̲̱̹̳̰̥̣̞͍̰̖̰̱̱͉͎͔̥̻̖̬̟̤͙̹̻͎̱̦̱͖̪̳̫͙̯̻̩̘̮̯͍̘̖̻̮̻͚̗͍̙̩͉̺̄̂͌̆̏́́̿͒̑̓̒̈͛͗͌̆̊̆̒̓̓̔̊̉͂̿̔͐͊̐̏̈́̈́̈̇̂̉̉͂̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̨̢̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̛͇̠̳͖͕̬̹̣͖̩͚̹̩̟̬̞͓̲̝͎̰̺̭̘͙̬̰̣̺̣̻̖̻̗̮̣̦̗̫̭̘̮̱̻̳͉̹͇̥̞̜̻̙̰̹̳̯̰̮̳̦̲̙͍̝͓̱̪̥̺̲̹̩̥͔͍̝̱͎̤͉͚̠͕̼͖̘͚̝̝̞̮̰̘͖̟̣̹̘͖͖̖͍̣͉͔̜̣̜̮̩͉͉̖̞͖͔͉͚̙̲͉̜̣̤͖̹͉̭̩̥̤̫͓͍̻͔̮͕͖̦͈͕̩̼̖͙̳̰̘̦̙̥͙̤͆̾̊͋̊̓̈̈̆͂̾̐͗̏̇̆́͂͂̍̇̓̑͆̈̀̔̄̀̎́͛̓̀̋̐̉̊͐́̒̈̄̒͌́̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅr̸̢̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̪͔͔̪̣̖̮͕͇̝͖̩̩͚̦̟̥̮̝̻̰̯̺͖̬̠̖͍̣̣͈̩̖̻͉̙͖͓̦̩͕̖̜͈̰͍̜̱̥̮͕̘̱͉̮̰̻̗͇̘̝̱̠̩̯͔͔̍̀̓͑̅̋̌͑̓͂͛̄̑̓́́͛͋͒͒̂̇̓̓͆͌̒̓̌͌͌́̾͑̽͆̌̈́̀̐̃̐̇͋̅̽̍́̃̾͒̆̿̏̽̉̿̇͑́͒̍̀́̊͗̈́̊̔̆̓̌̏́̃͒͒̌͒́̆͐̈̑̀̆̽̈́̒͒̅͒̔̈́̿́̈́͋̾̈́̏͆̆͋͂͂̓͐̑̋́̄͋̃̏̃̓͂́̆͑͑̇̉̍̆̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅį̸̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̻̱̗̠̬̣͈̻̤̭͈͍̰͓̙̭̤̦̼̙͎̝̦͎͈͙̭̺̼̪͔̭̤͚͚͎͍̜̝̭̖̙͎̲͂̋̐̽̀̾̿̐̀̅͂̋̑͛̊̍̐̀̈́̉̊̉̅̈͋̆̈͂͗͌̎̀̊̓̓̒̎͆̂͆̋̈́̊̅̽̓̒̂̕̚͘͘͘͜͠͠͠ͅả̶̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͕͚͓͎͇͓͇̣̫̳͓̪̩̭͉̻̟͎̖̤̮̲͕̼̞̰̪̠̝̱͉͎̩̳̤̱̥̹̣̲̙̬̭̗̣̪͖̥̖͕̬͓̪͎͎̖̼͕̤̩̦̤͈͇̺̜̘̭̟͇̯̬̱̫̩̝̦̙̰̜͍̥͔͈̗̦̤̫͓̥͎̰̥͉̻͖͈̥̹̥̦̱̝͓̣̬̭͈͕̘̗̤͇̤͙̜̼̺̰͎͖̥̯̼̞̠̞̼̯̣̬̙̜͖̹͇̻̙̭͍̝̞̹͓̻̹̰̮̞͇̙̝̣̤̜͖̬̻̼̠̰̖̮͈̫͉͚̖̬͈̬͇̭̰͛͊̈́̒͌́͆͌̉̔̽̇̿̑̐̈́̄̾̎͗͂̓̔̒͗̾̈̇̎̀̎̀͂͂̊̊̃͗̓̈̈͌̉̑̓̒́̏̑̂͂͆͂͌̓̋̈̇̿̽̉̈́̔̉͛͂́͒̏̉̆́̅̍́̉͑̄̂̑̃̇̃͂̀̆̉͊͊̅̃͆́̈́̈́̄̂́͌͂͗͊͐̂̌̂̈́̇̍̒́̓̓̀͐̎̒̀̽̔̎̃̓͌̈́͋͂̂̽̿̈̋͆̔̔̑͗̓̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅl̴̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̛̛̟̰̰̟̱͕̖͓̞̫̜̘̬͙̼̜̜̭͉͎̭̙̟̳̗̺̥͉͉̤̙͓̹͙͚̱̣͇̠̥̻̲͎̬̬̦̹͕̠̟̗͚͕̲̭̹̺̞̦̞͓̱̙͎̝̮͖̘̝̻͖̻̤̭̩̘̖̭̙̯̹̼͑̋̐͑̃̎̄͗̈́̆͌̀͗́͒̈́́͗̒̽́̋̃̋́̒͐̌̽̍̓́͆̏̍̀̃̐̎͋̋̈́͆̎͒̽̑́̿͒̑̒̐̀̈́̂̍̌̒̏̊̔̏͗̊̔̽͌͒̆͒͒̇̏͒̏̿͐̄͆͂̐̃̓̈̋͛̋̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̫̖̯̭̗͔̜͎͇̩̳̟͚̦̞̳̭̳̊̂̆̽̄̽̓͑̓̈̄̈͑̊͑̔̓̿̀̾̈͒͑̊̆͛͆͂̈̎͆̈́̈́̐̐͂̒̽̓̄͗̈̇͛̔̈́̿͂̐̔͒̅̅̽͆̐̆̿̍̈̇̿̔̂̀͒̈́͊̑́̅̿̎̑̆͘͘̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝d̷̢̡̧̢̛̛͈͕̼̝̲͉̻͈͓̝͈̗͍͓̻͖͔̞͇̦̜̗̠̣̻̬̭̱̻̹͙͍͍̱̰̠͕̳͈̗̜͎̪͔̋̋͛̎͋́͑̏̑̍͐̽͆̇̌́̃̃͆́̆̈́͛̇̍̌̅͗̎͊̌͑͌̊́͗̈́̅̓͑̍͌̽̏̅͆̓̆̄̆͌̈̓͂͗́̑̋̇̒̏̃̔̎͆̓̑̓̈́̅͑̎̾́̔͐̒̄̎̆͛̇͑͑̅̄͛͆̌̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠u̴̧̧̧̢̠̰͎̥̫̖̖͋̓͐̀͐̀̋̈͗̂̀̍̊̃̀̏́́̉̎̕̕̕͘͠͝t̵̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̲̰̦͍͕̘͔̮͎̼͍͇̬͈̫͕̯̞̪͚̭͚͈͉̫͕̟̱̫͔̞̣͉̬̣͈̗̠̺̞̰̳̭͎̳̲̲̱̦̰̫̹͙̗͍͚͈̠̹̖̬͚̪̠̘̱͖̠̭̤̬̭̬̘̤͖̠̯̺͕̯̲̟̝̪̘̤̖̟̭̮͎̪̩͎̬͎̼͈̘̰̯͙̮̖̙͇̙̥̤͚̭̪̯͇̹̻̹͙̹̙͍̺͍̥̻̥̲̭̱̣̖̦͕̖̗̙͙̩̯͙̺̪̤̯̳͎͑̔̀͑͌̈̋̈́̈̄͑̍͗͗̏͋̂̀̌͗̿̋̐̈́͐͐̈́͊̎̂̉͗͗͒́͋́̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅÿ̶̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̧̢̛̜̺̱̮͎͈̫̭͔̦̜͖̭̺͖̙̲̥͓̥̣̠͙͚̰̟͍͇͙͍͓̹̼̖͎̥̜̩̲͓͉͓̞͉̭̝̜̘̟̪̙̯̳̟͉͍̲̞̩̳̪̻̮̩͇̙͖̫̟͕̼͕̪͇̻̩͓̬̝̘̜͔̼̠̟̜͎̺̪͎̥͙̯͚̲̦̫̻͙͉̲̥̟̥͍͔̼̮̰̣̫̜͙͖̦̹̤͙̥̗͓͇͓͎͓͔͙͉̳͍̮̣̹̗̖͚̘͖̭̰̤̹̰̹̠̭̘̘̥̻̤̣̤̘̩̟̞̰̻̞̠͓̪́͋̌͊̿̀͂̇͐̿͑́͋͒̍͂͆͊̾̆̊̈̿̈́͋͂̔̈́̎͗̈́̍́̀̆̿̀͂̎̾͒̓̓̉͋̅̅͆̒͐́̓̔̒̎̀͌̍͛͛̃͐́͗̿̔̔͋̔͂͌̽̔́͐̄̾̄͊̎̈́̐̽̇̌͗̍̊͑̐̌̑̎̋̋͆̍̈́̿̓̇̋̏̎͋̂̾͊͋͑̆͗̌̏̄͋̔͊͊̌̀̍͐̉̿̔͐̀͌̇͗̒̐͆̀̀̀̌͗͐̏̍͛͛̏͂͋͂͋̐̊͗͒̑͗̇̆̎̾̐̒͐̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̞̖͖͔̳̳̻͇͈͉̘̤̥͖̦̪̦̱̠̝͕̦̝̰̟̗̮̩̲̪̯̝̪̩̱̮̼̭̣̳̳̫͉̫͉͍̣͇̰̩̟̘̩̥̪̞̬̘̘̱͍̱̗̪̯̠̥̗͎̜̺͔̣͖͓̼̯̼͙̰̪̻̜̫̻̻̟̤̯̩̬̬̰̱͖̺̹̣͕̼͓͎̜̘͔̯͉̓̋̂͆̈́̅̀̍͂͐͗̀͆̅͒̏̑͊́̆̒̈́͗͋̀̒͗̏̐̂̄̓̄̅́̍̒̔̑̏̓̂̀̑̋͑̽̔͐̾̅̈́̏͆̋̓̅̋̍̐̀̾̍̿̔̉͒͑͗̏́̈͗͌̅͗͌̈́̎̌̊̈́̔͊̄͆̾̄̈̏̓̈͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅḁ̸̡̢̨̡̡̛̝̻͖̣̳̖̪̞͍̝̩̳̯̖͎̲̗̜̥̤͙̠̻͖͙͖̮͎̠͇̤̺̖̪̦͕̝̹͍̪͈͕͕̜̖̲̜̥̲͎̤̩̞͉͎̯͍͉͈̰̀̐͊̊͗̾̎̃̈̂͂̃̈͊͗̕̚͜͝͝ͅŗ̶̢̡̛̛̛͈̮͍̺̣̩͎̳̯̩̜̮͇̝̪̺̠̮̰̼̰̟̱͕̩̻̩̹͖̱͔̞̪̭͈͈̽̈́̊̄̓̅̈́͐̆̌̍̐͛̂̋̓̂́̀͂̇̎̐̂̒̾̆̓́̅͗͆͆̆̀͐̊͋͐̈́͐̏̃̓̌̾̽̓̑̅͒̓̋̑̐̌͑͂͆͋̀̄́̀̽͆̒͋̎̐̔̔̐̍̏̓́̈̊̑̂͂̽̊́̄͑͌̉̍̆̀̏͊̿̂͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅơ̵̛̛̳̤̈́̋̉̍̒͑͊͂̂͆̓̀͑̆̒͋̇̉̍̈̐̋̈́͊̈́̌̇̉͋̒͐͊̀̈́̎̓͛̓̾̽̒̎̎͂̒̂̽̐͂̆̇̅̌̀̏̒̃̒̓̾̇́̄̀̃̆̑̓͗͂̋͂͛̑̽̈́̎͌͌͊̏͗͋̾͐̀̍̋̅̈́̈̄͛̆̀̎̉̈͒́̎̈́́̾̄̅͆̌͌̐̾̀̏̓̈́̿͗͑́̿͂͋͌̂̃̃̋̃́̑̿͂͆̈́͗̊̋̏͛̄̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝u̵̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̩̦̫̻͕̹̗̝̯̘̲̱̬͚̘̣̘͕͎̼̞̰̺̱̠͍̺̘̞̮͇̱̳̺͇̹̫̭̥̱͇͇̟̫̗̼̯͎̲͚͚͚̰̖̪͈̪͎̟̱̼̙̩͉̣̤͉͖̱̠̹̰̻̻̮͇̖̻̣͓̼̪͙͕͎̫̳͙̥̭͕͙͖͔͕̝̪̙̗̯̳̗̪̠̰̯̞̘̫̝̝͉̬͔͈̺̩̞̣̫̞̤̭̬̟͉̩͙̞̭̳̻̫̲̠̰̼͎̹̲̥̺̯͚̯͕͍͕̪̠̲̞̣͙͍̥̦̲̟͚̺̥͓̯̜̣̫͉̱̓́̈́̏͗̆̐̄̂̀̒̇͌̓̇̎̃̄̍̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅň̸̛̠̱̘̳͔͗̑̀̀̎̉̔̌͑̿̋͊͒͊͊̿̒́̔͒̈̆́͌͐͗̈́̀̌͑̾̄̊̅͂̍̃̓͊̎̔̃̽̂͒̎̎͂̈́͌̍͛̽̎͆̇̏̈́̍͒̈́̆́̉̑͛́͒̀̄̐̐̌̀̽́͋̌̒̎̄̓̾̅̈́̒͒͒͗͌̓̋̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝d̵̡̛̛͎͉̫̳̬̻̤̮̳̣̫͉̱̂́̿̉̽͊̋͗̊͑̽̀̈́̂͆͆̇̆̍̅̿̀͛̈́̍̈́̚͜͝͠͝ͅ ̷̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͓̦͈̪̰̹̝͚͈̘̗̠͙̯͙͎̞̠̠̼̠̙̯̪̮̜̤̬͈̫̼̗̝̺͖̙̜̖͈̭̤̣̟͚͈͍̥̫̼̩̥̦̤̟͛̽̉̌̄̉͗̾̐͒̽͋̏̀̿̀̽͛̈́̅͊̀͐̈́̅̆́̑̈́̃̂̐̃̓̿͒͐͊̈̾̌̊̑͆̒̆͛̉̿͊͛̍̏͊̀̎͂̌̏͐̾͆̑̇͒͑͛̽̇͌͑̓̍̅͊͋́̌̔̀̀͌͐̆̇̋̃́̈̎̏̃̾̈̃̆̃͊̓̒͒̈́̑̀̏̎́̏̅̾͑̒̏͋̀̾̊̎̑̅̒̿̑̀̅̀̄̽͂̓͋̅͊͌͗̈́̀̔̐̄͊̑̉̉͋̒̐̀͂̀͊̀̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠h̴̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̡͍͉̯͚̣̰̯͉̤͓̹̭̰̳̖͇̘̬̞̩̠̜͈͈͓̩͇̠̦͕͓͍̮̜͚̫͍̬͍͍̝̱͕͇͙̩̙̯̗̼̜͎͕̻̰͈͔̹̺̖̻̬͕̞̣̤̼͍̥̲͙̳͙̤̬̮̘͖̱͎̳̜̣̰͙͍̲̗̠͔̱̝̰̯̻̗̯̗̯͙̣͆̂͐̈́͋̆͆̀͌͗͂̌̽̀̒̊̓̊̇̓͂͑̎̏̿̈̈́̅́̔̿͊͗͊̏̽͑̌̐̌̈̊͛̄̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̸̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̩̜̞̩̯̲̞̪͓̘̻͉̯̥̫̹͇̫̻͇̘̲̭̝̹͖̬̙̟̥̹͚̗̜̻͖̝͚̗͓͙̻̯͕̪͍̟͓̲̺̩̮͔̦͇̫͇̞͓̤͕̰̱̲̙̫̲̩̩̗̖̭̣͙̭̠̲͇͍̙̗͇͙̖͉̮͈͙̲̰̱̫̜̯̬̰̣̯̫̱̗̜̮̠̠̤̯̼̰̟̘̤̝͎̪͖̳̟̙̞̭̜͓̳̬̻͈̠͕̬̦̘̬̲͖͓̑͋̓̅̔̔̈́͋̅͂͆̂̓̉̅̔͋͛́̈́̓̊̿̈́̆͌̈́̏̎͗̄͂̒̌̒̾̓̓̐̍̄͊̒́̈́̇̑̋͑̒̍̈̓͒̏̓̇̎̈́̅͑̊͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅr̶̢̰̪͉̱̙̥͎̣̥̭̞̺̱̪̻͈͕̭̣̩̻̤͊̓̀̉́̄̾̌̋̀̅̉̌̇̄̆̎̐̀̈̔̆̌͛͒̾̓̎͌̎̊̋͒̋̊̒̀̇̔͒͂͌̎͒͆̉̃́͐͆̑͑͊̊͌̋̔̀͒͒̃̿̈́͑̐̓̿͌̔̉̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅè̵̡̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̺̳̺̠̠͙̩̝̲̬̹̼̼̺̟̺̤̲̲̯̦̗̘̘̻̗̯̰̗͚͔̘̥͎̣͉̮̭̦̳̻̳̖̹͖̖̤̼̣̺̖̝̼̩͓̜͍͙̪̘͍̠̞̱̼̠͎̫̦͈̯͈͇̺͈̞͙̼̥̺̺̹̪̩̦̗̖͇͖̜̲̭̜̠̥̮̥̹̟̺̝̱͕̩̻̥̰̺̭͓͈̯͇̠̖̼̭̼͇̫̗̯͇̹̗̠͈̺͖̘̦̣̣͚̞̬͕̜̩̮͚̼̻̫̣̰̯̭̮̖̺̭͚͙̟̹̳̹͋̇͌̂̃̌̐̒͐̔̌̂͌̈̓͂̃̊̉̐̍̎̌̏̌̇̒͒͊̅̿̃͊̂̿̈́̔̇͂̂͑̅͛͒̒͑͐̇̓́̈́̉̀̌̇̿̽̌͗͋̍̓̔͛̿̅̄̋̿̅̉͊̒̽͌͛̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̧̨̛͉̦͙̮͈̰̮̳̪̹͚̞̗̬̤̘͎̩̟̣̲̣͇̪͚̳̥͓̣̱̜͙͍̞̮̳̳̽̍̇͊̌͐͗͂͛̿̒͐̏̀͊͆͊̍͌͂́͑͑̽̊́̐̊̎̀̾̓̀̔̍̑͐̍̎̉̇͋̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝s̶̢̧̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̺̰͙̤̰̪̰͍͚͚̘̖̳̣̹͕͈͈̘͉̫͖̮̠̹̯͈̩̟̳̥̮̥̘̤̣̝̦̗̳̫̝̟̯̰̦̳̘̺͚͎͙̭̤̣̗̠̬̻̻͔̗̠̟͓͎̠̹̬͈̪̻͙̺͉̹̫͎̼͙͓͇̖̳̯̩̠͈͍͎̞͇̯̘͚̝̰̼̣̞̼̗͙̱̮̹̻̤̺͚̞̘̲̣̜͖̼͎̥̝̹̼̩̮͍͍̯̤͉̯̹̙̞͓̟͎͓̯̠͉̜͙̖̱͈̦̬͉̼̩̞̤͖̹͍͚̱̰͕̭̘̟̣̾̊̈́̂̀̈́̊́̅́̒͗̀͌͛͒̽̓̊̎͆̋͑́̿̊̀̓̉͂̿̄̿̄̔͂̂̿͊́̿̅̏̂̌́͆̆̀͒̈͋͆́̈́̌̆̋͗̅̔͐͌̆͂̀̉̒̂́̊͒͊̋̃̍͒̎͂͗̓́̑̅͆̊̿͆̒̽͐̑̐͗̄͒̀̓̍̅̍̀̅̌̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅḣ̶̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̭̭̥̦͙̺̠̺̯͔̣̬͈̠̪̬͈̠͎̻̰̞̜̗̤̹͖͇̲̤̰̞̰̺͍͇͎̦̖̩͕͇̦̫̞͎͍͔̬̟̼͇͔̫̠̟͈͙̳̪̙͈̱͚̦̥̟̱͕̪̤͓̦̯̖̮̹̤͎͕̣͉̙̘̩͙̻̦̬̬̲̪̘̬̘̰̳̜̺͕͎̰͖̠͕̣̗͙͖̰͇̯̟͈͙͉͚͇͙̞̤̫̣̞̝̯̗̝̤̭̻̟̝̮͍̲̩͖̙̫͉̞̣̥͉̩͈͈̺̟̬̳̜̭͙̩̠̣̞̝̥̪̝̤̓̎͗̇͊̂͑͐̇́͑̀̂̄͊̎̋̉̈̌̃́̇̎̅́͑͌̍͌̀̈́̏͑̈́͑͂̇̽̂̈́͂̈́̂̈͑̓̊͊̍̉̄̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̶̨̢̨̨̧͇̝͖̩̹̫̙͕̰̞̰͇͇͚͔̳͚̯̫͓͔̻͕̱̭͇̯̳̹̦̞̙̙͕̟͎͚̺͖̭̙̹̮̤̺̥͉͚̞̟̻̪̦̖͙͍̙͙͓̼͍͔̠̥̞̣͖̙̟̥̹͈̘̻͕͓͔̬̬̣̱̺̜̠̜̝̲̮̘̫̩͈͚̞̯̫̞͎͈͖̫̣̘͎̖̥̻̙̙̥̺͓̗͖̭̙̩̭̥̝̙̲̺̪̣̼͇̱͔͍̫̦̬̙̘͔͓͙͕̥͙͇̝̏̈́̋̈́̈͊̾͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅư̷̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̛͚͈̼͇͓̟̳͚͖̳͇̜͓̺̖̣̤͇̝̯̬̞̺̭͍̘͔͔̹͚̲̹̮̘̜̗̟̬͓͕̬̖̻͍̩͎̬͓̬̥͓̟̗͔̳̞̱͓̳̩̫̖̩̻̟͔͉͉̝͖͓̪̗̲̠͚̺̜͎̫͚̻͇͉̞̩̰͈̩͍͓͇͓̰̱̺͎̜̺̗͓̲̘̭̰̱͇͍̖͓͔̲͎̭̞̼̫̯̖̯̼͓͓͔̬̻̪̭̯̜͚͉̪͓͚̜̖̻̜͙̜̟̼̜͎͇͔̜̞͗̒̊̇̏͌̈́̔̊̿̇͗͒̊͌̃͋̽͒̂̏̈̀́͆̅̀͑̌͋̇͛͑͌͆͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̧̢̞̝̻̻̠̲̝͎̗̜̗̭̻̻̘̲̮͎̫̱͎͎̯̦̪͇̹̳͍̭̯̱̤̮̱̩̯̭̭̺̒͜͝͝ͅͅd̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̘͉͇͆̀̈́͑͐̅͒̉̄́͌̆̉̽̃̔̿̉͌͗̄̅̏̐̀̊̒͂̈́̏́̅̾͛̿͑͂̏̒̓͌̾̿̈́́̅̀͋̓̔̽̓͋̇̂̏̔́̏͐̉̔͗̌́͆́͒́̅̔̐̀͗̄̈́̂̀͛͛̽́̿̄̄̎̈̀̏̓͛̒̒̉̃̄̒̔̐̔͐͆̎̀͌̾̅͑͐̊̄̅͐͛̿̀͒̍̊̓̆̽̊̋̊͐̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̘͇̺͚̩̝̭̖̞̻͙͓̭̗͍̩̱̠͔̭̲̗͇̯̹͍͙͚̪͇͎͕̟͈̹͚̭̯̮̥̜͎̟̪̼͍̞̞͚̙̫̦͖̤̼̺̜̭̫̦̼̯͇̝̳̠̟͓̻̻̥͎̟͕̬͓̼̜̩̭̪͚̰̦̝̥̗͉̳̻̟̯̤͉̲͉̘͚̤̹͚͓̲̙̬̖̪̲̝̥̜̱͎͚̜̺̳̦̜̠̘̦̯̹͓͉̞̗͖̲͓̳͇̝̘̗̩͍̩͇͔̪̙̬̹̘̝̘̻̹͚̣̝̥̦͍͓͙̳̪̠̗̰̮̻̮͓̼̖͈͓̤͍̼̪̞͚̯̐̈̑̈́̆̔̓̈́̑̓̈́̿͋̄̒̐̈͊̾̅̀̍̽̌̊͆͐̐̔̈̒̈̆͊̿̋͗̾͌̾̾͋̌̀̄̐̀̾͛͑̅́̃̽̊̂̆͂̅́́̔̑̽̂̔̈́́͗̓́̊̎̌̿̔̾̇͊̌͑̈̍̒͗̓̀͌̈̄͒͊̒̎̍̂͋̋͛̃͑͐̃͊̄͐̿̏̄̓͋̑̽̀̒͊͋͛͂̀́̾̅̓͑̇̋͌͌͑͌̌̋̒̀̋̃̔̓̈́̍̉̑̋̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅg̸̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̰͔̲̼͉̘̮͍͖͎̰̻̲̥̀͐̀̀͐̈̏͛̿͗͐̈́͌̈͌̄̍̿̉̋̃̓͒̂̔͗̈́̾͛̉̀̈́͆͂̾́̀̾͒̉͊̃̋̋̑̽͗̂́͌̓́̓͋̍̎͑̏̉́͆̂͋͊̈́̄͆̈́́̉̍͋̇̎̈͑͒̂̀͌͗͆̊̃̃͒̆́͂͛͆̍̇̎͂̒͛̍̊͐͊̇͐̑͒͑́́̈́͒͑̇̎̔̊͆̏́̄̈́̑̀͑̋̽̅̔̎̍͐̈̄͒̄͌̇̑̐̈́͑̾̎̓̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ĕ̴̢̢̡̛̛͚̗̳̯̙̥̪͈̠̤͓̜̘̳̖̯̱͖̫̥̯͉͍̖̮̼͎̙͈̦̩̘̺̼̯̯͎̞̜̟̖̦͖̤̺͕̫̳̮̥̻̼̥̪̘͌́́̎̽̿͊͐͌̂̂̓̑̑͋̀̀̓̾̃́͆̌̔̾̇́̇͛̈́̽͛͛̿͗̊̀̍͂͛̇̑́̄̑̅̔̄̇̎́̓̈̊̍̔̏̉̎̀͋̈́̒̉̽̀̓̆̈͂̎̉̍̈̄̂̀͐̚̕͘̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅt̸̡̧̨̧̛̹̼̞͚̳͇̞̬̙͓͔̼̝̬̫̗̮̲̪̜̰̩̱̻̹͖͖̮̣͓̮̫͉͎̝̖̮̞̞̝̳̦̘͈̦̟̳̠̲̮̼͕͓͉̘̣̯̹͈͉̫̯̜̩̜̫̦͚̝̫̼̮͙̝̲̠͔̝̄͆͐́̀̂͆̿̉̄̓̈́̾̈̀̂́̃̅̍̀̊̎͒̈̏̎̅̾̍̄̒̔̃̂̓͗̀̓̑̆̿̌̆̾͒̓̍̈͛͛͐͒̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̺̱̥͚̮̞̻̜͖̺̪̯͈͙͓̞͈̖̩̼͔̦͖̯̞̳̯̖̪̱͇̩̘̫̭̻͇̹͍̺̖̰̼̮̞̦̲̰̪͓̬̤̻͖̤̠̬̥̣̯̬̖͖̰͙̯̬̫̟̦͙̯̺̲̫̩͙̺̱̳̰̦̦͙͖̟̝̙̣̖͓̩̣̳͈̙͚̪̤͖̳̤͓̣̬̤̙͕̭̥̰̖͍̖̙͓̣͕̹͚̩̳̼̘̖͓͓̣̻̩͈͍͗̔̽̃̎͆͛̽͂̃͌͌̀̔̏̀̑͛̿̆̐̉̐́̇͗́̐͊̃̽̆̅͐̂͛̄͂͛͐͊̄͂̈́͂͌̽͛̽̈́̈́͛͋͗̈̓͛̋̂̌̌́͂̋͑͊̏͊̏́̑͊͆͌͆̄̉̅̀̏͌̐̄̿̀̈́̃͊̎̀̾̑̑̆́͋͗̀̏̈͗͑̀́̓̈́͑̆̍̋̋̀͐͌̈̾̀́͒̓̈͆͊͊̏̅̔̀̆̃̆̔̽́̽̐͗̑͂̈́͑̂̎͊͐͑͋̍̈͑̋͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅw̶̨̨̻̝͔̭̝̪̃͂̉͆̈̒͒̔̐̓̎̎̂̃̂̑͂̀̆̀͗̃̊̒̾̇̈́͑̂͌͌͆̅̋̑̀̈̇͐̐̌̑͊̉̋̋̄͗̃̍̆̆̑̇͗̎̿͆̀̃̇̕͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͠ͅr̴̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̝̗̩̘̲̮͚̱̰̹̘̳̰̣̲̘̲̖͚͉͚̪͔͕͍͔̞͓̦̙̻̬̣̟̬̳̻͉̹̥͎͚̭̭̟͍̤̩̣͙̠͈͉̩̥̬̫͖̜̬̜̠̻̮͙̗͉͈̤̝̤̱̣̯̞̼̲̤̣̞̖̰̰̘̬̻͇̝̙̺̪̱̟̘͉͚̞͕̯̼̱̞̬̯̣̘̬̯̫͍̰͇̩̦͓͇̭͉̼͚̜͓̭̞̉̓̽͑̈́̄͑̔̃̈́͌͆̑̌̍̿͗̀́̈́͛̈́̒̍̒̈́̾́̈̒̆̔̈̓̿́̎̓̏̐̌̈́͒͗̅̽̂̍̔̉̒̂́̓͛̃͂͊̊̓̌̉͒͆̀̎̉̂͑̎͒͋̀͌̍̓́̔͊̀̇̑̀̈́́̃̊̇́̅̄̑̃͗̓̇̈́͆͗̀̔̍̔̐͋͂̇̊̓̊̀̄̂̊͂̈͆͐̀͆͒̔͂̈́͂͊̿͗͒̐̀͑̔̌͋̈́̄̾̈́̉̏͋͗̀̉̔̓̎̐̂̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̢̢̢̧̢̛̟͙̣̹͈͚͇̞̰̝͙̖͔̲̥̤̻̝͉̳̯͚̼͖̞̖̯̰̦̠̦̿͌́̇͛̿͛̊̽̏́̔̉̿̀͂͂̈́̉̎̔̇̎̍̔͐͑̋͑̾͗́̽͆̐̔̐͋͂̓͗̓̎̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅţ̴̧̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̭͕̱̝̺̬̯̝̫̘̟̯͎̫̬̼̯̟̲͙͔̣͍͉̪̺̤͓̝̹̜͕͙̟̜̲̘̝͙̬̻̰͍̣͚̳̖̭͖̤̤̹̗͔͍̗͚̗̳̲̹̰̪͔̠̠͖̬͔͚̩̰͙͓̬̘̠̬̼͉͔͇̩̝̮̯̞̝͙̠̻͔͕͙̘̣̞̪̤̻̠͇̲͕͕͙̤̥̺̘̰̹͔̤̘͕͖̺̠̩̳̯͈̟̟̞̩̞̼̦͚̙̹̘̙̤̟̝̺̯͓̻̖̯̣̠̼͚̹̲͔̻̩̺̮͉̺̥͙͓͓̱͎̪̦̙̝̠͎̯̩͇̆͂̐̽͛͘͜͜ͅͅͅt̷̢̧̧̨̛̹̺̲͈̝̖̳̖̼͇̲͚̮͕̞̪̱̲͎͉͕͍̬̣̳̠̯̠̼̪̞̗͈̳̬̲̘̻̃̑̆̿̈́̓̃̂̒͑̌̍̇̓̊̅͑̏͗̉̎̊̏̂̾́̏̊̀͒̍̿̿͌͌̐͛̀̕̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḛ̶̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̩̮̟͍̫̺̠̺̯̥̺̲̰̲̙̠͈̝̖̬̰͉̩̰̰͚̣̯̺̺̲̙̞̲̭͓̣͙͚̣͖̻̮̥̞͙̱̳̫̪̩̥̳̲̙̗̩̩͖̯͔̝̣̘̬̙̖͔͔̙̩̭̠͔̦̻͖̬̟̦͙̼̫͉͚̜͓̟̺̖͇̱͉̟͍̪̪̖͈͇̩̰̝̬͎̪͇̺̻̩̻̳̗̻̤͔̩͙͉̜̫̝̹̻͓̱͉̯̞̮̱͓͖̗̳̥̮͉̮̜̦͕͔̘̖̗͎̖̦̪̺̱̟̪̦̟͉͓̼̟̺̳͉͉̖̮͉̊̏̎̊͑͛͛̀́͆͑͛̇̃͆̊̊̃͒̉͐̓̽͌̆̂̓̊͌́͐̎̈́̀̏̆̑͛̈́̓̂̔̂̅͌̂̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̨̧̛̛̗̰̘̞͍̰̘̫̭̞̥͎͕̱̭̗̗̩̞͈̖̣̻͍̺͉̮̬̖̫̼̭͔̤̩͉̲̰̝͔̮̺͍͔̘̟͊̈́͒͐̈́͑̈̇̉̃̀́̆́̄͑̏̑̔̾́̈́̑̀̃̎͛̊̏̍̂͆̉̄̀͑̈̈́͒̽́̓͋̈̌̔̇̊̐͊̉̃͊̑͒̓̈́̆̈́̀̐͒̈́̆́́́̀̈́̀̂̎̄̅͛̀̓̽̀̓̿̀̒̅͋͒̄͒́͒̍̂̀̀̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ ̸̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̛͍͓̥̰̠̰͈̗̲̼̣̖̺̩͉͍̖̱̰͓͙͉̦̟̺̗͚̗͓̲̲̟͚̹̲̠̘͉̝͖͇͉͇̥̣̘̻̘͓͙̫̯͖̠̠̯̖̥̩̰͉͚͓̥̫̜͉̲̼͔̬̝͚͖̩̲̖̯̬͙̮̣̼̠̹͖͙͊̽̏̀͂́͐̓͊̍̅̓̀̔́̏͐̌̃̐̅̍͊̌̈́͂̎͂͑̆̈́̀̽̅̓̌̄̾̀̅̒͛̋͌͂̌͌͛̅͛̊̐̊̓̂̓̂̔̓̆̔̊̄̊̃̎̿̅̔̌̍̽̈́̇̔͛͛̐̈͆̋̌͒͂̈̄̉̃̈́̈́̈́̃̈̅̅͑̾̇͌̎̃̆͛̐̅͛̌́͆̊́̏̈́͑͗̋͂͌̐͒̀̾͒̐̈́̌̐͗̐̉̎͐̔͊́̐̿̉̽̈́̿̎͒͗̀̊̉̃̎̉̏̑̆͛̔̑̌̒̑̌̈̂̃̎͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ų̴̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̯͖̫̗̯̯͎̮̟͔̯͚̬̬͉̙̣͇͔͉̹̠̜̪͚̙͈͎̟͕̝͚̥̹̣̣͔̮̦̰̳̗͍̥̗̪̯̮̘̹̤̬̺͇͕͕̝̖̻̲̦̠̞͍͉͖̤̭̱̯̲̣̟̘̞͓̠̫͙̝̩̜̟̳̗̪̱͕̯̠͍̞̺̙̩̥̝̩̻̫͍̻̬̩͔̣͚̯̯̬̦̺͙̜͕͈͖̻̲͖͚̘̺̝̲͈̟̠̘̗̟̖͈͖͔̲̹̪͖̯̻̠̜̻̞̼͍̳̦̻̫̱͚̦̜̗̳̼̹͙̫̦̥̜̝̹̙͙̲̦̏̃͗͊̃̾̔̈̒͆̒͆̎̀̓͐̅͗̾̏́̃̂͊̋̿͋͌̌̊́͋̈́̾̇͋͋̈̈́̈́̈́̔̄̎̓̒̃̃̈́̇̅͊͆͑́̃̽͐̒́̋́͐̔͐̔̍̍̆̑̔͋̿̌͌͋̉̈́͊̒̍̈́̉̔̃͑̽͌͑͐̓͌̂͗̑̃̈͊̇͋͆̓͐͋̀̋̇͋̈̐͋͊̉̋̈́͗̽͗̈́͊̂͆̀̋͛͒̋̉̈͋̀̍̂̑̽͆̄̓̾̽̽͑̾̏̃͌͋͐̓̋̽̊͐̅̓͂̀̐͋̾̅͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅp̴̡̛̛̛͈͓̽͐̄̒̑͐͗͆͒̇̃͌́͆̈́̄͊͌̈́́͊̇͛̀̈̈́̇̍̔͆̋̊̿̋̅̐̒́̓͑̎̀̈́̍̑̏̐̓̈̇̇̂̐̆̈̈́͊̂̓͐͋̊̒͛͒̈́͒́̅͐̈̀̂̂̔̿̇̆̀̓̄̊̈́̀̽̄̊͆̌̇͌̆͒̂̊͛̔͗̏̊́̓͂̆̓̅̇͒̏̆͂́̄̒̊͐̎̏̃̆͗̒͐̐̒̽̀̽̏́͂̈̌̂̓̀̊͗̇͂̾̄̆́̇̇̃̽̌́͑͊̔͂̌̔̇̄͋̽͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝,̶̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̗͉͙͈̩͉͉̰̪͍̙͉͔̞̯͎͈̙͇̥̣̻͍͈̰͓̮̗̺̖̱̼̣̞͕̼͓͖̥̲̦͚͈̪͉͙̺͙͚͉͔͍̜̣̰̼͈̮̰̝̜̩̣̹̩̼̗͔̩̩̜͓̖̞̗̼͎͎͙̬͎̰͍̤̼̤͓̳̭̗͍̗̳͖̖̰̳̝͓͎̦̘̰̖͍̦̤̘͇͙͈͉̮̥͔͈̲̟̪̫̝̙͙͓̻͍̘͖̣̹̭͍̫̟̦͙̪͚̲̗͈̤̯̤͎͔̳̠̫͙̿̏̍̌͊̏̎̓͂̿̿́͑̑̓̂̅̃͋̽͋̃̉͛̈́̂̋̈̀͒̈́̀͌̃͊͆̌̎̌̐͆͋̀͒͐̒̈́́̐́̏͒̎͆̌̏̏̓̏̀̓̾͗̌͐̑̐͋͗̉̈́̾̆̔̽́̂̿͊̀͗̔́̽͊̈́̀̃̈́̍̌́̇́̏̎̏͆̔͌́͋̒́̐̊͌͆͋̐̀͊̄̿͐̌̇͆͐̍͒̂͆̂̾̏̄͂̇̀̆̏̇̌͑͒́͌͋̈́̈́̽̿̔̀̊̄̃͑͂̆̐̃͊̔̏̐̊͂̋̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̣͍̪̦̞̟̦̗̺̮̤̱̖̼͉͔̺̪̟̣̘̞̬̟̰͇͚̯̱͈̺̥̺̭̟͓̲͚̤̹̳̻͇̮̲͙̳̞̙̱͚̫̟̹̞̹̝̗̝̺͓̤̹̖̝͉͙͔̠͔͖̬͉̤͈̲͔̪̪̹̙͎̗̦̈́̈́͋̏̀͌̾̋̋͌̓͗͑͒̀̑̊̅͒̀̐͋̈́͌̈́͒̿̉̔͊͋̇͂͊̃͋̀͐̎̂́̈́̇̓͐̈́͒̇́̒͗̅̾̅́̓́̑́̈́̓͛̀̔̑̅̄̄̀̇͒̉̀̎̾̿̉͛́̄͐̌̃̊̇̓̈́̓̑̾͌̅̓̿̍̇̏̀́̂̌̔͑̇̿͋̀͋͊͋̎͌̊͌̑͋̂̆͌̓̎͌̀̄͌̿̃͂̂͋̐́͋̋̽̽̐̆̓͊̆̄͆̀͗͊͆̎́̈͐͗͂̅̾̃̽̾̇͐̓̎͊̈́̍̔̄͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅb̵̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̛̛̜͈̻̥̪͍̮͎̻͎̼͇͎̤̺͙̺̯͉͔͇͚̭͖̫̳̘̠̤͍̪̫̠̟̟̪̩̘̣̞͔̤͇̖̗͈̟̠̻̼̪͇͙̗̺͎̫̩͕̤̟̺̹͇̝̼̥̼̰͇̣͇̖͖̬̭̮͙͇̪̬̳̖̲̣̞̗́̉͌̃͑̏̍̇́͗̌̐͂̅̒̆͗̂͗̍̇̀̃̿̄̄̈̀̔̈́͋͋̈́̒̅̓̎͛̽̂̍̓͌̋̈̉̅̋̇͂̃́̄̉̈̑̊̍͑̈́́̊̔̽͂̊̏̈́̓́́̐͊̓͒͆͊̀̐̒̐̑̇͑̾̇̉͌͒̐̆̍͐̐̽͒͂̊́͛̽͑̈́̋̾͊̑̌̍̂́͆͋̒̂̈͐͛̎̒̌̔̀͊̽̃̒̏͒̔̓͒̓͊̀̅̍̈́̾̋͊̃͐͊́̆́̆̍͑̄͛̽̀̄͋̀͂̎̌̈́̂̊̇̇̒̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅư̸̡̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̛̦̘̘͚͇͙̰̣̰̬̝̰͚̭̙͈̙̰͕̹̹͔͓̹͓̝̗̱͈̪̞̭̦̖̰͚̥̩̗̬͇͉͕̰͔͕̻̺͍̼̘̖̞̰̗̟̯̠̼͈̼̜͚͖͕̜̲̟͇̲͕̻̟͈̦͚̜̜̲͍̟͇̳͈̻̗̻̻̙͓̦͆̄́̌̐͒̈̈́̊̅̉́̔͌̀͐͋͐͛̉̄̇̅̈͆̓̈́̋̉̓͋̍͑̎̍̓̀͆̂͌̈́̿͗́̎͆͗̊͆̈͌̀̈̀̃́̊̑̈̌͛̀͒̈́̿̉̅̊̓̌̾̎̑̀̀̈́̈́̅̾̒̑̌̾̇̋̈́̽́̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̡̧̩̟͔̥̜̭̦͇̫̞̠̤̮͖̬͙̟̹̠͈̪̥̜̹͕͚̼̞͚̭̝̖̖̮͔̗̤̬̙̰͚͈̱͓̬̻̥͈̞̻̤̠̞͖̮̮̼̣̠̼͖̬͚̠̤͎͕͔͕͈͉͖̑̈́̍͑̇̌̚͜͜͜͜ͅ ̸̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̹̬͎͕͈͇̘̗͉̞̹͉̪͎̖̰̺̪̙͙̖͎͙̯̘̟̱̪̺̺͙̦̩͔̺̰̗͖̙̙̫̗̞͖͉̩̮̣̝̥̦̦͓̦̞̥̣͇̟̰͉͎͇͈͚̲̫̯̘͓͔͓͎̪͕̗̬͇̦̭̩̟̫͇̦̙͍̝̞̫̹̝̪͍̲͔̻̘̠̗͇͖̦̥̼̤̼̭̖̬̯̳̫̥̪̬͈̣̳͓̖̹̙͇̳̳̰̫̝̝͉̪̠͉̫͓̯͓̰̖̮͉͔̣̥͚̞̩͇̘͇̊̒̍̾͑̔̄͗́̉̿̂̈́͌̑̉̿͛̄̆͊͑̍̔̔͒̂̔͂̉̌̾̑̐̏́̓̌̓̅͊̈̄͆̍̄̀͐̈́̓́͊͊̈̍̓̈́̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĮ̵̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̞̯̬͎̝̬̪̯̰͖̤͉͓̥͇̹̦̟̩͓͚̳̼̜̹̼̖͓͓̲̗̥̟̠͔̬̘͖͍̲͇͚͔̰̦̭̺̥̭̯͍͙̞̦̖͔͕͚̝̰̭͓̬̙͖͎͇̲̟͌̿̏͂͊̀̅̏͋̍̓̓̃͊̌̍̈́͑̑́̊͋̏͐͑̓̋̊̄̔̽̊͆̿̓̾̎̐̀̓́͋͛͊͆̐͆͊̂̑̾̀͑̀͊̾̈̐̒́̂͗̓͑̈̇͑̍̑̀̓͂̅̾͂͆̍̾̂̆̈́͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ'̸̛̖̳̺̤͎̭̤̦̪̲͈̲̼̫̮̇̾̅̈́̒̓̈́̋̐̊̒́̒̓͌̓̊̌̌͛͂̉̓̈́̂̂̋͑͆̎̽́̌́̀̒͌͊͌̀̌͂͆̌͋̄̈́̇̌́͂̾̀̑̂̀̒͌̄̽̋̉̌̾̉͌͘̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠m̸̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̹̣̲̪̠̯̝̖̪͓̱̭̹̠͓̪̺͇̼͉͉̺̲͙͇̜͖̠̱̣̭̯̱̞̗͙̹̰̰͙̠͖̻̪̥̺̲̰̹̝̹͚̲͉̻̟͎̦͍͖̥̺̰͉̗̤͔͙̣̰̖͎̞̣̘̺̙̞͓̭͇̩̜͇͕̰̤͙͖̩̜̟̫̲̫̤̯͔̽̌͗̍̓͊̋́̀͛͑̌͛̎̈̔̀̽̏̏̇̄̑̓̐͛̐̔̑͒̒̀̊̒̊̈́̍̎̂̄̿̀̅̄͆͂̐͊͑͛̀̈́̿̊̄͋̍͐̇̉̏̉̏̐͒̈͌̀̿̾͐̈́͒͗̂̈̽̉̇͂̿͗̋̐̋̈́̍́͗͐̒̊̊̍̌̄̇̔̅͆̎̾̑̌̓̍̔̑̅̔͑̋̀̏̍͒̐̃̿͑̅̓͒̓̍̉͛̆̔̒̌̓̏͛̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̛̛͖̺̜̳̯̪̰̲̺̜͚̳̤̜̦̠̝͍͉͔̗̲̪̹̞̪̱͈̙͍͎̣̫͚̖̺̻̥̥̦̻̜̠̲̞̮̥͈̣̬̯̰̖̳̳͍̠͓̝͉̯̬͉̜̜̮̥̺̲̤̱̭̫̰̥͍̦̱̥̞̩̻̮͔̯͇̳̭̗̱͕̖̙͖͉̠͖̱̖͉̼̫̮̪͓̹̖͚̖̜͖̹̦̜̻̗̗͚̖̖̦̙̜͔͕̿̊͂͗͛̈́̍̐̾͗͋̓̊̈̍́̏̾̈̃̄͆͗̃͛̽͒̏̓͂͒͑͑̃̂̈́͆̔͋̈́̈́̌̇̄̽̀̒͂̓͆͛̊̋̒̆̏̒̌͊͗͊͛̊̃̀͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛͔͙̠̺̞͇̮̳͕̻͈̲̮͇͙̘͙̹͙͇̯̥̫̥̙͕̙͖͉̲̯̺͉͎̣̙̲̖̲̳͎̘̝͓̋́̓̔͌́͑́͋̐͆̋͂̑̉̈̈́̆̑̀̎̉͒̐̈̄͑̒̀́͑̅̈́̿̂͂̔̔́̃́̒̇̉̀̈́͛̐̔͒̆̋́̎́̇̓̐͒̿͛̋͆̓̋̆̋̿̑̀̒̿̔̉͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅơ̶̡̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̤̫̗͙͖̣͙̫͉̯̺̳͓̰͓͍̗͎̱̗̟̫̥̬͓̬̰̗͙̪̝̰͚͎̼͈̠̰̝̥͔͉̹͙̯̤̪̱̤̰͓̮̝͇̙̗͙͍̤̯̝̤͈̻̞̩̮͍̰̬̦͈̼͎̙͖̯͇̳̹̠̻̰̯͔̘̻̣̱͚͉̲̣̪̟̭̺͉͚͎̳̐̎̇̈́̉̂͗͌́̀̽̂͆̅͂̑̇̈͛̈̄̒̍͊̐̆̌̾̃͌̿̔͑͛͆͛̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅţ̴̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̯̭̘̥͙̥̠̲̥͚͚̝̭̟̰͙͈̜̝͍̱͚̣̙͖̫̠̱̝̫̩͔͔̪͚̤̹͖͙̺̮̩͚̠̹̫̺̦̲̦̺̟͈̦͙͕̱̫̯̗̗̯̥̣̣̜̝͍̭͔̹̺̦̪͈̩̫̖̬͖̼̝̲̩͚̗̱̹̠̌͑̏̍͑̊͛͌̉͋̀̎͊̌͂͌́͗̈̍͗̈̈́̈́̎̇̃̿̂̀͊̾͑͌̾̓́̾̄͒̈͐̅̈́̂̍̔̅̒̂̍͛͒͛̀̉͆͛̒̍́̿̉̀̈́̊̋̑̂̑̔̏͐͋́̃̊̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ ̶̧̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̲͓̥͚̰͍̜̘͚̞̱͈̟̯̘̰͉̜̤̥̼̯̩̗̣͍͎̜͙̲̞̻̱̖̙̦͇̠̙̰̟̯̺̺͓̺̳̼͇̬̝̮̠̱̥̠̩̳̲̙̝̱͚̳̜̘̲͉̳͕̲͎̲̲̫̝̹͔͔̥͇̯̝̱͈̱̫̰͓̥̝̫͕̟̼̲̥̲̦̗͙͆͋̈́͒̔̐̿̂̉̆̏͊̾̒̈̉͛̿̐́͌̌̏̈́̀̅̾͛͐͐͌̃̔̑̅͒̅̓̂̆̐̋̆̃̄̽͂̏̄̌̊̈͂̉̂̎̎́̒́͒̾̑̂̿̿͂͋̍̑̀͋͑̔̈́̀̄̀͐̅̓̔̾͌̀͆̈́̀̃͛́̐̾͑̐͆̊̌̆̐̉̉̍̊̌̎̾̐̈́̔̉͐̀̿͐̉̿̀́̈̈́̍̊̅̉̏͑̾̒̈́̐͋̄̍͛͆̿̈́̅͂͂̅͂̌͑̆̎͗̏́̎̍̅̑̿́̆̀̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̸̧̡̛͇̳̤͔̦̺̥̥̻̦͔̥̱͈͍̤͕̮̼͚̠̻̙̗̝̠̘̤̫͓̱͇͎͍̦̼͔̜̯̳͙̭͖͖̲̼͚̮̻̻̩̟͓̠̖̩̦͖̣̝̣̙̱̠̻̹͚̜͇̳̻͎͖̲̘̝̌̌͂̇̅̒͆̑̽̓̓̈́̒̑̑͆́̈̆̊̓̂͗̓̀͐̇͆́͐͐̀̐͐̓̄̐͐̓͊͐́̏́͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝n̸̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͙̝̟̬̤͔͙͔̮̙̼̩͔̬̞̝͎̟̼͎̯̟͎̦̱̬̘̮̥̝̺͇͇̩͓̰͇̙͉̬̞̰̲̫̜̘̳͍̟̣̼͕͍̲͔̻̖̟̻̞͖̞͚̟̭͎̜̭͓̞͎̺̞͈̻̭͖̗̦͎̻̠̮̺̱̰͉̰̳̜͍̫̹̬̥͔͖̟͇͕̱͇̦̘͈̳͎̫̻̩̝̟̻̯̥͎̳͍̫̠̗̣̲͉̺̈́̄̿͂̂̉̀͐̅̃͆͛̾͐̆̾͒͑̓͋̒̊̈́̓͊͐́͆̈́̔́͗̏̊͑̓̎̏͐̈́̈́̉͐̈̾͂͐́̅͋̂̾̀̀̏̑́̽̐̍̋̈́̃̊́̌̔̈͑̏̇̓̓̄͋̂̓̈͐̿̽̓͂͑̀̈́̽̍̅͊̔̂̃̒͌̈́̿̈̑̃̀̊́̓̈́͒͌̈́͛̒̀̾́͆̃̄̃̇́̀̑̋̎̍̒͒̉͒̄̀̿́̇̽̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̶̢̧̢̧̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̛͖͕̼̺̜̝̠̞̣̤̩͖͈̻̳̘̝̼̲͍̙̖̩̹̭̦̙͓̩̟̫̪̱͍͙͚̬͖̯̗͎͖̗͔̻͙̺͔̳̳̳͇͙̙̪̪͙̩̦̝̻͕̞͓̜͖͍͈̯̱̲̜̖͖̞̹̫̙̳̯̮͍̰̲̣̤̙̦̥̲͙̳̪̣̗̯̣̮̣͖͕͓̼̬̘̬̞̖̮̹͉͇͇̭̣̤̎̄͒̓̌̎͋͑̃̄͑͂̄̉͊̋͂̈͗̇̊͂̉͌̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅì̴̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̛̛̯̩̭̯͕̗͇̳̣̩̥̤̩̘̯̪̺̘̱̬̥͔̫̖͍̱̞͉̭̲̺͍̘̞͍̣͕̼̗̤̠͈̞̜͈͔̱͇̜̩̻̰͎̱͈̟̱̞̣͖̱̜̺͚̘̯̱̳̆̒̋̒̈́͑͒̃́̾͂͌͐̈̌̄́̽̑̈́̃̿͊̇̐̐̈́͗͊͌̔̀͑̓̔̀̀̀̐̍̽̓̔̃̔͛͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̷̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̛̛̛͍̯̭̖̦͔̣̮͙̭̜̰͎̥̻͇͈̘̱͙̠͎̫̩͎̻̖̱̲̘̥̤͎̞͔̺̳̙͕̜̮̩͓̳͙̭̦͙̭̠̹̣̞͙͚̟̞̲̝̪̰͈̖̗̯̱̘̹̖̫̫̗̯͖̜̫̟̺͈̲̜̣̮̠̬̫̻̰͉͎̖̣̙̜̭͉̲̮̖͈̘̩͖̻͎̤̇̋͑̍́͌̾̂̍̈́͐͛̆̉̍͌̾̌̃̈͑̀̇͂̍͂̂͂̾̒͊̓́̌̀̅̊̾̀͆́͆̋͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅe̴̡̢̡̛̛̻͓̜̳̻̥̟͈̰̮͍̟͕͍͍̩̟̲̐͑̀͋̔̔̇̍̇͂́͛̈́̄͒̈̌̐̉̂̀̎̀́̎̏̋̽̀̉̔̓̀͐̽̿͗̀͐̀̅̈̆̎́̂͛͆͂͆̀̈̈́́͐́͋͌͆̀̒̎͌̆̍͆̿̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝l̴̡̛̛̛̛̠̮̟̝͍̯̜̺̽̌̍̉̀͊̏̿͆̔͛͋̂̊̑̀̓̆̂͆̆́̈́̃͌͋̈́̅̾͊͐͗͊͊̏̓̆͛̉̾̍̈͊̎́̚͠͝͝͝͝y̶̘͖̋̀̃̓̈́̊́̉͐͗̀̌̔̓̌̽̎̊̋̄̃͑͂̐͛̓̈́̃͛͌̄͐̌̀̅͛͛̃̇̈̍̊̀̒̏̏̀͂̔́̃̈́̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ ̴̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̹͓͇̯̝͙̗̩͈̳̻͙̩̫̯̪̗͎̝͉͉̼͚̫̜̯͈̝͖͇̫̳͖̬̟͇̲̙̟̙̫̲͙̜͈͎̟͇̟̟͎̩͖̳̭̜͈͖̄̿̿̔̈́̓́̄̈͑̈́́̑̓́̒͆͒̍̀̿͒̉̍́̏͛̆̌̾̓̀̑͛͊̆͒̈́̏̎̌̀̎̊̇̐̓̄͂̇̒͆͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅc̸̡̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͚̳̣̫̫̠̖͇̗͙̳͉̤̭̜̲̬̗̹̬̭̣̤̖̗̖͖̻̮͉̺̙̳̮̻̘͖̞̲̪̞̗̘͓̜͇̼̗͈̖̪̦̳̮͓̜̫͉̗̱̮̩͇͇̱̥̱͕͕͇͓͔͎̞̲̙͚̯̺̲̯̱̙͕̮̖͙͔̘̯̣̩̖̫̣̝̱̟̗͚̲̬̯͖̩̱͇̹̭̻̘͕̣̣͈̗̬̳͚̻͉̗̬̘̞̬͓̲̼͕̗͚̠̥̝̥͙̘͎͇͖̫̹̞̦͖̺͈̄́́́̈͑̆͗̓̈́́̇́͋͑̿͆̾̃̄̄̒̀̇́̂̈́́͋̈́͗͑̄̔̀̇͗͒̓̄̃͑͛́͐͛̄̎̊͐͆̅̑̈́̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅe̵̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̫̭̭̻̣̥̞̩̞͈̳͍̩̹̭̹̮͚̠̬̺͙̞͍̖͈͈͎̰̦̜̠̪̯͉̼̥̳̤̳̺̩̘͖̯͎̬͎͚͚̰̫̣̭̳͇͙̼͚̺͍̙͈̲̦͔͇̺̱̺͓̜̲͚̯̲͚̳̬̬͔̬͇̞̱͙͕̮͎͚̻̦̗̥̖͚̤̭̤̗̩̝̣̲̲̗͎͚͔̘͖̖̦͙̘̳͇̠̙͚̞̗͖̞̣͍̜̻͔̹̹̗̠͖͈̫̹͕̤̣̟̮̙̳̝̦̯͕͇̘̺͕̝̬̯̹̭̗̜͋̍́̍͛͗̀̌̒̈̈́͛̏͆͌̐̇͛̐̅͆͗̑͂͆̄͑̑̓͐̓̅̂̉̓̽̅̑̏͛̍́̆̉̂̊̅̈́̾̅̃̽̋̏͛̒͗̇̓́̀͒̈́̋̄̒͛̐̇͆͋͐̿̈̓̅͊̐̏̿̑̂̈͊̀́̒̆͗̃̎̉̆̊͛̒͆͑̃͆̾̏̓̎̐̿́̐̈́̄̔͐͗͂̈̊̎̾̏͌̄͆́͐̃̐̍̋̌̉̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̨̡̨̢̲͖̬͙͓̟̼͔͙̲̥̹̺̲͔̲̩̜̙̮̖̖̫̯͖̥͙̜̗̤͉̭͍̩̺̪͎̲̳̪̦̹̺̰̭̒̊̒͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅţ̶̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̩͇̙̫͍̰̣̤͕̹̘̯͍͉̤̤̞͍̬̠̗͕̦̘̫͓͎̫̭̬̞͓͉̰̹̜͎̜̘̘̰͈̫̬̥̣͖̰̪̘͙͖̰̖̲̰̼̣̥͕̼͙̦̘͚̣̪̹̱̖͎͎̥̙͔̪̻͈̻̮̹͈̩̳̺̣̮͎̣̰͚̝̞̩͍̠͔̘̣̩͉̻͚͍͖̻͔̳͖̞̣͙̞̫̹̞͖̱͔̞͖̥̳̬̯̖̰͔̣͓̬͓̥̤͎̣̥̻̙̩͉̱̥͚̭̹̳̓̇͂͋̅͆̍̌̆̏͊̀̔͂̑́́͐͒̓̽̀̑͆̌̂̔͋́͛̇̎̉͒̅̎͂̂̄̑̑̋̉̉̓̂̏̌͒̓̾̇̅͒̿̔̓̋̾̌̉͋̄̈́̾͐͆̓̇͊͛͐̒̀́͛̌̅̌͂̔̎̇̾̌̒͗̌̋͑̈́̀́̓̈́̉̓̂͑̉̑͋̿̈͋͆͒̇̂̉̏̌͗̆̅̃̆͐̈́̇̄̒̆̈́̔̋̎́̌̒̎͛̇̈́̇̇̾̀͂̓̐͆͆͂̀̾͑͂̔͒̈́̊̽̍̒̂̑̄̀̽͑͑̄͒͆́̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̸̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̻̫͈͕̺̗̜̗̜̘̤̭̩̤͍͈̠͕̪͖͓̖̺̩͕͕̬̮̮̮͇̟̝̣̥̱̠̬͍̳̗͙͎͙̠̞̘̤̫͚̺̹̟̫͙̘̭̯͔̮̗̰̩̺͙͍̠͍͍̰͐̎͌̋̍̿̅̑́̔̆̌̅͆̈́̎̒̀͋̾̃̊̊͐͑̿̀̽̄̄̽̕̚̕͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĭ̷̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̼͙̫̗̖̺͔̬͔̤̞͍̦̗͖̹͎̯͓̠̯̼̝̼̖̱̯̞̙̬̳͙͕̳̖͙̻̟͍̜͔̝̣̪͕̘̞̥̬̜͇̤̻͓͓̪͚̼͖̞͙̩̩̥̥̺͔̞̻̯̼̟̳̞̟͙̼͔̦̲̰͚̭̣̺̻͖̺͖̪̤̘̼̭̩̠͚̖̬͚͚̙͍̯̯̤͖̞̝͖͔̥̥̹̦͈́̀͑̈́͐̿̉̉͐͑̂͑̑̐̿̾͋̆̓̎̈́̒̀͗͂̂̅́̒̂̌͐̈̀͒̒͋̑́͌̓̍̊̽͋̾͌͂̑̀̒̀̇̔͗͋̀̊̀̿̈͌̅̾̆̀̂̂̓̈́̌̉̽̈́̽͆̅͊̇͐̆̋̄̃̈̇̐́̍͑̐̀͛̈͊͑̈́͆̈̊̑̄̄̀̂̃̓͌͒̅̃̍̌͋̓́̇̀̃̒̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅn̴̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̛̛͇͇͉̜̯̣̪̣̗̱̫̟̩̤̲͓̣̩̘̤̭̳̙̫͈̗̘̙̮͕̫̟̼͍̻̮͎̦̺͓̜̙̗̳̦̳̮̩̗̜̭̭͙͎̲̥͖̼̼̩̣̠̱͙̙̣̞̗͙̣̼̪̹̦̺͇̬̮̞̘͔͇͉̩̼̗͖͔̯͔̳͍̳̪̠̬̬̻̳͎̞͔͙̭̬̯̜̱͓̫̼̲̯͎̯͓͙͚̗̟̻͉̩̰͉͓̗̗͇̞̹̼͉̲̙̗̹͇͈̟̩̝̹̳̫̱̂̆̈́̈́̔́̌̀̍̍̋͋̂̒̈́̉̃̋̊̿͛̈̊͂̄͋͗͒̿͊̒̈́̆̈̏̓̎͆̄̅̔̌̅̈́̂̅̆̄͌̄̈́̑̔̒̓͐͋̀͐͑̍̉͛̈̅͒̑̃́̏̀̔͆̄̇͋̀̇̾̈́́̽̓̑͊̿͊͗̋̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̛̛͍͈͉̘̲̣͖̥̩̹̦̩̹̼̗͉̗̅̇̌̿̒̇̆̽͐͒̑̃̋̏̍́̓̒̽̈́̐̐̄͑̓̉͛̎̋̽̓̈͐͐͊̽̎́͗̃̏̽͂͋̿̓̋̐͊͆̾̂̿̈́̌̎͂̑͛͛̌͊͒͂̊̓͋̇͌̐͌͋̎̒̾̈́̏̓̈̿̋͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ţ̷̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̡̛̛̳̤̠̟͕̫̱̭̤̹̻̱̟̯̪͇̯͇̬̙̫̭̩̹̣̱̳͕̫͚̟̹͖͓̫̝̖̭͚͕̗̖̲͙̙̖̭̯̳͍͕͔̤͈͔̙͍̘͓̟̫̖̫̞͖̠̹͈̯̘̭͙͈͚͕̞͍̣̯̹̪̙͉̙̮̞͈̜͎͓̮̮͖͎̮͇̥̯̬͖̖͔͔͎̪̞̣͚̪̺͔̩̰̖͕͍̦̮͓̥͎͕̮͔̫̮̳͔͙̯͉̼̬͉̹͉̞̝͉͆͊̀̊̉̈́̊̄̂̃͗́̏̏̃̎̃͌̈͂̍́͊̍͊̑̓͂̇̈́́̒͐̎͆̽̋̉̅̈́͋̆̈́̋͌̒͛̆̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅh̴̡̨̨̠̝̫̥͙̬̬͕̘̥͇͉͓̩͚̰͈͔̳͈͈̱̲̓́̆͊̈́̄͊͛̇̏̀̇̾̓́̿̾̽́͑̅͋̀̌̏̇̈͒̈́̅̓͛̀̚̚̕͠͝͠͠͝ă̴̧̢̧̨̡̛̛͕̩̹̺̩̳̭̜͈̺̗̼̺̖̮̟̳͕̦̤̜̣̗̱̮̱͖̩̯̼͕̪̩̪̯͖̗̥̭̯͍̘͚͖͇̥̱͚̜̹͉̞̲̺̼̟͚̟̦̞͇̫̞̖͙̮̱̼̠̱͉̋͋̔̆̅̅̀͒̾̿̾̈́͊͗̀̌̏̃̆̀̾̓̃̑̎̀̉͂̄̅̐͛̈́͑̔̏̐̽̐͋̈̉̌̎͛̇̒̍͛̽͆̓̈́̇̓̃̿̍̂́̓̊́̌̀̂̌̾͋̆̎̅̏̎̒̎̅̑̏́͆̓͂̔̑̄̊̾͆̾͒̊͗̄͂̌̎̑̾̇̀͒̅͆̈́̍͐̉͂̆̍̎͒͌͊̿̍͗̽̌͑͑͗̋̌̑̍̾̈̈̐͂̓͒͆͑̓͑̋̽̑̈́̆́̅͐̅́̐̑͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̨̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͓͓̣̫͓̲̭̪̭̯̱̘̦̥̫̬̱̰͙̥̫̞̻̩̯̳̠̜̠̗̣̣̽͑̋̂́̏͌́̑̔͊͐͒̉͛̃͂̇̽̌̈́̿͊̊̓͂͛̾̃͌̍͌̈́͂̒̐͐̈̿̐̆̒̑̐́̉̅͂̃͐̃͗̂̄̐́͑̔̓̍̿̊̑̈́̔̉͊̉̂̃̂̍̽͐͂́̂̂̀͋̇̂͑̊̆̐̈́͂͒̇̽̈̀̇̊͋́̿͐͗̂̓̓͂̿̍̽̎̓͐̏̀̉̍͒̓̊̆̓̋̅̇̌͌͂́͑̽̀̊͂̋̂͂̀̄̆̄͊̈́̅͆͂̓̋͒̾̔͛̋̈́̈́̔͌͑͆̽̽̿̒͋͆̾̈̐͛́́͌̌̀̆̓̿̈́̒̈́̔̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̢̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̟̟͇̯̠̠͔͇̼̞̲̩̲̞̠̰̳͓̩͙͕̭͓̻̝̻̣̭͉̰̗̗̠͖̣̩̘̞̜͙̤̖̞̱͙̘̞͔̫͕̫̱̭̗̥̣͎̖̥̭͓̙͖͎̫͎͕͍̬͈͍͎̻̫̞̖͍͉͔̦̤̭̳͓͓̝͈̳̝͙̩͖̖͓̩͖͉̹̩͔̬͕͖̟͈͚̭͇͚̗̥̝̝̞̮̹͕̼̦͇͇̮͔̮̬͙̦̘̥̠̰̺͍̮͇͎̀͌̏̀̌̏̅̋̊̑̾̆̈̇̿͊͌̓̾̏̀̾͂̈́̈́̿̒͂̇̈̈͂̒̓̀͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅā̸̢̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛͚̯̞̬͙̭̭̯͙̳̗̤̳͓̖͉̼̣͙̻̳̦͉̙̙̖͓̮͓͇͖̥̠̜͙͉͖͇̼͖̩̞̺̗͇̪̩͎͎̬̪̭͉̣̜̱͎̬̞̲͓̹̪͙̠̅̑͗͊̉̉̋̾̄̈́̾̏̄͐̽̋̂͑̈́̇̌̀͋͛̑̿̀͋̍͑̈́̒̽̄̏̽̾̍̐͂̽́͂̾̏͋͆́͒́͗̋͆̈́̀̂̐̔̅̏̈́͂̇̈̊̂͑́̂̄̀̆̇̓̀̅̔̍̋̓͛͆̊̐̅̀̃͗̉̓̆̏̓̎̓̈́̋̓͊̈̓̏̃͛̿̈̽̋̽̒̈̋͒͛̉̈́̌̂̃̐̌̒̿͊̍̔̿̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅņ̵̧̧̨̛̛̛̝̜̤͈͚̻̦͖̹͓͍̞̺͕̼̯̼̣͇͉̘̘͈͓̘͕͍͕̲̲̼͖̜͓͍͕͎̫̞̬̞͉̀̅̀̀̓̄̃̓́̾̓̽̐̓̀̌̐́͌͌̃̈́̒̆̃̂͂́͗̄̋̀̏̓̆̅͒̈̌̍̄̂̆͋͒̈̃̍̀̆͑̔̿̀͋̽͊̀̈́̆̓̾̂̌̃͊͑͑̓̾̓̈́̄̀̌͛͋̓̔̍̊̌̋̓̓͋̈́͒̎̑͐̔͒̊̋̋͑͌́̽̓͗̾͊͆̾̆̅͂̄̽̏̀͐̾̂́͌̋̄̅͊̎̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅẏ̶̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̥̣̠̭̹̜̘̟̼̜̼̱͈̖̝̲͉̠͖̟̘̳̘͕̥͔̞̼̺͓̼̞̰̘̰̱̰̺͇͔̗̻̳͕̱͎͍͙͕̰͚̪̮̟͉̬̺͎̣̝̱͖̟͈̙̖̮̖͙̹͉̘̳̖̱̬͎̟̞̗̘͕͉̦̼͎̬̰̹̰͍͉͔̳̯̘̰̤̰̮̙̪̙̼̬̠͓͍̼̞̳̳̖̰̤̣͎̬͉̩̠͎̹̺͔̩͚͍̪͇̮̱̯̺͈̺͇̠̦͈̩̭̙͍̳̱̲͓̥̥̦̠̤̬̝̘͎̰̪̻̩̫̘̗̤̳̹̮͉͚͖͔͂̔̈̆́̎̔̉̀̑͊̅͂̇̆͊̄̌͛̿̇̑̌̈́͋̅̓͑̂̑̉͂̂̈̊̐̄̒̄͌͒͌̌́̀̓̓̂̀̊͐͋͆̈́̈́̋̐̈́͆͒̌̔̅͆̀̈̿͌̊̑̐̒́̓̓̇̅͗͑̅́́͑̉̏̈̋̔͌̅̃̏̄̈́̽̄̈̇͐̃̂͆̌̍̿̒͗̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅb̵̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̳͓͇͇̦̩̜̺͎̜͎̣̜̞͖͖͕̹̼̜̼͚̫̠̬̟̟͎̮̥͉͚͕̺̭̮͍̥͔̩͓̫̯̗̙̠̗̩̯̜͙͖̬̭̮̜̫̩̜̞̺̣͙̰̮̤̺͙̬̪͚̱̱̳̩̟̼͇̼͙̫͉̫̪̞̪͔̺͓̠̖͈̦̖͍̟͉͖̪̹̳͑͂̈́͐͗͊̎̅̔̀͛̿̑̈́́́̔͐̿̈̓̇̐̆̽̄́̏͊̓͊̊̊̽̀͌̍̇̿͗̀̋̎̄̍̌́̄̎̿́̓̽͊͐͐̿͂̿͗͋̋̀͋̽̉͊͗̒̏̎̔̌͋̊͑̀́̓̒̋̅̏̓̏͆̾̉̅͋̓́̊͂͐̒̇̈́̄͑͋̂̔̑͋̒̈́͑͌͑̅̌̃̋̀̀̿͋̃̏͌͆̋͒͗̽͂̄̎͛̔̿̀̑͊̆̄́́̀̿̔̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̧̛̛̖͇̠̖̮͖̜̝̯͎̹͚͎̖̬̯̫̫̮̟͔̝̥̖͎͍̗̝̗̳̗̂͊̐͛̀̀̃̑̉̂̓̀͆̊̿̎̌͑̓̽̓̍̋̽͗̽̉͑̇̔̊̈́̈́͑̀̎͗̏́͆̑̌͌̀̍̽̍͛̊̉̒͑̇̑͊̃̐͌̀̃́̀̔̏̇̾̍̊͑̐̿͗̿̉̄̑̑̍̍̅͒͊̓̌̇̃͛̾́̿̍̎̀̒̔́̽̈̄̾̂̀̄̍̑͐͊͗͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠d̵̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̨̢̛͚̱̠͚̞̬̞̻̰̻̠̟͖̘̲͚̫̠̗̗̹̹̜̤̟̗̟̝̣͔̦̟̯͙̖̩͖̼̗̗̳͓̰͕̜̼͔͇͕̥͎͔̮͈̯̺̺͍̥̣̪̜͓̖̤̝͈͉̯̫͓̖̻̰͇̮͎̙̭̟̳̪̪̬̳̱͖͇̠͓̖͛͌̾̿̔͗̀̊̊͋̂̑̈̏͑̐̾̒͆͌̂̐̿́͆̿̒̊̐̈́̉͐͛̔̒͑̽̂́̾́̿̉̑͗̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅý̶̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̧͚̥̮̦̜̱̠̮̯͙̺̗̰̦̻̯͇̦̱̹̬͓͖͇̻̟͔̩͉̲̲͉̯̻̲͈̪̹͈̟̻͚͇̘͚̜͎̯̻͚̯̥̱͓̜̺̭̭͔̥̦̲̤̲̘̻̝̮̲͕̹̝̘̣̟̮͉̱̖̜̘̞̰̻̭̙̞̘͔̠͈̲̱̤̪̙̭̮͕͚͍̫̥̥̖̗̬̞̮̪̻͉̥͙̠̯̼̪̞͙̳͇̱͙̖̱̱̤̜̣͎̜̲̰͉̲̣̖̩͇̓̊̈́̊̏̓̐̌̒́̅̾̍̎̽̈́̌͐͆̈́̓͐͒͊͋̔͐̈́̾̈́̋̉̌̾̏̌͊̓̾̓̾̌̀̈̊̏̍́̋̀͂́̉͑͐͆̎̀̌̄̓͗̉̆̾̑̔̾̌̅̿̄̒͋̾̾̓̿̿̄͛͒̓̈͊̌̒́͌̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛͎̫̣̳̹̞͎̯̦͓̲̙͔̠̬͕̲̱̫̲̥͕̖̤͕̙̠̙̠̠͕̦̤͈͎̜͔͈̼̤͔͈͙͚̩̲͇̩̥̥̤̦̬̠͈͙͓̳̬̰͉̟͎̱̗̤̜̝̰̝̫̲̟̲̝͔̤̝̪͔̝̣̪͈͙̰̘̟̫͈̫͍̖̪͍̲̳̟͍̣͕̘̝͇̺̟̠̯̺̪̹̞͇̩̞͇̰̼͔͚͉̱̤̥̮̘͍̰͖͎͎̘̘͎̝̹̦͖̹̬̱̫̪̮̻̖͔̣̜̝̘̮̼͙͎͈̈̆͊̌̊̓͒͑̉̔̏͌̄̃͑͌̄͒͂̌̃͛̇͐͂̀͑̅̈͐̐̃͊͂̋̒͗͋̎̽͋̀͗̑̿̍̿͒̈́̌̀̔͒̅̀̾͌̾͆̆̽̉̈́͋́͗̌̋́̈̊̍̐̌̒͆͌̐̾́̔̾̆͒̓̆͋͆̋͗̆̌̆͋̾̀͐͋̍͐̎̓͂̀͒̓̅̅͛̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̛̪͖͉̖̖̞̦͔͇͔̹͉͚̬̟̥̣̯̖̲̟͍̫̯̮͎̳͋̈̌̅̓͌̎̑̀͂̿́͒̔̈̀̇͊̀͛͂̔̀͗̅͐͐͆̓̄̾̓̍̀̾͊̓͂̑͌̏̐͊̽̽̈͌͐͌́̍̎̾̄̐͊̋̆̓̍̌̽̊̃̃͒̈́̌̔̇̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅç̶̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̨͓̤̠͉̻̣͇͖̳̖̲͙̤͎̣̪͚͇̰̠͈̝͕̩͎͓͍͉͚̤̣̠̯̝̞͎͖̠̰̭̮̫̟̤̩͙̳͍̩̟̤̙̝̱̝̭̰̜̰̪̤̼̱̬̣̫͚͎͉̳̝̘̠͕͇̻̯̬̥̩̝̜̹̺̘̼̹̲̺̣̯̳̲̰̹̜̩͎̘͓͖̙̝̤̣̹̻̜̝̯̼̹͉͉̫̜͙͙̬̩͓̰̦̫̼͓͙̻̪͖͉̯̣̪̗̯̥̞͙̠̗̜͚͈͉͓̥͚̠͙͈̘̩̭̼͓̮̰̙̜͎̗̘̥̠͔̩̲̥̠̰̻͓̽͛̿̔̐̈́͌̓̎̊̎̿̀͊͋́͊̈́͗̃̔̂͗̅͒̓͐͗̽̍͆͂̍̈̀̈̅̓̓̈́̀͂́̆̿̂̈́̄͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅẗ̷̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̫̩̳͍̘͙̪̹͇͖̺̬̹̳͎̩̝̲̠͍͉̰̭͍̺̫̹̬͍̰͙̬͔͚͇͖̖͈̬̖̙̦̭̜̣̲̪̤̺̯̞̝̖̩̮͚̰̟́̅̄̑̍͆̄̈̄͐̂͋̒͑̎̽̉̍͑͋͌̓͗͌̌̑̉̇̃̇͗͌̿̔̈́̂̏̏͗͆̈̋͑̈́̈̈̂̆̀͋̑͐̒̿̓̓̑͆̾͌͌̍̎̒͌̆̋̾͋͋̓͋̓̊̃͆̊̔̑́͊̐͊͋̀̂͂͂̈́̎͐͆̒͒̌̂̾̍͛̃̀͊̊͛͗͐̋͐́̅̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅú̵̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̧͈̗͍͓̯̙̱̲̮̩͕̣͉̻͕͉̫̹̦̭̟͖͎͖͇̰͇͎̤̮͚͎̭̦̞͙͈̮̬̣͚̥̗̞̪̬̱̱̠̖͔̣̲̭̟̜̙̲̟̖̺̻̖̫̮͍̼̲̯̭͚͔͍̗͎̙̹̖͍̖͔͙̣̭̠̗̩̯̤͚̫͈̜̞͙͉͇̭̭̣͚͕̮̪͚͚͇͕̙̠̞̹͈̲̺̳̠̩͚̼̗̯̗͎̹̦͇̤͕̠̞̬͎̬̠̜͇̯̟̘͓̌̀́̊͛̇̔̄͛͑͐̒̑̅̂̋̅̉̇̿͒͋̄̄̈́̈́͂́̎̋̄̍̏̅̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ā̶̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̲̫͔̲͕̬̤̬̮̳̗̗͙̲͔̰͉̫̼̩̘͔͉͙͎̻̰̫̝̟͍̬̺͙̞̠̳̝̱̯̟̖̥̪͙͚̜͎̱͕͔̲̗̼̪̫̰̫̰̜̘̼͙̝͕̀̇̑̓̓́͗͑̓̾͗͆͛̏̂̑̂̃̾͒͑́̋̅̈͛͋̈́̎̍̎̆̈́̓̅̈́͋͐͂̍̊̀́́̄͆̈́̽̅̅̈̇̂̓́͒̓̾͆̊̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝l̶̢̢̨̧̼͍͖̬̳̖̪͕̳͍͔̼͖̤̹̱̺͉͇̪̘̰̮̞͓̬̮̯͉̣͇̯͉̹̠̱̺̜̠͑̀͑̒͜͝l̴̡̢̨̢̛̛̛͙̭̻͓̟͇̲͍̙̮̠̮͎̘͉̦͚̻͔̣̬̱̤̺̱̰͙̻̥̠͚̘̞̳̹̟̲̗̥͓̩̠͈̙̘̮̜̲̩̮̩͙̬͉̜̺̗̝̟͍̭͉̬̬̟̳̘̪͍̤̩̳͖̤͔̖̹͇̗̲̗͖͙͖̹͖̲͖̬͇̭̥̳͈͋̓̔͗̔͑̀̃͒̌̌͒̾̎͂̀͐̎̉̊̿͗͆̓̈́̐͑͂͂̍̒̂̐̑̐̏͆̐͐̍̄͊͊̔̊͒̾́͒̂͗̊̒̎̓̿̿͛̈́̃͊̄͒̏̀̀͐͒͆̐͋͒̄͋̅̓͑̒͒́̊̆́͌̽̽͒̽̆͗̔̓̏͑̃̾̌͂̈͊̏̔͊̇͑̿͆͋̀̾̾͌͊͂̀̑̿̔̂̑̐̽̑̽̎̀͛͂̋̓̀͑͊̋͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅỳ̸̧̢̧̢̛̬̻̼̣̪͓̺͉͚̭͔̦͓̙̻̺̫̲̼̝͓̩̬̫̣̟̤̞̭̠͎̥͔͕͖̣̗͕̬̖̺̺͖̬̱̘̗̭͉͇̬̩̰̠̲̥͍̟̜͙͓͎̫̳̭̼̪̭͕͚̰̼̤̤̺̳͚̳̦̺̝̠͖̪̲͚̤̝̲̫͉̰͇̜̯̻̬̳͕̯̫̠̗̝̼̫͖͈̻̞̪̦͙̤̤̯̣́́̏̊́̊̅͌͂̀̔̔͗͒̔͊̇̈́͒͒̆̓̈́̎̐̅͛̅͑͐͋̔̽̽̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̨̨̛̯͍̘̩̲̪̺̰͓̯̮̟̺̘͉̘̫̜̫̞̬̳̗̳͉̹̟̪̪̱̥̲͎̘̯͍̮̝̫̬̋̅͋̈̕͜͜w̸̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͕̣̩̺̭̥̹̯̹̯͇͚̫̺̯͙̜͍̱̝͙͉̹̭̞̻̞̫͖̮̺͓͙͈̲̫̘̮̻̖͎̘̖̜̱̗̳̤͙̯̫̜̹̹̞̖͖̭͔͕̥̥̞̱̦͈̩͚͉͓͖̣̗̮͈̭̰̦͎̣͚̪̯̮͓͈͍̟̘̦̯̣̜̺͚̘̮͔͔̥̘̳̠̯̟̥̹͉̩̯̥̗̻͈̍̓̈́̿̾͆̋̑̿̀̽̾̾͂͛̊̋͌̊̐́́̾̏̿̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̧̢͍͚̞̣̩̤̦̥̝͎̜̬̯̮̫̻̝̼̳͚̙͔̠̞̝̗͈̤͔̞̾͊̇͂̌͛̒̐̂̓̔͂̌̽͒͐̂̈̒̎̓̈́͊̒̊̾͐̊̔͒̇̀͌͛̓̉̇̍͂̄͑̽͋̄͛̓̊͆̂̄̿͆̎̾́̅̎̂̆̊̋̈́̄̏̑͑̾̐̆̽̈́̋̌̓̇̿̎̾́́̋͛̽͛͐̀͐̾̊͒̃̒̀̈̎̒͊̎̾̀̊̆͋͆͑̏̆̓̇̓͒͐̓̈́̐͂̒̌̃̓͊̑͂̿̍̊̆̏̓̽͒̃̾̆̽̍̓̈͂͑̔̔̇̀̆̄̉͑̃̏̽̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅr̷̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̛̛͖͍̻̠̝̞̪̠̩͉͖̬͚͓̜̦͔̮̳̮̣̮̳̺͓̠̦͔̘͕̲͈̜̪̟͈̭͓̯̙͉͇̰͚̙͚̥͉̫̟̩̮̭̺͙̝̗̭̯̺̼̼̺̬͖̲̼̪̝̟̗̯͖͉͇̭̱̟͔̝̭͎͉͈̮̠̤̖̜͖̲̭̙͉͉͓̹̲̞̭̫͈̭͇͓̼͖͉̫̳̰͔̹̯̪̲̜̩̼̜̦̱̲̖̤̼̩̰̩̰̭̰͈͕͎̞͇̹̝̰̙͔̙̫͈̫̗̤̘̤̦̮̲̟̘̥̦̭̞̟͙̜͎̮̠̘̦̮͇͈̀͑̎̆̍̎̄͗̊̅͐͐͂́̎͛͐̉̅̈́͆̊̑͒̄̏̀͊̏̊̂̑̽͂̒͌͛̓̐̀͂̈́͂̈́̔̈̆̀̈́͐̽̐̈́̾̎̂̅̌͒̊́̇̉̀͌̔̉̎́̌͑͂͋̽̒̔̒̓͌̾̄̎̀͌́͋̉͐̾̈̇̀̊̐̇͗͒̔͆͌̽̈̊̋̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̶̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̹͉̼̙͔̼̣̗̯͚̭͕͓̥̭̣͇͓͕͉͓̘̫̟̗̫̬̜͓̤̫̣͓̹͈̙̭̰̩̥̩͇͖̻͚̩͖͉̠̳̞̗̦̭̟͍̮̬͔̞͖̠̙̬͙̜͉̱̠̲̱̤̭̰͎͖͖͕̣̱̯̹̬̭̹̟͙͕̺̰͔̙̖̣͙̣͎̝͖̤̹͚̞̞̣̬̬̼͖̥̱̝̰̠̹͕̳̗̫͔̥̬̦̘̯̳̺̪̟̤̦̭̯̱͕͖̞̠̮̮̤̟̰̭̜̞̟̗̯̼̯̺̖̤̩̥̻̭̦̥̬̼̰͙̲̤̺̟̤̠̩͕̼̟̫̜͉̣͙̘̫̱̰̗̈́̐́̈́̀̈́̐̾̒͆̈́̎̽̔̽́̀͊̌̈́̍̈́̂̆̒̆͌̈̄͗̒̑̈́̐̌͑̾̓̈̎̋͗̂̇̽̿̑͌̅̑̈́̐́̀̾́̀̓̔̓̋̒̽̐̐̑̓̓̇̄̀̑͒͛̂̋̓͋̊̉̾̒͐͆̏̌́̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̡̢̧̛̲̺̱̥̪̗̱͇̹̠̹̺̜̗̺̹͔͚̱͉̯͕͎̺̼̥͉̪̤̙̯̼̟͖͈͂̈́̾͆̒͛̌́͒̓̓̾́͛́́͂̃̿͌̎̌̀̑͌̾̎̅̐̅͋̂̈́̾̅̀̔͑̂̾͂̀̏̈́̃͂̅̊̈̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̝̗̠͕̬̗̝̤͚̲̪͖̼̪̞͍̤͇͇̣͍̭͓̹̗͖̺̲̲͕͍͈̼͍͈̟̩̫̱̺̥͙͖̠̘̩̠͇̳̪̩̭̺̺͈͎̻̰̩̣̫͉̤͚̳̺͓̯̺͉̜͎̱͚̝̟̬̟̣͙̘̣͓̻̗̯̻̳͎͚͉͙̮̼̱̳͙̮͕̱͉͙̤͉̬̣͈̺̲̲͉̐̎͐̓̑̃͊͊̔͆̅̑̏̋̈́̉̉̀͂͌̈́͆̅͊̔͐͌̈̆͗̍̎̽̉̑̏̊̐̉̓̀͒̑̓̂́͛̉́́̄͑̈́͒̿̇̀͊͒͛̌̌͌͐́̔͑̍̀͊͋̏͑̉̏̏̓̔̈̐̎̄̏̈́̅̍̓̐́̈̒͑̀͒̽́͋̔̔͗͗̋̒́̇̑̏͆̏̀̒͒͊̈́̈̓͛̐̅̔̇͌͑̉̇̄̀̿̌̄͗͛͐̆̀̃̈́̏͑̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̛͚̳͔̺̰͓͓͇͔͚̖͉̼̳̺͍͓̭̫͕̦͖̥̦̥̘̤̙͉͕̯̯̘̳͍̬͉͔͔̪̘͉̮̻͉̫͚̙̯͔̯̙͈̱̥͖̞̝̜̻͈̖̱͍̻̥̭͓͙̬̦͉̘̙͈̹͎̠͎͈̫̦͈͕̫͚̦͎̫̗͕͚̯̟͕̱̼͙͉̗͎͍̗̲̋́̽̍̾̋̂̓̒̀͛͐͑̀̐̄̂̃̆͂͋̉͗̒̽̅̿̈́̍́̎̇̏̇̃͗̉̐͆̒̈́̇̀͂̑͋̆͒͋̀̐́̂͂́̃̔͋͊́̀͛͑̂͋̅̍̈́̈́͗̾͆͛̃̅̃͗̇̿͊́͑̍̏̈́̍̓̔͒̅̔̀̍̈̀̄̌̅̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅë̵̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̛̛͔̫̖͔͔̩̣̳̘̺̭̲̥͔͇̫̣͖͎̮͈͍̻͙̤̣̠̙̹̞̬̣̯̦̺̰̳̭̱̞̙̬̥͔̭̮͔̠̘̹̗̫̮͈̳̹̻̰͎͎̖͔̻͕͚̳̰͕̱̖̬͉͚̪̭̟̙͉̝̻̪̟̭̰̩̗̗͚͙̟͖̗̣͍͖̭͚̩͔̦͉̯̦̳̟̲̱͕̠̣̫̫̺̙̝͎̺̘̼̞͎̫͈͎͙̟̗̭̦̺̗̝̖͕̙͔̣͒̓͛̂̀͐͋̄̈́̀͒͗̽̾̋͛̋̿͗̉́̍͐̋́͗͂̇̆͆̒́̀͋̿̈́́̅̌̐͂̚̚̚̕͘͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̮͚͕̙͉̳͉̘͕̤͍̜̘̪͖̣͓͚͉͉̻̫͙̠̺̝̩̹̳̼̙͍͔̫̩̪̪̙̺̥̮͈͖̘̳̲͓̞͇̦̳̩̘͍̣͉̟̤̗͓͇̠̹̮͉̯̫͍͙͉͕̝̘̦̱̙̼̱̞͖̳̤̻̟̼̤͚̦̻͚̙͎̬̗̟͕̣̗͈͈̪͖̺̓̓̈́̓̈́̊͐̔̔̃͑͋̒́̍̓̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̼̯̫̞͈̤̟̤͖̼̭͉̮̻̝͎͔̖̫͉͚̦̩̜͎̬̜̠̘̣͇͎̫̗͕͉̦͔̺̟̳̱͓̻̩̩̪̣͖͓̰̹̝̗̘̪̞͔̞̣̪͖̭̞̣̮̞̦̳̞͎͔̞͎̠͙̝̼̰͙̝̳͕͈͍̮̠͖̮͓̖̙̦̻̗̮͇̟͔͕̭̠̭̼̺̦̰̭̯̹̭͕͎͇̙͎̜̼̙̟̰̦̩͎̰̺̲͕͇͇͍͈͈̪̞̠̀͑̓̐̌̽̊̓́̈́͊͌̀̀̉͊̂̓͑̀͐̅́̉̊̆̎̊́̍͋͛̎͐͑͒̋̒̇́̑̍̽͂̌̈̊͒͐̇̃́̾́̂̌̄̈̿̐̇͊̏̐͛͋̍̐͒̑͆͂̓̓́̊̀̅͛̏͆̒̆̈́̔͊̑̿̌́̑̂̀̆̄͑́̋̔͊͒̒́́̎̈́̾̿̅̃̇́̍͛́͗́͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̞̰͚̤̹͐͋͛̅̅͆̔̈́͐̀̽͊̿̅̑͊̆͒̌͗́͗̑̓̈́̅̄̉̄̓͒̆̑̿͐̊͛͑̅͌͂͛͒͛̅̇́̇̒̃͗̆̑̂́̎͂͗̾̈́̄́̂́̒͂͌̔̄͋̊̀̆̈́̄̅̿͑͆̋̋͌̋̿̄̋̏̊̐̌̆̾̑̅̇̿͌̇̈͌͛͂̌͆͆͛́̍͂͌̂̓́̃̍͊̇̎̐̌͌͂̋͊̂̋̂͌̔͐̇̑̏̓̿͗̎̇̆͂̏́͋̾̿̓̄͒̉̓̈́͐͛̉͒͗̈̎̒͆̾͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ȩ̴̛̛̺͖͉̫͍͙̠̗͖̝͉͔͖̬̖̱̺͚̗͚̘̖̥̩̟̱̠̬̳̯͖̰̬̺̂̐̎̍̍̐͋͂́͛̀̑͗̂̒͋̽̃̽̑͋̔͋͐̽̅̄́̐̑́̇̃͂͌͐̒̄̉̅͂̒̋̄͒̏͊̌̈̾̐̍͊̂̎̉̒̔̐̓̈́̄̑̒͂̔̀̓̋͐̎̔̉̑̃̇̇̍̍͐̆̄̆̓̒̀͋́̄̾͂̽͆͆̽̌̍̅̋͐͒͒̇͛͊̅̃̑̒̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅx̵̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̗̝͕̙̪̦̩̖̼͉̲̤̺̠̼̬̩̙̠̱̝̰̙̦͖̰̳͇̘͕̠͙̭͍̦̺̖̠̯̼͓̻̘̺̳̯͍̞͙̥̼͉̹̱͓͙̤̳͈͔̜̩̲̙͖͉͎̭̪̟̩̖͇̞̫̪̺͕̙̳͚̞̱͔͉͇͔̪͔͚̱̝̝̲̩̪͖̰̘̹̳̗̯̩͕̟͌̽̾̐̽̅̒̃̈́͒́̈́́͐̂̏̓́̎͐̒̈̈́̾͌̊̄͊̓͐̋͐̀͑̈́̐̈́̂͗͑̏͂́̾̌̌͗̈́̃̅̆̿̿̍̐̑̅͛̃̏̉͛̓͒̇͛̔̃̓͊̅͗̅͒̌͗̍̿̀͊͂̀̓́́̅̂̒̿̿̓̔͗́̃̉͛͗͒̾͋̓̐́͐̌͆̃́͋͛͗̒̃͛̈́̌̓͆̈́̈́̅̓͗̏́̏͑͑̽͌̀̋͋͊̃͂̎̾̏͌̓͊̇̑̀̐̆̀̔̋̃͑̀̂̎̿͛̂̀͐̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅc̸̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͕̥͚̪̱̗̪̯̠̤͇̹͖̜̳͔͉̹͇̲͕̙̖̜͉͈̫͈̫̤̹̱͎͕̭͖͓͙̖̦̱̣̪͙͓̣͕̫̥͖͎͇̺̗͕̤̱͓̜̘̻͓̱̱̣̪͖̺̣͕͓̝̖̫͈̠̣̦̳̰͔̘̟̗̬̳̭̬͖͉̼̟̜̦̭͇͚͍̙͔̟̥͖̜͉̰̙̰̼͔͖͉̰͎̻̠̮̗̫̝̲̭͎̬̝͔̣͕̙̮̳̤̪͕̙̙̯͎̗͈̗͕͎̞͉̖̓͂̓̓̉͗̀̉͋̈́̀͂̑̿̽́͒́̾͑͂̌̋͌̇̌̍͆́͋͛͋́͗̏̐̈́͒̓̀̉͂͑͂̉͋̌͌̌͌̈́̒͑̽̽̈́͑̆͆̏͛̈́́̈́̌̒̉̊̀͑̄̄͂͌͆̉̊́̿̌̅̅͊͒̔͒̐͋͐̀͛̾̏̂͑̃͌̓͋̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḛ̵̢̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̧̼͓͖̟̪͈̘̲͓͎͙̘̠̗̬̪̝̦͔̬̻̺̬̘̳̪̪̦̗̟̳̟͎̫͎͙̩̼̺̠̱͙͔͉̥͖̼̖̹͈̥̭̱̩̜̝͚̤̩͉̖̞̣̦͎͇̣̭̘̼̹̜̥̭͎̺̲̼͖̹͇̮̣̤̥̪̮̦̼̼͉̳̥̱͎͍̺̟̼̻̟̮̦̜͔̱̭̮̗̝̭͚̝̟͉̫͓͎̀́̋̔͜͜͜͜ͅp̵̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̛̥̩̙̣͕̼͚̪͈̦͚̤̝̹͓͎͚̮̬̜̳̮̠̗̝̤̤̩̪̳̳͕̝̩̰͈̹̤̜̜̞͙̗͈̭͖̞̗̫̫̗͎̖͈̯̬͖͍̫̙̯̰̠͖̭̟̺̱͈͔̥͙̝̦͈͇͓̥̫͕̫̼̦͕̝̙̤̻̞͚̬̬̣̼̱͓̖̞̗̼͙͖̖̘͉̤̜̫̯̯̯̺̮̮̙͚̞͙̳̼̹̬̰͓̯͕̼̗͇̻̖̝͖̪̲̞̺̫̹͈̮̯͓͔̟͈̞̤̯̲̳̹̲͇̝̩̝̘̩̩͍̘̱̠͚͈̱̄̓̄͌̈̒͊̒͛̑̎͌̄̆̉̋̌́̄̀͂̂͗̍̈̒̍̃̀̒́́͐̐̏̏̅̈̉̅̈͐̽̔̾̊̔̔̿͛̇̈̉͋̇͋̓̇̎̑̈́͂̿͑͒͑̉͗̑̏̊̇̀̏̒̐͊̅̔̓͆̽̌͑̄̎̋̓̀̓̉̏̓̉̔̔́͐͌̂͐̎̃̍͗͗͛̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅţ̷̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̛̠̪̹̞̪͈͎̖̮̠̭̻̯̦͓͖̹͍̺̠̻̱̳͖̞̼̦͍̥͔̙̖͉̱̜̱͓̤̤̗̟͖̟̟̟̠͖̙̦̲͓̫̟̪̗̥̖̠̱̱͔͔̹͈̮͖̥͍̬̳̖͍̖͈͓̬͇̘͎͕̪͇̘̭̳͇̞̯̺̬̪̞̟͓̮̤̬͍̻̫̠̻͙̮̣͚̗̥͇͖̮̟̠̪̜̻̦̫̬̖̘̯̲̰̝̜̖̭͚̲̻̝̖͇̖̞̮͔̺͈͉̦̩̝̙̟̘͔̘̞̬̪̩̖̪̞̅́̀̓̓͒̉̽̽̇́̑̑̿̈́̑̽̎̒͌̎̂̍͂̽͊̎͛̄̀̔̏͆̏̇́̈̐̃̊̈̍̅̋͑͑̍̏̅̍̒̾̆̀̐͒̌͗̾̎́̈́͌͊̓̓̅̅͛̆̀͒̑̏̑͐̊̔̅̐̑͐͗̈͑͒̐̈̓͆̾̽͐͐̔͋̄͒̅̒͒̑̉̐͗̓̇̐͆͐͋́̓̆̆̒̽̾̅̓̇̂͂́͋͌͌̀̃̐̊͊̑̂̏̃̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̝̫̟͙͎̫̹͇̟̲̜̦̠̥̬̖̦̥͇̤̭͖̝̙̗̱͔͖͉̜͙̩͎͎͕̘̹͇̳̭̩̝̤̣͚̗̺̞̭͚̤͔͕͙͎̥̫̣̣̮̜̭̱̙̮͚̟͉͈̼̟͕̦̗͙̮̼̳͔̙͍̘̝͓̠͔̪̱̗̞͖̮͎͓̪̹̲̜͚͖̙̹̗͕̰̻̺̻͖̩̩͍̮̮͎̲̦̩͔̖̣̳͇͚͓̮̻̖̪͈̼̠̱̤̼͖̬̩̭̝̗͎͍̲̖̜̟̹̞̗͚͎̙̣͚̫͈͓̙͓͓̝͓̪͓͎͈̖̮̬͈͖̤̝͚̰̪̯̲̪̜̍̓̅͐͒͐̈́̒͋͗̈́̃͐̓̾̍̈́̿͗͊̒͛̍͐̔̑̋̆̑̾̐̋̉̀̀̈̈̈́͑̄̌̉̎̈̆̅̒͒̿̈́̆͗͂͋̈̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅf̷̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̧͔͙̮̻͈̯̺̬̰̫̫͚͍͓̺̙͔̤̱͕͚͕͍̖͙͕̙̤̤̦̮͓̻̟̙̺͓͍̮̹͓̹̝̺̘͉͚̫̝̭̣̣̺̪̦̦̼̬̗̩̭͉̭͇͇̗͍̮̯̤̳̺̣̦̥͈̯̳͍̬̜͎̝̹̩̳̹̯̰͈̭̼͕̞̻̗̜̪̭̰̳̦̜͙͔̭̮̦̘̗͖͍̦̮͓̺͎̹̟̩̥̹̼̣̦̲̺̯̫̺͈̝̪̝̳̯̹̭̪̥̳̼̦̫͖̠̼̼͈̭̱͖̭̗̤͙̹̰̜̱̻̬̞̫̩̒̉͛̃̉͋̋̇͗̐͋͛̂͌̉̽̐̇̈́̃͊̊̿̈̓͋̀̓̓̒̎̒̆͂̒̍̑̾̃̈̄͑̀̅͐͌̅̇̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̛̛͕͉̦̱̼͚̲̙͇͖̻̥̩̮͉̗̜̩͖͉͉̮̝̗͚̹̞͙̩̲̮̤̬̫͉̹͚͎͖̞̯̟͍͍͔̹͕͙͕̘̖̭̣̼̟̖̩̯̥̯̜̼̙̼̻͚̺̮̬͔̗͓͚̻̫̬͕͈͙̱̞̩͚͈͇̞̞̻̖̝̦͉̬̪͈̙͇͔̟̻͍͇̯̝̺̦̖͇̳̹͍̲̯͈̱̺̲̻̗̠̟̼̙͍͎̠͓̜͎̫͕̣̜͓̲̝͍̖̬̖̰͖̻͂̾͑̔̋̂̃͐̎̊̀̇̈͂̍̐͛̏̄͌̅͒̈́́͋̏̑̏́͊̒̌͆̿̌̋͌̂̾̑́̀̿̽̇̌̐͊̄͗̓̐̾̀̊̇̈̔̽̽͋͑̀̀͐̓̑͑̍̑͊̓͒̈́̾̋͗͑̐̀̋̊̏͋̇̓͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̡̡̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̮͔̦͎̖̼͈̰̭͉̘̝̥̣̣͍͕̖͖̘̠͓̣̙̣̦̻͔̹̮͎̠̹̻̱̝̜̥̼̠͔̪̲̞̞͕̳̙̪͍̠̝͉̲̰͔̟͎̲̠͎̞̞̤̹̥̯̰͖̰̰̠͚͔̺̰͎͚̙̙̟͉̺̞͓͕̳͙̻̥̬̳͉̣̜̺̝̫͉̳̗̙̼̬̹̮̹̣̤̫̙̟̙͕͇̼̠̖̮̝̟̖̖͕̞̭̩̭̞̩͓͇̘̖͔̭̥̟̘̯͍̻͈͚̩͓͙͍̼͓̟͙͎͍͎͍̹͉̜̦͔̭͈̗̘̫͉̥̱̦̳͎̬̗̙̤̤̬̈̀͋̂͑͗̊́͂̈́̏̉́͆̓͒́̓͆̿̏̄̍̂̓̓̈̈̄̍̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧͓̬͕͔̘̯̻̳̩̪͓̮̭̭̦̜͈̠̹̝̪̹͙̘̹̜̤̤̩̭̞̖̯̰̠̙̙͈̞̣͎͖̘͙̯̺̣̹̯̞̼̥̱̩̯̠̜͚̥̺̼͎̤͇̹͔̼̝̱̖̞̙̲̤͉̹̳̫̗̰̹̝̠̗̤̠̳͂͆̌͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅŢ̷̢̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̯̫̤̞̪̦̯͈̗̬̻̹̥̥̝̺̲̠͉̻̳̻̮̦̖͉̮͎̬̺̩̠̻̖̼̼̥̩̟̞̬͍̘͈̰̺̫̪̙̪̗̟͇̠̯̥͙̘̰̝̼̟͙̻̭͍̲̻͙͇̗̜̭͈͓̳̘̟̹̆̽͑́̋͛̈́̔̀͗̂̒̓̀̈́̇̔̄̓́̐͊͗̔̂̽̆̂͆̎̓̾͆̅̈́̔̓̃̏͐̈́̓̏͊͐̂̓̈́̎̏̿̌͑̈̽̌̍́͐̅͆̀͂̏̽̾͋̑͒́̍̑͋͆͐͑́͗̿̏̎̇͒͒̋̌̂͛́́̂͋̿̈͋̐̉̎̑͛͋̐̿̾́̊͊͗́̔̌̾͆̿̂̒̇͆̔̇̎͐͛͛͂̐̈́̆͊͆͒̃̆̔͂͐̊̔́̀͑͒̄̈́́̂̐̑̃̽̽̌̑̈́̎͋̔̎͌͆̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅơ̷̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛͓͕͍̯̮͙̯̙̤̝̗̤͈̹̮̥͇͇̯̹̙̻͎͖̘̰͕̮͕̩͔̟̪͙̟͕̳̲̯͕̳̫̭̦̺͎͖̦͈̼̣̟̮̪̜̖̖̣͖̜̳̹̭͓̱̹͍̦͉̬̭͖̰̗̼͇͇̤̺͎̥̲̫̞̦̺͔̱̗̓̒́̄̊́̾͐̉̀͛̋̈̎̈̿͌͂̇̑͌́̉̉́͌͐̈́̉̎̀́́͆̋̐̇̂́̓͋̎͐̆̑̑̆̑̾̅̾͐̈̈͂͊̈́̈́͛̾̏̃͌̓̑̾̓̍̂̎̀͊̿̔́͂͛͒͒̍̀̆̀̑͑́̐̽̒̑͆͌͗̐͑̑̍̔̐̋͗̀͗͆̄͛̾̈́̽̀̒̈́̓͒͆͊̔͋̑̋̾̾̑́̽̈́̓̐͆̎͌̀̃̓̍͛̿̂̔̅̇̈́̃̋̍̓̆̊̏́̌̃͑̇̂̊̑͐͂̈́̎̆̇̃̾͑̒͂̾̐͊̀̅́͊͒̀̀̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝m̷̛̛̛͔̙͎̱̖̳̍̔͑̇̄̿̅̎̓̂̄̋͗̅̀̍̎̆̈́̓̏̈́̉͋́̐̀̉͑͛͂̎̀͐͌̈́̀͗̄̂̇̾͑̄̌̌̑̒̆̇̇̿͛̋͗̏́͐͗̉͐̏͊͒̒̊͊̋̔̏̿̽͗͂̓̐̈́̽̄̔͊̆̓͆̎̒̎̏̋͆̀͂̋̈́͑̈́̀̒͒͗̆̇͐͛̂͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝.̵̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̨̨̫̩̟͈͓̝̗̲̞̳̹͈̞͙̮̰͖̦̫͙̗̰̼̥͓̯̠͕̹̣̠̟̳̺̼̜̯͙̯̯̭̦̣͕͚̞̥̫͙̖̼̘̖͇̖͙̟̙̩̥̯͇͔̥̞͙̼̠̥͎̯̗͚̣̤̹̬̟̯̫̖̪̻̯͔̳̣̬̤̻̩̦̭̩̱̪͖̤̬̠̳̰̗̗̬̤͚̥͈̭͓̭̼̜̜̗̻̫͉͔̤̰͎̩̖̘̗̹̭̥̟̰̟͈̭̟̮̭̺̹͕̦̲̣̺̞̭̙̥̦͈̗̭̟̘̯͖̞͈͈̤̮͎̪̫̠̟̋̂̀͆̿̉͂̀́̈̈́̔̄̀͒̍́͛̍͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̛̠̘̠̦̭͎̺̻̜͇͕̠̘̥̠̺̻̮̹͉̥̘̻͖̣̮̺̫͎̘͖̬̙̪̼̬̫̠̮͇̖͇̻̭̹̱̟͖͔͉̤̜̼͉̭͔̺̘͇̝͈̪̰̙̟̗̱̠͙͉͚͇͓̣̮̪̟̦͚̙̲͙͙̠͍͍̤̯͖̫̘̯͖͙͈͇̦̭̰̻͖̙̼̞̺̠̜̺͓̱̗̳͍͕͓͙͚̻̠̳̇̀͒͛̂̿̏̍̈́̂̀̎̄̀̈́̓͐͛̈́̿̓̀̍̒͛̃̾͑͊͐͊̒̈́̀̂͋͐͒́͑̍̈́̆͆̊̆̎͆̓̈̒̿̈̑̓̍̏͑̉̉̈́̄̑̽͗̌̂̅͗̍̏̌̋̍͗͂̃̽̈͗͊̌̿͑̅̈́̈͑͛̅͛̈̅̿̅̋̓̊̊̋̀̓̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̷̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̳̟͔̝̲͇͇̩̹̥̦̠̱̼̝͓̥̙̲̲̣̻̰̪̗̟̟̳͚͉͇̝͓̞̥̹̩͓̱̮͉̖̬͇̟̞̮̤͎̫̼̙͕̱͚͈̤̙̼̗̙̫͍̲̩̪̱̠̘̰̣͍̙̗̝̮̟̟̥̙̜̺̼̬̘͈͕͇̺̭̮̭͕̳̼̙̫͚͓͚̤͚̝̞͙̫̠̠͎̙̱̮̮̹͙̬̩̱͉̳̤̼̼̯̳̩̯̪̟͎͔̬̙̹̹̝͖̦͇̤̖̤͚̮̞̼̥͚̘̦͎͈̹̳̟̰͙͇͙̯̳̝̪͇̪̠̥̖̓́̈́̈́̒̂̀̿̓̅̐̓̎̀̿͛́̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̛̛̮̙̟̦͙̼̳̪̬͕͇͆͌̍͛̈̓͒͑͒̓̊͛̀͂̾̍̇͋̍̐͗͊͗̊͊̑̃̆͗̆̓̒̌̀̆̓̊̈́͌̄̍͊̈́̇̔͌̾͗͂̑̍̊̇͗͒̋̓̽͋̽̏̆̈́̽̂̌̅́͋̓̈́́̿̓͑͋͊̔͗̊̈́͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ç̴̨̨̢̨̳̘̺̗̮̳͔̣̺͈͎̫̰͕̬̞̤͚̙̼̫̥̫̦̭̝̗̘͇̻̝̹͉̬̭̺͙̳̺͍̳̗̙͙͍̦̯̰̠̮̩̪͓͔͚̱̯̹̘̫̳̺̻̰̭̠̖̱̣̣̯̪̪̺̻̪̾̐̏̏̇̆̓̑̽͋̓̅̇̃͊̒̂͊͛̑͛̏́̎́̈̈́̀͌̀̀̈̑͐̍͑̀́͊͌̈́͗̍̓͊̉͐̾̐̿̈́̋̈́̓̈́͌̔̀̈́̈́͋̐́́͐̅́͛̂͒́̑̓̈́̅̈̆̎̒̒̀͊͗̌̈͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̴̡̡̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̧͖̯̱͍͇̭̹̪͖̤͙̯̣̬̞̥̜̞̠̭̰͚̹̜̩̟̠̜̬̜̜̖̞̲̼̱̭̥̞̘̫͖͚͚͈͕̲̮̪̠̙̲͈͔͓͓̙̭̦̦̳̠̪͇̖̙͖̗̰͖͚̫̜̻̹̦̘̞̺̣̗̪̠̙͉̪̘̲͈͚̰̺̟͕̣͇̱͇̹̬͈̯͎̠̮͇͕͙͖͔̰̗̦̥̞̜̭̙̙̮̪̣̬̘̞̗̣̗̜̘̖̘͙̤̺͉̼̳̦̹̜̻̜̤̩̦̣̗͎̩̘͇̹̌͐̐͒̅͗̒̽̓̊̋̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̨̛̛̛̛̫̰̲̬̘̖̖̬͚̥̠̫͛̄̒̍͗́͂̇̔̆͑̓̓̓͐͑̉̈͒́̂̏̀̓̈́̍̏̒̀̐̽̅̆̇̔͂͐̑́̅̔́̎̒̐̌̑̇̈́͐͊́̇̿́̈̾̀́̆̈̒͋̾̈́͐̀̓̀̊͋̇̌̒̍̋̀̽́͂͒͋̽̓̑̀̀́̾̋̊̐͆̈́͛̈̈́̈́̒̎̈̐͛̐͐̅̂̑͛̑͂̀̔͂͂̆̊͛̈́̆̑̄̊̈́̏͑̈́̾͊̉̾̾̿͑̏̄̍̑̒̆̈́͒̔͒̈́̈́͌̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠t̷̨̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̧̖̱̗͔̼̭̬̙̩̥͇̞̲̝͉͕͕͖̬̮̗̰̱̯̺̮̠̙̗̭͇̯̗̤̹̦͎͕̙͇̱̟̫̩̜̩̜̖̭̞̫͇͔͔͚͉͇̤͇͍̻̖̳͕̝̯̘͔̱̳̱͇̰̞̤̙͚͖̰̭͖̭̜̱̺̪̱͎̙͍̝̖̦̹̩̥͎̖̦̫̦̺̪͔̦̟͎̞̞̘͈̞̲̟̭͉͓̺͎͔̗̰̘̼̯̯̹̜̱̱͍̦͖̪͇͚͔̪̖͉̼̯̝̪̮̤̯̪͔̗̝̙͎͎̂̓́́̀͂̈́̒̎̈́̊͂̇̊̆̒̄͋̇̀̉̀̅̔̿̀̌̓͂͂̅͗̍̈́̋̆̔̈́͛̿̎̎̒̆̌̄̇͗̊̋͋̍̈́͋̏̆͊̈́͒̑͆̒͐͒̇͗̈́͗̃̀̑̅̊͆̾̌̽̈́̒̾͛̆̆̋̆̎̈́̊̀̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̴̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̠̬̠̗̙̺͙̘͉̖̺̫͈̺͈͍͓̭͙͉̜̣̰̹̯̻̱̳̘̳̯͔̬͚̖̪̖͍̟͇͔̥̬̞̮̤͚͈͉̝͉̺̙͉͔̱͖͉̪̜̮͍̥͚͙̪͚̫̱̩̳̣̠̻̝̫͍̪̭̥̥͚̙͇͎̞̜͖͕̬̫͕̣͍̤̯̳̠̤͉͙̱̣̟͚̯̻̯̤̥͙͕̪̟̼̼̱̥̝͙̦͈̬̟͔̖̲̮̹̼͇̜͎̱̀̍͐̾͛͐̃̓̊͗͌͊̅̇̂͗̍̈́̂̈́̀͌̊̈́̇̀̈́͛͂͌̾͒̆́̄͋̃̄͛͆̔̇̓̍̀̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̧̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̬̦̯͔͕͔̙͓͚̗̦̱̝̺͍̺͚͔͎͖͔͚̤͚̠̮̖̱̣̮̩̠͎̮̱̦̦͓͖̪̼͔̠̥̺͎͇̦͙̞̻̟͚̰̞͔̥̦̲̩̗̙̗̺̝̘̞̺̲̗͔̺̯̺̝̼̣̯̝͈̼͍͎̺͖̗͉͔̟̜̦̼̲͎̻̱̻͚̘̣̫̳̻̜͉̻̺̱̗̥̣̲̘̫̻͚̲͉̤̝̼̙̝͚͕͍͈̬̪̻͙̗̪͖̤̞̦̹͔̼̜̟͈̲̬̩̲̣̝̳͕̤͇̳̥͔͎̩̞͙̱͓͖̝͔̙̫͖̲͍̩̲̟̻͙̼̩̰̖̫̌͑͌́̐̆͂̐̓̾͒͑̋̂̀̒̐̆̌̑̿͌̒͊͊͂̊̉̿͂̋̈́͊̍̈́̓̎͌̒̏͊̔͆̈͒̇́̃̈́̀͌̄̒̊̌́̋̊̓̅̓̈̀̀͗̏͌̆͛͗͐͂̃͐͂͑͋̓͗̏͊̀͑̈́̄͆͂̽̔͌̇͊͆̌̽͒̅̏̅̀̀̊͐̈́̾͛̓̏̅̌̀̿͛͆̂̋̆͂͐͆́̍̉̅̋̍͒͌̈́̑͐̐̏̈̑̆̄̐̊̍̀̓̉̿̊͌̈́̓̐͂͊̃̍̀̍̾͊̉͒̑̓͗͂̎̐̈̃̃̅͑̿̆́̓̎̒̃͌̌͆͗̀̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̸̡̨̡̡̨̛̛͕̬̠͔̩̭͎̖̻̦̺͓͇͍̫̬̙͎͓̻̥̤͔͚̱̞̰̹͚͚̼̹̘͇̯̺͎͕̙̝̘̖͍̪̹͓̘͔͐̎̃̏̿̓̆̾̎̑̽͛̏́̉̆͊̋̍̉̀͂͂̏͆̉͐̆͐́̿̾̉̋̆̃̎̂͗͗̽́̀̽̀͛̓̓͋̄̋̃̎͂̽̈̌̊͋͛̈́̓̀̃͑̒́͗́͋͋͊̑͊̉̔̇͆̌̓̏̃́̓̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ļ̴̡̢̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̦̳͖̝̮͍̬̜͖̝͎̟͉̰̲̟̩̳̪̫̹̻͓̳͉͖͎̘͕͇̮̜̭̭̫̥̣̙̹̹̰͍̤̹̼̭̦͉͈̾̉̾̎̆̐̈͊͊͛͐̈́̓͐́̆̓̈́͊̋̂͋̿̉̄̈́̓̈́͊̑̈́͑̌́͂͛̈̀̑̀̾́̌̀̈́̀̌̾̽͐̒͑̎̐̋̃͋̑̂͛̽̾̀̿̾̀͛́͌͐̅̌͒̓͆̉́̔́͒̐͛̒͛́̈́͋̀̉̂͌̅͒̈́͊̊̐͛̒̃̐͂̐̀̒̿̈́̋͂̄͛̓̈́̔̈̅͗͊̄̉̓̉̂̿̔͆̄͑̅̈́̾́͋͗̀̀̌̎̂͌̋͒̌́̐͆̐̇̐̃̀̂̇̄̄͒̽̽̓̄͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅy̸̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̮͕͈̖̬̩͇̻̺͙̖̞̺̮̯̱͖̰̝̼͙̣͍͉͎͚̫̩̬̖̣̻̭̤̖̺̝͖̲̘̗͉̖̣̖̭͚̝̱̩̳̝͙̪̜̯̮̦͉̰͕͎̫͈͍̤̮̬̞͙͈͎̭̩͎͖̤̳̯̆͒̈́̃́̋͐̄̇̽͆̅͛̓̍̀͛͑̈́̌̒̉̃́̓̐̆̀̂̉̓̈́͋̑̉̾̒́̐̄̈́͂̌̎͗̑̓͑̎̑͌̃̂̏̄̒͋̒̋͂̂̽͑̓͂̓̃͒͗̍̍̌̆̒͗̉́͊͌̊̇͊͛̑́̀̂̊̓̌̉̓̍͛̐̆̋̀̆̄͒̀̏̔̃̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̛̛̩̯͇͎̯̞͙̭͖͍̺̮̩̰͎̪̟̩̮̣̯̥̠̹̍̊̉̊̀́̏̾̋̾̋̓͑̑͒͋̄͋͛̂́͋̊̅͑̀̇̀́̆͋̿͂̇́̎͂͋̓̌̂͋̓͌̎̑͂̿̒̂̐̊͐͛̑͑̈̇̈̚͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͠ͅḑ̸̢̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̢̧̛̯̱͈͎̼͍̼͍̹̜͕͔̫̪̥͈̰͇͚̹̮̳̻̣͎͔͎͙̤̠̗̘̜̝̹͎̤͔̘̱͇̪̯̼͙͖̖̬͚͎̭̠̤̲͖͈̳̺̘̺̳̥̳̱̞͇̞̻̰̤̥̳̟̜̜̤̭̣͖͓͕̤̣̠̟͇̩͈̘̟̥̹̼͇̻̼̝̟͓̼̫̺̭̗̳͙̼͉̖̱̠͕̱̺̳͚̪̜̼̼̪̙͇̱͔̼̩̫̺̼̜̗̝͍̜͔͓̜͚̟̹̥͉̼͈͖̥͉͎̜̹̟̯̖̼̥̖͕̼̮̠͙̩͕̦͇̟̗̖̼̩̩̥̖̟͍͔͗͐̄̈́͋̓̎̈́͊͂̓̄̈́̇͐̔͋̅̈͑͋͛̓͋̏̀̀́̌̅̉̏̓̎͛̈́̈́̂̈́̑̇̂̽̇̎̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̛̼̺̦̭̟̞̜̱͎̣̠̯̣̘̺̱͍̯̤͖͙̼͎̞̮̰̗̳̯͓̗͍̩̪̗̱̬̬̠̟̺͇̖̘̝̪̠͈̜̼̫̟͙͈͍͎̺̗̮̻̥̭̟̝̞̺̤͚̪̝͔͙̣̯̰̭̰̤̠̠̹̩̤̝̥͚͕͓͔͚͍̼̬̠̠̮͚̥̪̹̠̣̬̩̥͔͙̼̦͙̰̯͕̞̰͙̯̦̮͔̭͕͎͎͕͖̯̯̖̬̫̰̹͇̯͚̟̠̠͖͖̞̊̆̏͊́͋̂̍͒͛͊̎͛́̑̊̑͑̀̃͑̀͆̐̂͐̈́͗̎̅͗̿͌̿͗̅̾͐̀̊̾̃̆̇̇̌͋̈́̿̇̒̇̌͐̒̃̈̿̄̐͆͐̿̇͆̎̈́̽͊̒̆́̒́̈́̽̆̾͛͋̾̆͂̉̆́̑̌̈́̎̈́̋̎̾͌̊͆̂̏̀̿͌̎̐̄͂͋̌̏̓̊̊͐̒̎̈́̋̊͆̾̄̍̎͗͐̎̀̔̈́̑̇̅̒̓̿́̎͛̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛͙̝͖̬̜̘̳̳̬̭̭̹̱͉̹͈͓͎͖͇͍͙̻̭͍̙̩̥̱͙̬͉͈̱̪͖̟̝̦͎̩̤̭͍̞͚̳̺̜͕̝͎̠̘̗̪̦̭̼̺̭̤͓̯̯͈̻͍̳͇̯̩͎̤̝͍̤̬̩͚̝͇̙͍͎͇͓͉̲̠͎̰̹͕̜̠͙̦̘̺̤͍̥̪̖̖̪̝̪̠͓͛̔̏͋̊̈́̈̔̋̀̂̊́̇̐̆͋̊̓́͛̃͑̇́͑̈́͛̎̓̇͋͊̔̿̐̈́̅̂̅̾͂̄̍̐̆̀͆̉́̓͐͑͋̈́͋̆̍̎͒̀͌̅̒̾̂͌̆͆̒̌̃̋̎̆͌̅̎̔̎̂̅̐̃͋͐̒̔̌͂̓͂̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ'̴̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̛̥̦͓̩͈̞͙̼̗̻͓̥͉͇͎͚̼͓̺̳͉̩̻̥̝̝̣̥̝͚̗̠̺͎͍̩̫̯͚͎͈̺͎̱͙͈̱̖͔̞̗̼͈̺̜̱̙̩̳̥̫̠̻͎̞͖̪̲̹͈̰̟̹͕̞̼͕̗̝͇̼̤̩͉͓̻͓̮̭̼̺̩̹͚̺̣̙̬͎͍̺͉̞͔̥̬͚͈̞̪̪̱̟̭͈̥̞͈̝̣͇͔̝̫̤̠̹͖̖͓̯͕̮͓̝̺̯̥̰̫̩̪͕̟̳͓͕̙͓̘͍̫̤̳͗͌͆̇̓̾́̇̽͋̔̔̈́̎̌͂̑̀̒͆̀̋̎͊̀̆͒̒̒̑̊͛̀̄͛́̈͒͂̇̒͂̆̏͑̉̆͛̂̄̄͑̽̈́̔̿̔̔͗̇̍̋́͊̍̎̑̊̀̐͂̇͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅt̵̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̨͓̝̩͙̥͚̫̫͔̟̝͍̖̝̦̙̙̣͖̦͚̹͔͙͖̥͉̦̺̞͉̞͉̲̬̫̠͚̼̦͍̬͎͓̰̤̳̩̻̹̜̝͖̘̱̺̝̱̩͕͓͈̫̦̗͍̭͓͎̭͈̲͓̰̺̮̙̤̭͎̱͉͔͓̟̫̲̼̤̰̭͎̝̰̜̦̲̖̮̺̼̝͈̤͇̼̩̙͔̯̫̫̠͚̳̟͍̩̤̘̣̤̿͑̑̒͐͗̍́̏͌̓͋̾̃̓̎̀̑̿̽̓͌̋́̄̃͐̔͑͒̍̈̿̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̧̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̮̬̭͇̱͇͚̺̻͔̼̗̱̳̥̻̩̮̰͇͍͔͎̪̺͚̲̤̻̣̘̤̞̦͕̝̜̝̤̖͕͇̘̼̦̼͇̟̮̩̟͚͕̺͙̳̯̰̲̜̙͙̤̬̞̯̣̦̟͎͓̦͕̳̩̙͓̮͙͇͎̗̼̦͇̩͔̬̗͎͉̲̻̥͚͕̮̯͔̜͚̣̪͉̱̫̘̤̟̺͖̻̤̓̍̎̿̽͑̾́̏͒͗̌̈́̋͂̒̿́̉͛̋͛͛͋̿̏̌̋̐̔̆̓̆̾̓̂̉̏͂͌̔̈́̐̾̏̎̾̊̀͗̀͛̈́͐̉̐͒̔͛̎̈́͊̍͋͐͑́͒̆̔͂̎̉͆̈́͒̆͒̇̌͑̊̈́̊͊̊̀̔̆̅͗́̊̊̑̎̈́͒̀͊̽́̿̊͐͑̓͗̿̽͒̍̑́͂͂̓́̾̿̒͛̉̑̀͌̄̑̽͗́̌́͌͛̏̿̇͗̉̓̌̾̆͆͆̏́̈́̃̒̊͊̓͐̆̅͊́̑͋͛̈́̆̔̓̄̉͌̀͊̃̂͗̒̊͌̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅş̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̘͕͇̯̻̹̯̳͉̝̹̟̬̘̝̙̖͉̜̠̦͖͉̤͔̱̗̣͓͕̝̖̣̘̦͉̹͈͇̠̰͈̭̩͐̋̌̀̆̑̃̑̈́̏̏̎̎̅̄̏͐̆̇̾̊̋̃͒̔͆̎̉̋́̾̀̀̏́́̎̓̊͐̔͗̂̋̈́̀̎́̔̋̃͋̀͌̆͌̇̀̂̊̆̽̌̊̏̿̎͆͑́̃̐͐̊́̀́̓͐͐̀̐͌̈̎̉̿͑̄̐̂͗͑͌̉͌̃̿̽̾̓̐̒̊̇̇̈́̈́̾̋́́̌͑̀͊͋̊́̾́͒̀͂̄̒͋͆̈̓̂͆̌̀̋̅̇͒̅͒̋̏̏͂̉̎̓̀͐̑̈̀̿̃̇́̏̀̉̂͆͐̿̒̂̑͂̾̏͋̄̽̎̆̔̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̵̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛͕̤̖̘̝̺̤̠͍̼͍̹͙̮͈̝̪̤͙̫͓̮̺̪̤̬̥̗͕̜͎̟̣̪̪͖̭͔̝̻̼͔̯͔̮̭͇̺̣̻͉̫͉̻͍̦̰̻̝̠͈̪͓̥͉̟̰͇̝͈̤̳̝̟͔͎͉̖͔̼̟̘̬̖̘̲̥̭͈͇̘̱̜̻̲̘̦̩̜͇̗̱̙͍̝̯̦̜̟̫̼̘̪͈̯̯̦͇̲͕̰̺̮͕̙̞̯̘͇̘̱̩͈͕̣͎͇̠͓͈̝̹̻̫̺̥̺̖̯̼̙̼̞̥͙̥̥̟̮͍͖̖̠̣͔̦̘̺͈̜̫̻̜͇̿͐̉͆̀̉͑̅̾̏̀̄̋͐͋́̓̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅë̴̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̛͎͖̮̟̘̯̫͖̣̪͔̬̜̭̼̬̱͇͚͍̲͚͚̗̪̖̱̘̜͍̰̝͓̙̞̺͉͈̩̦̳̖̖͇̹̯͙̯̺̱͎̥̰̟͈̝̼̜̞̹̫̙͖̪̭̟̝̟̝̘̟̰̯͖͉̣̥̩̙̲́̊̾͒͛͒́̐͌̏͑̈͆͂͛͐̊́̌̈́͛̒̽̒́̈́̾͛́͋̔̃̅̔̓̈́̔̆̊̒̌̄̀̀̑́͊͗̍̂̀͊̐͗̾̎̇̈̌̆̉̈́̏́̄̆̄̐̈͂͊̈̎̍̈͐̆̅̈̊̄̑͆̏͊̿͌̀̐̀̒͊͒͒͂͐̑̀͐̏̀̿͂̂́͌̉̋͑̓̒͐̒̌̄̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̵̡̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̧̛̛͕͍̺̖̱͖̭͓̪̠̙̹̳͉̬͈̯͍̰͈̰̫̲͚͔͇̯̩̭͓͓̳̮͓̥͍̹̯̼̼̳̠̺̦̦̘̻̬̼̠̝͈̩͙̬̬͓͙̦̖͙̭̻̗͈̯̺̗̜͉̼̫̦̯̼͚̼͈͓̠̜̜̙̫̜̻͔̙͖̯̲̜̟͇̘͙͍̘̦͕̳̹̩̝͙̫̖̳̘̩̭̱̮͈̗̗͔̤̗̹͙͓͉̭͚̼̪̬̩̥̲̤͇͎̟̠̤̭͕̳̬̪̱̟̟͎̘̭̙̥̲͍̙͈̤̳͚̱̞̩̝͇̳͎͕̲̰̣̠̟̙̫̬̜̭̹̪͔̜̘͚͇̽̈́̃͆̀̎͂̋̋͐̏̔̈͂̈́͌̈́̊̂͗̋̍̄́͆̀̔̈́̎̑̈́̿͋̀̈́́̾̅̊͑̉̓̈̀̿̀͒͋̇̓́͌̽̾̿͐̾̒̾̂͂̐̀͊̈́̇͑͒̿̀̂̾̀́͊̿̈́̅̀̎̓̓̏̊̍̅̾̐̀̅̀̿͊̈́̽̆̌͗̓̆̈́̿̋̂͐̀́͊̽̃̀͗̆͋̓̀͐̇͛́̓̃͒̓̾̅̉̔͗̃͋͆́͌͒̏̈͆͑͗̀̐͒̄͑̇͑́̑͌̌̀̐̍̈́́̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̶̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̛̞͚̰̬̣̱̮͓̩͇͇̦̦̣̬̙̰̱̲̙̩̬͎͕͕̞͕̮̤̬̯͓̟̩̝̭̗͙͎̘͈̖̣͓̟̱̫͖̦̳͚̘̗̩̗͈̗̩̙͇͎̯̥̺̜̻̠͙̝͎͖̟͔͈̠͍̱͉̱̭͓̜͍̹̪̩̩͍̦̲͖̰͚̫͙̭͉̩̪̲͍͎̺̘̦͇̳̳̰̗̬̠͖̥̤͙̮̓͂̎͒͒̃͐̋̓̓̀̄͌͊̄̄̍̓̈́̒̀̄̐̎̆̍͊͒͂̈́́̍͋͐̈́̾̉̿͂́́̈́̔̌̿̓̔̑̎̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̨̢̨̢̠̟̖̘̺̣̲̰̟̫̺̮͎̟̞̞͖̟̖̱̣̹̩̄͆̈̓̏́͊͋̏̇͗̑̿̒̿̈́͋̇̔́̉͌̀̀̓̈́͆͌͌̏̿̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝y̶̛͙̖̒͐̍̉̂͛̾̅̈́̉͐͑̒̏͑́̈́͐̉̈́̌̓͊̈̒͌̐́̓̂̅́̅͂͒͐̀̒͆̿̀̊̐̉̓̈́̃̄͊͒͒̎̋͆̈́̇̋̋͛̏̈́̔̒̉̍͗̈́̊̉̊̇̀̀̊̇̐̃̋͒̽̍͗̇͛̌̌̀̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̛̮͖̹̘̦̟̟͚͔͎̞̫̲͖͔̠̰̞͔̠̙̱̠͔̭̤̝̠̥̮̜͓͕̫̻̻͉̰̺͔̙̯̲̭̟͎̘̟̞͉̝̳͖̦̻͙̼̣̤̰̠̟͍̞̺̭̳̖̥̜̺̺̹͉̰̪̱̝͚̣͙͕̙̫̼̭̘͎͉̪̠͎̘̗̫̘̥͕̙̯̩̗̻͇̪͚̩̭̯̤̝̯̮̰͓͉͙̥̹̫̟̏̄̏̍̓̾̑͌̿͋͛̈̓͑̓̇͗͂̊̓̌͐̄̊͑́̇̀̐̌̽̈́̈̃̂̊̄̈́̍͑̔̀̽̃̐̎̂̈̓̄̌̀́̀͌̍͆̓̈́̄͊́̎̑͋̊̉̔̏́̋́̉̈̆̎̉̌̽̒́̀̾̉͆͗̔̀̃͂̈́̑̉͛̽͋͒̄̎̈́̏͗̆̿̽͂̌͑̿̏̌̇̈́̈̐̈̉͛̈́̋͋́̇͒̌͛͛̈́̿͑̐̄̿̀̓̾̂́̂́̑̒̾͌͑̃̉̐̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅé̶̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̬̩̪̰̝̳̼͉̦̜̙͉̮͙̺̮͉̜̣̲͔̯̩̻͎̺̙̥̲̠͓͓̹̱͓̮̪͇͕̣̝̭̲̺̤͉͚͙͚̖͎̩̼̟̗̩̥̟̼̳͙̱̞̱̯̜͈͍̹̞̦̺͔͓̳̟̮̟͉̼͎̱̩̝͚͓̱̙̳͇̟̫̭̦͕̟̲̦̪̼͖̦̲̬̩̟͍̰̰̘͓͚̞̭̮̩̬̫̗͎̯̳̤͈͓̟̳̣̞̥̼̯͇̭̩̹͙̣̰̗̻̮͓̮̰̝̜̜̠̠̲̳̘̙̤͚͓̳͙̻̒̅̍͛̓̽̏̇̊̄̿̐́̋̈́͛̉̀̅̊̈́͛̈́̽͛͂̑̌͑͊̈́̍̒͂̋͋̿̿̐́̈́̐̾̔̓̈̇̇́͆͐́̌̐̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅv̴̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̘̬̝̰͈͎̱͉͕͎̘̦̩̞̝̫̙̘̤̟̰̬͖̬͙̳͉͇̘̮̞̹̮̰̩̖͚̜̠̦̫̥̞͉̬͓̱̱͈͎̭͉̩̩͎̮̼̞̤͉͎̘͙͇̱̗̣̺̻̠̝̥̬̠͒͐̐͌̒̓͂̈̐͋̃͂̋̏͛̐̀̔̄͋̔̄͛̃̆͂͋̋͌͂̈̋̈̃̿͛̈̊͂͛̾̔̈̈̄͂̈̓̀̉̏͂̃̊͛͐̓͆̄̋̃̉̀̃̈̒̀̐̾̀̍͂͐͐̔͆́̎̉́̂̌̇̓̐͂̀̓̓̋̉̉̅͐͗͑͛̄͛̅̓͋̍̀̈́̄̊̉̉̉̾́̄̀̈̈́̒̉̈́̔̇͋̈̊̓̀̍͒̿͊͌̎͂̽̈́͌́̔̂̃̀̓͊̈̀̀̒̀̈́́̈͌͗̾͌͋͊̔͌̇̌̈̌̈́͌̑̿̽̿͂͂͆̉̔̈́̔͆̿̓͋̆̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḯ̷̢̩̲͔͚̹̥̲̻͖̬̻̯̩̮̟̭̞̳̱̠͕͖̠̜̼̯͓͉̖̜̻̰̘͂͆̔̆͐̃̾̐̏̓̆̔̂̇̅̐͗̓̐́͑͐̈́̓̂̋̓͒̌͑͆̐̉̽͌́̽͐͌̔͌̍́̓̎͌͆̀́̈́̾̉̊̏̃̿̋̈́̃͂̈́͂̆̍̎̾̓̀̔̑̿̋̆̅̔͗̓̏̽͒́̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅḑ̶̨̢̢̛̛̠͎̱͓̪̜̭͚̻͍͍͓̰̘̫̺̠̪̫̦̥̫͍̙̲̥̣̺͍̜̫̟̖̦̙̖̫̦̲̬̳̼̬̻̘̭̯̞̪͇̗̰̈́͗͊̅͛̈̅̀͋̈͊̾͗͗͑̉̔́̎̚̚͜͜ͅȅ̴̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̟̞̣͉͈̟͚͙̩̗̖̯̬̹̹͉͔̗̱͎͎͔̟̪͕͉͓̬͔͕͔̫̤̹͔͈̲̥̟̲͎̪͔͔̳̰̯̻͍̣̳̬̞̦̝̪̘̲͎̻̳̤̝̖̥͉̦͍̪̺̰̲̻̞̤͉̖̫̟̻̝̹̙̺̼̣̦̮̻̟͉̤̤̫̠̳̮̗̣̗̖͚̭̯͇̻̬̜͈͙̼͉̘̭̦͕͉̲̱̱̞͚̞͙̩̝̪̺̞̻̲̗̼͙̼͓͙̳̗͍̻̳̼̺͇̣͈͚͉̗̭̦͚̤̯͍̻͍̫̰̯̘͔̟̘̻͈̰̝̮͖̞̓̆͌̒͊́͐̿͑̔̌̏͂́̌̑́̎̌̈́͆͒͐̈́̇̈͛̽̇́͒͛̈́̈̉̓̏͆̉͐͌͂̀̒̎̂͂̎̓̄̓͑̈́͊͆̅̅͑̈̾͌̔̐̑̇̎͑̇̈́̓̆͋͗̈́͐̊̀͒͛̇̉̾̿̈́͌̒̉͐̇̃̓͊̏͌̏̇̉̈̾̅̓̒̀͛͛̀͗́͂̄͛̃̅̂͑͆̂̈́͆̇̍́͆̈̐̅̑̀̈͋̀̎̓̅̀͑́̈́̽́̔̆̈̊́̈̊̏͌́͒̐̾͐͋͗́̋͒̅͒̒̊̃́̽̈̋͊͐̎̓͛͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̡̡̢̛̛̯̪̩̺̟̼̹̪̭̣̣̟̱͙̝̹͕̳̯̱͓̤̪̗̯͇͖̰̭͚͋͑͋̐̓͂̿̀̄̂͗̈́̈́̄͑͒͋̔͊̆͌̀̎͐͒̃̽̉͒̿̿͊̏̈̒̿̅̀̿̌͋̈́̉͋̉̀́̀́́̐̇̈́̅̓̇̉̾̀͆͂̿̋̇̐͐̔̑͒̈́̈́̇̎̑̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͠c̴̡̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̡̛̯̺͙̥̥̰̫̗͍̯̦̗͖̝̝̦̟͇̬̹̙̝̠̱͈͍̗̣̣̩̘̩̥͎͎̤̯̲̩̝̪̱̯̞͍̻̻̭̫̠̼̮̬̯͈̜̰̘̺͓̩̫͈̞͉̠͇͎͉̳̱̭̮̜̣͍̝͙̘̖͖̙̜̐̃̐̈́̀͒̑̊̉̅̓̔̑͒͋̈́́̿̿͋̅͑͊͂̈́͒̃̆͐̊̿͂́͛̇̈́̈́̏̽̈́̈̇̊͐̒̑̈́̂͊́̈̃̉̌̎̆̾͒̈͌̏̃̽͒͂͑̾͑̓̂̓̓̎̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̞͉̖̳̰̭̳̮̙̮̟̫͍͖̻͔͓̙͙͓̜̬̠͇̪̥͍̪͓̙̼͈͎̭͚̣͈̳͙̳̟̰͙͉̹̞̪̲̪̲̣̠͈̯̺̣̟̟͇̳̪̜͔̳̦̠͚̳͈̼̠͎͇͈̜̪̮͕̰̠̞͖̣̜̹̹̭͕̘̹̪̯͉̺̥̠̠̱̝͈̱͉̟͍̭̬̲͇̗͔͇̻̥̯̩͎̩̟̜̫͉͖̬̘̰̹͇̞̜̥͚̪̲͈̠̩̼̤͓̙̣̜͓͈̗̣̲̟̻̟͈͕̺͕͓͇̖͉͓̝̦̱̺͖̳̔̉̅́̀̊̐̀͒̈́̾̾͂̾́͊̓̌͒̅̐̌̀̾̍͂̉̆̇̐̽̆̀͆́̽͗̎̇̈́͋́̎̋̾̐͂̀͌̿̉̆̈̏̓̿̿̋̌͋̀̊͊̃̃̐̃͌̅͛͊̓͒͌̆̈̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̢̦̺̼̱̙̱̹̱̝̩̮̫̟͈̟̗̙̩̞̪͚͎͍̯̹̝̬̮̞̦̭̗̼̩̗͉̦͍̳̩̭͖̲̖̼͉̟̘̞̪̳̺̞̗̮͈̻̤̠̮͔͖̺̙̞̥̜̟̬̭̹̠̺̮͚̱̱̻̫͙̫͎̗̼͈̤̣̦̻̣̮̘͎͖̗͇͈͉̥̬̠̫̙̳͎͎͓̮͇̦͚̘̦̖̩̭̖͙̯͉̦̜̩̥͉̩̠̬͎̯̱͇̲͇̝̜͖̺̣̘̳̙̫̜̙̻͉̣̤͖̯̼̜͓̱̜͚̱̘̄͆͐̊̒̒̀̎̒̈́̀̑́̍̎̊̈̒̿̋̏͌͋͂̆͗͆͛̐̂̊̔͋̆̿͂̇͂̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̨̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̻͎͕̲̘͈̣̤̺̰̮̫̬̮͓̯̠̗̲͓͙͎̯̖̻̻̤̤̯̼̦͖̼͎͎̰̤̮̙̫̟͔̰͈͖̩͈͕̤͖͙̗̦̺̬̰̫̼̭̰̩̞̭̙̜̮̪̮̜̲̣͈̱̜͙̦̣͙̱̞̹͇̹̜͖̞̪̼̣̳͙̫̳̭͇̭̋͛̂̽̆̊̅̈́̈́̏̍̒̃̆̾̍͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̧͉̹̭͍̱̙̪̱̪͓͕̺͇͖̖̪̤̭̟̠̯̦̗͓̝̠͕͙̪̯͕͎̠̫͈̭̖̣̯̭̥̹͔̝̪̗̺̞̰̯̦̮̹̦̺̟̩̠̯̗̺̳̘̪̼̠̳͎̝̝̺͎͍͙̻̟̱͓̘̹̮̝̱͕̤̻̜̦͎͎̭̪̭̣̬̝̖͕̯͉͚̠͖̬̺̥̜̩̝̩͖̰͖̯̖̯͙̾̀̀̉́́̆̿̃͗̓̂̑̿̓̓̋̀̃̇͑̂̅̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̧̨̥͍̖̰͇͎̟̗̝̫̬͇̻̬͈̩̰̤͍͚̝̫͓͕̠̫̬͕̠̲̮̞̤͍̘͕̫̦̜̳͎͕̺̖͙͇̺̦̞̮̺͎̖͍̪̫̖̟̺͈̣̖͕̮̫̣̝̞̥̟̗̜̘̲̞̰͆̍̈͊̐̌̅̔̉͋͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅt̶̛̛̛̛̯̼̹̰͈̣̘͉͖̘͔̩̙̞͇̣̜̒̈́͆̽̄̇́̀͂̏͌́̀̐͗̃̒̅̓̅̔̅͗̌̍̈́̇͆̑̔̃͛͗̋̇̉͒̐̂̾̐͛̉̎̅͛̽̂̒̉̽̅̆͗̅̉̈́̆̈́̈́̄̂̇̌͆̈̀̀͋̍̂̑͗͆̏̆̽̑̾͌̒̾̆̐̐̄̍̈́͐͑̊̂̆̇̀̀̃̊͛̔͂͆̿͛̌͗̀̾̃͛̎̄͛͌̈̓̽̓͊̽̈́̆̋͆̍͆͋̌̄͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̷̢̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̗̬̹̥̱̗̫̖̝͓̼̥͎͉͎͉̱͔͔̗̺̲̱̩̫̜̻̣̼͉͖͔̲̰̲̱̳͕̱͔̠̬͖̯̦̯̫̼̹̳͇͕͉̼̲̟̳͎̘͎̪̯̖̼̪̮̱̞̻̤̟͓̱̺̦̦̩̯͔͍̥̼̼̿͑́̈̌̍̏̊̋͆͑̇̇͆̊͊̉̆̀̉̽̿̉́̆̓̎̃̈́͊̑͌̀̈́̓̆͐̈́̄̔͆͋̌̈̋͌̽̄̀͌͑́̿̊̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝e̷̡̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̟̙̱̺̲̝̭̫̖̞̤̣̺͎͎̬̪̼̭̘̬͖̖̦̘͙̞̲̩̦̭̝̬̩̟̩͙͙͚͎̪̱̱̟͈̮̪̫͖̼̤͓̯̗͇͕͔̯͖̠̻͉̘̦̳̩̻̗̣̠̼͈̪̠̼̎̅͌̍̈͐̿͋͑̒͋̍̾̏͌͐̃͐͌̇̔́̊̈̒́̇̆͌̀̏̉̍̈́͋͛̅̈̊̂̂̆͗͒̾͛̆̇͆͒̃̋̇͌̆̃̐͛̂͆̊͂͒̅̂̊̈́͐̈͋͆̋̉́͑̋̈́̊̽̊̒̎̓͛̈́́͋̅̾̅̀̈̎̂͐̆̒̆̇̑̌͆͊̎̈́͋́̿͌̂̋͆͐̅̀̓̓͌̏̈́́͋̀̅͆̆̐͑͆̓̓̽̒̍̃̈̅̎̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̧̧̛̛̛̼̙̩̤̲̣̝̱̫͙̱̘͉̰͈̪̖̩͚̼͕͇̼͔̖͒͒͒̈́̒̈́̉̈̆̽͊̾̎̽̄̅̾̃́́͐̓̉̆̌̑͆̐́͗̇̏͑͂̐̄͆̀͗̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ç̵̢̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̢̢͔̙̲͖͉̹̜̜̠̘͓͙̬̞̲̙͍͚̮͇̫̻̫̖̻̗̺̙͇̰͈͚̝̜͎̟͔̪̠̭̣͔̺̳̲̝̹͈͉͙̟͍͖͓̬͎͍̮̜̼̪͈͔͖͕̝̻̪̙̦̮̹͈̘̳̘̦̣̫̟̟̪̲͉͈͔̺̲̘̤̫̲̹͚͈̺͓̜̹̞̱͕̪͎̻̭̹͍̩͎̦̲̦̦̠̙͔̱̹͖͎͇̫̼͇͖̠̦͉͚̭͖̯̟͇̫̞̪̥͖͔̗̖̘̱̦̞̙͈̖̣̲̫̖̞̰̣̞͕͈̩̦̩̟̙͉̝̩͕̝͇̤͈̮̖͔̖̫̦̓̿̎̌̑͐͊́̒̂̀͊̈̉͗́̓̉̒̓̽̓̓̂̈́̆̉̋̌̀͋͗̿̀͑̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̷̧̢̨̢̨̡̡̧̧͚͚̩̝̞̼̤̯͙͖͕̩̪̬̩̘̳͚͇̥͚͕̼͙͖͙͎̘̦̺̯̬̤͈̫̣̤̣̤͖̰̫͇̖̙̦̜̖̭̮̯̠͕̲̭̼͇̞̦̤̥̲̱͔̣͓̱̟̮̙͕͈̻̞̣̻̖̰̻͖͚͙̯͈̞͕̻͔͔͈̭̼̝̩̜͔̘͎͎̮̜̘̞̮̼̜̭̠̹͇̯͕̙͕̪̝̘̪͇̖̙͖̲̹̭̳̯̲̱̰̱̟̹̻͈̱̽̀̈̿́̌̾̌̾́̒̈́̓̆̈́̿͗̌͂͆̅͑̀̎̆̔͆͆̽̊̀̍͛̾̋̆͊̀́̒͌̓̏̔̏̓͋́̀̾̔̈́̎̿̾͌̈̈́̀̊̐͋̌̄̄̋̔̈́͆̂̈́̌͌̉͗̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅņ̷̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̰̜͎̘̱͙̖̲̪̻̺̫̜̜̭͙̳̟͎͙̪̩̬̻͓̘̞̪̲̳̠̳͇̣͕͖̮͓̥͇̟̫̪̰̫͍̲͖͙̠͔̝̤̬̯̪̳̱̖̪̗̯̪̠͉͎̲̩̥͙̦̣̙̦͇̥̬̲͕̖̬̖̗̣͉͈̳̭̲̼̲̮̞̪̥̼̦͉͈̣̝͙̼͈̞̤̼͙̜̯͈̺̮͖̰͉̦̪̹͚͍͇͍̳̝̥̲̥͖̲̞͈̲̬̻̆̊͋̊͗̐̿̄̓̏̅͋̈́̃̎̈́͑̈̈́̑̾̈͐̿̌̑̐̏̈́̋͛͋͌̇̊̔̅̔̀̒̆̏̒̎͗͌̑̍̔̊̀̃́̓̅̍̈́̈́̓̑͋̎̃̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅt̶̛̛̛̗̘͖̞̖̰̜͙̖͚̻̩͙̯͌́̍̓̓̂́́͑́̌̀͐̑̅̋̌̅̀͛̂͋̑͊͊̈́̍͆̔͆̉̆͂̅̈́̂̉́̎̈̎̍̽̅̈́͋̾̈̂̐͒̆͋̽̾̎́͐̿͊̄̃̍̎̋̈́̇̅̒̾̓̍̔̔͌͂͗̉̅̒̂͊̈́̄͆̈̑͋̀͋͊̐̀̐͐̾͑͗̍͋͗̓͌́̌̀̒͛̈́́͒̽̓̇̉̆̾̏͑̔̍̓̃͑̑̅͑́̏̃̈̎̇̔̂́̌͒̑͋̀͊̌̓͂̿́̄̅̈́͒̊̍̎̓̊͆̄̂͛͛̆̿̄͒̈́̂̈̂͒̄͑͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ŗ̷̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̡̱͕͇͚͔̼̪̗̪̠̠̤͓̠̩̠̝̞̹̭̗̖̺͔̼̼̥͍̜͙̘̱̰̖̪̬̦͔̠̼̱̳̝̦̩̤͈̤̮̥̖̯̱̘̩̺̲͔̙͖͎͔͚͕̤̦̳͍̳̜͖̣̥̠̩͇͍͉̣̬̼̳̣̹̰̼̲̺̳͈͈̞̼̯͎̦̜̱͇̭̻͈͚̘̬͈̗̻̬̭̣͙̣͕̟̺̙͍̻̬͕͈̤͊̆̓̏́̈̈̈́͛͐͋̕̚̚͜͝ͅả̸̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̪̙̝̝̹̫̯̭͚͔̜͍͓̥̻̪̞̭̹̻͎̪̪͉̲̻̞̖̮͖̱̭͙̱͈̥̠̠̮̟̣̣̖͔̘͓̩̞͚̤̣̙̟̲̜̝̥̖̩̮̞̞̗͍̖̞͓͓̜̫̻͕͔̞̺̗̩̠̠̻̬̙̤̝̮̼̩͍̙̭̻̘̪̤͔̤͔͙̞̟̮̺̥̯͈͙̯̜͔̪͙̻̠͎̯̰̠̮͍͒̔̊͑̑̈́̉̅̓̂̓̊͑̔̒͋̍̍̋̓̑̃̓͑́̋͂́͒͑̑̆̉͊͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̴̢̨͖̝͉͓͈̦̱̘̺͓̙̦̟̼̬͖͕͕͙͕̠̲̤̝̣̝̟̓̿̄̎̌̈́̓̍̓̀́̎̿̿̽̿͛̓̆̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝y̵̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̨̨͙͔̣̭̺̜͚͉͙̗͎̰̱̯̬̻̣̫̯͍͈̘̹̣͎͚̹̦̥̪̱͇̪̙̜̯͖̰̟̺̯͔̖̻̝̖͓͔̩̞̦̱̖̳̬͈̖̤͍̰͈̭̼̳̲͓̙͙͇̯̺̠̠͚͓̠͖̟͔͙͙̙̪͉̰̼̠̱̣̩̪͍̬̪͎͕̥̞̟̦͕̫̠̮͈̩̝̬̯̻͙͉̗̱̘̱̜̳̰̻̖̠̣͍̬̘͙̲͚̯̠͔̹̦̪͎͇̝͍̗͔̰͚̘̱͇͚̆̔̈͐̇̀̌̀̿͐͛̈̋̏̌̏̇̈́̏̔̀̇̋̂͑̎̏͌͗͛̇͋͒̉̓̔̈́̀͒̎͛̌̀̓̓͂̏̑̈́̓̾̀̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̶̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̛̖̟̺̥̲̭̰̘͍̜͈͙̟̼̰͖̜̮̣͙̠̙͍̥̤̩̜̞̟̮͈̙̜̯̦̻͓͖̙̺̩̗̹̻̣͇̫̥͖̪̺͚̻̙̯̪̫̱̹̠͙̯̺̻̯̝͕͓͈̗͚̳̜̲̜̻̺̗͈̹̮̲̤̫̘̖̞̬̹͎͓̝̻̙̬̯̪̹̬̗̮͈̰̮̮̝̝̫͇̣̜͕̭̲̪̱͓̦̰̲̟͍͈͇͚̟͎̜̫̱͇͉̗͓̘̭͉̟͖̱̪̬̭̫̝̂͂̓̿̅̈̈̆̿̽̐́͗̋̏̈̆̒̀̉̓̎̾͐͑̓̿́̎̅̿̒̀̎̓̐̀͊̈́̉̾́͛̂̒̄̓̀̓̒̓̀̀̏͗̔̄̉͒̊̂̃͋̅͑̅̽̓́̋̈́̄̃̓̋̄̃̆̉̽͆͑̋͋̄̓̊͒̀͌̆̊͐̊̓̀̆͊̊́̆̈́͊̇̄̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̥̱͔̦̩̻̞̞̳͕̙͎̻̤͙̜̻͇̜̼̱̰͔̠̩̟̼̦̮̩͖̲͉̻̣̻̻̹͕͍̞͙̼͉̟̭̣̹̻̻̲̣̗̪̼̭̫̘̩̦͍̩̤̦͓̦̝̬͊̂̽͑̒̌́͛̏͊̑̋͂͒̍̈́͊͗̄͑̌̔̆̀͂͐̈́̊̈́͊̒̀̓̂͒͒̽̆͛̿̒͛́͆̓̀̓͆͐͆̈̌̋̈́͌͐̌̃̈́͌̾̒͆͑̍̓̃̃̆̈́̅̿̀͆̈̃͌͌̐̄͊̀̾́̊̏̓́̅̆̇̂͒̂͗̇͑̀͂͌͊̾̽̎̆̈̿́̋̌̈́̀͌̄̂̋̅̂̇͗͗͒͌͂͋͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͝͠͠͠͝͠ả̵̧̧̛̛̛͍̦̥̘͇̣̤̳̟̲̦̤̜̬̻̠̥͕͚̙͎͓͓̭͇̖̯͙̳͚͕̬̪̟͈̆͂̈̌͆̑̿͗̆͐̆̏͋̀̿̈́̊̔̾̎̒̀̿́̐͌̏̊̇̈̎̂̋̐̔̾̿̃̆̒̈͌͗͗̀̀́̃̍́́̔́͋̏̓́͊̿̃̒͑̑̀̔̀̀̈́͐̿̔̂̏͗͌̑͆̔̿̓̏̊͊̒̈̉̒̾͗̓̆͗̎̾̍͋̌͛͗̉̄͊͒̈́̃̐̈̋̆̑̈̊͋͂̎̍̓͋͗̈́̇͐͆̀̏͋̃̃̊̈́̈́̐͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ň̵̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̛̰͎̪͉͈̥̠̭͕͚͈̬̪͙̦͚̗̖͎̖̬͔͖̪̫͉̣̩͖͖̰̭̦̠̭͔͊̉͂̆͑̓̋̔̃͐̈́́̿̓̏͌͒̒̊͂̏̋͑̇͐͛́̂̊́́́́̔̒̾̍̀̀͗̈́̀̽̐͗̈́͊̐̆̎̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ḑ̵̛͎̗̻͉͓̞̪̫͚͔͍̳̑̔̾͐̋͋͋̿̃̈́̀̐̈́͑̒͐̀̾͌̊̈̔͌̊͘̕͘͠͝͝ ̷̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛͙͖̘̠͎̲̬̣̹̣̜̪̟̹̯̬͉͍̖̦̤̙͚̜͙̩̣̥̜̺̈́̏͌̓͊̄̔͋̌̂̊́͌̽͋̓́̈́̃̈́͐́̌͑̆͂̿͂̎̔̌̾̀͋̾̀̑̑̌̌̒̐́̑͌̌̈́̌̓̀̈́̑̎̈́̂͒͐͑̌͌̾́̍̊͌̐̓̀̄͛͊̈̾͂̄̑̿̄̇̓̾̊̂̍̀̀̒̐͛̒̿̿̈́̀̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅĮ̵̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̰̦̯͖̠̪̺̩̞͚͉̟͕̺̫̖̰̱̤̼̫̦̪̺̲̰̞̖͕̫̱̩͉͉̝̙̗͕̣͈̥̪̝̝̖͎͇̙̫̠̠̯̥͉̗̖͉̘̼͕͉̭̯̻̰̫͇̙̥̟̻̭̗͎̪̪͔͔̘̲̹̳̬̲͓̼̝͙̲̻̠̂͑͗̀̀͛̎̌͌͛̂͋̆̎̈́̏̈͌̾̆̉͛̇͗́̈́͆͂́̐̓́̽̄̃͑̈̋̀͒̎̂͆͌͛̎̾̽͑̿͊̒́̽̒̍̓̄̓̈͂̑̍̌̿̆̈́̐̄̋͛̀̓͌͊͒͒̄̐͌̐̓̓̆̉̆́͐̀̿̄̇̎̅͊͌́̆͂̉̈́̂̇̑̀̔͐̀̓̓̿́̒̈́̓̍͌̉̍͆̈́̾̂̈́̔̇͗͗͐́̅̍̍͋͗̉̏͒̂̇̂̆͊̃̎͒̇̌̓̂̓͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̛̼̙̲͚̜͕̘͎̫̰̫̜͖̺͚͔̖̞͎̝̥̖̜̠̼̫̥̞̼͇̜̖̯̼̯̖̺͈͚̯̦͔̺͓̙̝̲͕̘̜̼͔̜̤̩̤̖͚̲̘͎͉͙̬̮̫͔̣̹͇̝͖̗̜̲̥̬̮̼̗̝͇͖͎͖̦̘̺̣͍̬̗̲̙̲̦͑̿̿̑̃̆̓̈́̔͒̋̄͂͐͐͛̏͐̉̀̉͋͒̄͂̿̂͂̏́̊̈́̐̌͌̈́̊́̈͋̍̔̔͊̍̿̈̀̋̓̄̌͋̾̅̌͂̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅw̴̨̧̧̧̛̘͚̝̮̭͖͖̟̰̺͓̗̦̠̼̱͈͈̞͍̖̣̬͖͎͂̍̈́̎̃͂̒̿̎̀̿͛̀̀̄̌͋̕̕͜͝ơ̸̢̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̙͈̞̮̝͇͉͇̟̦̠͓̥̠͎̪͉̳̥̺̲͎̩̤̫͈͎̤̼̯̲͕̻̝̤̞̱͚̭̫̘͓͓̯̱̗̰̞͉̳̫͕̝̟͍̬̱͕͚̦̥͚͖̼͍͚͕̘̹̱̯̩̳̬̮͎̙͖̖̗̘͚̹̱͍̝̻͖̻̤̺̣̗̠͎̭̮̜̭͔̪͙̩̗̙̭͍͖̰̜̰͉̝̟̹̬̩͉͕̮̭͎̥̩͇̜̟̝̩̘̗̟̻̑́͌́͒̌̆̐̆͆͗̒͛̆̓̔̀̊̒̽̌̌̽̈̈́̀͊̐͆̂̊̊́̌̓͌͊͆̈́̾͐̑̅̀̍̊̇̎̉͋͒͛̈́̃̉͆͒̉̈́̀̊̆́͗́̾͛̆̆͐̄̓̉͐̀̓̆̾̐̀͐͐̅͛̅̑͋̀͂̾̾͑̽͋̊̅̉̉̐̑̐͋͊͒̋͒̐̂̑̈́͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅư̶̢̧̧̧̛͎͔̘͇̥̜̥̥̰̳͍͔̼̳̯̘͖̝̹̰̪̦̩̙̰̫̻̰͍̠̙̲͚̔̂͐̓͐̒̒̓̎̀̉͛͐̀͒̑̓̌͑̇́̏̀̀̈́̂̒͌̆͑́̏̀̒͂̋̈́̈̔̊̌̾̅̈́̏̾̈́̍͊̇͛̽̉̀̿̋͌̿͂͌̊̄͌͐̾̀̂̊̐̆̌̋̒̑̄̌̋͑̋̂͊̎̂̂̑͑͊̽͋̈̄̓͊̊͋̔̒̓͑̃͂̒͗͗̀͆͌̈́́̉͊̾͒̋̔̊̓̽̓̒̓͂͋̇͐̏̇͊̂̊̏̆̉̊̊̀͒̉̑͊̈̈͛̆̍̀̂́̍̐͊̅̍͌̐͆̀̆̄̃̅̏̀͂̀̾̍͗̐̉͆̆̐̿̈́́̇̂͋̽̋̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅl̵̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̦͖͚͙̟͕͔̜̝͓̠̤͎͙̹͕̘̦̠̺̯̬̹̺̹͇̲̗̜͔̣̼̲̯̭͖̦͈̣̥̘͖̼̳͇͙̱̪̩̺͇͕̜͇̠̱̞͓̬̠̦͉̤̣͉͇̳͕̼͚̙̗̗̝̲͍̲͎͖͙̩͙̯͔̬̞͕͕͇̤̫̣͉̜̗͕̤̗̻̽̇͌̾͛̈́̿̐̐͋̈́́̑̃̇̄͌̊̑̈̃͌̿̿̐̐͊́̾̓̈̂̄̉̿͐̈́̿̀͐͆͑͛͌̎̈́̔̐̊̋̓̔̽̔͗̇̔̍̉̏̔̋̊̅̎̍͌͗̒̆̑͊̍̎̇̈́́̈͊̓̐̈̔́͆̄͂̒͐́̎͊̀̌̇̋̒͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅd̴̡̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̼̺͚̣̺̭̱͕͉̟͎̰͔͔̮͓̲̦̟͇͓̩̺̗̻̞̰͕̦̺̦͕̟͇͈̬̲͖͚̰̥͔̩̥͕̩̳͕̥̣̖͕̯̤̤͕̤͚̹̟͔̰̯͍͇̹͓̩̯̩̖̫̰̝͕̞̗̳̮͇̠̫̤̗̱̗̤͙͙̠̦̝̘̙̪̠͎̰͎͍̻̭̲̳̹̰̮͚̞̍͗̋͗͛̂̏̄̑͂̅̏̒̍̓̀̔̈́͒̎̃͊͂̈́̏͆͂͛̒͛̈́́̆͒̾͋̇̈́̾̅̉̌̓͂̄͗̏̋̒͌̎̌̾̆̃̋̐͌̏̆̾͊̊͒̎̽̃̐̏͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̢̣̻̺͈̯̥̤̹̝̱̦̠̠͎͈̹͚̤̻̼͍̖͙̗̯͚̻̼̬̰̦̦̯̰̹̥̗͇͉̖̬̻͖͈͚̲̹͚̪̜̪̙͖̙̦̰̙̤̰͔̜͎̺͕̗̬̲̠̜͍̫̳̝̟͙̜̪̪͇̞͖̰̰̟̣͉̘̰͉͈̜̼͔̤̖̞̦̪̰̗͖̹̙̼̼̫͚̭̬̝̻̱͉͖̜͇̩̬̥͖͓̺̲̤̯̫̩̪̩̟̰͕̺͓̤͓̩̈̂͂͊̉̄̈́̓͆͊̿̄͊̅̈́̇̂̿́̆̏͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̷̧̨̢̨̨̨͈̦̱̗̪̜͓̩̗̭͉̞̰̼͍͎̲̳̟̠̦̱̩̬͕̫͇̜͇̠̭̝̮̦͚͚̫̣̖̦̻̬̙̟͇͇̥̙̦̰̺͉͖͖̣͓̺̟͈̞͎̘͎͓͚͇͔̠̰̬̲̬̮̹̯̣͓̺̣͓̤̯̙̟̣̙̞̱̼̺͉̬̣̲̗̬̭̰͉̱̙̼̼͔͎̙̲͔͓̯͈̖̙̲̼̻̣̟͓̗̯̞̳̲̟̩̥̠͚͕̝̗̫̹̭̯̦̺̥̭̼͍͈̾̀͛̿͑̓͆̽̈̽͊͒͂̌̓̂̅̌̀̅̇̉̇̀̊̊̂͒̀̈́͑̈̅̂̈́̆͛̇̌̉̇̓̓͐̓̊̔̋̈́̽̈́̈́͂̽̉̽̑͌̒͒̿̀͆̃̾̓̇̍̾͑͌̃̇͒͒̍̃̈͐̽̒̂̉̉̀̓̏̇͋̌̈̀̀͑͋̏̉̌̽͌͗̏̾͋͒͆͒͋̿̌̈́̎̂̍̆̈̈̈́͂̽̆̅͌͒͂̏̈̒̈́̀̈́͗́͂̀͛͋̍͗͊̇͗̈́̒̀̈͛̓͗̔̑́̎̓͆̏̃̾̓̅̄̂̈́͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅě̸̡̲̝̲̙̳̗̙͕̖̟͈͔̣̩̣̺̪̰̩̙̩̝̈̏̂̊͑͊̆͐̉̆͋̿̒̊̿͗̈́̓̀̓͋̏̄͂͆̈́̈́́̽̔̂̈́͂̊̅̃̌͂͋̋͋͛͗̀͒̾̀̂̂͋̈́̓̅̽͊͋̉̈̏̐̓̅͂̚̚͠͠͠͝͠͝ ̷̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̛̤͓̹̰͇̤̗̳̦͍͍̜͙͓̬̯̟̮̤̳̠͚̻͍̠̱͍̙͎̞̤̱̞̜̮̲̙̜̳̯͚̫̼͖̹̪͎͈̱̜̤̜̣̞͎̣̙̝̬̯͚͇̱͕̙͇̱̺͙͓͚̞̺̦̳̟̦̗̳̪̫̭̲̪̝͍̟͇̝̤̹͇͉͓͍̞̼̬̖̱̟͉̰̮̠̻͉͔̞͚̥̱̝̝̮͔̝͖̻͉̲̤̤̟͓̣̣͉̰̱͎̠̭͕̗̱̩͈̹̠̦̣̲͕̞̯͎̙̪͚͚̻̤͖̘͈͚̹͇͖̻̝͒́̐͆̓́̀̅̏̔̀̓͒̓̃̐̈́̾̀̀͘̚̕͘͜ͅͅͅa̶̛̟̘̝̥̐́̾̂̓̑͐̿̐͋̆͛̈̽̇͂̈́͆̊̿̔͗̆̓̆͌͐̈́͋̏͂̾̊̊̋̽̽̊̔̒̂̒̅̔̋͑̀̌͋̿̏̽͌̎͌̈́̀͌̌̎̏͂́̾͒̀̀͒́͐̀̾́̄́̔̾̊͑̽͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͝͠b̴̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̰̰̯͔͓̲̬̤̯̫̙̲̞̬͙͎̪̟͎̝̙͓̘̝̳͙͙͇̣̺̬̫͇̩̺̠̥̳̍͑̽̾̐͆̌͂̌͒̊́̆̆͑̆̈́̓̈́́̋̅̈̅̏͋̾̆̎͛̿͋͌̃̽̔̏̑́͋̈́͒̽̀̍̋̀̈́̂̂̑̃̋̑̋̇͌̅̍͊͗̽̔̿͑̑́̂̉͗́͂̓̑̈́̀͆̂̐̀̎̋̑̈́͆̂̊̆͂̿̿͌̈́̋͑̔͒̿̓̆̈́̉̓̀͗̀̐͛̇̈́̈́̎́̍̽̊͊͗̐̐̏̐̐̾͌͗̈́̇͆͂͊͒̋̐͋̂͂̽̌̂̇̇̾͌́́̀͐̀̍̑̈́̒̿͒̇̎͗̆̄̉̊̾̄͊̔̃͌̊̿̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅl̴̛̛̛̫͕̀̅͗̆̋̓̔͛̍̆̎͛̿̍̽̌̄̌̈́́͂̌̇̾͗̀̾̃͐̈́͊͑̀̐̈́̌͂̀̂̅̿̄̒̍̎́͊͑͛̆͗͛̀̃̈́͗͆̃̏̅͗̆̏̒͒̊̊̾̚̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝e̵̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̛͎̻̰͔͚͕̤͓̟͔͚̝̠̼̖̘̝̩̠̥̤̭̯͖̖̩̮̲͙̬̘͙̹̘̭̝̠̯̜̫̭̬͔͇̦̮̦͕̻̬͉̹̭̤̝̝̟͚̖̥͔͕͎͔͉̹̝̻͚̯̳̠̖͙̠͉̫͍̦̟̺̱͇̪̘̥͕̠̠͉̰̳̲̗̣͖̥̩͈̲͙̝̫̯̙̞͖̼̦͔͍̣̲͎̙̥̦̱̰̞̳͎̟̫͇̫͍̮͉̯̘̗͍̩͎̱͓͈̜̗̯̼̞̘̱̰̬̺̱̳͉̺̖͚̤̲̭̠̠̫̻̠͋̎͗̿͆̏̋̍̋͌̓̑́͛́͒̀̒̽͒͐̈́̉̈́̽̏͑͊̉͛̈́͊̒̆̇̿́̃̇̏̓̂͐̈́̈́̐̐͋̆͑͌̐̂̈́͌̋͐́̀͗̍̇͛̓̀̊͗̈́͐̋́̄͊͆̀̆̆̈́̿̇̀͒̔̾̽̈́͑̄̽̈́̈́͆́̿̃̌́̒͌̀̆̇̅̐̓̿͐͒̓͌̊̊̅̌̈́̌̂̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̡̖̤͍̠͔͉̞̳̪͈̱̤̘̰͉̱̯͓̰̱͚̟̫͉̫͉̦̠̤̲̗̲̯͕̯̠̭͉̞͚̗̩̗̬̠͙̯̰̦͍̝̣̤̫̳̞̞̳̭̖̠̺͓̱͍̩̹̯̹͍̠̥̣̜̫̰̻͉͖̫̘̲̤̲̤͛͛̊̆̀̄̇̃̈͛̄̀̾̋̍̅͑̋́̂͒̚̚͜ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̞͖͍̯̜̯̘͔͓̘̱̻͖̰̘̯̳̼͖̥͕̥̗̰͙̺̞̞͕̜͖̮͇̖̜̠͖̠̘̲̥̼̲͉̱͔̞͎̠͔̭͈̟̝̺̟̱̾̋̔̂̍̓̔͒͋̋̅͗́̾̓̀̔͂͐̔̀̋̉̀̽͗͗̍̇͒͌́̓̀͊͌͋̾̊̇̒̋̍͌̈́̽̔͐̆̏͐͒̀͐̅̌͑͛̾̿̑͗͊̃̆̅̊̽̈́͌̀̀̄́́̌̈̈́̈́͋͐̊̇̑͛̎̓̋̆̋́̽̔̈́̍͊͛̆͊̅͊̆̀̿̈́͛͋͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̸̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̞͈͉͔̠̳̤̻̝̦͍̟̰͉̞̫̖̥̥͔̞͎̩͕͙̹̰̞̯̻̭͖̜̻͓̱̱̣̳͉̬̠̰͙͚̻̞̞̩̗̯̗͍̜̥̻̟̲̠̼̩͓͕̮͇͕̺͎̣͈͇͈̳͙̥̦̺̗͕̩͔̤̞̝̱͍͙̘̬̙̮̰̪̫͉̼̺̟̮̳͈͉̳̲̱͈̼͕͇͇̺͈̬͍͍̖̫̣̙͈̤̺̱̲̟͎͚̪̗̱͎̜̭̻͍͓̦̩̼͋͌̀̆͆̈̾̂̀̆̈́̈̉̉̽͂̋̉͊́̀͆̑̆́̄̓̈̏͋͐̂̒̓͗̔̌͑̆̍͌͂͆̈̿͐̂̽̒̎̈́͌̉͌̃̒̈́̅͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̡̢̢͚̩͖͎̥̞̼͇̗̲̠͙͇̜͔͚̰̣̰̫̘͔̞̯̫̣̣̩͉͓̩͉̻͈̮̣̼͓̥̼͇̞̥̱͍̦̺̮̭̜̪̯̺͔̫͖̲͓̠͇͉̺̺͕̺͈͕̘̹̩̗̯̼͖̮̩̱͚̘̐̎̿͋͋̎̂́̀̾̍́̑́̊̐̕̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅt̴̨̨̢̨̧̧̧͙͚̯͚͇̘̙͍͈͕̖̳̺̘̺͍̻̞̙͔͍͖̩̼͙̬̻͖̥̜͇̻͎͚͈͓̘̦̰̗̙̪͉̖̩͙͈̗̟̜̹̘̝̲͎͚̦͈́̐̅̐̍̋̓͂̓̏͋̂͆͑͋̿́͌̋͊͘͜͜ę̴̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̝͉̬̤̩̠̼̼̙̭͍̺̘̞̫̲̞̗̥͚̖͙̹̱͈̜̖̹̰̩͈̼̗̬̣͚̬̭͕͎̰̗͕̰̹͍͎̤͉̠̩͕̭̦̫̖͍̈́͑̎̎͗̉̅͗́̿͐̾́̈́̀̈́͒̎̑̈́̽̔̎͒̑̐͗̓͗̀̈́͛̑͋̔̿̊̃̈́̍̈́̈́͊̈́̈̾̓̔͂͒͗́̈́̓̑̉̓̅̈́̇̽̉͂̏͒͆̅́̓͐͊̀̾̾̃̀̄̓̈́͐̂́̊̆́̐̃̌̽̀͛͊͒̂̔́̋̓̈́̈̔̃̒͐̎̔̔̇͑̄̉̈́̒́́̿̃̇̅̈́̔̽̍̏̊̈́̏̀̾̿̌̍̍̐́̅̏̀͛́̄́͋̔͂̍͊̓́̉̒̍̃̈́́̐͂̆̎͌̂͂̄̋̓͌̃̋́̊̃̌̽̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ḻ̸̨̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̛͈̮̺̭̺̞̙̖͉̮͖̣̦͔̫͎̼̙̟͍̣̞̼̺̯͖͉̱̳̣̼̘͇̯̞̹͇̼͉̮̼͖̙͈̳͖̼̗͉̲͚̙͈̰̥̘̬̤͇̋̃̈́̅̒̀͊́͑̓̓̈̔͜͜͝ͅl̶̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̛̦̦͍͎̺̘̮͇̲̫͔̭̦̙̞͙͚̳͓̩̪̭̣̬̻̪̣̺̥͕̰̳̺͉͈͚͉̳̺̖̱̤͎̹̥̙̼̦̥̖̹̟̺͚̻̲̥̤͍͓̳̩͈̱͎͓̙̜̩̮̟̱͙͙̙͙̙̱̮͙͛̇̎̽͌͋́̀̓̍̾̋̌̈́̇̀͐͆͋̀̊̽̐͋̒̎̾̓͑̀̇̈́̐̄̊́͐̆̈́̚̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̷͇̅͑̐̈́̆͐̀̏̍b̶̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̘͇̭͎̜̩̝̖͓̗̩̘͔̰͈̹̰̪̝͇̝̖̦̫̖͙̯̝͕͈̭͇̦̩̺̥̤̭̦̻̹͕̪̥͙̪̗͕̗͎̯̰̖̙̫̥͖̺̖̥̬̣̩̪̹̩̰̤̯̬͚̞̫̳̼͍͖̱͈̯̬͔̣̭͓͓̮̫̫̰̤͙̣̝̳̖̙̭͍̱͍̻͇̖̬̙̰̬̖͓̮̝͉͈̤̟̭͕̹̙̞̮͈̼̗̖̤̯̫͓̟̰̲̪̦̲̝͈̟̼̲͔̘̺̦͎̘̞͖̲̟̫͈̤̭͓̦͈͈̬̳̬̩̖͕̠̫̝̠̂͋̓͂̄̔̾͋͛̋͗̑͊͋́́͑́̂̔̽̒́͂̎̋̏͆͗̈́͂̐̈́̓́́͋̽̈͗̀̄̎́̏̐͗̒́̿̇͒̌̑̇͒̊̇͒̌̇̑͐̊̓̒̇̓͋̈̍́͆̋́̽̐̃͒͐̌̀̑̀̌͗̒͛̀̈̊̋̒̂̆̊͌̈́̅̅̐̊̋̊͑̎͐̂̍̽̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̫̤͉̜̘̖͖̺̩͓̮̰̭̠̝̩̭̞̘̼̤̞̥̞͙̝̞͎͎̳̪̙͚̳̫̳̖͓̻̣͖͉̱͙̫̙̣̮͓̟̹͖̼̥͓̹̥̳͖̖̙̰̯̪̞̘̻͔͈̘̦̠̪̦̱̣̣̼̪̭̳͚̰̖̝̬̣̮̯͇̺̥̮̯̱̳̦̜̥͈̯̫̖̭̘̹͇͕̱̰̼̱̣͚̮̩͕̪̥͍̗͎̳̟͇̫̝̜̻̲̺̱̯͉̪̪̺̩̘̟̮̦̦̮̻̊̐͛̍̂̊͛́̎̍͗̆̾͆̂̑̿̾̾͂̒͛͂̄̉̍̈́́̈́͒̈́́̒͊̃̍͆̈͒͂̾̍̊̆̃̈̃̀̈̓̓̆̑̉̆͒͆̿̎͑̂͒̅́̒͛͂̇͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̖̣̭͕̗͍̱̗͎͓͎͈͖͍͉̜̤̭͎̱̰̱̬̼͕̙͓̳͇͚̩͚͔̭̺̺͓̘̠̼̘̦͙͙̱̼͓͖̻̤̺̲̖̭̪̣̘͎̬̘͍̖̭͍̞͔͔͇̞͔̰̳͕͖̱̭̠̮͓̪̖̘̘̟͙̥̮̺̠̼͓͖͉̤̙̘͍̩̻̤͉̣̱͎̦̙͕̘͉̳̳͉̞̳͚̪͓̹̦̱̥͙̱͙̰̙̼̗̪̼̙͈̳͔͇͍̣͇̱̗͍͔̙̤͈͔̮̭̥̪̘̜̮͙͍͑̊͂́͑͊̓̅́͗͒̊̆͊͆̃̈́̈͂̏̔̓͂͌͑͊̐̈̀̂͐̑̋̈́̀̉͋̿͆̂́̆̍͐̽̉̽̊̐̄̽̀̓̀̆́̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̡̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̠̟̬͎̟̙̞̺͎͈͕͉̟̳̼̳͚̜̘͙̮͚̹̠͈̝̞̗̖̺̣̖͇̞̭̲̯͔͙̖̙̩̱̻͚̝̫̼͉̖̯͈̱̲͔͉͉̠̲̣̻̬̲͎͉͎͙̞̱̠̱͍̱͓͖̻͕̩̫̠͙̻͖̝̗̭̖͇͔̓̓͊͜ͅͅͅͅư̶̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̮̣͍̫̩̩̳̯̖̝̥͎̫̳̟̼͚̯̺̲̻̤͇̠͍̝͉̭͙̫̟̜̝̥̣̯͔̦̹͉̪̲͚̮̮̙̬̠̬̥̹̘̥̗̫͎͇̲̗͇̼̞͙̦̯͎͔͉͖͍̝͔̹̯̼̻͚͍͚̠̹̱͇͎̯̻̥̻̙̯͍͕̰̟̤̬͚̗̲͇̞̖̂̅̏̐̋̔̋͐̓̈́̈͐ͅͅş̷̢̨̧̧̨̛̛͖͚̞̳̼̠̘͈̲̩̦͙̳̰̮͇̙͚͖̙̝̭̖̟̿͛͌͑͒͊͆̀̿̊͒͌̐́̓̀͐̄̿̈̀͆̇͆̈́̌̎̀̐̽͊͛̽̇̓̀͆̏̈̂͂̀́̾͗̊̏̔͛͑͆̀͗̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͠͝ͅë̶̡̢̨̢̡̛̛͙̬̱͇̼̝̙͖͎̩̥̠͔͚̹̠͔̮̭̤͍̞̖̦̬̠̼̖̻͍͙̺͙͙̦̟̺͇̘̹̦̘̦͙͖̺̖̣̝̮͔̗͕̙͈̬́̈́̈́̌̐̾̈́̿̒̿̌͛̈́̀̓̓̄̃̌͂̀̓͋̐͂̽̓̃̒͋́͒̆̏̋̈́̅͗̒̓̒̔̈͗̉́͂͛̈́̈́̔͗͆̀͊̈́̔͂̉̅̓̿̏̽̎̈̏͒̍̅̂̊͊͂̉̊͆̆̌̉͒̒̆͐͂͑̅̈́̀̐̀̿͊̀́͂̾̈́͂̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̛͎͇̘͎͍̺͉͓͚̺̬̻͈̗̱̲̥̘͇̭̗̰̹̠̤͔̪̝̺͕̬̲̙̟͕̮̖͈̝̟̭̬͍̠̰̹̭̜͍̗̻̝͓̰͔̱̲̝̠̞̲̪̞͉̼͚͉̞̳̻̟͇̯̭̜̹̻̦̟̟̘͖͙͎͙̠̱̼̩̝͕̩͈̥̞̞̺̘͈̫͕͙̳̰̻̲̳͙̯̫̪̬͇̣̜̬͖̟̰͙͎̠͕͓͎͎̬̥̖̜̤̜͖̙͓̳̖̰̯̼̭͉̝̈̑̍̋͑̂̾̀͌́̾̔̈́͆̅̈́͗̈̓́̈́́̍̎̏̂̽͋̏̍̂̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅI̷̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̞͎̞̖͕̼̰̤̭͎̘̱̣̦̮̘̖̗̜̘̼̫͍̻̘̬̤͔̩̫̞͓͖̖͔̻͍̭̠̙̘̠̥̻͔̫̬̝̣̩̙̦̲̩̰̭̱̩̱͇̩̻̝͙̹̦̳̫͙̳͇̎̈̽̐͗̾͗̋̌̃̌̿̍͆̃̄̀́͌͑͂̇͊̍͆̀͛̈̊͂̊̒͌͛̈́̂̈̈́̔̈́̈̋̐͛̀̑̉̇̔̄̍͋̍̉̈́̇͒̌̋͊̌͂͑̂̆̂̀̇̂̓̅̓̉̒̽͐̈́̂̂͑̐̈͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠'̸̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̧̛̖̤̟̝͍͚̘̫͕͕̯̝̩̬̱̹̝̮̟͇͙͕͈̣̩̤̼̼̖̮̘͍̥̠̣̝̟̝̥̱̳͚͈̻͚̲̤̻̬̖̥͉͍̻̪̖̰̲̲̣̱̮̼̠̦̱̣̰̤̫̺͍̝̝̣̲̰͔͎̞̩̤̖͓͖̪͓̯̭̬̝̲͎̤͙̪̥̬͍͓͈̏̓͊̉͛̾̅̎̾͆̑̍̍͊̓͂̄̈́͌̂̎̍̅̓̒̌͊͊͑̈́̀̈̃̔̆̏̋̍̈́̑̈́̓̏͋͒͒̈́̾̒́̀̆̀̽̀̅̏́͋̈́̔̑̾̿̒͊̄͊̾̇̉̈̀̑́͑̓̉̏̿̈́̈́̇́͂̆̎̉̾̄̔̉̉̈́͗̍̎̆̋͑̌́̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̸̧̨̧̡̧̨̲͙͙̠̲̰̯̖̫̣̲͎͉̠̫͙̬̼̭̦͙̳̙̼̖͕̹̺͖̜̟͎̜̲͎͔͕̣͙̞͓͙̜̜̖̘̲̖̗̻̰͇͉͍̼̯̺̟̞͚͙͔͇̩̣͈̠̬͔͕̤̯̭͋͊̎̈̈͛̀̓̃̽̃̋̊͌́͆͂̄̄̄̿̏͗͗̅͛̅̋̽͗̊̾͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅ ̶̡̢̡̛̛̛̙͈͓̟̤̗͙͎͔̲̩͚͕̪̟͕̳̩̫̜̙̘̳̪͕͖̰̗̐̋̓̍̉̏̔́́̾̉̾̃́͌̈́̍̀̏̓̀̌̔̑̆͋͋̂̆͌̓́̇̈́̔̇̆̿̎̏͑̌̂̽͊͂͑́͊̈́̄̃̊͊̈́̒̂̀̓͊͊̃́̏̓͗͒́̄̿̂͛̋̃̿̆̐̉̔̒̀̈́̅̂͑̅̑̾̋̍̏̍͊̈́͐̿̄̂̏͋̅̃̇̒̈́̓̿̍̂̆̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅd̷̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̢̩͓̬̝͉̹̱̩̬̫͇̥̗̩͔̥͈͓̞̣̳̮̰͙̖̟͓͓̱̗̺͎̖̺̦͍̗̰̫̥̱͈̳̩͎͕̜͚̙̻͇̰̫͚̟͎̙͔̳̼̳̻͍̭͉̖̦̜̟̜̪̠̙̬͕̙͖͖͕̠͍̫̻͕̞̱͕͊̿̍̎̄̀̀̋͜͠͠ͅę̶̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̤͖̜̟̬̮̞̼̫̘͕̬̹͙̜͎̼̹̟̮̞͚̹̭͈̥̫͇̤̠͕̲̺̦̟̦̺̪̯̻͈͚͚̗͖̻͎͇̬̭̤̰̫̟͔̱̱̳͕̯͙̭̗͖̝̘͎̙̖̖̫̝̬̦͓͕̦̮̮͈̭̖͍͙̪͖͇͕̼͕̺̦͔̻͚͖̻͇͓̣̠̯̥̼̺̱͈̬͕͕̗̰̩͉̣͉͎̜̹̤͕̩̗̻̥̩̩̫̹̲̹̟̟̮̜͇̝̲̮͙̘͉͎͇̪͕̦̫͓̣̝͇͌̌̆̓̔͆͑͗̏́̏͗͌̌̅́͗͐͑͐̀́̽͗̿͆̊͋͐̀̒̋̈́̉̈̓̋̎̊̊͋͗̎̂̆̃̃̐̅̋̿́͆͒̃̽̓͗̽̿̒̅̑̈́̿̈̃̌̈́̑̉̏̌͂̑̒̄̾͊͆̃͗͑̏̏͌̈̽̒̋̿̅̽̇̐͛͗̾̉͑̒̈́͑̀͌̏̇̎̂̑̌̀̂͊̓̌͌̿̓͌͛̿̈́͌̄̇̈́̽͊̄͗̎̈́́̅̉̍̅̽̒̔͌̋̋̇́̋̃̆͐̈́̄̎̃̏̽͗̋̀͌͆̌̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̶̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̹͉̱̝̘̮̮̯͇͉̞͚̩͎̜͚͉̙̦̞̦̙̪̺̘͉̰̲͇̞͇̻̺̫͈͖̰̼̠͔͉͕̩͈̲̲̭͈͕̙̯̭̱̺͔̝͚͓͉͉̮̼̼̘̠͚̘͇̯̠̜̳̤͇͔͇̦̣̮̘̙̫̯͔͎͙̺͈̰͙̜̣͉̣̰̟̬̥̠͔̲̳̦̩͙͇͉̘̤̯͕̫͍͚͖̬̫̻͖̠͖̤̫̖̞̳͓̥̻͔̺̭̺̞̖͙͉͓͎̻̫̩͚͉͓̘͍̩̣̱̱̬̥̼̥͎͙̗̿̅͋̈̊͆͐͂̊͗̈̽̌̑̿͒͛̓͊́̔̏̂̀͗̿͒͐̋̆̐̿͒̓̽͛̂̊̈́̊͌͊̏͆͌̿́̇͋̉̈̏͆͋͋̔̊̓̈́̀̆͑͛͒͐̑̎͌̏̉̂̽͛͆̇̅̽͐̏̑̑̾̏͋̓͌̎͑͑̑̓̂̓͂͌̿̆͌̅̄̆͛̄͊̉̂̇̎̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅį̴̢̢̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̠̩̹̬̗̲̯͎̻̯̘͓̝̲̝̱̺̪͎̦̘͈͖̦͈̯͎̭͔̭͍̭͕̬͙̠̪̬̗̯̯̩̱̞̩͚̖̻̥̱̘̗̭̫̰̬̫̹̜͖͎̰͔̺̫͓̳̝̯̤͖̮͓̹̼̠̥͚̫̹̭̰͒͌̈́̏̀͂͑͂̽̎̀̈́̓͆̎̉̏̓̏̐̋̂͒̃̔̆̉̽̀͌̉̋͊͑̎̆̑̃̈́̊͒̒͒̿̐̇̾̓͑͑͆͛̎̉͒͗̍̑̃̄̽͑̍͆̈́̑̄́́͐͗̇̊͑̇̄̏̀́̅̔͐̑̊̏̇͂̃͐̅̈́̎́̔̇̋́̿̃̅̍̈́͒̉͋͊̀̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̶̡̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̟͈̘͙̲̣͖͎͎̥͉̹͇͙͚̮̭̤̑͗͛̈́́̿̇̀̅͌̈͛͛̂̈́͐͂͌͋̃͆̔̎̀̽̂͐͊̅͗͊̐͛̈̍̔̒͒̏͂̄̅͗̇̄͒̓̈́̈́̈́̅͌͆͒̅͂͐̽̒̒̎̓͐̈̃̌̄͆͑̈͒̽̉̆̈́͌̊̇̆̔̒̌̍̄͊̈́͆̏̉̐̈́͐̄̆̔͒͋̀̾̈́̊̆͆̀̈́̅̉̈́̍̉̌̓́̍̋̎̓̑̅͆͊̑̋͛̎̓́͌̓̈́̇͗͌̋̉͗̂͆̒̓̈́͌̈́̌͒́̃̐̒̒̿̇͐̏̀̽̐̎̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅį̸̨̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̧̛͎̜̦̙͚͓͔͖̝̲̼̬̮̬̺̯̹̲̪̙̹̱̟͈̥̞͈͚̤͇̞̻̰͎͓̪̝̖̺̠͖̯͕̳͖͇͈͙̟̣͙̫̩̘͙̘͙͍̱͓̭̮̝̼̪̝̫̤̯̯͙̣͍̰̤͉̰͇͉̮͇͕̼̝̝̫̭̣̗͙̗͖̖͙̱͓͈̲̹͉̬̰͖͈̺̞̺̺͔͇̲̥̤̺̪͙̬̤̠̩̼̮͙̜̯̦̙̭̖̮̬̤̻͈̞̠̾̈́̋̒̽͐͋́͋̂̔̾́̄̎̓͛̏̀͌̅͗̀̆̆͂͒̏̊̔̓̎̽̇̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅţ̴̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̖̮͖͈̻̣̦͉̫͍̗̗̻͙̳̻̳̮̖̗̝̪̬̝̳̮͚͕͚̖͍̣̣̩͓̳̱̦̱̭̞̟̞̠̭̃̾̏̀͊̏̆̑̓̀̓̐̆͐̎͆̏̔̀̑́͊̆̈́̈́̒̑̈̏̓̂̾͛̽͛̓̽̓̈́͒̄͊̉̈́̋̊͐͋̎̄̌͗̑̈́́̑̋̏̌͛͆̆̎̅͊̏͑̿̿̒̾̀̈́̽̈́̇̋̆̍̊̎̈́̎͋̓̈́̎̑͒̄̆́͑̌̊̂̈̌͗̃̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ê̴̡̢̨̡̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̩̠̤͔̻̭̩͎͔͍͙͖̫͈̯͎͖͇͙͕͔͇̥͙͚̠̪̬̺̺̺̜̩̤̖͍͍̩̲͓̥̼̮̱̫̙̞̗̗̘̭̰̺̰̰̗̬͖̠̟͇̘̭̹͍̺͇͕̼͉͙̟͖̹̝͚͖̯̞̥͓̱̟̺͎̟̼̼̟̲̻̳̣̥̹̖̝̳͔̫͓͓̼̟̺͈̬̮̮̟͓͍̻̭̰̲̟͈̲̬̯͖̝͉͈̦͉͈̙̺̱͓͎̘̳̘̖̳̺̦̼̫̻̥͚̟̱̙̯̆̐́͆̔͒̐̅̌̀̃̅̓̅̎̂̄͌̽̓͆̏̍̆̓̇̈͆́̅͛̊̓̉̾̽̓̿͂͌̃́́̊͂̇̄͆̊̎͐͌͆̈́̾̈́̍̉̉͒̽̀̌́̈̀͋̃͒́͑̈́͂͊͐͋͌͒͗̑̇̄̈́͋̏̎̋̏͐̊̈́̀̒̒͋͗̓̈́͌͊̾̂̆̔͋͆̊̒́͌́̉̾̏̀̾̀̌̋̂̊̏͌͆̓͛͑͌̊̀̀͛̃̾̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̛̛͎̮̗͙̹̻͍͉̭͖̖̝͔͚̝͓̼̹̭̙͙̭̻̼̙̟̥͎̦̹̟̻͕̼͖̤̤͖̟̤̦̟̟̖̱̼̹̱̣̼͓͓̖͕͈̝͔̲̣̞̫̫̼̟̲̪̳̼̣͚̗̝͍͖̥͈̬͓̲̜̫̤̪͈̠͉̙̻̰͔͓̯͖̝͔̜̯̘̼͙͚̦͚̦͙͈̱̰̗͈̭̩̻̹̬̖̰͚̼̣͖͔̱̮͓̠͎̱̰̙̼͍̠̖̗̥̲̹̻̺͕̙̳̪̥̪̝͇̩̟̦̝̙͖̩̣̪͎̣̣͖̝̫̥̖̫̱́̑̎̈́̿̓͑͊̽͛̊̋́̽́̅͊̎́̇̂̀̆̊̽͗̎́̌̀̉́͑̀̾̔̾̒̔́̍̈́́̌̈̅̅͊̆̿́̈́̂̈́͒̈̂͊̑̔̊͌̔́́͊͛̌̊͂͂͂̀̆̂̓͌̒͌̓̇̎͗͆̍̏͗̉̀̔̂̎̐̃̿̿͊͗͐͗͆͒͑̃̀͑͌̄̎̌̓̾̓̿̋̃̂̒͌͒̄̽̔͛̈́͋̌͆̄̃̊͛͌͗̂̀̉͋͌͋͂̽̅͂̐̿͒̿̆̀̿̉̆̆̑̅̃͐̈̀͑̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̶̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̙̘̘͕̞͎̹͕̙̘͕͓͓̭̼̬̯̫̯̲̩͇̣̦̝̭͖̞̩͔̠͖̖̦̠̩͎̠̪͙̘̹̲̙̞̮̙̬̯͕͓̮̼͕̞̞̪̞͖̮̳̗̰̼͉͚͇̬̳̥̗̘̹̙͙̦̣̝͉̭̜͔̠̦̺̘̪̥̥̦͓̬͔͒̾̔̂̈̊̿͆͊͐̋̃͗͊̋̈͆͋̋͑̅̈́̃͋̾͊͌̏̃̈̎͂͒̑̂̔̎͗́̓̅̋̎̈́̈́̄̈́̾͑̃̿͌͋̎̎͐̅̿́͒̀͌̆̋̒̀͒̄́̏̄̐̈̿̄͊̐̍͑͛̽̅̂͆̓̒͑́͋͛̍̓̿̔̋͗͑͒͆͌͌̓̇̆͐͗̄̈́͋̐̌̀̾͆͐̂̑̇̃̌͛͛́͗̔̑̑̈̅͋̃̿́̂̊̌͑̿̉͐̍́̾̈́̔̉̓̀̎̌̽̾͋̒̏̂̂̓̌͆̔̍͑͗̀̄̌͛͗̓͒͑̑̀̓̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̩̭͍͔͓̩̙͖̩͉͚͓͚̱̻̝̭̗̻̦̰̣̟͇̦͓̻̠̳̦̖͙̜̰͚̹͉̝̬̬͈͈͓̪̟̮̥̭̩̗̞̫̠̱͉͓͖̦̥̤̣̼͈̦͙̖̺͇̳̞̣͓̼̤͍̩̟͈̫͇͙̝̦̝̯̼̬̮̣̗̤͖̩͍͈͔̮͉͖͓͈͍͍͖̖͈̳̮̩͍̫̤̺͈̣̘͕̗͎̻̞̼̫̩̭̝͈̖̭̖͖͈̬̰͙̝̞̦͍̞̪̟͉͓͔̳̗̭̘̣̦͚̰̱̿̑̐̃̅̽̀͐̆͗̎̓̌̓̈̆̆̈͒̊͗͛̓̔̾̎̈́̄̄͂̎́̍̏͊͒͛̊͂̃̈́́̇̐̎̏̀̾̊̄̃̏͑͗̒̍̍́̅̒̅̆̍̀̓͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȃ̷̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̞̳̫̱̻̞̹̞͓̫̙̻̝͈͈̥̲̝̩̻̫̭͕̯̫̫̹̫̹̿̂̍̓͒̈́̓͋̉̏͛̎̌̉̓̈́̀̂̿̍̋̎̿̀̊̓́̈́̔̎̔̓͗́̽͊̓̿̃̐̅̔̊̄̅͋̑̉̿͊̍̉̍̍̊̋͂́̊̒̒̾͗͌̉͛̀̽͛̃̓̈́͌̽̃͗̋͐̂̂̈̃̉͛̈́͑̅̆͐́̄́̔̃̊̀́̏̂̅̀̀̈́̀̂̆̈́̋̎͗̋͒̒̐̀͆̃̇̃͐̏̃͑͐́̅̽͌͗͂̎̔́̾͋̍̑̇̔̀̋̈̎̾́͋͒̊̐̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̵̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̛̛̮͚̝̗͎̘̘̦̫͚̙̤̫̺̪̻̞͎͓̫̪̩̪͕͎͉͇̥͎̭̬̳͕͓͇̘̫̤̮͚̦̱̺̖̩̤̰̥̲̣͇̺͇͈̣̠̳̺̬̤͉̖̞̘̬̲̯̖̙̣͉̙͈͚͖̟͙͚̹̹͉̠͈̼̣̻̯͕͈̬̯͈̙̺̙̜̻̙͖̗͕̝̩̘͖̱̝̹̻̳̘̮̯̯̬͓̗̼̰̮̈́̌̔̂̅̒̉̇̉̿̍̽̂̑̏͛͋͒̆̇̐̆̇̆̈̊͊̎̄̌̈̆̃̔̉̃̋̋̿͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅd̶̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̛̙̲̟̟̩̠̝̖̮̣̺̠̤̬͎̮͖̗̫̪̣̼̖̻̲̯̠̭̫̰̗̪̖̠̟̦̼͙͎̭̗̠̺͇̼̞͎̩̞̮̬̯͔̮̹̦̺̙̱̟̦̥̪̱̩̮̭̼̣̪̝̹͈͙̣̪͓̩̫̲͎̜͔͓̩̺̤̤͍̰̬͔̮̪̞͕͈͔̯͓̤̲̰̫̼͉̫͕̙̟͕͙͇͙̜̖̗̣̝͙̙̝̮̲̤̲͗̏͗̆̾̔̈́̌̇͌̈̄̽̅̌̈́̎͌̀̏̏̋͌͆͐̓̇͛͐̋̽̽́͆̃̎̉̒͒͑̓͗̍̅̄̉͐̈́̅͒̊̿̋͂̄́́̋̓̽͛͒̈́͋̈́̒́̐̆̂̋̓̔̐̽͂̔̉̊̓͆̃̽̈́̈́̇̄̀͊̆̅̐͆͑̆̓̀̀̊́̓͊̓́̈́̓̏͂̂̏̄̓̈̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅę̸̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̛̗͓̖̤̙̺̹̜̮̤̗͚̭̩͕̞̫͍̦̫̹̝̬̜̹͍͉͚̦̰̙̳̥͍̦̼͔̟̳͍͍̪̱̟̩̬̳̝̜͇͈̗̻̰͎͔͉͕̙͇̥̰̗̻̮̣̝̼̫̩̼̭̠̳̬̬̹͚̠̪̣̞̮̜̯͕͕̟͉͇̠̲̩͈͖̙̜͈͓̜̭̫̟̹̲̭̭̪͕̱̻̣͔̙̩͕̤̹̲̦̺̥̜̭̤̰̟̟͖͍̩̱̬͍̹̜͕̦̩̲͍̠͇̰̮͙̥͈͉͓̯̹͚̲̺͙̳̔̊̾̈́́͊̌͒͂̑́̀̍̈́͆̑̒̽̀́͐̀̔̔͊̿̑̂͐̇̓̿̈́̏̓̀̒̀̍̃̌̍̈́͂͆̃͑͋̇̒̊͛̓̋̆̿͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅṱ̴̨̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̡̛͓̯̩̼̮̫̹̟̬̠͖̯̩͖͎̩̬̹̲̲̼͚̹̯͍͎̩̦̮̭͎̟̼̫̣̫̥̰̱͎̦̪͓̥̬̯̫̫̱͕̞͉̣̱͓̳͖̥̺͎̠͉͍̥̫͍̗̫̤̯͙̱̺̲̱̫͚͕̹̝̖̝͓̗̞̗̘͍̣̖͍͔̦̥̺͙̼͓̦͚̹̥͓̯̺͓̘͈̗̗̘̣͉̙̰͖̰͖̬̼̝̱̯͈̤̙͛̂̈́̈́́̽̒̀̃̃̌̃̅̀̈̅̑͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅë̶̢̧̢̡̛̛̟͙̳͖̦̝̞͓̹̲̙̟̞͎̦̻̫̟̳͔̻͕̤̘̟͓͚̱͔̺́̊̏̽̃̏̓̈̐͑̄̎́̌̈́̉̋̄̂̀́͑͋̓́͐̽̽̃̉͌͂̔́̌͂͌͊̓͊̓̊́̒̅́͒͂̽̈́͂̈́̿̉̀͂̍̽͂̌̎̓̋̈́̐͒̓̾͗̽͋̋̎̓͑̓̐̆́̈́́͌̀͐̈́͂͗̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅc̵̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̛̰̝̗͚̮̞͚͇̺̬͈͙͉̼͙̮͚̟͚̠̻̞̞͔̥͈͉̹̘̮̱̗͚̥̪͖̘̘̻͓̤̤͕͓̭͇͈̗̺͖͇͉̭̭͙̫̙̗͚͉̻̖̼͇͖̤̯̺̗͎͕͈̭͍̬̙̙͕̬̮̹̬̻̭̱̱͔͙̝͔̰̭͕̳͉͚̠̣̙͖̙̙͚͉̺̟̮̙̈́͆̈́̆̏̾̃̓̽͂̅̏͌̓̓̋͂͒̒͂̈́̒́̏̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅţ̷̧̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̻̗͍̟̣̝̥͇̻͕̟̗͔͍̘̱̠̞̯̠̮͇̰̞̙͎̩͖͚̞̫̠̻̳͔̞̦̺̖̥̜̱̗͎̩͎̳̳̪̗̫̗̼̝͔̘̮͓͎̩͎̱̳̮̙̲̻̜̙̘͙̟̣̭̩̯̦̤͕̹͚̪͕̣͉̹̘̙͙̣̤͍̲̺̟͓̲̖̪͙͍͔̖̬͔̘̟͎̀̆̅̇̐̀̉͑̔̂̈́̀̀̿͂̿͒͛͂̄͛̎̂͒̈̓̎̏͑̏̂͗̒̊̾̑͗̈́̒̍̅̆͒͒̌͆̊̍̍̅͊̉̾̈̃̓̌̋̏̒̾̆̿̆͐̀̌̒̍̋̍̄̍͛̈́͒͑́̄͂̎́̑̈̂̃̐̂̒̂̂́̐̽̿̌̎̀̋̎̍͆̂̓̀̒͑̆̿̾͒͆̈́̄̈́̅̀̋͋͌̈͒̊́̃̈́̆͛̉̓̀́̈̅̋̀̿̒̌͌̿͒́̈́͋̅̇̊̾̈́̐̋͊̔͑̊̈́́͆͗̂̎̎͛̑̎̓͐͛͆͐̀͊̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅį̵̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̛̛̣͈͕̝͖̤͎̤͓̺̞͈̼̯̲͔͎̫̪̠̥͚̻̗͙̗̖̘̭̝̗̘͇͚̭̫̹̬͔̯̣̞̺͔̟̯̰͖͇̦̳̞̯̝̟̭̘̱̠̘͈̪͇̣̩̣̜͉͔͔̣̥̺͎̤͚̯͎͔̺̺͕̣͈͚̝̫̫̞̙̻͇͈͍͔̏̇̄̍̀̊͌́̀̌͛̓̏͛͗͌͐̆̊͆̆̏̂̅͌̌̏̓̈́̀̉̂͒̐͗̌̐͋̾͂̌̾͋̈́̀̋͒̾̐͆̄́̓̽̈́̀̍͆̔̀̏̔̐̽̽͊̇̎́́́̍̉͑̿̅͊͂̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅv̵̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̤͖̜̗̙͍̪̳̯̳̫̝̗̱̖̦̖͙̺͈̣̥̟̣̙̙͈͎͎̥̫̹̻͙̊̌̓́̄̃͌̓̀͑̓́̌̅͂̓̀̇̆́̄͌͑͆͊̓̎̀̃͐̽́̀̀͆̈́͆̈́̀̒́͛̿̆̑́̐͐͛̋̑̈́̈́̈͑́͑̀̈́̌̇̓͐̒̅̈͛̀̆̔͒͋̍̾̑̊́̋̿̽̍̍̑̇̓̏̄̅̾̿̂̐̌̍͒̈̆͛͐͑͂̋̔͌̈́͒̂̃̈́̉̿͗̿̍̀͆̇͗̉́͐̄̄̓̓̏̓̃̍̈̏̐̀̆͌̐̂̅͗͊̎͗́̃͂͗̂̌͂̆͋̂͋̋͂̋̓̑̍͗̓̐͊̈́̉̊̋̒̐̒̌̃̀͒̓͊̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅȅ̵̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̛̺̪̩͈̪͉̳̣̩͔͙̣̥̭͎̱̰͉̺̝͔̤̞͈̮͎̺͓̼͇̪̥̲̳̣̥̲̠͎͉̦̞̻̻̲̲͓̰̰̪̮͇̘͎̪̲̼̳̬̳̫̘͖̟̮͍̘̝͕̤͓̤̘̩͈͉̹̻̦̭̘̩͚̜̫̪̠̞̙͉͎̗͓̙̪͈̩͈̤͕͉̮̫̠͎̹͔͔̫̘̗̟̬̣̩̻̙͙͈̜̞̲͉̬̱͎̰̱̀̓́̾̓̅̒͑̈́̈́̾̏̽̍͗̈̌̃̉̍͒̄͆̀̆͑̌̈͆̃͆̄̍̆͗͊́̀͗̑͊̀̈́̎̉́̑̀̈́̀͂̀̐̈́͒̓̒͌͊͌̋́̅̓͐̿͆͌́̈́̈́̈́̅̉̒̀́̋̔̊̀̈́̑̀̆̂̂̅̓̋̔̐͆̈̇̀̿̅̽̆͌͌̃́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̼͕̯̯͇̲̹̻̣͉̰͕͕̪͓̪͓͓̙̤͍̖̭̦͙̤̖̥̗̹͎̯̰̱̦̰͚̰̠̫̠̜͚̞̥͉͎͉̰̝͙̱̜̯̲̱͚̥̦̱̞̬͙̠̳̝̭̺̖̲̪̦̘̦͚̹̩̟̯̺͚͖͔͇̟͚̤̙̮̰͎̭̳̱̩̥͍͖͓̣͈̪̘͓̠͍̜̪̱͚̭̯̗̘̝̘̱͔̩̫̺̙̙̲͙͖̮̯̥̳̮̣̜̣̱͓̳̯̤̮̗̻̲̲͖̬͚̜̻͓̮͎͎̙̻͔̘̖͎̣̺͖̲̤͈̮̹̙̣̟̪̼̳͍̜̹̪̦̈́̀̋͒͆̆̿͊̏̉͛͊͊́̐̇̄͊̎̃͆̈̆͌̒͋̿̐̌͒́̃̅̈͗̿̍̈́̾̿́̄͆̽̈́̓͛͌͗̓̏̀̋̄́̊̀̑́̏̿̊̑͋̊͌͂̈͆̋̏͗͑̃̊̓̈́̍̀͌̏̇̏̋̋̇̀̀͆͛͛̅̈̃̈̆̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅņ̴̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛͕̭̭̣̟͈͇̪͇̠͍̳͎͎̠̮̘̘̦͕̰̬͚͎̱͇̦̼̘͙̤̠̥͍̬̺̰̟̫͈̫̮̺̮͍̦̹̥̬̞̫͇̟̗̟̫̯̲̮͚̗̯͕͔̬̝͔̟͍͕̟̜̻̣̟͓̲̳̦̩͚̰̜͈̬̖̳͖͕̳͑̄̇̈̅͐̀̀͌̊̎̅̈̄͆̃̐̈́̈́̈́͊̀̌̊͆̾͒̃͋̿̌͑̾́̾̐̾̄͑̾̓͐̇͐̒͛̅̈́̅̍̅̿̄̎̓̐́͊͆͛̀̎̉̓͊́̆͋̐̀̽̀̉̾̒́̀̏̈́̓̃̒̂́̐̀͒̾͒̀́̐̇̓̆́̊̽͆̍́̀̂͐͊̈́͊̿̈́̃̏̔͑̅̓͆̌͛̓̉̒̔̽̂̀͐̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̛͔̫͚͚̲̟̘̱̟̩̱̗͖̗̜̝̭͓̣̩̲̭̟̺͍̞̗͖̻̪̠̹̺̫̗̙͙̻̘̮̱̰̙̖̱͙͕͈̘̬͕̫͉̘̮͔̥̟̝̫̝̰̟̦̞̼̜̘̼̹͕̺͎͔̲̪̗̦͍̯̲̱͚̘͎͓̻̯̘̟̗̣̬͖̫̯̥̼̯̠̪̤͕̼̼̜̩̘̺̣̤̘̲͓̻̙͉̻͈̠̹̫̮͙̬̤͎͔͚̻̭̗͈̰̺͓̫̟̲̟̱͕͚͔̠̆͂̇̓̂͆̐̆̆͌̎́͐̈́̈́̀̄͐̄͌̾̄̂̍̍͊̄̄͂̔̔̄̿̈́͋͛̉́̈́̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅw̵̧̛͕͖̗̹̱̜̙̼̫̺͍͇̮̼̩̖͉̳̜̘̄͐̆͌̈̏̎͌́̅̓̊̋̀͑̊̀͆̀̉̇̓͌̈́̐̂̒́͝ͅ.̸̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̡̧̛̥̘͇̦̳̪͓͕̳̲̞̯̮̠̪͉̰̤̖͙͓͈̝̬̲͙̫̩̣͖͈͖̥̘̗͙̺̣̦͕͇̠̭̪͖͎̩͚͇̼͚̥̙͖̰͔̳̩̰͚̺̬̥̜̬̙̘̳̞̪͖̙̮̹̖̘̣̻͍̮͇̠͈̟̹̩̪̣̥̳̱̼͙̥̳̙͙͕̯̱̪̪̠̻̠̒͋̓͒̓̈́̋̔̾̈́̈́̒͌͂̍͗͋̌̉̒͑͗͗́̅̾̎͗̓̌̆̍̔̆͐̈́̉̈́̒̔̇̒̐̀̿̉͊̃̊̒̇̓̋͋͆͑̃͒̏͑̃̉́̏̅͊͆͛̀͌́̂̎́͛́̃͑̓͐͒̄͆̋̈́̎̐̅̄̓̉̂́̊̔̈̈̉͊͊́̆̈́̈́̈́̾̀̾̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̴̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̛͙̥̣͕̳̹͚͓̱͍̺̻̻̺͈͉̣̼̗̖̤̣̳̺̘̼̙̞̝͔͍̲͇̘̟͚̲̹̫̥̬̯͚̫̠͍͔͙̺͙̗̜̼̜͓̼͉̤̠͖̖̯̪̜̰͍̪͈̺̺̗̗̝̣̭͖̙̣͈̬̙̟͙̙̼͔͇̣̖͇̯͖̠̦̭̠̭̟̜͚̩̖̰̳̘̩̰͇̗̫̺̝̻̘̈́̊͌͑̏̃̉̔̉̊͐̽͆̽͒͛͌̎̿̋͜͜͜͜͜͝  
̷̢̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̼̥̻͚̙̦̘̤̘̻̠͚̲̙̫̤̝̳̼̬̩̹̭̦̻̙̬͈̤̮͕͍͎̼͉̰̥̹̰̲͉̰̮̪̮̩̟̙̪͉͚̪̮̗̜͙̮̙̻̟͚̞͙͓͍͍̪̤̣̰͍̭̖̞͈̗̐̌̎̈͗̀̊͛̓̓͂̐̀́͑̄͊͐̀̍̂͆͒̈́̈͛̈̿́̉̀̅̉̒̓͐̓̄̾̇̾̊̏̉̌̈̿̎͊̋̓͒͑̈́̇͒́͊̉́̀͑͊̂̆̑͗͛͂͒̋̂̏͒̌̈͊̋͌̏̒͒͛͑̈̓͌͐̅̿̎̒̄͛̎͊̆͑̍̌̈͌̐̌̉̈́̆̔͂̍͋͌͌͐̎̄̿̃̃̑̐̔͌̿͌̄̾̓̎̐̆̄̓̍̂̉̎̄̒̑̎̓̈́̏̇͛̋͐̈́̄̿̈́́́̉̀̆͒́̂̀̽̂̅͆̽͗̈̇͋͂͐̊̆̆̀̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅA̷̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̠͙͚͕͈̥͍͕̦͓̙͇̦̹̱͍̻̠̠̜̹͎̺͈͎̬̙͈̘͇̖̮̯͖̬̦̭͙̘̹̩͈̠̻̖͇̤̘͇͓̱̪̜͙͚̬̾̄̃͛̀̏̓͐͐̋̆̆̓̀͑̓͊͒̈́͋͒̆̃̾̽̽̐̎̌͂̍̈́̈́̅͋̈́́̑̈̈́͋̒͐͌͑̆̔̀̑̉͗̓̿̂̈́͊͛̂̏́̏̇̉̉͂͒͂̃̒̏͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͝͠ ̶̨̨̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̟̘͈͔̰̟͉͙̯̰͉̳̮̲̯͓̻̥̟̺̝̖̣̱̹̜̜̩͉̰̫͔̝̼̜̼̥̙̬̫̤͚̬̲̣̙͕͔̰͎͈͉̼̙̭̙͈͈͇̱̼̟̗̫̤͔̜̫̮̦̭͖̺̣̭͍̟͚̫̥̞̙̝̗͔̜̰̗̦͈̤̦̟͔̺̺͔̥̬͙̞̣̫̗̱͈̯̣̘̼̖̪̽̈͊̅̈̐̀̅͆̌̑͛͗̀͗̃̑̔̑͐̍̃͑͑̉͛̒́̋̒̀͒͆͑̍̎̀̓̀̀̽̈́͋̍͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅd̸̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̖͓̰̭̯̳͖̳͙̖̮̜͕̖͎͙̲̗̱͎̹̯̱͈̺̜̱̥͙̯̮̮̮̝̝̯̗͚̘̗̥̫͚̺͍͈͇̮̭̤̯̳̙͈̜͚̤͙̼̹̬͇̗̦̻̼̭̙̹̗̻͔̻̣͇̜̝̠̣͈͖͖̼̭̳̜͎̯͕͙̣̙͖͓͈̪̬̻̝̩͈̻̹͓̙̠̹̭͖̫̲͚̯̯̬̲͇͍̼̳͈̥̥̮͖̠̬͙̝̣͚͚̘̜̗̩͚͎͍͍̬̥̩̥̹̰̦̜̹̩̭̯̣̘̙̲͇͎̦̠̤̻͈̲̻͇̳͙͓̳̼̰̖̲̠̳̣̈́̒̌̅̋͊̆̈́͂͛̌̎̉̊̂͌̅̽̈́̔͆͌̆̈̇̏̾̉͊̍̾̉͌͒̿̆́̔̈̀̏̏͆̊̇̍͗͛̀̄͌̑͐̏̏̐̆̄̏̿̈́̄̽̄̓͐͋̀̂́̆͌̎͋̿̌̈́̽͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̢̛̰̬̳͖̙̮̘̬̱̳͚̭̤̥̜͉̝͗̽̉̾́̇͌̑̓̌͂̌̀̿͊͋͛̃̏͊͆͋̀̽͊͊̏̑̾̈́͐̓̓́͒̉̓͋̒͛̅̏̌̑́̄̋͘̚͠͝ǫ̷̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̩̘̣͔͕̩̣̲̜̦̜̜̪̖̫̮̫̹͚̱̗̞͓͚̹̜̟̗̘̣̩̫̭̦͙̭͍̺̹͍͎͇̝̼͉̱̮̗͔͓̟̙̺̘̣̙̫̙̖̭̘̙̯̜̠̳͈̥̦͖̫̞̖͖̭͙̫̭̰̮̱̗̮̖̿̀̓̋͋̽͌͛̃̾̽̂͌̋̈́͗̓̄̇̊͒́̓̒̔̌͒̅͌̊͋̎͋͌͒̈́͒̔̆̿̇̂̓͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̴̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̛̛͙̺͙̤̹̬͚̳̜̩̠͔̫͉̩͍̼̦̣̝̟̤͈̠̥̮̪̥̻̗̘̤̲̻̻̥̝̟̫͙̜̰͇͈̖͚̹̳̗̮̺̠̺̲̬̟̜̼̯̰͚͔͍͕̯̙̻̞̬̪̤͍̬̯̩̘̙̥̘̬̘̱̞͆̀̈́̀͆̏̏̄̌̂̀̈̽͂̎͑̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̧̧̢̡̹͕̤̥̞̪̱̺̜̪̲̘̯̳̦͚̹̮͓̤̮͚̟̱̠̘̰̖̼̭͇͙̜͍̮̗͎̤̤̯̟̭͕͕̣͉͇̪̲̤̠̮̞̻̜͍̼͍̺̪͈͔̥̟̬̠̻͖͈͖̟̜̠͖͈̯͚͙̖̝͇̭͓̖͙͖͍͇̥͖̠̖̠̦̣͇͖̹͎̼̹̄̀͒́̂̑̆̓́̅͂̈́̒͒͆̀͗̀̀͋͛̌̆͑̌̈́̅̍̍̽͒̾̊̈́̅̌̾̂̿̉̂̓̄̏͂͐̍͗͋́̏̓̈́͛̉͒́̃̌̈́̇̑̅̑̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḁ̷̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̡̛̟̫̖͍̬̩͍͇̳̹̟̮̺͔̥̭̯͕͇̮̠̖̯̦̳͓͙̦̲͚̺̬̩̪̝̞̙͎̦̝̜͈̗̹̠̝͇̠̻̣͎̥̠̦̝̱͚̦̗͖͕͔̭̲̙̯̪͈͈̳̝͓͈̲̹̤̝̙͎̻̤̲͇͔͆̔̉̊̈́̑̍͌̔́͆͒̉̄̓͑̎̄͌͛̌̀͒̊̔͗́̊͗̋̉́̃̋͗̏̎̍̾͑̿̄̌͌͆͒̎͋́̄̅̓̓̆͗̒̇̈́͑͛͂̍̐̍̐͊̀̆͑̃͊̔̎̇́̈́̏̾͌̑͐̑̿̌̈͂̉͗͆̏̆̇̀̈́͆̌̎͑̇̌̒̒͐̎̿̿͊̎̂̓̄͒̈̎̇̍̈́͌̀̒͌͆̊̂̅̆̔̂̉͒̆́̎̅̍̓̐̐̅͋̀̈́̄͊̓̈́̆̊̈͋̃̽̀̎̈́́̿̓̈́͆̌͑̈́͆̀͆̀̀̓̾̽͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ţ̸̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̛̛̛͙͉̼̖̺̬̞͙͍̱̦̣̯̮͔̜̥̫͖̪̖̪̹̳̹̻̫̺̼̲͉̮͕̼̻͔͓̺̺͓̙̦̟͇̞̻͍̱̱͍̩͖̰̮̪̺̠͈̪͚̠̜̼̪̮̦̗̦̹͚̗̦̦͈͍̼̻̠̤̼͙͇̬͕̦̩̦̩͇̩͖̩̺̦̣̭̰͍͇̲͖̪͕͚̩͇͎̤̠̟̞̭̠̩̩͍̱͙̹̙͕͚̖̺̬̻̼̩͔̜̹͎̦̝͎͖̠̲̭͒̄̅̎̒̾͐̆̇͆̋̆́͊̏̄̏̈́̌̿̃̂̒͋̈́̏̅̈́̎̊͌̈́̓͛̐̈́̓̅́̏̃̄̅͒͊̌̀̾̀̎̑̋̆́̒̀̆̽̎̿̀̋́̾̉̋̉̋̎̀̒̒̏̌̒͛̅̋̇̅̅̏͋́̌̑̎̋̄̆̃́̒͒̑̾̑̋͗̓̇̑̐́̋̀̓̄̈́̾́̋̀̿̎̀͌͛̒̎̎̈́̎̈́̐͆̉̾̅̿͒̑̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̖̱̝͎̮̩̭̦͖͕̣̝͚̱͈̯̩̲̱̬̟̖̟͈̜̞͔͇̣̮̱̖̜͉̣̦͈͈̬̖̜̖͔͍̬̙͚̻̫͈̙͈͇̭̼͇̘̜̹̟̹̫͚͕̗͈͔̟̪͓͓̩͎͙̯̠̤̫̩͔̪͔͚͕̳̭͔̝̬̳͖̻̗̺̰̣͍̯̻̖͈̞̭͚͓̣̟͈͈̜͕̦̗̠͚̮̖̩͍͙̗͙̥̗̞̮̗̟͚̗̼̪̥̭̬̼͖̤̠̺͎̼̮͇̠̣̺̖̮̙̭̲̼̲͉͓̲̮̣̦̘̤̱͉͔̤̱͇̭̜̝̗̤͓͉̎̋̀̊̈́͂̂̑̌̉̑̿̂̇͒̂̂̾̄̓̏͛̊̿̈́́̃̒͗̓̔̈́̍͂̎͛̌̋͌̑͗̎͊̇̈́͌̐͛̃̀̄̔̇̈̏̈́̈́͛̔͊͊̓̐̑̔͐̅̊̀̓́̿̓̔̊̀̈́͐̓͌͑͌̅͛̎̅̀͛̎̓̐̑̈̐́̅͗̔̎̉̑͗̇̎̍̾̐̇̆̈́̆͊́͗͛͋̉͌͑̌͐͋̀̍̈́͆̈͂̐̎͗̀̈́̋̃͆̂́́́̌͗̔̌̎̐̏̀̌̉̉̔̈́̋́̎͋̔̀̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̷̛̟͍̦̝͖̠̥̬̞͖͍̫̞͉̫̪̠͕̳̳̼̳̮͂͛̉̔̊̔̇̀̌̈́̎̏̓̿̽̃̈́̀͆̍͒̆̆́̃̂̓̎̉́́̒̏̿̈́̌̈́͐͐̽́͌̏͒͌̀̀̊͊́͌̐̍͐́̽̈́͑̍̍̽́̐̈́̿͑͛̈́͗̈́́̂̔͂̀̊̒̐̍͋͊͒̎͌̑͊͐͋̉̈͊̈̈́̅̑̀͂͂̆̏̉̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅh̷̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̡̛̹͇͔͉͇͖̻͍̰̟̹̼̜͉̲̫͉̥̜͙̬̞̲̩̣̪͕̙̮̭͈̣͍̭̘̬̯̺̱̦͉̯͇̟͖̳̪̜̫̘͈̬͈̻͖̗̺̤͕̤̼̰̞̬̙̤̲̮͉̹̹͔̫̼͙͖̙̳͈̤̻̟͉̤͉̪̬̝͎̻͓͙̮͈̜̘̘̗̞͈̼̩̳̯̝̲͇͍͓͈̹̬͓͉͚̗̖̣͙͙̜̪̯̝̯͕̖̘̼̙̞̮̰͎͔͇̘̬̝̝͙͎̳̪̗̘̟̼͙͙̟͈͔̙̖̩̹̜̥͓̱̤̣̯͇̫̰̠̥͙̳̔̓́̑̌͋́̅̏̅̍͂͋̄͆̈̉̉̿͆̀͌̄͗͌̈̌̃̈́̏͒̽̑̽̓̒̈͑̂͑̌̓̀̒̎̇̐̇̈́̓̔̃̑̑̔̾͌́͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̨̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̟͍̖̜͖̬͔̟͇͙͚̰̗͎̞̮̱͍̯̗̣̠̝̹̝̮̳͔̰͇̰̰͍̦͔̹̟͚̣͈͖̩͔͔͔͎͉̗̣̯̝͈̺͇̱̙̥͇̝̜̟̠̲̭̫̠̱͕̮̲͇̤̙̬͓͚̣̤̠̣̣͕̮̭̹̫̗̙͔̳̣̲̻͕̪̱͉̭̤̺̺̘̏̾̉͌͜͜͜ͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̭͙̟͎̣̘̘̣̮̘̫̖̼͓͚̟̙̦̳̜̞̩̜̪͇̲̹̱͙͕̙̺̳̖͕̞͈͈̲͈̱͙̦͎̥̮̘̠̪̟̙̯͖͖̮̗̩̞̩̻͈̻͍̱͔̠͉̬̮̤̩̤̤͎͈͍̳̯͓̝̖͚̜̺̥̪̟͕̝͉̹̲̻͕̫͍͇̦̖̳̼̬̫͖̘̪̩̭͇̺͓̪̥̝̠͖͚̹̳̬̺̼̭̬̼̝͙̺̺̼̟̦̼͔̙̜̩̝̼͈̤͉͓̗̲͙̪̪͓̱͈̺̰̹͎̬͓̬̥̺̲͔̳̥͈͈̬͔̟͉̗̯̤̹̱̦̟̜͔͚̥̭̎̔͗̊̃́̈́̇̅͛̌́̀͂̐̋̎͌͗̉̈́̽͒́̀͌̑̈́͒͋̈̄̑̾̎̈́͆͌̊̂͌̇̒̃̀͗̓̄͆̿̈̓͗̀̎̎͒͊͛̀̑̑́̀̐͗̌͛̊͐̌̌̂̆̈́͆̒̂̍̂͛͂̋̃̐̌͂̑͆̊͛̽̾̎̂̔̿͗̍͊̄͐͒̔̃̄͌̓͋̓̄̾̆͂̏̄̐͌͐̽͂̃͐͌̂͐̎̈́̀̈́̈́̿̐̈̍́̈́̌̇̑̅̈́̀͋͌̎̊̈͌̇͛̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͚̝̜̣̪͎̻̠̙͓̩̜̪͙̖̺̠͎̮̳̪̪̺̠̩͖̮̖̜̩̲͍̮̟̲̠͓͎̖̖̭̖͉̥̙̞̝̙̞̦͓̠̱̼͍͎̫͎̠͎̤͇̹̭͓̥͙̺̼̖̘̬̘̜͇̘͙̗̘̱̯̪̠͖̮͕̤̟̰̪̳͓̝͍̰̮̜͕̱̳̭̬̟̮̠̣̭̣͙̹̳̫̘̻͕̟̭̭̯̥̺̰̯̮̮̘͕͉̺͔̤͔̭̝̗̮̩̘̳̤̬̪̪̫͚̙̇͆͛͗͌͊̎̓̿̀́͌̆̂͆̐̾̒͒̑͂̐̿͛̿͑́̊̍̐͋̃̄̋̅͌̽́̇̓͗̿͆̋̏̓͑͌̂̔̉̀́̓̄͊͋͌͗͊̀̽͐̿̉̋̈́̆̓̈́̈́͊̐̏͋͑̓̈́̌͋̍̏́̑͊̓̀̓͗͛̐̂̑͐̈́͑̎͛̄̂͌̔͋̃̾̈̂͐̈̓͐̅̐̐̇̋̇̄̋̇̏̆̓͋̇̇̆̅́̓̔͑̓̍̔̎̅̓̌́̐͒́̈́̀̒̆͛͌́̎̓͒̆̑̅̒̌̽̀̂̃̏̉̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅň̷̢̨̪̮̻̥̱̤̙̪̰̳̲̞͓̉̓̓͒̑̇̾́̓͐͗̏͌̏̏̅̀̇̈́́̇̎̋̌̍̀͑̈́͘̚͝͠ͅd̶̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̖̭͎͍̫̱͇̜̩̬̻͇̬̣͓͉͍͍̠̫̰̱̲̬͍͙̹̯̖̼̮̤͉̞̬̭̭̠̻̹͍͇̺̫͎̞̭̙̬͇̻̘̝̗̞̫̯̟̪̱͕̗̠̖̥̭̺̟̫͚̱͖͈̤̥̫̤̳̖̦̻͓̼͓̞̩̗͙̻̟̯̞̣̰͚̗͔̠̼͔̳̦̯̩̟͕̗̪̪͇͙̘̮̰̞̪̙̝̺̺̳̬͖̣͍̝̦̺̝̻̤̱͈͕͊̿͊͑̒̈́̒̉̆̏̀͌́̎̈́͋̃̌̅̀̃̋͂́́̂̈̅̋́̾̈́̈́͋͑́̓̅̌̄̿̑̀͌̾̂̇͛̅̈̍̈́̓̂̊̓̀͐͆̈̏͗̎͑̀̿̍̈́̂͐̋̽͗̅̐̓͊̉̈́̓̆͑̏͊͗̂̾͋͑̐͛̉̆͒͗̈́͛̆́̾̓̌̈́͊͗̓̆͐̈́̒͐̐̀̿̈́̈͑̒̿̐̄̆̽̉̏̎̉͐̿̄̋̌̐̈́͂̓̊̾̉͒̆́̑̉͐̍̾̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̛̛͙̼̣̯̭͉̲̬͎̙̱̝̠͖̥̳̝̜̭͕̹͙̤̥͖͔̪͕̲̯̣̳̗̼̻̲̰͙̤̳̩͓̹̖͕̹̦̞͔̲̣͖̣̹̹̖̗͉̻̙͉̬͈̙̤͍͙̹̞͈̥͙̰̗̜̩̜͙͕͈̻͖̩̯̳̘̥̯̬̹̲̺̦̭̹̽̋͊̆̈̔̌̈́͆́̒̍̆̅͋̊́̏͋̐̅͐̏̇͑̐͌̏́́̐͒̈́̚̚͘̚͘͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŏ̴̡͔̯̙͓̻̞̭̬͖͖̙̟͊̏̃̎̌́͂́͒̑̓̔̿͐́́͊͒̿͒͑̀͊̋̊̍̑̾̈́̊̈́̌̈́̍̔̽͗͌͌̇̽͋̉̂̒̏͒͒͋͗͊̚̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅf̵̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̲̫̯̺̠̣͍̠͈̥̗̼͙̯̻̳̝̭̞̮̙͕͖̟̩̘̫̬͙̱͇̞͓̮̹̠̣̼̖̫͙̦̟̗̠̻͚͓͈̹̫͉͎̬̮̣̝͕̪̺̮̭̜̦̮͔̖͔̳̱̳̖̬̼̗̞̜̼̤̘̻͈͇͓̜̤͓̗͎̱̬͎͕̫͉͇̦̺͚͕̻̦̭͍̪̩̹̝͈͈̞̲͔̖̩̖̫͖̫̲̯̞̝͓̐̃̂͜ͅ ̷̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̛͎̠͔̹̘̣̘͍̗̙͍̥̻̪͓̠͇̩̰͍͚̭̻̠̯̘͔̫̯͙̞̙͈̻̠̣̳̼͖̤̝̝̥̜̝͕̲̘͉͚̞̩̘̪̤̺̭̦̺̞͍͓̥͇̻̞̮̗̬̠̖̖͎̭̼̳͇̱̺͇͔͉̠̼͉̜̥̦̩̰̖̯̫͙͚̣͉͈̱͇͎̯̦͇̪͔̻͈̗̥͚̘̬̣͈̳̹̮̺͖̬̤̟͉̹͍͔̪̟̟͈͖̻̲͎̮̺̝̹̪̜͚̜̗̺͕͈̺̘̮͕̟͈̖̞̞̺̩̤̪̻̗̏͑͂̃̓̆̈́̽͊͑͑͂̿̓̈́͆́̄̈́̀̌͗͊̓̄̎̆̃͌̌̓̑͋͌̽̊̓̿̐͑͐́͐̀̀̈́̀́͂̀̑̃̽̎̏̋̏̌͒̐͆̂̓̉͗̓̎͌̄̏͛̏̾̿͌̈́̌̉͒͌͛́̀͑̈́͆̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅt̷̨̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̛̖͇̲̘͉͍̱̳͚͔̦̱̠̰̺͖̪͈̯͕̰͉̙̫̰̪̫̭̯̲̤̟͍̤͚̺̲͓͙̯̹͎̯͖̻̥̗͎̳̝̬̺̝̠͉͎̗͇̦̗̲͇͖͖͈͖̖̬̣̜͔̞̭̥̣̳͓̦̙̫͚̟̯̦̯̙͍̬̹͙͓̳̫̠̺̣̺̮̜̼͔̥̫̭̙̦̱̦͔̜̮͈͇̪̼̩̰̱̝͖̜͆͌̿͗̊̀̆̅͛͊͒̈̑̈́͆͐͌̀̽͋̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅḩ̸̧̡̨̡̧̢̛̛͇̮͖͖͓͙̻̘͖̮͇̭͚̗͖̤͖̫̠̯̖̣̣̖̮̭̘̞̬̤͔̺̞͕͈̻͕̮̼̦͔̙̼͓͕͔͖̮̳̪̠͔̻̝̱͈̱͕̯͍͓̲͙̠̠̪͓̱͊̈́̽̈͑̀͂̊͐̉̅̉͗̊̈́͆̓̅͒̓́̽̉̈̌̄̓̐̐̀̅̈́͆̔̓͊̆̆̅̀̃͆̉̎̽̊͂̃̈́̈̔̎̆̑̋̑̒̍̇̇͊̀̈͐͂́͊̀͂͛͊̾̈́̈́̽̀͂͊̿͛̑͐͛̂̈́̽̆̍̂͑̈́̋̊̾͐̐̌̇̋̔́̑̕̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅȅ̶̡̢̡̢̧̨͓̱̭̖̮̭̥̠̝̫͖̙̖̻̤̝͇̫͉̰͖̻̭̗̠̜͈͚̬̦̟͇̦̱̻͎͖̬̩̘͖̖͍̮͈̠̺̝͇̺͙̠͕̯͇̳͔̳͔͙̠̳̰͖̠̜͇̬̞̱̩͈̰̞̺̻̹͕̬͙̺͚̣͚̤̻̭̮͔̳͍̣̮̰̩̗̈́̾̒̈́̂̿̈́́̓̿́̋̂͋̽̽̌̂͒͆̅̈́̇̈̒͋̈̋͌͌̍́͒̈́̃͊̃͆̎͊͋̋͊̀̑̈̀̒͑̚̚͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅ ̷̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̛̛͕̳̘̳̘̖̝͓͙̬̙͓̬̜̠̻̥̦̬͈͙̯̺̝̳͙̻͇̼̜̘͓̦͙̹̦̣̤̩̜̱͖͎̼̫̪̝̱̖͍̗͓̍͌̓̿̆̂̓̒̇̀̊̀̈́͆̀̌͒̒́̐̑̐̑̀̉̒͛̋͛́̽̿̄̈̉̑̎̈́̄̿̈́̉̂͋̀̃̍͊́̎̾̈́͂͂̀̚̕͘͜͠ͅͅẖ̷̨̛̛̛͍͉͓̭̫̟̱̬̖͙͎̰̟̠̫̺̪̬̞̝̰̘͎̻̯͎͉͇͍̯̙̺͆͌̔̿̍̄̔̌̉̃̔͆̾̓͒͑̑͌͐͛̅̇̍̍̇̾̈́̉̉͐͊̔̒̐͋̊͗̂̏̒̆̑̊̐̈̌̆̔̈́̐͂͂͐̈́́̋̀͐̿̿̐̂́͊̈́̽̿̓̈͑̆̀̈̐̓̉̽̓́̌̒̃̿̃̇̀̒̐̾̂͋̾͆̇͐̊̈́̒̆̐͌̆̈́̌͛̈̽͋̔̊̑́͊̋́̾̿̊́̊̈́̑̃̂́͋̀́̈́͋͆͐́̆͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȁ̵̢̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͇̣̩̝̠̤̱̟͔͍̩̜̻͚̺͎̫͔̘͓̘̘͓̲͙͚͓̹̩̮̯̘̲͎̲̮̳̰̦̼̣̬͇͕̣̗̹͕̰̟͎̭͕̥̪̪̤͉̫̤͈͚̝̘͓͔͎̗̙̠̗̻͉̣͎͇̭̮̲̮͉̖̰̗̩͈͓̜͇̤͖̭̺̬̭̫̲̲̣͚̘̲̼͈̮͎̭̠̝̖̺̼̗̼͉̤̬̻͉̫̜͉͓̥̞̙̘̭̪̗̳̤̩͖̬̰͚̞̙̤̖͚̬̗̹̫͓̫͚̳̗̜̠̻͙̲̰̟̩̤̩͚̭̭͖̠̣͇̲̲̫͎͚̪͔̲̮̗̠̇̄̈́́̅̑̐̊͑̏̅̀̀́́̈̆̓̀́̀̊̿͗͊̂̈́͗̒̇̇̒̉̈̋͊̈̾͋̅͋̔̐̏͐̅̊̈́̀̿́̋͐͌̅̅͂̄͒̏̈́̅̄̅̎̅̔͑͛̈̓̒̏̋̾̋͐͂͊̀̒͐̑̉̍͂́̉̎͆̄̅̀̃͗͐̉͗̒͒̄͐̀̔́̀̈́̆̅͆̀͋͑͒̍̃͑̏̌̊̈́̑͒̓̈́͌́́̆͋̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̧̧̡̡̡͔͎̭̞͓͔͉̻̭̰̱͇̼͇̖̲̺͙̤̱̭̘̞̯̗͖̞̹̦͓̰̞͙̣͖͔̝͓̗͔̱̜̮̮̹̯̝̘͈͎̟͉̪̫͈͙̻̤̙̰͙̘̱̩̺̝̫̦̻̪̭͇̠̬̪̻̮̰͓͖͕͓̣̰̟̱̣͙͉͉͉̺̫̩͎̝̪̞͖̩̯̱̖͙͔̱͕̝̙̯̗̤͍͙̺̘̭̥̖̥̹̞̮̬͉̥̼͔͔̤̩͕͙̙̺̘̫͉̳̪͕̳̲̯̺̘̫͈̲̰̼̣̪̩͋̔́͂̈̿́́̔͛͂̀̅̂͛̓̈̏͒̊̃̈́͊̓͒̐̔̋̓͆̌́̄̓̊̾̋̊͂́̆͒̋̀̾̇̈͂̇͌̀͆̋́͋̀̂̋͆̔̆̐̓̀̏̊͛̿̊̿̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̨̨̛̛͇̻̘̱̟̪͍͓͖͉̺̲̘͎̝̩̩͖̞̖̩̰̘̣̰̹̭̩̝̩̭͇̥̘̣͖̰̏́́͋̌͌̊͆̐̀͊̓͐͂̿͗̈̿̍̈́̈́͌͗͗̑̿͗́̓̍̅͂͐͗̓͛̀͛̌́͑̔̈́͛̓̀̀̂̆̉͒̃͊̔̒̊̃̿͛̾͗̈́̋̓͛̄͋̐̓̽͛͂̈́̋̈͆̐̈́̔̏̏̽́̈̿̑̈́̄̅̈́̀̔͌̏̀̂͒͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̧̨̨̡̨̡̨̛̺͔̳͍̩͕̖͓̞̣̻̼̱͇͔̪̼͓̮̘̺̞͔͈̪̪̲͈̪͕͈̣̖͓̘͚͕͇̞̹̳͎̣̟͍͚̼͕̩̩̺̤̥̯̦͈̳̫̖͉̗͓̼̲̲̳͈̲̗͍̠̠͍̰͖̭͔̦̭̝̗̠̖̙͕͇͕͖̲͔̜̦̖͎̗͍̘̗̯͔͎̈̓̀͆̌̿͗́͑̅͒͋̿̅̐͛̎͐̽̾̏̎̈́͛͂̐̉̈́̏͛̾̒̔̊̒̓̈̆͋̈̂̾̈̌̔̉͌̇̏̈̈́̃̓̈́͌̋͆͑͗̈̑͒͑̑͂̈́͑̈̎́̄̄̈́̂͛͆͆̂͆̏̃͑̒̈́̀̿̑̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̝̙̱̣̤̪̰͖̭̻͈͚̎̔̐̀̐̏͛͛̍̈̊͂͊̇͌̔̊̓̈́̉̈́̇͐̑̓̏͛͋̎̓̇̄̀́̾̇͒̑́̐̅̑̽͋͌̀̑̌͌̚̚̚͘͠͠͠͠ͅa̷̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̩̼̬̼͉̺͉̭͉͔̯̮̥̠̙̲̠̲̲̦̻͕͈̭̭̝͈̹̙̫̣̘͓̟͔͖͈̫̹̘̹͎̯̳͎̦͎͚̘̥̥͓̜̯̠̞̟̗̟͖̩̗̠̘̟͔̙͓̩͇̥͍̲̰̜̙͈̰͔̱͔̩͇̻̻̹̠͎̮͇̐̋́̃̂̅͜y̶̧̨̛̛̛̛̪̯͈͉̠̠͕̳͖͚̬̗̜̳̻̮͓̪̥̟̹̠̙̗̥̮̭̖̘̳̖̞͕̗̪̹̠̞͎̹̭̥̲̰̫̔͆́͑̉̅̆̈́͐͂͐̍͊̆̈́́̃͆̋̓͑̋̓̿̐͒̈́͐̍͑̒̿̃̋̐̅̾̋̄͌̒͋̈́͗̓̇͗̓͆̓̒̍͋̈́̍̈̇̎͗̏̌̓͊̆̔͊͐̅̆̄́͒͛̂̈͌͒̉̀͊̄́̇̿̃̓̔̀͗͌̅͗̈́͑̓̔̑͐̃͆͂̾̈͒̀͑̂̅̈́̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅs̶̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̰̟̯̬̙̼͙̞̠̝̼̯̻̤͓̱̙̰̪̝͚͎̣͔͉̬̻̳̫̺̲̲͈͇͇͔̳̪̳̯͈̖̟̥̲͇̲͔̹̯̭̥̲̭̖̙͖͍̯͈̭̰͙̱̹̻̜͖̳̰̩̤̬̘̭͍͈̤̻̺͙̠͕̲͕̩̯̜̮͔̞̱̣̝͙̻̰̻͖̳̹̯̣͈̖̤͓̰͈̞̰͔̟͔̠̜̱̝̱͙̙̱̱͈̲̳͎̗̥̙̲̝̟͓͇͎̞̙̭̞̪̯̩̤̻̪̣͕̭͍̦͉̦̩̖͈̺͔̝̳̤͇̬̣̜̝̥͖̫͔̑̌̈́̌̐̀͌̿̆͗̿̉̆̋̅́́̂̐̅̊̐́̒͌̃͂̐́̋́̿̊̀́͛̓̂͆͌̐͛͆̃͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̙͎̭̲̰̰̬̜̫̦̫̼̭̮͖̮̥̮̮͓̦̺̬̠̭̼͕͓̼͙̰̣͕͇͕̥̲̠͔̫͇̥͉͔̝͔̳͎̮͉͇͕̦͇̙͓̖̭͎̭͖̲̮̞͔̥͇̺͎̦̱̪̮̰͖͇̙̺̭͖̝̯͍̬͖̬̳̬͔̝̦̼̳͓̱̱̘̬͖͈̭̻͇̩̥̬̪̟̰̗̹͉̫̱̲͓̩̪̥͙̼͓̝̮̭̪͔̭̰̠̣̜̗̘͉̬̀͋̈́̿͌̾̾̊̔̋̋͊̈́̈́̒̈̆̌̅͊̅̀͋̃̀́̃̐̓͒̓̓̿̐̇̏͆̂̍̾́̋̅̊͋̐̊̀́͌͂̉̈͒́̌̏͐̊̈́̽̎͆̊͛̂̉̎̅͒̐̑́͐̽̎̒̿͗͊̋͋͑̈́̓͑̀̍͑̀̈́̔̈̊̅͐͆̓́̌̃̆̀̎͗͐̉͌̀̏͛̏̿̇̍̏́͗̓́́̽̈́̋͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͔̬̥̰̤͍̥̱̞̟̲͇̻̰̳͈̥̞̞̘͎̙̩̺̯͐́̐̅̓̂̈̔̐͂͑̽̍͂́͋̀͛̀̈͂̽̅͋̔̑̃̽̈̄͋̓̉̊̎͊̌̒͋̉̇͗̉̀̒͂̽̈́̓̇̔͒̈́̿̐̿̂̄̂͊͋̊͌̇̾͋́͂̍̓́͌̾̂̐̈́̔̀̍̄̏̈̐́̀̈́̅̓͂̌̒̊͋͑̍̐̀̉́͑͐͛̀̅́̓̾́̏̀͗͑̀̄̍̌͒̋̒̊̆̿́̒̏̈́̊̈̒̏̐̆͐̑͌̉͛̈́͊̋̈͌́͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅờ̴̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̛̛͓͕͖͇̬̬̖̰̥̪̜͇͙̫̳̳̖̝̳̞͉͍̗͎̹̦̥̠̹̖̫͉̲̻̺̥̫̯̗̘͙͈̞͈̺͉̟̠̞͉̞̬̹̯̩̪̤͖̟̖̦̦͕̟̳̞͉͕̙̞̯̯͖̘͍̥̥̪̠̱̞̲̭̲̠̤̯̤̍̊̊̊̅͑͐͊̇͗̍̂̋́̀͌̽̒̄͋̍̂̾̇̇̀̏́̅̽͛̂̏̂͌̐̎̈́̋̈́͂̐̓̔̑̈́̈́̑̒́̍̊̀͜͝͝ͅm̵̨̡̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛͚̙͖̗̟͓͈̹͍͍̥̠̘̩͙͇̗̳̬̼̹̫̫̱̮̭̙̟͈̩̦͍͖̜̗̗͇̗̖͍̯̮̜̺͎̝̐̋̈́͑̂̑̈̊͋̉̋̂͗͛͆͂͊̓̾͆̓̄̏̏̄̋̎͆̓̑̽͋̃̑̓̀̾̀̏̎̐͛̂̀̀̏͐̍̈́̋̑̐͑͋̔̑̈́͗̄̉͌̂͑͗̅͋̄̾͊̆͑̌́̑̅̇̈́̑̽̉̎͌̈́̒̏̊́̑͑̌́̊̉̎̔̌̂̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠e̶̡̛̱̝͈̳̘͍̺̼̪͍̠̻̅́͗̒͛̄͛̀͋̈́̀͛̂̇͒͒̀͘͜͠ ̷̧̡̨̨̨̛͕̗͙͔͉̪̳̯̥̣̤̠͎̖̻̰̙̰̳̳̦̇͗̄̂͑͐̄̀͊̋̏̋͑̔̊̍̐̊̃̄̔͒̈̂̀̾̇̍̆̈́͗͆̈̈́͂̔̈́̎͆́́̓̇̒͋̌̋̉̄̌̓̏͌̓̐̀̈́́̈́̾̀̐̈́̊̆͆͋̎̀̆͛́̔̃̍̍͒̿̾͛͋͛͋͂͌̌͐̈́̒͋̃̅̐̅͋̀̂͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͠w̵̢̧̛̛̼̺̭͓̬̖̠̯̤̞̣͈̟͕̟͙̜̦͉͔̗̙̞̼̻̹̤͉̬͖̟̗̙̳͔͖̳͇̩̯̺̠͎̜̝̜͙̰̖̯͕̪̯̙̭͙̩̯̟͔̱͉̟̙̫̗̙̱̠̰̙̯̹̱̩̗̱̟̞̯̙̟͗̆̽͌̇̀͂̒͑̋͗̅͗́̌́̍̈́̿̐͛̓͑̀̌͂̋́͋̏́͊̈́̌̎̏̀͑́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅơ̴̢̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̝͉͎̼͈̻͙̝̟̬͕̦͖͎͈̣͖͍͔̥̻̬̝̥̖̥͙̮̮̭̟̰͓̥̼͓̟̦͔͇̹͙͓͓͓͖̬̳͈̘̥̭͇̰͎̜͎̤̥͈͙̳̩͔͖͕̺͈̲̠̖̼̺̤̘͉͐̒̐̾̃̎̇́͊̆͌͐͛͊̆̌̇̔̄̒̆͗̐̀̆̄͒͑͛̇̔̆͐̑̌͂̑̆̐̔͗̿̀͂͂̈́̓́̄̅͆̏̐̂̒̒̆͆̃́̂̆̿̋̎̽̓̈́̈̀͊̏̈́̅̐̂͛̆͐͋̈́͂̽̿̈́̍͒̅̈́͆̊̅̓̉͌̃͗̍͂̑̇͐̀̓̾͗̔̐̌̓̔͆̋̍̈́̅̃̌̓̓̌̑̏̎̐̈́̉̽̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅr̸̨̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̛̤̝̘̝̣̻̰͎̹͉͍̺͈͎̺̤͓͓͔̲̝̰̳̹̞͖̥̣̤̬̪͙̦̖̯̹̹̱̳̗͔̘̫̯̭̦̰͎̲͖̼̠̲̺̝̙̝͎͔̘̼̘͙̖̹͓̹̜̖͉̻͔̙̣̻̜̹̯̥͖̫̣̥̳̪̪̺͍̱̹͓̦̗̳̗̟̝͕͇͓̪̖̦͔̬͇̠͈̼͕̙͔̝̗̠̠̭̫̱̲̬͇͚̮̭̜͑̋͆̔̒̌̍̽̏͑̆̾͛́̋͗̔̍̿̈̓͐̅̄̀̇͋̒̏̀̇̀̃̇͑̃͑̇̈͋͛̉͐̽͐̾̿̀͐̍̍̈́̀̌̿͐̎̈́̂̋̒̌͛̄̌̔̈́̃̒̔͒̓̆̇̇̈́͌͋̃̓͌͋̐̏̅̓̇̿̀̀̀̑̎̓̈́̌̓͐̓̈́̏̏̈̌̀͑̒͌̄̒̎̈̓̀̊́̔̀̽͑̃̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅd̵̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̩̰̱͉̞͇̖͙̝͓̠̝͍͔͍̟̦̠̖̭̝̮̰̘̯͇̣̯͎̟̭̳͈̗̳̟̼̖̘̪̟̯̺͉̤̹̳͈̻̖̖̲͓̗̫̖͕͇̬̳̹̗͓͓̣͙̟̖̻͕̙̖̮̣͖͇̙̻͇̝͔̼͈̈̒̏́̔̅́̇͐̚͝ͅs̷̢̧̡̛̙̦̳̥͙͚͉͈̙̫̫̻̝̘̟͕͎͎̹̞̗̗̦̜͙̳̞̺̦̯̤͕͕͖̩̆́̀̈̈̅̀̊͌͐̈͋̔͆͘ ̴̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̗̦̺̟̥̤̫̖̥̩̝̤̠͍̦͉̖̺̻̣̹͚̘͔̹̦͇̣̗̘̰̠̠͉͔̝̘̪̭̖͕̞̯̪͔̗̜̲͈̮̹̜͉̮̮̱̘̻̣̠͚͇̪̟̺̬͔͒̀̽̆̇̊̒͛̑̓̐́̑͋͆̀̂̔̈́̅̒͆̌̒̔̋̅̃̍̃͌̀̂̇̆̔͊́͛̍̀̀̄̉̓̿̎̒̆̍̎͌̊̅̽́̾͂̔̈̏̎̏̓̂̆̈͐͆̈́̉̇̃̽̈̉̄̄̍͂̄̂͋̀͆̊̊̅̉́͊̔̌̃̀̋͋̄̉͊̓͑̀̂͊̎̆̓͊̑̋̎͊̊͑̄͋́̄̑̂̿̾̈̽͌̿̏̀̇̿̅̾̿̀̀̇͋̆͋͊̈́̍͊̋͊̓͗̓̽͆̋͒̀͐̅̀̀͑̉̃̾̏̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅỡ̸̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̙̞̦͈̥̗͇̱͚̣͚͎̜̺̱̪͔̳̥̥͇̰̣̞̯̦̥̩̲̮̰̠̖̻̳̬̹̙̰̝̼̟̮̬͖̱̤̬̬͔͙̗̩̩͖̹̙̣̜͔̦̱͔͎̩̱̰̻͇͚̹̖͓̦̰̹̯̩̯̝̱̯̜̦͈̹͙͚̖̦̣̟͇͉͚̳̙̩̳̯̯̼͙̪͚̻̙̫̝͕̙̝̖̫̤̦̱̺̗̲̜̟̮͎̰̼̯̔̈́̾͛̔̏͒̈́͊̂̅̅̏͛̈͐̔͒͐̌̇̓̈̐̽̎̍͆̍̋̎̑̃̓̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅn̸̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̗̠̼̩͙͈͍̬̣͓͕͔͇͎͇͓͍͓̩͓̮̠͉͚̮̟̝͍̟̬̭͔͚̗͓͍̞̥̰̰̟̝͔̞̰̳͕̪̞͕̹̩͇̺̖͍̤̖͎̞͕͈̳͉͓͕̜̪͉͙̦̗͍̤̫̗̳̝͉͙͕̣͉̣͎͙̠̼̦̖̺̞̭͚̳̜̪̱̥͍̩͍̩̪͈͎͍̩͓̦̥͉̝̩̝̮͔̰̖͚̣̹͎̖̘̞͙͈̗̼͙̤͈̙̳̜͓͍̰̱̗̲̠͍̗̲̜̫̦̤̮̘̱̞̝̞̝̙̣̫̟̭̫̭̖͈̠̞̝̝̮̣̭̝͓̳͔̩͕̩̞̾̅̓͂͒̋̄̆̀́̑͂̓̅̆̀̒̿̇̉͂͂̽̾̐̉̏͛͋̾̀̃̋̃̉̂̏̿̋̉̀̅̊͛͛̑̾̌̐̈̀͋̽̀͗̊͆̀͛̌͗̓͑̍̈́̓̆̌̑̈́́̈̔͂̊́̒̂̄̒̃̇͑̈́̂͌̎̄̈͐̓̑̀͋̎́͋̉͐̓̔̍̈̇̄̔̅̾̈́̆̌͛͗͒̀̈̍̎̃̿̈̊̑̑̃̋̆͋̈́̎̈̏̊͗̏̌͂̏̂̔͗̅̆̂͋̍̎̀̑̃̌̋̍͆̋̏͐͂̀̒̒̈́̅͐̂̃͐́̿̾̑̎̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̪̺͖̩̖̮̜̥̮̟̲̠̫͍̹̱̩̺͇͓͇̳̻̙͈̩̺̟̖̟͕͕̗̻̯͓͔̦͕̠̭̤̩̰͈͈̭̯̥͕̜͖̪̼̘͔̫͖̤̠̞̩̼̱͕̙͈̱̣̞̬͔͍̝͕̘̤͓̻̹̺͓͕̖͔͓͎͉̩͎͉̰̜̫̹͈͚̟͉̲͙͇̲̪͖̪̙̰̤͔̻̠͉̙̗̪̼̗̠̱̪͍͇̳͔͕̥̮̯͔̩͇͔͓͔̞͎̳͗̈́̄̏̔̈̅̿̍̒̓͛̅͋̈́̔̈́̽̌̈́͑̿̃̈͆̐͌̿͑́͆̐̔̍̌̾̓̿͛̀̍̀̔̎͛͂͌̈͒̎̓͒͆̆̈́̓̀͑̏̏̓̈́̀͆̋͒͒̐̅̿̋͆͐̉̃̇͑̌͗͂̔̀͂̾͐́̌͆́̾̒͑̒͒̑̈́̉̋̓̔͊͆͛̌̒͂̿͋̌̿͗̓̿̾̓̇͗́̑̄̃̂͑̽͌͌̀̈́̓̍̈́͌͆͒̂͒̓͋̇͌͗̏͂́̈́̇͑͗̉́̑̂́́́͑́͒̊͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅȉ̶̢̧͙̰̭͉̟͇̟̹̜̰̭͍̣͈̯̟̱̰̳̟̳̪̖̱̻͍̳̘̣͔͍̻͉͓̗̖̰̭̞̮̙̖͖̺̺̭͚̫̼̗̗̈͛̚͜ͅͅt̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̼̪̥̗͓̖̤̰͚̘͎̹̟̙̰̥͕͍̫̩͚̮̗̀̾̋̽̌̃͑̎͂́̽̄̄̋̓͋̎͐͊̈́̓̆͊̓̔̓̆̆͗̓̓̈́̀̾͛͂͗̀̋̓͒́̎̀͊̓̽̌̄̀̍͛̐͛̏͆̎̌̏̔͑̇͛̏̋͛͑̂̎̌̆͋́̐̒̋̏̈͆͐̎͌̓̋̓͆̂̓̔͆̒͆̔̀̒͑̇͐̈́̆͌̎͋̾̅̈́̋͛̒́͑͋͐̈́͒̐̌͂̌̓͋̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̗͎̝͕͉̘̪̮̠͙̱̼̺̝̙͙̳͖͓͖̰̮̞͉̦̩̖͉̮̭͍͎̱̞̻̭͈̩̩͓͇̭̳͔͔̠̻̩̤̟̳̞͖͙̠̟̰̬͚͈̳̹̮̪̯̩̹̖͕̖̣͇̭̫̼͔͓̳̘̪͙͈͉̻̹̣̩̝͇̜͚̺̻̟͇͔̫̼̻̖̹̗̦͖͙̣̩̳͙̻͔̭̣̣̪̫͚͍̞͙̰̣̰͕̰̠̰̖̥̤͊̽͆́͛̊̒̈́̾̀̽̒̏̈̏̋̈̒̂̓̊̍̌͒͂̆͛̄́͂̔̎̄̒̈́͑̎̓̒̔̿̈̈́͛̋̒͋͛͒̀͗̃̏̀̍̈̓̐̎͆̑̇͌͑͌͗̏͋̀͛̑͛̽͑̔̈́͂́̓̔̌͒̾̈́̊̄͊͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̢̢̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̰̫͚͈̖͚̘̮̹͎͕̞͍͓̮̪͎͎̹̖̼̮̱͉͎̞̝͖̗͚̪͈͎̖̪̼̫̭̤̦̞̩̹̭̪̜̠̻̻̮̰͎͉̤̜͖͙̻͔̝͔̭͎̥̼͇͉͎͓̲͓̪̪̲̦͇̝͓̯̣͕͙̱̱͇̱͇̻͚͈̝̮̩̣̝̟̙̼̲͍̤̝̭̘̙̺̠͙̱̥̜̤͚͉͕̝̝̳̞͙̥̬̪͔͇̳̣̺̪̪̦̗̗̯͇̠̜̙̤̻̜̟̪͎͉͇͚̫̤͎͕̞͉̯̩̟̤̻̬̗̥̠̟̮̯̥͕͔͉̳̱͚͍̠͓͈͐́͆͛̈́̂̑̀́̍̌͌͂̿͂͊̋̎͐̏̇̌̐́̍̈́̓͐͛̀̈̅̈͐̾̎͑̐̊͒́͛͊̌̿͑̀̅͂̀͗̀̽̌͂̽̎͌̊̇́̎̃̓̂̌̄̀̂̆̈̈͋̅̀̏̔̽̋̾̏̏̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅĥ̵̨̢̡̛̭̩͕̦̗̺̙̞̣̹̞̰̼̮̬̞̅̄̋̑̈͌̌͗̎̆̀̃̀̊̋͑͂̓̅̎̑͛̒͆̇͂̅̒̾̃́̈́̓̃̋͆̿̒͛͒̋̍͑̍̊͆̾̅̂̍̉̆̓̍̅̓̓̓͘͝͝͠͝a̶̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̧͎̣͓̼͓̩̯̮̤͖̼̼̻̘̟̜̟̩̗̘̞̦̬̘̬͕̼̬̼̘͇͚͇̫͔͇͕͎͖͓͉̞̦̳̻͓̪̲̮̣̦͙͔̪̥͇̤̞̠̝͎̞̜̳̤͚̩͓͎͎̜͕̞̭̹̜̮̟͎̤̯̣͍̣͓͓̥͕̬̒̐̿̉̔͊̊̆͋́͐̃́͆̂̈̇̉̓̃͛͋́̈́̽̆͐̇̋̇͑́̄̈́̀̆̉̇͛͊́͑̀̑̀̑͋͊͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠t̸̡̧̢̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̝̺͈͙̗̺̹̤̜̳̯͕͓͈̩̠̱̗̻̣͔̻͚̝̣̞̬͎͇̥̳̙̝̣̖̜̖̤͎̙̟̘͎̥͉͎͙̖͕̖̘̫̫̻̦̠̹̹̦̯̹̤̗͈̳̼̪̪̞̰̞̞͈̱̲̙̟̹̲͖̤͓̪̩͖̬͓̫͍͚͇̦͕̻̠͚͔̺̭̻̗̯̖͈̲̬̠̘̮̗̮̘̟̗̖̹͍̗͔̹̥̮͎͙͇̼̼̻̥̗̿̆̀̿́̎͆̈́́̀̓́͂̿̽̌̅͆́̅̈́͂͗̽̂͗̒̈́̿͊̈́̒͋̀̿͗̇́͆̅̔͑̑̆̃̇͑̔͗̐͊̈͊̈́̉̿̎̌̔̅͂̄̄̒̎̃̈̔͛̀̂̽̄̒̍̆̿̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̨̡̨̥̟̙͎̞̯̭̘͖̭͖͓̫̘͔̞̯̜̝̳̳̹͇͍̻͍̟̝̼̗̠̖̫̠̯̥̭̜̬͈͓̞̻̰͓̫͖͈̟͎͇̦̘̪͚̘͇̼̩̹̯̦̝̹̯̘̰̖̝̞̞͈͍̯͕͍̳̭̬͇̮̰̤̠͇̞̙̣̫̯̦͎̫͓͔̰̜̺̪̠͎̼̗̤̞̘͔̮̜̦͉͙̮̩̲̳͓͕̰̰͍͖̣͈̻̟̱͚̱͈̞̻͇̬͎̥̻̹͕̻͚̠̭͎̭͚̫͍͚̱̭̙͛̄͗́̃̿͑̋̔̈͑́͊́̒̄̀̇̉́́̿͊̄̽̿̑͐͂̑̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅḬ̴̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̗̬̰̮̺͔͖̘͙̫̮͖̼̻̙̫͓̲͚̼͚͔̩̯̲͙̘̤̹̪̤̗̰͉͙̘͚̗̟̭͈͈͚̻͈̰̠͚͎̲͉͖̠̻̬̻̯͙͚̞̪̻̙͔͙͉͍͍̠͍̣̺̲̻̣̭͔̱̹̗̲̱̟̤͉͚̯̬̩̹͎̟͕͙̣̦͖̻͕̦̹̣̬͚͉̩͉̪̻̺̥͓̖͙͖̬̬͍͕̻̗̭̰̩̻̮̭̩͕͉͕͉͍̪̪̠̫̬̼̣̙̩̟̬̩̱̟͓͈̰͍̞̝͎̯̲̦̠̠̹̜͙͍͇̬̪̥͙͇̥̻͉̮͋̆̿̄̈̎̐͒̏͆̏̏͋̾͊̒̾͗̌͌̀̉͗̋̄̌̂͑͒͐̉͛͗̋̿̄̔̓́̓̂̊̊́̉͊̎͌̍͌̄͒̐́̽̔̍̄̈́̂̆̽̾̌̒͗͆̆͒̑͆̆̀̓̃̽̊͐̒͑̇̂̈́̑͂͐̉̍̂̈́̇̂͗͋̂̑̀̅̾́̾͌́̾̌͐́̏̿͐̇̋̀̇̀̓̉̽̐̀͆̋̐͒̊̌̆̃̽͑̌͂̈́̉̑̌͑̇̄͆͌͗͑́̒̈́̈̽̏̈́̎̈̐̍́̓̓̍̿̊͌͑͋͊͌͋̓́͛̍͆͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̮͓͉̯̫̩͙̬̫͙͕̟̭̻̹͓̫͇̘̟̻̦̩̗̪̮̞̺͙͈̺̫̻̺̝̯͖̤͙͓̣̞̘͚̗̬͎̞̜̦̬͕̞̞̜͙̩̫̰̜͎͔̭̱̠̥͙͖̘̖̝͓̙̟̯̜̖͉̖̳̠̮̫̠͍̖͙̞̗̣͌̀̂̽̒̃̾̃̀͊͛͆̓͗̉̄̑͐̌̆͐̔̈̆͑̓͑̌͒̒͒́͊͌̓͂͗̽́͂̈́̆̋̓̈̍̂̈́̇̃́̿̎̍̓̂́̐̾͂̈́̉͊͂̊͑̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅḓ̶̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̦̘͙̘̺̩͍̩͎͓̭̻̜̮̗͙̠͓̤̥̞̭͍̝̠͉̫̖̜̱̭̲̟̜̹̳̠̜̬̮͈͎̪͇͈͚͓̱͎̰̠͇̤̖͎͖͖̬͉̞̙̠̰̙̺̖̜̫͎̭̝̦̥͕̟̹̹̙͇͖̮͈͕̭͇̯̿̌̑́̃̌͌̈́̈̉̑̀̑̈́͗̓̇̋̽̈́̃́̃͒̊̓̅͐̿̊͑̈́̍͗́̿̓̅̐̐̓̒͌̓͒̈́̿͐̈́͑͗̔̔̐̃͛́̏̒̄̎̃͂̏͆̒̈̿͒͑͐̈́͛̏̈́̓̅̈͆̔̄͊̿̐́̔̋͑̾̅̉̈̎̈́͌͑̐̑̈́̐͂̽̈͌̓̽͗̂͛̋̉̏̔̒͆̈́̌̈́͋̑̒͒̎̏̑̈͐̿̊̃̆̿͛̆̄̾̇̀̈́̆̋̏́̾̎̉̅̒̃̿́̾͊̍̌̂͐̇̈́̒̀̀̈́͋̅̽͛̉̐̿̂͋̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅõ̸̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̲̼̮̲̠̙̞͙̜͉̙̲̩͔͉͕̞̩̙̟̪̞̬̭̣̙͚̘̦̼͍͖̘͈͖̮͖̺͈̲̩̠̮̘̙̠̫͖̻̖̙̠͔̭̤̱̭̖̲̗̜͖͓̞̥̰̗̱͎̟͎͈̮͈̩̩͓͈͔̠̥̞̻̫͈̰̘͙̤̝̼̜̫̱͈͔̘̫̘̙͙͍͕̤̟̣͙͈̠̖̞͇͎͉͎̮̳̟͎͉̯͚͈͕̩̦̭͎͖͍͕̺̯̣̱̖̲͕̙̘̬̪͈̠̗͉̙̳̱̘̻͕̘̮͉͓̩͇̯̹̺̫͕̩͍̞̼̤̞̥̆͛͜͜͜͝ͅͅņ̵͈̬̟̬̺̝̣̣̞͖̗̫͚̞͖͕̉́̍̌͋̂̏̒͊̾͛̅̆̿̽̂̄͑̐̀͆͂̓̌̎͒̕̕͘'̸̡̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̬͓͉̮̻͇̬̞͚̼̗̭̮̼͚̮̖̭̩̜̺͉̪̮̭͍͈̗̰̦̳̝̹̦͉̥̺͍̗̞̬͎͚͖̙̮̠͚̳̘̘͕̺̲̪͚͇̪͙̪̳̝̲͉̹̺͕͔̦̼̪̲̬͓̹̭̩̙̣͖̱͈̪̠͚̲̻͈͕̭͇̻̖̱͈͛̌̉̽͆̒̂͑̓͑̏̏̎̉͐̽̌͐̅̽̊̏̈́̍͂̊̊͊̅͗́̅̀̆͊̓̑̋͆͗̅̅͗̓̄̓̄̔̑̃͑͗͊̎̋̇͆̆̀̌̓̒̃͑̉̌̄̄̋̈́͆̒̽́̌́͋̉̃̾͊̈́̃̿̈́͑͑͒͂͑͆̈́͊̋̊̈͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̢̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̥͈̝̼̣̣͖̹̯̥̜̣͓̟̰̗͖̫̫̭̠̥̗̼̫͕̻̬̬̯̘̭͈͉͖̫̱̞̬͓̪̣͙͎̯̳̳̫̟͔̯̟̥̯͙̠̯̹̟̣̰͉͓̺̗̜͉̦͓̝͔̞̪̺͎̙̳͙̹̥̬̳̱̤̺͕̦͈̳̰͔̰͍̙̠̣̣̲̣̙̮̖̖͔̦̠͎̖̭̹͖͊̀̅̈́̈́̋̂̂̈͐̈́͛̇͋̿̉͛̄̍̈͊́̔̋̒̂̀̎̑͑̔̈́́̒͆̾͌̔̍̾̅͊̀̑̊̂͆̀̓̆͗͂̅̽̀͒̄̆̉̓̈̓̎̂̌̓̅̾̀̇̏̀͐͗̽͒̏͐̄̀̈́̀̾̽͆͋͛̅̾̔́͛͌̒̓͛̽̒̏̒͛̿̒̀̽̂̐͂̓͐́̂̈̈́̈́́̐̓̈́͋̒̃́̀̈́͗͆̓͒̋͒̐̌̾̍͌̓͆̈́̑̂̿̀̿̆̊͑̋̌̀̂̔̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛͈̝̲̭̝͎̭̺͇̦̼̹̭̯̻̖͖̟̣̖̲̘̫͕̯̻̥̜͔͕̗̰̹͕̙̱͈̱̬͙̻̦̩̫̗̟̣̘̥̹͎̳̪̖͕̥͖͉̰͓͇̯̮̙̻̺̹̰͈̲̮̤̰̟̺̗̮̱̺̗͉̝̠̺͓̰͉͇͎̻̗̺̼̖̱̳̠̓̌̈́͑̋́̋͛̌͛̅̈́̏͊̀̓͆̍́̍͒̓͛́̏̔̆̅̽̒̈́̓͊̽̿̋̾͂̍̇̌̃͆͊͒̂͒̇̅̈̈͂̎̓̅̍͛̌̀͑̃̎̒̉̊̀͂́̓͊̑̑̓́̋̌̽̈́̃̈́̉̓̓͌̋͒̍̋̀͐̈̽̎̉̿͐̀̈́̑̇͋̿̔̓̀̽̉́̔̈́́͆͒̏͌̈́̐̔̑̑̀͗̅̀̄͊͂͆̿̊͑͋̏̅͋̔͗̔̔̓̄̉͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̙̻̫̳̖̞͙̭̤͉͔̦̤̭̪͔̝̬͎̗͙͇̹͙̜͍͙̪̥̜̬͇̜̪̣̝̝̟͎͎̣̫̝̣̝͈̤̗̺͍̼̳̟͖̞̩̭͚̬̹͚̝̻͔̖̺̮͇̳̘͔̜̥̉͛̈́́͗͑͊̓̾̌̆̆̊͑̎̇̏́̅̈̌̒̏̏̾̒̽̔̃̈̀̄̑́̃͋̅́̓̐̋̅̐̄͑͂̅͗̍͆͐͗̍͐͆͐̂͊̑̍̒͌̇̈́̿͊͛̔̀̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅh̵̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̛̩̯̟̘̗̗̮͎̘̜̟̲̯͔̙̗͚̹̲̘̩̻͚̘͔̬̬͖͕̱̖̩̺̦̩͇̳͓̠̠̥̗̖͉̖̪̜̙͖̲̜̲͓̖͓̖̤̮̪̮̫͚̼̰̣̖̼̗̤̗̠̰̟̰̠̬̺̬͙̙̟̤̮̺̻̩̮̝̝̟̳͉̟͍͚̱̭̳̖͚͈̤̱̦͇̦͉͔̱̩͍̼͚͕͉͗̑̉̇͛̏̐͂͌̀͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅḭ̷̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̛̬̲̣͓͕̬̯͔͙͔̭͔͔̩͈͈̝̬͓͇̰̗̱̪̩͔̹̲̬͔̦̼͈͎̥̘̭͎̼̼̤̹͓͔̯͚̝̪͍̘̜͖̳̜̤̫͇̻͖̹͚̤̻̹͇̗̲̮͚͙̯͍̲̮͇̹̗̳̯̥͈̖͐̈̉̂̓͛̐̀̓͐̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅn̶̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̙͇̰̘̖̻̟̭̙̰̼̘͉͚̼̻͙̗͎̗̯̼̪̯̹͔̠̫͓͈̫̹̭̞̹̜͚̲̲̬͙̺͙̹̮̹̟̩̖̦̱̬͈͉̮͍̙̼̠̱̺̘̳̜̬̮̯͈̝̜͍͓̭͈͉̱͇̬͔̗̞͔̺͚̹͈̦̦̫̱̫̱̲̦̠͚̗̺̠͓͓̟̝̊͆͗̊͂̍̄̽̑̓́̅̀̓͊͆̃͒̅͂͂̐̈̀͆̈́̊̌̀̑͊̓̃̑̈́̿̊͂́̀̉̌̀̀̽̀̓̇͋̋̓̍͆̋̒̈́̃̏̎̿̏̒͋̈́͑͗̽̎͆́͗͒̇̐͋͐̀̓̾̓̑̅̇̆͆̿̔̔͒͌͐̃̈͂͒͆͊̉̏͋̎̌̓̅̃̇̃̂̔̈́͊̏͛͐̾̊́̈́̓͗̍̈́̃͌̇̂̋̄̊̄̍̓̊̑̔̅̃́͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅk̸̨̡̛̜̻͎̺̹̙̦͍̖̲͉̼̗̖͕̝̩̟̪̣͍͈̥̠̹̯̬͙͐̌͑̒̓̇͊͗͗͌͒͋̊͌̓̓̋͆̐͗̈́̔̏̈́̀͂̑̆͗̑̽̽͊̍̉̄̈́̀̉̄͂̚̕͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̭̣̜̞̙̖̣̰͕͈̹̘̬̯͙̤̦̯͈̫͙̞̮͙̟̼͔̥͕͈͎͔̭͚̤̲͍̹̯̪͎̯͕͓͇͈̺̞̙͙͓̜͎̫̩̱̜͈̮̭̙̗̥͍͕͙̤͍̗̮̗͉̥͙̞͉͈̝͎͔͇̮̦̣͉͇͎̭͇̞͓̮̣̙͖̯̦̰̆̈͂͂́̈́̃͗͌̓̈́̐̓̾̿͌̇̐̔̓͐̐͂͒̊͌̋̍̿̂̅̄̇̅̿̀̏͑̎̈̎̅̆̔̀̉̊̈́̊̆̎̔͑̃̋̽̽̊̊́̈̔̐̀͐͆̄̇̄͌̈́̓̏̃͌̏̈́̀̋̏̓͂͆́̐͌̅̂̊̅̿̌͌̀̑̔̆̓͌̀́́̈̿͗̃̆͊̎͂͋̔͆̑̍͑̽̓̎̊̄̂̓͗̽̋̀̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅǐ̶̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̙͈̗̫̥͓͙̦̪͙̭̺̈̿͗́̅͑́̽͛͗̀̈̏̆̈́̄̀̿̀̈́̾͌̌̄̄̑̊͆̒̔̃͋́̃́̄̈́̽̐͌͗̊̎̄̓̒̓̓̌̿͒͂̐͐̃̓̍̽́̀̆̇̒͑͋͂̌̏͐̍̅̍̀̏͗͌͛̽͛̓͌͊̃̑̀̽̋͂͆̈̈́͑̈́͐͌̈́̇̒̾̈́̀̒͌̒̓̑̔̋̀͒͌̓̿͂̉̔̾̍̽̈́́͋̏͌͆͋̐̊͗̎͗̽̀̍͐̈́͑̔͐͒̐̑͛̈́̑͊̒̑̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̴̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̲̙̙̲̖̭̲̗͈͓̘̩͕̖̭̙̮̘̳̜̰̖̫̫̯͓͙͎̣̞͖̱̫̺̻̹̫̲͍̻̗̜̣̜̫̦̞͇͕̮̳͖̭͇̣̦̰̗̻̖̞̱̣̜̳̣̬͉̲͕̜͓̩͚̦̱͓̙͈̣̗̣̰̲̮̮̬̺͖̤̣͙̤̼̪̪̬̥͉̦̬̮̗̳̰̮͕̘͎͇̦̘̪̙̬͍̼̞͎̟͚̣̟͚͕̫̯̯͕̤͖̯̠͈̜̻̳̹̫̭̭̆̍͗̂̏͆͛̄́̆̂͌̃̂̾̅̈͋͒̈́̊̈́͐̈̃̓́͗̈́̍̍̉͊̃̄̀̋͆̇̔̈́́̈́̋́́́̑̽̑͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̲̬͔̱͉̝͉̞̬̩̝͔̭̜̜͙̙̺̯̦̼̜̳͉͔̙̤̣̰̩̯͓̮̭̠̰̯̥͎̱̖̼̖͕͚̠͔͚̞̼͚̜̞̫̥̭̗̫̣̜͓͔̬̼̹͔̖̲͈͓̦͎͍̣̪͚̗̩͈͓͎͉͔͉̠̟͎͇̳͚͈͙͎̱̝̳̘͓̭̠̲̪̯̺̼̬̥̼̝͈͇̺̤͈͚̝͍̹̹͚̦̹͓͍̺̰̝̰̮̹̜͚̤͍̜̖̮͙̮̘̙̗̬͐̅̀́͛̃̍̑̂̔́̊̈́̓̅̊͐̌̒̓̋̑͗̔̓͛̈́̈̆͌́̈́̓̋͐͐̇̊̓́͐̄̓̀̒͑̆̀͛͋̾̄͗́̈́̀͑͆̂̐̀̾̔́̎̓͒̀̈̓͐̾͑̋̋̀̋͗͆̈́̉͊̓̀̎̒͆̎̍̍̑̀͆͐̒̓͛̈̊̇͌̌͐̂̾̒̈́͗̀̉́̓͊̍͒͐̏̌̓̓̓͆̋̈́̈̄̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅd̵̢̛̛̛̛̘̗̖͙̫͉̯͈͍͈̦͖̮͉̩͈͔̲̯̻̳̤͈͙͔͚̺̮̙̗͙͖̱͉̤̪̗̝͚͉̞̹̹͐̂̐̉̾̋̓́̄̓́͊̐̈́̂͗̍͌̌̉͛̈̍͒̏͛̅̌̌̓̈́́͑̑̏͊̌̀̓̏̀̏̎̓͌̇́̀͊̏̄̈̎̂͌̒͗̈̓̅̈́͋̌̐̌̎̓̑̋̈́̒̋͑̿̂̈́́̀̀̊͋̿́̋̍̔̒̓́̈́̽̒̓͐̇̈́͒̈͑̈̄̀͆̓͗̀̏́͛̆̏͌̽̓̉͆͂͊̅̅̇̂͛̿̃̌̑͂̌̑̽̓̐͒̆̐̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅŗ̴̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̝͈̘͚͉̪̫͔̫̥̘͔̣̩̟̱̺̲͕̻̤̫̰̱̙̣̬͚̠̰̰̆̅̄̆̎̊̈͛̀̍̃͛̄́̐̂̈́̈́̔̓͐̋̓̇̀͛̂͊̇̆̾̒͒̾̐͊̈́͋͒̍͒̓̔͛̐̏͆͂̊̎̏͊̊̄̽̾̍͊̽̾̿̈́̎̍̅͗̏̌̌̓͆́̓̓̑̾̽̎̎̑̈́̊̇̉̕͜͠͝͠͝͠ự̶̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̱̘̮̫̫͔̩̗̳̬͓̟̰͚̪̹̹͚̞̤͉̞̻̰̼̭͔̳̪͔̣͚͓̺̙̹͍̫̘̩̟̱̤̠̥̱̞̣̖̼̩̙̖͓̠̻̝̮̖͕̦̱͎̙̗͉̭̟̰͙̦͉̜̗̭̯̣̰̦̉̒͒̈̃̊̅̅̿͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅg̶̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̛̛͙͎̦͍̠͎̟̜̦̘͔͓̹̭̱̙̠̣̩̙͎͎̙͉͇̘̰̹̬͔̳̙̝̟̯͎͇͉̭̥͕̜͙̼̜̻̰͈̼͇͇̤͙̯͔̜͕̜̰̹̬̦̟̻̞͔͔̗̣͖͍̣̝͖͉̻͎̟͎͇̬͙̮͚͎̩̺̟̜̙̪̣̱͇͓̗̲̣̳̻̣̥̮̬̟͓͈̲͓̟̹͓̤̣͚̬̦͎̯̝̣̖͕̝̮̪̳̤̺̮̝̜͇̝̤̘̼̼̠͇̰̲̦̱̦͚̭̰̹̥͉͉̭̼̳̞͚͖̮̯͓̻̪̓̋̃͗̆͊̈́̒͑̏͛͐͒̂̍̀̆̃͆̔͗̔͒͗̍̀͒̒̒̾͂̇͆̄̑̆̋̍͂̍̃́͗̓̆̈́͒̆̍̀͒̋̿͗̍̑̐̏̎͌̂̈́̓͂̌̉͒̑̾̀͛̍̀̉͋̂̒̆̍̈́̌͗̑̄͛̽̊̈́̑̽̅́̑̉̇̏̌̈̓̽̌̽̍͒̑́́̀̈̍̌̀̐̐̀̃̈̾͂̍̊͗̓̉̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̷̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̼̼͈̮͍̱͙̖͎̬̭̳̤̭͖͔̝̰͉̳͓̖̫͔̯̖̞̥̥͕̹̺̝̦̙̦̤̳͍̭͙̝͇͉̜̩̺̩̗̤̘̣͖̱̠͈̜̹̪̫̹̤̹͙͍̦͖̼̦͎̰̓̉̅̋̈́́͂̐͑̃͑̀̄̊̏̅̂͒̊́͐̉̐͑͐͒̀̾̔̌̈́͆͛̀̉̎̿̑́̀͗̊̎̔̓́͐̈̉̓̂͊̏̉̔̿̎̑̈́̽̿́̅́͂͆̿̌̏̒͒̾̄̾̌̐͋̊̽̃͗̉̍̽͋̈́͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̲̠̲͇͚̳̫̠̰̞̲̙͖̤̠͖̟̞̩͕̖̲̣̜͍̦͉̩̥̹̪̣̖͉̪̞͖̜̱̳̺̟̖̟͚̦̻̬͉̲̱̣̠̭͍͎͍̟͉̫̳̞͙̺̰̝̫̖̟̮̪̼͚̩̲̠̭̬͔̬̜̱̹̯͇͕̳̳̼͇̟͇̺̘̖͍̣͍̗̩̺̦̤̰͎͎̮̦̝̤̣̮͎̝̹͈̩͖̬̪̟͎̠̬̱̳̹̠͓͓̩̪̩̗̪̜̻̩̗͔͓̘̥̭̠͎͙̲̟̹̹̣̥̟͓̺̱̜̫͕͎͈̠̬̫̖̖͉̥̯̺̹̰̺̭̮̓̂̐͛̇̊̿̿̈́̓̔̀̓́̎͑̎̏́̂͛̈́͂͗͂̽̀̀͒̋̈́̀̉̍̈́̎̒̋̍̃́̄͒̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̶̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̰̞̜̳̳͎͚̙̙̝͔̖̗̗̲̥͎̤̼̠̗̣͇̮̞̯̩̺̦̞͓̤̪̙͖̖͚̪̬̮̭̭͓̭̗̟̩̳̮̣̱͙̙̜͈̹͈̮͓̰̲̭͔̘͓̹͇͙̠͍̹̗͔͔̱̹̣̰̣͕͓͕͕̻̪̗̭̩̼͖̯͈͓̤̰̜̲͍̹̯͇̘̺̞͎̻͚̫̭͉̪͚͎͚͇̥̳͈͍͖̝̱͖̹͔̜͍͓̞̩̣͍̪̻̣̝̫̼̮̲̙̹̣̹̥͓͔̭̞̪͎̳̣̭͕̗̫̜̉̿̄͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅǔ̸̧̨̡̧̡͇͙͉̫͕̺̗̫̤̤͚̘͖̱̜̤̘̦̰͉̠͎̱̗̗̹̰͎̤̲̥̮̼̯̤̞̱͎̲̻̼̳̖͖̩̘̲̞̲͍̼̲͊̉͊͛́̐̈̉̈͗͆̐͋̀́͋̀̈͐̒̇̉̉͂̌̕̕͘̕͝͝t̸̨̛̲͚̙͇͎̝͔̞̝̘̜̞̪̲̹̤̤͈͎̙̪͎͍̠̯͍̥̠̲̪̫̝̱̞̣̜̀̍̀̀͗̆̍̀͛̏͗̈́̐̈̾͊̾̀̎̑̌̆̒̓̌̄̈́̉͋̑̈̀͑͂͂́̌͐̈́͐̀̍͒̔͊̇̾̔̿̃̑̈͊́͆̈̎̇̍͗̋͂̀̂̍̍̒̋́̉̈͛͂͊̅̽̓͆̿̀͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̛̛̥̝̥͉̯̼̤̲̰̲̲̼̰̥̠̻̝͎͎͍͚̣̰̟̤̬͎̘͖̙̻̮͕͐̋̑̓̏͐̈͑̽͆͛͒̄̐̋̈͋̃̀̇́̉̈́͆̋͌͒̊̈̃͒͑̉͌͘͜͝͠͠͠ͅI̶̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̛̱̫͙͓̫͈̤̳͉̯̣͕̣̩̥̥̫͓̝͔̻̺͔̪͍̲͎̭̤̦͍̱͈̞͓̼̤̗̰͖͍̙͇͍̳̥͚̲̲̭̪͔̙͖͇͓͙͚̦̪̯̳̤̱͓̮͍̩̳̟͎͓̯̥̗͕̖̮̠͓̣̤̖̩̤͓̘̗͍̫̥͕͈̫̝̙͎̱̙͕̲̙̼̺̣̻̝̖͚̲̼͈͎̟͓͖̳̯̥̬͕̲̹̰̞͓̭͈͈̘͉̜͕̬̬͓̩̦̲̤̥͎̞͚̜̰͔̲̞̩̭͓̻͙̰͓̲͇̪̹̫̘̬͈̩̼̝͗̅͗̀͑͗̄͗̽̀̓̅͋̌͊͂̇͋̽̒̒̇̄̄̐̋͐͛̈́̉̿̽͋͛͗͛͗͒̌̏̋͆̎̓͋͒̎̑́͒͐̇͆̔̅̈̔͂̐̄̀̏͂̂̆͑̆̎͊̄͊̓́͛̊̾̋̎͌̇̒̀̈́̽͌͒̊̋̒̊͊̑͗̓̀͊̀̆̓̐̆́̇̓͑̔̇̅̀̀͌́̓̄̃͒̅̄̾͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̼͍̙̟͍͍͖̯̼̮̦͕͍̩̯̟̩̣͈̟͉̬̯͚͚̦̙̙̭̙̲͕̘̦̗̻͖̜̦͙̯͚̖̞̜̝̼̰̟̺̥̩͖̹͕̲̭̩̞̗̭͖̱̱͙̂̀̉̉̈́͂̓̄̈́̃̓̏̓̀͗̽͛̂́̆̃̏̍̿͌͗̿̒̈̉̉̂̊̃͋͗̊̌͛̊̇̓̈͂̉͂͑͊͛̀̀͛̍̈̈́̾̈́̐͐̂̀̍̄́̄̐̈́̃̀̓͐̿̾͌̀̏̊̋͆̈́̄̀͒̈́͋̂̈́̆͐́̈́͌̏͑͒̈̓̃̓̍͆̽̑̊͒͛͒̆͑͊́̌̀͊̿͆͋̈́̈͆̊̓̽̌̇͋̽̊̌̂͑̇́̐̆͊̔͗̊́̄̿͐͊͂̍̊̏̈́̑̂̅͐̐͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅç̶̠̩̪͈͔̤̻̜̜̈́͋̽̈́̈́̔̇̓̾͆͒̈́͋̊͂̂̅̓͋̍̑̑̐̈́̃́́̆̎́͛̈́̓̈́̄͂̒̇̀́̎̐̅̄̄͐̒́̃̈́̋͘͘͝͠͠h̴̨̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̪͖̠̤͎͇͙̘̤̭͕̜̳̣̣̱̪̲͎̰͓͖͎̱̫̯̞̞̣͍̻̝̲͉̝̳̘̝̰̜̞͙̠̣̖͉͙͙̙̩̟̠̠͍̤̼̲̞̞̙̯̠̝̲̤̲̲̞͕͎̖̯̯͇͇̙͎̑̿͒̑̔̈̅͑̐̈͐̒̄̊́͆̂̍̆͒̇̏̎̈́̈́̉̂̀̓̈́̑̂̌̾̏͑͊̈́̋͂̊̔̆̓͗́̎̈̀̏̈͐̕̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅẹ̷̹̰̈́͛́̏͂̈́͆̀̐͑̈́̈́̎̈́́͒̅̏̀͆̌̓̀̈́̓͋͑̎̉͛͌͌͆̾͌̿̿̏̉́̔̔̿͊̒͋̃́̔̋̄́͆̀͑̎͆̚̕̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ç̴̧̡̢̢̡̛̳̯̤̬̥̩̱̳̳̼͓̦̮̜̟͉̠̗̜̮͔̣̹̞̫̱̠̫̯̙͚̘̹͙̠̱͈̲̺̘͍̞̞͈̤̗̘̣̠͔͕̘̗͙̥͈͎̞̦͔̭͖̦͇̠̰̥̭̳͖̥͍̮̹̣̥̜͔̘̞̜̘̖̳͈̭̠̹̳͔͖͖̹̣̗͉̰̯̲̹̞̭̦̲̭͈͙͇͓̥͙̜͖̉̽̓̇̃̃́̅͂͊̓̀̒̅̀̇̀́̆͐͛̎̑͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅk̴̢̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̧̡̨̧̛̦̻̯̠͖͈̥̱̯̭̖̻̙̼͎͇͚̗̳̭̗͇͕͕͉̣͚̼̞̱͈̜̰̜̞͍͍̪̥̖̘̼̪̜͓̙͓̼̝͓͔̟̭̼͓̱̪̘̮̰̗̭̲̥͚̬̖̰̻̗̦͙͕͔̦͔̻̪̼͍͍̜͓̹̤̺̟̲̠̼̘͔̳̞͇̙͓̱̻̩̹͖̝͎͓̭͍̪̫̰̲͕͚̰͚̬͈͈̘̳̤̼͔͉͚̺͕̫̮̱̫̬̻͙͖͓̪̤̼̯̳͉̙̫̜͚͚̳̫̼̞̪̞̝̭̣͎̠̯̭̪̝̩̫̗̪̰̻͖̲̗̯͎͕̩̗̤͌̉̅͌͆̐͌́̀̈̓̏͆̒̈́́̉̎̑̂̓̈͋̓̍̀̃̊̇̆̋͒͆̃̈͋̍̐͐̇͛̅̃̄̂̅́͐̎̀̔͆̌̽̉̇̈́̓̅͗̀͒̈́̀̈̽̑͊͌͗̐̅͆̽̒̂̈́̀͂̇̈̾̅̍̏̍͛́͐̉͐̈́͆̈́̃̌͊͗͐͊́͐̌̓͒̊͆͌̈̒̉̈́͌̋̍̈́̈́̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̣͍̘̦͕͈͔̩̯̯̮̤̙̲̖̞͓̜̩̯̦͍̤̣̻͇̬̝̪̱͙̱̰͎͓̹̬̗̰̳̠̥͙̟̜̭̳̞̱̮̱̲̟̻̭͔͉̻̪̮̮̙̫̝̘̫̱̪̠̠̥̱̹̮̝͚͈̱̻͉̭̪̪̩̮̘̝͚̥͍̦̹͈̝̮̠̗̟̭̙̜̘̤̗̭̠͖̞̯̤̦͙͕͔̘̙̠̰͇͔̤̜̝͈̳͙̬̤̠̝̗̀̐͆̾͂͋̈́̂̆̀̄̿̄́̿̆͗̈́́̔̉̑̑̔̑̂̃̾̂̿̀̈́̍̓̑̽̅̍̿̆̋̾̃̔̎̾̒̉̔̉̀̉͂͋̈́͌͊͆́̂̀̑̐̔̑̄͗̑̍̃̀͂͂̋̍̄̾̌̈́͐̾̒̔̽͛͒͊̾͐̇͗̄̄͐͆̿͐́̉̄̃͑̍̏́̈́͑̅̿̈̔̂͑̐̈́͂̋͐̀̆̄̒̃̅͛̾̂͊͒͛͊̓͐̌̔̃̓͒̆̾̓̓̋̔̅̏͛̓̃̆͐̎̅͒̐̒̋̿̂̐̄͆͑̀̆̋̃͆̌͛̓̃̆͆̔̌͌̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̴̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͍͓̱̣͈̯̖͉̗͙͍͉̫̝̮͉̥̖͚͎̟̼͙̝̜̲̭̩̩̮̙̳̜͈̼̞̼͕͙̩̼̝͓͓͎̱̩̖̹̝̫̮͉̯̝̙͕̞̖̥͖̱̥̝͎͔̹̤̻̫͈̤̞̝̼͓͉͉̩̳̮̙͉̺̫̙̻͕͓͔͔̪̺̯̩̬̖̟̘̞͙̗̰̖̤̘̬͉͙͕̦̙͕̘͍̞͍͓͕̙̗̣̈̈́̆͑͊̅̓̋̽̽̏͋͂̽͛̅̓͒́͐̌̄͛͆͛̑͛͂́͛̿́̀̏̄̏͋̍̇͒̇́̋̑͋͌͛̉̀̔̄͒̓͐̀͒̏̈́̔͂̂̋̌͗̓̏͒̄̊̄͛̃̀͒̑̊̈̅̂́̊̾̆̅̾̂̒́͂̌̂͗́̃͐̂̎̂͆͑͌́͗̀̑̊͗̓͗́̀̌͌̄́̽̏͑͛̑͒̔̏́̏̃̀̐͛̍̒͛̀̐̽̈̆̅͛͗̎̾͂̂̑͒̋̐͊͑̏̓̈́̀͒̉́̑̓̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅn̷̨̢̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̘̜͍̥̝̻̙̟̭͚̮̦̹͍̞̣̲̭̻̦̣̦̻͍̠̰̺̣̻̖͉̲̫͉̻̝̼̹͓̥̘͕͇͙͈̺̫͙̬̟͔̮͖̟̺̺̰̩̹̲̖̖̘̘̘̺̟̭̳̳͓̯̖̻̟̮̯͙̭̫̘͎̣̹͖̱͇̣͔͓̖̙̳̱̰̠̠͕͔̘̤̺̗͎̯̯̳̤̙͕̤̦͎̳̙̮̭̳͙͕͉͍͉̪̦̹̦͔̠̦͑̉́̋͆̓̍͂̒̏͋͑̅͂̐̍̌̈́̂́̏̇̉͂̐͂̔̔͛͗͒͊̂̈̓̔͌͂͑̄̌̋̈́͒̋͆̾̑͗̀̈́͒̅̾͂̏̂̊́̇̔̈́̄̄̽̋̔̄̈́̍͐̀̎́͐̋̂̇̆́̅́̌͋́̏͒̈́̇͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅy̷̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̨̤̘͔̣̪̬̪͔͙̹̻̺̳̹̮͓̞̮̜͙̹̟̥̝͖̱̹͉̬̙̩̫̣̯͚̟̙̞͖̜͇̻̪̜͙͖͍̙̭̠͕̱̥̖̼͕͇̭̫̼̱͔͚̤̹͓̰͎̬͍̭̘̜͇̱̖̮͓̼͎͖̳̲͇͕̬̰̫̤͚̻̝͔̻̯͕̥̼͖̤͇͎̬̹͙̫̦̟̞̻̬̭̯͚̞̭̼͙͍̱̻͔̭̹͍̳̝̫̫̫͙̜̟̖̟̻̩͖̥̞̜͔̩̞̹̰̻̩̦̟͙͖̹̺͚͖̻͕̲͕̩̭̖̤̠͉̻̣̋͆͐̍̒̓̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅw̷̢̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̛̤̹̭̘̳͖̠̱̟͔͓̪̥̖̭̺͔̩̦̝͔̲̮̻͕̝̬̰͇̮͖͍͕̩̙̮͕͔̰͍͔͔̙̹̲͕̺͔̺͕̤͓̥͖̦͕̱̝̻͉͍͙̰̜̖̰̜͙̟͇̩̯̮̪͇͉̞̺͕͇̯̹̭̥̪̞̣̖̤̲̭̯̞̻̖̗̱͇̣̘͕͈̝̩̜͇̞͓̻̲͚͙̫̗̘̬͇͓̪͎̮̜̪͇̝̳̻̯̦̣̲̙̳̲̪̬̠͕͔̼̗̞̻͔̻̝̰̮̟̥͚̩̰͙͎̭͖͍̻͈̗̦̠̫̗̟̖͎͕̼̙̠͈̼̤̪͔͇̗̖̠̤̯͖̓̆̒̔̀̈́͌̈́͐͊̆̅̔̂͂̎̔̌́͗̅̋̋͒̆͋̈́̔̐͛̊̂̈́͐̓̑̉̽͐͗͊̀͑͌͂͑̀̍̽̀̂̾̀̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅä̴̡̨̢̡͓̳͖̱̜̹͍̦̟̤̤͔͚̣̗̩̯̤̪͕͎͉̭̫̯̙͕͉͖̰̺̩͔̠̫̲͙͚̝͔̮̙́̇͑̅̾͌̑̔̽̓̄̌͊̃̀̓́̑̍͗́̿̅̌̆͗͗͆͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅy̶̢̛̥͉̱̪̗̖͇͎̜̝̮̙̻̪̫̤̳̦͈͇̭͎̦̭̞̥͕̳̳͇̟͕͍͇̳͖̮̙̖̦̟̼̽̀̋͜͜.̸̢̛̛̛̛̖͙̝͚͉̪͖̺͖̲̰̫͉͈̬͉̤̬͔̭̤̭̻̬͍͔̩̠̖̭̠̗͓̠̱̤̜̳̂̐͐̓̃̉̿̄́̒́͌̓͛̑̈́̓̂̏͂̋̅̐̈̈́̌́̌̓͋̀̓͛̀͗̐́́̃̏̽́́̍̽̐̓͛͆͊͗͌̀͋̒̽͂͗̈́͋̍͒̿̀͆͒̀̔̎͑̈́̏́̓͛̈́̓͋͛̋̄̓̀̄̾͛́́͋̎͆̀̽̒͂̈́̾̾̉̂̉̈̔̒̄́̏͋͌̒̔́̓͗̾̾͑͊͂͛̃̏̔̌̅͌̈́̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̛̗̥͓̬͊̿̀̑͋̇͐͂̇̌̊͆̓͐̽́̒̂̑͑́̃̓͂̈́͆͗̈̍̐̈́̎̾̈́̈́́́̈́̌̾͒̊͊͛̀̔̕̕̚̚̚͝͠͠͝T̵̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛͕̦̫̤̮͈̮̰͕̱͈̖͕̼̳̠̩̥̺̤̹̰͖̟͉̪͇̗͔̦̰̰̲̦̯̮͎̜̖͙̦̰͖͙̘̘̱̝͍̪͔̟̮̫̣̜̝̦͕̲̤͍͔͍̤̗̗̞͙̟̭͎̖̟̳͉̪͎͍̜̬͎̟̙͕̱̦͇̱̣͖͈̹͖̬̣̩̼̬̻͈͆̂̓͐́͒̂̉́͂̅̈́͌̂̈͌̀̇̎̓̅͌͌̓̏̌̓͐̌͑̀̈͐́͛̍̾̀̈́͑̒͆̾́̓̈́̒̒͌̌̋̋͑̒͊͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̵̡̨̛̛̛̛͓͖̦̺͍̖̥̬̱̲̳̮̠̘̱̹̱̻͚͙̹̃̈́̃̀̑̈́̔̅̍̾͋̅̂̇̌̔̆̐̂̌͒̓͒̋̒̋͊́̊͂́͆̏̀͛͒̋̑͆̐͆̓͛͑͑̈̈́̈͑̿̍̅̿̔͒̀̈́̓̏̉̇̌̏̓̊̔̅̏̉̀̀̈́͑̅̋̋͆̊́̃́̈́̅̄̏̔̀̂͗͌̓͗̒͛̓͑̾̾́̍̏͛̒́̋͂̆͑́͒̈́̀͊̔͒̂̇͒̀̅̇̊͌̎̓̿͌̀̈̐̊͑͒̋̉̒̋̂̎́͒̔͐͛́̈̋̑͌̏̿̑͋̏͂̊̌͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ë̸̛̻̳͓́̑͋̏͑͆̆͋̆̎̐͛̓͋̿̏̉̽̆͂͗̏̽̍̑̓͊͑̂͌̃̽̊́̿́̅́̀͂̆͑̃̄̿̿̐̀͊͋̂̒̋͐̅͂̀̀̒̾́̔̀͑̆͌̂͛̑̅̈́̄̀̐̐̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̡̢̢̢̨̡̧̳͚̼̪̲͉͖̬͈͔̜̫̪͓̻̺̤̦̗͈͔͖̱̰͚͙͖̻̺͎͚͇̱̥̥̰̪͉͉̦̣̩͇͙͈͕͙͖͚̫̠̺̙̘̪̺̱̘̭̝͎̼̰̦̟̖̦̳̝̬͙̱̞̪̗̝̪̮̪̱͚̻̫̭͛̄͂̀͛͋̋̉̀̅̆͆̄̃̂̒̈́̿̎̉͂̍̓͆͐͊̑̂̽́̿̈̎̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̢̢̛̛̛̩̻͙̦͉̱̣̹̮͚̯͓̠̗̤̺̠͍̗͔̹͇̭͍̳̬̘̬̜͎͙̥͔̙̗̮͖̼̙̞̩͇̬͔̅͆̅̆̓͛̀̒̑̂͊́̎̽̄̌̍͗̒̋́͋̒̏̊̍̉͗̓͒͗̊̉̍̃̌̌̊̓̄̓̀̈́̅͐̽͑̓͑̈́͌̒̓̄̋͑͂͛̆̿̏͐̈̿͌̆̊̍̈́͗̌͌̈́͌͋̓̈̐͆̇̎̉̾̓̅͂̃̀̀́͐̾̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝ơ̸͚̳̻͎͖̖̩͙̩̘̯̳̳̑͂̈́͑̒̄͑̄̌̒͐̉͑̅̑̌͗̏͋̋̏͐͆͛͑̽͋́̈͛̃̋̆̃̊͐͐̂̈́̀͑̉͗̃̌̈́̄̑͐͌̓͋̀̃̒̆͑̂̒͗̇̉͂͂́̇̆̀̈́͂̍̂̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̵̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̛̬̳̦̘̜̰̙̲͓̱̰̮͉̹͈͇̘͇͉̪̥̰̯̖͈͉̝͕̞͕͉̘͔͖̲̩̦̟̪̣̤̜̜̬̠̘̠̬̼̤̠̬̭̠̟͉͔̪̗̲̯̼̥̘̫̻̭̺͓̬̗̤̭̩̱̜̗͍̯̠̟̣̲̟͓̥̥̥͉̫̜̞͖̱̪̮̖̪͓̝͈̫͍̺͖̠͚̣̗̟͖̩̞͚̝̤̠̪̦͕̪͔̬̘̗̯̻̫̲͔̹̹̭̲̩̞̝̠̩̩̬̱͚̒̄͌́͗̿͌͊̒̀̄͛̈́͗͒͗̈̈́̀̀́́̇̽́̔̀̈̿̀̈̒͒̏̍̎̄͐͛́͗̎̋͐̿̇͗̈́̒̈̇̆̌̇̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̶̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛͎̰͈̪̲͖̬̥͈̬̜̳͍͙̩̯̳̭̬̣̙̬̗̘̝̯͖̥͔͓͖̫͚͉͓̝̯͎͉̜͎̹̭̥̹̤͍͎͇̤̼͎̱̹͈̟̙̺͖͙͉̬͎̘͇̫̜͉̳͇̝̞̲̱̯̜̮̣̭͇̮͕̟̦̪͚͚͚̬̙̌̀̾́͋͒̓͒̋́͐͋̋̓̒̈́̐̍̓̆̊̉̂̂͊̓̔́́́͑̑̾̓̐̌̂̈́̊́̈́͂͛̔̄́̿̃̆̂̆͋́͌͑̍̀͐̇͂̂̀́̀̇́͌͌͊͂̈́́̌͋̋͑͋̓̂̐̓̎̌̓͑̐̀̔̍͊̐͒̉̈́̅̿̂̏̎̃̂̆̀̓̀̆̍̄̆͛̀̈́̽̔̊̆̊͗̌͂̄͐̿͂̒̿̾̀͗̉̇͛̄̉́̔̆̃̔̔̌̈́̓̈́͊̔͋̈̈́̃̈́͑̇̃̈́͊̄̀͛̃̀̒̏̓͛̌͋̑̽̍͊̿͗̈̄͂͒͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̛̝̬̮̝̞̘͍̝͕͖̞̣̼̜̥̮͕̮̟̝̣̩͇̦̪̰͇̺͍͓̟̝͙̠̖̰͖͙̪̯̥̝͎͙̭̩̰͉̖̙̠̞̥̲͇̤̩̙̪̲̭͈̬͙̩̯̣̬͔̪̳͍̪̱̥̗̼̼͖̳̟̘̘͓̣̠̣̟̭͈̞̖̫͇̜͔͖͚͖͇̼̹͍̙̬̪͓̮̙̖̱̗͖͉̭̹̜̭̞͇́͂͂̑̓̊̏͂́͋͆͛̆̍̄̎̒͒͐̓̔͋͂̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅì̸̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̢̢̡͙̟͖̗͙̼̖̜̮̭̙͙̩͚̰͔͍̣̯̭̩̣͇̥̤͍̼̩͎̝̼͚̩͙̫͚̝͖͈̬̳̲͇̦̺̥̭̗͙͎͕̤͎̝͙͎̗̼̬͖̳̳̣͙̙̲̥̻̙͙̩͈̟͍̬̼͎͎̖̯̲̭̰̭͔̫̪̲̩͍͇̝̺̜̩̠̞͖̼͇͍̲̜̞̝̤̼̖̘̙̼̻̰͈̝͇͖̰͓̣̣̙̦̰͕̞̺̰͙̦͚̳̘̹̮͈͑̀͊̃̈͒́̅̉̿̂̂̈͌̓͒̑̂̏̀̊͂̎̂͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅs̷̨̛̛̛̫̦̮̺̳̤͖͓͎̭̖̏̈́̄͊̾͛͆̓̆̽̃̎̒̒̎͗̑̒̒͋͆͗̀̈́́̈̈́̈́̓̿̑̏̽̆̈́͊͊͂͆̀̍͂͗̾͊́̽͋͛͊̊̉͂̆̒̒͒̒̐̈́͊̈́̉̇͑̐́͐̃̅̽́̈́̐͆̎̌̏̾͆́͐̇̌̽̆̓̍̓͒̋́̾̓̓͊͛̿̓͑͌̉̏͑̍͒̿̓́̈́̆̎̄͂̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͠ ̵̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̛͍̻̪̗̦̭̟̠͉̟̬̲̗̲͓̩̮͎̘̬̹̳̟̬̯̻̜̱̪͕͍̹͓̣̘̱͎̻͉̦͕̹͇̼̜̫̤̬̳̝̳̬̲͖̣͖̥̣̣̣̞̳͎̟͎͔̹͙͚͙̟͈̲͎̠̳̯̹͖̘͖̯̗͖̳͔̰͓̰̪̞̹͔̱̠̲̹̥̭̘̳̦̼̣͓̝͚̬͈̟̬̬͈̖̖͓̲̜͇̣̥̟̫̘͙̝̲̦̝̗̣̜̥͉̼̦̻̝̳̘͕̞̜͍̯͎̫͎̜͛̈͐́͋̇̊͛̐̈́̐͐͌̓̿͆͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̨̡̛̛͙̤̝̫̫͓͉̗̳̲̮͙̗̾̈́̈́͋̿̒̅̈́̍͗̇͛̏͗̋̔͌̿́͐̿̑̈̑̽̓̽́̇̌̉͊͒̇̽̍̔͊̂́̒̆͆̈́̓̾̆͑̀̓̿̔̈́̍̀́̌͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ḁ̷̡̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̪̤̻̲̥͓͔̲͕͇̙̰͇͔̠̭̝̤̙̣̙̭̙̮͕̭̘͍̗̩̠̫̭͉̱̖̺̼̫̘͖̗̠̫̣̦̱̜͕͕̘̣͙̮̺̤̫̤̜̺̖͚̪͍̗̺̼͚̱̪̩̣̠͎͓̳̙̻̬͔͚̖̭͔̹̭̤͖̮̺̗͔͔̦͔̱̜͍͕̤̻͈̲̭̟̯̦̺͖̲̝̮͍̰̯̺̰̩̫̘͎̜̺͎͙͖̺̣̼̯͉͈͙̪̺̞͚̳̮̗͇͈͙̝͚̠͇̙̗͓͖͈̠̰͇͔͕͔͔̙̀̑̍̓̈́͛̇̏̊̿̏̄͊̇͑̊̉̾́̅̀͗͋̀̓̉̊̀̋̈́͑̃͊͒́̓͆͂́̒͗̽̆̓̐̋̇̇́͂͒̿͐̾̂̄̇̅͆̋̊͛̽͊̆͂̈̀͑̾̃̈̑̈̽̈́͌̿̎͂͐̀̽́̒̂̿̐͌̊̑͒̾̌̄͐̽̌͂̑͗̌̂̀̉̿̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̷͈͇͈̦̻̗̪̣͈̫̞͓͈̘̤̞͇̯̦͎̒̑̕͜͠ͅķ̴̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̩̳̜̬̲̦͕̹̜͈̗͉̬̹̱̤̜̤̤̣̳̱͖̟̭͔̙̫̜̘̙̥͇̗͓̰̦͚̱̖͈̱͉̝̘͇̤͚̟͉͕̦͇̫̜͎̣͍͍̙̬͔̹̱͈̱͍̦͙͖͈̻̠̬̦̞̹̳͚͚̭͙̠̤͇͔̙͔̬̰̻̤͔̰̠̙̻̫̼̪͈̪̮̥̗̜̦͍̟̥͙̯̭̟̹̩̘̖̦̙͉̤͚̱͙͕͉̱̠̭̺̖̼̮͚͕̥̖̳͉͉̲̙̤̠̝͔͇͚̫̳̝̝̭͎̠̬̤̞͖̻͍̯̜͕͚̹̞̻̰̪͍͎͓͔̣͚̝̮͔̇͋͛̏̄̑͂̿͐̓̃͒͐̉̈́̄̃̒̈̒͆͐͌̂͊̐̀̃͛̂̏̏̓̾̋̔͒̈́͛͊̀̈́̎̔̅̓̈́̉̈͂̽̈́̏͗̈́͑̍̓̒͌̊̌̍̅͂̇̈́͂̈́̏͌͛̈́͊̄̌̈͋͐͆̍͑̍͗̉̍͌̅̇̏̃̋̂̊́̈̊̍̈́̑̔̈́̈́̍̈̐͗̍͑̃̋̍̿͋̽̉̏͑̎̃̈́̊̌̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̨̨̠̝͖̰͔̤̺̘̺͔̳̞̣̜͇̥̻͙̠̥͎̠͗̐͜ ̵̧̡̢̢̛̛̳̺̖̝͓̣̺͎̹̟͎͓̺̲͈̱͔̬̗̮̖͉͔͉̫̣̖̘̯̳̘̞̹̙̖̜͎̘̘̱̯̙̼̙̝̪̐́̎̎͛͋̆̂̃̐̀̈́̅͐̅͆̓̓́̎̓̍͋͋͒̓̍̆͂͊̒̐̄̃̊̉̐̀̾̄͛̑͆̈̿̀̈̽̓̋͆͛̔̆̈̀̍̃̆̀̉͛̑̀̌̉̏̆̌͂̐̌̋̈́̑̊́͒̋͑̄̍̾̌̇̀̈̈́͑̑̈͌́̀͑̔̋͌̌̇́̂̆̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅB̷̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̙͍̬̠͕͎̪͖̟̥͙̤̺͕̖̳̖̙͚̲̠̠͇̝͇̞͔̫̩̥̩̞̺̖̲͙̭̤̩̲͈͓̬͇̱̮̳͙̝̤͚̻̣͙̩̩̯̤̦̲̠͉̭̳͎͈̱͕̱͉̩͉̲̺̜͎̪̣̰͕͍̮̜͔͇̘̩͔͇͍̝̤͇͙̖̟̖̲̭͈̤͎̳͚̗͍̟̰̩̗̯͚͎͖͎̘͎͙̠̖̹̱̲̤̰̺̱͍̹̹̰͎̞̭̬̤̪͚̩̼̦̯̞̪̙̜̫͎̟̠̰͔͉͋̔́̈́̅̈́̑̀̏̆̏̍̓͛̔́̃͌̐̔͆̒̍̾͑̈̀̈́͐̃͛̈́́͛͆͂͗̍̂͊͑̔͊͌͂͐͛͂͑́͑̉̃̓̈́͆̃̏̆͂͑̈́͋̾̇̔̌̎̍̑̽͐̈́̈̉̑̈́̑̾̔͆́̐̊͋̋̾͋͂́͑̌̍͋̂͒̇͋̐̒̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĭ̷̛̜͓͇̖̙̦̼̰̘̪̼̠̲̩̾͑̔̇͆̏̂͌̉̋̿͆̂͒̃̐̏̿̇̅̂̿͐̋̀̉̒̉̿̔̇̏̚̚͜ͅg̸̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̨͍̬̝̻̰̤̮̯̱͙͈̪̝͍̩̫̘̖͎̙̫̪͇̜̖̭̠͉͇̘̯͕͚̹͉͎̜͇̱͓̗̩͓̘̪̭̠̼͇̠̳̦̥̩̼̣͇͓̯̰̹̠͓͕̞̤̹̤͕̣̳͍̩̙̫̟͇̳̹̪̹̙̫͔͙̰̫̜̫̤̦͖̟̜̯̗̮̫͔͈̱̩̤̦̼̤̬͔͎̺͙̰͓͎̹̟̯͎̝̹̞̩̫͍͍̻̫̰͎̝͔̹̬͇͈͉̫̳̗̣͎̟̜͚͓̘͙͇̰̠̞͂̊͑̇͒́̌̄̃̓̔́̾̂̅̎̔̈̿͗̎̐͂̆̓̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̦̱͔̞̖̝̘͍̲̝̙̜͕̮̳̪̻͉̘̤͔̞̰͎̗̜̺͓̬̱͓͔̳̏̂̎̆̀̒̌̔̀̀̂͆́͂̀͗̈͆̃͗̆̍̏́̃̍̀̾̋̐̔̐̄̈̈́̀̎̈́͂́̏̐̋̉̿̍̿̀͂̋̈́͒́̓̓͛̅̓͒̀̔̈́͋̎̾́̍̾̅̌͑̌͐̉̽̒́̂͛͆̀͑̑͛̄̅̄̍̆̈́̋̂̽͂̉̈́́̄͗̍̌̉̓̔̀̾̾̿̌̃̉̉̋̊͊͂̎͐̄͆̋̐̊͒̏̑͂̉̓́̅̅̇͌̊͊́́́̍͐̏̌̐̍̓͆̾̏͂̽̽̈́͑́͊̑̂̽̿̍̑̿̽͐̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝m̵̧̡̛̛͔̻͈͉̩͇̼̫̻̻̲̲̬͚̲̝̮̏̎̈́͂̀̉̈́̈́̂̃̈̔͋̔̈̄̓͂͐̔͊̈͌̋͐̂̊̉̈͆̒̿͌̎̿̅̃̂̀̊̊͑͑̈́͗̊͂͒̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠ę̴̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̠̖͖͎̞̦͈̳̞̘͎̤̜̠͖͖͖̹̫͎͙͉̼̳̰̦̪͎̙̼͎̫̟͉̲͕̹̪̭̤̱̟̯̭͔͖̬̳͓̣̙͎̦̤̜̘̲̮̭̰̺̫͔͍̰͓͈͊͐̐̃̑̓̑̂́̿̒̓̅̃͗̓̐̑̌͐͌͛̔͋̅̎̀̃͑̑̐̃́͛͌̃̒̉́̀̀̄̒̈͆̓̋͊̊̐̋͌̈́̑͆̿̏͗̑͑̔̈́̊̄̌͒̌̄̋͛̓̒̒́̀͒̈́̃̀͐̍̎̐̋̃́̋͊̇̂̇̇͂̊̎͋̀͐̄̆̂̓͗̊̅́͛̈́͑͂̒̔̓̒̇͂͑͑͛̉̄͊͊̓̓̀̿̓̒͊̽̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̶̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̺̲̙̻̫̩̭̖̼̮̺̯̤̫̱̠͚͕͙̘̩͇̥̺̠̖͉̜̠̥̗̲̺̺͕̜̣̞̱͇̣̜̠̭̹̺̪͔̼͔͍̗̫̪̩͚̰͈̞̲̦̞̠̝̮̥̝͖͖͋̌̊̍́̍̀̀̏́͂̋̿̑͂́͊̎̈́̈́̃̒̓́̈́̀̅͐́̓̒͌͛̄̿̌̿̌̂̄̿̐̈́̂̽̑͆͑̎̓̈̀̆̑̈͌̆̌̇͗̉̄̾͑̓͛͊̒́̓͂̀̎̍͐̋̒̍̋̀̔̂͆̔́̾̊̒͐̌̑͊̃͗̾̊̍͗̓́̓͐̑̈̔̉͐̉̏͒̑̇͌͌͗̄̄͆͂̃͌̌̉̔̏̎̑́͑̀͗́̀̋́̂̊̅̈́́̈́̇̏̉̊̐͗̊̾́̓̈́̇̚͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠a̶̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̖̬͎͈̩̻̱̱͚̳̬̱̮̣̩͙̺̻̱̞͕̱̖̠̼̳̜̝̰̬͍̭̠̤̺͓̫̝̝͓̱̗̦̟̳̖̬̳̼̝͉̳̳̳̯̺̼̫̣̳̮̥̳̖̭̬̘̱͔̜̟̟͓̠͙͎͔̦͈̤̠̱̞̗̲͚͚̩̼͍̼̱̼̩͉̬̘̩͕̻̫͓̱̤̺̪͇͓͈͊̃͛̈́̌̓̋̆̂̽̈́̎͛̽̾̓̀̃̂̈́͌̾͒͐͒̉̀̉͒͒͊͂͐̆͌͐͂̿́͆͌̀̇̏̇̈́͑̋̑̈̾̃͗̔́̇̑͗́̓͆̎̃̒̐̃̐̈́͗̈̔̿̿̍͌͛̀͛͋̿̔͌͌̀̎̂̒͌̈́̏̆̃͊̀͛̔͆́̒͊̏̈́̉͋̆́̔̾̎̔̂̎͒͑̐̂̒͑̆̋́́̈́̈́̃̒͂̓̎́͂̉͊̃̊͒̐͋̍͑͋͊̆́̈́̀̂̃̈́̔̊͑̌͊͂̾̽̀́̅̂́͛̏̂̓̇̽̃͐̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅl̴̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̲̞̝͖̹̣͇̲̯͔̖̜̝͈̘̭̗͈̟̪͉͈͙̺̘̥͇͇̣̜̯͚͈̬͙̥͙̮͔͍̠̮̭̯͔͈̦̲̩̪̬̟͙̝̳͓̠͉͕̭̜̰̙̯͍̹̻̠̝̩̜̘̫̳̺̥̗̦̥̠̭̱̲̻̳̹̥͉̹̞͈̰̙̳̞͚͉͙̳̮͙̮̗̜̩̟̫̦̼̣̠̩̱͕͎̘̇̀̾̔͋̌̈͆̑̎͑̃͛̀̈́͛͗͑͊͂̓͆̍̽͑̋͗̊̋͑̍̍̾͗͛̏̽̈́̾̐̓̋͋̓̓̂̈́̈́̎̔̐̂̍̈́̏̀̌́̋̑̉̎̇̐̉̋̇͂̕̚̚̕͠ͅ ̵̡̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̭̯͎͇̖͚͕͖̭͎͙̣̼̰̠̲͎̳̹̱̼̮̙̖̘̳̤͇̮̟̜̘̰͙̺̙̟͉͇̙̼̰͈̱̝̮̣̣̞͚̭̪̥̝̳̺̯̖͈̮̗̦̜͉̅̂̒̐̃̓́͗̓̎̋͐́̿́̄̌̅̇̔̇̑̊̑͆͋̊̌̄͐̽̿̔̈̈́̈́͂̈̀̆́̅̿̑̍̇̒̀̉͆̓̀̑͊̆̏̏͒́̂̓͊̄̽̌̽͐̐́̃͌̓̾̀̑̀̀̀̒̄̌̌̂̈́̂͒̏̿̎̉̓̓̅̌̀́͗̄̓̐̈́́̆̏̋̀̂̿̈́̓̔̅̀̓̌͗̓̇̃̑̑̆͋̊̑̋͂̒͛́̃͒͋͆̀͐͊̔͊̄̄͊̓͒̑̋̄̈́̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅb̷̨̧̧̛̛̛̠͙̠̤͓̝͎͉̰̲͓̮͉͔͔͕̯͕͕͚̬͈̦̖͇͈̺͖́̈̏͑͂́̀̔̋̆̍̃̋̾͑̿̌̐͗̑͗͒̄̏̑͊̃̎̇̃͂͒̍̃̐̃́̃̋͋͐̒̂̀͗̐͂̑͂̄͋̃̀̓̓́̔͂̾̽͋͑̀̆͒̾͑̎͋̌̿́̿̎̌̊̆͑̈̔͆͒̂̉̽̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͠ͅa̴̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̫̰͔̤̝͉̙̹̟̱͉̳̠̭͇̰̥̰̬̪̤̩̜͓͉̮̹͓͉̳̼͕̹̰̝͕͖̣̰̝̙̜̝̠̥̫̻̖̗͚̯̳̖͕̯͍̞͖̣̟̻̰͚̝̣̼̬̻̳̳̩̟̘̹̙͓̗̫̘̗̞̭͓͔̮̪̠͓̥̥̺͇̤̤̼̝̤͙̰̰̳͙̜̲̭̪̝͉̫̖͍̣̗̘̖̯̳̐̃́̔̈̆́̈́͌͛̄̈́̔͒̋̔̈́̋͌̊̾̀̽͂͛͗̈́̒̒͑̈̀̑̿̈́̒̊͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̸̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̜̤̜̭̯̝̤͙̙͔̭̟̗̭̠̭̙̳̼̙̼͙̪̠̞͕͈͍̰̫̘̳̳̝̤̗͇̹͕̲͈̜͈̖͓̣̥̠̯̱͖̦̓͗͐̎̀̈́̀̌̓̎̂̂̈́̑́̓̒̓͋̾͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̶̨̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̛͙͈̫̩̻̱̞̬͙͎̱̦͓͚̬̩̗͕̱̭̻̼͚̹͔̯͙͕̞͎̦̲̫͈͉̯͙̤̼͚̝̥̟̗͎̱̯͓̦̯̝̪̘̼͔̙̱̫̝͚̖̻͓̤̟̞͚̬̟̘̲̱̫͉̦̻͖̟̞̘̬͇̜̞̘͇͍̪͙̟̖̫̰͉̫̮̮̼̖̦̠̠̲̥̩͓̞̝̙̹̜̪̣̈́͛̓̈́͌̑͛̓͋̓̎̉̓̀͆́̎̇̆͂͛̿̽͗̈́͋̎̂͌͂͗̄͐̉͋̍̊̂̿̽̓̍͆̔̾͒̓̓̓̋̈͑̅̍̅͗̊̅̈́̑͌̆̆̒̈̊̎͂͒̃̋͒̏̈͒̋͐̔͋̑̾̇̎̅̋̃͛͂̄̇̄͐̆͌̈́̍̆͌̍͂́̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̧̛̦̳̘̞̘͎̻͕͎̬̱̩̱͓͍̖̺̞̥̲̼̰̟̲̘̳͚̯͖͍̑́͂̂̇́̍́͂̄̔̌́͌̊̈́͐̆̃̾͋̂́͊̎͐̒͊͒͒͒̋͐͂̌́̃̃̑̀̔̌͂̋͗͂̔̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ļ̶̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̛̛̬͚̬̱̘͖̻̰̤̬͖̙͈͓̺̼̫͍̥̝͚͇̝̜̺̹̘̳̯̘̗̯̻̝̭̱̘̤̰̬̩͔̝̗͇̹̯͙̥͕͈̘̝͙͇̳̜̥̘̝̥̯̩̬͓̬̱̞̳̮͇͙̤͚͚̟̭͓̬̫̫̞̝̝̘̗̱̯̬͇̥̜̲͈̯̦̜͓͍̦̟̬͍̦͈̼̩̙̖̹̥͚̯̫͉̤͖͕͉̣̊͐̌̎̐͆͊͗̿̃͑̊̔̇̑̽̂̄̄̒́̒̉̈́̊͒́̀̓̅̄̿̿͋́̔̆͋̈̓̂̓̿͑͆̊̏̄͗̓̽̄͌̂̔̓͛̓͋̌͋̽̈́̾̌́͌͗̉̈́͋̔̓̃̉̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǐ̶̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̼͉̣̰̟̪̠̭͓̭͎͙̲͕̗̻̩̮͈̙͍͇͙̖̖͖̫͈̼̦̻͓̞̙̘̜̥̜̟̹̙͉̻̳̺̘̖̭̖̞͖̪̭̺̥̯̩͚̲̝͈͔͉̥̣̪̞̮͓̝͎͍̘̱̮͈͕̣͍̫̼͉̟̤̳̲̥̫̥̞͉̰̰͙̲̮̞̬͈̹͓̪̼̟̱͔͔͈̪̓͊̃͊̎̀̓̇̋́̈́͆̊́̐̂̑̽͌͒̐̒͂̿̉̏̈̀̆͛̐̓̅́̾̐̄͊̽̍́͗́͛͛̇́̎̐̊̈̄̿̀̑́̇̈́̉̽͒̑̈́͑͑̀̃̃̏̄̉͋̋̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅņ̷̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̝͔̼̻̞̫̜̦̥̹͙̭̮̻̻̪̫̪̲͕͍̩̲̗̤̠̬̖͙̫̠̹͕̠͇͇̲̦̗̟̩̥͎̙̠̱͉̰̲̥̯͍̥̖̲̰̲̪̲̰̩͉̻͕̬͓̹͉̘̣͓̜͈͎̳͕̞̳͙̬̼͚̝̈͆̌̀̋̅̇͛͋̒̆̎̎̎̏͛̐̐̃̆̓̎͗̈́́̓̂̍́̇́̏̑̅̔̒̓͗̍̆̿̈̑̇̏͌̐͌̄́̽͑͂͛͋̾́̒̈́̓̉̌̋̿́͌͗̀́̋̅̒̀̌̎̀̀̏͊̅̓̀̑̓̈̾̍͋͒̀͋͑́͂̂̎͆͌̈́̒̈̃̾̃̄̉̅͗͌͐̈̈́̌̋̎͒͛̔̊͆̓̓̅͊́͋̑̈́͐̒̉̈́͊͗͐͗̄̇̇͆̍͌͐̍͛̋̓̑̊͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̴̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̱̞̘̣̻̗͈̤̗̙͔̠͙̭̠̯̱̹̙̝̮̺̗̝̦͔̦͇̤̗̞̘͚̦͉̼̹͇̞͎͍̲͍̤̰͚͓̫̺͚͍͔̱͓̯̮͚̯̭͚͎͇̤̼͙̮̝͙͇͉̞͕̱͙͍͇̫̻̣͖̟̹̘̟͖̖̗̪̘͕͉̩̭͙̤̦̗̟͔̣̮̘̳̯̭͇̭̼̩̳͇̣̽̊̆̂̈̋͋̇̓̌̆̓̏̅̓͛̂̑͑̋̓̐̐̇̐̂̿͂̉̽̆̊̂̅͂̂͛̍̅̔̏̈́̄̿͂̿̍̋̏́͆͛̐̀͗̎̋̽̆͊̆̈́̐͂̊̂͑̿̾̈́̈́̎̎́́͛͑́́̍͌̔̌́̓͆̍̃͂̐̄̀̒͒̎̊̎͋̊̀̀͗̆̇̎̇̄̎̿̌̔̈́̄͑́̂͐̎̓̃̔̎͗͆̒̑̇̐̏̔̾̐́͊͌̃̋̀̆͌̈́͐͒̑̈́̄͛̊̓̽͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̤̞͎̜̹͎͔̗̥͈͉͇̝̺̮̺̗̠̍̈̅̂̿͌̎͌̋̒̀͒̈́̿̔̒̈́͌̍̉̂̾̂̐̅͌̾̐̓͌̑̉̌͂̍̃͊̓̋̏͆̄͆́́̾͛͗́̆̐̾̒͐̈́̉̄̎̽͊͐̓̋̐͗͑̆̈̓͑̎̍̈́͐̀͑̆́͒̿̉́̒̄̊͑̄͂̀̈́̊̅̈́̅̓͂̾̈́͋͊͛̎̈́͗͒̉̂͑̇̎͋̀̉̒́́̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝t̷̢̧̧̡̡̢͓̪̮̳͕̭͓̠̘͚̣̖̤̗̩̙̦̬̥̠̱̜̺̯͕̘̻͇̻̺̘̖̤̞͕̘̤̟̘̭̳̳̥͖͙̳͚̗͍͉͎̖̰̙̣̜̰̬̟̖̹̭̲͚̖̮͓̺̲̲̪̩͂̀͋̉̓̎̒́̉̏̎̊̈́̓̄͌̿̀̑̊͊͋̇͑͛͗̓̂͂̄̽̋̽̈́̽̌̿͌͗̉̆͒̈̒͒͂̃̒̓̈́̅̍͗̉̊̀̈́̿̐̀̆̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝h̴̢̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̛̙̻̳̺͕͙̩̗̲̭̳̞͔͙̫͚̥͓̞̺͕̖̦̺͉̜̪̰̖̰͎̠̜͎̘͈̖̩͎̫͈͇̣͔͖͓̩̝̯͕̹̠̣̘͖͕̝̥̞͕̮̞͔̼̜̹̹̣͇̣̦̻͇̩͖͚̞̯̹̺̭̣̲͚̭͓̺̯̫̗̥̝͕̗͈̪͓̰̠̰͍͎̘̤͕̙͈͇̹͔͚̳̥̱͔̝̬͙̙̣͎̯̺͈̯̳͓̗̯͉͔̲̩̟͔͈͖̻͈͇͖̳̩̫͇̮̩̙̠̮̣̬͈̰̺͔̭̝̼̺͈̤̰̣̟͔̩͕̓̌͐͌̑͆́̄́͆̏̓̈͋͛͂͊́͑̋͋̈́̽̉̊̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅé̶̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̘͖̠̥͚̪̖̗͚̱̦̮̮̲̯̪̮͓̤̲̪͖̗̟̦̝͚̮̩̖̻̞̖͎̲̦̭̩̻̖̻͈̩̥̺͕̣͚͈̘̥͓͓̱̯̥̞̹̝̬͔̖̘̝̞̰̫͔̬̰͇̬̰̞͔͇̻̖̘̟͚͔̻̣̣͍͓̼̟̺̮͕̠͓̮̮͈̥̩̱̪̼͓̼͖̠̖͈̤̥̰̫̣͈͙̲͚̠̮̗͖̱̱̳͖̬̭̯͉̤̗͚̟̖̠̻̜͖͙̼͇͕͓̬͕̋̀̀̃̊͛͐͗́̿̆̌̈́͛́̆́̾̆͌̍̿̎́̇̈́̀́̈́̅̊́̄̉͂̐͒͗̋̈́͒͒̑͆̇͆͑̔̑̋͗͗̽̈́̀̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̛̜͇̪͔͈̠̞̗̹͍͈̺͖͚̜̮͙̙͉͉̣͓̳̲͙̹̙̠͚̻̰̥̠̪̗̞̥̭̘͖̙͎̮͓̗͉̥̩̫̺̖̹̯̱̩͍̦̪̼̳̝̟̳̖̙̰̜̠̪͎̣̺̗̻̺͚̳͔̼͚͚̥̥̺͉̬̬̮̤͔͉̮͇̻̰̹̪͎̪̣̗̙̳͙̫̻̜̱̞̱̥̮̲̫͉͕͚͖̯̭̟͇͓͉͕̭͈͉̱̞͍̲̙͙̞̳̱̘̱̫̗̤̩͖̦͈̰͇̟̖̝̖̭͉̥̺̀̀͌̉́͒̌͌̏͛̋̎̂͗̃͗̅̾͆̓̋͒̅͋̊̈̂̃̉̇̑̀̀̄́̀̅̒͒̾̅͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅơ̶̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̛̞̳͍͇̩͚͕͔͙̺̥͉̰̟͚͍̘͚͇͍̹̟̬̫͍̫͍͎͚̘̳̮̳͈̲͉̠̻͙͉̖̰̫̻̬̙̯̰͈̝̰̖̥̰̟͙̖͉͖̣̙͖̯̬͇͎͇̥͉͉͔̳͉̻͎̣͉͓̝͚̪̭̪͓̤͎̰̯͔̬̪̠̪̖̹̭̳͖̖̯̤̣̲̬̞̼͈̘̖̘̳̜̟͙̙͚̝̼͚͉̹̞̬̝̟̜̱͍̭͙͎̟̻̣̥̬͚̞͚͇̭̪̟̟̙̗͇̻̯̭͓̯͉͍̖̱͈͇͓͍̩̼̓͗͌̆̎́̇̌͛̾̑̓̌̍͗̈́̍̓̊̀̉̾̈́̆͋̔͊͋̔͐̈́̂͊̓̏́̈́̎͊̊̃͒̈́̍̐̒͗̃́̿̽̈́̿̏̈́͋̐̄̎̽̆̊̇̂͐̊̓̋̌͒̌͋̈́̑̒͛̈́͌̈̈́͂͒̿̾̓́̀͆̈́̽̍̒́͗͐͂̀̄̅̉̐͑̓̏͒̐͐́̎͊́̈͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅp̶̢̢͇̫̥̩͓̲͓̥͍̤̖̼̤̗̰̟̦̠̼͓̠̹͇̖͉͙̭͇̼̬̹̟̯͓͇̤̬͈̼̹̜̩̦̯̥̞͓͈̤͉͒̊̅̀̀̑̀́͗̕͜ͅͅp̷̧̡̛̛̝̯̝͉̱̤͇͈̝͇̻̣̭͍͖̤͓̻̣͖̯͔̭̥̠̤̬̠͍̱̻͓̭̲̝̜̘̠̺͍̮͈͔͉̘̫̰̰̥̮̠̟̜̻̤̹͖̦̙̭̤̺̟̬̺̙̲̫̻͉̩̑̀̾̔͑̓̌̈͋̓̃̌̋̆̔̐̓̑̐͗̿͆̽̋̂͋̄̈́̓͊͑̃̏͊̓̀̑́̊̒̏͂̅͂͗̓̅̌̈͋̀̆̈́̉́͗̇̃͛̊͌̓̉͐̍͒̔̓͛̎̅̔͑̎͂̀̽̎͋̏̓̿͗̂̄̿̋͐̄̌͆̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ǫ̴̧̢̧̢̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̺͚̞͕̭̬̹̼͇͓̣̩̲͉̭̗͔̜̪̣̙͙̼̖̹̺͇̮͓͈͔̖͉̘̲̞̫̘̥̳͙͔͈̻͕̬̥̤̻͇̝̺̘͖̣̜̣͖͉̙̮̩̗̦̺͔̜͇͇̺͍̝̪̟̪̼͈̹̀̓̽͊̿̀̽͊̏̾̂̀̽̈́̓͗͑͐̽́͊͑̈́͛̃̒͑̈́̀̿̌̀̾̽̎̈́̋̑̌̄̈́͌̐͒͋͛̾̅͆͆̑̀̓̾͌̈́̆͒̏̓̊̏̉́̅̊̓̅̏̃̏́̈͐̄̀̃̏͛͌͌͂̒̈́͋̿̇̋̃̃̊͑̋̀͊̓̓̂̏̀̈͆͐́̃̍̎̓́̎̓̓̀̑͆́͌̏͑̾́̀̎̋̍͌̿̐̎́͑̑͊̀͌̈́͌̒͐̆͊͐̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ş̷̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̛̛͙̙͇̫̥̺͕̘̹̪̦͕̞̙̟̣̫͍͓͉̫̻̤̱͎̰͔̺͚͕̤͔̭̯͖̞͔͍̹̗͍̦̩̥̥̟̟̯͕̘̭̬̪̼̙̳̥̝̟̭͉̳̣̭͚̪͙̜̠̥͔͚̗̭̭̤̦̻̪͚̘̥̳̝̝͕͈̝͉̱͇̲͎͚͍̫̮̞̫̯̞͎͇̳̹̝̦̱͔̤̺͓͕͎͓̩̻̗̣̰͍̳̜̯̯̬͇͍̯͖̙̃̽͛͆͆͑͛̌̅͆͑͋̀͐̈̑͛̊̓̒͋̇̓̐̈̽́̿̑̌́̌͋̉̿̓̇̽̎́͒͊͑̆̽̍̋͐̂̏̑̓̀̍͐́̈́͊̈́͊̒́͗͛̓͂̒̆̄̋̓̐̈́̏͛̋̒̔͂̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̡̢̡̡̨̨̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̺͖̥̯͈͍͕̯̫̳̬͈̻̩͚̲͈̰̯̭̞̝͕͎̟̩̫̥̟̟̖͎̣̠̗̗͚̱͍͈̰̙̪͕̟͔̼̼͈̪̞̰̣̩͓̠̞̫̫͍̗̝̥̟̝̤̬̘̹͉̻̥̪͍̥͕͔͍̤͎̹̲̹͖̼̯̭̣̣̪̗͈͕̺̠̯̗͙̪̰͓̬̮̲̲̘͇̜̥͎̯͓͎͓͉̥͈͕̰̗͓̳̟͇̥͓̗̯͔͚͓̙͚̩̞̫͈̺͚̻̰͍͈͖̖̻̯̮̫͖̳͓̝̘̳̤̯̫̱̻̗̟̣̝͇͍͙̫̬͓̦̫̠͓͚̦̫͗́̀͆̃̈́̅͊̅̎̓͗̅̎̈́̉͌̋͒̀̽̔͛̀͛́̉͐͂̋̐́̉̈́̊͒̈͑̂͌͑̿͌̾̾̑̀̀̓̽̒́͛̀̆̒͒̈́̅͊̇̔͋́̿͊̓͒͛̿̄̒̔̊̈́͋̊̃̌̄̒̌͋͋́̓̈̒̈́͑̈̇́͊̈͗̈́̌̑͑́̾̓́͂͗͌̾̓̒̈̽͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̡̢̧̢̧̛̛̟̰̖̲͍̘̻͕̫͓̘͈͈̙̼̖͈̺̝̫̹̤͍̭͉͙̗̟̭̤͖̗̺͖̗͎̻̹̠̺͍̝̟͉̗̜͖̙͇̣̟̜̰̺̞̺͚͍̤̝͚͍̹͈̩̼̖͖̲̗̖̫̥̪͙̰͙͖̲́̅̐̓̈́̉̈́̍̇̒̏̉̅͆͒̓̍͒̈́̓̐̉̊̉̓̾̈́̃̒̈́̐̓̐̄̾̽͂͊͆̔̏̇̀̈̆̔͗̑͂̀͌̄̍̃͊̀̒̀̄͋̾̅͐̆̓́̌̆̇͊̃̍͗̓̇̾͗́͛͆̋͛̈́́̂̍́̓̾̈́̔͗͌̊̏͆͑̑̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̴̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̲̯̖͚͕̳̼̭̮̲͕̙̝͍̫̹͕̮͔̤̯̻̰̝͎̱̪̖̖̬͔͇̫̗͈͉̜̼̰͖̬̥̟͉̺͙̩̟̜̥̗̱̗͚͕͈̱̙͚͈̣͉̪̠̜̲̖̞̰̼̏͗̈́̋͒̉́̌̋̅̀͒̎́̆̌͛̌͋̔͐͂̍̓̅̐́̾́̅̔̃̽́̂̓̔̈́́͆̍̈́̐̓͑̓̍͑̓̓̃̈́̅̒̌́͛͌̃̓̃̽͌̿͊̈̎̄͆̎̉̔̉̅̃͗̎̈́̀̄͗̏͗̈͂̄̃̓̀̇́̋̀̈́̈́̂̒͑͐̊́͗̓̄̈̽̊͐̋̀̀͂̿̀̈́̆͛̿̈́̾̃͌̆̂̇̀̀̈͆͆́̈́̀͛̀̅̏̈́̔̐̅́͂͛̔͒̑͌͂̀̒͗͊͑̀̈́͌̾̀̈̄̇͗͒͋́͊̌̌̏̄̑̌͛͊͛̈̓͊̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̨͙̮̻̫͖̝̭̘̬͉̩͙̮̖̲̣̲͉̝̥̜͉̰̘͍̞͓̼͓̬̱̻̗͚͇̲̮͓̙̰̺̤͈̰̩̮̪̰̰͖̗̗̪͚̲̤̺̫̬̤̯̯̙͍̬͙̜̩͎̙̭̜̝̯̱̣̙̖͖̹̜̺̮̰̹̩͚̻͖̟̥̳̰͈̮͕͚̯̦̩̗̮͖͕̣̳̗̯̩̻̫͔̞͎͚͖̱̮̪̼͈̓͜͜͜ͅw̴̡̡̡̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̡͙̩̜͎̳͇͓̳͔͔̗͍͔̣̲͇̘͔̜͇͈͔̭̳̰̥̘̜̘͖̲̘̝̞̳͙̯̲̮̺̟͕̜̙͍͕͉̟͈̣̲͕̣̘̹͔̘̟͍͓̥̮̫̖̻̖̫̭͇͇͈͓͈̖̦̺̬͔͚̯͎̻̬̼̹̫͖̦͍͉̤̝͙̥͔͇̟̰̞̙̟̦͓̯͍͉͊̐̔̔̑̇̇͒́́̆̆̋̈́̅̋̋̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅa̷̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̛̼͎̯̫̭̟̬̳̖̞̦̫͎̬̲̮͉̻̝̙͇̮̺̟̜̥̤̺͉̰̝̠͚̫̟̭̲͙̱̘̲̮̜͎̹͕͇͖͚̘͓͎͓̝̠̺͎̰̣̹̺̗͋̈́̄͒͊̍̍̈́̓̓͛̂̋͛͐̾͆͆̈́̂̉̉̽̄̉̂̃̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠l̵̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̬̮͙̯̜͎̗͚̲̘̗̤͈͉̤̞̺̺̱̣̘̗̠̻̖̥̟̖͓̘̩͕͈̬̦̭͖̬̪͕͉̙͍̦̬̩͍͇͉̳͎̗̺̳̠̫̦̝͕͖͈̗̥̞̘̱͓͖̪͉͚̭̙̰͎͙̙͔̤̦̻̦̰̣͚͚̜̬̣̱͇̤̞̝͕̣̻̤̺̗̣̥̠͉̖̫̝̭̻̹̖̯̰̬̤̝͔͓̹̣͙͔̯̰̹͍̞͙̲̦̳̫̬̤̟͇̳̫̳̻͚͓͈̰̻̯̘̬̮̥̝͛̊̈́̋́͒͂́̍͗̄̍̆̄͗̀̒̈̇̽̀̈́̒́̐̈́̊̄͒͛͆̄͗̄̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅľ̷̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̹̘̲͕̮̼̳͇̼͕̗͚̱͍̭̪͈̦̰̳̮̦̜͔͎͙̫͖̭̼̹̘̖͇̯͎̹̮̺̼̣͙̣͕̤͎̩̣͎̞̳͓͙͚̥͕̮̦̘̰̙͎͓̲̲̪̤̪̦͕͕̞͉͕̩̘͖̖̰̤͉̯͇̬̻̭͕̘̹̦͖͍̱̜̳̝̭̼͙̥̣͕̝̟̯̟̘̪̖͙̥̘̮̳̥͕͙̘͉̖̲͇̦̗̘̹̖̣͖͓͙͇̮̤̖͚̈́͂́̈͆̒̏̈́̏̍̏̂̇͊̄́͊̀͛̇̃̀͌̄̈́̑̈́̈́̍͆̓̓͌̔̍̌̉̈́̃̄̑͐͛͆̅́͋̒̈́͌͑̔̅̇̽̄͗̾͐͛̾̾̓̈̇͗̆̾̎͗̇̋̓̋͛̃̄̽̅̓͆͊̑̊͑̈́̌̋͊̆͆͂́̈́͑̇͆͑̓̒͛̔̐̐̆̒̆̃̓̔̎̉͗͗̂̐͗͛̆̈́̔̀͗̄̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̷̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̼̺͈̺̪̯̦̞̜̭̯͉̪̝̝̣͖̭̖͓̺̼͔̤̥͖̦̣͕͎̬̯̮̖̠̝̺̹͙͇͕̰̪̦͈͉̖̠͕̻͕̣̙̞͔̝͖̻͍̰̮͙͚͕͙̩̥̖̬̙͓͖̻̫̼͓̱͈͔̟̆̿̀͐̐͂͂̒͐̔̅̔̓̒̌͑́͐̊́̀̌̄͐͋̇̅͋̃̈̾̑͗̆̉̽̃̓̀̓̎̽̽̒͛̓̽͐̈́̈́̇̾́̏̉͑̃͂̇̂̓͒̉̅̂̑́̋̃̈̉̍̅́̇̎̽͂͆̿̊̄͐́̀̅̑͌͂̄̔̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̷̡̛͉͖̣͉͔͖̣̟̲͔̙̟̯͔͈͙̦̉̿̄̽̆̏̈́͆̓̂̐̎̏̊̓̆̔̂́̎̅̔̂̀̂͆͗̅̊̕̕̚͜͝͠  
̶̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͙̘̳̪̘̹̥͓̻̰̮͖̥̻̬̰̤͓͕͈̻̳̱͎̬͙̯̻̖̞̘̣͉̳͉͓̜̺͇̜̖̙̲͈̼͍͍̫̹͉̭̼͓̭̞̫̗̹̲̠͍̠͖̝̜̝̥̳̩͍̠̟̣̺̩̫̫̲̝̳͓̖͚̝͈͚̞̪̗͐̀͂͋͒̅̑̂̾̀̾̀̂́̿̔̽̋͊̈́́͆͋̂̅̌̈͂̅͐̽͒̃́̎̊̄̊̂̔̿̀̌̌̏̈̈͑̃̈́̏͂̊̉̈̽͋͛̀̓̽̂̋͛̎̌͗̈́̉̑̔̎̽͋̓́̊̀̔͋͑̒̂́́̈́͊̀̾̅̔͋̽̐́̎͛̓̔͐̈́̈̈́̆̑͒͒̌͂̍̐̈́̐̑͌̐̈́̀͗̌̔̀͗̀̄͆̈́̅̂̅̆̅͗͂͂͊̓͒̅̌̽̅͊̇̇̔̌͂͒̍̑́̅̆̽̃͆͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ  
̷̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̲̩͔͔̣̟̯͚̣̬̬͕̖̟͚̣͕̭͕̦̝̜̝̯̖͕̱̬̩͓̝͔͈͉̥̜̣̦̣͚̝̞̝͕̫͙͈̲̹͔̹̹̪͔̝̦̮̹̥̩͑͛̒̊̿͒̈́̂̒̀̓͆̏̇͑̏̂̔̾̏̊͆̆̀̎̌̄͑̒̋͋̎͂̄̽̃̌̓̾̀͛̀̇̍̍̓̑̾̇̏̈́̃̿͌̇̌̉̎̈́̎̀́̈́̃̓͗̈̔̍͋̃̃͒̿̾̃̋̋̆́̒̒̄̿̉̄̀̓͗̃̊̇͋̉͊͒̃͑̔̊̍͋̒̓̽̿͗̈́͛̿́̈́̆͐̆͋͑̇͑̈́͒̓̂͆́́́̈́́́̏̈̐̽̾͂̈́̏̓͛͌̇̆̌̔͆́̒̀̈́͌̊̄́̐̀͛̀̉̓͌̈̅̔͋̈́̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ  
̴̢̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̻̠̦̻̙̥̙̩̪̯̦̻͙̰̥̖̙̗̣͍͎͙̣̫̫͙̗̦͍̲̳͉͕̰̬̖̘̘͎̘̘̗̭͚͈͈̖̯͖̫̭̲̗̥͇̜̮̱͚͕̬̖̺͈̻̠̼̝͓͍͉͈͎̺̻̗̘̙̰̺̗̺͚̥͍̜̭̖͈̹͈̤͇͚̲̤̙̝̯̻̮̖͕̞̠̖̙̭͖͓̹͈̻͚̩̤͕͈͉̻̻̙̣͚̰̠̱͓̱͙͔͕̮̩͍̗̗͖̙̖͕̌̒͒̄̔̋͆̿́̔̊̈̂̍̏̓̃̔͛̔̑̍̋̎̏̿͊̓̆̏̂͐̈́̒̔̐͗͋̇̇̈́̋̄̀͒͊͗̀̈̀̄̉̂̎̈́̆̓̎͋̂̓̀̀̂͛͊̈́͆̅̃͂̇̐̀͒̈́̎̅͋̆͌̽̂́̎̃́̔̈́̂̎́́͊̆̒͆͌̈́̆͆̈̇̈́̿͊̈̒̆͊̏͑̑̀̐͊̑̾̽̅̊̓́̐̏͐̔̀̒͋̍̽̐̽͌͗̒͑̋̉̑̀̑̓̿̌̓̈́̂͆͛̐͑̑̔̿̏͌̈́͗̾̈́̐͆̉̾̏͛̌̌̃͑̐͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ"̸̛̛̛̼͈̜̪̮͂̍̅̊̅̿̉͂́͒̄̑͑̆̅̀̌̿̍̓̏̎͐̏̀̍͊̒̽͌̈́̽̃͒̅̍̈́̋̄͂̈́̊͋̓̑̆͋̌̀̈́͐͑̆́͑͆͊̌̊̊͗͛̐́̊̐̿́̾̒̂̂͛͑́̀̽͛͂̐̀͂̊̀̈́̽͐̀̏̃̀͌̽̊̐̑̀̍͊̃̀̊̂̎̈͒̀͂̅̂͗̄̇̒̀̀͌́͐͒̾̒̿̑̆̽̅̈́͑͒̍̀̋͊́͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠Y̷̡̛͉̪̮̯͓͙̝̲̗̩̽̇̇́͒̈́̋̉͌̈̀̀̈́̈̒͊̎͐̀͛̒̔̈͛͂̎̀̌̈̆̂̃̽̑͂̕͘͘ę̸̨̡̨̡̧̡͓͍̣̱͖̭̘̗̤͔̟̠̯̮̩̩͎̭͈̤͈͉͈̳̞̫̫̘̗̞̰̪̤͔̳̼̦̫̥͈͉̙͉͚͙͙̘͚̖͚̝̻̖̰̙͍͈̜̝͓̼̻̩̣̻͔̼̱̥̮̟̰̪̯̬̟̹̝̯̼̹̰̗̘̝͔̬̜͔̞̝͎͔͓͍̬̰͈̮̟͍̪̠̮̮̗̣͚̪̻̪̣̦̖̙͖̩̘̬̙̤͙̠̬̳̜̘͈̬͍̮̲̻̙̪̹̠̺̳̘̭͉̠̃̓̾͐́̔̎̇̆̈́͗̍̅̊̄̄͊̾͂̄̈́̈́͂̏̅̂͗͑̾̿͗̓͒̀̄̃̾͋̾̉͂͂̈́̎̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅṣ̴̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̢͓̼͍̭͇͎̜͔͇̰̠̞̖̤̲̫͕̝͉̯̝̱̺͖̯̗̦̣̝͙̜̟̙͎̼͉͓̦̘̦͔̖̭̤̻̗͍̱͎͙̪̱̦̭̖̟̤̫̩̳͚̻̻̫͚̞̟͓͙̰̣̟͔̠̰̣͔̩̙͗̓̓͐̎̇͋̆͒͛̉̏̄͂̒̃͗̇͗͋̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝,̴̧̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̡̨̭̮̙̫̞̭̙̫̻͍̮̩̟͖̥͈̪͙͔̰̮̼̳̥̖̖̣̺͍̞̥̘͍͎̙̮̞̪̤̲̼̮͎̜̳̘̜̺͙͇̣̤̘̬̼͚̦̹͎̫͈̞̦̙͍̏̓̓͆̊̓͋̉̆̅́͗̑̿̀̈́̓̊̉̍͑̓̅͐̈́̓̆̓̎̏̍̾͛͑̌̂̎̈̂́̒͋͑͗͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅ"̶̢̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̩̻̠͈̼͚̙̳̱̪̝̮̗̳̱͓̹͇̰̘̘̲͚̱͇̘̰͎̞̩̘̭̐̒̀̈́̀̈̾̓̈́͗̅͑͌̏͗̂͒͌̿̌̂̌̋̒͌̑̽͛̍̌̈́̀̈́͂̊̀͌͌́̄̆́̊̋͒́̈̐̄̒͆̾̉̐̋̃͂͒̐͋̍̐̏̉̅̈́͒̑͒͋͊̈́͐̇̓͂̈́͊͂̅̾́̽̃̎͊͗͆͆͂̋̐̈́̈́̉̀͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̨̨̢̛̮̰͖͈͓̙̻͇͉̞̗͉̗̜̘̣̥̤̺̼̺͖̟̹̖̯͈̤̺͙͍̜̲̪̗͍̥̝̖̝͖̞̞̫͕̼͔̭͇̺͎̤̙͇͓̯̱͕͇̳̣̣̳͙̭͔̺̫̥̻͍̠͓̠̺͍̺͚͕͇̯̠̣͍̙̜͖͔̠͉̣̦͖̱̹͕͎̞̹̱̘̣̯̝̩̺̝͕͎̹̝̘͈̭̥̝͍͔̻͇̱͕̠̗̪͖̻̜̪͚̖̗̜̯̫̝̪̬̫̖̼̰̮̰̭͇̮͖͔͇̭͙̟͎̦̦̳̫̾̀̎̆̍͑̏͐̊̾̓̑̓̓͐͑̀̎̓͛̐̉́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̸̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̰͕͇̬̱͎͕̳͉̤͓͎̘̜̱̻͙̼̟͖̼̣̲̳̥̼̯̤̻̳̹͔̪̠̯̮̗̗͉̝̞̭̯̪̮̦̠̪̤̻̤͓͔͈̘̳̹͙̩͍̠̫̰̟̖̼͉̘̠̖̘̬̫̬̩̪̫͕̖̘͎̫͉͓̻̥̉̒͑͋̓̏͂́͑̈́́͊̊͗̈́̈̎̍̽̈̾̊́͛̄̈̽̍̅̔̇͌͋̓̋͊̈́͑̀̑̊̇̂̏̋͊̊̂̃͑͐̑̒̒͛̔̆̈́̾̓̉̀͑̌̍̈́̽̈́̒̏̿́͗̃̆̀̂͗̒͑̀̌͋̔̓̓̓̎̌̓̿̎̎̐̿̍͛́́̒̏̋̿̈́͊͒̎̈́̈́̄̿̇̋̃͋̑̑̾̿̿̽͛̈̔̊̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̶̢̛͔͙̩̲͔̩̘̻̹̣̰̬̙̖̻͉̣̜̥̜̺̥̬̲͔͓̥̝̦̼͎̹̖̬͙̩̭̻̞̦͓̻̦͕͍̭̗͔̼͉͕͌̄̓̄͆̃͗̀̐͗̅͒̊̆͑̄̅̇̓̒͆̅͑̈́̄͌̏̈̓̍͆̒͛̓͂̋̔̈́̇͒̀̒̆̓̈́̃̿̐̐͋̕͘̕̚͜͜͠ͅý̸̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛͓͎̗͉͚̖̻̝͈͈͖̹̙̮̻̱̳̣͇̞̖̱̤̻̤̝͎̣̺̘̹̬̮͙̯̫̳̯͚̜̹̬̳͓͚͓̳̟͈̞̣̠̲̲̬͎̲͍̣̖̮̰̮̪̞͚̪̫̳̹̠͈̲̗̝̩̼̖̱͕̤͈̣̜̰̹̜͔̫̼͖͈̞̫̯̗͕̟̦̘͖̭͚̙͈͈͇̿̄̑͆̆͒̀́̍̄̏̈́͐̎̿͋̾͌̈̉̃̃̀̏̅̃̎̄͑̐̿̆̃̃̄̔̅̂́̌̏̈̔̏̃̑̒̌̒̉̒̐̔̾̆̂͗̆͗͂̂̃̔͛̓̑̓̊̆̔̀͛̑̐̎̃͊͌̓͑̈́̒̈́͗̾̋̌͗̆̅̏͆̊̓͂̿̔̈́̅͗̒͂͗̔͂͆͐͗̓̈́͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̢̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̙̳̖̘̠̯̦̯͓͎̹̦͓͉̱̺̟̻͓̣̩̘͕̜͔̗͇͈͙̪̭̖͎̙̘̯̘̣͚͈̬̫̺͇̱̘̙̤̰̖͔̺̜͚̣͈̱͕̳̱͚͎͓̝̩̮̜̦̝̮̬̮̤̺͕̮̖̼̪̞̭̲͕̥̖̭̤͔̟͓̹͍̹̠̖̰̻̘͚̬͔̞̹̜̪̤̦̖̖͔̬͚̤͓͕̘̤̯͚̝̦̪̥̫͙̳̗̦̪̃̔͊́͐͗͌̿̿̀̃͐̒̑͗͒͌̿̒͊͑͐̒̂́͒͊̌̇̑̂́̊͒͑̓̔̉͌̋̏͊̌̊́̓̔̿̇̑̃̀͑̀͗̋̓͆̉͆̂͊̿̈́̿͐̅̈́̒̈̎̇͒̎͌͋́̿̓̄̍̅̓͋͋͛͊̊̅̓̏̈́̍̆͑̅̅̒̊̊̆̂͑̓̒̈̒̉͊̈́̀̆̂̓̿͑̀̈́̿͗͛̓̏̐͐̑͂͊̆̓̀̽̎̎̄̽̾̈̄͛̌̓̔̈̐̄͛̀̔̆̎͋̅̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛͔͍̺̼͚̲̰̠͍̘͎̳̮̼̮̜̩͖͉̫͇̹̠̙̬͈͔̻̳̼͓̻̘͎̼̹̮̠͍̦̥͙̪̹̱̞̯̻͓̺̟̤͓͉̰̲̰̖͔͕͖̯̞͎̲̺̲̮̱̤͕̪̠̹̱̩͖̥͈͕̳̝̟͉̗͙̳̩̤̯̘̜̥͍̖̯̱̬̠͕̲͖̹̭̮͎̰̂̿̒̓̅̊͗̎̉̂̋̈́̄̓̓͊̉̅̊̀̊̈́̓̆̽͆̍̾͑̇̓̀̍͌́́̐͑̔̄͆̂͋̃̍̈͂͌̇̅͆̈̇̍͛̾̆̽́͒̄̾̈́̑̈́̀̔̔́̋̈́̄̍̂̇͛̃͗͒̉͛͒̆̀͆͗̊͒̊͒̆̊̃̈́͊̊́̄́̓̊̀͐͋̊̍͒̈́̏̾̇͛̎̏̓̈͗͐̇̋͆͒͗̐̋͗͊̔̿͊̿̈́́̋̋̏̽̓͒͂̽͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅä̶̡̨̛̛̝͍̟̝̗͔͇́̓̌́̄͌̓̏̓̏̎́̈́̂͌̀̐͛̍̾̔͆̋̏͛͐̾̈̇̔͐͛͛̿͑̍̿̿̋̈̑͋̉̓̔͒́̎̑͊̾̄̌͋̂̐̆̋̓̋̾̈́̌̐̔͐͌̈́̔̈́́̌͐̿͐̃̿̉̅͋̑̾͊́̃̏̈́̑̀͒̓̓̓͛̾̀̂́̂͌̑̾̍͐̂̇́͂̈́̆̂̐̀̊͋̇̓͆̾͆̌͌͌̏̃̓̿͂̍̉͑̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ ̵̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̛̛͇̙̱̭͔̬̭̺͎̥̩̫͚͚̻̬͎͈̞̠͉̱͎̙̮͖̹̭̖̯̟̲̜̭̮̩͖̞̺̩̱͕̹̞͚̤̻͕̯̪̠͍͉̲̜̹̱̣͖̲̙̙̜͕̖͕͔̭̬͍̣̮͉̮͕̖̺͎̟̹̭̻̬̱̳̙͕̞̙͍̮̗̬̺͇͓̮̼͈̮̞͓͕͖̘͓̭͙̬̗͈̻̟̟̣͎̱̜̳̳͎͔͓̤̳̺͚̣̳̭̟̩̳̘̝̟̰̝̥͚͓̳͕̯̖͈̭͚̠̖̬̪͙̼̯̞̪̰̠̘̳̲̖̣̞̰͍̉̃̎̽̏̆́̓͊͂͛̐̀̊̊̓̿͐́̈́̐̅͌̎̌͑̓̌́̃̂̈́͐̎̽̋̄̃̉̉̅̈͌̀̀͑́̽̂͋͂͊̍̽̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̵̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̠̝͖͉͍̥͖͖̞͓͙̯̱̝̲̙̮̳͎̤̭̳̗̺͔̭̥̙̩̜̖͔̫͙̦̰̟͈̠̭̗͈̗̪̣̖͈͕̫̲̮̮̙̭̫̫͖̬͔͎̹̲̣̝͈̟̗̳̜͖̗̟͉͉͙̮͔̈́̑̓͒̈̀̌̋̂̔̄̈́̌̊̍́̔͂́́̈́͗̈́̏͋͆̃̅͗̐̀̔͂͌̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̛̛̯̜̖̘͙͔̜͎̼̳͍̻̗̘̝͖͇̟̱̹̟̜̦̞̙͎̟͍̠͚͓̗̻̭̤͚͉͚͎̣̺̣̯̓̽̅̉͛̃́͒̄͐̀͐̍͌̐̆͑̓̃̒̕͜͠͠͠ͅȉ̸̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̮̟̫̝̙̬̺̪̤̯̤͍͎͔͕̩̫͖̙̦̭̦̲̪̦̪̰̱͇̗͔̟̘̲̤͎̪̝̟̣̲̞̠̣͕͈̘͚͙͍̱̰̜͉̜̻̳̜̗̙͉͉̣̹̖̝͓̘͓̠̪̯̜͈͔͍̠͎̖̬̙͕̝̠̙͔̹̣̩̣̲̩͉͗͋̊͐̍̐̇̆̓͊̉͊̔̈͗̑̆͒̋͗͋̈́̎̏̊̎̀̇̈̆͐́̀̆͗̍́̀̉́͛͛̇̋͛̋͐̋̅͛̄̆͛͆͌̄͘̚͘͜͠ć̸̨̛̛̲̹̻̝̯̖̫͉͕͕̣̟̞̜͎̠̗͕͚̜̲͊̽̔̋͊͛̾͂̎̅̌͗̅́̀̔͊͋̈́̋͋́͛͑͌̈́̈̑̇͗͒̔̿̾͗̏͑̃̽̀̂̒̓̔̌̃̿̌̎͋̆̒̊͐̇͆͊̑̂̐̍̕̚̚̕͠͝͝͠͝ḙ̷̡̨̡̨͇̗̠̘̭̮̫̣͇̪͈͈̦̯̝̬̻̗̩͉͈̙̳̼̼̱̯̠̭̟̥̰̹̞̯̭͖͇̭͔͔͖͚̺̭͓͇̣͆̾͂̿̍͂̽̔̄̂͂̔̓͂̌̈́͐̎̆̋̈́̀̒̿̔͋͂́̆͋̀̇̓̀̄̒́͑̃̎̋̓̋͑̿̇̉̈́̈́̍͛͑̀̃̅͆̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝.̸̡̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̟͔̫̭̱̻̜͙̪̞͔̖̦̱̼̞͉̩̜̞̖̞̦̬̭̪͕̮͚͎͉̻̩̞̳̙͔͖̦͍̲͇̞̙̦͇̺̝̱̲̟͈̪̯̖͚̙͉̤̭̟̤̦͓̣͕̼͎̼̪̗̼͖̯͎͕̯̮̠̝͇͓̰̲̣͓̲̲̼̱̹̻͚̼͍̳̙̻̰͍̘̻̪̦̤̖͍͕̹̥̤̪̣͉̗̱̝͇͙̲͉̘͕͓͍͔̦̫̖͚̗̦̬̯̫̻̺̭̟͕͇̬͈͕̺͉̯̉͗̋͗̒͐͒̎̎͒͊̅̽̒̔̏̅͆͛̽̈́̅̽̏̌̑̏̓̂̅̀̔͌̐̓͌͂͆̊̈́̃̈́̋̍̑͆̍́̄̇̈́̆͛̈́͌̊̽̽͂͐̍̓͋̈́̈́̏͆̾̇͒̑̓̂̂͂̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̡̨̛̛̛͔̟̞̹͙̻͕̼̼̳̜̟̭̳̘͙͈̻̺̫̱̲͉͎̮̰̩̫̞͕̟̤̻͙͈̜̜̝̜̮͙͉͕̍̑͒̑̾̀͌̉̊͋̅̈́̀͑̅̄̎̂́̽͒͑̂̇̌͂̾͌͂̅̉̿̉́̉̊̃͛̔́̒̀̈́̑̃́̏̍́̓͋̅͊͌͂̽̾͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅ"̷̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̛̻̳̞̯̳͕̤̳͈̰͇͍̦̠̪̰̤͔͍̘̣̮͈̘̖̩̝̟̞͎̳͎̭̻̩̞͙̣̪͓̮̻͍̰̞̭͍̣̻͓̦͉̙̟̳͉̫̭͉̣̪͙̝̠̠̼̝̥̺̳͔͙͍̠̻̪̪̜͕̹̫̮͕̘͕͍̪͈̜̬̖̜̥͚̰̙̫̝͙̰̯̲̳̲̥͕̙̠̤̞̦̟̗͉̺͙͔̹̣̘͎͍̠̻̟͎̟̹͉̰͉͈͖͙̯̲͙͇̗̪̞̮̳̮͎̬̺̲̞̠͚͉̞̦̬͈̜̙̳̦̦̮͕͖̮͇̥̣̯̣̘̜͈̙̤͕̯͊͒͊͒̽̈́̔̓͋̇̀̓̈͌͂̽͒̎͑̋̒̃̽͂́̈͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḬ̵̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̙͈͇̺̩̙̘̯͎͍̫̥͚̬̙̞̖̖̬̹͎̱̞̞̝͎̜̱̟̞̼͓̭̝͍͉̗̬̞͖̳̰̹̝̩̫̜̰̦̙͓͍̜̖͔̖̺̬̥̩̳̩̲̲̞̳̮̭̙͖̟͖̖̲̘͓͍̗̭͍͇̤͔̟̤̖̙̭̪͓̰͎̼̲̫͈͕͇̺̳͍̪̥̥̻̤̣̭̹̼̼͉̹̯͖͙̟̱̟̳̟̞͚̣̤͎̜͙̯͍̞͇͕̬͓͓̽̃͊̏͊̉̐̍̓͗̓̒̊͂̓̉́͋͗͐̏͑̀̈́̔̽̄̄̅͛̾̉̊͑̀͗̃͛̎̉̅͌̊̊̂́̍͒̒̏́̉͊͗̈̉̿̐̉̈̋̀̏̂̈̐̀̀̔̓͑̑͊͑̊̊͐̈́͐̂͒̽́̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̦̼̗̞̞͙̫͎̳̹̱̙̮̤͓͙͕͉̦̯̬͕̦̮̤̥̳̮̩̤͈̣͎͍͉̬̜͓͓̺̼̝̪̤̩̘̮̯̠̺̹̫̲̙͕̬̦̘̰̝̮̙̝̟̼̖̼̭͚̖͔̼̥̣̻̜͉̲̱͔̥̟̙̮͇̯͚̙̞͎͕̥͎̹͇̠̥̗̳̭̪͎̫̯̣̥̪͓̭͔̰̺͈̞̺̼͕̝͇̻̘͓̞͚̪͈͉̼͎̻̩̼̹͉̝̟͔̘̬̝̰͔̰͇͖͔̻̜͓͚̳̥͍̮͖͔͙̼̺̭͈̤͔̣̮̹̮̞͍̳̻͖͙̼̭̭͇̻͉̦͖͋̔͑̈́̔̏̑͗̏͂̊̀̐̀̈́̊͊̑̒́͑͌̑̋̾̊̑̾͒͋̈́̿̀̍̾̃̌͒̈́̓́̄͊̓̓̎͂̽̿͆͆́͆̈́͌̍̍͆̈̽͛͊̑͋̈͊̐͊̈́͒̒̈̋̓̂́̂̿̂͌̽̽̀̉̈̂͑̃͑͌̐͒̈́͐̏͐̂͑̾̂͐͋͐͐̓͊͌̎̎̋̋̀̿̎̄͌͑̄̓͑̀́͑͛̈́̋͑̀̍͛̀̄̈́͊͊̋͑̎͌̾̔̌̆̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅa̵̢̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̞̟͉͚̖̘̩̥̹̝͕̝͕̠͓͓̣̰̞̗̱͇̺̫̥̞̹͚̤̤̠͙̰̱̮̮̼̬̱̗̺̼̪̱̩̤̻̩͖̰̼̪̼͕̲̦̮̱̰̞̜̤̟͕͍̦͕̫̤͈̲͈̣̲̹̰̺̩͕̱̺͖̹̩͉͓̙̮̟̗̼͇̤͇͇̟͓̤̣̟̗̠̲̘̰̐͛̏̔̿̓́̓̅̄̍͑͂̿͋͆̑̎̉͋́̏̆̄̈́̽͌͑́̂̅̊̂̓͒͐̎͛̔̅̎̆̅̈́̍̾̇̈͆̍͌̆̊̈̓͒͗̀͐͂͐͐͆̈́́̇͗͐̈̒͐͊͌̎̓̐͆͂͛̎̇̎́̎͑̅̑̌̎̊̑̐̏̃͋̃̓̎̔͒̋̉̋̌̀̍̍̀̈́̋̄͌͋́̈́͆̄͐͒̌̽̆̒̀̈́̔̑̅͗̾̆̍͊̈̈͗̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̶̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̛̻̜͖̦̤͓̻͉͉̹̱̥̬̰̫̭̝̰̙̬̼̼͓͍̘̮͍͚͚͖̟̞͕̰͇̰͙̙̲̗̞̗̱̩̟̩͚̘̰̰̤̙͍͈͎̘͉͔̪̬̻͍͓̤̺̥̜̲̞͕̼̰̣̦̠̻̭̻̻̙̙͎̭̻͚̬̦̥͚͙̲̺̦̩͈̞̪̝͎̩͚͖̰̯͎̣͉̥̗̠̗͖̳̦͖̲̼͉̘̫̩̫̺͙̹̳̯͎̗͎̻̞̮̤̬̝͉͉̼͍̘͎̮̭̻͕̬̝̹̟̮̗̠̍̍̂̄̊̈́̈́̓͊̆̽̿͋͌̾͊̽͂̀̋͋̂͐̓̇̋̀͛͆̂͒̀̀̓̅̈́̊̈́̋̌̔̉̄́̿͌̋̈́̀͗̔̃̈͋́͌͐͂̑̏̀͌̽̅́̉͂̑̌̈́̇̄́̏̐̅̀̈́͗̑͆͑͊́͛͂̿͒̽̈́̉̌̋̃́͋̈̎̄̀̎̎͒͑͌̔͋̆̊̆̀͂͌͂͌̉͛̿̈́͛͋̽̔͆̀̔̽̓͊̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬͕͍͍̲͕͕̼͚̘͈̹͈̖̲̞̪̥̹̩̗̻͍̣̺͔̘̹̺̖̱̻̳̻͉̙̞͖̬̯̙͈̘̲͔̪̩̲̹̩̹̲͖̱̳̖̟̼͇͓̲͍̼͔͙̩̘̙̲̭̠͔̜̦͎̖̥͙͙͚̮̹̳̠͕͕͇̗͙͈̱̗̩͖̹̬̩̯͓̹͙̠͉͉̜͓͙̟̩̠͖̪̜̣̻̹̖̖͉̼̖̰̲͚̯̺̩̬̼͕̘͚̺̲͔̼͉̠̭͈̝̖̘͚͉̤̼̯͙̻̜̞͈̭͍͚͉̗̻̘̘̬̭̖̳̪̩̲͉͇͙̙̥̮̩͙̓̊́̽̀̆̒͗̒̐̂̈́̓̽̉̑̂̒̄̈́̋͑͗͋̌̅̈́̋͐̏̌͐̎͆̓̏̽̀̔͗͑̆͛̅͒̏͗̂͆̈́̈́̄̓̑̄̅̓̊̋͆͆͐͑̏͒̒͌͊̽̃̓̀̂̄͌̀̏͂͊̿̈́̀͛͗̽̅̋̑̆͆̓͋̔͂̔̊̽̐̽͐͒̐̉̈́̓̎̍̑͂̐͊̓͊̆̓̋̊̀̏͐̉̀͐̑͂̿̉͑̇́̀́̂̆̌͊̈́̾̽́̓͒̂̄͑͊͂͊̃̊̅̐͛͛̐̄̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̴̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̤͎͍̙̩͔͍͖͖̲̮̖̤͙̻̖̤̳͈̖̜̦̳̖̼͕͕̟̰̮͓̪̹͚̮͓̗̬̖̯͙̰̪̠̫̣͙̬͎̣͎̼̰̝̭͍̪̤͍͇̗̳̟̜̙͖̖̗͕̻̲̟͍̹̦̪̗̑͗̽̈́̈́̍̄͆̃̓̍̓̏́̓̎̌̆͒̀̔̇̈́̏̾́̓̿́̃̃́̽́̿̓̀̍̀̂͋̄̎͂̏̿̓͐̊̔̉͆͋̐̓͊̓̆̿̅̒͐̔̾̀̈́͆͌̓͑̃͊̓̉̒̂́̊͐̽̌̋̎̎̂̉̈́͆̇̀̽͑͆̏̍̓̿̾̈́̀͌̊͂͒͛͆̍̓͋͂̆͌͗̆́̋́͐̔̐̂̈́̒͂̊̎͆͑͆͗͛̍̋͗͛͗͊̿̿͌́́̓̀̋̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅr̶̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̣͇͖̫̹͕͔̞̱̩͕̯̗̭̩͙̞̥̫̣̣̗͍̦̭̬͎̪̰̹̬͙̜̲͖̦͎͇̙̞̜̻̥̗͙̩̩̞̫̯͕͇͚̻̺͚̣͖̹͎͉̤͓̤̦̹͇̘̙̰̖̜͇̟̜̪͙̤͈͍̯̭͔̤̤̝͖͈͈̪̜͖̻̳̲̘̯̫̼̜̞̙͕̝͎̼̭̱̲͈͖͚̳͕̬͍̹͉̳̈́͆̃̈́͂̓̅̔͌̽̌͋̓̏́͌̌̓̏͋̽̄̏̈̏͗́́̌̾́̓͂̔̓͐͊̏͑̄̓̏͗̋̀̍͛̈̆̂͛̔̾͗͐́͑̇͑̀̊̈́̎̊͛̄̾̂͆̔̏͌̈̒̂͒̈́͋̎̇̄̾̈́͌͒̾͛̾͐̿͐͊̽̆̂̾̈́̎͐̿̐̾͗͂̎͑̏̈́̈́̉͑́͊̐̀̿̿̅̊̂͆́͗̈́͐̽͆͗̎̈́̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̷̧̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̛͔͙̳̲̦̠͈̺̹̯̺̪̯̬͇͖͈̮͙̹̗̜̝̩̗̬͉̰͔̪̙̠͍̻̫̮͙̟̣͎̼̫͎̜̱̬̝͇̗̝̪̻̗͙̘̣̯̥̟̩̟̙̳̤̻̥͓̮͓̘̖͙̹̬͚̜͐̋̈́͛̍̓̂̈́̓̋̄̓͆́̒͛͒̀͌͌͑͊̈́̌̽̎̓̀͌͂̏̄̽͐̾͆̅͐̎͑̔̉̿̀̾̃̆̎̔͒̀̐̈̈́́̎͒̊̓͗̽̓̌̎̄́̀̉́̆̌̀̿̔̎͑̀̋̌̌͗̔̂͑̀̍̎͒̿̿͒͗͊̑̓̑͒͆̔́̏̈́͛̊̊̓͌͊̅͐̄̑͐̊͂̽̏͂̽͆̌͂̆̿͑̊͒̈́̏̌͗͌͒͒̾̊͒̋̈́̿͛͒̿̐͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅģ̶̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̪͉̣̯̟̼̠̼̩͔͓̘͍͓̯̹̭̖̝̼͉̘̦̪͉̖̩̬͊̈́̓̿͆̓̀̔͆̉̐̂̓̍́̎̓̽͆͂̓̍͒́͗͛̾̾̇͌̈̅̐̋́̋͋́̏͛͋͗̀͂̀̽̍̇̄̈̉̌́͐͂̅̃̎̇̓̉͋͂͂̾̅̀̒̈̀̒̂̑̓̉͑͊̍̌̑̀̊́̆̏̈́͐͐̅̽͑̓̾͆̊̋̊́̀͂̍̉̽̾͋͂́̈̀̓̄̒̇̃̍̈́̓̓͒̉̒̀̈̀̀̅͑͌͊́̆̊̒̑̓͋̀́̌͆͌͛̒͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝s̵̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̬̖͔̳͖̪̹̻̮͈̥͇̘̟̤̪̱̹̫̟̜͔̣̟͍͇̗̻̪͓̯̦̲̝̝̬͇͇̪̰͎̠̠͍͉͈̫͎͖͖̲͖͈͈͕̖̭̲̱̰̎̌̽̀̆́̒̂̉̐̊̏̑̏͂͋̂̃̋̽̀̈́͂̏̈͌̌̿͑̊̾̀̇̇̌̑̇̾̒͐̀́͛͋̋̔̏̇͆́̉̾̽͊̆̊̓͒́͊̃͑͑͒̃͗̏̊̈͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͝͝͠ͅ.̷̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̛̱̬̞̜̤͉͉̜̤͇͔̤̱̬̟̤̬̻̳̮̝̭̜̭̦͚̬̙͖̘̞̤͉͚̦͉̭̬͚͓͎̩͔͇͔͔̮̥͈̯̭̘̗͍̥̲̭̫̣̱̦̣͉̮͕͙̪̻̠̗̪̩͎̉͆͊̾̅̂͌̆̃͐͒͂͆͗̀̀̅͂́̂̉̈́̅̅̐͂̎͌̎̋͒̋͆́̍̋̅̍͘͘̕͘̕͝ͅͅͅ"̵̛̛̹̙̩̗͔̪͂̈́͊̀͐͛̃̒̓̈́̈́̈́̉͋̈́̂͌̄͒͛̇̈́̋̽̾́̍̍̓̆͂͋͗͑̇͂̽͛̌̾̿̅͑͋͆̾̋̈̔́͛͒̎̔̕͘̚̕̚͠͝͝ ̵̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̢̝͕̲̮̯̹̫̠͎̤̥̟͚̘̞͖̰̺̭͕͖̘̣͇̣͈̬̝̲̻̥͚̬̜̹̠̻̥̟̩͇͉͔̭͚̮̼͇̘͔̩̥͓͕̣͚̘̮̘̦̺͓͓̪͙̩̺̮̗̖̲̺͔̦͎̜̼̼̗̟̤͎̞̞̬̫̟͍͉͌̒̄́̾̍͌͂̓̈́̇̌̉̎͑͛́̍͑͛̈́͆̔̊̉̂̈̓̽͊͑͐̍͌̒̊̇̈́͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅM̸̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̧̛͉̱̯̣̖̱̦̭̟̞̻͇͔̬̼̙̬̱̜̠̬̟̜͓̻̞̙̥͔̜̩̫̖̮̻͎̫̣̜̣̤̙̣̣͉̻̬̱͓͔̟̦̪̤̳̦͔̻͖̟̺̦̜̲̰̬̪̰̯̪̖͍̭͕̬͕̱̜̹̥̜̫̬̘̹͍̙̟͉̱͈͚͓͙̟̗̐̎̽̃͆͒̇̽͆͌̌̂̈́̓͊̇̔̌̉̋͗̊̓̈́̈́̏̀̌́̍̀̃̾̂̋̔͗̃̈́̇͋̔̉̆͌͗̿̈́̎͆̋͑̀̈́̓̐̀̈́̃̊͋̅̋̏̍̄͊̋͆̂̃̆̌̈͐̎́̍̓͛͗̈́̑̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̴̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͉͈͈̳̳̙̪̝̫̭͇̪̮̪̻̜͖̥̭͓̱͙͎̼̣̗͔̹͙̙͉̬͍̗͚̮̳̘̲̯͓̳̗̠̼̝̠̦̫̻̘̰̮̪͇̦̘̪̦̞͉̱̟̟̠̭̦̞͇̜͚͉̠͉̖͕͓͙͓͕͈̜̤͔̼͓̰̦͓͎͇̗͇͍̰̮̳̱̺̝̖̯͈̪͙̞̟̰̩̝̠̩̮͎̫̝͙̩͍̲͙̯̦̺̼̜̦̩̞̤̦͙͍̗͕̫̺̞̗̦̜̙͙͈̼̞͓̻̱̥̆͌͑̾͗̇̓̊̌͌̀̐̈͗͛̿̈́̈̐̓͒̈̄̓̽̾̈́̅͒̆̑̎͑̐͌́̐̽̓̒̈͋́̄͗̽̒́̉͌͆͋͆͑͋͂̒̀̎̀͒͊̆́̑̃́̓̆̀͌̆̿̍͂͊͊̾̏͛͛̀͑͊̑͑́͛̈́̃̓̎͂̓̓̄̉̍̂́̔̃̈̍̆̎͑̊̽̎̊̆̿̍̓̏̎́̐̓̈͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̮̘͕̝͎̱͇̳͙̻͖̼͉̯̘̤̮̯̣̪̝̠̱̲̝̲͇̠̠͚͚̳̯̜͎̰͓͚̦̮͔͖͔̥̝̹̘̘͕̯͖͙̭̺̠̪̹͈̬̪̯̗̦͈̙̭̖̮̺̻̪̮͔͔̤͔̻̲͚̝͓̲͙͖̱͓̘̙̮̜̺̣̣̻̟͇̦͙̮̳̜͍̺̣̩̠̥̰̞̫̳̱͖̤͕̼̙̜̩͎̼̺̤̺̠͇͈̗̲̪̮͓̆̋̈́̀͊͑͌̄͗͌͊̽̈́̑̀̀͛̈́̾̾̀̐̈͂̔̇̓̋̾̾̄́̎̋̆̉̓͌̌͑̾̓̅͛̄̐̅̎̌͋̑̉͗̋̽̽̀̓̏̀̊͌̎̒͂̏̐́̂̏̽̓̍̇̋̾̆̌̃̇̆̅̀̉̽̒̈̈̒̂̍̊͋̓͋̃́̌̓͛͆̒̈͑̂͗̒̏̽̋̊̍̆̀͛̓̍̿̑̇͊̑̿̾̇͌̑̏̃͂̿͂̈̒̓̌̉̔̅̃̅̿͛̀̍́̒̈́̿́͊̈́̋̅͐̏̽̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅṡ̶̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̢̛̼͙͍̪͈̠̼̰̖̩̺̟̪̝̗̠̘͈̭͕͍͓̗̥̹̪͍̬̪̬̼͔̘̫̱̞̪͎̦͙̥̫͎̞͈̣̥̹͖̹͖̰͍͉̬͎͈̳͔̬̜̰̮̙̯͈̝̄̒̈́͂͗̄͆̍̌̊̽͗͒̐̀̒̊͑̅̇̉̾̈̀̂͊́͒͊̾͋̽̕͘͜͠ͅừ̶̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̙̥̠̼͚̪̲͓̞̣͖͎͉̯͔͙͈̺̜̱͍̖̻̲̼̲̖̻̬̘̺͖̺̞̮͍͚̦̱͓̪͕̝͖̖̬̥̩̟͓͙̮̘̣̫͍͕̠̬͉̻̣̹͔̞̙͚̤͖̻̯̪̙̠̮̲̠̼̘̺̜͇͚̣̣̯̼͔̙̦̣͎̼̥̦̲̟̖̯̰͓͎͚̠̥̜̪͚̰̗̹̻̲͚̼̤͙͕̣̲̫̬̰̭̬͇̙̮͇̝̹͈̟̲̟̪̻͔̬̟͔̜͚͓͙̘̻͕͖͕͖͎̖͖̗̬̪͍̺̜̗͙̭̳̠̤̪͎͉͕̯̥̖̮͑̔͊̐̽̎́͛͂͌͆̐̒͂͊̄̌̽̌̇̏̆͆͑̑͂͗̓͊͋̈̅̑́̂̏̈́̂̈́͊̈́̎̿̋̅͌̇̾̆̈́̾̏̅̀͂͐̾͊́̀̈́̆̏̈̈̈͗͐̎͊͂͂͒͊̆͆̿̔͌̌̏͋̄̇̈́̊͐̑́̈̆̀͗̾̅̎̂̒̏͗̆̈́̍͐̂̐̓̀̿͒̅̇̋̾̈́̈́́͑͋̉̾̍͊̐̍͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̶̨̧̡̢̧̫̠̦͉̪̦̲̖̺͓̃̈̈͐͂ē̷̡̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͔̯̠̹̻͓̬̞̞̥̦͓̘̦̜̹͇̞̯̭̫͔͇̘̮͎̣͔̲̭̜̩̮̼̰̰̖̹̖̰̯̼̟̟͔̝̯͈̤̘̱̲̙͕͎̜͔̱̼͙͙̺͖͍̞̲͕͍̮̮͎̜͉̖̣̺̹̥͇͎̩̤̮̹͇̪̰̥̳̜̹̖̲̱̝̝͖̞͚͍̪͈̬̫̗̳̯̜̲̜̰̰̜͎͔̼̞̜̠̯̗̝̞̜̖͈͉̻̥̪̤̰͋́̏͒̋̏̎̍̍̈́̆̿͌͐̐̎̀̈́͋̂́̈́͆͂̿̾͋̿̊̊̋́̇̿͑̽̈́̑̋͌͛̅͑͗̔̀̋̋̏̏̾͐̂̒̊̈́̅́͊͑͒͆̓̇̈́͛̐͛͌̓̅̎̌̽̃͑̎̓̈̀̃̾̍̑̓͆̐̄̅̂̈́̇̎̀͑̃͒͛̓̈́̈́̂̓̏̔̃̍̂̍̽̉͆͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅŗ̶̡̡̡̛͎̗̼͖̺̤͙͎̰͔̖͙̞͓̼̝͕̙̦̙̻̙̬͕̯̩̪̲̼͕̭̦̪͎̗̪̝̫͈͓̰̼̞̻̖͔͚̦̝̠̳͖̭̥̦̠̳̠͊́̇̐́͗̔̆̆͒̿̽̒̑͜ͅͅ ̶̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛͙͓̰̹̹͙̝̘̼̦̫̞̞̗̘̮̳̠̤̗͉̱͉͕͈̗̞͕͇͔̠̥̺̘̦͉̪̱͍̭̬̤̮̻͓̥͇̜͎̹̼̬̦̤̘̣̗̞̪͓̬̟̝̩̫̤͍͕̘͍̘̳̠͚̖̰͎̯̲̝̯̺͉̬͎̝̪͈͕͙͕̣̹͔̟̥̦̩͔̖̖͈̗̙̳̗̬̜͈̤̗̤̠͈̖̻͙̲̬͓̟̮̯̮͍̝̥̼̣̰̻̙̻͓͖̬͔̘͚̤̙̝͍͍̥̭̤̺͇̹̩͓̰̰̺̟͉̇̔͒͊̌͂̅̅̿̾͂̌̆̈́̊̾́̃̀̓̈́͐̓͂̋̉͐̅͑̈́͆̒̇̌̀̃̊̏̾͌̆̽̉̈́̏̂̌̅̀͋͒̌̽́͆͗͋̑̆̌̈́̐̀̊̃̀̂͌̄̈́̾͊̅̄̂͌̐̆́͐̊̊̊̏͛̓́͛̀̾̉͋̑͒̄͊͋̓̋̈́͛͋̈̒̀̓͌̅̓̉̊̑̉̊͊̓͂̍͊͊͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅd̷̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̹̟͚̰̗̱͉̘̞͎̟̭̺̳͍̹̜̹̭̝̱̭̼̟̹̣͓̲͖͉̗̝̞̪̰̗̙̟̥̬̦̬̩̮̣̮̙̤͈͔̜̗͕̭̰̠̫̙̳̙̬̙̻͔͚̲̤̖̝͈̳͕͈̟̹̬̺͔̳͈̘̰̫͈͕͍̲̩͓̭̳͙̹̬͓̟͓͈͓̹̮̙̱̣̝͕͚̥̜͔͖͈̱̲̝̠̞̫̙̫̮̝̤̜͉̝̣͕̘̩̦͓͕̤͖̰͚̪̜̜̣̻̼͍͕̘̟̦͔̫͕͓̝̮͚͕͉̐̀͑̾̂͛̀̔͌͆̈́͌͂͆̈̈́̎̐̆̊́̈́̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅę̵̡̢̛̛̭̹͇̝͕̫̮̯̥̫̠̻͉͔͕̘̥̙͇̥͙̮̤̤̙͚̲̼̼̗̗̣̮̜͉̠̹͌̔̊̓̈̋̆̌̈̓̉̑̏͒̒̍̓̒̂͆̀͊̆́̐̄͑̅͑̋̃̓̎̃͐̃̀̽͋̂́͗͂̆͆̈́́͑̇̿̾̔̎̅͐̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̸̨̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̳̦̤̪̱̼̮̳̘͈̖̗̤̠̠͖̻͓̪̱̠͓̠͓͖̻̜̩̞̞̰̪̘̜̠͉͕̥̩̘̺̭̜̱͈̮͇̠̩̯̫͍̭̄͒͂̓̂̈̆̍̒̽͊͒̓̂̈͗̆͆́̓̀̅̈̄͗̈́̒̎͌̏̾̂̋͂̏̔̓̑͊́̅̽̀͑̓̽̊́̆̌͌̇̿́͗͛̏̒̀̄̋͗̎̄̍̀͂̅̈́͋̒͌͋̌̇̏͗̍̋̀̾̿̓̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̸̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̙̗̮͔͖̰̼̗̼̻̟̳͔̝̖̲͉̝̘̩̮̗̤͖̝͖̪̺̫̫͓͙̗̬̪̗̭̗̰̭̖̺̳̮̤̱͈̣̯̺̣̩͈̞͙̗̬̝̹̬̩͖̩͈̩̤̗̭̩̲̥̩͇̳͖̗̮̤̼͇̩͕͕̝̺̘͓͍̲͙̩͈̲͍͎̯̬̙̻̯̩͎͓͔͔͖̹̬̲͕̳͖̝̱̗͔͕̖̯͇̜̣̤̺̹͍͔̖͖̘̰̳̖͙̦̫͕̤̹̘͖̦͍̱̺̠̲̹̭͇̅̄͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅc̸̛̛̙̹̘̦̭̘̠͖͈̩̖͉̤͈͚͉̙͍̟͔̫͔̲̞̠͚̱͙̻͖͔͔̻̲̯̘̹̝͔̦̟͙͉̻̣̖͇͎̅͑͋̏̒͊̆̋̔͛̇̈̐̒͆̔̓̍̒̇́͋̈̓͗̀̍̀̉̆̅̃̑̓̽͊̇͗̉̓̔̈́̐͐̄̆̂̔̑͗̀̀̆̃͛̐̀̇̆̈́͐̄͌͆͊͑̃̀́́̀̊̐͋̑̈́̓̍̾͒̊́̏͊͛̈́̀̎̊͒̈́͗̂̒̅́͊͋͊̋͐̀́̏̓͋̒̔̒̌͗̏̄͆̂́͐̐͐͒̀͗͂̇́̔͆͌́̌̈́̇̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠t̶̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̫̘̮̣̘͙͍̹̗͇̗̭͇̝͖̜̦̻͔͎͕̗͖̻͓̼̣̥̖̩̲͚͕̲͔̣̲̪̪̰͔̪̦͎̭̟͚̮̬̰̠̗̦̫͉͉̭̞͓̫͕͈̦͍͇̤͓̞̬̯̯̘͇̘̱͚͍̰̝͔͍͕̖̖̑̔̏̈́͆͆̅̐̑̋͆͒̀͆͛̒̿̋̃̿͛̈̊͑̂̅̉͌̑͆͂̑̂̎̏̃͊́͐̿͗̓̓͑̀͗̑̓̽̍͗̒̃͆̀̾͆̎̈́͂̃́̃́̄̇̃͛͊͆̓̒̈́̌̌̆̀̐̽͆͗̅̐̾̆̃͒̈̅̈͑̆̓̄̽̂̑͋͒͛́͒̂͆̎̌̉̌̑̇̋̀̈́̈̈́̈́͆̄͊̔̋̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅį̵̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̛̰̳̦̪̫͉͚̯͔̻̱̳̥͕̟̥̦̣̱̱̺̜͕̤̳̪͍̺̩̱͕̻͓̩̜̲͙̪̩̳͈͉̰̻͚̺̮̭̭̻͚̼̟̯͉͍͓̖̙̯̫̱̙͓̳͚͖̻͎̪̣̭͍͇͕͉̦̞̪͉͖̗̠̲͕̭͔͚̹̗͚̝̱̟̘͓̖̜̺̯̞̹̱̳̪̖̤̹̙̞̬̝̫̼̲͎̰̪̤̜̘̟̦͖̈́͌̆̌̈̆̓̄̌̉̋̈́̓̾̇̏͛̃̇̈́̀͊́͗̀̅̾̿̋̋̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅv̴̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͚̯̫̝̗͙̹̯̦̼͎̜̖̞̹̮̗͙͇͎̻̙͉͖̟̝͎͚̠̻͎͈̮̻̰̪̻̫̞̦̮̪̞̲̲̪͕̯̝̹̣̥̹̂̒͂̌̎͗͗͊̃́̽̐̓́̅͒̅̓̋̐̊̐̾͌̔̏̂̿̅̅̊̅̔̈́̓̇͊͌̓̓͑̇̇̇͆̋̉͐͋͑̈́̓̌̽̎̄͑̒͌̏͊̄̈́̆̊̃̓̂̀͌̌̊̀̈͆̽̒͋̌̐̇̀̓͊̍̂̂͗͐́̈̔͆̑͑̋́̋̐͆̇̎̒̍̒̐̌̌̏̋̅͋͌̆̆͐͆̓͗͒͂̇̉̐̽̽̒̔̆̏̄̀̿̽̋̆͂͋͂͌̆̑̂̃̀̀̊̔͊̍̀̀̔̆̐̎̇̇̂́̊͗̈̑̇͌̊̌̆̊͋͆̈͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅe̵̢̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̛͔̻̪͉̦͈̻͎̮̦͚̣̹̪̫͇̖̩̙̤̥̞̖̦̟̫̬̘͎͖̰̘̼̭͍͈̝̥̰̜̺͇̞̝̺͍̥͓̜̞̙̙͇̟̙̙̼͉͍̭̜̟͇͖͉̯̭̤̖͚̖̰̫̮̠̖͇̭̞̣̩̞̺̹̝͙̘̼͈̦̩̥̘͇̹͚̹̹̻͓̲͉̜͈̖̙̖̝͙̼̟̤̩͓̟̙̥̥̩̼̦͎̩̤̞̟̪͚͕͖̙̪̜͚̝̗͕̫̣͉͓̱̮̦̟̥͍͙̲͖̗̱͇̫͚̙̣̖̤͇͓̥̻̼̯͖̖͚̘͙̞͍̫̺͊͐͌̿̍̌̒͋͑̈́̈́̉͆̄̌͐͊͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̸̢̨̧̡̧̖͕̙͈͖͕̯̠̙̰͚͖̻̙̺͚̗̫̝̞̹̲̮͔̰͖̦͎͚̜͓͖͂͑̐͒̂̓̏͌̒̏̓̒̃͊̓́̊͒͊̃̊͒̅́͐͒͋͑͐͂̉̊̿͂̓̌̈́̈́̌́̓̄̔̓͌̒͒͒̇͑̆̌͆̆͑͛́̉̄̉̂̍̎̏̄̽͛̆̓͑́̾͑̐͐͐̎̾͆̎̈́͆̄̄́̽̿̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝p̸̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͉͇̦̭̣͓̻̭͔̜͈̤̱̝̩̪̪͓͉̦̮̥̖̼͙̙̘̯̥͉̮̭̬̦͇̗̝̪̳̭͍̟̭̗͙̺̤̮̙͓̱͇̳͖̥̠̟̬̻͚͕͓̫͈̫̖͖̯̭̥͎̺̝̰̣̹̼̥̮̱̰̹̮̲̭͇̜̠̭͈͉̲̤̤̱̪͎͓̻̮͉͉̣͔͖̣̱̳̙͎͎͙̟̭̹̫͙̦͖̘̳̮̜̬̞̠̻͕̪͂͐̑̈́̊̈́̍̓̋͑͗̾̌̿͐̽̎̇̋͋͐̎̿̒͒͗͑͌͆̍̇̍̌͋̆̆͋̒̇̓̈̋̅͋͗̃͊̉̂͒̃̓̊̔͛̓́̿̍͌͊̈͑͌̉̌̏͆̃̏͆͋̀̊̆̾͑̀̃̒͆͑̅̆̊̽̏̃̃̈́͂̊̋͆̄̂̃̉̌̏̓̄̀̈́͒̉̈̾̅͗͌̈́͐̄́̈͗͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̙̭̺̯̹͖̪̬̫̳̻̪̫͈̳̟̘͍͎̤̲͓̜̖͇͎̣̭̻̳̜̥̖̯̺̦̞̯̗͍̥̣͓̠͍͍̼̻̜̲̟͖͓͙̩̼̟̻͓͇͎͖͇̩͇̫̟̤̱͍͎͈͉̹͓̝͓͈̤͔͔̯̩̜͙̜̗̰̠̮̣̣̦̳̪̱̻̫̫̮̠̳̟̯͖̟̼͍͓̩̗̩͎̞̺̟͍̬̺̙͉͚͕̦̯͔͉̗̩̩̻͉͖̭͇̻̙͕̭̮͍̤͈̠̣̬̪͚̣̺̪̼̭̟͚̩̳͕̘̬̙̺͍̙̗̘̩̘̌̂̒̆͑͌̈́̂̓̒̆̀̓̆̒̃̄̐̿̈́͛̐̿͋͌͗̍̅̎̇̐̉̓́̊͛̉̍̆́͌̈͑̂̃̅̍̉̇̑̄̀̃̆̒̃̈̑̌͛͐͗́̃̆͐̎͑́̆̀͛̑̀̀̄́̆̄͒̀̏̍͗͒͛̑̉̃́͑̈́̅̈̈́̈́͋̒͊̂͒̇̆͗̑̆̏̾́͌̄̀̑̄̍͊̎͐̾͑̌͗́͐̍̀̌̑̓̐̒͑̓̑̑͊͒͆̿̉̽͛̈̇̿̊̑̑̐̀̏͊͗͑̄͆̐̇̽͂̿͒̓͑̄͑̆̐̃̈́̓̔̐̉͒̈́͑̋͋̆̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̷̛͚̩͇̻͍͙͎͎̞͗͐̾͑́͐̅̊̈̈́̉̈́̏́̌͑̋̆̐͌̊͊̓̐̈̈́̊̓̌̒̾͊́̋̈́̀̇̃̂̋̀͆̏̄͗̍̋̌͆̈̏̊̅̋͌͊͑̂͒͌̾̋̅͛̿͋̎͑̓̊͒̿̊͒̇́̎̌̈̈͑̉͗̾̿̽̊̏̏̿̓̈́́̿̈́͆̔̓̆̀̒̚̚̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ę̶̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̮̦̳̘̙̮̖̦̦̰͕͍̪͉̟̹͎̫͉̞͔̱͓̠̞͚͔̥̺͚̮̫̫̱̮̫̱̱̫̫̫̜̳̣͎̞̗̤̤̟̖̮͈͙̻͓̝͙̭̳̤̣͇̲̯̗̥͕̮̻̫̲̤̝̹͔̦͙̝͎̱̯̮̘̺̀͊̓͂̂̇̄̆̐̍̅͊̀̔̇̿̇̔̈́̂͌̒̏̒̀̂͒͛̄̓͛̇̔̒͑́̎̾͂̋̿͑̌͋͗͋͑̄̂̓͑̓̃̿́̾͋̽̀͆͐̀͐̍̔͌̓̏̓̍̀̀̒̔͐̃͑͌̏̇̔͛̒͒̋̓̌͑̉̊͌̌́̔̃̅̔̄̾͆̏͂͛̎͊̾̓͗͆͌̄̿̎͑̓̀̈́̈́͌͆̑͆̑͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅr̶̳̖̫̻̻̗͔̺̥̞͔͈͎̻̲̱̞͕̗̠͇̣̯̗̬̬̗̄̈́͋̔̏̐̐̔̀͛͋̋́̈́͘͝ͅş̷̡̡̨̨̡̡̛̟͚̪̟̬̖̣͍̣̰͙̝̣͚̦̗͇̯͇̤͈̪͈̳̤̙̬̰͇̳͍̮͙̖̮̜̪̟̳͉͔͕͈̦̭͙̝̗̣̞̞͔̜̦͓̩͔̬̖̮̖͓̩̣͎̬̫̤͕̟̪̩͎̟͚͇̏̑͒̉͋̇̈̎͋͐̅͌̈́͌͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̱̜̯̱̠̲̬͙̺͕̞̼̬̖̟̹̫͖̬̼̭̹̮̪̬̙̞̠͚̞͍̰̯̳͙̞͓͕̙̝̮͈͓̞̰̝͔̰̮̪̜̻̜͚̣̩̰͕̖͉̟̜̮̙̺̜͔̠͔̝̙̠̱̞̳͕̲̗͖͖̲͉̳̻͉̤̣͕̘̱̭̹͎͍̱̖̗̙̖͔͉͕̙̩͔̗̰͓̱̮̙̰̬͔̟͕͙̠̖͖͎̰̬̬̬̟̘̹̩̥͇͖̻̘͚͖̞͕̩̝̼̞͍̜̗̥̮̣̟̠̞̣̳̯̯̮̺̘̩͉̙̆̔̀͑̔̆̏͑̾͐́͑̎̀͊̿̆̄̍̾̿̀̅͊͐̍̇̽̂͂̀́̽͑̑̄̐̄̏͋̀̑̍̀̿̉̏̈́̀̋̿̉͐̉̓̃̏̿̑͐̄̍̉̐̐̋͂̌͑̈́̎̄̈́̎͂̑̐̃̎̿͌̐̎͐͂̉̒̒̔̐́̔͌̈́̎͗͌͑͛͑̄̆̄̓͆̃͒̉̈͌͒̓͌̒͋͛̈́́͆̀̌̿̓͐͛̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅt̵̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̙̟̤̬͈̝͖̹͉̯͎̜̜̙̘͔̬̩̣͚̬̻̘͎̳̤̝̜̪̠̫̞̗̰̠͇͇̗̼̋̐͐̑́͌́͐̋͒̎̈́̅͗́̋̉̊͑̂̇̈́̉̄̏̒̀̇͛̏̀̈́͆͛̌̂͑̏̎̓̀̉̇̀̿̅̅́̈̈́̑̃́̊͐͐̾̐̐̓̽̋̃̉̔̆̿̀͒́̈́͛͆̈́͆̈́̅͐͗̅͛̊̀̾̾͛̒͐̾̊́̔̈́͐̊̃̌͗̽̃͑̾̓̎̍̈́̒͛͂̒̓͗̾̽̽͗̉̈̈́̂̓͂̿͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̴̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̨͚͖̣̲̟̱̣̪͙̩̭̜͍̞̩̬̣̬͖̤̼̩̻͚̟̥̜̺̠͎̱͉̲͖͚͈̤̬͖͙̲̬̱̗̮͔͍̩̮͔̰̰̘̺̝͈̫̼̘̳̤̬̝̫͍̪̟͖̞̭͍̮̪̖̓̓͆͋̇̂͂́͂͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅļ̸̡̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̼͙̞̫̘̥̫͈͓͇̞̩͔͇̺͈͓̠̮͔̰̲̱̫̥̮̼̱̘̫͍̻̯̟͖̩̫̪̯͉̱̰͔̬͚͖̹͙̣̯̰̬̮̟̱̱̪͍̩̞̳̣̳̬̼̬͇̪̲̻̣̞͈͇͇̗̫̭͉͍̼̯̲͎̣̳͔͓̘͈̼͖͇̰̘͖̥̫̰̬̫͇̩̬̺̗̖̟̙̮̫̹̦̪̯͇̝̺͕͓̝̼͇͓̰̪̟͈͈̙̘͈͔͙̣̹̣̣̭̜̟͖̅͋͆̏̃̈́̽́̇̌̀̓͊̈̔̈́͛͋̀͊̀̓͗̾̊́̇̆̑̾͊̎̽̓̃͊̓́͊̈́͌̂͊͒̉͌̄͒͐̉͛̂̏̀̀̉̽̽͆͗̑͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḽ̵̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̤͕͇̟̤̣̬̥̱͎̣̗͖̭̭̺̯̣͉̜̦͈̳̞̟̱̲̜͎̫̘̘̥̯̗̫̯͍̞̺̝̪̗̣̠͔̮̯͎̦̥͍̱̪̝͎̱̥͚̰̤̳̹̬̱̞͔̠̳̻̈́̍̀̒̑̑̎̎̈́͂̋̏̅̌̾̓̔̐͐͗͗̉̈̊̇͒̈́̈̒̏̀̎̐̇̋̇̌͆̃̓̃̔̏̀̀̊̀̓͐͊̋̈̀̋͐̔͋̈́̀̌̀̏̌͆̿͋̔̎̉̈́̃̂̆̆͑͌̑̂̊̑͛̒̈́̓̾͒͒͋̐̄͐͋̑̄̅̊̊̈́̒͒̏͂̏̾̓͊̋̽̒̑̐̅́̐̆̂͊̅̈͂͋̉̉́̈̉̄̿͋̋͂͗͊̀̀̔̑͊͂̊̊͐̐͋̔̿͆͛͑͑̃̑̐͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̤̲̭̭͈̰̭̫͖͈̰̙̬̘̣̝͈̜͎̥̮͖̖͇̰͔̜̤̥̬̣̪̺̲̖̫̲̳̦͎̺͎͓̗͖͔̙͙̥͇̝͚̯͙̯̮̦̤͍̉̓̈̿̇͊͂̄̂̎̀̀̾̔̿̎͒̂́̽͂̒̐̐͗́̓̇̃͆̑̍̒́͋̓̋͐̑̐͐̌̊̋̒́͊̾̉̈́̿́̎̈́͐͒͛̅̆͂̀͋̏̾̓̊̈̎̏̃͛̿̒̐͌̏̈́̍̿̋͌̾͂́̿̇̈́͑̽̾̇̀͋̎̔̋͆̓́̒͊̊͛̄̿̉͆̓̈́͌̃̓̈́̅̌͒͑͊̈́̄͂̃̓̊̄̿͋͒͊͊̑̈́̈́̓̈́̽͑̈̃̋̋̀̍̾̑̀̎̽̀̈́̊̈́̀̓́̋͊̋̂̎̃̒̽̆̈́̿̈̍̃̿̆͊̈́̈́͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̸̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̥̘̺̙̱͈̟̭͕̯̯̤͖͇̣̹̻̯͓̦̜̪̪̫̺̱̪̲̝̪͈̩̘̹̣̟̣̏͋́͒̌͒̿͌̊̋́̏̈́̑̑̔̊̾̄̃́̄̈́͒̂̋̐͑̾̍͆̃̽̈́̀͌́̾̔́̾̓̑͂̅̂̒͊̌̌̏̄̏̔̂́́͂̍̌͛̃̂́͛͛̓̾͂̄̏̓͌͛͒̓̽̐̍̐̉͆̈̌̃̃̓́̌̉̀̄̀̌̈́̓̉̎̍̌̐̾́̂̽́̇̾̍̑̓̆͐̈͑̔̌̀̈́͛̅̎͛͆̀͑͛̐̽̐͛̅̅͌̎͛̾́̂͌͛͊͊̈́̈̎͒̒̈́́̒̄̆̀̈́̎͌̽̌̒̉́̊̽̉̀̀̐̊̃̉̾͑̍̀́̅͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ě̷̢̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̪͚̳̮̝̖̗̦͙̬͉̹̯̼̰̻̠̺̺̜̺̝̗̟͖̰̱̤͉̙̦̼͈͓̯̱͕̼̲͎͉̤̙̼̦͈̠̼̥̪̬̬̣̝͓̭͙͕̝̬̣̩̲̰̤̻̯̫͉͛͑͛̉̍̏͂͋̐̊͑̇̏̊̐͒͌̐̌̿̒̓̑͌͋͒̊̑̈́̊̋̄̿̉̑̌̽̐̈́͛͒͗̍̿̆͂̽̋͆̎́͛̄̾̓͗̍̓̎͐̄̂̽̋͗̋͂͗̓̆͐̍͆̎̂̆̍͆͑̽̽̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̦̹̗͍͔̗̙͔̜͍̙̬̼͕̻͓̝̦̖̩̖̯̭͇̣̩͈̘͈̲̲͎̹̬͇̤̭̘̫͙̭̠̻̞̲̠̮͈̫̦̟͈̠͎̥̱̟͖̥̼̭̺̣̠͙̫̣̥̦̱̣̘̪͉̲̦͎̞̙̩͖͇̥̭̘̝̦̺̰̰̞̤̩̦͎̮͚͚̟̬͙̭͕̥̟̮̈̔͗̾̒̀͑͋̂̊͑̆͐̀̈́͋̂͛̑͋̈́̋̈́͋̐̍̇͆̀̽͛̀́͐͗͊̾́̃̈́͗̌̈̋̑̂̔̑̈́̌̅̏̋̓́͑̆̑̀͆̏̌̉̓̇͋̓͋͂̃́̈́̿̑̓̍̐͊̏̽̿̒̅͛͌̋͌̌̍̒̾̾͂̓̃͗͑̌͌͊̂̑̈́̀͒̑͌͛̄̈͒̃͂̿͒̉͐͊́̔̋̆͗̀͊͛̂͐̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̧̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̧̧̨̨͚̥̥̙̗̞̰̦̝̣͉̥̗̝̙̥̤̳͚͈̮̠͙̼̣̦͚̘̫̟͕̹̯̺͎̘͙̭̹̦̳̠͖̼̭͉̘̰̜͇͇͓̺͓̻͔̳͍͔͍̦̳̠͔̬̩̤͙̘̰̩̦̠̩̟̜̱̹̜͓̗̬͍̪͙̞̥͙̹̩̞̝̘̫̦͉̦͍̻̲̤͈̞̯͈̹̭̹͎͉̜̪͎͖͉̥̯͖̯̺̣͔͙̟̦̪̦͙͓͖̪͔̠̫̬̰̹͍̰̪̥̗̹̳̫̥̥͍͍͈̦̬͙̞̣͕̪̦̙͓͚̲̠̣̪͕̭̝̳͓̗̹̟͈̜͓͇̳̓̿̈́̆͐̔͌̇͛͛̓́̎̀̓̉́̐̓̈̈̾͊̌̈̆̇̍̊͆̏͛̀̀̌͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̨̧̢̛̙͍͇͕͇͎̻͔̠̹̺̫̙̫̦̣̭̹͚͎̼̭̻̜̪͚̳̮̭̮̭͇̜̗̰͕̩̫̄̐̀̈͑͌̏̉́̍̆̓̈́̊́̓̌́̓͂̍̓̈́̾͐́̑̎́̃͋̏̽͐̑̇́̔̔͆̑͑̂̔̇͌̇̽̊͋̏́̽̆͐̉͑͒̓̀͌̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ą̸̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̛͙̲̣̦̞̖̪̦̼̬̟̘̯̘͇̣̲̘̞̫̬͈̰̮̖͔͇̱̖̩̜͚͔̩͉͉̖̲̫͙̳̗̞̻̞̙̮̘̫̰͚̖̲̣̗̺͔͇̳͓̘͔̗͕̜̯͚̠̩̻͚͕̟̝̱̘̭͙̭͓̳̪̩̯̱̦͙͕̭̭͖͔̟͕͉͍̪̪̹̪̲̠̠̩̖̼̦̩̦̞̰͇͖̹̺͎̣̼͎̮̺̗̮͚̯̫͇̳̼͖̜͇̻̤͙͚̹̭̪̻̗͖̐̀̀̀͒̂̍̄̈́̏̊̾͊̓̏̇͋̔͂͂̇̔̌̀̈́͗͌̎͊̌̂͌͆͛̃͐͑͗̾̀̈̓̈́̐̉̏͌̈̎̈́̈́̓̏̈́̔̽́̊̔̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̖̺̪̠̠̜̤̣̭̪͔̪͖̥̝̞̫̘̼̲̠̀̀͋͐̇̏̂̇͆͛̍̔̓͐̒̍̀̓̂͗͆̀̑͂̋͒̄̃̊̅̀͂̐̄́͋̾̽̂̔̀͊̔̈́͋͒̊̉͂͛̈́͗̃̈́͌́̍̓̅͂͑̇̄̓̿̊͌̎́̔̀͂̓͌̈́͂͋̍͑͛͋̽͂̅̂̿͊̊̏̿̓͒̈́̅̂̄̐̊͒͗͗̆͆̐̈́̈́̒̓͋̓͋̈́̉͋͛̽̓́̋́͒́̐̾̾̋̀̆́͛̾̑͂̆̍͒̃͊͗̍̌́͑͋̌̅̐͗̽͐̃̍́͊͒̇̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̰̭̞̙̞̩̖̙̣̣̭͉͔͇̠̖̙̯̟͇̭̙̬̖̻͕̰͊̉͆̅̒͂͌̐̔̆̀̀̀̈́̊̐̓͌͐̊́͐́̑̾̅͗͌̔̂̒̏́̎̌͗͘̕͘͝͠t̷̢̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͎̣̺͍̼̯͈̱̣̜̟̪̥̳̘̙̖̭̩̥͖̪̪̫̺̺̲͖̩̟̗̣̬̙̜͚̣͚̳͉͙̲̞͕̫̼̫̻͔͕̟̩͍̮͙̬̼̺̟͓̫̮̰̬̪͚̣̮͉͈̱̬̭̳͚̦̫̦͈̯̤̘͚̤̲̹͎̪͈͔̞͚͚̖̝͚̜̱̰̪̯̬̻̰̞͉͇̤̟̼̥̲̙̬̬̣̯͇̥͙͓͐̌̈́̉̅̿̀̃̔̽͆͊́̀̎̀̂̇̿͆̿͑̀̇̓̾̄̐̃́͐̒͋̈͗͋̎̌͗͂̏́̈̀̓̌̔͌͊́͋̉̿̆̂̈́̇̓́͒̂͂̈͂̅́̍̄̑̔̌̈̽͂̿͋͛̽̈́͒̄́͐̆́̇͑͂̽̊̾̌͌͗̀̓̓̒͆́̉̋̇̿̑̇̓̀́́́̐͂̈͆̀̓̽͑̂̃̊̀̓̐̉̐͒̄̆͑̈͆͊̏̋́̀̇́̀̐̔̌̀̍̈́̈́̈́́̓̉͊͋́̉́̏̽̉̃͋̑͒͂̂̐̿̊͒̌͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̦̹͖͉̲̫̣̟̩̤̗̥̬̤̗͈͈͉̟͈͙̹̭̗̥̯̯̯̤͎̲̼͙̳̋̈́̄̽̀̌͆̑́̐̈́̾̑̾̈̈͆̌̃̿͆̉̿̒̈́̄̂͌̈́̓͒̃͂̅̈̓͑̿́͐͗͒͌̑̀̽͌͂̑͊͒͗̀̆͗͑́̀̉̆̔̓͒̎́͛̊͌͒̍̆̄͛͋̑͗̐͂̉̅͐̃̓̎̓̾̿́̍͒̉̈̍́̈́̋̓̃̿̉͋͂́̽̿̐͊̇̄́͌̐̑̽̂̒͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̶̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̥̲̯͉̹̠͇̜͚̘̖̮̣̬̼̩̠̪̼̠̦͕̙͍̣͓̹̪͔̯͖̫͙̱̙͍̼̗̱̖͈̬̭̳̥̣͈̜̮̙̻̻̬̠̦̱̮̝̦͉̖͇̗̜̺̻̟͓̻̥̥̭̻͍͎̞͔͖͈̣̠̹͖̠͎̭̬̳̯̞͉͔̫͔͉̘̮̩̫͎̙̥̫̠̬̟̯̙̜̓̅͆̇̎̆̈́͛́͐̔̀͑͆̇́̅̈̍̆̌͋̽͗͗̾̍̄̈́̈̉͐͊̏͊͛̽͊̆̐̍̓̎͛̓̿́̀͐̐̀̓͑̒̈́̀̓̅̄̃̀͐̓̀̇̅̌̐̆͂͋̒͛̆̇̎̄͊̎͗͗̊̂͌̀͒̄͊̆̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅş̵̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̛̦̥̲̰̦̺̙̣̫̩̼̻̪̩̹̹̰͍͈͉͉̣̲̪̣̭̥̙̙̬̘̣͈̘͎͉͙̱̰̜͔͖̦̰̫̙͔͖̙̬̪͇̲͋̉̒̄̐͐̄́̃͒͂͆̈́̎̑̏̉͒̇̌̄̀͗̾̉̔̔̂̈̓̊̊͑̃̏̒̓̾͌̐̐̀̇͂̈́̋̓͑͋̉̈́̇̐̾͑̓̓͑͛̈́̓̍́̃̀́̈́͐̆͌́̄͂̾͂̿̈́̈́̉̈́͛̔̀͊̈́̀̋̈́̎̔͒̊̿͂̈́͑̃̆̈́̀̅̽̀̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̲̮̰͕̗͔̰͔͚̝͉̣̞̬͔̳̭͇͙̰̝͔̱̞͍̝̥̮̭̝͈̭̟̼̗͚̞̦̻̱͉͖̥̫̟̜̣̦͖̗͖͚̮͉͚͖̹̳̲͓̳̺͚̮͙̜̺̝̦̲̱͍̦̯͙̝̱͎̬̒͗́̉̄͗̄̉͜͜ͅí̷̛̛̞̩͍̠͍̺͍̦̠̣͇̤̞̞͓̽̈̽̽͛̄̔̋͒̀̉͋̊̎̌̿͗͌͌̇̏͊̾͂̒̏̆̈́͒̔͆̈́̒͂̏̌̀̀̄̈́͗̄̊̌̑͆̈̽͑̓̈̾̃̅͂̔̓͑͊͊̀̃́̍̌̂̆͑̐̓̀̈́́̒̓̑̍̂̈́͊̽̔͋́͌̑̀̄̋͒̅̐̊͑̀͋́͒͆̑̎͑̊͛̍̈́̀̋͊̀̃̎̔͗̂̂̎͌̂́͂̓̉͊̂̃̑̂͊͗̋͋͊́̐̑͂̏̅̇̔̄̑͒͐͊͘̕̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠s̵̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̛̛̤̝̙̝̦̰̩̠͈̘͍͔̰͇̗̲͙͉̲͕̫̩͙͇̠͖̱͉̰̣̟͕̩̣͉͓̜͚̦͇͉͚̦̫͍̻̪̣͓̬͓̬͙͙͓̝̹̯͇̞͇̯͈̼͚̺̖̺͎̤̠̳̲̯͍̭͉͈͓̳͖̤̠̻̣͙̞̻͓̰̳̤̝̪͙̱͚̗̙̥̗̪͓͓̙̟̬͎͎̘̗͚͕͙̟͇̱̩̹̳̭̭͙̬̤̖̞͍͕̀͐͒̃̃̏͛̐̽̔͆̈́͑́͐̇̀̾͂͂̒̈͌̅̀͒̎̆͐̍͐͐̑̅̊̿̀͊̈́̇̍̈̄̈̏̊̌̌́̋̈̉̏̆̒̃͑̀̽̀̈͌̿͗͐̾͐̍̈̽̆͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̛̛͓̙͓̹̬̭̼̠̗̫̪͍̠͖̼̯͈͚͉̤̞̼̖̤̙̼̯͉̟̬͚̜͓̬̖̺̯̣͎̲̩̼̖̘̲͔̘͈̘̩̘͚̹͙̲͚̜̫̺̜̜̬̪̹̣̼̫̣͍͓͖̩̫̬̣̮͈͖̠̯̳̗̝̗̖͇͈̪͉͈͚̫̯̟͓̠́̐͐̉̀̈́͛̇̈́͐͆̀̑̇͗̈́̍̔̉͊́̏̓̒̑͌̈́̏̊͗̈̈́̊̓͐̀̒̐͆̽̎̃̌̀̌̊̌̿̏͑́̽̿͊̅̾̊̈́̇͂̿̔̒̏̐͗͆͊̈̀̀̊̓̓̑̎̍́̎͊̌̓͛͑̐͒͗̀̋̈́̈̽́̏̈̂̀͒̑͒͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅn̶̨̛͉̗͚͚͙̻͖̟̱͙̲̝͉͓̦̯̼̘͔̩͔͈̣͍̦̖͚̈́͛̄̌͑͌͐̀̍̔̆̊̈́̉̈́̐̈́̍̒̅͑̉͐̑̓̿̊̓̒͋̈́́̔̊̽̇̈́̽̊͊̊̅̄̎̿͑̎̿̄̈́̓͒́́͛̓̔̌̔̀̈́͋͂͌͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̶̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͈̭̥̼̖̭͉̘̖̤̱̥̺͓̬̰̤̭͇̻̬͙̙̖̩͈̤͎̭̠̮̘͔̞̝̠͓͙̪̟̙͕͍͔̜͙͚̣̳̺̣͔͍̤̝̫̤̦̪̹͚̦̩̟̟̭͕͚̗̤̼̞̰̹̩̖̼̩̫̹̙̭̭͎̩̹̪̠̟͎̻̮̲̭̯̳̦͍̗̟̺̻͕̺̰̤̪̞̰̙̮̙̣̼͔͕̺̮̣̜͎̳̪̬̙̫̱͈̜̙̰͍̼̯̥̙͓̦͖͔̹̮̤̬̳̟͚͚̪͍̜̐̏̽͌̎̌̃̉̓͌́̎̃́̈̌̑̈̋̑̆̍̒̇̇̌͗̐͂̓͌̓͑̆̉̓̎̈́̄̀̉͐̓͆͋͗̐̂͒͐̀̅̄̇͌̎͆́̈̎̔̾͒̄́̐͐̌̄͂̏̉̋͛̈́̉̉̈́̑̈́̍̒͒̾͂̍̀̀̌͆̀̒̆̊͋̓́̇͆̏̎̓̈́̆̍̈́͐͛̾̓̂̈̎̾̄̅̀̍̆̽͒̒͛̔͒̇̈̊̐̄͂̇́̒̽̅̃̈́̉͆͒͌̌̑͗́͆̈̆͋̍͌̂̔͒́̿̍̊̿̾̈́̉̈́́̌͊̈́̉̋̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̼͕͎̦̙̙̪̳̪̫͇͙͕͇̤̤̼̙̲͕̺̯̩͕̖̳͖͖͕͉̱̝̣̤͕̩̘́̽̎͋͆̄̋̋̔̍̃̏̔̉̎̀͆͐̏̏͆͗͛̒̈́͆̂̽̀͐̈́͒̈́̀̏͂̒̍̋̃̉̄̋̇̽̇̉̎̋̈̉̿̈́̔̀̅̈́̊̂̓̅́͐̍̈̈̐̀̽̄̓̑̂̾̿̿̒͛̏̈́̍̋̈̊͗̊̆͂̐̑̑̀̔̈́̍͑̄̈̌́̐̾͋͂̽͌̇̅̄̏͛̃͊̓͌́͊̈́͗̀̊̈́̈́̀̄̀͗́̅̈̌͒̂͊̑̂̍̂̇͐͐͋̋̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ,̷̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̛͕̦̼̞̠̖̳͚̜̹̤̲̜͉̘̳͇̻̥̭̱̝̙͉̻͙̲͙̼̠̲̩͎̥̻͚̻̙̝̥̩̞̠̥̮̣͇̻͕̬͇͍̗͕̩̘͔̠͕̠̙̼̺̰̱̠̝͓͈͓̣͙͈̬̮̘̝͙͎̯̪̖̣̱͕̬̣͓̞͉̥̗̦̙̫̠͓̠̣̬̙̱̟͕͍͎̻̤̣͔̲̜̥̰̥̳̺̖̬͓̬̬͖̜̪͙̘̗̰̪̯̻͍̮̟͔̱̦̦̩̟̮͙̙̰̪͉̉̊͂͆́͗̑̍̅̓͐̐̽̃̈́͗̅͆́̀͋̌̂̆̾̂̋̓͗̾̃̑̌̉̀̎̒͒̄̎̓̀̌̽͋̽̍̐͋̃̏͑̊̍̈̎̋͂̋͌͌̏̌̇̉̑̑̆̈́͒̅̿̋̈́̋̈́̀̈́͐͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͉͙̀̆̎͒͐͗͐̄̓̒̀̆͂̆͐̾̀̄̆̂͒̿̾̋͗̑͌̆̔̾̈́̉͆́͐̑̇͒̀̎̅́́̈́̈̋̄̈́̒̈́̎̊̐̒̂̄̿̈́̐̌͌̃̽̋̿͌̈́̊̏̆̈́̓̎́̎̅̃̾̽͗͐̈́̂́̂̇̏͗͊͑̈́̋̂̋͗̉̈̊̓̋̽̅͊͗͐͊̄̃́̈́̀͑̾͗͌̿̈̊̆̄̓̈͂̍̏́̉̉̑̉̀̀̔̓̐̾̄̑͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠į̷̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̲̖̳̬͕̬̙͓̞̺̯̗̰̻̳̙͚͈̜̤͇̜͈̥̗̜̜̟̯̟͖͍̥͇͓̩̘̖̜̯̻͙̩̟͈̮̲̱͕̟̯̤͔̱̘̙̹̖̼̠̙̬͕̙̹̰͕̬̲̪̖̖̤͓̟͇̦̳̹̼̟͕̘̪̹̟̘̟̼̗͕̠̥͉̞̳̲̭̳͚̙̤͚̹̦̫̬͖̹͇̘̭̞͎̼͍̦̹̪̜̲̮̩̮͎̥̪͔̣͖̩̱̫̯͓͉͎͕̣̼̺̻͓̗̩͕͔͚̱̪̲̦̲̯̯̳̻̘͚̦͔̺̥̯̩̤̼͉̙͇̭̻̙̗̼͙̊͆̍̃͐͆̌̈͑͌̄͒̃͒͂͌̏͊́̎̈͋́̄͊̆̀̀͒̆̿͂̔̆͒͗̑͆͌̅̒̈́̈́̋̐̀̊͂͆̎͗̀͂̔̽͒̆́̃̔̋͊̈̀͂̂̆̀̽͋̎̓̆̓́̾͛̑̀̽͒̇̈̄̎̂͒͂̏̂̎͒̈́͌̈́̇̂̾̐̎̀͆͒̒̊̽́̑̈̄̀̇̓́͋̽̓̓̌̏́̑͊̾̔̒̿̂͒̓̍̂̔̓̄̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̢̣̘̞̟͙̪͚̺̬̬̟̞̟͚͘ͅ ̷̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̭͉̟̱̗̠̜͖͇̰̗̟̞̼̙̺̜̙̤͓̹̤̜͖͕̥͙̣̻͖̳̝̙̗̤̼̲̺͎̜̻̯̤͉̠̩͍̳̯̲̹̹̀̉̍̃̑̾̓̎̀̅͆̾̿̅̽̀̈̿̾̓͗̿͐͒̈́̒̎̎̈̈̉́̄̋̿̄̋͛̀͗̒̀̋̈́̀̋͆̏͆̅́͊̒̽̐̐̎̅̽̀̊̓̆̂͆̅̔̃͑̇̓͆̔̈́̿̅̊͑̓̍͛̂̌̋͆͑̄͐̀̓̈́̍̀̏͗́̊̐́̅̇̐́̓̈́͑̽̈́̔͒̔̒̃̋͐̈́͌̀̊̌̋̑͒͆̅̀̀͂͛̿̃̅̊̌̽̆̐̽͌̀͑̾͒͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝f̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̱̣̖̭̟̯̗̲͚͍̱̼̣̀̓͛̋̓̉̍͊̈͊̐̐͊̈̈́͋͛̐̉̏̔͗̇̊̈̉́͌͋̅̂̄̿̔̆͒̂̑͛͊̈́͌͛͗̔̒́̽̄̿͊̎̅̉͛̒̌̃͋͋̄̇̓̀̏̿̉̃̈͐̒̾̏̊̎̈́̓̀͌͗́̑͗̀̀̓̓̀͂́̉̽̔̏̓̈͆̀̀̑̏̐͆̓͊͋̅̃͒͒́̑̽̏̇̀͑̀͗̋̔̽̅̏͒̔͒͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅạ̵̢̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̫̤̮̙̤̣̤͖̤̥͚͎̩͓̻̙̬͕͖̺̘̹͙̗̠̟̘̼̖̩̰͇͖̞̹̣͉̤̪̼̻̲̬̲͕̭̪̰̤̜̦̣̫̯͉̼͓̉̽̈̋̀̎͂͊̌̾̇̈̈́͌̒͑͗̎̔́̄͛̔͛̒́̒̈̋̅̔̔̾̓̑́͗̋́̄͒͆̀̃͛͋̔͊̓̎͗̾͂̒̒̀͒̂̄̃̒̊̏̊́͗͗̍̍͂̒̒́̈́͋̿́͂̀̊̓̎̄̈́̊́̄̅̾͐͆͋̋̓̐̓͌́͛̃͗̐̎̓̆̽͆͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠č̷̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̫͉͇̙̗̠͔͎̩̮̖̯̣̟̣̬̼͚̟͇̺͖͉͔̤̱̜͕̳͓̬͎̠̱̤̦̱̙̼̝͎̪̠̭̩͇͎̠̪̼̪̙̞͇̹̝͚̥̥̣͓̘̱͙̫̤̙͉̞̺͔̖͈͇͍̲͎͕̮͎̯̞͚̗̼̦̺̬̬̟͇͈̟͕̫͔͈̟͔̘̣̫͍̮̤̈́͋̂͑̔͗̎̽̈́̇͗̽̋̀͌̽͗̑̑̏̆̇̓̄̉̈́̉̀̓͂̌̓̇͂̀͐̆̽͑̃̐̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅt̷̨̧̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̻̳̭͍̜̞͖̪̝͇͙̦̙̞̦͔̦̮͎̭̲̺̳̙͓͓̞͇͍̖̟̫͚͓͉̝̫̠͎̱̝̖͔͚̗̼̦͕̫́̔̀͒̾̽́̈́̍̍̈́̿̆̌͐̾̈̈́͆̓͆͆̍͐́͆̀̒̋͌̋͆̒̀̈̈́̉̊͒͛̋́̀͋̆͆̏̾̆͛͛̒͗̀̂̿́͌͒̍̃͊̿̿̋̇͌̐͋̄͒̇̿͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠,̷̨̧̧̬̟̝̭̬̥̘̥̺̘̟̝͉̯̗̭̭̱̺̱̝̟̤̻̺̥͉̣̦̳͕͚̥̺̭̮̭̞͇̘͙͇͔̹͖̫͚̼̘̝̙̹̫̣̪̝̼̘̠͎̘͕̆̈́̓̓̔̂͆̎͂̌̃̅͋͛̐̓̋̈́̇̑͑̂͒̀̎͐̓͆̍̋̓̃̓͛̑̎͛̄͋͛̃̀̌͂́̆́̊͂̀͒̿̓͒́̍̿̀̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̝͕̳̠̬̣̭̞̻̠̼̻̲͉̼̠͓̙̻̜̞̪͍͖̗͙̩͚̩̟̮̳̳̟̦͔̥͕̼̖͓̻̬̫̣̥̭̗̗̲̥̥͉̙͙͉͉͍̬̘̹̗͛́͋̍̊̌͛̋̋̐́̎̇̒̉̃̆́̚͜͠͝ͅͅd̴̢̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̛̬̦̠̫͈͓̞͖̱̠̘̩̼͎̲͎͎̪̫̖̩̭̞̠̖̬͈̻̭̝̲͇͎̠̺̰̱̩͔̤͕͉͉̜̳̥̳͙̻̘̣̙̭̫̞̹̼͈̲̯̟̟̰͈̩̦̗̣͓̳̱̐̏̈́͑̊̓̈́̎͊͗̿͆̐̀̒̿̊̀̐̓̉̔́̀̔̑̈̐̍̊̌̒͒̅͐̈̈̏̄̌̓̀̔͌̊͐̃̋̽̈́̀͊̈́͋̈̂͆̈́̆͂̉̽͒̍͌́̄͋͌̃́̈́̈̂͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅr̶̨̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̨̢̡̨̨̢̺̰̞̹̩̯̖̩̹͍̞̪̮̭̣͉̯̞͔͈͚͔̦͖͍̜͙͎͎͓̝̦̤̭̘̩̯̝̺̹͇̳͇̲̙͍̦̼̥̪̬͔͈̘̱͇͇̱̼̰͕̹̱̥͙̙͓̮͔̙̲͚̦̮̞͍͕̻̯̫̖̜̤̦̘̬͚̠͉̙̻͓̘̳̤̠͖̘͙̲͇͙̼̱̱̣̼̺̜͇̙͉̤̤̼̬̠͇̩͙̪̞͚̱̣̖̭͚̣͎͎̗̠̟̮̋̀́͊̾̔͆̒̔̆̏͐̀̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̴̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̟̱̯̣̱͉̮̝̦̝̩̳̞̭̙̼̖̣̤̙̖͙̲̱͙̯͎͙͓̮̖̜̪̘̬̟̲̤̖̟̳͎̱̪͔̣͔̓̑́̏̒̃͒̐̀̽͑̂͂̇̀̑͊̍̋̒̏̌̀̌͐̀̌͋̀̇̄̋̐̿̎͒̓̽͂̀̃̇̒͐͑̏́̒̽̈́̎́̈͗̃̒̃̀͗́̐̐͊͗̃̓͗̂͑̌͑̿̾̀͒̽̉́̒̊̈́̀̎̓̄͗͗̀̔͒̈́̓͊̾͆̅̓͒̓̍̿́͑̎́̑̄̄̋̾̿̃̿́̍͂̍̔̏͐̓͗̌̒̈́̈́̐͊̂͂̈́̍͊͋̀̇̿̐̊̓̉̓́̈́̅̅̊̈́͒̇̃͌͊̎́͌̇̎̍͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅg̵̢̤̯̽̂͒̾̅͌͊̓̿̒̑̆͂́̂̉̿̆̿́̈́̿͑̍̃̓͛̂̆̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͠s̶̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̢̛̜̟͙̭̘̯͓̲̭̤͍̲̩̩̬̩̞͉̜͙̬̗̣̯̟̺̱̱̪͙̦͖̟͕͕̠̣͈͔̪̻̼̖̯̩̝̥̲̫̬̙̞̗̲͇͔̲͎̦͙̝̳̙̱̳̬̭̞̺͔̮̭͖̮̺̪̜̟͔̗̬̹͓̥̯͎͇̝̣̣̦͇͓̲̺͚̗̥̬̥̺̲̪͓̱̱͇̤̜̮͚͇̘̙̗͕̳̠͙̥̲̤̿̀̈́̓̃̑̇͋̄͌̈͛͂̃͂̔̆͋̓̽̾͌̋̀̈́̃́̽͂̑̈́̈́̕͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̛̛̹̬̭͚̣̗̗͖͎̣̇̽̿̇̈́̈̍͒̅͌̈́͋́̃̿̓͂͗͆͐͊̋̂̀̋̎̋̈́͋̅͂̎̑̔̾̆͒̌̑̓͊̾̊́́͋͗̎̽̆͐͐͌̒͂̀̾̅̉̓͋͆̓̈̈̈́̎͒̉͂̎̈̋́̈̽̽̉̊͋̎̌͑̆̎̄̀̈́̃̀͊̎̅͌̈́̇̒͋͒̏̂́̆̐͋̃̈́̒͂̄͗̓̄̾̿͗́͌̊̔̅͛̏̏̄̈́͒́̇́̀̈̍̂̒̏͗̓͗͑̈́̌͂̽̄̏̾̀̒͐̌̊̎̈̑́̇̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̨̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̛̥̺͈̘̣̦͙̙̼̞͕̳̬̞͍̱̙̲̣͈͔̜͔͓̖̟̙̥̫̥͉͓̭̭̥̠͕̱̯͈̣̱̮̳̪̝̼̬̺̤̙͍̳̲͙̞͈̳͎͕̻̫̺̗̭̺̹̻̗̙͓̗͍͍͇̺̯̪͎̙̩̣̗͍̮͙̙̙͈̥͇̼͉͇̦̬͎̱̫̻͖̟̫͔̠̱̟̠̟̙̮̼͈̹̞̬̟̩̣͉̜̲̟͓͚̮̘̱͚̥̝̻̯͕̣̘͒͗̔̄̉̒̅̍̿͌͊̌̔̾̌́̀̍̿͛̈́̈́̅̄́͌͆͋̔̅̋̇̈́̈́̐̄̃̃͆̅͑̒͒̈́̃͂͒̉͐͂̒̉̀̽͌̃̈́͛̽̈̀̈́̒̀́͑͗̀͑̓̐͂̓͒̾͆̓̈̓̀̈́̏͑͋̄̏̆̾̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̡̨͚͚̳̦͎͔̤͈̩̰̬̗̞̙̪̰͈̮̹̩͚̩͎̩͇̬̻̤̱̯̯̭̞̤͇̺̠͉̼̥͇̞͔͙̯̮̫̬̦͖̦̺͉̲͍̫̮̬̺̖̼͖͕͔̟̗̞͍̯̦̩̙͈̹̻̞̝̣͕͓̖͍̱͚̝̬̪̠̺̫̮̮̫̙̮̗̩͕̻͉̲͎̮̯͚͓͉̞̫̙̜̦̗̲̼͕͔̫̫̮̦̗̭̱̖̩̻̫̙̥̻̩͔̬̗̳̱̥̪̺͓̪̥̫̓̐̃́̓̀̀͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̛͔͓͙̯̘̦͕̠͇̪̺̗̗͕̰͈̹͓̺̬̪̩̼̗̞̺̪̺̲̠̳̗̜͙̪̭̖̺̖̩͙̗͕͇̼̮͙͙̟̮̮̩̼̹͇͈͕̘̭̗̯̥̣͙̦̹̲̗̞̞̯̤̭͎̩̯̠̼̪̫͇̭̬̬̤̹̬̥͉̟̘͓̠̬̻̤̮̙̟̯̙̭̗͎͎͎͚̗̫͕̲̈́͂͆͋͆̋͒̇̀͗̌̾͒̇̿̾̀̆͋͆̒͗̉̆̋͊̈́̇̓̅̑̋̎͋͆͑̒̒͗̾̀̃̀̓͊̓̔͆͂͒̓̋̇̄͊͑̽̎̈̀̈́͋̈́̒̑̊͗̈́͂͌̈́͋̄̂̓̎̈́̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅự̸̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̧̧̙̤̜̳̝͍̪͉͓͇̰̙͇̗͙͕͍̣͓̦̭̳̭̣͔̞͚͖͍̲̹̦̹̱͖̖͎͔͕̰̯̮̜̣͙͚̜̪̝̭̦̦̭͙̭̗͕̗̙̱̘̮̮͈̦͖͔͎̙̟̻̱̼̠̖̥̞̜̘̻̲̦̗͕̘̺̞̤͔̍̆͊̎͊͂̈́̉͊͌̓͂̒͗͊̎̇̿̈̑̈́̌͑́̊̈́́͊̑̈̑̀̾̍͛̐̿̌̓̈̀͐̇̍̌̊̿̈́̓̀̓̊̋͐̈͆͛̏͘͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅģ̷̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̛͖̥̪̳̖̠̗̯̟̙̲͇̟̭̰̟̝̲͚͙͓͉̮͎̠̭̩̪̭̲͎̟͈̳͓͇̪̟͓̪͎̯̻̼͇̯̦͖̮̞̺̲̝̗̤̞̗̥̜̠̣͍̞̘̦̞̦̰̯͈̝̰̣̝͚̯̻̘͔̘͍̠͎̘̙̰̲̗̝͔̥͖̙̤͇͓̱̰̮͓̙͔̱͓͕̞̠͖̤̭̼̤̩͙̺̱̻̠̙͇̦̹̫͚̜̝̳̗͉̹͚̲͊̊͑̑́̊̃̾̐͛͛̆́̓̈́̑̇̆̐͐͒̏̄͋̈́̒̆͑̽̀̿́͆͑̌̂̉͒̑̿́̽̍͑̆̏͑̏̋͐̽͋̀͛͋̐̂̃͂̈́̂̀̽͊̆̄́̌́̈́̇̈́͌̄̀͊̏͐̑̊̍̀̈́̇͌̈́̽̈́̿̌̈́̓͑̇̒̃͑̓͒̈̓̏̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̸̡̢̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͇̜̺͕͙̱̗̘̻̜̱̦͍̦͔̯͇̜͇̭̜͈̲̗̫͇̼̫̗̯͇͇̝̱̩͙̠̳̰̲̫͚̮̲̬͕͈͎̰̣̩̖̯̜̠͓̼̰̜͈͖͙̬̳͇͓̣̻̺̯͖͎͔͔̗̙̮̦̜̰̠̘͇̳̟̜̬͕̲̜͉͇͔̥̩͚͉̼͑́̏͆̋̏́̏̾͛̍̋͛̃͑̊͋͗̀̆̌͌͒̈̋͑͛̃̾̈́̂̀̎̃͑̇̐͒̓͗̂̈́̃͒͑̈́̓̓̋̈́́̿̄̄̂̋̌̈͋̾͌́̆̍̅͛̎͛̈́̑̊͗̋͒͋̽̅͊̈̈̓̑̇̂͑̀̈́͆͒̈́͂͛̇̑̑̿̽̋̊͆̈̈́̂͋́͐̋͑̄͊̀̒̂̾͒͊̅̎̄̅̋̃̿͊̌̈́̅́̓͗̈́̋̽͒͐͑͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̲̲̱͈̩̞̭̜̜͓̠̳̎̑̇̈́͐̌̓̈̀̀͊̊̓̆̎̃̊́̀̀̋͆̅̄͒̓̈́͒̋͛̾͛̍͂̀͆̅̋̌̀͌̄̍̀͌̑̇̍̈́̈̊͒̏́́̒͆̓̎̆̿̒̔̀͌̋̓̎͆͂͒̀̆̆̽̅͗̒̀̿̿̄̀̿̐͗͐̏͊̊̇͛̈̈̀̓̏͂̅̍̏̅̑́̓̀̅̌̏͌̓̎̈́͑̐́̀̊̀̽̂͑̏̀̋͆̾̏͋͌͋̓̉͌͂̄̆̄̽̄̽͗́̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝d̷̢̡̢̢̧̛̦̤̻̼͕̣̠̜̳̘͖̮̤͈̺̣̠̣̞͚͔̜̖̜͙͖̻̙̦̯̜̼̲̹̟̺͖̯͕̼̙̻͍̹̙̱̠̫̣͇̗̞̰̫̝̭̮̤͕̟͚͇͕̙̖͓͙̜͇̘̜͚͖͈̼͉͎͉͚̬̫͈̺͂̓̎́́́̓̌̊͋̇̈́̀͗͑̎̌̎̓͆̔̓̐̑̏̽͒̀̏́͊̉̇̎̎̌̑̃̍̽͒̀̑̈́̐̋͑̽̓̄̿̉̈́̊̆͌̑͛̉͂́̾̏̀̍̈́̿̐͌͌̀́̏̊̆̐́͆́͒̉́̉̄̽̓̽͑͊̃̃͂̒̍͋̔̈̇̇̀̇͗̌̔̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅǫ̸̨̛͚͈̙̹̙̻͚̠̳̼̜̣̫͖̝̭̟̹̤͕̞̘̼̆̉̉͐͐̈́̇̈́̐͆̇̓̀̀̌̀̎̌̂̽̈́̍͂̈́͛̎̈́̈́̈́̇̊̓͛̑̉͒͒̈́̍̕̕͠͝ͅ ̸͔͍̙͉͚͍̪͕̫̰͊͜n̴̡͚̪̤̗͇̘̯̭̱̮̦͙̝͈̣̼͗̾̈́̾̒̌̏̑̋̂̊̓̈͐̓̄̂̾͌͜͜͝ͅơ̴̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̞̹̙͓̰̟̺̖̪͖͎͎͚̳͖̟͖̗̞̗̹͈̩̠͎͍̪̦̯̗̭͔̜̬̲̪̩͔̮̱̮͚̭̭̪̭͙͉͕͖̳̜̙̫̺͙̤̟͎̭̪̪̱̞̮͈̜̗̜͍̺̹̬͇̮̖͈̹͓̤̤͔̰͍̪̳̻̖̳̠͓̪̙̗̠̭̱̹̫̠̞͉̝̼̗̼̬̯͚̦̺̙̤̹̞̳̠̝̘̼͔̭̠͆̋͛́͌͂̃̍̀̀̏̐̽͐̉̊̊̾́̎̿̓̾͛̿̉̀́̃͆̓͋͗́̉̐͗̍͗̆̓̇̇̄͆͊̎̍̿̒̃͌͗̀̀̐̽̾͗̈́́̀̓͛̾̄̊̽͌͌̐̏͐̑̄̐̄̈́̉̀̅̏̋͑̓̈́̍̑̾̆͆̽̉͊̒͗̂̏̾͒͐̆̍̄̌̆̓͗͐̊̓̇̔̈́͗̾̌͛̒̆́̌̿̃͗͛̾̆̃͛̍͛̋̎̅̔̈́͂̀͌̿̑̅̓́͐̄̋̿͂͐̎́̈́̽̀͊̇̈̉̿͊̌̈̽̽̀́͛̎̑̅́̍͆̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̴̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̧̛̘̻̞̟͇̠̻̝̜͔̥̜̦͈̰̤̘̭͎̠͙̹̹̹̝͙̘̳̰͚̮̱͎̭̲͕̻̺̫͍͖͎̼̳̼͖̣͙̻̖̪̬͕̬̦͍̠̪̫͉͉̜̖͍̠̮̦̦̞̟̫͈̯̜̮͍̰̹̪̭̞̳̙̜̹̪̫̮̣͓̙͍͙̥͚̥͚̲̬͉̣̬̠̣̱͙̪̲͈̥̤͓͇͓̰̫͚̪͕͉̫̙̰͕̙͔̪̬̰̱̣̫̩̥̳̱̭͓̄̓̆̈́̏͗͌͗̍͊͆̐͊͒̆́͂̓̐̊̂͗͑͂̍̂̈́̎̎̋͊͐́͐̊̃̄̍̌̾̾̾̎̎̀̓̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̡̧̡͔̞̯̱̘̺͚̭̥͕̺͉̠̲̮̥̭̲͍̫͔̪̙̞̰̘͔̞̯̲̟̙͍͔̰̱̙͖̥̦͍̳̰̰̦̖̜̮̺̠̟͍̣͖̪̮̮̗̻͉̮͇͉͙̣͚͍̹̣̰̪̲̜͓̤̩͔͔̲̯̞̱̤̭̱͚̫͖͉͍͖̜̮̺̫̳̼͔̩͈͙̫͎͇̱͈͓̮̮̦̩̬̬̟̇̏̿̓̔͐̀̉͂͌͜͜͜͜ͅͅų̸̡̢̢̨̙̣̭̞̜͚̯͕̣͉̠̤͍̠͈̫͈̫͇͚͍̘͉̱̺͔̺͔͉̣̟͍̤̂̆̒̈͗͋̔̾̿̃̅̅́͋́͆̇͂̀̓̂́͗͌̃̿͐̌̄̓̈̍̉̓͂̃̍̉͆́́̔̅̈́͛̀̊́̈́̇̄́͌́̈͆̌̈́̉̐̅́̈̀̎͒̌̐͐͗̂̏̋̇͊̾̂̐̽͛̋̆̈́̋̒̿̍͒̌̃̀͊̋́͌́̎͐̔̄̓̿̀̊̅͒̏̽̎̌̌͛̌͌̅̑̂͌͆͒͒̊̈͋͐̍̄̈̈́̄͐͛̿̅̂̇͑̔̌̿͗̄́̔͛̌̄̐́͛͑̏̽̀͋͊͑̀̎̂̈́̒̌̀̇̊̎͋̾͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝s̸̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̰̣͓͈̩͔̪͕̞̟̥̳̮̫̣̺̳̰̱͙̣̼̲̯̲̩̦̮̼̟̱̠͎̮̗̺͓͉̬͔̬̙̘̤̫̞͔̥̼̫̣̼̟͇̲͍͎̟̥̲͉͉̬͍̟̱̺̱͉͙̻̘͙͈̩̖̗͖̲͓̟̣͕̞͙̝̝͈͉̝̺̱͇̮͎͚̗̣̼̹͖̹̼̼͈̜͎̩̫̗̰̝̫͙̬̹̖̈̀̃̏̅͌̔̾̀̌͆̔͒̈̇̑̿̍̇͗̈́́̀́̑̅̌̇̄̎̇́͗̃͛́̃̾̾̄̃̉̀̀̈́̓̑͗̓̔͆́̂̅̇̋̄̇̃̃̂̆̅͐͂̎̽̀͋̋͊̑͑̓͋̑̃̿́͊̆̽̊͗͌̃͋̇̃́̒̊͗̋̓̈́͒̈́̏̾͊̔͌̾̎̊̀̏̄̈́̿̈́͆̿͒̂͗̍́͆̌̈́̔̈͂̃͐̈̋̿͌̆̀̍̈̌̄͛́̈́̏̌͆͂̉̋̈̔͒̇̅̾́͒͑͗̆͑̽̀͑̎̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅư̷̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̛͎̰͙͇̻͔̠̥͕͎̯͓̤͖̩̠̩̗̭͇̝̫͈̖̩̮͈̺̞̙͔̫͚̲͖̣̯̰̱͎̘̜̦͍̖̪̥͚͚̱͚̺͕̘̹̯̮͚͕͕̤̥̱̝̼̻̖̗̤̠̤̜̭͓̬̮͈̟͓͕̖̬̫̱͈̮͔̣̥̖̠͙̘̺̪̼̜͖̟͈̣͓͕̩̬̖̖̯͖̳̖͙͕̙̗̙̻̗̼̬̞͍̥̯̗͔̺̩̤̬̘͔̪̜̭̫̝̈́̎̉͌̈̊͛͌̏̆̋̀̊͛͐̓́̈́̿̓̑̒̽̀̾̅̃̃͑̋́́̎̑̍͒̅̈́͂̋͋̏̈́͗̂̇̽͂̊̏͗̀̓̑̌̽͂͊͛͗̄̂̈̀͂͒̇͒̀͂́̅̒̅̀̎̑̓͐̓̑̄̀̂̿̔̔̎͛̈́͌́̈̓̈́͆̋̎̽̂̆͌̏̋̾̅̀̔̇͐͂̈́̓̃̀̅̔́͌̿̊́̀̈́̽̋͌͛́͊̈̏̂̃̈́̀͆͋̓̽̽̄̐̔͌̑̋͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅa̷̛̛̛̝͍̟̖͚̣̬͋̈̑̿͛̆̓̊͗́̎͋̓̏̇̍̂͐́́̐̋̊̍̅̅͛͂̐͑̈́͊̽̾̈́̿̈́̑̿͒̈̌̐̀́̾̏̉̔͐͗͂̇́͆͆͊̎͗͐͑͛̉̍̇̾̔̎͑͊̍͛̍̎̈́͐̐̽̀͗͗̅́̂̋͒̅̎͛̍́̍̌̐̆̋̈́̍̏̌̈͒̍̎̽͑̈́̀̍̀̽͋͗̅͊̔͌̍͗̀͐̉͌̔̆̔̍͗̆̓̊͆͆́͊͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅl̸̡̪̯̪͎̖͓̹̭̖̝͉͚̬̝͓̖̙̤̜͇͉̩͉̤̭̩̠͔̦͓̻͗͐̇͑͂́̍̓͊̿̑̊̈̔͜͜͝ͅͅl̶̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̢͚͇̯͇̼̘̯͙̦͓͖̙̘͚̣̹̦̮̼̠͙̖̻̲͇̤̯̯̼̪͓̲̤̟̱̦̺͖̺͚̙͇̣̠̣̥͔̼̬̮̗͖̩̞̝̱̞̦̖̫̞͇̘͎̟̬͕̣̥͉̭̺͎͓̜̺͚̫̦̬̳̞̹̦̯̯͖̩̯̺̱͉̺̥̳̞̝̯̘͚̝̩̬̦̮̗͚͙̪͉̯̣͈͙̺̺̯̗͍̞͈̘͙̭̪̦͖͉̜̫̯̥͓̞̤͔̳̮̜̹̙͚͍̼̰̰͎̘͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅy̸̛̛̖͎̳̗̠̦̟͚̝͎̯̅̋͗͗̓̏̐̀̓̑́͒͋́͂̈́̍͑̓̏́͋̉͐̾̑͌̈̐̑̏̓̒̀̀͆͐̽͂̎̅̎̌̽̀̌̿́̉̏͆̃̇̌̄̽̉̇̒̔͐̌͗̓͑̓̉̋͐̓͆̕̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̷̢̡̢̧̢̧̛̛̰͎̰̗̮͇̟͎̣̩͍̹͕̥̹̳̣̱̪̰͉̙̣̥̞̘̬̮̣͇̞̮̠̞̪̦̠̻̲̠̟̦̘̻͎̯̪̙̝̘̦͕̳̥̖̪͍̦̻̩̯̱͎͙͙̬̞̮̞̬̻̳̘͈̯̣͕̙̯͇͎͕͚̮̰̹͓͚̬͉̙̙̤̺̺̭̖̲̰͍͍͓͋̆̃̃͊̈̾̆̏̃̔̆̑̑̂̎̏̿̇͂̈́͊̌̔̒̒́̉̐̇͑̿̈́͋̔̒̄̽͛̍̾͛̽̈́̏̓̓́̐̀̏̍̿̋̓̃̇̒̀̔́̂͑͒̐̈̆̎́̈́̑̃͛͒̑̈́̄͊͋͗͑͂̄̅̀̄̅̂̓̈̀̈́͊̄̍̋͒̈́̌̌̋̊̑͆̐̂͐͛͂̃̾́̑͗̔̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅk̷̡̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̗̤̟̗̲͕͔͇̖̤̘͎͚͕͔͎̹̟̫̫̜̼͈͉̼͎̲͖͕̣̙̖̞̲̼̰̥̯̯̬̗̣̻̲̗̘̥̦͙̘̝̩̫̗̲̱͇̱͉̥͎̹̼̤̳̞̞̜̩̪̣̭͈̘̤̹̦̼͚͎͚̣̙͚̩̦̱̙̬̰̜̰̬̩̗̜̹̞͇̯͓͍̭̺͖̪͙̮̮̳̺̼̠̯̳̟̖̦̤̞͓̗̠̭̳̖͓̖̖̫̺̙̭̻̥̼͓̳̻̖̩̤̮͖̠͚̞̼̰͕̭͉̗͇͇̻̝̞̔́̈́̇͗̓̃̀̇͗̅̽͋̌̂̐̊͆̏̏͌̏̅̓́̏̆͛̎͋͊͂͋̍̓̃̾̽͒̌̎̈́̏́́͋͑͛͗̒͊̇̾͂͐̃̓͒́̅̈́̀̂̋́̇̔͊͒͆̋͊̽̀͂͒̽̂͛́̄̿͂̆͐͌̓̔̀̈̊̈̾̊̓̋̀̉͂̊͐͆̆̔̓̑̐̍̇̐͐̓̅̆̌̎̌̐̉̉͌̈̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̧̧̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̯͔̰̩̣͓̮̩͔̫͓̜̖̭̫͈̲͕̘̼͍͉̳̟̙̝͙͔͙̤̭͔̜̰͙̗̹̤͔̺͔͉̪̘̦͖͕͔̠̝͕͔͓͖̪̰̘̣̭͚̬͖̗̘͕̘̦͈͈̘̣͉̩̺̻̣̥̠͖͕̬͓̙̣͎̦̠͙̤͔̦͉͚̼̥͓̩͉̫͓̜̲͇̪̱̪͙̣̳̜̗̻͌̔̌̑͆̓̂͗́́̈́̓́́̀͗̅͐̓̋̀̇̊̈̒̀̈͌́̐͊̋͛͂͒̈́̔̇́͂̐̐̊͒͐͂̎̉̌̏̿̉̃̍̓̑͋̈̏̈́̓̃̏̂̈́̋͌͌̀̋̇̑̃̋̒̑͛͗̃̾̽͋͂́̔̋̿́̀̈́͆̊̋̽̓̿͒̑̂̌̓́͒̎̒̀̒͆͑̊́̑̀̅̈́̓̍̊̊̇̍̉͒͗̍͑̂́͑͋͑̊̀̍̎̊͊͗̇̉̆̊̓̄̾̍̑̇͋͆̊͑́̃̒͑̾̆́͐̉̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỏ̶̡̧̧͉̫̥̙̣͕͚̞͎͎̠̣̗̪͖͔͉̩͙̦̠̦͖̺̪̘̠̮̞̜̝͖͙͖̦̳̾͛̄̈́͐̄̊̌͂̉̑̀̊̌̾̒͗̓̚͜͝͠ͅẁ̷̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͔̦̰̞͉͚̞͎̫̝̲͍̣̟̟͍̠̺͕̦̳̭̗̲̬̺̼̙̗̣̙͖̫̥̻͚̤͔̭͕͚̦̰͙͙͉̖͔̭͔̞̪̤̭̩͈̠̙̖̝̥͇̙̮̫̳̳̬̞͎̱̯̩͇̯͚͖͈͎̩̗̼̼̞̖͎̯̦͕̤̜̭̜̺̞̫̻̯̥̺̩͈̹̝̰̬̯̙̤̤̈́̒̈́̓̐͒͋̇̍̈́͗̈͒̔͛͋̎͌̏́̀̑͐͒̍̏̊̀̐̎̂̉̿͌͂͂̂̆̂̎̽̀̌́̿̿̾͆̇͗͒͌̅̈̓͗̿̊͋̄̓̒͊̈́͊̎̏͑̒̈̀̍̿̈́̄̑́̏̇̊̈́̊̓̋͑͒̓̂̊̈̍͂̅̑̆̊͐̈́͛̉̑̍͒͊̂̈́͑͛́́̋͂̎́̅̑͌̉̏̊̒̅̄̈̌̋́̈̿́͐͂̑̎̐̐̑̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̨̧̧̡͇̥̝̳̪̫̖͕̖̜̖̠͎̬̫̻͚͍̞̞̰͓̩͈̲̜̖̳̥̱̘͕̠̪̩̣̰̮̥̣̮͎̺͕̳̰̗̫̻͈̺̗̩̥̙͎͔̭̤̞̗̝͔͇͎̦̙͖̣̖̤͈̣̗͍͙̪͇̱̺̮̺͖̹̫̬͉̭̫̯̮̣̞̻̥̯̲̼̦̩͕̘̗̞͔̟̖͉̦͓̻̻͚̮͙͓̟̼̤̪̣͓̝̤̂͊́̽̔̂̑̑̅̾̓͗͛̓͊̃́̇͌͐̅̀̈́͊͆̓͂̏̏̀̃̋̆͌͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅh̵̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̛̺̩̥̟̠̞̗͖̘̞̙̱̠̭̭̖̼͕̱̖͇̘̞̺̙͔͓̞̗̺͓̟̝͈̭͎̼̫͍͚̻̬̩̯̤̗̖̙̺̠̫̤̳̜͕͈̦̬͉̙̱̘̮̰̯̯̜̲̺̬̦͓͖̳̮̻̗̟͙͈̰̭̮̫̜͖͙̖̘̘͇̮̿̆̋͛̾̈́͆͂͋̆̈̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̡̰͖̰̠̗̱̩̼̼͙̠̩̠͚̺̙̪̫̻̙̲͇̜̟̗̦̠͙̟̏͗̉̀̄̀̉́̀̈́̃̒̉̈͆̀̀̑̀͂̐̽̀̀̈͂̒͆͋́͆̒̀̉̐̈́̂̌̋͑́̊͑̓́̎̋̈̈́́̅̈́͗̒̽̇̃̌̑̄̉͗͋̇̓͆͌̄̀̀̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅŵ̴̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛͉̬͙̺̳̼̣͕̞̺̱̤̺͔̼̟̝̝̘͎̩̪͕̻̞̣̻̱͎̺̦͖͇̳̟͙̗͇͚̰̩̫͍̳̱̦͓̯̤̣̞͖͇͚̖͈̤̪̻͔̥͓̞̺̻͇̻̗̠̱̗̘̥͖̲̹̗̼̫̰͓͇̫̹̭̯̜̱̹̩̠͉̬̫̟͕͍͕̻̥̞̞̮̥͙͓͍̻̤̣͉̘͖͕͔̞̖̺̟̟̜̻̫͓͍̠͈̻͓̞̞̝̖̟̤̝̪̫̲͎͙̥̞̝̳̭̗̦̞̪̹̰̹̳͒̇̒̾͗̂̐̋̇͂̑͌͋̀͋̃͆̿̈́̀̑̔̍̅͐͌͗͊̈́̓̏̇̆̾̉̓͗́̆̽̒̋̏͑̋͋̽́͗͗̋̐̎͋͌̇̉̆̏̄̅̌͊͂́̉̆͊̈͊̈́̌͂̇͋̋͗̂͑̃̀̐̌̆͊͐̽̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̰͇̘̱̘̗͉͉̯̖̱̯̩̭̣͙̫̹͍̪͎̮̖̗͇̬̺̹̤̫̫͇̫̳̬͈̮͓̫̖̮̬̯͚̗͈̹̦͎̬̫̤̻̰̩͎̘̩̦̯̖̜̳̖̮̘̳̜̝͍̟̤̦̥̘̜̝̝̻͚̰̙̙̱̦̰̼͍̣͔̳͖͖̹͖͙͈̎͌̑̅̔̏̅̈́͌̔̔̈̈̐̎̈́͋̽̉̓́̉͐̈͊͊́͛̄̋̋̈́̆̔̋̾̒̎̈́̆̎̈̇̂̔̈͛͋̊́̎̓̇̏̿̈́̇̐̍͋̉̈́̉̄̓̓̂̀́̌͑̔͋͐͗͗̿̎̈́͆͌̒́͋̃́̽̃͒̓̔̀̇̍͛͌̊̏̌̉̍͑̔́͒͒́͗͂̄̔̎͆̽̇̈́̓̀̍̍́͌̍̑̂̾̌̿̑͂͐̂͆̐̌̄̊͌̋̏̓͒͆̔̅̀̈̌̽̀̌͌͌́̇́̔̊͆́̀̓͆̾̉́͊͗̈́̃̾̈́͋̎̌̎́̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̶̡̧̛̛̛̗̙̹͇̪́̋͆̄́̏͆̓̈́͒͗̈́͆͂͂͊́̇̂̈́͊̎̀̏̈́̆̔̒̇̅́̏̈̈́̈̏̉͒͗̊̈́̾͐͛͑̏̈́̈́͂̿͊͐̽͊̂̂̔͒̃̀̂͂̀̑̄̅̊̎̓̃̏̂̎̾͛̒̌̀̆̓̀̀̒̑̇̒̿̿̽̎̐͋̅͒̊̅̆́̏̅̐̌̆͋̄̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅǫ̵̡̢̧̛͔̲͖̦̰̞̞̺̹͖͎͕̬̦͙̖̗̫̙̤̠͈̱͇͖̱̰̤̯͈͖͚͇͎̺̲͉̰̖͙̥̤̩̗̦̻̜̲̮͛̇͘͜͜͝ͅ ̵̢̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̛̘̯̤͖̬̰͕̲̟̟͍̯͓͇͚̠͙̞͍̲͇͎͙̪̥̠̝̩̝̦̟̲̯̘̟̻̞͚̪̖̘̠̱̰͈͙̣̱͍̱͕̲̰̰̭̘̘̬͇̠̳̥̭̣͎̻̞̤̞̺̘̜͕͙͕̪̖̯̤̲̭̝̖̪̟͔̖̻̹̞̫͇͉̟͓̭͈͈̱̠͓̜̲̼͖̫͖̫̻̤͎̠̯͇̥̯̖͖̖̠̜̼̤͓͔͔̱̘̝̝̦̖̗̟̥̻̭̲̟͇͕̞̳̺͉͍̥̜̮͔̮͎̪̰̹̺̜͕̞͔͙̓̃̌̇̑͂͑̀̐͆̈̅̋́͌͆̓̌̉͌̈̿͛̍̒́̐͆̑̄̈̾̊̔͒͆͂͒̿̔͂̐̉̊̊̓͂̍̇̓̆̾̀̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̢̧̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̛͔̬͎͉̺̩̗̖͙͈̰͍͈̲̤͔̲̖̦̞͚̭̝̺̯̠̯̜̣̺̪̦͉͉͔͈̥̲̜̜͖̖̠̝̲̯̱̪͕̭̬̜̺͚͉͙̥̖͇̼̠̩̹͖̣̜̞͓͇̖͖̻͚̪̣̪̩̬̘̝̪̮͎͔̬͙̖͇̞̹̥̩͈̘̹̼̬̠̹̙̭͈̪̰̙͎̼̤͔̩̞̬͔͎̘̤̖̻̫̖͖̞͉͉̬͍̺̱͍̤̻͔͈͎͍̺̜̫̀̉͐͌̿͊̓̒͒̑̈́͆̐̓̏̑̒̔͑͑́͐̾̀͋̓͌̑̈́̾́̏̿́̂̈́̿̐͛̓̌̑̅̿̏̈́̈́̽̓͆̃̀̓̊͆́̄͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅả̴̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̢̢̧̡̧̛̗̬͔̦͔̳̹̬̠̫͈̺̝͚̺̝̮̼̘̳̹̣̼̼̻̥̗̹̙̪̯̮̙͓̤͔͖͙̣̫̰̳̘͎͓͔̥̮̭̰͖̻͇̩̬͔̜̣̬̱͕̻̩͚͈͔̺̲̠͔͍̖̗̜̙̣̜̲̳͖̼̪̯̹͉̯͇̫̗̤͕̱͓̦̹̺̣̣̮̪͙̬̠̩͎̣̙͍̞͓̻̗̖̠̼̖̺̦͍͎̬̹͖͓̲̹̓͂͐̿̋́̐͌͋̑̽̍̄̊̂̃̿͆͒̓̅̊͌̿̌̀̈́̾͋̈̃͑͛̈́̅̍͛͊́͐̑̿̆̇̈́͌̅̎̓̿̆́̆́̽́̔̓̓͛̓̄̑̈́͂̊͐́̊̋̆̅̓͆̽̊̈́̓͂̈́̓͆̐̐̅̋͋̓̇͆̓͗̈́̂̈́͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅl̸̡̨̧̢̢̧͈̘̖̦̼̻̹̦͇̫̩̲͔̮̘̦̪̯̗̼̻͔͕̺̻̯͔͔̗̞̗̥̰͍̭̦̹̪̜̬̣͕̞͈̱͓͇͕̘͖̳̂̀̂͑̃͂̎͌̓̈́̔͗͋̓̒͛̊̓͆͋̍̾͊͌̇͜͝ͅķ̴̨̧̨̢̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͕͖̪̹̱͕̝̰͓͚̟̞̱͍͔̘͇͓̭͔̣͇͖̼͔͍̜͖̞͓͉̰̜̼̙̲͓̪̠̮̳͙͓̝͉̪̣̜̩̰̪̣̠̼̖̘͈̦̤͎͇̻͎̤̫͉͎͓͉͎̺̖̩̤͖̟̙̳̻̻̩̬̩̜͙̼͇̯̺͓̩̝͕͖̲͎̣̺͖͎̪̥̻̟͚̬͓̝̻̙̤͈̜̼̺̫̜̪̘̠̖̟͚͗̈̏͑̓̌̐̽̌́̌͛̄̊̂̐́̀̂͐̌́͋̾̑̊͐̋̆͒̃͂̀͊̔͌̈̉̏̑̈́̊͆̇̈̿̈́̐̊̓̃̎͛̾͛̈̇͆͆̀̊̓͐͌̃̽̈́̀͌͑̇̅͂̾͂̄̅͆͑͊͒̊͌̏́̀̏̾͂̚̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̛̦̙̬͉͕͕̮̖̠̟͕̣͎̟͚̯͍̺͖̝̺̝̤̮̭̰̲̞̝͍̫̜̺̖͇̰̳̙͔̼̘̙̞͓̟͇̘̜͖̙͍̝̟̹͚͓̬͓̳̥͚̠̬͎͉͙͓̙̬͎̰̘͍͎̩͈͓̙͈̺̼͈̠̺̖͇͚̪̦̰̫̘͕̳͙̮̤̝̞̙͎͉͓̱͓͉͎̳̝͍̺͕̟̺̱̲̖̪͓͓͔̬͉͚̳͇̘̝̟̜͚̝̙̬͈̝̥̣̬̭͔̲̜̦̬̤̺̘͖̼̜̹̝͎̠̬͙̰̹͖̘̠͖̂̿̈́̐̉͑̓̀͌̆͋̀͗̑͋̒͊̅̓̑̄̿̉͐̊͂̓̄̿̽̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅư̸̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛͕͉̯̤̝̘͙͔̺͎̼̱̤͖͍̯͙̤̗̘͓̦̠̻̠̱̮͍̜̦͚̬̝͔̠̠̲̺̬̰̭̮͍̜͙͙̼͉̱̣͖̥̝̻̳̻̟͓̫͇̼̜͉̥̰͓̯͍͍̪̲͔̲̟͔̝̬̣̩̘͍͔͉͎̰̜͉̮͓̞̯̯̦͉̤͔̪̟̪͍͉̣̝̮̥̰̣̬̻̼̜̗̪̺̺̼̬͍̥̼͓̬̠͈͕͉͍͇̯̣͎͔͖̤̼̻̮̽̾̿͑̂͑̐́͆̆̑͛̔͒̈́̈́̋̎̃̑̀̅̌̅̿̈́̒̑̔́̾͆̍̇͐̑͂͛͊̌͋̇̓̈͆͊̀̋̀̉̽̉̈̿̒̓̐͊͑̒̍̈́̓͒̉̃̓́̉̂͒̍͆̿͑̎̽̈́̓̄̅͛͐͆͋̓͋͊̋͒̄͒̂̎̾̐͆̓́̌̋̅́̽̆̓̀͌̈́͛̔̽́̎̽̆̀̈́̓̽̈́̐̃̋̊͗͑̽̋̆̿̑̊̍͌́̇̾̊͛̋̉̔̐̏̍͛̽͋̉̅̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̭̖̥̦͎̫͇̺͎̪͉̭̲̬̦̳̜̹̞̼̩̰͉̯̩͙͚̦̘͓̮̖̝̩̟͚͎̲̲͔̘̞̰̠͔̦̩̣͚͎̻̹͓̩̮̜͕̱̞̥͕̱̼̜̲͚̻̮̼̠͍̼͓̠̫̼͎͍̭͚̫̤̝̺̥̲̞̭̪̙̥̮͖̥͇̱̲̭̪̦͍͖̺͉̮͇͉͓̘͇̱̫͕̪͖̲͈̣̯̪͉͙̫̱̙̘͉̜͖̗͍͓͕̼̘̥̗̤̦̻͍̞̻͉̹̺͇̘͔̣̥̘͍̦͔̱̖͙͖̦̙͖͖͉̝̻̟̩͖̮̼͉̙̰̳͐̍̇̅̎̄̽͗͆̿͑͑̇̈́̇͑̋́͒͋̎̂̄̇̽͊͐̓̒͗̈́̉͋̈́̍̈̒͛̊̓̓̉̉̉̈́̓̌͊͋̈́͛͒̈̿͗͌̃̊̾͑̎̈́̓͑̓̈́̂͂̈͒͌̀͛͋̈́͋͗̂̒̃͛͐͌̂̓̄̇͂̏̏̒̏̓̈̎͗̈̔̔̿́̈̒̆̏̊̀͊͌̅̆̆̂͆̈́̽̓̉̈́͂̓͆̊͛̓̄͂̈́̂̆͋͆́̾̐̂̈̆̂̀̈͊̋̅͋̃͂̈́̒̾͋͛̒͗͒̓͊͂̽̈́͒͛̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̦̞͍̮̩̬̉́̈́͛̂͒͊͂̌͌͛́̍̃̿̇̀́̃͑͌̒̍͌̒̑̐͌̈́̀̄͗̿̐̎̔̆͒̈́̂͑̿̇͆̔̿̊̀̆̊̆̀̄͌́̾̃͆̑̽̇̂́͌͛̐̐̓͌͆̓̎͂̍͂̑̿̄̆̈́̀͌͛̑̽́̓̿͊̏̍͑̊͐̉̌̌̎̍͊̏̉̀̏̓̄̄͆̆̿͌͌̓̑̔̈́͋́͛̉̉͛̂͌̓̏͑͒͐̊̐̂͂̆̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͠e̵̛̛̟̝̱̭͑̈̎̈́̾̈́̓́̎͋̅̓͋̊̋̌͐͂͌͌̋̎̾̌̃̀̀̽͆͐̀̄́̈́͗̽̌́̄̔̉̑͐̒́̽̔̿̋̀͂͗̓̽͗̀͐͆̌͊̓̍̉̏́̀̎͋̂̀̿̍̌̓̉̉́̿̔͊͌̒̆̈̎͐́̊̋̀̌͛͑̓̐͗͂̈̃̈́̑̈́́͆́͛͗̚͘͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝s̵̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̢̧̩̜̳̮͎͈͔̘̖͙̳̞̖͍̰͍͉̙̻͎̖̥̟̲̜̰̞̭̞͔̖̻̱̹̼̣͚͈͓̤͍̙̤̫̝̫̝͙͚͍̼̼͕̗̭͈̭̫̰̬̙̮̜̲̗̭̩͍̼͈̺͔̪̭̲͔̗̟̪̼͈̮̩̣͇̝͚̹̙͖͚̳̺̜̱̺̼͚͓̟̖̞̳̜͈͖͈̖̞̼̦̺̹̫͕̲͈̠̩̙̰͚̬̮̺͍͉͍̭̩͍͙̱͆̀͑̐̎̄̐̒͆͋͗͆̉͒̅̐́̂͌̇̇̈́͒̌̃͂̿̉̀̇́́͐̊̋̎̾̕͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅs̷̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̧̻̟̙͇̮̱̹̳͓͉̦̞͉̣̩͓̗͚̱̠̖̩͈̣͕͈̭͉̮̘͓̺̠̟̰̦̟̙̱̳̱̙̦̱̩̖̟̫̘̖̰͍̰̤̩̙̰̯̣̭͓̺̫͈͎̻̲̯̲͔̻̠̼̩̲̼̙̜̝̤̞̙̠͚͎̞̹͈̻̠̥̟̩̙̳̣̲̲͖̣͖̠̲̠͚͙͖̰̳̟̩͓̜̭̺͈͈̼͓̙̱̲̲̹̩̯̝͚̮͍̮͉̝̳̰͓͉̣̫̖͔̙̘̣̞̖̩͙̳̼̘̟̱̪͕̆̊͒̍́̽́̉̒̈́̉͒̊͑̄͆̽̐́́̇̿́̎̈́̓̑̅̀͒͌͊̕̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̹͓̺̜͕̟͇̭̪̲͓͍͓̱͇͚͎̞̖̩̯͇̩̯͍̦̮̱̭̟͔̼̠̟̼̤͚͉͍̲̭͚̗͇̺̘͍͉̟̫̣̱̪̬͎̗̖̜̠͙̖̗̥͎̘̯̰̯̖̮̝̺̳̭͇̗̗̞̯̥̟̥̩͓͚̭͙̣̺̯̰̭̝̜̯͎͖̯͖̻̪̦̹͈͚͊̃̍̽̾͂̃̊̿̓͊̂́͊̀̐́̋̀̓̆̐̄̀̀̿͒͛̾͑́͂͛̂̓͂̐̎́̑͗̀̉̄͂̀̆̍͂̓͂̊͋͑̇̐͊̈̐̈̓͐̎̌̃̄͂̏͂̍͂͒̊̑̋̉̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅy̷̨̢̨̧͍̹̬̲̝̳̰̙̣͇̙̭̹̘̝̼̰͈̦̤̻͍̤̜̟̱̩̥̳̬͍̜͖̜̭̬̪͎͍̝̘͇͍̟̺͍̹̘̗͓̥͈̤͓̟͔̱͇̱̻̭̹̻̤̗̭͕̠͈̥̪̗̺̖̯͚̪̳͕̼̼̺̺͉̤̣̹̥͉̜̪͈͖̺̩͕͈͙͇̜̲̅̏̉̎͒̽̇͋̅̀̾̾̓͑͑͒̔̚͘͜͜͜͠͠ͅơ̷̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̬͚̘̪̤̮̙̗̬͙̲̗̮͕͓͔͉͍̜͕̤͍̜̩̲̩̞̬͚̮͙͇̥͍̫̗̘̙̙̜͍͖͙̗͖̰͇͉͕̜̖͓̳̟̗̮̺͇̣̲̣̥͍̙͔͕̰̘̞̲͖͈̫̫͚̣̦͍̗̲̱͉͖̹͚̘̻̹͉̻͍̲̪̝̮̦̥̗̩̮̣͈̯͔̟̳͓͔̩̯̣͔͖̞̩̜̫̦͙̠͔̪̝̰͚̫̳̰͑̓͊͆͂͂̔͐̂̽͌͋͗͋́̎̎̆̊̔̈́́́̑̉́͆̊͌̓̔̈́͒̄́̇̏͗̀͛̂̐̐̎̊̑̅̓̔̿̓̉̆̐̔̇̂̒͗̓̽̀̌̅̋͛̋͐̇͒̏̿̉͑̄̉͛͑͒̎̀̒̑́̆͋͂̊̈́̈́͗̆́̊̀̄̌͊̋̌̅̾̇̃͗̆̑͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅừ̸̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̡͔̳̳̬̻̱͓̯̩̘̟̯̤̤̭̠̬̥̣̣̳̥̥̖̬͓͙͙̹͍̰͓̝͇͓̣̞͎̝̮̹̣̭̖̩͎͈͚͕̮̳͍̬̣͓̜͎̲̝͓̞̜̩͎̖͍͖̥̯̱̬͓̟̤̣͍̞̳̙̬͉͇̲̯̥̺̺̙̦̖̰͚͓̲̞̜͙̻͕͕͚̬̖̥̘̰̮̺̺̟̬͇̜͎̻̫̖̲̦̦̠͍̭̲̙̙̻͎̼̠̭̙͔̳͔͓̱̪̳̯͓̺̜͖͔̬̟͙͍̪̬̞͙̩̰͍̳̮̲̺͖͇̠̯̱͔̦̫̯̮̜͙͛͒͒̑̑͋̌̆̀͂̿̂̀̉̎̂̀̿͂̇͑̈́͗̋͗̎̓̇̀͑̌̋̚̕͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̨̧̡̧̛̫̳̙̼̮͖̦͉͈̦͕͕͚̤̹͖̲̘̱̮͈̟̲̪̘̞̮̥̺̼͇̘̥̘̖̠̪̮̙͕̩̘̟̳̼̟̗̼͎̱̥͎̥̩̼̺̟̖̣͔̳̮̗̩̉̊̈́̓͐̇͛̽̇͌̀̆̍̑̂̌̐̊͐̊̇͐͐̿̍͐̀͒̅̃̂͒̌̉̓̉̋̿̈́́̐̚̕̕͜͝ͅͅr̸̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͓̲͕̺̰̼̯̼̖̪̜͙͉̟̖̙͙̜̣͍̠̰̮̜͓̩̱̤͚̹̪̲͔̺͖͍͉̠̱͔̖̝͓̭̜̲͎̝̯̗̜̪̥̺̜͍͉̣͍͖̤̲̹͎̻͓̬̟̳̣̳̰̖̭͈̻̞͉̳̩͇͇͇͎̬̩̭̥̯̗̰̩̝͚̙̦͇̙͇͉̱̺̳͕̰̥̘͚̦̟̫̳͇̖̘̦̩͇̝̣̦̹͔͕̹͈̲̪̙̗͍̣̺̳͔̘̤̓̈́̊̉͗̏͗̈̏̿̓͊̈́̓̾̒̈́̆̈́͋͊̈́̂̀͊͛̅̉̀̋̂̇̆̅̾͆̀̒͋̂̐͂͐̅́͋̀͛̉͛̽̓͑̃͒̈́̒̍̏̄̐̊̊̆̈́̆͗̈́̍̎̃̉̒̉͑̒̑͒͌͒̈̈́̄̃̂́̈́̆̑͂̉́̀͐̍̋̆̍͋̓͒́͒́̒̔͌̋̑̈̓̾̌̊̎͒̎̇̒͂̆͊́̎̾̒̑̀̌̑́̎̈́͒͛̾͑̈́͒̊̋̀̽͂́̉̔̀͂͑́̀̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̴̡̢̢̛̛̛̤͈̗͖̞̜͕͕̦̟̭̬͈̠̜̺̱̱̬̪͚̥͓̼̯̼̳͇̬̫͖̮͙̝̰̞̹̫̥̩̖͔̗̬͕͓͍̥͖̦̬̼̜̰̝̮͇͇͖͕͓̦̳̤̗̙̹͇͉͖͇̻̹̬̭͍͈͖͚͇͎͓̼͚͍͙̲̣̺̮͚̖̱̥̭̯͖̫̰̻͙̫̤̹̹̯̼͚̙̫͚̳͙̮̰̠̪̫̍̔̒̒̊̊̍̔̆͋̏̌͌̎͐͑̒̓̍̒̀̊̔́̐̇̀͌̎̏̈́̽̎͋͑̅̄̉͌͂̆͒̋̌̔̆͐͗́̒̉̓̊̔̄̍̍̍͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̖̱͔̣̺̙͍͔͓̙̪̣̹̳̪̘͎̰͎͇̣̞͍̠̮̝͖̫̪͚̮̹̲̟̺̫͎̰͓̰̣͚̩͈̘͌͐̀̿̃͒̒̀̈̾͗̃̔́͊̔͒́̿̉̌̏͒͗̏͑́̅̂̓̈́͊̔͛̐̽̓̅̑̑̽͐̃̍̐͆͂̍̓͛̔̄̄͑̉̀̒́͗̀͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅá̷̢̢̧̛̛̘̯͈̥̲̠̜̣̺͕̼̤͖̰̦̯͕̥̝̜͎͖̟̗̹̫͉̲̭͍̞͙̪̟̻̬̠̙̞̘̞̱̪̗̯̿̌̎̆̓͆̀̑͗̄̉̓͗͋̆̓̈́̾͑͌̔̔͋̋͌̊̇̐̑͊̑̇͛̉̆̈́̈́͋̓̎̅̃́͗̌̌͆͂̀̑͛̅͋̋̀͛̈́͐̌̈́͌̀͑̑̈́͛̌̽̋̍̂̃̆̓͗̈͆̑̈́̃͋͂̑̇̽̓̍͒̈́͂̉̓̏͌́͐̈́̈́͊̀̏̂̇̓̌̎̅̋͒͋̿̓̅̽̀̐͆͐̄̇̆̅̔̈̔̄̆͒͆̓̔̂͑͆̅͂́͌̈̈̑̋͆̈́̑͗͐̂̄̈́̈̉̆̐̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅĺ̶̢̨̨̧̨̗͖͍͖͓̖͖̹̥̘͚͕͉͔̠̻͚̮̪̼͆̉̉̍̔̀ŗ̸̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̢͕̯̜̯̟̟̺͎̦̹͇̩̗̲͉͓̼̯̪͎͓͕̲̩̰͉͙̤͔̱̳̰͙̯͎̬̳̜̖̗̤̩͓̞̯̻̙̼̙͕͕͉͖͔͍̫̙̲̞̲͚̮̭̜̯͔̲̗̙͖̻̲̹̦̟͎̤̪̥̠͓̹͍̣̥̱̜̙̯͕̤͈̟̝͈̳͖̮̦̱͓͕̺̯̮̱̝͖͉̳̹̦͔͌̉̈́̄̾̿͆͂̈̎́̏̓̄͂̄̈́̈̅́̈́̾̓̎̊̄̓̏̔̓͒͛̌̀̀̀̆̀̓̓̎̅̋̾̔̾̌̇̋̀̋͛͆̋̀͆̐̈́̏̇̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̮̼̻̤̞̳͎͉̖̬̞̜̝̠͖͚̬̭̩̗̯̯̭̞̩͎̘̲̻̭̼͈͛̿̔́́͂̃͑̉͋̈́̏͂̊́̍̈́̓͗̈́̐̽̆͋̈́͐̎̿͋͗̔̓̀̈̎̀̀͗̈́͑̈́̓̒̾͌̈͛̋̈́͗͌̈́̉̌̐̇̋͆̅̃̈́̊͌̈́́̋͐́̓̀̀̿͐̈́͑̇̓͐̒̃́̃̔̑̍͑̆̍̒̄̌̔́̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͠ă̵̡̡̢̧͚̪̟̤͈̣̰̗͙͖͍̼̳̹̫̘̲̩͉͓̠̫͖̪̪͇̳̙̺̙͚͍̼̣͔͔̝͔̰̝̬͍̣̖̖̲̞͔̯̱̪̪͕̩̖͕͇͙͖͙̬̮̙̦̥̝̘̞̲̦̟̘͚̠̥͓̜͙̺̞͇̹̩̣͕̣̰̩̲͍̖̮̗̻̪͊̄͒̾̋͗̈́̌̋̂̊͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅd̴̢̨̧̡̨̛̦̟̦̹̭̬͉͕̣͚͕͚̣̮̠̠͓̹̬͔̟͕̻̰̼̘̯̲͙̦̬̪͖̺̺̤̰͕̫̤̩͎̱̬̦͙̲̺̬̣̥͕͊͂̆́̀̌͊̀̐̏̆̇̓́̓̎̓̚͝ͅẙ̴̢̛̛̖̰̲̰̦͇̹͙͎̇͗̈́͌̈́̅̓̀̄̽̍̃͐̓͑̃̌̀̀̈̈́̑͊̽͌́̄̈́͐̎̓̏̐͌̓̎̓̐̔̽̃̿̅̓͊̒̏̽͋̀̾̆̇͆͗̍̊͌͌̈̋̃̽̀̋̄̂̿̊̀̃͑̓̔͗͊͗̀͑̂̓̈͂͌̂͐̎̆̈́͒̀̏̿́̀̔͑͌͆̔̏͑͂͌͒̅͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̡̢̡̛̛̛̣̞̩͎̮̦̹͖̗̮̹͇̰͖̘͉̰̟̄̂͛͊̓͐̍̀͐́̈́̄͂̄́̅̋̏̊̈́̐̆͂͂̀̋̽̀̔̈̐̓̓͊̏̎́̾͂̎͋̊̓̀̏̍̆͗̄̈́̇͌̽̌̽̒̌̌͒̽̋̌͛́̆̓̏̔̌̄́̈́̂͑̎̉͑̐̒̄̾̃̔̃̓̓̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝ǫ̸̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̮̫̤͈͓̠̗̙̪̲̟̲̭̰͎̥̝̺͕̮̩̫̟̮̖̗̦̭̪̤͈͔͓̥͕̭̳̻̺͚̞͓̜̙͍̮͈̙̱̥̦̥̟̲͖̞̫͇͎͊̐̍̇̅̓̄̊̓̏̅̈́̂̎̓̃̾͂́̄̈́̓̓̌̆̌͐͊̑͗͐̔̈́̍̈́̂̽̾̒͑̃̋̇̈̔̇̅̇̎̐̍͋̽͒͂̀̐̂͑͂̅̒̎̏̂̓̄̿̀̏̎̌̐̉̓̅̆̎́͆̅̓̔̈̽́̄̀̿̽̀́͐͒͂͐͂̃̈̿͛̑͐̇̃͗̍̄̌͊́͒̾̈́̏͗̄̀̓͑̓͛̀̈́̐̀̇̈́̈͐̍̂̽̈́̎͌̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠n̴̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̢̡̞͖̖͕̻̦͖̜͔̻͚̝͕̞̭̗͕̲̦̳̖̜̣̺͖̥̬̪͉̙̙͎̠̙̞̼̠̯̳̪̼͖̭̣̘͍̤̱̖̰̬̳̣̙̳̰̦̰͔̠̺̝̫͖̫̟̣̼̹͕̩̾̄̌̋̔͐͆͆͒̉͑͆͛́͑̅̽̏̑͗̓̾̉̐̄̒͌̕͘̕͜͜͜͠ͅ ̷̧̢̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̦͍̥̦̞͔͙̬̼͓̠̹̮̙̭͇͈̲̫̻̤̙͚̹̩̖̹͕͍̟̯̦̜̞̲̬̣̞͈̠̲̮̝̙͎̲͇̩͔͖͙̗̳̇͋̐̔͋́̍́́͛͌̅̐̃́̓̆͌̄̅̋͌̔͗̄́́̿͑̔̆̃̈́̎͛͌͛̈́̐̉̏͌̐͊̐̋̆̇́͛̂͗̾̎̒̌͋̏̈́̏̊͗̒̐̿͌̇̓͂̀͒͂͒͗͗̋̔͛͂̏̓̐̆̐̓̅͌͌̅̽̏̈́̈́̐̓̋̆͂̂́͗̈́̒̈́͊̿̈́̇́̅̍͌͂̈́̈́̉̌̿͛͊̊̾̋̃̇͊͛͒͆̾́̀͐̈͐̀̆̀̈̽̍͌͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅṯ̴̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̳̮̠͉͈̥̲̥͚͚̼̥̪͇͙̝̣̤̞̥͇͉͔͓̜̠̤̘̹̺̣͇̲̪͚̟̖͕͉̤̻͍̠̖̻̖̤͈͈̝̺̗̹͔͈̪͚͈̫̟̙̝̘͖̜̙̥̹̹̝̙̦̥̰̯͉͚̭͇̰͚̫̱̞͈̪̝̺̤̼͍̩̄̐̾͒̓̌̀͐̈̓͒̏͊͌͂͐̃̿̾̏̉̏͌̌̓́̏̄̈́͂̈̑́̈́̃̌͑͛̽̈́͐̈̎̊͒̽̿͛̌̓̈́̈́̊̀̀͌̂̋̋̈̄̿͗̍̍̆̄̀͋̉̄̇̄͋̾͆̎́́̈́͊̇̀͑̊͛̎̆͑̋̋̋̔͛̔̊͋̈́͋̓͑͆̃̅̍̏̍̂̾̾͛̓̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḩ̸̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͙̯̦̗̰͚͉͈͎̤̤͕͚̹̟͙͓͈̟͔͖͙͍̣͎͚̲̰̰̲̟̼̻̩͚̮̖̻̜̙̫̠̬̰͈͖̮̙̥̦͉̣̩̬͙̗̬̜̝͕̱̦͉͔̙̳̻̲̙͇̮̠̗͈͈̝͕̝͔͓̻̩͓̻̖͓̯͕̯͕̦͍̺̹̜̺̦̥̼̲̩̦̙̜̮̤̝̻͍̞̩̞͓̭̬͖͖͚̩̰̫̩͕͓̗̲̜͕̺̒̿̾̂̓̄̂͒̊̀̀̅͑͑̀̑̾͑̒̇̐͗̉̽̎̄̊̽͊͒̾͛̎́̓̊̄͂̇̾̍̓̈̀̿͛̀̌̋̽̀̃̋͂̅̎̈̒̄̋͛̑͌̏̈̽̾̇̀̎̊̋̈͑͌̂͆̽͑̇̃̽̂̎̽̽͑͛̽̅͊̽͛͌̽́̒͑̄͑͂̀̾͋̂̄̾̃̇̂̇͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̵̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛͚̞̘̖̖̗͙̱͎̬̟͔̺͕̦͙̞͉͇̩͉̗̭̣͖̘͙͔̙̜̥̮̭̹̼͕̗̘̥͙̤̦̖̝̳̳̞̭͈̼̰̱͈̫͍̲̣͙̮̻͍͇̞̟͓̜̦̗̖̩͍̟̣͖̲̲̰̥̞̪̖̩̼̙̝̜̼̙̳̩͎̭̳̜͍̰̝̫͕̱͚̫̬͚͈̫̜̩̱͇̯̝̝̼͙̻̫̈́͒̆̌́̏̔͐̉̇͒̈́̀̊̋̀̽̎̌̅̃̐̾̈́̐͆͒̏̉̍̈́̊̅̍̓̑̓͐̀̃͒͗́̅̅̾̄̾̅̇͑̓͆̽̾̌̂̍̾͋̓̎̒̆̈́̿̒̂̾͐̐̃́́̄̈́̎̓̄̅̇̍̎̀͌͆̊̃̍͆̉̐́̾̍͌̒̂̋͆̉̓͌̒̇͗͗̃̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̡̢̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̬̩͔̜̣̺͙̠̙̫̫̟̟͚͖͉̪̪̥̻̜͙̭̲̜͙͉͖͚̲̘͓͉̖͉̹̬̬͎̣̟̜̲̥̪͍͇͔̥̦̪͚̙͕̮̗̱̙̙̟̯̙̰̜̦͓̩̱͉̼̠͕͕͓͉͈̜̺̘͉̤͖͎̭̩̭͉͉̻̣̹̺̪͖̠̻̼̣̪͔̩̻̤̲̙̙͕͔̪͕͙͉̬̰̩̗͎͚̖̥̳̱̙̘̺̯̞͛͋̉̍͌̽̀̆̈́͜͝ͅͅͅ.̵̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̛̩̺͇̰̺͙̜̠͖̤͔̝͇͖̖̙͓̞͓͙̠̤̼̜̟̯̙̻͙̖̣̥͉͎͚͙̼̠̗̟͉̗̞͓̝̰̝̻̳̯̝̳̼̙͖̗̻̫̮̝͉̖̘͚̝̲̖͈̤̮̙͎̫̼̥̦̳̗̖͚̮̝̻͎̰̗̯̱̹͈̬̗̠͙̹̹̬͇͚͎̮͎̯̮͇̫̞̟͉̦̯͔̫̱͈͇͓̬͇͇̲̰̠͇̳͎͇̓́̀̑̇̿́̆̀͒̀̎̃̃̈́̍̾̄̐͆͗̊̌̏̈̍̄̒̈̋͋̾̒̊̐̆̌͌̓̾̒̔͌̐̅̈́̆̾̈̍̃͌̾̓̄̿̏̂̓̊̋̈́̈̉́̇̅̀̍̉̅̀̃̇̈́͑̀̅̉̇́̃͑̍́̈́̏̍̓̇͊̀͊̃͗͐̊̓̔͗́̒͌̌̿̑̐̈́̂̀̑͂̏̊̋͒̾̔͒̆̏̃̂͌͊̒̈́̂̓̊̅́̈́͗̀́̉̑̊̈́̌̃̈́̀̈́̄̇̒͆̈̉̂̑̓̇͛̀͆́̏̏̒͊̓͊͆͊̇̀͑̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̠̃̈́̈̂̋͂̌͒̇̒̅̔̈̒̍̌͑͌̈̋͛̍̿̋̃͐̋̌̑̑̀̊̇̆̂̽̾̓̑̾̊͊̀̎͌͒͂̏̓̆̀̄̓̂͑̽̔̊͂͆͌̓͂̆̿̓͐̂̔̉̽͛͑́̎̆͐͋̇̍̇͋̔̒̾͊̔͒͊͗̋͊͋̽͛̆̒͑̇̐̒̔̒̈́͛̋̌̈́̆̈́̔͌̎̅̉̄̊̿̊͗͒͊̓̔͛̄͗̊̌̒̀̿͊̈̌̓̍̈̿͋̈̐͊̔̌̋̔̈́̐̓̄̈́̿͛̉̍̇̍͛̈́̃̈́̈́̈́͒̂̅̈́̿́̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝  
̷̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̢̨̧͍̞̹͎̦̼͓̻̠̖̳̠̱͚̺̻̮̮͔̳̲̻̺̮̬̹͔̳͔̰͇̞̩̝̮̟̪̘͔̮̤̖͙̺̱̲̳̫̬͚̺̣͓͖͖̤̲̥̝̼͍̠̟̹̣̘̰̱̪̘̲̮̙̣̻͉͚͇̖̺͚͇͉̣͎̗̝͚̫̱͔̞̞͕͖̘͓̞͔͔̰͖͚̟̻͈̪̹̲͇̲̞̥̮̼̙̦̦̺̲̦̙͎̟̠̗̹̮͇̫̰̞̂̄̃́̋̎͊̊̐̃͂͘ͅͅͅ  
̷̨̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̨̨̛̖̰̩͙̹̩͖̖͓̺̙̪̺̭̟̮̠͚̱̙̠̹͔̹͉̘͚̝̻̠̳̣̯̮̬͓̤̗͓̬̯̙̞̥̭͎̘̹̩̦̦͙̬̮̯̖͉͖̺̼̪͈̠͕͇̳̤͉̙͚̫͓̠̠͙͎̲̠͈͉̖̣̙͖̗̤̹̪̯͕̜̜̺̟̹̬͕̭͓̠̞̫̘̻͓͎̯̥̲̙̙̟̗̼̥̺͈̲̦͖̠͔͙̰̫̤͉̻͖͓̳͉̙̟͙͔̪̜͐̂̑̔̃̿͋͒́́̓͆̄̆̐̐̏̄͐͒̽̌͊̈́̓̂̌̃̍̋͐͑̽͋̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ"̴̨̨̢̧̨̛̛̖̩̭̼̫̞̘̪̺̦̝̮͓̪͔͕͇̠̪̹̳͔̖̹̮̦̤̪̬͙̙̠͕͚͙̼̙̬̘͚͓̠͕̫͉̫̟̯̬͖̜̄̆̈́̐̾̈́͂̀̒̑̍͊̌̍͌̊̎͛̌̑̐̈́͋̒̀̆͆̽̔̀̓̎͌̎̊̄̓̄̆̈́̆̽́͌̏̇̄̏̓͗̋̈́̾͂̍̆̐̊̌̔̈́̋͒͑̒̔̓̆̂̀̈̿͋̃̂̆͌͌̄̈́̐̏̔̿̋̒͑̇̓̽̒͑͋̀̋͒̐͑́̿̒͌͊͛͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅW̷̨̡̧̡̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̠̥̲̺̼̲̬̹̱͙̠̫͖̜̳̳̙̮͎̳͎̱̯͎̝͕̪̘͔̣͎̘̗̠̩̠̺̯̺̰͎̼͇͈̰̱͚̖̳̗̰̮͕̼̪̰̟͉̊͒̾̐̈́́̉̿̆̅͂͋̍̓͑̓̔̄̌̅̽̑͒̎̀̊̓̏̾̅̈́̈́̍̿̎̓̅̈́̿̃͆̀̃̋͊̾́͒͒́̀͗̆̂͆͒̇͆̂͆͂̔̀͒̆̽͌́̒̅̃͆̾͑͊́͐͌͊̽̄͋͒̇͛̂̉̉́̍̄̆̈́̄͂̈́̆̊̉͑̇̌͗̽͊̀̏͑͐͒̀̇̀̑͗̈͛̋̾̇̊̇̾̋̈̅̉̑͑̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅḩ̴̨̧̨̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͔̞͇̥͈̱͍̝̬̠͇͖̲̙̯͖͕̠͕̭͕̭̣̳͕͕̞͈̠͓̬̠̩̭̖̱̖͉̼͕̠̯̮͍̭̱̼͔̞̦͔̺̝̗̟̪͇͔̠̞̤͔͎̘̪̳̯̟̺̬̘̺͈̣̗̳̯̣͖̠̙̩͕͈͖̮͎͇̩̙̬͈̣̳̭̞̺̬͇̠͎͖̥̖͓͉͓͓͈͔͉̰͍͖͖͈̪͇̼̦̘͕̻̱͚̠̬̬̯͙̪̼̞̥̟̥̮͐́̏̈́͒͛̅̽̿̃̅̉̈́̐̾͛̉̇͑͐̄̽́̓̈́͌̎̈̇͒̈́̇̒̄̿̓́͌̽͛̔͊̈́̊̐͌̈́̊̇̈͆͆͂̎̒̓͆̓̇̒̈́̌̒̽͂̇̾̓̒̎͒͛̓̿͗͂̀̾̃͐̈́̒͛̋̈́́͒̓̈́͌͊̅͛͛͌̏͐̅̐̋̔̽͂̎̅͒͛̐̇͗́̌̔̏̉̈̔͒̃̐͆͊̍̾̋̆̇͐͛͌̌̌̍̋̄͗̾̽̂͒̏̓͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̛̛̛͙̗̝͔̟͎͙̘̣̫̥̭̠͚͖̬͔̠̟̘̖̺͇̪͉͈͔͖̣̟̦̹̙̞͓̙̘̼̼̞͓̪͎̫̙̳̟͓̪͖̠͕̹̺̺͚̖͓̘̖̲͖͇̰̺̩̗͎̝͉̭̦̖͚̘̭̬͇͎̻͙͉̮̲̮̠̼̺̫͚̣̳͚̞̖̙͙͈̗͖̭͖͚̬̻̟̥͉͋̾̿̃̃͌̉̓̋́̐̍̂̊̀̅̋̐̆̀̈́̽̋̾̒̀͑̓̑̓̏̍̎͑͌̇́͐̀̑̂͋̆͋͌̎̒̀̌͋͊̓͛̇̅̉̏͆̿̐̽̃̎́͑̒̒̎̒̅̃͑͆͗̄̀̐̃̏̉́͐̔͂̆̌̅̂̀̒͗̊̓̓͆̒̇̿͛̌͛͋̊͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̢̢̩̥̖̝̪͈͎̹̥͙͙̼̩̣̞̰̹̗̫̯̟͔̪̳̯͕͉̳̪͈̻̱͍̤͖̜͚̠͓͙̖̣̥͚̩͎͇͖̟͓̟̖͖͕̱̮̃͛̿̔̂͊̽͒̃͑͊͊͑́̃͐̑̅̄̿̒̃̽͛͑͗͆͋̽͐́͒̾͐͑̅͌̐́̿̑͂̾̀̍̋̒̆̐͐̋̂͐́̆̎͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝ę̵̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̫̫͇͚̹͕̯̟̙̟̝͎̭̤̤͎͕̹͔̥̞̣̫̜͓̘̜̣̥͕̳̼̙̙͎̣̹̜̩͙̲͍̰͙͕͍̘̟͎͓̮̟̳̪̱̼̼̺̣͈̮̤̗͓̘̟̟͈̱̜͎̪̤̫̝̳̜̯̝̺͙̼̖̰̮̟̼͉̠̤̦̰̝̼̝̼̱͕̱͇̖͚̗͇̠̬͕̟̲̰͍̦͕̯̫̱̙̦̯͈̰̬̼͇̮͙̗͈͓̘̦̻̥̩͎̳̹͕̫̝̱̬͎̬͈̦͕͕̱̹͈̝̪͕͚͍̖̪͎̜̩̪̪͕͈͙̘̗̯̣̼̜̣̙̌́͂́͂͛͋͆̀̏͒̑͗̊̿̀̀̇͛̆̇̒́͑̐͋̆́̅́͗̌͐̎̅̀̃͛̑̀͛̍͛͒̃̂̅̽̇͐̎̔͊͊̔́̆̎͑̓̈́̂̒̈́̐͒̉͛̔̇̀̃̔̀̏̊͆̀̉̿̑̈̉̈̀̋̾͆͆̔̈̇̄̒̄͊͗̆̉̔̋͆̐́͛̒̓̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ'̵̢̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̛̫͉̘̖̝̦̗̺͎̥̩̭̺͚̘̗̘̝̻̗̳͕͉̼̜͚͖̩͕̖͙̯̦̱̩̤̠̠͉̝̝̮̥͚̞̟̖̜̯̞̟̥̖̼̱̮̦͍̠͋̄̀͂̑̎̾̅̓̎̓̐͒̃̑̌̃̑̈́̌͊͗͗͒̎̂̇͂̽̐̑̅̎͐̔͐̐̂̽̑̽̿͐͋̊̅̂͌̓̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅs̶̡̧̡̱̘͔͉͕̜̬̤̘͇̪̼̘͇̰̹͈̤̊̓͑̋̇͛̅̀̓̈́̄̀̿̌̄́͂̓̆̂͊̎̀̏̇́̂͗̌̑̈̈́̍͋̀̀͐̽͋͊͛̐͛̓͆̇̅̽̾̄́͒̈̆͂̎̎̇̋͛̾͘͘͘͠͠ ̷̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛͇̠̘̜̬͇̩̣̰̫͓̭͓̟̪̝̩͍̭̪̰̖̰͓̹̭̙̜̣̥͈̲̘͔̺̥͓̥͚͍͔͚̬̦̗̖̪͍̮̗̺̘͈̰͈̮̫̘̖̪͓̘̝̯̦̮̝̲̱̜̘̣̦̟͖̜͔̦̥̯͎̻̾͑͛̿̾̒̎̈́̉̾́̌̈̃̆̋͒̀̐́̾͛̏̓̌́̈̀͂̏͛̀̉̀̀̂̓̾̓̈̈̎͑͆͗́̾̓̽̀̅́͛͌̈́̈̌͗̒͐̈́̊̇̅̎͒͋̐̌̐̐̈́͆̅̑̽̾͊͆̆̽̐͗̎͛̾̈̉̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅt̸̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͙̘̦̘̮̼̖̹̟̬͚͓̻̝̙̻̫̰̮̜̙̖͈̺͎̳͖̦̘̭͓͚̭̳̮̦͔̬̠̩̩͍̭͉̫̲̰̘͖̻̣̟͙̩̠̩͖̺̻̱̱̩͇̫̞͓̤̘͕̣̱̩̝̥͎̺̣̥̬̞̲̫̝͉̣̠̲̝̹̭͕̗̠̰͙̬̬̹͙͕̯̝͎͇̩̻̱͇̝̫͕̖̗̹̤̪̠̙̹̟̥͇̻̤̺͕͇͇͓͓̭̭͔͚̹̺̮͔̙͎̞͓̫̻̦̻͇͔͖̲̲̭̓̃͋͋̌͑͑̋̑͂̅̀̓́̍͗̄̀̂̓̐̌͆̓͆̇́͌̓͌̆̂̍͂͛̎̀̓͐̍̂̿͛͐͗̐̓̌͑̂̇̈͆̈́͗͛̈͛͋̓̀̌̈̏͂̂͛͑̐͑̀̒̔̅͑̌̓̉̊̉̽̉̎̔̄͗̽̆̊̈̿̎͋̍̒̾̒͛̃̓͊́͗͗͆́͐͌͑͌͒̀̂͗͐̈́̽̀̏̄̔͂̈́̄̉̌͑͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḥ̴̨̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̛͉͓͚̗̟̘̺̗͕̻̦̤̹͙̝̣̮̪̼̰̲͖̺̘̤̙͖̣̹̼̻̦̫̮̝͕̞̰̥̟̹̱͇̲̜̠̯͚̹̺̼̲̯̞͇͔̣͍̳͔̬̼͍͚̫̞̥̜͈͇̟̞̺̮̟̼͔͈̭͕̯̠͇̖̥̥̱̗͇͔̣̫̹̟͙̙͍̦̺̣͍̫̻̮͍̲̲̬̯̟̖͔̬͍̑͐̉̔̀̐̂̈́͌̐̀͛̃̌͊͒̈̔͆̎̽̅̓̔̈̾̉̆͒̒̃̑́̃̐̃͆̅͌̅̀̊̈́͊̾̊̓͂̍̍̈́̅͌̎̑̔̉̈̀̆̓̂͂͌̓̒̆̆̓̓̃̔̂̉̉̆̓͆͒̈́̒̆̄̈́̂̉̌́̈́̓̾̓͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ë̶̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͖͚̖͇̫͈̟̣̙̫̲͚̬̲͓͚̘̻̲͎̪͎̣͈͙̪̞̫̜̗̰̠͖̭̖̤̤̱̙͚͎̼̼͍͓̹̙̬̗̼̖̟͖͉̭͍͍̖͈̠͚̰̱̩̥͇̣̲͓͙͉̥͉̼͇̺̼͈̱̣̜̰̞͇̲͕̳̩͖̺͙̻̜̯̝̹͕̟̮͉̙͎̙̺͈̫̟͕̣̩̳̺̦̝̖̪̲͕̦̺̙͚̩̰̜̳̰̤̤̳̖͚̱̫͉̘͍̞͇̗͖̳̦̪͙̤̭̰̼͍͓̭͎͖̠̜̩̰̞̬̰̗̟͕̬̠̦͉̫̳̺̠́͐͗̈́̄̀̿̀̽͗̓̀̓̏̾̎̔͋̏́̂̊͊͗̈́̓̉̑̈́̊̏̅̇͛̍̊̾̔́̓͋̿̔̒͐̽͒̿̇̌͑̌̉̽̿̒̿͐͒̓̀̃̿̓͌́̏͊̎̏̏̍̆̇̀̿̐́̿̐͌̂̔͒̀͛̐̏̍͊̃̾͐͒̾͒̎̎̒͒̆̏̈́̅̈́̌̾̒̽͊̑̾̄̀̒̍͋̐̈́̾̀̈́̓̀̈́̊͌͋̈́̋̏͒̇̇́̽́̓̊̂͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̲͓͖̻̜͈̝̹̱̮͔͙̤͙̫͇͉͖͎̙̣͙̻̣̞̟̖̲̣͉̖͍͖̞̳̘͇̤̹͙͈̖̖̹̪̜̩͉̬͕̤̬̤̲͍̠̝̗͍͚͍̝̮̙̼̺̱̼̬̫̗͙̝̪̞̥̮̱̭̮͓̀͊̎̑̓͊͐̀̿̈͑̅̓̅̾́̿̅̓̽̒̈́̈̽͆̍̃̏̅̅̀͆͗͗͂̀̐̃͋͋́̔͂͒̇̾͌͒́̒̋̎͗̃̅̽̽̎̉͑́̄̀̔̅͊̾̽͛̍̎̾͊̉̏͋̇̇̋̍̾̉̾̈́͒̔̾̂̿͑̿̋̂́̀̇̑͂̎̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̸̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̱͕̻̯̹͍̝̭̥̤̳͎̖̬̫̱̬̭̟͇͇͓̳̮͇̜̗̹̙̪̬͎͍͎̦͔̘̭̹̠͙̥̱͓̙̪̺͔̻͕̤͈̙̪̫̣̖̰̳̪̞̲̳̠͕̭̳̥̺͍̼͙̙̟͓͚̺̘͎͈̭̥͈̖̠̟͕̝͔̣́́̾̑̔̍̈́̃̄̂̀͛̋͒͛͑̔́̔̏̐̀̀͂̑̇̉̏̌̀̔͛̾̊͊̋͛̑̏͌̇̀̈́̀͊̾͛̌̉͂̾̈͑̉̿̅̀̔̄̈́͂̓̑͂̓̇̑͊̊̀͐̿̉͌̄̍́̅͑͗͑̌͋̒̂͊̆͆͊͂̊̿́͌͑͗̑͊̓̓́̃̍̏̑̀̑͗̈́́̂̈̈́͌̿̓̃̓̆͋͑̈́́͗̓̈̽͑̃̇͋͑̈͒̑̂̀̿͋̈͂̀͑̑͆̓̌́̂̅͑͊̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅí̴̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̻͍̩̗̳̖̞͖̱͉͔̯͈͚̫̠̠̻̻͍͓̰̼̭̞͔͕̞̥͈͉̺̟̞̰̮̬̯̝̟̪̭͉̻̲̗̘͔̠̰͕̝̼̹͇̹̦̳̱͕͓͚̘̱̯̣͖̱͓̠̥̣̹̝̼̠̜̝̲̤̯̭̰͇̙͉̞̣̦͔̱͙͓̥̣̼̗̯̳̟͉͍̠̫͈͔̝͓̻̗͖͇̬̝̻̠̭̬̪̳̗̬͔̼̫̼̞̤̞̭͉̖̰̪̖̩̜͈͍̞̱̣̺̯̮̰̞̗̭͕̘̅͊́͗͊́̆͑̉̈́̈́̿́̃͌̂͗̀̊̀̍̋̔̈̌̍́̈́̉̑͒̾̀̇̔̽̈́͐̊̈́̓̿̉̈́̔͆̈́̉̅͌̊̂͑́̓̀̉͊́̎̑̓̏̋̋͗̎̽̓̈̌̎͊͆͑͗̓́̓̀̆͆́̑̃͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅč̴̡̨̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͕͎̱̘̹͚̫̞͕͔̞̬͇͎̭̭̮̩͇͕̟̖̱̣̪̦̬̤̝̣͓͍͚͚̜̩̠͎̯̠̞̬̖͎̟̞̼̦̙̺̠̦̙̯̳̥̱͈̣̼̙͉͉̲̯͍̬͙̣͖̬̻̙̠̳̭͇̜̺̻͚͙͙̜̥̗̣̱̭̣͕̖̱̼̖̱̰̅̾̔͂͐̿̌̾͌̏̀̊̍͐͋̿̀̉̉̅͗̈̂͗̾̒̎̀͌̐̽̿̔̆͂͐̇̋̽͐͆͆̀͐̑̑͆̉̿̃́̈́̍̽́̿͌̀͒̽̽̋̍͆̓͐̍̔̑̏̽̔͂͑̍̈́͊̀̐͑̂̊̈́̒̌̓̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅţ̵̛̛̛̛̫̣̩̭̱͚͈̖̜͖͍͓͕̲̘̻̲͔̭͋̓͛̾́̾̾̿̿͋͆̋̍́̋̒̃́̽̃͐̓͛́̒̽̆̿́̈́͆͑͊̐̿͌́̃̓͗̀̋̉̾̄̍͋̉̿̈̊̓́̒̆̀̽̈̈̈̓̈́̃̂͆͐͒̿̂͗̋̇̃̎̑̊̑́̓͊͂̑̓͛̔̄̓̂̀̈͐̊̍̀͆̉̑̒̊́̓͗͂̋͂̾̽̔̀́̔̀̃̈́̊̊̊́́̏̋̄̔̊̆̓͛̀̿͌̃̓̓̿̉̍̽̄̅͛͊̉̓̾͆͆̿̉͌͌̃͋͆̔̿̊̈́̀̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠i̵̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̦͙̩͕̪̘͓̠̣̥͓̼̟͓͇͎̣͉̫̭̠̻̩̰͉̗̰̙͙̖̫̱͉͈͓̰̤̰̠̼͉̝̣̹͇̤͖̗̬͉̱̱̳̜̰̺͉͕̞̭̗̯̞̻͍̔̉̋̈́͑͒̄̂̂͑̅͑̇͛̀͊͛̈́̑͒̋̾̌̈́̑͒̾͒͗͐͛̏͑͋͂͋̊͒̉̏̇̈́̇͊̈́̊̄͑̓̃͆̀̀͑̈́̓̇͆̑̓̆͛̽͂͛͑̊͋̈́̑̍̏̐͛̽̒̔͆̆̑̐̅͗̄̔͗̄̄̅̃͛̎̎̊̍͑̒͛͋͌̆̓̌͛̉̏͗̀̓̊͛͂͆̃̑̑̀̊͛̉̔́̾̊̍̃͌͑͛̋̆̈̇̐̈́̅̾̌̈́̿͂̾̾̿̂̆̅͊͋̈́͒̑̐̑̒̐̈́̀̀̉̎͗͛̎͂͆̽̄͐͂͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅỡ̶̛̛̛̖͕̙͐̈͗̇͂̋̎̽̋̃͐̏͛́̂̊͗͊̇̅̅͗͋̃̍͆̉̏̔̈́͂͛͐͒́͋͊̿͌͛̉́͗̉̾͂̇̇̀͂͒̈́̓̍͌̋̉͂͐̃̉́̓̾́́̇̀̐͒̈́̋̒̉̿͋͑̌́̐͗̉̔̀̀͆̀̽̓̎̔̓̉̆̅̈́̑͋̾̈́̃̃́̇̅́͂͌͐̓̀̿̓̓̽̏̓́̀́̌̈́̃̉̇̿́̔̇͂̐̽͂̈́̈́̀̉͆͛̓̏̏̀͐̐̉̐̒͑̊̉͊̃̏̉͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̴̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̹͎̤͔̳̥̪̫͔̖̼̤͎̫̲̜͍̤̹̲̗̪̤͈͈̘͕̲͚̱̗̬͎̳̣̬̹͓̲̲̩̬̻̣̭͎̩̳̺͎̠̟͎̬̱̬̟̥͈̟͍̠͉͈̯̜̙͚̳̹̥̥̫͚̠͔͕̺͙̗̭͕̗̼̗͓̭̩̲̲̼̲̟͈͓̬̠̠̪̻̤̥̍̌͒͆́̂̈́̇͑̈́̉̉̉̎̃͗̊̏̔̋̐̿̓̏̽͋̀́̿̋͒͊͒̀̈́̍̎̾̃̓̋̓́́̿͑̋̇̐̈́͒̈́̇͌͂͛́͛̑̀̀̑̐̔̍́̅̂̑̀͒͛̎̊̾͐͒͐̓̉͋͛͑͌̉̈̅̇̒̈́̾͋̋͋̅͒́̈́͋̂͋̍̀͑͌͗̄̈̔͛̅̅͆̏͂̓̉̈̿̋̎̑̉͐̇̒̍̾̂͒̎̀̔̓̌̀̀̓̈̍̂̄̓̉̎̌̆̌̏̓̽͋̄̽̅͗̊́͌̇͛̓̅̔̆̓͒̄͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̴̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̛̮̯̠̳͙̘̖̤̟̮̪̥͓̫̞̲̦̳̫̣̻̮̙̱̥̖̼̹̫̲͙̟̹̺̬̠͈̗̩̜͈̙͍̳̭͍͓͙͇̟̜̣̤͇̱͙̭̭̬͚̤͎̹̖̥̹̫̜͔̦͙͚͉͚̬͕̞̻̖̰͇͓͍̥̭̤̹̫̭̦̪̲͔͔͕̝̪͚͎̰̹͎̹̻͖̟͉̻̺͖̗̺͕͔͔̗͎͎̩͓̯̩̘̩͈͚̰̯̦̩̺̗̩̫̙̞͓̦̫͙̥̗͕͇̼̼̙̮͙̥̲̹͍̻͖̩͖͎̹̪̩̳̟̪̬̞͓̼͛̏̽͆̂̄͐͌̀͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅr̸̨̨̡̛̛̠̱̠̰̱̮͍̰͙̻̘͈͍͓̙̙̰̩͙̞͇̺̲̝̞̳̯̗̼̭̫̺͕̠͍̰̳̜͉̳̞̠͖̜͍̜̗̖̮̼̥̼̞͓̯͈̥̲͇̥͙̩̰̯̖͇̮̭̠̬͇͚̳̘̩̪̪̫̻͓̪̲̥̙̻̠͓̖͔̤͎̳̱̟̃̑́̄̀̓͂̐̔̍̆͒͆̀̀͆̏̀̒͋̃͐̐̾̏͌̈́̀̇̎̋͐̒̀̒̈̓̊̐̏́̒̎̊̉̏̑̆͛͛̀͛̈͌͆̄̅̐̎̌̏͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅy̴̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̼̩̹̒̽̆̽̄͗͑́̑̈́̐́̽͛̈́̍͋̐͗̿͂̒̂̅̒̆̓̓̉̀̌̐̇͛̓̇̀̑͒̋͗̌̃̒̏̊̆̅̎̽̎̌̓̒̎̐̄͌̉͌̾͆͗̃̀͑̂̊̃̍͊͛͛̋̋̂̒̂̍͑̍̈̈́͋̌́́̀̏̌̾͑̑͒̓̏͐͂̐̈́̓̀̀͐̋̇̒̆͊̐͑̏͂̉̒͊̆͐̈́͗̐͌̎͐̕̕̕͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠,̴̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̢̨̛̱̗̪͓͓͙͓̗̜̗͕̼̠̮͎͔̝̣̱̳͙͙̣̟͕̣̝̜̖̬̭͇͇̮̲̤̥̥͇̩͓͙̖̝̪͇͈̪̼̼͖̱̙̥͍̻̟̗͔̰͚̘̝̟̺̟͍̦̙͙̝̯͙̬̯̟͉̬̹̘̼̘̳̭̫̯͖̦͈̪̘͕͈̻̰͍̲͖̱̲̫͈̝͍̻̲̙̳̼͋̽̀̃̾͂͐͂͛͆̒́̔̔̿͌̓̿̌̉̅̌̄̆͋͐̑̊̏̆͐̏̐͋̅̋̀̀̏̈̈́̌̑̀͋͂̏͒̓̆̇̽̒̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͈̘̥̭̘̲̥͍͚͈̫̘̩͖̬̤̪̗̦͉̲̱̤̤͚̲̙͕̬̫̰̤̟̲̺̗̰͎̟͈͙̠͎͔̗̥̲͈̫͍͉̞̟̗͔̟͚̲̖̼͇͉̱̗̻̦̻̣̗̺̬̻̰̰̹͉̖̘̦̜̣͍̐̃̃̈̿̃̆̒͐̇͋̈͂͋̆̈́̒̓̂́͒̿̾̈́̂́̈̊͊͗̈́̽̅͐̏̑̍͒̾̊̓̅͗͐̅̎̎͑̅͋͗̈́̔̈́͛͊͋͐́̾͆́̓̊̀͆̿͑̒͗̄̓̀̊̄̅̿͊͊̓̆̌́̈̂̈̐̽̈́̑͊̆̇͆̐̉̈́͊͗́̅͋̈̾͐͒́͒̾́̑͑̌̾̅̀̈́̿̒̊̓͒̍̌̒̊̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅd̶̨̧̢̨̛̛̛͕̩̹̣̩̪̞̱̳͔͎̟̺̯̰̞͍̝̤̳̹̥̯͓͉̯̐͂́̎͆͊̈́̄̿͐̅͒̏̐̾͆͒͛̽̊̈́̂̔͒̀̊͒͊̄̈́̂̃͛̓͛̀̽̏̔͊̑́̎̐̈́̂͛̃̌̐̓̂̂̈́̒͌̀͑̎̏̀̑̔̊̉̈̒͒͗͗̈́̈́͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅr̴̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̥̺͈̮̰̥͖̻̬̺̼̟̱͔̲͎̲̘̭̱̩̖͕̠͎̻̜̫̙̫͙͓̤̙̠̜͓̯͇̤̜͓͈̼̙̰͇͕̜͍̳̠̬͈͙͔̫̮͈̹͖̭̭̬̫͙̞̗̱̦͚͉̭̠̩̫̟͓͎͍̭͖̙̫͍̬̳̙͎͓͇̹̦͚͙͈̭̗̝̹̙͓̪̘̱͉̪̰̦͚̤͙̪͎͚͍͈̤̲͇̠͖͈̪̭͋̈́̿̈́̊͂̇̑̂̌̔̂̆̔͐̌̊͆͂̿̓́͋̈̽͋̈͌̊͆͂̐̓̆̉͐͐́͒̃̆̄͑̓̏͆̏̃̊̔̽̔̆̆̂́͌̅͒́͗̾̂̊̀̇͌̍̾̈́̈̈́͑̆̆̅͋̓̈́̏̃̏̔͊͛̐̊̇̍̏̋͐̐̈́͋̊̈́͒́́̆̀͆̆͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅǚ̸̢̧̨̡̧̨̧͈̜̯̯̗̩͙̱̳͇̥̼̩̳͓̳͈̼̞̺̙͎̘̥̘̀͛̓̏̋̃͐̿̓̅͛̓̅͐̿̆͑̀̋̂̀̈́́̃͑̀͗̀͗̂̂̈́̂̚͘̚͘̚͜͝g̷̡̨̢̢̧̢̨̛̛͖̫̹̩̤̻̭̙͚̥͍͕̱͙̻̺͔̞̼̗͈̞͎̱̹̳̙̘̫̮̻̝͈͍͖͍̖̣̰̣̣͕̤͎̗̰̠͚͇͙͕͇͍͎̙͖̠̦̖̥̰̰̜̝͖̰̮̺̠͉͎̜̫̳̰̰̟̫̥̫̹̝̪͚͈̟̖̞͓͚̙̙̗̰͇͊̂͌͗͒͐̉̈̊́̂͋͌͊̏̀̉̀͒͑́̀͆̔́̓͆͂͒̑́̈́̃̾͒̒̎̄͌͋̎͐̃̌͋̄͌̋̈́̉͋̎͛̂̏̈̂͐̄͆̿̀̇̆̓̉̎̑̇̒̔͂͌̌͛̿̍̍̔͒̔͊̎͆͑̾̉̆̓̈̄̉́͐͆̋̈́̅͂̅͂̎̔̐͂̐͗̌̌̀͂́̀͗̎́̾̓̑͌͑̃͌̌̎̿̍͋̀͛̀̅̑̒̊̋̀̎́̿̎̏͑̅̒̍͗̃̉̓̏͗̅̏̈́̿͛̃͑̇̀̀̔̇̈́̔̍̒̎̉̈́͆̾̾̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̢̢̧̡̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̯̥̦̦̪͈̗̗̹̞̩̘͔̙̥̙̬̖̱͈̫̩͍̗̼̪̤̘͖̝͇̠̹̺̯̳̺̖̼̞̞̖̼͚̙̼̹̟̪̩̬̱͈͔̩̜͇̩̖͍̱̼̠̬͈̙̪͍̠͔͍̣̻͎͉̬̱̼̤͇̙̳̳̲̜̜̼͈̹͙͎̖̠̖̙͎͖͉̙̺̘̮͉̻͇̱̗̖̳̭̺̮̯̤̞͇̦̞̈́̓͆̅̀̾̀̋̉̅̓̉̅͐̑̃͛̀͋̏̃͊̈̀̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ?̴̧̧̡̨̛̛̲̰͚̫͖̲̞͉̯̳̺̤̝̼̗̮̠̪͚̘͔̲̙̯̻̺̲͕͍͕͚̘̦̙̠̱̤̼͕͖̫̦̖̝͚̣̻̅̒̓̋́̈̾͌̾͐̈́̌͐̿̋̅̃̉̓̍͗̆͑̓͌͐͒̊̀͒͂̏̍̔͐̂̆̃̓̒͑̿͋̿̇̉̒̍̅́̎̿̈̉̓̐̈́̇͒́̒̿̿̿́͛̌̏̔̾̿͊̔̀̾́͂̇̉͆̓̌̐̾̍̔́͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ"̸̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̛̯͓̜̗̳͔̫̹̼̹̱̞̻͎͍͚̝̫͇̖͙͇̤͇̱͇̪͕̳͓̜̠͍̫̪̰̲̖̖̺͚̬̯̻̩̼̙͓͚̭̼̣͙̜̱̰͉̫̤̫̬̤͖̝͈̳̙͔͎̘̼͚̘͓̞͕̪̥͈̞̥͔͚̻͚̝̹̞͎̫̪̬̟̙͚̩͇̠͈̘̣̦̩͚̻͈͚͓͖̠̻͙̮̯͖̫̠̺̭̼͍̫̫͍̠̥̖̺̘̦̼̪͔̭̠͔̹̩͂̀̈̾̊̇̊̀̃̿͆̑̑̾̽̊̍̈́̉̈̿̔̓̈́̎̃͂̌͆͛̈̆͋̏͌̉͑̆̂̓̎̉̈́̊͋̈́͐͆͋̊̓͛̓̿̋̾̓̐̐́̔͛̑̂̈́̉̈́̔̽̀̾̓̿̍̓̽̓̈͐̑͐̅͒̓̊̅͐̒̈́͐̓̀̃̎̐̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̻͈̮̼͙̭̠̭̰̥̦̙͔̫͇͔͙̖͉͇͓̱̳̩̟͓̞̤̜̻̱͉̹̤̼̲̪̣̳̯͔͇̗̣̙̜̭̝̗̙͎̺̠͖͖͍̖̼̱̠̬͉̦̯̰̼̝̲͓̰̳̭̱͎̖̲̝͇͓̺̪̤̯̗̤͎͔̙̣̹͓̤̥̝̝̮͔̭͍̘̫͍̰̩̲̰̗̯̮͓̰̻̝̭̠͕̺̬͍̖͉̲̱̤͇͖̞̩̣͓̈̅͐̓̽́͌̅̇̎͆͒̀́͑͋̍̈́̀́͆̉̈́͌͗͐͐̏͑̈̂̏͊͒͒́̉̓̑͐͑̃̾̏̄̑͐̾̂͆̀̏̎̊̒͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ  
̵̨̧̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̟̼͓͚̠̣̤̠͍̤̜̮͚̜̝̪͙̖̙̼̼̬̺̯̯͔̻̲̤͍̫̥͖͍͖̟̯̳̹̞̪̫̻͓̗̩̖̟̝͖̞͍̣̳͙̖̦͓͚̫̞̬̲̤͎̯̻͙͓̮̳͇̫̞̙͔̤͚̻͎̥̣̟̪̭̩̮̝͇̪͈̰̖͈̮̙̖̳͚͚͙̮͚̲̞͙͍̮̟͚̗͇͙̥͕̺͔͚̱̘̖̲̬̪͚̩̮͇̳͍̦̭̗̹̻̺̫̭̤̼͇̮̪̙̪̲̰̰̣̻̗̱̻͇̹̮̩͚̰͙͚̋̔̈͌͋͒̓͑͂̀͊͊̏̍̈́̌̆̎̿̿̒̋̿͊́̐̎͂̇̎̀̇̒́͒͗̊̃̾̆̐̅̎͌͗̄̒̂͒̆̔̆̅͆̀͑͛̿̈́̑̈́̉̏̃̑̀͂̔͊̏̎͆̽̓͌͛̐̆̀̔͒͂̈́̅͋̓̔̇̈́͋̔̂̉̐̇̾́̈́͋̃̄̽̓̈̾̑͋̓̒̀̔̆̀̆̅̓̈́̆̒̉͐͆͑̎̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ"̶̨̨̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̨̛̭̗͇̮̟̠͔̝͎̱̜͕̤͔͖͙͙̣̘̰͉̹͖͙̳̝͕̪̳̦̜̮̬̫̣͖̩̥̺̱̬̩͖̦͚̲̩̟͍̖͎͉̣̬̲̩̝̲̼̱̥͉͍̠̱̩̥̥͍͕̙̳̰̯̹͖̥̲͍̺̬̦̲̼͔̝͚͕̟̜͎̰͉̹̘̼͎̗̺̫̯͙̺̣̱̯̟̼̮͍̯̭̯̣̤̼͎̙̙̥̱̪̼̳͇͇͕͇̳͔̭̹̣̱͚͕̹͔̳̬͇͈̪͍͎͈̖̰̙̭̯͚͎͖̗̰̝̲̹̺̦̝̯̞̗̟͓̹̪̣̰̜̩̯̳̖͕͈̓̍̐̽̋͑̊͒̀̈́́̈́̀̓̒̀͋̆̿̎̀̑̄̎͌̓̾̏̓̒́̀̃̀̀͆̔̃͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅẀ̴̡̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̦̜̟̪͍̞̝̱͍̮̺̘͎̯̟̟̣̳͎̭͓̹̘̲̼͔͓̼̣͉̟̖͇̠̼̜̠̯̬͕̼̘͙̳̪̫̘͕̦̻͇̲̱̠͇̜͔̦̹͇͍̜̦̫͎͉͖̗͇͈͚̜̭̥͇̰͚̰̯̘͚̻̺͍͚̰̯͔̬̹̼̤̣͉͖̙͓̼͍̖̥̳̖̪̪̩͚̦̟̖̜̃̀͑̽̐͂͗̆̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅḧ̸̡̨̨̗̳̰̦̫̺͈̞̼̰̘͕͚̺́̿̓̊̓̾͒̔́̒̓̉́̊̌ȁ̶̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̦̞͎̜̤̤͉̜̯͍͔̫̘̥̮͖̲͕͉̞̬̭͙̠̻̠͔̣̰̼̤̠̤̜̞͓̝̞̼̮̩̭͔͖̪̺̣̲̱̟̼̣̪͍̦̳͖̠̜̝̮̞͔̘̳̻̦͈̯͉͔̜̱̹͍͇͎̠̝̭̙̮̖̰͙͍̼͔͍͈͚̱̹̠͙̱͈͔̻̜̗̣̞̣͖̣̖̖̺̩̮͖̿͒̒̀͑̄̑̌̊̈́̇̀̌̀͂̊̅̀́̿̾̑̅̈͑̂̐̌̑͒͛̄̔͗͆̀̂̃̔͆͛̂̑̎̒̔͑̒̒̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅţ̴̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̙̪̗̻̮͚̭͕̗̘͚̟͉̝͓̤̼̬̺̠̪̭̟̻̣̙̫̖͉͚̗͙̗̩̭̲̫̜̝̗͈̬̣͙̝̜͍̲͓̪̣̩͕̝̯̦̳͖̦̇̿̊̂͐̂͊̆̅̂͗̍̐̾̓̐̔̍̿̾͗̾̀̔̓̄͋͊̊͗́͊͛̔͌͋̆̊̉̇͐͗̉̇̌̄͗͌̓̀̍̎͌̇̒̂̈̊̈́͛̈̑́̔͐̔̋́̏̏̄̈͐̓̿́̈́̾͗̾̃͐̎̇͌̽̉́͂̅̐̌̇́͒̋̉̀̔̎͑̈́́͗̆̐̎̂̉͑̓̂̔̔͌͌͊̊̈͒̎̆̍̾̇͗̍̑̈́͑̓̽̈̏͒̋̒̋̈́̇͂͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ?̸̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̪̤͈͖̗̻̩̥̮̦̬̘̬͍̲̼̣͇͔͕͉̬̻̻̘̺͇̘̼͕̰̦̹̰͔̞͎̺͕̹͖̰̘̤͈̦̼̼͓͎̻͚̫̰̭̭̹̜̟̩͔̫͇̮̖̰̯̞̠͕̼̳̼͕̝͉̫͍̫̜̦̟̖̪̦̼̯̤͕̘̬̻̤̼̝͈̘̦̦͙̭͉̭̻̯̩̥͍̥̪̥̙̖͎͔͍̼̦̣̯͇̹̖͖̬̫̣̰̖̟̙͔͇̤̰̖̖̙̺̖̳͕̦̹̖̗̣̯̥͕̜̠͇͕̺͎͕̟̥̥̳̤͖̩͈̦̞͎̗̻͚̰̟̫̲̥̠̾̿̒̄̽͗̌̈́̃̂̉̓͌́͋̔̊͛̉̇̽̓̌̊́̄̓̆͋̇͆͆̑̊̆͒̂̿͒͛̀͛͑̈̽̎͛̔̽̀͊̌̌̐͑̇͂̆̔̎̀͂̊̄͒͆̌̇̓̇́͆͑̀͒̀̓̊͌͂͑͒̽͐̈́͗̍͛̊́́̔̔̽̆̃̓̎̍͆̋͒̄̇̓͛͑̈́́̇͗͐̂̇̀̆̒̋̋̈́̍̇̒̀͐͒̌̈́̋͂͌̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅ"̵̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̭̫͍̭͍͎̳͓̰̳̫͓̤͕͇̣͓̻̳͈̜̙͚͔͚̦͙̰̫̮͍͖͕̘͇̤͕̱͎͚̳̪̩̤̩͍̦̤̥̥̰̩͉͇̺̩̘̗͓͉͔̺̮̺̩̹̮̀̔́̒̀́́̄̋̃̑͑̍̎̿̃̉̓̆̇̉͋͑̈́̀̈́̍͒̏͗̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̛͙̣͓̥̜̟̙͓̹͍͔͎͎̩̭̖̬̱͇̖̦̥̜̞̟̖̟̺̻̥̬̳̙͕͇̥̠̝͎͚̝̥͉͉̘̪̲̹̼̦͎̦͓̗̻͚̖͎̙͓̞̳͉͖̱͎̬͓̩͓̦̪̞̙̙͚͚̜̙̬̠̞̖̻̼͚̰͚̠̲̼̩̩̳͖̟̝̗͙̣̠̯̣̺̟̹͚̗̬̪̪̹̠͙̭͇̱͖̖̖̲̺̞̫̠̯̣͉̼̗̫̯̫̪̟͖̰̟͓̩̪̋̎̉́͛̌̈́̓̿̃̑̆̈́̈́͗̿̍̈́́̍̄̿̔̀̿͐̎͊̉͊̓̃̑͊̓͊͑͗́̊̂̆̓̄̐̈̐̈́̐́̓̆̔̔̌̍̀̏̋̈́̈́̊́̀̌̒̓̾̔̈͗̅̍̈́͆̎̊̈́͌̐̾͒̋̓̂̂̅͂̆͋̿̒̓̀̓̈́̿̏̆̍̆̀̌̇͐̽̐͂͂̔͛́̏̍͗͋̈̓͗̑̀̍̅̋̃͐͗̌̒́̆̓̑̈̂̎͛̆̆̓͒̾̓͋̆̉̎̑́̀͆͆̏̎̐́̂̔̇̈́̐̀̆̉͆̀̊̎̄͊͂̀̅́́̿̅̍̾́̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ  
̵̨̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̛͚̰̞͔̬̙͉̭͔͙̖͍̬̬̰̙͕̟̼͙̹̹͍͉̣̫̪̞̗̩̘͉͎̖̮͓͕͖͕̣͙͔̗͕̟̬̞̹͚̟̥̙͚̟͇̹̞̥̟͙̣̖̳͕̟͙̥͚̦͚͔͇̗͉̣̼̹̻̟̹̥̠̰̺̟̮̯͍̰̱̼͈̞̯̦̳̫̟̣͍̺̜͍̭͉̙̤̲͇̯̙͇͚͓̼̞̭͚̙̗̙͚̰̙̭͈̓̿̅͛̍̈́̿̆̏̓̈̎͌̾̂̐̑̎̍̆͐̓̐̿̃̊̔̄̃͌̈́̈́̂̈́̐̾̐̎͂̐̓̎́͂͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̛̝̩̪̪̙̖̪̦̣͎͕̟̳̟͍͉̺̟͓̼͇̻͓̼̞̫͙̞̲̬̘̙͚͉͓̥̮̲̳̭͕̺̝̦͓̠̬͈͉͖̘̜̰̼̦͕̠̦̮̦̬̥̺͔͔̮̜̭̬̭̤̲̠̹͙̪̻̤̦̠͓̥͓͓͔̩̹̺̟̮͙̲̫̹̩͔̳̭̣̭̩͚͙̟̮̠̰͓̦̰̠̹͍̭̭͎̯͖̬̜̬̭̊̑̀͂͐͊͊́̈́̄̑̔͑̀̔͆̀͗͑̆͛̀͒̈̇̇͂̌͑́̆̑̎̌̏̽̿̄̓͂̀͆̀͗̊̂͌̄́͂͂̓̿̐̄́̂̄̔͆̌͒́̏̅͑̒͂̔̈́̀́͐̽̏̈́̈́͋̔̽̽́͛̐͒͗́̏̊͋͗̑̍̒͛̄̅̄̑̃̇̆̀̄͗̌̽̊́̐̀̌́͗̍̊̈́͂̾̌̎̑̎̓͒͒͂̽͗́̓̎̿̿̏̋̅͆̒̾͒͒̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅG̵̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̛̛͙̙̙̗̲̦̦̤͈̳͍͚̘̘̣̺͚̥̳̩͎̻͕͉̰͓͔̹̺͉͉͕̗͍̮͙͙̥̥̭̱̭̮̺̜̹̳͙̗͚̲̭͍̗̣̹̹̰̜̖̫͗̌̀̏͐͌̒̽̌́̔͛̀̐́̈́̀̄̌̅̇͋̀̓̇̉̒͛̓͐̉̈́̓̅̔͊̐̐̉̆̇̀̅̽̐́̑̿͋̈́̈́͗̑́̋̈́̂́̍̍̌̎́̉͊̍̓̽̿͆̉͒͒̐̏̓̏̓̉̃̿̾͌̊͊͊͋̍̎̏̆͒̐̔͌̃̂͆̅̓͐̉͗̂́̂̒̎͐̓̓̆͐̀̾͛̆̃̆̌̊̂̀͆͆̍̈́̿̒̓̀͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅơ̶̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̭̻̼͓̖̰̣͔̖͕̗̜̭̳̥͓̮͙̲͕̱̩̥̯̩̳͔̭̬̞̤̻͉͖̠͉̺͍̫̼̙̯͈̺̣̙͙̠̹͓͇̱̮̤̯̭̺̝̜̮̼͖͕̹̮̳̬̮̭͙͎̮̭̙̹̦̱͉̘̤͖͖͇̰̥͓̎̂̂́͆̓̀̀̍̈̊̈́͒̏̉̀̄̓̈́͗͐͆̌͂͑̎̂͑̌͗̿̋͂̓͗̆̓̃̈̀̐̉͂̽̽̍́͐̂̈́̈̅̐͛̂̍̇̎̂̋͑͛̀̀̋̆̈́̓̉̾̀͐͒̓̆̒̀̎͐͋̊͗̊͋̍̍̾͛͐͂̄̔̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅd̷̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̗̫̺̗̳͙̰͔̩̰̮̖̺͚̫̱̟̬̱̝͎̺͚̤̯͉̜̪̳̬͎͓̖͓̗̹̘̘̩̠͖͕̟̘̤̠̖͚͇̯̝̹͚͇̰͇͕̠̻̫̯̞̙̥̣̤͓̗͕̮̜͓͍͖̖͉̬̫͎̘͎̖̦͕̙̬̜̥̹̻͖̟̹̺͕̞͔̙͓͓̺͍̫̭̫͖̠͕̪̰͙͓̰̗͌͌̈́̎̾͌̒̃̽͗̋͋͋͛̓͊̿͌́̊̏͊̓͊̃̒̈́̎̈́̐̌̀̅͌̊̿̈́̉̾̍̌̀̔͒̾͑̏͊͋͐̐̇͂͗͐͒̍̔͊̆͒̅̉̈́̇̌́̈́͑̑̔̃͐̀́̀̇̑̾̏͛͐͛̾͐͋̂͒̆̽̔̑́͑̑̈́̂̈́̐̈́͒̌̂́̈́͒̈̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̶̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̮͔̣͕̜̫̲͍̤͚͔͎͈̜̝͉̳̱̬̣͔̰̻̙͎̣̪̰̹̘̤͚͚͉̤͇̬̘̳͙͎̼̥͓̜͍̰̟͇̣̭̤̬͍̞̘̗͓̬͈̲͈̰͉͈̩̗͕̼̆̑̾̋̋̿͐̓̅̇̑̈́̓͛̑̀͑̔́̽̀̀͒̊̉́̒͌͊̏̄̐̀͑́̓͊͐̊̈́̀͆̈́̒̃̃̌̌̐̈́̊̿͆̊̾͆̿̆̿̐̇͂̚͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅa̵̛̛̛̛̩͖̤̦̱͕̹̖̹͖͓̣̯̼̯̳̰̎̔͆̉̑̓̾̌̿̉̈́̍́̐̍̐̊̾́̂͋̊̓̔̓̑̃̃̈̄̐̒͒̍̍̉̃̍̓͋̂̓̇̄̽͆͆̏̔̆͛̂̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͝m̷̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̩̰̪̖͇̮̺͕̖̞̺̦͕͕̞͕̱̑̇̀̎͗̒̊̐̋̽̉̂͑͌̿̀̀̍̃̃͑̂͒͊̒̿͌̇͊̈̈́̽̒̒͋̈̓̽̍̈́̈̾̈́͒͑͐͂͊̂̍̽͌̓̃̎́̆̅̈́́̄̊͗̑̎̿̽́̎̒̄̀̏̀̄͊̔̉̓̆́̈̈́͐̍̂̑̉̃́̄̊̅̓̉̑̿̌̃̆̾̍̈́̌̀̽̒̆̿̈́̾̋̔͊̀̈́̒̉̒̒̂̈́̂̔̿͆̓͐̈̽̌͑̽̆̏̽̇͊̂̿̓͗̈̍̋̎͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅn̴̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̡̛͇̖̱̞̹̺̹̠̬̜̥͈̩̙͉̯̳͇̦͉͈̲̲̗͓̜͖̘̥̝̠̺̥̦̥͇͓̤̙͓̳̦̳̹̳̹̘͍͖̘̪͎̦̜͔̞̬̤̜̬͈͙͎̠̠̖̹̠͆̈́͗͋́̅̃̀̏̑̌̔̑͊̂̄̎̆́͗͆̍̊̉̽̆̈̕͘͜͜͜ͅͅỉ̸̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̡̛̛͙̺̪̘͚̞̲̱̟͔̻̝̳̝̦͇̮̫̺̲̜̮͔̝̮̰͈͚͔̯͍̙̝̮̘̠̼̞̟̠̹͎̝̮̦̪̥̣̹̦͚̱̱̤͓̘̠͖̠͚͓̥͈̲̟̥̙̦̞̳̣͕̬̼͇̘̝̦͕͖͚̮͔͙͚͈̪̬͎̣̼͙̯͙̪̻̪͈͔̗̺͉̯̩͓̭̩͍̻̬̜̙̝̺̺̻͍̩͇̻̝̹̗͙͚̹͙͉̟͓̞̻̣̬͎̱̥͉͎̥̬̝̗̟̭̟͍̠̻̤̘͚̇̋͋̓̋̋̎͆͒̿̍͋̓̂̈͒̎́̄͛̋́̈́̑́̏͒͗̍̐̀̉̓͒̊͆͑͒͐́̌͂̄͐̐̿̐͐̓̒̆̅͒̔̎̑̄̓̏̒̎́͂̂͒̿̆̿̋͋̆̄̒̐̑̉̉͑̉̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̸̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̗̙͔̠͎̙̰̠̮̝̥̖͎̦̥̙͈̲̲̖̱̯̜̲̭͙̥̻̫̺̳̼̠͕̭͕͙͎̫̻̤̖̬͕̲̪̥͕̙̭͓̹̫͖̣͓͖̝̮̗̘̹̫͙̯̣̩̰̙̗̺͙̤͓̯̫͈̜̪͙̙͖̯̘̹͉̠͔̱̝͕͍͕̯͙̦̹̤̦͈̜̜̙͖͎̬͇̜̬̮͙͈̣̙͓͙̺̥͎̬̱̳̗͓̖̲̪̺͍̜͓̣͕͓̦͖̰͍̻̰̠̦̹͖̜̬̯̘̙̰̮̞̠͔̣̦̣̜͇̤͚̭̋̓͋͐͑̅͋̀̔̎͛̀̍͗̀̈̈́͊̏̆̅̂̑̌͆͊͂̊̔͂̔͛͋̅̓͂̅͌́͗̀̃͆͛̊͊̏͂̂͒̉̌̑̅̑̒̄̂͆̈́̏̑͆̏̾͂̀̅̎̆̽̉̍̾̍͌͆̆̓̉̎̿̓̇̽̏̀̂̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̖̙̹͚̻͇͍̭̝̜̯̰̙͈͉̺͖̮̫̜͓̞̜͎̰̭̗͇̦͉͚̯̺̻̺͇̺̹͕̤̺̼͈͉̣̤̣̩̪̪̱̬̱̺͓̫͍͔̘͙͙̣̘͍̣̗̗̟̰̹͖͓̮͓̖̠͉͉̣̬͚̘̜͖̹̻̪̜͙̲̹͇̦͖̮̯̥̤̜͉̤̰̣̣̲̥̟͈̰̖̳̹̘̥͉̥͔̪̤̳̤͚͕̣̼̻͇̙̤͈͉̖͖̤͇̞͍͖̯̙͉̔̃̈́̀̅̒̃́̑̂̂̓͑͌͛̈́̿̾̏̐̓̀͑̌͑̃̉͛̀͒̄̊̅̈̊͛͑͊̊̌̑͌͐͒̈́͊̍̆̈́̄̋̀̑̆̈́̀̍̊̍́̄̈́̊͗̉͆̐͌̎̆͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĮ̸̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̜͓̤̰̝̣͈͇̣̬̰̯̘̹̳͙̬͈͚̻̟̤̥̗̦͎͚͖͈̟̪̳̰̘̠͕̲͓̠̩̰̫̠̻̪̯̼͕̭͇͙͓̠̖͖̟͍̘͈̗̯̬̜̯̺̭̰̪̫̙̫̞̞͖̣̦̤̮̼̲̥̲͚̭̻͎͇̘̹̬̙̯̻̼̼͎̖̖̭̮͕̗̫̼͔̝͎̙̮͇͈̙͍̞̘̣͙̱̩͔̦̗̩̗̮̼̭̜̝͎̱̼̦̮̱̘̰͓̹̯̝̰͍͕̯̠̃̉̅͗̔́̾̊̀̊̑͂̓́̀̏͐̔̂̆͛̄̇̇͌̈́̆̅̈͗̀̽̊̓͆͋͆́̈́͂̉͗̂̈̍̉͐͒̄͛̒̉̐͊́̉̇̈́͑̏͌͐̏̇̽̂̽͗́͛́̃́͊̍͆̽͊̆̎̈́̈́̈́̑̄̂͒͊́̄̈́̈́̌̏̈́̔̀͌̔͆̔́̓͂̽͑̇̒̂̑̓͊̽̌̽̄̐͆̾͗̏̊̇̽̅̒̏͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̛͉̝̞̦̭̟̗̩̬͉͎̼̣͉̩̺̹̠̲̖̥̫̮̥̜͈̗̩͙̲̜̰͙͙̲̜̫̼̲͍͇̞͙̘̦̺̩̱̻̹͕̠̦͙̲͔̺̙͎͙̦̟̭̠͖̙͍̼̯͖̥̞͍̙̣̯̦̝̦̼̲̖͉͍̭̺͇̖͙̞̺̰̦̤͔̹̺̭͖̥͇̯̘̹̝͓͔͉̯̖̘̦̺̘̦̺͚̗͙̲̠̬̭̻̯̬̫̝͙̠͇͓͎̠̞͍̙͚͇̗̹̬̤̮̙͉̈́̈́͂́͐̅̋̓͋̔̍͊̃͑͂̒́̏̏͆̈̎̅͑͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅc̵̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̭̘͎̺̻̲̪̞͚͚̮͕̪͖̮̦͍̼̣͉̻̣̦̪̗̹͇̱͇̝͎͓͕̼͚̖͕͓̜̩̱̖̟͙͎̯̻̖͎̻̣̟͒̉́͛̂̍̀̈́̃͐̍̈́̀͛̽̀͒̓̽̋̕̚͝ͅa̷̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̛̛̭͈͚̪͙͖̤̜̹͓̹͕̙̹̟̮̙̯̳͈̬̭̬͖̟͎̩̩̤̲̗̬̟͚͖̹͖͍̹̪͈̘̮̣͇̙̟̯̖̲̼̳͓̭͙̰̝̜̯̠͇͈̝̪̩̲̗̱͓̯̱̺͇͈͇̱̪͍͈̳͓̹̹̞̜̝͉͉̟̯͖̗̤͔͕͔̹͓̟̘̦͍͈͓͖̹̪̯͇̹͐̍̀́͊͋͂̈́̉̔͐́̈́̈́̃̉̈́̂͌̌̃̈̇̒́͛̋̐͗̑̑͗̅̈́̋́́̑̃̒̏̿̍̽̈́̓̈́͂̓͋͗̒̓̽̔̀̓͆̑̽̌͐͑̂̈́̒̄͂̋̐̆͗̎͌̉̅͑̆̊̑͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̛̝͚̦̥̞̺̗͎̱͍̪͚̭͕͎̹̼̞̣͍̠̙͕̩̣̟̼̗̺̗̖̳͍̟̩͕̟̝̜̦̻͓̲̥͇̘͔̖̤͔̣͎̲͇̗̥͇̰̘̺̱͔͂͒͌̽̄̽̈̅́̎̿͑̿̇̋̃̇͂̃͂͐̊͌̈́̅̃͐̍͒͛̓́͗̈̑̃̉̓͊͛͆̿̈́̈́̎̃̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ'̴̛̛̛̘͉̜̭̰̤̊̔̓͐͐̈́͌̐̓̊̾̈́̔̈́̀̓͋͑͌̉͌̌̃͑̉̾͑̀̉͗̋̏̿̓̌̒̍̇̍̿͊̈́̒̔̑͐͐̌͑̑͋̀̊͋̋̔͛͌̌͂͋̅̆̀̉̑͂͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͠t̵̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̰̼̺̻͕̟̦͔̻͉̫̬̟̟͕̺̱͍̤̝̤̪̪̠̪͓̮̙͓̘͇̼̖̦̘̗͓̲͙̺͖̟͙̺̓̾̎̈̿̏̏͌̇̑̉̈́͛͒̒̾͌̽̀̇̒̈́̋͊̿̀̌̌̒̏̍̇̂͑͆̀͛̿͊̿͑̑̈́̽̈͌̑̉̃͗͑̔̅͐͐̀́̉͒͑̅͂̔͐̈́̀̌̒́̀̿͊̈́̈́̑̃̊͆́̽̉̈́̊͒̈́̂͌͐̃͛̌̾̊̐̆̍͗̿͌́̓̀͗͑̔͐̓́̑̂͗́̏̈́̅͂̍͌̆̔͌̿̊̀̓̊̿̏̔̀͗̎̇͗̊́͒͋̄̑́̐͂̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ ̷̨̡̧̨̧̨̢̲̭͓̱̤̬͙̱̣̟̜̼̹̞̜̬̲͙̬̼̪͙̩͈̞̠̪̦̥͉̟̦̯̤̤͓̼̦͉̩̘̬̤͔̫̼̟̖̻̱̥̜̭̣̻̬̖͈̣̦͔̼͍̭̠͉͔̫̗̬͖̺͈̦̙̥̳͙͉͓͙̯̻̗̯̖̙̲̲̟̠̲̖̙̖͖͓̰̬̠̭̼̲̬̲͖̜̫̦̜̤̗̤̹͚̮͍̥͔̥̘͖͇̥̬̯͉̞̩̹̥̙̼̞̘̦͔͖̯̮̱̤̜̊͆͐̎̃͛̓̒̔̊̎̽̆̃̏̀̓̈́͗̈̏̆͋̀̔̋̾̍̈́͆̇̃̉̽͑̀̀́̓͒̅̇̅̂͛̇̓̋͛̾̈́̿̉͛͐͋̈̂̾͗̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅğ̶̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̪̰̠̙̬̝͔͈͚͕̞̥̜̙͚̮̫̝̻̫̝̺̝̗̳̫̥̥̤͈̞̖̪̠̮̬̼̲͖̦̙͍̙̪͇͙̟͙̠̮͍̖̰̖̭̘͖͎̫̹̙̩̥͚͓̰͎͙͇͕̖̳̠̙̱̥̘̲͔̝̫͖͇̖̙͇͍̀̋͛̅̏̀̂̄̂̾͊̅̍͐̒̍̃̌̓́̒̇̊̉͌̅́̄́̇́̋̒̉͌́̈̀͗́̆̆̉̏̾̍͋̔͛̔̀̀͗̔̈̿̆̊̊̀̑̓͋͊̈́́̇͗́͛͑̄͒̄͊̀͐̇̈̄̈̽̔̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅe̵̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̫͕̪̲̣̟͍̳̬̺̠͙̜̼̝̟̲̭͙̼͙̱̰̪̦̹̖͔͓̟̭̻̞͔̖̙̜̪̼̣͖͓͇̖̞̖̖͍̹̖̙͔̻̠͚̘̭̱͖̦̦̘̣͇̯̼̫̫̯͚̭̯͚̱̰̼͙̯͓̥̤̹͚̰̥̩͓͙͓̝͉̤͔̬̲̪͎̻͇͎̙͙̙͇͈̮̮̤̟͍̹̹͕̝͉͕̥͕̣͈̭̝̥̲̯͕̪̭̘͕̺̜̪̤̦̫̹̙̳̦̩̮̞̪̹͇̣͔̺̼͉̠̬̥͖͋̑̊̅́̇̈̔̉̉͆̆͐̅̂̃͆̓͗̈́̀̈́̇͗͑̋̓̓̋̋̔̄̔͂͑͗̆̂̔͋͑̀͊̀̂́̈́̏̆̈̽͆̈́̈́͌́͂̄̐̽͆̅̍͊̈́̈̈̉̋̂͊͂̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̨̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̗̳̭͕̰̪̟͉̫̺̟̝̼̥̼̱̺͔̯͙̩̝̺̱͎̫̦̙̬̗͎̬̠̱̼̠̝̭͕̻̬̥͍͕̥̗͍̯͕̖͓̞̘̻̞̖̲̪̝̺̩̘͔̠̻͔̠̺̘̮̙̳̹̥͙͍̘̦͎̱̠͉̤̞͎̜͇̣͔̙̞̹̹̣͎̖̜̞͚͈̫̰̞̱͓̺̱̱͍̱͊̂͐̑̅̊̒̾̽̀̉́̍̈́̍͑̉̔̄̊̆͋̾͗̔̒̄̅̆̋̿̓͌͐͑̍̊̋͐͒͗̓̌̈́̃̌͐̑͗͆̆̈́̾̒͗̓̏̑̄̂̃̇̐͌̂̓̈́͌͛͋̀̅͌̔͗͌̏̂̑͌́̈́͋́̃̾̇͐̇͊̏̆̏̒͗͛͋͛͋̔̋͐̿͌̂̏̍̐̍͌̀̎̈̈̆̆̌́̌̇̿͗̋̊͌̓̍͌̂̓͂̽̆̿̈́̄̽̀̄͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̡̧̢͍͖̣̜̺͈͉͇̻͉̹̫̝̣̭̟̲̫͕͚̳̜̭͔͎͍̳͍̜̦̟̘̬̙͚̘̭͔̙͍̬̟͍̪̙̣̜̓͌͒̎̐̌̍͛̐͗̋̉̿̀̀͗͛̎̽̄̋̏̈́͑̇̂̿̇̀̏̒̓̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̭͓̠͍͓̜̻͈̻̯̤͍̥̥̹̬̪̙̱̞̣̖͎͕͕̞̰͎̰͉̮̺̖̲̲̰̬̻̲͕͕̹͈̤̲̘͎͚̯̳̯̜̦̹̘̹̘̳̼̱̰̯̺̟̩̣̲̱̤͉͎̦̦͖͉̱̯̣̖͈͚͎͔̪́̂̐̊͗̐̎̇̒̋͆̉̈́͛͒̅̓̀͑̔̉͂̓́̀̊̈́͌̓̀̋̉̿͒̾̈́̋̈́͛̊̿̀̓̈̏̓͗͒́̂̈̅̐̾͌͑̿͆́̔̾̉͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅh̸̡̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̻̱̖̱̩̗̼̫̲̲̩̭͓̝͚̻̜̹̪̺̝̦̪͖̟̜̲̗͚̪͙͇̲͇̙̜͇̙̥͇̗̺͎͕̮̪̝̗̮̩͇͕̜̰̻̜͇̥̦̣̰͖̻͖̲͇̫͉̻̬͙̥͉͉̭̗̼̙̥̖̩̳̯̮̰͍̦̬͓̦̤͎̣͍̙͎̠̣̰̯̠͓̗̹̳̲̳̙̰̰̤̥̱̣̮̱̖͉͙̪͎̭̻͚̣̥͎̬̤̫̬̪͓̰̞̹̟̩̗̦̤̪̞͉̱̣̲͖̼̣̻̖̫̠̘̝͚̹̣̯̤͚̱̭̹̆̅̉̿̿̐̓̃́͑͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̶̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̛̥̜̗̝̞̗̘͎̖̫͍̠̺͉̲̤̪̰̹̖̟̙͉̻̦̰͈̯͖̪̫͔̩̦̬̮̱̣̳̱̞̹̦̮̜̩̤̺̩͕̗͎͖̞̘̻̯̞̮͉͈̮̩͇̗͓̺̗̮̼̠̝̥̥̖̟̳̭͍̘̖̮̗͍̻̣̫̘͉̥̪̮̻͖̘̥̗̗̮̥̹̣͚̮̤̹͔͔̝̳̬̣̺̦̞͍̬̣̜̼̪͇̻̰͎͎͎͎͙̰̖͓̒̈́̒̔̇̏͗̓̾̀̋̈̓̆̊̈́̈́͗̒̑̊̃̉̈̆́̈̆͂̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅt̸̢̛̛̛̛̛̮͍͓͇̩̘̩͉̼͖̝̖͔̰̖̹̪̻̹̓̾̉͛͆͛̅̎͒̈͐̾̍͆̾̐̆͛͛̏̾̓͆͊̔̄̈̊̅̂̿̑͐̽̆̾̅̇͐̑̂́̀̑̽͋̀̑͊͗̑̂̀͒̿̌͐͌͐̀͐̑̔̉͊̍̌̃̂̈́̊̎͛͑̒̈́̓̊͋̂̄͆͑͗̑͋͒̒̂̑͐̃̆̊͂̈̒͆͛̏̈́̆̈͆̏̉̀͊͐̿͋̏̀͒̏̏̎̐̔̐̿̑̈́̈́̉̀̍̔̔͒͆̋͗͗̍̀͂̿͛̄̆̔̍͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̡̢̨̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̙̗͙̗̫͔̫̝͈̤̳͈̖̩͈̰̝͕̘̗̝̮͉̱̦͙͍͇͓̹̺͉̮͇̖͇͕̠͇͓̥̯̘̝̼̦̭̦̲̲̦̣͍̻̜͐̑̈̌̈̔͊̋̎͆̋̈́̅̊̈́̓̂̓̈́͒͑̎͆̀̓̈́̀̃̋̇̓̔̐̃̾̾̾̎͒͒̊̍̔̏́̀̑̊̈̋͂͑̾̽̑̀̌̒̈̒́̔̈́̏͐̌͋́̈́͂̏͌͗̐̓̍̆̋̊́̇̒̋̌̍̋̽͛̂̐͐̓͗̀̈́̔̽͗̒̾͗̋̈̆͂͌̐̄̀̿̉̍́̽͂̿͐̑͌͛̈̈́̏̈́̌̏̌͊̌͐̓̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̸̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̱͓̲͕͓̼̮͉̠͖̱̤̘̜̫̜̞̭͔̥͚̠͈̗͇͍̰̞̝̪͖̻̱͖̤̤̩̙͓̳̳͖̥̟̝̥̜̣̠̯̻̭͕͕̳̩̖͉̜̤̬̖̣̱̟͚̩̹͚̹͓̻̰̘͎̗̭̫̝̤̼͇̮̥̠̯͎̪͓͈̟̫̗̥̥̦̩̰̤̤͈̥̫̦̜͈̲̜̫͎͕̠̞̫͔̼̀͌̒̍̌̓̒̓̊̀̌̉̈́͐͗̈́̋̐̔̑̂̽̐͌͐͑͊͊̀̐̾̐̐͐̇̓͊̀̿́̄͂͐̆̾͆̂̄̍̈̊̏͌̈́̋́͊̋͛̈̂̈́̋̈́̉̊̽̃̓͋͒̎̀͛͂̉̔̉̔̉̀̿̔́̀͛̀̀͒͗͋͋̾͂̏̏̔̐͊̓̈͑͂̏̓̉͛͋̉̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̛͎̙̬̹͔̥̥̖̣̗̗̮̞͙̭̺͉̟̮̱̯̥͖̜̤͉̘̝̻̳̹̗͈͎̺͍̣̩͖̝͔͖̯̭͖̯͎͕̪͉̯̲͚̥̼͈̿̔̇́̓́̈̔̑͒̄͊̈́̋̅͐͋͗̊͋͂̏̃̈́̒͂̽̐͘͜͝͠͝͠ư̵̢̧̨̢̬̲̗͉̳̝̞̪̟̪̺͔͙̞̺̼̖̗͈̜̗̭̣̤͇͉̬̫͖̥̠͙͒̍̄̆̈́̈́͛̈̽͐̊̒͐̒̽̈́͒͐͊̍̚͘̚͠͝ͅͅp̵̡̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̗̟̬͈̞̼̻͖̘̲͍̘̳̟̤̗̟̜̰͉̺̻̭̱͉̤̰͍̫̖̟͉̼̞͈͙̟̲̫̟͈̥̹̦͈͎̮̦͉̤̝͉̤̣͓̳̲͓̤̦̟̦̥̝̖̥̭̗̲̘͔̻̬̤͎̠̼̞̳̳̭̞͈̳͎̯̩̩̩̪̲̺͈̻̜̺̻͚̹̪̜̣̠̟͖̼͕͇͔͕̹͈͓̬̻̠͔̻̯̫̅́̽̅͗͊̅̈́̿̔̓̽͗̇̐̑̏̏̅̈́̀̈́̓̌̐͗͒̓̇̀̓̐̔̑̇̊̆̑̈́͛̑̈́́͛̓̆̍́͒͆͊́͐͌́́̾̆̈́͌͛̐̓͊̋̾̾͐͑̿̽́͊̂̃͑̓̆͒̑̂͛͊̇͑́̇́͑̽̈́̐̋͋͋̃́̒̅̓͛̽̂̄́́͑̐́̆͋̆̂̂̔̈̐͌̎̽́̆̅̔͐̂̿̎̐̎̈́̔̔̍̅̆̒͂̈́̽̈́̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅí̵̧̧̡̫̘͕̳͕̰̗̦͓̤͓͓̹͙̜͔̳̬̤͊̿͛̃͛͛̉̾̈́́̎̍̉̃͂̍̑̇͋͑̔͒̃͗̈́͐͆̆̊̑̿̆̅̂̌̉̎̈̊̇̓̊̇̒̿͋̔̃̅̈́͐̽̄̂͑̀̌̑͊̈̾͐̑͋̀̆͗́̈́͗̆̋̾͒̀̈́̌͂̔̎̍̈́̏͑̎͐́͒̌͆̃̃̄͊́̉́̌̂̏̊̐̈̎̀̍̅̀̑̊̾̈́̄̑̂͂̐͐͛̂̀̆͋̆̒̏̽̈́̇̓̓͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝d̵̡̧̛̫̮̪͔̯̬̜̖͉̞̳̥̟̳͖̦͚̗̞̜͖̱̲͌̑͛̌̑̿̃̅̓̈́͊͗̇̆̌͛̑̑̍̽̉̀̀͐̽̇͌̋̊́͑̏̒̆̆̽̈̐̆̾͑͋̌̓͗͒́̈́̐̓̄̆́͛̈́̉͋̀͂̏͆͂̑̆͌͑̉͒͌̒̂̍̐͗͗̀̌͂̓̐̒̿̈́̂̌̑̓̽̓̏̈́̽̽̈̓͆̐͑̔̈́̈͆͌̓͑̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̸̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̪͍̝̼̯͙̥͎̜̺͕̱̼̮͍͖̰͔̞͍̰̼̻̦̪̙͚̞̯̟̰͈̟̝̠̲̞͕̣̤̼̰͇̮̲̹͔̣͙̭̼̠̖͙͓͈̱͎͕̺̪͍̲̭̞̪͎̬̪̰̳̮͇͔̩̲͓͈̖̭̺̱̳͙̤͎̗̼͖̥͙̍͑͜͜͜͝ͅd̶̡̡̧̛̛̛̪͚̣̯̼͍̼̝̫͍̺̞̱̮̬̝͉͉͔͙̥͖̗̱̖͍̫͎̥̠̲͈̒̃̂̒͌̒̔͑̏̾̑̾͒̊̎̀̒̔͗̒̒̽̅̇̈́̽̊̇̄͌͋̊͑͒̑̽͋͐̂͆̂̊͛͋̄͑̉̌̿̈́̋̈́̾́̀͛̇͛̀̓̂̓̋̉̔͐̍͛͗̈́̀̔̏̔̍͌͛̂͂̂̍̈̍̃̑̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝i̸̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̘̥͍̼̟͚͙͙̼͉̻̤̥̞̮̭͉͉̤̙͔͖̠̪͆́͆̎̎͆̌̃͂̆̈͒͊͆̽͛̏͆͌̋̌͐͗̂̐͐̀̍̋̒̀̈́̈́̒̓̇́̀̄̉͂̉͂̋͒̌͗̑̔͐̽̈͑͛̅͂̄͗͆͆͗̒̆̓͊͆̈́̍̀̔͆̎̔̀͋̇̌͗̈́̊̏̈́̏͑̆̓̒̃̑͆͊̆̓̌̌̓̌͊̎͌̉͌̾͗̍̿̍̿̎̽̃̉̃̈́̀͂̄̈́͑̉̿̃́͌͋̓͛͆̔̓͛̑̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅc̵̨̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̧̛̰͔̱̜̦̮͇̗͔̣̰̰̹͉͔̜̝̪͇͈̮͍͈͙͇̱͔̘̯̦̹͎̭͚̱̻̪͔͍̭̤̘̹̲̩̣̠̦͕̱̟̳̗̳͙̱̳͕̯̰̘̮͙͕̫̮̭̫͔̜̺̬̺̘̭͎̲͉̩̱̹̤̖͈̖̗̪͎̯͙̠̠̗̙̞̻̟̖̗̜͕̺̭̣̜͙̗͉͖̳̱̩̪͉͓̬̥̖̠̺̯̣͍̠̱̫͎̬̥̖̭̜̰͍̤̝͎͕̠̙̭̠̘̙̮̲͎̫̯̹̹͕̻̯̘̫̰̱̦̫͉̗̖͉̺͉͍̰̤͖̣̝̒̀͂̈́̂̈́̄́̋͋̀̍̒̂̈́̊̾̉̑͛̉͂͛̌̀̓͐̈́́͐́̓́̃̾͗̊̓̃̃͒̉̀̇͗̾̂́͒͊̃̓̓̀͒̓͑̉̈̐̑̆̐̄̈̇͛̓̀̂̈̔͗̍͑͐̒̑̀̇͛̓́̒̌̈́̎̌̔̂̀̓̒́̋̂̅͛͌̀͛̏̐̈́̌͋̈̃̌̍̓̎̏͂̾̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̛̛̛̱͈̜͇̣̣̝̖̰̳̥͉̦̱̞̰̦̞͉̥̉̓̔̋͌̄̆̌̋̊̓͛̿͛̾̄̔̊̅̏̈́͐̏͊̾̌̂̽̒̀̔̈́̑̐̅͗̌͗̆̾͊̑̈́̍̒̂̈́̂̓̓̀̈̌̀͐͊̉̍̃̆̂̾͒̏̔̋̇̍̇͑͛̇̐͌̄͌̀̉̌̓̇͒̓̀̄̌̽́̽̋̑̇͋̆̈́̔̀͌̒́̐̈́͆̏͐͂͑̃͂͒̈̕̕̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ï̴̢̧̨̨̡̛̫̙͕̝͖̙͖̟͍̱̫̗̠̙̼̯̹͍̲̖̲͎̞̝̹̲̞̪̳̻̖̈͂̇́͂̊̓̑̂̀͒̓͌̔͛͛̍̒̀̑̾̀̅̅̾̍̂̃̀́̾̿̇̄̿̀̓̇̌͗͒̔̄̇̂̑̈́̃͊͌̑̑̆̇͒̍͒͊̈͑́́̓͐͋̉̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͠ợ̸̢̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̢̛̫̳̺͎̱̼͍̰̰̭͍̤͉̻̯̤̳͖̺̖͍̘̹̰̦̣̖̟͇̟̱̼̠̱͚͙̞̟̲̟͍̹̜̝̭̯̦̞͉̝̣͙̪͓̩͙̪̮̳̯͚͉̠͕̰̠͎̗̬̜̫͎̺̮̜̬͔̮͙̱̱͕̝̬̼͍͉̮̜̜͈̠͓͇̰̪͎̟̩͔͍̝̞͓͕̮̙̤͙̗̘̫̖̖̥̻̹͈̲̬̮̼̹̮̺̬̦̗̪̮͍̖̠͓̯̹̟̦̺͍͙͍̠̬̺̲̯̣̘̞̳͕̟̦̰̼͔̪͔̘̜̮̇̏̑̄̌͑͗͐̍̇̀͌̇͆͐̋́̓͊̏̀͊̈́͑̍̏̎͐͐̽͒̅́̇̽̉͌̓̂̿̔̔̌̆̒̽̇͑̔̐͛͑̉̋̄͆̿͒͊͋̉͊͛͐̐̽̈̂̓͆̿̊̑͆̅̓́̎́̉̇̇̀́̈͋́͛̋̎̽͊̿̅̄̃̋͊̾̀̌́͂͛͗̿̑̆̽̋͊͊̔́́͋͂̊́̇́̿̿̈́̾͊̈́̆͗͒̏͋́̓́̂̍̓̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṅ̷̨̛̛̛̫̥͎̙̼̪̥̝̟̩͖̩̺͍̝̗̳̮̤͚̲̎̏̌̑̈́͆̔̊̈́̂͗̀̄͒̀̄́̿̐͒̅͗́̏̈́͆̂̅̊̎̐͑͊̑̈́́͂̈̾̓́̈́͆̓͐͛̇̏̌̄͗̒͗͑̽̈́͗͐͒̀̈́̀̀̽͛̂̃̔̉̊̑̉̒̔̇̅̋̂̍͒̌̂̃́̈́̉̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̷̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̺̝͎̞̰͙͉͈̻̺͎͉̭̜̪͎̭͙̤̦̣̞̭͚͙̥͇͉͓͈͙͓̥͍̩̫͕̳̦̟̬̱̥̗̳̹̲̯̖͙̺͔̳͈̯͙͎̰̤͚̼͎̹͈̖̖̟̬̱̺͚̦͈̜̪͈̩̺̣͔͕̙̬͓̠̲͖̯̙̬̖̣̰̘̭͙̻̪̱̞̞̤̙͔̫͉͕̟̪̩̘̳̼̬̲̦͕͉̙͚͕͎͕͂̋̃̈́̽͒͑͐͐̅͛̽̋̓̊̋͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅr̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̀́͐̑̔̿͆̂̉̈͊͂͌̿̌̂͊̈̐͊̌͑̓̒̀̈́̊̽͆̈͋̄͂̔͛̐̔͋̐̅͗̃̈́̾̅̉̌̊̌̅̒͒̇̈́͋͗̈́̂͆́̿̃̋̍̇̊́̍̇̓̉́́̒̋͛̎̋́́̅́͒̋̅̿́̓̓̓̾͐̀̉̈̇͛̈́͒̅̑͑͋̑̓͂̔͂̓̋͑̊̏͛͛̀̀̉̾͌͛̃͌̓͒̍̋̓͆͒͋̋̂̐͐̚͘̚̚͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠y̶̨̢̡̧̢̡̛̛͉̺̹̘̱̟̻̘̱͉̠̘̥̰̪͉̹̰̺̤͚̝͚͇̤͖̖̹͉̭͙͎̖̻̥̲͍̹̣͎̩͖̦͈̱̹̦̘̺̻̟͖͓͈̼̦̰͈̱͈͓̺̥̜̼̗̪̳̠̮̤͖̼̭̗̯͉̙̜̩̩̲̠͍̬̫̙̜͔̦̫͔̮̝̞͙̣̝̹̩͓̟̥̱͙̼̞͓̘̙͓͍͂̅̀͆̆̈́͊̓̍̌́̉̇͐̒̓͗́̔͆͐͛̌̈̍̈̂͌̆͑͐̈́̔̀͒̍̏̀͊̏̓̒̀͆͊̏̑̊̅͗͛̿̈͋͑͐̍̇̐̔̈͑̅͋̃̊̉͐̒̍̍̌̎̅̄̐͋͐͋̍̉͂͆̂̑̽̆͐̽̿̏̍̉̈́̄͊́̆́̋̆̇͊̋̊̒͛̀̌̉̀͗͋̿̓͌̏̉̾̃̑̓̌́̀̆̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̮͔̪̪̣̣̖̠̰̺̱̻̬͙͍̠̯̼̪͉̙͇̲̰̟̥̞͓̣̠̫̘͇͈̘̤̭͍̭̘̮̺̠̳̠̘̳̟͚̞̭̜̰͖̩͇̭̬͖͕̝͕͔̙̜̩͍͓̙͙̺͍̩͓̭̰̩͍͓̦̖̜̭͎̺̝̩̖̋̍̌̀͌͆̀͂͒̅̒̈́̃͛̉́̎̄̏͗̊̍̓̏̇͗̈́̊̓̍̋̃͋̾̀̒͗͗̆̓́͑̂͌́̈͑̎̈́̏̈́̏͆͑̅̌̀̑̈̋̾̅͌̿͌̐̾̏̾̍̏̉̏̏͆͑̓͒̀̾̓̒̔̓͌͗͒͑͗̿͑̏̽̈́̎̀͑͋̈́̔͊͌̔̊̍̈́̓͊́̐̏̎̈́͌̎̓̉̃̎̅͛̄́͌̈́̀̃̊̈̏̎̀͌́̋̈́́͋̂̈̓̏̌̄̈́̇͑̀̌͗̓͋͂̔̌̏̔̇̈́̈͊̆̑̄̒͛̽̎͒̏̐̊̈́̊̍̋͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̰̘̯͔̞̭͖̹͓̪̪̳̥̮̝̤̩̙̤̤̣̗̥̬̤̞̼̻͎̲͙̯͖̠̘̪̩̱̩̩̞̙͙̝͈̫̼̙̘̼͕̺͈̠͔̮̤̥̞̼̬̼̗͓̬͍̻̝̝̜̮̺̰͍̮͙̇̆̂̍̇͌̋̂̓̓̃̽̈͆̂͆͑́̌͊͑̉̍̀̃̄̍͗̔́̾̈͐́̃̔́̂͊̓̽͌͒͗̓̑͆̄̑̀̐̋̈̌̾̀̑͌̑̅̓͒͋̄̄̈́͊̊̍͊̆̃̊̀̂̊̔̀̉̓̆̃͌̍͋͆̐̋͂̓̽̆̓͐̎͊̈̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅu̷̜͉̺̳̻̪̜̖̣͍̳̝͖̩̰͙̼͍͇̥̩̞͚̭̹̦̹̣̫̪̤̯̗̤͂̄̃̍̀̉͋͗̽͂̈́̊͋̇͂̈́͂̉́̔͆͆̊͑̎̔̿̔̀͂́̈́̍͊͌̍̀͛̈́̇́͆̑̆̏͋̂̿̋͑̓͗̋͗̋̀͆̓͒̽̉̏̑̾͑̀͛̄̾́͒̂͆͒͗̍̆͌̐͐̋͋̌̑̎̅̽͂́͆͑͆̽̽́̎͑̾͂̈́̀̈́̋̕͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅt̶̢̧̨̡̡̡̨̡̛̩̲͕̠̦̺̼̮̗̪̘̣̫̜̰͚̫͈͚̰̗̤̭͇̝̺̳̼͎͍̺͚͍͈̲̪̜̟͍̰̣͙̝͚̩̮̦͈̥͉̻̥̙̰̭͈̳̳̥̫̝̜̺̳̻̯̮͕̯̤̠̜̼̝̦̺̞̤͚̓̉̊͆͂̋̿̂͂̆̿̀͆̈̈́̀̈́͌͊̈́̈̈̊̀̓̈́̐͐̆̇̈́̎̒͋̇͆̊̓̍́̊̋̓͆͐͊̆̅̽͛̀̈́̓̾͗̈̓̿̊̾͒̊̃̒͌͊̔͌̓͋͊͒̊̎́̏͒͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̧̢̡̧̡͙̩̫̞̼̙̫͚͍̜̪̜̝̣̖̤͕̣̼̺̱̻͙̞̭̪̲̻̼̤͈̹͇̦͈͓͕̞̻̺͍͍̖̮̠̳̤̰̣̞̗̮͎̫̝͙̪͍̭̝̦̙̠̗̞̥̣͕̪̫͍̭̭͙̻̟̺͔͙̘͖̲̮̠̗̹̙̙̦̫̫̟͙̟̺̮̝͎̫̃̍̏͆̈͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̞̲̰̞̺̩͇͉͉̱̣̺̠͚̞̯̦̤͙̮̳̖̭̦̗̱͓̩͎̣̱͖͙̦͇͈̹͍̤̠̞̘͎͎͇͓̱̠͓̳̱̬͚̯̼̟̖̠̠̥̝͍̩̘̥̰̟̞̖͕̯̳̠̩͇͔̯̖̤̝͖̥̦͈͖͈̮̣̤͇̖̺̺̝̙͚͕̜̥̪͓͍͙͙͓̤̩̫̩̭̹̠͈̲̗̤̟͇̙̪͔̞̣͎͓̖͍̼͍̳͖͉̟͇͖̠͔̩̞̱̞͎͉̦̘̣̭̥͚͎̫̱̞̦̒̅́͊̄̈̅̊̍̿͊̂͆̿͂̄̈́́̓̏͒̾͛̔̐̄͛̌͒́̄̌͂̃̈́̊͋̊͆̉̂̋̋̿͂̒̓̈́͒̃̃̈́̈́̿͗̍͋̒̍̃̓̏̈́̒̀̈́̾͑͒̆̎̿͗̃͂̀̐̄̐̿͌͑̀͂͆͊̅́̒͗̏̇̌̍͐̈̀̉̓́͒̈́̀̌̏̓́̏͊͋̑̇̐͗͑̍̃͋̆͋͒̾̿̍͋̀̏̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅf̸̧̢̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̘̤͉̜̭̦̭͉̲̜͓̼̝̞͇̬̦͓̬͓̗͈̜͉͔̭̰͚͕̞̟̘̗̭̲̩͉̗͖͉̭̘͇̖̤̱̹͍̗̭͚̖̳͍̼͉̟̣̻͚̖̯̩̟̺͎͈̦̝͔̹̜̰̮̳̗̜̻͎͈̪̗̮̳̖͉̥͖̩̪͎̱̝̞̳̳̖̭̞̪̱̜̱͚̫͇̱͇̦͔͍̺̲̩͎̭̤͕̠͓̝̬̘̬̜͉͔͈͎͕̯̲̟̤͙̠̮̰̠̲̪͔̣̪͇̱̪̯͉̻̿͒͂͛̈͋́̔̿̈́͊̊̉̈́̄̓͋͒͂̈́͗͑͐̔̄͑͗̆̋͗̓̒́͋̏̂̾̏̂̑̃̾̂̏̌͌̍̊̇̇̉̄͋̆̆͆͑̋̈́̊͊̾̿̑͛̒̃́́̈́̓́̎̂̋̐̎̔̀̆͋͑̈́̋͋̇͒̈́̇͑̀̄́́̈́̄̋̍̔͐̅̈́̀̌̍̂̎̽̈́̊͑̓̈̎̈́̐͆̅͆̉̈͑̐̓́̅̿̋̎͌̋̅͆̒̉͛̐́̀̉̉̔́̎̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̛̠̗͔̰̬̟͙̼͚͍̻̪͕͕͇̳̖̦̭̱̪̘̻̣̹̻̘̲͍͖̙͔̯͇̼̲̞̺̺͉̗̭̖̮̥̹̙̩̤̬̰̰͉̱̬̯̣̠͎̼͖͚̹̮͙̼̳͍̫͙̦͇̙͔̪̞͈̥͔͚̦̝̳̺̳̮̪̤̠̟̜͇̯͈̜̙̺̖̣͈̖̩͎̞̺͔̠̬͖̪̥̲̪̰͇̺̙̳͓͖̫͎̙͎̪̭̪̲̳̓͂͂́̀͋̔͗̉̌̽́̋̏͛̈́͌̐̐̈́̏̒̊̽͛̄͒͑͑͛̀̃͐̉̓̇̽̋́͋͋̌̅͐̃̊̌͌̒͂̑̏̂͒̈̀̉̆̌͒̔̇̄̈́̏̌̃͌̂͊̀̓́̋͋̌̎͐̅̏͛͗̅̊͂̒̃̔̓̏̄̉̔̽̎͒̑̊͌͒̀͐̇̔͒̒͗͒̀͑̏̾̈̂́͒̄̀̃̓͒͋͆̇̑͋̈́̽͒͗̽̏̈́̆̂̄̋̃̌͗̒͋̔̈̂̏̅̀̽̎͐̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̢̛̱̜͉̱̩̪̱͔͕͖̞̠͈̦͉̥̻̭̻̙̺͉͖̦̖͓͇̠͔͍̻̯̟̬͕̻̗͔͍̝͔͈͚̜͓̣̱̙͕̝̗̰̟͖͚͕̯̰̙̤̤̦̗͚̯͍͓̟̲̫̺͎͈̝̙̪̟̗̻͕̪̞̤̯̗͕̠̜͇̞̬̣̼͉̼͖̓̀̈́̉̊̄͌̑̑̐͌͂̈̋̋̒̑̓̋̈́̑̄̔̌͋̍̒̍̀̄́̎͗́̇̔̍̔͌̔͌͂̓̑͂̓͛͋̈́̈́̏͗̾̑̇͋̓̒͒̆̔̽̾̓͆̐̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅy̵̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̭͎͓͍͇̬͖̣͈̻͉̺̻͇̞͚̟̤̮̟͍͙̫̬̖͓͓̗̮͖̪̹̳̹̟̯̻̼̱̜̲̺͇̮̠̩̣̣̼̝̩̩̯͇̣͇̼͎̩̺̰͙̳̟̝̤̙̮͓̜͖͎̮̩̪̩̝̲͎̱͉̬̟̰͍͓̰̖̖͖̮̯͖̭̳̱͂͗̒̌̋̃̅̀̉̾̅̒͆͛͑̈́̒͌͊̈́̀̍͒̇̌͋̔̅͌͋̀̍̒̓̋̊̒̋͗̀̐̃͐̊͂̉̌̉̐́̊̽͛̈́́̈́̂͐͑̆̂̿̽̆̌̃̆͒͗̒̇̒̎͛͒̍͒̈̌̐͂̀͆́̈̽̀̔́̌̋̃͐̄̀̿̾̍͒͑̊́̍̔̇̍̌͑̏̽̈͑̑͌̋̓̃̿̓̔͛̈́͐̔͊̏̔̐̉͌̄̃͌́̾̅͒́̈́͂̒̎͑͛̄̏̐̒̄̈́̈́̀̌̔̓̇̆̏̏̋̋͊͋̃̂̀̊͛͋̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ ̷̡̧̛̛̻͇͔̝̳͈͈̪̞̫̖̱̜̹̣̺̱̳̫̯͍͉̘͚̰̙̩̹̗̖̜͔̩̬̭̩̽̀̓͗͂̋̏̒̀͛̆́̓̂̓̆̑̋̽͛̎̾̀͛̓̄͑̒̐͛̍̽͐̓̌͊̅́̏̿̾̌̾̇̈́̀̋̽̌̆̆̒̔͌̆͗͐͌̓͒̄̽̽͂̽̐̆͊̈́͆̀̃͌͋͂̏̆͌̓̂̍͒͗̃͆̈̅̀̅̅̃̀̉͐͋̐̑͆̽̂͌̓̀̐̀͘̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠h̷̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̗̮̬̳̝̹̱͖̱̩͉͍̠̘̟̩̣̖̖̺͓̯̜̞̱͓̩̯̯̞͙̝͙̯̥͙̪̖̫͎͙̖̬̗̞̻̹͙̖̞̠̙͖̝̺̤̭̠̲͓͕̦̬͚̦͎̺͍̤͖͉̟̩͈̣̮͈̫̝̲̗̯̬̫̺̠̦̩̝̲̹̖͎̙͔̠̰̪̣̝̪͔͍̱̳͈͓͎̎͂̃͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̩̻͓͎̥̬̥̤̞̲̟̮͇̪̲̩̳̟̤̩̖̳͍̘̺̫͚̹̰̠͉̼̟͕̬̫̰̮̹͍̠͉̘͚̟͙̩̦̤̟͓͙̜̪͓̺͍̦̻̫͇̥̫͍̲͔̪̼͇͔̣̳̠͙̤̗̙̩̘͇̪͖̘̻̯͔̼̞͖͕̺̺͙̙̜̫̜͉͚̥͚̦͖̼̰͍̺̥̺̭̼̪̗͇̯̹̭̱̠̰̗̹̺͎̻̠͙̪̘̥̠̙̯̗̬̮̱̱͙̙͕̬͍̜͖̭̦͕̞͖̘͍̠͎͎͓̠̹̦̹̯̰͂̇̇̔̉͒̎̈́̌̌̓̇̔̀̾̏̐̉͛̃͛̎̒̐̇̇͒͛̓̀̋̄͆͒̑͆̉͌̃͛͋̐̇̈̀̐̍́͊̇̄̏͑́̇͊͊̀̉͆̉̾̅͗̍̓̀͛̍̒͒̀̓͐̽͂̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅą̴̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̭̥̜͖̜̪͙̥̺̠̘̙͖̝̙͓͓̹͈͐̊̈́̓͒̅͆̃̄͌̅̑̐͗̿̌̓̃́͌̑͂́̀͛͊̈́̆̓͋͆̿̒̆́́̾̑̈́̔͗̋̿̐͋̌̀̔̓́̄̈́̑̈̊̾̀̍͊̏̎͛͑̒̎̈́͆͌̄̀̒̀͊͋̓̈̍͆̅̊̀͗̇̏̓͑͊͐̂̅̊͋̈́̈́̃́́̂͂̂̈́̈͌̉͛̀̈́̀͋̃́͐́̀̽̂͌͑͋͗̎͂̍̓̄͊͐̂́̉̉̅̂̂̆͑̎͌̐̓̌̀̓̃̅̏̅͆͂͗̋̆̿̆̎̏̾̔͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝d̴̡̨̛̛̻̦͈̼̳͇̥̙̙̖͙̭͕̦͈͍͔̈́̒̉͐̉̈̑̍̔̈́̔́͋̃̆̃̀̄̆͛̾̈́̃̑͐̈́́̓̈́̊͆̾̏͒́͊̓́̏́͌̓̂̑̂͋̑̒̏̔̂̉͛̍̈̒͊͒̓̅͛̃͂̍̉̅̋̆̊̈͊́̉͂͗̃̿̔́̇̅̈̂́̋́̋̍͒̅͑͋̓̔̽̂̈́́̔̔̑̂̅̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝.̵̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛͎̼̻͈͓̝̳̣̟̦̰͖̭͈̩̼̮̗̹̪͚̹̳̣͍̬͉͙͈̲̱͕̬͎͙̤͖͕̜͚̭̜̯̟͍͔͕̱̤̹̦̭͚̲̲͍̣̣̣̼̘̪͕͍̯̜̪̭̫̗̹̖͓̯̼͍͕͍̮̫̥̻̲͇̥̩͕͙͇͕̓͆̿̄̌̉̓̄̄̀͒̈̔̀̑͑̈̆̾̅̐̄̀̄̈́̋̾͆͛̎̓̌̏̒̆̂͒͐̅̈́͋̄̽̿̔́̀͆̏͋́͛͒͗̽́̎̓̌͒͆̾̑̄̏͊̒̍͋̅̉́̑̑̈͛̊̈́̈̓̈́̎͑́͑̔̐̒̆̄͐͗̆̍̇̈́̔́͋̀͛̐́̈́̿̈́̑͐̿̓̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͖̫͉͇̣͔̩̰͉̩̣̝̰̙̼̲͚̖͚̝̫̪̮̗̼͉͇̤̝̼̹͖͇̻̩̝̯̖̬͎͔͉̳̰̞̣͚͓̭̗̺̦̜̭̼͙̙̝̲̲̰͕̞̠̗͈̭̻̫̭͕̦̦̪̰͎̥̭̹͖̫̖̫̤̺͍͖̖͉̟̱̺̜͍̗͍̞͇̱̠̮̰̥̮͖̮̟̮̹̹̮͖̦͚̰̞̖̻̹͖̹͇͈͙̙̩̯̲͔͉̯̖̮̳̭̻̺̩́̍̑̒̈́̎̉͂̊̉͋͑̀͊͒͌̒̀̆́͋̅̉̽͑̇͗̅̀̂̉̀̿̔͑̾̏̒̄͒̀̍̀̔̋̀̑̈́̎̊̂̈́̅́̄́̉̂̈́̒̅͛͐̏͐̅̔̔̌̑͗͊̇̆̈́͑̏̋̾͌͆̒́̈̈̋͌͛̿̍̂̀̊͗̾͌͆̀̀̈́̐̀̓̒́́́̒̂̇͌̍̈́͊̊̋͑̎͂̄̐̇̈́̀̑͊̃́̓̑̿͂̇͊̔̈́̂̃̈́̔̌̍͒̒͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅW̴̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̨͎̲̟̮̞̳̤̝͎̻͍̹̙̝̗̳̳̭̖̗͇̜̲͖̬̭͙̠̣̦̩̻̳̱͉͔͈̯͕̙̖̯̹̠̣̲͎͉̝̞͔̙͎̘̞͖͙͕̟̝̠̫̱̟̹͎̟̠͈͖͙̪̻̣͉̙̜̮͕͉̱̣̬̳͉͍̘͍̝̩͚̰͈͕̠̟̹̤͖̳̣̺͓̳̼̹̣̪̪͉̭̱̲͖̩͚̪̟͉̻͖̤͓͉̲̗̼̞͎̰̫̣̦͔̺̣̱̲͈̭̜̪̬̩̼̹͍͈̞̮̼͎̻̠̘̭͙̤̙̭̱͚̹̜͇̪͍̰͕͇͇͔̟̪̩͎̤̹̜̫͋̔́̓̿̓̃̃͂̽͒͛̐̊̔̅͋̅͑̇̂̆̄̂̌͜͜͜͜͠ͅḩ̵̨̡̨̧̢͈̻̝͓͚̥̗͙͖̮̰͔͚̖͔̲̰̗̼̗͉͎̺̟̗̮̰̼̲̞̩̰̪̳̣̜̖̞̳̹͙̪͓̤͓͉̻͖͔͔̞̺̥̝͔͚̙͙̍̆̓̀̓̐͊́̓̃́͆̿͋̿̋̅͋̿͒̍̾̈́́̔̉͑͂̾́̐̏̋̏̇̕̕͜͜͜ͅͅẻ̵̡̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̢̖͎̲̤̤̠̦̰̯̪̲̙̲̻͕͇͍̫̮͖̗͈̗̯͓͙͇̗̞͖̩̩͎͔͚̥̪̫̩̠̜͉͈̼̠̣̬̳̫̣͚̠̯̣̖̣̀̓̓͐̄̄̈̎̓͊̽͐̓́͗̊͌̉͌̍̎̍̃͐͐͗̂̊̐̽̈̑͐̒̈́͌̔́͗̌̂̂͛͐͗̈̎̃͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅr̷̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̢̧̧̨̭̳̳̪͓̮̭̤͓̖̤̳̗͙̰͓͖̙͈̥̟̙͍̦͓͚̬̗͕̳̰̭̺̖̤̬̫͈̪̥͉͓͖̰̫̤̝̺̳̬̣̺̟̜̰̼͈̳͕͉̘͍̤̬̩͈̤̜̤̪̫̯͖̫̥̭͍̳̘͎̤̩̙͖̭͕̰̰̻̤̬͓̼̳̼̺͇͍̯͂̈̓̿̀̐̏̈̅͗̈́̆̓̂̄́͒̓̉̎͑̽̓͂̃̀̒͆̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḙ̶̛̛̛̛̛̈͐́̀̈́̂͛̈̌̈̂͛̈͒̅̉͛̌̀̒̽̌̃̏͐́͗̊̆̔͌̐̍̐̌͂̍̔̊̃̈́́̃̏̒̑̒̍̅̀̒̀̾̋͛͊̿͂͐̿̄̉́̓̀̑̀̀̅̎́̅͆́̓́̀̐́̎̃̈̀̊̇́̐͑̔̈̃̾̓̂͗͋̎̄͑̀̀͂͒́́̒̂̎͗̓̈̐͒̈̅̽͑̍̃͒̄̎́̓̂̈̂́͌͒̉͛̿̊͊̈́̓͋̈͒̋̐̏̔̂̂̇̏͑̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̺̭̩̗̲͓̝̝̠̹̼̬̳̗͈̦̱̦̟̱͙̟̭͎͈̟̖̤̦̟̙̒́͒̏̉̇̾͑͒̒̅̒͌̉̓̿̔̈́̀̑́̀̔͆̃̓͂́̋̆̇̓́̋̾͒͒͑̓̌̈́̍̈́̈́̓̎̃̾̈́̓̏̓͒̏̋̈́̀̌̓̈́͌̾͋̑̈́̾̈́͐̽͌̆̓͛̓̒͆̉̇̍̔͐͆̂̓̎̀̈̆͑͋̏̀̿̾̌͒͂̃̽͂͛̇̆͛̄̉̇͐̒̊̀͊̈́̆̔̑͐̍͊́̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝d̸̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̮͎̹͍͚̜̙̭̠̩͔̝͓͖̫͈̜̫̱̙͈͖̠̪̫̠͖̯̮̣͕̦͕̼̩̠͚̭̹̞̯̎̍͂̋̏̾̉͌̉̆̾͆͂͂̿̇͛̾̆͐́̿̐͒̒̀̽̌̿̍̐̃̌̉̽̎́̓̐̋̇̈̉̉̇̃̔͛̔̽͋̍̈̓̓̑͛͒̀̒̅̋̑̋́͛̽̀̈̅͛̌̊͂̅̓̒͛̾́̊̊̀͛̓̒̌̈̈́̉̾̅̂͐̔̏͛͆͋̽̈́̾̓̑͛̉̓͐̌͗̅̆̈́̍̉̅̔̈́̔̆̋̈́̌͐͐̾́͊̑͐̏͋͊̃̈̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̶̛̩̮̤͖̱̥͕͑̔͌̐́͂́̾̐͆͆̅͛̎̋̐̇̎̐̒̎́͒̔̆̽͒͛̀̉̀̃̄̔͒̄̿̇̏̎̓͗́͗̓̈̊̇̀͒̎̔̀̾̆͗́̋̍́̈́́̒̄̆͂̔̍̀͗͊͋̈́͆́͋̀̃̔̑̇̅̓̽̇̓̒͂̆̅̏̇͑̎̾̈̾̌̏͆̌̿̐̽̉̔̂̐͒̀̚̚̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠d̸̢̧̡̡̨̛̝͓̗̰͎͉͙͈͔̬͍͉̜͎͙̘̝̬̜̣̰̩̜̮̠̱͇͔͉͕͔̻̖̗̞͇̝̘̭͉͈̺̪̗͉̘̏̓͌̇́̃̌̈́̔̎́̄̊̐̆̿͆̎̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͚͈̮̫͍͖̜͇̮͕͉̳̞̜̝͔̦̮͉̦͖̱̠͓̦͖̩͈͉̱͔̫̲̺̻̝̤͍̲̟̹̳̝̺̝̠̝̠͓͈̞̫͖̗͖͈̭̤͉͇̰̮̭̯͎͍̲̹̭̳̼̙͍̜̤͇̠͖̦̪͔̤̟̣̳̱͓͙̞̺͙̪̻̻̮̭͉̟͔͔̬̱͓̩̟͉̪̦̟̲̟̩̓́̾̐̔̈́̂͊̀͆̉̂̏̀̐̓̆̅̎̀̅̓̂͒̈́͌̓̈́͊̈̐̌̔̃̃̑͑͂̾͊̀̒́̀̏̾̃͊̾̍͗̂̓̊͒̀̈́̌̌́̎̈́͛̊̀̈́̌̐̋͆́̅͂̍̊̓͆́̍̊̍͛̀͗̈͑͒̈́̓͑̽́̔́̈̆͋̌͌͗̄̏͛͒̽̽̀͐̐͂̍̾̉͊͌̀̌̋̆̈́̓̓̿̓̒̏͐̓̊̈̑̅͊̇̇̌͒̈̓̎̔̃͆͋̿͗̀̾̂̆̆͒̽̂̄̌͋̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅį̸̧̨̡̫̩̜̣͓̥̤͕̭̹̲̩͇̟̼̬͕̻̠͇͎̱͕̻̤͈̭̺͖͚͙̬͓̳͖̬̰͕̺̀͊̑̓̉͌̓̿̃̽̈̒̎̈́͑͊͐̒́̿̾̄̋̌̽̓̅͆͐́̇̈́̓̀͗̆̂̆̓͒̔͗̾̈́̋̊̅̍̃̀͑̂͊̊̍͋̂̈́́͛̿̅̋̐̑̄̿͒̎͛̋͌̆̿͐̋̓̎̉͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̢̛̲͇̗͖̼̰̲͚̮͖̺̗̦͔̫͚̺̣̲̪̗͖̮͈̮̹͖̭͇̻̹͉̠̼̞̂̎̃͑̏̐͐̎͛̾̃̎́̿̀̀̑̿̃͊̀͒͑͑̕̚͜͝͠ͅ ̷̡̡̛̥̜͓̯͕̻̮̗͙̖̮̦͕̬̱͖̤̟̭̳̲̪͎̽͂̆̒̓̔̎͒̓̋̂̍̋̀̽̓̏͋̋̋̑͌̊̈̌͒͒͑̓̊̍̆̀͐̊͆̄̓͛̈́͋̓͛̀̈́̄̌̍̒̋́̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅģ̴̧̡̡̛͇̟̬̞̲̱̳͈̩̪̻̠̙̩̻͎̲̯̹͙̝̫͔̜̼̟̮̭̞̠̖̯̩̖̝̯̟̟̙͈̤̺͍̬̽̃̿͛̈́̈̒͆̋͂͊̀̀̏̊͛̒̍̀̎̏̈́̈́̓͗̄̆̆̏͑̉̎͛̓͂̆́̉͆̓̂̐̊͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝ơ̷̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̲͇̰̞̠̮̜͙̫͚̠̪͓̼̤̝̱̪̣̥͕̱͇̖̳͍̘͇͔͇̯̟͕͖̭̭̣̥̟͓̩̝̹̭͉͍̠͕͎̗͓̠̲͔̥͇̥̰͓͈̟̤̲̭̯̜̪̬̜̭͍̱̲̯͚̩̦̝͕͉͚̞̫͇̂́̏͌̄̒̉̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅ?̶̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̙̹͍͔̺̠͚͕̘̳͎͚̝̬͖͓̼͍̬͚̥͓̜̲͇͎͈͓̮̳̘̰̻̦̼̩̦̭̗͇̗̣͙͇̖̫̲͚̺̜͇͉͉̳̮̖͈͙̤̼̺͖̭̝͔̜̜͍͓̭͎̣̱̗̝̩͈͙̹̞͙͚̟̱͎̟̫̣͔̦͔̥͇̟̲͇̝̥͇̱͚̺̟̫̞̲͖͔̳̰̝̺̬̰͕̙̠̞͎̻̪̲̮̻̟̻̮̰̦̗̗͙̯̫̤͕̖̜̦̟͔̟͖̻̹̘̩̰̮̫̃͒̃̈́̔͒̋̃̀̄̈́̔͗́̍̆̅̐̈́̑̄͐͋̀̈́̈́̊̾̓͛͋̍̄̽͊̌̿̑̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̧̭͚̠͓̙͈͓̥̮̯̜̥̼̠͎̠̪̬̙̟͔͇̗̖̩̥͖̭̣̫̺̟͉͕̮̃̆̈́͆̀̍̒̀̃̔̓̀̽̔̽̎̀̔̄͑͌͗͊͛̀͋̑͑̌̈͋̑́̃͋̈̈́͂̀̓͌̊̃̿̓͋̈́̂̑̌̽̇̊̋̅̀̉̚͘̚͠͝͝͠͝ͅ  
̶̢̢̛̛̛͙͚̘̝̝͈̯̝́̃̉͐̐̒̏̎̈̆̔̈́͂̋̈́̉͑̇̔́̊͌̓̐̽̍̉̾̈̂̿̅̂̐͆́̓̈́̅͗̈́̑͛̔̀̾̊̉̓̏̎̓̀̾͌̀̒̂̌̀̑͛͌͐̄̆͆̓̄͂̈́͗̒͆̐̀̃̅̉̈́͋̀̃̆̀̾̀̉̓̈́̅͛̉͋̊̒̉͊̿̐͗̾̍̉̔̇̾͗͊̆̇̿͒̅̑̄̈́͛̂̓̀̉̅̑͐̀́̍͊̓͆̆̃͐͌̊̾̉̔̅̽͂̉̏̏̐̓͒͆̅̈́͆͌͗͛͒͗̓̊̿͆̎̾̈́̀̊͋̊̔̈́̌̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ  
̷̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̝̖͎̠̲͉̥͕̫̺͍̤͚̹̥̺̖͖̘̳̮͔̰̭̰͚̹̜̼̰̝̦̹̫̖͙͚͈̯̥̖̭̩͚̝͓͉̪̪̜͇͈̩̙̬̣̗̬̝̺̜͓̯̞̯̘̻͇̞̖͙̱̠̪͖̳̻͙̥̹̺̜͖̠̩̭̫̭̜͈̬̥̻̩̬̜̯̪̲̳̠̖͉͉̺̺͍͎̝͇͍̇̋̈́̔̉͒̽̑̊͂̓̿͊́̿̀̒͆̃̍͆̒̃̈͗̉͌͂̽̒́̔̆̍̏̉̌̆̈́͒̽̓̅́̌̀̒͋͌̿͑̈́̾̉͌̀̓̊́̋́̿̌͑̀̾́́̿́͌̋̍̐͋̉͛͑͂̓̑̂́̃̈́͐̒̑͋͆̃̃̈́̍̔̅͛́̄̍̀́̾͛̊͗́̎̐̈́̈́͋͐̀̎͛̎̾̀̒͌̆͊̄̓̍̃̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ"̷̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̝̣͎͉̘̩̻͖̜͇̭̗̤͔̠̤̰̰̦̫̯͖̲̺̳̮̥̙̖̗͉̗̳͙̝̭͎̠̣̘̠͓̼̯̙̠̪̹͖̠̥̬̹͔͖͓͉̻̘͔͔̖̱̩̪̫̝̻̠̝̻̜͉̼̼͉̼̻̥̹̣̹̻͔̬͎̮̥̙̰͕͔͇̼̞̯͙̗̭͔̳͇̩̙͓̣͖̩̭͚̗̣̭̝̤̥͔̯͙̞̲͖͙͓̦͙̦̣͉̟̙̬̦̟̤͍̭͕̘͉͙̜̙̣͙͉̦̗̱͇̤̫͚͎̫͇͚͎͚̗͎̳̱̳̺̮̻̜͙̗̮̩̗͍͉͚̙̘̞͕̝̈̀̈́̾̏͑͌̑̅̓͂̀̈́̓̉̆̈̀̌̃̓̏̀̐̒͐̅̀̑̈̅͒͛͒̔͛̌̐̊̓̂̏͗͋̀̓͋͂͒̈̀͌͑͆͑̃́̓͗̀̂̌͌̐͗̓̂̒͒͂̓̽̂̎̇͂̒̎̈̈̓̓̀̃́̐̈́̾̽̾̃̐͊̋͋̔̆̊͌͆͆͐͆͆̃͊̒̆̾́̾̉̈̀̉̉̂͊͆̂̊̾͊̀͋̂͋͌̀̂͐͗̀͂̎̀̆̂̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅĮ̵̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̧̡̯̟̥̺̭̱̳̖͔͙̩͈̘̜̮͈͖̞̥̳̜̬͓̪̝̺̮͔̺̥̱̲̞̟̯̙̩̠̖̼͖̭̲̪̼̩̳͇̩͇̝̹̲̰͔̯̭̰̪̙͎͍̩̭̝̭̟͔̤̱̖̟͚̲̝̖̦̪̝̦͉͙̲̖̜̻̖̼̟͎̭̠͎͈͔̹̟͔̟̥̙̼͍̳̮̝̦͉͖̩͉̲̱̟͕̙̦͓̠̜̪̜͇͕̝̱͉̮̖̗̗͋̋́̉̄̅͐̂̋̆͜͜͜ͅͅ ̶̧̧̛̫͍̞͇̮͎̻̜̻͎͚̳͇̜̳̘̪̬̠̰̯̼͖̳̥̣̺̼̱̜̹͍̠̲͒̎̏͛͒̐̏̑͗͊̿̒̑̀́̽̽́̌͛̎̀̆̂͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̴̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛͎̥̠̺̯̯̮͈̣̼̥̭̲̮͉͔̰̰͉̖͇̫̩̮̞͙̹͉̗̯̙̺̯͚̱̫̣̬͚̟͚̭͎̥͍̰̞͉̪̗̲̝̦͔͎͇͈͕̼̖̪͈̗͉̫̣̬̟̭̻̺̱̪̪̠͈͇̺̜̯̹͉͉̪̜̼̯͚̲̲͙̰̻͇̟̪͈̱͔͍̲̟͈͙̭̼̞̠͙͈̞̙̟̝̥̱͉̺͇͓͉̯͈̳̺̺͖̪̲͇̗̙̘̣̻̯͓̹͇̩͈̲̬̘͈̟̮̯̬̲̠̺̺͓̺̦̩͍̈́̇͋͒́̒̎͊̽̈́̄͆̍͒̇̍̋̈̿̄̇̊̾̓̅͑̑͒̂̓̀̄͆̽̏̽̾̿̂̈́̀͌͒̈͗̇̓̍̌́̏̍̅̆͆̒̔͐̇̔̾̐̀̈̃̑̍̅̔͑͛̊̈́̾̿͆͋̿̆̔̎̏̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅę̸̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̠̯͕̟͙̜̻͖͚̙͙̪͖͍̫͈̭͖̞͚̝͖̳̙̱̘͉̟̰̱̤̟̜͉̮͈̺̝̜̫͎̩͉͎͎̗̩͔̪͍͉͈͎̳͖̮͕̬̗̗͎̺̠̼̲̪͉̰̘̖̥͎̰̪̺̪̼̬̰̤̝̫̼̭̼̫̦͎̩̟͙̰͓̖͎͖̝̝͉̱̞̣̮̬̝̗̮͉̟̤̫͕͔̙̩̺̪͒̆̃̎̋͛̈̊̂̀͂̾̂̅̂̅́̊͆̂̈́́̒͊͗̈̄̓͋͒̾̔́̀͊̓̓̈͆͂́͋̽͗̒̒̑̓́͋͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȧ̷̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̗̭̖̳̟̜̪̞͚͎̖̘͖͓̗͚̹̻̺͈̪͙̖̝̱͙̟͙̱̰̙͓͔͉̤̰͇̰̥̣̌̌̾͑̏̏̓̇͐͐̓́̋̌̉͂̈́̆́̏̑̑́͂̍̓̉̄͊̊̉͑͛̀̓͐̈͐̅́̋̓̃͂̊̈́́̉͆̑̿̆̆̓̿́̈́̊̆͒̋̿̓̀́̽̆͐̓̀͗͐͋̂̂̇̍͗̐̐̿͂̊̏̿͌̈́͗̅̀̚̕͘̕̚͜͠͝͠n̵̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̛̞̩̠̪̤̲̲͍̙̗̱̯͉̫̱̰̝͓̱̲͍̞̲͔̩̱͈̖̩̦̱͚͎̪̠͎̼̦̥̦͔͖̰̦̮̜̮̼̰͚̩̣̜̼̺̤̙͕̤͎͖̟͇̫̩͎̹̩̘̳̖͍̤̣͙̻̟̼͕̮͚̦͈͎̥͈͚͓̜͍̦̜̣̪̞̮̯̗̳͎̤͕̼̫̗͕͕͙͓̰̩̭͕̩̹̰̠̲̟͎̱̩̼͕͖͉̩͕̺͍̟̼̠̮͉̞͙̤̼̱͚͖̯͚̐̐̀̀͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̴̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̮̣̼̼̹̘͎̺͔̹̯̦͚̖̼̹̬̮̼̤͉͓̘͈̜͈̭̩̯̩̩̙̫̮̘͔̥̯̲͚͕̱̪̩͍̲̟̭̝̥͕̯̤͇̩̳̹̻͓̼̱͚͉̼͕̹͕͕͚̲̠͖͙͚̜͚͇͚̭̮̟̫̜̝͓̩̙̹͈͍̫̙̲͉̦̠͖̬̳̙̼̻̙̦̩͇̖̩̟͎͇̖̻̺̹̰̤̥̘̦̙̦̣̩̞̪̘̣̺͔͉̟̐͐͛̾̌̾̔̾̏̐͋͋̐̀̄̈̄́̇̊̋͑̔́̉̾̅̐́͂̒̈̊̇̿̈́̓̄̀̆̀͐͂͛̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̡̛̛͙̪̙̰̪͓͉̜̬̞̤̘͓͖̗̮̼̫̯̪̻̜̼̭͖̞͔͙͍̺̼͍̬̻͚̳̱̣̠̿͌̒̎͆̓̈́͑͌̊̊̐̿͑̂̾̊̈́̈́̓́̽͛̒̉̀̓͌̽͋̈́̐̆̉́̉̾̽͑̐͌̾̄͆̀́̈́̃͑̐̀̑̉͌̇̎̊́̄̈́̓̃͊͌̒̊͆̈̂́̃̒̎͂̍̑͋̀̇̎̌̈̃̐̑̓̇͌̍̾̔̋͊́̈̾͌͌̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅḓ̶̢̨̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̥̘͈̤̳͈̠͔̩̩̣̪͉̲̬̣̦̖͈̝͔̫͓̼̣͉̜̘͖̖̦̙͚̼͓̖̭͎̰̗̲͓̦͔̫̬͕͈̜̜̰͎͕͈̣̳̻̤̹̲̬̝͓̙͔̜̥̭͇̳̼̰͉̝̫̺̯̲̖͕̫͕͔͖͖̮̻̣̳̺̱̬̜̞͚͍͆̈́̌͗̌̄̓̒̈́͌̃̓̔́̋̄͂͋͋̈͆̄͑͆͑͂̊̐̈́͐̃͗͛̑̽͊̅̈́̎̈́͐̾̉̏͂̇̀̂̎̋͊̐̄͋̊̋̊̋͆̅͗̄́̋̆͋̍̾̓̓̈́̎̊̀͆͊̔͛̂̃̎̀̀̑̿̿̂̔̾̎̔̒͆͐͑̐̒́̄̂̉̓̈̀̍̍͂̂̓̀͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅŗ̷̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̠͉̞̘̫̩̺̻͕͕̪̞͍͇̜̯̤͕͎̘̥͍̩̣̳̹̝̱̣͖͇̩͓̦̦̳̭͎̜̯͎̯̪͓̺͚̻͈̠̜̫̙̹̘̟͇̖̥̫͈̖͎͎͙͚̞͎̩͙͙̟͍̼̜̦̱̬͙̗̠͓̟̻̣̳͉̣͙̳̠̩̖̣̙̜͔̘̼̫̩̙͕̭̘̹̥̥̼͎̺͇̬̟̮͚̙̙̼͚͇͈͚͚̪̜̞̜͚͙̝͕̹̠̟̦̲̫͍͎̝̭͉̤͙̱͉̪͔̖͖̠͈̦̭́̈́̈̍͊͐̐́̒͑̽̌͋̈̆̾̿͐̈́̓̓͆͗̏̊̓̌̎̈́̀̈͋́̈́̀̀͐̄͗͌̀͗̽̀̓́̓̀͌̓̑͒́͊̌̀̃̆͆͑̿̅̔͆̒̔̀̆̀̇͊̇̃̃̆̈́͑͗͂́̈́̂̋̆̊̈̄͆͑̀̐̔͋̈́̅̊̑͛͑͐̑́̓͒̈́̌̅͊̀̎́̇̅͋̀̀̿̽̌͒́̎̀́̀̐̀̎̐̉͆̿͋̏̀̊͐̇͋̒̂͌̓̀͌͌̇̆͗̓͆̾͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̷̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̢̛̰̻̲̳͈̹̹͕͙̺̣̮͚̝̠̼̥̦̻̱͉̪͎͔̪̺̥̩͉̲̙͕͇͕͔̲̻̰̪̞̺̻͎̮͕̞͎͓͕͖̩̰͎̺̰̤͉̬͉̩̯̯͚̭͖̗̖̪̮̥͓̠̗̯̩̟̗̗͉͚͚̤͓͇̦͈̝̱͙̳͙̞̝͓͈̳̜͚̫͈̹̲͉̟͕̦͕͚̬͎̙̥̮͉̯̘̗͇̰͈̥̟̰̟͇̣̭͕̺͓͈̖͉̗̰̳͔̖̖̲̟͙͎̜̖͙̳̹̣̤͔̖̼̲̱̞̹̙͍̣͖̫̰̼͎͖͈͍̙̆̍̈́̓̉͋͗͗̋͛̀̋̃̔̂̅́̈́̇͂̔̍̀̒̀̑̿́͐̊̾͂̏́̐́͆̍̾̏̌͆̒̊̎͋̒́̀̾͑̊͆̒̾̒̉̈́̍̓̅͆̽̒͛̈̀͆̿̂͐͆̆͐̅͑́̓͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̴̨̢̡̛͕͎̣̘̠̦̩̼̦͓̣̥̮̘̪̪̝̳̣̝͓͔̞͉͎̖̳͈͎̳̼͖͈̱̣̟̬̱̥̪̟̱̟̎̏̃̋̀̔̎̍̿̍̒͐̋̀̊̂͊̐̾̾̈́̃̈̊̈́̆̾̐͂́̚̕͜͠͠͠ͅs̵̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̜̬͚͉͓̯̳͇͕̖̪̳̣͓̦̻̟̳̭̰͖̤̤̤̼̰̖͚̟̯̱̞͎̻̥̭̦͎͚̤͖̭̫̬̥͉̰͉̫͔̱̳̯̗̉͗͗͊̎̀̀̓͆͆̇̀̊͑̋̀͋̿̃̆̑͛̋̌̓͋̌̀͂͒̾̉̋̉̽̃̽̃͐̈̽͂̓͊̔̀̓̓̂͒̽̂̊̒͌͑̈́̈́͒̆̏͗̆͋̾̐̈́͌̍̓̀̉̽̎̋̒̽̌̋̋̑̑͂͛̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̻̞̳͕̞̫̰̳̥̭̺̫̗̟̤̗̦̳̘̰̹̜̫̱͍̘̰͎̙̺̜͎̞̲̳͎͙̥̫̝̹̻͇̺̻͔͍̟̻̹̯͇̙̩̟͓͖̠͓̙͕̗̮̥̠̜̩͙̟̤͖͓͙͍̹̯̥͙̟̭̰̤͈̭͕̱͍̬̫̹͕̫̭̙̙̗̺̣̞̌̔̋̒̐́̃̓̋̂̃̈́̿̍̃͛͛́̒́̐́̌̆͐͛̈́̈́͛̑̈́̄̒̒̒͋̓̀̽͒̾̀͛̀̉̈́̒̂̌͑́̀̈́̊̊̿̑͋̃̋̅̄̓̃̓̇̐̈́̐̂͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḓ̷̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̖̲̫̼̳̼̥̼̦̱̙͍̰̲̟̭̺͇̯̮͉͇̼͖͉̝̲̗͓͚̤̭͎͚͉̮͕̪͙̠͎̭̳̝͖̺̲̝̺͇͖̗͇͍͈̳̻͔̻̳̻̥̻͚̝̭͙̜̠̲̼̬̮̳͖͚͓̤̖̝̤̪̫̰̩̰͓̠̺̖͇̥͕̪̙̮̼̘̻͈͉̜͎̠̘̖̪̯̯̗̫͍̠̦͍̻̳̫̘͉̬̘̗͍̱̭̫̝̳̭̜̘͓̝̪̖͙̪̪͒̆̽̌̉̎̀̓̃́̓̓̀͗̾̌̐̏́́͂̈́̋̒̀̊̒̀̄͐̃́̏̊̑̏̒̂̌̐̓̽̾̇̏̇͌̌̍̉̑̋̾̇́̅̇̉͌̀̂̎͐̾͊̈̀͑̈́͌̑́̋̏͗̏̀̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̸̨̢̢̡̨̛̟̦̲͚͕̣̘̳̰̝̱̭̠̭͇̯̱̫̙̗̗͇̞̪̲͔̙̝̘̗͉̰͚͍̻̙̣͍͚̳̘̹̮̘̻̠̗͉̬͎͎̙̜̥̻͉̰͕̞̠̤̭̖͂͆̾́͌̑̀̔̎̏̈́̆̅̒̒͒͜͜͝͠ͅņ̸̧̧̧̨̛͇͉̳̘͉̲͍̼͉̜͙͎̻̯̦̮̝͈̞̤̻͇̫̼̗̟̯̪̞̳̙̝̝̟̘̰̥̤̝̳͍̗͖͍̱͉̳͍͇̣̪̖̳̦̰͍̭̫̭͇̤̪̟̪͔̞̫̹̪̓͗̑̈͑͂̃̐̈́̌̏͋͐͗̓͆͌̌͂̈́̇̽̒̇͑̆̉̑͒̀̇̂̀̀͊͗͂̆̈́̓́͊͗͊̀́̎͐̈̈́̐͌̏̄̋̔͆́͋̀͒̈̽͒͛̽͐̉̆̃͌̏͊̐̆͂́͛͌̉͌̊͑̉̈͂̓̒̾̐̌̾͊͒̔̿̓̊̂̀̐̿̅͒̌̓̐̑̏͆͊̓̿͑͂̀̈́͐̅̈́̐̂̇̿̓͆̀̀̔̽̃͗̿̍̃̃͊͗͛́̂̇̏̇̾͆͛̄̃̈́̍͊̽̑̃̑͗̍͒̃̎̉̄̌̔́͂̀̈̀͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠'̵̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̨̧͖̹̠̬͇͙̜̳͈̱̪͔̰̮̱̘͖̙͉̹̹̝̦̞̭͇̳̘̺̖̻̺̭͉̲̯̬̞̺͈̠̦̞̝͍̪̹̪̞̭̹͇̹̳̳̼̝̖͈̠̙͉̣͖͓̣̯͓̹̜̝̤̖̥͙̩͎̭͎̘̭̝͇̰̙̜͙̠͙̹̪̰̭̥̤̱̩̘̮̻͖̟̳͓̱̭̞̥̼̓̓̀̎̀̇̈̃͒̋̇̊̂̃̒̂͒͗̏̑̉̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̛̛͔͚̝̯̥͚̗̫͈̟͓̱͇̦͕̙̗̻̖̗̖̝͕̖̣̮̯̤̰̦͔͚͚̝̫͇̞̺͚͓͇̣̤̭̖̭̯̫͓̮̪͎͈͖̞̟̲̝̲͍̪̠̥̲̮̼̣̘̩̿̀͛̍̊̀͑̍̿̈́̔̾̄̾͆̐̓͐͋̅̿͛̍̂̒̇̆̈̿̿̀͋̇̋̉̂̈́̎͊̉̈̇̐͆͌̈̄̿̋̌̀̈͊̈̓̂̑̽̂̅̋̏͋͛̓̉͒̐̒͆̾͊̍̀̄͑̐̈́͐̓̾̀̓̌̎̆̆̓͗͋̈́̓̎̈͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̙͕̼̟͈̹̱̘̹͍̣̣̗̝̰̩̝̪̠̙̫̙̻̤̹͚͓̞̙͚̙̥̣̗͉̱̥̩̩̝̗̺̜̣̫̭̮̻̰̜̭̬̳̖̥̦͉͓̤̯̟̦͇̬̬̭̯̫̖̬̹̪̜̺̝͎̪̟̯̦̞̟̖̥͖̬̳͔͔͈͚͚̫̰̣͎̗̟̲͕̜̼̝͈̰̤͓͚̭͙̜͚͚̺͖͙̹͉̹̬͉͓͚̲̥͉̫̖̟̝͉̫̹̲̣̱̹̪͓̰͖͓̪͔̜͉͔͍̘̜͈̳̣̖̈́̃̋̈́̅̈́͑̈́̂͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̡̧̧̛̛̞͇̪̩͕͈̹͈̞̘̟̤̗̤̟͓̯͓̱͎̫̙̖̖̘̗͚̻̯̬̭̻̀͌́̔̌̏͌́̽̐̍̊̓̈́́̏̌̎͐̅̔̐̈́̍́̄̽̇͊̉̄͒̔͛̅̈̓͂̆̆̄̓̈́̃͌̈̓̒̑̓͆͊̒̆̈̅̓͌̋͑̏̈̊̆̈́̽̀͋̇̈̿̀̓̾́̋̎͗̈́͗̈́͊̉́͗͑͐̆̇́͆̓͑̅̇̎͋̑̇̌̊̿̏̈͑̓̋̅̀͑̿̒̅͋̈́̄̾̑͆̐̈́͗̈̽͌͑̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅa̸̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̳͙̮͔̠̦͉̙̫͕̼̠̲̖͇̥̠̞̝͚̪̭̬̣͇͕̮̩̩̰̝̤̠͇̳̙͉̪̺̤͓̲͚̰̟̙̜̟͙̠͍̼̭͙͈͓̟̝̠̩̘̭͉͚̫͚̩̝̙̙̬̼͈̭̭͔̱̠̤̘̘͚̫̠̙̯̹̖͓̖͔̦͓͎̝͎̦̹̩̒̎̔̌̄͋̊̅́̅͐̽̌͌̽̓́̀̄̈́̄́̈́̑̾̌̀͛̀̎̽̆̄̎̄͛̔̾͛̔͛̆̿̈̽́̄̿͗̀̋̄̅̊́̐͑̌̅̀̈́͂͌͒̎̀̊́̃̉͌̈́͐̆̀͒̓́̐̒̆͌̒̉̏̎̋̃̐̉̓͑̈́̑̈̎͛̈́͆̇̾̓̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅļ̴̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̳̦̺̟̥̬̬̦̤̰̩̱̥̣̠̜͙̝̭̜̳̳̹̗̪̠̪̥͚̲̦͎̞̲̟͕̻̼̮͙͇̲̹͚̳̜̤͕͍͍̖̥̥̤̫̮͇̥͎̥̮͍̗͖̱̤͕̫̤̗̫̝̬̣̯̟̯͔̤̦͎̖̺͈̹̝̬̰͈͇̗̹̠̩͎̺̻̜̜̝̺̼͔̭͉͇͖͇̫̞̺̹̞̙̱͓̼̏͑̊̇̈́̾̈͒͐̇̌͋̊̈͛̂̎͆̔̃͋̆͂͗̂͗̔̒̀̐͐͌͗̂̎̅̂̿̄̈̂͌̾̿̓́̔͑͐̐̀̈́̈́̐̓̓͗͐͆̋̇̐̌̀͗͆̌͐̉̑͛͋́̈́̍̐̆͌́̎̿͆̉͋͛́͆̌̄̏̈́͛̆͊̏͂̿̀̎̿̀͋͛͑͂̀̌̈́̋̀̈́͋̿̌͒̾̐̀͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝k̴̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̯̜̲̣̞̰͎̠̭͚͎͇͖͙̣̭̣͎̝̙̣̝̺̪̗͚̩̫͎̻̖̲͈͚̯̗̣̮̪̤̜̠̖̠̗̲͈̥͎͈̞̣̱̖̜̻̦̺͇̳͎͈̮͕̘̙͇̙͈̜̙̑̽͒̈́̓̑̂̍̑̃́̎̅̒̀̌̑̓́̐̒̋̑͒̃̉̈́́̈́͂͂̇͗̾̀͒̓̀̐̌̆́̎͑̅͂̉̓͊͐̎͒͗̿̄̐̇̀̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ!̸̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̢̛͕̝̬͍̻͉̻̝̼͙̯̦͕͍̻̹̰͕͇̪͙̥͔̳͉͍̩̼̳͍̫͉̲͎̣̱͔̱̺͈̙̭̬̤̟̭͖̱͉̺͉͕͚̙̻̞͚̟̮̣̲̻̪̰̺̲͔̮̻̲̣̜̱̣̺͙̪̩̼̟̭̗̝̖̘͍̜̠̤̙̳̲̖̖̻̬͕̻̖̜̮̺̥̻͍̭̘͍̥̥̥̝͇̟̳͚̱̳̯͇͔̘̱͈̼̘̰͓̥̙̘͉̮̼̣̺͓̣̪̲̠͈͇͈̩͎̦͖͓̟̩̯̓̄̊͛͑́̀͆̈́̈͊̓͆̀͂̉̀̏͋̂̄̌͂͒̋̈́͂͆̄͑̽͂̍͗̾̔̓͛̈́̈́̉͑́͒͌̔͗̂̑̓͌̄́̐̑̓͊̎̈́́̈́́͗̋̓̈͗̎̃̀̾̎̀͊́̑̐̂̊̏̀̀̽̎͒̉͛́̾̊̽̾̈̾̍̅̉͐̏̿͐͒́̀̊́̔̋̋̈́͆͋̌͆̓̀̈̂̄͘͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̝̞͓̮͔͕̰̦͖̂̀͗̿̉̇̉͒̿́̾̃̿̎́̌̿͗͌̓͊̒̊̇̿̀͒̆̄͐͐̈́̓̒̔͒͗͌͌̽̍̎͒̀͆͗̄͛̆́̅̂̃̐̈́͋́͛̏̒͌́̈́̽̀̀̇̍̌̍̏̈̇͗͛͂̀̿̒͊͒̈́̓͋̎̀̐̋̋̐̓̈́̎̂̊͛̓̏̉̔͗̾͐̆́͗͌̆̋̀͗͆̄̈́̐̿͗̿̑̃̔̀̎̒͛̅̃͗͋̀͛̊̊̎͆̌̂̃͊͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅẀ̴̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̳̱̩̪͍͙̱̤̯̱̘̲̭̺̰͈̠͖̘̬̟̣̳̤̰̖̞̘̲̙͍̘̫̭͉̳̫͖͉͉͖̲̲͇͕̭̤̣̘̬̺̭̱̬͚͉̮̫̰̩͓̙̙̥͚̗̙̲̥͉̩̥͉̥̟͎͉̼͎͉͇͓͉͈͍͔͖̦̟̲͖̞̣̻͈͙̠̞̹̺͉͙͕̣̱͚͓͙̠̻͙̬̩̬̖͓͎̣̖͚̞̟͔̭̮̦̦͉͚͖̗̮͎̖͉͎̼̠̆̐̂́͌͐̏̏͗̎͋̋͛͂̂̎̿͑̍̓̊̿̽̑͋̐̀̌͑̊̿̉͐͊̐̓̽̃͗͌̓̾͋̐̐̃̇͂̇͂̽̏̅̂̑̐̃̄̐̓̿̍̋͑̓̉̈́́̊̾̅͂͐̿̆̄͆̂̊̇̉̋͊̏̓̓͗̑̐͋͋̈́̃̐̏͊͊̈́̈́̀̈̀̅̃͒̊̓̅͐̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅḩ̴̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̛̮͎̹̞͙͍̙̟̼͙̙̥̬̼̳̟̞̭̮̻̝̙̫̮̣̱͇̲̼̝̝̩̹͎̲̰̻̱̲̺̼̹̮͎̹̹̮̼̥͖̙̤̬͙̞̺̰̱̦̫͖̠̗̠̭̦͇͈͈̞̭̥̳̫̞̫̥̭͓̬͔̯͎̺̭̰̞̙̖̹̹̲̺̩͍͍̲̙̟̪͓̪͕̣̭̬̼̗͙̬̙̬͇̘̬̝̼̯̤̯͕͓͎̮̬̥̮̪̖̱̭̟̭͚̣͔̹̗͔̟̱̟̩̘̹̲̝̣͎̯̞̜̩̱̫͈̠̘͖̪̖̘͇̥̻̟̫̗̞̯͉͉̜̦͚̱̝̞̺͔͎̜͚̅̈́̎͛̋̂̋̽̍͗͆̐̈́͆͆̈́̄̒̄̽̂̽͂̏̈́͐͌̒͑̒̎̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅo̶̧̧̻͖̥͍̞͖͔̜̾̒͊́̑̐̊͒͋́̃́̒͂̋̑͘͝ ̵̛̛̛̫͕̘͖̼̥̖̳̐͂̋̾̓̄̾̓̈́́̓̏̽̽̽̋̾͌̏͂͑̔̋́̌̇̑̀͛̐̉̿̏̿͂̒̏̉̿̊̍̌̉̿͑̃̈́̀͂̔͗̔́̿͒̾̅̀̾̍̉͑̍̍͌̈́͛̍̇̐̔̉̉̄͗̂̈́̆͋̔̍̚͝ͅä̷̡̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̖̪̣̗̜̣͍͉̺̭͉̳̻͖̝̺̰͎͔̰͈̙̳̭̮̰̙̻͉̼͎̱̞͔̖̗̖͕̯͇͍͍̯̪͉̞̟̤̝͓̭̮͇̥̰̰̞͇̝͕̣͚̠͈̤̺̩̣͇͚̤̟̹̱͓̦̱̲̲͇͚̙͈̯͔͔̯̺̬͙̩͙̣͍̯̥͚̖̝̗̥̘̥̳̞̗͉͎̠̪̘̬͕͍̤̗̖̲̥̝̲͚̦͓̮͉͍̹̙̤̱̙̭̘͓̫̗̰͔̲̩̯̺̤̖͉̰̙̺͙̣͇͓̼̥̞̜͔̰̰̟̠́̇͐̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̡̨̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛͍̹̤̬̮̥̥̜̰͉͇̗̭̦͖̗̞̺͙̹̬͎͈̖͕̤͍̝̭̠̬̰͖͕̦͖͍̗͎̭̣̺̝̼̥̻̗͚̯̻̪̬̱̖͍̫͕̻̗̤̥͔͍̜̪̦̣̱̮̝̤͎̲̟̫͎̹͕̥̮̼͙͔̞̱͎͎͙̠̻͈̖̼͎̫͇̺̘͚̜̩̜͔̺͔͈̹͙̰͍̠̮̣̩̻̖̼̻̲͓̫̳̈́̓̓̽̔̎̒̈̈̎͂͗͛͗͂̅̍̈́̾̃̈́̍̑̉̌͂̿͐̃́͐̀̓̑͗͌̂͛̈̾̏̆̽̌͐͗̎͌̽͋̈͆͒̃͑̑̅͌̉̄̂̆͋̓̒́͗̾̊̇̿̎̈́̽̆̉̽̍͆̌̎̔͑̆̍̒͗̒͌̿̈́̔̎̂̅͌̐̈́̐͒͌̒́͑͛͑́̉̐͒̒̈́̓́̈́̄͗̽͆͊̅͌̃͗̍͗̋͆́̂̇̿͌̊͆̓̍͆̾̑̎̓͋̆͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̸̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̲͓̪̩̟͔̩͚̞̼̗̙̻̬̗̮̣͓͎̮̯̜̼̦̤̪̖̱̟̠̩͇̘͎̺̜͕͕͔̣̰̻͇̩̮̫͓̥̤̝̩̩̜̰̲̥͉̱͇͈̹̤̘̝̟̤̤̫͔̼̺͎͓̱̘͚̘̻͕̼̦̬̲̩͈̖̝̫͕̭͇͕͔͖͓̩͎̳͕̩̣̠̲̊͐̓̐̓̏̈́̓͗͆̉̇̇͂̎̓̓̒̈͛̔̓̊͑̎̒̎̈́̓͐̀̉̂̐͊̃̇́̾̾̀͋̂̊͑̽̍͐́̇͌̾͆̿̽̔̈́̊̎̑̓͒͗̂̒̅̄̈́͌̔̾̀̓͊͒̓̓͌͋̄̓̾̋͊̃̈́̅͑̿̈́̂̒̉̊̾̐̆̅͆̃̈́̓͋͒̃̓̓̌̓̈̐̀̈́̃͐͐̉̍̿̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̛̣͕̬̩̟̫̲̼͕̮͈̠̬̼͈̲͈̦͈͓͓̞͍̙̻̰͚͉̣̺̹̤͍̤̲͈̬̝̮̟͖͓̭̮̬̻̫̱̮̩̤̥̝̮͙̟͉̣̩̲̙̘͙̈́͗̉̆̌̍̏̄̃̈́̊̍̆͛͊̅͂̈̒̿͛͒̆̽̐̂̿̎̓͊̆̃͒͗͐̎̓̄̈̍̆͆̌́̓̎͐̑̍͛̄͂̓̅̆͒̍̆̊͆̎̐̽̀̑̊̾͆̽͂̍̿́̈́̄́̇̇̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̷̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̖̬͖̠͓̰̺̪̹̹͎̳͎̖̭͙͚̭̼̮̱̯̰̪̥̦̤̮͍̻̜̥̹͚̲̪̱͍͎̱̩͎̻̬͈͈̘̤̱͉͉̘̬̻̥͔̖͖̼̼̠͔̻͈͈̩͕̘̦̗͙̤̗͓̠͕̭͖̤͙̤̣͙̮̭̱̤̹̗̤̳̘̥̜͚̟̝͔̙͇͔͙̙̫̠͎̙͔̲̰̯̦͓̳͓͙͖͕͚̩̻͕̩̻̫͇͓̖̘̫̠̙̼̦͍̝͖͈̼̼͍͙͕̳̦̫͙̭̲̘͎͕̖̮͇̮̻̆̓́̃̂̓̏̒̀̂̈́̈́̉̐̅̒̋̈͂͛͆̈̂͋͐̇̍͒̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅo̷̢̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̨̨͓̫̭͕̮͇̻̘̰̠̺̹̻̯̗̳̗̤̘̞͔̱͙̫̪̟͕͉̦̭̳̞͔̞͇̩̬͙̗̼͈̰̫͈͇͕͓̹̺̩̯̹̣̝̹̝͚͕̣̹̰̤͍̞͍͚͎̥̜͖̼̜̳̥̪̱̳̰̟̲̫̫̜̗̖̭͓̰̮̙̼̖̺̜̙̪̺̬͎̭͔̻̥̮̰͖̲̲̗̝̫̻̳͕͚͖͈͍̺̖͎̞̭͉͚̜͔̠̝̭͚̪̤̥̪͓̟̹̰̝̱̩͈̟͈̭͈͉̼̗̰̙̯̙̭̭͈̝̲͍̲̗̙͚̖̻̲̦̠̝͎͎̦͛̐̓̒͌̇̓͌̈̍̆́̍͐͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅų̸̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̧̡̧̛͎̺̠͔̼̭̲̪͔̻̥̱̟͇͙̲̥̤̦̺͖̘̺̹̣͖͉̣̘͈̘̭̳̩̻̝̗͖͚̣͉̜̲̺̟̳͍̣̘̯͉̹̟̞̠̭̹̼̦̠̭͕̝̭̗̙̣̻̪͓̬̦̗̘̘̥̗̫̱͇̞͔̞̳̗̹͙̦͎̜͇̠̯̠̞͈̱̤̼̼̝̭̠̬̺͔̞̹͍̝̣̹̣̥̼̳̠̜̜̱͈̣̙̝̫̗͙͉̖͔̠̝̯̫̬̻͇̫̭̥̤̠̫͈̙͎͉̲̺͈̮̰̟̫̥͓͖͙͎͍̣̪̣̥͍̩͚̼͓͈̖̥̮̬̜̭͙̖̫̮̩̯̤̦̤̟͌͑́̓̄͂̃͗̽̀̒̈̇͂̀͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̪̪̱͔̬̻̯̜̙̩͈̼̞̻̟̻̰̳͈̻̯̮̟͙̰̞̞̰͉̪͓̺͖̱̼̙͍̻̭̞̩̥͕̖͚͔̩̣̼̼̙̩̤͎͖̪̲̱̑̓̉̍̔͐̈́͒̂́͊̈́͒͌͂̈́̊̀̓͐̏́͑͆̊͒̒̆͂̋͐͛͌̒͛̽̆̏͂͋͂̆̓̂͛͒͒̅͑̐͂͋͋̽̿͊̾̏̀̄͊͆̈́̉͗̌̄͑͛̇͑̉̈͒͛͂̌̈́͛̎͑̆͐̔͐̈͊̀̆̍̋̿̄̎͑́͊̆̃͗̓̈́͒̇̀͑̍͊͗̊̆́̃̑̍͊̏͗̒͑́͐͛͂̓̈́̈́̂̎̄̾̊́͋͆̑͒͐̇̅̓̀́͐͌́̑̉̾͗́̎̎́̃̉̎̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̶̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̖̥̟̺̳̹̞͍̲̤̮̺͖̳͓̗̯̺̰̩̝̱̫̺̼̼̥͈̫̦͚̰̹̺̥͍͔̮̺̰̰͍̤̣̗͙̯̺̻̝̼͚̭͚̭̙̬̖̣͍̗̣̹͓̜̖̙̻̹͖͓͓̙̦̝̺̙̗͕̤̠̜̺͚͖̝͕̜͔͙͇̖̲̼̙̣̘̹̻̣̠̟̰̘̘̦͕̤͎̜͎͔̝̯͈̬̺̖͕͕͓͎͚̪͇̜̮̼͕̭̗͙͈̞͕̪̗̥̩̖͔̬̥͉̭̩̙̪̭̱̙̭̟͚̠̜͓̭͉͚̼͖̐͂̓̈́͜ͅͅͅe̴̡̛̛͚͙̲̘͚̣͈̯̣̪̬͇̘͈̘̯̪̮̞̝̼͚͎̙̟̲̜̪̭̣̤̻̪̩̅̿͊̽̔̅́́̀̅̔̊̆̃͐̇͐͆̅̄̇͛̏̑̿͐̾̊̆̍̓͂́͆̈́̅͂̈́̃́̐́͗̊͌͌̈́̿̒̈́̀̅̒͆̽̐̽̓͌̓͗̀͊̿͂̂͊͊́̏̍̑̑̊̌͋̓̋̎̈̑͐͒̈́̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠â̷̢̛̛̛̺͕͍͉̪͓̝̗͍̞̘͚̲̼͔̖̖̤̪̜͙͓̝̱͓̹̫̜̻̘̮͈̟̣̦̟͙̥̮͔̙̼̦̮̹̠͇̦̆͒̊͌͆͐̂̽̇̑͋̅̆̀̂̆̈́̋̋̈̄̄̓̅̔̏͒̈́̈͛͌͂͗͌̇͌͊́̎̆͗̈́̇̔̋̀̎́̀̾͆͆̔̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḽ̸̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̛͕̘͖̞̰̦̜̥͙̗̲͓̼͍̩͙̫̥̼̬͕̰̝̬͍̜̥̯̗͉͔̱̭̪̺̬͎̟̖̪̹͍̪͙͇̮͍̬̤̺̗̫̟̝̩̭͈̦̼͙͖̠̻͍̹̩͕̻̖͍̼̥̺̝̞̹̯̬̙̱̲̱̲̙̟̹̦̼̺͍̦͕̓̾́͆̆̿̈́̀̉͐̔̆̅̇̊̑̀̓̃̈́̊͐͆͋̓̅̓̐̓̕̕͝͝͠ͅĺ̶̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̯͙͙̳̝͉̣͎͓̯̺̘̫̱͚̗̯̭̭͕̹͓͔͚͍͖̩̟̜̗̪̞̰̩̫̞͖͙̻̮̹͎̞̣̰̦̠͔͓̮̤̲͎͉͔̜̗̱͍̺̼̰̠̺̼̝̪̖̳̰̼̲̣͇̮͙͇̹͉̯̭̼̯͎̥̬̞̳̹̩͖͓̪̺̜̝͎̳̰̣͖͎̼̺͚͚͓̯̺̣͇̖̠̻̘̖̫̗͕̩̤̼͚̞̻̘͓͓̤̼͔͉̲̹̣̯̩̰̯̭̣̞̘̣̱̲̻͉̻͕̮͚̲̠̼̥̅̅̀ͅͅy̶̡̧̡̡̢̬̪̭͙̹̜͍̣̭̣̖̳͓̘̫̗̤̮̜̜͇͍͔̤̜̻̩̬̠̖̮̭̖̺̙̎̐͒͒̓̏̌̓̄̈́̈̃̀̒̎̊̿̽̂̃̒͛̀̑̌̉̓̏̂̈́͆̍̑̈́͆͌͑̉͛̿̑̀̀͗̔̊͑̇̈́̀̿̐̓͒́̄͗̾̉̽̈́̾͐͂̐̆̅̅̂̍̑̊̓̽͊͗͛̋̎͂̀̈́̔̀͆̓͆͒̂͐̓̈́̃̃̉̈́̏̆̾̒̓͛͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝?̶̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̹̳̰̭͇̙̦̟͇̙͎̦̰͎͍͍̗̜̱̻̲̙̱̞͓͚̜̙̦͔͉̫͉̙̩̗̜̫̻̮͍̱̞̗̪̹̻̯͕̗͕̝̣͔̪̖̙̯͕̗͙̗͖̲̞̪͕̞̟̦͕̺̰͖̹̈́̀̀̃̊̽̂̓̑͋̾̈́̐͛̊͌̈̀͗̀̂̾́̿̿̓̓͋̇́̓̓͗̋̐͆̒̂͊̎̓́͐̔̈́̐̌̃̀͛̏̎̒̀͑́̌͆͛̽̂͊̆͑̑͐̈́̑̌́̅̿̐̈́͑̋̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ ̸̧̨̡̧̛̛̭̪̝̠̪̖̭͕̙̠̜͙̦̩͚͕̬͍̼̜̹̮͓͖̠̣̳̰͍̘̦̣͉̫̤̤͙̞̫̃̌̽͂̈́̍̒͂̿͌̈́͒̌͊͆̊̽͒̏͂̉͊̏̀̉̈̒̋̔̆͛͂̀͂̾̋̌̍̓́̿̍̽̆̓̑̀̾̿͒͌͆̀̄͆̆̎̇̓́̽̋̀̊̐̏̉̍̾͛͗̍̿́͆͊̀͗̓̂̎͐̎͐̽̎̇̈́͆̈́́͐͗̄̓́͛͑̾̃͂̏̆̽͛̍͊̏̂̊̉͒͊̏̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝Ş̷̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̣̩̙̙͖̣̺̠̞̫̘̼̳̥̼̟̙̱̟̹̦̘̺̝͖͇͇̥͚̳̳̪̫̯̤̖̘͎͈̳͈̟͓͉̲̲̤̰̭͓̯̣̹̲̝̹̮̘̳̞̫̻̥̖͇̪̝͚͇̩̰̲͇̮̥͍̩̭̳̜͚͇̪̜̞̰̝̮̳͓̬͎͎̹̟̖̪͙̃̈́̒̉̈́̆̆̔̉̄͊̎̅̋̽̓͐̑̈́̈̇̂̄͑͂͌̃̿̇̿̂̿̌̀̀͊́̾͆̋̈͐̋̓̒͐̾͋̔̾́̿̇͛̉̿͑̀͑̓̑̀͒͊͛̈̈́̿̈́̈́͒̿͒͗̐͋͂̈́̔̄̈̒̓̄̈̄͊͒̾́͐̈́̀̑̏̂͆́́̐̎͑̿̑͆̾̿̋̆̅̊̓̉̊̿̉̀͆̆̑̽̒͌̒̑̒̃͂͗̈́̀̾̒͗̏̾̇͊́̈́̒̐͒̓͌̋͑͐͆̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̡̨̨̡̛̳͎͇̳͇̳̮̼͓͍͔͇̠̪̬̺͈͉̱̦̮̖̪͖͉̭̰͉͖̥̺̪͙̲͉̼͓͓̯̻̲͕͔̹̯̱͍̬͈͎͕̟̜͎̰̙̺̺̭̯̣͓̤̪̙̳̺̖̫̲̣̩̝̳̭̜̙̳̩̪̺̮͓̹͙̺̻̗̜̣̩͙̰̺͎̰͈͖̯͍̱̫̗̭̥̘̙̫̥͚̹͉̲̯͓̯̻̣̣̱̘̗͈̲͍͎͔͔͍̳̞͕̹͇̯͖̮̟̮̖͔͙̪̼̘̟̳̖̠̟̯̙̙̲̭̥͚̣̔̽̉͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛͍̗̳͓̺͙͔͇̮͙̙͔͇̣̭̹͔͈͉͓̼͙̜̭͍̱̹̹͔͙̟̺͎̹̼̤̫̘͍͉͎̪͔̭̰̬̥̙̰̳̹͚̣̥̙̹̠͇̺͖͎̤͎͎͉͙̤̩̲͉̹͕͙̜͙̞͙̼̜̣̹̯̭̼̰̬̱̺͙͕̤͕̰̞̻̟̲̥͓͈̱̣͈̠͚̯̝̻̯͔̠̪̺͉̙̮̞̥͓̞͙͔̠̼̥̼͉̱͔̞̳̺̝̦̪͖͖̖̮͌̔̃̽͆̉̄͒̔̍̂́̐͌̓̽͑̾͋̋̈̂̾͑͐͑̓̽̃͑̈́́̑̍̓̂͊́́̊̈̆͋̓͗͆̈̂͗̍̑̃̈́̔̐̈́͐̈̎͑͆̃̊̔̆̑̈́͆̓̊̓͋̅͒͂͛̏̂̈̀̆͋́̿̾̽́͋͂͂͑̽̈́̋̽̉̌̅̌͑̈́͂͌͋͌̒̋̒̽̽͌͊̉͊̾̈́̊̐̊́͑̈́͊̋̈̿̑́̇̓̒̊̇̔͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅẉ̸̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̤̮̖̥̘̮̠̗͖̗̹̟̱̜̗͈͈͇̺̟̲͎͓͉̜̗̙͙̘̺̣̻̘͈̭̞̯̝̻͎̣̼̥͎̗͓̖̘̲͇͉̘͕̜͎͉͉̫̖̝̘̝̪̘͈̙̗͎̱̗̠̞̝̠̰̙͈͎͇̝͇͔͔̠̺̳̳̩̱͔̼͎̝̤̮̹͓͎̰̙̥̹̥̯͚̳̻̝͔̮̩̫̻͔͔̝̝͚̼̟̘̦̘͇̣͙̫̼̲̫̯͎̱̗̘̠̫̤̥͗͋̃͂͒̍̉̿͒̋̃̈̿̀̉̆̔̋͂̓̂͒͊̾̇̑̈͑̎̍̽͐͌͗̏̐̉̂̐͌̄͒̓̆̒̈̂͊̽̔̏̑̔̋́́̋́̅̈́̌͊͋̃̓̋̃̽̅̓͒̌̏̆̊̃͛̇̈́̄́̿̈́̈̉̋̅̎̍̉̈͑̉̉̍̈̐͋̏͊̓͛̄̾̓͒̇͛͊̾̽͒̓͊͒̾̓̆̐͛̇͆̈́͋̀̎̏̈́̀͒͑̔̃̾̄̏̐͐̓̎̒͒͒̌́͌͋̈́̂̃͋̆́̓̈́̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̵̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛͖̘̘͈̗͎̖̩̲̘͉̰̖͕͕̳̭̪͉͙̫̻͙̱͖̦̹̻̹̉̈́̋̉̅͆̏̔̏́͒̎̈́́̎̒͊̀̀͐̈́̈̔͛̑̈́͊̔̈́͑̍̅͋̍̊̿̌̉̂́̾̃̂͛̊̏̈̓̈́̒̌̏͌͋͑̅͒̋̆̓̆́̀̓̈́̑̔̓̊̀̏͌̏͒̈́͂͂̈͊̽̊̊͐͂̂̈́̈́́̍̐͊̋͌̕̕͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅỷ̷̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̺̼̪̮̰̲̞̦͍͖̭͉͚̯̜̖̗̝̲̥̲̱̹̱̲͈̲̞̩͎̣͆̄̾̍̀͑̀͂̿́̍͊̐͛͋̉̽̒͋̾̊̒͐̍͆͌͊͂̒́̅̎̏͊́́̔̋͐̽̓̀̑̿̒̀̔̍̍͆̓́̄̍́͂͒͛̅͌̀͆̾̅̌͊̆̉͛̍̿͗̇̅̓̾̆̈̃̋̈́̾͗̽̏͒̂̓̔͐̓̈̇̉̅͗̽̐̾̊̈́̿̈́̈́̏̈́̒̇̿̽́̎̃͌̈́͛̋̽̌̀͆̄̀̊̔͆́̈́́̉̐̅͌̉̎͑̂͌̾̔̎͒̀̅̾̍̾͆̍̿͑́͊̀̆͒͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝o̵̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̢̡͚͓̻̱͎͈̹̭̯̙̼̤̹̻̭̺͔̭̣̱̯̥̦̗̭͕̣̳̭̣̩͍͕̣̥͇̼͕̰̜͎̖̭̗̟̰̭̹͔͖̺̺̞̦̙͔̫̳̰̝̰̜̦͕͕͓͕̮̻͚̺͖͇̣͍̱̰̼̘̲̥̩̹̠̬͓̘̮̥̣͍̺̘̲̹̥̠̭̮̤̣̳̟̪̙̙̒̉́͛̽̐͌͌̌̄͋̇͆̿̐͛̆́̐́̀̄̿̈̉̈̍́̑̓̈́̔̽̀̿̓̿̃̇́͗̈́̃̂͂͗̀̓̆̊̿̑̆͌́̉̀̅̽͊͒͒͋̔̎̇̊̽̏̅̾̓̈͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̶̡͕͉͓̳͔̻̳̿̒̋͋͛͛̐͛̓̈̓̒̈̾̅͒̈́̃̑̈́͋̈́͗̽͌̈̈́̄̈́̓̇̄́̌̀̈́̇̊̐̑̀̑͑̾̕̕̚͝͝͝͝r̶̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̧̯͚͓͍͔͙͎̞̥͍̜͚̟̝̱̟̲͉̥̰͔͚̣͇͖̖̳̘̣̯̺̻͖̭͚̤̬̰̝͉͉̗͈͉̬̼͕̩͈̰͖̤͇̬͓̗͓̲̟͓̮̬̜͔̝̳̠̤̜̦̝͉̳͕̙̙̖̣̤̝̭̭͕̼̙̰͉͈̲̼͍͚̙̜̝͇̮̦͕̥̲̳̣̹̪̖͖̻͇̗̟̻͕̬̤̗̬̼̤̖̰͎̥̲̪̪͖͔̝̗̜̭̓̔̃̊̃̈̆̌̇͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅs̷̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̖͍̤̙̲̻͓̩͚̝̭̞̱̯̰̼̖̟͖͉̮̼̼̻͚̣͓͕͔͓̹͙̳̩̗͕̞̬̮͍̝͕̻͈̺͓̝̙̦̺̹̝͎̹̜̙͔̣̜͚̬̹̲̗̫̫̭̼͙͔̖̳̺̻̭̼̝̪̙̜͓͕̞͚̳̼̝̳̳̠̣̬̩̗͔͖͖̟̙̳̈́̆̆̈́̅̈́̓̈́̿͗̑̏̇̈́̾̈́̌͊̈́̌̍̃̈́̓́̄͌̑̀̂͛͌̂̍̒̆͒̂̎̾̎̊͆̑͐͂̐͑̈́̽͗̅̀͊̂͆́́̂̋̈́̈̾̎͛̎̋̾̌̽̎͋́̓͑͆̇̇́̍́͂̑̐͒̽̀͂̇͛̽̈́̊͌̍̊̇͌̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̴̧̡̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̩̝̝̠̹̝̰̰͖̥̠̟̥̗̲̩̟̤̲̣͉̰̲̺̪͕͓̺̥̠̟͎̜͓̞̗̟͎̘̱̞͓͕̖͔͉̞̠̹̗͔̗̘̗̹͓͍̘͈̟̪̣̳̰͉͖̞͍̭̘͉̻̦͓̳͕͍̪̠̱̩̮͔̙̠̤͇̓̍̀͛͐́͆͛͒̂͐̊͐̀͌̈́͛͋̌̽̑͑̂̋̃̾̀̇̊͒̍̒͑̂́͐̃̊͌͒̈́̃̊͑͋̐̔̔͛͊̿̓̈́̊̉̓́̂̇̎̉̀̈̄͊́̓͑̉͐͐͒͗̀̈́̈́͗͒̂̈́̏͑̎̔̍̑̐̄͋͑̑̃̂́̽̽͋̽̀͋̔̌̿̍̎̋͆̔͆́̑́̄̾̿͂͑̎̌̅̑̒͑̽̄͒̅͒̇̏͒̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ḽ̴̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̧͔̳͙͚͈̰͓̰̳̹͉̦͚̤̤͖̳͉͎̹̰̼͓̱̜̗̙͖̩͇̖̗̝̺̣̪̹̖̹̼̞̭̜͇̘̰̼͔̼͇̹̱̠̮͖̳̹̥̞͈̘̗͖̭̪̥̱̼͇͚̟̩͇͖̖̹̱̹̦̠͙̹̬̭͖̜̟͔̘̱͔̺̫̤̼̣͇̲̫̲̝̲͚͇̩̟̜̤̬͓̯͇͇̱̙̘̰͖̘̰̬̼͔̱̃͗̆̽͑͋̃̉͒̂̒̇̃͐̉̇͒́̀̿͆́͐̄͂͌̂̈̈́̿̽̓̂̓͒̐͒̌͗͒̐̅̒́̉̊̎̃̈̓̈̋͐̈́̊̒͂͌̆̌͗͋͐͌͑̈͋̆̽͒͂́͛̇̌͐̔̏͂̆̆̐̈͒̂̂̇̂͗̃̏̆̽̀̑̂̊̓͆́̋͛̓̒̾̾͋͗͐̎̍̐́̊͐͐̾͑̇̉̑̿̂͋̂͗̓̀̾̋̓͂̆͆͌͂͂͆̈́̌̐̋̇̒̀̍̋̃̎̉̐̋̈͛̒͗͋̽̅̿͛̋̊͛̓̍͐͆̂̏͗̒͌̒̍̃̊͋̄̊͛̉̇̑̔̄͛͐̐̒̍̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̨̢̨̡̛̛̛͖̥̝͚̖̝̘̻̯̼̥̠̦̫̖̼̞͍̻͚̝̟̤̰̱̺̤̦͔̬̠̩̲̻̗̬̮̲̻̮̩̪̠̖͍̙̣͙̣͈͚̒̀̓̽̀̌̄̔͐͆̑͆̽̊̈́̒͐͒̇̎͐̅̓͒͑̏͆́̏̇̅̔̿͑̃̽̎̄̆̆͋̓̇̈́̈́̏̈́͆́͛̇̕̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅ?̸̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̼͎̪͍̘͚̪̫̞͔̪̖͉͔̼̫͇̼̙̝̳̲̯̬͙͔͍̣̗̙̘̱̺͈̟̥͔͔̥̘͚̲͙̻̮̥͇̥͚̩͓͇͕̦͕̤̯̫̙͉̪̥̬͕͇͖͕̺̮̺̾́̉̈́̊̀̈̿̈́̑͛̃͊́̎́̿͋̓̿͂̐͑̐̂̀̋̏̒͑̈́̒̓͛́̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅ"̵̧̧̢̧̛̞̝̪̠̼̥͙̳̼̜̺̣̦̺̯̘͔͖̼̥̳̫͚̱̫̯͍̜̲͈̺̯̯̩̝̤̺͓̬̬̮̻͙̻͓̹͚̭̱̬̈́̂̾̀͗̆̿̎̌̈̌́̄͋̏̃͗̽̈́̋͊̋̿̾̒̈͒̆͌͑͆̒͛̆̒̄̀͑͋̏̈́̅̌̀͜͝͝ͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̰͈̩͇͉̩̭͕͇͓̣͈̙͉͓̦͚̞̺̪̩̠̟̳̲̱̺̣̬͙̖̟͕̺̭͈͓͔͉̲͓̘̱̭͖̼̳̼͉̻͖͎̟̜̝̙̤̬̺̲̜͚̤̲͈̩͖̩̪̤̹͚̞̲͇̻̜̼͓͕̫̣̞̫̭̲̰̝̹͕̩̫͈̗̹͓͉͔͖̹̫̟͕̙̞̬͚̺̝͓̗̰͖̖̪͈̲̗̙̭̈͋̀͊͑̾̊̀͑̓̎̅͊̓͑̃̉̇̆͌͛̂͋͐͗̆̀̂̿͒̿̒͒̿̎̈͛̄̓̓̔͗̎̉̄͗̃̆̈͒̾́̀̍̏̀̏̈̈̋͋́̋͗̃͐̓͐͋̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̡̡̧̧̢̘̺̜͚̞̮̺̼̣̜̠̖̝̥̼̗̼̟̞̗͙͙̳͙̯͈͖͉̱͇̺̫͍̣̞͙̫̠̼̠̺̪̗͍̪̱̟̼͓͖̰̩̯̹͇̉̈̅̐̃̉̑̽̐͌̽̿͛́̐͐̿̇̌́̓̉̆̈́͆̈́̑̏͆͆̀̎̽̉̈́͛͆̊̔͆̐̆͋̀͑̎̒͆̿̊̃͗͆̅̈́̍̒̄̊̓͋̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̵̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̣̱̺̪̗̼͔̟͇̰̲̻͉̖̙̝̺̯͙̝̗̜̭̫͙̤̻̦͉̯̩̫͔̖̞͍̰͍͇̥̫̮̮͚̠̥̝̞̟̗̣̙͉̳͈̤̮͉͍͍̠̺̼͍̝̗̬̣̘̪̻̟̗͙͓̳̙̻̱̣̙͍̩̝̼̼͂͑̀͊́͗̈̊̊͗̽̅̃͛̏̉̽͗̀̃̀̍͂̑̄͊̇̋̄̓́̔̉̓͌̀̒͛̓́́̑͋̎͌̽̑̂̏̔̈́̈́͑͗̉̾̔̽͛́̄̒̐̈͛́̉͂̇̑͆͋͗͂̐́̑́̿̽̇̂̌͛̎͆̅̃́̽̿̓̈́͋̈́̅̿̌͗̾̇̋̐͆̔̈́͗͐̈̏͌̄̉̎͊̾͂͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅ"̷̢̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̛̛͕͓̲̙̻̫͓̩̯̤͓̫̭̙͓̹͓͈͎̟̲̗̠̪̤̺͎̝̦̘̗̰͕̖̭̰̯̪̥͕̹̙͎̤̩͙͎̥̮͓͖̩͖̙̻͍̤̺͚̖̗̜̠̺̖̘̲͇̲͖̻̙̲̱̺͓̫̼̘͖̰̦̜̤̟̮̠̗̞̟͔͙̺̟̙̹̪͔̙̯̘͓̼̖̞͈̗͍̼̞̜͇̖̥̙̘̼͍̞̗̩̖͕̦̘̍̉̈̀̾́̂̈́̓̅͊̏̿̈̏͌̈́̓̿̋̍͐͒͆̉͊̒̏̇͒̐͒̐̀̅͗̄́͑̄̔͆̅̒́̔̂̉̍͊̀̽̈̎̂̏̏̑̂͋͛̏̒̽͋́̄̐͌̊̒̀́̓̑͋́̈͗̈̊̇͗͑̽̑̒̽͐͗̅̆̈́̄͛͆̿̈́̈́̆̌͋̅͆̿͗̍̋͐͐̌̐̉̉͌̊̔̋̃̏̓̔̈́̓͆̈́̀̆̾͌̆͗̐̀̒͐̎̄̓͂̏̅̿̈́̈́̏̀̒̐͌͒͂͛̀̄̌͋̓͗̒̍͗̿̃́̈́̊̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠S̵̢̧̛̟͖̯̬̜̹̩͕̬̲͇̤̤͖͍̠͎̰̟̺͔̞̩̜͍̫̝̖̰̬̞͙͎̯̘͉̤̖̝̦̱͖̝̱̯̞̘̤͕̙̜̓͑̅̄͛̉̅͊̿͒̀͌̄̀̾̏̊̓͊͐̓͊̌͐́͗̏́̊̋́͌̓̈́̐̔̾̾̂͑̽̃͗̋͑̌̊̀̽̾̃͒̒̏͛͋̔͊̿͆̀̆͌̈̾̈́̑͒̈́̂̀̅́͋̍̒̈͋̀̾͑̎̊̋̃̇͆̃̓̏͊̈̓̈́̽̓͑̿̓̽̎͗̂̐̆͂̐̈́́̇̉̅̾̽̏̉͆̋͋̀̈͑̿̆͋́̂̅̀̄̾̎͂̂̈́͒̂̇͋͊̓̂͐̅̌͒́̍̄͆̔̈́̄̒̏̄̎̓͐̀̾̂͒͌̄̂̀̓̓̄̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅơ̶̛̛̛̩̤̫̘̱͔͎̞͙̽̓̾̄̀́́̃́̎̈̀̐̄̿͑͗̔̎́̀̉͊̆̄͂̋̀̉̌̌͛͑̑̏̅̃͆̊̀̇̐̀̈́̽̄̑̊̈͌̿̇͊̑̎̆͆̎͌̍̇̃̓́̈́̂̄̓̂̂͛̓́͆̾́̌̽͌̀̔̒̈̓̃̔̀̈́̌̿͗̒̉̌͐͗̇͒́̾̇̈̈́̒͊̋͊̾̿̌̒͛͊̂̈́̏͌̐̃̀̈́̀̓̐͛̏́̍̽̌̀͌́͐̒̿́̎̂͊͋̊̉̀͛̈͂̀͂̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝n̴̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͙̳͓̞̙̰̰̦̻̗̮͓̱̣̠̳̣̤̰̗̙̻͍͇̭͎͙̬̯̖͔̪͍̦̯͕̥͕͎͔̰͓͎͎̝̰̗̫̝͈̖͈̺͖̙̣͕̲͖͇͈͉̭̮̖̱͖͓̻̠͚̫͈̟̝̺̙̯̣̟̯̎̔͊̒̊́̋͂̊̑̾͆̾͛̈́̄̀̈̀̇͊͆̅̀͒̀̿͒̊̈̊̄̔͂͗͑̿͌̉̀̒̅̂̉̋͌̉͆͛̎͑͂̐͂́̿̃̍́̈́̾̉̿͆̀͒̋͐͐͊̅͒͑̎̾̌͑̓̊̎͋̃́͊̃͌̿͐̒̂̈́̿͌̇̿̈́̇͒̽̈̆̊̄̍̑͗̎̀͐̐̔̄̇̏̓̅͌͒̄̂͋̆̑̂̋̃̍͋̉͆̈́̔̔͐͂̈́̊́̂̀̏̿̉̂͐͌̃̑̎͛͗͒̾̂͛̓̈̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅi̷̢̨̡̛̻̪̱̩̘͚̼̘̥̣̰͇͉̣̰͔̠̤͈͙̙͖̞̭͍̜̣̭̰̰̝̱̦̺̦̳̬͇̫̠̙̫̣͓̯̖̗̘̯̯͉̥̩͓̺̟̤̟͉͙̣̝̝̩͓̙͇͉̣̲͙̼̗̹̯͕̫͎̼̓̀͆̈́̋̇̈̐͛́̋̔̋͌̋̉́͆̆̉̎̈́͂̈̋̈͒̽̈͌̑̆͆̽́̒̀̇̒͋̍́͛̀̂̓̓̋̇̅̋̓͌̕̚̕̕͠͝͠͝͠ͅc̷̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̥̼̱̠͖̩̠̲̘͉̝̠̦͇̗̩̦̞̠͈̯͓̘͉͇̟̯̠͉͔̤͎̻̥̣͈̩͇̲͎̺̭̘̺̱̘̯͈͕̥͕͙̟̳͙̭͎̗͇͉̗͚̜͓̺̼̘͈̪͖̹͚͍͙͕̻͇̱̪͎̩̠̥͎̞̫̺̭͉̳̮͉̝̪̩̫̠̻͎̱̫̝̦͎͕̭̘̘͍̤̞̱͓̝̥̮͓̺̥̖͎͚̤̤̠̲̩̠͓͎̯̫̪͈̤͖͇͓̟̤̜̭̘͖͓͎̖͈̝̙̺͇̦̮̫̖̈́͌͂͐̇̂̋̂̌͌̆͗̌͆̐̋̀͂̊͊͋͛́͌̒̿̐͆̄͐̄̾̓͋̐̓͌̓̀̌͆̓͒̽̈́̓̃̊͛͋̅̔̂͊͊͋̀̔͛̌̐̋̂̏͌̍̌̈́̎̉́̆͐̉̍͑̏̋̾͂͋͆̐͒̒͊̑̏̅́̌̊͂̓͐̽͐̅̃̂͒̑̄̒̊͌̉̆̾̍̃̽͗̓͒͆̍̋̀̓̐̾̏̎͆̍̉̆͂̆̄̔͋̄̃̾̊͊͆̃͐͋̀̆̂̈́̽̾͗̆͆̒̀͐̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠,̸̧̧̫͈̣̟͉̩͈͔̱̥͔̼͙̫̪͔͇̜̙͖̣̰̪̤̘̻̙͇̖͙̰̝̘͖͔̣͙̫̻̺͖̦̲͕͍͈͇͇̥̫̗͖̰͕̫̽͊́̈́̓̆̄̓̓͊̎̈́̿̈́̋͜ͅ ̸̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛͓̬̙̮̥̦̫͓̗̪̺̻̟̱̹̣̹͙̼̺̳̱̣͚̹͙̦̩̩͉̙̜͖̠̹̥̣͍̣͔̠͕̫̟̼̺̭̟̲͍͔̱̻̺̲̬̻̰͎͙͍̩͚͎̪̗̞͉̳̭̜̬͍͕̩͎̥̥̟̳̖̳͈̲̻͕̤͕͖͕̺̹͙̰̗̱͔͎͕̩͙̙̉̍͛̐̃͑̄͒̏̃͌͒̉̔̐̐̋̑̓̆̿͛͋̉͂͒̈́̄̆́͗̇̈́̀͂́͗͊̇̅̔̈́̽̈́͌͂̔̑̒́̉͂̋̋͗̏̓̌̆̔͗̎̃͊̈́̈́̊̆̌͛͆͆̀̈́̉́͑̿̆̓̀̂̐́̽͌̅̃̔̊̈́̾̅̐̇̊͗̔͊́̆̏̒̇̿̒̓̈́͛̇̆͌͗̏͂̈́̈́͋̇̑́̄̾͋̂͂̈̾̀͌̑͂̒̊̅̿̌̉̎̇͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅi̴̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̩͇̰̼̝̹̘̞͓̤̫̻̥̹͙̬̜̪͕̦̼̲̟̙̹̮͇̗̜͍͚̩̱̜̝̞͈̭̗̰͈͉̞̥̫̹̥͕̙̤͖͚͓̗̮̝̠̙͚̞̜̯̖̭͎̞̝͈̜̭̤͕̳̗̺̜̠̙̯͎̤̬͈͖̘̜̼̩̞̼͉͈̙͍̙͇̔͛̊́̄́̉̒̐͂̈́͑̆̈́̿̈́̎͐̂̓̄͆͑͌̅̈̅͗̒͑̃͐́̌͂̾̈́̀̈́̀͒͛̈́̀̅̇̓͐̈́͒̆͗͛́͋̀̄̅̓̍̐̾̒͑̃͐̊͆͑̌̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅẗ̴̢̨̢̢̡̧̨͇͓̘̫͎̳̤͖͓̮̠̩͇̗̣̗͍̟̟͖̥̼͙̥̗͓̼̺̪̠̼̮̩̼͙͙̯͚̱̥̪͙̥̲͔̥̂͜͜͜͠'̴̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̻̤̙̫͖͈͉̜̺͓̺̼̰͈̱̬͍̭̞͔͖̫̲̬̳̭̯̞̖̟̗̟̯͔͕̻͈͔̠̱̺̰͉͙̯̰̤̲̭͖͍̝̺̬̹̖͈͔͔͎̱̣̩͉̻̭̠͙̖̩̗̬̮̝̝̠̼̹͇̼͚̻̠͕̜̙͔̱̞̝͙̥̭̺̥͚̗̣̥̫̬͈͕͈̹̖͚̮̠̞̞̗̯̟͕̠̫͕͍̳̟͓͙͍̪̖̝̯͙̹̠̽̄̽͐́̊͂̾̽͆͋̅̈̊͐́̿͐̒͌̓̓̀̌̒̒̔́͛͌͑̆̈́͑͂͋̔̌̎͑͒̍̔͊͊́̏̃͌͋̋̍̾͐͗̇̊̇͒̇̃̑͒̅̔͂̂̒̋̈́̈́̇̆̅͑̃̑͗͛̄̀̾͌̃͒̿̈́͌̒̂̉̂̐̈́̊͐̔̓͐͋̆̆̓̀̔̓́̊̎̽͋͒̿͗͂̈́̏̈̀̓̀̀̈́͛̽̇̋̇̀̑́̈́͗̽͛̾̽̏̀̐̊̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅs̵̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̢̛̻͇͖̩̰̻̝͎͖̖͉̗͔͔̲̺̠̝̖̙͕̻̼̜̹͍͖̺̱̳̝͙̯̥̦̪̗̞̣̣͕̝̲̫̪͈̠̗̜͎̲̫̭̱̙͙̰͉̟̟̙͇͚̪̟̼̠̭̞͉̘͔͚͔͔͇̯͖͚̙͖̩̘̬͎̦̦̘͕̰͈̮̯͎͍̖̗̰̻͍̖͔̬̟͉̜̦̝̙͖̟̤̬̮̙̭̲̜͖͉̹̱͕͔͕̼̬͚̹͔̹̬̣̬̜̟̪͓̾̌̈̇̈̐̔̑̇̽̍̓̔͗̌̈́͋̾̏̃̆̋̅̆̃̓̉̀͆̔͒̅̈́͐̿̀̂͗̎̊̌̎͂̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̢̢̨̢͍̙̘͈̠̩̯̥̘̳͚̥̭͎̜̼̼̥͈̙̠̳̳̹̲̝̬̩̠̤̫͔̰͖͓̝͉̺͖̲͇̫̠̦̫̤͇̦͓̲̟̬͍͈̤̠̝̭̳̫̱̖͕̞̬̗̘͖͎̱̟͙̳̟̲͈̗̩̗̖͕̗͓͔̭̳͎̮̺͇̞̼̰̺̯̹̖̘̙̦̲̹͙̱̗̭̭̰̖̟̟̲̳̩͕̪͕̼̪̳̱̰̙͔͖͈̮̺͕͗̂̑̌̊̌͌̋̓̎͑̿̑̐͋̎͌̃̀̏͒̉̓̔͆̐̈́̂́̕͜͜͜͠ͅṁ̶̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̭͈̮̜̭̪̜̗̙̗̫͙͔͕͕̯̪̰̜̫̖̹̱͙̬̰̞̦̼͍̲͔̝̯̭̦̜͖̙̺̮͙̟͕͚̻̫̭̦̞̲̟̩̰͙͙̹̲̘̩͉͙̰̪͉͙̭̪̙̦̱̲̦͈̗̣͎̝̞̮̼̼̳̣͈̝̭͎̪̟̞̝̺͓͕̼̳̯͖̹̱̤̱̥̙̬̯̠͉̗̱̖͇̞̠̺͓̩̼̲̘͓̩͕̫͉͇̘̞͇̥̙̟̮̖͇͖̼͇̱̲̉̓̉͐̈́̄̏̀́̅̐̎͑͒́̐́̑͊̀́̈̓̅͊̀̒̈́͊͂́͒̈́̿̐̒̈̎̐̀̄͂͒̎̽̈͛͒̂̇͑̈̓̈́̓̊̅̐̈́̈́̄͊͆̅͊͌͒͋̅̂͑̀́̓͛̇́̂̂͊͛̓̄̏̍̀̅̔̑̈́̓̍͗͌̀̍͌̂͑͑͛̀̓̏̉́̄͒̎̏̓̌̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͎̭͔͓̻̞̠͕͚̻̗̣̲͉̱̲̤̬̪͙̻̪̳͂̅͌̂̏̿̇́͗̀̊̒͐̄̐̃͋̉̃́͋͋̑̑̓͂̎̿͑̓̔͗͛͆̈̿̂̋͐̃̐͛̃͒̀͐̐̓͆̌͂̈́͋̎̉̎̂̑̀͑͐͑͐͐̓̌͑͂̋̆̽̆̍́̾̒͑͋̒͋̏͐̓̋́̄̈́̈͂̂͐̀̆̈́͊͛͒̏̽́̽̑̈͗̓͂̏͆́̎̉͂͐͆̄̅̿͆̔̐̍̍͐̇͒̽̈́̋͒̒͐̔̋̄̔͗̇̿̀̈́̊͊͗͂̽̇̍̀́͆̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͠͠͠͝,̸̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̛̖̥̦̖̲͖̲̱̦̠̹̪̰̭̠͚͎͖̪͓̮̼͍̤͎̠͉͈̯̰̟͉̖̭͈̪̭̝͓͍̳̖̮͖͈͍̟͓̠̪̩̫̭̰̩͎͇̝̣̣̝͚̳̲̤̭̼͉̥̲̺̙̮̥̰̰̼̠̪͖̠̻̪̤̬̫̠̰͖̱̣̙̮̣͚̉̀̍̉́̂̉͆̽͋̈́̓̄̄̆̀̀̈́̄̆̀̇̾̇̈́̈́̔͂͌̎͗̐̋̇͑̐̌̐̑̂͋͛̀͆̅̊̇͛̋͛̍̿̇́̔̿̔̔͛͐̇̓͐̉̌̀̈́̎̀͆̊̕̚͘͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̻̲̩̱̥̮̭̟̭͚̖̞̠̝͓̭̜͉̪͍̬̞̳̞̹̳̰̮̜̮͕̙͇̹̗̻̹̖͕̗͇͍͔̞̩̗͎͓͙̮͕̙̖̤͓͇̣̯̞̜̲̮͈̜̞̲͎̮͇͇͉̳̻̲̼̫̩̟̮͖͔̯̟̻͚͙͉̟̯͎̗̹̲̣̦̙͇̱̭̲̩͇̮̥̗͈̤͈̬̜̻̭̠̺̻̥̞͈̠̘͇͈̹̟̲͎̝̦͉̹͔̣̮͔͖̫̰̹͕̦̗̩̘̺̼̹͔̤̹̞͈̼̪̝̌̉͒͗́̀̒̓̀̇̀̾͐̈́̓̓̊͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅD̸̡̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̦̯̞̤̬̭͇̪͎̮͇̜̙̪̜͔̭̖͚̮̬̖̲̭̣͕͔͚̭͕̝̖̳̝͉̹̫̫͕̻̞̭̲͎̻̳͇̱̝̹̫̟̮̤̗̳̳͇̻̠͇̬̲͖̫̮͈̙̭̙̻̳̦̰̹̪͈̮̩̰̜̗̱̦̹͓͖̩͉͓̟̬̝̤͓̤̮͈͔̥͓͖̖̪̳̬̼̬̖̜̜̰̙̻̟̗͓͕͇̥̞͍͎̠̯̳̝͓̾́̉̿͌̉͊̀̀͐̍̀͋͌̽̐̽͐̅͛̂͒̏͒̄̊̆̑̇͒͂͑͌́̈̇͂̃̀̓̊̊͋͐̿͒͋̈́͗͆̏͊̆͊͑͐̀̄̔͌̈́͐̏͛͗̔͌̆̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŗ̴̡̡͓̫̙̠͖͉̻̼͈͍̩̫̠̲͈̗̯̭̞͈̲͚̤͍͕̭͉̼̦̦̭̗̀͑̿̈́͒͗̀͋̿̄̽̀̽͊͐̀͒͂̒̀͜͠ͅ.̴̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̗̹̺̻̞̬̺̮̬̻̥̘̞̟̦̜̰͍̞̫̗͍͓͙̬̤̰̠͍̣͎̪̼̻̼̪̝̞̟̘̞͕͉͔̗̳̮̫̥͉̪̦̜͕͓͎͈͉̳̮̘̭̘̫̤͙̦̬̺̤̝͉̞͚̘̱͓̜̜̹̻̬̦͈̺̪͙͍͇̠̯̗̗̳̃́͒́́̑̿̾̾̇̾͊̆̆͂̈̊̈́͒̈̐̉̓̈͑̔͆̂̓̄̏̋̊̔̈́͆͗̽̏̃̅̐̐̒̊͛̇̽͊̇̐́̐̈́͊̄͌̆͆̉̄̔̊̄̓̓̇̆̈́̃̊̐̀́̊̅̂̇͛̆̌͊̈́̋͋̓͐̇͆̈́̈́̎̉͒̀͛́͑͌̊̎̀̈̾̋̓͗̐͋̀̀̓̍͋̽̍͌̂̍́̑͂̄͒̃̌̄̂̂͂̓͑́͑̈̃̄̀̐͒̌̔̌̎͐̾̈́̒̏́̐̾̉̈̔̓̂̉̔̍́̀̈́̎́̈́̾͋̎͊̈͗̀̑͗͐̀̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̛͇͔͍̝͚̲̪͚͈̳̗̬̮͙͓̙͖̝͓̼̰̜̠̘̹̗̭̘̫̫̺̦͉̻͍̗̬̠̤̖͙̣͙̟͔͉̩̻̰̝̖̥͎̭̯͍̤̹͙̰͉͚̣̩̼͈̦̝̗̣̱̤̙̯̥͙͔̹̼̯̹͉̪̼̻̗̗̹̳̱̖̝͕̲͕͔̦͔̩̫͉̰̟͔̟͈͚̞̹̥̜̹̫̟̝̱̱̝̦͇͖̼̭̝̭̫̘̲̱̦̘̯̘̳͓͔̬̜͓̍̑̐͑̎̆͌̍̆̊̆̋̊͛͂͐̈́̇̃͒̿̅́̈́́̏̇̓͒͒͂̑̅͂̈́̉̃̄̓́̓̎̓̎́̍̈̈́̃̏͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅR̸̡̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̤̠͈̤͇̻̙̳̜͈̫̫̺̯͉̙̙̝̩̪̬̬̟͈̮̹̹̤͎͚͎͓̫̙̣͚͕̜͔̪̜̼͎̣̎͋͆͂̈́̿̄̿͗̅̂̀͑̈́̆̊̒̆̅͋̏̋̓̔̇́͂͐̋̏̾̌̈͊͗̔̈̽̓̊͋͂̌̅̿̍͛̄̀͛͛͒͊̈́̉̽̇͒͑͛̀͊̀̍͛̓̌̒́̈́̒̀͑͐̽̓͂͌̔͗̎͌͗̀͒͌̎̈́̈́̊̃̋̔̊̄̆́̃̒͋̃͐́̂̓̄̈́͌͑̋͊̃̈́͑̆̓̈̅̃̏̒̋͑̔̎̈́͆͑͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅo̵̢̢̨̢̡̧̻̫̞̗̩̞̱̩͉̘͕͔̦̞͓̪̠̭̤̺̙̣͖͚̯̘͇̣͙͔͎͖̩̫̝͍̜̱̤̠͚͔̬̞̔͂̀̅̍͘͜ͅb̴̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̝̫͓̤̯͇͔̪͇͈͕͍̦̙̘̜͔͉̯̞̪̠̙͇̘͉̳̞͍͚͙̰͎̣̺̼̞̟̳̠͉̥̼͕̫̥̹̝͇̠̲̺̬͙̬͎̺̦̤̠̥̙̣͈̼̰͍̯͈̦̭̗͎͈̞̰̪̪͎̼̥̘̫̤͓̮͍̩̝̩̭̬͇͚̖̣̮̞̬͓͈͕͉͓̗̮̝͈̠̲̣̗͉͙̜̝̩̙̯̱̙̺͔̹̰̭̖̰̯͕͚̞̭̭͔͖̺͍̜͈͉̤͉̞̞̟̦̲̘̲̩̺̗̻̙͎͉͉̯̲̞̺͔̭͖͕̝̒̀̾̀̈́̔̆̿̇͊̾̀̾̊͊̃͋̅̐̀̉̋̈́̿͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅơ̸̡̨̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̡͈̞͓̙̭̠̥̻̩͍͈̼̻̹̗̣̹̱͔̖̮̻̗͕͔̥̼̙̗̺͈͚̙̭̭̳͍̭̭̯̯͓̹͉͙̥̹̗͓͙̟̦̳͎̠̰̱̗͇̝̮͖̞͈̩̝̜̰̞͖̱̗̯̬̭͓̟̣̲̘̘̫͖̤̼̗̫̯̩͙̗̘̗̹̲̥̳̟͍̻̪̫̫̓̌̄̿̈͗̏̉̂́̿̓̉̂͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅţ̵̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̛͙̲̤̥̩̯̟͔̩͙͈͉̲͇̯̮͍͔̞̻͈̜̬͍̘̼͙͇̹̬̱̫͍̼̮͖̱͓͈̫̝̖̥̥̗̘̟͕͉̥̟̦͎̼͔̮̹̳̪̘͍̺̤̤̫̺̘͈̬̲̜̣͉̹͇͎̰̮̰͓͉̫̮͓̘̤͍̪̞͇̫͎̱̻̻̰̥̱̠͚̣̩̪͔̲͔͔͈͈͇̪̩̪͕͓͈̹̹̝̻̘̱̼̥̬̗̻̟̲̯͍̹̻̤̝̘̝͉̰͙̙̲̲̬̳̰̟̰̦̙̭̖̰̬̱̟͍̝̯̺͔͉͈̹̼̦̉̓̅̎̽̒͐̽͒̾͊̔͒̒̓͗͋͑̒̒̽̑̈́̋̏͛̈̋͒͗̽͒̅͂̎̈̆͊̾̆̈͊̈́͋͑̄̽͌̽̄̓͂̽̊̈͛̋̎̏̅̐̽̈́̊̃̓̈́̂͗͌̋́̔͋̇̅̈́̊̏͆͒̓̀̃̂̈́̾̑̒̋̉̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅn̷̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̛̘̣͙̱͎̙͍̪̞̗͇̝̻͙̙̹̜̱͕͚̘͍̜̲̻̖͎̻̳͉̗̯̞̮̘̲͉̗̩̪̼̖͚̠̮̜̺̲̫͇͚̜̟̘̳̯͖͖̩̤̜̝̰̮̭̫̯̠̣̩̳͓͙̩̙̦̻̟͙̱̠̯̭͎̥͚̲̣͔̰̻̭͈͇̱͈̙͓̦͙͍̠͉̮̞͚̲̼͍̩͇̳̬̥̫̤͓̝̹̰̟̪̜̺̥̱̯͎͓͙̥̖̦̲̤͉̬̟̰̝͍̳͚̪͔͔͇̗̫͈̭̺̭̦̹̥̜̲̣̙͇̫̫͍͉̬͙̼͎̥͕̹̯̦̭̺̯̱͚͔͚̐͋͐͗̓̏̈́͂͊̏̄̀̽̆̑́̈́̑͌̎͋̾̀̅͌̅͒̓̈́͑̍̋͂̈́͋̽̎͆̂̂̇͂̍͂̓̽̾̈́́̂̃̐̄̈́̅̒͌̍̽̌́̑̉̒̑͑̆͑͋̒̈́̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅi̸̛̛̛̛̭̩͇̮̦͉̻̯̘͍̬͔͂̍̾́̅̎̈́̈́͆̓̃̅̓̔̇̈̃̀̿́̈̈́̾͐̈̑͂͒͌̎̅̉̇̊̇̌̀͗͑̌̉̂̋͆̽̑͗̄͛͗̍̍͑̓͋̊̈́̂̀͂͌̿͋̑͌̂̄̄͊̇̊͋̍̅͒̏̀̋̌̎͋̀̀͛̒͐̎́̊͊͛͂̽̎͆̋̓͋̾̽̅̌́͂̐͊̍̓̈́͌́̽̊̀̍̃̏̈́͂̀͂̇͒̅̅͐̏͂̍́͒͗̔̂͌̌̂̓͋̐̔̐̉̈́͆͒̂̀͋̎̏̔͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ḱ̶̨̧̡̛̦̞̩̣̺̦͕̮̪̜̳͉͈͍̝͈̗̣͖͖̠̬͔̬̣̒́͌̓̄̀͐͑͂̂͊͂̽̇̄̽̄̿̏̄́̍̏͒̓̈́̊͆̂̈́͆̓̎̽͊́̈͆́̾͋̎̿̓̄̎̆͛͗͐͋̉̍́̆̀̔͒̽̋͐́̆͐̈̈̐́̂̃͒͒̾̌͑̆̔̂̅́̀̒̏̃̿̔̄̒̏͒̎́͒̓͗̋̂̐̈́̎̉̑̒͑̒̈́̈́̑̄̌̈́̕͘͘̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝.̴̡̨̡̢̨̨̪͙̳͔̲̺̲̱̖̖̩͍̝̮̞͔͙̟̹͇͇̰̬̙͔̖̲̲͙̦̞̪̺̼̗̤̗̭̟̰̦̩̳̮̝̤̭̟̟̫̳͍͓͇̻̻̣̥̰̖͍̩͖̪̹̯̳̞̲̬͇̙͓̪̟͓̙̠̦̥̂́̃̑̽̅͆̑̾́̊̍̌͌̎̂̿̀̓̒̌̔͊̍̋͑̍̀́͐̾̓͆̎͊̄̄͋̐̽̌̀́͋̐̄͂̐̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ"̵̨̢̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̛̹̱̲̼͙̝̪̼̻͔͚͖̳̘͔̤͚͇͔̣̞̘̫̰̝̝̝̫͕̮̦̜͈̤̬͎̩̼̗̮̜̜̲̲͈̰̙̦̹̫̙̯̰̝͖̳̺̭̟̙̳̹̗̥͖̟͍̥̩̥̖̼̠̪̮͉̺̫̹͚͙̮̱̗̫̩̠̭͓͓̠̟͈̩͚̠̳͙̠̮̱͉̮̮͚͉̦̖͎̯͉̯̻̗̯̩̱̙͕̰̤̙̞͙̤̖̳͓̯͕̭̜̥̖̜͙̱̠͖̯̥̱̰̯͈͉̲̆̄̃͛̀̾̆̅́͋̈́̎͛͒̒̓̾̓̌̾̎̍͒͂̿͒̑̐̽̓̓́̍̄͌̃͒̓͑̋̓͐͋̑̍̒͊͒̅̑͋̉̆͂͒̈́̏̈́͒̊̀̑̎͂̀̓͐̇͑̔̈́̽͑̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̻̹̥̦̳̺̠̞̟̥͎̼̩̣͈̤͕̮̲̻͈̞͖̼̣̲͓͇̣̱̻̗̜̘̙̤̹̯͖̳̗̣̦͚̪̩̭̯͍̩̜̦̼̰̣̘̰̱̦̹͇͓̦̥̲͉̤̩̙̙͕͉̘̮̼̗̼̮̟̻̳̼͈͇̦̱͇̰͖͕̦̖͖̣̟̜̣̬͔͔̠̱̫̺͎̺̟̲̖͇͎̩̖̣̦͍̟͖̠̝̜̰̞͇̯̞̲͎͖̙͎̱̞̖̙̳̠͇̙͉̼̪͎̣͕̜̱̪̰̠̤̰̈́̽͋͐̎́̐̉́̀̋͊̀̿̒̃̿͛̎͊̇́̈͂͆̊̒͑̿̏̌͐̅̃̑̾͊̎̀̂̾̐̃̂̒̓̓͑͆̀͊̔̀́͐̀̽̑̾̽̍́͐͐͂̾̔̂̐̎̊̍̎̀͗̊̏̉͌́͂̌̃́͗̿̐̔̾͐͗͑̋͌̑̈̃̓̍̔̏̍̋͗̈̂̑͛̓͊̐̈́̔̈̍͒̔̈̃̈́̓̒̓̏̐̒͆͂̽̊̔̓́̓̓̔͋͆̒͌̊̍̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̡̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͍̜̗̳̠̰̱̮͙̖̜͚͈̰͇̪͇̰̤̱̳̟̘̤͉̜̲̯̘̣͓͈̼̩̹̰̺̤̥̼̠̙͙͔̜͖̗̜̹͖͇͍̩͍̳̻̥͉̗͍͈̗̞̺̬̼̫̼̜̝̹̗̝̻͖͔̮̪̱̺̺̠͚͕͔̯͉̲̘̖̳̩̤̹̗̜̜̻̝̤͕͚̪͕͍͈͎͖͖̺̙̣̩̲̯̤̜̹̘͖̰̽͌̇̀͗̈́̉̓͑̑̈́̎͛̿̄̈̈́̇͂͑̓͆͂̆̓̋̓͑̏͑̉̽͂̔̇͊̐͑́͌͊̐͑͋̐̔̽̿̽̏̽̆̃̍̃͆̊͑̋̌̀̿̆̿͒̈́̍̿̄̐̎̍͊̏̅͗́̔̆͌̅̈́̉̀͑͐̈́̇̐̿̽̇͛̈̂̍͑̌͊̓͋̉̈́̌̑̈̌̍͂͌͋̆̇̋̀̿͆͗̉̑̃̉̍̈̄̀̆͒͌̄̑́͂̓̈́̍̊͂̉̽͆̓̌͒͆̔̎̐̓̇͗͐̃̉̀͛̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ"̵̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̧̡̛̳̤͈͕̤̖͎̮̭͖͇̫̤͖͕̯̪̟̦̪͎͚͇̗̯̝͓̺̥͖̺͚̬̥͕̤͈̩͇̯͖͔̱̪̤̺̫̩̦̙̣͕̫̖̹̳͓̪̠̪̙̥̘̗̪͓̮̫͇̻̰̺͈̼͉̮̗̖̹̹̘̹̳̦̩͕̱͉̲̳̘̙͖͖̭̠̬̭͚͇̺̖̬̙̜̼̜̟̮̤͍͙̠͎̫̩̘̥̗͔̲̥̟̰̗̱͈̦͇̰̺͍̰̪̹̘͉̺̪̮͙͍̺̘̬͎͇͖̺̲͉̥̓̄͛̈̄͗́͗̀̏̉̑̊͑̅̏̈́́̎̈́̄̃͐̈̽̃͆̏͑̀̏̽̊̈́́̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅŞ̷̧̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͖͉̳͚͖̬͕͈̻̯̱̫͈̬̟̙̲̜͈̮͍̗̤͈̣͍̪̙̣̜̳̩̪̘̮̟̜̱̖͚̮̖͙̪̱͉̰͓̲͓̝̖̼̳̙̲̜̥͕̰͎̦̪͈̗̻̳̱͓̳͕̦̠̘̪̫͔̖̪̬͉̲̫̺͚̲͕̳̤̼̠͇͙̟̺͕͍̬͔̞͔̫̱͉̗̙͓͛̏̆̉̌̾͆̓͆̎̂̔̿̑͌̿̆̌̀̅͑̊̀̈́̃̏͂̉͂̆̾͛́̌́̿̋͗̐̔̐̆̐̌͐͛̋̂̀̃͊̈́́̍͋̈̒̃̓̄͆̅̽͗̐͆̓͂͂̏̀̄̈́͗̾́͆̋͋̔́̑̓͒͂̈́̌̉̀̍̃́̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅą̷̧̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̟̖̘̠̤͓̖͎̠͖̤͔̱̹̗̜̣̞̲͎̝̹̱̖̖̪̼̼̖̥͓͍͇̩͕̲̮̹͉̬͇͙̲̤̼̖͚̥̝̺̝̙͍̬̪̗͎͍̲̬̯̼̮̭̯͉̪̠͉̯̥̮̻̦̠͇̣̬̭̗̮͔͇̫̯̣͔̬̬̥͎͚͔̙̖̥̞̰̦͕̯̳͈̮̜̒̀́̑͐́̉͛̆͐̐̈́́͗͋̔̎̉̆̀̂̀́̏̂́̏̀̀͑̌̈͑̾͑͐͒͛͒͂̓̀͆́̾̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̶̨̧̛̛͖͖̟̘͇̙͔̤̘̰͉̗̘̹͎̦̞̾̓͐̀́̑͊̾̿͆̄́̏̄̀̈̎̀͐͗̓̈̄̑̾͗̆͒̈͐͑̓̏́̌̋͗͂̌͑̈́̃̌̂̀͗̊͆̂͐́̏̍̌̎̂̓̍̄͒̃͊͛͊̿̽̈́̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ľ̴̡̢̞̥̗̰͇̻̭͙̗̯̻͈̳̗̘̘͙̰͇̩̗͎̙̯͎͚͓͎̮̭͖̳̼̯͚͈̺̝̙̹̞͉̘̜͚̟̤̰̥̀͌̓̉̈͒̄͑̏͂̇̋̃̇̄̈́̽͂̈̓͊͌̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ỷ̵̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̩͇̥̱͎̬͍̳̖̫̩̲̖̦̼̣̜͓̙͖̦̪͙̬͎̘̮͙̟̦̦͖͓͔̬͉̻̼̪̪͈̤̱̫͕͙͉̗̻͉̰͕̫͔̰̪̠̭̘̳̭̜͎̺͓͙̤̻̹̹̗̭̠̤̲̞̝͚̟͖̳̌̿̽̿̊̇̽̑͆̇͆̂̈́͛̾̈́̒̊̋̋̓͐̽̉́͑̓̃̂̃̈́͗͋͑̄̓̂͋̀̋̋̇̄̐͂͋͊͂͊̇̄̈́̿̂̑̓̍̇̓̓̓̒͗̍̉̒͒̃̓̍̌̔̋̎̋̌̑̓͛͌̾̀̿̈͒̾̅̔͊̅̃̈́̂̑̉̒͛̀̑̾̉̒̂͛̀̉͆̾͛̌́́̐̊̿̀͒̽͋͌̈̓͐̓̑͂̊̒̽̇̆̎̃̾̿̽͗̅͒̃̌̽̏̀̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ,̶̡̢̧̧̨̧̛͉̹͈̞̘̼̼͇̘̹̺͍͇̤̖̤̠̟͙͇͚̝̪̣͔̪̳̻̬͉͕̪̮̬̫̘͍͍̞̬̟̳͎̟̙͓̣̬̟̭͓̗͓̖̰̤̤̗͎͔̪̮̯̣̜̹͍͙͇̫̬̫̦̞̹̮̩̥̮̹̞͉̻̟̥̜̤̼̘̤͉̼̻̿̂̐͑̉͂̽͛̇̀̓̉̄̇̾̽̿̍̈́̆̆̍̉̉͊̋̐̾̇̌̽̋̈̓̓̈́̐̅̅͑͗͂̃̄̔̋̏͆̾͊̽͑̿́̏̀̈̍͑̾͗̊̆̏̍͒̅͌͌̈́͂͒̈́̀̊͊͐͊̀̆̐͊͆́̄͛͛̒̈́̏̓̍͂̓͆̎͐͂͌͆̏̒̆̊͑̎̽͊͆́̐̍͌̄̇͒̈́́̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̭͚̱̗̠͇͎̪̮̟͍͍̤͙̣̟̻̣̝̖̝̥̺͓̯̩͇͎͚̭̲͈͓̙͓͈͖̤̓̓̈́͐̾̐̆̆̈́͑͂͆͛͑̈́́̐̏̀͒̄͌̑͛͌̂͊͐͊̾̓̿͛̀̈́̌́́̌̓̾̽͐̀̈́͛̾̏̀͂͛̈́̐̇̑͛̍̎̅͆̾̀͒̂͑̄̎̎̆͛̆͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅï̶̢̨̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̙̭͔̫̦͉͙͚̦̙̦͓̥̠̭͉̲̺͍͔̦̺̬̖̙̖̻̦̻̰̝͓̘̯̮͙͕̱̩͉̹̭̩͚̖͇̦̪͉͕̼̜̖̦̹̺̺̙͇̖̰̪̺͇͙̞͉̖̳̲̺͓̪̺͕͔̞̹̗͇͊̿̉̌͆̊̒̉̅̊̍̓̓͜͜͜ͅs̸̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̭̪̘̦̬͕̮̣͚̟͍̹̮̮̹̮̙̲̜̥͖̣̘̱̥̫̞̗̫̯͙̤͎̻̠͈̞͖͙̦̗͍͎͎̮̜̝̖̟̲̭͉̝̝̖͉̺̪͔̜̩͙̰̰̜̦̗͖͖͇̜͓̗̺̳͕̟̫̼̪̪̘̘̠̮͖͓̣̘͙̥̰̫̹̭̭̦̱͙͓͉͔͉̗̱̬̥̤̜͖̜̮̻͇̫̪̼̙̹̫̺̜̝͍̠̩̻͕͉̱̺̤̙̑̈́̍͂̿̓͂̐͗̔̂̑̋̎̓̌̏̂͆̓̐̈́͗͂̂̀̌̍̆̄̿͐͊̿̿̊͆̓̑̔̐͊̈́̊̃͋̄͌̄̍̍̈́͊̒̆̏͗̓̅̑͒̈́̈́̈́͛̓̾͒͊́͐͂̅̓̔̃͑̓̓͆̄̆͒́͌́͆̐͌̊̆̈̈́͗̓̓͆̐̂̽̎̆̍̃̆̂̌̀̊̌̃̃͛̏̽͑̔̈̓͛͑́̔̈́̽̊̇͛̆͌̑͋̓̉̓̍͋̍͐͛̅͋̀͛̄̒͗̍̊̃̑͆͛̍̄͊̾̀̔̉̇̈́̄͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̡̡̡̢̛̼̹̲͉̰̮̘̻̭̻͔̜̠̮̟͕̗̮̜͓̤̞̰̣̺̮̖̮͇̞̟̟͍̪͓̪͉̞͓̘̬͎̥͇͉͍̬̪̬̳̳̣̗͔̝̝̰̠̹͕͔͈̯̓̃̋̽̿̄̉̑͒̇͐̌̉̊̑̾̉͋̓̔̔̃̏̍͂̋͑̽̄͐̏͐̋̐̄͆͂̎̑͑́̓̌̀͂͆̉̂̃͂͂̆̐̾̆̽̊͛͂͑̓̏̃͊̈͒̉́͛́̽̌́̽̏̂́̈́̓͗̔̏̑̽̋̑͋̒̾̔̂̇̌̿͒́̋͐̀̉̈́̔̈͒̉́͒͑͆͌̍̋̑̋̇́̀͛̃̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅt̶̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̢̛̞̭̤͙̣̺̪̻̗͉͈̥͎͚͓̞̮̻̜̘̳̜̜̫̭͖̲̙͍̖͕̗̗̭̺̱͓̭̭͇̯̣̮̫̪̜̙̖̺̖͈͕̫̦̮͍̼̭̲͔͍̲̝̻̠͍̠͉̠̣͔̪̲̪̺͕͔̗̠̲̜̟̰̪̥̜͉̼̩̠̯͙̙͚̗͇̞̯̪̗͍̳̯̩̭̮̟̲̯͖̝̳̠̳̺̩͍̘͉̜̪̝̪̠͙͎̘̰͙͇̗̫̥͕̤̼̜͕̞̘̦̺̞̲͔̟̠̠̭̠̱̱̽̈́́̂́́̅̓̈́̋́̉̋̋́͊̽͗̄͊͌̿͛̓̄̈́͊͗̾̓͂̏̎́͗̈͐͋͗̈́̈̄͑͒̽̔̈́̔͂̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̸̧̗̘͍̗̠̥̪̪̼̙̥̱̤͇͔͓̱͉̤̪̬̭͙͇̮̖̣͍͊͂͗͋̐̇̀͒̄̏̓̿̐̀̈̄̾̐̆͊̿̇̑̏̃̽̄́́̈́̚̚͜͜͝͝ą̷̧̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛͍͙̥̯͔̲͍͔̬̥͉̱͕̭̺̦̝̻̩̬̭̱͈̺̠̘̲̠̰̺̳̮̥̟͔̯̹̗̜̝͚͙͍̞̱͈̼͇̞͎̰̭͖̩̯̥͉̥̠̹͎͓̬̣͍̝̺̝̣͖̉̑́̈̐͌̎̃͒̒̄̒́̄̋̍̈́̇͛̒̽́̄͆̾̆̇̍͋͛̅̎̍̅̋̒͋͐͋̊̈͐̌̋̈́́͌̀̓̂͛̇̃̽̃͊̏͂̾̑͐̾̈̀̌͒̑͗̾͗̅̔̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅt̶̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̯͕̰͈͈̤̣̙͚̱̘͉͕̮̪̮͇̻̺̱̥͉̩͇͈͍̱̦̮̙̘͓͍͍̰̥̬͙̜̲̣̙͉̝̰̘̙̘̗̖̫̗͍͚͔̞̗̜̥̲͍̱͍̥̯͇̫͙͍̜̞͖̜̪̜͍̦͈̣̯͈̣̻͉̳̜͍̯̯̞̳͙̻̘̼͖͙̮̟͍͈͔͙͎͎͔̺͔̘̙̼̟̰͔̳̼̠̜̝͙̗̯̝̞̉̌̋̄͐̃̾̎̆̅͗̃́̅̌̊͐̃͂͋͒̔͌̓̄̀̂́́̽̄͆̉́̆̅́̐̓̉̌̒̎͗̒͒͊̀͛̽̌̅̎̈́͒̀̓͑͒͋͊̈́͂̄̀́̌̒̒̓̅̅͂̆̿̀̓͌͆̅̈͋̋̄̈́̐́͊́̓̀͆͒͛͑̌̍̈́̂͛̌̈̊͑̓̓́̍̓̌͐̌̎͌͛̈́̀̋̃͒͗̄̑͊̽̾̈́̿̆̐̒̀͑͐̍̍̊̇͂͑̿́͂́̔̂͊͌̇̌̅̉͂̅̉̉̅͐̇̿̍̀̋̃̑͋́̈́͌͐̐́̊̃̉̅̍̓̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̧̧̛̼̦̻͉̬̰̺͓̬̳͉̤̲̭͓̫̩̜͉͚̰͍̫͇̫̰͎̭̤̻̪͇̤̪̩͔̒̀̈́́͌̓̈́͂̒͌̿̃̂̈̄͊̂̈́̆͐̒͂̉̅̒̌͐͒͂̋͂̉̑̌͆͋͗͘̕̚̕͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̴̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̼̣̥͍͚̙̲̞̳͚̤̭͉̜̹̟̥̦̲̦̖͔͈͚̲͓̘̪̯̙̭̮̰̫̬̳͚̥̣̻̠̪̱͇͍͖̭̣͓̭̫͖̜͎̩̞̬̜̫̙̙̥̞̫̳̱̰̳͈͈̺̻̗̹̝̮͍̯̠͎̳̤͕̝͍͙̫̮͍̱̺͍̦̙͙̬̭̘̲̤̪̙͉̳̪͇̿͗͆̊̏̀͗̈̍̋̾̓͋̍́͌́̀͆͋̎̉̀̇͗͑͗̏͋̓͌̑͊̿̓̉͑̈́́̄́́͗̐̎̄̀͒̍̒̔̈̒̈́̑̏̿́̍̍̓̌͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅǫ̸̡̛̛̞͎̠̼̜͚̦̖̥̺̙̼̜͉̘̱̦̞͙͈͔̖͓̘̩͚̦̈̒͋̄̏̄̓̄̑̌͂͋̅̓͋̽͒̅̎̍͊̑̎̋̊̈́̋̅̂̄͆̚̚͘͝ừ̷̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̛̦͖̟̙̭͇̪̖͇̫̟̖̝̥̉̈́̔̑̒̀̕̚͝ͅ?̸̡̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̜͇͉̺̫̟̭̲͖̩͍̤̦̻̰̝̘̗͍̗͙͉̟̩͓̙͙̩̦͚̤̖̯̺̹̮̬̥̜̯̲͉͈͈̲̳̩̝̣̖͚̻̦̜̟̱͉͇̜̹͇̩̥̬̮̰̟̯̤͙͎̟̼͓͇͈̤͕̬̱̺̠̮̲̼̟̘̥̜̠͔͚̭͓̻̙̻͚͚̰̩̥͎͙͈̣͈̺͈̣̦̠͖̼̭̹̺̩͉̭̖̗͖͓̗͓̣̯͓͉̪̗͓̣͖͍̭̣̳̪̱͙̦̰̞̦͙̦̻̲͉̟̹͙͉̯͓̘̟͚̮͇̹̾̇͒́̅͌̔̀̈́͂͐̅̆̈́̇̌̑͗̄̉̾̌͑͑͂̑́͂̆̽͛͊̃͑́͆́͂̑͛̎̄̎̓̀́̓̓̓̂̏͊͒̒́̒̂̄̾̀̀̈́̀͒͐̓̄͗̓̉͋̋͌̑͗͗̇̌͗̈́̃͑̓̌̅́̒̐̍̒͐̓̉̈̒̒̏̒̂̈́̊͒̃̌̉̆̂̍̃̈͑̆̃̑̍̄̎͊̒͒̏̈͛͛̌͛̈́̅̆̂̅̓͂́̌̒̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ"̵̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̲̼̥̻̯͎̘̫̫͉͉̤͙̤͙̬͉̠̭̹͓̰̝̯̩͈͕̺͎͚̼̣̫͖͖͕͍͇͇̜̖̘̮͖̪͇̼͓̲͇͉̘̲̠͕͎̞̩̖̻̱͚̱̝͎̬͈̼̙̩͇̥͚̱̻̰̳̥̪̥͚̙̤̱̗̫̰̟͔̗͈̙͙̪͚̹̱͈̪͙̣̫̬̰͖̳̞̹̳̼̯̜̻͍͈̞͈̪̤͚͚̟͈̻̥̮̲͇̩̺͈̦̖̟̱̩̦̜̘͉̫̺̩̱̼̳̭͖̩̝̦͕̱͖̋͗͑̎̀̐̔̋͂͗͗̒̆̎͌͋̍̈̔̅̀̅̈̏̏̍̋́̽̀̈́̔͐͒̊̈́͒̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̙̪͇̩̪̠̣͕̙̝̞̝̝̗̮̥̗̱̜̯̼͎̣̳̣̯͇͖̞̘̖̦̱͖̜̝͎̥͙͚͎̝̟͉͉̰̪̙̗̫̖̦̪͇̩̝̖̝̯̣̦͍̹̘̞̮͔̘̹̝̠̮̤͇̟̬͍̭̩̣̻̮̭̪̼̪̩̟̰̝̤͚͕̗̳̮̠͚̞̮̬̖̗̫̣̘̞͕̦͔͓̩̩̼̖̲̩͍̠͔̲̝̥̦̈́̅̈́͆̇̎͛̈́͒̈́̀̎͋̔̃̅̒̃̄̉̅̅̎͋̒̅̐̓̌̏́̂͊͐̒̒̀̆̀͒́́́̐̇͒͆̐͌̌̽͂̌̈͊͌̈́̓̓̈́̐̈́̍͆͛̍̽̇̈̇͒͋̓̏̋̇͋̈́͑͗̾͑̎̐͂͊̇̂̾͊̂̈́̿̂͐̊̆͌̅͊̋̉̾̔̐̆̏̈́́̂̓̏̑̊́̐̌̿͌̾̃͋̀̔̂̓̾̿̃͑͑̃̉̔͛̐̓̏̾͑̅͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅ  
̷̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̘͈̰͓͔̬̹̞̖̲̩̙̩͙͈͔̮̥͉̱̠͕̣̟̫͖̣̜̮͔̖̗̤͕̻̜̊̃͛̈́͒̃̀̈́́̉̂̏̊̍̎̎͋̐͑́̇̈́̈́͑̿̎̆̂͋̍̌̔̏̈́̇̓̀̈́͆̌̇͂̆̋̎̾̊̇̊̉͂͆̑̔́̆̾̀͌̊̄̈́̍̄͋̄̓̅̿̃́͐͂̐̑̎̑͂̈́̊̍̀̽̾̎̋̀̐͛́̇̉͊͛̓̀̃̅̊́́̽̉͌̓̌͗̅̂̏̀̌́̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ"̸̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̗͇͍͙̙̟̘̮͉̱͙̪̝̳͍̪̟̰̥̖͖̯̣̼̯̭̣̰̤͔̖̞̪͚̹̮͓̹̱͚̰͕̗͎͎̫̱͇̣͕̼͍̬̩͉̪͇̣͉̤͕͓̜̘̝͎͍̼̪̣̳̞̮̼̥̯̳͇̗͕̣̯̭̙̩͕͔̗̱̺̠͖̭̲͍̮̱͙̘͇̭̘̱̬̤͈̪̮̝̯̫̹̘̟͍̙̜͙̟̱̳͓̯͖͔̤̘̼̭̣̯͈̜̤̣͓̖͕̥̙̭̭͔̩̰̠̞̙͔̼̘̜̞͖͕̜̟̟͉̼̰̝̩̱͉͐̉̏́͊̊̾̅̔̓͒͆̀̑͂́̊̓̔̃̋͗̒́̆͌̃͊̉͑̊̇̽̅̔̃̊̆̂̽̋̓̔̂͒̏̎͛̽̊̓̾̒̋́͗̾̓̐̓̽̿̊̾̈́̿͛̌̓̉͗̍͒̈́͛̒̏̊͗̾̑̈́͛̾̐̔̇̽͛̃͋̑̅͛͊͛̍͗̓̏̒́̔͑͛́̐͛̿̾̀̍̃̐̄̈́́̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̵̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̬̣̱͖̣̣͓̰̼͓̥̤̙͓̮͙͎̼̥̲̺̬̩̺͉̫̬̻͔̭̩̱̙̤͇̬̠̙͈͓̭̥͙͎͓̘̮̮̤̮̘̻͈̬̗̬̻̤͙̹̖͓̻̰̠̦͓͚̝̮̞̘̬̺̼̗͓̤̲͔̦̠̥͍̮͈̬̰̤͍̟͇͚̬̱͓̫͇̮̲̯̺̜̪̮͓̣̩͚̺̞̺͕͎̗͕̫̬̘̙͕̤͕̲̙̥͖̺͕̭̝̬̬͉͓̹̠̘͕̯͍͔͇̰͎̝̥̝̙͖̯̥̫͔̬͈̯̝̞̙̣̻͔̟͎̾̃͋̏̾͆̓͌͊͌̈͛̒̅̓̈̋̔̐̀̑̒͑͊̊̏̅͋̀̈́͑̐̉̀́̽͂̇̅̋́̒̑̌́͂̑̅̄̎̄̊̉̓͐̍̇͂̏̔͆̓̓̈̽͋̀̓͌̃͛͂͌̀̓͆̋͊̔̍͆̎̀̾̿̿̈́̎͗̋̓̇͂̄̋̿̍͗̂̅̑̀̐̒̌̇́̆̏́̈́̋̑͐̑̽͑̏̓͊̀͆̂̈́͌͐̀̀͌́̍͒̓͐͌̎̅͌͂̀͒̎́̈́̓̏̈̽̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̛̼̮̠͖̪̙̳̤̭̳̺̘̥̜̗̞̩͚̥̻̟̰͔̩͖̖̺̭̘͕̦͙̰̪̖̖͕̹̰̖̮̰̦͔̗̮̰̪͉̱̝͈͇͔̖͉̟̺̞͓̫͔̩̣̭͚̹̭̰͓̙̻̟͓͈̞̺̼͎͓̲̥͎͕̻̼̻̭̩͈̗͉̲̳͍̞͖̺̠͓̼̖̦̦͔̘͚͍̪͚̹̤͛̐̊̾̇̈́̾̾̀̆̀̎͊̈́̀́͗̄͗̾̽̒̋̉̅̑̏̇̈́̐̊̄͗́͛͒͌̽̄̑̿͛͛̏̎̈́̽͋̊̈́̂̉́̑͌̃̀͆̄̿̒͗͂̔̓̅́̉̓͌̽̆̓̍̊͛̄̆̓̓̈́̊͒͐͗̌̐̈́̓͐̉̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̴̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̤̲̱̼̥̼̗͕͉̱͉̪̼̱͚͓̟͍͚̫̩͚̠̪͎͍̳̼̳̳̦͓̳͖̠̙̰̩̖͔̩̟͖̗̙̠̳̗͉̤̝̯̱̝͇̂̓͂̏̑̌̒̽͒̊̎͋̆̄͛̀͊͋̿̑̎͗̓̾̑͑͗́͂̇͗̔̈́̌̔̋̂̾̀̔͒͌̍́̅̈́̋̿̀͌͊̃̽͗̂̀͋̍̈́̊̿̄͋̐̇̄͆̀͋̆̋̽̓̌͛̇̓͆̉̂̓̈́̈̈̈́̿͒̆̒̅̊͛̃̿̾̐̒̇́̃̆͑̉̅̄̓̉̾̈́͒̈́̆̎͆̒̃̿̅̔̅̽̈́͒̀̌̈́͗̌͆́̌͆̓̎͗̈͒̈͐́̒̒͛̓̔͋̽̓̾̎̀̌͋̀̎̓̋̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ ̴̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̣͔̠̯̰̘͔͉̝̰̞͎̲̠͓̳̯̟̭̫̻̺̬͈̥̞̲̯͉͚̥͇̖͍͔͔̯̯̫̺̗̩̤̜͚͎̞̲̲̠̗͇̦͉̻̲̦͉͕͕̞̖̯̘̳͈͔̱̹͎̣̫̣̯̪͍͔̖͓̫̱̥̪̭̜̲̟̳͍̮͉̹̞̺̝̮̳͔̦̥̾̂̈̾̀̐̂͌̐̽̀̐̒͊̒̾͐̅̉͒̏̓̈̉͋̾̔̂̒̍̊̀͒͛̇̔͂͌̎̽̊̀́̋̌̀̒͐̽͐̂͐̇̇̋͛̓̑̇̓͋̅̈́̏͒͌̌͆̈͂̈̈̿͊͗͑͗͗̐̋̊̌̑̑̂̈́̿̃̑̓̉̑̒̒̊͊̿͗̿͐̏̿̂͊͑͗̇͒̈̄̊̓̌͊̈͌̄̈̄́̾̂̉̅̏̿̈́̅̈́̌̀̍̈́͆̑̿́̋̄͒̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̮̭͍͍̭͍͍̘͙͇̜͍̣̗̮̺̪͇̰͇̮̳͙̝͙̰̭͕̦̞͉͖̬͕̱̥̬̣͔̜̬͍̹̪̻̟͇̰̗͚͕͎͓͚̘̹̗̫͙͙͎̝͖̼̹̗̟̺̹̺̲̼̫̖͈͕͕̭̪͈̙̬͎̰̘̘̝̺̲̻̣̰͉̖̭̖̻͙͙̦̫͎̦̯͇̣̦̯̞̺͇̗͙̙̫̘̘̹͚̳͈̭̠̪͇̙̤͉̥̫͕̮̩͌̍͌̍͊̎̃̂͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̢̢̡̧̡̡̛̛͇̺͓̭̱̗̗͔̱̼̣͕̺̠͓̦̣͚̰͙͙̦̪̥̮̥͙͓̮͔̜̲̪̘̳̲̣̦̰̦͇̹̣̺̮͇̯̲̟̪̝̘̦̱̖͇̼̝͓̟̲̥̳͖̼̰̠̻͇͔̤̹̩̤̺͈̩̜͋̐́́͛̍́́̏̂̉̈́͐̎̈́̑̽͆͊̈̾̐͊̉̈͐̓̐̑͌̈́̀͑̊͒͋̓̌̂̆̑́̀̍̀̀̆͐̈́͌̾͛̉̋̎͐̄̏̄͒͑̆̂̄̉̏̔̊̄̈̾̎̽̅̈́̾̑̓̏͐̄̒͌̓̌́̓̊̂̀̃̔̓̂͛̔͂͌̀̐͂̈́̃̍̇̾̅̓̏͆͒̑̇̀̀͌̈́̇̒́̔̉̋͒͑̅̐̎̆̍͌̏͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅư̴̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̛̳̩̝̯͖͕͎̱͕̯̩̜̱͇̭͕̗͚͎̱̩̘͙̘͔͚̘̟̮̣̦̦̱̤̮͙̲̮̫̲͉̟̟͙͉̘̟̙͖̟̝̯̦͈̳͎̳͇̩̜͚̱̣̗̰̳̼̟̳͚̝̞̯̤̊̈́́̔̓͛͌̅̀̋͊̆̒̇̐͆̉͊̿́̑̀̉͊̀̋̾͑͌̓͛̒͒̈̒͗͗̔̎̄̐̎̿̆̌͂̾̐͊̌̋̌̄̅͑̈́͑̾̊̊̉͑̉̀̊́̊̅̒̂̏̈́̾͋̌̓̊͌̑̉̾̈́̌͊͑̍̈́̀̀̂͆̈́̄͊̾͒̇̆͗̍͛͊̆͛̄͗͊̋̆͗̋̐͂͌͌́̊̑̌̀̋̅̌̎̂̀̂̄́̏͊̇̚͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̻̪̣̺̯̟̳̙̳̱̝̞͎͙͍̞͚̥̜̯̦̠͚̬̥͕̦̰̯̝̖̦̩̠̼̦̣̯̬͕̦͓͖̟̺̯̰̣͖͔̩̳͖̱͍̹̖͎̖̝̈̆̎̐̄̂͛͐̌̍́̇̄͒͊̆͋͗̊̾͑͐̄̔̅̀̌̑̒̅̔̐̓͌̐̔̉̓͛̊̉́̇̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̼̥͙̠̼̳̭̗̯͎̣̺̞̣̲̖͓͙̟̦̬̺̲̖͉͈̟͕͈͕̣͍͓͔̺͓̘̗̯̗͕̱͇͖̮̗͓̦̦̣̥̘̖̹̠̪͍̜̟̗̱̱̳̪̟̜̥̟̻͚̣̮̭̭̮̦̟̙͕̞̞̠̜͓͔̤̘̯̳̗̺͚̟̙̗̦͓̖̗̳̘̗͕̲̙͇̗͙̼̯͖͍͇̗̞̟̲͉̜̜̰̙̫̹̗̰̬̮̻̥̝͚̫̩͇͚̼̥͔̼̙̘̮̰̲̰͓̼͍̹̤͍͇̹̗̼͌̄͛̓̓̌̑̀̒͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅb̴̢̧̛̛̛͖̥͖̮͓̦̞̱̫̮̗̳̯̱̹̹̹͕̟̫̠̦̯̜͙̖̤̮͕͙̳̰̩̭̠͙̠̮͖̠̲̯̬̗̫̗͔̹̥̘̙̘̪̦̠̜̠̫̮͎̣̯̳͎̠͇̹̲̳̱̥̆̈́̀͊̐̈́̑͂̏̉̐͆̇̓̾̃́̽͋͊͐̄̓̄̏̂͊̂̈́͒͛̈̌̔͆̍̆̐̇̆̎̐͛͗̐̅́́̀̃͗͆̋͌͗́̓̔̓͑͗̄͌̿̅̀̇͒̓̈́͒̐̍̈́̒͆́̉̒̂̇͒̓̆͌̒͑͑̆̃͊̌͂̌̈̋̂̿̽̏̑̾̏̈́̄̏̏̄̽͑̀̉̓̈͌̆̎͆̈́̊͗̊̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅb̷̡̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̫̱̭̪̝̖̦̟̝͍̹̻̩͉͕̱̣̦̺̺̜͎͍̼̩̝̭̩̰̘̭͚̳̗̦̹̰͖̹̫̳͎̠̙͇͕̩̖̭̦̫̤̥̰̳̜̱͔̠͉̮͎̘̮̝̬̠͈̠̜͉͈̹͙͙̩̗̪͙̘̻̥̺̟̝̬̯̩͇̲͖͈̙̪̗̠̱̲̙̫̤̥̮̤̳̜̬͇͖̖̖̘̞̲̣̣̣͆͂̆̈́̅͒͋͐̈̿̊́̏͌̃̆̄͐̋̓̓͐̍͂̄̈́̿͌̏̈́͑̽̓̓͂̾̋̿͂̄̀̋̽̈́̀̿́̽̾̍̆̉͆͂̀͛̽͆̿͒͊̌̋̔̔̃̾́̇̀̃͊̾̆͌̆̉͐́͂͗̍̾͛̓̀͒́̈́̋̋͂̿̃͒̊̊̄̈̀̀̅̽͌͒̎͛̈́̈́̀͑̆̈́̏͒̓̉̋̊̏̓̈́͂͐̽́̾̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̵̧̧̧̛̛̛̺͍͈̝͙̖͔̝̺̼̟͚̪̝͓̮̼̳̣̤̟̯̳̲̣͙̮̖̦̭̬̳͎̩̎̆́̄̅̆̋̍́̿̉͂̑̋̈̐̒̃͛̀̓͛̀̌́͂̒́͆̇̈́̑͂͋̓̎̈́̉̈́́̾̾́͐̀͊̔͋̿̑͐̔̄̀͂̎͒̎̀̆̑̓͂̑̽̊̅̎̎͊͐͂̅̈̿̓̄̈̇̅̈́̓́̀̐̍̇͗̆͂̿͛͛͌̐͌̅͊́̀̽͒̍̈́̑͊̒͋̌́̀̉̅̿͊̿̈́͐͌̈̋̊́̇͑̿̅̍̾̏̇͋̿̃͑̅̽̄͊́̋́͆̀͐̍́̑̐͋̅̉̈́̅̓̈́̓͐̀̀̀͑̈̈́́͑̓̀̃̇̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅb̴̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̪͉̤͎͙̼̙͎̬̝̥̥͎̦͔̲̖͓͈̱̟̥͇̳͈̤̗̟̥̣̳̠̻̺̥̙̯͍̪̱͕̤͙͓̤̦̣̠̰̞̰̮͔̠͈̘͇̜̥͔̺̰̘̙̣̳͇̹̭͉͖̠̩̺̯̪̞̝͔̲̤͖̙̌̄̔̓̆͆̇̀̋͛͂̏́̀̆̊͋̏̌͂̏̎̿͊̋̊͋̈̂͂̇͂͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅu̴̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̢̧͎͔͚̲͇̠̘̹͍͉̩̗͍̰̼̮̼͔̺͍̳͓̼̤͙̰͕̬̼̲͓̟͚̱̦͇̰͕̠͙̦͍̣͈͙̥͎̦͍̣͉͙͎̩͈̥̦͚̪͙͙̣̩̤͖̩̻̼̳̜̲͍̭͓̞̥̩̘̬̭͓͚̠̞̱̝̮͙̣͈̩̺͙͚̱͍̣͈͈̝̤͙̖̗͌͆̔͐̏̏̇͌̚͜͜͜͠ṃ̴̢̧̧̢̡̛̛̤͉̻͎̼̘̭̠͚̫̟͇̯̖̣͖͎̻̤̲͓͓̭̹̭̫̮̗͖̝̻͚̩̙̭̰͙͕̯̪̙̖͖̮̞̪̱͎̝̫̮̰͚̭̟̣̤̻̘̪̝̫̟̤͈̻̺̪̬̲̣̟̺̬̺̤͚̤͔͇͕͉̭͓͆̀̐̎̇̋̈̎́̈͊̑͆͊͋̿̇́̏̊̏̇̅́̔̽̉͂̍̀̏͛͊̃̌̿̋͒͒́̾̃̔͌̂́̊͒̇̽̒̌͛̄͂̋͊̔̄̈̓̔̔͊̐̿̓̈̐̔̑́̈́͆̑̂́͐̽͊͐̑̅̒̄́̏̇̍͒̀͋͌̂̓͛̇̃̎͛͛̊͐͑̄͂͊̃̿͋̂̓̇̾̐̾̏̀͐͋̂̑̽̂̿͊͗́̆̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅb̵̨̧̡̧̗̤̬̗̤͔̩̙̜͉͙͓͙͈̥̹̣͉͉̰̜̟̖̣̝̻̜̫̩̟͔͉̜̩̣̥͈̞̫̰͕̙̦͕̪̪̳͉̟̊̅͐̿́̆̓̃͌͌̈̒́͛͌̐̓͋͐̓̀͌̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅl̷̨̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̮̥͓̭͓͙̳͍̠͚̟̙̩̝͎̺̳̮͕̤͓̳̲̥̟̤͎̾̐͗̀̾͆́͂͒̂̀̐̔͒̈̋̂͋̆͆̋͛͐̈́̍̈́̂̿̌́̿͂͑̓̎͂͊̄̍̇͂̾̑͒̊͛̿͋͌̀̀̐̔̍̿̀̀̈́̋̽̓̍̐̀̾͒̐͋̿̌̌̈̈͋̔̏̾́̌̃̀̒̅̇͌̊͂̇̆̓͆͌̏̐͆͋͐̓͒̂̇̃̈́̓́̎͗͑͑̄̔̈́̈́̉̓̉͗̉̓̿͋̍̽̑͆̄̈́́̏̒͗͒͆̅̄̌́͐̋͑̽͛̉̔̄̔̍͑̅̌̋̂́̿̏͂̎̑͛̍̿́̃̒̿͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝i̴̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̙̫̲̭͖̖͈̰͈̖̟̖̩͙̦̩̣̱̫͇̭͇͎̱̯̜̰͙̭͉̳͙̙͕̫̤̥̳͕͍̳̠̹͍͈͇͉̙̯̲̟̦̙̘̖̹͍͙͍͉̣̹̹̪͇̱̜̝̬͔̝̮͉̪̺͎̙͖̭̭̝͖̤̺̳̼͉̩̖͇͆̌́́̈̈́̈́͋͆͋͋̉̓̈́̀̑͌͋͑͗̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅn̸̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̟̙̝͇͇̠̮̬͇͇̥͇̣̝̦͖̯̘̣̮̙̦̟͍̯̫͙̪̩̘̙̤̺̣̱̱͍͓̞̮̪̥̜̖͉̯̞̭̪͎̯̻̝̬̲̟̟͇̬̲̫̝̦͍̺̺͎͇͍̰̬͖͌̐͌́͗̀̐̄͗͌̀͛́̑́̍̀̒̀̓͋̑́̌͊̆̎̉͋̇͛̆̋̔̏̄̋̆̆̓̒̓̓̐͆̔͐́͑̂͑̎͗̃̏͌̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͝ͅģ̴̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̧̣̣̻͎̤̝̦̮͉͖͚̖̱̩͙͈͓͔̝̞̠͙̟̟̳̺͚̪̪̟̲̘͚̭̙̺̟͇͈̳̟͈̪̠̦͎̣̣͚͔̥̮̜̣̻̳̥̝̥͓̩͕͖̲̭̣̲͙͉̹̫̼̪̠̠̥̳̻̙͚̰͈̮͖̞̻̗͇̜̣̯̩̣̯̜̥͖̞͉͇͍̮̟̖̘̮̦̼̫͇͕̱̭̬̖̱̻̰̘͖̰̤̰̪̤̖̪͇̞͎̦̝͔̮̫̟̪͖̖͔͚̣͔͎͕̜͒͐̓̒͂̇̇̑́͌͐̊̒̀̓̈̎͗͋̾͌̔̑̑̀̔̄̈́͌̿̊͒̓̍̏̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̪̝̟͇̺̭̱̩̱̗̼̭̮̩̲̫͚̬͕̯̳͉̠̼̝̮̠̯͓̱͙͕̠͍͖̯̫̬̘͓͓̮͖͇̤͇̣̱͕̠̳̦͈̟̙̬͉̳̭̜̯̣̝̮͎̦̪̩̯̼͕̤͈̬͕̥̞̩͈͙̼̫̝̪̟͇͔̻͍̱͓̲͖̖͇̠̗̬͔̤̲͔̩̱̤͙̹̭̈̔͗͑́͗͛̐̍̃́̈́̔͋́̉̓̿́̎̀͋̆̓͐͑̓̾̓̿̏̆͐̓̅̎͐͂̉̿͊̊̃̄͛͑̽̎̑̀̒͆̈͌̄̑͌̊̍͆͗̅̀̈́́̏̀͗́́̑̎̀́̋̑̀͌̑̑̔͐̏͑͗̀̀̅̒̇̑̓̾̉̑̊̒̉͛̑͑̉́͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̵̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̜͇̤̳̪͎̣̟̪̦͇͈̳̝̰͓̬̘̙͈̦̪̫̲͈͚̳̮̙̗̮̥̣͉̮͚̲̺̠̯̻̟̩̻̥̰͕̝͈̦̯̩͕̼̪̙̟͇̯̝̮̫͙͎̰̟̻̟̖͙̳͓̹̯̳̦̻̜̲͈͖̭͙͔͇̳̤̣͓̦̫̝̝͓̝̪̖̗̥̺̥͚͙͈̭̣̹̱̩͎͈̼͇͕̰͓̬̳̘̖̩̖̬̝̝͖̙̞̳͕̯̫̼͈̳̯̺̯̟͚̯͔̺͕̞̙̮͍̬̮̹̖̦̭͇͎̺̓̀̀̃̈́͑̈́̌̀̌͌̈́̎̋̓͗̐͂̍̉͆̋̀̇̌͑̏̑̒̊̈́́̽͌̆͆̆̋̅̊̂̄͗̔͂̀̅̒͋͒̓̀͛̿̽̔̐̽̆̒͊̔̆́̒̈́̿̽̾͋͛̐̔̈́̒̈́̇̄͂̒̆͂̽͑̔̽̓͂͗͌̄̽̓̈́̆̋͗̎͒͐͛͋̂͒̔̋̑̅̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ų̷̡̡̡̛̛̰̳̦̤̖̦͕̼̖̤̱͉͉͖̦̼̬̟͓̭̬̳̻̮̎̊̅̃̽́͛̒̓̀͌́͆̿́͒̍͊̑͋̓̓̽͂̌̀̄͆̉̎͗̊͂͒̇̈̋̓̑͌̉̈̈́͂̈́̀̒̎͆̓͋̀̓͗̏̉͂͛̐̓͆́̓͂̋̈̋̈́̀́̅͆͗́̄̉͆̄͗͛͗̌̓̉̈̏͑̾̃̓́̀̈́̄̉̐̉̀̊͆̔̊͌̅̃̽̋̅̑̐͋̄̎́̃̂̓̈́͒̽͗̇̎̿̋́̉͑̂̀̇̿͂́͌̑̀̏͌̀̆̽͛͛͌̊̃̉̆̒̽̇́͑̈́͒̈́̌͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠f̵̨̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̰͚̮̰̺͉̮̥͈͈̝͔̖̪̟͉̺͉̥̜̭̤̯̠̬͉̻̦̯͔̥̲̖̼̪̜̬̖̜͔̗̪̘͕̭͇̠͔̱͖̰̘͚̩̬̮͔̩̜̯̤̳̣͕͎̟̣̠͎̖̭̝̯͚̯͕̼̣̞̬͕̖͍̥͕̰͉̥̙͉͚͖̲͖̦̖̫̺̉͗̌̉́̈̀̽̑̋̐̌̏̓̊̈́̐̓̓̅̏͌̿̓̓̽̋̆͑͆̈́̏͒͌̀̏́̏̊̇̾̒́̂̍͐͆͋̏̄̀̌́͛̏̎̍̌͂̂̊͊͋̉̾̈́͗̾͗͑̃̔̋͗̀̓̀̀̋͒̓̓͗͛̍̈̓́̍́̅̾̓̄̇̎́͊̿̑̄͋͂̑̐͋̽̂̈́̽̇̈̇̂͒͛̿̊͆̔̔͊͂̃̅̓̉̽͂̒̉̎͒́̄̌̽͛͌̊̆͂̇̓̉̒̀̀̂̀̈́̐̉̓̆̍̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̶̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̛̖̞͖̝̬̜̫̻͔̤̝̬̝̗͓̜̼̟͇̱͚̭̰̱̠̠̻͎̫͖̝̫̗͍̩͔̱̙̪̣̩̻̻͔͖̩͓̬͕̮̹̯̞̯̺̜̪̪̰͉̻̣̖̗͓̯̦͕̖͕̭̻̣̗͚̻̜̗̼̰͚͈̜̓̎̓͗͌̀̃́͛̌͆͐̂͂͋̑̌̊̈́͐̋̃̐́̓͌́͛̀̐̃̔͆̇͂̔͛̿̎̽̏̆̔̈͌͋͒̔̋́̄́͗̽̿́̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝o̶̡̢̨̡̢̧̥͔̤͙̭̰͎̥̼̱̟̹͈͓͔̮̖̤̤̫͔̼͇̟͚̟̖̝̤̟̮̝͈̼̳͇͖̰̠̹̙̲̹͙̻͙̗͕̳̺̜͚͇̝̼͔͔͔̩͚͖̖͖͚̼̖̞̗̞̬̱͇͙̤̩͆͋̐̈́̒̍͐̌̑̈́̾͛̍̌̀̂̋͂̓̿̈́̈́̅̈́͒̆̓̎̉͆̏̀̎̈̑͒͛̈́̄̈́́̇̂̈́̎̃̓̇̀̀̐̉́̓̇̈́͐̅͛̇̒̓͆̉̇͐̈̃̇̍̉̀͑̔͊̎̉̍̈́͋͗̾̚͘̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ờ̴̧̢̨̡̧̡͎̹̤̩̘̞̯̜̟͉̲̲̩̘̗͕̮̥̯̘͓̫̬͓̯̩̯̬̱̝͇̦̤̭̤̹̭͔̹̗̜̭̖͖̊̉̾̈́͗͗̾͐̀̿́̐́̒͐́́͛͆͐̔̂̅̃̓̿̓͛́͒̀̽͆͊͗͒̍̿̓̉͛͊̐̈͌͑̿̈́̊͑̄̀̏̀̍̀͋̇̔̈́̓̌͐͑̀̋̇̅̉̑̈́͊̐̋̂̀͌̊̾̀̀́̓̓͑̍̑͛̀͐̇͗̊̂̓̃͊͋̋͊̀̈̏̐͒͛̎̊͐̂̃͌͑̂̐͛̏̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅn̶̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̫͓͕͔̩̩̥͙̩̰̤̳̩͚̳̠͓̼̦͎̩̞͇͙̥̪̳̭̦̘̜̮͙̗̜̙̞̯̦̩̝͎̥̥̭͚͍͎͖̻͈̲̦͔͎͓̫̺̲̰̩̱̺̥̥̮̙̻̲̻̺͍͕̮͇̜̗͖̬̭̦̜̥̟͕̳̰͈̼̥͔̤̞̠̹͚̜̪̱͎̮͍̲̪̳̗͎̺͍̭̤͈̫̫̥̻̖̩̜͍̠̹͕̬͓̤̭̫̯̯̫̦͈̺͚͇̱͚̯͉̟̳̯͔̬͛̓͋͐̉͑̽͆̐̔͋̑̄̾̌̿͂̎͐̎͒̊́͊̅̋̒̅̉̽͊̓͐̃̌̐̊̓̄͌͆͛̈́̏͆̾̈́̍͊̏̾̓̓̅̌͐͐̏̇̌̋̍̐̇͆̍̌̌͗͋͆͒̽͒̒̌̓̎̋͐́͛̀̉͗̆́̌̿̏͗̓̓̽́̿͌̌̿̃̐͒̉͆̅̈̐̇̑̓̇͑̀͊͋̈́̍͛͆́̍̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̨̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̭̠̬̞̜̲̞̖̫̖̱̪̪͕̱͎̞̪̠͙̖̼̳͍͕̱̗͔̝̮̱̩͈͎̪̼̳̲͚̺̱̹̲̫̪̞̫̻̖̹̝̼̟̫̯͎͔͎̬̪̟͙̖͇͙͖͈͕̝̳̤̞͇̘̞̩͉̩͚̦͚̖̘̤͕̭̝̣͓̭̳̩͎̜͉͚̖̖̼͖͚̣͚̳͇̞̝̗̀͋̊̅͂̐͛͋̿́̂̈́̅͛̽̅̌̍̒̀̇̇̈̚͠͠͝͝͝ͅ"̵̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̞̣̟̝̰̤̺̼͚͇̹̦͈̟̰͚͇̭̲̺̤͍̤͎̗͙̼̺͇̹̗͎̮̟̟̯̬̯̞͚̪̯̺̠͓͚͚̖̫͉̭̩̬̫͉͚̤̟̞̜͉̘̤̊͗͛͗͛̈̽͂͌͂͛͆̃̎́̂͐̔͐̄̊̂̔̊̂̈́͋̎̿͆͂̎͒͛̐̋̋̄̋͐̃̒͆̇́̇̋̈͆͛̌͛́̉͗͊̽̔̓̈̅̾̆͌̉̓͐̂͊̆́̓̀̋͛̓̋͆̋̀̆̆͑̒͑̀͛̉͌͌̽̔́̔̓̊̇̑̏̌̇̌͌̿̆́͊͛̑̅̍̂̔́͗̃̊̊̈́̾̋̅͂̈́̑̒͊̒̎́͌̐̉̌̊͌̂̓͗̄̓̓̇͂̈̋̀̀͂̃̎̌̍̅́͌̅̀̏̓̓̾̍̃̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅ ̷̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̧̧͕̹͇̟̭̙̲͓̳̭͕͍̣̞̙̲͙̗̟͈̖̟̭̯̫̙̭͇̲̹̥͉̰̱̙̤̺̰̬͈̤̼̪͙̼̳̲̺͔̻̮͎̣͔̮̩̻̤̬̪̳̟̮̳͉̭̪̦͔͍̜̫̹̱͎͎̦͉̮̹̯̝̱͍̫̼̙͔͍̥͕̪̝̙̬̣͇͍̣͚̥̹̥̲̼̜̋̌͌̉̓̈́̑̆͛̈́̌́̎̍̆̐̈͐̓̓͗̊̊͗́̒̔͛͒̍̓̎̃̏̎̒̿̌̉̉̉͆̚͜͠͝ͅͅḩ̶̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̯̜̝̤̮̼̟͕͔̣̱̰̪͙͓̤͔͉͚͖̦̻̣̮̥͔̟̭̳̥̺̦͕̫͓̥̺̭̻̟͇͎̣̱̮̲̥͖̖͓̼̣͕̭͖̗͉͕̗̲̜͎̝̜͓̘̭̩̝̭̟̱͕̰̦̼͕͎͉̳͙̤͖̰͓̟̞̯̩̝͎̙̣̜̳͓̲̞͇͙̯͙͔̳͍͈̪͎͍̟̮̳̲̝̲͍͖̖͇̱̗̩̟̳̙̩̥͓̞̰̫̰͉̰̤̯̰̬̣̯͙͕͕͍̺͔̞̲̠̼̝̩͚̻̀̔̓̈̓͌̔̉̆͑͐̔͋̽͊͛̓̿̒̅͐̃̍͛͋͋̈́̎͗̆̑̓̅̾̅́̐̊̔̅̈̓̍̎͛̒̂̊͂͒͆̏̂̓͒͐̇͗̓̂̔́̾̓͊̈́͋͌̓͋̋̑̎̂̑͋͒̔̃̑̔̈́̍̂͋̎̌͑͌̑̇̓̊̓̉̋͗͑͆͗͗̀͒̇̐̒̈͂͊̄̊̉̌̈́͋̈́̂̓̀͒͂̈́̉̌̃̐́̈́̎̿̈́̉̈́̐̂̂̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̴̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̯̮̹̱̤̩͖͔̼̘̩͖̤͙̟͎̙̤̭̹̱̭̣͖̜̦͚̭̯̳̥̣̰̹̱̭͍͎͚̲̪̱͓̩̱̤̼͇̦͈̰͖̤͔̞̙̪̖̥̖̯̲͕̲̣̪̟̤͙͔̙̺̪̰̳̺̺̜͇̦̥͙̬͙̝̺̰̦̭̠̱̗̩͈̲̱͚̱̯̗̘̪̟̩͓̙̱͉͓̳͇̲̬̱̈́̋̀̿̐̒̅̏̄̇̆̍͐̽̌̔͑̎͒̀͋͂̔̇͌̊̒͆̐̀͐̄͑́̓͌͑̔̌̀͊̑̓͑̓̑͐̎̏̇̓̀́̓̃̈̄̇̏͂̅̿̌͐͒̓͗́̔̅̒̏̓͌̀̑̀̉̑̄͗̅̃̏̐̾́͌̃͊͐̀̉̇̍̓̄̈̑́͑̍͋̄̈͒̐͊͒͊̋͆́̾̐̏̊̒͂̿͗̉̆͐͑̒̏͆͊͂̂̓́̈̔̒͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅ ̶̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̛̮̱̱̞̳̲̲̩͕͚̤̙͇̹̠͈͔̻̠̖̻͓̟̥̣̪̺̟̝̻̪͕͕̟̰̺̟̟͖̩͚̲͙̘͖͕̭̳͍̝͚̘̤̜̬̩̼̞̹̣̭͙̗̰̺̰͙̼̮̥̮̯͕͙̱̙̯͍͕̞̥͇̩͎̖͕̪̥̱͎̞̯͉̙̪̞̣̟̞̰͇̜̭̯̦̫͔̱̦̱̻̥̯͗̈̔͐̑͋̄̀̇͑̍̇̈́̊͊̆̏͛͋̄̿̌̽̓̈̑̈́͆́̈́̎̾͆͑̉̔̌̎͆̉̎́͒͗̑̃̐̑̂̃̓̓͗̍̽͐̒̾́̄́̍͑̈̓͋͆̂̾̊̈̇̄́̆̊̆̌̃̐̔͆̅̋̑̆̔̈́̄̄̅̑̓͒͂̀̎̾̓̽͑̂̈̇̓͑̍̿̒̃̅̏̀͋̿͒̔̋̏̀̉́̈̏̉̐̀͛͑̈́͐́͂͊̒̈̐͊͑͗̏̈́̓̋͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅs̶̢̡̧̧̨̧̡̬͚̩̰̞̟̻̰̖͕͓̪̙͉̳̺̝͎̹̟͈͈͓͉͔͉̦̭̣͈̳͖̦̠̯̳̯͖̤̖̝̳͇̮͎̪̞͓̖̣̤̥͉̪̬̯͚̥̣̠̟̼͗̿̓̍ͅa̴̛̛̛̭̎͗̇̅̎̏̾̎̉͂̃̐̒̉͒͊̅͗̀̏́̔̿̒͋́̀̊͛̆̂͑̍̃̿̀̑͆̒̿͌̒̽̍̀́͌͒͗͂̔̋̌̐͛̾̏̓̀̇͆͌̂̂͊̌̀̐̊̽̿̎̿̓̍͛̂͐̈͒͑͛̂̽̅̂̅̎́͊́͛́͊̈́̔͑͆̽̐͂̉̏̇̃͛̂͋̆͋̇͑̂̀̃̀́̒͐́͗̎̈́̈́̋́̈̏̈́͋̄͗̈́̈́͆̾̀̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝y̵̛̛̞̎̿͌̅̈́̑̑̏̏̌̈́̐̓̈́̿͒͒̐͗̌͂͒̂̀̽̌̅́̑͂͑̉͌̿̂̓̐̄̈́̊̒̒̄̈́̀͂̈́̈̇̆̈́̊̓͊̒̈͛̓͋̿͂̚̕͘͠͠s̸̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̢̧̱̼̣̙̗̤̤͕͍͍̼̙̲̣̘̱̹̖͇̜͇̤͖͓̮̝̜̱̥̰̮͚̙̫̝̮̝̥̥͓͍̞̦̠̺͔̝͓̯̺̭̞͎͇͚͎͈̖̦͎̲͈̖̻̱̗̪͚͚̘̗̰̞̦͇͎͗͆̈́̑͑̏͆́̆͗̅̌̀̑̑̈̐̉̀̓́̌̾̅͗̅́̅̈̋̋̄̔̏̄̂̇̓̋̑̆̎̾͗̉̀͛̿̇̔̒͐̃̾̃̇͛̇̀͌̅̽́̀̾͋̅͊̀̀̉̍̓̾̽̑̋̉͛̊͗͂̃͐̎̾͗̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ,̸̢̧̡̛̛̛̞̞̠̰͙͈͇̦͔̻̮͇̼̣̖̻͚̫̾̄̏̾̇̒͂̀̈͋͌͊̿̐͑̄̏͋̆͋̀̄̅̓̓̀͑̍̒͒͛̌͆͐̚͘͘̚͘̚͠͠͠͝ ̸̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̛͙̰̥͖͓̣̦̮͖̯̘̱̺͉̤͇͔̝͍̩̮̻͈͍̩͉͔̥̳̣̼̝̞̣̣͖̩̗̹̪̟̤͔̭̹̤̫͉͓̘̞̥̲̹̣̺͚̻̘̘̰͈̭̻̺̰͈̝̟̘̞̗̖̪͔̪̞̌̔̄͛̽̋͊̊̄̑̓̌͋̓̍̈́̽̔͆̈́̔́̍̓̍͗̍́̅͛́̋̽̇͋̆̽̏̓̅̓̈̓̆̄͐̈̀̈́̇̀̀̎̈́̍̏̓̉͌̋̀́̄̀̈̽́̂̐͊̈́͗̓͌̅̃̍͛͛͊̽̎͛̊̓̒̑͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅş̸̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̛͓̦͉̬̳̦̦̖̠͈̰̲̳͉̫̟̻͍̫̟̦͕̱̳̲̺͚̲̝̘͍̭̗̼̣̦̝̪̯͓̯̫̞̳̮͚̲̘͔̭͙̩͈̬̰͖̹̘̭̦̮̣̫̯͓̤̳̲̪͎͚̲̟͔̹̭̠̟͎̙̣̥̮͓̫̤̫̹̙͚̝̗̩͉̭͙̯͓̲̺̯͓̲̞͙̤̰̻͇̟̘̭̪̩̪̠̮̱͈͍̻̯͚̣̱̗̙̳̼̰̦́́̊̑̄̒̉͆̔̌̄̋̃́̈́̌̓͂́̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅợ̴̢̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̫̜̬̘͕̳̜͍̜͚͚̜͍͎̠̱̲̦̩͇̹̝̱̖̩͓̞̭̬͓͔̲̠̘̼̺̮̙̱̤̮̼̭͇̤̘̻͛̇̿̿̔̿͒͑̀̏̔̄͋̆̅͌̅̈́̀̃͌̃̓͌̏̑̇́̇͂̆̋̌̈̏͑͛̔̊́̍̀͌́̋̐̌́̋̊̌̀̌̓̀͛͗̑̃̒̒͐̋͐͛̀͑̋̉̈̏́̓̀̉̀͑́̆̑̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅḿ̵̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̲̹̭̝̭̟̯̮͇̮̺̯̣͎͉͎̪͕̜̙͕͓͍̮̳̩̰̟̻̟͍͙̝̤̠͔̰͈̝̻̳̩̞̺̤̬̤̖̙̳̺̤͕͔̠̻͖͓̻̥͓̳̲̺̬̦͚̠̩̜̭̪̤̼̜̹̗̙̯͎̩̪̘̩̝̱̳̯̗̝͇̤̺̹͕̫̻̰̻̀̌̆̾̀̉̓̍̌̔͐́͗̊̎͊̎̀̍͒̈́̀͗̔̊̑̀̋̈́̊̌͌̈́̍̏̈́̍̌͊͒͊̿́̍̓̔̌̅̿̅̊̽̄̆̓̇̈́͊̾̎̅́̀̿̾́́̑̔̒͗̎̂͒̈́̿̔̐̀͊̇͗͗̐͌͗̀̑̎̐̽̊͂̎̏̇̓̋̒͋̿̇͑̽̋͗͑̾̽͌̔́̿̉̍͊͛̏̾̒̅̍͗̾̉̌̎͊͒̏͑͌̒͆͒̊͗̈́̓̄̃̀̓̄͛̿̉́̔͊͂͑̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅę̴̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͈͔͎͖̪̳̗͔̮̼̗͎̙̱͖͕̲̬̝͓͔͔̗͕̦̦̬̬̣̰̹̳̝͍̫̗̭̞̯̩͓͈̱̻̤̳̥͖̭͍͉̰̺̰̠͎͎͙̯̺͎̪̹̰̝̠͍̠̩̬͍̠̪̥͇͉̞̰͖̦̘̗̯̞̺͙̱̝̞̯͍̭̫͕͉͈͎̜͕̝͚͔̳͙̙͇͉̦̙̻͉͔͈̻̞̥̰̦̹͔̪͇̹̘̗̰̫̝̣͖̹̮̜̀̿͛̀̋̏̓̅̓͋͌̈́̋̀̾̉͛̈́̄̀̆̾̑͒̏̈́̓͐̈́̅̊̋̅̐͗̉̀͗̾̒̓͐͑̏̓͂͋̽͛͗̅̍̓̇̇̆̋̿̾͑̊͒̽͒͛̒̊͂͑̏̋̈́̔̑́͌͛̈́̋̏͑̿̈́̇̇̓̈́̓́̅̊̎̋̀͂͌́͋̃͋̓͌́̋̈͂̉͐̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḥ̵̛̛̛̼̒̌͆͂̓̃̍̓̈́͒̈̌̔͌̊̃̓̇͌̾̆̈́̓̓̉͒͂̈́͑̓̌́͒͋͋̽̈́̔́̈̇̒͋̈̐̂̈̆̀̓̓̆̀̆̈́̐̉̑̀̂͒̎̌̉͒̿͋͆̌̑̚̚̚͘̚͘͠͝͝͝o̷̧̡̨̨̧̨̨̡̢͕̼͕͕̺̹̺͇̭̯̬̹͕̦̬̙̠͎̟͕̟̰̼̤͔̰̝̺͔̟̖͔͍̤̲͈̻͖͖̯̫̦̱͍̺̫̩̫̝̦̪̱̭̮̯͉̯̱̜̺̘̗̻͓͎̞̗̮̰̟̺͚̥̤̙̮̖̠̜̣̠̤̭̟̘̬͍̖͎̠̳͓̞̰̝̤̦͇͆̿͗̈́͆̈́̈́͂̈́̐́́̈́͋̽̒̄͐̏̈̑̂͒̀̅̇͆́̓̿͐̏̀́͋̈̿̆̒͆̓̀̒͊̑̒͋̽̔̊͛̀̄̃̃̈́͛̃́́͒̑̂͋͒͆̇̉̋̐̔̒̔͂̒͐̓̈́́͘͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅẁ̸̧̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̻̲͓̫̜̟̣͔̩̣̯̱̼̱͈͕̥̣̪̗̯̦̥̺͔͔̞̮̻̖̼͓̻̮̺̥̤̥̭̦̝̳͖͕̗͕̱̱̩͈̘̥̺̜̲̩̙͙̬̬̯͓̘̘͉̮̤̘̞̙̣̫̭̜̱̻̖̹̦͍̜̗̳̭̦̩̺̰̣͚̘͇͙͈͇͎͕͉̪͖͙͓̩̫̖͎͙̱͚̼͕̯̝̟̘͈͇̤̱̞͉͍͙̙̯̳̼̹̼̹͓̘̻͙̺̼̻̤̻̫͓̖̣̞̬̫̤͇͍̥̖͍̺̙̞̬̟͓̙̯̞̜̞̫̫̻̮̜̟̟̙͎̘̓͆̑̂̆̑̈́̿̅͑̔͂̍͑̈̄͗̽̽͗̏̈́̊́͂̍͂͒͗̂͋̔̈́̈́̃̈́̉͐͑͆̔̇̽̆̾̊̽͋͗̽͌͊̿̎̆̊̉̈̃̃̍̋̒̅̌̀̓̋́̋̉͊̏̄̽̋̽̿̇̿͒͒͑͌̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̢͚͍̗̝̲͈͍͍̞̹̳̱̳̭̯̟̪͚͇͇̝̘̟̩̱̜̖̭̟̲̻͓̰̬͓̙̬̰̲͚̻̖͎̙̯̣̲̣̰̮̟͚̺̣̦̲̻̟̻̲͖͎͈̗̪͈̣̠̜͎̰̖̟̖͚̬͍̝̻͙̙̰̬̫̳̞͙͎̠̹͔̲͔͇̘͓͉̣̤̝͕͔̖̭̩̞̪̦͔͈̺͖͓̼̫͕̯͚̗̳̞̘̮͍̻̎̀́͂̂̀̌̎͗͒̌̀̑̈́̓̍͐̇͌̓͆̓̇̓̽̈́̊̑̓̇̀͛̉͗̈̐̔́́͒͑͆͐̒̂̊̇͆̅̈͂͗̓͂̑̌̑̀̀̃́̏͊͑̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝d̴̢̢̧̧̢̼̝̰̖̜͉͍̯͙͈̰̠̟̺̥̝̰̟̰̗͙̭͈̤̜̱̠͔̭͍̬͍͍̥̤̯̪̭̱̟͉̹͉̤̤̪͈͔͈̝͉̘̠̬̹͉̭̣̟͓̳͕͔͓͕̱̞̫̯̥̦͎̗͍̗̥̗͕͎̲̝̙̠͈̘͖̩̘͍̣̲̱͙̹̺̱̰̺̭̭̜̰̼̼̠̥̝͎͙̳̣̼̮̬̲͚̺̺̩͖͎̱͕̰̿̀̄̊̽̈́́́̂͆͆͛̅̑̊̌̀̀̈́̾̈́̋͗̽̅̈́̆̀̈̏͛̈́͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅŗ̶̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̻͖̖̻͔̹̤͖̞̱̲̰̬̼̼̦̱͉͉̻͚̮̣̯͇̖͉̤̣͚͚̠̥͚̳͍̩͚͇͓̘͈͎̙͓̙̗͇̮̩̦͙͙̩̩͉͓͓͖͇̻̻̙̦̭̪̞̲̭̤̖̖͕̤̥̣̝̩̜͍͈͓̠̗͇̞̘̣̥͕͙͙͙͉̮̩̞̭͓̻̱̖̮̟͇̟͔̙͕̬̮̰̳̰̤̞̦͈̗̭̣̖̻̘̳͓̱̹͕̦̱̣̳̹̝̹̬̦̹̹͇͙̝̺̻̞̯̬̩͔̠̽͑̍̔̓͛̄̄̐͋͒̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅḁ̶̛̼̔̂̄̉͛̽͐́͛̄̽̾̈́̐͒̈́́̆̿͗͂̿́͋̔̋̓̏̈́̈́̽̉̆̊̍̓̄̓̏̄̌͋̂͊́̀́̆̅̋̏͐̌̐͌̃̉̋̀̃̈́̈́̀̇̀̽͆̑͗́̂̕̚͘̕͝͠͠͝͠m̶̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̰̗̪̮̭͔̠̹̥̤̦͈̭̟̥͓̟̖̞̻͇̯̘͇̥̗͚͍̩̟̮̠͎̰̜̖̙̺͇̳̯̖̹̰̪͈̖̼͓̦̟̪̙̩͖̬̤̠͙̱̝̠̯̝͎̙̖̳̯̞̮͇̤̘̲̲͙̺̯̩̗͉̱̳͍̻̻̰͔̳̪̝̻͕̰̪̹̼̣̭̮̗̼̥̼̙͓̱͕̫̟͖̺͎͎͈̮̟̙̼̱͔̭͔̘̳̼͎͚̘͍̍̑͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅā̴̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̩̤̲̠̥̻̫̮͈̜̙̪̬͎̭̖̦̥͈͇͚͖̬̭͙͙͚͔̗̺̳͇̬̠͍̪͚̼͈̻͎͔̺̦̖̩̹͖̬͙̠͔̮̞̘̼̦͎͙͚͍̜͍̣͚͖̫̭̭͕͖̜͈̫̗̬͚̭͇̭̬̰̜̰̪̻̹̭̘̮̘̯͎̫̭̮̫͎̝̜͔̤̲̥̰̯̲͙̥̗̠̭̩̫̬͕̯̤̼̲̭̥͓̫͎̩̥̭͍̠̙̰͙͍̬̭̱̲͉̹̹̹̱̬̻̺̥̳͕̖̹̣͇̰͈̜̺͌̑̉͑͒͌͋̀̿̃͒͗̉̇̐̀́̾̃̽̎̊̽̈́̓͒͊̀̈͗̂̈̽̌̋̅̾̈́́̒̃͑͊̓̅̉̍̏̉͊̇̔̓͌͆̄̆̏͒̑͆͗̄̍̒̓͊̆̈́̉͒̂̊̾́̑͂̑̿̓̔͌̉̀̂̆̏͑̆̋̎̆̓̿̏͋̍̐͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅț̸̢̧̛̛̞̗̹̻̮͇̝̞̤̪̩̜̟̝̰͖̫̺͚̣̩̩̟͎̖̩̩̖̩͖̘̖̖̱̭̠́̀̓̄̍̊̈́̊̾̍̌̆̈́̓̏̓͆̿̿̏̄̀͆̿̀̏̽̉̌̌͌́͌̏̀̌̊̒̔͗̀́̑́͂̐̄̈́̿̄́͐͆͐̆̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͠ͅḯ̷̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛͎̣̝͉͕͔̼͕̬̞̜͉̖̰̹̞͚̭̝̟͇͚͖̜͔̭̪̜̭̫͎͖̻̮̠̣̫̝̳̹͉̘̹̘̠̘̥̖̰͍̺̟̯͔̩̥͓̗̪̺͈̙͕̠̼̞̮̺͍̟̝̩̞̹̯̼̥͔̩̪̟̳̞͎̺̥̌͂͐̀̾̒͌̍̄͛͛̓͊̎̃̎̈̅̿͒̄̏̌̆̾̋̔̿̀̀͊̆̓̍̎̈́̈́̆͒̏͗̌͑̉̆̏̓̒́͋͆̒͐͂͒̏̀̾́̔́̍̒́̉͐̉̊̏̾̄͊́́̍͌̾̇͌̃̑̓̓̆̍͊̒̂͌́̑̀̈̊̽͒͌̓̃̊̍̈́̓͒͊͑̇̅̈̓͛͆̄̌̓́̓̊̓̏͌̉̊̊̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅc̵̨̧̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̛̛̼͓̙̘̹̳̗̩̭̣̬̙͈̠̱͕̥̞̬̲̤̟̯̻̗̻̞̭̦̝͍̭̞̬̰͇̳̝̲͍̩̰̫̙͇̟̰̰̥͈͈͎̦̜̣̀͋̑̈́̿̒́̒͌̏̓́̉̊̏̆̔̓͌̑̓͂̈́̐̐͊͗̇̓̅͒̍͐̆͑̈͗̽̾͋͛́͒͛̈́͋̀̌͛̎̈́͂̉̎̓̏̓̂̒̈̍̋͗͒̍͗̾̍͆́̓̀̍̈́͛̈́͊̈́͋̏͌́́̈̔̒̇͗̀̓͗̐̒͗̈́̓͑̈́̋̀̂́͛̊͊̎̅̀̃̊͌̾̐̓̓̓̽̊̅̽́̀͋͑̓̋̇͋̂͛̊͗͊̍̄̅̋̈́͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̷̧̨̢̡̜͔̹͉͎̱̝̘̞̼͖̠̣̫̮͕͇̤̺̣̯̺̮̘̻̮̭͖̬̪̮̻̮̺͙̻̭̤͚̬̲̺̣̘͓̖͔̱̙̝̹̝͕̙̯̰̹̤̮̪͇̳͖̣̙͓̬̲͕̖̲̖̫̪͔̭̥̩̟̗̳̣̳̮̮̅̅́̑̓̎͑́̓͛́̓̒̋́́͛͛̀̾͗̉͒͂͐͘̚͘͜͜͠͝ͅḷ̴̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̢̛͎͈̗̰̪̲͍̦̲̟͉̩̩̭̣̗͈̭̤͉̪͚̹͖̩͖̫̝̭̞̪̠̝̭͓̖̳͎̻͉͕̳̹͇̲͚̻̤͈̥͍̞͍͉̦̜̟̣͚̱̣̗̮̻̭̜̪̼̳̻̖̗̮̹̤̼̗͕͚̍͒̓̆̋͐̄͛͆̊̊̐̾̅̎̽̑̎̉̑̏͊͛̇͗̈́͌̋̀̆͗̐͌͂͒̆̆͊̀͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅl̵̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̛͔͈̭͍̱͓͔͈͇͓̳͕̰̖̲̙̼̬̼̪͔̭͔̥̻̮͓̰̝̯̣̺̥͎̲͉̘͍̠̬̳͎͎̳̣̝͉͉̣͓̬̹̫͕̞͖̣̠͓̺̞̜͎̤͉̻͉̗̙͖̰̘͈͖̺̻͕̺͍̻̫̫̜̜̙̼͖͎̗̻̞͉̲̥̟̻̬̲͈̘̹͕̳͙͕͔̳̓́̑͂͊͐̋͗̊̽̔͛̍̿̇͌̽̿̑͑̄͋̇̅̂̓̍̑̑̇͛́̀̐̅̀̌́̾̄̍̈̈́̊̈́́̍͆̀͑̈́̑̿̔͌̌̉̊͂̀͛̃̔̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜ͅy̷̡̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̪̻͎̝̝͍̭͔̺̼̪̥͕͔̮̥͇̟̦̰͇͙̻̦̖̩̪̲̖͉͉̦̥̝͓̩̙̩͙̣̥̘͎̘͖̼̤͖̱̲̜̪͓͍̘͎͚̼̦͕̭̘̹̰̤̣̺͓͙̱̜̼̥͈͇̜͙͕̜͕̗͕̠̺͓͕̺̪̲̗̠͔͍̱̬̝̦̲̦͓͇͚͉̤͈̫͙̩͓̥̱̺͕̝̝͙͈̟̼͙͈̤̟͚͓̟͈͓̱̮̺͇̟̗̜̲͒̏̄̒͒̒͌̈́́̊̈́̓̔̐̈́̅̇͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̣͍̞͍̼͎̪͕̳̖͚͔̯̣̻̰̣͖̭͕͕̳̱̮̪͕̺̥̺̩̜̲̗̰̗̥̯̭̜͓̰̣̗̞͈̲̻̰͔̟̞͙̬̥̺͔̩̱͓̺̩̗̭͚̱͇͓͈͈͎̻͉̙̦̫̣͉̲̟̬̠̼͉̘̬̱̦̥͕͎͎̯̦̟̪̟̺̝̙̝̞͙̯͍͕̹͈̦̱͎̝̯̲̼̦̙̤͎͍̯̮͍͎͕̱̥̞̹̩̺̺̯̩͔̥̟͎̹̜̭̙͓̮̘̝̫̞͎͉̲͎͈̫͍̥̣̑͑̍̋́̈̍́̍̀̃́̑̿͑̏̑͌̊̅͆́͂͑̇̋̑̾̇̿̆͂́̇̇̇̈́̉̈́̑̊̋͑̀̈͛̓̔̈̿̋̂͆̋͂̀̓̂̊̏̍̏̈́̾́̑̾͒̑̔̿̐̑̃̆̈́̈́̂̉̆̑̊̈̿̀͂̍̔̈́͑͆́̏̏͐̒̒̏̃́͗̂̀́̔̌̽͂͛̆́̋̂̇͂̇̾̀͂̓͛͊̓̌́͐̓̑͂͐̒̀̊͛̑̐̎͑̿͗͌͊̅̅̍̀̓̎̏̏́́͋͐̒̄̿́́̃̄͋̑͋̎̉̇̒́̄́͐̑̓̿̈́̋͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̢̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̠̲͚̞̩͙͕̞̻͓̞͇͙͓̬̠̰͇͖̮͍̙̤͇̪̻͙̮͈̮͚̞̟̗͇͙̠̜̺̣̭͍̬̱̻̭͍̗̜̯̼̩̻̦̹̩͙͇̠̹̲͔̫̭͉̹͔̦͕̞̭̼̼̣̰̙̣̟̫̰̼͍̮̙͔̲̘̹̝͉̦̗̩͕̰̻͕̺̭̠̮͕̰̻͔̦̳͓͓͚̻͍̤̖͔̼̯̝̼̼͊͌͋̈́̀̈̔̓̀͐̂́̆͛͊͛̈̇̏̈́̾͑́̏́͗̽̑̐͑̑̾̏̏́̆̋̋͒̈́̓̂͆̍̌͛̈́͌̋͗͋́̈̾͒̈́͑̀͒͆̈̉̂͌̒͊̒̈́̐̓̃̈́̈̈́̋̐̌̉̔͂͑͑͒̂͌̇͂͗̋̽̏͌̑̽̍̓̂̏̔̀͊̎͌̈͒̎́̏̿̂̓̈́́̊͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅơ̵̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̨̛̛͉͇͙̺͎̣̫͈̮̰̖̘̻̱̗͙͚̫̙̹͎̼̥̭̪͇̳͔̼̠̰͉̻̥͔̟̟̰͙͎͔̱̩͍͈̖̩̲͔͇̟̯̻̣͉̭̩̥͓̥͕̗̼̖̝̬͍͎̠̳̗͔̭͉̪͚̟̖̯̮͖̤͎͍͚̘͚̬̙̜̗̙̫͔̤̬̫͙̤͖͇̥̗̰̺̤̩͓̗͕̟̙̣̖̰̳̲̖̥̟͓̰͙͇͉͚̺͎̪̤͔͕̭͓͈̝͖̩̜̦̳̗̻͎̤͔̜͓̪͈͎̦͍̤̱̩͉͈̺̼͈̙̰̲̼̬̙̖̜͙̝͕͔̎̉̈́̽̎̈́̀̾̇͑̈́̾̏͋̽̔̆̃͌͌͆̆͋̎̆̌̑̑̃̆̒̒́̀͑́͊̈́͑̄̀̈͒̿̉̐̇́̍͂̓̿̌̇̈́͊̒̓̿́͗̎̋̑̓̍̊̉̀̊͛͋̋̊͒̑̈́̊́̓̌̀̈̌̇̓̆̆̿̔̎͊͂͂̈́͛͗̄̆̂̄͗̈̏̇͐̂̉͐̈́͆̅̾̽͒̌̾̐̀̈́̾͐̄̈́͐̑̅̓̓̓̔̆͊̓̏̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̶̨̧̞̰͔͓͉̦̪̟͚̜̫͍͚͖̦̖̥̞̱͔̜̬͇͎̘̹̫̻̮̻̜̭̯͕̩̩̪̦̙̺̪̙̝̖͙̥̜̥̮̦͓̲̗̹̠̠̬̜̮̩̯̥̲͍̬̥̠̤͎̱̩̦͈̜̻̳̩̖̪͔̬̬̮͓̦̮̺͎̘̟̟͍̘̼͕͍̘̝͕̮̝͎͉͕̠̟̥̘͕̝̲̻͙̂̾̃̾̈̈͆͊͗̇̓̃̆̎̏̀͑̓͊͌́͗̒̔̏̔̓͌̍͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅl̷̡̧̨̨̪͕̘̜͉̯͚̩̘͎̻͖̙͖͓͎̜̮̮͈͇̻͍̳̰͔͇͕̃͆̊͊́͂̋̔̋̈́̎̍͆͗̇̒̀̈́̀̂͗̐̄͊̂͐̂̾̿̎̐͆̀̅̇̊͐̉̊͌̐̈́̈́̈́̌͐͑̒̀̊̂̈̓̌́̏͊͌̋̂͊̓̔̅̍̍̾̎͊͑̓̒̽̐̓͑͌̉̄̈́́̋̉̊́̀̎̾̎͗̐͗̍̌͑̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝i̸̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̜͎̣͕̮̠̹̟̣̠̖̳̝͓̳̩̙̩̤͍̬̞̬͇͕̺͔͕̠̹̟̠͎̰͖͚̠̰̗̞̖̻̯̮̭͈̯̹̮͍̟̝̯̗͚̳̰̻̼͚͎̩̰̙̹̘͔̹͓̣̪͉̲͖̰̬̺̻̖̝̙̼̝͕̗̝̲̜͍̙̙͈̳̰̱̱̳͇̩̞͔̣̠̻̼͈̬̙͙̠͍͇͙͍̰̭̺̳̬̜̣̟̻͔̜̞̰̪̻̥̝̲͓̝̳̯͖̦͔̭̝͉̭̩̻͈͎͇̺͎̻̲̳͙̭̱̩̤̳̦̱̰̞͇̖͍̟͉̞̼̘̙͙̽̋̏͌͛̃̒̿͛̊̌͛̈̿̃͋̑̽̌̀̔͑̓͗̿́̿̇̑͛͋̓̽̂́̇̿̈́̈̈́̉̌̄̋̉̀̄́͊͑̃͌͆͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̢̡̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̬̻̘̘͈̟̰̪͉̮͖̦̗̤̖͕͓̺̮̥̥̦̺͖̫̩͔͉̰͇̖͎͔̹̲̫̰̟͍̟̝̗͓̲̹͓͉̞̥͈̙̲̣̹͍͓͖̥̮͚̬͓͍͔̖̪̞͙͈̖͕̠̩̘̳͕͉̮̯̮̱̰̜̮̰̰͔͚̗̬̩̜̲͕̹̖͉̣͔̠̹͕̻̖̰͇̳̞̗̳͍̞̠͍̥̭̩͖͓͈̣͈̱͇͚͇͙̘̙̼̺̹̟̠̲̝̬͍̫̺̬̫̯̠̤̝̗̥̱̞̹͈̹͎̗̙̬̰̖̳̤͙̙̙̅͆͆́̈́͒̎̄̄̈́̆͑̓̀̈́̊̈͂̃͐͒̓͛̄̈́̆̀͊̉͋̏̊̌̓̓̃͑͒̈̆̀͑͂̊̇͛̈̄͛̾͂͌̅̓̌͒́̈̾̐̉͗̏̔̎̽͂͐͊̐̃͐̓̑̾̊̌͆͋͐̽͋͆͑̅̃͒͛͂̒̆̀̀̋̀̏̆̂̔͐̽̍̄̄͊̐̑̐̌̋̽̀̋̏̈̓̑̌̿̿͂̿̔̆̂͗͂̒̍̋̑͐̃̂̽̓̈́̒̀̑̎͆͛̏͗̂͑̔̓̓͛̓̀̾̅̎̂͂̒̀̿̀̈̑̆̽̄̂̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅg̴̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̛͔͈̳̫̳͕̲̣͙̟̪̺͇͓̤͇͈̺̮͕̘͈̙̭̲̺̪̜̳̣̱̤͙̩̠̳̹̮̬̗̱͚̺̱͕̪͙̤̜͖͙̦̹̼̹͓͕̱̳̞̪̙̠̘̩̣͍̰̙̪̩̣̣͔͔̭̮̫̗̹̝̟̩͉̰̺̳̬̯̦͇̳̹̯̞̟͈͙̤̪̙̰͈̫̣͙͖̬̬̬̗̺͇̩̞͙̮̳͉̭̞͕̳̲͖̹̥̙̫̯̘͇͔̥̤̠̜͔̘͈̝̞͓̖̻̠̰̙͚̥̼̟̗͖̝̦̞͎̬̖̲̿̌̓͛͆̐̒͐̉͌̽̊̐̾̾̆̎̃͑̍̇́͐̏̾̇̉̊̃̏͐̈̋͒̾̀͛̃͆̀͋̽̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̧̛̭̺̩̣̭̭̮̭͎̪̻̠̟̤̭͓̻͚̟̦̥̩̙̙͙̖̻̣͙̭̼͍̭̥̲͖̜̼͎̺̲̥͉̮͙̻̼͈̤̦̰̣̙̬̜̻̮̩̺͚͔̲̙̪̮͕̘̮͇͎̖͇̤̹̤̳̞̮̭̟͎͉̦͍̜̪͚͈̲͇͚͎̬͕̯̬̼̝̦̜͉͖̻̮̯̮̰̫̩̟͓͖̮̩̻̤̲̣͎̭̫̹̥̼͍̞͓̱̼͎̬̥͈̳̙̍͐̑̀̾͋̈̐̀̀̀̀͆̏̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅǎ̸̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̢͉̪̹̼̠̞̟̺̬͎̳̝̦̼͚͈̞̭͖̲̟͉͎͉̭̪̬̰̼̮͎̳̯̦̠͉̲̤̮̲̝̙̰̖͈͔̳͕̠̙̲̠̞̣̫̖̪̻̰̣͙̠̥̳̥̭͖̳͕̼̹̱̝̬̰͇͕̜̱͇̬̜͔̻̜̥͕͎͎̟͍͉̳̜͓̤̜̜̘̭̱͎̗̖̯̦͖̱̜̟̳̗̘̟̩̳͓͙̗͔̱̝̳̝̝̫̪̮̮̼͉͉̹̥͎̥̞̩̬̣̖̼̦̘̽̎͆͌͗̌́̀̏͊̊̈́͌̈͊̽͑̾̉̊͛̊͊͑̔͐̀͂̊̊͂͘̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̷̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̩͖̝͖̞̞̘͙̩̼̤̰͓̰̫͍̟̜̮̱̜̖̪̣͍͚̼̟̝̖̥͙̹̤̩͙̣̫͍̦̩̲͈̘̜̬͚̼̜̰͎̱͎̪̖̫̳̞̯̻̰̲͙͚͚̦̖̝̙̗̘̮̤̣̫̤͓̥̗̳̥̗̣̭̝̹̝̫̹̼̣̪̮̝̣̣̟͉͇͎͇̥̰͔̜̰̬̫̖̯̦̦͔̺̬̖̮̗̲͕̠͕̭̫̲͉̥͚̺̤̞̪̙͉̗͖̲͇̳̤̤̻̫̲͓̺̱̞͉͉̞̩̫̩̗̀̀̌́̐͆̈́́̆̄̔͂̆̓̎̅̈͛̀̋̋̀̂͐́͗̉͛̄̉̓̃̈͛͑͋͑͒̍̏͐́̀͗̎̾̉̒̈́͑̂̐̃̄̓͂̃̊̆͒͒̓̈̒̾̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅB̸̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̛͈͔̖̘̱̣̱̬̣̻̙̳͇̲̭̩̰̲̜͔̺̳͖͓͎͇̥̮̲͈͉̯͍̻̱̞̝̲̗̘̜̣̲̣̲̹͎̘̖̘̜̠̫͍̟̝̺͔̮͔̜̘̹̫̫̗̘̺̰̺͈̼̩̮̱̘͍̮̫̦͙̫̠̯̟̪̺̹͙͇̝̳̭̙̠͉̺̲̞̭̝͖͔̰̻͈̗͇̘̰̥̥͇̯̠͎̻̤̭̩̻̫̥̰͇̲͖̫̿̒̀̈͌́͗̍͋̅͐̌̃̔͒̔̒͐͆͋̒̌̒́̊̋̽̽̽͐̊͋̆̀̂̏̎̓͂̆̆̽͐̃͂̓̔̿͛͐̀̈́̑̇͌͛͛͛̌̓̒̀̇̈́̀̽̐̽̀̈̃̌̈́̆̽́̓͐̓̔͗̓̓͊̂͑̈́̊̍̈́͊̑̇́͑́̓̒̈̓͗̎͛̓̌̎̀̄͆͊̿̍̇̋̔̈̇̀́̂̇̏̉̃́̅͌̓̒̌̽͛̀̌̍͒͛̆̍̔͊̃͌͂̏͑̔͒̆̒̆̉͗͆̓̇̀͒̋͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝.̸̢̛̞̟͕̝̬͆̏̾͛̇͆̓́͋̀̑̊͋̏͊̈͆̿̈́̉͋̎͛̌̔͛̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ ̵̢̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̥͍̜͚͔̞̳̬̖̥͕̯̠̳̠͔̘͍͚̲̱̥̪͇̪͈̘͇͕͉͇̭̙͍͉̥̗̖̙̙̜͚͈̞̟̖̖̖͆̀́͊͑̆̐̄̓͐̆̾̅̎͌̋̑̒̏̑͐́́̏͌̅̒̐͊̈̍͑̈̉͌̿̄̍̅̉͒̋̎̀̏̐̅͆̃̓̽͐̀̑̉̂͐͂͌̈́̈́̇͑̈́̈̃̀̎̋̒͌͗̊̆̎͊͐̈̀̍͒̐̑̏̀̊̈͒̿͂͆̚͘̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠I̵̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̦̭͕̮̞̤̜̲͎͍̹̰̭̙̯̻̬̜̻͈̮̘̯͇̗̞̟͍̱̤͎̭͎̜̳̲̥̘̮͍̬̩̰͎̪͈̝͍̾̍̀͋͊̉̀̒̀̐̿̀̀̈́̇̎͛̊̽̆̎̋̇͊̾̎̔̃̃̈́͋͌̃̾̆͐͂͒͌̐̎̄̌͗͋͑͒̆̀̇̒̅͒̌͛̍̀̓̂̌̐͐͗́̃̈̈̏̊̉́̀̒̋̉́͛̔̏͒̄̿̈͂͋̌̀͋̈́̀͆̌̓̃̄́͒͂̓̈̒͑͒̆̒͐͋̄͊̓̔͌͂̿̇̈̏̐̊̃͗͆̈́̎̂̀̃̍̃̓̽̀̌̈́̎̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝t̷̡̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̢̧̼̫̘͚̼͕̜͓͈͈͚̫̫̭̭̼͎̙͈̳̠͖͎̥̫̪̱̰͇̘̠͕͍̥̦̠̥̝̪̮̖͍͙͓͔͎̭͍̮̗̪͔͕̩̦̼̳̹̤̩̰̤͔̲̞͈̖̰̩̤̝̩̼͙̭̟͕̺̫̥̱̹̼̱̖̟̭͎̲͍̣̞̘͔̞͎͕͖͇̞̟̻͖͖̞͉̫̞̰̫͙̺͎͖̟̣̹̯̟͍̪̗̳̪͓̪̹̗̳͔͈̱̱̯̼̺̘̲̲̲͇͕̟͇̩͚̀̄̀̈͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̡̨̡̡̛̞̖̜̜̯͓͎̮̼̳͕̗̲͓̻̻̩̯͙̪͔̣̗͙̼͕̪̪̮̖̥̭̩͓͇̥̙̫͙̗̥̺͎̬̦̦̟͎̙̯͇͇̫͙̝̹͇̲͖̫̻̰̞͖̗͉̝̖̞͇̖̲̬̤̫̥̳̺͖͉̞̤̼̗̭̫̤͚̫̟̳̪̼͉̺͕̗͈̪̦͔͍̭̬̹́̑͋̏̉͐͆̈̓͋͒̂̽͗̓͊͂̈̑͊̓̀̃̈́͌̋̏͑͗̉͑͋̐̆́̀̒́̑̂̽̉̏͌̊̃̃̍͊̈́͋̍͆̾̈́͊͑͐̂̅̋̓̓̿̎́͒̒̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͠ͅk̸̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̛̛͍̰̪̬̭̺̮̰̝̩͎͚͙͍̻̘̩̟̮͎̗̫͚̠̖̞̻̺̬̺̭̟̳͚͔̪̠̙̭̘̼̹̞̯̝̮̺̰̭̣͍̟̝̳͕̟̪̣̱͈̘̘͖͙͙͚̞̗̬͕͈̥̝̲̙͉̩̮̝͙͔̤̗̱̼̹̟̩̯͖͉̹̳̝̳͚͇͇͖̹̝̙̩̖̣̣̼̹̱̩̜̟̬̯̠͚̖̣͓̰̗̣̼͎̜̯̰̹͇̺͙̲̲̖̘̠͕̗͔̞̙͈͍̗̫̤̣̖̥̗̣̣̱͚͙͙̦̝̙̫̘̞̭͎̟̜͕̆̒̂̔̄̅̅̍̈́̇̅͆̉̎͑̆̂͋̍̅͆̌͊͆͛͑̏̂͒͆̈͐̃͋̿͂̉̐̿́̉͒̈́̆̃̔̏͊̓̅̌̐́̈́̈̑̋̅̅̈́̔͑̒̓̏͌̑̃̍̇̂̋̀͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǐ̵̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̡̢͈̯͕͖̠̟̤̣͙̦̗͙͎͖͚̗̙͇͕͉̦̣͉̟̤͈̱̝̺̠̭̹̻̼̱͍̠̝͖͙͎͍̝͕̣̞̼͎̫͙͎̳̭̤̹̙͖̳̰͙̟͖̠̯̲̭̪̜͖̟̬͙͉̂̅̎̍͒̓̿͛͗͗̍͂͐̅̐̉́̌̄̍͆̍͌͐̍͂̐̈́́͊̓̀̈̓̈͋͗̓̐͗̉̓̎̓̐̇̾̊̈́͊͊͋̄̀́͐́̐̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̨̡̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̜͕̮͙̞̗̫̻̩̘͚̟̯̯͓͔̲̘̯̩̺̹̪̥̼͎͇̱̫̦̭͓̣͙͙̥̙̭̱̗̦̹̪̺̣̝̣͍̼͉̘̤̦̗̰̭̮̱̙̣̺͉̗͓̘̞͓̟̮̭̠͓̭̲͍̓͆̎̆̀̃͐͂̔͛̈́͒͂͌͋̊͒͂̔̒́̽͒̍̾̎͊̀͐̐̀̓͒͑̈̔̀͋̈́̎̈́̈́̊̋̊̓̌̈̓͑̓̄̀̇͒̌͌̿̐͊͛͗̂̐̅̋̔̾̈́̈͊̒̊͗̎̒̅̀̔̓̄̉͂̀̌̍̋͆͂̌͋̔͛̈́͌̉̓̽̈́͛̍̒̐͐̋͆̂̈̈́̊͆̋̉̓̈̒̿̽̿͑̾̿̈́͒̕͘̕̚͘͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̵̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̩̟͇͎͇̘̱͍̠͕͔̭͍̣̮̞̺̘̘̮̥̙̳̯̳̩̝̹̱͇̳̹͕͚̞̗̩͈̗̣̩̦̯̩͓̤͓̙̱̥̥̠̝̖̻̦̺̗̯͖̼̪͔͈̫̫̙̭̜̯͇̬͍̪͇̫̱͓̟̯̮̞̗̙͉͙̖̳̩͓̞̲̺̙̞̻͍͖̲̼̻̣͈̱̹̞̳͖͖̺̟̜̬̤̙͙͍̭̮̲̳̰̱̩̪̬̞̘̻̖̟̳̞͚͎̼͚͈͙͕͕̦͙̦͇̜̘͓̼̝̝̹͙͙̖͔̪̣̼̦̱̟͕̜̦̺̫̻̗̘̤̗̯͛̅͊̎̆̀͂̀̀̿̾̉̓̐̏͊̌͛̋̓͛̒͋͋̌̾͗̂̈̋͑̏͛͂̓̀̒̈̓̀͌͑̀͐̂̉̒̃̿͌̈́͆̌̄͆͛̉̀̽̐͊͗̃̈́̃́̀́̈͑̄͌̐̑̾̂́́̉̈́̾̐̒̇̄̓̂̑̏̓̐̓̆͋̇̽̄̀̂͑͗́̀͋͆̽̍̀͐̎̆͂̽̂͊̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̗̟̫̻̟̲̣̮̩͔͂͌̕ͅơ̸̼̣̼̝̙̌͂̍̾̒̾̂͗̽͂̋͋̌̽̍̊͛͂̐̔̋̍̍̏͑̔̉̈́͋̈́̽͊͐́̈́̀͂̒̽̔͑̊̒̈̀͛̓̐͆̋̍̉́̔̈́͛͑͗̾̏͌̍̅̋́̌͊̐͋́͋͆̂̔̓̽̄̒̌̓̍̔̍͌̔̾̽́͑̓̑͒̌̈́͐͌̐͋̅̽̔̎̓̎̀͑͐̋̃̓̓̍̀͐̈̈́̇̆̔̎͑̇̀͑͗̿̉̊̊̄͆̈͌̌̓̎̀̀̆̐͊̌̏̉̊́̀̋̆̾̿̆̉͒̂͐̂̈́̄̓͐͛̓̀́̅̈́̍́͆̆͂̉̓̽̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠f̴̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̝͈̗̮̪̟̖̬̱̥̩͎͕̟͎̜̟͙̤̹̥͎͉̻͓̖̦̞͓̱̠̙̫̤͌͊͋̒̆͐͊̓͗̋̔̽̐̽͊̓̄͗̍̓̌͑̑̿́́̍͑̊̃̊͒̎̈́̃̃̈́̌̀̿̓́͗͐͋̎̓̉̍͒̓̔̿̍̒͌̿̒͋̋̾̃̈̆̾̓̆̈́̀̌͌́̎͌̑̍̇̆̌̅̌̂́̇̇̏͆̓̂̂̿̂̅̓̔̀̑̒̐̈́̂̊̔̈́̉͒̈́̀͌̍̑͒͆̈́͂́̒̄͑͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̡̛̦̮̗͓̳̤̦͈̬̫͍̘͓̘̜̺̻͚̘̫͚̦̲̭̤̹̦͕̰̯̳̪͚̼͈̙̮͎̞̬̲̖̭̜͈͕͓̻̩̖͕̳͔̰̝̗̖͓̥͙͕̤̙̖͔͕̦͎͓̝̥͇̭̠͉͈͔̲͙̻͇͈̜̤̞̜͓͓͉͉̤͎̼̟̣̻̤͍̰̤̲͔̺̝͍͎͓̘͈͙̜̦͕͙̖̠͔̣̥͚̖̮̝͎̠̲̜͈̜͇̝̼̼̥̯͖̟̯̞̦̥͇̖̩̣̰̞̯͍̝̼̪͈̝͓͇̞̟̤̻̟͙̪͖̽͆̽͑̀̈́̋̈́͑͗̇͒́́̑̓̈́́͆̉͛̀̅͂̆̇̋͊̒̓̍̌̿̐̈́̽͛̊͋͛̀̈͊͊͒͋̊̎̊́͆̃͒͊͊̎̔̾̿̍̓̓̿̄̿͂̏͆̽͑́̓̃̎̀̌̽͊̊̽̀́̎͆͒̅̓̌͛͑͌͌͂̿̄̅̆͗́̎͊̈́̂̐́̀̍̈́̎̈́̊̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅş̵̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̛̞̣̩̳͔̞͇̯͎̮̳̪͈̩̫͇̠̦̥̦̯̙͙̤͈̹̪͚̼̱̗͈̤͖̹̬̭̖̣̰̰͖̱͈̺͓̼̻̲̱͖̺̦̜͚̻̳̼̩͔̪̗̘̠̜̳̞̻͔̞͖͕̻̘̬͉̫̰̲̳̻͍̻̭̙̠̘͓̦̭̙̟̪̻̖̦͔̗̝͈̘̝̮̙̟͙̜̫̞͓͕͔̺͔̥͚̞̙͖̲͕̗̦͙̟̻̜̱̝̜͇̺̩̯̼̳̪͚̼̯̞͇̞͙̺̺͎̦̈́̽̌̉͆̿͊̋́̐̂̎̊͆̉̍̒́̓͌͐͗͐́̆̏̓̿̏̽͋͊̒̆̏̌̆̾̎̌̃̾̋̾̾͐̉̄̇̿̓͌̃͗̾́̋͋͌͆̇̇̽̈́͗́̀̆̉̽̈́̈́͛̎̾̊̓̆̀̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͚̤̜̦̟̺̜̻̦͍̩̪̜͕͙̞̻͇̪̺̖̥̞̭͚̫̖̮̰̣̹̮̠͓̳̠̩͓̘͙̯̬͕͉̪̻̳̗̘̣͇͓̯̠̦̠͖͖̟͈̲̙̱̱͓͉̱͎̻͎̪͔͙̣̜͎͍̘̳̣̱͕̹̥̘͓̗̼̫͍͖̥̻̞̬͆͌̉̎̈́̂̈́̊͋̐̂̓̿̒̎̊́̽̏̀̒̊͛̈̿͑͋̑͗͆̽̽̊̔̈́̀̓̈̑͋͆̌͋̽̐̈́́́̀̑̓͐̓̿͂͗̎̈́̅̀̎͊͐͗̓͋̿̆̈́͋͌̐̅̔̽͋̈́͑̾̒̈́̋͒̾͂̒͑͆͂́̉̈́̿́̈́̌̓́̄͆̉̽́̒͌̎̂̄̈́̉̔̋̈̿̒͑̓́̆͋͆̃̃͗̓̀̍̔̓̀̆̉̄̒̍̽̈͛̀̆͗́̀̐͒̿͒͛̈́͑̾̑͗́̅̏͋̋͒̀͂͛͆̋̅̐̃͋͑̌͋̂̇̋͛͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅư̵̛̛͎̠̺̲̲̫̜͉̯̬̈́̓̏̅́̊̈́͒̆̀̃̈́͂̇̓̉͛͋̎͂̈́̅͛̆̽̓͗̋̈́̀͋́̓̽͋̏͛̓͒̀̓͐͑̐̐̈́̽̍̎̿̆̒̂̎́̀͂̈̂̒̆̌̃̉͐̆̌́̏̽͑͑̐̾̆̅̓͒̈́̋͛͐͂͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝n̷̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̛̫͍̘̹̟͍͙͓͕͇̺͔͉̫̜̭̳̠̦̱̜̘̲̝͓͔̦̣̬͈͎̳͍͖̥̯͙̜̫̥͚̜̝̝̖̩͚̝̠͉̠̖̥̣͈̳̥̙̻͚̹̦̪̝͙͓͇̮̩̫̖̥̪̟̜̜͔̻͇̯̱͓͍͈̹̘͈̤̜̫̲͚̥̟̟̬̠̺̪͈̜̹̙̤͎̮̼͚̦̳̥͓̰̗̭͙̤̭̦̮̙͖̳̝͙͈͙̭̦̝̤̜̰̫̺̝̲̜̪̻̩̭͈͔̱͔͈̠̣͓̺͍̞̰̣̠̳̹̐̓͒̅̒̉̇̀͆͑͋̓͋̒̾͒̇̃̿̄͛̔̀̔͊́̔́̾̏̔̈́̌͐̾̆̇̈͐͑̇́̄̾̍͌͊͒̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̷̢̨̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̞̟̝̟͚͕͕͎̻͙̺̭̮̺̥̞͎̮̩̘̗͎̤̺͇̪̠̝͚̙̬̰͖̠̱̭̘̰̦̜͉̜̤͎̗̲͈͔̝̼̳̥͍͎̬̩̼̤͔̘̬͇̹͇͍̹̜͕̫͇̰̯͚̖̳̯͚̫̦̥͕̤͇̼̲͓̤͔̝̳͎̘̦̝̺̹̹̳̦͎̹̹̮̫̲̯̙͕̙̭͓̺̥̦̤͉̘̫͈̼̪̘̪͇͎̗̮͔̼͍̘̙͉̣̲̬̻̯̥̥͔͓̥͕͎͙̞̻̟͔͎̝͚̫̺̦̩̯͕̫͙͚̯̘͈̹͙̻̱͕̥͔̼̒̾̌̏̋̑̌͗͆̓̏̈́͊͌͌̐̀́͒̽̓̊̀̅̀̒̃̓͛͗̓̈́̀̐͐̂̂̏͒̽̏͊̒̃̏͐̅̌̎͋̽̍͑̐̏͐́̒̇͋̄́͒͆̒͊͊͐͛̆̐̑̉̎̾̄̓͆̋̆̒̌̀̋̀̎̓̄͑̉̌̌̔̎͐̅̎͑̊̌̐̌͋̏͂͛̇͆̀̈́̎̍̆̏͂̀̓̀͆̀͋́͛͊̍́̇̓̃̓̽̑͌̒̽̋͑̀̅̈́̃̀̑͊̂̏́̈́̊͗̿́̑̀̈́͛͆́̉͒̐̓̀͐̎̆̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̻̗̟̬̬̘̗͚͈͉̺̩̖̥̘͎͍̝̝̬͍̖̫͍̣̖̲̙͓̪̠͇̟͇͖̩͔̠̰̲̘̞̞̩̹̭̙̝̱̝̤̺͔͕̤̼̺̜̥͇̝̟̬̾͗̐̉̈́̓͋͋̓͋̇̊͒̂̿̈́͛̀̓̈́̉̓͛̃̍̃̊͛̈́̓̓͊̄̔̅̅̅͆͌̒̀̃́̈́̅̊̄͌̿̽͐̆̈͛̄̄͆͂́̉̅͊͂̌͒̎̇̄̾̽̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͖̬͍̖̦̞͚͖̖̯̼͕̣̙̲̟̬̲͉̭̭͍̭̔̓̊͐̔̀̀̽́̇̒̏̎͊̓̄̔́̔̂̎̔́̌̅͆̊̓̃̿̇̉̊͌̏͋̈̈́̀͐̐̽͌͊͋̂͑͊̃͒̈́̄̑͊̇̑̽͗̓̈́̐̂̌́͌̅̎̓̓̎̾̿̍̋͛́̾̇̋͆̈́̃̆̍͒͒̂̎̇̆͛̈́́̾̐͐̇̅̌̎́̔͌̈̊͋̃̾̃̇͌́̌͛̿͌̇̈́͗́͋̆́̍̐̓̅̈̽͗̆͑̎̃̂͆̄̉̾̇͊̀̋͂͊́̂͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠l̷̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̢̮̖̫̞̖̭͎͍̦̪͕͍̙̮͓̼̥̹͎̣̯̤̠̹͖̥̪͙͖̫̱̟͇̱̘̠̻̤͎̳̲̖͔̬͍̖̘̘̭̠̟̣̭̪̝̺̺͍͇͇̳͇̞̼̙̩͙̘̘̖̣̜͓̗͚͈͍̻̳̬̥͈̟̣͓͚̲̺̤̯̺̩͍̙̟̥̼̯͔͚̝̜̯̫̤̙̯͔̺̘̗̰̟̹̭̬̻͚͕̭̙͚̪̆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅi̶̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̘͎̦̰̭̱̞̙̮̲̦̳͔̼͚̠͓̹͙̥̮̞̳͈̗̟̪͉̟͔̙̭͈̜͉͎̹̫̯̭͖̪͇̜̺̩̼̩͍̪̻̠̪̱̩̯͎̬̪͔̬̗͉̳̻̗̳̪̖̰̦̤̪̦̳̪̼̹̱̬̙̜̼̩͍͚͔͔̥͇̬͖̗̩̬̹̼̲͕̣̖͍̻̼͍͍͓̲̤̦̬͕̦̝͇̮̜͕̜͚͙̼͓̟͈̩͍̥̩̳͓̯̣͇̖̼͇̰͓̠̝̬̱̬͈͍̖̲͙̰͚̗͇̽̉̍̈̂̈́͗̌͋̒̈́̀̅̆̽͛̈̾̽̀͌̿̊͒͒́̈́̓͒̈́͋͛̾̄̍̒̅̊͆̿͂͐̔̅̃̓͗̽͌̿̑͒̈̀̔̅̉̿̑̎̈̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̵̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̹̞̱͇̝̠͇͖̹̬̖̟̼̮̭͓̘̱̺͎̥͉͎̠̠͔̙̱̼͍̮͇̙͓͔͉̼͔̮̱̤͚͇̗̪̙̥̹̙̜̤͕̥̰̰̻͖̱̺̠̦̯͈͕͚̥͖̺̜̃͑̇͋̈́͛̃̄̋͛̈́͗̎́̀̄̽̋̉̃͆̓̋͗̂̒͂͗̑͂͒̍̅̍̊̿̒͂͆̀͊̽̐̔͂̋́̈͂͐̓́̑̓̂́̔̇̆̃̊̈́̽̎̃̐̀̓͗̑̾̆́͗͋͌̀̈́͒͊̏͌̈́́̀̀̒̓̃̈́̊̓̈́̑͆́͂̄̊̿̑̄̀̾͊̅̋̉̑̔̊̓̔̈́̓͛͗͐̿͊́͐́͛́̆̓̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ȩ̷̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̜̥̠̫̠͓̫̯͚̻̖̻͇̣̫͍̤͖͉͍̫͉̗̞͈̖̞͙͔̗͙̰͖̱͔̗̝̞̼͈̯̗̺̻͎̼͎̝̰̬̦̘͕͍̜̟̟̙̞͖͖̺̟̮̟͔̣̯̘͓̯͈̭̼͓̮̦̤̻̭̻̞̫̠̻̮̥͔̯̥̣͔̩͖̥̙̙̓͛̈́́̈́͌̽̀͆̉̉̔̄̄̐̓̌͋͒̑̉͗̽͒̄͌͐̿̈́͒̍̂͗͛͌̊̑̈̊͂̃̄̌͊̿̓̾̂̿̓̽̃̅͋͐̃̀͊͑̄̍̐̏̈̀̌̋̓̍̓̋̇̀̀̍̆̐̈́̈́́̒̓͛͆̿̎̓̃̈́͌͛͋͌̍̈́̍̋̉̊̅͊̂̆͗͂̔͛̊̓͗́̾̀͐̿͛́̎͂̈͑̍́͆̾͐̅͒̈́͋͑̀͛̌̈́̔͛͑̿͛͗͒̋͒̍̏͑͑̈́͗͋͒͗́́̈́͂̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̱̱͇͇̬̲̼̣͍̺̻̪̪̻͍̝̯̤̗͕̪͔̭̠͔̣̺͎̤͎͓̮͕̯̝̙̠̠̠̳̣̙͙͚̤̣͉̞̟͔͔̰̘̺͕̭̬̣̰͎̩̣̣̤̲͍̩̞͎͖̖̙͓͖͚̣̙̘̟̱͔̼͇͚͎̟̭͚͎̯̥͙̬͓̘͓̪͈̬̤̱̹͈̮̫͎̟̝̣͚̯̘̿̊̔̅͑͋͆͌̈́͑͌͗̽̍͑̃͌̾͌̂̇̽͂̍̈̈̍̄̎́̎̾̑̅͂̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅä̵̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̜̱̣̮͇̼̣̭̰͔͉̫̗͓͔̝̗̩̪͔͍̩̦̳̰̳̣̼̺̹̮̬͍̦̯̞̲̣̭̮͍̟̼̙̫̥̫̙̣͕̬̬̘͕̬̞̖̝̹̝̮̠̹̰̘͓̮̩̟̭̱͕̹͚͕̦̘̯̪͚̣̱͔͓̰̦̖̫̘̥̣͎̖̲̫̱̤̋̐̋͂̋͑̏̑̋͋͛͐͑͂́͌̿́̑͌̈́̍̽̑͒̐̂͒̇̉̃͌̿̎̈̿͒̀͂́̀̔̿̎̈̈̊̅̒̓̍̇̔̈́͌͑̈͊̎̊̉̑̓͛̿̋̏͂̽͌̌͛̀͋͛̀̎́̽̄͛̅̇̈́͑̎̀̓̒̔̓̓̔͐͗̈́̇̏̐̿̓̀̇̇́͒̄̔̋̈́͛̿̄͛́͛̈́̀́̆̊͌̉͛̓̈́̇͑͆͑̈́̏͒̆͂̃͒̋͒̉́́̒̈̄̎̑̇͆̐̇͋̓̾̇͒̆͐̊̄͛͌̈́͆͋͐̈́̀̐̿̉̉̾̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̡̨̢̟̫̯̰̺̹̹͈͓͖̝̲̺͚͖̈́͂̆̊̽́̌̐̆͗͗̒͗̑̇̇̓͆̎̈́͗͆̅͂́͑̿̿͂̿͗͗̓̆̏̐̂̊̓͌͂̂͑̈́̅̃́̈́͑̾̿̊͑͛͊̂́̒̔͋͆̎͋̄̋̑͋̆͊̈̈̂̄̎̿̅͋̾̍̓̓͌̀̋̎̇̎̀͐͆̇̄͒͆̂͆̈̈́̋͑͛́̈́͒͋̔̋̒̐̇̈́̇͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝f̵̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̱̥̳̺̪̮̰͉͇̱͉̹̝̱̝̱͙̞̻͖̜̱̟̗̹͇͇̮̪͍̥͔̙̖͎͎̯̙͇̼̙̭͕͈̬̟̺̺̳̘̱̩̻͖͇̝̬̳̳̝̟̞̼̟͕̖͇̳͙͍͚̜̭̮̪̥̳̼͍̘͇̱͈̩̠͙̯̩̬̰͚͔̣̜̼̭̦̬͇̯͍̺̳̲̣͛̃͋͆̏̈́͌͑̾̆̈́̏̐̍̊̀͊́̒̿̎̏͌̀̈́͂̌͗̊͑̀̓̄̈́̎̈́͊̾̈͋̓̍̅͌̈́̒̏̃̈́̓̈͛̄͑͂̊̿̓̐͑̽̑̐̎͑̔̎͒̓͆͒̄̆̀͐̃͗̀̐̓̈́̈́̐̽̇͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͠ͅͅả̶̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̠̺̘̰̝̫̯̜̮̗̭̩̟̤͉̠͕̳̭̳̫͚̹̱̮͎͚̙͇̻̪̖͇̹̠̹̫̹̫͙͔̭̖͚̦̙̗̹̙̺̜͍̼̖̻̜͎̭̲̪̼̗̘̖̟͚͓̹̤̗̩̻̯̥͔̘̣̩̲͔̟̜̟̬̺̮͉̳̟͉͈͚̞̫̯̥͎͚̦̝̬̥̹͎̟̺̭̺̲͇̹͔̬̗̭̫̔̑̍̋̿͋̾̎̔̀͑̎̈͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅr̸̡̧̨̨̛̛̛͖̺̼̪̹̼͖̞̺̩̳̥̘̦̩̲͇̖̯͎̣̲͍̫͉̯̰͓͕̲͙̯̜̹̻͑͐͐̍̈́̏̔͒́̈́̓̋̓̑̏̒̅̐̈̊͌̈́̀̀̈̒́̒̑͒̀͗̇͛̽̌̍͛̿͂̾̾̍̄͗͊̾̀̈͆̓̅̍͐͋͛̒̏̉̂̅͋̍̍̇́̉͛́́͌͂̀̾́͋̓͌̀̾̂̇̂͑̎̉͋̓̄͆̿͋̀̍̊͑̾͊͑͐͛̑̍͋̑͋̈́̈́̈̔͑̅͗̇̽̈́̐̑̏̓͌̈́̈̅̌̃̓̅̂͌͐̋̈̀̌͒͑̾̈́͘̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ţ̵̧̧̧͎̩̟̯͎͕̞͖͍͚̗̣̟̘̝͍̟͕͈̪̻̠͉̫̘̜̳͉̜̎̈́̾̂͆͛̒̎̑̀̈̒̌̍̈̉̓̀̅͑͛̄͑̒̄͂͑͊́̈́́̌̈́͂́̀̈͐̉͗̾̿́̆̍̈́̑̔͒̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ ̸̧̛̛͚̪̣̯͖̠̘̣̳̟͍̭͖͖̂̇̎̿̿̔͊̂͗́̋͆̓̊̀̌͂͐̄̌̓́͛̍̅͂̋̂̂̏͂̿̆̓̾̀̐͊̓͂̀̌̄̎̂̋̌̾̀́̈͐̈́̆̅͆̅͋̈́̋̆́͒͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ṉ̵̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙͚̞͔̣̮̪̦͙̦̺̘̗̭̠̙̫̙̲̙̦̪̞͖̺̦̲͈̣̺̺̯̞͈̱̤̩̤̫̙͓̤͙͇͍̙͓̹̦̞̬̻̘̰̻̟͕̟̘̜̗̱̥͎͚͈͈̦̆̄̔̇̔̎̓͛̍̑̈́͒̈́̎̾́͑̓̓͑͗̍̓̊̿͑̍̄͐̿̇̏̆̿̇̑̈́̉̅̉̇̐́͋̏͌̌̈́̓͛̔͊͐͛̃̏͛͊̉̑̒̽͛̅́̒̔̈́̽͑̆̌̌̒̍̔̇́͂͗̓̀̀̑̃̐̆͗̋̏͒̈́̿́̎̅̃̈́̋͂͐́͒̒̋̽̒̍́͋͛̿͐́̉̾̍̔̃̇̐̀̇̃̂̋͊̍̑̎̋̒͗́̀͗̈̈́̿̒̐̂̿͗̾̃͑̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̶̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̗̤̟̞̩̗̤̹̱͕͚͔̮̖̼̠̳͙̯̯͖̭̱̦̳̘̥͚̻̘̮̫̦̣͖͓̩̤̮͚̫͙͉̜̦̪̹̦͖͖̮͙̙̜̭͈̦͓̻̭̹̫̹͎̘̹̩͍̖̹̠̠͍͚̜͚͉̝̺̪̳̰̝͈̤͚͈̯̦̠̗̣̖͇̦̺́̀̽͆̄̄̾̆̆͂̓̊̅́̎̈́̍̾̍́̃̔̎͑̿̋̇́͆̋͑͂͌̔͊̍̽̾́̔́̓͗̈́̀̐̂͊̈́͋̀̇͋̉͒̂͑̈́͒̍̈̑̔͑̄͂̋̄̓͑͌̈́̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅị̴̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̙͇̥͖̞͖̱̜̞̹̟̹̘̲̮͉̻͎̟͙̘̝̪͍͔̩̱̳͍̯̣̯̩̣͎̥̫̥͔͙͈͈̳͎̬̖̭̠͔͕̞̫̳̟̩͎̟̪̤̞͇̯͙̟̙͇̻̜̳̰͕͇̺͉̘̺͖̯̻̤̪͖̥̟̮̣͔̘͖̬̹̳̬͕̤̖͓͇̰̣̳̝̣̰͔̙͙̭̠͉̤͚͈͔̮̳̭̟̪̬͙̜̳͖͇̓̓́̏̾̐̂̔̒͊̓͊͌̈́̓͂͛̅̓̆̊̑̾̂̊̓͐̋̌͗͐͑̋̇̔̍̔̈̂̑͊́̉͛̓̍̅͌̈́̂̾̑̓͗̓͊̓̿́̅̄̉̿̉̾̆̀̃̉̐̌̏̂̀̈́̀͐͑̄̓̒̇̓̎͗̈́̍̐̆̐̍̀̊̆̒̉̓͗̾̉̈́̎̓̇̐̋͛̀̉̍̆̂͛͐̿̋̒̄̎̈́͌̀̔̄̾́͒̆̾̒̋̔̾̋̂̉̉̑̈́͒͒̉͐̑̊͊̒̽͐͛͂̓̅̀͆͌̽́̍͒́̐̃́́̀͑̇̈̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅș̷̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̜̘̜̘͎̪͔͙̪̞̘̥͈͙̝͍͖̠̲̭͔̙̲̗̗͙̖͎̙͈̼̥̣̤̖̝͉̮̜̹̤̱̬͓̫̠̤̩̼̝̪̬̥͇͇̞͈̠̮͕̻̯̼͕̼̬̣̱̫̳̖̝̟͕̣̞̦̻̘̝̥͔̠͍̠̤͍͔̜̽̋̀͐͗͐̿̌̓̌́͋͂̄̆̓͌̒̈́̾́͒̒̈́̿̍̔̓̀̀͗͒̋̌͋̆̊͆͐̋̐̌́̇͆͌̓̏̾̊̍̓̈́̈́̌̿̀͂̓̿̆̌̀͋̽͗̅̿̓́͌̐̌̏̎̾̎̎̽́̾̀̀̎̄̐̑̎̏̆͑͊̒̽̋̊̐́͊͌͛̐̊̔̍͛̍̿͆̂̌͆͛̀̒͋͋̌́́͊͛̑̃̄͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̡̧̡̛̛̛͇̹͎̙͍̼̬̱͍͔̭͇̠̩͓̺̼̤͎̜̦̗͚̠̳̟̟͚͐̇̆́͑̿̄͆̿̈́͛́̂̾͋̀̄̍͂͗̐͛̏͗̿́́͆̓̀̽́͑͛̐͐́̓̂͛̃̾̎́͒͛̌͒͗̅̑̀̀̓̿́̒̂̄̌͆̅̿̅̽̌͊̎̅̽́̃̈́̆̈́̈́̒̇͊͒͆̏̃́̎͒̋̾͌̽͆̏́͒̉̂͆͒͊̾́̉͑̊̈̾̓̀̀̈́̐͐̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̴̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̯̥͕̫̪͚̼͇̫͎̦̯͔̖͉̯͚͎̦͙̦͎̜͉̯̥̣͖̺͖̭̟̼̘̖͎̫͔͖̪̱͔͉̮̞̹͇͕̺̯̟͕̰̙͎̗̼͙͉̗̺̦̩̺̹̮̰͇͚̣͓̥͉͚̳̫̮̩̠̮̠̱͙͓͉̯̄̎͛̀̓̊͋͊̽̔̀̑͒̑̉͒̍̅̊́̾̉̈͗̓̏͋̍̊̔͗̍́͛̀̾̽̽̾̓͛͑̄̏́̆̈́̿̿͒̏̄̈́̋̑̋̋̅̂͘̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̛̣͙̰̤͍̼͚̖̮̭̳̩̠͔̯̤̱͕͉̪̖̳͉̤͕̃̒̆͐̋̄̄̈́̓͋̋̿͌͊̈́̍͌͗̋̆̔͑͗̓͋̽̈́̈́̊̈́̊̅͋͂̔̋͐̂͗̌͊̀̿̓̊̂̔̑͊̽͗̈̆̋̏͗̄͆̀͐̂͗̊̇̿̓͋̏̀̃̉̆̈̋̆̑̈́̍̏̽͗́̍̓͑̈̚͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ"̸̨̡̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̠̫̱̭̤͎͎͚̥̣̙̘̝̞̬̲̳̻̰̱͖̣̟̼̜̣̖̺͖͍̭̘̟̗͖̤̪̥͉͔̝͈͙͙̯̱͇͎͍̩̖̳͔̣̫͇̜͕͍͎̱̬̝̮̪̣͎̯͕͖̹͚͖̩͚̩̣̰̩̠̪̖͇̦͔̭̪͙̟̦̜̗͚͓̠̹̟̹̬̞̤̭̜̭̘̲͈̙̥͔͓̭̞̣͈͈̪̪̦̲͎̭̣̰͔̳̬̜̌̊̽̐̋̇͆̄́̌͂͋̄̄̉̏͑͋͊̉̄͛͒̔̇͊̈́́͑́͒̋̏̊̓̒͆̋͒̆̌̊̈́̑͑͌͒̄̍̄̈́́̊̆͌́͂͒͑̎̉͛̇͛̅̎̉̓͐͛́͐̐̽͆̈͊͐͂͂̓̓̿́́͌̒̌̾̈́̈͒̍̒͌̀̆͗͋͛̂̂̓̂͛̆͊́̋̄̊̆̓̍͂̊̀̉̀̏̃̅́͂͆̀̏̇̿̅̿̈͊͂̓̎͆̃̎̒̋͋̾̿̅̐̋̄̽͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅÍ̴̧̧̢̼̺͚͈̘̱͕͔̥̣̞͎̭͎͈̯̹͇̙̠̥̳̳̻͔̝̙̥̻̯͚̣̫̰̣̘͍̟̮̒̈́͌̓̉͋͑̊̒̓̀̂̕͘͘͜t̵̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̩̯̳̙̝͚͇͉͖̬̲̝̫̘̭͈͉͖̬͙͚̦̹̲̖̖̮̩̖͓̗̟̙̠̲̹͉̗̙͚͇̩̤̮̘̬͚͔͚̳͉̭̺̥̭̪̖͖͖̲̭̯̭̙̭͖̟̪̩͉̹͓̹̭̤̠̤̮̮͔̟͈͔͇͙͎̣̼̼̝̣͎̼͍̺̝̞͉̺͙̩̘̻̖̯̣̩̜̺̞̜̲̦͎͕̥͉͉͖̫̠̬͔͔̻̯̬͍̟͙͇̠͙̥͇̘̱̬̦̩̳͇̦̥̫̩̮̩̭̲͔͖͖̗̹̯͉̜̘͚͇̼̰͓͓̦̣̭̜̺̜̮͉͑̒̋͗̈̇̔̍̇̿̄̋̎̓́̀̎́͐͊̓̏͆̈̔͗̏͆͐̍̄̀̍̿̐̇̽͌́̇́̿̈̉̏͗͑̈́͆̆̐̓̔̾̃̒͂̇̇̾̇̈̍͛͆͑̍̓̆́̈́̀̌̈̽̿͋̾́́͋̂͌̅̋̇̾̒̇̅̓̌́̅̅̂̆̓͋̄̏̔́͆̏͊̎̌̏͒̈́̓̌́̓̈́͒̅́̆̆̈͒͒̓̍͋̔͆̐̊̅̈̃́̔̾̐̀̅͗̂̔̊̔̅̋̋̐̐̓͂̎͆́́̅͗̽͑̉̐̆̇̈́͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̴̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̱̦̳̻͈̦͍̥̺̠͔͉̹̠͙̪̳̣̥̱̦̼̱͖̫̜͙̠̠̔̋͐̐̅̉̋̑̄̒͐̓̓̆͆̇́̍̊̓͊̈́̀̋͒̂̑̔̾̇̃̍̾̎͗̊̐̈͛́̅͗̾̌̀͌͛̌̽̓̂̾̽̄̓̈́̊̀̀̽̋͊͑͐͊̈̈́͑̇̊̈́̃̈́́̀̃̿͆̓͋͑͂̀͂̓̋͗̎̄̌̈́́́̆̓͆̀̄̀̓̿͑̎͌̒̑͂́̋͒̾͐̓̏͌̅͌͒̋̍̒̈́̔͑̌̆̓̊́͛͆̐̒͋͌̃̽̋͛̓͗̓̽̀̽̔̉̐̉̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝s̵̡̡̢̧̨̡͎͓̩͎̪͍̫̤̻̹̥̝̗̳̟̫̼̘̫̠̦͎͇̣̪͎̥͍̲̳̦̱̗̖͙̲̹̺̘̻̻̥̺̜̩͔̜͎̹̬̲͖̘̲̪̩̦͉̼̩̠̀̃̃̈́̀͗̆̇̿͐̍̍̎̐̒̉̐̂͌̂̉̆̀̈́̀͐̿͋̆̔̋̍̋̊̄̽͆͛̐͘͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̟͓̘̱̤̓̓͐͂̎̉́̍͗̂͑͂̉͑̈́̇̈́͐͂͋̓̈́͆̿̍̈́̈̀̃̍̀̏͌̅͋́͗̂̆̐͐̋̅͌̈́͂͆̾͑͒̓̇̈̏̂̽́́̓̿́͗̒̔̄̐̈̈́̂͋̓̓͊͂̇́́̊̎̿̔͗͋̊̑̅̎̔̓͋̔̉̈́͒̈́̅̾̍͋̈́̅̾̽̽̃̃̍̿̈́̂̉̾̌͆͐̾̎̆̆̽̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝y̴̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̧̧̡̛̛͔͇̙̰̭̠͙̘͎̱̤͙̱͖͖̖͈̗͍̥̦̘͖͍̩̳͓̩̼͚͍͕̳̫̙̜͕̖̮͉̜̦̱̳̺̜͍̘̘͍̞̜̦̺̻̞̜̭̳̞̜̯̹͎̘͔͉̳̠̳̞͈̜͍̗̗̠̩͖̪̦̫̮͔̞̰̩̱̬̦͔̮͖̳̹̞͎̰̖͎͖̜͉̹̤̭̮̯̞̙͉̤̳͇̞̮̟͎̘̘̦̟̦͉̩̻͚͓͈̰̣̺̣̞̯̫̯̖̮͇̫̖̣̥̲͚̫̙͓̠̠̦͔̝̗̜̟͚͔̐͋͂̀̌̎̇̔͂̋̆̀̅̋̌͌̇̐̾̒̍̈̔͐̀̀̿̌͆̍̄́̂̃̽̔͂͂̒͆͂́̐͂̍̓͊̍̅̓͊̈́̈́̇̌́͊́̅̈̋̐͊̓̀̆͌̌̀̎͆̓͗̔̌̍̂̋̃̎̾͆́̉͂͆̾̎̓͐̌̇̐͆̆̏̌̀͆͛̾̒̀͗̉͐̐͆̎͆̽̂̈́͆͑͐̍̈̑̾͂̈̀͌̀̑̏̐̊͗̒̀̒͌̑̀̾̈́̏́̉̈́͋̋̋́̂̎̇̈́͆̑͛̈̈́̓̌̿̋̽̾́̍̊̌̉̄̈̅͊̂̈́̈́̃̂̊͐͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅờ̵̢̛̛̛̫̞̟̎͛̿̿̔̇́̉̿͒̏͒̀́͌̓̌͊̆͐͗̓̐̇̃̔͗̅́̑̍̾̒̐͊̂͑̌́̀̀̀̆͂̅̓̀̄͒̊̋̆̈́͆̒̿͆̊͌̄̎̇̃̄̓̂̓͗̽̆̽̀̈́́͛̓͐̽͑̀̉̇̇̾̇̄̏̓̋̂̏͑͗̋͒̋̈͌̾͌̏̎̇̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ų̴̨̨̢̨̭̤̹͖̘̜̪̻͉̖͙͇̦̺̹̱͉̲̪͇̫̩̫̱̜̩̻̹̞̗͕̤͔͓̞̥̼͚̮̘̦͓͉̹̺͚̦̮̖̠̗͕͚͖͈̼̰̻̹͇̤̞̬̳̼̣̗̟͈̮̳̻̤̫̱̯̱̤̪̬̻͓̟̻̻̟̥͔͇̤̰̘̭͔͎̲̦̲̤̭̫̺͙͗̓̌͌̀́̌̎̓́͗̈͐̐̑͗̕̚̕͜͝ͅͅr̸̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̩̻͚̜̘͔̺͈̝̗̝̺̫̬̫̯̟̯͖͓͇͖̺̰̫̳͈̻͖͔̼̫̩͕͔̲̳̗̭͚̜͈̖̱̘͈̗̮͚̼͖͚̳̥̬̥̰̭̼̳͓̗̲̝̻̠̦̣̜̠̯͍͎͚͉̫̭̦̙̻̙̱̰̞̻͙̹̲͔̻̞͎̯͇̘͈͓̭͙͚̟̘̞̻̦̰͉̞̰̱̯̮̝̼͕͓̲̜̟͈̫͓̜͚͇̤͉̗͚̹̼̫͚̪͎̮̮̹̰̩͔̺͉̟̽̈́̽̈́̃̆̃̐̃̃̏͒̓́̂̿̒̈́̓͋́͌͐͑͊̅͊̈́́͆͒̑̎̒͆̒̍͂̾̽̀̒̿̈͒͆̊͐̾̾͐̏́̀͑̃͐́̂̄̈́͋̎̿̇̄̈́̾̄͑͆̐̈́̎̔̈́̆̈́̌́͐͐̓́̍̅̏́̓̎̆̓̿̀̎́̈̑̊̋͗̊̄͒͌̈͆̃͊̓̈́̎̑̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̡̛̛͈̤̠̬͍͖̼̩͉̯̰̹͙̯̪̞̝̙̜̹̬̭̝͈̟̺̯̪̠͈͙͙͈͕̬̠̱̲̗͇̝͙̣̤̲͈̭͔͍̬͇̥̦͔̠͔̟̮͈̥̮͕̫̙̣̬͙̹̠̤͈͈̪̮̭̰͉̫̺̭͕͚̲̙̪̻̭̫̬͍͈̟̞̯̪̥̤͙̖̝̣̬̤̜͕̭͓͇͓̤̱͕͉̤͔̹̜̲̱̤͕̤̠̮̠̖̹̠͈̫͚̦̗̱͑̓̀̋̓̂̿̿́̔͊̽̉̈́̾͂͊͌͌̈́͊̀͗̽̊̋͋̇͗̐̏͊̈́͒̽͑̑̇͂̈́̈́͌͂̽̐̈́̐̅͑́̓̽̽̍͋̀̓͒̓͐̍̉́͐͂͐͒̂̒̅̀͂̾̌͛͆͒͆̂͛̾̽̍̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛͉̮̯͚̗̬̫̪̮͎̠̩̗̦͙̤̥̼̼̫͚͍̭̦̩̱͕͕̦̭̭͎̱̟̬͚̖̣̪͈͇̝̭̗͉̠̳̥͍̮͔͈̩̮̖̬̙̭̗̱̘̖̪͍̲̭̭̘͇̼̲̝̻̠͇̹̭̭̥̞̹̼͇̭̾́̏̏̍̀̌͊̍́̔̋́̈́̌̅̉̌̊͐̾̎͆͛̈́͆͑̓͐̍̿̎̔̔̉̆̍́̀̀̀͆͌̋́̍̿͊̅̿̌̑̆̒͑͒͆̐̈́̾̅͒̽̿̓̾̒̾́̓͗̂̍͋̿̈́̒̓͒̏̓͋̀̉̊͑͑̑̊͛͐̐̀̈́̈́̅̈́̊̇̒̒̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̛͍͚͚̮̮͉̼̣̣̭̦͍̦̯̮̭͇̙͇̩͎͚̱̘͕͉̞͖͎͙̹̞̤̙̣͍̻͓̺̘͕̥̠͔͕̰̙͈̳̟̟̲̬͉̯̳̯̘͚͚͉̪̜͚̼͓̣͖̼̗͍̳̺̜͍̓̾̂͆͒̍́̓̒̐̾̑̾̄͑́̌͆̂̋́͐̀̃͗̈́̓̆͒̒̌̐̉̇̉͐͂̒̀̂̄̒̃̓̽̇̊́̀͗͐̈́̉̀̇̏̔́̃͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅm̴̡̩̗̖̻͕̺̟̠̟̣͙̻͌̒̋́̍ͅͅę̵̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̩̺̲̫͖͖̮̖͙̪̩͙͎̫̳̯͕͚̼̣̝͚̜͉̮͎͚̞̟̥̰̫̦̥͔͍̯̮͇̹̘̱̠͈͎̘̳̝̰͙̣͕̩̲͈͚̯͖̤͙͍̹̹̗̦̬̘͕͕̩̗̮͎̬̤̳̙͉͚͎̠̙͖͔̗̥̤̼̰͓̞̣̖͕̫͓͎̻̫̩͇̬̖̮̲͔͈̟̞̹̣̥̥̝̥̪̩̤̰͇̭̜̥̰̖̼̯̯̘̗̰̞̮̞̠̤͚͍̩̞̦͖͈̘̹͓̬̫̙͙̠̮͙͕̹̙̻̳̻̥̟̥̬̓̈́̆́̑͗͒͂̔̇͐̉̈́͌̋̒̏̆͐̄͑͊͐̀̐̍̈́̾̊̀̎̆̔̈́͐̌̃̽̐̾̑̐́̐̉̀͒̿̈́̌̽̒̊͆̉͑̆̒̿̈́͆́̔̾̽̋͆͐̌̈̎̀͌̇̈̊̍̿̔͋̌̒͐̽̀̏̏̑̈́̄͋̄̄̈́̓͆̀̉͛̍̋̌̽͆̀̈́͌̓̀̓͗͌̓̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̢̧̨̨̰͎͔̞̦̝̬͖̬͖̞̼͓̟̦̥͎͈͇̗͔͇̩̤̬̞̠̭̙̱̜̜͖̖̫̝͕͎̮͈̼̰̻̳̞̻̪̬͙͎̻̺̹̘͉͉̼̼͈̦͖̥̙̥͈̼̞͇̭̬̺̹̺͖̤̠͉͉͉̠̙̦͖͉̪̟̳͉͔̖͉̼̈́͌̈͌̈́̀͜͜͜͜ͅͅǐ̶̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̧͙͍̮̗̙̼̘̻̱̦̯̘͈̼̠͔̤̤͕̫̩͚̯̘͔̹̺̭̠̩̯͈̬͖͔͚̜̺̠̰͇̱͎̩̦͇̱̼̖̘̥͉̤̥̱̤̠̹̫̹̝͍͔̱̭̠̠̗͉̯̠͙̩͔̏̅͌̍̇̆̎̔̆̄̾́͗͆̇̏́̇͋̂̇̃̑̈̃̊̀́͊̎͋̇̈́͂̈́̃̒̀̊̈́̈́͒̍̑͑̚̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅş̷̡̡̨̛̛̟̖͉͉̺̣͖̱̥̙̻̘̱̭̠̥̰̖̹̫̯̪͎͖̣̺̾͛̐̈́͋̔͒̎̔̂̍̓̑̿̆̓͂̿̌̑͂͒̍̑͛͋̍̈́̊̀̏̉̿̃̏̀́̾̌̈́͋͂͒̒́́̃͑͌́͐̆̿̓̽̽̓͆͂̎̿̀͛̂̈́̍̂̊̎̎̇͐́̅̀͆̌̎̇̈̈̌̿̽̈́̂̅̐͌́̐̀́͊͌̋̉̄͂́̆̄͊̉͐̑̐̌͗͊̐̈́͐̃̈́̀̔͋̊̅͑͊̽̏̀̋͌̄͐́͑̈́̽͑̆͂̑̅̇̌̏̏̀̈́̍̊̋͗̎̾͆́̐̋̒͑̒̃̅͑̈́̍̓̈́̿̐̀̽͋̊͊̊̋͛̓͂̀͑͛̑̈̉̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ,̸̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̛̤̺̝̪̯̦͕̰̭̳̱̩͙̪͔̺͔̜̠̹̪͕̤̮̼͔͇̘̯͈͙̫̲͍͚͎̘͔̹̱͔̯̳͎͉̫̹͚͎̯̬̞̮̺̹̺̩͍̤̲̳͈͍̰̦͙͍̲̙̪͓̜͚̜͓͓͓̩̭̥̝̮̩̦̜͍̮̳̬͕͍̳̳̝͚̙̺̖̱̣͉͓͈͈͙̱̦̮͎̪̤͈̠̝͍̩̮͚͒͂́͛̌̄͌͆̈͗̽͐͒͋̂̂̂̅̑̒̽̓͛̅̃̌̔̊͛͋̾̀̽̇̓̾̓͛͌̄̅̈̏͑̀̉̊̇̽̋̉̊͑̋̉̎̿̌̌͒͂̈́̈́̔͐̃̈́̾̃̀͆͗͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̛̖͖̦̦͚͔̹͈͈̪͉͇̯̹͉̳̦͖͇̟̩̤̭͙͙͈̻̯̼͓̭͍̞̜̤͓̜͉͚̫͍̪̭̼̹͈̼̖̣̩̥̗̪͚̟̫̹̹̥̝̣̪̱̬͕̝͖͇͇̖̟̦͎̜͍̬͎̣̮̺̼̜̟̤̻̟̠͔͎͉̭̲͍̖̫̙̮̞̘̯̼͚͎̳̜͇̯͎̻̙͙̘̮͍̩̯͎͍̗̰̗̩̭̱͇̯̰͓͙̻̻͎̳͉̟̺̦̱̲̮͖͇̠̠̺̼̙̌̐̃̆̀̆̂́̉́̒̐͛͗̅̇͂͆̌͆̂̐̍́̓͒̿̑͊͌̈́̓̈́͐̊̽̓̍̓͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅḌ̷̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͍͈̥̰̻̻̪̘̟̜̪̘̼̻͕̜̰͚̭̻̬̝̱͓̖͖̣̼͎͍̥̣̺̖͖̞̬̥̰̹͍̣̞̻̼͚͔̭̺̜̭̼͙̥̹̝͚̺̖̪̗̝̬͉̜̖͈̩̖̩͔͇͖̼͙͈̻̳̹̹̳̯̩̯͉̮̤̠̲͉̤̥̗̞̥͔͚̪̟̘̩̞̞̩̦̪̣̮̘̀̅̿́̀̌̏̓̾̈̂̈́͆̋̃̽̆̓̿̋̿̋́͊̔̉͆̃̈́̇͗͐́̊̓͆̋̄͒͆̓͊́̀̊̈̿̿̈́͂́̏̀̈́́͋̈́̏͒̿̿̉̔́̍͂͆͒̃̅̾̿̐͐͑́̌̀͋́̌͐̄̐̈́̐̈́͛̈̂̂͌͂̐̾͊̾͌̅̄̊͒̈́̋̀̍̒͆̉͛̉̅̋̀̂͊̎̒̈́̇͛̅̀̈́͂̇̓̅̊̈́̆̉̄́̀̌̍̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȓ̵̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̡̺͓̖͇͇̳̣̟̼͇͎̞͈̟͈̼͉̝̰̪͖͉̺̜͈̲̗͔̘͍̯͖̝͈̼͎̣͎̺̣̟̦͖̝̝̙̼̰̠̭̯̦̳̪͚̳̮͈̟̤͚̬͔̬̣̹̘͔̙̘̰̬̳̥͉̼͎̮̞̪̻̫̱͕̣͉̲̻̣͍̪̯͔͉̖̥̞̹̝̞̦̯͔̹̱̰̳͕̖͍͖͍͔͙͖̳̰̣̯̻̦̹̻͉̗̬̥̱̰͍̮̺̳̙̬̬̠͎̫̣̹͙̘̺̰̗̼̻̪̬͕̞͕̪͔̳̘̰͖̮̬̥̭̭̀̇̓͋̉̈́̀̔͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ.̵̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̮͈͔̺̬̩̦̜̟̥̜̱̗̬̭͈̬̲͉̲̞̰̦̩̼̠̩̗͓̰͕͈̣̙͍͈̗͔̩̥̗̞̼̬̙͓̙̙̗̗̼̝̘̟͈͚͓̖̰̣͉͖̫̮̥̮̪̳͙͈̦̻̺̫̭̖͓͎̻̻̦͚̤͇̺͇̤̰̝͓̜̭͙̦̫̣̱̪̟̯̮̠͆̀̍̂́̇̏͐̅̑̈̔́́͂̅̔͌̉̈́̌͂͑́̀̆̅͗̓́̑̒̌̄̍͛̏̀͋̈̅̌͌̈́̓͗̋̈́̐̔͊̎͋͐͒̓̆̋͒̉̉̔̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̣̞̬̘̬͓̝̲̲͕̬̱̜̱̹̦̝̱̩̙͙̫͕̭͔̟͎̟͔̮͔̠̳̺̭̟͇͈̼̺̼̺͔̝̲̹̗̼̣̗̥͖̫͇̦̘͍̣̤͇͚͕̼̖͍̦̼̯͖͙͕̖̹͓̟̳̥̹̳̪̬̝͚̙̝̭͓̙̠̜̱͎̮̞̱͎̙͉͖͇̭̞̖̼̼̜̼̲̳̰̳̟̖̫̼͈̼̟̙̦̲̼͈͕̱̱̤̤̬̾̇́̂̐̃̊̃̾̈́̋͒̌́̉̂̂͛͂̽̓̔͒̎͗͂̓̿̎͌̎́̂͛̉̑̍̓̃́̿͌̓͑̂́̀̈̎̉͋̓̊̽̆̾̐̏̃͗̉̀́̒͊̃́̇̿̈́̈́̀̄́͊̎̆͆̊̈͋͋̈́̅̂̆̌͊͛́͗͑̒͒̈́͋̾͐̊͂̒̽̽̈́̽̃͊̊́͌̂̀̏̌͂̈͑̊͂͊̑̄̏́͐̐̇̃̆́̍̓̈̓̀́̓̂̃͋͗̐̌̔͂̔̈́͆͆̆̀̈́̆̋̽̍̈̌̉̈̅̊̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅR̷̢̢̛̛̛̦̬̉̀̂̀͌̈́͊̀͌͑̓͒̀͊̎̇̊̍̎͛̔̾̔͊͂̀͛̑̔̈̃͗̓͊͗̆͐̾̋͗̐͋̎́̏̈́̉̆͗̃̈́̉̇͋̄̈́̐̈́̃̽̑̏̊̒͂̎͑͐́̎͒̈́́͂́͛͂̌͛͑̀̓̇̈́̂͒̂͆̆̓͑̿̌̿̄̒̓͑̄̽͗͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ơ̴̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͔͓̠̦̗̤͎̥̠͓̠̮̤͙̥̭͚̪͖͖̖̭͓͎̤͍̗̪̠̯͖̈́̓̆͋̾͆̐̇͐́̔̂̒̓͗͋͊̎̈́̿̓̌̅̓͊̐̾̄͋͒̏̈́͒͐͂̈́̉̄̊̊̓̾̏̌̾̇̍͂̑̓̓̈̄͛̌̉́́́́́͊̈́̿̾̅͌̈̿̀͒̋̉̉́̈́̐͊́̊̄̌͑͋̽͒͗̿̐͒͗̉̓̂̉͋̑̔͂̉͛̿̂̅͌͐͑̇̀́́̒͐̈̑͗͊̀̃̈́̂̈́͛̈́̐̐͑̽̂̑͗̐̋̇̾̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅb̸̧̡̧̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͉̼͎̖̞̭͈̣̦̹̮̳̩̠̦̮͎̖̳̥͚̣͚͙̩̱̫̫̦͇̠̹͕̱̣̲͇̙̙̹̤̻̮̤͓͉̦̺̹͙̬̭͚͓̱̩̫̘͎̹̬̰̙̝̲͚͚̪̳̩̮̲̠̹͇̬͔̜̗̱̹̺̲̟̱̪̖̲̦̫͔̫͖̮͕̟̝̹͙͕̳͕̯̪̦͇̫̣̺̠̟͇̤̲̲̣̭͈̼̤̬̫͎̘̫̯̱͎͔͓̱̫̦̰͈̲̟͕͙̦̟̫̩̒̽̀͐̈́̽̇̍̀̿̀͒́͗̔͂̇̀̔̌̃̅̽́̓͑͆͑̀͋̀̈́̈́̔̊̐̊͐́͛̈́̏̒̅̔͛̏̀͆͐̅̽̓̐̊̅̈͂̐̿̌̈̔͗̈̐̓́͋͗͋͆̓̽́̑̓̈̒̀̐̊̑͊͑̊̒̅̄̔̆̾̓̅͆͆̀́̂͐̈́̇͛̿͗̒̀̈́̆̊̏͗̈́͗̅̈́̈́̈́̄̈́̽̾̀͗́̋̀̓͂̇̋̔̈́͑́́̾̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̳̫̘̟̹̞̜̗̗̠̯͚͈͍͚͔̥͇̖̭͉̳̮̞͎̯̪̗̺͓̹͖̤̝̟̬̣̣̞͙̮͇̠̬͚̟͙͈̙̪̜̺̥̺̱̣̰̠̼̩͉̲̳̮̹̝͈̥͙̥̝̯͍̠̱͈̰̭̘̣̞͕̫̟̬͔͖͔̼̟͈̯̲͇͖͈͇͔̻̭̜̼͎͖̤̥̖̬͈̼̟͔̯̘̘͙͚͙̝̘̣͔͚̺͓̝̗̱̤͇̯͔̱̎͛͐̄̀́̂̿̉̈́͛́͂͑̈́̓̀̽̄͋͗͌́͗̆̌̈́̈́̅͛̋̈̍̔̄̋̔͋̍͗͛̈̉̆̿͐̌̎̀̑͗̃̆͋̅͂͗̈͑̇̽̏͂͋͆͗̀͋̈̓̏̊̾͑͒͋̆̀̑̍̓̈́̉̃̎͛͑̀̍̈́̈́̒̒͑̓͆̂͒̒̀̈́́̃͒̑̈́̎̈́̓͛̄̃̋͛̏̒̈́͛̎͊̓͑̔̉̐̈́̿̓͗̈̽̈́͑̉̓̀̆́͌͗̔̆͐̈́̏̒͌͆̀͑̓͐̀͒̑̓̈́̔͌̓̀̓̐̄̎̀͊͌͆̓̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̵̨̡̡̛͖͔͎̖̦̫̠̙͓̲̖̝͕͙̦͎̝͙̖͙̠̰̲̮̝̯͍̦͈̮̹̣͇͉͍̣͉̣͖̖̦͉͉̱̟̥̬̪͕͍͕̯̳̞̟̥̤͙̞̖̼̯̗͈͈͒͋͒̆͛́̑̊̀̀̃̇̉̒̍̉̍̏̌̒̈́́̋̎̂̉̌̾͋̈́̎̀̋̐͗͛̅͐͌̇̓̅̋̒͌̈̒͋́̅͑̍̈́͂͋̈́̓̍̏̄͋̿̋̾̿̈̑͑͑̈́̈̍͋̌̍̄̈̋͂̍̔̀̍̑̃̋̇̀̑͐̉̋̐̍̌̊̈́̊͐̇̕̕͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅn̵̛̛̛͇͇͊͂̆̇̉̐̐̄̈̊̄̅̌̔͗̓͆̓͆̄̂̾̈́͛̓̉̉͒̔͛̽̈́́̐̀̍̓̓̎͗̿̈́̊̑͌̍͋͋̄̀̍̓̍̈́̓̾̈́͒̎̉̊͆̑͐̓͂̂͋̀̂́̈́̅̇͆̃̿̊͋̑̅͊̾̉̆̆̑̀͒͑̌͋̂̊͂̽͊̈́̔̈́̈́̓͆́̿̑̀̓͛̌͋̈́̽̉͌̊͒̑̎͗͒́͆̃̆̈́̑̽̈̈́͋̃́̀̅͗̿̃̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝i̵̢̢̨̨̛̛̜͙̞̩̫͓͈̺̯̥̬̮͈͈͉̜̩̰̖̠̦̪̻̖̠̟̲̘̩̺̝̬͎̫̮̯̜͎̗͎͎͇̰̗̯̙̞̯̦͖͔̘̘͚̹̝̻͙̯̩͍̮̮̦͙̺̠̪͚̫̺͓͇̳̗̯̗̥̣͈̫̰͇̘͇̳͓̫͉͔͙͚̘̠̔̇́̔͒̅͌̈̂̓̎͒͐̂̈́̋̑́̒͗̀̄͗͑̋̍́͆̆́̏͛͐̾̈́̒̄̿̓̃̓͋͒̈̃͆͒͛͌̿̾͛͒͋̂͊̀͌́̅̏̀̏͒̎́̈́̈̈́́͒̊̈̃́̈́͗̇̊̑̔͊̀͋̒͗̿̑̓͐̋̀͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅk̴̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̛͖̘̮̪̱͇͎͓̣̝͍̦̪̳̻̻̙̭͉̺̗̳̺̠͕͉̺͎͉̤͓̭̩̝̱̟̜̰̼̝̗̫̼͈̰͔̱͚̥̺̻̺̹̪̞̱͈̯̙̖̫̞͎̯̼̰͙͚̖̦̰̩͉̲̮̲̥͍̮̗͕̼̻̞͔̤̺̜̯̤̹͓̱̖̗̦̙̹̠̫͇̱̻̗̱͔̟͎̰̜̙̯̭͔̩̥̘̩̝̦̠̤̲͇͈͇̝͔̬͖͚̳̖̥̥̳͕̫̬̗͇͔̱̪͚͓̼̟͖͙̟̩̝̬̱̼̬̰̙͚̟̠̪͚͚̗̻̦̙͓̠̣̙͔̂͗̀̆̇̅͒́͗̋̇͆̀̔̓̆͛̑̀̓̋̃͐̂̂̋͊̾̔̎̃̒͒̍̿́̏̀͆̆̏̌͒͊͌̈́̒̈͊̋́̏̾̽͌̆̔͊͂͗̄͑̇̏̊̓̑̈́̑̇̈́̽͑̇̋̽͒̏̑͂́̽͋̂͋̋͋͂̔̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̸̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̫͚͔̯͈͈̹̭͔̝̠̥̘͔̫̯̣̯͔͓͙͙̬̫͙͍̻̱̥̜̺̗̄͒͆́̓̅͊̾͂̋̌̾̒͌̋́̽͗̓̏̃̈́͂̂̽͗̈̊́͌̈́͆̒͋̍̈́̓̐̇̒̏̈́̌̅͋̈́̀̅́̇̌̐̆́̇͋̄͆͑̌̓͊̇͂͒̆͌̊̄͆̾͒͌́̀̏́̓̄̒͂̃̿̑́̈́̿̐͂̎̄̍̿̈́̔̎̓̊́̓͌̐̏̎́̿́͋͑̎̇̔͛̀͆̽̑̈́̃̀̀͑͌̓͛̉̌̋͂̑̈̈́̏̾̈́̑̈͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠"̵̧̨̢̛̛̟̝͙͚̱͕͕̣̣̪͙̳̮̱̞̗̤͈̯̯͇̟͖͓͙̰̣̭̞̦̳̠͖̩̲͈̻͇͖̗̰͉̰͖̙̤̩̳̄̎̓͊͋̆̓̇̽͑͛͑̑̏́̈́̽̃̂̆͆̄̓̋̒̓̅̿͊͌̾͒̉͛̆̆̑̈́̃̾̿̈͋̅̑̊̄̊́̎͊͗̍̊̂̓͐̄͛̈̈́̎͗̇̎̃̐̏̈́́́̇̍͋͗̃͋̾̆̿̈̇̈̉͂̂̍͂̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̨̨̛̤̺̙̘͙̱̟͉͓̤͇̝̪̣͚͎̪̰̭̲̬̝̫̰̣̱͙̪̦̦̫͔̗̯̭̳͕̼̣͉̙͓͉̮͔̬̰͉̮̝̥̟͕͖͚͙̭͍͍̘̰͉̞̤͔͍͍̟̺̝̟̺̬̝̪̩̻̜̥̼͕̭͍̦͇̰͚̜͎̝̺͍͍͙̣͈̳͖̟̗̭̻̤̬̙͇̻̭̳̙̙̰͍͉̳̱̥̜̞̭̜̠̻̮̣̳̗̙̬̬̮̦̝̭͚͇͔͇̙̮̜̼̦̦̠̮̰̭̓͊͒̑̍̑̅̍̐͂̅̀̓̎́͊̒̌́̔́̈́̈͑͌́̆̒̈́͛̉̈́̒̃̽̔̆̊͌̀̉̎̍̏̓̈́͋̑̾̈́͐̂̎̇͌̇̅͊̋̓̏̀̃̉̒̇̂̈́͛͗̃̀́͂̌̾͑̊̄̏̐̅̀̊͆̿͑̆̑̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̘͎͉̖͕̣̭̻̲̯͍̞̻̣̪̰̥̼͍͇̱̞̤̺̲͖̯̹͉̖͈̬̰͚͉̟͎̱̗̻̹̹̳̺̞͙̖̼̲͖̻̼̦͔͎̟͍̝̼̰̱͇͇̲̼͇͈͇̳͐̏̋͗̀͛̌̌̈́̈́̾̾̐͗̆̅̊̿̉̔̀̄̎̅̏̇̀̈́̅̊̀̓̍͊̌͐̓̒̃̽͛̽̽̅͂̃̌̈͊̈̈́̂͑͂̑͑̄́̍͛̔́̅̋̿̉̾̀̐̾̉̉́͆̑̽̑̔͆̐̏̓̉̔͛͑͑͑̍̓̍͐̑̓̌̂̄̆̄̆͛̀̀͆̉́̓̆̊́͊̏͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̵̨̡̨̛̛̻̘̲̪̟͎͉̯̻̦͉͈̩̩̖̩̞̱̞̠̽̀̃̏̾̈̆̈͐́͐̒̉́̃̅̇͒̿̇͒͂̄̂̌̇͛̀̐̀̓̒͌̓̅̑͆̄̓̈́́̽̒̎̊̄̑̾̄͌̃͑̽͂̄̏̆̃̒͆̎́̈̀͗̓̇̈́͆͊̀̍̇̌̄̓̾̂͑͗̋̅̾̾̊̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝"̶̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̮̣͍͚͙͈̝̟̩̝̫͔̫̜͎̺͉̗̞̙̤͔̦͇͚͔̤̟̱͚̝̱͖͙̙̫͈͉͇̙͎̯͚̜̗̣̞̰̳̩̩̞̣̱͇͚͈͍͚̮̳̭̙̺̟̤̬̼͖͇͓͚̮̤̲̖̳̞̫̠̖̦̙͈̖̖͉̞̜͓͚̗̞̠̥͍͕̘͎̙͇̰̭̻̬̯̭͔̦͇̼̭͇̬̝͖̭̜̹̼͇͕̰͕̺̤̖̙͕̘̀͊̓̏̽̔͐̑̾͛̑̈̄́̓͐̇͊̓́̾́̾̈̆̑̍͑̈̊̐̓̽̀̆̏̄̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅO̴̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̪͉̗͈̖̠̱̘̻̼͔̫͓̘̲͕̣̣̪̟̖̱͎͓̲͇͉̦͔̯̥̼͔̩̞̻̞͚̲̪̜͈̮̤̦̘͖͕͈̫͓̳̭̲̭̤͈̗͓̫͇͉̦̲̩͖͕̙̜̞͓̣͕͖̻̜̦̯̝͔͍̮̮̼̮̤̹͍̪̭͚̺̹̟͙͙͖͓̩̖̗͇͕̻̬̝͍͕̬͉̙̠͓̣͓̺̳̪̲͔͉͍̣̦͈̺̝̹͉͓͈͕̝̖̲̞̞͔̪̺̞̜̩̭̪͕̩̰̤̟̗̲̯̻̻̽͠ͅͅͅḧ̸̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͈͎̮͖̲͍̳̘̟̝͇̣̤̩͓͈̖̟̥̜̩͕͖̲̳̜͙̦́͂͆̿͆̃͑͒̂̃͛̀̾̓̂͒̅̍̋̿͐͆̓́̃̅̓͛̍͂̋̔͗̀̒̂͗̑̌̍͆͐̔͆͊̾̉́͋͒̀̊͛͗̊̀͋̆̓̆͌̉̔͐̅́͗̏̐̓̿̎̽̿͛̆̾̍̾͊̇̇̔͗͂͌̀͑̂̐̌̾̈́̈͋̉̈́͆̽̒͐̓̆̐͒̑͊̌̓͗́̆̈́́̆̋̈͐̅̋͑̐̏̾̄̈́̇̏͂̉̌͊̊̑̔́͆̃̾̑̿̈̉̔̑̎̎͛̀͊͒̒̈́͒̎̓̋͒̀̈̒͊̉̾̔̈́̍̿̈́̎̈́̀̈́͋̔̈́͋̉̌̈̂̎̈́̓̈́͐̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝.̵̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̛̟̺̘͕̤̰̥̯̟͙̠̖͉̥̠̬̫̲̜̝͖͉̫̟͎̼͉̹̠͙̫͙̭͔̼̩̭̙͙̙͚͈̠̞̘̻͈̖̮̱̣̹̦̼̣͍̺͈̱̤̠͖͉̫͙̰͎͇̭̲̳̣̺̖̣̦̫͖̗̞̲̤͙͔͉̳͔͓̮͓͓͍͙̭̠̼͈̹̗̤̬̪͕͇̪̦̺͎̤͕̭̻̩̩̘̯̖̦͉͖̦̯̤͚̿͗̌̑̓̉͆́̑̽͋̈́̎͊̒̑͗̃̋̾͋͒̒̎͑̏͑́̌͋̊̓̄͗̔́̎͐̋̐̓̓͗̈́̈̔̿̓̎̇̈́̅̒̄̄͋͗̈́̅̂̾̓͐̔̄͒̽́͆̐̏͑̏̀̈́͊̀̓̾͐̓͑̄́̇͗̅̏͗̑̑̅̎͑̀̒̓̍̐͑̅̍̓̉̾̀͗̀͋̌͒͆͊̂̓̏̐͌̓̌̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̼͈͙̱͚̰̫̞̙͕͚͎͚̙̗̥̭̗̝͇̟̱̳̯͇͈͔̮͙̤̱̩̬͙̺͇̳̯̹̺͈̙͙̹̟͈̤̣̣͎̯̮͇͎̻͎̣͇͇̺̯͚̻͓͖̜͒͌̈́͊̀̈́̓̏̓̏̅́̃̆͆̈̇̂̔͋̃̄̅̏̔̐̈́̓̑̌̾̈́̋͆͗̎̓͐̆͛̓̾͒́̈́̀͗̌͑͊̅̎͆͋͐̿͐̌̈́̊̑̿̇̆́̔̎͛̓̋̀̒̒̆̿̑͒̏̄̅̋̐̂͑̇̑̋̀̂͊̏͆͐̈̅̊͋͊̋̀̈́͋͆̍̏̈́͐́͗̏́̃͆̄͑̿͌̍̌̽̀̊͌̿̓̀͐̿̉̿̌́̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḦ̵̨̡̢̡̧̢̢͓͕̹̼̥̫̳̹͇̪͓̗̯̦̤͚͕̳̤̫̼̘̫̞̼͈͇̻̮̟͖̣͓͇͖͖͕͈͉͕̮͔͉̠̯̝̣̝̮̝̮̰̤͚͙͕̼͚͖̝͖̮̪͎͔̱̘̩̠̘͔̘͎̪̲͖̟͍͍̭̖̟̞̬̤̦͖̭́̽͆̑͋̂̆̈̈́͐͆́̊͐̈́͛̑̍̇͊͗͛͛̓́̉̌̏̄̋́̾̾̔̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅè̸̛̛̛̞͎̦͉̑͆͌̎̉̈́͐̋̅͑͋̐̓̓̅͒̿̂̄̌̍̂͆̓̈́̇̌̅̑̍̑͐̎̚͝͠͠͝ỳ̴̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̩̮̹͈̟̦̘͖̼͕̻̪͈̰͖̤̱̼͍̜̳͇͈̹̠̪̺͖̻̩̦̫̜̬̹̳̝͇͇̭̜̦͍̥̺̖͎̼̬̰̲͉̖̩̞̣̥̺̯͙͚͓̫̭̤͚͙͖̮̙̤̼̦͔̦̗̣̳̫̫͈̤͓̮̮̹̹̖͉̰̜̩͓̼͍̭̰̜͍̺̜̠̮̦͉̞̯͚̰͍̺̼̪̖̥̬͚̪̙̺̯̙̟̱͍̣̟̰̰̥̖̭̲̰̼̭̬̻̠̼͓̳̙̯̲̗͚͉̩͚̥͚̤̘̦̟̬̰͇͔̞̲͉͓͍̘̉͗̇̀̓͑̋͗͑̍͑̿̽̂̏͗̀̓̒̆͊̍͋̊́͂̌̿͋̏̅̋̒̿̾͐͊̒̉̓̿͆͑̓́͑͆͒͌̿͋͛̐̎̈́̓̈̆͂̎͌̅͆̇̈́͛͊͗̎̈́̑̇̂̅͒̒̐̇̎̾͆͗́̂́̀̒̑͑͌̇̎͂̑̄̽͑̿̅̀̓͗̆̊͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̨̛̛͚̟̫̯̜̘̪̥̹̘̥̖̜̝̗̮͙̥͈͈̪͍̞̤̺̹̲̤̣̳̫̬̠̫̟̹̘̟͈͎͕̳̠̜͍̗͙̱̥̘̦̻̤̙͍͈̹̩̭̜͎̱̻̠͖̺͎͙͍͎͕̱̪̖̼͇̤͎̼͙͎͔͓̞̻͖̗̼͖̫̭̫͎͔̣̣̖̠͎̩͖͔͓̥͓̠̗̰̣̰͓̱͉̘̱̜̣̭͚̻͙͓͉͉̳̗̜͕̦͚̱̝͙̠̤̻̘̰͈̤̺̦͙̝̗͇͍̬͉̼̯̰͍̩̦̠̗̭̘̠͔̥̻̖͍̏̾͆̅̀̓̑̈́̈͒̀̎͌̈́̎̌̀̀̀̋͂̏͗̿̂̒͒͊́̉̊̏̎̿̅́̈́̃̊͑̎͗̍̄̈́̏̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̛̛͎̤̞̥͕̲̪͈̣̘̯͇̹͉̖͉̥̭̗̤̭̗̖͔̲͈̺͇̠͉̬̗͔̫̠͓̖̭̣̺͓̜̭̮͎̱̻̫̘̹͈̺̩͔̺̫̹̺̖̻̦̥̲̻̳̲̜̖̥͉̭̣̲͎͙͇̫̯̹̹̘͇̳͓͍͖̳̣̗͖̰̫̬̱͍̰̼̦̭̯͕̗̦͙̣͔̲̹̜̩̫͓̗̳̣̼̥̹͍̥̘̥͇̮̼̰̣̙̤̻̦̙̭̜̲͎̭̬̠̙͎̳̝͎̪̥̰̰̗͙̘̠͈̼͕͍̻̞̝̰̩͗̎̈͊́̀̂̇͗̎̈́͌͐̓̈́́̒̂̀̃̔̈́̌̄̃̽̌̋̄̀̔̅͐̅̏͗̀̇̈̍̄̏̐̆̌͐͛̀́̈́̀͒̏͊́́̃͐̈̓̑̿̿͂̿̋̉͐̔̊̌̑̈̏̈̽̾͊͐̏̓͋̎̓͐̒̂͑̂͊̾͑͂͒̃̈́̎̈́̔͗̐̇̉̇͆̽͐̈́͐͆̓̽̈́͂̾̇̿́͂̃̓̊̿̂͒̂̀̀̂̎̋̀̿̾̓̒͌̍̏͆̓̔̋̒̀̒̏̈́̃̃͑͑̀͆̒̐͊̐̀̋̃̅͋̈́͂̉͆̎̈́͊̇͂͛̋́͌́̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅL̸̡̛̛̙̭̘͔͕͈̪͓͉͈̹̘̲̩͇̟͕̥̜̼̟̘̹͉̻̺̑̀́̾̈́̔̊̌̍̿̓̒̂̏̐͗̈̌̽̈̈́̓̍́̑́̈͛́͗̄̈̿̀͆̾̈́͗̅͑̋̒̓̅̂̐̒̔̿͋͂̎̀͒̿̆̈́͋͆͋̇͐̏̈́͌̈́͋́͂̂̎̃̾͑̉̓̍̐̿̐̈́́̎̍̓̄͌͑͆̑̈́̈́̆̓̿̆́̎̏̉̈́̈̈́̇̾̀͆̓̉̊̆̾̈́́͑̾̑̓̾̾̽̄͋̆̈͑̈́̅̔̈́̾͊̎̋̽͗̏̉̋̎̿̄͛̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅơ̵̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̼̫̙̜̺̙̳̲͉̰͔̬̙̦̱̫͙͖̟̹̩̹͎̫̥͎̮̪̘͖͖̜͈̘̦̣̙̬̳̘̪̠̳̱̦͓̟̮͙̣͔̻̤̘̗̩̫̤̟̺̥̣͙̻̖̞̼͙͉̦̘̰̘̯̞̤͒̊̐̔͛̋͋̊̈́̋̓̓̾̈́̇͋͐͆̎̂̏̒͂̆̉̈̋̏̈̀̾͑̓̾̉̑̍͂̉̂̓̒̽̃̈̊̊͆͗̏͆͑̋͌̔̈́̓͐͗̂̓̿̌̅̀͗͊͋́̽͆́̍̑͊͑̃́͌͒̏̔͑̌̇͊̀̅̋̔̍͂̏́̂̑̿̂̈́͒̏̔̊̈́̔͆̿̏̀́͂̿̈́̋̊̏̃͊͆͋́̒̈́̋̀̐̄͊́̅̊̅̔́̾̓͑̾̉́̐́̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̨̩̠̭̙̙̭̝̮͇̤̥͕̗̭̳̩̪̗̟̦͙͚̣͉͉̼͙͓̆̅̉͗̓̂̍͌͂̿͑̈́̈́̉̆̔̂̍̏͛͑͑̓̐̋͛͋̐̽̈̀̏͗̽̿̿̃͌̅̐̍̎͗͛̇̅̓͐̔̓͑̋̽͆̀͒̓̀̋͂̓̆́̈́̔̃̉́̀͆͒̆̂̓͂͛̅̐͊̈́̓͌̋̍͛̏̽͆́͐͊̿̇͌̾̓̅̂̈͐̄̆͆̔̌͐́̀͌̆̓̊̉͛̈́̊̏͑͌̀̃̽͂̆̽͂͆̐͌̀̃̃̉̍̋̅̌̄͊̚͘͘̚̚͝͠͝͠͝g̷̢̢̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̛̲̦̰̣̺͇̳̫̦̞̲̜͇͈̘̫̺͎̙͚̭̻͙̤̮̮̗̩͕̩̹̞̲̦̼͉͕͚̟̺̥̲̣̺̠̭̤̯̬̘̪̜̹̘͓̟̝̥͍͔̥̖̙͉̥͍̲͓̖̣̙̣̝̞͕̰̱͕̞̱͈͈̰̬̝̠̭̗̯͉̫̖͎̜̪̖̪̻̩̗̖̠̬͔̥̬̖̝͖̫̠̖͈̲̤͓̬̰̺̤͇̰̞̮̩͇̫̗͈̪͉͓̪͓̪̟̜̰͚͎̞͚͓͕͇̻̲̩͔͓̱̝͇̫̘͚͙͖̝̘͎͚̹̭̲̳͓̞̟̲̤͉̃̋̄̽̅̓͆́͗̎͛̉̓̈͒͐̀͌͊̂̔̿̓͂͛́̈́̎͊̅̄̐̂̂̅̀́̐̍̇̀̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̮̭̜̫̠̭̪̼̟͈̮͉̬̩̭̭͍͕̼̬̠͉̭͉̺̩̲̙̪̮̮͚̺̯̦̰̯͎̜̥̗̝̗̗̻̗̜͕̰͇͓͙͍̫͓̗͇̳̤̼͚͖͍̟̲̰̦̦̝̻̮̗̘̦̠͚͔͍̯̘̟̉͛̌́̍̂̈́̒̿̐̿̑̎̉̅͒̓̾͆̓̚̚͜ͅͅt̵̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̬͕̰͓̼̦̹̫̰͎̻̱̬̟͈̬͉͓̬̣̼͙̪̭̰̪̦̫̮̟̤̼̟̳̘͛̐̑͌̔̽̓͋̍̒́͑̿̓̾̎̔͑͋̅̍́͊̒̂̉͋̒̈́͋̆̄̍̎̾͒͒̑̓̓̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅį̵̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̦̺͙̰̺͖̠̝̥͖̫̮̼̝̲̙̦̦̼̲͈͈̩̮̭̭̺̮̼̹͙̗̘̙͚̹͈͉̫͖̰̲̟̗̮̻̝͖͍͉̮̝͈̙̣̤̟͚̹̹̤͙̻͖͕͎͕͇̭̜̳̯͚̹͓̗̜̣̹̙͎͈͈͖̗͓͍͈̱̼͖̖̳̝̗̯͕̮̘̫͎̮̖̟͙̭̝̥̻͍̳͈̞͍̹͖̱̳̦̳̫̲̠͓͉͍͍͙̺̱̬̭̙̺̺̤̼̣͇̰͍̘͇̘͈̩̟̭̩̼͈̤̠̺̣̽̀̈͌̔̃̍̀̉̿͊̑͆̂̈́̿̔͂̓̋̌̽̑̒̈̎̾̎̍̆͛̽̆̀̌̈́̇̅̐̍̒̇̏̿̐̃̋̓̄̀́͆̉͗̎̃́͒͑͗̎̊̽̅͛̒͒̓͐̓͆̅͌̂͊͒̇̆̂̆̋̓͒̄͊̊̀̃̑́̉́̃͑͑̔̾̀͒̐̊̃͐̅̀͋̊́̅͌̀͐̓͐̄͛̓̔̿̋̓̔͑͆̈͒̈̀̏̿͛̀̈́̔͒͛͆̊̍̐͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅm̸̛̛̯͓̜̻̞̃̽̔̀͌̎̔̔̾̌̈́͋̿̋͒̇̐͌̔̓͑͂̀̏͒̅́̀̉̔̓̀̀͌͋̋̐̀͌͋͌̃̎͌̽̄̐̇̍͌̿̓͐̏̌̋̽̈́̈́͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ȩ̸̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̛̣͉̫̗͍͈̗̞̪̖̤̲̘̯̬̝͖̟̬̝̭̼͇̻͙͔̖̪̰̺͈̯̩̺͈͉̠̹̫̭̗̗̹͓̱̹̜͙͇͈̞͉̞̳͓̘̣͖͈̣̹̘͈̭͎̝̯̭̩̣͍͙͇̙̖̞̖̹͚͚̘͈͓͖̟̘͕͉̻̥̲͓̗̝͎͙̮͓̙̬̟̮̭̥̝͔̘̫̣̜̫͔̰̲̞̩͉͈͔͖̹̺̹̫̗͇̖̺̪̩͚̪̪̗̥͚͔̦̹͚̘͎̫̩̞̣̪͕̹͉̤͕̫̪̹̘͇̺̞͚͖̈́̏͑͋̐̆̏͐̂̊̌̌̈͐́̉͐̀̽́̂̃̈́̇͐̔̈̀̀̔̃͐̍͆̎̔̀̈́̃̀̿̐͊̈́̋̐̃̽͊̈̾́̂̏̑̏̊̋̂̌̋̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̬̝͚͓̺̫͕̤̭̬͔̖̯͓̩̟̈́̅̅͑̓̍̎͋͗͗̿̄͌̒͌͆̌͑͋̏̑͊̈́̽̽̀̑̽̄͗̽̊̔͗͊̌̒̊͊̔̿̔̇̇̾̄͛̊͗͆̆̈͌̒́̇͋͋̄̇͂́͂̃̈́̄͗́̂̈̑̿̽̃̈̈̎̐̈́̀̋̂̈͛̓͗̅͐͒̌̌̂̏͂͂̉̓̾̄̔̈͋̏̄̃̅̒̅̂̾͊̓̎̔̎͑̾́̀̓̋̑͂͗͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̴̛̛̛͎̬͔̲̜͉̺̟͇͆̓͂̇͛͛̅̑̋͒̒̇̋̔͗̊̋̎̐͋͆̅̅͋͗̌̋̈́͑͂͂̽̄̓̄̍̽̈́͗͆̆̽͊͛͂̋̓̄͗́̋̆͛͂́̄͋̈̑͒̅̐̾̿̽́̋͐̐͆͆̆͛̍̀̾̐͊͒͗̔̒͊̂͑̈́̅͆̇̄̑̅͑̑͊́͊̅͒̈́̀̔̿̏́̿̈́̔͋̈́̈́̓̒͆͆̐͑̀̈͋̎́̄͛̅̄̃̈́̓̔̎̅̔̾̏̋̍́̐̈́́̒̔̊͌̈́̈́̒̽̈̌͐͐́̑͆̈̔̀͗̒̂̑̀͊̎̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ớ̸̛̭͇̩̒͗̋̑͗͒̈́͆͌̎̍͋͋͐̆̃͗͛͌̈́͋̎̈́̒̒̍͌͆̈̾̀̄͗̈́͒̓́̌̽̋̓̊̑̽͒̊̽̏̌̑̀̀̓̀̐̉̉̔̈́͑̉͒͌͂̈́̓̏͋̂̽͑͗̋͌́̀͊̑̿̈́̈́̾͋͌̈̀́̇͗̉̓͒̓̐̉̋̃̂́̈́̉̂͑̏̇̍̓̂̿̋̔͑͑͆̾̄̃̀͌̈̿̃̍̈́̈́͑́́̏͋͆̎̀͗̓̈́̎̅̓͌̅̏̎́̿͑́̓͋̃̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̧̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͈̰̼̻̖͍͉̮͚̜̫̞͕͉͉̤̘̩̻̟̥̜̝̭̠̦͈̠̫̭̠̭̠̗̖̮̮͉̰͈̱͔͎͕͍̗͉̞͖͖̹̤͖̯͎̲͎̙̻̝̟̭͉̠̥̫͎̱̖̘̘͙̭̳̜̣͍̬̻͍̩͎̲̯͓̣͈̦͓͍̙̳̠̬̹͙̳̦̙̤̠͙͕̲̟̤̩͚̺̬̹̻̹̱͖̤̹̏̂̅̀̿̈͊͛̽͋̏̅́̑͌̏̀͛̅̂̄̅̈́́̒̅̏̃͐̋͒̂̇̆̋̾̈́̃́̿͛̓̋̐̅͑̂̏̾̊̄̒͊̒̓̈́̑͆͒̀͐̈́̌́̌̈́̑̔̿̾͌̏̾̄͒̀́̈́̿̉̉̇͛̎̃̈́͆̃̉̔̑̍̽͆̂͗̿͐̍̇̅͂̓͆́̈́̈̈́̃͂͒̈͆͊̐̂͌͛̾̽̊͑̀͑͑̈́̂̈́́̂̐́̔͂͒̃͐͆̈́̿̏̈̾̈̂͂̈̀̏̈͊̐̎̐̄̍̀̐̒̀̊́̾̍̊̑̿̔͐̑̉̈́̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̥̞͖̘͎̣̼͖̼͈̳̳͉̥͖̫͔̭̞̻̪̟͔͕̫͚̹̹̜̘̗͚̭̼̪̟͕̭̮̭̪̪͈̫̙̩̩̩͉͖͈̳͇̳̠̳̦͓̝͕͕̣̺͓͈̟̝̟͕̲̤̠̤̤̜̣̱̱̠͖͍̠̱͕̘̣̱͓̝͓͚̜̪͚̺̜͍͙̖͍͚̭͎̥͇͖̭̲͖̞͕̻̲͍̖̦̥͓̪͇̹̟͍̘̤̦̹̬̗̯̗̟̞̪͎͚̮̜͕̯͚̪͔̲͍̲̝̰̮̲͚̗̩̄̇̂̉̀̂͋̑̌͗̐̐͊͌̈́̇̅̉̎̀̽́͌̆̆̇̏͋̍͑͂͂̍͋͋̆̎̽̈̑̽̃̊̆̔̇̈́͗͒́̈́̒̆͑̔̐̎̋̑̒͑͆̑̀̂́̐́̌̈́͑̾̈́̂͆͊̄̿͊́̿̇͋̉̆͊͌̌̀̒͌̊̐̈́͐̿̍͆͂̉͗̀̌̔̓͒͊͑̌͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅě̷̡̠̰̥͖̜̖͉̗̃̓̇͆͑̒̋̈́̓̿̓̊̽͌̇͒͑̈̅́̓͌̇̾̂́̔̈́̋̎̒̎̉̿̈́̊̈́̃͊̓͑͌̑̏̇̋̄͗͑́͋̏͌̍̇͊̐̓͐̈̓͊͋̒͛̋̄̎̒̊̏̍̒͌̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͠͝e̶̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̩͕̼͚͚͉̤̠͕̙̣̖͎̤̜̟̭̳̱̦͍̤͈̞͓̬̩͖̱͈͕̗̙̘̫͇̘̳͙̲̫̬̗̦̥͓̫̠͔͈̲͚̜̖͍̤͒͛͐̾̆̈́̑̎̎̿̈̈̍͛͊̾̐͊̏́̒͋̀͛͒͗͗͆̽̋̀̐̊͑̉͂̐̿̇͂́̾̀͒̊̓͆́̏̐̊̎̐̉͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝.̵̢̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̭͍͇̲̪̟̫̭̻̳͎̩̠͎̞̤̭̜͙̪͕͔̯̦̬̻̙̬͎͈̲̣̳̗̥̗͔͔̠̞̝̲͇͕̬̖͔̣̯̞̳̹̤͚̤͍̺̜̫͍̗̫̰̗̙̜͙̘͎̙̣͎͍̖̝̤̳̟̥̹̺̟͍̗͓̱͉̤͈̟̩̘̖͎̠̦̬̲̲̤̫͉̲̬̻͙͎̳̟̤͙̦̭̦͍̹̼̯̹̳̙̱͕̬͕̻͓̠͖̗̘͍̥̜̼͕͉͂͌́̂͋̊̈́̋́̌̅͒̃̇̿̉̓̾͆́̀̅̒̔̂́́̐̓̋̒̇̑͊͐͂͊͆̊̄̇̐͊̈́͋͒͂̆̓͌̈́̾̾̎̄͆̀̈̋̂̃̈́̀͗͗̀̏́̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ"̵̨̧̧̧̧͔̤͉̯̟͈̤̩͕̺̝̥̱̬̥̺͎̟̙̝͇͔͎̺̪̘̩̗̜͎͖̰̻̭̙̥̻̜̙͈̻̹̲̦̤͓̦̼͕͉͉̝̺̳͉͎͈̪̟̲̜̩̞̯̻̻͍̭͉͓̥͚̘̞̩̪͚̻͇͔̥͖̗̹̲̜͉̭̖͇̙̤̹̼͖̰̖̠̭̙̳͚͔̫̹̼͕͚̩̗̳̮̻̙̮̖̞̦̝͎̮̃̈̎̅̃͜͜ͅ ̴̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̛̗͉̳̰̣̮̪̲̬̱̹̙̫̙̰̼̤͓̳͉̼͎̭̰̘̗͚͎̳̯̭͚̮͕̩̻̻͕͎̺̤̳̰͈͕͍̫͈̺̥̲̙͇̖̝̥͎̼͙͖͎͎̝͇̟̤̰͚͉͉͈̤͙͙̭̣̮͓͔̝̭͍̩̦͍͇̖̭͖̞̦̺͉̲͉̂̈́̔̍̃̊̑̈̍͛̃̌̽̈̃͋͛͆̓̀́̑͂̉̀͌̓͐̈́̑̾̿͐̉͗̀̉̍͛̑͂̉͒͊̓̈́̾̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝  
̷̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̫͍̰̼̙̭̼̼̠̹̣̻̬͚̝̟͈̬͓͚̣͈͓͇̘̬̞̦̺̪͖̻̤̫̭͖̹͇̩̻̼̩̬̱͉̼̠̮̗̝̣͔͉̝̮͉͖̻̮̙̱̪̗͈̳̲̺̬͈̥̝̰̪̘͇̗̻̣̦̤͉͖̪͓̩̩͍̳̰͉̟͚̠͚̝͖̳͖̪͇̱̙̯͈̞̰̹̭͎̲̟̮̯̫̠̦͎͓͕͕̟̺͚͉̤͉̥̞͚̻͕̟̦͖̤̺̱͓̺̙͔̳̣͔̞̟̗̒́͂͌̓̈́̂͐́͊̆̈͒̐̋͒̃̐̔̐́̂̆̈̈́̈́̈́̾̀̑̌̐̒̃̍̈́̿̓̎̌̐̈̆͋͋͆͆͐̾̿̉̎̽̏̂̾͂̐̓̀̍̈́̆̀̂̂͑͋̂̓͆͂̎̊̓̿̋̓͋̋̏̒̈͗͒̆̃͑̈͋̓̅͆͆̈́̏́̀̀͂̋̀͑͛̀͊́̅͒̑͑͗̑̾͐̈́͐͒́̇́͐̎̈̅̉͗̒͐̓͂̽͑̾̔̂̃̋̐͛̌̿̆̑̆̀̀̂̎̽̃̂̇̈̉̀͊̐̄̾̃̐̽́̉̿͒͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ  
̵̨̛̛̛̛̞̙͉̝̬̜͇̩̫̼̭̜̜̼͓̬̥̆̆̎̎̾̇̀̇͗̂͗̇͑̽̓̐̅̽̾̎̽͗̉͒͊́͛́́̉̍̍̓̃̀̆̐͂̎͊̽̌̉͆͛̀̊̓͌̆̋̅͆̒͆͂̂̓̊͂̈́̅͐̒̋͋̉̃̈́͑̋͂̂̓̇̃̄̒́̈́̽̍̅̓̌͗̉́͒̎̆̾̓͐͋̀̊͂̀̊̿̓̌͌̈̒̆̓̂̀̾̈͂͊̊̍́̈̔̔͐̇̔͑́̅̓̉̉̅͋̇͐͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝"̸̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̥̻̲̗̭̹̙̳̣̼̖͓͙̘͈̜̙̠̘̟̭̺̜͚̝͈̭̘̘͇͚͚̪̲̞̰̪͕̤̦̭̘̩̤͈̭̹̙̩͚̦̣̰͈̘͎͚̙̼̜̪̗̞̺̟̳̼͚̙͈̪̝̪͉̼̫̭̘̦̪̲̠͖̤͎̜̩͍͓̥̲͚̥͙̰̲͖͚̬͈̻͎̥͍̳͈͖͙̗̜̝̝̺̙̖̻̝̰͈̣̳̥̜̱̽̎̓͐̉́͒̏̈́̾̆̀̔͛͂͌̈́̒̉̌͋̑̓̔̓͒̄̄̈́͂́̎́̉͂̈́͒͐̌̓̐̀̄̈̐͋͑͋̽̉̍̏̈́̓̈́̂̽̽̅̀̆͒̊̈́́̎͗́̓̈́̈́̐͒̀̈́̃̃̇͗̒́́͋͛̿̓̎̎̔̽̈̓̎͒̄̀̌̍̾͑̏̄͛̔͒̾̽͐̊̅́͋̊̒̆̋̏̋̐̍̃̅̾̑̔̇͑͆̆̓̿̿̔̓͑̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅY̵̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̜͎̥̟̲̻̹̳̗̬͚͖͚̜̯̦̲̬̫̙̝̮̭͕̹̙̟̼̳͔̰̜̗̬͇̗͓̟̱̼̝̝̘̻̩͉̭͛͛̆͛̌͒̋̈̃͐̎̒́̈́̽͑̀̓͆́͋̍͂́̀͋̽̆́̏̒̃̅̐̑̆̒̅̋̍̀̓͊̇̔̄̔̒̾̽̿̓̈́͌̏̓̽̀̽͋̆̎́̾̆͐̅̈́́͊̔͌̊͊̋͗̉̎͋̋̀͗̔̔̓͒̊͌͛̀̓̒̐̀̈́̀̌̅̀̇̎͌͒͆̆̎̈́̔̒̑̾̀̒͗̅̎͐͂͊́̌̊͛̂͛̉̅̒͑̀̆̐͊̉̓́̓̃̔̔̔͗͒̃̄̓́̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅợ̸̢̡̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̡̛̥͍̳̣̻͙͎̯̖̟̦̲͈̪͖̞̗̣͖̩̜͖͙̰͉͕̝̥̗̤͇̙̻͓̗͍̟̰̤̫̼̥̤̫̯̰͕̱̲̤̞̫͍͎̘̺̣̻̩͇͓̗̥̻͈̼̹̺̰̻͈̪̣̠̲̪̳̖͍̠̥̪̖̜̤͖̠̘̯̼̤̞̪̞̻͓̜͙̰̤̹̜͖̟͈̺͕̝̩̬̥̣͓̠̫͈̣̹̺̼͈̝̫͖͈̼̥̣̭͍̝̦̇̉̇̏̓͌̈́̂̈́͂̊͋͒̊̈́̽̑̂͆̍̓͐͌̋̀̇͐̈́̏̽̉̊̈́̓̔̌̔̈̃́̍͛̐͂͆́̃̑̒̀͐̊̆̄̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅų̶̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̧̰͓̗̘̬̗͉̠̘̖̹̝̩͈͕̝̗̲͓͇̹̫̘͙̼̱̪͖̰̭͕̠̲̖͕̝̻̙̟̲̳͙̤̣̭̼̹̥͍͙͎̳͓͉̪̺͇͚̣̠̱͍̩̬̯̩̖̻̭͇͓͎̼͉̗͓̳̣̠̥̗̯̳̰̦̞̭͎̟̫̺̠̘̜̬̼̬̜̜̤̠̙̳̥̥͚̗͈̜͚͔̳̋̆͂̍̍͋́̔͊͆͌̏̌̑̒̈́̈́̑̊̈̔̋͑̈̋̋̽̅̽̌̄͗̐̈͊̐̔͋͐̂̔̐̒̌͊͌̈̂̐̊̔̏͌̽̈̊͌͊̊̂̑̏̏̓̓̔͑̋̓̑̈́͌̌̓̓̀͆̋͒̊̃̓̐̌̅͋͒̄̈́͌̈́̓̀͛̂̏̅̽̄͋̽̋̏͆̆̀̀̓͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅ ̵̡̛͓̬̼̰̱͓͎̤͉͖͚͇͎̳̩̥̼̠͓̤̭̲̩͚̬̦̣̙͍͎̦͕͕̥̳̈́̅̉̿̑̀̿̾͜͜͝ͅͅs̷̢̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̫̭͍̳̻̬̱͚̱̘̩͓͈̤̘̥̺͕͕̥̼͎͕̫̲̣͓̲̟̜͎̲̳̘̮̞̥̠̗̙͚̪̜̠͍͚̹̰̣̹̩̟̦͍͙̹̫̠̝̩̫̀͌̎̀̄̐̅̓̋̈̽͐̊̍̓̆̈̐̀̊̀̈́̃̊͊̃̾̈́̔͒̀͐́̀̋́͑̌̒̈́͌̆̀͗̓̈́̊͌̈͋̉͋̇͋͒̊̍̾͛͋̅͒̈́͌̏̎̊̇̂͋̍͒͗̉͗̈͗͂̈̂͐̓̊̀̑́̏͂̎̑́̊̇͒̃̄̔̔̄̀̓̆̃͂͌̎̔͛̆̆̿̓̔̓̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅą̵̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̧̪̫̯̳̺̤̥͚̟̜̘͎̜̬͍̗̙̖̰̜̦̫̻̼̻͓̲̳̙̭̱̫̳͇͖̘͔͖͖̜̪̙͈̖̦̩͓̟̲͉̖͍̭̻̜̲̹̭̠̗̪͕͍̳̭̮͓̘̰̟̥̘̦̮̯̪̪̩͕͕͇̗̻̣̱̺͇̲͚̙͉̜̳̞͎̫̺̺͓̖͓̺̳̞͈̹̫̩̬̰͇̯̐͛͊̄͒͆̉̄͂́͗̀̉̍͛͗̀̒͗͗̀̊̋͑͂̽̿͐̅͂͆͌̑̋̈́̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅw̴̢̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̝̝̥͎͖̝̲͉̲̻͎̹̗̘̝̭̖͓͔͙̥̠͖̠͚͖̣͚͎̬̗̠̰͓̪͈̻̼̬͕̥̥͕̮̙͇̬̬͎̲͍͈͍̮̫̙̘̠̦͎̜̞̯̬͙͙͚̙͖̤͓̭͖̮̖̦͕͇͎̥̠͔͇͕̫̥̰̤͇̣̤̘̝̟͎͉͖͔̭͔͕̬͈͔̮͎̺͎̹͙̹̠̦̘̭̺̫͕̭̲̱̲͇̗͖̖͖̞͇͔̤̲̘͓͚̠͇̤͖̟̗̼̙̳̮̫̯̫̗̮̞̺͎̻̘͔̦͙͔̩̝͙̤̥̺͇̰͇̑͆̈̏͗̊̊̂͒̍̔̓̒̾͛͑͐̅́̑͊͊͗͐͗͆̉̆̽̈̀́̃͗̎͆̐́̑́̒͂̆͑͑̇̂̆̍̏̀͛̔̑̄̽̽͗̃̄͑̾̈́́͗̐̂̄͛̓̄͒̌̄́͊͋̅͗͗̀̋̋̊͂͂̄̊̍̏́̽̋̐̋͛͒̈̈͂͂̓̄͑́̈́̈́͂̏̍͑̓̊͌̂͂̆̊̂̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̛̣͕̮̭̜̫͎̳̗̙̞̪͈̝̤̫̝̝͉̩̠̲̤͇̻̠͇̼͔͓̹͔̯͙̲̫̳͖̙̥̼͉͇̦̬̪̰͚̫̠͈͈̳̣̜͉̫͓̜̯͕͇͇͓͍̳̗͇̺̫̼͈̫͓̺̯̘̮̠̬͉̳̦̹͔̲̺̩̳̻͚̦̠̩͎̖̜̳͓̹̪͔̙͎͚͕̩̖̣̮̩̾́̅̎̎̂̅͆̀̍̃͐́͊̅͌͒͐̽̿̀͛͋̔͋̽̿̌̉̒͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̨̧̡̛̛͇̥̱̭̩̜̻̣̤̹̦͍̰̜͈̥̞̲̲̱̝͚̥͎͓̝̘̝̣̬̝̰͕̭̞̺̱̘͍͉̪͉̠͔̰̹̼̮̟͍̍̐̀̈́̂͂̌͆̿͋̔̅͗̇͋̆͒̆͗̏̿͆͒̽͑̈́̽̃͒̅̈́̐̈̂͒͋͋̋̄̏̈́̾̆̏̊̔́̓̃̀̓́̌̀̆͗̀̓͋͑̊̆̇̇͊̈̉̏̇̆͋̄̊̒͊̃́͐̍̏͂̊̉͐͗̅͒̂̏̇̓̐̒̏̌̀̔̋̉̿̈́̿̂̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅę̷̡̧̢̢̬̣̪͇͇͉̟̝̠͚̖̦̣̹̙͍̱͇͇͎̠̻̞̜̠̳̺͚̫̫̫̿͛̾͐̑̈́̋̈̄͛́̇̋̄̈́͐͊̃̄͛͋̈́̀̎̇̔̇̈́͌̓̃̅̈́͑͛͂͋̉̎̉̓̆͂̌͒́̐͗́̃̆̊̈́̂͑̄̉̿̒̈́̎͆̅̅͛̀̀̊̑̈́̃̔̽͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̨̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̦̰͇͎̯̪͈̝̞͚̝͚̰̗̞͖̞͇̭͉̥̬̭͙̙̖̮̠͍̫͇̰̟͈͍̮̰̼̦͈͍̜̥̯̬̭̳̞̻̥̝̩͇͚̗͎̲̟͖̗͓̯̘̩̯̣̗̲͕̫͖͍̥̟̗͓̝͎͎͎̯̺͖͇͇͓̟͈̰̹̺͕̻͔͚̺͉̝͙̦͕̯̬̺͇̳̥͎̠̘̥͉̩̮͚̯̘̾͌̆̋̅̏͐̎̀͑̌̀͊͊̊́̿͊̈́̀͆̀̾̓̎̓̏̓́̑̈́͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ơ̶̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̤͔͔̠̻̫̹̤͎̫̬͓̫̩̞̝̼̬̗̻͙͓̖͙͓̠̝̬̳̰̬̳̖͓̦̗̯̤̘̤̙̠̫̘͔̬̻͉͍̫̺̻̻̙̱̫̺̣̞̝͕̯̘̝͔͖̝̥͙̳̳̬̱͔̠̲̘̖̰̩̻̳̼͓̅̃̍̈́͊̍̀̄͊̊̃̎̃̾̑̅̾̅̀́̏̅̊̔̂̿̀̉́̐̇̊̀̐̍̈́́͑͋͊̓͆͊̄́̈̅͒̈́̔̑́̔͆̽̃́̋̑̈̈́̃̃̏̌̎̀̓͋̂̈́̄̊̃̂̉̎͌͌̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅņ̷̧̨̨̨̢̨̡̞͇͕̬͚̫̻͓̰̬̗͉̩̻̜̤͓͚̬͍̭͎̲̠̹̥̞̬̯͇̥͎̯̯̱͔͕̹̜͈͓̺̮̞͕̙̟̤̹̭̰̝͉̖̳̊̌͊̽͛̒͌̀̄͗̀̀̇̑͋̌̂̾̍̈̅̀̑̐̒̂̈͋͐͊̌́̎̅̌̋͐́̂͒͂̀̾̌̏̍̑͆̄̂̉́̈́̇̈́͛̇̋̃̓̉͛̂̄̀̆͑͒̍̓̆͋͒͒̇̈́̅͆̌̋̊̀̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅl̸̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̙͈̘̜̤̮͓̰͇̗̮̳̯̩͈̺̟̖͖͚̺͈̰͙̩̣̝̹͕̜̺͖̱̦̜̣͍̬̦̜̱͕̱͕͚͉͎̤͓͚͙̗̦̗͉̥̝͔͓̬̤̜͍̘̲̭͎̗͕̼̞̯̦̼̫̜̝̳̥̖͍̠̥̬̜͔̱̰̫͍͚̰̤͔͈̳̫̺͖̘̱̩͎̹͚̤̯̭̰̟̟͉̗̘̙̼̬̲̖̗͖̹͕̲̩͖͕̠̫͇̬̺͖͕̜̺̦̼̞͇͎̜͕̘̙̱̟̱̺̥̯̻͇̺̟̣̼̯̙͚͖̩͈̣͖͇̟̭͔͚̺̹̬̖̼͍͓̜̠̥͙̜̠̬̈́̔̒̈́̄͌̓̔́̊͋̀͌̈́̔̄̆͐̇͌̈́́͑́̅̋̌͒͋̿̑̏̽̋̍͊̽̀̉͐̐̈̔͑̃̎̈́͗̿̆͌̂̃̒̒̆̿̇͂̎̐̾̓̓͗̏̈́̃̾͛̆̂̀̀̅̌͗͑̈́̍̑̄̀́̃͂͋̋̂̐̿̋͌̇̽̒̂̏͊̍͊̈́̽̓̉͆̐̃̉͌̔̅̌͆̽̃̿̇͑̈́́̉͑̂̍̈́̓̂̔̈́͗̉̽̉̓̇̿̀̋̆̃̈̂̾͊̇̐̽̌͆͗̓̄̂̊͛̽́͛̉̈́͑͌͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅÿ̶̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̡͎̣̼̺̪̘̮͍͖̬̤̭̖̬̠͈̟̖̮̙̫̻̗̣̬̟͇͕̞̗̦̪̝͚̼͖̪̱͙̗̬͍͓̖̤͈̼͙͖̮̼̖̠͓͈͍͚͚͙̻̭̥̼̻̥̤̪̹͚̫̻͉̦̝̺͉̮̘̺̱̰͓͕̰̖̼͙͚̺͎̫̳̝̖͎̝̟̜͍̟̦̬͉͈̟̣̩̺̣̼̯̝̼̗̼̬̫̗̞͚̦̟͙͖̱̯̦̳̣̜̤͔̞̪̝̞̮̗̮̯̦̪̼̻͕̹̖́́̉̈́̈́́̈́̀̿̀̎̍̿̽̈̽́͗̍̅̄̽̏͒́̅̋̾̍̑̈́̓́͗̑̒̀̈́͆́͆̏̑̆̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̛̛̭͈̮̪͙͇̮̤͍̰̥̟̜̜͕̃̒̍͆̓̓̍͒̉͑̔͂̔̊̐́͒͆͂̓̑̉̑̊̍̄͒̔͗͐̌̓̂̌̌͛́̈́̾̈́̈́̋̆̑̇̈́͐̏̆̆̌͒̀̏͗̈̎̉̎̒͊͊̑̓̎̓̄̊̎͂͋͐̾̑͊̈̂̅̍̃͌͐̾̓͌͑̋̓̂͋̈́̒͆̇͆́̆́̃́̅̾̀̓͆͂͋͋͆̌̑̿̈́̉͗̋̆̓͌̃̄́̽͊͐͗́͐͗̌̈̋̊̈́͌̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝y̶̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̖̖̱̥̰͈͔͓̻͈͕̟͍̯͍̲̹̦̘̩̗̣͚̭̝͍̗̬͔̩̹̩̼̖̭͙̜͚̹͚̭͈͎̗̯̹͙͓͇̠̘̜̲̻̮͉̹̯̗͍͕̘͕͉̱̭̺͍̮͈͙̩̟͈̠̞͉̦͚̬͈̩͍̖͎̟̱̭̥̯͙̳̲̜͖̪̓̒̆͐̓̓͛̽̎̌͒̈́̈͒̃̉̾͌̑̊̒̂̏͆͌͊͐̌͆̑̏̏͐̌̔͒̇̑̀̏̒̇͗͌͗͂̄̃̑͐́̅̑͒̿̒̎́̅́̍̔̋̋̍͋͆̓̏̈́̍̏͛́̊͑͋̓̏̓͆͐̎̋̍̓͗̔̔̄͗͋̎̈̄̓̽́͐͊̃̌̀̓͊͊͂̂͋͌̑̋̔̉̽̄̏̂̔̐̑̊̊̈́̎̽̓̋̅͆̍͒̄̉̅͂̎͒̌͌̓̇̈́̈̋̇̀̑̇̑͒͆̈́̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅẽ̵̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̛̻͓̞͇̹͎̦̝̜̜̩͓͍̟̩̱̘͓̗͙̖̯̣͇͙̘͙̤̥̺͔̤̲̤̥͈̦̗͈̫̺̞̮͍͍̺̩͕̜̥͍̥̝̥͈̤͍̯̝̙͔̬̮̖̳̖̮͎̠͚̝̲͎͔͔̦̬̬̫̭̰̰̗̭̮̩̗̞̘̲̫͇͓̪̝̤̝͖̼͕͕̹͙̖͉͕͈͚͖̿̐̒̄̄̔͛́̐̈́͌͐̇͗͊̾͆̈́̑̊̍̊̋̃̀̍̎̐̈́̏͆̔̅̇͊̈̊̆̊̑͑͒͆͗͗͗̆͂̏̉͛̄̌̅͂̔̽͑͌͗̎̉̒̌́̎̌̈́̃̉̇̈́̏̄̀̈́̊̂̾̌̒̽͊̏̿̌̈͂͑͛͂̈̍͒̈́̓̃̊̅͗̉̊̓̓̉̈͛̿́̄̇̈́͂͌̽͐̃͐̈́̈́͛̃́͛́̅͛͛̀͐̆̈́̃́͊̽͆͛̋͑̉̃̿͋̒͒͑́̃̉̓͒̍̀̌͑͂̏̏̄̿͗̾̑̋́̑͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̷̨̧̧̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̬̯̘̬͙͚̥̹̺̫̤̝̤̳̤̩̞͈̖͇͖̤̯̺̹̺̭̲͉̟̜̱̪͇͙̱̬͉͚̖̤̖̯͙̻̞̳͇͔̣̹̯̲̞̥̳̺͕̝̬͙̩͓͓̖̤͓̖̥͈̪̠̳̯͔̹͇͉̻̟̠̥̜̻̜̘̱̟̮̗̪̥͕̪̭̮̣̥̹̫͈̱̥̯̬̟̤̘̘̠̤͉͇̻̖̙͚͚̹͙̮̮̲̹̪͍̗͍̣͈͓̥̹̗͇̦̰̩̗̭̙̺̰͖̬̖͖̺̩͔̞͜͜͜͠ͅͅt̵̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̛̛̛͙͙͓̖͖̣̫̖̖̥̼̙͉̗̗͙̜̘̦̜͔͓͔̫͕̪̻̠̻̩̰̺̦̤̙͎̰͓̙̼̞̭̬̳̘̳͕͔̘̹͙͉̠̥͈̟̲̦̗̮̻͎̻̞̳͙̘̯͉͉͎͎̰͉̖̻̦͔̫̬̜̞͖̩͙͈̼͖̻̝̤͚̦̬̬̲̲̣̮͒̋͗̓̐̏̔̅̆̈́͗́̓̊̉͆̆̈̍̔͛̓̓͊̊̽͌͒̔̃̐̒͑̎̂̉̆̈́̆́̇́̎̋͂͗̉̋̂̅͂̎̇́́͐̒̈͋̄̊̽̐̍̉͛͆̓́̐̉̾̊̅͆̓͗̿̆́̔͆̽̈́̆̌̈́͆͗̌̽͛͆̈̇͑̎͐͐́̓̈̈́̅̍̈́̀͆̓̈́̋̈̆̉̊̍̍̉̒̈́̍̒̎̄̋̄̂́̎̂̉̋̿̈́͛̏̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅę̵̨̡̢̛̛̛̙̼̘̥̟̱͍̦̥̩͇̙̹̼̙̞̹̻͈͕͙̖̭̩̹̞̟͇͕̟̭̤̦̜̗͍̳̫̼͇̤̹̺̫̹̳͖̙̯̬͉̪͔̲͍̗͉̜̹̪͓̲̒̒̌̽̈́͆̇̅́̃̊̾͋̐̎̂͋̉̎̎̓̀̾̑͗͊̈́̄̏͐̄̒̌̓̈́̀̐̈́͌̅̏̃̀́̀̾̂̊̈́̒̉̎̇̊̈́́̏̈́̑͋̋̓̀̊̅͐̊̏͛̈́̔͌́̈̅͌̈̑́̈́̄͐̋͑̔͑̑́̒͆̓͗̑̇̈́̀̊͒̐̇̈́͌͂͐̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅṟ̵̨̢̨̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̻͉̝̝̜̯͈̣̘͙͔͎̗̦̤͈̟̲̭͉͎͍̪̼͈͇͙̤͓̩̬͚͙͕̜̝͚̭̯̦̖̠͍̥̮̳̲̘̝̥͙͎̺̭͚̗̟͚͔͈̪̩̜̠͈̣̣̱͓̦̟̟͈̠̋̀̏͑̉͒̀͒̃̈͑͐̽̾͆̈́̌͋̅̌́̋͒̒̽̒̐̽͗̆̾̊̅͐̒̀̏͑̒́́̆͌̌̿͐̇͊̈̔͂̃̊͋̐̌͐͆͐̓̓̀͂̉̽́͒͑́̈́̈́͛́̎̃͌̅̍̂̃̆̾̔̓͆́̓̐̀̏̌̈́̄͊̅̏͌̏́́͛́̾͂̒̎̌̑̃͆̀͛̃͊̅̈́͋͒͋̒̾̀̈́͊̉̾͗͌̎͊͋̈́́̈́̎͂̆͌̄́͗̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠d̵̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̛͉̘͓̥̭̹͍̠͔͉̣͙͈̮͉̗͍̥̗͚̣̲̙̙̹̫̼͚̰̩͚̳͉͍͙̯̼̘̳̳͍͈̞͚̻̠̠̖͓̖͙͓̫̺̬̙̯̱̺̬͙̱̞̭͈̼͉͍̥̥̳̝̱̝͎͓̝̤͙̮̖̰̮̪͕̰̦̙̲̮͔͈͕̱̹̦̝̻͇͕̫̮̥̮̜̭̜͕̝̥̰̺̟̖̥̪͍͓̣͚̼̪̦̫͙͈͇̹̤͇̯̩̘̝̠̦̘̭̜̾́̾́͛̈́̇̄̒̐̀̏̐̐̐͛̈́̋͒̀̄́̐̅́̄̎̐̂̏̽̌̓̄̏̅͒͊͌̈̽̋̑͒̈̾͊̍̋̾͛̑̈́̇͑͆̂̾͐̽̎̎̍́̉͛̅͛͂̐̀̽͌̈̍̈́͆̊̅͐͂̆͛̍̌̆͂̽́͐͆͌͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅả̵̧̢̢̢̨̡̛͕͓̪̳͔͔̤̲̟̟͚̘̞̙̙̩̩̫̤͇̖͉͈̬̯̺̣̮͇͍͖̻͉̳̰͕͎̥̳͓̹͎͈̰̣̰̮̲͇̳͕̬̫̠̺̫̑͒̊̅̈̾̿͆̑͐́̅̐̅̌̃̾̀̏͋̉̈̉̉̃́̆̑͘͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅỵ̴̧̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̛̪̯̖̩͎̻͔̺̟͖̗̗̯͚̹͍̠̰̪̩̖̪̩̹̬̠̘̞̜̱̝̻̰̯̖̱̥̰͔̳͕̜͉͓͎̰̟̟͇̭̮̪͈̹̰̼̝̘̪̟͇͈̠̘̰͎̞͕͈͎̭͙̣̭͓̜̰̫̥͔̲̪̮̟̼̼̻̦̠̭̦̠͍͉̘̦̤͚̪̙͖͍̺͚͎̱̺͉̥̫͍̭̻̲̤̹͕͖̩̭͎̪̜̤̹͙̤̞̩̺͔̮̬͉̲͖͈̼̗͓̩̺͚̩̘͉͋̍̅̅̔̆̿̀̌̎̀̏̈̒̂̏̀͗͗̑̂͊̏̒͒̐̃̂̎͒͊̉̍̐̈́̀̉̽̊̋́͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ,̷̢̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̛͉̬̬͎̩͈̱͚͉͚͕̥̗̝͔͙̠̯̩̩̬͎̻̱͈̳̜͓̱̘̳͙̯͇̩̟̺̮̰͕̞̳̳̤͈̯͔̲̦̬͙̗̯͎̙̗̲͙̗̥͎̞̻̼̣̠̥͎̲̘͕̝̳͉̥̻̮͔̫̖̱̩͔͇̩̤̲͓̝͇͓͈̲̭̭̱̤̱̲̯̮̝̥͙̀̈́̈̈́̂́̃̂̃̈́̅̔̿͊̃̌̈̓͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̝͓̰̬͓͕̞̘̫̯̤̖̰̼̦̯̖̰̖̝̭̝͎̗̫̩̰̙̜̯̫͉̳̣̲̱̘͈̹̪̯̟̤̩̼̖̟̱̰̩̬̭̖̭̥̘̘̰̜̲͉̤̮̬̩̞͈͇̗̜̬͉̦̤͎̬̘̤̫̖̳̗̳̭̫͓̞͕̎́̈́̅͆̂́̃̀̉͌́̈̈́̆̒̋̈́́͒́̍̈́͑́̿̌̅́̈́̎̏̒̾̋͋̃̊͒͂̾̆͑̓́͊̐̓̊̈́̈́̒̄̾̀̍̉̃͑͑͒̋̈́̉̂̅͌͌̇͂̏̊̔͊͒͑͐̊͐͗̽́͛̀̓̌͗͒̌̐̉̐̾̀̐̑̏̂̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅŗ̶̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̯̮̦͕̩͉̪̺̗̬̦̻͍͚͔̟̳̟͉͍̥͕̗̟̖̖̞̱̝͚̗̪͉̩͕͚͚͇̮͎̪͇̲͈͎̟̞̖̠̭͍͙̠͈̜͎̜̲̪̲̠̺͍̹̝̬͔̫͎̝̰̲̝̠͚̗̦̗̝̩̝̗̘͖͉̻̣̫̭̗̭̥̲̳͖̗̝̦͖̥̹̫̼̦̞̥̥͍͎͕̻̪͉̯̫̱̟̗͚̩̺͉̂̒̌̌̿̈̄̑̅͛̈́̅̎̋͑͊̓̿͒͂̋͋͛̑̈́̆́̉̐̓̽̆͂͂̔͑͗̒͑̓͌̎̃̅̀̏͂̾̅̽̈̀̃̅̒̈́̈͊͒͆̿̂͆͐́̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̜͇̬̭̤̞͚͉͍͖̱̤̪̰̻̪̣̼̗̲̗̖͇͍̼͍̫̪̯̮̣̥̟͙̗͖̘͕̗͇̭̫̺͚̬͔̯͉̤̞̲̭̣̦̯̹̤͕̗̫̠̺̻͓̻̳͍͈̭̤̦͔̝̦͇̼̱̹̰̥̝̬̘͉̝̫̰̺͓̝̗̝̹͇̩̣̱̘͈̹̪̻̤̦͈̘̪̫̠̝̼͕͈͔̼͖̖͙̟̼̳̺͉̝͕̻͚̼͔͎͎͍͍̞͙̲͓̫̔̌͊́̽̆̑̅̍͑͋̎̑̅̆̑́͛̅͐̊̄̀̉͒͗̈́̏̈́̑̎͂͆̈́̌̀̈́̂̊̑̄͐͗͗̀̌̃̂̀́̓̂̇̂̀͐̄͛̏̍̿̽̍̇͊̀̃̉̽̿͗̽̾̄̾̊̋̽̈́̋̈̉̔̈̒̆͛̒̈̈̀̆̀͆̇̓̒̐̉̽̀̌̀̓̏̀̽̏̃͗̒̈́̅͆̎̂͑̊̃̐̽̋̂͒͂̀̄́̈́̓̇̉̌̓̑̋̄̏̾͊̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͇̬͉͖̙̩̞̥̣͉̺͎͈̰͍͉̞̱̜̖̥͇͆̌̾͑̽͌̑̿̓͐̃̍̑́̒̀̀͆͆̇̂̽̉̒̆͂̓͂̊́̀͒͂̂̓̽͐̎͐͛̀̈́̐̓̿͐̓̇͛͒͊͑̾̀͌̈́̀͌̄̌͋̔̓̈́̅̇̇̈́̋̏́̂͗̉̅̒̾̓͑͊̓̒͊̈̑̍͆͗̐̇̑̍̈́̌͒̽͂̍͂̆̄͗̉̋̉̍̍̒̂̑̅͑̽͂͋̍̔̀̇̓̈́̽̍͊̑͊͛͗̂͐̔̅̀̀̋̈̿͗̆̍͐̔̉́͐̓̍̃̏̉̈́͒͂̀̇̊͐̐̓͋̎͂́̐̀̆̔̉̒̋̿͗̎̅̇̓̓͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ė̷̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̢̖̭̲̟͙̺͎̞̳̗̫̰̬̭͇͔̠̠͙̭̘̯̗͍̗̞̟͔̙̹͔̰̱͙͓̜̝̯̞̖̪͈̮̹̪̤͖̞̣̼̱̺͇͙͉̙̪̙̦̻̤̱̲͙̦̣̩̖̱̜̘͇̤͚̩͓̰̪͉̣̖̹͍̦̭̩͎̩̟̯̱̮͍̜͇̲̠̤̬̫̜̻̭͓̞̖̜͙̯̣̙͕͈̬̯̤̣̭̭̱̣͖̟̥̣̥̠̓̎̓͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅm̴̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̗̦̳̞͙̺̮̤̩̝̻͓̘̠̥̯͇̹̣̻̫̥̲̝̩͕͖̥̞̼̘̖̤̪͓̲̬͓͇͚̺̰̥̭̘̱͙͇͉͚̫̝̺̥̳͎̯͓̝̲̲̪͕̖͚̫̮̯͕̺̞̦͕͔͙̦̮͕̣̬̞̙̋̾͆͑̈́̓̾͊̌̊̋͂̈́̔͗͊́͋͒̽͐̽̌̈́̀̏͑̃̔̀̐̈́̊̈́̔͊̾̄̀̀̏͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠b̶̨̢̖͙͇̖̳̱̞̥͍̣̥̥̤̞̫̻̦̬͓̻̣̰̹̣̟͖̙̹̣͉̺̘̽͛̈́̿̾͊̉̀̽̓̌́͐̐̚͘̕͜͝͝ͅͅë̴̡̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̻̺̝̘̲͈̦̠͓͓̱͉̝̖͔̻̞̯͖͚̞̘̪͙͉̰̰̥̲̤͔̻̥̫̭͈̗͍̠̹̣̳̫̭̤̲͇̣̻̙̳̟͚̜͚̦͚̻̖̭͕͍̫̟̲̝̦̮̯̹̪͎̼͖̩̝̭̞̣̳̱͔͖͓͎̯̦͔̪̩̪̗̙̲͎̥͓̩͕͙̮̬̠̟͎̯̜̼̮̪̝̣͍̝̜͔͓̻̙͇̭̩͍̩̝̮̪͉̳̮̞̖͍̹̦̯̹͍̱̙̗͍̫͕͎̹̱̯̳̗͕̪̥͓̙̮̦͉̯̱̖̙̩̹̯̙͇̬́͗͐͛̂̏̈́͋́̈́̎̉͊́̓́͒̄̄͒̓̋͆̓̆̒͛́͊͗́͛̽̐̎̂̏̑̄͊͋͂͋͋̊̒͑́̓̅̅̇̀̅̔̿̇̈̀̉̐̀̆͗̽̈͋̎̀̓̂̈̆̏̉̾͑̇͆̇̐͋̒͑̿͛́͂̿̓͗̎͗̐́́̎̐̃͛̔̿͊̄̈́́͂̾͆̈́̃͑͒͋̽̋̑́̈́̃͂̅̅͂̏͒̋͐̄͊͑̋̋̀̆̅̽͊̄̀̍̄͊̓́͋̉̔̏̆̆͆͋́̓̒̃̈̂̆͑͒̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅŗ̵̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̫͍͚̮͚͚͓̙͓͍̰̹̣̖̣̖̮̝̺̪͈̩̭͓̹͙̭͔͖̗̣̺͓̼̥̠̖͙͙̘̪̦̘̠̝̩̲͎̭̳̖͍͖̤̜̪̣̳͕̗̘̣͖̹̼͍͔̲̮̹͚̺̜͎̖͔͈̣̤̝̩̥̣̳̤̤̪̣̪͙̣̠̝̮̘͓̱͚̥͈̥͖̦͔̜̱̥̹̲͎͖̮͙̙͉̖̫͎͍̭̩̣͔͚͔̱̞͇̲͉͙̮̩͇̠͎͓̖͇̲͓̫̘̬̝̪͓̠͚͎͉͖̦̳͇̱̬̥̯̠̮͕̘̫̦̮̦͔̩̠̹̬͙̖̝͎͙̖̝̫̹͇̍̃̔̿̃͌̍͑̂̈́̓̐̆͆̓͐̑́̒̔͐͑̾̃́̅̋̉͊͆̎͊͗̃̊̂̏̅̈̊̎̀͗̃̈́͐͋̂̍̇̇̃̑́̄̀̒̉̒̌̃̋͂̈̏͋̂̓̈͊̈́̃͋̓̋͂̀̿̇̒͂͋̑̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ?̴̡̢̢̛̛͓̼̖̲̯̱̯̗͈̼̟͍̻̯̘̘̣͓̣̟̜͐͊̍̄͑̒̅͗̋̿͋̎͗͆̾̈́̋̈́͒̾̈́̽̋͆̉̓̃̾̑̊͛͛̔͒͛̈́́̍͊̊́̓̽̎̕̚͘̚̕͜͝ͅ"̵̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̙̠̤̹͔̻̣̱͎̜̤͓͙̮͔͍͙͚̤̬̮̪̲͉̦̘͉͓̬̩̼̟̬̖͍̳͍̳̦̜̘̦̘̣̲̭̮̱̼͍̭̥̲͈̣̖̖̺̣̥͉̹̼̻̲͖͍̮͕̩̬̲̜͉͔̪͙̞̰̮͖̘͕̱͎͉̬̝̯͉̱̳͕̠͈̻͎̹̜̹͙͖͙͚̗͚̝̘̝̩̮͍̪͙̞̫̬̠̹̼̪͕͓͖̣̗̫̹͍̠͎̭͚̞̩͚̹̼̱̫̫̜͇͓̤͔̜͍̭̲̜̪̱̩̼͔̫̹̮̼̹͙͂̈́̅̑́͋͒̌͌̊̂̏̎͂̇̓̒̇̂͗̈́̽̿̓̐͌̔̀̇̆́́̌͑̎̅͗̒̈́͊̈́͂̄̈́̋̎͆̂̈̂͆̐́͑̍̄̀̏́̽̉̽͑͗͊͂̂̋̌́̊͌͗́̈́̒͂̊͆̀͒̽̂̃͌͑̽̏̈́͒̄͒̋̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̝̪̮̹̺͔̤̪͇̯̜̤̇͛̓͗͆͊̆͒̑͑̊̽̾̇͐̃̾̊̆̈͆̅̓̀̿̎͆͂͌̌̽͌̿͐̈́̊̎̒̍͌͗͗̋̆͌͊̏̃͛͑͆̊̈͋̒̉̎͌͛̆̂̒̆̈̅̽́͋̔́͒̀̀̆͗͆̐̿̿̓͋̿̈́̾̕͘̚͘͠͝͠͠͠͝  
̷̡̛̖̺̝̞̼̣̈́̉͊̽̌̂͊̀̽̀͒̓̌̒̉̓̀͂́̋͂͒͆́́͑́̂̀̈́̽̏̈́̈́̈̿͒͒̎̎̔͒̆̈́̉͒̈́̅̇̂̂͐̓̽̿̅̃͛̿̈́̾̉͑͗͂̐̌́̎̌̎̊̈́͊̈́̀̾͋͂͑͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͝͠͠  
̶̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̼͓͍͇̘̘̜̗͚̦͚̜̠̮̤̝͕̘̦̰̜̙͔͎͚̳̤͔̮̲̟͇̹̠̝͉̠̳̱̠̪̠̖̬͈̰̗̞̱̜̻̮̦̭̟̻͔̮̦̼̯͎̰̳͕̝̙̬͚̪̝͚͕̞̱̝͇̲̜̬̪̠͓̗̣̞̩̹̩̭͔̺͎͙̲̗̠̲̙̗̩̹̯͔͈͔̫͚̥̗̟̻̞̳̩̳̗̞͇̰̝͙̼̗͓̦̫͔̫͈̠̬͙͉̜͚̻̳͓͈̲̲̣͛̾̔͗́̇̍͆̎̋̍̃̍̄͂͗͛̿̏̋́̇͋̎̂͑͗̈̀͊́̈́̽̓̐͋͗̎̌̑̾̌̔͂̌̇̔̾͊͗̇̈́̀̅́̎̇́̀͌̈́́͒͒̇̄̄͐͂̓́̿͂̂̈́̍̾̈́̈́͆͂͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̠̲̪͇͚̥͕͎̠̝̪̭̯͎̺̻̭̮͉͖̳̬͍̹̰̩̲̖̠̝͉͉̪͎̱̦̭̮̦̱̩̰̥̜̜̜͖͔̖̦̗̤̟̤̦̳̦̲̜̣̘͚͙̝̦̯̝̬͕̖̣̲͇̳̠̺̪̝̪͑͆͌̑̿̅̈̑̑̋̅͌̎͛̐̂̎̾̅̀̋̈̍́̐̀̓̄͑̃́́̍̎̐̊́̎͂̈́̀̋̉̔͌́̿̓̍́̏̔͐̓͊̃̅͗̉͌́͋̉̑̿̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅN̸̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̡͖̗̻̮̳͓̯̟̮̪̱̮̬͉̣̬̪̬̻̣̱̭̰̗̻̗͖̺̻̖̰̳͍͖̤̼̪̫͎̳̩̬̝͔͇̰̻̯̙͙̠̞̺̦̦͚̩͓͎̦̩̤̯̪͇̻̫͇̮̬̹̺̫͙̯͍̝͖͈̰͉̪̰̱̤̜̝̻͕̟͔͖̟̳̲̰̭̳̩̭̤͇̤͖̱̯̦͔̻̦̈́͆͐̍̈́̿̍̓̈́͂͂̈̈́̄͆̇̐̒̉̇̃͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͉͖̹͇̣͖͓̮̳͉̞̘̠̖͚͈͓̦̪̹͕͕̝̼̜͍͙̖̭͕̻̜̰̤̱̦̙͙͈̣̺̞͍̣̭̙̹͈̭̦͖̣̱̤̼̣̜̪̠̘̱̼͇͍̻̗̫̻̱̠̭̩͓͔̭̗̹̪͕̝͍̘̠̪͍̞͚͉͇̲̟̬̭̯̣̺̟̭̮̞̙̭̭̱̼̮͕̘̱̯̭͎͕̦͇͚͇̮̠̗̞̫̬͙̻͔̟̞͇̳̩͕͎̞̼̠͕̞͕̰͎̪̺̪̞̯̦͕͉͉̥̺̘͈̆̐̿̏̇̌̈́̒̈́̔̒͂̿̌̑̅̍̉̀̀̈́̄̈̎̈́̐̇̋̈́̾̿͑͆̆͋̎̉̀̇̿̋̓̋̍̽̃̾̉̔̋̈́̉͌̋̔͗̎͗́̅̏̽͑̐̆̄͂̈́̑̈́̎͋̊̽͂͒͑͊̑̑̃͑̅̓̽͋̃͆̑͑̈̈́͐̀̔͐́́̑͌̓̔́̌̏̓̔̈́́̓̇̒̉͗͆̿̈̉͒̈́̀̈́͌̍́̃̉̿̄͒̈́̆͆̉͒̆̽̈́͑̍͒́͛̿̐̽̏̂̈́͛̈̄͌̔͗̓̾̓̈́͑̒̓͗̉̾̾̽̌̈́͒̀͒̓̾̓̃͊̎̿́̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̷̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̢̡͕͔̝͕͖̫͙̞͙̯̞̳̞̗̪͚̮̺̜̩̹̯̬͚̬̟͖̬̪̤͙̗͉̘̰̥̲̦͙̹̞͖̼̱͇̜͖͔͍̜̲̖̜̬͎͙̖͙̺̠̤͎͇̣͖̝̠͙͍̣̜̱̺̟͈͎̼̫̙͓̞̥͕̮̤̗̜͓̭̪͈̖͇̤͎̹̤͚̩̼̣͙̜͉͇̻͚͍̩̬̜̳͍̀̃̐̂̐͋̽͊̈́̅̋̋̅̎̅̂͗̒̎̅̽̈́͆́̄̈̎̋̌̂͛̐̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ"̷̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̛͉̫̖͔̳̬̟̳̦̗̖̺͍̜̭̞̝̟̜͈͇͉͙̞͙̬͂̇̌͐̇̌͐̀͒́́̉͂̉̑̐͆̃̆͌͗͗̈̀̊̉̈́͌̿̒̽͗́̆̾̑̇͗̋̀̔̆͑͋͒̀͊͋͐̋́̒͂̒͐̓̽͋̓̂̾̐͛͌͌̌͋̆̀̈́̄̀̋̿͋͑͑̿́͌̉̊̐͌͐̈́͛̈̑̀̀̾̒̆͊͒̎̃́̄̀̃̈́̃̇̔̽̾̏̀̈̆͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̴̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̖̹̗̝̥̪̝̣̘̲̘̟͔͉͉͇͍̩̫̦̳͓̱̱̫̙͇̱̲̬̘̗͉͎̮͕͓͙̯̻̱̮̣͕̼͉͚̝̹͚͔̼̙̠̝̠̳̙̭͔͔̩̖͓̞͍̖̰̞͚̜̥̙͚̲̤͕̹̼̻̻͕̠̯̘͔̰̀̉̎̾̿̋̈́̄̿̿̑̔̈́́̈̍̈́̆̌̄́̎͑̐͂̄͂͂̽͒̎̍̇̓̔̇̅̾̀̽̂́̓͋͒͗̇̎̊̿̀͑̾̂̑͌͒̈͊̾͂͋̇͛͛͒̍͒̈́̊̓̃̒̈́̔͑̈́̀̓̄̏̓̾́͊̉̿͆͐́̎̉͂̾̉̽́̊̀̀̀̃̌͗̒̇͊̆̍͊̔̂̔̌̽̔̈́͆̏͊̐͛͒͌̃͒́̾͛̾̀̑͊̈́͊̂̏͂̓̓̊͆͋͑̈́̄͆̀̋͗̎͊̽̈́͋̎͒͛̓̂̒̔̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ï̷̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈͓̺̙͓͈̹̗͍̭͙̬͕̠̩̼̭̞̫͍͚͖̜̜͙͇̝͔̮̤̯̘̰̫͉̝̩̹̱̘̰̠̫̲̩̘̤̱̹̼͉̩͈͇̰̬̦͕͉̮̞̪̰͎̯̗̪͈̥͇̫͚̩͈̝͎̪̳̫͔͍̤͗̓̈́̂̂̏̈͒̂̀̈͆̑̎̈́̈́̇̄̏͌̈́͐̽̅̂̒͊̃͌̐̓̊͌̌͋̂̏̾̉̍͛͑͗̾͂̿̍̀͒̌̔̇̉̒̌́͑̂̉̔͂̈͌͛̂̉̃̇͊̆͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̧̛̙̳̯̯̖̥̦͍̖̹̩̲̬̫̭̻̰̭͖̘͓̟̟̬̙̟͍͓̮̬̟͉͎̱͖̥͍̺̘̳̝̪͇̯̼̪̟̖̼̜̣̱̫̟͖̙̼̳͎̠͕̩̱̳̦̤̳̯̜͕̖̖̙̙̝͍̤̤̖̳̼̙͙̩̞̝͔̻̘͙̥̠͙͓̥͈̺̦̳̖͕̰̺͈̟͉̠̳͉̖̈́͑̓͂̒̌̄̃̐̈͋͐͌̀̆̀͗̈́̀̏͐͐͐̈́̋̓̑̓͆̓́̌̇̀͛̒͛̐̈̂͋̇̔́͆̑͐̒́̔͋̄̈̐͋͑͑̾̐̌̾͆͐̋̃̾́̈́͊̈́͗͒͋̃̍̿͊̅̓́̀̊̍̓̊̆̿̔̾̏͌̐̈́̄̂̽̃̍̾̂̀̈́̔̍̎̑͛͗́̐́̅̅͛́̍̈́́̿͛̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̡̢̧̞̰̱͔̤̗̜̞͕̪̠͚̥͇͖̣͚̦̞͕̞͈̠̘̙̰̣̫̫͍̫͚̰͈̰͕̝̦̠̠̱̮͎͔͙͇̻̞̜̼̟̲̗̖̪̪̲̱̹͚̥̯̼̥̬̱͎̬̺̥̝̦͙̱̖͎̹͇̝̯͕̊͛͌̒̆͛̍̎̓̓͐̉̈́͌̅͐̋̂̈́̂̅͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅa̸̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̖̫̦̰̬̬͙̙̝̪̬̣͉͕̥̩͔̻̘̲͎̳͕̺̦̙̥̥͎͈̥͙̟͙͖͍̼̦̦̠̞͉͈̺̖̻̩͍̮͈̰̼̬̱̝͚͙̭̥̜͓̘̫͖̻̲̠̦̣̙̼̻͈̫͍̟̰̥̟͇̟̪͚̰̭̗͖͕̪̜̬͇̬̣̪̰̯͙̖̩͓͈̯̯̮̣̲̦̬̼̳͎̓͛̋̓͌͐͒̏̔̀̏̈̀̈̅́̎̆̀̈́͗͋͊́͗̊̊́̓́̄̅̈́̂͆̅͊͑̆̋̄̃̅̀̿̔͑̈́̎̅̾͒̐̀̋͒͊̊͊̄̌̓͌̐̈̽́̂͊̈̈́̉͋̐̑͌͆̓̈̔̒̆͗̿̏̈́̋́̔̌̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅÿ̸̛̛̛̛̗͖̱̹͓́̓͛̆̑̂̀̒̉͒͒̉͂̆̐͆͋̄̈̈́͆͛͆̑̍̂͆̀͑̅͛̔̓̉͊͆͊̑̿̊̀̈́̈̾́̉̄͊̅́̌̄̏̃̎̀̓̆̂̏̍͋̈͒̓̍͌̅̿̓͌̃̓͊̅̌̾̆͒͊̽́̓̔̐̂̽̉̂̑̽̋̈͂̈́̃̿͌̒́́̑̀̂̈̓͋̆̊̑̉̋͆͋̒̌̀͒̔̏̆̂́̈́̄̄̾͗̀͂͑̀̽̐͑̓̊̔͊́̏͌̀̍̾̄̈́̎͂̉͆̌̆̿͗̔̉̈́̿̄̅̑̈́́͐̊͛̐̈́͑́͌̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ.̸̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̱̳̫̦̮̭̮͍̣̻̺̰̜̗̹̙̥͖̺̼̬̪͕̣͕͙͔̪̺̻̦̫̩̱͚͇͇̼͖͚̲͔͖͈̳͓͓͖̠̭̩̖̙̭͈̬̺͓̹̼̲͔̭͙̯̼͕̯̹͕̙̯̼̤͙̬̯̯͙͔̲͚̣͍̰̭̲̬̬͇̯̰͈͈̙̠͓͈̫͙͖̮̺̆̄́͋͂̈́͊̾̈̀̓̔̍͋͆̋̇̐̋̂̓̽͑̐̑̓̈́̀̌̀͋̈́͋͊̓̈́̈́̀̀̾̃̈̑̽̽̔́̃̏̀̒̇͋͐͐̃̎̈͂̈́̐̽̂́̉̒̄̋̏͆̂̌̄̎̆͆̓̅̅̂̀̈́͑͌̒̏̎͆̈́̄̋̀̿̉̓̈́̉͒̿̋́̏͐͋̂̒̒͊̿̆̋̽̎̃͌̈́̀̈́̒͊̒̓̿̀͆̆̈͛͛̔́̏̄̐͗̃́̌̓̑͐͂̇̐͒͛̔̈́̓̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̟̩̥̠̰͉͖͎͈̬͈̤̩̮̎̓̀̊̉͒̈̋́̀̋̂̀̊̏̈́͊̌̓́͑̅̌̒͐̄͊̈̈̐͋́̾͐̍̈́̍̒̈̆̃̋̽̈́́̿̔͆̀̎͐̽̇̈́̈́͒̏̚̚̚̚͠"̴̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̘̗̩͕̳̤̳͔̲̼̺͎̳̼̼̙͖͚̬͇̮̖͉͈͔̗̩̪̯͇̠̯̼̞̖̖̜̘̞͎͓̱̥͔̠̻̯̦̮͓̰͙̯̩̮̻͈̣̦͍̣̜̗͚̲̦͚͚̟̞̹̝̩̙͖̱̼̯̲͈̻̥̗̯̟̩̞̼̼̦̲͍̦͓̰͖͉͍̠͉̗͕̳̗̥͓͓͖̗̟̲̱̻̮̙͇̤̯̣̘̹̰͇̩̩̥̗̺̬͓͎͈̰̠̠͉̮̻͖̫̣͚̺̠̫̘̩͖̟̫͖̯̘͍̝̱͚̱͙̥̤͕͇̥͚͖͇̮̺͕̳̈̄͊̊̔̏̓̉̌̐̑́̍̂̃̑̅͗̉͂̀̈̑͆͒̓͛̈́̐̾́͑͂̃̃̄̏̈͐̒̓͋̈́͋̓̍͛̑̔̌̌̊̔̽̎͑͒̈́̃͆͗͐͂̏̓͆͌͗̽́͆̾́͗̀̅̈͊̀͊̇̽̌̑̈̇̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝Ģ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̥̼̳͖̙͍̲̟̘̫̫͓̓̈́͊͗̆̄̓̊͑̃̉̎̇͐̿͌́͒͆̏̐̊̊̉̓̐͊͌̐͂͒͂̈́̆́͆̂̏͐̎̈́̋̆̀͊̅͒͒͊̀̉͌̀͂̀̑̄͆̀̀̎̎́̏͌̀͒̈̈́́͒̋͑́̔̂͌̀̀́̏̉͋̄͒̐̏̐̔̃̀̅͑̍́̃̑̏̓̀͑̃̌̾́̀̊̄̀̅̎̈́̽̀̏͆̀͂͋̆̃̉͑͋͗̅̿̋̐͊̋̾̔̈̇̀͗̄̐̈̓̄̂̈́͒͛̄̌͒̑̅̒̆͊̉̈́̔́̀͋̇̈́̋̓͑̂̓̈́̈́̅́̊̍͂̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ơ̸̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̦̙̞̺̥̤̩̝͙͚̰͔͙̣̹̻͔̩̹̖̯̝̬͍̩͚̗͍̜̝̼̜̱̣̠̯̖̺̙͕͉̳̜̫̼̞̝̞̥̩̩̦̪̫̜̭͓̪͉̮̹̰͕͖̪̪̹̩̦̰̙͚͈̯͉̱̟̜̻̙̙̹͈̘̳͎̭̬͕̟͓̫̯̦͖̻͖͚̮̘̮͎̮̜̈̑͗̔́͌̈́̈́̈́̔͆͆̓͋̄̍̀̾͛̓́̾̍̎̂̀͑̓͛̒̓͛͊̅̈́́̄͂̔̇͗̌̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͚̘̩͕͓̦̗͓̦̹̫̮̬͕̳͙̲̳̣̠̪͍͈͕̠̮̟̰̻̭̰̼̻͔̟̳̖̖̝͈̯̱͚̝̫͇̖̻̮̲̹͇͍̙͎̜̩̣̳̰̳͉̬̟̣͔̪̮̣̻̠̹̙̫̬̠̦̱̗͔̠̫͇̝̣̰̮͚͓̪̦̺͍͓̲̩͉̤̗̹͊̐̋͋̒͐́̏͆̂́̉̾̈͂̐̄͋̈́́̔̓̂̈́͋̀̽̆̃̃͊̏̊̈́̅̐̒͂̆̈́̈́̏̿̂͒̽͐̒̐̈̏̂͆͆͛͛́́̆̏̉̈̑̄̎̒̎̌̑͋́͛́͑̌̈́̀̅̓̉͒̈́̄̋̌̂̅̀̔̍̾͒͊̓̏͌̒̈̈́́̈̽̂̏̄̈́̀̑̒̓̅̂̾̀͑̿̒̽̊͐̊̇́͛̋̃̈́͒̿̐̃̀͒̓̿̂͊̋̃̑͆͌̓̏̔͊̋̈́̐̇̆̏̐̒̑̋̃́̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̡̨̢̢̛̛͎̗͖̲̳̟̯͇̟̣̱̰̠̬̭̬̻̰͍̤̲͚͓͈̜̝̺̘̫͎̗̦͖̥̗͔̘͈̺̫̮̘̖̩͎͍͚͉͚̩̜͖͍̻̹̺̤͉͚̜̝̘͕̥̭̤̹̩̩̣̯̰͎͓̖̹̜̣̘̞͍̙̩̫̦͉̱̖̲̺̮̣͉̼̖̻̤̘̣̉͐̀̈̊̉̿̂̈́̏̐͌̌͗͊̐̇̄̓͆̓̓̓̽̄͒̇́̈́̆͑̾̓̉̂͋́̇̍͂̿̎̈̍̏͐̽̅̑̂̈́́̓̿͊̅͌̓͊̀̌̒͆͗̽̌͒͋̑̑̓̋̏̃̈́̓̉̂͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅậ̵̡̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̥͉̣̮̯̥̦̻̼̗̗̬͎̰̠̲͖̝̖̙̦̝̣̞̳̘̠̖̩͓̘̬̹̠̻̘̟̫͙̥̭̪͇̯̝̣̩͙͔̦͍͖̠͓̬̤͇̞͕̪̹̙̲͚̥̳̟̩̦̩̯̯͔͓͈͙͉͍̜͚̘̪̱̘̠͈̠̤͔͙̤̦̠͉͕̤͙̪̠͚̳͈̪̹̦̩̝̼͚͔̗͎̯̹̦̻͖̜̞͚̠̳͙͍͕͍̎͂̈́͆͐̆̏̽͊̈́̍̋̆͐̄̏̉́̆́̌̽̈́̐͌̍̎̏̈́̂̌̓̂͆̄̏̐̂͆̋́̌́̓̇̊̐͐̀̉̒̎̋̄͌̿̒͒̎̔̾̔͂̎̑̂̋̈̾͌̇͐͂̍̾̈́̑͆̎͂̉̀͂͛̋̈́͐́̌̂̊̊̑͐̏͑̿̌̓̾͐́̾͆̏̈́̇͒̌͂͋̈́̒̋̒̈́̾͐̍̋̇͂̈̏̌̄̑̔̈́́́́̄͋̒͛͆̈̈́̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅņ̷̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̺̼̹̮͙͎̟̹̲͕̹̫̗͉̘̘͎̞̼͕̠̣̪̠͙̜̠̜̖̤̥̲̹̼͔̳̠̺̲͇͔̙̪̰͇̯̳̪̤̻̘͓̤̘̥̞̭͍̦̯͖̪̗̱̥͕̫̖̘̳͎̳̻͎̺͙̱̘͇̗̖̯̰͖̫̭̞̩̙͓͙̹̦̬͓̹̞̣̣̝̞͔̺̥̭̘̳̞̱̠̳̝̪̻̮̩͙̞̦̭̥̖̫̹̪̳̲͙̦̥̟̯͖̭̠̳͉̙̯̮̤̬͙͓̹̞̃͛͗̌̄̏̉̂̓̿͋͐̀͑̌́̌̓̂̽̑͌̈͆̽̑̈́̎̆̏̒̏̐̒̂͌́̈́͒͗̎̐̒̿̂̽͌̅͛̋̄̅̋͛̄͒͐̉͗̄͌̃̈͂̇̈́̔́̈́̈́̿́̍͊̎̄͂̈́͒͂͋̀̾́͋̀̾̈́̈́̈́͊̓̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỳ̶̧̛̛̛̹̞͓͚̬͕̟̪͎̜̯̭̲̻̱̉̋̌̾̇̀͌͐́͒̿̔̉̅̏̎͌̀̈́͛̎̋̈̾͐̀̿͆̓̒̑̎͂͗́̋̽͛̀̀̑̀̀͊͊́͋̀͋̊͐̄͑̀̈́̌̑̐̎̐̇̇̆̍́̌͆̈́̔͒̀̉̔̑̽̅̄̈́̈͒̅̓͐́̋̂̀̉͌̑̒̆̉͑̅̀̄̈̊̽̈́̔̆̈̎̏͑͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̢̡̡̛̛͓̝͈̰͉͉̩̝̩̩͎̠̣̲̤̼͓̺̯͕̥̖͙͕̝̲͎͉̭̳̪̑̈̄́̔̍̓͂̂͂̆̔͌́͌͒̾̐̓̔͊̀̊̔͑̏̈́͊͑͑̏́̅̔̌̈́͂͆̀̿̂̀͊̐͑͆̾̽͒̄̈́͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅb̴̡̨̨̛͕͉͙̱̲̮͉̜̂̔̈̊̋͗̄͌̊̃̇̀͂̇͛̐̉̄̂̈́̑̉̅͐̎̆̋̓̓͐̄̓̈́͒͌͐͛̃̇̏̾͒̀͒͂̒͐͗̌̔̐̓̈̔̄̽͌͆̽̏͂̍̆́̒́̅̄̎͋̏̀͑͋̈́̓͆͌͊̌̐̒̌̎̏̓́̄̀̈́̈́͛̆̍̏̐͗̎̿̄̊̌͒͆͋͆͗̇̔̅̆͛̓͌̔̔̒͊̽̍̄̐̄̿̌̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠a̸̳̮͇̼̬̗̲̜̮̓̉͂͐̊̽͂̀̊̒̑̀̉͌͒̓͊̓̊͗̀̌̒̈́͗̾̽͆̌̉̑͛͊̿̑̈́̍̌̾̇͆͊̈͑̍̅̅̈̅͛̍͊̆̍͂̇͛̑̂̈̓̆̅̍͑̈́̓̀̏̅͂̽̃͗́̎̾̀́̇̿̉̐͒̉̂̍̾͆̇̌́̑̓̑̌͋͊̂̔̀̌̿̈́̿̄̾͂̆̽̊͊̈́͊͛̀̉̓͋̍̑̀̿̿̏̃̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅţ̷̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̛̗̝̘̻̭̯̟̘͚̟̱͙̙̠̼͔̣͖͇̰͔̦̪̟̱̙̺̖͎͚̩̻̞̭͎̙̲̩̟̥̗̫̥̱̼̘̼̪͎̞̗͙̫̫̫̯͎͙͔͎̻͍̘̪̬̦͇̤̳̗̪͖̝̺͕̠̤͖̩̥͓͎͙̗̝̟̗͈̜̘̤̻̩͉̗̐̽̎̿̉̒̽̂́̂͂̌́̑̈́̈͗͌̇̈́̉̈́̈́̆͗͑͌́̊̐̅̒̽̄̈͊́͊̈͗̓̾̆͒̂͋̈́̄͊̂͗̇̂̀͑̿̋̓̅̋̊̿͊̍̈̒͛̀͊͆̈́͒̈́̃̑̎̏͛̑͌̿̋̂́́́̐̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĥ̴̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̱̫͇͍̥̲͇̬̻̞̥̙̞̮̣̳͔͚̝̝̣͕͇̬̞͈̞͚̰̜̤̗̮̺̖̭͇̦͕̤̬͉̥̹̮̬̘̗̖̜͔͇̬̘̖̩̞̱͖̞͔͚͈̫͚̘̯̳̗̝̙̩̟̲͓̭̮͓͕͕̜͙̘̳̖͍̮͉̗̥̬̳̯͓̼̯̖͍̹̬̮̗͎͈͙͕̟̩̱͉̠̟͚̠̥͓͓̝͉̟̖̱̰͉̠̭̱̫̻͈̼́͒̂̇́͗̐̑̈̓͑̓͐̋̾̽̃̊̀̅͒̔͛̊̑̽͛͆́̀͒̌́̑̿͊͊̽͛̔̈́̄͗̒́̉͛̈́̾̉͆̎̈̊̃̃̈́̆́̐̿̇̇͑̀͆̒͌̉͋̊̅̒̄́͊̀̈́̅̉͗̋͛̋͗̆͂͂̀̇̅̅͛̐͂̎̀̏̓̽͛͛͒̔̆̀͂̒̈́̂̑̈́̀̋̂̑̎̓̄͐̓̋̿̽͒̆͊̒̈̇̇͊̿̂͌͒͆̏̉̈́̒̍̒̔̊͊͂̂̏͛̆̾̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̡̛͕̗̹̗͔̻̳̖̤̟͚̰̘͕̺͇͎̰̘͍̳̦̭̥̼̺̠̙̼͙̼̥͚͈̲͇̬̣̠̩̳̮͐̒̏͌̄͒͂̅̔̃̈̏͗̓̀̄͐̓̐̋̀͌̈̉́̎̊̍̐͛͐̆̆̑́̈́́͒̄̌̈̄̉̀̏̑͒̉͐̈́͌̏́̐̊͒̌͐̐̏̇̽̓͑̌̋̑͆͑̓̌̒̀͌͊̿̄̋̅̀̿̈́̉̔͐̽͂̀̍̍̃̊͑̊̅̉͒̾̏͆̈́͆͑̇͛̾̆̊̒̈͊̈́̃̑͌̿͆̆̂̀̇̓̀̇̈̌̅̒̾̀̎̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅs̷̡̧̧̧̢̧̛̯͍͙̱͇̹̠̝̦̝̖͚̙͍͇͉̻̙̘̳̮͈̜̣̮̯̙͓͔͉̪̣̳͍̤̮̽́͌̇͐̓̿́̌̐̾̽͑̾́̽̌̅͊̀̈́̐̅͂̾͑̐́̀̔̔̂͑̉͛̐̇́͗̀́̽͋͒͗̋͗̅̓̾̉̾́̋̈́̎͐͂̏̂̉̐̽̓͗̎̾̓̑̈͊̐͗̅̒͂̂͆͗̇̀̈́͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝a̵̢̰͉͎̬͔͖͈̥̓̎̈́͐̽̐̒́̔̓̓̋͘͝l̷̢̧̛͖̣̹̺̞̘̪̞̲̺̩̗̙̃̂́̄͂̋̀̈̈́̏̂̈̿͗͊̓̅̋͌̊͊̒̀̚̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅt̸̢̢̨̨̛̛̛͚̜̜͓͖̘̭̝͉̜̭̩̣̻̭̥̮͇̖͕̤͖̹͙̹͍͔͇͇̟̣͚̼̮̳̭̫͈̺̗̬̻̹̠̜͎̗̞̺̖̖͇̜̟̠̫̪̞̰̘̖͙͎͇̽͒̓̅̄͐̂̈̃̐͛̄͗̄̆̿͂̀̑͐̒̓̀̅̋́̊͗́̓̉̽͋̈́̀͛͆͆̊̐͗̽͂̌͛̈́͐̋͌̈́̈̔͋̃̓̇̈́̋̊͌̅́̋͗͛͑̆͗͊̔̇̆͑̑̏̿̿̈́̂̆̂̈́̓̏̄̆͂͒́̈̐́́̏́͆̈́͐̾̄́̓̄͐́̂̐̃́̄̄́̌̓͐̔̎͐̾̀̓͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̷̡͙̠͈̻͉̪̦̱̺̣̝̙̰̱̪̣̙̙̬̥̩͇͕͓̠̪͔̼̦̭͔̼̭̻̠̼̠̥͔̝̗̞͊̿̆̉͒͋̈́̀͑̆̓͌̄͌̈́̈́̒̍̈́̇̋̃̂͆̀̚͜͝͝ͅ ̴̢̢̢̡̧̲͖̮̮̙͖̘̺̦̰̗̪͙̩̫͙̲͇̟̮͈͚͙͍̗̙̩̲͍̰̱̗̺̩̱̯͕͎͉͓͚̥̫͓̩̞̮̱͓̘̟̮̻̩̫̠͙̪̯͕͔̼̤͙̮͕̲̥̲͕͎̘͇̬͈̭͕̠͉͉͊̐͑̃͌̏̑̍̊̆͌̔̀͐̀̌̅̅̔͋͂͗̿́̑͊̊͛̀̿̀̒̐̄̈̒̉̐̓̈́̈̅͊̍̀̾̐́̊̂͊͐̋̈́̑̅͌̅̍̃̃̋̉̋̈́̍̋̏͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͝ơ̴̧̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̼̱̙̺͓̣͕̱͔̪͎̺̖̤͓͇̤̹̠͍̻͕̩̖̗̪̱̗͚͓̘̮̱̖͍̹̖̼̱̭̦̗̪͍̻̱̜̞̳̮̲͉̼̻͈͇͕͓̦͖̠̰̘̙͍̝̤͙̞̫̹̫͚̖͕͔̖̦̞͕̥̗̺̲̱̬̩̖̫̮̄̑̀̄̅̈̄́̃̔̈͑̽̄̾̿̀͒͛̀͋̓̑͒̓̀̈̀̌͌̈̋͛̿͐̽̀̿̑̂̂͂͐̃̒̀̽͆͋́͗̄̋̓͊̿͑́̈́͊̽̐̃̊̊̅̈́̍̄́̈́̈́̆̆̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̴̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̹͖͔̠̩̞̪͍̯̝̬͔̰̫̥͙̖̺̦͉̹̙̥̗̲̤̺͕̰̘̗͍̬̭̫̳̦̼̤̞̱̠̹͎͕̘̝̦̜͔̪̳̙͎͙̬̭̘̹̗͖̲̝̩̜͓̥̘̍̿̋̃͗̄̀͛̿̈́̀̿̀̅̃̿̍̄̄̌̑̉́͗̄͊̊̓̃̐̾̈́͛̀̎͒̊̄̋̀͋̐͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̘̬͓̜̺̳̠̤̜͓̹̞̬̗̘̣̠̰̥̘̻̥̜̺̺̘̩̗̲̫̮̟͎̠̼̱̻͖̤̳̣̦̼̣͔͈̞̦̘̠̬͚͚̟̳̲̩̯͍͍͔̖̬͔͇̺̖͕̤͖̤̙͖͎̮̞̼͍̪͔͔͕͇̯̺͎͈̳̲͕̻͔͔͕͕̤̳̰̪͇̜̰̗͎̩̰̪͍̺̣̗̰̯̹͚̝̯͎̳̥̪̻̟̥̲̪͕̩̤͇̖͈̝͕̭͔̗̬͙͙̱͔̓̏͗͒̿͌̍̇̇̾̓̿́̍̔͋̈̆̇͆̆͛̑͐̏̉̔̿́͗̃͛͆̈́͆̆̄̾͗̊͌͒͋̂̃̀̉̔͑̊̊̌̇̽̍͛̊̐̂͒̅̏̎͗̑͐̆̿͊͊̀́͐͌̀͂͋̑̒͒͐̅͗͛̈͋̉͂͛̌̑͂̋̉̊̿̇͐̑̋̈́͋̎͒͂̀͆̿̏̾͑́͗̎̓̍͆̉̅̍͆̃̂͆͊̌͊̀͋̀͗̿͒̅̑̍͂̅̃͗̏̆͑̒̀̀́̇̒̾̅̏͒̇̌͌̓̌̇̎̉̃͛͂̈͐̈͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̷̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̹͍͖̖̗̰̙͚͎̪͎̱̙̣͎͚̮̻͖͇͙̠̦̟͓͉̠͎̻̱̞̙̙͍̺̭͓̺͉̱̘͍͖̘͈̹̦̦̳̟̳̹͔̠̝̪̟̩̞̦̝̹͔̰̠̰̳̲͙͉̯̳͈͓̻͕̜̪̣̭̪̮̲͖̻̖̠̣͔̪͈̝͉͓͔̬̻͍̞̻̙̰͙̰̘̥̩̗̹̪̳͖̺̗̜͖͖̺̼̠͍̺̠̿̓̈́͐̑̈́̽́̈́̔̊̌͆̀̂͗͐̈͐̽̽̑̒̿̽̐͛̑̉̿̅͑̃̊̈́̌̊̐͌̆̀̓̈͐̈̽̃̂̽̽̆̇̓̉̍̈́́̀͗̋͛͋̃̀̀́́̋́̀͐̔͊̾̓̀̆̽̓͗̔̆̍̆̋͐͐̔͌̎̄́̈́̈́̀̃̈̑̍̿̀̃̌̑̾̿̄̈́̆̂́̉̍̉̄͆̄̑̏̓̆́͂̐̓̅̂̐͋͐̀̅̽̈́͛̔̉̑̇́̔͊͋̏̇̔͑̔̑͌͂̊̀̒͒̇̀͋̋͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̨̧̛̛͕̮̤͔̤͓͖̰̭͎̩͎̱͉̰͈̞̝̦̑̓̎̋̍͋̏̂́͂͑̍̊̀͛͐͊͆͛̄̈́̈̐̋̀̄͆͋́̏̏͑̇̏̉̅̈́̉̉̍̊̇̎́͌͑̍̐̈́̈́̌̇̌̄͌͊̓̒̒͊͗̾͗͆̍͗̂͌́̔̆̑̈́͗̅̆̌̃̿̑̍̌̐͊́̋̆̊̐͂̔͒̋̊̏͌͛̉͆̔̍̓̑̄̾͐͐͒͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅų̸̡̡̛͎̖̞͍̦̘̠̍̈́̅̇͊̔̈́̅̓̃͂̃̓͐̾͒̽́͑̽͌̎̈́͋̀̃̇̉́͐͐̾̄̈́͋͌̏̍̃̀̽́̽̒́́̑̉̈́̋̌͐͊̔̽̒̇́̎́̋̊͐̊͌͊͐̐̃͗́̈́̆̐̋͒̓̿̿̐͆͆̉̋͒̋͐̈͛̇͑̾͘͘͘̚͝͝͠͠?̵̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̹̩̬̞͙͕̖̦͉͖̲̮͍̹̬͓̥̝̳̹̫̻̰̭̗̖͖̼̘̲̣̞̥̼̹͔̖̩̞̖̝̱͙̘͍̮̮̣̝͚̟̙͔͕̳̬̪͓̥̰͙̩̰̫̰͎̭̩̲̗͚̞̙̝̫̘̺̼͓̱̲̙͈͓̩̣̲̥̥̠̣̳̭̼̥̞̭̻̪̯̗̤̫͔̭̲̘̪̰̪̬͙͔̱͔̦͈͙̟̫̯̬̩̹͚̤̰̭̰̣̺͎̺͎̣͖̳̔̿͛̆͐̀͌̈́̓̂̏̐̾́̐̄̅̽̅̽͂̂̿͌͌̒̐͛͊̆͋͒̈͐̐̄̓́̈́͒̒̉̏̊́͑̽͌̀̓͛̌̏͋̃̀́͑͌̉̒̀̃̓̒͌̃̽͌͒̒̅̾͋̀͊̃͆̾́͑͑̂́̾͛̆̒̀͑́͑̿͒͊̀̏̒̿̑̓̅̇͆̂̓͆͂̅̈́͆́̍͆̀̑̈́͐̍͆́̐̓̐͒̐̎͒̎̒̍̿̆̄̋̄̽̒̅̽̀̐̅͆̅̋͛͛̎͛̎͂͂́̿̓̈͛̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̝̪͇́̂̊̆̔̌͑͂͛̃͂̔̒̓͝Í̷̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̛̤͓̝̯͕͓̳̹̜̮̟̪͈̭̣̪̯̜̘͚̤̯̠̮̳̦̣͎̳̝̲̟͕̰͙̰͓̹͖̖̰̤͇̺̖͚͎̜̬̳͎̜̘̮̫͚͉̲͕͕̱̝͎͔̰̦̟̠̟̬͇̦̠͇̲̮̼̠͚̱̣͇̺̼͕̙̜̮͈̗̳͖͔̮̱̟̠͎̩͓̼̦̤̺́̇̇̑̓̓̊̍́̀̇͆̃̋̉̒̋̏̈̆̾̉͋͒͑̂̓̃͋͛̄̾̐̑͛͋̇͛͗͊̌̆̆̌̃͒̈́̽́̐̃̓̈́̋̓̿̂̆̿̓͋͋́̈͊̊̅̍̈́̆̈̽͛̅̂̓̆̑͆̐̎̿̓͋̏̆͒̏̊̿̃̌̋́̈́̐̑̽̉͊̀͌̅̐̍̇͗͑̾̆̄̽̀̽̑̔̈́̽͊̀̎̐̓̄͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ'̵̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̺̝̯̪͈͖͓̘̠͇̲̞̝̩̹̰̥̳̲̬͍͎͈̹̩̺̦̥̱̦̥̫̫̩̠̻̭̝̹̥̭͖̲̥͉̠̘͇̖̠̜̣̼̜̜̣͎͇̯̳̬͚͇͎͕̜͍̝͈͖̰̩̞̱͎̜̩̯̜͕̺̫͕̜͉̹̥̩̪̘̜̙̟͍̘̰͉̠̲̥̩̫͉̩͙̮̗̰̝͔͖̣̯̗̭̜̝̣̹͇̯̠̙̙͚̮̰̤̫̩̬̜͙̬̞̗͚̥̗̠̩͔͙͔̜͉̜̗̜̜͊̏͋͂̓̈́̒̾͋͌͊̐̀̎͆̅̏̑̿̇̾́̈͆͛̑̒̎̽͊̈́́̇̉̆̾̐̇̋̏͌͒͑̒̇͑̆͋̄̐̔̌̈́͐̿̈́͗̆͂́̓̆́̑͂̂̆̊̈́̒̒̽́̈́̉̾́̇̌͑̓̾̾͌́̀͑̇̋̋̊̅̋̒̊͋̈̈́̏̇̀̀͐̃̀̊̌̔̎͊̿͐́̌̀͋̌̍̊̈́̓̈́́̉̅̾͊͌͋̔̈̀̋͆̓̍̏̊́̓̓̽̽̓̒̾̃̍̈͒̅̄̍́̌̌͌͒̉͊́͊͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅm̵̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̪̼̝̼͕͖̥̟͚̜̲͎͙͕͇̮͖͍̻͍̩̙̠͚̺̼̻̬̳̳̺̘̙̬͉͎͎̬͚̗͍͕̟̟̱̼͖̩̦̱̘͚͍̫̻̃͐̒͐̓̈́͒̌̋͐̂̐̓́̉̋͋̐͑̽͂̿̽̿̄̄̄͒͊́̆́͐͊̅͗͐̀̉͑̇̇̏̓̆̌̇̏̅͋̀̅̔̒́̏̔̐̈́͌̾̓̈́̅̀̑̿̑̐̋͒̈́̋̉̓̀͑̋̑́̅̏̈̋͐̂̋̒̍̃̌̓̅͐̓͛̇̍̄̍̋͗͆̂͊͆͛̂̎̈́̈́͑͊̿̄̒̊̒̍͊̿̓̒͑̒͗́͋̀͗̌͆͐̒͆͐́̽́͛͐̀͒̈́̏͋͛́̄̒̿̒̐̃̓̏͊̀̿̑̀̿̏̔͐̊͑̓̌̓͆̎̔͗̆̐̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̥̺͖̱͔̖̯̣̻̖͉͈͚̪͈͇͓̹̦̙̩̤̙̳͉̞͖͇͚̖̟̪͉͚͉̲̟̙͍̠̲̹̜̺̜̲̳̺͙̗͈̥̫̠̞͖̤̯̦͖̙͕̣̦̠̳͉̫̼̻̬̙͓͚̥̠̰̘̥͚̜͓̲̜̥̻͔̯̖̺͈̝̻̮̘͓̬̗̭̰̻͓͓͖͎͈̹̥̭͑́͒̿̇̇̈́̒͗̈͌͋͂̏̄͒̽̀̉͊̉̌̈́̋́̃̉͌̽͐̐̈́̌̈́̒̈̋͋͌̀̃̓̈̅̀̏̄̉͐̽̋̌̓͊̐̈̌͌̈́̔̔̈́̉́̂̓́͑͆̏̒͑̔͐̍̑̄̍̿̋̿͋̈̊͊̓͋̈̌̿͐̑̀̓̎̅̍̇͐͊͒̽̐̆̇̇̾̍̀̐̒̋̊̈́̂̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȓ̶̡̧̨̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̘͓͈̝͔̻̲͚̯̤̥̖̲̫̠̫͎͍̬̤̘͔̫̪̤̼̖͓̣͚͈͍̲̳̠̣̮̝͕͓̻͔̱̘̲̹̙͍͓͚͔̜̟͓̗͙̹̳̬̮̤͔̱̞̩̠̹̭̱̯̭̩͖͔̭͔͕͇̝̦̪̜̮͙͇̻͕͕͍̹̪̟̯̲͎̮̜̜̰̗̲͖͓̙̺͙̦̦̘̯̥̺̦̺̰̬̰͎̺̱̠͖͔̫͓̜̟͈͍̩̝̤͓̖̣̤̺̼̖̩̭͕̤̬͉̩͓̫̳̻̫̱̠͚͇̗̮̬̃̀̈̊͌̌̅̋͗̀͂͑̌̅̄͑̉̀̒̈̿̊̍̋̂͂̓̓͑̔͗̀͑̂͊̋̿̉̅̅͂͆͊͐̾̆͋̈́̽̎͐͗͐̏͌̽̈́̅̅̈́̃͐̏̄̃̊̓́̿̈́̽̋͌͊̐̈́́̈́̉̉͊̋͊̽̌͌̀̅̅͛̄̎́̐̌͆̈̿̀͐͛̀́̄̎̏̿̒͌̏̊̒͗͌͑͛͐͑̇͋͑̎͂͋͒̀̈́̄̌͊͐͛̔̋̆̈́͗͑̈́̏͑̔̀̌̑͌̃̈́̍̇́̉̓̈̀̈́́͒̑̿̅̌̍͗̉̆͌͐̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̴̢̢̨̡̨͇͍͚̫͇͎̘̩̮̖̮̖̳͔̟͓̹̘͎͉̪̯̻̻̻̲̰͍̣͉̱͖͈̲̦̰͕̲̺͈̝̱̦͔̿̃͌̍͗͋̈́̿̅̄̐̇̇̌̈́͆͛́̈̏̇̓͆̋́̆̉̀̐̀̂̏̍̋̒́̈́̾̀̾̃̌̈́͊̋́̅̒͒͊͌̐̉̇͑̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝ͅa̶̡̛̛̲̦̭͕̟̖̰̘͎̠̙̋̐̾̆̉̌͋̑̃̅̓͛̔͑̈́̉̂̐͗̄̓̈́̋̽̽̒̿̓̑͆̍̂͌̓̄̋́̃͊̈́̄̂̐̔̒͒͆͛̒̀̍̎̌̌̋̈́̐̈́̾̓̌̾͘̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͝l̷̢̡̡̨̢̛̻̩͉̯̜̯̼̲͍̰̩̪̮͙̲͎͉͉̝͈̰̪̠̹͈͎̠̗͚͚̗̹̲͙̠̻͔̝̼̦̰̫̙̗̹̜̹̪̝̬̮̯̗͙̺͙͈̟̟͇̪̠̭͉͔̖̬͇̬̻̜̭̬̯̪͔͉̜͍͎̱̻̞̱̇̆̎̾̈́̔̉̈́͛̿̔̆̀͌́̌̀͒̾̓͌̊͛͌̓͌̒́̏̒̈́̈́̍͑̄̿͗͛̉̈́͑͋̓̆̊̉̓̾̑̎̿̌͆͊̌͒͑̔̀͐̓̒̀̽̒̆͑͌̀̈́͌̈́̄̍̈́̾͒̈́͌̑͗͌̓͛̽̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ļ̴̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͚̥̭͖̝̮̺̦̲̩͍͙̜͚̟̖̘̱̘͓̺͈̜̣̥̘̪͇͙̮̻̭̜̘̦̘̝͙̖̳̣̞͓͍̬͎̜̻͚̖̤͍͓̻̻͕̫̞̲̂̐̓̊̒̒̄̑̆̂̈́̋̌̀̋̋̈́̈͛̽͆̄͑̋̔̑̿̾̈́̂͆̀̒͐̂̑̈́̋̀͆̅͌͌͛̄̄̉͗́̈́̿̊̓̽̈́̈̂̆̎͛̀̅̈́̓̉̈́̔̂̏̔̋̎̎͆̀̂̈̓̊̆̋̌̎͋́͒͊̄̒͊̋̂͊̑͆̑̎̓͋̿̄̾̓̄̂̑̇͒̉̏̒̊̾̂̊͋̀̔̉̽̀͒̐̈́̃̀͌̒̒͐͐̿̐̀͐̂́͑͌͊͒̏̒͊́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅy̶̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̩̣͓͙̫̮̫̠̹͖̳̠̩̠͓͖͔̪̻̩͚̭̥͙̖͍̯͙̙̼̲̬̞̜͚̟̬̬̮͙͖͓̯̗͙͕͔̟͉͚͓̟̜̙͓͉͙̬̞̱̼̙̺̫̞͙̟̯͍̞͉̟͚̹͖͙̱͈̤̗̖̳̼̫̯̹̙̝͈̳̖͎̫̬͍̜̖͙̞̬̺͇͕̮͖̙̤̜͉̻͓͚̮̙̱͙̠͗͂̋͗̎̉̌̒̈́̅̀͛̈̓̀̔̏̆̓̑͗̊̇̿̿͐̈́̓͐̿̀͋̌͆̍̆̀͒̉̑̈͛̍̇͌̇͋̅̑̈́̄̽͘̕̕͜͜͜͠ͅ ̴̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̤̙͖̼͔̤̦̮̼̝̣̼͇͙̳̖̘̦̳̬̠̻̲̠̘̩̰̘͇̪͈͓͎̱̮̞̗̱̣̫͓̤͙͍̼̗͔͕͉̫͎̰̮̮͖̫͓͎̜̜͈͖͙̱̖̞̥͖̜̭̠̲̮̜̥̠̣̲̖̖̺̲̪̹͖̖̭̭͉̣͚͕̙͎͔̣̳̦͕͖̪̼̬̤̦̲͈̤̺̦̤̲̠̫̟͈̲̰̘̮̻͉͕̜͔̙̤̜̳̺̜̳͚̞̪̻͔̭̹͎̤̦͈̫̤͔̪̬̗͉͈̤͖̰͕̦͖̰̞̝̥̱͍̠̬̻͙̖͓̠̹̫͍̟̣̫̻̬̈́̅̽͒̑̓̅̊́̍̏̃̊͌̈̑̀̈̿͂̿̅͌́͛͐͋̉͑̀̐̿͋̓̀̑̿̈́̌̂͊͆̐̽͐̃̎̉̌̈́̃̈́̂͐̉͋̓̈́͑̓͗̈́̈́̔̂̈́̾̀́̽̐́̒̋̓̿̊̋̅̈́̓̑͑̍̅͌̈̂͋͐̇̂̈̔̆̊̀́̿͛̑̈́̑̓͋̂͊͋̈́̆̔͊͊͂͆̔̔̎̀͊̽͆̾̏̄̈́̑̎̾͋́̽̉̔̆̍̈́̂̾͋͌̆́̀́͂̀̄͒̈́͛͒̽̆̃̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̷̢̨̬͇͈̻͙̳̲͚͚̲̱̙̼̭̩͙̘͓͓̳̥̦͚͎͍̣̺̖̪̥̘̱̩̖͎͔̰̼͉͓̻̩͚̭̲͖̽͊͂́̍͆̈́̑͒̌̑̽̾́̈́̂̋̔̈́̿͆̈́̆̅͑̿̿̿́̃̒̐̔̐͑͂̋̓͋̿͋̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̢̧̧̢̛͇̞̘̖̦̹͉̣̭͖̘̘̙̰̪̼̘̰̱̝̫̜͉̟̼̘̻̮̜̩̜̳̥͕̞͔͚̪͉̲͙̼̭̳͙̳̩͍̣͑̃͊́̓́͐̈̅́͋̈́̉͛̑́̍́̋͂̈́͐̓̑̎͑̇̽̒̈̊̑͐͂́́́͌̑̈̅̈́́̑͛̈́̐̆̓̀̓̅̑̂́͐́̒̒̿̊͆́̏̈́͆̑͂̌͆͌́̉͑́̿͌̽̓̎̈̾̄͒͆̽̏̈̈́́̑̆̓́͋͒̈́͒̈̑̀̅̆̄͛͒̿̿̎̓́̅̑̅͗̂̽̉̒͐̐̄̏̓̑͂̀́̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝c̶̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̧͍̤͍̘͉̤͖͙̗̠̼̤̰͙̲̲̣̗̱̜͉̜͚̥͔̪̦͕̤͚̖̻͕̦̗͉̟̳͉̠̗̰̰͕̼̲͕̭̺̮̟̝̥̺̺͎̭̖̬̖̘̖͎͈͉̦̮̘͖͉̘̯̠͇̗͚̣͕̖̞̬̮̮͚̹̜̖̮̜̲̰̮͙͓͉̩̮̣̮͔̮̯̖̜͚̺̝̙͕̳̥͔̬͕̠͚͓̯̯͓̗̻̻̩͖̺̞͇̼̣̥̲͎̮̎̈́̈́͒̐̓̄͐̒͜͜͜͜͝͝h̴̢̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̰̖̺̻̰̞̞̭͎̳̩͖̞̺̤̮̻̩͔͙̦̻̰̣̞̻̯̠̯̺̜̦͎̳̜͉̲͉̭̬̰̼̫͈̤͈͔̩̥̰̩͙̰̜͔̯̘͕̗̘͎͈͚̭̘̦͈̩̪̬̩̝͎̺̬̲̝̤̼̦̪͕̻̪̺̰͈̹̰̯̩͖̺̱̫̹̯͍̦͚̱̪̪̪̗̟̺̱͚̻͎̙͈̪̯̳̥̫̻̖̜̪̙͈̼͚̞̙͈̱͔̥̹̗̮͔̟̤̠̰̤͈̞̩͖͇͕̟͈̱͚̣̫̝̜͔̯͙̙̹̬͔̥͈͖̩̯̣̜̳̱̤͇̘̻͙͓̩̼̟̖͍͓̥͇͎̺̘̆̓̈́̎̂͐͒́́̃̾͂̈́̄͗̓͋͌̀̔͐̉͌͌̑̋̐̔̀͗̓͑̌͗͐͐̿̾͋͂̀̈́̔̃͂͗͂̉̀̀̽̽̿̋͐̄̈́̾̅̎̅̿͌̾̿́͆̄͛̇̅̂̄̇̂͐̔̂̌̐̃͂͋̈́̔̄͒̅͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅĩ̷̞̺̻̯̙͇͉̞̫̩̪̦͍͓͉͚͔̞̮͙̦̪̜͛̆͑̽̋̌̈̏͂͆͒̇͋͋̓͒͑̓͐̋̍̅́́͜͝͝n̷̡̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̗̪̟̻̱̼̻̗͓͉̣͎̯̻̞̱̠̺͎͉̖͈̘̳͍̞͖̼̖̭̮̥̯̦̺̯͇͙͔̲͇̪̩̻̮͈̪̟̜̜̭̣̱͈̰̻̲̝̳̱̣͍̖͕̪̓̀̆͒̈̅̽͐̂̊͑͂̿̂̍̂̀̏̏̍͗̐̈́̉͛̀̆͆́̽͒͗̓̌̌́̈́́̓̑̀͗̃̊̐̎̏̎̀̈́͆̾́͋̂̎̔͋̋̾̃̈́͐̃̔͒͒́̀̈́́̓̉̓̂́͐̀̂̔́̃̈͑̔̈́͆͒́͂͐́͑̽̓̄̆̎̉̈́͗̂͆̈̿̔̍͑̅̇̿̉̍͆͂̒̋͛͆̃́̎́̇͆̈́̊͗́̌̽̀̆͋͋̑̈̽̅͋̃͐͒̈́̓̃̒̀͒̈́̋̿́̊͆͂̅̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅģ̴̡̧̨̛̝̤̲̯͙̞̱͇͓̬̭̲̞̳̬̻̜̟̜̘͔̙̩̥̩̻͇̪̜̙͚͉͇̻͔̪̰̹̼̤̖̬͚͓̩̲̀̌͊̒̓̽̈́̑̑͂̑̿̾̋̀̇͛͆̈́͛̑̓̏́͊̍̆̅̎̈́̐͋̾͗̾̏̔͛͗͛͌͑̓͂̋͐̈̐̽̊͋̿̇̿̃͋͌͊͗͂̅̌̓͒̓̍̇̎̽͊̂̂͌̅̍̌̇̆́͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝ ̸̧̨̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̯̦̬̮͖̼̘̼̙͉̤͉̤̥͖̤̩̼͈͖̦̮͉̣͕̳̹̤̤̞̱̞̙̼͚̫̲̩̞͓͓͚̼͎͕̙̻̭̹̝̼͎̺̼͎̱̻̙̼̳̬̤̼̳̥̫̭̯̬͉̬͇̖̱̻̤̥̦̰̳͕̟̭̲̺̺̜̪͕̖̖̼̬̭̫͚̱͖̜͕̬̲̙̫̠͔͖̭͓̯̣̥͉̲̼̣͉̖͈̗̼̳̥̻͙̤̞͇̪̘̥̹̩̲̺͍͉͍̜̝̘̪̞̩̗͚̯̖̹̠̺̰̝̹͓̖̺̗̱̞̥̬͈̏͐͌͂̄͛̅́̊̑̇̿̿̈́̆̈̾̒̀́́̋̌͂̈̒̈́͒̈́̓̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅf̴̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̼̭̖͈̣̭̻͙̪̼̣̩̯͍̳̳̘͙̹̱͖̹̦̘͍͍̱̺̹͕̠̘̰̣̤͇̤͙̰̪̱͓͈̤̰͖͎͈̭̭̜̳͕̥͉͔̘̱̺͕̝̙͇̫͇͍̤̝̠͖̲̮̦̳͈̻͕͓̪̩̣̞͙̩̼̝͖̗̻͇̩̱̣͍̣̟̹̤͕̰̺͍͉̬̠̹͎̺̘̳̠̰̺̪͎͈̞͇̟̥͉͇̪̦̩̪̭̟͉̜̘͓̘͖̦̜̗̱̞͉͖̳̹̪̩͕̼̰̗̼̹̩̜̠͕̳̣̜̝̪̠̝̻̞̰̝͓̠̳̤͖̹̝̭͍̎̈́̈́̑̽̓͛͆̽̿̑̔́̈̄̇̈́͒̍̎̍̇̿̂͗̈̄̏̂̒͗͐̀̌̒̆̾͌̾̑̑͛͌̒͋̀͒͆̌̈̊̎̌̓́̀̐̈́̏̈̄̈́̓̄͆̎́̓͂̃̿̈́̏̊̑̌͑̆̐̒̌̆̀͆́̌̍̎͂̎̀͒̆̊̀̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅó̸̹͚͎͇̲̦̼̞̞̦̦̣͙̹̰͚̲̝̍̎̈́̉͋̀͗̋͗̋̒̂͑͒̀̇͌͗̍́͒̓̍̍͑̎̉͛̒̀́̇̍͗̈́̈̌́̒̈́̐̊́̒͊̾͊̆͗͋̏̈́̄͋̃̓͛̑̓͒̂̑̌͐̀̑̄͗̓̀̍́̃̿̇̾̓̋́̈̃̏́̈́͒̂͐̌͗͋͌̊̀̒͋̀̄̅͆̄̽́͂͊̀̓̔̍͒̊́̑͆̈́̂̊͗̍̋͑̌̓̄̈́̉̌̈́͆̀͆̂̒̂̄͂̓̉͌̾͗͂̃̄̑́̏̽͋͊̋̐̄̆͊̿̈́͋͗́̓̃̾͐͌̈́͒́̔̉͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ŗ̷̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̡̨͖͉̞̦̟̯̹̺̯̤̠̹͎͙̰͎̹̖͇̦̖̝͔̖̘̭͎̫͔̘̲̖̖̘̗̖͍̜̜̺̜͔̣͇͇̤͙̳̟̗͚̙͍̻̤̩̦͉͕̜̙̪̜̘̳͈̹̦̯̞̣̳̻͙̰̗̹̟͔͚̝̻̬͍͓̗̘̻̦͙̣̩̝̲͓̞̤͎̲̤͙͎̺̯̠͍̠̗͍̲̩̣̼̣̥̫͙̥̳͕͉̹̳͓͔̱̹̟͉̺͇̯͇͍̲͖͈̘̮͉̫̳̇̓͐̋̂̒͑̉̀̇͊́̿̃̈́́̀͗͆̈̒͛̓́͊̈́̾̍̐̀͑̒̀̍̃̑͗̋̎̓͑͐̀̇͛̈́͒͌̓̍̐̊͌̌͂̄̄͂͆̊̇͛̍͂̎̌̊̈́̈́̇̓͐̅̒̽̃̈́̈̈́̋̔͛̾̾͛̈́́̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̧̛̞̦͚̩̬̗̖̠͓͎̺͖̦̻͓̻̖̗̼͓̻̮͔͎͎̲͉̣͍̙͚̠̦͚̤̳͙̫͔͙͎̦̖͖͕̭̬͇͈̙͚̱͍͕̘̬̳̜̺͚̗̙̩͖̳̪͙̗̠͓͈͖̟̣̺̺̞͎̙͕̬̙͓̩̜̠̤̣̖͓͙̗̲̮͎͙͙̘͉̰̠͇͕̟͉̱͍͚͖̜͕̱͍̪͚̻͔͔̰͔̃̀̓͗͗̓̅͒͒̈͛̌̎͂́̀͛̊̿̄̌͊̋͑͌͋̄̈́͗͐͐̄̈́̈̓̿̐́̍̂̾̈́̀̈́͑̎͛͑͋̊̋̓́̂̂̈́̽͋̑̆̃̀͛̿̅͛̉̓̈́̽̈́̀͐͗̒͆͌̋͋̀̾́̿̔̈̓̆̇̐͐̂̃̌̈͑̓̍̒̎̃̄̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̴̧̡̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛͙̭͈͚̘͍̞̭͚͚͖̼͉͙̤͈͍͕͔̯̗̖̩̮̰̦̪̱̪̰͉͇̼͚͚̘̝̘͚̺̣͎̜̖͉̯̲̣̘͓̲̭͖̖̟͎̞̟̫̲̦̳͚̺̼͓̗͚̬̗̭̮̗̗̥͚̫͙͙̪̭̘̝̠̞̦̘̣̳͚̯̳̦̲̞̣̠̒͐̒̌̄͊̒̄̈̓̈́̿͗̎͋̓́͒̈́̑̀͛̎̈́͐̔̎͗̈́̽͂̒̅̅̿̐͛̄̀̎̇̇̂̆̊̌̽͋̈̀̈́̊̀̇͐̊͒́͗̐̎͂̿̒̇̐͐͛̑̀̎̑̉̀̐͗͆͒̐̏̽̏͌͗͌̂̾̏̄̐̆̐̉͑͆̉̑͌̋̓̍̄̎͑̌̈́́̆̾̿́̓͒̽̓̊̑̔̓͒͘͘̕̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅn̷̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̠̜͙̬̫͉̭̩͓̠̭̠̝̘̝̬̦͔̪̟̪̫̩͔͖̠̫̘̼̲̜̼̜͙̥̫͕͖̭̦̪͔̬̩̟͍̪̜̤̬̼̲̣̖̞̳̝͉̩̭̤͚͇̬̳̝̘̲̥͓̣͙͚̫̣̙͔̳̖͈̳̼̱̰̺̫͈̰͚̬̺̖͖̝͇̥̩̳͕̣͎̳͍̞͙͉̟̭̗̤̝̱̹̲̹̘̬̯̝̣̦̞̰̳̻̱͇̹̰͈̖̮̜̦͖̫͈͖͉̜̈́̒͂̇̑̓́͛̀͗̇̑͋͊̀̇̌̾͑͒͊̂̃͒̋̒̿̏̉̄̆̎̅͂̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅơ̴̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̙͚̘̙͚̖̬̠̗͕̹̳̬̗̥̻͖̪͔̬̺̥̹̣̗̳͈͈̙̙̙̺̺͓̲͚͓̫͖̣̜̣̲͕̣̫͙̘̠̖̦͍̰̗͉̘̹̯̪̳̳̯̫͍̦̲̯̘͉̩̳̘̮̲̪̻͈̙̼̫͉̞͖͚͚̻̥̯̩̼̝͚̗̦̲̩͕̙͔͇̯͈͓̜͍̱̝̦̪̻̝̘̼͙͙͓̦̥̼͔̗̙͎̙̹̫͍͇̬̺̣̲̫̫̥̖͔̼͓͉̦͉̖̘̣̗̗̺̻̹̝̯̤̠̥̲̪͍̱̭̦̼̤̯̺̒̅͂̒́̐̿̌̒̅̾̑̆̽̈́̑͊̆̄̐̏͋̾͒̎̏̐̊̈́́̍͋̐̓͆̇̏͋̂̀̓͆̋̓͆̿̀̏̆̋̒͆̔́̈́͋̽̊̐̌̾͆̊̒̉̒̿̿̓͊̇͛͗̀͌͛̀͌̓̉̈́̊͋̔̅̈͆͒́̂̀̀͛̿͐̌͆̿̈́̀̓̋̓̉̑͌̂̓͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅṭ̷̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̢̫͙͈̯̣̙̹̤̝͓̮͎͉̣̜̜̯͖̝͕̯̹̙͖̺̙͖̻͍̰̘̩̫̟͈̹̻̖̲̙͔̪͎̗̝̟̫̠̯͍͈̣̺̖͍̣͙̭͉̫̙̟͉̯̬͍͕͕̲̗͔̲̥̖͍̥̱͙̜̰̝̻̥̹̬̟̫̝͇̪͎̬͈̦͓̤͈̩̙̼͈̞͓̠̞̟͔̝͉͖̩̥̩̝͉͙̫͈͚͕͍̝̗͈̮̠̮̰̭̦͖̦̰̲͍͙͍͕̼͖̻̦̟̭̯̹̠͙̱̝̟͙̯͈̤͙̝̲̳͇̗̙͈͎͚̱̩̠̖̥͚͈̳̥̩̼̙̘̈́͋͗̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̨̧̡̺̠̠͖̪͍̰̼̝̠͇͓͎͍̪̟̮̘̲͍̗͈̤̭͚̗̻̼͚͚͈̜̟͈̘̭̣̦̥̝̦̼̼̯̘͉͇̮̮͍͙͕̳̳͉͖͎̱̫̖̫̭͕̗̺̦̩̳̙̮̹̺̤̪̭͉̞̙͖̜̰̘͔͓̥̲̘͇̳̝̪̩͍̤͖͈̖̹͍̝͍͈̫̝͌͗̊̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅę̴̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̛̳̟͙̥̜̝̲̞̯̱͍̪̝̥̙̭̝̝͓͓͓͖͓̺͙̹͍̮͓̤̫̤̦̪̘͈̝͚͇̩̹̮̘̟̱͕̣̗̤̣͎͎̦̜͎͇̥̰͔̟̭͔̖̺̹̫̪̤̝͈̥͉̻͚͇̗̪̺̩̣͇̼̩̺̺̥̘̥͎͙̗̤̥͖͈͎̟̲̩̣͚̭͎̖̪̜̬̤̝͚̗̼̪͚̖͚̜̹̜͔̹̘͓͖͕̟͈̗̺̤̦͉͍̞̱͈̥̺͈̰̤͚͈̲̼̭̬͖̮̞̠̞͉̣͎̤̪̗͇̭̥̰̖͍̩̺̟͇̣̭̲͇̭͔̳̭̻̠̝̻̟̰͛̽͌̉̅͑̂̍̀͑́̃̌̓͆̇̊̆̑̀̌̊̇̏̈̂̈̄̒̎̅̾̆̊̈́͛͋̈́͐̆̊̉̄́̿̐͐̒͌͂́̈́̋̈͗̅̓̀͒̐̓̋̿̐̃͗̈͆̌̍͐̈́̓͊̒͐͌̂̈́̈́̃̄̽̐̇͛̾̎̽̀̉͆̎̐͑̆̀́́̓́̉͊̌̅̈͂́̅́̆̒͒͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̢̗̱̬̩̫̮̹̞̱͔̺̲̭͖̜͙͔̬̹̼̘̭̗̤̘̞̱̱̭̻̦̦̺͕̳̦͓̘̖͚͖͍̤̜͍̫̣̪͖͚̣͈͎̜̩̗̳̬͉͎͔͙̜͉͇͖͇̲̪̲̲̬͖͙̜͍͈̮̯̗̱̮̯̫̙̼̟͙̖̬̟̞̤͈̠̰͍̬͕̥̮͚̗̫̙̗͓̫̯̼̮̝̜͍̬̫̙͍̥͕̙̥̜͓͔̱̹̥͓͗͂̃̇͑̑̒̌̑̅̑̓̓͌̍͌̈̏͋̈̔̌͋̄͂̾̄̄̽͌́̅̃̿͌͂̅̏͒͂͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̮̖̥̲̗̖̰͍͇͖̙͉̞̭͈̭̯̜̺̙̱͖̫̠̟͉̺̩̩͓̳̻̪̪͇̯͎̭̹̲̪̙͔̼͇̦͔̙͕͖̠̘͚͚̼̱̻̝̜̻̘̭͕̲̙̳̘̮͚̫̹̙̮̣̼̜̫͉͈̮̝͔̦͕͇͉̦̰̘̳̝͔̺̼͈͓͉̪̪̠̗͇̣̰͉̘̻̦̩̗͈̥̝͕̦͇̝͈͎͙͍̯̠̳͉͍̻̲̜̫̜̺̝̱̙̩̥̞̳̼͚̻̮̰̪̤̗̤̭̭͌̒̍̀̏̂̒̿͗̍͒̓̃̏̈̑͗̌̇͌̀̏́͂̍͊̑͂̂̑͆͊́̑̇̀͌̏̓̉̆̇̓̅͗̈̈̇̆̐̎͐͒̇̓̈̿̈́̃̈̏̇̅̿̓͒͛̐͆̓̆̾͐̌̀̎̐̌̀͌̈́̆̊͂̂̏̓̓̽́̐̋̐̿̉̋̆́̽͂̀̎͊͑͐̑̄͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḫ̶̨̡̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̯͎̻̬͔̱͖̤͈̳͇͉͙̞̮̮̼͉̪̺̪̱͓̲̰̥͎̹͎̪̙͈̬̟͉͍͔̮̠̗͙͖̮͕̣͍̹̤̼͍̼̭̻̰̘̪̪̣̭̩̺͚̬͔͈̳̳͎̣̤͊͂͜ͅͅȉ̸̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̛̺̣̩̦̜͖̜͖̯͖̠̠̣͍͉̦͙̱̖̜̮͔̥̣͙̩͕̭̥͖̘̼͔͚̜͍̬̫͉͕͚̖̲̻̙̘̜̙͉͈̯̙̥̻̗̘͖͇͖̘̗̠͍̩̞̠̙̹̜̞͔͙̤̺̞͕̘͇͔͉̪̖̙͎̩̳͚̰̥̹̺̖̜͖̠͍̯̣͓͈̬̯̳̱̱̱̟͉̠̳͖̙͉͇̟͈̞̠̟̗͊̍̎̈͂̾̃̈́̈́̇̍̈́͌͆̂̽͆̃̏̈́́̔̓̈́̾̓̉̑́̑̈́̊̅́̔̄́̇̉̓͊͆̓̔̀̀̓̾̈́́̈́̈́͒̾͋̾̔͑͌́̈́̀̀̿͛̉͋͊̊̎̀̾̿̆͗́̊̎͌̀͑͐̅͊́͆̋̍̾̔̏̐̑̌͊̈̏̂̑̊̈̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̗̻̱̟̳̻͈̬̦̫̞̫͉̫̺̩̼͖̤̞̪̥̞̣͍̥̗̟̟̬̜̥̺͎̱͎̤͎̦̫̺͈͎͈̗̰̲̟̲̼̦̦̼͚̺̞̝͈̙̮͇̮̰̩̫̮̳̖͔͓͙̪̺̖̪̯͙͉͍̭̩̼̺̰̲̖̼̰̦̥̖̘̯̼̻̞͈̩̻̣͍͖̗͙̟̮̼͖̞̰̙̘͖̣̩̠͕̝̻͖̞̜̱̪͓͇̺̻̟͉̗̳͚̲͉̘͇͇̼̠̬̖̪̘͇̞̥̙̼̦̦̟̦̳̲̠͇͇̠͎̖̲͎̖̙͙͔͚͎͌͐̿͒̿̏̾́̈́͂͛̿̊͆̎̽̔͗͊̋̒̾̈̑̅̄̿̃̈́̑̄͗̈́̆̑͊̍̆̓̇͑̔͆̎͑̓̇͆͂̆̂̃̍͌̊̔̅̂̍̑̎̓̾̑̂̽͊͆̎̐͗̀̉͑̎͊͒͊̉̊̋̐̓͒̑̈̑̈̊́̅̀̆͒͐̂̈́͗͒̑̂̑̉̋̿͒̂̋͐͒̄̀͛̾̾̌̍̏̌̎̇̀̓̾̒̐͆̂̉̐̀̐̅͆̈̅̇͗͌̈́̿̒͐̅͊̀̂̅̇̓͛͛̽̃͌̂͐̇̑̈́̔̍̎͐̇̅̇͋̈́͐̋̑̄̽̔̓̑͋̈́͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̴̢͔͉͙̦͎͕͎̠̮͕͉̜̘͍̤̱̳̬̞͙̠̠͕̯̺̦̹̦̤̮̹̮̘̠̻̫͍̳̲͖̗̝̘͕̺́̅̌́͑̀̆͊͒̈̇̆͆̒͛̃͐͊͜͠ͅ"̴̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̬̮̟̗̙̦̖͙̙̱̘̮̭͇̙͍̖͓̹̙̣̼̞͈̱̬͍̱̲͔̬̣̭̭̺̼̫̣̗͈̜͖̘͔̝͈̝̦̹̦͓̹̹̣̦̞̗̫̳̦͇̟̰̟̬̣̭͓͇̟̝̰͉̩̞̲͙̹̘̮̼̠͙̬̝̥͓̩̟̺̣̖͍̮̳̼̣̫̤͙̼͈͓͖̰͚̲̫̳̬͉͎̥̬̣̰̮̭̯͎̤̺̟̗̙̦̖͔͔̺̜̤͉̖̝̳͓͕͉̭͈̫̺̬̠͔̜̲̳͚͎̻̘̜̎̔̋͗͋́͌̑͗́̆͂̐̓͐̽̉̒̋͐̓͋̋̓̅͑̌̍̈́͑̂͒͒̔͆͒͒̈͋́̂͆̈́̿̿̌̊͗͌̈́̔̌͌̓́͂̂̎̐̽̅̐̐͌̉̃̆̈́͛̐̏̌̈͋̍̔̄̀̓̄̽̆͐͒͒̏̂̈́͋̍͛̋̈́̾̾̔̂̈́͂̈̿͆́͂̌̄̀́̈́̀̏͊́̍͐́̊̋͋̈́́̆̀̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̣̦̤̲̬͔͍̠̘̞͔̲̯̬͚̰̬̭̤̗̺̮͈͙͉̦̥̱̪͙̺̤͕͔̩͍̦̹̬̞̟̙̪̬̻̥̲̰͙̼̲̲̞̟̺̜̺̪̬̗͍̫̠̠͍̭̥̠͕̫̱̫̪͖͉̹͚̰̝̤̤̠͍͎̘̯͇͎͕͖̭̝̠̱͍̼̦̬̩͓̗͎̝͔̗͇̼̭͓͖͔̻̟͓̰̮͙͚̤̯̭̟͇̭̠̤̌̒̅͌̌̾͒̌́͆́͗͛̄̈̎͆͋̈́̄̐͛̓̀̍̽̽́̀̅̑͑̃̐̌́̿̏̓̽̄͑̌̿̉̑̉̈́͆̆̓̂̽͆̈́̾̇̎́̃̂̀̇̆͒̂̍̈̿͒̂̈̐̏̊͊̈́̎̋̃̾̈́̃̔̓̿̈́̐̀̓̾̾͐̆̀́́̄͛̈́͒͛͌́͆̍͌̒͛̔̃̃̌̓̽̍̌̉͐͌́̃̀̀̅́̍͊̃͒̈̀̋͆̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̜̙̙̲͚̠̟̙̯̙̙̫̬̥̜̣͎̭̻̦̩̺͉̤̪̣͓̬͈̰̯̣̮͔̜͎̳͚͕̦̪̠͓͚͂̈́̓̏̊̇̒͗́͊͆̂͛̾̿̀̑̐̇̂̑̆̃̓͑̈̅͐̀̑̾͋̊̾̑̈̓͌͑̆̍́́̓͐̽̈̄̄̆̊̈́͗́̇̋̑͐́́̋̓͛̂͐̂̌̆͊̾̎̈́̓̾́̐̍̂̓̾̌̀̃͆̾̇͛̔̃̋̈́̾̑̀̈̋͋͋̾͋̈́̎̿̈́̓̋́́̐͊͐̀̊́̀̾͌̎̋̈́̓̀̑̈́́́͆̎͆̿͗͊̿́̋̓̃̇̇͛̋̋̽͆͐̈̊͌͋̑̇̓͊̈́̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̵̛̛̻̱̫̋̈̆̇̂̽̒̋̀̓̿͂́͋͑̀̄͌̊̈̈̈́͑̑̽̋̾͑͛̃̍̋̅͗̄̈́̉̂̓̆̊͋͒̀̆͑̾̉̓̈́̓̆̿̅̈́̈́̀͛̋̏̐̒͑͋͗̆̑̑̀̒̔̿͋̈́́̈́̓̉͊͘̕̚͝͝͝͠"̴̨̧̨̢̻̙̣͔͎̱̮̩͉͉̞̞̦̟̩̬̮̬̦̞̯̰̦̫̞̭̼͚͚̝̙̮̙̼͇̼̞̜̹̲̣͙̮̮̹͇͓̙̣̭̤͙̯̲̟͔̓̓̏̒̔͛̆̾̅̾̔̍̏̓͛̃́͊̌̐̍̀̃̎͌̔̇̅̀͑̈́͋́̀̾̒̿̒̀̓̎̌̄̉͗̀̒͆̆͒̔̊͋͐̽̂̀̒̐̂͛́̈́̔͂̈͌͊̅̕̚͝͝I̴̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̝̪͉͎̘̯̳͖̮͕͈̙̖̥̳͈̹̳͎̱͔̦̫̰̝͕̻͖̦̣͔̰̪͍͕̗̰̗̞̺͍̻̜̣͎̰̙͙̼̱͈̺͓̻̖̳̬̝̼̪͎̮̣̙̭̠̠͓̮̝̬̻͕̝̬̮̞̤̩̦̪̟̠͈͍̰̼̯͉̟̗̤̮̖̙͚̞̬͕̝̤̫̯̺̗̠͇͈̰̻̤̙̹͙̜̬̔̈́̾͐̔̈̂̏̒̉̈́͑̈́͊̇͑̉̆͗̔̄͐͑͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̛̛̛̛͙̱̺̪̗͕̹̤͎̤̮̞̜͙̤̤̺̟͈̊́́͆̈́̓̋̈́͋̓̊͒͛̎̇͊̔̋̐͌͌͋̽̓̔̇̋̅͋̋͌̂̀̎̉́̅̂͊̂̓͆̊̆͂̾̿͋̎̅͂̔̈̅̊͂̾́́͆̊͑̍͐̈̈̈́̓̓̀͌̉̂̐̓̾͂̀̿̐̿̉̏̈́̂̐̂̈́̒̒́̌̑̑͋̌̈́̎̔̎̉̐͋̽̀̐̅̽͊̃̽̊͛͂̍̈̀̏̉̔͊̽͌̎͂̂̎̅̔̒̔̐̏͋̀͒̐́̄͛̇̋͊̾͊̅͒́̑͂̒̎̇͋͐̀͒͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅd̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̭͈͔̘̥̺̭̦̝͍̎̄͛̈́͋͆̌̏̆͛̍̋̈́́̉̔͂̀̈́̈́́͑͒̎͌̉͗͛̂̋͂̌̀͐͆̍̎͌̎̒͆͛̇̊͛͋̆̋̊̓̒̂̽̄̇̊̄̈́̈́͋̽͑̌̏̉͗̿̐̈̊̑̒͐͌̀͂̀͐̇̈͂̈́̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅǫ̸̨̨̡̧̡̧̛̛͙͎̥̲̟̖͓̻̯̘̙̮̳͈̩̙̠̤͖̲̮͇̩̮̼͍͓̭̳̦͕͈̥͎̦̮͚̪̙̫̻̹̥͙̗͚͔͖̼͕͍̱̫̬̘̹͎̦̋̓̄̏̔̎̀̎͗̈́̇̎̋̑̃͌͑̌̍̆͋̑͗̐̐͐͋̂̅̂͋̉̈̏̐͐͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅṅ̵̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̛̹̮̭̙̭͎̹͎̙͙͙̣̯̲̮͚̝̫̲͇͚̟̼̺̺̹͈̬̪͖͈̱͉̙̬̪͎͙̗̞̦͓͍̪̝̙͈̦̪̗̟̠̺̬͍̘͍̮̲̞̹͎̭̤̠̮̳͎̼̝͎͔̭̻̤̣̲̝̙̰͖̘̟̤͔͙̤̲̝̬͎̫̱̰̹͇̝̠̖̭͓̟̻̰̇̓̑̏̔̏̇̂̔́͗̽̄̈́͂͗̊̆͑̈́̔̏̄͐̀̋́̇͑͌̋̈́͒̀͒̽̀̑́͂̉͆̆̍̆͋̂̿͛̈́̀̎̀̇̒͌̂̽͌̄͛̀̂̆̆͐̈̉̔͐̃̽̈́̉̒̐̓̆̿́̈͌͐̔̀́̈́̐̋̄̓̾̈́̆͛́̈́͗̽͒̈́͐̏̾̃̉̈́̀́̿͐̄͌̌̽̍̏͛̽̈́̂́̀͑̄́́̓̓̅̾̃̂̎́̍̌̋̌̏͆̎͛̋͐̃̂͗̑͌̿͑̈́̎́͊̇̓̽̆͋̀̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ'̴̢̢̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̹̪̯̯̤̪̙̬̙̩̰̮̖̲̟̪̲̙̪̖̮̱̺͙̦̩̪̼̞̲̹̤̫̣̬͈̙̯̙͖̱͍̥͍̩̻̞̲̗̝̳͈͇͚̱̠͎͉̤̙̥͇̦͉͎̦̭̻̠̥̩͖̘̭͖̯̠͇͈̤͍͕̳̗̦͖͎͖̰̞͍̦̩͇̱̗͎͎̠͇̥̱̜̩͎̗̺͈̥̦͇̞̰͙͙̞̭̰̼͇̤̖̼̫̘̳͉̩̥̺̠͕͍̥̣̗͇̘͔͓̠̣͙̳͈̫̟̱͙̘̦̹̮̘̰̗̋̑͋̾̎̔̒̀̓͒̇͋̍͊̾̒͌͌̆̽̌͗͂͋̐̒̈́̏̊͒̑̾̑́̾̀̒̽̐̋̈́̋̎̌̏̑̐̍̔̂͐́͋̊̆̓͑͂̽̾̉̐̀̐̓̎̄̅̄͐̀͋̇̐̌̈͐̂̂́̌̓̎̾͋̌̽́̎̊͐̾͊̈́̄̅́̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̴̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̳̭̱̩̮̞͈̪̜͕͍͇̗̺͚̦̖̤͉̞̹͈̳̜̣̭̼͉̞̪̟͎͈̱̟̹̰̝̪̗̻̰̣̜̹͙̱̼̼͉͉̙̻̖͕̞̝͖̽̃̒̂͐̿͐͂͂͛͗̇̑̈́͑̈́̐̑̊̿̊̄̎͒̐̾̇̍̏̍̑̐̾̍̔͒̐͛͘͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̦̣̥̝̯͈̬͉̣̤̦̣̜̲͕̭͍̼̣̰̼̫̭̟̠͈̝͉͔̰̞̘̟͖̘̪͍͙̺̳͉̫̬̘̱̞̩̝͙̯̦̞̝̻̻̠̳̞͔̥̳͉̮̟̠̭͎̪͚̟͔̲̤͙͙̬̙̩̩̞̲̃̽͂̀̄͛͂͑̎̈́̈́́͌͛̈́͗̀̅̃̊́̋̌́͊́͛̿̂̔̆̿̈́̐̍̍̾̑͒͒͛̒͐̉̇̎̐̈́̈̿͂̿̋̆͆̈͆̅͐́̽̋͂̓̇̇̅̌̾̂̓̽̿̔̓̇͗̈̄̈́͌̔̀̾̃̂̔̓̊̓̌̓̎̈̽̉̓͂̅̄̽̑̇͛͐̽̊̌̒̐̆͑̂̆͑͗̈̓͊̉̿̄̏̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅh̴̡̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̤͚͎̱͕̭̬̞͉͍̰͉̥̲͙͔̭̦͙̙̰̺̹̝̻̱͕̗̯̣͔̰͕̯͓͔̗̩̮̫̣̩̫̱̜̣̫̗̩̫̙̩̪̥̦̖͔̼͈̩͚̙̺̮̼̝̬͎̘̟͖̖̜̯̠̰̼̩̝͍̙̠̰̟͕͎͓̤̩̠̹̺͚̲̺̪̼̝̻͔̘̹̬̲͚̫͓͔̫̬̹̮͓̹̞̞̠̺͈̫̰̪̖̳͍̘̺̪̖̪̲̖́͆̅̀̊̆̿͛͑̊̐̀̐̈́͊́̄͋͋̄͋̎͛̀̆̽͋̂̍̒͐̌̃̉̋̀̋̿̄̏͌̉̾̐̉̽̌͌͂̔͊́̎̈́̽͌̔͂̾̄̅̽̇̈́͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̡̨̧̧̨̛͙̖̙̺̩͍͍̪͖̟̪̤̹̦͔͓̖̲̲̝̝͙͚̹̝͇̗͇͈̝̤̹̦̬͔̯̙̞̥̪͓̦͙͔̟͙͕͇̼̜̟͈̹̭̯̺̤̯͓͖͕̱͉̮͚͍̣̦̘̻͔͉̱̩͍̦͚̻̩̻͙̤̝̲̰̣͕̹͔͇͚̪͒͋́̍̅̈̓̋̒̽̀̑͛͌̊͛́͋̊̏̌͐̓̔̆̆̀̔̾̇̈́̎͑̏̓̆͆̈́̓̄̒̔͗̏̒́͆͆͛̂͛͋̋̄͊̊̾̽̃̄̒͑̆̆͆͑͌̀̍̀̇́̀̐̐̉̍͊̔̌͑̈́̍̈͐͑̈̂̈̅͊̇̆̏̿̌́̿̏̒̓̄̉̍͗̉̃̔͆̋̾̒̐̅̄̐̓̍̅͛̏̇̄̀̍̊͂̿̔́̏̑́̄͌̂̔̊͗̂́̇͗̓̊͛̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅv̷̧̢̡̛̮̟͚͕͖͉̫̺̯̯͍̲̙͇̥̙̤̫̭͈͚͙͖͎̠̀̊͗̽̏͌̍͗͋̒̀̿̌͑͂̾͊͆̄̍̀̅̐̈́̃̋̊̍̆̇̏̽̑͒̇̍̃̃̃̍̅̉̓̍͛͆͊́̀͋͒̇̾̉̐̑̍̓̓̊̍͗͊̊̀̓͐̆͌̄̈̓̃̀̆̎̿͒̏̐͂̾̉͊̓̾͗̊̽͂̿̊̂̇͛̎̆̓̾̾̍̇͊̇̈͊́̌͌̔͂̏́̏̌̑̊͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅė̴̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̯̫̹̞̟͖̱̩̜͓̫̮̀̇̀̅̎̍̀̆̍͐̃̐̈̐̏̈́̊̋̎̂͆͆͊̔̔̎͐̔̍̈́̈́̔̔̈́̿͊̈̋͛̏̈́̐͒̂͆́̎̽͌͆̄̂͊͋̃̊͆̒̓͂̇̈́͐͐̀̀̒̀̀̔̿̈́͑͛́͒͂̓̈́͐͐̊͊͗̒̆́̒̾̌̂̿͊̂͋͆̓̌̃̏̎̔͑̃̿̿͋̃̔̿͑͒͑̈́̍̆̎̍̊̄́̓̂̑̉̊͊͂̇̎̎͑̑̾͂́̅̒̈́̐̓̅̈́͛̿͊̈́̈͊̏͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̛̞̪̖̦̞͖̘̭̪̙̟͖͚̦̤͈̪͈̳̫͓̻̪̣̮͔̮̝̭̭̦͙̲̬̖̠͓̺͈̱̖̖̘͓̭̖̥̩̫̟̮̲͕̯̼͈̰̬͔̬͇̭̜̣̻̮̠͓͚̺̘̣̟̟̻̤̙̰̺̻̝̫̝̠͈͓̞͇͎̳͍̲̟̟͇͈̞͇͇̱̜͖̹̰̱̫̙̪̲̺͕̹̳͕̝͇̝̹̭̗̹̱̯̫̙̞̭̹̠̥̥̖̜̹͖͍͔̹̳̬̗̺̬̟̩̭̖̯̙̥̩̙͖̺͇̳͎͈̗̰͕͎̖͕̼͙̝̪̱͙͎̩̤̠̺͙͍̩̔̐̈́̍̿̒́́̂̌̃̌͗͌͊̅̒̀̂̽̌̿͊̋͒͒́̉͌͊̏̎́͛̈́̊͋́̆̓̉̌̄̀̎͐̄̓̃̇̿̄̒̋͛͛͆̾̔̊̐̋̆͆̍̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̸̧̛̛̛̻̩̰̩͇͔̗̪̠̲̭̲̙̼̖̩̤͖͈͔̪̘̟͈̠̹̗̝̭̣̊̍̀̌͋͋̆́̃͊͌̋̂͊͌͛̀͆̿̊̾̇̅̈͗̐͑̒̊̍̽̒̅́͂̽̋̈̍́̀͛̽̽̈́̔̓͊͗͋̀͊̇̿̂͂͗̐͒̎͗̆̓̊͗̍̀̅͌͊̒͆̏͗͂̒̇̔̀̈̔͒͌͗͒̋̽̐́͗̋̎̄̒͂́̏͛̐͂̈́͌̒̓͊̽͂͌́͛͐̎̈́͆̈́́̓̓́̀̃́͌̿̇̐̇͌͆͛̈́̒͐̑̎̀̓̒̒̿͗̾̐͋̅́̇̅̏͊̂͑̊̉̄̾͐̓͋̅̊̍̓̍͌͛̃̓̆͒̄͋͋͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅǹ̴̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̯̩̪̞̬̱̦͉͉̪̼̝̺͙̹̹̪̹̗͎̘̲͔̰̲͖̟͔͉̭͕͖̠̣̲̠̻̭̱̥̦̺͓̌̾̑̎̍̊̌̔̑̽̿̃̂̈́͆̈́̆͆̌̍̅͆͑͊͒̃̊͌͂́̈̈́͆͗̓͛̏͒̈͂̐̈̊͋̽̾͛͗͋̊͗̽̒̐̿̄̄̐̈́̀̔͐̓̽̂̍͋͊̉̿̔̋̈́͐̈́̔̂͆̾̾̿̌͂̄͌͛͂́̊̈́͌̃͛̌͛̂̉̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅy̴̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͖̟̺̟͔̦̺̱̘̞͙̙̰̙̱͚͍̟̥͖̻͎̟̫̖̺̞͙͑̿̀̽̀̈́͆͛̐͗̋̓̇̄̔̿̄̆͐̾͆͊̇̈́͒͛͂͐̈̌̑̈́͂̐̈́̃̇͒̿͋͒͊̓̆̂̂̉̎̃͌̑͗͐͛͗̔̒̐̅̿̐͛͗̾̀̓͑̈́́̒̇̀͊̄̓̾͛̆̓́̈͒͆́͗̈̋̌̓̉͋̇͑̽̉̂̊̿̃̾̇́̅̈́̏̋̀̐͊̓̾̋̈͋͊̏͋̊̕̚͘̚̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝t̸̨̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̠̬͚̟̞̹͙͉̟̺̝̫͕͈̲̰͍̦̘͔̗̜͉͕͎̯͕̩̻͎̱̥̙̞͎̱̩̯̞͈͙̖̰̙͇̟͉̠͙̟̠̦͍̫͕̜̰̤͍͚͕̰̱̙̝̫̰̥̹͕̮͓̭̖̂̋̒̏̒͋̾̔͛̓̇̐̉̇̀̂̓́̆̍͛̏͌̈́̆̿̉̀̀̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̶̢̡̩͎̖͚̬̲͚͖͇̻̤͔̬̰̹̣̟̙͇͚̝͎͙̝̖̺̜̩̜̦͈̖̦͚͚̝̤͔̣̩̲̹̭̼̲̘̙̖̝̖̮̯̩̺̬̪̟͚̩̆͐̓̿̒̊̾̊͆̌̇͑̂̆̔̾̅̂̂̏̿͆̐̑̒͆͐̐̕͘ͅͅį̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̙͍͚̯̳̬̤͇̺̈́̒̽͋̃̿͑̓͂̅̓̈́͗͒̀̈́̄̿̾́͌̿͋̈́͆͗̈́̄͐͗̊̓̀̏̍́͂̽̂̔̎̾̃́͛͛̓͊͑͛͂̔͛͋̆͛͒̋̑͆̎̾̾̆͋͊̈́̒͛́̉̓̊͛̓̆̈́͋̀̿̆͌͌͂̾̆̐̃͂̌͌͆̂̏͌̀̉̉̿̃̇̍̇̑̔̍͌̏̿̈́̿͊̌̓͗̀̈̋́̓̔̒́͛͑͆̄͛̀̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ņ̴̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̛̗̜͖̪͚̮̦͓͙͉̜̳̮̹̥͈̮̠͎̰̟̺͓̯̫̝͎̼͔͎̣̘̦̙̝͙̼̜̱̞̘͈͕̮̰͔̩̹̼̗̗̼͈̰̠͈͖͇̦͈̦̰̞̮͕̦̤̬͇̣͇͖̝̹͙̹͙̭͚̪̭̙͚̥̠͓͓͚̼̥͓̖͎̼̬̫̙͈͎͇̠̯̺̯̰̼̟̲͈̺̠͓̥̪͙͔̣̼̝͉̻͕̺̘̗̺̣̗̦͎̜̗̯̣͔̳̖̙̘͖͚̼̩͓͚̫̲̙͚̩͚̣̤̺̓̓̒́̃͌̽̿̔̂͊̍̓͛͊̓̍͑͐͒̇̿̌̈́̈́͒̿̾̋̈́̒̍̉̈̎͐̽̏̈̎͗̀̋͌̍̅̈͛͑̈́͗͌̀̀̂̈́̓̅̊̓̉͂̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅg̴̨̡̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̘̰͔̠̠͖̻̠̫͍̼͉͓̣̥̞͓͓̘̞̣͔̯̩̱̟͎̭̭͚̦͎̠̩͕̫͕͙͓͙̲̝̯̱̰͚͚̩̪͎̙̠͛́̔̀̇̅͊͐̊͑̏͆͂̈́̈̽͗̊͐̀́͐̀̔̒̏͐̍̑̅̋̑̔͂̂̿̂́̌̋͊̄̉̓̀̃̀̎̆̾̔̿̀̀̈́̍͆́͗͆́̑́̊̃͊̑̒͗̾̾̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̡̡̧̛̭̲̪̱̫̣͖̜̳̫̫̱̫̞̟͉̦͚̟̲͚̼̭̲̼̼̤͓̱̺̳̼͍̬̼̮̮̰͚̽͜͝ǫ̷̨̧̢̡̡̧̮̝̥̹͎͇̩͓̲̖̬̼͍͓̠͖̗̼̫̜̭͙̺̖̹̰̮͖͔̬̘̻̭̞͓̖̮͔̞͎̲̞̜͉͎̥̹̣͇͍̝̩̰͍̏̈́͆̊̓͂̉͂͗͋͒̔͊̍̍͗̽͂̀͒̂̑̃͒͌̿̏̎̈̽̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅn̸̨̨̢̛̛̛͙̮̰͖͕̝͎̣͖̫̩͎̞͇̝̭̥̝̫͉͔̰̭̦̬̬̜͓̲͉̬͔̙̗̱̼̰̞̺̯̹̩̯͈̻͔̮̝̫̜̬̗̠̯̘͇̫̝̻̞̦͚̻̟̱̟̔̊̂͒̊̓́͗̿̿̒̅̉̐̈́̇̌͌͗͒́̑̿̐̅̋̽̈͒̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̵̡̧̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̛͓̝̗̜̫͍̯̤̰͙̝͇̲̜̻̼̝̘̩͈̰͔̳͎̲̳͖͇̮̗͎̝̯̹͔̫̻̺̮̺̖̰̹͍̲̣̟̝̯̺̯͕̼̲͍̖̠̫͙̝̙͕̥̫̦̘̣̼̼̹͉̜͓͓͉͙͚̻̜͔͔͉̤͖̩̮͈̪͈͙̳̯̼̗̙̣̰̠̬̺͙̜̞̝͎̻̯̙͚͉̞͙̰̖̳̣̳̣͓̟̤̜̯̞͉͕̻̜͉̺͚̭̦̤̖͎̭̘̦͙̳̘͕̬̳̜̯̦̟͉͔̞̬͉͖̬̘͉̝̜̘̺͈͔͋͗̈́̄̽͑̈̐͗̆̋̎͋̇̄͆̅̉̎͑̔͐̄͗͂͂͌̑͋̾̎̈́̓͗̌̉̾̀͆͗̃̌̉̂͌̾̆̓͋͋̍̃͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̧̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̼̖̳̭͈͕͙͚̠̯̫̩̗̺̘̣̬̙̰̭̳̟͚͎̬̣̹̳̝̯̟̼͚̭͕͔̲̺̪͎͈͔̺̬̟͚̗̪̗̫̺̖̗̥̻̬̬̪͎͉̮͚͉̰̯̩̹̰̻̲̝̭̰͕̥̫͓̖̬͉̣̤̮͚̗̳̪̯̟̰̮̗͔̠͍̗̮̞̟͚̜̜̳̤̹̰̲̲͖̜̼̘͙̹̟̗̦͎͖͉͓̩͖̝̙͍͚̹̮̰̲̙͈̜̗̻͔̞̫̦̥̮͍̝̙̬͎̦͖̻̘͖͇̹̣͎̫̭̘͙̬̰͕̖̪̼̹͈̹̓͐͛̓̈́̈̓͗̏̐̓̓̀̃̅̏̎̆͌̈́̈̈́̐̀̉̈́̾̽́̅̏͋̇̓̋̽͋̀̓́̂̒͗̎̐̈̅̈͌̓͒͑͊͛͋͆͑̐͆̑͋̐̎͑͆̅̔̽̉̑̿̅͛̓͛̍̾̅̌͗̑̄̓̂́́̊̐́͛̎̀͂́͆͑̏̒̏̓͐́̉̀̌̎̾͗͑̂̿̉̂̓̓̆̀̏͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̨̢̛̛̼͍̱̮̩̤̰̞̫̻͈̯͕̞̣̲̞̟͕̲̘̬̼̙͓̼͈̙͔̹͋̽́̔̓̆̍̒̄͑͗̈̓̃͆̇́́̇̈́̃̄̆̊̆͌̆͛̾̾̈́̋͗̆́̀̀̂͗̈̌͒̍̀̒͒͗̀̐̋͊̓́͒̈̿́̀̓̌̓̌̔̓̑͋̉̿̃͊͋̽͗̑̍̂̇̊́̊̍̅̽̂̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝,̴̨̥͍̹̘̣̦̦̠̭̟̺̖̦̦̪͙̭̗̳͎̰̱̦͍͕̫̺͋̆͑͒̆͗̊̽̇̊̈́̽̏̐̌̅̉̿̓̄̾̈́͋͛̈́̕͘̚̚̚͠͝͝ͅ"̶̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̯̮͉̺̜͎̭̬̟̜͖̗͓̰͖̤̗̼̮̯̝̮̜̺͖̣̭̯͙̪̠͙̲͖̻͎͉̫̺̗̯̹̞̯̯̰̫͍̱͔̱̣̼̼̘͎̹͕̖͕̪̞͇̤̺̻̥̟̩̺̖̰͚̩̬̣̗͙̟̺͕̤̝̹̺̲̲̜̼̯̘̺̝̪̙̗̜̮̤̹͈̩͇̥̙̦̫͙͖̤̼̹̠̳̬͓̺̥͚̜̞̘̺͎̺̬̪̮̙̰͚͓̰̻̣̰̯̭̮̝͔̣͉͑̉̿̋̇̋̾̈̈́͗͑͛̂̋̊̇̿̐͒̌̅̏͌͂̄̑̆̀̈̐̀̅́̒̌͛̽̅́͑̋͛̈́͒̍́̿̍̾͋̽͗̏̌̉̿̈́̏̈͐͌̊͛̄̔̒̎͛͐́͛̈́͛̿̐͌͌̍̏̐̉͛̈͑̌͆̎́̄̒̆̂͑͂̀̏̈́̆͂̉͂͂̈̂̌̅̀̃̆̈͒͑̒͌̈̄̓̉̍͌̊̈̋̍̃̋̑͗̉̀̆̉͑̎͗̈́̈́̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̤͙͔̪̬̖̬̱̩̙͈̠̱̼̤̖͖̝̥̹͓̞͕̦̰̝̯̮̫̤̞̫͖̬̦̝̯͓͚̰̳̬̞̳̭̦̲̞͚̰̘̟̖̤̤̻̳̮̪̘̞͔̭̫͔͙̟̞̮̮̜̟̯͎̤͎̝͓̦̗̮̳͔͓͎̼̰͙̺͙͕̝͎̟̰̝̭̰̰̭͔̖͖̙̰̭͉̫̞͇̬̘͕̳̩̫̙̮̬̤̫̪̮̺̣̞͇̩͙̱͈͓͚̱͈͔͉̥͕͙̘͌̍͑̃̂̆̾̒́̂͛̆͂͂͛́͑́̔̿̾̇̑͆̓͌̀̆̓́̒̅̋̋̎͒̓͐̾̊͋̔̈͗̐͒̈̂̓͆̎̂͂̂͌̓̆̈́͌̐͑͛̋͂̒̀̾͊̊̌͐͆̌͋̉̃̋̒̽̊̾̂̾̄̄̽̈́̽͌͋̌̽̌̒̄͛̉̂̊͐͐̏͐̾̑͛̃̈́̏̎͋̋͐̾̉̈͆̆̓̾̌̇͂͒̀̓̓̋̑͂̍̇̑͗̆̐̈́̓͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̢̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̘͔͔͖̥̰̠̠̥͍̲͔̭͖͙͓̺͓̜̺̝̘͔̖̦̙̟͙̮͎̖̥̮͔̘̝̗̻̰̬̜͕̩̠̣͉̳͎̯͖͓͈͔͉̺͇͉͙̝͍͈̼͕̖͚̼̙͓̜̘͙̗͈͚̗̰̬̲͙͖͍̹̜̫̼̹̰̯̪͎̐̃́̑͌͌̀͗̒̈́̇͑̽̂̌́̎̽̽̔̂͑̏͊͌̋͗͑͗̋̓͛͂̎̓̽͂́͑̑͂͒͒̎͊͑̏̊̽́̄̿̈́̓̈́͛́̈́́́͂͆͑̃̎̏̿̃͒͊̄̍̉̔͆͂̐̏͊̒̾̽̓̂̇̋̉̏͑̐̔̍̓̆̆͗̾̇̉̉̂͐͊̀́̂͌̍́͛̓̒̎͌͛̈́̈́͊͆̆͑̽͌̄̒͒̀̈́͐̑̈͂̊͊̒̎͋̈́͋̑̄̽̔̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅe̶̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͍͎͕̣̭̼͍̞͚̙͎̯̭̪̣̰͓͎̠̫̮̻̱͖̞͚̱̙̰̱̳̱͓͉̫̝̬̠͍̮̝̟͕͇̺̙̳̱͍͇͍̖̻͚̜̖͎͔͇̬͓̭̻̖̦͔̯̲̗̪͉̭̬̜̗̤̟̻̦̤̝̖͓͇̝̘̪̹̯̣̝̣̪̥͔͓̭̗̳͔̱̞̰̩̙̝̯̬̝͍̼̱̜̞̪̩͔͇̠̪̤̩̲̰̤̮͖̱̦͎̳̝̳̻̤̱̦̤̠̲͈̳̥͓̗͖̼̠͕̺̯̼͎̝͍͚̭͙̝̥̖̞͉͎̙̲̖̲̭̠͇̗̳̻̽̋͆̑̄̍̆̂̀̏͗͑́̌͐͒͊̌͑̅͆̈́̈͒͒̑̾̋̍̇͗̋̇͋́̏̂̓͌͋͋́̂̀̋́̐̓̓̔͆̇̂͗̈́̏̿͆͗̽͛̓̂̈̑́̈́͂͆̀̊̑̋̀̿̀̿̀̇̓̑̃̂̃̈́͒͒͂̽͂̈́̋̅̉͑͋̋̒̌̓͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̻̩̲̟͚̤̖̲͎̙͚̮̺̟̤̮̥͚̮̻̰͖̤͙̖̪̲̻͇̝̩̼͖͍͔̬͇͖̻̬̙͎̬͚̻̮̤̤̮̺̟̲̠̝̩̫̩̣̝̠̥̯̯̩͈͈̙͓̠̺͕͇͖̝͈͎͓̙̦̹̺͙̪͇̜̠͍̠̘̹̻̣̹̗͕̩̜̖̟͕͈̖̬̣̲̮̖͙͚̖̣̬̖͚̗̹̰͍̲̰̳̝͙͍̣̖̯̳̥͍̪͇͈̤͕̪̫̤͔͚̭̦͉̠̫̼̯̣̥̬̫̠̙̗̪̻̘̻͙̬̥͓͙́̊̇̉̏͆͊̐̈́̈̈́̌̇̎̑̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅş̵̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̜̖͚̗͙̟̞̯͕̦̗͍͎͉̺͎̺̰̯̥̬̮̜̖̭̞̖̼̰͓̟̙̬̜̲̗̪̠̤̹̪̘̤͔̺̳̹̩̱̥̫̭͍̳̺͇͔̞̟̖͕̗͕̹͍͕͙̼̻̻̮̫͇̟̺̙̗̖͕͕̜̠̻͍͍͍̞̯̘̰̠͔̠͓̟͙͕͈̞͍̜̠̭̻̩̥̺̮̭͖̖͖̫͖̬̞̥̀̈̎̾͋͐̉̾̆̏̔̓́͑̊͌̋̓̍͛̄̄̒̍̇̈́̎̿̓͆̈̂͌͆̂̂̋͌̍̆̒͑̋̅̽̀̓͆̽̀̓̀͋̿̾͑̄̇̽́͑͛͋̀͛̇̏͋͒̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̴̡̨̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̻͖͖̪͈̜̝͖̤͍̰͔̭̺̘̠̳̹̤̫̹̠̰̰̬̜̖̻̹̼͔̖̬̖͔̳̞̜̩̝͓̭̭̙̻̪͓̹̣̬̲̞͚͖̩̙͎̗̼̪̺̳̘͚̙̣̪̰̜̹̤̱͔̫͖͍̰̞͓̼̤͓͕̝̜̗̻̭͔͎̣͉̭̞͎̝̯̟͇̤͇̰̱͍̙͔̖̼̪̖̫͚̥̣͙̘̭̬͓̯̭̹̗͉͍̹̤̭̗͎̩͎͇͚̝̞̬̹͓̝͙̤͍̜̙̺̦̥̳͊͛̐̓͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÿ̶̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̥̮̩̗̣͖̪̺̗̳̜̦͎̣͍̯̳̖̹̬̩͖̞͓̝̟̫͇̟̰͖̫̜̮̫͖͈̞̰̰̯̮͖̰͔̱͍̝͔͚̟̞̙̝͚͎̙̖̫̫̗̞̪̪͈̙͔͉͈͎̭̳͓͈̬̱̬̮̜̹̬̝̭̝̗͎̯̳͕̦͎͚͚̹̝̦̱̬͈̣̬̥͇̖͉̥̬̤͙̗͚̳̗̲̦̰̹̭͍̪̜̬͓̹̭̙̬̪̤͚̦̮̖̭̗͈͇̻͚̠̮̯̝͖̻͇̦͈͓̗̣͔͇̞̪͖̬͕̠́͌̆̿̈́́̅̈́̆̆̃̇̿̿̾͊̓͌͐͆̇̀͊̅̆̑̀͂̓̄͋́͌͛̿̒̐̅͊̃̅̈́̊̅̐̈́͗͋́̿̎͆̏̿̓̈́̆͗͑̄̎͛̅̇̾̓̉̋̓̽̽͐́̒͛́̇̄̈́̓̎͒̆̍̉͛̂͂̊̈̄̃̎͛̒̅͂̍̿͗̋̃̐̄̒͗̾̾̈̿̍̎͑̒̄̊̿̒́̽͊̑͆̌͆̍͋͐̔̄̀̏̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̙͎̪͇͔̩͕͉̭̼̈́̈́́́̊̃̎̽̆̂̀́́̍́̂͗̔͗̈̊͒̾͆̚̚͘̚͜͠.̴̧̰̣̭͈̬̫͚͙̞̉̐̓͛͂̈̃̂̄͗͘͠ͅ ̸̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̥̯͍̖̜̲̳̭̞̤̣͎͕̹̩̝̪͓͙̘͖̠̺̰̹̩̟̘̺͎̖̱̱̯̩̞͓̗͉̟͎̭̬̗̪̟̦̗̻̖̣̖̠̳͇̍͊̎̍̓̒̄̀͒̑̒̓́̈̑̈͂̾̋̆̓͂̌͆̎͐͆̿̾͋͂̀̈́̆͐̌́̇̄̏͗̈͂̀̾̿̐̊͑̈̌̓͌͐͘͘͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̶̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͍̪͓̞͙̰̬̠͙̝͖͍͓̲̺͓̯̱͚̻̯̖̙͈͕̞͉̖͙͉͕̠͔̱͍̼͕̖͍͖̗̞͓̥̱̯̞̋̅͒͑̌͆̓̅̍̎̈́͗̉̊̃̓̇̎̌͆̔̈́̾͌̂́͛̈́̀̏̓̀̋̇̾̔͊̊̓̓̂̋̌͒̄̐̀͋̏̀̍͒̑͂͌̏͂̊͌͒̔̇͒͐̂̊̋͂̾̆̐̑̉̄̈́̎̔̈́̈́̓͛̆̓̓͆͋̅͗̍̈́̎́̎͂͊̅̎͑̽̐̽͒̑̐̈͛̽͛̀̊̔͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅĮ̵̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̛͚͕̝̭͚͙͎̗̪̪̳̥̟̮̦̙̹̰̩̙̜̪̦͓͔̟͚̪̝̥̻̝̞̱̝̣̺͍͍͓̙̬͖̺͓̠̹̗̻̱̤͇̲̜͇̲̖̩̙̯͓̭͕͕̱̦̮͙͕̘̟̲̯̮̟͓̹͙̪̣̳̘̭̬͇͖͚̙̭̤̥̙̞̻̮̬̦̜̲̜͖̠̗͎̬̹͖̤̱̲͕̦̙̭͚̻̝̩̺̰̫̭̫̘̪͚͚̠͕̖̞̟͉̘̣̮̪͇͔̳̹̲̤̳̻̫̬̥̣͛͂͊̑̓̋͒̏͑̃͋͋͋̄̌̎̅̈́̈́̄̅̂̂̀̓͑̎̓̏̀̀̌̈́́͌́̽͋̔͐̾́͛͑̓̾̎͗̄́̀̒̓̅̓̾̾̾̋̂̒̐́̄̐͂̏̓́̏͗̑͐͂̓̽̾̽̉̈̈̑̐̆̽͂̊̒͋̃̿̀͆̋̐̑̅̋̓̾̄̾͑̉̊̍̐́͒̀͛̒̿̎͒̋͂̓̌͐̔́̄͗̀̽̂̾̈́̃̈́̎̋͛̀̾̀̿̓̾̉́͂͗́̐̅̃́̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̡̛̖͈̘̗̜̠̪͈̹́̈́̀͂̔̄̒̋͛̈́̈́͋̑̑͑̀̉̽̇̃̌̓̄̎̈͑͗̀̔̿̃̊̔̈̔͗͊̓́͆͒͗̉̋͐̈̓̚̚͘̕̕͘͝͝͝m̷̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̦͎̲̗̘͖͔͙͍̙͈̙̫͍͖̯̯͍̰͎̝͓̘̮̭͙̟̫̟̮͈̱͇̺̯̦̠͔̣̬̮͇̹̙̘̺̱͈̜̥̝͍̪̪̩̦̙̗̖͔̦̱̙̙͓̩͉̘̠̩̖͓̭͈͇̹͖̼̼̭̣̬͎̫͕̩̘͉̭̣̜̥͓̝̺͚̯̩͔͎̘̦͇͖̱̭̼̖͙͈͕̤̣͖̩̫̭̰͕̤̦̜̯͔̫͇͕̦̈́́͋͂̃̌̈̔̃͑͒̄̎̊̎̈́͗͛̈́́̈́̎͐̈͊̂̀̅̈́̅̿̇́͊̋̆͐́̏̄̈́̂̒̽̓̉̿̌̀͛̈́̉̅̃͐͊̎͐̈́͗̈́̊́͆̅̎̈͐̾̇̾̆̆͂̈́͒͌̽͊͐͛̈́͌͒̀͒̅̏͊̍̎́̈̈͌̋̋̎́̋̍͛̌͆͑̾̏̀̄̀͊͛̐̈́́̀̃̈̐̐͌̉̓͋͐̐͊̽̏̓̀̀̍̄͂̊̅̑͆̓͛͆̌̀̓̈́̈́́̑̉͒̾͛̄̍͛̊͊̈́̂͊̍̌̑͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̗̦͙͎̥̥̝̺̬̺͙̝̫͙̹̘̦̜̱̬̘̘͖̼̲̼̞̝̳͓̗͎̰͓̲̣̯͕̱̹͉̰̠̣͖͎̩̤̟̼̟͉̪̺͍̘̱̳͉̝̲̘̱̮̖̙͉̼̥̠̭͕̰̠͉̮͕͔͈̲̼̪͍͍͚̫̞̲̞̭͍͍̼̦̜͎̘̟̳͚̝͖̟̜̹̙̘̹̜̪͚̤̳͉̫̹̬̤̙͔̗̠̱͎̬̣̞͙͖͈͉̦͚͔̥͕͖̐̋̐̈́̒͋͑̒̆̓͑͆̾͗́̂̈́̏̔̽͋̃̍̅̃̅̾̉͐̆̊̀͆͒̅̏̑̒̈̊̉͗̉͆̒̀̀̀̿̑̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅį̵̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̱̠͖̗̳͔̗̙͎̞̙̺͍̲̠̙̟̥͚̲̗̫̼͎̮͍̼͚̺̪̫̺͍͕͚͚͓͙̞̦͈̱͇̤̖̙̤̝̰̞̰̞̥̤̿̿̊̔͊̍̈́̓̌̄̍́̊́̄̂̏̈́̂͆̈́͑̓̉̉̊̍͛͂̈͘͠͝͝ͅn̴̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̛͔͚̳͙̦͈͔̩̥͚̩̻̹͕̝̱͇̖̠̠̺̙̪̺̗͍̭̯̜̞̳͇̤̻̞̟̫̯̰̣̮͉̫̹̖͔͇̖̰͚̲̮͓̫̞̼̹̱̱̙̭̠̙̞̦͉̜͍̳̯̳͖̮͙͚̦̮̙̟͉̘̹͈͓̮̳̥̫̣̘̪̖̞͉͔̤͈͙͔̱̞̟̱̹̖͚̥̫̺̮̼̖̲͈̙̩͙̗̥̮̗͎̹͓͓̬̠̫̜̙͍͚̙̥̲͎͉̲̫̪̊̉̐̊͐̅̃̆̈́́͗̈́̄͛̋͗̒̎̄̏̂͒́̌͆͐̑̒͐̀̋̌̀̐̓̇̃̒̀̈́͗̓͐̎͐͛͊͋̆̈́̊̒̈́͆́̊̃͐͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̨̧̢̛̰̺̤̱̗̝̘̖̬̭̥͔̰̙̪͈͚̜̹̟̹̯̯̻̜̘̼̯͓͌͑̀̿̾̄́͑͐͐̈̔̄͗̄͆̅̈́̃̾̃͛̂̾̂̆̈́̏́́̽́̏̀̅̅̀̇͌͐͌̃͋͐̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅj̴̢̧̨̧̡̛͎͎̯̣̰͉̮͚̣̫̟̙̖͎̝͈̼̜̻̱͖͈̱͚͎͍̫̬̱̭͔͍̩͈̍̋̽̎̔͐̎̉̌̃̅̀͋̐͊̈́̂͌̆̆͐̏̄͑͊͋͐͐̇̀̒̀̾̓̿̆̀͒̑͒͐̄̎͊̓̈́̊́̃̈́̿͋͒̂̅̊̉̒͒͗̀́͂̂̄́̊̄͑̒̈́̅̀͂͋̍̑̆̂̈́͑̀̈̄̈́̊́̑͑̀̔͒͋̉̐̊̂̏̿̈͐̊̈́̓̑̿̂͒̿̃̔̈́̾̀̐̽̄̓͋̒̑̒̓͋͑̔̀̑̑͊̐͋̈́̅͆̈́̌̑̃̉̑̈́͂͋̂̋͗̊̍͊̀͗́́̽̐̀̂͆͆̀̓̈́̓͗̊͐̄̃͆̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅa̴̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̛͉̟̭̥̰̪̝̱̙̥̦̲̞̬͍̰̣͎̪̤͉͉̲̟͙̳̯̠̠̮͎̯͇̘̬̭̟͕͎̦̘͎͓͖̯̳̽́͆́͗̑͜ͅͅͅì̵̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̬̹͔̼̞̝͉̯̺͇͚̺̯̤̮̮̺͙̖̳̙̳͓̥̝̱͖̙͎͚̠̹͈̰̠͇͉̩͚͓̺͉͉̟͉͍̰̰̟͇̖̖̲̰̜̖̣͈͚͈͍̫̦̱̯̖̟̺̗̝̻͖͇͈̼̖͇̦̥̫̈́̍͗̏̿́́̓̍̾͐̍̑́̽͒̊͆́̓̃͆̽́̏͐̀̍̆̽̉̊͆̈͐͐̐͐̈́́͊̿̈́̇̽̎́́̈́͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅl̶̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̙͎̫̞̯͚̦̟̝͎͙̫̟̭̻̻̝͎̬͕̥̪̪̭̼͍̯̩̰͇̺͍̳̺̮̹̺̦̬̙̙̻͇͈̣̪̮̺̙͎̱̝̲̪̥̜̪̼̳̫̥̺̮͔͙̪̼̪͔̝͕͉͕̼̣͎̝͎͇͈̜̟̣̟͕̭̼̤͎̩͖̟̮̻̘͙̼̠̮̼̲̥͖͔͎͚̝̖̩̞̠̝̲̪̤̺͓̞̟̞̯̮̤̺̦̠̘͙̯̱̻͔̯̫̜͈͍̪̤̟͉̒͛́̓̅̿͛́̌́̌̆́̏̊͊͋̍̏͗̈͛̄̔͋̊́̽̅͐̔͊͑͊̈́̓̐͗̓̉̈̔̈̐͐̇̑́͑̆͗́̾͐͋͑͆̀͊̂͆̇̄̾̎͗͒͂͂͌̐̄̐̇̅̒̉͌̏̀̈́̔̏̂͌̍͆͆̓͗̏̌̀̌͂̆͒̎̑̈́́͂̆̀̎̒̀̀̇̽̔͒̈́̅̂͊̑̄̾͑̆̏̀̉̔̌̄̎͋͋͌̽̎́̓̐̍̋̓͛͋̉̒͋͂̓͆̽̐̐͌͒̈́͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̸̧̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̳̼̞̘̙͔̹͙̩̳̺̳͕̳̖̞̥̦͇̩̹̗̲̥̺̜͔͇̗̩̬̖̭̫͕̳̺̤̲̤͖̰͔̜̗̜͎̖̹͙͕̦̪͔̖͎͔͚̹̮͍͍̗̞̯̪̙͓̮̟̣̣͚̥̲̹̻̲̦̣̩̗̰̠͙̼̲̺͚͙̠̠̣̬̞̞͔̣͙̦̤̮͖̖̰̥̯̙̩͙̮̲̟̞͂̎͗͗̓̉̓̊̅̌̃͊̅̐̓̓͌̀̾̅̌̿́̋̅͊̈́̓̀̎̃͛̔̿͋̅̆̓̈́̋̋̃͆͛͑̆̆̄̿̀̂̑̄̈́̇̔̉́̋̅͗̽̿̃́͒́̾̈͌͑̇͌̾̈́̌̍͐̅̆̍̏̈́͐̃̃̆́͗̈̎͂̓̽̂̈̉̅͆̂͊̔͌̓̔̄̿͛̋͋̊̑́̌́̐̓̏̾̒̀̎͂̈́̓͋̑̉̀̆͛̉̈́̑͑̀̌̋̈́̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ"̷̧̡̨̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̛̛̮͔͈͔̲̻̙͈̳̜̩̞̦͔̬̙̼̯̭̪̼̰̰̝͚̹̥̝̭̥̲̩̱͙̩̣̬̫̹̭̟͍̭̳̖̬̫͓͇̦̙͍̭͉͔̼̭̰͉̳̟͓̫̲̠̳̗̺̻̝̤̗̳̭̰̬͓̪̯̬͔̩̼̱͚͇͕͕̘̯̱̘̗̻̬̞͔͉̩̣̜̟̠͈̦̲̳̝̖̜͇̬̤̳̱̼̳̪͚̮̮̰̪̰̗̩̰̜̗̞̱̼̻̬̙̙͈̼͚͓̳̥̩͙͍̘̮͉͔̞̫̺̥̘͚̖̜̫͓̤̮͗̀̽̑̏̅̄͌̎̉̐̀̎͒͛͊̉͒̈́̉̆͂̽͛̈̔͗̾̓̃̀͐́̋͛̅̔̌̀̾̑͗̔̌̇̎̽̊͆̀͆̍͋̍̿̄͐̋̔́͐̌̆͋̈̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̧͖͓̬̲̯͉͈̼̙̰͚̱̞͙̞͓͈̖͈̟̫̲̯̥̱̰̥͇̞͇̙̣͊̈̔̈́͋͑͋͋̅͐̒͋̍̏̈́͂̓́̽̈̌̅̈́̈́̈̾̇̒̊̊̃̋̀̂͑͛̎́̇͐͂̾͜͝͝ͅ ̵̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛͖̱͖̘͎̯̗̫̬̱̺̻͉̣̪͍̰̗̱̣̜̜͇̱̼̯͙͇̱̝͇̫̜̠̖͈͇̮̪̮̳͈̗͖̙͓̮̝͎͔͚̫͕̯̲͇̰̪͖̳̪͔̲̲̪͍͔͍̞̣̼̗͕̜͕͓̖̻͚̪̱̦͙̪̭͓͓͔̖̰̜͉͙̝̲͉̝̰̼̥̝̙̠̼̼̳̲̤̹̣̟̰̗͇̦̼̫̞̮̫̝̮̣̦̦̗̮͕̭̜̬͖͍̳̻̜̫͎̙͈͓̫͖̺̙̦̪̬͚̯̘͚̹͎̼͖͍̭̪̣̤̤̤̙̙̹͎͎̹̩̝̘̮̮͇͐́̀̂̽̉̉̿̄̓̇̑̈́̇̐͑̌̓̒̍͂̏̾̉̔͂͊͋̇̈́̒͐̽̐͐͌́͗͂̆̒͋̓͒̍͂̀̀̒̀̒̅̒͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̦̲̩̫̳̟̻̥̜͙̰̟̥̳̳̙̬͉͓͕͙̳̥̫̘̻͙͉͎̭͎̺̜̤̥̲̫̘͈̘̗̺̭̝̲̠̝̺͇̪̬͉̬̟̼̙̣̪̝͚̭̖̟͉̟̪͉̪̺̩͔̟̗͖̫̜̖̬̩̞̞̺̤͙̹̜̰͓̗͔̜̣̭̮̲̪̲̞͍̖͍̯̖̘͙͔̤̖̹̙͉̩̱͇̞̦̯̹̭̩͚͎̩̰͚͉̲̮͔͕͚̗̏̀̂͐͒͌̈́́̊͗͛̌̅̀̌̀̈̇̍̑̽̀̂̈́̊͌̿̀̌̆̓̑̃̏͆͆̀́̊̀͗͗̈̂̋̈̐̾̍̂́̊̒̍̎͛̀̋̅̿͋͒̆̈́̾̈́̈́̄̋͆̑̇̄̋͆͋̈͛͒͗̈́̑̎̊̉̆͌́̔̉͋̒͆͒̏̈́͌̑̎͌͑̇͋́͂̓̏̅̇̋́̋͊͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̯̬̗̯̣̭̼̗̮̣͈̼̰̰̥͕̺̯͍̱̙̩̞̼̯̪͕͍̳̯͕̭̱̦̜̫̳͚͎̼̮̪͙̯̼̜̘̟̬͉̹̖̜̬̩̼͖̤͖̱̰͔̪͍̟͔̤̰̺̠̺͙̘̪̲̼̲̼̭̳̬̭͎̭̪̣̘̰͚̤̝͚͕̱͓͍̣̞̖̩͉͕̞̗̳̥̠͚͍̻̰̺̙͈̣̼͖̳͓͇̳͖̠͚̝̦͕̖̗̗͕̣̳̘͔͙̬̜̙̫̖͈̙̥͛͒̾͆̈͗̌̓́̑̆̑̒̏̍̈̅̅͐̉̂́̀͋̎̽͗͌̀̈́̎̑̅̓̀̓̈͆͑̔̓̓̀̔͋̋̀̔̃̈͋̀̒̐͂̃͂͊̊͒́͛͌͒͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̥̬̤̞̗̘̗̩̹͈̰̖̯̪͎͕̳̙̹̖̺̟̜̳͚͚̪͈̦̦͖͔͓̯̫̜͉͖̟̣̙͔͓͕̲̙̠͉͓͔̲͖͔̖̖̳̹͙͉̩͉̮͓̫̘̖͔̺͎̺̦͎̠̼͍̳̯̗̭͈̲̝̯̾̒̓̒͋̾͒̊̏̔̽̄́͗͒̓̓́̊̔̄̾̓́̈́̾͗̈́͋̊̑͆̓͗̊̃̊̒͗͌͆̈́̉̃̄̄̿̄̅̒̈́̈́͛̒̌̃̽̎̇̀͐̈́̄̑̍̐̋̉̀̆̆̃͑̒̓̀͂̅̍̿́͗̈́̾͒̌̀̀̔̿̆̅̍͑̀͆̓̏̑̊͌̓̆̅̈̈́̊͆̀̊͐̔̋̑͑̇͋͆͑͑̃͋̂͊̀̇̓̒́̆͊́͐͂̍̄̓͗͒̀͛̒́͆̅͂̏͆̌̉̓̈́͊̃̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḨ̸̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̰̹̘̮̲̦̹͎̙̼̺̫̬͓̠͖̞̖̠͍̳̬̺̝̼͎̠͈̱͉͇̳͉̭̬̦̭̣͈̯̰͇̫͙͎̰̺͉̖̪͎̘͕̭̠͚͚͕̳̼̘̤̬͙̰͙̹̲̫͓͚̺̠̥̞͓̩͇̥̠͉̖̭̯͉̤͎͎͓̩̙̩͖̩̹̹͚̤̮̼̠̬̰̩͈̭̲͖̗͕̩̦͇͎̖̰̪̞̼͔̣̞͓̬̰̥̰̞̲̬̱̖̲͇̽͛͆͛͋͌̔͗̾̾͆̈̊́͒̀͊̃͒͗͊̀̂͛̑̌́̽̓̽͊͂͑͂͂̓̑́̿̓͛͛̈́͌̋̉̓̉̌̍͊̆̀͋͋́͊̔͊̔̀̾́͆̂̿̌́̉̾̋̄͂̀̐̐̔̄͆̌̋̓̊̔͊̒̈̒̽̈́̽̊̈́͗̌̒̊̀́́͐͂̈́̽̈́̊̎̾̏̈́̒̆̓̀̇̑͒̿͌͋̇̀̃̀͋́̂͂̄̃̃͒͑̌͆̎̒́̾̓̂͗͛́͑́̔̀͒̓̄̇͒̌̂̀̄̈̆̃́͆́͆͛̓̌̽̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̛̛̛̛̩̯͓͎̘̘̰̪̩̬͈̽̃̄̏̉͑͆͑̆̒̃͂̊͗̀͂̀͊̓͆̒͗͂̿̋͗̑̿̓́̎̓̆͋̊̈̐̂̊̆̈́͆̊̾͆͛̄̓̃́́͌͆͗̽͂̍̒́͌͊̉̌̒̽̎͌̽̏̀̅́̇̎̎̽̑͑͂͂̐̀͆͐͑̈́̈́̓͆͐̇͋̓̆̆̿͆̄̉̂̐́̄̈́̔̿̌̈́̎̌̄̈́̔̎̇̂̌̓̅́͒͛̽́̀̆͛̐̓̎̆̎̇͑̾͌̍̏͆̔̉̔̍̎̓̈̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̡̨̨̨̨̨͚̻̹͓͓͕̙̳̙͖̠̮̤̫͚̱̣̤͈̹͙̞̺̰̳͈̰̣͍̘͇̣̟̲͔̠̙̹͓̖̼̺̗͍͔̫͇̻̳͉̦̦̻̝̳̟̗̗̠̮͖̠͎̖̥̩̉́̈́̋̊̀́̅̓̿͆̂̈̄̊͂̓̉̔̆̽́̿̍̋͊͘̚̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅc̵̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̺͎̫̹͉̣̥̙̯̱͖̭̬͖͉̪̳̝̤̯̙͉̱̣̣͙̖̘̩͉̝͍̖̳̹̲̙̦̲͇͍̟̯̯͚̦̪̤̹̠̲̳̯͉̙̖͓̓͑͒̀̂̐̃͗̄̿̋͑̍̏̀̈́͗͒͂͆̏͌͗̀̂̿̒̿̀̎̓̏͒́̃̔̊̓͌̈́̅͐̎̈́̽͌̃̾̔͌̋͛͛͒̇̈̏̊͋̌̈͑͂̀̾̈́͒̍̅̋̈́̿͊̅̅͗̌́͌͑̉̾̈́̍̂͛̎̊̈̏̌̔̇͊͑̅̈́̀́̓̋͆̑̊̔̔̈́̀̆̓̐͋̄̈̏̔̇̓̌́̋͗͛͒͆̿͆̄̀̔͒̃͌̏̅̌̔̈́̀̽̉̔͛͒͛́̃̓̊̔̔̈̓̈̀̽̾͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅl̸̨̨̡̛͓͖̟̭̠̳͙̙̦͈͖̘̪͈̬͇͉̭̞̙̟͉͖̻͍͚̩̬̝̖̠̼̩̬̭̼̫̥͖͎̟̠͈̲͉͉̤͍͕̪̀̒̒̓̓͒͑̓̈́̊͐̃̿̉̂̇͑͊̑̅́͗̋̏͊̃̈̔̇́̓̌̿̇̎͊̀̈́̇̐̀͐̍͆͐̄͐͒̆̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̴͓̫̔̈́̃̃̆͛͋̂̽͐͂͗̂͝͝a̶̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̹͖͖͕̫̖̜̲̗̟̳͕̠̥͈͇͚͚̼̠̞̗͙̹͓̗̖̬̬̥̠̝̞̼̼̪͎̥̤̹̯͉͖̜͎͖̣̣̻̙̯̞̰̦̫̫̩͖̮̪̹̣̙͎̳̤̘͙̦̫̟̭̞̬͍͕̪̹̲͓̞̣͚̥̺͕̩̱̬̹̤̙̼̣̞̮͈̯̮̗̫̯̙͖̤͙̘̩̠̹͓̞̹̞͕̼͎̫̣̫̪͙̰̳͚͇̰̋͌̿͌̅̇̓̓̂̄̈́̐̐̆̀̽̆̈́̀̆̇̌̄̈́́́̽͒̾͆̀̈̄̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅr̷̨̨̛̛͚̳̗͕̹̽̿̎̍͆̔͐͂̆̈́̆̋́̎̃͂̃̃͌̒̿̄̉͐̐̿̀̆̌̈́̍͋̊́͌̾͆̄͆̅̉̆́̈́̂̓̎͋̽̽̀̀̐͒́͋̉͂͌̀̈́̇̏̈́̈̔́̀̒̂̑͂̈́̑́̆̾̽̋̆̒̀̄̏̑̾̌̑͒̔̃̽͛̔͌̔̂̿̒̅̊͋̇̆̈́͛́̎́̾̎̇͋̄̈̑́̊̀̏̇̂̔̃̑͑̏͌̑̿̈́͒͋͋̀̓͋͌̓͗̓͋̌͗̋̋̐̽̈́̉́̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͝ś̵̛̛̛̩̼̏̄̆̃̽̒̓̔́̂̄̎͑̅͂̀͒̉̉̒͆͂͑͑̈͂̋̐͌́̌̓̍̀̀̈́̌̅̈̀̓͆̅̉̍́́̔̿̒̈͒̿͋͑͒̓̈̐̿͐̈́̾̈̐̄̓͆́̈̆̊̾͑͗͊̅̉̈̎͊̊͒̔͛̔͐͑́͆̍͆̀̐̓̆͂͘̚̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̶̧̧̛̛͙͕͙̤̣̦̯͔͉̖̟͓͇̣̱̣̹͎̟̪͎͙̱͖͚̹̙͖͓̘̼̗̰͎̭̬̫͙͖̹͐̀́̉̐̇͒͆̆͆̂̍̓͋̑̀͋̃̆̆̓́͛̐͊͋͗̀͛̌̓͗̃̀͛̓̍̎͂͂̇͛́̈́͑̽̒̒̈́͂̓́̓̑͒̋̽̒͐̓͛̓͐͗͂̀͒͗͊̆̃͛͛̎͊̏͋̉́͌̈́̓̈́̽̑̌͛͑͌̋̉̽̽̆̓͋̓͛͛͋̓̋͆͗̒̒̅̆̇̀͌̑́̐̾̆̀͐̑̿̇̐̎͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅh̶̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̧̨̺̺̪̞̱̫͖̥̮̗̫̹͈̩̹̪̭̦̘̫͓̪̪̖͈͈̤̖̰̟̻̥̼̠̗̝̳̱̰̯̬̙͎͖̠͉̪̠̝̣͍̣̦̰̭͚̪̣͕͈̹͎̟̮͉̰̜̰̺̳̯̺̼̻̩̭̰̠̲͎̻̖̺̥̙͙̩͖̯̟̭̬̣̻̙̩͈̻͉̖͔̗͍̥̜̪̘̀͌͒̉͒̋̐̇̽͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅi̸̡̧̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛͉̖̖̤͙͚͚̺̜̗̤̖̤͚̬̺͈̞̱͉̭̲̮̰̱̗̺͈̹̥͓̦̦̹̖̘̹͙͈̙͕̰̺̩̦̣̞̟͎̪̹̩̫̜̺̫̞͎͔̱͈̥̜͙͇̖̯̬̺̞͙̘̺̭̫̺͓͔̺̞͈͎̠̬͎̬̩̬͉̙̣͉̞̥̥͇͂̓͆̎̅́̐̊̆̍̉̒̉̾̎̏͂̆̀͋̅̐͆͆͒͑̇͆͒́͑̌̿̓̔͂̈́́͋̊̉̇̿̆́̈́̒̈́̊̈̽͛́̋͌̆͗̔̉̿̈́̽͛̋̿̃̓̈́̅̈́̀̑͛̈́̾͒̈́̀̀͗̈́̀́̽̋̇̋̐̆̾̒̒̎́͗͋͗̒̏͆̋̄̌̒̓̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̸̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̙̭͇̖̤͎̥̭̮̱̥̭͍̤̞͕̭͕͔̼̭̜̦̪͙̳͉̯͇̯̻̠̟̞̝̺̰̥̱̳̣̜̠̯̬̥̖͗̀̔́̔͛͐̓͊͌͆̃̇̎̓̔͊̏̽̀̐̏͋͑̒̎̐́̎͛͊̐̈́͐͛̆̂̓̓̑̎̎̉͂͗͌̇͛͛͑̋̈͑̓̈́̈̾̿͛̉̉̊͌̃͐̓̅̒͋͊̏̈̇̃͒̍̐́̊̽͑͆̓̂́̊̿͋̀́͊́̋̑̾̑͂̾͐̎̓̇̎͑͋̂͋̀̓̃̆̉̃̃̎̓́̀̃͋̈́̈͊̃͊̋̅͑̓̇̆͛͐͒͒̈̃́́̂̾̑̓̇̒͋̂̀͗́͗͗͆̋̈́̊̏̍͌̇̉͂̔̒̌̓͒̅͑̀̀̒̓̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̛̛̛̱͖̪͇̦̼̟̳͓̣͇͎͍̲͔͕̮̼͓̥̦͎̞͕̦͔̮̪͍̜̟̘͔̮̖̘̦̤͎͈̙̼̰͙̖̞͔̝͙̖̖͉̲̹͙͖̺͕͇͕̭̹͕̈́͒͂͑̊́́̋̊͒̍̉̈́͛̌͗͑̒̈̈́̑͊̈́̀̾͋͒̒̑́̈̄̌͌̎̆̂̀͒̇̇̄̉̋͊̈́̐́͛͋̾͐͌́͒̈́̃̍̐̇̌̀̓̈́̀̿̂̅̑̈̈́͌̋̅̾̒̔̀͆̿͌̏̔̎̋̍̄͆̔̋̋͐̆̎̽͐̂͛͋̑̏͐̋̊̈́̈̿̏̈͑̂̆̀̉̔͊̀͆̈́̎̇̋̿̅̈́̑͂̐̄̈́͐̓̒̆̓̍̅̿̔̅̋̅̈́͛̈̀̿̏͐̇͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅt̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̫͓̿̑̓̉̉̄̾͒͛͌͐̊̆̄̈́̈́͒̄̂͒͐̔̆̆̐̏͒̊͒̑̓̑̏̔̔̍̎̀̃͐̇̃͆̏̋̆̒̒̀͛͊̊̊͐̀̀̽͗̿̈́͑̀͒̓͆̋̑̋͗́́̊̈̓͗̋̊̊͗̔̈́͗͋͒̉͛̊̄̽̓͋̇͑̾̅̋͒̀̀͐̆̽̈́́͐̀͒́͂͌̄͆̋̃̏́̈́́̓̀̿̋̐̉͛̈̔͒̈́̈́̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ḩ̴̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̡̞̞͇̣̩̥̫̪̤̥͈͖͓̝͎̖̥͍͍̦̠̦̜̯̯̪̳̜̪̤̹͍̗̱̖̬̬̹̬͕̖̹͎̫͓̤̳̳̱̻̻̠̰̙͚̰̱͔͈̩͕̠̜͕̯̱̜̳̟̯̳͕̩̤̟̗̹̦͕̮̘̻̯̞̘̮̤̟̜͍̱̖̹̭̩͙͎͓̺̮̠̦͔̥͈͈̯͚̩̜̟̫̻̙͓̫̼͖̘̠͈̗̟̖̦͖̝̳̗̙̫̼͚̹͍̮̬̼̼̯͔̝͖̪̰̗̗͖̙͎͙̺̱̓̌̾̋̈́͗̿͊͆̈́̅̄̀͐̏̆̆̇͋͌̊̓͋̎̄̀͊̋̈́̂͒̊͌̽̈́̏̓̂̄̆̂͋̿͑͌͗̏̑͌͌̌̐̇̂͛͛́̾̀̐̐̀̈́̈̅͐̉̀́͐̎͋͗̈͊̔̐͆̈́̀͌̑̂̑̿͛̈́̍̊̊̋̈́̾͐̓̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̺̲̰̠̘̖͚̱̭̖̫̯̠̦̘̰̙̹̳̱̰̝̟̰̗͙̬̳̘̬͖͓̼̠̥̭̝̣͎̦͇̮̩͖̱̮̮̮̩̮͈̗̬̟̜̼̤̲̭̗͚͖̜̣̼̯͉̩̭̩̠̾̔̇̏̍͂͒͂̈́̋͛̈́͗̉͒̈́̍̾̈̄̑͒̀̏̐̆̄́̒̓̔͑͌̿̃̐̉̊́̄̈́̽̌̓͒̽̐̋̾̒͌͒̎̾̂͊̔̌͑̋̀̃̈́́̿́͑̿͐͛̽̋̽̽̅̓̂̐̀̊͑̎͊̉̌̈́̇̎́͊͛̐̈́̆̔̌̾̓̾̋̇̌͆́̅̊̎͋̌͂̓̅̓̓̋̃̔̍̓̆̇̇͐̋̀̃̈́͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̮̭̯̱̙͙̘̰̝͕͕͈̥͉̩̭̼̤̺̩̣͉̞̘͙̦̹̠̘̺̦̗̮̗̝̜̳̩͉̜͇̣̗̰̣͖̥̹̥̜͕̺̠̪͇̟̻̟͍͈̟̹͍͔͕̰͙̪͚̳͔̻̻̤̺̼̭̗̣̥͍̭̖̲̹͖͈̱͎̺̘̰̯̺̺̠͈̝̇͐̄̂͗̾͛̽̀̉͑̓̎͋̈̈̔̀̃̈́̎̈́͑͆̔͌̂̓̿̽̈́̏̓́̑̈́̉͛́̆̂̔̃̈́̉͊͆̈́̎̈́͗̋̂̐̔̊͆͌̾̐͊͑̔̀̽̃̾͐͊͌̈́͗͊͊̾̾̀́͆͆͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅa̴̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̼̺͓͉̮̪̥̤̣͙̟̠̻̜̭̖̦̻̰̟̘̼͕̞͎̭̦̠̻̩͇̞̹̬̓͂̓͒̃͂̑͆̔́̈͊̿͛̋̃̈́̇̂͂̀̽̅̆̊̍͛́͛̿̅̒̒̓͛̈́̈̏̋̈́̽̓͋͐̈̒͛̔̈́́͑̾̅̓̉͆̈́̍̀̽̍͌̄̒̋̆̍̓̽̎̈͛̏̈́̋͐̈͗̈́̑̈̋́́͒͒̓̐̌̊̓͐̀̆͗̾̒͋͗̎̀̿̉̃̋̽̍̔́́̑̃͂̍̂̄̿͑̀̃̈́́̀͋́̌͛̔̒͒̏̔̉̄͌̊̊̔̿̊͑͂̋̂̊̄̐̀̆̽̍͂̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̴͈̥̲͎̩̪̄͆͊̈́̀̽̈́͒̃͗̔̌̄͛͂̇͛̂̉͊̅͗̐̓̌̈́͆̌́́̋̾̌̈́̓̒̐̍̇̑͐̏̑̀͒͆̊̾͒̍͆͋͌̋̈̉̎̈̋͑̿̈́̒̈́̍̓̀̄̅̑͑̓̌̓͒̓̐̿̏͐͊̾͋̑͒̽̊̒̏̒̏̿͆͊̇́̆̈́̽̌̋͐̒̀̀͒̀̀͘̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠.̶̧̛̛̙̬̼͊͐͆͌̄̃̔̎̇̃̂̌̌̿̍̈̀̏̉͒̐̍́̈́̓͊̓̂̏͋̍͒̓̿͛̒̅͛͗͑̅̽̑̈́́̃̏͊̽̃̈̐̎̀̋̅̊̂̆̍̒̐̀̂͊̉̅̓͗̄͛͗̍́̐̐͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̛̛̛̹͊̿̀̽̈́͐̈́̈͛̍̈͝͝"̷̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̲̯̰̭̘̜͓̖̼̼̠͖̮͚̮̯͔͖̲͚̹̗͙̬̹̤̣̠̱͔̜̘̜͙̱̠̞̝̫̭͙̩̙͚̗̹͒͑͊͛̊̋̈́͆̾̒̈́͂́͋̀̈́̑̆̒͛̓͊̃̔̊͆̃͋͂̆̈́̊̈͛̏͐̈̾͛̊̓̉̌͂̈́͋́̏͒̽͆̿̾́̃͘͘͠͝Ÿ̵̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̬̪̙̙̜̦̳̣͈͙̜̩͇̜̖̦̰͓͉̦͉̲̹̗̻̮̻̠̥͎̹̯͖̟̤̹͈͙͚͉̙̲̝̪͔̟̭̰̫̜̲͉̙͔̜̻͖̲͉̱̦̫̖̺͔͇̫̜̯̭̟̞̜̪̮̳̙͔̩̪̦̦̱̝͖̭̱͓̬̗̟͎̳͎͎̯͍̲̙̪͚̻̙̪͔̘̞͕̙̩̟̞̯͕̹̭̣̜̭̦͎̳͙͈̖̗̬̻̹̙͕̳̣͇̹̹̺̜͈̮͇̟̹́̏̋̌̒̀̉̂̅̐̓̌͆̀̽̈́̿͐̀̍̅̈͌̈́́̍́̀̔̏̈́̒̃̓̆͂͛͗̂̌̀̎̾̒̌̆̏̑̈́̓̿̿̈̽͋̎͋͌̃̅́͑͗͗̍̓̔̄̈͐̃̉̌̔̀͗̊͛̿͌͆̔̿̂̀͊̇̇̃͋̔̐̏̌́̓͌̊̈͆̑̆͆͐̀͆͛̒͋̿̑̎͒́̾͑̉͋̔͂͐́͂͐̈̔͑̒̈́͑̓́̐̅͋͛̈́̂̒͑̐̇͐̿̅̂̽͌̓͌̎̇̎͋̂̓̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅę̷̡̧̧̨̛̛͚͙̤̖̰̲̬̬͍͚͔̺͕̗̙̟̥̙͕̥͔̦̲̳̳̝̞̻̠͉̦̦͓̖̱̯̗̟͎̮̼̤̗̗̭̥̞̺̦͈̗̲͉̪̮͈͔͈̜͈͚̘͔̖̲̗͎̜̊̋̉̈̎̔̐̿̃̃̀͛̀̄̀̔̋͐̐̿̊́͂̔̈́̑͛̊̃̊͊̐̈́͋͆̅͐̈́̂̔̍̐͊̅́̐͌̊̍̍̓͛̿͊́̈͊̃̄̾͐̇̈́́͌̽̀͗̿̎͊͋͗̐͂̀̓̅͆̅̈́̓̈́́̔̂͗̈̅͋̽͛̐̃̔͒̈́́̊̊̈́͗̂͊̌͑͗̂̏̎͐̊̓̓̾̃̒̉̅̀̊̅̋͐̏̽̅̄͌̿̈́́̈́̇̈́̀̈́͊͐̀̆̀̽̒́̋͒͛̃̋̋͂͒͆̾̃̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅş̷̢̧̢̧̧̢̨̤̪̺͖̣̻͍̲͈͔̠̻̦̻̮̞̠̰̣͕̱̫̤̜̘̱̝͇̙̲̞͓̠̮̠̳̙̱̺̫̪͍̪͚̥̟̯̤̥̖̣̮̬̞̥͉͑̌̅̔͌̒̆͂͆̇̽̐͋̏̑̂̃̂͗́̃̈́͌͐͑́̍͛̽̒̒̈́͊͒̅̃̈́̀͌̀͑́̆͒͑̽͂̓͑̅̎͂̃̒́̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ.̴̢̛̛̛̲̹̼̥͓̩͕̹̫͍̙͙̹̞̉̌̈́̀͐̀̈̂̀̈̏̋̀̎̅͂̒̃̌̍͊͑̓̅̓̎̂̾̾͋̓̓̓͐̓̾̈͒̌̎̂͛̃̽̅͑̈̒͒͋̌͆̑͑̍͊̑̉́́̅̿̍̓̋̎̄̌̍̒̿̀͌̇̾͐̈͑̌̋̓̋̉͋̅̾̽̉͑̑̂̂̌̿̾͋̋̐͒͌̈̑̓́̀̎̒̾̍͗̑̈́̀̓̈́͂̓̌̏̇̈́͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ ̵̨̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̹͉̦̜̮̭̪̥̺̗̗̼͍̻̪̜̣̗̺̮̜̯͓̥̘͙̗̩̮̻̻̰̰̤̟̣̱̟̥̬̥̲̗̜̱̪̠̮̮̄́̈͗̄̀͆̓̈̊̾̈́̿͋̎̾͌̒̅̄͛͋̄͗̈́̎͂̈́̅͑̅̓̃̿͂͊̂̒͑͛̄͌̈́̉̐̍͗́͊̂͊́̈͂͛̈́̊̈̐͂͌̀̎̈̾͗̆͋̾͂̋̇̈́̈̂̆̔̀͆̽͐̐̄̈́̋̐̓͐̏͐͒̅̑̃̑̅̀̇̀̂̀̅̑̔͋͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠Y̶̨̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̭̖̤̲̝͎̹̳̣̰̖̫̜̫̘̥̙̱̙̫͎͍͉̦̤̟̫͎̣͚̮̰̮̳̫͙̺̝̩̮͎̖͇̼̻̭̻̙͉̖͕̖̜̰̼͚̗̤̣̯̖̩̘̩͙͚̤͉͕̦̹̝̯̼͍̞̱͔͇͈̙͖̭͍̻̯̘̪͍̫̮̻͙̣͕̘̪̪̩̱̮̘̘͙̹̼͓͎̮̰͕̘̫͉̠̘̮͙̹̦͚̺̘̯͉͙̝̞͇̬͓̱͍̞̻̲͈̮͕̝͕̦̳̠̪͉͎̹̜̮̮̝͋̈́́͊͗́̀́͂͗̅̋̋̊̽̔͛̇̇̎̏̾͑̅̐̿̔̑͂̾͗̓̌̂̌̔͘͘̚͜͜͜ͅͅē̷̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̹̝̺̬͉̰̼̲̱͓̱̤̲̦͉͔͕̳̩̜̫̞̺̹̣̦̰̥̪͉͓͍̗̖͔̟̦̜͉̰̖̳͚͉̦̟̩̗͈͙̜͍̹͎͇̟͕̮̹̱̥̫̠͎̙͈̣̤̹̪̗̟̟͉̣̰͔͎̭̗̻̭̪͔̪͈̻̳̬͖͍̦̥̼̣͎̱̻͔̥̰̪̼̤̲̞͎͇͖͎̖͖̜̯̗͉̩̦͓̤̰͕͖͇̙̬̰͖̝̘̭̮̟̙̣̠̻͎͕̪͓̪͚̪͖̦͔͔̹̯͓̫̼̦̣̞̬͉̪̫̻͖̫̜̭̩̔̏̓̏͑̽́̐̾̍͂̒̍̈́̄͋̐̿̊̅̎͐̍̽͐̀͌͐̐͑̌̂͛̒̄̌̊̃̊͂̍͑̍͐̃́́̌̽̅̆̑̇̽̀͂̒͊̔̂̈́̎̒̄͛͒͐͛̒̆͌͆̓͐̅͗̃͒͛͑́̆̋͋͊̑͒͑́͗̓͂̃̈͋̔̄͋͋̓̅̅̇͌̂͗̽̈̔̓̑͐͂̀̈́͒͛̌̃͂̾̑́̈́͑̏̾̃́̂̀̌̽̆͛͂̉̋̑̐̾̉͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̨̧̢̛̛̲͉̻͓̙̤̖͔̥̻̲̜̼̤͇͎̯͍̟̞̝̝͔̣͕̼̱̦̯͖̘͕̞͓͇̣͍̮̟̮̺͙̻̻̭̠̜͔̠̯̼̹͉̞̰͚̱̙͕͈͕̥̰̟͕̺̦̙̻̦̘̞̘͔͖̲̹̎̈́͐͒͛̃̒̓̄͛͗̈̓̀̄̈́͐̀̆̾̿̌͊̈́̀̅̔̇̑͂̈́̒̽͊̿̍̿̂͌̑͆̏͑́̿͒́̈́̓̓͗̄͆͒͆̑͐͑͌̇̎̿̎͗̀̓͋̏̒̈̈́̃̏͌̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ,̴̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̳͓̣̦̹̤̭̥̥̠͈̗̮̤̯̦̯̻͚̫̪̝̮̮̝̣͓̘̯͔͉̭͚̬͔͙͙͔̥̗̤̘̦̠̻͇͍̰̬̼̖̱̹̜̘͔̲̗̝̱̝̰͓̜͈̳̠͈͓̳̤̪̱̰̳̟͓̗͔̺̜͚̱̲͇͕̗͕͇̭̙̘͚͈͈̼̥͈̣̩̰͓͓̦̟̪̬̙̺̫̮͕͙͇͖̯̬̝̩͉̪̤̞̠̯̰̝̺̭̙͇̱̬̬̘̭̭̥̤̗̫̗̗͍͙̯̥̳̬̦̫͙̤̲̦͇̖̼͍̱̪͓̥̻͊̎̋̾̀͋͗̇̑̋̊̈̇͊͑̀̏̆͛̾͐͒̔̿̍͗̆̈̿͌̂̀̈́̀́̄͆̒̈̿̅̋͑̽̿̈́̈́̾̄̐̿͆͗̋̃͊̎̇̂̐̿̈̿̅̑͗͋̆̅̈̂͋̈́͊̑͒̀̂͐̈̽̉͐̔̈̓̏͂̆͊̑̋͐̂͗́͂́̒̉̔̑̄̊̍̓̓̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̛̝̖͍̼̼̣̤̣͔̗̮͚̥͎̞̟̱̙̤̟̪̱̲͙͇̮̙̺̥͚̞͙̪̫͚͚̫̟̤̺͕̼̯̫̼̠͔̙̱̦̳͚͕͇̹̗͉͈̼͓͕̭͖͔̣̝͍̩̖͕̱̰́̽̒͒̀̆̌͐̂̃͗̋͆͆́̆͒̋͊̈̊̇͒̑̊̌͛͐̒̔̈͛̑̑̐̔̓̒́̃̀̂͌̍͗̓̊̄̓̅̾͛̎̈͊̒̉̓̽̀̅̏̏̾́̏̃̾͗͂͆̌̒͒͑̈́̓̃́̆́̉̄̏̔̓̇̀̅̄̌̀̀̌̑̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̸̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̬͔̥̰̩̠̪͖̜̱̩͍̮̰͇̱̼̖͈̱̝̩͈͈͚̝̼̦̮̯̼͚͓̲̲͇͖̺̻̙̩̣͉̹̗̖͕͇̠͍̦̲̰͈̙̼̤̹͕̗̭̼̱͇͍̱̹̠̯̠̖̪͍͓̖͎͈̭̩̠̱̣͖̳̩̪̹͎͚͓̳̠̜̝̱͔̻͕̞̠̙͓̞̦̹̣͉̤͙͎͔͖̜̺̦̜̳͉̦͇̳̝̮͓̱͍͔̰̦̰̦͇̰̦̮͈̩̩͓̞̰̗̭͉͉̹̦̰̯̰͍͉̞̦͓͔͉̼͓͓͐̈͆̐̈́̿͊͑̈́̅̽̅̅̃͂̓͋̔̇͊͗̋̍̎͊͌̅̊͆̍͋̀̉̈́́̾͛̇̑̅͛́̐̉́͐̔̾͐́̀̏͛̈́̊̈̅̑́̌̾̎̾̅̐͌̓͐̓͋́̇̎̄̽̍́̓͛͛̂̑̀̓̃̈̈́̽̈̏̇͆͋̿̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṭ̸̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̧̠̬̯̫̰̺̭̰̼͇͇̙̦̖̱̪̱̤͎̦̱̘̖̞̲̣̭̻͖͕̜̜͔̪̮̬͔͍̖̫̭̖̖͍̥͔̹̝̬̰̥̣͈͉̜͉͉͖͚͈̜̤̳̞͎̰̺͍̼̬̣̫̯̖̜͓̦̱̟̭͙̥̰̦̩͍̜̺̭̪̭̗̞̖̼̤̪̙̼̭̠̮͎̼̬͈̙̖̥̭̱̹̥̙̰̪̲̬͕͚͈̫͔̩͚̠̮̺͉̞͉̞̘̜̱̩̼̤̣̘̰̮̞͉̙͍̗̝̹̯̩̦̠̜̮̗̥͚͚͓̮͎̰̈́̓͆͂̃̓̏̏̑̐̀͂͋̿͆͗͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̧̡̢̡̣͖̟̪̺͕̠̥̙̙͓̲̬̠̮̼͍̠͖̟̙͓̙̮͙̗͇͈̳̲͍̮̣͓̮͚̙̜͉̮̻̭̩͖͍̘̱̖̱̠̠̩̮͓̗͎̖̞̏̐͌͜͜͜r̶̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̛͖͓̯̮̘͓͈͍̖̙̺̳̣̖̹̪̞̯͎͈̬͕̪͍͚͎̻̳̱̺̫̖̥͉͖͖͚̰̳̠̤̞͉̜͕̤̻̲̠̜͈̤͓̱͉͙̙̩̥̬̲̝̻̙͔̘̪̥͎̬̜͓̥̰̯̠͍̱͔̱͙̭̱͎͖̥͚͖̮̼͈̟̮̬̼̰̳͈̝͇̹͕̪̗̥̼̻͉̥̳̘͉̻̲͍̀̄̊̔̑͛̆̉͛̔̍͐̅̊̄̓͋̏̾̊̒̐̿̔̓̿́́̆̂͊̑͂́̾̒̿̉̍̌̈̃́̀́́͆̏͑̔̍̀̾̇͐͗̓͗̒̿̐͛̌̾̓̔̋̀̄̈́̿̾̅̓́͋͂̀̃́̍̈́̍͒̆̊̂͐͗̎̓̌̌͋̈́͛̔͗̀́͑̈̒̓̆̄̓̌̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅḛ̶̢̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͔̼͍̣̘̩͙̹͖̰̬̘̪̰͎͎̘̤͓͖̘̦̫͙̩̙͔̰̞̣͈̺̙̩̟̗͈͎̣͇̟̲̘͈̦̮͙̩̼̪͚̳̬̦̘̲̘̻̹̱̲̞̼̣̳̪̹̹̻̼̭̘̮̭̦͉̥̘̖̰̘̦̞͈̰̻̩̹̟͍̳̯̮̩͔̫͓͉̤̝̗͈̻͍̩̤̫̻̦̭̦͎̲̳͖̦͙̘̜̞̲̠̩̯̝̻̹͙̱̗͉̱̜̖͍̣͚͓̪͓̤̟̭̳̭̫̻̜̬̰̥̪̪͈̗̦̪̳̗̪͙̖̩͎̒͂̐̈́̋̿̀̇̄̊͆̐̈́͋̈́̀̓̽̈́̓̅̽̈̅̐̂̀͐̋̋̋͒̀̊͊̅͆̂́̐̋͋̋̈̏̑̈̈̄̒́̍̂̃̆́́͋͌̀͒͑̂̋̀̊̃͂̎̌̄́̄̉͋̎̍̆̾̉̐͐́̆̋͆̒̿̉̏̆̏̑͆̓̽̍̃͒͒͑̃̑̾̉͑͆͛̈́͗̈́̌̒͛͂̀̂̉̅̽̎̿̃̋͊͂̊̑̈͛̑̽̓̐̈́͊̿̓̄̋̈̇̍͊̇̅̒͐̿͊̑̅̈́̈́̂̋̌͂̔̽͑͂̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅā̶̧̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̛̠͓͎̯̜̖̻̪͚̩̞̳̙̗͚͕͙̫͓͉̮͔̘̩̳̤̺̞̻͇̖̻͓̮̥̥͎̜̲̜̜̣͙͙͇̲̹̰͚̖̼̘̱̦͍̬̖͖̻͑̌͛́̓͑̅̂̇̓̓̆̀̈̄̃͒̐̎͌̋͒̀̑̈́̒̔̔̔̂̂͐͋̿̔̍́̅̄̈́̈̄͛̎̀͛̇͑̄̆̂̽̂̈͗̏̑̂̒̀̆̔̈́̅̎͊̆͒̐̐̎͐̽̀̄̀̏̒̄̑̉̍̇͋̉̽̃̌͐̃̈́̏̓̍̀̐̉̽̇͐̐͑̍̃̐͆̽̄͆͌́̈́́̈́͒͒̔̀̀̊̈̔͊̊̇͂̐̂̊̀͂̉̈́͌̔̀̿̋͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̷̨̻̗̯̞̲̥̬͙͈̟̝̗̳͓̪̫͉̺͙̰͙̺̗͕͇̺̯̺̥̙̟̲͉̱͎̗̣̹̯̼͉͈͖̬̳͉͙̣͖͓̩̾͊̏̒͆̈́̈́͛̌̒̔̂̒̊͑̆̎̾͊͐͌͋͒́́̋̽͌̽͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠l̸̡̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̜͍̮̯̮̠̯̣̲̰̬͍̱̼̺͍̳̮̯̞̮̜̤̗̻͈͕̘̠̮̞͔͎̺̣̗̖̹͚̺̗̘̱̝̣͇͖̼͇͔̭̮͙̪̦̦̲̜̳͖̻̺̗̯͉̗͈̗͔̹̯̖̙̣͕̘͓͇̺̫̖͔̟̲̺͍̦̱͕̠͕͔̟̥̝̬͓͈̻̰̘̘̝̱͓̻̤̗̻̘͔̬̞̞̜̫̖̩͇̪͇̺͎̥̼̜̹͙̠̙͎̯̥̮̱̤̳͓̞͖͕̥̩̞͍͍̦̼̳̪̞̲̲͈̞͇̜̦̟͇̖̜̦͙̜̺̥̣̭͉̪͉̹̥̬͚̻̻̤͚̘̑͋̓͒͂̑̌̐̈̐̓̊̊̏͆̓̑̽̍̏͐̈́̌̔͂͊́̒͊͋̈́͒̆̒̊̓̆͒̐́͛͆̀̾͐̒̐͒̀̑͐̏̿̅̏͗̌̒͌̆̓̓͌̍̂̐͋̈́̎̊͒̀̔͂̋̃̈́̓̏̀̽̔̏͂̑̃̂̎̓͐̀͛̇͊̓͛̏͒͗́̈́̓̈́̓͋͌̀̂̓̌̐́̈́͒̈́̃̾̓̈́̆͋̊̂̋́̈́̈́̈́́̅̊͛́̎̒̐͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅy̷̨̧̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̛̛̛͓͍̦̱̰͙͇͍̘̺̟̜̲̩̙̝̺̼͔͙̬̟̗̻̤̩͕͇̘̼̲̞͇͙̼͕̫͕̩̟̼̹̺̠̱̜̦̥̣̱̝̣̞̤̬͚̟̝͇͉̜̭͈͍̘̰̳̬̦̯̝̳̟̮̬͇͍̙̦̲͇̘͉͙̮̫͙͖̱̦̜̩̭̖̲͙͔̭̖̩̭̪̖̥̮̦̜̗͖̞̳̞̮̜̘͎̟̜̦̣̞̙̣̮͕̯̫͓̮̮̣͎͎̹͎͙̭̱͈̱͖̝̩̖̙̪͉̩̤̼͓̦̪̯̦̘̹̥̞̱̻̩̙͖͙̙̰̙̳̞͍̯̩̆̏́͂̐̀̀͐̓̌͂̽̇̐̌̀̀̇̈́̓̐̽͛͛̇̉̓̅̃͆̏̄͊̂̈́̓̒̓̇̔̈̽̋̋̑̊̆́̒̋̄̎̎͛̋̃͛͐̄͂͛̌̍͋͒̏̅̽͊̋̑̄̏́̆́͛̔̾̇̿͑̑̏̆̓̀̌̉͊͗̍̾͋̉̈́̐̽̽̀̃̀̔̇̐̾͌̅̂̎̾̔̽͗̐̊̀̂̾̇͂͗̿͒̐̒͌̅̓́̆͛̈̔̆͊́͒̂̇̊̅̐͐͂̋̏̓̽͌͊͂̈̑̃̎̓̑̽͑̀̌̃̽̅́̀͗̎̈́̇͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̙̦̼̼̪̼̥̬̲͉͈͓̘͈͉̩͙̩̰̘͓͉͇̪̭̟̣̪̻̫͙͍̹͎̬̙͖͕̦̮͍̼͓͎͔̺͉̩̺̥̳͉̼̰͍̹͓̤̣̩͖̝̖̟̩͍̦̜̯̪͓̤̬̣̘̮̙̱̯̻̲͚̣̤̣̹̖̞͍͎̤̬̟̘͈̰̩̺̤͓͎̯̦̻̻̦̲͚̺͇̭̮͍̬͖̙͍̥͖͚̰̘̝̳͉̞̳͎̈̏͒̂͌̊̀͛̓́͌͐͋̿̾̐͋̌̂̋̒̌͌̂̊̃͊̓́̾̐̊͂͌̏͑͊͛̇͆̈́́̈̊͛̂̊̏̀͒͗͐͐̑͐̅͋̈́̎͐̏̾̔͋͆̓͌̇̐̽̒̿́̉̌͌͛̊̿̅̿͊̃̀̄̌̈́̽̒̇̈̑̎̓̄̈́̓͑̿͗̎́̆̋̎̊͆̑͗̒̔̎̆͗͛̔̓͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̞̟̘͔̱̖͈̫̜̯̈́̅͗͌͐̈͌́͂̌̔͂̂̄͐̽̈́̃̉̀̈́́́͂͋̅͑̄̊͒̈́̉̆͒̀͆̍̒͗̃̀͊͋̾́̌͌̈͑̈̎͂̇̇̓̅̿͊̄̽̋̉̏͆̂̒̀͐̂̓͒͂̐̀̔͗̎̏͂̈́̒̂͛͒̾͗̐͆͋̓̈́̓͛̇̍̈́̓̎͐̇̐̅̇̚͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ǫ̴̛̛̛̛̱͕̼̜̖̳̝͎̟͉̺̖̲̘̭̼̬̲͔̼̥͖̜̌̀͐͂̄̃̎̅̎͂̏̈́̇̃̍̇̊̓͒̽̄̈͂͊̄͐̅̆͒͊͒̂̌̿̏̅̇͆̀̀̏̓̌̔̋͑̀̊̓̄́̾̔͘͘͘̚͘͜͠ͅͅͅe̵̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̢̧̨̡̨̛̛̼̲̯̭͈̬͕̲̬̙̹̼̩̫͍̙̯͉͕̗̞̮̪͈̯̗̖̖̬̼̖͉̖͖̮̥̹̣̲͈̦̙̠̝̞͓̹̱̺̖̼̘̪̭̳̥̜̻̫̞̥̩̦͖̦̫͖̰̞͚̙̰͉̞̺̱̰̺͔͈͖̠̻̭͎͐̀̅̓̾͋͒̀̈͗̿̇̇̔̅̋̓̒͂̀̂͊̾̂͆́̿̔̉̄̌͂̓̌̂͛̂͐͐̀̌̐̉̏̎̏̈́̿̂̃͂̓̏͆̒̇͐͆̑̆͋̏̊͌̆̐̃͐͐͆̃̍͑͋̎̓͋́̃̊͛̽̔̀̾̔̅̇̔̈́͋͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅš̵̢̝̻̺̙̳͈̫͔̳̻̟͖͍͎̠͕̥͕͎̻̣̪̯̱̿̀̽̈́̀̒̉͛̾̿̂̿̽̐̓̄͛̊̐́̿́͑̈́̑̃͗͛̿̌͛̎̓̀̕̚͠ͅ ̸̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̼̹͓̳̖̭̗̘͙̪̞͚̰̻̗̩̟̗̠̙̳͓̦̗͇͓͔̬̩͚̣̝͇͔̜͚͎͎͔͔̮͉̤̱̥͓̻͉͚̠͖̯̟̟̮͚͉̹̰͈̜̫͙̦̖̪͎̠̹̯͙͍̯͍̯̳̥̩͔̼͚̯̰̤̣͈͔̦̺̰͈͇̼̯̤̲̥̬̹̘̥̼̼͔͔̬̯̼̪̦̤̹̭̪̼̙̮̰̗̱̬͎̤̙͎͓͇̖̫̱͎̮̻͉̤̝̯̝̬͉̦͎͖͚̘̝͕̦͕̹̰̻̽̑̄̆̌̒̏̉̐̈́̍̄͛̐̄̏̃̀̈́͗͒͋̎̄̀̋̒͗̐̇̾̿̀͗͒̓̓̒͊̎͗̈́͛͒͑͛̐̀̆͒̇͛͗̓͊̽̉̌͗̍̀͊̀̔̿̿̒̌͊̈͂̄͆̾̔̈͒̉͋͛̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̢̨̡̡̨̛̘̝̟͖̹͍̬̦̤͖̠̮̮̺̤͗́͊͊̆̌͛̈́̅̏̇͊̿́̏̊̀̂̏̑̽̀͊̐̄̃̎͗̇͒̊̄̃̎̔̔̏̋͋̚̕͜͝͝͠ų̴̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̭̞̘͍̰̟͔͖̝̝͙̝̮̬̻͍̹̹͎̭̝͚̝͎̗͎̹͉̤͎̭͙̑̃͋̀̋̋́̀̋͗̚͠͠͠ͅć̶̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̹̱͈̦̳̠͖̣͖͍̪̭̩͙̯̥̠̹̯͈̲̜͓̣̻͎̙̪̗̹̗͍̮̦̙͖̣̭̯̥͙̪̬̫̞̗̣̦̞̝͈̰̲̬̙̠͚̳̪̣̹͙̜̘͖̲̼̥̠̻͈̞̘͕̦̱̰͖̥̜̥͕͎̱͔͔̥͚̳̖͕͔̹͚̣̜̝̳̱̻͖̘͍͇̤̻̟͓̔̈́͒̿͐͒͊͐͒͋̏̀̾͂͗͊̆̒̄́̉̅̌͒͒́̽̈́͑̇̍̌̏̆̐̋̇̒̇͆̈́͐̿̄̃̾̀͊͐̑͋̾͋͊͑̎̀̈́̅̈̓̍̓͌̋̔͑̔͆̆͑̈́͌͋̆̊̆̒͋̒̀̀̔̀̔͊͋̽̾̅̓̇̀̔̋̊̇̾͐̑̇̈́̈́̎̎̂̿͛̔̍͒̍̂̔̓̈̓̐͆̽̅͐́̏͑͋̿̀̈́̎͒̐̎̇̇̀̏̒̽̓̒͗̀͋̃̅̈́͋̄̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅḳ̶̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̜̖̤̦̘̫͎̮̮̤̤̥͖͇̜̯̞̼̼̯̦͔̲̥̭̤͚̹̣̫̼̺̗͚̮̳̹̻͔̖̺̖̝̬͍̮͚̟̭̯̬̗̟̥̳̤̪̦͇̥̣͇̬̗̱̗̦̤͖̞̣͍̺̠͈̤̜̤̰̘͉̠̭̺̯͎̻͈͕͔͙̱̥̦̗͇̥̹͓͈̫̩͔̼̖̲̫̲̮͈̩͓̭̙̲̞̼͉̻̗̳̟̦̞̯̻̘̯͖̪͓͔̻̖͙̼̳̦̫̩̣̭̤̘̣̪̜̪͔̲̟̩̗͙͍̙͎̜̺̙̭͓̳̙̝̙̅́̄͗̅̉̓̈́̒͗̈̌͊̈́́̍̈́̋͆̂̑̋͊̈̀͗̈́̒̉̆̇̽̂͛̌̽̆̂̎̈́͒̅̿̆̽̆̈́̇͋̿̋͐͊̄͊͋̏͊̔́͑̋̓̅̽̈́͆̀̅̅̒̏͗͊́̆͒̃̈́̈́̌͒͆͗̌̐͊́̂̃͊̉̓̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̴̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̖̝̫̗̘̹̗̝̬̘͇̻̺͈̤̥̭͔̯̫̥͇̦̦͔͍͇̬͍̣͓͈̼̮͇̺͔͖̝̰̼̤̰̠͓͎̹̯͕͈̤͚̥͎̖̮̺̞̮͖̤̹̫͚̜̬͍͖̭͇͇̝̞̟̠̠̘̞̲̗͚͈̝͎͚̺̳̰͕̻̖̫̮̲͇̳͖͆͑̆͒̾̂̒̀̃̀̇̇͆̉̄̔̉͗̀́͂̋̈́̈́̈̑̌͌͗̆̀͛̀̒͌̀̎̑̑̿̈̋́̌̾̈̎̑̾̀̅͆͐̆̆͛̅̓͐̀͐͌̊̿̈̾͂͊̇͊̓̂̓͆̿̾́́̀̈̇̾̈́̉́̂̒̏̿̿͆͌̆͐̀̽̇̈̾̃̍̓̈́̓̎͆̿̽̔̋̽̊̽̀̏̊͂̓͑̏̋̃̎͆͂͐̋͌͐́͐͗̎̃͆̒̊̋́͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ"̶̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̳̩̜͕̟̻̣̬̤͈͕̝͔̩̭͇̦̪̻̻̮͓̖͕̲̼̺̪̙̟̻̤̙͔̖̤̪̫̯̝͚͙̪̯͓̬͕̰̝̫̱̘̠͉̖͖̳̝͔̣͎̜̥̭͈̞̫͚͊̈́̈́͐́̌͒̈͆̀́̔̊̔̈́͊̂̽̅͆̐͒̍̅̃͊̂̍̉̄̋̾̂̍̂̇͋̔͛̈́̉̐̇̌̂̾̌͌͒̅͗̈́͗̅̂̇͊̌͂̔̒͋̒̑̅̊͊̈͆́̈̋̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠  
̷̢̨̨̨̨̡̛̗̙̯͈͚̟̳͙̖̭̥̰̜̤͉̖̫͎̲̺̥͙̻̠̰̩͖͍͚͈̯̠̻̩̻͎̪̝̺͉̼͔͕̮͕̪̼͖̯͙͎̞̩̭̜̺̬̻̓̌̔̉̾̅̓͋͒́̆̋̃̃̅̾̽͋͌͑̈́̑̆͒̃̿͊̒̂̍̊̐̊̀̄͐̿̽̅̽̆̓̓̚̕̕̚͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̰̣̻̠̻̟̟͕̞̗̭͈͉̙͎̺͖̤̤̰̙̞͙̗̦͙̯̹̙̼͔̹̪̘̟͈̬̗͎͍̘̻̩̘̬͔̖͙̪͖̗͈̳͈̰͎̪͎̜̫̣̹͛̿͂̓͋̌́̑̔̚͜͝ͅ"̸̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̮̪͔̭̘̣͇̠̩̗̥̳̞͚̖̗̹̺͔͓̥̖͖̜͉̘͚̪̜̱͇̹͖̼̥͙̳̰̙̆̈͂͛́͂̒̍̔͆̏̐̀̀̈́̈́͗̓̅̏͐̌͆̀̑͂͗͑̋͂̄͑̈́̓̈́̐̾̐̒͐́͆̀̌̇͐̂́̅̀̌̅̿̄́̋̋̔̿͊͆̀̆̽͊̍̈́̍̓͑̊̒̓͒̈̄̔̈́͂̽̇͐̄̀̓̋͐̃̎̌̓͑̾͊̒̓͆̌̒̓̽̀͗̓͂̈́̀̀̓̌͒͒͒̾̂̋̐̔͆̅̇͂̒͊̌͂̿̉̍͗͊̿̄̔͑́͗́̇̒́̈̓͐̈́͗̽̎̓͆̀̑͆͊́͒͂̉͗̾͌̈́̏̿͆̉̾͒́̀͊̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅS̷̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̤̥̗̱̬͚͍͔̻͙͉͎̯̙̲͙̟̱͈̩͉̖̣͚͉͉̜̖̱̫̬̻̠̣̬͔̜̘̰͉͈̹̤͍̦̜͍͈̗̞̺͍̟̪̞̻̳̹̺̙͙̫̣̰̰͍̙̦͇͎̗̮̖͖̞̼̺͇̹̬͚̯̲̞̳̜̝̘̮͔̺̙̫̺̩͉̗͕͎̰̖̬̰̟̱͖̲̺̪̙̤͈̜͓̩̬̳͉̘̤͎̜̯͖͉͍̰̲̬͈͎̻͉͈͙̻͖̯̼̟̞͎͓̳̰͉͔͍͔͍̻͙̭̮͓͚̻̪̾͊́̌́̔̔̍͐̓͊̐͗͊̈́̊͗̒̇̈́̀̂̃͛̂͛̑̎͑̏̈́̍̂̇͑͗̋͆́̇͆̐̀̀̑̑̋̿̋͗͋́̅͊̄̑͆̒̈̿̏̐̈́͋̄͒̔̓̔̆̈́̑̍̊̀͗͋̇̐̅̿̍͛̋̒̇̂̑̎̾̓̋̾̀̽͛̑̀̊̋̽̊͋̈́̔͑͊͛̾͗̒̄̿̏̀͊̈́͛̀̎̌͆̽̃̈́͆̊̎̃̅̈́́̃̅͊̾̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅȏ̴̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̺͔̼̥̣͚͕̫̥̮̫͖̲̮̠͕̣̰̖̱̝̖͓̦̤̮͍̖̝͉̗͕̺͙͍̟̙̹̬̳̩͔̯̰̲͎̜̣̟͖̟̯͎̦̭̯̥̰̺̭̲̖̣͔̭̥͎̫̬̺͙̟̼͚͇͉̯͖̤̯͇͉̹͖̺̲̭̪̪͔̪͕̹̳͚̤͔͎̫̜͙̝̹̰͚̱͖̜̫̜̱̝̟͉̥͕̞͕͍̟̠̳̀͗̅̽̿͐͑͋̈́́͆͌̌̏̾̏͋̌̔̏̓̂̏̏͒̓͗̊͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̗̻͔͉͇̰̱̖̖̗̙̗̮̻͓̰͍̺̯͉̜̞̟̲̪̱̖̖͈̘̗̱͎̼̰̳̹̜̳͓̺̖͚͔̘͕̫̹͈̩͔̤̤̖̭͉͙̤̫͔̞̰̠̩̣͇̠̙̩̫̝͈͚̬͍̳̱͚̻͖̻̙̖͙̯̺̘̥̟͚̮̰̹̝̼̗̟̲̙̩̲̳̻̬̥̤̤̟͍͎͚͔͙͔̘̥͎̺͇̤̠̞̠̭̣̞̭̣̪̦̮̜̜̖̤͎̦̣̯̤̠͖̬̰̗̠̝̖̣̹̩͈̭͖̗͓̞̗͎̜͉̜͍͂̃͆̊͊̏̂̈́̊͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅẃ̴̡̢̨̛̛͎̠̙͔̙̭͓̖͕̳̯̠̩̜͔̲̣͔̝̳͓͉̫̠͙̟̯̬̜̰̹͚͙͇̻̲̪͎̞̠͚̮̯͈̟̺̰͉̻͎͔̖̮͙̻̰͓̓̀̂̌̆̉̓̍̈́̐̄͂̈́͐̇͋̂͌̈͑̃̿̾̒̅̏̈́͑̽̽̍̄̀̊́̑̏̎̀̊̊͛̈́̾͊̾̋́̽̀̂̾̅͛̽̊̉̓́͐͘̕̕̕̕͠͝ͅͅͅh̷̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̩͈͕͖͙̲̖̤̯̳̲͓̦̰̱͓͍̠̟̩͓͚̮̟̠͓̦̝͓̭͍̯̟͓̗̝̠̘͍͈̹̣̲̱̯̲͓̱͉͚̼̦̲̼̮͙̹͍͓̠͎͎̤̩̹͈̹̺̜̖̙͈̯̟͉̤̺͍͇͉̙̤̘̼̬̱̤̰̘̱̼͔̻̬̣̙͙͓̪̠̻̹̥̫̲̭̗̮̝̜̣̪̲̦̫̺̗̥̗̮̻̳̖̟͈̘̲̬̠̩̦̠̻̥̠̺͖͎̩̲̜̻̩̳͈̹͙̫̗̝̩̙͍̺͕̓̽̿̄̓̓͗̐͛̿̊̈́̓́̀̋́̓͐͊̊̅̂̄̐͑̄̉̊͂̅͛͂͋̈́̎̀̄̃̓͊̏̿̒͑̈́͑̇͆͋͐͗̒̎̍͆̃̇̐̄͌̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅý̴̛̛̛̛̠̈́͌̆̑͆̍̒̀̄̉̐̃̿̊̓̆̽͛̿̉̈́̒͋̐̈́̌̄́͋̀̽̆̃̏͂̂̓͛͑̀͗̄̒́͋̈́̄̐͐͋͑́͆͂̃̃̏̔͂̒͂̏̔̅̄̓̏́̄̾̄͊̉͆͐͑͐̀̒̉̈́̈́̇̎̂̑̐̚̚͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̷̨̧̨̧̡̧̡̧͙̖͎̙̖̖̮̱̩̪̱̼̙̣̠̣͚̯̹͕̥̯͖͈̖̞̮͇͇͖̜̭͕̦͉̥͔̝̠͕͇̝̞͔̜͚̭̗̳̼̱̑̎̈͜͜ͅͅͅą̶̡̨̛̛̖̖̪͇̻̳͇͚̻̺͔̼̪̦̟͕̫̫̻̬̠̙͉̰̼̝͖̹̠͚̟̟͉̑̓͋́̆̓̏̏̾̒̄́͋̒̾̀͒̾̒͐́̍͑̊͋̔̓̔͗̈́̌̀͌́̎̽͆͛͊̏̔̽͊͂̈́̽͛̃̀̈́͛̏͆̾̾̿͋̎̇̔̐͌̂̌̈́̊͆̔̆̀͗̂̋̐̋̍͑́̂͗̚̚͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝r̴̢̛̛̛̛̛͕͙͈̼̲̹̙̦̳͙̜͖̘̟̩̈́͛̈́́̀̄̊̿̏͐̆͋̒̂̀͛͋͂̍̍̀͆͆͂̏̓̾̈́̂̅̿͌̈͑̔̓͒̍̒̓̄͛͒̐̈͋̅̿̌́̐̍̆̑̃͐̊́̃̐̋̔̈́̄́̂̈́͒̽̑̉̃͋͒͐̌̎̿͐̈̀̄͒͋͗̅̓̒́̎̅͋̂̀́͛̾͐̉̒̄͗̈̈̒̋̈́̑͛͌̋̒̓͗̉͂̔̀̀͋̀̏̅̉̈́̈́̿͑͌͂͛̈́͑̓̅̃̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅȩ̷̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̲̳͖̺̫̣͖̗̤̳̙͔͙̱͎̠͖͍̝̼͔̯͈̖͍͉̤͎̱̜̟̲̘͎̜̣̦̻̮͚͔̳̜̗̻̙͚̣͙̠͕͎͍͍̯̖̮̣̗̯̮̠͚͖̣̹̩̣̬̪̱̱̦̻̳͖͔͉̳͎̦̝̥̠̗͚̲͇͉̲̭̰̣̺̖͇̖̺̯̩͉̫̪̺͍̼͈͎̫͙̙̭͓͕̣̳̘̬̲̠͙͉͙̲̙̙̝͒̄̆̇͒̓͋͆͒̓̓̿̈͆͛̀̄͋̾̊͂̾̿̀̈́̄̇͛̇̀̆̔̓̑̇͌͂̌͑̐̔̽̐̓̈́͆͋͋̆̑͆̃͂̈́̐͂̏̂͛̐̉̔̾͂̍̊́͂̓͌̈́̄̀͛̌̍̿͗̒̑̇̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̥̻̮̺̳͚̤̩̦̘̳̜͚̼̩̼͉̣͍͉̦͍̟͎̗̮͇̲̤̜̳̤͚̮̠̫̥̟̘̺̭̫͍̫͓̹̺͖̣̟̘̯̰̭͙͕͕̹̭̘̰̹͙̟͓̑̓̓͑̎̒̌̾͌͌́̄͐͒̉̈̓͊̔̄̈́̊̌̉̐̿̀̀̂̅̈́͊̐̉̽́̈́͊͋̽̂̃̈́̽͑̑̾́̀́̋̏̈̾͒̀̉̅͑͌͗̄͆̽̈̆̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅy̸̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̛͖̳̙̟̟̤̲̥͚͈̪̫͎̹̲̥͎̰̼͈̰̻̖̗̭̻̳̤̯̠̦͙̼̲͇͕̺̼̿̓̊̅̋̑̐̅̽͒̈́̍̌̏̂͛̓̊̑̂͐͛̍̅͑̆̉̓̃̆̾̌̀̈́͛̿̆̽͌̂̄̎̎̽̋͐̏͆̄̊̔͐̔͗̋̒̒̂̈͋̔̈́̃͌͋̀̑̂͒̐̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠ǫ̴̡̨̛̛̛̛͎̲͓͖̥̦̱̭͇̪͎̰̮͈̳͖̱͍̦̪͚̰͇̤͓̺̟͎̩̙͉̬̗̪̭͈̮̺̳̖̘̮̩̩̫͔́͊̎̔̓̑̈͐́͑̎̈́̉̓̀͆̍̒̈̿̔̄́̓̊͂̑̇͛̈́̅̐̍͑̏́̆̍̿̾̐̀̈́̒̍̏͐̊̍̋̎̂̿̏̓̌̏͌̈́̾͋̔̍͗́̀͒̇̑̈͂͌̓̄̊̌̔̔̍̊̎̐̓͆̆̃̊̀̋̂̏́́͐̄̔̓͊̈̉͑̏̽̇̓̆͊͐͗̆́̔̈́̔̍̀̿͊̈́͂̈́͒̔͋̈̾̽͂͂̄̄̒̈̀̉͋̿̉͗̈́͛͛͑̈͋͐͗̓́̐̏̄̓͑̎̈́̓̐͛͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ư̵̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͇̼̫̺̥̰̠̮̜͙̮͎̘̫̝̼̼̦͍͎̦͚̖̖͕̮̭̦͙͍̹̼̹͔̙͙̩̜̫̩̟͉̯̖͚̱͇̳̞̮͔͇̘̝͕̝͓̮̗̯̬̯̦̹͈̺̺̼͈͇͖̩̭̞̦̟̩̰̥̘̠̹̙̪̫͓̒͑͆̌̋́͆͊̔̈́̓̒͗̏͛͗͊̇̐̈́̊̾̓̐͋̽̎̋̆́̀͆͛͑̎̎͋̽̓̾̒̐̈́̎̈́͛̀̓̐̋̓̌̋̐̽̉̇͐̇͆͊̏̈́͋̔̃̎͛͋̀͐̆̃̿͒̆̄͆̈́͋̃̄̑́̓̐̓̂̉̂̋̀͑̃̌̑̎̄͌̈́̓̀͊́͊͋͆͆͐͗̌͑̈́̇͌̉͊̈́̔̈̃̾̓͒̐́̀̂͛̏̍̔̓̏͋̇͗̑̌̎̀̓̓̐̃̾̏̈͑̂͆͋̀̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̛̛̞̉̉͊̔͌̉͊́͋͊̒̑̀́̉̇̓̾̔̏̑͒͊́̽̽̏̒̀̽͒͐̅̔̏̀͋̉̎̎͐͋͊̓͂͂́̎̋͗̉̌̈́̄̀͗̿̊͗͂̄̀͋̃͒̇̀͑̎̓̅̌̈͒̅̓̐̈́̓̎͑̌͋͗͆̀̓̋͆͗͗͋͑̅͋͗̈́̐͊̾̑̉̇͊̒̎̓͂͊͊͑̀͛̀́͂̊͊̈́̎̌͆̉͑̃̀̊̈́̎̓̍͒̽̈́̓͑̎͌͐̀̇̄͊̊͆́̌͂̎̂̓̈́̃͂͋̈̾͗͗̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̴̨͓̗̜̹͈͕͈̭͖̟̩̳̬̬̪̠̥̹̯̘͉̠͔͙̝̼̻̥̪͍̥̬͔̙̼̼̲͖͕̰̻͕̗͓͇̥̻̝̓̉̊̓͂̾͜͜͜͜e̶̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̥͍̤̯̟͎̗͉̤̞͔̠̳̭͎̬̦̗̖̯̙̫̻̟̼̗̤̮̳͎͎͔̥̣͖̬̲̬̞͔̜̠̳̦͈̲̺̳̤̝̼̺̪̣̰̞͈̞̝̭̺̠͕̻̼̥̖̘͍̗̟̤̻̻͚͚͎̟̺͎̭̰͉͎̝̳̝̱̹͎͔̗̥̺̞̪̖̞̺͑̿̎̔̐̉̇̽̏̋͛̿́̌̆̀̇̃͗̑̉͆͛̍́̈́̃̇͐̂̃͑̅͒͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̨̧̛͙͓͔͎̖̪̼̜̗̰̞̖͓̦̩̝͔̘̬̘̙͖̜̤̭̻͍͊̑̓͛̿͋̎͋̔͛͗͐̆̀̌͛̃̇̓̊͊̆̆̇̂̀̒̆́̑̈́̀̈́̈́̅̇̂̍͒́͌̃͂̉͂͗̈̂̿͗̓̉́̂̍̌̈́̃̋͋̓̐̅́̾̍̿͂̋̅͌̆̒́̍̍̌̑̔̀̏̉̊͒͛͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ĕ̵̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̹̰̞͚̭̼̖̘̦̭͇̘̙͍̥̗̠̻͇̲̥̗͚̩͉̖̩̞̫̼̭̬̰͇̜̙̘̝̥̫̟͚͇̺̪͍̼̖̬̘̫̮͎͙̟̲̩̲̖̪̙̳̮̞̻̙̫̩̝͚̻̘̜͖̞͓̳̼̝͔͚͍̳̯̝̤̤͕͖̲̟̟͕̠̪͔̰̞̣̟̗̻̥̙͚̤͎̣̬̥̯̲̝͈̼̙̭͈̳͓͉̜̳͕̗̼̝͉̝̟̻̱̗̜͔̥̩̠̰͉͔̬̘̳̳̱̭͍̲̣̰̯̻̩͔̙̥̝̳͇̪͇̖̬͉̮̭̹̪͍͕͖͇̪̱̤́͒͛̈͑̄̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ?̷̧̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̛̪̠͕̗̥͚͚͔̬̭̺̜̜̱̙̤̼͎͍̜̠̙͕̤͓͓͙̜̫̠̖͎͕̥̤̭̪̮̤̝̹̖̝̭̼͚̭͚͓͕̪͈̤͚͚̮͉̠̺̯̲͔̮̥̭̺̹̘̲̩̳̦̘͎̗̖̤̬̜͕̺͙̩̤͙̝̻͈͕̱̲̼̟͇͛̂̀͌̈́͛̈́̿̏̈͋̋͌͋̇́̎͑̿͂̍̃͂̆̃̒̊̏̀͌̿̑̾̔̌͊̋͒̈́͐̑̀͌̆̑̒̐̈͆͊͐͂̃̒̌͑͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅ"̵̛̛͎̩̲͔͍̑́̆́͌̿̌͂̊̿͒̃̓̂͌̉̿̿̓͂̊͗̎̋̓͗͌̊̾̉̀́̽͋̐̓̈͌͂̀̈͊̿͊̇̍̋̍͐̄̇̊͗̈́̒̐̆̋͗̀̀̾̃̍̏͛̀͋̉͆̔͌͂́̇̍̇̈́́̆͗͗̈́̀̋͗͛̃͋͛͒͐̽͗̾̌͛͂͌̓͑͌̐̀̾͐͋̈́̌̈͛̉̒͊̎̾̇̓̀͛̽̂͂̉̀̍̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ ̴̢̢̧̧̩̯͓̺̗͔͎̩͕̰̻̤̗̩͕̻̹̯̦͍̰̟̼̦͉̯̠̥̣̖͓̜̩̩̭͔̤̮̜̜̝̳̑͋͒̽̂̋͜͜  
̷̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̘͍̺̟͈̙͈̠̯̦̘͎͎̻̙̺̰̟̯͉̬̘͈̺̞͓̤͎̯̘̣̗̲͙̮̗̬͇̯̟͓͔̼̦̝͚͎͎̳̰̰̰̻̳̤̭̹̝͈̪͈̪̯̦̺͖͑͒̿̆̈́́͋̌̑̆̏̌̿̃̉̎̍̓̔̾̆͑̿̒̌̅͊̽̄̾͒͒͑̀͒́̇̀͑̇̎̔̔̍̓̌̅͊͑̄̈́̇̏̂̋̽̾̇̔̃̓̈́̋͌͋̈̒̔̏̒̅̒̃͂͊̓̃̐̏̑͑̓̈́̀̌̉͂̏̏͒̐͑͒̀̃͑͋̄́̐͐̒̿͛̔͋͒̿̅͛́̄̐̀̒͂̓͌͂̑̀͂́̈́̿͗̏̔̉̂͒͋͛͐̎̄̈͑̈́̃̅́͑̓̅͂̄̅͗̔̓͑͌̿̒̇͆̄́̃̈̇̔̄̈́̾̾͌̀͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̱͈̭̼̝̬͓̜̖̘̘͍͍̥̯͚̰̥̹͓̙̬̻̖̻̼̣͖͖̣̠͎̠̲̘̬̺͍̱͖̠̠̩̳̰̪̳̭̣͈͍͇̬̝̰̜̞̫͍̖͓̮̜͉̫̻̰͔͕̪͔̳̖̞̗̠̭̮͍̺̜͈̪̣͉̖̖̞̟̤͍̳̱̱̙͖̺͉̩̟̬̹̺͉̹̫̘̙͈̠̲͎̦͙̻̘̯͈̲̣̭̞͔͓̼̙̺͎̬̱̩͊̅̈̄̐̋͊̊̍̽̂̋̓̽̎̂̑͂̈́͛͊̅̽͆̈́̾̒̿̈́̽̂̒̍̊̌͆͒́͌̃̿̾̀̓̆͂͒̑͊̊̃̔͒̃͗͑̐̀͂̿͂͊̈́̅̽̈́̔͂̾̔̽͌̀́̾̈́̍̒͂͊̿͊̊̿̉̿̂̎̓̀͐͛̓̃̇̿̈́̾̏̊̅̅̄̆͆̈̀͛̉͆̉̈́́̆̈͒̈́̈́̍̈́̿̓̈́̈̓͗̽̆͊̊̅̏͌͗̋́̾͗̍̏̒͛̂̃̏̓́͋͐̈́̅͋̀̈́͂́̔̈̆̿̄̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̶̡̢̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͍̰͉͙̲͕͉̯̼̲͎̠̟͎̟̘̖̦͎̼̠͓̰̯̬̼̤̭̠̲̜͖͉̝̙̹̼͉̹̰̭̟̝̘̼̗̮͉͕̳͉̘̭̩̭̱̲̫͉͖̫̻̳̣͇̜͚͎͉͍̝̰̗͎̣͖̣̠͚̲͎̜̱̲̙̦̘̩͎̦̱̖̗̲̣̘̮͎̼̼̱̖̞̲͙̣̭̝͙̘͕̜͍̤̭̼̼̦̭̞̼̗̲̩̺̦͇̮͍̠̮̩͈͔̯̱͕̠͓̠̭̈́̒̋́͑̒̌͊̈́͋́͆͗̽̓́̇̿̀̌̾͗̀̎̒͒͐͑̀̀̍̉̂̉͒̇́̓̈́͗͑͗́̆̆̽͛͌͆͂̿̒̈́͆͊̽̐̐̈́̾̓̀͒͋̈́̍̇̔̐͆͂̅̌̉̒́̄̓̇̾̀́̿͑͊̉͆̋̂̔͊̋̾̑̂̽̆̂̿́̈́͐̒̑̒͗̊̍̋̈́̃͂͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̵̡̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͈̪͉̰̯͓̠̦̼̼̦̬͇̗̬̭͎̼̳̬̖̜̫̹̭̹͈͕̠̥̖̝̗̫̙̼̫͙̼̲͔̖͖̦̜̱͈̬̟̭̣̣̰͙̯͇͌͂̈́͗͒͛̌̀̑͋͆͛͑͗̑͊̽̄̎̈̿̇̇͗̑̎̂̽̇͌́̔̈́͑̾̑̏͗͌̅̈͂̇͑̅́̐̆͌͂̄̓̇͒̃͂̓̂͆̀͛̒̃͛̔̓̏͆͊̽̽̆̈́̈̽̈́͂̇͆̒̑̔͌̌̂̾͒̎̿̏̌͗̓̍̅̓̌̿́͐͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅǪ̶̢̢̧̡̡̡̢̡̡̩͕͖͍̘̜̘̦̱̳͎̭̠̘̙̬̮̘̪͎̟͚͍̝̭̩̭̭͎͉̙̯͈̘͎̤͉̼̩̰͖͖͓͍̼̣͔̤̬̣͈̺̟̭̼̩̖̯͉̬̦͙̜̮̬̣̠̣͎̗̙̣͇͚̬̩̙̙͉̦͚̼̝̟̫̫̹̤̺̲̯͖̤̤͙̙͈̭̥͖̳̖͌̽͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̛͖͉̖̭͍̦͓̝͈̯̥͎̯̼̙̝̠̜͖̪̣̯̱̦̭̜̱̻͖̼͔̪̘̟̤̟̻͎̮̭̲̣͖̘͙̲̺̼͉͍̩͚͔̳̘͈͚̞̙̦̞̹͇̜̫̫͎̝̹̻̳̦̬̜̠̭̭̫͖̥̟͇̠̝͕̮̫̯̻̪̩̩̝̺͍͎͇̩̖̠̝͙̟͎̰͕̞͖̦̥̱̥̞͓̫͓̼̦͓̝̣̟̙̰͖͖͔͈̲͚̰̞͙̜̱̖̬͕͇̙̘͙͔͍̹͉̯̞͎̟̟̲̝͉̮͉̝̩̜͍̜͂̈́͋̌̔̇̔͋̊͒̐̂̆̋̎̔̃̀̿̉͊̂̔͊̅͑̈́̊̀͂̓͋̌͆̓̌͋̊́̀̒̃̑̊̔̒̈́̌̾̂̓͆͑̽̀̽̾̋́̑̒́́͛̆̇͆̃̎̾̽̒̒͂̈́́̍̓́͒̂͛̈́̾̅̎͂͋̆̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̭͉͕̦͎͖̙̪̟͈̩̥̗̗͈͕̮͚͔͉̪̩̖̯̗̖̱̯͚͈̠̟̫̺̼̲̟̭̩͎̘̜͈̝̻̳͉̗͉̦̩͈̣͓̃͐͆̔̌̍̐̋̒̄̅̅̑̌͒̿̉̊̃̋́̈́̈́͑̒̄́͊̇͗̊̈́͛̿̓͐͊̑̏͐̂͋̈́̓͒̑̈́͋̀̽͗́̃͂̌̒̀́͐͆̅̆̂̆̔̑̇̈́͑͋̑͑͛̄͌̽̀̈́̈́̋̋̓͋̊̔͛̉̈́̄̍̉̎̔͐̋́̂̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅy̴̨̢̨̡̛̛̞̖̠͕̬̦̞̼̙̰͇̞͚̥̣̩͕̻̱̦̠̩̥̠̳̤̯̟͎͚̲̥̞͇̫͈̣̰̻̥͕͎͇̻͕͕̪̘͔̠͔͙͈̟͙͚̬̲̱̦̫̘̪̙̗̠̭̭͚̦̗̻͈̹̪̣̘̬͚͇͕͔͕̲̳̟͈̌̾̌̽͗̓̀̔͋͊̋͌̓́̆̀̓̃͊̆̒̓̔̽̉̃̇̂̀̋͐͊̇̿̇͒̀̋̅̉̓̔̐̇͗̆̃̓̓̈̀́͑̒̿̋͐̔͂̒̊̀͆͒̆̌̃͆͒̈́͆͛́͒̾̓̅̍̂̈̅̈́̈́̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̶̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̝͖̙̬͍̖͙͈̝̫͚̱̦͈͍͚̩͇͎̜͖̩̗̺͇̤̹̲͓̲͇̙͕͔̘̙̗͍͍̤̬͕̘̬͇̯̬̲̳̪̣̮̤̗͙̖̪̞̟͕̩̯͓̙̼̬̬̟̯̖̖͉̱̻͈͕͉̲̜̪̳͓̹̙͕̤̅̒͗̍̌̏͑̌͆̋́̓́͐̾̿̉̐̄̔͛̋͐̇̏̔͂͌̊͋͊͌̀́͂͐̍̆͒̐͗̈́̈́̍̅̿̒̓͂́̂̾͌͒̆̈́̒́̈́̃̈̇͑̒͌̅̓̿̾͂̍͌͗͑̆̎̿̉̍͒̒̑̈̑͛̓́̀́̎̾̓̿̎͑̃̌̀̓͌̽̊͆̅̆̂͐̄̇͆̃͂̀̀͆̆́͛̋̄̌͂͌̾͐́́̀͊̃̆̄̅̈́̐̈́͒͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅa̸̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̖̤͚͙̯̩͈̭̥̣̼͚̺͚͓̱̲̝͖̣̜̣̖͎̭̤̭͔͎̤̩̫̻̻̱͈̲͚͈̠̩̬̫͚̪͉̖̗͚̯̤͕͚̖̝͙͔͕͔̹̻͖̙͍̼̻̘͉̩̥̗̺̘̫̗͔̙͎̦̰̲̮̙͎̘̘͉̻̙̰͖̘͙̤͍͙̼̣̙̬͇͎̖̞̻̪̱̼͎̺̞̤̠͈͕͓̝̩̼̲̭̫̗̳̼̠͉̟̙͋̇́̇̓̆̐͗̓̊͊̎̂͋͑̒̌̃̄̓͂̃̌͌̔̀͆̂͗̒̆̋̀̌̃͋͛̑̉͊̃̓̓̊͋̐̅̀̾͌̔̎̉͗͆͊̎̌̈́͒́͂̇́̒̈̌̉̒͒̈̈́̒̈́̌̑̀͑̃͑͛̃̃̋̎́̾͑̒̈́̈́̽͑̏̆́́̌͂̌̒͋͊̈́͐̆̋͒̑͐͋̊̓͂͗͒͊̀͋̈́̑͌̅̍̃̀͆̑̔͂̅̌́͐̃̃̀̽̿͗̅͐̏̈̎͗̌̓̌̈̿͑͊̆̇̏͆̄̋̈͐̒͊̐̓̎̌̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅḩ̸̢̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̟̩̬̯̪̭̲̳̫̟͖̘͖͍̝̖͉̝̦̖͔̼̯͈̗̣̺̟̟̱̯͈̘̹̟͚̮̳̮͙͕̞͖͍̟̫̬̜̺͕̜͎̗̘̞͕̖̹̹̰͖̲̠͔̱͔͎̜͕̭̥̮͚̲̜̲̱͙̜̹̺͖̜͖̜̘̺̦͙̮̹̯̯̩͉̮̥̪̟͙̻͕̥̫̩̇̋͛̓̓́̑͗̓͑̆̄̈́̉̌͊͑̉̊͊͒̍̀͛͌͂̒̃͆̓͊͌̂͛͂͂̆̋͊͌̀̾́͗̀̍͐̓̄̌́̅͊͌͒̂́͛̆̈́̈́̈́̐̂̈́͂̒̂͆̓̀̀̑͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̢̢͎̣͎̳͚̜͓͐̊̏͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͙̬̺͙̳̘̫͍͚̬̖̳̘̲̼̣̱̠͙͇̥͕̪͉̙̠̺̦̜̩̹̯̩͕̦͚̱̞̬̮͚̮͕̲̟̫̗̤͙̝̭̲͖̻͕̤͎̰̯̣̜͙̣͉̘̥̤͖̬͎̥̘̭͙̱̗͔̾̒̿̈́̈͒̈́̒̈́͒̐̂̌̓̐̎̂́̔̓͒̈́͊̈͋̾̾̔̀͂̾̔̀̔͌̈̓̔̄̈̏̽̓͒̈́́̽͗̆́͆̒̍̿͗͋̃̍̉̈̂͊̃̀́̿̆̂̽̒̋́́͒́́͊̿̈̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̨̨̻̼̯̰͎̯͎̱͉̲̹̬̜̼̲̥̰͎̼̹͉̗̥̰̳͓̺̱̗̪͈̫̜̳̙̪̼̣̪̹̫̘̖̦͇̹̭̲̺͈̩̝̤̘̰̞̬̤̝̝̼͐̒͒̃́̐̋̽͐͆̆̈̔͋̍̉̏͊̓͗̈̽̓̋̒̈́̈́͂̒̿̋́́̓̚͜͝͝͝͠ ̴̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̥͍̖̠̘̭̳̻̫͈̙̹̼̺̯͓̫̲̜̳͖͚̪̰̘̫͔̤̣̜͉͙̮͔̠͉̳̖̥̣̲̫̗̘̲͚͈̲̝͙̲̪̥͔͕͈̥͍͚͙̠̙̲͇͚̲̪̥̣̼͙͙̗̥̯̬̬͉̲̘̜͈̖̺̗̩̺̜̱̦͔̪͚̞͕̲̥̺̞̝̥̯̠̞̭͕̹̖͚̺̻̤͉̘̈́͒̓̓͛̅̏̀͊̍̾̃̒̍́͌͂̀̀͛͋̈́̔̐̏͐̈́̏̈́̄̊̈́͂̓̎̉͛̀̒̃̃͛̃̉̊̔̈͑̓͛̈́͐̉̒̋̊͋̓͂̐͗̏̑̏̌̓͒̓̇̏̐̒̑͆̿̔̽͐̎̿͋̿̓͂̃̂̔͑̃̽̓̔̃̊͊́̈́̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅå̸̛̛̜͍̘͓͉̻̬̣͚̖̥̜̙̭̟̫̜̥̮͎̗͖̼̼̺̭̝̤͔̓͂̽̇̊̈̀̾̋̍́̄̉̍̇̆̂̌̓̉̊̍̃̈́͑͆̂̀́͗͊̅̈́̈́̏̂̐̆̃͗͑̋̀̀̓̓̓̋̈́́̓͑̑̈́̽̃͆̍̉̽̉͗͑̾̆͌͊̕͠͝m̶̢̢̨̢̨̧̛̛̳̻̱̪̖̠͕̺̼̠̳͕͇̞̲͎͍̥̼̼̫̱͎̞͖̭͔͚̥̼̠͓͎͔͈̭̹̺̻͕͚̳̑̉̾́̎̔̓͂̎̀̿̔̈́̅̓̉̇͆͗́̍̈́̏͆́̄̎̆͛̊͒̑͂̇̄̔̿̏͒̀̄̆̔̀̆̄̆̃͆̋̌̅̉͛̀̂͂͆̐͂̔̊̋̔̏̆̑͆̔́̆̌̂̄̔͑̑͛͑̿̍̒̽̂̀͛̓̌̍̒̆͛͂͛̇͐̓̍̈̑̉̑̓̃̋̓͊̍̔̌̽͌̂̊̓̓̈̾͒̋̀̔̍̈́̄̑̌̋̇̌̾̾̏̀̈́̓̋̾̽̈́̍͆͗͑̀̌̑̊̓̈́̄̈́͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̗͍͉̪͓̘͖̮̣̙̠̹̖͈̪̮̤͍͙̗͖͙̰͓̥͂̐͛̋̂̑̈́̎́͗̂́̾̿́̈͋̀̐̓̎̈͐̆͒͊̍̎̑͛̀͊̅́́͗͆͆̃̋̇̽͐̿̾̑̈́̍́̓͛̈́̽́́͆̐͛̈́̒̔̑̀̽̊̀̎͒́͒͛̅͌̏͛̅̆̆̊̈̾͊̒̑̑͒̇͋͑̈́̐͂͋͑̆́̎͌̃͐͂̽̾̓̈́̈̏͐͒͆͊̇̑̅̉́̑̅̄̀̋̒̈́͒̇͛̓͌̆͋͊́̈́͐͊͑̈̍̎́̿̊̈͛͌̄̔̅́̾̒̀͑͆̓͆́̿͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅä̸̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̗͇͎̰̠̦̻̣̭̥̤̩̜͙̻̝͈͍͍̝͕̥̰͚̣͕̱̘̥͉̠̠͚̬̙̝̪̮̮̻̝͍͇̝̭̖̬͓̘̜̲̰̘͖͕̥͖̳̦̼̭̠̹̮͚̖͉̞̟̟͈̟͖̈͋̂͊͋̃̃͒̇̂͂̓̌̄͒̀̾̅͐̍̐̿̒͌̓̑̍̀̈́͌͐͑͗̂̄̇͆͆̈́̀̀͐͐͐̓̎̒̅̽̈́̌̾̈̍͌̊̎̂͐̆͂̾͂̋́̐̾̽̅̈́̆̔͐͂̒̈́̀̈́̅́̾̈̃̃̇̓̓͛͌̉̋̈́͌̂̀̿̌̿́̀̔̄͗̀̿̾̅́̒͐͗͂̔̎͑͋̑͛͗̍̓͛͂̈́̌̽̏̀̈́̂́́̾͋͒̀̊̀̐̇̅̇̈̎̍̄͆̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̡̨̛̛̛̩̘̦̦̭̗̦͓̲͇̭̠̟̩̼̣̘͓̲̩̞͕̬̟̯̓̃̄̉́͌͐̉̽̄̄͊̍̉͗̇́̇̓̂͛͂̔̆̆̆̑̐̿̉͋̇́̌̏̆̅͒͗̄̇̊̒̎̓̆̀͊̓̒̔͑̈́͗͑͒͌̏̃̌͒̊͋̈̑̄͌̏̈̉̀͛̓͌̈́̎͒́͛͊̃̑̅̈́̓́̆̏̐͛͊͂̾̊͐̐̀̓̉͒̄̿͌͗̽͂́̍̈́̇͊͐̆͐̈́͗͋̒̒̊̈́̅̀̐̅̌̑͐̿̐̇̏̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅd̵̡̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̛̻͉͙̲̗̤̺̣̹̟̮͓̭̭̪̻̪͔̣̼͓̥͎̣͉̠͍̤͇̮̬̼̖̣̪̱̯͔̲̱̻̥̙̯̠̹͇̭̥̜̥͚̯̬̱̝̰̥̭̩̘̠̘̯͍̣̤͎̝͖͚̜̠̻̫̭͉̬̮͖̬̙̦̙̫͓̮̯̬̯̥͉̤̝͙͕̜͉̜̜̤͔̹̤̬̬͇̬̱̣̼̖̺͍̣̳̹̰̟̻͉̟͉̤͉̰̖͈̱͍̣̞͈̖͈̠̭̫͎̙̼͕̳̹͇͚͚̭̖͚̯̜͚̳̟̹̥͔̦̞̠̪̤̘͔̘͎͔͉͓̿̎͌̑̈́͐̐̇̓͒̈͆̽̓͗̊̊̏̏̀̔̇̔͊̒̽́̋̈́̑̈́͂͂̾̊̅̂͆̿̑͊̍̊̿̌͋̐̔̋͑́̅̾̏̐̈̓͛̃͐̓̔͌̃͆͂̊̀͆̀̅̾̓̓̀̎͛̌̑͛̀͑̃̒̓͗͐̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḙ̵̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̰̗̦̻̼͉͕͚̹̤̩̱͚͇̥̯̰̳͓̲̙̙̝͈̭̤̼͚͔̟̭͓͚̹̤̳͎͉̦̲̺̭͖̣̖̼͔̠̮̟̭͓͕̫͈̙̱̖̦̘̰͉̯̘̙̯̹̖̻͓̹̯̖̠͙̟͚̠̘̠̗̼̖̍͛̀̔͂̋̓̃͒͊̈́͋̋̈́̈́̔̒̍͑͑̂̄̊̈̅̀̏͊̑̓̋͊̓̓̓̔̇͒̔̈́͊͋̇͗̓̇̿̽́̊̓̂̐͐̎́͗͗̈́̈̆̓̓͛̓̋͊̀̎̄̎͆̋̀̀̆̓͊̒̌̉̀͑͌͗̄̾̏̉̊̈́̓̾̑̑̌̔̓̓̓̆̿̊̀̉̍̀̿͐̿̒͛́̋̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅẗ̸̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̻̦̩̞̯͎̝̼̣̮̖̮̭̠͇̳͎͙͔͎̹̦̯̝͎̥̜́͗̂͒͂̓͊̈̐̈̀̃̾͊̐͑̏̈́͂̌̔̐͛͋͛̒̀͛͊̾̀͋̅̊̾̆̽́̿̒̓̒̊́̓̿͌̿̃̆̍̊͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅe̸̢̢̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̳͇̖͎̦̠͉̝̣͙͕͓̠͈̺̳̬͕͚̘̪̣͚͓̘͖͓͇͇̙̼͚̯̯̰̥̺̟̯̗̝̬̖̲͚̱̲͖͈̱̟̝̣̻͉̫̬̠̹̖̙̘͉̬̯̟͙̤̯͇̠͎̟̰̟͈̼̱̯̭͎̞͙͓̟̮̗͉͓͈͕̺̺͓̮̖̖̯̭͇͓̪̥̦̱̫̲͖̳̟̹̞͚͉̯̯͖̝͚̺̦͎̓́͑̈́̿́̑̾͗̃͑̓̈́̃̋̈̈́̈́̑̑̀͗̇̔̐͑̄̈́̈́̐̑̔̐͋̑̈́͗͂̓͒̒͛͐̉͛͂̈́̈̏̾̓͌̓̍̀̊́̇̈̀̅̑̈͗͆́͑͒̃̏̂̿̀̊̈́̆̓̈́̎̓͐͛̐̐̀͐̓̋͋͊̈́͛̌̀̒͋̋̓͆̐̓̍̆͐͌̈́͋̄͛̐̎̀́̀̐͐͑́̈́͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̤̩̬̜͔͔̝̬͈͖͚͔͙̺͕̬͕͍͇̱̙̪̥̞͍̖̥̰̲̪͇̤̮͕̞͍̬̥̮̰͕͍͖̙̮̯͕͓͔͈͉̹̰̮͚̜̰̗͉͚̠̳͖͚̠̩̙̳̬̝̲͙̰͓͖̖̲̱̥̞͈͖̮͔̠͖͈͎̻͇̥͍͉̲̬͚̻͔̳̣̫̹̮̟͙͎͕̳̙̗̬͌͑̿͐͌̅̑͛̈́̃͋̂͌̑̐͊̏͒̅̄́̂̀͒̑͑̓́̀̑̊̒͐̒́̐̓̎̌͛͐͊̈͋͑͒̂͐̽͋̃̌̂͑̍̀̓̐͐̊̏̇͑̍̀͒̀̀̎̏̓̈́͛̑̓̎̎̀͛͋͆̿̂̓̀̈́́̈́̔̂̇̒̉̆̌̃̾̀̊̈́̾͑͂̓̐̓̓̔͂́͒̒̊̆̾̆̒͒́̅̒͒͂́̅̏̎͑̆͗̀̎͂̓͋́̅̀͛̓̈́̉̌̒̎̀̋̉̅́̀͊́̈́̓͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̛̫͈̟̥͔̩͉͈͈̠̘̹̹̜̞͓͖͍̺̼͚̜̞̪̫̹̰͚̻̤̗̮̱͎͖͍͖̙̘̞͍̼͎̣͇͉̦̦̲͔̺͙̣̪͍̝̟̳̘͉̩̲̘̺͈͓̺̱̦̪̠̘̯̫̞̜͉̙͎̹̫̘̺̫͕̫͍̗̠̻̮͔̺͍̠̼͕̠̻̖͈̦̯͍̥̖̩̯͚̺̯̦͇̭̜͈̲̺͉̝̲̤͙̜̫͇͕̩̙̲̫͙͚̤̩̯̹͍͕͈͇͍͚̍̈́͊̒̈̍́̇̓̀͒̈́͑͛̃̿̽̅͗̌̏́̒̾͐͌̊̑̃͂̂̿͑̍̏̈́̄̅̆̊̀̊̍̊̉̈́̄̄̔̓̽̎̒̏̒̃͒̇͒̀̅̀͂̐͗̅̑̏̈́̀̀͛͛̾́̿̽̊̌̅́̾͗̉̎̐̍̔̅̍́̽̂͂́̍͒̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅi̴̧̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̬̥̼̦̮̲̞̮͈̥̹͉̤̹̖̮̻͎̩̪̹͉̻̻̠̞̟̩̪̮̠̩͕̪̙̭͕̦̥͔̙̦̦͍͉̠̞̤̭̣̜͎̳̪̙̣͚̳̝̟̩̰͍͇͍̣͇͍̳͇̱̝̲̫͇͔̦͉̩͖͕͔̥̯̘̬̬͖̭͍̖̹͓̫̭͓̺͓̩̰̮͈̯̞̮̪̞̲̮̹̖̤̥̣͖͍̮̩̳͚̪̦̙͍̫̣̰̼̦̜̻͖͔̦̝͉̤̲̘͙̦̖͓̞̰͇̥͕̩͍̫̺͛̀̌̄̽͋͂̀̈̈́̍́̇̂̏́̓̏̋͋̆͂̋̌͌͋̂̀͂͑́̌͗̓̍̓̈̀͑̽̒̅̈̎͑̀͋͂͊͑̄̿̽̑̽̇̄̉͂̂̋̍̇̔̃̀͂͋̈́̏͛͑̆̍̔͂̽̈́͑̍́̄̌̋̅̊̾̄̎̊̐̏̀̋̽͂͋̿̽͌̍̓̓̃̊͂̐̀̀̇͒̐̽͂̿̿̈́͛̇͂͒̀̓̀̏̉̎͂̉̀̊̎̈̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅv̶̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̛͚̳̬̱̣̻̞̺͍̥̱̩̘̯͇̯͍̠̻͚̘̥͔̬̦̲̲̥̣̣͈̯̰͇̺̼̝̩̰̟̩̙͕̲͇͔̱̻͇̯̫͎͓̮̹̫̞͙̙̯͓̭̦͕̝̙̻̝̹̪͍̝̼̝̲̤̩̫̝͓̻̹̳̘̣͔͙̝̘̭̫̤͔̤̤̪̘̣̖͕͎̼̼͕̪̼̯͇͈̟̮͙͚̗͔̩̮̝̼̝̲̘̜͕̮̻̩̪̲͚͍̻̲̞̮̪͓͈̗͔͖̮̯̗͍̠̩̖̲̪̭̺̝̮͍̫͇̻̟̯̗̖̭̩̱̪̼̟͉̖̠͎̪͕̝͉̼̟̭̺̗̝͛̈͂̇̅͆̈̓̈́̽̈́͑̽̃̈́͂̿̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅe̶̢̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̬̘̖̪̱̻̟͎͉̯̟͕̜̲̙̭͉̰͙͈͉̭̤̱͚̤̙̪̣̯͉̘̹̬̫̻̮̯̖͍͓̖̬̳̖̦͕̖̼̞̱̙͕̼̜̦̤̰͖͇̭͕͔̖̱͇͖̜̖̪̫̮̠̭̠̺͈̱̗͓͇̤̻̭̝̰̻͎͔͎̱̬̮̮͙͕͎̖͇̦͓̬͉̰͖̲̦̙̪̤̫̗̯̖̭͈̜̞̦̩͖̼̘͙̣̖͉̖͈̪̬̖̯͓̹̯̥̩͎͚͉͓͓̥̖̻͕͕̩̯̩̘͚̻͍͖̼̳̬͈̘̼͚͇͎̰̽̌̊̈́͐́̾̿̄̈̀͒̐̄̉̋͂̓̓͋͐́̽̍̄̄͛̐̄̈́͊̔̆͌̆̋̾̀̂̊͐̓͗͑͋͗̀̅̅̃̀̓̋͗̈̍͐̌̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̵̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̛̛͈̞̭̦̠̬̮̦͉̦̫̺̩̬̪̮̱̺̲̤̬̟͙̫̥̩̗͇͙̥̘͍̣͎̰̪̼̙̞̥̺͍͎̦͚͔̮̠͇̹̝̠̰͖̜̝̥̗̱͈̥̱̦͓̻̥͇̼̬̥̘̯̰̗̜̦͔̗̺̫̗͍̟̣̻̜̞͓̳͎̲̫̰̱͓͓͚̹̫̩͖̀͂͛̎̔͆̎͊̀̇̇̅́̓̆͗̿͂͌͒͛̅̾͊̓͐̇̓̅̊̀̀̓̀̊̄̌̍͊͂̀̅̉̓̏̃̑̐͗̆̆̓͊͑́̌̒̓̑͊͋̇̉̂̇͑̾̋̇̐̃̌̈́̋͂̈́̑̔̈́̆̋̎̆͒̄́́͛͐̈͑̊͋̿͐̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̡̼͔̜̝͚̦̝̤͎̝̙̪͕̜̟̯͍͙̫̩̥͙̞͖̱̫̼͖͔͓̖̬̻̫̳̩͓͙̪̯̭̥̟̟̬̻̭̼͕̩̟̪̟̟͚̰̯̜͚̻͉̦͉̟̣͕̳͔̪̲͙͖͚̦̩͕̥̼̤̥̩̮̦͕̲̗̭̤̪͇̬̤͓̖͈̫͚̻͔͓̣̯̤̮̤̙͎̬̬̠̲̺̝͎͚̗̩̫̣̟̰̖̳̞̤̝̱̦̘̤̭̖̦̩͕̬͉͕̣͈͈͔̪̹̠͙̰̻̲̝̞͍͕͖̺͖̹̩̳̮͈̜͔̈́͛͂́̇̽̿̆̈̑̈́̅̈́̐̂͐͆̂̏̋̚͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅḨ̷̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̲͚̺͎̻̰̜̹͍̭̤̭͈̹͕͓̤͎̦̭̖͖̜̪͖̥͓̲̖̪̰̥̱̺͖͖̥̝̼̯̱̭͓͖͎̦͍͎̫̟͖͚͕͈͍̥͈͚̦͈̣͕̣͍͎̖̯͉̩̱̪̻̮͉̮̼͙̱̦̜̖̲͕̱̯̙̹̞̩̠̺͚͖̪̼̠̜͖̺̤̞̟̙̆́̀̑̔͂͆̿̊̈́̅̊̋̈́̄̃̋̃̇̀̋̔̃̄̀̔͋̽͊̋̌̿́̑̓͂͐̀̈̀͊̐̾̂̓̓̏̏̅̔̈́̿͗̄͋̆̉̍̈́̆̆͊́̆̈́͛̍̒͊̿̇͗̆͒̌̍͋̊̎̑̏̎̒̆̊͐͆̍͛̀͂͑͗͌͋̾̑̈́̈̊̊̌̈́͗͊̃̽̔͑͗̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẻ̴̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̘̫̬͕͍̙̞͍͎̺͉̭͔̠̗͍̜͓͖̥͉͍̝͔̫͇̣͓̺͕͇͓͍̗̗̠͉̦͈̦̖̝͈͉̜̖̝̫̲̣̞̬̪̱͉̖̯̩͇͍̹̬̲͓̗̹͈̲̦̲̺̳͚̱̠̘̱̗̺̗͖̯̰͔͍̠̺͈̖̞̣̻̤̭̱̮͉̭̭̹͕͔͙̥̗͔͙̳̪̟̦̠̗͕̣̖̙̙̘͎̩͓͍̭̲̩̳͈͇̪̥͇͙͖̳̫̠̤̪̙̲͎̤̻̙͙̙̳̗͇͈̳̰̳͍̺̭̣̲͓̘̖͉̝̩̹͉̩͚͎͚̥̺̜̙͈͊̌͛̈͊̽̑̓̅͛͛̂̈́̅̀͒͛͗̀͆̿͒͋͂̎̂͂̊̊̋̂͋̽̿̈́̇̉̋͑͋̏̂̓͑͐̿͌͌͛̋̀͌̉͋̉̿̉̌͌̾̈̒̈́̅̀̓͊̊̏̆̃͂̌̾͛̀͌̽̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̵̢̘̳̮͎̝̪̥͕͎̰̬͓̟̪̩̦̈́̑̎͑͒̂́̀͑͂͗̽̀̆͛̾͐͊̈̀̈͐̔̄̏̏͂̓́̉̇̌̈́̃̒̇͑̎̄̍̀̑̂̂͆̈́̓̊̒̅̾̒̍̊̇́̊͒̆̈́̀́̊̓̈́̾̓̃͆̄̉̅͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠e̸̢̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̬̭̥̥͇͈͙͙̱̟͓̗̬̼͙̫̺̮̗̪̗͈͕͔͎͓͚̟̲͙̖̘̭̰̝̭͈̦͎̮̞̯̲̫̬̫͓̳͓͉̤͍̺̯͈͉̠̹̜͍̭̫̬̖͖͕͈̪̗̝̣̗͕̖̥̲̼̦̦̘͉͈̲͚̝͖̩̜̹̞͖̱̟̠̱͎͉̣̖͍͙̤̥͈̳̮̰̥̫̯̝̲̻͖̖͎̗̲̳̎̋͗͂̏̉̓̐̈́̇̓̎͛̌̊́̍͊̇͊̏́͛̈́͌̀̌͌́̊͂̿̓̾̆̈̅̆͑̆͌́̿̀͌͒͌̽͊̈̏͐́̌͋̀̀̈́̄͋̈́̃͐̀̓͒̉͐́̆̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ,̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̛̝̠̳͉̣̟͖̭͓͚͓̥̤̟̖̱̳̱̞̫̭͇̲͍͍̜͎̣̞̙̥̺͈̫̱̩̦͇͍̗̪̘͖̪͍̰̖̭̫̳̜̣̻͎̝͍̪̤̬̪̜̭͕̝̤̫̥̦̗̥̯̭͍͖͚̗̝̯͈̻͉̖͈̯̥̝̞̘͖̗̺͎͇͓̩̫͓͚̼̜̠͔̹͚̯̝̫̜̺̘̖͕̦͉̲͙̤͉̭̗͙̙͇̯͉̥̲͇͕̤̬͕͉̙͕̖͎͖̼͚̹̖̻̠̩̘̣̝͙̹̰͉͓͇̰̄̑̿̉̒͆̆͊̎́̉̓̓̈͐̊̌͑̽̑̿̃͒̒͊̑̒̽́͋̈́̂̎̀͒̍̐̂́̀́͒͊̽͂̿͗̈̃͊͛́͌̑̄͗̐͆̏͌̽̎̆̎̈́̿̀́̈́̅͑̇̇̇̃̌̉̏̃̒̓̈́͐͆̀̌͛̃̆̌̈́̋́͊͑̆̐̂̐̑̽̑̎̓̍̓̓̋̆̋́͋̿̆̌̌̓́͑̉̃́͂̓͐̓͐́͒̐͒͗͐͊̄̇̀̿͑͊̓̃̓̓̿͒̏̑͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̛̛͈̫̭͕̟͉̼͔͖͓̪̹͓͖͇̫̥̜̤̙̩͇̮̖̜͚̯̝̝̹̤̩̙͙̤̞̗̹̰̤̟͕͓̹͇̞̬̥͖̬̳̲͙̺͈͉̬͉̞̼͙̳͓̭̪͖̝͎͇̙̲̺̦̞͙͇̣͕͕͉͙̰̰̟͖̝̺̭̜͚͕͓͎̬̜̜̜̬̞̥̻͉̬͓͕̠̣̻̞̓͐̀̄̒̑̽̆̔̓̂̀̅̍̋̓͐̏̒́͛̊̃̍̆̈́̔́͊͛̍̒̑̔̓͌̽̊̌̇̈̂̏̄̀͂͂̎̐̌̓̆̄̏̕̚͠͝ͅĮ̶̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̜͙̤̙̗̲̫͇̰̠̻̣̯̝͈̬̤̬̺͚̤̲͔̪̜͔̝͕̤̱͓̱̦̺̻̦̳̭̠̥̞̦̪̜̥̺̘͖̞͇͈̣̜̰̗͔̗̠͕̖̙̣͔̲̯̲̞̺͍̤̣̥̦̞̪͈̤̟͇̻̼͔͉̱̘̠̩̠̜̜̖̲̭̺̞̭̫͍̲̰̳͚͇͔̺̟̣̹͍̪̳̩̼̲̳͕̫̞͚̜̥̙̬̰̗̙͉͉̪̥̯̺̩̫͇̫̤̝̗̼̒͛̄͐̏̋͗̀́̽͊̇͛́̑́̈́͐͆͐͋̏̈́̒̒̀̽̏́̍͌̌̍̀̏̎̅̊͂̊͌̈́̊̀̄̉͐̓͑̆͌̈̆̈́̌̑̓̅͛̓̊̑̎́͐̒͗̇̑̇̊̎́̑͊͒̃̀́͒͂͐̓̒͆̇̌͒̓̉̃́͆͌̊̓̐͗́̿̄͆̂̋̅͐͋̓̈̓͆̀͛̑̒͋͌̌̿̆̈́̌͊̎́͒̿̇̈͌̀̏̋̆̀́̈́̀̾̂̅̌̂̈͛̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ'̷̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̟͕͍̟̰̞̘͉͙̖͙̬̤͙̥̟͇̼͍̹̞͉̟̳̱͓͉̰͔̝̫̖̖̥̟̘̬̗̙̱͖͍͍̜͖̱̜̹̝̠̤͇͖̫̰͉̻̠̥̼̥͎͕̹̪̫͇͔͖̱̝̯͇̰̳̣̩̥̻͙̟͙̬̟̜̪͉̰̩͍̦̳͍̼̹͉͕̺̬͓̖͈͔̲͔̥̩̩̦̺͙̟͉̟̠̠̟͇̝̥̝̫̠̲̝̝͕̖̤̜̺̼̳͔͔̭͙̯͈̺̱̖̱̘̖̰̟̭̘̲̱̠̹͍̦̙͎͙̏̒̊̌͑̉̉̀̉̅̈́̀́̆̈͛̽̍͆̉̄͊̎̽͂̊̔̉̃́̎̉̀͐̈́̌̋̀͒̎̃̌͛̂́̔́́̓͒̃̽͗̓͐̇̍͋̌̈́̆̈́̈́̐̄̄̀̈̊̍͆̾͂̔͊̑̊̏̅̇̒͑͂̾̎͊̾̑͆̈̈́͊̃́͑͋̍̽̈́͌̆͌̏̃͗̇̊͋̄̈͂̍͐̈́̆̌̿͛̓͋͐͌̈́̐̉̂̿̑̀̃̈́̓̄͂͋̆͒̾̒̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̛̯̜̫̳̖͍̖͎̼̯͚̼̺̰̜͕͙̲͕̬̖̠̬̜̼̞̳̦̬̟͓͇̠̖̖̬͙̤̪̰̦̘̥̳͕̯̥̼̻̞̞̺͔͉̬̟̖̮͙͇̜͔̞̂̎͑̃̔̏̃͜͜ͅͅͅͅl̴̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̼̼̙͓͉͉̙̻̰̦̰̪͍̞̝̫͓̭͚̦͇̺̱͍̜̗̜͓̬̳͎̗̩͉͓̣̯͕̫͖̜̻̗̰͇̠͍̼̙͔̰̪̦͉͎̠͍͚̻̪̥̙͓̠̬͚̹͖̼̞̠̗͉̮̼̝̤̙̝͙̮̹̰̜̞̭̗̼̮̻͎̜̣͉̯̩̩̥̰̣̼̝̻̦͔̠̜̥̩͆́͗́̈͐̆̽̓̈́̈́̃̅̆̈́̓̾̈́̉͊͒͌̆̑̀̽͆͆̋̄̽̿͆̃̂̀̎̾̀͌͋͛̿̌͆͛͛͑̎͑̏̒̎͐͗̌͌́̈́͐̍̆͒̍̅͋̈́̃̀̀͒̏͊̓̾̃̍͊̓̉̈́͒̀̒̍͊͋̀͛̃͌̊̏͊͛̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̵̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̮̬̠̥̼̺̣̲̜̰͎̠̞̱̜̖͕̺̮̼̤͚̯̪̙̤͇͍̩͍͈͍̻̝̲̰̯̬̥͔͓̠̣̙̣̲͚̖͍̺̬̬̗̦̙̝̘̟̟͖͉̞̻̰̬̞͈̬͉̝̲͎̥̩̙͎͎͔̳̠̹͇̬̞͇̪̺̳͍̳̱͈̖̭̠͔̅̔̃͋̅̒̓͋̈́̋̈̈́͌̃̋͌̔̓͋̎́̒̍̊̒̋́̊͌̅̓̂̈̅̓͊̒̽̾̔͑̉̊̃̒͊̓̐̽̒̒́͑̍̍̅͗̎̂̓̅̒͆̌̎̒͊̋͂̔̆̈́̌͋̂͊͒̏̒̄̂̎̈́̂͒̈́̐̿̓͌̈̃͊̏̈́͆͒͌̃͛̀̇͑̑̈́̾̑̎̈́͗͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̵̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̯̟͖̭̙̜̞̺͕̞͖̦͙̳̹̥͇̪̤͖̞͈͉̣̘̖̣̞̝͕̖̟͙̖̥̜͎̲͚̻̲͉̝̤̮̰̤̮̩͕͉̘͉̤͔͕̣̬̲̫̘̥̫͙̖̪̪̼̣̬̠̩̺̬̱̹̻͔̬̭̭̼̳́̊̂̿̓̓͊͆̀̂͑̇̅́̐̄̈́̋̆̐̉̂̐́̽͐̍̔͆́̓̆̔̆̂͂̏̽͛̿̈̀̋̌̔̆̈́͛̏͑͋̅͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅa̵̢̡̨̢̨̛̛̰̩̖̯̩̣̺̜͔̟͔͈̱͖̰̣̱̬̫͈̖̦̤̪̺̳̟̗̬̬̠̫̬̩̺̜̰̝͍̺͈̹̩̲͚͖͇̣͕̲̺̘͈̱̺̦̦̞̲̱̲̺͈͈̳̩̰͙̱̣̮̮͉̞̹̳̟̯̬̜͚̰̝̙̲̙͚̫̲͉̖̮͔̰͔͖̖̫̱̲̣͕͍̞̒̆̑̑͒̾̒̂́̉͑͒̐̓̓̓͑͒̊̉̔͗͗̒̊̈̌̈́͛͗͊͊̎̓͂́̓̍̎̅̄̇̾̂́́̽̿͊̃͒̇̔̂̂́̀̊͌́̄͋͗͗̑̓̀́̒̒̃̓͗̅͐̂͊͐̎̒̇͊̃͆͋̆̌͋́̐̒̀̐̔͑̀̔̏̿͗̈͆̎͗̌͊̏̿͂̍̾͗͆͌̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅý̵̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͔̙̦̹̦̫̜͉̩͕͚̱̰̪̤͇̹̱̖͚͚̫͈̫̟͙͖̰̙͓͕̣̜̟͇͇̪̱̮̙̖̹̖͙̙̬͈̜̱͔͙͈̬̲̠̙̯̺͚͉͈̻͚͙̪͇̘͈̜͖̣͎̬̟̜̭̩͖͖̤͙̹̞̺̭̰̻͖̱͉̰̰͎͈̬̖̬̯̩͕̥̺͚̹͈̤͓̬̲͍̜̹̭̹͖͕̘̰̰̘̘͎̙̟̪͇̖̗̝̝͖̱͕̯̳̺̳̗͖̲̱̠͖̠͍͎̏̏͋͂̔̽̈́̒̿̀̀͐̒̂͂̿̓̏̔̇̂̆̍̎̌̾͑̿̓̽̈̈̌̐̅̏̂͆͗̌̋̅̍̃̍̐͛̀͊̑̔̉̈͌̏͛͆̂͐̎̀̄̒̔͊̀͗̃̀̂̽̌̎́̆̐̏̉̍͗͛̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̛̛̗̙̝̠̺͉̞͓͓͖̗̰̜͖̲̾̈̆́̿̏͊̓͂̆͗̒̾̐̋̽̃̉̌̿̓̋̉̈͌͒́͌̄̉̔́̾̐́͋̓̌̈́̓̾̊͗̓͌̐̆̌̓̓́̍̊̓̿̓̎̓͛͒̇̊̍̈́̅̄͑͆̔͛̐̐̊̍͂̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̸̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̛̛͎̭̜͚̤̯̙̩̯̬̱̙̟̩͍̗͙̞͖̜̻͈̻̼̖̰̲͍̞͓̖̺̜̘̫̥͈̙̻̜̽̋̀̊̀͑̓̽͂̈́̇̇͋̄͐͊̀̂͗̀̏̎͌̍̓͗̒́͒̈́͒̑̄̇̅̈́̒͊̐̿̈͂̈́̀͋̽̉̌͆́̅̓́͑͑̂̆͗́̒̈̂͐̆̃͌̿̾̆̽͛̇̈́͌̓̌̈́́́́̀͐́̓͆̔̂͑̃̓̀̀̊̎̊̑̾̇̊̂̓̐͊̐̉̒̏̾̑̈̏̄̿̂͐̄̋̾̏̐͐͗̂̈́̒̈́̐̒͑͆͒̂̿̓́̋̽͛̽̈̐̈͌̋̈̂̋͑͆̃̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅḣ̷̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̧̩̪͕̹̥̬̰̻̖̠̰͇̪͙̝̙̤̼̘̻͕̘̦̟̘̘̼͖͕̪̤̬̻̮͚̝͓͎̫̝̺̼̞̘̭̥͔̞̞̲̹̜̺͎̬͔̞̟͓̣̳͍̬͚͙͖̪̘̠͖̼̮̲͉̠̳̠͉̖̰͕̰̖̮̻̹̘̫̯̜͖̻͍̖̯̱͍̱͕̻̤̭͍̬͎̯̝̗̝͔̙̥̙͉̙̱̞̦͚̯̹̱͚͖̥̘̖̩̟͈̻̱̘̦̱̙̥̳̰̟̩͍̖̮̭̤͖̻̻͐͒̊̑̅̿͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅi̷̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͍͇̹͓̠̮̻͕͈͈̻̯̪̖̥͚͔̙̮͉̳̼̼̮͎̣͚̝̙̱̖̟̤̪̟̭͍̰͉͇̼̱̮̤̹̭̝͓̩̰̤̯͎̹͖̠̳̘̫̗̹̞̼͖̣͖̗̘̝͍͖͔̣̖̫̞̹̮̥̘̗̮̙̠̯̽̎̐̆͑̈̀͑̒̈̿͒̽̎̍̋͌̽͆̈́̇͊͒̐͗̈́̾̈́̇̍̀́̈́͗̐̄̅̽̎̄͂͂́͌̌̿̔̉̆̒̂̇͛͋̈́̊̄͆̈́͒͗͊̑͑̀̎͋̓̋̈́̽̃̆̀̐̀̏̎͆̈́̌͂͌̍́͛͂͑̅͐̒̅͆̃̔̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅş̵̡̛̱̮̺́̔́͊͐̀̂͑̎͐̏́͛͆̈͂͒̈̚͝͝͠,̵̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̛̛͍͔̰̰̠̦̭̙̼̻̟̮̖̝̲̝̻̦̳̖̲̤͖̗̱̪͎͈̳̬̭͇̤͈̼̻͎͎͕̗̥̩̜̩̲̜̞̺̙͈͎͖̺̘̜̘̹̞̟͖͙͙̺̻̫̠͕̠͓̺̞̥͙̖̖͍͚͇̰͖̱̲̳̦͖̠͓̘̳͔̜̠̤͓̮̱̬̥̥̜̳̥̠͇͚̩̯̗̞̲̫̗̝͇̻͕͍̹͈͎̼̭̞̼͚̪̬̻̰͎̩̠̱͔̙͉̪͎̪̫̺̭̦͚̠͕͚͖̮̯̥̜͕͇͇̬̼̤͍̞̥̽͂̀̿͊́͑̈́̈̉̎̔̂͑̀̃̈́̈̈́̿̅̓́͐͋̑͑̿̏̑͛͐̈́͌͛̌̾̔̐͗͋̐̂͋̇̊̇̍̐͂̒͒̿́͒̽͋͗̄̒͑͒̿͐͊̔̌̿͒̈́̂̿̄͌̊̓̓̾͒̇̌̒̑̔̈́̓́̌͊͊͆̇̍͛͛́̈́̈́̿̓̽̆̅̀̔͐̃̌̆̅̈̓̽̇͗̍̏̉̀̐̏̐̄́̍̎̓͑̈́͗̍̐̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̶̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̹̹̮̫̩͓̭͉̣̫̥͔͇͍͍̬̩͉̯̳̳̻͙̪̱̲̦̘̘͖͉̱̭̩̟͈̱̠̠͎̼͍͖̣͙͓̳͙̮̮̠̳̗̗̫͚̳͕͔̖̫͖̯͚̜̠̗̼̥̱̺̹̥̠͈̻̲̟͎͉̲̜͍̪̣̗̹̹̳̣̺͔̬͓͎̝̮̺̥̖̤̥̘͙͙̫̜̩̙̰̤̺̣̝̼̻̣̖̙̹͓̯͈̟̜̤͎͖͕̖̹͎̭͕͎̗̖̞̬̞̗̼̪̹͓̺͎̻͈͈͈̳͇̬̣̲͎̺̤̙̻̬̰̪͈̬͈͍͇͖̗̻̭̹̬͇͚̌̆͋̓̈̈́͛̉̓̍̏̄͛̅̇̒̉̈́̓̈́̒̈͌̑̀̈́͂̎̑̎͊́͂̒̌͋̅̊̂̾̀͌̌͊̉̉͛̊͒́̑̒̒͒̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̗͔̯̦͙͖̪̹̗͔̭͈̼͚̣͓͔͖̜̩͙͖͈͖̥̘̙̝̜̻̭̩̫̹̙͖͎̣̦̘̳̟̪͌̅̂͊̈́͒͌̉̑̍̋̓̇̑̿̓͌̾̅́́̿̒̀̅̿̀̔̓̎̇͌́͋͑͋͊́̇̓̽̏͛͋̈́̋̑̋͌̒̃͌́̓̈́̉̉̆̈̈̔̄̆̾̚̕̕̚̕͝͠͝͝ͅä̵̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̨͎̱̪̬̫̯͚͉͇̺͙̘̹̜̪͉̼̗̪͔͇̻͎̺̫̯̙̰̥̖͖͚̤͍̞̩̩̞̩̩̟̝̠̣͈͇̣͎͕̠͓̬̪̟̤̯̯̺͈͙̤̗̺̲̻̹̝̼̮̫̤͍͚͔̗̥̰̳̝̣̘͉͉̯̩͓͎̥͙̗͈͚̹̭̥̱͉̘̱̝̜̙͖̻̩͚̬͔̫̥̗̯͚̻̲̟̲̤̳̭̥̱͓̬͚̪͎͔̩͚͓̣̗͎̩̯̺͉͖̪͙̖̙̮̺̰͙̼͓͓́͐̾͋̔̌̀́̄̑̂̑̀̎̇̉̎̓͌̚̚̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̞͈̤̗̩̺̙͇̩̜̺̦̪̳̘̰̫̬̘̠̟̪̟̫͇̗̹̹͇͈͚̖̰̞̦̩̯̞͙̘̮̭̟͎̬̹̣̩̳̞̟͇̝̱̹̰̘̞̭͓̜̤͎̙͇̯̘̈͗̈̎͐͌̀͗̈́̊́̍̀͒̀̊̓̈͆́͌̀̅͛̀̎̋̐͗́̃̑̓̇̾͋́́͑͂̄̑̊̍̔̈́̔͛̒̈̍̑̅̒̑̇̒͋͐̑̽̉̉͗̃͌̄͑̐̀̈́̐̒̐͑̏̎̀̆̅̈̉̒̇̌̏̾̿̃̍̊͒̏̒͑̅̌͊̈̈̅̅͌͗̿̇͑̌̌̋̒̒͂̀͋͐̃̏̋̆͛͋͛͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅd̸̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̘̯̫̪͈̘͎̦̠̞̗͕̼̭͇͉̰̞͚̱̯̘͔̻͔̖̲̺̤̘̫̬̻͚͎̯̝̤̘̠͖̩͖̥͖̼̺͍̯̱̮͎̟͕̮̘̱̜̬͙͕̻̫̳̝̝̱̰̰̤̘̯̭̝̜͕̬͈̻̘̻̖͇͈̟̫̦̜̣͇̦̙̖͓͈͚̹͖̫̯̟̘̘̯̤̘͕̳͈̳̪̮̤̞̹͉̯̺̩̩͔̞̤͇͕̺͎͕̗͎̼͙͔̪̞͙̖̠̬̤̥͕̠͎̘͇̯̦͎͉̹̮̻͓̮̞͙̣͔̥̦͇͇̟̦̪͔̠̩̮̯͚͖̖̜͒̀̋̏̉͂̈́̉͌̈̐͛̽̍̋͗̿̉̒͐̾̾̾̌̽͑̌̏̆̓́̌̏̐͑͊̋̀͛̔̉̅́̑͊͒̈́̂̒̇͐̔̀͗̌̄̐̋̐̅̈̈́́͆͑̃̈͐̆̐͗̿͌̂̔̽͒͊̒͑̒̌͑͐͋̏̆̒͊̇͒͒̊̈́̌̈́̆̑̎̏̔̈́́̌͒̇̉͛̽͆͐́̀́͊̓́͒͒̊̓̀͑̎͑̈́̾̈́̈́̎̏̐̈́̈̌͆̍̾̈́̾̓̓̓͊́̍́̄͊̐̇͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̛̛͎̻͚̗͙̹̳͓̯̲͙̯̲̪̹̺̬̙̱̖̮̜̰̟̘̣̝̳̪̦͉̗̦̲̦̹̜̣̜̻͍̞̟͕̟̹̫̠̥̤͓̹͓̟̪̲̹̱̲̲̟̻̩͇̫͎͕̰̳̼͚͖͕̫̝̰̪͇̫̮͕͕̯̮͎͖̖̭̦͚̣̠͖͉̩͍̮̭͉̮͓͙̫͎̠̲̜͒͋̐̆̐̓̽̀̍̓̆̐̽̓͒̓̑̔̒̂̈́̒̓͛̈͆̏́̈͛̒̀̿͒̑̉̎̍̄̈̈̃̋̊͆̑̋͋̈̅̇̆̓̓̉̋̊̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̜̲̪͇̭͎̩̫͔̥͇̙̪̺̦̦͇͓̘̼̘͖͎̗̭͕̹͙̩̹̲̱͍͈̫̪͍͖̺̰̱̤̱̖̻̪͉͖͈̯̯͇̣͈͖̱͚̪͔͙̳̫̣͓̟̩̌͐̑̈́̋͌͗̊̿̾͗̄͛̀́͆͛͒͒̃͂͐͐̈́̌́̒̆̀͒̃̊̽́͛̉̉͋̋͋̉͂͑̌̒̉̈́͂͛̅͑̽̀́̌̓̍̍̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̛͇̫̘̹͓̝̰͕̻̼̞͕̼̤̥͕͇̫̥͈̙͚̻̹͙̝̥͖̫͚̫̦͙͔̮͍̫͖͈͖͉̳̞̪̱̹̻̖̤̠̼̝̣̮̘̟̬̖̼̮̲͈̫̝̥͖̤̱̗̠̱͈͉͎̩̰͍̝̜̝̮̘͉̙͉̬̘̜̙͍̺̬̦̺̮͙̦̣͔̫̩͔̤̜̝̭̘̜̻͈̙̩̯̭̙̝̭̙̦̰̜̬͍̞̲̰̼̜͚͓͓̤̗͙̻̝̲͔͍̝͙̩̺͙̜̩͚̙͎̦̣̰͍͔̜͍͓̺̮͍̱͖̯̜̰̯͉̤͉̱͚̼͖̣͈̹̬̲̪̱͍͑̉̓͌̓̐͐͑̊͒̏͐̒̋̐̑̿̿̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̯̬̜̭̬͈̫͔̰͕̱̟̮͉̬̬̻͈͉̤̬̗̻̲̪̤͈̪̩͙̙͔̮̮̜͈͍̠̼̺͍̮̳͇͕͖̣̬̱̜̘̜̻͉̹̲͕̦̦̟͍̜͔̣̠̜̹̗̘̻̱̯̺̥͚͖̯̜̤̤̬͈̪̜͔͋̏͒̃̐͗̔͌̑̓̅̈́̀̔̀̏͌̿͂͌̾͑̈́̿͛̈̈́̇̽͊́͆͊̂̾̋̈́̈͒̃̑̐̒͆̂̏̎̆̇̌̆̈̈̐̊̽͑̒̏̆̌̋͂̎̃̓̈́̉̌̈́̓̈́̅̒̓͆̅̇̾͌̎̅̇̽̔͆̃́͛͑̐̂͋̈́̉̀̀̔̈́͐̔͗͋͒͑̀̒̆̀̆̀́̇̈́͆̾͗̒̏̏͋̓̇͛̍͐͑̂̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅṃ̸̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̡̞̣̩͓͈̫͇̣̻̞̠̼̙̳͙̬͚͇̮͔̲̼̼̰͈̼̖̖͉̞̦͚̻̻̖̹̤͔͖̘̗͎̼̺͚̳̝̯̪̦̗͙̦͈̭̻͎͉̥̱̩͉̰̻͖̞̪̗͉̼͚̦̠̝͎̪͇̪͍͇͎̯̭̮͉͖͓͎̠̩̤̳͚͕̥͔̺̘̺̩̩͉͉͚̥͓̬̲̘̫̠͔͎̗̝̹̮̰̠͓̖̤̗̻͕̱̙̱͍̤̙̗̱̗͚͍̠͉̙̳̪͖̱͓̝̬̲̮͈̓̌̒́̊͑̎̋́̀̓̉̑͒̎́̀̉̔̌̏̒̆͌̒̎͂̒̾͛̓̍̂͆̈́̌̌̄̀̓̈́͒̌͋̎́̿̑̽́̆͗͆̅͂͌̑̒͊̐̍̀̋͌͂̎́͑̈́̃̿́̆̑́͗͊̾̋̆̌̃̃̀͆̉̈́̂̍̈́̓̇̅̄̓̎̓̏̀͑̈́͋͐̄́̐̎̌͋͗̀̀̉̽͒̊͂̾͐̍͛́̑̍͋͑̐̀̀̎̋̍̀͐͑̓͑͐̐̿̈́̐̈́̽͗͒͗̀̾̓͌̈̇̔͒̀̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̴̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̯͔͕̦͔͔͙͈̣͉̭͎͎͇͉͍̪̖̥̗͉̹͖̰̼̥̰̠̫̣̫̬͈̩̟͖̞͇͇̪̰̖̯͕̯̳͙̹͇̳̮̗̖̝̲̱̩̦̜̜͕̦͚͖̥̪̬̩̰͎͚͔̘̘̮̝͓͉̼̠̳͈͔̞̘̠̳̟̼͎̗̘̺̳̱̺̦̺̱͚̩̜̳̭̪̯̼͉̦̱͚̩͕̘̒̅͆̇͛̿̊̃̏́̀̄͐̀̆̈́̑̽́̇͋̏̈̊́̌̍̐̎̈́́͗̈́͒̌̉̃̾̀̆͒̍̓̊̏̀̓̏̀̾̈̈̒̓́̽̀̅͑͑̃͋͊̔̔͊͑̀̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅé̷̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̨̡̧̛̛͖̫̜̲̻̮͚͉͈̜͔̞͓̤̫͉͖̜̮̠͕̬̦̣̞̥̲̳̠̫͇̻̫͖̝̟͓͔̪̺̞̹͓̩͍̙̦̯̬̦̘͎̫͚̖̤͖̦̗̻̰̦̙̩̣̜̹̭̦̙̭̫͕̹̯̫͇͕̟̮͇͚̩̥͕̣̺̘̭̫͔͚͙͓͖̖̮̻͇̯̫͇͔͕͕̥͈͔̖̘͙̟̳͕̠̲̻̣̫͈̞͕̻̠̠̬̙̫̦̥̖̥͎͓̪͇̼̞̱̝͍̬̠͖̱̦̟͇̲̰͔̹̼͉͇̪̞̬̝͙̞͙͕̻̀̍͆̿̇̊̃̒̆̈́̈́̄́͒͑͆̒͌́̐̈́̊̉͊̋̀̂̈́̀̆̀̀̎̈́̈̌̉͂̈́̃͒̀͊͐̓́͒̀͐̌̄̾̏̿̈́̑͐͐̈́̂̓̇̅̓̉͆̒̃̍̌̾̑̓̓̊̐̋͑͊͂͛͐̀͛̐̉́͋̋͐͂͋̎̀͗̽̽̿̃̄̈́̒̄̅̊̉̒̽̿͌̓̈́́͌̑͐́̾͐̀͋͆́͂̿͒̏͒̽́͊̀̒́̃͛̒̈́̏̅̍̓͐̀̏̓̔͛̎̈́̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̨̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͇̦̱̞͎̞͎̠̲̭̱̞̣̟̠̻̹̦̦̺̱̪̯͍̫͇̭͇̭͉̩̖͔̮̬̱̰̪͓͓͖̩͈͍̰̪͕̺͎͇̩̘̞̺̣͇͓͇̪͚̗̣͈͇̝̭͍̹̮̫̜͇̖̦͎̰̳̜̟̹̫̲̯̫͚͚̣̖͚̘̥̦̩̭̈́̿͋͌̉̽̈́̏͆͑̂͌̔̇̓͒̐̀̽́̃̎̎͒̔͐̌̅̇̓̀́͐̂̽̇̾̐͐̇͑̈́̆̈́̽̓͂͌͋͋̿̽̐̂̋̽̐̌̀̾̔̿́̐̍̉̄̄̈́͋̿̽̄̆͌̆̎͐̈̑̍̓̀̆̀͆̔̅̏̓͗̈̒͒̐͛̏̽̾͆̅̀̍̓̔̍͆͌͌̈́͛̂̈̎͛̀̇̏͐̊͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḯ̸̧̛̛͕̗̖̦̔̋̽̋͑̏̂͆̓̀̅̓́͐͌͆̈́́̏̽̉̂̎̆̿͆̌͊͐̐͑̇̒̐̿̉̊̇͐̋̾̓̑̔̂̀̔̈́́̈́̓̽̋̓̈̓̒͐͑̀́̇̓̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ą̴̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̱̤͍̘͔̹̞̤̭̠͕̩̪̟͚̠̟̭͚̯̣̠̰̝͍͔̫̫͔̲̪̭̥̭͈̤̝̩̮̺̤̠̖͖̻͙̠̭̯̠͕̺̬̠̜̬̹͚͓̲̩̳̭̼͚̬͙̠̹͎̙̰̻͓̬͉͓̹̫̦͇̳̥̰̭̖̟̺͉͓̬̖̱̜̳̞͓̤̼̤͔̳̝̫͚̲͎͈͈̼̖̻͙̮̬̱̮̯͚̟̫̫̙̹̪̩͍̼̰̣̖̖̘̩̼̯̞̤͖̜͉͈͈͈̠̭̥͙͕̤̮̖̯̲̔͂͗̅̎͛̾̉͆͑̾̾͋̈́̏̃͒̐͂̓̔̽͌̐͂̆̊̈̈́̑̍̈́͂̓̂̌̂́̓̈́̓̂̅͒̊̔́̅̑̒̓̅̂̉́̊̄͐̿̏̊̆͂͒̄̃̍́̓͆̂̈́̈͊̓̃̉̔̀̐̀̐͒̽̈̿̉̊̔̈́̓̊̿̓͌̏̎̎̇͋́͂̈́̀͒̂̎͗͊̍͆̒̅̓̆̈́́̀̾͒̍͂͗̂͐̿̇͛͛͒̉͆̇̄͌́͊̄͑̈́͗͑̃̀̂͂́͂̎͗͋͑̆̊̾̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝t̴̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̛̰͖̝̰̼̞̤̱̝͉͙̙͓̻̖̩̭͔̝̖͕̪̦͔̥̮͚̻͕͎̯͇͇̯͚̯͖͍͔͕̯̭̥̣͈̠̮̝̗̞̳̱͍͔͙̼̯͍͍̠̻̮͇̣̩̯̱͓͕̣͈̳͎̥͚̮̪̳̹̙͎̤͙̯͉̹̟̿̆̄̎͌͐̄́̈̾̈́̄̀̈̄͒́̐̄̈́̊͛͗̔̏͒̈́̆̓͐͛̏̇̈́̀̈̋͒̀͌̊̅͗͛̋̿͛̑͌̎̈́͂̔͋͊̆̊͗̉̄̏̓̎͛̓̆̓̔̌́̐̍̂̒͋̑͋̂̃͐̑͒̑̇̈̄̐̔́̓̓͌́͑̅̊͐̏́͑̊̌̉̊͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅe̵̡̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̛̛͙̝̟̭͔͕̯̬̹͕̭̞̱̘͚͍̫̗̜̟̠͎̼̱̭̬̮̱͖̫̲̘͓̳̼̰̳̩̮̩̮̭̻̳̮̖̻̠͓̼͔̟͔͎͎̫̜͈͇̙̩̪̗̼͈̞̯̝̭̹͇̤̦͖̰͍͔̦̟̺̝̯̼̹̖͕͓͙̞̭̦͎̝̟̜͈͓̩͈̦͚̝͈̞͙̻̻̖͇̙͇̫̲̼̞̫̪̘̘̩͉̺͔̱̮̒̿͋͗̀͋̉̾̅͌̐̌̓̏̐͊̉̉͛̇̌̏̏̄̂̈̓͋̂̉͋́̏̎̍͆͛̋̎̇̾̑͐͐̽̉͐̉̄̀͊̾̏̌͛̎͋̎͆̎͌̉̾͗̇͊̾̿̓̽͋̃̉̃́͐̑̐͒͋̅̀̄̂͛̄̍̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̢̛̘̫̜͖̰̲̜̻̠̠̻͍̬̙̟͍̳͇͖̲̹̲͔̯͍͔̰̰͍̥͇͌́́̎̈͌͂̂̐̒̌̾́̏̈́̊̊̀͆͛̒̽̄̎́̈̈́͌̋̏̓͛͊̒͛̅͒̔̃̅̾̋͑̌̉̇͗̍̋̊̌̈́̃̃̀̾̐͑̎̅̔̀̀̑̐̂̑̔̂͒͛͗̅͆͋̌̄̓͒̑̅̄̂͋̋̈́̑̒̾̽̀͑̏͑̐̔̒́̈́̋̓̌̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠y̴̨̨̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̛͍̮̥̣̲̯͈̪͓̺̠̗̗̲̭̩̯̪̼̗͉̰͈̪̤̳̮̺̺̱̬̝̦̰̙̜̺̹͔̣͓͚͇̦͚̙̻̦͙͉͍̳̘͕̗͈̖͙͓͖̱͈̝̯̮̝̝͍̺͈̻̩̳̗͙̼̱̟͔̮̟̗͔̝̫̻͍͉̪͖̩̠̼̯̫̺͎͉͛̇͗̓̊̿̂̍͛̄̏̇̅̑̀͒̑́͊̒͌͛͐̈́͊͐̀͐̋̌̑̄̈́͐̀͑̓̽̅́̍̓̀͋̈́̎̑͂̈͛͑͗̐̀͂̾̏̓̅̔̂́̀̊͊͒̽̋̀̅̄̈́͌̎̍̌͊̆͐̌͗̿̑̃͆̅̉́̑̄̀̓́̈́̎͛͊̌̊̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̵̡̧̡̧̧̢̡̢̛̛̘̜̲̜͓̞͎̳̪̹̦̝̗̦̲̩̹̟̥͔͉͈̯̦̭̗̤̘͖̪͔̭̬̹͉̠̝̗̥̺̭̞̦̮̪̟̲̣̙͎͔̞͚̖̦͇̠͈͙̬̞̳̗̀͂̋̿̈̇̄̔̈́̈̎͂͊̂́̒̄̑͂͋͐̓̎̇͒̅̑̃͒̿̎́̎̄̿͋̒̒͑͂̒̾̈͛͌̓̓̎̑̌͒̾̋̅̓͛͛̑̿͆͛́̈́̐͑͋͒̍̈́͗͗͊̅͆̆͑̿̈̾̀̆̊͋̎̅̈̏̏̾̍̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̙̦̬̺̗̼̺͕̙̜͈͇̙̖͔̳̝͎̙̹̭̝̖̗̞̗̼̦̳̤̫͖͔̣̺̖̬͙̘̻͉̫̗̮̯̠͚̭͔̹̂͐͊͒͊͛̀̾͌͂̆̂̉̋̒̒̋͑̇͛͊̓̇̄́̎̑̿̽̈͌̇̃̀̍̋̀̎̑̓̃̏́̑̌͋͛̆͑̾̊̓̓͒̋̈̂͂̀̃͐͑͒̏͊̊͋̒̂̈́͋̐́̇̒͛͒̈́̏̓́́̌̀̅͒̈̆̇͂̃̉͂̃́̓̀̅̒̂͑̂̌̈́̆̄͗̈́́̒̋̂̉̎̓̇̅̀͐́̒̀̾̎̓̅̒̄̾̓̔̅͆̈́̍̎̑̿̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ḯ̸̡̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̫̤̣̫̥̪͓̫͉̰̻̬͓͔̰̖̫͙͇̩̠̦̱̦̦̳̩̝̳̖̭̹͕̻̮̞̖̘͍̤̝̩̝̯̞̥̼̞̻͔̥̱̭͔̞̭̣͔͇̩̝̺͔̞̺̠̼̱̱̹͙̬̠̰͖͓̪̦͍̣̯̯͚̩̠̰̘͕̲̖͓̦̝̱͕̥̲̊̆͌̿̌͐͗̌̒̈́̆̂͆̄̌̑̀̎̓̏̄̈́̍̾̌̂́̃̌̆̔̍̈́͊͛̈̏̌̂̍̒̉̄͛͆̔̌̇̐͋͗̓̑͋̋̌̔͂͂̈́̍̓͊̆̿̀̅̈͗̀̉͆͗̔̋͋̾͐͛́̈̈́͋͐̈́̓̏͋̏̔̅͊̿̑́͗́̔̑͐̂̈́́͋̅͑͆̏̇͊̎̃̄̃̈́͐̑͊̇̊͋͊̑͑͛̉́̌́͗̿́͆͊͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̴̛̛̛̛̪͖̩͎̰͈̿̽͆̌̑̍̉̑̿̓̾́͐̈́̍̀̆̐̇̅̒̓́̈́̈̈́͐̄̈́̾̂̄́̓̈́͐̓̄͠ͅ.̶̨̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̨͍̭̖̼͖̻͚͎͇͉̼̼̲̭̤͕̖̰͚̱͓̗͙̭̞̻̩̙̘̯͈͎̤͇̭͕̬̗̦̘̭͓̗̣̩͖̮̱͈̟̭͇͍̱̣̤̹͓̖͔̩͚͙̬̜̼͍̲̫̠̻͍̣̬͙͉͕̦͔̯̞̝̰̙̰͙̞͓͙̮̪̩̣̣͖̻͇̟̦̥̙̬̬̳̖̠͕͍̺̲̳̙̣̻̯̠̪̣͈̣̞͇̖̲̺̰͎̮̣̱͙̮̗͉̠̯͈̪̱̬̳͖͎͍͓̩̃̈͊͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̥͙̺̩̦̖̫̱̯͉̗̮̱̣̩͚̤͚͖͔̟̝̬̜̺̘̗̫̖̠̲͈̻̺̙̘̖̲̭̤͕͔̙̪͖̲̟̖͉̼͎̠̞̗̜͖̯͓̱̭̹̙̠͙̠̗͎̭̊͋̀͊̽̿͆͑͂̐̓̐͐͌̇͑̋̒́͐̒̒͆̑̽̀͛̈̀͑̊̂̃̀̌̐̐̇̆̆̅̂͋́́̃̉̈́̉̒͆̈́͛͌̀́͋̊̉͋̐̾́̂̒̈́͛̒̀̐̆͐̃͒͌̾̈́̑̀͒̂͐̓̅̔̋̅̈́̏̈̏̽̊̀͗̎̾̿̃̿̆͒̃̓̈̌͛̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ"̵̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͉͉̞̦̪͈͎̭̖̹̝̩̞̩̥͇̟̗̞̩̜͚̣͈͖̪͇͉̳͓̼̲̖͈͎̤̗͚͓̥͉̣͙͇̠̞͙͎̻̘̺͍͖̺̙̰͈͙̻̻̲̮̝̻̮͕͇̯̪͍̥̤̟͎̬̖̯̪̟̤̯̲̲̭͔͎̹͎̘̪̘̘̭͓͖͕̳̺͇̱̺̩̰̻̱̬͇̺͙̥̬̤̝͔̭̙̪̥̞̹̫̘͖̭͕͕̞̻͚̠̠͇͍̭̙͓̬͕͙͓͍̥̥̯̦̦̗̖̪͎͍͓̭̗͚̗̲̩̘̭̜͓͗̆̋͗̏̂͆́̐̓̈́̈́̀͊̀́̓́͗̿̀͐́̍͆̌͒̊̇͐̇́̉̎̒̿̔̌̈͑̋̀̊̂̌̀͛̓̓͌͑̀͛̿̾͌̐̎͗͗̏̔͑̆̓͋̐̈́͑̉̆̔̾͑͆̀͂̾͗́̌̆͂͒͊͋̈͒̅̐͊̓̋͌̅̾̃̇̈́̏̎̽̐͗̂́̊̓́͂̅̈́̽̂̉̉͑̊̌͋̈́͊̌̒̿̾̊́͗̿́́̓͑͗̊̐̽̾̊͑͊̅̇̑̓̓̈́͆̌̅̃̍̍̓̂͛̒͗̒̄̈́̀̏́̾̈́́̉̆͊̊̀̉͐̏̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅỲ̵̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͈͈̮͓͕͕̼̘̖͚̩͉̫͙͉̘̥̬̭͕͍͖͕͍̦̩̘̠͈̦̬̘͎̟͕̤̖͇̝̯͖̘̮͖͎̞͈̹͖̱̮̥̹͖̬͎̫̭̤͍̟̘̱̻̖͍̻̼͔̫̮̗͎̭̗̠͓̞͚̫̭̗̰̘̮̩̘̺̳̽̈́̎͌͂̈̒͑̓̃̓͋̋̔̌̊͛͌͊͑̄͐̅̏̄̑̿͛́͌̍̊̅̊͒̈͛́̒̔̊̉̈́̔̐͐͛̀͌̿̊̆̀̂̑̌̈́̂̓́͋̔̆̄̿͌̾̒̒͒͛̀̌͆̽̊̓̐̀͑̀́̆͗̽͌̊͂̿̏̄̓̍̈́̎̀͛̂͂̽͛́͌̈́̃̽̓̾̐̇̑͛̐̃̓̽͐́͒̅̇̾̓͌̈́̈́̈̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅǫ̵̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̛̲̩̤̜͉̜̦̗͉̼̫̯̜̬̬̼̼̫͍̲̻̹̖̲͙̹͇̫̮̙͚͖͚̪̣̫͍̙̩̟̤̬̳̘͈̮̜̣̞͈̮̲̯̩̘̼̺̦̠̪̩̯̺̜̖̘̼̪͖̜͖̙͙̜͚̞͖̗̝͓̯̘̩̩̪̰̝̖͉̤̰̪̱̼͇̝̞͚̤̠͕̙̟̩͔̯̫̪̣̩̟͚͕̞̩̦̜̰̜̟͔͎̪͉̘̭̼̮̳̞͇̗͈̪̦͉͙̼̭̹̦̯͈̦̮̲͙̺̗̺̮̱̮͓͕̘̺̬̬̖̜̬̱̫̬̙͎̦͔͍͍͍͇͖͙̺͈͒́͒̐͂̓́̋̂̔̏̀̓̆̒̍̂͛͋͐͑̑̌̔͌͋͋̓̏́͑͆̍͐̌͛͐̀́̈͋̿̇̓̿̉͐̀̎̒̄̎͆́̑͂̿͆̉͐̌̾̑̅̊̽̂̓͊͗̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǘ̷̧̡̧̡̫̳̟̖͖̰͓͙͇͕̞̝͎̲͍̭͙͙̗͓̳͉̰͖̳̗̦̲̰̲͈͓͇̐̏͗͋̀̋̌́͛͆͂͆̚͝͝ ̵̢̡̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̱̣̪̬̬̙̼̮̜͍̤̩͉͔̬̣͙̼̦̫̺͎͇̙̮͈̩̦͔̪̘̗͚̘̝͉̩͈͚̼͚͎̙̖̣̮͓̞͓͕̱̙̠̪̙̳̫̹͍̞̦͍͚͕̺͔̻̦̺͇̫̰͐̈͂̉̈̓̅͊̾͗̍̄̽̿̅̎͊̍̎̅͑͗̂̿͒͊̑͗̉́̔̎̀̾̀̅̓͛͗͗̊̓̒͑̃̀̋̆̆̇͗̄͊̂̍͗̎̃̈́̔̄̓̃̈͛͛̓̈́̿́̂̂̈́̓̅͌̃͑͊̃͋̌̈́͑̓̿̀̓̉̿̈͂̑͛͋̈́̈̈́̆́̋̂̿̅͋͛̀̈́͂͆̅̇̀̅͐͌͛̃̒̅͂̽̎̈̔̋̓̔͂͂̅̀̓́́̒̂̐̋̒̍͒͒̓̐̀̔̆͊͑͒͐̀͂̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ẉ̷̢̛̛̛̛̛̱͖̞͓̘͖͍̂̈̎̌̀̌̃̓͗̀̈́̄́͆̎͗̇̅̒̉̈́̍̒͋̅͂͒̈́̃̌̃̐̋̄͑̎͗̈̈́͐͑̇̌̉̊̂͐̆͐͑̀̈̽͋͂́̎̂͆̃͗̿͊̈̑͂͑̌̈́́̂̉̔̏̀͆̃̿͆̇̆͗́̇́͐̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠é̶̡̨̧̡̛̠̬̣͇͇̯͈̠̱̙̱̺̥͍̜͇͖̼̥̠̘̦̺̲̺̪̬̺̺̥̟͇̬̹̗̺̲̟̭͖͖̖͔̞̬̥͈͎̩̝̭̙͎̰̮̟̠̥̈́́̀̌̇̌͛̔̇̔̑̓͑̋̊̆̅̒̄̕͜͜r̷̢̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̛͎̗̩̹̹̫̰̪͕͓̮̺̺͖̖̖̳͈̩͔̖̜̪͔͈͓͍̝̳̝̖̱̫͈̪̠̗͎̟̦͔̹͖̠͎̯̞̺̙̯͎̙̖̱̪̟̲̤̣͉͓̰̜͉̬̯̟̯̻̮̼̣̹̗̗̻̠͍̠̲͕̞͎͇͎̟͈̮̤͇̹̱̯͎̭̻͚̭̣͈̘̦̝͈͙̰̤͍̹͈̠͕͕͉̪̯̭̳̼̟̘̭̥̳̙̘̼̯͚̝̗͙̗̟̼̫̬̯͓̼̫̬̺̯̯̻̲͚̜͍͔͚̹̫̹͎̻̞̤̪̼̣̥̯̰͗͐́̀̅͋͆͊̀̆̌͒̈́͋̊͋̍̂͐͗̑̓̍̏̈̅̄͒́̂̐̀̌̃͂̎̂͒̇́̈́͊͂̂̑̄̓͊̔̈́̅͒̽͌͐̉̌̃̌̔́̓͌́͌̍̄̂̏̈̂̔̈́̌̆̔͋̈́̈́̐́̏̏̉̈́͊̒̈́̐̅̽͑̍̊̇͊͗̆̔́̈́͐͑͛͒͛͑̇̏̏̾̀̔̄͛̈́̅̑͊͊͛̄̊̒̂̃̌͂͐͌͆͛̿̅̈́̐̔͌̋̉́̍̈́͑̿͛̔͊́̃̓̈̔̉̄̂̅̎̌̾̾͒̽̈̽͗̂̂̎͆̐̏͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅė̶̡̡̢̛̛̞͖͔̮̟͈̥̺̲̻̘̼͚̠̱̖̣̯͙͓͉͚̣̫̥͇̠̣̳̭̻͈͚̞̣̃̏̃͗͋̂̀͑͂̽̈́̆̄̊̀̽͊͊̉̅̈́͊̄̅̇̏̊̈̏͊͌͂̃̋́̀͛̿͂̈̊͌̍͂̓̅̈̓̀̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̲͎̤͎̗̩̥̗̞̗̳̝̼͕͈̜̳͇̬̘̪̳̰̝̤͕̫̖̖̱̥͚̯͎̬̦̘̩̘̳͉̣̘̝̙̩̬̳͔̮̜̝͍̟͕͙͔͔̰̣̩͉̩̠̠̰̹̹̘̱͈̰̥̠̱̥̳̤͕̳̬̣͇̤̀͊̀̏͂̓͑̋̋͒̄̈́̒̃͋͐̈́̃̋̉̄͆̃̏̍̀̂̉̂̍̈́̈́̈́̆̈́̓͐͊̀̒̐̽̍̂̐̅͗̓͑̎̈́͋̓̂̾̽̄͊̈̓͋͌̎͌̋̃́̅͋͂̋̇̀̄̓̑̒̃̍̓͌̃̔͂͆̽̃̄̉͋̈́͒̄̋̍̄̂͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅf̷̡̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛͈͍͍̙͙͙͎͓̥̲̗̝̝͎̠̩̟͓̗̮̲͙͙̫̣̬̭̙͕̮̤͉͖̼̬͉͖̱̥͈̬͈͓͚̫͍̻͙̱͚̼͕̙͙̝̠̺̰̤̳̪̬̗̰̦͎͇̺̲̜̹̰͎̝̺̼̳̻̳̮̠͈̜͉̘̼̜̺̩͈͔͙͉̠͈͍̗̲̮̟̳̳̻̝̞̣͓̺̪̣̫̯͈̦̙̮͙̬͍̠͎̱̏͐̃̐͊́̍͛͛͐͗͌̅̑̉͒̊̉̽̿͑̋͑̏̋̅͗͆́̿̇͊̅́́͂̄̑̆̆̌͊̍̍̂̋̒̆̇̓̈̂́́͐̓̓̿̀̾̈́̔̌̔̋̉̔̎̒̀̈̉̽̆̿̉̇͌̑͌̓̀̓͌̆́̀̍̉̀͐̑͛̈͂̀̊͗́͑̉͛̈́̑̑́̀̀̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅr̷̛̛͙͖̣͕̥̪̞̣̳̬̫̗̻̲͎̪̹̤̠̰̞͕͎͊̆̀̓̔̄͒͛͌́͂̔͂͛͊͆̋͛͆̍̌̆͛͌͑̿̀̈́̈͌͊̋̋̆̿́̔̍́̐̔̿͂̅͊̈́̾͋̈́̔͗̐̾̎͋̅̀͗̋̊̃̎͂̇̏̄̓̇̔̋̒͒̽͗̀̋͛̀̉̎́̓̇̇͊́̔̅̉̐͐́̆̈́͛͘̚̕̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠a̶̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̯̠̯̱͎̤̦̻̼̗̘̝͖̖̩̱̗̺̤̞͔͇̗̜̯̫̭̰̮̣̪̮̫͉̝͕͉̬͓͚̜̩̦̱͍͔̤̹̪̖͉͚̮̺͚̳̻̟͙͚̬̹̪͍͇͍̦̫͔̥̝͔͖̙̣̭̟̲͔͎̹̙̱̲̣̲̮̫̱̼̦͍͈͙̬̯̭͎̻̹͙͓͓̦̬̤͛͐̉̆͒́̃̎͒̃̑̈́̽͒̔̿͆̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̷̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̛͇͉̹̥̬̱̼̳̺̭̲͔̭̳̳̼͎̰͍̻͕͇̪̙̲̰͎̼̘̠̩̥̪̰̥̯̥̘̰͍̲̺̺̖̼̺͇̪̦̜̲͎͉͇͍̬̥͇̪͕̗͍̳͚̲͉̜̻̹̼̪̟͉̙̥̼̖̟̫̞̠̙̪͓̫̠̺̲͚̳͓̖̪̗̹͔̠̳̺̱̝̣̦̖͙͚͚̤̮͔͉̦̟̿͒̅̽͗́̾͌͌̂́̉̽̈́̉̀̑̒͛̈́̓̈͆́̃̏̉̂͊̅̊̈́̆̽͌̇͗̆̊̃́͛̀̀̍́̉̾̈́͌̎͌́̈̇̊͒̀͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅê̶̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̛̛͍̭̰̥͇̻̠̪̻̫͔̥̬̰͙̤͍̥͙͓̹̜̘̠͕̟͙͖̱̦̼̫̯͔̪̥̪͎̭̲̺̭̟̲̘͙̮͕̺͈̙͎̜̟̘̳͍̥͉̭̝̲̟͇̖̘̥͖͇̮̙͇̘̭̣͇̥̞̜̥̗̯̦̩̱͓̤̮̘̲̟̪̩͕͍͔͍̼̼̭͍̩͎̰̠͎̻̰̫͈̳̳̯̝̦͖̝̫͓̞̫̟̟̘̭̙̝͚̠̗̮͍͖̲̬͎̪̖̫̞̫͉̞͕̹̭̫̥͎͓̞̣̟͔̦͊̀̌̅͋͆̓̌̌̆͋̊̀́̌̎̅̿̍̃̅̅̒͌̾͆͑̾͌́̾̎̀̆͗̃͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅd̵̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̰̻̙͇͕̹͎̗͕̼̼͍͇̗̙͙̼̜̜̺͎̘̟̥̺͙̰̣͚̣̰̞̪͉̤̫͍̥͔̠̞͓̳̙͎͉̼̹̖̭̲̲̦̮̱̞͓͖̰͈͔͉̰̩̮̫̰͇͉̮̫̰̠̭̲̱̼̩̖̤̣̯̼̗̖̜̘̯̹̭̤̗̖̠̲̯̞̹͖̟͍͈̙̥͇̹̜̟̫̙͈̩͕̝̞̼̫̦̺̠̓͂̓̽̅̓̅́̆̄̐̇̂̂̌̌̈͑̈́͛̾̏͐̀̈́̆̈́̋̂̒̈͆̐̑͊͒̅͊̄̃̓̋͊͗̿̈́͗̑͑̍̀͗̌͊̌́́̄͌͗͊̾͌̀̀̉͐̓̌̇̏́̿̇̈͆̇͂͑̐́̓͒̎͌̈́̐̓̏̓̋̈͐̽́̾͗̐͂̀̀͗̆̉̈̐͑̂͂̈́̎̃̃̃̍͌͑̽̈́̾͊̈́̄̉͋̈́̔͂̈̉̀̒͆͆̒̔̌̑̉̇̌͋̎̾́̈́̄̓̓͊͑̍͌͋̒͛̇̾͆͋̽̓͆̽͒̌̽̋̔̏̐͌̎̿͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̗̖̰̪͍̬̲̳̪̱̦̫͇̟̜̪̜̮̖̥̺̫̼͎̼̺͇̪͉̳̘͎̱͖̖͕̘̼͚̦̻̖͖̮̭̮̜̯͕̯̹͚͍̤̮̦̫̼̭̣͓̖̩̳̤͖̻̥̰͉̫͉̼̫͔̝̹̬͔̙̤̱̬͔͍͍̗̖̰̻͎̭͚̗̼̬͈͖̯̱̗̻̗̲̣̯̦̘̞͕̟̞̫̻͙̟̟̹͍͚̩͍͙̜̠̙̩͚͎̋̉́̋̉̄͊̃̇̀̓̐̐͊͋̀͊͛̈̄̈̉̎͂͗̉́̀͋͗̓̋͆̋̌̂͒̽̾̈̐̆́̐͒͌͐̂̇̿́́͊̍͌͆̈́̈́̏̂̆̏͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̧̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͔̣͍̙͈͍̳͖͕̼̩͖͉̺̠͍͎̩̪͓̞̰͉͉̹̱̖̻͚̙̪̻͕̲̘̦̖̫͕͖̦͎̘̥̹̤͎͇͔͖͔̮̩͓̜̼̭̩̮̲͙͍̣͓̻̱̻̰͇̳͈͇̥̣̖̫͓͔̣̯̲͙̗̖̰̭͕̩̯̥̭͎̘̤̖̜͈̪̟͆́̃́̉̈́̈̎̉̑̃̓̑̇̍̉́̃͋̽͛̋̈̋̃̊̂̔́̓̂̍̀͗̍̄̀̀̽̑̽͌́̑̍̒̆̎̎̅͛͗̀̆̈́̓̊̿̅̓͋̄͐̿̉̆̽̌͗̏̾͒̾̋̌̍̂͆̌̍̉̆̉̀̓̾̀͊̿̑̉̇͑͂͆̈́͂̑̊̑̏͆̀̔̈̄͌̍̎̉̇̊̈́̔͊̔͆̀̀̈́̒͒̓̒̽͗̽̾͒̿̀̊̊̈́̀̈́̉̒̃̌̇̄̀̑̈́̿̉̀͑͆̉̃̂̇̔̃̓͗͗̇̓̀̈̌̽̀̇̿̆̂͂̓̈́̋̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̛̛̛͎̝̭̗͙͔̟̰̩̹̙͍̘̖̭̦͈̼̤̬͍͎̽̉̅͊̌̀́̍͐̊͌̈̍̍̌̀͌͆̽̆̆̒̋͊͌͌̂̒̈́̀̄̄̉̏̓̈̐̔̊͑̒͒̃̄̄͛̆͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̧̧̢̡̛̛̛͕̠̯̭̙̣̥̪͖̬̪̼̤͔̙̠͓̩̩̻̹̗̰̼̙͉̲̻͓̝̮̦͉̮͚͔̝̞̩͇̞̙͈̰̭̖̩͙͕̘͖̰͎̳̗̦̼̘̥̮̱͍̖̪͍͕͎̘͈̰̭͉̫̻̺̺̻͇̘̹̭͔̈̽̉̐̈́͌͗͛̍̄̓̆̀̐̒̉̓̑͐̿͂̾͌͌́̉̏̉̃͒͆̀̄̂͋̌̓̒̈́͆̄͐͂́͋̊̓̈́́̅̈́̈̇́̾̂́́͑̈̒́͒̂̀͌̋̌̈́͑̉̋̈́͋̑̇̇̓̐́́͛̋̅̄̔͊́͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝  
̴̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̯̝͕̰͖̮̹̣̦̩̠͙̤̰̯̹͕͎̥̬̺͎̺̮̫͎̝͉̱̪̗̼̘͔̼̺̘̩͓̮̖̟̙̻̳̥͈͕̗̤͍̱̝̠̬̟̲͎̦̮͉̙̭̯͓̞͙͇͉̣͚͓͖̖̬͙͍͎̖̣̖͚̬̱̗͉̪̝̰̦͈̘̟͎̥͚͔̯̲͚̲͚̙͎̹̜̘̮͍͚̮̞̱̮̻͖̟̺͔͈̥̼̞̦̪̝̻̦͔̘͚̖̮̟̥̩̝͉̪̠̩̞̩̻̝͙̲͔͖͙̩̗̬̮̙̞̳̓̍͂̿̎̑͐̔̓͛̈̏͛͆̿̃̇̉͒́̈́͊̾̀̀̋̓͐̊̆̔̓͆̌̃͋̉̋̀̊̏̈́̔̒͑͐̅̇͂̿̊̊͂̇͊̆̅̉̇̐͗̔͐́̆̓̀̆̋̌̈̑̀̋͑̅͗̀̔̊̒̄̑̋̄̆̄͑́̍̈́̉̌̐̐́̂̉͂̊͋̽̊̏̂̍͗̓̑̈́̌̾̄͆̾͗̒́͆̍̽̀̀̈́̔̏̇̀̐̑̽̉͛̿̑́͌̄͑̓̈́̋̋̏̓̈́͛̌̆̽͐̀͆̊̅̈́͂̄̒̏͗̔͊͐̂͛̽͛̌͋̅̓̉͊͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̧̡̨̺͎͍͙̫̥̠̝̹͚̣̘̝̲͔͓̟̼̻̜͇̜̜̭̼͎͚̮̱͕͉̟͔̮͈̱̖̺͙̩̰̻̲̮̟͔͇̜̥̜̣̲͕͑͊́̏̓̈́͌̈́́͆̂͂̅̃̇͗̍̈̓͐͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅF̴̨̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̜͎̤͙̳͔̘̞͈̘̯͓̟̱̩̼̞̯̪̲̣̹̲̯͖̫͎̲̪͎̺͎̫̟̬̦̲̮̗̭͉͎̯͇̰͓͍͕͍̮̭̥͕̻̹̫̯̗̭͔͇͈̗̪̫͉̘͎̟̻̯̦̦̙̪̻͇̳̺̰̥̞̳̻̟̼͕̹̪͕͈̤͚͈͕̖͇̻͍̭̳͓͈̥̙̱̳̺̲͚̘̖̺͍̲͙̖̟̩͓̫̠͓̻̗̟͚̘͚͎͈̯͙̱̙̹̳͙̼̟͎̫̯̖͎̠̝̣̟̲̺͖͕͚͔͍̮̥͍͙̙̦̜͙̀̆͋͛́̈́͌̑̒̃̊̎̈́̾̓͛͑̑͐͂́̋̐̃͆̀́̈́̂̔̈́͐́̓̐̉̊̌́̀̑̔͛͒͆͊̏̀͛́̾̌͂͌͂̊̅͆̑̂̈́̄̄̈́͋̓̅͛̓͊͋̐̍̈́̍̆̄̾̌̽̀͐̀̋̂̐̈́̇̈́́̈̈́̄̌́͐̊͒͛̿͋̂̓̂̎̆̈͆̏̄̔̔̇̅́́̅͋̈̾̏́̓͑̍̾̒̉̽̀̅̀̓̑͑̎̔̀͗͐̒̔͂̀́̆̐̇̀̽̊͋̐̑̑̄͊͌̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅr̴̢̛̛̛̛͙̠͍̣̘͓̩̰̻̗͎̦͕͖͔̟͓͔̰̘̳͇͎͙̩̹̓̌̅̿̄̄̈̐̌̀̽̏̽͋͛̂̓̀͑̈̎̊̍̉̅́́̆̂̐̽̂͋͊̅͌̄͊̂̅̀̏͂̄͋̏́͒̀̾̎͛͗̊̐̀̋̈́͆̿̓͗́͊̅͊͆̀̍̈̆̊̅͋̐̔̌̔̈́͛͐͒̈̿̍̇̎̄͒̈́̌̿̑̆̓́̕̕͘͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ą̷̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̥̘͉̫̖̰̝̭͈͍̪̬̘̪̝̱͇̟̭̞̜͎͖̹̱̣͕̻̘̺͕͎̩̬͇̭̞͕̦̙͖̩̺̘̺̬̭̜̗̰̘̪̼̼̮͑̉̂̄̓̓̀̃̎̌͂́͊̈́̓̾͗̾́̇͐̔̾͆̀̒̍̇͂̓̒̐̾̅̉̑̊̉̐̑̀̓̽́͂̋̄̈́͗̆̒̌͒͋̃̀̏͌̿͐̅̏̋͆̽͊̎͊̂̇̉̀̌̍͒̓̈́̎͆̒̉͗̓̊̋̓̈́̌̅̆͒̆͊͑̏̒̿̄̑̿͋̿̔̾̎̎̈́̇̋̃͂̑̕͘̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅṁ̶̨̨̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̝̻̳̦̣͉̯̰̝̩̣̬̰̖̪͉̙̣͈̣̩̺͖̼͕̥̥͎̤̺̹̜̹͎̪̣̖̗͕͍̲͙̫̰̬̯̰̳̙̲͚̹̖̼̼̗͕̪̯͈̪̳͚̬̻͔͎̙̟̥͔̺͉̭͚͎͓̹̫̗͖̗͖̥͖̮̭̭͚̩̗̭͕͖̭̘͎̘̘͙̘̆̈̌̋̔̔̓̄̅̔̐́͛̒̔̈́̐͆͊͊̑̾̊͛̈́͑̈́̇̀̔̓̋̎͆͌̉̋̌͐̆̊̆̃̅̎͒̓́̒́̏̈́͂́̍̈́͗̈̽̔̀̿̏͐̏́̉͛̏͘̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅé̶̛̛̦̤̩̳̞͈̲͚͔͙͍̰͈͙̬̙͓̖͈̅̏̍́̈́͑͂͑̃͑̋̇͋͌̑̆̈́͐͌̅̔͊̎̅̏̔̅͌̇̽̄̀͑̈́͊͒̽̅͆͑̏͌̇̾̓̽́̓̇̐͂͌͒̅̇̃̂̂̂̈́̒̿̐̋̓̔̍͐̊͋̀̄͒̎̂͑̀̓͋̅̾̉̀̀́͌͊̋́͋̀̈́̈́̌̆̑̊͂͒̅̉͗̈́́̎͐͒̚̕̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ḑ̶̛͚̙͇͂̿̉̇́̆͌́͒͛͂͐̓̉̌̀̀͆̔̀̅̏̓̋͌̎̀͊̋̓͐͆̏̒͗̉̑͋̿͒̽̈́͆͒͗̒̈́̈́̽̍̄͋͋͐̍̈̉̎͑̀̈͆́̔̽̔̈́̄̊̈́̓̏́̃̉̎̅̌͋̒͐̿̿̌̒͑̀͗̽͊̆̌̎̈́̈́̆̐͛͆͆́̓̿̈́́̐͆̓́͐̀̔́͐́́̉̀̅̆͂̍͊̋͋̍̃̅͌̑́̂͂͋̑̓̅̈́̔̐͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠?̶̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̻͇̰̺̪͎̺̞͈̹͉̬̮̹̬̖̣̪̺̙͕̦̬̖̗̞̼̝̭̦̝̻̬̤̻̻̯̭͉̣͖͍̤̗͍̤̱̬̟̳̗͍͈̼̯͚̯͎̙͖̼̳͎̼̳̘̩̻̫̥͇̯̣͈̬̺̲̬͍̝̮̣͖̺͖͔̼̝͈͙̰͇̯͚̘̳̰̞̘͈͕̥̘͈̙̲̣͖̠̖̫͔͚͖̫̝̣̤͖͓̠͚̘̟̠̤̩͉̫̞͙͔̣̤̳̙̘̖̗̒͋̀͌̊͛̇͋̈̂͊̈́̾̄̔̀̊͛͒̀̋̀͛̈́̅̾̓̀̂̐̓̂͐̈́̏͗̾̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ!̸̧̨̢̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̬̼͓̦̤̭͇͉̩̲̺̟̲͖̻͚̯̤̗̝͚͖͚͎̟͖̺̯̲͕̳̣̱̼̭̥̣̠͍̘͕̪̝̰͎͚̪͙͇͎̹̣̲̞͍̮̤̦̩̟̬̝̩̦͎̺̺̲̼̲̮̩̯̳̼͎̬͔̣̹̯̗͕̻͚̺̹͈̤̼̫͈̺̖̱͓̤͉͇̗̠͙͇͓͕̜̭̲͍̠̞̱͔̯̟̱̗̯̟̰̺͂̈́̈́̒́̉͛͆̒̒̋̅̆͌̌̏̒̔̒̈́̈͑̆̅̉̇͗̑̎̈̾́̅̏̇̿́̈́͊̉͒̑̽̓̃̏̽̒̂͒̎̽̏̑̅͒̓̂͐̎̊̑̎͌͊͛͛̌̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅ"̵̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̬̺̞̪̮͖̲̖̼̭̖̫͕̪̖̯̣̘͎̬̩͇̤͖̱̠̻̫̜͈̖̝͓͕̳̭̣͇̺̳̜̳͉̤̗̩̺̗̦̜̱͖̤̜̙͚̹̳̬̞̩͍̺̦̬̺̝͕̠̦̣̠̯͔͍̼̖̻̙̗̪̟̬̩̹̙͖͍̱̣̣̲̙̖̼̥̭̪͚̪̤̥̙̞͉̖̤̖̠̩̩͇̹̩͈͇̱͗̓͂̄͆̅̓̃̎̓͐͌̃͆̄̀̈́̄̋̔͂̑̑̅͗̓͌̀͆̿̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ  
̷̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̡̨̼̮͕̤͔̝̥̟̬̘̙̤̫͚̺̘͉̭̤͓̦̦̻̪̤͇͔̳̟̹̙̩̖̳̼̖̳̗͖͇̖͈͕͚̣̝̻͕̩̼̭̩̘̣̦̠̪̹̠̬̫̟̰̼̜̻̑͌̇͊̓͆̈́̐̈̆̅͋̊̒̋̀̕͜͜͜͠  
̶̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̮̟̼̦̩͙͎̲̘̣̹̤͈̗̮̞͈̯̭͓͚̖̜͎̹̪̹͇̭̭̲̲̙̳̘͉̣̮̲̘̫̞͈͚͈̥̯̼͔͙̝̜̼̼̜͙̦̥̣̼̳̭͎̰̗̳͔̝͉͉̮̠͎̯͈̺͚̝̲̱̘͙̦̖̠͔͎̟͍̳̬̹͚̥̳̯̱͇͇̮͇̫̮͔̱͎̖̳͓̫̩̫̠̦̣̟̰͇̥̩̯̼̦̫̳̩̩̝͚͖̻̦̠̺̭̖͓̦̯̫̲͔̫͖̘̻̘̜̹͍̻̞̯͖͍͓̳̘̞̄̒͐̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̼͇͎̰̜̫͕̫̲̟̪͕̫̣͓̮̤̙̺̳̞͍̱̬̝͎̦̲̠̼͕͍̗͈͙̯̗̯̥̠̯̲̭̻͎̮͈̝͉͉̤͔̫̱̬̝̬͉͎̹̩̣̦̤͓̟̪̈́̄̿̓͐̋̈́̑̎̇̀̇̓̊̈̎̽̓͌̓̇́͗͐̀̏͌͛̓̋̄́̍̏̂̅̎̀̄̀̅͒̂̈́́͐̌̄̈̄͋́̈́͑̉̾̀̍̾͆̈́̌͂͊̌͌̐̄͆͂̍̎͂̎̌̈̒̈́̇͋̓̊͒̽́̑̆́̇̈́͑̌̉̏͐̋̂̽̈́̓͌̈̒́̐̓̑͊̾͐͐̔͛̀̔̈́̽̊́́́͌̊̃̈́̀͒̊̓̈́̓̌͋̽̔̾͒͌̇̉͐̄̇̔̓̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅỴ̵̢̛̛̺̫̪̘̺̲̙͖͍͑͊̂̈́́͑̊̽̉̊̂̔̋̏̋̄̓̐̐͑̉̃̌͌̋͗̈́́͒̈́̉̏̈́̍̓͒͊̾͌͌͆̑͒͑̈́̅͛̀̃̿̆̄̈̋͒̔̍̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝e̸̡̨̨̡̢̡̛̛͈̺̰̹͈͕̜͇̞͓̙̪͕͈̹͉̪̥̼̜̻̤͖̰͖̖̤̥̖͚̤͍̜̝̦̯̘̣̥͙̠̱̝̋͛̅́̇̈́̌͛̉̔̉̿̈́̍̄̍̂̀̂́̽̂͛̆̓͐̍̍̈́̌̈͊́̔͂͗̄̐̈́͆͂̎̀̄́̓͐̿̿͋̓̾͑̌̏͑̃̋̆̔̿͐̔̄̋͌̑͊̓̑́́̿́̈̾͂͒͐̍̾̔̀̔̽͛̓̑̊̀̂̉̋̐͐͊̾̏̿̿̀͐̍̆͂̇͐̈̊͆̃̓͒͒͂̉̑́̂͒̂̿͒̾͗̒̆̌̊̐́̊̔̽̓̆̏̎͗̏̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝s̵̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͓̥͕͂̿̊̓̿͂́̑̉̊̀͒̉̂͂̌̍̽̎̂̓̽̄͛̀̓͊̌̀́̾̏̋̈́̾͛̇̅̿̇̔̉̔̽̀͊͑̾̈̇͂̾́̈̿̿̀̄̃̓̾͒̄͗͗̂̃̀̀͗̍̈́̊́̊̓͛̀̆͋́͑̅̒͒̌͒̽̍̽̾́̽͛̋͒̒̃̈́̂͐́̽̊́̽͋͆͊̒̊͑͒͊͑̇̓͑̽̽͋̋́̊̀̿̅̉̐̿́͛͌͐̍̈̋̉͛͌̔̊̿̒̿̅̇̓͐̂̈͌́͆̅͒͗̂̑̂̍̃͆̂̒̊̈́͛̏̈̀̈́̒͛͑͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝!̸̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̘̙͙̤͚̩̼͖̫̯̗̗̖̜͇̩̟̟͕͖̼̝̥̗̗̘̼̣͚͇̖̞͈̝̝͓͕̬͖͎̞̰̺̞̜̩̗̼̣͕̼̲̙̗̪̥͍̙̠̫̰̥͕̰̝̱͖̼̹̪͖͍̠̟͔̜̟̤̳̥͕̙͍̹͍͍̝͚͈̪͙̫̬̞̬̅̄̍̍̾̋̇̈́̔̆͂͛̉̍̑̈͂̃̀̾̽̓͑̓̽̂́͌͐̀̂̀͑̈́̊̂͑̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ ̷̧̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̲̘͉̱̻͎̥͇͎̜̭̪̻̱̼̮̹͓̥͎̺̭̙̙̰͈̻͓̭͓̰̥͓̩̬̰̻̦͖̦̱̩̬̮̘̘͎̥͖͉͕̣̫͈̲͉͈͎̘̩̟̫̯̩̙̣̩̘͇̠̤̘̰̭̘͙̖̥̝̟̻͔̜͍̯̹͙̰͈̜̻̟̝͈̬͓͎̪̬͙̞̭̫̘̯̟͙̝͓̰̤̟͎͙͈͍̰̙̀̈́͑̆͗̉̈́̽̄͛̏͂̑̄̔̃͂̾͛͌̊͘̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̡̨̡̟̹̭̺̜͙̤͈̺̹͇̹̖̞̖̤̹̺̣̪̺̼̜̦̺̬̞͓̳̟͖͈̥̳̪̣̗͍̮͈͓̿͌̀͐̈́̿̒͂̀̐̌̐̂̅͌̍̌͌̕͘̚͠͝ͅǫ̷̨̻̯̦̠̝̦̳͉̬̠͖̫͇͉͔͖͈̔̆̈́̋́̈̇͂̔̄̿͆̐̿̾̿̑̾̎̉̉́̍̏̔̿̓͛̏͐̿́͑̃̆̄͊́̅̅̾̔́́͒̍̿͐̐̐͋̀̕̕͝͠͠͠͝ŗ̵̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̛̛̟̳͔͍͖̥̲̪͈̲̦̬̦̪̦̤̼̪͎̼͇̳͈̩̳̦̘̟͓̱͚̪̠̳̫̳͙̼͇̗̺̪̹̞͓̮̼̲͕̥͎͈̤̰̻̬̪͙͙̬̰̻̟̜͈̹̯̫̯̠̻͍̖̖̭̜̘̯̬̬̲͓̦̫͕̮̝͎̮̥͚̘̳̜̦̜̰̫̻͓̠̬͔̠͔͕̳̹̙͔̗̹͙̠̫̜̱̘̭̱̜̞̘̼̉̉́̋͌̋͑́̄̂̽̈́̀͆̏̏͆̃̅̓͌͗͑̏̎̾̊̎̑͛̒̂̋͊͛̐̅́͛̂̓̽͌̂̿̽͐̃̑͊͑͂̿̆̓͛̀͊̊̀̔̿̈́̇̌̀̐̈́̐̔̓͑͆̾́̿̓͋͌̃̿͛̂̊̓̒͂̓̑͛͑̔͂̈́̀̄̀́͑̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̯̞̗̻̗̜̰͉̝̩̠͔̘͙͈͓͕̭̝̠̝̳̤̫͖͉͉̗̦̝̰͇͎͚͇̗̙̲̻̝͔̥̩͉͙̠̬̹̟̥͕̟̟̲͙̗̳̞̻͚̳̪̣͖̭̻͕̺̞̲̠͎͇͈̬̜̲̖̹̲͍̻͈͎̩̠̼̭͇̣͎̹̘̱̝̗̲̣̖̟̺̟̲̺̥̟̼̜̭̭̼͓̱̯̬̞̥̼̪͍̝͙̬̙̳̣̈́̈́̋̏͆̓͛͑͋̀̐͂́͐̽̽͛̓̆̌͐̏̿̌̔̒́̄͐̃̈́͆̄̋̃͐̄̎̄̊̑̇̎̒̉̽͆̈̋͗͗͌͊͋͐͌͂́̊̀̐̏̒́́̔͛̈́̓̈̔̊̋̀̄̎̽̽̑͌͗͋͐́̃̉̈́̎̔͗̅́̆͂̒̌̒͛̎̑̐̍͆͛̃̃̆̋̀̾̄́̀̇͆͌̅̓̌̋̈͛̓̄͐͒̎̆̍̃̐̒̓͊̀͛̂̋̋̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅm̸̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡͔̩̗͍̯̹̳̤͇̩̣̦̟̼̤̫̱̤̫̟̙̼͖͉̜̝̖̦̠̳̤̝̫͚̣̼͎̮̹̙̲̞̥̯̠̦̹̱̜̪͖̫̞͍͉̭̟̩͉̹̻͔̩̝͓̘͚̞̪̩̭̻̹͕͓̻̟̙̮̭̦̳͍͙̗̳͈̝̩̻̜̗̰͕̍̍̍̃̋͑̒̈͌̀̓̔͆̂͛̿͆̋̈́̓̐̍͐̈́̾͛̄̆̈́̀̉̔͊͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅu̶̢̨̧̹̭̣̖͙̘̬̖̮̥̭͇̦͕̣̟̜̙̯̰̗̘̞̫̝̠̼͇̮͇̦̩̦̳̲̮̖̬͇͎̤̘̳͎̘̥͎̳̞͊̄̌̾̉͛̓̃̈͆̉͛͛̎̎͆̋̍̇̿̎͋̓̔͑̎͒̉̆̅̂̄̏̔̾̇̃̐̌̓̄̔̔́̎̓̉͋̍̔̈́͋̀̉̍̾̂̽͌̇̋̿̾̐̆̐͑́͒͐̒̂̂̑̅̏̾͋̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȓ̷̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̛̜͎̲̱͎̝͕̘̹̘̼͙̭̻̺̘̥̰͈͙̩̞͔̼̠̝̤̠͕̤͚͚̣̺̘̥̯̳͎̩̭̱͚̜̞̜̜̘̯̙͓̬̱͙̣̱̞͍͇̭̱̲͎̳͚̗̗̘̦̩͙̻͇̜̝͓̗̝̗̮͙͍͓̜̺͖͈̣̭͕̤̖͉̜͉̙̠̰̮̙͐̈́̆͑͋̈̋̆͂̋̌̓̾͒͂̀͛̀̇͒̈́̈́̿͂͐̄̀́̽̇̑̌͆͗̀̏̈̿̔̆̿̊̓̌̽̋̈͌̊̽͆́̍́͆̐̔̃͑͒̋͒̓̃̏̂̋͂̊͋̈́̐̎̀́͋̀̓͑͛̿̏͆̐̄͐̄͆̀̽͛̇͆͆͑̋̌̆͋̽̽̈́̽̽̂͒̄́̏̔̀̊̔̓̈̉͒͐̐͂̉̈́͒̓͑̅͛̀́̈̀̂̒̐́͐̓̍̈́͋͑̈́̏̐̊̋̈́̆͒́̆̀̀͂̋̇̀́̊̎͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅḑ̶̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̩͚̪̘̼̰̞̠̞̺͓̹͍̼̜̳̮̱̯̫̝̩͇̬̟̱̲̼͇͕̩̻̣͚̮̙̳̼̹̲̻͖̝̤̗̫̣̯̩͕̟̦̠̻̙̼̗͉̗̬͙̜̝̪̖̮͍͕̭̮͇͖̗̼̪̙͍͖̼̳̬͖̟̫͕̺̣̬̬̟̥̼̰̲͇̮͖̜̮̺̠͖̬͙͇̞̟̜͔̥̮̣̣̰̖͎͓̙̱͓̹̩͚̬̤̥̩͉̩͍̳̙̜͙̱̼̲̫̭͇͙̹̗͈̙͚̠͕͈̌͛̾̉̓̆̈́́̄̓̔̏̀̽̆͛̾̽̓̏͋͆̀̿̈́̅̍̓͐͒̅͒̎́̉̌́͌͋̈́͌̂̍͂̑̈́̀̎̓͑̇̉̾̈̏͐͋͗̌͋̂̆̄̍͊̇̉̄̑̿̈͒̉̂̄̿͛̿̔͆̏̾̎̉́͂̇̓̂̈̇̓̋̔͛̽̈́͆̐̌̒̎̒͒̋̉̉̿͂͐͑͌̈́̽̎̀͊̈́͆̍͂̍́̐͆̊̈̇̋͗̍̀͊͌͑̔̍̏̔͂̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̛͚̭̦͕̮͕̻̱̝͖͙̱̲̬̘̹̖̗̠̻̻͎̰͇͙͚͉̞͚̭̯̳̠̗̜̲̮̼͖̺̜̻͖̫̤̝̬̫̺̤̰̻̙̭͇̙͇͔̜͙̟̗̥͔̘̺̟̳͍͙͕̲̹͇͉̥̼͚̹͚͇̼̟͓͔̣̭͖̞̱̠̝̦͇̊̂̾̌̾̑̃̆̅͋͒́̃̒͗͌̆͂͊́̐͋̂̿̀̍͛̀͛̊̇͑̐͆̿͋̽͊͂̏͗̅́̽̀͌͆̈́̈́͛̍̂̿͊̀̌̆͋̽̐̄͑̒̂͛͊̌̎̽̿̀̀̈́̍̎͆̓́̅́̊̉̒̌̾̅̈́͐̈́͒̅͐̎͒̃̃̎͊̄̈́̎͛̏̈́́̇͑̿̾̆̂̀͆̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅr̵̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̛͉̦̤̘̖̬̰͕̜̤̘̯̼̦͇͚̠̯̬̩̘̖̥͓͈͍̪̖̣͔̘̙̩͖͎̪̜̩̠̖̥̺̘̜̱̘̮̤͖̦͚̟̣̹̱̬̫͎͚̘̳̪͎̫̹͍͚͎̩̘̫͚̪̤̥̣̭͙͇͈̭̪̖͓͔̫̹̹̝̞̤̥̮̜̥͍̟̰̰͍̖̭̲̠͚͔̘͇̫̻̻͇̘̩͇̮̭̻̯͚̗̟̠͍̗̦̼̪͚̹̦̟̘̜͍̺̱͎͚͚̜̻͓̝̬̼̩̙̠̱̻̣̤̘̱̻͓̤̜̦͈̍̋̅̂͛̓͛́̒̂̊̾͂̀̊̃̂̀̎̓́̀̀͊̎̉̓̉̾̄́̂̇͐̇̌̅̾̓̏̇̉̍̅͐̈́͆̇̽̆̄̌͆̉͒̾̈́̓̈́̄̈̋͒̐̓͗͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ!̴̧̨̧̨̧̛̟̲̙̞̟͔̰̩̝̰̘̟͎͙̖̠̠͈̰̜̦̦̳̙̻̯̗̦̼͚̣̗͈̟̖͉̪̩̳͙̼̫͎̲̗͓̺̟̤̞̥̼̯̠̭̖̬̪͈̳̘̤͚̝̼͙͎̲̙̜͕̥̝͕̯͉̪̪͖̟̻̫̙̺͚̪͓̭͍̻̓̋̇̈́̈̔́͆̈̍͂̈́̈́͌̈́̌̎͋̓͗͛̐̀͌̊̇͆͌̍̊͂͛̓̊̀́͋͆̾͌̅̔̂̒̈́̓͊͌̅̌̄̽̄̈́̒́̊̈̆̏͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠"̷̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̫̜̥̹̬̰̳͔͇͍̮̜̖̯͍͚̣̱̬͙͚̠̠̮̮͈̤͙̼͈͇̘͔̠͓͚̥̣̟̲̟̼͓͇̜͎͉̳̫͇̹̘̹̟͓͕͚̱̲̩̹̙̫̺͓̩͙̫͖̬̻̗̺̺͖̣̫̣̹̞͙͍̙̮̙͉͍͉͎̰̳̘̗̩̣̺͔͇̹̗͙̰̺̲͔̩̗̳̤͍̟̖͓̰̲͍̼̩̫̙̟̥͎̭͔̤͙̯͈̳̬̤̺͉̜̬̪̜̥̹̘͍̳̻͖͚͇̹̙͎̘̫̼̗̖͖̙͕̟̮̭͓͉̣͇̰͎̰̪̘̮̤̯̟͎͔̭̫̺͖͓̞͒͊̉̔̃̀̿͂͗͌̏͆̀̈́̍̔̓͗̒̏̾̆̂̎̅̑͗̀̋̌̂̆̓̎̒̿̆͋̈̆̏̍̽̄̓̉͗̈́̅̎́͗̎̈́̋́̾̆͌̆̐̈́̎́̀̓̆̇̈̎̓́̌̆̂͆̔͑̈͒́̀̂͌͊̊̓͒̎̓̽̓̿͑̐͊̓̈̎̔̃͗͊͆͑̅͂̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̘͕̪̼͕̤̣̩̳͔̩̮̘͔̬̘̯̳̪͉̠̻̠̺̱͕̦̯̩͕̪̜̰̹̹̻̠͍̻͈̥̪̺̤͖͚̘͙̜̥͍͍̳͖̲̯̻͇͍̥̝̙̠͓̘̞͚̥̟͚̙̮̠̟̝̳̗̮͍̰̞̭̮̖̮̰̬̂͒̓͆̑̀́̀͌̀̎͋͂̅̂̄̿̂͋̈́̓̏̾̓̊͐͐̋̆͂̆̾́̍̏̓̌̀̉̒̽͋̋̎̿̂͐̃͐̋̀͒̾͑̔̅͌̾̈́̆̽̀̆́͋̐̆͒́̉̆̀̏̍̿̽̐͋͌̑̇̃̃̈́̊̇̓͒̈́̋͌́͒̂̔͂̍̉̏͊̒͗̀͊͆̌͑̋̑̀̃̓̒̌̊̐͒͂̇͐͑̅̊̎̔̿́͆̎̇̇̾̒̇̓̍̋̈́̌̍̎̒̎̈́̈́̆̊̀̎̓́̋̐̔̾̈̈́́͒̔̓̿́̽͆̿̑̄̄͐̆͐́͌̄̄͆̒̿͊̅̈́̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̨͕̘͓̻̺̜̱̳̝͓͚͔̥̰̫̬͖̥̦͔̮̯̟̗̗̪̣̺̞̰̻̜̟̥͓̘̞͔̤̬͕̜̲̞̗̘̪̥̞̻̜̱̱̫̖̠̜̫̯͈̺̞̞̪͉̖̙͔͕̩̤̫̲͖̺̻͖̞̫̹͉̘̞̮̼͈͔͙͔̠̤͇͔̖͓̩̫̪̪̟͖͈̺̟̜̱̘͚̺̞̲̺̰̜̤̦̹̩̯͍͕͔̫͚̼̲̭̣̗̗͕͕̙͖͇̞͙̰̭̰͖͔̼̤̥̯͓̩̬̻͉̙̰̙̱̜̟̞̙̞̣̗̹̜̬̠̒͒̏̃͆̋͑͑̀̒̈́͋̈́̄̃̆̾̓̌̔̎̾̿̋̀͐͐̈́̉̐͆͒̃͒̋̀̈́͗̋͆͆̈́̓͆͌͐̿̆̑̓̈̋̉̀̌̄̋̔̅͊̊̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͋͋̽̔͋̈́̋̑̈̽̄̃̽̂̌͆̽͆̎͛͌̓̂̑̒̎̒͂̿͆͒̈́́̿͌̄̔̓̍̍̾̐͂̊͌̌̊̈́͂͊̋̒̆͌̈́͛̏̽̈́̒̇͗͆̔͊̇̔̍̑͑̀̂̈́̃̀́̒̀̿̿̇̑̐͗́̎̓͗̉̾͆͛͑̈̽̿̀̈̄͌̒̎̽́͐͌̒̓͌̃͆̋̌͛̎̇̈̍̑̀̃̋͗́͒̅̆́̎̏̈̔͛̉̍̉̔̾̉͋̒̃͛͌̎̒̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝C̴̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̬̝͚̳̱̠̠͎̭̳̠̠͈̙̫͕̲̦̱͈̘̝̰͕̬̩͈͇̦͎̟̣͔͖̱̺̭͕̦͕͓͉͈̟̞͓̠͚̗̝̞̳̺̙̳̹̲̣͇͉͙̣̬̹͇̺͓̱̯̯̩̠̗̯̜̮̥̯̯̮̙̤͈̹͚͔͈͖͙̦̖͕̘̞̝̬̤̭̰̻̥̝̼͈̳̤̹̹̗͇̭͎͎̤̝̼̺̼̤̩͎͇̦͚̻̬̤̺̖̖̠̮̜̰̩̺̭͕̫̹̝̮͕͚͇̜̪͔̩̐͐̓̎̓́̋͋̀͒̑̒͊͒̈́́̓͋͛̍̀̃̈́̓̾͆̓̏͗̃͒̽͋͒̽̾̑̑̃̆̏̈́̔͗́̀̉̇̽̃̓̿́̒͋̔̋́̐̈́͋̌̌̃͐̏̅̽̃̃͊̾̆̂͊͗̏̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅư̶̡̛̛̛̺̬̤̪̹̣̗̥̆̓́̃̄̇̄̅́̔̓́̈̎̉͒̾̈́̏̐͌̎̌̈̈̆̊́́͋̄̓̀͌̋̔̌͒̌̎̓̒͆̌̆̈́̾͗̐͆͒̃͌̄̇̎̒̍̎̿̅̈́́̀̊̍̈̋̿̂̎̿̌̾̄̂̀̔͒͌̏́̊̈́̊̀̆̒̔̿̈́̒̑̄̂̎̆̋̂́͛̏͋̆̑̍̓̑̈́̑̈́̃̌͌̀̓̄̄̀̔̆͒́̍̈́̈̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠e̴̢̢̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̜̫̥̞̣̜̰̝͓̠͎̤̼̞̣͔̳̖̻̪͔̫͇̼̼̼͉̯̦̩̜̞̘͎̹̯̺̖͕̯̗̞͈͖̫̯̩͔̙̠̠̞̮̞̣̜̟̟̮̥͙͖̝̞̺͚̟͉̩̮̲̻͉̮͍̤͚͖͔̤̩͖͎͚̯̞͉͇͓̖̙̳͚̮̫̞͈͙̟̝̭̮̥̮̤̖̲̣̫̙͍̝̻̻̗͓͙̠̩͍̮̥̹̲̗̞͖̦͉̲̘̺̖̱̫̺͈̬̣̫͕̭͖̲͙͕̱̗̲̣̭͔̘̯̙̗̹̱̦̝̹̼̘̥̹̳͎̘̝̣̯͓͔̹̜̣̼͔̝͇̼̞̠͔̋̋͒͛̈́̏̌͛̐͗̒̇̈́̇͒̈̌͌̍̉̽̓̈́̍͋̅̅́́͋̒͊̈̍͐͌̍̃̋͛̀̎̉̏̂͒͋́̍̉̏͌͆̉̅̄͆͆̐̋̅́̃̍́̿̈́̌̅̿͑͂̊̽̾͐̄́̐̈̏̓͗̀̎̿̉͊̉͆̄̓̂͆͛̆͗̌̈́̀͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̛̲͙̖̦͙̟̩̳̖͈̦̪̣̟̠̹̜̬̲̖̤̯͖̯̹̞͙̼̤̬͍̫̺̟̘̻̹̞̳̳͔͍̪̦͔̻̬͍̼͙̥̪͍̙̮̞̮̟̩̦̼̤̠͙̙̻̹̜̙͍̣̳̩͍̱̦̳̦͈̯̫̘͙̥̝̰̫̼̙̞͈̳̹̜̥̞͙͈̺͈̻̣̙͕̳̲͇̪̝̻̹̝͔̟̦̲̏̈́̃̑̿́̌́͒͛̈́̔̅̆̉̊̂̈́̈̈́̇̆̂̅̀̍̓̀̃̑̌̉̿̒̽́̽͊͑͗͛̄́̒̔̇̀̋͑̿̒̿̍̽̏͆͂̇͌́́̌̈̒̍̾͆͐͋̋̀̀́̃̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅd̵̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̩̺͔̪̲͈̩̫̥̻̝͔̪̯͎͎̟̱̦̲̞̭͇̰͖̩͈̫̼̖̜̱̩̠̹̼̞̹̯͙͍̬̹̳͖̜̩͔͍̭̯̹̖̣̱͙̰͈̱͚͙͉̱̜͕̺̣͖̝͙͓̰̹̭̠̳̎̍̿͐͛͐̋͐̔́̐̔͒͋̈́̌̾̌̓̅͑̒̏̍̄̔̏̔̐̓̔̀̍̄͛̎̈́̓͑̿̎̅̀͂̾̀̿̽̑͋̅̊̌̋̍̍̀͒̑̓̔͂̇̆̈́͛̌̀͊̓̿̌͂̔̈́͋̈̍̀̃̈́͑͒̇̓͑̍͗̿̀͊̌̅̈́͗̅̿̌͂͒̀̾͒̉̄͐̃̆̌͗́͗̓́̇͊̄̒̇̇̑̇̄͊͒̑́̍̓̈́̐̓̉́̎̌̊̾̊̽͆̐́̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̷̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̛͔̳͕͖̟͕̗̝̲̹̰̲̝͚̣̱̬̺̦̮͚̲̹̺̟̠̠̬̦̠̦̜̦̤̱̰͙͈̖͇̠̭̭̰̟͖͈̼̖͍̠͈͇͍̘̜̩̱̱͍̩̘͈̘̯̤̤̯͕̘̰͍̮̺͈͔̲͓͎͕̙̫̣̪̝͍̘͔̮̞̬͖̝̱͖̙̻̩̞͇̰̗͔͍̝͖̫̦̖̝̠̪̥̬̪̘̗̳̥̦͓̞̭͇͓͔̹̜̭̈́͊̎̆̇̓̈́͋͂̏̿́͊̈̿̃́͗͊̄̓͑̀̈̋̿̄͌̌̅̍̐̏̂̈̆́̄̃̿̓͘͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅa̴̡̧̨̡̧̛̫̦̘̠͍̯̫̥̮̩̼͚̜̲͖̖̞̝̱̥̱͕͈̘̙̭̩͇͕̟͇̥̥̰̘͉͔̬̤͓̥͎̩̦̪̺̾̎̌͑̿͆̎͑̈́̋̈̓̿̌͒̀̌̆̆͊́̈́̎̂̄̈́͂̄̆̓̂́̾͑̾̐̂̾̉̀͂̈́͑̑̇̿͒̔͋̅̍̈́̈̌̈͑̋̌͑͛̐͊̀͂̏̓́͆͛́̀̓̋̒̈̈́͂̍͐̽̈̈̇͂̅̋̃̈́̾̿̂̒̽͊͑́̽̐̉̑͑͗̊̇̀̏͌̅͛͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝m̵̧̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̙͈̲̞̫͚͖̤̠̝͎̺̫͓̘̞͚̥͙͖̱̻͙̪͓̬̖̹̤̩̠͓̜͍̰̬̩͎̺̹̫̭̤̟̖̮̲̳̺̝̠͉͔͕̤̩̘̠̮̦͔̦̞̹͕̗͓̻̗͉͙̪͖͇͈͉̲̭͖̼̱̯̻̖̦̟̙̠̲̞̣̙̭̫̟͖̻͉̝̰̞̙̗̤̦̭̯̲̞͕̩̘͔̙͙̩̬̝͕̲̤͚̰̑̅̇́͛͒̉̑̂͌̒͌́̇̆͌͒͌͛̑͗͂̊͆̃̒̔̈̐̄́̀̐̽̇̆́̋͋̈̂̀̆̉͊̒̀̀̂̾̂̇̏͗̔̒̓̽̓̏̾̈̏̓̑̄̍̋̒͌̐̄̂̏̂̿͒̒̑̾̇͒̊̌͒̎̎͆́̈́͂̐̍̂͆͋̎̈́͋̐̓̋̀͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅa̷̢̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̢̨̧̢͖̲̜͈̗̥̼͙̞̫̫͖̟̜̱̭̱̳͓͔̙̩̞̦̙͙͕͖͖̼̳̬̣͓̗͕̹̲͍̟͍̜͕̰͉̪͖͎͚͎̩̱̠̞̹͍̼̠̫͖̺̘̗͕̫̫̜̜͓̙͙̩̤̹͚̰̲͕͔̠̝͚̞̬̪̙̲̰̹̝̲̹̼͓̟̦͉̭͍͉͖̮̟͆̏͊́̀̋̓̊͜t̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̒̔̐̅̋̌̐͋͂́͂̔̈́̃̊̋̓́̿̈́̈́̒͐̓͋̀̿͋͂̽̑́̑̈́̇̈́̍̒͗̑̎̃̂̊̈́̑͌͐́̽̑̓̉̅̈̇̒̄̾̓̉̇̈́̉̎̋̋͌̀͛͌̑̆̋̉̉̀̐͌͊̈́̀͊͐̈́̊̇̂̄̉̍̌̌͊̽̿͒͂͂̀̇̅̉͛̋͑̃̂̓̐́̈̀̋͋̂̏̅̓̍͐̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠i̸̛̛̛̛̛̭̥̼̣̞̥͔͔͋̌̾̒̐̈́͌̆̿́̀͆́͂̏́̍̓͒̾̋̏́̽̈͊͆͒͑̍͛͐̿̽͒̇͑͑̋̇̽̀͒̂͒̀͒͂͑̌́͑̃̌͒̃̈́̓͒̒͑͆̇̈́̋͌̀̋͐́̈͛̃̆̆̈́̈́̈́̈̈́̉̄͂͊̋̀͆̓̈́͊̂̌̒͒̈́̌͆͒̐̃̉͒̀̿̋̌̃̈́̈́̂̉̔̒̀̆͌̈̾́̆̏͌̋͋͒͌͊̿̍̿̍̐͂̾́̆̋͐̑͊͋̓̓̀̂̎́͐͐̐̆̓͛̓̈́̊͊̒̄̒͐̐͋̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ć̷̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̣̩̮͔͚̱̝͓̤͈͙͙̜̬͓̝̟͔̺̝͍̹̖̞͇͍̣͖̠͈̼͕͉̣̤̥̼̥̖͖͉̪͙̘̟̪͈̘͎̮̮̤̗̺̹̝̼͍͉̼͉̳̟̱͇̫͇̩͖̦̭̞͎͙̝̫̦̞̝̘̳͓̳͈͚͇̞͔͕͖͕̘͎̠͙̫̠̙̣̣̦͖̳̞̳̦̬̮̩͇̯̳̘̹̖̰͈̹̹̤͕̹͕̭̳̤͒̑̇̎͋͆̎̑̑̇̓̉̌̌̓̑͆̓̎́̽͆͛̓͗͐̎̇̈́͑͑̾̀̏̍͊̒͂̏̔̃̐̇̄͆̂̏̀́̅̈̊̒̎̌̂͑̍̆̎̋͌̋͋͑̅̈̈́̽̾͛̓̒͌̄͌̐̌̈́̐̏̑̓̅́̒͆͒͗̑̒̐͑͐̊̔̆̑́̔͊̀̾̽̉̉̋̽̎̊̌̔̇͋̎̈́̏̀́̌̋̊̅̈́̎̇́̎͌̈́̀̈́̒͛̽͑͒͆̈́̽͊̔̃̂́̎̆̅̓͋̎̐͒̀̏̆́͌̐̔̾̔̾̅̓̿̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̧͈̟̖̞̯̟͇̲̞̘̪͕̗̠͇̣̘͓̖͈̣̟̪͙̬̳͎͕̻̰̦̞͇̪̫͕̬̹͈̮͎̟͉̲̟̮̬̥̠̦͔͖̬̯̦͖̗͚͇̹̤̮͚̪̞̬̥̪̳̬̤͇̹̞͍̜̻̲͕͈̱̳̘̗̱͍̰͇̭͓̩̺͍͈̻̩̲̜̙̰̖͚̟̜̟̺̗̞͕̪̫̗͖̭̱̥̟̰͕̗̻̪̣̪̫͚̖̤̩̪̣̙̬͓̥͇̜͈̯͚̘̭̬̟̜̳̰̼͉̫̺̮̪̬̳̹̝̳͔̩͇͚͎͇͖̮͍̲̰̀̓̇̏̄̐̍̑͑̈̀́͂̽͌̋̍̓͗̍͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅm̷̡̢͙͎̰̝͉̣̜̝̯͕̦̫͔̯̥͙͕͔̬͕̤̟̱͓͎̘͈͕̹̼̘̬̾̇̍̽͒̿̈́̎̒͋̇̉̑̿͗̇̊̍̄͋́̚͘͝ͅu̷̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̘͉̦̖̖̪̤͚͈͓̜̗̱̮̹̜̩͖̗̜̖͔̩̻͇̙̬̦͎̖̬̙̣̮̹̤͖̞͈̜̤̪̼̣̭̰͕͓͚͔̳͇̦̳͇̤̗̙̪̭͇͇̮̗͖̲̠̱̼̦͍͇͚̣͇̱̭͔͙̹̘̦̻̘͇̞̬̯͈͉̭̰̙̖̥͙̙̺̲̻̖̘̫̞̪͓͓̗̤͔̤̯̰̻̬̥̻̪̳̥͓̞̦̳̩̱̗̥̹̲̯͙͍͕̥̪̰̬͕̺̯̙͇̲̙̟͓̗̠̱̗͖̙͉͎̒̆̊̅͋̈́͂̋̊̓̃̀̆͒͂̈́̓̏̉̈́̀͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̜̬̻̠͍̤̱͇̬͚̥̘̰͙̭̣̻͙̲͔̟͚͖͚͍͚̗͓͕̜͙͇̹̺̙͎̝͍͙̟̤̣̤̩̮̘̰̩͚͙͈̳̲̺̮͖͍̺̺͔͈̥̥̞̜͔̗̙̬̥͉̝̤͖̹̲̰̺͇̤̀̓͐͐̓̉͑́̃̀̈́̂̑̈́̈́̀̌͐͊̍́́̏̄̏͑̑̇̾̈́̉͋̎͌͆́̅̅́̏͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̨̨̛͎̻̜̖̺͓̟͚̰̝͎̖͚͇̻̜̱͓͖̫̥̳̗̲̺̬͕̟̠̼͍̲͈̣͖͕̰̬̯̹̰̞̤̥͓̯͈̜̫̼̹̘͙̮̮̗̬͎̝͇̼̜͎͉̘̭̠͚͙̞̟̹̳̬͓͉̗͙̙̯̲͖̩̦̼͙̺͖̱͚̩͕͈͇̪͖̖̬̳̜̳̟͍̫͖̭̪̫̥̰͙̟̬͇̫̩͚̠͙̺̠̙̫͔̳̬̤̼̦͇̥̪̯̜̫͓̥̰̙͙͎̠̰͚̗͈̺̰̺̣͎͕̥̳̙̜̭̜̺͓̘̞̦͈͓͎̗̽̓̄̋͗̈́̈́̈̉̄̈̇̄̍̿͗̍̾́̐̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅc̸̨̧̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̨̡̦͈̥͔̫͕͕̙̗̻̼͓̥̫̗͍͕͓̦͍͕̼̘̟̦̝̤̳̝͕͚͉̮͉͔͙̗̹̰͚̦͕͎̹̩͕̘̱̫̬͚̬͈͓͚̖͈̯͙̖̝̮̝̲͎͓̖̠̺̻̺̦̺̗̣͍̯̮͎̳̺̗̬͔̣̤̘͈̗̭̥̞͚͚͖̤͕͇̱͖̳͎̲͍̯͙̣̞̭̪͇̬̠̭̦͙̪̘̭͚͇̣̞͇̤̠̦̰̘̟͖̯̮͔̺̀̃̆̄̒̓͒͛͒͌̅̃͛́͐͊̈͐͋̽̆̂̈̍̐̐̀͐̄͗̈́̆̉̇́̇́̌͒̓̀̓̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅ.̴̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̭̙̫̬̻̱͇̟̥̗̫̜͕͎͙̳͍͇̤͚̫̪̯̻̺̼̜͔͚̲̪̪̥̟̣̳̳͎̼̭̹̻͍͎̩̥͕͓̦͎̬͍̪̺͓͕̤͔͍͈̫̦̼̖̼͎̥̳̙̠̥̩̲͓̥̙͎̙̫͎̞̝̲̥̯̼̠̫̱̦̠̝̣̩͉̩̟̪̤̠̜͚͔̱̞̜̤̝̞͔̳̲̼̲̞̳̺̞̖̙̝̗̲̦̜̘̠͍̯̭̜̰̤̥̩̻̟̖͉̞̭͓̲̳͔̿̿̈́̄̃͒̓͗̑̑̀͂̌̑́́̎̒̐̒̽̾̑́̃̀̐͌̓̓̆̌̾̈́̑̾̓̒̎͛̔̇̓̅̇̀͐͋̈́̉̍͊̿̏͒̔̄̊̆̑͛̑̽̔̃̈̋̎̏̀̿͐̇̈́̅̿͂̒͒́̏͆͋̉̊̄̓̉̀̒̈́́̾̀̑̐͛̔̔̂̌͛͋͋̆̇̀͗̈̂́̿͊̈́̂̔̉͛̃̍͛͆̓͗͑̊̆́̄͒̎͗̌͐͑͑̔̃̿̈́͊̃͆̃̏͂͑͒̏̎̏̓̔̈́̌̋̉̒̅͛̍̀̍͛̓̈́̓̎́͐̀͗̏̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̢̧͓̼͉̝̤͍̯̩͎̘̲̥͖̹̬͚̮̜͇̰̝̯̹̠̼̘̠͖̮̲̩̜̥̦̜̼͕̤̠͚͎͕̫̟̘̘̜̗̩͔͖͇̻͎͉̜̩̙̹̥̥̲̖͙̩͔̤̜̟͙͇͓̥̠͈̜̪̣̰͈̱͈̻͓̺̜̂̋͗͜͜͜ͅỜ̵̧̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̩̪̻̙̲̝̞͉͓̪̫̣̣̩̗̩̹̱̩̙̬͖͓̗̯̦̫͎͖̘̝̲̪̮͓̝͍̻̤̯̬̘̩̗̣͉̖̭̱͇̠͙͚͓̰̟̹̞͖̤̲̳̹̝͔̖̼̣̥͔̤̣̦̟̝͔͔͈͎̗̣̀͊̾̒̾̒͗̆͐̾̒̓̈́͐̎́̈́̏̑̀̌͗͋̆̐͊̃̐͛͊̋̽͌̓̉͆̐̿́̐̂͂͊̈̈̓̉̋̔͐̽̈́̍̾̒̊̓̐̈̅͘͘̕͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̵̡̢̡̧̢̨̧͚̺͎̦̩͚͇̩̬̙͇̲̣͚̺͍̙͇͉͇̭̞̱͙̥͕̘͇̪̯̠̜̼̭͙̟̞͎̞̝̫͔̼̼̹̹̪̝͎̯͔̬͈̥͓̳̹̓̏͐̾̅̀̾̐̿̿̒̾͌̎̔̒͂͐͑̾̽̑͆͂̓̈́͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̛͍̹̦͉̩̹̦͍͍̲̩̦̘͔̯̬͇̬̱̰͓̝̯̩̥͕̜͔̗͉̖̠̜͙͉̜̳̥̳̬͙̪̹̺̤̤̰͔̞̜̘̰̮̥̪̲͓͈͇̲͚̣̼̹̦͍͚̥̤̮̥͇̫̖͉̞̗̺͉͔̲͇̥̱̥̤̮̭͎̱̼͖̭͇̲͙͙̟̗͚̪̠͕̔̒̈́̃͑̅͗̈́̈͑̔̅̃̐́́͌͌̏̈́̾̄̈́́͆̅͂͋̎̆̍̇̓́̿͂͐͆͑͂̒́͒̀̆̆̾̋̽̈́̐̏̑̐̔̑͛̂͒͋̊̔͆́̽̅̄̌́͑̂͆͆̂̌̓͋̈̅̐͛̆̏͊̀̀͂̒͗͋́̈̈́̌̾̋̅̔̍͐̈́̓̒͌̔͋͆̄̓͑̈́͂̍͒͂͗͗͑̒͌͋͆̊͂͂͊͂́̈́͊̈́̑̅̃͛͗̃̄͒͊̎̿̔̊̈́͂̀̇͑͑̔͂̏́͊̉͑̈́̓̅̔͌͐̏̊̈́̌͋̍͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̶̛̺̙͔̗̤̳̦̱̖͓͓̤̬̘̼͔͕̪̗̭̺͉̦̼͕͚̦͇̹̫̣̉͂̂̂́͑͆̓̽̽̑͂́̄̂͊͌̈͆̏̏͒̋͛̏̈̐̐̇̉̾͛͑̔͗̔̄̀̾͑́̆̎̈̔̏̆̎̈̄́͒̊͐̐͊͒͐́̾͒̆͆̿̊̂̾́̑͒̏̈́͌̃͆͐̂̓̋̀̉̒͂̏̂̓́̐̋͒̍̽̈́̽͆̐͌̔̊͆̐̓̂̚͘̚̕̚̕͠͠͠͠͝ͅọ̵̧̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̧̨͓̗̘̣̼̜̼̲͓̟̤̲̳͍̠̬̼͇̙̠̤̱̜̣̫̭͚̻̼̘̦̘͓̼̩̜̞̤͍͕̰̝̙̭̗̪͓͕̝̭̜̫̹̮͈̞͇̟͍͚̠̗̦͙͕̭̗͖̜̖̤̲̗̬͈̜̟͙͔̖̹̝̬̝͈̣̫̜̺̫͈͓͓̳͕̲̦͙̗̝͈͉̼̗̝̝͙̱̖̥͍͔͚͓̞̱͈̳͙͉͎̤̟͖̞͓͚̺͇͍̲̠̰̠̗̘̘̫̜̮̤͎͕̟̹͕̥̱̙͔͕͔̻̘̝̦̣͔̙̩͍͖̪͈͕̼͈͔̤̲͓̝͇̜̆͑͆̂̋͗̄̓̀̅͑̉͑̀͒̉̽͂́̇̓͋́̔̌̄̍̃͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅm̸̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̺͚͖̭͉̤͈̝̙̭̖͙͕͉̮̞̘̖̟̤͇̠̯͔̟̺̜̼̺͉̠͓̪͈̰̯͙̘̦̙̣͎̺̮̮̘̯̣̮̙̰̗̭͇͔͚̞͚̭̠̞̪̣͔̱̹͈͍̖̞̮͙͖̤̩̼̣̖̪͙̙͚̜̤͎̞̙͓̖̫̬̯͎͓͉̙̭̩̪͚̥̠̩̙̯̘̖̂͐̏̓̐̐̉̾̈͐́͛̑̇̿̍̂̀̉̒͊͊̀̄͌͑͌̾̐̓̽͌̍̐͐͛̽̈̐̓̌͐͗̈́̌̔̑̇́̀̒̋̂̈́̽̃͌̈́̀̅͗̑͑̂̋̏̃̃̇͌́̈́̈́̾̀͆̂͒͛͊͐̄̎̑͌͛͒̏̇̄̎̊̇͆̀͊̂͊͑͋̑͊͂͒̈́͗̐͑̾̍̌̿̀͋͌̋̊̈́̽̑͛̀͆̓̋̔̉̒͑̇̄̽͑̍̎͂̽̇͒͆̋͗͋̽͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̶̡̛̖̮͈̼̪̦͎̼̰̮͔̥̲̣͎͚͇̠̮̟̣͙͙̥̟̱̦͈̩͙̙̞͎͇̣̫͑̌̉̄͒̈́͌̇̎̌̍̂̑̑̀͋́̒̀͆̕̕͜͜͠ͅṫ̵̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̪̭͙̟̼̥̼̬̖̻͓̠̱̱̠͙̝̱͚̝̰͍̜̪̦̬̤͙̻̩̜̫̻̪͚̼͓͕͎̣̟͍̱̠͔͖̼͓̩͍͇͇̪̮͍̠̠̖̺͕̻͖͔͙͎͚͎͇͕͕̱̭͖̠̯̖̣͕̮̞̮̟̖̹̖͕̪̮͔͍͈͎̝̱̺̦͎̲̘̮̝̀̏̾̾̾̔̆͌̇̎̄̎́̍͂̊̃̔͊̊̎̈́̀̎̄͊̔̈̐͊̀͋͒̔͆̐̈͒̍̃͗́̎̒̋̈́̑́͂͌̃͑̇̂̓́̋̈́̽̈́̈͋̏̑̒̇̉̓̊̍̀̀́̓̋̾͒́́̍͛̅̆̀̄̃̒̿̂̾̈́͊̋̈́̀̈́̉͊̎̀̓͗̉͆̅̆̈́̇̀̾̾̈́̔̓̐̂͑̈́̓̽̓̈́̉͒̀͋̍͛͂̀͗͛͌̐͊͆͛͂͆̅̉̈́̐͋̎̇̍͊̎͒̋̿̍͌̉͛̏̇̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝h̵̨̧̡̧̡̛̛͎̳͔͇̞͉̟̘̘̖͍̮̮̹̮̗̹̹͈̥̠͕̳͉̩̝̮͈͚̪̞̆̾̉̒́̂͊́̈́͛̔̋͋̔̈́̃̅̇͆̒͐͋̅͊̆̒̔̀͌̋̓̓̇̓̓̀̀͂̅̿̔̉̈́̀̈́̐͒̒̍̆̌̈́̽̾̒͋̓̒͂̋̾̋͗͑̑͆̌͒̈̊̈́̑̂̓̈́̌̔̎̔͛͗̉̈́̏̉̽̄̀͂̑̑̈́͌̏̈́̂̑̓̈́͊́̓̽̾̾͊̂͛͗͒́̈́͊̑͑̈̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅi̶̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̹͈͓͚͓̣̻̺̬̙̮̜̥͈̗̗̰̹̮̫̙̬̖̜̘̰̘͙͖̰͍̱̬͖̲̱̖̰̝̮͇̞̥͙͔̩̩̜͖̹̠̪͎͓͎̞̮͕̦̫̺̲̺̲̙͔̰͈͙̬͈̝̤̼̘̭͍̰̱͈̭̼͖̖͈͔̹̠̻̖͈͖̼̖̟̹̮̙̮̞̬̬̬̞͖͎̲̮̖͚̻̮̫̝̦̞̦̩͎̖̮̣͓̱͓͔͙̖̣̼̖̗̮̩̔͌̍̈̔̔̆̆̈̋̋̾͂̾͆͂̂̆͆̊̾̓̆̐͊̿̀̊͋̇̆͊̆̒̿̋̽̂̈́͐̾͐̓̉̅͗̈́͒̈́̑́̊̔̈́̍̂͛͒̓̌̃͐͒̈́̉̄̀̂̂̊̾̾̌̏̏̓̔̐́͒̎̈̈́͑̅̅̄̾̄̿̒͊̄̂̓͊̽̐͂̀̂͊̊̒͗̏̋̑͛̌̽̌͐̈͐͗̐̽̄̑̇͋̋̆̈́͋́̂̊̈́̽̍̓̽̆̀̄̍̄̓͂͑̈́̆̓̇̉͒͂̎̐̐̊̆̾̀͌̀̌̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̵̨̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̥̮͙͙̣̠͓̪̼͚͙̼̳̝̼͔͍̼̭̫͔̥̥̩̩͉͚̦͖͚̖̦͈̦̠̜͕̜͕͙͕̞̝̹͕̤͓̘͚̻̟͓̣̜̠͔̜̬̯̫̙͔̹̼̭̮͕͍͔͍̟̱̣̩͙̬̥̩̘̓̇́̎̒͊̓̈́̎̓̓̀̀̅͊̈́̉͒̓̄̑̅̂̈́͗̌̈̍̒͑͌̏̀͐̅̑̂̾̔̋͂̈́̊̓̈̿́̀̀̏͒̋͗̓͛̀̃́̌̍̂͌̿̐͋͗̐̔̆̉́́̆͋́̓̈̓͑̅̿̐̾̑̌̿̏̐̉͋̀̊̓͗̓͊̀̉̇̑́͛͂̈́͊̓́͑̿͊̿̈́̃͛̈́̓̉́̿̊̀̔̈̈̓̃͑́́̎́̊͊̑͑̒̿̌̽̀̋͑̇̅̿̅̿̉͊̒̈͊̃̂̓̆͆͗͐́̿͑̀̇̄̄̈́͗̈́͊̍̆͊͗̈́͊́̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅg̵̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̰̞̝͉̜͔͈̙̝̫̯̦̪̞͓͎͙͙̖͍̖̝̫͔͈̲̞̲̯̬̥͓͉̖̪̻̺̖̻̣͉͕̹̻̖͖̻̻̥̬̠̻̲͙̼͓̳͖̙̱̺̰͍̱̰͍͙̝̪̗̫̺̲̯̘̮̫̣̤͔̥̖͎̥̫͙̹̜̬͓̼̠̦͙̯̳̳̰͓̦̤̪͚̠͕͇̜͙̱̣̰̠͙͚͔̜͔̳̩̘̟̣̘̯̫̟͎͍͓̓͂͐͋͋̄̓͛̈́̐̔̔̋̊͐͋̀̀̄̍̀͂̌̓͋͊̋̉̓̈̌̆̈́͒̔̐͒̽͊̃̈̌̐̓́̏̉̌̾̃̄̐̽̂̈́̓͛̀̐̒̓͆̄̈́̐͋̃̀́̉̊̍̀̒̈́͗̓̓͒̿͊̉̌̊͗͊̿̃͗̐̏̋͑͂̿̽̍̔͒̒͒̿́̐͐̇̈̊̍̓̈́͛͗͛͌̉̓̑̔̑̈́̓̑̅̈́̎͑͛̈́̓̊͆͑̅̀̃̌̉͛̀̂͆̋̔̄̀̾̽̓͋̂̾͂̀̑͆̈́̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̷̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̺̯͇̫̜͉̰̲̞̙͖̬̤̭͈͇̘͎̞̭͇͓͖̦̰̲̼̻̪͔̰̪̗̣̳̯̳̬͈͕̤͎̯̜̰̪̳̞͔͈̹͇̯̟͔̪͉̼̲̳͓̰̪̮̤̝̖̼̲̝̱͎͎̠̦͕̻̰̘͚̺͎̙̭̥̫͇̥̱̲̖̙̺̮̠̬͈̱̟͓̰̮̲̪̫̲̙̰̲͔̠̠̝̣̯͈̞̤͔͇̘̺̪̯̙͖̙̣͇̗̣̲͔̜̭̼̬͖͚̦̟̪̤̤̪̜̞͎̼̱̜͕͔̣̫̤̙͐͌̋̐̀̑̂́͆͗̀̾̓͑̑̓̈́́̎̃̒͑͒̔̒͒́̀̀͌̇̈́̊́͂͆͆͗̒̍͆̃͗͆̆̀́͂̇̀͑̈̀̂̎̄̈́̿́̀͗͌̈̽̍͂̿̀́̉͑̾̓̓͛̓̈́̂͗͒́̋̐̈̄̅̏͒̈́̒̍̆̊̌̔̂̑́͛̇͑̃̀͊͑̊̀̾̏̿͗͛͑̅̾͋̋͊̐͋̀́͐̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̛̗̘̦̖͓̗͉͎͖̙̥̜͓̖̣̗̲̮͉̭͍̰̖̯̟͈̼̭̬͐͌̎̈́̎̄̉͗̔̃͑͆̃̿̌̎̋́̽̔͐̏͊̎̀̐̏͑̈̔͛̀̈́̐̀͂̒̒̽̐͌̂̀͂̀̿̄͒̐̒̂̆̎̂̃̄͌́̒̋͊̈́̓̅̈́͊̈́̍̀̈́̇́̂̉̾͗̅̈́̑̉͗͆̈́̓̅͋̀̈́́̊͆̾͊̅̑́̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͠Ḯ̸̛̮̯̝͈̭͖̦̼̟̩̖̮͍͙̇̅́̈́̂̉̒̿̂̿̏̈́̀́̽̂́̿̉̆͐̆̏͗̃͘͘͝ ̶̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̢̛̫̦͓̰̞̰̞̬͎̩̙̺̠̗͉͇͈̘͓̗͇͙̞̭̯̘̥̝͉̘̥͉̞̳̜̯͕̟̲̬͚̪̞͙̩̩̱̥̼͙̗̹͈͔̥̯̪͓̘̣̭̰͚̱͎̤͓̺̮̻̻̖͉̳̘̳̹̩̱̪̻̺͈̖͍̗̳͙̗̹̭̜͚͇̺̟̳̯͖̞̩͙̟̟̰̭̼̝͇̬̺̦̩̰̖͚̼͎͉̮̼̪̱͎̟̦͖̬̟̈́̽̏̈͆̓͑͑̈́͂̈́͌͛́̈̐̌̉̾̀̉̆͛͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅd̶̢̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̫̠̠͉͔̗͔̥̣̩͙̹͍̜̺̘̞̥͍̯̯̖͕͚͓̤̭̲͙̟̯̬̫̩̦̻̩̳̻̩̼̻̱͔̣̝̪͔͔̰͎̞̯̯͖̫̖̻̜̻̳̹͍̪̥̥͔̹̙͚͙̍̒̓̀̋̽̇̄̓̓̂̑̅̀̋͛͋͗̉̍̊̄́͛͌̔̔͑̔͂́̑́͆͊̒͂́̌͛̄̀̔͛͐̑̾́̇̿̅̽͂̾̾̈̂̎͂̍̉̋͂̈́̂̿̽̎̇͂͐͑̑͑̒͐̎̏̀͊̒̃̄̃͊̈̿̈́͛͊̌̉̇̄̆̆̀͒͊̉̾̾͆̈́̑͆̎́̔́͐̐̃̋̾̐̆̂̓̓̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̨̡̛̝̹͖̗̲̹͖̫̙̘̟̹̰̞͖͉̜̟̹͔̟͋̄̆͊̔̀̾̅͊̓͊̽̊͆̌̋͌̃́̾̇͊͑̅̉̑͛͐͛͋̍̈́͊̽͑̌̅́̏̏́̓̊̽͛̃͂̎̀̍̈́̂͌̈́͋͌̈́̓͂̈́̏̓̏̾̉̍̊̔͌͌͂́́̓̊̅̐̽̓̎̌̋̈̀̓̊̈͋͛̊͘͘͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅn̶̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̗͎͕̪̰͔͚̬̫̥͇̠̹̟͇̫̖̗̣͔̼̠̩͕͓͙̼̮͔̬̦̘̠͓͕͔̤͇̠̭̞̳̳͖̬͇͈̩̩͚̠̪͉̰̝̹̬̮̭̺̝̱͍̮̤̼͙̮̦͍͉͕̪̰͈͙̖͙̩̭͓͖͈̳̖͙͙͚̟͚̗̘̱͉͉̼͙͖͎̜̖͎̥͎̻̺̳̯͎̟͍̣̱̮̹̬͈̝̼͔̞͆͊̓́́̂̈́̈́̑̀̅͗̈͌̒̆̂̒̈́͐͋̈́͐̾̌́͆͒̓̐͛̍̔̊̏̅͂̇͐͋̽̒͆͆́̎̓́̓̃́̎́̽̉͊̿̉͑͋̂̌͋̐̌͐͌̉́̅̈́͋̎̈́̒̈́͑̐́͐̓̃̉̀̄͆̀̏̀́̄͐́̂͑̌̑̈͑̐̍̍̎͊̔̃́̓̐͊̇͌̈́͋̓͒̽͑͂͛͋͆̑̒̿͐̌̐̎̇̓͒̍͛́͗̓͋̑̓̿̑̋̓͐͊̐͑͒̔̈́͋̿͐̑͒̾͊̓̐̃̀̆͆́̅̔̓̉͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ'̶̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̺̫̣̼͕̳̭͕̲̹̮͍̹̭̯͍̻̭̣̭̣̮̹̝͓̲̲͕̭̬̲̬͔̖͓͉̳͔̤̪̫̞͖̲͓̖̭͍̘͇͖̺͉̪̗̲̼̼͍͉̤̬̥̬̻̰͍̘̞̲̠͓̹̰̖̫͎̲̬̲̼̩͚͓͚͍͇̖͕̦̮̱̗̼̭͎̺͕͕̗̫̮̹̙̞̠͖͖͍͖̲̙̖̘͚̩͈̱̩͚͉̻͈̲̹̹̥̝̝̠̮̠̺͉̮̜̺̼̦̭̗̻͈̥̺̞͍͇̥̙͖͖̰̻̜̱̮̞̹͍̯̳̓̽̈́̀͊́́̈́̑͊̓̓̋̔̊̄̇̋͌̎̒͆̔͛͒̈́̑̉̒̅̐̎̌̇̉͂̂͌̽̉̆̎̿͊̒̈͂̂̽͐̿̈́͊͌̈́̉͊̐̈́͌̋͑͌̒͒̆̂̌̽̓͗͂͗̽͊̈́̔͑͌̓̉̔͂̀̓̄͋͒́̆͐̿͂́̆͛͐̀̎͐̑̏̐̍̂̽̅̋́̋̒̓͂͊͒̀̂̅̉͛̓̒̎̂͆͋͋̑̈́̃̂̈́͛́̒̊̌̇̎̏͑͐͗͐̈́̀͂̂̈́̈̅̇͒̈́͐̓̌̓̈́̒̅̇͋̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅt̷̢̡̧̡̧̨̡̛͎̪̖͔̞̫̩̗̘͓̗̲̝̝͍̼̬̪͙̟̙̠̮̦̯̭̣̬̺̯͉̖͇̗̼̙̪̰̙̫̫̗̹͎̩̤̼̥̣̟̟̝̪̙̦͇̦̦̺̗̲̦̺̹͓̩̳̟̻̤̝̱̾̒͆͐͛̋̌̈̒̑̔͒̽̅̒̒̇͆͂͛̑̃̓̀́̍͌̋̆̿͐̿̐́̃̓̅͛͋̽́͆̓͋̿͊̓̈͌̇́͊͗̃̆̿̓̊̓̾̄̊́͂͌̉͆͛̂̋͗̍̂͂͋̊̆͂̍̋͌̅͌̃̈̇͆̌̀̿͗̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̛̝̗̪̺͔̭̞̖͎̰̭̬̣̠̟͈̙̠̖̱̺̭̖̬͖̱̰̗̜̼̻̦̱̞̫͕̠̟̘̥̩̱̱̯̻͙̟͍͓̯̘̖̣̱̣̣̗͎̥̩̯̫̞͙̘̭̯̭̝̲̪̞͙͉̤̠͈̝̯̮̹̼̤̭͇̦͎̜̩̩̟̭͎͉̗̺͔̼̱̫̮̝̙̪̖͔̬͓͕̰̪̞̮̙̹̟̤̮͎̦̬͍̯̭͔̖͚̥̥̳͍͎̲̫̖̖̺̦̓̃̓̓̈́͌̈̿̆͊̃̈́̃͐̃̍͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̶̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͕̪̱͖̺͕̦̦̫͔̻̜̤̻̼̦͖̜̫͕̺̣̹̠͔̬͈̗͔͈͍̗̝̙̙͇͇̣̦̪̲̼̳̞͓̩̬̠̟̤̩̘̠̭͕̥̼͎̝̩̠̙̪̺͈̰͈̝̞̫̬͉̟̬̱̯̱̞̯͈̜̰̗͈̞̰̻̫̥̜̦̮̭̲͉̪̭̺̖̝̜͖̱͉̮͇̪̞͑̐̽̾̿̿̑̌̈̈́̔͐̃̀̅̇̈̐̓̎̐̾͐͌̆͑́͋̀̏̈́̃͛̓͛̀͋̆̈̃̈́̿̾͋̿̈́̄͛̊̄̑͌̈́̐̉̅̈́̐͊̈̀́̓͌̇͑͒͊̐̿́͋͗̀̀̊̂̑̊͊̎́̅͆̂͛̂́̾͛͐̿̽̽̄̎̌͋͋͑͂́̈́̈́͐͂͐̂̈́̀́̎͛́́͌̂͆͒̒́̌̏̋̆̆̈́͗̄̉́̍̄̎́͐̉̑͊̆̎͑̓͐̒͗̉̄̏́͑̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̵̨̡̨̳̤͇͓̣̤̞͍̝̤̹͚͍͈͎̰̻̯͙̗̫͍͍͉̝̘͇̲̟͇̺͙̦̻̻̖̘͓̲̮͍̪̲̝̼͒͗͑̆̀̍̀̈́̂̀̈́̄̈́̇̏̏́̏͛̄͒̿̅͐̓͋̈́͐̿̇̌̎̚̚͜͠͠͝ͅơ̶̛̛̯̳̪̈́̀͑̇̄̇̄̏͂̂̀͒͒̾̾̂̈́̊̂̓͒́̈́̈̄͋̎͒̀͐́́̽̾̐̓͒̂͌̌̔͗̾̄̾̇͊́̿̈̿̿͆̄̂͒͊̅͗͐͆͂̂̈́̽̍͛̋͗̎͆͂̌͗̒͛͗̿́̓̂͋́̂̒͑͋̇̓̿̓̓̈͑̇̄͊̂̈́̏̋̄͛̀́̊̉̂̏̓̑́̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝w̴̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̪̞̦̤͙̖͕͍̝̩͖͙͕̗̟͉̻͍̠̲̳̬̱̣̻̮̫̬̦͔̣̟͔̠̠͈̱̫̘̣̰̫̼͇͉̯̟͖̼̭̦̤̼̗̤̬͕̞͙̳̹̘̣̗͚̻̲̭͍̬͈̫̲̺̳̤͇̗͉͍̣̗̜̙̹͓̰͚͕͈̦̜͓̞̼̟̥͉͚̞̥͗̽̈́̇͆̇͌̀̎̔̔̐̎͋͛̔̌̋͛̈́̋̆̃͌͒̌̄̌͋͋̊̈̍̓̀͑̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ;̴̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̛̪̞̹̝͇̬̞̣͙͕͔̞̻͓̜̘͔͖͍̼̳̮̭̰̻̗̜͚̞̦̩̹̻͍͖̩͍̲̣̭̭̻̮̫̟̗̯̙̜̙̞̺͙̭̬̤̣̠͎̤̮̺̥̺̱͈̝͎̩̭̭͓̮̰̺͈̰͈͉̪̱̘͔̲̫͙̥̲̠̘̤̤͔͍͈̤̲̪̯͇͇̩̺̮̭͕̩͕͕̖̦̣͚̯͍̤͋͊̂̀͒̊͛̒̇͐͑́̂́̉̑͂̀̒̿͐̉̇̀̒̌̄͑̂͌̒̽̓̊̈̏͑͗̓̑̐̊̓̊̈́̊͊̈́́̇̋̏̎͑̎̀̅̍̅̇̅͂̒̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̡̧̮̼͈̞̞̱̭̟̣̯̤̻̱͇̣̳͇̫͉̠̠̯̱̼̬͔͉̳̲̫̦̩̭̙͍̲̙͉͖̜̲͙̙͓͕̦̖̗̼̬̬͔̹͙̝͓̝̙̦̫͇̦͇̩̥̫̻͍͖̪̝̱̳̠̤̭̲̩͔̤͍̘̟͔͔̪̭̤͚͒̽͗̌̄͊͑̅͛͑̒̋͑̐̀̍̑̔̄̇̊̀̌͒̏͐̿͋̃́́̆̓̊͗̿̓͌͂̆̓͐̀̂͒̍̆͐́̔̉̉͌̈́̐̾̃̅̏̒͛̉̾̓͒̉̇͆̃̅̈́̈́͌͊͑͂̍́̇̄͊̊̉̈́̑̿̅̋̒̅͑̄̐̈̈́͊̾͒̓͊̃̉̏̈́͌̈́̀̈̑̀͂̔͋̾̇͛̔͐̾̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅỉ̷̡̛̛̛̱̤̟̝͙̙̀͐̅͊̉͆̀̏̈́̋̐̑̒͐̓̈́̃̾̀̓́͌̂̀͋͂́̆̊̓̊̅̄͗̉̂̈̀̌͑́̎̏̎̿͂̓̂̊̆̔̈́͒̎̂͆͗̌̈͒͆̈̇̾͂́̋̅̊͐̈̐̉̍̌͑͗̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͠͠͠ţ̵̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̙̯̯̬͙̘̮̬̲̟͇̯̹̜̰̱̻̲͇̠̣̠͙̞̞̻̜̪͉͉̻̭̥̙̦̼̠̦̼̹͍͕̹̳̥̣̳̭̦̤̣͉̖̦̖͍̺̻̖̞͇̹̤͉͍̲̥͚̘̖̱̞͉͕̜͈̘̦͕͚̟͇̳̥͍̣͎̥̩̦̯̺̙̘̱̞̗̱̠̜͚̯͖̭̣̼̳̖̮͇̘͙͚͙̹̫̥̥̦̻̳͇͈͈̤͎̲͙͔̟̰̱̺̊̐̈̀͌̍̈́͑̈́̆́̋͋́̓̿̀̌̌̾̄̉̓̍͗̓̈́̏̉̐͆̐̅͗́̈́͐̄͐͌͊̍̔͐̐́̉̂͂̽͒͌͌̽̇̈́̿̒̔͒͆̆́̀̐̒̃͌̎͌̓̌̐́͆͂̓̀̇̽͐̿̀͊͛͌͐͂̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̡̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̧̛̖̫̯̙̘͎͚͕̙̦͈̻̝̟͎̜̺̗̩͚̜̫̠͙̥̥̦͖̭̗̦̺͉̝̰̖̬̫̰̺̗͙̯͚̩̤̺̜̺̻̮̖͕͉̘͙̹̙̭̹̟̺̳̝̹͍̖͎͇̦͖͔͎̺̗̙͖͚͙͕͖̫̺͙̰̣̬̙̝̝̦͓͔̤̦̦͚̙̻̮̻̦̣͕̜̩̩̣̖͓͔̰̹̳͎̩̭͍͇̣̺̜̻̬̻̪͚͖̙̰̗̙̯̙̟̼͙͈̼͈͕͚̜̗̖̤̙̦̲̹̪̹̏͋̐̂́͋̇̉̔̍̈́̏̃̔̍̿̈́̿̓̅̀͋́́̄̈̓̀̌̈̆̈́͛̑͗͆̉̍͛͆͌͆̔̊͐́̂̑̈́̎̇͌͂̍̉̎̉̀̋́̑̅̈́̈̉̌̏̐͊́̈̊̅̒͛͗͑̓̆̓̑̈́̀̽̀͋̇̄́́̈́̏͑̒̈̀̒̓́̌͌̌̍̔̉̋̌̌̓̏̈̈́́̌͗̉͑̓̋́̈̀́̆̄̐͊̐͋͗͂̑̾̏̆͂͐͂͋̊̑͂̄͑́͆̂̒̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̶̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̢̨͚̫̪̘̪͎̙̫̩̦̦̩̲̜̳͈̪̝͍̩̼͕̝̬̠̳̗̩͉̹̯͚̬̗̭̫̼̠̻̯̙̤͖͓̦͍͎͚̬͚̯̥̪̺̟̯̮͎̝̮̣̫̱̹͕̬̣̹͎̬̻̥̑̇̎͑͑̅̆̿̃̈͂̍͗̀̅̌̈́̈́̏̓̔͆̄̏̈́̀͊̎̀̐̃͂̍̔͊͒͂̾̔͆͐̐͋̌͑̃̇̋́͑̉͊͒̀͗̒̊̀̈́̃̀͂̌̈́̂̾̄̋̊̓̉̿̄̀̈́̓̓̂͒̅̑̌̑̂̎̒̉͋̈́̉̍͂̆̆̌͐͋̂̐̿̑̉͐̿͋͊͌̇̈́̄͒̏͐̓̍͂́̊̈́̌̾̌͂̐̌͐̆̌̎̔͊́̋̓͌͛̆̔͌̀͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̛̫̖̮̣̖̳̹̘͔̺͍̮̣̰̮̳͉͈̰̣͚̻̝͙̖̣̥̬̪̬̠̩̳͓̯͕̬̣̱̥̝̰̝̘͈̞̮̬̟̫̰͕̫̳̟̼̺̘͈̩̝̤̯̝̖͈̼̙̠̲̪̻͚͎̱͕̞͉̪̯̪̞̮̼̮̮̭̲̼͕͍̱̰̱͉̹͇͙̀͒̔̂̓̆̌̀̍͂̾̀̿̒̓͊́̓͆͒̒̌̏̍̓͊͊̈́̌̀͛̅͒̀͐͗̉̈́́̈́̓̄͋͗͐̎̇̿͂̓͑̀̌̀̈́͊̅̑͋̍̅̀̏̍̅̃̒͆̏̓̀̍͐̄̑̆̈̒̈́̏̈́͋͐͐́̊̽͂̒́̃̔̿̋̔̓͒͑͌̎̆͌͗̀̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̵̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̺̖̳̰̺̞͎̹̯͍̯̞͈̳̼̳̮̙͔͙̳̦̘͇̭̪͔͚̗̬͖͔̥̹̰̥͖͚̮̜͚̬͈̱̞͈̜͖͍̲̦͕̠̩̹̰̯̘̝͉̪͓̭̯̟̤͚̪̝̘͉̠͙̖̞̩̹̣̦̘̩̞̗̩͕͔͉̘̞̱̙͓̱̼̠̜̲̗̝̲̮̗͉̮̟͙̭̺̯̜̰͒́̏̊́̀͌̎̃́̈́̍̇̄̏̄̎̉̿̀͌̅̈́̿̊̄̎̎́̂̀̉͛͌̈́̂̾̎͛̉̿̃̓͊̌̿̉̄̅̅̎̇͐̔͗̿̒͋́́̆̊̿̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̹̭̪̗̝͍͙͚͉̥̜̲̤͎̗̫̖͕̥͎̻̯͕͈̯̤͇̩̺̘̖̞̟̥̭̼͇̞̜͚͖̼̤͎̻̩̟̭̮̘̲̘͉̱̙̦̤̻͊̑͌̽͋̿̒̿͒͐͂̔̈́̒́͆͂͋͒̈́̇̔͗̌̀̅̈́̀̃̄̽̈́͒́̄̋̏͌̇̔̋́̔̈̑̊̈̆̈́̏̈́̄͊̊͒̈́̾̿̇̇͒̌̑̂̂̿̂̈́̓͌̓̿̈̄̓͑́́̊̉̍͐̓̃̅̋͋͂͑͌̉̇̊̃͗̐̓͌̈́̓̐̃͐͂͑̋̓̉̓̄͐́͆͂́̀̒͋̃̎̒̍́̂̈̇̔̔̏̔̈̈́͒́̒̏̏̊̉̉̌͐̅̽̀̌̈́̇̏͊̓͗̀͂̓̄̑͌̌́̊̇͐̽̈̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅh̶̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̛̛͚͖̖͍̟̜̬͙̲̳͓͙̮̭̙̟͕͚̦̝̹̘̯͈̫̭̤̺̗̮̲̦͍̞̬̼̻̫͇̪̖̫̭̪͈͖͎̬͉̞̤̘̝̳̻̖̬͎̻̖̰̥͔̫̝̹̠̮̟͚̝̖͈̹̩̞͔̱̦͇͇͓̫̞̻̰̥̠̘̳̱̫̠̭̮̬̯͕̦̣̣̘̖̞͖̝̪͔͓̟͙̬̥͕͕̼̲̘̯͇̺̮̹͖͌̒͊̉͊̃͛͌͗͆̔́̈́̀̆̂̂̈́̄̑̈̌̓͗̀̒̒́͂̽͛̀̓͛̎̿̐̊̈́̉̇̇͒͐͂̚͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅỏ̷̧̡̧̨̡̢̲̲̜̦̟̖͉̜̼̘̹͔͇̘̺̘͔͈̰̹̼̜͍͕͔̪̤̦͖͕̟̯̥̗̘̯̞͕͓̮͉̬̜̠̩̭̖̥̣̞͖̞̰͉̳͕̘̼̞͖̫̙̤͓̏̈̇͋̈͐́̽̄̐̇͐̀̈́̐̾̉͘͜͜ͅͅớ̴̧͉͇̣͉̼̠̹̖͎̰͇͈̀̉̈͒͋̄̀̐̐̈́̑̓̑̀̈́́̾͊̿͌͒͂̎̾̓̍̏̍̓̉̃̈͂͆̄͋͌̿̎̈͌̏͋̈́͒́́̽̆̓́̊̈́̐̈́̈́̈́̃͒̏͗̈́̀͑̽̂̎͐̿͆̉̽̀̌̆̈͑̑́̈̒̒͛͆̂̑̃̌̌̔̅̈́̔͑̀̂͑̓̂͒̇̈̊̌̐̇̐̋͂̀̈̄͌̽̃͋̀̐́̀̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ķ̸̛̛̛̛̺͖̩̤͚͈̱̤͉̪̼̱̗̯̦̫̟̦͓̖̻͕͈̈́̔̏͆̅̾̑̍̉͌͛̅̒̋̓̽̓̀̈́̒͊̍͊̉̇̅̽̑̐̓̔̉̓͌̓̎̇̄̓́̈͒̍̋̏̏̓̉̈̓̓͌̒͌̍̀͆̿̇̾͆͊̈̇͊̈́̒̈̐̇͛̈́̓͛̏͒͊̐́͌̆̈́̆̊̍͊́̏͋̇͛̋̀̓̇̑̿͒̔̔̈́͂̃͆͑̏̓͊̐̅̂͗̐͋̄̐̐̋̂͋̆͛͑́̓̔̈̎͌̈̀̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̡̨̢̧̫̻͍̠͓͎̥̘̰̣̱͍̣̬̥͇͖̲̬͙̣̫̫̩̱͉̣̬͖̗̹̦̤̯͍͓͚͎̩̩̤͍̝̞͎̩̜͇̥͉͈̘͔͉̟́̂̈́͊̂̉̎́̊̀̓͐̈̄̈́̂̈̊̏̓̌͊͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠f̶̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̺͖͓̺͍̺͔͚͈̭͍͖̲̻̪̜̰͈̹̻̗̫̻͍̱͕̪͎͇̯̰͉̟͈͔͉̣̩̮͍̟̺̬͇̳̦̱̬̠̘͚̀͒͗̾͑̐̊̓͗̾̍̓͆̐͌̀̈́͛̆͆̈́̆̓́̐͂̌͐͋̆̍̓̎̈́̎̅͂̾̈́̎̋̿͂̓̆̐̽́̔̀̔̎̎̐̃̓̿̎͊̎̓̈́̄͗͋̂͗͆̈́͌͑͂́́̄́̄̄̊̾͋̉̒̑̐̂̅͋̒̎̓͐̐̂͑̌̓̓̃̌̊̅̿̓̅́̓͂̏̑̔̎̐̐̈́̽͒͒̇́̄́̒̿̐̉͌̉̎͆̈́̓̏͋͒̍̔͗͋͂̈́̍̑͛̃̿͗̿̐̈́̈͛̆̓͋̏̋̒̆͊̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅơ̷̢̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̢̧̛͎̲̬̤̦̺̞̟̖̭͙̱̗͖̜͕̬̣͕̭̙̺̠̦̤͔͕͔̱͇̭̘̙̠̠̬̣̭̩̝̟͕̤̪̫̤͖̞̘̖̙̤̫̜̟̩̲̙̭̠̬̲͓̟̬̜͙͎̞̗͚͕̻̬̲̮̖̫̭̤̖̺̫̱͚͕̯̺͈̠͎̻̠̼̣̹̫̯̩̪̲͇̲̝͙̥͎͔̆̓̌́̊͗͛̑͒̆̄̀̋̎͐̓̊͒̐̋̋͛̇̈́̃̏͆͐̎͊̑̉̓̈́̃̊̾̊͋̑̈́̀͒̀̈́́̈͋̎͂̽̾͗̈́̃̿̑̓̈̑̀̔̈̏͐̀̅͒̋̅̅͑̾̈̒̓̔̌̀͆̿̾̉͌̆̈́͆̎͊͆̏͂̂̔͐͊̇͋̃͆̊̈́̀̉̑̐͛̑̀́̃̋́͋̓̎́̈̋̑̐̃̀̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅṛ̷̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̘̰͉͈͎͈̯̪̹̤̞̭̯͍̞̬̝̬̖̜̤̗̙̟̣̜̟̞̮̪̜͖͍̦͉͍̯̣̰̮̺̣͍͖̩̰̭̜̬͍͓̱̮̺̮͚͔̼̝̗̳͖͕̦͈̥̹͕͖͎̻̙͉̗̲̬͎̦̩̠͊̑̈́̍̉̽͋̓̇̈́̈̐͊̄͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̟̫͔̣̘̖̰̱̖̦͚̱̙̭̻̲̲̥̹͎͎̖̮̯̟͓͖̯̼̰̦̞̰͔͕̺͓͖͕̝̦̼̣̰͍͎̣̞̳̟͚̱͍̣͓͍̯̱͓̺͓̱̪̭̘͈͔̩̲̯̞̲̖̥̺͔̯̱͚̘̯͖͇͖̳̰̻̥̰͇̯̱̳̪̬̱̲̰̹̻̜̗̼͇͚͕̙͎̯̰̯̺̖̭̟͔͉͕̝͈̳̥̥̩̖͕̻̰̣͔̮̬̳͙͙͚͔̫̩̟̪̞̮̳̦̮̺̥̖̻̼̲͕͓̪̗͔͖͖̺̩͙͎͎̼̺̺̥̙̩̜͙͍̝͓̜̋̐̐̽̎̑͛̐́̀͒̓͌̍́͑̔͋̿̌̈͗́̅̑̈́̋̃̈́̋̊̓̉͛͊̈́̈́͂̎̃̒͂̌̍͂͛̍̓̍̃̓͊̄̀̂̓̒̓̈́̈́̂͑̄̇̾͛̔́̂̍̈́͐̇͋̓̾̄̎̊̂̈̔̿̇͛̆͒̆̉̈́̋̐͒͑͛̈́̔̾́͌̓͒̆͋̾̓͑̓̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̶̛̛̙̠̦̹͚̟̫̙̥̩̺̹̪͉̯͇͎̦͎̣̱͖̰̱̟̣̭̯̤̱͋̏̐̈́̓̽̓͊͌͑̿̏̄͂̐͋̈́̌̒͂̉̽̈͊̂̂̀̅̐̐̓̾͘̕͝͠͝͝ḥ̷̢̡̧̡̛̛̺͚̭̥͖̞̘̰̳͙̱̩̺̠̝͈͉̣̟̞̫̄̓͒̈͌͐͐̄͊̾͋̒̽͆͗͆͒̅̒̍͑̆͗̊̓̑̒̅̔́̒͐͋͊͌̍̋̇̊͐̔̃͗̎̄͐̑̽́͘̕͘̕̕̚͝͠͠͠͝ę̵̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̛̬̟͕̗̟̞̻̙̖̘̭̺͈̙̝̲̲̫̘͚̱̦̪̘̦̲̩̹̗͓̠̩̳̱̠̻͕̱̩̫͚͓̲̥͓̪̖̪̩̼͈͓̲̪͈̯͉̫̜̲͈͍̗̘͉̳͇͇̙̼̱̫̏̈́̇̍̒̂̇̑͑͆͆̈̊͐͒̀̏͒̀̀͂̆̉̉͒̄̀̓̔̇̏͗͒͛̀̑̈́̉̏͛̆͋̊̋͊̔̽̏̃́̎̈́̏͐̂̀̅̈̃̈́͂̂͋̿̐̑͐͛͌̒̋̅͆͗̄̆̽͐͆̈́͂͌̉̇̓͊͋́̃̍̍͗̆̉̓̏̍̄͑͐̾̀̃͑̈́̓͂͋͂̽̍͆͊̔̈́̀̓̈́̿́́͌͛͛͂͐͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̝̜̜̫̼͍̲̞̫̻͇͕̮̞͕̙̟̗͔̙̹͍̹̟̘̘̹̟̞̺̫̭̫̤̦̱̩̭͈̰̦͕̰͕̫̯̲͍͍͉̹͍̙̰̞̪̼̙̫̮̺͉͙̙̳̬̮͍̻̮̟͍͙̗̱͙̼͙̺̗̼͈̯̙͉̖̬̠̟̝͙͔͇̮̩͕͕͈͍̣̗̫̩̳̝̠̠̟͇̞̭̞̼̳̗̜̙̟̱̬͈̫͎̭̦̻̖̙̹͙͉̬̖̙̲̠̹͓̦͉̜͉̼̘̖̳̬̦̣̪̦̫̠͍̤̻̭̗̟͓͍̼̫̱͔̙̦̲͓̺̜͔̟͈̬̗̺̝̮̓̅̏̏̔̆̃̃̋̐̌͑̏̓̿̎̓͗́͒̎̈́̂̀̃̈̈̈́̈͆͑̆̎̓͛̎̋̂̇̏̅̊̐̎̀̏́̀̌̇͑͗́̌̓̃̈̿͊͑̋̽̉̒͂̐̏̽̎͛̓͒̿̋͊͆̇͋̍̈́̀͋͆̆̒̍̊̓͐͋̌̇͂̀̈́̈͗͊̈́̇͌̈́̎̔̌́̑́̄̿͛̀̋̆̃̐͗̃̊͐̊̾̎͒̄̈́̋͌̀̇̈́̈̓́̑̎͐̓̃̑̔̂̑̋̾̂͗̈͛̉͗̓͌̌̾̏̅̉͗͑̎̂̉̓̄̄̄̅͋͗̑̌͆̈́̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̜̥̮̜̪͖̤͔̞̱̝̲͉͚̣̦̘͇͚̱͚̙̙̪̬̳̯̮̖̻̺͓̜̟͉͖̮̳̹̺̼̦̳̥͙̳̰̮̘̻̥͍͖̝̣͎͙͍̗̬̟̹̣̠̦̱̝͔̣̲̗̗̫͇͚̹̘̗͉͉͇͉̝̳̪̘͙͔̪̜̯̩̞̗̭͖̣͔͎̙̖̼̖̼̜͙̭͕̩̪̣̘̠͍͉̹̞̺̼̙͎̘̲͓̥̹̘̫̲͙͓̯̻̣̱͚̠̹͇̳̣͕̪̩̲̲͚̙̼̣̭̻͕̫͕̙͚͕̳͍̜͓͈̰̣͔̖̺̭̞̣̗̰͕̪̬̜̐͒̉͑͋̈́̿̏͋̏̂̔̇̽͆͋͐̒̓̃̌͒̿̎̇̿̀̓͗̆̅̈́̑͒̈́͛̓̈́͐̅̆̋̔̒́̔̾͌̋̏͊̐̏̽̃̍̊̈́̈͑̏̃̓͑͛̏͆̓̓̓̓̂̀͒̉͐͛͌͋̍̀̋̎̇̈́̑̂̽̋͊͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅę̷̢̛̬̰̠̪̩̯̹̺̘͔̠͖̗̹͕̯͓͙͉̯͑̈͐̒̌̓͋̂̔̋́͆̌͗́͐͋͋̇͐͛̍̊̐͂͌̐͊̆͗̉̃̂̋̒̿̃̓̌͗̌̈́̚͘̚̕̕̚͠͝x̵̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̟͍͕̣̭̠̖͙̺̲͈̲͈͔̥̬͐̀̒͌̾̆̈̾͛̆͆̿͐̚͘͜͜͠͠ţ̵̢̡̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̺͓̺̜̟͍̖͖̘̯͍̳̤̼̙̰̗̣̝̼̖̘͎̪͓͙̙̯̮̣͔͓̺̺͍͈̹̩̪̰̟͇̤̝͈̻͇̭͇̣̤̭̜̦̪̺͇̹̟̰̥̥̪͙̻͓̝͔͈͈͔̹̫̣̞̲̟͎̮̱̟̟̰̩͕̹̤̬̱̝̯̞̪̹͚̰͈͈̝̪̰͈̪̝̫̭̞̥̫̳̣̣̥̼̦̘̟̣̭̳͍͍̹͖͚̘̪̤͉͖̥͕͉̻̜̱͖̟̤͙̫̰̝̦̱͉̣͎̩͙̥͇̻͚̺̳̲̮͙̫̬́̓̎̔̔̇̈́͐̈́͋̆̃͊͑́͐͒̏̉͊̂͛́̉͆̒̊͆̀̽͊̍́͋̂̃́̔̄̈̓͛̋̆͒̈́̂̆͌͗͌̓͛̃͊̈̐̇̉͆̐̾̒̋̅̎̌̇͑͒̇̓͊̈́̎̓̈͊͂̋̋̈́̾̒́̏́̊̓̈́̇̆̐̄͗̊́̉̃̔̀̿̋̀̉̒̔̿̋̎̀͗͊̔̆̽̅͆̽̓̽͌̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̟̖̯͈̲̥̱̪̞̻̰̘̭͇͎͇̯̫̮̺̗̦̙̯͔̼̖͕͉͎͔͕̜͓̤̙̙̗͇̞͈̺̬͚̻͉͙̰̠̻̱̠͔̳̙̤̣͍͖͓͎͇̗͎̳̳̬̯̠̱̳͍̱̤̼̟͖̭̣̻͕͈͍̗̠̬̠̭̺̼̜͍̘̬͕͚̪̓̔͊͒̇́̇̉̆̇̎̊̈̄̃͊̀͂̊̐̑̑͐̾̊͊̊̈́̂̓̑̓̏̏͐͂̌̈́̿̂̈́͗̂͌͗̓͂͂͊̎͒͌̋̓͛͛͆͌̅̒͋̓̈́̎̉̍̽̀͆̾̆͗͂̾̑̿̏̀̐͛̅̽̈́́̏́̋̾̐͗́͌̆̉̑̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅc̶̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̢̣͈͙̩̼̙̭̙̪̥̞͉̠͙͙̥̳̼͔̙̙̤̗̯̳̠̫͇̭͓̯̩̳̳̠̬̙̘̺̠̺̯͓̬͓̬͕͉̞̠̦͙̣̼͇͎̗̭̦͖̟̙̤͎̰̼̰̣͖͕͚̰̼͎̭̙̲̰͙̯͙̙̬̘͖̺̗̞̱̫̣̘̻͚̻̰͎͔̰͓̙̤̪̰̠̳̲̘͈̱͓͉͉̫͙̜̭̼̗̭̫̣̰͖͚̱͔̻̲̤̠͔̟̪̈́͑̽̾̃̊̆̍̀͛̎̔̂̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̪̜͚͉͉̭͓̖̠̖̭͖̲̙͙̼̘̟̰̳̝̼̞̤̣̲̮̖̘̳̠̫͚̪̰̞̩̰̼͍̪͉͚̞̜͙̜̖̣͍̮̬̼̦͎̳̬̭̯̟͔̗̣̘̲͔͉̫̫̩̮͓͔̲̼̫̥͚̬̣̱̰̻̙̝̫̠̝͓͉͉̣̳̦͉̭̲̟̫̖͈̲̤̙͚̝͇̱̞̹̥͎̬̰̙͉̪̲̱̟̻͚̭̠͙̳͍͚̱̜͍̎̃̆̈̌̓̈́̂͌̈́̂̎̒̐̐̄̈̓̒͗͒̑̈͒̇̓̌̑̈́̊̊̉͊̄̈͂̾̽̈́̊̀̔̊͌̔́̈́̇̈̈́̊̀̓̾̉̓̐͋̀̂͐̓̾̉̑͋́͑̀̄̿̐̿́̌̉̇̓̑̃̀̑͗͒̄̏̌̿̌̉̀̀̄͊̽̏̒͋͑͗̓̽̋͋̈́͋̏͆̄̃̓͋̊̆̾̾̏̒̆͂͛͒͑͌̿̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅą̵̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̱̬̖͇̳̗̰̻̣̗̞͕̭̬̮̗̳̘̪̼̳̤̤̙̯̫̹͙̯̮̖̖͇͚̤̲͓̝̪̲̾̉̄͐͌̑̅͌̅͛́͐̇̄̈́͑̎́̀́͆̊̀͗̈̈́̈̉͌̽̆͐̍̄̎͛̓́̀̔̏̾̌̏̉̀̀̐́͑̄̓̒͊͌̽̑̄̊͆̑̈̅̏̐̊̊̅̊̀͂͒͛̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠p̴̧̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̥̟̯̖͎͉̪̱̠̤̲͔̭̬̤͚̘̫̥͔̳̤̝͇̬̜̠̬͓̻̦͔̳̻̺̯̗̻̼̲̻̯̟̮͇̫̹̹͇̮̠̦̙͇̤̩̲̠͍̲͔̩̫̟̘̱̹̜̭̼̦̝̼̘͔͓̝͙͖̳̙̻͍̘̼͉͎͇̘͙̦̜̮͔̠̝̤̮͍͈̤̤͉̰̦̗̲̬̪͉̘͓̟͙̥͕̮̘̘͈̘̞̝̱͔͓̯̪̠̪̤̖̙̫͈̑̏̑̈̈͌̍̚̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̩̞̟͔͈̭͔͎͇̩̠͉̥̘͙͖̹̥̱̱͉̘̪̦̳̙̺̬̟̻̱̲͓̼̞̦͎̻̻͈͓͓̭̺̘̜͉͓̩̳͍̖͔̝̻̜̝̣̫̩̥͎̝̣͇̘͍̲̲͇̮̭͇̳̗͉͚̘̰̦̝̱͕̺̰̖̰̮̭͍̜̫̀̇̆̒͜͜ͅͅͅͅę̵̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̧̡̛͚̲͖̥͕̤̺̫̝̰̰͚͖̹͉̻̺͖̙̲̤̟̻̞͉̜͓̰̤͈̘̙̜̹̖̼͚͔̟̬̯͉͇̪̘̦̟͕͓͍̮̯̰͖̺̫̮̝̥͙͎̟̮̰̪̰͔̯͖̠̥̹̪̮̮̩̲̣̝͓̙̰̩̟͙̮͚͇̮̹͈̜͕̦͍̖̟͍̟͚͎̦̥͎̹͔̳͚͍̩̩̞̪̫̲͎̗̟͉͉̣̼̯̲̣̬̮̯̦̹͔̯͔̩̱̫̯͍͙̹̖̩̭̳͍̅̿͊̆̓͒͋͌͂͆̈́́̿͂́̽̇̇̀̆͑̉̿̓̽̂͐͒͐̀̔͊̽̈͋͑̔̒͑̊̊̎̈͛̊̈͗̇͋͛̔͑̉͊̆̈́̀͐͆͂͗͐͒́͂͋̄̓͐͋̊̄͑͌͌̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅr̷̢̡̢̢̡̙̬̘̭̹̩̹̲͈̬̳̺͉̟̗͓͙̥̗̭͉̦̫̪̺̳͚̹̺̞͉̝̱̞͔̩̦̗̻̯̣̪̮̪̣̥̮̣̙̤͉̥̤̗̖̝̳͔̣̘͇͖̳͙̝͙̥̳̙̜̺̞̣̤̹̯̬͔͙̟̮̩̗͈̫͉̹̜̬͓̔͐̐̒̽̾̾͛͒̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ.̸̧̡̨̛̛̤̬̩̘͉͉̜͖͖̺̥͍͓͎̤͇͙̩̫̩̙̣̲̥͎͔̯͍̦̠̯̞͙̠͚͖̣̬̰̪̜̥̘͒̿͊̍̌̉́̓͗͂̉̅̆̀̌̓̍̆̐̈́̈́̾̽͋̉̀̄̈́̄͂̾̃̓̈́͆̄̈́͒͌̔̏͑̇́̊̆͆͛̋͑̔̂̔̏͛͌̔͛̑͛͐͑͑̄̈́̈́̐̿͗͗̒̅̒̍͐̅̿̈͒̂̆̽̏͆̍̂̈́̅͑̏̀̔͒̒̀͛̾͐̑̃̋́̔͌͊̈́̈́̋͋̒̈̐̇͆̐͗̈̆̓̓̎̍͌̐̔́̈́̈͗̏͑̆́̽͆͌̒͋̉̓̈́͊͋̎͐͌̓́̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̛̺̰̳̮͓͔͚͈̣͈̬̗̥͖̤̤͚͖͉͎̮̗̫̫̜̲̳͔͕͓͓̠̬͈̜̠̲͎͇̮̞̱̼̼̩̩̬̞̣̞̤̬͍̙̩̭̹̗͍̯̦͉̤̟̖̣̜͙͔̦̤͎̖͕̳̹̮̗̺̣̖͉͖͍̩̘̥̳̩̪̙̹͎̤̻̟̱̼̗̙͔͔̪͎̠͍͚̲̥̩̪͎̹͕̙̟̮̮̜̘̟̯͉͓͓̠̗͚̖̳͍̤̤̦͈͈̫̣̩̳̤̗̦̘̦̼̦̺̤̬̰̘̹̭̩̆̋̇̿̔͋̐̓̽͗̒̅͆̈́̈́̊̈́͌̒͊̏̐̂̅̎͊́͋̏̊̏̑̃́͒̈́̍͐͐̍̃̇̀̏̀̈̉̈́̓̆̔̐̈́̍͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̛̛̟̜̤̘͙͖͔̬̰̼̩̞̲̹͙͉͎̼͕̪̟̬̭͎̖̝̦̦̻̘͈̥͇̖̦̬̙͈͕̟̪̦̙̰̩̺̜̖͙̳̭̼̩̰͉͕̖̪͙̗̜̝̝̗̟̫̹̭͚̣̟̝̤͇̥̜͓̟̤̳͎̮̫̟̳͖͍̤̠̺̟̯̪͔̗̘̩̬̱̣͇͙͚̪͇̝̱͐̄̿͐̈́̆͌̾̈̅̃̃͗͆̋̒͆͛̍̋̐̒̎͑̂͗͆̆̅̀͗̈́̓̑̽̆́̑̍̓͂̋͑̔͗̌̍̉͒͐̂̌̐̒̋͌̈́̈́̇̈́̔̈́̐̿̽͗̊̈́̉̇̍͌̀̈́͗̓͌́̇͌́̌͌̇̃̾͊̋̅̽͑͆̆̈̈̾͊̒̔͑̃̇̅̏̐͐̾͗̓͐̾͛͌͂͂͋̿̅̀̆͑̅̈́̉̊̏̾́̃̍̅̂͊̾̇̇̓̉̊̂͊̓̉̆̈́̉͊̆͌̆͋̿̒̀̎̇͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ  
̷̧̢̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͙̖̥̪̘̤̲̥͖̰͈͎̟̪̘̻̬̠̫͉͙̫̟͓͎̠͖̤̗̖̫̰͔͉̩̫̰̩̪̘̙͇̟̫͈͎̰̺̙̱̮̺̼͇͔͕͙͈̗̯̳͈̩̰͍̲͎̣͓͚̻̩͓̫̞̞̼̲̣̠̹̜͍̼̬̣̞̗̹͇̼̯̞̦̳͇̺̒̓̎̊̆͆͂̌̔̾̃͊̏̈́̎̅̓̆͛̿̆́͐̎́͊̊̑͗̇́̐͋͛͒̈́͂̊̑̎́͒̒̆̎͐̍̿̈́̅̊̒̈́̆̋͐̂̔́̓̾̃̏̎̎͂̈́́̒̂̀̔̓̈͆̉̀̋̾̌̒̍̄͋͛̉͋̒̈́̏̓̿̓͊̏̌̊͗̅͒̍̾̌̓̎́̑̒͒̇̇̋̐̿͋̍̇̒̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ  
̷̢̢̢̡̨̧̪̦͈̦̟̱͔̺̣̫̘̫̜̙̹̦̥̖͓͉̖͚̭͈̲̫̥̼̪̤̞̺̦̫̗̻̮̪͕̱̞̯͍̺̘͙̠̬̼̰͓̯̦͙̮̲̣̙͓̤̞̠̟̙̠͇͚̗̹͓̤̝̦̻̺̺̥͓͓͍̭͈͔̥̰̤̝̤̪͔̠̙͖̫͚̯̭̯̠̖͈͙̬̹͓̺͍̻̗͖̬̼̠̬̼͍̭̠̣̲̀͂̈́̊͐̀́̐̆̔̑̍̄́̏̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̷̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̛̹̤̙̻̞͚̪͖̠̮̩̤̳̼͉̰͓̟̥̫̠̦̻̱͍̦̝̙͈̘̣͎̻͚̜͖͉̱̥͈̦̘̲̣̖̝̭͓̰̥̦̠̠̮͍̭̣͚͕̫̩̻̹̰̲̖͔̭̪̼̺͈̖̖̲̹̱͙̣̤̘̱͍͎̠̱̦͙͔̱̤̭͔̰̦̮̥̮͉̩͚̰̜̤͎͚̦̰̮̘̠̟̞̯̰͉̣͈̦͔̹̖̱͎̙̲̦͖̺̈̑̐̆̈́̽̍͛͒̆͊̀͛́͆͋̓͊͌̓̅̂̓̽̂̊̆̀́̓̈́̏͆̍̌̅͆̈́̍̓́͐́̌͊͑̔́̐̽̓̿̈̔͛̏̈̋̓̉͋͆̒͊̾̿͐̏̈́͊̑́̏̃̈́̐̒͛́̑̎̋̃͆̍͗͐̓̾̐́̉̃͂̽͋͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ  
̷̡̛̛̹̫̜̼̫͕̪̣̙̱̣̺̟͚̞̮͕̐̋̿̃̓́̅̎̈́̿̂̇̀̇̃͌͐̓̓͗̄̓́͛̅͛̑̒̆̓̏̄̑͗̅͋̔͌̎̉̋̈̅̿̀͒̒̆̎́͊̆̃̃̐͊͗͐̄̾̄̍̋͒̃͋̅̂͌͐̋̐̀̓̈́͋͋̎̔́͑͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͠͠͠͠͝


	3. 3

"̷̢̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̦̱̮͎͉̺̙̝̭͉̲̪̺̜͍͕̰͕̪̹͍̳̲̜̜̘͉͖͍͎͉͓̭̮̟̰̺̼̜͉̬̗͇̩̩̹͈̼̥͍̻͚̬͇̣͙̠̹̮͍̥͇͖͉̪͖͓̠̥̜͍̻̯͉͙͚͇̫͈͎̗̭̻̱̻̩̬̗̭͓̹̖͍͕̣̻̳̠̼̼̠̭̞̪͍̬̼̱͚͚͖͇̭͚̳̗̿̌͐̔̔͆͆͗͆̃͛͑̈́̂͋̈́̐̀̐͋̈͒̾́͂̊́̓͋̀̎͋̇̈̏̒̓̇̒̍̽͂͌̾̅͐̈́̓́̃̇̓̓̅̾͋̌̍̀̉̆̋̽̊̓̅́̾͒̒̅́̑̒̆̀̅͗̈́͆͑͋̾̉̈́̄̂̓̈̅̄̌͌̈́̒̐͊̔̇́͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̹͂͆̈́̅͗͛̈́͑͛͗͐̄͌̿̾́͊̈̈́̀͂̌̾̃̅͐̚̚͘͝͝ṟ̷̢̛̛̛̹̖̭̜̫̱͙̹͖̪̣͌̆̃̀̋̈́͂͋̑̈̾͐̆̈̾́͒́͗̏̃̀̔͐̆͑̄̄̃̿́͌̏̾̀̋̇̅͂̐̾̑̋̎͒̓͌̏̈́̑̒̓́̃̿̋̌̎͂̑̿̈́͊̐͛̋͐́̃̅̿̉͗͗̅͌͊̒̓̑̋̄̌̓̎̋͌͒͒́͐̃͌̇̐̀̾̐͌̐̀̈́̓̍̈́̋̃̅̎̒͒̒͒́̈́̀͐́͗͑͒͛͛͛͊̀̾̈́̎̒̈́̾͗̃̋̏̏̏̃̎̉͂̔͑͂͂͛̿̐̒͗͂̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̼͍̘̱̱̭̣̲̞̳̺̲̪͖͇̲̜̮̤̹̫̜̦͈̪̦̹͎͍̦͇̂̐͗͐͗̏̉̏̿̂͗͐͛͆͊̾͛̏̾́̃́̋̾̾̈͆̉̿̑̆̓͌͒̀̊̈́͋͌̾̈̀͗͋̓̀̏̉́̇͌́̽̀̆̀̔̈́̀̑̓̊̄̽̃͛̉̈̈̋̾̐́̈͑̂͂͊͆̀̐̑̅͊̽̈̈̅͗̂̉̏̌͆̆̇̾̌̔͂̅͆̾̍͋̑̉́̋̄̈̅̑̌̽̾͗͊͋̔̃̈̅̌̊̅̓͗͊́̓̈́̋̍̉͗̌̂̇̈́̄̈́͐̉̋́͆̎̉͆͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͔̻̫͉̱̭̙͔̩̞̫̤̯̥̱͚͇̲̼͖͙̦̮̻͎͚̰̭̪͉̪̬͕͖̹͖̩̟̳̣͖̻̻̟̳̙̯̻̝͔̱̘̙̮̹̯̜͖̞̩̦̺̻̫̣̬͍̙̤͓̖̼͚̗̺͓͈͕̫͇̣̹̯͖̪̤͍͉̰̝͕̳͈̺͕͕͚͎̺̞̝͙̟̬͖̪̠̣̮͍̭̝͚͚̘̲͚̦̗̗̱̟̦̝̜̯̻̳̲̪̙͙̣͎͙̪̯̺̺̦̫͍̩̰̜̥̺͕̟͓̦͉̦̘̪̺̥̝͖͔̯̪̤̱͈͈̣̗͈͒͑͛̌͒̅̇̓̈́̀̓̃̆͂̐̊́͐͋̔̿̓͑̇̾͐̎̃͗̋͋́̽̆͗̑̄̅̽̑̅̏̂̌̃͌̓̑̽̉͗̒͒̂̿́͒̅̃̈́̒̏̐̄̇͑̈́̿̔̍́̏͑̊̆͋̿̒̈͛̌̅̽̔̀̔̋͋̀͒͗́̉̌͊̎͛̃̋̓͗͊͛̍̈́͛̓̀̀̑͒̄͐̏́̃̉̔̌́̈̓̇̈́̍̂̍̋̋̍̾͂̒̏̌͗̾͋̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅý̶̨̢̨̨̡̢̛̟̖̗̺͍̻̖̰̯̹̝̰̥̲̬̬̭̳̞͈͉͓̱̣̹̤͍̙̹̮̙̝̯̺͇̹̩̼̳̤͖̝͍̻͓̱͓͕̫͈͎̖̰̳̜̪̞͓̰̣̘̼̱͖͕̯͇̪̖̥͖̲̦͐͛̽̾̎̋͐̅̓̂͑̌̊̈́̈́̋͑̈́̓̍͆͌͊̾͂͆̓͐̂̆̀̈́̊͑̃̂̍͐̈́̒͑̇͑̿̅̈́̈́̽̍͆̋̍͊̈́͊͒̈̒̐̿̏̀̿͂̽͋̇͂͌͗͌̋̐̇̏̋̃͆̃̃̃̽̅͆̍̈́́̓̓̾̀͆́̎͊̒̍̊̒́̈̆͋̅̈́͗̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̸̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̛͚̝̰̝̖̳͎̤̫̠̩̙̣̮̤͉͓̩͔͓͚̯̰̩͔̳̝͓̜̗͔͙͉͙̘̟̠̘̪͍̩̻̩̗̗͔͔͖̜̹̭̥̹͇̝̭̮͍͈̫̞̣͉̲̩̻̞͙̰̝͇̞̖̝̫̣̻̰͚̙̮̦͚̠̘̲̩̭̩̲͈̜͍̳̤̟̦̫̮̱̭̹̝͎̦̞̭͚̜̠̮̰̝̜͖͔̹̙͔̙͎͚̘̼͚̞̰͕͚̳̠̝̠̝̪̟̭̪̝̹̬̳̙̤̪̩̗̜̠̭̟͇̪͓̮͍̠̪̤̮͇̊̆̔̑͆̍͌͂̾͊͛͒͗͂́͛̇͛̃́͛̃͐̍̍̈́̾̽̉́̏͗͌͂̿́̔̓̋͌̂̆́̇͒̾̔̉̋̈́̏̃̅̄̄͐̊͗̒͂̀̓̍̒̍̒̒̊̽̿̀̆̂̈́̍̂̑̓̑͆̈́̂̌͊͌́͊͆̽́͛̊̈́͌̀̐̿̿͛̔̇͐͂͊͂́̌̔̇̇̐͂̈̿̀̉̎́̔͊̎̋̈́͗̈͌̂͆̓̈́̎͐̄̌͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅư̴̡̛̤̹̹̜̲̜͔͇̣͍̖̦̊͛̊̇͋̒̍̉̑̽͋̈́͗͆̈́̋́̈́̄̏͒͒͑͌̈́̔́͌̓̋͌̉́̓̿́̍̍̅̊̑͐̀̿͂̋̈́̍̿̈̅̃̇͆̾͒̔̈́̌̍͛́̊́́͑̀̾̓̈́̅͛́̓̒̏͋̃̒̒͒̂̀̊̕̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̴̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̛̠̬̣̗̗͓̖̝̙̟̘̝̩̗̹̰̫̫̣̥̼͕͕͔͇̪̱̣̟͓̞̜͕̲͖̫̘̳͎̘̙͉̪̜̻̗̺̣͈̬͙̜̭̟̦̖̱̼͚̙̥͖̞̠͚͇̩̭͓̤̯͙͈̖̘̻̪̼͔̯̭̮̲͉͕̯͔̪͔̻͚̮̝̳̩̯͔̱̤͓̬͍͙̪̳͖̰̠̦͔̱̯̙͕̲̻͉̼̪̣̩̺͈̼̤̰͍̪̻̲̤̖̰͇͙̳̦͔̦͉̮͕̝̥̝̖̐̈́͌̔͋̋̋̔́̒̈́͐̏̽̉̾̈̉̊̂̌̋́̑͒̋̈͆̈͋̌̔͆̐̏̇͐̒̎̏̌̐͆̒̍̀̽̂͒͋͊̅́̿̈́̋̓͗͛̾̐̐̎̈́̀͗͛͋̈́͒̎͒̈́́̈̅̉̋̑͂͛͌̑̐̈́̾̌̈́̋̍̌̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̢͔̟̘̪̭͈̳̻̮͖̹̟͕͕͙̪͚͍̩͙̟̮̬̞͔͙̺̠̤͈̿̒̑̓̊̉̄͋͊̋̏̉̿̌̍͆̕̕ͅͅę̸̧̧̧̨̡̭͍̮̤͙͇̬̰̱̦̞̻̖͇̲̪̬͎͔̩̜̖͚̻̠̮̖̤͉͍̭͈̫̞̯̮̤͔̮͖̺͙̮̲͇͔͇̩̼̖͇̘͕̤̩͈̭̖̹̂̐̒̿̊͌̃͒͛̍͑̾͑̓̓͊̉̄̈́̂̒̍̎̑̈͛͛̋̀̍̂̆͆͛̓̈̀͑̒̀̑͆̈́̀̌͗̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅx̴̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛͇͕͉̦̝̝̝̥͚̭͇̟̪̼̳͚̱͖̱̼͉̤̳͕͕͚̬͎͓͈̠̩͚̠̼̥̹͚̯̗̜̲̗̪͉̥̹̫͎̤̠͇̣̜͓̭̼̭̰̞͇͓͚̠̳͍͖̼̰̯̱̰̤͎͚̮̣̲̗͎̰̱̼̞̹̠̞͚̩̦̬̼͈̤͈͈͚̫̜̻͖͎̖̳̫͙̣̱̣̼̙̩͈̳̺̰̪̬͇͎̯̭̙̰̩̰̯̪̼͎͚̖͈̤̰͉͍͔̳̜̪̝̣̖̮̺̬̤̱͓͙̯̲̟̮̞͇̑̀͋̃̓̃͑͛̒̾̀͊̅̍̔͛͒́̿̓̄̈́̔̓͐̄̈̾̌̊̓̈́̀͒̓̓̾̽̏͛́̏̀́̏̌̽̍́̔́͒͌͂́͌͊̈́͗̋̎͛͐̽̂̎̀̈́̈̐͛͊̊̔̓̓̓̃́̾̀̏̈̌́̈́̋̀͐̈́̒̓͑̎̃͒͂̿͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅư̴̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̖̮̣̺̘̪͈̯̻̙̲̲̦͍̟̫͍̪͉͙̰͈̫̝͇̪̣̜̫͕͖͔̫̜̳͈̻̤͉̬̤͎̜͇̮͓̠͚̮̠̫͕͉̟̙̮̟̯̟̼̞͈͇̖̘̹̭͙̣͚̲̖̖̥̩̙̫̳̻͚͎̫͍̯̟͈̼͉̟͈̙̼̻͙̠͕̣̲̺̭̯̯̞̭͕̝̜̠̖͚̪̯̹̪̮͕̘̙̤̳̮̦̟̜̠̮̻̘̪̯̠̘͙̰͓̤͋́̅́͒̏̽̑̈́̔̾̎́̆̆͌̋̇̌́͋̓̄̍̓̈́̋̏͋͋̒̈͋́͛̀̓̑͂̊̆̀͗́͒̊͛͂́̽̄̎̅́̓̈́̈̎͊͛̾͆͊͑̃̀̀̑̉̈́̽͛̆̈́͗̐̑͒̇͊̈́̄̑͌̎͋̍̈́̓̈̇͂͛̊̾̉̃͆̒̎͛͌̋͊̽́̎̈́̆̔̓̏͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̸̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̛̼͓͈̦̟̝̭̖͍̳̠͇̜̫͚̮̭̦̦̰̯̹̣͉̠̩̦͖̲̮̱̞͉̖͔̥̜̳̖͎̰͖͎̺̪̖̹̤͎̤͕͓͙̩̦̟̖͔͔̯̘̯͎͎͚̳̟̖͉̰̜̝̩̤̹̺͚̹̼̝̥̐̊̑̎̀̌̌̉̀͑͗̋̎̇̈̈́̿͆͛̈́͒͂̃̑̈́̈́͌̿̉̒̔̔̄̐̏̇̎̏̾̍͒̇͑̓̃̍̈́̄̏̋͗̊͋͐͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅl̸̢̧̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̼̱̩͕͎̝̺͍͍̤̘̲̳̣͉͚̺̲̗͉̻͖̮̭͇̖̜̣̙̤͈̟̫͓̭͈̠̬̖̯̹͚̮͍̞̮̝̳̟̲͓̝̣̯̰̭̯̱̫͔̞͓̥̱̬̱̞̘͔̲̭͉͕̥̤̤̲̘̦̥͍̯̼̖̰̻̮̤̻͍̯̜̬̤̞͍͇̱͎̗̟̭͖̺̩̟̰̥͙̪͓͇͉͈̬̻̭͚̱͇͎̺͚̩̠͚̹̺̒́̈́̋̽̃́́́́̅̐̇̿̄͒͋̽̔̈́̊̑͊̽̅̾́̔̏͆̆͒̉͗̂̄̓͛̐͆̃͋̈̀̾̈́̃̇̒́̅̆̑͐̒̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ?̴̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̞̭̜̯͎̗͓̮͎͍̤͓̹͚͙̝̯͔̣̟̯̼͍̭͇̯͉̖̞̲̩̖̳̝̗̱̤̲͇̪͍̫͓͉̺̣͙̰͖͙͉̥̭̘̝͙̲̭̺͙͓̱̞̝͈͕̥̗̯̞̪͈̮̠̬͕̻͍̻̲̜̺̗̭̱͓͚̙̣̹̞͙̘̗̱̼͍͕͎͇͙̳̪̗͕͚͇̞̦̼̳̣͚̣͕̭͈̘͇̻̪͙͈̯͉̪͇̱̤͎̖͓̰̥͉̳̘̻̮̥̦̠̱͎̬͈͔̱̼̗͎͍͓͖͍͖͓͔̻̜̺̖͚̻͓̬̱̟̏͒̾̉̓̽̇͊̋͗̂̐̂̇͛̈́̎͒̈́̒̄̔̉͛͌́̏̏̈́̇́̓̓́́͌̍͗̂̔̃̊̀̔̄͆̆̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ"̷̨̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̠͓̺̻̤̹̖̪̱̫̲̣̲̯̪̲͍̭̦̗͕̟͔̝̬̝͔̟̦̥͍̖̞̞̲̮̰͕̙̮̫͉̪͔̗͖͕̺͚̻̩̤͔̥͔̤̯̥̯͓̪͎͎͓̟̥͕̬͍͇̜̣̘͕̺̖͈̱͚̯̗̪̬͇̲̲̼͔͉̰̥̈͗̾̓͌̉͛̽̑̄̀͒̇̊̉̐̈́̀̓̎̉̉̂͌͌͋̈́̇̇̈́̃̌͂̍̑͊̈́̏̌̑̿̃̒͌̊̒̑͋͌́̈́͂͗̀̑̇̑̎͊͋̆̀̂̾̀̀̂̋͑̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̛͖̮̦̖͚̖̤͙̪͖̠͕͎̤͚̪̖͕̥̱͔̦̳̳̼̥̯̭̦͖̖̲̗̳͍̯̦̖̠͎͚̹̱̗̙̼̮̳̮̩̟͉̰̝̠̩͚̥̟̺͉͑͑̅̂̇̈́͐̍̆̽̈͑͋͋̐̇̋̀̄̌̋̓̑̈́̋͐̊̈́̈̽͐͋̋͒̐̈́̈́̓͛̀̂̃̂̃̿́̈́̽̓͛̄̽͌̃͛͆̌̉͊̃͛̋͊͑͋̾̒́͂̃͆͐̌̋̈́͗͆͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝Į̷̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͚͇̱̰̻̲͓̜̘̘̻̞̲͉̖͎̣̯͎͎͈̝̭͖͈̯͓̗̹̳̞͍͙̥̝̟̻͇̭̞̥͇͎̱̯͇̼̯̫̯̻͓̖̬͈͉̦̦̮͇͉̞̺̬̰̤͚̺̰̭̯̼̮̙̝̝̫̘̜̘͎̝͎̹̩̖̝̥̭̙̺̣͍̪͔̼̙̖̬̮̘̥̥̝̤͍̙̗̗̱͖̙̗̭̲̖̮̯͚͙͕̦̉̓̋́̎̓̑͋͛̒̿̓̔̆̌̄̓̄̒̇̒́̓͛̐̅̓̇̇̐̄͒̉̎̋̀́͑̽̍̽̽͋͆̋̉̈́̋̈̾͋͊͑̓̓̈́͂̋͑̐̂͛̀̆͆͛͐͊̀̃̑̀̀̔̓͑͑̉́̿́̐̐̑̃͌̋̿͂̇͂̾̐̈́̾̔̋̈̓̓͗̔̈̎̓̊͌̿́́̔͂̇͆̀̀̽̾̈́̓͑̒͗͑̅̐̄̒̌̏̎͌̅̇̈́̈́̈́̅̾́̍̓̒͛̉̅͊̈́̉͌́̒́͆͌͌͗́̈́̉̆͗́̎̓́͌͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̧͖͚̝̩̻͉̭̭̖̥͓̭̼͓̠̼̲̘̥͓̱͐́̉̔͗̒͆̓̎̇̾̏̈́͑̊̾͆̂̍̃̔͗̍̏́́̐̓̏̿́̀͋̇͆̀̎͐̀́̀̑̾́͒̑͊̐͆͋͒͊̈́̐̽̅͑͛͊̀̀̔͋͌̂̋̐̋̉̓̑̽̅̒̈́̈́̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ą̷̡̧̢̡̧̨̢͙͖̜̘̪̯̯̫̯̦͈̥̺̭̞͎͙̫̩͔̦̯̖̩̜̟̥͎̙̱͚͙̣̖̼̱͇̳̠͖̮͕̥͕̗̥̯̝̦̦͕̜͇̱̜̭̤͉̠̣̥̱̠̝̘̱̻͕̮̲͚̪̭̬̦̜͉̹͉͍͇̘̮̺͖̫͙̟̼̻͖̳̱͇̖̜͉̳̳̹̻̩̥̳͓̞̤̠͎͍̥̝̹͎̰̻̔́̈̅͆͊̑͋͊̈́̅̆̍̄̒̃̄̀̌̅͊̀̏̽̽͛̈́̈́̅̀̏̋̀̍̌̍̎̌̈́̅̏̏̃̎̀͐̅̈́̀͌̅͐́̾̽̄́͒̎̿̓̽̿͒̒̒̽̈́͑̀̐̿͆͌̅̀̈̄̈́̈́̅͋̊͒̋̈́̉͐̉̂̊̀̃̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅs̸̢̨̨̺͙̖͎͕̰͕̳̯̳̫̥͉̖̮̖͚̞͙̭̪̰̭͓̮̗͖̼͕̣͕̱̰͔̩̣̞̞͎̼̬̝̖̜͈̼̳̲̞̼̹̩̜͙̼̯͔̭̗͓͙̰͕͚̤͛̍́̋͜ͅͅͅk̷̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̝̤͕͖͈̘̤͓͈͓͇͉̼͈̞̦͔͕̹̜̘͇͉̪͕̻̜̮̺̰̼̝̜̮̦̯̞͈͍̤̲͔̦͎͖̱̣͔͍̲̬̹̯̖̠̱͔͓̥͕̫̯͚̥͈̣̝͎̠̗̼̹͇͇͔̦̣̠̖̯͍̭̝̘̙͓̱͖̟̺̟̖̮̣̹̘̼̯̙̤͍͕͎̙̞̪͓̙̞̙̲̫͚͖͖̮̪͉̦̯͉̮̰͔͍͎͙͚̲̻̖̝̞͙̯͕̥̟̞̲̅̈́̽̈́̂̽̂̉̿͒͋̋̿̓͛̊̑̉̀͋̏̑̔́̈́͐̈́̌̈́͊̏̆̊̄͌̿̋̉̅̊͂̄̃̑͒́̉̌̉̂̒͊͛̀́̇̏̊́͐͂̏̇̓́̆̌͗͌͆̓̓̌͑̉̒̆͂̽̓̾̔͒̈́͐̾͆͂͒̾̀̈̈̒̏̽̉̋̄͑͆̏̀̑͋̄̈́̇͗̋̉͑̽̓̈́̍̒̿͂̀̔̀̒̋̒̐̄̒́͂́͋̎͗̑̍̒͑͆͊̋͆̂͗̓̅̔͐̀̅̀͒̃̈́̒̋̂̐̊̂͋͋̓̊̆̈́̄̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛͉͉̲̤̣͍̹̼̞͖̭͇̘̬̫̭̜͔̞̙̤̝͖̠̬̳͇͚͕̬͔̬̠̬͔͚̠̦̠̠͔̯̝͓̥̦͈̱͍͈̞͈̲̱̱̜͕̠̪̺͇̮͍̞̯͙̣̖̺̝̥̟͔̗͉̯͚̜̬̞̜͇̭̳͇͙̗̯̲̱̝͍̤̞͔̱̖̦̦͉̘̱̜̞̠̳̥̗̬̗̦͈̫̟̖̪̞̰̻̭͖̜͇͈͓̖͇̖̱̥͓͇̠͕͎͎͎̙͖̟̭̰͍̙̯̝̖̙̖͉̪̲͇̖̩̤̫̣̪͈̹̪̪̞̝͙͔̺̽̈́͒͆͐̎̌̀̎͆̓̋̇̒̏́̂̿́̅̓̌̈̾͒̈́̔͌̉̑̐͋̏̉͑̏̈̀͒͒̌̈́̀̂̀͐̒̍̓͋̏̌́̂̂͋̊͊̋́̑͒̈́̅̉̉͂̇͑̂͋̎͋̿͊̇̒͂͋̉͒̑̿̾̅̀̇̒̓̈͛̄̒̌͆͑̔̈͌̿̏͂́̋͆̀̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̹̖̙̞̞̥̹͚͇͈̹̤̰̱̳͚͍͓̤̫̻̩̥͈̹͎̻̜̤̯̲̺̻̙̖̖̻̦͇̯̝̲͖̹̫̠̹͙̲͙̰͎͍̬̠͚̪̫̭͇̘͓̳̙̱̳̦̤̮̖̹͙̬͓̭͕̙̗̙̤̦͍̪͎̟̰̟͙̮̻̫̱̗͓̤̖͙̾̎͐̀̏̌̏̂̅̋̈́̂̃́̌̏́̄͑͂̿̐͆̿̅͒̓͐̾̊͋͒̀̍̆̇̒̋̾̿̆̉̐͗̍̏̂̉̉̓̽̓́͐̇͒̊̃͋̾̒̄́̿̃̆̉̆̅̿̈́͂̈́̾̅̔̀̍̿̽̂̔͒͐̌̊̒̅̓̍̌̊̀͛͒̾̆̑̾͂͂̍̏̉̎͆͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȁ̶̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̹̣̖̭̭̟̗̩̫̯̭̻͓̹̜͔̱̟͙̖͈͚̙̪͖͚̪̜̳̫̱̱͖̺̟̖̫̫̰̯̥̙͎̟͚̼̦̟͚̩̥͈͍̻̯̟͚̟̫̥̮̳̯̲̱̪̣͈̗͙̰̭̟̫̻̝̜͙͓͇͇̦͎̤̪̫̻̻͓̞̞̘̗̣̭͈̲̼̠̫̜̹̩̹̹̱̤̤͚͕̺̖̟͖̼͓͈͙̤̜͙͍̹̪͈̼̙̰̖͙̬̼̱͎̙̣͉͙͓̣͕̦͓̤̫̯̟̰̩͎̩͕̞͍̺̹̿̆̍̍̒͑̉̓̂̓́̈́̇̈̔͊̀́̎́̓̂͆͒̎̐̑̍̑̂̂̏̔̍͆̒̒̀̎̓́̏̂̅̽́̆̂̓̈́̍̋̋́̃̔̄̅͑́̆̃̇̃̿́͑̄͑̊̽͑̽̽̈́̔̾̈̑̓͑̈́̓̅̉̂̈̇̑̾̒͆͑̈̃̒̓͛͂̄͊̂̉̆͌̈́̅̀̊͒̓͗͌͑̀̂͛̅͊̇̀̀̓́̃͗̊͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̶̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̖̼̗̟̭̗̰̮̳͓̳̼̠̱͙͚̹͚̥̼͇̼̪̠̜͔̺͎̪̱͈̥̲̜̣͎̙̻̳͈̖̤̝̻̘̦̗̳̂̾̐̔͑̉̈̋̈́͂͂͐̓́̋̅̈́̽̋͊͑͊̒̈́̈́̋͑͗́͆̔̔͒̈́̀̾̒̐̅̑̄̌̀̌̏̋̅̽͑́̑͒͆̿̾̔̀̾̄͂͂̎́̾̊̃̆̽̂̍̔̒̎͛̄̇̆͋̅͒͆̄̈́̅̋͂̿̑̾̓͋͛̂̿͌̈̔̈̓͋̾͆͆̓̑̔̋̒͛̒̓̏̏̊́̈́̆̋̋̐̓̊̐̉͗̇̋̾͌͆̓̉͐̈́̈́͒̈́̄̉̉̑̐̏͋͊̎͑̄̒͋͑̌͗̒̆̎̿͋̓͊̓̈́́́͛̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠v̷̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̛͖̩̮͈̦̠̳͈̩̠͙̫͍̱͕͎͕͙̱̼̙̠͉̰̹̼͉̰̣̼̟͇̲̞̞̤͇͚͉͓͈͈̩̬̞̦̥̜͍̱͇̭̝̩͇̬͖̙̯̰̰̲̗̲̫̮̬̯̝̮̳̦̘͈͚̠̻͔̦̺̱̻̫͖̙̜̠̦͉͈̤͍̭̜͉̪̪̝̭̱͙̦̥̯͍͎̱͖͍̳̄̿̅̀̄̅̆̈́͐̈́̄̈̑̊̊͑̀̌͑̾̃̇͑̈́̾͘̕̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̤̺̪̟̲̙̳͚̖̱̙͔̥̦̝̻̖͕̜̩̮̫͚͉̞͚͚̟̻̬̖͖̻̠͈̻̣̮̪͓̱̹͇͙̣̱̰͍̘̲͕̼̼̲̝̳̥͓͇̰̜̼̜͍̺̳̙̪̱̝̼̺͔͚͎͔̎̆͊̈́̎͑͑̋̏͑̇̈̂̂̍̏̈́̀̈́̽͌̋̄̊̀̐͒́̍̎̾̎̔̒̏͂̓̃̂̒́̊̔̓̊̂̀̉͗̏́̏͛̊̊̽̃͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅn̷̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̛̛͓̠̯̖̘̼̹͍͓̰͚̫̤̱̟̰̭̮̤̜̣͍͇̙̥̗̭̭̟͕̯̲̠̹͔̹͉̲̯͓͔̳̺̟͈̳̣̪͖̤̹̞̥͍̲̫̯̠̙̠̻͉̭̜̪͓̱̹̼̠͓̱̘̦̖͕̑̉̏̒̑̇͐͊̄͋͗̿̾̏̎̆͂͌͌̓̈́͊̈́̔͒͐̾̎̈́̾̾̎̏̊͒̾̌̒̿̽̅͛̋̈́̈́͂̈́͐̓̓̈́̉̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅc̵̨̡̨̡̛̣̥̪̬̝̼͔͍̫̜̭̹̼̮͙̬̗͍̺̜̭͍̳͉͍̙͇̰̼͚͚̗̣̻͎̫̙͉͛̌̏͛̏͛͛̌̌̈̓̅̇̈́̈̅͑͊̈͆́̽̊͗͒͂̉͆̈́͗̍̑̈́̈́͂̾͋̋̒̐̒̕͘̚̚͘͝͠͠͝ͅḭ̸̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̜̫̹̬̙̬̝̥̖̗̪̟̻͇̭̪̭͎̪̦̞̳̰̯̻͕̹̘̪̩̙͖͙͇̌͆̀̐͂͛͗̿̓͐̓͛͆̀͋͑̂͗̔̓̇̿̓̀̑̅̀͛͗͌̈̈́͆̊̉̋̅̒͋́̿̃̊̀̔͑̐̆͊̒̃̍́͗͛̎̏͆̉͊̀̑̽̅͑́͒̆́͆̈́̄̀̀̽͆̒͊̄̇́̐͗̾̇́́͋̓̔͐͒͋͂̈́͊̀͗̉͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅn̸̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̡̪̺̻̪̠̥̖͓̲͈̠̘̱̺̝̟̞̞̣͓̼̹̲̪͕̠̱̱̠̰̯̲̰̺͖̲̤̰͔͈̤̲̭̥̙̭̻̺͚̠͙̝̪͎̱̖̬͚̹̜̮͔̼͙̠͔͓͔͉͔̣̙͙̟͔̪̻̘̺͙̗͍͎͉̝̘̺̳͙͇̫̟̯̹̥͈̤̺̻͇̖̥̱̦̦̻͍̯̼͔̯̙̰̟̱̭̩̂̊̈́͑͋̇̎͂̈́̀̈́̄̿̌͋̈́̂̌̍̆̈́̓̈́̏̈́̓̇̀̒̎͆̓̇̈͐̐̍̋̍̈́̌̓̈́́̓̆͑͂̋̓̎̽̔͑́͌̅͛̅̊̉̓̈́̈́̍̓͐̀̂̊͌́̌͒̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̵̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̛͓̣͕̜̣͖̻̼̳͉̯͓͈̥͖̹̺͖̤̪̬̭̹̣̤̜̙͔̻̘̜̟̯̗͇̰̞̲̩̘͑̇͑͆͆͗̌̓͌͗̈́͌̑̈͋̍̔̐͋̆́̋̃̆̓͑̅͋͂͆̌̄̉͑̈́́̉̑̉̓͌̏̍̒̍͒̍̌̀̅̏̽́͂̌̿̽͗̒̊̄̊̃̒̌̒̽͗̅͐̽̂͐̎̽̔͗̓̈̋̏̇̀̿͐̽̇͗̎̊̑͊̑̆̒̏͑̌̈̄͌̉̔͌̂̈́̄̉̿̔͗̓́͌́̀̿͒͘̚̚̕͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̨̛̗͇̦̤̯͙͉̥̻̼̗͉̳̩͙͈̻͓͙̫̬̣͍̱̪͓̥̙͈̤͕̤̟̜͖͚͉̦͓̼̖̙͖̤̬̘̟̰͎̞̯̫͚͎͉̪͙͔̬͕͖͎̥͇̝̝͎̼̠̪̦͇̫̗̩̳̻̙͉̟͎͈̣͕͖͎͖͙̩͔̖̦̦̏̐̂̑̋̑̃̒̐́̓̉͗̈̈́̈́͗͑̀͛̌̓̒̒̍͌̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅą̶̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̨̧̧̹̟͓̗̦̞̩̜̣̩͚̪͍͍̻̯͈̯͓͖̩͕̫̳̯̬͖̘̬̖̱̟̪̮͔͇͔̗͖͚̞̬̟͕̞͕̠̞̹̻̟̻̱̮͔̬̰̫̮̯͚̬̻̼̝̠̩̫̯͈̹͇̪͕͇̟̗͙̜̟͍̱̩̟͔͎̫͔̰̟͎̪͇̠͍̦͚͕͎̙̺͖̬̥̖̗̯͈̹̝͖̦̭̣̘̪̹͍̗͍̺̦̫͕̣̜̼̪͇̞̟̞͎̯̹͕͍͖͈͍̪̼͇̼̲͔̮̱̠͎̖̰̫̟͍͎̟̗͙̝̩͖̘̹͕͇̙̐̏͒̀̈͊̍͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̸̡̨̢̡̡̛̛͕̩̲̥͇̜̬̤̮͍͇̻̺̣͕̟̖̠̦̹̱̳̠͉͕̬̫̙̦͍͖̰̦̲͈̺̲͓̱̼͚̝̝̼̝̹̹̙͎͕̫̳̱̼͎̝͖̋̒̊͌̑̃̋̀̇͗̽̅͛̐̀́̒̉̑̋͗̔͋͋̿͌̿̆̀̏̅͊̍̊̄̄͋̏͗̒̈́́̎̓͛̓̇̈́͛̀̽̈́͗̇͒͑͛̑̋̀̿̍̎̋̐͗̓̿̃͂̓͊̒͛̌̄̅̓̑̅̕̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅȑ̵̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̯̟̼̘͓̼̮̯͍͉̻̠̬̣̗̞̼̰̬̙̱͔̩̪̦̹̰̖̤̪͇̬͕̺̣̼͉̰͉̙͈̤̘̥̫̣̭͖̝̰̺͖̦̹̪͙̬͙̣̜͍̙̜̘̗̹̼̞̩͇̗̮̙̠̯̙͇̱̻̯͙̫͖͙̦͉̜̟͍̥͇̭̮̯̫̱̰̺̜͎̜̯̭̰͇̫̩̟̝̯̺̦̹̝̯͕̱̲̜̦̮͐̈́͆̂̂͛̀̄̓̄̋͐͆͂͛̓͒̎̑̍͑́̐̈̽̓͑̋͊̄́͑͗͗̊̊̒͋͑͒̑̅̏̇̾́̃̒̀̈́̌̀̃̇͌̎͂̃͗́́͛̾̀̎̀̂͑̆͂͊̃̆͐̂̎̓̿̊͒͊̈͊̀̐̿̃͊͆̇̔̈̓̒̇͐͋͛̊͋͋͛̈́̀̎͊̑̈́̆̽̉̆̎̃͌̏̆̐̒́̀͌͒̃̓̓͑̃͋̑̌͆̍̀̀̀́͊̒̒̈̾̉̈̊̓̽̌̒́̾̓̉̓́̃̎̎͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̧̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̲̙͇̯̗̝̰̙̱̲̣̹̹͕̖̮͉̣̹̱̤̤̖̫͇͎̠̗̙̟̯͖̩̰̞͕͚̱͇͍͙̲̪͚̗̖̝̯̱̦̫͇̩̰̟͔͇̲͕̼͖̠̭̱͍̟̣̻͓̮̰͖̳̗̭̪̤̗̰͇̟̖̬̮͉̹̬̫̪̗̮̣͍̥̬̗̳͓̯̳̥̰̥͈̙̘̱̯̱̤͗̐̇̀͒̈́́͐̊̀͂̉̋̍̍̏̑̆͑̈̂̿͋̋̔̋̆̃͋̉̌̂̿̒̄͌̔̃̒̅̀̄́̍́͛̒̅̊̿̓̈̈͒̄̏͌̎̾͒͆̐̀͛̒͛͊̈̽̔͆̈́̐̓̇̏̈́̄̃̇̍̄̈̀̇̽̓̉͛̋̎̐̒̓̏̅͂̓͆̿͆̄̏̂̆̈́̑͌̎̈́̑͋̃͋̊̀̌̓̓̒̀̀̎̎̂͊͌͂̇́̑̒̈́̓͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅş̸̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛͉͉̟̫͈̟͎͖͚̫͎͖̞͕̩͓̹͙̺͓͍̳̩͕͚̯̰̖͉͉͙̻̖̼̫̗̤̘̗̬̺̩̩̠̰͍͓̪͚̦̯̟̲̝̙̮̲̹̝͔̰̤̹͓͎̙̗̜̳̠̗̰̳̮̭̯͉̫̼͔͙̝̠̟̝̬͍̟̭͎̳͓̦̠͙̂̏̉̈̓͗͊̓́͑̉̅̅͗̈́̐́̌̈́̋͆̐̌̽̾̒̈́̈́̓̉̆͌͆̀̓̂́̾̍̑̿̒̀͗̂̅̿̈́͊̒̀͛̉̋̄̍̉͂̓̏̉́̈͊͋̉̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̸̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̛̛̫̫͖̳̺̰̣͓̫͎̪̘̦̬̤̲̞͓̲̫̖̘̝͈͇̹̼̰͓͔͍̹̣̬̪̞̻͎͉͈͍̜̣̠͈̺̤̹͇̥͓̜̣̱̼̙̩͓̭̫̜̻̯̥̠̼̤͓̭̪̥̲͓̻̝̝͎̦̪͕͇͙͔̲̠̠̫̜̣͍̯͗͗͆́͗̄͗̍̈̌͒͆̈́̂̍̄̽̓̄̑͛̈́̀̾̓̂̒͗̾̏̅͊̋̈̈́͋́͆̒̄͂̓̑̒̔̃͆͐̊̇͌̃̾͆̃͌̈̔̅̈́̌̔̈́̔̀̉̒̅̀̓̅̐̿̈́̒̈́̇̈̂́͐̉̋̋͗͛̊̐͒̅̑͌̌̋̇̊̑̄̾̀͋͐͒̂̀̊̏́̆̏̐̄̑̾̈́͋̅͒̆̏͛̿͑͗̈́̂͛̽̅̊́̒̾̑͋̑̑̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̷̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̛̛͇̜͈̠͎̻͎̲͓͓̝͎̠͙̣͈̠̲̗̺͖͇̗̞̭̖͍̥̥͎̣̖̗̝̰̘̤̤̙̺̘͎͍͙̩͖͇̞͓̩̭̥͓̭̮̗̪͖͇͔̼̞̮͓͉̠̯̰̜͙̱̼̮̞̰̯̟̳̺̣̭̜̤̤͈̳͚̼̙͓̫̙̥̠̰͉̺̰̭͚̦͍͚͙̬͖̱͖͕̹͔͚̣̩͈̠͎̪͖͙̫̹͇̲̻̥̥̩͓͚̦̞̗͚̲̼̯̞͍̦̦͓̣̖͈̠̬͒͐̊͗̏͌́̔̃̈͊̋̇̇̔̓͂͌̋̄̈̐̓̐̓͆̓̎͂̌̓̒̀̆̓͂̉͌͑̎̿̀́̏̆͒̽͂̈̌̈̀̍̌́̈́̔͛̃̄͋̀͂̿͌̉̓̌͛͛̈́́̈́̾̓̂́̈̀͊̀̿̑͊̈́͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̨̛̛̛̞͍͙͈̖̹̬̯̲̣͖̯̰̼͇̠͙͔̹̫̫͍̯͎͍̩̳̟̤͛͆̒̀͑̈́̇̋̈́̏̅͂͆̾͛́̊̂̅̍͑̋͐̑̍̈́͂̇̍͑͐̋̌͐̎̈́͒̽͗̅̏̂̏̃͌̅̈́̎̍̍̆͂͆̈́̄̄̎͐̀̒͒̔͆̈́͗̆̾̑͑̉̽̀̏̈́̅̆͊͐̄̔̓̆̇̈́̂̓̈́̍̈̈͌̕̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅh̸̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̜̥̮͈̯͉̯͔̞̦̲͓̜̤̙̭̪̟͎̲̭̰͉̣̥͕͎̦͔̦̯̞͕̩̼̹̜͈͉̝͖̣͕̦͕̗̣͎͇̰̫̰̥̜̜̤͙̯̰͓͇͚͍̫͉̰̗̼͉͇̮͖̝͎̦͈̰͓͇̩̪͔̖͈͓̲̹͇̥̦̯͚̫̣̗̠̤̼̲͓̘̰̍͂̓̈́͆̃̈̿̈͌̋́͒́̅́̎̆̇̄̽͆̒͆̂̈̍͌̈́̋̍̊̃́̐̈́͗͋̈́̑̽͂͒̈̔̈̌͑́̑́͋͆̒̈̀̔̅̈́̔̐͗̽̓̇̌̑̈͋̈̑̾̊̋̂̀͌̊̿̈́̈́̋͌͆̐̿̈́̍̉͌̾́͋̉̓̑̾̀͊͗̔͐͒̇͐͊̀̍̈́͋̄̽͒͒̏͗͂͑̅̓̌̿́̑̔̂͂̓̇̍̈͗͛́̈̍̅̿͊͐̃̏͆̈́̐̔̆̈́̇̒̏͐͂̌͛̃͑͆̍̌̉̑͊̔̅́̈́̀̈́̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅe̸̡̨̢̛̛̞͍̜̯͔͔͚̝̲̖̤͓̒͒͛͗͐̀̓́̅́̀̈̄͑̐̈̉͋͋̀͒͑̉̄͑͐͛̋͋̈́͐̃͊̈́̇̀̔̓͊̔̋͛̀̔̾̍̓͛͑͆̀͋́̆̓̂̑̽͐́̏͌͗̇̓̃̒̈́̀͑͂̄̊͆̀͂̈́̄͒̄͂͛̄̅͐́͂͐̓̐͐͐̀̍̈́̔̉̓̓̐͑̈́͊̈̆̒̽̃̊̂̀̂̅̆͆́̾̒̓̈̃̾̔̃̂̂̽͒̐͋͛̽̇͌̔̃̾̃͗̈̈̀̎͆̎͂̄͑̈́̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̣̞̪̣͚̫̞͍̾͋̄̐́̿́̈̊̎̃̉̇̌̑̈́͂͂̽̀̓͗͐̓̑̃̑̋̂̈́͌̔͛͂͊̈́͆͑͌̀̅͋̍͛̒͌́̀̑̓̈́͂̕̚̕̕̕͝͠ŗ̷̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͕̩͓̪̯̟̪͍͍̣͓̼̦̗̘͚̜̤̹̘͎̪͍̬̦̦̣̝͇̯̖̲͍̥̠͔̥͍̙̥̗̪̬̘̹̝̫̝͙̞̜͈͉̰͇͍͓̤̱̗͚̯̪͖͎̱͚̪͇̰͉͚̯͕̤͙̮̺̞̜̝̤̭̦̪̞̘͕͈̦͕͓͉̦̞͈͕̙͉̰̫͙̝͉̤͚͎̣̤͔̗̮̭̗̯̀̄̊̀͂́͒́̈͌̑̊̽͋̔͆̑̔̎̓̂̂͆̔́̿̀̒̿͋̏̈̄͆͂͗̀̈̔̆̅̏͌͂͊̾̅̌̅̎̄̀͋̈́͑̊̽̏̄͑̇̀͌̽͌́̂̃̇̓͗́̈́̆̀̽͛͋͛͌̿̔̿̌̐͂̎̓̾̓͆̔̾̇́̋̒͊̏̃̒̋̀̈͗͋́̾̀̀̇̊͛̑̑͂̃̂͗̅̿͛͋̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅô̷̢̱͓̹͖̲̥͎͛̂͋̂̏̾͑͗̐̎͒̂̈́̓̃͊̀̈́̊̌̓͋̈́̈́̿̊͛̔́̆̓̏͗̌͐̆̓̃͊̿̃̈́̅͆̽̇̓̂̆̀̄͑͋̏́͆̌͋̑͒͘̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝ờ̸̧̡͈̥͎̬̼̘̺͍̯̜͕͈̝̳̗̪͇̩̙̠͓̲͔̲̘̜͈͌͋̃̓̃̐͂̽̈͐͛̀̆̾̂̂̍̾̀̀͋̿̈́̎̒͘ͅm̶̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̰̤̖̟̝̜̝͇̻̬̼̹̻̩̝̬̱̳͉̬̙̖͎̙̲̳̠͔̝̪͙̪̰͈͙͚̺̗͖̺̻̤̣̯͎̻̮̦̘̞̟̭̻̖̰̹̲̟͓̥̳̥̹͇̖̲̣̤͓͈̱̼͉̬͕͈͈͓̞͖̖̼͉̲̮̳͈̦̦̳̹̞̞̬͐̃̈́̎̌̇̓̆͌̈́͒̎̔̐̐̿͗̓̓̽͆͋̔̿̋̋̅́̌͐̒̉̓̇͌̀͛̐̀͌̍̾̀̓̽͋̒̇̾̊̋͂͋̅̾͆̈̑̾̓̈͐̌͒̈́̈́̑͛̃̓́̐̈́̌̍͐̈͗͊͗̏̊̄̊̈̓̿̌͐̋̃̽̏͐̌̈̋̍̋́̿͂̈́̆̍́̀̓́̂̌̄͋͂̓͐̀̇̄̄̀͐̔̐̓͒̿̃͆͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̙̤͍̯̥̜͔͔͔̳̠̠̟͍̮̜̥̱̤̠̠̼̩̠̤̘͓̘̲̤̲̣̠̺̠̣̯͈͖̗͎̤̺̻̟̦̟͎͈̟̫̘̙̱͓̖̮̰̯̗̦̪̲͖͕̙͎͋́͋̆̐̓̋̌͌̃̈́͊͌̒͌̂͐̈́̀̆́̿͊̿͛̍͛͗̓̓͛̿̀̄̑̄̈̍͊̋̇̅͗̋̐̀̈́̈́͒̐͐̐̽̋̋̾̓̿̍̐́̿̎̒͆̓̑̈́͒̈́̓̊͊̓͑̋͐̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̶̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̲̯͇͔̺͎̳̜̺̰̪̻̱̪̜͕͚̩̺̰͇̰̺̦̘̩͔̱̱̯̹͎̩̗̞̙̟͖̟̘̗͍̼̙͙̖̝̣̤̣̳̗͙͍͍͚͚̼͔͈̹̙̗͉͇̱̜̮̬͚̻͚̠͓̲̠̦̪̗̭͓̰̥̼͎̯̪̫̯̟̮̭̺̦̩͉̦̳̹̠̝̹͓̰͎̤̮̱̗̙̰͙̥̦͇͖̺̫͙͍̥͔̗͎͕͉̲͙̖̖͚̼̭͍͖̣̻̗̳̫̟̞̮̝̫̮̻̫̣͔̙͈̻̘͎̃̓͑͊̃̅͐̏̊̿̋́̿̓̎̀͆̿̏͌̋͋̃̃̿̃̎͆̊̋͗̏̉̆̔͆̅͐̑̓̎̐͌̔͂̓̓͌͌̀͒͊̐̅̈́̓̀̾̆͆͆́͑̽̏̿͋̂̂͛̅̾͂̄̾̓̏͌̓͋̿̐̾̓̒͑̌̑̏͂͒́̈͛̇̿͑͑̀̿̑̾̌̽̀̽̃̉̒̈́̑̿̓̐̂́̈͐̈́͂̔̊̾͐͑̈̍͒̈́̽͊͒̍̐̑̓͋̆̂͑̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ḯ̸̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̯̞͖͔̘̘͈̳̻̬̗͇̬̻̼̗͎̗̳̠̣̣̗̙͙̹͖̣̗̭̜͚̪͎̝͚͈̙̩͉̥̘̠͕̠͋̈̉̎̾́̀̌̌͊͒̀̃̐̐͛̍͆̑̉́͒̔͆͛͋̄̿͆̉̾̒̓́̐͛̀́͂̀̐̿̅̅̀͗̀͛̈̇̌̒̑̊̈͋̀̃̿͊̀̈̑͆̎̾̐̇͗́̿͋̈̔̋̂̇̃̃̈́̈́̈́̃̊̀̈́̉̃̈͋̐̇̋̍́̀̂̀̒̒̓̔͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͝t̸̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̜͖̠̥̙͔͙̣͉̭̟̣͚͔̻̙͖̞̗͍̜̫̦̯͚̣͍̝̯̳̲͍̹̻̗̫̗̞̱͚̩͕̩̮̰̯͖̣̖̥̤̯̜̯̝̘̭̪̠̬͔̥͕͇̯͙̟̘̱̫̥̺̯̬̪͛̐̓̃̐̈͐̾̿̋́̇̂̊̾͛̐͐̾̑̈́͌͒̊̄̐͑͐̈͛̅̑́̊̑̇̏̋̔̇͑͒̃͌̀́͛̎̎͐̓̋̍̔̈́̌̓̑̄̆̂̊͂̒̇͒̑̓́̄̆̍͗̏̄́̅̽̎͌̀̅͊̅͂̽̎́̑̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅḩ̸̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̧̩͓̩̤̫̗̺̼̤͉̲͔̺̬̳̲̰͈̳͕̙͙̰̦̤̰̞̤̩̠͚͈̮͓͍͓͎̩͙͎̯̫̘̣͚͙̪̣̙̙̣͚̳͓̲̬̪̯̹͍̹̲͓͎̣̦͙̲̤̟̹͔̻̩͍̯͇̩̗͙̙͈͔̯͈̣̻̗̪͍̝̹̭̗̭̭̲̺͍̞͈͙̠̩̘̹̜̥̫̮͖̟̻̟̟͙͓̱͍̞͎̣̪͎̯̼̫̼͔͔͕̱͔̣͙͇͈̹̱̥͖̜͍͉̯͓̤̳̻̱̙̳͖̤́̒̆͋̽̀̆̀̄̄͗̄̑́̀̊̂͊͛̂͐̃͐͒̿͗̾̅͊̄͋͐͛͒̾̐͋̋̋̊͐̄̆̀̀͊̀̆̉̄̓͑̌͐̽̒͐̔̀̾̑̋͊̀́͐̀̾̾͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̮̦̞͉͉͚̮̗̬͇̳̞̟̯̞̯̳̦͔̥̯̲͔̲͓̟͓̩̦͓̖̣͕͈̦̥͉͇̭͎̼̩̰̠̝̫͕̬̩̦̙̟̠͕̤̗͓͍̬̖͉̖̯̱̼̭̼̼̫̟̫̭̖̝̜̟̟̘̰͍̻̠̦̯̲̮̙͉̙̯͎͚̱̩͕͆̄̇̈́̍̿̄̑̐̑́̈́̀̍̒̉̓̍̇̋͛̄̉̊͌̂̋͋̋̃͂̓͒̋̌͗̍̅̍̇͆̔̅̒̾̄̂́̊́̿͌̑͐͌̂̿̃̾̀̿͒̎͐͋̇͑́͆̍̒͆̾͋̅͂̃̄̐̋̔̾͌͆͌̌̈́͆̅̌̈́̂̌̎̎̒̏̔̒̿̒͛̀͂̿̐͐̂̽̌̈́̓͛͐͒̑̅̓̒̇̒̈́̓͐͂͑̈́́̑̈̔͗̈̄̏̄̾́̑͂̓̍͐͗̀͊̓̆͂̓̏̆̅̓̆̋̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅţ̸̧̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̛̛͖̘̠̫̳̖̭̼̩̼̠̞̹̻̮̲̖̲̭͔͉͓͎̼̱̘͎̺͕̗͔̙͓̙̦̼̱̹̬͔͔̜͇̼̙̞͚̩͔͉͙̪͚̬̞̗̟̩̞̺̞̖̮̲̝͎̲͖̬̳͚̞̠̖̳͈̫̰͖͇̤̺̻̼̦̺͈͍͍͕͍͎̤͔̱̺͙̣͈̟͚̻̖̝͎͖͇͓̯̝̱̼̱̝̖̪̠͓͍̗̎̾́̉̄̒̈́̋̑́͋̏̾̍̿̐͑̉̂̆̈̇̓̎̔̌̊͌̀̈́̀̚̚̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅh̵̡̡̡̧̛̛̦̼͇̝̫̬̭͎͎̩̩̼͙̫̘̱̫͇̪̝͚̹̖̰̬̻͉͙̯̳̫̭̘̗̟͕̝̬͍͓̰̹̠̱̮̒͛̾̃͂́͐̒̌̈́̎̌̿̓̃͂́̌͗̌̀͋̍̇̋͊͑̊̄͋̿̆̽̊̅̓̐̉́̆́͊̑͛̽̀̐̄̀̈́̑͐̊̌̉̓͌̎̑͂̂͆̈̈́̈́́̓̊̀̔̾͐͂͊̈́̽͊̈̓͐̂̀̍͂̈́̏̽͒̓̀̾̀͗̓̌̀̈̃̌̉͑́̈́̽̆̋̅́̇̈́̍͌̀̏̎̉̑̋̏́̂̍́̀̂̍̿̀͐̓͛̓̋͗̀̾̑̑́̿͌̍̈͑̾͌̀̀͋̉̏̿̀͒̊̀̎́̽̇̀̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅė̸̡̨̛̛̛̲̖̮͓̝͇͎̝̻̭̟̣̝̺̲̺̫̭̹͕̩͇̭͙̦̟͖̭̯̱̟͉̩͇̪̯̺̭͕͈̭̬̞͈͈̍̉̓̈́͒̾̉̀̈̆͑̔̆̈̈̈̈́͌͊͒̑́̏̂̊̐͑̎͗̂̈̌̓͋̋̂͊̈́͊̃͐̽̋̒͌́̔̍̆̊̎̏̓͗͗̽̈́̊̈̏͌̅̋̏͊̂̈́̎̔̀͊̈͊͂̉̂̎̓͐͊̃̂́̅͆̓̍̀̎͒̔̊͊̍̊̏̂̔̎̏́͐̈́̊͑̇̄͐̋̈́̿̽͑͑̔͂̿̉͗̄̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̛̛̛̭̱͈̙̣̠̻̣͖͖͖̤̝͕̔͗̈̂̌͑̉̈̎͂̋͗̏̋̓̈́͌́̎̿̄͑́̄̀̽̆̄́̂́̎̅̊̾̐͗̈̾͑̅̔̓̋̏̄͌̋͌͋̅̋̄́̾̀̍́̒̀̀͂̿̀̓̍̾̋͊́͊̄̾̋̉͆̏͋͆̈͑̉̓̄̀̉͐̾̐̅͂́́̏͐͐͐̔͗̈́̀̅̊̈̓̈́̄́̎͌́̐͐͌̐̋̀̍́̌̎̔̓́̊͆́̀̅̇̉̍̾̿̅̏̓̇̒͊̌̌̄͂͛̔͗̾͐͐̄̔̆̐͊́̇̃͌̈́̔̀̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠s̵̨̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̬̘͚̬̫͙̤͔͎̬͔̝͓̙̱͔͉͓͙̯͇͖̠͇͇̩̖̪͚̗͇͍̻͎͎̪̼̲̜͍̗̳̟̣̜̘͙̝̖̺̠̺̟̫̲̹̥̤̪̫̬̳͎̥͙͕͕̥̗̜͙̠̟͖̲̟͙̠̙̳̘̲̲͖̫̜̠̲̮͉͕͓͉̩̪͚̝͓̹̜̤͔̜͈͓̹̬̫͉̋̊͒̋̉̓̃͊̍͒̔̃́͂̋͌́͛̂̍̈́̒̾̀̎̈̍̈́̄͗̔̀̐͒͆͑̇̄̃̾̏͊͑̎̔́̌̈́̈̏̐̒̅̃̔̈́̊̂̑̆́̿̉̌́͆͒̍͑̑͂̉͛͑́̄͋̈̔͗̃̋̃̐̿͌́̎̏̄̐͌̓̈́̂̊͛̂̊͛̃̀͑̓̏͛̏͋͂͐͌͋̒͗̑̑̽̌̑̇̉̈́̎̔̆̄͋̿̇̎́̃͒͌͌̅͐͌́̀̈́͗̓̇̿̏̉͊͗͋̿͒̓̄́̽̌̍̾͌́̃́̑̏́̿͋͆͐̈́̋̑͑̽̅́͌̇̆̅̿͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̸̛̛̛͈͙̲̫̰̇̃͗̌̃̑͌͆̿̍̓̈́̋̎͑̉̉̇́̐̈̌̈́̋̂̈́̉̀́͌̓̽͆̀̀̈́̇̍̃̍̈́͂͋̈́̿̂́̓̋̍̀̅̾̐̈́̈́͗̉̔̉̍͑͂̽̏͂̌̾͒̽̉̀̌̆̀͑̆͒̓̔̔̑͋̎̏̃͋̇̂͗̏̓͒̅͑̑̓͐̀̋̀͒̀̆͋̓͒̍̾̑̍͑̒̐̑͑̔̊̃͐͌̆̿́̓͑́͑̏̾̈́͆͗̈́̒̈̉͆͛͛̍̈́̇̑̆͐͋̋͛̊́̑̂̍̉̍̍̿̅̍͂̿̐̃̀͊̓͒̉͗̔͋̓͛̈̉̾̾́͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ñ̸̢̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̦̥̫̜̝̻̻͓͉̠̦̼͖͇͈̹̙̙͕̪͖̰͇̟̭̺̤̣̄̎͌̐͌̾͆͂̀͗̐̋̓̂̎̓͌̏̆̔̇̐̂̐̅̃̒̎͂̽̌͋͗͂͊͊̓̅̊̽̈̌̈͒̅̓̓̎͆̈́͂̏̄͗͊̐̄̓͊̈́͗͐͛̋̀̿̓̄̅̾́̈̄̐̒̃̇̌́̒̾̌͐̒̃͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅģ̷̧̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨͚̣̫͚̼̼̻̜̦̦̯̰̗̪̝͖̫̙͉͖̣̭̱̹͍̦̠̣̬̰̬̟̮͈̻̘̘͚̻͉̳͙̭̠̣͚̹͈̰̟͈̯̲̦̥̠̰̣̭̻͙͍̜̜̤̯̺͍̟̤̻̖̬̞̠̖̹̼̮̟̺̝̪͈̫̯͙̦͎̩̹͖̣̭̥̙̗͙͍̹̞̮̳̜̳͖̘̝̭̞̗̮̥̩̙̞̠̙̟̪̭̹̹̞͕̪̩̗̭̪̥̬̜̘̣͇̘̭̯̠̯̟͍̰̰̜͕͙̥̰̼̦͓̠̫̪̜̳̠͇̠̤̠͙̼̻͖̙̱̹̜̗̱͍̬̬̮̫͇̳͙̜̦͖̘̘̼̫͎͖̈̈́̅̄͂̉͊͌̎͗̌̎̂̒̉́̔̈́̌̆̓̈́̃̌̾̆̑̇̀̇́̐̄͒̌̓̄͑͐̿̾̐̓͌̔̈́̊̿̆̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅľ̵̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̞̻̻͔̹̖̝̗̱̪̠͓̬̥͎̝͈̖͕̹̝̞̲̼̰͙̻̭̪̙̬̦͕̤̘̝̯͓͇͚̲̝̱̯̤̜̹̙̯̣̹͙͔̺̼͖̮̙̜̩̭̘̯̣̞̝̦͉͙͇̺̤̖̗͉̣͇̮̲̖͖̘͚̩̜̳͉͎͚̬͔͙̞͇̪̗̱̙̣̱̳̻̻̺̣̗̤̯̮̤̭̬̩̼̳̗̻̰̟͉̬͎͕̥̤̰͚̞̮̠̗̪͉̤̹̙̞͕̲̱͎̣̭̯̘̻̙̦̙̝̓̍̔͗̒̄̅̇́̄̒͑̐̃͊͛̓̓̍͆͑͐́̎̀̈́̏̈́́̈́́͂́̈͗̈́͌̓̉̑̈́̈́̉̍̈̽̐̈́̓̾̐͗̊́̓͛̀̍̈͆͑̄͛̇͑̓͛̓̊̃͊͊̇̊̿̾̉̌̏̐̇̀̓̌̈́̃̋̇͋̈́̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̵̡̨̨̧̧̳̝̱͔͔̭̠̰̮̤͉̟̺̠̹͖̖͕̘͔̯͉͈͍͚̫̙̙̠̬͖̣̘̣̬̦̝̺̙̬̟̼͇͕͖̙̠̠̩̖̝̗̺̝͓̠̥̼̻͓̲̣̥̩̘̲̲̩̱̳͙̹͕̉̆̔̈̀̈́̄̃̓̑͆̀̅̌́̌̈͆͋̓̔̂̓̔̔̃̔́̐͂̆̾̓̓́̄̈̈́͗̎̾͒̉͒̀͌̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̧̛̹̬͔͔̩͔̘͈̞̲̠̬̩͉͎̼̼̲̤̙͉͎̘̥̟̪̼͎̰̬̣̻͚̺̭͎̝͚̜̖͕̠̲͉̭̜̦̲̪̝̗͍̬͉͉͉̙̦̪̟̠͔̪͓̼̲͚͎͎̹̫̣̘͎͍̲̤̳̳͇̗̠̞̜͕̺̥̟̫̠̳͖͉̺̳̘͖̬̻͔̦̟̦̰͍͙͈̦̹̉̀̍̇̏͋̌̓͐͒́̉͒͆͊́͒̌̎͂͊̔̈͒̌͗́͆̑̄̿̾͆͐́̍̊͐͑̍́̿̔̈̈́͗́̃̍̽̈́̀́́̉̇͐͌̈́͆͆̇̂̈́́̿͐̏̈́̀͆̀̈́͗͗̈̅́̃̈́̀́͊͆̑̀́̽̂̅̇̀͛̓̊̈́̇̔̐̈̌̈́͑́̂̓̿̔͛̂̌́͑̑̀͐͛̽̀͊̓̔̔́̋̽͛̐͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅc̴̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̗͎̞͇̤̟̙̮͕̥̫̺̮͈̟͉̯̰͇̫̗̭̬̗̻͍̝͔̲̖̜̩̞̗͚̰̳̫͉̺͉̥͉͚͓̦̤̖̟̰̼̖̳͔͓̖̥̺͍̺̞̩̮̝͕̭͍̤̺͉̲̤̮͖̪̝̩̲͉̫̘͔̳̺̹̜̹͈̳͙̗̘͔͚̖̣̱̝̯̳͉͇͖̯̗̲̠̤̗̱̬͈̪̙̩͚͈̪̻̞̺̬͇̜͓̰͓̱̮̘̜͍͍͎͖̙͔̜̼̤̜̗͖̻͓̗͖̹͕̲͍͓̣͍̣̼̣̜̻͉̩̦͈̖̗̳̖̟͉̻̱̜͎̞͉̩̹̩̜͈̒̐͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̹̣͇̤̤̯̭̣͓̜̙̳͍̜̞̱̬̖̺̫͎̮̬̤͖͉͈̞̭̩̲͕͓͚͇̗̜͚͓̖͇̗͔͓̹̟̟̳͎̲͈̤͙͎̣͕̳͍̖̗̟͖͕̟̻̮̼̙̦̳̖̼̜̰̭̬̭̮̳̩̳̯͚͍̖͔͎̳͈̫̥̞̟̗̗̉͊̍͋̂̊̽̐̆̽̆͒̅̎̑͑̽̉͛͛̍͒̄̾̈́͗̀̍̂̈̍̈̅̂̄̀̀͗͒͐͛̾͋̋̊̓͐̉͐̉̈́͐̍̋̌̐͒̍͆̒̈́͗͑͊̃̍̌̀̃̑̐́͂̑̿̍͐͋́̾̽͆̎͛͌͊̃̐̏̋͒̏͆͛̀͐͐͊̃́̎̓̔̄̉̋̇̾͊͌̅͆̒̉̾̄̈̑̈̀̐͐̉͐́̔͌̄̌͗̀̓̈́͊́̑̆̀̈́͊́̀͌̈͑̅̐̌̀̋͂̓̔̓̈́̾̀͋͋͗̽̂̆̍̉̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅļ̸̨̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̖̞̞͖̯̤̘̥̘̦̤̱̗̜̯̣̯͕̙̺̤̥̦̞̤̲̜͖̖͔̗͉̭͉͉̖̲̳̻̥̪͇͓̙͔͉͖̬̫̱̳̟̝̖̬̳͙͍̦̙̮̖͙̮̻̠̜͚̺̱͓͈̦̝͓͖̝̜̰̪͉͚̹̞̳̮͈̫̰͈̬̺͓̱̥̦͉̖͈̟̳̭͚̼̦̰͇̦͉̮̳͎̰͙̞̬̘͓͈͖͉̩̫̪̻͓͖̣̼̰͎̼͈͈̻͍̱̗̜̹̭̬͔̖̺̰͙̤͖͖̤̺͖̩̪̌́̽̾̈́̄̏̀͋̿̽̑̂̑͂́́̓̐̾̃̉̃̌͐́̑̽͗͆̃̍̆̏̌͊̍̏̏̀̓̆͗͂̀̏̾͆̌͊̍̈̅̌͂̃́̑̀̃̂́̔̈̃́̔̒̔̅̉̾̄̀̄̒͒̽̒͆̎̑̓̓̒͆́̎͌̿̔̃̾̏̄̇̍͛̄̽̊̔̀̄̔̏̂̅͐͗̑̂̄̓̆́̔́̿̊̍̐̑͂̈́̽̊̔̑͂͌̾̋̈́̍̍̍͑͗̌͑̌̽̎̂͒̂͆̑͒̈̔̎̌͒̐̎̔͂̃̄̎̈͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̷̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̡͍̣͓͙̻̬͍̘̤̦̜͙̗̭̱͓͈̘͖̭͉͔͎̟̯̥͙̯̗̗̜̼̳̰͎̰̟̜̞̼͈̜͕̞̦̳͉͎͍͙̙̝̝͕͓̩̯̮̥̟̮̯̟̬̤̻̳̳̝͍̲̳̱̗̺̩͍̪͈̝̤̺̱͍͔̝̬̝̫͍̥͓̩̹̳̭͇̹̹͖͎͙̺͔̖̮̪͉̹̲͈̻̬̩͔͎͊͑͑̏̔̓͂͌͒̃͌̄̊͌̀̏̈́̾͗͋̔̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̛̝̯̣̩̱̗̬̟̠̙͍̗̖̝̯͕̱̯̖̻̤̝͎͓̺̪̦̣̙̦̝͚̳͇̤̘̺̩̦͙͈͇̱̺͈̘̰͉̙̥̬͖̘͖̗͖̜͉̪̼̮̬̖̩͇̤̥̳̝̜̻͚͇̠̱̟̦̮͈͍̘̺͈̝̫̬͉̬͔̦͕̲͎̹̩̠̹͚̝̘̠̰̤͕̘͇͍̝̹̙͚̹̖̠̥͖͍̹͍̤̤͚̩̫͓͓͙̗̝͖̟͉̱̜͖̹̳̩̼̞͚̰̀̂̂̀͐̆̄͗̓͒̀̋̄̅͋̓̃̉̏̾̄͐̈͋́͒̑̾͛̏̈́̑͆̉̔̔̐̉͆̑͒̌͂͆̔̓͋̓́͂̿͑̔̽̈́̈̐̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅẅ̴̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̛͕̭͚̯̥̙͎͖̫͉̼͙̜̟͙̩̘̗͉̝̥̖̹̣̙͙̳͕̮̖̰̫̥̲̯̻̺̰̝̤̫͎̯̮̝̻̻̟͙̲͎̻̜̱̼̥̦̤͖̰̜̣̜͓̦͚͉̣̤̜̜̝̖̙̹̞̱͚̣͕̪͓̩͖͎̳̜̹͉͎̥̳͎̦̣͉̻̗̠͍͈͍̭͓̳̬̘̹̯̪̥͍̣̼͈̲̥͚̮̹̻̞̫̥͕́̑̏́̒̄̈́͂͒̅̒͒͋̎̅̆͊͑̃̄̐̒̏̍̓̾͌͂́͌͆̈͛̍̇̈̓̂̈̔̎̏̈́̑̾̀̆̃̌̋̓́̐̅̋͑̓̂̉̃̃͒̎̌̒̈̃͋͛̒͐͂͐̂̈̋̽́̎̈̒͌̋̐̈̍̎̈̂͌̓̅̈́̑̈̃͂̀́̈́͐̾̃̋͗͊́̋̊̆̋̃̆́̓͗́̿̀̐͑́̈̽̃̋̀́̏͆̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅḯ̵̢̡̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̠͍̺̦̩̩̖̟̫͎̜͉͎̭̙̦̘͍̝̖̣͓͖̘̥̖͚̪͙͇̮̠̩̯̥̩͇͙̤͎͇͎̣͈̩̘̯̣͈͍͙̯̯̣̩̙̺͇̜̪̟̹͓͚͚̩̤̬̬̗̻͙͍͉̹͖̖̘̻̳̤̥̹̱̺̰̤̟͔͉̳̪͙̼̲̤̘̜͖͔̘̳̜͎̱̣̝̗͎̦̜̠̜͎͎̟̲̫̳̼̤̪̙͓̩̯͎͎͕͎͈͕̫̖̬̺̺̣̤̩̟̙̜̞̣̙̻̩̹̓́̇̇̌̐̾͛͒̾͗͗͆͋̓͒̄͌̏͊̍͋͛͒̉̂̈͐̋̏̅̄̄̃̈́̈̓̋̒͛͒̎̈̓̉̂̾́̃͆̽̓̿̏̉̈́̀͂̒͊̿̆̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̵̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̨̛̛̬̟̯̘̭̹͈̫̮̞͓͕͎͚͉͉̗̼̤̤̭̳̥̟̼͇̙̠̙̩͈̘̼͙̮͈̞̬̼̖͎̖͖͚͈̯̪̫̠̖̳̗̖̥̪̦̼̩͕̞̝̪͇̬̟̯͕̦̩̥̬̫̗͉͔̫̫̝̦͈̼̩̪͈̣̟̩̠̜̤̰̟̗̭̮̝͔͎͇͙̭̬̤̦̱̟̳̹͖̖̮͇͖͖̫̲̰͎̞̙̙̙̦̝̗̫̻̙̰͚͆̒͆̈́͆̈́͌̔͋̃̂̀̀̀̿̿̈͋̉͗͌͋̓͛͆̅̈́͋͆́̈́̈́̓̓́͋̋̀̈͗̍̑͛̔̉̾̓̽͋̋́̉̎͐̄͗̆̏̎͒̈́̑̿̊͆͂̉̎͑͗̌̆̆͊̐͌̈́̂͂͆̑̈́̿̈́̉̿̉͛̽̇̄̋͐̈́̀̒̃͊̆̔̃̑͌͋̐̑̂̀̇̀̈̓̈́͊͂͛͐̒͒̓̌̓̊̾̄͗͂̆̎̑̐͑͐̊̾̔͛̇́͒̊̄̆̉̃̅̈͂̇̎̈̉̐͐̊͐͌͛͆̿̿̔̈́͋̎̀̈̀̎̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̢̡̛͇̺̼͖̘͇͓͔̯̰̮̭̺̟͎͚̩̫̩͖̭̩͈̯͔̦̗̙̠͙̪̥̯̮̰̱̙̯͚̮̔͛̆̓̋̀̈͛̊̔̎̂̓̀̆͗̿̀͐͋̌̓̍̍̈͆̌̑͘̚̕̚̚̚͝͠ͅ ̸̧̧̨̧̨̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̜̪͉̱̬̲̠̙̜̣̠͚̘̻̠̜̮̯̰͓͉̮̘͈̲̫̼̻̠͕̝͔͎̭̟̩͇̭̙̮͖̫͈̳̠̟͓̲̝̟̮̼̳̬̜͓̟̤̟̤̖̥̩̫̝͕̪̫͍̤̣͔͇̺̮̗̭͖̟̰͓̙̫͖̱̼̞̱͕͔̺̟͔̙̤͚̮̩̣̥̼̇͐̒̈́̈́͋̈́̂̅͑̈́͗̏̔͛̂̀̾̀̈́̔͐͐̀̌̿̌̽͌́̋̒̽͌̓̂̀̋̃̈́̃̏͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅm̵̧̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̰̯̙͇̲͔͍̱̗̻̝͎̜̱̬͙̰͙͓̜͕̹̹̻̭͉͈̘̠͍̺̺͍̖͚̪͉͓͔̪̗̬͉̞̞͚̺͍̣̻̼͍̞̟̗̞͇̮̜̫̝̦̠̳̠͙͕̘̦̤̗͔̣͙̪͔̝̯̗̺͇̘̘̫͈͔̻̺̩̱̻̠͇̪͔̬̝͍̞͕̞̠̪͙̣̞͚̱̟͖̦̙̥͎͖̮̼̙͔̜̣͙͎̫̥̜̹̜̘͔͙̩͍̲͇̼̣̬̦̩̙̳̬̼̜͙̖̠̹͍͈̦̼̹̦̜̣͖͇̙͇̖͔͉̘͍̱͖̻̺̪͕͉͌̌̔̔͌́̑̎͛̍̍́̄́̎̋̓̒͊̈́̏̏̾̑͒̀̈̆̾͊́̌̔̄̆̀̾̀̂̂̈̂͛̐̿̀̆͆̃́͛̎̒̓͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅỵ̶̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͍̹̤̭̞̰͈͙͈͚̦̜̞͖̲̖͔̖͔̰͙̙͎̬̠̟̮͙̞̲̜͚͍̮̰̪̤̱̜̮͓͗̽̅̃̿̂͐́́͑̔̀́̒̋͆̎͂̒͌̑̍̂͑̿́̿̌͗͑̽͑̓͗̈́̈͐̅̀̀̽̂̒͑̌͌̓̂̒̿̀̊͒̄̽̔̏̀̈̀̽̇͊̏̽̔́͐͆̈́̇̋͊͒̽́̄̄̏͛͌̔́̈̿̍͗̒̃̊̔̒̅̄̒͒̓́̀̾͒̄͂̈̓̒̔̂̽͗̓̌́͌̔͌̅̿͒̇̍̍̾̉͒̂͛̈́̐̔̽̍̔̋̏́͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̩̯͇̬̖̠͇͉̲̫̠̹̰͉̲͓̲̻̯͉̼͈̻̻͇͈̯͙̙̖͕̥̺̖͖͎̠͓̜͉̗̬̮͍̲̯͍͙̰̱͉̲͉̮̗̪͖̠̺̳̮̜̹͇̥̜͈͖͕̲͍̟͙̺̖͉͔̼͍̺̺̖̼͇̳͙̝͔͕͙̠͇̻̟̟̩̗̞̱̥̥͙͈̝͙͓̹̿̈́̌̋͑̀̋̅̾̂̀̈̌̋̾̈́̈̆̽͑̓̂͒̈́̿̀̌͛͑͐̊͆̈̀͂̄̏͐͒̏̃́̈́̅̓͆̌̀̐̉̾͗̑́̅̎̀̌̾̂̏̅̐̅̆̒̓́̎̊̍̓͒̈́̐̅̈́̓̽̍̌̃͂̀̇̂̃̿́͗̑̍͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̸̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͉͉̥̯̫̻͓̼̦̭̯͉̮̟̹͕̺̩͕̙̜̜͇͔̙̘̜̱͓̬̪̹͚͔̦̗̳̩̀̿̒̑͌̂̂̄̈͗̈͂̿̎̾͆͗͛̆̀̃̓̔͛̔͐̀͊͆̉̅̒̊͒͑̋̊̊̈́̾̎͑́͊̋̍̈́͂̅̔̃̈̑̆͂̀͆̎͌̓̈́̒͑̈́̽̋̀̉̉͊͐͌̆̐́̈́̈́̉̏͊̇͑̉̄̊̈́͊̊̏̾̽̒́̒̋́͊̉̎͑̈́̐̄̏̃̄͌́́͌̈̈̇̽̆̒͗̏͒̏̉͌̎̂̈̓͗̐̆͊̃͑̔̽̈́̈́̌͊̽͋̌̔͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̷̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̞̤̫̺̟͕̣̤̺͓̣̮̫͉͖͓̯͇͎̞̦̝̦̩̪͕̝̣̟̫̝̦̙̖̟͎̖̾̑͆͌͗̾̔̊̏̎̅̓͊̎͂̋̇̅̓͛͗̆̈́̀̆͐̾̍͌́̀͒͂̏̓̔̈́̏̂̈́̂̊̈́̄̽̋͊͑̓́͑̊̒̈́͊̍̌̅͛̓͂́̋̌̒̃͑̏̄̏͊̉̓́̑̍̑̂̆̍͌̑̀̑̾̈̒̊̀̀̈́͂͑͋̓͆́̔̎̀̇̒̃̿́̒̌̇̃̒͋̋͊͊͂̈́̑̈́̒͋͗̽̐̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅn̶̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̛̩̩̼͙̰̟͕̭̠̥̬̳͙͎̠̙̺͈̘̘̖͎̫̳̰̫̰̙͔̬̰̠͙̼͇̮͍͚͇̟̺̯͍̥̖͔̙̟͈̜̠̺͎̙̤̪͔͙͉̜͉̗̭̰̜̦͍͉̼̠̯̰̖̗̻̙̟̹͕͖͉͈̻̥͚͍͖̠̜̪̜̳̪̼̩̼̟̳̯͈͖̜̤͓͙̭̖̻̪͚̖̰̪̬͈̦̘͍͇̞̼̤̬̱͙̤̙̜͇͓̤̰̟͎̗̱͎̙̲͇̦̲̭̻̲̬̻̊͗̀͆̆̇̈́͗̄̽̍͑̔̅̑̓̿̀̀̅̈́̄͗́͊̌̾̇͛͒͌̒̏́͒̀̆͌͒̾̆͋̑̿̌͒̇̏̌̂̆͑͗̍̉̒͂͆͆̈́̇̊̃̏̏͋̆̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅg̴̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̛̛͔͓̝̼̙͔̙̗͚̟̼̫͚͔͍̥̭̥̥̜̲͈̼̣̥͈̱̮͎̠̘̲͈̱̺̙͓̺̯̬̬̝̳̤̺̫͖͕̣̟͓̙̦̭̺̼̙̲̦͖͎̗̮͔̝̠̭̟͙̥͖̱̰̠̪̭̻̘̯͉̯̗̘̜̮͖̫̩̣̤͉͕̤͙̣̦̗͙̳̜̗͕̯̺͚̻̰̪͓̬͖͕̥̹͖͍̠̦͙̣̜͇͓̥̗̖̤̗̠̩̥͇͍̹̹͉̼͚͚͓̦͙̝͓̜͕͚̖̲̖̥̜̰̫͉̼̮͔̹̘͙͍̍̎́̏̾̆́͂̿̈́͌̾̃̒̀̽̒̉̐͐͂̀͂̿̀̐̀̉̃̿̈́͗̐͒̇̓́͛̈́̄̉̾̀͂̃̓̃̊͆́̌̆̋̋̿͑̍͑͂̀̌͋̌́̀͐͐͛̓̓͌̏̉̉̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅe̶̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̗͇͓̟̗̮͈̝̹̪͈̜͚̺̘͕̜͕̭̜̳̗̼̼̤̙̮̳̙̘̰͉̮̭͇͖͕̟̺͓̣̫̫͚̯͔̻̣̘̯̔͛̋̊͊̇̐̽͊͆̉͆̎̂̈́̐̈́̈́́̽̿́͆̀̆͊͑̂̈́̓͒̔̂̇̃͛͋̄́̍̈́̌̐̽̎͌͐̉͐̽̋͑̍́͌́̍̐̐̓̌͂̄͑́͛̎̍̆̅̃̀̋̅͛̈́̂̄͒͛̓͒̓̍̆̋̑̅͌͌͋̂͋͑̈́̌̔̀̅̈́̌͐̏̅̔̆͌̈́̐̓̂̍͑͌̂͗̄̑̅̂̏̈́͐͐̍̎̓̈́͌̒̈́̃́͗̋̈́̀͑̈́̈́̒͌̿̋̓̍̐̈̂̃͒̾͐͒̈́͌̔̓̑̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠r̴̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̛̛͙̮̦̝̯̣̦̙̹̗̟͙̦͕͉̺͚̻͎̦̺̻͓͎͇̱̯̩̲̞͇̩̤̠̪̺̬̘̺̜̼̩̜̙̤̯̱̘͈͖̲͖̯̲̩̮͓̞̝̖̱̰̝͎̭̫̫̜̯̘̥̺̲͈̺̜̬͚̮̻̻̜̺̠̯̮̬̫͍̝̺͖̩̹̗͖͎̜̣̬͎̱̤̻̹̤̘̜̰̰̝̻̳̬͖̳̥͖͔͕͖̭͈̞̻̖̦͈͍̲̙̺̝̹͕̬͍͙̣̪͓̯͓̝͓̰̙͇͍͖̱̜̼͕̦̥̮̻̟͋͛̋̓̎͆̇̄̓̈́͑͑̆͐̀̏͑̑́͊̋͌̒̌̽̏͛̃̐̈͋̽͑͐̐͑̐̈́̓͆͗̂̿̐̏̓̀́̒͊͐̍͑̌̔̈́̐̈́̆̏̍̆̂̿́̋̌͆̅̋̄͂̏͐́̏̅̋̽̿̏̽͊̂̃̿̊͆͆̌̏̃͒͛̆̆̎͆̌͆̋̓̑̔́̌͆̑̄͛͗͂́̄́̄́̽͋̽̈́́̅̉͗͂̂̏̈́͐̌́́̅̑͌̈́̉̇̃̐͑͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̥̝͍̝̣͕͕̟̠͎̯̲͓̗̗̞͙̠̥̝̪̳̟̫̪͔̖̠͍̮̘̰͙̹͚̹͚̻̼̟̞̱̳̗͓̼̞̰̫͚̟̫̻̪̣̭̟̙͇̬̯̥̠̗̪̻̬̱̯͔̺̱͈̩̭̥͚̥̮̼̻̙̺̱̦͉͖͙̙͖̼̦͇̯̩̲̖̼̥̻̗̬̰͇̳͖̣̭͓̲͎̬̰̥͉̘̙̔̋̑͒̃̃̾̾͐͒̋͛́̏̆͊͌̋͆͗͑̐͑̓̄̍͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅ ̵̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̤͙͚̘̬̼̱̞̳͖͚̥͍̠̘̞̠̮̲̥̪̯̗̺̩͕͔͉̟̗̺͖̘̟͉͍͓̭̭͉͖͔̰͖̳͖͖̦͕̙̹͖̯̞̥̙͍̝̦͓̠͚̤̝̮̙͍̜͍̯͎̙̘͙̻̤͙̯̲͔̻̦͚̞̹͈̹͔̜̻͓͕̱̯̗̙͙̠̗̪̦̪̦̞̱͈͔̳͓̩̰̥͍̘͖̹͚̣̦̯̻̥̹̘̥̣̬̯̬̫̮̞͔͍̳̳͇̼̮̫̻͇̰̣̺̥͇̞̦͙̻̜̹̯̜͉̣̱͉̥̪̠̼͉̻̫̝͈̪̘͌́͒̔͐̈́͒̃̽̎̔͆̾̀͐̏̈́̐͌̎͋̃̈̆̎̌͋̒̊̀͋͆̑̅͆̾̏̎̔͊̾͌̓͑̋̀̀̍̔͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅş̶̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͖̙̦͍̘͍̗̗̪̲̫͙͚̹͍̳̩̳͕̙̻̫̪̰̙͙̠̹̤̳̭͕̳͎̘̭̻̗͈͈̲̞̜͔͍̙̗͙͚̘̯̳͙̳̯͙̙̭̤͉͍̖̘̤̖͖̯̹̯̺̮͖͎̟̞̞͖̦͕͕͈̜̝̪͚̻̬͔̫̩͍̹̹͚̯̼̲̙͇̤̺̳̫̩̙͉͕̮̜̘̥̹̲̭̤̘͍̣̳̥͕͚̥̬̞̘͖͎̱̼̹̳̪̯͓̬̹͕͚͈͛͒̓̒͑́̽̊͗̋̆͌̎̄̓̆͗̅̀͗͐̎͗̄̅̐͆̈̽̿̆̍̈̉̏̈́̎̏͑̊̈́̍̃̈̉̈́͛̂̇́̅̏͑͋́͌̌́̇͆͛̾̆͑͂̽͛̈́̋͒͛̀̅̀͊͋͒͊̔̐̅̾̎̍̾͒̉̉̏̅̊̀͑̀͒̃̓̇̈́͂̐̇̿̀́̈́̐̍̾͌͒̇͗͊͋̍͒̊̿́͒̃̑̔̎̂͂̽̌̌̓̏̒̓̎̿̆́̅̔̋̅͋̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̧̱͍̪̞͖̯͔̝̤̝̩͈̞̉̈̔͑̾̈́̾́͒̊͊̈́̈́̓͒́̀̍̆̄́̌͊͗̀̏́͋̋̃̈́͂̅̈́͋̾͐̐͛͆̈̌̓͊̽̐̎̂͊́̀̽͐̈́̿́̐̾̅͌̾͒̄̾̅̆͐͗́̅̔̇̆͑̅̐̆̒̍̒͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͠à̶̧̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̮̮̖̰͍̳͙͓̙̞̝͇͕̼̠̩̮̦̖̭̖̦͓̮̮̤̞̙̮̤̫̠͔̗̘͙̤̟̯͈̬̣̜̤̙̩̼͈̹͕̭̳̰͉͎͙̙̱̈̄́̐͂̄̀̽̈́̈́͑͑̉̇̇̇̈̐͌̽̎͋̊̎͊̂̋͆̀͑̆͊̓̎͋̋̔̀͆̾̋́̈͒̅̀̋̎͑͆͂̉̒̉͌̍̀͗̌͊͛͑͊͌̿̑̈́̌̍͂̒͛̒̉̈́̃͐͐̈̉͌̎́̀͊͋̓̏̈͂̅́̓̈́̔̊͆̀̌̑͒̃̆̐͊͛̇́̑̓͊͗̔͒̔̓̽͗͛͑̋̇̈́̐̍̀̈̉̌̿̌͐̇̾͐̑̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅp̷̡̢̛̛̛̛̙͕̫̫͖̜̳̼̪͍̖̗̫̯̲̮̰̞͉̳͍͎͉̟͖̙̻̩̤͇͓̫̺̹͉̞̣̘̣͕͕̯̝̈́̓͛̑̓͑̏͛͛̋̄̅͆̍̏͒͌͒́̓͗͊̋̎̈͗̏̌͛̅͗͋͐̀̒̾͒͒̃̈͆̆̇̐̈́̈́̄̄̆͐̊̋̓̈́͑̑̅̈́̅̆̔͛̐̂͆̇̓̒̃̔̈́̔́̂͒̈́̒͊̏̇͋̀͋͌͂͋͌̓̒́̐̓̃̂͑̐̂͊͂͆̈̿̂͂̐̈́̐̅͛͂͒̏̈́̏̈́̃̀̈́͌͑̑͋̏͒͗̑̽̒̐̾̿̊͒̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̷̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͙̪̖̻͕̘̝̜̭̲͔͕͓̯͎͕̙̜͚͍̲̱̟̠̗̗̮̝̖̺͇̭͈̻̱͓̹̼͕̤͓̗̲̱̳̺͉̟͖̤̟̮̯̖̬̥̎̂̀̅̄͌͊̍̂̋̽̀͌̃̓̆̂͋̓̏͊̀̈́̈́̔̽̆̄̋̿̀̾̿̏́̈̈́̆́͐͆̈́͊̄̌͛̈̈́́̆̿̓̊̊̿͒́͋̆̀̃̉̇́̾̽͗͋͊̓̊̒͆̂̊́̄̿̃̔͒̈́̆̈̐̔̓̔͌͒̔̀̊̈́̾̂̂̈̀͒̉̈̐͌͒́́̃͋̈͗͐̾̋̍͊́̓̽̐͒̓̇̀̆̔͆͛̉̀̑̈͒̀́̿͛̇͑̓̀͛͗̏̾̊̿͊͐̓̂͐̔̏̐̀̃̌̐̒͆̒̀͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅd̸̛̛̛͈̬͈̰͚̎̈́̈́͊͆͊̅̅̅̇̐͌͊̐̾̆̉̓̅͌͌̌̆̌̽̑̉̄̄̆̂̍̾̀̔̊̏͋̇͐͗̈́̉̽̏̈́̆̐̽̏̾̀̍̌͊̅́̓̑̈̈̍̀͑͗͛̓͋̈́̇͗̒͗̂͌̓̋͒̏̎͂͂̐̐̀̅́̽̈͊̃̀̑̊̂͋̀̊̈̆̂̎̎̿̎̾̓̋̔̑́̂̀͒̅̿̒́̂̂̑̈́́̀͌͑̓̇̏̎̈̽̽̑͆͊̎̊̀̑̈̇̄̔̎̄̈́̿͒̈́̾͆̐̍͑̓̾̍̈́̒͊̏̎̈́̋̒̃̂̊̒́̍̉̈́̈́̅͗̔̀̊̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̖̙̗̺̤̦̯̦̯̼̲̯̩̘̟͕̤̭̫̤̝̟͍̱͙̘̲̩̮̯̬͍̝̫̻̯̮̺̤̖̥͖͙̜͚̫̠͖͇̯̭̜͍̮̭̫̺̝͙͙͕͔̰̩̹͙̻̙̺͍̤̬̘͓̫̳͖̥̥͔̤͉̯̗͇̲̘͚̻̦̞̬̠̞͙̼̻̖͈̺͇͎͕͉̹̞͎̣̟̹͚̘̹͈̥̗̻̤̖̬͇̪͚̗̘͈̹̟̞͖̲̜̤͚̹̠̤̳͇͍̤͖͓̬̼̤̜͋́̈́͌͋̈́̉̽̌̍̐̎̓͛̊̓̍͂́̇̋̎̾́̊̅̐̍̄̏͑̉̂̄̄̽͛͐̇̄͐̍̽̓̎̑̑̓̂̎̈́̾̍͒͂̅̿̃͒͌̊̎̅̈́̊̍̐́͗̓͆̂͌̀͊̓͐̓́̽̂̓̋̓͌̎͂̐̂̅̉̈̏̀̓͊̂͒́͗́̃̏͂͛̓̈̃́̂͋͂̽̊́̐̔͗̍̿͒̄̀̌͂̏̅͒̓̈́̌̓͒́͌̑̅̇͌̀͑́̽́͆͌̀̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅl̵̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̝̩̩̱̳͎̙̫̬̞̫̼̣͚̞̳̤̰̠̬͖̫͖̟̤̰̜͙̝̩̤͖̞͎̖͎̻̩̼͈͓̮͉̰̦͖͕̫̙̥͈̠̯̭̥̙̪̤̭̭̺̜̘͙̻̤̩̤̜̮͉̭̪̺̙̘̟͚̠͎̯͓̫̮̱̞͓̹͉͙̺̞̩͈̱͇̩͇͙̝̖̻͚͈̜̪̱͚̘͎͎̠͎̩̺̰͈̫̤̳͔̤͈̯̤̠̤̼̞̠͉͉͕̝̭͔̝̭̝̲̬͚̠̫̺̪̺̠̺̖̪̹̟͕̻̫͖͖̬̞͈̣͓̠͎̱̯̱͚͚̳̗͚̱̱͓̃͛̊͌̈͗͗́̓̽́̽̽͐̃̑̀́̊̓̉͛̽͒̓͑̉̐̾̈́͌͋̔̍̈́̏̀̄̈́̉̂͗̎͋̃͛̽̃͛͊̐̀͑̒̽̋̀̈̔̈́́̂͂͌͒́̾͊̋̓̈́̐̒̿́̓̀̑͐̌̾͌̌͛̋̓̈́̔̈͆̌̊̂͋͆̂̂̀̏̃̓͂̽͗̓̉̍͗͋͗̋͋̄̒͗̎̿͒̊͂̌̉̿́͗̅̇̓͐͒̔͒̏̃̄̾͒̇̏̎̿̀̾̓̓̈͂͆̑̐͐͋͆͑͗̌͊̅́̊̔̂́͌̌̍͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̸̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̛̞̰͕̞̮̗̫̦̦̼̱͔̙̖̪̼̰̙̗̱̝̝͈͔̺̺̺̦͍͔̳̳̲͍͕̭̹̺͈̫̯͎̦̼̦̟͍̻̘̙͕͍̘͉̟̗̖̞̰͕̲̗̙͇̻͍̩̞͙̮͉̫̖̞͕̩̞͚̦͖̜͙̖͍̤͙̻̖͉͚̺͔̝̞͈̜͙̬̜̼͍̯̖̥͕͉̗̥̼̱͙̱̦͉͍͊̈́͗̌̓̇̐͊͋̔̒̇̔̈́̽̊̾͊̇̑̓͑̿͗̈́̈͊̆̑͂̌̎̆͂̽́͌̋͒͋̆̆͋̅́̽́̇̾̀̈́͂̀̒̋͂̿͗̌́̾̒̆͒̓̆͊̓̍̎͐͌̓͌̔̇͆̂́͑͋̆͋̂̔̿͌͋̑͊͊͊̅͆͒̊͊̆̐̀̃̑̓̽͛̀̍̒̀̋̀͛̃̍̇̔̐͒̊̎͐͑͊̾̑̽̉́̍̀̊̓̑͑̐͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅk̵̡̢̡̺̥̤̣̤̻̙̹̙̺̙̭̥͕̻̯̲̘͓̦̪̠͇̯͕͓̘̯̦̘͕̟̦͍̩̱͔̻̯͈̹̹͎̮̞̮̙͎̣͈̮̱̙̭͔̠̭̱̜͉̙̫̦̮̤͖̖͍̥̦͚͍͈͇̬̖͙̼͖̺̬̙̩̖̹̜͈̥̮̭͈̝̬̣͓̤̖̫̙̔̍̐̋̆̓̇́́̃͗̋̑̍̄̄̈́͑̋̏͒̇̉͘̕͝͝ͅē̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̰̦̮̞̙̮̳̠̦̘̝͉͎̙̩̱̬̟͕͚̒͊̂̒͗͂̾̎̈̎̆͛͗͛̇̀̓͂͂̐̈̈̌͛̉̊̓͗̏͋͌͌̀͛̃͊̋̎̈̍̇̌̓̇̂̐̐̐͆͆̈́͌̋́̊̃͌̓̎̅͗́́̽̃̍̈́͊̔̇̆̀̎͗̓̂̉͆͐͑͒̅́̆̍̓̇͑͐͋̓͆͂͊̔̐̄̏́̔̆̓̀̎̂́̇͑̒͂̿̈̌̅͆̿̀̂́͋̿̈́́͐̈́̌͗͆͂̎̾̔̒͋͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ ̸̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̨͇̱͇̻̳̰̘̝̝̞̫͍̪̠͇̩̣̹̩̙͓̹̝̼͖̩͔͙̙̖̬͔̫͓̞̥̫̩̝͚̥̗̦̥̫̹̹̻̙͚̣̻̣̥̖̦̤̗̼̮̖͓͈̲̘̺͓̰̜̳̪͎̰̪͈͉̙̝͓̯͇̪͈̳͕̥̬͔̹͈̖̥̮͍̬̮͉͕̤̳͇͕̼͙͙͉͍̗̰̬̩͉̲͈̥̖͇̗̝̻̗̙̣̥̤̭͎͚̳̳̦͙̘̝̩̰͖̠̰̼̙̠͎̥̦̙͍̥̘́̔̽͛̏̈́̈͛͗̃̀͂̊͐̑̇͗̃́̈́̐̐̒̅̃̍͆̑͐͛̾̑̈́͂̊͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̴̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̤̮͕̮̖̹̯͖̙̠̟̞̠̜̳͓͔̯͍̖͎̺̣̹̟͕̫̻̗̭͖̪͎̣̦̦͙̯͚̥̰̰̖͈̳̳̮͈̦̥̱͚̟͉͍͍̗̺͖̖̥͚͈̪͖̭͍͕͓̼̠͉͕͓̝̺̙̳̺̭̯̻̤͇̘̲̳͎̟͖͔̖̦̺̼̬̣̘̦̙͕̤̹̳̭͓̪̠̝̝̰͍̩̟̦̫̻̖̯̟̘̞̗̩͍̥̦͚͎̪̱̗͉̳͎͙̗͙͚͖̩͓̒͒͋̍͂͒̓̔̒̅̌̈́͌͂̔͒͒̾̉̓́̇̍̇̏͒̀̉̊̅͑̎͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̛̛̛̹̜̥͖̺͇͓͈̲͉̟͍̫͔͓̙̺͕̯͓͉̻͓͓̙͓̮͎͚̫͓̥̫͈̱͛͒̀̀̈̔͗̽̍̍͌̀̇̒͒̇̄̈̅̋̀̀̆͗́̇͂̉̾̏͗̈̎͂̍͂̂̇́̅͒̎͆͊̑̅̓̓̿̋͋͐̌̎̊́́̉̇̈́̍̅̃̃̾̉͑͒̎̋͗̿͗͑͊̈̀͂̎̿̊͌̀̐̓͊͛͊̆̍̾́͊̀̊̎̏̅̏̀̇͊̇͐̂̽̋͐̈́͂̑̔̌̔́̄́̉͆͋́́̒̔̏͗̿͊̋̓̐́͌͛͐͛̔̍̅̓̎̏̂̍̉̉̃͒̇̈́̊̑̒́̆̆̒͆̔̉̋̏̂̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝c̷̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̜̭̟͈̖͙̺̥̪̰͙̮̲̙̞͍̠͍͉̣̝̬͉̜͈͉̜̠͚̮̟̭͈̠̻̭̱̤̫̘̲̱͓͇̦̲̲̰͚̠̣̳̜̪̜̼͈͖̜͙̱̱̹̺̳͕̘̳̺̦̪̫͍̠̖͓̬̲̼̲̭̻͉̦͍̫͕̪̼̼͔̙̖̯̝͎͉̞̝̯̦̘̯͈͍̠̖̣̯̬̝̤̙̳͈̝̳̖̠̮̻̱̖̭͉̞̳̞̞͓̲͚̜̭̺͍̦̤̦͎͕̲̹̣̘̝͚̣͛̈́̎̈͛̃̋̂̈̔̈́̈̓̋̈́̒͛̓̽̔̄͐̔͑͂̄̐̃̊̀̈́̎̔̀̆̍̆̄͋́̓́́̐̋̈́̆̊͂̌̈́̀̀̂̀̂̽̉̓̒̾̉͐̈̏̆̎̄̓̊̋̈̀͐͒̀̇͒́̾̐̂̓͆̋̐̈́̏͑͐̏̀̌̃̄͋͐̐̾̉̎͛̀̑̐̽̎̆͗̌͑̂̓̀̎̀͋̈́̏́̉̓̈̊̇́́͒̄̐̈̈͂͌̄̌̃̉͑̌̃͌̐̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̷̨̧̛̛̤͖̱̪̗̭̜̤̖͎̥͎̤̠̮͓͇͔͙͙͕̝̦̣̩̺͈͍̜̩̜̩̖͙̱̥͕̪̜̣́̋̊̀̈́̃̆͐͌̋͆͒͋̋́̉̒̽̀̒̌̐́̄̄͆͂̽̊̇̈́̈̈́̃̒͛̂̐̎̍̈́̇̂̾͊͐̉̅̔̾̃̋͑̒̐͌͑̎̄̅̂̆̏͊̐̾̈́̒̅͂́̈́͂͋̑̃̒͋̈͂̓̆̔̑̂̊̔̂͆̍̏͐̽̏̓͛͑͊͗́̋̓̾̓͌̂̍̂̑̒̈́̾̋̀͊̈́͂͂̾͆͆͗̐̌͑́̑̈́̈́̂͒̊̋͑̈̐́͌̃̀̌̉͛̈́̽̇̋͊͒̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̢̢̢͇͉͉̮̤͈͓͈͇̥̯̤̜͇͎̦̱̱̺͇͕͔̠̖͓̗̙̥̜̤̘̩̳̥͎̥͕̹̩͇̖̘̙̣̱̭̘̙͎͈̣̟͖̖̻̩͈̥̗̼̮͔̝͖̖̤͓̳̦̳̤͓̤͖̦͚͓̫̰͙̞͇͇̖̞̪͉̘̗͍͉̱͚͍̮͎̲̖̞͎͙̥̲̖̘̈̀͊̓͜͜ͅş̶̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͕͓̯̘̜̭̰͉͙͙͇̯̹̱͙̜̦̗͚͇̙̭̤̻̟͕̙̙̠͖̺̠̲̮̹̲̫̹̪̙̤̗͚̮̙̬͕͖̱̰̻̐̇̀̄̽͒͛͒̆̃̈̿͒͛̐̇̐͋͌́͑́̃̀͒̋̈́͊͒̋͗̂͌̃̌̽͗̈́͂͋͐̀̈́͋̌̔́̀͊̌̎̍͗͂̎͋̒͂͛̑̒͑̓̑́̊̎̀̋̊̑̈̌͑̐͊̂̈́̉̈́̾̒́̏̎͆̾́̓̀́͌̽̓̽̊̃̑̓̐̏̈́͒͋̒͐̉͛̓̍͒͒̏̍̀͐̈́̈́͗̇̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅş̴̢̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̩̬̻̹̤̠͕̳̫̖̟͉̮̟͙̼̟̰̱͙̞͉͚̭̙̮̗̞̞̣͙͖̳̝̖̗͔̦͖͙̘̼̰̼̲̠̳͚͎̤̥̣͇̫̩̪̦̱̰̫̘͙̰͚̘͙̯͖͉̦͙͔̰͉͈̠̮̫͚̺̩̰̩̠̥͈̰̬̞̹͖̪͚̜͙̪͓̘͍̗͚̻̮̞͙͕̗͎̭̪̭̜̬̫̪̳͔̱̝̹̣̠̗͓͈̬̠͔̳̳̲̣̠̯̖̞̘̩̣͖̯̫̦͔͓͉̻̗͔͒̀͛̆͛̅̌̄̈́̐̂̏̇̀̓͊͑̅̒̔̎͋̾̂̂̀̄̀̅̀̊̔͐̋̀̔̒̀̓̈͛̈̄̈́͛͌͂̾͗̓́̔͊́̈́͂̑̒͆̓̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ.̷̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̛͓͈̲̭̟̖̥̠̠͕̥͔̲̣̗̱͚̻̩͙̤̺̺͍̦͖̥͚̩̮̮̘̰̲̥̇͊̔̏̌͌̓̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅ ̷̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̺̖̦͎̗̝̥͈̗͔̥̦͎͍̝̪͓̩̤̹̜͎͈͔̙̱̀̂͑̄͆͋͆̔͊̇͂̈̏̏̂̉̑̾̑̓̉̇̋͑̾̑̈́͒̉̀͌͂̍͋͐̓͆͊̀̀̊̿̓̈́́̀̿̆̽̾͊͊̾͋̒͂̄̎̎̐́̽̉̅̽̆̓͑͂̓͛͋̍̈́͊̾̉͌̋́̉̃̈̓̿̿́͛͑̇͆̒͂̃̓̊͑͗̔̈̾̒̍̒́̐̀̿̇͆̐͊͌͌̌̐̀̈́͑͋̊̄́̄̐̋̓̀̓̌̇̉͗͂̐̔̃̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝T̸̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛͈͙͙̙̳̩̜̭̝͈̦͔͖͉͉͇̪̻̼̬̲͓̝̗͓͚̙͙͙̠͍̜̖̘͙̹͔̩͕̙͎̫̙͔͎̙͚̼̤̤̜͖͇̤̖̱̲̞̘̹̹̹͚̲̘̺̠̰̤͇̦̤͓͙̣̩̮̫͍͇̪̫̬̹̤̭̩̙̜͙̣̻̩̰͍̠̯̝̳͉͖̘̥̬͚̘̬̺͙̹̯̮̦̗̙̳͍͉̘̦̭̹̥͕̳̰̤̬̦͔̜̤͈͙̤͇͓̗̞̱̖̬̹͇̱̣͇͚̘͓͍͆̆̔͊͋͗̈́̉̉̌͋̔͆̄́̀̉̂͋̈̈́́͊̄̄̋̒̋͋͒͗̎̈̏͋̑̄̀̈̾͗͋͌̍̐̒͆͊̓͛̈́͋̎́͆͑̒̍͑͒̓̀̄̈͒͌̽̒̈́̐͗͗̏̏̓̈́̀̇̆̈́́̄̐̑̓̒͛͊͐̆̐͋̐͌̈́̔͗͐͆̆̾̂̓̃̈̔͗̾͋̆͋̒̐͊͋̇̔̇́́̐̊̈́̌͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅỡ̸̢̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̮͎̦̭̥̰̲̜̤̤͙͕̱̞̰̺̯̦͇͙͓͕̙̫̖̞͖̦̤̜͖̭̳̙͎̹̞̳̩͇̰͖̮͉̖̯͕̬̼̩͍͇͈͇̖̪͚͈̪͔̤̪̞̦͎̻̺̰̘͓͍͓̖̰͖̤̖͈͓̮͍̼̗̳͈̺̙͓̮̯̫̲͔͍̩̟͉̹͈͕̖͙͚͖͎̜͔̤͎̯̖̹̼͎͉͉̝̱͖͇̜̲̪̭̪̳̞̪̜̺̙̰̱͈̠̘͙̠̙̥̟̺̝̻̱̮͈͔̠͕̻͈̥̜̺͚̦̹̩͈̭̦̟̱̦̀̓̉̓̾̿͌̾̾͑͌͐̿̉͌̈́̔̀̍̈̽̅̆̇̌͛͊͗́͂̓̔͛̋̿̓̈̒͆͒͐̉̾̂̈́̈́͑̍͒̾̅̅̐̌̇̉̐͊̈̾́͑͛͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̛̩̥̠̞̹̥̠̤͇̹̥͎̰̟͇̺̹͈̼̞̭̳͎̝̦̟̭͍̫̣̬̬̙͓̪͙̖͇͔̖̫̦͇̭͉̩̮͔̠̹͕̮̠̤͍̱͕͖̝̠̗̘̯̺̟̠̤̘̩͉͎̥͖̥̥̪̖̱̪̫͚͍̘͍̙͙̫̲̦̗̩̗̰͇̘͚̲̟̞̪̻̭̭͕̰̭̦̘͕̻͙̭̼̰̙͖͚̳̫̘̠̙̻͈͙̥̬̣͓̼̖̬̲͙̹̲͈̯̟̳̰͙̲̩̭̦̖̈́̀͛̍͒̍̊̾̽̈́̔̋̽͌̇́̉͑̈́͛̾͛̅̒̇͒̆͌͐̈́̑̏̔̄͊̿̑̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̵̡̡̡̧̡̢̼̦̣̣͇͉̙̙̦̞̙̬͚͇͓͉͇̱̩̫͉͈̱̼͍̘̬̞͙͕̼͉̭͚̻̬̥̪͚̮̖̻̥͚͇͚̼̜̹͉̜̲̟͖͖̲͕͚͎̥̼͔̱̱̺̫͕̈͛̆̆̆͛̎̈́̃̍̓̔̀̅̄͂́̊͐̄̌͗̎̽̈̎͒͌͌̑̌̅́̉̿̀̆̂̏̐͒͒̐͆̾͋͆̆̓̋̀̿̎̇̿͆̂̿̌̄̓̿̀̾̑̽̑̈́̉͌͑̀͐̑̿̈́̅̑̍̐̐̆͂̇͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅe̴̢̛͇̝͇͚͕̟͈̦͓̭̼̮̜͈̣͎̱̞̅͆̾́̂̉̋̀͑͌̉̂̒̍͒͊̆̒̆̑̓́̂́̾̎͆̏͋͗̀͂̑͂͂͌̒̆̔̉̏̆̔̎́̾̄̄͂̆̆́͌̊̈́͌́̊̈͘͘͝͝͝͝ṫ̷̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̹̞̙͙̯͙̣̭̮̠̙̳̮͎̞̪̙̜̳̯͎̘̫͚̘̺̹̥̯̼͙̰̣͚̳͍͔͕̥̱̟͔͙͖̥̯̻̜̰̠̣͈͎̜̻̗͎̻͙͍͇̫̮̗̲͎͔̪͔͎͙͈͎̬͔͓͓̹͉̦͚̬̳̫̺̼͓͎͇̯̣̹̥̝̗̣̖̺̯̭̹̭̟̤͇̯̟̬͙̮͈̓̑̈́́̅̿̔͒̅̎̎̎̇̂̇̄̿̂̏͊͌́̽̉́̋͌̋̉͌̑͋̆̏̇͐͒̐́́̆̍̈̒̈́̈́̏̃̈́̒̾̍́͒̔̓̀̃̋̊̑͋̽̓̔̈́̂̂̎̽̆̎̓̔̆̋̽̾̆̔͒̽̍̂̎͊̄̒́̇̆̾̓̉̒̾̒̒̒̀͆̋͒̍̀̌̋̏̐̅̀̂͌̀̉̿̊͒͂̑̈̅͋̋̎̎͌̂̐̎͆̌̓͗͊̂̀͂̊̒̈̾̋̽͆̑̐͗̑͂͊̉̂́̆̀̐̑͐̆̈́̆̑̊̌̊̍̇̔̂̅̋̀̈̾̆̋͆̈̐́̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̹̣̙̭͎̳̠͔̱̻̦̦̦̪̯̼̥͓̺̤͇̗̤̱͎͔͚̞̏̎̈́̒̂̅̇͐̏̓̎̑͋̓̓́̌͌͊̐͌̆̇̓̇͆́̾͛́̆͗̄̄̍̍̃̄̈̂̈́͊̋̃͐̆̌̄͒̒̓̄̓̒̅̎͊͗̋͐̏̉͆̇̈́̄͐̀͌̌̽̀̈́̏̓̒̈̑̉̔́͊͐͐͒̾̒́͐̉̓͌̽̇̔͒̌͗̈̃́̔̃̀̍͌̄̐̄́̽͊̅͐̈́͌̆̌͐̋̐̽͊͆̊̆́̅̀̈́̔̊̉͊̊͊̆̌̅̇͐͌̍͂̄̉̀̈́̍̾̂̀̑̅͑̑̀̈́͗̄̀́̿̂̅̈́̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝č̷̢̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̺͙̘̘͇̮̲̗̹̖͇̙̥̬̟̘̼̼̘̱̭͔͓̥͓̟̟͚͙͉̙͓͙̗͍̝͕̻͙̘͕͚̟̹̤͖̼̘͇̼̜͓͎̠̭̘̞͙̟̺̪̰̫̼̣͙̼̙͕̖͖̲̬̫̖̭̳͔̫̬͖̮̲̟͕̫̣̻̼̻͖͈̠̪̝̖̫̗̥͉̲̖̗̭̙̬̗̟̳͉̣̤̳͖͕͇̼̭̞͓̳̘̮̠͉̤̞̖̥̜͔̤͙̞̲̂̿͛̂͂͐͋̓̇̈́̑̓͑͆̎͌̽̐̑̽̆̎̀̓̈́̆̓̀̊́̾͊̀́̓̿͊̊̈́̑̆̀͌̒̊̎̈́͒̈́̒̒̄̽̈́̉̂͂̑͌͋͑̊̅̃̈̎̈́͑̊̆̒͆̅̓̎̀̅̋̎̾̽̔̆̄͐̑̉́̓̑̈́̆̓͒̑̒͆̍̀̈́̌͂̋́͋̌̍͆͋̊̌͆̓̃͛͂͂͛͋͒̈̍̓̈́͌̎̏́͗̈́̽̇̐͂̆̆̒̒͂́̊͛͌͂͌͌̏̀̂͑̾̊̓͂͑͐͛͐͂̈̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̵̛̛̛͚͕̮̼̋̐̈́́̇̓́̂̇̉̂̎̓̓̀͒̈́͊̀̔̂̔͋̄͐͆͒̐̉͒̍̓̂̇̎̒͌͒̔̈́̇̏̈́͗͛̎̒͛́̅͛̃̈́̓͛̔͑̒̀̊͗̋̈́̊̔̂̋̒̿̽͒̀̏̓̓̀̇̃̀̈́̿̈́̈̃̀͊̓̀͆̅͋̌̊̍̐͗̇̄̄̒͆̈́̂̋̾͑̅̿̈̾͆̅̒̈́̒̒͐́̄͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ở̸̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̗̗͙̱̬̠̬̲̲͈̹̤͕̫̝͍̗̬̜͓̯̘͍̰͔̮̯͔̤̪͓̹̘̩̬̘͉̟̩̱͚͈̗̙͖̭̥̞͈͓̮͚̗͉̞͕̜͇̖̲̳̦͈̩̝̬̺̘̠̥͙͍̜͇̻̩̰͙̝̳̹̳̗̥̟̗̩̟̼̝͇̮̖͈͍̭͖̝̫̞̺̰͈͍̤͈͚̩͎͕̇̅͐̉̈́̾͗̈̊̎̐̈́́̋̈̍͛̉͒̍͐̓̅̌̀̏̽̑̃̎̿̊̀͐̀͗̄͋̿̽̽̑̎̄͐̋̍̅͗͗͑̇̿͂͂̏̏̍̊̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̷̲̣͖̮͖͖̖͛̃͛̈́͐̀͗̋̓̃̑̊́͆̋̽̍̍̏̑͌̔̐́̌̍̋̾͌̄̐̒̂͆̊͌̃̃̍̓͆̀͊̚͘͝͝ě̷̛̛̛̞̼̹͕̟̺̬̣̭̣̯͓̦͓̠̞̓̈͋͗̒̊͌̋́̇̈̈́̐̔̈͛͂̃͂͊̓͆̒̑̒̈́͗̾́̌͑̀̓͛̍͂̇̓̍͑͌̄̓̿̍́̾̓̿̑͆̔̑̎̽́̍̅̈͌͋͑̒͒͗͆͑̂̆͗̃̍̇̋͛͋͊͛͂̇̄̆͌̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅr̵̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̗̫̺͙̹̜̝̯͇̱̹̘̩̠͙̲̩̱͍͓̮͍̝͍͈̺̼͇̹̤̻̣̫̥̦̗͔̰̯̮̯̙̠͚͈͇̯͉͎̯̥͕͈͉̯̪̳̜̯̯͇̬̫͇̙͖̲̱͔̭̮̩͉̰̰̖̩̣̘͈̲̫̞̺̹̝̘̫̝̦̞͎̦̼̖͇͉̖̪͈̳̣̗̪̟͙̤̬̤̟̺̬̳̲̠̫̭̱̳͖̘̗̹͖̥̎̋̑͆̒́͑͆́͐̅̎̿͗͛̏̓̈͑̔̈́̆̀̈́́͐͛̃͌̾̏̽̈́͊̎̏̑̽̾́̃́̈́͒̎̋͂̎͋̓̓̅͂͋̎͑̈̋̄̑͗̅̽̄̔̅͋̒́̇̌̇̋̾̂̾͂̌̌́̀͌̈́͗̄̂͒̊̋̆̽͂̇̌̄̈͆́̀̊̄͛̊͋͒͑̎̀̉̄̋̆̑̌̍͗̉͊̊̆͗̑͐̅͌̊̍̏̔͒̌̐̐̓̋̏͑̈́̃͂̂̽̓̑̑̈́̏͌̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̪̙͇͚̣͚̰͍͔̟͔͍̲̰̪͈͚̦̺͍̯̫̖̭̱̺̫̱̜̲͈̩̹͕̘̭̭̰̜̱̟̳̩͚̖͚̖͕͍͉͈̖̘͙͚̊̈̄̿̉̿͒̔̄̔̈́̈́̀̄̒̂̾̉̈́̏͌̾̐̾̈́͒͂̅̓́̀̋̈́͂̑̈́̿̂̍́͗͂̍̍̆̈̑̏̑̆́̐͒̓́̀̒̅͐͋͋́́̀̋̎̑̽͛̄̉̅͒̀̆̌̈́̇͂̇̒̉͆͌͌̍̇̅́̽̀̈̎͌̃͒̾̆̄̀̽͂̈́̀͊̊̌̍̈́̔͌̆̈͐̃͑̓͛̾͂̏͂̀́̇͑̋̑̀̀̓̾̑̎̇̎̋͗͂̐̀̌̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝t̷̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̟̱̬͈̖̺͈͓̝̠̺̳̩̗͕̹̰͔͚͔͕͖̯͇̜̼͇͉̤͙͔̪̞͇̣̹͓̬͈̲͎͚͖̯̭̹̤͓̜̪͙̗͚̞̻̰̱̤̤̗̞̪̼̬̳͔̝̥̹̜̮̞̰̘̟͔̭̩̤͕̖͙̖̯̩̭͎̘̥̩̲̬̤̫͉̝͉͚̩̦̼̫̤͔̮̥̪͇̥̖̤̐̐̾̽̔͌͛̈́̂̀̈́̒̔͆̅̄̎̏͊͌̈́̃̔́̽̃̈́͗̓̏̅͊̉̇̓̇̈́́̓̓͒́̍́̿̌̆̆͂̎́̀̾́̿͐̿͊̿̽̋̎̌̄́̏̏̈̆̌̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̯͓̼͕͉̬̣̹͔͍͓̝͈̭̻͖̮͕̳̯̭̩̟̻̙̠̮̘̜̜͓̮̩͙̫̘̥̰̫̫͍̩̻̗͎̤͉̦͇̣͎̝̠͕̬̹̖̮̠̙̗̺̠͚͚̜̪͙͕̖͍̝̜̪̼͚͖̮̲̺̱̞̰̘̜̪͈̱̙̥͇̰̲̯̳͉̻̫̬̥̗̞͈̼̹̺̫̩̲̤̙̠̤̏͆̅̓̋̄̀͋̃͛̈́͊̊̉̀̇͗͐̆̽̉̏̀́̇̔̏̂̎̊̌̇͐͑͐̈́̔̈́̄̀̽͒̽͊̅̓͂̏͆́̀̀̓̉́́̿̏̑̓̐͑̑̓̍͛̆̾͛͌͛̈́̀͂̌͗͐͗͒͆̍̓̓̏̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̛̛̛̘̪̞̹͎̖͚͈̦̼̻̝̬̒̑͛̿͑͌́̇͌͛͂̅̈́͐̃̈̏͂̑͑̏͂̓̉̉̄̽̈́̒̉̓͊̆͐͆͑̀̑̋͒͋́̀͂̾̓̐̂̔̇̔̎̏̈̇̓͐͗̿̌̉͋̀̉͒̌̀͗͒̈́̈́̈́̽̓̀̆͆͆͐͆̇̒́̀͆̑̋̿̊̃͂̄͋̀̒͆̊̿͗̎̎̈́̏̏͊̈͂̑̌̓́̑̑̾̈́̀̏̍͂͂͌̈͛͑̊̏͊̋̉̑̅̐̅̿̓͊͌̉̀̽̒̎́̓̈́͐̈́̎̌͑͋͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ḩ̴̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͈̖̭͓̼̫̤̦̞̝̙̼̹̦̺̫̲̲͖̦̳̲̯̹̮̠̝̺͚̼̺̰̙̭̗͎͓͔̠̼͕͉̤͈̩̯͎̰͉̲̗̪͙̙̭̗̖̦̫͎̳͇͖̖͔̙͙̣̗͔̳̘̭͕̘̮̯͖͎̬̤̣͖͔͔̪̮̥̬̜̼̘̘͔̺̫̫̭̜̺̱͍̹͔͔̣̺̠̼̼̹̬̹̱̲̰̺̰̗͍̰͉̣͕̼̜͎͍̩͕̠̼̮̜͔̤̦̯̹̰̭̦͎̺̥͕̰̙̝̮͇̮͈̭͈̟̝̳͔̙̪͕̣̳̳̣̫̙̳̯̂̏̀̆̋̌̔͐̍̃͗̀̽͗͂̂̉͒̏͂̽̈́̒͐̄͆̀͋̆̈́̀͛̆̆́̍̈́̃̒͊̐̆͑̃̿̈̉̓̌̄͌̔̍͋͒͗̇̅͒̈́͆̾͗͆̂̃̅̊̾͒̉̒̈́̋̀̐̂̓̂͂͂̎́̎́͛̏͊̒͂͗̇̿͛̈́͌̏̑͋́̍̏͌͛̀͂̃̇̅̈́̎͆́͂̄͋̒̎̐̾̍͒̽̂̊̏̄̇̉͒͛͂̑̇̈́̉̈́̅͗̌́͌͗̽̅̔́͋̈́́̐͑̽́̓͗̽̄̉͆̃̆̅͑̀̌̒͊̈́̍̀͆̍̒͆̄̈́̄̈̄̊̽͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅi̴̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̪̤̺̱̟̫̯̮͔͙̜͈͖͈̟͎̘̤̬͚̬̱̲͇͇͚̻͈̖̜̦̣̺̥̲̘̻̺̞̼͖̰̣͈̞͇̫͎̹̭͈̠̞̟̗͔̲͔͙͐̿͂̊́̆͒͌̽̾̉̋̈̿̓̾̇̾̍̌̎̀̓̓̈̈̓̏̋̾̄̃̊͂̅̑̽̒͗͌̊̑̈́̎́́͒̀̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅm̷̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̡̡̞͎̰͖͚͖̦͙̠̙̭̖͔̠͔̞̹̞̫̭͖̰̟̰̪̦̫̞̣͈͍̫̜͓̖̰͇̺̫͙̗̼̯͈͉͕͔͉̱̖̝̰̹̤̻̙͉̦̮̲͖̼̭͎͇̪͍̩͉̮̯̣̲͙̭̖̙̬̞͖͎̮̻̥͈͔̜̩̣̭͚̞̩̰̮̂͑̿̎̾͐̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̠̯̪̩̬͕̠͓͓͍̰̝͎̗̱̙͎͔͉͕͕̞̪̬̣̗̰̘̭̺͕̻̘͉̭̘̳̝̦͈̜̠̮̠͔̬͓̱̫͍͚̺͖̪̬̭̞̤͈̤̬̼̬͙͉̻͚͖̤̟̹͚̜̪͕̣̗̩̟͚̦̻͚͖̩̤̟͇̜͉̘̪̖̹̪̖̙͓̳̦͚̗̱̮̜̭̼͕̻̳̖̙̬̤̳͔̫̬̻̺̖̖̬͎̞̞͔͕͓̗͎͇̪̺̫͙̮̝̖̣̥̭̬͚̃̈́̋͂̈́̈́̈́͗̇͋̓̈́͒̍̈́̀̀̑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̧̛̮͚̼̞̱̱̺̙̥̩͈̝͚̣͎͉̹̠̰̩͎̣̝̹̖̩̗͓̰͎̜̞̘̟̮̠̝̖͕͉̣̬͉̬̩̺͔̱̺̗̣̗̝͚͖̣̭̗̙͚̭̟̭͖̜̤̮̱̹̟͖̰̣̤̤͎͕̣̞͙͖̻̫̘̘̝̦̭̮̜̩̤̪̳̞̮̹͕̮͚̩̫̯͓̝̙͎͍̻͈͖͎̞̦̟͙̪̗͉̮͎̱̼̹̺̖͙͖̳̫͇̭̗͔̣̘͓̖̜̲̮͕̭̤̝̟̩͓̤̯͚̹͚̫̩̬̪̗͚̜̻̅̊̆̐̏̍̎̔̏̔͊̂͊̂̃͑̈́̂̊͌͊̅̂͊͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅT̸̛̛̛͓̊̅̏͒̊͛̈͑̒̎͛̿̉͑̌̒̈̄̌̍̈́̇͐̽͌̍̿̂̽͆̄́̈̃̓́͗͋̔̈́̌͒͌̍̊́͗̆̔̿̐̉̃̔̍̓̉̀̄̆̈́̀̔͒͒̎́̑͛̆̌͛̈́͂̈́̆̆̇͊̿͑̅͊̊́͌̓̍͋͑͐́̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ơ̴̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̼̙̞̫̠̳̘̹̺̘͚̥̟̳̞̭͔̩̮̣͉͖̣̰͇͖͇͔̻͎̮̰̩͈̭͍̩̮̮̪̫̗̞͈͓̩̻͓͓̦̥͖̩͓̲̬͎̻̖̪̲̝̹͕͖̮̞̰͇͕̬͕̗̙̜̠͎͖͔̱̩̬͓̰̻̗̦̝̗̭̺̬̯͕̻͇̩̯̺͕̗̣̟̞̜̥̱͉̜̱͚̖̻͎͚̰̳͖̙͙͓̭̻͎̭͎̱̬̪̩̦͔͉̞̞͚͚̩̟̙̲͉̩͎͍̪̞̮̤̼̗͇̗̳̪͉̳̗̤̪̭͎̩͔̜̯͍̟͖̯̯̝͙͍͗̀̉̀̾̑̈̇͊̏̋̄͋͆̄̾̐̏̾͛͊̌̀͐̃̊̾͋̏̀́͗͑̀̍̅̓̄̈̇̊͒̔̀̓͗̐̑̏̋͐̈́̇̀̇̇̓͋͋͂̊̄̑͒̌͐̓̌̾͌̌̈́̀̋̋̋̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛͍̹̪̥̯̰̹͙͔͓͎̰͋͋͗͒̓̊͋̂̽͂̽͒̍̓͊̒̋͗̌̔̿̅̋͛͊͐͛̎̿̾̆̂̈̈́̉̉́͛̏̋̽̄̂̍͋̇̀͐͛͗́̒̂̉̀̆̋͋̒̈́̾͊̐̆̇̓̎̉̑̑̃̐̎̋̑̉̄̉͋̏̾̄̃̋̌̅͐̄̈́̈̾͋͋̈͊̓̑̋̋͒̏̍͐̉͊̈̿͂͂̇͂͐͑͋̒̃̂̎̐̂̆̀̍̉̇̏̀̀̈́͂̇̑̑̉͐̃̓̄͊̋̃̓̄͋̿̐͋̉̋͒́̈́̈́̓̌̔̒͂̔̈̓̂̈́̔͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ů̷̧̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̫̰̪̗̰͚̖̖̜̗̠̺̩̮͔̟̯̠̺͎͚̰̳̭̣̻͇̻͈̗̲̤̬̟̼̫̩͉̻̭̜̹̗̬̠͉̬̪͇̦̱͍͈̣͍͔̹̮̙̳̭̞͇͎̻̩͕̰̗͕͍͓̙̙̯̝͙͓͙͈̖̦̖͔̝̤̠̗͉͕͉̥̞̻̪̝͛͑͊̔̄́̍́͜͜͝ͅͅǹ̴̨̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̘͈̟̻͔̳̮̮͖͙͈̤̣͙̖̝̺̮̦̪̭͎͙̠̻̙̮̻̪̬̲̫͔͕̟̤̺̣͉̹̬̰̪̹͇̘͔̖̠̫̘̱̟̤̹̘̮͎̫̱̺̪͎̬̲̰̥̣̠̲̮͈̝͚̥̣̠̺̗̖̘̯̗͚̬̹̱̻̣͎̞̟͚̙͓̻̬̗̜̯͔͍̙̝̩̭̟͍̳̪͎̱͇̙͇̰̲͇̣̟̘̬̯̲̲̜̻͍͖̮̬͚̻̣̹̺̘̜̜͍͔̭̙͉͈͍̻̌̈́̎̌͗̈́͆́̏̈́̎̂̓͐̽̆̑͊̍̈̓̃͆͌͗͛̈͊̍͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḑ̸̢̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̳̜̬͚̠̮͕̤͇̻͍̘̰̞̫͍̫̳̼̺̩̫͕̞̞͔̮̥̲̯̦̞̩͇͓̘̙͙̤̭̺̼͚̜̠̻͖̰̥̻̖̙̣͉͍̘̺̞̯͙̺̥̺̯̮͕̞̳̤͍͚̗̘̜̺͓̺̫̟̩̤̦̮̰͓̯̞͓̝̠͍̬̥͈̼̹͖̼̭̲͔̣̭̯̰̊̈͌̏̑̏́̿̎̀̈́͂͂̒̆͊̂͂͂̃͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅȅ̵̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̧̛͈͈̙̜̪̩̦̺̗͕̻̟̪͖̳̙̬̝͚͙̬̟̳͔̗̺̜̹̥̲̜̥̪̤̰̝̞̬̭̜͈̜̥̭̪͖̟̘̫͓̥̗̤͓͈̼̥͉͉͖̩͓̰̥̝̩͍̗̫͖̫̪͓̦̝̹̞͚̞̦͓̯̲̝̟̟̩̯͈̠̟͍͇̞̩͙̘̘̤͖͙̜̜̳̘̹̟̗̜̻̠̰̠̯̫̰͌͐̊̐̌̎̉̿͗̈́̐̀̇̄͒̃̆͌̀̆͊͊͑̆̈́̆̌͒̾̉̏͐́̇͐͋̽̅͑̈́͒̔͑͌̒͛̈͛̓̑́̐̒͐̆͛̏͐͆̅̑͊́̑́̓̊͗͐̈́̉͑̏̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̴̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̡̧̛̫̰̭͕͈̦̳͓̯͔͖͍͖͖̙̟̖̠̤͇̤̞̜̲͍̱̳̙̦̪͕̳̫̫͔̟̹̥̩̣̗̫̫̞͈̳͔̘̻̼͎̠͇̠͍̟̬͕̖̺̱̬͖̦͈̝̜̝̫̜̺̖͙̻͚͓͇̭̺̟̻̬̣̦̲͍̯͙͔̼̱̻͕̤͎͕͕̞̣̰̭͊̄̂̔̈͑̃̒̈͑̓̎̐̊̍̅͐̈̆̔̃͐̈͋̎̄͆̚̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̨̛̺̩̜̪͈̥̤̗͓͙̖̟͖̟̺̯̣̘̭̮͙̯̠͎͙̰͔̗̭̲̺̖̻̭̳̰̫̱̫̭̳̰͔̣̻͔̝̮̙̮̯̠̈́̀̈́͐̂̅̏͌͒̈́͒̀̎̃́̾͌́̃̒̈́͑̈́̆̑́̾̎̑̉́̊̑̿͒́̋͒̄͐͘̕͘̕͘̕͝͝ͅt̷̢̢̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̼͖̲̠̫̮̩̜̤̭̬̹̫̻̦͓͉̣̥̱͍̬̘̩̻̹͍̭̯̙̦̦͔̣̪̺̼̩̳̮̺͓̪̱̥̼̭̟̥̞̬̩̖͈̼͖̲̹̼̟̗͓͉͙̞͓͇̱̜̺̬͙͈̮͕̬̬̯͉̦̙͓̘̝̗̩̪̪̭͉̦͇͓̼͉̖̼͍̤̦̘̪͚̞̗̙̥͔̦̜͙̱̣̬͇̥͚̙̭͍̬̤̥̩̟̻̮̳͔͍͉̫̱͇̦͚̥̙͇͎̹͙̳͚͎̳̠̬̘͚̗̪̫̜̬͓̦̫͓͖̄̄͑̏̊̆̂͐͑̔͂̀̽̄̾̍͐̔̌́̓͂͌̑̃͗͗̇͂̀̽̅̅͐̐̽̈̋̄͋̈́̎̂͑́̆̽̾̽͒̈́̀̂̋̐̽͒͑̒̾̊͂̾̓͑̑͐̋̔̈̇͛͂̾͋͐̀̉̌̈́́̏̓̀̉̾̉̐͑͆̇̔̇̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͍̬̱̗̞͚̩̠̰̤̭̱̫͇̲̩̘̺̗̹͎̞̝̟͚̲̙̝͓̳̳̣͈̪̹͔̦̬̲͎̮̮̙̻̞̝̟̯̣̺͍̪̖̭̰̟̫̿̿̏̏̈̽͊̐̈́̈́̓̆̽͋̓̽̈̉̍͋̎̅͌́̀͐̽͒̉͒̍͆̀͒̏̾̓̾͆͂̈́̌̍̓͊̉̈́͋̇̓̈́͐̌͗̊͂̏́̆̑͛̿͊́̄̌̒̾͊͛̊͐͑͊͐͋̿̄̀̅̾̈́̿͑̒̓́̎̓̀̌͋͒́̏͆̓̊̒̀͌̈͌̇͗́̋͑̉̈͑͆̍́͆̾̀́͗̈̈́̾̾͗͐͊̐̂́͋͐͐̇̇͋͂͊̓́́̓͋̆̅̆͋̋̋̊̍̆̋̀̿͂̓͌̿̐̐̏̈́͐̀͂͌͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅn̴̢̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̢̹̱͍̬͍̤̖̙̰͖̞̻̘͓̺͔͖͇̳̳̣͈̬̲͇͙̘̗̝̳͇̟̹͖͖̫̰̺͎͙̺̻̱̯̰̪̰̗̫̤͕̠͓̘̻̫̣͈̟̘̬̲̜͍͈̖̻͈̹̳͕͉̤͙͓͚̖͉͈͎͚̞̙̞͚͔̗̙͇̭̘̗̠͍̳̫͚̲̹̭̖͎̙̩̖͇̱̘̳̩̦̯̰̮̯̖̦̤̩͎̜̱͈̫̲̰̜̻͕̙̣͈̦̺̼͑̀̈́̔̅́̏͛͒͊͛̉̏̄͛͘̚̕͝ͅͅͅḍ̶̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̳̠̥̝̟͍̮̣̯͉̟̫̬̹͕͔͉̺̻̬̤͉̙͍̰̺͇̟͙̹̬͇̖̗͎̱͇̦̺̦̝̯̥̟̳͖̖̗͖͓̝͚͍͖̥̖͚̬̰̯̼̖̥̝̮̤̱̥̣͇̝̗̻̜͇͕̖͎̱̦̩̠̹͍̠̰̮̪̮͖͓͖͕͑̔̆͂̏̈̐̈́͊̽͐̆͋͋̓̊̇̈́̐̓̒̒̊̀͆̋̒͗̈́̈́̾̌̇̾̈́̀̈́͋̽̔̌̋͌̈́͐̂͋̂͑̆̆̀̔͒̈́̂̅͐͛͐̓̃̌̈́̈̓̌̉̎͗͌̅͋͆̒͗̃̈͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ ̴̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̛̺̗̜͚̗̮̠̺̝͍͓̥̗͖̲̗̹̣̯̥͎̫̻͎̝̯̳̯̥̪̥̬͔̠̟͈̱̳͉̼̱͎͔̣͚͚͙̭̩͙̥̣̳̱̤̫̬̫̘͎̻̣̞̟͈͎͇̘̦̭̼͕̻̩̰̪̫͖͓̫̯̟̺̳̤͎̱͎̭͉̰͕̬̭͙̗̹͇̰̟̦̙̥͍̣͎̗̗̻͚͖͔͕̤̜̰̞̭̦͖̤̮͓̯̭̙̫̬̞̫̬̰̩̘͙̮͓͈̭̮͍͓̀͂͛̄̈̀̂͐̑̅͐̍̋̆͌̋̑͐͆̔̇͌̂͐̉͆͂͑́̎̐̉̾̊̌̿̇͌́̈̍̑̈́̈́̏̂̍̈͂͑̈̏̊̇̉̈́̓͑̈̂͆͐̐͛̂̊̀͐̏̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̛̬̳̼̫͖̯̘̱͚̪̳͕͈͇̹̠̫̰̰̝͇͇͓̟͎̜̖͍̞͉͇͙͇̭̥̦͇̠̙̤̱̙̺͓̰͎͚̞̼̳̪̯̳̻̫͎̙̬͔͖͍̩͔̝͓̲̻͓͇͉͕̲̖̤̭̼͉̭̪̙̖͔̝̻̺̻̱͙̲̤͇̥̗̭̭̪͕̗̺̲̩͚̬̫̣͍̗͇̲̺̫͈̝͕̼̥̳̬͕̣̭̠̤̹̦̲͖̞̙̫̻̼͈͇̪͚͕̤͕͖͔̤̝̟͚̤̻̣̙̦͔̞̹̖̟͔̻̲̉̏̌̎̋̔̂͋̄̀͑̓̇̓̐̈́̏͊̉̌̔͌̉̄̅̿͒͑̀́̑́͋̅̆̑̿͒͋͒̐̀̆͑̓̽̽̿͑̏̈́̈͆̿̀͆̎̓̄͌̿̊̄̎̃̆͋͋̔̆̆̒͐̎͌̽͊͋̆́͂͌̄̓̇͛̿̓͊͆̓̓͑̄̏͑̒̉͒͌̊͒̄̆̓͑̔̾̀͛̋̂͂͋̏͛̈̊̍̆͐̏̈́̂̓̆͆̀̌̃̆͊̃͐̌̀̓́̍͐̓̓̾̔͗͒̃́͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḯ̷̧̨̨͎̦͙͕͈͎̺̱̣̫͓̟̪͓̭̲͓̲̱̞͍͕̤̖̲͈͔̤̣̖̻̼̙́̉̉̅̆̎̿͒̓͋̒͒̇̋̈̚͜m̸̧̢̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̦̤͙̪̳͙̩̟̼̫̭̙͎͈͍̣͔̮͕̘̙̹̭͎͙̗͖̥̻͎̫̥̼̪̻̞̺̰͍̼̺̘͉̹̜̖͇͖̣̦͎̦͖̰̗͍̰̟͇͖̭̺̝̥̣̱̱̩̰̗̹̭̖͎̲͖̘͓͕̟͇̮̞͇̟͚͉̣̳͉͓̬̰̗͇̣̥̙͎͍͙͖̻͕̦̟̪̠̝̜͓̣̝͈̺̦̖͕̝͍̰̣͈̤̳͓͈͔̉̈̋̒̎̇͐̇͗̏̍̀͊̇̀̈̿̓̒̿͂̏̈́̾̍̏̾̇̾̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̦͚͎͔̥͔̞̗͖̼̜̤̜̼̼̳͍̥̔̈́͆̀̌̀̋̓̉͐̈́̾̉̂͂̈́̓͊̍̔͑̔͑̽͊͗̇͑͊͋̑͆̓̉̒̀̈́́̚̚͠ͅͅb̷̧̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̢̰̰̘̲̫͓͎̞͖̙̙͇͙̝̦̥̙͖̘̪͍͎̗̦̰̥̣̲͈̥̬̬̜̟̬̭̠̣̭̝̻̺̳̘͖̭̝̞̺̺̫̗̥͙̤̥͔͉͈̪̳͓̯̙̜͎͉̦̲̭̹͎͉̠̟͇̻̺̙͙̱͉͎̼̱̮̖̭̘͍̰͙̻͇͙̳͎͇̬͍̫͖̞͉̟͕̼͎̳͎̹̙͍̲͆́̏̑̍́͜͜͜ͅͅͅę̴̡̛̛̩̳̯̻̟͎̞̭̫͈̯̗͓̦̙͇̖̺̜̤̳͙̹̗̞̖͎̮̖̺̫̯̳͊̓̄͛̊̓́̐̈̾̈́̈́̌̎͛̒̓̓̅̓̄̏̿̿̍͐̉̾͂͂̍̂̈́͋̈͗̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠t̷̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̛̯̮̳̪̯̲̬͍̮̪͈̘̞̜̥̪̲͚̹͕̗̦̺͖̝̠͎̬̮̣͚̟̦͙͈͇̰̥̪̹̩̬̤̞̩̘̗͉̲͎̹̘̤͍͇̟͇͍̼͖̱̥̬͇̟̦̣̙̩̥͉̰͕͎̯͎̻̣͇̮̠̲̼͔͖̭̩̠͎̥͓͕̳̹̖̟͔͇͕͙̫̤̞̗͈̘̪̻̤̹̗͖̦͖̺̼̥̣̼̟̹̱͔̭̟̰̙̤̣̹͖͕͙̜͇̗̮̮̗̳͖̺̲͎͕͎̯̤͑́͌̈͐̊̊̌͛́̃͊͛͌̅͆̿̈́͒͋̒̎̆͋̒͋̅͐̓̈́̐̑̀̊͆̅͑̍͐͂̇͐̐͒͆̿̾̊́̓͆̎͑̿̉́͆̾͐̾̈̅̀͐̎̅̈́̈́͐͌̌̆̆͂̿͒̓̍̈́̐̓̽̂̐́͐́͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̨̥̱͖̜̟̖̬̜̘͇̬̱̝͚̬̮̪̺̼̮̻̣̻̳̯̙̞̼͎̣̰̼̹͇͉̘̝͎̻̫̲͔̳͍̮͓̞̞̱͖̞̰̹͍͍̟̝̩̹̭̗̘̙͖͙͇̺̞͕̩̝̗͙͔̼̦̝̲̫̱͇͕̰̜̪̦̼̻͕̮̲͙͚̫͉̰͍̞̙̫͕̻̜͙̓̂̋̓̽̈́̊͐̎̆̈́͜͜ͅȩ̶̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̝̠̻̜̦̱̖͍̠̞̠̱̯̜͕̹͍̲͈̱̜̹̫̱̟̣̬̗͑͆̈͑͊̓̆̀́͑̏̀̍̄̑̅̓̇̐̀͆̌̿͌̐͛͂͒͋͆̊̀̀̈͋̽̎̅͗̒̇͂̇͊͂̿̈̔͗̐͛́̇͊̾͂̊̈͊̆͒͑̀̌͑̄͗͊̔̍͂̒̏̂̎̽́́̉͛̌͋̂͐̓̈́̎̈́̾͌̄̅͛͒̂̀͗̍̇̇̂̏͛̐́͋̽͑̌͊͋̽̊̔̀̆͂̀͑̔̌̓̽̓̊͑̑̉͊̈́̍͛̂̀̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ṟ̴̨̡̨̧̨̨̘̼̙͕̹̺̬̞̪̹̦͚̝͕̮͔̹̜̣͍̣̙̹̱͎̣̬̘͍͔̘̫̘̮̘̻͉̫͎͈͙̥̻̺̱̳̼̯̣̮̙̪͙̬̬͙͎̬̺͈͚̭̤̘̰͔̾̿̊̀̽̆̆̀̑͋̀̓̊͛̍̀̉͂̄̓͑͋̈́̀̍̉͂̆̃̿̾̏͗́͑̈́̔͋͒̈͛̇̀̿̌̈́̂̓́͋͒̋̈́̃̀͌̽̄̾̔͊̏̑̈́̾̿̀̓̉̈́̆̉́̽̓͐̈̎̿͂̓͐̽̐̒̈́̌̎̒̔̑͊̉̏̄̏̊͋͌̏͒̈́͊̔͌́̔̿̊̋̏͆͛̈́͐͗̌͛́͆̅̊̂̋̀̈͑̊͆̀͛̎́͌͆̅̃̀̑̂͊̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͝͠͝ͅ.̴̧̢̨̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̯̣͕̝̺͖̗̞̯͍̮̪̰͚̫̘̮͚͓̘̩͓͙̠̹̗̙͚̥͍̠̫͍̘̟͕̝͚̖̠̗̦̦̭̀̄͗̈́̋̃̏͋̑̈́̔͌͛͂̈́́̈̈́̋̏̎̿̅̍͆̀͒̌͗̈́̽͌̽̿̽̉͛͌̎͒̾͒̃̆͐̎̋͋̓̐͊͛̽̾̊̓̃́́̓̊̔̒̍̆̇́̈́̓͋̄̔͒͂͆̅̀͌̈̓͂͊̈́̆̐̀́̍̊̄̅̽̅͛͂͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͠͝͝ ̴̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̙̠̜̥͎̹͙̭̺̻̻͖̻̤̪̘̭̟̜̣͈̮̩͇̼͈̪͓̩̻̳̱̟̘͉̩̯͍̞̣̺̼͚̪̪̬͓͇͔̹̜͉̩̭̖̟̯̪̬͎͔͓̞̻̯̺͕̞̖̜̜͚̝̣̗̟̫̟̥̤͚͎͍̬͇̳̭̱̭̳̟̗̗̲̪̣̘̯̙̹͍̟̩̗̖̮̹͇̼͕̲͎͓̩̳̙̜̙͍͎̹̱̗͍̪̹̗̗̤̯̭̱͓̟͚͚̳̟̦̖̻̘̥̜͙̭̿̆͆̔̾͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̮̣̥̩̯̫̗̜͓͉̜̪̗̜͇̱̮̦͚̣͇͎͔̞̯̈́̔͛̋̿̽́̌̀̈́̒͂̀̍͛̂̔͂͌̌͌̏̐͋͐̒̊͐̋̅̊͊̐̈́̏̈́̈͐̉̅͌̀̇̀̑́̒̈́̃̎͊͑̓̂̀̎̈́̕͘̕͝͠͠͝  
̵̢̡̨̡̨̢̛̛̹͕͉̙̙͖͓̩̤̮̱̫͖͈͚͔̯̖̟̠̖̠͉̭̲̰͎͉͚͙̙̫͍̼͚̺̰̤̱̱̮̯̖̠̘͓̝̯̻̯̬̻̲̱̩̱̖̘̞̻͕̟͍̼̜̫̖̪͍̖͕̳͍̞̝̙̲̜̙̻͖͕͇͈̱̘̫͚̪̱̯͚͇̣̠͉̦̮̞̔͑̂̄̃̀̂̅͐̅́͊̀́͒̇͊̏̀̎̊̽͆̂̓̇́̃̑͂̒̋́̌͒͗̅̿̒͂͗͌̑̍̍͋̇́͐̈́̊̑̈́̒̃̈̉̒̎̕̕͘̕̚̕͝͝͠ͅͅ"̵̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͍̻͖̖͛̎̈̈́̈̄͂̇̿͗̎̎̊̔͊͛͂̈́͑̇́̈́̀̃̎͊̄͂͌͌̈́͌̌̃̐̈́͋̊̅̿̎̌̈́͌̔͊̇͌̽̾̐̍͛͛̀͛̅̃̿͛̅̊́̏͒̍̌̾̀͌̾̌̈́́́̄̐̀̍̍͐̋̀̓̏́͆̓͌͛̔͊̈́̀̋̓̄͌́̐͗̔̆̏̑̏̂͊̈́͗̓͗͆̍̇͑͋̍̈́̒́̃̊̾͋̏̿̀̄̃͒̉͑̏̎̎̾͐̇̈́͆̄̍͒̇̑̍̈̂̏͗̎͒̂̔̃̈̈́́͋̌͋̿̊̊͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠E̴̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̩̭̳͉͓̤̳̙͉͓͔͖̩̻̰̺̲̦̘͉͕͇̰̜͚͍͎̦̘̟̪̼͖̖̲̠̥̜̖͉̠̫̖̖͙̞͎̹̳͖̬̖̙̮̮͖̝̭̼̻̺͂̓̓̒͒̽̉͆̋̆́̆̓̉̃̓͌̓̀̌͐̈̐́̆̈́̽̋̈́́̅̈́̈̏͐̽̑̍̎̌̿́̍͐̅͑͌̎̀̄͆̂͊̔͂̑̈͒̄̉̎́̋̌͋̉̃́̎̃̃͐͌̾̾̇̍̆̈̃̿̇̈́̀͆̎́̎̈́͑̉́̀͑̒͂̍͂̅́̎́̒̆͊̿̈́̊͒͑̽̋͐̿̒̆́͊̓̅̑̉̔̀͊̌͐̿̓͒͂̽́͌͋̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ģ̴̢̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̭̼̠͉͈̼̗̪̙̻̼̰̠͈̪̥̥͕͕̭̣͇͓͕͇͓͉̯̯̤͕̩̰̦͇̮̱̫͙̣̫̼̥͓̻͚̯̻̮͕̤̪̜̣̻̱̮͔̖̳̻͕̟̥̗͖̪̖͔̣͉͙̞̗̥͍̭̗͎̟̘͎̳̘͎̲̰͖̟͓̗̗̖̞̭̯͈̓̓̓͋̊͛̎̿͊͆͋́̊̅̿̇̀̍̈́͑̐͛͋̌̆̈̊̊͒͗̎͆͂̑̎̓̆͐̀͂̎͋̉͌̿͐̓͛͊̊̓̃̓̇̿̂̂͂͊̆͛͐̓̒͋̈́̂̾̆̆͌̔͗̅̆̄̏͌̈́̈́̍̈́͗͋͐͌̿͂͒͆͑̔̀̊̿̓́̇͊̾͆̿̂̀͗͋̓͑̍̈́̃͛̑̋̀̀̑̔̓̔̓͊͒́͌̑̍̀͊̾̉̌͋͂͂̐̔̎͑̅̔̓̌̓̉͛̓̏̓̊̅͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅg̴̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̘̝̯͔̤̤̪̞͙̲̩̗͇̤̲̪̠̦̣̺͉̞͕̩̲̳̗͚̝̱̞̬̺̤̬̭̯͙̩̰̥̣͈̠̤̭̯̻͔͇̫̣̯͈̦͈̝̤̳͖͇̯̦̲̬̼͕̰̺̣͍̥͉̝͕̩̼̘̥̙̗͖̙͇͔̣̮͚͈̭͔̰͕̳͇͈̣͚̯̭̘͔̯̱̻̱̲͍̓̒̒͑̅́̓̊̒̀̐͒̂͌̿͛̒̐̑͗͒͂͐͌̎͋̈́͋́̽̂̐̄̒͊̂̇̎͗̏̔̊͌̌̈́̔̊͑͂̀́̉̓̾̾͗̌̓͆̓͋̍̈́͛́̓̿̑̃͋́͒͛̏͂͂̎̽́̀̄́̾̽̾́́͛͒̔̅̌͂̐̿̇̀̐̿́͌̃̀̂̄͆̊̀͒̋̎̑̈́̊͛̀̒̈́̊̎̒̆̀͆͒͐̆͂̈́͗̓͑̃͌̽̎́̇͊̆̽̃̀͒̀̌̒̀͛͋̄̓̈̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝m̷̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛͔͙̟̟̠̬̗̭͔̬͇͕̮̦̝̻̭̺̘͖̳̲̠̮̰̫̟͕̩̞͉̟̙̎̒͂̀̒̐̈́̑̈́̉̑̽͒̾̓̅̏̐͋̔̋̈̂̀͆̀́̽͐̋̎̈́͊͊͌̍̓̽̊͋̒̍͒̋́̿͐́́̓̇̓͌̐̈̎͗̄̐͒͆͒̅͐̾́̈̈́̌͂̋̊̈́̓͛̐̊̇͒̃̓͑̾̔͌̊̊̄̅̅͛̓̃̑̀͗̎̉̾̈͑̎̀́̌̎̏̽͊̓̀͗̀́̊͐̔͗̅̎͋̈́͐̑̐͊̅͗͂̅̃͛̿͐͒̑͂̾̔͑̉̾̓̉͗̃͐̐̀͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ä̴̡̢̡̛̛̮̫͔͚̮̳̫͕̘̫̭̠͓̪̥͇̺̼̰̮̤̭̦̬̟̻̗̲̥̹̘̙̜̬̦͍͎̹͔̼̻̣͈̬͎̬̫̱̱̗̖̬̯̮̱̩͓̣̙̪̪̱͇̱̦̳͍̯̩̻̥̰̘̱͉́̇̃̆̿̒̔͒̈́͗̇͒͋̽̊͂̀̓̑̾̈̚͜͜ͅͅn̵̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̦̯̜̣̺͙̬̣̺̥̦̱̹̜̲̱͕̹͓͓̤̩̬̬̞̝̘̘̣͎̘̥̫̙̖͎̞̼̔̽̋̈̋͗̆̒͂͋̃̋̈́̍̍̍̋̔̈̀̒͌̅̽̋̀̒̈̓̔̋̃͌̽͌͗̒̃̑̑̍́̄͂̑͌̇̅͐͋̎̔̅̓͐̆͆̈̐̾͗͑̇̽̓̓͂̿̿͛͌̌̿͑̿̅̍͒̉̅̂̄̾̒̓̓̄̀̽̋͗̓̀̂̒͆̈́̑̇̇̍͊̄̿̾̂̍̇̂̄̽̈̒̈́̈́͊̉̀͊̋͛̀̀͒̒̌͂̏̐͂̉͆̉́́̀͒͂̔͒̑̓͛̏̿̊̈́́̃̊̎̈̾͛̀̇̐̔̿̐̊̓̏͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ,̷̨̨̢̡̢͕̟͈̪̞̲͖̳̘͈̘̻̹̝͓̺̞͕̹̰̩̺̖̣̭̙͖̻̗̘̮̪͍̤̥̪̬̹̲̹̙̖̦̥̲͍̬̞̮̳̭͉̹͈̣̟̫͓̺̝̭̤͕͍̬̩̬͓͕̖̬̙̰̤͈̳̦̻͗͆̀͌̎͑̈́̇̿̄̐̈́̉́̊̍̀̋̓̽̐͛̽̀̇̾͐̑̓̓̃̀̆̋̈́̈́̾̍͂̋̆͒̏͗̈́̆͑̄͂́̃͑̋̔̓́͐͐́͐͒́̔͌̍̔̈́̃͒̌̈́͂́̓̐̑́̚̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̛̖̳̭̬͉͈̱̭̳̮͎̩̼̳̥̝̬̮̹̲̣͓̜̞͎͓̘͖̭̥̠̘̘͉̫̝̝̦̼͉̪̼̺̺͚͍̮̜͙̯͎̱͔͕͕̦̺̩͕̲̬̥͓̐̍̑̑̉̅̃̓̇̔̓͐̑͗̾̋̑̿͛͛̽͌͋̎͋̊̊̊͋̿́͂̒̉̈́̈́̀͆̄̂̆̂͌̀̒̇͆̋̄͑̋̿̾̎̒̂̊̀̊͋̈̌͗̈̑̒́̔̈̀̂͂̉̈́̉̀̔͌̍͛͛̏̋͛͑̀́̔̑̑͛̅͑͐͆̃̈́̅̅̆̑̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠"̶̡̨̨̡̛̥̠̞̗͕͙͕͉̥̖͈̺͎͙͎̺̗͍̤̱̲̲̩̟̳̺͇̖̱͙͈̪̪̯͔̥̗̖̠̙͇͕͉̯̯̠̙̆̏̈́̔͑̅̑̈́̔͐͛́̎̊̍͑́̍͆̄̀̅̇̏̀͊̒̽̎̎̏̒̉̎̑́̅͌̓́̑͑͋̈́͐̇̆̎̔̆̀́̋͊̑͒̇̀̀̿̆́͋̎͛̅̔͐́̓̆͋͌͐͋̎̀̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̷̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̧̨̨̛̼̱̼̥̮͙̻̹͙̺̮͈͓͕̳̠̪̪̱̥͖͇͕̮͉̜̦̮̮̬̗̱̪̯̬̼͎̫̥͍̜͙͙͍̥̤͈̭͇̜͎̞̥̻̼͇̞̩͈̝̠̯̤͎̻̜͖͔͍̺̜̳̟̝̜̝̬̭̮̤̜̻̝̙͙̠̜̫̲͎̬̼̰̣̗̩̥̪̦͓̞̗̻̫̜̼̰͕̟̮̼̘̲̫̳̰̼̟͗́̾̆̏͒͋́̋͊̔̃̏̎͊͒̍̋̒̂͒͛́̈́̆͊̀̐͌̈́̈́͐̒͊̓͆̿͆́̈́̍̏̌͂̍̀͊̍̂̏͐̆͑̍͒̉͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅI̴̢̡̧̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̙̱̖̜̗̦͈̹̖̝͓̟̦̞̠̹͕͓͓̣̪̝̬̲͖͈̩̘͓̖̗̤͈̩̮̬̳̟̹͎͖̩̖̗̳͈̰̬̦̤̦̮͍̯̜̮̬̯͚̰͇̭̱̟̦̗͕̥̲͇̠͎̤͖̥̰̤̩͙͚͙̘̯̖̮̤̜̩͔͇̞͓̳͖͎͚͚̼͙͎̖͕̬̳̝͉̞͋̅̿͐̓̇̇͗͋̿̉̈́̓̐̋̀̔͒͐̒̑̉̈́̅̍̈́̽́̑̌̓̓̆̂̈́͋̃̉͌͂̎͆͌̒̈́̋͒̉̀̓̊́͌͊̎̌̈́̏̓̑̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̞̮̙͓̱̘̻̥̯̯̙͇̖͔̭̣̪̗̬͕̯̠͎̝͔̭̱̳̞̻͔̲̺̪̟̥̯͚̤͓͍̺͕̮̦͈̦̙͚̲͖̗̳̰̹͎̗̠̭͔̩͇̠̠̯̘̞̠̣̻̞͉̳̘͔͇̥͇̦̱̠̺̰̻̖͚͇̪̌̑͛̋̈̊̄͋̊͂̽͊̽̆̐͆̓͂̾̈́͛̄̊͋́̽̎́̀́̈́̋̈͆́̓̏͒̽̆̐͗̆̇̊̿̉̎̊͛̎͐̇̓͑̍̀͛͛͑͑͑̓̏̍͒͊̾̇͛́̂͑͗̓̍̂̑̅̈́̆̅̈́͑̔͊̉̐̃̅̆̂́̓͒͂̔̇͌͛͒́̆͂́̐͌̒̈́̅̇͗͐̋́͑̅͒̍̊͑̃͒̈́͋́̀͌̃͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŝ̵̨̧̧̧̛̫͚̲͖̬͔̦̗̗͉̙̗͈̬̖̱̗̩̙͔̟̳͚͈̙̥̝̱̪̙̫̝͕̩͓̹͚̟̙̙̹̮̱͇͔͖̗̱̊̂͋͑̔́͛̈́́̓̀͜ͅͅa̸̛̛̞̠͛̽͋̄̈́͆͐̒̈́̋͑̔͒̆͊͑͊̈́̔̿̈͊͂́͗̈́͑̏͌̿̇̒͌͗̾͛̔͐̃̽̐͒̀̏̅̓͗́̈͊͒͋̑̓͐̎͆̉̉̔͐̈́̃̀̓͆̆͗̅͆̇̉̀͂̀̊̿̍̔́̀̓͗̊͒͌́̅̈̓̈̆́͛̔̄̇̈́̇͆̒̀̏̓̍͋̿̑͗̀̊̔͐͑̋̐͊̿̓̔̆̀̎̾̾͒̓̈́̔̓̊͊̀̐̂͛̽̈̾̉̀̏̅͑̀̑̓̓͋̏̈́͊̈̃͆͊́͗̆̒̀̌̏͛̌͒͋̏̆̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝y̴̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̪̭̯͎̞͑̾̃̿̀̓̀̔̈́͌̾̔̃̊̋̈͂́̍͐̾̋͆̔͐̓̔́̓͊͛͊̐͑̈́̓͛̉͂̀̌̊̐̈́̽̾̀̋̒͛̊̆̐̾̽̎́͒̀̒̀̀̄̇͆͂̆̄͗̍̔̎͌̀̆̊͂̈́̀̀̄̊͌̉͌̃̾̄̓̋́̽̌̿̅͑̂͋̓͂̐̃̍̌̃̑̋̈̈́̋͋̉̃͐͛͋͐͒̒͗̆̾͂̉̇͛̾̾̋̒̏͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝,̷̡̢̡̡̡̡̛̛͕͚͉̙̜͓̦͖̺̘̫̖͎̼̫̩̘͇͇̖͖̩̘̦͓̭͇̣̻̳̱̞̙̩͙̳͖̭͓͖͇̬̔̓͗͋̈̃̈́̈́͑̆̿̋̂̈́́́͊̉̅̀͌̂̽̒̈͊̓̅̒̅̒̐̏͌̑̐̓̎̄́͋̍̉͐̿̓͆̍̋̊͗̑̂̓͊̈́̎̽͌̀̐͒̿͑́̌̽̊̌̏͊̄̈́͋́͂̃̈́̃̒̔̈́̓̅͊̉̈̀̈́͊̀̓̃̓̆̒̌̈́̂̂̀͆͆̐̓̔͊̀̈͒̇̿̀͆̐̾́̑̅͑͊͋̀̓̒̆̓̓͊̈̓̆̌̈̂̍̅̃̈͆̓̅̈̽̈́̄̾̎̅̉̐̈͂̈́̏́̄̓̑͑͋̏́̈͐̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̢̧̡̧̛̙̯͚̩̞͈̩̤͖͈̗̙̭̣̻̘̼̥̠̗̟̱͉̼̯̮͔̦̠̬͕̯͍̝̟̝̗̗͚͇͔̹̭͔̗̼̜̟̘̼͇̘̩̻͚͔̝͖̜̂̅̓̌́̏̊̏̆̋͒̑̽̈́̑́̈͒̈́́̏̽̽̀̀̂͋̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅp̵̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̺̝͍̤͕̦͈̞̭̣͈̺̠̺̲̲͍̠͕͓͕̞̳͙͙̺͔̫͉̦̙̼̝̺͉͇̯̻̜͖̘͎̯͉͎̭̥̲̣͙͎̠̱̘̝̠̫̠̠͎̏̔̽̒̀͒̈́́͆̉̈̌̂̇͆̉̉̃̀̂̎̄͊͐̑̍̀̅͑̿̐̆͆̈́̿̇̃̒̃̈̿̇̽̔͑̾͒̾̓̂͗̑͌͋̎͒̈́̄̿̊̎̈́̑͊͊̅̉̀͒̉̆̅̾͛̾͒̏̐̿́̊̀̀̈́̒̐̍̅́̓̇͆͂̀͋̉̅̀̇̎͆̅̈́͌̏͊̐͛̓̿̌̽̏̾̅̔̋͊̈́̀̊̃̏͆̿̌̾͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅų̷̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̦̬͉͚͎͙̘͚̺͔̜̟͔̟̺̼̣̫̩͈̺̜̪̭̭̻̞͎͓̼̮̞̫̹̟͕̪̟̯̦̻̬͈̲͖̩͖̖͔̙͉̺̦͓̻͙͔̦̯͇͙̻̫̖̰̥͈̟̞̬̲̭͈̼̹̮̺͕̜͉̱̾̈́̈́̈́͆͆͗́́̓̓͒́́̋̆̽͂̔̉̍̍̿͋͑́̇̋͑͂̅̏̏͛̉̆̒́̔́̍̈́̅̒̄͗̋̄̄̆͌͊̾͛̑̊̌͊̂̂̍̇̀̐̃̀̀̅̉̐̊̿̑͋͂̀̍̿̈́̽̈́͌̎̇̈́̿͛͒́̔̇̊̊̏̅̆̊̉̑͒̐̅̀̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅṭ̴̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̡̧̨̛̛͍̦͚̙̣̭̻̱̮͈̝̝͍̖̖̝̜̬̝̦̗̺̻̬̭̦̬̳̪͍̹̜̤̘̺͖̜͙̬̜̗͖̩̳̼̟̟̘̗̞͉̹̠̙̺̯̟̭͎̜̺̹͈͙̠͚̦͖͖̼̲͇͙͉̳̘̮͚̫̦͕̭̱̯͙̫̟̜̫̤͉̝̯̘͚͈̘̔̆̉̾̃̔̑̓̏̅͛͛͂͂̅͆͛̂͗̈̔́͛̉͊̊̒̑͌͐̈́̒̀͑̑̋̿͛̍̋̑̿̓͂́̑͒̀̑́̿̄̽̀̅̐̔̍̓̿̔̆͋́̑̋̔̔̉̅̈́̑̈́́̈́̔͐͗̇͂̌̏̇͋̀̋́͑͐͐̌̆͌̊̆̄͑̍̉̐̃͋̐̿̇͐͂̋̅̉͊̐́̀̂́́̇̋͐̑̿̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅț̶̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̛̛͕̹̱̠̬̩̠̠̱̹̼͖̟͕̱̩͎͚͇̠̖̱̘̬̘̬̣͖͇͉̣͔̼̖͕͈̠̙͇͇͕̟͕͕̖̣̳̭̮̫͔͔̯͎̭̗̬̳̯̰̮̠͉̗̝̪͖͖̦̩̝̩̞̦͚̯̭͈̺͓͙̜̥̮͎̮̹̺̤͉͎̯͖͙͚̲̯͖̬̟͈̘̥̱̫̹̮̲̪̱̮̫͔̳̥̞̭͎͈̭̘͍̯̱͉͚̙̞̹͓̙͎̞͈̥̣̜̰͉̋͌̐̀͒̊̌̽̈́͂̓̓̾̊͂͋̾̌̄̐͊̓̽̑̆̀̎͌̔̾̓̈́̃͌̔͒̆̿̔̌̒̅̔̃̐̾͐̍̃͛̐̽́͛͂̽̀̅͛͊͌͑̈́̑̅̑̅̽̓̿̔͆͑̓̐͊̓̾̂̀͛̈͋͐͒̓͑̌͒͑̊͆͛̏͆͊̔̈̐̏̇̎̆̌́͑̂̓͋̌͒̈́́̈́̆̑̔̎̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̶̛̛͇̻̞̘̗̥̯̲͍͍̗̫̟͚̪̠̹̹̘͕̫̯̖̗̠̖͕̝̠͚̙̯͋̽̿̈͗͒͐̄̈́̀̑̏̑̎̃̎̆͋̌̅́̌͛̽̾̇̿̈̀̊͗͆̿̃͊͋̈́͋́̓͐̌̈͆̀̌́͆̀͛̅̂͊́̑̀̊͐̔̓͒̇̔̋̀̀̃͌̊̂͗̐̅̄̂̔̽̅̑́̍̇̍͌̈̎̓͊̒̈́̉͗̉́̏̅͆̽̌̋͑̊́̊͐̈́̄̓͆̊̾̈̈͌͛̀̈̃́̈́͒̈́͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̵̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̛̳͉͎͕̝̳̖̩͖͙̠͚̞̠͖͎̫̳̰̝͍͙̥͖̪̮̜̣̼͚͍͚̬̫̼̟͓̪̹̙̜̞̗̜̟̪͈͕̲̳͔̼͍͚̪͉̳̦̜͈̤̖͚̥͈̘̥̟͇̩̦̭̰͖̤̬̳̟͍͇̠͇̫͈̳̯̺̜͇̘̝̙͇̱̮̙̠̤̺͙̩̬̱͍̱̬͈͉͍̖͇͕͔̹̞̗͖̩̪̫̱͉̜̲͔̾̀͑̏̓̍̎̈́͋͐͌̓̋̆̎̈̋̉̆̋́̃̀́̋̆̎͛͋͗͒̔͒͂̋̎̿̓͊̈́̀͂̏̊̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅģ̴̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̬͕̣͖̹̳̠̤͎̰͕͈͕͇̳͕͍̲͇̭͔̬͕͎̮͙̜̥̲̝͙̙̥͕̞̟͕̲̙̙̺̤̳͇̝͉͚̣̬͖̣͖̹̪̣̫̲̩͔͔̘̳͔̟̪̟̱͇͖̼͍͎̞͎̼̼̻͖̣̲̣̘̖̬̳͖̲͚̮̤̠͈̘̮̪͕͖͖̥̮̖͈̤̗͍̘̻͎͎̘̫̣͓̺̫̩͔͕̬̻͔̟̪͔̤̜͇͔͕̺͙̗̥̼̱̯̠̥͕̱̖̭̞̲̫̜̦̪̺̞̱̰͔̘̜̥̹̥̺̺̜͔͍̱̯͚̱̥͈͖̟͈͈̥̤̰̪̞̪͇̼̲̲̦̆̈́̓̎̌̀̅́̾̐̀̉̈́̑̈̏̂͊͛͂̓̑̈́̑̈́́̃͂̍̀̋̍̑̀͛̇̎̒̎̈̀͐̈́̏̌͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̴̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̡͙͇̬͕̙̲̹̝̘̦̞̪̼͔̼̥̖͖̪͈̭͚͉̥͖̮̦̺̝̩̞̘͍̞̗̼̥͙̥̥̫̳͎̺͕̰͎̩̼͔̗͖̩͕̘̪͖̤̲͎̠͍̝̲͇̭̼̝̫̟͓̙̪̙̫̲̞̟̬̹͇̭̝̖͈͇̦͖̮̯̦͕͕̗͇͙̤͉̮͖̲̝̮͓͚͉̩̟͓̺͎̼̦̝̩̱̗͕̭͔͉̜̦̳͎̬̪͈͎͕̯̝̲̥͇̜̲̮͎̳͙̠̟͕̫̦̰̞͓̫̲̟̦̮͈̗̣̮̱͈͖̹͕̲̙͍̹̬͕̟͙̰̖̜̫͍͕̮̘̏͋̔͆̆̌̀̀͂̈͗͋̾͗̄̿̑̋̀͊̋́̆̇͑̀̿̿̐͗̇̅̽͋̉͐͂͂̿̓͆͆̊̊̒̑̔͆̈́̊̒́̽̆̿̎̀̑̔̈́͗̂̈́̓̾͋̎́͗͗́̀̈́̇̐̈́̊̃̓̒͒̔̀̔̋̓̀̄̐̀́̒́͌́̌͑̂́̉̈́̏̂̏͑̓̆͋̿̀̀̂̓͋̏̎͋͑̅͗̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̧̢̢͕̮̻̹͕̪̳̖͙̺̯̜̱̰͔̝̩̠͓̗̝͖̻̗̤̩͖̟̙͓̊̓̂̌̓͑͗͗̂̀͐̑̎͆̽̒̍͒̈́̀́́̓̃̈́̌̄͐̉͂͑͛͋̽̓͊̃́͗͋̀̈́̿̏͛͊͆̏͐̇͗̿͑͂͑̃͐̽̈́͆̍̇̆̌̇͑̈́̉̌̓͂͛͛͊̑̂̂̆̔̾͗̔́̈̓̃̾̉͋͋͆̒̅̌̈̈́̃̂̒͐͊̎̂̀̿͌̃͑̂̏̌̿̈̉͘̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅy̷̡̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̛̛͇̻̙̭̙̠͍̳̭̟̟̫͖̰̭͈͚̱̫̘̟̰͙̬̺̟̝̟͈͎̯͖̮͉̣̤͙͕͙̖͔͓͕̰̞͇̹͙̤͕̹̙͍͔̯͍̦̘̼͍̬͔̝̟͈͕͚͒̉̏̋͑̅͗͂͑̓͛̿͌̎́̋̀̏̐͌̈́̎͛̈́̂̄̔̀͂̽͆̓̆͂̾̓̊̂͗̂̒̈̔̂͛̊̀̉̋̊̈́̄̅̈́̈́̀̆́̃͛̆̋̂̈̑͑͂͌̀̐̈́̿͌̇́̀̓́̓̄̓̎͒͗̉̐͒̓̐̔̇̿̍̈́̇̽̽́̌͌́́̄̏́̒̅́̈́̀̋͛̋̎͛̉̒́̐͋́̈͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̸̢̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̘͓̘͇͕̗̫͎̳̦̪̳̤̤̳̙̫̫̪̪̳̼̣̤̰͙̥̝̭̘͎̮͉̺͕͉̝̺͕̰͎͉̗̲̖̠͔̥͎͉̰̙͈̯̰̜̣͖̘̗̲̖̟͔͚̦͖̤̯̻̪͖̣̙̤̣̣̭͓̺̫̬̳̣̪͕͖͖̠̪̰̬͚̻̭͍͔̼̦̜̜̘̬̻͓̞̟͍̲̽͌́̈͗̽͑͛̒̍̌̍͐͒̿̇̓͌̎͛̌̐̈̀͒̊̈̍́̾͛͊̋̿͒̇̉̏̋̑͊͑̌́͒͆̒̿͗͋̂̔̏̓͂͐́͑̃̿̄͐͂̂̿̊̄̅͛̊͗̊̓̄́͂̍͌͒̍̈́̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅf̸̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̱̱̗͚͈̫̺̜͙͖̫̣̮̜̫͙͉̞̩̗̙̹̰̳̱̗͓̹͖̹̰̤͓̣̣̤͚̲̭̼̙̲̞̬̦͚̗̦͔̗͉̻̪͈̱̫̬͉͎̲͉̣̺͍͔͚͓̞͍̻̗̘̲͎͓̼͕̜̦̱̞̲̫̈́̎͛̀̂̓̂̓̈͌́́͒̈́̿̈̇̈́̌̓̐͆͊̐̏͂̑̓͋́̐̽͂͗̓̋̑̌̂̎͊̀̄͗̾͊̍̌͊̏̈̓͂̈́̈͐̇̋̽̊͑̏͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅȋ̴̧̡̡̢̛̛̫̺̼̱̖̱̲̥̤̙͎͓̫̖̩̼̻͓͎̗͕̭̗̳̺̲͒̑̐̆̈́̂̆̂̒̓͊̏͐͛̈̓̽͑̏̋̑̀̐̓̐̽̽̀̿̏́́̈́́͗̐͌́̂̇͛̉̔̀͛̔͋̇̔́̓̆̃̏̑͐̋́̇̾̓̂͋́͌̓͊̀̌̀̂̓͂̎͊̔̔̔̇̑́̇͋̃̔̈́̆̒̌͋́̈́̐̀̊͗̎̑͌̈̋̓̈́̌̌͗̆̈́̌̋̒͒̊̑͐̍̄̏̈͒͛͌̍̏͐̄̀͋̈́̍̄̀͆͋̈́͊̒̓͑͐́̀̒̓̂̄̉͊̇͒͐̿̈́̉͛͐͐́̎͗̎̀̅̿̽̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅn̴̡̡̧̨̛̛͙̙̗̯̠̯̝̞͔͔̙̤͚̫̣̲͔̳͕͇͚̦̭͉͕̠͕̟͔̮̗͓̞̬̹̺̪̭̥̗̞̲̙̥͍̬̗̲̑͗́̃͒̾̎͊̍̐̉́̀́͆̋̍̈́̂͌̊́̌̈̆̌̈́͗̂͗̆̌̄̏̽̂͗͐̇̎͒́̽͒̂̎̍̈́̈́̊͒̂̋̏̊̅͗̄̋̑̋̽̇̅̐́̈͌͒̔̅̍̀̏̽̋͋̂̆̏̎̿͛̉̿͒̓͆̈́͋͋̒̏̑̐͌̅͊̈́͒̌̾͗͘̚͘̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅg̷̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̡͙͚̠̪̲̭̘̫̲̞̗̣̖̜̥̮̹͙̣̥͈̹̣̺͍̬͚͈͓͍̩̹̱̞͎̪͇̙̱͓͕̟̘̼̫̝̫̪̼͎̙̣̺̜̺̬͎͇̼̲̗͂̄̈̓̋͗̇̎̐̄͌̀̈́͗̑͛́̎͑̋̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅe̷̡̡̡͚̠͎̠͉̪̙͖͓̳̻̱̼̞͇͍̼͖̠͕͖̝͕͚͕̰̠͊̊̌̀͑̀͂́̓́̂͑͗́̎͋̒͆̀̃̏̽͆͗̄̀̂́̕̚̕͘͜͜ͅŗ̶̨̥̳̖̰̰̱͙̱̟̗̼͉͚̘͇̻̬̥̀̀̉̋͗͛͒̍̂̋̅̅́̏̋̍͋̇͂̈͂̑̍̍̾̔̄͛̈́͒̏̽͋̌̌̃͛̿̿̓̀̉̌̉̀̀̍̑̽̏̇͊̆̆̽̈́͌̆̿̆̐͋̓̈́̏̂̉͆̇̈́͗̎͋͑́̒͂̓̋̈́̋́̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝s̷̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̛̝͍͚̬̻͔̯̲̝̫͈͎̘͎͕͕̙̺͍̱̙̥̬̳̭̞͖̫̘̖̞͈̩͓̩͍̼̰̟̜̞̬̣̘͖͖̲͈̰͉̙̯͉̬̻̞͙͉̹͉͕͙͍̝̥̯̬̼̖͕̠̫̦̙͔̣̜̝͇̱͎͖̮̰͈̞͈͕͍̭͓̯̺͔̘̪̼̼̳̥̲̯̯̳̲͈̠̰̥̟̳̲̙̦̜̳͙͇̠̲͇͈̣̰̩͉̠͔͕̹̝̟̫̖̩̮͎̯̝̻̘̞̮̳̼̙̬̦̮̭̘͎̯͐̀̓̌͂̀͛̈́̈̉͛̈̐̊̀̎̀̋̀͂̎̽̔̈́̏̽͋̈́̓͒̓̓͂̍͂͗͗̊̆͂͗́̃̈́͒̅̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̞͚̘̗̖͓̰͖̙̦̹̬̱̞͇͎͖͇̠̰͕̯̼͈͍͓̗̫̹̼͕̲̳̰̙̲̞̗̘̰͎̬̩̥̦͔̫͍̯̣̼̝̱̹̮͇͉͉̩̘̝̦͇̜̲̥̬̺̪̤̘̙̙̰͓̰͕͍͔̳̝̯̝͚͈̞͉͔̩͖̱̟̮̤̮̫̤̪̝̲̱̱̮̳͙̦͇̞̝̭̠̠̼̪̩͓͎̣̲̤̫͕̝̤̬̲̼͉̗̞̳̟͎̥̫͖̖̠̥̤̫͓͙̙̦̞̖̈̌̂̇͗̇̇̈́̓̊̄̏̌͒̒̎̈̐̅́̎̀͐̃͌̈́̈́̉̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅį̷̧̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̜̫̖͕̤̘̺̦̱̬͚͍̙̪̠͖̣̠̰͉͍͚͓̤̦̦̩̭̤̼͇̯̹̤͔̺̦̖͎̦̹͈̣̱̼̠͉̲̘͓̹̜̣̦͍̦̺̖̝̹͉̖͍̣̖̫̹̺͎͎̮̪̣͙̺̥̬̪̼͕̘̼̱̘͚̝̳̼͖̥̙̙̫͍͉̠̟͇͔̝̪̟͔͉̘̺̝̞̈͗͒̅͊̆̾̀̒̈̉̆̂̈̋̍̊̿̑̃̐͐̊͗͊͒̒̈́̔́̽͑͊͋̐̐̂͊̀̐̓͗̆̈̒̆̉̾̈͑̐͑͗͐̍͌̔̔̑̉͌͒̈́́́̇͆̒͂̽͛̏̂͒̊̾͋̊̋͋̂́̐̐̊̽̒͂̈́͊̒̆͛͊͂̆̂̈͆̉̔̈̽̀̀̑̈́͗̌͛̏͋͋̑͑̍͆́̀̏̐̔͆̉́̈́̈̊́̅͋̈́̿̈́̽̑̅̽͗͆͛̂̏̀̀̀͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̴̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̧̛͚͎͔̤͓͈̰͖̳̗͈̻̫̺͎͓͎̘̜̱̜̝͉̖̳̥͕̮͚̹̰̻͔̬͈̠̹̪̠͖̠̦̫̲̠̞̭̪̞̥̟͓͈͙̗͔̰̳͇̣̟̰͍̬̼͔͙̟̲̭̫͖̞͚͎̰̘̞̩̝̘̣̞̰̜̞͔̩̩̙̰͖̙̖̙̞͙̬̺̠̦͔̫͈͔͉̞̮͓̱͇̻̥̯̣̤͙̖̤̜̟͈͓͇̤͚͉̗̼͔͚̤̪̖͍̙̦̪̬̦͔͉̲͇̬̩̱͈̯̗̦͎̱̉͌́̏̓̉̿̄͊̒͌̀͋͌̈́̑̽̋̃̅͒̀́̅͌̑͌̊̓̂̍͊̓̽͌̄͌̅͛̍͆̅̐̄̾̏̅͆̒̇̍̀̓̐̌̽͊́̏͑̔̋͗͑͗̇͌̈́̊̎̈́̔̉͂̐͒̀̽̑́̿̈̽̾͊̏͑̋̎̀̓͑̅̑̋́́̐̈́̓̆̃̈̓̐̓̌̊̇̄͛̃̏̀̈̈́͋̑̈́̅̀́̃́̀͌́̀͗̅̉͛̑͆̈́̐̀͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛͔̲̻̩̝̬̩̘̞̭̼͚̪͓̯̥̮̗͓̞̣̳͕͓͚̹͈̟̯̪͉̙͎̞̠̞͙̫͚͙̺̰̩̱̥͖̘̪͖͔̗̹͖̣̲̬̻͍͇͈̟͉͓̭̰̦͙̩͍̪̪͐̈͌̎̂̆̈́̀̓̑͊́͌̎̈́̒͗̿̋̊̊͂͒̇͆͆́̈́͒̓̒̏̀̂̆͆̈́͗͗̎̏̋̊̅͋̎̾̇͂̅̑͛̐͐̏́͆̾̈́͌̄̇͊̽̋̅̅̆͗́̂͆̽́̅́̔́̅̓̆̓̓̒͊̆̅̀̈́̋̊̈́́͂͗̀͂̋̃̋̒͐̍̇͋̉͛͊͊̓̍̆̅̈́̃̃̎̿͑̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅm̶̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛͙͖̠̗̘̠̰̙͉̦͓̤͙̤̯̥̲̦̼͕͚͎̫̜̮̟̹̹̯̥͙͚̩̙͉͔̙̤̱̭͈̬̲̼͙͓̟̤̲͕̻͉̜̙̜͍͈̻̝̬̻̪͉̖̣̫̪̼̱̺̩͚̩̣͎̥͙̤̻̭̯͎͕̺̣͈̺͉̘͖̻̫͔̞̫̯̗̙̯͉͉̦̘͇̪̟͙̫͉̰͍̹͎̯̬̪̠̜͔̝̖̤̮͚̞̻̳̙̪̭̺̣̮͙̺̝̰̰̻̺͖͉̭̠̲̣̠̳̯̼̈́̍͑͌̇͗̆͋̅͒̈́̒̏̋͆͆̐̎̐͛̆̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅy̸̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̲̤͓̝̣̯͐͒͗͑̏̈́̐́͛̍́̒̔̀̊̂́͒̊̓̂̊̾͛͂̽̉̾̂̐̋͋̈́̾̈́̌̍̓̓̅͆͆͌̑̀̂̏̍̄̓̉͊͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̡̨̛̛͍̹͉̙͓͈͍̙̞̲̺̙͓̜͕͙͚̼͖̥̠̣̺̯̰̻͙̲͚̘͇̯̟̗̝̮͔͉̳̹̖̝̝̼̬̠̦̘͖̗͉̾͗̈͌̿̇͂̉̀̔̂̇̊̊́̈́̿̐̎̈́̋̓̒̑̔̋̇̈́͑̌́̊̃̇͒̿͂́͑͛̈̀̈́̂̔͊͛͘͝͝͠͝͝p̷̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̠͍̘̥̰̬͉͎̳̝̫̺̪̱̝̹̮̦̭̦̰̪͎̺̝̦̭͉̘̖̤̜̭͚͈̣̝͖̣̭̼̙̩͓̠̰̬̗̭̹̱̗̫̰͎̫̯̣̜͙͍̩̪̖̘̥͖̼͚̹̹̰̠̟̮̹̟̫̞͖̬̞̩͙͙̩̝̘͖̼̥̱͓̤̱͖̙̞̤͕̖̠̲͎̖̲̟̝̞̪̙̠͔̤̝͚̫̤̤̮̤̭̱͎͉̭͕̻͎̘͔͔͓̬͉̝̬̤̯͖̥̞̣̣̝̣͖̹̌̓̈́̀̏̈́͛̈́͋̃͐̆̆̆̈͆͆́͛͂̄̇̀́̊̌̀̀͛̏͊̒͑́̑̎̾̆͂͒̈́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅą̷̢̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̛̛͚̙̗̠͔͖̰̣̺̙͇̥̤̖̟̪̲̟͈̠̞͉͔̼͔̙͉̯̘͈̩̰͎̮͚̙̖̹̖̤̣̰̪̬̦̬̥͚̩̻͇̥͉̯͓̪͕̮̭̼͕̖̦͚̘̤̪̘̠̗͙̩̃̒̎̈́̍̋͊̃̒̅͑̌̆͒͆̑͆̏̆̔͌͛̀͂̐̈́̃͗̐̆͑̈́̄̂́̎̓̍̅̊̓̈́̅̒̊̋̆̔̽́̊̎̋͒̌̎͊̔̀̈̏͊̉̾̀͑̐̔̄͌͌̃̊̈́̓̔̇́̀̏̂́͋͌̓͋̎̈́̔̍̆͌͊̑̔̐̓̔͗̏̅̾͊͂̍͋͆́͂̃͗͐͗͑̎̊͌͒͒͂̐̈́͗̆͒̏͛̊̀̒̆̈̃͒͂̃̒̎̇̏͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̵̡̧̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̰̥̪̥̗̜͓̱̹̠̳͎̪͔̤͚̣̜̺̼̫̖̝̜͔͖̦͇͔̙̫̯̞̖̲͕̰͎̭̩̥̮̞̠̟̱̯͓̩̺̠̳̞̰̭͓̼͚͇͍̬̬̼͔̰̺̹̞̩͓͇̖̰͚̮̻̱͚̘̯̣̫̦̣͓̲͎̮͎̹̹̯̝̙̰̭̘̖̦̩̣̻̝̼̱͍̭̭̣̗͕̻̭̦͎͎̘̭̲̠̗͍͕̣͚̹͙̝̩͙̟͚̼̥̹͚̟̰̟͈̰͚̼͍̣̖̳̱̳̩̲̱̯̦̳̖̳͖̱̦̭̞͔̜̱͇̫̭̰̜̻͔̝͍̟͔͓̯̙̗͇͍̦͕̑̌̊͛̑̉̉̅̾͐̋͑́̾͆̈́͑̍̀̌͂͆͐̇͛́͊͐̀̐̈́̈͗̄̑̾̀̿͛̂̔̓̓̐̆͑̑̎́̎́͌͛͊̊̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅt̷̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͖͔̼͎̬͓͎̯̦̭̟̣̦͍̳͍͙͕̟̭͈̪̮̮̠͓͎̲̤̱̮̣̹̩̦̺̫̼̤̟̟̬̥͍̬̗͙̟͔̫̖͙͓̮̯̜̝͖̮̫̳̤̱͓͕̹̻̻̪͚̖̳̞̤̪̩̜̩͕̣̝͎̗̪͉̹̭̩͚̺̯̙̲̜͎̟̤̲̟̙̱̦̟̥̭͙̠̣̜̯̣̙̱̼͇̳̼̣̠͔͎͕͚̟̞̙̪̘͍͈͕̙͚̦̖͈̣̣͉͍̠̭̪̙̙̦̙̟̥͚̘͍͗͆͗͊̾̃͌̆̎̏̍́͒̊͊̓̓̅͗͋́̑͌̊͂̌̅̾͂͊́̏͛́̌̅̾̍̀͊̈́̈́͆̊̀̂͌͗̃̓̉͌̽̔̂̐̎͒̆̂̾̊͛̐͗̓̇͌̊̀͆͑̓̔̉̍̀̍̓͗̄́̎̈̿͂̓̾̈́͊͒̍͛͒̈́̒̔̃́͌́̍̂̇̿̂͌̆̾͂͑̀̑̾̔̾́̀̊̈́̽́̏̍̀͆͐͗͆̎̓̒̔́͗͒̍̽̎̒͂̍͆̾͋̔̎͆̓́͋̌̅̿̃̾̏̑͛̍͗̈͆̓̀̒̇͆̒͐̄͑͐̒̓̏͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅş̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̤̪̗̞̫̲̱̺̳̤̤̯̩͎͖̰͎̰͙̗͓͖͙̳̯̩̦̮̦͈̤̗̝̣̣͖̥̫͕̘͓͓̝͙͉̖̞̦̙͎͙̣́̈́͌̾͌̾́̂̀͒͌͌̆́̽͊̓̅́̒̋̀̇̏́͗́̍̇̈͌̐̎͛̓̊͊̅̎̈́̆̃̀̓̓̏̌̒̑̔͋͐̈́͛̀̏͋́͊̓̍̑̓͊̇̑̀̋́̇͑͆̅̇̇̊̃͛͊̓̋͒̊͛̌̑͐͐́̒̀̑̇̅͂̀̒́̀̏̉͗̀̋͒͊͆̐̏̾̀̈́̋͂̂̀̿̐̽̊̿̈̈́͂̀̿̉̈́͆̄̀͌̋͐̅͗̀̑͗̍͆͊̄̆̓̄̓̎̅̉̊̿̉̈́̃́̽̌͋̑̔͑̓̓̅̅̋̆̒̍̏̽̉͗̀̃̈́̔͑́͌̈̃̄̃̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̶̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͇̟͉͖̯͙̝͕́̂͊͒̋̔͆̒͂͂̔̔̈́̎̓͒͑̇̓̿͂̄̽̾́̊͐͛̔̔͌̎̓͌̍̿̈̃͒̓̎̆̑̎̈́̄͌̎́͌̿̽͋̏̀́͆̔̀̽̐̈͗̈́̏̃̄͛̈́̔͗̿͛̋̽̒͂̃͑̈́̒̈́̅͒̾̂͒̋͐͋̆̐́̂̿̍̂̓̌͑́̀͛̆̈̓̈́͛̃͂͌͑̾̀̊̾́̃̇͊̂̒̈́͒͌̋̍̉͒̎̋̃͐͆͌̒̉̑̋̇́̅͌̐̌̌́̍͛̒͒̏̄̑̿̋̽̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̵̡̨̢̣̹͕̺̝̼̼̙͉͔̖̤̱̖͇̰̞̥̙̙̺̙͇̺̙̍͠"̵̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̛̥͚͙̙̘̩̦̞͓̱̻̬̖͚̝͉̟̖̫͎̠͍̜͙͚͉̳̱̖̫̟̫̗̣̼̹̭̦̞̳̮̪͔̖͙̰̹̖͙̥̤͇̩̘̯̗̮̣͉̼̹̘͖̮̘͖̣̟͙̲̠͉̣̠͓͉̱̥̗̰͚̝̝͙̳̪̦̞̼̘̲͔̝̞͚̙̼̊̐͐̈́͗̇́̎̔̀̔̋̌̂̇́̌͌͂̿͑̉̀̍̾̽̑̈́̇̔̂͊̔̈́̊̀̽̓̀͌̆͛̇̊̐̅̐̈̀͌́̃̐̏̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅR̸̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̥̺͚̫̹͔͚̖͓̲̦͎̺̲̲̝̮͍̱̝̙̞͎̝͖̲̟͙͕͖̗̯͖̼͓̘̼͇̤̞̪̙̲̞̪͇̲̟̜͕̳̻̠̣̣̦̤̻̗͔͚͇̳̳̤̟̹͉̖̥̩͔̥̝̦̱̺̪̜͖͈̲̜͔͇̻̗͈̭̗͙̱̮͕͕̰̘͈͖̻̞̳͎̙͕̺̗̩͔̳̯̙͖̼̤͇̹̝͓̲̼̹̦̬̣͔̥̭͍̝͓̣̗̣̯͙̮̫̠͍̫͙̳̟̲̖̓͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅớ̴̡̨̧̛̛͇̘͕̦̭̠̻̦̗̹̪̭͎̘̯̟̻͎̦͙͔̼̲͇̠͎̱͈̗̐͒̒̇͑̍̈́̌̅͑̒̓̊̾̾́͐͋̔̐̈̐̌͑̑̒̄̑́̃͌̓̒̓̉̔̀̈́̈́́́̉̍̊̈́̀̌̄͐̌̈́͂͌́̆͗̽͆̈́̃̿̾̽͋͂͂͐͒͑̔̇̂̉̓̾̇̉̽͌́̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅb̵̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̛͕̬̜̖͚̜̝̺͔̯̝̱̮͖̱͉̤̣̭̥̻̥̱̖͔̭̗̦͔̰̞͈̪̪͙̳̥̦̣͖͓̤͖̮̬͍̫̩͚̙̭̘̺̺̠̹͙̱̦̱͚̭̻̺̪̭̠̫̠̠̖̫̙̲̭̣̝̺̽̓̏̂̒̎̉̈́̿̔̽́͌̆̈̃̉͋͋͋́̿͗̀͛̔̾̉͑͛̉̐̐̃̅͑̎͛̽̇̀͌̽̾̉̃͆͗̒̓̆̑͆̃̅̉͐̀̄̀̀́̿̍͗͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅơ̶̢͈̭̮̭̭͖̖͚̤̾̊̽̄̈́̈́̓̍̅̏̃̓̍͐̚͘͝͝͝ţ̷̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̻̖̮̖̗̦̥͖̼̮̼̯̝̻̫͖̬̳͈̺̗̗̙̹̯͕̭̗̳̺̞̣̮͇͚̘̗̟̬͈̥̩͎̥̮̠̦̬͓̖̠̗̦̱̝͚̜̟͚̻̦͓̖͖͍̩̲̰̤͇̝̖͔͎̩͉͙̣̖̤̜̹̻̬̟̦̱̈͒̂̒̈͗̉̊͊̇̀̂͌̿̆̍͗̑͛̈́̈̇̋̇̓̓̉̉͂̀̅̃̍̅̅͊̈́̊̿͛͛͑̃̈́̊͒̽͊͆̈́̔̋̿̑̑̈́̓̓̈́̌̈́́̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̷̨̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̘̭͈̹̞͈͓͖̻̪͖̱͈̲̯̬͚̖͇̤̞̻͈̦̤̩͉͔͍̝̹͎̗̖̗͙̤̱̳̺͔̣̹͍̞̹̣̜̥͓̘̲̖͔͙̺͖̬̘͉̠̝̰̦͓̞̗̰̲͖̣̭͚̪̻̠͒̍̽̑͗͌́̌̅̊̓̂͒̋͊̍̓̃̿̽́͆̐̆̀̀̀̇̆͂͐̈́̿̋̍͌̐͗͂̀̏̏̑̉͆̊̂͗̆͌̐̾̐̓̂̊̿̑̋̇͛͘̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅį̶̨̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̺̖͚͔̩̙̬̳̲̠̺̙̱̙̮̥̺̱̮̫̫̼͔̫̘͎͎̟̪̞͎͉͙̲͇̤̯̰͓̦̫̤̥̲͎͍̹̤̰̲̙̲̦̗̙̲̣̖͚͖͓̥͔͉̝̮̹̹̱̟̪̠̺̞̠̫͓̼̹͚̦̜̪̺͙̯̩̬̺͚̣͇̞͖̩͇̼͙̩̠̗͇͓̗̳̦̫͖͈̦̹̱̹̤͔͕̗̙̥̟̻̮̣͇͖͈̹̮̼͈͎̞̙͔̭̲̟̼̼̙̮̖̖̙̼̻̜̗͉̳̥̰̺͎̤̣͈̜͖͕̖͕͎̤̖̭̘̞̼̻͖̞͍̗͙͋̽̔̇͆́̅̉̊̀̇̃̇́̍͆̔͊̏̉̈́̑̄̊̒̍̋̈́͂̈́͗͗̀̎̇̂̎̂̈́͐́̽̄̃̐͌̄̒͆̈́͌́́̿̍̄̄̋̈́̑͂͋̊͆̽̎̈́̓̀̎̈́͐̔̌̒̔͒̀̏̅̀̉͛͗͋̾̈̈́̐̏̊̾͛̉͑̔͊̉́͛͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̨̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̨̛̼̜̖̱̝͖͍̹̹͓̼͈͖̬̫̞̟̘̥̝̜̘͙̫̞̰̫͉̠͚͙̣͎̖͉̰̥̬͎̣̣̼̪̻̫̙̙̜̟̩̹̹͎̺̬̮̠̮̜͙͇̠͎̮̭̯͔̼̗̲͚̤̙̰͓̳̤̘̲͇͖̮̞̻̼̤͙̲͎͕̘̮̬̘͈̯͕̠̳̞͉̳̤̯̲̘̪͇̥̣͚̳̤͚̖̲̬͙̙̘̙̬̖͕̩͉̙͔̰͈͎̖̜͔͙̯̖̖͚̠̝̣͇̼̥̪̯͇̩͍̘̱̘̘̝̟̲̩̫̰̲̻͎̟̄͗̑͐͒̀̀̋̄̍͗͌̀͂́̅̀̂̀͆̔̎̅̅̇̍̍̈̆̅̉̄̋͆̑́͋͗̀̈́̏͂̏̂̆̽͛͑̋̿͌̆̃̇̇̒̽̂̆͐̎̍̈́͛̋̈́̀̈́̌̔̆̽̔͒̽͛̊̏͋͒́̈́͂̌͊͒̔͑̾̇̓̈́̅́̈̌͌̓̑́͌̊̄͌͊̔̂̏̏̈́̄̊̍̅̈́͛̈́͗̄̊̓̑̐̓̃͗͒̃́̈̉̋̈́̓̑̀͆̓̓̀̓̎́̾͂͑͒̐͐̄͛̽͗̈́̽̂̈́̈́̀́̃̊̀̇͂̈̇̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̧̡̡̧̡̛͎̰͙̝̜͍̹̩̪̳̪̩̟̱͙̟͓̤͚͎͇͔̫̦̻͈̥̠̹̥̟͉̪̜͚͍̼̬̝̼̥̯̬̱̼̗̮̣̱̙̭̭͎͍̯̝̹͈̯̟͚̤̖̘̜̟̳̪̣̘̞̜̿̐̍́̽͌̇͂̾͂͌́̓̓͑̎͂̓̔̊͗̑̑͑̔̎̾̔̍͊̓̈̓͊̆̄̋̌̀̊̂̍̑̆̐͛̉͋̍̂̓̈́̐́͑̋̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͖̖̬͇͓̜̩̭̖̖͔̜̺̞͉͓͔̖̼͖͎̺͇̱̮̪̉͂̏̀̀͋̍́̾̈́͂̾̔́̃̄́̇̉̇̐̿̆͋̓̓̏̂̔͌̈́́̉́͒̃̒͛̈̊͛̂͛͊̈́͐͂̉̈͆̈́̅̒̋͒́̀̿̽́̀̽̊̍̍̓̈͂̈́̂̋̒̊̔͂̈̑͋̔͒̉̃͛̈́̆̒̓͒̽̇̾̃̒̍͗͛͊̍̌̈́̾̍̾̔̈́̿̈́̌̀͆̿͂͆͑͛̇́̄̊̔̀̾͂̂͑̒͊̓̓̓̈́͗̓̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝Į̵̧̧̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̪͎̺̫̞̫̬̬͕͎̹̠̬͍̟̜̰̥͖̗̜̟̝͕̪͕͚̱̤̖̖̹̙͖̮̻̮͙̮̜̞̯̥͍͓̟̰͇͕̤̦͙̙̜̯̞̗͎̬̜̹̱̮̯̖̖̞̹̺̦̮̥̖͙̰̣̦͈͇̥̥̟̤̦̘̪̥̗̝̝̟̤̳͓̙͙̹͙̘͕̩̳̜͈̘̖̜̠͇̜̳̜̩̬̹͕̱̬̼̤͇̫̗̙̤͎̗͈̩̺̮̭̣̻̲̹̹̫̣̭̯͔̩͈͙̦͙̥͖̫̖̬̫̃͌̓̆́͐͌͗͗͌̌̾́̒̀͒̂͛̿̃̾́͒̑̿̽͋̃̃͗̈́͘̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅf̷̧̧̨̜̖̣̝̜͔̭̰͕̺̼̘̮̫͍̗̌̌̍͋̈́͋͗̉͛̀̂́͊̑̒̋̿̔̾̎̿͒̉̾̏̉̍̏͒̾̈́̏̆̉̌́̾͗͆͐̅͊̿͘̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̵̢̢̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̝̬̝͚̰̞̹͚̭͙͕̮̹̳̱̹͙̞̞̥̳͓͎̟͔͙̰͈̫̘͎͔̭̗͖͉̠̲͖̤̖̘͖̠̗̘̥̟̘̻̣̼̭̮̬͓̺̙̱̬̥̝͇̹̗̫̠̼̥̗͔̮̠̜̬̭̖̘̥̝͇̼̤̞͙̻͉̮̠̲̪̻̹̳̟͔̗̟̟̜̥̪̰͍̥͕̲̰̝̜̱̬̜̥̜͖̫̱̲͓͎̭̥̙͙̜͍͛̅̇̆̿͂̐͑͑̎̈̈́̇̽̍̏̌͂͛̉͑̄̄͑͊͒̈́̐̈́̈́̾̂̾͊́͋͒̀̌̔̈́͆͌͋̽̃͆̀̄͒̃̿̊̇̈́͒̒̿̾̀̎̏̐̄͋̓̿́͒́̈́̇̄͆̇͗̀͛̉̈̍̈́̒̈́̀̋͑͊̑̆̆͛̊̑͂̿̊̾̓̅̌̌͗̀͛̒̉̏͐̑̀͗̌̃̋̈́͐̈̃̂̿͂̈́̀͛̾͛̾̓̿̄̑̔̆͑̀̿̀̇̈́́̀͋͌̇̍͐͑̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̧̡̧̡̨̛̯̦̝͙̤̞͍̘̖̞͍͇̥̜̠̭͙̜̪̬̮̮͎̠͕͚̯͚̹̞̠̱͖̬̠̹̭̱̘̲̼̘̮͚̰̋͐̃͒̽̒͛͑̿̅̾̏͒̈̑̒̐͊̂̒̎͋̌̈́̆̏̾̆̈́̔̾̓̀̀͊̾̅̉̐̏̈́̓̂͂̐̉͌̐́̄̎̆̍͒̓̀͒̏̃̆̂͊̋̃̍͆̔̄͂̎͊͗͛̉̆̇͑̍͐̃́͐͋͑͛́͂̊̈̈́̑̎͛͂̊̅͑͂̆͒̑́̈̌͊̀̾̽̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅḩ̴̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̟̪͓̤̳̻̪̟͚̤͔̮̝̙̻͖̮̫̫̘̼̳͚̤̟̘̖͖͉̻͍̤͇͕̘̰͔̠̠̮̦̦͇̬̪̘̬̰̘̥̠̲̝͎̯̩̰̩̣̠̲̖̙̪͎̟̺͙͇̠̤͕̳̝͉̝̤̺̟͈͍͈͓͔͈̥̺͇̩̩̰̯̦̥̹̗̗̥̞͙͉̼͓̪͈̖̪̦̬͉̤͈̭̙͖̼͖̞̲̙̫̪̝̗̙͈̜͔͎͙͇̙͚̭̭͉̼̠̻̮̺̳̥͇̟̳̭̻̻̜̹͔̦̞̜͖͓̣͈͛͌̃͐̒̔͆̐͐̀̂͐̃̐̔̐̉̊̉̊̈́͂̔͛̀͗͒̒̑̑̎͂̀̓̌̑̑̂̈́͗͊̍̒̊̂̾̄̊̅̓̂̎̓̌̐̎̇́̿̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̛̫͎̰͖͔͈͉̞͙̞̺̻̤͇̙͈̦̩̜̣̼̘̯̰̗̲͈͕͉͚̳̰͍̰̥͍̥̼̟͍̭̭̣͖̭̥̻̗̖̖̜̭̭̱͖̱̣̖̳̹̠̯̣̠̬͎̩̭͙͔̭̙͙̞̥͍̪̝̜̫̱̩̜̹̰̥̞̣͈̲͇̬̩͈̻̭͕͉̜̥̟̖̯̫̦̙͖̯̜͍͓͇̞͇̬̥̳͍͈͚̲̲͖͖͔̝͍̬̣̲̪̗̼̭̣̗̥͖̝̳̳̙̠͎̮̅̾̌͂̇̋̏͗͑̐̈͌͋́̈́͑͋̿̒̑̒͐̔̾͌͗̽̂̿̐́̉̃̐̉͆̿̓̊̓̀͒̈́̄͑̂̓̈́̇̉͐̑̔̈́͆̌̈́̓̀̎̿̉̎̐́̃͒̒͊̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̴̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̨̝̭̟͙̗̱͕̪͉̟͔̬̻͖̙̞̦̭̳̯̮̣̰̺̭͚͙̦̠̙͍̪̬̠͔̙̱̼̼̩͖̜͍͉̼̟͎͇̦͙͖̻͎͈̤̤͎͕̗͍̹͚̺̻̗̣͔͓̳͓͚̘̻̼̜̭̩͓͈̤̟̩̯̮͖̞͇͈̞̮̼̦̳̲͚̰̹̭̳͍͔͙̯̘͉̘̞̫͇̞͉̟̖͓͚͓͔̦͈͓͈̣̱̦͍̪̝̮͓̦͉̜̝̗̗̰̦̪͍̺̘͇̠̱̪̘͋̾͛͂͗̓͆͌̅̈́̆͑̀̐̉͋͗̾̓̊͐̾̋̐̀̋́͂̓̍͊̇͊̏́̃̓̆͋̈̀̔͆̑̾́̋̈́̀͋̂͊͐̄̄͒̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛͙͉̻̲̳̥͉͙̣͉͇̹͈͉̦͙̬̠̪͓̺̩̺̤̺̭̮̹̣̬̻̔̈́́͛͌͆͗͆̉̒͑̑͒̀͋̈́̉̿͆́̋̆̾͊̓́̌͑̒̀͆̋͂̆̄̆͋̔̅̔́̐̑͂̈́́́͊̀͑̿͊̎͛̊͆̓͒̏́̍͌͋̔̄̒̒̋̓̒̍̀̒̃̈̈̃͑̏̉̐̓͋̊́́̀̒̔͌̓̈́̉̐́̒͋́́̃̽͆͑̈́͌͂̇̋͋͆̇̔̀̄̆̿͋͆̇̐̿̒̋̋̐̑͆̔̀̀̎̐̉̓̈́̋̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅĭ̷̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̜͙̤̞̺͎̼͔̞͉͚̺̭̺̳͈͇̻̫̠̞̙͇̰̟̬̯̻̗͎̤̺̘̭̬̻̖̠̻͔̜̱͙̗͉͇͙̖̙͔̤̞̻͔̪͙̬̮̘͈̩̙̘̦̮̼̰͚͉̼̹͎̼̘̪̘͙͉͇̮̞̭̺͈̳̩͙͕͍͕̠̘̪̠̗̤̞͇̦͇͉͍̠̻̮̖̰͚̗̲͍̝͍̫̙̙̰̥̱̱̠͈̥͙̹̥͈͓̝̘̯͕͉̬̝̙̫̼͍̩̤̭͚̻͙̪̮̪̗̘̮̣̼̳̟̱͈͕̥͓̜̮̘͇̟̦͔̳̺͎̘̖̦̬̈́̉̎͋͊̿͊̌̈́͑͑͗̏̄̂̔̓̎͐͂̈́̉͐̾͆̾͒͐͌̌͊̀̋̋͊̈̌͒̐̓̋́͂͑̀̋͆͗͌́̅͂̌̄̌̎͐͋͑̾̒͛̈̊̈̿͑̀́̃̑̓̈̉̈̄̑̎̓͆̇̌̑̂̐̃͐́̂͌͋͆̐̈́͑̈̓̉͆͋̄́͐́̾͗̍̌͛͊͊̂͑̀̍̀̈́̊̈̌͛͛̓̆͋̎́͋̍̌̋̏̀̿̔́̓̆͊̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅṣ̸̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̳̼̩̣̲̭͈̮̯͕͙͉̼̻̳̦̘͚̼̦͈̫̮̹̯̖͖̙̫̖̲̯̳̖̣̬̝̯̻̹̳͇̭͎̖͖̲͚̩̬̬͖̮̖̩̝͚̦̭̼̯̙̬̜̞͛͆͊̍͐̑̊̂̽̀͌̈́͌̄̄̀̎̌́̅͌̀̐̓͋̅̓̏͒̾̄̇̾̀̄̌̓̎̒̇̈̉̒̄͋͑̈̽̽̈̾̓́̀͋̇̔͗̍̀͌͊͂̒̂̈͋̐̈̂̓͐̄͑̾͂̾̓̾͑̋͋̊̎̒̾̄͒́̓̑̂̾̾̍̑͑͑̓̈͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̛͙̭̪̣̘̳̤̯̭̞̜̠̟͙̙̺̤̗̱̪̻̰͖̳͚̬̤͉͉̘̲̞̺̗̤̤̯̠̫̟̬͖̪͉͔͎͕͙͇̭̺̠̼̙̲͓̰̼̲̤̲̜̟͚̬͙̲͕̠̯̤͈̹̯͉̼̠̖̰̮͙̯͙͍̮͙̪̰̠̫͇̳̝͖͓̖̻͍͔̭̻̩̯̙̖͎̲̩͍̗̫̽͌̉͑̏̈̍̿̓̋̉̎͐͂̌̓͒̽̽́͊̓̅͌̋͊͐̇̃̂͌̿́̑̀̓̌̀̑͆́̑̓̏͗̉̅̔̇͒͋͆̓̆͆̂̃́͆͆́͌̏̒̃̌̏̾͒̊͛̒̿́̈͋́̒̂͐͑͂́̏̓̐͆́̾̋́̔͑̑̋̋̀͐̍̏͑̀͐̆̔̍̋̓̿̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̵̧̨̧̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̩͕͍̤͙̩̱͎̼͉̺͍̬̦͔̬͚͎̩̠̖̥̗̤͈̜̹̤͍̘͍̻̠̪̮̺̟̖͈̳̩̩̰̳̮̝̟̥̜̙̣̳̬̹͍̟̰͙̲̩̘̻̫̯͕̖̦͍̗̘̯̼̝͓͈̬̻̬͖̼͎̜̫͚̔͗̋͐͛̔͋̎͒̈́͛̔̔̾̒͌͆͊́̉͂̈́͗̎̈̑̿̃̾̐̓̑̀̆͐͊͒̒͌̀̓̈́̽̐̓̎͒͋̃̈́̀̆͒́́̑̔͌̂̄̑̄̂̓̈͑̈́̊̋́̏̍̃̆̆̄̔̀͛͋̾́̅̇̋̑̌̃̇̄͌̐̐̽͑̉͐̓̉̎́́̈́̑̓͒̇̈́͆̀̊̑͗̑̿̌͋̋̐̀̐̌̋̀̓͛̄̐͑͆̀̐͊͒͋̇̔̍̽̒́̾̑̂͋̾͊̌̾̔͊̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̵̡̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̛͉͕̟̥̹̖̫̩̪͈̦̠̙̙͍̝̙̜͓̙̝͓̜͎̬͓̲͙̤̩̳̯̥̬͍̪͓̗̗̝̗̞͓̰̻̮̱̱̦͔͔͖̗̻̺̰̖͕̣̮̝̟̬͇̮̫̖̺͎͚̟̹͍̖͎͉̮̞̟͓̪̝͇͇͎̞͕̺͇̖̼̱͕̮͚̺̲͖̫͖͎͚͇̪͙̮͉͖̥̗̝̮͙̹̳̯̖̦̥̳̠͔̜͖̺̤͍̗̥̭̦̙̤̳̩̻̝͓͉͕̩̮͓̣͖͔̱̘͈̹̻͎̦̰͚̞͖̞̬͉̪͂̌̎̆̐́̌̑̄̑̓̿̓̊͗̾̐͐͋̃́̇͊̀̎͑̈́͂̒͂̓̄̈́̔̾̔̄̋̈͋̾̄̀̈́̋̾͊͒͌̑̊̓̆̆͋̓̉̍͌̑̾͑͌̆̊̔̈́̔̂͂̈́̅̀̌̓̀͂̀̉̋̈͐̑̓̀́͂̀͌͆͗͛̾̌̐͆̐͒̎̾̓̎̄̈́̎̓̈́̿͗͆̌͑͐̇̒̉̀͛̆͗̒̈́͗͐̌̄̃̌̀̾̇̊́̈́̀̅̀̾͆̒̏̎̎̿͛͒͊̋̇̽̉͂͆̔̓̏̿̐̽̐̉̽͋̈͐̾̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅư̶̢̢̡̛̟̜͓̯͕̲͙̥̟̦̥̰̫̮̰̦͙̮͙͈̳̤̺̠̹͙̭̹̘̺͔̱̭͎̤̟͓͔̝̪̻̙͍̲̫͓̩̮̳̰̞͔̟̰̹̙̣̦̗͙̙̘̗̙̰̺͈̹̖̲͉̟͚̭͈̤̮̹̻̗̝̙̰̘̜͇̯̪̾̾̓̈̋̄̑͋̽̍̒̏̓̄̃̔́̌͋̓̈́̈́̄́͑̉͆͂̄̒͛̒̊͌̈́̓̓̊͗͊̉͑̿͊́̄͋̉̌̋̐̌̂̀̓̉̊̂̑̽̄̎̀̈́͗̓̑̓̿̑̑́̓̑̅̄͂́́̐͛̇̿͐̈́͛̍͛̌̓̑̍̀͋́́̑̄́̅́̊̑̀̉̓͑̍͌̅̾̿̐̅̔̉̇̎̅̉͊̿̆̈́̃̾̂͆͐̀̊̀̅̈̃͐͋͐̈́͌̈́̊̂̀̆̓̔̋͂̎͌̃̐́̀̀̽̔̐͊͆͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̢̢̧̛̮̘̻̘̘̻̠͓͓͔̗͇̼̭͖͔̠̪͚̩̥̗͍͔̠̞̟̘̙̹̥̣̩͖͈͖̪̗͖̫̙̙͎̤͔͍̘̥͎̺̦̦̻̗̦̙̓̐̐̆̈́̑́̄̎̐́͒̂̈́̔̋͒̈́̄͂̈́͂̔̾̊͑̽̎̇̀̄̇̄̇͆̎͌̎̽̅̈́̐̾̊̂̍̏́͒̌̀̑͐̅̅̿̆̎̌͌̀͛̒̃͂͆̒̒͐͋̂̓́͒͋̎̒͌̈́̑͌̾͋́̆̓͗̔̂̾̊̅̀̽̍̓͆͛̒͋͑̉͂̆̾̒̈̈́͊̂̐͗̃͆̏̔͛̉͊̿͋͌̉̉̍̍̌̓̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̨̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̹͖̹͓̤̞͚̘̙͙͔͈̦͎͈͚͙̣̩̱͈̩͈̤͎̫̠̬͚͓͇̲̙͖̘̣̝̘̥̪͚͇̦̘̟̤̮͙̺̖̭͓͇̹͓̺̮̻̲̰̤̬͔̥̰̫̞͓̮̻̳̦̩̯͕̖̯̱̗̘̼̙͕̣͚͎̲̈́̽̏͗͌͐͆̅̿̾͐̃̈͋̌̔̉̌̽̿̈́͑͆͂̅̍̿̋͑͆͆̌̏́̊̏̀͗͐̐̀̄̇̇͐͆̈̽́̋̓́͆͐̓̇̉̊̈́̀̎͂̂̓̏̋̽̑́̃͊̉̎̾̉̈̅̐̒̽́̓̽̉̄̓́̏̅͗̃͑̑̍̈́͑͐̋̆̾͆̏̌͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅř̸̨̛̺̺͚̝̩̩̤̪̘̤̮̦͖͓̲͚͚̹̗̲̮̞͊̉̎̏́̌͒̐̏͌̉͊̎͊́̐̐̐͒̎̀̾̏͑͒̍̐̂̈̐̀̏̑̉́̽̾̀̐̐͜͠͝͝ĕ̸̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̹̯̲̠̮̝͍̩̦͇̲͚̲̦͎̝̺̼̮̣̫̼̖̝̪̞̲̰̬̰̻̯͙̙̰̮̠̹̹̰͉̮̲͓̝̼͇͖̠͎̟̯̮̟͍̠͔̗̤͍̻̺͇̙̻̤͎̣̹̰̞̼̰̺̦͎̻̻̮͖͍̘̩̜̭̘͙̺̥̳̻̣̗̻̦̲̗͈̲͖̤͉͔̹͚̗̱̹̦͓̠̭̺̦͓͙̮̙̯̥̆̈́̈́̅͗̀͑͑̈́́͋̍̆͂͐̃͊̒̂́̏̏̈̉̿̇͊͊́̑͒̒̀͋̓̇̃̂͗̆̄̄͛̍̉̒̒̕̚͜͝͝͝͝å̸̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̱̙̺̦̯̥̝͉͕͚̺̪̭̘̩̳͍̯͍̦̼̫̰̱̩͉̠̞̲̯̦͙̲̹̤͔͚̬̮̤̦͇͚̮̪͔̮̹̜̖̼̖̟͔̰̞̪̝̞͎̬̬̝̳̦̹̥̣̥͉̲͛̎̉̀́͋̐͊̓̓̃́̿̌̎́̂̌͂̋̔̒͋͊͊̇̄̂̌̿̈́̋̊̉̀́̇̽̃͑̋̌̊͗̌͆͛̏̉́̀͊̈͊̔̈̏̒̑̄̂͋̍̐͆̋̐͆͑̔͑̋̿̌̇̅̇͂̎̿̒͂̑͑̽́̏͑̂́͗̎́̊̋̾̃̓́͑̐̉̑͗͂̾̔̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅļ̵̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̖̪͎̼̞̫̳̫̻̘̺̝̗̙͙͉̖̯̗̘̞̼̥̱̱̲͕̥̔̐̂̈́̌͑͆̄͊̔̋̓̉̌͊̑̿͂̀̄̎̊̔̎̈͋̋͛̋̌̀̆͐͂̽̾̆̏̍̍͂̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ ̶̛̲̟̟̏̅̂͛͆̍̓͆̂̓̅̃́͗́̔̊̃̎̊̉̾͆͛̀̂̄͑̾͑́̽̓̌͛̓̍͂͂͌̀̍̂̉̌̆͛͛̔̀̈́͒̄̽̆́̀̈͌͐̔̇̑̒͛̔̑̄̓͑̊̏̊̋͑͛̍̐̈́̽̇̉̆͂̏̊͊̈́̋̌͛͋́̈́̔̈́͑̄̍͋̑͐̈́̍̀́̄̌́̾͊̀̀̆͒͑̃̀͑̌̐̓͆̔̓̀̂̓̉̀̈͂̂̈́͗̓̉̈̽͂͆͊̄͌̅́́̃̄́͂̔̆̎̈́̋͒͆̒̑̿̓̇̊̈́̓̉̄͊͐̐̅̍̾̊̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝n̴̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̘̜̘̪͍͔̞̰̮͈̟̼̣̳̱͖̦͉̦̟̜̝͍̩̖̜̠̰̣̻̯̝̻̪̟͈̼̤͔̯̹͔̣̦̜̙̺̖̮̬͖̘͍͕͓͕͍̖̝̗̬͓͙͈̳̞̱̱̼̠̲̘̬̪͚̗͓̻̗̽͊̏̆̓͂̈̾̈́̈̍͊̏́͒͋̈́̀̅̊̃̆̀̉̉̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅa̶̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͔̤͕̹͕̪̥̣̠̼̪̫̩͚͚͍̻̮̗̻͎̩̜̞̘͈̣̮̘̹̙̜͎̺͍̰͕͈͔̩͍̙͍̩̠̯̠̟̦̭̫̟̯̫̝̰͖͚͈̤͔̗̦̣̟̰̣̞̤̩̙̞͉̦̝̲͍̦͙̘͕̱̰͓̪̙̼̲͈͎͇̼̣̬̩̭̮̫̩̮̜̗̺̣͎͍̠̤̥̭̞̾̾͐̏̎͐̾͒̐͌͊̅͆̆́͛̈͒͑̎̀͑́͂̂̉̑̓̈͆̐̌́͆̂̓̃̆́̔̅͒͑̉͑̑͊́̓̿͌̿̊̐̃̀͂̇͑́̓̎̍͑̆̅̐͗͑̽̒͗̀̎̎̑̍̏̐͒̃͆͊̓̀́̐͑̓̑́͒̀̈̾̆̑̿̅͊̐̾̒̅̇̈́͑̄̔̈́̍̈́͑̀̈͊͂̓̀̂͐̒̈́̈̉̈́͒̉̀̾̂̇͑͑̋͋͑͌͊͑̿̉̎̇̈́̆̌̍̈́̐͆̃̌̎͋͌̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̷̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̭̲̯̫͈̝͓̪̼̲̻̖̩̩̹̬̙̦͙͓̟͓̺͇̘̺̤̫̘̘̤̫͚̫̖̖̥̺̺̞̮̠̪̻̘̟̞̗̻̥̺̞̻̤̥̣͔̪̤̣̥͇̜̞̙̲̩̖͇̦̤̤̼̗̳̗̜̯̣̺̫̺͙̤̹̹͚̥̤̝̘͈̳̖͙̺̱̪̹̞̗̂̾̀͒̃͌́̈́͊͒̊͌̔̐̿̄̓̂̒̄̋͛̓͐̑̐̋̉͌̊̋̓̅̐͛̅̆̆̀̒̂́̀͛̑̒͒̐͐̅̒̔̔̅̔̐͂͆͒͊̾̽͂͗̌̉͂̓̓̿̈́̎̊͛̅̈̿̅̌͊̊̒̀̉̄͊̈́͊̽̌̓́̒̀̄̊̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅe̵̡̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̨̛̛͖͎̟͉̰̝̜̳̣͚̻̦̲͉͙͇̥̳̰͕̲̠̳͙͉̟̠̠̠̝̤̪̯̰͇̝̙͓̲̼̥̪͖̝̰̱̰̳͇̣͎͙̳̤͇̟̦͍̮͎̮̹̟͇̲̠̤̳̤̻̘̮̥̲̳͈͖͉͍͓̦̩̩̪̞̰͓͚̮̫͚͖̰͔̬̲͙̥͇̫̪̣͔̬̫͕͇̭̼̮̜̯̻̲̦̤͖̖͙̯̱̞̖͖̘̣̘̭̮̯̪̖̩̤̲̞̱̥̮̼̲̖̬̣̺̺̝̮̠̳̥̞̝̤͚̙͉͓̞̯̫͉͆̃̍́̓͛̅͂́͐̈̂̽͛̔̔̏͐̍͑̒̆̿͒̓̀͛̊͒̀͐̉̌́̾͂̔̉̿̅͒͂́̊͋̈́̄̏̉̋͐̃̀̋̅̿̅̉̈̎̓̂̋͆̅͂̈́̉̈́̏̀͒̀͊̈́̌̈̽͐̍̏́̃̇̉̊̔̍̔͒́̈́͂͌̒̑̂̓̑̈̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̨͕̬̩̞̖͉̪̪̥̳̬̬̺͓̝̼̭̯̞̺̦̞̖̹̙͈͇̞͔̹̬͕̭̖̺̭̬̼͓̜̲̯̼̝̻̪̪̭̯̮̼̖͚͔̬̙͔̬̘͚̻̰̳̲͇̺̼̼̪̟̗͕̻̠͙̳̽́̎͆͑̌̓̃̓̈́͗̈́͌̃͋̀̓͌́̿͌́̅̄̊͊́̂́͆́̆̿͌̿̽̊̑̾̈́̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ"̵̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̡̛͈̩͚̤̣̙̗̠͚͎͎̹̣̗̖̮̞̬̙̦̩̝̘̻͚͖̝͔̠̫̞̭̪̥̪̤͍̭͕̜̤̼̖̙͚͈͙̟̝̮̥͖͔͈̰̟̹̜͕͔̱͓͈͚̰̤̥̫̣̹͈̩̲̟̌̽̂́͒̅͛͌̿̋̾̈́̈̓̓̍͊̑͑̀̇̒̒̋̿͛̒̅͊͛͌̿̓̅̈̀͑̅̓̋̊͋͂́̅̔͂͌́̏͛̅̅̍͊͒̀͊͛̔͑̍̀̋̐͒͐͑͒̋̿̀̓͌͂̂̏͗̔͒͛̿̋͑̂̿̈͗̀͑͂̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ  
̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̩̪̪̘̯̫͔̼̦̫̲̺͓̣̱̙̩̜̬͎̩̫̣̱͇̰͎̦̖̘͓̥̣͖͇̮̯͔̭̣̖̗̼͉͉̞̳͓̦̪͙̣̻̟̪͖̻̘̫̭̲͖̫͎͙̦̩͉͓̻̣͈̝͉̭͙̝͎̥͕̙͉̖̬̹̯̖̳̱̦̗̦̙̫̝̙̝̱̰͕̙̤̘̟̺̗̳̜̣̹̙̲̦̱̝̖̖̞̣͕̯̫͚̤̣̘̙̥̻̦͔̮̖͍̘̖̭̥͎̪͓͎͍̞͓̰̩̼̼̖̑͗̈̀̂̆̒͛͆̀́͛̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̰̖̣̠̗̞̖̬̼̠̹̖̬̘̰͕̖̝̱̣̻̦̤̩̺̹̲͍̥̙̯̟͍̭̗̩̗̳̟̲͇̝̜͚͇̠͚͇̥̗̜͖̩͖̙͚̫̺͔̺̣̲͓͍̹̱̉̀̌̒͒̅͛̇̔̽̍̊̎̃͗̈̂̐̓̐̐̂̃̈̀̽̈́̒͗̃̎̆͊̄͑̽̀̏̊̓̆̀̈́̓͑̐̇͐͛̋̒͆̂̆̿̾̊͛̀̄͗͐͂̀̀͂̑̊́̋̐͆̐̿͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ"̴̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̧̧͕̮͍̺̼̻͕̟͚̱̤̹̹̘̣̮̳̙͙̜̳̹̲͍̣̜͈͕͍͉̲̳̻̩͍̯̬̪̼͔̗̯̮̯͇̪̫̭̙̥̳̮̝̮̬̬͉̠̪̠͎̬͔̮̻͚͙͖̱̦̪̮̱͉͚͖̰̐͊̉̐̂̂͆̾̓͛̇̀͆̆̌̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅḐ̸̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̼̹͍̤̰̻̲̺̹͍͖̯̺̘̪̥̥̫͚̘̦̝̣̘̗̣̼̩͙̪̲̙̺̘̰̣̤͍̘̫͉̤̰͓͇̝͎̫͚̫͍̖͔̜̙͙͉̿͂̒̈́̆͌̇̃̄͆͛̈́́̀̂͘͘͜ͅͅr̸̡̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̹̤͙̜͔̙̱̳̟̰͇̬̯̗̝̳̥̭͉̤̝̠̝͙̻̩͈̭͍̠͚̪͓̠͉̪͙̋̓̆̓̃͌͗̃̋͛͌̀͛̂̾͒͒̀̊͒͗̄͋̎͊̑͒̃̎̀̒̅̄̉̽̈́̋̓́̎́́͌̇̀̓̇̿̽́̈́̋̄͌͊̓͗́͑̈́̽̀͗̍̄͐̏̅͐̑͂̂͒̈́͗̚̕̕̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̡̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̥͉̪̖̫̭͔̼̭̪̭̮̖̖̰̹̹͎̠͖̫͍̥̣̦̬̲̦̻̯̙̗̤̟͚̳͇̭̠͒̒͛̈͊̃̃̍́͂̉̓̑̋̈̓̈̾̽̿͒̋̅̅͂́̑́́́̈́̑̓͗͆̇́̓̏̈̎̋̔̃͋̈̐̆͛̓̑͛͋̑͑̿̃̌͌̓́̓̀̇̄̾͒̈́͑̅̌̈́̇͛̐̈̋́͐̏̑͌́́̑̓̏̐̈́̑̎͛̈́̔́͂̈́̀̋͋̎̇̿̂̃͆̍̈́̀͗̐̑́̾̈́̈́̈́̈͊͗̋̌̀͐̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̖͕̠̗̗̼̖̻͈̼͈̲̦̟̻̫̞̳̯̟͖͇̻̘̦̖͕̻͙̬͕̬̗͎̻̞̲͈̻̦̮͖͔̳̰̟̘͇̬̝̯̩̻̰̰͚̹̲̟̜̻̜̼̮͔͔͇̖̳̪̻͍̺̣̘̜̞̖̱̠͈̥̦̗̻̫͚͙̠̺̘̬͍̤̣̭̦̻̲̻̥̯̥̱̰̝̟͙̫̠͉̦̬̹̝̗̳͚̝̭̥̮̩̣̲͖̬̭͍͕̤̘̠̼̩̜̳͕̘͙̹͓͉͉̜̙̻̦͉̩͔̹̮̮͔̝̮͉͉͕̫̦̼̤̌̌͌͆͂̃͊̆̅̏̄̂͒̈́̓͗̒̇̆̽̉̓̂̏̐͂̊͛͐̀̊͋̏̓̊̀́͗͗͛́͗̑̅͊̂͒̄͑̐̍̿̍͗̈́̀̾͂̍̅͊̆̉̉̑͌͛̈́͛͑̽̀̒̂̓̀̃͒̇̾͂̈̄̐͊͒̾̂̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛͉͔͔̠̤̫̗̲̙͙̳͕̣͈̤͇͈͈̯̠̞̱̗͙̟̺̩̥͎̲͚̫̭͉̱̞͎̘͕͙̝͔̩͚̞̱̠̼̝͔̱̺̝̲̞͈͔̬̺̩̠͕̻͍̠̟̘̖̦̳̰͚͈̦͙͔͎̭̪̘̘̺͚̭̼͍̠̫͇̻̝̄̈́͗́̅̉̂̂̄̈́́̏͑̾̓̈̓̓̓̒̓̓͆̽͌́̀̓̐͗̑͒̾̔̀̕͘͜͜͜͠ͅg̸̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̥̪͍̞̦̹͇̩͓̘̣̗̮̩̤̟̯̟̼̝͙̞̣͕̥̞͕̩̼̤̹̱̞̘͔̖̭̮͈̠̠͓̲̟̜̜̗͕̬̻͙̻̘̝̦͚͓̦̪̤̘̖͖̲͚̦̗̟̜̩͙̮̟͍̬̠̥̙̪̖̰͔͇͍͕̙̭̣̗̤̖̟̣͉̦̙͖̗̗͕̤̞̲̫͖͖̭͚̙̩̠̹̩̜͖͎̝͙̗̤͎̫͎̳͙̙͕͗̐̒͊̓͛̈́̔͌̊̂̃̋́̒̒̽̔̽́͂̊͆̈́̐̓̇̐̾̇̐̅̃͐̑͌́̍̔͛̐̂̒̉̆͆̓̇̇̎̏̀͒̓̔͑̌̏̓͐͐̏̍͛̈̉͌́̏̉̅̿̀̇̃͑̑̅́͗̈́̔̀̍̈́̓̇́̍̅̀̓̉͑̀͋̓͐̉̽̀̈́́͛̔̈́͗̉̈́̍̔̿̓͗̉́̆͑̉̿̐̄̎͆̃͗͌̀̑̇͗̓̀̀̿̇͆̏̾̅̈̈́̇͂͛̌̀͌̆̀̓̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̵̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̻̺̰̩̰̙̠̜̹̯̘̻̠̙̦̙̠̣̙̘̘̮̫̺͍͈̥̻̫̼̦̬͔̘̱͍̲̦̣̣̤̜̘̹̜͕͓̩͖̜̼̼̥͈͎͓̜͎̖̦̞͚͍͕̩͎̻͉̥͚̜̹̭̘͓̗̦͎̘͎̪̖̻̗͇̮͖̝͓̭͇̞̹̱̽͌̀̒͐̈̀͐̀̐͆͊̔́̓̽̆̍̽͋̓̏̏̿̋͌̈́̾̓̈́̽̋̑͋͒̋̔̐͂͑̂̾̓͗̾͋̄͊́̈́̈́͗̎̓́̆͊̒̍͋̅̏͊͋̀̈́̅̃̎̒̀͆͂̋͐̎̄̈́͒́̾̀̽̿̀̆͂̓̂̍̈́̏̾͌́̓̓̐̆̓͗͛̍̈́́̌͆̏̉͋͛͆̈͐̈͒́͆̊̀̐̈̾̅̽̓̓̐͂̔́̾̈́̓̍̅̉͋̉̇̈́̉͋͋̈̓͂̆̾̑̈́̈́̊͂͑̊̓̋̌͆̿̀͒̽̆͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅm̷̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̛͎̭̞̼̩̺̞̳̝͉̹̤̬̬͓̖̩͍̯̫͕̪̜̼̹̲̘͓̯̟̺̠̖̟͎̠̼̠͓̼͚͈͔̥͎͎̃̉͂̈͗̈͛̄͗͐́̾̔͋̆̌̅͑̓͑̃̔̄̐́̎̓͆̍̒͒̀̿̀̊͛͘͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅá̷̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̛̖̖̥͕̤͙̞̭̲̜̮͖̺̯̻̱͉̙̭̙̞̠͉̖̪̖͓̝̖̯̫̩̟̱͕̬͙̲̩͖̫̰̳̼̤͚͓̫͕̩̺̳̠̫͔͍͉̝̯̓̈́̅̆͗͊͐̑͐̈́̑́͛̄͊͑̄͐̆͂̓̈́̉̎̃̿͐͌̔̍͛͂̎̓̐͛͆͊̇́̄̊̋̓͊̿̈́̒̅̒̅̉̂̃͐͊̇̊̎̅̋̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅņ̵̢̧̨̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̱̤̭͓̟̺̳͖̯̟̫̰͉͔̗̟͈̖͚̙̳̹̪͔͎̙̣̯̞̹̞̼̠̱̮͖̺̬̪͐́̀̿͒͑́̑̇͋́͊́̒́͊̽̓̏͂̏̈́̓̇́̄̀͋́̅̽͌͑̎̌̆̆̈́̀̽̒̋̑̀͌͗̽̾̾͒̂̈̄̑̔͊̋̑̅́̊͋͂̏̓̎̂̃̈́̏̏̍̾̿̃̇͛̈͌͐͗̈́͆̎͑̉̽̅̇̓́̉͛̃̓̒̆͌̓̓̄̅͂̆̈̄͐͂̎̊̆̀̉̐́͒̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̢̧̧͙̯͙͓̗̤̞̩̙̪̰̳̘̼̥͉̠̼̖͔͇̬͉̼̣̗̭͙̮̤͉̯̦͕̲̘̫̟͇̲̥̜̳͙̼͍͉͓͙̣̥̲͇͓̼͕͈͖̻̟̼̺̗͚̫̳̟͚̬̥̗̯͈̟͉̟̯̮͍͕̼̱̜̙͉͕̖̲͕̱̣̳͙̟͓͈̹̻̰̞͎̗͇͙͚̼̮̮̱̼͖̘͕̘̼̝̺͇̮̻͓̪͉̞̣͍̭͉̙͔̺̳̫͚͊̈́̽̋̀̈̈́̊̈́̇͌͊̈̈́͊͑̒͌̅̉̉́͑̏̊̈̊̈͊͂̿̍̄̔̌͒̂̇̌̈͋͆̈́̾͋̌̿̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̭̰͙͕̹̗̖̟̬͈̟͔̺̠͙̦̗̞͍͎̭̜̯̜̟̜͇̳̗̜̹̩͇͚̱̘̮͇̪̟̖̱̭̮̪̱͖̤͎͖̬̟̰̙͈͖̟͙͕̗̱̩̬͚͉̯̲̖̞͎̹͈̞̹̖̗͖͔͈̲̲̰̯̩̣̦̖̤̭̺͖̫̫͖͙͔͚̱̹̬̭̫͉̦̖͍̖̭̪̖̤̳̱͚̭̟̻̝͖̖̟̦̟̹̪̰̳̘̘͕̩̪̗̬̬̰̟̥̫̞͈̪͉͎̟̯̤̦̝͎̰̪̰̤̦̞̯̻̬̳̙̥̝̾̓͐̄̃̇͒͋̽͗̊̃̔̾͌͒̏̓̿̿͗̋͐͆͋̇̀̋̔̋̔̍̈̎̽̊̄̉̊́͗̐̍͌̏̑̾̌̀̈́̓͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅŔ̶̨̧̛̛͎̭̪͈̦͎͉̫͍̼̭͕̳̺͚̥̪̥̝͙̠̪̹̠͎̭́̀͌̈̾̅͑͂̏̈́̀͊̓̐̄̓̑̿̌̀̐̔͋̈́͆͆̏̈́̄̄̐̒̽̓͂̀̎͒́̓̋̈́͋͂̉̋͋͋̐̅̐̈́̓̃̀̈̀̀̀̿͊̐̈́̀̓̈́̉̇́͂̆͊̏͐́̓́̈́̍̒̍̀̒̉͒͐̈̍̑̆͛͛̿̏̍̿̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ớ̵̧̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͎͍̹̗̹͇̯͚̥͔͚̗̹͔̗̤̳̝̻̪̣̰͈̫̬͎͔͎̜͎̲̱̦̤̫͚͕͚̮̠̤͎̠̠͈͕̯̬̻͉̤͈̫͉̫̫̪͎͚̥̱͓̺̘̜̖͉̼̜̣̻͔̫̼͕͚̝̣̣̻̲̲͈̭̣͚̼̮̙̹͈̼̠̮͖͓̲̪͚̮͖̻̘̮̙̥͔̙̗̩͕̥̟̞̻͔͙̫̖̮͕̩̲͙̱̙̱̝̦̳̬͚̙̯̗̜͇̥͉̝̦̣̮̺͕͇͉̬͚͓͖̥͔͚̲̖͕̗̥̼͉̗̮̬̬̱̣̱̬̯͖̦̯̱̘͉̗̃̄͒̊̒̉͛̑̍͛͊̌͋́̐̈̈́͗̔̎͐̍̈́̒̄̀̅̅̀̇̆͋̓̈̋̈̓͌̓͌̓͑̓̎͒͒͗̈́͂͑̽̔̈́̎͆̓͛̄̾̽̔̂̋̽͌̄̓̀͑̃͆̌̄͛́́̐͗̆̐͆̏͋͛́̏͗̎͊́̎͛͐̇̂̓̏͊̉͑̽͑̿̄̂͆̌̎̓͒̀̆̏́̄̂͋̍̓́̈́͋̑̂͛̇̂͛̏̓̽̋͌̿̑̏̄͐̑̽̓͑͌̍͑̓̔͆͊͛͛̓̓̑͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̨̧͎̖̤͖̯̰͓̼͓̺̠̰͇̟̙̩̦͓̺͕̲͖̬̤͓̯̲̭̘͚̜͚̜͉̗̝̣̰͔̘̝̰̭̼͙̟̲̳̱̘̞̪͎̻͚̥̰̻̺̰͚̫̻̼̘͍̙͇͔̩̺̟̰̦̮͍͈̙̜̲̠͉̫͇͈̘̜̭̞̪̹̝̝̰͈̞͔̥͚̥̞͉̖̥͕͇̬̥̦̝͔̭̞̠̙̟̦̦͓͕̭͈̞̳͇̘͍͎̼͈̘̞̭͍͖̠̹̹̠͚̤̟̟̪̜͓͇̠̦͙̮͓̜̲̎̐̈͊̉̋̈̉̍̋́̀̅̑͐́͗͛͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̰̞̮̮͈͇̖͖͙͎͚̞̼̣̹͇̩̗̞̲͉̤̟͇̖͙̝̦͉͉̥͕̦̗̬͖̪̱̯͙̲̞͔͓̻̟̘̼̭̞̘̗̖̪̬̩̣͙̤̘͖̱̞̦͉͔̹̬̥̲͇̙̦̥̙̤͑̉̑̋̉̆͋̆͂̾͋̄́̍͂̈́͛̄̄͒̋͑̌̊̈́̓͐̈́̾͛͋̓̈͑̅̀̿́̔̈́̌̄̀̃̿̄͂̉̍̈́̈́̈̒̾̄̑̎̉̓͑̈́̐̒́̇̋̀̀̓̉̍̽̈́́͑̿̈́̉̀̆̔̀͋͂̈́̈̀̋̎́̓̔͐̐̂͂́̑̾͂̃̏̌̀̀̊̌͆͛͑̆́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̢̧̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͎͚̖̹͓̜͖̹̯̻̰͍̝̝͉̮͙̺̤͍̦̗̲̩͍̪͍͚̥̼͓͖͍͇͉̙̥͎̙̠̪̗͈̗̲͍̩̙͖͚̺̦̥̦̼̠̣̞̺̹͓̺̞̰͉̯̻̮͈̝̮̮̖̪̪̻̠̯͚͚̮̱͉̬͖̜̽̒̃͂͆̽̒͛̃̓̊͋̉͌̀͗̿͒́̀̉͋̿̊̔͆̿͒̾́̈́̃͛͑̆̋̄͛̊̀͒̉̽́̏͆͋͗̓̿̃̋͑̉̎̎̾́̊͗́͛̓͐̐̃̐̐͑͋͗̔̈́̈̑̑̽̋̾̎̈́͊̒̓͂̀̀̓̑̾̍̋͌̈́̎͂̈̑̄̏̋͗̎̓͋̋̌̔̋̾̑͐͛̏̿͑̓̇̃̅͌̑̀̂̈̑́̅̉̉̉̋̒̃̒̈́̑̏̆̈́̃̓̎̀̑͂͊̆̒̒̑̉̊̽̿͒͋͌̄̂̅̅͑̑̈́̔̓͆̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̷̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̨͔̻̲͇̲͎͓͍̹̬͙͈̮͍̺͈̪̰̰̤͕̜̻͔̤̗̩̰̩̬̳͓̼͖̹̹̟̬͖̼̮̣̬̼̝͍̙̭̜̙̻̬͓̘͇̩̲̳͖̳̳̯͖͚͇̙̰̫̘̺̣̫̙̪̻͉̖͔̤̮̘̬̮̰̖͇͇͕̝̹͉͉̗̮̙̰̖̞̬̠̟̮̫͎͓̙̯̭̲̪̠̗̯̰͎͈̥̱̳̖̦̘̪̺͎̥̭͉̺̺̣̹̖̯̦̙̱̯̰̻̗̖͉̪͙͚͙̩̳͔̯̱͔͖̔͆̈́͜ͅͅͅi̸̩̪͔̤͖̐̇̒̆̽̔̋̈̋̾̽͑̊̀͌̄̐͊̈́̽͑̎͑̿̂̇̔̀̑̀́͒̍̓̈́͝͝͝͠ķ̸̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͕̥̫̮̝̦̮̰̼̝̲͈̘͓̦̖̼̬͍̰̜͇̟̭̱̭͗̽͊͗̉̒͊̌͋́́̓͌̉̂̐͐̐͐̾̀̓̄͐́̌͑̌͆͌̐̏̄͌̔̓́̈̏̀̀̃̅͑̍͐͐̈́̂̎̑̃̓̋̄̔̈́͐́̎́́̌̑͊̊̓̍̅̄̓̓͗̆̅̀̈̆͋̏̑̎͐̄̿̍͛̅̿̏̀̓͒̑̄̀̈́̅͊͐̓͛͂̂̿͑̊͑̊͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̨̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̛̯͕͕͖͇̜̻͍̺̱̞͉͓͚̬͎̜͈̬̻̖̩̪̹͍͎̣̮͎̟̼̗̹̙̪̜͎̼̞͉͙͉̝͉̰͎͍̟̯̖̤͔̦̺̥̳̼̘͖̯̯̜͎̫̩͔̣͔̜̮̺̘̺̰͇̝̥͍̮̘̜͓̜͚̝̘͈̲͚̹͖̫̙̯͚̭̘͈͎̪̲̼͙̝͎͔̘̂̌̌̽̀̐̅̆̀͛̆̈́̈́͛̏̆̏̓̓͂͐̄̄̊͋̈́̓̏͌̓͂͗̏͐̂͒́̽͊̓̓̾͋̏̐̎̇̋͌̂̅̑̂́̐̐̾́͂͆̀̀̿͑͊͐̉͛̈́̋̐̏̎͌̋̇̔̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ"̸̢̪͓̙͉̥̗͔̲̻̜̃̂͌̔̆̔͂̚ ̴̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͔̥̯͈͚͖̺̰̩͈̣̗͍͇̟̘͚͈͚̦͔̯͉̮̬̬̩͍͍̗͙̙̜̟̦̼̤̼͍͔̙̗͎͈̥̘̺̭̼̺̰̖̪̫̦͍͉̤͕̼͚̱̝̦͍͕̖͍͚̤̼̗̤̞̜͈͎̙̪͈͉̘̼̳͓̱͇̯͙̘̟̩̬̬͔͓̟̜̤̼̪̟̩̠͉̥̯̱̘̥̯̲͉̤͎̞͙̺̩͉̬̹̗̭̖̰͚̳̍͋̑̎͊̆̓̍̉̋̈̇̊̀͂́̅̈́̑̓͐͒̔̇̈́̽̍́͊̍̔͗̀̿̎̅͐͗̽̒̀͂̅̅̋̓̈́̍͆̋͗̅̍̾̎͑̈́̂̂̈̿͂̃͊̀̈͌̀̉͌̊̀̌̎̎̀̅̔̇̇͐͐̐͑̓̑͑̽̃̾̇̊̀̒͒̇̈́͒̃̍͊̉̄̀̎̋̔̑̇̎̃̋͒̒̈́́̇̊̌̾̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅḩ̵̧̡̧̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̫̬͚͔͎͔̳͙̮̼̭̬̗̲̳͉͔̯̼̜͎͈̖̯̠̣͚͓̤̙̦͎̥̦͇̣͖͔̖̪̻̙̹͉̱̯̳̞͙̝͉̼͇̲̳̯̫͍̘̲͇̩͎̜͈̜̮̺͚͓̙͖͕͍̜͇̭͎̗̹̗̫̞̲͙͉͙͔̱̹̤̩̝̭̼̫̼̣͓̫̤͚͔̣̼̬̭̘̟̤̻͉̲̞͉̗̳̥̦͈̤̟͎̬͈͕͓̝̮̠̠̱͕̼̫͖͖͈̺͈̝̲̱͎̺̱̥͙̜͚̫͔͍̳͕̻͔͙̮͍͙̝̯̲͇̘͓̙͉͍̭͎̱̝̤̩̓̀͑͆͗̍̎̾̆̅̍̀͒̅̈̈́͛̿̀̔͋̂́̏̆̃̉̋͂̈́̃̊̓̉̐̃̌̀̋̇́̊̅͊͛́͒̾̑̊̾͊́̾̿́̄̉̇̈́̾̀͗̈́̿͊̈́̀̒̈́͊̅̏̍̇̂̆͐̆͐͌͗̌̏̍̇̆̏́͗͗́̓̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̤̼͈̣̹̗͕̩̻̗͖̪͙͈̘̝̠͎̣͈̠̩̹̫̲̩̺͍̹̱̖͙̪̝̱͉͚̰̳̣͓̗̯̗̰͚͕̮̯̹͍̞̹̦̗͕̪̩̭̣̥̟̺̤̫͙̱̪͓͔͙̞̖̺̞̞͕̯̺̪̙̘͈̗̣͈̣͎̦̰̘͕̹̫̭̥̩̳̹̫̠̞͙̰̜̼͙̲̩͔̲̩͚̠̦̩͇͚̪͓̮̠̮͍̳̻͙̫̫͎͈̳̣̘̱̻̳̳͇͓̦̰̥͇̙̩̰͕̻̲̓̌̇̈́̆̈́̄̆̆̾̑̈́͗̈́̀͊̔̀̀̿͒͂̍́́̊̓͂́̇͆̊́̃̐̍͛́̈́̈́͛̍̈̀̾̎͋̒̊͂̀͗̆͆̉̈́̉̈́͂͊̊̽̈͗͒́͆͛́̊̈̓́̌̈́̿̇̋̒̊̆̓̒̍̐̃͗̓̅͆̈́̿̀̐̆̅̓͆̋͂̾̅̄̀̍͗̌͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̢̧̛̛̛͈̝̝̠̞͔̪̬̹͉͇̦̼͚͕̬̼̲̦̻̞̬̩͙̲͍̳͇̤̻̳͈̟̼̤̐͗͗̍͋̈́̅͒̾̊͋̆̄̀̽͛͊͛̓̈̔́̌͊̈́̑̾̉́̈́̈̓̋̀̔͛̋̌͑́̀̍͒̈͆̆̄̔͐̿͌̈̂̍̋̽̾̇̍̏̃̒̆͑̆͌̅̉͑̇̀̓̍̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅs̴̢̢̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̥̤̱̟̙͍͚͓͔̰͕͕̙̱͙͔̼̹̫̱͔̘͇̝̳̼̫͙̠̻̺̞̻̖̠͎̲̯̟̤̘̦͍̘̞̰̜͕̤̦̦̼͕̲͓̱̤̟͉͔̣͚͔̘̣̞̰̝̗͕̦͙̠͍̻͉͕̱̼̘̭̤̥͙̦͉͎̘̝̝̙̣̝̭͎̰̞̻̫̮͈͚̝̝͙̥̣̺̘̥̪̤͇̲̪̹̝̱̼̈̎̈̄̀͐̀͌͆̓͊̉̑͛̅̂̏̈́̍̋́̄̌̉̈́̄͗̂̑͂̅̂̂̆͊͛̿͐̿̎̿̆͂͋͗͊͗̾̅̅̍̉̒̏̋̐͑̈́͑͛̋̎͊͗̀̀̈́̔̇̈́̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅá̸̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̛̛͎͎̩̣͓͍͎͖̹͇͚͍̠͓͓̱̩͈͕͓̜̺̞͎̥̖͔̦͈̰̲̳͚̺̞̠͚̜̮̖̬̳͓̻͚͔̖̺̩̱͚͙̪̪̳̘̠̠͕̘̮͚̹̩̟̞͔̠̮̣͕̼̬̼̘̗͖̙͔̬͕̮͖̟͉̞̞̮͈͓͔̝͉̺̤͙͓͙͔̮̮͔̗̟̱̗̲͚͙̤̩͕̗̬̲̈́̽̈́̐̋̾͋̏̎͑̍̑̊̋̄̈́̆̈́̀̅̿̌͛̑̐̾͑́̀͋̆̒̃̈̈̆̎̈́̅̇͊͌̉̍̽̂͛̇̇̔̀͋͗̄̌͆͛̍̆̍̊̃͑͑̓͐̾̋̉̃̄̌̅̒͛̉̔̍̀̓̈́̒̑̑̈́̀̄̊̀́̌̅̓̒͒̓̿͒̊͊̃͌͛́̐̇̉̿̃͂̅̔̈́̒̅̇̔̐͆̅̎̔́̄̈́̑́̆̃̌̐̋̈́͑͐͊̄̽͊͗͋̏̇̀̍͊̃͌́̒̈́̈́̐̇̆̀̽͗̽̈́͂̂͗͛͋̾̈͗͂̓̂͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅý̶̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̫̣͎̦̗͎͖̦̖̟͓̤̭̘̙̩̮͇̜͖̺̩͎̤͍̣̰͙̫͓̦͓͕̯͉̥̳̙̲̥̞͓̮̦̖͔̰̲̮̩͇̩̪̝̘̗̭̜̤̺͚̗͍̟̰̜͔̖̤̲͉̯̬̗̪̤̫̪̖̪̜̜̟̪̗͇͚͓͙͓̱͖̝̙̼͎͎̗̹̤̱̯̰͉̹͓̝̪̙̦͕̤͉̦̭̹̜̭͉̹̲̤̯̣̜̟͈̞͎̫̳̬̪͚̣̤̩̟͕̭͈̤̈̍̒͆̓̈̂̉̈́̏́̓̇̓͂̉͗̀͋̓̋͒̓̎͗͂̑̈́̎̋̾̆̔̾̈̓͑̋̾͛͆̈͒̀̀̃͗̑̍̾͒̄̓͊̈́̑̇͊̓͂̾̌͐̐̃̅̀͊̃̿̿̈́̐͊̇̋͋͐͛͂̐̏̊̄̐̆́͑̾̈́̑̐̍͑̈́͆̀̾̾̄͌́̾̌̿̽͋̑̓͗̈́̉͑̂͆̌̈́̂̿̌́͒̅̂̾̎̀̒̑̏̀̈́͆̈́̊̍̌́̈́́̉̈́̏̈̊̽̎̓̅̂́̃̀͒̌̄̈́͑̌̑̈́̈́̾͗̑̎̏̔̇͂̋̒̃̈͂͛̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅş̸̢̨̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̘̻̺̹̜͈͉̣̗̹̦̪̳͔̝͙̬̰̤̳͎͉͈͔̪͔͇̬̯̠̝͓͎͉͉͍̼̠̞̳͚̰͙̤̰̜̺̖̰̝̖͍͔͉̬͎̬̤̗̥̣̥͔̻̠̞̯̦̪̤͚̞̲̲̤͔̗͎̫̻̙̠̲͔͔̺̩̣͙̞̫̩̝̳̯̹̞̗̲̖̩͔̩̫̗͕͕͇͓̝̯̯͔̟̥̲̬̥͎͎̣̦̜͕͍̹̗̜͇̺͖͇̼̱̗͖̝̪̩̲͎̼̝͙͉̣̃̓́̄̈́̇̔̋́̎̊̅̀͊̊̀̒͗̉̈́̑̏́̂̎̅̍̍͆͛̆̐͗̀̅͒̈́̀̇̄͗̀͆̈́̈́̾́̒̇̓̑̄̈́͋̈́̂̈́͂̀̉͑̅̈́̒̀̃̉̌̌̈́̐̽̔̽̊͆́͒͐̃̓̃̿̔̈̀͒͊̌͆̇̽̇̏̑̅̅̽̓̿͗͛̐͋̿́͌́͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̬̞͇͔̻̟͈̩̙̤͉̞̟̦͚̲̻͙̤̫̫̲͖͔̰̩̥̘̙̳̘̗͔̩̱̜̬̺̺̘̲̳͉̟̳̟̥̦̫̮̤̟̞̤̩̲̪̹̱̠̮̰̱̘̭͔̫̹͖͇͚̟͓̜̳̮͇̤̰̯̝͇̯͔̫͈͈̹̼͙̥̫̱̱̩̳̪̰̦̞͈͇̜͔̘̼̥̱̠̯̘̩̹͚͙̝̠̩͖̤̟̦͈͖̗̦͇̺̰̭̪̗̮̞̬̘̺̩͗́̏͌͊̇͐͆͒̇͊̀̆̀͂͌̾̃̈́̋̉̐̆̅́̍̓͐̄̇̒́̀́͋́̒͆̉̒͑͛͌͊́̆͆̊̊́̏̓̇̂́̅̊̃̿͋̉̂̈͌̈́͑̈́̄̿̿̐̏̅͗͐̋̀͗̈̽̒̀̏̈́̒̿͋̍̉̐̌̈́͋̅̋́̋̑̀̌̀̒͑̀́̐͛̿́̃͆͋͑̒͋̒̈́̓̈́̈̉̈́̾̓̂̽͋̅̌͊̒̀̋̉̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̴̨̡̨̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̣̫̣͔̜̤̼̥͓̪͈̼̫͚̩̞̬͇̜͓̲̠̺̫̩͍͉͓̞̞̤̩̣̺̯͇͖͇͕̻̯̞͈͕͍̖̝̼̘̘̩̟̰̲͓̩̫̩̰̜̹̪̣͕̹̦̥̤̫̠̩̼̭̩̗̜̲͇͉̜̬̝͔̟̗̩̗̩̮͇̘̘̳̪͈̗͕̜͉̗̰̺̦͚̺̟͚̰̩͉̗̙̩̳͈̻̭̪̼̦̤̙̤̹͉̖̩̫̰̪͖̖͍̬̯̦͉̞͔̤̿̾͛͐̑̐̐̂̒́́̓͐̈́̒̓̋̇̔͒͛͒͆͂͊̽̈́͊̓̅̈́͐̾̅̍̏̅͗̉̆̓̎̀͐́̓̇͒͋͂̇͂̈̈́̎̔̐̉̇̔͒̒̈́̿͆̽͒͑̄̉̓̉̎͑̄̃̏̎̏̓̉͛́̈́̔͋̀̀̉͊́̎̇̈̾̓̿̏̊̔̍̐̒̾̓̽̐̈́̽̓̀̾̆̂̿̂͐̄̔͑͊̈́̔̊̋̂̎̏̀̒̀̌̃̍̾͒̈́͗̔͊͐͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̧̨̡͎͖̬̠͎̯͉̖̘̩͍̬͚͈̜̬̙̗͖͙̠̣̺̪͓̼̩͇͙͕̘̭̳̙͓̮̤͕̫͍͈̜͎̼̟͎͔̜̭̙̖͍̻͎̾̒̐͌͗̒̒̊̐̚̚͜͜͝͠ͅr̶̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̣͉̦͕̖̱̣͕̟̤̦͓̙̝̝̖͕̣͚̳̱̲͕̯͎͙̪̳̪͎̟͎̰͚̖͓̼̄͌̈́̏͂̌̂̋̆̅͛̀̌̈́̉͐̃̀͑̊̽͌̈́͑̆̃͌͗̿̑̅̏́͂̀̈́̀̌̾̔͑̾̿̈͆̀̎͆̈́̎͒̐́̌͒̓̒̓͂̿͂̋̃̅̄̎̀̒̀̅́͐̔̈̂̓̏̈́͗̈͆̊̓̑̔̑͑̆͋̒̌̍͊̾̈́̓̂͂̀̀̌͂̄̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅơ̸̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̟̳̫̮̞̯͔̤̺͉̟̻͉͈̬͉̹̖̞̱͔̲̼̤̥̦̺̖̠̥̩̻͚̖͖̰̝̹̬̥̟͔̪̦̼̖̠̙͚̖͙̟̳̫͉̩͖͕̥̩̲̲̹͕̣͕̥̝̗͔͖̮̮̹̰͈̗̳̺̱̟̲̘͖̠̻̮̦͚̹͖͍̟͈̺̥̣͔̳̣̲̯̫̼̩͙̙̪̪͇̩̤͕̣̺͈̻̝̬̻͉̠̺̮̻͍̩̝̘̳̏̒̋͐̇͌̈́̈͌͊͑͑̽̆̑̌͊̋́͐͌̅̃͋͋͋̉̌̉̾̈́̈́͌͂͌̓̉͛̄̀͆͌̽̏͒̊̇̿̌̐̄̑̀̈͛̾̌̿̀̈́͋̍́̽̌͌̎͐̆̓̈́̆̋̽̏̒̿̇͛̎̂̇̀̋̽̌͐̿̈́͒̑̀̽̅̈́͒̾͋̒͑̂̓̒̈́͑͗̅͌̽̾͌̈́͂̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̴̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̛͈͔̣̯̩̭̱̗͖̙͖̳̘͙͙̭͚̣̹͈̙̙͔̰͎̘̻̤͎̙͎̦͓͉̺͕̹̯̱͎̥͇̼͖͓̞̜̤̲̺͕̩͔̬͖͚̣̦̯̘͚̯̙͙͚̜͎̞͙̯̯̻̪̺͎͇͙̲̝͙͙͖̮̫̪̟̫̮̖̩̳̩͈͍̼̺̫͙͕̗͓͔̣̗͚̳͕̱̳̻̝͉̭͔̠͙͚͇̗̥̩̫̙̖̥͈̥̰̘̬̣̮͋̑̅̎̉̃̿̊̏̌̈͐̀͌͂̿̈́̓͑͗͛̀̇͒̊̒͌̎̈̈́̈̅́̍͒́̌̓͒̈́̋̿͊̏͒̽̐̍͑͆́͗̏̋͛͆͗̐̑̾̊̃͂͑͒́̉̅̊̾̓̎́̆̈́̽͐͐͗̽͆̈̉̊͛̑͂̽͐̓̄̋̊̇̎̏̋̈́̍̉̎̿̈́͊͂̂̆͗̑̾͊͂̍͆͋̈͛̿̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̶̢̡̡̡̛̛̺͉̜̟̦͈̥̼̻̹̯̻̱̯͓̹̟͚͙̖̟̘͕͖̜̬̻̦̙̹̺͓̰̰̳̰͔̹̟̤͚̟̯̜̠̗̭̳̦̘̰̘̗̥̗̳̝̭̲̳͓̱̟̪̩̖͎͕͚͇̺͖̟͎͚̜͈͎̺̹͎̥̺͚̗͕͙̘̥̮̘͔̭̫̬̺̭̰̮̬̱̘̖͕̪̮͉͇̰͎̼̙̱̝͉̽̈̌́̿͊̇̋̐̄̉̇̀̀̄̄͗̆̔̈́͋̈̓͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̷̢̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̛̛̯͓̪̺̬͕̳̥̣̣̹̳͔̩̻̱̹̦̦̩̘̣̮̗̣̬̩͓̪̯̬̜̱͕̘̻̪̱̭̠̜̼͈̞̠̠͔̜̬͔̹̠͇̝̠̫̟͙̹̦͇̯̱̤̟͕̰̖͖̼̱̘͔̭̮̣͓͇̩̠̗̤͙̖̿̎͒̈̿̉̃̾͐̒͛̒͗͌͌̾̃͊͋̓̆͋͂̀̈́̃͗̐̑̽̌̈́̌͆̂̈̒̏͒̆̃͆̋̈́̓͊͆͋̇̔͌̂̉̓́̌̑̎̀̏͒̆̀̍̊̊̌̏̅̋̋̈́͊̏̒͑̈́̐̒̀̒͑͑͗͆̓̆̎̽̓̑̒̆̾̔͆̈́͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̡̨̡̫̙̮̱̝̜͓̯̮̹̩̥̱͇̼͕̭̭̠̥̠̼̞̹̗͓̰̟̠̻̉̏͗̀̓̓̋̆̀͗̅̀͂̀͌̈̄͋̈́̋̋̌̊̿̿͆͊̌̈͑͌̈́̓́͘̚͠͝͝ͅg̸̨̛̛̛̬̞͕̣̦̪̰̪̝͕̳̣̣͕̙̗͉̗̺̟̹͓̥͉͒̇̍̈́̈͒͒̋̑̓̓͒͋̈́̔́̒̈̽̇̇͐̎̃́̏̒̆͐̆͌̂̈̆̽̌͛͂̾͐̈́̽͒́̀͒̐̃̍͐͐̐̄̉͆̓́͂̈́̂͐͒͋̈̾͑̎̄̏͆̈́͊͛͋̽̏̽́͒̀̄̊̂̐̋̇̆̒͐̓͆̿̀̄͆̉́̉͛̓̾͊͂͛̑̆̐̒͛̅̈͊̋͑̾͊̽̈̉̅̐̔̆͗̿̒̈́̈̓̌̒̇͛͒̓̍̒͂̔́͛̆̓̃̃̌̈́̾̉̿̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅr̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̻̖̼͚̬͇̗̞͔̱̦̙̯͔̪̥͉͈̜̼̺͙͈̬͈͉͛͛̈́̈́̎̋̈̔̀̊̏̎̆͊̌͛̏͛̓̋̔̐̉̈̇͐̏͊̊̎͋̿͆͛̐͊̂͒̑̑̿̎̌̅͆̈́̂̑̋̋̈͆͛̈́̅͛̿̅̃̒̌̀̆̈͌͐͐͆̅̌̃̓́̓̀̓͋̾̈́͗̎͛̔̐̓͗̈̀̀͑͐̔̅̑͛̉̄̅̆͑́́̉͆̾͆́̄̄̄̽̒̐̓͛̓̎͆̓͒̎͛̀͛̌̔̉̾̿̒̒͛͊̾̊̓̄̒͌̅̋͊̐͗̈̽̏̆̃̀͆̓͗̋̀̋̀͗̌̈̈́́̎̓̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅį̴̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̤̞̦̞̺̜̺͎̻͖̤̖̜͈̼̰͍̪̮͈̥̗͉̱̰̠̠̜͍͍̣̲̺̝̗̙̹̪̬̭̠͍͈̣̳̪̭̫̣̫̲̱̘̺͎͎̻͍͔̝̫̠͙̭͇͔̬̹͖͇͉̣̰̤͚̰̭͇̮̞̥͕̺̪̱̺͚̱̼̺̤̗͇͔͖̘̳͇͖͎̪͎͇̩̯̝̺̙͍̘̰̦̩̯͍̗̠̖͍̻͔͎͕̞̖̘͈̬͉̬̦̪͉̫͔͕̖̯͇̣̙͎̼̜̰̮͚̩̗̪͓͚͖̭̠̳̬̮͈̫͖̩̤͚͕͍̞͕͍͇͈̼͎͇̮͖̈̏̀͒͂̓̐̒͂̒̈́̄̋̋́̍͆̈́̍̂̓͗̇́̓͗̎͌̉̀̊̔͆̔̑́͋̂͆͐̒̉̈̇̽̊̆̾͆̓̀̾̍͗́̉̎̐̐̿̔̆̓̆͐̊͋͆̿́̇̈́̐̐̀̾̄̓̈̓̋͗͒͐̓͒̑̃̀̾̌͌̋̀̔͂̓̿͑̈́̅͌͋̿̓̉̓͋͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̧̛̛̛͚̭̬͙̘̰̮̗̯̟̪͔͍͎͍̥̞͇̣͉̲̘̦̫͖̼͋̀́̂̏̆̿̈́̈́̓̏̇̇̓̔̾́̆̈́͊̐̈́̆̾̋͛͂̄̀̀͛̈́̊͂͒̓͐̿̇̊̋̈̓̋͊̓̌̽̎̊̉͆͒͋̑͗̿̎͗̏̆̆̀̈͊̈́͆̿̐̾͋̽͗͂̄̈̂̽̓̓̏͑̄͛̉̀͛̒̔̋̇̄̏͋̆̃͒̌̈́̉̑͗́̈́͐̎̽̒̏̈́̽͆̎̿͐̄͆̂̅͒̏͂͌͌̑͛͆̒̒̏̀̒̍̀̎̓̎͗͑̓̓̽͆̽̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̡̨̧̡̢̢̢̛̣̻͚̗̰̞̯̰̫̭̙͈̟̥͚͔̭͓͓̠͚̙͈̟̠̳̠͙͈͎̼̣̯̩̣̖͎̯̪̱̥̪̱̣͓̗̪̻̫̭̦̬̙͔̜͈̘̞͈̖̅̈́̐̈́̐̏̍̇͑̐̑͋̉͆̈̅̃̒̈́̇̽͊̑̓̋̌̊͐̉̎̉̀̇̃̿͑̉̎̇̌̽͛̓̑̂̽̈́͛͐̔̑̅̎̾̋͑̏̒̿̓͑͋͒̓̓͋̈̌͋̃͋̆̀̊̍̈̎́͂̓͋̒̉͛͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅẗ̴̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̲̹̬̯̩̼̠̗̠͙̩͈̱̝̠͚̺͇̬̬̹̪̖̭̺̬̗̣͖̹͖̞̥͖̞͎̝͔͕̜͓̮̫͈̗̰̣̘̙̩̤̥̣͋͗̐͑͛̓̈́́́͌̊̓̊̀̌̔̑̑̄̿̀̐̓̓́͑̊̈́̂̑͂̄́̍́͌́͒͐͆̒͂̋̍̅̅̾͐͑͛͋͒̽̇̓̏̍̊̈́͑̽͋̌̔̊̇͂́͒́̔̈́͒̆͊̈́̎͂̐̅̎͌͑̋̉̆̅̽̈́̍͗͒̀̀͊̈́̒͊̈́̽͛̂̈́̏͐̄̂̿̋̓̋̆̊̈̉̃̇͒̿́̄̆̔̏͊͗̅̑̈́̊̈́̈͂̌͑̇̉̓̃͗̀͛̉͐͋̅͒̾̽̒̾̒̇̅̒͋͆̐̽̄̽͗͂̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅę̸̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̲̪͍͕̞͙̘͍̹̫̠̘̥̣̘͈̠̙͎̦͈̠͈̲̮̣̭̘̠͕̩̗̘̟͙̺̯͇̺̮̝͙̪͙̺̻͍̼͔͈̲̻̝̯̤͈̫͎̭̯̩̤̝͍͎̰̤̖̠̜̯̞̹̓̂̑̂̎̈̃̈͛̊͊̆̍̓̐͗̐̓̀̑̍̔̊̂̆̐̈̈́̊̿̂̌̈́̓́̔̈̐̀͌͛̊͊͗͗̆͌͋̀̌̅̊̏̈́̋͂̆͒̿̐͑̉͗̑͒͋̽̋̐̌̄͗̆́̔̈́̀̎̔̈̃̈́̈́͂͂͑̅͛̌̉͋̊́̽̀̽̌͗̑͌̌͐̋͒͑̇̽͆̋̔̐̋̏̿̿̍̿̑̀͊̆͊̃͛̽̔̓̈́̽̓͑̇̊̐̏̄̓̍̏̉͊̓̍̀̑̑͗͂̆̾̿́̇͑̓̇͆̈́̋̍͒̔̈́͒͊̑̏́̈́͒͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̺̬̠̯͙̻͓̭̤͍̹̝̜̦̱͍̺̲̘̘̥͍̱͚̳͉̞̳̟̳̱͖̥͎͉̖̩̪̳̻͉̻͇̞͖̙͎̪̪̩̩̻͈͇̙̙̩̙̯̬̠̱͓̞̬̙̠͓͖̪̯̫̭̲̪̹̬͉͍͓̗͇̩̣̖̳̮̭̺̩̬̹̯̖̬̺̟̠̤̞̼͓̬̥̙͙̳̰̬͉̲̦̜̩̲͇͌̿̽̓́͗͒̈́͛̊̀̎̈́̈́̊͊͐̈́̄̍̈́̀́̆̈́͑̈́̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅẗ̵̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̭̫̞̹̗̳̫̥̣̺̬̯̤͈͚͕͇̤͎͈͍͖͔̞̩̹͙̮̭͎̤̤͔̖͇̳̺̺̠̟̤̥̣̞̠͚̫̫̼̝̺̥̞͖͖̺̼͖̯͙̦̜͙̯̭͕̺͂̌̆̔̑̌̅͒̊͌͆̐͊͋͊́̋́̔̃͌͂̓̊̉̂̃̓̈́͋̋̾̐̆͂̊̀̀̒̂̉̅̔͂̔̽̆̿͗̃̾̄̐͒͋̒̈́̓̓̾̒̈̐̈́̈̄̆͂̎͐̂͗̋̓̓͋͗̋́̐̎͌̏͋͋̋̐̈́̓̐́̊̈͆̈́͛͐̌̇̋̒̈́̌͌̀̇̔͊̀́̕͘̚̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝ͅh̷̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛͔̫̘̞͕̣͎̝̻̜͔͔͓̙̘͕̮͙̗̤̱̮̩̪͈͔̲͕̱̬̬͚̼̘̩͚̲̮͖̝͉͈̬͔̰̮̲̱̙̪̹̣̘̰̗̟͈̻̘̟͍̦͓͑̽̉͊̈͋͑͐̊̌́̓̎̈́͛̇̈́̑̄̓̄̐̃̏̍̋̈̓͋̏̐̓̿̽̎̒̈́̌̇̑̆̈́͒̑͋̇͆̉̈́̚͜͠ͅͅ.̶̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̦̣̙̰͖̣̠̳͎̞̭͚͎̙̲̩̥̱̫̖̣̻̹̳̭̘͍̹̱͇͙͕̰͈̫͉͕͈͚͚̜̼̗̞̣̘̯͇͕͎̺͚̖̤̲̠̳̻̼͎͎̠͙̣͔̼͚̖͚̲̠̪̦̯̝̫͈͕̙̤̗̩͈̤̳̳̮̰͎̼͉̩̩̼̥͖̺͍͎̜͈̤̗̟͚͚͖̳̫̥͖͎̬̼̩̲̼̗̮̬̦͔͍̯̮͓̲̺̻̬̣̲͉̩͕̱͔̟͉̠̼͓̙̱͈̝̮̙̭̫̖̫̯̟̩̲͍͉̗̥̺́̀̉͑̊̽̓͊̀͊́͂̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͉͚̞͕̬̦̭͎̥̘̝̥̭̞͍̗̼̠̪̱̤͇̣͔̣̗̺̠̘̬͎͓̳͉̘̰͉̠͈͉̙͔̖̥͇̘̞͔̰̭̠̺͉̝̤̪̟̬̠̫̩̼̝̠̭͕̗͚̹̳̤̤̮͙̜̫̦̰̣̖̦̖͖͋́̿̋͛͐̔͊̿́̏̆͆̌́͒͂̓̆͗̅̋̀̑́̓̎͗̊͒̈́̒͗̂̌͒͑̎̍̌͒̊͆̊̎̀͊̃̈͆̾̋̔̂̐̍͛͐͐́͐́̈́̋͛͑̀̍̂̔́̅͋͗̀̓͆́̄̆̀͌̈́́̔̈́͂̑̈̓͗̆͗̐͋̿̾̂̉͆̓̉͐̀́̄́͛͑͋̄̍̅̎͋͐̆̓̈͐̈́͐̓̓͐͋͂̀̀́̐̈́̈́̓͌͊͊̓͛̍̓̇̆̒͊͂͑̏́̋̌̇̃̀́̀̐̆͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̴̢̧̨̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̖̪̯̻͈͚͎̮̣̬̻͔̦̺̦̪̬̩̭̦̗̞͕͕̦̩̟̟̼̤̘̺͈͖̜̙̹̮̳͇̞̩͕͈̼̭̘͙͙̖̰͉͉̖͚͖͎̭̳̭͇͙̣̜̬̣̟̥̝̙̘̺͕̣͚̭̻̝̜̗̻̲̰̥͇͈̝͇̗͚̩̥̱͔͓̼͚͓̮͎̜͓̙͉̬̝̘̥̣̺̰̘̰͎̱̹̳͔̜̺̖͎͍̺̯͔̻̟͈̗̲̩͕̞̝̤̫̣̬̭̤̼̳͍̹͈͇̘͉̩̤̱̟̠̩̘͓̟̭̳͙̖͎̲̪̪̟͓̼̜̝̳͙̜̤̾̒̈̃̎́̈́͌̋̑̍͛̉́̾͒͐̅̂̍̈̎̄͌̈́̎̂̆̉̔̾̏͊̓̔͒͊̅̊͋̐̒̈̏̈́͌̾̑̇̋͊̊̑̇̈́͒̍̋̿̈́̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅH̴̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛͔̺̭̲̜͉̤̣̘̼̹̤̭̭̳̲͉̺͙̗͔̤̠̦̞̳̱̞̖̪̙̣̩̲̹͉̻̮̬̜͉͎̤̪͕͍͇̩̻̻̝̦̩͈̻̫̖̯̙̮͈̰̯̗͇̮͇͇̪͈͙̣̮̺̝͍͔̝̤̦̼͍̭̝̲̱̻͉̗̤̩̝̝̺̲̘̯̯̪̠̞͖̟͚̤͔̯͈͈̖̪̗͔̤̻̼̝̯̩̤̺͇̗̞̮̮͙̠̀͆̍̈́̑͛̒̏͛͆͌̈͊̎́̒͆̅͋̃͒͗͗̅̆̈̈́́̋̀͒̊̎̆͛̽́̄̀̈́͑͗͊̓̃̌͋̉̌͌͑͌̂́͐̓̀̉͊̅̐̓̒̌̆̄͑̒̾̋͒̈̿͊̔̉̐͊̈́̊̃̀̔̾͐̊̀͗̾̄̆́͒̊̿͂̃͒̏͊̽̏̀̊̋̏̿̓̆̊̍̋͊̅͊͆̄̍̀̃͑̊͛͗̂̑̓̿̓̐̂̈́̋̀̽́̂͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅở̶̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̨͎̘͈͇̮͓̭̩͔̣͈͓̜̻͖̦͚̲͇̗̝̳͍̥̲͓̻̙̼̣͈̝̟̼̲͖̳͍̲̙͍̺̼͙̞͖͈̩͕̬̩͎̦̘̮̖̯̗̬̫̖̬͖̮̹̘̯̭͉͓̘̼͖̘̪͚̬̦̙̝͖̜̞͈̞̦̲̯͇̩̫͔̺̞̗̲̩͉͇͚͚̩̪̮̺̝̖̮̙̟̬͈̪͉̙̜͍̬̰͈͚̞̼͕̻̦̙̘̣͍̦͎̮̬̠̮̭̰̠̬͔͈͚͉͈̯̜̲͉̮̟̞͕̗̺͚̫͖͈̌̈́̈́͒̂̌̾͌́͆̓́̀̏́͌̇̃̈̓̀̎̂̈̌̆̎̿͆̾͗̅́̂̍̎̎̈̄̋̑̄̉̑̆̋̆̄̃͑̈͑̔̈́̂̆̋͗̐̽͒̂̄̊̾̽͐͋̂̅̔̎̈́̽̽́̆̈́̾͊͂̌̎̐̓̐̈́̽͊̿̀̎̓̔̾̊̈́̈́͐́̎̒͛͆͗͂̓̊̉̎͒͛͋͑͛̓̇̔̄̊̔͒͊́̏̔̐̌́̆̓̌̈́͗̊́̆͐͊̃̃̆̿̓̊̒̑̅̒̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̶̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̛͍̤̰͇̹̘͉̩̜͙̙̻̤͖̱̪̩̬͔̠̗͙̙̱̮͈̝̼̤̫̬̱̗͕̹̰̭̩̲̦̦̟̭͚͔̣̭͍̯̮͖̜̘̣̣̙̯̤̞̗̰̟̟̜̮͉͍͓̜̯̦̟̬̺̗̮̙̯̝̹̰̥͎͎͔̮͓̬̘͉̖̻̝̞̖͙̜̠͍̮̦̯̭̠̩̳̮͎͖̪̠̭̺͔̖̞̘̣͚͎͔̩̰̫̮͍̪͔̠̙̠̻͙̅͐̄͑̐̾̍͆̈́̏̈̋͑̏̈́̏̈̒̊̍̃́͒̽̽͒̾̄̔̋͊̓̌̔̔̅͌́̀̈́̂̎̔̍̆̂͊̓̽̑͗͗͆̇͛͋̾̓̒̈́̐͊̀̔͑͌̈́̇́͗̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̺̙͖͙̤̤͓͙͖̗̱̪̦̞̲̰͕̣̥̞͎̖̙͇͓̤͙͔̮͔̳̫̠̙̯̻̻̖̻͍͓͕̫̙̠͔̺̹̫͎͕̣͖̹͚̯͎̝̺̯̝̦̟̠̩̜̗̭̮̼̗̝̪͕͛́̑̔̈́̎̄̓̈́̏̅̐̍̆̑̋͑̀̌̎̌͒͌́̄́̓͛͒̿̃̿̋̏̃̈̀̽͐̅̂̐̌͂̌̓̑̿̒̌̇̓̐͌̔͛̊̍̈́͐̾̉̍̇̓̄̓͊͆̃̉̏̀̀͗̓́̑̏̎͌̀́͗̈̓͛̈̀͒͐͒̋͒́́̐̽̏̂͋̆̑̈́̀̀͌̂̃̓̿͌͆̿̆͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̵̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̘͕̦͎͍̣̜͇̝̼͕̪̞̹̟̘̹̙̩̘̞̹̱̥̭͙̫̫͇̞͚̭̲̼͎̼̫̙̝̙̜̖̤̥̲͚̭̣̞͚͇̭͖̭̟̺̻̝̪̮̰͔̻͚͓̝̞̟̱͉̪̺͔̲̮͚̜̗͇̝̖̬͈̼̞̩̹̝̩̝̲̳̩̭͙̘͓̻̝͍͕̯̙̮̱̟͕̫̥͙͇̘͖͔̯̩̲͍̲̲̳͕̣̪̼̠̙̜͗͋̓̉̈́̐̒̈̄́̎̐͋̒͗͗̍̐̊͂̅͆͛̄͊̄͂̑̎͌͆̀̍̆̏̔̓̈́̈́̄̍̄̒͒͊̍͆̉̾̆͊́̔̍́̇͐̎̀̾̆͆̃̄̾̀̌̏̈́̈̈͑̀͒̅͒̂̊̽̑̍̌̇̆͛̏̀͊̍̀́̆̇̍̈́̌́̉̍͐͛̉̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅa̵̡̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̻̜͔̠̼̯͙̘̠̭̥͉̲̟͉̰̱̖̪̜̟̼̪̣̰̥̬͎̘̺̙͉͉̦̪͕̯̠̰̟̹̪̦̥̬͓͍̲̬͉͓̻̭̝̝̼͕̯̹̯̦͕̜̱̼̱̭̞̯̲̞͇̪̱̙̤̬̪̠̿̆͐̿̋̌̄͗͐̈̏̏̊͋̑́̄̈́̂̍͂͒͆̌͊̀̍̍̍̎̀̈́͆̾̊̽͐̊͊̓͆͋̎̅̎̔̊̋̌̋̅̽̈́̄̒́̀̍͌́͊̒͑̑̀̒͑̀̾̑̑̋̍͌̀͋̿͊̀̐̄̋͛̈́̉͒͒̆̏͂͑̓̔͆̒̾́̀͗̑͐̆̈́̄͗̀̔̈͒̌̒̊̃̾̌͗͆̅̓̐̃͒͌̃̓̉̀̅̈͂͌͗̓̇̔̍̃̍̒̈́̋̑͆̀͌͐̂̒̓̊̐̐̂͐̋̐̀̉͋͌́̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅv̵̢̢̧̢̨̛̟̟̦̤̭͔̝̥̤̭̪̜̩̻͈̪̬͖͓̮͍͕̥̞͓̲͕̳͊̂͗̈̾͋̈̉̿̾̎͆̏̊͗̅͆͘͜͜͝͝͝ę̶̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̥̬͖̩̺͙̠̣̱͈̲͍̬͇͖̺̬̮̗̰͎̮̗̣̟̠̦̰̙͖͔̯̥̰͓̝̹̝̳̹͎͈͈̟̼̰̦̬͙̻̼̹̮͎̜͙͙͖̯̻̰̣̺͕̰̝̬̺̗̲̣̱̮̙̬̼͈̞̰̲̼̥̖͔̥̱̩͓͚͕̖͓̦͉̤̮̹̪͚̙̦̖̝̼͈͇͉̣̻̦͙̬̮̰̞̲̫̥̟̲͚̪̝̠͎̰̲̙̝̯̬͖̘̠͕̱̻̺̣̖͓̝͓̳̺̲̲͚̗̮͓͍̦̺̫̱̞̞͔̮̩̟̹͖̫̲͓̲̦̫͎͕̲̤̲̲͉̰̲̗̟̤̀̽̈́͆̎̌̐͋̋͂̉̽̀̐͑̏̃̀̒̀̐̾͗̀̀̀̾̀͑̈̅́͋̓̑͆̏̀̂̆̎̽́͒̄̔̎̄͒̑͆̾̓̂̎̐͗̉̀̀̑̊̑̎̆̓̆͊͑̊̊́̍̔̒̿͊̇̌̏͂̉͊̐͂͗̏̇̐̏̔̂̍̀̑̈́͂̌̾͗̌͑̂̅̈͊̈́̏̉̋̎̀́͒̈́̅̈́̈́͒̀̽̄̒̏̃̉̉̀͂́̂͋͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̻̞̝̤̜͎̬̯͉̰̝̜̜͈̫͕͕̤̜͖͈̼̜̯̘̰̲̼͕͙͖̝̩̳̱͕̹̜̰̻͔̻̳̀͛́́͋̀͑́̔͑̂̑͆̆̎̈̅͂͛͒̿̎̽̏̏̍̋̒̏͌͒̀͋͆̐̈̍̐͂́́̋̀͆͊̀͌̉̑̈́̃̒͗̈̑̀̊̋́͗̏͌̈́̔̽̑͊̆̀̀̇͋̓̓́̀̈̀̑̈̌͂̾͗͗͂̌͋̉̀̓̉̋̀͋̈̂̆̄̈́̄̾̈̄͆̽̈͌̓̃́̃͌̀̄͋̊̑͛̐́͑̀̏̅̍͆́͗̾͑̒͐̑͑̈́͛̈́̔̂̾͑̀͊̾̓̏̓̀̑̃̽̅̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅw̸̧̛̛̛̭̖̣͈̻̗̤͉̳̤̯͕͂͆̈́͌̉̑̂̈̅̈́̓̎͒̾̉̈̑̇͛̒͗̎̅̓̎͗̀͒̀́̃̍̂͒͒̇̇́̈͌̒̒͑͗̈́̔͊͐̓̿͌̒̐̀̄̽̇̓̽̀̓̈́̅͐̇̋͂͌̒́́̏͗̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͠͝͝͝ȩ̷̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̲̬̤̘̙̱͖̮͙̣̤̮̬̰͔̰̞̘͇̖͎̫̬̱̙̭͕̗̘̻͍̦̝͙̳̘̯̼̂̔̌͐̓̓̔͐̍̌͆̔̒̀͛̓̐̒̂̈̑̆͌̿̈́͛̎̎̈̐̂̓̈̂̉͗̓͆̇̈́̑̽͒̿̄̀̈́͊̐̈́͊̑̐̋̋͗̐́̆̋͊̾̌́̿̐̒͒́̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̢̧̡̢̛̛̞̳̮͕͔̘͍̮̞̟̱̗̮͖͍̖̠̮͍̘̩̲̱̰̳̘̼̺̳͓̖͚̫̳̻̪̫͕͈̲̦͍̥͙͓̞̗̙͕̥̪͉̼͓̤̻̖̟̣̯̥̼̱̤̣̭̻͖͎͎͚̰͇̘̫̪͙͎̹͉̖͉̯͖͇̙̥̹̲̪͓̹̹͔̹̫͚͙̜̻͍̭̟͇͔̙͇̉̆̄̉̈́͆̈̀̍͊̀̀̄̓̅̈́̃̈̽́̏͗̄͗͐͌̿́̍̈́̃̂͆̄́͊̃͐̊̔́̀̌̊͑̒͂̽̃̃̅̈̂̊̍͆̇̐́̋̃̉͛͌̃͂̒̃͛̔̓̈̃͒̃̀̒̌̓̆̽̉̔̌̿͊͊́̇̑̋̃̾̎̀̋̿̅͊̾͊̆́̾̀̄͗̑̀̎̍̀͒̌̈̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅb̷̭̼͓̲̐̌̓͑̓̏̓́̽͐͑̾̿͛͛̽̓͂͊̒͆̀͛̾̿̆́͒̑̐̕̚͜͠͝͝͝ë̸̡̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̳̹̥͇̣̪̭͚̟̭̩̦̭̼̖̯͈͉̤̬̯̠̙͇͓̤̘̙̪͍̞̜͓̣̫̼̗̯̼͎̱̞̳̳̥̰̝̳̩̼͇͖̱̦̲̩̝̻̘̯̟̳̟̼̙̞̘͍͍̩͈̰͍̠̙̦̥̝̝̭̱́͛͐̏̽̉͂̒͗͛͊̊̃̏̅͆́̐̾͌̅͑͋̐̐̍͒̿̌̒͘̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̢̢̢̧̛̛͈̲̭̗̹̟͈͈̱̞̹̘̞͈̞͓͖̪͔̦̬͇͚͉̝̠̳̺̙̲̝̘͇̰̦̰̥͖̠͙̱̠̼̠͕̬̝͕̺̳̘̞͖̗̼̬̼̞̠̱̮̼͖̝͇̥͖͎̥̩̲͓͖̠̯̞̜̝͈̦̠̭͖̱̳̜̼̜̬̳̜̗͈̗̣͇̳̤͚̳͈̗̦̟͚̬̟̉͗̂͗́̒̃͋̏̌͒̔̊͋̍̉̈́̅̃̈́̈̽̈́͂̃̂̈́̒͂͂̈̃̇̀̓̈̋̏͌̀̌̓͌̍̈́͊́͑̋͌͌̾̑̈́̄̽͗͐̿̇̅̅̿̇́̎͐͒̑̊̒̅͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅņ̷̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̖̰̻͍͙͔͖͚̗̰̻̩̻̫̟̝̝̼̻̩͉̟͖̖̯̜͉̩͚̼̞̝͚͍̞̻̖̤͔͕̻̖̣̘̮̙̩̞̬͚̻̮̩̟̠̞̫̝͉̠̻̦̤̻̬̟̜̼͚̖͈̹̻̭̯̣̥̰̭̼̖̬̮̹̹̼̗̲̹̖̪̟̞̤̲̪͈̘̯̦̺̼̮͕͎͇̝̱͙̪͈͈̯̼̱̜̦͍̬͈̼̫̘̦̘̤̼̤̬̻̞͎͋͗͐̇͗͌͗̾͂̎̓̎̅̅̈̓̉̏̊̈́̾̃̌̌̃́͑͊͌̅̊̽̂̌̏̋͂̿̏͋̈́͗̎̓̇̽̓̇̇͐̀̎̂͂̓̀̈̐̋̉̓̂͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜ͅͅ ̶̡̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛͇̹̞̞̜̦̦͎̖̫͙̰̙͙͕̺͍̫͈̝̻̗͍̱̗͎͈̭̣̮͇͕͖͎̰̩̣̙̩̠̱̱̦͈̗̙̩͎͇̱͎̞̜͍͚̦͉͓̫̭̺̲͓̯̦̣̻̠̺̘̣̝̰̩͈̟̥͖͓̙̫͎̞̗̪̳̟͈̼͈̬͇̲̳̤̘͉̬̹̮̯̙̞̘͕̰͈͚̱͎̥͕̥̱̫͙̝̠̣͓̜̟̹̯̹̟̣̟̝̭̥̥͖̦̦͈̭͍̫̱̗͇̗̠̲͉͚̯̻̯̲̲̞͇̮̻̮̪̝͙̘̳͊̇̓̋͋̋́́̿̓̊̈́̐͌͌͛̇͑̈́͑̇̒͛̇̽͌́̂̽͊̉̇̓͋̈́̅͌̀͆̋̐̂̿̃́͒̇̒̃̃̊̀͆͋̍͋́̎̂̃͛̍̏̋̓̂̐́̍̇͗̔̎̎̌̃̃̊̐̎͑͑̍̐̽̈́̓́̈́͊͛̈͋̓̔́̓̀̆́̓̃͐̽̏́̍̿̓͑́̀̃̎͗͆̔̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̛͚͖̟͍̜̥͈͓͖̺̜̗̭̖͙̺̦͈̥̪̠̱̦̜̻͕̙͇̳̘̫̖̱͔̦̥̩̤̹͖̞̠̠͈̣̱͉̜̼͉͎̻̹̩̝͕̲̠̻̜̦̖̪͉̱̯̖̹̩̲̠̘̰͙͍̣̭̖̝̜̮̳̠̥͖̤̐͆͂̾̊͐̍͋͋̈́̀̍̏͐̌̈́̓̅̋́͛̈́̿̇͆͂̂͋͘̕͜͜͝r̷̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̧͇̯̥͇͓͓͓̲͙͎̖̤̻̖̣̠̠͎͎̤̪͙͕̳̠̳̮̗̬͍̭̣̫͇̱͔̤̣͙̩̝̭̲̘̯̟̰̭͚̱̻̯̮͈͙͕̥̼̞̬̹̭̜̯̘͙̘̤͍͕̘̺̰̥̣͓͈̲͕̺͚̙̳̙̲͉̞͉̗͚̬̼͓̰̤̼̲̣͚͕̥͙͍̰͙̠̣̼̭̹̫͕͈͍̤̙̹̝̥̮̼̫̺̱̭̗̲̩̫̩̩̘̮̲͎̞͍̖̟͎̤̰̲̻̙̱͉̫̲̫̈͋̎͆͋̓̆̇̄͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅỉ̵̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̳̫̺͕̠̳͈̹̗̼̯̙̱͚̖̰̺̤͖͓̫̈́̋͂̎̈̈̑͒̓̓̀̆͒̂́̓̈͐̓̽̌̈́͌̅͂̌͛͋͋̒͛̓͂̐̇͋̉̋̈͐̑͛̓̏͊͒̔͂́́̇̂̔͊͂̆̉͗̔́͊͒̀̒͊͛̌́̊̔͆̈̒̆̓͆́̈́̑̉̆͑̌̐͗̏̎̏̏̀̔̓̾͑͗̈́̒̊̋̿͌̓̑̏̀͊̍̿͛͋̎́̿̉͌̌̐́̿̅̾͑̐͛͗̄̍̌̾̔͗̄̓̎͂͋͑̔́̽̿̄̆͆̈́̄̓̋̓̂̒̂̽̈́͒̾͗̉̽̆̽͐̋̿̓͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ȅ̵̛̛̟̮̭̩̃͐̂͌̎̈́͑̏͗͛́̓̆̈͋̓̽̄̀̾̾̋́̉͒̽̃̍̿̊͂̇̈́̊̽͂̽̍̋͗͋́̈́́̑́̑̎̍̌͐̎̓͋̆͛̑̿̚̚̕̕͘͝͠͝͝ṅ̴̡̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̛̯̳̜̰̘̬͉̰̹͍̤̯̖̘̙̮̱̟͉͕̩͖̜̬̰͖͉̟͍͕͙̝̠͚̤̭͈͇̞̠̘̦̬͎̟̺̬̮͇̲͚̭̮͉̜̪̭̦̲̩̟͍̭̤̙͔͖̮̘͇̟̝͙̙̖͕̫̤̜̙̘̼̝̜̻͇͇̻̩̦̘̠̬̝̝̮͉̳͍̝͙̮͈̟͍͈̲͖̣͔͍̲͎̳̦̬̺͎̩̜͖̫͇̰͍͙̻̫̖̞̭̤̞̣͎̩͎͕̯͓̥̦̬̩̥̭͖̬̳̠̟̩̝͕̞͙̗̲̲͓̭͔͎͇͇̌̐̑̋̈̔̍̓͐͒̆̆͊̽̍́̓͊̀̍́͆͋̒̔̒̊̆̍̐̏̾͊̊̽̉̀͐́̉̓̑̅̂͑̈̑́̇͗̒͆̉́̍͂̐̓̍̈́̀̈́̏͒̐͂̈͊͐͆͆͗͌͆̄̐̒͐͆͛͂͋͐͗̉̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅd̴̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̰͓͇̳͍̻̙̺̼̻͙͙̙̰͉̝̬͇̦̑̋̅̆̈́̊́̾̄̀͌̇̇̏͌̈́͌͆̋̋̂̒͗́̎̀̆͊̅̊͆͒͌̇́̽̾́̿͒̓̇͗̔̓̐̇̔͆͒̎̑͐͌̽͒̄̐̐͋̊͐́͗̒̎̈́͐̂́́̌̈̉̑̈́͗͒͛̇̀̃̏̌̓̾̐͋̔̄̂͊́͌̋́͂̋̽̍̌̅̅̌̔̈̈́̓́̌̆̊̃͆̈̋̔̃͋̃̀̈̊̀̐́̽͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ş̷̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̢̹͈̙̩̝̣͉̦̼͍̘͚̖̰͙̗̰̰͓̘̳̠̼̪̬͔͔̦̞̲̱͔̦̺̣̱͍̠͎̰̞͎̠̜̪͕̙͇̭̞͚̫̯̻͔̺͚̦̫̘͓̺̖̙͇̬̦̳̗̮̮̬̯̱̦͕̙̙͖̯̹̗̫̦͎̠̻̰̳̱͉̩̤̙̱̣̺̽́̈́͂͆́͌̐̌̉̐̄̽̅̉̇́̓̉̏̈̈́̅̉͌̄̒͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̺̝̩͕͍͚̳̣̟̝̲̹͔̲͎̰̖̟̘̮̣̯͓̟̻͈̱̲͍̖̯̘̥͈̻̮̥̮̭͈̩̤̤̥̘̫̣͉͕̈͆̀̑̈́̈́̈̂͑̒̎̎́̈́̔͐̂̀̿̿̿̊͗̇͐͐͐͋̽̍͒̓̒̑́̏̀̈́͌͑̄͛̀̄̄͗͐̽͋̈́͋̈́̓̿̏̇̄̈́̍̑̌̽̂̎̓͑̃̊̓̅͆͆̓̃̓͒̾̑̉̀̇͌̊̄̐̍͑̈́̌̃̑̈́̿̓̓̌̔̊͌́̔̓̐̉͐͗̌̅̌̌̔̊̓̓̀̓̔̑͑̊́̓͂̆̃̏̀́͗̐̃̉̃̌̐̿͊̌́͒̏̍̌̓̈́̀͑͛̿̂̈́̂̉́̈̐͋͌͒̿̿̑͌͒́̑̍̎̔̎̏͗̎̎̏̋̓̒̆͂̽̿͗̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̷̨̧̡̨̻̖͔͖̗̠͎̜̲̟̮͇̬̜̙̳̟͓͓̹̥̣̜̫͎̼̤̲̝̩̥̗̥̤͍̹̦̩̮̖͎̖̲̙̠͇̲̫͚̲̻̘̮̟̲̤̬̟͓̗̮̺̥̬̮͔̱̲̪̍̓̾̈́̆̓̇̆̅̑̋͊̊̀̉̈́̿̊͛̈́̃͐͒͐͋̈́͛̑̆͌̐̿̌̇͑̆͗h̵̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͍͍̺̯̖̝͎̫̟̙͖̳̯̜̱̜̪̪̼̺͍̟̼̭̙̪̗̘͕̺̞̳͈͇͓̻̻̗̳̞̖̙̞̳͖̝̝͍̻̭̩̩̺̮̳̦̮̟̥̙̼̖̲͉̙͉̖̪̻̜̱̟͕̼͔͎͇̰̦̬͎̯͈͕̬͉̗̪̟̻̰̜̠̿͌̆̆̆̓͐̊̑̌̓̌̑̑͒̔̄͐̓̉́̀͆̇͋̿̄̐͑͌̋̓̾̓̇̀̌̈̆̑̏͊̿̾͂͗̑̅̎̋͐̿̌́͛͐͛̇̃͆͗̏̈́̅̂͒́͋͌̆̐̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͉̥̥͔͚͈̱̤̟͙͖̩̺͉̭͉͕͉̹͚͕̫͎͍̖̟̭̖̱̖͍̱̗͕͎͓̲̝̺̻̦̪̺͔̭̖͖̬̲͉̜̜̜̖̮̣͍̰̼̮̣̹̱̮͔̲̺̤͉͖̭̳͓̘͈͔͚̻̹͍̙̲̞͔̣͈͔̭̫̥̲͉̻̟̥̣̪͇̤̤̥̰̳̘̬̥͖̲͕̙̞͔͓̪͉̼̼̩͈̥̤͕̦̲͇̭̙͍̞̯͔̜͓͉͈͕̣̖͙͔̮̟̭̹̼̤̱̬̮̙̝̜̘̝͕̺̼̠͂̀͊̔̂͆̍͋̈́̉̃͒͊̂̓͑͂̀͂̓̃͌̍̍̂̈́́̌͛̉̈͋̅̐̇̆̓̑̾͊́͋͆̀̓͌̂͌̊͑̈́́̓͌̏͆̍̈́̍̉̀̏́̋͆͛̏̽̈̎̒̉̑̑̂̓̏̌͌́̐́̋̏̾́͌̑̋̒̓͒̅̽̈́́͋͐̐̈́̈́̍̎̍͗͆͋̋̐̓̿̀̿̈́͊̄̔̈̿́͊̄́̋͛͂͌̓̅̈́͂͋͋̾͆̀̑̇̓̐̓͂̓́̐͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅś̶̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̢̛͖̥͖̟̘̤̥͍̞͔̪̪̱̙̮̬̼͔̲̝̰̲̬̫̰͇̩͕͎͔̺͎͙̼̳̤̩̗̫̬͓̜̝͚͕̳̥̼̝̰̩̦̹̜̥̱̰͕̝̞̺̻̰̣̰͉͈͕͚̝̤̗̬̙̣̹̦͈̖̮̪̟̦̰̰̮̞̥̹̭̟̳͈̦̳̱̣̼̥͍̼̞͕̜̩̮̥͓̥̫̹̝̦͉̺̥̩̪̱̙̤̗̮̳̗̯͉̥̞͇͔͓͕̖͕̗̙̠̜̜̩̙̯̣̪̖̘̞͓͎̪̪̹̥͙̗͍̘̰̪̯͙͉̫͈͈̘̤͚͕͔͕͇͖͍̦̭̆̾͆̽̓̾̌̀͐̈́͑̾͊̔͌̀̿̉̏͗̿̾̉̅͆͂̊́̉̏̈́̇͋͗̇̈̃̄̃̿̋̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̦̯̝̩̹͔͉̭͔̲̀͗̈́̾́̅̀̽̇̇̇̔̓̃̔̆̆̄̏̆͊̊̆͛̿̔̉̈́̀̌͛͛̐̔͆̀̇̏̍̄̏̋͛͐̄̾̈̋̀͂̽̐̅̋̌̿͛̐̈̇̔́͊̀́̔̀̃͊̈́̀̅͑͋̿̐͆͑̌͋̆̋̔̒̍͗̂͌͌̒̔̈̅́̈̽̀̍̑̈́̍͋͂̄̉͑̂͘̚̚͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅl̷̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̛̛͉̬̜̝̗̫̝̦̹̤̞͔͚̺̰̤̖̻̯̣̱̩͚̬̮̤̖͍̠̮͔̰̯̭̮̳͔͖͉̦̪̲͇̟̮̦̦̖̠̣̩͎̮̼̥͕̤̱̖̰͓̟̜͓̟̙͇̤͓͍͓̯̥͖͇̩͕͎͈͈̯̳̱͙̱̣̞͇͔̭͕̻̫͇̩̩̮̙̻͉͉̣̰͓̩͙̖͓̜̼̘̼̦͍̙͉̭̞̖̻͈͔̳͈͕̰̺͙̪̥̜̝̭̖̪̪̦̪̯͉̠̪͔͛̽̈́̉̔̄͑̔̃͑͊̋́͂͋̇̍̃͑͛̄̅̉́̾̈́̌̎̿̂̓͂̽̊̿̄͊̍̂̓̆͑̌̿̿̇̉̈́͌̐̀̑̂͑́̄̌̃̅̒͂͋̂̍͊̇̀̆̅̀̈́̈̊͑͗̉̒̃̅̏́͊̊̏̈̎̆̋̊̈́̈́̅̍͑͒̒̇͋̋̑̄̍̅̎̽̃̄̄̿̿̌̀͐̔̉́̄̊͆͗̄̈́̂̒̄̃̏̑̄̋̎͊̒̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̨͚̗̹͓̮̪͉͎͓̗͍͍̲̰̟̣͖̯͈͔̘̞̮̠̩͇̩̯̮̗̼̖̘̤͇̻̥̮̏̉̋̈́̉͒̎̿́̋̆̒̀͗̓́̆̃̂̈́̈́̏̽̽̑̉̑͂͗́̓̽̄͌̒̌̊̒͋́̑̃̇̍̈́̇́̈́̎͂́̿̈́̏̂̒̾̈́̃͗̌̌̆̈́̈̽͛̑̓̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͝͠͠ͅn̸̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̼͔̺̠̮̭̗͈͕̰̜͕͚̺͖̗̘͓͍͎͇̳͕̦̻͖͉̘̝̖̩͇̫̝̮͈̭̠̖̱͕̖̬̺̘̙̳͉̼̺͚̞͚̝̙̦̬̘͎̯͕͕̭̹̝̙͇̥̳͇̩̣͓̼͚͖̦̼̥̦͙̝͚͇͙͕͖̬͖̟̱͚̳̹͎̪̦̟̱̻͔͓͙̖͕̣̤̙̜͕͙̯̝̩͖̲̻̣̪̙̺̤͓̠̹̼̥͖͎̘̖̲̲͇̥̟̳̤̮̪̙͙̻̠̫͍̞̪̘̮̖̗͖̰̭̝̮̦̮͉͙̰͓͚̭̞̟͙̰̳̼̲̆̀̂̌̅̊̽̂̈̃͊͆̑̎̑̀̒̈́̽͑̄̾̌̈̒̑̍́̑̎̈́̈́͋͋̌̓̀̔̆̽̍͒̐̽́͒́̇̀̉̈́̅̀̀͑̿̑̓͆͒̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͝ͅͅg̶̡̡̧̢̛̰͖͈̦̖̗̠̮̺̱̟͓͔͍͕̺̖͔̪͈͇̻̰̺͖̝͎͓̺͇͓͎̣̤̯̯̥̰̻͉̗̯̯̳̤̜͙̠̦̲̼̠̝̼͓̻͉̟̼͓͇͇̞̳̹̫͚̲̲̖̤͕̗͍̞͔̪͙̘̰͉͔̹̭̽̍̈͑̍̆̉͂̓̅̆̋͑̆̒̈́́̇̔̉̋͐́̇̑̽͛́́̌̇̅̋̄͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͝ ̴̧̢̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̬̥̙̰̮͕̹̱̻̪̙͉̘͚̹̰̥̘͈͍͔͎̦̠̗̣̳̖͖͉̯̩̱̣̰̣̬̗̙̠͖̰͕͍̙̱͔͙̪͔̼̦͓̗͎̝̣͖͇̜̙̟̬̻͚͔̯̣̝̬͈͍̲̻̰̫͉͚͈̭̝̹̝̘̗̭̼͖̘̩̩͎͓͙̰͇͈͔̘͉͇̫̬͕̮̫͙̾̉̎̊̽̂̉̀̔̀̐̃̌̆̔̂̑̀̈́̐̾̉̀́̎̂͗̑͂́̈́̾̏̉̏̊͆̂͌̈́̈́̎̑͒͊̓̀̑̈́́͑͊̈́͂̂̾̐̒͌̓͗̍̀̏̎́͊͛͗̈́̉̍̋͛̊́̐̑̿̅̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅà̵̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̳̗̤͉̮̠̰̦͉̼̲̰̻̝͔̜̥̦̟̱̙̤̗͖̻͖̰̻̳̤͈̰͚͇̫͓͔̜͖̗̪͎͕̺̝̹̲͈̳̙̙̦̱̬͙͚̺̜̲͙̣͍͓̙͊̿͒̈̒̂̈̌̇͊̂́̐͐̉̋̈́̅̒̿̈́̂̆̍̎͛̋̇́̐̌͆͛̋̾́͌̈́̎̽̌̑̆͐̉̾̈́͛́́̔̊̾̃̊̈́̓͐̆̓̂̆͆̍̔́̉̉͋͂͊̿̓̀́̀̋͗̑͑͗͌̑̆̑̑͂͛̎̀̐̏̅̾͛͌̈̾͊̽́̏̆̎̋̉͋̍̔̃̄̅͑͒͊̄̑̅̆̓̾̓̿̾̒̈̈́̍̋̉̎͂̒̆͊͂̑̍͒̐̇̽͊̓͒̽̐̿̈͐̎͆͆̐̈́̌̀͐̄̏̀̓͐̀̄̊͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ņ̵̧̧̛̛̛̫̣̠͇̱͖̙̹͇͕̩͙͔̼͖̅̄̉̒̒̉͐͗̈́̑̒̎̊̌̀̑͊́̾͋͆͒̒̒̽̅͋͒̃͗̌́͌̒́̇̈́͂̉̓̈́̌͗̈́̂̂̿͛̇̓́̔̔̋̆͛̇͆̌̉̐̒̅́̽̓̈́̍̃͒̈̄͒́̋̾̈́̍̀̌̽̂̍̍͗̉̈̍̊̿͗̂̽̓̾̃̔̅̿͆̅́̀͒̆͐̚̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠d̶̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̨̛̛̤͎̙͓̘̘̖̲̟͇̳̞̗̝̱̫̟̘̝̖͔̻͕̫̼̳͍̘͉̘̳̜͙͉̗̪̳͎̗̬̺̮̜̫̩̼̜͇̗̺̬̘̼̜̫̱̙̯͎͇̦͓̻̹͔̗̦͖̹̟̫͓̦̥͎̜̘̝͚̦̠̭̫͍̣̘̞̯͓͔̗̫͇̪̙̥͕͕̬̠͖̼͈͙̙̤̺̞̞̮͚̳̭͇̳̘̻͖̲̹̘͍͖̃̉͂̒̇̄̋̓͊̓̈́͆͊̉͋̌͛́̓̂̄͐̑̔̿͊͋̍͋̊̃́̓̀̉̌̊̆̂̽̉̓̐̀̆̉̋͋́̏̒̾̆̇̈́̅́̂̾͒̓͑͌̐̐͒̀͒̐̊̐̉̽͐̃̀͒̏́͒̅́͒̆̀̈́̀̀̉̽͒̃͂̂̊̄̋̈̋̋̈́͛̒̽̀́́̏̿̂̎̈́́́͊̇̒́͒͒̈́̈́̐͋̉̍͌̽̈́̐̊͛͂͊̍́̌̂̑̆͊̓͛́̇͆̍̋̓̈́͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̨̠̦̣͕͍͖͉͓͍̠̹̺̘̤͚͉̠͓̯̬̰̥͇̳̹̺͖̥͖̱̘͉̫̦̹͕̝͕̼͖̣̯̖̭̺̱̩̹̖̠̱̼͕̫͔̥͓̲̘͕͙̠͙̹̪̗̞̦̗̺͎̰̬̖̯̮̲̫̬̮͈̙̦̜̣͇͚̠͕̞͓̹̜̟͇̖̥̹̳̱͚̞̭̤̪̘̱̮̣̝̗͍̳̪͓̘̋́̈́̿̍̑̈́͆̂̐̎̇́͛̏̎͐͗̃͂͆̔̋̂̓̀̋̆̅͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̖̠̜͍̖͉̙̯̫͍̗̤̝̖̖͙̣͕͍̼͇̘̝̬̹̝͓̼̟̪͙̲̮̘͚̞̠͖͍͇̟̰̩͚̫̠̜̻̳͎̖̗̻͖͙̻͙̪̤͉̞͈͎̤̠̠̹̼̻̮̬͎͚͔̗̝̥͎͓͍̤͉̜̬̤̹̰͍͚̝̠̪̳͚̼̥̫͉̣̺̳̲͓̜̗͕͔͖̹̦̗͚̜͚̙͈̲̞͚͔̜̹͇͓͎̖͖̹̰̣͈̤̣̹̹͔̣͎̦̮͎̙̩̬͈̤̙̙̪͙͖̖̮͔̝̪̻̤̞̝̑̔̅̒̃̍̊͊̅̓̓̀̒̃̏͐́̿͗̍̽̈́́͗̉̈́̒́̐̄̿̓̀̓̅̃̆̈́̏̑̑͂͛̽͐͋̓̇̔̓̓̉͐̅͐̀͗̏̓̒̽̉́̔͂͑͊̇̽̐́͛͌̈́̀͛̃̀̈́̋́̆̏͋͗̀̒̂̊͂̈́̿̈́̈̍̊̍̈́́̓̄͋͒̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̸̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͔̦͚̱̲͇̪͈̱̞̙̳̝̭̞̬̳̝̖̮̝̟̲̹͓̲̭̙͇̫͙̦͕̤͔̗͍̭̜͙̼̗̜͖̺̯̲̱͇̦͎̼͚̰͙̬̳̗̽̓̇̈́̊̅͑̋̽͑͛̀̄͋̀̌̄́̑̿͗̋͒̊̏̊̉̍̑̎̾͂̊̃̑̊͒̔̄̐̓́́̀̈́͗̌̊̑̾̏̓̄̿̔̊̉̈́͋̍͊͂̃̓͗̏̾̒͒̅͗̓̓͒͗̈̓͗̂̇̆̊̓̔̀͒͗͗̽̓͒̾͌̃̄̾͌͋̽́̌͂̈́̍̅́̌̾͆͛͒̌̀̏̔̓̌̉̾́̆̃̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅư̴̡̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̜͎͚̬̣͙̜̙̦̙̹͕̤͕̜̻͖͙̜͎͉̞͙̘̖̗̙̤̻͇͍͙̰͇͙̫͖͎̮͈̰̯̣̰̞͈͚̥̳̠̼̪͓̼̘͊̐̒̽͋̉̐̀̑̆̋̓͂̓̈̀͆̅̉̾̆̎̇̅͑̂̅͂͛̀̈̏̈́̎̅̔̊̐̀̌̈́̓̊͋͌́͛͗͑͂͒͆͛̓̀̍͆̊̎͆̓͗́̀̎̀͐̾̀̇̂̏̓͋̂̃͋͊̌̉͐̊̐̆̅̽̉̆̈̐͋̔̆̏͐͗̽͂̑͆̋̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̛̯̘̩̗̹̬̜̻̜̻̬͈͈͓͔͈͈̭͍̜̻̖͓͓͙͕͓̬̖̤̥͍̻̜͖̰̙̜̙̠̳͖̟̮̹̳͍̠̹̖͇̣̝͎̯͈͎͕̣̖͖͈̪͇̻̩̅̈́̂̑͂̃́̀̀̏̈́́̆̑̓͆̐͑̀̊͌̇̎͗̐̓̀̿̉̀̓͛̆̾̓̓́̓̈́̒̋͒̉̊̆̇͛̍͋͊͌̓̄̀́͗̂͛̀̔̎̓̈́͒̐̾̂͆̎̍̀̀̎́̈͂̆͋̓̃̌̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅş̷̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̻̩͉̺̯̹̖̮̩̯̼͍̮̟̯͕̲̠̗͇̳͚̞̫͖͙̜͎̮͉̥̫̰͍̱̩͍͉̩͎̰͙̭̞͖̙̟̖̞͈̻̠͎̖̭̼̬̟̯̤͉̙̫̺̙̺̣̤̳̰̤̞̙͇͓͚̬̼͔̥̮̹̠͕̯̰̖͔͇̝̫̘͙̘͙̭͖̞̤͔͇̫͓͙̪̙̓̓̑̅̐͂͗̒̄̔́̀̓͋̃̈̑̋̀̈́͊̈̍͐̓̈́̏̐̎͆̾̄̿̀͑͋͊̀̄͒̓̒͆̆̀̓̀̄́̒̔̓̏̌̄͐͒͛͂̔̍͂́̈́̓̐̊͋̊̒̃̈́̒̌̓̍̎̈̽̎͊̂̇̀́͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̸̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̨̙͍̬̠̹̺̦̰̱̙͍̳̝̞͓̼̮̯̖̬̻̳̟͉̞̲̫͈̯̝̝̜͓̻̳̖̮̥͖̗͙̟̘̺͕͓̱̠̦͈̣̻͕͈͓̫͖̭̫̬̞̭̝̱̜͉̹̠̪̙̼̻̩̯͕̗͕̠̮̲̝̳͖͕̳͍̥̝̮͓͓̝̘̟̯̜̪̫̜̮̹̫̹̲̩̟͍̩̫̰̫̝̯̭͕̲̮̫̥͖̼͓͙͈̯̦͇̪͉̩͎̺̬̖̞̞̖̦͑́́̉̍͋̓̇͒̊͑̅̀̈́̓̌̉̇̓̔̔̒̓̒͌̀̓̐͆̓̆͊̍͐͌̈́͗̀̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȉ̷̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̛͉̳͇̦̠̦̮̯̮̙̥̺͕̖̖͇̥̪͖̫͕̼̤͕̪̹͎̻̗̜͉̯̪͙͕̪͓̦̤̺̳̟̹̣͚͖͙͖̹̻̠̲̪̼͚̦̱͖̥̰̙͙̺͍̜̗̠̺͓̝͙̠̹̫͉͍̖͕̪̼͍̥̳̲̯͎͚̘̯̜͔͉͕̦̜̥̟̺̱̗̠̲̼̯͍̗̞̙̬̦͙͈̲̟̘̙͕̰̺̥̞̫̪̣͕̙̘̦̩̬̠̖͕̺͖̲͈̈́̈͆̏̑́͊̋́̊̊͊̀̊͂͐̐̑͐̉͆͆̊͒͋̒͋̃̋̾̀͑͑̈́̑̽̀̆̂́͑́̈̒̈́̃̊̑̄̓̈́͌͐̂̂͂̈́͆͊̈́̎̈͑̐̇̑̎͂̾͛͗̆͐̀̂̐́̾͂̾̄͋̎̈́̓̄̉̿̌̉͂́͗̌̆͒̄͛̈́̀̐́͊̎̈́̉̅̑̽̌̾͆̉̐̈͂̓̃̾̾̾̀̇̃͐͑́̈͊̀̿̐̎̾̀̈́͑̔̿̒̇̆͂͆͌̓͛̆̓̈͑̏͗̑͑͐̈́̊̏̌͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅļ̵̨̨̛̳͙̩̹͈̹̲͙͎̼̖͈̫̩̥̻̲͈̺̟̠̺͙̱̮̬͓͎͇̩̦̫̺̤͈̈́͊̒͊̐̂͑̂̄̐͌̊͐̑̀́̉̂͂̿̄̓̌̐̐̍́͜͜͜͝͝l̶̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̟͎̰̦͕͚̬̜̪̻̳̟̟̹͙͉͕͈͖͓̙͇̻̪̠̪̙͓̘̼͔̦͖̝̤͎̬̪͓̠̩̞͚̤̳̭̗͙̦͈͕̟̠͖̲̰̜͈̪͖̦̤͙͍̤̱̟͙̥̭̠̟̼̺̜͉̦̪̟̝̗̻̭̜̥̫͎̣̮̫̬̘̼̳͔̲͚͚͕̝̞̱̝̳̟̥̠̘͚̤͎̭̩͔̗̻̰͚̭̻͎̤͉̘͕̤̥͙͈̮̳̞̹̜̼̫̫̖̥͈̩̗̰͈̱̣̥̲̓̑̀̐͑̈́̓̀͒͒̿̔̏̒̏̆͛͆́́̉̀̈́͌͑̈̈́͐́͑́͌̈̽͌̄͌̇̐̍̃͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̩̗̖̮̘̙̣͎͕̰̘̰̘̹͙̻͖̬̹͕͖̪̻͚̦͚̹̳͖̥̬̜̤̖̙̹̠̺͕̯̪̥̮̭̯̪̤̲͎̳̜̼͈͖̞͍̪̮͖̜̗̼̭̝͙̞̰̟̳̬͖̻̼̠̝͈̙̝̞͈̭̱̯̪̙̅͛̏̔͛͑̊̒̽̾̔̎͗͌̾̓̀́͊̾͊̈́̐͗͗̒̍́͛̎̀̈̇́̓̊̓̋̅̓̉̿͊̇͛̓͑̅̐̇̎̏͗̈́̍̃̋̊͋̀̋͐̀̀̿̀͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅd̵̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̛̠̦̤̥͙͈̰̫̠̫̭͉̼̲̣̻̹͍̲̘̪͔͇͈͈̳̩̼̫̞͙̣͈̜̣͔̼͔̳̞̪̞̪̫͉̘̘̗̘͙͚̮͈͚̺̟̲͍̞͍̘̠̻͍̫̳̬͈͍͚͇̮̦̲̱̥͕͔͖͕̻̲̣̳̻͇̺̭̻̜̠͚͚̝͉̦̣̟̖̦̫̼̘̥̜̦͇̼͔͇̟͙̝͖͔̬̞͇̞̺̰̣̞͇̗͙̹͇̟̮̠̤͓͎̭̫̳̳͖̥̠̯͓̞̟̠̝̟̤̗̼̤̗̙̥͓̼̱͎̫̼̲́̎̔͋̇̎͒͋͌̇́̓̏́̐̒͒̈̓͐͗̾̑̓̅̅̏̀̔͊͐̒̏̂̈́͒̋̓́́͐̽̎͗̈́̓͐̐̍̔͘̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̙̜͉̱͈͇͓̞̟̮̰̯̟͙̼̪̮̰͉̥̜͚̰̘̩̳͙̰̪̭͓̤͔̗̭̘͈̼͎̹͕̦͉̜̥̳̯̗͍̙̪̣̜͈̫͚̳̠̼̻̠̲̻͇͇̞͇̘̥̪͚̘͚͍̰̳̥̩̝̲̰̞͎͕̝͙̰̪̥̭̗͇̙̜͈̬̙̮͙̼̞̙̣̬̓̏͂̅̑͘̚̕͜͜͜ͅͅņ̵̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̖̙̤̜̻̯̟̘͓̼̙͎̬̱̹̟͚̜̥̼̩̰͔͔̫̩̭̳͈̱̟̝͇̥̼͚̺̩̬̹̖̠̦̞̘̪̖̺̝̠͕̭̼̻̰͓̙̣͍͖̲̮͚̟͚͓̬̰̥̠̞̼̻̤̤̪̹̺̩͕̦͚̮̘̞̞̜̫̯͇̹̙̮͓̲̜̣͍̫̪̜̺̫̗̹̟͍͈̞̩̗͙̤̼̣̩̣̟̼̤͕̘͍̟̗̪͉͇͖̞̫͎͉͔̼͎͚̱͚̠̼̝͈̮͇̩̳͔͔͉̘̜̯̇̔̍́̔̈́̐̏͆͒̌͛͊̂̏̿̂̍̋̈́͆͂͋͆̊̑̇̿̅̈́̋͑͗̽̍̄͊̋́͗͆̐̈́̾̆̊͊̊͋̀̓̽̈́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̷̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̘̱͖̖̘̥̙͔̠̘̦̠̖̘̣̥̮̤̙̪̲̙͇̰̖̯̳͔̪͇̮̯̳͎͇̥̖̫͈̙̹̩̭̪̲̦̘͖̞̹̻̪̯̫͖̠̬̪̳̫͙̳̝̖̖̤̝̝̱̹̗͕̩̬͕̪͕̳͙̹̙͍͖̙̻͖̰̺̠͈̣͓͖̭̪̗̗͈̜̝̰̳̠͔̩̰͖̭̗̘͈̱͓̘̭̞̮̬̖͙͚̭̹̗̹̪̰̺̌̋̓̿̈́̀̏̎̉̿̌̒̂̅̀́͌̃̉̉̈́͛̐̌̋̀̽̂͌͆̉̃͑̄͒̂̿͑̑̉͗́̏̍͑͊̔̔̈́̆́̾́̄̿̋̄̾̽͋̐̎̏͊̉̆̑̓̊̌̔̄̎̑̅̽̍̐̈́̿͗̒̏͌̄́̿̓́͌͒͊̋̏̈́̈͋̉̆́̆͑͛̔͆͋͊̓̄̊̄̅́̾̽͐̽̈͐̒̉̾́̈́̆͂̋̒̒̍͆̈̌̔̐̈́̈́̀͆̀͐̄͒̿̎͐̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̛͇̝̦͈̹͚̠͎̬̹̥̟̫̺̳̘̤͔̱̣̹̬̝̮̼̮̼̰̫̲̰̬͕̬͎͎̟̫͚̗͈̼̮͔̼̭̹͓̤̪̼̱̮̰̫̼͚͕̰̥̻͍̹̠̯͎͎̬̲͎̯̖̥̣͚͉̄̌̅́̾͑̆̏̿̓́͂̇̑̀͗̇̀̿̑͗̎̓̾̈́́̂͌̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̨̢̨̛͍͚͇̜̝͙̘͈̙̠̦͙̠͚̦̬̰̱̬̩̗̤͖̙̼̝͍̪̯̪̼̮̤̖̳̙̳̤̬̰̻͓̯̙̻̩͇͔̜͈̬̟͔̯̳̬͉̘͙̟̭̩̻̬̱̗̗͈͚̺̘͍͖̙̞̺̪̝̪̻̞͕̖̥̣͚͙̲̺͖͎̙͙̹̻̻̥̤͆̈́͊̇̊̇͒̒̐̄͊͂̂̌̾͂̆́̉̈́̋͒́̓̓͋̂́̎̂̎̓͐͆͆̈́̍͆̈̊̔̊̍̋̀̽͐̓̓͒̋̈́̒́̊̄̾́̂̎̔̃̋̇͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̞̤͈̰͕̭̫̯̥̠͙̺͕̟̫̮͉̠̤̙̭̖̥͍̣̘̘͉̝̹̫̫̠̗̬̗͇̘͔̟͕͎̘̫̬͇͓͈̺̦͍̺̹̙͕̙̙͙̰̼͓̯̤̳̫̘͇͇͉͈͓̜͉͇̼̬̗͓̣̹͚̲̯̥̃́̄̊̀̀͑̀̀̇́̂͊͆̒͌̿̈́̊͑̓͒͑̌̽́̈́̇̀̈́͊̾̌̀́́͒̈̄͐͒̔͐́̽̈́̒͑͗̈́̂́̊̈́̒́̉͑͆̎͑͗̊̋͑͊̽̄̀͛̃̃̎̽͂̎͋̽̇̋̒̄̓͑̈͂̍̆̈́̇̓̀̎̏͒̇̆̋̐̽̆̇̓́̅̇̓̿̾͌̎̈́̋̎̔͆̃̋͒͛̾͛̋̄̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ņ̸̧̧̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̲̠͇͍̝͚͔̫̤̝͖͔̥̜̤̮̟͍̲̮̳͙̪̜̖̥̝͓̘͔̪̪̣̠̤͈̰̟̺̩̭̰̘͓͈̬̻̺͕͇̳̯͉̯̤͈̦̗̼͕͇̜̫̯̙͙͚͎̳͚̲̘̼̖͈͎͕̪͎͖̦͇̱̳̼̣͈̠̰͔͇͍̥̣͖͖̼̦̮̯̟͔̥̰̻̣̹̘̠̘̫̗̯̮̦͓͙̦͙̮̤̗͉̳̩̺̞͍̣͕̝͔̎͌̋͆͂̔̊̂̓̄̂͆̎͐̅̿͑̈̿̊̍͂́̆̒́͒́͒̀̈́̃͆̃̾̇̔̍̇́̎̓͗̌͗̇̿̇̑̑̄̊̔͌̂̍̍̇́̆͑̾͐̏̇͐̃͑̀̂͊̒̄̃̅͑̄̐̆̍́͑̊̋̏̍̉͌̆̋̈͊̅̈́̓͗͗͑̊̀̔́̐̋́̏̄̔̌͊̊͐̈́͂͆̌̏̌̂͆̀̎͋̊̈́̽͒͊͆͋̑͒͒̓̓̃̂̄̂͐͂̈́̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̶̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̲̼̗̞̙͇̞͔̫̙̗̲͎̠̺̠̼̭͚̦̳̮̝̩̟̜̔̌̋̇͋̏̇̆̒̄͗͛͒͋̉͛̓̓͑̈͌̆̍̃̈́̄̽̆̐͛̏̎́͐̿̈͒̔̐̊̆̂͒̇͂́̽̃͑̋̃̓̊̽͊̐̅̓̃̀͑͑̔͛̾̆͂͑̅̓͒̄̂̿̾́͌̂̒͂̀̂̉́̋̃̈́͋̑̇́̒͗́̐̔͑̓̓̓̔̓̂̿̈́̈́́̑̓̽͛̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅw̴̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̲̻̩̬̝̟̼̰̫͓͖̝̤̪͉͚̺̩͔͍̞̫̻̬̮̱̘͍̳͇̜͇͉͈̠̮̼͍̫͈̲͔̜̦̟͈͖̟̪̘̞͈̘̤͔͚̱̦̯͓̳̞̳͓͎̫̭̻̱̦̥̳̥̜̥̫͓̫͈̱͈͇̳̭̳̳͍̠͍͔͇͍̖͉͈͙̲̣̦̥̘̗͉̟͖̘͉̘͉̥̳͉̘̠̆͛̐̊͌̈́̑̎̓̈̔̂́̐͂̄̏͑̒̓́̎͗̋̾̈̋͒̂̽̍̒̓̽͑́̂̍̀̈́̓̓̑̀̀̈́̑́͒͋̒̐̈́͂̀̃̽̀̉̌͒̊̿̓̓̅̽̈́̒͊̒̀̅͛͌̈̔̓̍̽̅̈́̇̅͊̈̂͋̂̍͌͆̽̂͛̀̇̄̔͋̉̃̒̌̈́̌̐̒̇̂͒̓̄̽͛̎̅̊̅̃̒̂͗̽̄̈͆̋̍̓͋̔̒͂̐̿̿̍̓̑̾̌͒́̆̆̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̩̮̻̦̥̱̭̥̙͍̳̹̼̹̲̜̭̣̮̝͓͚̗͖̫̠͙̮̺͈̄͒̎̌̔̒͐̓̉̆͋͋̓̌̒͋͂̿͆̅̔̓̐̐͂͂͐̏͂̋̃̆͐̎̌̈̐̈́̍͛͐̆͑́̈́̍̌̂̽̑̐̈́͒͗͆́͗̉̐̒̓̋͗͆̅͊̎͂́̎̃̔͋̔͐̋͐̋͛̇͋̑̊͊̈̓̈́̈́͊͌̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅẗ̷̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̝͇̙̳͚͍̺͖͎̹̟͙͎̫͔͖̩̬̣̜͔̬͉̳͎̮̯̺̰̣͙͎͓̥̱̣̺̞̞̼̯̻͓̺̘̣͉̖̪͎̩̻̜̘̪̹̪͎̞̟̫̗̝̩̞̠̹̰̤̠̤͚͇̗̙͎̼̲̮̲̝̼̤̠͔͖̬̪͓̰͙̺̭̻̜̼̮̪̜̻̯̼̹͔̤̱͚͍̤̲̙̪͖̯̤̻̰͎̭͖̪͈͇͕͔͖̜͉͔̭̥̤͔̩͔̹̮̣̗͓̤͖̞͓̺͉̙̳̗̭̻̩͍̹̭̬̻̻̠̪̳͔̫̰̪̮͎̖̯͍͕̄̿̐̎́̐̓͊̌͒̍̌͌̈́̇͛͛́͌̾́͐̈́̾̊̎̾̐̽̐̅̄́̑̔̈̿͂̅̎̒̈͆̋͗̈́̒̀͋̅̾̏̀̀̌̀̿̊́̅̓̈́̐̑̈͆̀͒̍̌̍̈́̽̾̌́̓̽͌̔̆͒̇̈̀͋̏̈́͌̊͌͊́̀͛̈́̈̔̅̇̌̉̿͌̒̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĥ̸̛̛͎̰͍͎̭͈̙̄́̅̍̄̓̄̏́̄́̑̿̆͐̽͗̈́̿̈̂̿̊̉̏́͋̓̎́̀͌͊̌̍̀̓͗̅̏̇̔͆̈́̉̿͂͂̆̍̾̄̂̀̍̃̈́͛͗̏͒̈́̾̽̍̅̾̽̄̂͛͂̃̿͌͐̑͐͆̃͑̃̅̓̅̀̄̃̓̑͑̓̓͐̎̈̿̅́̃̓͒̀̅͊̈͂̿̇̌́͗̔͗̌̎̏͆̐͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠i̵̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̻̱͔̱͍̤̞͉͖͕̭̞̩͙̻̹͇̞̞̻̘̻̮̯͔̘̠͙̝̪̯̠̮͕̩͇̤̞͔͕͎̙͉̼̜̥̻͔̳̲͖̤͉̯̲͕̯̹̜͖̖̲̣̰̮̜̥̥̬̘͈̥̬̭̥̰̞̦̫͈̭͕̦̮̖͓͈̹̫̠̼̞͓̜͍̜̘̦͖̖̰̩̩͔̥̤̖̮̜̟͙̗̥͖̖̭͓̩̗͍̲̙͓͍͈͙̟̥͓̖̩̩̟̮̱̺̖̤̩̗̹͕͍̘͇͈̼̱͖̠̩͖̩̗̰͚̾͛̿̓͑̋̊͐͐̈́̋̀̎͐̃͒̔̈̈̃͊̋̓̓͆́̇̄̏͂͑̌̔͂̆̍̈́̂̏́̈́̿̐̍̎̃̄̑̂̍̉̊̇̿̈́̀̈̀̈́͗̓̎͊̀̀̎̔̎̄̈́̍̓̓̾̑̊͋̂́̆̋̽̑̆̂̊̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̡̨̡̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̛̛͖͇̳͍̘̠̘͖͚̭̲̲̖̗͕̮͈̲̻͓͚͔͕̦̙̥̤̖̤̮̯͈̣̜̟̝͎̫̝̜̪̤̻̩͙͙͕̺̳̜̱̪͚̤͕̗̙̙͚͍̼͙͓̙̫͉̲͕̰̟̗͇͓̘̳̭͉̳̪̱̣͖̟͎̺̼͖̙̣͕̣̫͔̫̰̯̰͈̮͓̗͇̜̰̜͖̩͎̣͉͉̝̘̫̫͈͕͇̳̺̜̜͈̳̮̜̜͍͎͚͙̳͉̼͖̭̹̳͕̻̝̖͚̘̪̟̮͖͉̘̬̬̻͉̗͖̭̳̤̜̟̞̣͎̜͎̞̼̎̒̊̿̍̌̿̿̀̎̈́̆̿̒̉̃͂̎͗̌̄͑͊̅̆̐̈́̎͌̊̓̐͐͒̃̆͑͂͌̾͆̎͌̎͛̀̎̌̔̎̇̀͂̆̒͒̄͂̈́͑̀͐̇͊͆̄̇̀̈͛͛̎̒̋̒́͂͑̌̈́̾́͌̈̓̓͌͐̑̒͛́̑̓͛͋̀̇̀͌̀̃͋́͐̈͆̌͒̄̋̏͒̇̐͂͑̏͋͌̋͐̔́̀̋́̅̑̉̈́̍̍́͂̾̂̒̿̉̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ?̸̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̥̘̥̮͈̠̠̦̯̝̘̯̦̝̙͔̞̱̱̺̩̻͈̮̝̘̯͈͎̰̣̫̯̹̹̞̹̙̲̹̘̣̝̣̼̱͍̞̪̭̱͓̻̰̗̩͉͔͙̲̰̻͈̝͚̰̱̠͈͎̥͎̦͈͍̣̝̺̮̘̥͓̮̝̱̟̗̰̼̟̜̲̤̯̰͈̩̭̙̪͎͔̯̜̟͓̫̦̗̖͖̬̙͙̦̦͚̼̟̻͇̟͔͔̯̝̲̪̙̺̠̺̪͕͓̝̠̪̭̞̝̮̺̘̞̫̼̹̥̻̝̣̤̞͚̞̆͌͒̈̇̿̀̿̆̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ"̷̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̞̥͍͓̰̪̺̲͙͍̖̭̘͎͕̖̰̜͇̹̥̟̲͚̪̤̪̟̘̜͖͈̮̤̹̬̦̱͔͚̠̗̞͙̠͎̼̗̫̺̳̼̬̰͙̫̖͈͇̺̲̱̰͇͖̣̠͚͇͍͚̖̣̮̤̟̝̞̘̟͙͔̯̭̭͓͎̭̳͙̮̻̤̳̖̹̩͓͚̠̞̯͚̱̤͓̊͐̈́̈͊͊̎́̏̓̑̍̔̿͂̀̒͌̀̄͐̉͆̓̃̂̏̇͌̀̒̂̀́͐̃́͋̒͛͐͒̈́͛͒̎̍̄͊̒̽̿̃̓̈͒̾̂̃̿͂͑́͂́̉̑̇͊̌͐̀͗̿͆̄̈͗́̍̾̑̋̈́̒̆̀̀̈́̋̽̂̇̓͒͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̵̧̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̨͍͇̥̗̻͓͔̻͕̖̥̬͓̟̘̗͔͙̤͚͉̺͍͙̲͚͈͓͖̼̫̟̻͕̳̮͓̲͓͔̬̘̼̦̜̺͍̤̲͎̬͚̻̻͓̙̱̣̯̪̥̮̥̲̯̦͈̖̫̘͔̟̳͓͍̖̰̰̳̰̮͓͚̹̝̤̤̤͖̥̯͉̬͇̯͓͈͖̜̟̥̩̯̪̳̻̟͕̻̫̹̌̿̂̈́̓̓͊̑̆̌̀̒̈͂́̓̎́͗̽̆͆̓͗͒̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ  
̵̨̧̧̢̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̥̦̝̲̙͈̺̦̳̗̲̯̙̻̳̣̥̳̞̝̮̱̭̰͕͕̹͈̮͔͍̪̬͕̟͎̫͙̼̥̞̬̞͈̥̞̜̼̳̙̻̠̮̥͇̝̬̼̬̖̲͖̪̪̲̭̖̘͙̪͎̥͎̤̺͓̮̯̥̭͓͖̞͙͓̣͙̜͒̔̓̆͊͊̉͛̊́̔͐́̇̓̃͛̏̑̅̂͒̍̇͑̇̍̅͂̀͑͂͊̇̇̍̃̉̏̌̅͋̾̔̓͐͊͗̃͛͒̑̑̓̌̊͗̍̂̎̇́̿̍͛̓̂̐̓̌̒̓̊͒͂̓̍̄͛̅̐̉̋̔̆̋͑́̓̅̾͊͒̒͌̿̊̂͊̾̃͗͊̽͆̈́̈́̂̄̓̀̉́̀̓̾͊̋̏̽̅̏͊̿̈́̐̀̈̈́̌̈́̈̓̾͒̓̑͒͆̏̈̊͐̌̍̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ"̷̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̞̦̦̞̱̞͓͎̣̼̜͉͈̱̞͍͓̩͕̟̜͉̩̯̫̣͎̟͕̥̭͉͈̟̜̪̹̦͕̫̮̘̯̯̭̜̝͉̯̭̗̖͖͚̦̻͇̖̣̼͍̯̠̣͙̯͔̥͔͎̞͔͇͖̹͎̣̬̭͎̫̺̯͈͎̘͖̘̖̝̄͗͆̓͗̑͊̏̃̋͂̆͆̔̉͑̈́͐̋̄̃͋̎͌͛͋̉̋́̽̈́̓̈̔́͊̉̏̓̈́́̏̽̍͋͑̓͛͊̈́̋̅͌͒́̀̈́̌̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƠ̸̛̛̛̝̰̺̦̜̮̻̖̤̈́̓̐̾̍̄̀̾̽͗͌̅̔̋́͗̍̿͐̐̄͂̓͊̎̽̌̀̓͛͊̇̌́͌̋͆̎̒͗̐̓̍͊̂͂̊̅̿̀̆̽̄́̏̀͂͐̈͒̒̉̀̀̅̑̑̃͊̃̀̿́͒̌͗͊̔̽̊͌̆̅̋͋̈́̿͛̇̈́̊̑́͗͆̇̈́̂̐̏̓̀̌̓̍̈͛̽̿̾̈͐̇͆̾̓̊̓́̌̆͌̉̀̄̃̊͐̾̈́͒͊̊͋̈́̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̷̡̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̙͎̦̥̣̱̳̖͇̲̺͇̜̥̮̥̮͕̖͔̖̳̗̙̰͕̱̖̹̯͍̙̻̼̗̖͉̖͍̥̬̳̪̪̥͖̻̦̭͖͕͍̝̞̠̰̮͈̤͙̰̝̞̼͇̝̭̝̘̞̹̺̲̫͈̘̞͕͎̻͆̀̂̇̔̌́̋̿̈̾̋͋̇͒́̅̾̇̈́̂̐̓͑̍̾̉͑͂̒͆̆̓̿̈́͌̀́͂͋͛͆͂̈́̔̓͆̎͋̏̈̓̆͋̋͗̐̔̈̽͗̅̆̽̓̑̌̓͛͌̎̈̌́̀̓̒͌͛̅͛͋͛̄̔̉̈́͂̐͑̉͆̆͊̍́͋̔̏͆́̈́̅͆͂́̀̏̇͛̈́̾̿̎̄̿͂̒̔̈̍͌͗̽͊̂̊͌͐̆̈́̽̈́̓͂́̑̈́͑̒̈́̈́̒͌̅̈́̏̉̎̄̎̓͊̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̨̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̛̛͇̠̹̞̰̯̘̥̯͇̘͎̗̫̯͇̺̦̼̲̝̳̺̺̻̟̲̩̪̫͙̣̯̭̙̫͚̗̺̫͎̝̘͍̭̠̦͖̰͇̭̻̰̟̝͙̣͕͎͓̱̳̤̰̹̭͚̬̩̥̳̘̞̮̞̲͎̰͍̱̩͓̥̲̠̩͓̩͇̘̘̗̺͈̬̩̤̭͖̜͕̬͙͓͍̦̠̠͈̺̮͎̻͓̲̖̺͖͈̥̼͓͔̮̹͖͇̲̦͉̳̱͍͎̗͕͉͚͕͓̤̼̭̮̠̬̾̀̓̀̄͐͐̓̀̀̐͒̄̐͌̋̓̎͂̈̈́̆̀͒̄͗̑̅̂̈́͛͑̈́̔̌̽̿̔̓͌͌̀̀̔͂͌̔̾̏̊̀̀́̎̀̍̎̈́̇̐̒̉̾̾̅̅̈́̽̄̽͊̀̍̈́́̌̍͑͒̓̄͆̃̒̌̉͗̃̆̾̊͒̃͑̅̿̌̍̏̓̀̍̀̐̄̎̈́͊̾͂̐͆̍̀͑̑̇̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̛̛̛̛̼̪̼̣͓̜̱͚͕͈̟͊̆̿̽̈́̍̆̾̆̃̃̃̊̽́̌̔̓͊͐̽͆̊̿̂̉̀̅̈́̀̉̎̎̀̽̓̊̊̆̐̈̆̇͌̂̐͊̿̽̒̆̄̏̊̽̓̋̀̎̈́͌̌̅̄̍͒̅̐͊̽͊̋͌̔̅̋̆̐̉̊̔̅̀̽̾̈̎͌̃̂͒̓͊̄̎͐͑́̔̈́͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͠k̴̢̰̥̯̘̩̥̙͕̂̂̅̈̍͋̂̈́͂͆̿̏̋̓̆͌̏̌̈͛̎̾̌͋̅́͘̚͝͝͝ͅa̸̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̛͙̙͎̭̜̰̘͙̻͇̲̱̪̹̩̲͔̦͈̺̭̰̘͍̫̰͙̬̫̻̞͓̱̭̱͎̹̯̰̫̫̪̹̞̗̟̗̗͎̜͓̹̝͉͕̰̭̗̖̭̜̝̞̮̞͇̜̭̗̹̮̠͇͚͕͚̰̺̥͇͕͈̜̯̣̗̩̜̖̘̦̗̜̰̻̝̳̯͖̖͉̬̝̮̝͔͓̟̮͓̹̖̻̹̝̼̦̭͈͙̦͓̟̬̜̬͙̺̲͎͉̪̥̳̫̬͖̦̦̲̮̰̭͎͕͍͚̭͈̼̪̼͍̩͋́̒͑͊̔̈́̈́̈́̆̃̉̋̈́͆̒̓̍͋̔̈̆̾̀͂̑̋̏̓̀̅̋̅̓͆̐̔̂̓̿̂̀̄̐̔̅̈̈́̐̂̊̾̉̒̿͌̊̊̃̀̂̆̈͌̌͌̑͛̄̄̏́̅͊̔͗́̇͂̓̐̿̓̀̈́̅̓̎̐̍́̇̒̔͗̄̍͆̎͒͂̄͂̾͌̈͌̓̍͆̿̀̅̽͛̽̌͒͂̏̉̿̆̈́̑̄͛́̽́̀̑͆̓́́̒̀̒̾̀̈́̒͆͊̊̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̵̢̧̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛͉̦̭̼͖͍̥̖̼̙̙̟̗̣̯͉̫͓͚͉̘͖̣͓̤͓͈̺̺̦͔̘̦̦̣͈̦̰̣̣̱̺͙̣̠͓̜͖̯̠͎̱͚̼̻̪͔̹̹̭̣̖̩̙̻̳̠͔̖̥̥̠̮͔͓͙͉͕̼̰͎̭̹͙̬̤̲͇͎̮̙̣̻̠̬̟̯̠͙͎̤̫̖͙͕̺̤̠͚̲͈̼̞̖̲͉͕̠͖̘̹̪̯̖͚͖̯̙̼̞͇̩̜̞̲͇̺͍̲̤̾̎̇̈́̇͒̑̓̓̈́̂̀̏͊̎̂̀̊̇͆̏́̔̄̅̿̉̓͒̿̌͐̇͛͗̂̓͋͆͗̃̅̔͌̓̾̔́͆͐̆͛̈̈͆͋̍̒̓̈́̓̿͐̆̏̔̑̃̀̔̈́̌̓͐̄̿̂͊͒͊́̃͑̈́̍̊̈́́͂̊͆̿͛͐͐̅̐͆́̈́̄̆̊̌͐̈̐̐̌̔̄́̽̒̓̈́̽̒̈́̃̀͂͑̀͂̃̀̂̔̃͋͌͂̿͗̈́̃̊͐͆̒̔̇̃̆̒͊̂̏̿͂̊̈͌͛̅̂̐͆͌̂̽̓̔̓̎̀̌̒̇̑͑̈́͆̊͛̊̾̾̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̬͎̥͈͓̮̲̬͈̣͈͇̻̩͈͖̻͇̤̬̼̩̜̗͈̯͉̼̣͙͇̳̼̝̻͉̟͍̺̼̰͉͍͕͙̣̞̠̙̱̦̬̯̪̠̮͎̰̞̹͖̤͍̬̩̠͙͕̖̺͎̮̳̯͇̹̣̤̖̘̫͙̤͕͓̱̦̦͕̲̱̠͍͕̙̹͎̜̥͖͖̇͑̈̀̈́̊̈́̓̃̉̈̌̽̈́̎̐̒̃́́͐̐̓̉̈́͌̔̔̆̊́̂̋̎̇́̀̐̋̈́̈́͋̎̂̀̒͐̏͊́͗́̔͂̿̈̿̉͋̀̒̏̈́̆̃̏̽̒̓̒̅̌͑̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̹̭͙̯̬͓̥͚͈̜͚̲̜͔͎͎͔̰̼̤̼͇̻̖̪͇̟̤̜̭̪͍̜̱̥͇̰̳̹͎͉̲̤͎̟͕̜̤̦͓͓͔͓͈̗̝̙͖̳͚͔̎̅̋̏̀̌̅̋̃̃̊̈́̽̄̋̾̏̂̈́̑̍̀̓̔͌̉̾͗̎̈́͋̓̽̃́̄̈́̎̋̀̆͊̓̋̄́̔̑͒̾̈́͊̍͒̑̋̊̑͐̈́͐̅̀̈̅̐̃̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅF̴̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̜͍̝̦̻͓̬̙̜͔̪̖̤̟̩̰̖̦̥̹̗͇͇͍͈̮͉̙͉̺̤̖̭͍͈̯̩̲̰̪̘͔̺͉̘͈̰͓͖͓͖̪̪̥͚̫̹͈͉̫̦̤͔̥̼̼̘̱̰̲͎͎̭͐́͛̽̈́́̄̿͒̓̊̓̈́̓̑̑̊̒̑̌̆̇͑̀̇̑͊̂͂̉͒͌̓̍̈́̏̏͐̿͊̅̽͒̈́̏̄̅̓̄̍͊̓̐͆͛̋̾̇̌̑̽̄̐̉̉̿͑̌͌̑̎͋̎̀͑̀̍̀͂̍̌̀̄̇̓̔̈͋͐͑̄̿̑̂́͐̈́̈́̏̿̉̒̎̓́̌͒̓̾́͛̋̊̅͌̔̓̑͛̃̋̈́̈́̀̅̌̐̿̾̊̓̐͐̈̀̎̍̔̋̈́̈̋̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̵̣͉̭̲̺̞̮͙̤̼̻̠̯̠̝̱̥̬̦͈̻̜̩̜̖͎̹͈͇͕̻͚͙͓̞̞̖̙͉͇̻̣̲̙̗̩̦̼̯̣͉͈͗̅͐̍̈̆̈́̀͛̍̃͗͂̀̀̏̈́̀̀͗̅̊͑̆͊͑͑̀̉͗̀̀̀͑͋́̍̋͋́̏̀͆̔̀́̑̑̋̿̋͆̀͊̉̑̍̐̌͌̃̈̒̿͋̉́̉́̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅţ̶̨̛̛̛̤͚̼̰͓͕͖̝͍͔̝͈̣͙̝̜̜̩͉̝̥̥͚̝̤̹̪̙̭̟͎̞͎̀̾̊̌̆̀̈̑̐͌̀͋͗̏͒̅͛̐̐̃̃͐̎̽̽̇́̂̊̑̀̈́́̓̏͛̿̓̂̃̋̓̒̿̆͒̈́̒̋͑̈̑̑̄̈́̇̿͒͑̍͗̌̃͛̓̿̄͗͐͗̾̆͊̅́̾̀́̀̂̇̈̈̑̉͗̓͂͋̆͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͠ ̸̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̛̤͎̜̲̲̮̘̬͉̥͔̞̻̫̝͚̺̘̟͓͚̲̮̳̩̺̬̯̦̪̞̘͔͖̼̟͙̗͇̭̪͇̻͎͇͚̖͚̠͇̭͔̘̥͈̞̲̰̫͇̳͍͉͙̼̰͔̤͙͇͔̩̘̭̤̞͙̯̩̠̭͍͕̞̩̥͖̣̰̰̮̮̪͇͈͓̳̭͉̳̜̲̗̝̼͚͓̦͇̘̪̼͙̩̼͙͖͙̬̪̱̱̖̩̲̱͕̲͓̪̝͔̺͓̘͚̪͎̯͎̖̰̬̮̝̩̪̜̫͎̣̯͓̗̗̟̤̫͚̝̼̳͎̘̃̇͗̎̀̏̇̐͊̀͆̒̏͌͆̌̇́̋̈̊̈́̍̊͐̄̋͐̈́͒͆͋͋̂̏͋̄̑̂̄͋̓͋͌̐͛̍̒͒̃̃͒̑͒̃̋̄͂̾̈́̄͒̉̄̀̃̈́̅̈́̃͋̃̀̐͐̎͒͗̾̒͆̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅj̵̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̠̥͍̮̟͚̫̤̟̮͕͖̟̪̯̘̮͔͍̫̱̥̲͕̹͎̖̠̦͎̯̘̟̩͖͉̹̥̻̻̰̗̙̮͈̭͚̫̹͎͕͍͙̫̮̻̯͙̯̦̼̺̫͔͔͙̘̙̹̟̺͎͇̺͙̮̲͍̯̗̯͕̱̬̪̱̭̟͔͍̼̮̲̮͖̲͇̟̬̗̗̖̠͙̬̲͚̳͎̙̭̥̠͍̣̙͈̗̗̻̼͓̗̗̜̤͕͇͚̼̻͈̣̑͒̾̓̈́̄́́͒̏̈͌̈̿̓̉͆́̉̋̀̓̈̏̑̌͋͐̽̈́̅̀̓͂͑̈́͗̏͂̈̎̎̊̊̋̇̾̀̔̑̉̈͂́̈́̊̍̋̊̅̓͆̈́͛̏͛̈́̈́͂̀͒̒̓̋͌͗̀͆̐̑͋̎͌̍̅̈́̓̆̔̾͂̋̈́̐̈́̇̋̀͐̊̈́̓̾̅͌̊̃͛̓̈́͗͐̉̓̌̿̊͋̀̂̄͆̀͐̆̅́̄͂̈́̑̍̈́̽͊͗̈̉̅̓̾́́̐̎͛̀͐̉͑̋̊̈́̔͐̌͑͐͒̆͑̊̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̡̢̢̡̧̤͍̖̙͔̯̺̦̱̫̘̦̩̲̼̣͚̘͇͎̪͍͇̥͈̹̮̹͖̝̹̜̠̫̭̦̘͙̳̝̣͙̟̥̮̮̫̻̗̗̲̞̳͔̥̦̻̭̥̠͈̼̰̮̲͊͌̇͌͊̈́̒̅̇̈́͌̄͋̇̓̀̆͑͒̔͌͗̇̋̍̿͒̊̀̆̊̀̒̆̌͋̅͒̅̌̋̋̐̊̈́̐̐̀̂͒̉̃̃̑̀́̔̒̾̄̓̀́͋̀̂͌̄͘͘͘͜͝ͅͅḵ̸̢̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̛̟̟̭̫͚̘̹̘̠͓̩͔̞̪̯͉̪̬̘͖̯͎̩̠̺̟̘͔̯͓̺̲̪͚̬͚͉̰͎̭͙͔̙͍̮̫̦̳̗͔̳͖̖̪͎̗͙͕͉͖̪͕͚͍̼̦̩̥̭̬̖̲͍̼̠̣̲̲͙̼̫̜̩͔̺͎̩̥͈̩͕̻͔̗̖̝͉̗̪͇͙͕̦̳̣̹̱͎̻͙͙͖̬͔̼̟̥͔̗͎̥̟̩̮̻̝̈́̒́̓̍̒̈́͛͂͋̈́̆̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅẹ̵̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̛̭̥̱̰͈͓͇̭̝͕͚̩̥̺̖͍̮̤̻̘̰̤̮̪̳̩̣̬͔̺̮͖̪̱̻̰̠͖̞͈̤̭͇͚̺̭͖͙͓̺̳̬͉̻̳͉͖̻̻͓̳̤̼͈̖̥͎̻͓͙̱͈̻̞̣͉̜̦̙̗̥̫̦̲̩̯̹͚̳̪͙̱̠̪̥͇̪̪͍̪͚͚̹̥͚̟̦̼͉̝̯͕̹̳͈͕͓̺̝̣̤͕͖͉͖̥̞̝͚̗͚̪̲͉̼̣͉͑͐͒̌͑͆͑̂̋̈́͗̽̀̈́͋̅̅́̅͐̇̈͊́͌̏͊͂̋̊̌̊͌͐̂͂̀̆̋̋̾͂̓́̂͌͌͗͗͋̉̍̉́͂̈́͌͛̾̓́̓͋̀̈́̃̏̍́̒͐̓̾̆͗̅͑̎̓̒̒̌͑̊̃̿̐͌̅͌̿̄͐̃̈́̌̅́̈́̈́͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅs̶̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̪̙̤̟͔̠̞̝̜͓̗̮͖̠̟̤̲̫̰͇̪̮͚͖̱̦̗͈̲̲͎̲̤̲͍̰̣̜̠͔̘̝̹̭͈̞̟͙̺̱̣̠̹̼̯̮͎̪͓̹͖͈̰̦͙̺̤̹̦̫̹͚͚͚͚̤͕̞̭̫͎̀́̌̓̾͐̐̽̓̊̒͛̂̄͂̋͑͛͌̽͗̒̑͒̿͊̓͂̈́͊̇̋̓̿͒̽̈́̒͊̒̐̌̔̎͊̈̑̈͛̎̾̽̌̄͒͗̃̊͌͆́̎̃͆͒̒̇̋̂͌̐̇͗̑̄̓͗͐͐̒̆̽͋͑̾͊̈͗͆̄̓͊͂͒́͋̒͒͋͐̾̄̓́͛̃͆̎͗̎̾̑̇̐̾̏͂͐͋̈̈́̓́̏̀̃͗̿̿̅͒͗͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̶̡̧̛̛̙̟͇̭̺̩̤͚͈͙͎͕̥͚͈͈̖̼͍̘̟̭̲̤̲̥͚̥̞̖̿͒̍̐̃̀̇̽̒̄̔̈̅͋̾̌̅͛̈͛͊́͗̿̌̍̐͌̋͗͗̓̆̈́͂̃͛̋̉̍́̒̍̿̀̌̿̎̇̋̌͂̅͐̊̊̓͂́̏̓̌̒̓̉͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛͕̮̣̱̞̗̰͙̤̠͔͈̩̠͍͍̼̯̻̣͙͈̘̞͕̯̣͖͔̜̖̜̲̰̹̺̩̭̣̘̞̹̥͙̬̟̻̟͖̞̰͎̜̝̪̗͓̭̮͉̪̱̼̝̰̪̼̬͉̟̰̳̪͕̝͉̱̟̞͚͉͙̂͛͑̀̾̏͑͆̇̂̉̌́͆̔̾̈́̊̎̅̅̃͑͗̏́̀̀̉͛̈́͑̋̑̇̊̓͊͑̀͂̃̔́̐̄̿̊͊̑̈́̿̋͋̐̽̐̍͋̉͛͌́̀̍͒͑͑̒͐͐͐̎͛͑̿̄̂̈́̐̏̈͐͌̃͊̐͌̈́̄̒̓́̑͆̓͛̂͊͆́̎͛̉̃̓̽̐̊̽͒̔̿̃̑̽̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅT̶̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͚̞̞͈̗̦͚̪̥̹͓͕̞̹̠̞̪̭͇̜̜͍̳̺͔̤̭̻̭͇͍̣̺͇̟̖̤͖̮͕̹͍̹̣͚̙̘̜̖̯͙̤̫̻͍̗͎̩̼̬̘̝̱͔̭̻̜̥̫̦̮̯̝͔̠̙̭͖̱͔̟͉͖̬̙̺̣̣̗͙̲̹͈͕̱̻̤̳̠͎̰̘̙̙̠̝͙̭̗̬̱͎̬͖̪͙̘̺͈̐̄̽̎̔͒̾̃̏̂̓̓̋̓̅̃̌̐͊͂̇̍͋̀̾͋̽̀̂͑͊̀̐̄̿̾̎̍͆͊́͆̉͌̈́̀̂̎̅̀͗͗͑͌̌͋̏̉̇͐́̓͂̆̏͂̋̀͛̉̒̄̓̔̏̉̾͌̃̈́̈̍̈̈̍͂́̋́̍̀́̀̐̀͐͗̑̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅh̷̨̢̡̨̛̛̛͓͖̠̱͙̪͕̤̩͈̭͙͇̥͍̺̟̥̟̻͇̣̞̙͎͓̯̦̲̺͈̲͔̺̹̳̮̝͍̪̳̪̘͍̤͕̘̗̙͍̳͔̲̜̳̙͈͙̟̗̦̰̦̲̻̭̯͍͈̺̣̻̲͈͈̦͈͈̬͍͉̅̃̀̇͗͐̏̂̔̍̐͆̽̇̓̇̄̀̐̈́̄̿̽͌͛̅̂̃͂̾̇̿̃̓̂͋̀̆̄̓́̓̈́̊̉̈́͑̆̇͐̋̊̒̍̂̆́̈́͋̂̅̒́͂́͐̄͒̈́͂̈́̈̔͊̃̎̏̒̄̂̅͗̃̽̋̎̋͂̃͆̀̾̓̆̀̑̑̋̾̒͂̃̐̐̌̌̀̓̎̈́̏̅̀́̅̀̃̇̈́̅̾͌̓̽͊̔͒́́̒́̐͋̀̉͊̐̓̇͐͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅą̸̢̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̟̲͖̭̖̠̦̜̘̦̞̫̥͍͎̝̰͖͍̬̘͓̭̹̜͔̖̫̥̗͚̫̩̙͓̙̟̱̮̼̭̯̺̩̫̫͚̜̻̳̻̺̥̖̙̫͓̦͉̟̱̭̹̫͇̺̠̘̟̺̮͓͉̬̰̗͗̀̓̈̃̂͆̃̽͆̐̀̌́̌̒̈̂̐̈́̎͒̿̆̏̋̈́̿̔͒͆̔͒̃̿͂̈́̊͆̾͗̄̊̂͂͊̀̏͗́͑̑͆̽̓̏̏̓̎̽͑̔̉̎̍̄͗̊̓̇̑̍̎̉̿͆̃̍̂̊̄̐̋̋͑̈́̿͋̈́̀͊̑͂͂̾̐̿̊̆͂̏̐̍͐̍̈́̓͆̿̒͗̄̆͂̆̓̒͌̏̈́̈́͋͂̈́̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̷̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̠͔̙̰̻̹̠͓͓͙̩͍̜͇͇̜̠̺̩͕͇̮̱̱͚̪͕̫̹͎̾̿̎̿̄̇̍̎̐̌͑̈̀̓͑̍͒̋̈́̀͂̿̓̾̍̒͂̒̃̽̅̄̀́̍̇̒̀͛̾͌́̒͆̆̍̄̔̐͐̂͐̈́̉̐́̔̓̏͊̎͆̃̓̾̿̈͐̈́͊́͐̐͌͒́͐̂̏̓̈̋͛͐̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ'̷̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̘̫̗̫̩̱͚͎̭̩̱̤̥͙͇̱͙͔̰̘̭͓̻͔̠̩͓̯́͒̓͊́́̍͐̄̿̂͂̒͛̀̔͊̊̒̄̈͑̃̑̂͛̓̂̀̓͑̄̄̋̽̾̋̈́̑́͌̇̇̓͐̆̓̃̊̑́͛̂̌̉͋̅̄͌̿́͗̌̈̓͑͌̂͑́͋͗̔́͒̈̀͌̓̓̒́̈́͗̋̎̏̽̃̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅş̵̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̢̛̝͎͙̝̣̲̮̳̙̗̤̰̗̤̥̰͈̯͈̖͔̠̬͍̬̳̬̮̞̬̟͇̲̙̯͓͍͚̱̬̜͚̤̘͈̱͈̞̙͓̟̺̖͎͉̦̮̤͈͉̬͚͈̣̳̱̪͕̳͓̼̳̼̖̫̘̫͚̺̼̱̹̠̥̟͇̟̗̬͓͉̻̲̰̗̠̰̈́̒̆̈́͊̃̆̋̈́̔͐̇̈̆͌͒̓̃͆̌͌̓̑̈́͂̾̈́̀̀̋͋̓͒̊͗͑͛̄̈́͐̈͋̃͋̀̔͂̄͆͒̍̊̄̀̑͒̍̊̓̑̐͂̎̄̽̂͂̒̓̾̑̅͌̌̽̍̋͒̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̦̗̦͓̜̞̺̱̖͙̱̦̪̥͍̻̠̬̞̱̲̪͈͙̮̗̦͎͉̭͉͖̜̼̩͓̹̞͈͙̦̻͍͖̦͔̪̫̞͔̭̭͇̤͓̫̗͓͙̖̫̼̙͚̠̺͍̟̠͕̪̹̼͙͓̱̟̼̱̻̦͕̬̮̙̠̘̲͚̠̞̳͖̬̲̲͇̘̗̹̹̟̹̥̜̳̟͚̳̰͇̼͇̱̼̟͚͈̘̦͓͎͈̦̰͉̼͎̲̘̗͈͈̤̥̤̪͕͕̓͛̋̃́͐͂͆̈́̀͋́̂̋̄̂̌̄̈̈͋͛̃̄̍̓̑̈̔̔̆̓̿́̾̄̾̊͗̀͛̈͐̑̉̇̇̉̈́́̈́̈̔́̑̃͛͛͋͊̌̊͆̍͗̾̔̽͊͗̄̆̄̌͂͒̔̑̾̀̍̎̑̔̓͐̌̌̂̾͗̾̆̀̏͒̔̈̂͒̅̈̿̓̃̀̑̈̽̍̓̋̏̄̿̋́͒̈́̾̌̄͒̆́̀̀͌̉͊̒́̏̈́̒̍́̈́̒́̔̈́̐̓̐̈͂̾͗̈́̌͋̀̌͊̾̔͊̊͋͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̺̯̘̘̟̼͓͍̘̰̱̦͍̥̤̰̜͕̤̱̻͕̞̠̠̟̳̫̩̜̔̿̿͂͗̌̈̾̄̐̎̃͐̒̒̊̉̈́̋̾̌̀̈́̓̊͋̀̾̇̋͊̇̐̃͂̐͒͒̑̽͆̇̉̓͌̈́̊̈́̀̃̀̽͑̏̍̀̉̉̈̑̓͑̊̂̀͛̿̎̅͑͛̄̊́͗̀̾͌̒͗͊̈́͌͒̆̓̒̍͂̎̐͌̌̈́̍͛̄̎̔̓̀̔͑̒͋̔̄͒́́͆̆̒̌́́͌͊̉̔̅̿̀̾̌̇̈́͆̄̑͋̿̄̌͗̈́̅̏͒͌̊̈́͌͛̉̑̐̌̍̆̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅl̸̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̛̝̠̟̺͙̠̼͍̪͓̟̖̙̖͉̩͍͍̲̖̘̩͚̗̮̟͉̗̗̻̝͉͖͇̜̻͖̪̱̰̱̝͇͉̲̻͔͈̭͇̖̤͙̹̞̝̫̳̥͙̞͈͈̠͔͔̬̯̭͈͓͖̤̱̱̜̖̜̮̬̟̺̭̘̦̜͍͉̰̣̜̗̘̬̝̤̭̝̱͔̲̤̦̪̭͕̭̼̫͉̳̜̳͖̫̙̰͚͚̖̟͎̗̞̭͇̦̯̖̞̺̠̖̬̞̙̲̤̖̞̜̪̝͍̳̭̻̹͔͕̬̺̝̓͛̒̾͑͒̎̎͛̒̊̀̾͗͜͝ͅļ̴̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̙̝̙̰͙͈̗̩̦͖͉̣̻̘͇͕͉͍͛̓͒͊͗̊͐̀͐̀̅̆͌̿͂͛͊̉̎͋̃̓̂͑̏̈́̏̾́̈́͛́̌͊̈̒͑̄͂̄̓̓̇̄͛́̐̊̓̋̓̀͋͋̐͂̓̃͐̆͆͗̓̑͊͐̓̏̇͆̿̓͐̌̽͆̋͑̏̒͑͆̏̒̈́́͛̋͌̈́̒̎̑͛̊̀̑̌̓̀̈̿̇̉́͂͌̐̇̈́̉͑̕̚̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̣̹̹̯͔͙̘̯̪̖͉̥̗̠̮̠̭̬͈̞͖͉̤͙̗̣̙̗̣͚̘̤͕̭̩̜͈̜͕̝̤̯͉̣̗̻̻̫̮̱̩̻̣͈͈̳͉͕͔͎̳̟̫̫̹̬͈͉̻̤̣̰̝͓̻̦̦͈̥̳͈̬͕̘̤̩̠̺̲̥̙̘̙̪͔͇̫͖͖̰͔̹̣̦̥̜̦͎̹͖̹̦̺̣͇̳͕̯̤͍͖̠̟̩̱͉͈͈̦̳̰̟̭̼͖̓͂̒̀͋͂̎̂̅̊̈̈́̈́̀̽̓̂̈́̎̏́̓͑̂̈́̋̌͒̒͗̋͋̑͛͂͆́̅̍͐̇̓́̌̏̽̄̔̾̽̓̿̿͋̄́͋̈́̀̍͂̍͒́̈́͗͋̔͑̓͆̈́̒̀̇͊͋̽̇̂̈́̅̂̿̾̅͂͆̓̏͒͐̍̈̐̊̏̏́̍̔̔̇̂̒̄̒̒̂̅̿͊̀̐̆̌̾̀̆̃̆̈́̐͊̍̂̽̋̄́̎͗̑̅̉͐͋͆́̿́͑̈́͛̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ỷ̵̨̧̡̨̢̡̺̺̰̦̫̗̝̘͎̪̝͎̺̤̻̟̜̬̜̩̝̪̱̠̥̻̘͕͎͖͖̟̗̙͙̘̱̜͍̦̲̤͓̻͓̯͙̏́͑͐̃͑͒͒̓͑̍̈̓͂̌̄͂̈̉͗͆̂̏͜͝͠͝͠ó̴̡̨̡̡̡̬͍͈̭͔̬͖̥̝͔̲̣̻̫͙̮̟̩͎̼̠̞̗̪̥͕͈̭̗̣̯̩̠̲͉̹̩͍̙̞̹̦̺̬̯͍͍̞͇͎̻̘̳͕̝̺͓̥̖͙͖̞͖̼͖̠̩̣̬̰̰͎̗̥̉̌̌̓̔̀̌̀̆͒͋̇̊̑́́̽̽͜͜͜ͅu̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̨͎̝̲͍̖̱͍̙̝̖̟̠͈̹͇̬̖̙̩̙̥̝͍̱̞̫̘̝̺̩̥͇̫͚̗̥͈̜̩̱̜̘͔̼̗͎̼̥̯̭̜͈̤̝̖͕̰̪̮̼̗͖̙͖͍͎̬̩͙̰̥̗͕͆̈̿̏̒̈́̉̔̓͂̊͂͗̐̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̖̦͇̯̜̱̞̼̩̬̱͔̜̯̜͕͔̯̮̺͔̰̻̺͕͉̮̘̳͖͇̯̜̻̯͕̮̟͖̥͚͎̬͍͉̗̻̞͓͍̖̞̱͖̟͙͇̠̹̺̝͉͈̮͎̮̺̬͈͍̬̜̯͖̮̯͎͇̣̙͚̦̫̫̞͈͈̹̱̣̼̥̗̤͔̜̳̟͖̩͚͓̝̼̫͔͈̦̥̫̯̠͔̥̹͇̜̪͎̥͚̭͔̖̪̟͓͎͕̲͔̭̰̞̪̫̖͕̲̞͎͙̠̼̤̤̤̲̮̱̻͔̬͙̈́̐̉̀͌̋͌̈́̀̑̓͑̈̈́̈́̓̆͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̸̨̨̨̨̢̨̩̮͍͎̟̞̹̟̣̙͖̮̬̠͈̟̫͖̟̺̰̺̪͚͚̤̜͇̖̠͍̦̭͚̟͓̻͖̺̠͈̹̲̮̙̩̖̳̠̘̠̱̦͔̼̠̙̱̖̟͙͍͍̼͓̖̫͈̒̈́̉̔̈̌̅̔̔̆̔͗̊̋̚͜͜͠͝ơ̷̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̼͈͉̳̤̫͚͚͉̬̤̳̪͙͈̦̜̟͈̺͍̼̮̪̙͕̙͇̜̖̼͇͉̜͚̟̠͇̭̜͔̠͖̹͙͓͇͉̼̱͔̼͖̪͕̲͉̝̙̤͈̮̖̪̯̩̪͙̮̥͇̻̫͎̠͈̻̖̜̯̩̱̟͔̰͕̣͙̖̣̟̹͊̃̌̿̄̉̍̇̒̈̊̈́̾̂̄́̿̌͒̔̿̈́͊̂̎̀̋̐̓́͗͊̍̄̈́̀̅̇͒́̔͌̾͊̈́́͂̌͒͂̃̋͌̾̀̉̈́́̇̈́̈́̾̈́̍͂͐̆̀̄̍͋̾̎̾̎̌̍̀͂̉̿̌͗͆̀͗͋̒̿̍͗̈́̃͊̃̊͊̈́̈̔̊̅̐̓̾̊͒̿͛͂̇͂̽̉́͐̀̆̉͑͗̔̿̆̀͆͛̈́̽̓̎͗̈́̐̃̾̃̌̽̀̃̌͑̏̀͆̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̶̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̧̧̻͙͇͔̦̝̹̗̯̙̞̙̼̺̫̖̺̻̙̙͉̲͍̰̠̱͇̯̱̗͓̖͈͇̭̱̟̬̤̫͓̪̰̥̤̳̠̭̻̘̹̝͓̻͖̯͙͎̰̮͎̹̺̖̯͕̭̥͔͍̱̦͈̮̩̤͔̳̫͉̪͓̯̘̘̲̺͈͙͇̗͍͎̪͍̤̮͔͖̘͚̮͎̣̲̯̣̘͕̣͖͇͓̘̝̤͚̩͔̘̤͙̮̖̻̞̰̗̳̪̿͒̐̍̓̀͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̴̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̜̫̤̜̱̳̫̙̼̜̜͍͙̟̗͓͙͓̻̯̰̰̖̜̘̪̟̟̜͓͔͎̮̤̩̺̞͚̞͓̤̘͔̟̦͍̤̪̜̦̻̭̼̮̤͎͉͇͔̯̼̦͙͎͙̻̪͇͓̳͓̙̜͙͔̝̳̯̻̠͇͈̮̬̼͇̜̺̹̖͕̮̮̻̹̗̭̫̱̘̘̝͇̯̗̰̞̼̺̫̹̰̥̭̝̟̖̙͙̙̎̑̂̓̾̆͛͛̈́̎̈̎͐̑̀͋̐̒̈́͛̈́̑̑̆̀́͛̊̑͒̑̓͒̌́̂̂̍̍̔̄́͂͛̃̉̀̿̆̈́̃̏̽͐̄̅̋̈́̉̾̅̔́̋́́̀̃̎͋͛̆̒͆̀͌̄̇̾̌̿͗̒̐̍̑̋̈́͋̈̔̄̍̔̐̈́̓̄͐́̈́̒͋̃̽̈́́̔̊̍́͗͗̈́͐́̆̽̏̾͌͊̅́̆̈́̿̈́̿̈́̃͒̉͑͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̛̜̫͈̭̝̱̠̦̲̜͇͔̘̖̦̭̟̤͖̰̦̮͉̠̤̬͍̣͇̭͉͙̤͍̣̭̯̼̗͚̲̮̻̭̻̤͓̭̳̭͉̘̱͚̭̲̭̤̩͎̜̱̣̘͕͔̣͉̬̫̯̤͕̬̻͚͚̥̺͕̦̖͙͇̩̻̤̟͙̥̱̪̫͎̬̠̯̭͓̲̣͕̳̮̩̝̝̭̙̠̙͈̪̠̭͎͔͓͇̗̭̖͇̣͍͎̫̪̤̠̳̮̮͍͖͉̩̗̙̟͍̳͈̞̥̭̘̼͚̱͖̜͔̿̒̈́̂̇̀͊̅͛̽̀̾͋̀͋͋͌̄́̈́̔̿̈̓̓̽͊̒̽̈̎͆̃́͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝h̶̢̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̹̹̮̭͔̳̬̰͓͉̜̥̘̟̥̜̯̺̜͍̗̪̤͚͇̞̺̣͓̘̤̭́̈̌͑̈́̋͋͌̒̀̀̆̅͌͑͑̏̈́̀̊̽͛̽̇͛̊̃͑͑͆̆͊́̍̇̒͗̏͑̏͐̉͛̐̏̏̅̉́̎͐͆̀͊̈́̃̋̿̎͂̈́̆̅̀͑̓̌͆̃̒͆̽͌̅̃̋̓̓̃́́̾̈͗̾̋̊͋̐͋͆͌̎̂̿͂͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅư̶̧̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̡̛̛͓͎̹̲̺̭̤̣̻̪̬̲͔̗͙̥͔̰̭̜̭̹͈̫̬̺͎͔̝̦̘̤̲̳̗̜̲̮̯̝̤̮̘̤͕̬͕̹̼̱̭̣͉̻͓͉̱̹̬̼̮̥̪͓̱̼̪̮̩̰̘̘̦̝͔͕̥̝̗̜͗̓́͑̔̒̔́̏̍̇̊̓̅̂̊́̈́̓̋̈̈́̍̿́̎̔̋̋͐̔͂͂̍̈́̇͛͆͌̈́͆͗̾̍̈̑͌͑͆͒̏̉͑̍́̄́͆͆̐̋̆̆̽̂̑̉̃̏̄͐͌͆̐̈̓̔͛̒́̂̅̾̐̄̄̈͆̽͂͐̐̽̆̂̊͆͊̓́̍̾̈́̔̑̀̈̍́̆̄̆̔̉̏̓̽̔̂͂͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̴̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̨̟̬̳̻͎̼͉̲̗̞̭͚̖̭̳̫̬͕̺̯̫̳̺͓͎͍̻̬̫̯̠͔̗̙̟̪̹̼͓͍̝͖̙̻̲̳̯̜͍͖͚͚̦͕͎̝͇̹͓͇̯̠̣̼͓̙̝̜̟̰̟̺͚͍̳͔͔̗̯̙̲̭̭̦͕͚̙̖̫̯̻̻̪̟̖͈͍̟̼̟̬̮͇̫͓̱̭̩̮̯̜̳̬̦̪̬̦͉͌̽͌́̄̈͂̀̓͋̓͗͊̆͌̎̒͑͛̆̿̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠?̵̧̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̟̺̩̖̙̳̰̳̖͍̬̩̣̥͎͙͈̳̘̭̮͉̥̯͓͙͇̬̺͖̦̪͓̺̤̱̟͙͖͍͙̖̻͚̯̟̹͎̣̻̯̺̥̖̙̥̣̻̺̼̖̜͚̠̪̹̦̼̤̼͈̜͚̠͈̯̙̯̗͕̬̮̘͈̖̻̪̲̦͚͉̠̪̫͙̳̫͙͈̭̼̗͖̻̟̝̫̯̘͕̣̜͔̜͚̪̱̗͙͈̻̼̝͇͈͎̘̩̠̖̼̯̱̪̠̮͉̫̠͚̭̝͕͉̭̮̖͎̯͓̩͍̙̫̯̽̂͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̛̫̱͔̩͇̝̖̼͙͉͖̼͉͙̫̳̟̮̱̖̪̬͈̥̫̬͖̼̯̩̘̘̼̦͈͍͙͍̻̣̜̫͙̟̜̰̱̳̳̻̙͇͉̱̝͔̜̖͉̣͖̭͚̣͉̪̺̳̩̞͇̹̬̦͖̥̺̹̙̘͓̙͙̞͇̱̫͖̱̦̟͎͈̥͕̙̫͇͎̹̠͈͓̠̩̺̫̰̯̟̣̿̏͂̃͑̌͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅJ̴̧̛̛̹̙͇̯̦̬̬̮̠̠̗́̿̂̀͋̅̀̿́̒̾͒̎͌̊͒̾̉̉̍̌̒͛̀̌̌̑̒̑̀̀͑̒̄͊͑́̑́̆̀̾̃̾̽̃͆͑͗̅̇̉̀̿̐͌͗̉́̄͛͊̓̉̈́͒̑̇͛͂̅̊̍̆̌͂̀̏͆̓̆̀̈́̐̉́̀͂̈̂͆́͐̔̈́̿͌̓͛̂̓̈̔̈́͂̓͐͛̇͌͛̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ě̵̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̱̝̜̹̱̱̻͔͇̙͇͙̳̻̥̭͕̼̭̬̳̩͉̥̬͓̤̠̭͚̱̗͚̞̝̰͇͕͈͕̩̭̳͈̪̻̞̺̠͋͆̑͗̆̒̇̌̅̇̿̈́̽̀̍̽̀̃̀̓̉̅́̔̒̉̈́̋̂̓͐̎͑͌̈́̌́̽̉̎͛̅͋̎̿̂̈́̓͒̀̆͋̈̎̆̈́͋͆͛̅̄̆̔́̓̅͌͗̊̐͒̒̃͒͊̓͑́̇̄͋̽̽͌̐́̃̾̿̌̓͗̌̒̅́͂͐͒̉͒̉̑̿́̒́̇̆̄͊͒̃͒̇̈́̈́̈́̃͗͑̎̄̀̂̆͑̂̀́͌̈̉̇͂̈́̒͑̿̂̒̈́͊̀̌͗̍̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅs̴̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̢̗͉͎͖͎̙̫̙̪̗͈̣̰̗̝͔̰͕̥̗͚͔̩̦̮͖͍̤͙̮͕̫̟̤̝̪̹̜̣̼̬̤̳͈̜͉̘̠̲͉͙̱̹͓͍̮͖̼̟̦͚̦̪̥̖͖̘͍̱̦̰̮̘̖͇̘̣̫̲̮͕̘̪̭͎̞̳̞̦̲̙̬̭̦̪̠̖͚̘͔̪̙͈͙̮̳͇̠̠̞̱̦͇͈̗̲̲̹̱̯̦̣̩̫̝̞̳̃̒̂̊̈́̒̿̽̀̐̃̇̃́̌̓̆̓̍̎͛͛͛́͐̀͒̓̎̿͊́̃̾͌̒͐̏͂̆̄̐̋̒͌̂̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅự̷̧̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̛̳̰͍̯͔̺̹̜͚̰̞̙̝̝͉̪̠̮͖͇͖̞̗̠̖̙̘̰̤̳̠̰̣̝͔͚͙̰͖̬͙͉̩͓͔̩̗͚̺̤̱͙̟̱͔̤͕̹̩̠͔͔͎̻̬̲̣̖̩̭̻̠̹̮̲̱͖̗̣̬̙͉̤̣̼̠̼̗͚̣̙̳͚͍̩͎̣͔͖̫͕͖͔͔̘̤̣̹̭̻͔͔̬̺̗̹̼̱̺͔̹̪̩͎͍̜̹̟̥͇͎̻͍̫̰͕̖̬̦͚̙̀͑̈́̋̑̀̎̾̈͒̾͋̃͆̑̀̋͛̄̎͋́͆͐̏͋̇͊̔̌̀̌̄̀̂̔̔̅͒̀̽̈́̈́̈́̾̈̓̒͒̊́̔͊̅̏̌̈́̃͆̇̂̈́̋̍̒́̿̽͆̑̾̐̅͆́̐͑̇̀̄͗̎̆͋̈̾̆̉̓́͊͂̅̇̿͒́̒̎́̓͒͊̑͆̋͊͊̈́́̆̀̔͗̽̃̃̓̄̒̄͛̈́̏̈́̅͌̈́̈́͂͌̃̐̐͛͗͋̔͒̌͆̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṡ̴̢̢̡̧̢̨̛̰͖̬̠̬̟̺̟̻͓̩̯̰̟̭̼̻̪̇̾̐̋́̓̄̈́̄̋͐͛͂̇̀̾͐̈́̏̃͑̓̍̓̉́́̒̉͒̽͒͒̓̿̊̒̄̈́͒̃͗̊̾̅̅͛̔͋̀͗̇̆̓̈́̆͊̾̈́̌̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠,̷̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̛̛͉̼͚̳̗͍̱̦͈̣͚̳̣̭̩͈̪̯̰̗͙̹̫̮̩̫͎̖̮̱̗͇̥̬̪̩̥͙̩͖͓̩̞̞͍̯̜̼͇͍͖̗̫̥͓̫͖͉͙̯̜̲̰̓̍͑͛͌̈́̏̌͋̿̆̂̿̽̃͊̅̒̐̀̌̔̀̔̔́͑̓͌͐̎̋͑̍̇̈́͗̈͑̃͂̍̏͆́̒̄̓̐͑̆͗́͐̆͋͛͛̓͗́̑̌̍̉̂́̊̍̈́̾̈͆͋̒͋͗͗̂͌̈́̍̾̃͐̉̓̀̌̑͛͊̀̈͐̾̌̽͌͒̃̅́͗̈̑̉̅̀̈̇́̀̄̈̇͑̂̎̿̈́̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̛̻̯͇͖͕͚̲̭͖̗͍̟̦̱̬͚͎͉̯̙̹͕̙̜̟̭̲̗͖̟̘̠̮͔̝͖͙͔̜̟̳͔̮͚̗̦̙̬̯̱͙̲͈̱̣͉̲̙̳̰̩̯̘͔̫͕̜͎̜͕̼̫̪̣̦͕͕̘̺̠̱͕̯͉͖͔̰̠̻͎̝̱̼̗̹̟͔̳̲̲̲͚͓̫͈̝̣̦̦͇͖̯̗̖̞̮̪̞͕̼̖̫̲̗̙͉͓̲͔͙̬̟̦̪̼̟̘̭̦̦͚̊̏̂̿́̔͌̌̎̂̐̏̓̓͘̚͜ỳ̶̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̯̱͚̪̭̹͎̫̣̹̤͇͈̝̲̞̠͕̗̰͍̝̦͙̙͙͖̗̠͎͉̪͙̝̯̝̯̩̱͇͔̞̹͉̩̟̫̱̫̤̦̱̯̠̖͖̼̭̤͍̫̙͉̖͍̙̯͈̖̳̲̼̮̙͍͔̼͇̭̺̹̳̮͉̥̜̩̩̮̩͖̥͖̭̮̲̪̻̘̽̑̽́͐͌̇͂͂͆̊̈̇̅̇͆̍́͌͒̾̇͆̉͆͛̄̽̈́͆͑͆̔̒͆̐̌́͆̽͐̊̈́̃̉̐͐̈̓̑̆̾̎͐̋̃͊͋͑̉̐̃̑̋͋̈̀̔̒̌̾͆͗̓͒̅̉̇͐͊̈́̏̈̇̇͌͌́͐́̽̐̋̓͗̈̃̓̐̓͊̽̆͒̾͗̈͗̓̀̅̌̒̈́̿͒̂̉̔͗͋̿̓̌̃̒̒̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅǫ̴̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̻͖̫̱͉̤͉̜͈̬̯̜̰͓̙̪̼͕̪̦̟̱̬̪̟̜̦̱̖̹̰̩̠͇̩̞͎̥̗̟̼̗̜̫̺̞̱̞̻̥͕̬̲͉̖̱͙̠̼̯̮̪͓̳͎̤̤͖̘̭̜̝̳̣̟͕͙͙͎͍͎̤͎͍̜͔͙͕͖̼̝̩͎̺̖͔̹̗͎̖̭̹̜̲͚̜̘͚͇͔̳͇͈̜̬̦̥̙̠̙̠̭̫̞̻̰͓̞̺̺͕͙̘̻̘͚̜͎̥̳̖̹̹͖͕͕̮͍̖͔͍̥̦̼͉͙͖̊̐̑̀͐͊̏͊͋̐͑̿̃͊̂̍̀̽̓͊̾͛̃́̊̓̎͂̓̔͑̓͒̂̉̒̍̿̈́̎͆͑̈̽̄̈́͗̓̍͗̓͂̈́̂̋͂̿̈́̊̌͒̈̊̈́̓̏̄͆̐͊̏̓͋̂̔̽̈̒̒̈́͗̓̈́̌͛̿̉͆̉̌̓̂͌̅̽̍͆̔̈́̀́͊̋̽̈́̓̀̒̓̑͆̔̓̆̽̾́̀͛̔̿̎̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̷̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̲͎͍̱̭̳̳̮̫̟͎̦͓͓̟̣͖̣̟̙͖̳͔̪͎͕̺̹͎͓̪̬̰̲͈̣͉̭̞͚͓̗̞̦̼̲̳͎̫͕͓̤̻̝̜͚̻͓̲̻͔͉̬͈̠̪͕̣̥͓̦̹͖͉͎̞̘͍̤̫̬͎̟̯̯̞̩͉͎̠̰͖͖̄͐̔̈́̃̆̑͛̆̍͆̌̿́̋̏͐̎̇͋̊̽̽̾̎͗̓̓̍͋̿̿̓̂̌͋̂͐͗̊͂̈́̉̍͒̏̍͂̄͆͛̈́̐̉̿̀͒̂̈́̽̇̅͒̈̆̏̎̎̇̑̎͗͆̇̊̓͆̃͗̾͛̽̾̏͆̀͊̽̓́̿͛͂̋͛̀̋͒͋͗͌̌̀͒͋̂͛͐͛̈́̈́̀͋̑̾́͂̾̄̈́̽̔̑͆͗̓̑̏̐̏̎̓͂͐̾͆̇̈̓̇̅̓̎̑̽͗̆̇͐̏́̌̏͂́̌̃͛̉̅̄̏͗̏͊̀͋̌̇̽̄̊̊͛̓͌̏̈́̔̈́̀̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ'̵̡̡̧̢̢̮̜̱̫̰͔̗͓̰̫̤͈͕̬̩͎̘͎̲̣̭͚͈͓̯̺͍̣̠̠̯̣̥͕̭̭̲̻͙̝̗̥͔̜̪̝̼̖͕̙̫̪̬̜͓̣̩̻͊͆̇̆́͊͋̽̅̏͋̈́̋̈́͗̋̅̓͌̅̃̒͆̂́͊̑͛̆͑̇͐̈́̍͑͛̾̃̍̆̐̐̌̉̄̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅṛ̸̢̨̛̛̛̛͚͔̙̝͉̼̞̺͔̥̞͉̦̗͕͎̟̠̺̯͉̬̱̜̯͖̻̟͓͈̺͍̲̻̦̰̜̍̊́͌̓̅̉̽͂̈́̂̇̑̽̾́̿̓͋͗̋̑̉̄̆̃͂͌͐̃̈́̃͆̀͌̍̈̿͒́̓̇̇́̈́͛͊͆̀̔̔͛̀̐̎͂́̐̓̂͌̔̒̿̈̈́͑́̐̓͛̒̀̀̓̀͒̇́̅͛͆̔͌̈́̃̌̋͋͆̓̈́́͂̽͐̍̈̌̀̅̃̔̒̓͂̏̈́̆̉͒̃͗̓̀͛̀̃̈́̀̋̍͋͑̅͆̊̌̓́̿̈́͐̓̍̍̄̀͆̈̃̄̂͂̆́͒͑̑́̓̓̅́́̏̏̋̈́͆̈́̊̆͊̔͒͊̎̏̇͊̀̀̊́̒̒̽͒̍͆͌̀̿̾̅̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅę̴̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̥̱̣̠̙̖͇̜̠̺͉͉̟̳̦͕̝̺̹̖̱̠̗͈̤̭̙͙͉͔̺̥͖̗̗̦̰̫͖̬̝̥͚̲̗̱̜̯͔̫̪̭̣̤̯̇̂͂̊͒̆̍̎̑̆̑͑͛͂̐͒̎̉̿̈́̎̒̔͆͒̋̌̓̾͊̅̑̊̏͂̔̆̒͛̓̑͗͐̎͋͌̌͗̋͆͂̽̑̋̑̓̇̑̓̔̈̄̓̆̇̏͂̃͑͂́̋́̀̐̒͊̆͋̓̍̉̽̈́̊̈́̔̌̃̇̃̓̾̉̄̎̀̈̍̓̊̃͌̓̌̏͆̑͗̋̄̀͊̽͊̅̋̅̅̀̔͂̄̔̈́͛̿͛̇͋̑͒̒͗̓̐̾̀̋̈́̅̀̇̃̀́͐̽͗̆̌͛̏̑̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̛͇͎͇͎͔͕̖͕͙̮͎̹̖̞͕͙͍̟̪̣̤̺͚̹̠̻̳͖̝̺̼͓̳̜͈̰̜̼̤͕̞͔͇̝̰͕͕͎̱̞͍͈̻̪͔̫͇̰̱̱̰̖̙̯̭̻̬̪͙̬͍͕̥͎̯͉͚͎̥͙̪̠̝͎̬̥̬̻̩̗͇̫̬̝͓͇̱̬̙͉̘̱͎̭̮̫͖͇͍̼̫̥͈̩̪̦̼̜̦̳̘̩͈͓̗̘͚̪̙̞̘̜͙̻̺̘͔͉̹͕͔͚̲̱̞̼̠͍̻̏͐̿̐͆͌͗̈́͊̒̅̆̾̋̔͛͛̈̈́͆̓̇̐̈̐̈͐̐̀̇́̎̃̀̿̍̔͆͒̾̇͒̎̽̀̃̿̃͊̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̝̬̘̤̞͇̜̠̗̥̰͍͚͈̝̞͈͙̣͇̤̦͙̠̳̫̜͕̫̳̲̬̹̜̼͍̮̜͍̯̜̼͔̮̩̰͔͖̣̠͔̞͚̯̯͓̻̝͍͙̮͇̹̯̘̠͙̠̞̤̝̲͇̤͖̠̮̺̗͕͖̣̞̹̱̱̰͉̺͖̭̠̯̫̝̺̘̪̗͙̙̘̱̪̥̘̼̙̰͎̺̻̫̥̼̻͖̝̣͚̥̅̏̐̑͒̓̏͑͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅơ̶̢̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̛̘̙̩̰̺͓̜̗̬͕͈̭̪̬̺̤̻͙̯̤̞̘̣͉̻̠̣̠̮͕̠̲̜̙̰̘̖͚͎̻͙̼̻͕͔̥̝̭̠͚͉̖͇̟͉̗̤̙̘̰̙͖̗̮̙͕̦̹̞̙̭̫̘͕̭̰̩͇̘͚͉̪̰̼̮̣̱̪̳͍͓̯̙̯̩̙̻͙̳̙̅̎̀̈́̐͌̉͂͒͆̄̋̍́̇̌͋̾͛̽̊͑̑̀̇̂̾͌͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅẗ̶̢̧̢̛̛͍͔̭͖͙̜̭̳͔̫͎̤̩̪̥̲̘̣͈̤̙̥͓̭̜̖̦̩̥̣͇̭͉͉̯̟̦͈̰̗̜͔̝͕̻̦̬͇̩͖̣̗͈͆̓̒̐̒̇̒̏̉̐̈́̊̎̀̊̔̎̇͊̑̊͐̊̍̇͐̂͆̓̅̒̎̀͑̉̈́̀̈́̀̊͒́͑̄́̽̊̅̀̈́̌̂̈̈̀̄̆̄̈́̓͐̌̀̉̾̅̀͗́̍̾̄͂͊̎̇̊͆̍̈́́̒͌͊͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̬̯̬̠̬̫̞̰͎̯̦̰͍̱̩͇͙͈͍͕̲̣̘͔͎̦͎̜̰̮̻̗̺͕̜̥͉̞̟̜̫͚̙̦̜̮͇̙̭̱͍̩͙͓̼̬̯̩͙̭̦͎̝̮̥͖͙̬̠͔͔̥̙̼̰̰̥̰̮̫͖͔̪͇͙̰̦̙̮͍͓̼̪̺͚̼̫̪̤̯̰̜͖̙̬̰͎̣͉͍͎̺̹͇̗̭̜̺̯̲͓̩̝̗̖͍̬͙̦̼̙̻̖̫̲̟̦̞̱̘͎͓̯̳̣̣̮̳͉̹͖̻̫͓̟̱͖͈̙͕̳̹̀̋̀̐̃͐̈͊̌̈̆̾̿̑͐̀͑͌̏͂̿̏̉̋̋͐͐̊̌̔̔̄̀̒̌̅̈́̂̈͊̾̇́̌́͑͑͐̿̓͛̈́̄̊͊̓̍̽̾̆͋̉̒͐̿̓̓̓̀́͗̀͌̉͐͂̏̑̏̎̉̂͛͗́̃̅͋͒͌͒̎̒͆̉͑͛̀͐̌̇́̆̉̔̿͊̿̔̓͗̂̀͛͋̀̑̓̽̂̀̓͊̈̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅe̶̢̛̪̠̥̲̬̦̠̞̯̹̥͔̰͕̞͋̐͒̎̀͆͋̍͑͆̇͐̎̓̐͌̄̂̇͆͐̀̓̄̈́̈́̎͆̄̎̑̇̍̕̚͝͝͝ͅv̵̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̲̜̪̦͇̯̗͖͔̫̦̪̯͍̠̣͉̳͓̪̥̜̪̟̘͉͍͚̮̦̗̻̜̲̘͉̝͓̺͙̤͉̗̹̤̱̪̬̙̞͎̯̯̜͈̮̯̹͍̘͈͈̹̟̲̮͔̪̮̠̞͙̩̤̟̪͉̬̤̩̗̠̳̜̰͔̦͔̞̩̻͈̯̻̣̱̖͔̟̘̩̜̝̰̗̠͔͇̜̜̟͎̜͙͔͖̼̬̥̠̻͔͉̳̻̫̯͖̩̞̟̞̞͕̟̦͔̪̝͕͓̘̬̻͉͓̰̻̣͓̮̤̳̜̪̹͚͚̥̱͙̮͈͔̭͚͉̬͇͍̤̪̖͙̥͙̭̲͕̙̫̈́̌̍͛̓͑͌̌́͂̓͑̋̐̔̽̌͗͋̄̌͐̈́͊͗̒̌̒̈́̏̊̃̃̏̊̏̔̓̈́͗́̋̈́̊͐̃̈́͋̅̈͋̋̒͊̽̈́͊̓͊͐̀̽̓̊͛͆̏͂̍̓̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̩̲̪̜̝̖͉̠̺̫͔̙͖̼̹͙̗̙̣̠̝͉̳̞̗̖͙̖̼̭̘͉͎͕̪̫͉̬͉͉̥͍͙̻̟̜̳͙̖͚̟̺̟͈̳̳̺̩̠̺̝̙̮̪̮͚̺͖̙͇̬̰̮̫̤͇̦̬͇̼̣͓̪̘͐͂̾́͑̈́͋̾̎̀̂͋̌͂̔́̒̋̉̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̡̧̢̢̡̲̻̮̠̬̘̪̳̼͉͉̯̲̦̥̪̘̝̘͕͈̹̩̩̳̫̺̲̥͖͓̩̦̖̻̪̲̠͎̬̜̜̤̼̱͔̲̗̜̬͖̣̳͖̖̭̱̫̹͖̹͓͙̞̣̗̰̦͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̢͎̜̙̳͎͇̪̜͎̜͎̥͔̯̯͕̭̤͉̫̞͇̼̤͓͈̙̦̘̭͔̊̏͋̈́͑̎̅̑̓̎̾͋̅̌͐́̈́̉̃͒̄͗̅̓̇͒̒̀͗̑̔̃͛̆̓̀͛͛͋̓͛̔͛̓̽̐̓͂̔͂̈̅̄̇̀͊̀̔̒̓̽̓̓̎̀̈́̊̉́͊̈́̀͗̈́̉̌̀͒̈̄͆̓̌̌͊́́͑̽͐͆̊̏́͆͗̐͊͂͑͛̐̒̇̋̽̏͛̽́̑͛̒̾̏̃͑͂̇̔̋̌̓̾̔̾͂͐̾͆̀͐̌̐̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅw̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͓̜̦̅̐̈͗̏̽̇̔͊̑̈̀͗͐̏̐̆̈́̀̈́͒̀͂͌͒̈́̀͒̇̒̀͑̔̽͗͊̈́͂̉̅̐̃̎̒́̆̏́͋͂̾͌̉̈́̄̔̿̑͐̾͋̀̓͋̒̓͐͛̈͂́̅̒̔̐̓̋̂͊͒̄̐̒̄̒͌̑̀̈́̈́̈̿̇͊́̉̀̊̈́̔̎̌̽͑̆̀̏̅̎͂̓̒͊̐̅͊́͌̄̅͛̂̈́̎̾̈́̇͗́͛̆̃͑̾͋̆̆̀͒̀̾͌̓͌͐́̽͑̑̿́̿́̅́́̈́͐̃̉̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ơ̴̧̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͍̹̘͉̝͉̘̹̭̰̟̗̙͎̫̰͕̗͍͖̯̟̟̟̼̪̗͖̼̘̜̭̱̰͉̗̝̻̭̦̟̳͖̫͇̤͉̮̳̰̹̥̪͕̣̠̹̙̰̰̯̜͈̹̖̤̠̺͎͈͚͖̦̖͉̲̗̫͖̩̳̺͉̗̗̜̩̳̲̟̤̟͉̬̈́̈͛̑̀̽̒́́̌̂͒̐͊̅́̔̉̀͌͌̔́͋̓̿̅̋̈́̏͌͒̈́̂̽̇͋͑̾̑̾̐̔͆́́̽͆̍͛͒̏́̃͂͐̋̊͆́͂̄̍̽́͆̍̽̏̒͋̉̌̏̋̈́̈̋̑̄͌̏̌̓͂̏͒̿̅̀̔̇́̀̈́̓̂̌̓̌͂̆͐̂̓̄̄͋̒̅͗̽́͊̆̄̓̉̌̑̀̾͋͑̈́̔̎͆̋̒́̇͛̎̂͒̇͋̑͆̃̏͊̊̋͌͂͛̀͆̆͗̒̉̔̒͗͋̆͂̀͒̓̓͑́̍̒́̋͗̿̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ṟ̷̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̮͔̻̺̩̰̫̖̱̞̳̲̬͚͕̺͎͚̲̖͍̻̥͖̩̳̫̟̗̮̘̫̥̪̺͙͈̪̗̭̣͇̤̦̣̮̗̺͇̺̺̲͕͙͓͚̱̞̻͍̞͍̜̖̤͖͓͛̐̓͂͌͑͂́̅̌̊́́́́́̈́̈́͊̀̂͌̉̉̈́́̀̋̿͊̓̅̋͂̽̂͂̆̂͐̌̅̓̋̇͗̉͛́̓͛̈́̀̉̉̈́͂̓̾͋͊͐̅͑̅̌̎̔̏͛̏̈̏̊̿̅̒̽̐̀̉́͒̈́̔̑̔̃̒̐̈̀̈̉̈́̿̆̆̅̈́̂̇̐̊̅̓͗̇̈͋́̋̓̅́̏͆̾̈́̋̉̓͊̍̉͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ț̷̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̛̼̖̠̙̖̟̱̜̖͓̟͙̩̼̮̥͙̻̩̗̘̬̼̯̖̠͇̖͈͓͈͙͓͚̗̖͚̱̥͉̖͓̤͙̜̞̹͍̳̬̩̩̙͙͓̻͕̠͈̦̬͓̺͕͈̬̹̤̹͉̩̱̺͖͈̘̺̳͔͓̪͖̤̙̰̤͙̠̣̥̝̩̥̖̙̘͉͓̱̠̱͍̜̺̼͖̟̻͉͓̰̺̥̟͔͖͉͖̺̭̲̮̝̭̤̠͙͔̝̯̣̦̜͈̝͗͐̓̂̿͑͒̈́͆͗̅̾̈́̎̈̔̃̅̄̓͑̄͑̐̄͛̃̊͌̾̈̅̍͛̆̊̊̐̃̓͆̊̓̅̅͑͂͛̀̔͗́̊̐̃́͊́͐̄͂̀̓̈́͑̊͊́̅͒͐̈́͗̓̊͛̇̈́̑̊͒̈́̈́́͊̉̈͐̀̒̄̀̾͋͋̀̽̈̐̉̿̅͑̀͂̿̈̇̒͌͐̔̊̐́́̈́͐̏̎̉̌̑͒̒̈̿̈́̄̓̔́̈́̃̓͐̆̈́̆̃̂̿̓̉̀̇̍̈́̌̈͑̉̂̐̆̒͊͊̂̀̂̋̂͐̿͂̃̓̋̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛͚̭̰͍̭͎̻̟̦̝͉̹̞̲̹͍͕͙̳̭͚̖̻̟̪̼̫̣̥͚̻̤̭̝̪͍͈̖̟̺̺̥̯͉͎̘̱̰̙̪̲͎̞̖̟͈̣͓͇̹̹̫̖̟̬̘̗̘̦̦̖̗̮̤̪͇̗̗̘̗̣͙͚͎̥͖͈̤͇̙̟̱̲̥̣̻̹̥͕̙̫̦̫̝̲͇͈̭̦̹̞̰̯̖̩̞̘̣̫̖̮̮͓̲͕̟̼̜̘̙͍͔̠̗͈̥͔̬̺̺͎͉̲̪̙̞͔̳̘̖̜͍̭̭̗͚͖̭̻̖͙̥̯͈̘̳̰̳͚̱͓̩̫̙̫̲͎͆͑́͗͛̄̈́̈́͒̋̌̾̈́̀̈́̑̇̂̓̎̎͋̈̓͛̽̂̓͂̈́͌͑̏̌̍̑̾̌̂͂͗̊̈̀́̃̃͒́̽͋́͒̿͐͑͋̓̈́͊̓̃͆̿͌͂͋͗̃͊̎̈͐̈́͐͊̐̉́̅̓͑̾́̃̋̑͗͌̎͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̰̠̼̱̺̫̮̠̜̻̱̘͚͍͔̺̬̻͕̮̖̥̹̲͕͓̯̖͚͓̘̘̯͍̱̙̟̟̗̣̣̘̟̯̔͒́̍͐̒̏̏̓͑̐̒́̈́̽̄̓̾̐͒̃̄̐̈́̒̌͛̏͛̈̓͊̇̊̀̿͐̓͊̂̀̒͂̀́̉͂̌̓̈́̑̎͂̆̋̏̈́͌̈͋̄̍̏͆̏̈́̈́͋̋̿̾͋̄͑̇̀͌̂̐̇͊̿͊̇̈́͋̊̎̽̾͂͊̽͗̈̇̓̒̈́̈̅͐͊͊̇͂̏̂̀̑̆͆̈́̇̆͂̍̈̀̂̑͗̐̀̈́̈̈́̊̉̋̒̇̈́͂̉̆̍͐̒͊̔̃́̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̡̧̢̡̨̛̖̲͉̘͕̥̱̟̦̹͇̘̲͔͚̗̰͖̙̪͈̪̟̘͔͎̻͓̩͉͈̟͖͓͇̹̘͇̲̪̰̪̦̣̺͎̄̈̾̿̀̊̆̓̀̔̂̂͋̌͌͘̕͜͜͝͠͝ą̵̙͉͍̖̘̻̟̗̘̺̗̥̦̮͂͛̈́͑̃̓́́͂̋̓͐́̃͂̐͂͐̎͑̏̀̈́̿̇̾͛͘͜l̵̡̢̧̨̧̛̻̮̲͍̖̩̬̮̬̩̺̦̟̙͉̰̤̞̩̗̯̜͈̠̯͙͈͈̖̟̖͔̰̖̹͖̠̤̪̫̱̪͍̫̙͓͉̩̲̖͓͖̩̹͙̩̍͋̈́̑̽͋̽̆̈́̎̋͊͒̍̈̐̂̏̓͐̒̀̇͑̈́̄̈́̋̽͒͒̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅḱ̸̨̡̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̛̦̫̬̖̞̤̗͓̘̬͓̞̪̰̪̖͎͈̩̰͔͍͍̯͖̰͉̹̲̫͍̠̤̩̥͖̯̪͇̝̝̦̘̻͕̘̫̯̺̹̦̜͓͔͖̤̙̭̬͉͕͍̖̭̗̪͉̼͔̯̞̫̼̩̟̻̠̺͎̤͕͕͈̪̰͓̰̲͉̩̗̟̣̫̘̥̯̙̙̯̺̭̟̣̝̞̦͔̙̣̻̪̯̳͙͕͈̳͉̻̜̟͉̺̺̦̘͉̪̫̼͐̓́̌̀̀͐̄̓̇̌̀͆͊͒̀̀̎̋̽̀̎́͋̿̇̊̀̓̀͋͋̾̈́͌̒̔̽̅̐̃̈̔̃̔̀͌͂̈͆̒̓̈̏̅̿̀͗̐̓͑͑̅̔̂̅̄͛̏̏̽̔͊͑̏͆̊̂̋̌͛̒̉̾̔͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅì̵̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̬͔̘̺͉̳̭͎͖͚̙͎͚̲͖̤͔͎͕̳͎̤͔̰̲̲̣̜̬̦͕͔͖͉̫͙͍̱̥̘͔̱͎̮̝͙͈̯̻̭̜̜̝͔̻͓̗̮̠̝͉̯͎͓͕̲͈̬̖͓͓̮̳̲̲̘͈͔͉͉͖̰̩̠̪̭̯̣͍͙͍̘͚̗̥̜͚̰̪̼͔͔͍̟̝̲̻̦̱͙̯̯̱̹̻̯̲͖̩̘̭̲̜̲̻̞̣͉͈̒̔̉̓̃̈́̓͆̔̔͊̈́̑̃̌͛͛́͐͐͋͋̑͂̎̍̒͂̀̋͂̊̐̃̍̑̔̀͂͐̍̀̇͛̊̄̒͌́̋́̾͊̃̈́͛̓̌̂̋͂͊̈́͌̄͊̆̆̍̍̍͌͒͛̂̆̄̂̇̿̊̒͌͆̌̿̊͑̀̎̐̄͛̊̇̈́̀̈̒́̇̋̈́̈͋͑̓́͑̉̔̄̔͒̊͆̎̄̿̃͐̏͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̷̢̧̡̢̖̪̣̙͓̦̦̮̰̣̝̩͍̖͓̺̮͓̹͖͉͍̗̘̱̜͙̭̪̠̪̣̱̳̲͍͚̗̠̣̼͙͇͚̯͕̙̘͉͍̫̪͓̫̝̺̩̼̮͕̠͎̺͔͇͈̩̯͕̪̗͊͆̄̓́̌̆̉̔̀̍̾̄̂̏͂́͆͌̏͒̔͗͆̏͘̚͜͜͜͜ġ̷̢̡̢̹̟͚̤̭̰̯͕̝̙͔̬̗͕̼̝͈̝͙̱̜̖̼̰͖̣̟̦̹͎͙̗̲̗̏͒̀́̇̿̃̄̃̈́͆̋̀̋͊͊̎͂͑̔̔̿́͑̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̡̛̛̮̥̮͈̦̣̮̱̤̯͕͙̳͕̻͕̬͎̞̙̙̖̪͕̥̼͈̞͖̣͙̺̤͍̪͉̮̹̘̥̬̱̭̦̟̝̩̰͕̜͈͔̹̭̙͖͉̟̭͙̞̓̆̈́͆̋͒̈̄̇̈́̍̈́͌̓̈̄̎̅͌̀̈́̈́̉͊̆͗̒̈̑̏́̽̐̍̈̃̓̏̏̈́̓̒̈́͐̓̈́̀̈́̋̈́̓̑̃̾͗͗͛̋͋̈̆̅̎̄̐͋̄̌̔́̅͂͋͛̈͒͑͐̈̒̐͆̀̈́̿̿̇̂͗̈́͛̑̉̔̀̉̒͒͑͒̄̇͂̄̆̽̋̅̌̄̊̌̽͊̽̾̄̒̐͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅţ̸̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛͇͚̤̙͍͎̼̩̩̜̺͇̝̯̱̹͕̞̗̯̦̟̣͇̙̜̘̙̯̞̬̼͓͔̩̫̪̦͕͓̤̜͓͓̬̻͚͉͖̙̹̰̫̬͇͎̠̤͎̥̤̮͙͙̗̻̲̰̩̖̮̠͚̯̦̤͙͖̞̘̩̗͚̰̙̻̙̜̖̰̼͖͎͚̦͇̺̤͔̟͈̞̦͙̦̱̤͇̝͉͓͓͕̤͚̫̪̞͔̟͎̻͖͔̙͚̜̝̰͔͍͚̹̟̼̳̪͖̤͇̣̟͌͗̾̾́̍͗̃͌͌̆̽̇́̈̽̊̆̈́̽͋̓͐̑̎͌̉̃́͂̍͋̌̆̋̅̾̐̒̄̈́͋̄̆̎̃́̒̒̑͛͂̄̔͆͗͑͗́͗̇̾͑̀̍̇̆̇̂̓͌̀̿͗̌̉͗̇̉̔̋̉̓͐̈́̇̎͊̏̽́̍̊̈̔̑̈́̈́̈́̿̌͋̊̐̏̐̈́̋̒̈̈́̀̐̐̾͌̈́̊͐͗̌͌̃̌̋̍͌̆͐̂̀̉́͆̋̓̿͗̔̌͒́̂́̾́̓͐́̉̎̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̸̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̜͔̜̝̘̯͙̟̱̰̪̳̹͓̳͚̠͚̝͎̮̙̜̼̩̩͚̥̩͕̜̲͙̜̯̯̺̪̬̦͓̭̟̥͕̼̦͍̤̘͉̗̻̟͙͕̼̤͕̜̬̱̮̞̤̏̍̑͗́̊͐̒̋̒̔̄̌͑̍̏́̓̅̉͆̃̄͐͋͆̓̎̎͗̀̏̀̀̌͆́̇̎͂̽̏̐̽̉̑̿̎͒̔̒͒̽͒̈́̒̌̉̐̃͐̌̍̏͐̔̏̓͒̃́́̽̒̏͆̓̆̏̿̿͗͌͆̿͐̋̌̃̈́͐̿͋̌̆̓͐͂͐̾̂̊̂̽͊̓͐̀̀̑͌̾͊̏̈́͐͗͛̋͐̓̿͆̑̿͌̄̃̎̔̉̆͐͆̒̇͗͛̉̐̀̒̈́̆̿́̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̡̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̛̬̥̥̘̝̖͉̱̖̮͔̣̘͙̣͔̼̩̱̥̳͕̮͍͕͎̮̦̮͙͙̫͔̹̬͖̘̤̭͕̘͙̞̮̰͈̺̣̰̝̳̝͖̺̤͉̰̞͉͈̭̫͚̺͉͖̮̣̪̤̹̘͕͈͔̞̠̖͈͇̜̭͙͚͔͇̭̳͍͓͔̤̘͎͚̞͙̼̺̲̜̤̤͕̼̟̠̺̫̝͈͉̝̲͔̠̙̫̜̣̮̮͍͔̤̣̫̲͔̗͙̥̩̞̠̩̪̬̈́̉̉̀̊̊̃̔̂͊͂̀̊̒͆͐̏͂͛̂̈̏̍̄̏̇̈́̓̃͌͗͋̉͐̓̈́̿͗̈́̎̑̏̔͂̒̓͋̆̓͌̑̇̓͗̈̓̾͒̐̈́̈̍̓͊̾̃̆́͑̒̄̑̏̎̈́͊̈̐̐̋̄́̉̏̀̓̽̃̔̂̊̈͐͂́̀͒̓̋͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅ"̵̨̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̞̬̟̣̞̭̜̝̬̩̞͖̺̼̙͔̭̜͖̰̜̘̦̯̳̟̱̘̰̫̩͔̖͔̬̭͖̱̙̖͇̩͎̯̻̠͚͕̣̤͈̪̪̞͕͍̗͇̱̟͇̝͇̭̘̘̯̞̙̤̤̠̼̣͕͈̰̭͚̫͖͒̿͆͛̆̌͑̑̉͌̌͗̿́͋͛̆̆̈́̇̀̌́̌̐̆̾̊́̂͊͂̈́̄̅̄̈́̎̈́͗̄̌́͌͆͛̋͗̄̓̾̑͌̈́̈͆͑̀͒̏̾̃͗̋̽́̾͆̎̾̒̌̈́̓̍̉̒͆̃̎͊̈́̏͑̽̊̓̂̾͒̿̌͂́́̉̊͊̐̍̇̉́̀͑̃̆͛͋̄̈́̐̎͂̀̇̎͐̉̒͐̄͋͗̒̍̎̎̎͐͒͛̂̐͛̎͊̆͒̑͋́̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̧̧̨̨̢̛̞̬͚̱͙̮̹̹̱̮̮͍̬̤̥̜͖̙̜͉͈̘̞̦̱̪̱͉͔̪̰̜͕̘̻̝͎̫̜͈̮̲̤̜̯̬̺̳͍̖̥̟͚̿͗̋̿̽̌̅̏̈͊͂̌̓̈́͐̀͑͒̓̾͆͊͋̂͊̄̉͊̾̈́͌̈͋̾̈́̇̋̄̄̈́̾̒͒̎̄̇̅̔̆̓̒̆̍͋̀̌̎̉̿̇̋̕͘̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̘͔̩͓̮̺͉͖͈̻͖͔̫̪͖̙͇̱͙̗̙̭̰̦͙̣͔͔͔̘̺̙͈͔̻̻̜̣̫͓̩̤͇̳̘̪͉̖͓͉̲̥͚͕̰̭̮̦̩̙̺̲̼͍͚̗̘̉̈́͌̐̿̆̓͋̏̿͆̓̈́̈́̇̏̅͒̾̈́̀̈́͊̓́̍̄̈͐͗̾̊̄̽́͐̀̀̄͆̊̐́͋̇͌̉̐́̀̓̊̀̊̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ"̷̧̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̣̻̘̮̺̦̼͖̰̩͉͖̝̲̰̙̜̩͉͔̠͈̲̟̰͍̼̜̫̺̱̙͙͓̤̩̙̩̩̻̫͉͙͇̱̥̺̼̰̘̤̠̫͎͉̹̭̞̟̻̺͈̞͉̪̱̮̣̜͕̳͔̼̫͖͙̞̭̰͖͉͎̼̘̝̞̖̫̯̘͎̮̖̂̽͌̈́̀̾̈̂́̔͆͌͋̾̽͆͛͊̓͒̊͗̒̀͒̀̑̍́̍̋̋́͋̄̂͋̊͌̓̾̀̓̒́͂͋̔́͐̈́͌͛̃́̃̀̂́̏̅̈́̐̌͑̓̽̏͐̌́̀͗͂̃̓̆̈́̓̈̍͆̌̏̈́͌̈́̀̅̔̒͌̒͂̃̂͒̀̓̌̍̆́̋̎͊̇͊̏͗̍̍̍̓͑̍̎́̆̀͊͆̉̌̊̅̈́̐̑̇̏̇̃́̒̈́̿̀̔̆͑͒̅̀̓̆̓͆̀́̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̡̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̩͚̪̤̱͓͖͈͖̥̯̳̥̞̭͙̱̟͚͈̞̺͚̪̺̯̺̣̭̼̲̜̯͍̰̫̰̭̠͍̲͇͚͔̜͉̹̥͚̳̲͈̮̭̬̝̗̠͕͓̣̦̫̭̞̼͖̪̼̟̟̲̗̝̬͙͖̪͚̗͇̩̯̺̣̜͖̦̥̖̜̥͕̯̲̯̼̮͎͕̳̦̣͎͉̻̘͍͉̖̳̗͔͍͚̜̟̤̹͚̬͚̣̝̙̼̪̺̰̳͍̞̝̟̲̭̩͍̯̭̖̩͈̯̣̳̱̹̲̗̪̰͔͍͈͍̣̪̱͍̅̑̿͋͑̊͊̿̋̓̾̃͒̐̋͆̐͛̃͐̄͊̅̈́͂̀̉̂̋̆̒͌͂̒̔͂̐̐̽̀̄̈̈́̔̇̎̑̈́̒̽̆̀́̿̿̅̈́̊̃̉̄́͆͋̑̾͊̏̃̍̈́̎̃͐͑̎͛̃̽̑͛̎͗͂̂̄̒̿̀͊̌̄̀̒͆́̈̾̈́̿̓̈̈́̄͋̈̿̂̓͌̌̒̀͂͌̒̀̋̀̅̇̉̍̈́̀̽̀́̃͊͑̒̽̈̏́̓̒͛̈̇͆̾̈́̉̈̏͛̾̇̔̾̇̈͐̏͗̿̏͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̙̦̭̙̦̙̜̙̙̞̥̟̗̭̟͕͇̱̬͎͓͇̪̬̝̤̱̭̰̘͖̝͉̦͔͇͕̼̮̇̃́̾̒́͌́̏̈̾̾͛͋̎̚͜ả̸̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̛̞̰͖̘͓͇̺͔͍̱͍͓̞̫̱̞͉̺͚͈̖̭͉̘͓͔̟͉͇̗̙͇͚̰̘͍͍͇̗͎͎͍̳̉͐̂̌̐́̀͋͒̈̾̑͒́̅̓͊̈́̈́͊́͐̓̒̌̾̋̽̾͐͗͒̓̆͆͊͒̾̈́̓̾̀̉̄͗̔͒͒͂̍̐̅̾́͌̓̐̑͋̾̓̒̌́̿̋̍̅͌̔̀͐̒͆̍̂̓̿͆̽̏̒̍̈͒̔́͐̇̈́̄̽͋̉̀͗̌̇̅͗̃́͒̐̾̍͒̂̐̌̏̈́̌́̑̅͒̆͆͊̐̎͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅm̵̧̡̡̧̤̦̪̝͇̳͖̰̲̠̲̰͇̘̭̘̩̣̱͖̗̯̭̦͈̥̠͖̬̥̣͙̼̱̙̈͌̌̾̏͋͂̽͛̿͐͛́̿̔̑̑̎̒̍̃̓͗͐̍̓̆́́̈́̐̀́̆͋̾̄̃͐͗͒̊͐̅͌̈̏̐̀͛̂̃̊͛̂́͗̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠.̸̡̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͚͙̣̩̗̹̤̘͎̖͖̦̱̫̻̮̦͎͍̜̖̭͔͈̱̙̲͓̳͕̲̩̜̘̠̫͉̺͇̰̞̮̬̼̖̳̜̦̭̜̺͎͈̣͕͖̗̠̜̳̺̘͖̫͔̪̹̪̘̠̯̟̪̠̗̲͎̼͔͎͔̼͎͖̣̖̟̘̈́́̎͌̐̌͆̃̐́̃̈̂̀͗̓̈́̈́͆̃̽̐̈́́̎̑̃́̓̾́̂̈́̀̾̆̊̽́̍̓͛̔̒̔̿̓̽͑͌͋̈́͆̏́̀̾̀̿͌̑͆̎͗͋̾̋̽̇̔̿̃̊̓͂̾͌̑͒̅̀̔̋̉̀̐̐̈́̈̈́̒̑̒̅̀͋̌̀̉̾̓̔̇̊̏̋͒̀́̽̈̆̌͌́̃̃͊̽̏̽͊͊̈́̐̊̎̒̎̈́̀̊́̈́̂̐͗̃͊̄̌͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ"̶̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̛̤̘̭̣̗͖͔̟̞͕̱̭͔̹̠̤̤̠̞̺͇͈̱̼͎͓̹͉̠̜̖̲͚̲̺͕̭̯̟͈̮͓͖̟̱̺͚̻̞̳̖͎͍̭̗̱̝̘͓͙̞͇̟̝̼̪̝͈̟̺͙̟̣̰̟̜͎̬͙̳̥̠̯̙͈̯̮̫̖̤̘̹̬͌́̈́͌͛̐͋͋͌̽̽̐̃́̾̑̒̽̋̌̒̇̈͆̏̈̊̄͗̃͋̆̑̋̈̌̾̔̌̽̏̇̿̽̂̋̃̇͗̎̍̀̀̏̋͗̒́̿̏̍̏̐͑͒̓̂̎̔͂͆͋̈̏̈́̿͊͛̊̇͑̊́̄̃̌͑̂̈́͑̈́̂̒̊́̊̈̓̍̑̊̂̉̈́̉̽̀̾̃͋͌̏̈͒̏̉͆͂̄̐̋̎̉̿͆͊̅̾̀̄͗̉́̽̿̆̒̀̅̄̇͒̌̌̆̃̑͊̑̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̵̧̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̦̰̟͕͚̥͙͈͙̩̞̳̖̱̥̗̝̻̖̦̥͍͍͕͚̪̫̮̤͕̥̪̳̖̭̳̰̱͓̋̑̓͛̒͛̔̓̏̎͒̎͆̅͗̋͊́̃̊̌̀͆̋̌̂̿̅̄̔̋̇͂́͛͌͌͌̋̀̀̏̎́̏͒́̐̽͂̓̔̀̅̀̊̽͊͛͊̓͗̈́̈́̽̂́̈̒͋́̄̀̉͂̊̀́̈́͒̂̇̿̓̄͒̒̿͑͗̑̈̊́͛̀̈͐̂̑͒̆̓̇͐̈́̾̆́̈́͋̋̑̉̊̌̽̋͊̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ  
̷̛̛̛̗̫̙͇̮̟̫̮̫͙̝̲͐̈́̏̒̋̌̋̀̃̎͒̇́̓́̿͋̓̔̔͆̈́̈́̂̈́̓̀̿̽̄̊͛̍̿̄͌̔̑̉̇̋̑͛̏͒̿̀̏̾̃͋̍͊͂́̔͆̂͑̂͗̅̿́͒̓͛͂͂̏́͐́͊̂̍̏̓̇͐͐̃͆̎̑̃͂͆̎̒̈͗̿͛̂͗̉͆͛̽͛̎̀̎̉͋͋̒͑̉̑̑́̓͒̍̔̔̈́̊̄͒̄̋̉͌̋̋̌̾̃̓̉͋̆́̄͗̒́͋͆̀̓͛̓̎͌͑͛̂̎͑͆͑̎̾̾́͋͋̽͂̾́́͂͗͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠"̵̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̻͖̺̼̖̥̗͚̪̲̰͇͎̤͖̫̩͙̗̙̱̦̙̩͈͇̯̟̱̱̺̳̘̔͐͗͐̅̍̈̎̈̄̀̄̃̏̀́̿͛̌͛̃̂̀̃̌͒́͛̀̃̐̈́̇́̇͗̌̋͂́̃̔̀̉̂̌͗̉̓̐̄͒͊̈́̓͂̄̓͆͆̿͂̔̌͊́̓͒͆͊͌̍̊̉̌̈́̓̎̿̓͛͆̌̈́̄̿̈́͘̕̚̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅW̵̨̨̡̜̮̗̩̖̯͉͌͆̑̅̏̒̒̅̈́͝h̶̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̛͓͕̭͉̞̰͔̯̦̤̟̳͙̪̝̼̬̺͍̲͙̞͍̻̤̜͖̦͕̤͉̯̟͎̙̥̠͖̼͕̫̙̠̖̙̙̖̔͑̅͊͌̅́̎͌͂́̊͛̑̄̏͗́̈̽̌͛̆͠ͅÿ̶̢̜͔̲̟̝̼͖̹̘̗́̈́͌ͅ?̵̢̨̡̻͎̼̣̟͉̞̲̯͖̰̼͕̯̣̳͈̯̗̪̞̳̙̫͈̗͉̬̤̯̗͍͉̣̈́͌̿͌͌̈́̇̃̌̽̿̆̍̈́́̎́̇̓́̊̔̋̓̍̋̈́́̽̊͋̓̚̕͘͜͝͝͝"̴̛̛̛̛̺̯̣̗̥̭̱̱̰̖̉͋̈́͋̀͂̽͆͋͛͌͂̊͗̏̑̈́͆̈́̀̇̂͑̓̔́͗̂͂̀̆̽̐͐͆̏̾̅̋̿̄̋̆̉̅̏̄̉̒̓̈́̒̒͐̈́̈́̈́̉́̓͑̊͗͐̆̎͊̊̈̆́̓̊̓͋̾̊́́̊͆͋̃͒̋͌͛͊̓͆́́͂͒͆̍̎̏͛̀̅͑̏̌̂̄̊͋̓̉̄͛̈́͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͝  
̵̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̛̦͕̱̣̗̦͇̝͎͔̬͓̩͇̝̬͙͚̠̼̖̻̣̘̞̞͓̻̭͉̘͇̖̺̹̺̥̰̮̼̮̣̞̤͔̲͎͇̰̪̭̦̩̟̖͚̮̩̠̭̥͓̺̭̟̟̼̮̦̳͙̯̭̤̘̺̦͔̠̪̻̺̳̺͈̩̳̯͖̞̹̫͕̤̦̜̹̙̼̼̩̟̖̘͚͈̜̻̜̟̭̮̗̼̬̫̞͍͉̰̦͈̣̙̟̰̜̏̏̀̑̍̾̐̉̒̇̋́̋̍̈́̿͌͛̉̊̑̅͋̍̂̊̋̐̎̏͊̈́͋͐̌̿̌̐̽̊̉̃̌̑͐͒̋́͂̄̏̈́̾̐͌̏̐͗̐̀͋̈́̐̔͛̎̒̏̒̀͑̃̇̔͗̋͗̑͊͂̿̂̈́̍̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ"̸̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̙̫̩̺͖̫̟̙̘̯͍̲̠̯̼̹̜̦͇̘̤̞͚̪̘̯̯̦̳̼̭̹̙̮̳͈͙̫̣͖̲̥̻̪͍̠͕̰͔̬̳͕̪̮̱̝̰̙̯̘̝͎̹̣͉̘͚̞̱̪̼̬̝͙̳̘̠̲̱̰͉̻̹̺̗͍͇͙̗͔͔͍͚͙̮̝͉̦̳̈́̑̉̀͂̐͛̄̈͑̆͛̓̃̔̋̈́͊́̽̿͒̿̽̃̈́̀̍̍͌̓͒̂̇̌̈̈̉͌́̎͂̓͑͆͋̄̂͒́̆̽̈͌̾̆͂̂͆̐̓͒̂͐̿̅̌̿͋̇̿̄͒͐̓̿͒̈́̒̿̋̀̿̀̽̌̀̀͐̑̅̾̄̾̓̂͊̄͊̏̐̌̈́̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅI̸̧̢̙̭͈̩̪͚̣̤̮̗̘̻̘͓̞̞͓̳̺̞̼̲̼̲͚̪̬̲̤͕̝͗͌̂͌̇̑̔̇̄̔̓̇̅̂̐͋͗̾̀̒͊͑́̎́̈́͑̔͐̀̑̍̒̎̕͘͘͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͇̣̦̦̞͖̫̪̙̗̠̻͓̠̱̖̱̲͉̥̟̰̰̱̩̫͇̫̳͍͍͔̰̹͚͚͓͍̰͙͍̥̣͕̜̫̞͓̤̝̘̠͇̫̠͇̟̮͉̖̞̩̞͈̰̟̣̫̮̝̗̩̻̠̙̥̯͖̯̫̬͈̜͙̰̥̬͉̰̗̘͉͇̱̦̫̹͕̹͍͓͈̦̠͕͇͉̳̉̃̊̉̂̒̇̏͂̀̑̈́͂͑̔̈́̀̎̈̈́̍̈͆͒̔͆̏̽̾̄̀̏̏̆̈́͛̈́́͑͐̈́͋͆́̌̒̒̎̿̍͊̿͐̓̃͒̎̈̐̊̓̍̓̓̽̎̍̀̌̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅc̴̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̟͉̠̻͚̼̱͓̭̖̖̻̬̙͓̖̞͓̰̭͚͓̭̪̼̤̘̙̠̻͚̮͓̰̞̘͎̝̲̬̈́̀̐̓̈́̓̀͆͊̒̓̍̇̐̄̇̓́̃̆͌̐̓͒͊̅͑͑͋͐́̏̓̈́̋̌̈́̈́͒́̆̿́̈́̀̑͐̓̈́͐̿̈́͗́̉̈́̅͆͛̅͐̀̑͋̂̀͐̉͋͛̃͛̏̂͒̿͋̾͊͗̐̽̊̈́͂̈́̂̔́͂̀͛̏̆͑͛̍̓̄̋͗́͑̈́̍̈͋͒̽̈́͌͆͑͆̈́̄̎̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḁ̸̙͙̣̜̲͕̒͋͛̈̂̈́̂̐̍̀͆̅́̂̅̑͗́̍̾̄͆̌͒̀͗͛̎̑̔̕̕͝͠͝n̷̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̻̹͇̯͖̪̦̳͍̫͓̫̝͖͖̮̙͖̗̺͙͇̙͍̻̬̘̱̼͚̭̪̱̖̰̪̗̼̺͇̭̱̊́͊̾͒̿̍́̎̍͆́͑̿̏̊̅̀̈́̑͐̌̀̏̂̈́̇͑͊̊̓̋́̐͆́̓͊̓́̽͋̒̚͘͜͝ͅ ̶̨̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̮̥̯͇̞̭̪͈̟̲̝̦͖̦͙̞͚̺̰̮̯̗̬̹̟̜̗͕̗͍̼̘̣͚̠͎͎̰̟̤͕͉̩̞͙̪͍̼͎̣̲̳͔̺͔̯̟̣̘͉̬̾̄͐̋̌̋̅͂̏̊̽̓͂̉̔̐̑̉̌͆̊́́̓̾͌͋̄̔̽̑̅̑͛̾̉̀͂͒̆̈́̉̊̄̄̊͂͛́̀̋̔̈́̐̽͊́͒͊̇̂̽̔́̍̉̍̆̾̂̒̑̋̐̀͒̄̓̄̎̍̑̆́̀̆̉̒̈́͋̓̂̃̌́́̈͛̈́̏̏̿͒̒́̊͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅg̵̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̟̝̜̙̫̲͙̣̲͙͈̫̣̠͙̺͕̞̼͔͇̹̣͚̱̰̠̺̪̻͔̮̥̼͈̲̟̙͖̪̯̬̲̟͔̺̭͔̤̜̱̣͖̼̱̠̥͔̮͎͉̜̹̹͖͈̞͍̘̻͕͉̯̬̯̼̗̺͍͙̥̗͚̠̬̱̟̻̥͇̼̙̩͚̯̳͈̪͙̼̥̥̦̱͔̩͉̠̞̜͔̲̱̻͈̘͈̰̠͎̳̖̱̬͖͔̪̪̰̫̮̠̜͎̜̬̯̲͕̖͖̺̭̖͉̗͂̂͂̀͌͊̾̾̌̋̓̈́̓̐͒̌͆̀̏̅͛͗̾̐̈́͂͒̒͛̇͑͊̂͗̋͆͑̄͂͑́̀̓͐̃͒̄̆̈́̅͛̎̋̓̐̌̏͌̇̏͋̔̈́̔̔̈́̈̀̈́̔̈̅͋̏̈́̀̈́̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẻ̵̡̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̲̞͕̙̞̞̤͙͓͚͉̗̪̖̼̟̠͚̖̹̜̖̪̜̱̲͕̞̮̜̲̺̠͇͙̤͙̹̝̘̝̬̰͓̤̫̰͖̪̹̟̭̦̬̗͓̜͙̜͓̼̟̥̗̦̹̤̤͇̗̬̖̠̗͙͉̮̦̼̭̬̯̮̥̤̻͕̥̻͖̗̼͇̰̫̯̞̣͇̫̮̼̪̜̭͓̬̹̰̥̺̓̒́̏̏̾̉̓͑̈̓̌̅͋̈́̂͆͆̈́͗͑̊͊̊̎́̊͑͊̎̉͒̈́͌̾̈͊̋̊̓̆͆̾̆̏̂̀͗̀̅̒͑͑̋̄̐̀͊̀̈́̋̿̂̊̋́̾̽̓̏̽́̿̈̒̋̌̑͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̵̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̮͖̞̟͍͍̱̮̫͚̭̲̬͔͓͔̲͚͕̦̘̘͚̘̠̤͓͚̦̣̣̹͔̬͍̺̬͈̣̠̬̥̝̻͍̤̥̫͇̯̥̭̭͈̳̭̮̺̤͚̜̩̫͈̙͈͇̱̬̜̪̻͉͖͉͍̝̩͎̝͓̟̞̥̦͙͉͚̣̘̻̲̭͓̦̟͉̥͚̻̫̙̥̭͈̙̱̺͇͇̭͔̗͖̠̖̗͈͓̖͈͓͔̦͎͙̦̲̦̬̯̠͚̬̙̲̞̬̣̹̰͉̱͑͐̄́̊͑̒̀͋̿͛̓́͛̋̉̓͋̅̑̀̈́̎̓̅̏̈͐̓̑̔͋́̑͌͆̔̏̂̇̃̏́̋̈́̋̑̾͛̋̒̈́̐͊͑̉̉̽̀̔͊̑̃̆̈́̾͂̿͌̄̒̑̃̿͐̄̌̾̈́̊̑̒̏̈́̂͐̓̅́̈́̔̎͊̄̔͆͆̊͑̋̅͋̽̔̉̆͊̊̇̈́̂̄̋́̈̐̋͊̈́̾̃́̒͑̋̐̈̅͗̂͌̆̽́̽̋̎̉͂̒̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̟̻̤͍̭̼͕͓̤̫̘̲̼̗̘̼̬̻̤̺̳̮̺͎̱͖̬͓̜̱̲̠͉͇̭̻̼͇̻̹͍̠͎̦̥̪̳̼͕͚͎̯̤̝̼͕̯̻̝͉̘͍͍̞͈̜̪̼͔͖͎̬͙̪̼͍̼̩̙̜̪̼̠̼̖͓̰̘̜̘̯̹͓̙͍̍̎̔̓̈́̉́̓̾̀̈́͋̉̀̈́̾͒̾̿͌̑̏̆͊͒̅̈́͂͂̾̌̍͒̔͊̓̀͆͗̉̿̌̈́̀͋̾̿̃̍͋͛̿̑̒̓̀̑͛̐̃̑̈̈́̄̓͂͆̄̏͋͑̽͐̎̊̓̈̄̏̑͑͊̿̀̊̊͌͐̐̔̏̽̒̉̏́̃̃̇͐͆̏̈́̏̇̌͐́͑̋̇̎̾̿̈̽͛̈́̎̍͑̈́̀̍̉̿́̆̔̀̋̔͌̄̑́̀̆͒̂̏̍̔̀̊́̓̽͆͗̈́̀́͑̀͆́͊̀͗́̎͋̋͋̽͋͒̋̄͆̈̈́͛̈́̊̎͐̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̵̢̧̡̡̛̛̛͇̤̦̯͈͎̫̪̮̻̦͚̙̦͇̺͓͍̤̱̫̠̗̭̺͓̙͖͇̙͓͓̙̼̙̝͓̩̣̘͕̣̭͓͇̱̠̫͓̱̝̜̘̲̰͕͎̝͕̮̗̼̖̲̺̱͔͌̑̑͆̀̊́̌̉̿̋͒̀̿̍̒͑́̽̂̓́̄̐̑̉͊͒͆̐͗͑͐̃͂͌̇̆̈́͋̾̿͑̉͆̿̄̋́͛̀̂͒̄̐̿̓̏̌̌̈́̓̆͗̽̏͊̆̋̃̆̂̐́̍̂̇̊͗͛̌̓̈́̎̿̈́͑͊̎̐̓͐͂̀̿̈́̋̔͛̒̏̇̈́͆̈̉͋́̊̀̾͑́͛̌͛͌̊̉͐̄̓̈́̉̅͐̋̓̔͋̋͗͋̓̃̀̀̆͂͛̍͂̑̂̃̒͋̓͊̂͗̉̔̽̉̏͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̴̢̡̛̦͖͕͈͚̜̯͙͓̱͍̫̮̖̩͚̼͚͇͎͓̠̘̠̻̰͚̪̟̠͖̟̣̞͍̹̪͙͈̣̜̬̬̞̻͖̺̻̼̝̳̤̭̘͇͋̃̏̿͜͜ͅͅư̵̖̞̲͇̟̺͉̠͇͕̭̼̩̭̝̮͓͚͎͚̬̫̠̼̲͈̤̳͚͖̥͔̳̯̪̼̒͒̔̈́͐͐̑̈͐̚ͅ ̵̧̢̛̛̛͚͉̬̦̟͔̦̖͙͙̦̦̹̐͂͊̆͑̀̊̽͆̔͛͌͌̋̈̒́̎̽̅̾͌̌̋́̈́̈̎͋̑̈͑̐̂̎̄͗̄̓͗͗͐̑͛̍̓̀̈̌̾̓̓̑͐͗̂͌̽̆̒̾̿̂̕̕͘͜͝͠͠ͅò̶̡̢̡͍̬̤̻̦̗̫̝̬̝̺̮̦͇͇̩̩̟͍̳̼͈͕͚̤̰̗̘͚͈̳̻̯͇̳̥͕̬͚̲̞͍̙͚͒̈́̄̄̆̄͊͜͠ų̸̛̛͇̣̟͉̭̟͚͈͓̼̦̲̳̠͙̹̠̱̩̝̬̮͉̱̳̳̞̼̖͖̣͖͕͖͍̉̐̀́̀̐̈̋́̀̀̉̎̏̈̆͆̐̆͛̾͒̏͛̈́̅̋̈́́̓̉̾͑͐͑̃͗͗̇̈̈́͛͂̽͑̈́̈́͌͗͂͋̕͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ţ̴̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͎͓͈̻̙̱̤̭̲̗̲̭̱̫̝̦̫̯͎̻̱̪̬̖͖͙̮̺̣͉̪͔͎͓̞̠͍̺̘̫͔͍͙̥̦̥͍̮̞̱̥̪̯͖̦̟̺̟̠̙̬͖͎̮̜͙̳͇̗͍̬̱̪͇̞̜̟͈̘̪̙̦̣̬͇̯̭̱̣̹̥̝͈͉̖͇̻̦̘̰̫̺̟̼̜͕̬̫̟̲͙̳̜̮̟̤̞̘͓͕̮̖͉͓͔͔̳̲̬͓͇̹̰̞̝̮̦̰̠͕̠͕̠̥̟̜̰̻͈͙͎̤̯̻̫̥̰̟̅̈̒̏̐̅̉̑̌̋̊̃̄̾̀̈́̄͒́̀̾͆̓͑̐̀̽̏́͛͊͊͆̊͐̅͂̂̎̿̂̾͐̈́͋͗͒̋̆͆̓̂̈́̊̓͊̂̒̑̀̋̀̅͋͊̀͂͗̃̈́̔̽̈́̐̑̊̍́͐́̅͂̈́͋̂̽͂͗̀͌͌̔͑̆̿̿̂̇͒̋̐̆̐̅̔̿͊̿̂͑́̑͆͒̀̿̍̄͋͐̓̓̀̍̓̽͆̋̈̇̈͌̑̆̈́̈́͌͒̈́͗̑͂̈̀̔̆̑̽̃̾͛̿͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̧̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̞͚̭̭͔͚̼̪͕̦̙͈̫̝̜̰̱̬͎̤̠̣̼͓̱̖̻͔̟̙̤͈̪̪̘̩̖̲̙͈͈̫̤̤͚̤̯̠̲̞͎̙̱̘̼̩̫͔̯̠͙̹͈̜̹̭̳̖̭͕̳̰̳̭͓̜͕̜͈̣͚̑͌͗̆̓͋̈́͒̿̂̽́̓̋̐̐̃̽̓̇̀̒̈̉̉̀̏̎͂̽́̿̂̊̏̊̄̏̈̄̈́̏̂̐͐͊̀̏̍͑͒́̌͊͋̃̄́͋̄̒̈̿̈́́͒̊͑̒͛̈́̽̈́̓̅̌̊̃͋̍̀̃́̏̋̊͂̃͊͌͊̓̀̃͊̀͆̔̽̾̑̌̈́̈́̍͑͗̋̈͛͑̽̀̉̑̅̋̀̽̈̈́̎͐͂̾̊̐̐̾̓̓͗̏͋̓͆̉̋͌̃͂̌͛̇͐͐͋̿̊̽̂̑̉̌̀͌̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅở̵̧̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̠͕̙̭͈̟͚̖̜̙̳̲͍̹̞͓͙̘̦̹͎͈̲̻̰̺̹̩͕̹̣͙̳̙̗͎̫̞͇̠̘͉̱̖̫͓̯̯̲͖̮̬̙̬͎̩̼̼͖͖̰̺̺̜̺̭͕̬̠̰̠͈̰͙̣͈̲̬̱͉̠̣̦̹͙͓͈̬̯͈̮͇͉͔̥͉̘̣͉̠̤̱͎̭̟͍̼̠̫̖̖̻̮͎̲̦͎̳̬̹̤͙͖͈͎̤͓̭̩̠͈͈̠̜̦̫̘̹̻̼̬̦͓͍̝̦͎͎̥̞̦̦̣̣̜̫̘̟͓̪͖̘̤͕̺̜͍̩̹̰̥͒̿̈́̄̈̀̀̓͋͆͊̏̈́́̅̂͒̏̾̈̃͆͂̃̋̇͛̋̎̄̄̀̀̅͛̉͌̋̎͒͛͋́̀͋̊̋́̍͗͆͌̃̏́́̆̽̽̉̓̈́̀̓̎͑͒͊͐̓̊̓͑̾͗̄̏̀͆̌͑̈́̈̍̽̽̓̉͗̏͂̊̏́̿͊̏̂͂͒̇̄̇̈̈́̀͒̎̈́͌̏̈̀̈́̇͑̊̐͗̊͛̑͛̔̇̎̅͋̍̿͗̓̅̇̂̀̆̅̀̈́́̓̓͛̅̓̋̋̊̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̶̧̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̳͕̖̮̰͎͓̹̘̮̫̜̘̬͔̱͚̹͕̞͓̗̺̯͍̟̮̬̱̦̹͎̙͙͓͕͈̫̼͈͕̤͉̻̫͉̬͔̟̻̳͚̪̳͉̘̫̘͖̦̬̹̺̹̜̖̺͇̺͍̫̫̘̟͇̭̮͎̺̳̻̠̹̣͎̩̦̙͉͈̪̙͙̲̥͇̹̰̠̺̝͖̳̦̫̖͍̮̪̯̙͎͉̦͉̰̮͖͇̼̺̮͚̫̱̦̝̳̺̝͖̝͚̠̤̤͖͉͉͓̺̼̻̹͍̥̰̦͉̟̬̙̠͓͍͙͎̙̝̻̫̦̘̦̈́̆͊̂͑͑̿͒́̑̔̂̈́͊͊̈́̑̿̏͌͑̐̀͆͌̓̊̂͌̉̈́͋̂̊̿͋͊͒̄͐͑̀̐̉̽͒͐͒̑͊͌̿̽̀̽̓́͋͆̈͐͗̿̊͗̓͋̈̿̏̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͚͈͍̙̜̝̝̠̲̯̯̜̗͇̗̻̪̪͖̟̬̜̙͙͍̺̜̘͇͚̞̗͓͍̣͕̹̞̲̙̖͎̘̖̜̖̥̳͖̻̙̳̘̘͍̦̦̣͕̩̞̩̖̥̜̦̪͔̫̭̦͈̭̦̻̩̣͉͚̲̱̦̙̦͎̞̤͓̠̞̗͍̟̥̘̣̠͉̗͍͓̜̬̗͓͕̣̤͈̥̟̜͎̲̬̱̲͔͔̤͇̥͙̥̮͓̱̹̯̣̦̞̪̠̣̥̙̲̘̼͈̪̙̗̦̥͖̰̝͙̜̪̗̹͓͔̬͔̱̯̥͓̫̞̞̞̙̣̽̓̇̍̎̿̈́̀̿̅̌̓́̇̅͆̆́͑̀̎́͂̌͛́̽́͂̐̍̈̊̏̓͑́̿̾͑͗̒̂̑̔̒̍̋̈́͌́͐̾̓̍̀̑̂͐̓͗̏̓̆̐̔̃̓̋̔́̇̒͑̾͗̌͆͛͛̅̔̈́̇́͗̒͒̿́̈́̈́̍̒͌̃̓͛̓̾̋̔́̅͑̍̉̅̉͛̿̽̓̇̈͋̅̈͐͌̽̒͐͋̿̽̀̂̓̄͌̒͒̉͂̍̐̎́̈̇̈́͂̈́̃́͐̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̬̟̘̱̗͔̼̻̭̦̞͎̖̥̫̺͍̱͍͎͔̹̠̰̩͈̜͔͍̙̜͍̦̯̹͙͙͍̳̻̟̲̮̟̘̣͙̙̼̯͓̥̠̦̣̖̹̬̫̜̟̰̫̖̹̖̦̼̝̰̝̮̩̯͔̤̬̼̰̱̯̞͖̺͍̲̬̳̠͙͎̜̝̳̰̱̱̼̠̼̜̣͉͔͚̝̰̯͎͚̬̤̗̝͕̬̫̖̗͔̤͎̝̣̙̲̭̟̯̳̫̪͕͍̖̣̫̣̟̯̼̖̗̱̺̙̞͕̟̰̜̰͓̭̣͙͌̈̀͐̂͐͛̅̈́͂͒̀̆̾̿͗̉͑͌̏̒̅͌͋̏̇̇͂́̋̀̎͗̆̅͆̓͐̈͛̃̒̓͗͐̍̈́̿̆̾͒́͐̊͆̽̽̉̍̒͆̋͑̄͋̆̄͗̑̔̃̇̊͒̌̈́̈́̾̂̄͆͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅę̶̧̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̹͍̯̮͕̺̭̺͔̟̟̝̙̣̮̥̣̤̗̲̠̗̟̼̪̼̦̹̺͕̲̦̹̜̙͖̩̮̼͕͉̬̗̝̙̖̫͖̜̖̯̠̺͇̗̘̙͎͍̤̬͈̱̰͇̝̙̳͍͚̣͓̜̩̙̟͖͉̣͈̬̦̲̩̼͚̰̬̥͚̮͚̜͕̜͎̣̠̞͖͑͑͑̀̔̽̊͐̓͋̇͐̏͛̎̈̂́̅̑̋̓̿̾̎̀̓̅̅͌́̏̋́̃̄̽͌͑̒̈̊͛̊̇̀̋̐͒̈́̀͐́͂͐̽̅̈́͂͛͆̾̅̉̒̅͗̈̑̐̾̌͗̆̌̈́́̏͋̔́͗̿̓̓̈́̾̎͊͆͗̌̐̈͌̍̇͂͒̓̒̀̾͋͆̋͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̶̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͓͍̦̰̯͖̞̯̖̗̞̱̣̙̦͖̜̠̩̮̭̠̣̩̠͍͓͙̖̫̥̭͇͇͈̦̝̼̟̦̤̗̲͇̟͉̜̝̯̰̟̑̒͆̉̓̉͛̏́́̄̔̓͑̎́̂͒̿̈́̑̎͑͆͑̀̃̾̉̏͒̈́̊̋̿͛̒͒̓͋̎͐̃̀̆͊̌̉͊̉̈́͆̐̽̄̉̇̉̂̓̏͒̉͑͑̋̓̋͐̌̋̄̑̀̄̍̃̂̀̋̈́̍̀̈̍̈́̿̑̇́͂͌̈́̃́͋̋̿̈́̐̋̾̒͌̀̐̏̇̃̏̾̅̈́̋̏̈́̓̑̆͌̏͐́̏̀̄͆̈́͛̆̾͗͐̈̌̃͋͊̀͐̕̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̴̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̛̥̱̪̞̙͕̝̪̳̬̥̫̘̩̼̻̭͎͈̰͉̱̝̦͔̲̺͓̫̱̩͇̫̟͖̘̘̣͚̬̮̫̹̹̦̖̬̤͉͚͔̬̘̰̞̮͎̹̻̳̝͉̣̥̼̼̟̲̬͖̦̬͉̖̭̘̜͖̮̪̖͍̝͕̼̳̦̠̗̠̦͓̞̟̠̝̜̳̗̬̰͓͈̥̲͕͍͕͓̣̱̼̲̬̞̝͇̲̭̼̬̼̹͚̜̦̮̣͍͌̈̀̈́̀́͋̓̔̈́̈̎̑̈́̆̊̊̽̏̃̈̿̒̈̉͛͋̑̈́͊̔̊̅̈́͆͋͋̋̅͊̈́̒̓͂̑͊͑̄͐̓̾̍̈́̏͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̡̨̡͚̗̯͙̼̜̥͖̫̟̭̰̦͉̮̙̬̯͚̫͔̳̟͉̯͐̾̌͑̒͋͐̑̒̍̊́͋̈́̇̇͑̈́͒͑̓̾͂͗́͐͆̓́̀̉̓̀̄͑̍́̌͑̌͌̈́̊̋̎͐͗́̈̂̃͆̐̍̈̐̈͂̓͂̈́̄̑͑́̑̌̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠"̸̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̦̥̜̝̺̗̦̖̤͇̝̲̥͇̜̺̩̩͈͔̺̠̻̩̹̜͉͕̩̱̱̥̥̲͎̯̝̰̙̹̣̤̻͕͎͎̼̙̥̭̝͙͚̟̟̘̭̗̲̙̺͖̺̜͔̼̭̼̩̟̱̫͎̬̱͎̦̲͕̫͈̼̹̼̖̖̺͇͇͛͆̓͛͋̿̒̈͊̈́̒͑͐̑͑͌̌́̌̊͂̌̍̈̾̕͜͜͠ͅ  
̶̨̡̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̛̛͇͓̝̳̙̝̻͍̖͕̰̫̫̖̪̺̘̲͚̺̮̲̝̭͈͖͈̗͚̝̤͓̪̗̦̩̻̺̤͕͙̝̫̫̥̦̱̞͖̮̮̣̹̦̠̤̼͚̘̱͍̖̳̟͕̯̱̰͎̜̥̻͇̻̗͈̞̳̪͎̤͉̥̲̤͉̞̱͎̙̦̼̻̤̝̩̼̹̙̅̄̅̓͊̊́͐̀̈́̌̽̾̍̔̓̇͊̃̂̀͊̎̆̿͆͋̾͐̓̒̒͊͌͐̎͂̑͂̀̀̆͊͌̈́́̔̃̈́́̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̼̩̣̫͈̪̻̱͍̖͈̠̥͋͋͛̅̈̆̃̌̀̈́͌͆̅̏͐͐͐́̃̓͑̽́̓͆͒̽̀̈̀̊́̐̉͆̿̒̉̓̆̋̈͛͒̒̂̑͂̅̑̈́́̋̇̍͑̈́́͂̎̓́͛̍̃̊̒͊̽̐̔̅͋̔͊̓͌̇̌̇̑̆̑̍̉̾̂̏̓̋̒́͌͒͒̈͗͆͌̏̎̒̏́͛́͑̈̓͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͠͠W̸̡̢̮̳̩͎͔͙͕̙͕͚͓̘̲̖͍̱̻̖̫̰͈̰̗̱̞̗͉͈̞̙͓̼̤͈̳͂̿̈̍̍̋̒̿̄̍̐̒̽͊́̀͆͂̇̾͐͆̅̒͊͐̋͒́̌̒̅́̈́̿͑̾̔͘͘͜͝ͅͅh̵̨̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͚̞̻̫̘͎͍̗̻̫̬̞̤̤̩̞̭̣̱̤̪̼̫̱̫̗͍̜̬̥̠͚͚̳͓̥̳͇͈͖͎̟̮͓͎̬͙̬͎͔̟̖̭̩̞̤̝͖̘͙̜̼̭̲̞̝͔̖͉̩̟̦̮̠̜͕͚̺̻͙̱͚͉̟͇̠̹͍̟̱͓̪̼̻̜̗͔̺̪̞̫͔̜͖͉͉͎̲̮̗͕̹͎̭̟̭̫̲̝̲̗͚͔͎̜̬̰̙͈̤̲̯̟̝̬̮̥̖̦̫̠̦͇̯͖̘̪̲̩̼̠̬̬̻̱̥͖͓̻̘̮̳̮̻̼͔̲̺͕͇͖̟̱̱̦̑̽́̅̀̄̓̉̅̔̿͛̑̄̓̐̎̿̅̎͊̉̐́́̈̉̈́̑͗͂̒̉̏̐̎́̃͋̓̾͗̾̀̽̈̌̇́̀̓̀̎̎͛͌͌͑̓͑̔̈͛̓̍̃̃̍͌͂̈̂͌͊́̿̅̏̓̈̒̓̆̋̑̂̒̆̊͒̾̓̿̀̓̃̾̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̸̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̗͖̪͇̤͇̰̗͙̬̘̺̩̜͙̮̲̯̹̹̱̺̣̱̩͔̠̳͍͉̣̹̺̬̜̫͚̳̹̦͖̬̯̬̤̦͍̣͈̖̬̼͙̣̹͚̺̳̲̫̼̞̼̭̣̰̲̥͙̺͙̰͍̫̗̬͇͕͊͗̈̇̄́̊̀̎̾̆̉̈́͒͌̏̀̉̋̓̊̈́̉͗͊͂͋̋̊̐͒̀̃̑̉̒̐̄̅̐̆͂̂̉́̀̽̃̊͛́͛̿̽̎̑̓̀̎͑͒̓̊̍̈́͂͗͐̎̔͆̂̆̆́͒͒̀̑͛̋̑͋̅̂̉̍̐̌̈́͂̇̑̓̆̌́͗͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅţ̵̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̢͓̱̼̜̮̻̖̪̬͕̣͍͍͖̪͉̭͎͕̲̖̗̹̭̟̪̭͎̫͚̳̯̲͕̣̲͈͈͕͉̲̩̟͉̺͔̞̻͕̮̻̩̞̝̟͙̭̦̯̞͕̪̭̹̙̤̰̫̰̯͉̻̮̙̬̖̪̞͔̣̙̰̠̱̰͓̞̻͚̙̰̤̰͙̬͖̩̫̰̬̗̲͉̫̥͔̖̮̠͈̦̺͎͈͖̗̜̦̪̰͚̠̭̱̉̾̌͒̏̍͛͒͂̿̎̀͊̋̎̅̎̊̅͘͜ͅͅ?̴̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̛͇͕͇̬̞̳̱͓̟̜̺͚̠̰͍̜̰̹̥̻̫̼̱̙͉͙͙̠̝̪̮͖̰̯̙̗̲͙̪̬̯͕̖͖̟̼̗̠̲̦͓͔̜̬̟̜͍̳̻̥̪̗̗̼̤̯͚̮̮̟̱̣̪̟͈͖̞̖̝͈̟͙̟̲̫͔͚͖̻̰̖̟͕̰̘͉͕̜̬̜̘̙̟̱̟̯͖̱̖̰̻̩̳͇̮̻̝̹̻̣͚̤̥͎͙̬̩̖̤̹͈̝̲͕͈̣͂͂̉̈̉̿̓̉̑̂͆̓̓̈͛̀̇͒̒̉̓͗̀̃̇̇̌͛̀̍̃̈̑̂̂̍̋̐͆̀͆͗̅̃̿̋͒͛͗̌̅̈̏̏̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ!̴̡̢̨̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̬̖͈̹͓͇̙̣͎̝̺͙̟̭͈̗̲̻̫̝̼͙̙̣̬̬͚̮̗̩͉̹̫͇̙͇͍̱͇̟̹̣̘̤̩̦͍̦̳̻͖̫̰̹̱͍̥̮̩͇̲̦͔̩͔͍̥̖̠̯̱̳̹̥̥̤̟̖̳͕̻̟̪̺̗̝̜̪͕̥̲̜̣̩̳̠͖̟̤̹̻͕̱̮̣͚͈̻̞̻̲͍͓̭̻̮̫̝̜̺͕̤̘̯̮͓̘̩̪̺̞͔̺̗̱͎̞̭̜̱̭̪̪̱̱̠̳̲͉̖̻̝͉̗̊̃̀̀̾́͆̀̎͆̑̄̇͛̊́̓̿͋̽̃͐́̋́̓̓͂̐̔̂̈͛̌̓̈͆͆͒͋̒̈́͗̈́̈́̃̐̐̀̒̈̑̒͊̐͒͆̽́̂̃̐̆̈͐̔̅̽̌̀͌̋̂̔̇͐̾̈̇̀̔́̅̀͒̓͂́̆͆̒̄͆̉͑̈̋̌̌̓͑͌̇͒̈̽́͂̎̍̂̓͆͌̀̎̾̀̓͂̑͗̈́̋̅̂͆̅̅̆̒̐̔͐͐̈͂͌̿͑̋͆̇͛͌̉̒̍̔̆̾̒̅͆̌̒̓̇̄̇̅̓͒̒̀̊̃̆͑̏́̊͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̞͖̩͍̳͕͎̪̣̳̺̟͕̭̺̯̟̰͕͍̝͎̞̠̜̮̝͔̺̱͓̥̺̙̼͎̝͎̘̲̖͓̯̪̭̱̬̤̙̦̩̤̤͓̞̻͔̘͇̟̪̩͕͍͖̻̹̭̦̗͉̠̫̩̭̪͑͂̑͗̃͊̃̃͑̂̂͌̃̀̈́͋̏̎̏̌͑͌͛̂̃̍́͌̿͊̓͌̈́̈́̐̊͗͂̋̽̑̈̆̍́̅̄͛̈͊̒̄̃́͒̈́͋̄̇̈́̅̑̀͆͑̓̒̀̊̐͗́̂̐̔̋͑̀̈̀̎͛͌̂͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅY̴̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̛͖̱͕͔̹̖̲͎͉̠̤̥͇͚̣̜̤̝̠̱̭̲̲͇͎͈̜͚̜̻̺̩̯̟̭̟̦͈͚͍͓̩̥̳̤̼̯͕̤̙̗̯̭̟̦͕̥̘͚͓͙̥̘͉̰̼͕̫͎̘̼̱̹̣̼͈͎͙͔̞̞̤̩͖̺̭̫̪̹̝̮̣̤̣͓̹͖͇͙̺͖͔͇̖̗̫͇̭͎͈̣̲͈͈̫̞͈̪͎̮͔̣͓͚̻͎̗͈̙͈̗̦̭̥͓̞͔̠̩͔̺͓̳̲̘̦̖̮̪͓̟̰̰̞͔̦͉͎̠̦͓͖͉̓̔̔̊̊̓́͂̂̔̃̓̌̈́̒̇̇̑̃̎̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅő̴̡̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̻͕̞̦̮̠̺̰̩̖̝̮̤̜̥̤͚͎̻̞͇͍͖͈̻͔̩̤̣̲̙͚̮̣̬̮̠̲̰͈̺̘̪̙̦̰̲͕͚͕̫͙̰̤̜̻̯̺̹̦̩͕͔͎͔̠̭͔̞̣̤̥̗̝̯̞͉̺̹̗̭̬̩͚̠̹̮͔̳̭̭̖̉́̽̒͋̑̂́̋̎́͂̓͆͐̓̇͐͋̀̽́̓̐͂̈́̔̔̽̉̾͆́̌͑̀̉̽̿̾̈́̅̉̍̏̒̄̈́̊̉͗̏̃̍̿̉͋̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅữ̶̧̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̡͕̬̰͎̲̩͍̠̲͇̫̖̮̼̳̹͔̮̹͈̳̩̭̮̼̠̣̥͇̪͔̳̜͈̺̦͙̞̰̘̗͚̥̬̰̲̹̝̞̠̰̙͔̳͈̘̳̭̲̞̩̝̪͕̯̜̜̣̘͓̗̞̘͙̻͓̞͉͚̩͔̭͕̭̟͓̮̻̬̰̤̯̖̮̟̱̗͈͇̩̳̻̞̪̺͓̪̜̺̯̞̪̻͚̳̼̝̻̗̭̳̹̙̲̼̤̻̪̟̣̘̱̠̹̳̫͈̠̯̦̜̖̗̘͚̠̤͕̲͎̞̻̮͍̟͚̮̗͓̲̺́̒̃̊̍͐͂͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅ ̷̧̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̢͇͎̫͕̣͕͙̟̜̫͙̘̘͓̝͍̖̥̣̼͖̪̠̬͚̯̱̩̥̖̹͓̝̝̹̞͇̰̮͇̹̺̖̖̟͎̫̪̟̟̙̝̼̦͎͉̼͈͍̖͍̱͍̠̦̩̥͓̼̘̪̱͙̝̗̭͈̹̪͙̖̦̫̱͈͙̞̙̻̥̼͓̦̮̪̰̫̲̺̮͔̫̞̐̈́̉̆̈́̓̑̾̌̅̄̂̀́̈́͑͊͂͛̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅǩ̶̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̗͓̰͎̻͈̬̝͉͇̲̟̟͓̖̲̹̬̼̻͓͎̜̩̼̖̮̼͉͖͍̰̣̮͕̲̰̥͔͙̘͙̳̠͇̦͇̝͍͚͇̭̦͉̙̯͕͉̙͕̱̜̳̙͙̼͇͇͖͎̭̦̥̞̝͚̥̳͙̝̣̮͓̯͚̙̰̙͉͕̘͇͈̲̳̫̙͚̠͇̹̼͎̠̯̝̩͉̱̝͓̲̜͇͙̥͙̥̠̲̖̯̠͓͎͔̮̲̤̼̝͉̫̙͚̣̞̪̰̣̬̲̖̳̘̹̞̟̫̹̜͍̮̰͚͙̙͍̺̙̜̈́͂͆͂͌̿̆͐̽̌͐͋͛̓͆̈́͆̊̄͒̌̒̓̀͋͒̀̈́̾͌͂͗̈́̓͑͋̀̑̈̃̔́̏̾̊̽̄̉́̉̾͛̆̐̓̔̽̀͒͐̅̉̑̉̀͌͑̃̑͊̆̑̾̏́̑͛̓̔́͆̋́̈̽̎̂̋̂̓̐̈̍̾̐̓̍̀̋̇̆̓̌͗͊̿͌̔̈́͗̂̃͑̈͊̉̓̒́̎̄͌͗̒̇̊̓̀͐͋̏̇̓̇̾̑̐͂́̏͐̎̈͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̨̢̨̛̟̻͎̭̝̺̖̫͔̖̹̩͙̞̤͍̺̠̹̙̭̩̞̦̗̜͓̹͓̮̣̤̤̹̱͙͈̠̳̖̝̰͓̫̱̫͙͔̻̖̮̫̪̟̫̟͙̮̼̬͙̜̓̂͐́̋̿͐͑͗̏͒̑̓̀͛̓͛̽̓̓̆͒͌̉̌͛̏̂̈́̀̆̅̔͂̄͛̓̾̽̓̽̑̏̍̋̾̈̊̄͆̓̏̇͌̈̀̑͊̓̏̈́̌̀͋͛̚̕̚͘͜͝͝ǫ̵̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̮̣͚̜͖̯͎̯̦̲͚̘͖͍͍̱̠̞̳̙̘̼̹͇̳̼̼̜̯̮̳̭̣̥̯̜̪̟͕̰̩̖̰̠̻̙̱͔͙̥̟̯̤̖͉̬̰̘͇̦̠̻̙͕͕̤̝̰͖͈͈̘̠̝̙̝̩͎͚̰̜͎̪̣̗̩̙̹̣͉͚̹̼͍͈̹̮̼̞̫̞̲̞̲̘͔̔̑̔̓͂̀̓̑̈́̓͛͋̅̆̄̈́́͛̄̀̂̓̋͂̐̈̅̃̈́̓̀̐̀̓͆̿̈̒̈́̽̄̍͐̄͛̍̇̀͆̃̿̋̔̉̄̿͌̈̆͐̉̏̓̋̀̊̎̅̀̈́̈́͗́̂̍́̏̿̓̀̂̈̈́̇̔͐̀̈́͑̅̽̀͒̅̅͂̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅw̵̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̛͕̜̲̳̝̺̤͕̻̝̯͉̝̗̮͈̟̟̥̦̲̦̟̫̘̝̖̝̬͈͖͎͉̹̪͚͙̬̰̖͙̹̩̘͔̥͕̹͕̣̝̲͔̲̻̼̬̺̠̰̱̖̱͖͈̳͖͕̖̱̹͓̹̰͓̭̜̜̪͍͇̝̭̩̺̬̟͉̦̘̳͔̘͇̝͎͓͍̫̲̱̱͇̞͎͍̰̩̫̟̗̻̜̝͔̭͍̬̹̙̭̻͈͎̬͇̼̟̫͖̝̖͎̰͖͚̜͉͓͎̟͖̦̩͓̜̼͎̥̤̜̬͚̥̻͙͖̠̱͎̲̻̪̖̟̳͔̮̟͉̞͚̲̟̲͍̑͋̀̓̈́͒͗̈́̍͐̈͗͛͊̂̏͑͗͊͂̈́̒̀̎̂̄̏̈́̉̓̅͂̇͗͆̎̔͒̓̃̏̎̆͂͋̈́͛͛͑̌̄͑̅͛̇͆̀̑̍̍̑͂͐̊̄̌͊́̉̏̎͐́͋̀̍̋́̇̓̍̉̓͌̉́͗̈̆̽́̓͊̆̌̉̅̃͊̏̎̅̉̏̆̓̽͌̈́͆̿͌̄̈́̈́͑̓̑͛̊̋̀̒̏͆̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̛̛͓̰͎͈̗͋̃̓̑́̏́͆̆͆̓̎̆̎̂̅͊̈́͌̀̓̅̍̋́̓̑̅̑̒̆̊͋̔̐́̂̅̆̾̽̐͑̃͊̽͂̉̌̌͋̾͗̂͂̎͌̓̋̿̄̅͛̊͋͋̔̑̈́͛̿̎̏̓͊̈̄͐̓̍͛̒̎̋̆͑̐̅̓͂̑̈́͊͗̎́̈́̀͗͗͐̎͗̒͐̋̈́̓͑̀̈́̍̀̌͛͋̑̽̈́̐̈́̑͌͊̍̂̇̽̔̓̄̓̀̊̿̏̈͆̈̂͐̂̎̐͋̂͆͂̆́̏̈́̃̀̄̈́̑̅̍̈́̓̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ẅ̵̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̛̬̲͇͓̻̼̭͈̜̘̳͚̺̜̣̻̯̞͎͇̤̬̣͓̞̘͖̘̜̥̰̻̻̩͓̬͖̤̲̻̦̹̼̹̲̞̟͓̳̘̯̗͎͔̺̙̰̳̤̪̖̺̯̣̝̣̹͔̠̫̥͓̫̹̞̞̪̱͔̩͉̗̱͚͈͔͔͙͔͙̬͈̳̦̯̩͉̬͔̪͇̗̗̩̻͕̖̘̮̮̳̘͕͇̘̖̻̟͍̬̩̻̫̤̤͚͉̩̪̟̣̭̗̹͔̱̘̮́̆̒̀̔̎͐̇̒̓̋̓̓̈́̀͋̒͛͐͊́͐̎̒̓̒͛̊̄̈́̏̅̄̉̈́̓͒̂̇͂͌͋̾́̍͆̈́̆̑̌̓̋͗̓́̈̈́́́̍́̂̈́͊͆́̓̉̄̓̍͗̈́́̓͑̀͗̋̈́̐́̈́̍̊̌̈́̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅĥ̴̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̗̣̜̥͈̭̠̖̻̳̻͙̜̗̜̻̟̣̯͈͈̠̤̫̪͓͖͖͔̼̥͖͉͎̙̱̖͍̤̱̖̥͔͕̗̮̜̫̰̬͙̞̬̳̳̝͈̩͉̪̤͔͕̳͎̜̺̣̟̝̬̮̠͕̜̖̦̦͈̺̮̻͍͓͎͔̙̘̮̖̥̝̞̘̟̮̯̗̻̗̥̣̙̲̣͕͑̈́̿́̓͗̍̍̀̊̀͐̍̎̈́͛̓̍́̀̐̋̂̾̋͗͊͊́̔̾̍͛̂̍̍͋̌̿͆̅̌̂̈́̐̌̉̉̅̔̉͌̂͛̀̈̿̆̋͂͛͒͒̂̐̄̉̔̅̏͋̌͐̏̔́̔̇͆̈́̂̈́͋̐͊̌̃̅̋̐̅̑̔̈̂͂̀͊̓̓̎̾̈́̋̄̅̆̔͋͌͛͂̾̾̾͛͋͆̔͗̓͛͊̀̉̄̏͆̉͆̿́͌̂̓̀̆̃̀͗̾̋͆͐͆̃̂͗̓̇̎͒̓̏̊͂̔̔̾̀͗̐̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̡̢̙̻̩̘͍̮̟͚̳̻̥̖͔̠̻̗̗̳̺̜̻͙͕̰͈̮̹̗͖̝̜̹͎̗͇̝̖̩̗͉̯̱̹̪̪̙̣͎̹͖̭̤̻͉̭̻͉͕͖̺̟͕̬̖̩̭͖͖̳͕̰̜͔̣̩̩͔̩̜̫̬͉̳̼̼̞̻̰̬͔̝̬̬̺̱͓̭͚͇̤͈̳̼̜̻̲͍͖̮͚͔͇͔̦͍̻̰͙̣͚͕͓̰̼̖̪͓͈͉̣̹̝͕̯͉̞͍͚͙̠̤̹͖̺̠̹͚̜̘͙̹͈̲̬͉̘̦̻̝̮͔̮͕͓̝͓͇̯̳̋̊̈́̌̀̂͐̑͑̅̄̌̈͂͊̓̿̽̐̋̓͐̀̎̐̐͆͆̌́́̔͂̽́̂̉̾͗̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̨̢̬̗͇̱͖̻̖͈̖̗̥̗̰͕̣̠̰̫̳̳͔̩̙̙̘̣̗͇͉͖͚̭̪̪̪̰̮̘̟̟̪͕̺̬̪̦̱̭̩̙͎͇̘̳͈͎̦̱̰̻͚͍̞͔͓̺̘̓̎̈̂̽́͛̃͜͠ͅͅf̵̨̡̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̡͙͎͕͇̫̯̪͇̥̪̥͉̳͓̯̤̳͓̯̜͉̮̜͙̬̮̝̣͇̹̲̺̼̰͍̻̲͖͉̖̦̥̭͕̙̫̻̗̰̝͖̞̻͎̫͎̞͇̫̹̲̥̤͈̙̭̥̖͓̟̥̣͉͈̞̺̳̲̬̝͔̤̪̫̟̭̠̤͙̲̝̠̙̤̠͇̤̬̦͓̗̬͈̗̪̝͚̮̪̟̯̳̟̠̭̙̱̫͇̭̘̝̰̝̜̬̲̜͖͈̗̯̼̺̰̘͙̩̠̗̜̭̟̭̫͖̹͇͉̯̭̠̜̹͖̺̰̲̤͚̖̱͚̩̻̜̜͓͍̳̺̦̼̙̭̙̍͆̂̀͛͋͌͗͂͐̈̂̍̀̋̊̉́̽̓͑̽̓̉̍̈̎̈͛͊͆́͛͌̃̃̀̓̈́̏̀̄̉̓̊̋̋̍̄̉̈͊̀́͒̀̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅṟ̵̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̺͖͈͔̲̲̬̭̰͕͍͎̫̯̫̜̳͔̘̤͚̘̼̼̲̠͖͈̟̲̱̣͖͈͖̟̘̱̬͕͙̣͚̪͔̼̤͈͚͙͔̪͉̜͚̞̮̘̳͈͎͕͈̣̱͉͙͖̲̼̤̙̮̘͍̦̗͙̥̠̼͕̠̥̟̞͈̼͍̩̙͔̥̙̦͇͈͉͇͔͙̞̜͓̳̲̼͚̤͉̭̳̯̮̲̠̥̘͎͚̟͖̞̻̬͇̣̲̲̳̺̱͚͚̪̩̬̘̻̞̙̙̬̝̰̦̰̞͍̘̻͉̼̘̫̰̰̱̤̫̖͕͉̘̭͇̤̮̙̱̝̜̘̮̈́̀̋̿̒̎͒̍͗̒̿̓̾̓̀̒̽̾̅̆̿̏̍̊̓̾͐̾͛̅̓̅͐̓͒̈̀̀͛̏͛̋͑͂̍̔͑͂̓̍͒̈́̈͒̍͐̄̆̎́̾̀̐̊̾̆͐̇̃̏͑̃̅̅̍͛̒͛̀̂͆̒̊́̃̽͂̓͂̂̀̅́̿͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḁ̸̡̨̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̟̫̟͙͔͍͚͉͈̦͓̦͓͖̻̜̝̗̥͕̫͔͚̫̭̩̜̺̟͔̭͇͚̫̮̹̠̯̺͙̞̜̖͙̲̠͙̦̫̩̤̟͎͉̳̥͕͎̳̪̜̮̬͔̹̜͉̹̮̠̖͕̲̤͓̤̲̪̤͓̳̭̰̳͚̗̲̫̦͔͔̩̰͎̜̅̑͆͛̍̄̇̋͌̾̏̿̄̒̂̔̃̓͊̑̉̽̆̀̓̌͗̃̋̈́̽̾̈̿̔͛̈́̂̓̽̊̂̄͊̑̄̅͋͆̀̆̃̓͗̈́̀̀́̊́̑͋̿̈́̎͌̽́̇͒̐̊̀̾̀̀̄͗̋̏̄̊̂̾̈́̈̓̐̂͑͊͛̆̈̒̌̆̅͒͋͊̓͌̑͂́̓̎͐̋̇̒̈́̑͆̇͆̓̐͆̈́̄͌̐͒̆̉̄̇̈́͒́͊̈́͋̂͛͐͑͆̍̊̆̄̍̒͂̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅm̶̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̛̙͔̹̪̮̫̰͓̮̬̖͈̻̘̥̰̳̝͚̜̹͈̬͙̠̝̣͙͓̞̟̹͙̺͓̲̲͇͈̗͍̱̟̻̼̳͎͓̲͓̦͉̦̩̙̝̻͖̩͙̳̞̫̜͍͉̮̪͕̹͍͇͉̻̳̳̣̯̺̺̖̩̫͚̙̩̟͔̻͓̼̠̖̼̮̥̞̜̝͉̩̝͙͉̱̪̠̣͈̥͚̲̻̜͉̳̯̥̠̩̻͙͔̞̺̖͖̲̮̪͙̬̦̘̙̪͓̖̭̰̲̱͕͍̖̬͆̍̓̀̾͒̎̑͆̉͛́͐̐̈́͊̊́̾͛̎̅̒̈́̑͆̎̋͌͌̇̈́͂̑̉͂͂͒͋͆͌̐͆̀̈̎̆̓̓̈́̀̐̈́́̑͐͊̀̏̓̿́̍̌̊̀̓̋͂̾̃̂̌̂̽̽̆̈́̎͆̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḙ̶̡̧̧̢̜̭̰͇̤̰̣̪͍̞͙̺̜̠͚͍̬̺̱̗͇̖̰̣̠̺͖̳̳̮̪̬̩̞̼̹̼͕̠̘̬̻͍̬͍̲̬͓͖̙͖̱͓̳̟̠̩̥̣͚͎̜͚̥̹̮̥̤̝̰̗̗̬͎̼̝̖̐̅͒͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅd̵̨̛̳̲̋̇̈̈́͂̆͛͋͋̄̐͒͒̂̍̏̀̋̄̆̄̓͐̾̓͆̓͂̑̓̓͗̌̐̀̓̈́͊̓̓̂̊̒̓͒̐̋͌̌̈́̄̓̾̌̊͐̈́͗̓͋̓̅̊̀̍̈́̈́̒͊̈̐̐͗̃̈́̃͑̀́͐̆͋̔̑̏́͋̾̽̉̈́̅̂͑͐̓̀̀̑̾̾̀̈́̊̑͆́̉̊̔̂̈́̒̆̊̓̔͋̒͋͑̾̍͂̿̍́̉̒̎̊̈̾̉̊̾͗͛̐̈̈́͑̑͋̑̊́̾̐̓̽͒̏̈͆̅̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ ̶̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̢̛̺͉͎̻̝̰̲͖̯̠̤̝̣̘͙̼͎͉̖̞̦͍͚͉̘̖̘͔̦͓͓̬̮̦̱͓͕̫͕̻̦͔̖̹̳̺̜̦̗̰̜̭̳̳̠̖̤͔̱̲̜̤̹̹̦̮̲̮̯̖͚̯͔͍̠̘̹̲͇̠̲͕̭̳̙͉̜͉̮͙̭̭̘̮̰͔̮̫͍͔̦̝̬̤̖̘̮͈͖̥̰̬͓͔̭̹̘͉̗̜͍̙̝̮̥̯̖͙͂͛̓͑̀̽̄͒̋̌̂̓̈̍̋̀̐͗̀̋̓́̾̈́̉̑̓͑̊́̈́͋̀̍̐͂̇̆̂̔̒̊̈́́͋̅̍͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̶̢̢̡̛̥͚̙̤̮̗̰͕̱̝̥̝̩̟̗̭͈̟͍͂̄̑̽̓̓͌̀̊̽͑͂̆̍̉̿̈́̿͌̈́̏͗̂̏̒̃̿̽̇̓̽̕͘̚͜ͅę̵̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̼̞̠͈͙̬̣͓̼̫͉̭̫̻̬̹͓͉̤̤̞̫̖̝̻̦̩͉͖̪̹̳̼͖̺̅͛͊̍̋̅͊͗̆̎̊̿̅͛̌̄̇̉͆́̄̏͌̍͂̍̿́̀̑͐͂̀͆̽̒̓̋̄̓̾̇́̀͂̅̊͋̈́́̍́̓̈̽̉̃̏͋̀̇̏̊̆̏͂͛̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝?̴̛͙̫̙̤̟̤̪̝͍͙̹͕̫̬̃̄́̍̀̈́̏̎̈́̃͒̿͊͆̑͌̈̿̊̈̑̉͑͋́̈̿͋̑̅͋̑̓͛̑̃̈́̂̃͐̋̈́̇̽́̀͋̋̓̅͛̈́͂̀̈́̿̆̃̾̂͛̃͗̾̇̾̎͗̿̾͌̂̐͛̋̅͆̋̎̃̈͆̾͂̾̑̇͗́̓̋̍̾̅͂̔͊̓̈́̑́̂̊̇̍̽̊͛͂͗̅̎͑̒̉̂͗̑͐͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝!̸̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̛̯̻̺̣̺̘̫̣̭̱̩̪͉̫͈͓̳̱͇͉͔̗̺͍̮̞̺͇͍̭̫͈͉͎͖̼̟̖̺̤̘̤̠̲̠̬͎̪̺̣̬͓̙͇̪̬͙͎͇̟̻̯̙̲͓̰͔̩̺͓̼̝̯̬̮͙̣̞̥̞̰̭̤̤̞̲̺̝͉̱̠̙̦̲͚͖͉̳̥̜̞̻͇̼͇͚̥͔̠̖̘̜͓̤̻̗̭̱̪͙͈̲̯̺̤̳̪̼͚͉̩̖̘̺̲̦̦̠̩̠͙̩͓͕̥̯̟͂̉̀̉͌̃̂̃͒̎͋̀͂̿̋̈́̓̐̐̇̓̀̈́̄̊̾̾̔́͗̀̊͂͋̏͌͑͑̌̈̄́̾̒́̎͊͑̈̀͊̍͋͛̀͒̅̃̋̿͑̈́̏̽̌̉́̒̇̊́͋̿̎̍̓̃̅̃̑̌̊́̀̂̒̊̈́̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̖̟̲̝͓͚̝͍͕͙̝̹̻̘̣̟̪̼̰͍̙̖̬̩̺̹̼̮̻̦͔̯̯̪̳̘̣̥̦̜̭͇̖͙̜̥͖͍̬̻̣͙͔̘̥͍͇̰̳̙̮̟̳̜̞̦̗͉̣͕̣̖͕̼̗̠̹̲̮̠̙̤͙͙̩͚̟̲͔̺̘̣̘̝̭̹̝̗̻͙̤͇̼̰͙͕̦̠̝̤͕̟̹̫̹͍̹̩̬̫͈̤̟͙̯̘̱͕͉͙̠͇̮͇̰̦̮̱͙̖̝͉̝̞̗̣͍̹̳̮̋̄͒̊͌̀̽͛͆̎͂̌͒̈̀͑͑̏́̇̀̅̌̒͆̏̀̎͋́̔̐̽͆̃̓̋̅͒̓̒̔͒̾̏̉̓̈́͐̏̍̌̽́̇́̍̀̈̀͋̽͌̃̽̑̾͑́̂̓͗̾̉̌͑̑̀͊̈́͊͌͆͗̿̿̊̆̓̿̈́͋̾̇̿̋͗̀̌͑̌̽̾̍̓͑͗̃́́̆̔̈̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̡̛͙̪̰͇̬̻͎̻͈̝̜̻̫͚̗̱̹̬͈̩̣͚͚̣̬̳̪̞͓̦̹͔̫͈̭̼͈̪̼̮̤͕͈̥͈̲͍̮̪̣̦̼̫̞̫͉̼̱͎̝̖̞̭̝̲͕͓̻̪̳̖͍̱̝̯̜̹͕̘͙̳͉̟̤̣̈́̈́̍̀͛͐͋̓͌̄͌̇͛̄͛͂̇͑̀̿́̿͛͊͋͛̋̏̿̈́̈́͂̏̾͒͐̈́̇̽̌̽͛̀͐̓̓̒͘̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅ  
̵̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̤̙͉̫͈͓͓̪̪̜̹̖̖̫͖͈̩̞̝͎̜̠̳͔̼̱̠̫̘̫͖̳̭̙̪̳̦͓̝̩͖̗͈̝̪͔͇̺̭̼͇̮̫̙͎̪̮̻̬̮͈̖̞̮̩̝͉̯̞̞̬̞͕̘̯̯̜̘̭̳̩̜̖͍̺͕̹͎̻̣̹̠̱̻̲̰̲̹͔̱͖̭̯̺͈͈̲̦̠͓̘͈̻̜̗̭̪̳̺̙̭̜̠̤͚̼̻̬̻̼͖͚͈̣̫̈́͆͗̌̆̇͗͊͋̅̇̒̅́̾͆͒̊̿́̍̑̊́̅͋̎̊́̈́͂͛̍̉̉̾̌̂̈̎̿̓̋̀̔̒͊̒̒̋̈͆̈̽̃̂̍̃̌̀̒̃̈́͂̋́̈́͆̂͌̈́͊̈̿́̒̓͂̿͗̊̐̌́͑̿̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̬͍̤̘̪̩̭̊̚͜A̸̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͍̼̙͓̙̘̟͎̰͙̞̯̝̰͕͔̙̬̻̣͍̦̠̖̠̗̦̲̩͇̮̖͎͉̥̙̲̲͙̮̺̗͇͇̝͓̱̳̞̘̬͈̫̹̩̪͉̜͓͍̻̰͕̙̫̗̮̘̹̘̹̳̘͙͔̲͉̦̞̰͇̤͉͇͕͔̻͙̗͈̬̱̪̜̠̙̝̦͖̬̺͍͚̺̪̳̭̬̺̥̫͕̱̯͈̦̼̯̥̦͕̥͇̬̩̙͕̯̱͉͙̬͉̟̰̮͎̪͔̯̼͙̟̪̻̼͕̺̻̮̗̟̮͉̟̯̹͙̖͖̠͔̳͔͕͎̜̮̞͙͖̟͒̆͗̓̎̐̋͒̊̽̓̂̑͆̇͒̋͌̍͊͒̇͋̓̅͑͂̅̋̓̈́͆̑̔̈́͑̉̇̽̎̓̿̍̍̂̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̴̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̜͕̻̺̼̣͕̮̲͎̳̞̮̳̜̥͓͚̻͔̗̫͇͎̟̟̰̹̬̹͔̥̝͖͔̫̪̯̠̯̩͇͉͔̲̰͉̦͉̘̻̹̤̮̺̣̻͉̱̳͓̘͖̭͚̭̲̖͇̥͕͇͙͖͖͚̩̖͔͓̘̞̯̟͖̬̞͖̫̰͚̱̳̘̱̣̱͉̝̰̩̮̖̞̖̬̲̝̳͖̻̻̺̗̲̭̻͚̱̲͓̱̞͎͈̹͖̰̱͇̮͓̠̱͔̙̫̩̝͔̤͔̜̤͔̦͖̱̤̠̉͆́̓̇̈́͛̀̊́́̑͒̒̎̑̈́̊̏̒̽̇̔͛͋͆̈́̈̋̿͂̂̌̑͋͂̊̂̔̑̆̓͂͑̂̾̈́͊́̑̂͊̏͆̑̆͗̉̾́͂̿̆̒̿̈́͗̓͂̋̔͊͂͐̾̏̾̈́͐̈́̈͛̎̓̅̋̽͒̑́̌͂̾͐͆̇͒͗̒̾̍̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṫ̷̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̖͚̻̘̩̬̭̥͇̫͈̳̘̙͚̭̖̻̙͔̘̞̪͉͙͉̫̖͉̹̬̳͇̝̳̞̼͔͕̣̠͐̒̎̌̈͌ͅư̸̮͆͂̍͋̍͌͋͋̃̍͒̎̇̃̂͛̐̾̉͋̀͌͆̂͆͊̋̋͐̂̀̀̒͑̽̂̿̿̒́̆̃̀̆̎̋͑̋͛̑̌͒͂̊́͌͊̏̉̍̑̂́̀͐̕͘͘͝͝͝a̷̛̛̙̳̻͇̫̻̱͎̫͖͙̪͑̎͒̂͐̊͛̐̀̾͐̀͒̃̐́̇̍͛̄̔͐̓̂̈́̀̅̀̒̀͛̆͒̽͂̎͛͒̀̃̈̓͌̑͌̅̀͌̿̄̀̍͑̄̀̏̿͐̌̾̇̐͋̈́̐̓͌̋̿̀̈́̓͊̓͑͌͛͂̔̆̃̐͊̄͋̑̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͠l̴̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̧̧̛̛͎̮̬̙̞͚̥͎̗̰͓͈̯̜͓̠͉͎͚̱͍̺̰̜͙̗̖̺̝̮̥̠̲̮̦͓̹̗̯͖̜̹̼̪͙̤͈͎̥̱̲̥̯͚̞̘͓̦̗͓͔̳͈̳̗͇͚̪̫͓͕̯̥̝͓̭͍̭̦̮͙̱͎̺̞̘̠̜̟̙̖͍̫̥͕͚̳̩̪̯̼̳̫̖͎̰̰͈̹̪̖͍͙̲̼͍͇̜͖̮̃̊̐̈́̀̀̿̊͆̋͐͑͐̽̽̌̆̇̑̾̽͋͂̄̀̏̀̑͌̂̄̀͊̿̅͌̐͌́̄̃̉͊͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̡̛̻̹͖̘͔̩̺̒̈͌̏̾̇͌̄̈́̔̐̉̽̽͋̎͊̈͒̀̀͋̑̍̀̓̋̎̇̀̇̈́́̒̀̓̈̾̽́̾͆͌́̀̀̀̀́̓͌̀̅̾̏̍̊̇̈́͌̔͑͛́̀̑͑͂̀́̃̒̽̑̕͘̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝y̸̧̢̨̡̧̛̙͔̙̯͔͎̺͓̮̻̹͙̤̠̲͚̮͓͕̦̳͕̦̥̭͈̜̫͓̭̙͖̗̞̤͕̹͚͍͖̎̉̽̉́̒̈́̔́͊̊̄͐̇͊̊͆̓̅̂̊̒́̓͋̆̍͌̚͜ͅͅͅͅ,̸̢̢̢̛̘̱̳̟̹͙̻͙̳̺̜̬̠̯̽̃͋̀̄́́͗͑͂̓̈́͐̒̆̒͐́̍̍͐͋̅̂̈́́̈́́̄̐̄̓̇͒͋̎̊̈́̎͋̿̑̽̇͐͐̀͂̽̀̽͐̀̋͋̍̀͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͠ ̸̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̞̤͙̣̰͚̤̩͚̙͎͔̤͎̪̗̝͇̳̺͎̣̭̦͈̦̱͚̻̺̬̘̩̖̻͈́̓̾͑̃͂͋̂͐̅͒̽̔͐͗̇̀̆͊͒͗̃͌̀̏̀̍͐̏̀͋̏̂̽̂̎̈́͑̏̀̀͊̑̒͛̓̈́̇͂̾͂͌̂̈́̓̊̑̈̒̇̀̈͒̈́́̉͑̽̀͌̍̍́̔̅̐͗̆̐̉̓͐̿̈́̈́̔̓̏̽̑̐͛̇̀̓̉̃̽̒̓̽̈͗̎̑̉̐̌͆̓͛̈́̄́̍̓̈̍͒̉̊̎̋̃̈́̉̌̔͑̊̓̍̓̿̑̃̉̈̅̇̿̈́̌̍̇̈́͛̔̿̾̽̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝I̵̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̧̡͉̙̖̮͎͖͙̻͖̮̙͇̹̩̞̩͖͓̫̗͕̖͓̠̮̝̳̱͚̠͚͔̝̦̳̖͙̬̹̘͇̞̜͚̗̟̫̹̰̗͖͙̯̱̝̮̼̫͔̰̮͈͙̹̠͔̳̯͕̠̻̭̤̝̳̫͍͍͓̖͍̥̯̩̗̙̰̩̱͍̮̭͚̳̥̯̪̪̝͙̭̠͓̜͕̰̯̝̠̗̹̤̜͍͚̯̺̝̗̣̖͎̟̻̗̯͈̪̱̦͕̮̣̜̣̬̭̠͔͇͉̜̰̋̓͛͛͑̿̀̉̆́̐̿͊̿͛̓̆͂̍͆̉̂̋̿̈́̋̊̐͌̐̓̀̓̆̆̄̐̐͌́̌̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̫͉͔̞̹̰̙͔̭͚̹̞̣̹̹̞̮̲̮̞̰͍̰͉̼̱̙͉̳̃̓̽̈́̔́͋̃͋̎͋͒͐͊̂̾̽̈͛͐́̉͛̏̈́͂̀̍͋̓̈́̏̂̃͒̈́̈̔͒̽͌͐́̒͛͂̿͐̓̓̔̀̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͝ͅd̵̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̲̝̰̘͔̬̠̫͔̪͎̠͇͇̘̹̹̭̲̯͎̖̪̭͔̫̮̞̫̺̗͙͉͍̮̳͚̖̯̼̘̳̯̥͍̭̙̰̮̱̤̣̞̹͈̻̖̺̳̦̣̦̥̗̭̻̭̺͎͇̜̘̖̲͕̩̳̠̣͎͉̮̼̲͉̝͉̟̪͎̯̙̦̺̤̗̻̲͙̭͚̞̲̦̘̞͓̲̞͉̈́͑̆͆͗̓͆̋̋̑̿̓̀̎͑̀̿̓͌̆̑̓̽͂͋͋̀̂͛̔̿̉̑̓͆̇͗̾̄̓͂̾́͋̓̈͐̅̇̆̈́̔̀̉͂̄̈́́̍͐̋̍̔̓͑̀͗̍̈́͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̝͚̻̳̱̙̘̖͍͓̲͉̬̬̮̳̪̠͍̗͖̬͚̞̝͎̟͈͈̞̞̳͇̻͎͕̹̩̣̪̣̟̲̗̗̠̺̻̲̖̳̦̩̬̳͔̞̫͍͕̳̫̯̠͙̪̞̣̗͖̥̼̰͍͕̳͕͓͕̹̲̮͍̜̯̭̱͇̦̝̣͕̼̦̱͎̩̰͈̫̰̬̘͓̞̦͎̜͇͖̯͓̫̣͓̮̩͔̞̘̫̳̟͖̜̙͇͙̞̪̙͙̼̟͇̬̯̗͍͓̖͎̪̝͓̤͓̮̱͓͓̞͉̖͚͕̥͙̼̱̠͇̖̹̤̼̺̼̍͗̂͒̀̋͑̇̀́͂̊̀̀͋̈́̓͌̂̃̓̿͑͌̎̏́̾͆̂̿̏̐͒̒̉̍̿́̒̋̏̾̊̈̀̀̈́̈͋̄̅͗̍͂̌͑͗͑́̎͂͆̓̋͑͛̋́̂̈̅̾͌͒̄͑̑̃́̒̏̓̈́̈́̏̆̈́̋̈́̆͊̽̃͋̆̄̅̅̾̉͒́̓̋͑͂̅̐͐͒̀̆̎̈́͐̋̿̈́̈́͆̄̈͛̏͂̓́̃͂̅̓̑̉̈́͊͆̅͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̳̟͓͎̙̰̝̝͉͎͙̮̫̝̼͓̺̙͈̲͔̹̟̱͔̫̲͔̝̭̺͚̫̥̺̩͙̻͚͓̫̻̺̼̳͍͔͎͔̥̬͕̺̦̖̗̬̤͈̮͔͓̦̜͉͓̘̯̱̲͈͈̹̯͇̰͈͙͔͖̠̯͕͍͉̩̮̟̲̜̺̩̟͇͙̪̬͙̱̞̙̫̭̼͍͎̫͉͓̞̹̗̠̼̖̻̝̝̟̱͇͇͖̺͒̔̄̏͐͂̏͊͛̀̍̽̽͊̀̉͊͊̓̒͐͊̅̔̑͒̑̓͂̾̊̑̃̽̎̄̈́͗̀̍̍̈́͂̿̐͒̒̒̃́̈́̀̏̓̇̔̅́̀͐̀̎̏̏͋̈́̾̈́̿̈̾̀̎͋̍̌̐̾̈́͊̂̋̇̓̈́̇͒̀̑̈̓̋̓̿̎̔̊̒̎̔͒̓̓͗̂̃͊̊̀̉͌̌̋͊̈́̎͆̐̓̀͋̀̓̄͂̉͛̓̓͂̀͒̿̀̎͊̄̋̆̈́͗̆̇͊͌̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ"̶̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̘͔̠̞̰̖̦̩̱͕̠̣̳̞̩͕͉̘͙̟̰͚̫͉̣̹̱̣̜͕̺̻͉̩͕̲̱͉̝̞͔͍̘͇̮̘̯̲̤̫̫͙̳̼̹̫̤͚̻̞̪̖͇̥̜̩̱̱͙͔̤̰̪̰͍̟̯͕̜̤̺̹̳̰̺̹̥̩̘͈̞͇̥̠̹̦̬̖̣̩͔̝̗̫̺̬̤̮̫̪̜͍̜͚͙̫̳͉̙̝̮͍̉͆͌̑̋̈́̑̆̅̂͛͌̐̔̆̈́̎̍͑̓̊̋́̑͊̇͊̈́̒͊̌̔̄̉̈̄̇̂͂̈́̀̆̍͆̉̓̈́͆̎̆̓̀̀̾͐̾͒̆͋̐͂̍͆͆̆̋̎́́͊͌̔̐́̂̈́̓̐͊͂͌̀̋̔̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̥̦͉̻͈̘̩̟̹̰͔̥̯̼͉̙̺̣͈̱̤̣̖̻̙͖̗̱̙̹̹̗̗̱̰̲͍̀̆̇̏͗͑͆̐̑͆̉̃̐̌̆̒͗͑͊̎̔̋́̓͒̈́̇̎̇͆̔̈́͑́̇͛͑͐̆̀̒̋̈̑͐̈́̉̒̒̌̀̒̒͛̄͒̓̒̀̍̿͊̀̽͒́̒̈́͆͌̑̒̀̅͆͌͐̓̓̿̆͐̇͋͐̈́̔̀̇͒̃̂̈́̿͑̔̇̊̈́͑͌̐̈̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅL̶̡̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̛͍̫̱̻̣̝̥̪̝͉̩̭̣͚̥̱͎͓͇͔̰̦̱͚̞̬̫͇̣̙̝̫͔̩̪̰̘͈̖̺̟͙̞͕̼͚̥̺̟̠̻̦̠̙̞̯̰͕͕̥͇̭̼̖̲͚͓̖̱̭͎̲̹̬͔̗͓̩̣̱͓͎̹̞͚̰̟̲̮̲̦̤̳̞͓͍̩̖̞͈̹̘̬̘̲̠̘̖͎͙̖̻̹͎̝̮̗͓̰̘̺̖̞̫̻̟̩̜̪͚̤̭͎̰͎̲̹̻̭͈̝̖̫̣̺̣̗̘̪͈̹̳̣̞̝̞̫̞̺̤̤̘͔̹̹͖͇͔̼͍͓͇̖̖̀̒̿͗̈́̊̇̏͐̌̀̇̉͊̃͐̎̈́̊̓̔̋̃̅̃́̒̊̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̴̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̰̖̹̤͓̩̩̬̖̻̩͓̬̥̫͇̫̪̜̖̜̣̭̖̗͉͙̮̹̣̗͖͇͍̩̣̜̥̫͈̪͇̙̯̟̳̰̱͍̼̪̱͓̲̣͇͇̞̥̜̖̜̰̦̻͉̼̯̜̼̞̜̬̳̰̱̖̫̲̭̣̣̠̹̼͓̯͕̹̠͙̤͍̖̼̻͖̱̤̻̖̳͕͍͇̗̫͙͕̺͈̖̗̼̯̪̠̩̹͖̿̉͌̋͊͒͗̐́͆̿̃̒̈́́̅̈̎̈́͌̀͆̇̄͛̓̓̏̐̀̅̌̆͂̿̓̌̍͑̄̂͛͋́̅̇͆̂̽͗͌͋͌̈́̀̿͑̽̎͂̈̒̈́̈́̈̇̀͋̊́͂̋̀́̑̔͂̈́͐̑̋̐̑̀̀́̽̾̏͐̔̈́̈̀͐̎̽̎̓̔͋̇̎̅͗̔͗̉̑̃̌̎͐́́̇͊̇̌͗͋̀̓̈́̈͗́̊͒̏̈́̀̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅé̸̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͈̤̱̟͚̼̦̣̠͕͍͔̞̲͚͙͚̗̩͚̞̟͔̠̰̯̝̊́̿̇̎͊̋͐͂̈́̂̀̐̇͐̆̅̍̃͊́̈́̓̿́̍̏͊͂̏̇͐̃̑͑̋̑͌̔̃͆̐̈́̆̾͗̍̍́̒̊̉̆́͐͌̓̃͗͆̍̇̂̒̅̍̐̾̿́͋̌̽̾͊̇̐̓̔͌̆̏̉̉͌͐͗̀̏̀̒͗̒̑̂͊̊̉̈́̃̔̀̊͊͂̇̎͂̓̓͗̿͛̉́̑̆̄̋͛̃̈́̑̄̍̇͒̂͊́͛̀̃̑̈́́̂̈̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝.̷̧̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̛̺̰͔̖̯̹̭͚̼͎̞͍̮̝̘͙͇̜̯̣̯̮̮͕̯͔͙̬̘̰͍͈̝̬͇̗̣͇̬̦͇̳̰̬̥̱̯̬̬͉̱̮̠͓͙̼̖͖̩̞̤̬͕̳̪̰̞͙̣̬̺̦̜̗̼̖͓̳̮̻͍̰͈̟̝̪͓̝̞̣̜̍̓̀̈̄͗́̊́̔͛̒̂́̀̈́̊̾̑͋͒̋̀̆̐͗̇̈́̀̈́͋͛̔̊͋̀̕̕̕͜͠͠ͅ ̶̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̨̛̛͇̞̰̦̝̹̜̜͚̻̺̠̬̯͈̙̪̗͖̳͇͔̞͉͍̙̦͍̜͙̞̻̺̼̜̮̯̪̜̬̤͖̪̗͎͙̹̙̬̣͖͎̝̺̙̹͔̠̖̠͔̬̜̠͕̤͖̝̫̮̬̮̘̻͍͖͚̲͍̝͉͍͖̯̪͈̹͇̤͚̳͎͇̥̺̪̼̰͖͎̦͖̪͉͖̮̯̦͔̯̭̩͔̼̥̺̟̖̜̪̮̫̳͇̘̜̝̖͈͙̗̠̗͉̰̙̺̝̥͇͔̱̺͙̭̤̘̯̺̣̅̀͋̃̋̽̍̉͒̽͆͗̄̿͊̈̀̒͒̔͋̃͗̋̀̔̒̒̋̿̌̆̈́̆́̉̃̿̈́̅̾̈́́̀̓͛̽̈́̿͒̈́͋̍̌́̇͊̒̑̉̐͐͊̑͗̇̈̐͗̈́̀̃̎͊̒͛̈́͛̌̇͂̃̿́̊̑̂͑̋̏̾̍͐̂̔̊̄̇̍̓͛̆̎̀̽̌̿͒̔̈̎̑͊̂̄͑̍̿̈́̌͛̎̄͋̌́̃̐̀́̋̀̅̑̅̈̄̄̀̊͑̈̍̍̒͂̿͑͋̌̈̀̂̽̉́̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅ"̵̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̬̠͎̲͖̼̟̠̰̙̖̺̯̠̜̻̝̖̭̖̙͚̗̦͚͉̙̜͙̙̺͚̬̙͇̠̪̗̭͍̼̫̮͍̫̳͎̲̗͍̳̫̦̠͓̲͙̻͈͇̩̩͖͚̮͓̺̝̰̰͎͖͈͉̤̺̬̯̳͚̣̰͚̤̝͇̟̬͇̙̪̠̤̣͇̟̪̼̭̫̬̹̼̰̯̮̠̱͈̥͖͈̪̭̹͈̥̤̺̩̼̳̩̞̬̞͓̫͎̖̠̬͙̼̯̜̙̘̤͕̘̦͚͈͕̗̼̳͈̣̼̯̩̝̹͔͈͕̟̒͂̂̃̾͗̾͌͑́́̄̑̈́̈́̀̄̈͐͌̆̌̄̈́͐͒̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅB̴̡̛͍͚͙͚̮͇̺͇̩̫̮̭͍͔̬̞̮͙͔̜̂̓̓̀̍̏̍̈͐͒͗̓͋̂̈̍͋̈́͐̓̒̆́͊͒̿̓̀̏̾̃̈͑̀́̍̏̉̌͊͂͛̈̓͆̈́́̍̀͋̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͠ư̵̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̰̱̪̺̝͉̮͓̠͓̤̻̤̱̟̦̝̥̗̟̟͔̬͖͕̘̳͔̝͎͇̜̗̩̠̫̖̫̪̯̺̫̭̫̬̼͈͍̫̱̳̳̲̠̪͎̼͉̤̹̙͓̘͈͕̜͙̭̗̫͙̥̖̘̟̤̱͇̯͉̪͙̲͔̝̦̱̲̠͈̥̮͔͓̘̖͍͇̞͆̐͋̀̉͒̃̾̔̂̇͂̓͐̂̔͋̈́̑́͗̽̃͗̈́̐̏̎̐͌̑͛͂́̿̀͒̈́͐̔͌̔̏͆́͒̃̌̑͋̓̋̂̎͛͛̿̈́̊̾̉̽̿͑̅̆̈́̂̅̿͌̐͒̐̄̓̆̈́̔͑̆̽̊̓́͂̉̐̍̿̄͐̐͒̅̀̑̓̀͗̽̐̏̀̈̂̍̾͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̛̛̬̪͈̩̦͎͔͉͓̳̭͉̩̝̯͇̯͇͓̤̱̹̠̭̩̜̜̀̈̆́͆͂̉̈̎́̾͒̓̍̆̄͑͆̽̐̓̀̉̏͑̓͑́̊̚͝͠ͅͅ ̴̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̣̘̖͕͙͔̠̰̲͇̩͙̘͇̖͖̬̩̣̖͕̤̹̣̱̟̯͙̳̜̳̗͖̥̣̭͓̤̬̲̦͇̯̹̲̬̖͈̦̰̘̰̬̱̩̺͇̘̝̱͕̫̩͈̼̬̻̤͚̯̖̠͖̤̱̱̖̟̲̜̬̗͙̖̼̦̥̱̮̞͓͇͈̩̯͉̮̪̓͗̽̈́̎͆̉́̽̃̋͂̄̇͑͌̓͛̌̽̉̽̃͒̃͐̍̂̏̎̆̿͊̒̈́̍̌̄͌̊͛̅̈̔̽̆̋̈́͑̿̄̑̍̌̉͛͂̒̄́͐̔̎̅̈̋́̍̊̎̓̆́͊̽͋̉͌̐͑͑̐̀̀̑̏̏̊̈́̀̀̈̿͑̌̈̍̔̀̊̀̇̿̍̿͂͌͐̅̓̄̐̈́́͋̀̅͑̾̌̿̀͆̍̈́͆̈̀̀̃̽̂̉̌̌͛̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅy̵̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̭̣̻̲̘̰̗̭͕̫͖̱̘͖̻̪̲̠̣͙̫̬̜͉̳̦̪̫̜̬̪̟̳̫͕͍̰͙̞̥̜̩̹̥̱̰̯͖̲̬͈̟̘̱͎̥̟̿͒͌͛͛̋̏̿̎̉̅́̌̎̈́̍̾̅̍͒͋͑̽̓́̆̾̔̒́͂̀̍̎̏͒͌̊̒͂̏̓̏̄̎̽͐͂͋̍͋͛́͌̐̑͊̇͆̌͗̂̔̑̏͒̾̂̂͐̋̌͐͗̉͋̍̓̾̓͂͆͗̎͊̓̔̆̐̉͒̽̀̽́̀́̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̵̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̠͓̜̬̖͇̺̯͚̬̟̝̮̮̟͔̖͚͈̦̣͓̱̼̜̲̦̪̟̫͔̖̬͍̼̣͉͖̫̞̹̟̼̜̩͔̺̜̞̘̣̦̝̗̦̝̣̘̫̦͚̺͈͖͇̤̥͈̙̗̳̩͉̖̩͍̳̺͉̙̯̘̠̱̱̱̺͉̬͕̈͛̾̑͒̂̾̈̈́͊͋͗̒̒͐͂͌̋̑͋̔̓̈͗́̌͂̓̏̌̃̾͛̊́̊͑͂́̅̄͊̐̋̇̋̎́͂͋͂̔̓́͂̊̌͆̒̐̑̎̆́́̽̍̋͋̓̾͌̏̊͆́̒̊́̑̿͂͊͐̂͒͑̇̾̆̀́̅͌̄̆͊̅͌͒̔͗̓̈́̂̇͗̔̽͛̾͐̄́̒̅̾̌̏͛̽̆̈́̄̍͗̃̒͗͊̈́́̀̅͑̐̇͗́̎̿̂̃̔̍̎̋̓̑̉̎͛̊̌͂͊̍̈́̈́͛̔̽͊̆͋͆̒̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅư̸̡̨̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̛͖̝̫̠̪̯͈͚̲̣͉̬̤̳̣̤̺̜̼̟̰͕̖̱͚̞̬̠̝̬͉̬̯̟̙͔͖͙̰͍̻̳͎̰̼͈̻̞̦͙̜̮̗̭̭̯̤͕̥͖̠̤̱̦̗̟̱̬̥̱̮̤̖͓͙͎̪̬̲͔̝͈͙̺̬̳̩͍̳̯͓̣͎̰̰̘͍̫͎̣̟͖͓̦̟̗͈̻̻͕̭͔̣̥̯̠̠̼̥̼̹̺̳̳̩̲̹͖͔̫̺͈̼̝̼̳̼̮̗͓͎̲̝̙͖̭̫̯͍̳͚̰̲̩̥͍̮̣̬̰͈̭̥̪̪̖̣͖͖͕͔̺̈͛̈́̈́̂̇̅̏̀̿̃͗́̎̽̉̔͐̐͆̾̊̊̂̅̋͌͋̂͂͌̀̄̃̽̅̅̂͂́̈́̾͆̋̅̓̓͐̊̈́̿̆̀͛̎̈́͑̉̎̐̽̈́̃̐̀̂̌͊̒̋͒̾̾́̿̅͊̌́̅̒̈̊̋̌̓̀͐̓͗͌͌̓̓̈̀̅̌̈̾̀̂̀́̃̐͋̔̽̀̐̇̂̃̃͌͑͆͋̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̙̪̘̱͙̰̗̱̼̪̲̪̫͚̻͈̰̰̝̙̮̪͍̱̥͕̠̩̠̩̰̗͉̪̘͚̙͈̞͇͎̞̰̭͓͔̟̜̬̟̼͚̦̰̖͇̮̱͖͉̙̘̮̪͙̰̠͖̱͍͙̗͕̳͎͇̰̮̩̘͂́̎̅̉͒̓́̅͛̈́̀̽̈͑̃̀͊͗̈́̄́͐̋̆̑͑̈́́͋̆͆̃͛̊̎̎͋̅̈́́͋̀̒̄͐́͋̉̊̾͋̑̂̇̊͂̉̀̋͌́͗͛͂̓̆̋̒̅̔̔̐́͒͗̆̅͆̄̅̅̀̾̈͛̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅg̶̡̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̩̺̲̠̭͈̠̯̹̙͖̥̟͉̯̻̘͍̘̯͎̼̹͍̭̬̖̟͖̫̮̳̱̼̻͇̗̯̰̘͔̗͍͕̘̙͙̣̲̲̱̰̔̑͗̀̋̌̾͋̿͒̂̈́̅̎̄̀̌͒͑͗́̀͐̔͒̈̓͂̀̇̎̓̉̾̀̔̒̌̉̈͐̌͂̈́͆̿̎̄͑̿̅̀̿͐͊̿̆͋͑̓̈̐̆̌̔̽̿̑̅͂̌̋̾̍͌̉̔͌͋̍͗̌̈́͐̏͆͐̎̇͛̽͐͐̓̈́͌̿̈̏͂͂̀̽̓̆͑̃́͛̑̂́͛͑̀͋͋́͂́̂̒͒͆̔́̅̌̓͆͗̈̀̾̽̀̽̏̉̀͗́̋̓̂̐̈́̈́̑̾̈̎́̄̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅơ̴̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̱̺̩̖̻͖̝̹̞͇̹̮͔̪͕̗̠̝͚̝̞̰̦̠͎͈̩̹̥̗̟̼̱̹͚̺̥̭̝̬͓͈͙̪̪͙̞͕̪̜̬̬̬̰̜̖̤͕̗̞͕̩̭̣̯̰̞͍̮͓͉͓̹̤̘͖̟͍̲͎̝̻̦̗͔͕̜͉̩̬͕̟̪̤̝͉͎̠̥̦͉͖̙̱̦͕̘̘̤̠̮̰͚̼̲̦͇̝̘̣͔̙̱͉̻̗̣̝̫̬̫̒̾͗͑̿̄̎̿́̈́͂̉̈́̂̃̉͆̅̔́͂͛̔̇͛̔͗̒̈́̀̄̽̊̓̉̋̉̽̋̆͐̓͆̇͊̈́̈̽̂͂̈͒͂̿̀̇͗̿̍̅̊̏̐̄͋͂́̈̐̉̾̀̎̔̃̀͒̍̿̀̾͋́̀́͒̃͒̀̓̽̂̇̎̃͋̂́́́̂́̔͋̈́͌̾͆͌̊̓̇̃́̈͊̏̀̓̽̐́͒́̓̌́̓͛̀͌͒̂̀̅̋̈́̽̈́̎̌͗̒̀̀̂̿͂͊̈́͗͗̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅť̸̡̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̯͉̹̬̺͔̦̠͍̹̤̥̹̱͔̜̖̤̥͖͙͔͔̩̪̬̦̘̪̜̻̲̘̣̣̼̭̪̻̯̺̺̫͖͓̱̙̙̖͓̳͈̲̳͙̱̜̫͓̹͔̹̩͍̞̣͍̣̗͎͔̙̥̺͓̹͖͕͈̯̦̭͕̞̟̩̯̜͈͖̮̘̮̘̤̗̠̪̫̖̣͇͍̹͇͂͋̊́̆̍͒̄̓̃̊̇̔͋̀̊͆̌͌̅̎̐́̌͆̏̀̃͐̎̇͊̔̂̑̋͗̾̈͆̈́̋̌̾̑̽͆͐̅̀͌͘͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅt̸̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͔̼̥͓̝̪͉̤͇̺͓̗̹̞̜̯̙̱̲̗̬͓͇̳̝͚̙̙̼̘̹͈̞̪͕̗͇̟͙̖̝̤̫̻͍͓̱̼̺͖̭̥͈̯͚͈̥͎̜̮̪̮͕͈͈̞̘͇̣̻̮̮̺̭̫͉̹͎̪͉̣̠̯̺̳̭͕̯̠͖͓͙̮̗̣̺̞̘̟͈̟͕̙̙͎̦̖̳̖̥̭͉̹̖̩̥̙̭̳͖̗̝͚̦̲̙͙͉̋͛̂́̉̇̿̿͗̀̌̈́̄͐̾̄̓̈̍̀͒͊̔́̒̍͂̈́̈́̈́̉̏̆̏͋̈͗͂͒͌͊͛͋̾́̐̇͛̈́̈̒̽̿̽̈́͊͋͑̀̄̓́̿͛̄̌͛̉̌̀̈́́͐͛̑̋̉̂̐̌̇̇̃̃͌͂̎͑̆́̈̂̏͒͛́́͛͂̓̽͊̀̈̆́̈́̔̈́̒́̅̏̀̋́̍̊̐̂̽́͋̆̎̅̈́̓̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̹̳̩̟͖̥͙̺͙͎̤̖̳̗̤̭͓͓̼͖̻̤̯̬͖̘̖̹̤̬̦̫̤̫̤̯͙͈̖͙̫̟̺̹͈̳̹̫̺͉̖͚̖̻̙̞̬̟̮̣̜͎̯̰̬͆͐͐̅̌́͐̄̅͌̀̈́̾̃̈́͐̈́̇͒̀͒̂͆͂́͛́̆͊̓͐͂̓͌̂͐͐̈́̉̋̒̒̈́̈͗̈̀̍̿͒͗͂̍̈́̇͒͆̔̈̃̈́̂̎̈͆̒̍́̉̔̊͑̍́̀̊̈̍̊͒̌͋̀̂͗̅̐̀͂̿̈́̊̈́̏͊̀̆̽͛̏̀̿͊̇̓̏̽̋̉̌̽̒͌͛̀̎̒́͗̈͛͌̈́̃̓̇̐̏̎͆̀̃̈́͒͌̄́̽͗͆̋̊͊͂̄̓͒͆͒̅̄͌̑͋̈́̀͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̨̢̛̟̰̦̹̲̳̯͕͍̞͍͎̞̫̭͍͍̭̖̻͍̹̻͙͈̼̭͔͍̰̲͔̜̱͉̤͈̞̺͖̣̥̩̙͔̗̰̙͖͍̥͇̩̠̤͎̠̱̯̙͓̞̟͍̟̩͓̥̱͍̭͕͓͓̭̩̪̱̬̰̬͕̺̞̱̜͔̮̗̜͚̱̦̫̺̳̺̰̜̱̭͕͖̳̲͕͚̲̥̟̪̰̟̞͖̯̲͎̟͚̼̻̲̬̝̯̪̞̗͖͎̣̜̼̺̹̱͔̑͛͐͗̾̍̿̋̄́͒͒͗́̄̄́͆͑̀̆̄̎̓̌̍͌̀̑̈́̈͑̄̔́̅͗̏̃̈́̿͗̎́͛̃̆͋͆͛̓̑̓͋̆̌̒̓̉̒̍̈́͛̓͑̈̓̌͑͗͛̎̇́͋̇̅́̄̏̔̆̂͒͋̂̈́̈̔̀̍̒́̀͐̀͒̊̍͛͊́̾͗͂̆͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̴̢̧̧̻̹̰͙̠͖͖̦̠̤̙̰̺̦̭̝̺̮̗̝̩̥̲̻̼̫̟̘̼̻̞̭͖̖͚̘̞͉͚̘̮͕͍͚͖̗͖͖͚̮̻̗͔̿̓̍̉̍̉̅͐̿̿͂̕͜͜͜ͅį̸̨̡̧̡̧̜̗͖̹̘͖͓̺̘͔̦̟̯̯̭̱̺̘͉̹͙͙͔̱͈̘̮͕̘̩̼̳̗̹̝̗̹̱̣̣̲͙̬̰̬̞̙̻̖̻͍̗̺̗͈͎̖͙̋̆̈́̍̎̆̋̓͘ͅͅv̸̧̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̛̬̹̮̘̬̻̖͙͖̥͍̝̩͍̯̗͓͓̫̯̬̫͉͉̠̭̜̯͔̼̫͕̣̭̜̼͔̙̪̰͍̳̲͈͔̰̺͙̰̦̮̠͉̺͙̲̣͎̲̝̭̣̻̰̳̺̖̘̰̜͙̩̠̙̝̟̦̖̟͎̟͕̠͚̟̪̰͎͚͙̙̺̲̤̮̝͔͍̦̫̤̞̜̼̪̩̟̯̭͚̠̝̗̝̩͖͎͖͙̩͚̣̝̗͇͈͚̬̹̪̭̪̱͈̼̤̗͙̻̙̳̬̼̤̰̠͖̘̙̤̩̬͔̬̻̘̦̤͚̩̦͖̖̬̤̳̠͔̟̏̇́͗̓͐͆̆̅̏͂̀͒̔̇̾̔͌̎̓̇̋͊̌͊͗͆̆͐́̇̈́̓̍͌͗̄̓̊̐͌̑̊̇̈̀̇͗͐̈̀̋͂́̆́́̈́̊̀̒̍̒͑͛͌͊̈́͛̌͒̊̔̈́͋̽̏̏́̑͐̏̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̧͉͎͚̩͕̞̣̭̜̞̲̘͔̺̜̹͍̭͚̤̗̟̰̬͔̱̥̖̦͓͎̫̦̠̖͓̣̥̞̖͈͍̣̞̣̙̝̰͖̖̞̹̱͕͔̩͎͎͔̰̱̯̩̜̙̟̣̤̥̼͎̺̱̤̭͚͖͈͕͍̩͇̝̤̩̩̘̯̼̳̠̼̪͖͕͕̰̳̮̻̰̲͉̻̠̱̲̝̤͚̗̻̥̬͎̠̙̙̼̭̝͙͖̗͙̱͓̱̯̥̝̰̩̩̮̩̹̲̟̮̮̝͖̜̝̪̦̹͕͉̗͔͔̠͓̳͙̪͙͔̬̫̝͙͓̩̩̝͓̝̭̞̇̄̈͛͋̍̐̆͒̋̊̅͂̂̍͐͜͝ͅ ̶̡̛̛̰͓͍͎̻̱̻͎̘͔͔̺̮̟̌̓̀͑̿̒͊͊͌̃̉͋̊͂͐̓̍̇͋̈͛͗͂̔̃̀͂̿͒̄͑́̅̎͊͋̄̃̽̂̓̋̈̽̽̏̊̐͗̂̄͆̓̔̔͒́̓̈́͊̔͋̾͛͆̍̀̎̐̑͐̃͆̆̅̽̍̌̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̶̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̘̫̥̟͈̣̜͚̬̦̦̖̘̣͙̱͍̮̙̘̬̱͚͍͙͙͇̼̥̫̞͙̻̭̖̯̳̖̗̳̜̬̭͎͈͇̫̬͉̭̹͚̝̞̹̹͖͔̬͉̺͈̥̙͇̯̬̥̼̪̖̬̞̲͍̜̙̲̫̩͚͍̳̫͉̘̮̭̖̠̜͓̬͖̙̖̭̩̤̣̪̦͕̳̻̫̗̳̦͕̣͎̭̞̟̮̪̻̖͕̦̪̭̣̭̟̰̜̯̰̭͉̼̤͓͕̣͓̺̫̞̙̥͚͔̭̬̣͍̘̻̤̰͍̼͈͓͕͇͑͊̈́̈́̔͊̎̋̏͊̀̓͒͐͆̇͐̏͆͂́̒̎̈͆̉͒͆̄̆͒͂͛̓͐̑̔̔̈́̄̾̃̈̐͐̅́̈͒̊͂͛̈́̌̽̏̎͛́̓͑͒͑͛̃̌̿̑̌̎̇͒͗̌̄͂͂̽̉͐̅̊̓̇̇̆̀̓̂̀̃̋̾͂̿̂͊̔́̐͒̀̒͊͆̂̎̉̐̈́̿̒̐͗̉͑͂̂̾̾̏͑̒̈̈́̆́͊̈́̽̆̑͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅē̵̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͖̖̲̺̺̺̯̼̘̤͎̻̰̘̠͚̮̬̱̺̬͕̙̞̹͈͚̦͖̼̣͈̥͍̞͖̥̞̦͇̫̰͖͚̘͈̜͔͕̖̹͈͚̪̮̣͍̰͕̠͖̳͎̰̖̻̘̲̬̟̫͇͍̩͙̥̫̩̗̼̲͈̻̤̼̣̭͚̮̬̪̗̯̫̠͍̖̭͚̫͔̠̘̱̹̭̟̫̮̠̯̦̱̬͕͖̭̺̜̮̙̠̪̣̰̬̫̥̲̩̱̣̠̙̬̤̻̼̲̪̙̼͚̹̬͙̼̻̙̇͛͛̎́̏͒͒͌̄͐͐̀͒̊̇͆͛͊̋̌̆̐̽̅͗͒̇̎̑͒̓̋̐̎͛͛̆̽̓̍̓̆̓̐̀̐̌̀̾̔̍̌͐͑̅̔͒̉̍̽͛͑͊̀̀͗̈́́̊̈́̈͛̓̒͌͋͊̀̍̉̊̈̾̈́̌́̊̈́͆̀̎̊̈́̓͂͊̊̽̈́͂̄̓̄̄̽̐̈́̐͗̏̍̃̌̂͐̍̑̃̈́̋͛͐̀̈́̽̌̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̳̻̜̦̤̬͇̻̞̲͔̑̄̄̂̒͑͌̾̇̍̔͐̿̈́̓̿͂͊̏̆̍͂͛̒̓̒͗̅͒͐̉͗̓̄̑̀͋̈́̅̐̎́͑͆͆̈̽͐͌̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅw̴̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̗̝̭̬̫̠̲̟͎̟̗͇̠̞̺͉̭̺̯̘̠̖͚̜̩̣̹͚̪̩̣̫̗͉̦̥̬̞͕̫̲͙͖͇̫̹͕͕̯̠̲͓̹̫̤̱͍̪̱̠͔̹̰̙̘͕̘͎͓͓̼̪̗͚̫̻̥͉̜͎̝̫̟̣̬̖͈̮͓̳̭̻̲̖͇̲͇͓̯͎̪̪̖̤͚̳͈̞̳̼͎͉̞̖̘̘̻̮̬̪̖̳̝̲̝͎̼̼͖̖̙̗̠͓͖͇̬̠̪̹̩̝͖͈̝̺͓̞͚̟̠̬̤̓̔͊̇͐̾͗̿̀̏̏́̓̿͐͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̦͉̫̳̹̗̻̲͙͔̮̝͚̬̼̪̬̭̞̱̖͍̰͔̘͓̟͚͉͚̰̮͇̞̺̯̲̹̠̖̬̄̍́͐̐̏̊̂̄͂̾̄͊̓͐̒̽͋͌̄̐̌͋̂̃̈̈̈͊̆̈̍͒͗̅͗͋̈̓̔͛̔́͋̑̄͐͋̅̍̄̂͂͊́̈̅̋̈́̓́̀́͗̅̈̐͗̎̀̐͆̔̇̂́̋̈́̎̔̍̒̐̔̾̀̓̌̋͋̇̐͋̆͊̍̂̀̈̽̐̈̑̋͐̏̔̄̇͂̿͌̉̄̌̑͌̅̔̂̔͂͗͌̂̀̔̑̄̀̿̂͊̈͗͌̔̀͊̈͐̾̒͒̋̋̌̂͑̓̐͊̈́͗͆̽̀̈͂̊́͆̉͆̉̆͛͊̆́͋͛̌̓̾̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅà̸̢̢̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̢͇͎͈͍̣͎̺͚̘̩̗̭͚̲͙̣̻̱̘͙̠̬̹̻̖͎̻̝͇̟̯̞̩͚̱̩̭̪͓̻̖̜͇̘̰͕̞̝̱̩͚̣̠̭̭͖̝̪̗̦̩̺͉͖̥̙̙̦̲͙̰̲͇̱̺̫̟̯͇̬͉̦͔̠̳̫̱͈̲̝͈̖͎̜͕͔͓̣̦̦͎̪͉̙̩̮̹̺̞͙̬̞̯̠̤̺̣̻̭̩̝̫̦̌̍̀̂͆͑̽̌̂̌̾̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̼̩̪̲̖̗̠̠͙̱̖̺̠͔̜̬͓͇̬̤͖̣̟̦̞̳̥̞̲̤̲̖̬̯͚͎̳̫̲̼͔̭͎͉̮̲̖̩̥͙̩͖̪̥̟̗̱̙̫̲̓̈͊̓̍̾̊̉̀͂̆͂̒̇̀͂̒̈́̀̄̄̈́̒̀͊̔̇̾͗͊͌̈́̍͊̎͌͑̎̿̋͆͑̄͛̆̎͛͂͂͊̑̒̒̀̎͒̂̽̋̃͗̌̿̐̇̉̋̈́̍̿̋̾̊̌̄̈͌̓͋͆͒̿̿̊̏͛̋̂̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̸̨̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̢̡̧̢̨̛̩̘̫̟̺̣͉̱̦̪̗͙͙̫̝͙͈̠̪̜̲̼͖͉̣̰̥͍͓̜̭̣͔̞͓̗̰̜̗̘͙̺̝̻̜͇̩̫͇̻̫̦͍̙̙̭͎̫̠̼͔̟̳̰̟͍̩̤̝̜͚̼̰͔̦͍̮̤̫̬͕͈̝̦͙̣̼͔̩̭̟̫͍̦̰͈̦̖͖͎̙̣̦̖̳̱̹͇̭̩̱̳͈̣̺͙͎̗͖̫̯̤͓̻̓́̿͋̍̍͂̓͊́͗̏̊̔̂͂͐̍͛̓̂̔̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̸̛̛̛̛̛̜͖͔̥̻͈̥͚͕̝̹̬̥̗͚͔͍̰͕̜̗̯̗͕͎͖̬̙̫͕͇͖̯̟̫͍̻̰͈̜̬͖̗͉̄̎̆͒͒̍̎̂̅̎̓̔͗̏̏̾͊͒̍̿̔͒̑̾͂̇̈̓͐͒̀̽͑̔͐͛̑͌̾̀͗͂̃̌͑̑͛̍͐͌̉́́̾̍́̇̎̎͑̌̐͛͊̎̉̎̓͛͐̑͛̔̉̄̈̔͑́̔͆̈́͆̈̅͊̎̓̉̔̀̿̔͒̿̀̈͆̑̂̇̉̀̾̂̄̅̆̀̑̿̀̓́̅͋̀̏̄̿̿̀̄͆͊͊̄͆͑͋̒́̈́͒̍̓̄̐͌͗͂̅͗̔͒̌̓͂͆͑̌̽͆͋͑̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̘͉̘̹̙̟̭̩̭̼̹̞̰͙̦̙̯͉̝̥͍̼̼̹̣̖͈̳͚̺̼̯̣̬͖̙̤̜̜͖̪͖͕̺̘̖͈͚̬̩͎̩̗̱͍̻̦̤̮̹͔̗͎͙̖̭̭̖͇͉̰̲̬͓̦͎̗̲̲̰͎̱͈̺͇̘͇͈̗͔̠͑̔͊̃̔̽̈́̑̋͗͌͆͌̓̊̔̒́̓̌́̒͂͊̒́͊͊͑̎̊̀̍̈̆́̓̇̈́͗̐̈̋̈́̓͗͐̍̊̏̑̓͑͛͋̎̃͂͛̔́̓͒̈́̊̃͛̍̏͌̔͗̂̇͗̔̌̎̑̇͛̅̇͌͊͛̊̓̆̊͗͌́̏̽̇́͐͂̉̓͂̽̊̑̊̏̀͑̓̄̍̾͋͋͊̈́͑̂̏̔͒͗́̈̆́̎̏̅͒͒̉̉͌͗̈̅̂̅͗̿̊͂̊͑́̒̏̾̔̂̇͐̈́̂͋͋̈́͛̈͊́͊̄̔̈͆̏̒͑̊̍̃͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅw̶̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̡͙̪̳̞̜͓̯̩̯̥͎͉͔͚̥͎̻̼̟͕͈̣͕͎̯̮̳̠͍̯̖͕̺̫̤̥̘̗͓͚̺̳̥̖̟̮̠̼̫̰̯̭̙͉̣̺̗͚̰̩̖͇̩͕̟̪̰̙͔̝̱̦͕͖̝͈̜̤̙̺̖͎̳̪̟̣̮̰͕̯̭͔͕͔̯͓͖͎̹̻̟̙̹̟̦̘͈͕͉̯͇̥̟̗̜̩͎͇͔̭̤͙̥̪̙̖̹̰͙͇͎͈͔̗̼̮̫̯̖͙̤̼̰̳̠̘̦̝͖̹̺͓̞͐̒͗̈́̒̽̒̽̃͊̇̅̋̉́̏̾̆͘̚͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̴̧̧̢̢̡̨̙̝̮̲̗̯͚̻̖̰͕̻̺̘̤͕̬̬̦̥̳̥̳̤͉̗̰͉͔̰̫̲̗̝͙͙̠͎͚̼̭͙̠͖̼̲͎̙̯̖̱̘̪̮̱̳͉̝̫̲͇͉̰̣̦̣͇͖̰̱͖̘̳̥̙̖̰̣͙̤̦̼̝͎͎̹̻̘̜̯̼͓̖̥̞̹̥͕̬̺̦̮̮̼̼̮̝̯̯͚̩̠͍̻͖̯̳̘̝̟͉͉̲͙̫͉̮̤̐̒͆̈́͗̓̑͊̄͂́͛̀͆͑̔͆͑͛̌͆͊̉̎͗̍̃̃̇̂̈͂̈́̎́̀̌̋̆̉̓̋͌͛͗̓̆̂̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̶̡̢̧̢͇̝̹͎̮̱̗͙̙̟͎̤͕͕̙̪̜̗̟̟̰̣̞͍̫͇͓̘͔̰̣̗̪̖͚̤̤͖̘̥̜͙͈̹̖̦̥̣͖̳̦̽̈́̌̓̀͛̇̎̀͌̏̃̾͒̓̈̽̇́͌̈́̏͊͒̐́̾͂̆̓̊̓̑͆̈́̇̋͑͌͐̅͊̀̔̀̾̏̅͌̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅț̷̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̤̙͖̗̱̫̦̼̳̜̟̰̻͇̝͇͎̹̲̦̦͓͍͓̜͚͕͈̘̝̳̰̗̣̭͓̖̣̦͇̈́̈̈̌̑͂̔̆̄̃̈́͐̑̏̾̌̈͆͐̄̈́̀̽̅̈́̉̅̔̐̅̂̏̈́̆̉̀̆͛̔̅̒̋̒̋̌͗͋̔̽̋̌̈́̒̌͊̈́̎̈́̂̇̈́̍̄̇͗̎̒̿̉̑̀͛̂̊̃̓̊̃̆͊́̊̌̈͌̅̀̂̓̆͋̊͋̃̈́̃̊̀̈́̏͑̓̍̈͊̓̍̿̐̊̈̉̏̂̾͑́̈́̓̋̊̓̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅ ̷̨̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇̘͈̣͚̣͚̪̥̙̬̮̞̩̜̥͚̙̤̖̫̣̟̻̗̰̺̬͇͉̣͙̜̜͕̙̤͈̲̟̗͍͖̘̗̙̪͓̝͚̞͖̞̯͈͇̬̙̯̮̱̲̫͙̙͚͉̙͉͔̝̯̼̘̩̱̥͇̱̮̗̩͈͈͇̹̫͚͖̩̙̠͕̭̱̱̪͈̖̮̼̀͆́̉̏̀͂́̄̽́̅̿̐̈̀͒̎͌̂͐́͐͊̽̃͗̏͐͌̀͋̅͛͋̐͛̈̂̈̍́̓̋͋̍̓͌͑̿͌͒͑̀̽̄͐̑̏̂̐̏͂̀̇͂͂͛̏̋̌̇͗̍͗͐̈͑́͊̇̔͑̄͌́̒͌̇̔̃̋̀̅͒̏̄̈́̄̑͊͊̽̈̉̂͌̀̈́́̓̑́̓̀̒̓̉͛̌̆̀̄͒̅͌́͆͒̂̓́̐̍̉̓̌̈́̽̇̎̑͌̓̉̈́͆̏͑͗͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅţ̴̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̛͍̮̮͓̳͕͚̤͔̜̱͕̠̣̲͈̳͍͙͉̣̝̜͎͙͕̻͙̖̬͉̤̰̞͉͔̩̗̠̮̘̭̮̫̩̩̫̥̗͓̜̪̺͓̱̪͓̤͉͈̯̻̘͈̱̲̱̪̮̹̠͎̜̳̥͕̜̦͔͓̗̹̞̰̦̖̲̜̘̪̞̗̮̻̺̭͎̹͓̠̹̻̮̯̞̪̮̪͇̖̭̏̃͂͌̄̓̂̈́̄̀̍̈̿̀́̈̉̀͗̓̄̄̌̇̍͗̅̃̆͐̍͑͋̽͂̓͌̄̓̓̾̽̓̄͐́̑̒̆̈͊͌̇̇̎͗͋͆̆͆͒̃̿̀̿͗̎̌͒̂̆̓̃͐̀̈̈͊͑̅̀́͐̈́͂̆͒́̎̾̇͛͌̋̂̌͑̎͛̎͊̈̓͊͒̾̎̇́̃̾̃͛̔̀̀̋̾̍͛̉̿̑̅̆̂̎̾̇̌͊̃͋̌̿̅͆́̅̓̈́̓̈́̏͌̾̿͐̈́̆̏̈́̐̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ơ̷̧̢̨̛̛̛͍͈͖͎̤̫̲̭͔̞͇̼̺͎̰͔̞̥͈͈͔̳̻̥̻̥̟͈̠̤̮̬̤͇̺̺͚͉̳͖̝͙͎̣̱̮͚͔̟̻͖̟̤̲̻̳̰͖̭̲͔̟̗̹̤͖̟̹̩̰̹̥͔̩͇͚͚̰͗̋̅̀̇̀̀̿͐̅̒̀͐͂̑̓̔̏̄̿͌́͒̒̉̀̈́̎̒̏̋̀̎́͌̐̒̑̌̾̈́̔̎̓̉͌̿̾̉̾͋̾͛͊̑͒̀̓́̄̃̏̉͆̑̾̎̀͛͑̎̏͊͑̈́̐̄̓̌̏̓̋̒͊̀͊̆́̓́̓̇͒̓̄̀͂̈́̀̊̇̓̑͋̑̔͒̓̓̊͌͛̽̓̓̅̂͐̃̾̽͋̀͆̐̃̿̓̍͊̒̽͌̽̐͌̅̋̌͂̾̽̀̀͊̇͒̑͂͆͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛͉̭̥̤̺̺̘̔̈́̈́͗͐̎͌͒̿̈́͐̏͌͗̔̈̃͑̓̅̇̈́̅̅͗́̇͋̍̍͂̉̇̑̉̄̋͊̀̂͑̋̍͋̓́͋̈̑̾́̏̒̿̄̀̋́̄̌͌͌͆͋́̇̒̅̒̐̈́͑̆́̃̏̃̓̈́̃͒͋͑̑̽̒͌̂͆͒̉̄̾̉̈͑̒̅̔̈̓͊̃́̄̽̍̌̈́̈́̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̷̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̜̞̦̲̩͕̦͕͔͍͍͉̜̣͚̳̳̗̻̹̘̺̻̣̗̤͓͉̼̣̱̥͙͓̰̻̭̮̮̣̥̳̮̩͓͍͓͍͉̭̜̟̩̳̬͇͓̟͎͓̹̥̣̘̪̥͚̲̫̖̙̝̲̣̰͕͙̞̣͇̣͍̺͔͔̥͍͈̦͇̰̣̟͚̼͉̲͍͓͖̥̲̖͚̰̘̰͍̹͇̗͍̯̪̙̙̺̲͇̫̘̪͉̞͙̭̹͕̟͇͙̟͋͐͒̆̐̂̿̂̀͋͗̑̃̈́̀͌̋͒̑̊̾̏̈́͐̄̏̆̑̇̾̃̔̌͛̏̕͘̕̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̛̗̬̹̲͎̤̺̲̜̪̫̲̙̖̳̪͕͙͔̣̫͚̟̝̠̣̤̥͎̲̩͓͓̞̜̲̼̜͈̝̥̗͍̹͈̻̗̫̩͇̝̩̼̤̗̣̥̜͈̙̲͚͕̳̥̰̫̱̠͙̞̻̞̺͖̳̜̭̺̝̼̩̮͉̺̼̻̰̮̬̮̰̹̱̻̫͔̻̟̘̭̘͈̬͖̞̣͍̭̻͖͍̪̣̻̣̭̰͙̯̙̳̰̪̘̞̠̼̻͔͔̭̯̯̪̜̫͙̮̲̮̦̭̫̳̠̭͍͇̜̼̘̬̹̪̪̥̲̜̙̲̮̤̘̼͎͈̖͍̣͚̝̱̳̼͍͍̰̿̒̒̏̃̉̉̂̏̋̾̍͛͒͋͋́̓̎̃͛̉̓̂̈̓̍̎̋̆͗̏̋̌̊̍̓̐̓́͗̈́͗̾̀̆̌̃̽̊͌̒͒̑̔̈́͊͒͌̊̆̌̈́̾̑̿̍͛̈́̔̇͂̑̎̊̀́͗̓̈́͑͛̋͋͑̇̋̈́̐͗̐̅͊̆͐͊̔̅͊̋̂̀͌̽̍̒́͂̔́̀͆̐͒̎̈́͊̋̍̈̄̽̃̀̿̈́͆̈́͐̇͒͛̿̄͒̉̑̾̋̐̀̒̂̋̈́͊͆́̆͊̄̏͑̈̈́̍͋̔͌́͆͋͌̃͑̊̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅà̵̢̨̢̢̛͚̫̹̮̣̮͔͕̤͖̺͓̗̝̻̹̙̭̖̙͖̩̺̺̦̟̫̞͙̜̺̖͈̺̺̳͕̜̞̼̫̘̤̞̗̲̗̟̯̥͓̤̮͎̳̰̥̖́̒̽̂̊͌̄̓́̊̋̃͐̋̈́͋̂̒̒̑̀͐̏̓̀͐̀̑̔̐̑̾̋͛̄͆̇̂̂͐͂̊̓͂̊͐̏͗͗̽́͛̾̿̄̋́̂́̆́̐͛͑̈́̏̍͋͂͂̐̀̽̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝r̶̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̝̟̼̝̣̳̥̫̙͔̙̺̮̥͖͓͍̜̲͖̯̲̞̯̺̤̬̮̤̗͇̮͙̝͕̞̩͓̬̤̻̟͉͖̮̱̦̪̖̻̮̞̫̙̹̻̻̳͎̟͍͓̫̯͍̹̺͎͕͚͕̠͔̖̠͍͚͙͕̣͙͉̖̟̫͈͉̬͙̗͓̯̯͉̞̲̪̳̜̝̮̣̰͙̬̫͙̤̭̭̯̘̼̲͖̗̯͖̹̖͕͕̲͓̙͍̖̖͉̳̙͈̪̫̤̹̞͎̹̩̦̬̼̣̞͍͖͍̺͔͚̫̟͓̣͎̦̖͑̈́̒̄̅̇͒̏̋̒͛̈̌̉͆̔͑̀̒́̂̂̒̀̒͐̑͛̎́̽̀̄̒̿̈́̀̔̂̏̀̓͗̑̿̋͗́̓́̾̏̒͛̎̌͒̀̄̾́̊̈́̍͋̑̏̈͛̄͛̾̀̉̋̂̀͆́͊́͗̈̀͑̄͒́̍̈́̊͌̔̀̊̊͑͗͛̒̃̾̿͑͗̿̐̇̍̇͂̓͒̔͐͗͒̾̊̔̈̊́͋̈͆̐́̋͆̒͛̊̊͂͆́̌̅̄͗͆̔́̎͑̆͊̽̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ ̶̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̛̥͚͔̥̻̼̹̣͕̬̬̬͎̝̥͚̖̣͚̬͚̗̳̺̤͙̳̻̰̼̙͚̬̲̫̹̟͎͉̖͉̮̟̪̣͖̪͕̟̭͕̝͍͚͍̤̤̫̩͕̯͖̹̣̥̖͎͍̤̻̼͍͔̮͇͚͍͈͓̳̮͙̲̞̰̲̥̣̺̦̼͔͈̹̗͉̝̖͖͚̖̩̪̲̦̟̩͕̟͈̦̦̜̘͙̝̤̰͚̯̗̜͚͔͕̣̭̰̠͔͍̞̳̘͕̱̻̭̲̫͇͕͉͕̫̲̝̼͂͑͗̍̓͌̂̐͑͒͒̆̊̀̈́̌̌̒̆͋͂̐͗͋͛̓́͗͂̔̃͑̓̓̈͂̍̾̃͑́́̅͒̋̀̍͂̿̾̾̀́̃̀́̀̃͆̾̍̓̿̑͊̈́̓͊̾͆͊̀̉̉̌̒͋͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̡̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̡̛͙̯̘̦̼̺̗̥̝̳̬͉̝̲̺̻̠̣͍͎̼̱̥̘̹̞͔̜̥̝̠͚̫̖̞͓̭̥̫̘̞̝̳̖̮͔̺͕̼͈̹͎̺̹̦̺͈̪͕͍̰̭̘͙̣̞͎̭̝̖͙̯͇̣͓̱͉̖͍̲̤͈̙̭̘̙͙̣͚̣͉̬͎͓̘̜̥͎̞̮͇̞̲̪͂̃͊͑̈̀̿͒͛̄̋̂͑̊̈́̑́̀̌̔̋̔̾͊̇͛̀̓͗̍̾͛͗̆̇͂̋̌̓̾̇̎̎̏̍̆̽̏̇̈̉͋͛̈́͒̒͗͒̀͛͊̌̐̈́́̐̏́͋̾́̌̔͊̌͂̏͐̔̾͆̆͛̀͂̓͋̓́̉̏̀̈̂͋͋̈͆͂̄̎̿́̔͑͊̈̇͑̉͂́̐̈̃͋̔͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅỉ̶̧̨̛̛̙̪̦͓̹̣̦̼̗̹̗͗̿̽̍̐̊͊̋̿̽̔̀̋͌̎̇͊̈́̏̇̄̏̀̋͊͗̍͐̈́͋̄͛͂͐̅̃̑̆̌̑̐̐̽́́́͒̽̎͊̓̌͐͗̀̍̋̿́́͌̂̓͑̂͐̿̑̊̏̏́͊̀̔̉̎̿̒͆͑̃̔̄̇͒̂̿̅͐̄̇̏̃͗̄͋́͂͗̍̓̇̎͂̋͐͊̏̎̄͒̽̆̊̒͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅr̵̛̛̛̛̗͚͌̀̈̍̾̂͋͌͛̃̎̀̀̔̀̀̾̓̌̎̽̒͆̏͑͂̃̐̊̄̐͌̆̅̐̿̾͐̋̎̌̑͂͑̍͗̋̓̀̑́́͆͛́͗̑̆̎̾͋̓̓̌̌͒̈́́̔̂̉̍͊͘͘̕͘̕̚͝͠͠ś̷͎̮̥̺̱͔͈̳̤͈̂͗̀́̔̿̒̓̽̐̾̓̑̓̀̂͒̾̇́̂̀̂̈́̉̀̄͗͒͐͗̍̇̋͆̓͆́̆̈́̐̈́̈́̇̈̓̇̈́͒́́̓̀͆̍̀̆̂̀̉́͆̆͒̓̄͆͒̽̈́̓͐̋̓̌͂͋̓̽͒̂͗̈̇̇̏̈́̈́̍̈̀̈́́̀͗̈́̌̓̄͐̏̍̐̒̈́̌̓͆̽̽͑̆̄̑͗̅̑͊̾̅̀̅̋̇̈́͒̈̌̃̏̿̈̏̍͗̐̊̈́̈͊̀́̆̀̅̋̐͒̊̋̀̐͑̀́̂̀̄͆̓̂̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅt̶̨̡̢̛̛̤̫̟͎̮̖͉̼̤̬̼̙̰̼͍̞̲̮̮̺̝̙̼̜̪̤̰̩̦̼͚͖͉͖̮͇̥͙̲̗͍̣̺̫̺̀̉̊͒̊̇̎̀̓̎̌̿͊͌̐̒̈̉͒̿͛̀̃̌́̄̾̉͋͐͂͗̐̀̓̓͗͊̐̇̽̍̑͋̃̉̋͐́͋̀̍̊̾͌̈̔̄̉̍̏̑̈́̃̉͆̓̄͂͛̈́̾̀̑̔̓̅̐̈̚̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝.̴̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̮̺͔̺̟̻̰̟͖͙̫͖͔͈̦̘̫͓̭̣̹̺̭̣̺̣̝̲͉̳̱͍̗̩͍̥̠̟͇̺̭̮̟̙̳̙̻̠̬̪̫̣͙̺̩̮̳͙̤͙̙̪̠̲̳̣͉̙̘̗̪͈̹̘̫̟͙̳̟̩̹͓͈͔͕̫̺̤͇̱̯̦̗̪͎̼̰̲̫̦̠̺̟̞̫͖̮͕͍̭̭̯̞͙̠̞͖̼͓̲͇͖̙̬͕͔̺̮͙̥̺̩͔̪̘͖̯̲͆̈́́̂̽͆̑̽̂̈́̆̉̑̑̍̒̂̈́̈̉͋̓̃̂͐̈̄̆̇̅̊̀͒̓̍̄͆͋̀̑̀̇͗̈́̈́͐̇̈́̒̾͐̈͋̊͒̎͛̄̍͗̊̊͒̓̊̒̈́͌̅͗̊͊̋̈̃̅̂̔̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͓̻̰̙͔̺̻͇̺͉̤̱͎̖̣̮̪̹̤̱͔̘͙͔͇̙̺̠̥̭͈͔͙̥̜̼̤̫͚̪̳̰̬̜̝̲͚̩͖̺͍̜̟̜̯̜̠̩̼̰̣̺̰͍͍͖̝͈̹̪̦̳͍̻̺̞̺̟̯͙̺̮̫͚̻͇͇͚͔̯͓͔͈͉̥̱̪̥̖̼̩͉̭̦̪̹͉̣͓͇̼͇͕̦̜̖̯̬̩̰̻̯̩̦̤̖̜̺̺̱͇̤̠͙̙̭̙̞̝̼̤̳̗̩̻̘̥̣͎̱͔̰̗͈͚͖̺̲͚̩͕̰͉̻̳͈͔̙̤͍̭̟̩͈̖͕̙̈́͌͗̀̾̅̓̋̆̂͛̀͋̊͆̐̃̀̈́͐͊̄̔̀͌͋̈́́́̊̏̍̓̅̾̒͛̓̈̃̈̋̐̿̈́͗̑̍̊́͆̈̇̓̾̋̇̈́̈́̍͐̊͊̀́̒̌̿́͆͗̈́̋̋̍͂̀̿̀̾́̀́͗̑̃̎͋͆̌̽̐͊̀͒͛̊̀̀̈́̍́͋̽͛̄́̈̊͐͊͊̒̈́̀̈͗͛̀̂̇͑͒̄̌̎̊̽́̆͋̀̓̂͛̇̿̍̑͒̈́͋̋̈́͂́̾͆͌̾̓͒͒̅̅̀̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅN̷̡̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̧͎̰͈͍̮͚̤̘̩͈̫͕̫̖̪̠͖͉͍͈̲̺̭̜̼͚̟̭͍̳̘̠̥͚̭͔̼̮̘̝̞̠͕̯̗̮̖͇̯̯͙̥̹̥̜̦̼̙̣̣̫̬̪̘̬̻̪͎̯̩̠̦̮͈̹̙͚̬̞̰͚͕̹̩̯̘̠͍̱̭̻̹͈̦̠̮̙̙̞̱̥̟̹͍͎̯̟͕̄͗͛̊́̋̋̈́̈͂̑̉̔̉̎̍̓̄̆̂̂̆͛̇͛͑̅́̓͋́̔̏́̌͊̔̿̈́̓̓͛̓̀̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̢̨̡̨̛̩̗͈̠͉̮̳͎̣̬̬̻̣̻̣̻̟̪̰̝͕̭̗̺͖̲͈͎̜̻̭̞̞͇̣͉͕̹͉͍̭͔̹͓͓͈̺͈͖͓̼̽͐̓͑̏͊̂̀̆̈͋́̈́̌͂̐̏̈́͊͒̇͋̍̃̄̇̇̾͒͒́̿͑̾͋͋̊͑͂͆̒͂̈́́̀̈́̂̌̀͆̀̋̉̇͑͑̇̇̔̌̿̔̈́͛́̒̿͑͗͛̏̆͆̿͌̎̿̉̾̂̌̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̹̯̬̪̙͈̠̞̼̩̳̲̺̜̥̩̤̰͙̟͉̠̥͙̣͚̮̫̲͕̞̹̠̻͉̼̟̭͓͓̘̯̗̖̤͕͈̖̩͕͓̺̣͉̙̖̞̫̭͙̯̦̖̖̟̤̞̫̹̠͍̙̦̼̜̗̱̠̹̼̭̘̱̗̩̪̖͕̹͔̬̬͓͖̹̗͚̤̰̬̻͉̦̥̫̞͓̦̮͉̰͔̭͎̗̝̘̖͇̲̦͚̗̦̬̠̘͔͇̠̳̯̱̲̼̱̘͔̱̼̲̘̼̬͚̝̳̻̮̱̫̞͓̲̫̥̞̞͚̤̺̜̗̠̩̏̐̆̇̓̐̈̅̒͒̌͐͑̽̒́̓͂̓̋̆͒̌̊̈́̽̒̓̈́̌̾̑͊͂̈̓̍̈́́̄̓̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅb̴̡̧̛̗̘̥͈̩̫̤̫͙̜̞̝̦͇̝̦̘̠͇̣͕̪̂̂̓̿̏͊͛̄̆͂̃̔̚̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͝ư̵̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̛̮̝̙̯͍̣̬̱̥̹̝͎̱̺͚̬͇̖̱̱͇̘̺͓͚͉͙̜̲͚̻̟̪͖̼̺̘̣̮̪̜̗̹̮͍͉͔͓̜͓͖͚̭͉͚̱̩͕̤̤͖̹͚͎̣̙͕͓̞̲̯̱̦̭͈͓͈̞̫͔͇̜̜̬̤̪̬̯̞̰̦̼͎̭͚̤͉̫̳̳͍̺̩̬͓̠͊̓͋̑̀͒̓̂̅̿͊̌́̀͐̋́́̐̋̎͑͗̐̋̊̊̅̓͆͂̀̈́̈̈̈̓̏̎͑̓͒̒̋̉́͑͐̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅl̴̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̧͎̝͚̤͍̫̦͍͎̺̠̩̳͕̜͉͓͓̬̼̥͔̺͖͖̱̼͔̬̞̰̣̤̻̬͉͍̜̹̞̣͓͚̼̘͍̣̙̰̭͚̖̤̞̜̺̼̹̞̜̯̪̲͉̞̞̻͕̼̣̮̭̬̟͍̠͍̭̳̱̮͖̦̺̭̱̼͍̦̰̞̙̣̯̭͎̜͔̣͎̭̜̰͍̣̠͖̻̳̺͚͖͓͙͎̖̤̖̱̲̣̗̮̜̯̠̹̯̬̯̱͓̯͚̹̫̟̖͉͎̰̲̉̒̂͌̀̑̀͊̇̑̐̍̊̏̉̏̇́̋̆͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅl̶̡͕̹͖̳̬̰͈͍̭̤̬̗̥̘̠̩̺͖͚͉̜͎͙̾̒̏̓͝ͅs̵̢̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̛̱͓̮̮̺̭̯͈̳̰̪͇͎̩̥̹̞͈̗͕͎̳̼̭̤͚̝̭̦͕̪̞̼͙̪̩͖͚̬̰̼̤̫͓̳̝̲̲͙̝̫͕̠̣̱̺̩̗̖̤̠͍̣͈͙̗̺̮̗͇̞͕̫͕̱͉̫͖͔̤̙̄̑̓͛̅͌́̄̌̐̈̊̓̃̔̆͋̑̇̄͊͋̏͗̓̎͑̓͒̉̓̿̇̏̍͐͗͗̓̓̒̄̎͌̏̑́͑̈́́͑̋̓̍̎̄̈́̾̌̽͑̐̓̽̎̌̈̌͆̑̽͐͒͋̍͑̓̆̓͐̀̈́̈́̈͂̀̓̌̒̾̏̒̋͌̈́͌̍̊̎̓͗̉̋̄͆͐̓̅̓͑̉́̽̂͒̌͒͑̆̀̀̃̈́͒͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̸̨̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̨̢̢͙̺̩̦͚̝̳͚͚̬̗͇̪͚̬͇̜̙̱͈͈̰̩͇̳̠̱̗͇̺̘̱̭̘͇̼͉̯̞̝͕͕̬̬͈̲̗͈͙̙͖͍̰̬̤̮͓͈̩̼̗̘̜͚̜̲͓͈̺͚͓̘̭͙̜̼͈̬͙̝͉̳̳̱̖̟͖͉̙͔͉̭͕̒͋̀̽̆͂̆̈́͌̾̀̎̎̿̅͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅį̵̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̬̟͎̜͍̖̝̟̬̻͕̭̬̥͈͖̳̩͙̝̭͎̫̲̩͇̜̖̬̥͙̟͓͙̺͖̤̰̲̰̙͉̻͕͔̯̤̮̮̥͉̝̖͎̥̦̣̫̮̺̖̞̰̣͔̦̬͈̐͒̏̒͊͋̃̌̓̿͋̓͆̽́́̈́͒̀͑̑͜͜͝t̸̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̛͉͕̣͍̲̭͍̳͓̭͚̼̳̭̺͔̗͉̦͍͖̭̥̺̣̤̺̮͙̼͎̫̫̮̙̖͕̼̹͈̟̖͙͓̰͔̱̯̜̱͍͈̮̣̺̝̬̜̱͈͖͓̬͎̮͔̙͕̺̻͖̭̰̰̥͚̖̲̖̻̱̳̼̩̼͔̮̮̠͇͔̻͕̱̻̤̮̮̻̭̣̪̰͙͚̘̜̼͚̘̙̞̭̠̼͔͖̬̯͚̮̹̭̖͙̤̱̻̻̬̯͓̮͉̋̉̑͛̏̑̌̉̀̃̇̿͂̎͋͗̐̓͐͆̏̅̔͒͑́̃̈́͂̓̂̌̋͊̐̑͆̔͒̏̂̓̔̅͒̏̐͆͂́̅̓͑̆̓̀̍̊̐̌͑̎̈̏̿̄́̉̔͐̀́̀̀̍̐̏̔̈́̌̄̋̈̽̆̍̍̾̊̎͐͆̃̑̑̑̓́͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ.̷̢̛̛̻͉͓̬̹͍̼̟̫̺̳̗͕̩͔̺͇̩͈͎̘̬͕̠̟̼̳̻̳̠̠̳̭͕̝̲̙̞͈̻̰̹̮̼̰̒̄̋̐́̑̒̆̂́̎̄̈́̀̾̈́̍̓̆̑͗̃̆̏͊̓̐̋̎̀͊̎̅͂͛̓̎̄̐̃͐̂̾̈̉͊̇̌̎̎̓̔̋̚̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̻͔͍͉͚͓̦͍̺̩̤̫͎̭͎̹̮͔̪͓̠̬̲͈͍͍̥͇̜͈̠̬̭͚̹̱̘͍̖̻̫̤̫̩̦̣̙̭̦̩̻̖̫̮̟̩͙͚̥͇̼̬̦̻̺͔͓̝̝̱̟̤̬̦̹͍͇̯͈͖̤̬̞͍͚͚͇͉̝͎̰͉̻̖̣̘̠̖͇̜̜͎͇̣̳̳̝̝͔͖̟̯̟̫͓̝̗̫͓̟̘͎̩̹̭̭̟͈͚̮̯̹͙̥̮̗̖͎̣̝͓͕̲̙̗̥̱͖͔̝͎̣̫̖̳̻̟̤̫̞̹̤̞̯̙̙̘̱̰̥̘̜͔̮́̅̄̽͒́͋́̓̎̉̅̔̈́̓̉͌̓̈́̑̀̑̌͐̏͗̋́͂͑̾͐͛͒̍̈́͆͂̏̆͒͂̀͛́̆̃̃̌̅̂̐̒͆͌̾̉͋̂̐̽̑̎̔͋̂̽̄̇́͊̑͗̃͂̀̒͆̌̄͌̉̆͂͂̇́̈́̎͗̎̈́̉́͑͌̄̐͑̓͂̑̓̾̽͛̽̽͌̄̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅN̵̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̣̤̰̖̺̠̩̞̝̼͉̰͙̜̟͉̰̣̰̟̖̩̹͙̬̘̝͇͇̫̺̼͓̫͎̦̦̠̳̻͇̺͎̟̺̠̜̣̬͇̫͍͕͉͚͍͙̝͚͓̗̤̭͖͚͉͉̭̮̣͖̰͚̺̰̠͖̘̫͙͎͖̠̞͉̰̬̙̬̦̗̙̖̭͚͙̘͚̦̟̣͍̗͕̞̦̤̓͌͆͐̀͌̊͗̊̈́̎͌̑̈́͂̿̿̈́̎̋̾̃̄̂́̿̈́̽̌̐̀͋̂͋̈́̀̒͒̐͗͒̆̀͐́̋͛̄̅̎̈́͑͋̋͋̍̾̈́͂̓̊͆͊̑͐̑͛͑̀͆̂̓́̌̀̓͗̎̈́̅͂̌̂̈́̇͆̀̄̓͗͐͒͗̉̈̀͛̈̒̍̓̆̈́͗͌͐͑͗̊̂͐͛̔̀̿̈̀̾̋͆̏͌̃̌̎̆̓̏̋̃̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅờ̶̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̪͎͇̹̝͙͈̰̞̺͙̙̜̟̫͕̲̫̻͓͔͓͎̰̬̹̫̖̺̗̥͇̜̻̘̭̩̮̺̳͙̩̝̺̘̩͚̺̹͚̲̜̜̟̝̗͖͖̥͈̻̺͇̺̜̬̼̰̺͓̥̟͕̬̩̺͕̜͉͙̐͛͐̑̀͛́̓͋̆̄̋́͂̈̊̐̂͋̓̆͋̍̇̊̈́̽̾̐͆͆͊̊̒̿̏͋̉̉̅͆̉̑̈́̐͂̂͛̂̿̆͑̂͗̒̿͆̈́͑͐̈̎͐̓͂̎̈́̀̈́́̂̑̓́̑͊̇͋͌͐̊̑̓͐͐̽̓̓͗̌̑̃́͋̌͒̈́̎͑͂̄͂̎̓̿̀͊͆̅̈̽̑̀͒̒̄̍͛̔̄̆̀͒̓̿̈̅̓̈́̐̄͋̉͐̑̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̸̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̢̡̢̛̙̜̬̞͎̳̬̯͓̟̱̹̱̜͍̗̜̟͇̮̼͎̜̝̫͚̰̺͚̜̥̟̪͈̺̰̣͔̠͉͉̗͇̭͈͈̗͇͖̤̟͉̗͈̦̦̠͇̠͙͈͎̝̣͙̰͖̪̪͚̲̳̰̦̜͈̠̺̦̬͍̺̫̮̺̼̭̩͔̞̻̘̩̠̻͔̤̠̭͉̯͖̹̟̹̰͈͚̟͔̬̮̲̜͂͒͊̓̑̈̂̊̅͋͑͑͌̉͆̆̀̾̍̉̽̒͗͌̇̆̈͘̕͜͠ͅͅs̷̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͍̥̭̱̠̥̠͔̜͕̮͔̞̮̲̹̗͇̰̦̭͉̘͚̗̝̝̗̟̮̬̭̳̞̪͖͙̖̞͔̞͇̙̭̙͎̹͉͖̰̙̤͎̩͈͔̼̭͈͍͙̰̜̟̥͓̰̖̰̗̘̖̗̭̫̘̱̤̣̭̯̤̰̩͚̣͔͎̫͙͎̻̲̞̙̳̬͓̹͇͇̩͉̬̪͉̪̳̟̮͔̭͈͇͔̤͔͎̟̣̪̘̩̣̮̹̮̺̞̩̰͔̭̦̹͓͙͎̖̣̖̠̯̰̰̻͙̘̝̳͓̣̣̙͚̼̳̼̙̥̳̻̾̋͌̽̌̂̈́͊͆̄͆̈́̄̄͊͊̓̆͆̐̈̃̑͆̏͆̈́̈́͗̉̌̌̈́̃̆̅̾̈́̎͑̐̔̀̐̓͐̑̓̉̂̆̇͗̀̃̂̋͑̍̀̂̍͌͋̿́͋̈́̐̽̃͐͗͑̀̐́́̇̓͋̊̈̊̊̈́̍͛̌́̃̽͐̏̔͊̍̏́͋̓͆̀́͑̿͐̅͐̍̒̐̉͂̽͆̇͊͗̋̿̑̿̊͐́̐̊̍͋͛͑̀̈͐̔̈́͊̽̉̓͒̀̈͌̅̅̒̾̒͋̑̔̄̇̍̾̈́̇͂́̃̈́̃̋̋̓̇̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̛̛̛̟̰̻̳̫̹͍̻̲̞̤̮͚͚̭͍̗͍͍̱͒͂̽͗̀̋̀́̾͌̀̎͒̓̋͒͂́̾̅̀̿͆͐̄͛̀͂̽̍͛͐̈́̄́̏́̐͑̐̈́͋́͒̃̔͌͆̄̂̇͛͋̈́͆̒̓͋̅͐̅̇͌̌̔̔͊̄̋̂̋̓́̈́̎͆̌͑̓́̍̎͌̈́̾̀̆͗̃̓̀̿̿͛̅̆̉̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͠͝͝͠ͅi̶̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛͙̩̗̣̜̖͇͙̯̪̪̩̩̹̩̯͍͖̯͉̺̳̩͕͙͓͔͙̮͖͖͙̹̫͇̦̯̯̠̬̖̜̱̩̥̪̫̭̳͍͕̳̥̫̮̪̥̣̬͇̘̦̝̲̞͎͔͍͇͎̳̬̻̦̪͈̯͈̻̲͈̞̘̼͖̤͉̠͓̼̩̙̗̯̙͓̯̯̘͚̣͔̦̯̟͙̘̞͎͓̪͉̦̫̬͙̺̦̣̝͍̙̣̦̣̯̝͈̖̭̣͚̦̩͎̩̖̥͙̻̣̫̜̦͇͎̬̼̭̙͍̙͍͈̘̹̥̪̓̀̂́̓͌̇́̈̈́͗̆̑̔̀͋͊́͌͋͊̋̌̅͊̇́̂̈̓̓̃̉̃́̏̈́̐̈̄̽̂̀͒̌̍̈̌̽̊̅͗̒͌͂͌̊̑̅́̓̋͛̃͆͑͊̋̋̏̊̏͆̉͂͂͛̂̽̏̇͐̊̈́̀̔͆̿̇͗͗͆̀͆͛̿̌͊̒͑́͒́̂̊̂̔̈́͐̈́̂͋́͒́̓̃̉͂̐̃̌̆͂͊̾̄̿͗̄́͌͊͐͋͆͗̋̏̈̉̏̒̍̌͐̄͛͊̌̊̊͌̊͑́̌̇̌͗̋̂́̏̆̇́͑̾͂̈́̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̡̨̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̯͕̖͚̠̜̦̱̲͔͍̺̹̼͖̙͉̺̪̟̝̬̰̘̺̱̥̣̺̪̪̜͓͕̖̭͙̦̰͇̙̹͍͚̱̮̜̭̩̼̱̥͖̘̼̪̼̙͉͓̪̙͔̖̺̣̣̝̞̖̝͎͇̠̳̜̲̠͖̯̖̠̫̤̘̗̙͖͉̏̾̄̈͌̎̀̔͊̀̈́̍̎̎̀̆̇̈́̈́̿̾͒͑͐͐̉͒̄̋͐̿͌̓͗̉͗̌͂̔͊̑͗̀̊̓̒͌́͛̾̊̉̌̈́̓̊̉̽̈͆͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝k̵̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̝̥̪̫̺͕͈̹͎͖̗͚̤͕͉͉̰̘͈̱̙͇̜̦͇̳̮͇̯͓̤͕̞̗̠̳̥̻͖̯̫̙̙̳̼̪̬͈̖̲͔̮̥̹͚̮̘̱̲̗͈͙͚͈̙̭̹͔̭̰̞̭͍̬͙̜̗̰̦̘̻̭̤̩͇͇̩̰͙͔̠̮͖͔͉͎̻̮̤̟̯̤̤̞̫̱̹͔͎͖̱͓̗͚͙̣̯̦̫̤̭̬͉̯̣͎̜͇̖̫̟͖̻͈̭͓͈̦̥̝͙̳̯̙̘͇͍̙͇̤̬̙̣̖͙͓̜̼͇̳̹̫͓̪͔̫͎͎͔͙̺͕̻̜̗̱̼̠͑̄͐̌̍̇͋́̏̈́̊́̒̎͒̈̓͆̍̉͂̇͑͒͂́͆̒̋̄̄̂̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅy̶̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̤̱͓̮̥̥̝̭͚͙̬͍͔̹̳̙̲̭̫̺͖̲̺͓̺̻̪̪̗̫̰̱̣̘̖̺̳̩̝͈̫͉͔͎̦̝̥̺̯̣͓̠͓͇̘͕͉̹̰͉̭̥͕͈͕͒̐̋̅̀̔̿̍̉̒̐̈́̒͑̒͋̓͋̽̈̍̅͒̍̈́̒̇̏͊̇͗̎́̀͛̿̑͆͑̎̆̊̄̒̅̂͛̓̽̓͐̊͊͋̑͒͆͋͛̀̓́̌͛̈́̿̐̀͛̽̏̌̏̒̃̈́͌̿̂̇̈́̀͐͊̍̐̈́̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̗̙͕͚̦̥̗̠͕̱̝͈͔͉͖̫͇̹̼͖̯̰̪͖̳̲̬̙͙̪͕̺̩̣̬͉̰͇͔͖̮̣̤͖̼̤̹̘̞̦̤͚̹͔̯̩̬̥̬̻̲̝̝̳̯̗̘̺̩̫̻̫̠̤̘̥̲̥̠̺̟̭͖͈̳̩͔͇̹̞̺̤͍̱͚͎̻̜̘͈͖̻̝̟̣̣̫͔͉͈̻͓͓̝̺̼̲̩͎̞̜̞͚͓̗̝̲͎͉͓͕̦̻͓̗̜̳͓͇̘̝̬̪̪͍̜̻̱̰͎̻͍̹̖͈̙̩̩̤͎̬̤̗̼͈͓̥͓͈̥̝͓͂́͂̑͆̽̓͗̓̋̊͐̃̄̈̒͑̍̿̄̈́́́̊̈́̐̔̓̋̃͊̓̎̈́̽͛̓͂͗͋̊̅̓̒͂́͛̓͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅḑ̸̢̨̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̜̪͍͔̤̗͎͚͇̦̞͇̜̘̮̫̬͚̮̘̣̲̼̘͈̫̞͚̠̬͕̳̗̮̘͙̭͖̼̟̗͉̬̱̺̪̬̻̝̭̙̼̜̯̹͙͈̜͇̪̺͙̹͕͚͇̦͇͔̮̩̥̳̲͙̫̩̪̫͖̘̮̭̯̗͚̫̫̣̙̻͖̳̥͈̖̼͈͕͍̩̭̺͈̬̲̹͈̼͉̫̳̫̬̹̥͚̺̩͚͕̰̦̠͎̲̼̣̳̲̣̻̻̻̹̼̟͓͈̣̤̞̮͇̫̬̠̭̦̦̩̯͓͎͉̘̖̤͚̤͖̼͓̻͆̆̐̈́̋̇̈́̑̏̎̓̃̉̒͌̑̓́̎̏̾̎̍̈́̄̐̈́̓́̽͆̊̀͌͆͐̃̇̉̅͊̆͋͒̿͊̒͌̌́̎͐͊͌́́̽̔͗̂̏̔̀̈̀̿̎̀̓̊͒̏͊̆̒̍̊̊̋̍̔̓̀̑͗̅͒̒̒̌͊̃͌̍̂̃͐̌̑̅̈́̈́̄͌̀̇͋̆̎͂͋̽́̈́̋͋͊̈͂́̀́͋̌́̒͂̽̈̏͌̎̀̅̓͒̑̈́̄̈́͋̊͛͊̉̔͑̂̇̅̓̾̋̀͗͌͛́̽̑̈͗͐̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅī̸̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̫̘̙͉͖̰̪̦̲̹͉̟̼͓͉̫͚̩͚͚̠̤̙͙̭͕̜̬͓̼̲̘̪͉̦̳͈͕̰̱̥̻̰͈̲̹̺͚̬̭̖̳̖̠̗̳̲͎͓͖̙̺̜̺̹̱̝̱̹̠̞͉̻̰̹̝̹̤̯̘͈̝̱̰̦̜̰͚̗͓͇̟̮͔̪̪̟̲̥̟̖͔̫̲̘͕͉͓̼͓̳̟̪̫̺͍͚̗̙͙̦͚͈̜̘̜̝͉͈̤̖͔̮̠̠͍͖̬̮̩͔̩̙̻̱͉̯͍͈̂̄̓̀͐͌̎͒́̃͊͌́͑͆͑̎͐̃̆̀͗̋̈́̐͗͂̿̏̍͛̈́̆̒̆͊̋̊̔̑̅͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̙̱͇̱͙̦͍͓̘͍̜̭̟̯̙̝͇͕̬̹͙͙̪̫͍̝͇̮̩̖͍͖͍̬̖̠̜͈̱͙̩͓͙̦͉̝͕̣̳̼̝̝̟̦̫̖̤̞̦͓̳̦̥̻̭̭̪̮͙̾̾̓̀̇̏͗̎̈́̒̀̊̈́̏̑̊͊͑͑̒̾̆͗͒̌̈́͋̊̈́̋̒̑̔͆̏̔̀̍̉̈́̋́̆̔̃̈̏̃̿̍̆̓͒͋̔̌̂̃̂͛̀̍͗̇̌̐̓̆̓̊̑̒͊̓̉͛̈̄̉̉́͒̾̎̉͑̿́̏̑̓̒͌̿́̔̐̈͂̈͑̀̀͛̓̌̾̃̏̍̆̈́͊͋̃̆̎̃͌̌̒̾̈́͑̊̆͛̇̉͑̓͊̉̄̂́̃̀̈́̀̅̔̋̋͗̀̐̓̄͐̄̍́̓̒͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅk̶̢̢̡̨̨̡̢̨̛̛͍̻̙̬̻̪͖̺̤̮̪̼̩̦̞̹̙̜̗̪͓̺̩̖̬͙̹̟̬̣͕̲̘͚̜̥̮̪̭͙͕͔̮̘̺͇̰̩̞͇͚͍̹̹̟̦͙̫͕̱̤̱̩̤͎̗̣͕̦̖͕̝̬̮͉̝̻̓͋̀̽̒͛̅̍͌͐̉͗̐͒͆̂̒́́͑́̎̓̎̾̊̑̅̽͂̔̀͊̿̊̈́͌͐̀̇̃̈́͌̎̓͐̒̂̿͂͐̄͋͌̀̏̏̎̌͆́̎̆̑̑͊̿͊́̔͂̂͊̌̍̈̏̂̒̏̒͋̃̂̊̓͑́̑̀̔̄̌͒̾̆̔̓̈̓͗͒̒̇̔́̋̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅį̷̢̡̛̛͚͎̪̲͓̦͕͖̹̫̯͔͚̦̙̣̖̖̞̠͓̟̬͎̟͙̩͔̦̣̬͙̜̩̰̅̇͗̃̓̋́̔̈́͋̐̈́͛̄̑̓̀̓̏͂̑́͐́̃̈́̊̽͐͐͊̉̓̈́̈́͛̿̊͌̍̈́͑̋͛͂͒͆̑̾́͋͊͂̀͛̾̋̎̈́̈́̈́̿̓̈́̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝e̴̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̤̙̻̱̫̞͉̻͓͍̰̜̜̥̬̰̝͙̪̼͖͕̣̮͙͖̼͎̝̥͕̼̘̼̙̮̯͔͈̜̘͕͔̞̼͔̼͔͓̦̙̙̬͇̫̙̞͖̜̭̜͈̖̜̳̼̦̺̜͎̭̬̙̺͙̯̮̤̗͇̘͍̞̜̼͎̺͔̝͍̱̫̭̲̤̙̣͉̼͖͉̭̱̗̳͍̱̘͚̪̥̠̫̯̭̯͎͈͚̣̠͕̳̺͓̻̫̠̜̼̥̳̬̺̘̺̞͍̘̣̮̠̺͍͍͓̙̦̫͉̙̱̯͕̥̥̻͓͍̹̺̳͎̼̦̰̥̳̭͕̖̼̺̬͌̉̿̓͌͌̈́͑̃̒͐͒͛͒͂̈̊́̾̒̏̅̎̈̒͗̊̀̄̾͗͒͑͐͗͑̔̀̂́͗̒̈́̎̆̏̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŝ̸̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̞̼͔̫͉̳̼̜͇̪̳̮͓̠̰̖͇̰̦̲̥̹̯̫̼̘̣̞̭͚̤͓͎̮̭̙͓̙͖̮̘͇̝̱̥̭͚̺̻͙͎̘̗̣̪̥̻̠͍͎͖͚̱͕̠̩̞̞̻̙̳̹̀̿̽́̄͛̈́̈́̒̎̿͒̈́́̑͋̈́̊͆̀͑̌̅͒̆͒̑͂͗̏̾̀̾̒̌͐̊̉̂̓͐̃̌̽̌͗̈͒̓̍̇͗̓͆͊́͗̉̍̊̇͆͂͊͌̀̊̀͂̇̄̀́̓͛͐͗̂̓́̄͆́̈́̿̎̆̊̐̏̎̉͛͋̀̄̔̽̈́̑̀͊̇͋̒̿̏̔́̈́͂̍̏͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͠ͅ.̴̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̗̪̦͖̦̖̣̥̱̭͈̝͚̟͎̦͇̹̠̯͖̼̳͚̦̞͉͖̗̗͈̫̤̬̬͕̠͖̘̬̖̣̳̹͉̯̘̳͖̰̭̭͔̪̞̟̗̦̹̠͍͚͖͕͖̜̪͚̥̟͕̹̦̤͈̫̥̟̖̜͓͓̱͚̰̯͔̠̤͔̪͓̆̓͛̀̀̅̄͌̎̓͗̍̑̋̑͊̍̓͐̉̄̿̆̍̅̉̀̀̍́̏̅̈́̽͌̒̿̌̈͌͒͛̄̆̓̃̏͆͌̍̾̓͂͐̽̈́̍̊͑̾̋̊̀̍̅̿͊̀͊̔̀̿̽̂͛̄̇͌̿̄͂̂͋́̿̑͒̓̆͐̐̾͊̒́̍͌̀̈́̐́̓̀͛̂͗̅͗͒̊́͗͊͗̈́̊͛́͌̃̐̑̐̑͂̋͐͋͌̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̱̰͓̰͙̙̼͇͖͚͕̙̼̱̠̖͚̦͚̠̝̤̲̬̼͈͇̖͔̱̙̫̭͎̹͉̺̮̤̖̟̩̗͚̰̯̪͚̘͔̞̼̥̤̟͑̎̉́͑́̓͆́̾̈̃̿̍̀̉̎͗̆̏͑̽́̀̄̈́͗̾̌̋̂̈̿̾̓̂̔̅̾͑̓̉͐̎̂̓͆̅͋̐͋̎͊́͂̎͑͌͋́̀̈́̒̅̿̍̄̉̈́̅̀̓͗̈́̄̋̆̓͋̓͂͂̓̐͑̇̉̅̂̊̈́͑̿̽͋̽͋̾̀͊̇͂͋͗͂̀̔͂̀̐̉́̃͊̉̈́̍͑͒̅͋͌̔̈́̒̋̂́̊̐͒̓̏͛̒͌̆̾̈̃͊́̈́͗̍͒̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅY̴̢̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̬̖̭̣̯̞̗͍̝͖͈̗̣̲͓̟̙̙͓̱̳͕͙̗͕͔͖̲̟̲̣͙͖͉̝̺̘͉̋̂̅̑͛̄̑͆̄̓̆͂̐͂̆̽̓̍̋́̓́̐̓̍͑̾̐̂̏͒̅̐͂̓̂̀͗͆̉̈́̂̈͗̔͊͊̄́͛̃̍̇̃̈̓̇͐̎͂̒̓̊͊̃́͐̐̈̂́̈́̑͆́̈̈́͒̏̈́̓͐̒̌́̽̉̇̈́͋͆͒̈̓͆̊̊͋́̄̔͊̑̈́͆̍̽̈̓̄͆̎̓͒͒͊̀͗̿͑͐̐͊́͒̊͆͐̀̒̉̊͊̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̷̛͚͈͕̙̟̭̦̻̱̻̻͉̱͈͕͔̥̼̝̝͙̯̻̮̼̤̥̲̙̒̃̿̃͋̂̆̇̐̽̉̄̀̆̍̈́̌́̓͋̃̀̿͐͐̐̏̊̾̆͌̀͗̒̊̑̈̀͘͘̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅų̴̧̨̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̧̛͚͎̟̟͚̭̪̟̹͙͖̲̯̯͔̤̬̱̭̥̣͔͍̼̖͓̬̣͈̩̺͚͎̠͔̣̮̙̭̰̣̜̠̯̹͚̺͍̜͉̯̼̦̙̤̻̰͓̙͍͙̘͓̭͓͍̬͚̣̜̰̤̟̯͍͔̔̇͑́̂͒̇̆͊̈́̈́́͑̃̅̿̿̓̃̌͌̍̈̏̃͐̓͗̊̈̀̊͆͋̌̂̔̈̑͒̔̌̀́̋̈́̅͊͂̈́̀̊̈͊̇̈́̀̎̌́͌̎̔͑̎̇̈́͛́̓͊̒͛͌̏̾͊̾̋̐͗̈̀̔̈̔̈́́̽͌̿̿̑̋̾͗̒̉͊̃̓̈̅̋͋̍̎̃̂̍͋͌̃̈́̈̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̴̡̨̛̹̭̣̻̜̣̺̺͑̎͗̎̍͊̋̽̃͂̓̿̐̇́̔́̚̚ư̶̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̣̗͙̪̘̭̝̟̩̣͇̠̺̙̜͓̰̮̠͕͍͙̱̣̹͙̭̦̹͙̤̬͕̫̮͔̪̤̙͙͕̝̜̤̱̤̣̼̥̩͓̣̹̭͍̲̠̜̘͇̗̱̘̗̤̥̳͔͎̩̹̪̞̜̯͈̭͇̟̻͔̼̮͉̣̲̻̬̻̟̣͙͓͓̗̼͙̳̮̲̝̺͉͚̬̥̘̲͈̻̖̬̺͍̥̫͚̰̥̘͛̏̑́̀̄̏͂͐̄̑̅̂̂̈̒̂̃̓͋͆͛̀́̎̑̾̃̑̉̂͑͌̅̀̔͌̈́́́̽̀̿̓͆̏̏̇͋͒̈̏̾̈́͌͗̓̽̓̾̈̽͆̎̐̇̎͗̂͒̾̄͑͗̓̂̀̾̌̂̇̔̍́̽̂̄͑͊̂́̊̽̈͂̆̇̒͐̔̇̌̑͋̉̾̈́͑̈́̀̎̿̆̾̀͂͐̾͊̾̀̆̀́̈́́̌̀̎̾̑̒̓̽̈́̀̎͋̋́̈́̅͌̆͗͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅṉ̷̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̠̗̲̫͙̰̣̘̞̳̖̝͎̙̟̹̻̠̘̗̫͚̼̹͎̗͚̟͈̻̤̗̦̻̞̘͇̫̭̹͙͎̤̠̹͎̞͚͇͇͉͈̘̮̪̦͙̻̰̗͚͙̈́͆̇͆̀́̾́̾̔̽̎̀̑̃͋͊̅͌́̓̑͗̆̏̾̍̔͊͂̌̿͑̈́̐̅̈́̿̉͋̾̽̍̊̀̇̄̽̃̄̈́͒̌͛͋͛̇̾̓̀̉̂̅̈͋͒̑̀̈͐̓͂̍͊̆̊̊͐̽̃͋͒̀͐͂̍̏̍̂̈́͂̽̃̄̿̅́̅͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅḑ̶̨̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̡̛͉̰̤̗͓̲̱̰̳̪̹͈̞͈̺̬͈͙͈͇͉͚̰̫͖̹̞͍͙̥̭̜̗͉̥̝̰̮͙͎̯̼̼̱͕̮̱̼͙̦̹̟̖͍̞̳̪̩͉̟̖̣̮͙̦̬̖̘̩̬͓͚̰̟͍̬̫͙̺̠̭̜̙̞͉͙͎̜̙̣̖͈̺̩͇͙̤͓̣̗͓̠̱̣͚̤̤͇̰͍͎̱͇͕̭̻̥̤͙̣̫̰̟͈̦͇̙͉̲͓̻͙̥̮̙̗͕̠̹̝̹͎̙̥̤̲͍̖͔͔͚́̋̒͗̈́̊̒̎̈́͊̾̐͌́̔̓̆͋͛̾̆̇͒̾̏͊͒̀͛̍̇̑͑̊̌̊͊̇͋̏͗̏̈͊͋̈́̒̌̋̂̂̆̍́́͌̍͛̊̀̈́̒͊͒͗̿̉̎̃̍̄͊͊̀̏̂͂̉͆̈̈́͂̔͑͂͂̌̊̔͛̈͌͗̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̧̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̫̰̬͚͖̩̖̰̠̬̤͈͉̤̞̯͉̪͇̦͖͚͍̩͕͇͙̹̳̻̞̱̞̱̯͓̥̮̫̮͇͇̜͈̲̻̖͈͖͓̤͍̺͍̹̗̘̺͍̼̻̲͔̻̘͉̗̪̲̪̣̪̜̜̫͖̊͑͗̽̒̓͗̆͊͆̀̔̓̀̈́̅̎̑̌̄̅̔̏̓̄̓̿͌̆͆̆̓̊̈́̂̍̇̄͊̎̇̈́͂̋̑͂̈́̾͒͌̄̿̌͗̓̏͒̐̐̅͌͆̽̾̉͑̑͒̾̓̍͋̌̐͐̽̽́̎̒̓̅͂̈́͑̑̓̎͛̎̀̂͑͂͛̋͛́̊͐̿̔͒̐̽̋̽́̽̅́͋̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝r̵̢̨̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̛̛͍̫̟͔̦͕̩̙̤̼̠͕̺̟͎͉̲̹͔̱̙̺̪̱̘͚͉̮̝͇͓̮͙̻̹̜̰̹̺̞̝͓̰̥̤͚͖̟̯̲̠̟͇̹͇̳͚̜̳̗͓̪̜͖̝̩̘͓̤̝̠̱̣̪̩͔͉̼͈͕͍͖̤͎͇͓̗̬͚̖̹̟͎̬͉̙̟͖̳̭̘̹͉͇͓̜͇̟̍̉͌̎̈́͐̄́̀͗̍̓̿̉̀͌̄̓̓̋̍͌̌́͒̈́̀͋̉̎͑͛͌͌̍̓͒̔͗̀̐͒̅͒̀̔̅̿̑̀̐̈́̏̃̓̉̽̽͐̑̈̏̑͗̈́̍̍͐̆̍̌͋̄̾̉͋͂̈́͗̏̂͊̾͂̓̽̆̑̇̈́̈́̌̀̉̎͐̉͂͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅŝ̶̟̙̰̬̩̯̉̊͛́̈́̊̇̕͜͝ţ̵̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̨̠̜̜͙͈̬͉̺̳̥̭͈̟̼͈̠̖͕̟̘̩̼̠͚̘̻͖̦̙̬̞͍̺̬̣͓̪̖͍̙̞̯̰͔͍̲̝̪̜̼̹̯̼̟͙̣̪̪̤̟̰̳̘͔̜̲̬̟̩̭̙̩̘̻̳̱̖̰̥͎̤̼̬̝͈͖̭͔̝͙͇̫̪̤̞̪̪̭̹̥̠̙̬̯̼̺̮͎̩͍̗͕̻̠̝̮͖̮̝̝͙̭̳͙̃͜ͅͅͅͅa̸̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̞̥̠̗̥͇̹̘̗͎̬̪̙͇̭̜̤̜̮̣̠̣̘̭̥̖̮͔͇͈̥͕̰̣̝̺̤̼̰͚͉̲̻͕͇̻͖̣͕͈̥̠͓̖̠̘̮͖̣̦̖̲̥̯͚̗̦̻͔͚̣̼̣̹͎͙̯͍̺̭̣̦̼͇̪̖̯͇͓̘͇̣̹̝͔̯̱͖̬̖̤̪̗̖̻̣̬͈̣̼̣̼̦͓̤̙̻̘̩͕̭̰̤͓͔̞̳͈̹̩̬̜͈͉̝̪͍̺̻̺̞̘͈̥͙̲̗̯͓̲̯̰̼̥̱̝͓̦͎͎̤̳͍̹̥͖̞̥̞̩̼̓̓̅͑̾͊̓̍̒̊͛͗͋̔̂͑͑̊̓̀̈́̒̄͛̑̈́̍͂͛͛̐͗̂̊̑̆̉̄͐͛͆͛͋͊̎̏̍͒͑̾̅̔̀̂̐̔̏̊͗̄͂̔̐̀̅̀̈́͂͛̇͗̀̆̓̐̋͆̋̈̽̎̿͌͗̈́͛́̑͋̾̈́͊͐̌͐̆̂̂̎̆̈́͛̃̊̀̀͆̎͒̿͆͒̿͗͑̀̔̀͑́̉́͋̉͊͊͑̔̀̿̈́̿̌͛̽̈́̃̃͊̂͌̀̌͂̂͊̏̀̆͛̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̸̧̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̝̲͙͉̝͈͖͙̝̳̫̜͓͍̱̹̣̬̱͎̥̳̟͙̪̟̦̬͖̱̟̖̺͓̖͖͖̝͙̺̺̮̝̗̰̼̜̙̮̦̲̤̜̰̙̬̗̯̫̹̺̤̦̲̬̮̙̙̖̠̰͔̖͉̲̭͚̣̪̙̖̝͓̫̜̼͔̮͚̞̘̥͓͔̩̣͇͙̭̗͎̦͕͇̤̳̗͙̘̫͕̪͍͇̻͓̬͎̬̲̔̀͛̂̈́̆̀͒́̃͂̌̑̀̀̓͂̏̈́͊͂̈́̊͗̃̾̄̿́̌̈́̐̅̐́͊͐͒̽̄̍́̎̈́̌̎̆͑̈́̄̇̈́͒͋̿͛̀̌́͐͗̑̒̅̐͑̄͐̔̄̿̀̄̈́͋̐́̿̿̾͆͆̎̽͆̆̅̂̓̈̐̒̇̀̑͌͌͆̋͑̈̃͛̑͒̿̂̏̒̑̊̄̋̆͊̅́̐̓̓̈́̽̀̀̿̍̏̾̄͐͂͌̉̓̅͂́̄͛̑̎́̆͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅď̴̨̨̢̛̛̤̲͍̻̦̟̬̟͓̳͈̪̰͓̮̭͍͙̥̠̙͚̖̯̩͓͓̼͈̰̜̼͔̖͔͍͕̘̻̣̘̗̰͈͓̮̠̖͍͉̠̻̌̽̑͂̔̒̒͐͌̓̆̍͗͂͑̒̀͘̕̚̕͠͠?̴̡̢̨̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͕̺̠͚̬̩̝̼̫̮̘̙̩̲͎̜͎͈̞̩͙̠̘͍͙͎̼͇̮̜͙͉̳̱̗̗̫̥͉̜̥͚̪̘̰̰̯͚̭̦̟̣͎̭̠͎͍̩̩̞̺͍̘͕͉̹̯̺̥̣͓̺͎̙̤̲̦̤̲̜̙͍̲͕̫͇̻̪̺͕͖̣͓͉̮̹̙̺͈͚̤͙̻̖͖͈̰̺̺̱͙͍͚̞̥̣̱͉͍͉̣̱̫͙͕̰͙̜̼̲͕̟̪̰̗͖̣͗̉͗̂̆̿̿̈́̐͊͒̿̓̑̎̀́̾̃̀̊͌̉͐͒͌͂̿̈́́̿͋̃͌̐̆̒̐͑͒̏͊͑̈́͆̄̈́́̓̎̇̂͊̓́̈̅̎̎̏̐̌̈͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̧̨̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̫̗͍̰̩̱͙̪̱̝͍͖̪̳͙̪͖͖̺̗̥͚͓͙̬̟̼͍̙̬̲͍̮͍̪̗͎͖̦̦̥͔̮͈͙͈͍̞͙̘̙͖̰̥͍͇̦͔͇̥̲̖̰̪͙͙̣̱̪̞͍̘̻͕͕͓̞̮̱͉͍̻̼̹͚̤͙͕̲̞̳̦͔̞̮̬̻̱̜̮̰̞̩̹̱͙̼̪͖̲̜̪̬͖̥̲̩̰̟̦͙̜͇̠͓͍̤̺͖̲̣͙̲̝͈̳̪͇̻͔͔͕̯͔̘̩̞͇̩̗̰̠̟̥͕̋͐̽̒̓̂̄̓̈̅̋́̇͌̅̾͌̉͂̑̌̂͊̇̈́̓̅̓́̇̂͌͛͌͛̾̏̉͊̊͌͒̅͛̑̅͂̈́̈́̉̔̒͑̓̆͒̓̿͒̓̉̔͛́́͗͂̃̾̂̆͆͑͂̊̎͒̈́̈́̏̈͌̐̆͑̈́͛̕͘͘̚̚̕͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̠̙̟̠̬̩̟͖̮̞͕͔͔͍̻̲͖͓͉̫͔̪͖̦̪̦̖͖̺̻̫͍͍̘̝̻̼̫̤̩͍͇̱̩̯̟̲̥͚̱̗̘̦̙̲͔͕̱̤͍̖̭͎̣̩͕̘͍̝͍͉̱̩̥̺̰̮̪̬̰̻͖̫̝̩̩̝̺͉͉̜͎̘̲͔̤̱̃̑̾͒̑̐̃́̆̌̊͒͛͆̌͐̽̅̎̓̆̓̈́̆̓̍̾̋͆̀̒̈́̐̑̐̈́͊͂̐̈́̊̾̍̿̐͌͋́̑̃͗̔̑̈́̏̾̎́͆̄̋̀̋͋͐̓͒̓͊͑̊͒̒̉̒̇̏̒̌̿́̔̀̅̽̉͊̎̑̉̅̏́̊̿̈́̀̇͆̒̃̐̓͆̎̍̉̎̉̏̐͌͑͂͆̃͒̀̀̄̈́̇͆̔̋̽̒̿̽̃̊̎̾͌̈̆́̊̏̓͛̍̒͆̈́̾̆͌͐͛͛́͂̈́̋̾̊̍̐͆̽̉̿̍͐͑̑̑̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̵̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̗̮̙̼̲̫̰̪̜̦̹̻̱͚̘̤̺̳̥̱͙͈̪͓̹̩̪̠͓̜̩͇̭̳̦̩̩̩͚̳͇͙̣̜͓̳̤͇͎̝̦͉̲͉͈͙̦̮̻͍͎̤̭͎͚̫̤͈̪̞͓̥͎̙̖͖̱͌̌́̃̃͌̀͌͆̐͑͋̇͗͛̓̔̾̎͒̏̈̌̈͋̆̈́̂̈́͐̀̂̉̈́͗͂̈́̑̀͒̅̊̾̇̽̏̍͑̈͐̀͑̔̇͌̽̀̍͐̎̉̉̌̃̄̀͐̊̂́̅̊̀̉̀̈͒͒͒̐̉́̾͊̈́͊̑̾́͂́͆͆̇̀̈́̽̇͒̀͋̅̌̒̈̿̃͗̽̽̀̂͌̉̾̌̍͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̵̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̼͙͎̰̱̫͇̝̭̰͚̞̫͋̌͊̓͒̾̽̓̅͗́̀͌̓̒̿͌̓͌̆̄͑̄̀̃͛͌͌͊̾͌̓̄̄͑͊̀̑͋̇̄̒̀̋̈́̅͛͊̉͐̓̈͗̒̃̎͗̈́̾͌͂̓͌̂͆̽̀̇̿̆̑͂͊̍̋͐͛̃̀̎̍̂̃͋͛̌̽̏̂͋̓͋̐͂̓̂̿̍͒̈̾̃̔́́̄̎́̄̑͐̎̍́̿͆͑͒̊̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ"̶̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̟̘̤̯̝͇̺͉͉̳̳̟̝͕̙̹̪̬̫̫̬͚͚͚̮͖̩̘̳̗̝̦̣̰̹̝͕͈̰̼͙͇̥̱̩̤̞͈͕̮͍͚̯̖̥͎̻̼̥̺̼͎̖͔͇̮̥̮̥͈͎͚̰͇͈͇̬͖̰̱̣͕̳̯̜͍̪͉͖͙̦̭͖͔͙͍̝̯̹͕̪̬̖̝͎̝̭̗͕͉̩͇͎̝͖̹͍̜̞̹̤͕̫̲̝̯̲̖̲͖̼͕̯͈̳͎̲̤̥̝̲̱̞̳̘̫̖̬̩̙̲̮̣̫̝̻͈̪̬͓͕͉̝͇̥̺͎̬̝̣̬͎̟͎̬̼̮̦͈̓̈́͋̒͆̓̒̅̽͆̇̈́̾̂͒̔̇̽̐́̔̀͆̏̾͌̍́̌̀́͑̊̎́̇̀͐͒̔͌̀̀̅̏͌͂̏̓͑̈́̏̅̽̀͂̇́͗̉̆̂̔̓̓̈̋͛̀̆̀̈̏̐̃̍̍̈́͊͂̏̈́͂̐͂̾͆͑̌̓̊́͌̂͑̂̐̔̓͑̀̔͌̎̏̾͆͐̄̐͂̈́̄͑̓̈̓̊̈̀͐̓̐̄̓͐̆̋͌̈́̀̀̊͛̐̃͊̒͊̈́͂͂͐͊̌̊̑̌̽́̊̽̔͋̾̍͂̂͑̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅY̴̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̡̛̛͖͍̦͕̜̩̟͎̖̜̦̥͔̻͔͙̟͉̳̩̯̰̖̱͍̘̮̣̪̟͕̝̖͈͈̰͖̬̠͉̟̜̗͍̯̖̠̼̠͇̱̤̖̬͐̐̋̈́̋̊͗̑͒̆̽̀̔͌̊̆͆̏̍̋̋͌̆͋̔̆͊̀̊͒̓̉̀̈́͌́͊̍̓̓̈́́́̍̃͋̄̂̈̅̔̂̈̓͒̀͆̎̆̏͂̒́̎̇̀̏̍̾̂̒̈̆̌͆̑̀̈́́̀̾̂͋̍͑́͑͐͑͐͛̃́͊̋͂̿̍̈̍̈͛̀̃͋̍̈̉̍͋̃̌͋̇̂̅̌̂̊͂͑̈́̉̈́̑̎̀͋̅̈́͐͒̇͌͌̓͗̓͊̿͒̑̓̅͑̍͋̀͛̓̓͆̀̈́̾̅̽̏̇͑̉͂͌̓͆̑̉́̆̀̓̂̀́̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ȩ̷̛̛̛̯͔̪͙̯̰̠͓̣͉̀̓̈́̒̅͛͛̔͂͋̇͗̾̃̿̎̋̎͋͒̆̈́̽́͆̓̄̅̎̈́̽̃̔͐͛̊͛̿̇̀̒̃̽̑̿̊̀́͌̎͌̍͐̅̃̋̑́̑̋̃̌̀̔́̈̄͋̆̔̈́̀̎̇̋̂̑͑̾̊͆̒̈́́̎̍̏̄̅͆̇̄̐̀͛̒̐̏͐̊̎̂̐̀̓̅͆̒̽̿̌̆̊̅̃̀̾̈́̃̔̓̑̉͌͛͋̍̎͒̀̽̂̾̇́̆͒̈́̊̀̒̄̊́̒̈̀͂́͑̐͑̉̀̓̾̿̈́̓̃̔͆͐̈̌̍̾̉̈́͌͋̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝s̷̨̨̨̨̛̛̩̩̗̖̩̺̲̤̱͇̝͍͈̰̜͚͙̦̬̣̮̟̖͓̣̯͙͇̟̳̭̱̰̪̼̪͎͎̜̹̗̖̰̜̟͖̖̼͎͉͇͕̩̫̳̗̞̦̹̼̥̜͍͔̝̣͚̰̞̟̻͔̫͙̭̞̺̦̖̖͕̦̝͍͇̙̯̦͔̠̬͈̬̖̟͙͈̤̯͎̆̉̆̉̒̂̿͊͑͋͑̈̎̓̊̌̑̄̏̊̋̑͑̿͜͜͜ͅ.̶̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛͓̙̳̞̝͍̠̰̳̫̭̦̟̝̙̼̻̳͔͇͍͔̹̯̻̹̭̱̮̫͇͇̪̯̺̗͇̝̤̤͔̖̘̘͈̙̥͚͔̼̆͛̐̅͛̾͒͒̽̿́́̀̎̇̓́͗̋́̃̓͑̂̇́͗̆̉̒̑̍̈́͌͒̄̀̈̈̾͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅ ̴̡̨̢̢̢̛̤̳̗̺̭͇̤͚̖̼͚̣̲̙̖̙̯̠̰͔̰͓̱̜͔̳͇̯̦̟̥̺̘̦̱̟̝͉̪̖͇͔̩̞͍͈͉̖̗̜̹̹̙̯̗͍͈̹̰̝̼͚̹̠̫̱̤̭̭̮͙͇͈̳̲͔̹͕̪͈̺̙͙͇͚̺͕̭͖͈̜̣̗̜̺̜̟͖͐́̊̓́̐̈́͆̂͐̑͌̔̑͌̀͛͛͋̃̄̋̔̔͐̐̂̋͊̅̀̊̏̆̽̈́̑̾͋̍̾͌̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̯̺͚͖̙̱̯̗̱͉̙͎̟͈̳̝̳̬͔͎̰͚̫̖̰͍̯̤͕̠̥̻̞̥̰̟̘̜͚̤̙̮͙̣̲̩̗͓͉̙̞͕͚̩̙͕̻̮̯̻͕̫̯̮̝̠̙̼̝͎̦̺̙̳̱̦̪͇̬͕͇͙̙͍͙͇̰͍̘̘̯͍̰̻̜̗̦̗̳͑́̑̉͊͊́̈̀̋̏̂̉͌̎̅̋͊̊͊̋̅̋̎̄̃͗̿̑̈̍̍͂̆̀̿̌̀̾̇̽͌̅́͊̒́͐͌̾̂̀̈̒̾̿̇̄̐͒̾̈́̆͆̽̌̍́̍͑̓͐̈́̇̓̄͊̔͒̋͆́̈̽̇̐̽̆̽͌̉̍̓͛̈́͗̊̽̍̓̓̂͂͗̑̋͑̎̅̂̄̈́͌̓̚̚̕͘̕͘͠͝͝͠͠ ̴̨̧̛̛̛̯̣͖̦̖̙̥͉̙̤̬̺̤̫͕̖͙͍̣̗͕̙̭̹͍̱̺̠̣̜̰̮̺͖̙̮̪͕̹̲͕̰̻͖̜̹̜͓̥̳̰̦͍̈̀̿̒̎͒̒̈́͋͐̉̋͂͑́̌̑̀͑̊͛̑̒͗̎͒̇̾͑̇̓̈́̓̆̇̽̄̂͂̈͑̂́̊͋̿̓̐̔̅͋̓͋̓̄̈́̂̉́̈̔̀̋̌̀͋͂͛̉͋̑̇͐͊̈́̽͐̉̐̍̀́̐̋͆̏͂̄̈́͗̊̇̇̓́̈̔̒̇̈̈́̓͒͌͛̑̃̂̾̑̐͊̒̂̀̃̔͗̇̊́̅͌͆̀́̌̃́̈́͂̆̄͋͒̑͌͂̓͌̈́̃̇̂̊̃͗̈̂̒̊̓͑̊̽̃̿͒̂͆̏͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝r̸̨̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̛̬͉̙͙̣͎̲͓̜̬͇̫͓̥̟̟̙͉̟̭͇̪̰͉̼̟͈͍̲̭̙̙̝͙͙̙̥͎̣͎̫̻̥̣̮̮͍̘͍͇͎̼͕̮̺̪̬͇̼͈̺̜̘̣̩͙͓̳̥̖̘͉̺̜̞̺̱̼̱̗͓̥͖̥̞͈͖̰͇͍̖͓̹͔̪̘̰͙̖̫͕͔̠̞̞͍̩̙̣̩͖͖̺̈́͗̑̅͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅë̴̡̛̛̤͍̜̺͍̟̪̠̖̗̟̞̫͓̺̭͚̞̹͓͔͇͕̟͎͖̩̟̥̠̖̳̖̪̮̳̞̹̦̞̗̳̞͇͍̙̟̜̲̲̤͔̝͕̻̯͓͈̟̹͙̤̟̺̫́͑͐̆̾̑͋̓̀̓̇̓̀̓̈́̍͐̔̄͌̓͗̈́̎̃̾̐͌̉͛̉̉̈́̉̃̎̈̀̑̈́̾̿͆̓̋͂̀͑̆̋́̂̉͋͐͐͗̏̑͒̿̑̅̉̐͌̈́̓̿́͆̏̋͗̉̿̓̃͐͊̍̇̄́̋̓̇̃̈́̀̽̇͌̈͐̀̏̈́̄͛̌̋́̅̎̾̓̆̅́̅́͌̌͗̈͂̄̿̍̌̑̄̅̒͛̅̉̍̄́̈́̈́̀̍͊̈́͛͗̽̑͆̆̀͂̽͑͆͐̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅá̷̧̧̢̢̨̨̛̛͇͍̳͈̗̪̜̺̥̫͉͉̥̖͍͍̝̜͓͔̞̦̱͎̹̘̪̱̹̗͉̮̦̭͍̣̙̠̲̖͇͖͕̘̪͙̦̠̺͚̉́̆̋̎̍̊̀̄̒̊͛̈́̀̑̒̈́͆̐́̊̇̈́̌̐͆̋͆͗̆̀̿̾̒͑̇̌̈́͊̈̏̀́̐̒̈́̀̀̂̋̋̆̇͂̍́͂͋̓͛͋̏̈̇̔̊̈́̅̑̉̏̍̌͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅl̶̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̛̞̰̙͖͉̖͕̯̖͓͍̖̼̫̯̪̮̻̻͎̤̜̝͈̺̟͚͈̯͙̰̦̩̻̺̥̯̗̗͈̲͖͍̱̫̬̠̱̠̻̬̜͔̬̱̦̲̪̯͈̝͚̲̥͉̟͕̹̰̱͇̼̥̻͈̹̩͓̱̩̩̳̼̖͍̘͈̞̩̖͓͉͚̬̠͙̙̳̼̺̥̰͕͙̭̭̦̤̍̀̑̑̔̓́̾̀̀̔̈́̽̾̈̅͌͆͐͂̉̄̈́̑̾̅̄͗̅͑̊̈́͊́̇̈́̍̐̊͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅį̸̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̦̜͔͈͉̳̙̣̻̩̘͉̣̝̻̪̩̲̼͕̠̣̎͐̍̇̑̋̀̄̀̆̆̀͛́͗́̾̏͆̔̉̋̋̃͆̒̓̄͂̌͂̎͌̍̄͐̓͐̀̉̍̿̿̊̂̒͊̾̓̋̇͐́̋͌̇̏̿̌͐̾́͆͊̍̉͊͊̿̅̔̈́̊̾̒̊͋̀̾̐̇̅̈́͂̎̿̏͂̀̀̎̃́͂́̅̈́̏̇͋̓͌̌̅̀̈́̈̐̈̈́͛̀͂̂͒͊̏͊͗͗̓̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ẑ̴̢̧̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̳̝̞͈̦̥̣̦̮̼͇̬̗̱̙̞̗͙͉͇̺͉̜̹̠̭̲̺̦̯̘͓͔̗̼̮͍͇̞̭̠͚̽́͋͌̏̇̽̽̈́͌͐̾̓̈̽͐̉̿͑͒͋͑́͑̈́̏́̿̊̓̐͒̉̈́̿͐̋͗̉͊̽̽͛͒̆̉̾̆͒̈́̎̅̃͊̌̄̾̂̓̑͗̓̈́̇̀̋͊̒̀͋͗͐̽̽̾̈͑̓̽̀̍̏̒̂͗͌̓̿̀͑͆̐́̆̔͑͌̆̎̔̈́͋͊́͆͛͐͋̔̾̃́͐̌͐̈̍̓̉̐͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ḕ̷̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̳͖̖̮̤̜̯̥̝͉̫͖̲̩͙̲̩̝̦͔̳̖̜̱͚̜̘̳͈͚̻̯̥̫̹̝̩̙͖̙͓̙̪̮͎̘̞̲͙̻̮̱͇̥̠͍̝̝̠̙͔͍̰͚̬̘̙̮̟̬̼̼̼͈̮̜͕͈̤̥͇̝̙̮̩͈͓͙̼͚̥̱̝̖̘̳̻͇̟̯̫̙̻̫̟̹̱̤̭̯͕̪̣͚͎͔͓͉̮͉̙̹̦͔̣̫͓̗͚̳̩̼̳̫͈̺̻͉̖̰͓͓̪͔̘̖̠̻̰̜̻̘̼̲̳̗̤̈́͗̃̍̆̐̔̾̌̽̏̄̏͆͛́͋̓͒́̀̐̄́͒̓̔̀̈́̌̇̎͂̿̑̈͂͒̀͒̌̿̈͒͛̄̅̊̌̈́̄̃̈́̅̀͒̉̎͆̓͗̆̇͐̿͑̉̐̄͐̈́́̋͑͌̓̋́̔̋̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̯̦̝̪̤̠̼͉͈̞͍͕͎̻̘͕̝͕̙͍̩̙͖̥͓̥͉̰͙͎͈͓̤͓͓̳̬̗̬͖̠̏́͑̓̑̉̈́̀́̾̓́̒͋̋̏͛̒̅̽̓̀̆͆̆͋̌́̀̈́̋̀̀̆̐̋͌̍͑̓̅̋̋̓̎͗̓͒͆̈́̂̐̓̌͊̋̾̎̀͆̀̒̆̌̉͊͗̓̀̒̅͗̇̉̏̾̿̈̏̂́̔͆͑̅͗́̇̃͌͆̔͐͆̿̋̈̿̿̾̾͋͒̔̃͋͋̍͑͆̃̀͌̏̏́̄̑̍̑͌͋̓́̓͗̏̌̈͛̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅe̵̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̡̛̛͙͉̤̦̣͇̝̟̰̟̞̟̯͙͚͚͚͔̤̳̘̤͖̣̩͍̻̰͓͚̪͓̱̫̝͉̤̬͍̻͙̠̣͙̣͎͇͉̬̫͚̪̘͈̗̤̘̣͈̞̫̟̤̬̲͕͚͓̻͖̱͔̲̼͈̻̰̺̙͉̞̩͍̲̗̠̝̩̻̤̩͙͙̻̰̼̩̱̲̣̮̣̞͔͐̌̒̃̓̅̾̏̇̿̅̓͗̽̊͑̽̀̈̽̿̓̅̄̎̂̾͑͆͛̋̐̿͗̔͑̓̾̌̈̌̾͗̋́͊̈́̀̎̾̾͐͋̐̓͛̆̎̾̂̀̀̾̓̑͒̎̔̍̇͛̓̄̇̔̅̈́̈́͌̌̀̂̀̅̀̈́̈́̉̑̒̌̄́͆̓̔̅̈͆͊̒̈̋͐̅̀̓̔̈́̂̔̃͑̓̐̃̉̋̉̑̋̐͗̏̾͆̀͂̈̀̄̈́̽̆̏̓̎̽̇̄͛̀͂̊͐̈́̈͆̉̌́̇͋̍͌̔̔͗́̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̴̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͎̗̹͎͉̙̬̯̰͍̙̳̝̠̖̖̣̼̫̬̗̺̯̥̥̮̗̘̜̘̹̜͇̠̜̥̭̞͉̣̼͈̰͖̮̩̟͌̈́͛͌̎̑̐̑̽̀̏͑̎̈́̊͋̋͋̉̑̽̈́̌̀͒̍́͌̒̃͆̃̓̒͑̍́͛́̑̆͊̏̍̌̍͐͐́͐̊̑̍̒̇̓̏́̌̊͊͗͆͒̋̌̐̆́̈̎̈́͊͂̅̽͐̿̓̔̈͒́̀̓̄̽̋̈́̀̽͛̊̉̿̽͌͌̆̎̅̓̃̐̓̓̓̑͗̈̾̓̀̈́͊̈́̓͂̎̽͑̿́̑̑̆̓̽͗̓̈́̋̏̃͋̊̒͂͊̅̽̀̂̋̈́́̍̈́̊̓̑̃́̌̏̾̉͋͊̌̍̓̓̋̿̽̏̈́̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅȇ̵̢̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̢̛̛͖̝̤̦̳̲͎̹͙̰̞̰̖̖͈͖̠̹̰̜̬̤̙̘̘͓̲̞͙̙̫̼̲̪͎͕̖̯̪̳̩̜͍̼̘̘̝̺̰̰̜̦̲̰̰̲͇̝̹͙̯̹̯̤̳̙͔̖̦͈̜̮̻͍̖̤͕̜̰̖͕͇̮͓͕͈͖͇̠̘̝͙̮̤̳̤̭͈͍̦̹̳̙̰͎̝̦͇̮̙̘̭͉̝̰͙͓̺̳̰̰̠̥͔̩͉͚̫͔̘̼͔̹̘͉͚͓̠̼͔͙̭̖̿͂̈́̂̎̊̉̎͌̈̂͗̒̊̄̔̍̏̏̒̔̀͋͆͐̎̐̀̈́̐͆͆͗̒̓̅̃͒̈́̓͑͋̍̍͒̇̈́̎̊́͌̂͌̋́̅̽̀̃͂͒͋́̇̄͗͂̑̉̽̍͒̀̿̓̂̋̏͐̌́̐̾̂̑̓̅̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̵̧̧̡̨̧̡̛͓͕͍̝̮̬͈̖͕͉̜̳̼̟̩̯͔̪͕̖̥͎̗̟͍̝͎͚̜̟̥̭̳̱̖̰͎̟̣͇̯̲̮̫͈̻̦͚̣̗̤̞̳͔̙̞̮̬͎̝̦̹̲̪͙͈͖̹̝̹͔̣̯͖̭̙͚̖͇̣̠͚̗̯̟̳̮͖̞̟͍͙̺́̅͌͊͑̑̽̓̈́̅͂́̓́̈͆̅̓́̊̊͂̆͌͌͒̎͂͋̈́͆̍̔̽̽̋̊̃͛̆́̈́̕̚͠͝͝͝ͅy̴̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̤͙͎͎͔͚̰̼̘͉̬͇̱̞̠͉̝̻͇̲̰̜̟̗͚̹̘̼̣̺̩̝͎̲̼̭̭̦̼̳͎͙̣͉̼̺̻̣̰͎̘̺̘̟̝͎̹̮̺̦̜̼̠̪̮͇̻̖̤͉̺͇̲̰͔̦̪͈̦͇̱̰̗̮͓̭̰̜̦̟̦͎̹̟̟̭̩͎̙͕̯͍̣̳̯̬̻̦͚͙̯̲̮͈̣̜͖̺͙̰̞̦̤̼̫̪̦̼̘̠̻̞̼̝͍̘̟̼̰̲̘͎̦͇͓̯̪̖̗͙̠̪̖͖̲̲̯̯͍͉̱̺͔̣̫̻̠̖̪͓̜̲̲̞̼̭̮̯͈͚̜͈͇̾̈́̔͗̀͗̐͂̎͊͋̽̓̓̍̃̉̄̃̓̓͒͐̓̊̆́̓̐͐̽͊̀͗̍̃̿͆͐̃͗̏̔͗̎̅̈́͂̿͐̀͆̈́͛͊͊̀̂̓̽̈͑̐̂̄̈́͒͛͛̀́͊̈́͊͋̑̽͌́̅̐͆̉͛̅̐͑̊̌͐̆͌̽̏͑͛͒́̆͂͐͆̌̈́̒̓̔́̅̿͑̋̓̃̇̒͊̉̌̊̓̎͑̋̌̈̈́͛̒̊͊̍͗̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅț̴̡̧̧̧̢̨̡̨̨̛̛͖̳͖̖̮͖̞̝̪͚͙͚͖̺̪̯͔̭͕̤̦̯̯̘̯͙̭̪̮̜͇̟̗̲̠̹̮̲̝̣̺͇̯̪̰̞͇̳͙̫͍͇̖͓͓̜͉͙̟̲̹̣͕̥̻̥̠͎̭̟̝̟̖̙̞̘̬̫̟̬̳͈̘̹͙͕̗̮̦̟͙̬̼̪̊͒͂̀̍̔̽͐͛̈̌́́͆̂͋̐̎̇͛̑̑͐̀̃͌̏̽͋̈́́́̀̈́͛̀̐̈̌̈́̆͑̏̈́̈́̊̓̑͛̅͌͑̇̑̒̅̎̈̐̓͆̒̑̾̒́̆͗̓̈͋̆̈́̂̓̏̈́͑̔̍͆̽̑͒͋͑͒̌̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̶̨̨̢̧͚̰̪͖͓͇͙̫̲̘͙̱͈̲̬̙̖͎̳̮̠̰̞̖̮̹̺̪̻̫͚̜̣́͐͂̆̈́͌̔̇͌̕͝͠͝ͅͅi̷̧͔̱͓̯͇̬͒̐̈́̋̐̔̈̀́͊̇̏̎̽͛́̄̍̄̒͗͒͗́͂̀̌̆͛͐̍͐̅̿̍͐̾̅́̍͋̌̀̈̀̾̽̆̀̀͆̂̆́̂̈́̈́̾́̓̓͂̍̓̑͒̒̏̎̄̐̀̿̎͂̓̄̀̒̐͗́͑̇̓͂̉̀̀̅̓̾̔͋͐̍̍̋̃̑͛͑́͂͌̏̇̄̇͗̄̉͛̓̈́̀͊̈͛͒͛̈̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͠͝͝ṉ̷̨̛̛̛͓̻̹͔̪̝̟̙̭̊̌͗̇̈́̄͗̒̂̍͊́̔͑͊͆͑̋̀͋̆̃͂̆̒͐́̔͊̽̑̅͒͋̈̑̔́̆̄̆͑̽̾̒͋͛̅̑̈́͆͊̍̔́́͋̉̐́̂̀̅̓͋͆̄̂͌̽̓͆̌͂̈͑͛̿̾̏̈́͋̂͒̔̀̋̒͐̀̌̈́̎̿͒́͆́̿͊̔̌͐̌̃̃̄͒̋̍̾͗͒̿͋̀͆͌̏͐̅̅̔̂̓̉̂́͂̋̃̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝g̶̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̛̛͓̲͈͎̖͕̪̗̫̩͖̘͉͖̠̘̖̯͉̲̜̖̠̥̩͈̪̦̺̪͎̪͔͕͍̰̻͎̙̳̜̭̼̱͈̻̥͓̫̥̻̻̞͕̣̣͎̜̱͇̪̠̰̪̟̯̬̬̩̖͎̺̺͈̣̥̩̬̯͉͙͔͔͉̟̼̳̝̬̫̦̬̹̹̝̭̦̘̺͓̱̩̖͍̙̩̲̳͈͚̠̰̗͈͔̭̯̟̤̗̦͉̥̠̗̩̭͖̗̣͍̞̗͎̪̳̻̝̝̺̟̜͚̥̖̱̦͉̱̣͉̹͈̅̒͗̉͊̽̃̅̉͐̈́̓́͌̇̐̐̎̒̌͆̽͆́̌̀̾͂́̓̌͛̾̆̿̿̉̍̀̾̈́̑͐̓͑̔̀̇͌̾̔̾̑̾̃̏̀͊̈͆̇͐̏̽̽̾̽͒̈́̃̂̈́̅̾̆̋͑̔̂̾̋̅̌͛̓͋̓̔̒̈̈̾͆̈́͑͊̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅ,̵̡̧̢̢͔͔̰̬̪͉͔̪͉̙̟̯̠͙͍͇͈̻͎͔̮͓̞̺͍͉͕̪̫̥̭̮̺̱͚̳͚̪̜̹̮̠̥̦͈̗͚̙̰̟̘̫̗͇͔̝͔̼̙̮̉͌̎̎̒̋͛̏͒̉̒̓̉̇͑̌́̾̈́̎̂̇̍́̑̓͐̑̓̏̎́͊͒̓͋̀͂̿̐͗̽̈́̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝"̵̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̛̻̩̺̥̯̻͔͎̟͙̦̪̝̩͙̫̖̙̙̼̗̪͔͔̭̮̲̠͕̝̜̜͙̦̺͖̭͍̯̺͇͉̹͚̗̠̼̩͔̖͚͉̖̠͖̮̱͙̰̘͙͎̦͇̲̗̦̲̞̪̜̰̙̖͚̻͔̱͕̣̺͇̲͔̠̠̝̥͇͇̗̰̠̞̮̮̭͎̱̫̺͍̮̜̞̗̱͇͙̦͍̤̬̫̙̜̭̟͎̻̞͙͙͍̦̮̙͚̟͍̣͈̮̺̩̼̻͖̾͋̂̆͑̏̑͛͌̈́̊̒̀̿̈́̅̌̌̒̃͋̉̈̈͋̊̀̑̊̈́̔̿̂̆̀͋͗͆̌̏͊̈́̏́̂͑͂̈́̈́̃̀͑̐̿̅̑̽̈́́̅̀̄̊̀͒̎̐̒̉̌̊̒̂̑̎̈́̊̇̐̈́̽̀̋̀̇̂̎̅̾̈́̅̓̈́̍́̀̋͆̏̐̑̄̇̅̓͋̀̑́͗̄̐͊̉͒̔̆̈́͆̌̓͌́̀͒͐̒̌̃̈͌̐̾̅̓̈̀̆̔̿̋͌̉̾̒̎́͊̈̑͑́̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̧̛̹̝̺̞͖̘̱͉̙͕͇͎̙͕͈̺͔̠̦̹̭͉̬̮͇̼̦̭̤͖̼̞̦̖̭̯͓͉̤̟̩̰̳͙̹̻̫̙̼̘̲̗̗͈̗̗̼̭͇̗̻̬͕̠̳͓͖̝͓̟͉̬̥̭̦̭̹͙̝̣̞͓̯̺̘̠̙̻̙͓̥͇̲̰̯̲̝̫̙̩̰̝̠̥͍̝͙̮͚̼̬̹͍̣͚̦̖̩̥͈̯͖͉͚͔̞̞͖͕̫̺̺͍̯͈̹̖̝̩͍̮̫̟̟̜̳̼͎͍̝̜̮̥̦͚͍͎̹̲̱̖͙͈̘̺͚̪̭͖̝̱̖̟͉̮̻͔̀͑͋̆̿̌̑͐́͜͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̹̙̫̣̞̥͙̻͕͉̙͎͚͇̣̰̣͈̟͙̳͙̦̞̹͚̤̮͎̘̗͖͉̠͖̗͍̩̲̘̤̬̗͈͇̙̺̺̬̞͓̹̮̒́̆̎̅̿́̄͒͋̔́́̂̂̆̈̽̈̐̍͌̌͂̂́͗̇̈́̅̎͒̂̓͛̀̇̾̄͛́͛͋̑̂̍̅̒̐͆̌͑̾͌͋̓͆͒́͌͑̽̒̍̀̿̅͒̄̿̏͐̾̎̎̃͂̊̓̋͗̒͗͆̽̿̈̾̓̏̀̔͌͊̋̽̿̀̍̆͋̃̇̍̾̈́̒̄̿̈́̔̔̓̈́̐̎̋͑̈̀̔̏̈́̂̆͌̈́͗́̿̍̀̽̈͌͋͛̋̀̿̈̑̀́̎̔͑̽̅̏̑̆̽̏̂̓̄̂͌̅̋̆̌̐̀̽̿̽̇͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̣̣̳̙͈͚͓̦̬̝̙̮͉̭͚̭͎͎̗̥͎͙̰̻̪͖̫͔̳̤̬͇̭̜̝̱͙̗̣̣̹̻̣̭̬̮͓͖̻̣͎̭͇̝̖̬̟̤̬̠͔̳̥̻̻͇̼̯͈̳̳̬͉̖̗̗̥͉̥͓͉͍̗͓̯̦̞͈̫̫͍̺͙͎̟̮͚̙̰̺̠̹̬̫̺̱̺̺̲͖̠͈̥̝͖̖͍̜̥̩̙̪̖͉̦̖͙̟͖̼̳̮̯͕͕̫̱͓͙̱̯̜̟̤̣͕̮̭͗̌̽̏͐͂̈͗̈̄̃̓̓̽̓̾̒̐͂̅̋̿̿̓̓̋̉̒̉͋̉̆̄͌̈̇͌̈͒͒̉̀͒̏͊̊́́̎̌̈́̀̎̀̔̈́̔̽͆̌͒̌̉́̂̅͗̋̆̌̿͑̂̒̏̋̓̄͐̐̏͋͆͋͗̊̎̑̏̐̓̀̐̇̏̈́̓͌͒̅̓̀͐̒͒͑͐̈́̓͂̇̆̔̈̊̓̌͆̆͊̋͗̓̾̓͑́̈́̅̎͒̀͊́͊̆̏̊̐̽̂́͌͑̇̔̆͐̄̀̔̐̇͌̓̀̀̑̿̈́͛̐̋̂̒̉͆̓̿̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̡̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̛̳̥̯̙̤̭͕̻̞͚̬̱̯̦̠̙̬̰̻̯̩͓̲̦͎̫̩͎̪̻͚̬͖͖̣̞͔͍̥͙͓̩̠̘͙̟̠̻͖̳̭̻͕̱̳̹̲̬̦̯͉̝̱͉̥̣̬̻͚̱̭͚͙̜̣͖͇̻̬̱̘̬͍̰̭̮̪̱̗͙̱̘͚͕̠͈̦͇͒͒͂̐͆̏̽̆̈́͛́̒̄̾́͐̌̃̋̎̀̐̈́̇̒̐̀̌̌̽̀̑́͛̏̏̔̊̽͑̀̄̎̉̏͋̅́͊̆̅̌̓́́̓͛͗̏̎̈́̀̇̄̂͂̆̈̅̆̃̓̐̃̀̓͂̈́̒̈̒́̒̍̿̍̌̋̀͆́̌̑͑͂̈́̀̑̏̈́̒͐̄͆̈́͆̋̎͐̐̃͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḁ̶̡̨̛̛̪͎͚̤̰̖̳͎̦͙͇̜͍̝͈͔̟̩̩̳̝̻̺͈̪̩̩̦̠̤̬̜͉͚͛̾̈́̐̑̒̐͆̽̃̄̍̑̒̿̑͛͗̋̃̐̒̂̂̋̐̾̍̀͆̄̈́̈̔̋̏͒͒̊̆̽̓́̊͌͊͆̈͊̓͗́͋̑̔̏̍̕̚̚͜͝͠͝ẙ̷̛͍̙̰̪̝͙̫͉̦͉̰̱̜̤̲̫̻͚͚̤̲̲͚̗̻̪̬̭̽͋̅̀̎̔̏̃́͛̌̈́̀̆̃͛̾̿͂̀̇̀̈̀̃̐̐̑̓́̏̀̋̾͋̌̒̏̽̀̔̒͋͂͑̇̀̄̈́̑̅̊̋̑͑̒̅̇̌̓̓̈́̅̀͌̀͘͝͝͝͠.̷̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͕̤̤̼̫̤͎̞̗̘̖̬͈͕̻͓̥͚̥̺̰̜̣̬̳̰̼̤͔̗̙̪̮͖̝̮̩̮͇̯̖͈͇͔̻̦̬̗͎̲̟̥͖͙̹̥̩̝̤̥͓͈̝̼̺͍̖̮͉̗̘̯̲͎͔̱̗̮̜͇̬̥̖͙̙̥̱̩͙̰̹͇̻̲̩̘͓̩̪͙̹͍̖̰̞̩͇̪͇͔̪̮͔̩̳̖̩̝̠̬͔̖̪̥͚̥̙͇̝͍͙͎̻͕̪͔̳͓̹̼͎̬͉̯͚͉͍́͆̅̅͗̀͊̑͗́̂̎̈́̆̄͂̀̿̽̎̆͂̓͊̓̀̐́̂̐̀͋͆̂́̄̈́̄͛̇̄̆̈̔͋̓̉̓̋̾̉̏̿̏̓̐͆͑̿̋͆̀̐͐̋̓̇̓̋͒̂͛̍̀͂͑̿̎̽̀͆͊̌̅̅͂͆̐͌̀̎͌͋͊̇̈́͒̏̃͋̈́͗̌͗̾̀̍̽̓̄̐͐̄͑̃̔̋̓̋̽̐̆̇͌̓̃̔̉̈́̂̎̉̈́͒̿̽͑̇͒̀̀͆̃̀̅̈́̾̈́̽̓̋̑̄̽́͐̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̡̡̢̢̛̱̩̩̱̞̗̜̗̱͍͎͚͕͓͇̞̞͇̳̲̫͉͔̞̳͇̗̳̖̬̙͈̬̲̹͈̹̹̻̘̣͍̳͖̳̼̦̜̙͉͓͇̋͒̉̊͒͛̒̏͒͆̊̀̈́́̐̓͗̇̄͛͑͐̐͗͐̓̃̔̃̐͌̀̈́͗̑̌͛̅̃̽̄̾̈́̃̈́̎͊͊͋̈́̔̏̾̒̈́̋̈͑͐̂̀̄͋̈͌̏̓̉̀͒͑̇̾̆̍͌̌̅̍̋̎̾͂͗̉̓̔̎͑̊̈̓̿̀̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝"̷̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̙͎̦̻͖̯̟̖̜͎̘̣̘̜͓̺͕̫̭̤̫̻̥̬̬͕͖̲̞̞̖͎͙̗̩͖̳̞̗͚͓͇̗̹̮͚̤̼͇̞̜̙̮̻͚̰͇̞̫͈̞̖͔̝͔̝͇͉͙̠͉̩̲̲̳̖̤͚̜̤̝̭̗̪̘̗͚̝͇͓̦̟̫͔͚̰͔̭͖̰͈̺̳͊̾̇̃̉̏̑̅̓́̂̇̇́̑̍͂̆̔̐̂͑̐̈́͋̒͋̋̿̏̾̃̓͐͗͌͊̽̂̅̅͑͛̈́̑̈͒̔́̾̉̓͒͛͛̈́́͋̒̎̈́̈́͒͋̍̀̈́̔̿̈́̎͐́͗̾̊͌̾͒̇̍̐̀͛̂̂̒̋̉̀̋̄̌́̈́̂͋̒̄͆͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̛̞͖̭̭̣̬͖̯͔̫̠̮̤̣̭̪̹̱̟̖͙̦͔̳̗̝̼͓̠̤͉̟̯͎͚͍͓̙͕̦͎̲̤̹̬͇̬̞̗̣̪̝͔̣̹͍͎̹̗̳͇̜̗͙̘͖̲̲̼̼̞̙͍̠͉̹̗͇͔̣͖̤͉͖͎͚̯̩͇̠̠̞̣̜̺͓͖͔̣̣̻̮̞͕̳͈̠̳͈̞̗̜͇̩̺̟̰͍͔̠͇̱͓̖͈͉̼̔͊̎̽͐̌̾̉̑͐̍̃̋͊̓́̑̆̐̉͒͊̎̈́̏̆̈́͌̈́̔̏̏́̒͑̉́̊̓̈̅͂̇̑̑̅̽̊̿̈̈́́̅̋͊̈̂̍̓̽̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̝̩͇̞͎̩̦͍͔͚̘̗͎͎̦͇͖̥̮͖͇̱͈̻̮̱͔͚͚̮̥̮͈̱̫͕̬̥̬̗̬̯͇̞̲̟̹͎͙̼̹͓͉̱̹̗̘̺̤̱͍͚̗̲̻̭͙͚̘͙͖̳͕̠̝͈͚̟͓̮͙̫͈̟̗͚̞̝͇̹̯̯̞̠͎̺̗̘͚̭̠̃̾̏̓͛̽͋̅̇͐̅̓̇̔̉͊̔̄̃̂̑̐̐̓́͌͊̋̿̀̍̑̑̀́̌͒̑́̽̀̀̐́̚̚̚̚͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̶̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̱̬̙͎̙͔͎̳̭̪̤͉͎̘̰͕̗͚̤͔̠̩̳͈̗͍̭͔͎͎͎̭̙̯͙̺̦̮̳͚͇̲̟̞̤̲͉̹̞̘̬͍̦͈̖͓̰͍̯̝̳̮͍̫̰̣͎̪̞̪̣̗̹̝̙̟͈̠̮͈͙͓̣̤̖̪̭̼͎̰̬̗͓̼̜͙̱͓̖͈͓͔̤̣͇͖̙͍̦͕̖̙͙̥̬̱͓̘̻̿̓̏̈̆̀̅̌͒̋͂̈́̀̅͋̌̂̓̈́͑͑̌͑̓̋̓̋̄͒͂̄͋͐͛̊̎̉̅̂͌̇̆̆̎̾̓͛̎͛̎͒͊̅̽͛̐͆̀͋͆̋́̂̄̂͒̏͐͑̿̑̉́͗̊̍̽̓͋̈́̈́̀̈́͑͐̏̃̾͆̎͐͋̾̆͐͐͋̑͛̃͋̈́̇͌́̈̔̑͛͊͊͒̽̅̈́͋͋̔̊̃́͗̋̈́͑̄̄̈̿́̄̉̌́̈́̂͌̊̓̉͂͊̽̈͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̶̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̫̠͔̲̩͈̱̤͉͎̺̣͍͙̝̥̣̩̺͚̝͖̘̪̲͕̭͚͙͔͓̫̳̻̟͎̜̺̟̗͙̗̦̞̲̫͓̼̠͕͉̭̻̝̖̟͚͔̯͔̭͖̻̫̻̫̫̗͎̞̤̞̭̹̳̘̰͕̐̾͛̃̔̏̇̉̄͐̒́͆̍͋͋̓͛̑̎̇̾̂̆͊͊́̌̎͆̃͗̋̏͗̑́̾̉̔̽̆̿̑̇͆͋̽̂̃̓̑͐̀̽̅̊̔͌̍̔͌͋̇̑̀͗̎̒̈́̇̇̋̀̃̇̇̊̋̾̊͂́͑̒̎͊̽̓̀̋̈́̋̌́̂̇̽̏̏̆̃̊̉͑͐̌̏̂̍́̈́͆̈̈́͋͑́̌̿̉̐̎̚͘̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̥̥͉̼̱̩̖͇̪͕͓̟̠͇̲͉̥̞͚̦͍̖̱͔̦̲̖͇̦̹͍͍͈̭͙̠̼̊͒͆́̾̍̓͆̑̒͐͐́̀̅̓̋͆̈̎̓̓̎̂̌̈͂̈́͆̍̊̈͂̓̓͊̂̓̈́̌̇̈̓́́̈́͌͐̽̓͒́͑̿̑̋̒͑̈́̑̏̊̇̍̉͒̂͆̂̆̈̄̃͑̌͊̏̓̋̓̃̿̋̏́̄́̊̆̄̾̌̈́̀̑̀̍͌͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅȃ̶̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̧̹͖̝̰̬̤͚̯̲͓̻̼͍̘̻̭̺̥̝͓̝̥̟̪̖̜͖̰̟̟̞̝̘͕̰̮̪̮͕̯̹̘̲͔̝͔̞̮̲͎̣͉͕̻̝̮̠̩̘̬͙͓̤͙̭̭̮̪̟̘̜̖̘̘̣̠͕̣̹̝͚͚̭̭̦͕̻̱̝̙̘̤̹̻͔̩̼̙̖̯̬̗̤͍͓̫͐͋́̏̃̓̈́̑̅̑̋́̈́́͌̏͑͊̋̉̄̽̔̍̐͛̅̇͋̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̢͎̘͇̭̦̩͍̦̞͈͓̦͇̼͓̠͈͖̜̗̰̼̟̱̘̟̻͔͙̻̦͇̯̰̺̲̩͕̝͚̞͕̥̱̻͕̪͓͔͓͕̗̤͇͓̫͍̤̱̱̹̉̐̽̓͆̀̄̆̈́͗̏̏̐̂͌͐̈́̽̆̕̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅḓ̸̛̬͈̪̗̀̎̌̏͌̒͗̈̓͑̐̆́̔͌̂̊́͌̄͊̄̓͌͗͑̎̋̆̂͂̾̎͛̋͊̾͝͝͝e̴̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̧̛̛͓̳̱̪͉͕̳͇̣̫̬͇̻̦͓̘̙̠̩̖̳̲̟̠̲͇̩̠̞̤͈͇͎̱̩̯̠̠̦̰͙̤̳͍̦̗̰̭͕̰̲̩̜̟̗̲̯̙̹̹̩̜̗̮̤͖̠̮̝̺̠̪͙͖̦̬̣̹̪̠̼͍̟̩͚͈͙̼̖̪̜̳͚͖̺͓̭̲̯͕̝͖̣̟̜̪̟̹̩̻͈̟̥̼͍͙̜͖̠̗͎͇̘͎͖͖͉͉̜̬͖̞̬̻̼̠͚̮̦̤͍̝̟̣̬͔͔̼̠͎͚̮̦͉̱̯͓̺͚͉͖̪͎̓̌̑̈́̀͐̀̀̄͂̓̀́̀̾͂̈́̐̾́̋͊̓̍̑͂̅͋͐̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͇̬̙̯̙̼͕͕͓̥̻̝̣̺̱̼̜̹̹̱͕̺̘̬̞̬̦̩̲̩̺̯̤͇͙̗̠͍̩̝̙͉̖̖̠͖̼͉̭̜̜̠̺̫̪͎͚̬̱̩̭̺͚̟̞̰̥̬̗̣͍͓̰͈͓̲̗̙̰̯͇̣̮̻͉̹̜̠͔̻̘̱̲͎̬͕̺̹̻̥̖̲̬̬̩̺̱͇̳̯̘͍̟̟̼̬͎̝̲͇̼͇̫͕͇̙̙̦̻̣̙̏̐͋̀͆͊͂̿̑͗̓͌̄̽̽́͛̀́͊͋͆̓̅̑̾̈̍̔͊̓̉̐̈́̇͂͆̍̉̊͑̿́͛̐̈̑̿̈́̈̏̅̄̽̅̌͑͋̃͂͊̓͆̍̾̌̒́͑͊̊̈́́͂̈́͋͊̑͊́́̄͑̃̀̂̑̉̌̎̀̈̊́̋̒̀̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̸̢̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̧̖̬̝̬͈̱͎͍͚͓͎̰͇̱͍̱͎̙͎̺̞̳̲̪̻̘̞̲͔̝̫̠̗̙̮͔̰͕͓̤̝̪̲̭̮͔̳̭̭̝̺͍̪̻͈̻̪̦̫̻̘̹̱͈̻̞̤̜̞̖͔̲͔͎͙̮̫̩̘̲͖̹͈̲͇̮̤̞̣͚̲̼̲̣̫̩̭͕̰͔̫̺͉̼̭̩̫̹̖͕̙̗̟̗̹͖̜͖͈͓̙͓͖̘̪̣̖̝̝̣͑̅̈͂̈́̄̌́̉̾̈́̉̀̋̐̇̔̑͒̿̇͛̒̋͌́̎͌͛́̀́̅̈́̾̽̈́̏͐̾̏̑̎̃̈́͑͒̒̆͗̿͌̒̎͌͛̍̐̄̇̏̇̐̇̋̈̓̊͗͒̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅç̵̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̞̫̦͔͉̗͖̬̯̪̤͕͓̼̱̲̲̣͔̞͍͇͎̼̻͇͚͕͇̠͕̺͉͎̪̘̲̣̭̖̭͙̪͎̦̒͛̽͌́̂͐̈́̾̎̆̀̽͐̌͆̄̃͑̆͂̂͊͒͑̃̄̍̓̔̎̈́̓͊̇͆̂̀̇̀͋̆͗̃̔̀̈́̽͛̈̎͋͋̈̈́̀̏̈́̄̎̑́̋̌͗̉͐̌͆̎̈́̊̈̈́̔͐̀̌͋͌̍̒̎̽͌͛͌̓͐͋̿̈̑̾̆͛͑̎̑̒͌̋͂͂͋̅̿̌̿͌̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅţ̶̨̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̻̝͉̫̳̰͔͇̯̬̭̯͚̱̮͍͈͈͍͉̠͈͔͈͈̤͚͍̘̟̬̼̝͇̜̣͎̻͈̞͎͈̝̺͍̜̺͓̩͉͉̪̮̮̦̩̫͓̣̮̜̲̺̬̰̤͔̺̦̙̘̖͈͍̪̺̮̠̤̣̝͎̠̻̩͔̙͓͈̠̼̤̜̹̹͍̟̖͚̤̜̦̗̲͚͓͉͔͈̥̮̯̦̙̻̺̜̼̲̭͎̹̰͎̟̮̜̠̪̻̜̼̣͎͔̙̭̫̫̗̜̞̘͚̝̻͎̺̤̰̙̖̟͈̲͇̳̜́͂͋̊͂̉͑̈́̇͒̍͋̾̄͊͗̀̉̍͐̑̂̽͆̔̉͊͂͋̌̅͆̇̌̀̔̉͌͌͗̐̋̆̾͊̀̆̀́̄͊͋̅̽̔̿̏̈̌̓̿̇̿̂̇̆̍͐̈̑̈́͋̓̌́̈̈́̈́̃̌̽̈̍͆͂̔́̃̏̐̿̓͌̀͆̃̃͛̉͒̄͌̎̓̄͛̋̈̔̇̄̓̈́̊͊̑̃͐̆̏̿̓̂̾̐͛̇͑̈͆͛̐̄͆̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̨͖̬̲̼̰̹̻̞͔͇͔͉͕͇̝̦̯̤̤̜͇̺̲̤̠͇̦͍͖̰̗̩̜̰̠͔̙̟̲̭̗̜̻̮̣̪̯̝̩̭͉͙̻̝͎͍̼̱̺̞̫̻̠̟̝͎̭̬̞̠̮̯̭͓̩͎̖̻̪̤̬͛͋̉̃̂̔͊̃́̔̏̀̄̓͌̃͒̽̋̎̋̉̏̓̔̒̅̄͋͑͋̊͂͆͂̅̓̔̈́̈́̄͂̐̓̃̽̓̇̑͌͌͂͐̃͊͋͌̈́̒̏͗̾̈̍̈́̃̈́̃̈̀̈̉̃͂͒̿̂͊́̀̎̅̏̀͐͐͒͐́̿̾͌̃̊͂͆̆̑̈́̔̐͂̓͒̉̇̒͛͌̓͆̋́͐̇̉͊̿̀̾̈́̊̅̀̋̂̿͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅv̵̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̛̺͖̲̩͇̙̮̣͇̥̬̤̳̯̪͕͇̥̺̗̥̻̺̥̝̮̗̼̤̙̣̜̻͇͇͉̠̪͓͖͎̩̗̠̼͓̺͎̲̬̱̱̭̘͖̹̬̥͙͎̲̣̪̠̗̤̩̳̳̠̤̹̲̞̳͔̻̜̬͎͚̩͇̙̜̿̂́͌̑̾̈̄̊̊̊̅̈́̓́̌̈́͑̈́͐́́̃̈́͌́̌͋̾̉̂̾̂̑͌̑̈́͐͌͛͐̄̽͒̿̈́͋̒̔̃̐̎̉͗͌̋̈́̽́̐̑̽̐̿͆̒̑͐̄͑͌̋̈̋̋̃̾̎̇̀͐̈́̀̀̀̔̀̓͌̔́̈͑̍̄͆̐̎͛̃̊̈̈́̓̃̐̍̓̑͐̾̑͂̈̌̐͂̂̽͗̈́̅̆̊͌̉̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẻ̵̢̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̱̦͎̭̦̲̙̻͙̰͖̮̟̖̘̮̟̰̰͖̫̦͙͎͍̭̙̻̤̫̺̦̮̯̠̝̫̹̖͇͚̰̯̼̗̼͕̳̻͎̦̔̑̄̾̏̀̆̔̓̀͂̌̽̍́̀̔̿̍̓̆́̓́̽̅̉͒̆͂͛̀̽͒̽̈́̍̈́̆̏͑̾͂̒̾̀̋͆̅̽̓̌̂̅̒͊̂́̓͆͛̉̊̓͋͗̾̀̽́́̎̈́̕̕̚͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ.̵̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̹̜̖̮̙̙̜̰̼̬̪̤̳̮̮̘͔̪̼̱͍̼̯̬͕͔̦̱̺̬̰̬̝͙͙̦͙̗̗̪͖͉̳̝̤̟͉͇͈͓̹̜̤̣̜͖͇̲͈̤͎̘͔̫̤͚̥̗͖̦̭̝̰̮̜͎͔͉̗͙̗͚̺͈̭̮̩͍̜͈̮̥̟͎͔̫̮̳̟͇̭̪̼̺̮͖͎͙͈̱̰͚̰̹̘̥̬̟̺̜͎͙̟͎̗̞̝̻͎̣̀̽̈̌̈̇̎̒͛́̇̏̊̿̔̃͒̉̓̓̃̇̋̑̅̀͒̇́̀̌̇͋̾̃͗͗̅̒̓̇͂́́̐̏̿̿̉̂͛͛̀̃̏͊̈́̿͐͊͐̋̋̾̋̈̉̅̿̎̋̐̈́́͐̄̀̍͋͌̓̈́̓̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̡͔̱̝̦̜̗̹̱͎̰̤̤̘̤͕̳̖̠̻̹͚͉̟̝͔̥͍̭̦̗̣̯͚̜̭̘̜̹̗̯̳̻͈͙͔̫̻̘̠͇̭̦̳̮̝̫̖̪̘̤̹̩͓̥̖̻̮͚̦͋͌̅̈͂̈́̀͜ͅͅT̸̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̩̹̭̮͍̳̳̼͙̤͖̝͔̯̗͙͔̣̤̜̰̝͖̼̙̮̮͚̦̟̯̘̮̣̪͍͓̠͍̲͚̖͓̤̗͉̰͚̬̝̭̩͖̗̫̤̙̙͇̝͖͇̻͈̺̗͚͓̜̫͕̟̤̠̙̱̪̩̦͉̫͑̋͗̉̿͋̌́̏͛̐̾̈̌͂̀̈͊̈́̏̈́̈̍͗͋̇́͂̇̏̂͗͌̿͋͌̀̀̾̈́̎̾̂̅͂͐͊̑̆́̏͋̽̿̄̀̓̂͋́̏͂̓͆́̋̓͑̍͑͐̂̆͆̃͂̎͌̀͋̓͆͑̑̏̀́͒̈́̓̈̂̏̀͗̈́̄̈́͒̈̒̄̄̀̏́́̅̏̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̶̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̢̛̭̤̤͇͉̮̟̗͉̳͔̪͇̤̜̹̤͎̟̳̺͈̤̣̲͖̼̙̯͕͈̟̩̟̙͍̘͚̙̯̱̮̬̹̥͍̜̺̯̺̺̺̗͍̳͍͓͂̏̅̋̑̍̀̎̊̉͌̌̀̓͑̀̏͂͂͊̔̉̆̅̂͆̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̷̧̡̨̧̢̼͖̣̹͕͚̪̟̙̬̩̙̹̺͓̜̹̹̤̬̠̲̟̥̻̬̹̖̩̜̀̋́̒̈́͋̀̈́̀̎̐̈̀̓́͆̾͌̊͗̒̈́́̎̔̌͂͒̇͆̈́͒̈́͋̄̽̈́̀̽͒̈́͊͌͆͒̏̂̄͋͑̽͋́͂͗̄̿̈͊͊̐͆̿̚͘͠͝͝ͅ ̷̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̞̗̣͎̞̙̪͖̪̤̜̟͎̩̲̫̩͚̠͍̥̘͖͉͖̫̠̼̘̹̺̠̦̳̻̺͓̯̻̙̦͕̠͔̮̫̭͔̞͎̼̤͓̣͎̺̣͚̘̱̜͚̝̩̟̹͚̱̖̺͙͎̤͉͉̦͇̰̲͔̭̰̺̯̠̼͖̩̪̰̦͎͉̞͈͌̅͗̽̾́̒́̎͆͛͆̐̐͆̎̇̒̐̃̎̾̆̒͗̍̈́̉͋͌̉̊̓͆̈́͂̏̿̒̔̐̏͆̇̃̀̆̀͛̊̿̇̍̈́̒̈́͊͒̋̉̃̾͗́̍̍̄̄̽̆͂͒̐̓͑̈́͒̿͋̂͑̍̍̉͌̈́̈́̂̓̈̌̍̾̑̀̔̅͆̊̑̉̉̎͒̇̓́́̂̿͒̾̅̃̏̅̏̄̆̎͊̀͊́͊̎̄͋́̋̒̈́͛̂̏̋͗̿̓̈́̈́͂̓͌̊͂̏̎̆̿̈̆͑͗̑̾̈̎̒͊̾̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅa̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̘̱̥̳͙̞͎̜̗̟̯̗͕̮̤͔̥͉̫͖͎̦͖̞̤͕̯̠̮͚̲̻̝͔̠͈͖͕͇̰̺͇͙̹͍̜͍̖̠̩̖̙̟̲̗̲̩͓̟̠̙̮̩̩̺̮̠̳͈͒̓̎̈̀͑̽̈̔͌̌̑́͐̍̀̎̈̆̐͒̀̋̽͌̄͂͆͑̀̏̑̈́̎͛̉͛͗͐̈̂̌͆͒́́͑̈̂́́̄͆̈́̏̀̅̂̒̄̌̆̐͋̾̂̔͗̄̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̴̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̧̰͇͕͈̘̹̻̞͚͚̖̞̺̩̤̖̞͓̲̦̟̰͕̩̺̱̼̫̩̥̳͍͕̮̬͚̹̳̗̟̱̳͎̻̼̗̗̫̘̘̯̪͉͍͔̲̻̲̟͕̦͍̤̱̼͖͇͈̺͍̼̆̀͛̇̾̄͐̀͂̈́̀́͛̽̒̈́̈̓̍̐̎̎́̓̅̓̓̎̔̾͆̈́̓̉̓̊̎̓̈́̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅṭ̷̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̰̬͉͉̯̫̣̼̦̳̙͇͇̥̜̫̱̜͚͍̲̲͎̝̳͉̬̻̞͕̭̪̺̹͚̭͈͙̯̝̜̺̩̼̰̠̠͍͓̲͉̩̖͓̹̙̫͔̰̻̹͚̘͚͔̥͍̜̫̤̯͔̬̲͇̮͎͖̤̥͓̺̪̺̑̅̅̋̈́̀͒̎̈́͂̓̌͂̋̿̊̿̐̆̏̈́̿̂̔͌͊̂̈́͊̔̿̎͋͌̆̿̉̂͛̓̊̈́̾̇̈́̇͊̈̋͂̒̇͊̈͗̈́̈̒̐͂͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅh̴̨̡̠̲̮̬̥̳̜̞͇͖̗̳͙̹̭̦̞̠͍̮͙̰̪͖͚̦̟̟̳͈̲͇̦̤͓͔̲̬̠̞͍͕̗̘̳̟̰̥̖͍̟̋ơ̷̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̪̰̘͎̣̝̯̩̬̭̫̜̪̬̺͖̼̫̦̫͚͍̲̯̻̣̝̭̼̠̫̬͎̩͚͇̣͍̱̬͙͕̩̲͚͓͚̩͎̙̣͖̥̝̪̰̹͙͍̬̲͔͈̖̯͚̼̯͚̱̥̥̗̣̘͉̖͎̯͕͖̗̳̞͑͊̂̔̈͌̉͊̓̏̿̔͗̿̅͆͋̄̆́̇̅̓͊̂̌̌̀͑̊̀̈̉̔̑͂̀̊̋͂̽̇͑̌̄͐̈̈́̐͒̓͒̿̋̂̇̑͌̾̈́̌̈̽̏̔͂̈̽́̌̍̌̈̆̆̉̈̄̈́́̐͗̋͆͊̋͐͛͌̑̓̋̋̿̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̷̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̢̧̛̘̤̯̦͇̬͓͕̻̫͚̠̩̫̪͙̹͓͙̺͉̬͙̞̯͇̭͕͇̬͍͉͓̗̜̭͔̻̼̗̱͙͇̮̥̞̞̲͎̥̗̲̰̻̗͈̼̟̼͈̭̠̻̺̪̻̜͎̙̣̘̪̦̼̘̥̖̱̙̥͖̲̲̭̮̞̠͚͎͉̗͎͍̰̬̟̝̰̬̱̻̦͇̦̖̳̠͉̱͈͖̅̿̽̑̾͊̉̒̈́̓͑͋̐̅̄̾̊͊̽̃̀̂̉͗̒̽̓̄̇̔͂͗͋̓̂̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅị̴̛̛̛̛̛̱͚̪̍͌̓͛́͗͒̒͆̍́̅̀̍̓̀̄͆̋͑̄͐̿̈̓̂͗̂̊̿̅́̆̔̀̎̾̓́̈́͌̊̇͒̀́͗͂͂̌̇͐͗̏̓̂͋̄͑̋̌́̄̀̈́͐͗̂͒̆̏̈́͊͆̀͗̿̄̽̀̋͐̓̾̏͐̂͑͗̔̆̆̌̆͐̀̈́̒̑̀̐̄̽͋̍͊̐̋̔̀͗̐̑́͑̈́̈̇̈̐͊͆̓̾̏̓̾̑͊͋̆̒̾͆͛̃̃͆̈́͗̈́͌̊͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝t̵̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̛͖̮̫̲̼̙͉̞̩̳͍̥͙̪̘̫͓̖͉͍̠̗͕̤̠̗̹̥̩̪͓̤̯̳̼̫̯͚̗͕͎̩̥͙͓̝̹̖͔̱̗͙̖̱͕̱̻̹̗̹͎͉̹͉̥̯̪͚̪̠̼̰̪̜̹͙͙̘̯̺̦̺͓̻̄̒̌̑̓̈́͆̈͆̍̊͗̇̓̓́̏̔͂̃̽̈́̏̃͐́̿̔͑͑͐̉̎͗̈́͆̇͑̉͑͐̃̈́͊͋̈̀̀͒͗̃̉̉̀̅̈́̿̋̏͑͐̔̾͋̋̂̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅÿ̸̡̡̛̛̛̛͍̘̩̱͇̻͙̻̜̺̇̽̓̀́̎̂̍́̓̇͑̋̒͂͊̊̐̋̅̀͗̓́͆̀̍̀̀̑̏̒̐̉̽̅́̃̄̂̂̈͌̑̈́̊̄̒̒́̓̾̽͒̎̽̿̿͐͊̀͗́̃̀͋͗̃̂̊̏̓̈̐͋́́̒̋̿̅̐́̃̈́̉̑̄̈͌̌̈́̉̌͋̏̍̊͋͑͆̀̀͌͗̑̓́̿́̑͗̔̈́̐̏̍͗̈́̀͂̾̆͗̓̌̈́͌̽̂̉̓̽̇̌̈́̆̾̃̈́̓̏̊̃́̈́̐̐̒́̌̄̆̏̈́͗̐̍͐͂͌́̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ ̶̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛͔͙̖̗͙̪͓͔͓̤̩̗̻̰̙̰̬͓̖̘̣̟̥̪̱̳͈̖̜̘̰̤͔͇͎̹̲̺̫̫͇̪̼͕̘̤͕̖̝̙̬͙̯͕͉̻̠̺̞͍̟̜̦̘͉͈̱̣̗̤̭͕̯̦͇̳̘̱̮̳͈͍̟̗͉̺̺̟̣̯̤̠̣̼̲͕̠͎͕̤̘̲̖̩̞̜̫̲͓̙̼̪͖̱̳̩͙͓̩͔̠̩͔̩̻͇̺͎̲̮͔͕͍̪̹̘̺̦̰̠̫̠̖͙̤͐́̋͐̀̓̀̽̈́͗̒͗͗́̃̎͐͌͂͋͋̌̃̐͋́͗̋̄̽̈̈́̏̒̓̂́̆̆̈́̋̂͒͗͊̓̈͂̋̋̒̊͋̍̔͑͒͗̏̌̈͌͆͊̄̿̀͂̈́̈̏̍̾͂̀͐̈́̑͗̏͊̎̅̆̎̃̍̋̌͑̒̆̍̊̈͌̒́̈̎͑͋͂̐͑̃͌̾̃̅̍͋͛̿̔̓͛̂̐̾̃͒̉̋́͒͆̔̈́̈́̂̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅo̸̧̨̡̖͈̠̝̲̭̜̝̣̙̗̩̩̥̠̻̩̻̘̜̟͗̉͒́̊͂̽̌̇͆͗͌͛̂̇̏̆̃͗̓͒̈́̄͗̓͊̋̄̉̾̅̉̈́̀̓̽̓̈̇̽͂̈́̏̊̑̒͑̃̆̔̀̍̉́̽͊̆̽̀̊̅͛̂̔͆̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ņ̴̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̛̛͙͙̣̪͕̝͇̙̳̬̤̻̻͇̩̙̠͇̱͉̞͉̯̮̙̰͎̘̯̤͚̦̠̟̠̰̫̬̲̻͔̬͓͎͓̥͙̟̣͍͓̯̟̳͇͔͙̱̪͎͎͈͎̭̣͙̟̜̗̥̫̣͈̭̰͚͇̤͍̖͓̞̗̩̾́́̇̐͒͆̌́̎͐̆̅̿͗̽̃͛̒̎͌̋͌͂̉͂̌̐͑̏̃͌͊̆̂̇̽̌̉̔̎͆͂̊̄̍̔̄̏̑͆̾̅̈́̎̽̃̑̒͌̇̒̓̎̈́̂͗̔̔̊͊̑͑̇̉̽̌̏̉͂̀̌̈́́̈͛̑̏̈̿̓̾͂̎̍͂̈̏̋̑̀̃͗̑̊͗̓̽́̃͐̍̇̉̉̄̋̈̈́̀̿͊͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̛̹̮͉̯̝̗͎̬̹̯͈͕̤̙̜̲͍͕̞͉̥̼̥͔̳̜̰̰̩͎̯̱̠̩̮̩̤̞̬͉͍̣̠͖̞͇͓͖̲̫̲͇͔̙̙̲̮̪͙̝̳̻̞͉͎̠̞̪͕̗̤̻̲̠̬͕͚͚̟̬̬̭̞͈͎̖͔̜͖̺͓̾̒̀̄͛͋͒̽̂̆̅̉̃́͐̊̂̀̓͗̏͒̍̓̍̈̾̆͆̃̀̈͒̅̈́́͌̐͋͂̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅţ̴̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̢̡̛̳̼͓̫̟̝̪̯̜͕̗̰̮̪͍͓̦̤̼͉̘̜̭̩̭̘̤͕͙͕͚̝̮̲̦͖̭̻͕͖̠̤̬̯̩̝͎̼̭̱̺̲̘̺̗̹͙͍̖̭̩͕͍̭͎̥̣̞̪͇̰̮͚̼̥̤͇̮̥͎̖͉͇̲͓̣͎̦̼̝̪̯̙̺̥̖̯̘͍̹̜̜̗̬̥̱͔͍̘͉̪̝̜͈͙͎̙̣̘̼͓̬̪̪̭͕̜̙̰̰̬̗̤̥̲͎̝̙͓̝̭̩̱̰̗̘͇̥͙̲͈̗͕̰̺̩̣̞̖̰̾́̅̓̂̓́̈́͌́̆̋̍̐̓̈́̈́́̽͊̇̐͛̈́̽̓̈́̂̏́͋̀̽̆͛͆͑͛̃͑̂̋̑̀̄̔̓̄̇̃̆̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḧ̶̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̡͍͔̞̗̜͔̜̬̞͔̖̰̟̬̠̭̹̮̣̻̥̲̻̦̜̯̯̪͚̪̹̻͚̤̫̳̤͓̩̖̱͖͍͖͍͉̙̲̟̰̞͕̰̳͖̖̣͉̲͍̜̤̰̦̘̬̬͙̞̺͇͖̞̥̩̟̪̝̤͇̼̪̬̣̳̖̠͉͔͈̭̼͇́̆͜͜͝ͅͅͅḯ̸̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̮̖̻̬͕̥̥̞̤̜̟̠̞̪̠̗̙͉̺͉̯̮͇̳͉̱͉͓̟͈̝͚̣̳̞̫̮͎͇̯͙̱͓̖̮̙̣̩̹̖̝̬̰͉͍̣̩̩̰̩̦͖̮̥͈̜̖̼̺̭̠̻̰͙̫̫̺̤̻̰̮͔̯̣̼̬̺̪̖͍̭̗̝̠̱͇̳̹͎̮̤̙̲̥̳̰̩̼͕͔͇̩̮̬̣̤̰̣̰̳̣̼̦̰͉̤̮̥̣͔̦̞̖̰̻̖̟͉̖̻̘̗̤̠̖̫̹̠̠͍̤̳̯̭͖̜̹͓̪̰̤̰̦͖͍̺̰̗̜̃̂̊̏͆͆̀͗̓̀̓͑̂̍́̋̓͆̌̐͌̅͑́̆̅̿͋̐̒͑̂̋̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͎̫̬̱̼͔̙̻̤̦͕̫͕̙̼̖̮͙̰̼̤̱͔̥̯͕͎̘̻͔͎̠̥̲̺̝̖͖͓̦̯̝̝̥̮̜̩̞̩̻̭̣̘̲͉̥̙̝̹͓̻͔̬̺̟͎͎͉̫̼̬̤̟̿̊̃́̎̊͑̏̽̐̀̆͊̃̐́̀̀͌̅̈́̒̂͋̿͌̒̈́̔͆͛̀͌͊̍̔͑̆̈́̂̆̎͑̏̾̽̑̌̽̄̅̂̇̄́́͋̀̀͑̃̏̒̓̋̌͊̾̾̽͐̓̃̽̎͂̀̑̇̏͆̃̽̂̾͊̍̐͌̉̋̈́̑̅̌͒̂͌͌̄̃̑̑͑͛̈́̽͋̐͗̌̽̓̆̅̇̊̈́̏̎̐͂͒̿͛̿͋̀̂̎̊͊̊̓̃̀͐̏͒͛̇͒͂̉̔̀̎͑̀̅̍̌̊̑̊́̃̏́͐̋̄̓͌̄̍̑̏͊͗͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̱͉͎͓̫͔̜͕͔̗̻̜̯̙̞̩͒̓̄̓̂̊͒̅̀͗́͐͛̾̾̏̋̎̓ͅm̷̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̱͔̙̙̼̖͙̹̜͔̹̹̥͖̦̫͈͕͚̩̳͔̲̲̭͙̱͕͈͖̣̦̖̠͈͚̞͍̭̘͔̯̠̖̪͇̬̯̖̥̬̘̬̣̘̖͇̤͖͔͈̺͖̺͇̯͉̘̮̥̻͇̭̻̟͉̰̻̤̥̥̟̺͎̲̯̬̤̗̱̜̻̩͖̲̟̠͈̦̟̖̬̟̟̝̻̱̖̳̫̯̟͍̥̞̣̗̙̰̪̯̩̗̯̱͇̳͎̬̹̼̼̙̬̱̦̩̬̫̞̙̖͓̗̮̜͉̜̲͕̅̐̂̿̎̓͒́͒̉̀͒̓͂͂͋̈́͌́̏̇̆̇͋̂͊̉́̆̍̾͒̽̒̈́̀̑́̓́̀̓̂̄͂̂̿͗̓̑͂́́̈̈́̇͒̄̈́͒͌̆̓̏̓̈́̽̈́͒̍̓̎̍́̏͌͂̓̂͐̏̂̈́́́̔͌̏̎̍̈́̓̏́̂́̄̏̊̀̐̓̓͗̓̔͗̈͒͑́̿̑̓͌̇̍̿͊̈́́̂̀̏̈́͂̃̀͋̈́̐̂͆̿̏̅̾́̓͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅa̶̡̡̢̧̨̡̛̛̛͇̟̻̫͙̺͚͔͉̦̱̟͉͇͇̮̤̗̜͔̰͇̥͖͇͚̙̰͙̜͎̹̠̦͈̼̮̳̩͇̤͕͓͈̹̘͉̬͇͔̞̩̟̺̳̠͍̯̩͉͙͚̝̠̱̗̮̠̥̰̝͖͖̤͎͖͓̥̭̯̮̳͖̞̖͔͚̩̫̹̰̼̺͉͇̲̜͋͗͊͛̒̑͆̄̀̂̇͐̑̋̆̈́́̄̅̾͊̃̿̎̔̈̍͒͐͛̒́̎͊͆̔̃̀̽̊͗̊̅́̆̔̔́͗͊͒́̈́̽̇͐̊̏̌͆͌̈́̐̌̈́̿́̈́̉̉̔͗̍͑̆̎͒̄͌͗͊̅̓͂̂͛͒̓̀̏̂̔̐́̄̓̀̾̀́̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠t̵̡̡̢̢̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̩̖̼͙͔̮̣̙̯̟̤̙̝̻̞̙̠̼̯̖͙̻̪͍͓̻͖͉̟̟͇͙͙̭͎̼͚̲̻͈̣̜̣̭͙͍̰̪͈͎̙̙̲̫͚̦͙̖̤̪̞̠̮͓̝̝͙͙̠̟̜̠̣͙̬̭̺͎̺̬̣͉͖͎̗̳̜̱͈̞̼̣̟͇̬̩̱̣͍̰̮̩̣̤̩͖̖̻̥͎͖̬̰̦̞̜͎̣̖̰̫̼͕̥͔̼̳͓̦̫͖̼̜͖̖̫̥̙̝̭̣̥̪̟̮̤̠̘͔̬̤͇̞̣͔̗̟͈̎͂̅̀͒̍͗̀̀̀̋͂̍̐͛̐̈́̒͆̇̎͒̑̃͌̀̍̂̍͐̌̉̉͒̈́̾͛͗̅̿͒̂̌͆̀̒́̌́͒̑̐͛͗̿̈́̃̐̈́̏͑̆̄̈̏͐̈́͋̒̎͗͒͌̅̈́̅̐͋̆̎͛́̏͐̂̈́̀̏͐͛͊̏͌̉͛͛̉̅̇͒̈́̓̇̓̊͐̆̉̑͗̿̒͂̉̓͑̈́̿̈́͆͊̀̽̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷͎͈͎͚̒̒̀̏è̷̛̛̛̛̝̲͍̳͖̀̃͋͊̐̽̀̀̈́͐͗́̄̍̀̐͊͌̒̔͛̏́̈́͆͐̈́͌̈̊̄̑̉́̂̿̓̈́́͂͊̔́̈́̒́̈̀͌̅̌̄͒́̉̿̓͑̓̾̈́̎́͆̉̉̓̆̎̈́̈́͂̓̏͊̈́̑̈́͆̽̎̂̌̌͒̈́͋̎͐̄̆̓͌̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝r̴̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̛̟̠̺̮̞̮͙̹͚̞̬̰͇͕͇̱̻̲̪͖͈̣̙̠͍̣̠̲̠̲̩̘͇̱̻̠͉͍̭͇̹̰̠̬̜͖̟̤̬͍̩̻̫̞̼̭̬̳̗̻͇̘͉̥̦̜̲̳̖͔̝̪̲̦͖͖̦̫̼͈̺̰̙̬̰̬̦̳̫͍̤̩͔͕̞̝̳͇̣͉̫̳͔̬͓̹̪̥̪̥̭̯͈͚͕͓̫̠͇̘͚̤̞̬̟͕̣͖͉͖͎̼̣̝̜̠͔͎̜̯̪̞̪̝͚͖̣͔͚͍͖̝͕͈̱̩̹̮̫̝̀́͗̉͗́̈́̓̾̉͒̅͂͌͋̽͒̀͑́͗͊̔͂̀͐̾̀͒̎͆̿͗̐̍̒̏̄̈̈͑͗͊̇̔̍͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̮̬̬͎̣̞̩̭̩͍͈̲͈̟͓̥̙̪̦̗̩̩̝͖͕̠̣̬͈̲̼̳̜̮̫͉̱̺̻͕̝̗̟̬̦̤͓͎͕͇͇̞̥̝͍̲̺̱̟͍̘̤̮̖̙̲̺̪͉̘̯̦̱̼̮̘̬̩͇̦̻̥̙̟͙̯͕̹̘͍̠̗̝̞̭̯̜͎̯̣̳͓͍̥͇̦̜̳͔͕͖̙̖͙̥̖̬̭͚̝̳̼̘̤͖̞͎̫̯̣̯̥̥͖͕̹͚̺̝̗̮̤̣̮̼̜̉̊̾͛͑̏͂̏̓̉̅̾̌͐̈́͆̾̀͂̊́̀̂͊̒̑͗͒͛̈́̀͌̉̍̂̾̑̏͆̂̇̾̈́̀̈̂̓̆̑̂̎̏̇́̌͋̀̉́͆͑̒̉̾͌̄̌͊̌͋̿̑̇͐͛̂͌̏͋̍̈́̐̀͒͒͑͆̏̆͌̀͆̽̓̐́̆͂͂̔̈́͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛͎̱̹̬̩̝͔̦̻̘̰͇̤̠̳͔̯͎̫̻̮̣̗̥̻͙̳̲͓̦̘̻̰̬̪͓̙̯͎͓̟̖̬͎̪̲̪̯͉͍͍̜͓̦̲̺̖̱̩̣͕̠͎̟̝̫̫̞͚͕̮̘̖̘̜̺̲̩̰̪͓̗͉̦̳̰̩̮̪̼͎͙͖̼̮̻̥͉̦͖̼͇̠̻̟̥͇̬̹̖̝̠̻̜̩̜̼̝̹͇̥̺̭̻̞͖̫̭̱͊̓̅̄̾̍̔͊̿͒̊̍͊͛̊͛̐̏̔͑̇̆̊̽̎̀͊́̓̎̑̓̒́͛͂̉̊͑͂̏̿͋̂́̾̾̃̈́͐̐͒̂͊̽̓͒̉̓̈́̋͒͐̌̀̎̑̊̋̂͌̈̈́̐̀̃̔͊͊̇̀͐̆̂̓̈͗̌̎́̀̓̃̎̂̒͗̆̔̾͗̐̾̿͆̉̈̊́͗̈́̓̏͛̎͋̏̃̀̀̅̈͗͆̓̌̽̈́̈́̈́͒̇̌̑̉̊́̔͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̨̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̦̲̭̹͕̻̲̩̰̜̱̮̟͉͔͈̤͎̳̹͕̟͖̦̞̦͈̞͕̩̠̬̞̰̘̼͔͓͖̟̠̰̼̺̘͇̜̻̥̣̯̗͖̖͈̖̰̩̣̬̞̯̹̹̖͔͈̲̮͙͚̠̳̦̳̼̖̤̺̘̮͈͚͔̰͈̖̪̥̞̤͔̭̳͖̫͈̞̺̘͇̼̟̻̳͇̯͇̘̘̳͖̜̫͇̜͎̦̻͍̬̥̰̙̙̤̘̠͎͔̭̤͓̩̰̺̖̝̗͈̓̄̇͗͗̅̒́̊̾̀̂̉̆̀̽́͆͐͛͐͂̓̌̆̉̈́͋̀̓̾̓̿̈̀͗̄̀͊̊͛́͋̈́̀͗̽͊̿̀̔̅̈́͒̃̓́͆͆͊̈́̆̐͗́͒̀̀̈͂̄̔̾̈́̎̑̍̀͂́̑̃̉̄͒̍̿̽̀͑̋̓̏̽̋̈́̓̓͋̀̄̍́̍̊̍̋̿̐̃̉̾̏̅̀̅̈́̆̌͋̍̉͂̋̐̑͊̈́̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̻̱͖̜͓̠̗̳̻̬̞̻̩͍̯̲͍͚̮̭̱̩̣͈̗͇̹͙̱̹͕̞̤͎̬̮͍̱̜̮̙̜̜̝͔̝̻͔̖̝͓̱̗̩̙̙͎̪͎̞̬̖̣̻͕̪̜̹̹̠͚͇̣͉̰̬͍̱̺̞̳̠̝̯̘̗̟͉̦̤̹͚̣̦̬͉͕̼̣̮̥͍̣̺̫̭͕̮̘͙̱̟̜͇̮̘̝͔̉̈́͋̎̂̇̄͊̈́͑͌́́̉̄͋͐̑̀́͂̋͑̒̆̀̏̈̊͛̅̍̋̓̄̈́̂̋̇̈̅̀̆͐͌̽͒̈́̓̀́́͐̎̉̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̬̮͖̱̟̪̲̺̪̦̫͖̻̯̖̙̜̖̪͙͇͚̲̥͉͔̭̬̭̦̥̜̼͖̯̼̗̘͖͖̭̤̻̜̣̱͙͚̻̳̤̻͙̳͖̰̝͙͎̟͈̠͈̠̣͇͙͕̥͑̐̏̒̑͋̋̀̓͗̾̌̏̎͗͋̇̈̿̈́͆̉̓̉͗̎́̂̓̾̉̀̃̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅą̶̡̛̲̭͕̬̩̥̣̺͙͖͈̝͙̪͙̠͇͈̱̪͇̞̹̝͍̗̞̦̖̏̓͂̓̇̎͒̎̈́̅̐̆̑̈̉̿͒̈́̏̌̓͒̔̆̆͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͝l̷̢̡̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̘̰͓̟͖̙͖̳̹̩̮͔̬̱̠͈̤̹̘͚̖̮̘̲̰̹̥͕̻̠̣̘̝̭̣̃̓̊̍̈́̋̂̈́̀̔̋̔̇̒̽̓̇̀̏̋̀͛́̓̕͘͜͜͠ͅl̴̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͓͉̦͎̺̥̲̦͉͚̮̲̫̣̦͈̱̫̩̯̯͓͈̪̱͉̥̝̳͓̥͇̰͍̮̲̼̪̙̟̞͕̟͚͈͎͚̠̻̪̝̰͓̝̦̭̻̗̪̬̪͔̫̆͆̍̓͐̽̃̉̊̈́̈̾̾͆̄̔̈́͒͐̌̆̿͐́̈̈́̋̉̿͒̄̈́̅̌̓̽̽͗̏̾̈́̃̓͗̇̂̔̄̂̽̂̒̽͌̓́̌́̄͛̿̾̔̓̓͑̊́͋̎́́͒͒̓̌̋̈̂̂̉̿̑̋̓̽͌́͌̉͂͗̅̓̃͊̊͗̀̊̇̀̆̿͑̒͂͐̀̃̊̃̿͒̈̾̑̀͂̿̓͑͂͋̏̎̈́̾͂̔̆̀͊͒̏̇͑̒͂̍͋̏̋̂̃̍̓́̂͛͂̈́͌̓̆̽̈̽͆͛̉̒͂̄͛̿̆̔̈́͗̈́̂́͆̇̌͋̍̏̃̎̑̃́̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̧͍̱͎̬̤͓̺͉͈̰͚̖̻̝͉̮̱͙̭̥̘̤̮̝̻̗̖͉͚̯͉̗̟̣͓͈̙͕̗̮͖̦̩͎̦̳̘̩͙̲̀̿̀̾͐͘͜͜ͅͅơ̴̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̟̺͎̥̫̤̭͇͍̟̹͖̼͎̝̞̝̣̫̥̜̻̰̖͔͓̜͎̗̘̗͔̜͇̦̫̥̰͖̪̜͓͖̖̖͔͇͈̩͍̫͕̙̣͔̰͎̙͇̼̞̺̣͇͚̪͖̞͇͎̤̳͔̱͖͔͔̠̞̱̻̥̜̻͓̰̮̙͔̖̹̪̱͖̳̞̹̪̥̗̣̳̞̼̗̮͖̗̹̜͎͉̣̘͔̝͎̑͊̋͗̍̀̆̐̀̀͛́̏̓̓͒̇͊̄̌̓͆̒̋̍̈́͐͐͐̈̉̈́̿̐̿̄͛̃͑̓͋́̇̿͊͒͑͒̉̿̋̋̔͑̓̔̄̂̽̋͂͐̓̐̍́͊̈̋̂̾̎͑́̃̌̍̐́͌͗̌̎͑̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̵̧̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̺͎̹̰̹̘̥͎̣̫̝̜͕̠̰̰̳͔̣͚̗̳̥͇̳̻̝̻̲̳͕̙̞̩̝͎͈̟͔͚̤̬̩̥̺͒͐̌͛̉̄́̄̈́̀͗̔̾̊̽͐͛̎̐̈͑͌̅̒̆͑͒̾͊̽̎̇̋̎̈́̈́̂̔̑̋̾̃̀͆̿͊͂̂̈́̉̒̍̅̏͒̔̌̏̾̎̿̈́̿̍̑̅̋́̔̊̈̿͌̾͂͌͐̀̍̇͂̓̂̌̓͌̆̐́̇̍̆͊͒͌̓̒̃̑̽̎̂͌̍̂̽́̀̇̽͐̋̄̾̊͂͋͛͗̒͑̈́͊̊̿̂͐͋͛͗̉͐̄̐̌͂̊̊̍̇̽͊̄́̇͌͊̑̾̓̀̆̍̈́̇̇͆̑̔̓̇̀͋̾͐͌̂͐̽̂̑̇̓̈͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̸̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̺̝̬͎̗͓̙̝̳̺̭̦̤̩̘̫̲̭͉̜̯̪͍̝̖͇̥͈͕̪͖̫̣̬̲̲̳̰̤̲̤̬̳̱̱̦̙͓̞͎̣̮̰̰̻͎͙̠̩͓̥̗̥͎͖̠̗̮͓̪̮̗̫͎̺̯͉̯̜̩̣̭̬͎̞̣̰̲̮̖͙̺̯͈͍̥̫̠̮̬̘̝̱͎͖̰̜͖̳̭̬͈͇̩̘̦̺̲̯̮͈̟̺̬̟͕̫̗͍͔̟͇̳̬̯̤̫̫̣̘̞̘͈̱̱͖̫̮̣̹̝̪̘͎̪̗̦̥̮̥̗̪͈͕̬͉͎̰̙͕͓̠̬͎̘̼̩̫͖̔͑̈́́̈́̀̋̈́̀͂̉̉̃̽͑̌̃̈́̍͂̋̓͌̒͐̒͑͆́̂̈́͒̈́͌̂͗͒̓̄̑́͆͆̐̽́̿͋̽̈́̑͌͐̌͊́̈́̔͂́̉̾̿̑̏̓̆̀̆͆̈́̋̇͆̈́̉͌͑́̎̆̑̎͑̈́̅́͊̌́̌͗͗͊̾̆̋̾̽̀͊̇̌͆͗̆̀̐̈́̓̏̈́͐͐̏̈́̌̓̓̓̓̄̈́̅̓̓͆̌̀̉̌̽̌̌̉͋͂̅̄̒͛̄̌͂̃̐̍̉̍͗̿͑̏̅̄͂̓̈͆̅͒̆̊̈́̄͑͌̂͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅē̴̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̲̯̬̤̼̯̘̙̝̰̩͉̤͍̦̦̻͇̭̘͖͔͎̟̞̥͓̳̦͙͖͍͇̮̼͇͇̮͓͓̟̘̻̖͓̙̻̥̍̅̎́͂̀̏̒̈́̎́̔̈́̍̑̈́͛̿̃̆͗͂͂̆̌̂͛́͆̈̊̉͐̆̽̂́̆̿̿͌̌̈́̈́̓̄̍̇̿̑͂͐̓̓̓̐͛̉͑͗̈́̍͆̏̒̑̓͋͆͗͒̀̂͊͒́̌͒̎̓̇͛́́́͑̽̃̅́̆̌͂̑͗̒̎͒̓̀̓́̎̓͌̅̾̾̍͊̆̍̀̉̌̿̾̔̓̐͛̽̒͑̐͒͐͑͑͛̎͊̿̄͊͐̅̔͛̆̉͂̋̓̆̋̓̎͛̓̈́͌͑̂͑́̈́͊́̍̐̑̄́̏̀̈́̐͂́̍͂̿͋̈́̎̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅr̸̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̢̛̛̫̣͈͖͚̩̲͕͙̩̜̮̜͇͖̘͍̞͓̠͈̭̙̝̮̼̖̗̙̦͍͚̗̣̦̣̯͉͇̪̼̰̙͎͙̪̗͙̘̳̳̟̰̗̥̪̻̩̭͍̠̝̹̟̤͇͔͈̝̙̜̹̳͔̖̳͓̙̞͔̤̝̘̲̜̲͇̘̫̥͉͓̜̝͍͓̖̼̜͈̰̫̼͙͕̤̲̣̬̫̮̪̹̟͈̻̦̞̣̙̹̲̯͉̟̠̭̹̳̬͍͕̬͙͈̯̩̼̲̙̖͈̒̅͗̈́̓̓̇̅́̎͊̉͒̏̂͐̍̃̈̿̏̀̃̊͊͐͊̊͑͂̃͐͑̃͆̍͂̈̐̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̛̟͎̳̜͉̭̮̗̻̝̜͚̟͔̫̱̤̞̣͍̺̺̞̰͉̯̱̱̠̫͙͓̳̱̙̤̟̫͓̗̱̱͙̞̙̼͚̳̠̫̪͚͈͉͔̮̩̮̳̯̤̥̺̗͎͚̠̥͍̝̲͔̮̪̖̖̥̻̣̬̭̥̳͕̦͕͔̙̜̥͎̜̜̹͍̺͎̮̗͍͖̳̗̹̞̣̖̦͈͈̃͗̈́̍̓̈́̀̀͐̀͑̽̔̂́͌̔̽͂͒̀͊̈̏͌̅̊͒͊́̐̅͊̍̈́̀̿̈́́͂́̓̋̈̚̕͠͝͠͠.̴̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̢͉̳̟̪̥̥͎̳̘̟̞͍̝̰͕͔̥̟͉̞̩̪̮̝̩̹̙̟̰̭̪̯̥̦̗͓̞̞̭̞̳̜͕̥̗̹̠̹͔̼͚̘͔̥̦̻̜̮͎̱̫̞̝̖̳̝̲͙̳̬̘̖̗̥̤͇͙̮͔̭̥͍̺̖̤̥͎̤̯̻̟̤͙̳̳͖̠̭͇̣̪̝̪̝̬̙͖̺̹̳̱͍̠̠̐̊̄̽́̍̀̎̿̒͛͌́̊̑̑̑͛͆͊͆͆́͐̋̄̎̐̃̃͑͌͐͋̓̇̒̈̾̐̀̅͋̄̽̏̿̂̉̽̈̊̐͂́̋̅͒̇̓̆̽͛͑͑́͌̂̉͊̃̈̀̈͗̀͊́̔͌̓̍̀̉̽̽̐͛̈́̉̈̄́̔͒͌͐͛̑̎̀͆̑̀͂͆͑͂́̈́̎̎̋́̈́̊͒̊͑͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̬̬̝̘̗͕̯̤̤̟͕̣̺̫̱̟̬͇̭̞̙̥̲̪̠̬̝͍̙̟̖̜̖͉̹̗̟̹͙̻̝͍͍̤͍̳̫̭̱̼̼̱̫̻̠͓̙̱̰̖̗̩̳͖̱̮͕̳̳͈͙̭͎̲̜̰͖̙̻̙̼͖͚̥̥̹̱͕͈͚̭̻̜̻̘̮͇͚͚͚̟̻͓̲̱͉̫̥͙̲͉͔̪͚̼̱̺͖̩̤̯̜̔͌͊̅̎̈̍̐̇̐͐̿͒̀͂̊̈́̔̋͐̈̈̑̎͋͗̓̎̑̅͌͛͂́̔̆͒͒̏̔̌̇̒̎͆̏̓̏̐̏̔͂̔̋̀̈́̄͗͒͐̆̉̽̅̈̿̿̅̄̿̒͐̈͛̀͌͑̒̆̍̿͛͛̆̅̑̈́͒̒̉͌̉̀̓̀̃̊̂̑̏̌̐́͑͋͐͐̀́̀͌͂́̇͗̈́́̌͌̄̏̇̐̃̔̅͗̄̀͊̒́̈́̇̂̓̓͆̉́̓̆͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅW̵̢̢̨̨̨̗̝̰̣̥̫̱͕̠͇̪̠̟̩̟̯̝̜̘̩̥̦̰͔̗̠͎̥̗̺͖̹͉̤͇̗͕̭̩̙̯̠̗̥̱̖̠̰̤͇͕͕͉̮̓͛̔̋͑̀̀͋̾̈́̋̂͑̅͌̈́͆̈́̈͗͆̈̉̀̽̏̋̊͂̈́͂̀̽̇̽̄̕̕̚̕͠͝͝͠ͅḩ̷̨̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̠̣̪̹̙̰̣̫̮͕̮̳͔͖͓̱͎͔̠̗̱̤͚͈̩̣̤̬̲͇̻̲̞͖̹̝̥̙̩͔̭͖͕̜͓̥̥͍̜̖̞̯͍͕̪̠̜̣̟̻͉̱̬͔͇͍̜̭̞͙̠̪͖̱͚̘̰̟͉͉͔̞̳̺͎̯͇͖̱̜̠͚̞͍̞̳̤̫̞̟̳̞͍̼̲̱̭̦̣̬̦͔̪̪̳̯͖̞̺͎̦̤̯͖̲̰̯̳̤̳̳̯̣̻͎̣͖͚̲̝̻͔̗̬̤̖̩̭̮̼̜̻̤̘͙̥̜̬̻̫͕̲̠̯̪̮͙̮̭̼̪̹̪̗̦͙̭̪̯̣̥͉̩̿̌͂̂͋̀̍͊̐̀̀̀͗̔̋̀̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȃ̵̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̺͎͙̰̗̗̣̼̝̩̟͈̳͉̖̻̜͉̼͙̰̣͍̖̟͓͚̮̠̣̣̤͔̮̯̪͚̜̙̘̗̯͖͍̗̞̞̪̬̼̹͕̖͚̪̯̮͈̟̝͈̯̲̤͙̳͚͈̫̠̹͙̲͍̮̬̻̥͖̘̘͈̬̖̥͈̭̝̯̫͔͇͓̮͖̦̪̳͍͇͓̼̪̼͖͖̰̼͕̫͎͖͈̝͍̥͔̺̙̞̝͖̯̯̲͓̲̗̯̜͍̠͔̠̘̫̬͙͎̙̜͖͉̣͇͉̯͎̤̤̣͎̪͉̹̪̞̳͓̦͇̭͇̬̲͉͔͎̙̙̪̫̖̼̤̫̪͎̫͉̋̏̆͛̊̋̓͗̋͗̔̅̿͗̒͐̍̀̄̓̉̀̽̈͆̃̆̉̆͑̾̑̄̊̑̀̉͆̋̂̌͆̃́̈́̋̎͆̉̑̇̀͛̈́̿̈́͊̓̑̾̀́̏̍̓͆̽̿̐̈́̏͗̄́̍̀̽̾̂͛͋̈̓͂͌̌̌̆̌̊̅̆͂̎̄̈͒͋̐̈́̃̈́̂͛̅͆̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅt̴̢͍̜̭̞̪̼̓̒̂͂̎̿͋̄͊̒́͌̃̂̀̏͗͛̔̌̑̅̓̂̇̀̌̋͌̄̂̌̈͛̈́͑̐͝͝'̷̧̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̺̹̯̩̼̗̜͈͍̘͍̹̠̝̬̫̹͕̻̝͖͙͓͖̯̱̘̣͖̝͈̗̹̠̰͔̻͙̪̫͉͕̪͉̜͍̼̣͍̳̯̜͓̻̪̞͍̠̪̥̺̘͖̖̹̲̫͎͇̣̞̰͎̘̥͚̗̙͓͉̙̰̭̫̱̰̱̯̖̰̘̗̀̀͛͐̃̆̀̎͊̔̐͊̿́̇̈́̂̂̂̀͌̊͋̽͊̌́́̃̈͗́̋̓̇̑̅̃̉̑͂̀́͆̏͗͊͛̓͛͛͆͌̓͆̀̽̈̍͐̌̎̇̅̇͆́̃̏̽̾͒̈́͑̐̽̋̄̊̍̄͊̒̀̀͌̒̾̈͒̅̀͋̊͛͐͌́͋͒͌͒́̌͒̏̉̐̈́̀͆̅̉͗͆̎͂͆̈́͗̈̓̃̓̔̅̾̀̾̌̏̉̑̑̾̈́̎̓́̅̀̎̊̈̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̧̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̫͙͕̟̝̳̰̫͚̺̦̯̩̜͚̖̟̲̲̰̭͕͈̞̖̗͉̞̞̰̙̟̠̱̺͕̩̖̬͔̱̺̝͚̭̩̖̦͓̫̮͉̼̙̦̠̥͔̩͖̺̬̩͖̮͖͚̥͈̗̦̜̻̖̲͉̮͖̖̥͖͈̬̩̠̙͉̍̌̅͊̋̈͗̈́̈́̇͂͊́͒̈̍̀̀̔̋̀͗͋̐̀͂̓̄̈́͂̍̋̈̽́͑̈́̋̐͗̈̓̐̒̋͊͛̉̋̌͐̀͋̉̉̿̎̽͑̒̇̐͌̈́͂̒̀̂̄͋͒̀͐̾̎̓͋̌̀̏̎͋́͋͑̓̀͂̿̊̏̽̇̃̃̈̊̈̌̿̿̿̇̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̛̱̙̤̖̦̤͈̰̼̭͖̙͕̬̠̳͔̩̤̖̼̠͍̺͚̳̟̯̗̭̰̝̝̪͚̝̹͍̟̮͙̰̻̫͍͔̯̩͔̭̬̼̠̗̹͇̦͇̮̻̞̳̖̳̰̺͉̜͚̬̼̯̞̯̖͎̣͚̳͙͍̤͙͇͙̘̗̤̼̳͖̪̤̦̫̞͔̠͍̪͚̙̲͚̙͇̭̤͕̰͔͇̟͕̝͍͚͈̘̞͖̞͖̮͔̮͔̝̺̳̙̟͍̜̞͓͚̠̪̱̙͈̟̱̭̞͙͚̠̖̖̟̼͙͈̤̱̼̮͌̿̈̇̐̂̀̂̽̀͑̆̇̃̆̂̋̈́̈́̂̆͋̍͊̓͛̍̏̇̇̃̂́̈͂̈̏̒͋̉̈́͐́̅͋̓̃̊̌̇̋̑̋̉̔̓͗͋̐͐̀̾́̔͂́̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÿ̶̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̭̱͔̘͎̟̭̲͇͔̮͍̻̗̦̩̪̟͍̠̼͓̪̣̹̤͓͇̫̼̮̭͕̱͔̲͙͉̩̯̼̭̪̫̤̳͔̻͕̳͕̪̯̹̖̲̖̪̝͚̥̳̝̙̰͍̮̠̙͕͇͕̥̬̳̖̝͉̼̖̝̫̼̮͕̜̮͖̗̳̼̗͔̪̘̯͈̬͈̮̞̦͈͎͇̲̤͍̣̥̲͔͔͙̣͎͓̱̺̫̪̥̥̺̫̪͎̬̩̫͕͙̦͇͉̗̼̤̰̫̘͕̘̠̹̰̪̮̪͔̹̣͚͎̟̰̹̲̥͓͚̪͉̬̺̬́̈́͛̈́́̌̑̋͌͂̓́͐͌͆̌̐̂̎̽̐̐̽̃̅̀̋̀̌́̊̀͌͒̀̈́͗͗͆̈́̈́̇̔̇͋́̽́͆͑͋̇̀̐̐̌͗̇̋̓̍͂̾̅͐͗̄̀̉̊̐͋͒͆̍͌͗́̎͑̓̑̋̐̆̔̀͑̆̽̂́̉͒̐̆̑̽̂̎͋̅̓̄̑̏̔̊͒̓̄̈́͐̉̋͑̓̉̐̽̀̈̾̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̙͓̼͕͖̱̠̻̟̮̖̘̥̯̠̯̬͓͕̟̝̙̟͙̟̮̭͔̞͕̤̱̹̺͈͓̝͙̼̩̠͍̭̘̼̰͕̣̭͍̫̺̩͓̫͇̞͇̰̱̭̻̭͉̦̱͔̥̤̳̖̼̭̲̼̠͖͓͔̝̹̝̦̣̮̺̪̟̥͖̳̜̠̦͈̯̤̹̪̱̬̮̩̪̮͚͇͚̮̫͖̫̼̙͉̟͙̳͚͍̺̟̮͇̱͚̮͉̞̹͎͚̠̩̺̺̰͈̯̪̗͚͙͕͖̠͔̫̯͎͍̩̭̥͔̣̣̝̼̬͈͔̗̠̦̦̗̻̽̅̀̈́͑͆͛̋͆̈́͌͗͐̈́̒͛̓̃̄̃̌̌̽͐̈́̄͋̈́͂̈̄͒͗̃̆̈́͋̓̈́̈̈̐̾̈́̇͗͋͛͛̈́̈́̍̍̃͂͆̊̓̀͆͒̒̉̑̉͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̢̡̢̢̪̳̞̖͉͕̘̩̲̖̩̹̟͍͔̝͖̠̜̯̻͚̩͇̠͉̩͓͕͈̞̮͂̈́̀̐̉̎̋͆́̎̏̊̒͋͋̉̋̒̐̾̑͑̀̄͊̔̔̑̕̕͠r̶̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̜͔͔̩̩̫̳̱͔̘̻̬̳̱͕͈̱̤̮͉̦̺̹̟͐͑̅͌̀̽͋̇͒̓̈́̏͛́̈́̈́̒͛̀̓̑̈́͂̇̀̀͐́̏̉̋̀̋̂̑́̿͂͌̅̽̉͑̈́̍̅̈́͑̒̓̇̓̌̈̔̐̓̓̀̀̈́̍̿́̊͊̌̍̀̄̈́͒́̅͌͊̿̎̾̓̓̂̔̏͛̔̏̿̑̌̄͋̔͆́́͒̍͆̑̈́̀̉͋̐͗͑́͐̌̑̓͌͛̒͆̅͆̍̌̀́̅́̊̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̛͇͙̗̩̺͙͇̹̪̭̻̙̤̟̼̤̤̣̝͔̝̳͇̜̗̗̩̱͇͉̠͖͕̣̪̮̯͓̼͚͕̻̙̗̳͕͓͉̙͈̘̟̳̝̬͔͔̺͗́̈́̿͑̇̐̓̎͛͐́̆͌̈́̉̾̏̄̓͗̇̍̾͗̄̂̅̀͆͊̐̄͑̆͒̈͌̾̾̅͊͛͋͌̊̄͂́̇̍́̂͗͆̐̃͐̇̉̾́̾̒̆̈́͌̌̒̈́̇̄̈́́̍̈̎͆̄̓̃̆̑̃̈́̒̅̓̐̂̎͛̋͆͐̌̐͘̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠p̸̨̢̡̡̢̛̤͖͚̠̫̪͚̘̝͔̯͔̹̱͔̤͔͇͉̯͔̠̙̘̮̻̥̝̮̬̼̼̱̙͙̮̲̫͙̻̬͔̼͖͉̥͉͙̗̖͎̲̪̰͎͖̩͍̪͇̥̳̞̳͇͙̜̠̯̪͚͖͔͎͍͎͖͉̪̮̫̪̙͓̯̳͚̗͉̪̩̩̻̱̟̖̘̮͔͍̻̣͚̗̝̗͎̠̗̮̤͔̄̓̆̈́̄͒̓̌̀̒̌́̇̂̿̔͒̈́̀̈́͌̈́̅͆̄̌̔̀̃͐̌̇͐̋̈̍̈́̅̓̈́̑̆̀͒̿̈́̾̇̎͆̂͗̈́̑̃̀̒̍̿͑̈́̀̈́̔͐̊̆͌̃̐̇̒̓͑̒̀̔̓̍̐͊͒͌́̑̀͑͌͛͂̈̃̈̓̆̈́͐̾͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅơ̶̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛͎̫̩̺̹̰̟̣̞̖͈̟̞͇͇̬̝̪̲̳̜̬̰̫̠͔̦̲̭̥̰̬̱͈̤̖̞͙̠͍̟̠̫̟͉͍̲̖̥̹͎̙̥͎͔̤̱̼͔̟̰̥̥͎̦̘̯͍̟̮̹̪̫̲̮͎͓̮͙͓͚̟͈͉̱̫͉̠͕̮̜͔̫̪̭̤͙̤̠͎̣̲͉̖̰̞̝̯̜̦̭͓̤̠͍̟̞̹̤̰͚͎͉̹̰̪̯̞̮͚̗̲͍͈̩̪̫̤̘͔͚͓̻͉̙̯̙͈͕̈́͌̀̓͛̽̓͛̈̾̂̄́͊̉̓̊́̾̽̄͗́̐̈́̍͐̐̇̾̆̅̾͂̎͛̈́̽̈̔́͊̅͛̋͐̐́̄̓͛̀̂̅̏̏͂̃̂́̑͛̀̊̍͋͌͛͊̈̀̃̅̍̔̇̀̾̀̊̎̄̂̃̈̒͂̇͑̓̋͋̇̓͒̈́͐̽͗́͑̄͒͊͌͂̿̾̎̈́͑̇̀̀̑͒͊͒͋̀̎̀̆̂̔̃͐̑͒͗̈̋̾̐̌̎̃́̈̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅî̶̛̘̺̔͑͑̑́̍̑̐͊̆̉̌̃̐̓͂͒̂̆̒͐̃̀͒̉͑̇͂̄͂́̃͋͗̍̓͋͆͊̅̃͒̈̂̽̏̔̍̈̽̏͛̈́̄̀̄͆̊͑͊̈́̋̈́̽̏̆̚͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͠͠ņ̸̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̬͉̥̺̱͖̤̲͉̝̯̙̘̣̥̲͓̻̪͉̙̬̫̲͚̻͖̼̩͔̜̬̫͕̮̩͇̯͍̰̙̼̜͇͔̘̥̱̙͇͙̟̳̯̜̙̦͕̳̲̦͚̯͙͙̰̙͕͍̘̩̦̬̳̱̭̖͙̪̣͙̼̱̫̦̰̲̱̝̝̼̗͚̣̟̯̤͙͎̞̠̱͉̗͚̀̍̌͗͑̃̿͛́̓̒͒͋̈́̉̎͋̈́̀̀́͋͑̊̅̅̀͑͂́̊̒́̐̑̀̏̏̽͌͛̎̂́̍̌̀̔͗̔̐̇͑̇̋̅̎̉̐̈́̀͊͂̂͒̃̔͐͂͋̊͆̅̾̆̑͊͗͌̉͌͆͆̅̔̌̀͑̓̑̐̉̾͆̾̒͋͛͛̿͑̓̆̓̒̅̉͂̊̃̒̅́̌̓̋͆̇̔̄͆̈̽̀͊͋̒̌̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̡̢͕̹͈̫̫̠̪͎̞̞̰̤͕͖͓̗̭̜̱̰̺͓̦͉̞̫̼̤̞̬̟̠͔̭̱̙̼͓̣͉͔̻͈͎͎͙͔͈͕̩̗̩͉̝̮̖̞͇͚̥̪̹͖͇͔̖̻̥̯̤̭͈̭̜͎̯͈̝̘̦̙̩̠̬̗̪̗̜̜͙̥̖̦̲̙̫͓̣̼͇̞̹̖̭͚̹͎͉͇̙̯̲̹̻̫͚̱̱͕̮̫̹̝͇̱̤̠͍͖͚̘͖̜͂̈́̃̀̀̈́͒͗̒̓͗͆̀̆̑̾̀͗̉̄̂̆̈͑̊̓͒͛̇̐̑͐͐̉̐̈̂̑̓͂̇̉͗͒̏́̊̔̓̊̍̓̈̀̋̐̈́̑̿̒̌̈́̏̾̽̓͆̐̆̓́̔͊͛̍̃̾̿̓̓͐̔́̑͑͐͐̀̓̂͗̓̂̂̀̇̀́̒̍̄̈͋̉͌̈̍̊̉̓̂̏͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ?̸̧̛̛̛̛̛͚͔̫̰͇̭̪̳̥̞̯͕͎̼̠̙̒͗͑̋̇̍͌̅͂͐͌̏͋̓͑̂̀́̎̍̇͒͆̇͛̓̈̆̄͑̓̓̄̄͌̓̄̂͊͂̿͌̉̀̒͋̾̈͌͑̇̈̈́̎̈̔̊͛̍̍̋̿̀͐̆̈͆̋̎͂̊̈́̎́̎́̅́̐̇̍̀̀̓̃̆̔͂́̎̆͂̈́̍̾̃̒̍̔̓͋̌̒̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅ"̴̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̭̥̳͍͈̤͔̥̬̫̲̫̞̼̣̯̦̙̯̦̼̝̰̗̼̰̞͇̳͈̝͔̺̱̗̥͚͙̺͕̣͇̠̮̣͕̙̹̙͇͎̼̣̱͙͉͚̬͖̬͍̜̰̥̻̠̳̼͍̮͎̬͍͔̼̝̰̭̖̈́͆̂́̌͐̏̅̀̍͛͑̉͑̍̇̍̿̓̈̂̄̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅ  
̵̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̹̟̬̠̝͇̙͇͇͍̬͚͎̲͍̝͉̱̝̫̮̹͈̼̳̺̭̩͓̜̞̮̬͇̺͙̳̲͎͍͈͙̭̥͙͍̭̣͚̝͇̱̝̮͙̥̼̖̬͈̬̗̹̝͕̙̬̦̺̘̩̣̞̭̖̲̰͚̭̦̘͙̜̙̘͇͖͈̯͔̗̖̲͉̺̣͖̟̫͚̫̣̝͙̝̝̠͕̳̘̫̰̥̼̘͉̗̜͚͖̭͈̤̥͔̠̲̲̻̯̰͙͙̺̤̖̻̺̭͎̬̩̯͍͔̤̲̖̣̜̹̪̭͚̬̲̦̱͓͇̳͖̞̹͚̪̟͎́͐͛̆̽́̈́̈͗̌̉͆̌̍͐̒̈͆̋͆̆͑͗̍͂̏̽̍̀̔̏̂̇́̈́̄̏̍̈́͑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̱̟̤̞͖̘̺̯̦̖͍͙͖͍̫͓̟̣͎̭̜̬̘̦̰̻͖̹͎͖̬̠̼̤̜̙̰̻̩̬̭̣̯̥̜̲̻̻̠͉̹̩̻̮͇̖̪͔̺̯̘̞̥͔̣̬͖̜̘̰̝̻̬͖͙̀͆̓̂͆̈́̈́̂̑͗͋̔̈́̋̒́͆̈́͗̄͂̋͆̋̓̑͋̿̓̀͆͋̽̃͗̓̓̈͐͑͌̄̇̉́̋̌̌̿̏̌̍̄͛̋̅̈́̊̍̇̆̉̊̉͐̒́̃̈́̓̃̉̎́͋̇̃̊̌̈́͋͛̅͆́̒͂̃̽̐̓̃̽̊̏̎̎̊͆̎̂͐̌͋̓̓̎̍̄̉̍̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͕͙̜͉̮̝̣̟͇̱͕͕̦̪̟̜̣͔̯̤̝̦̦͖͓̀͛̀̒̀̂͛̽̄̀͒̈́͋̓͂̅́̍͌̍͆̈́͌̂͗͑̽̀̈̂̋͆͗̔͆̍́́͐͋͌͌̆̂́͊̍̽̓͊͊̾͋̃̅̈̈́͂͌̆́̍̇͗̍̈͆̃̐̂͗̀̂͒̊̃̆̃́̾́͋͆̈́̏̅̔̇̋̍͋̿̊͋̊̈͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝T̶̢̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̛͙͉̥̯̦̟͕͔̻̩̖̝͇̪͕̪̪̪͚̗̼̹̳̺͚̮̫̠̪̻̲͈̼̭̦͉̠͔͕͈̼̱̟̖̣͖͉̱͙̼͔͎͖̮̘̖̯̝͍͍̪̬͔̟̲͎͉̠͓͎̖̹̗̫̥͇̞͓̩̮̠̤̞̜͖̫̯̭̭̠͉̙̫̗̱̩̬̣̖͊̈̆͐̓͒̑̅͋̒̈́̽̋͛̑̽͒̇̑͌̅̈́́̏̄͐̈́̃̋̑́̄̂͛̐̂͌̾͐̃̊̋͌̎̑͒̃̂̓̾͊̾̄̆́̅͋́̔͊̌̅̂͐̀̍͆͛̓͐͆̋̒͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝h̶̢̢̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̛̝͍͍̰͇̙͍̤͍̬͎̻̱̺̼̥̮̘̪̗̰̙̭̭̹͉̼̞͈̯͖̲̼̼̜̳͇̯͎̲͍̣͓̻̙̯̺̭̼͙̺͍̥̘͎̭̲̦̺̠̙͚̖̻͕̘̮̮̤͆̓̊̈́̔͆̂̌̆̽̒͐̂̾̐̌́̄̾̽͊́̏̾̽̾̔̈́̓̃̎͊̈́̃̓̌͊͆̇͐̉̅͂͛͆̈́̄̆͋̀͐̈́̄͑̐͗̀̂͑͛̐͒̓̎͂̌̀́̀̀̓̑͗͌̾̀̅́͊̅͛͑̒́͛̅̅̎̑͋͒́̓̈́̍̏̆͐̐̑̏͗̋̈́͗̉͌̔̀̊̃̓͌́̉̓̓̈́́͆̌̂́̒̈́̂̀̈́̉̋̓̈́̈́͆̅̽͊̒͛̿́͑̇̏̋̅̅̽̓͒̓̎̓̋̔̾̅͗̊̓͛̃͂̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅa̸̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̺͈̯̞͚̪͙̠̻̫̖͍͙̘̰̤̬͉̤͉̞̞̮̣̦͈̲̱̤̜͈̭̻̹̫͖͙̼̩̹̬͈͍͍̝͈̱̠̰̰̺̠̞̝͍̟͓͙̣͔͕͖͇͈̹͉̳͇̯͍̞̤̱̖̝̣̬̠͎̹̭̹̲̻͈̳̟̦̟̪̦͉̠̝̟̳͖̼̮̰̟͇̹͓͕̘̫̭̭͎̗̖̠̦̲̟̥̮̼͇̬̎̈̈́̉̾̍̅͐̅͊̀͗̓͌̏͛͛͗̏̿̎̔̇̇̏̈̓́̊̋͂͑̆̋͑̍̓̃̈́̍̍̽̌̈̆̄̑̍̿͐̑̅̍͊̉͑̍̔̉̎̄̅́͌̐̋̌́̂̐̂́̽͊̂̄̃͊̀̿̉̈́͊̄̅̀̄̾̑͂͐̅̆̈̒̂̈͋̀̑͋͊͋̑͊̿̏͆̅͗͆͐̉͂̏̾̀͛̐̓̌̄̏̀̐̇̊̐͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̵̨̧̧̡̨̢̖͖̼̤̹̞̣͖͇̱̭͖̮̯͕̺̮̰̬̳͚̪͈̰̼͈̱̰̟̤̘̪̭͙̝͓̰̖͕̜̬̭͉̻̞̗̭̩̟͇̘͕̳͒̄͌̈́̇̍̆̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ'̷̢̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̟̜̟̳͚͈͎͈̘͓̺̞͙̬̠̘̗͔͔̪͉͉͖̩̫̦̺̗̰̟͉̩̖̟̖͚͍̬̼̭͕̦̜͕̗̣̲̭̬̗̟̼̣̮̗̟̰͓͌͛̐̿̈́̔̈͊̈̎̈́́̑͑͊͑̈́̉̉́́͋͒͑̄̅͌̊̊͌̅̈́̅̀́̉̑́͑͌̎̍̐͊͌̿̉͆͂̈́̾̈̋̑͛̉̽́̅̽̀̏͛̓́͆̀̒̃̊̃͌̎͂́́́͆̀̓̑̓̃̇͑̀̎͛̍̾͛̀͊̔̄̅̊̉̊̅̐͌͊̀̓̈̌̋̓̐͂̔̃͂̑̎͂̈́́̿̋̓̈́͊͒̂̅̀͗̌̓͂̏̈́̒̊́̆͗̉͐̈́̒̓́̿̐͐͌̀͐̈͐̓̅̇͊͆͛͌͂̃̇̅̅̊̎͛̽̅̀̽̄̀̓̽̔̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅş̸̢̢̘̼̣̙̱̳̙͖͇͈̖͚̱̱̺̫̟̝̞̮̭͕͎̜̮͕̦̟̟͈͇̥̺̫̤͇̫̒̍̓̎̅͊͐̎̇͋̓̓̂̓͛̅͛̄͐́͛̀͂̓̾̆͋̇̑͐̅́̔̈́͋̀̑̽̿̄͊̔̅̾̒̒̂̿̒̽̉̃̽͌̾̑̑̀͂̃̇̋̽̈́̊̈́̌̀̐̀͋̈́͘͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̬̥̹͚̹͕̪̗̥͈̝̠͈͇͇͇̝̣̤̗͇̟̠̞̹̜̥̱̠̟͎̟͙̦̗̦̭̜͖̟͎̬̬̪͖̭̦̲̗̥͎̬̘͕̺̟͇̲̥̙͓͙̩̲̥͚̤̹͓̱̳̤̯̮̹͔̜̞̮̹̺͚̦͍͕̞̭̠̣̯̯̙̖͇̱̞̘͇͔̦̺͇͉̣̮̝̪̲͚̱̗͙̻̦̲̬͎͍̭͕̩̣͕̜̥͚̙̰̪̱͙̬̤̰̦̻̯͙̦̬̤͎̩̜̤͓̣̭̜̺̩̣͈̟̺́͋̈́̆̐̈́̋̾̈́̂͆͛͐̆͋̑̿̾̿̉̑̑̀͒̄́̎̍͑͋̂͂͌͐̓̐͒̓̈̽̍̿̔͗͆͗̒̆͒̋͂̅̓͑̀̀̌̊͋͂̽̓͑̽̈͒͂̍̾̄͊̌̌̇̂̃̎̈̄̄̏̇̿̓͒͛̎̐̓͊̉͆̽̒̀̃̋̓̂͆̎͛͑̍̑̓͛̀̈̀̌̐̾͛̈̇̈́̿̍͋̒͛̽̒͗̈́͒̏͑͆̓̉͑̌̏̋̾̈́̍͐́̎̑̒̑͐̇͌̒̌͒̾̌̒͑̈́̍͐̈́̓̌͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̨̢̢̧̡̦̣̫͕̯̥̖̻̟̻͍͔̪̫̞͍̞̯̻̗̩̬̱̬͉̜͍͍̣̝̣͙̫͙̯͕̺̜̰͇̥̫͕̳̻͓͕͍͉̱̱̘͓͔̗̝̣̼̳̜͇͛̉̓̔̆͐͒͑͜ǫ̷̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̹͇̩̟̼̱̞̺̙̥̤͇͇̯̙̬̥̫͎̩̰͔̜̯͈̗̥͙̟̻̠̝̼̖͓̮̺͔̜̩̳̹̥̜͈̤̰͔̜̠̪͔͈̭̝͔̹̖̘͇͖̺͉͉̗̲̦̳̳͎̗͎̳̤͕͉̟̮͚̻̳̻̟̺͚͙̘̹̗̯͓͉͙̱̼̣̝̲̻͇̹͓͍̞̰̜͚͚͈̘̲̮͓̞̖̫̠̣̰̞̱̘̱̯̤̜̟̪̬̮͚́̀̑̄̏̀͂͌́̐̉̈̀̽̆̀͛͗̃̀̂̓̓̎͌̌̏̈͛̀͆̌̊͑̿͛̿̽͑͑̒̀̄̍̅̏̐̒̃̏͂̑̇̓́̎̈͌̓͆͂͋̈́̐̇̎̾̐̈́͂̃̈́̑̇͛͑̀͌̍̐̌̐̔͒̐̋͑̿̑͊͋̿̈́̿͗̓̍̉̃̅̓̓̒̀́̾͌̒̆̐́͑͆̌̑̏̾̎̃̿̑̊̋́̓̂̈́̍̿͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅṯ̷̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͉̫̣̯̻̲̼̻̖̬̲̤̳̦͉̝̹̝͔̰̪͓̩͓̙͙͈͍̝̝̦̥̮̤͎̭͚̯̖̙̹̳̺͙̝̖͍͖̰͚̫͓̘̝̣̥̻̫̱̙̖̼̰͚͇̺̮̜͇̗̮̟͔̟̠̪͕̭̘͋̂̈͌͊̈́͌͑̾̈́̿̔̃̀͂̑͆͆̎͋̇͗̎̿̾͂̄͗̽̈́͂̅́̽͒̄̀̀̏̃͂͌̅͐̂̓̈́̏͛̐͋͆̑̑̈̔̆́̈̈̔̀̈́͌̒̓̏̑̎̏̐̋̍̋͛̆͒̇͌̒̌̃̿̽̀͒̏̍̉̌͐͆̂̈́̉͐̽̐̅̓̍̏̓̉͊̎̔̂̇͌̅̃̽̎̈́̄̓̇͊̉̀̉̊͑̉̽̽̓̿̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛͖̫̖͖̰̤̘̗͚̤̯̙̩̩̤͚̗̫͍̺̺̝̟̘͚͍͓͓̮̬̀̂͑̿͊̀̈́͛̓́̽̂̆͛̉̊̽͆̆͒̉̅͌̀̆͊̇̿̊̅̏́͆̋̀̿͂̌̀́̈́͋͛̐͆͂̑̓͋͌̓̿̊̄̂̊̏̾̿̀̄̋̂̋͑̈́̀̎̓̏̔̅̈́̀̋̀̎̂̏̔̾̌́͐̽͌͂͗̒̓̑͂͊̃͒̒̀̍͗̓́̑́̊͑̃́̀̆̀̿̎͛̎͒̅̅̔̎̆̇̇̉̅̑͆̈́̿̽̏͆͊̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ģ̸̢̡̧̭̝̱̥̟̝̰̘̠͇̠̯͔͔̻̙̣̦̺͓̪̬̥̘̬̹͉̥͕͖̙̭̻̮̭̲̘͆̾̀̀̈̿̈́́̏̉̔̊̑̋̂͒̅̊̌̊̑̐̌̅͑̌̚͘̚͘̚͠ơ̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̻̟͓͕͎̯̺̼͚̹͎͕̖͉̩̱̦͚̝̦̒̒̏͛͌́̀̊̍̐̂̽̊̓̎̿̅̅̈͌͆̄̐͑̏̃̀̀̇̈̈́́̎̀͛̐̓͋͛̋͂͐̉̄̒͛͗̀̀̔͂̌̑̈͌͗̍͗̔̔̂̍̔̈͛̋͊͛͐̄̋̋͐̉͗̀̌̈͂̄̏̏̑̈́̽̌̇̈́̀̌̓̄̌̐̍̏̅͐́̏̓̀̊͛̽̈́̽̍̓̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ơ̶̢̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̛̞̳̤͉̝̰̹͖̺̮̝̰͈̗̠̫̯͍̱̣̠͕̹͕͈̣̝̖̻̹̙̰̥͔̦̤͔̣̼̩̹̣̻͖͉͉̟͚̖͈̭̰͍̹͍͙͚̟̞̫̗͙͔̭͍͔̲͉̗̜̜̰͇̝̝̗͙̻͎̙̜̳̹̺̻̤̻̥̦̙͖̰̬͙̭̘͇̦̙͓͈͇̠͖͎͔͖͚̼̰̘͇̤̫̯͙̘͇̭͈̮̬͖͕̰̥̪̲̪͈̱̭̙̫͚̦͙͍͕̙̪̞͙̱̝̫̝̪͙͕͍̗͇̱̙̠̻̜͓̫̮̦̮̜̖̝̥̬̅̑͒́̈͊́̊́̎̃̌͌̈́̇̓͑̄̓͆͌́̀͛̾͊́̋̀̇̇̓̈́͂̂͗͛͌̑̀̇̈̅͌̀̎̂̑́̇̇̍͐̏͒̏̓́́͋̍̔͊̏̈͆̊̍̋͗̅̈̐̊̐̄͋̽͂̀̈́̌̎͊̌̂̈́̓̽́̏̌͌̿͛̇͒̏̅̓̃̊̊̾̽̿̏͐͋̈́͊͑̑̌̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̰̞̫̗̩̠̖̣̙̞̖̫̖̫̬͚̩̬̫̺̠̞͉̞͙̲̹̣̠̤̹̗͕̥̗͕͐̔̐̂͋̐͆̾̉́̓̊͆́̽̑́͐̇̔͊́̏̃̂͂̈́̾̐͗̌̀͐̈́͋̃̅́͗̀̿͗̎̑̔̈̒͂̑͂͆̎͒̏̈̀̅̌̓̈̊̌̐̈́̓̉̍̉͑̒͋̎̆̍̓̈͑̿̀̓̀̿̎̔̎̐̊̎͋̑̏̃̄͒̍́̀͂͌͗͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̫̤͕̲͈͕̟̺̻̟̖͍̬̤̲̜̦̳͇͙̘̲͔͇̫͕̭̖̜̫̯̺̟͚͕͈͓̟̺͍̻̞͓̫͚̗͓͈̩͓̙̥̩̰̹̯͓̠̦̺͔̺̥̙̠̱̯̪̩̼͍͕̠̘̮̯̲̱̖̙͇͖̪̠̳̮͎̠͕͚̟̱͈̙̼͓̖̥̩̗̭̗̹͚͇̟̼̬̥͇͓͍̩͚̙̣̟̭͈̝̗͔̦̣͓͔̭̞͉̙̬̞̪̏̃̔̓̊̇̃̐͒̿̄̊̂̒̿͗̈́̉́̆͌̓̿̃̍̓̉̏̽́͆͌͑͆̊̈̀̒͌̆̈́͛̍͌̓͌̈́̓̓͌̈͊́́͂͒̎͗̇̄̍͌̇̇̑̒̒́́̌̐͆̓́̄̃̀̉̎̀̒͐͋̉̓͆͋͒̈̓̈͗͋̍͛̋̂̿͂̓̍̒͛̅͒͊̅̔̀̽̿͌̾̔̾̈́͑͆͐͊͊̌̔̿̉̐̓͋̄̈́́̅͋͗̏̒̾͊̅͆̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̴̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̛̛͉̳̹̗̝̭̫͉͚͓̦̘̫̬̩̖̤̻̞͉̗̝̭̳̞̲̰̬̻̺̣͎̟̥̹̳̦͇̥̹͚̩̼̙͇͖̱̜̻̗͉͉͍̜̙̪͕̥͇͍͔̮̩̗͈̹̭͚͙̲̪̻̠͚̩͕̣͕̖̟̫̲͈̣̭̯̺̘̫͔̼͖̝̯̬͈̮̮͕̠͈͙̜͕̽̉̂̔̆̔̃̊̑̀͂̈́̿̊́͛̆̓̀̓̋̓́̀̑̓͋͒͋̔̋̈́̈̒͛͗̔̃͗͌̊̇̓́͒̊̀̈́̌̎̇͊͋̒̀͑̏̄͑͂̐̒̇͑͌̈́͛̿́̏̋̈̆̔̆̒͌̃̑̊̊̇͑̆̉̋͐̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̧̡̨̛̛͙͔̹̣͕̬͓̫͙͕̤͍͇͕̟̟͔̯̺̬͇̭̗̹̼̞͚̻̩̤̪̥̯̺̲̭̝͈̳̰̳̞͔̠̙̈́̂͛̆̋̈́̈́̋͂̿̔̉͗̋̄̐͆̀̓̔̋̾̍̍́̌̍̋͑́̍̽̈͐̄͛͗͒̐̌̿͊͗̃͒͌͐̄́̊̀̃͂̏͒̍̂͛̀͒̈́̾̏͂̄͑͂͂͗̉̿̓̈͒̓̍̓̽̾͆͒͐̂̿̄̄̈́͗̎́̐̋̿̐͂̿̄̔̽̇̓͆͋̏̑͌̐̄̏̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝t̶̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̖̭͖͇̺̖͙̬̪̟̖͚͙͈͕̠̻̤̞̯̹͔͇̣͎̰̞̫̩͉̗̮̱̻͔̼̳̤̳͕̥͕̟̣̬̠̲̠̲͖̳̗̮̪̭̳̞̣͎̗̳͚̰̩͇̲̹̰͓̩̻̼̱͚̱͙͍̤̮̲̼̼̹̣̲̫͙̘̤̱͚̭̖͍̪̰͕̥̟̠̥̞̫̜̥̲̯̫͖̺̗̱͈̳͇̮͍̄̈́͐̑̐̈͌̆́̋̌̌̐̒̄̾͆̊͑́̃̂́͛̀̎̂͆̏̈́͊̾̄̏̀̊̅̋̔͐̑̇͋̐̀̌̇͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅė̵̡̢̛̛͚̳̞̩̥̩͎̤̼̩͇̮̼̪͔̣̠͈̹̝͇̲̖̠͎͙͍̬̭̋̏̇̈́͂̂̒̏̏̃̀͆̔͐̓̀̓̇̌͌́̒̎͊̾̑͗̏́̑̎͂͆̎̋͂̀̇̑̈́̅̋̑̊̏̐̓͑̏̈́̌̔̽̔̀͌̂͌̊͗́̑́͛̊̽̎̐̇͐̅͑͛͑̅͌̃̉̌͑̓̀̿͌̈́̿̈̉̐́̉̈́̊͐̋͗̊̒̍̈́̆̔͂̃̔̈́̾̈́̾̽́̾̿̋̎̒͗͛͑͑͗̔̒̓̋͑͂̈́̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅc̷̛̛̛̖̘͑̔̂̊̒̎́͗̊̀̋̓́̋͌̄͂̀̌̆͗̄͊̐̔̑̋̀̍̈́̅̊̈́̈́̈́̒̐̏̒̀̽͆̂͆̄̈́͐̏̂͊͋̉̀͊̀̌̇̅̑̅͌̿̃̽̿̑́͌̀̋̒̿̉͊̀͌͊͛̽̓̇͐̍̎͊̑̊̌̓̂͆̇̀̒̿̓͛̀̉̋̓͊̃̈͋̈́̀̉͆̅̍̀̑̓̓̋̈́̑̽͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠t̷̢̡̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̹̬͚̲͕͔̺̩̬̮͈͎̱̪̰͎̬̩̫̖̤̰̤̭͖̻̘͕̯͈̩̜̤͇͚̤̫̖͖̝̼͚̻͔̝̱͕̮̲̻̖̙̤̖͚̮͕̭̭̘̦͙̝̮͉̤̟͙͍̫̖̳͖̞͓̗͈͎̤͓̼͎̖͙̻̣̬̲̝͚̟̱̝̹̥̮̤̘̥̩̼͚̳͇̖̹̙̙̹̤̯͙̮̲̙̫̻̱̖̼̥͙͉͎̟̹̞̜̹͈̭̗̟̣̟͉̠̹̠̲̣̫̫̼͓̬̩̪̙̥͍̦͎͎͍͖͎̻͖̥͚͇̯̹̩͈͍̭͕̖͍̟͕̘̾̅͑̃̂̔̄̃̀̊͛̚̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̺̲̟͈͖̼͔̰̘̺̞̘͇̹̯̪̣̮͓̙͉͖̗̙̺̤̬̖̤̤̟̪̠͕̹̙̦̥̮̥̪̝͔̫͓̤̠͔̞͕̼̬̝̪̤͔͇͓̳͍̩͖͖̝̔̽̅͗̈́͑̓͆̌̓͐̔̍̎̾͆̇̆̅̈̆͌͛̅͂̔̉͊́͆̈̅͗͂̽̈́̇͆̉̈̊͗͑̓̀͑̽̅̀͆̓̋̈̿̚̚̚͝ͅv̴̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̜̗͔͓̤̗̯͔̮͍͙͙̦̥͈̯͚̩̱͕̖̼͙͈̬̥̥̳̯̻͖͖͖̜̱͚͓̣̮̰͇̳̣̻͇̰̖̤̳̳͍͇̝̟̺̫̥͔̯̘̜̠͇̻̩̫̦̱͓̲͎̺͓͙̲̺̙̺͕̗̩͎͕̞̞̝̖̲̜͓̣̹̬̙͉̟͔͙͚̪̥̖̩̩͓̯̬̹̲̝̱͉̼͓̜̩̦͙̗̖̘̺̟̜̗͈̩̫͇͎͎̞͓̤̣̂̈́͐̓̅̈̃̈́̇͊̋̈̓̽̓̂̿͐́̑̄͂̈́̑̄̊̇́̓͆͂̏͒͋͆̈̍̐̓͌͐͋́͑̇̋̌̊̄̓̓̏̆́̉̈́̈́͐͊͆̀̓̐̈͛̐͑̎̎̇̋̀̓̐̌̆̌̈́̎̑͋̀͂̅͌͑̔̆͛̂̈́́̐́̆̽̀͐̃̀́̎͑̇̾̈͗̅̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̢̛̛̛͕͚̗͍̮̞̪̜͙̰̻̘͍͙͔̪̤͈͈͕̠̰̼̣͙̪̳̭͍̬̞̮̤͇̽͑͂̓̾̔̋̂̔̉̃̿̈͌́̐̓͊̄̑̀͐̋͋̌͌̽͑̊̾̍͌̇́͆̇̒̀͒̋͗͒̀̆̽̈́̈́͐̑͆̓̃͆̆͋̽͂̆͒̓͑̀̋̀́̇̄̾̈͗̓̆̎̂̀̀̽̀́͒̑͑͗̍̍̄̒̆̍̾͗̃̌̿̽̓̓̀́̋̽̒͛̾̽͒͒͆̄͂́͊̑͐̅͛̄̀̇̑͛̋͗̍̒̑̊̈́͌̿͊̊͆̊̀͆̋̔̓͗̐͒̏̃͆̂̅͆̾͑̏̃͂͗̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̧̣̬̙͔̱̮̮̞̫̞̰͉͚̼̤̱̯͔͎̬̹̣̠̘̻̻̲͚͖̖̙̲͕̥̘̳̹͖̞̝̥̫̫̙̤̹͓̺̭̪̯̳̰͇̱̙̙̠͚̯̮̺̙̞͖͙̮̩̪̤̰̯̝͍̻̦̠̼̩̮̭͖̞͔̤̠͖͈̙̲̮̙̜͙̤̐̂̿̏͋͂̄́̿̃̓̓̍̿̊̀̊̍͊̅͑́͒͑̈́͆͋́̓̈́͒͐̓͂̎̎̿̒̊̈́̔̀̿͂̀̃̌̂́̓́̆̉̊͌̒̓̂̎̂̈̈́̓̽̈͗͂̂̄́̏̀͋͊͛̊́̃̅̈́̇̎̾͒̂͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅẘ̵̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̬̙̝̹͇̼͔̳̜̺̟͎̼͕͚͓̝̻̣̦̬̬̖̝̹͉͇̣͓͚̗̼͇̦̌̍̈̽̔̽̈̆̿͊̀͋̉͒͋͛̽̊̈̄̏̾͐̍̏́́͂̏͆̈́̃̈̆̄̑̎̅̌̓̍̎̄͊͆́͐͒̋͐͑́̓̌͛̀͂͑̉͌̀̆̉̓̒̽̇͋͑͒̽̈͐̍́̀̊͒̋̿͐̀̃̈̂̃̅͊̿̇̄̈́̑͐̒̌̄̇͛̈́̊̌͌́̈́̏͊͑͋̏̉͑͐͐̑̊͊̈́̌͛̄͗́͗͆͗̏̇̽̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅõ̶͎̺̤̮̪̝̙̬̤͕̫̺̼̼͉̜͍͎̺͚͎̭̫͇̞͈̳̞̂͒̋͒̑̀̿̑̃̿͒̇͗̀̾͑̈̓̈́̎͜͝ͅr̸̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̡͔̙͙̬͖̩̝͇͚̺̰̣̰̳̺͙̫̦̳̲̫̟̤͖̝̰̞̖̤̥͓̹͚͎̺͙̳͔̘̖̼̙͔͎͎̻̭͈͔̝͚̮͉̲̪̦͚͙̱̳̻͍̖̫̤͕̲͇̳̘̞̦̣̘̱̦͎̗͕̯̦͉̗̘̖̝͎̠̝̫̺̙̰̪͓͇̭̝̖̪͇̲̥̼͕̟͚̪̖̩̟̺̝̠͖̮̝͎̲̭͎̜̤̮͖͔̝̞̲̖̩͍̲̦̈͊̈̇̏̓̀̔̔̔͋̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̺̩͕͙̩̟͇̫̤̜̻̟̰͎̱̙̜̠͙̪͓̭͖̮͕̲͉̥͚̝̼̺̙̮̜̣͈̠̱͎̰͚̮͍͓͚͔͚͙̣͍̟̤̣͈̣͈͎̙͇̠̰̯̱͚̹̳̱̩̟̠͇͓͓̠͚̪̯̪̣̰͉̺̮̱͓̺̙̼̤͖̮͕͎͕̫͍̗̟̓͌̀́̔̅͒͋͛͊͗̅̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅ.̷̧̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̟͉̝̦̯͖̜̤̙͙̩̠̹̞͓̰̙̱̘̼̳̱̼̩̺͚̖̗̰̻̤̟͖̥͙͔̮͔͙̹͙̦͇̤̰̜̪̤̦̤̳͇̳̰͍̞̙͕̟̦̜̩͈̘͖̭̣͖̺̪̙͉̥̤̩̼̟̦͔̺̙͚̼̹͇̣͕̞̰͉̖̮̭̺͍̲̯̩̱̝̞̤̮̟̯̙͕̭̺̞͔̭͖͇̦̝̭͇̬͍͓͍̼̭͕͖͕̜͍̘͙̰̘̖͔͎̥̩̺̙̼͍̰͓̺̘͖͉̫̟̝̳̬̻̤͖̲͕͚̘̘͈̖̦͔̬͎̹̤̰͔͖̲͓͈̲̟̣͇̬̏̑̌̆͒̏͐͆̂̄̓͒̆͆̆̇́͆̃̉̉̈͂̃̈͛͌̊̔̉̄̑̽̒͊̇̿̓̐̔͑̃̈́̍̍͗̓̈́̎̀̀͒̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̨̞̘̳̗̹̖̫̬̩̩̺̭͖̹̟̫̬͈͈̱͍͉̰̜̯̝̖͖͎͚͔̘̹̞̪̣͈͖̳͚͉̪̪̜̪̥̠̥͙̩̤͙͙̲̤̯̼̫͓͉̟͖̦̞̖̬͖̰̠̯̳̝̩̤̻̘̟̰̤̼͍̠̲̫̹̘͆̑̽̂̾̉͗̀̋́̂̓͂̔́̋ͅY̴̢̧̨̨̛͖̰̗̭͙̼̼̤̥̩̬̗̫̺̩̖̙͔̜͍͚̬̦͎̪̭̼͗̈́̒̈́̽̈́͆̈́̄̈̈̈́̎̑̎̄̾͑̔̐̓̀̈́́̇̈́͛̃̉̒̽́̉̊̈̀͂̓̔͌̌̐̈́͋͊̏̅́̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̵̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̪̝̞̺̙͔̩̳̜͎͙͉̜̗̰̼̝͇̞̹͕̻̙͈̰̺͙̝͉͉͈̟̱̺̮̰͇͍̪̯̯͔̲͙̯̮͙̥̩̮̤̣̼̹̠͈̹̼̦̞̺̬͎̫̞̥̳̳͈̱̯͕̖͔̥̗̻̟͍̱̜̼̻̪̝̦̤̯̱̞̬̠̣̼̮͔̝͖͖͇̭̭̳̮͉͖̭̺̥͎͎̜̘̦̥͉͙̻̯̭̭̦̩̘̼̣̣̯̻̜͖̪͍̱̘̱̪͙̩͈͕̝̪̹̝̩͇̜̫̍̓̾͋̌͂̂̿̔̓̉̔̓͌͒̇͛͗͌̒̂̒̈̂̓̑̀̈́̆́̑͂̓̈́̇̈́̿̏̆͛̐̆͗͐̐͑́͒̆̌͐̋̀̋̊̀̓͛̒̇̒̔͂̂̀̈́̽̈́̍̎̈́́̏͛̋̐̽̋̽̆̾͐͗̅͗͛̂̋̅̓̓̍̔̎͊̉́͊̾̔̏͛̏́̈̇̈́̏̿͒̏̂̆̀͂̋͒̃͆̊̇̐͋̓̂́̔̽̏̔̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅư̶̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̞̗͔̭̹͔̹͕̫͍͕̱̥̪̮̜͔̻̪̳̟͉͎̝͔͔̖͇̬̩̯͖̱̤̼̼͇̜̥̫̫̤͕̠͈̤̱̲̺̩͓͇̟̫̂̑͌̈́̏̓̀͋͌̽̈́̿̌͆͋͆͊͌̈́̀̉͒͒͑́̀͗̄̊̈͊̐̈́̅̒̔̿̓̓̓̀̋͐͒̄̔̋̆́̆̂́͛̍͒̉̍͊̂̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͝ ̷̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̭̞̱̲̭̩̥͎̟̞͓̙̼̝͍͖̳͎͈͖̞̄̀́̈́̐͒̿̀̈̌̍͋͒̒́̈́̓̇̍̔͂̌͌͊̈́̄̀̉̽͊̂͊͊́̓͗̒̀̈́̍̇͗̂͂͌̾̇̆͌̽̽͑̓́̒͆̒͛̂̈́̇̐̈́̓̀̌́̀͋͛̈̎̄̀͂͆̽̏̿̈́̌̑̾̿̀̍͌͑̆̀͒͒̉́͛͑̏̍͆̾͂̽͐̆̎̍́̏̂͒̑̂͆́͒͐̓͑́̍̉͌̋̐͌͒͂̍͂͒̾̾̈́͌͒̉̐̿̎̌͗̈́̂̏̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝a̸̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̩̰̬̟̣̦̥͔̯̭̖̪̻̫̺̺̣̮̹̣͎͇̰̙̭̮͎̜̙̘̘̻̻̝̤̠̮̞̯̦̙͓̬̻̖͓̻̟̩̟̩̲͇̰͕̙̜̣̫̣̯͉̟̞̬̬̞̬͇͈̥̹̜̬̳̩̘̺͚̻̗͓̯͙̦̝͚̫͎̤̱̤̙͇̖̩̺̩̖̺̳͖̖̬̺̣͎̗̩̮̲̼̙̲͍͙͓̘̪͇͖̲̞̳̣̤͎͉̳͉̰͓͍̣̘̠̲̲̞̬͈̺̜͔͔̞̖͊̈́̑̉́͒̿̓̓͊͊̒̆̂͌̇̈́͆̔̆͑͂͌̇̃̈̇̐̑̏̌̓̾̓͌̍̔̆̌̈̈́͊͂̒̀̀͑́̎̀͗̈́̊͊̾͛͂̉̆̑̈͛͛̄̏̈́̿̀̃͊̾̾̏̈́̃̊͛̑̆̐̆͌̌͛́͗̀͌͛͋́̐̽͋̇̿̄͆͐̃̑͋̀̽͆̐̈́̇̏̈́́̓͒̇̓͆̾̀̅̌̊͊͌̋́̈́̇͐̈́̿̈́́͆̾̂̇̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̨̨̛̫̮̳̗͖̼͕͔̭͎͙̪̱̺̜̟͍̟̖̻̭͚̦̦̝͎̪̰̼̳͇͙͕͈̣̻̣̘͍̹̜̭̥͔̬̝̼̺̬̞͙͎̞̙̺̼̠͕̪̳͚͍͖̠͖̫̟̩̖͉̖̭̯̱̦̟͎͎͙͎̟̯͚͍͇̯̜̠̱̟͈̣͂͂̈́͗̎͆̀̋̾̽̂͆͊̈̔͋̇͂̎̋̀̑̍͛̇̓͊͆̈́̽̽̃͊̈̎͐̀͆̓̀̋͛́̽̐̾͆͊̀̆̆̿̽̿͂͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̸̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̢͉̻̹̰͖̠̼̣͎͕̞̬͇͍͈̟̱̮̠͔͙̜͇̝̻̬̖͈̠͚͚͓̠̗̘̯̲͇͈͇̣̻̖̙̹̦͔̩̯͓̳̺̩̣̼̘̝͎̮̜̺̲̝̮̭̼͈̖̟̰͎̳̪͚͓̝̬̩͔̟͔͕͍̯̹̪͕͉͕̣̪̝̜̪̝̠͚̙̱̺͉͍̣̱̞͎̯̬͔̭͕̜̖̳̺͎͚̘̽̔̆̈́̓̊̓̓̓̔̇̀̍͛̾́͛͒̄̎̋̄̋̎͊͗̉̒̀̉̋̅̇̃̉̉̌̇͌͆̊͒̎̎͋̈́̆̀̅͌̈̑̋́̅̐̈́̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̗̬̬̖̱̰̟̱͓̮̪̰͕̗̟̠͇̮̫͓͖̩̣̦̲͕̱̠̗̙̹̮̫̪̳͉̪̼̣̘̤̻̱͓̲̬͎̙̱̻̗̙̳̣͚̤̱̼̗̭̣̝̭̞̺͓̺̭͚̘̻͔̪̝̠͙͔̙̘̱͖͕̮̘̞̱͔̳̦̠͓͕̞͉̼̙̱͈̯͔͎͖̠̔̐̏̐̿͋̂̈́̈͂͊͊̌̿͛̏̃̈́̐͗̿̽̃̅̒͗́̅̌̽̽́͆̇͛͛̈̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̡̨̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̢̛̙̤̺̥̩̤̻̳̗͇̱̣̮̗̦̲̥̙̠̦̯̻̹̹͈̻̟̺̰̞͔̺͓̻̼̗̞̦̞̰̹̱̥̲͕̤̫̜̻̩͚̪͙̖̺̙̘̰̫̭̦͎̭̜̠̺͇̮̠̦̼͓̝̦̪͎͖̜̱̲̗̯̱̝͓͔̗̤̙̩̟̝͓̹̯̖͇̙̟̱͒̓̀̋͑͌̄͊͑̀̒̒̑́̈́̿͗̾̈̌͐̅̌̑́͗̽̽̽͑̓͗̈́͗̎͋̈̎̃̽̈́̓̈́͌̅́͐̀̎̀̔̊̑̄̊̎̾̀́̓̓̚̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̛͔̖̬̲̱̙̼͙̮̪̝̱̖̩̬̠̱̘͎̩͇̩̦̠̮̩͚̺͎̘͎̜͖̘̬͇͙̠̜̝̻͇͔͍̟̖̭̳̦͇̗͖̜̠͔̺̖̭̰̻̗̟̜̹̙̞̣͓͕̱̼̠̖̹̥͖̼̝͖̦̼̲͈̼͖͈̟̣̭̗̳͎̻̠̣̭̠̤̲̯͚͚͕̣̪̝̹̟͎͍̦͕͚̝̳̭͙̯̻̤̦̣̼͇̹͎͈̺̻̱͙̪̺̦̯͇̹͚͍̳̙͖̗̳̱͚͓̠͉̣̹͇̮͈͕̖̟͙̗̣̙̅͆̂̓̒̌̈́̈́́̄͂͌̀̊̀̀͂͛͛̃̔͊̄̊̊͛̄̃͊̀͗̉̍̀́̊̀̾̐͋͑̔́͂̈́̃̎̓̾͆̇̎̈̊͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẗ̷̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̥̻̟̣͔͙͕̭̠͎̠͇̳̰̻̤̠̞̥̻̦̫̗̮̝̟̻̝̲͍̟̝͍̭̳̙̣̝̰͔̟̞͔̜͓̯͖̤͙̹͈̦̝̝̰̙̠̮̖̰̹͎̺̥̯͙͖͓͈̮͙̳̯̘͓̤̹̘̦͔̭̰͎̟̭̩͍̻̳̝́̓͆̒͒́̀͌̄̈́̄͋̓͐̋̾͂̈́̂͂̈̊̎͑͂͆̈́̐̔̈̇͛͐̀̓̃̓̅̆͛͛̀̄͌̍̎͋̌͊̈́̔̓̏̑̒̂͗̀̒́̾͛͊̏̂̈́̽́͋̄͐̎̐͑̋͗̏͋͆͑̾́̈́͂̓͑̄̏̈̆̌̀́͋̈̓̀̒͗̔̑͊̅́̇̄̓́̃̈͛͑̄̍͐̉̔̽̌̍͗͂̃͒͆̾͑͆̒̀̒̎́̊̆͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̡̛̘͈̫͇̤̥̝͚̺̩͙͎͔͈̥̖̮͚̯͔̲̪͚̳͖͇̳̮̙̼̘͔̱̭̝̫̼͚͕̹̣͔̩͕̻̣͙̜͓̥͕̝̤͕̠̪̜̮͚̥̘̙̗͕̥̙̘̤̲̺̱̠̥̦͍̯͙͇͙̘͇̝̟̳̦͔̫͈̩͕̭̯̼͔͚͇̼̼̤͉͇͔̮̟͎̙̙͚̹̠͕̗̪͔͉̱̬͙̥̭̪̘̤̬̤͕̲̲͇̟̞̟͚̲͙̰̤̠̮̯̬̙̟͍̖͙̜̯̲̻̜̱͙̱͉̻̲͇͙̥̥̹̲̤̠̯̖̩͉̞͚̬͙̦̥͊͑͛̓̓͐̔̔̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅą̷̨̨̛͎̲̼͙̩̬͍̙͈̺̱̣̗̯̳̮̪̗̘͇̺̟̘̬̘̞̰̫͓̥̥̯̙͇̰̂̅̇͋́̑͐͊̈́͐̍́͑̋̓̏́͂̓͗̉̅̑́̈̊̀̒̇̾̀͊̌̆̍̈̄̒͐͝͠ ̵̨̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̧̛̪̝̗̮̫̮͕̝̞͓͕̤͖̞̖̬̼̞͙͍̗̰̘̜̫͇̤̞̤̱̹͎̳͕͚̹̤̠̮̣̭̤̲͍̩̦̘͙̭̠͙͉̣̺̰̠͚̺͍͔̖̝̼̣̯͖̖͎̼̹͙͙̣̹̰̟̝̥̙͔̳̞̮̱̜̪̄̒͂̅̀͑͋̅͒́͛̎͋̓̍̏̏͂́̋͒̓̾̌̿̅̓̓̓͐͆̔̓͑̋̽͌̆̂̑̌̉͗̋̃̅̽̏͛̄̀̊͌̅̌̀̎̌͛̽̏͒̔͛͋̈͂̀̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅģ̸̧̛̛̭͔̜̭̲̱̠̯̲̬̙̫̩͙͓͇̦̩̬̝͈̞͓̙̫͉͉̳̜̮̣̬̦̹̦̬͇̲̩̲͈̭̘͕̞̺͚̥̟̹̮̰̝̗͈̪̟̠̥̺̞͖͍͖͚̱̬͍͉̰͖̙̲̘̤̓̓̍͌͒͒̀̀̔̏̃͑̈̀̅̽̏̋͑̋͗̿̋͆̈̾͒̐́̊͆̓̈̓̂̍͛͗̾̔̍̀̑́̓̉͂͒̄͆̽͒̓̄̆͋̄̈́̾̌̒̔̂̈́̆̌̋͂͊͂̈́͌͗͗̎̈́̈́͆͛̔̆͛̿̈́̊͆̽̋̐̊͌́͗͌̈̊̈́̿͊͌͛͑̅̃̓̿̇̿͑̔̈̑͋́̍͗̃͊̂͌́̂́̀͌̈́́͂̅̆̄̿̀́̐̐̆̒͂̋͂̒̅̒̈̑̌̈́̇͋́̈̅͋̌̌̾͐͐͑̐̈́̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅo̴̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̗̘͔̭͇͎̙͉̠̯̹̰̝̮̻̰̳̩͎̦̯̳͙̦͚͙͚̹͇͓͔̞̻̰̹͓͕͓̠̦̥͖̱̪͇͇͚͚͍̫̝͔̖̗̜̩̜̟͇̝̼̠͙̣͚̘͙̰̱̠̰̹͕͖̱̙̮̼͙͎͓̲̗͔͔̼͕͍̯͔͈̖͓͖̹̭̯̫̮̩͖̭̤̙͙̖͕̩̭̟̟͍͔͎͎͎̠̹̠̟̯̰͓̬̼͚̮͋̄̒̀̂̄̌̆͐͊̾͂̂͒̀̄̊̎̀̐͆͋͒͒̐͆̀̾̒̊͛̽̍̓͑̐̀̊̑̄̈́̀̀͑́̑͋̽̒̓̎́̀̾̋͊̈͒̓̓͊́̋̉̔̃̍̍̅͒͐̀͑͗̇͑̉̍́̌̑̊̒̉̅̈́͋͋̑̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̷̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̝̼̝͖̖̥̞̭̲̘͉̯͇̜̫͕̪̱̫͈̱̮̭̙̱̻̻͎̩̝̤̗͖̜̰͕̰͙̖̼̹͈̭͔̗͙̙͔̝̼̣͔̝̫̰̮̫̖͈̭̹̘̪͚̪̥̤͍̩̠̤̦͍̻̪̟͈͈̫̯̘̻̗͈̻͚͍̰͎̩̘͍͔͖̭̺̣͖͍̲͍̬̥͉̬͙̯͕͚̪͛̒̒̈́̀͛͛͗͛̏̇̀̾̓̅̈̄̏̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̟̱̠̹̩̤͉̥̙̘̪̩͎̯̣͈̝̹̫̳̹̳̣̲͚̯͎̠̬̝͖͖͓̪̰̥̺̞͔̠̟̜͖̞̖̲̹̙̮̣̤̖͓̦̦͕̱͓̥͍̦̝̰͓̬̱͕͈̘̝̳͕̺̟͑͊̆͋̇̒͊̉̄́̌̐͗͑̈́̐́̆̅̈́̉͑͋͌͒̀̃̀̃̎̀͌̀͗͑̀̈́̔̈́̇̆͆̉́̔̀̆̀̊̓̉́̀̋̉͑͗̇̂̍̄̀͌̑̄̀͐́̈̀̂̈̃̔̓͛̊͋̅͆͆̄̊͒̒͂̈́̈́̿͗̆͊̍̂̍̆̌̊̅̑̇̊͂͌͌̒̈́́̈͒̀́͒̀͊̈̈̈́̏̉̉͑̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̨̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̠̝̩̹͎͈̯̗̺͚̪͍̙̰̻̫͓̤̩̼͍̺̙̘͓̪̼̹̼̖̹̖̘̣͚̺̼͓̬͔̮̤͓͓͉̻͉͚̺̤͔̟̻͖̱͍̻̞̥̭̞͈̥̯͈͔͕̭͔͈̥̳̘͓̭̪͈̗̘̲̯͚̘̦͐́̉̎̊͋̀̾̆̓͗̈̓̌̒̀̈̔͊̉̎͆̓͊̋̓͆̃̆̄͌̉̃̋̈́̔̅̅̓͊͑̂͛̿͗̉̈́̇̀̃́̇͛͑͒̓̒̓͒̿͛͛́̃͋̇̈͗̊̈́͌̍͋͗̍͆͒̊͑̋̃̓͛̿̈́͐̅̏̈́͋̈́̔͌̈́̏̑̈́̐́͆̆̌͛͐́̔͆́͑̍̔͛̑͌̏̓̀̅̾͐͒̈́̏̉͒̿͐̈͗̈́͂̆̎̆̉́̎͗̾̓̓̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅd̸̢̧̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛͙̲͎͍͈͚͇̝̜̪̥̹̽̔̎̓̀̄̀̍̃͛̆͆̔͑̿́̑͌̀̏͊̎̈́͂͑͂̓͆̎͛̈́͛̈̌̏̍̃̀̈̓̆̈́͆̅̏̎̓̀̈́̐̈́̃̿̓͋́̏͋̏͆͂̎̃̏̑̒̈̈́̅̓͗̋͛̓̊̀͆̿̾͌̆̔͆̽̓̅͌̂͒̈́̃͋͆́͛́̊͆́̉́̅̿̽̓̽͑́̐͛͗̐̃̾̈̍̈́̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ȩ̷̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̝͔̤̪̳̲̮͉̤̯̙̬̙̟̱͕̻̘̗̳͉̠̩͍̮̗̓̎̀̽̀̈́̏́̀͋̀̋͐̇̋̄̉̐̓̈́̈́̌͐̉̾͂̐͐̈́͆͒̐̈́̓̍̈́̆͊͛̃̋͐̋̀̆̐͑̓̿̔̅͛̏͊̑͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅt̵̢̡̧̛̥̦̹̰͓̰͖̻̼̟͈̲̯͖͚̜̟̝͎̗͎͚̰͉̙̦̮̬͍̠̻̲̪̗̮̪̠̣̝͖̳̭͎̱̻̫̣͓̘̺̩̪͎̱̐̓̈́̓̿̂̓͐́̋͋̊͐̉̓͆̓͐̅̉̿̎͂͆͛̎͆́̊̃̂̀̑̇͗̐͐͌̅̓͂̅̏͗̉͂͌̋͂̆̇̓̒̀̑͊̏͐̒̊̀́̆̔̿͑́͊̄̉͐͛͆̀̏͋̀̀̎̌͗́̊̐̓̋̀͛̇͛͑̑̌͛͌̑̉̃͊̓̓͆͂̌̃̇̈͋̎̏̽͊͂̋̋̎͊͊͒̉͌̊̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͠͝͠͝͝ͅe̸̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̪͎͈͔̥͖̪̞̟̖̠̮̟͚̲͓̬͓̞̙͈̲͓̳̬͉̘̗͚͔̲̣̖̬̼̣̰̰̠̹͈͓͚̝̟̖̫̙͕̳̱̻͈̗͉̲̼̤͉͇͕̟͍̲̫͙̫̼͖͉̯͈̩͍͉͕̭̩͎̳̥͈̳̠͔͕͎̮̤̝͖͈̯̯̳̓͛͋̊̏̈́̀̔̅̅̐̒͛͐̽͛̈́̔̊̿̉̀̃̇̈͒͐̊̽̉͑̊̎̆̓̑̊́̋̾̇̊̎́̆͋͑́́̿̾͌̆̑̓̊̾̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅç̵̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̛̝͔̱̟̻̰͕̰̞̙̘̣͓͙̣̘̪̟̯͚͖̮̗̱̭̝̦͓͎̖͕̤̰͇̜̰̱͖͉̤̦̬̱̰̺͖̼̠̤̬̝̙̝̠̝̰̰͚̦̦̻̪̻̖̙̙̣̤̪̭̦̻͖͕̤̗̮͇͚̯͍͚̪̠̝̲̱͕͙̖͈̖̯͎̬̰̻̣͉̹̭̫͙̲͍̼͙̳͎̖̠̠̙͕̙͈͔̠͇̣͓̦̯̬̘̲̘̯̠̗̪͖̖̺̼̣̘̙͔͚̮̬̝͕̫͉̞̭̱̬̩͔̥͗̈́̾̍̀̄̂͋̂̄͌͛̄̓̀̿͒̿̏̐̈́̓̽̊͗͛̔̈́͊̓̂͗͑́̎̇̂̀͂͛̉̑̅̔͋̈̀͛̎̃͗̋̀͊̏̿̍̈́͆̌̏̊̈́̊̀̅̽͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̡̧̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̣͉̭̲̦̖͎͚̰̮̼͇̬̖̦̗̳͎̰̪̖͙̳̜̥̻̘̠̱͚̥̞̤̠̪̫̤̣͇̖͔̱͙̟̰̠̗̫̪̙̳̱̜͈͚͕̘̪̝̺̉́͌̉͊͒̅̂̔̋̅͗̔́̋̌̆͆͛̈̅̓̒̈̍̔͊̈́̇͋́̇̓̓́̑̈́̿̈́̀̃̈̊̓͛̂͆͑̊̆̐̓͛̅́͂͐̾̀̀̐̿͛͂͌̈́͊̾̊̏̀͆̔̾͌̎̽̓͒͛̄̉̈́̏́̀̀̑̉̅́̓̊͊́͆͗͗̈́̌̔̅͊̇͊͂̏̌͒̆̀͋͂̾͆̏̋͐́͌̐̀̅̎̅̾́̄̎̌̓̉̆̈̈́̊̒̓̊͊̄̀̑͑̆̎͆̈̑̅̐͛͐̓̑̓̋̄̒̅͛̄͑̏̊̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠i̴̧̨̡̧̧̗̗̮̠͍̮̩̪̙͕͚͖͎̬͇̳͇̘̼̙͚̟̩̭̹͖̣͚̭͙̦̦̰͔̺̬͍̭͇̰̦̥̩̲̜̰͕̲̠̦̤̠̼͓̖̰͉̱͉͙̪̩̥̹̖̩̖̬͕̠͍͙͚̻̳̱̬̰͉̥͉̪̹̱̟̥̳͇͖̦̼̻̼͖̒͛͛͐̾̄̍̈̉̈́̾̾̏̓͆̂̂͑̊̊̂͋̅̋̃̅̒̍́́͋̑͌̑͂̆̾̋̚͘̚͜ͅͅv̷̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̫̯̙̝͕̳͙͈͇̜̩̬͔̘̼̙̺̼̟͔̖͔͙͓̹͚̣̭͍͎̮̱̯̮̹̲̯̖̞̼̞̣͔̞̖̝͎̫̫͖͍̫͓̻͎͍̠̻̻̤̹̜̲͎̤̜͔̠͓͓̲͚̖̹̰̳̻͙̖̟̩̝̩̗̗̜͕̙̠̝̮͉͈̠̥̯͉̭̪̲̦̯͙̖͎̟̰̼͉̖͙̖͇͕̦̳͈͉̘͎̘͕̊͂̏̀̈́͐̔̊̃̓͑͊̈̃̈̓͌̍̍̍͌̒̈́͛̎̏́̒͋̎̆̂͂̂͗͆͗̏̆͗͋̄̒͂͛̍̀͆̉̐̿̂̌̽̎̀͗͛̈́̑͗̂̀͛̒̅̃͊́͆̉̿͊̍̉́̇̈́̎͌̊̑̍͐́͛̈́̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅę̴̧̨̢̧̧̧̛̲̭̣̼͔̼̣͙̙̥̱͍̮̲͖̣͍̝̺̻͉̮̲̺͕̣͎̝͇̝͚̣͉̹̖̳͕̰̜̥͖̫̲̳̭̬͈̠̳̰̹̣͕̳̥̯͙̩̦̖̲͖̖̖͚̬͆̅̉̍̈́͛͆̇̈́͑̔̽̿̓̇̽͛̐̽̊̍͐͐̈́̐̀̂̓͊̈͋̌̆̒́͑̈́̓͆̔̽̉͛̽̿̅̄̏̉̓̄̉̽̈́̊̿͛̓̆̈́̀͂̿̾͋̋́̈́͊̐̀̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ.̷̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̦͇͓̜̘̣̱͎̳̩͕͚̤̦͇̠͙͕̘͚̭̟̹̜̭̳̺̹͖̣͍̲͕͈̜̩̬̻̪͓͍̫̣̖͙̱͚͇̣͉͇̳̹͙̖̯̮͈̬̥͍̞̣͕͇͓̩̭̥̟̦̫̺̫̖͖͚̩̪͓͚͓̟̝̖̗̻̘̤̟͔̪̞̠̣̰͕̣̻͔͎̜͖̤̟͓̺͎̫̯͉̞̓̈́͜ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̘͙͕̪͕͚̬̖̱̹͔͚̺̞̝͔͓̮̗͎̫̹̭̻̗̩̻̞̪̦̲̭̭̣͖̣͎͖̮̣̮͊͗̐́͜ͅͅÎ̸̡̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̨̞͎̯͙̞̙͚̪̗̙̰̦̮͔̟͉͕̙̺̺̳͈̻͙͔̬̝̦̬̯̜̣͉̟̟̹̙̟̜͚̣͈͕̲̞̦̖̘̫̜͓̰̭̦̟̣̣̣͉̩̳̲̞͍̼̬͍̩͇͇̥̺͈̗̞̖̱͚͚̗̪̘̝̰̼̬̮̟̲͇̤̱͕͚͔̘̥͙̤͖̤̘͙̤͎͈͎͈̼͇͍̠̠̮͖̟̹̮̞̠̜̲͙͍̘̫̲̞͙̀̄̄̽̀̔̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̜̘͚̱̲̞͇̩̰͎̣̞͖̠̖͖̤̫̞̗̠͓̻̣͙͖̼̻̺̳͔̜͉̩̞̟̤͙͈̝͔̪̤̲͓̤̮̫̰̯̝̰̝̱̪̼̫͍̩̖̣̲̄̍̌̄̋̉̉̂̈́̾̆͛̓̇́̆̉̌͗̿͑͆͌̋͒̐̑̀͐̒̒͐̾̉̀̌͊͒͑̉̈́͆̒̏̈́͗̈́̆̎̾͌͑͐̇͐̀͋͆͐̊̈̀̊̎̀͐̔͋̈́̎̽͆̏̒̈́̍̐̿̉̾͛̌̿̍͆̐̉͂̔̂̅̃̎̿̐̊̿̓̈̏͐̐̉̄͗̑́̈͐́̏́͒̎̾͂̽͌̓̆̀̈́̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̴̧̛̛̛̫̘͈̟͇̬͇͖̺͖̤͎͖͔̯̫̺̥́͐͗͛̑̾͒́̆̔̿̈́̿̑̽̐͊́̔̈́̃͒̿̂̃̓̈̋̈̃̄̀̓̑̈̓̾́͋͆͑̽̎͠͠ͅę̴̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͇͙͉̬̻͇̬̫̼̘͇͚̦̫̼͇̥̜̫͇̦͙͍̥̥̼̙̺̟̱̗̮͈̯̦̥̹̥͕͍̠̲̞̰̜̩̙̻͇͚̖̭͔̫͔̻͍̖͖̭̖̟̻̻͇̦̹̻̱͈̯͔̖̙͍̞̜̠̀͊̃̈́̽̓̇̾̾͋̈́̃̃̄̈̀̃̈́̈́̈́̍͐͗̏̀̋̈́̒͐̉͒͛̓͐̎̃́̊̎̌̽͛͗͒̈́̂̾̆̎̈́̑͊͆͛͐́͑̓̾͋̓͗̈́́̇̌̃́͂̅̀͐̔̽̃̂̊̒̌̊̀̆̄͛̏̇́͊͆̒̑̿̃̇́̑̓̒̀̓͊̿͊̄̽͊̊̌̈́̿̌̾̃̆̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̸̡̨̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛͚̰̠͔̪͕̻̺̗͚̗̦͚̲̝̲̙͇̫̪̭͈̠̼̪̬̫̪̫͎͔̹̼̖̖̮̱̲̤͙͉̗̯̭͎͔̳̭̰̮͈͎̲̰̝̳͉͙̖̞̪͙̗͓̯̭̝̦̞̪͇̝̼̼͙̲̩̜̼̙̤͍̗͓̫͙̗͓͎̗̭̭͕̦̩̮̳̞̰̯̯̹͕̜̥̗̥̪̮͉̤͖͍̞̜͔͕̲͎͚̥͍͇̯̞͔̣̮̪͈̗͔͔͓̹̤͎̜͕̣̲̩̫͖̹̦͔̻͇̫͚͕̖͔̩̰͇̘͇̪͖̗͇̼̙͚͔̭̭̮͍̥̳̘͇͎͇̙͇̖̏͑̈̿̔͂̄́̿̔̑̈́̍̈́̐̓͐̿͑̃̈́̈́̀͊̔̅͒̉̉̊͐̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̛̹̥̘̲̺̯̤͖̦͚̝̟̳̱͓̣̦͎̝̫̪̦̗͙͎̱̼̼͙͙͕̣̻͈̰̞̯̘͖̞̱̖̜̯̼̰̜̞̫͖̗̯̗͚͓̜̲̜̲͇̰̯̰͍̙͕͚̠̫̙̟̜̼̤̻̩͎͈̩̱̗̤͇͈̳̟̘̥̬̺̖̼̯͇̹̩̘͈͇̞̰̤̈͌̀̔͌́̈̑̽́͛̏̎͋̽͗͐̃̿͋̈́͐̊̂͒̄̒̐̀̀͒̅̓̃̀̋̌̿͒̃͌̈́͗̌̀͗͆̈̂͌̈́͂̿͒̓̀̊̽̇͐̇̉̑́͑͒̂̃͂͂̈͂̈̄̈́̎̂͌̐̍̓̆̔͗̊̏̓̋͌̋̀̒̃͊̇͂͐̇̑̉͑̀̏̓̔̓͑͆͑̀̋̾̾́̊̃̓̐̀̇̅̏̈́̈́͐̈́͛̒͊̾͛̈́͂̉̉͒̀̐͂̓̏͌͐̄͐̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅÿ̸̡̢͔̜̳͔̖͙̮̤̺͉̺͔̗͇̰͔̞̭̮͍̗̹̬̖͎͚͇͇̹̤͍͇͙͚́̿̊̀̏͊͊̉͒̏̉̃̒̾̎͛̈́͊͑̈́̈̾̀̌̈̓̅̾̋̊͑̍̀̋̎͌̃̀͆̀̽̍̾͗͋͛̔͐̃̋̋͆̈́̅͑͐̍̐͆͛̿̄̿͑̑̿̅̍̃̐̀̈́́̍͒̊̆̔́̈́̾͛̇̓͂̿͆̿͐̉̔̆̐̌̀̾́̊͛̌͆̏̿́̅̏̈́͋̀̿̓̃̐̇̌̀́͒̂̄̓͑͑̇̓̀̈́̊͋̈́͋̓̈́̉̓̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̴̡̡̛̛̝̜͉͖̮̱̭̗̺̘̮̱̹̦̲̙̟͇͙̹̩͆̇̾̅͂͗́̔̽̀́̉̈́̃̽̌̅̓͂͒̇̄̽̒͊͌̽͋̿̾̇̐̓̈́̅̓̅̅͒͊̆̌́͊̃͛̉̍͗̃̊̀̆̉͗͗̆̈̋̌́͒̌̀͆̓̍̅͆̍͌̏̈́̓̄̄̒͑̈̂́̄̈́̉̒̐́̇̋̄̋͑̌͆̈̉͋̓̎̏́̿̽̊͂̀̄̅͊̈́͋̓̐̔̈̐͊̈́̓̍̔̕̕̕̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ų̴̧̡̡̢̛̞͇̫͙̲̹̯̰͈͉̼̹͚̫͍̺̲͍̜̘̗̲͕̝̼͖̖͈̳̞̠͖̹͚̘̗͖͉̙̩̖̘̻̬͕̖̬̦̌̉̄̈́̂̉͌̉̇̉̄͋͐̿̿̈́͐͊́̑̂̀̀̏͊̃͋͆̓̿̑̓̏͂̂͗̒̓̈̃̇͗̅̅́̈́̌̐̇̾͋͌̍͋͋̔̔̄̒̓̄̃̋̉̉̓͆͆̃̉̾̾͛͋͗̔̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̟̮͉̗̆̓̂̾͑̌̔̄̏̋̔̏̍̆͂̆̑̏̃̌̓͒͗̈́̒̓̈̍́͒̅̏͂͌̔͐̊̄̋̇̋̃̉̓̉̒̑͗̆̽͗̆͌̀͗̆̒̐͐̉̍́̈́̂̏͌͋̈̽͑́̀̽̓̐͘̚͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠d̶̨̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̬̬͓̥͍̹͓̜̜̺̜͍̖̤̻̖̰͚͕̯̻̖̘̳̘̻̼̺̪̰̰̮̞̘̭̼̼̫͔̹̻͉͔̘̦̲̮̦̬̰͎̮͍͔͖̰̼̳͉̠͕̜̦͓̱̣̞͔͍͙̮̖̳͉̺̳̠̘̣̮̗̗̦̜̠̲̝̝̘̞͈̹̺͓̳̺̩̘̞̺̼̜͇̞̲̼͉͍̹͓̼̪̣̠̦̯̗̼̺̳̹̺̞̻̳̱̹̖͚͓͙͈̹͚͕͈̞̳̻̳̻̘͓̰̀̔̏́̈͋̄̿̄͒̋̓͑̇̀͛̑̈́̓̅̋̉͛͛͛̈́̒́̇͒͋̈̿̑͌̏̊̓̽̈́͋͆͛̆͆͋̄̄̏͛͛͆́͑͋̈͌̓͒̓̉́̈́̓͂̑̓͌͊̓̑̌̐̀͂͂̇̐̅̽͛̿͗̄̄̆̂́̒̏̑̈́͛͌͐̌̾͌̍̓̈́̿̐̅́̏͌̀̂̊̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̤̫̰̞̜͉͓̬̮̟̪̻̩̬͔̻̗̙̭̠̲͇̘̳̰̞̮̹̦̞̜͚͕͕̰̜͖̪̫͙̥̪͕̯̙̩͙̠̱̥̰̫͔̺̞͕̗̟̻͍͎̠͉̻͚̯̫͉̦̺͕͉̼̤̗̙͍͖̼̹̰̙̊͊̽̔̔̒͗̑̾̃̓̎̒̎̈́̽̾̿͗͒́̒̊̍̾̉̍̐̒́́̓̽̿̀̎̓̂͊̈́̐̈́͗͋͛̀͋̿̉̀̃̊́̓̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̸̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̛͖̳̝̬͕̱̮̱̫͉͎̲̘͕̪̦͍̭̹͚̗͉͎̤͎͉̳̙̪̼̮̼̗̹̖̦̘̺̟̲̩͚̤͖͖̰̝̳͙͖̘̭̥̤̥͖͔͔̙̤͍̙͎̲̜̠̲͉̩̰͇̒̉͐̒͊̌͋͋̓̀̇͒̏̐̅̉̾͑̽́̏͗͌̓͂͒̉́͂̉͊̏́̂̀̎̄̽͌́̈́̑̈̓̋̎̒̈́̓̅̈́̊͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅ'̷̡̡̧̛̛͚̯͉̭̭̻̮̙͖̼͎̭͖̖͖̲̼̮̻̥͍̾̿̎̾̍̆̓̒̂̆̿̂̉͒̆̎͋̃̉͋̆̎͗̃̑̈́͊͊̒̂̓̄̈͆̀͛͛̈͂̓̀͋͐͂̈͋̃̃͆̈́̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅţ̶̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̨̛̛͉̣͔͔̬̘̤̗̭̝̻͖͇̲̝̟̺̹̥͓̹̰̤͖̜͓̥̼̹̯̬̫̟͙̦͇͓͕͔̭̤͕̥͖̪̦̰̠͉͖̮͉̝̟̮̻̤̥͙̣̼͖̱͇̬̜̯̣̼͇̻̦̟̘͓̥͕̝͚̖̟̪̳͕͙̼̖̤̬̠̲̙̣͈̩̠̥̤̬̜͍̩̠̻̱̳͇̤̗̲̙̝̮̰̝̖̰͈̙̻̭̖̤͕̞̻̣̩͈̩̫̭̭̠̪͙̭̟́͛͑̑͗̌̎̃̉̈̀͐̈́̾͐̇́̌̉̃̓̋̈̿̂̍̿̀̐̀̌̐́̍̿̀̂͒͊̑̃̒̈́͒̄͌̑͊̄̋̏̎͑̊̌͂̐̐̇̍͗͆͆͐̈́̀̎̍̋̈́͗͐͌̉̈́͑̉̎̾̃̈̃̾̓̐͆̋̑̆̏́̅̇́̋̌̆̅̃̊͂͗̉̎̌̎͂̄̈́̀̈́̊̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̛̠̹̜̖̻̫̰̫͎͋͛̒̄̇́͂́̓̀̓͊̊̐̈́͂̉͒̃̈́͛́̄́̉̑̾̓̅̇͊̆̀́̽̓̏̃̄̽̾́̈́̈͊͘̕͘̚̕͠ȩ̸̨̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̖̩̻̪̺͖̯̳̪̭̫͈̗̞̝̳͍̗̯̬͎̲̠̦͕͇̤̞̹̮͙͇̹͍̞̘͕̙̗͍̻̰͍̜͖͕̤̼̪̜͉͎̬̗̝͙̻̭̠͖͉̣̤̪̱̠̬͙̻͎͓̳͉̬͈̫̜͉͔̭͖̲̳͈͓̺̪̼̣̺͚̪̥̟̭͕͉̓́̐̑̈͑̿̃̃̀̈́̏͊̾͆͐͒̇̽̍̅̆͑͗̔̔̓̌̀̉͐̍̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅv̶̡̧̡̢̢̧̧͇̜̜̰̫̬̖͔̝̹̱̱͔͔̱̪̮̜̮̮̹̝͖̞̮̣̺̫̤̦̯̗̮͎̤̭̘͖̰̙̮͕͍̻͉͈̺̪̝̩̝̣̗͍͚̩̭͖͖̦̼̺̯̦̣͚̤̹͍͚̘̦̪̗̥̫̖̼̀̉̀͂̎̀͆̓͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̛͙̼͙̣͉̰̬̻̥͚̟̼͎͙͓͚̖̫͍̞͖̝̜̗̭̣̻̝̘̣̝͖̗͍̪͍͍͇̦̯͎̻̬̳͙̩̣͚̫̪̭͓̦̰̖̳̥̺̬̮̭͖̝̬̯̦͇̘̘͓̳͖̠̲̦̻͙̘̳̻̙̳̠͍͔͕͍̯̞͙͓̪͕͕̤̹̩̺͇̱̪̮̦̖̰̫̹̦̫̙̗̗̼͓̩͔̜͇̯̗̠̠̤͎̱̥͇̥̪̠̭͔̹̤̤̭͉̤̗͎̞͍͖̮͑̈́́̏̆̄͒̓̎̑̄̾͐͂͑̈́̋̓̾̄̿̾̓̔͂̏̐͛̈́͊̈́̉̋͐̔̽͛̆̏̀̄͌̄̄͒͊̒̽͗̃̾̐̏͌̌̑̈̍̐̓̓̅́̍̊̈́̂̇̓̅̏͂͆͗̾̆̎̊̽̈́̽̃̒̌̒́̌͑͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͕̞̼̬̲͈̫̞͈͔̳̫̖̭̮͈̳̪͚̰̯͖̗̮̮̭̩̗̲̯̫̩̰̩̯͔̥̦͙͍̠̠̝̬͚̲̰͍̰͎̭̫̰͖̝̪̹͇̖̯̠͇̙̻̹̥̯͙̙͖̗̮̹̺͙̹͉̠̜͚̘̝̹̱̠̱͖̝͕̳͕̠̯͉̺͖͚͎͖͖̤͇̙̙̪̘̼̫̠̘̦͖͕͚̮̠̳͈̳͍̪̙̟̰̯͙͓͉̼̮͕̱͔̠̺͚̗̬̣͔͇̝̱̥̜̯̖̪̗̳͎͓̖̼͚͔̪̩̲̱̞͇͉̹̠͓̿̅̿͛̈́̍̌̽̅̑̐̒̔̈́͊͂̒̓̆̿̄̅̄̆̀̈́͂̈́̒̂̓̈̀̌͋̾̍̃̅̿̍̓̆͆̀́̍̃͒̊͂̈́͛̀̋̂̄͗̓͑̄̀͐̇̆̆̓̅͊̒̑́̄̓̎̃̉̌̾̑̊̐͐̾̇́̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̨̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̛̛̬̻̳̤͎̹͈̫͍̳̮̙̭̻̣̪̭͚̭̗̪̦͙͔̝̟̱̦̤̜̭̯̰̪̳̭͍̘̭͍̘̮͎͈̦̼̼̘͍̹̙̩͚͈̝̻̙̙̞̥͉͍̮͉͍̪̦̭͚̬̖̻̳̪͎̠͓̣̳̟̼̖̰̥͍͈̼̰̤̩̝̱͓̖̥͈͓̲̤̻͚̹̫̻̜̬̩͎̬̹̣̂̈̌̅̒͋͆̎̐̊̂̅̑͑̎̆̇̽̀̍̏̍̏̓͆͑͌͗̉̎͆͊̎̆̋̄͂̏͌́̄̊̿̒͋̃́́͑͗͂̍̏̽͊̈́̿͛͐̌̆̀̔́̄̍̋͐̐̄̌̎̏͋͋̾͂͑̂̇̈̈́̉̄́͆̒̉̅̓̈́̍͐̉̿̓̊̒͋͊́̍̑̔́͗͆̃̊̈́̂͒̈́̃̉͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḱ̴̛̛̛̛̛͔̩͓͚̳̙͕̱̝̝͖͕̱̬̎̓̋̏͐̂̎̈̈̑̀̐́̅͐̏̌̀̀̒͐͊̾͂̈̉̈́̽̎̀̓́̿̓̔̋̿̈́̾̓͌̓́̉͗͌̅͒͂̄̈́̄̏̒̀̾̌́̿̅̐̅͘̕̕͘̚̚͝͠͝͝ͅǹ̴̢̡̡̢̼̜̦͚̩̝̪̭̻̯̯̬͖̱̟̥̗͖̝̰͓̣̤̝̲͍̝̞̥͇͓͍̞̣̰͓͓̜̘̳̬̦̭͑̇̿̓̿̃̂̅̉̉͆̾͆͊̍̽̀̽͂͌̄͛̀̍̏͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅơ̶̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̢̭͉̗̰̮̻̺̳̱̟̻̬̫̦̟̣̟͓͚̮̬͖̞̘̖͍̺͓̖̳͇̝̦̥͖̖̲͍͔͉̬̻͕̜̥̖͍̮̥͔͕̟̗̮̲̮̠̖͍̗̪̙̳͉͔̩̱̗͔̜͓͓͕̲̤͎̜̝͖͉̖̣̮̞̠̮̙̹͖̬̪̙̙̦̥̭͖̦͍̫͙̳̮̹̙̦͎͉̠̖͖͕̬̜̺̮͍͓͓̖̱̝͚̟̖̰̪͉̲̣̣̙͉̞͓̥͈̻̳̞̤̟̞̝͖̥͓̈́͂̇͑̔̏̈́̈̓̎̍͗͌̇̓͌̅̾͋̆̎̀̍͒̏̔͆͌͒̈́̀̅̒̽̉̈́͆͐͗̉͒̋͒̊̀̿̅̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅw̵̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̝̹̫͉̟̹̠͚̦̙̣͙͇̦̥͙͔̦͖̪̱̬̭͕͇͎̪̱̜̻͕͉̜̰͉̘̥̲̯̱̺͚̜̙̱̟͕͚̮̳͓̻̥͈͙͚͇͔̥͔̹̝̳̼̜͉̳̟̝͎̯̠̳̫̗̹͉̟̺̺͕̣͈̩̭̼͍̞̝̲͇̲̟̤̯̘̮͕͚̗̻̩̦̜̰̳͖͓̣͎̯̬̗̳͎̲̩͉̻̗͓̗̳̯͚̩̪͓͓͉̹̗͕̗̻͙̣̝̤͍̪̹͍̖͔̩̺͖͙̙̘͔̫̣͕̞̩̮͚͔͉̹̘͓͔͕̭̰͕͖̙͍̦̹͈̩̺͕̉͐̿̈́̓̂́͒̂̑͌̎̃͒̀̽͗̆̋̎͂̇̑͊̈́̈́͒̔̽̇́͊̀̊̇̏̆̄̽͋͂͆̊̍͋̒́̓̆̔̐̆̃́̃̓̆͊̈̄̒̓̿̇͒͗̉̒̎͂͋̽͛͐͑̂̅͐́̏̒̍̎͗̈̍̌͗̀͆̇͌̉̈́̒͌͋̈́̍͂͋̈́̀̂̈́͒͒̈́̋̌͐̑̏̀͊̅͛̓̉̂̇̄̃͌̑̉̎͋̏̽́͂̇̾̆͑̀̽̏́̿͐̾́̋̾͆͂͗̿̍̊̑̈́͋̅̌͐̓̒̓̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛͍̘̼̳̯͉̦̖̲̝̣̝̜̺͍̲̱̯͇͕̺̰͔͇̤̫̘͉̣̲̪͉͔̳̫̞̤̦͕̖̺̹̟͍̱͕̬̖̞̖̜̱̳̰͕̫͔̼̠̪̺̰̤̩͓̥̫͇̘̯̭̟̱͕͇̭͕͇̠͈̜̤̪̮̭͉̩̺̖͚̰̦͕̮̲̬̠̥̪͍͓̼̥̗̪̝̪̰͍͉̺͎̤̠̗̗̰̭̗̗͇̺͚̄̔͒̉̀̀̍͋̿͌͗̔̈͋̋̓̂̆̀̓̈́́̔͐̓̀̍͒̄̒̉̈́̂̃́̎͐̈́͒̎̅̀͛͂̔̎̅̍̇̿̈́̌̏͌͋̓̔̏̎̋͊̄͊͋̆̐̀̊̋́͂̾̍͊̓̏͋͐͑̆̈́̇̑̽̆̾̃̓̐̑̔͛̾̏̒́̊̍͊̏͒́̄͌̿̊͆̈́͌̐̽̌̐̋͒̀̃́́͋́͗̿̽̑̎̈͋͐͛̏̐̈̿̑̓̄͒̅̀̐̄̈́͗̋́̎̽̐̍̇̓̀́̂͆̊̆͛͒͗̀̑̈͐̂͛̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̵̨̨̧̧̡̧̛̛͙͈͇̮̣̘̬͕͙̣̟̗̝̗̫̖̪̰̟̟̺͎͉̙͖̻̤̝͈̲͖̣̜͇̰͙̝͇͔͍̯̯̝͇̞͇̪̘̗̲̱̱̼͚͖̫͈̒͋͐̏͑͐̏͂͐͑̇͐̅̐̎̈́̔̇̅͂̈́̃̉̅̈́̀͂̈́͗̒̋̈́̒͂͛̋̂͋̀̎̊̾̑̀̌́̔̀͂̏̔̔̽͐͊͛̾̈͂̓̇̂͋̑̓͆̈̅͒́͌͛͊̇̄̍͋̇̀̄̀͌̆̏́̈́͗͋̐̄̈́̃̂̌̂͐̑͊̄̈̀́͒̿̀͗̽̈́̓̍͗͗͒̀̽̔͑̀̒̿͛͛̋̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅḧ̷̡̢̧̢̢̡̛̯̦͎̪͕̩̦̰̭̳̠͚̜͕̰͗̽̏́̆̈̽̽͋̇̂̍̇͑͐͌͒͗̈̏̈̈́̅̈́͐͒̋̆̀́̍͋̇̑́̽́͂́͛̇̀̾̄̒͗̀̐̉͑͌̈́̽̆̿̐͐͌͊̈̓͆̒̆̋̑̌͌̓̓́͆̈́͌͋̈́̈́̂́̀̂̂̏͗̾̍̾̅͗̒̒̋̒̇̍̋́̓̔̐̃̎́̐̄̈́͊̀̓̉̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ơ̷̧̢̧̡̨̡̛̠̖̞̟͚͎͈͔̠̥̜̝̬͔͎̗͇̙̻̟̦̳̼̝̳̹͓̯̞͎̪̰̭͔͉̝͍̜̮̜̪̹̮͕̙̻̜͖̳̥̺̐̀̑̃̔̉̂̉̄́̌̉̂͊͐̈́͊̈́́͂̅̍̀̄̑̓́̔̂̋̽́̊͗͐̅͌̈́͋̄̽̀̔̓̆̏͐̀͐͐̒̈̏̈́̈́̍̐̌̇̏̂̿̒͒͐̍̓͑̎̾̈̒̈́͂̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̡̧̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͎͓͇͕̼̲̩̬̳̜̪̮̘͍̫̱̹̹̙̪͙̬̝̦͈͉͇̩̤̱̳͓̠̯̥̝̗̱̺̠͕̪̻̹̲̰͕̝̤̠͉̜̦͖̥̰̭̹̱̙̭̜̮̗̱̲͖͎̜̜̜̪̮̮̳̼̲̰̥̜̹̭͙̤̮̺̙̠̼̭͙̩̜͙̙̼̼͖̘̬̱͍̱̺͈̖̞̤̹̖̰̝̥̱͕̜͈̞̝̣̰̭̮̰̖͖͎̻̠̝̲̣͎̪̖̯̘̼̲͈͓̈́͒̌̄̍̒̈͆̂̊̑̉̀̑̿́̂̈̀̍͑̀̾̋́̉͒͐̑͒́͑͐̓̀͆̑̒̇̅̿̂̀̔͛̀̌̈̉̉́̾̊̍̀͆̒̏̔̊̋̑͐̎̊̅͗͋̐̄͗̔͋̎̍͊̒͋̉̆͆̈͂͗͌̒̇̓̌͒̊͊̇͂̏̆̌̎̑̎̾͆̾̿̔̾̔̒͆̅̈̀̽̑͒̑̾́̿̊́̍̈́́̏͊͌̂͗́̈̽͗͂̓̏̈́̈̑̋̓̑͑́̉̀̓̾̍̿͐̊͋̓̀̓̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅf̷̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̛͕̱͎̳̥͇̭̗̤̥̩̤̩̜͈̮̭̥̲̭̗͍̲̟͈͈̼̰̘̘̭͖̦͉̱̟̗̘͙̣͚̰̼͕̜̲͔̣̗͕͚̩̩͓̈͐̍̄̈́̅̒́̽͋̓̉̊̂̅̆̈́́́̍͊̏͆͐͌̉̀̑̓͗̃̅̈͒̍̎̅͑̀̓̿̍̃̒͊̒̈́͛̒̈́̾̈́̓̅͂͗̄͊̐̍̇͌̔̀̀̏̿̀̈́̇̀̋̆͌̆͋̊̽͛̂̂̔́̽́̀̔͒̎͑̋͋̄̀͂̎̈̿́̋̈́͒͗̓̏̂͒̒̇̎̈̓̇̉̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅŗ̵̧̧̧̱͇͔̼̻̣͖̙̤̮̟̦̙̩̖͎͚̓͛̍̐͒̏̽̐̉̃̊̀̽̑́͒̓̔̾̃̅̎͊̊̐̉͋̍̓̈́͐̌̄͂͆̂̐͛̎̽͐̈́͐̍̿̄̋͋̍̒̓̈̔͌̋͆͌̋̎͐͝͠ͅa̸̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̭̹̼̼̩͎̲̦̥̺̺̱͓̹̠̮̪̖͉͙̜̳̼̖̼̳̭̳̺̭̱̼̰͇̞͍̰̞̤͈̲̼̺͎̬̗̬̰̠̻̳͇̠̠͎͙͖͔͕̬̻̮͍̙͓͉̫͖͇̼̫̙̹̲͚̦̙̣͕̞̙͚̫̼̦̥̣̳͕̠̰͎͈͇̱̪̟̜̱͕̺͑̂̓͑͋̀͆̅̄̒̀̈̾̈́̑͛͊̄́̌̏̇́͛̊̐̂̔͊͐̊̆̿̍̿̋̎̂̑̎̀͊̉̿̑̍̒̿̔̄͑̈̍͂͑̿̋̈͊́̑͊͑͋̈́̀̓͛͋̑̇̈̌̌̒͂͑͊̾̅͒͊͆̌̔͗́̉̍̑̒͂̎̆̔̄̓̆̎̀͋̃̅̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝m̸̨̧̧̢̧̛̭͖̳͓͚̠̳̫͇̬̳͚̺͍̣̺̩͖̘̣̪͓͓͔̻̝͉͙̼̯̰͉̻̩͈͖̦͉̠̤̤͓̖̮̠͕̭̭̼͕̬̟͍͈̜̦̮͚͉̥̩̘̺̗̬͒̐͌͛̒̓̇̅͒̔͊́̉̓͐͗͛̆̍̾́͛̃͐͌̍̔̍̈̎͌̾̿̓̄̑̍̒͛̀̔͊̃͑̓͛̓͑̾̅̀͋̔̀̿̋̽̅́̏͗̒̋͌̄͗͂̈̃̀̿̾͂͗̓̏͑̐̈̓̎̄̄̾́́͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̵̡̧̡̧̛̱̰̫͖͔̣̱̘̰̠͕͖̭̹̜̼̞͙̰̳͕̮̘̪͔̼͈̬̣͙̥̩̣͔͙̼̔͊̐̅́́̓́͗́̉̐̈́̅̾̈́̈́̑̈́̇̈̆̀̈́͊͗̀̾̔̈́̒̂͌̈̉̔͒̐͑̚̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅḓ̶̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̛̛̛͉͕͙̳̰̖̪̟͕̙̱͔̬̩̫͍̗̱̣̯̞͇̙͓̘͈̫̻͎̱̜̖̤̦̠͔̦̣̱͚̹̼̭̹̞͈̱̹̩͇̤͖̱̞͖̰̜̗̫̣̣̠̜̘̟̩̫̮̗̦͇͚̠̲̬̼̝̮̰͎͇͍̳̖̯̞̫̞̲̖̯̮̜̦̻̻̳̩̩͔̺͇̻̣̹͉̜̗͉̜̟̟̩̯̼̥̮̱̱̰̰͙͕̰̯̱̖̲̙͖͓̰̗̖̮̪͑̋͌͐͆̑̈́̎̅͌̏͋̒̂̈́͐̔̏̉͗̐̓̆͑̋̄̏́͋̈́͋̐̍̓͛̃͆͒̋̀͑́̇̓̎̓̾̀̈́͋̽͋́̐͋̋̔̓͊̔͗̈͆͒̈͗́̇͋̑́̿̀͐͂̇̈͛̉̽͑̋̇̾͗̎̂̌͑́͋̒͛̒̒͛̒͋̆̈́̃͒͂̾̇̒͆̐̃̒͋̊̈̿̋̈́̓̓̅͒̀͒̓̿̊͗̆͌̈̎̀̎͐́̑̂͆̐̈́̈̿͂̑̈́͂̏̐́̊́̍͛̈́͛͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̦̜̳̯̰̤͓̰̞̞̞̜̲̼͍̪̬̱̬͕̤̘̞͍̣̪̹͉͙̖̺̜͔̬̘̟̟̠̖̣̹̹̙̬̻̖̤̼͎̘͖̠̼̥̱̳̠̫̭̖͔̠̩̣͚̝̟͖̦͍̲̝̾͗́͐̀̀̅͋̉̈́̆̉͐͒͌̎͐̾̽͗̀̈́̇́̌͐̋̎̎̎̃̐̉͐͆͒̅̈́̏͗͒͆̑̀͋̒́̂̈́̽̉̀̓́́̓̉̋̽͂̈͐͆̋̀̔̓̋̔̋̓̑̌̏̅͗͂̉́͋͐̿̄̎͆͐̐͆̿̉̿̍̆̌̇͑̎̽̑̍͆̉͌̿̋̀̌͑̈̾͂̓́̇̌̐͑͌̉̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅm̶̧̢̧̨̛̜͓̥͈͎͍̱̘̩̳͚̠̳͓̣̠̭̗̳̙̩͖̭̣͖̠̬͓̱̳̩̬̝̖̦̲͙̲̥̄͗̌̑̈̏̄͋͗̾̉̍́͛̓̈́̌̊̆͗̉̄̔̐̓̈̋̅̋̎̋̍͊͂̓͊͒̒̐̀̏̓̒͊̎͗̊͌͊̾͗̿̄̐͌̐̓̍͆̌͆̓̒̉́̍̽͒̍̈́̈́̆͊͊́̎̌̅̔̈́͛̈̅̒̿̒̓̀̏̏̊͗̈́͆͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅę̴̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̟̫̠͈̳̦͉̲͇̣̖̰̻̭̫͔͎͙̙̩̰͎̳̣̝̩͇̩͉̳̜̗̫̳̮͖̻̬̭̭̤͖̪̠̯̮̝̤̗͇͓͕̮̠̲͉͔̞̠̲̟͚̥͓̹̣̭͇̟̠̭̝̻͈̪͚̫̪̹̺̗̪͔͇̺̼͉̮̬̖͕̼͈̣̳̪̥̼̪͎͉̖̫͙͙̫͉̪͙̤͈͓̹̻̣͈̹͍̥̩̪͔̲͓̫̟͚͓̼͓̞̬̣̩̞̹̖̳̲͇̜̯̲͔̞͈̲̰̻̟̮̹̜̩̣̞̤̬̣̭͓̤̪̈́̔̒̓̌̒̃̆́̊͂̃̎͑̈̈̾́͊̈́͒̓͛̆̐̓͒̍̐̉̿̉͌̎̿͋̎̋̔̋͆̓͆́̏͗́̋͛͗̂́͌̓̌̄͌̄̂̓̄̓̎͛̎̔́̍́͌̽͆̈́̈̈̓̊̇͆̇̇̾́̀̏̂̀̀̀̄͆̈̑̉̂̀̽̍͐́̍̄͋́̐̆́̓̊̐͑̔̈́̅̇̐̉̿̾́̋͂̊̈́́̿́̐̽̈́͋̓̾́̀͛̊̓͐͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̛̦͓͕͔̙̝̤̭̙̮̺̫̘̟̫̠̭̥͖̘̱͉̠̘͍̹̤͎̜̼̝̣̰͕͙̝̱̙͕̝̟͎̲͎͔̱̠̙͔͚̳̬̜̗̣̙̯̺͖̥̫̰͍̀̋͛̓̑̄̅͛̾̓́̆́͌̿́̃̄͗̋͆̋̈́̊̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅ"̶̨̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̟̦̗̻͍̘̥̙̼̺̯̠͙̮̞̩͈̙͈̝̲̥̩̩̘͍͙͍̲̰̹̞̭̱͓̬͎͈͈̺̦̭̠͕̩̘̜̤̖̮͍̥͉͎̩̮̥̥̝̻̣̺̳͉̝̟̪̝̯̳̘̥̭̹͙̙̮̮͉͎̫͕͔̹̣͚͍͙̞͉̹͈͙̝̯̲̗̦͇͎͓͇͖̳͙̭̠̤̟͇̤̹͇͙̣̺̜͔̭̜̠̯̯͕͕͖͉̭̞̳̥̤͈͉̙̖̤̜͕͔̾͂̉̑̂̌̿͂͗̊͌͊̈́̉̄́̈́̾̈́̎͗͆̓̂̄͐̉̓͋͛̀͛͒́̀͒̿̈́̉͛́̃̽̑̐̽͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̨̡̧̛̼̙̬̙̱̰̹̺̟̝̭̖̳͍̣̻͈̤̲͚̩̬̥̯̖̮̯̟̦̼̭͔̫̫͕͇̟̣͔̠̜̦̦̭͈̙͉̱̞͍͈̼̻̲̬̥͈͔̙̠̪̦̜̙̖̙͓̜̝͎̺̝̯̤̼̜̖̳͇̪̹̙̥̠̜͕͔̻̪̪̥̳͚̪͇̦͖̬̞͔͖̭̰̦͙͓͔͉̹̤̠̣̜̳̣̥̰̩̫̰͎̖̱̳͙̤̘̗͍̘̲̮̲̰͎̯̰̻̫͉̥͉̳͕̤͍̣̖̣̻͍͖͚͍̦̖̦̞̱͍̹̟͙̩̪̜̟͇͕̍̋̄̊̌́̒̈́̎͂̓͊̉̎́̈́̎̈͛̂̌̑̐͆͊͑̐̈́̐͗̓̋̍̏̀̋̄̿̈́͌́̏̾̎̀͒̍̂̌̀̔̔̀̎́̈́̋̓͛̋͗͑͐̽͊͐̓̒͑͆̓͐̐̏͋̃͋̑̅̂͊͋͌̿́̾̎͐̄̓͑͆̈̎̾͗̈́̍̇͑̅̍͆̈̆̑̃̐̔̏͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̨̡̨̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̙͎͎͔̤̯̼̠̰͎̘̳̼̻̗̥͎͔̜̭̰̬͔̪̲͔͙͍̤̙̝̥̹̖͔̟̳͈͚͓̱̳̮̩͕̻͎̞̞̻̲̯͈̟͍̬͚͎̺̤͕̫̦̞͚̮̞̟̯͎͇̹̙̳͇̥̝̣̮̹͈̼̖̜̭̫̺͑̀͊̂̏̿̐̓̀̀̆̊̌̏̏̓͋͂̇̉́͆̋̎͛̃̓̅̋̽͑̑̏͆̔͌̇̾̀͐̉̌̊̊͗̒̇̋̀̊͗̌̋̽́̒̆͋̇̅́̉̈́̿͐͑̒̋̿̎̈́̀̓́͆́̒̊́̍̽̂̐̿̐͌̏̈́͌̂̈́̊́̃̔̿͂͑̉̈͛̀̀̓̇͗̅̑̓̅̌́̆͗͛́̈́̔̋͊̐̋͒̈̈́̌̾͑͌̓͂̍͐́̓̐̾̈́̋͛͛͛̅̂͑̆̓̈͗̉̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ"̸̡̛̛̛̮͙͖̗̗̦͚̝͕͔̭̬̄͑̇̑͋̈́̓͒̽͑̈́̋̾̾͗͆́͗̇̂̀̂̍̏̄̆̅͛͊́͗͑̀͋̅̄͗̿̿̓̋̏͐̈́͑͗̊̈́̾̆̽̎̂̌̑́̒͆̈́́̎̀̔̄͒͂͒̆͋͐̉̐̎̇̅̌̿̂̔̀̽̅͊̉̓̆̀̒͑͗̄́͛͛͐͊̓́͒̈̇̾͛͆͌̊̓͊͂̅̂̃̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠Ȩ̶̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̰̖̜̰̼̥̗̺̮͉̥̹̪̫̞̩̖̺͖̖̹̟͙̼̦̺̫̟̟̻̯͈̟̤̦̲̞̻̙͓̯̥̭͙̭̜̼̱͓̟̟͖̣̪͇̤̤͈͇̯͓̲̻̲͍̙̘͇̱̜̮͙̣͙̫̻̞̦͎͇͈̱͍̮̣̭̥̣̪̥̗̙̖̫̠̜̯͈̝̰͍̩̤̲͔̦͎̱͎̞̙̹͓̳̻͖̻̘͖̫̪͔͓̻̦͇̖̖̾̀̾̿̿͆́́͐̏̑̃̈́͒͛͌͂̃̋̆̎́̈́̀̈́̈̈́̒̌͋͌͑͑̒̉͒͒͂͑̊̇̓̃̽̆̒̊́̂̓̈́̿́̆͛̏̈́̉̿̇͂́̀̽͑͑͑͑̄̓̓̅͆̍̒͌̉̊̎̈́͗͛́͛̄̉́̍̐͂̒̉̐̈́͑̈́̅̆̈́̋̄͑̎̑̌̾̋̽̓̄͛̾̃̂̈́̃̅͋̄̃̉̍̓̒͗̾̒͗̂̃̈́͋͌́̌̊̏͒̊̓͌̑͊̈́̒́̄̈́̉͋͒͗̉̏̃͛̈́̋̌́̎̀̇̋͌̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅx̷̢̛̛̦̣̩͚͍̖͖͓̳̫̝̮̫̣̩̱̟̘̩͎͖̪̟̩͚̻̪̰̲̺̰͎̼̪͓̺̺̞̰͕̙͓̮̞͚̥̼̳̘̳͔̫̻͖̙̹̩͊̆̽̆̽̌̌͋͆̿̾́͂͒͊̔̐͆͗͒̈͌͒̒̄͐͛̋́́̏̀͋̈͌̀͊̅͆̏̾͋̄̽̂̀̈̓̂̓̊̊͂̾͋͐͑̈́͑͐͊́̈́̒̏͂̐̔̿͆̈̓̏͌̂̉͗͂͗́̀̑̄͑̀͑̽̿̿͐̽̐͐̐̿́́̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅç̸̢̨̡̛̛̛̳̮̘̦͓̘̲̖̤͕̩̰͕̄̿͛̌̾͌̍͛̋̊́͛̋́̊̎͂̌͊̔̎̋̃̆̇̆̀͑̋̈̌̔̋̈́̔̓͒̍͌͗̉͂̊̊̾̐̍̐̋̿͒͌̈͂́̅̈̉̍̀̍̔͛̉̓̅͒̉́̒̇͂͆̒̉̃̈́̑̐͗̏̊̔͑̈́̆̃̀̈̈́̃̍͆͗̓̇͆̆̎͛̎̆͑͆͗͒̽̒̍͂̈́̀̋͋͗̅́͋̑̎̈́͋̇̋̑̂͆̆̈̅̈́͐̀́̏̓̽̈́͋̔́̑̽͐̏̀̋̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅư̷̢̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͎̪͖̖̩̼͖̗̥͓̯͕͍̺̝̜̹̩̟͔̭̠̜̗͈̬̦̭̞͉͙̺̲͎͈͈̯͍̬̹̝̥̲̗͉̟̻̜͎͈͉͓̱͎̟̺̜̪͔̹͎̗̼͉͓̣̰͍̙̗͕͉̭̣̦͕̗͎̻͍͔̣͓͍̜͉̳͍̮̞͔̜̖̫̬͈̠̫̱̜̲̮̬͇̰̘̺͓̤͎͇̥̝̠͇̮͔̠̱͓͛̈̽̊̌̿͑̈́̈̐̈́̋̋̑̐̽̀̒͂̓̍́̏̈̅͒̿̈́̀̎̉͒͗̉̄̋̓͛̓̈́̊́̂͊́̈̇́̓̑̅̐̔̍͋͊̾̈́̂́̏̓̈́̀̀̿̿̃̉̽̽̾̽̓̾̿͂͒̈́̉̾̇͌͗̑̽͑̂̇̒̄̏̇̉̏͛̏̔̽̍̊̀̀̈́̃͂̌̌̾̀̾̽̆̄̏͗̐̌̊̓͛̀̀͒̄̎͋͑̊̊͗͂̾̒̒̇͌̈́͂̂͊̃͗̓̉̈́͛̅̃̑͐́̂̐́̇͗̊̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̴̨̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̹͎̮̲̰̭̲̬͔͍͉̰̜͈͔͎̰̩̩̫̩̠͉͈̣̰̦̱͓̺̝̟̖̪̹̻̤̦͉̜͕̘̑̆͂͐̾͗̇̅̾̈́̀͒͂̋̒͊̌̅͊̅͛̿̾̇̽́͋͊̀̃̈́͋͒̏̈̉͆͘͜͝e̵̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛͎̥̹̖̘̫̬̼̝̥̤͉͓̻̥͙͈͕̠̦͕̮̜̙̭͖̬̖͓͈̥͕̞̹̻̹͎̙̯̥͈̱̭̤̘͈̜̝̙̺̱̬͖͚̺̱͖̺̳̪̲͓̝̟̟͔͕̮̼̯̫͓̙̳͖̣͚̘̬̗͓̝̹̠̖̟̘͕̦̞͖̗̩͇̘̻̣̜͙̱̰̖̦̣͙̦̪͍̪̭̫̹̼̘̦̰̟̝̩̫̭̗̪̫̥̪̪̤̱͕͈̹̘̠̤̮̩̹̭̖͖̯̼̩̣̩͒͒̒̇̉̅̍̍̑͑͂̌̋͋̀̍́́̐̄̀́͂́̐̔̋́̃̽̐͂͂̑̆̋̐͂̒̃̅̊͐̄͂͋̀̂͋͑͆̋̋̋͂̽́̋̓̒̾̐̾̈́͐̐̏̅̓̎̿̓̉͛́́̀̓̃̀̈̓̐͊͊̿̀̓͒́̔̾̽͛̑͐̎̽̆͋̓̓͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̨̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̡̛͕̘̦̹͚̘͎̭͙̯̬̩͙̤̝̲̰̲̹͚͕̯̦̭̮͈͙̼͔̻̮̥̭̼̞͚̙̪̳̻̯̦̫̜̻͔̞͚͈͓͙͓̤̜̠̼̯̟̜̼̦̻̼̦̳̹̪̮͎͍̩̘̮̪̻̳̥̣̹̻͖̝͔̮̯͇̱̭̻̱̲͚͈̩̪̮͈̘̙̠̓̂͒̽͛̈́͊̔̅͂̓͌̃̋̅̉̈́͘͘̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅm̷̡̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̻̦͕̩̪͇̜̪̠̩̺̭̱͈͚̥͇̠̺͕̹̥͖͙̯͎̜͙͇̼̼͕̺̟̫̲̠̩͓̯͕̫̯̗̭̜̯̙̼̗͉̪̞̹͈͈̩̫͇̹̞̳̩̹͍̬̗̥̭̯̪͕͚̬͎̮̖̻̘̯͍͕̬͚̥͕̀̽́̏̑̎͗͋̄̉̓̎́͋̉͂̋̊̑̄̿̅̿͆̓̂͗͗̉̃̾͒͛̎́͊̌̈́̓͐͌̍̏̈́̊̆́̈́͌͑̀͒̇́̐̏͊̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅę̶̨̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̧͇̗̟͖̩̯̻͈̪̩̪̪͖̤̲̗̮̻͖̲̱͕̰̦̲̝̺͎̮̹̭͚̙̻̺̥͚̘̺͉̟̣̱͚̳̠͙̘̜̞͉̠̬̠̭͕͕̣͔͎̜̰̙̮̟̰̹̼̮̗̬̳̤͔̱̝͇̼͓͚̮̖̱̹̫̞̤̝̯͖̤͓̟̘̯̦̹̪͖̬̬͎͉̹̝̩̠̥̻̻̦̯̟̪̓̇͋̍͑̑͛̄̿̐̓̾͛̐̂̾̅͋͒̓̎̐̅͗̿̏̀̓̽̓̾̈́̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ?̴̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̡̧̨̢͖̪̫̬̝͎͙͙͖̟͎͙͕̦̯͚̪̱̜̺̜̱̮̹̱̖̥̲̮̤̪̬͖̻̮̥̤̪̫̩̭̦̻̰̙̥̯̗̬͍͓̤͕̩̻̦̗̼̘͓̯̟͓͈͙̻̬̪̟͎͎̪̩͉̣̗͕̰̯̮͔̗̯̝͔̝͚̲̘̰̬̭̟͓͚͕͎̥͕̠̟͉̦̲̯̰̱̣͚͔̝͎͚̱̦̞̼͓̻̪̫̻͎̥̯̩̯̱͉͍̲̙̤̰͎̬̦͚̹͔̮̮͓̰̙̣̮̞̖̤̽͂͌͒̊̐͐͒͐̀͒̔̇͌̑̆̋̂̉͂̾̌̏͒̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ"̷̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̗̜̘̦̦̼̹̦̹̫͔͖̟̹̝̳̤̳͇͇͖͔̙̱͖̩̱͔͈̠̲̳̱͓̩̯͕̙̗̫͇͔̙͙̤͈͉̫̙̙͖̗̝̩̥̠̭̠̘͙̗̙͚͈̳̮̫͔̞̻̤̻̪̹͖͖̬̦̺͎͖͇̮̪̭͉͇͇̯̗̼̗͍̺̙͕͇̠̘̮̠̖̜̜̘̯͓̻͖̮̲͓̬̙̰͙̬̜̯̣̳̞͙̹͐̍̒̉͐͊̈̀͋̀͆͛̿͒̑̔̿͛̃͗̈́͆̐̇͒͆̈͂͑̏̔̀̿̓̏̓̑͌͗̈́̏̆͌̍̇̉̒͐͋̊̿̆̓͌̿̎͐̓̿̈̎̎̾͛͆̋̀͒͗̒͒͐̊̊̑͛̌̿̂͌̃̽̒́͗̓̽̐̓͛͋̆̓́̊͒̃̎̇͆͐̃͂̈́̏͊̍͗̀̐͑̈́̓̑̐͐̈́̈́̊̍͊͂̐̈́̋̊̂̏̀́̅͂̏́̑̄̿̌̂͛̐̿̒̽̔̍̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̫̯͙͚͈̝̣͙͋͑̒̾̓̅̄̌̍̔̈́͌̇̽̑̀͛̒͋̔̎̈́͂̃̈́͐̂̉͊̿̀͐͋̂̎̇́̈́̆̒͛́̾̉̀͊̎̈́͋̈́͒̄̿̈͂̌̃͛͑̇̀͒̋̐̑͑̾̈́͆̈̓̔̏̀̄͒͌̐́͌̇́̈́̌͆̒̈́̔̚̕͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝I̸̢̨̡̡̧̨̛̤̭̮͍̞͓̫̱͉̯̝͔͓̦̭͚̣̮̮̦̳̱̳͎̺͙͓̞̲̫̝̞̙̙͇̣̬̜̜̳̮̬̣̟͖̜̞̫̩͎͓̫͙̟̜͓̫̪͉͇̭͌̈́̄̽̇̎̎̀̒̀͗̈̀̔̆̋͑̈́́̑̊͗̈́͊͑̔̈͛́̒̊͊̏̊̐͂͒͑̓̉̃̾̀͛̀̋̈́̇͆̿̄̈́̓̉̌̑̐̽̓̋̄̾̌͒͂̏́̀́̒̈́̈́̍̾̾͑̈̈́͐͆͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̸̢̛̛̛̛̈̈̐̓͛̀͌̀͂́̏͐̏̈́͂͗̆̌̿̎͊̾̀̎̈̍̈́̔́̍̎̅̋͐̾̑͊̌͛̅̏͂͂͑̑̋̽̿̈̌̀͐̓͌̈́̆̉̏̽͛͑͒̈̃͊̿̒̉̇͋̃̅̃̃̔͋̆͛͌͛̏̉͗͂͑͗̃͊́̂̃̂͋̊̈́̈́̒̐̓͂͒͆͋͆̔̊͆͆̂̀̇͋̓͗̆̍̈́̐͊̀͋̐̎͋͗͒́̀̀̓̐͊̃͒͂̌̽̿̈̒́̈́̔̊́́̽̋̏̽̎̅̑̈͐͘̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ṣ̸̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̬̱̙̫͚̣̖̤̝͍̝̼̱̺͔̭̟̞͖̖̜͕̦̺̻̠̙̪̺̼̜͓̟̖̙̬̞̝͎̦͉̲̭̖͉̤͔̲̱̫̜̬͚̘̬͍͙̻̭͎̱̠̰̩͖͔͍͎̝͉̭̺̱͉͍̼̲̗̳̲̜͉̠̞̰͍̘̗̥̖͕̭̱̗͕̭͉̥̫̲̝̞͚̳̰̖̞̞͓̯̖̮̤͕͓̫̘͕͔̱͉̍̿̔̒̌͛̄̏̄͂̀͐̏͑̇̓́̍̈͐͑̿̿͌̿͌́̂̈͒̈́̈́̂̑͐̎͋̒̽̂̄̽͂̋̐͊͒̆͛͊́̀̈̌́͆̉̋̿̉̔̊̿̂̂͂̋̅̾̀̏̃́͒͋͒͐̇̔͆̂̇̓̐͋͐̇̏͆́̃̽̍̌̈́̌̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̵̧̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͔̖̲̤̻̩̳̝͇͇̠̪̦̳͓̣̻̭̺͍͈̻̤̺̦̤͇̮͚̯̣̹̜̻̬̬̦̟̤̥͙̹͔̤̦̼̥̖̪̖̦͓̹̱͉̗̩͕͓̥̹͚͔̗̘̭̹̮͉͙̹͓͈̙͔͕̪̘̘͙̻̰͙͇̮̹̫͔̝̜̘̦̣͙͙͇̣͉̱̭͙̯̞̤̦͇̹̫͇̞̥̮̖͍̲͔̻̙̫͎͉͇̼̫̲̱͎̟̙͔̘̰͚͉̠̖̬̥̳̞͈̰͙̝̙̳̜̬̜̟͓̥͖̯̟̦͍̭̝̬̱̭̦̟͓͔͔̬̲͉͍̮̼́̎̽̈́̊̃̇͑̋̾́̃͑͂̔̓́̇͑̀́̉̎̔̉͌͌̂̆͋̐̐͌̔̆̂̄̋͋̍̈́̀̋͋̃͛̇͆̄̂́̐̓̉̈́͂͊̾̄̇̎̋̋͌͛͊̅͗̀́̌̃͊̽́͐̈́͊͌̒̄͂̈́̒̿̈́̇͋̈́̊̉́̏͊̿́̀̌̉̇̀͆͛̏̓̎̉͐̐͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅy̸̛̛͇̟̞̻̜̮̪̖̙̖̫̐̊͊̍̔̽͊͗̑̅̓̔́̒̈́̋͛̈́͗̀̅̏̍̊͊̏̑̑̊̐̊͗̄̈́̈́̊̈̓͊͑̿̔͗͌͊̿͗̀͛̾͛̃̓̽̋͘̚͜͠͠͝,̴̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̠̲̳̰͈̝͖͖̩̳̪̟̖͕̹͎̠̱̺̖͕̝͚̦̥̣̰̳̯͈̙̳̟͎̦̖̥͕̙̜̘̯̬̘͙͚͕͎̺̳͚͉̜̘͉̦̻͇͔͓̪͖̺̹̝͍̼̟̻͔̫̮͉̝̬̠̲͓͈͍͍̟̥̥̻̪̭͖͇̝̠͔̝̲͚̫̘̪̻͙̠̥͍̩̩̝͓̼̺͈̭̟̺̟̟̱̞̘̣̤̰̹͉̼͖̘̲̳̬͖̝̯̦̼͚̫̗͉̮̹̯̺͔͍͚̗͕̳̳̳̻̝͖̝̪̦̥̰͓͔͉̠̗̖̝͎͐̈́́̾̆̇̿̏̏͂̓̋͒̋̒͋̀̌͂̎̆͛̑̿͆̓̈̿̈́͆̍̐̆̀̀̿̃͐́͂̽́̋̈̃̂̓͋̓̌̋̾̔̏̎̇̎̓̈́͋̓̓̿̽̾̇͆͗̂͋̋̇͂̆͑͂͌̿͌͂̑̀́͋̉͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̛̛̛̙͙͖̹̹͖̳̝̗͈̘͇̠͍̗͍̟̗͚̮͚̮̭͕͇͉̥̩̼̖̻͇̲͈̻̪̇̈́̔̒͛̂͛̾̅̎͛̀̒̂͌̿̀̅̑̇̒̉́͌̄̆̈́̔̑̉̄̇̆̏̋̄͑̈́̑͗̽̈̉̌̎̍̀̽͆̀̏̔̃̀̉̀̄̋̽̀̔̃͌̓̌̐̀́̂̏̂̅͂̓̉͛̔͌̏̃̋͌͌̄̽̒͌̈́̿̈́͛̓͆̅̅̇̄̑͒̍̀̃́̅́̈́̈́̈́̈́́̄͋̇̈̈́̓̾̍̇̀́̈́̿̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ȩ̴̢̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̹̙̹̦̰̞͉̹̖̗̫̼̳͓̺͍̖͈̰̲̥̣̣̗̦̗̞͇̪͇̹͖̭͍͍̦͙̪̠̫͍̺͕̠͖̠̥͖͍̝̺̜̖̱̹̟̯͈͖̞̗̠̠̜͇̦̼̭̞̠͈̺̜̟͚̼̫̬̳̟̺͎̯̞͇͙̳͎̞͕̰̳̣̮̹͙̤̘̼̗͕̲̘͎̘͔͍̳͇̬̦̪̝̦̬̥̦̹̥̻͕͍͈̲͕͖̹͖̤̜̪̼̱̲͎͕̩̠̖͎̣̳̗͈̮͚͔͎͖̝̟͔̻̦̮̳͎͉̰̮͚̙͍̠̖͔͖̺̹̈̀̅̓̋̓͛̃͗̑̀̐̂̿̽̏̑̑͗̒͌͊́͒̅̐̊̌̓̏̐͑̑̀̎̓̈͑̏͑̌̃̄̓̿̎͂̂̋̀͐̄̔̿̈̅́̆̽̅̄̈́̈́̔͛̒̉́͊̊̀́͋̏̓͆͋̀̊̀́͒̆̋͋̈́̈́̏̂̋͒̈́͒̾̾͑̅̔̐̈́̽̈̇͌͒̾̂́̎͊̿̄̀͐̉̍̾̌͑͑͗̎̀̾̊̇̀̇̍̿͗̏̓̒̅̊̐͂̓̓̍́̋̉̓̋̏̿͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅx̷̢̡̨̧̡̳͉̮͕͚̫̯̳͉̘͚̝͖̭̪̞̘̪͔̥̱͖͔̟̞͚͓̭̫̭̹͙̟̦̲̯̣͇̩̲̣̣̬̺̘͕̙̼͇̭̍̏̈͜ͅạ̶̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̨̛̰͓̱͕͍̺̹̺̫̟͕͔̞͔̞͇̣̜̥̞͍̪̠̮̤̪͉̪͓̭̝̺͎̩̤͕͔̤̯̳͎̭̖̭̖̘͎̀̌̑͐̉́̾͒̅̆̃͐͋̽̈́͋͂̎̈̐̈́̍̈́́͛͑̑͌͒̀̊̄̅̂̏̓̈́̍̉̄̐͛̓̊̐̅̃̈́̇̏̆̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͝ş̸̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̡͈͈̥̥̻̯̟̫͍͇̼̫̲̩̺̦̖̱̟̩͓̮͙̗͙̭͚̜̜̖̻̥͙̝̭͔̫̖̳̰̳͈͉̫̪̰̻͇̼̺̝͔̗̲̠̤̲͉̺̖̟̤̭̯̻̘̹̜̰̹̲̳̠͖̦̘͈̩̯̜̗̭̼̣͔̭̗͔̝̼̫̰̻̺̪̝̭̘̭̥͍͖̖̲̹̮̣̩̫̲͎̱̺̭̺̺͈̪̜̣̟̹̮͚͙̫͕͚̪̖̮͈̱̫͎̪͕͚̰̺̻͖͖̩̙̿̂͐̂̃͐̿̾͆̔̀̆͊̓͛̓̔̑̓̂̆̆͐̏͊̐̅̄͑̌̏̂̇̇̏̓̍́̎̽̽͆̎̈̐̋͐̆̅͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅp̴̧̡̡̛̛͙̱̝̘͉̩̺̭̥͍͔̝͉̮̠̰̱̩̗͖̺̭̙̯̫͔̞̖̋̈́͑̄̆́̉͑̀̈́̄́͗̍̉͑̿͐̈́̈͑̋͊̔̊̊́̓̊̑̀̉͐̔͐̈̊͑̎̅́̀̄̅̅͋̒͊̅̒͌̊̈́̏̈́̽͆̈́͗̉͂̅͒̏͒̌̈́̊͂͆̔̐͋̍̉̊̇͐̓̈̒̓̒̂̈́̐͗́̆͑̍͆̈̆̀̓́̆̓̐̑̔͛́̈́̈́̀̿̾̄͊̌̋̇͋͛̔̋͗́̋̂͂̂̈͆̀͐̿͋̄͆̆̉̍̍̌͛͆̊̊̓̈́̅̂̀̄̇̃̈́̒̇͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅḝ̴̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̻̼̗̳͉̗͚̼̱̖̯̲͓̝̻̹̫̥̘͇̲̙̗̠̮͈͔̬͔̪͚͈͈͙̹͍͓͚̤͕͉̯̳͖̘͇̬̞̲͕̮͙̮̤͍̝͎͇͔̜͇͙̖̤̗̬̖̙̙̼͕̯͈͉͇̣̯͓̘̞̜̳̭͎̼̍̈́̊̎̓̐̏̄̅̓̿̽̿͋̋̃͂̓̉͒̍̇̑͐̑͋͋͗̽͌͐̾̐̑̊̓͐̾̆̈́̅̉̈́̈́̉̅̀̄́̇͑̋͑̈́̾͂̉̾̑̏̽́̈́̈́̋͌͋̑͂́̅̋́̒͂̈́̀͒̃̓͐̽̔̀̌̈́́͊̓̍̓͐̈́̋̋̾̒̒̉̿͌̄̈͐̎̿̂̾̎̉̈́̍̀̉̆̉̆̓̈̽̓̎̄̔̀̏̀͊̓̏̇͆͂́͐́̉̾͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅr̷̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̛͓̞͎͔͈̩͇͉̯͇͇̼̲̖̦̞͙̹̝̟̗̬̼͔̘̯̝̟̭̮̲̼̣͖̤̰͕̱̣̫̺͍̖̟͖̗͍̳̳̦͍̝̝̣̭̥̳̼̝͚̫̺̟͖̬̱̫̰͎̯̗̥̱̈́̑̍̃̈́̏͂͆́͆͊̌͋͂̀̔̋̓̿́̓͋̄̅̅̈́̌͋͌̅̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅa̵̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̛̬̦͈̠̭̪̺̪̘̻͍͙͔͖͓̱͙̹͎͖̲͚̭̖̰̟̳̗͇̦͖̗̦̘̪̮̪̜̤̫̬̠̫̙̘̯͇͉̍̇̀̀͐̏̇̑̓͋͋́̅̿͒̅̃̐͋̓̄̂̋̀̃́͒̏͐̑͛̆̀̒͐̂̓͐͌̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝t̴̛̛̟̦͔̗̗̻̳̘͓͌̀̄̃͋̀̈́̒̽̽͆̂̀̍̈͋̈͒̉̈́͆̈́̉́̇̀̾̃̾̌̎̓̊̾̆̉̈́̃̈́̊̎̌̒̓͗̿̀͛́͗̍͛̑̔͐̾̽̑͑̒͊̈́́̈͌̈́̎͊̅̏̀́̌̔̒̑̔̒͐̂̋̿̃̈́̍̽͊̒̇̆̃̊̎̔̅́͘͘̚̚̚͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ę̷̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̢̡͈͉̤̰̙͍͙̗͓̩̝̯̥̟̞̠̻̱̤̦̣̯̩͙̮͉̱̖͖͕͇͇̳̲̲̮̝̯̲̞̠̜̻̖̦̗̗̯̯̟͙̮̯̬͇̻̣̞̬̜̹̪̠̪̬̪̣͉̦̳̯̪̦̗͔͇̪͖͍͔̱̥̱̮͍͓̼̘̲̣̗̬̙̭̰̣̝̦̳͉̤̆̿̎̓̑̋͆ͅͅͅͅd̶̢̨̨̡̨̡̖̰̮͎̤̭̹̗̳̺͔͙̠͚̠͎̳̝̫̦̫̹̙̤̣̟͇͈̬̲͕͕͎̣̭͉̲̫̫̗̪̹̜̪̙̯͈̤͚̼̞̬̬͎̋͑̂̈́̔̍̃̌̂͛̂͂͜ͅ.̴̡̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̻̳̱̘̳͙̟͓͖͈̲̗̣̠̪̝̰̱̫̫͙̝̼̜̺̥̝͙̻̠͓̜͓̤̩͔͖̜̜̥̯̬͈̙͚͍̹̜̣̭̲͕͍̣͔̮̬͓͈̪̣̹̪̼̗̪̼͍̼̺̠̱̯̞̠̪̫͎̂̿̈́̎̈́̓͌͒̅͛̀̅͑̇͊̓͂̒̅̽̾̇͂͋͒̋̍̋̒͒̾̇̓̐͑͐͆̌̋̑͋̓͗̇̌͐̈́͊̈́̉̾͑̂́͐͑́͒̉̎̈́̾̊͒̽͒̀́̑͛̀͌̉̄̏́̽̇͒̅̍͌̅̓̽̓͑̅͂́̃͂̂̎̏͆̆̓͊̾̾͑̽͑̽̎͌̊̅̔̇̌̊̎̓͌͑̀̽̉͑̎́͂͌̔̎̆̾͂̓̏̇̌̈̏̽̓͑̓̽͑̀̈́̏̅͐͑̃̎̃͛̎̽̔̆̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̝͔̲̱͈̥̞̫̬̜̳̻̜͎̩̻͇̬͈͓̥̙͈̖̜̣̻̯̳͍̼̳̩̜̱̟̰̻͓̞̫̦̟̞̟̯̠̲̩͎̩̘͔̠̪͎͓̝͈̣͉̥̬̯̟̭̙̖̖̌̓̂̃̀͗̀̀͆͐̎̈̄̏̀̆̃̊͑͛͗̍́̀̔̅̓̆̄̿̈́͑̆̓͂̆̂̄͌͋̈́̓̇̌̈͑̍̏̏̿̉̋̏̃̈̀̔͑̈́̈̏͂̇̃̓͌́̅́͌͂̆́͂̽̐̈́̃͋̀͘͘̚̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͠"̴̛̛̛̛̩̬̼͎͓̉́̅̔͒̅̀̄̈́̍͋͑̏͗̉̋̔͌́͑̋̿̎̔͗̽͋̈͛͑͑̀͒̆͂̄̐͗͗̓̓̏̾̒̌͋̌͒̓͆̂̆͌͋̑̍̀̒̅͑̐̀̈́̏́̾͑̃́̀̽̒̏̄̋̅̓̾͂́̍͌̅͐̒̊͐̀̒̔̈́͊̆̈́́̏̽̿̀͑͐̍̽̂̐͊͊͗̿̋̓̈́̈́́̏̆͗͑̑̌͗͋͊̓̒̒͌̀͗̌́̅͌̄̈͊͑̒̀̀̔̇̓̈́̂̂͛̊͆͋́̎̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ḩ̷̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̡͚̤̱͔̲̞̫͕̗̦͇̫͓̱̝̟͈̯͕̣̹̣̹̘̜͚̭͓̹͉͇͖͚̪̟͇̤̠̰̠͈̞̝̣̙̠͔̺̦͖͚͈̪̺̤͎͓̳̦͇͈͚͙̭͚͖̗̰̱̼̞̥̼̰̰̹͚͖̲͙͕̥̯̥̫͓̙̙̫̪̮̥̦͚͚̖̞̠͖͈̥̤͇̰̻̰͍̰̥̗̘̱̘̖̙̺͎̫̼͈͇̩͉͓̥̲͓̥͎̥͔͖̦͕͇͙͎͙̦̼̦̲́̑̉́͋̅̂̀̏̂͗̈́͐͜͜͜ͅͅa̶̢̢̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̜͓͙̱͇̟̦̝̺͉̘̤̠̖̩̬̱͇͎͕̮͖̟̟̙͕̼͈̪̠͇͍͈̘̼̮̖̩̻̹̰͉̠͕̦̻̻̤̙̜̲͎͚̦̐̍͑́͌͌͂̀́̈́̾̄̊̈̄͆̋̌̾͂̆̅͋̐͋̊̓͒͋̍̐̋̍͗͋̿̓͋̎̒̃̎̾̈́̀͐́͑̉̈́͋̀̐̌̊̊̐̅̓̇̿̏̓͑͋͐̊̔̑̆̊̐͆̏͆̊͊̀̉͐́̿̽́̀̏̽͊̃̃̈̀͗͌̄̍̈́͂̎̈́̊́́͆̆̌̀̉̒̓͊̓̓͑̈̌̆͛̔͑̑͆̽̌̀̈́̿̄̆̆́̌̓͒̇̐͂͛̃̓͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅṿ̶̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͔͚̻̳̼͉̖̩̣̺͕͔̤̖̞͔̗͈͕̲̝̘͍͓̜̙͚̬̞̫͉̞̩̠͇̘̣̣͙̫͖̒̄͌̅͂͒̾́̓̀̿̒̆̉̉͂̀̽̏̄̀̈́̿̅̀̉̏͊͒̊͌̐̍͋͐̉͊̒̆̽͊̈̅͌̄͗̌̉̓͑͊̒̉̌͊͂̉̌̆̂͗͗̏͌͌̀̋̍̈̅̓̓͌́̓̽̐̑̏̉̓̓̌̎̈́̽̇̽̈̀̊͆͋̈́͆̑̊̆͌͗̈́̑̿͊̀͒͗̈́̈́͂̽̿̈́̍̏̀́̍̋̉͗̆͑̈̌̇͗̈͐̄̌̐̈́̈́̑̇̐̒͋̈́͗̋̋́̓́̓̄̂̉̈̓̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̸̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͚͈̟̤͈̘̻̠̠̤̫̹̮̺̣̪̙͖̖̘̱͈͎̥̣͈̤̜͎̰̫̝͈̞̮̘͇̹̦̰͔̭̰̹̰̤̯͕̝̠̱͇͈͇̰̗͕̯̣͍̪͉̻͍͍͚̮̤͚͍͚͖̳͖͒͋̽͗̽̅̆̽̒͛̃̒̅̾͂̓̔̔̋͋́̊͌̒̂̇̿̊̑̃͆͂̂͑́̈́̍̑̃̐̆͌͒̓̈́͒́͊̔̍̃̅̀̒̓͋̈́̈́̄͆̆̀͆̂̈́̀̽̂͆̋̒̃̓͐́̅̈́́̏̏̈͗̇̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ ̷̧̨̨̡̢̩̥͕̬̠̘͎̹̻͉̗̟͔̘̭͉͙̘̘̱̠͎͎̼̦̱̱̳̣͚̠͇̈͜ͅy̵̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̦̗̣͙͍͇̪̤͇̺̙̳̹̲̯͕̪͍̹̲̳̭̪̻͖̩̰̬͔͈̜̦̮͖̙̘͎̳̬̼̟̪̙͎̬̟͓͎͓̭͉̠̰̳̹̜͔̝͓̻̬̜̮̮̰̞̬͉̙̦̠̰͙͇̮̼̥̙͓̻̺̳̫̹̳̞̪̫̥̭͎̙̫̳̰̰̙̻̣̜̲̻̠̗̱͎̖̳̦̗͙̭̪̤̯̬̳͓̠͙̲̹̫̠̘̰̫̼͍̭̘̳̱̰̘͍̟͍͖̯̦͛͆̅̀̿̈́̓̈̍͋͋̾͒̏̀̈́̌̈́́̽̊̊̽̔̌͐̔̍̅̉̍͆̄͌̈͑́́̐̈́̓͂̏͆̽͒́̉̂̀͊̂̌̎͒̀̃͌̈͂͊́͑̃̿̆͐͛͛̃̓̍́̊͒̓͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅö̵̧̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̩͈̳̺̫̹̳̦̥̮͖͍̩͔͖̯̠̝̳̱͓͓̪͇̗̠̞̤͓̱̮̤̘̩̦͙̗̹̰̳̳̝̻̖̩͈͍͖̞̖̭̯̟̞͔̤͇͚̞̳̬̥̹̩̯̬͉̥̟̟̖̩̪͉̠̻̣̩̞̞͎̩̖̯͇͈̺̫͖͖̻̣͖̜̳̳̩̝͙̤͔̭̟̣̱̥͙̲͎̲͚̜͎̠̲̹͓͓̥̼͎̰̟͓̤̲̩͕̰͎͚͉͍̫̱̺̙̭̦̠̗̹̹̭̹͔̩̣̘͇̻͎̻̤̥̪̤͎̤̰̲̦̲̝̘̪̼͍̭͔̳̭͖̤͚̈́͛̈́̀̉̎̅̏͗͗̈̾͗̎́́́̐̆͗̆̀̿̽͋̀̏̀̋̂̅͌́̇̌͐͛̌̈̈́̑͑̔̆̓̊̂́̓͛͊͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅư̶̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̟͇̝͈̫͕̬͕̩̰̫̯͈̫̫̳̜͙̟͎̬̰͈̟̞̳͚̘͍̳̭͎͍̭̜̣̰͉̳̞̩̩̞̰̜̣̣͕͈͕̜̤̲̘̘̞̩̥͈̝͔̥̬͎̹̳̮̗̺̺̬͕͍͍̩̲͚̱̞̺͓̰̘̝͇̫͍͚̞͔̭̝̬͚̹̦̄͑̓͒͘͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̛͓̣̳̹̱̗̯̹̝͇͕͚̥̝͉̼̪͔̟̭͓̯̫͚̭̗̯̤͓͈̰̻̠̭̣͚̦̲͓͇̭͈̪̫̭͍̫͚͕̙̹̳̬͎̫͙̹̬̊̈́͗̓͂̌̈̉̀̈́̉́̉̎̂̃͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͍̤̩͉̗͙̯͈̬̝̗̪̥̜̰̜̲̦̱̫̮̥͗̽̎̈́̇̾̀͋̃̾̂̍͛̽̈̉̇̒̈́̓͊͆͑́̐̊̅̊͂̑͊̅̂̇͌͊̾̿̉̄̓͐͌̌̂̎̑̊͗̃͋͆̿̀̏̉̍͆̀́͂̓͌̑͑̇̄̏͗̈́͒̊̋̍̈́̌͑́̈́̽̋̑̾͐͊̒̃̓̈̅͛̈́̉̔̒̀̀͆̈́̀̍̏͂͌͗͂̇͊̎́̌̈́̋͌͆͛̌͐͛̀̄͂̿͋̍͌̈́̅̅̈́̓̈́̐̎̿̉̄̇̀̀̊͋͗̋͗͐́̃̑͒̒̓̈́̈́̓̐͐̄̈́̈̒̆̈́̓͛̆̂͌̆͑̂̈́̊͐̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅi̴̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̧͍̗̹̯̥͔͔͉̫̦̠̩̳̫̺̻̬̠͔̯͙̩̲͓̰͙̣̘̠̥͇̙̲̦̟̗̫͖͕̪̤͔͈͕̦̹͎̖͚͇͚͈͙̲̥̠̝̻̠̻͉͈̩̖̮̹̻͖͔̬̳͓͎͎͈̪̯̥̬̺̲̘̩̺̭̤̗̲̪͎͍̞̥̤̟̖͖͉͉̮̘̲͈͖̩͚̹̦̣̳͉̝̙͔̙͎͙̫̞̼̳̝͔̹̦̰̩̳̬̩̗̟̘͇̻̼̬̟̲͙̽̈͆̾́̓͌̌̈́̎͋͋̀̽͛͑͊̀̎͑̐͂̉̾́͆̄̍̂̾̔̇̍͋̆͋́͒̽̎͑̔͒̋̽͋̊̍̍̔̂͌̌͗̍͗̑́̐̉̿̊̑̒͐̾̾͌̅̾̑́͂͑̈́̃͛̑̅͗͌̐͂̋͊́͂̉͐̈́̏͒́̄̓͛̾̂̓̔̀̆̋̔́͋̈́̓̌̉̂̏̅̋̃͆̆̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̢̡̡̡̛͚̹̻̰͍̩͙̤̣̟͉̰͈̤̦̳͔̠̱͈̳̱͓̳͕̳̰͕̘̳͓̜̜̘͚̲̣͕̬̟̗̠̟̪̻̙̘͚͖̖͎̼͖̫̣͖̈́́͑̑̇̌̓̑͛͑͂̊̂̓͊̌͐͌̓̈́̆̓͑̽̐͌̔̉́̏̄̓̔̅͛̽͑͆̂̃̈́̈́͒̈̄͛͒͑͂͗̎̐͂͒̇͋͂̀́̾͐̄̌͆̅̂̔̄̀̂͑̋̒̍̽́͑͐̽̈̂́̄̋̅̊͐̓̓͒̋͑̋̎̓̌̾͗̉̎̄͆͂̌͑͋̉̎̉̋͋̄̈́̀̌͂̋̑̾̌̔̇͒̾̏̀͛̓̌͊̽̊̓͐͆̈́͑͒̂̎͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅỉ̷̢̧̡̨̛̛͉̫̭̯͙͙͈̗̰̪̳̳̭̲̠͔͙͚̫̮̭͎͖͖̭͉͕͚͖̜̻̭̜͈̻̫͖̰̝̘̮̹͇̱̙̻͚͙͓̹̖̬̩͇̘̥̪̺̭̖̜̬͙͗͛̀̅̈́̐̎̍̍̃̅͊̾̒̓̈́̓́̏͗́͗̂͂̐̾́̄̂̈̓͊̆̓͂̿͐̀͗̍̾͗͌͊̏̈́̓̽͛̈͆͒̀̒̽͑̂̾̾͛̾̐͗͗̐̽̀̒͌͂͂̋̌̑̓͐̆̋͑͗̋̇́̐͋͌͐̀̑̃͊̿̇̇͌̊͊͋̏́̆͂́̍͌̌̈̀̈́̅̈͐̾̇͋̑͑̽̀̊͐̎̾̈̎̓̾́̔̆͆̒́̿̓̈́̎̍̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅs̶̡̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̲͍̘͉̻̰̣̭͇̖͓̭͕͕̗͚̬̠̝̖̳̖̥̯̩̜̞͕̣̣̱̹͔̲̹̩̘̠̗̜̳͉̪̺͉͖͎̪͕͎̙̙͚̝͕̼̻͙̹̙̤̠̯̺̱̗̱͕͚̟̺͓͚̲̣͍̬̪͇͎͕̬̩͎̭̳͕̦̰̦̻̪̥̞͙̞͍͈̼̙̜̭͍͙̹͇̮̫̜͍̙̻̟̯̝̬͍͉̙̜̜̥̣͚̜͛̊͆́̈͗̓͛̐̓̍̔͊̊̾͌̒͑̔̎̇̿̎͂̆̇̀̀̐̀̀̈͒́̓͆̊̐̐͗͑͊̏̿͌̀͛̄̌̒͗̃͑̐̋̂̈̐̃̔̈̆̂͂̒̀̌̍̄̇̿̈͌͆̐̑̅͆̃̎̅̈́̽̅͆̍͋̅͗̈́̔̅̿͌̎̇̌̓̓̔̈́̄̎̂̀̔̏͒̃͊̔͊̈͗̈́̔̾͑͒̈́̾͐̿̌͂̿̋̀͗̂̒͗̇̈̿̃̐̈̍̀̂̀͌́̈́̑̇͋͆̓̔̊́̏͊̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̧̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̧͔̮̣̙̞̗͍͙͓̠͙̪̻͕̬̘̝̟͍̼̪̺̗͍̱̭̣̩̜̦̳̦̫͇͍͔̤̤̩̩̣̖̞̬̠̺̗͉̰̩̝̫̦̠̭̯̞̥͉͈͓͚͓͚͎̠̫̤͍̗͇̮͇̱͔̭̟̭̪̹̝̤͙̬͓̼̦̲̜͉̥͎̠̣̤̠̺͍̠͔̩̲͎̤̗̗̝̤̬͔̗̻͍͔̗͈̺̗͙̱̼͈͙̤͙̥̜͓̥͖̤͕̰͍̪̤̯͇̥̩͎̜̳̝͍̣̘͖̤͍̫͉̩̭͔̞̘̙̘͙̱̜̆̄̍̍͊̀̍̽̔́̎͗͐̿̃̃͐̂͆̓̈̋̓͆̍̈́̓̔̀̽̈͐̀̋͐͗̓̍̊̂̀͗̈́̆͆́̉͒̇̂͂͌̀̈͐̎̿́̎͑͗͆͌̓͛͗͋͂̋̌̈́̆́̑̆́̏̐̈́̄̓̿̽̔̑́̍̎͂̇̂̏͂̀̃́̎̈̉̌̂͐̔͌̈́͋̈́̍̈́̏̑͋͌̈͗̃̾͑͒́̂́̉̉̅̐͗̍̿̀̄̐̒͆̊̀̅̂̌̌̏̋͊̄̊̓͊͌̇̈́͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̺̙͓̱̝̞̺̹͎̬̻̘͉̞̤̫̪̹̫͙̹̺͈̣̝͎̥͓̦̟͔̪͖̯͎̪̪̖̦̲̜͚͙̗̺̜̫̞͇͈͖͙̱̘̦͇̠͚̻̰̯͙͈̱͎̗̝̼̞̲̫̮̜͈͈̫̬̙̺͉̫̩͖͇͓͍̲̗̖̠͖͔̻͔̠͕͍̜̹̪̣̺̱̘͎͓̻͉̥̹͖͇͈̪̝̟͖̦̭̠͈̥̼͍͙̥̦͖̩̹͙̟̜̘͖̮̯͚̥̺̟͎̬̜̩͚̯̻̎̎̈́̌̀̇̿̿̈́͆̊͗̔̎͊̿̈́͂̋̉̒̑̋̆̐̒̈́̌͊̈́̈́̄̐̂̀̒̾͌̎̒͑͛̑̾̽̇̽̎̂͋̀̀̎͆̈͋̀͑̒̎̓̋͊͐̉́̉̆͛̆̂͒̅̀̌͛̆̆͑̃̅̒̀̀̒̿͒̽̿͐͌̀̏̓́̑͆̀͌̏̇̃̀̏͛́̏̑͗̔̓̐͒̿͗̄̑̋̃͋̋͋̃̋̌̅̌̐͌̌̈̈́̈́̓͆̊͆͛̋͌̉̓̀̈̃͑̏͆̎̽͛̀̾̆̀̿̃̿̓̆͌̽̈̓͊̅͗̾̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅd̷̢̨̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̘̻̙̜̹̣͉͇̬͚̬͍͔̳̯͚͕͈͈͕̝͚̙̹͕̻̟̣̬̦̙̬͖̺̤̝͕̭̪̜̳̭̠̳͇̝͚̹̻͍̬̙͈̖͙̣̟͇̬͓̻͎̦̥̗̗̬͙̹̳̮͚̗̮͔̬͔͇̬̗̹̰͓͇͖̗͙̲̮̜͔̲̯̗̰̹̺͙̜̠̜̘͚̝͇̙͚̩͍̙̬̬͓̰̟̦͇͙̺̗̥͓̫̖̯̩͚͕̺̰̱͙̰̤̬̦̝̳̜͓̰̰̩̼̱͖̻̯͈̮͖̟̜̺̤̱͎̟̩̼̻̙̮̥̹̰͖͎̆͛͌̍̏̀̈́̆̓͋͒̅̈́̏͗͋͆͗͑̆̀̆͐̔̔͛͛̈́̽͐͌̐̉̒̅̍͆̃̓͑͗͂́̐̈́̅̑͋̏̓́͌͗̾̋̈́̌͂͌͗̅͑̔͋̿̉̊̉̉̾͗̎̂͐̔̿̓̃̾̌̅̂͋̏͌̽͊̌̐̎̌̀͗̌͌̔͊́̽́͋̎̂̇̀̆͑̄̏̔͐̓͆́̉͛̑̓̿̄̄͑̾̀͂̀̓̃̿̃͋͒̇̆̒̌̽̈͐̉̀͋̃̍͐̑̓͌͂̒̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̛̛̛͈̤͎̩̲͙͈̳̩̦̜͍̤͇̼̎̾̀̈͌͂̐̿̍́͛̈̅̉͂̓̄͂͒̈́̉̀̾̋͑͛͛̓̀̋̍͑̒̿̂̀̽̐̑̆̏͊̂̈́͒͋͑̎̈̐̋̆̉͗̈̿̆́͒̎̈́̑͛̈́̑͋͐̑̓̄̐̓̅͆́͌̚̕͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝ơ̸̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̬̣͇͎̭̲͎̺̙̭̪̮͎̤̖̬̜͙̼̩̺͔̲͉̺̤͚̙̯̩͈̗̰̥̖̮̞͚͇̥͚̳͖̖̭̹̣̲̯͓̬͓̘̞͎͖̞͙̩̻̈͛̋̀̈́̓̎͌̽̊̀͋̑̏̀̽̑̾̄͌̈͑̃̆͂̉̾́͆̐̑̏̉̽̀̆͂͂̔̒̀̿̆͒͂̍̎̿̅͑͗͋̽͂͌͑̂̈́̽̍͆̇͊̌͒̈́̓̏̋͗͆́̄̑̔̉̎̓̑͂͂̓͆̆͗̄̍͌͐̐̊̄̅̉͐͗̐̉̊̌̓̿̔̽͌͋́̐͛̀̈́̑̐̀͌̉̂̂̈́̿͊̀̈́̐̃̒̍͒̾͊̒̉͂̀̓̀̒̉͐͌̄́̈́̌̃̔̿̎̀͊̒͗͒̊͑̂̽̀̃̄̏̐̃̆̌̄̈́͐̄̈́̃̌̓̅͆̓̎̄͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̢̨̛̞̪͎̠̝̼̪̞̝͇̯̩͇͖̝͖̟̯̥̯̹͔͔͚̺͈͍̬̪͙̦̠̘̹͔̲͉͈̙̙͓͙̰̻̣̻̳̻̮̱̣̱̘̥͖̫̗̻̼̹̻̻̦̦̻̹̥̘͉̲̙̬̼͖̠͖̙̠̪̱͇̳̮͕̥͍̜̠͈͓͓̞͉͚̙̣̻̞̰̝̘̮͚̗̪͙͚̝̠̣̤̩̠̰̳͉͙͕̘̦̊̇̐̍̔̾̈́̅̃̑͐͆͆͗̃͆̍̽̍͑͐̐̈́̎̌́͆̽͌͊̂̉́̎̾͂̆̈́̈́͂̍͐̑̐̀͛̍̊̀̊̀̓́̌͊̾̈́̉̿̆̋̾͗̃͐̈̅͆͗͊̈́̂̇̌̎͊̉̓́̂̾̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̥̳̝͚̲̻̮̞̥̠̮̳͚̣̳̹͇̺̯̥̞̘̙͕̖̥͙̖͕̜͇̪̰̼̝̦͔̯̤̼͉̮̥̹͎̻̩̠̩͕̯̝̲̞̩͇̰̹̯̣̝͉̼͕͎̟̤͎̰̜̬̻͕̜̯̰̦̗͇͚̣̯͈̭͖̦̮̥̭̣̺̟͙̥̲̻̙͈̱͉̳̟̗͇͖̭͉͇̮̩͕̱̪̖̝̻͎̭͙̭̦̫̭̫̹̣͓͍̘̻͕̖̈́̏̑̇̈́̈́͋͂̑͋̽̋͒́̐͑̅̂̀̓̅̎̈̊̇́̔͊̃͒̓̈́͌̓̆͗̈́̐̇̈́̉́̀̋̈́͊͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̵̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̛̟͖͕̲̦̤̩͔̰̪͙͎͚͓̹͖̟̰̙̗̹͈͓͓͍͙̫͚͍̳̯͇̞̺̙͚͚͇̱̼̠̞̞̬͇̪͎̭̱̱̻̱̺̻̹̠̲̪̱͚͍͎͎̙̯̗̻̲͕̗̥̹͇̥̦̦͙͖͐̈́̅̂͊̊̽́̏̓̐̿̒̑̐̿͋̓̈́̂̾̆̃̐͆̐̈́̀͐̏̔̒̌̀̈́͗̃̃̅̔̋͒̃̆̄́̑̐͒̀̑̐͐̐̌̄̽́̔́̽̂̓̿̈́̒̆͒̎̆̏́̉͌͊͒̍̓̎̄͋̈́̐͑̅͊̀̆̈́͋̃̐̋̅̆͒̐̽̈̿́́̉̊̌̓͑̀͑́̿̊́͂̄͒̐͂̾̔̆͗̓̃͌́̂̇͛͌͂͑̒̈̓̆́͂́̽͛͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅy̴̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̢̛̛͉̝͚̙̬̰̙̤͓̖̣͖̳̣̺̜̖̼̥̫̱͓̟̖̻̯̼͉̞̬̠̟̙̝̗͈̹̳̜͔̞̦̝̤͖͎̯̥̹̳̺̬͙̹̲̤̬̫͚̙̰̞͕̱͍͈͈͈̞̮̻̱̹̮̪͙͓̜̟͕̤̤͙͎̬͈̲̗̼̤̞̼͇̦͉̹̮̤͉̫̗͍̭̠͔͙̬̤̲͎̥͍̟̙͓͔͕̝̖̜̮̬̖͈̭͔͓̤͈̩̯̬̮̩͔̭̯͈̩̙̹̘͍̤̔̾͂̓̉͋͂̃͂̃͗̇̎̀̿̑̑̍͐̓̿̽̐͂̈́̋̆͋̓͆̑̓̍͊̐̾̿̐̈́̑̀̇̊̅̒͑̈́̉̿̆͗̽͌̽̔̏̓̏̀̿̈́̅͐̾̍̆̈́̈́͗̋͑̑̀̇͒͆̾̀͋̑͐̆͌̆͑̂̅̅̋̽̍̒̿̐͆̄̀̿̉̾̋͐͋̽̊͌̎̾̈́̃͊̐̅͆̒̏̂͂̃͛̉͋̍̅̎̅͋̌̽̿̈̑̈́̈́̄͂͑͐̇̓̈́̄́̆̐̇͆͑͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͍͇͚̠̬̩̮̮͖͍̩̺͔͚̼̯̹̘̥̰̗̘̜̜̫̟̲̟̬̠͍̼̘̠͖̳̙̳̠͇̗͚̲̝͎̖̣͖̳̱̳͔̤̲̹̤͓̬̬̠̼̼͉͉͉̯͍͙͎͍͉̜͙̭̖̩͖͚͈͔̣͇̤͚̝̦̞͈̲̻̗͚̫͖̹͓̙͈͚̤͖̯̯̳̟̯̺͈̻̼̝̠̟͕̭̪̼̰̺̰̹̫̬̩̜̘̭͕̗͚̫͓͙͖̺̝͇̩͚̭͙̪̳͉̲̥̞̙̗̺̪̜̞͖͖̟͙͎̯̠̼̩̲̩̬͇̥̩̥̩̃̌͌́́̋̌̎́́̇̀̒̈̍́͋̃́̀͌͋͐́̿͂̃̋͌̋͌́̂̏̈͐͌̄̈́̈́͒̄̏̆̓̈́̿͒͑̏͐͂̋̾̅́͋͆͊͒̈̍̃͗̆̄̐͌̀̒͋̋̿̽͋̈́̃͌̔̓͛́́͆̋̀̃̊̔̑̑̓̆͂̎͌̉̿̄̔̃͒͊̆͛̓̐̈́̾̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̨̛̛͎̼̤̞̦̼͕̲̟̼̰̍̀̓̾͑̓̀̍̾͒̋̎͋͐̿̓͐̈́́̐̋̉͌̔̿̂͒̌͒̈́́̐̆͗̾̇̐̂̄̑̀͋͒́̔̓͆̍̓̓̾͑̏̈̀́̓̀̿̏̔̔̂̉̇͊̈́̀͐̆̇͗́́̅̄̈́̈́̈̌͐͐̍̄̽̄̂͑͐̂̏̐̑́̈́̓̈̋̎͊͊̇͌͒̄͒̓͌̿̇̆̄̓̿̽̓̀̓̂̓̈́͌̽̈͑̉͊̔̌̒͊̍̉͑͊̂̿̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅi̴̧̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̛̝͕̘̯͕̞͕͍̪͓̭̗͇̟̹͓͈̯̬͕̣̗̼̟̰̗̣̯̠͇̟̺̰̲̮̰̮͈͔̲̫̖͙̬̲̹̗͕͍̥̻͓͈̲̖̳͔̜͖̼͉̺̭͖̝̖͈̪̱͎̠̟̩̳̬̟̤̘̣̫̫̦͕̦͔͈͈̦̭͔̲̫̦͍̲͉̳̪̱̖̯̗̳̙͉̪͇̟̠͚̙͍̲̙̭̻͉̼͔̳̭͕̮͔̞̲͕̙͎̗̫̩͉̠͑́͑͛͒̀̅͂̀͑̃͛̊̈́̆̇̈́̿̆̈̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̛̤̹͉͈̩̩̤̪̲̞̮̦̼͖̤͙͈͇̝͚̘̦̻̠̱̪̮̟̰͉̝̳͓͎̳͍̟͚̹̹̳̫̖̥͖̺̞̜̩̱̣͈͎͈̬͕̫̯̺̦̖̮͛̽́͒̓̏̄͌̅̑̃̎̌̇̿̈́͌̎̆͂͌̌̌́̉̉͒̉͘͝͠ş̷̢̧̢̨̢͈̼̜̗̲̘̫̹̙̝͖̬̞͕̰̼̲̱̼͎̠̫̫̜̦̮̠̬̮̻̰̰̺̭̿͌̐̆͒̈́̆̃͐̉̇̉͊͂͊̍̍̆͋́̽̉̓͗̀̍̃̏̀̇̋̂̾͆̚͜͜͝ͅ?̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̪̘̙̪͇̹̀̄̈́̋̽̄̊̉͒̆̒̅̔̔̋̒͊̿̀̋̑̋͑̌̅͂̍̆̋̃́̽̆̉͂̈̓̿͊̆̿͋̑̓̄͑͒̔̊̒͌̐̃́̄̒̎͊̎̌̂̇̒̓̅͆̌́̓̓͋̏̓̑̾͒͋̿͆͒̓̌͊̍̅͆͂̑̋͐̏́̌̈͗̐̄̈̇̿̀̆̈́͗̌͋̊̾̿͊̐͛͂͌̎̀̂͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝"̵̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̺͙̦̘̞̟̖̫̝̪̺̰̞̹̗͕̼͖̲̦͚̞͕͍͚̝̳̫̩͎̲̩͈͚̘̳̱͍̱͍̯̫̦̗͍͔̪̹͉͎̦̖̜̬͙̯̘̤̰̭̻̩͍͕͚̿͒͊͛̇́̀̀̈̿̓́͊̀̀̀̂̀̿̉̓̌͗̌͛̀̿̑͐̀̍̀͆͆̑̑̒̀̿̾̃͐́̽̊̀̈̆̈́͆͊͒́̌̽̂̅̐̈́͑̈́̔͗̒̀̿̀̌̄̂͗̀̾̿̃͑̈́̄̎͐̾͋̑͂͗̎̍̌̆̍̍̂̈́̈͗̃͒̋̓͊̔̄̄͛̍͌̆̆̓̇͗̎̑͊̓̈̐̿̌̌̓̈́̉̈́̈́͌͗͒͂̊͗̅͋͌͂̈̏͛̎̀̉́̎̈́̓̂͐̈́͒̽͆̈̀͌̒̌̒̽̂̀̿̈́́̄͊̀͊̉̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠  
̵̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̪̗͎̙̱̯̪͙͎͖̮̼̗͖̝͍͇͎̱͎̲͎̯̫̹̘̯̖̙͙̫̪͚͇̹̱̭͖̭̝̤̣̩͇̘͚̞͖̣̱̘͕̣̳͙̣͍̲̥͙̪̹̫͇̤̘͔͔̖̥̭͉̬̗͙̖̩̪̪̼̹̼̥͕̻͉̣̦̦̠̻̠̱͇̻̘̠̦̥̭̰͍͔̭̦̠̙̹͇̝̞̯̬̹̜͕͕͖̭̜͍͍̪͈̮͕̤̩̘̖̺̙̦̗̀̈̓̑̑̀͒̃̈́̐̍̂̓̎̈́̄͛̑̿̀͒͌́̀̈͗͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̢̢̢̢̧̡̛̻̖̤̫̹͉̙͓̤͎̻̳̝̻̬̹͎͉̬̘̘̹̪̠̖̗̮̙̪̣͔̼̮̳͈̞̜̙̪̻̲͖̼̗͔̯̩͖̹̩̟͖̜͙̟̰̬̠̞̖̤̠̳̖̯̠̅̔̄́͌͗̍̐̐̎̽̃̐͒́̈́̃́̎͌̊̃̀̈͌͑̌̿̐̍̏̓̊̎̏̆̓̏́͆͋͒̓̿̐̓̐͛͐̿͐͂̿̅̒̎̃̐͑̇́̅̓̃̄̽̾̔́́̆̅̾̍̾̋̔̉̋̌̀̃̋̐̈́̌̑̄̈́̈́̽̇̐́͌̆̄͗̆̒͛̈̉̈́̊̈́͋̓̒̓̆̑́̑͋̃̀́̀̌̀̾̀͛͌̄͑͋̒̏̍́̈̇̃̍̒̍̃̀̍̌͒̽̂̒̀͑͆̀̈̆̌̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝"̶̨̨̛̫͓̮͈̮̯͕̤͖̹̲͎͔̔͛̑̓̈́̐̈́̈́̃̌̓̒̆̂̀̈͌̈̎͌̀͌̈̊̽͛̾͆̀̋̾̏̈͂̔̿́̓́́͑̍͒́̓̔͂̒̔̈́̿̓́̂̽̀̒̽̀̓̄̀̇͒̂̌͊̿́̔̂̾̈́̐̏͛̃̑͋̈̓̈͊͋̊̓͒͑̅́̆͛̇̂͆̄̊̈́͑͛͑̿̅̆̀̈́̆̃̅̔̋̀̔̅́͂̊̈́̊̾̃̓͌̽͐͌͒̏̈́͐͑̑͋͊͌̐̒͋͋̈́̎̇̃̿̿́̾̅͑̏̀̃̽̓̐͌̉̂̈̋̐̽̌̓̂͌̾̌́͗̅̎̓̓͆̓̓̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅẺ̵̡̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̢̨̨̛̜̙̠̖͖͉̬̞̬͉̤̹̼͔̜̱̤̤̲̘̩̘͎̹͓͚͕̰̣̼̪̤̰͎̖̬̹̜͎̞̫̳̝͈͉͍̹̦͙̳̣͉̜̺͖̝̬̬̱̻̘͇͓̠̬̳͚̲̦̤̹̜͎̤͖͓͇̖͚̯̼̺͖̦̱̬͉̖̗͓͚̰̲͖̞͉̞̹̗̰͓͙̼͔̤̠̻̠͓̫̖̗̼̺͎̮̻̪͇̣͓͈̲̟̞͔͇̹̣̥̙̤̞̟͎̫͇͍̟̖̖̄́͆̾͒̊̃̅̽́̔̋̇̀̀̌̒̆͛͋̊͛̐̓̑̎͂̇̒̿̔́̽̾̏͑͐̀͂̔̂̔́͒̅͊̿̉́́͂̉̿̃̎̉̄̑̍̂́́́͆͒̔̂͗̽͆̇̊́̔́̇̀̈͂̊́̾́̉̓̊̃̇̄̋͐͗͋̀̉̂̔̄̒̿̔̈́̆́̈́͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̵̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̛̛͇̗̗̳̺̩̠͍̠̦̠͓̗̰̞͙̻͓̣̤̪͓̗̳̝̖̫̺͔̬͇̱̭͖̙̫̹̩̟̰̝̭̼͓̼̭͇̳̯̖̙̩̗̯̦͚̦̮̘̣̞͈͖̹̬͇͙̞̺̼̱̼̭̙͚͇̬̪͈͍͕̯̲̹͈͓͓̘̞̲̯̝̪̹̂͋̉̅͌̂̌̀̀̔͂̇̈́̀͒̓̋̑̆͌̎̋̌͌̾͆͆̔̊̊͊̏͋́͋͆̋̈́̑́̀̊̋͋̏̔̆̑̓̉̿̿͌̂̒̏̐͐̃́͂͑̈́̈̎̿͑̿̃̓̒̐̑̈̈́͛̌̀͆̍̓͐͗̀͋̎̋͒̓̈́̎͋̇͛̀̿̂͒͂̐̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅṛ̵̨̡̢̡̛̝̟̻̭̱̣̻͔͙̙͉̥̥͎͍̣͉̫͙͙̗͕̞̘̘̙̫̪̠̬̺͉̫̥̦̫̟̮̮̰̃͋̍̈̽͆͌̄̒̒̔̅̋̇̽̎̑̇̂̓̌̈̉̀̋̾͗͛̔̐́̓̆̅̆̊͐́̋͋̏͐͛͑̓͆̀̾͛̓͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅŕ̴̡̛̛̯̘̞͙͉̬̹̟̤̠͇͓̟̘̩̦̦̦̫̥̪͉̘͖̹̳̦͚͚͍͍͇̜̬̹͔̟̪̞͍̬̫̤̻̱̦͓̹͉̠̘̪̖̭͖͙̩͕͖̙̮̲̻̳̬̮̪͉̼̋̀̍́̈̄̌̀̌͛̒̋̌̇̈́͋̀̌̀̈́̈̈́̐̋̌̑̒̈͐̄̃͑͋̏̽̔̔̐̆͘͘̚͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̖̫͍͖͇̺̫̤̜̤̱̣̮̲̜͙̰̥̠̲͙̝͙͖̹̟̣̱̮̖̞͙̜̦͍̗̺̱̭̠̭͇̮̺̮͚͉̻̦͔͉̳̙̻͎̜̦͈͍̠̞̜̖͉͕̯͚̜̗̠̺̇̓͒̀̍̈́͌͌̂̃̈́͆͒͌͋͛̇̃̈́͒́̂͋̑̂̋̅̈́̃̆̍̉̊͆͊̏̓͌̓̍͂̄̅̀̏̀̑͛̔̋̈̊̿̈̉͐͗͊͌̎̾̒̈͛̐͗͆̿̉̃̔́́͗͊̂̋̎͛͑̉͌͌͒͛͆̔̒̋̍̉̂̓̓͐͑̓́̋͑̓̈̾̿̅̀̽͋̈́͆̽́͂͌̂͌̐͐̀̋̄̿͑̉͑̑̒̊͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̛̼̬̗̜̼͉͚̥̯̠̘̥̝͓̬̹̮̫̟̼͍͓̰͔̪̗̤̞̫̗̟͉̳̜̯̘̣͍̣̠̣̝̮̥̦̤̣̗̭͓̰̲̱̰̜̖͎͕̺̠̝͇͚̲̩̰͈͔̺̥͉̯̞̪̭̺͕͖̹̹̼̳͍̖̦͉̮̬̘͉̜̲͖̬͙͖͈͙͓͎͉̼̟͙͎̭̝̥͎̘͈̠̙͔̲̗̗͕̲̮̗̺͙̬̲̘̻̬͓͕̘̯̦͓̭̳̟͖͛͂̿͒̅͊̑͐̀̈̀́̌͆̔́̀̈̈́̉̿̀́̓̈̽̏̏͊̔͆̓͌́̀́̏͂̏̀͌̉͑͌̌̉̍́̑̇̍̑̔̋̋̏͐̐̈́̊̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅW̶̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̳͇̜̩͕̜͎͉͚͔̬̪̬̟̱̥̠͈̤̭̳͖̖̤̳̲͍̯̘̩̞͔͚̰̪̼̥̦̦͔̠̥̼͎̖̠̘͎͙̥͖̬̜͓̜̯̲̝̺̰̮͎̩̦̼̳͙͔̫͍̤̻̗͙̬̦͙̻̲̼̰̖̺̩̭̲̯͓̣̮̲͇̼͖̜̫̗͚̝̘̔͊͐͛̄͒̓̅̀̄͋̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̵̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̘͎͉͚̹̪̮̖̣̻̤̖̦̗̮̜͓̟͓͕̙̫̞̳̞̜͇͔͚̝̲̘̺͇̺̺̘̰̤͈̼̰̦͖͉̣̫̹̞̘̦̤͕̙̬̦͖͚̪̗̥̺͕̬̪͈̠͈̳̭̤̭͕͎̬̝̺̝̝̣̰̬̥͍̬̹̫̼̮̫̬̿́̇̾́̂́̈́̉͗̾̈́̅̓͋͋̎̌̏̅̋̇̃̄͌͒́͊̊̏́́̈̌͐͐̽̓̏̓̎̓̾̽̇̽̔̑̆͋̒̆̐̂̔̔̾́̊̈́̀̋̈́͂̊̂͊̑́̔̂͌͌͒͌̉̾̌͆̐̊̒͒͗̀̂͋̋͌͊̇̊̃̈́͛̄̾̈́́̉͐̾͂̃̓̇̊̑̇͗͒͒̇̎̿̈́̓́̓͗͛̂̈̌̋̔̈́̐̔͌͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̵̧̧̢̨̡̡̛̫͓͙̣̣̺̗̳͇͍̖̻̖͖̥̞͖͚̞̪̺̬̣̜̘̱̮̩̰͈̯̟̱̭͖̹̭̟̝̳̠̲̰͎̟̯̫̻͎͓̻̪͕̭͉̦̭̼̬̰̫̻̘͓̞̠͕͚͖̝͈͖͕̳̰̼̣̘͓̻̝̠̣̤̠̠͉̰̩̗̙̻̗̫̼͓̼̠̫̲̲͈̳̳̤̼̗̟̝̝͖̟̘̗̱͎̗̗̜̣̥͍̩̬͇̬͓̗͈̪͙͕̞̼͌̆͊̉͋̄͂̌̅͆̇̋̐̀̉̓͐̉̉̅̐̌̓́̒̓̿̅͛̌͒̂̈́̄̍͑͌͑́̈́͋́͌́̀̋͂̑̔̒̃̎͒̔̎̏͑͋̈͋̇̒̾̿͂́̋̐̌́̈̐͋́̋͗̀͂̑̅͂͗͊͂̎̊́͒͆̀̇̈́̂͒̄͒͊́̉̎̽̉͒̽̇͛̿̂̌̑̏́̓̾̓̈́͋̐̓͛͐̽̔͌̒̊̈́̈͊͆̿̆͐̂̃̇̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅt̴̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̥̖̣͎̼͎͔̰͍̼̫̘̻̝͎͕̺͓̰̰̺̺̭͕̲̟̣̙̞̦̬̗̫̗̩͓̗̝̱̗̣̗̖̦͍̻̯̣̥̣̱̺̥̹͉̗͕̜̗̭̤͕͙͕̲̙̹̼͓̳̱͉̬̹̮̮̳̦͓͎̪͚̝̰̙̹̺̼͔͚̺̖̯̟͕͓͉̣͎̱̫̻͈͉͉̳͔̬̟̘̬̜̫͈̠̼̠͋̃̋͑͑̉̌͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅ?̸̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̧͔̞̜͖̯̯̫͉͕̮̹̞̠͍̬͈̼̫̮̥̬̤͚̹̲̗͖͚̞̦̰͓̝̦̫͈̥̤͕̰̻͎̬̼͍̬̦̝̦̬̣̥̼̎́̓̽̃͌͌͂̏͂͜͝ͅͅ"̶̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̭̩̥̯̲̖͓̙͈͖̫̫̳̭̜͕͇̦̣̟͈̱̮͓̦̦̰̝͈̭͔͇͕̩̹̱͚̘͈̖̻̮̝̯̼̘̹̦͔̪̩̘͙̠̝̭̣̪̬̯̩̤͓̫̭̙͓̹͚̟̬̬̲͎̞̱̙͇̦̯̲͈̣̤̝͚̗̤̖̯͈̬̙͖̮̣̘̯̫̝̱̳̥̬̙͇͓̺̫͉̳͚̳̗̬̟̱͈̘̞̜̩̭͎͉͔͚͙̠̱̦̺̗̯̱͍͔̘̘̟͙̼̘̹̺͍̼̮̟̙̦̠̮̜̳̪̲̺̘̘̜̤͕̩̤̰͓̉̏̋̏͂́͛̔͊̆̈́̍͌̐̒̒̌͊̿̇͆̌̿̈́͛͆̈͘͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̥̯̻̪͉̗̮͉̜̟͎͕̬̤͙͖̦͕͖͕̤̞̩̦͉̳̣͔̥̭̘͕͖̬͕͖̬͉̞̺̠̬͕͎̬̫̦͚̩͔͇̠͈̠̝̣̤̱̜͉̩͈͉͍̣̙͓͓͎̱̘̓̉̈͊̃̉̎̂̅͐̔̆̑̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅR̸̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̡͚͖̭̹̦̭̗͇̳͙̮̙̥̤͇̩̗̺̲̙̺̻̻̖̥̳͙̰͙̤͙̯͔̗̝̳̼̪̠͉̙͔̼̪͔̦̘̹͙͕̞͍̪̲̜̲̯̪͙̼̯͓̣̲̹͎͎͇̞̫͙̜͚̪͓̥̩͓̺̫̠͙͎̦̘͉̜̯̯͎̭̹̺̖͓̫͙̞̩͓͖͙̞̦̲̘͇͕͈̖̳̻̫̻͚̮͔̥̻͈̻̣̟̱̦͓̦̦̱̼̟̹̹͇͖̤͕̤̱̼͕͉̬̣̞̙̟̹̘͕͈̥̳̳̯͙͍͍͕̣̰̯̹͔̲͖͈̘͕͈̹̜̙͕͇̭̺̮̿̃̓̈́͌̈͌̐͑̏̈́̅̌̀̑̔͐̿̈́̒͐̂̈̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̶̡̨̨̥̹̖̰̟̭͙̹̬̭̭̬̬̮̬̠̳͙̳̘͕̠̘̖̭̤̹̘̽̐̿͌͂̃̿̎͑̈͐̏̀̍̿̃͑͛̓͊̽̀̈́͌̎̌͌̌͐͊̇́͌̔̉̏̈́̾̏͛̿͆̈́̃̇̆̆̏̍̈́́͆̋́̈́͛̽̍̈́̇͊̾͊́̔̾̈́͆̀̽͂̈́͒̉͋̒̎̒̓̇͐̃͗̈́̈̅̑̋͆̿̉̐̅̏͛̍̄̀̈́͌̇̈́̈́̃͌͊̐̉͌̏̽̀̈́́͗̀̇̂́̔̍̃͌̅͛̒̓̋͑͐̇̑̀̀̒̌̎̿̑̏͛̎̿͐̇̍̾̄͑́̏̇̏̓̌̆̈́̿̾̎̓̋̿̎͛͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅb̸̢̨̢̢̧͇͈͓̣̼̼͕̼̙̘̳͕͍̼̼̝͖̪̜̥̲̺̪̬̝͕̳̙͓̝͎̼͚̼͖̹̲̳̦̰̻̹̬̯̱͎̼͇͈̦͖̝̱͓͓͕̞͕̼͑̚͜ͅͅͅͅe̸̡̡̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̠͇̠̭̩̞̟̦̲̜̻̼͚̙̼͙̙̺̝̼͖͖͚̗̻̝̺̖̳͙͎͍̤͇̯̖̗͔͈̳̞̯̯͙̦̲̲͖̣̘͕̻͉̲̬̩̻͎̬̖̠̫͇̖͓͍̩̫͔̤̻̹͉̮̰̞̙̺͉͔͕̮̼̰̱̯͙̙͔͍̖̭̯̝̞̠̼͇̦̲̦̬͍͉̫͚͖̲̱̪͙̦̱̗͈͍̠͙͇̭͖͇̩̤̗͙̘͎̞͙͎̞̲̮̞͎͙͚̥̞̼̰̼̫̙̣͚̮̠͉̯̼͕͓͈̤͎̪͆̆͑́̈͌̿̉̿͂̍̐̎̑͋̚͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅg̸̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̳̗̫̫͕̞̹̞̼͎̳̗̥̻̘͍͚̯̦̻̤̻̼̪̹̟̼̘̺̫̺̪̬̘͓͎͉͖̰̹̬̰̜͕͔̦͇̰͕̟̥͙͉̠͍͓̝͓̭̞͖̫̮̳̤̦̟̜̫̙̺̽͌͂͑́́͆̓̔̅̓͊̈̐̿̋̔̌̀͌̑̄̌͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝g̶̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̜̘̰͍̭̞̗͍̲̻̬̥̼͈͕̖͙̰͔̮̫͖͕̮̰̙̗͙͕̫͔̗̟͇̜͖͙̯̳̎̌̾̌̉̉͂͑͒̏̄̍̍̂̅̿̊̈̅̽̐̽͌́͛̈́̈́̊͌͋̾̇̊́̎̀́̋̽͂̂̎̂́͐͆̈́̂̋̆͐̍̔̈́͌͂͌͂͛͐̈̅̔̈̄͗͛̏́̈́̾͒̽̑̂̈̆̐̽̎̓̈́̋͗͆̎̀͂̽̈́̓̄͗̈́͆͆̀̉̏̀̃̒̀̈́̌̀͊̒͒̾̽̑̀́͑̾̈́̅̄̎̑̿͊̈́̇͑̽͆̅̾̇̎͆͑̉́̆̍̾͆̈̉̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅm̴̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̤̝͇̫̟͈̗͇̻̦̰͎̮̘͉͎͇̻̲̯̰͖̱̻̻̥̩͇̭̪͚̣̘̥͖͍̱̰̯̮̘͉̮̳̠̺̣̳̟̜͉̗͙̞̺̣̫͈̙͉̯̗̹̤̝̲̠̞̣̦̫͇͈̲͇̗̝̥͎̖̰̠̫̫͎̝̜̺̰̲̺̟̗͓̟͚̻̲̘̣̲͇͍̞͉͎̲̬̱̠͖̟̹̯̣̰͉̙̰͓̼̺̫͎͎̻͕͈̗̻̲͎͙̰̙̣̻̼̩͉̞̭͍̲̪̝̭̤̲͖͎̟̺͈̘̭̝̳̳̒͆̌̆̀͆̊̾̈̈͊͆̾͆̂̈́̊̄͗̉͋̒̆͂̿̒͌̌̎͑̓̇͒̅́̽̊̏̀̃̍̓̑͌͛̏̈́̎̓̉͊̓̈̃̿͋̋̂̓̀̈́̇̈́̃̓̎̐̌̓̏́͌̿̈́̽̆͗͌̈́͌͒̅͂̇͑͊̈́̍̊̄̉̈́̏̀̾̿̾̊͆̽̒̾͂̇̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅą̴̛̟̣̻͖͓̠̙̟͙͖̤͖͖̘̣͇͎̟̺̭͈͓̤̲͓̤̗͛́̋̾͗͗̈̃́̆̇̿́̍̃́̋̌͆̎̈̍̔̎͗́̒͗́͒̋̈͆̈́̆̂̊͊̆͐̇̐̒͗͂́̄̂̒̋͊̏̓́̏̍̓̅̾̐͂̓͋͛̈̀͐̾́̋̉̊̏͒͒̍̾̏̈͛̔͋͂̃́̿̏̔͌̇̽̀̓̓̓̍̀͑͂̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̶̢̢̧̛̛̗̝̤̠̤̯̱̝̠̗̯̱̙̲̜̟̯̠̳̥̫͔̥͎̣̣̲̭̞̬̜̹̣͕͇̊̂̀̓̀̒̽͋̑̆́̔̑͊̊̆̓̑̿̒͒̐̔͛̒͂̈̌̋͋̄̔̒͗̀͊̀̐̌͊̒͛͐̃̈́́̉̍͆̓͒͐̃͐͆͗̉̍̇̉̊̆̑̑́͂̆͋͐́́̓̒̐̆̾̃̑̍̄͐̕̕̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̛̛͉̤͕̹̦͓͓͙̪̫̰̝̜͙̘̗̭̜̻̪̼̺̠͙̻̼͚̟̩̖͉̼̮̮̯̮̭͇̦̪̝͈̫̘̮̩̟̟̟̤̟̫͍͖̫̘̰̪̣͇̤̞̹͔̘̯͚̮̗͚͍̫̣͇̘̝̦̲̳͙̣͛̽͋̊̿̋̿́̎́͗̑̓͒͛̃̊̌͒̾͋͛̓̏̃̿̾̓̃̀̐̓̋̿̑̌͂̍͊̌͌̅̓͒͐͗͗̓̈́́̾͌̋̄̂͆̈́̓̏̈̋̈̈́̂͆́̐͋̿̔̆̎̃́́̅͗̀̈̒̅͗͂̈́̑̿́͂̔̿͛̈́̈́͌̇͂̓̌̐͊͌̎̀̈͊́̏̎̇́̑̊̓́̄̈́̊̀͊̈́́̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅs̵̡̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̝̳̫̥̲̟͇̣͚̱̹̝̼͎͖̲͉̣͖̻̰͓͖͔͉̩̟̱̘̘̻̲̯͎̯̣̦̺͚̲̥̙̰̘̦̭̘͖̞̝͈̞̪̘͎̫̩̖̩̯̠͈̫̳̟̗͔̘̘͍͉̦̹͍̭͚̮̼̰̖̬̘̙̲͈̳̼͚̖͇͉̥̖͇̝͈̗̭̠̥̳͓̬͈̖͇̣̜̺̰̬̣̮̪̼̥̠͕̣̩͓̪̼̼̱̞̝̦̦̥͍̣͕̖̞͓̰̻̹̼̩̜̫̭̯̜̙͈̱̜̥̏̏͒̾̿̾͌̈́̌̆͂̂͂̔̈̊́́͐͌͑̅͊̋͌̒́̄́͗͊͊̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅę̶̨̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̜͖̳̱̟̺̥̻̳̜̯̮͈̪͓̟̫͙̥̥͓͓̼̳̝̫̪̬̭̦̠̰̗̯̻̲̮͈̬͇̠͓̹̘̟̬̥̼̞̣̘̮̣̰͍̲͎͍͍̮͈̗̬̜̥̲̝͔̥͓̪͕̹͓̳̩̮̭̭͉̰̙̰̠̺̰̻̯̥̫̣̤͙̖̗̼̦̙̝͖͔͇̣̫̰̯̠̭̺͕̪͚͇͎͇̥͕͔͎̼̪̘͖͚̯̠̙̳̳̝̞͕̱͇̩͕̼̩̗̞̹̤̀̒̇̏̏͗̊̀̋͗͛͆̽̄̌͆̂͂̋́͛́́̆̓̆̔̆̒̈̇͗̐̅̅͐̾̂̄͊̎̆̽̾͊̓̇̇͗͒̓̀̀̃̆͐̆͗̒̉̆͆̔̃͒̈̆̃̈́̂̽̐̂̑̈́̐̉͂̿́͒̈̍̒̋̀̒̾͊̏̿̎̉͂̍́͋́͗͐̍̌̋̎͆̋̊̿̎̾͑̓͊͌͊̓͒́́͋̄̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̭͚̲̟̝͙̝̻͈̞̠̞̬̣̙̻̖̞̭̤̫̮͓̻̞͓͍͚͍̬͇͓͔̰̻͚̜͇̙̩̩̬̥̺̰̪͈̪͎͚̱̪̒̍̆̂̓̉̿͑̿̉͆̀̎̈́͌̽͛͂̒̏̍̊̉́̄̒̈̒̈́̈̑͆̎̈́̉͑̓̑́̀̌́́̋̑̿̈́̐͌͋̓̿͐́̾͂̒̾̊̋̌́̇̿̀̐̍̾̌͑̆̔͒͋́̃̑͐̍̆̀͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅm̸̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̛̙̰̱͔͇̙̰͚̲̤̩̻͇̰̲̺͙̣̟̟̯̜̰̭̘̩̩̳̺̬̣͈͎͇͎̭̺̰͈͍̗̜̳͖͍̼͓̮̞͔͚̦̣̜̣̝͍̻̪̞͉̻̻̼̩̺̰͖̰̦̜̰̻̞̺̟̞̥̪̹͈̰̯̪̭͍̜̞̤̝̫̣͙͎̣̫̞͇̼͙͕͕̻̞̼̪̺̠̣̲̞̠͕̤̩͍̟͙̲͖̠͇͉̠͕̜̙̣̼̟̺̼̮̺̘̥̤̤͓̞̗̫̬̠̹̭̩̩̗͙̳͔̹̦̭̟͓̺̬̤̝̭̦͉̫̗̐̓͌̐̎̓͛̀̂̽͐̀͊̀͐̈̃̅͗̎̔̃͑̇̔͐̊͗͂̄̄͐̏̄̆̀́̉̉̂̊̑̀̾͗͌̂̎̅̅́́̊͂͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̟̩̫̜̳͕͔̯̹̻͕̅̀͂̊̂͐̑͂̾̄̐͂͛̊̓̀̇̉̇̇̄̊̀̃̃̊͂͋̈́͋̾̐̇͑͊͊̆̽̉͗̇̄́̔͂͒̆̓̐͆́͂͋̇̽̈́̈̇͋̽͊̅͋͑̉̆̓́͐͆̓͋̔͆̃̊̏̔̅͌̄̏̈́̈́̏̈́̄̌͛̾̀͗̐͊͒̈͑̔͂͂̽̔͆̔͛̆̈́͊̑̎̐̓̋̎͋͑̈́͐̀͌̿͗̎̿̍̃̌̍̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̴̢̢̛̛̥̬͕͙̠̳̮̱͓̪̠͔̰͈͇̣̦̺͍͍̰̝̙͚͕̼͖̯̠͓͇̰̩̤̫͕̺͈̭͖̩̥̙̤̬̲͉̰̱̠̃̓͌̊͑̋̍̽̒̀̀̌͑̿́̃͐̇̾̒͂͛́̉̀̏̌͋̽͑͒̿̂̂͌͊̓͗̔͆͗̇̈͋̓̐́͊̄͊̐̔̈́̿̽̃͑͑͑͆̈͊͂͂͂́̈́̔̈́̌̓̒̌̂͌͌̽̓͛͌͌͑̋̔̏̄̊̊̅̉̊̄͌͒͌̒̅͑̽̂̑̃͂̌̔̊̾̓̉̓̇̆̄͐̂̒̆̑͑̏̾̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅc̴̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̘͇͎̹̗͓͖͈̜͕̗̖̩̼̟̹̼̭͚͓̮̱̳̦͉̺̮̺̮̩͉͙̺̲̰̜̝̒͑̋̅̇̔̌̈̌̈́̊́̅̈́͑̊̒̀͗͋̂͂̑̐̈́̋̐̐͋̇̀̾̄͗̏̔͑̔͂̓̆͒͋̏͐̀̀́̅͂͛̎̾̔̎͐̔͌̾̍̂̄̈́͊̇̈́̒̑̽͋̆̌͑̔̽̊̊̏͗̌̃͛̓̇͌͆́͆̂̈̃̈́̍̓̄̀̈́̓̓̀͊̊̽͑̈̔̎́̊͑̉͂̐̎̋̐̈́̉́̈̂͑̂́̽͒̎̄͗̓̒̃̈́̉̂͂̓̈́̆̈́̽͛̏̓͊̀͂͑̊̉́̏͒̍̏͛̈́̓̉̉͆͋̒̔̿̽̏̾̆͋͛̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅǫ̵̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̝̹̲̩̜͙̰͈͚̲̭̼͔͖̯̦̳̫̼̬̟̞̰̗̥̗̮̲͖͍͙̳̰̪̦̠͕͇͓̻͙̤͍͕̦̤̹̪̹̜̫͇͑̓͗̄̇̋̓̑͌̾̏͛̎̒̈́̑͆͑̅͌̈̏̂͊̇̍̒̃͛̍̐̈͆̅̽͑̆́̎̌͛̈̑̄̄̋͐̅͛̂̿̾̍̉͆͌̀̀̄͆̑̎̎̍̓̉͛̑͋͗͊̄̂̀̄͂̎̒̇̚̚͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̶͎̥̻͎̺̘͚͈̖͖̭͂̂̾̿̎̊͑̎̅̈́͌̓̀͛̾͊͌́́̆̋̏̋͐̈̾̀̓̊̓̈́́̏͊͒̈́̃̅̓̌̉̏͂̊̾̕̕͘̕̚͠͠͝͝f̶̡̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̨̼͉̙̗̱̭̖͔̤̫͕̱̞̱̗̰̟̩̱̪̩̹̙̥̘̳̯̜̩͕̠̭̩̼͔͎̲̫̟̝̱͚̬͉̥̭͚̺̺̭̯̯͖̖͙̗̭̫͚̘̠͍̬̞̖̮̼̳͙̩̗̬͕̫̖͍̬̦̳̬̪̟͕̬͙̭̳̟̫̯̟͔͕̺̙̙̗̗̟͖͍͉̱̘͙̰̙̪̅͒́̎̿̈̓̊̀͒̓͑̽̇̂̒͂͗̐̄̀̾͒̽͆͐͆̐̈́͆͌͆̓̀̎̈́̈́̓̿̋̔̂̊̇͆̆̆͛̓̈́͑̓̔͗͋͐̃́͋͗̉̿͑̋̏͋́͗̿̅̾͒͒͛̈́͌͗̿̏̈́̀̔̄̓͌̓͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅu̵̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̻̲̼̝̗̯̰̘̲̹̳̫͚̹̞̯̹͇̭͎͎͚̻̻͎̤̭̱̹̟͓̰̬͈͓͎̞͇̩̦͔̘̭̥̘͎̲̮͈̰̘̰͎̠̱͈͇̭͙̱̣̜̲̰͖̙̗͇͚͕̜̳̫̗̝̘̤̱̰̖̫̺̥̻͔̹͕̳̥̼̩̰͈̙̲͖̰͔̹̟̣̜̗̲̦͍͖̝̗͚͎̘̾̈́́̃̔̃͊̏͋̌̑̎͊͂͆͊́͛̿̇̒̽͘̕̚͘͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̛̛̟͍̰̯̤̬͇̙̜̟̈́̿̓̔̍̀̉͑̿̏̑͊̌̀̾͗͂̈́̉̾̓͛̈̀̐͌͒̋̎͛͑̉̍͂͋̋́̓̈́͊̒̀̽͑̋͘͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ȩ̵̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͍͇̮̝͈̫̬̺͇̲̙̝̭͖̤̝̟̮̰̪͇̮̼̥͍̯̱̥̯̼̠̪̹͑̋́̾́͊͆̿͐̈́̐̈́̀̎̓̎͐̎̄̓̿̌̂̈́̎́̏̃̇̐͋̅̇̑̉̐̿́̔͂̍͗͋̑̿͊͗͗̅́͐̅͒͗͑͑̀̅̒̎͛̐͑̔̊̈́͑̑̓̓̈̓̒͊̾̋̏́̌́͊̍́͑͂̀̃̉̈͆̾͆̈́̂̈͑̀͆́̀͂͋̑̽͒̔̃͆̑̿͆͆̓̍̄̌͂́͂́̎̈́͒̂̾̽̄̅͒̀̌̆̏̾̂͂̂̈́͊͂́̉̈́͂͋̓̎͌̃͗̔̂̀̎͗̒̒̌̔̏̿̊̀̏͐̅͒̇̃̔̀̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅd̵̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̝̺̺͇͔̘͚͍̰̫̟͇͇̪͉̰̙̮̼̹͈̳͇̮͉̬̟̺͖̟̤͔̙̠̖̦̭̱͈͇̮̺̬̻͈̫̋̌̿̉̂̓̏̃̐̓̈́͂͛́̍̓͌͌͑̉̈́̐̋͆̅͆̉͋̎͆̓̆̿̈̋̎̅̋̂͌̏̐̍̐͋͂͆̋̒̆͊̏̈́̅͊̈́̃̓̑̃̈̊͆͛̐̋̃̊̔́́̈́̓̏̇́̍̾̅̊̄͒̇̍̾͊̍̈́̂̿́̓̈́̇͛͛̉̏̒̑͌̌̆͐̉̀͒͐̑̆͂̆̀̎̄̐̃́̈́͐̋́̂̈́̑̈́̌̊͊́̌̾̽̀̌̃̅̆́̏̇̈́̐̋͊̎̌̀͊̔̎̆͋̍̈́̈́̂̃͑͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̶̡̛̛̛̛̛͓͈̣̗̠̳̯͇̳̞́̒͒̍̑̓̏̓̀͊́́͌̇̿̂̆̉̊̏͋̈́̈́̂̾̊́̿̑̓̔̉̍̐̂͛̆̿̈̐̓͑̏̾̌̋̏́̍̽̽̓̿̉̑̄͆̔̂͛̔̏̐͑̌̓̓͂͒̽̋̌̍͋͐̒̈́͋͗̀̃͆̓͆̃̔̉͆͒͛̄̅̈́̈́̇̔͊͊̐͋̑̈́̒͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝  
̴̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̠̜̦̯̩͈͕̥̥͈̲̪̖͚̭̫̮̤͎͚̻̟̭̠̥̟͓̩̻͕͎͉̳͇̪̭̱͎͇͔̩̩̳̥̩̫̰̱̠͍̲͉͕̥̦͈̟̦̟͉̼̖͓͍̥̺̼̙̗̗̺̙̺̲̱̩͈̟͎͉̬̼̳̹̭̥̞̲̪̬̩͕̹̞͈͇̪̟̜͖̯̻͓̾̔̌͋́̂͊̅̃̌̉͐̇̈́̈́͋́̈́̀̅̓̈̓͒́͛͂̔́͌͆̓̓̈́͂͗͋̎͊͂̀͆͛̅̍̆̂͂̈͂̃̽̾̒̍͐̂̈́̎̀̎͛̂̇́̉̅̏̇̓̇̋̿̇̊̍̑̍̃͑́͊͗͗̓̔̀̽͗̅̊̆́̽̀̎̓͑̏̍͊͗̆͊́̔̀̒̈́́̿͆̋̇͌̈͌̔͋͆͆̽̈́́͒̐̍̽͆͐͐̇͑̂̊̔̃̔͋̑̃̅̈́̈̽͂͒̑̓͒͆͑̿̓̋̃͊́̒̈̐̓͋̈́̃͒́͐̌̌̂͋̑̽̽̽͑̄́̀̓̀́̈́͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅḨ̶̧̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̱͕̯̫͉̪͚̜͇̭͙̠̪̰̝͔̯̭̹̥̳̟͕̥̤̻̲͖̹̹̼̱͉͎̘͎̳͎̫̞̹̤̞̱̗̜̲͓̗͇̹͎̝͖̘̗̟̱̘͙̗̼̬̤͒͆̑̇̃̌́̌͛̊̅̍̌́͐͆͐͛̅͒̃́̍̒͗͛̾̾̂́̈́̽̌̿̍͑́̐̏̈̔̀͌͒̈͂̀͆̿̿͋͆̆̀̉͌̅̌͛̍̅̈̅͐͒̋̓̈́͑̒̊̌̓͌̋͒̐̉̽̊̓̈́̐̀́̍͌̌̌͌̔̋̊͒͆͊̒̌̈͛͋͛̊̈͒̊͐́̀͂̈́͆̾̒̾̎̈͛͗̈̈́́͌͐̈́̊̈́̊̉͋͂̅̏̈̈̿̑̀̄̍̂̋͗̃̈́̀̆̉͑̑͋͌̆͌̄̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅä̵̧̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̤̝͙̬̫̟̺͇͖͙̳͕̖̠̺̤̙̙̱̦̪̬̥̹̘͎͍̤̭̭̭̜̫̙̘̤͉̯̭̮͍̬̠͇̭̳̪͕̮͕̦̰̗̟͚̠̮̻̪͈͕͍͍̠̦̜̼͖̝̙͕͕̫͍̻̯͕̗͔̥͖͓̠̺̤̲͍̮̳̪̗̘̘̗͖̭͉̙͚̰̙̻̗̗̞̳̬͍̰̲̲̹̝̬̝̥͈̫̣̪̹̥͔͔͙̗̖͍̘̦͚̟̖̰̙͎͈̫͈̝͖͇̗͍͎̠̭̠̟͉̣̥͈̱̪͕̣͙̜̻́̿̊̍̀̿͊̀̈͌̃̈́̄̈́̆̐̓̾͂̈́̔̈́̈́̓͒̇̉̂̀̊̾̅̉͒̇́͗̂̀͌́̽̋͌͌̇̏͋̎͆̊͆̈́̍̿̂̏̐́̊͂͛̊͛͐̈͛͗̉̒̀̐̇͊̉̓͒́̓͒͗̈̓͆͗̒̐̋̆̇͌̑̿̿́̽͑̒͑̈́̊͂͒͐͋̊̀̎̾͗͛͂̉̓͊́̂͑̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̢̧͓̱̲͍̣̣͎̮͇͍̖̪͈̫̦͉̞̻̰̲̫͈̻̬̮̹̺̼̝͉̼͈̦͚̺̰͕̹̦̟̮̳̬̮͎̙͕͖͓̣̹͚͙͈̳͙̻͖̗̭̲̾̂͌̉̈́̆̑̎̄̓̃̃̂̃̊̊̒̀͊̀̂̊̔͗͌̅̓́́̊̂̐̇̌̏̊͊̔͗̿͒̊̽̆͊̎̇͑̈̿̂͑̇̋͛̉́̔̽̃́̒̃̏̇̽̒́̄̎̆̎͛̉̍̃̿́̉͑̅͗̀̔̆̾͆̇̆̀̿̀͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝a̸̢̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛͍͓̯͎̥̖̞̜̹̯͓̼͔̳͉̯̬̠͙͙͚͎̭̖̹̝̮͈̬̠͍̺̺̦̯̰̤̩̼̣͚̪͍̼̖̝̰̼͍̫͉̰̮̳͉͙͔͖̮̙̗̯̺̰̤̗̬͖̮̗̝͚̳̻̦͋̿̊̐̾̅̐̍̋̓͐̔͋̅̄̎͊̂̈́̄͑͆̌̌̿̏̏̊̉̃̂͑̿̑̏̀͑͐̑͊͒̓̀̄͑͌͌̇̅͑͋͛́̌͛͐̿͆̎̃̿̏̉̉̆̌̾̓̈́͆̾́͑̋͛̈́̌̈́̅̿̿͂̍́̌́̎͌̊͐̆̈́͑̀͒̏̂̓̆̎͑̅̈́͗͑̈́͂̈̉̄̒̏̐̎̓̌̂͌̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̛̲̜̞̱̥̝͖̟̖̰̺͇̦̝̲̜̥͈̩̩̱̘̥̳͖̫̦̫̙̤̥͕̤͖̮̞̰͕͓̭̰̬̻̣͈̟̖̿͌̽̀̊̓͑̓͐́̏̊͗̏̐̽͜͝ͅ ̵̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̨͖̙͕̙͔͇̰̲̙̗͉̻̩̫̦̱̹̹͚̙̣͕̯̦̬̦͎͙̫̻̹̠̦͇͕̹͕͉̜͕̰̺̠͍̰͉̮͍̤̱̫͙̪̻̦̖̭̬͕̫̯͚̬̰͇͉̬̳̥̻̱͚͕̯̞͖̰̤̬̮̞̮͇̣̗̬̻̣̲̘̰͎̗̈́̂̔̀͆͋̅͑̀̔̋̓́͑̇̀̂͌͛̋͐̈̀͆̽͗͑͆͒̑̚̕͘̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȈ̴̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̛̛̛͍̦̺͉̭̠̻̦͔̙̯̪̩̘̼̫̜̮̩̱̣͔̬̘̻̬̘͔͇̖͍̣̗͈͙̝͍̼͉̩͓̘̱̱͇̦̮̬̻̮̣̝̝͚͈͍̟̩̲̜͔̟̣̮̺̞͚͎͚͈̱̩̬͎̖͉͖͚̰̌͑̑̈́̈̈́̍́̈́̑̀̀̄̌̐̈́̽́̂͐͒͆̑̓̿͛̇͊̓͑̉͑̑̆̓̆̉͐̐͌̑̈́̂̉̅̎́͊̈́͗͋̇̏̓̎͂̋̍͒͋̽̉̈́̄̽̿͐͂͛̈̒̍̋͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ'̸̨̺͓̱̳͚͇͔̞̻̹̺̝͙̖̼̳̺̼̣̱͇͉̼̪̻̤͓̙͓͖̲͕̉́͛̎̂̿̃̓̈̾̑͋̏̍̉̿̽͘͜ͅl̷̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̢̢̨̧̛̩̗̟͎͓̗͍̫͙̙͉͖̘͓͍̰̙̺̱̖̭̯̟̪̳̹͚̭̮̤͉̱͙̲̜̳̳̲͍̰̟̺̝͖̘͈̻̪̖̘̫̰̺̭̖̦̙̤̜̭͔͍̙̹̙̩̗̬̻̗̹͉̮̫͙̝̰̬͍̪͇̮̀̀͒̑̈̋̀͑́̐̓͊͒̆̆͆́̑͗̉̄̂͊̀̎́̔̒̐̀͂̃̃͛̑̂̓̆͌̄̍̾̾̈͌́̉̑̈͌̏̔͛̓̈́̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ļ̴̡̛͈͚͕̰͙̦̬̬̹̗̮̜̥̳̙̪̙̳͍̏̋̌̎̐̓͐͒̀͛̉̈́͗̌̃̈́̈́͊̆̿̔̇̽̉̅̓̎̏̽̂̒̄̆̈́̎̃̆̒́̍̉̈́̓̒̔͑̔̈́͑͂͐̎̄͐̿̍̇̈͊̆̒̍̊́͛̾̉̀͊̏̀̔͂̃́̏̒͌̊̆́̏̿̌̇͑̿͆̍̓̌̌̈̊̽͛̂͛̊̾̏̇̎͌̏͛͌̃͆͛̿́̀̇͗̂̽̍̀̈̓͗̀̈́̅͋̇͐̉͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̵̧̛̲̘̰͎̳͍̪̞͈̺̖̜͚̹͕̱͎̥̜̠͖̙͎̪̙̥̯͈̪̖̮̪̪̘͕͚̭̟̻̟͙̭̣͔̺̟̋̔͗̊͂̍̃̊̌͐́̈́̋̽̈̋̎̀́̓̽̔̉̓̎̈́̎̐̀̒̉͊̆͋́̿͌̈́̾͂͌̋́͑͂̄͗̆̾̈̄̃̈́̆͋̔̑͋̔̀͊͂̏͑̃̏̆̊̾̂̒̃͋̓̋͒̄̋͒̂̉̿̓̓̃̅̒̅̂̀̏͌̄̎͗͂̂͐̍͛̈̊̈́̆̈́́͊̈́̀̉̋̀̿͊̽͒͒̂̔̏̊̏͗̎̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̶̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̮̻͓͍͙̰͈̩̙̺̗̙̞̰̣͇̲̭̪̥̪͔͓̯̰̻̮̣̼͚̩̮̞͕̼͎̖͕͇̯̪̪̘̲͓͈͓̙̻̖͍̩͖͎̮͉̙̹̲͖̹̲̖͓̺̩͖͓̹̝̟̪̦̪̤͇̥͉̮̠͉̹͚̖͔̱͙̤͙̠̮̠̦̳̬̺͔̺̭̺̱͖̠̞͍̮͎̪̝̳̥̦͑̈́͗͂͒̿́̐͐̀̇̃̒̎͌̅̀̃̃̾̀̀̌̓̈́͗̀͂̃́̅̄͆͌̄̈́̒̐̆̐̈̊̏̎̇͌̏͒̈́̿́̐͆̆͂̾̈͌͌̽̐͑̈́̇̊͂̆̔̃̀̊̓͊̿̑̃̒̏͆̾͒̃̈́̀͌̅̀̄͐̋͑̓̓̀̒̀͂̏̆̇̃́͋͋̓̒̒̇̆̽̾͑̓̄̃͒̐̎̓͆̐͆͂̽̇̽̑̀̔̀͌̃͒͐͊͌̀̓̈́̾̀̑̀͗́͗͐̽́̆͋̃̌̈́̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅn̸̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̙͍̰̻͖̟̞͔̹̭̩̦̬͇̬͈̘̞̜͎͚̣͙͓̖͎̘̘̥̺͉̼̹̜̤͈̭̬̖̲͈̺̟͍̩͙͍̝̯̟̯̥̟͈͉͔̘̘̹̮̟̳̫̳̪͈̖̙̹̣̳̻͎͖̳̜̗̞͙̜̯̖̘͎̮̞̮̰̱̤̜̙̘͉̰̯̭̼͙̬̼͋̾̂̿̇̾̑̓͗̆͗̅͋͒̀͛̄̆͂͌̄̉̐͐̈́̒̑͐͑͆̾̅̀́̇͆͌̓͑̽̀̄͐̓̃̍̏̈́̐͌̆̓̉̊͊̿̂̒͑̎͂͗́͆̾̓̌̾͋̎̔͛̆̌͑̑̓̈́͂͊̓̍̆̋̍͌͗̇̇̌͗͆̑̉̓͒̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅļ̴̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̡̳̖̺̗̤͇̟͕̩̺̗̹̝͎̦̫̩͖̻͖̳̣͉̟̺͚͚͖̜̝̪̠̭̩̳̦̗̥͉̦͉̦̘͖̹͖͉͖̰̗̣͚̜͖̦̥̯̝͓̻̬̙͎̦̰̘̜̹̭̳͔̖̲̮̦͖̬̫͉̣̯̤̖͉̲̭̺͔̣̱̺̺͖͙̲͈̥͙͇̖̩̹͚̫̰͎͈̺̟̩̼̦̜̦̱̘͚̭̯̼̳̬̩̱͇͖̙̮̲̳͍̯̭͔̠̻̬̞͇̗̞̲̼̙̻̯̪͉͍̫̝̹̩͎̣̪͍̮̭̲͍͕̜̤̮̤͇̊̈͐́͆̈̏̈́͛͂̎͊̏̾̄́̄̇̀̆̐̒̀̏̍̅̎̆̈́̿̊̋̿͋̐͑͆̇̽͛̾̐͆̏̾͌̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅï̵̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̞̣̝̼͓̘̩̟͙̜̺̱̭̮̤͓̹̼̗̝̻̼̤͇̟͎̲̭̺̣̦̝͇̭̬̻͎̝̲͎͇͈̯̪̮̖̪̭͕͚̜̺̣̙̏̓̑̂̾̄̓̎͒̑̈̒͌́͑́́̏͂͌̔̐͊̄̎͛̿͂͆̎͒͊̾͗̽͆̐̾͑͑͂͛̋̿͂͌́͛̌͑̿̿̓̀̾͒̓͂̒̾̍̈́͊́͑̈́̆͗̈́̀́̍́̎͐͗͐͊͗̏̒͒̌̿̓̈̑̏̆͐͗̓̊́̄̀̀̊̓̌̍̎́̊͊̈́͂̎̓̋͛͋͋̾͂̓͊̈̾̏̒̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅg̸̛̘̹̙͖̣̲̲̫̩̟̈́͆͂̏̈́͒͌̎̏͋̍̿͋̃̍̿͆͗̇͑̐̊̂̃̉̅̂̅̍̐̊̓̄̒͑̍̔͂̌̄͒͋̀̈́̓̄̈͂̂͐̓̑͌̒̉̅́̇̈́̽̈͗̆̾̆̅̄́̇̈́̆͒̏̓̽̔̑͒̈́͂̄̀́̽̍́̿̎̇̿́̐̊̂̈́̏͒̓̾͒̉̅̈́̎̃̈́͒͌̅̇̊̊̒̈́̈͐͑̈́͒͆̊̽͒̈́̐͋̂̀͛̄̏͗̓̏͑̇̀͗̈͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̷̡̡̢̨̨̧͉̺͎̟̠͎̬̗̱̤̹̹̼̪̯͖̣͔̙͎͇͓̱̲̰̪̼̮̺̫̰̞̯͖̗̙̰̦̹̱͚̫̟͎̮͕̟̼̮̩͇̙͍̺̇̄̑̒̍̑̆͜ͅͅͅt̷̡̢̨̡̨̨̹͈͉̱̫̲̭̻͍̣̮̠̱̮̬͙̹͉̭͎̜̬͖̥̠̲͕̯͍̤͙̫̠͙̗͔̭̟̟̜̰̹͍͔͔̜̾͌͑̽̐̎̈́̽̔̀̽͗̈́́̃͋̑͆̾̇͌̍̈̒́̒͆͒̾̋̾̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅḛ̶̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̜̩̞̜̫̫̝̤̭̱̳̻̪̻̥͖̘̬̗̰̜͓̹͔̲͔̼̯̖̯͕̀͂̋̔̽͊̅͊̀̒̄͐̿́͑͗̔͂́̒̽̑̈́̆̂͐̄͛̃̈́̒̐̔̇̌͒̆̆͑͛̔̉͗̓̀̾̋̈̉̾̎̽͌͑̉̃̄̾̾̃͛̆͛̈̔̏́̓̑̎̽͋̀́͋̈̋͗͆͂̀̀͗̀̑̈̃̄̽̆͛̒̈́́͌̔̏̈́̄̑̏̓̓̌̄̽̈́̾͗́̈̇̊̃̃̃͊̇͊̓̓̀͋̀͑͊̂̈́̀͒̇̆̔͗̉̿̆͂̍̃̃̔̽̾̉̈̽͂̿̊͐̌͊̏̌̆̅̈̋̈̽͂̈́͗̌̒͆͆̑̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝n̵̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̡̢̛̛̛͙̗̩̻͔͚̤͍̖̩̻̦̘̝̖͈̳͓̟̩̺̮̖̼̹͚̫͚̰̫̭̪̻͔͙̝̼͖̝̝̺̝̞̞̯̯̮̮̥͇͚̗̱̘̲̗̮̺̦̗̫͕̗͇͙̫̼̫͍̙͉̱͚̻̝̯̳͔͈̼̹̺̞̼͎̠̘͔͈̹̺̖̥̼̼̝͎̪͚͕̻̣̜̰̠̤̱͖̝̦̩̺̞͚͓̗̺̜̲̫͕̫̜̪͖̉̍̈́̆̋͋̉̽̄́̊̏̑̉̾̓͆̊̅͌̽͋̎͒̒͊͂̒͌̀͒̈͌͗̾͒̆̓̈́̌̃͒̍̍̈́̈́̆͑̈̂̄̆̎͐̾̇̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ ̸̡̧̢̧̨̛͈̲̖̖̦͕̱̲̗̮̰͎̱̩̗̗̺̪̘̣͙̺͕̖̞͉̗̳͎͉̞̘̥̭̜͔̹͎̻̼̥̹̬̱̱͉͆̈̍͑̄̂̀̍̊̊̑̾̆́̌̆͊́̊̑̂̉͒̀̐̑͌́͒͑̾̋̀̍̒̏̆̄͌͑͒͆̅̂͆̂̽͗̐̍̈́̊̒̄̈́̌̈́̓̍͋̋̔̓̇̉̿͆͐̏̉̆̑̎͐͋̓́͌̀̂́̑̃̉̉̿̇͑̿̀̀͐̅̍͊̆̌͒̋̆̈́͋̓̌̒͛͆́̂̀̍͌̃̐̈́̓͑̐̀͗̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̶̡̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͉͎̫̞̮̼̫̗̲̭̜͍̪̘͖̮̣̻̳̻̘͙̣͖͓̩̙͓͚̲͚͍̖͉͕͍͖̯̝̝̬̪̬͉̞̦͇͎̠͙͙̭͓͎͍̠͎̲͍̩͕̠̟̦̱͎̼̉͌̐͛͊̈͐͒̆̇͐͂̊̀̔̌̈́̀̆͗̋̈́͗͌͗̓̆̅̂̿̔͗̆̑̍̽̈͂́́̄̈̎̎͆̿̒̌͌̅͑̓̂̋͋͆̌̈́̐͑͆͒́͑̎̔̏͗̌̑̏̈̅̄̋̑̿͆̍̿̀͘̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̶̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̙̞̥̙̖̮̺͔̙̯͎̲̫͙̟̥̘̭͔͔͖̻͇̳̤̗͖̥͙̩̠̥̹̳̥̙͕̮̖̪̞͍̙̩̠̲̬͎͚̜͙̻͙̺͓̤̯̹̭̗̻͖̱̲̘̤̪̲͇͎̺͖̞͔̺̞̘̖̻̝̭̝̣̪͕͉̗͕͓͕͙̱̼̝̘̹̗͇̮̘̩̗̻̟͎͔̤̯̭̼͙̞̹̫̻̤̳̦̓̈́̓̽̊͆̾͒̈́̋͆̾͛̉̓̈́̐̋͗͊͋͗͐̐͆̔̆͂̆̎͛̌̈̓̃̈̎̂̽̓̿̓̎̅̆̓͐̍͐̎̈́̑͒̒̉̑̓͆͌̉̆̏̎̈̆͋̋̌̽̓͋̀̔̊̈́̀͋̊̄̿̓̎̈́̃́͋̇̍͊̅̎̓̂̀͑̂͒̾͋͐̒̀̏́͗̍̇̐̽̂̉͋͐͛̈́͒̂͐̅̃̾́͐̇͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̴̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̠͉̲͉̖̤̼̖̞̫͙̥̪͓̠̳͕̗̳̟̠͉͚͈͍͙̥͉̙͉͓̝͔͓̖̩͍͕̬͓̥͉̲̱̯͎̗̬͙̭̤̲̭̯̹̙̙̲̤̬̟̱̰̻̜̫͚̱̳̘̗̗̬̻̠͎̤͉̼͍̮̤̳̲͍̮͈̯̥̠̭̣̪̺͎͔̬̖͇̱͚̳̤̱̭̲͈̯̬̩̦̯̫̼̦͆͂̇̈́̆͊̾̆̄̎͂̾̊̈́̉̈̈́̿̅̏̾̆̂́̆͛͑̑̎̓̊̿̓̅̎̔̿̽͊̓̃̓̃̽̿͑̈́͊̄̐̓̈́́̓̇̎̐͗̑̌̈̃̒̄̎̈́͋̒̂͌̀̄̓̽̉̍̍͛͑͛̑͗͋̋̂̓̑͂͊̇̑͑̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̻͙͇̘̦̼̟̭̰͇̤͎̟̗̬͖̜̰͎͓͉̼̞͍͍͙͈̙̯̤̣̰̼͖̭̣͕̱̫̘̖̱̩̺̞̟̬͇̮̭̫̮̝̹͔̼̘̱͍̬͎̘̖͕̪͖͍̤̖̜͕̯̱̟̤̙̫̹̗̺͙͎̰̤͓̭͎̜͔͓̯̬̖̞̹̜͎̳͙̦͔̱̦͉̝̳̩̜̺̥̯̘͈̭̱̦͍̪̻͍̜̜̦̟̬͖̩̤͓̥̹̹̲̦̠̫̠͇̮̜͕͍̰͂̔̾́͛̐̏̐̑̋̈͋̒͌͒̓̉͌̐̓́̾̊̿͑̅̽̓̊͛̀̋͐̊̒͌̀̌̄̃̋͐̄̀̑͗̍̄̍̂̉̍̈́̈́̌̓̔̇̈́̾̄̆̔̈́̔̂͒̒̾̀͌̓̾̋͗̿̽̈̈͐̍̋̂̆̿̑̃̋̇̈̀̆̽̃̈́͊̃̄̀̆͊͌͊̊̇̈̈͌̾͐̆̇̅̑̉̾͋̿̐̈̊͂̒̊̄̄͆͌͂̋͐͂̓̈̂͆̑͗̾́́̋̏̃̀͗̆͌͒͑͂̂̎̇̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̡̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̥̮͍̜͙̠̺̭͈͉͚̻͕͉̱̹̳̯̤̠̜͕͙̰͓̯̼̥̖̣̬͓͍̟̹̦̭͉̦͔̦̖̠̜̲̼̗̻̫̞͓͍̥͇̻̭̯̜̥̻͖̼̣̗̰͖̱͉̭̞͇̙̜̭̤̦͇̗̖̰̗̦͇̞̩̮̗͔̩̲̭͉͎̜̞̺̺̺̱̦̗̣͔̗͖̠͈̲̘̦̗̝͚̻̤̣̝̤̻̺͈̘̭͙̻͉͉̙̳̜͓̟̥͚̙̘̯͚̥̰̟̪̤̬̪̮̯̦͍̱̣͇̘͕̺̥̰̻̝̖̹̭̬̪̪̫̤̳̏̒͒̐̂͑̔̈́̑̈́̏̾̈́̓̎̔̿̄̈́̍̀͑̿͂̀͊͗̈̐̈̀̅̉̈́̇̍̾̀̆̎̊͐͑̄̀͑̉̋̔̓̅͑̋̃̀͊̀̏͋͋͌̈͗̊̾͒̈́̿̈́̓͛̔͒̍̇̏̒̑̎̐̆̏̏̈́̒̈̄̓̓̃̔́͐͛̾̋̄́̏̓͒̌̑̈́͋͆͑͛̍͒̄̓̓̑̅͋̽̐̈̈́͑̏̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̛̛̛̛̣̱̗̱̰̥̟̹̺̣̳̺͉̯̟̯̻͍̻̬̞̭̼̫̆͒̏̐͌̿̈́̑̅̃̄͗̀͆̀͋͒̂̃̒̊͋̍̀̀̑̿͛̿̆̋̅͐͊͊͗͐̎̀͐̀́̔͆̆͆̀͆̊͛̂̿̌̍̿̅̋̂̋̿̃͛̓̒̄̔͛̐̏̈̔̂͆̀̀̇͋͌̉̈́͋̃́̉̇͒͋̊͑̽̒̐̑͗̊̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ"̴̡̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̫̟̻͈̦͕̟̻̻͇̞͈̰̦̰͓̥̣̦̼͈̥͎̦̘̩̯̜̠̖̖̯͎͈͇̯̭̤̪̘̟͍͕̩̠̦̩̗̤̦͎̜̩̹̥͍̹͓̗͙̯͈̬̬̥͙̙̪̺̝̱̺̼̭͙̰̦̹͕͇̬̩̠̪̘̩͈̮̲͈̼̬̟̣͎̰̺̟͈͎͉̩͖̹̘̻̮͈̦̻̤̮̖̩̣̳͓̥̪͙͕͇̪̳̮̣̠̺̲̘̞̹͎̝̗́̉͂̾̇͆͐̊̈́̽͌̒́͛͗̐̀͑̎̄͋̈́̄́͋͗͗́̾̑̌̌͑̈̒̾̏̅̿͆̍̈́̈́́͑͌̒̍̇̿̋̓̾͂͗̈́͆͛̑́̏͑͌̓̎̓́̇̉͊̋̀̈́̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅH̴̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̛̬̙̟̙͕̮̖͈͙͉̻̟̙͍̩̙̬̯͕͉̩̝̯̠̱̺̥̱͎͈̦̳̝̤̺̞͎̮̪̲̝̥̫͙͙̼͕̱̩̳̹̞͉̗̭̱̫̰͚̤̮͉͙̹̳͖̞̳̭̺̩͕͚̝̺͔̞̦̪̗͎̼͎̤̝͔͉̻̰̪̗̗̳͈̮̰̯̟̊͂͌̉̆̀̈́́̀̓̍̄͗͂̀̓͂̎́͆͗̈̽̓̊̄̍͑̈́̈́͌̓̌͂̓̓̉͐͂͂͐̽͊̓̐̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅą̶̛̛̛̛̛͉͉̹̞̯̱̦͙̬̪̗͇̮͚͈̼̪̫̪̖̮̮̹̩̠̲͓͍͉̳̮̼͎̠̲̃͋͂͂͒̃͌̆̽̀̂͆̀̓͌́̉̽̀̏̓̅́̽̓͊̋̑̐̓̏͛͑̂̓́̂̎͒̍̊̒͑̿͛̆̃͒̀́͂̽͗͗̓̅̒̓͋͂͊́͐̋͑̑͊̐̋̃̌̅̑͑̈̐̂͒͊̓̐̓̀̔̎̓̀͊̄͌̈́̋̉̇̒̆̃͛͋̓̔̈́̿̽̓̿̔̓̀̐̈́͌̊̓̂̓͌̀̔̈́͐͗̓̎̋̎̀̽̅̊͊͗̌̍̊̈́̓̈́̉̈́̋̇̉͑̓̓̈͛̇̾̑͊͛͊̈́͛̈́͆̍̇̈̽͒̏̊̆̉́̇̿̌̒͐̉͆̇̏̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ş̵̢̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̭̙̗̲̩͎̦͓̘̜̰̣͈̣̭̗̟̹͔͍̦̝̮̘̯̪̟͉̪̟̲̭̙̘̠͙̩̫̯̳͔̪̲̥̦̮̠̰͓̯̘͉̦̻̼̖̣͈̱̺̤̫̥̫̘̞̗̻̺̰̠̰̜̫͓͖͓̝̟͙̙̞͉̱̪̖̝̥̼̟̣͈̭̼̠̭̺̹͈̖͔̮̯̥͚͓͈̮͈̤̖͖̣̗̱̱̰̼̼̹͉̬̺̗̯͓̟͔̟̮̤̼̮͇̯̟̻̼̼̝̩̞̺̘̘̱͍̼̣͉̭͖̦̤̰̬̞̘͍̤̈́́̎͐͊̓̋͂͆̈́̉̂̀̾̽̀̎̀̍̈̃̉̔̊́̓̽͐̓̓͂͌́̄̇͆̏͆̓̓̽̆͗̀͋̿̒́͐̒̑̐́̏͋̄̔̊̂͐͌͌̂̏̒͗̅̈͛͋͂̀̊͐̑̆̉̍̉̄̆̆͆̄͊̑́͑̔̀̔͛͑̈́͂͒͐̓̃͊̍͑̀̋̐͒̋̀́͐͑́̽̆͑̏̅̏̍̔͐̉̐̎̈́̊͊̌̋͊͊͛̆̒̊̀͐̏̈́̔̐͆̉̉͌̒̓͑̅̊͑̇̓̍͋̅̍̏́̏̓͂̊̽̊̌͒̓̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̡͙̮̘̗̟̻͎̱̥̙͉̹̞̳̪̻̞̗̲̬̫̱̖̟̭͔͙̠̲̪͕̤͉̝̙̫̖͚̝̳̦̯̫̯̼̺̠̖͇͕̟̣̱̰͕͓̥͕̺̙̩̘͎͉̱̦̱͍̜͕̘̻̬͎͔̹̠̬͍̳̗̖̪̣͔͖͇̺̩͇͚̘̱̦̯̝̗̗̰̯̠͈̩̥̪̠̼̞̭̰̺̭̱̞͖̹̼̰̫͍͎̙͚̳̤̖̥̱̗͚̤̰̠̣̿̎̐̍̈́͌̑̊̈́̏̔̍̽͗̉͆͒̃̎͋́̄̀̍͆̿́̈̀͗̂̐̅̽̈́̀̀̇̂̊̎̈́͐͊̀͋͒̚̚̚ͅͅy̵̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̬̻̯͔̝͍̯͔̣͓̠̤̱̪̭̮͇͔̩͈͈͇͕̺͎̻͚̹̲̭̟̮̯̥͕̫͓̙͇̱̣̺̝̯̺̼͕̘̞͇͕̩͖̯͔̬͕͚͇͗̒̾̈́̈̔̾̓͂͋̎̀͒̏͒̃̈́͗̂̊̑̍͗͒͌͋̀͒́͆̍̎̉̃͌̍͒̊̄͒̆̏̓̎̿͒̓͐̔̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̵̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̳̺̹̻̰̩͈̫̭̫̭͙̱̺͈̰͔̣͚̟̘̳̙̻̲̤͎͕̞̠̹̠͉̜̦͓̩̠͚̟͓̩̩̝̳͕͓͙͎̜͓̤͈̙̗͇̯͇̹͚̮̜̤̱̺͉̬̗̺̼̱̪̼̝͈̖̪̯̲̘̞͍̗̜̦͖̖̤̪̳̭͓͎͕̪̦̰̪͈̝̱̼̥̼̞̳͔̳͈͖͇̳̥̥̮͔͙͎̖̻̮̹̩̩̱̝͉̮̠͖͎̬̠͚̱̜̖̩̳͓̜̳̱̥̩̯͚̹̝̙̦͍̜̭͙̣̪͎̤̥̻̮̩͖̀̿̀͗͌̔̔̀͂̏̾̏́̇́̆͒̀̔̅͗̑̿̉͂̈̿͆̎̆̂̓̿͊͂̊̌͋̈́̽͆̍̓̑̑͒̓͗̑͛͑͆͊̑͌̂̌͒͊͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̧̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̛͖̻̠̭̮̹̗͙͙̩̻̭͎̳̩͓̲͚͈̗̥͖̞̣̠͉̬̰͖̦̲̖̝͙̩͙̠̙͕̖͔̞͕͙̭͚̮͇̼̣̺̭̭̯̼͖͖̜̥̹̮̮̟̻̤͍͔̙̜̣̰̭̖̳̻̰͓̮̟̦̹̬̙͎̦͕̦̻̩̰̞̲̼̬̼̘̣̪̰̼̪̭̙̫̤̩̠͙̰̼̬͎̗̹̦̻̳͕̱̪͉͎͍͉̙̦͓͚̩̮͇̘͖̟̠͎͍̩͔͎͓̺͊̑̆͛̄̐̆̔́̂̓͆̆̾̋̈́͌̾̐̎͑̓̂͑̈͐̓͛̏̃͆͌̏͗̏͂̂̐̈̅͗̃̈̑͛̈́̈́̽̏̿̀̏́̄̾̉̏͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝r̶̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̜͎̘̹͚̖̖̞̠̖̦̣̹̯̻̩̲̫̣̟̗͎̯̟̭̤̼͕̳̙̰̼̻̹̺͔̺̣̙͚̩̞͓̬̱̦̼̺͖͓̪͚͓͔̹̹̳̪̞͔͕͔̯͎̳͓̩̲̟̒͂̈́͛́͗̃̽̿̋͛̍͊̀̉̓̿̉͋̇̎̋̀̀͑̐̒̆͂̾̿̀̈́͌́̏͂̀̓̋̾̌̄̃̽̂̏̒̀̃͛̈̽͋̌̇̂̈́̄̀͂̒̂̽̇̎̂͒͂͒͂̿̓͑͋̈̇̽͛́̎̇̈́̊̔̇̍́͛̂́̏́͂̉̾̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̡̡̨̛̩̙̪͉̺̪̤̗̠͇̻̬͉͕̪͚̺̳̻͇̘̱̹̬̠̱͇̠̰͓̅͂̈́̇̓̽̾̒̋̓͋́͒͌͆͆̐͒̉̃̉̈́̽͂͆̽̏̾̏͒̃͂͛̃̊̽͋́̈́̽͂͐̒͗͌̂́̓͊̇̑̓̾͌͐̔̉́̍̒͛̅͋̂̾͑͋̾̂̈́̓͗̾͌̀͆̾̏̒̾͗͆̋̐̉͆̌̇̈́͆̋͋̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝s̵̡̢̡̛̖̮͍͚̫͕̘̯̬̝̾̎̀͒͛̄͆͗̒̇͛͑̀͐́̃͊̋͒̓̈́̓̄̇̀̃̾̍̉̿͆̑̑͑́̉͌̈́̿̀̏̒͋̆̋͗͒̋̍̃̾̂̆̌̀̿̇̀̈̄̀͋͌̍̂͋͒̓̓̏͊̃̄͊͆̊̇͂̃̃͆̾̓̑͛̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ę̸̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̳̬̥̬̩̹̞͓͙̺̮̞̠͙͕̞̮̩̗̗̟̥̲̣̱̱͔͕̖̜̬̮̜͈̱̲̲͔͚̼̪̬͔͚̪̬̺̞̤̰̹̩̖͙͙͎̞̰̯̪̘̲͉̝̬̜̞̝͙̗͈͔͔̺͙̭̞̤͚͖̼̬̹̲͈̹̀̃̈́͆͐͋̈́̔̐̏̓̌͂̈͆̔̒̀̒̂̽́̀̐͗͐̄͑̋̿̽̑̒̿͐̉̊̓̆̈́͂̐̍̉̇̈́͑̎͛̍̋́́̿̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̵̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͇͖̫͕̘̫̰͔̘̗̙̬͉̟͈̗̙̥͈̩̻̟͙̝͈̙̗̻̫͈͉̤̮̹̺̲͈̞͉̝̲̪̳̞̩̣̝̗̱̻̝̗̝̘͚̭̤̹̝̤̘͍͖̩̣̝̙̱̫̗̮͇̪͓̪̰̞̦̙͈͔̣̠͇̻̺̠̮͕̗̩̤̹͎̠̭̳̤̦̳̗̪̣̥̩͇͎̬͓̩̗̺͔̝̙͍̟̤̟̯̫̘̰͖̹̬͎̰̬̳͙̮̼̜͈͓̝̘̜̰̞͇͔̮̤̞̰̘̟͎̯̙̞̗͇͍͉͎̘̖̰͉̔͛̈́͆̑̑́̓̅̓͑̉̓̈́̈̀̈͒́̀̿̈́͐̓̈̃̓̽̔̿̒̈́́͛̆͛̀͊̔͑̈́́̾̍̇͊̂̉̃̎̄͐̓̄̔̋̎̋͊̈͂̀̆̊̅̀̈́̌̐͂͗̍̄̃̉̈̏̽͊͋̄̐͋͛̈́̽̍̈̋̉͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅê̵̡̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̛̝͓̼̯͉̦̟̦̳͙̩͖̘̬̘̝̭̝̦̙͎̰̜͍͈̪̖̬̟̠̮̮͉̠̖͔̼̳̠͇̳̺̩̗͕͚͉̠͔͚̟̖̝̥͖͔̗̜̻̝͚̪͕̤͎̼̬͉͍̠̩̥̩̼͈̻̺̱͍̮̰̩̙͎̜̬͓̩̪̘̰̙̞̙̣͎̞̮͔͎̤̣͍̫̲̩̓͗͑͐͑̋̒̀̒͐͒̈́̂̽̄̈́̑͐̓͂̀̇̽̉̿̑͒̄̈͊̉͌̔̿̂̔͛͂͂͑͛̈́̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅn̵̡̢͉̦̜̬̞͖̣̯͖̘̜͔̻̝̭̳͎̻̮͉̘̱̬̙̙̤̮̻̮̹͓̦̹̟̮͉̻̟̎̈́̽̉̓͊̂̏̿͆́̓̿͆͆̑̆̓̕̚̕͜͠ ̴̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̱̼͙̖̥̟͈̫̞͍̝̘̼͔̼̼̝͉̗̖̼̟̻̘̤̲̥̖̪̣̞̗̯̯̲̺͕̯̥̖͎̲͈̲̹͇͖̪͔̺̺̥̪̰̪̝͕̘̬͔̮͇͔̪̮̬̗͎̞͖͔͚̩̟̥̙̘͇̬̻̝͖̩̤̹̲̝͎̺͚͚̤͇͈̘̦̬͓͍̤̻̞̤̤̯̠͈̞͖̇̀̃͗͐̆͊̅̃̈́̒̀̍͛̃̽͒͗͑́̑̃̅̈̉̊̽́͑̑̒̿̉͌͂̉̊̃̏̀̎̄̋̒̀̽͛̄̃̾̓̎̍̊̃̔̀̈́̒̄͛͒̑̀̊̈̓̀̃̆̋̔̒͊̈͐͗́̌̔͌̎̍̂͑͑̃͒̈̋͂͋̓̑̒̾̾̍̈́̈́̿̾̂͗͗̒͌̑̍̽̑͊̀̇̾̍̊̇̃̋̂̿́̌́̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅṡ̵̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̳͖̙̙͉̜̗̖̙̠̦͙͚̫͙̖̜̞͓͕̦̜̠͍͚̟̫̱̖̱͖͓̗͕͎̩͚͍̥̘̦̫̘̥̳̝̣̬̦̣̤͎̙͚̜̙̖̣̞̻̐͐͂͑̇̓̀̌̅̌̇͐̔͗̀͗̑̐̒́̿͐̄̋̐̇̓͊͂͒͌̈́͌͑͒̀̿̀͋͆͆͐̓́̔̑̉̑͑̏̄̈́́̿̆̊̾̌͒̎̽̀͐̀̔̓̈́̀̈́͆͐͗̅́͛̐͂̾̈́̈̂͗̇̈́̅̈́͂͆̂̓̾͐̎̃̎̿̀̅͐̋̒̋̋̑̒͊̾͑́̽́̔̓̑̌̓̃̾͆́͋͌͐̒̅̂̃̅̄̅̊̂̈́͛̅̑̀̈́̄̆́̅͗̃̐̈́̒̈̾͗͊͌̈̃̆͛̒͂́̍̃̊̑̔̀̄́̓̐͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅp̷̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̨͍̪̺̲͓̹͔̙̩͖͇̫̝̰̪̻͉̦͉̰̮͔̯͖̥̭͕̩͙̩͍̭̻͕̳̳͔̱̟̩̻͍̳͔̫͓̰̖̠̥̭̘͙͙͍̲̳̺͎̭̲͎̯̞̭̰̬̞̳̰̮̯̞̠̪̳͎̲͚̺͇̖͎̪̰̲̰͓͓͔͔̝̭̱͙̦͙̝̖̗͎̺̭̳̥͚̞̭͉̙͉̠̠̞̬̳̤̲̼͓̟̬̟̣̟̰͙̫̠̲͇͇͕̗͎͚̻̰͇͚̣̗̗͔̘͕̙̭̟̗͖̣̳͚̮͔͉͙̲̬̣̤͚͖̳̯̖̺̠̠̀̄̽́͌͂͌͌̿̽̄̿̋͊̇͑͗̊̎̂̔̊̓̐͛̃̀͒̓̄͐͗͂̏̾́́́͛̓̒̋̈̿̑̆̽̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȑ̸̨̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̛̛͉͈̞͙̬̗̺̱̖̪̜͉̬̞̮̲̖͇͖̱͕̥̩̫͔͖͉͇̦͖̮̺̱̙̤̼̩̤̭̦̥̪̙̜͈̜͕͚͕͙̳̺͎͓̤̬͈̲͕̟̞̥͔̱̩̖̥̫̳̖̳̰̫͖̝̗͈̖͇̞͍͉̥̬̟̰̗̮̤̝̻̟̯͓̭͎̠̙̦͕̮͙̠̜̥͖͙̫͓͈̣̣͓̣͖̘̟̖̭̲̗̰̤͔̘̙͍͍̭͖̳͖̘̞̗̬̱̺͔͚̪̟̫͔̥̝̫̲͔̼̪̟͍͎̪͔͙̮͈̣͉̼̠̜͖̩̩̗͖͍̟̖͓͎̖̥̍͛͑͌̈́̓̂̀̈́̅͆́̌̿̅̇͒͋͋́͐̄̎̑̽͗͛̄̃̀̃̔͑̉̆͐̐̅̾̎͂̓̔͋̋͌̀̐͆͆̐͆́́̎̏̓̂̓͋͋̃͛̆̔͛̔̓̒̓͂́̏̄̎͌͐̀̍͂̀͂̔͗̀͐́̈́͐̏́͐̈́̍̈́̏̈͋͂͊̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̨̡̛̺̪͎̹̟̼̖͇̗̫̻͓͕͇̹̟̩̝̩̻̫͍̝̙̙̖̲̝͙̪͍̩͚̻̦̦̩͕͍͓͕͕̦̙̪͎͍̹̜̼͍̖͎͎̫̪͚̻͈̲̫̮̣̭͍͉͖̟̥͕͔̰̹̖͚͎͚̠̖̺̺̲̪̰̘̥̳̯̭̫̦̮́̉̽͑́̾͒͛̌̈́͆͂̾͂̓͆́́͋̊͒̉͑̃̍̅̿̀͑̑͐̀̒̅̒͑͆͂̂̓͊̾͆͆͐́̔̈́̔̀̍͋̋̄̏̈́͌́̆̽̏̍̃͂͆͊̒̋̉̎̈́̈́̈́̾͛͒́́͌̑̏͂͐̈͑̉̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅą̷̡̨̧̨̨̨̛̛͓͖̘̘̰͖̙̬̗̫̳̞̣͉̯̦̺̘̝̖͚̫̤̭͓̝̪͓̙͚̱͖͓̙͖̼̩͕̦̭͔̤̜̩͇̖͈̭͙̰̲̩̼͙̦̺͕̼̗̲͕̯̝̙͓͉͈̖͖̞͎̪̭̻͉̪̝̺͕͍͈͙̼͖̙̪̻͎̣͉̤̲͙̠̭̲̱̞̹̯͙̱͇̪̟̘̞̒̎͒̈́̌͋̈́̆̈̽̏̎̀̈́́̿̈́͐̉̊̅̐̿̀̂́̋̀̑̏͒͌̈̌͐͗͐̍̋̄̊̔̒̑̾͑̓͗̆̎͆͊͐̃̊͌͛̉̍̑̂̅̍̃̈͗̽͗́̈́̈́̓̓̏͂̌̂̍͗̏͒̓́̈́̈́̊̎͌̐̽͋̓̈́͆̂̏͗̂̋́͊͐̄̃͊̇̅̓̒̈́͑̉́͛̄̉̚͘̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅd̶̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̯͉̩̦͎̰͖̟̣͙̬̰͔͕̩̣̼̞̻͕̳͙͙͚̗̯̰̦̤̞̠̭̮̞̝͚̟̭̙̫̠̣̙̝̹̺̭̩̮̱̳̬̜̫̪̪̬͎̹̘̦̟̝̜̜͉͖͕̠̤͉͍̟̻͖̳͔͔͓̫̥͙̣̖̥͎̤̤͓͓͔͕͕͖͖̥̠̯̟̝̏́̇͑̋̃̒̀͊̊̉͐̾̆͗̈͂́̔̈́̏̈̈́̊͒̔͆͑̒̐̑̋̂́̔̈̏͗͂̐́̊̓̌͐̾̈́͂́͋̈͐̎͐͊̃̔́͑̅̓͆̉͒͛̓̌̈́͗̆͛̈́̑͐́̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ ̵̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̠̝̝̘̙̦̬̤͇̼͈͔̜̺̳͓̜̭̬̠͚͖̹̜͈͓̘̬͓͇͖̟͉̝̜̤̣̣͇͈̳͈̖̝̺͍̳̤͇͕͍̬̥̹̱̻͈͚͉̻͕͚͙̤͍͍̟̞̠̞̳̺̦̹̺̜̼͎̲̦͙͓͈̳̪̖͇͇͚̳̝̟͍̟̹̼̻̙͈̲̣͉̘̮̝̣̥̬̗̼̙͎̮̳͔̱̜̩̮̲̦̱͓̺̟͔̱̼͍̘̖̩̜͙̭̳̝͎̞̘̼͖̮̘̳͉̦̠̩̝͇̖͓̘̖̺̳͚͖̘̥̤̰̣͈͈͈̫̀͋͑̔̈̂̾́͋͐̒̍̅̏͆͆̌͐̊̀̐̂͂͛̈͊̍̀̀̽̈͋͆̍̀͗͐̿̄͆̋͆̓͗̆͑͌͆͗͆́̄̐͛͑̒͗͆̈̽̀̆̋̓̎͗̓̀̇̈̈͌̏̇̒̀̅̒̄̿͛͊̅̑̈́̀̈́̋̄̎̀̓͊̇͗̏̇̇̔̈́̾͂̔̎̅͛̀̔̇̅͛̆͗́̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̷̡̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̨̛̛͔̮͈͎͈̩̪͈̣̙̩̝̣͈̜̫̺̩̲̫͉̫̖̣̱̯̟͔̟̥̻͍̝͈̞̻̞̪͎͚̞̱͍̮̠̝̻̰̖͎̫̻̘̲̜̻̰̲̩͍̖̖̫̗͙̮̪̝͓̬̫̭̜̬͎̪̼̯̗͇̻̩̘̗͉̫͈͕͉̳̜͔̬͇̙͉͚̜̻̲͕̳̹̖̬̤͚͈̬̬͚̥̖͕̖̲̝̜̤̘͈̞̫͎͎̺̤̗͙̣̙̼̱̠͛̑͗̀̉͐̓͐̆̉̇̐͗̑̌̆͌͛͌̑̉̿̋͗͂́̒̈͌̇̋̓͐́̍͐̀͌̎̍̌̏̊́͐̊̉̈̎͋͒͆͑̽̈́̈́̌̾̇͌͆̈̊͌̆̏͋͐́̔̍̃͋̈̊̃͗̾̈̑̈͛̃́̊́̇̒́͛̊̐͛̓̍͑̑̈́̆̈́̓̾̀̀̑̓̓̿̐̓̏̇͛̓̈́̄̾̽̓͊̈́͆̊̊̓͋̃͑͂̔̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅç̵̡̢̨̢̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̘͍̬̝̺͇͔̠̹̝̺̰̞̗̹̱̬̦̦̤̲̪̦̯͎̣̮̼͓͓̱̹̳͙̪͉̱̰̬̦̟̪̬̠̝̫̞̫̙͇̟̖̺̠͈̰͚̙͚̼̣̯̱̝͍̜͓͔̼͍͈̪̹͓͇͈͔̝̘̭͖̰͔̮̳͓̭̤̭̺̲̱̖̞̺̺͎͎͔̘̜͇̤̙͔̥̮̫͕̥͂͒͌̉̾̅̾̉̈͐͗͒̏̏̎͑̂͋̎̇̿͌͗̆̂͆͗̌̃̔̾͗͊́͌̆͌̏̃̌̽͐̏̐͆̓̓̀̂̈̓̆̔́̽̉̏͆̌̇̈́͊͛̇̾̃̋́̽͋̓͐͛͆̐̾̆̀͒̀̾̐͗̽̆́̈̉̽̋̃͛̅͐̽̈̇̃̈́͆͋̓́̍̓̈̓͌̏̐͋̈́̂́̾̿̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̡̧̢̡̨̨̧͇͎̙̰͓̟̞̯̥͔͖͈͎̣̰̤̘̝̣̮̬̱̠̦̪̦̥͕̖̭̣̝̮̤̮̫̻̯̮͖̲͈͉̻̯̭͎̖̝̥̘͚̞̲͔̗̼̦̣̹͔̮̦͖̙̫̝̥̬͓̞̳̝̻̞̘̝̦̲͓̮̩͕̥͎̳̻̥̣̻̫͈̖͍͇̱̙̻͔̟͇̼̣̞̂͌̓͛̄̾̏̾̍͑̔̄̿́͐̋́̽̋̋̀͗̄̈́͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̧̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̢̡̛̛̳̻̩̣͖̘͖͙̟̯̺̯͚̫̠̜̫͓̱̫̩̫͍̳̳̭͉͈͇̪̘̩͙̪̟̥̳͔̲̻̗̻̣͇̮͎͙͖͕̯̩̪͖̲̦̲͇̲̮̗̰̮̙͎̝̙̤̫̩͇̠̻͇̙̫͔͉̙͕͔̪̘͖͍̞͔͍̺̘͚̜̲̰̲̩̩̳̘̙̜͕̝͖̜̘͉͙̮͚̥̪̞̬̫̦͎͚͕͙̥̰͚͇͖̼̪̼̜͉̺̙̤͔̥͎̳͔͈̬͖͕̫̽̏́̾̆͆̎͐̐̓́̃̈́̑̀̈́̋̆̋̂͂͛̾͑̈̈͌͑́̽͊͌̾̍̎̀͐̀͋̋̾̏̒̈́͐͑͌̉̈́͊͗̔̑̓͐͛̓̄̀͂̿͗̃̀̎̊͌̄̈́̽͑͂̉̊̉͑͌͛̿̈́̑͒̅̋̐͆̈́̀̈́͆̿͗̿̂̓͑̆̓̇̀̃̒̂͆͗͊̅̃̓̈́̀̂͒͛͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̨̨̛̛̛̮̮̣̳̗̥̟̫̤̘̝̤̦͔̪̺͓͕͕̯̳̀̀̃̈́̂͂̈̉̅̅͌̆́̐͑͆̈́͒͒̂͐̎̄̾̅̌͑̔̅͒̍́̀̄͛̉̈́͂͊̆̄̈́̈͒͑̇̊̾͊͋͌́́̀̓̑̏͗̉̉͛͊̅͋͌̒̈́̄̓̍͒͌͛̐́͊͒̄͗̋̊̊̈́̑̌̉̑̈͂͋̊̔̽̓̽̏́̅̓̈̄͗́̔̓̈̋̀̀͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠š̷̨̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̮̟̜̫̗̰͕̰̤̝͕͈͕̞̱͓̻͇͎̺͍͎̬̣̥̩͇̝̝͖̘͎̼̮̭̞̭͚͚̜̼̰̟͙̫̖̝̪̳̫̦͖̙͔̱̙͍̝̹̜̲̣͈̪̪̗̣̼̱̣̬̤̭̯̹̳͉̣̖̙̳͕̺̪̫̬̪̥̝̺̯͖̠̮̪̻͎͖̦̜̼͓̦͍̜̮̼͓̮͎͉̗͚͔̳̭̭̩̱̬̲̮̤̰͙̯̤̬̯͈̣̖͇͚̜͉̠͉̩̱̩̫͍̘̿̓̾͗̅͋̀̔̅̈́̋̓̈͐̃̿̑͛̓̀̾́͊̈́̑͆̽̌̔͋͛̈́̐̈́͗̄̅̅̉̈́̆̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̨̨̨̛̲̗̮̫̲͓̣͓̞͖̙̱̗͕̗͔͙̤̹͙͈̱͙̫̳͚͙͈̹̪̥͍̰̪͎̺͖͍̻̬̤̣͚̟̫̦̠̼̤̩̩̣̭̖̘̗̖̻̹̲̠̳̫͇͚͕͈͎̤͎̥̭̬̯̰͖̩̬̞̖͓̙̺͇͔͇̻̗̳̥͈̤̥͙̩̗͙͉̺̫͚͚͙̤͇̰͍͂̽̄́̽̏͐͌́̈́̄́̔̋̑͊́̏̈̏̏͑̃̇͒̽̇̉̈́͗́̆̂͌̃̓̄̎̈́͊̈́̽́́́́̌͆̋͐͂̐̎͋̃̒̃̋̎̊̏̏́̀́͐̿̏̈́̏̐͊̅̂̎͊̏̽̂̀̾̀́͑̉̀̄̀̊͆̈̑̽̇̀͒̍̂̆͒̀͛̐̂̉̎̄̍̿̿́͋͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̮̣̪̖͙͎͈̻̺̰̮͇̣̲̯̳̗͎̗̙͕̙͖̞͕̰̗͉͕͇̩͕̼̻̥̖͎̫̟͖̣͈͎͙̝͍̞͕̰͆͑̈́͐̉͌̏͋͐̓̀͐̂͘̚͠͠͠ͅy̵̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͖͓̙̟͓̜͎̰̜̲̲̱͇͓͓̞̫͚̘͓̣͔̟̰̜̺͇̝͔̗̠̞̭͖̥͎̮͍̟̮͈͖͕̫͖̰̯̪͈̪͎͍̦̥̦̭͖̫̘̙͈̠͎̹̖̘̼̗̙̮̙̣̙̱͖̘̱̱͙̪͖̦̪̰̤̜̫̻͚̘̪̱̯̤͎͎͍̩̳̟̜͇͎̖̦̺͕̱̞͍̭̮̹̟̞̟̪̜̤̜̠̠̪̫͎̲͌͗̾̿͑̋̄̉̇͆̾̋̈́̏̈́̉͌̑͆̌͗̌͒̉̀͐̌́̔̄̋̈́̽̈́̊̈́͂̋̂̌̽̈́̓͊͂͛̄̂͒̌͌̎̀̉̋̄̾̾̓̃͆̾̾̋̍̋̓̈́̀̓̈́͐̽̅͌̏̍͆͂͒̇̿̏̓̂̒̐̉̈́̉̈́̽̓̄̉̆̈́́̊͛́̃̌́̏͐̐͛̑̈͒̈́̽̉̊̈̔̿̆̀̾͊̂̊̌̊͐̍͆͛́͋͊̎̍̈́͛͂͆̿́̀̃̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̛̣͔̹̙͈̱̳͎̟̖͓̞͍̭̰̝̻̼̖̙͖̼̦̹̪͇̻̖̙̞̥̗̗̫͕̬̜̩͓̦̞͉͖̥͙̲̫̦̻̫͕͔͉̤͉̣̝̙͈̦̭͖̳̩͍͔̦͙̜͓͚̱̝̞͚̬̩̜̙̺͇̲̟̯̝̪̟̮̯̰̩̺͈̼͇͉̣̝̤̗̻̭͖̎͂̀̃͛̏̊͗̉̌̔͌̒͛̋̆͆̅̏̐̈́̀́͂͒́̀͂̓̎̌̇͆͋̓̌̆͐̓̉̈͋͒͒͆͆͋̀̿̓͂̉̏͌͌̀͌͆̊̾̀̄̂̇̅̄͛͗̋͂̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅb̵̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̛̰͔̪͓̦͕͚̳̗̺̬̯̣̯͔̩͙̹̱̮͇̙̮̭̪͚͔͇̩͕̣̰̳̗̣͇͈̦̘͕͍̘̠͓̥̘̦͙̮̯̭͉̼̯̮͚͓̼̞̦̞͓͙͍̮̞̠̠̱̺̦͕̯̪̱̪̤̭̝̙̻̣̗̲͉̲͖͈̺̭͚̭̻̟̳̜̝͚͇̼͎̭̹̟̳̩̘̳̞̼̗̬̪̥̱̟̥̻͙̠͔̪̙̖̯̻̝̜͕̥̰͍̣̰̪̻̖͓͓͕̲̪̬̮̮̤̞̖͕͕̯̰̊̔̑͒̈͋̓̿̀̈́̌͋̿̋͑̒̆͗̈̎̄̇̔͊̀̌̾́̍͐͆̒͋̅̈́̊̍͗̽̂͐̊̃̍͐̓̀͌͌͗̔̉̓̎̀̿̅̐̈́̅̑̇͊͋͌̓̌̃́̍̽̆̃͋́̀̌̆̋̄͋͛͊͒̑̔̓͆͆͗̐͆͐̈́̃̐̾̈́̉̎͌̽̏̅̓͛̐̇̑̈́̔̉̈́́̄͆͛͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̺̠̲͚̞̹̭̫̙̦̖͕͎̥̭̰̗̠̪̜̣̬͙̙̺̻̮̝͚̫̠͇̘̼̗̬̜͎̮͙̪̥̺̱̘͕̭̬̺̺̥̞̟̘̞͔̘͇̜̮͕̗̜̹̬͔͍̮͎͉̞͍̠̲͇̱͖̱̥͖̦̤͉͔̞͇̠͉̝̰͐̃̌̽̓̈́͂̿̓̋͋̈́̾͌̈́͛̇͌̑͑̉̾̆́̀͊͋̈́̽͆̄̈́̂̇̉͛̒͊̏̾̒͂̀̌͂̒̈́̃̃̔̇̈́͑͊̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜ͅȩ̶̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̗͈̰͎̖̙̰̫̤͕̞͙̹̟̣̭̭̭̭̗̘̳̱̱̮̖̪͚̫̦̖͕̪̫̤̜̝͓̖͇͔̘̟͇̼̰̫̜͈̯͙̺͓͖̣͈̤̮̙̲̪̱͖͔̤̗̪̺̪͚̳̗̙͉͙̳̘͍̬͓͚̼̖̺͚̬̱̰̦̝̮̰̬̤͚̥̤̲̥̬̳̝̟̣̮̞͙͙̠̖̝͍̪͈͚͕̖͈͈̥͙̭̱͔̝͓͈̮̠͎̯̱͙̱͇̤̩̰̟̦͎͓̖͈̻͉̥̞̠̼͙̝̫̳̼̤̱̭͖̺̗̟̗̟͚̲̗͈͇̂̄͒̀́͒̿̿̎̃̃͌̽́̋̎̀͋̍̾̈̍̿̃̑̿̐̈́̈͂́̏́͌̈́͂̊̋̎̓̄͆͊͋̽͛̍̂̒̓͋̌́̽̌̈́̔̌̒̓͐́̅͐̄̿̔̈́͆̿͛̇͐͂̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̛̭̩̪͚̫̘̱̯̩͍̥͚̝̪̪̹̱̰̝̻͎̦̗̱̗͇͇̜̞̝̝͙͛͗̒̓͌̈̃͌̌̃̓̍͊͂̇̈̓̆̽͐̆̈́͂̒͋͋͊́͛͆̈́̀̽̀̂̓̂̆̍͌͑̂͆͒͑̐̓̓̊́͂͌̓̐̽̈́̃̎̒̎͂̋̑̌͊̎̈́̏̒̔̂̇̃͆̍̒́̏̐̈̈́̐̊̊̑͑̋̃̓̊̆̇͑̔͌̈́͌͛̾̅̅̏̄͆͂͛̾̄͒̇̈́̾̂̂̓̂̍̈́́̈́̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅs̵̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̡̰͚̟͉͖͔͔̳̼͔͉̪̹͓̼̙̤̤̻͚̙̪̞̘̝̪͉̖̞̘͉̳̲͈̭̻̗̜̤̬̪͎͈̗̙͓̲̞̤͙̳̰͖̼̺̭̜͔̮̬͙̼̺̦͇͈̺̣͙͚̞̙̪͇̼͕͚̲̙̹̤͍̺̞̝̙͓̤͕̳͓̖̪̤̩͓̺̖̼̟̯̺̩͇̘̱̮̻͈̣͕͈̦͍̰̙͖͍̙͕̥̮̱̣̰̗͍̟̺͎͚̼̹̰̙̰̼̫̬̦̥̮͔̦̥̗͓̖̺̰͉̪̣͓̪̭̩͈͍͖̖͎̼̙͖͇̠͕̰̜̺̞̣͛́̍͋̀͌̔̔͂͋̊̓̏̒̃͐̃̈́̍͒̈́͌͐̌͑̓͋́͂͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̡̧̧̧̨̢̛̟̱̣͉̼̥͖̬̦̬͇͇̖̘̟̜̳͖̟̝̝͙̼̜̺̺̱̭̤̩̬̹̩͍̣̼̼̱̝̪̭͚̫͙͈͖͎͉̦͓̳͚̤̝̠̮̗̥̻̬̗̠̤̭̮̬̻̭̣̥̰̩͈̹͍̃͌͂̅͌̊̈́̈̀̄̉̊́̊̋͗̈̐̓̌́̔̏̃̆̈́̂̏̿̃̀̅̓̋͂̔̉̃̿͒͗̈́̿̋͛̈́̓̃͆̈́̂̈́̍͗̀̂͋́̈́͂͆̎̈̊̆̊̋̈́̑͛̎̀̄͛̔̑̽̀̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̴̡̡̨̛̮̺̪̳̠̦͖̩̥̟̝̻͔̘̳͎͎̫͉̙̗̜͉͇̬̠̫̦͕͔͔̩͔͍̟͈̮̘͙̞̘̲̠̰̙̮̖̘̳̽͆̾̀͊̃̿̏͂͛̇͌̈͗͛͂̽̎̈́́͐͛̆̍̾͑͒̌̒̐̿͒͊̈́̓̈̍̏̔͒͛̀̓́̓̔̒͑͊̓̓̉̀͒̉͗̋̌̎̍́̋̀̔̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͖͇̯̝̤̝̺̯̻͓̠͚̣̣̘̝͍̼͎̰̱̰̙̜͓̤̺͕̻̞̤̖̥̝̰̻̺̦̬̗̞͉̞̺͓͚̱̫̜͇͙͎̻̙̱̖͈̙̭̙̟͚͕͈͕̠̰̺͖̥̤͇̭̤̙̠͈̗͍̠̍̓́̊͒̌͊͆̈͒͑̇̀̓̈́̽̏̾̔̒̓͆͐̆͒̀̾́̊͌͒́̅̈́̀̓̆̾͛̍̿̈́̒̿͋̎̈͆͌͋̋͋̏̓̈́͆̌͗̈̒̉̐̐̑̏̋̃̔̐̌̿̆̐̌́̀͗̽̇̎̒̍̅͐̀̐̑̃͊͊͂̽̂͆̈͑̉̿̃́̓͌̈̅͑̌͑́̑̏̍͊̇͋̿̋͋̎̌͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅļ̸̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̡̛͈̖̼̼̙͔̞͇͉̥̙̯̲͙̮̣͓̮̘͚̱̪̳͓͓̻̳̤̖̳͇̰̞̬̱͔͔̱̲̣̱̮̟̭̱̳͇͙̬̹̖̻̖̣͚̱͓͇̣̪̙̠̻̯̞̟̮̝̫͙͈̖͕͇̜͉̼̩͖̝̩̞̯̯̦͕̘̺̦͖̫̜͖͍̥̤̺̤̥̠͕͈̫̺̘̫͍̘͍̮̮̘̫̮̘̫̻̞̲̜͚͍̖̗͕̙̝̟̣͙͚̳̺̪̙͎̺̺̪̮͇͍̱̪̤̱̰̣͓̖̙̭̜̪͓̪̺̻͖̻͈̺̙͙͐͗̈̃͌̾͂͗̊͒̄͋͋̍͊̌̅̚̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̸̢̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̥͉͈̠̟̯͎͚̭̩̙̝͉̝̭̭͍͙̠̳̦̩̭̟̲̺͍͍͍̳̖͖͈̠̲̫̰͈̤̘͚̖̭̫͎̤̗͖̗͚̗͎̪͚̹͇̦̖͔̙̞̜̗͉͚̹̀̌̂͗͂̊̄̓͌͂̄̆̀͒̇͐͑̈́̊̋̊́̋̉̉̓̐̀̃͑́̅͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅk̵̢̨̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̭̹̦̦̟͕̮̪̘̮̫̗̬̘̲̠̹͙̣͕̥̩̼͈̮̳̀̍̓͌͑̇͒̓̇̐̃̓̒̾̿̇̈́̍̇͑̈́͐̑͂̊͑̓̔̈́͋̓̈̓́̏̀̽́͋̿̽̾̋̄̽̓̀̍̓̍̍̅̄̂̿̂̄̇̐̓̈́́̈́̀̅̋̓̽̽͆̎͛̐͑͆͌̑̽̏͊̇̐̑̓̔͗̋̍̈̃̊̃̽͗̑͒̓͒͛̔́̾̿͂̄͒̈́̈́͒̀̾̂͗͌̾͌̽̌͐̄̿̇́̐͐̍̍̊̃̉̈͌̈́̃̐̈́̌̊͑̾̏͐̇̔͐͗̋̋́̊̏̋́͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅe̵̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̤͔̝͙̱͇̠̯̥͕̯͍͓̟̦̬̟̺͍̿̄̈́̌̃͌̽̿̈̑͊̓̂̎͋̅͑̽̈́̈́̍̏̾̈́̆̈̈́̾́͆̄͂́̔̇̒͐̎̃͐̇͌̇͋͂̈́̅̔̎̏͑̓̄͛͒̆̾̊̀̏̄̇͐̇̇͌̀̓̃̊̇͒̈̐̿̀́̊̿̂̇̍͗̉̿͊̀̒̾̽͆͋̂̊̃̄̍̈͑́̒̏͗̓͌͒͒͂̈́͆̂̈̒̉͌̿̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̷̧̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̭̬̱͓͇̞͉͎̥̹̥͕̭͉͍̲̬͙̳̬̙̙̠̦̭̬̘͕̻̙̤̹̫͖̬͎̙̞͇̰͔̳̲̝͈͇̤̼̥͓̻̭̖̗̖̼̳̳̝̠̬̙̱̼̹̩̩̤̳̜̥̮̭̜͇̫̯̼̼̼͍̼̰̤͉̰̤̩̺̦̥̗͔̳̼̩̘̹̭̻̹̻̺̼̳̻̦̜̬͉̼̜̘̝̭̤̻̹͙͚̪̞̠͎͍̩̘̤͉͉̮̻̮̟̳̗̳̫̘̞̘̘͓̞̲̫̺͚͎̙͖͖̰̲͕̩̠̥̲͉̪̗͕̠̙̹̳̘̤̣͙͈̗̤̫̦̲̫͔̳̖̼͆̈́̈́͗͋̓̿̈́̇͂̇̐̏̿̅̋͑͛̀̋̓͗́͒͐̑̋̀̈́̊̏̏͊̉̇̊̾͛̀̓̉̃͑̊̽̄̀̑͂̑͌̌̏͊̈́̿͗̈͗̍̾́̓̄̓͆̓͊̂̎̐̀͆̿̇̀͗͊̈̇̓͋̈͛́̐̆̌̿̿̿̅̿͗͗̏̒̏̃͗́̽̈́̃̐̊̽̄̂͆̀́͊̇̏̉̇̾̈́̍̽͌̀̄̈̇̏͑̈́̓͐͋͊̽̍́̍͒̌͌͐͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̸̢̨̢̢̩̗̘͔̮̺̭̟͎̘̹̠̜̘̥̥͈̟͖̤̰̦̝̰̣͙̲͙̲̦͓̪͈̫̦̞͚͊̂͌͗̏̽͛͒̃̊̍͒̓̑̏̉̓̌̽̔́͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛͈̝̪̭̦͙̥̪̣̬̣̬̩̗͔̱͓̠̥͙͓̣̱̝͙̺̪̲̖̠̙͙̲̟̤̻̰̺̖͉̰̞͕̙̗͚̗̳̘̬̜̜̗͚̳̪͔͓̮̩̥̝̥̰̗̰̙̖͈͎̟͙̯̬̱͉͇͔͔͓̳̀̿̓͌͑̾̈́̓̇́̽̇̈́͜͜͝ͅͅç̶̢̧̛̛͎̹͇̙̖̰̼̲͇̼̹͔͇̘͍̙̪̥͕̺̣̱̼̺̻͈͈̠̥͙̭̯͓̻͙̠͉͔͓͍̟̖͉̺̼̗̰̜͗̇̈̎̑̒̈́̿́̆͌̾̈̑̎̓͊̉͌͗̀͒͂͐̓̓͛̿̈́̋͋̓͋́̔̇̈̔̓̑̈́̒̀͋̇͐̊̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͝ͅȃ̸̡̢̡̢̡̨̲͈̤̣̣̱̻̝̗̞͔̞̞̪̯̝̜̥̯̦̦̜̻͉̥̣͇̞̫̩̠͈̟̻̻̙͈̬͉͍̯̲̄̇̈̈́̀̆̓̐̀̐̈́͆͆̄̒͋̚͜͜͝k̶̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̡͈̜̖͖̯̩̠̖̩̟̪̭̠͕͎̤̯̝̼̹͕̙͚̼̜͉̥̟̗̝̖͉̱͖̰̬̤̳͖͔̹̳̣̫̘̳̘̟̜͖̪̣͎̬̗͎̗̮̞͎̮̦̘̯̼͓̻̳̯̭͓̳͎̣̟̜͎͕̙̤̘̗͕̥̳͎̼̱͉͍̠̦̘̖̜͈̯̦̹̪̖͙̘͕̤̘̖͖̳̭̹̯̟͙͙̲͇̝͔̜̹̣̘͇͇̣̗̠̰̺̯͚͓̼̺̣͖͔̳̟̭̳̫̘̙̤̥̲͚̙̙͕͎̹̙̥̝͎̻̠͇͐̈́̄̎̈́͒͗͑̔̌͆͊̎̎͐̊̋͊̅͂̓͂̈́̾̍͛̀̍̓̄̏̿̒͆͒̓̃̏̾́́͛̏̍͌̌̅̍̒͋̂̓̓̍̌̑̀̊̇͑̒͋͛̉̄́́̓̄͊̈́̏̾́̿̓͗͑̍͂̈́̽̒̍̅̿̓̔̐͌̈̄̌̽̃̈́̓̀̐͆̈̈́͐̀͑͗͒̓͐̃̆̇̓̅̒̉̈́͌̋̾̍̍̆̉̂͐̏̍̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̴̨̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͓̣̹̼̮̭̣̪̩͕̫͈̗̬͎͚͖̬͈̮̲͕͍̤̖̹͙̻̘̲̩̮̘̙̟͔̜̼̩̼͇̣̠̙̻̯̗͖͕͉͈̖̬̹̳̪̜͈͍̻̙̟̤͈̣͖̪̟͓̯̻̹͕͐̇͗͊̅̅́̏͌́̃͛͆͆̀͗͌̓͋̉̓̍͂̒͗͗̑̎̃̉̈́̀͂̈́̀́͑̊̋̿̋̔̄̊̀̃͗͆̀͆̓̉́̍̑̊͒̄͛͋̒̾̂̍̾͑́͋́̌́̎̇̀͐̄̑́̐́̋̏̂̒͌̔͌̓̽̒͂̉̊̿͊͂̃͌̏͗̔͂̈́̿͊͒͆̅͛̓͆̓̓̓̇́̏́͗́̈́̒̏̀̈́͌̐͊͋̍́̍͗͑͂̿͋̾̈́̽͑̀͒̐̿̑̀̍̊̾̋͛̄̆̈́̈́͌̾̃̐̆̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛͍̲̥̖̞̺̼̩͈̞͚̺͉̖͍͇̣̭̣͈̣̼͖͈̗̮̰̪̺̜̦͍͚̗̫̤͍̦̘̺̥̲̦̮͈̲̳̯̹̪͙͕͓̱̺̺̝̯̟͉̺̞̯̤͎͉͕̣̯͕̩͈̤̗͓̝̪̖̦̖͎̱͖̦̲̰̼̻̻͖̲̘̫̯̱̩̦̦̬͙̟̼̹̝̹̻͕̹͕̜̠̪͓̘̤͔̝͓̣̏͊́̾̍̓̀́̄̅̔̽͑͛̓̆̉̂̌̀͒̈̽̓̾͆̊͌̈́̑̓̃̈́̏̋̂͗̏̂͐̋̋̍̒͗̄̅̃̉͊͗̅̎̎̾̾̇̇͒́̏̽͆̀̂̌̔̀̇̈́͗̏̆̆̾̆̇̃̊̏̾̆̌͐͗̊̏͑̿̌̐͋́̄̀̐̈́̊̊̀̈̐̍͑͆͂̾͛̓̔̀̌̊́͐̅̽̈̒͆̄͌̓͋̅͊͂̈̽̄͑̊̇̓̈́̇́͋̓͒͂̀̐̆͐͑̏͆̽́̐͌̓̍̇̃͆̉̀̉̈́͗͒̍̉͒́̈͐̏̄͗̔̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅb̵̨̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̭̹̱͉͉̣̟̖̫̜̮̼̟͈̻̰͈̲͉̲̥͉̱͇̩̼̟͓̙̣̠̤̼͔̟̱͍̭͍̱̰̻͔̙̙͇̪͓̦̤̰̭̪̝͉̮̝̣̠̦͔͓̯̪̫͇̻͔̣͓̭̤̮̙͉͔̩͇͓͚̤̬͉̦̘̳͓̼̤̱̖̤̲̝̱͉̘̠̤̯̙̪̝̪͈̘̩̳̬̻̮̭̯͙͚̲͈̣͉̻͓̻͕̺̮̗͚͚̺͙̭͙͈̗̥̳͍͉̼̼̠̙͖̫̤̦̣̤̰̪̺̞̰̲̮̠̳̻͓̠͎͖̠̬̗͙̞̫̯̣͇̥̥͙͔̏͌̇̋̀̋̈̄̒̈̆͌̂͊̌̉̈͒͊́̒͐́̓̓͗͂̓̃̂̓͌͊̾̍͗̀̒͐̐̍̄̅͋̅̍̇̎̒̌̄̋̋̍͋͑̊̓͗̃͌́̈́̂̃̌̊̽̈͒̊̀̀̀͑̀̈́̎̃͑̐͗̂̈́̓̃͂͗̒̒̋͛͐̍̓̎̐̅̽̎̀̄̽̔̈́̒́̃̔̅̓̈͌̐̄̾̈̓̍̆̈̐̒͌̈́̌͑̀̓͛̓͒̈͌́́̀͛̇͂̀̾̀̿̓̋̓̉́̆̿̈̿̍̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅe̴̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̰͔̜̫̻͔̺̗̗̙̬̻̩̝̬̩̺̺̼̬͈̼̟̞͕̼̮͉͒̈́́̑̈́̇̿̏̿̈̑̔̃͂͊̎͗̎̊̍̋̇́̋̃̈̓͒̎̀́̅̆̀̿̏̀̀̉̒̔̓̈́̑̋̑͒̊̾̑́̌̋͗̓͒͛͑̄̍̈́̅̓̌̐̿͂̔̆̈́̐͒̓͛̄́̈́̈́̐͊̎͑̎̉͑̐́̏̋͛̆̃̓̔͊̓̏̊͗̄̂͐̾͗͒̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̴̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̯̙͕͖̥̯͉̼̺̹̠͔̱͖̯͖̲̯̮̻̫̹̖̤̻̳͙͔̞̖̜͓͎͙̦̟͔̮̜̫̗͍̤̥̮͍̖̳͕̝̟͕̜̫͚̭͆̈́̽́̎͊̏̉̽͊̈́̆̇͊͑̋́̓̌͋̾̽̉͐̀̇̃̃̀̔̐̏̎̾̇̏͑̒̈́̉͆̑̅̄͑̓̆̃̈̃́̃́́̾̿̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅn̷̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̳̼̰͓̱̮͈͓̭̦̜̼̗̮̬̫̥͚̗͎̥̮̘͕̰̖͇͉͇͉̠̖̙̲̱̬͇̪̯̖̥̖̥̼̰͔̣̻̣̳͔͎͎̟̻̘͉̞͕̘̟̟̫̫̫̥͓̝̩̼͍̤̞̠̠̹̯͇̺̖͔͔̥̻̲͉͚̲̳̳̺̗̻͈̹̟̪̳̮̟̺͍̻̰̜͍̳̱̼͇̺̻͚̤͚̣͇̠̪̬͙͗́́̽͋̓̃͛̎̑̔͊̾̅͋̂͛͂̂̾̒̀̌̀̿̓̏̓͑͛͑̇̃̌̔̒̀͑̉̾̔̅͊͂̈̒̉̀̏̎̊̒̆̋̈́̃̒̀̀̿͆̀̈́̓̌̍̈̀̄̌̏͌͌̊̔̌́̆̀͋̈́͂́̏̍̋̈̏́̀̀͆̈́͒̈́͂̾̋͑̑͛͌̾̉͛̈́͗̍̑̀̃̽̽͆̑͋̉͗͆̀̒͐͆̃̀̒͂̀͑́̅͊͗͑̒͊͗̍̑̽͐̈̂̒̈̊̎̈́̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅģ̵̢̡̡̗̻̹̟̻̯̘̱̻̹̣͎̫̟͈̳̮̭̖͖̯̥̜̩̗̗̫͖̱̬͖͎͉̙͓̩̺̟̻̱̝̯̫̄̔́̇͋̍̏͆̑̉͆̔͒̈̆̈́̈́̋̌̅̾͌̔́̾́̄̇͂͂̾̈͌̽́̅͒̒͒̀̽͑̉͋͆̓͆̑̽́͂̔̿̃̒͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̞̳͔̻͔͔̳̞̞̰͉͉̪̯̤͔̤̣̩̲̯̥̖̖͎͍̟̘̤̪̰͇̱̞̟͔̥͍̭͈̤̝̮͚̼͙̪̩̮̠͉̝͈̟̬̪̬̠̥͙̘̻͚̜̠̬̜̠̜̻̺̻̹̠̫͍̬̲͙̺̰̳̰̳̞̠̫̼̫͖͓͓̦͓̜͈̯͈͎͈̬̗̻̮͕͓̞̟̼̯̤̻̰̠͉̝̰̉̅͋̔͂̔̌̐͑͐̔̊́̐̄̂̀̔͗̀͐͂͑̃̅̾̏̊͛̽̀͛͒̅̓̋͊̊̽̿̉̑̽̆̇̏̿́͑͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̭̳͔̹̱̗̣̮̺̤̘̙̞̬̲̼̪̫͚̯͓̣̠̞̤͇̪͕͔̥͕͇̹͚̤̣̬͖͔̦̳̣͙͍̮͇͓̩̦͉̞̟̦͙̳̩̦̪̲̹̲̹̪̮͎͖̹̻̝̗̦͚̳̞̖̬͖̬͚͉̙̙̣̲̠͓͖̜̙̭̲͕͔̩͎̫̱̥̮͉͓͙̪͎̻͇̖͚̱͖̥̦̫͖̻̝̤͕͙̟̣̤̥͇͓͔̱̅̋͂̈́̾̆̓̐̅̿͊̓̌̽̀̋͊̑́̈́͛͋̌̀̉́̿͌͑́̿͛̿́̋̿͐̑̍̍̔͋̅̐͂̔̅̌͒̒̅̑̃͛̇͐͂̐͑̑͂͐̑̓̽́́̏͗̓́̒̎̂̓̈́̑̈̅̽̔́̏̀̔̉̈̑̆͗́͆͑̈́́̈̄̽́̐̽̏̿͊̊̌̑̌̾̽̊̎̈́̽̍̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅç̴̡̢̨̛̣͙̤͍͚̟̠̩͈͇̬̪̮̯̪̤̰͚̦̖͇̯͖͎̩͎̮̲̗̘̼͖͚͎͖̗͈͉͚̩̮̞͚̥̂̃͛̈́̈̽̌̔̉̆̉̔̔̅̄͆̂̄̈͛̍̋̃͊͐̈͗̓̿͊͛̒̀̆͗͐̓̈͌̋̆̋̍̈́͂̂̽̈͆̔̊͗̄͂̉̉́͐́̇̍͂͌̿̓͆̿̉̂͛̃̅̽͛̇͐́̉̒͂͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̡̢̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̼̜̱̹̳͖͎̠͖̟̝̘̩̦̫̫̞̱̪̝̮̮̳̗̰̜͉̘͔̭̟̭̟͍̯͓̯̘̮͎̻̻̝̮̟͕̩̥̭͖̻̺̼͖͔̫̝̰̥̤̫̳̘̫̪̗̖͈͈͔͓̺̟̜͙̜͓̳͖͎̜͓͚̞̤̠̙̥̖̩͇͓͍̬̺͕̜͔̲͕̥̱̟̩̮̮̼̠̱̼̫͕͔͉̜̥͚͙̞̣̲̟̙̥̤̻͓͗͂̾̈̐͑̀̏̃̂̀̅́̈́͊̆̾̋̀̃̇͐̽͆͒̉́̓͛̈́̋̑̔̆̾̂̀̈́̈́̊̆̋̒̉̑́͂͒̿̽̎̿̌̍̽͂͗͆̉͂̌͐̔̂̽̾̔̊͗͛͑̏͌̀̒͗̐̽͒̓̄̀̑̈́͊̇͛̋̊̉̈́̈́̑̾̓̔͊͒͊̂̐̈́̂̇͛̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̨̧̢̧̢̢̛̲͖̳̹͓̬̰̼̹̥͍̜̟̱͚̗̜͎̳͎͎̮̫̭̹̯͇̲̗̦͖̻̻̻̹̪̣̙̜̩̣͎͚̒͆̿͆̆̊͑̑̐̋̎̏͋̓̾͆̎̄̀̅͂̒̄̅̊̾̐̐̏̓́̅̐́̽͐̐͑̇̿̓̎̄̏͆̾̅̐͊̈́͋̏̓̋́̃̅͂̿͂͐̐̉̕̚͠͝͠ͅͅͅ,̷̨̨̛̛̛̭͎̮̙̪̮̮͈̺͍͍̤̫̺̟̻̫̬̬͉͇͉̤̤͈̰̜͇̹͈̫̙̫̼͚̮̯̟̼̻̺͖͚̲̠̬̟̲̻͚̯̪͖̞͙̲͙͖̣͎̭̖̼̳͈͔̭̪͙͉͕̹̜͎͇̱̖̯̟̈́̄͒͌́̀̂̔̎̅̓̾̽͊̔̀̾̅̇̓̀͌̃̽̾̈̾͆͗̍̋̒͛̅̓̅̄͂̇̓̽̍̇̃̃̓̿̒̎̽̽͒͆̈́͒͛͋̽́̋͆̉̓̈́̿͌̅̊͌̅̒͂̿̑̽̀̉̓̋́̀̅̌̈̈́̅͊̑̿͆̓̿̉̑͛̾͐͌̀͒̐̎̌̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̢̛̛͓̲̞̤͓̼̲̼͚̗͙̭̪̼̞̩͕͓̖͓̩͈͈̣̘̜͚̳͔̞͉̗̠̼͕͉͙̜͚͈̭̗̖̣̼̝̲̮͓̙̼̻̺͕̖̤̬̹͙̯̬̝͚͕̬̯̥̮̮̭͓͈̯̯̱͉͕͎͓͎͓̺͍̤̭̟̤̫̹̺̣͙̹̬̥͙̰̭̹̹͇̱̰̗̟͉̞̘͚̙̫̲̱͉̗̖̟̾̏͑̽̀͋̔̌̐̐̄͗̃͛̌͑̂̊̐̈́̐͂̾̈́̈́̈́̽͗͊͑͆̃̂̔̈͌̾̀͋̄̉̈́̌͗̾͒͆̇̈́̈̈̅̿̓̈́̈́̃̂̈͛̔͆͋̃̾̒̇̀̿́͂͒̑̈́́̔̐̓̈́̀̑̏̄̌͊͆͌͐̈́̆̀͑̓̉̅͋̎͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅơ̶̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̳̞̳̬̺̯͔͎͈̮̣̻͓̱͍̻̯̙͎͕̮̗̖̗̥͇̰͍̯͖̦͎̦̹̱̭̳̦̻͚̖̯̹̲͎̗̩̬̬͉̜͍͈͎̝̺̠͕͈̦̗͕̲͚̮̞̝͓͕̼̖̼̤̫̳̘̞̣͎̼̗̺͔̠̖̠̩̹̮͎̩̗͆̊́͛̋̇̋̈̄͑̅̉̌͆̾̊́͌͑̓̓̌̿̄̓̒̾̒̎̓̅̆̔̈́̃͑͑͑̆̍͌̒̽͒̒͑̂̄̈́̈́̈́͌̒͊̋̇͋̔̈́͐̃͊̉̃̏̑́̀̆̆̽̔̀̐̌̾̆̄̏̓̏̊͆̓̆̓̽͋͐͗̉̑̓̀͐̈́̋͑͛́̋̆̀̍̾̊̀͗̽̀́̓̔̌́̐̋̅̏̉̈͋́̇͐̊̐͋͑͆̈́͛̀̎̂̄͌͊̀̑̒͛̇͌̿̾́̏͂̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡͍̪͉̼̙̣̣̱̙̫͙̼͚̘̠̬̰̺̜̪̼̜̠̬̜͍̘̘̼͕̘̣͍̟̘͈̫̳̼͉̯̯̠̹̟͓̰̫͉̠̼̱̭̫͓̥̭̠͍͈̤͕̱͕̤͈̫͎͙̝̭͖̫̟̪̱͍̭̼͉̠̞̫̠̥̰̮̝̦̤͈̤͇̝̱̝̦͖̫̳̯̩̭̐́͂̍̈́̿̿̈̀̃̍̅͂̀̔̋̒̃̓̏́̀͗̐̆̈́̏̓̽̓͛̄̐̋̽̈́̎́̌͗͑̏̄̅͒̆̓̋̈́͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̨̡̛͕͈̣̞͖̘̠̘͕̰̤̯̝̠̬͎̣̪̲̦͈͎̪̞͎̝̣̘̲͈̠̗͖̞͓̪̰̤̳̩̪̗͉̝͍̪̖͍͚̦͔̻̝̻̞̱̭̮̜̖͎̭̯͙̞͚̙͙̹͉̘͈̣̱̤̫̠̖̖͈͖͇̤͇͍̫͎̦͉̼̞͕̟͈̺̩̮͇̠͎͉̞̰̬̜͇̤͔̙͚̖̻̦͔̦̤̦͔͔̞̯̪̺͓̥̼͈̣͇̮͓͉̬̺̲͎̬͖̓̀̾̄̋̓̀̀́͋͆̋̅͌̌̌́̎͐͋̔̒̉̀́̈́̅̊͊͂̒́͂̀͛̓̔͒̉̆̀͌̆͂͑̀̋̌̒̍̀̏̈́̈̂̐̀̌̊́̏̔̃͑̀̑͂̅́̇͗͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅḁ̶̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̛͎̻̹͕̪̦͈̯͍͚͇̣̜͇̣̠̮̭̻͍̮̤͚̝͍͔̯̖̙͉̺̭̗͍̣̱͈̪͙͎̰͕͍̣̟̼̞̗͈̬̯̠̲̰̯͈̳̬̠̭̮͓͍͕̣̮̲͎͚̞͖͔̄̾̒͂̅̄̋̎̔͒͌̽͐̔̃͆̌̂̍͗̋̂̈̋̈́̎͂͑͂̏̒̆̈́̈́̂̆̈́̂̋́́͒̀̔̄͑͂͌͗̀̀̒̃͑̋͋̀̍͗̉͛̓̽͒̾̌̈́͂̓̑͋͌̀͐̃͒̄̽̑͂̈́̔̐̽̀͐̓́͗̆̃̊̀̾͌̂̾̽͒̐͂̈̉̇̓͐͂̎̾̎̎̈́̐̆̉̈́͆̃̃̈́̄͐̀̓̊̽̆͛̽͂̀̃͆́͌̍͋̄͑́̔͂̒̾͋̓̾͑̑̌̏̋̀͌̅͐͌́͌͂̉͋͒̅̃̀͑̋͐̈́̍̀̽͛̃̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̛̣̖̝̣̭̳̝͙̖̬͔̟̼̝̳̻̫̘̪͉͍̫͚̦̫͎͓͇̞̖̱̤̞̘̮̰̳̭̥̞̖̦͉͖̻̞̥̱͙̘̻̦̗̖̞̹̖͎̖̘̹̳͎͍̬͉͇̮͚̠̪̙͙̭̤͚͇̙̞̖͖̯̦͕̺̦͍̫̰̠̘͙̹̰̞̗̗͉̟͚̱̦̯̖̣̦̳͚̭̞̹̻̟̜̙̣͇̫̭̳̲̤̩̲̭͍͓̟̲̻̖͍͇͉͔̹͎͍̻̻̲͔̯͕̩͓̣͔̜̲̙͓̰͙̞̳̘͈̞̱̗̹̱͓͍̲̮̖̞̪̦̰̪̼̲̲͖̰̤̄̉́̒̉͛͗͊̏̑̾̾̅̽̈́̎͐͛́̎̽͆̓̉̋͗̔̀͗̃̓͛̿̉̓̂̿̌̿̎̃͂̍̌̾̑͊͗̑̆̈́͗̀̂̒̿͗̽͌̊͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅḃ̵̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̳̱͖̖̦͇̙̭̣͇̼̜̪͔̦̰̰͎͙̙͙̲̙̲͇̭͉̳̠̥̤̮͍̟̰͍͔̖͕͓͕͇̣͖͙̮̫̹͕̥̳̙̖̩̹̯̟̩̦̹̼͍͖̣͓̙̻̗͓̲̹̖̞͎͍̲͎͔͙͖̯̀́̎̑͂̄͋̑̒̓̀̀̀̎́̄̽̃̿̈́̌̎̈́͂͆̀̈́͐͛̽̈́͋́͋͂̉͊͑͗̔̈́̂̔͌͗̀̂͆̀̃͑̿̓̏͌̈́̿̌̊̄̎̈́͐̅͐͊̃͛͂̒̈́̔͂̃̇͂̎̔̈́̈́̈́̽̐̿͐͛̅̄́͋̌͑͐̍͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̶̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̝̳͙̤̟̩̟͙̗͓̹͎̠̞̳̜̠͕̠̤͍̼͓̲̻͍̜͍͉͎̞̰̖̠͔̩̰̦͉̗̭͙̹̱̗̦͇̝̞̠̦̜̭͉̖͕͚̫̦͖̯̙̬̜͈̼̤̰̝̹͇̤̰̫̻͓̖̳͔͇̟͚̥̱͛̓̀͋͑́̔͊͑͋̈́͒̽͂͐͒̇̎͛̈́́́̃̓̍̇͐̿͗̇̽̍́̀͂̅̈́̿̂́͊̆̈́̿͐̇̄̍̈͊͑͗̈͊́̓̓̇̓̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅr̶̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̝̩̗̹̣͎̩̟͉͈̠͚̞̩͙̰͔̻̣͉̞̹͚̭̞̱̞̦͉͕̜͉̊͆̂̈̈̂̓͋̃̄̍͌̄̀͊͜g̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̗̼̠͍̲̖̞̜̳͍͉̺̖̫̭̮͇͕͙̩̥̱̜̮̱̥̩͇̟͚͓͕̬̭̥̻͙͕̟̝̟̥̻̞̤̭̞͙͖̩̭͓̯̲̗̣͕͓̬̮͚̯̯̱̝͙̺̙͙̤͈̙̮͕͉͕̻̳̥̭̝͍̗̗͈̱̤͇͍̦͔̗̜̞̱̪͖̯̤̗͉̗̫̭̫̳͓̻̹͇̞̲̯̻̟̮̣̯͍͇̳̮̤̼̞̰̳͙̅̑͆̂̓́̏̇̑̔͋͒̈́̿̋͆̆̉̈́͒̀̉͊̎̓́̎̅̐̑͆͌̅́͊̍̈̉̀́͊̔̓͐̏̈́͂̆̒̑̈͗̔͋͗̄͋̌̈͊͗͋́͒̍͆͂̒̑̏͐̓͊̍͗̀͆̊̾̌͂͆̈́̒͒͒̔̂͌͑͌́̋̈̈́́̇̔̈́̆̔̌͐̓̀̈́́̾̽͛̄̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̡̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̼͍̹͖̮̬͍̣̬̫̫̗̠͓̜͕̳͇̲̬͚̰̩̣̙͖͍̖̬̳͚͓̘̥̱̺̜̜̳̖͍͙͎̱͕͍̤̠̲̩̟͖͙̜̦̝̗͓̜̫̰͕̳̩̥̘͕̙̳͈̻̺͚̘̳̗͙͙͍̣̞̦͔͇͖͚͔̪̭͕͓̪͉̫̣̬͈̞̪̲͑̎̊̒̃͊̃̽̏̊̔̐̆͆̊̔̀̈̌̏̀̎̀̆͂̉̏͊̅̊͑̆͋̀́̈́̆̈́̉̎̾̅̔̇͋̉̿̇̉͋͂̒̇̊̋̌͛̂̏̒́͗̌͐̄̐͗̅̈́̋̌̑͑͋̀̈́̍͊̽̎̑̈̾̃̆̆̆͂̊̎͒̂͌̋̊̈̒̇̎̂̋͋̿͐́̿̅͒̇̉̅͊̑̎̊̒̊̅̏̇̎̆͛̾͆̅͒̈́͋͛͌̃̂͐̏̈̈́̊̓̔̑̔̐̌̉̌̀̽́̆̆̓͌̈́̄̓̋͂̈́́̂͋͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ŕ̸̢̧̨̡̡̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̧͍̦͎̫̰̟͉̱̻͇͇̪̰̲͓̱͈͉̞̝͓̖̭̮̣̞͎̱̪̫̠̼̗̠̭͚̲̦̳̺̹̻̳̘͚͓̱̭͎̞̮̪͖͓̻͙̗͈̭͕͓͚̭̝̩̜̳͚̮̱͙̥̗͇̺͚̻̟̠̩̯̦̦͓̱̪̰̗̩̜̜͖̳̬̤͕͇͕̪̗͓̪͍̲̰̮͚̗̱̖̠̜̫͔͇̺͔͔̭̞̱̬̫̫͔̥̙̦̻͉̲̯̭͕͓̩̣͍̲̤̰͚̥̼̘̤͖͍̝͇̙̘̞̼͚̯̩̲̦̖͓͇̘̤̻̜͈͖͔̻̩̲̠́̓͒͗̇̓̈́̾̊̿̂̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̛̳͇̪̳̟̝̬͇͔͓͕̟̫̣͔̦͉̤͙̟͍͕̦͉͈͍̫̮͔͍͇̬̘̳̱̙̩̤͍̖̲̯͍̲̼̝̖̣̙̟͉̱̫͔͇̥̲͚͖͇̫̹͇̰̭̼̘̮̱̄͐̈̓̄́̀̇͋̉́͐̂͌̂͑̿̀͗̇͌̎̒͊͋̈́͋́́̍̈̇͑͒̏̾́̄͛̌̃̐̌͑̍͐̉͘̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̶̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̢̛̤̺̻̖̟͉̯͇͉͚͚͖̥̟̪̟̭̱̭̬̳̮̟͉͉͎̲̰̼͈̹̹͈͎͚̬̻̤̰̘͇̩̪̗̣̠͖̪̳̙͈̣̭̦̖̱̞̲̣̥̰̳̗̳̭͓̜̞̲̞̘͇͙͉̤͇̮̙̹̼̠̭͚̲̥̮͔̭͈̠̞̩͕̣̗̤̪͔̯̬̬͚̘͓̮̲̰̣̯͍̬̱̤͉͖̲̝̱̼͎̻͚̫͕̥̦̭͕̳̻͕̖̥̍͐̐̈̀̀̆̆̓͛͑̒͌̈͂͑̏̆̀̓̂̽͐̓̈́̆͐̉̋̂̍͑̋̈̿́̄̈̌̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜ͅͅȩ̷̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̢̨̞̣̱͙̱͕̖̰̳͖̼̠̦̞̰͕̹͇͇͎̲͚̠͚̫̲̤̝̙̘͕̙̥̻̪̟͇͔̣̜͔̣̯̹̠̣̞̬̹̯̦̹̥̳̣̯̘̫̱̻̪͂̎̈͗̔̔͗͌̑̉̔̔͒̓̀͗͂͊͆͑̈͛͋̒̌͛͋́̋́͒̽̈́̅͐̔̃̍̂̀͗̒͑̾̅̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅi̷̡̧̡̨̢̛͉͉̳̱͕̘̭̯̳͔̜̺̗̬̥̹̯͕̟͚̞͖̗̎̽͑̇̀̀̉̐͛̈͐͊͒̉͆͗͆̍͋̉̎̽̔̈̿̓̉̽̊̀͆̇̒́̐̒͂̽̓͗̆̓̓̀̋̾̌͌̂̅͛̀̈́͗̽̿̀̋̎͛̔̄̆̃̾͂͒͂͂͆̄͐͌̉̈͌͛̾̊̋̊́̂͋̋͊́́͐̾͐̾̈́̐̃̽̂́̅́̎͛͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅn̶̢̧̨̧̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̥̪̻͚̩̥͇̬̟̞̞͙͓̘͕̳͇̜͖̩̪̻̺̲̭͎̦̼̫͓͕̖͖̠̹̬͉̲̦̺̙̩̪̝̰̗̫͖̣̺͚̙̠̝͇̳͉̙̜̭̯͈̤̺̼̝̜̭͔̩̖̤̩̩̙̭̝̹͉̲̹̝̱̦̪͈̻̹̖͍̞̗̝̻͓̳͉͍̰͙̳̞͌̿́̄͋̎̀͆̐͐͛̅̽͂͐̓̽͆̂́̈́̈̀͌̑͋̏̽͑͌́̋̉͌͛̂̌͑͒͗̈͐̅̽͊͛̾́͒̔̿̿̒̍́̑̓̆͐͒̑̿͆͆͋̀͗̋͐̃́̔̈͑́̋̽̀̂̓̃͂̓͌̅̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̶̡̢̛̛̛̛̼͉͉̥̺̜̭̫̙̯̭̱̪̦̭̠̱̦̳̺͕̰̺̣̜͚̝̩̲̳̱̜͚̥̭̩̫̬̣̗̪͕͚̱̩̠̝̼͇͙̲̝̥̫̰̝̗̺͔̠̥̬͖̩̜̟̻̳͙̥̞̺̙͓̥̩̋̂́̾̓͆͋̉̈͛̄̈́̋̑̑͊͛͒̾̉͑̇̍̆͗̔͌͊͆̑͆͑̃̀͑̉͗̋̎̏́̈̈́͒̿̆͑̈́̈́̈́͑͒̈̾͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̛̛̛̼̞̤̤̞̦̟̲̹̬̤͓͎̗̝̲͕̼̪̘͚̼̤̼͚̬͖̣̣̔́̈́̊̂͂̇͑̽̅̒̓̔͑̂̀́͐̀̋͑̌̈́͂̉́̄̊̇̀̂̏͛̂̈́́̒̌̎͋̉̀̎̌͒̊̒̀̏̽͌̆͆̊̅͌̋́̀̂̿̒̐̑̆̓̉̑͋̈́͒̑̄̀̈́̿̃̆̋̑̌͆̈̿̒̍̓̊̀̔͂͐́̓̉̑̏̀̓͐̍̈́͑̈̐̾̃͊̄͆̇̽̃͊̀̈̆͌̑͋̋̃̍͌͆̈͒̉̈́̏̊̂̏̿͋́̆̐͒̓͐͐̓͋͛͋̌̈́̿͐̐̋̍̈́́̇̂̒́̇̽̎̾̓̏̔͒̔̀̈́̿͌͌́͐̏͗̔̔́̅̍̉͊͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅṱ̴̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̥̠̤͕̹͚̰͎͕̲̤̯̙̤͍̦̜̺͈̻̖͕̣͍͎̫̯̫̩̥̦̲̮͓͈̱̬̻͎̱͖̻̫̗͉̣̪͙̤̲̙̘̻͔̖̠̰̙͍͓͚̺͓͍͍̮̰̝̹̟͎͓̤̣̥̣̻̺͕̱̦͓̝͓͙̜̻͍̙̯̱͖̝̙͍̻͇̞̰͎̯͖͍̲͔̳̘̻̟̪̳̺͎̞̣͇͍̰̓̔̅́̈́̉̂̊̋͑̌́̄̏̈́́͑̓̌̀̄̍͆̒͂̇̈͘̕͘̕͘͠͠͝ͅͅỡ̷̡̡̛̛̛̛͖̯͚͔͇̫̬̳̮̼̬̫͍̼͇̝̗͙͇̗͚͙̥͚̦̬̦̬̊̏͑̓͂̀̐̽͛́̋̌͂̄̑̊̏̄̉̿̈̀̿̌̃̇̾͂͋̈́͆́́̔͊̀͊̄͗̎͒̽́̃̊͑͌͆̎̓͗͒́̈͛͐̏̈́͛͂̽̉̑̀̋̎̃̓̊̅̊̋́̋́͋̈͐͑͒͊̊̔̍͑̅̎͗̈́̈́́̉̈́̍̀̏̓̎̾̋͐̾̿̑̽̄̇̃͗͌̅̿͛̄̀̓̾̑͐̃̈́̓̒̾̈́͂̆̈́̈́̄́̐̄̎͑͂͋̃̑̑̓̾̐̅͑͌̈́̀̆̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝p̴̢̧̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̛̪̼͈͈̹͉̜̱͕̪͖͖̖̦͈̞̙͈͓̮̤͍̰̯͈̮̱̟̯̫̺̲̪̗̥̼̯͎̪̘͔̭̬̥̣͓̳̺̥̦̤̤̟̱̮̺̩͕̝̣̘̳̱̟̭̝̪̩͇͖͉̩̼͇̝̝͎̻͙̠͕͉̺̰̺̘̯̦̰̺͕̞͔̞̥̻͇͎̮̭̪̭̩̥̀̎̐̍͒̄͌͂͛͂̈͑̌͑̇͐͐͑͑̚͜͠ͅͅͅp̵̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̡͙̭̥͖͖̟̳͙̙͕̲̻͓͉̥̭͔̮̭̜̱̼̦͇̯̬̩̘̣̭͕̖̘͖̹̯̖̰̳̙̭̭͖̭̤̲͇̪̣̤̦̮͔̟̯̼̫̙͉̼̟̟̮̘͔͚͔̤̳͉̱͔̖̫̤̖̹͎͍̮͇̩̗̺̖̤̻̳͓̲̮̣̬̯̹̞̲̭̜͇̦̫͓͉͇̝̫͇̘͓̥̥̬̻̼̱͔̳̖̙̹̫̣̩͈̜̩̲̣͔̯͔͙̬̬̹̝̜̲̞͓̪̼̬̟̮͍̜͓͖̜̹̬̖̈́̓̃̾̌̊̋̌͋̈́̐̃̍͑͊̏̀̆̈́̀̆͑̊̈́̏̽̃̊̾̾́̑̋̇͗͂́́̕͘͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅè̶̢̢̛͖̥̙̬̲̠̗̥̭̞̯̱͖͉̱̙̹̲̮͍̬̮̩̩͈̝̗̘͉͙̼̞͓̲̣̔͊͐͑̀̀̈̄̈́͛̈́̒̐̏̑̓̂͌͒̓̈́̓̇̏̅̄̿̈́͂̓̿̒̿͛̽́́̀̐́̐̓̌̍͛̓̈́̊͑̈́͌́̉̈́͒͂͌̉̈̄͆͂͗̀͆̓̎̋͊̀́̋́͂͗̌͂̍͒͑̃̽́̍͐̌̐́̈́̄̎̂̅̂͛̂̓͗̑̍͛͌͗̓̋̍̾̐̔͗͂͑̀̾̔̄͌̀̃̆̇̒͂̔͐̇͆͛͋̂̽̍̀̒͆̈́̍͛͊̓̌͆̓̎͋̑̊͆̆̇͆͛͛̈́̅̆̐̓͗̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ḑ̶̨̡̡̨̛͕̫̫͙͍̘̺̯̦̦̜̖̗̜̲̟̼̘͍̙̜̣͎͚͙̼̤̠͈̰͍͍̖̞͉͈̺̬̠̖̖̞͓̥͖͉͖̰̺̙͈͔̘͈̜̜̰͔̜̻͖͓̣͕̫͖̯̝̖̩̲͚̫̙̘̼̰̦͙̼̲̦̈̇̒̐̈́̇́̾̉̈́̊̾̃́͂͗̋͗͐͒̃͜͜͠͝ͅ ̷̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̜̮̮̣͚̩̘͕͈̜̞͓̙͕͉͔͚͍͎̳̙͕̣͖̟̤̭͕̙̠̯̼̙̗̤̘̳̣̘̮̭̮͇͙̜̫͈̪̻̰͓̪̜͍̬̙̟̩̳̤̘̻̲̙͉̭͍͔̪͍̰̪̝͕̰̞͍̰̙̩͙̭̼̦̼̼̟͕̮̹̩̙̰͎̯̞̭̬̻̜͖̦̥̻̝̝͔̣̼̤͈̝̞̻̝͙̤̱̬̬̗͖̰̭̳̥͙͚̖͍͉̝̙̘̭̫̲͍̻̜̦̯͉͔̙̳̦̣̪̙̜̝̱̉̇͂̅̍̀͗͌̂͌͒̓̒͆̆́̍̓̏̈͐̇̊̃͌̓́̇̀̀̄͗͊̓͐̉̈́̊̀̆̍̆̋̈́̏̇͌̋͂̓̄̑͌̌̍̂́͗̉̂́͊͑́̉̆̒͆̆͐͌̀͗͑̍̔͛̿̀̉̇͒̓̽̎̊̿̓̃̀̓͂̑̅̉̄̅̀͗̓̓͆͋̔̾̎̆̍̑͋̂̿͊̉̀̃̆̊͆̋̃̀͊́͌̓́̓͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̸̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̖͕̙̪̲͈͔̱̻͓͔̺̜̺̦̗̬̖̗̫̠̹͖̬̰̞̙̤̥̟̜̞̲͙̞̤̬͇̙̩̬̘̭̟̫̟̜̹͂̇͗̐̎̾̆̈͑̍͐́̈̄̽̉̿͋̆́̋̀̅͛̏͆͛̿͐̐̓̄̽́̑̽̓͌̎̐̔̃͑̋́͊͂̈́̑̉̆̔̋͆̂͆̎̿̉̓̔͐̓̾͐̆̄̈́͆́̀̈̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĩ̴̡̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̺̬̲̥̰̲̝̝̤̱̮̳͉͍͎̤̯̳͈̬̰̮͕̰̮̠͙̻̱̙̼̻̣̱͚͍̙̳͇̰̠̩̯̜̜̺̮̺͕̰̲̟͈͈͓͍̱̙̱̼̱̦̟͙̟̣̟̹͚͖͓̙̱̻̱̺̟̣̖̦͊̑̒͂̊̉͂̑̈́̍̿̋̄̏͋̾̒͐͑́̂͑̐͂̅͊́̓̿͆̀́͌̂̀̓̍̌͛̊͐̅́͛̐̅̓̋̋͋̉̀́̊͌́̉͆̿̿̍͑̈́͌̔̆̈̓̑̑̍̑̑̇̋͑̏͂̈́̓̊͊́̾͗͛̿̓́̆́̄͐̈́̋̊̔̽͆̋̀̎͆̀̔̓̈̈́͋̍͑͆̐̅̋̔̀͑̍̃̽̃͂̃̆̇̍̂̈́̋̂̎͋̄̂̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅt̶̡̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̨̯͙̭̱̲̪̦͍̬͇͎͎̺̝̹̠̠͓͔̹̠͎̮̰͉̩̲͕̞͈̩̬͙̝̳̗̟͙͎̗̻͕̦͙̗͍̯̺̞̺̭̥͎̦͎̟̻̪̱̥͔̳̜̹̠̰̯̣̗̦̲̭̘̺̝̭͕̩̬͔͍̳̲̹̩̟̭̹̹͕̞͓͍̬̫̪̜̤̤͓̟̮̠͚̫̂̔͛͌́̉̀͌͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̨̨̨̢̧̢̛̖̖̣̯̙̫̮͈̮̪̱͖͎͓͍̰͓͔̯̬͎͍̪̙̼͎̤̳̰̦̘̳̩̝̰̹̯͇̲̣͖͓̗͉͖̲̼̱̠̖̮̖̭̯͚̲͚̭̮͍͚̙̮̟͔̻͇̤̲͊͐͂́̍͆̃̈̿̃͑̒̌̂́̂̅͆͌̅́̌̈́̉͐́͆̂͋̂͌͌̾̈́͐̃̆̇́͋͊͂́͆̍̈͊̍́͒̏̒̿͛̓̐̿̈́̄̒́̒̐̀̊̎̓̓̾́̍̒̌̊͊̔̆̓̓̾̏̊̄͐̿͌̊͂̅̒́̀͛̈́̓̑́̊̂̈́͑̿̀̇̿̓̌̔͆̿̈́̏̔̑́̽̈́͐̄̂̿̈́͘͘̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̡̡̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̖̙̘̖̗̺̮̥̙̩͇͍͉̗̺͖̪͎̫̮̯̗̹̜̗͎̗͔̮̣̰͈͙̰̳͍̳̯͔̖̺͕̣̹̯̘͓̣̤̟̮͇̹͙̱̱̪͙̘̜͙̹̥̙̞͎̯̤̻̳̤̪̝̺͓̦͖͕̠͇͖̞͚̤͇̯̖̱̙̙͖̖̪͕͚̝͖̝̉̂̔͂̍̽̿̋̊̏͑͌̉̽́̂̿̔̆̉͋̍̊͋̂̈̈́̀͗̀̅̓̉̀̔͋́̔̐̌̈́͛͆̅̾̇͌͗̋͑̀͐́̿̐͛̋̍͆́͌̎̇̑͌̓̃̅̎͋̎̈̌̀̋͆͑͑̒̈́͒͌͒̎͐͂̅̄́̎́͂̇̆̈́͆̍͆̑̈̄̋̒̌̂̈́͊̉̉͆͊̂̀͑͋̏̑͊̑̎̐́͐͆̈́̈͒̈́̒̒̋̓̄̈́̅̂̎̐̀͐̈́̌̈́̿͂̃̇̑̑̓̈͑̈͗̿́̊̎̌̈́̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̟̤̭̭̰͚̱̟̗̺̺͕̥̭̭͇̘̠̩͎̖̖̙̺͎̜͎̲̪͈͙̼̰̠̤̼̄͋̈̀͗̑̀͒̅͛̒͋̂̀͂̏̈́͛͌́̏̂́̍̂̄̃̊̽̄̍̾̆͐̎͌̿̑̈̉͌̓̽̾̓̇̈́͆̑͋̒̈́̌̉̐̄̄̽́́̅͌̈̈́͗̎̒̋̽̍̓̄͒̓́̆̌̏̈́̐͑̑̌̀̎̈̋̀͌̑͌̾͊́͊̂̈́̍̃̈́̐̎̆͑̉̃͆͗͒̈̌̓͌̏̌̇͗̐̽̆́̀̆̒͑͂̓̑̎̏͂͒̄̍͋̃͋̂̆̽̄̈́̔͋́̃͌̿̑̇͂̇́̈́̆͗̍̾͌̈̈́̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅh̸̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̯̱̖̟̫̤͍̘̥̞̹̻͎̱͍̹̘͕̦̬͈̫̬̝̰̥̲̖̼̜̘̭̪͓̮̗͚͕̺͕̗͚͕̩̺̖̪̦̩̩̞̪͇̠͕͔̜̜͕̪̯̼͔̥̻̪̜͕̤̥̥̘̟̮͇̗͉͍͍̻̣̯͔̟̹̰̖͉̩̙̭̰͎͈͙͖͇̙͓̦͉̘̳̣̩̟̙̦̼͔͕̘͇̺͓̩͇̯͈͎̼͉͕̗̼̻̟̯͎͙̯͔̻͈̩͙͕̗͔̪͖̤͎̺̲̲̰̱̖̱̩̯̝̘͙̤̍̾̎̊̓͋̃̿̇̀̆͐̂̎͛̀̇͌͐̈́́͛̓̈́̀̂̊̊̈́̿͆̒͐̐̎̾͌̒͌̌̍̿̎̇̀̓͗̍̿̅͛̔͑̐̾̉͌͗̃̑̆͛́̿̌̐͛̍̈́̅̉̒̍̀̍͗͌̽̽͑̾̔́͆̈̋͛̌́̌̑̃͒̓͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̱̙̦̰̞͇̳̖̲̯͚̲̦̺̠̬̲͕̖̭͙̺̤̗͇̻̽͊̓̏̃͛̉̉̊̆̉̋̈́͑͌͑̊̏̉́͛͛̿̈́̈́̂̀̎́̒̀̑̍̏̈́̔̍͗͊̃̌̓̿͋͒̐̐̉̂̈́̓̔̏̍̄̂͛̎̀̀̔͊̏̋̎̂̀́̐͌́̆̅̊͒̀̆̍̀̈͆̈́̔́͋̐͐͋͗̽̔̊͂̈́́̃̌͊͛̄̐̇́̆͌̅̌̍̋̍̑̊̑͋̉̃̿̈̑̈́̎̋̀͌̋̉͐̀̑́̋͑͒̉͗̐̋̉͑́̅̀̓͌̍̐͂̀̓̀͊̉̊̂̈́͌̐̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̡̡̧̢̡̢̧̛̛͍̲̺͉̙̫̗̜͙͖̦͚̥͔̱̦̲̙̳̞͓͇̩̝̗̙͚̬̯̦̮̝̤̫̭̙̼̯̣̗̗͎̮̝̖̬͉̭̦͔̥̞͖̪̰̩͖̳̰̞̀͆̀̇͛̒̍́͛́͌͗͐̂͂̉̏̅̄͛̇͂̓̏̉̐̇̿̊͐̍̅̀̒̌͑͛̍̊̂̒́͑́͑̑̀̉̀̓̈̋̈́̂̆̒̑͑̾̏̊͌̽̇̎̽͒̎̊̊̅̊͆̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅo̴̡̢̡̢̧̡̨̲͙̻̲̟̣͓̭͉̰̹̤̘̖̘͔̝̗̮̺̮̪̣̞̣̭͈̻̗̣̮̲̺̜̘͓̖̦̰̲͙͈̭͇͉̻̬͖̭̝͈̞̻̺̬͕̤͓͖͉̘̲̱̍͆̽͂̑̉̒͜ͅͅn̶̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̡̡̛̥̦̱͎̲̠̥̗̲͈̰͓͙̯͇̺̣͔̼̭̳͉̦̺̰̩̣͙̦̠̪̹̣̳͎̦̰̤̩͈͖̮̮̪̣̣͎̤͕͈̟̲̭̙̳͍̭͙̳̰̲̥̝̙̮͔̣͕̼̺̥̖̘͚̫͓̝̯̮͎̟͎͕͕̱̱̮͇̯͎̻̘̼̩͍͚̝̦̣̣̻̰̭͉̹̼͎̟̤͕̰̮̠̦̭͍͇̻̳̟͎͓͚͋́̈́̂̍̎̓̇̈́̈̈́̉̈́̓̅̂̄̏̔̈́̎̇̄̈́̊́̅̿̿͐̍́̽̄̽̈̾́͑̕̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̸̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̻̯͔͓̼̫̙̠͇̬̟̯̫͖͚͙̲̪͙͔͕͚̣͉͍͇͍̮̹̤̭̜̮͖̹͎͖̱͉̭͕͙̪̱̫̱͈̖̦̮͊͌̿̄́̽̔́͆̐̍̈́̈̐̀̑̂̽̉́̓̑̂͂̉͆͐̂̀͗͊̈́̀̍̅͒͗̿̂̔̉̓̑͗̀̋̌́̈́̌̈́͛̈́́͊̈̑̈́͂̉́̓̔͌̎̀̋̓̎̃̿͑̅͊͂̀̔̔̿͛̍̈̍͒͆̔͐͒͂͋͑̃̋̐̊̎͐̿́̊̂̂̇͌̎̀̈͐̆͋̏͒̎̓͊̾̓̎̎̉͆͛̃͛̀̀͛̀͑͌͌͒̿̓̒͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠y̷̨̧̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̫̟̯̺͔̟̝̺̺̩̪͍̼̤̘͈̼̟̫͖̫̲̼̝̬̤̲̝͍̼̫̰̟̱̗̫͔̟͔͖̫̪͔̗̥̱͍͍̙̝̖̥̰͈̙͎̦̪͙͈̭̬̙͓̫̼͎̭̺͙̼̟̝͕̻̱̘̟̳̰̙̜̩̣͍̜̞̩͓̳̭̣̦͈̰̯̜̝͈̙̠̬̦͙͕͇̳͇̙̖̗͋͌͋́͐̏͗̀̒̄̽̍̈͛͂͒͐͒̈́̾̈́̄͒͊̓̏̈́̀̍̇͛̐͂̏̋̅͌̀̈́̾͑̈́̈́͐͒̏̍́͆͛͑̃̇̎̄͋́͗͆͗́͌͊̄̽̄̀̔͌͆̿̂̍̿̑̌͑̄̀͌̏̾̋͐̈́̀̄̈́̀̆͛̀̍͊͑͂͌͂̈́̄̀͑̏͛̀̍͊̓̽̍̀̿̂͗͛͒̂̄̆͑̔̈́̿̈́́̈̾́͆͌̓̊̌́͑̓̀̋͆͌̍͂͆̃͋͐͛̃́͆̀̀̾̀̓͌͋́̊̃̌̓͒́͌̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛̫͉̲̪̜̣̗̲͇̫̯̇̊̂͋̎̓̄̀͐̌̈́̾̏̎͆̎͒̇̓́̀̀̑̋̐̿́̈́̓̓̅̓͒̂̐͌̂͆̅͑̒͑̈́̎͋̄̇̍̈́̍̈́̉̽͌̅̌̊͗́̉̌̌͂̈́̈́̍̽͛̆̐̔̀̍̊͂͂̋͋͌̐͒̈́̓͂́̇̅̈́͒̇̉̽̔̇̓̑̇̀͂̈̈́̓̇̂͋̐̑͆͛̓́̑͋̈́͒̊͒̃̏̃̂̐̐̐͐̇͗͗̇̉͆͂̽́͛͐̀̐̓̍̋̂̀̾̌̈̋̓͆̔̈̾̽͒̆͂̈́̋̍̈́̿͑̉͐̉̓̈́́̈̊̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅg̸̡̧̧̛̺̤͈̣̫͉̭̲̲̮͙͎̖̠͖̘̩͉͍͎̫̳̝͎̜̤͚̫͎͙̞̹̠͈͕̳̫̱̙̖̰̦̲͇̖̣̟͖͙̭̠̗̱̭̟͉̩͎̼͍̗͖̪͕͉̠̱̻͚̜̯͈͚͉̾̎͂́͑͆̄̊̿̒̂͂̊͑͛̅̍̓̍̅̃̄̄̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝ͅơ̴̛̛͙̲͖̪̩̭͉̲̟͚̝̖̥̰̫͎̳̼͙͖̗͓͇̝̎̄̊̈̿̽̈́̓̅̂̑͐̾̍̿̏͛͒̇͋̆͂́̀͆̇͒́͂̄̍̅̔̂̅̂̿̃̓̈́̇̀̂̿̑̈̅͛́͊̈́̀̈́̽̅͊͌̄̽͌͛͌́̄̆̅̓͂̈́̈̏̀̅́̐̉̊̍́̒͐̀̿̋͗̌̈̓̈́͋̈́̔̍͆̈́͊̐͋͌̓̀̑̐̈̽͌̇̈́͐̽̍̍̏̉͋̍̀̆͐̓́́̑͛̾̈́̀́̀̍̈́͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ở̶̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̠͍̺͓̯͇̞̦̰̥̙͚͖̗̳̩͍̣̟̝͇̹̗̬͔͇̦͕̳͎̂̈́͒̒́͒͑͌̾͊̈́̓͗̆̂͗̊͆̏̓͐́͗̊̇͆̐̀̅̄͗̅͐̑̿͑̒̐̌͂͆͆̅͛̈̇̀̾͗͒̒̑̏̓̄̑͆̋́́͌̂̀̈̀̈́̔̄̌̆̿͂̄̆̾̑̑̀͗̏̑̌̔͊̓̔͐̐̃̉̂̇̿̋̂̀̓̈̈́̓̆͊̔̂͗͂͋̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅď̶̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̛̞̣̜͓̻͔̣̳͇̙̖͚̤̪͓̦͓͇̲͔͚̣̞̳̘͕̙̳̭͇͈̠̦͍̦̖̲̼͇̣͎͈̺̞͖͓͇̘̤̼̯̦̈̏̀̏̒̔͛̏͋̓̿̈̔͌̈́̈̈̓͐̾͝͠͠ ̷̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̺͖͕͍̬͈̥̥͇͇͖̗̲̰͇͖̩̥̳͔̜̬͙̩̙̘̮̼̺͇̯̻̼̘̘̳̣̭͖̻̦̹͎͎̘̝͚̝̜͍̝̖̥̝̻̙̟̪͕̫͎̻̫̳̺̗͓͎͎͓͓͔̙͓̖̮̲̯̝͎̯̫̦̗̖̯͈̠̩̲͈͓̝̭̘̭͇̭͔͍̻͕̯̖̠͎͇̼͈̩̟̞̘̳̮͍͔̗̪̜̻̲͙̥̟̱̻̣̪͇͖͕̲̫̼̞͖̣̮͍̦̲̦̘̮̗̬͍͉̘͖͔̱̲̰͙̣̪̮̬͈̞̮̥̮͕̦̲̰̩̻͑̎͗̎̅̈͊̎̆͂̍̉̏͊̑͌̀̊̔̿̽̅̆̐̄̒̑̀̎̋̊͊͊̈́̏͊̀͑͑̂̈̊͗̋̔̊̏͗͌̀̅̾͗̒́̏͛̈́͑̿͗́͒̃̉̊͒̽̽̿͋́̔͌̅̈́͛̒̌͋̿̈́̃̈́̑̃͌̅̎̒̈́͌̑̾̐̽͂̊͌͐͒̽́̈́͗̊̎̾͆͂̃̒̔̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅç̷̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̛̛̳̤̩͕̯̱̞̳̫̱̹̥̘̳̰͉̪̰̘͓̰̞̣̗̣̝̬̣̮̘͓̬̲̺̝̮̲͍̼̫̭̜͇̲̖̜̠͈̰̼͈͕̻͉͇̣̯̰̼̹͍͔̥̫͖̺̬͕̞̝̭̫͍̞̫̟͙̗͕̺̣͖̘̭̜͍͙̖̟̪͇̜͎̩̩͇̦̪͚̙̻̻̘̥͈̜̯͈̘͖͔̝̬̬̹̹̘̲̦̭̺͚̯͎̠͖̻̪̫̭̭̪̘̖̺͕͕̗̜̺͇̲͇̗͍̼̦͓̤̝̹͉̼̮͈̠̼͊͊̍̎̀̽̄͌͋̈́̈́͋̎̊̒͑͗̅͗̑̏̑́͐̈̒̋̈́̊̊̌̒̎̃͋̇̀́̎̾̈́̀͆̓̊̀̓͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅờ̴̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̘̩͚̖̪͖̤͓̙̟̩͙̱̲̻̬̱̩̬̠͚̤͚̼̰̭̖̗̙̖̹̩͚̻̮͇̻̩̖̹̩̯͍̱̫̪͎͍͖̥̹̟͙̰̞̮̰̫̤̜̜̖̬̜̦͖̱͚͉̗͉̺͚̻̮̹̼̟̤͚̠̼̮̙̥̠̗̠̜̤̤̥̻̮̥̪̟̮̘͓̝̲̰̖̲͙̤̟̟͕͈͖̫̺̲̞̝͈͔͎̺̖͙̯̜̜͕̝̹͎̟̙͖̰̹͍͖̞̳̖̼͆̈́̆́͌̏͂̄̉̄̀͐͊͆̄̈̃̔̈̒̎̀́̀͌̀͌̎̓̈́̍̃̔̐́̈́̀̉̃̒̀̀̇͆̓̋̈̈́̍͋͑̊̆̐̈́̊̊̑̃̓̍̋̇̎̾́̃̀͛̆͛̐̄̔͋́͑̍͌̿͋͗̆͐̍̉͆́̊̈̄̅̾̐́͒̈́̌̃͊̊̂̽̑́͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠n̵̢̨̨̢̧̛͉͇͔͍̲̼̩͓͈̺̮̻͙̹͕͈̜͓̫̻̫̳͔̦̪̱͇̖̗̗̻̯̹̳͓͔̟̿̓͗̄̀̎̓͂̆̈̓̑̀̔͊̂͐͊̓̀̌̀̇̂́̎͒͗͂͌̈́̋̅̔͋̔͒̀̐̄̂͋̓̎̋͊̒͌̆͛̆͒̽̓̔͋̓̈́͋̆͐͐͊̈̈́̌̉̿̅͗̑͂͛̆̉̄͋̀̔̀̌̆̽̈̂̀̓͗͊͒̓͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̵̡̛̩̞̻̲̮̤̲̫̗̟̝̜͚̰͔̺͔̬̼̗͇̪̻̮̩͍̖͙̝̱͈͖̳̭̝͓̬̯͕̆̀̃͊̓̅̀̿̓̈́̋̍̌̊̽͆̌̊͑̀̏͂̃̆̇̽͐̉̍͐̐̇̇̓̓̌̇̍̾͒̆̃̐̍͑͋̅̆͒̆͂̅͗̒̈̅̾̾͛̂̊͒̈́̓̾͗̄̆̇̌̃̒̂̅̌͌̀̉͗̄͌̑͑̄̅̅̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̸̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̧͖͇̘̩̟͖̖̥͍̦̝͙̯̼͉̤̹̼̜͉̣̲̙̺̝͔̺̼̭̞̪͔̼̪̲͚̱͚̩͕̪̜̳̺̣͙̰̙̦̭̦̬͙̥̹̬͈͕̳̦͔̗̤͇͙͖̳̩͔̼͍͕̩͉̬͖̼̠̜͚̝̜̼̦̋̀̈́̈́̋̀̓̊̊͑́̊̍͌͛͑͐͌̔̋͛̒̅̈̂̓̽̓̋̒̑̊̆͆́̀̏͑̒̀̏̑̓́̽͂̈́͗͛͂̊̈̇̌̆̈́̇̒͛̔̃̀́̅̀̈͛̆̑̾̅͆̆̋͒̃͑́̉̈͛̈̂̀͗͛̔̀̍͐͊̆̀̅̄͂̂͌̓̐̋̓͊̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅḿ̵̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̻̻̟̝̖̱͉̝̙̣̼̳̠͖͓̱̻̦͓̟̤̥͔̟̩̳̘͖̖̲͕̻͚͇̻̺̯̯͚̖͈̥̺̼̤̭͎͓̱͖̱̠̳̙̺̖̭̖̘̖̰̝̦͈͙̤̤̦̼̖̱͔͔̖͈͔̲̳̩̩͍̙̳̠̤̹̳̟͓̻̝̠͖͚̹͖̦͈͇͔̰̲̲̦̜̺̖̹͈̻̦͎̰̰̞̟͎̠͚͓̺̘͇̫̟̻̬̀̋̐̄́͑͆͐͛͊͊͂͛̒̍͑̐̈́̿̏͒̈́̅̿̑̊̾̾̔̓͊̓̀̈́̿͌͌́́͗̓̒̉̒̈́̌̔͗̐̇͗̆̉̓͗̄̀̈́̈́͌̓̊͛͆̽́̽̾̋̈́́̈́͑̓́́̐̉̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ-̵̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̹̘̣͇̭̹̬̻̝̜͇͖͎̻̥̝̤͙͈̜̰͙̹̪̦̪̤͕̼̘̮͇̭̰̖͔̜̲͓̖̦̼͖̪̬͇͚̝̻̙̤̬͇̖̘̜͚̦̤͇̯̮̠̖̳̥̰̫̠͕͚͓͙̘̳̳̬̺̱͔̟̼̱͇̫̮̹͓̳͍̬̠̺̠̪̺̣̳͍͖̻̹͚̣͙͇͚̱̙͙͚̤̗̻̘̻̳̹̣̟̼̞͚̝͈̃͑́́͛̔̾̃̓͗̒̇̓͊̎̅͒̋̓̿̈́̑̿̔̇͂͌̿̀͆̄̌̓̂͋̐̽̏̏̊͊͋͗̋̄̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̶̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̛̳̩̜̹̭̱̭̤̗̥͔͚͙̦̺̮͚̟̤̩̱̠̞̤̲̩̳̤͕̪̲̜͈̯̱̻̬̗̳̫̝̘̥̺̟͇̟̟̺̥̤͎̭̫͚͎̝̭̱͕͔̜̪̲̖̝̪̗͈̤̘̭̳̥̦̯̰̙̭̼̮͇̻̙͉̹̙̲̹̰͇͇͉̻̮̣̮̦͈̳͍̥͖̳̤̦̘͓̻̙͇̖̥͚̜͕̟̠̺͚̪̦̱̲͉͖̘̥̗͔̱̤̼̪̳̞̹͍̤̘̲̼͔̺̖̤̗͕̦̙̫̱̬̻̟̱̯̺̤̺̘̥̘̻̭̬̜̣̹̮̭͖̩͎̠͕̭̭͗̑̈́̊̋̒́́̔̓̔̆͑̓̈́̔̉͗̐̏̓͒͋̐͊̓̊̈́͊̔́̀͗̇͊̎̈̂͋̓̉̏̌͌͊̾̉̅͌̓͗̀̏͑̄͆̐̇̑̒́̀͆̋͑̆́̽͆̀̈̈́́̆͐͋͗̓͗͆̅͂̇͐̎͊̿̃̀̎̔͌̅́́̌̎͗̋̋̈́̇̏̒́̂̈́̒̓͒͗́̀̇̋̃̅̏̏͗͆͛͐̾̀͋̊͒̏͐͋̏̏̂̆̀͋̿̐̏͋͒̒̉̐͗́͗͊͑̏̓̃͛͌̓͛̂̿̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǹ̸̨̢̡̨̨̡̛̺̙͔͔̙̜͙̞̰̝͕̳̟̮̯͔̣̳͖̣͎̦̩̳̰̻̜͍͈̤͍̖̳̫̦̺̬͍̫̞̲̹̤̼͎̼͆̿̐̍̈́͛͋̓́̇̉͛̌̅͆͌̉̾̽̊̈́͐̓̊͂̀͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅt̶̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̛̬̗̺̤̱̼̮̱̟̦̙̦͉̤͇̥̙̣̹̯̘͉͔̠͉̙̻̗͉͔̙̠͈̱̩͚̥͇̫̖̜͔̖̳̩̞̜̜̯̬̪̠͎͈̣̘̞̮̱̟̟̰̞̺̗̞̞̗̗̥́̃́̾̒̓͐̅̇̎̋̆̊̀̈́̐̀͊̒̄͑̇͗̎̈́͋̅̀͗̂̀͆̊͛́̓̃͊̇̂̌͋̌̂̿̆̐̈̇̾̈́͗̐̈́̀̓̃̇͗͒͒͒̀̾͐̇͛̇̾̀͗͊̈̾́̂̀̀̈́̄̏̂̃̆́̀͑̈͂͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ.̵̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̛̛͙͈͔͖͖̫̺̰̺̼͕̦̠̤̭̼͇͉̬͖̼̪͔̭̰̝̯̥̩͉͎͕̻̞̫̜̪̙͓̮̼̙̗̹̺̗̱͈͕͇̪̣̘̜̤̯͚̭̘͇̥̘̫̭̦̞̻̩̬̩̗̥̤͚̗̳͓̱͇͔̗̖͕͖͚̠̻̜̝̠̼̣̙̖͚͍͍̰̞͚̬̟̣̗̜̮̭͚̬͈̺̞͖̫͎̬͓̞͖͓͙͎̤̥̖̪̖̙̥͇̻͕̼͇̣̻̘̭̦̟͐͐͑̄́̏̀͒̇̀̅̊͛̄̀͋͑̐̀̿̏̆́̂͐̈́̍̉̂͂͆͑̒͗̾́̌́̐̋̎̏̍̀͆̊͋͑̑̀͒̐̀̍̂̈̾͐͑̃̐̆͗̆̀̋̈́͌̏̓͋̇̈́͐͊̔͗͛͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̡̧̨̧̡̛̘͓͉̩͙̪̣͇̠̼̲͓͉̗̺͓̱̫̯͓͕̭̯͔̯͍̜̘̻̞̣̭̹̪̤̦̹̠͍̼̗̣̀̾̆̀̊̂͋̂̄͌̈̍̇̓̌̑̽͑͗̈́̓͌͗̃̈͂́͆̀̽̓̇̔͐̔̎̎̈́̓͒̎͌̏̃̌̒͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅK̵̨̛̛̛̛͖͔̤̠͇̲̊́̃͑͛̒̀͆̀̃̇̐̋̇̈̐̅͒̊̐̐̓̐̄̈͒͒̒͒́͐͐̉̏̂͛̅͂̊̅̄́̽̓͂͒̂̊̔̓͒́̾̐̈́͒̒̑͆̒̇̈́̊̈́̏͛̈́̽̑̈́̾́̓̌̇͐̄̍̑͑̊̂̃̄̑̉̀̋̀̾̀͆̆̆̊̔̍̆̐̍͋́͌̇̀̐̏̊̎̽̉̓́̑̊̐͆͐̓̈́̍̿̾̅́̈́̆͑̂̏̎̀̃̈́̌̏́̐͛̄̐͛̑͊̌̈́̈̄͊͋͒̈̆̉́̓͛̐̎͂͐̈̐̃̑̿͑̐̑̈͆̔̉̈́̈́́̏̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ȩ̴̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̨͍͓̗̟̞̮̟͎̩̘̭̙͙̫̭͎̼͚̫͚̲̤̮̖̲̱͕̥̱̖͔̺̩̖̰͖͈̣̩̼̟͈̺̩͕͔̹͔̠̼̝͇̝̰͇̯̲̠̱̱̺̙̳̭̙͇̟̥̻͙̫͙͇̻̿͒͊͆̒̇̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̨̲̤̩͉̞͈̯̗̰̬̮̳̘̹̞͉̪̤̱̯̬̬̤̝̤̦̦̩̬̭̬͙̳̝̹̟̙̺̻̪͓̥̫̠̻̝̥̮͉̜͉͇̤͓̣̟̭͔̟̳̻͖͈̳͖̜̼̻͔̦̯̯̲̆̓̌̄̐͂́̎̈́͊̓͂̎͊́̈́̇̌̐̈́̏͊̒͛͑̈̉̃̈́̓͐͛̈́̄͛̀̈̇͌͊̂͘̚͜͝ͅͅc̵̨̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̟̮̙̭̘̦̲͙̘̯͚͍͖̠̞̪͚̟̥̦̥̠̹̞̼̦͍̫̰̲̦͈̻͙͕͍̪͚͎̙͙̟̠̦͓̗͇͉̬͉͔̥̻̥̪̮͙͇͖̣̺̰͓̯̼̗̮̥̣̙̫̼͕̱̺̦͎̬̘̙̠͕̪̭̟̙̮̱̘͙͍̼̣͉͖̙̮̳̝̟̮̮̦͉̲͇̯͉͉̬͉̫͚̯͙̜̼̖̟͕̪͕̺̩͈͔͍̮̪̮̣̮̪̲̪̰͇͍̲̤̜̣̫̣̺̥̣̜̱̳̠̰̻̲̩̼̫̝͍͈̲̘͉͚͔̻̩̲̞̖̩̙̺̲̺̫̦͚̥̪͉̈͊̍͗̓̀́̇̃̉̎͑̓̏̆̽̈́̌̉̐̔͛̊̈́̂͐̿̔͛͗̔͑̆́̈́̈̄̃̾̂̀͊̽͌̾̔̄̅͐͗͋͒̃̀̄̒̑͊̂̓̽̓̐̌̀͊̒͂̍͛̍̔͐̌̑̇͂̒̃̂̍͌̓̉͂͛̊̅̎́̆̔̐̊̈́̿͂́̌̑͋̀́̔̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̷̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛͙̺̗̮͈̞̜͍̻̙̦͖͚̠̺̰̞̝̥̥̞͉͇̩͉͕̯͕̬͖̹̪̹̪̪̖͙̳̘̗͈͔̩͕̳͓̭̗̰̺̦̥̳͇̝̬̰͆̅̒̍̉̈̑͊̀̑̔̈̋̒̀̊͗̈̑͊̾̔́͊̍̈̍͒̿̀͌̔̈́̐̈̅̀͗̅̑̑̈́̍̇̈́̀́̋̏͊̓̉͑̆͑̒̾̐͊̿̔̈͑̃̽̍̓́̈́͑͌͒̋͊̈̑͐͐̄̌̐̓͌̄͂̃̂͐̏̇̊͒̉̔̅̌̔͑̾͋͛̿͋̈́͌͑̀̅̏́̌̀̂́͐̈́̅͗̂̋̇̈́̇͌̋̉͆̏̀̊͛̌̐̑̌̈̽͑̋͗̾̎̽̓̊̏͐̂̏̄̃̓͒͒̉̍̑̎̓́̌̾̊̓̈́́̈́̔͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅu̷̡̢̡̧̧̧͓͉̘̳̜͍̞̩̳̱̼̖̝͕̗̬̙̖̖̻̗̹̰̩̱̯͚̥͖̞̫̺̻͍̞̼͓͖̹̺̰̖͒̍͐̒̈̅̓̉̊̿̓͑́͐͒͆͂̆̉͛̍́͒̍̽̂̌̈́̀̑͊̈͑̎̾͑̅͌̏̽͗͂́̍̇̔̽́̀̉̾̐̍̎̇̈̂̃̚̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅp̴̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̯̺̘͕͖̱̟̱̜̖̳̫̗̣͍̖͙͚̤̬̤̖̙̥̦̳̦̻̻̰̰͓̖͇̜̻̹̫̯̻̰̗̙̙̜͈͓̙͖͇̞̯̻̬̭̮͎̬̻͎͕̹͖͚̼̳̝͍̦͉̜͇̻̱̬͙̟̤̰͔̪̳̱̦͉̝̦̬̦̰̖̰̟̜̲̥̘̮̻̫̤̲̠͎͖͍͕̣̳̙̳̠͕̋̓̆́͛̒̓͆̽͒͌̀̾̂̒͌̑̇͂̈́̓̃̊͑̐̏̒̈́̀̏̌̓̒̋̑̑͒̽̓̅̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̱̺̪̠͙͉͉̬͚̟͕͙̪̱̞͓̝̙̳͚̳̙̜̠͔̜̲̬̖̰̺̪̗̥͍̘͓̪̩͚̟̣̖͙͍̖͔͚̬̯̱̫̠̝̤̲̺͉̳̪̤̥̮̳̞̬͕̯̳̭̜̝̟̝͒̀́̐͌̓͌͂̋̓̾͂̈́͛́̐̓̂̉͆͊̈͂̒͆͛̃͆̃͐͊̄͂͌͊̽͌̀̑͒͛̈́̈́̀̐̊̅͛̇̎͒̒͌͗̀̓͑͆̊̋̇̍͒̑͐̽̄͋̍̏̍̓͆̎̀̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̲̟͇͈̭̤̬̱̗̣͖̭̘̯͎̰͙̫̣̩̬̼͇̥̦̘̬̘͓͖̯͓̙͇͓̳̻̪͉͙͈̳̥̝̟̘̟͈̹͕̹̰̙̠̙̭̮̗̪̱̺͇͓̺̟̫̻̯͚͈̭̖̳̞̮͖͓͙͚̘̣̥̪̫̥͕̲̦̖̺̠̥͓̬͎͖̟̘͙͎̪̟̜̗͇̳͍̙͖̗̠̭͕̙̪̼̖̙̠͚͕͕̖̻̱̥̝̮̦̻̭̣̩̬̳̫̰͈̯̥̞̗̰̤̰̑̓̄̍̏́̊͛́̾̃̔̿̉̎͗̉̂̔̈́̿̅̈̇̏͛͌͌͊͊͂͑̏̄̎͆͑̔́͋̽̀̂̆̿̀̓̊̈̃̀̈́̾̒̔̑̑͒͛͑̀̒̄͗̇̄͊͋̆̾͐̄̌͋̐͛͊͒̈́̏̿̄̉͗̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỴ̸̢̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̱̬̳̟̩̙̹̘̺̖͕̺̜̼̰̣̩̹̯͖̫͈̮̮̖̱̼͍̣͕̺̞̹̫͈͓̻̗͖̠̗̦͎̗̪̻͓̲͇͚͎̫͉̩̟̙͎̯̱̫͖̺͎̉̆̿̊̊͑̊̓͛̓́͐̾̀̏̇̽͆͋͐̌̐̂̂͒̊̍́̆̊͗͋͛͛̈́̃̆̒̏͐͗̊̑̀̌́̿̂͑̈́̀͆̉̈́̍͐̂͊̓̃̐̈̽̽̂͆͋̾̓̇̄́̊͑͐̃̇̅͌͑̐̿͑͆̍̇̏̑̆͑̾͒̔̐͂̑̑̾̍̑̿̎͆̏̄͋̋̎̐̃͗̓̃̒̆̏̈́̓͊̑̀͗̌̆̈͂̽̓̐̽͂̌͌̓͋̉͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅơ̴̧̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̗̭̦̖̤̳͕̪̟̳̗͙̹̹̖̯̞͖͚͚̦̠̩̙̟͇͉̠̫̩͇͉͍͔̠̯̣̯͈̘͍̝͙̍̽͛͒͋̐̀͛̇̄̎̐̍͊͋͋̒͑́͐͆́̋͒̃̈̆́̐͌̈́̍͊́̃̈́̐̔͌̔̿͌̆̑̀͐͂̅̀̀̓͛́̃͋̌͒͂̅͋̈́̏̈́̐̌͒͑̄̇͆̆̆̈̐́͋̔͗̆͊͐̈́̔̔̈́̇̉̈́͒̇͒́́̑̓͋̇̒͒̐̏̉̒́̽̐͆͒̓͗̒̉͐̑͑̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅử̷̡̛̛̛̬͍̲̜̠͍̂͑͂̓́̓̍̄͊̿̉̇̇́̀̌͊́͋́̊͂̇̀͗̔̓̀̃̂̈͛̋̿̃̓̒̽̑̐͛̀͑̈́̏̈́̇̓͒̀͑͌̍̍̆̈́͌͊̉̅̆̋̇͊̓̍͗̋͒̂͗̒͛̒̃͛͒̀̑͊͛̿͒̿̃̃͂̾̎̈́̀́̈́͂̏̃͒͆̒͌͐͒͋̅̎̉̊̍̄́́͐̽̆̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̛̹̳̼̙͍̭͔̳̪̤̹̫̞̳̟̞͚̭̭̯̰̮̳͔͔̣̫͉͙̲͍̞͇̖̹͇͕̭̝͚̼̬̭̼͉͚̩̪͙͙̭͙̻̹̺̥͇̠͓̜̖͉̭͉͍̥̳̩͚͈͓̥̣͙̤̹͈͕̖͔̩͕͙̪̱̝̥̩͇̹͙̝̪͇̳̹̹̘̜̼̲̇̂͐̊͐̀̿̍͋́̆͛̈́̀́̽͐̿̎̏͊͂̉̅̈́̔͂̈̏̄͗̊̎͒̒̐̎͛̈́̓̾̉͒̄̀̃͊̊̀̚̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅg̶̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̫̺̟͍̜̟̞̮͚͚͈̞̲̮̝͉͚͍̹̙̲̞̞̯̱̯͇̟̺̯̮̻͕͚̹̠͉̘̫̩̰̤̫̠̣̮̫̟̟͍̩͙͑̎͛͌͂́̈́̎̂͐͂͋̽́̊̿̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅe̷̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̨̛̛̛͎͔̳̰̻͕̼̟̖̤͓͚̼̠̗͔̞̹̙̥͚̳̙̤̺͔̟̼̫̠̙̙͍̜̘̞̱̠͙̣̣̺͔̫͉̦̣̹̹̮͚̹̫̣̫̮͍͉̭̺̫̺̠͇͔̻̱̬̙̦̲̥͍̦͖̬̣̳̹̥̱͚͕̦̪̭̜̤̰̪̹͙͍͔͓̫͕̲͖̹̬̤̟̱̙̲̭̣͈͍͍͍̫͚̘̼̲͇̻̻͔͉̼͇͇͉̥̞̦̬̣̺̭͇̰̻̦̹̩̦̖̦̭̘͉͈̜͈͎͔̠͕̯̩̫̠̘̥̭͙͔̩̻͖͍̼̜͈̘̯͎̟̟̰̻̔̈́̈́̑͒̽͂̈́̑͋̾̃̍͋̄̀̊̔̈́̿͐̐̾̈̅̂̿̈́͑̔̾͗̂̀́̂̄́̓̂͛̅̄̐̆͗̍̊͑́̒̈́̏̉̿̽͒́͌̈́́̾̈́̆̌͒͂̈͆̈́͒̃͒͐̉̏̑̊̆̄̔̂͊̀̿̂̀͂͑̂̃̇̒̇̈̂̒̃̉͒͐͐͂͊͊̌̀̌̃̏́̂̈́̿̃͆̊͆̀́̎̄̊́̈̍̒̋͛͆́̉͒͑̅́̀̎́̿̔̎͂̓̓̔͗̄̽̂̿̎̅̀̏̈̓͌̎̄̏̐̋̀̍̏̂͌̎͐̊͋͂̉̉̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅṯ̸̨̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̛͇̤̫̺̰̻̣̹͈̘͖̥̫̪̺̮̮̳͕̫̗̯͓̪̹̘͙͕̺̖̪̟͉̗͉͉̪̗̭̪̺̗̖̺̥̮̭̻̲̲̦̫͈̳͓̣̮͖̬͎̰̺̗̪̤͎͖͙̭̞͖̪̻̟̭̳͉̱̟͙͓̫͕̣̺̲̝̳͖̮̤͍̬̬̦̝͎̻̦̣̬͙̘̟̱͇̤͎̗̤̲̪͈͎̲̣̖̺̫͓̲͚͖̟̹̹̟̝̖̟͗̀̒̑̀̔̄̎̆̄̏́̾̈́͐͐̔̋̌̑̐̉̃̈́̂͌̃́̒̓̓̀͐͌̑̏̓͒́̍̎̍̇̉̏̍̈́̃͊́̃̉̅̂̍̈̏̅͊̏̈́̏̀̀̄̆́̂̋́̋̏̐̽̿̿̒͊͑͐͑̎̎̓̑͌̿͌̌̉́̀͛̊̓̑͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̛̫͕̬̮̬̰͙̳̠͕̮̰͎̲͉̙̟͍̰̯͇̰̺͉̰̞͎̥͎͖̮̰̋̆̆̓̽͂̊̃̈͊͊̓̉͌̅̊̉͊̃̾̅̈͑̐̈́̔͐͑̃͂̓̽͌̊̈́͐̂͋̐͊̆͛̎͌͆̐͒͛̈̎̐̾̄͛̾̃̃̾̋̀̒̾̿͌̆̀̊̾͂̅̀͊͌͒̾̊͂͒͌̾̑̌͆́̇͋͗̅͊̏͆̇̈́͛̔̌̾͐͌̅̾̊͂̏̋́́͋̂́̋̀̾̔̂̽̔͒̂͂͗̒͐̈́́̉̊̏̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅm̴̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̠̹̻͖̲͙̯͇̬͖̳̹͖̜̲͓̝̤͖͉̹͕̦͚͙̟̦̻͚͚̬̫͉̗̼̪͉͉̞͔̲̝͓͉̟̰̻̙̪̥͈̟̩̜͉̟͚̻̳̠̲͈̪̟̩̗̦̻̩͙̪̬̯͔̭̟͉̫̝͈̮̞̗͍͕̪͖͙̘̖͖̺̣̭̬̤͇̺͔̝͉̦̣̫̖̭͔͙̼̞͚̥̟̳̙̲̪̦̝̙̣̙̟͍̺̼͍̻̫̬̩̯̯͎̜̳̺̬̳̥͎̠̫̱͍̲̦̳̳̙͚͙͓̱̬͖͎̊̃̄͆͋́̉̽͑͛͑͂̿́̔̐͗̑͆̈́̅́̈́̽̀̔̍̍͛̈́̌̀́̒͊͒̀̉̾̒̍̊͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅë̵̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̨͓͉̼̳̥̬͓̰̤͍͇̲̝̟̝̠̹̬̞̮͍̥̬̞̣̖͉͇͓̰͉̬̭̟̼͔̺̼͔̤̗̗̥̤̪̮͚͓͔̖̼̫̙͎̱̱̱̱̻̗̺͚̞̲̬̪͈̬̖̳͉̞̤͍͎͉̤̙̫̯̬̦͙̩̰͖̥̹̱̬̙͍̜̠̰̤̭̲͈͇̦̜͈͖͉̳̖̳͈̘͈̳͍̻̙̹̻̮̝̱̗̹͕̻̬̳̼͔̻͎̣̤͙̮͉̤̪͎͍̼͈͕͕͖͚̙̰̝͉̥̬̱̪̗̟̞̞̖̘̯͔͓͍̺̰̼͎̖̦̪̼̘͕́̂̐͊̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ,̶̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̜̗̰̦̲̮̖̞͖̫͎̼͎͚͍̮̳̹͚̗̮̟̝͖̹̇̑̔̄̽͑͊̓̽̂͑͒̏̿̅̀̍̓͗̋́̊̿͐̌̀̊͑́̀͒̿͑́̋͋̈́͗̊̆͐̿͂̎͒̍̐̏̅̀̂̾̎̑̇̆͂͊̀̓̒͌̿̌̿̑͌̽͗̓̈́̃̑͐͗́͗̈́̑̂̍͆̏͋̾̓̈́͋̉̔̐̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̶̞̺̟̂͐̀̏̐͝ͅÈ̶̢̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̬̘̭̜̟͓̺̜̯̫̮̞̺̥̰̦̫̻̝̤̜̰̪̘̝̞̗̜̬̤͉̻̦̤͖̯̗̻̹̟̫̥̩̠̤̼͍̜̗͉̘͇̭̠̣̼̥̲̼̙̯̬̠͚̼̫̺̬̙̹̘̦̮̤̮͔̼̼͉̲̼̟̖͈̥͕̥͙̗̹͎͍̠͎̜̱̣̮̫͓̖̞̫̼̘̻͙̤͖̯̩͍̰͙̪̻͍͕͈͛̀́́̍͂̒̓́̀͐̽̍̊̓̓̑̀͑̽͂̊̇̓̀̐̍̅̄͑̔́̈́͒̈̋̎̆̐̊̂̒̄̔͑̅̍̈́͋̑͌͗͆̽͌̋͊̒́̉̈́̂̀͋̏͆̀̇͑̄̓̓̑͒̾̍͌͑̇̅̏̂̋̿́̃̇͒̀̊̔̈́̀̈́͊̋̿̈̽̽͆͛̏̽̒̑̄̂̓͋͌͆̎̆͗̏͐̽̌̿̃̿̃̈̈́͊͐͌̓̒̔̊̊̈́̊́̈́̉̿̐̈́̌͋͊̽͐́̋͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅg̵̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̭̖̝̭̠͍̦̰͙̠̜̮̠̝̗̰̠̯̭̙̩͈̯̻͓͉͎̩̰̰̪͙̭̥̹̻͕̥̳͇̤̜̱͙̥̳̪̝͖̻̟̟̮͕̤̱̗̝̠̠̜̰̰̗͉̖̥̭͇̝̘̳͍͔͎̖̥̲̞̜͖̤̰̤̱̮̙͖͕̩͚̭͈͉͓̻̯̻̙͇̱̦͙̹̮͙̠͎͍͕̲̱͇̲̩̭̫͎̝̙̙͉͇͔̺̖̳͍̗̘̦̟͉̼̰̝̥̹̯̲̲̭̙͇̬͔̻͇̩͙̭̞͙̣͉͖͇̦̻̳͔̮̔̾̓̅̌̂̃͂͒̆̒͌̄̃̎̀̀͗̽̏̓̄̅̏̓́͗̅̅̊̈̿̑̀̈́͊͐̊̀̃̉̽̊̌̇̂̋̏̎͌̂̐́͂̆̉̂͑̔̈̿́̋͆̊̄̉̆̉̑̿̾̀̆́͋̍́͊̂̉̔͛͂͊͆̾̏͌͋̍̑͊͑̅̍̌͐͆̈̈́̾́͛̋͋̆͐̊̑̍̾̈́̅̔̈́̂̈́͒̂́͐̈́̐̑͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅg̷̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̛͈̪̣̭̩̣̤͖̳͉̞̣͈͇̪̜̘̭̪̝͍̺̫̗͖̣͎̹͓̤̫̩̬̲̫̤̯̩̥̲͍̖̺̯̘̖̪̳̼̤͈̠̦̩̞̬̺͉͉̜͕̘̦̦̥̙͚̜͍͕͉̰̺͎͕̭̩̣̱̱̱̲͇̺̮̹̠̦̹̫͚̪̫̪̻͇͇͉͉̼͈͈̞̘̘̪̳̤͈̫̲̖̩̪̭̖̝̣̝̻̤̜̰͓͎̥̪̹̰̫͎̜̗͈̟̖̟̖͎̰̤͚͚̪̺̜̰͗̀͆̅̉̐̃̾̇̽̊̓͋̿̈̊͌̄̐̃̇̽̈́̌̐̈́̅̈́́̀̆̒͑͆̓̈́̃͑̈́̈̽̂̈̽̑̌̌̒̓̈̂̏̾͗̓̐̂͆̓͗̅͑́͗̍̄̐͂̓̈́͐̇̍͒̆̍͗̅̑̐͑̿͑̎̃̓̋̎̓͌͆̉̆̋̀̐̂̐̍̓̋̇͗̌̿̊̆̌̒̈́̋̌̀̀͒̓͂̃͛̋̓̃̈́̉͐̐͌̀͂͊͛́̔̈́̔̀̃͊͆̃͑̎̂̊̐͂̐̈́̅͊͗͑͆̄̏̏̔̃̓̔̑͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̵̛̛̻̺̭͚͖͙̠̯̱͎͚͉̯̞̭̦̝̯̭̟͈̘̻͎̪̫̖̤͔͚̜̝͔͉̲͔͖͇̱̣̼̥͚̆̇̒͛̏́͆̅̆̅͊̽̊̈͆̾̀̃͊̏̏̂̂̀͆̆̅̈́̅̂̄̑̆̆̿̎̓̋̄̂͛̓̓̋̂̽̈́͛̆̎̌̈́̏̀͐͐͛̔̓̇̂́͗͋̒͊̈́͊̄̌̓͂͊͂͆̇̋̔͌͐̽͑͑́͌̐͗̓̋̽̈́͌́̿͗͛̌̂̄̏̄̃̄̏̄͂͌͗̊̄̑̐̋̍̃́͊͑̔͑̽͆̓̃̈͌̐̔̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ǫ̷̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̛̱̜̦̪̬̤̥̘̫̖͓̹̞̰̲̖̹̱̭̱̯̫̭͉̙̖̬̤̪̝͔͕͎̫̬͕͚͍͇̲͈͈̦̦̙̲̲͖̮̣̝͉͚̜̯͈̳̩̭̗̪̦̲̼͉͓̥̗̖̠͉͈̜̱̖͔͉̻̫̣̖̖̙͕̮͔̠̞̖̣͚̘͉̝̰͎̙̗͖͉̱̹̰̦̦̗̟̱̩̖̯̪̜͈̦̼͔̼̖̠̬̗̼̜͔̮͔̥͉͍̣̬͎̯̤̥̬̮̜̦̖̺̱̞̩̗̩̲͙̞̺̯̙͎̫̭͙͙̩̞̲̟͖̅̐͌̇͛̓͗̐̎́̓̈́̂̎̈͆̈́́̅̾́͂͋̈́̆̈̒̀̀̍͌͆̎̌͆̓̏͋̈́͂̾̊̀̂̀͐̃̅́͐͗̓̒̀̑̉͆̿͑̊̈̒̏̒͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅt̴̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̼̘̱̻̣̝͙̯̳͇͕̲̭̥̹͉̹̘̤͇̖̭͉̮̤̲͇̦̫̗̟̩̭̮͖̘̝̯͚̥̲̝͚͚̺̖͉͓̰͕̙͇̰͉̦̱̮̯̣̝͉̗͉̤̜͉̣̞͖͍̠̲͓͉̣̮̘͍͓̫͓̺̼̫̭̯̖̥̹̹͕̭͕̤͙͚͔̪͖͉̗̻͆̊͛͛̎̒́͋̃̍̂͆̾̈́̀͑̈̃̌̆̐̌̉̓͑͗̈̅́͑̆̉͒̓̂̔̿͒̂͒͐͊̊̽̔͐̓̿̎̆́̈́̍̃͊͋̍̆̅̇̂̊͆̀̐͊̾͌̌͆̈́̀̿̏̀̿̃͌̋̾̈́̐̈́̇̃͐̑͊̍̓̈́̿͛͗͊̈́̆̽͗͗͑̄́̍͐̔̑̒̅̍͊͑̓̓̆̋͌̃̈͐͂͛͑̄͌̍͑̈́̾̄͆͂̇͆͛̃̋̑̃̈̓̈͑͛̀̓̀͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ?̵̡̨̧̡̡̛̟͉͙̤̰̖͕̱̱͚̩̭̬̯̫̙̥̣̭̝͎͍͙̹͚̤̞̠͇̮̩̻͕̱̤̖͉͔̖͎͉͓̲͍͍̹̦͈̩̬̟͓̻̭̺̲̙̙͙͇͍͚͔̭̤͍̦̦̟̠̦̬͍̯̲͍̘͔̤͍̜̲͇̘̩̰̟̠̠̗̪̺͕͔̮̃̽̍͂̈́̈̋̀̏̑̓͑͑́̍͌̀̒̈́̈̈́̀̀̐̐̾̌̚͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̡̨̢̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̰̩̟̗̝͍̹͎̬̤͇̯͚̳͙̳͈͈̥̻͎̼̲̻̺̣͔̳̘͇̙̮̲̪̰̮̰͉̞̖̯̱̪͓͈̭͉̻̘̮̮̗̞̪̲̱̦̗̦̥̲̥͖̱̲͕̬̤͙̳̱̰̼̺͓͇̅̋̒̾̏͊̎̈́̾̇̌̐̐͆̓̒͛̄͑͊́͗̽̅̑͑̔̌̄́̐̉̈́̉͋̈̾̎͌̾̆̅̓̀̃̀̒͋̏̍̓̈́̈́̌̾͗͒͐͐̏̈́͆̓̀̓̊̊́̊͛̃̔̅̑̀̀̂̄͂̏̑̌̾͂̇͗̄̇̏̓̏̍̔̇̌̾̀̌̂̑̓͐̃̔͊̓̎̐̄̂̀͐̋̔̿͆́̈́̀͆͋͂̈́͑͂́̐̓͌̒̔̔̐͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝Y̴̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̝͍̝̩̪̞̥̪̮̬͓̝̬͔͎̹̻͉̙̪̩͔͖͇͙̺̬͙̤̖͉͕̻̩͉͖͖̯̟̲̪̞̥̪̰͕̞̜͔̠͇̝̰̝̝̲̝̼͚͍̙͙͔̠̥̻̘͕̟͚̩͙̼̪̗̜̭̰͓͈̱͈͍̘͈͉̤̝̭̤̦̘̞̦͓̰̭̟̬͈͓͍̪̺̞͚̘͇͉̳̰͍̬̅̓̈́̈́̎̈́̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅơ̸̡̧̨̢̧̹̗̟̮̗̩͕̭̤̫̰͔̝̮̳̬͔̹̰͚̣̰͍̺̼̬̱̝̭̰̞̝̺̦̰̗̰̯͈͖̟͚̍̾͆̍̓̊̾͛͋̍̐͆̄͑̔̃́̓̈́̈͐́͗͆͛̂̿̉͒̋̃̈́̏͗͂̊̽̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ư̸̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̛̠̝̟̦̦͇̞͚̭͚̘̤̮̤̦̦̩̱̩̝̳̳̫͈̣̻̣͖̝͓̭̩͉̬̹̜̖̥̱̱̣͈̗͉̗̟̥͉̭̣̱̰̖̫̼̳̗͓̙̥̿͆̈́͑̿̾̽̇̆͌͋̈́̊̿̅̌͆͌͂̋́̅̈̿̃͋̐̎́̒̈́̽̅̃͂̏́̅̈́̎̊͐̓͌̄͑̅̅͂̃̂͛̿̏͋̒́̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͍͍̳̗̥̘̹̳̯̫̰̺̼̭̦͎̟̖̹͖̲̣̣̙̦̘̦̠̩̫̱͖̠̣̜̜̳͉̝̯͈̻̪̙̻͇̹̞͖̪͇̤͎̫͈͙͍̖̖͍̩̉͌̋͂͋̉͌̄̆̈́́͋̆̾̀̊̔̊͌̂̈́͊̉͛̄̇̇̎̑̾̐͂̑͑̎̃̒̍̒̈́̋̒͆̏͌̈̇́́̐̽̈́̍̾̅͌̈̄̈́̓̋̉̽́̅͐̒̑̄̈́̄͗͒̂̓̈̓̐̄̅̈́̏̿̌̏̔̓̆͐͊́́̐̈͌̾̋́͋̍̄͌͊̀͑͛̍͊̉̀͗̈̇͋̑̈́͗̿̈̓̋͒̔̅́͆̀̇̒͑́̊̽̽̉̓̂̈́̅̏͛̑̅̾̐̐̒͋̄̈̿̑͛̈̃͋̃̌͆̎̽̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅn̷̨̛͔͔̗͈͈͍̖̤͈̭̖̪̱̻͉͕̼͎̝̅́̔͌͂̈̿͂̀̄̐̀̈́͌̍͋͆̉͗͒͛́̏̓̌͆̔̈́͐̓͆͆̐͑̓̈͒͒͂̊̆̿͗̓̅͋̋̈͌̔̒̋̉́͌̋̉̈́͐̆̂̂̊͗̓̃̈̀̊̉̄͐̀͐͋́̋̈́͆̅̈́̍̈́̊̒̈̈̂̾̒͊͌̎͐̔̎̅͌̍͂̓̅͗̑͗̓̌̿̔̏̉͋̈́͆̎̑͑̓̄͌̍͒̆͐̈́̍̓̈̽̏̽̔̓̇̏̔̈̂̾̌̄͒͒̐͐̂̉̔̽́̽̽͑̆̽͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ȩ̴̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̞͕̹̰͈͓͚̪̼̱̠̹͚͇͇͕̰̮͚͇̮̬̲̫̲̼͙̦͉̗̤͔̯̥̳̯̹̭̮̝̲̼̠̠̱͙̖͕͍̪̗͙̬͎̫̭̪͕̩̰̥͎͓͎̰̲͎̣̝̹͎͙̫̱̳̤̬͕͕̻̲̱̘̜̟͉͇̗̺̺͉̫̖̫̙̤̦̥̫̠̝̙̝͕̠̮̠̼̩̫̹̟͚̞͖̻̭̺̝̭̯͚̠̼̠̭͎̞̟͚͇͕̣͕̬͖̫̝͚̪̺̹͉̻̪̒̒́͂̈̋̌͑͌̍́͂̀̏͛̍̋̇̽̄̓̑̿͑̽̅̓͗̐̈͒̈́́̒̋̑̅̄́̀̇̿̐̊̓̌̈́̈́̊̐̾̇̃̀̿̆̓̇̾̍̃͆͌̊̌̇̔̂̽̏̃̾̎̀̀̄̑̀̀̈́̇̐͌͐̌͒͛̋͋̌͑͆͐̉̈́̎͆̀̔͗̍̀͒̓̽̾̍̄̅͊͛̊̓̓̈́̒̿͒̔̎̉͛͂͋̏̉͐̆̒͛̽͛̓̓͊̓͑͆̋͆̉̊̈́̿͂͐̈́̏́͗̊̉̆̈́̌̊̊̍͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅȩ̶̨̢̢̛̳̗̰̰̗̭͎̗̬̻̙͎͔̟̖͚̟͔̝̻̖̞̜̙̬̲͚͔̹̝̳̳̫̤̰͔̣̰̤͖̱͔̦̺̘͓̫̜̗̖̼̣̜̥͈̜͕̳̟̩̣̯̲͓̥̺̮̯͈̲̘̰̯̱̯̬̥͎̬͖̯͔͈̲͎̻̮͉͚͖͚̟̬̙̤͔̤͔͙͉̲̭̯̥͈̲̙̼͙͖̝̟̭̙̥͖͔̬̭͓̥͉̎͑̿̆̍͐́̊͛͛̀͂̈̎̆͑́̊͂̈́̀̊̓͂̆̿͆͗͌̅̈́̋̔̎͌͌̾̾̏͂̔̌͑̑̌̇̽̔̃͛̀̓̈̓͋́͌̋̂̎͂̋̈́͊́͂̂͑̑̓͌̑̌̋̈́̅̒̒͌̌̀͑̏̉̂͋͂̈́͛͐̑̍͛͒̑͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅd̵̡̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̮̭̝͚̯͖̝̖͎͔͚̠̠̞̖͔̭̻͓̙͍̳͈̰̺͙̤͙̟͇͔͇̪͈̳͈̫̙̳͖͕̮̲̞̬͈̳͓̝̥̩̟͖̙̜̞̙̣̫͇̭͇͓͈̺͚͔̗̭̦͈͕̗͉͚͕̙̦͈̝̣͖̩͈̣̣̜͕̞͉̼̝̳̭̺̟̱̳̰̺͔̺̣̬͖̼̘͇̭͇͇̖͓̼̤̞͎̘͎͙͉̰̦̘͓͙̖̰͔͇̣̳̳̪̱͓̜̻͚̼̳̯̞͎̳͆̈̃̆̂̔͛͛̈̊̈̏̏̓̈́͐́̃̑̿̽́̄͑͌̾̽͋͊̎̌̍̍̐̾̊̂̃̀͆̏̍̎̽͛̏̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̝̦͈̯̭̻͚̖̦͔͕̻̱͖̳͕̜̬̜̱̜̣̺̬̼͎͙̹̱͇̼̖̗̙͓̺͚̬̙̞̺̩̣͖̜̖̮̣͕̲͇̜̝̫̳̩̦͖̺̝̼͓̙̖̼̪̩̝͚͔͖̳̫͖̱̮̲̞̟̹͎͈̠̩̗̮̹̟̝̹̫͇̝̱̯͕͇̭̯͖̗͍̭̫͔͈̺͔̹̼͔̺͚̖̰̙̩̱̻̭͉͙̘̮̩̤͓̦̹͙̦̤͗͑̅͐̽̈́͒̓͑̏̈́̑̆̋̽̀͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̼̗͕͕̝̥̼̳̪̘̱̼̬̠̘̥̞̻̘̬͉̰̳̤̦̦͚͕͍̬̳̣͔͉̥͉̠̻̩͍̳͖͓̫̹͉̤̟͍͓̪̫̘̻͉̰̮̠͇̜̲̤̘̝̦̱͕̥͓̹͈̭͙̻͈̹̩͎̩̯͈̯̭̣̮̪̭̯͔̱̹̪͕̱̼̥̜͎͚̦̳͎̩̹̥̻͍̥͉̙̥͓̜̤͚̫̺̐́̐͑̄̅͌̓́̏̍̎̓̂́̈́͋̇̀̉̅̆̿̂̒͑͐̈̄̃̐̊̏̀̀͐͂̽̿̀̌͛̈́̑̇̅͌̎̆̽̎̆̀̑͐̒͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠ǫ̵̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̛̫̲͖̮̖̮̺̣̯̪̗̥͉̤̯̫̠̖̜̮̹̞͇̠̳̣͚͍͔̰̥̥͓̱͖̟͕͔̥̩̪͚͉̹̲͎̪̘͉̳̬̜͍̳̻̝̭̯̻̱͖͎̣̣̲̬̘̯̫̪̝̫̙̬̪͕̜̞͇̻͍̺̝͍̟͔̹̤͉̠̯̩̺̞̪̗̫͇͙̲̤̮̰͔̱̯͈̩̞̭̼̻̦̹̖͚̟͌̿̂̅̀͊̓̇̃͑͋̿̌̈̂͊̅̓͐̉͐̅̂̽̽̐̂̓̈́͑̆̾͗͐̂͊́̾͂̈̍͋́̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̛̛̛̛̝͕̲͙͔̭͚̗̝̪͕̞̙̗͕͕̜͙̪̪͕̫͈̲̬͎̱̺̖̹͔̘̬͎͍̘̮̠̜̜̼̬͓̞̓͛̈́̅̓͒̇̓̍̅̀̿́̈͊̄͊̎̊̾̊͑̃̋́̌͋̍̌̈́̄̔͋͑̆͌͗̽͊̈̌͂̓͐͆͆̈͒͊̌̎̊̂̋̍̈́͌̇̐͗̈́͛̉͐̈́͌̅͛̐͐̔̾͛̈̍̎͑̐͊̒̆̐̌̎͑̄̆̾̎͋̈́̋̽̃̽̈́͌̇̈́̍͌̄̈́̑͑̏̓́̈̔͊̓́̀̒̑́̏̎̇̍͐̈̀͗̀̑̌͋̓̎̿̃̈͛̊͊̄̔̈́̽̾̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠c̵̨̨̧̢̛̰̳̼̳̞̠̣̗̬̟̱̙̪̱̣̭̗̖͈̤̝͚̲̠̣̻̈́̌̐̍̇̆̽̄̀̓̿̀͜͝a̵̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̤̯̣͓̲̫͙̱̻̩̭͎̣̘̙̩̖̬͚̮͕̤̯̲̞̥̞̲̰̻͕͔̟͉̬͖̘̼̫̮͇̜̪̰̘̱̗͙̫͕͓̜̰̥̠͓̗̜̹͕̳̱̠̳̭̣̗͇̘̥̟͙̩͕̼͖͕͚̭̦̤͇̰̲̟̭̹̝̹͙̱̰͔̫̮̘͈͎̣̣̙̜̹̤̭̗͓̩̺͇̰̤͖̤̠̼̪̺̞̭̯̻͕̼̹̯̩̬͉̺̫͉̫̙̻͈͖̜̫̘̾͌̔̾̅͆͆̉̄̒́͛͐̏͗̈̽̐̋͐͋̇̐̋̾̑̏̋̉̓̍̊͋̆̊̏̉̉͒͂̔̀̈́̏̃̆̐͌͒̎͂͂̾͗̽̈́̈͂̌̒͊͒̈͑̄̉̒̾̃́̒̌͗̎̉͋̓̾̏̂̓͐̓͌̅̽͊̄̾́̀̑̑͛̅̾͊̎́̅̋̀̈́̑̃͆̔̍̈́̈́̈͊͌͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̷̡̨̫͉̦͓̼̻̳͈̩̥͖̮̫͔̬̠̙͖̤͓̟̮̟̙̞͔͚͚̠̥͚̥̮̠̩͎̲͈̯͓̦̫͓͍̜́̈́̉̒̏̀̏͑̇̔̑̑͐͊͋̌̑͌̔̀́́̿̐̈̆̀͛͆̂̐̈́͗̽̅͒̆̓̑̋͑̐̔̄͗͂̋͒͛̇̃̀͐́́̑̽̃̐̔̏͊̊̂͊̓̈́̓̿̄̌̋͒̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅc̶̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̛̛͍͙͇̱̻̭̲̦̦̼͍͇̣̭̟͎̜͓͎̱͕̺͚̪̣̰̜͚͈̺̺̯̖͍͍̟̩͕͉̥͉̮̰̼̹̺̮̯̼̝͕͕̰͎̪͎͖̟̘̞͖̪̙̼̞͍͇̲̫̠͎̘̖̤̝͓͓̝̱̼̯̖̘̫͇̮͕̫̟͚̤̱͈͍̭͚̟̱͖͙̬̲̜͖͕̺̼̪̳̱̗̬͉͎̞̙̲͕̩͕̼̘̲̳̹̞̦͚͇̦̗̫̥̱̜̰͈̐͆͐̄͒̓͛̾̾͗̐̆̔̉͂̓̄̋̔̃̽́̅̍́́̈́͛̿͐̾̍̍̔́͛̋̍̍̌̄̆̈̾̅̏̍͌̒̈́̉̈́͊̂͗̐̏̉̿͛̿̽̇̿̂͋͐́̍̐̾̒́͋͂̆̅̾̊͒̽̇̀̒̊̊̒̉͑̽̌̾́̇̓̾̽͊̒̑̓͂͋̋̈́͋͗͊̌̊̌͛̂̋̈̾̍̉͗̐͗͋͑̄̑̊̈́͆̄͋͑͐̆̇̈́̃̿̎́͒͊̎́͑̋̑̓͋̍̈̀̍̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḧ̷̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̭̳͕̟̬̹̖̪͍͙̙̤͇̫͓̖̬̜̝̩͍̖̬̫̰̮͖̝̺̭̦͉̥͕̩̫̬̻̠͔̟̥̖͕̟͈͓̳͍͓̤͕̭̯̳̳͍̣͈͕̪̹̙̘̭̳̗̱̹̲͎̩̰̯̖͉̞͙̜͈͎̦͎̣͎̠͓͔̲̳̼͇͖̦̝̰͎͉̱͍̗̩̹̲̥̩̳͕̭̺̣̯͍̣̖͈͕̝̖̳̬̲͖̞̺͉̜͈̼̪̤̺̝̤͕̱̜̣̻͇̖̬̣̺̲̻̯̭̹́̉̐̅́̌̀̋̊́̈́̄̊͋̀́́̓̓̂̑̈̑̐̔̂͒̀͐̒̋͊͂̈́̃̃̃͊̃́̔͊̈́̑̉̈́̈́̆̒̍̊̈́́̂́̍́̍̏̃̿͂͌̈̈́̾̈͌͊̏̔̈́͂̔̿̋̇̿͒́̓̅̍͑̑̿͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̝̝̠̥͇̘̰͈̘̲͓͈̹̻̥͚̟͎̥̖̲̤͍̣͔̜͎̹̰̳͉̝̘̮̹̟̞͍͔͚̟̳̦̞̳̠͕̘̺͉̙͚͍͎̠̟͍̠͚̠̱̘̄̑̾̀̄͛̉̾̐̎̅̽̈́̋͑͒̈͒̔̾́̉͑͗̔̀̿̊̈̈́͛̈̈́̏̉̊̎͒̊́̐̄̈̔̓̅̀͗̈́̈́̏̏͛͊̊̈̆̊̏̉̇̏̏̎̇̋͆́͛̌́͆̈́͛̄̔̃̇̄̍̈̉̐́̓̐̾̊́͂̎̄́̒̐̿̄̓͂͌̂̈̂́͋̀̇̒͒͋̀̔͐͆͛́̌̂͑̑͑̽̓́̐̔̈́̈̽̈̒̈́̄̇̓͒̂̈́̌̓̃͋́̈́̂̇̊͒́̏̓̏̄̓́̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅų̸̨̡̡̛̛̻̜̪̹͓̳̗̞͓̲̙͚͕̝͇̮̻̥̜̩̖̦̟̞͚͖̰͖̹͍̯̗̥̜̭̩̗̭̥̪͉̭̭̜̜̫̩̗͈̘͕̟̭̟̗̗̦͙͖͍͍̰̻͎̘͎̜̝͕͕̥͓̠̲͉̞͇͇̖͎̘̩̫͍̹̜͉̄̈́̄̔̽̈̉̄̏̈́̽̀̔͑͒̄̍͛̈́̏̏̈́͒̈̃̐͆̃̈́͌̃̒͗̈́̃̃̽̂̽̈́͐̈́̐̾͒̓̎̂̍̽̓̑̇́̏̋͑́̈́̉̾̈̎̑̇̉̿͆̄̈́̃̊̀̃̋͒͋̅͒̋̓̇̃͗͊̆̐̈́̿̒̔͊͌́̈̉̑̇́͂̔͒̍̆̈́̌̄̈̓͂̐̀̏̈́̃̿̒́͊̈͊̒́̍̾͂̐̌̽̈́͊̈͒͒̃̐̋͛͊̿̃̐̆̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅp̸̛̛̛̛̫̰͚̲̲̥̩̩̰͕̮̋̏͋̇̓͌̈́͛͌̾̿͌̂͑̉͆̈́̿̂̅̍͒̓̂̾̆̆̓̑̌̂̏͒̀͋̓̓̌͂͑̎͌̈́̇̓̐͐̋͛̄͑͆̉̄̏̔̑͐͑͋̂̌̃̀͌̍͑̇̈̓͂̂̎̋̍̈́̉̅̿͊͋͒̓̀͋̀̽̀̅̑̍͋̔̇́͋̀̋̈́̄͗̾́̈͆̃͌̈́̌̔͗́͊̿̀́̉͑͊͗͋̄̀̔̉͊̈́̈́̎̏̎̄̆͋̂̃̈́͆͗̿͛͂͛͆̈̉͂͐͗̄̇̾̾̈̓̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̝̮̲̺̥̥͚͍͕̣̜̯͖͓̹̞̳̝͙͇͎̜̠̭͍͍̟͎͔͔̥̘̣͖̞̜̥̻̮̞͉̞̙̲̰̠̥̻̣̪͕̲͈̼͈͙͎͖͔͈̻͇͓͕͖̤̺͍̭̩̖̻̜͈͎̺̝̯̬̟̠̳̫̪͍̻̰̦̫̳̹̼̼̯͙̥͙̜̰̟͕͈͈͍͍̹̙̙̼̺̹͕̞̖͉̖̙̘͕͎̯̮͍̯͍̱̳̠̭̹̰̂̏̒͑̈̈͒͌̾͑̈̔́̊̽̔̋̎̊̈́̒̓̄̃̽͒͑̐̀̈́̊̐̓̽̂͒̂̏̀͊̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̷̡̛͈̲͒̄́́̽̓́̄͒̍̿̓̌̀̀̓̍̈̆͐͆̽͊̈́̑͗́̽͛̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͝n̶̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̳̱̩̞̤̫͎͉̘̩̖̟͉͓̺̗͔͉̝̻̮̠͙̱̱͎͖͈͕̠̤͚̹͔͍̩̟̻̗̲̝̖̻͔̙̟̰̙͈̤̼͙̝̞͉͍̲͈̪̱͈̦͕̺̩̟̱̼̰̞̱̲̮͓̹̣̘̫̹̥͚͙̙̬̬̲̺͎̼̦̩̘̲̮̱͖̜͚̠̺̺͍͙̰̼̖̬̞̮͕̣͓̪̮͕̦͖͙͙͍̼̱̗̟̞͎̗̋͂̂̈́́̄͐̂͐́͂̔̋͂͊̌̓̊̿̌̊̿̍̋̍͗̈̀̎́̌̽́̔̏͐͌͊̅́͌̓̈́̐̀́͌͂̀͛͐̓̄̓͆̿̈͑̄́̽͑̎̓͐̾̑̀̔̾̑͌̽̓̅́̅̈̄̅̏̏̀̅̃̅̆͛̈͌͆͆̈́̉͊̎̈́͒͋̓̑͂̃̎͂̈́̆̊̎̈̃̈͒̇͑̾̉͒͊̊̀̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴͔͖̈́͌̓̾̅͜t̵̨̢̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͔̙̝͖̥̥̥̠̮̳̠̞̪̗̬̱̬̭̥̫̦̥̣͈̠̤͇̰̲͚̹͈̻͖̖͍̼͔͇͕̻̻̳̲̫̮̖͍͕̣͔̘̟̜̫͓̲̮̩̹̲̪̬̻̲̗̟͉̣̭̟̦̪̻̜̮̞̱̙̘̹̱͓͎̹͈̬̟̞͔̗̫̙̟͇̞͈̞̲̤͖̦̻̰͇̥̙̺̩͛̌̉̊́̓͗͌̒̍̎̒̿͒́̇́͛̍̎̒̋́̉̌͂͒̍́́͆͊̈́̔̾̈́͊͑̆̐̈́͂͗̓͗̽̍̓́̋̆͐̈͊̎̿̈́̅͑͂̂̂̾̒͋̓͐̈̈̉͋̾͂͑̊̔̉͛̍͛̂́̈́́̇͐͛̉́͑̓̍̉̑́͊́͂͆̓̈́̉̊̂̊̏͂̄̔̀̅̿̓̽͆͛̋̂̀̈́͆̇͌̀̿̿̈́̀̐̾̅̽̓̉̿͒̇̈́̑̑͊̉̊̔̒͛̊͆̈́͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅḫ̶̡̡̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̫̤̘̱̮̗̻̖̫̯̥̩͙̼̪͚͚̖͓̟͓͍̺͖͍̦̺̲̻͍͈̦̫̺̹͉̪̘͈̹̥̖̼͉̰̦͈͉̮͈̭̞͖̙̜͍̱̝̝͙̠̘̯̩̗̘̤͔̗̭͚̬̪̫̤̬̮̼͙̥̲̝̖̦̯̝͓̱̹͓̟̭̞̯̮̪̩̘͚̰̳͉͖̘͎̥̱̝͈̦̝̖̙̹͖̭͚͍̞̪̟̘̪̝̦́̄̌̌̐́̏̅̓̈́͊͊͂̽͋̈̾̐̊͗̿̿̏͋̆̆͂́̾͐̔́͋́̏̏̏̽̀́̌̇́̐̐̾̇̎͆͐͆̽͂͑͆̍̂̇̈̍͊͆̈̃̃̍́̈́͌̄͊̎́͛̏̒̓̀́̔̿̅̇͛̏̌͛̿̐̏̓̌̊͋͒̏̿̐̈́̏͌͒̓̑͑̓̿̄͑̋̊́̇̊͌͑̃̿̌͆̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅį̴̨̛̛̛̘̠̼̭̠̟̳̥̲̟̹͎̼̝͇̖͓̺̟̺͍̫̺̪̜̜͓̞̹͖͉̟̭͍̥̪̻̬̳̞̠͙̲̱̩̳̦̲̫̙̩͎̩̘̺͇̉̏͊̑͆̓̋̊͐͋̆̿̃͐̓̇͋͊͛̾̑͂̓͊͗̓͒̎͑̇̈́̎̊̈́̾̎̒́̃̄̓̇̈́̑̏̈́̐͗̉͆̌̾̀͌͑͗̐̄̓̿̃̉̅̉̆̊̔̀͑̉͐̅͊͒͊͐̒̀̾̎̽͛̀͛̽̈́̔͆͛̊̈͛̄͑͂̓̓̄̈́̓͐͗̿̿̐͛̀̓́̆̓͑͊̐̊͋̄̓͒̐̏̐̃̊͆̓͛̅̌́͛̓̅̂́̌͐̓̍̈́̉͒͌̄̆̋̎̔̄͗͋̄͌̄̌͌̀͛̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅs̵̢̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̲̠̟̪̼̬̗͚̞̘̫͙̩̳̘̰̺̺̠̱̲̜͈̖̙̲̝̰̺͎̱̻͈̱͍̙̠̖̥͓̥̪̦̳̲͖̯̳͕͈̫͖̗̱̬̲͉̞͕̻̖̠̤̙̲̫̹̗͔͙̖͍̣͈̬̻̟̟̳̟͈̬̩͈̫͉̥̲̞̘̗̤̤̯͔̺̗͚̼̘̺̣̗̱͖̠̱̙̮͇͎̳̮̜͓̦̹͚̯͈̙̫̝̮̠̙̠̝͙͉͍̲̫̲̗̱͖̰̻͙͇͓̤̟̘̘̠̦̺̙̰̱̪͙̟̼̻͍͚͖͓̱̰̩̳̺͔̩̬͍̲̘̬̲̻͗̍̉͛́̓͋͑͒̂̏͗̀̍̒̌͊̓͗̏͋͐̈̔̾̏͛̔͑̈́͗͗̀̒̆̄̃̆̓̒̃̿́͊͛̅̏́̃̐̉́̀͂̆̍̾̽̈́͑́̍̑̾͒̽̍͋̾̀͆̑̋͂̌͑̈̍̿͌͋̀̂͋̑̎͋̑̀̽̐̄̓͌͆͌̉̐̍̎̈̂͒̃̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͚͎̯͇͙͇̺͚̼͍̝͙̝̰̘̪̺̪͇͕̮̼̼̟̱͔͖̯̝͉͙̳̬̫̩̼̞̥̪̙͕̗̟̻̠̰̫͇̥͈͓̦̱̯̝̠̱͙̗̦̙̗̘͚̼̬̮̜͉̩̞̼̺̫͙̲̟̳̤̗̫̠̥̥͖̖̥̘͉̼̰̻̫̙̯͈͆̽̋͋̈́̑̈́͛͊̐̆̀̈́̎͛̓̋̌͋̾̾̈́̉̄̄̋̈̅̓̾̈́̌̍͐̇̇̓̃̀̓̿́́͑̄̏͆͂̽̃͑͂͋̎͑̍̂̊̈́͂̑́̋̎̐̃̊̊͊̍͑̂̉̇́͐͑͛̀̈͆̇̃́̆̈́͐̈́̑̓̀̍̃͛͒̌̅̑͌͆̃̀̾̒͒̊̄͒͆͊̓̄̾̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅç̵̢̢̢̢̢̧̧̨͍͎͔̪̞̥͔̦̲̩̗̼̤̜͕͉̪̣̠̠̤̣̜͙̻̭͓̬̺͓̥̺̯̼̙̲̣͇̖̥̥̭̰̙͉͔̫̰̗̪̖̥̱̥̳̝͙̮͕͓̞̱̮͍̥̤͉̺͍̯̖̣̫͓̰̫̮̤̥̣͔̜̭̳͕̖͇̣̳͙͖͕̻̼̝̻̜̠̞̪̱̭̞͖͖̻̝̙͎̮͈̫͕̺̣̬̭̩͉̱̝̓͒̈̾̄̃̅̓̂͗͂̋͛̈́̉̽̎̃̀̈̋̔̂́͌͌̇̅̿̉̒̈́́̍̽̿̿̎̊̅̈́̿͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅỡ̷̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̻̤̙͈̹̬̩̠̫̗͖͕͍̖͚̠̜̹͖̙͎͎̤̱̖̣͇͇̠͉͔̫͈̻̤̻͖͕̖̤̯̪̤̻̜̪̖̗͍͔̣͈̱̯̰̹͓̖̠̜̱͇̳̺̙̤̹̞̱̪͍̥͖̖͎̲̮̗͇͚̥̖̪͉̮͙̯͎̱͍̠̹̗̞̫͓̹̺̱̘̥̲͚̰̹̪̺̭̬̦̣̟͇͇̗͉̼̼̮͙̭̬̘̳͓̜̟͖͚̭̲̙̝̝͖͚̘̲̮̪̯̮̜̬͖̱̼̥̟̘̹͔̪͓̣͕̫̊̌̐̓̏̓̾̈́̓͗̈́̃̄̂̾̉͋̄̓̎́̆̆̃̅̇̈̓̎̽̈́́̑́̀͒͒̊̇̾̓̊̔̽̑͒̀̎̽̌̏̍̐͋͊͌̌́́͐̀̈́͛̀͋͐́͊͌̉̆̓̎̽͂̍̈́̄̃̓̓̑̍̾͂̿̋̾̍̿́̓̐͛̀̏́̈́͒̾̀̈̆́͌̎̍͊̒͐͛̾̀̾́̂̅̋̆̇̌̐̒͐̑̈̒͐͗̆̅͛̊̈̇̈̍́̉̋̄̈́́͑͆͋̄̾̏̒̅͋̔́̐͂͗̈́̈́̀͛͒̆͌͊̆͛̀̒̑́̈̀̀̔̊́̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṅ̴̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̡͙̫̝̖̟̝̪̺̟̟̤̤̟͍̝̖̗̟̞̞̥̰͔͚͙͉̰̬͚̻̠̘̱͎̜̠̤̹̮̪̺̭̮͍̻͈͙̭̼̙̹̞̱̳̮͉̖̙͖̠̯̳͇̫̪̼͔̫͔̙͔̦̰̥͚͙͚̹̻̙̳̖͇̼͚͔͇͍̟̗̠̲̖̙̫͕̬̞̻̥͎̤̯̳̭̬͎̞̫̻͎͈̠̱̘̟͓̟̯͈͇̘̦͚͍̘̩̠͉̲̝̞̫͇̬͉͎͖̝̖͎͇̘̫̘̞̠̪͓̥̞͇̹̮̪̮̲̩̺̼̤̟̜̝̲̦͍͖̠̭̜͈̮̳̤͈̐̈͂͗̓̓̀͐̍̂́̈́̒̅̐̈̚̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅv̸̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̭̬͔͓̬̠̖̼̖̖͇͍̜̞̘̤̳̪̻̙͎͚͖̲̤͍͉̤̥͚̳̮̜̠̬̜͔̰̫̥̖͔̟͔̤͈̣̟̠̙̬̘͕͔̲̼̼̹̼͍̗͎̱͍̱̭̝̰͎̖̝̮̣̦̫͓̻̣͙̭̬̙̮̥̞͓̣̣̙͓͖͉̱̘͎̟̱͚͚̠̱̙͖̗̝̱͍̦͈͍͚̰̹͖͎͖̟̗̟̩̞͕͇̯̯̗̻̟̲͋̀͊̌̔̇̈́̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅę̷̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̺̦͎̰̮̙͕̩̤̭̗̼̪͕̪͈̲̘̣͍̦̱̥͉͍̦̪͈̬͈͓̹͖̫͖͓͎͎͚͉͈̩͖͍̠͍̭̥̻̯̩̱̦̠̠͍̖̹̙̜͖͙͔͔͎̬͕̲͇͇͚͉̙̜̬̤̩̼̯̖͙̥̼͍͔̟͙͖̘̦͍̻͚̙̤̙͖͕̞̙̠̼̣͎̯͍̜̝̞̪̼̺̲͕͖̰̘̺͉̼̫̯̥̜̲̱̦̯̳̾̀̋̆͑̑̓̌̽̏̈́́̆̒̀̅͋̀̍̀̌̊̍̓͒̍̄̆́̐̉̽̓̏̉̿̎͗̔̑͒̈͛̀̈́̉̉͆̋̀̋̐̈́̀̓͛͋̇̎͋̏̉̎̊͑̽̀̌̈́̇͊̇̀̿̌̾̔͗͗͌̔͑̀̀̂͐̇̿͗̈́͊͌̆̉̀̀͑̀͑̀̍̆́̿͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̶̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛͉̝̣̼̘͔͍̠̖͇̭̲͔͎̹̬̤̖̦̺̣͇͙̥̺̙̲̹͙̲͚̜̹̻̪͈̖̗̲̪̪̳̟͖̳̦͕͕̮̝̦̤̖͙̙͖͎̹̜̖̻͔̲̱̻̹͕̜̞̭͍̺̜̺̥̗̯̲͉͉̦͕̣͖̫̺̘̯͖̞̫̥̺̺̘̦̦̮͍͇̰͕̖̻̳̱̯̯͔̖̮̟̦̪̱̳̳͇̯̭̰͚̪̳͚͍̻̬͔̬̖̗̪͇͙̱͚̞̦̖̳̞̥͕̼̖̲͖͇̳͈̫̠̼͕͇͙̼̖̩̬̖̮̩̗͍̗̜͓̳̹̹̬̜̮̩̪̬̈́̄̍̽̎̌̊́͒̒̍͌͛̃̑͑̌̆̽͗̌̑́̌̃͑͊̇̈́́͆̋̃́̒͆̿̅̀̆̎̈́̅́̋́̿͗͗͒̍͗̆̆͆̊̀̎̍̀̉̇͗͐̅͌́͛̃̀̒̄̓̎̍̊̏̒̔̽̉͊͒̌͂̓̍͂͋̋͆̅́̂̅̈́̆̃͌̓̇̈́͌̏̏̐͌́͛̎̌̉͌͑̄͐̈́̓̊̉̏͛̎́́͆̀͐͊͆̊͌̋̔̑́̃͒̈͐̓̌̿͗̈́͛̋̈́̃̐͌́͐̍̔́̈́̀͌̉̉͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̷̧̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̛͍̱̩̼̬͚̺͖̭̪͙̱͈̠̟̰̠͙͉̲̥̝̱̠̣͙̗̬͚͍̲͙̪̣̥̙̫͍̪̻̦̜̥̝̰̯̘͔̖̖̱͖̦̦͔̯̟͓̟̹̝̞͚͉͕̦̙͚͚͈͉͚͙̥̯̗̮͈̖͕̰̞̥̱̦̥͉̘̻͖͇̪̺̯̯̻͖̳̠̙̖̙̗̻̓͗̾̇͋̏̈͋̓̍̈͊̐͂͌̾͑̏͌̌̿́̈́̇̊̓͑̃̔̓̒͆̎̈́̓̔̋͛́͆̐̋̋͛͑͒̎͛̇̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅa̴̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̛̛̱͖̰̙̤̥͖̥͍̘̦̖̪̼͓̫̠͍͎̙̳̠̮̻͔̰̯̳̘̗͚̱͎͓̩̞̱̭̫̰͍̗̹̟̣̼̘̐̅́͑̍͑̄̃̈́͗͌̽̍̈́̂̐̌̅̆̀̎̄̐̇̂͗̾̓̂̆̇̿̐͛̒̀̇͋̀̉̏͛̊̓̇̽̓͋́̅̀̔͒̃̓̓̋́̒̀̂̎̄̋͊̽͑̑̀̃͗͌̿̑̀̒̂͐͛̄̒͆̋̍̆̐͗̓͗͋̀͐̏̇̋̊̓́̂̈́̌̓͆͌̉̔̈́̋͐͋͋͋͑̌͐̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝t̵̢̧̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̨̢̨̘̠̜̙͚̝͖̪̝̪̪̲̪̠̰̗̳̩͎͈̘͓̞̙̩̪̠̳͕̳̳̞͖̬̯͉̞̭̩̺͎̲͚̖̟̥͙̻̝̪̲̥̟͕̱͉͚̟͙̗̯̰̙͇̹͍̦̭̼͔̣̭̯̩̝̬̗̦̭̙̤̱̙̘̯̩͙͎̩͙̗̠͍̱͎͔̫͖̲̣͍̝͖̱͉̥̤̰̪͔̦̗̩͎͈̙͓͚̫̪͕͚̰͎͈̬͖͇̯̥̼̦̯̺̺̮̻̙̯̺̺͍̺̞̜̙͍̞̺͉̙͔͓̬̲̖͚̘̭̤͍͂̀̓̈̀̇̈́̆̇̈́̇͋͑̀̏͛̿̎͐̄̆̊̓̇̀̈̈́͊͑̆̈́̏̒͊̏̀̋̇́͛́̈́̌̅̎͆̐̄̈́͒̈̀̎͗͊͆̈́̈́̿̇̃̄͌͌̌͑́̀̈͂̔̈́̐̒̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠i̴̧̨̢̧̛̛̥̱̻̫̲̭̺̩̙̰̦̳̗̪͙̯̼͎͖̟̼̭̱̝̬͖̰̮̹̣̦̻̝͖͚̜̬̫̱̮̞͈͓̝̩̺͖̞͆͋̐̽̊̽̒̓͒͑͋̇̈̌̆͋̽̐̾̓͗͗̓͋̋͌̅̈́̿͆̇̈́͆̈́͐͆̋͆́̇̐̓͌́͌̍̈̉͒͆̈̋̈́̍̐̃̓̈́̔͂͊̒͆͑̿̓̄̌̓̆̓͐̀͛̔̊͌̏̈́͒̏̒͛̇̀̐̈́͋͊́̆̊́́̎̔̇̑͑̂́͊̆̿͑͒̈̈́̃̊̈̆̋͐̆̉͌͌̓̃̆́̄̇̀̄̇̌̈́̉̌̀͋̐̅͌̅̈̈͗̇̐́̿͆̓̔̎̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅǫ̷̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̛̜̩͙͉̣̟͖͙̤̥̖̠̰̻̬̬͉̻͈̥̰̟̘̱̩̲̦͎͔͓͚̯̣̥͇̯̲̪̭̬̼̤̹͚͉͇̗̣̰̰̗̤̫̱̦̤͈̼̞̤̱̭͖̯͔̲̲̥̩̞̜͖̼͙̼͖̺̞̩̤̱̳͈̘͑̈́̅͑͑̇̀̈̾̓̌̅̈́͋̔̅̔͑͊̆̀͌͋̾̓́͊̋͌̿̊̅͋̓́̔͛̀̐́́͗͑̉̆͑͗͆̋́̽͒͛̂̓̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͠ͅņ̸̡̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̛͓̫̮̪̘͍̼̟̭͈̬̘͈̭̺̞͔̰̳̞͕̹͉͓̱͓͎̱̜̬̘̞̗̳͙̫͖͙̳̩̖̼̗̲̲̫̬̲̥̰̳̭͈̞̥̮̘͖͈͎̠̯̳̦̰̹̜̦̤̭̹̘͎͖̰͈̙̳̮͉̗̮̫͙̫̹̩̯̹̺͖͇̤̜͕͈͔̩̭̖̖͍͈̜͖̦͈̯̫̙͚͚̙̗͕̬̱̰̫̙̪̙̘̩̘̟͎̟̩̰̈́̓̓̑͒̆̈̿̏͗̑̍͋̇̉̀͐̃̂̃͌͗͑̂͒̌͒͐͆͂͌͂̈́̅̈́́͊͌̓̇̈́̓̿͑̎̉̎͂̀̂̀͋͊̈̍͑̉̃͑̀̍̀̑͑̓͛̏̓̇̋̆̒͊̃̀͑̒̎̆̃̒̑͂͂̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̥͚̱̲̭̥̙̫̹̞̦͔̰͚̬͚̱̤̘̲̟͖͕̦̯̼̝̮͉̠͚͍͍̣͖̼̯̠̪͍͈͓̥̩̻͓͉̮͉̫̗͇̙̩̜̹̻̞̰̲̣͇̰̹͚̺̻̼̱̜͓̱͚̥̖̟̩̳̪̘̖̭̬̳̮͇͍͓̦͓͍̘̖̭̙̤̜̪̬̺͉̰̻̻̟̋̊̔́̍̈́͌͂͗̈́̄̌͗̌̀̊̍̋̅͌͆́͋͒̃̋̀͒̅͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̡̧̡͖̞͕̟̥̗͎͈̝̹͔̠̻̩̞͈̜̭̘̠̺͔̩̳̮̞̲̳̠̩̬̬̺̻̫͆̈̒̉̾͋͋̂̀̔͑͐́̓̔̇̄̽͂͑̂͗͑́̃͊̋̂̋̿͗̀̍͂̓̀̇̓̃̆̈́̓̃̉̔̾̊̍̅̈̍̈́̊͋̄́́̌̽̊͐̂̓̇͑͘̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝f̵͕̮͑͂̆̃̎́̊̀̈̃̓̈́͗͆́̿̃̀̎̀̾̀̔̀̽̊͊͒̋̈́̒̅̅̒͋̄͌͂͋̓̍͌͛͑̐́́̾̿̈́͋̒͐͐͑͗̇̊̓͂̃͛̉̾̇̇̊͂͒̍̈̓̊̔͛̈́̔̾͒̈́̌̍̐͂̇̾͊̆̾̎̕͠͝͠͝ ̷̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̳̥̱̬̭̖̗̲̣̯͇̠̱̭͉̳̞̦̳̥̭̺̻͇͓͙͖̹͉̮̠͕̖͓̟̦̱̥̟͔̠͍̼̩̭̦͖̤̝̼̙̻̖̹̫͔̲̻̤͎̩̞̤̣̝̱̫͓͈̖̤̞̠͖̹̠̥̱͓̭̙͖͙̪̓͒̐̂͒͌̋̈́̂́͜͜͜͝ͅw̷̧̧̨̧̡̨̛̝̲̪̱͚͎̹̩̬͎̺̪̹̘̙̣̰̱̻̘͖̹̣̗̲̦̱͇̲̗͔̙̙̬̰̞͙̤̝̪̝̗̫͔̱̖̣̦͍͖̲͉̟̗̘̠̥̗̹͚̑̋͑̆́̉̈́̃̎̿́̇̅͗͋͑̉̂̏͋̀̈̉̄͐̂͆͋̑́̏̂̊͋͆̽́̌̒̈́̓̈̓̉̄̇̑̃̾͋̏̂̀̏͂̿̇̂̐̌̎̄̾̽͊͑̔́̿̊̂̐̔̀̓̎́̆͋̍̀̂͊̊̔̓͊́̃̂̆͑̏̈̒́̊͆̀̕̕͘̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͠͠e̵̡̨̢̧̛̛͚̥̗̦̮̫̫̠̥͇̜͈͎͚̦̝͍͍͉̲̗̥̱̭͖̼̣̠͖̰͍͉̳͓̩̩͎̳̫͓̻̗̺̥̹̖̰̻͚̼̟̪̖͔͕̫̗̖̩̟̩͕̠̼̟̠̱̺͓̼͇̲̟̙̳̪̦̻̖̘̻̭̝̙͓͑̐̈́̎̈̋̋̇̋̈́̈́̆͑̄̌̊̆͂́̽̓̈́̍̓̈́̊̇͆̇̆̈́̑͘̕͘͜͝͝͝'̵̧̢̙̦͈͈͉͚̠̜̯̰̥̺̳̙̥̤̘͓̤͇̹̱̫̼̘̙͈̳̗̼̺͉̦̬͇̖̲͓̫̙̜͚̞̰̜̬̘̬̳͋̔̍̇̊́̓͒̄̍͒̉͛̔̅̑̊̑́̍͒̒̃͂͌͐͊̌͒̂̓͐̈́̏̉̉̐̽̾̓́̿̒͊̏̈́́̃̂̇̍̍͗̈́̑̋͊͗́̄̿̂͌̂̀̊͂̎̔̂͗̓̍̋͆͗̈́̈̂͂̎̄̓̃̂̀̒̒̏̈̔͊͐̍́̓͗̄̀͂̍͋̀͑̓̌̎͌̓͛̑̆͆̋͂̈́̊̌̐̊̊́̀͗͐̂̈̀̽̑͋͂̃͐̔͛͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ŗ̵̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̧̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̫̥̖̞̖̭̻̣̳̝̖̮̟̤̬̗̥̦̮͎̦̞̤̙̙̭̘͓̘͙͔̗̘̞͙͔̬̪̬̱̩͓̫̯͓̲̘̣̥̤̥̪̲̫͕͚͔̰̥̤͔͕̠̼̯̟̱͈̳̰̖̰͓̦̲̖͉̣̣̻̟̠̘̼͍̜̥̪̗̈̾̽̏̐́̔́̃͛̓͂́̾̈̋͊̀̀̓̃̈́̈̏̍͑͋́̓͋̅̍͂̽̇͗͆̒͑̒̉̊̽̍̄͂͛̂̈́̎̃̀̓̋̔̄̎̈́̒͊̾̒̈́͌͑̾͛͛̄̂́̅̏̾͑̀̅̆͛̐̈́̋͑̾͋̓̊̔́̌͑̈́̋̎͂̀͛̌̎̈́͛̇̄̀͑͛̓̋̒͂̀̈́͗̃̒̊͋̉̀͆͌͛̀́̈́͒͂̈̏͛̿͐̑̂͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅe̶̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̛͎̜̝̖̯̦̮̭̦͎̩͉̗͈̙͎͚͉̠̩͎̳̼̺̤̦̞̭̗̳̹̭͈͎̘̦̳̙̫̟͙͚̲̖͂̊̇͑̀̾̂̿͋̈́̎͐̀͗̇̂̃̈́̉͛͂́̆̈́͒͒̾̃͌͋̑̈́̋̊̊͑́͑̍̓͐͆́̈͐̒̈́͂͂́̽̈́̎̆̈́͊̽̉̉̓͗̈͒̀̃̊͋́͋̓͊͐͗̋́͒͋̓̾̅̎̒̂̆͌̑͆͒̀͌̆͊̐͐̈͂͋́̌̑̈́́̀̍͛̇̓̋̉̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̢̛̛̛̟̘͙͔͕̻͓͉͙̫̖͉͙̬̘̝̦̖͕̳̹̘͌̎͗̊̏̏̿͊̏̇́̿̐̋͌̉̈́̐͗̃̍́͑̔̐̽̃̀̔̋̈̀͌̅̉̀̅̍̍̈́̐͂̊̀̎̈̄̀̐̏͒̏̈́́̈́̈́̓̆́̍̑́̽͑̒̍͆͆̐̽̏́̒̓̽̓̒͗͐̈́͋͒̑̒͂̆́̈́͐̈́̆͊̾̂̂̿͋̓̍̃̒͑̀̒͑͑̽͛̎́̍͒̎͆̋͊̄̾̔̓̉̀́̍̓̽̌̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ȩ̵̢̡̛̟͓̱̪͙̱͙̭̱͚̳̼̯̳̙̻͉̯̼͎̪̙̦̗̹͖͇͇͇̤̣̦̟̠̫̥̱̙͉͍̺̅͛̾̌͂̊̀̊͂̊͂̒̒̂͗̀̃͗̽̂̌̂̆͋͋͗̈́̄̐́̏̈́̾̆̓͊̀̄̏̋̓̑̅̏̈́̇͋̿͆̎̂̓̋̓̊̋̎̓̓̀̄̔̈́̀̅̇̌̑̑͂̌͗̓̒̎̐́̂̑͂̃͌̂͆͊̾̎́͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝v̷̡̨̢̢̨̡̨͈͓̱̝͍̗̻͙̗͚̫͕̳̟̖̺͙͚͉͕̫͇̜͉̻̹̲̩̳̹̺̣̻̞͙͉͍̯̲̲̻̣͍͉̠̬͈̥̰̭̯͇̳̱̺̉͒̉̓̉̈́̅̃̽̂̈̄̾̾̽̂̃̾̆͑̕͜ͅe̸̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̦̭̳̣̺̠̺͇̪̭̞̲̮̗̺̞̪͉̞̠̹̘̲̙̥̳̠̥̰̬̪̬̥̪̥̖̬̤̖̭͚̘͚͈͉̲̲̲̜͚̠͍̥͔̖̞̣̙̣̥̫͓͔̰̩̪͖͖̠͎͕͓̗̠̬̳̳̭̭͖̭͎̙̬̹͉͕̠͚̺̠̙̣̱̯̞͓̝͍̞̟͔͔͓͈̭̻̗̤̱̲͉̤̺͈̜̥̋͒̒̾̐́̇͒̿̓̇̓͒̏̏̂̃͑̂͆̄́̽̒͗̈́̓́͆̅̃̓̾̉͋̿̒͋̒̈̇͌͌͌̓̅̌͊̉̾̓̃̎̀͐̾́̔̑̌̈́̽̒̑͊̈̋̐͋̄͋̓̃͊̌̌̋͌̅͑̉͆̇͗͋̀̂̓́̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȓ̷̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̯̠̼̟̘̺̩͕̥̯̩̼̠̜̞͚̖̥͍͖͇͎͓̯̳͖͖͙͙̘̫̹̱̹̮̟͍̻̰̳̣̮͖̦̱̪͚͈̼̮̪͇̩͓̥͇̦̙͇̳͙̹̖̗̳̦͎̝͕̟̰͉̩̜͖̟̘̫̺͖͓̻͔͉̯͓͕̖̗͈̥̻̯̹͎̳̰̫̼̬͔̻̬̗̘̞̲͖͔̩͔͓̥͕̣͙̩͚͇͉̮̠̣̭̖̳͖͔͚̰̣̼̘̱̻͎͓̗͈̜͔͕̺̳͇̘̤̦̗̬̲͉͉̻̯̰̖͇̭̖̦̺̇̒̽̒̾̐̍̂̐̈́͑͐͋̋̎͋͐͛̑̀̇͛͂̄́̈́̾͐͑̊̈̇́͐͐͛̆̇̉͊́́͆̌́̈́̍͑̿̔̃̑̔͑̿̽͆̾̒̋́̊̏̋̃́̑̌͌̋̔̉͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̻̳̜̘̩͎͇̲̞̪͇̗̺̯̥̟̩̭̭̝̹͔̞̻̖͙͕̥̣̠̯̮͉̻͎̪̲̫̞͖̤͍͍͚̘̳̞̀̂̐̅̄̄͐̅͗̔̂̑̇͒̇̔͂̑̿͂̂̒̽̀̓̈͊̓̉̀̿̓̉͌̔͐̽̄̉̈̒̃͌̀̾̍̔͒̿͌͑̎̿̌͂̒̅͛̓̑̾̿̉̆̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅg̷̨̨̡̨̨̨̗̜͈͖̟͖̤̝̺̲̦̗̼̠͍͔̥̼̥̠̖̮̤͖͍̠̰̩̺͔̯̱̣̤̝͓̝̳͙̩̘̦̰͉͓̝͖̙͙̯̘͍̤̦̪̳̪̥͚̙̤̳͖̦̬̺̺͕̳̫͈̞͔̰͓̩̫̩̲͇̩͇͓̤͉͓͙̼͍̰̫̗̹͈͍̳̉̿̄̾̈́̾͐͛́̑̅̔̈́̃̄̐͆̑̈͒̄̿̂̓͗͌̄̃̔̇̓͋̒̉̍́͑́̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅò̸̧̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̜̗̣̭̖͎̞͖̩̩͕͙̯̟̹̞̖͎͚͈̭̱͙͙̥͇͇͖̲̖̗͈̯̤͉̖͍̜̞͙̱̭̗͎͕͓̦͓̜̩̳̬̟̠̪̹̘̖̹̗͇̙͎̬͉̝̜͇̮̘̩̺̦̱̩̠̳͕̞͔̱͇͚̹̦̻̟͔͎̺̙̦̈́̒̈̓́̃̀̅̈́͋̿̑͛͋́͊̒̄͗̂̿̓̇͒̓̚̕͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̷̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̟͕̹̟̣̥̗̪͙̱̜̼̭͉̙̗̜͈̮͚̣̮̬͉̜̙̳͎̱̰̻͎̯̮̤̳̻͔̝͉̲͙̼͔̥͔̯͔͔͇̘̺̤̳̫͇̳̩͍̳̪̲͖̣̺̰̝̲̭̟̺͇̹͕̤̔͂̄͛̿͆̈̏̃̈́̿̐̾͗̃̐̌͒͐͒̓͌̿̆̔͌̓̀̔̉͋̏̅͆̆͋̓̀̂̍́̋͛͂̊̇̊̄̾̒̀̂͛̀̄̈́́̉͋̈́̿͂̌̔̒͛̓͊͊̈́͌̌̀͋͆̂̈́̌̑̈́̆͌͐̒̀̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝n̵̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛͎͈̟̹̹̜͈̤̰̠̟̮̥̻̭̼̗̠̯͍̹͕̥͚̬͎͖̘̹̪̟͍̼̜͎̦͔͍̭̯͓̠̝̠̝̮̥͔̞̭̜̝̭̰̖͙̥̺̣̝̰͉̻̯͚̜̠̯̺̣̗͎͍̙̝͚̦̫̙̜̺̞̄̈́̊̇̊̓̓͂͂̆̄͋͒͗̽͆̈̉͌̋̾̅̅̏̇͆̀̏͊̎̍̃̈́͐͋͂́̒͂͐̏̓̆̾̆̄̎͛̐͊̑̀̉͐̒̔̋̄̈́͑̓͌̄̾͒͒̍̈̏̊̈́̃̃̊̅̆́̍͛̔̃̍̾̈́̀̀̔̽͋̍̈̀͆͑͆͌͗̉̅͊͆́̒̅̃͋̾̍̐̀̐̓̽̓͌̿̇͑͋̉͊̂͒̽͑͑̒́͑̈́͛̒̌̑̒̉̆͆̂̎̌́͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅg̸̖̗̣̗̲̱͍͐͋͑̋̾͋́̌̏̿͆͒͌̈́̔͋͌͋̃͒̎̎̍́͠͝͠ͅ ̸̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̧̛̛͙͔͍̩̬͈̻͍͎̙̯͔̬͎̗͈̝̭̭̘̯͓̻̦͍̩̜̰̖̤͓͕̪̫̖̤̳͔̬̠͓̫͎͎̤̩͙͍̱̤͚̙̱̹̱̘̗̼͉͈̥̟̝̭͈͖̺͙̼̗̳͕̱̠̯̯͚͇͔͓̪̻͉̩̗͕͙̹͈͈͇̼͚̞͓͖͇̮͍̗̻͔̟̜͙͉̩͖̭̭̜̰̯̻̩̯̩̙͇̘͕͔̫̗͎̞̜̜̠̱͇͇̩̲̳̝͕̘̦̩͙̽͐͗̐̄́̐͒̌̋̔̏͆̀̿̓͗́̑̔͐̑̓̓̎̉͆̈́̀͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̜͖̲̮̮̜̲̟̺̮̣̪̱̼̝̫̖̞̥̥̥̰͇̰͓̖̭̳̮̪̼̖̪͙͖̜̝̹̗̗͉̙̳̱̼̘̯̖̭̙͉̟̭̤̦̬̖̫̦͍̫͓̺̼̦̝̤̹̟͈͓̤͉̬̬̼̺̼̫̥̻̩̰̟̝͕̝̫̹͍̗͎̣̠̙̪̩̰̬̪̙̻̱̜͍͙̭̣̺͚͉̙͕̣̰͚͈̃̀̋̂͑͒̃̈́̋̊̽̀̓́̾̅̀̂̽̃́̄̏̿̋͋͗̈́͐͒́̃͊͗̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅơ̷̛̛̺̳͕̮̤̺̮̣̣͉̞̝̼͇̦̥̝͕̦̦̭̺͉͖̟͍̼͔̱̣̬̲̱͓̜̮̞̲͈̥̬̪̅̈́̓́̋́͋̋̏͋̎͒̽̆̒̃͑̈́͒̽͐͋̊͋̐̈̿̅̈́͂̀͆̀̍̌̇̿̈́͛̾̓̓͑̈́̔̌͐͐̆̓̾̔́̾̐͑̄͆͌̀̍͊̅͗͊͐͐́͗̀͆́̀̔͐̔̿́̇͑́͛̈̾͐͐̋́͛̈́̂̌̏̀̑͌̓̓̊͂̏̃̾̽̌̽͒͂̋̈́̊̅̀̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͠ͅ ̷̢̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̡͔̼͎̝͍̥̟͕̞͉̞̣͉̜̺͔̠͍̪͎̺̱̳͇̭̰̞̙̦̖̟̹̥̬̥͍̺̼̞̬̙̟̹̩̺͚̦͉̰̺͙̝̪̬̯̯͍̫̬̘̫͖̦̝͖̖͚̥͙̫͈͓̰͚̥̗͎̪̺̟͈͎̣͈͖̳̪̯̣̬͙̖̠͕̫͙͈̲͇͕͖͔̝͎̺̖͎̩̹̗͎̘̜̙̺̲̟̘̯̈́́̐͊̈̊͗̃̃̂̿̔̈́̊̋̔̽͑́̅̈́͂́͐̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅg̴̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͕̬̞̱̞̭̣̟̺̙̮̦̻͔̬̱̤̖͎̞͈̖̗͙̪͖͙̯̟̙̠̯̼̲͔̣͈͉̮̜̳̺͉̫̘̞͇͕̞̫̗̩̹̰̼͇̖͔͓̙̲̹̞̳̭͈̳͇͙̩̗̼̲͔̞̮͎̹͎̣͇͔̗̙̯̫̤̤̫̟̻̻̫̗̐̈͒̈̊̊̐̇́̀̈͛̊͂̐̂̽̓̈́̿́̃̒̅̽͛͆̾͊̎͂͑̌͋̎̒̊̒͊̄̒̀̅̊̅͌̈́̈̓̉̈̈́̉̈́͗̍̈́́̍͌̄͛̅̽̾̾̈́̔̑̎̈́̑̆͊͌̀̄̑̂̎̑͑̽̄͊̈́̉̅̓̅͗͂͂́́͛̈́̑͗̈̇̅̿͂͋̈́̈́͛̀̅̊̈́͊̅́̈́̓̏̾͗̿̀̔̀̄̓̈́̒̋̒̄͛̉́̉̇̆̄́͂͆̐̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅe̵̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̱̫͉̣̻̥̤͔͉̘̙̩̫͇͕̦̼̯͕̼͍̫̫͎̲̤͖͍̥̦̭̠̬̮͚̳̝͉̻͓̤̬̮̯͙̫̩̘̮̲̭͇͈̺̺̖̹̣̘̼̤̯̦͇͔͔̦͔̳̮̱̠̹̯̠̰͎̠͈̭̗̳̞̩̞̬͖̦̤̫̥͉̟͚͓̗̽͆̊̂̋̈́͛̐͛̉̇͒̈͋̔̃̅̌̎̉̈̅̐͒͗̔̊̈́̿̋̓̓͗͂͑̑͊̾̏̈́͊̇̾̿̓̉́͌̇̏̋̐̇͋͆̿̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅț̷̡̧̢̪̠̝̻̠̦̘͉̟̜͓̔̓̚͜͝ͅ ̷̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͓͚̘̝̦̯̪̘̯͍͕̣̥̞̦̺̼̭̙͖̬̣̮͍̮̬̪̣̠̫̱̮̜̪̬̖̩̖̮͍̭̬̥̥̭͕̺͙̹̜̩̠̝̬͇͓̺̬̠̗͉̲͚̗̜̦͇͇̜͍̺̳̰̘͍͕̫̗̯̠̻̩̘͖̖̰̺̭͕̰͓̖̼̫̞̤͙̳͕̰̹̫̬̣̦̙̥̩̺̗̦̫̲͓͖̰̗̘̱̗̗̮̘̖̣̭͚̪͍͉̙̗̟̤̘͍͉͙̥̤̤͚̖̯̲̜͔̳̲͔͖͎̪̼̝͓̦̣͎̫̯͖̬̦͕̟͔͖̮͈̻͚̓͋̌̍͐̎̃̉̈͑̾̈̇̔̏̇̄̂́̐̆͐͆̽̇̆̍̾̈́̊̈́͂̓́̒̑̑̈́͌̊̎̈̅͗͆̌̋͑̂̎̋͌̏͆̽̾͗̋͋̈́̄̓͂̃̀͋̑̿̅̒̎̂̿̃́̈́͗̐̇̈́̏́̐͋̊̆̈́̌̓̓͆̋̄͐̌̇̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅý̵̢̨̡̧̡̧̛̝̹̻͈̯̲͙̜͇͉̰̰̩̱̘̯̮͍̣͔̗̼͓͓͍͚̜̦̠̞̺̪̦̝̦͚̦͉̯̙͎͙̳̖̠͈̭͕̻̦̖̟̜̘̗̩͈̮̖̖̟̻̺̼̠̲̳͖̣̫̭̳̻̲̠̩͎͍̦̳̖͈͎̫͉́̈́̏̌̓̌̃̄̅̓̅̿͗͋͋̾̍̿͒̽̎͑̄̔̑̆̾̂́̍̊̑͂̏͋̅̇̍͗̎͒́́͋̄͌͌̋͛́͒̈́̏̈́̔̾̏̊͋̀́͒̀͒̒̀̀̽͌͑̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅơ̸̡̢̢̛̗̭̝͎̙̗͔͚̟̲̥̫̹͓͔̝̩̩͎͉̘̖͈̩̯͔̳͉̹̣͒̍̀̔̽̏́̏̾̄̈́͒͌̏̇̊̉̌̒͌̄͌̎̔̽̀̀̍́̽̅̌̾́̿̇͌͆̿̋͛͋́̀͂͋̄͗̈́̓͂̀͒̾̾̑̄̍̉̓͋͐͛̌̅͑͂̐̃̈͂̏͌̉̌̊̓̆͌́̇̃̋̋͐͛̑̽̂͛̔́̓̈́̓̊̓͗̀̿̊̇̍̄̽͛̇̈͌̒̄̒̆̄̌̿̆̀̊͌̇̓́̈́̆̉̍͋̏̒͛̐͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅư̴̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̛͓̣͈̼̤̠̳̰͉͓̮̯͖͔̩̬͉̤̠̼̲̖͔̮̲̠̼͔̠̗͔̻͍̪͉̻̩̻̝̗̯̟̬͍̫̠̹̜̞̱̗̩̼̪̙̮̰͍͇͇̭̝̬͈̲̱̤̩͚̮͎̙̪͎̦̞̞̫̬͍̝̦͉͙̙͙̮̣̣̹͓̝͕̗̭̟͚͇͍͕͍̗͕̝̱̫̬̪͙͍͇̫̪̱̩̼̭͕̦̺̫͈͙͎̗̖̙̼͙̲̙̞͓̻̪̩͓͙̺̫̬̘̼̯̭̟̮̥̲͎͔͔̟̜̻͙̫̪̑̓͛̈͐̄̾̔̽͗͋̃̃͊̃̋̀̊̿̈́͆͂͆̋̾̈̑̊̽͛̌̿͑͆̅̓͑̃̌͆̎̊̽̋͐͂̄̐̀̈́̓͒́͊̏̉́͒́̿̏͂͋̾̓́͒̊̋̎̎̒̔̈̔̎̊̆͂͋̏̒̅̊̾̄͂̾̋̔̑̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷͈͇̹̤͇̰̜̲̰̮̉̅͆̆̒̂̌̾̓͛͌͐̑̚͝o̴̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̮͕̺͔͚̳̮͉͓̭̭̖̝̩̗̮͍̮̜̜͔̦̣̩͖͕̪͕̯̬̣̣͉̘̪̭̲̭̜̣̼̬̩̥̮̬͈̹̝̜͓̥̻̰̲̟͎̬̰̩͈̗̬̮͙̭͚̼̟͍̲̻̗̪̪̬̣̣͓͎̬̜͎̫̫̗̲̣͓͈̠̙̪̫̮̦̟͕͚͍̻̭̮̟̰͍͈͇͉̹̤̹̣̱̗̻̪̼͈͙̯͕̣͎̦̬̘̜̱̠̩̱̤̗̝̟͓͚̖̖̺͚͖̰̗͎͍͓̞̥͈͙̺͕͇͊̀̄͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅų̴̛̛̛͖̺̮̬̳͕̱̱̰̱̤̟͓͓̦̟̣͙̯̼̟͇̳̫̬͖̪̘̠̭͈̈́͐̈͆͐̑̆͆̿̔͆͑̈͛̓̓̀̐̅̅̈́̓͒̈̀̂͋̉̎͂͒̀̀̓̈́̾̑̈́͛͒̈́̀̂̈̄̌̋̌̊̈̈́͗͊̅̄͑́̈́̌̀͋̂̑̃̏̓̇̅̊͊͋̐̈́̓̑̅̓̽͋́̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ţ̴̨̛̛̛̛̛͎͇̯̱̪͖̮̲̜͔̫̮̺̫̞̭̬̬͈̭̟̺̯̳̩͙̖̻̰̳̓̈́̔̍̀̾̉̿̀̆͐͛͐͂̇̀̍͋͋͗́̎̄̂̽̍̆͊͛͌̇́̔͂̔͒̋̌͒̏͌̌̒͌͌̽͐͆̈́̓̾̀̑̈͌̌̈́̃̒̅̔̂̆̊̃̂̈̊̏͋͆͆̒̅͋͂̿̀̄̿͋́͑̑̋͑̒͐́͋̓͑͗̓̈́́͗̈̈́̋͗̆͊̓̓̿̾͗̈́̈́̋̑̅̂̈́̐̅͂͑͐̓̓͐̄͂̅̾͆͐̑͛̋́̌̅͊̇̅̅̈̇͐̂̑̈̋̔̂̋͒̿̓͑̂̆͂́̊̂̔̾̌̈́̂́̈́̓̒̀̏̄͌̈̒̄̌̏̈́̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̡̡̢̛̛̛̥̯͇̦̘̱̦̲̙̖̼̬͙̱̤͉͇͍̣̺̘̟͚̮̥̳̳̞̹̝̭͓͉̯̳̖͍͎̩̱͖̙̮̜͙͔̥̞̟̰̣̫̟̰̜͉͖̠̘̞̦͔͇͔̰͓̬͕̰̜͇̄͒͑̊̓̉̿̽̋̔̒̍̄̅̆̈̎̾̉͌̇̀̈́̒̋́̽̆͌̇̌̇̈́͋͒͋̑̓͊̓̉̔̿͒͗͒͌̓̈́́͗͌̈́͑̆͗̌̏͋̂͋͛̊͊͒̋̎̃͛͒͂͂̉̆̔̑̽̀̂̈́́̃́͑̏͒͛̓͐̽̅̆̓̂̀̐̐͛̊͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅớ̵̡̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̢͉͉̟̭̼̞̣̬̦̟͚͖̞̲̳͚͕͉̤̲̱̱̳͉̙͉̺͍͓̳̩͚̥̣̥̬͍̺̭̩̤̝̳͇̥̻̲̜̺̹͎̯͓̱̰̪̫̳͈̱̹͕̙͉̤̟̭̰̤̰̪̣̲̤͉̬̬͔̪̺̣̦͍͇̗̩͈͇̗̙̦̱̪͉̝̮̮͚̼̮̯̤̲͕̰̪̪͚̗̬̝͓͎͉̞͓̦̱͇̖͕͚͈̼͔̜̟̭͉̠̪̻͈͉̜͙̜͈͈̦̟̘̝͙͍̯̮̺̤̳̮̝͖̙͉͈͈̯̮̼͔̺͎̩̯̲͗̊͊̃̄̿̇͋͌̊͌̾͆͆̍̆̓́̑̍̅̏̒̓̐̉̓̉͒͑̑̑͆̉͛̒̀̇̉̅̂̈͆́̈́́̊͐̇̀̀̒͗̈̿͂͐̓͊̐̐̈̈́̈́͗̍̆͌̽́̅̈́̋̐̓͑͒̏̂͛̄͛̈͐͂̀̀͗͒̇̊̂̓͑̈͂͐͑̃̇̐̎̽͗̑́̑͑̒̄̓͊̈́̏͋̈́̀̽̍̽̃͗̒͐̆́̓̎̉̐̊͛̎̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̦̬͓̥̺̫̬̯̺̟͕̘̟͙̼̟͇͉͔̫̩̳͎͕̹͍͚̪̖̬̖̭͔̲̹̻̝͈̥̥̞̟̳͉̞̼̯͕͖͔̮̝͙̦̬͈̹̙̘̱͎̱͈̰̺̠̻̱̗̳͙̪̤̥̜̖͓̦̟͈̎̾̓̄̅̇̇͊̆̓̔̾̃̀͒͛̐̓̓̌́͐̃̄͋́̀̿́̾̀̊͒̆̈́́̃̿̐̌́́͘͘̕̕͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̺̟̗̟̣̞͔̮̫̭̖̙͕̝̖̘̳̪̰̙̞̠̘̳̠̱̘̞̟̰̥̭̟̰̮̜̻̥̻̱̹̞͉̼͚̯̲̰̯͙̟͇̣͕͙͈͕͔͉͔̞̟̻͎͕̩̮̺̜͇̠̝͈̭̟̳̮̯̠̼͚̼̬̣̘̻̠̩͈̥̄̌͂̎̾̈́̑̇̽̊͒̓̌̍̈́̈́̉͐̎͂͊͒̌͆̇̇̃̌̓͂́̒͑̔̏̏̽̀͌̒͛̇̿̈́̃̔̏́̂̿̈́̔͗̓̽̂͗̓͂̊͌͌̈́̂͑̈̌͒͊͌̆͊̀͗̈́̆͆̅̿̎̂̌́̽͌̔͛́́͂̄̐͗͌͒̈́͗̐̒̂͗̽̅̒̽̽͊̓̍̔̇̍͛̐͌͋̓́͗̌̀̓́̈̋̊̂̇̓̉́͂͗̏̊̈̽͗̉̈̎̿͑͋̿̾̔̄̾̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅh̵̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̯̻̬̭̪̪͈̮̺͚̮̳̤̱̖͖̯̭̮̺̝̳̰̟̩̩̩̪̩͔̝͎̩̯̖̱̩͙͇͍̤̭̠̞͙̜͈̗̘͖͔̗̫͈̻̣̜̹̙̞͔̮͔̹̲͇̠̻͈̞̮͓̙͙̳͖͍͎̱̰͙̩̟̞̜̞̙͍͔͚̹̼̟͉̿̽̉̀̅̄̔͊̽̑̇͊̈͆̊̉̂̑̈́̊̍̉̈́̀̂̆̊͐̅͊̆̉́̀͑́̒͒̔̅̀̋͌̉͑̀̆̅̓͂̏̄͗͂̐̍́͑̽̈́̐͌̉̐͊̈́̍̈́̾̅͗͆̉͌̉̂̄̒̄̀̌͆̇͂̍̆̈́̍͐̎̂̈̿̅̎̑̓͌̑̀͛́̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝ȩ̷̨̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̛̛͈̤̪̻̝̥͚̰̘̱̭͕̬̲̫̝͈͍͉͖̥̣̙͈͓̤̬̰̗̻̠̖͓͖͚̼̮͈̻̯̠͉̲͇̪̲̟̰̼̗̠͇̼̠͕̤͈͚͍̣̬̺̥̙̣̰̠̘͚͓̩̺̫̯̳̪̜̭̹̞̩̣̫̝̫̣̠̪̱̹̝̘̲̩̻̮̦̦̣̭̼͎͕̤̖͚͎̲̮̱̻͇͇̭͍̖̼͖͚̝͔͚̮̻̺̜̺̲̙̦̦̪̻̝̗̪̯̺̘̳̖̰͉̻̟̥̬͉̹̗̲̗̰̞̟̪͕̖̬̲̬͔̠̫̘̦̬̠̖̲͎̅̈̿̀̀͛́̓͛̄̋̇̃̑͛̾̏̐̓̂̇̏̾̅͛́͒͋̋͛̇̊͗͆̓̂̒̆̆͐̆̈́̎́̃̏͗̅̓͐͒̀̍̓̋͂̉̾͊̅̋̎͊̅̌̑̈́̈́̏̾̄̒͌̐̄̐̄͋͂́̀̅́͌͒̿̂̀̋̃̈͛̀͆̽̋̆̓̀̂̋̄̈́̉̿̇̏̐̈́̄̈́́́͒̆̐̅͆͆͗̆́͑̽̆̽͋̑͗̉̍͌̓͋̄̆̈́̐͗̀́̈́͐́̈́͒̈̆̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̱̮̪̖͎͖̪̱͉͈͙̬̙͚̞̤͔̜͔͈͎̲̺̝̫̻̦̗̎̎͌̈̀̉̈́͛̐̎̏͂͊̅̈́̍̈́͆͌͑̓̌̋̍̓̈͋͆̒͆̆͒̊̍͆͑̊̐̈́̀́̑̔͒̂͂̿̑̋̃͐̚͘͝͝ͅe̶̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̛̛̯̥̮͉̤͇͇̲͕̰͇̫̲͉̩̻͕͎̤͍̪͉͎̱̱̬͓̠͖̱̳̟̮̰͍̖͕̖͕͔̳̝̭͕̜̥̼̫̖̲̪̤̤̫͚͙̺͉̠͉͚̪̭̫͎̺̻̗̰̰̣̫̮̤̬̥̠͙̻̟̱̖̩̞̘̟͍̟̗̠͎͇̹̭̝̟͕̫͖͙͍̹̞͑̄̽͗͋̅̽̿̔͆́̎̽̾̃̓̂͐̍̐́̆̋̇̐̂́͗͂͒̒͂͆̉̀̄̀̋͂̔͗̾̽͆̂̂̋͐̎́̉̔͂̌̀̑́͋̑̔̀̋͒̿̀̂̃́̓̆̎̒̔̊̓̆͆̅́̃́̍̌͑̐̀͌̆̌̈́̎̅̾͐́́̄̓͌̌̈̐̑̊͛̈̑̂̂̐̐͂͂̂̈́̽̂̑͒̅̐̍̀͐̓̊̋̎̀̔͗͐̈́̿̑̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠.̸̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̛͕̻̫͙̝̘̪̲̪̥̟̼͔̟͙͍̮̗̮̫̳͎͚̩̙̖̗̞̙͔̻͍͔̬̰̪̳͈̜̹̗̭͓͙̤̻̰̲͔̗͇͕̠̖̺͓͉͓͔͕̱͎̹̰̲͙̲̄̀̍͛́̀͛̇́͗̌̋͑̈́̉̉̃̐̈́̃̈́͆̀̐͗̍̔̀̓̓̋̈́͌̂̊̓͆̒̓́͑̇͌̋̏̏̔̾̓͂̾̽͒̒̎̏̅͗͋̈́̈́̐̌̾̈́̀̂͛̈́̌̉̔̀͌̽͌̏̍͛͛̽̋̈̂͋̒̇̀̓͋͑̅̋͌̓̍̂̋̏̅͑͐̄̎̓̊̓̊͌̂̓̅̑̅͊͛̅́́̆͂̿̽̍̈́͒́͌̔̈̌́̑̆̽̋̊͐́̎̎́̑̍̄͊̑̂̇͊̆̈́̒͒͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ"̶̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̙̩̹̖̺̙̲̭͎̯̤̘̲̮̲̙̹̳̩͇̰̞͕͕͉̠̘̯͕̙͕͚͈̥̰͍͍̱̣̦̗̬̟̰͖͖̭̯̫͉͈͙͖̠̖̟̗̻̣͓̹̤͍̟̜̦̞̯͓̝̰͎͓̲̘̪̭̹̟̘̫̙͍͕̳̤̭͈̱̗̫̙͉̮̮̦̟̦̹͚̗̩̹̝̯̬̳̯̖̳̦͍̹̻̻̖͎͔͙̻͉͎͇̥͉͉̥͍̰̥̺̱͚̘͈̞̥͎̭͙̳̻͙̳̺̼̦͉͍͍͎͇͎̪̮̗̩̟̪̩̗̬̂̆̌̄͌͒̾͋̓̈̈̇̉̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̖̮̤̭͕̙̮̟̯̠͎̟̳̫͙̟̠̮͈̮̱͙̪̖͍̝̪̻̘̜̠̜̣̩̥̟̻̱̻̜̳̗͎̭̭͙̫̱̈́̂̆͆̐̀̊͆̔͒̃̊͋̊́̆́̾̍̈̿͊̍̽̃̉̒͊̒͂̋͂̈́̆͊̽͊̆̔̄̓̂̍̍͗͆͆̒̈́͛̔̇̋̓̇̐̆̓̓̃̿̑̓̓͋̌̀͗̍̉̈́̅̀̿̓̀̔͌́̓̓̌̈́̈́̀̏̋́̾̈́̊́͒̋̉̿́̎͆̓̈͛̋̆̉͑̔̓̐͂̂̈̀̉͋̇̊͑̈͂͛̑́̾͆͗̔̎͗̈̐͌̿̏͆̊̏͑̄͋̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝  
̷̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̥̪̞͍̬̠̼̣̺̲̖̺̫̜̘̳̣̰̘̗̰̙̻̗̟̱͎̱̗͎̳̹͓͍̳͚̥̪̪͈͍̟̼̻̖͚̮͍̳̠̬̞̹̳̥͓̩̱̫̜̹̜̰̰͓͈̻͔͉̙͇̘̝̮̹͙̰̞̹͕̖̪͖̦̙̯͇̙̭̤͔̞̟͇̗̼͍̈́͋͒̎̑̿͐̓̌͊͆̀͆̏̔̐͆̾͛͗͐̈͆̓̈̊̍̔̄̇͊̉͗̽̓̈́̔̊͗́̎̽̿̿̐̾̾̍̾͛̂́͊͒͆̍̿̉̅͆̀͒͐̎̓̉̌́͐̋̈͐̄̃͋̂̂͑̅͗̋͒̔͒̓̉́͂̇̀͑̅͋̽͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̸̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̦̣̘͎̯͇̮̜̤͎̺̖͇͍͖̦̩̟̩̖̫̟͚͔̫͕̤͔̗̖͈̞͖̱̮̼͕̪̱͉̥̦̞̦͕̠̭̲̼̜̙͍̻̪̠̱͚̯̼̦͉̰͉̼̞͍̦̙͓̲̬̖̻̳̱̱̦̝̲̪̘̜̫̹̫̙͉͉̻̹̣̬͙̖̝̫͓͇̞̹̩͔̯̰̼̤̪̬͉̯͈͇̥̭̰̪̠̘̘̱̝̤͖̣̖̻̣̤͙͚̞̥͓̪̫̻̤̖̫͈͛̓͒̎͗̀̄̎̍̂̄͑͌̽̿́͊͗̉̾̀̓̀̏̍̈́̅̒̔̔̈́̏̓̄̈͊͊̌͊̽̀̊̉̒͛̒̓͐̀͋̆̀́̔͒̿̑̈́̆̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̩̬̱̞͙̩̱̼͈̳̘̭̟̻͓̟͍͍̤̾́̉͊̏̅͌̿̓̔͒̓͒͊̅̆̏̃͌͊͆̃̓̀̀̆̇̅̀̌̀͋̽́̇͋͛̽̎̈́͛́̇̍̏̃̐͌͌̓̃̎͗̇͒̏̎̑̃̈͑͂̈́̇́̋̀̍̐̈́̅̈́̊͌̽̐̃̂̋̑̋́͊͆̆͑́̿͊̄̏́̑̇̆͊̓̔̋́́̊́͐̇́̀͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ţ̴̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̢̛̤̳͕̝̯̟̳̱̤̦̙̫͉͚͚͍̬̼̠͕͇̙̪͎͓͙̰̼̗̼͉͇̳͖͍̙̦͎̜̪̲̘̭͇̱̤͚̭͙̠̥͓̩͚̪̦̙̺̺͔̭̫̻̙̠̮͓̜͈̣̻͔̲̳͙͇̭̝̜̥̹͇̥̰̗̺͙̤͔̙̙̥͎̺̹͙̪̣̹̲̥̟͎̦̻̺͎̰̜̩̝̗̯͇͓̼̟͙͍̺̣͚̘̺͉͎͖͙͚̱͖͇̩̞͖̫̖̹̙͓̼͚̱͍̤̦͓͕̻̻̫̭̥̫̰̭͖̜̣̲̖̻͙̙̙̦̰͍̩̒͐̔̇͂̇̀̈̏̇̄͗̈́̐̌̊͋̈́́̒̽͛͛̋̀̇̀̅̔̄́͆̔̓̀̔͒̇̿͆̑̾̉̓̿̾͛̿̍̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛͕̺̮̠̥̲̭̘͚͖̭̬̺̝̮̟̗̦͉̗̱̱̰̫̘͔̥͕̘͍̗͙͙̫̮̰͚̫̥̺̱͙͙̟̯̞̰̗̳̮͎̜̰̼̫̗̫̱͇͎̞̣̪̤̼̟̪̬̯͙̭̖̳͚͉̤̣̩͇͖̫̟͙͙̖̳̹̻̩̭͔͕͖͙̮͋̓̓͂̊̾̌̈́̊͒̽̾̍̈́̀̀̽̊̆͐͒͗̓̇̌̽̈́́́̈́̆͐̍̀̇̒̎̉̅́̈̅̿̾̽̅̔͗̀̀̾̎̃̈́̄̇̀͂̌͐͐̈́̽̄́̋̅̄̅́̔͆͐̃̎̈͌̂͂͌̌̐̊͌̈́́̈́̉̈́̿̀͂̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅk̵̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̰̯̬͈̬̹̝͈̘̺̼͔̝͎̫̪͍̞̘͉̩͇͇̱̤̥̗͚̦͔̪̘̗̝͎̪̅̎́͆̍͋̽̓̉̀̀̃͊̓͐̂́͆͋̄̌̊̐̿̉̈̋̐͌̈́̎̈̄̉̈́̔͂̐̈̈́̑̽̓̉́̈́̈́̐̄̔̏̂̓̄͂̄͑̔̆͌̾̂̇̆͂͋̈́̆̊̍͑́͋̍̄̀͐̓̃͛̃̈́̆̓̓̊̎̈̀̅̀̾̇͒͐͌͑̐̓̂́̊̏̃̓͆͑̈́̆̿́̄̊̀͒̃̃̀̂͌̑̆̈́̓̅̓͐̉͑͒͒̽̈́̏͗̽̔̓̂͐̆́̔̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̢̛̗̞̗͎̜͚͈͙̹͇̳̮̲̗̼͕̖͎̺̝̺̖̝͉̗͖̱̰̺̘̱̮͕͙̗̝̯̝̩̭͉̟̰̫̞͉͍͊̿̈̄̎͋̒́͊͑̄́̔̑̅̎̓̏̍̿͐̉̓̔̅̾̍̓́̃̅̔̆̎̉̒̄̽̊̋͆̆͂̓͋̂̒͗̓̋̍̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝a̵̧̡̢̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̯͕̟̬̲̫͚̳̰̺̟͉̦̹̳̝͕̯͓̗̭̯͍̳̰̟̣̼̭̞̗͓̘̖̹̙̜̯̫̼͕̭͖͙̞̥̥̖̱̲͓̰͈̞͎̦̩̬̠͓͕̘̞̩̯̲̙̼̪̯̥͚̳̳͈͚̩̗͍̬͙̲̠̣͎̥͉̭͍̟̜̫̠̼͇̜̔̂̔̓́̎̓͐̾͊̑̐̓͒͒͋̀̏́̈́͆͛̆͌̄̔̾̍͐̈́̃̊̍̃̿͆̅̐̌̈̂̉̄͒̉̄̎̐̄̆̎̒͛̓̅͐̅̓͆͒̄̽͊͌̆̀̏͆̈̀̎͊̽̈́͐̉͒̄̈́́͒͋̇͌̅̑̄̀̈̀̈̆͑̃̈́͛͛̄͑̍͐̏̂̓̔̊́̾͛̍͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̠̬͔̍͛́̇̊̀̃̾̒̑̀̂̏̑̓͒̽̀̓̔̌͒̀̃͑̔́̈̀̂̍̈͑͐͂̒̆̓̋͐͗͆͊̔̀̐͗̄̓̂̔̍͌͑͛́̒͆̒̀̏̈́̈̔̔̓̇̇̃̓̑̉̐̿͑͐̌͑̍̓̎̓͆̐̑̀̎̔̑̏̐̈́́͗͆̓̀̃͒̀̃͋̓̓̀̓͒̎͐̔̈̊̓̽̃̇̓͋̎̂̈́̎̒͗̌͌̍͂́̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝f̴̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̛̛͓͔͉̰͚̣̺̤̰̱̯̝̗̖̞̗͈̦͔̗̺̜̜̟͉̠̥͖͔̣̣̻̪̠͙̩̝͔̳͙͓̞̱̗̫͙̮̠̲̘̬̰̹̳͇͍̦̟̤̠̺̻͎̜͎͇͚͚͇̼͎̟͚͓̯̘͓͕̙̞̝̹̘͍̜̮͚̭͗̔͌̐́̽̅̏̀̈̇̓͛̏̈́̆̆̄͑̑̋̾̔͂̀̋̇̓̌̀̏͌͑̂̎͒́̓̇́̑̔̂̑̆͊͊̽̀̄͑̅̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅẻ̵̢̨̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̥͉̦͍̳̯͎̹̬̬̜̖̯̠͕̰̼̠̠͍̥̫͙̯̗̱͉̞̝̪̠̭̳̲̥̤̹̙͕̻̬͈̰̠̰̼̲̦̳̠̱̳̦͈̼͓̟̪͉̝̹̣̫̯̹̪̝̹̭̹̭͇̪͍͎̜͇̥̙̖̘̞͔̥̝̪͉̟̯̻͈̺̤͓̜̗̈́̀͑̉̈̃͊̌̔̊̓̀̈́̾́́̈́̎̀̒̾̀̏̓̓́̀͐͌̾̔̅̓̆̈́̒̃͂͊́́̐̿̿̑́͑̀͋̈̂́̎́͋͒̅̌̈́̀͐͒̾̀͐̌̓̐̏͌̽̀̒̾̋͗̒̀̈́͋̆̆́̾͑̒̉̈̉͒͋̽͋̄̿̽̀̓̓̇̐͋̾̌̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅẁ̵̡̡̡̢̙̘͕̳͓̮̱͈͇͓̘͓̯̖͎̤̙͇͙̫̙͉͉͈͖̱͎͍͇̼͍͎̥̲̉̀̈́̍̀̏̈̂́͑̑̈̄̀̾̈́͑̋̒͗̿̌̌̐̿̉̓̿̉̄̈̈́͑̍̋̒̾́̍̀͗̐̓̅̒̅͋͑̐͌͗̈́̾̀̍̎̔̈́͐̎̓̌̎͗̃͛̒̆̄̊͛̇̄̽͊̏̇͌̀̆̈́͑̉̒̂͋̈́̀̒̀̋̿̉͋͊̄̈̓̽̐̊̈́̃̉̚̚̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͈̺͔̪̗͖͙͖̻̮̜͈̳̠̺̥͙̣̭̪̤͈͚̦͕͚̩̝̬̘̝̫̩̥̫̦̘̯̙̲̗̭̣̜͙̱͇̼̟̯̻̞̥͙̞̖̙͍̟͇̟͖͙͓̗͓̼̙̝̪̯̯̻̜̣̟̠͚͉̙͍̻̰͍͙̼̱̫̣͍͔̻̳̮̝̜̬̹̼͙̫̠̹̫͍̫̺̦͇̙͍͔̗̝͎̹̜̞̺͕̖̲̬̹͊̐̍̇̈́͐́̂̇̅͊͒͌̓̃̓̏̄̔̓͐́̄̋̌̒͆̀̏̆̈́̄̑͊͛͛̅̌̓̄̈́̏̈́̉̌̀͑͆͛̓͒͐̈́̒̈́̈̑̋̔̓̉̑́̐͂̀͑̽̎͒̍̔̓͐̅̋̓̇̒̉̅̅̑̆̄̈́̈́̌͊̈̊̑̋̍́̍͒̀̅̍͗̐͛̉̏͌͐͊͒́͗̋̽̔̾͒́́͑͑̒́̀̎͑̈́̃͐̄̊́͗͆̊͐̈́͛̍͐́͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅț̸̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͕̦̖̜͙̱̦̠͇̬͈͙͖̞̜̼̬͙̹̬̞̯͕̖̘̰̖͚̩͖̹͉͔̦̲̲̘͔͉̬̙͕̼͓͕̙͇͎̮̫͙̜̳̲͖͖͔̮̬̯̬̳̪̟̜͇̭͚͖̺̬̟͙̘̰̘͇͎͇̼͖͚̜̗̜̫͖̩̬̌͋̆́͌̑̈́̓͛̈́͑͌̌̂̄͑̊͑͒̍́̔̓̀͂̅̂̑̐̍̎͂́̓̋̌̓̔̃̆̈́͌́̅̃́̂̐́̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅḭ̵̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̱̞̪̗̲̥͈͕̲̭̱͉̼̺̟̟͙͍̝͔͚̻̘̪̬͔̱͕͕̥̩̖̟̻̗̗̝̺͚̭̞͇̥̻͈̭̮͍͓͕͎͇̙͉̦̙̺̞̩̙̗͚̟͎̼̎̽̑̐̇́̀̑̑́̀̋́̿̄͂͋͊̾̿̂̍̎̽̀̌̔̉̋͂̈̽͐͊̿͗͊̽̍̔̽̿̉̎͊̆͑͗̎̊̀̌͊̈́͛̆͊͊́̋́͑̐̾́̓̈͒͛̒̓̏̒̓̊͋͑̏͒̀͗͗̈́̏͒͛́̅̅́̈́̆̓͛̀̈́̓͂̊́́̓̋̍̀̅̽̈́̈́͌̽̅͗̐͒́̐͐̊̓̏̽̿̏̌̈́̄̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅm̵̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̡̛̛̹̦͓͔͈̼̘͔̹̜̤͉̱̼̺̣̩͎̝͇͖̖̜̭̬͕̠̺͙͚̹̭̟̯͔͉̦̗͖͈̲̯̞̝̝̟̞̟̭̺̼̖͎̤̱̪̯̘͈̺̩͉̬̝̙͚̙̪͉̼͇̩͙̬̗͍̰̹͈̳̗̳̱̲͓̟͉̝̳̗̻͈̼̯͔̗̜̖͕͔͕͔̫͈̘͚̣͔͚̘͙͇̲̘̠̣̮̭̹͓̥̝̝̦̱͙͓͕̫͎̯̥̩͉͍̥̗̫̩̫͔̞͇̜̪̘͖͇͔͓̝̙̹̖͖̩̱̠̭͙͍͚͓͖̞̩̦̯̦̫͓͙̥̌̈́̽̾̃̈́̽̀̃̈́͌̉̐́̋͌̂̓̐̍͌́̔̌̈́̍̈́́̂͋̒̍̒̃̈́͐̀̑͌̔̈̉̒̆̉͗̒́̉̿̿͛̂̂̓̊́̒́̃͆̓̀͂̈͌̀͗͋́͗̉̐̽͛̌̒́̈́̄͌̓̓̽̍̇̏͆̐̏̎́̇̎͆̌̓̔̓̉̉̿͒̽͑̿͆̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̲̬̱̣̺̜̙̙̙͉̰͉̬̙̬͕̻̼͎͖̤̮͙̺̘͉͓̗̮͓̪̩̙̹͉͔͖̘̼͓̱͎͓̪̦͈̣̙͍͔̠̩̫͖͖̥̲͍̩̝͍͚̺̠̰̰̝͚̬͚͔̟͉̥̝̣͔̳͙̖̼̜̯͙̝̩̺͉̖͍̳̜̝̟̬̞̝͈̱̩͓̲͙̻͚̳͍͚͚͈̦͎̲͓̼̰̝͙͈̼̤̜̦̭͓͔͍̠͕̹̜͙̦͙̲͔͈̤̥͓͇̞̙̼̪̭̘̥̤̗̞͓̪͓̜̠̫͚̭͖͙̟̩͍̯̦̦͉̣͉͖̩̯̣̲̰̈́͒̄͊̐̎̄̍̈́̏̽̃́̉̓̓́̃̋͐̌̆̄̈̅̐̾̀̄͊́̄̒̈́͛̓͋̂̾̈̅͋̀͆̊͌̎̅̇͛̅̅̇̾̊̈́̽̃̔͑̓͆̇̀̇̾̿̑̏̂̄̈́̈́̈́͊̅́̆͐̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̡̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̗̖̼̦̩̞̱̳͙̠͔̙͙̹̪͇͙͍̝̦̹͎͓̜̯̜͈̟͍̤̠͉͈̘̳̟̻̱̹̰̬͖̫͖͔̪̦̹͔̥͇͇̙̣̖̬̤̪̫̹̲͉̦̝̭́̊͐̈͂͋͌͐̈̀̓͛͒̑̇̀̀̇͛͌͑̊̐̓͐̈́̈́̊͆̈́͐̔̿͊̂̑̅̃̿̽̇͑̇̆͗̒̇͛̃͛̇́̈̀͐͌̈́̊̏͒́̂̈̌͆̈́́͌͐̐̌͌͆̏̂̋͗̆̏̓̃̏͛́͊͒̂̏̎̾̋̎͗̿̅̔͆͗̒̓́̎̇͊̂͒̌͗̈́̅̐̍̊̎͋͗̏͆̇̈̑̍̽̾̃͂͒̂̽͂͛͆̾͛̓̀͛͛͌̇͗̉̂̍̈́͒̓̃́̀̌̋͑̄͋̑͛̊̀̏̓̈́͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̮̦̘̠͔̩̭̮͉̫̲̹̼̠̜͇͔̱͔͓̩̮̥̮͉̲͙̼̯̫̬̃̉̃͒̏̄̓͋͛̓̆͂̀̔̋̓͂̎͌̄͗̆̒̆̅́̓͐͋̾̊̇͋͂̔̓̃̏̈́͒̊̊̓̏̾̈̑́̿̔͂̔̓́̀̊̈́̿͋̾̈̊̎̓̽̀̓̐̾͊̀̎̿̃̽̎̑̂̂̏͑̈́͑͗̽͑̑́̏̃͛͑̀̑͐̀̔͆̏̄̓̾͆͛̏̓̿̽͋͗̏͋̈̈́͑̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅf̷̢̨̢̛͉͚͔͔̩̣̺͚̥̳͇̟͇̺͉̭̺͚̊͊̋͊͐̍͛̾̃͆͌̈̂̃͐̋̐͂͗̃̽̀̿̈́̽́̿͂̃͊͗̉̐̎͒͋̋̿̊̌͋̈́̑̋͊͗͋͌̀̓̾̊̉̍̀͊͐̏̂́͗̀̈̆̀̊̌̄͛̋̑̀̀͊̈͑̂̀͛͗͌̈̑͑͋͛̔̄̒̂̽͗̀͐͒̀́̄͗͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅơ̴̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̱͚̘̝̞̲̗͚̠̱̹̬̱̞̩̝̬̙̝͙͉͔̱̝̜̪̫̪͓̜̣̯̹̹͓̻͙̼̌̈̅̒͑͗̏̓̊̽̔̇̎͗̂̐͛̽͂̃̇́͑̀̓̈́̔̌̽͑́̈́͌̄͆̾̂̀̆̈̐̀̍̎̈̈́̆̄̽̉̌̈́̌̔̈́̎̃̍̏̒̍̑̍̎͂̏́̔̉̒̆̇̑̇̎͒̉͒͛́͆̒̽͑͂͂̂̍͐͋͒̋̐͗̍̇̌͆̏́̄̄́̎̑̌͊̉̂̒̒̍̑͛͑̐͒̀͛̇͒̾͆̿̌̌̽̄̀͑͌͗̔̔́̿̽̐͒̉̓̿̿̄́̒͂̏̊̈́̒̅̋̀͊̾͊͛́̐̅̆̋̽̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝r̶̡̨̧̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̝͇̩͎̯͖̮̙̘̫͖̩̻̥̲̦̳͙̹͇͖̯̦̬̭͇̗͖̘̞͇̣̯̭̦̱̥̟̲̗̖̝̪͈͚̲̞̭̤̗̱̞͕̬̬̫̪͖͉̘̗̣͍̺̥̲͇̱͈͔̖̥͙̥̤̣̮̙̻̞̱̝̪̼͙̳͕̲̦̘̰̩͖̘̙̬̯͍̣̫̪͕̖̭͔͎͓̮̦̭̦͙̲̰̲̙͈̠͇͉̟̹͎̖̠̺̘̰̞̻̞̘͕̰̩̫̣̣͔̼̭̠̪͍̳̰̭̬͕̞͉̻̬̗̬̺̯̹̼̞̜͖̖͇͍͕̦͍̟͖̮̜͓̾͛́̆̍̃̓͐̐̈̂̇̈́̊̈́̑͋͒̇̌̓̅̑̌̏̀́̉̿̓̓̓̈̎̀͛͊̈́̈́̑͆͑͐̏̽̍̆͛̿̔̎͒͋͐̎̈́̆̄͑̆͗̀̂̒̌͊̀͑̎͌̌̊̈̃̈́̿̀̏̈́̀̒̂̋͂̐̈́̑͂̒̑́̽̊̑̈͒̄̇͌̊́̄̂͑̑͛͋̈̐̈͛̎̔̊͐͛͗̈̈́͊̿̀̓́̽͋̒̀̒̎̍̀̒̓̌̃̈́̉̓͑̓́̀͐͑͐͒̃͐͊̓̋̀̔̅͒̒̍̀̇͋͗̊̈́͒̾͒̀̿͆͋͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̖̣̺͖̱͉̞̞̜͍͈̲̤̦̗̻͈̯̺̪̗̫͖̠̹͎͓͍̳̺̩͍͎͈̳͎̰̜͕̫̦̌͌̄̃̋͑̊̈̓̒̽̇̐̓̅̈̾̔̾̏͒̍̎͐̃͗͐̾̂̔̀̾̔̊̽̈́̀̃̈́̇̈́̊̏̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅg̴̨̢̧̢̡̡̳̗̥̩̟͖̙̟̦̖͚͓̦͕̥̳̖͇̤̥̥̙̘͙̼͚̯̜͎̯̤̫̖̭̙̪͔͎̝͍̥̯̰̫̩͙̥̦̜͋̓̈̎̾̈́͘͘̕͜͜͝ǫ̴̨̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̛̫̘͉͖̩̻͍͚̩͙͍̳̰̤̦̳̟͓̺͚͙̝̰̤̯̜̩̹̠͉̖̙̞̰͚̻̰̼̦̪͕̝̞̯͓͇̰͎̖̜̝̭̟̞̘̬̠͕̞͖̼͎̠͕͖̞͓͖̯̪̩̹͈̟̘̙̝͍̦̺̤̳̱̣͖̺͍̤̘̫̻̣̤̤͔͎̭̯̠͈̹̗̤̗̭̬̪͚̖̙̬̪̯̺̻̞̥̼̠̺̥͉͍͔̺̖̬͈̘̟͎͙͍͕̬͚̣̞͎̒̀̽̽̍́̔̈́̏̾̄̏́̔̊͗͛̈́̆̒̽̋̎́͗̀̔͒̆̓̍̽̅̉͛̔̀̔̾́͌͋̓̾͂̽̇̅̏̎̾̉̀̅̄͒̀͛̇̏̑̋̌̿́̎̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̢̢̡̛̺͕̟͉̘̘͎̯̬̳̤̞̻̥̩̹̱̜̼̜̻̜̱̣̬̮̐̈́̌̍͌͑́̆̀̄͌̀̀͋̈́̋͗̂̀̃̍̌̆͌̏̀͋͛̏̋̑̈́̋̄̔̂͛͋̂̀̄́̈́͊̆̎͌͛͋̅͋͊̌̾̌͂͂͑̓̆̔͗͆̄͋͆̀̈̍͌͌̿̏͛̅̓̈̿͋̍̓̆̈́̏̈́̾̑̋͐̅̀̓̓́͂́̇̊̿̽̐͑̍̀̀̈́͒͋̓̒̃͆͌͋̍͌̒͋͂̃̔̆͑͋̂̈́̃́͋̾̈́̓̌̄̅̃̀̈̒͌̌̑͒̐͐̾̎̐̈̎̋̒̾̒̊̑̂͛̎̿̐̿̑̅͋̈́͒̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ḓ̵̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̱̝̟͙̬͍̪̲͍̯̪͙̱͎̣̝͚̱͈͓̪̰̻̫̞͍̺̦̗͕͚̣̦̫͉̫͉͔͓̠̰̮̥̖̜̱̪̺̼̠̗͈̺̩̬͈̤̫̙͉͓̜̣͈̱̭͎̲̗̲͕͕̬̺̳͖̝̜̖̻̱̘̦̜͎̫̳̩̜̗̤͍̰̫̤̟͔̬̦̲̫̥̥̪̮̣̩͎̻͖̠̗̹̻̫̝͙̗͚̱̠̟̦̖̘̭̘͕̘̝̯̞͎̭͚̺͓̩̪͔̥͙͓̙̮̪͈̳̩̼͙̙͍̭͔̺͈̪̖̼͚̲̗̰͙̪̜͕͉̝̖͖̭̙̫̍̓͑̇̆͂̐̽̄̑̄̎̓̈́͊́̏̋̃̐̂̋̊̅̒̿̒͒̇̿̓̀̓̇́͛̋̀̿̊͌͒̀́̔̃̐̆̾̒̓̾̾̄̋̍̌̄̀́̉̽̈́͊̎͊̉̊̃̓̏̇̐͌̃͗̉̐̽̒́̾̎̌̑̈́͗̔͂̇͒͗̋͑̊̾̾̓̂̎̒̌̌̏͛́̽̏͑̍̀̓̈̇̊̓͂͑͑̆̈́̃̂̇͒̈́͆̀͌̊͒͐̊̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̡̢̭͕̠̠̯͙̬͉̺̘̟͓̥͉̙͚̳̠̣̺̞̩̪͙̼̲͕͓̺̤̟̰̰̺̦̞͇͕̫̳̹͙̦͎̘̞̘͕̜͍̥͉͉̳͇̖̰̪͈͈̜̦͈́͆͒͋̒́̔̽̈́̓̾͛̃̌́̎͒̂͛̅̓̀̎̈́̌̎̈́̿̆͊̍̀̃̄͒̀̋̀̀̂̑̿̀̎̀͌̏̒̌́̀͛̇͂͗̎̍̄̔̈́͊̓̈́͆͂͊͐̽̇̄̊̓̀̔́̾͋̌͒͗͊̾̓̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͠͠m̶̡̨̡̡̧̛͕͖̤̟̥̬̰̣̝̯̘̜͇̣͙̺̻̯͕̙̠̲̖̻͖̱̪̳͍̝̰͕͈̙̪͍̩̲͕̹͍̹͗̎́̿̾̿̏̈͊́̊̏̄̾̌̽̏̈́͒͌͐̽͌̑̃̈́͛̎́͗̑́̐͌͛̈́͛͋̍̽̀̈́͂́̋̉̇͐̈̌̉̈͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͠ͅȇ̸̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̛͙̱͙͈̩̥̗͙͈͔̥͖͖̲̙̼̬̫͚̘̓͗̑͊͊͆͗̍͌̃͗͗͂̂̊̔͆̿̆͂͛̌̎̃̽̌̀͆̋͆̿͂͛̐̀͊̔͛̾̇͑̈́͐͐̈́͋̒̇̒̀̑͛̂̈̔̉̉̔̄͐̈́̌́̈̔̊̏͛̔̋̾̍̌̂̄͆͆̍̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝â̴̧̧̨̡̨͙̭̠̬̺͓̥̱̘̳͓̰͔̭̤̩̥̩͈͈̲̠͕̟͔̲̻̹̳͓̘̟̹͇̝͇͔͇͖͔̳̖̱̿́̀̃̌͌́̍̄̑̾͐̉́̎͐͒̓͂̑̇̔͋̎̎̆͊̂̎̆̊̔̃̈͆̽̅̍̌̓̓́̾͆̀͊̓̑́̀͋͆́͗͊̇̽̒́͛̔̾̊̓̑̃̔̅͌͒̐̄͐̂̀͒̈́̔̆̈̀̀̇̀̄̈́̄̊̑͋̊̂͒̓͗̈́͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅş̷̡̧̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̛̟̩̮̯̼̥̦̻͕̬͇̼̦̯̯̫̺͚̹͕̱̜͇̫̟̞̤͓̙̙̘̣͕̜̠̰̘̖̼̞̗̦̞̳̯̣͕̣̳̮͖̲̙̮͙̝͓̫̹̰͚̣̝̞͉̪͇̙̣̲̜̻̩̭̹̩͉̘̟̝̱̺̞̗̱̬͔̲̜̺̜͉̲̣͚̱̳̩̭̤͙̹͓͉͚̩͔͉͈̥̳͉̫͍͖̯̯̫͙͍̟͙̙͚̳͇̭̪̮̗͈̠͍̲̞̦̲̩̯͍͓͙̠̻̙̫͓͕̫̣̬͉̤͈̤̺͔̫̰͕̠̳̩̺̫̙̦̩̝̩͔̳̩̱̭͊̆̋̒̓̏͌͛̐̌̃̿̐̌͐͌͂̓̄̃̒͑̃̇͂̇͑̈́̊͗̒͗́́̑̓̿̍̇̆͒̃͋̍̈́̉̋͆͋͂̏̇͒͛̌͛̾̇̅͌́̈́̃̊̄̀́͆͌̍̾͌̈́͌͐́̓̿̅̏̿̽̋͋̔̈́͌̀̅̌͗́̆̌̀͆̆̊̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅų̴̡̢̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̛̣̞̠͖̩̤̼̫̼͓͈̗̪͚̹̹͚̺̬͇̝̼̻͓͙͈̹͈̥͖͈̼̗̟̘̦̤̳̬̦͈͙͖̣̝̝̤̘̦̬̮̯̫̜͍͕͔͈̝̗̪̝͎̪̗͖̬͔̝̦͎̻̯̜̟̪̮͈̼̱̟̤̻̤͍̰̹̹̰̱̻̰̣̰͔̘͚̰̳̬̫̱̟͖͖̣͚̼͍͇͔̲̠͚̯̜͔͉͇̖͑̈́̔̃͑̐͑̄̃̿̒̌͑̈́̿͒̅̆̓͒̿̈͌̿̃̆́̽͆̾̀͂̒̄̈́̃͑̒͗̋̑́̎̑͊̔̆͛͗̋͌͊̇̃̽͛͋͋̑̊̇͊͗̋̎͒̿̂͛͛̌̅̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͚͈͉̬̼̹̯̥̙̮͇̺̟̪̟͓̹̟͕̭̻͇̳̪̺̩͎͕̖̤̘̜̭̭̙̥̣̯͚̫̹̙̼̟͉̦̰̖̠͎̤͉̞̫̮̹̼̺̯͈̟̞̳̺̺͕͈̩̤̲̲̬̹͚̠̺̥̟̖͙̗̤̣͇̻̤͔̰͕͓̳̩͓͙͖͓͓̩͈̗̈̏̇̏̋͗̅̓̏͆̄̆̍̍͌̏̑̐̈́̈́͂͂̀͑̐̏͌̒͊̏̀̂̽̀̎͂͐̋̓͐͋̿́́̾̓̇̊͒͗́̈́̈́̒͋͒̊̑̍̋̓̋͊͂͆̆̉̑̅̌͂́͗̒͑̉̄̌̍͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̧̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̢̧̬̯͈̼͔͙͇̥͎̘̘͔͍̝̻͙̳̯̲̤͚̭̳͈͕̝̬̣̮͖̱̮͈̲̦͇̤͕̳͈̞̫̘̘͎͓͇̜͖̖͍͖̣̩̙̩͕͇͓̹̙͍̖̗̪̤̘̞͇͇͍͍̜̹̤̮̘̱̺͉̪͎͈̻̩̞̱̝̲̟̦̯̯̳̭̺̺̫̤̘̖̳̩̭̦͍̥͚̠͔̪͍̞̥̩̗̱͚͎̘̗̭̻̫͕͙͇̦̗̭̺͚̳͎͍̘̗̰̰̻͇̓̿̀́̎̌͌̏̋̃̓͆̅̉̎́̌̏̆̏͋̂̔́̌̿̀̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̧̢̧̧̻̭̰̙̻͉̗̺̱͈͖͚̟̠͕̥̩̙̼̱̼͍̱̲͖̰͔͇̝̞̪͓̜̣̱̬͔͎̹̖̘̜̖̣̥̙͇̺̟͔̖͈̪̥̙̺̗͚̥̮̹̲̰̖͉̩͖̯̗͈̰͔̹͈̮̟̿̒̏̀̒͛͜ͅͅͅa̶̡̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̧͍͈̗̼̭͙̲̮̘̲͍͈̰͎͇̠̮̯̞͕̱͔̲͙̟͓̜̘̱̲͈̦̫̫̖͈̺͈̫̭̻̠͍͔͉̤̟̮͔̩̯̰̝̳͈̻̤͕͓̲̬̦͉͉̹͙̪͇͓̝͈͉̰̹͍͔̝̰̻̠͖̬̜̳͈̞̯̝̯͓̣͕͇͔̯̪̞̻̘̲̖͎̼̦̹̫͈̠͖̤͉̞͔̬͉̰͓̻̼̤̠̩̟̼͇͈̦̳̜͓̩̗̟͇̞͚̭͎̺͔̖̲͚̣̟̮͉͑̏͊̀̒͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅn̸̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̛̜̣̗̹̟̘̗̭̞̗̰͎̝̠̰͔̦̙̠̥̠͖̣̗͖̳̻͚͇͚̦͙̘͈̠̟͖͎͎̘̣̠̙̠͎̖̠͉̤͓̙̝͕̖̜͓̹̺͉͚̥̙̥͇͉͙̠̥̙̖̰̖̤̼̜̦̭̹̹͔̮͎͖̤͕̟̤͕̈̇͗͆̈́̽͐͆͐̀͊̾̿̽̉̄͂̅̊̓͆̽̅̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅḑ̴̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̹͔̱̠̞͚̹͈̣̭̺̗̱̫̘̟̩̯̻̦̜̩̭̱̞̝̣̩̣̣͚͓̲̟̦̘̳̯͔̰̺̪̳͉̓̓̂̍̓̆̓̍͗̀͐͛̈̍͛͌̏̈͂͌͗̿͂̔̀̀̂̆̌̉̋̿̈́͂͊͑̀̉̔́̔̀̍͗̃̎͆̎͂̾̏̋͂͊̏́̍͐̔̀͐̒̓͑̒̍̃̍̓̓̎̿̋͋͌̽̓̔̃̿̈͗̐̉̐̓͛͛̐̅͗̒͑̔̅̓̒̀͑̓̌̀͒͆͆͑̿̍͌͒̉́̋̿̈́̿͛̃̆̌̊͋͋͑̆̐̃͋̀̈́̀̀̀̿̈́̉͒̒̿̄̔͆͂́̈̄̀̍̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̢̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̫̖͈͈̦̤͖͕͇͓̣̖̫̠͍̺̺̮͇͕̱̥̬̞̫̭̠̲̥̘̪̳̥̘̰̮̯̺̰̯̝͔͚̪̠͈͉̙̳̞͓̠͓͕͙͈̜̙̠̘͙̮̹̀̂̇̅͛̓͑̉̉̔̈͗̈́̆́͐͑̐̒̔̑͂̎͌̏͛̈́̈́̂̊̆͗͆͌̽̈̀́̑̂̿̀̃̂̊̅̈́̒͋̔̋͊́͆͛̈́̇̑̇̊̆̌̂̅̐̏͐̃͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝Į̵̢̨̨̛̛̫̟͈̳̦̥̟͈̮̠̼̪̖̙̯͓̗̼̙̗̬̪̥͖̹̟̱̜͈̳̩̟̟̼̪͓̖͚̝̪̫̦̳͈͈̞͚̯͉͉͌̽̆̌̏͗̔̑̋͆̃͋̏̀͂̉̀̊͑̑̈́̽̄̂̈́̐́̍̐͗̔͌̅͒͂̌͛̑͌̓͛̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̩̲̺̤̫̜̻͙̜̱̼̲̲̲͖̫̮̜̣̱̘̭̱͉̝̼͖̩̳͉̳̭̘͎̤͇̩̬̼̙̟͔̬̖͙̠͔̖̦̲̘̬͓̻̞̗̣̩̳̬̰͔̙͇͉͉͖͈͔͎̪̖̃̏̉̐̎̏̀͛̀̋͑̓̈́͋̾̀͛͐͗̇̈́̋͊̍̔̎̉́̄͛̍̾̆̎̌͑̑̽̋̈́́̀͗̾̈́̇͑͗̂̊͗́̈̈̄̽̅̈̅͒̑̋́͑̌͊̿̐̄͗̈͆̑͌̋̔̅͑͂̌̎͊͂̆̃̔̃̀̽̌͂͊̔͗̈̀͐̇́̈́̏͐̂̊̐͐̿͂̂̆̂̍̏̄̎̇̀̉̾̅͌̏͊̂̏̃̏̽̎̀̇͗̃̌͂̓͂̎̔̊̇̀͋͗̍̋̍̓́͂͛̅̈́͛̎̅͋͌̃͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅs̴̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̧̨̛͎̘̼̞̥̲̯̼̬̣̦̯̬̳͔͍͚̟̤͖̳̗̩̲̮̟̤̼̗̱̗̪͚̬̘̤̺͇̝͓̪̹̰͓̻͈̩̣͕̖̳͈͚̺̦̪͚͇͚͈̥͍̝̤̱̻͈̞̙̦͔̭̝͉̹͔̱̼̙̘̠͍̗̰̣̜̜̱̤͍̹̗̞̯̘̳͙͙͓̙̭͎̲̟̝͕̞͈̪̜̣̲̟̔̊̈̒͗̌̒͒̏͆̌̎̍̈́̂̆̅͛̆̓̐̓̽̓͂͑̽̎̿̓̈́́̿̋̂́͂̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅh̸̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̛̼̲̥͍̺͇̠͖̙͎̹̰͇̲̠͕̮͉̦̺̘̮̜̝̝̝̯͇̩͇̰̜͕̼̮̲͙̘̯̪͙̻͇̟̺̺̣͈̤̰̳͍̱͇̰̖͖͇̺̘̥̫̻͕̭̩̦̥̤̮̜͇̦͈̯͈̙̝̞̻͇̠͚̤̗̱͎̝̞͕̖͙͙̣͎̬̩͍̯̥͚̫̳̻̬̙͉̦̹͖̪̎͌̇̃̇̒͋̿̾̔̎̃́̀̑͋̈́̋̐̒̉͋̈̔̊̑̒̔͆͑̃̏́̃̇̏͆͂̔͂̑̍͋̑̽̈́̾̐͛́͑̄̍̐̾̓͆͌͑̇̅͌͂͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅa̵̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̼͙̬̙̯̰̗̣̤͓̣͚̜͉̤͕̱͔̙͕͍̞̻̪̱̟̰̗̞̭͙͕͇͓̖̲̘͔͍̳̫̺̼͙͈͍̤̤̖̱̯̯̱̭̬̱̘̤̘̬͙̫͎͎͉̙̺̼̗̰̟̦̝̰̺̼͖̻̰̜̤̘͍͈̝͚̯͈̩͙̗̣͈̱͉̤̣͖̱̞̫͚̭̙̯̤͓̲̩͈̠̩͉̱̞̭͎̯̾̿̍͌̓̈́͌̔̌̔́͛̓̉̎̓́͋̔̾̌̀̀̆̐͑͗͆̀͒̓̐̌͐̌̓̂̅͗́͂͆̎͂́͑̿̏͋̄̍̽̄͋̈͆̉̄͑͂̽̆͋͒̈́̌͛̒̓͒͛̐͐̅͛̽̿̓̑̇̈̇̿̒̅͌͆̽̎̃̓̂͒̍̒̀̄͛̋͗̑͂̃̌̔̏̇̋͑͆̉͛̉̋̀́̉̀͐̆̽̏̒̑̃̈́̅̒́͋̌̆͛̈͌̐̅͐̅̐͑͑͋̀̃͛̅̾̾̆̍̈͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǩ̷̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̛̠̩̱̠̯̟̭͕̤̫͇̹̻̤̱͉̹̬͔̰͍̼̦͉̩͇̹̥͉̝̖͕̪̩̱̠̪̠͉̭͖̩̹̭͎̱͎̫̼̙̜̪̼̻͔̝̱͓̦͙̰̖͔͈̟̟̥̺̯͇̠̹͖̲̺̙͍̳̖̗̯̥̩̫̟̜͚̣̼̜̖̘̖̣̱̪̳̹̫͓̭͇͉̹̯̰̙̥̯̙̤͕̗̘͕̪̫̞̤̞͓̭̹͔̺̱͖̟̻̞̱̪̯̼͈͗͑̂̌̐̿͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅę̵̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̯̞͖̻͎͔̼̱͔̥̥̤̤͈͕̩̥̱̠̩̩͉͔͔̙̘̘͖̱̣̮̞̤͚̻͚̙̺͍̰̼̦̯̼̺͉̦̰̻̖͔̻̼̭̳̯͍̺̱͖͎̪̰͓͓̘͚̙̰͖̤̮̠̞̞͙̬͎̣̖̥͙͎̯̤̯͖̞͚̬̺͇͚̖̜̣̖̯̹͕̮̺̞̜̥̖̩͍͔̬̟̘̗̗̼͙̳̳̘͇͎͇̻͈̥̯̟̖̱̹̪̯̩͔̩͇͙̬̮̦̰͙̫̰̭̬͈͉͍̝̻͕̪̬̥͕̠͍̰͍̑͌͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̛̼͙̥̪̥͍̟̰̼͕̗͍͔̤͙̣̥̰̠͓̠̤̙̝͕̫̗̜̟̳͕̘̗͍̼̬̝͖͍̹̠͉̜̹̭͎̦͕͕̤̠͔̝̦͇̦͎̺̹̰̪̯̗͕̭̙̮̩̜̣̟̳͙͍̖̠̠̭̭͚͓͖͚̝̣̙̹͚̫̞͙͎̘̣̝̠̩̦͙͍̹̫̼̥̹̌̅̈́͛̈̇̇̈́̃̾͆́̈͌̎́͗̌̄̓̂̈́̈̈͊̿̈́͂̂̒̍̔̈́͂̃͆̆͛̍̉̈́̅̃̐̌̉̃̿͒̔͗̈́̔͒̿̈́͂̄̈́̀̏͌̈́̀̊̀̏͒́͊̓̊̓͆͋͒̊͗͑̌͐̅̾̀͊̎̐͋͛͐̈́̈̌̒͒͌̒̈͒̾̾͐̇͊̈̍̅̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅṁ̸̢̧̛̤͖̬̤̩͓̣̥̗̣̦̖͈̟͕̩̹̳̥̫̬̱̞̭͓̹̀͂̉̓̏͋͆̉̽̄͂̉͂̓̆͌͑͗͗̃͑̎̉̕͘̕̕͘͠ỵ̸̡̡̛̳͖̰͈͕̫̘̞͍͇͓̳̫̹̯̳͈̝̺̗̰̙̮̼̲̺̖͎̋̈́͊͗́͑͑̄́͗̌͒͗̉͊̐͐̇͐̿̀͂͛̐͒̊̅͑͑̔̎̄̾͊̃̎̾̇̔̆͋̎͋͘̕͝͝͠͠͠͠ ̷̢̢̡̛̛̫͔̖͎̖̗̱̤͎̟͖̬̭̠͉̖̝̺͉̫̣̣̽̍͌͂͆̐̌̐͗̍͒̇̂̀͐̒́̑̂̈͆̍̈́̑̎͊̎̀̾̉̽̒͐͂̈́͑́̐̀̆͆̄̑̅̏̑͊̓̍͘͘͠͝͝͝͝h̴̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̰̰͙͉̞̯͈̝̪̰͓̲̠̮͇̭̜͎̖̰̥̳̱̺̦͔̩̞̼͙̗̦̫̠̪̘͎͍̣̻̣̘̖̯̦͖̥̳͉̩̟̞̻̬̩͙͖̬̣̳͓͈͍̻̞͚̳͇̭̠̹͈̠̳̻̟͚̰̦̳̲̤̻̹̻̥̗̻͔̱͎̰̘̣̣͙̭̹̤̫̠͍̦̺̜͈͈͕͔̱̠̻̟͓͉̬̫̻͓̤́̑͐͋̎̐̍͑̉̈̄̏̚̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅę̸̡̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̢̛͖̤̺͎͓̖̻̞͍͕̣͕̼̲̞͖͚̯͖̼̫̘̙̰̭̥̩͈̻̲͇̣͔͇͔̟̠̦͔͙̪̞̣͉̜͓͎̤͕͓̠̖̰̗̩͙͓̻̬̻͈̻͍͉͇̭̖͇͖̟̜͚͔͙̙̼͉̣̩̼̟̟͇̙͉̞̯͔͈̖̰͉̠̠̫̬̳̦͓̣̦̱̠̥̹̥̻͖̼͔͖̙̗̤̣͇̳̥͔̻̝̘̩̠̹̪̞̹͖͈̱̝̘̜͉̥̠̩̼̱̟͇̦̱̘͕̣̪̬̳̪̯͈̰̮͕̺̤̱͎͕̖̙̗̜̜͕͍̙̲͍̙̱̤̓͗̀̆̈́̓͐̐̀̾̌̋̂̄͛̅̅̈́̂̽̃̉́̍̊̇͜͜͝ͅͅa̷̢̧̨̧̡̛̹͙̗̻̙̜͇̲̝͙͉̙̰̤̠͖͔̘̰̰̤͓̼̯̫͖̱̘̻̣̭̯̬̩̭̹̲͈̤̙̬̪͖̜͇͓͈̲̰̳̳̞̝̗̭̫͈͉̲̮͕͔̼̘͇̻͍̣̹̺̟̦̪̤̥͇̣̪̹͔̓͛͑̈́̋̓̀̈́͛̓͌͆͗̍̓̿̓̿̃͆̆͆͒̈͑̈̒͋̊͑̏̾̐̑̿̒̕̚͜͝͝͠ͅd̵̨̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̡̛͖͔̘̫͔͓̣̲̭̗̲͕̞̥̙͚̬̣̘̹͕͔̝̬̮͚͚̰͍̝̲̖̠̼̬͔̭͍͔̞̺͔̱̩̠̬̫̫̜̻̹͔͚̻̦̬̖͓̠͚͍̞̺͈̤̜̜̮̯̬̖̭̹̜̥̲̘͎̖̗͍̦̯̤͙̥̹̙̺̹͓̞̭͉̫̟̹͇̞̬̻̮͕̎̋͒̀̊͊̾̿̽̽̂̐͆͆̓̒̏͛̔̌̋͋͋́̃͗̐̎̔̊̆̆̓̄̇̎͂͂̑́̐̍̇̇͊̓̔̄͛̓̋̆̀͐̂̒̀̊̊̉̐́̒͆͐͂̄̇̐͗͒͋̈́̀̽̈̋̊̈̇͗̊͛̂͂͐͑̄̍͛̏̈́̈́̒̆͗̊͛͂̉̀̌͆̇̆̇̉͂̀̊͛͛͆͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̛͈̖̝̣͎̹̻͙̖̙̯͎͇̖̗͔͙̖̲̗͓̪̙͉̘͈̫̭̪̱͕̝͍͙̼͕̦̤̗̣̬̰̮̼̲̘̟̠͈̜͚̦̻̙͓͇̖͇̩͓̱̬̽̐̋̄̃͆͂͛̿̌́͆̈́͐̓͛͋̈̈́͗̓̔̇́́͗̂͒̽͂̄͆̇̀͆͒̇̐͂͑̈̄̓̍̈̀̆͑̏͗̒̒͒̀̃̓̍̂̓̈͋̀͌̾̀͐͌͑́͌͛̓͋̐͌̐̎̐̽͋̇̈̀̀̂̊̓́̆́̊̑͒̎̎͑̌̂̑̐̅͗͑̇̌̀͐̓͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅą̶̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̯̲̻͉̣̤͈̗̗͍͇̹̬͕̥̳͕̹̰̰͔̦̟͚̜͍̩͕͖̞̗͚͍̳̪̥̗̦̦̰͉̗͈̝̯̰̜̱̦̣̻̩̣̗̟̭̗͔̠̻̼̦͍̱̖̹̦̦̥̘̹̳̩͖̞̤̳̣̼̭̖̟̰̝̝̳͎̜̭̹͈̞̫̦̦̠̳̯̩̥̪̻̯̥̣̘͚̱̣̭͎̯͔͉̹̖̳̝͎̭̟̠̥̙͈͕̞̪̬̺͍̩̞̫̼̪̝͍̪̺̩̖̼̱̤̤̠̝̯͖̝͚́͋̑́̑͗̊̄̔̐͐̓̇̋̇̂̊̐̓͒̈́͋̓̅̿͆̄̾̎̔͗͑̀̅̅̄̿͛̋͐́́̃̋̑̃͒̔̓͗̏̀̄̈́̑̈́͗̅̋́͋̑͋́̈̄͑̾̔́͑́͋̃̍̉͊̌́́͒̀̐͋̀̈́̀͛̒̔̀́̄̐́͗̋̓̃̈́̓̋͌͌͂̈́̌̏͗͑̇̍͛͛͆̈̂̅̐͛̃̋̒̉͆̐̈́̀̓̌͑͑͛̈́̑̈́̃͛͌̀̓͐̔̃̒́̒̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅť̸̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͙͇͈̥̜̼̟̫͇̤͚͉̠̝̥̮̥͓͎̹̮̟̮͎̝̌͐̋̓͌͛̋̊̑̃̑͛͑̑̌̏̊̾̽̈̐̀̋͗̉̋̊̐͂̎̒̈́̐̄̎̑͛̀͊̊̈̾̀̎̀͑́̿̊̌̅̽̌͛́̎͂̄̃̂̀͋͑̊̈́̊̏͆̊͂́̅̐̒̈̍͐̔͛̑͋̊̈́̑͆̃͛̑́͛͑̂̓̃́͂̌̔̔̇̈́̍̎̆̄̄̔̏̑̈́͗̈́̏̋̊͋͂̈̒͂̐̆̇̇̿̆͆̒̽̇̾̐̀͂̽̍͊̽͗̋̀͋̌͋̿̋̾̔̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ ̸̛̛͓̲͍͚̤̗̹̭͉͉͓̺̺̻͔͑̎̅̌͑͑̊̉̒͗̃̍̀͒͒̓̿̊́̓̎̾̑̓̔̓͂̄̐̀̀͑̋͒̎͑̑̓́̐̈́͂̔̎̊̒̀̈́̽̌̿̒̂̊͗̽̒͐̃̓̇͒̋̄̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠ḩ̴̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛͕͔̜̦̗͈̰̣͍̮̞͚̖͚̺̟̲̞̗̯͔̲̗̘̖̼͕̟͎̞̭̼̰̮̠̙̫̪̯̲̼̥͔̝͍̙̟̥̤̥̮͍̜̹͎̣͉̝̪̰͎͕͓̙͖̫͙͖͔̟͓̘͙̬̪̙͕̞̖͍̰̗̹̗͖̯̫̻̤͚̣̦͙̲̤͇͕͚̖͔̣̣͈̙̭̮̿̎̓̃̓͑̇̃̌̍̀̌̓͗̈́́̈͆͋̿͊̒̀͊͌̋̌͒̂̀̋́̉̋̔̐̓̏͑̀̔̑̋͗͒͌̐̈́͌̓͗̈́̓̀͌̓̊̎͑̿̄̅͛̆̽̑̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅį̶̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̡̢̛̛̛͕̩͉̣̘͖̪̯̬͙̗̘͙̳͙̞͖͎̝̗̖̗̯̱̘͉͓̙͉̝͖̳̭͈̠̬̗̯͖͚̠̪̪̳̭̹͕͎̝̻̩̹̭͍̠̰̠̹̦̥̩̣̯̲̰͔͖̝̺͍̼͎͔͍̬̥̥̺̦̩̜̦͚̟͉̳̣̮͍̗̺̗͔̬͎̭̟͕̫̼̰̣̣̙̣͚̯̗̬̹̝̞̜̯̝̙̗̺̱̤͙͍̲̙͉̞̠̙̤̗̫̗̥͔͚̖̺̟̦̤̖̠̬͎̦͚̱̼̙̪̟̯͖̹͚̣͔͔͈̬͈̟̞̫͓̲̙̻̮̺͓̱͉̦͔̪̋͆͗̓̾̌͊͌̿̈́͒͋͋͐̾́̔̍̍̾͊́̂̋͂̓͊̄̃̋͆̀́̀́̓̽͆̿̂̀́̈́̓̎̉̀̋̌͒̅̐͐͊̐̃̀̑̉̓̇́̇͒̓̏̉͆̍́͌̍̃̓̍̐̀̆̋́̽̎̅̓̓́̈́̋̓̈́͆͌̔̈́́̈́̒̿̓̏͂̉̔̿̉̐̽̓̔̍͐͊̃̾̈́͛̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̧̛̛͕͙̼̭͍̲̭̳̬̞̹̰̤̤̠̾̓͋̐̅̃̋̿͂̊̔̐̈́̽̍̆͆̔̈́̐͒̇͋̎̏͂̈́̈́̒̀́͋͐̇̓͒̾̿̆̏̃̍̐́́̓́́̈́́̒̐̾̿̀͒̋͛͘̕͝͝͠͠͝.̶̨̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̛̦̜͇̝͚̜̠̪͖̫͈̲͍͓̻͍̯̱̱̳̝̙̭͚̣̺͕͕̦͓̭͚̜̪̳͚̘͕̺̹͓͖̗͇̻̩̰͎̗̯̠̠̘͈̖͎͓̘͕͍͙̝̰̰͈̣̞̻̥̯̪̬͖̳͕͇̣̞̠̬͙̦̝͉͕͈͉͚̝͕͖̬̣͎͙̜̗̩͙̫̦͔̣͈͈͇̣͙̝̠̬̯̯͕̖͙̖̬̜̗̖̭̜͙͕̞̺̝̙͉̤̲̠̱̱̝̫̺͉͖̻̘̳͍̠͓͍̱͇͕̜͉̣̝̭͔̰̥͑̃̍̐̈́̑́̈́́͂̑̃̿́̃͋̋͛̏̽̐͌̀͌̊́̉̓̐̂̋͐̌͂͛̒̎̀̀̇̋́̿̓̔̈́͛̔͛̓̎̈́̀̈́́̑̈́̇́̇͊́̈̊͗̌͆͊̐͑͋̋̔̇̀͑̿͒̂̈͋̄̽̾̎̿̈́̉͋̑͑́̓̈̽͊̈́̇̏̿͗̍͌̈́̍͆̀̌̒̀́̐͒̓̀́̃̾̉̿̈́̋̉͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̛̛̛͖̻̫̭̱̼̯̬̇̐̃̓̉̋͑́̈́̀̆̈́͒̏͆̋͐̌͒͌͗͒͂̇͑̇̅̒́͗͌̇̒̀͂̇̿̔͑́́̊̍̿̈́̈́̀̿͌̈͋̈́̈̿̽̈́̈́͛̀̄́̃̈́͛̃̂̋͆̾̇̌̀͌̑͑̈͂̄̈͊͒̈̅̑͐̇̂̊̔̆́͌̋̋͌̇̾̇̿̅̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝  
̴̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̦̰͕̞̜͎̫͇͓̘̖̞̼̻̤̘͍͍̦̺̞̩̰͍͇͎͇̳̙͎̝̣̗̠̝̜̥̯̰͕͖̝̤̼͎͔̫̜̣̻͈̭̭͕̻̭̭̳̗̰͖̳̘̘͎̙̠̼̗̜̺̯̣̻͍̫͍̘̥̲̘͙̠̦̼͖̺̺̝̩͙̯̖̘̤̗͉̼̜̼̰̲̼̪̳̮̮͉̰̖̙̙̭̯̜͎̦̘̰͉͔̤̰̰͓̮̟̫̳̬̭̲̮͖̬͚̱͙̲̹͎̼̻͉̼̺͉̼̖̖̻͎̟̻̘̲̙̺̳̟̖̦̬̭̝̝̤̭̹̲̌͛͂̎̋̎͑̇̆̋̊̏̽͂̂̇͆̎͗̈́̎͋̇̑́̑̆͂̓̃́̈̑̃̑̏̎̎̍͂̍͒̽͌̍͗̄̾͋̍̏̽̇͐͑̈͛̆̐̌̍̍̿̃̂͊̍͊̈́̀͗͛̋̌͗̍̄̑̄̔́̐̇́̍̈́̌̅̒̑̋͒̅̽̈̉̄̇̿̽̿͗̈́͐́̿̔̄͂̈̋̈̂̈̊͋̊̎͌̒̃̓̓̓͛̒̑̉̀͊͗̅̾́̆͌̊̓́̍̈͗̃̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̷̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̳̩̦̹̩͈̰͉̫̞̩̟͙̣̯̞̠̠̲̮͔̬̺̜̜̬̜̥͇̱͈̭̼̻̠̺͙̱͎̬̝̜͍͔͇͈̣͉͔̙̲̼̤̘̬̻̙͍̺͈͓͓̝͎͈̳͇̞͎͇͓̼̯̪͓͈̼̞͓̞͖͕͈̯͉̟̞͍̱̖̖͙͚̯̬̳̪̱͔̗̤̱̳̱̫͉̺͉̲̞͇̝̩́̿̀̌̀͊̓͌̓̅̃͗́̂̎̀̋́̅̓̍͋̃͒̐̑́̑͒̔͂́̿́̌́͊͒̈́͌͂̌͌̏̋͊̌͑́̉͂̂͆̑̑͑̍́̏͐̾̋̽̔̄̈́̍̀͑͗̇̽̂͐͐̔́̓̅̄̂̔̆̀̍̈́̆͋̍͑̽́͋̂̿̾͒̐̃̓͊̒͂̀͂̀͌͐̄͆̒̀̃̆̂̇̾̄̑͐́̀̈́̋́̂͑̊̑́̈́̈̇̋̾̀́̋̓͗̋̃͂̌͆̿͌̍̄̔̂̽̽̾͂͒̂̉̇̉̋̎̇̌͌̿̈́͑̑̈͐͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̡̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̗̼͚̖̻̭̥̪̘̻͙̪͔̳̣̫̬͚̳̹͙̬̟̘̥͇̳̯̜̝̼͉͓̪͔͓̮͓͇͇͔͎̮̞̪͓̪̠̰͍̠̖͍̺͍͕̰͙̰̠̘̦̤̺̱̲̲͔̥̈́͒̄̔̅̂̑͂͗̒̒̈́̆͒̈́͌̀̑͑́͌̒̌͆̎̈́́̆́̌͆̍͋̒̔̍̌͐̔̍̇̔̃́̒͛͋̓̈̈́̿̍̅̿͗̓͂̀̈́̄̌͐̄͊̏͗̌͒̾̈̊̎́̄̃̎̐͛̏̈́́͋̉̄̾̉̓͂̎̉̿͗̆̽̈́̋̋͋̒̿́͌͒͒̅̔͑̓̋̀̾͋̑̉̾̾̅̽͊̓͆͛̑̋̈͗͗̑͒͒̕̚̚͘̕͘͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Š̵̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̢̛̲͉̬̗̠̬͔̲̱̖̝̳̼̱̻̠͔̱̳͎̪̟̻͚̝̲̪͕͇̺̪̲̣͖͙͉̼̥͖̝̪̺̩͕̰̳̬̟͇̦̭̣͚̭͉̖̖͙̮̝͍̲̼̮̼͚̖̟͖͖̺̠̼̼͕̗̝̦̳̘̯̗̲̘͚̖̫̟̤̣͎̝̦̫̣͓̱̩͚̩͚̰͓͖̬̪̜̜͔̱̦̲̥̼̙͎̪͇̫͉̗͙̠̩̲̼̠̯̦͈͙̄̽̋̇̆͂͂̂̌̍̾̌̍̐͐̅̉͋̂͊̑̅̄̌̑̽̀̔̒̒̍̏̏̽͑̉̿͋́̚͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅḧ̵̡̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̝̯͖͉̹̳̬̙̰̠͖̳̦̯̹̫̘͚̤̯͚̜̱͕̠̟̥͉̮̳̳̳̯̩̤͎̰̤̝͎̪̜͔͈͈̗͇͇̗̭̠̬̠̗̻̯̥̦͚̣̲̬̤͍̺͈̳͈͙̖̰̘̯͙̥̫͎̪͇͉͇͖̲̰̼͚͔͇̪͔̺̞̪̺͖͈̳̞̘̙̱̭͖̲̱̯̣͈͖͖͇̰͍̝̜͔͎̻͈̯̥̖̹̖̱̻̞͈̞̪͇͓͕̲̙͍̰͕̯̬̖̭̜̩̟̣̣̖̬̥̲̜͚̝̙͇̻̭̬̺̘̻̲̮̲̰̙̯͓̭̤̫́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅư̷̢̢̨̛̯̱̭̺̟̥͚̫̹̺̝͔̩̲̙̹̩̜̘͇̱̟͚̈́̌̆́̀͊̓̎͋̃̎̐́͛̃̈́͐̔̽̓́̀̅̈̔͐̅̒͌̈͂́̋̎̓͛͂͐̈́̉͊̉̃̓͆̃̐̒͛̅͑̀̀̅̆̃̾͂̎͐͆̊̄̀̌̉̎̀̌̉̓͆̐̋̍̋͂̓͊͂̍̈́͛́̊̚͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝t̵̢̧̛̛̟̗͇̙̦̰̯̝̦̣̍̇͒̈̌̋̈́͆̈́͑̍̇́̿̅̅̾͛̔͆̇̀̀̈́͑͌̑̋͑͗͂̂̏̅̇̽̆͂͆̉̓͛͛̈͌̅̏̊̆͒̈́̏̓̉̑̈́̄͐̽͂̌̔͌͊͊̏͒̐́͋̒̑̓̋̐̄̀̀̐͌̾̇̅́̆̾͌̍͗̎̐̉͛͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̜̲̹̖̰̤̰̳͉̖̱̤͓̮͍̱̖̯̫̟̬͔͎͚̤͕̟̭̰̰̙͙̩̘̥̗͓̟̻̱͔̥̲̦͇̳͚̹͚̰̲̖̱͕̱͇̪̣̭̤͇̱̥͈͈̘̰͎̰͓̪̦͔̻͕̘̬̥̟̜̫͙͉̳̞͕̭͖̩͎̟̩̬̙̺̜͚̝̙̬̜͍̱͚̦̮͉͔̟͈̖̺̤̹͕͙̣̲̦̦̹͉͇͈̙̞̻͕̗̫͕͈̳̫͕̹̩̥̖͖͚̥̭́͌̀̿͐̐͋͌͐̃̋̎̏̇͋͐̄́͛͗̈́̎̏̆͂̔͊̉̈͛̇̌͂͛̒̐̈̓͑͛̈́̃̔̄͌̈́̊͐́̌͌͆̏̓̄̽͋͋̆̈́̍̍̊̂͊̇̆̈̀̈́͂̆͂͋̑̒̐͗͋̀̆͒̃͐͒̈̀̾̍́̒̐̎́̐͊̽̑̌̋̆͒̍̌̎̇͗̆̔̏́̈́̓͋̉̀̒͌̀̅̔̒̏̒̏̽͒̇̅͛͊̋͊̓̀̅̅͊̽͆̾́̓̈͛̋̍̔̄̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̨̡̢̛̜̙͕̤͓͍̙̼̣͔̻̊̏͑̿̌͛͋̇̔̿̈́̃̃̂̃͋̐̈́̏͗̒̐̄̏̇͛̕̕̕̕͝͝͝h̷̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͚̹̣̦̘̫̞͚̲̥̱͕͒͆̽̾̌́̀̊̐̒̒̽͒̓̿̒̑̑̾͂̋̋́̈́̊̉̈̋̀͆̋̓̓̌̏̋́͛̿̒͌̔͊̆̀͑̇̊̄̏̂̈́͛̓̆͒̀̇̀̆̔́͊̓̈́͆͐̒́͐̊̍͒̈́́̅̃͑̾̿͑̇̑̀͗̎̋̏̌̇͊̓̃͆̏̑͊͒̑̊̆̎̀͂͛̈̐̉͒̒̈͆͗̒̈́̏̉͌̆̄̊͂̎͐̈͒͒̄͆̉̅̍͑̈̀̊͒̏̎̑̇͑̋͊̽͋͆̾̊̈́̏̍̀̎̆͗̾͛̀͐̀̈́̈́̔͊̉̎̊͆̅̈́̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅê̵̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̟͙̥̞͓̰̼͍̾̎̃͂̈͌͌́̿͋͒̐̂̉͆̔͆͒̆̃̊̂̊́͐̇̄͐̀̐̆̏̋̃̆̌͋̀̑̂̄̈̏̄̉̄̇͑̅͋̒́̑̏͊̋̐̈̍̈́͊̓̈̓̽̓̀̒̇̐̂͆̾̔͆̍͒͋͐̾̌͑͑́̃̎̐͌̓̏̇̈́́̑̅̑̇̌͂͌̾̄̒͊̒͂̌̓͒̓̿̀̇̎̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͠͠͝͠͝ ̷̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͉͚̰̻̭̥̬̥͓̘̺͖̹̰̥̦̱̘͉̫͚̭̥̝̣͎̲͚̱̫͇̯͙͎͚͈͍̠͙̞͍̟͇̳͓̘̥̱͔̮̙̞̹̠̣̹͎͓̜͑͛̌̇̈́́̀̀̒̎̊̅̐͛̿̈́̾̀̈̊́̾̈́͂̊̿̓̆̑̉́͌̐̑̓̃̆͑͐̈̔̉̏́͂̒̏̌͐̀̋̈́͛̅̀̇̊͛́̈́̀͗̑͆̄͑͗͐͑̃̅̈͋̌́̀̉͊͋͋̈́̓͒͐͒̃̑͋̾͒̐́̊͌̅̾̀̓̿͑͊͊̒̿̑͛́̓͆͗̌̐̊̏̄̌̆̑͋̉̾͌͗̏̿͗̐̋̆̑̂̔̈́̉͛͊͑̒͋̊̿͐̌̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅf̷̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̼̟̟̞͖̲̠͙͉̯̩̘̠̥̻̩̲̹̲̱̜̙̩̖̘̟͙͙̞͉̬͇̯̬̳͙̯̠͔̮̮̥̹͇͕̞͙͖͚̥̮̗̥͙̫͇̰͓͇͓̤̘̥̯̹̲̙̩̺̠̙̯̞̘̮̦̫̜͉̺̬̥̲̼̜͖̰̹̪̰̮̲̯͕͖̥̼̯͈̩̺͔̗̠͇̬͈̪̝̳̜͍̰̞͕͉̖̰̱̱̗͉̼̙͎̝̼͋͑̓̀̂͗̒̀̇͋̐̿̄̔̑͒́̓͛̂̒̉̈́̓͊̒̑̍̓͋̍̒̄͋̒͂̊̅̈́͆̆̎̌͆̂̐̌̾̒̂̎̉͆͂̆̅̐̃̋́̓̐̐̐́̋̋̏͂͊̎̾̎̾̅̾͐͌͆̃̒͒͛̀̇̓̑̈́̂̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅư̶̛͎͕̬͚̙̦̹̲͈̙͌͐̽̋͂̅̀̈́͛̎͋̐͋͒̀̉̋̿̆̈́͛̐̾́͒̈́́̀̈́͒̃̈́̊̌̆̔̂̈́̈̃́̅̒̊̂͂̿͋̾̅̄̽̂̚͠c̴̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̖̠̩̥͉͉̰̩͔̞̲̪̺̖͙̱̹̲̗̰̞͈̲̺̱̬̝̯̰̻̰̠̟͔͎͉͖̩̖̜̯̠̭̝̖̣̖͚̤̣̮͖̬̺̰̖̮̼͇͓̙͕͇̙̠͖͈͍̬͔̥̙̟̣̹͕͙̞̥̲̟̟̯̹̯̦͔̤̭͖͔̟̭̲̬͔̠̜̜̭͎̹̰͙̬͈̠̣͓̯̼̥̣͎̺̘̙͖̞͓̘̝̬͕͉͕̘̹̬̞̬̙̗̞͓͚͍̯͕̥͉̽̇̇̽̿͆͐̾̅͆̎͂̓̒̎̽̊̑͊̏̏̽̃̍̃́͆̍́́̅͑̍̒͊̂̑̈́̈́̏̾̈͐̾́̀͆̾͌̑̓͆̾̉͑̄̿͂̑̉̆̎̊̃̌͋͑͛͗̊͑̃̈̇͌̃͌̂͗͛͐̃̍̊̒̿͗́̊́̆̆́̂̏̋͐̉̀̾̀̊̏̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅk̷̨̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̫̦̪̬̰͖͇̥̬͍͉̳̞̞̺̲̻͇̳̼̞̝̫͕̯͔̣͎͚̤̞͖̣͔̩̥̦͎͚͕̜̜͓̝̭̳͖̬̖̳̻͎̼̮̭̤͉͓̗̻̰̮͔̭̻͕̼̙͈̯͖̣̙͖͍̼̠̥̼͓̰̬̘̭͕̺̟̞͇͓̣̺̖͔͚͕̼̼̳͔̭̮̀̈̽͋́͊͌̔͛͐̽̂̀̂̈̑̚͘͘͜ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̛̥̜̰̝̖͔̝̥͉̣̪̙̱͓̝͖̮͓̤͍̲̟̭̣͈͇̹̪̠͍̻̩̳̤͚̗̳̱͙̻͍̜̮̖̯̼͍̫̟̠̣̦͇̖͍̲̥̝̗̞̥̬̘͚͔̦̺̥̝̮̣̭̺͖͔͍͚̞͍̺̲̬͍̻͈̤̹͖̰͙̯̫̖͇̜̤̻̯̦̰͕̤̻̖͚͕̤̳͍̝͙̥͖̪͙̺̦̲̝̱͎͔̯͉̬͈̳̘̹̜̯͍̮̫͇͇̺͉̫͍͓̪̲̬͇̫͖̠̜͍̭̙̭͍̘̭̭̪͎̺͖̮̣̮͙̳͕̭̜̪̟̪̭̰̜͕͎̙͆̀̆̀͆̉̆̃̀̔̓̈̾̂͐̄́̐͒̐͑͗̈́̽̌̋͑̃̽̃̈́̓̇̂̂̀̽͑͐̾́̿̎̌̍͛̑̾̆͑̔̑͋̌͐̈́̌͆̍̎͊̒͒͌͊̐̇̀̎͌͌̈̃̾̊̊̋͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅų̸̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̭̰̩͔̲̟̹̭̹̖̩̤͚̟̠͈̮̦͕͍͙͎̫̳̤̮̦̱̺͉͈̤̜̠̲̬͙̜̳̬̣̯̖͎̲͔͈̤̭̰̦͖͕͙͕͔̹͙͈̞͈͔̼̫̖̟̻͉̭̬̫̤͙͍̹̥̼͖̫͖̲̹̠̜̼̯̩̪̮̦̯͖̣̝̬͉̫͈̜̟͍͖͎̬̭̝̜̯̰̙̝̂̓́͑̎̓̋̈́̑͂̄̿͋̔̈̔̆̊̌̆̆̇̈́͆́̒̒̈́̌̒̈̉̉͗̃͊̍̇̃́̂͆̆̎̓̆̇̾̓̈́̅͊̌̏̿̃̈͊̑̈́͋͛͒͐̈́͊̂̈́́̋̀̃̀̃͒̈́̈̋̇͌̔̏̋̅͆̎̏̉̀̐̂̊̐͗̇̓̐͐̑͊͆͆̊̐̑̄̓͊́͂̓̀̑͋̅̒͋̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅp̷̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̹͓͕̯̭̳̙͍̫̰̰̝͎̭̙̖̠͉̯͚̻̩̘̗̠̼̘̱̻̝̥͕͇̜̻̖̩͓͚̱̙̼͍̗̭͙̯̰̱͔̣̬̤͈̙͙̜̄̅͂̒̓̊̇̎̃̋̓̂̌̏̌̈́͑͑̅̿̊̑̏̐̃̌͂̄̍̿͛̎͌́̉̋̍̋̈̓̈́͆̓̔̀̿̄̑̒̀̎̈́͂̀̈́͆̀̋̋̒͛̔͂̈́͌͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ,̸̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̳̻̟̻̻̝͙͇̙̟̳̩̯͎̖͉̳̘͖̯̠̮̰̪̼̗̲̦̗̱̰̼͇͚̦̯̯̩̲̹͔̼͙̣̤̩̺̯̠͍̺̮͎̖̤̤̰̣̲̮̻̗̩͔̤̻̱̘͎͚̲̠̳͍̞̝̯͙̫͈̖̱̘͕̗̼̦̭͍̖͙̫͍̟̗̖̤̩͉̰̹̭͎̣̹̦̹̙͓̠̳͙̠̖͕͔̻̘̀̾̃̈̈́̂̈́̍͋̅̊͋̈̑̑̈̅͋̓̈́́̿̓̄̍̃͂̐̓̈́̐̀̔̅͆͐͛̔̒͒̽̒͐̈́͑̔̒̊͛̋̋͗̓͐͆̾́̃͆̀̒͒̎̽́͗̆̅̂͐͛̀̽̍̈́͒̒̔͒̊̄̊͒̊̾̒͗̊̅̅̈̈́̾͒͑͆͂́͒̈́̄́́̀̊̓̿̄͆̌̎͛̑̆́̏͌͂̄̃̉͋̓̊̋̉͐̾̌͆̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̧̩͕͙̰̥̭̦̼͙̭̜̱̦̩̬͓̫̰̗͚͎̺̼͍̭̮̣͙̜̖̀̕͜͜͝ͅŞ̶̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̞͎̟̙̘͉͈͉͈͙̲͈̥̯͖̞͔̺̫̜̦͖̥̖̱̟̬̱̲̠̮̱̪̤̯̱̺͔̮̞̹̘̺͕͍͖̖̗͉̱̥͚̰͍̳̰̝͙͉̫̱̘͓̖͇̜̙͔̦͓̬̝̤̳̩̳̬͓͉̹̱̳̫̟̖̜̠̜̙̬̜͔̙̳̪̭͈̟̞̖̮͍̻͈͍̹͍̤̭͔̪̦̳̜̗͓̝̘͈͖̬͔̞̺̥̞̻͉͓̺̜̳͈̓̂͛̊̀͛̋̇̄̆̑̾̉̑̈́̆̒̐̈́́͂̄͌̌̈́̓͌͋͐̊͆̀͂́̃̿̂͆̅̈́̂̈́̿̆̽͑̈́̔͆̈̃̈́͒̌̈͛̊͒̐̈́̀̍̽̐̿̈́̍̋̉̋̿̇̽̊̈̇̊̉̒͋̆̐͒̒́̏͐̃͋̃͋͗̍́̿̉̀̆̃̐͑͋͛̆̑̓̑̊̅̍̊́̒͂͛̄̈́̎̎͂̎̓̌̔͂̈́̈́̀͊̎̐̆͊͂̿͆̾͐̿̈̑̽͊͆͂̈́̓̓̆͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅo̷̢̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̥̠̣͉̟͕̲͖̱̖̼̣͍͍̟̳̳̭̱͉̥̲̗̯̗̜͍̲̖̱̹͖̤̗͚͔̭̪̪̝̠̥̦̬̮̲͈̝̞̱̰̬̫̱̹̖̭̯̗͍̖̲̙͖̜̼̯̺̪͇͈̣͚̥͈̩͎̰̳̗͙̠̰͈͎̬̖͙͉̘̳̖̥̘̝̓̅͋͊̅͒̏̂̏̓͂̀̒̌̂̉̋̓̏́̀̋̓̎̇͗̏̀̂͆̊̍̆̈́̀̈̄͑̏͆̈͌̈́̓̽̇̐̎͆̊̆̈́͛̂́̈́͊͆́̾̊̓́̽͆́̈́̉̾̈́̀̄̒̅̍̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅņ̸̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̛͇̞̮̭͙͎͎̤͙̰͙͇̻̻͙̙͖̹̤̝̠̻̬͇̞̲̯̩̲̪͎̤̻̣̪̯͚̹̣̪̯̣̜̦͖̭̤͖̲̘̺̬̻̤̠̝̭̭̪̝̤̘̜̩͓̟̜̝̜̜͚̭͖̥͓̘̘̥̼͚̬̣̝̗̥̲̬̮̤̳̙̖̰̫̱͕͍̟͍̫͇̤͕̟̖̜͍̻̙̣͔̝̞̰͈̮̯͔̼̗͚̦̘̫̰̦̻̭̠͖̯̹̠̠̥̘̗͇̠̮͚̥̟̣̤̜̰͎̺̱͖̖̘̥͙͈̻̗͇͚̺͕̖̹̲̗͖̺̲̺̦͙̝̣̜͓̩̠͕͓̹̤̼̩͓̩̌̀̃͛̓̈́͑͋̊̆̃̆̒̊̒̂̓́́͛̋̀͂̏̄͗̇́̉̒̏͊̉̓̔̍̃̽̄̈́̅̎̉̂͊̏̽̑̓̆͗̈́̾̀̽̓̊͐͊̎̆̆͒͌͑͑̇͌͐́̑̃̓̊̂̀͒̈̌̈́̏̂̊͊͊͌̿̉̀̀̆̄̿̊̏̈́̒̎̊̉́̓̀̇͒̀͒͂̎͒͂̆͗̃͊̄̆̋̊̎͐́̈̌̾͒͒̏͒̇̒͌̀͆́̾̍̋̓̒́͗̈́͊̔̋́̊̋̆͆̑̉̍̐͒́͐̈́́̉̈̾̀̑̋̃͛̇̽̆̌͌̓͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǐ̴̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̛̯̦͍̬̬͇̺̰̤̹̬͔̼͇̲̗̰̞͈̻̦͖̹̟̳̠̹̣̱̥̻̱̻̰͉͖̺̦̲̪͎̬͙̱͖̪̗̮̼̬̼͓̭̣̬̫̝̥̲̖̬̪͖̦͉̬̖̹͎̭̝̭̠̘̣̦̰͇̬̼̞͖͉̩̬̬̹̟̬͈͚̰̱͖͙̦̬̯͔̩͙̫̤̱̫̩͚̲͓̻̝̤̦͍̝̘͎͍̤͇̮̳̤̙̖̝̝̣̥̜̰͉̺͍̥̣̥̖̼̩̮̟̠̠͖̞̰̼͈͕̰͉̝̺͈͙̩̥̰͈̩͕̲͕͍͍̥̱̮͓̏͊̽̔̓̈́̓͋́̅̽́̂̃̅͑́̍̌̉̿̓̋̏͆̔́̀͌̒̐̈́̎̊̊͑̈́̅͊̒̊̅̂̆̒̊̃͒͛̏̊̈́̾̆́͌͋͑̈́̓͐̓̈̿͗̍́͗̎͐̾̌̈͌̄̃͗͂̇̃̾̔̓̏̾̔̃̏̓́̔̽͗̽̽͂̽̓̎͋͋́̒̈̈́̔̏̆͌̌̄̈̐̔́̆́̾̿̾͌̉̽͐̾̍͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̵̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̦̘͕̝̭̩͓̟̱̙̩̦̩̘͎̳̼͎̣̻͕̟͙̼̝̟̪̝͓̪͖̜̲͉͍̠̖͙̣͓̬̯̤̠͈̗̣̟͔̤̟̮̪͓̬̗̳̠̊͒͊̓͐͋̽̈́̇̌̍̋̽̽̀́̓͑͒̋́̍͂̈́͐̒͌̓͊̃̀̐͂́̓̈́̂̂̒̿̍́͗͋̍͌͂̐͛͑̈́͆̈́̐̍͒̄͑̂͐̏̿̓͒̾̓̆̊͑̆̏͒̐̈́͒̉͆̋̇̿͐̔͋́͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ,̵̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̺̖̦͚̼̳̤̝̭̺͉̺͔̖͉̹͇̦̭̩͔̩͍͖̻̟͖͖̻̦͔̩͈̰̻̣̻͎̥͚̘̝̬̮̠̳̝̖́́̂̅̓́͂̓͐͑͒̇͊̈̉́͗̄̈̔͋̆̇̓̋̎͂́̿͐͋̌̊̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ"̸̨̛̛͙͙̠͈̮̤͉̩͍̗̱̭͈̆́̎̌̆͛̉͒̈́̋́͆̔̂͋͌͋͂͗͆͛̀̉̂͆̈́̑̈̇͒̊͐͒̋̒̽̅̉̊̈́̌̊̉̓̇̉̐̿̃̿̌̌̇̿̅̒̓̀͗͂̈̈́̓̌̎̈́́̀̄͐̈́̀̇̈̅́̊́̑̾͛͒̾̉͒̚̚͘̚̚̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̸̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̰̼̲̝̙̙̝̠͚̯̹̳͕͓͔̼͎͙͙̗̫̥͙͉̰̣̙̝̹̲̤̘̩̝̠̫̖̮̮̙̭̩̗̞̲̗̱̬̥̲̱̪͓̤̻̦̻̯͓̦͎͎̺͔͚̼͔̜̳̟̹̮̬͉͍̟̳̠͍̱̹̻͇̼͉͙͕̬̺͚̖̘̲͍̝͚̺̞̭̖͚̻͓͖͚͔̥͇͚̰̖̗̣͉̮̯͙̺͍̠̼̻́̽̍͜͠ͅh̶̨̨̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̭̳̺̘̘̫͎͇͚̳̝̭̳̗̺͍̫͖̜̝̜͙̮̮̟͚͇̗͍͔̞̯̻̲͖̫̠̦̝͖̳̰͍̺̠̲̘͖̙̼̮̙͇̝̲͖͖̣̣̞̘͉̙͎̦̰̥͂̔̿̽͛͆̄̃͑̅̓͊̋́̒̓̇̓̇͊̄̈̆̅̿̈́͒́͋̈́̆̑͊̊̈́͊̇̓̄͆̓̐͒̋͑̊̔̉̂̃̑̈̐̌̆͆͌͊͌̈́͒͑͊̅͌̔͛̍͒̾̉͛̔̈́̓́͐̏̾̐̈́̎́̆̋̂̑͆̿͌͗̊̆̋̈͌̋̇̔͑͆̔̅̍͐̇̓̽̍̈́͒̽̃̿͋̓̀͑̊̅̀̒̊̐̌̇̂̏̃̒͌̀̋̈́̈́̒͆̅̔̂̅̽͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̯̗̺͕̣̮͕̲͔͉̪͙̥̘̲̝̼̺̞͕͈̠̳̬̝̪̙̭̭̦̬͚͉̦͔̲̭̮̫̼̳͇͍̱͉̻̰̣͇̭̖̳̪̝̙̫̲̮̘̰̻̮̭͈͇̘͓̭͔̦̥̭̠̭̩͉̮͕̹̲̰̺͔͕̫̗̮̗̭̲̰̪̻̭̼̣̯̞͈̻̗̦̝̮̦̮͓͙̠̼͙͓̖̟̝̼̘̼̯͈̞̙̬̣̣̰̯̩̖̰̲͕̘̘̜͈̮̤͙͚̲̘̗̝̺͍̜͉̺͇̫̖̪͙̲̟̗̔͒̓͐̋͌̓̄̔̂̇̓̔̃͊̓̍̍̏͑̈́̒͒̋̓̈́̎̎̍̒̏́̂̒̈́́̀̅̓̃̐͗͂͑̓̀̊͑̐̄́͐̀̊͑̍̐̒̅̓̃̍̋͊̀͋̇͊̀̆̀̾̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̛̺̝͔͉̠̥̟̤̮̖͔͉̗͎͔̙̯͖̺̫̲͍̯̭̤̺̦͖͙̙̗̻̻̯̩̞̩̞͍̟̖̖͉̲͕̠̪͚̩͔̩̤̬̖̖̲̦̳̖̦͓̖̠̭̻̥̥͕̝͓̝̲̙͎̼̳͖̜̺̻͉̭̞̤̖̜̮̹͚̗̤̳͊́̋̂͛̌̎̀̊̐̉́̀͛̉͛̾̃̽̋̾̋͑̿̆̔̈́̈́̍͌͋̓̎̋̎̾̋̂̽̇͘͘͜͝ͅͅͅs̸̛̛̛̛̛̯̯͓͍̻͔̱͖̝̰̮̥͉͉̤̺͕̼̬̀͆̔̇̄̍̈̔̐̅̐͗̒͆̄͌͒̓̿̀̍̒͊̄̓̄̄̑̍͊͌̈́̍̈́̎̾̓̌̍͒̑͗͗͒͐̉͐̅̀͒͆̉̔̂͂͌̃͂̿̌̌̀̌͐͒̿̀̔̃̑͆̔̅̿̾̽͗͛͆̉͑͐̊̈́̿͒͆̐̔͋̽̒̐̄͌͑̑̋̃̾͊̀̋̑͌̒̀̿̋͊̏͑͑̀́̑͗̌͆̃̒͌̅̄̂̍̔̐́͂̅͒̿̆̔̔̔̍͑̒̈̐̀̀̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ą̵̨̛̛͇̖̖̦̯̫̫̜̞͇̦̯̻̭̘͔̾͆̓͋̉͗̈́̋͑̽̐̈́͑̊̾̽̆̾̎̍͂͌͗͑͑̑̈́̏͜͠͠͝͝y̵̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̛̜̜̠̤̘̘̞͖̱̟̯͚̫̺̗̥͍͓̩̞̹̥̞͙͚̺̬̟̖̫̜̭̩̙̬͔͉̱̥̞̮̟̥͙̺̜͓̞̮͔̟̣̟͎̖̥̤̲͈̗̹͍̦̬̥̜̪͍̙̮̘̜̹̟̱̪̩͇̤̖͚͙̬̱̝͚̥̟̫̤̫̙͎͓͈̞̠̤̳̳͖̪̗͕͍̻̗͕̣̖̰̰̬̘͚͈̳̟̱͙̬̩͔̮̙͚̖̳͕̼̩̯̭͍͍̙͎͙͚͙̥̲̱͎͓̮͙̖̯̦̥̤̲̣̞̥̬̼̬͉͉͓̪̹̾̀͆͂̐̌̃̅̽̾̀̌̽͛̽̔̔̃̈́͗͒̈͒͐̈̈́̀͋́͐̌̓̋͌̀̈̓͑͗̍̀́͐̐̏̆̍̅̌̿̈́͑̾̇̏̌̿͐̏̈́̉̐̇͒̾͊͒̓̇̆̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̢̡̧̛̛̝̝͙͖̜͍̼͓͔̠̬̘͓͕̬̘̗̻̙̹͎̭̜̜̜̜͇̝̳̦̲̜̮̺̤̦̞̻̯̺͆̓̀̏̃̋͒̍̓̃̊̉̀̏̀̆̌͊͜͠ͅ,̶̡̢̡̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̗̩̖̙̱͈͔̹̘̻͇͙̣̫̣͓̯̥͚͔͇̣̩̣̬̤̱̮̣̫̞̩̬̤̗̖̝̟̤̲̩̙̙̪̣̞͖̞͙̬̻̪̺͕̫͙̘̖̼͓͖͉̳̗̯̼̼̹̼̤̼͔̜̳͙̣͕̥̤̻͈̞̼͍̟͕̻̠͉̮̠̺̻̦̱̩͖̯͕̦͈̘̘̬̫͕̼̭̱̗̭͉͉̼͚̤̹̻͈̳̪̪͕͇̞̥͎̦̺͚̳̹͖̣̠̬̥̹̘̹̘͛̎̅́̓͒̀̓̂̾̽̆̃̅̊́͂̄̏̆̊̉̑̊͐̄̄̆̋̽͐̀̊͂̉̏̈̈́̾̽͌͛̈͋͐́̐̈̏̔̆̄͆̍͊̽̽́̏̌̔̐̄͋́̂̅̏̓̀̿̾̽̀́̀̅͒͐̑͂͛́̂̾̔̃̆̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̖͖̩̪̗̪̮̞͉̝̼̞̩̗͓̱̪̖̪̞̠̭͖͎͕̬͙̥͎̝̭͙̰̲͈̤͈͓͎̟̼̩̭̩̺̳̬̻̣̦̰̙͈̖͚͈̯̲̘̯̬̖̪̜̻̙̙͕͉͙̖͍̘̺̗͕̮̖̞̮͈̻̞̣͍͇͓̭̖̮͕̝̝̥̫̩̬̮̘̞̯̻͎̯̬̹͎̼͈̭̳̪̬̹̞̗̱͈̩̦̱̠̜̣͔̫͔̖̯̲͍̝̏̂̈̈̍̋͂̈̆̂̃̓̍́̊̾̾͋̍̊̾̓͑̉̓̊̌̿̏̓̒͆̈́̽̿͛͐͐̓̈͗͗̆̽̍̐̅͑̅̉̇́̂̀̐́͐̂̈́̈́̈́͗̔̄͑͊͗̊͂̓́͗͊̊͆̃̂̑̾̈́̂̇̉͋͒̃͋̀͂̀͗͊͂̉̒̊̈̌͒̑͂̐͆͒͂͛̓́̈́͛̀̑͛̌͋͑̍̓̃̀̓̀́̓̓͆̉̄͌͋̓̉̒͋̈́̑̏͂̈̒̔͋͗̓͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅŗ̵̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̨̛̪̟̠̳̤͍͙̼͖̰̬̻̜͎̳̖̟̦͚̥̠̠̟̠̤͙̦̼̹̞̣̭̳͖͇̟͚̥̥̝̣̹̳̯̙͉̱͉̠͔͍̳̻͍̪͓͓̯͕̻̭̻̬̪̮̙͚̜̩̺͍̻̠̻̱͍̣̺͇͈͔͙̺̝͔̭͖̝̻̰̱͇͍͉͓̥̝͔̖̺̠̯̬͖̯̲̝̥͓̱̹̟͔̭̮̗͇̩̝̰̖͉̞̼̘̘̦͕̟̖͖̟̝̲͔̟̘͔̞̰̟̠̯̺̮̱͙͍̲̳̦̰͙̫̖̩̲̝̫̣͕͓̯̻̮̪͓̟͙̤̪̼̙̱̬̺͙̩̫͙̖͈̗̮̖̦͇̬̙͇̤̇͆̅̑͂̏̉͗̏̇̌̆̿̔͑̓̀̃̆̇͌͛̈́̐͌̐̔̅̈́̌̽̀̐̌̽͛̇̏̀͋̈́̔̒̑͒̈́̍̈̍͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅơ̸̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̤̠̰̰̘͉̣̘͓̬͖̫̱̞̱͓̮̟͖̬̳͙͔͙̳̼̭̱͙̗̮̳̖̤͉͔̹͉͎̳̰͈̝͚͚̱̫̜̪̖̝̟͉͚͍̫̲̺͎̙͓̥̥͙̣̖̤̦̯͉̙̰̙̦̩̭̫̝̳̠̩̻̩̞͖̥̣̜̟̮̩͈̘̘̱̘̟͓̝̣̝̠͇͇̳͈̝̳̞͍̜͔͉̤̗̳̪̻̩̖̫̣̲͉̤͉̰͙̙͇̜̣̙̠̬̫̱͍̩̭͎̼̲̦̝̥͓̙͔̟̩̘̤̯̱̗̮̖̳̇̓̒̎́̂̔͗́̈́̏͋̀̏͋̔̉̌͛̀̊͋̈́̌̐͆̇̌̑̐͊̈́́̋́̈́͑̔̀̓̀͊̐̔̅̓͑̃͌̄̔̏̀̋̃̓́̀̂̀͋̊͂̋͊̐̏́̾̽͒̉͗̆́̐̾͗̅̄̈̇̇͂̀́̽͐̂̇͛͗̈́̊́̐̿̇̂̋̽̈́́̿͋̑̽̊̆̈́̊̊̇͊̏͌̈́͛̇̓͛̇͌͌̌̑̀͐̌̈́̽̈́̽̀̇̄͊̌̋̌͗̍̃͋̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̶̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̭̺̬̗̖̪͓̞̮̻͉̞͉͓̟͉͙̙̮̪͚̟̭͓̮͙̝̞̱͙̝̰̮̰̻̥̬̣̺̪̱̐̈̄͆͒̅̎͂͛̐͋̽̒́͆͂̊͗̐̾̽́̒̆̀̃̋̃̔̆͗̃̽̇̾͒́͗̽̈̅̇͑̍̊̔́̽̎̽͛̅͌̄̉͂͐̓̀̽̅̋́̃̂͑͐̍̀̍̈́́́̋̍̊̂̈́̈̏͊́́̿̈́̿͊̿̾̎͑͆̆̀͆̿͆̎̌͐̓̅̄̄́̀͐̌̐̍̊̀̊̿̀̀̅̃̽̅̈́́̓̾̈́̓̌́͛̈̌̒̃̃̑̽͆̓̿͂̑̑͌̎̆͊̇̾̔̉́́̆̈́̄̽͒̍̈́̍̉͌͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅļ̵̢̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̢͉̲͕͔̪̫͉̠͚͕̜̮̥̲͚͈͇̱̘͚̩̦̲̟͇͎͇̮̲͙͙̝̙͔̼̲̩̤̹̭̝̻̥̰̯̞̥̭̥̝̥͚̫̟̹̠̳̟̱̘̜̳̖̜͉͉̟̭̳̼̝̥͎̟̲̝̭̤̝̦͖̭̣̝͇̙̬̣̘̜̣̣̻̠͙̩͖̭̣̫̜̗͙͙̫̘̫̺͎̮͇̦̝̠̣͚͎̙̖̗̜͈̞͇͈͓̤̹̘̖̱̜̥̣͍̣̲̭͍̞̰͕͕̪̗͎̞͎̮͔̖̱̫̪̱̹͍̥̙̝̩͕̭̄͑̃̓̈͒̀̂̒̎̀̆̏̈́͛͑̂̏̎͌͋̾̇̓̒̌̿͌̎̇̀̈̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̱̘̪̼͖̪͕͇̺̮̳̯̘͙̜̹̯͕̰̠̝̦͓̪͖̜̟͉̮͈̟͈͖͉̗̝̻͕͍̞͖͎̥̝͖̩̘̮̟̭͖̙̪̥͖̩̺̙̙͕̪͇͔̹̞̬̻̗̪͎͓͔̦̹̮͍̻̫̠̦̺̹̙͕̞̤̰̩̣̦̹̩̹͖̰̼̥͉̩̬͉͔̞͚̻̞̳̯̖̣͙̱͇̩͈̼͔̜̻̯̮̙̮̟̲͔̭͚̥̙͍̣̜͉̘̭̣̱̪̠̖̰̻̦̙̝͔͇̪͙̜̞͉͚̞̯̺͖̖̻̙̤̳̠̰̻͈̺̜̟͉̩̼̻̙̞̟̦̘͔̲͕͎͔͕̣͊̎̉̃̐͜͜͜͜ͅn̸̢̢̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̢͔͙̮̻̰͉̳͓̼̖̦̥̘̫̮̙̣̦̺̜͎͍͓̦̻̳̲̪͖͈͕̲̯̯̝̺͓̠͓̞̻̣̣̲͓̱̪͉͓͈̞̤̟͔̩̦̳̠͉̹̺̗̝̮̰͉̭̰͕͇̳̟͓͔͕̱̥̩̪͖̬͔̳̫͔͚̰̥̻̫̼̝͍̲̱͓̦̼̲̯͇͓͚̤͚̻̺͖͕͙̦͓̜̠̣̰̝̥͍̲̥̮͓͈̲̤̘̪̲̜̼̹̻̞̘͌̈́̋̏̏̾͐͆̐̄̊̌̏͛͗͋̊̑̑̾̄̈̏͆̑̾̂͋̆͊̒̔͒͐͊̍̊͆̈́̋̆̌̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅģ̷̡̧̧̛̛̛̫̻͇̥͓͔͙̳̖̺͓̼̻̭͉̟̠͖̖͈͎͈̝͉̼̼͇̙͔͙͎̬̬͉̗̼̭̼̞͉̘͚̥̙̫̭̙̜͍̯̫̗̗̺͚̦̲͍̯͖̬̔́̔́̆̎̍̂͊̍̇͗̏̅̔̔̆́͂͋̔͑̐͊̈́͊͗͋̓̔̍̏̉̎̆̑͆͌̀͌̏̒͑̈́́̇̔͌̋̀̍̃̏̓̔̾̃̏́̉͋͂͗̄̂̽̃͗̓̓́͑̈͌̾͐̏̀̐͛̈́͑̔̄͂̀̉͊̅̎̈̑̀̈́͋̉́͋̀̄̽͆̐͂̓͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̵̨̡̨̢̧̧̧͚̠̥͇̙͔̟̠̮͚̦̤͉̜̦͔̬̠̰̼̭̘͓̤͈̜̭̘̤͙͉̩̹̥̦̻̖̰̤̪͚̮̮͑̒͊̀̈̋̏̍͑̿́̋͌̎̈́͒͑͜͜͝b̷̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̡̛̲͈̦̟̝͍̣̱̦̟̼̹͖͈͕̖̗͔̙̰̱̞̗̟̥͇͉͎̬̝̰̩͖̳͙̮̺͍̦̥̲̤̻͇̤̰͓͔̘̹̺̯̠͚̹̤̹̤̘͓͍͙̺̟̲̩͉͚̼̭̮̺͖̮͓̺̜̘̯̞̣̤̜̺͇̣̼̦͓̦̞̮͕̘̪̦͍̠̮̥̞̯̙͈͇̗̺̻͖̤̩͇̝͓̩̲̟̳͕̺̲̮̺̜͍̗͍͚͍̘̟̻̲̫̣͖͙͕̱͓̖͍̆͊̋͗͐̾̾̎͒́̎̒̈́̐͑̊̓́̂̀͗̌͒̔̆̀͑̿̈́̏̾͐̓͒͌͂͗̈͒́̌̽̿̎͑̀̇̅́͂̀̆̾̾̌͆̅̿̅̇͐͊́̆͛̒͗̈̃̇̅͂̀͑̀̐͑͊͛͒̀̈̃̉̂͂̀̆͊́̊̔͌͌̂͊̽̓̈́̄̍̃͋́̒͆̌̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̴̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̛̫̭̩̙͚̦͍͇͉͔̫̺̜̺̘̬̙̲͓͖̤̭̬͓̜̖̦͎̘̩̝̫̬̜̺̬͕͈̩̘̻͔̲̮̼̠͎͙̗̦̜͔̣͙̫͈̭̹̝̗̭͖͙̞͍͔̘̬̲̩̪͕̤̱͖̩̺͉̤͔̗̗͈̰͓̮͉̫̥͓̟̮̝͓̜̱͓͎̫͚̹̥̤͍̗̬̱̱̮̲͎̟̫͔͇͇̙̼̪̰̰̱͙͕̲̻̤̠̜̘̙̺̭̝̳͇̣̭̜̮̞̩̠̖͉͓͔̯̻̼̥̤͙̯̻̞͇̪̙͍̣̫̗̦̯͇͉͈̹͍̖̘̥͎͖̙͓̻̠͎͎̠̞͌̐̏͆̐̉͒̃̂̌̋̿̐̒̂̐̇͒͋̿́̾̉̾͐̈̓̿̅̽̓̎̒̍͆̌̿̈́́̑̍̎̋̏̋́̈́̆͐̀̓̀̉͆͋̈́̍̽̑͂̀͑͛̾̈́̾͒̄͊̏̈́͌́͌́̈́̃̉̔̒̿͗͒̾̅̂̀́̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅć̸̢̧̧̨̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̛̣͔̪̘̮̝̘̫̠̗͍̮̖̜̖̪͙̳̤̜̘͈͎͖̼͉͔̤̰̪̬̙͚̮̲͈̝͚̞͙̩̬̠̖̭̟̪̪͎̹̥̖͍͕̦̝̳̬̻̥̪̜̮̰̣̠̟̩̙͈̹̦̺̻͚̤̩͕̘̬̜̙̮̬̳͇̘͍͙̺͖̥͙̺̘͓͈̰̠͎͖̲̳͇̘͖͔̪̬͍̜̺̲̫̹̯̫̠͇̹̳̘͚̲̭̬͚̠̤̩͉̱̫̮̤͉̗͈͖̤̗̹̪̖̹̞̠̭̜͍͇̟̝̮͑̄̋̽̾̅̿́̈́͑͛͊̉͆͐̈͊͛̿̌̓̌͊̉̂͑̍̉̓̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅk̶̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̨̡̢͚͎͇̪̣̠̙̗̠͕̪̖̯̻̩̥̱̮̻̹̪̣̼̤̙͓̙͍̥͙͎̰͓̳̘̺̩̝͖̦̬͚͖̳͉͍͙͔̬̻̬̘̗͔̹͉̩͎̼̳̼͍̪̺͍̘̣̙̖̭͉̗̣̮̩͉̝͍̻̯̟̥̘͓͔̘͕̥͔̮̙̤̳͇̣̬͕̺͈͙͉͚̳͉̟͎̦̯̘̮͔̝̣̥̝̫͎̬̳̠̺̤̟̦̫̍͌̏͋̏̅̈́̀̄́̽̊̅͊̈̌̆̽̊́̌̓͆̌̈̀̀̍̑̿̂̒̋͒͌͂́́̽͘̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̨͖̭̼̙͚̤̖̠͍̻͕̭̹̯̝̺̙̘͚̣̫̖̼̭̟̰̪̱̫͉͍̔̆͗̑̇̒͜͜ơ̶̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̨͖͕̪̲̞̮̜͉̫͖̯̤͕̣̥͓̬̪͉̺̜̰̙̩̣͔͙̬̪͔͖̰͓̼͖̘̦̖̥̣̦͍̮̩͚̣̻͈͔͖̳̻͓͚͖̬̥͚̫̮̥͉̲̣͇̦͎̬̹͉̪͙̲̤̣͚̪͎͎͚͇͙̦̼͉̰̯̣̫̹̝̦͔͉͛̍̔̏̔͑͗͋̾͗̈́̂͑̊̃̏̏̐̌̎͂̇͆̓̔̆́͐̎̉̇̑͆̏̄̈́̂̔̇͐̃͊͊̀̄͆̿̾̉͂̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅv̶̧̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̧̛̮͉͕̞̞̟̜̠̹͓͕̹̞̗̤̘̜̺̘̯̩̺͚͉͓̰͓͍͈̟̠̺͖̥͍̫̲̯̟͎͕͚̲̗͈̠̹͍̫̼̰̮̬͓̪̭̰̫̬̝̰͔̖̼̜̯͎̤͙̣͈̬̜̱͇̩̦̫̱̦̦̗͚͕̼̫̠͈̖̦͇͎̻̙̘̙͉̖̳̭̻̠͇̮̗̥͎̣̞̦͕̣̥̳͉̘̖͍̩͕͙̤͍̲̩͓̯̮͇͙̝̮̰̩̬̗̜̘̩̳̺̦̮̪̭̙͎͈̲̙̩̩̠̞̜̘̮̙̘̯͍̺͍̻̟̮̞̞̙̪̤̘͚̣͎̦̫̝̙̈́̈̅͑̆̇͆̒͆͛̽̋̈́̈́́̊̌̃̓͊̆̿̃́̿̔̓̌̈͐̽͂̕͜͜͜͜͝͠e̸̡̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̺̯͔͓̦̹͎̮̩̩̗͇̤͕͚̻̺̝̲̯̱͚̫̣̥̟̰̺̹̳͔̣̲̙͕̺̥͇̰̱̤̲̺̫̹̭͇͓̻̦̯͈͉̘̫̯͔̿̒͑̊͂́̄͆̂̒͊̎̈́̌̍̿̓̈̑̒̓̒̌̒̉͒̈́̊̔̄̏͗̄̄̔̂͂̌̑́͌̄̄̀̈́͐̉̓̿͒̌̈́̔̐̿̅́̏͒̉̏̒̎̓̎͑̏̾̂̾̿͛̏̓̍̇̽̋́̏̍̈̽͂́̊̌̇̒͂̽͗̈́̒͑̔͑̊̃̽͗͐̀͑̓͐̈̎̈́̐͆̀͒̂̈́̓̈́̋̃́̽̿͛̀̈́̓̌̿͋̍͗̓̅̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̶̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̣̮̣͙͚̫̭̭͚̳͔̠͇͍̖͔̠͈̣̹̲̻̯̳̠̗̯̺̮̤̩̱͔͕̲͓̪̫͎̥͙̖̬̲̦̫̻̥͙̬̩̟̺̣̗̹̮̗̲̪̏̓̄͋̀̏́̆͌̈́̀̅͐̒̾̿͑̆͋̑͂͛̀̐̃̈͑́͊̉͂͑̂̾̓̒̃̈́̈́̏̽͋̐͒̅́͑̐̄͗͊̈̀́͌̍̿͑͐͑̊̿̑̿͌͊̓̈́͊͋̇̀̊̔̇̑̊͆̓̉̽͋́̋̔̃͆̀͂̂́͑̈́̅̈́͒̎̏̏̑͌͑̇́̀̓͌̑̑̇̔́͑̌͂̓̅̓̓̾̈́̒͗̊́̈́̿̓̉̊̊͌̇̾̄̐̐̈̋̀̅͆̈́̀͆͒͊̑̿̊̈́̈́̀̈́͐̓̒͑̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̧̧̨̨̛͉̞̝̮̦̘͚̮̜̩̬͚͎̦̖̩͇̲̗͎͚̙̻͓̹̟̞̙̹̘̬̤̼̮̼̬̝̗̳̙͇̯͎͙̼̹̬͇̥̙̟̼͚͖̬̰̦̘͖̟̯̺̲̫̥̻̱̬̜̘̫̩͎̩̬̥͓̦̰̩̲̳̱̖͚͓͙̝̹͙̘̭̭̥̗͍̥̜̤̦̮̞͕̬̣̪̫͍̙̼̰̻͇̣͍̹̣͈͚͕̬̳̩͚͍͖̘̠̦̖̜̤̱̤̮̭̭̠̺͉͔͙̰̦̠̭̮̟̗̙̪̫̜͕̦̺̝̑̒̾̽̊̾͂̎̿̀̊̈́̉̃́̋͆͗́̋͐̉̀͂̔͒̇̍́̓̓̒͆̃̿͐͋̎͛̆̋́̌̐̋̄͊̍̃́̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̧̧̛̛̺̩̫͚̣͇̬̳̞͇͔͓̫̭̻̩͎̖͔̤̤̦̝̘̺͔̺̯̰̺͚̠̦͕̠͙̥̩͚̜̘̮͈̣̜̤̪̘̫͉̜̮͔̹̣͎͉̘̮͚̟̼̤̩̠̜͖̭̗̠̗̤̳͉̟̠͈̝̱͈̹̮͙͍̗̩̠̲̬̟̖͙̻̥̯̙̟̜͇͚͆́̍͑̓̎͒͌̆̄̉̋̐̒̒̏̎̒̏̔͒̌̌͑͐̐̽̈̈̐̇͒̐̀̈́͒͐́̅͂͊̆͑͊͊̌͂̅̐̂̒̒̓̒́͊͛̄́̔͑́͂̊͑̋̍̃͐̍̋̎̈́̉͛̀̅͆͛̔͊̄̑̂̈́̏̄̀́͋͐̃́̿̓͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̴̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̼̺̰̫͔̗̫͙̳̝̞̲̬͙̮̬͕̤̼͔̜̭̙̱̦͖͍̮̜͍̩̱̪͖͖̳̲̲͓̫͓̪̝̼̠͓̺̭̦͉͓̜͙͙̺͈̯̘͇̄͋̔͐͐͐̅͛͛͂͑̓̀̋̋̃͑͒͌̒͐͆̏͂̽̾̐͆́̊̍̃͛̉̍̃͆̐̈́͐̄̓͛́̅̽͑̀̍̃͗̐̈́̎̐͛͐̽͋͗͂͊̈́̒͆̓̔̂̎͛̾͑̈́͌̽̉̾̀͊̉̿̆̅̈́͂̒͗͛̓̄̃̂̒̓̊̀͆̋̽͗̓͒̅́̅̿̄̓̿͐̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̵̧̧̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̗̩̗̭̗͈̤͈̳͉̞̹̜̲̣̟͉̼͕̭̲̞̙̗̥̟̤͇͙̺̞̭͍͔̲̭͍͙͕͎̲͎̖͎͍̲͍̣̠̳͉̲̯͓̣̞͖͔͖̖̗͙̻̬̰̻͎̖͖̝͈̮͔̠͚͓̣̱͉̼̟̲͔̪̖̳̜̥͇̗͎̱̘̼̝̝͍͙̭̫̪̘͓̳̝͉̮̝̙͔̳̙̻̖͍̜͈̠͖̮͇͍͍̼̖̙̣̻̮͙̼͇͍̗̞̺͍̱̖͔̲͉̟͚̲̜̩̻̲̞̟̠̟̥̼̮̝̣͓̟͎͕̌͂̏̊̑̅̓̏͂̿̐͑̊̂̈́̈̎̇̊͆̂́́͆̌͌̑͊̐̄̍̾̈́̔̅̊̉̉̍͊̍͗̈́̍̌̆̃͗̑̀͆́̉͑̋̅͆͛́͋̈́͂͊̒̅̈́̈̊̐̈́̊̀̉̾̃̅̀̇̏̀̉̇̾͆̿̓̔͐̑̆̐̅̀́̾́͒̽͂̆̈̏̓͌̓͑͐̏̀̈́̃̋͊̀́̈̿̂́̀̂̿̏̿̔͌̓̍͊̑̓͑̆̓͊̃̌̿̍̈́̆̋̂̽͂̊̀̇͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̻̹̘̬͖̞̩̝̝̮͓̙̼̯̗̫̦̹̙͕̫̩͕̜̰̟̱̖̜̰͉̭̩͔͉͖͕̥̗̼̖͓̦̬͍̣̞̫̳̥̘̼̳̗͙̤͈̰͇̪͙͈̜̺͙̪͕̱̯̤̰̖͇͙̲̤̝͍̫͈̩͍͉̮̻̙̪͇͕̭̮͚̹̲͙̣̩͖̦̙͎͙͙̠̦͈̙̤͔͈̬̗͙͔̘͇̺̦̲̪̖͍̣̹͇̺̣̤̣̦͍̮̤͇̘̠̦͕̄́́̍̋͒̾͋̈́̍̑͛̉̑̿̔̅̈́͗̊̎̊͐͒̽͌̎̈́͌͛̀̔͌̆̑̇̅̃͆͛͛̀͛̅̏̑͌̈́̐͗̓̉̃͐̇̊̀͒̌͋̓̆̀͛̐͌̇͒̐͒͊́͋͂́̅̿̓͂̒͗͂̓̑͋͂̀̈́̈́̑͛͆͋͋̒̋͋̽̇̑̂̓̇̉͊̿̎̍̍̄̿̓̍̀̍̈͊̉̒̐̏̀̾̈́͌̌̊͋̎̄̈́́̈́̒͂̓̄̀̍̌͑̓̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅḯ̵̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̡̺͚̫̜̬̭͉͙̘̰̻̞̪̯̺̯̬̗̙̭̰̝͕̜̼͙̪̱̦̖̥͕̜̩̲͖̣̳͖̹̬̖͇͙̰͕̳͓̣̘͙̖̪̜̞̬͓̯͖͍͎͎̱͎͍̗̼͍͎̺̹̦̦͕͖͎̬̣̯̗͈̺͇̜͓͈̟̣͇̇̆̐̾͛̆̈̎̐͗̀̿̃̒͆͊̀͗̽͐̍͌̐̈́̒̽̾̈̃̓̿̅̏͛̿̃̔͒̎̇̾͋̋͊͊̈́̎͐̈́̉͐̈́̈́̈́̈́̑̔̔̾̓̍́̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̼̫̮̟̭̻̹̣̼͙͈͔̣̬̙͚̟̼͖͙͕̪̺̠̙̈́̀̀̏̂̃́̏̇̄̈́̈́̓̓̎͂̑̄̇̎͆͂̀̌̄̈́̈́̏̑̊̍̔̄̄̅̋̂̿̈́̋̄̂̏͒͒̍͑̂͑̄̊̋̈̓̀̔̉̇͌̾͐́̈́̉̃̈́̾͐̇̓̾̂̃̎̔̔͌͆͋̒́̑̉̾͗̅͐̈̈́̾͊̔̑͑͐͛̊̿̀̇̐́̾̽͋̒͗̄̈́̋̇͂̓́̈́̐̀̾̎̐̄̅̍͐̕̕̕̕͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̸̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̩͔̩̯̹͈̺̦̬̯͚̲̮̲̳̳̱͕̗̼̙͔̻̗̖̜̟̬̅̂́̒̀̈́͊̾͑͂̉̏̏̀͛̈́͆̋̇̔̊̅̏̈́͗̿͂̽̃́͊̋͌̿̾͐̓͂̾͐̿̂̐͐͗̏̑͆́̊͑̽̍̄̃͋̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͠͝͝ͅb̴̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛͉̬͖͖̦͓̣̘͓̪̼̭̰̮̳͍̪̹͉̹͚̖̦̲̯͇̰͚̩̟͖̞͕͕̮͍̯̺̘͈͎̻̻̼̱̤̱̻̖̙͍͈͚͚̖͖̲̥̖̬͖̝̞̻̗͈̥͓̜̤̙̫̯̘͉̹̫̤̱͇̘̗͈͚͙̬͖̱̱̹̝͎̗̯̮̪̖̹̜̳͍̯̲͖͈̜̤͎͔̹̠̹͖̠̗͓̼̲̪̝͇̜̗͙̝̖̼͇̝͚̗͉̆̆̽̋̆̍̒́͐͂̔̅͂̀͛͊͊̔̓̉͗̈́̒̈̈̓͗͒͋̒̈́̓̽̈́̀́͂̅̏͐̍̈́͋͆̐͐̆̓̔̔̑̓̀̈́͊̿̒̇̉̃̑̀̈̾̿̽͗̔̍͌̀̿͗̾͊̉́͐̈͒̽͆̃̽͛̅͋̓͂̑̾͒͆̋̍̅̓͒̈́͌͂̊̈͋́͊̊́͊͒̈́͛́͛̀̐̑̅͂̆͒̇̀͆̃͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅų̷̨̛̣̫̰̹̤̖̝͎̜̞͓̞̻̣̿́͛͌͗̿͛́̍̏͊̐̚͜͝͝͝͝n̶̢̡̡̛̛̛̼̗̞͖͚̤͎̘̭̭̘̘͇̪̫̖̝̩̙̻̫͕̞̪͚̪̺͈̙̥̭͙͇̫͔̮͈̱̭͔͉̼̖̗̳͖̗͇̥̥̹̘̦̲̹̽͑̉͂́̈́̈̐̋̈́̐͐̈̓̀̂͛͐̋̂̈́͒̀̅̂̅̊̀̆̀̂̉̊̀̕͝͝ͅk̴̡̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̛̛͔̙͈̝̤̭̞̰̟͎̗͈͈̯͓̗̰̫̮͔͔̪͕͈͙͍̤͖̹̰̭̮̬͖̠͉̮̞̥̫̭̦͕͈̟͕͖̮̫̲͖̙̩͕͔̥̭̠͕̬̩͓͚̫͇̬͕͚̩̣̥̖̣͎̤̝͓̥̩̜̪̭͕̭̫̖̝̗̳͕̠̻̙̻̺̗̝̞̠̰̪͖̩̦̭͉͔͉̦̬̦͉̲̫̖̰͔̭̭̝̲̯̗͔̫̰̱̳̂͊̅̿̈́͒̽̏̌͛̑͑͊̇̆̀̾̓͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ.̴̡̖͙͙̦͗̄̋͛͆̈́̆̈̿̂͋̽̊̓͛́̽̔͊̎̐͂̾̑̇͐̐̽̓̔͗̿̑͒̽͒͑̋̓̈̊̅̓̈́̑̍̓̀̾́̎́͂̈́̈̋̂̒̈́̈́̂̑̑̈́͋̆̇̂̍̀͒͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̨͙̳̦̮͈̬̮̼̜̪̰͈̝̗̻̥̤̗͓̳͖̗͔̭͕͇͓̜̠͕͕̞̝̭̤̻͎̦̞̻̭̯̻̳̩͉͉̖̬̟̻͇͇̰̰̱͚͚̙͔̩̘̺̗̰̙͇̠̤̝̭̤̟̖̺̫͖̲͕̣͚͓̗̮͖̤̝̟̺͈̭̙̣̯̖̲̱͇̪͙̗̝̥͈͉̙̯̟̰̦̦͙̰̬͎͚͎̬͔͎̪̤̗̩͚̗̺͙͐̑̐͊̒̇̅̓̈̆͠ͅ"̵̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͍͍̥̝̪̥͇̩̣̥̜̱͎̝̤̻̤̳̤̰̯̟̪̺͈̲̦̣̬͕͎̱̬̜̰̭͈͕̳̤̗͉̫͉̰̣̩̖̼̙̝̙͉͇̙͈̳̥͔̺͓͖̯̘̱̯̠͍̦̝̠̲̯̳̳̯̟̲͈̝̻̳̹̮̭͇̤͇̠͕̣̣̭̳̻̲̝͕̺͖̳̗̪͎͕̙͚̰̗̜̝͉̠̤̯͕̤̻͔̜̱̪͙͍͙͈̣͖̦̝͊̔̀͑̓̂́̄̏́͆́̅̃̀́̍̎̌̐̆͑͒͊͆͐͛͐̏̎̓͗̉̂́̽͗̈́̑͒͂̊̐̈́̅̾̄͑͑͆̇̔̇̀̋̏͒͆̾͆͗́̇͑̽̍̀̓̈̈́̀̆̈̊̑̅̊͂̉̇͑̀̈́͂͂̊͊̏́͛͆̌͛̀́̀̔̀̔̓̈́̽̀̂̑̌͋͛̊̆͂̈̋́̌̐̈͊̓̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĪ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̨̳̩͕̺̲̥̺͙̺̗̥̦͇̲̪̹̙͍̼̺͕̺͍̯̬̞̩̳̦̼̖͇̥̠̜͉̳̜̭͎̞̠͎͚̲͙̰̥̭̖̱̱͙̯͚͙̫͉̲̟̝̪̪͎̝͉̰̩̫̥̤̩̲̩̺͚͎̞̰͚̗̝̤͎̩͈̲̺͖̙̭̩̦̙̰̲̙̟̟̟̰̟̲̭̟̙̤̰̤̲͍̮̜̬̰̙̗͕̟͕̜̫͖͍̩͚̪͇͓̹̲̙̙̪̱̱͓̪̼̭͍̖̹̮̘̘̝̩͎̭͖̱̱̪̤̖̜̼̞͙̼̠͔͙̈́̋̒́͐͋͂͆͂͌̈́̒͋͑́̈́̄́̄͑̏̆͋̃͐͊̊̏̐̈́̓͂̄̂̓͗͌̅̿͌͂̌͂͗̀͆͂̇̑̏͑̍̓̀̾͑̈́̽̄͂̆̈́͑̈̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̥̮͍̫̘͎͔̹͍͈͍̟͚̦͈̤̖̰̣̜̗̥͍̰͙̗̰̰̦̠̬̰̯͕̮̮̼͇̺̼̬̞͓̳̻͈̭͕͉̰̮̘͙͚̟̰̭͖̰͈̮̲̪̖͔̮̱͖͙͍͖͋͌́͆̆̿͑̅̄̇̏̇͋͒̏͐̆͒̓̿͒͊̂̃̈̏͋͗͆͆̋̈̎̔̈̀̎̉͋̓͛̉̐̃̒̓̽͋̂̍̇͒̏̈́̈̀̓̎̎̈̃̈́̎͛͛̓̾͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅd̸̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̛͇̪̤̲̻̺̺̼̳̝͍͙̖̭̝̠̼̩̜̠̬͓̣̲̲͇̝̤̭̦̯̜̦̣̥͎͉͎̭̦̟͚̺̜͈̪̹͇̤͕̣͔̫̼̱̬̥̹̫͙̱̱̗̥͉̮̻̥͇̖̞̲̻͖͈̮̯̦͓͍̙̯͉̤͓̠͉͙̖̫͎̹̼̗̼̖̰̠͓̟͎̞̮̬̖̳͓̩̳̲̹͉̳̰̬̯̜̠̱̭̖̱͕̳͚̪̰̳͚͙̤̲͙̣̱͎̥͍̞̞͈͍̝̜͓̀̈́̊̏͋̌͗̈̈̆̈̽̃̄̑̋͗̈̒̅͗̐͛̌̊̓̀̐́̀̍̏̽͋͐̀̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅò̵̧̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̦̞̯̜̝͚̼̪̙̩͕̦͙̼̹̹̼͙̙͍̣̖̭̗͔̰̞̻͈͎̘̦͍̳͕͉͔͇̙͎͎̹̟͎̼̯͔̣̝̦͎̠̳̗̮̹̦͇̯͈̲͓̩͙͇̠̯̞̭̘̱̭̫̫͕͍̟̦̤̫͉̗͚̯̫͉͙͉̪̹͔̯͚͔͙͓̘͎͇̘̬͈̥̘̣͕̥̲͉̤̬̥̲̳̻͙̲̘̟͓̖̙̻̤̦͚̖̳̤̮͓̭͈̪̔̈̃̄̓͌̽̈́̍̔͑̐̽͘͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͇̼͉͔̪͉͖̥͔̹̬̝̩̘̻̖̮̯̺͉̞͇̙̮̜͍͉͉͎̞̙̤̤͔̪̲̠̲͓͍̻̩̟̻̲̝̞͇̞̮̟̠̼̙̰̂̽̀͋͂͋̏̀̈́̏͊́̃̑͊͂̅̌̑̎͐̅̌͐̽̑̓͒͒͆͂̎̔̓͌̓̌̽̎̎́̃́͌̓̾̀͋̆͑͆̑͛̆̈́͑̌̽͊̑̈́̿̄̅͌̒̅͊̿̆͐͛͐̄̎́̊͌͐͐̊́̏͆̎͐͗̈̈̊̏̎̓̆͊̀̏̇̓͌̒̋͗͆̈́̓͗͗̉̓̿͑̍͋͑́͊͌͐́̔̔͌͌̒̀͆̐̀̓̈́͌̈́̿̈̍̉̏͐̔̅͒͆̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ'̷̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̧͇͇̠͎̙͎̯͉̯̤̗̙͍͓̜̥̺̖̮͖͓̗͙̦̤͎̭̞̹̘̹͓̠̫̠̻̳̪͓͙͔͕̞̯̜̪̹̜̯̟̯̘͍̮̦̘͍͈̱͔̜͖̭̱̟̪̝͇͈͎̭͖̠̯̣̠̥̙͔̰̗̥͈̜̞͖̙̝̳̼͚̬̫̠̩̜̼̮̮͉̗̣̠̟͓̣̙̘̺͙̳̲̙͎̼̘͖͕͙̪̜̟̞͎̻͚̯͎̟͔͚̟͔̮̜̬̤͖͇̱̜̅̂̔͂͑̀͊̾̾̈̊͛̀̆̌͐͂̈́́̏̊̂̉̋̍̕͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅt̷̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͈̣͓̝̫͖̝̭̯̲̯̺͈̫̬̬̘̳̭̲̖̩͎̬̲͔̘̗̠̹͈̹̰̘̘̪̺̖͇̣̜͇̼̭͚̼̩̪̫̗̥̹̝̟͈̠̩̩̻̑̓͛̑̎͌͌̉͂̐̈́͌͊̀̎̽̑͒͆͌̀̄̐̈́̾̔̇͒͑̓͊̋̋̅̽̄̃͂͆̎͗̄͑̅̽͐̍̿͑̋̓̓̂̍̈̋͒̂̓͆̇̽̌̒͒̏̒̅͛̈́͊̆͛͌̅̈́́̆̎̃͂̆̿̅͑͌̑̅̒̀̈́͋͛̿͂̓̉̄͌̃̓̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̛̛̛̛̹̞̬̼̪̏̎͗̌̒͌̂̈́̉͑͂̿͛̈́̈́̏̌̊̃̈̏͑̓̂͑̃́̈́̋͌̅͗̾̾̑̆̊̀̽͋̈́͋̅̒͊͗͛̌̔̔̊̓̏̉͆̋̒̇̀̂̈̍̌̿̓̈̇̾̋͌̾̃̈́̅͒͐͛͐̌̓̽͊̽̀̓͌́̓́̐̂̈͆͌̊̿̔̈̀͐̅̈́̀͋̓̿̇͌̀͒͌͋̅̅̾̎͌̀̅̓̃̆̆̐̽̿͐̒̇͛͐͗͗̑̂̿̊̽̿̎̈́̓̉̔̈́̑͌̉͌̓̽̽͐̔͗̅̈̿͐̿̈́̈́̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ģ̴̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̧̛͚̰̜̬̣̝͎̗̥̹͓̠̻̰̯̟̪̟̝̘̻̬̹͍̗̫̥̝̹̫͖̘̯̩̟̠̯͚̯͎̫̼͓̫͕͖̻̳͔͎̙͍̝͖̳̦̘̠̼̥̲͈͖̪̬̲̦̦̳̻̼͙̬̦̪̰̘̱̦̻͖̥̥̱͖͈͚̦͚̮͙̲̹̥̯̞̙͍̰̝̞͕̝̣̲̫̞̭͉̮̹̳͓̜̱̳̗̤̪͔͉̦̼͚̮̟̯̩̦̮̭͉̩͕̺̣̙̻͖͍̼̘̹̼̠̥̯͚̞̤̻͍̮͉̪̗͚̼̤̦̥̫̞͕̞̺̦͔̦̤͈̝̤͇̺̮̄̀͆̑͗̏̈̈́̍̍́̽̍̈́͂̏͆͐̉̋̽̓̑̐̆̈͑̑̾͒̐̂̾́͑̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̛̭̯̯̯͇̩̙̩̱̩͇̱̥̜̥̤̥̦̼̞͙̫̻͚̞͖͔̠̯̮͎̥͈̣̺̫̠̫̹͎̬̙͕̳̤̦͈̳̤̜͔̥̥̟̣̣͚̖̥͇͔̥̫̻̺̱̭̙̞̝͙̥͕̬̝̥̟̩̤̟̪̪͔͉͍̖͈͇̗̙̺̫̙̤̱͕͇͚̫͈̠͉̦̭̱̭͖̗͛̔̄̓̓̎̔̀͑̍͒͆̇̋̾̅͐͌͒͊̊͗͗͑̈́̔̍̈͆̆͗̋̍̾͂̓̿̐͋̂̔̏̒̽͗͆͐͐̍͛̂̿̄͒̅͛̈͗̍̂͑̇̇̉͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅv̵̨̢̢̡̨̡̛̺̰͍͕̠̻̝̳̹̗̱̰̦̣͚̮̪͔͈͖̣̩̞̝̳̹̜̗̭̹̥̯̟̮͙̳͈̜̦̪͕̹̠̲̝̙͓͙̣͉̜̠̟͈͈͕̥͎͎̹̞̳̬̠̭̜̬̼̭͎̹̩̦̤̺̣͇̝̳̱̻̭̼̱͙͎̹̭̖̘̼̼̥̗̥͔̹̙̌͊̈́̄̾̋̄̍̍͌͗̊̈́̇̓̂̎̈́̌͋̋̔̓́̀̃̈́͐͂̽͛̄̅̄̈́͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅé̵̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̖̦̫̲̗̥̜̣̪̗̤̞͍͎̻͚͓̦̳͉̝̮͙̲̬͈̼̼̭̩̠͍̹͙̻̰̳̤̰̜̤̤͉̣̲̬̱͇̲͍̖͓̥̮͔͚̰̠͓̫̯̲̥̩̦̪̭̗̙̳̫̩͖̺̝̪̹͇̼͙̙̻̥̟͙̱͖̩̬̪̗̲̮͕͇̬̤͓͙̼͇̯̬̭̲̬̺̙͔̼̲̯̝̱̖̘͕̠̖͙̰̯̭͓̞͍͔̝̬̫̟̣̤͍̩͎͎̜͖̬͔͇͚̰͕̙̲̠̟͉̰̻̋̓͌̍́͛̓̋̆̉̀̈͐͗̽̋̀̀̋̃͛̎̑̍̃̾̽͑̔̾̆̈́̈́̇̾̇̀͆̓̋͗̃͂̇͆̔͂͊̃͊̉͗̊̓̿̽̈́́́̓͑̆̓͋͊͊͊̆͆͐̈̓̇͊̒͊̑̐̋͆̆͊̓̇͗̐̾͗͆̒̔̎̀͗̅͑̽͂͋͂̿̀͛̽̈̄̓̐́̔̆̉̏̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̷̨̛̛̳͇̪̯͖̯͕̼̥̬̱̼̠̫̜̝̺̪̭̈́̽̉͊̆̓́͂̆͒̍͊̓̅̉́͋̂͆́́̊̈̓̓͋́͐̿́͗͛͗̐̈͒̓̈́͌͛́̽͋̉̀́́͂͗͒̾͑͛̋͑̑̐̽̅̉͐̎̎̂̎͒̏̂͋̓͗͒̍̇̃̉͗͗̈́͐̔̅͛̃̉̔͌̌͌̔̆͑̈̎͛̆̂̓̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅa̷̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̗̠̪̦̥̙̦̳̯̹̘̹͉̣̦̖̺̺͙̥͉̭̪͚̙̠̘͎̩̮̦͔̹̻̺̝͈̗̬̳͈͔͈̖̬̘̘̯̜͖̳̻̯͚̪͚̱̱̟̪͎̳̹̗͚̲̟͎̥͔͍̞̮͙̭̼̠̙͉̦̬̜̳̩̭̩̦̭̠̪͉̱̫̣͍̼͍̣̼̦͕͚̪͇̮̾͑̈́͌́͋͋͂̎͌́͊͛̏̋̏̄͌̋͑̊̔̿̎́̊̓͛̀́̆́͗̉̇̂̄́̅̓̅̉̓̆̂̔̏͆̆͋̃̂̊̌͆̊͗̓̑̒̓́̓͑̈̒̇͌̉̄̔͑̊̂̃̔̅́̒̉͌͋́̇͐̒̎͂̌͑̈́̑͐̓̂̀̏̇́́̀͋͊̆͊̓̔͆̔̽̓̐̓͌̊͐́̑̀̔̀͆̍͌̈́̊͆̃͛̉́̄̄̔̍͋̄́͊̏̍͐͂͛͂̏͆͂͆̓̔͆͐̇̒͋̐͋̌̋̃̔̑̒̂͆̈́́̅̒̃̂̆̓́͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̤͙̺̤̦̳̣̝̘̯̖͖̱̗̣͕͚͇͇̙̙̭̺̬̹̪̜̭̝̜̲̩̦̪̱͓͈̠̖͍͔̠̯̪̰̖̩̯̙͖͖̹̲̥̫̪̰͙̥͎̠̱̭̜̯̣̩͈̝̫̹̰̬̤̣̺̞͚͚̳͈̘̻̬͕̼̲͖̠̫̞̹͇̼̣͇͍̝̰̟̖̩̥̤̗̥̱̝͈͖̻̩͇̙̙̞̪͖̲͈̭͍͔̖̖͉̼̘̬̘̹̲̹̠̖͉̣̈́̊̆̽̑̃̐͐̊̎͌̅̆̈́̓͊̊̎̀̽̇͆̔́͂̅̉̕̚ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̶̡̨̢̭̩͔̠̬̗̟͎̮̣̠͚̩̫͕̟̱̼͚͕̰̦̳̫̺̪̜̪͖͙̹̹͍͕͔̬͈͖̩̗͐̓̆͛̒̽̊̾͜ͅơ̵̛̗̤̗̺̬̼̱̜̝̖̺̬̭̲̬͇̈̿̿͋́̀͌͒̋̒͛̋́͌̔̎͌̂͐̍̿͛̓̃̽̿̓͛́͗̓̃̋̄̊͌̐̆̈̂͆̄̌̂̓̆̇̀̅̄͌͋̓̇̓̓̓̇̊̂̈́̐̆̍͂̍̈̅͂̅̋̅̓̈́̄͑̿͗̆̌͑̔͆̈́́̃̉̂̄̈́̒̎́͂̀̆̀̀̂̀̋́̄̇̃̇̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅơ̷̡̨̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̥̜̯̖͉͉̫̬̗̱̲̮͔͕̼̘̞̳͇̤̪̤͖̳̜̞̺̙͈͇͙̩͔̮̯̺̗͕̻̭̝̳̼͚̩͍̜̫̣͚̦̰̞͚̤̱̞̟̖͓͙͓̩̪̰̥̤͓̪͕͈̼͙͓̱̼͕̫̺̼͎̗̲̭͇̫̥͔̩̱̹̟͉͇̦̬̝̗͖̩͍͈͚͓͍̥͉̤̺̘̦̤̫͉͎̖̫̟̞̯̯̟̲̬͂̿̍̑͐̀̂̓̀̐̿̀̐͐̀̊͑́́̎̐͊̂̂͗̃̃͛̿̀͋̑͗̑̎̂̈́̐̋̇́̑̂̉̍̃̐̽́̀̄̈́͋͆̀̑̇́̀̿͌̽̾́̈́̉̃̈̾̔̽̈́̅̃̿̃̓̈́̊̎̈́̀̏͑͛̏͆͆̉̒̆͑͊̈́̈́͒̑̀̐̿͂̓̆͂̂̽̓̀͂̔̌̔̑̃̄͌͐̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅḑ̷̧̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛͎͈̲͓̪͕͈̜͉̼͖͓̯̣͚̞̥̱̳̻̣͔̩̲͖̩̜̭͎̠͖̞͙̪̺͚͖̭͔͔̥͖̤̬̦̗͙̩̫̯͚̦̥͈̮̩͉̝̪̭͍̘̠̬͎̯̹͚͉͈͔͓̬͖̱̟͈̠͉͎̹̟̹͇͎͙̺͙̯̣͖͚̟̰̺̯̠̯̞̼͙̝͔̫̯̳̙̞͕̪̣̟̠̥͖̻̬͙̝͎̗̤̮̦̭̺̯͉͚͙͍̥̟̳̭̤̲͇̭͇͇̞̝̯̩̬̿̍́́́͑͗̐́̀̍̈́́̌̄̈́̄̒̋͒̍̓͌̃̽̓̌͗͑̌͛̅̑̀͗̀̆̎̍̑͛̓͋̔̈́̆́̐̅̊̀̾̅͑̊͑̌͌̓̇̐̂̏̒̃̍́̐̈́̍̐̾͑̽̆͐̌̈͋̐̇̏̈́͒̌̋̔̿̑̓̒̾̓̓̐͆̈̍̌̀͆͋͌̊́͋͆̀͆̈́̌̈́͑̅̒́͂́͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̡̧̛̯͍̰͓̫̝̫̺̥͇̫̩͔̟̩̬͇͖̪̞̹̫͇̦̯̰̼͎̭̬̗̼̻̳͔̯̩̥̠̝̟̩̖̪̭̤͎̥̲͔͙̯̰̙͓͎̻̰̻̯̺̠̬͎͎̜̜̜̭̼̠̖̩̯͖͈͙͉͓̺̘͚͓͓̫͕͖̺̺̟̮̟̻̝͇͖͉̳̦̺͎̝̥͇̜͍̘̠̟̰̦͍͉͎͇̱͚̪̬̦͔̳̩͉̤̱̠̯̘͇̺͉̮̪͙͈̱̞̩̜͙̱̰̟͎̬̹͍̻̳̻̟̫̬̯͋͂̋̒̂̎̋͊̍͒̂̐̇́̅̓͂́́͊͌̀͂̒̾̈̾͂͂́͊̄̑͑̋͆̔̈̊̍̿̄͆̒̌̀͋̑̔̀̂͌͐́̒̓̽̐̄́͌͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅg̶̨̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̯̥̩͎̣̥͙͔͔̭̳̘̬̪͈̰̹̠̮̝̰̼̯̪̱̩̭̫͈̲͓͉̭̬̖̲̹̫̫̳̻̙͔̓̓̐͒̊̄̓̋͊̉͛̒̒̓̄̔̀̔̓̎̐̄͋̇̀͂́͆͊́̋̃͂̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠ͅo̴̤͎͚͍̦̫̪̜͗̾́̂̔̊̃́̇̊̑͒̌̽͘͜͜͠d̶̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͎͚͕͍̖̱̮̙̥͎͍͓͔̬̼͕̬͖̗̳̝͓̭̗̝͓̺̙̪̞̙͔͓͉̠̰͉̯͇̪̬͖̮͚̭̞̼̻͎͔̗̻͖̬̖̣̥͚͇͔̘̫͖͇̟̺͚̜̰̹̟̦̖͈̦͕̱͙̥̦͖̭͔̺͖͔͓͈̫̰̙͇̜̩̦̝͚͚̟͍͈͕̱̺̰͕̱͉͙͇̯̺͖̺͕̤̘̙̥̱̮̖͍̜̹̘̹͔̣͙̩͇̗͎͈̺̖̥̳̗͓̼̝͕̰̄̋̈́͐̄͋͐̈̐̓̓̃̈́̂̌͆̆̀̈́̌̔͌̄͆͒̈̉̃̑̈̇̽͐̔̄̉̅̌͌̍̅̏͒͊͋͗͐̐̑̃͛̓͌̀͆̀̀̋̇̍̃̃͛͌̔̑̂̎̈́͊̂̍̆̂̌̿̔̇̒͐̎͂̔͛͆̈́͑́̔͌́̂̿̏̈́̍̀͑͒̒̆͐̃͗̿͑̏̑̓̀̄̇̏͐͆̀̈́̐͋̂͆̌̈́̀̍̆̽͗̑̋̓̃̈́͒͌̒͒̈́̀̿̑͑͆͂͒̔̈͆̌̈̄͒̅̾͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̶̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̦͓̯̯̖͉̖̲͉͓͙̰̪̦͖̹͎͙͎͇̥͔̝̱͕̟̖̪̻͇̖̩̜̯͎͕͕̘̘̙̼̱͓͓̺̻̩̹͓̬̪͇͎̭̱͖̼̭̲̩̜͇̯̣̦̩̭̞̲̬̮̙̳͇͉̤̻͈̙̻͉̭̫̤͚͇̟̊̆̈̍̃̒͒͛̀̅͌́̇̽̏͋̋̈̓͒̈́̔͛̈́̈́̔͋͗̓̊̏́̉͌͊͌̈́̑̓͛̊͐̓̑́̓̿̔̃̑͂͑̀̅̈͛̽̽̈͗̾͑͋͊̽̂̉̃͂̏́͊͆̏̎̽͂̅̊̒̇̀̾̀̅̆̂̓̒͋́̓̏̐̐̂̄̿̊͆͂̾͑̾͌́̆̒̇͒̏͊́̋͛̾́͋̉͂̈́͌͌̓̈́̀͆̎̇̍̓́͋̆̽̽͒̒̓̌͛̈̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅą̶̨̨̡̡͉͓̱͙̜̳̰͕̥̠͔̥͎͔̬̙͉̘̳̘̠͓͍̼͈̙̭̝͓̮̪̪̪̣̼̫̤̳̬͓̦̰̳͖̝̬̲̖̘̺̰̠̯͕͚̭͍̰͈̹̻̗͎̭̪̱̭̫͙̦͙̱̟͇̮̖̮͓̹̻̥͙͔̟̯͖̙̱͖̤͚̯̍̽̎̀̈̒̔̆̍̆̃͆͊̒̇̏͑͊͘͜͠͝ͅm̸̡̨̧̛̛̪̟̟̫̯̦̳̭͓̳̩̳͖̫̼̳̝͕̘̲̦̙̲̦̳͙̰̖̙̝͚̣̠͖̘̏̎̈̆͆̒̇͛̈́̓̇̿̽̏͑̀̅͊̐̈́̉̿̓̅̀̏̎̇̈́͂̍̓͊͐̾̌̀̀̈́̆͒͘̚͜͜͠͝ņ̶̧̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̦̻̲̦̬̞͈̤͈̱̝̪̩̙̟̤̩̳̣̝̜̺̩͕͕̫͉̝͍̭͎͙̟̩̭͉̳͓̭̪̮͚̯̫̘̟̺̪̥͉̣̳̹͚̦͍̘͇͉͔̪͈̠̫̬̻͚̬͈͎̼͕̠̦̜͙̲͎͔̪̜͙̥̳͖̟́̒̈́̉͑͆̄̉̀̃̿̀͗̀̈́̽̿͋̇̊̊͆͆̆͂͗̀͆͊́̀͐̄̈́͊̔͌̄̉̑̆̆̓̍̓̍͒̏̓́̇̈̌̐̾̋̆̀̉̌̋̀̀͊̔͛̿̏̈́̂͊̈̃͋̊̑͌̍̀́̔̃̈̿̄͆̀̈̈́̈́̎͗̈́͊̑͑̃̓̎̇̌̀̇̓͗͊͗̂͌̒̆̃͑̾̽̔͒͊̌͛̏̽̎̌̏̊̏͛̑͌̌̾̈́̇͛́͌̑̓̑́̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̛̛͖͓̼͎͇̼̟͙̞͈͇̻̤̹̠̳̘̰̦̞̰̘̟͖̱̹̞̰̠̱̳̝̲̬͇̙͔̺͉̪̬͇̩̬̩̝̠̖͉̳͓̤͓͍͇͓̖̜̼̞̝͓͉̠̞͍̻͕̣͉̳̼̲̩̮̻̟̗͖̖͎̬̜̰̱̫̣̩̦̰̟̻̞͕̰͙͙̲̼̖͇̠͉̥̻̪̘̦̬͚̯̪̗̰͇̤͓̺͓̳̬̲̥̹̜̫͙̞̦̻̫̼̤̻̮̞͚̱̥͙̣͙̘̭͉̣͇̠͈͕̜̠̗͇͔̩̘̝͈̪̖̠̬̙͕̹̘̟̱͓̞͙̥̜̖̮͑͛̇̉̀̽̎͛͛̌͌̊͌̿̃͆̿̓́̃͛̏͐̿̆̍̑͗̿̈́̈́͒̐̎͋̐͛́͌̈́͂̎̀̏͒̌͆͌͋͂̋̈́̀̂̅̏̀͊͗̀̊̐̈́̈̈́̀̎̾̈́̈́̄̆̈́̒̑͌̓̋̾̅͑̋̉̓̑̿̐̔͗̀̄̑̿̾͊͋͐͆̂͑͂̂̈́̈́̈́̿͊̀͐̌͐̍͆͑̂̽̃̽̓̈͐̆́͗͆́̃̓́̋͗̓͂͂̽́̏̿͊̎̆̅́̌͒̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̛̳̜̲̝͇͚̘͓̙̩͚̩̙̰͚͕͔̟͖̮̳̘̰̳̩͈̫̥͙͍͉̘̱̳̱͖̙̻̣̺̖͎̰̤̦͔͙̙̥͎͚̭̘̪͙͕̘̭̪͉͇̰͕̙̗̗̞͈̦̪̹͇̭̲̮̰͔͔͖̗̭̲̰̰͇̠̤͖̲̗̪̳̗̯̭̜͈͐͂̌̈́͋̌̍͒̓͆̆̀̓̊́̈̀̒͛̐̑́͗̄̈̆̈́͌̓̄̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅh̵̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̼̭͕̦̻̜̰̺̙̦̙͍̙̳̼̫̜͇̼̦̩̙̖̱̻̦̘̮̜͖̟̰͓̥̤̣͉͌́͗̌͑̋͒́̊̉̅͗̍̆͋͒͛̋̍͛̒͋̒̋̄́̋̍͑͆̔͌̄̌͑́̓̂̄̃͆́̊̈́̿̆̂̂̀̍͗̀̈́̿̎͆͒̀͂̌͌̀͊́͑͐̓͊̓̊̓͗͑̒̃͆͗̑̎̂̄̌̈́̽̿͛̏͊́́̆̄̄̽̈́̒̂͆̄̍̓̾́̓̍̃̿͌̂̾͂̀̊̓̀͑͆̾͂́̃͂͊̀̍̄̒̽̉̉̄͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝a̵̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̛̛͍̳̘̹͈̣̖͕͙͎͍̜̦͉̗̖̫̲̣̳̤̜̝̜̦̝̻̻̞̩̯̫̺̺̦̠̺̩͈̼͉̝͉̬͍̲̦͖͖̝̻̯̪̯̝͕̝͎̬͇̻̠̲͎̯̯͎̤̥̙̝̮̥̘̯̞͈̼͔̝͉͇̙̠͙̟͍̺̞̣̥̟̖̻̙͙̜̭̥͚̰̖̱̣̻͉͖̠͈̼̬͓͇̘̼̱̯̙̰̰̣̬̖͖̥͍̥̹̫̹͇̗̲͉̲̯̘̠̦̪̥͖̞̗̯͉̩̲͉̺̦̤̹̗͉̰̲̗͍̼̜͓̥̤̘̬͕͈̣̗͚͇̱͚̥̜̪̿͐͐͂̑̍̂̏͛̀̓͆́́̾̾͑̊̐̓͊̽͐͋̍̍̈́͊͂̏̑̋̅̐̾̊̈́͋́̐͐̐̐̍̾̐̑̓̈́̉͐̏̈́̀̑͋́̋̇̾̑̆̄̑̊̉̈͗̄̓́̅̒̎̈́̆͂̋̓̂̈́̑̔̍̑͗̓̅͐̓̃̊͊͊̽͗̈́͒͒̐̍̈́̅̀̀́͒͒̇̈́̒̿́͋͑̔̈̑̇͊͛̒̏̍̑̑͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̡̨̧͙̫̺͚͚̰̭̖͓̺̼̺̫̙͔͙̲͊̒̂͑͋̑͌̍̅̍͐̂̓̾̿̿̈́̃͒̀̏̀̎̇̂̽̊̕͘͘͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̪͚͙͉͙̙͚̳͍͍͍͇̞̹͖͕̰̦̦̤̟̤̯͇͉͉͎̮̗̤͈̹̥̣̰̻̠͔̝͕̪̱̪͖͔̪̜͓͍͖̯̱̜̲̣͈̭̥͙̰͙̙̫̖̠̪̜̝̘͉̘̭̗̜͇̮̗̘͍̤̪̮̣̩̲̯̟̟͉͕̳̙͈͍̗͚̩͈͖̳̺̞̲̝͔̱̫̙͈̪̱͇̙̦͔͕͕̹̪̞̗̋͒́̿̾̉̀̊́͑̀̈́̐̍͛͑̅̀̽̋̊̋̒̌͋͒͗̌́̇͌̉͆̈́̉̅͋̀̈̅̃͋̋̅̓͛͑̀̈́́̎̅͛̽͑̓͗͊̓̿̿͗̈́̆͑́́͗̉͐̈́͒̏̈́̓́͒̊̈́̓̇̎̐́̂̑̈̓͒͗̇̾̊̿̿̃̂̈̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅy̴̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̹̦̣̩̣͍̮̻̲̰̗̠̗͉̮̥̫̼̜͇̰̦͕̙̟͍̻͉̣̪̼̖͕̹̬͖̭̬̦̤̗̩̯̙̣̦̠̥̖̞̬̯̹̫̱̬͉̦̙̣̤͔͍͉̠̲̯̹̥̞̫̯̗̱̣͈̞̝̩̥͙̙̠̻̫͙͚͓̠̥͇̭̰͉͇̺͉̫̗̭͍̩̹̪̬̠̩̪̥̖͈̠̟̮͖̥͍̻̲̪̫̦̞̬͖̖̖̤̥̤̟̤̰͎̠̟̺͖͕̦̹͚̜̝̥̞̣̖̼̟̬͇̞̜̣͈̗͉̟̖͙̺̦͇̠͕̪̜̝̣̮͔͎̬̮̲̖͙͎̗̼̪͆̒̐̍̓͌̄͐̈̔͊̒͋̌̾̿̔̓̀̒͋͊̊̂͐̏̄͌̿́̔́̅̈́́̆̈́̔̔̽͐̏̄͑̈̈́͆̈́͐̍͆͆́͐̓̆̓̔̽̈̍́͒̂́̽̑̂͒̐̌͂̓̇̓̊́͛̐̔͛̉̅̌̆̀̐̃̈̀́̊͑͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̸̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̛͈͇̭͕͈̹̺̝͇̮̙͚̘̦̱̟̯̮̟̩̪̯̥̥̦̠̻̜͓̞̗̼̥̺̭̠̲̫̪̗͍̟̥̜̣̳͉͙̩͍̞͎͓̩̩̝̰̱͙̗̘͎͙͈͙̜̝͎͕̥̥̭̹̞̯̪̪̰̫͖̩̦̼͖̲͈͍̘̮̱̦̹̘͇̪̻̬̝̥̬̰̳͈͎̭̪͔͉̼͖͙̫̠̮̲̰̣͚̣̦̖̻̙̠͉͍̩̲̜̪̟͕̜̣̠̟̠̯̩̙̰̭̘͖̜̺͓̪̘̮̺͎͈̼̭̾̾͒̀͗͗̐͗̉̓̀͌̅̏͗͒̎͑̀̊͐̄͛̓̉̄̉̓̓̔͂́̋͆͂͌̌͒̾̌̾̑̈͛͐̀͊̿̄̔͋̾͐́̈̏͂̈́̋̎́̑̄́̃͒̊̉̅͐̅̿͑͆̈́̆̂͑̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅư̴̡̧̢̥̬͓͉̠͈̥̳̯̲̖͈͖̟͓͍̺̤͔͙͎̪̲̟̣̠̗͙̻̞͈̭͔͚̥̖͙̭͔̈́̐̒̊̈́͌̂̄́̇́͘͜͜͠͝͠͝ ̷̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛͚̜̣̘̭͓̗̞̺͉̯̣̺͉̦̮͙̲̝̲̦͙͉̘͕̞̤̥͍͚̝͈̣̰̩͇͚̘̖͔͇̩̻̞̘̲̻͕̬̮̯̻͍̙̰͚̣̬͎̳̜̯͎̠̪͚̬̮͚͕̮̰̫̻̖̮͖̹̺͉̬̩̦̜̙͍̦͖͚͈̩͙̞̞̋̉̉̾̽̀̀̿̏̈̇͗̌͌̈́͐͒͂͂̄̎̀̿̈́̽̍̓̏́̀͌̔̿̍̆̃͌̓̋̂̈́̅̓͂̀͛̏͂̋͊̿̊̇̓̐̓͒̈́̆̌̓̓̈́̓̀̑͛̾̓̽̈̍̎̐̄͆͊̾́̓͒̌͐̋̊̌̍̊̀́̀̊͌͂͆́͆́̉͑́͛̎̈́̎̊̉̒̄̿̏͐̒͒̀͐͗̑̃͗̏̐͆́̄̈̈́̈́̇̈́̓̾̐͛͊̉̓͂̆̎̾́̇̔̾̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḣ̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̦̥̺̩͉̘̰̠͎̺̤̜̺͕͉̬̹̻̻̟̼͓̖͚͖̰̩̮̱͇̪̝̺̝̳̩͇̼̗̖̙͉͚̭̣͙̱̙̮͕̭̪̮͈̫̝̻͓̺̻̺̣̮̯͇̬̯̮͍͔̟͎͈̝̭̖̺͎̮̱̭̲̹̩̞̗̖̦̦͙͉̥̺̫̼͉̥̞̦͚͕̠͍̩̪͔͍͚̲̲͓̙̞͍̬͙̭̣̹̦̮̻͕̜͇̗͚͓̲̮͔͉͉̰̖̻̜̯͎̖͉͙̰̯͖̝͍̜̘͙̰̲͇̝̳̝̯̙̹̫̘̘̼̼̟̳̲͍̗̼̗͇̰̣͎̤̝̖̱̙̾̐͋̌̂̈́̒̾̈̌́́͗͋̎̑̈̌̄̓̽̏̌̽̽̎̏̊̑̓͛̄̽͐̏̈́̃̎͋͊̅̄͂͋́̅͗̓͋̓̈́́̄̎̅̈́̀̄́̓̃̀̈́̂͑̂̓̈́̃̈́̉̀͆̇̈̽̔̈́͊̃̌̈̎͒̎̐̑̀̄̀̊́̽̽̊̐̐͐̀̐̍́̉͛́͆̑̐̆̓͆͒̿̑̂̐̉̌̀̌͌̈̐̂̿̏͋͂̿̎̀̅̓̓͋́̓͌̈́̈́͒̈̈́̓͆̈́̏͋́̒̂͒͊̍̔͋́̒̑͆̐͒͆̒̅͋̾̐͐̿̍͛̉̓͌̍̀̎͂͒̂̆̊̿̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̶̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̗̟̼̬̬̻͎̬̰̩͕̮̭̘̝̟͚̖̩̱̮̹̱̞̻̜̬̫̫̥̰̲̬̘͈̟͕̗̥̺͎̗̝͎͕̺̺͔̫̜̞̓̉̎̓̊̒̓̃̆̓̀͐̿̈̅̈́̒̓̉͛̊̿̈́̀̍͒͛͊̆̈́͆͒͂͛̅̌̍͐͗͑̄͊̒͑̆́̔͐̆̋͐͐̐͂̑̿͌̐̇̀̽͒̈́͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝ͅv̵̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛̛͔̻̟̩̯̱̬͕͉̺̳̬͚̺̱̰͔̣̲͙̘̱͈̬̪͖̣̖̞͈͉̥̜̝̥̞͔̳̥͇̜̤͙̜̦̙̞̝̘͈͈̺̳̬̲͓̪͓͎̙͎̮͎̹͇̫̻̹͖̞͎͓̭̦̦͚̥̜̗̝̪̹͈̲̝͙̹͈͖̝͓̳͓̳̰͙̲͎͕͙̹̼͔̝̥̬͇̥̀̎͐̂͛̐̉́̀̿̉́̉̈́̈́̌̈́͛̓͋̎̎̉̅̂̆̓̈́̅̈́̃̑͂͛͋͆͑̀̃̑͋̈́̍̈́͌̈́̎̉̐̽̎́̅̈́̔͊̌͆̈́̈́̈́̈́̋̂̿̀̒̎̉͒͑̈́͋̑̀͊͑̋́̔̔̀̏̔̍̒̆̑̂̔͗̀͒͋͂͊̈́̔̔̆́̉͛̈̑͌̈́̄̒͂̊̍̄̾̃̓̅̿͂̏̋̾̾̊̋̏̊͊̋̊̈͑͌͑͑̂̂̓̽̑̈́͗̄̑͊̉̊̒̏́̍̿̂͐̅͂̍̉̌̽̔̽̿̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅę̴̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̛̰̙̯̖̦͎̞͚̲̳̰̘̥̤̝̗̖̲͓̫͇̘̰̣͈̼̱̯̪̜̳͉͍̥̣͇̰͈̼͔̭̙͇̝͙̲̼̫͕̤̦̝̲͖̣͎̭̱̰̺̰͉̹̝̟͙̳͓̗͇̥̖̦͍̥͇̤̰͕͖̞̤̉̉̈̋̿͂̂̒͑̂͗̀̒̽̐́̆͒̌͗̿̔͂́͗̌̏̍̓̃͑́̉̏̀̄̾̐͌̍̈́͐́̔̀͗̓͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̙̻͎͙̝̜̱͖̗͓̩̺̲̫͉̦͕̼̩̲͉̻̼͓͍̩̺̼̗̰̭̠̹̯̻̠̞̘̼͎͚̠̦͖͕͔̗͙̬̞̥͓̬̲̣̯̣̠͇̥̮̭͚̱̰̜̻̩̻̙̱̗̞̆̏͐̾͛̀̑͊̓͗̆̂͋͌̂́̾̎̽̎̈́͛̑̄̐͂́̔͛̒̉̈́̒̔̌̎̎̂̓͂̓̉͘̚̚͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅṯ̸̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̝̳̼͙͈̺̤̜̟͓̫͉̣͈̖͓͈͖̜̭̭̪̻̭̜̱̞̼̦͙͙͍̖̞̹̫̥͇̱̞̳̝̹̖͈̬̲͕̠̟͚̥̖͙͖̯͉̗͉̬͍͙͕̬͉͔̱̬̪̠͖̟̭̜̥͚̬̼̜͓̳͖̤͖̫̙̭̫̭̱̰͇̙̳̤̹͚̬͈̟̗̺̙͔͉̥̮̪̻̘̪͕̥̜̘͙͎͙̘͙̘̝̬̬͔̝͈̯̜̱͎̦̪̯̮͔̳̗̼̻͉̺̘̥̹̰̞̫͚̖͚̥̫̩͒̓̄͂͗͋̓̈̐̅̽͐̃̄̾̑͌̌̑̀̍͗̓̓̂͊̾̄̍̑̀̎͗͊́̍̌̅́̿͗̾́͆̿͛͒̓̄́̿̀̍̏͛͆̎͒̀̋́͊̾̊̇̍͐͑̎̈̐̓̒͒̅͗̉͊́͗̉̌̀͛́̓̊̊͗͊̈́̅̆̈́̐̽̌̄̓͆̑̽̅̈́̊̽̾̓̉̓̅̇̓͒̃̿̇̽̏͂̈́̇̏̅̉̌̆͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅơ̷̡̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̧͕̲͓̠̜͍̗̝̪͓̲͙̦̘͍̹̜̮̥̭͓̫̩͈̙̞͈͎͉̘̺̹̹͇̮̱̳̳̮̘͙͇̼̱͚̙͍̖͚̰̠̝̼̹̘͉̯̞͍̯̟͇̰͓̖̘̮̺͎͖͙̰̘̳͕͙̣̞̼̱͓̮̜̦͇̙̞̺͇̼͚̩̲͇̮͉͙̻̦͙̯̘̣̬̜͚͖͉̌̐̀̿̓͌̏͋̓͆̒̄̍͑̃̄̓̓̌̄́̏̏̈́͂̉̍̋̔̎́̄͛̽͊͌̀̊̀̀̆̈́̈́̎̌̍̀̾͋̈́̍̈́̓̑̆͊̐͐́̔͂̇̆͊͂́͌̿̏̋̋̉̓̽͊̍̿͊̇́̐̾̽̎̎͋̎̏̀̋̔̂̀̌̉͆̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̨̢̛̛͖̪̮̬͖̣͉̭̬̣͍͉̼̲̭͚̩͙̰̠͖͇͓͔̠̭̻̤̙͉͚͖͖͓̹͍̥͕̣̫̰̙̮͚͈̤̦͚͎̯̮͖̭̙͎̰̱̤̗̥̣̰̘̼̩̩̬̙͓͈̰͓͇̼͓͍̝̝̞͍̞̜̳̤̣͍͉̙̥͎̜̬̗͙̘͈̥̠͈̌̀̇̍̐̿͐͌̒́̐͆͋̽̓͐̆̄̾̈̈́̓̅̅̇̒̈́̋̓͒̏͛͗͒̀̇͒̆̐̐͂̈́̀̀̅̆́͋̀̅́͛͐̇̏͗͋̌͑̿̒̓̒͌̋͒̂̀̆́́̑̀͗̆̔̑͗͊̅̒̿̈̿͋̄̓̀̉͌̀̄̿̆̽̊̍̈́̈́̇̍̌̊̈́͆̉̿̎̽̔̋̎̏̈́̇͂͊̅̔͊̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅs̶̨̨̡̢̧̛̲̥͙̖̟̲̜̪̟̲͖̱͈̬̩͍̣̝̩̘͔͇̖̭̪͔̥̞̖̠͕̦͎̥̣̱̗̰̘̰̞̥̖̹̝̝̿̓͐͌̆̎͌̿̿͐̀͗̇̎̿̄̓̿̃̍̑̈́͂̋͋̈́̿͋͋̚͘̕̚a̴̢̢̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͕̟͕̭͕̱̲̬̜͖̠͓̳̹͈̝͚͎̝͎͉̳̰̙̳̭̬̜̬̥͎̠͚̙͖̠̯̠̘͇̪̙͙̯̘̖̪̳̘̮͚͕̗̫̝̘̺̣̙̲̘̫̟͉̺̮̞͚͉͓̣͎͖͙̫̘̙̥̮̭̫͓͙͍̰̣̻̬͇̼̖̻̬̭̱̤̗̯̳͍͍̙͓͙̱̬̹̼͙̣͕̺͚͉͖̫̥̲͓͆̈̔̊̈̏͂̅̄̇̐͋̾́̔͒͛̿͆͋͐͆̆̇͒̑̊͌̈́̎̓͑̓̾̑̉̅͋͑͌́͊͑̆̽̽͆̓̌̾̐̑̿͑̂͌̀͒̀̔̐͐̐͆̆̆̆̓̂̍̈́̔͐͛͗̔͊̾́̋̉̐́̎͂̑̀̈́̇̐̿̂́̀̆͌̽̐́̔͑̃̈̇̈́̓̐̾̒͆̍̈́́̾̀͐́̔̀̋͗́͗͗̅͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝y̶̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̛͕̙͕̱̼̦̭̝̣͈͈͇̮͕͇̪̺͖̬̜͇̪̳̬͍̼̗͍̙̹̹̣͔̰͔̝͔̥͚̼̗̫̳͇̣̣̗̰͕̤̦̝̙̼̩̮͍͖̣̼̜͖͇̪̺̻͚͓̰͚̲͓̣̹̼͙̫͚̜̮̝̲̺̬̗̻̰͓͙͓͖̜͖͇̞̟̳̙͍͈̼̤̥̻̬̩̖̺̘̰̙͖̬̪͓͉͇͓͖̪̬̟̜̬̣̻͖̻͉̲̬͇̻̪̯̟̹̤̦͉͔͇̖̘͈̲͈̹̠̼̳̠̟̰̪̯̙̭̱̹̻̪͚̱̺̰̫̖͔͈̬̪̖̰̝̫̬̾̐̃̉̊́̒̎̋͑͑̆̈̐̊̈́̀͋̍͊́̑͋́͋̌̂̆͗͑̓̄̍̒̓̇̎̉̀̑̀̈́̈́̑̋̀͊͗̉̀̅̈́̇͗̎̎̐̏̔͆̿͌̿̽̎̉̍͐̆̃̀̄̂͑̆̽̇̃́͌̔̈́̇̍̈͌͌̅͆͊̾̆̓̈́̔̐̅̂̋̑́̊̓͊̈́̈́́̐̎̎͊͗̎͐̿̽̋͊͌̓̆̅̇̌̀̓̒̌͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̡̧̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̹̺̲͔̙̜̪͖͓̯͚͕͖͙̥͈͚̻̙̺̩̳̦̙̯̟̤͈͙̗̝̞̫̼͇͍̠̭͕̲͕̺͓̝̯̥̺͚̘̰̪͇̙̥̬͔͔͍͕̺̜̰̣̗̝̠̹̻͈̻͇̼͙̜͍̃̈̆̈́̀̉͂͐͂͑̄̓̄̃́̾̅̍̋̾̇̈́̇͊̋̒̀̂̈́̐̈̊̔̓̓͊̋͂̈́̀̏͛̑̏̌̈́̿̾͌̋̓̆̀̉̋̈́̽̂̆͆͌̏̏̋͐͛͐͐̃̐̅̀͒̎̓̈́̽̋̈͂̐̔̀͛̍̓̃̈̌͆͌́̀̌́̀͌̀͂͊̎̈́̀͊̓͊͊͌̃͆̈́̈́̈̌̐̋̋̈́̋̇͌̇͗̆͂͊̑͂̇̌̈́̓̈́̏̊̓͛̈́̈̏̈́̀̓̎̅͆̊̾̄̑̉̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̵̧̢̧̡̨̡̲̼̝̜͔̙̦̹̰̠̣͈̱̖̮̖̤͕̜̜̜͎͔͙̹̬̠̖̪̜͓̱̣̜̺̻̬̖̖͚̖͓̞̞̯̼͈̭̭̱͎̘̬̰̙̗̜̺͕͐̓̅̀̎̌̾͑̈́͆̐̍͜ͅb̷̨̢̛̛̟̼͍̩̦̹͚̜̟͇͕̭̙̤͔̩̳̙̯͔̲͙̱͚̗͕̰̖̦͎͙̱͇̦̹̦̠͔̥̺̗͈͍̠̗̥̫͔̼͓̘̟̰͖͍͇͇̬̰̟̏͆̅̌͌̐̈̏͛̄́͆̂̄̈́̆̿͒͒̋͑̎̀̈͊͋̽̍̐̍̊̐̽̿̉̍̌̽̇̌̄̾̋́͌̌̇̎̑͛̂̓̈́̆́͋̂͌̿̈́̍̎͐͂̓̏͊̎̄̃̈́͐͛̈́̀̌͋̀̐̐̂̉́̈͋̌̈́̋̃͑͋̀̃͒̾͒̌̏̍̈̅̅͌̄̓̑͌̈̌͋͂͛̆̀̽̑̋̈́͗̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̵̡̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̥͎̰̞̣͕͈̱̹̙͖̰̠͇̲͉̣̼̥̩͇̫͓͉͓̫̣͔͇̣͙̞̗͕͕̘͍̮̫͙͇̟͚̖̫͕̲͓͍̠̟͖͖̘͕͕̫͉͓̹̩̠̰͚̫̻͉͕͓͉̣͈̱̮̜̲̩͉̮̪̭̞̼͉̤̫̝̳̙̖͉̗͓̘̹̟̼̥̗̳̲̺̱̼̲̲̣̻͍̹̥͚̱̰̱̩̹̻̲͍͔̮̜̱̘̗̱̳̮̰͈̻̖̜̭̍͒̎̉̈́̃̓̉͑͐͂̽͊̏́̇͂̉͒͌̀́̉̾̇̍̌̒́͌̆̒̀̂́̃́͛̀͐̅̔̅͋́̂̀̈́͑̈́̃̎̎͊̍̈̎͗̉͋̽͛͊̀̑̿͆̇̏̓͒̊̿̈́̂̈́͋̐̾͊̍͗̇̉̽̌̈̔̎̊͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̧̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̠͚̘̘̖̙͎͉̤̳͇̱̝̲͍̺̖̮̫̜̜̗̳͙̥̦̱̟̺͚̣̣͔̻̯̠͍̥͔̜̼̥̙̥̙̹̣̙̗̱͈̲͍̠̮̟̜̮̤͖̯̻͕̖̩̯̦͙̬̼̫̬̻̠̳̦̻͉̗̟̠͍̣̞̰̲͉̺̭̳̩͖̤̞̥̙̥͕̖̟̤̰̙̲̻̮͕̪̦͙̮̹͎̰͈̭͓̘̻̮̻̙̟͖̼͙̝͔͖̮̫͓͈͚͚̤̫̖̖̤͇̹͎̟̖̗̤̭̫͔̯͖͚͇͕͙͈͇̘͈̯̒͌̌̂́͊̈́̅̒̌̇͐̈́̒́́̌́̍͛̀̈́̎̓̽̅͊̅́̽̂̎͗̀̍̋́͗͌̃̇̊͗̋͐̃̀̈́̈̾̾͂̄̉̒̈́͂͒̈́̿͋̔̾͆̎̆̄͂̾̋̐̋̔̎́͒̋̃͆̎̔͛͐̀̎̂̇́͛͋̿̅̌̾̎̒́̽͑̆̌̀͒́̏̄̇̐͆̈́̆̈́̿̒̈́̀͋̈͑̃̒̑͗͑̄̐̊̀͆̅̓̅̀̌̀͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅt̴̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̬̘͙̹͖͇̠̭͈̺̭̳̜̝͍̖͇͉̘͈̺͓̬̪̗͙̟̣̝̦̯͉̠̜͔̺͉̦̦̗͕̺͓͕̞̪͕̺̹̜̺̖̖̟̦̫̳͉̬̤̦͖͖̻̤͙̪͔̰̖̫̙̭̖̖͕̠̱̤̜͖̳͉̳͙̻͔͇͖̘̺̝̮͉͙͆͒̈͆̅̂̽̈́̈́̇̾̉͛̈́̎͂́̌́͐́͐̀̉̈͛̈͋̒͌̂̅̒̏́̐̂̔̂̅̋̐̂̀́̊͊̂͂̋̆̒́̇̌͆̇̓̑̆̉̂̽̌̾̀̎̍̐̈͛͂̌̉̍̀̂̓́̅͌͂̐̐̅̈́̓͊̔́̂̀̈̑̓̅̀̾̍̿̾̀̿͒͌̔̊̓̓̊́͂̈͋̔̀͐͆̓̀̉̅̇̃̒́͛̾͌̋́̌͂͌̎̃̂́͐̔̀͗̅̂̒̑̑̄͑͑̆͐̌̋̆̓̆̐̒̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̣̤͈̘̩̮̞̟̫̗̯̼̰́̌̊̊͗̓̒̉̌̑͛̈́̔̀̃̈̽̈́́̌̇͋̌͛̊̌̂͌̄̆̊̅͊̈͗͗̾̋̑͋͐̈́͐̍̇̋̊̔͛̐̑̎͂̍̕͘͘͠͝͝͝m̸̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̦̰͙̩͍̼̘̠͇̜̠͖̳̘̺̼͔̭̲͎̝̭̖̬̪̹̖͔̞͖̼̜͕͙̞͖̺̼̥͚͓̞͍̼̹̬͇̬͔̳͖̬̤̪̬̥̯͙̟͈̳̫͖̮̟͇̣̺̞̱̤͍̹̺͔̝̟̲̤͔͈͔̱̠̼̱̻̥͉̦̫̠̻̠̘̬̫̉͆̓̆̆̄̄̃̐̋̓̈̆́̈́́͆̾̋̊͛̈́̄́̑̿͋͂̈́̍̎̾̇̂́͐̄̓̋̐͐̾̄́̀͑͋̄̅̈́̾̈͂͋́̿́͒̍̌͐̉̄̈́͒̃͆̅̍̏̐̃̿̂́̓̃̋̉͂̈́̒͛̿͐̍͐͌͂̋͆͐̈̄̌̇͑̎͐̄̊͋́̉̓̆̈́͛͆̂͋̋͑͐̐́̾̏̿̍͂̓̔͐̑͂͆̋͒̊̑̅̽͆̓̿̑́̈́̒͆͛̓̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̶̡̡̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̛̛͉̠̣̬͇̝̠̖̥̪͙͕̮̦͍̝̦̭̬͖͔̯̥͚̙͎̖̭̘̻͈̥̜̯̺͙͕̤̭̠͙̠̼̘̗̮͎̯̫̥̫̯̯̲̟̫̹̟͈̻̟̰̤͔̘̭̞̩̯̮͎̲̱̝̱͗͆̄̈́͑͐̽̾̌͆͒̈́̃͗͒̀̓̑̏̈́͂̿͊̐́͑̄̍̀̿̽̈́̀̈́͌̾͂̓̽͛͗̇͛̊̈̋̾̏̏̈̍͒̈̉̈́̆̐̽͐̌́̌́̅̄̒̓͐̌͂͑͊͑̉̒͂̀̓̆̈́̈̈́̀͒̀̃͂́̽̀͑̅͊̄̈̔̀́͂̔̐̆́̆̋̎͑͑̈́́̐̒̽̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̟̥̣̖̣̭̙̼͉̖̘̞̘͇̖͉̺̦̣̝̬͉̦̭͍̪͚͖̗͇͈̘̞̗̝̰̤̖͓̩͔̳̭͇͕͎̱̗͓͇̮̞̫͈̻͓͕̖̥̳̬̪̝͎̠̰̗͚͚͚̖͙͚̹̠̖͓̺͇̩̝̭͕͇̮̪͍̪̭̙̣̥͔̝̥͖̘̟̭̠̥̭̹͖̹͎̹͙͍̘̳̥͖͍̦͎͕̖̠͈͕͚̪̮͙̯̫̖͇̙̠̹̤̳̆̌̿͂̎̓̓̊̑̆͋̉̔̊̍͋͌͐̃͑̔͗̆̐͌͆̀̽̀̃͗̒̾̐̔̈̉̌̄̀̑̍̓̐̄͗̿͐̌̉̑̈́̎́̒̀̾͒̈́̒̀̇̆̋̎̽̂̓́͛̈͛̄̊̽̔̔͐̈́̑̀̾̎̂͊̿̊̔̄̒͋̈́͂͐͊̋̊̈̓̓̅̌͊͛͑̌̆̓̉͊̒̍̔̔̍͗̄̂́̒̅̌̓̾̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̤̜̺̪̟̯̱̩͎̬̓͒̏́̊̀͑̃̿̋͛̇̂͊̃̀́̋̽͗͗͆͐̃̀͋̔́͗̓͋̌́̆͛̏̆̋͊̆̊̏̍̀̒͑͐̏̔̎̽͑͑͊̊͌̄͆͌̎̽́̋̅͂̈̈̉̈́̀͒̇̀̓̌͗͒̑̀̍̆̈́̂͆͐͗͛̏͌͋́̽̿̈͌̍͐̑̃̏͑̊̿̍͛́͐̅̾̇̆̓̈́͛̑̈́̆͋͊̈͐̅̓͛͋̊̽͋̾͋͆̆͂͊̐̌͌͂̓͋͒̏̾̌̄̒̀̈̆̎̆̓́̓̈́̈̉͂̎̀̈́̓̂̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝r̸̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͇̗̮͉͍͇̭̜̣̙͔̤͔̺̰̻̖̝̼̦͕̤̫̙̻̥͔̙̟̞͍̹̯̫̘̖͉̩͉͓̹͎̖̪͖͓̘̪̳̫̭͓̩̪͎̼͈̤͇͔͉̠̫̖̘̗͕̘̘̮̘̭̻̤̹̬̮̝͍͚̗͈̥͔͈̤̮͉͉̠̼̟̳͉̪͈͍̱̦̣̜̤̤̞̲̻̗̠̆͗̌̍̅̏̍̈́͌̾̀̅͆͐̐̑̈̂̀͒̎́̓͊̐͛̅̏̓̀̅͆́̅̓̏̓͌̓̃͋̏͛̆̀̽͋͂̇͋̊͛́̀̀̍̈̓͆͋͛̉̏͗̿̌͂͌͗̑̔̽̋̈́͑͌͌͐̇̊̌̏̇̓̈́͗̈́́̍̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̧̨̡͕̤̤̮̭̟̰͇͇̫̩̰̖̩͔̦͚̱̩͉͎̘̱̼̝͉͍͇̦̯͎̙̮̮̣̲̝̯͚̖̖̼͙͖͙̹̝͔͂͛̉̽̍͐̋̆͘̕ͅͅͅṁ̶̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̛͎̣̩͙͔͎̲̖̩̘͎̯͕̬͕̘͔̦̟̤̞̞̟̦͖̖̗̳̪̟͕̹͎͉͔̞̙̱̳̜̟̯̭͉̟͇̜̲͇͕̖̝͕̫͕͇̤͓͍̜̫̦̹̤̘̹͕̖̝̫͎̟̬͇̦͙̯̥̩̩͔̫͙͉͔̮̠̜̭͖͓͌̀̏́́͒̈́͂́͒̿́̒̔͐̆͂̉͐͑̄̐̉̔͂̀̅̓͂̈́̽͂͊̍̀͒͒̾̆̌́͂́͌͊̆̑́̈́͒̎̀̑͌̉̾͒̎̇̃̓͒̎͆͂̂̑̊͒͒̂͂̂̓̋̾̽̀̀̒̃͗̇͊̃͌̎͆̇͗̓͒͌̃̏̋̆̾̉͗̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅy̸̡̧̨̧̢̛̹̖͎̟͉̳͓̦͇͈̦͙͔̗̫̗̩̦͎̘͇̲̝̯̠̖̥̗̪͑̐̅͑̍͗̅͛̈́̓͆̂̾̑̉͋́̉̏̀̏́̀̎͊̄̏̾͑͒̏̆̿̾͒̐̏͋̓̈̀̅͛́́̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝-̸̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̛͙͓̮̺̺̖̟̫̠̫̖͖̼͖͚̲̺̞̙͙̥̬̤͓͖̦͙̻͚̤̬̞̖͚̥̠̘̹̳̰̺͍̮͖͇͖̼̦̪͍̯̤̦̮͉̹̳͍̲͎̻̮̰̲̦̫̼̲̜͔͖̫̘̱͍̦̟̳̮̪̳̘̣̠̣͇͙̗̯̗͎̙̱̫̳̯̝̬̬̹̘̰͓͚͓͕̣͈̞̲͈̞̣͖̳͔̲̬̤̣̯͎̦͈̹͔̱̝̳̠͖͙͔̠̹͇̬̥̫͍͎̪̹͕̖̱̦̱̹̙̭̻̝̞͕̥̦̱̞͈̺̤͉̜̤̏̇͑̀̈́̔͆̽̾́̋̒͊͆́͆̾̍͒̏̅̋͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̢̧̡̧̧̮̠͔̤̰̹̝̠͉̲̗̫̣̹̱͈͎̜͇̯͓̺̺͔̱̣̺͕̣̯̟̱͓͚̙̳̣̘̩͓̖͔͔̪̬̯̞͔͉̩͕͙̭͚̰͖͓̝̟̠͔̹͚̤͖̻̩̘̦͉̗̝̣̳̫̦̤̗̦͇̜̖̟̲̜̻͍͇̯̮̮͉̫͚̝̔̋̍͐̈́̏̓̊̆̓̀͗́͆͒́̉̑͂̈̋̀̄̄̅̈́̉́̾̄̓͛̂̄̾̀̅͛͌̔̔͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͠ͅ  
̴̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̬͚̩̠̜̟̣̜͚̮̮̪̰̹͓̜̱͇̬̠͍̠̞̭͍̜̳̲̯̲̭͎̪͉̹̻͕̠͔͈͍͕̱̜͖̯͙̯͔͈̳͕̭͉͍͈͎̺̩͚̪̘̻͚͉̦̳̠̰̺̲̞̬̭̼͈̖̻͓̩̱̰̲͖̦̫̮̯̺̜̤̠̥̖͇̟̠̫̖͈͎͙̙̟̳̖̩̭̙̰͖̼̫͖̝͕̻̟͕̳̼̻̫͙͇̲̭̱͖̳͕̙̘̗̱͉̞̰͓̘͉̜̬͇̝̭̞̝̣͔̼̮̰̗̫̖̹̤̣̜͉̭̠͕̽̓͋́̐̄̒́̈̓́͒̿̓̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅH̴̡̨̢̧̛̛̫͕̪͔̦͉̭͉͎͓̣̳̻͇̤̥̹̥̰̩̤̦̣̖̭̬̬̝̹͖̞̰̲̞̱͚̬̣̦̩̼̩͚͖̦̳̘̣̪̟̳̟̘̺̪̬̟̯͓͕̜͖͙̱͓͎̭̥͕̼̞͖̘̎́̽̑̎̈́͊̆͒̂́̿͂̄͑̓̀̓̾͑͊͑̽̌̿̽͌̊̊̔̇̐̓̈̅̋̓̈́̅̌̍̇͒̈́̓̊͆͆̈́̿̂̊̓̀́͑̎̐͋̈́̊͛̊̀̌͛̐́̐̒̾̂̊̓̑̈̅̎̽̈́̊̿̈́̆̏̓̏̏̈́̀̋̇̒͐̉̈́͌̽̔͐͂̅͑͛̅̽̂̀̿̾͗͛̋̿͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅę̶̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̹̦͍̺͈͓̠̝̥̜̭̞̠̠̘̼͓̯͍̟̮̭͓̲̯͕̝̱͇̥͙̗̲̪͈̮͉̺̙̘͔͔̥͈̟͓̖͚̩̖̲̫͔͙̰͇̠̱̣̣̦̤͖̫͇̺̟̟̞̳͙̞̮̘̜͖̠̘̯̬͇̭͕̫̪͖̈̑͑̒̋̏͑̓̅̈́̇̓͑͗͌̈̅̾͌͋͋͆̒̆͆̏͆̍͛͒͊̔́́̿̐̍͛͌͗̐̎̂́̔̎̑̔͌̀̍̍̓̐̋͒̈́̎̇̇̾̍͆̊̇̋̌͐͊̓̄̉̀̇͌̀̅̽̌͘̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛͔͔̙̭̞̻͉̳̼͙̳͔͍̭͕̰̬͎͓̥̭̖̬̬̘̺̰̝̼̫͈̹̬̦̱͈̜̞̤͔̘̩̤͇̦̮̤̣͎͖̘̫̩̦̜̜̯̗̩̗͖̤͔͇̩̺͖̖̦͙̫̹̩̻̜̗͙̳̠̬̹̬͓̞̠͔͓̦͕̜̠̮͔̜͚̗̩͈̠̯͔̬͔͈̞̭̯̰͇̻̰͖͍̥̟̬̓̆̌͛͗̋̿̔̾̇̑̾̎̂̐̑̽̽̊̄̑̇̈̋̀̈̒̅̎͗̐͛͑̈̀͆͊̂̉͐͐̓̈́́̊̃̀̽̑͛̏͑͛̋̊̉̾̂̐͋̊̓͌̂̏̄̾̅͑̓̆͋̓̉̃̍̔̈́̌̿͛͊̒͆̐̾̎̏͂̏̏͒̊͑̇͑̀̈̐̋̏͊̋́̓͂͌͐͆̎̒͆̀̾͛͊̽͑͐͐̆̃̀̆̒͆̎̊̈̋̇̏͑͑͋̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅş̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̙͉͎̟͓͍͉̠͙̱̗̱͑̾̏̐̓͑̈͋̊͋͊̂̒̀̍̉͐͑̈́̽́̓̐͛̏̈́̃͐͌̅̑͂̋̉̃̽̈́͊̃͐̉́̀̀̅̔̈́̅̒͒̈́̈̏̏̓̋̃̍̉̃̔̾͗̾͐̇̔̀́̽̓̓͛̐̓̃͒̊̃́̽̐̐̂̀͆̋̒́̍͂̈́͛̋͌̈́̏̒̂̔̊́͂͒̍́̈̊̌̊̽̄̅͂͑̎̔͛̽́͛͋̈̔̂̉̔̓̓̎̀͒͐͑̆̿̿̀̽̈́̊́̄͌̐͐̐̓͒̐̐̈́̇̐̆̓̊̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ṭ̷̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛͎̘͈̤͓̩̖͎͎̫͖̱̙͓͚͓̻̻̥̜̯͔͕̹̗͔͎̝̙̠̰̟̟̜͕̫̹̳̩̹̦̥̠̘͙̖̟̞͉̞͎̯̂̀́̅̊̋̀̑̽̄̐̎̑̑͊̊̎̄̀̉̆̂̇̇̌͌̈́̽̈̓̐̔͆̽͊̽̈́͛̀̀̉̋̄̓́͒̍̐̈́́̑̾̎̌͋̊̒̌̑̏̊̀́͊́̀̎̀̂̈́̾̈́̿̔̓̇͂̓̀̓͗͆̓͗̽̍͑̀̆̐͆̋̀̍̍͐̂́̋͒̿͑̃͋̽͒͆͗̇͌̀̊͂͆̒̆͌̀̍̽͐͗͒̓̿̑̈́̋̎̉͋̆͆̍͐̊̈̈́̓̋̍̇̀̍̊̈́͒̔́͊̆̑̅̈́͗̿̄͋̀̅̇͗̀͂̿̾͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̸̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛͉̗̙̭͎̹͎̩͕̠̘̰̺̦̺̰͓̥̥͎͙͚̣̭̦͔͎͔̼̠̖̣̻͖̜͙̫̬͙͔̺̩͙̳̱̯͖̱͙̺̖̱̭̭̠̹̭͙̥͍̻̳̦͓͕͖̜̬͈̣͖̞̞͙̠̯̺̦͙͓͇̗̍͐̾͌͆͋̔̆̿̊͑͛̒̓́͋͌̽̓̓̀̔̈͆̂̊̔͌̏̅̓̿͆͗̾̓͑́̀́̔̈́͗̈́͋̂̎́̇͐̑̀̐̀̆̿̈̑̏̿̄̆́̆̓̀͐̾̔̏̈́̈́̀̀̂́̽͗̈̈́̐̀͑͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅp̸̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̡̛̦͇̟̭̠̩̣̝̪͖̦͇̫̩͙̠̮̱̯̰̘̮̲̩̩͚͈͔̼͉̱̤͕̥͈̫͕̺͉̲̻̥̹͔͓͙͎̜͓̲̭̼̗̥͓̪͔̹̳̝͇̠̭̝͙̤̪̜͚̫̭̩̙̳̪̬̯̟̫̘̖̹̮̭̰͖̫̲̭͉͔͎͈̟͉̗̬̞͆͂͆͊͛̈̓͋̏̈́͐͆̂̌̋̀̽̊͆̔̈́̋̔͑̅̒̾́͒́̍̑͐́͛̓̂̌́̽̈́͌̅̋̆͛͆̆̈́͌̉̃̇̀̽̏́̇̅͋̈́͊̃̍̽̃̿̃͆͋̓͐͋̂̇̋̈́͛͑̆͗́͋͆̀͆̒͐̈́̎̈̓̆̅̇̽̔̒̽̈́͒̂̋͛̆͛͆̊̓̆́̍̎̇̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̶̨̧̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̜̖̻͍̬̭͇̟̣̩̙͇̳̰̦͚̪̻̱̜̫͉̩͉̯̪̞͖̠̫͚͈̗̳̦͇̺͕̭̺̮͕̠̲̰̣̙͓̤͕͚͓͓̪̥̰̺͇̤̞̲͙̟͎̘̬̰̻̗̫̻͉͔͕͔͉͉͈͔̺̘͉͕̙͕̰̞̯͍͚̱͕̙̝̝̭̻̬̣̖̥̯̦̺̠͓̬̯̰̐̓͊͛͌̃̇͐̆̊̊̓̿̈̅̃̌͐̔̏̍̒̈́͐̊̓̀̅̓̅̑͊̉̈́̀̽͛̄̎͆͋͌̉̌̋̂́͆͑͌̓̏̿͋̅̅̉͊̒̿̓̀̊̊̑̂̏̎̇́̊͗͆̇̐̌̅͛̽̓̌̐́̏́̎͊̐́͋̐͆̓̌́́͆̏̊̒̀̔̀́̓̈̓́̋̍̽̍́͐̏͌̌͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̬̳̦̗̰̪̘̮̖̺̞̜̞͔̮̜͖͙͕̠͎̖̩̘͉̣̫̩̞͍̱͈̙̱̠̮̟̫̱̻̖̭͓̯̬̥͍̪̞̙̩̰̬̤̖̠̺̤̪̙̙͕͇̮͍̻̦͖͈̠̣̭͈̼̲̮̤͈͕͕͕̰̣͚̪͎̫͓͖̳͍̘̦̗̪̗̙̬͉̥̣̤̮̲͓̭̫̠̮̪̩̩̣͕̤̻̺̼̦͉̼͕̙̘͖͈͚̻͉͎̩̻̮̘̮̝̱̗͕͇̟̞̳̹͖̖̬͓̭̣͕̤̦̳͈͚̻͍̦͔͇̟͍̲̯̻̲͉̤͔͖͓̙̗̻͔̦̠̬̤̽̎́͗͛̐̉̏̉͆͆̆͐̿̀̔̆̓͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅị̵̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͎̭͈̦͇̖͙͚͉͕̩̠͕̰̟̗̻̠̰͇̪̦̫̺͚͙̳̝̠̩̥̠̰̫̝͓͓̻͖̯̩̻͚̰̺͔͍̝̭̗͚̮̤͎̪͎̠͔̭̹͔̻̳͍̪̮̝̜̼̫͕̪͈̭̼̠̟͍̹͎̭̼̠̱̠̖̣̞̠͙͚̩̳̥͙͎̠̝̩̟͙͔̳̞̱̥̠͕̤͈̮͍͖̪̤̠̺̗̗͕̞̣̫̯̗̳̲̼̮̬͖̮̦̬̩̭̠̠̮̘̱̳̬̣͍̻̲̹̲̣͔̮̪̜̯̲̗̏̈́̀̓͋̌̌͛̎̆̏̓̓̐̋͂́̈́̄̔̂̍̀̄͗͒̋́̂́̎̇̿̾͛̂̽͗̍̈͛̆̔̓̓͐͑̇̒̋̓̀̈́́̈̄̉̃̂̏̈́̓̔̐͛̽̇̂̐̔͛̎̈́́͐̍͋͑̌͊̒̒̍̏̾̔̔̑̎̈́̾̋̔̾̉̊̈́̅̂̇́̑͌̿͑͂͌́̄͆͋̀͒͌͂̓̓̌͂̈́̊͐͒̅͑̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̡̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̜͕̦̭͚͕̠̺̫̮͔̳̺̹͖͚̤͎̪̼̹̠͉̱͍̹̰̻̹̫̹̝̪̹͚̥̞̤͈̙̥͙̬͙͙̹̗̣̯̗͔̞͙̲̞͚̫̗͎̗̺͓̰̐̉̅͒͋̈̆͌̒͆͋̓͌̏̏̿͐̓̐̈̐́̓͋̀̃̀͋͒̓̊͌̿̋̿̏͒̀̉̃͑̾̍͆̀̓͛̄̉̈́͊̎̍̍͐̉̐̿͊̽͛̈́̀̑̋͛͂̑̂̉̓̉̓́̒̓́͛̍͗̓͛͆́͒̑̓̎͐̃̄̔̌̄̋̊̑̓̈́́̒͊͌̆̐͌̀͂̑̾̋̄͐͐̈́͋͒͋̀̈̏͂͂̂̽̋̓̔̉̇͊͒̐̃̈́̉͋̀̂́̒͐͂̋͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̨̡̨̡͕̹̼̳̠̩̼̟͔͔̺̪̲̺̹̜̗͉̙̞̱̤͇̘͇̥͙̺̲̫͚̦̘͕̖̬̜̹̲̘̠͖͇̫͔̪͇͙̠̮̙̖̞͙̝̮̙͈̩̮̳̲͇̞̥̦̙̹̙̰̯̰̘̜̻̹̠̮̻̼̑́͛͋̈́̋̊̅̉̈̈̋͒̂͋̾́͌̍͋̅͆͒̍̊̑̏̓̂̉̌̃͑̍̓̀̏͆̍͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅm̷̡̧̧̢̧̧̛̻͙̬̭͈͕̙̤̘̻̦̥̫̘̬̟̟̩̜̹̰̩̝͍͔̫͍͈̼̼͙͇̠̰̠̥̘̮͓̙̘̹̫͙̺̦̝͇̪̲̜̫͈̪͎̰̙̙̮̠͖̹̦̦̥͇̝͉̪̫̤̪̯̬̲̟̰̦̰̩͙̬̺̲̹͇͉̬̲̼̻̺̝̹̹̞̫̝̪̳̩̣̹̩̦͖͍̰͎̳̜̦̯̟̬̖̜̠͔̬̳͚̼̫͔͙̮̱̜̼͖̳̳̼͉̰͉͉̝̭̺̦͇͉͓̒̓̈́̏̍̿̽̾̓̋̒̎͐̀͐͛́̈́̈́̂̌̍̄͋͋̋͑̓̊̽̍̄̈́͐͒͂̾̀̽̓̓́̂͆̽͂͊͐͑͛̈́̑̃̍̍̓̽̓́͊̓͐̊͌̌͊̊̑́̏̏̅͑̃̊̒̏̆̐̑̇̔̃̒̿̋̀̿̌̀̐̐̏͗̆̀̇̎̀̂̀̉͊͆̅͆̋̉̀͑̾̅́̽̔̈́̅̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅį̷̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̖͈̥͉͇̙̬̗̝̙̫̣̩̯͓̩̬̟̫̯̟̤̳͙̞̻̩̹̖̝͚̘̭̱̥̙͈͇̞̜͍͓̥͈̖̳̦̻̻̝͇̬̟̹͚̣͍̹̦͕̭̯͍̜̬̱͓͓͙̬̪̱̻̦͕̠͖̳̮̼̥̲̤̬̜̟̩͔͍̯͎̘̩͔̼̲̍̉̓̎̈́̋͑̍̀̋͂͛̔̋̏̾͆̋̀̀̇̑̈̓̉̀̈̊̇͑͊̏̊̉̑̉̋͊̒͒̈̈́͛̄́̊̇͂̽͒̓̍̇̓̏̒̉̒́̀̓̊͑͐̀̎͑̓͒̅͆̑̓̏̊̉̆̓̃͊̈͊̃̈́̄̌͋̀͌̈͆̿̒̄̀̒̒͋̀̌́̋͒͂͆̃̓̎̄̀̍͑̀́̊̾͛̈́̓̀̇̔̄̿́̔͊͐̆͗̈͗́̓̓̄͂̑̈́̎̌̏͗̏̓́̆͂͆͆̃̆͌̑͌̔̔̏̿͐̊̊͊̌̈̎̃̎̄̾̅̅͂̃̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅḏ̶̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̬͕̞̞̹͇̥̬̟̠͍̦̭͍͖͔͍̖̬̫̙͇̬̟̹͍͎͚͈̪͍̜͉̖̠͈̳̩̯͖͈̯̰̬̘̰̜̗̼̙̻͇͈͓̬̤̠̭̪̗͉̹͉̮͚͓̜͉͓̰̖̠̙̣̝̮̻͙̩̬̤̻͉̖̮̰͖̗̺̩̖̰̯̙̠̹̞̗̤̣̠̭͖̱̝̟̤̦͚̱̱̙̜̻̗͈̦͙̳͚͔̠̮̟̫͐̈́͂̌̾͛͐͛̉̅́̄̿͐̆̿̎̒̇̔̏͗̏͗̄̓̓̆́̔͂̅̀͋̆̑͌́͆͂̈́͒̍̀͒͑͋̏̈́͗́̏̈́̋̅͌̿̎͂͗̆̔̿̽́̆́͛̎͐̈̒́̾̃̿͗̓̔̉̿̂̈́͆͒̒͂͌͌̂̎̀̎̓̾͒͂̃̂̐̉̌̿͌̈́̂̋̏͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̛̛̹͈̩̼͔̜̱̣̘̱͈͙͙̦̺̣̜͉̼̩̻͚̟̭͚̼̣̱͕̪̀̀͋̎̈́̓͒̑́͂̒̑̾̓͆̔͊̂̅̓̀͊͐̀̐̔́̽̓̽͗̊̒̒͋̐̄̐̀̚̚̕͜s̷̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̮̺̳̜̙͕̯̬͍͍̺̺̣͔͔͇̫̫̮͉͖̖̺̮̤̘͔̣̩̼̤̤̼̣̤͖̳̠͍͍͎͎͎̮̟̬̺͖̻̻̘̯̹̞̞͍̦̦̲͙̖̪̪̘̺͔̫̣̳̳̙͓̣͈̩̭̟͍̥̰̰͈͕̥̳̭̥̪̪̘̥̰̖̲̫̞̘͚̩͙͉͎̭͍̙̝̺͙͍̤̻̱̙̰̺̝̟̗̺͉̤̳͔̱̦̳̣̼̰͇̭̗͈̟̺͔̬̜͈͔͔̮̖͙͈̻̹͈̭͎̹̫͓̰̺͉̮̱̠̱̲̹͚̭͚̜̯̈̔̀̅̎̽̋̂̀̅͐̈́̏̉̐̐̎͊̏̃͐̅͂̅̊̎͌̐̉̋̈́̇̀̈̍́̾̾̑͂̇̾͊̅͂̒́̓̓̑͛͗͛̿͐̋̂͐̉́͒́̓̈́̀̉̈́͆́̋͒̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅę̸̢̛̛̲̟̬̮̘͓̰͍̭̩̼͙͖̥͇͚̣̭̠̹͖̙͙̠͖̄͗̃̀̈́͑͋̏͋͗̋͊̓̄͒̃̎̓̄̐̃͆̔̌̽̀̊̂̊͐̈̇͑̋͊̀̈́͐͑̈́̾͊̋̔̈́̒̽̊̉̈́̃̋̔̓̓̌̃̽͑̉̀̋̋͌͗̓̾̇̈́̄̏͋̈́̒͗͋̓͛̌͊̔͆̃͋̇̿̾̈́̌͂̈̽͋̃̂͗͗̌͛̿͑̄̐́̃̇͋̈̌̌̽̐̒͋̈̇̈̃̇͗͆́̈́̑͂̄̈́̏͛̈́̾̎̈́̎̐́̇̈͒̅͂̂͋̉̇͋̒͋̃̂͑̎̍̈́̒͊̒̉̎̔̉̿̎͆͂̔͂̈́͐̅̀͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝n̷̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̹͎͇̰̰̰̠̼̳͉̲͔̗̹̙̜͖̟̪̼͓͇̝̟̰͈̥̘̺̥̜̟͎̫͍̙̝̣̪̟͔̫̠͈͖̜̤̲̭͔͕͓͈͙̥͉̖̦̥̦̲̤͔͈͉͇̗͚̖͇͚͔̲̬̟̪̝͖̦̫̻̞̰̩͍͓̝̝͍̘̪̙͓̥̰͍̉͋̐̏̔͆̐̅̐͗̈́͗̈̀̉͗̊̈͒͆́͌̋̀̿̂̈́͗̈́̾́͑͊͐͗̽̓̃́͒̈̑͑̃̓͒̽̏̋͌͐̈́̄̍̆̿͐̽͐̈̔̉̿͑̉͛̎̌̂̆͒̈̏̀͒̉̈͗͗̊́́͗̃̂͌͗͋͂͂͐͐̆̒͒͋̈̓̋̇̈́̂̐̅͗̈̐͛̈́͌̀̍̃̇͐̉̀̎̈́͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝t̸̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̯͓̰̗̟̩͖̖̙͙̭̫̻̰̪͈͎̹͚̠̯͉͚̙͓͎̺̦̬̯̳̦̱͖̪͉̱̮͎̻̗̞̭̞͍̭̞̠̥̼̹̣̲̼̙̬͚̳̟̭̼̜̙̩̮̩̠̘̩̪̳͎̗͉͇͍̬̹͎̭͉͉̣̳̺̩̥͚̜̺̮̝̯̟͓̩̗̩̟̞̮̗̪̩̫͓̱͚̪̤̠̠̮̼͎̩̩̤͖̝̠̙̦͚̱͓̘̿̋̅̀̂̌͆̈́̐̀̽̎̉̎͗̾̅̈̄̏̑̋̌̓̀͒͐͒̃̈́̀̈͑̂̋̓͋͑̅̽̈́̽̎̎̃͒̒̅̊̒̊̓̌͗͂̈͆̍̊̌͗̃̓͂̍̏̌͂̄̂͆̇̎̄̈́͂͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̴̡̧̢̡̡̡̛̗̹̱̮̥̹̫̬̟͈̲̯̱̮̭͎͚͖̺̻̖̜̫̝͚̟̥̣̰̗̭̟͚͜ͅn̸̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̥̳͚̞̹̼̹͓̮̣̮̝̱̭̰̪̖̦͙͉̩͎̥̮͔̘̣͕̻̖̼̗̝̺̳̥̹̯͙̰͖̗͚̠͍͙̠͎̤̲̞͇̗̟̳̪͖̞͚̝̰̩̪̜̙̺̮̗͚͈̹͍͓͚̰̣̰̱̲͉͙̞͇̦̜̞͙̗͓͎̪͕̼̜̺̥̳̼̖̗̦̍̈́̂͒̍́̃͑̃͆̎̽̉̅̊̔̓̈́̀͂̂́̏͛͌̽̿͛͑͆̾̑͛̓͌̈́͌̓̎̽̊̀̽̋̊̉͛̉̑̈́̈́̈̆̈́͂́͆͗̀̃̊̒͊̓̈́̇̒͌̽̈́̇̋̐̇̀͐͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅĉ̶̡̛̛̛̎̍̉͛̄̒̋̀̀́́̈́̆̒͒̈͑̉͂̈́͊̃̔̈́̐́̈́͗̆̀͗̈́͆͋͊̍̃͑̋̌̒͌̈́̒̃͂̀͋͋̉͛̓͛̔̈́̑͊̀̏̽̑̍͒̍̓̈́̐͊͊̾̓̅̑̄̎̓͑̏͊̈̑͂͆̌̉͗̈̆̎̑̃͊̓̋̀̀̀̓̏̐͗̉͐̎̑̈́͌̐̈́̔̒̍̾̐̈́͂̏̒͌͂͌̈̈́̅͂̈͊͆̆̆̎͛̍̓̾͊̊́̈́̀̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȅ̵̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̛̹͙̝̪̪̤͇͕̜͖̼͇̱̤̹̗̤̬̞͕̫͖̻͍͙̞̤̞̹͔̦̫̭̫̪̞͖̜̗̖̹͍͕͈̣͔̞̲̘̦̥̱͎̰̞͉̘͍̥͖͎͙̯̙̙͔͚̖̳̟̰̦͙̩̝̗͉̙͙͚͖̄̄̔̈́͂̈́͒͛̆͊̐̔̈́̽̿̂̌̃́̃͗͊̎̂̀́̅̐͒̉̒̂̒̇͂͊͗́͋̈́̒̉̂̋̂̀̍̋̎̀̔̀̂̓̀̂̌̈̂̍̋̃̊̓̀̉̑͗͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̪͖̯̙̠̼̲̙͕̤̪̲̳͍̬͔̗͕̠͚̺͔̟͙̞̺͉̯͕̦̱̮̣͎̦̹̗͓̗̩͔̙͈̯̬͚̖̱̞̼̺͙͙̫̗̟̮̯̦͖̠͕͇̩̖̱͖̭̗̖̬̖̱̜̳̣̟͇͉͎̖̰̹̥̖̮͍̖̞̪̪̫̼̝̭̙͉̯̝̰̖͓͉̳͚̼̪̯̯̞̟̹̮͓̠͉̖̲̞̪̪̽͗͋̈̃̍͂̔͆͋̅̔̑́̄͂͂̈͋͐͛̆̿̂̌̈̐̉̏̎͗̈́̉́̆̔̉̓͌̈́̄̉͋̽̔͌̏̔̑̈̈́̍̋͑́̃͗̏̓̎̌́͐̔̕͘̕͜͜ͅ  
̷̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛͔̺̪̺̮͙̥̗͕͍͍̜̯͖̜̤͖̼̤͔̹̟̤̺͈̰̼̟͙̭͎̘̳̥̘̞̟̥̰͖̖̤͈͉̟̰͔̬̩̟̩̗͖͕̺͔̤͉̭̜̮͈̤̌̈̑͂͆̏̈́͑̐̽̽̇̍̃͊̆͊̃́̽͒͆͒͗́͒̓̄̈̀͛̇̂̆̈́̄̅̂́̄̋͂̌͋͊̍̏̄̇̍̄͊́̌͐̓͊͋͊̈́́̒́̆̄̊̓̃̄̓͗̋̂̒͑͊͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝B̵̨̛̛̛̛̛̥͚̠̦͉̖͚̰̗͉͓̩̳͎̞̘̦̱̖̹̳̥̙̥̙̮͎̥͈̀̎̀̌̃͑̈͊̿̉̽͆̊̋͊̈́̓̊̾̽̇̋̇̊̐̈́̆̌̒̽̌̈̈̈́̊́̊͑̓̐͋̋̽̏̆͂͊̊͋̀̑͗͐̆͊͂̿̒͑̈̎̏̏͂̄̆͒̄́͌̾͋̄̾͊̑̿̽͆̋́̐̄͌̑̿͗̄̓̽̃̆̿̀̀̈́͗̉̏̈́̎͑̈́̉̃́̈́͆̌́̎͑̋͋̈́́̌͆͋̾̀̈́̆̾̈͌̇͐͗̑̏̒̈́̀̑̒̓̐͋͆̈́̂͒́͋̈́̎̓̀̓̉̂̿͌͂̋͆͛͐́̉̔̐̔́͐̌͋̏̿̌̍̿̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅl̵̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̛͉͈̟̻͚̯̯̯̖̣̺̖̼̟̪̺͍̲̻̤͇̰͉̺̱̘̥͕̯̠̫̰̖̝̟̥̭̝̪̤̦̮̖̖̯͎̝̺̝̤͈͕̹̰͓̫̺̻̤̳̜̯̜̱͉̳̮͉̗̖̯̟͙͉̲͍͖̭̥̬̞̣̫̺̘̱͎͈̳̬̞̮̮͖̺͇̺̣̱̪̹̹̠̝̞̭̞͉̦̮͓͕̞͖̍̽̏̅̐̓̇̃̏͂͐̈́̀̏͂̒̓̊́̾̍̇̑͌͋̄͊͂̅͑̑͒̉͋̑͒̇̋͒̀̾̋̈́̌͋̓̉͛͗́̏͐̌̽̒̇̀̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅờ̶̢̧̛̗̻̝̣̪̪̩͐̓̊̎͂͂̔̒͊̏͑̀̐͂̌̉̔͒͑̾̑̈́̉̐̿́̅̈́̋̒̊͐̾͐̑̄̎̓̐͐̍̿̀̇̄̓͗͘̚̚͘͠͠͝o̸̧̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̡̻̥̞̼͈͈̤̮̥̺̩̬͓̙̫̤͔̼̰̩͔̬͉̟̲͔̝͍͕͔̟͍̩̣̪̰̥̱̮̮̹̳̪̱̩͕̠̖̥͇̯͎͙͖̟̜͇͕͙̻̹̜͇͎̪̯͍̭̻̪̳̠̹̟̲͓͈̞̥͈̖͎̖̞̥̖̼̜̤͉̥̥͕͈̹͎͖͓̱̥͎̼̠̯̪̻̗͕̲͍̟͍̩͍̲͎̗͙̥̭̹̲̖͋̅̐́͛̈́̂̾͊͐͆̊̊̓̿̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅḑ̵̧̨̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̘͙̭͇̻̬̝̤̼̥͖͍̺̤̱̤̞͎̹̠͕̭̩̗̤͙̜̰͚̬̪̳̰̙̬̝̬̼͈̰̹̠̺͇̬̬̭͚̻̮̠̱͉͖͓̳̥̗͈͕͓̬̺̯̩͚̰̬̘͈̳̻̺̼̰͇͎̰̗̤̪̹͉̞͚̬͔̙͇̩̳͖͇̳͈̻͕̺̺͓̠́̐͐́̍́̀̂́̓͑̉̈́̌͌́̌̓̀́̿͂̈́̑̌̑́̾̓̍̑̇͂̋̀̎̇͑̃̋͛͗̀͊͒͛̔̇̿̓̽̂̉̎͗̏̒͊̄̊̾̅̀̐̎̿͗͆͆̍̌̀̿̾̈̈́̆̂̊͒̑͑͐̓͆͛̅̑̽̈́̌̀͛̓̑̍͐̎̓̐̔̐̓̈̈̂̃̓͛̌̒̊́̋̄̐͊̃̂̇͌̐́̊̾̉̂͒̒̋͑̂̈́̏̅̀̄̈̊̓̆̎̉͛́̎̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̭̝̬̮̬͓̘͔̹̮͎̭̞͉͕̼̱̻͕͓̱̹̗̪̫̬͇͇͕͔͎͕̹̙̜͙̯̯͇̻̩̮͓͓͎̮̳̬̯̝͕̮̳̟͉̖̗̜̣̝͙̻̳̺̰̭͉̦̻̯̬̘̳̘̳̞̣̭̣͙̟̫̹͓̳̘̙̜̖̤͔̯̬̻̥͖͍̭̲͈͕͙̫̣͇͖̭̲̪̘̠̥̟̱̙̝̬͙̻̯͈̱̪̣̗̭̗̟̥͇̲̥͇̳̮͉̞̳͉̻̈́̎̐͛̀̃̈̂̒̇̋̊͋͑́̓̃̔̏̅̒̾̊͒́̔̉̇̈́́̅̈̄͋͗̒̓̊̽̀̃͛̈̈́͂͑̓̀̓̔͑̈́͑̋̑̋͋̂͑̓͛̾̇̈́͗͗͂́͑̓̋̏͛̿͗̅̈́̃̇͒͂̽̎͐̓̊̋͐̈́̈́͒̃̈́͌̓̀̆͆͐͗́̈́̇̅͑͑̉̄̇͗͋̔̾̉͆͊́̔͒͂̾́̿͆̌͑̂͛̾͗̆͗͌́͑́̄̀̄̃͆̽̋́̄̐̿͑͆̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̸̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̛̛͓̼͇̦͕̩̗̩̫̥̪͎̮̮̲͈̝̳̯͉͔͍̼͚͙̯̙̹̰̦̳͓͇͈͔̠̺͕̦̮̠̜͚̗̖̬̘͖̬̙̣̞̠̹̺̰̟̫̳̙͚͙̫͂͗̊̌̉͂͊̊̓̂̾͋̈́̊͋̈̑͗̊̀͛̽̑̑̐́͌̆̊̿̓̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅj̷̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̤͔̞̰͈̩̝͈̭̥̩̥̠͖͚̟̼̤͖̖͕͉̗͕͓̗̲̠̟͕̳̞͉̩͉̙̦̼͙̤͔̲̼͉̐̐̓̓̽̋̐̈́̌̅̌̾̋͌̑̃̒̏̓̒̏͗̀́̓̍̈́̅͆̽̀́͊͒́̽̑͂̆̅͆̒̈́̈́̓̾̽̉̀̀̀͐͒̍̐́͑́͋̎͒̓̄̒̃̇̉̒̓̊̇͒̆̌̄̌̔͗̿̔̃̑͛͗͂͊̔̉̌̉̾̑̀͋͂̍͊̿͗̈́̓̾̂̔̂̈́̈́̐̌̀́̔͂͐̔̇̎̒̆͑̿̏̏̀͌̅̈̽̔̆̒̌͑͆́̈́̾̿̋̈̎̒̈̏́͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅa̵̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̛̛̩̱̠̘̹̠̬̲̼̦̗̮͉̥̪̜̮͚̪̙̖̭̥̳̼̬̳͇̭̪̠͖̳͙̟̮̟̲̳̘͙͇̻̩͚͈͈͓̗͇̙̥͖͔̹͇̲͙͍͖͇̳͚͈̻͎̥̥̦̰̦̺̰̖̦͚̖͔͖̙̲͒͗̇̏̆̆͐̌̎̿̔͐͂̌͐͑̂͌̂͐̌̽̉̏͂̐̇̈̓̅̓̒̈́̌̉̌̐̋̏̄͗̃̃͊͆͆̀̎̊̐͗́̐͛̀̒̽̀̔͂͗̉̂̓̃̈́̀̒̆̅̉̔͒̅̽͑̉̈̂̊̌̈̐̈́͒̔̆̏͆́̑̓͗̎̆̍̊̿̾̎̈̈́̈́́͆̔͌̿̌̇̎̇̿͗̉̾̒̃̓̔̋͐̋̆́̇͗̇̈́̌͌̾̍̃̐̈̽̑̆̆̽̿̋̈͆̀͐͑͛̀̑̂̀̓̎̃̏͑̐̌̉̈́͂͆͛̈́͐͛̾̅̇̅̈́̊͗̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅc̷̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̝̫̝̳͖̟͕͙̲̲͎̖̜̘̻̱̲̲̠̹̠̟̲̘͈̯̹̣͍̻̦͕͈̺̣͉̦̼͉̜̙͕̬̲͇͚͓̮̪͙͔̳̖͇̜̯̻̮̳͕̞̜̩̯̺͔̫̦̦̺̱̘̘̟̣̠̜̞̳͇̼̹̲̤̱̝̳͙͙̲̖̙̺̳̜̣̥̥̠̹̲̘̝͚̭͖̻̝̟̩̳͓͑̀̆̽̇̀͂͗́͛͂͆̓̈́͌̓̆̐̔͐̒̿̂͋̅̈́͒͛̓̒̀͒̆͂̔̆͐̑̓̄͋̆̎̆̇͌͌̓͛̀̊̈́̌̈́͂̐̓͌̽͑̂̈́̂̒̔̋͑̂̇̈́̂̀͛̉̎̽̌̅̅̋͛̄̈́̇̀̈́͌͌͌̈́̆̾̓̆̓̑̅̂͒̈̓͂͗̔̿͊͆̅͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅư̵̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̘̰̳̹͕̪̹̰̦̘̞̬͎̩͚͖̮̥͇͎̦̲͔͍̲̥̠̲̼̺͇͇͎͈͎̮͙̗̤̫̘͔͈̪̭̝̻̳͔͕̜̼͕̠̫̭͓̱̣͕̰̙̥̲̰͎͔̪̺̰͈̯̦̩̣͔͈̖̤̹̼̼̦̱̫̱̻͖͕̝̞͇̱͇̞̳͖̳̈̃́́̉̓̍͒̆̐̽͊͆͐͌̃͒̆̾̇̆͒̐̾̀̔̓̾̈̈́͑̄̄̃̐̃̒͋̒́̽͆̑̂̅͗͌͒͌͂͒̑͒̃͌̄̉̒̒̑͑͗̂͒̎̋̀̉͛̈̄̓̐̂̌̏͗͐̃̂̽͆̃̈̅̈̒̀̉̀̈́̆̓͒̓̉̽̔̈́̾͛̑̈́́́̒̐̏̓̔̒̊̒́̑́̊̽̈̃̽́͂̃͆̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̙̣̘̗̳͖̭̲̗̮̘͍͎̺̙̟͚̘͖̼̤͍̺̦͈̲̪̻͉͇͎͚͓̩̣̠͙͚͖̰͓͙̜̯̟̦̹͎̔̂̽̌̒͑̾͆̈́̆̆͌͋̕̚͘͜ͅͅą̷̨̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̹̣̫͇̳̞͇̬͚͍͉͖͚̹͎͔̜̜͔̰̳̪̲̫̼̣̰̭̰̱͈̰̟͇͙̯̞͈̠͚̹̬͍̤̮̲̥̲͕̟̙͓̪̪̞̩͙̞̝͉̝̰͎͓̝̦̣̫̫͖̜̞̣͈̳͎̩̯̞̖͓̤̗̮̤̭͙̼͖̼̳̦̳̻̱̯͇̳͚̪̞̦͍͍̬͔͈̣͕͓͌́̋̎̍̑͊̾͛́̔̎̀̊̀̋̍̇̍̔͂̋̃́̍͗́͛̑͊̈́͐̽͗͋̊͗̒͒̉̄͑̈́̋̈̇͐̂̀̇̓̅̀͗̔̄̈̈́̂͐̽͋̅͂̽̈́̿͐͛́͊̂̀̃̑́̈́͐̌̿͌͗̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅţ̷̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̡̛̹͖̳̦̳̻͔͎̩̺̣̰̱̺̙͓̝͓̜̝̝̟̖̰͎̩̫̦̙̦̩̦̗̺͉͍̲̗̣̻͇̣̝̬̲̩̩̗̮̪͚̠͖͎͚̫̹̣͚͙͖̥̺̲̤͍̭̯̻̻̘̻͓͕̭̻̬̘̫̟͓̝͎̭̼̫̻̜̘̬͉̞̰̟̣̙̞̠̥͎̝̻̹͍͉̘̤͎̙͓͚̦͚͖͚͂̂͊͗̆͐̎̄͗̓̋̽͌̓̒̀̊̓͛̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅę̷̧̢̡̧̨͙̟̻̫̯̟̞̭̯̩͖̦̰̦͖̫̱̺͙̞͎̰͉̯̰̗̺͖̗͇̮̯̹͍͇̘̟̮̤̰̥͍̳͎̘̱̩͓̫̖̲̫͎̼̫̜̙͕̻͙͍̥̞̘̟̥̮̞͖͍͎̹̱̱̜͉̱̻̯͕̭̺̣̯͎̜̼̤̝͕̗̟̜̫̼͙͖̮̗̭̻̬͔̞̪̻̞͙͕̟̠̖̹̜̀̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅs̴̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̧͕̣͙̫̱̣̟͎̲͚͚͙͙̤͚͙͈͍̫̤̗̖̬͇̘̫̥̙͖͙̬̻͎̜̻̱̹̱̝̗̮̺̠͕̺̖͔͙̞̞̖͖̗͉̱͓͇͉̦̬̖̪̬̩̘̹̖̹͈͎̜̘͙̰̼̯̳̼͈̭̗͔͎̞̺̘͎͓̻̟̼̯̯̣̰̜͔͎͎̝̻̫̠̳̹̰͚͖̑́̊̆͌̅̏́́́͋̊̀̀̈̉͒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̼̖͔̣͇̣̯̪̟̘̼̗̝̼̞̹̦̟̳̜̝̹̦̯̮͙̺̬͈̫͍͓̤̰̻̥̙̦͓̳̤͔͕̻̗̹̫̟͇͖̠̖̥͇̯̩͔̥̬͖̤̖̻̗̣̖̙̳̮̖̪̟̯̩̫̼͇͎̻̬̟͙̤̝̱̘̦͔̻̥̣͚̜̰̻̙̬̦̬̞̻͍̯̭̳̹̙̖͖̞̮̩̞̩̌̄͌́́̋̑̌͒̏̾͊̇̉̕͜͜͜f̵̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͍͇͇̼̮͉̺͖̭͙̠͙̻̻̲̯̯͇̗̮̪̳̣̣̹̹͙͖̲̞͈̭̜͓͇͈͕͖̖̜̞̠̥͍̱͚̜̣̟̬̮̼͚̯͉̻̠͖͔̼̹̫͎̜̻̺͉̥̝͕̦̞͙̗̙̲͖̭̪͉̗̪͙͍̻͖͓̬̯̦̣̻͚̮͙͙͚̬̪̦̺̥̞̟͉̝̖͔̥͍̲̮̖̝̹̰̜̼̳̖̦̗́̀͒̀̓̋̈́̎̓̀̎̀̈́͂͛͐̒͑̀͒̿̆̔̾̈͆̏̑̄̀̔̿͒̎̆͋̃̈́͌̋̈́͑͐͋̒̃͐̿̀͗͂͐̊̋͑̅͌̎̋̈́̌̇̃̂͌̐̇͒͌̓͆̍̀̽͗̀͗̓̂̋̆̑̽̊̀̅̏̈́̒̈́̾̀̄̈̾͆̏̀͒̾͌̒̏͊̋̀̂̀̓̍̾̅̄͐̂̉̐̆͂́͐͛͌͑̋͑̌̋̊̂͛̑̽̍̇́͋̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅṛ̵̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̬̱̞̲͕̘͖͕̻̭̩͎̟̩͚͈̼͓͎̺̰̬̜͖̦̘̠̖̞͖̳͓͉̣̩̪̦͖͇̮̟̹̲͍̹͎̩̼̣̟̣̱̱͓̺̜̙̥̭̙̰̯̹̰̥̙͇̠͎͖͚͖͖̟͍̦͕̰͕̲̰̟̳̺̹̮̪̺̬̭̯̦͇͎̰̻̗̙̠̝̮̥͓̺̥̮̼̞̟̗͖̬̱̹̓̋͑̀̅͗̏̀̓͒̔̃̇̔̋̊̇̑́̌͗̊̌͊́́͆̏̇͒̎̆̾̈́̑̀͋̿͆̽̌͌̀̊͂̓̈̊̈́̈́̐̑͒̒̓́͐͆̓̏̄̀̽̊͌̄̑̈́͌̄̊̆͂͋̈́̐͛̊͗̌̿͒͆̽͋̔̀͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̝̖̫͓͙͈̥͙̝͕̙̞̳͖̱̗̟͙̖̗̜͍̗̙͎̙̗̖̦̪̘͔͕̙͔̹̻͍̥̤̮͎̘̹̩̳̯̯̰̪̝̜̻̝̳̗͈̮͈͉̜͚̥͉͓̝͍͉͓͚̳͖͕͍͖̳͉͖̭̘͍͈̺̻̜̮͎̼̱͚͕̼͎͉͉̗͈̺̥̹̪̝͉͉͈̙͖͚̙̙̹̲͚͓̲̬͈̦̻̱͓͖̬͖̼̠̬̘͈̰̼͔͚̪͚͍̟̰̺̱̬̺̻̬͎̹̖͍̝̲̮͈͖͔̣̦̎̎͗̅̅͋̄̈̔͆͒̊̃͛̈̿̿͂̒͂̎͊͛̃̌̓̍̏̑̒͌̐̿͒̒͛̇̄̾̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅm̸̡̛̰͚̞͚̥̑̉̈̈͛̈̿̍͝ ̷̧̨̨̧̡̨͙̻̯̥̜̪̫̤̦̝̩͓͖͔̖̬͓̝͖̦͈̟̮̲̹̝̱̮̥͉͍̜̥̙͙̠̖̗͉̠̳̘̥̘̹̰͎̺̹͈͍̞̩̙̤̱̩̠̞̝̜͙̼̖͙͍̹͕͓̱̤͚̭̪̪̺̱̙͕͎͓̙̥͋̃͋̉͐̌́̇̓̾́͐̄̂́̈̑̾̀̽̈͐̉̃̄͐͌͛̌͆̃̒͊͑͂̄͛̃͑̆̎̚̕͝͝͠͠ͅh̴̡̨͎̦͓͓̰̼̭̺̣̬̘͓̘̰̠̮͔͔̻̝̲̹̗̺̬̟̯̓̏̉͆̎͌̉͋̈́̊̎͑͑̆͂͂̊̔̒͗̿͊̆̒̆̾̏͌͂̓͒̃̉̂̾̔̋̈́́̚͜͝ͅỉ̸̡̡̧̧̢̧̹̘͍̞̤͍͓̫̤̦͇̯̟͈̰͇̻͈͕̖͔̺͕̭̮̺͍̹̞̞̱͉̰̱̺͚̹̠̳̞̣̱̖͖̭͙̹̗͚͇̱̥̞͎͍͕̲̭͙̩̩̱̭̰̺͔̤̗̝͎̾ş̴̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̭͉̝͖͇͈̳̮͚̲̹̰̹͙̬͕̻̬̻͖̳̥̬͔̟̝̞̬̜̫̟͔̱͕͎̦̥̱̪̻͙̖̲̤̱̪̰̗̪̻̞̬̗̙̠͖͖̮͈͉̻̪̏͂̎͛̉́̅̓̏̓̄̔̎͐̓̊̎͌̽̾͋̀̽̄̊̍̇͊͌͊̓̄̈͆̔̃̀͊̽̀̓̇̌̓̑͌̉́̈̐͒̓̇͊̆̎̾́̇̒͊̒̓̅̅̈́͂̅̏̔̐̅͛̇͗̽͗̑́̉̄̄̋͐̐̍̋̌̽̍̿̊͊̂̓̑̅̀͂́̑͒̓͊͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̶̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̲̼̘̺͓͉̱̠̭̖̮͚̙̳̮̘͕̫̜͖̳̰͕̪̣͈̙̠̲̳͕͖̲̳͖̥͉͈̮̲͔̘̯̝̞̻̯̲̹̼̣̞̭̬̮͍̬̞̪͕̣̤͈̜̰̮̟̥̜̝͓̺͖̳̭̫̟͕͕͍̰͍͈̭̖̥̳̘̞̩̻̠̟̬͚̮̮̹͉͈̬̣̳͙̣͖͙͎̪̥̣̟̜͚̫͔̺͓͓̠̱̗̩͇̲̩̣͕͙̼̦͈̠̘̖̹̬̰̜̝̼͉̖̹͍͔̙̝͉̳̪͈͔̺͇͌͌̀̑́̀̉̍̊͛͐̓̍͛̊̑̀̌͑̿͆͛͛̑̐̓͊̓̐̇͑̅̐̅̋̃̊̌̀̈̒͋͋̀̉̊̽̓͑̊̄̌̓̅͊́̓̈́̋̈̓͒̊́̃̀̾̀͑͋̏̎̅́̂̂̒̏̓͂͛́͑̑̽́͒̋̿͆̈̽͆̈́̒̓͑̌̿͒̆̒͊͐͒͌̋͂̇͋̄̓̀͂̂̇̓̒͋͋̔͊͂̌̄̌͑̄̾̓̆̂̆̉̾̽͗̀̉̌͂̀͛͐̎̆̈͐̄̿̈́͋́͋̐͆̓̒͆̍̈̑͗̔̉̆̀̾̈́̊́̅̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅw̶̢͓̪̹̦̖͉͎̣̤̤̻͕̠̺̰̙̦̦̦͕̜̫͕̞̌͊̈́͌̂̍͆̒̄̇̑̇̃͆̾̓̈́̓̎̽̓̋͛̽̇̓́͆̈́́̊͐̈́̄͗͊͂̑̏͛̓̓̈́͆͋̿̉̾̓̏̆̀̀̈͑̈́̋͗̈̄͆̉̿̄̔̅́̐̐̔͒̀̐̊̇̆͊̂̐̒́̐̏͆́̄͆͑̾̈̍̌̔͑͊̅̈́̀̀̈́̓͒̂̑́̂͌̆͐͊̈́̇̉̌̆͌̑̒̈́͊̃̑̆̓͂͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ĭ̴̡̧̛̛̛̛̥̮̘̘̯̖̹͎̯͓̼͈͚̖̭̖̘̈́́́̈́̽͆̈́̾͑̌̓̒͑͑͛̄̌̑̋͂͂̏́̀̊̒̓̈́̌̐͐͛̃̒̀̈́̈͌͐̆̔́̄́̋̏̀̇͗̎͌̂̃͒̅͗̆͆̉̈́̀̀̏̉̐̈́͑̂̅̿̓̾̈̏͐̀͐̈̉͑̎̍̽̓̃̃̄̋̏̓͊̓̿̽̒̑̋̓̆̀́̌̊̉̈́̓͗͊̈́̀͊̃̅̍̋̄̀͗͛̄̄̌̂̏̈͊͗̌̆̈́̊̽̓̉̑̐̎̉͌͋͂̊̀͋̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅṉ̷̢̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̹̤̱̮̮̻̲̯̥͈̙͇͍̞͔͕̭͖̠̟̥̯̙̘͖̖̦̻̜̝͇͇͉̼̘̩̪̯̦͔͎̳͔̟͓͍͕̲̟̖͇̩͖̫̹̪̳̦̲̱̙̹̮̤͇̩̬̲̯̳̩̠̘̹̅͋͒̅̈́̎̉̀͆͌̅́̎̌́̎̿̌̄̓̑͐͂̈́͑̂̉̽́̽̽̓̓́̎̄̑̀̅͛̀̓̈́̂̏͌̽̆̔̒̍̆̓͗̑̐̽́͒̇̓̈́͛̔͑̇̎́͊́́̌̈́͛̄̿͑̈́̐͒͗̿̑̇̄͐͌̓̿̍͌̎̈́̎̀̋̐̉̈́̅̀͒͑͊͑̔̍͛̎̈́̈́̎̌̆̊̓͛̃̾͑͒͒͂͑̍̔̈́̒̌̄̓͆̉̽̆͒̆͂̌̆̇̀̄̏͆̈́̅̾̾̏͒̀͑̽̉̆̓̅͑̿́͋̃̈́̾̿͛̈̈̓͂̐̑̿̓͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͔͖̼̥̲̥̤̱̺͇̙̥̖͕̟͇̠̜͍̩̥̺̹̰͚̼̙͔̬̭̰̩̥̗̥̱͔̠͕̤̦̘̮̘͙̞̗̙͖̜̝̯̩̩̘͉͎̪͕̰̞̰͖͚̥̟͕̫͔̣̥͕̰̬̪̠̯̥̙͍̹͇͚̼̲̬͙͖̱̦͇̯̹̯̺̖̤̤̩̮͍͈̻̳͓̜̮̟̪̖̟̫͈͈̩͈͉̜̥̝͉͓͎̜̘͈͖̟̳͉̖̳͙͓̻̞̳̳̥̺͎̪̺̟͍͔̤̮͍͓̠̭͕̟͕̜̫̩̺̼̜͚̰͙̩̩̼̲̠̱̣͎͙͚͈̃̑́̐̓̽̐͗̆̅̈́́̉́̉̈͂́͛͆̊̓̋̆̇̑̀͋̇͛̏͛̐̈̓̍̄̂̔͗͊̂͆̀͂̐̓̉͋͐͊̈̂̈́͊͊͋͊̌͆̌͐̍͌̅̊̃̓͑͗̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̬̲̝̬̥͖̤̣̘̳̼̭̱̖̳͚̪̘̣͖̤͚̺̠̜̣͕̙̝̤͈̮̤̥͈̪̪̤̱̣̪̭̗̪̹̬̟̳̮̻̯̥̺̦̻̬̯͔͎̪̭̱̦̪̯̪̫̺̤̠̭̪̫̩̯̮̗͇̣̮̘͕̳̹͎̟͙̖̦̥̲̰̥̠̯̺̝͉̫̥̼̫̘̲̥̹͎̯͍̖̹̱̳̜͙̣͎̗͎͔̥̹̮͖̭̹͈̺̱͓̯̻̜͖̲͇̘̠̰̪͎̱͙̙̑̽̌̒̄̑̈̒̎̅̆͛͆̄̆͌͊̾͋́̀͗͐̄̈́̆̄͆̅̂̏̽̿͗̆̌̍͋͆̉̂͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̘͉͉͇͚̫͉̥̳̪̜̖̝͙̘͖͓͇̤̖̺̞̙̱̥̹̞̳̺̞̫͚̬̮̣̦̙͍͈̗̹̗̞̩͇̤̦̭̦͉̟͎̩̖̯͇̳͖͖͇̰͓͍̳̯̯̱̫̺̯̳̩̳̥̩̝̞̮͚̙̟̹͍͈̙̩̲̘̺̥͎̙̝̱̞̰̟͔̲͇̪̙͉̭̳̦̲̺̩͈̫͇̺̙͉̲̙̲̙̼̠̼͙̯͚̟͖̘͕̝͓̞̳̮̗̯͙͍̱͇̏̑̈́͆͊͆̉̂̈́̆̈́̇͂̆͂͌̇͗̇̅̓̌̍͋͋̆̌̿̈́̋͐̔͑̈͑̑̍̉̂̀̅͐̎̍͐͛̋́̈́͐͋̈́̃͂̒͊͂͌̈͆̈́̊̄̽̿̏̾̈́̄͂͂̌̊͂̔͛͋͒̈̄͐̿͋̀̔̾̌́͐̽̆́̀̃̇͂̅̇̓̈́́̔̈́̋̾͒̾͂͐͊͋̅̃̈́̈́̇͐͆̅͂̎͊̊̀̄̊̈́̔̊̓̊̿̌́͑̈́͑̑̽̓̍̈́̽̾̽̽͒̊̍̈́͗̒͑̒͐̓͋̈͊͛̀̍̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅl̵̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̮̗̤̝͇̲͚͚͎̪̖̘̺͉̺̺͍̙͙̠̘͚͔̩̳͉͔̮̦̳̫̰̬̖͎̭̖͓̝̖̼̯̪͓͕̬͇͉͍̟̪͉̞̻̜̙͈̱̙̖̳̫̱͙̳̺̮͉͚͉̺̫͈̙̳̠̦̱̺̣͕̝̺̝͎̜̮͇̥̮̖͇͔͙̩̬̮̺̠͖̱͕͊͊̃̅͑͒͂̆̌̅̔̊̾̆͋͒̋̄̇̿̑͊́͋̈́́̿͊͋̄̉̾͒̒̆͐̀̍̃͒̉̓͌̇͂͐̋̎́́́̏͆̿̀͗͋̐̌̐̀͋͗͒̏̑̑͒̽̿̾͒̌̅͒̈̏̾̉̇͌͒͌͛͌̅͑̇̋̋̔̀̑͂͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̴̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̱̠̝͉̮͉̤̮͚̯̱͍̠̥̤̼͎̬̭̪̣̲͙͉̤͚̦͍͉͓̣̥̥͉̪͇̘̗̥͔͙͈͇͕͎̙̥͎̫̯̗͉͎̹̖̖̙̣͉͓̣͕̯̮̙͓̻͚̦̘͍̘̖̯̺̲̞͎͍̦̰̮̻̳̟̪̬̦̮̺̰͓͙̗̘̺̹̭̗̥̼̞̮̜̤̫̯͙̲͈̻̭̪̠͓͖͖͙͖̜̮̜̠̤̪͉͚̱̥̳̱͕̤͕͚̦̞͈̘̹̳̯̠̗͉̳̲̰̮̟͓͎̤̦͉͓̟̜̝͇͎̞̺̣̗̗̖͖͖̞̺̘̯̳̣͖̒̑̏̓̎̂̋́̌̌̈́̎̿̑͒̈́̃̌̃̋̅̓̔̔̑̄̀̎̊̂̑̍̈̓̔̃͛̓̓̾̆̓̾͐̾͐͂̆̿̒̑͗͊̎̈̄̓͐́̄̄́̈́̉̓̊̃̂͐̅̈́̑̿̇̑̈́͑͒̓̆͂͗̓̈́̽̇͋̀͌͂̈̋̿͒͋̄̓̑̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̤̮̗̟̝̹͔͎̞̩̗̱̭̫̞͎̬̳̮̥͓͇͚̺̹͈̅̍͐̐̐͒͗́̈́̓̎̈́̈́̃̃͊̀̇͆̌͆̓̽̊̈̔͆̒̔̋̀̿͂̆̈́͒̋̾͌̊̈́̋̒̊̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͝l̴̡͔̤̯͙̜͎͕̥̹͉̘͔͙̜͚̯̥̺̟̝͇̈́̋̈̐̊̍́̏̃͌̈́́̃̌̐͊̈́̎̇̎̓̈́̎͊̔͑͐̑̚̚̕i̸̢̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̨͖͎̲̯͙̰̰͎̰͓͚̳̙͚̲͎̙̲͍͚͙̯̗̱̳̖̬̲͓̖̻͖̹̝̯̩̼̩̼͚̭̖̯̞͍̩̗̙̣̦͖̟̺̳͙̫̹̰̜̲̗̭͍̥̜͔̠̗̩͚͈̤͉̤͓̗̺̥̲̥͍̩͓̤͔̙̱̭̰̊̃͆̍͋͐̀͒̑̑̓̒͂̐̈͊̚̚͜͝͝k̸̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̟͉̪͓̬͔̤̗͓̮͉̯͔̞̗͖͈̝̭͙̗̳͍͚͓̟͓̦̼̱̣͈͓͓̻̹̬͙̫̦̰̟͈͔̥̜̮͉̺̘̝̱͚̝̖͕͇̥͎̹̙̭̘̮͕͖̝̜͙͈͍̠̣͓̼̙͎̯͍̤̦̞̰̳̹͇̠̬͚̪̦͍̂̏̆͑̿̌̅̈̐̿͊̿̿́̾̍̿̍͋̎͛̓͊̑͆̎̒̅͑̈̈́̎̈́̓̈́̈̇̊͊̍̃̀̽̾͋̽͆̃͂̒̓͒̍̔̐͑́͋̉̈́̓̿̓̓̍͗͂͛̎̏̿̈̽̀̔̒̿̾̄̔̉̂̍͑̏̋͋̉́̀́̒͗̊̍̅̒͐̄͗̆̋̎͑͆̊̐̊̊̌͑͗̉̄͂̆͒̈́̉̉̀̈̔͊͐̀̆̋̎̈͆̓̎̑͊̄̄̾͐̈̽̀̽͂͐́̅̽͒̋̿̔́̇͗̂̂͐̓̄͂́͊͐̉̈̊͌̂̆͋̎͌̈́̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅĕ̸̢̧̡̧̢̧̨̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̛̛̖̲͔̫̲̤̙̗̣̳̯͇͉̖̺̫͖͙̠͓̬͓͇͙̫̲̟̖̗̠̗̖̦̫̭̼̘̱͉̱͎͔͍̱͍̯͔͕̺̲̳̠̥̱͚͇͙̫̞͉̠̝̹͇̥̪͇̼͖̥̠͕͎͕͖̼͙̣̼͔̬̮̻̗̯̮̭̲̪͓̲͇͙͕̼̥͉̱̼͍̹͙̭͙͓̥̜͖̗̭͕͔͓͖̮̯̣̣̱̪̪͓̜͖̥̪̳̩̰̱͙̻̥͖̘̰̺̝̗̬̣̤͇͙̟̝̠̬̬̬͕̠͔͓̖͓̳̜̪̠̩̮̘̖̺̦̼̽̂͋̈́̈͌̾͒̄̎͌͋́͋̉̏̿͆͊͌̓͑̎́̾̽̆͒̄̆̓̃̉̍͑͂̆͗̑̃́̿͛̓͑̃͋̍͒̍̎͌̋͌̈́̈́̈̀̅̑͆͋́̏̐͌̄͗̽̄̾̇͐́̉̀͐̅̽̔̋̈́͂̀̈̇̓̓͊̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̺͙͖͖͎̱̥̬̹̟̯̳̘͙̟̱̙̞̬͔̤̱͇̝̮͙͎̝̤̙̪̬̰̪̮͎͈͔̜̭͙̦̝̺̼̖͙̘͕̼͚͖̪̩͈͈͈͎͉͉͎͙̖͖̳̩̗̺̟̝̠̮͓̪̙̻̤͓̺͈̦͓̟͎͍̩̳͕͔̠͖̗̤̲̤̣̭̫̬̥̩͙̦̱̻̟̠̘̻͔̙̭̣̫͓̜͖̱̞͖̼̘̮̤̱͚̳̹͔̳̝̩̳̭̘̙͕̗̯̬̳͈̞̯̄͐͆̌̄̈́̊̓͛͊͒̄̆̓̇̓́̑̎̐̉̋̊̿̃̓́̇̌̈͂̃̈́̆͌͂̍͂͗̔́͑̀̑̈͊̐̏̍̍̔̿́͊̍̾̋̃̽̈́̔̐͛͂́͗̂͐̋͆̐̉́̿̉́͐̌͋͐̈͌̈́̈́́͗̃̏̿̒͂̅̆̈̂̓̈́̂̆̅͐͒́͂̑͊̄́̇̉̍̀̏̊̎́̈́̄̾͆̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḩ̵̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̤̝̫̳̳̜͉͇͙͓͖͚̥̝͉̮̻̰̱̰̦͍̥̱̬̱͓̠̲̹̮̣͚͉̜̟͕̠̭͕͕̳͈̻̖̮̦̣͙̺͓̯͚̟̣͈̳̥̻͇̱̹̼̻͍̟͇̼̤̹̖̖̹͕̘͖̬̪̻͚̯͚̼̬̣̼̩̗̦̻͉̾̍̈̂̈́͒̈̓̄̅̈́͑̆͒̆͂̇́̓̒̿̔̊͑̊̾̽́͆̌́͂̏̒͒̓̂̈̽̀̒́͒̊̈̓͋͋̈́̆̏̓̌͛̌̈̓̀̍͋͌̅̏̇̎͑͒̈́͋̓̀̄̌̂̈̄̌͑̆̉͂̍͗̈́́͒̆̊̑̈́͊̒͌̒́̇́̌́̑̈́́̄͑͐̀̏͐̑̈́̈́̊́̀̽̑̍̓̿͛͑̄̃̑́́̒͌̾̽̀̆̓̿̔̒̐̽̔̂͒͂̿͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅȩ̵̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̳̫̜̥̬͖̙̺͚̯̳̻̺̖͕̱̰̤̗̲͈͚̘̮̞̬̫̝̙̖̝̗̲̯̰̲̹̗̥̯̖͎̥̟̺͍͔̗̜̬͓̺͔̘̞͖̭̥̰͔̬̭̰͔̖͇̭̲̻̲̬̣̯̹̬͎̠̪͇̻̗̟͙͙͙̝̝͙̲͗̓̅̒̾̒̈́̏̓̈́̅͑͊̿͊̀̕͜͜͝ͅ'̴̢̧̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̫̘̖̖̠͉̥͖̳̝͉̖̩̘̪̮͇͙͖̜̯̥̞̺̟̟̘̣̫̦͍̹̰̼͇̭̖̬͍͓̳̻̬̦͎̪̬̪̠̘̲̼̪͓̭͇̱͍̣̬̱̮͎̹̰̘̯̣͙͉͕̗̩͍̭̻͍̭̤̲̬̝͇̻̩̹̹̰̥͚̩͇̯͈̬͓̹̠͕̙͖̫̼͎̱͖͚͖̰̺͎̹̱̺̯͈̞͕̝̝̍͑́̾̋̎̿̀̓̀̿̀̆͒͑͑̈̊̈́̀͊̔̓͊͗̐̀͐́́̈́͌͋͂̉̈́̂̂̌̏̉̈̈́̈́̀͌̓̿̃̃̌̀̾͗̐̉͗̑̋͛́̉͐̐̊̎́̽̿̇͑̈́̽̃̿͊͋͗̌̌̓͆̽͑͑͂̂̆́͛̏̓̌̀͂̉̀́͌͊͒͑̄̈́̎͒͊̅͌̓́̅̄̌̃̀̏͒̀̀̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̴̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̲̼̣̟͍͉̣̣̯̠̺͓̮̦̠̲͈̯̖̼̥̫͈̲̹̗̤̩͍͖͈͚͍̟̠̭̟̣̯͕̹̩̤͚̖̞͖̤̱̞̬̩̝̥̳̹̞̦̝̟͚̗̤̱̟͕̣̟̰̝͆̊̊̑͋̇͂̾̒̈́͛͂͊̍͑̀̍̀̒͆̃͛̐̀̾͊͋̊̇̌͌͑͒̿͋͐̄̎̆͆̊̀̍̆͂́̀́́̊̉̀͋̉̊̍͂̿̈̿͋͋̉̽́͆̾͊͒̍̄̇̈́͐͊̿͒̈́̓̈́̒̀̈͑̔̋̒̅̌́̈́̋̈́͋̇͌̓̾́̅̐̑̃̃͗̇͌͋̀̍͐̃͐́̂̂̽̐̊̃͒̅̓͗́̓̅͗̍́̊̀̅̈̀́̔͛͛̔̔͌̃̈́͑̐̈͋̒͌̔́̇́̿͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢͎̖͔̭̜̲̹̫͈̰̼̣̙̇̀̐̈̍̊͑̊̏̌̾̈̑̄̈́̽͛̉͂̍̄̆̽͊͘̚͠͝͠ą̶̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̛̯͉͈̣̻̠̝̰͇̘̣̺̗̗͇̠̲̹͉͔̳̗̻̮̺̦͖͉̳̳̣̪͚̗̙̰̤̯͖̤̤̲͚͎̻̦͖͙̬̯̯̟͖̭͉̣̱̖̞̱̻̜̱̳̈́̑̉͒̾̐͐͆͑̈́͛̌̂̔̅̓͂̌̎̉̈́̀͋͛̾̒̾͊̂̔̂̀̋̈́͆̀̄͑̌͐̔̈́͌̐́̃͗͂̐̏͛̒͋̊̔͗̇̈́̐͂͒̊̅̀́͛̊̍́͛͛̔̏̐͒͗̃͊̀̈͊͊̋̾̒͆̎͌̓́̃͒̇͆̈́̀̊̇̈́̑̎̐̆̉̿̏̃́̑̌̎̐͆͆̀̎̐̀͋̀̃̾̾͌̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̵̡̡̢̧̨̪̯̖̺̗̠̭̩̰̤͚͖̦̻̝̮͎̺̞̟̖͈̱̙͍̫̱̮̠̠̗̝̼͍̺̃̄͜ͅͅͅḡ̵̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̛̬̣̞̳̘̰͓̝̣̹̻̲͖̫͍̜̰̳͍͎̤̮͚̦̤̞̩͍͙̫̬̹̼̲̼̯̙̩̤̺̱̣̱̺̱̻͓̝̗̙̝̹͕͙̪̦̦̟̥̞̤̩͚͈͕͙̻̘̤͇͉̗̭̜͎̰̪͇̰̤̩̹̜̙͈̪͍͖̪̟̼̝͕͙̲̱̘̖̦̹̦͚̝̦͓͚̼̮̩̦̦͇̫͉̰̳̞̖̣͙͚͌̓́̉͆̿͋̋̅͆͛̋̇͒͐̌̿͒͋̀͂̀̌̾͊̔͆̋̽̍̽̓̇͛̓̊̿̈́̿̀̈́̒͑̎̄́̄̽͑̍̒̽̄̊͐̀̊̑͐͗̍́̿͑̐̓̑͗̆̇̊̄̽̈́̓͗́͆͂͌̓̄͆́͐͊͌̿͂͛̐̑̋̌́̏̽̔̍̈́́̃̎̌̈́̇̓̀́̆͌̏̎͂̓̌́̌̉́̽́̅̾̆̅̓̉͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̶̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̨̛͚̠̤̟̹͍̬̙̰̝̭̘̜̮̦̜̯̟͖̦̼̭̪̫̫͕̭̤̪̺̝̗̬͎̫̙̼̝̟̝̪͈̖̬̜͕̰̼͖̪̭̜̙̖͚̖̩͙͎͕̻̦̜̤͚̦̥̱̬͔̼̩͖̮̤͚̣͇͈͚̘͖̼̻̬̲͔͖͇͙̝̰̠̙̯̭̟̘̟͈̣̈́̈́̍͐̄͗̅̇̎́͒̎͋͂̇̈̍̏̐̽͗͆̽͐̈́̈́͑͋͑̆̓̔͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅě̷̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̟̫̲͕̯͉̹͉͍̱̙̬̝͓̮͔̼͈̙̬̯̭͉͔͎̮̠̫͇͈͎̙͖̤̜̣̪͉͓̟̫͔̫̼̜̺̺̱̠͇̪̦͖͇͉͔̳͎̹͙̬̪̲̣̺̲͖̠̥̺̜̜͍̮̱̮̙̟̰̪̭͈̘̼̭̜͙̝͇̗̝̫̜̤̥͈̣̣͕̺̖͉̠͚̝̣̩͙̺͉̝̦͎̥͍̺̠̯̔̈́̓̾̋̂̐̍̀́̅͆̿̎́̄̐͗́̍̓̿̋̅̀̄̂́̾̍͐͌̐̍́́͋͐̀͛̉͋͛̋͋͗͐̈́̏̂́̿́̀͌͐͒͋̀̊͊̄̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ä̴̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̹͍̼̞̱͖̖̳̖̺̰̗̝̟̣̬̬͔͙̺̟̗̩͉̟̹̖̻̦͈̹̫̟̺̠̟͉̦̱̺̟̟̩̩̤̯͙̜̠͔͍̙͚̖̦̞̞̝̠̻͍̝̰̗̺̤̯͖̩̹̟̞̩̲͉̰̹̤̥̪͔̤̺̣̝͓͕͙͎͈͈͕̰͍̗̜͉̺͙̙̳̘̣͓̞̥͚̻́͑̅̈́͗̂͛̉́͋̉͗̾̂̾̍̆̈́̓̽͐̎̀̔̓̈́̽̏̈̈͌̀́̃̔̑̓́̾̾̄̂͛̇͐̀͗̿͒̓͊̈́̃̀͋̈̍͌̿̂͊̂̐̌̌͌̾̉͒͆͂̇̈́́͑́́̈́̐͒͂͋̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅţ̷̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̤͕̜͚͕̮͈̗̬̣̫̺̫̻͍̤̺͉̼͎̯̺͈̠͉͙͎̫̲͚̖̭͚͇͍̖̟͉̰̗̤̲̞͔̰͎̯͓̞̹̳̤̙͓̥̼̟̗̰͎̳̦̰͎͎͈̹̬̫̱̱̬̗̥͚̦͔̖̼̰̫̹͕͎͍͚̘̮̹͇̫̬̜̜̩̤͕͎̙̗͎̥͇̞̳͈̹̫̟͖̱̫̩͎͖̥̯͇͖͍̞͊̅̓̍̐̏̔̅̊͗͆̽͆͛̄̒́̀̂̐̋̎̓͒̈͛̑͛͂̏̍̾͐̀̔͊̽̅̓́͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̧͚̰͍̙̲̹̯͕̟͓̙̭̗̮̺̣̰̗̙̮͙̠̘̜̲͚̣͍̣̻͔̻͕͉̙̺̘̰̹̺͇̗̱̗͙͙̗̖̲̙̟̝̞̦̙̥͕̼̮͍̬͈̲̫̼̰͕̙̘͕͚͍̩̻̲͉͓͔̟̦̖̜͈̘͇̩̙̠̗̣̠̤͔͈̻̯͎̝̻͔̜̫͕̲̠͉͇͖̘͉̖̥͇̟̠̳̫̫̞̞̠̙͉͙͓̩̲̳͉͓͙̬͉͔̘͇̪̝̘̘͔̥̹̰̠̓̄͊̂͋͑̎̀͋̓̎̋͆̔̀̌̓̇̍́͋̂͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅb̸̡̧̡̧̢̧̭̞̫̙̯̯̯͙̗͖̳̤̲̥̞̪͔̘͉̫̦̜̙̮̣̲͉̻͕̳̣̫͙̺̣͓̬̣̼͕͚̘͚͕̦̥̊̅̆̆͋͒̌̇̊̔͆̅̂̌̆͗́̃͑͌͑̓̍̄̅̇̈́́́͊͆̈́͂̚̕͝͝ͅį̵̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̲̮͎̣̙̼̫͙̬͈̜̲̤͇͍̹͇̞͍͈̟̻̦͔̣̙͔̥̫̥͖̫̺̲̲̣͚̝͉̘̝̫̤̝͈͍̺̳͇̠̘̞̙͈͍̰͓̣͈̙̩̣͖͔͇̯̣̮̮̝͍͉̖̭͈̝͛̀͗̀̑̌̅̍̔̑͗̆̈́͑̾̑̈̔̎̿̆͆̓͛́̒̊̅́̒͐̋͆̋̀̊͂́͆̒͋̊͛̿̇̈́̇̃̆̐̐̓͆̉̽̄̀͐̀̈́̐̈́͂̄̈̎͛̓͑̄̇̃͂̅̋̈́̇̏͋́̒͛̾̓̾̀̾͒̋͆̄͌̂̈͐͌͛̅͒̀̇̒̊̍̀̌̊̀͌̎̓̎̍̍͂̈̏̅̅̓̇̓̃̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅg̴̡̛̛̛̛̪͇̖̦͖̖͕͎͙͇͚͉̰̭̼̫̳̹̯̓͂̀̓̃͊͗́̍́̂̋̐̒̉̀͒͋̑̀̏̾͆̀̀̓̈́̐̌̓̿̐͊̏̓̇͒̿͛̃͋̈́̆̐̓̀̐̋̌̌͌̍̈̋͊̆͒̋̐̃͐̔͑̋̔̈́̀̿͌͑́̏͂̽̏̍̾͛̑̀͑̒̾̎̃̒͑̍́͛̂͌͊̏̅́̂̌̉̆̃͒̋̈̓͛͌͊̈́̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̘̝̻̩͍͔̜͉̳̟͕̫̜͎̤̰͔̹̻͉͕̱̝͚̣̥̥̺̦̲̰̘͈̰̱̝͍̰̖̩͕̗̻̹̹̺̥̻̰̗͖̬̣̠͉̳̖͙̤̞̜̳̰̲̻̬͎̦̹̜̥̺̠̻̙͖̰̭̹̘̯͇͇̝͍̩͇̲̪̘̗͈̟̰̮̥̻͍͈̗̬̞̝͇̣̻̤̞̼̰̼̜̟̮̙̺͖̟̻̪͕̮͈̫͎̫̬̺̱͉̥͍͙̞̞͖̫͙̝̳͙̗̖͚̯̬̺̠̩̲̭̬͈̘̣̳̪̟͚̻͉͎̎̅̊͌͌̀͆̌̓̈́͒̄̃̃̇̓̈́̐́̿̓̀͗̇̌͆́̅̀̋̓͛́̐̈̽̾͌̈̏́̑̓́̋̔̈́̈́̇͛͌̉̒͂̓̈́̐̈̀̇͐̅̄̍̎̅́̋̎͑̉͛̅͗͒͋̉̌̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̷̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̨̯̬̗̱̯̼̲͙̗̞̥̺̙͇̥̲̫͕̰̠̣̙̺͇͙̙̥̖̣̺̞̤͉̹͔̞̜̳̤̞̱͙̠͈̻̭͚̥̼̪̘̬͖͔̹̬͎͉̝̖̫̰͍̬̰̜̦̮̠̤̺̳͉̙̠̲̱̪̻̱̦̖̳̲̖͔͈͉͙̦̜̝͕̮̖̥͈̟͕̫̭̻̥̩͖͉̖͎̩̞̩͇̺̫̯̥͍̯̲̪̰̯͇̱̤̹̮̤̠̰̠̼̘̱̤͙̤̗̦̝̬̝̳̼̣̀̓̈̾̆͂͆̓̑́̉̆̅̒͒̽̉̈́̂͊́̂̓̂̀͋̐̍̇̇̄̾̅͋̈́̈́̓͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̷̢̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̛͚̳͍̣̝̦̮̲̻̝̥̣̝̙̗̙̪̟̭̳̣̰̝̳̦͔̮̦̩̠̠̖̲̥͙͉͔̯̼̱̟͇̱̺̭̤͍͎̤̞̫̫̫̫̥̘̲̫͓̫͕̲̘̤͎̝͈̻̤̥̭͖͇͚͖̜̺̦̠̭̗̟̦̩̪̟̺̤̙͍̝͉̫̯̽̐͒̏̄̑̍̄͒͒͑̍̂͛̀͌͑̍̑̄͑̀̔̀̈́̍̔̆͂͐̇̂̒̈́̉͗̓̄̀̃̇̀̑̆̉͂̈́̓͘͜͜͝͝t̷̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̤͈̗̺̯̖̣̹̬̼̘͙͔̱̰̲̬̞͖̮̥̟̥̦̗̹̰̪̥̲̮͖͚̦̲̪͍͙̭̝̘̻̖̤̹͈͈͓̳͙͕͚̜͔̗̗̥̘̬̰̻̤͕̥̠̘̬̬̫̟͈̩͉̝̱̫͎̝͔͈̻̝̟̭̣̰̮͍̪̖̘͉̗̝̜̖̳̲̦͙̭͓̼̜̖̲̫͎͎̣̦̜̭̯͓̰̗̱͓̞̝͓̳̘͖͇͈̦̭̫̤͕̞̭̖̱̭͓̜͍̹͕̣̮̤͈̗̼̜̯̯̥̪̻̪̯̻̤͇̲͋͂̄́͐̉̈́͊͆̃̄̎̒͒̃̎̑͑̏̐̿̍͂̓̾͆͋̊̓̎̏̐̋̅̍̈́̓̈̆͛̆̀̔̀̎̒̈́̅̈́͂͂̆̇̑̀̓̑́̾́͌͊̑̍̄͒̒̊̃̏̽͊̓̄͛̍́͑͋̈́̏̓̒̂̌͐͋͂͊̿̐͊̉͑̏̑̀̋̅̏̈̒̓̋̈́̎̅̽̈́̌̒͂̀̀̌́̽̍̉́́̐͛̀̑̎͛̄̈́͂̇͌̂̀̏̀̃̒̐̐̆́̈͋͌̈́͋̇̉̄̀̒͛͆̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̛̛͓̟͚͉̬͓̞͓̲̱͚̤̲̼̼͕͎̳̥̺̫̩̣̝͖̝̲̩͕͙̝̠͇̬͈̱͕̬̮͇̟̯͕̫̫͚̻̭̻̥̥͚̬̬̯̬̻̞̫̩͕̟̰͖̠͓͇̝̠̲̻̬͉̱̳͕̬͚͔̮̟͓̲̭̠̪̝͇̝̳͔̫̝̫̙͉̟͉̩̻̮̺̜̭̣̮͎̠̥͎͈̺̙̞̻̬̰̳̝̞̘͉͍͈̙̯̥̫͎͔͍̠̝̩͕̭̩̼͔̯̠̩̙̬͈̘͓̮̠̯͖̭͎̤̭̜͎͎͇̻̖͚̺̰͍̟͚̤̟̺͈̮̭̙̪̔̂̄̀̈́͛̃̃͌͋̈́̈̄̓̉̈̈͋̍͛̎͐͛̿̾̿̒̊͋̅͊̒͐̋̑̉̋̔́̇̒̑͒͆͒̑͗̅͋̂̽̾̃̃̇́̾̆̓͆̐̇͋̉̿̆̊̑̃̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅc̷̡͈̮͓͎̰̤̔͝ỡ̶̧̧̢̧͙̯̝̞̠̦̥̻͖͖̗̯̹̦̻̩̥̪̺͓̝̱̬̮͕̩̰̗̣̘̲͙̼͕̩̞̳̟͓̝̙͍̘̮̠̻̠̝̩̝̉̐̓͊̃̾̒͗̓͒̊̌̑̿̈́̓͋́̈́̈́̋̀̂̿͆̓̽̇̂̃̎̀͂̀̔̐̂͐̆̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅč̶̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̩̘̰̼̗̻̠͇̼̜͈͍͇̫͔̦͙̻̮̻̟̪̩̣͈̻̲̮͕̣̥̘̮̪͙͍̬͔̳̬̼̠̦͈̮̺͙͙͈̗͖̳̣̜̤̠̪̼͎̬̻̝̞̲̖̟̥̳̈́̄͛̂̽̿̓̈́̀̊̍̾̑̅̂̔̿̍̅̓̿͊̂͌͂̇̅̽̓̿̓̉̇̌̾̄́̉̌͒̉͊̄̆̄́͊͑͐̈́̐͒̌͐͌͑́͐̓͛̃̏̀̃̀͗̌͂̇̂͆͛͛̈̂̿́̋̄̓̽̑́͒̑̅̓̅̅̿̌͋̅̀͛̔͆̐͗̂̽̀͌́̏͊̈́̈́̓̃̽̈́̅̽̏͌̐̈̑͋̂̈̈́̽̀͋͛̄͊̒̈́͐̌̈́̂̈̎̈́̿͒̍͐̊̆́̑̍͆͛̌̉̀͊͛͐̅͛̃́̎͋̓͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅķ̵̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̰͕̺͕̳̮͚͚͎̬̰̙̮̻̜̩̫̦͈̪͉͔͉̰̠͕̝̜̪̜̜͓͎̳̦̟͇̱̗̱̲̙̫̟͙̫͇̞̝̰̫̙̳͇̳̞̩̩͓͇͍͓̙̥̭̬̙̜̜͔̯͔͈̪̜̹͕̖̝̠̪̰̺̣̜̫̗͇̰̪̥̳̩̼̟̟͉͙̝͇̹̺̋́͋̉͑̀͑̇͊̑͐͒̋̀̿́̂̈́̉̿̿͛̏̆̀͋̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̦̖̜͕̯͉̭̲̰̣̣̞̹̖̜͖̞͎̙͈̜̻͚͇͓͇̗͖̲͎͖̠̯̺̹͓̼̹͉̹̪͎̲͍̭̝̞̥͓͚̝̰̜̫͎̺̰̙͉̖̗̼̻̭̝̬͚͖͎͓̝̙̠̞̲͔̲̹̮̣̖̰͕̪͖͍͍̖̬̬̩̟̯̥̮̜̙̻̫̤̝̝̲̻̜͖͙͙̲̝̞̗͚̩̺̫̝̣̾̾͂̆̍̈́̂̊̊̀̒̾͛͒͋̽̍̈́́̏̊̈́͂͋̓̔̇̔̓̇̈́͋̿̇͋̌̂̊̈́̀̃̎̄͑́̅̾͋̎̏̈́̍̀̅̎̌̿̋͛̉̀̈́̈́́͛̒̀̓̔̎̈́͌́̋̍̉͋̈̽͑̋͌̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅă̸̡̧̛̛̛̛̠͚̜̫̜͔̼̻̳͔͚̩̘̱̻̟͒̉͗̅̽͛͒̔̉̈́̀̅͌̉̃͐̋͛̇̌͆̆̌̾̓̐́̿̌̒́̒̑͛̐̾̽̈́̄͆̅̄̓̿̅̉͋̃̈̿̅̒͛͌̅̊͋̋̈́͐̄͑̀͑̄̌͆̉̽͐̽̿̏̌̌̆̌̒͂͆̽̀͗̂͐̓̿̑͒̊̌̉̈̂̈́͊̈̈́́̐̄̇͋̽̿̒͑̍̽̊̔̆̏̽̿́̄̒̉͐͑͛͑̿͂̆̓̊͑͋͑͗̾̓́̏̔̈́͌̊͆̍̓͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̷̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̧͈͙̤̲͚̞̻̫̠͙̤̹̺̝̮̪̞̺̜̪̹͔̮̱̟͎̹̻͉̙̮̗̟̤̱͚̗̹͓̘͔͖̭͍̭͚̖͚̲̘̮̪̰̭̭͕̫̩̯͕̝̟̘͎̤̤̞̗̞̜͈͔̺̹̜̘̳̖̩̘̹̗͈̮͓̖̩̰̥̙̻͚̻̤̬̥͔̮̩͓̹̫̖̯̺̫̗̜̠̟͍͍̰̠͍̠̹̺͈͖͎͎̝̱̝̈́̃̈̊̈́͜͜͜͜ͅͅd̵̢̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̤͇̱͚͎͓͚͈̼̜̣͎̺̜̞̳͔̰̘̱͖̤̯̙̯̩͉̣̗͕͈̠̥͎͕͓̞̘̖̮͓̯̹̱̗͚̭̣̝͚̫͖͉̩̞̫͚̣̠̻͓̬͚̫͈̣̪̝̱͉̝̹̼̲͓̖̹̥͇̤̹̪̣̞̙̜̯̖͚̦̩̭̪̎̂̀̃̀̀̇̆̉̀̈̐̆̄͋͒̈́͂̎͋͂̀͋̂͋͗͑̐̇̄̽́̒́̉̀̎̉͂͛̿̊̂̓̐̉̋̈̾̒͛͊͛͂̒͑̌̀̄́̇͂́͆̂̃̓̉̓̅̍̀̈́̉̿͑̂́̍̓̄͆̄̅̿̎̊̽̍̃̃̓̿̍́̈̒́̾͋̾́̀̃͑͑͛̓̾̉͂̀̓͊̐̃̈́̈́̈̎͊̒͐͂̀̽͂͊́̽̆̃̅̽̾̓̄̅̊́̔͋͗̊̀̓̓͛͛͊̓͆̏͂̈́̓͌͆̈́́̿̓̿̉̏͊̈́̏͛͑̋̄̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̝͔̣͔̰͇̗̪̲̪͔̜͇͙͍̱̞̹̫̗̺̥̘͇̞̲̯͈͓͙̯̟̬͚̫̱̰̱̩̝̘̜͔͇͇̥̯̙͍̥̭̳͎̼͓̖̟̭͇̰͇̺̞̺̙̠̘̞̬̰͖̜̭͕̝̖̭͎̹̱̦̙̤̝͙͎̲̖̬͇̹̝̹̭̩̭͍̥̝͎̹͎̹̘͉̯̟̰̠͙̜͉̜͍̟̗̺̙̳̫͙̩̮̫̦̺͈̦̖͎̩̭̜̲͖͚̞͕͇͉̣̮̫̙͗̉͆͊̑̊̄̆̇͐̀̑͛̑͒̈̿̈́́̇͂̓̄̐̈́̓̈͂͆̈̀͂̇͆̍͋̊̀̉̓̓̀͑͋͐͆̌̅͐́̈́̿̈̋̄̑͊̆̅̀̄͗̍͋̽̈̄̆̎̎̄͆̈́̎̎̍̆͂̉̊̄̀́̇̎̔̾͛̋͋̐̄́̄̈̎̎̽̉̀͆͒̈́͊̐̓͑͐̊̄̽̀͋͛̓̀̐́̌̾̓͑̆̄̎̈́̑̏̓̿́̓̆́́̏͑̈͗̈́̋̿͂̈̍̍̔̎́̓͊̃̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅI̸̢̛̛͓̺̱͍̙͉̩͉̝̍͐̿́͂͋̎͒̆̀̊̏̎́̀̅̽̇̓͐͂̽̒̉͐̎̃̉͒̍̏́̍͆̾̇̓́̏̍͐̎̐͋͌̂̈́̊͛̔̓̏̈́͑́̈́̉͗̍̑̐̈́̈́̇͗̄̓͛͛̿̑͐͆̊̒̊͋̏̿͐̇͒͒̐̂͛̊̔͑̿̉̏̆̃́̀́͆̍͒̏̀͌̋̈́̓̑͛̅̓͋̈́͂̀̏̅̃͊̋͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ'̸̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̨̛̝̗̯̱̙̜͇̮͈̬̮̮̳̖̝̖͉̰̖̯̘͕̼̹͕͍̳̭̱̝͇̤̖͕͙̣̝͇̟͖̠̠̳͖͍͈̝͙̖̯̹̗̮͓̟̪̯̜̮̤̟̱̪̗̺̻͉̤͈̟̠̰͎̘͇̩͚͔̫̱̦͓̩̹͎̱̣̪̥̞̯͓̦̻͎̻̻̲̰̗͍̼̞͚͉̠̮͇̞̦̙̗̠͕̦̬̙̱͎̳̲̬͚̞̙͙̝̙͇̮̤̻̠͓̭̼͔̖̝̼̘̥̤̗̥͈̣͕̮͍͇̪͚̦͖̪̞̺͉̫͎͙͍̮̟̠̜̭̯̭̈̊̀͒̋̉̌̋̓̽̎̎͘͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̷̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̗͓̦͉͖͙͈̲͕̘̪͓̤͕̞͎̺̤͉̬̮̥̹̱̫̞͎̱͈̳͖̪͉̖͙̫̺̹̘̖̫͇̖̗̬̦̫͉̭͖̖̙̳̞̺̜͈͕͖̟̻͇͍̠͙͇̤̬̞̰̻̜̭͚̟͓̻̝̘͉̤̺̩͕̳͉̙͖̹̥͍̗͖̣͚͉̪͉̫̬͙̱̞̩̭̦̻͙̲̣̞̠͙͔̭̺͚̥̪̜̭͕̯̼̩̰̀̓̄̏͊̉͋́̑͆̿͐͑̀̐̎͋̿̏̀̌̌̏͐͑̅͆̓̀̃̆́̅̑̏̾͊̈́́̄̊͋͆̔͐̈́̉̃̎͒͋́͑̂̍̍̽̽̉̀̿͐̋͊͆͌́̎́̏͛͒̈̈́̈́̏̊̓͗̽̓̌̉̎̄́͒̈̿̍͐͂̎̓̓̌̀̀̔̀̃̌̐͊͌̂̎͛̊̒̉̀̐̓̓̾͒͗̾͑̅͂͗͊̀̐́̽͒͋̈̊̊̓͑̎̓̌̂͌͂́̉͋͆͗̅̐̒̂͐̉̎̂̉̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̜̞͇̼̻̲̮̭͔̹̤̮̯̲̲͕̻̼̗̞̞̝̩̱̞̪͍̠͇͉͙͓̹̤̜͎̯̝̯̞̱̲̠̮̬̠̠̘͙̝̳̝͕̺̻̖̙͕̼̜̫̤̯͍͈̹̜͈̫̩̤̠͎̫͚͓͉̪̰̻̗̱̟̲̬̟͍̦̩̖̳̰̼̬̭̩̠̥͈̘̤̺͙̱͚͔͈̟̮͉͇̞͎̻͕͚̫̯̱̰̩̗̯̙̤̲͍̞͙͖͚͍̘̞̬̲͎̼̪̭͙̘̠̘̞̼͈̫̪̺͎̣͓̘̳̼͉͚̤͂́̽͐̈́͌̌̿̑͂̍́̒̋͐͛̔̈́̂͋̄̔̀͑̊͌̎̈́̅͆̅͑̋͒̓͒͂̂̇̄̎̃̅̊̃̍͛̒͌̾̈́̇̍̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̦̭̩̭̫̝̗͍̩͉̞͕͈̠̲̝̝͓͙̣̗͎͎̥̖̺͓͇̜̭̘͔̜̻̥̻̝̝͔̗̫̯̺͎̱͈̲̬̟̼̤̠̣͙̭̮̜̺͇͇̙͍̭̩̲͖̦̹͍͇̰̼̦͇̣̞̻͖̳̤̳̜̮̠̖͈̙͍̜͎̪͍̬̻̗̗͙̤̝͖̠̝̦̮̭͚̘̦̫͖̞̺͈͙̝̤̬̻̰̤̹̺͇͓̬̯̙̠̪̙̯̼̦͕̪̮͈̳̰̲̙͚̰̜̖̠̯̼̻̻̰̮͓̤̘̳̪̗̲̦͙̮͙͖̤͕̩͖̜̰̙̥͈̥̲̤̠̼̞͙̥̊̉̉̓̌̀̔͊̓̀̀̊̇͗̐̉͌͂͌̽́͌̅̀͂̌̀̆̏̅͆̓̀̄̄͗̓̊̉͛͌̄̈́͒̓̓̇̍̍̾̈̇͌͊̋̒̑͋̍͗́̃̂̇̽̋̓̊̿̌̐̎̊̔̾̃̈́̈́̄͛́̇̏̒̍̈́͌̓́̑͆̂́̒̾̂̎͑̿̊̅͂͐͛̉̔̈̄̅̀̇̄̊̔̽̓̀̋̈̉́͑̈́͑̉̊̃̀̍̓̕̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅḧ̷̡̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̛͕͙̹̠̻̻̲̮̬̻̯̹̠͎̩̘͖̻̹̗̤̘͉̱̹̤͎͇̝̦͎̦͔͖͚͔͇̗̯͕͉̥̟̯̥̩̺̟͍̯͚̜̞̬̳̼̤̫̟̻̙̲͎͓̘͕̟̻̝̤͍̲͎̫͇́̑̑̃̅͐̓̆͛͑̇̅̅̈́̊̈́͂̑̑͊̅̓̀̾̉̅͌́͊̅̅̊͗̋̀͐̐̋̈́͌̎̅͌̒̆́́̒̂̉̆̍̌̅̎͐̇̓̾̆̏͑̑̌̈̈́́̓̏̔͑̉͌̆͋̐̈́́̒̈̊̃̌̑̃̔̾͐̓̋́̉̽̀͒̓̄͒͊̌̀̊̆̔͐̈̅̽͆̇̈́̄͑͗̍̄̈́͌̔̒̔̌͗̀̈̆̃̎͑͗̒̋̽̍͗́͒͛͆͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̡̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̛̻͉̮̙̜̲̜̙͈̯̼̭̜͔̞͔͔͙͍̺͍̘̣̣̜̦̯̫͖̦͚̦̘̬̰͍̹̹̜̣͎̱͇̞͍͙̹̱̯͍̺̙̤̖̖̠̠͎̜͈̹͎̫̼̮͈̤̣̬̘͇̣̮̻̗̪̯͈̖̼̰̦͔͇̼̘̖̻̞̯͙̋̔̊̿̊̇͗̋̅̿̎̎͛̆̾́̋͛̅̽͌̾̃̓̈́͂̉̈́͐́͌͋̊̿͒̊͗̉́͊͆̈̂́͛͗̄̉̍̊͊̈́̄͑̿̒̒̅̍̐̈́̅́̅̂͆̿̈́̿̽̉͂͌̈́̄̂̂͐̈́͛̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̧͉̙̤̪͍͙̪̻̺͕̯͔̮̞̗̞͚̲͍̺̝̬͙͎̣̗̮̦͇͈̞̭̙̫̲̗̺͚̹̹̳̜̭̦͕͎̭͚̩̩͉̮͈̺̮̮̬̫̜̘̜͍̗̞̺͔̞̬̙͚͕̮̹͍͍̰̥͚̙̥̦̙͔̳̹̜͔̜̟̻̬̠̫̯̟̳͔͍̟͉̲̬̯͖̼̼̬̗̙̗͈̞̞͚͇̩͕͖̱̖͈̯̙͖͈̣̣̜͖̺͇̞̯̩̲͔̬̮̩͈͎̙͖͕̤̖̝͓̱͙̘̩͔̙̙̰͕̦̘̞̓̎̄̏̓̏̒͂̋̾̊́̑͑̄͊̈́̊̽͛̀́͌͑̒͊̂̄̾̀̃̂͒̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̷̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̫̥͖͙͉̟͓͇̹͎̝͖̬͓̻͚̤̳̪͎̦̦͈̺̣̮̻̩̦̘͉̜͍͕̘͎̘̝̣͖̲̞̭̺̞͉͇͍̲͖͍͖͓̦͚̟̺̻̜̠̞̥̟̠̖̖̼͚̦͔͔͓̱͙͉͖̜̬̤̗̳̺͕̣̘̼̞̲̺̱̖͔̖̹̫̳̰̠̺̟͓̬̝͍͖͈̝̰͍͎̘͙̞͚͕̦̫̫͉̲͎̮͉̤̻̑̐̆̓̑̉͊̾̒̅̈́̓̍́͗̿̈̇̄̀̾̍̈́̀̽͊̓͗͒̂́͌́̌̄̌̑͛̋̿͐͐̐́͌̆̀̇̔̓̓̉̍̔͑͛͐̅̇́͒̅̔͂̔̅̇̈́̀̈̈́̅́̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅå̵̛̛̬̭̤̳̻̬͒̆͐̆̌̈́̒͘͝͝p̴̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̖̮̥͙̠̜͎͉̦̥̹̹̭͓̳̹̬̥̝̭̘̘͈̫̝̙͎̯̰̪̫̮̲̭̼̦͉̺̫̪̯͎̯͓̠̳͈̘̗͈̳̝̤̜̞͇̭͖͓͍̱̲͓̳̗͈̹̰̻̞̞̺̱̠̮̖̱̹͕̻̝̲̟͚̥͇̤̜̞͎̺͉͕̯͔͎̯̣͎̺̰̥̺̪͚̥̝͎̟̖̥̞̘̭̜̰̗͔̪̩̞̗͉̟͍̪̭̯̖̳͇͇̘̝̝̱̙͓̤̳͕̫̲̬̻̗̳͇͉̼̦̞̮̪̞͕̬͔̮̥͚̳̮̟̮̀̊̓̀̉̌̓̏͂̈̈́̽̓͛̓̍͑͊̐̍̈́͊̊͋̏͊͛̒̋̈́͂̓̎̂̾̀̿̅̐̀̾̐̒̿̉̾̃́́͒̀̄̇͒̄̌̇̅̍̆͆̓͋͊̈́̑̋́̇̀͑͊̐̈́̏̃̏͋̒̂̈́͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̴̡̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̥͚̪̗̜̹̰̩͕̪̩̣͖̙͖͔̪̝̙̙̣̣̺̩̖̯͙̹̪̯͈̣̣̬̠̮̘̫͓̩̘͍̟̗̫̯̝̲͙̲͇̝̘͕̼̼̭͇̼͕̳̭̲̦̣̥̖̭̻̟̣̠̥͇̙͙̪̩̰̭̟̰͖͕̻̹͖̗̹̜̹͚̱̯̱̥̙̪̞̝̘͚̰̫͍͚̙̰̪͇͇̝̝̝̭͈͖̺͕̘̬͚͔̪̪̦̻̟̤̝̪̬̞̭̰̗̥̮͓̩̖̤̜̥͚͎̤̲̙̲̟̟̔̈́̾̾͂̀́̐̏̉̐̅̈́̑̏́̉̑̂̊́͋͐̈͛́̀̈́̐͛̏͊̔̾̒̋̅̍̓̎̀́̃͗͑̏̏͐͑͗͋͊̌́̍̃̏̌͌̅̈̇̅̽̎̀̐̏͒̀̀̈́͋͌́̎̀̀̒͑͐̀̅̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̡̢̛̛̜̟͇͔͕̼̥̙̣̖̲̥̤͖͙̼̘̮͕͖̰̘̬̯̮̥̫̰̋̆̀͆̓͒̇̒̄̽̇̍̈̐͋͛̏̑̈̔̊̽̉̓̍̂̍̈́̑̎̾̄̔̌͗̏́́̎̇̔͐͑̀̓̎̈́̐̈́̽͒̑̇̌̑̆͑̐̉̓͑̾̈́̂̽̅̍̌̈̔͊́̂̀͑͆̏̑̏̍͊͋̏̉̃̒̄͑̾̆́̀͐̓̌̌̓̌͗͑̀́̋͗̅̀̔̾̂̀͌̋̒̈́̉͗̈́͑̇̊͐̍̇̈́̈́̍̇͛̃̔͌̈́̈́͂̃͛̂̅̽͋̐̒̊̍͌̓͌͗͗̉̋̒̀͆̒͂̓͌̈́̏̎̅͐͗̉̎͑́̒̐͛̒̄͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝s̵̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̻̝̬̪̳͉͚̰̘̥̣̮̮͔̥͈͙͔͚̹̞̙̼̩̟͉̪̭̰̹͖͕̣̼̯̮̬̣͇͉͙̞̘͉̯̦̼̰̖͕̘̬̳̥̫̠̹͖͚̪͇̫͙̦̞̲̻̠̞̮͕̰͈͚̗̼͖͖̮̻̼͙̟̮̘̫̫̗̣͖͍͇̬̦̟͙͓̺͖͙̪̞̭̱̰͔̮̬̝̩͍̝̺̠͉͉̲͍̰̱̘͇̯̮̳͙͙͚̤̬̪̰̞̙͕̖̞̠̪̺̗̫̟͎̺̣͖͇̭̩̜͚̲̭̩̯̘̙͍͖̦̮̣̭̟̤͖̣̬̼͚͈̞̱͍͈̭͚͖̟̪̯̱͚̈͋̇̊̋͊͂̅̏͛̈́̄͗̎̔͆̍̌̐́̑͛̆̐̄͑͌̔͗͑͆̾͌̈́̄̓̄̓̉̂̓́̒́̂̐̆̒͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̢̛̛̛̼̥̭̻͓͍̬͍̟̭̩̪͓̺͎͉͇̳̯̮̝͕̥̹͓͉͎̹͍̤͇̦̘̠̲͖̟̖̟̟̘̣̺͋̾̈̿͋̄̈́̈͌͗̓͑͗̏̌͗̈́̌̋́͆͌̆̄̉̄̋̂̉͛̄̇̓͊̎́̒̆̄͋͐̊̽̀̓̌̔̀͌͌̽̑̈́̈́͌̒̔͆̏͊͆͌̀̒͌̀͒͊̓̅̆̍̂̍̈̿̿̈́̀͒̔̀̊͌̏͌̽̂̀͂͐̈́̑̈͒͋̎̓̈́̈́̽͆̄͆̔̓͐̏̒̾͊̾̀̋̾͐̅̀̔͐̒̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ ̵̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̳̩̼̜̰̭̹̠̫͔͔̝̺̖̦̦͖̮̻̰̮̳̤̟̘͔͙͓̯̬̘͔̜̙̟̫̜̲͕͔͍̝̝̠̬͍̱̭͇͎͔͉̥̜̻͉̦̹̦̱͇̣̗̗̞̹̝̙̘̮̼͚̥̫͍̤̬̬͉͍̰̗̠̜̺̫̫̫̣̘̰̟̩̼͔͉̞̜͈̭͎̳̤̮͕̺̩̥̟̯̖̯͕̥̟͉͓̩̤̰̠̤͕̮̟͙̻̠̪͕̠͇͓͇̘̩͙͈͇̱̘͍̙̟̦̳̬̖̲͈͎̺̤̥̺̦̯͉̖̭̦̹̬̼̭̪̭̻̮̗͍̗̱̈͐̎̓̏̍̒̏̍͂͗̂̄̌͛̋͗͂̎͗͆̉̇̈́̑̒̾̋̐̽͊̓̎́̀̊̊̓̈̈͆̎̃͗̊̈́́̍͂̏̈̑̑̀̌̿͒̏́̒́̊́͗̇́̈́̔̋͗̒̊̽̋̃͗̄͋͒͒̽̋́̐̀̒͑̒͗́͒͋̏̽͌́̅̓̂̋̍̓̎̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̵̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̛̟̝̬͖̯̘͚͉̱̱̟̹̝̟̙̯͈̗͈̥̦͖̙͍̩͙̣͚͙̤͕͕̼̯̠̗͍͚̦͙͕̖̤͙̩̭̤͓̱̦͉̫̮͔̪̯͖̙̼̖̝̖̠̠͍̖̳̖̘̥̯̹͓̬͇̪̣̘̯̼̻̬̺̰͔͖̹̥̰̘̪͚͖̫̰̰̭͎̺̯̩̼̬̠͖̰̬̖̬̬̖̺̎̐̅̏̑̂̇̓͊̿̉̀͛̍̊̽̃͂̄́́͐͑̉̇̃̃̎̐̉̈́̕̚͜͜͠͝ͅŝ̸̛̛͙̻̼̦̝̪̆͑͂́͑̈̆̏̀̑̎͌̀̿̓̾͗͗͂̿̔͐̒̎́̉͌̀̈́́̈͌̓̈́́̍͛́͂͐̆͑̊͐̆͌̒̽̊̈́̈́̈́̌̈́̇̾͗͆̃͆̆͋̈́͒͊͛̿͐͋̈́̇́̀̎̈́̓̔̍͒͛̅̓͆̏̑͋͑͌̂̂̐̎̉̾̎̈́̅̊̃̽̓̀̓͗̆̌͋́̃̂̈́͑̆̑̓͒̌͒̂̃̃̋͊̃͒̎̀͛̂̐̆͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝i̶̧̧̨̫̥̪̪̳̦̼̮̣̤̙̭͓̜̺̱̱̹̫͇͔̥̯͖̼̩̹̪̜̮͔̘͚̥̫̭̞̭̥͎̹̗͖̩͑͗̿̿͗̓͗͋̊̉̓̿̅̉̇̃̓̿͐͋̃͒̋͗̈͛̇̊̉͆̉̈́̎̓͊̆̈́͐̓̀̚̚͜͠͠ͅa̸̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̯̺̭͚̭͚̰͙̹̰̣͙̫͈͚̹̙̰͈̙̮͉̬̥͇̘̫̱̞͙͈̺̼͓̟͉̱͇͇̙̳̳̺̤̘͎̰̲͉̼̩̝͕͈͈̹̟̯̝͕̼͙̦͇̪͕̝̥̣͙̖̙͇͙̬̹̘̮̼̘̰͉͖̦̯͈͚̩̰̞̫̞̹̙̺̖̞͔͖̩̞̞̮̱̼̙̣͇͖̹̖̼͙̤̦̮͓̬͍͍̞̖̫̠̩͇̤̮͓̦̺̞̗̫͕̖͚̻̘͙̲͎̲̯̺̗̻̲̤̟̎͒̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅǹ̶̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̯͕̫͔̘̖͈͕̦̤̠̯̜̻̪͎̰̫̱̝̜͉̦̭̗̳͈̳̼͍͚͎̤̦͙͕̞͕̳̱̠͇̞͇̹̝̹͓̺͍͇̳̘̞̠̱̦̩̘͈͍̳̦͉͚̯̹̙͔͚̼̫̼̱̣͍̭̠͈̩̟̺͍͕̟̟̠̟̩̽̌̓̋̈́̉̀̈́̌̓͒͑͆̌̄̎̽̈̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̯̹̳̺̯̭̖͉̥͈̳͇̞̭͓̟̬͖̣͙͚̬̖̪͔͎̫̤̮̱͖͈͎͎̭̝̱̠̼̺̻̖͍̲̳̰̼̼̜̤̲̜̫͎͔̻̮̳̘͕̝͙͔̙̣̟̦̥͇̻̤̭̤̺̥̲̟̱͉̤̼̤̣̗̺̹̜̭͙̠̫̥̟͎̣̯̳͎̦̟̮̘͓̝̼̞̭͕̭͍̦̻̞̗̜̤̣͇̫͚̣̻̺̟͓̖͎͕͎̹̭͍̭͍̠̮̩͈̘̯͎̜̋̋̇̍̉͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅģ̴̡̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̭̮͚̣͚͚͍̭̻̠̰̹̠̯̘͇̹̱̻͓̳̦̣̭̙̘̤͕̙͍̞̼̭͉͉͔̙̘̣͎͍͈̻̯͇̹̪̹̘̤̟̟͚̳͇̪͚͖̺͕̪̮̪̟̥̗̤̭͔̣̳̲̝̥͚̳̗̬̻͍̳̬̱̪͇̯̘̞̦̖̬̺̼̟̠̬͔͚͙͎̦̠̞̘̗̼̰͚̹̰̱̣̞̻̜̖̤̞̘̖̪̞̗̖̥̜͓̼͔̘̱̲̠̳̺̦͚̝̹̟̻̫͗͌̈̃̑̂̂̔̿̾̊͊̈́͒͛̾́͒̆͂̊̄̈́̓͆̇̅̍̇̊̅͂̈́̔̃̉̔͆́͒̍͋͆̇̈̓̓̽͆̐̓̏̂̈́́̃̀́̍́́̽̓̓̎͊̂̋̃̽̐́͗̋̓̿̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅï̶̧̨̧̧̢̛͔̞͍͇̞̖̪͕̞̮̭̠͈̱̦͈̺͔̱̣̺̜̗͕̱̭̻̮̱̞͔͉̭͓̱̲̩̫̬̣̭̻̩̮͕̬͙̟͙͎̠͎̼̞̙̘̱͈̥̪̮͙͓̩̟̲̰̱͖͈̯̳̭̗̤̦͔͙̱̫̲͎̟̗̞̙̤̯̹̫̩̪͙͖̻͓̩̮̯̥̻̘̖̟̰̪͇̜̟̖̝͕̥͎̲̫͖͈͕̱̥̟̜͋͌̇̒̅͋̊͊̐͆̿̍́͛͂̽̅̄͛̾͌͊͆̾̾́̐̓̑̾͗̀̈̇́̾̔͛͋̌̽́̆̀̊̋̍͊͗̾̈́̆̈́͗̽̐̿͂̏̽̆̈́̏̆̆̅͆̈́͐͋̍̀̔̈́̒́̈̓̈̂̈̅̐̏́͛̀́͐̾̎̔̈́̔̈̐̂̈̅͆̆̋́͂̇̆̌̌̽͂̂̒̿̓̅̋̀̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅr̵̨̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̫̫̘̰̩͈̖̝̜͖̗̩̟͙͚̩̰̝̣͈̮͎͕̩̠̣̮̣̳͙̖̥̹͓͎̰̦̤͈͉͍̠̫̼̠̜̪̯͎͕̟̤̦̠̳̘͇̰̫̮̳̩̥͇̘̗̦̠̣̩̤͔̻̝͓̹̟̜͆̄̆̐̃̽̀̌̇̈́̂̾͂̇̓͑̿̿͋̏̃͊̈͂̆͂͗̿͌̓̓̀́͒͆͌͌́̈́͋̇͌͛̑̎̿̍̋̄͑̇̿͂͗͌̔͐̆͒̍̏̍̌̂̌͑͊͛̓̈́̚̚̚͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̴̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̛̛͖̙͇̫͉̖̖̤̠̬̮̦̺̣̲͈̩̰̤͍̜̝̰͍̦͈̦̹͚̘͍̟̺̱͎͙̘̠̤̫̫͈͉̝̼͙͍̝̳͔̝͕͕͚͉̣̟̭̹̱͖̰̪̳̲̝̞̱̤̫̤̥͈͕͎̣̯̣̥͔̫͙̲̗̠̪̗̟̰̝̳̗͚̥̥̠͙̳̭̻̰͖̖͖̜̗̠̣̹̼͙̱̲͖̻̝̯̺͇̞͇̟̯͚̬̘̜̘̯̘̠̱̣̭̳͍͛́̒́̀̿̀͗̐̉̌͑̄̇̔̑͊͒͒̓̽̈̒̀͌̎̀̈́͂͗͂̀̊̑͒͊͒͑̏̓̂̆͛̀̄̎̈́͌͛̆̈̋̑̐̏͗̓̍̉̓̉͐̓͛̀́̓̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̴̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛͙̠͔͔̱̞̜̱͍̙͖̖̯̖̠̰̘̰̝̗͔̦̺͕̪͖̣̰̯̟̫̘̳̥̺͇̻̗͇͙̫͕͕̥͚̦͖̖̣͍̠̠̲̳̰̖̳̘̹͖̼̫̯̝̝͕̦̙̘͇̼̺͐́̂̋̊̀̊͒͐̂̎́̈̽͒̆̓͋̓̐́̃̐̒͌̑͂̏̂̋́̐̈̈́͐̔̌̾̽̓̂̅̍́̊̂̀̿͋̇̌̏̂͌̈́̽̍̾̓͑̄͌̈́̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅą̵̱̝̳̭̮̱̲͖̫͉̩̜̱͚͖̺̪̹̟̤̖̦̞̾̀̀̑̋͗̀̾͑̈́͆́̃͑̄̋͗̽̽̾̓̾̊̅̈̔̑̋̾̉̈́̉̋̂́̓͌͌̐̿̇̈́̌͐͛̒̉̿̈́́̀͂̌̑̈́̓̓́͂̍͆̽͒̒̕͘͘̚͜͝͠͠ͅt̵̢̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̫̲̞̖͖͖̣̟͙̟̺̞̤̻̜̹̘͚̭̻̰̦̲͕̠̫͎̯̩̜̣̩̖̻̼͖̹̖͕͔̼̻̻͖͍̘̖̪͍̘͖̣̗͚̞̰̹̩͓̦̗̝̣̭̻̲̯̙̪̝̞̤̫̯̬̯̘͈̗͖͖̞̣̦̩͇̙̤̯̞͙͉͇͙̫͔͍͙͎͉̦̠̳̦͇̙̘͚͎͚̟̠̥̤͍̬͓͕̗̮͓̬͖̫̦͚͇̯͕̳̼͖̘̹͙̪͚̼̻̲̹̲̫̠̘̮̟̪͔͇͖̯͍̙͎̺̤̭̟̹͓̻͎̰̩̗̱̠̽̄̒͆͑̍̋̊͆̓̈́͌̂͋̋̊̃͋̌͗̓̂̄̋͌̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̛͖͍̰̥͚͚̖͖̜̟͓̠̜̳̞̜̣̙͓͖̜̰̟̘̺̣͍͙͚̝̯͕̜̦̰̲͖͓̻̯̼̬̹͖͓̫͙̼͇̗̪̰͉͎̤̰͈̜͎̻͍̜̯̞̻̩͔͉̪̪̗̝̭̠̻̫̯̬͕̲̠̦͎̩̯͍͎̝̪̺̤͓̥̼͉̺̹̹̬̤̫̭͉͖͉͕̰̣̱̗̩̼̫͎̦͍̮͚̮̱͓̗̘̜͎̤͓̩̱̮͚̳̖̤̜͚̘̟͇̩͓̫̬͙͖͖̠̫̙͈͖͔̮̟̝̜̦͇̳̈́̉̑̊̄̅̓̒̒̽̆̓̅́̈̌̾̇́̑̔͌̇͗̂̌͒̊̐̂̏̓̿̿̃̊̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅt̴̢̢̛͓̩̰͙͔̟̲̝̩̝̙͉͊̅̂́̓̉̋͆̀̀̐̊͋̆̏̆̎̾̂͒̇̎̍̍́͂̇͒͆̄͋̉̄̎̉̎̆̈́̆̐̈́͋̇̏̈́̈́̿͑̿͑̄͌̐̍͌̿̈́͆̂̀̌̓̾̀͗̒͐̈́͊͑̀̋͒͛̀̀̆͆̊̓̋̎̅̎͛̈́͐̈́̐͋̀͂̓͛̀͛̐̿̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ẖ̸̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̧̻̫͓̪̭͈͇͚͔̭̜̫͇͙̝͉̫̱̹̞̹̞̫̟͕̠̦̘̳͎̯̭̝̞͕̹̱̫̬̘̺͎̰͓̟͙̹̻͇͕͔͓̳̬͖͍̮̝̣̬̠̲̰̘̭͇͉͇̞͉͕̱̱̙͙̤̤̗̭͕̺̯̫͙̖̺̗̜̐̌̃̋͊̀̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̲̮̙̥̯̹̼̥̯̝̻̤̫͓͍̘̣̱̼̩̖̯̜̞͙͕͓͍̼͔̭̜͕͕̖̫̻̠̜̟͇͙̣̺͈̻̗͕͉͎̤͕̖̭̼̜̮̺͙̞̳͇͓̖͇̱̮̘̬͓̟͙̦͓̘͚͙̝̮̼̮̳̹̩̳̘̺̘́́̿̏̈́̂̉̂͆̂̀̏͗͋̑̔̍͑̽͂͑͌̎̓̈́̔̾̽͂̃͛̏̂̀̓̍͆́̍̾͒́̅͋̐̒͌̿͒̔̒́̋̽̀̊̓̈́͒̔̈́̎͋̉̈͂̎͗͒̔͑̃͌̏̐͊̃͐͒͋͑̋́̂̀̏̿́̆́̃̑̀̾̽̎̿̒̄͋̾͑̅̉̏̂́̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ ̸̡̡̛̛̩̰͚͈̟͈̳̝̰̲̬̐͂̂͂͛̆̂́͑́̃̆͋̾́̀̈́̏̈̓́̈́̇̓͊̾̎̊̂͛̈́͋͐̌͌̈́̆̄̌̎̐̅̌̎̿̓͒͐̔̾̂̌̀̃̿̅̓̐̽͗̍̆̇̍̍͂̑̄̈́̀̀̒͆̉̒̓͗̊̀͒̑̾͂̐̓̄͛̑̉̈́͋̽̀͑̂̈́̀̓͗͌̽̍̈́́̎́̓̈́̃̎̀̔̑̈̊̈̈́͒̈̅̓̊͌͒̾̽̔̾̄̋̔͐̊̐̿͒̈̒̏̉͒͂̃̍͐̇̃̈̾̔͒̆͗́̃͊̎͆̓̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝b̶̨̛̛̝̩̻͇͌̀̄͒̽͒̐̎̇̀̈́̐͂̂͛̃̾̔̓̈͆̌́̈́̔̏̄͊̀̂̏͊͊̈̋̒͒͊̓̊̑̉͊̑͊̎̈̿̽͆̔͗̍́̇̆̓̉̃͐̈̍̒̀́͛̓͗̒̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͝ư̸̢̧̢̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̲̪͚̫̞̭͖̗̗̠̲͙̞̗̥̰̱͙̮͇͈͍͔̹͓̱͚͎͇̯͙̰͓͔̝͕͚͔̱̠͍͔̞̱̭͔̖͈͖̭̱̠̮̫̹͖̖͇̲̯̦̠̹̳̬̖̩̝͍̦͎͖̞̫̝͓͍͇̠̥̝̖̫̳̜̲̱̠̭͇̣̼̬͇͙͕̹̫̦͉̣̱̫̯̲̬̪̱͈̪̮̻̠̹̞̯̘̖̤̖̓͐͗̐̃̈͌̿̾̏̈̽̓̏̐͊̒̓̈́́̅̒̓͂̍̆̈͑͂̿̏͒̈̌̃̍͆̾̉͋̊̓̎̑͌͐̊̋̈́͊̋̈̄͒͒̈́̈́̊͌̈́͒̏͋̄͐̇̎̈́͂́̿̀̿̃͒͒̌̓̿̒̈́̽̈̔̏̽͌́̏̌͗͒́̇̐̌̔͐̈̌̅͊̉͛͑̆̊͌͑̽̈́̿̌̈̔̂͑̒̃͌̏́͆̈͋̉́̉̃̈́̾̇̇̾̅͛͗̍̊͛̍̀̐̂̈͒̅͑͐̋̓̈́͆̔̒̉̋̏̄̐̄̎͌͐̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅş̶̡̢̨̛͙͎͔̤̼̻̜͕̥͉̣͓̣̬̣̝̙̥̦͔̹̱̳̫͔͈͖͇͕͕̻͚̳͚̜̩͇̟͇̱̖͇͖̬̗̺͚̤̯́̍̔̿̃̍̎̅̽͌͌̀̓̾̓̐̚̕͜͜͠ḯ̸̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̡͍̩̞̦̺̰̱̯̥̠̱͈̭̰̩̙̗̩̖̮̲̲͖̱͍͎͎͇̬̦͕̭͓̫͔͖̞̺̩͇̩̥̯̼̲͖̳̟̥̖̯̘̞̫͚͉͕͔̤̜̞͚̺̖̟̜͖̣͕̟͖̙̪̖͉̪̳̝̣̬̲͍̰̘̙͖͔͙̯̥̭̖̮̣͚͎͖̜̤͍͍̟̜̞̹͍̦͈̣̲̤͗̓̑̌́͗͒̑̽͐̾̃͒̍̿́̏̓̇́͐͗̌͑͋̑̈́̐̏̓͛͑̓̾̀̅̀̄̍͊̀̽̌͒͐̀̋̈́̌͂̋̉̽͑̄͗̎̍̊̒̃̂̏̏̓̀̉̒̑͋͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅǹ̶̢̧̧̧̨̧̧͉̝͈̱̯̬̰͍̣̣̻̥͎͕̭͍̲̩̘͓̻̫̹̘͈̰̯͈̣̥̲̞̫̣̠͕̫̳̟̹̙̜͇̘̟͑̇̔̀̍͌̂̓̃̂̅̌̏̓͛͛̉̽͒̊͂͜͝ͅͅe̷̢̨̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̢̛̠̙͔̩͈̞͓̜̲̮͚̱͖̞̖̙͙̠͚̟̥̭̱̟̠̙̹̙̖̘͉̫̩͉͉͈̪͈͉͔͙͔̭͉͚̭͇̠̺͈̞̘͎̘͖̬̬̯͙̥̱͓̯̩̩̹͈̪͕͔̮̝̱̬͈͚̺̣͍̩̞̙͔̠͙̰̩͖̭̳͕̪̣͙̜̰͉̣̩̥͔̘̣̼̻̣̻͙̪͇͚͙̠͔̠͕͇̳͓̩̼̖̓͑̅̐̐́̄̀̿̒͋̓̑̀́͑̐͒̈̂̆͋̄̃̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅș̸̢̢̢̡̡̲̘͇̮̺̤̳̱͉̭̥̪̟͎̙̜̪̟͔͎͎͎̱͈̪̖͔̹̳͎̤̞̖̞͑̄͌̽̈̏̾͑̀́̅͋́͋̆̊̾̃͑̇̆̈́͛̈́̽͋̈͆͂̄̏̿͑̐̑̋͋̇̈́̀̿̍͛̑̿͛̇͌̋́̅́̀̕͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅş̴̧̧̨̡̨̢̡̛̱͚̪̗̠̮̬͎̭͔̙̖͓̣̳͇̗͇̖̩̝̠͕̯̱̰̣͖̦̼̠͔͖͕̻͕̠̣͎̜̲̳̼͕̻̠̣͖̹̩͍͕͕͓̝̺͉͙̫̙̙̗̜̯̖̼͈͍̙͚̫͙͎̤̙̜̫͎̬̭͓̟̞̬̥̩̳͔̫͙͇̬͍͍̮͇̮͇̬̖̠͍͚͓͎̤͇̞̺͍̻͈̼̥̦̭̦̼͈̳͙͙͕͈͙̘͖͈͎̰̺̠̖̞̠̬̩̪̇̑͛̍͗̈́͑͒̌́͐̍̽͐̏̄̈́̓̃̍͌̇̇̃̔̏̉̅̋͒̊̓̐͗̓̃͛͂̇̇̏̓̾̈́̊̐̈́́̀́̓̄̇͗̈́͊̅͌̓͛̂̄̀̐̇͒̿̀̿̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͓̥̙͚̮͙̬̯̪̭͇̦͉̬̟̙̭̯̬̲͚̮̘̼̙̖͍̲͖̻̲̞̠̖̒͛̐͛̀͛̋̄̿̅̈́́͛̆̇̃͑͒̄̂̀̿͆̐̾̈́̈́̂̑̿̊͑̎͊̾̊̄̄̈́̏̅̇͂̊̐̈́̀̏̂̈́̅̆̊̅̍̓͌̑͋̍̈́͋̾̔͊͌̈́̓̆̌̉̀̿͒͛̍̾̿̒͗͐͑͊̈́̇̔̓̃̎́̊̀̓̒̐̂̐̌͂̄̃̐͋̎̊͆̈́͒̐̓͒͌̌̅́́́͆̀̀͑̄́̽̉̍͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅę̶̧̨̨̯̻͈̥͇̰͙̟͉̪͙̫̤̙͙̘͇̖̝̦̮̠̫̈̾͛͜ṅ̸̨͈͖̘̞̥̬̣͉̗͕̣̭̟̬͕̤̩͇̭̹͉͇̜̤̥̪̭͓̹̘͔͖̫̯̫̫̲͍̻̭̝̙͕͉̙̗̙̞͚̰͐͛́̓̄̔̇́̾̃̽̊̔̅͐̔̉̂͌̋̆̍̅̈́̊̀̏͆̀͛͗̓̋̈͂͗͋͛̄̆̑̾́̐̐͐͊̂̐̓̆̒̔̓̾̽̄͆͆̆̈́͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅd̶̡̛̛̛̤͔̬̱̲͍̗͖͔̜̯͍͉̤̥͛͛͛͗̈́͆̌̌̎͂̔̀͂̃̿̒̐̑̈́̄͐̀̄́̈́͑͛́͌̒̿̎̈́̔̀̔̏̓͊̄͊͊̅͐̋̂̋̄̽̎̓̆̂͋̄̾̍̋̎̊͒̈́̊̽̓̌̇̽̀̀̊̐͐̉͋̏̏͛̑̀͋̊̅̊̑̈́͊̂͆̋͂̈̃̆̆̽͋̉̓̓͋́̉͑̿͂̅͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̛̛̛̫̭̲̥̩̭͕̹̻̣̙̼̖̹͉̤̘̬͖̝͇̖̼̣̲̥̩͓͕̙̯̜̗̜̉̅̅̀̍̋̈͗̈̍͒̿̅̾̇̌̽̈́̓͑̾̄̑̓̌͆̐̎̓̇́̒͗̒̈̿̓̅̈́́̏̔̑̀̉̈̔̒̄͆͋̑̉̄͋͂͛͋̉̾͋̇̔̆̀̍͊͑̀̅͗̔̐̌̃̆̔̂͐́̌̀̈́́͗͑͐́̈́̏͌͐͐͋̉͐̎̓̽̌͑̃͋̌́̽̂̈́́́̈́̌́̓͑̽̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅơ̸̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̞̮̟̤̹̠̥̙̜͇̖͓̱͖̖̲͖͇̼̺̥̻̪͍̠̲̯̱̪̮̭͉̪̱͚̝̙̻̗̙̘̳̙͍̻̥͇̱̩̇̑̄̍̓͐̈́̄̏̉̊͋̓̏̾̀̓̾͑̈̐̀͊̌͒̋̾͆͌̽͒̒̊̉̅̔̅́̔̃̽̌͊̾͒̈́͊͐̉̾̓̔̆͂̈́͌̔͐̎͐̓̉̀̋͛͊́̆̈̏̆͛̀̀͑͛͐̊̐͊̔̒̀͗̀͒͐̒̑̅̆̂̈́̒͛̑̆́̃̇̿̔͆́͊̍̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝f̶̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̢͓̪̣̭͚̖͇̦͎͕̯̰̤͕̣̰̳͕̭̠̥̞̯͔̭͖̺̫̜͉̗͈̥͙͎̰̩̲͙̻̺͚̹̬̜̻̲̩̩͇͍͕̥̳̞̣̘̰̹͚̩̪̜̰͈̟̮̣̖̼͕̣̟̯̭̖̳̻̳̯͈̩̥̲̳̰͉̘̘̦͚̜̲̖̳̥͙̗̼̯͈̦̝͍̖̗̫̥͈̞̠͇̯͔̖̳͚̙̟̤̰̘̳̣̜̘̦̙͓̻̦͓̘̩̯̜̙̻͖̝̖̦͉̰̲̱̮̩͚̱͚̲̝̺̮͙̲̭͕̹͈̠̪̺̻̮̠͈̖͎̳́̾̆́͗̊̋̈̄͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̯͖̤̦̱̜͓̥̤̺̒̾̿̃̍͛̾̋̏͋͋͑̀̓̽̇̈́́̈́̇̀̌̈̍͆̀̽͛̀̐̒̔̄̈́̎̄̏͋̀̈́́͗̾̄̇̓̂̎̽͐͒̍̾͗̽͛̅̊̓̓̂̃͋̐͂͋́̑̆̂͋͆̔̃͛̍̍̾̐̈̒̈́̄͐̎͐̈́̓̑̋̉̓͋͂͆̎̿̅̒̏́͗̋̉̊͗̂̍̃͑̊͋͂́̏̒̈́̇̍͆̑̀̒̊̑͋́̐̈̾͋̾͆̏̒̓̀̃͊͛̈́̇͗́̌̓̋͊̓̓̀̈̆̄̈́͆̎͑́͌͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ą̶̨̧͖̙̺̺̖̙̫̖͚̬̣͕̜͉̱̞̜̤̻̖̬̤̺͔̲̭̗̝͙̳̖́͂̚̕͘̕͜ͅ ̴̢̧̧̡̛̞̰͎̬͙̮̖̗̝̱̼͇̬̝͍̒̀͌̽͌͗̍͒̈͑̂̎͐̓͋̄́̽́̾͌̂̾̓̔̈́̓̓͋͋̓͋͊͗̏̋͌̂͂̋̌̑̒̑̍̎͌̃̈́͂̐̀̀̔̀̈́̿͊̈́̀̈́̓̍̀̅̎̎̇͒̈́̍̒͑̎̒̓͂͗̃̇̄͑̀͊̀̀̂͑̆̏̂̒̓̾͐͊̄͊̽̊̿̎̄̅͐̎͗̅̏̀̎̉͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝b̵̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̭̤̭̝̞͓̱̘̪͙̰͍͕͉̙͓͚̗̮̭͖͚̺̲̳̼̦͕͎͚͙̫̲͔̲̲͉͓̖̰̗̹͕͉̯̗͖̪̺̟̗͇̳͎̺̲̜̙̙̝̭̳̲̥͖̖͔̟͎̮̞̮̜̤̳̞̬͖̺̹̝̻̮̘̜̭̩͕͕̬̰̫͙͇͖̝͍͖̖̞̠͍̥̣̱͖̮͇̙̠̰̮̪̼͓̤͉̣̪̖̬̱̙̮̻̭̯̹̪̦̣̫̘̦̲͉̭̝̩͍͚̞͕͉͊̒̄͊̌̎́͛͆̑̉̽̽̍̏̔̑̾̃́̐̃́͂̇̂̑͑̐͂̌̒̇̌̂͋̔͑̈̔̈́͊̊͌͂̎̔̃̑̃͋͒̀͋̽̈́͋̋̊̊̉͐́̎͊̑͗̾͐͆͌̄͒̓͋͛̽͐͛̈́͑̌͆̄͗͒͂̈͒͒̉͒̽͆̐̀́͊͌̀̿̽̆̏͌̈́̽͐͋̔̅́̂̀̐̔͆͒͗͛̂̏̽͒̈́́̉̀͑̎̍̈́̇̈̀̾́͒̉̄̈́̆͂̓̋͑̾̄̋̽̀̃̒̒̀͌͑̑̓͑̍͒̃̉̑̽͒́̐́̒͐͌̆̀̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅư̸̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̰͔̭̝̼͇̬̜̺̖̱̟̺̻̮͍̱̣͙̙̖͙͙̹̘̱̤͙̟̭̗͔̱͈̗̪̻̪͖̘͇͍̦̯̝̘̙̜̠̭͕̼̝͓̮̫͚͈̤̟͉͉͓̣̮͈̤̮͖͙͙͓͚͇̦̜͚͖̬͍͎̱͖̭͔̪̮͙͒̈̇̌͊̅̉̆̐̋͆̑̒͛̑͒͑̌̾̎̈͛̅̿͗̽̈́͊̅̋̎̉̇̅̈͊̈̈́̊̆̒͊̈̃̋͗̉̄͊͊̃̇͗̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ķ̷̧̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̣͈̦̘̜̝̳͙̝̜͙͓̠̝̣̹̥̳̭̘̯̪̦̞̫̟̣̳̫̤̯̩͕̼͈̹̳̱̮͍̙̰͈̟͇̺̜̥̞̼͚͙̟̹̖̼̩̰͓͚͖͓̗̩̞̦̥͙̰̂̿̔͒̈́̈́̊̓̂͗͗͗͊̌̋́͗͐͋̎̉̐͋̎̿̊͛̅̈́̌͆͗̌̈́̆̀̀̌̾̈́̆̈́̔̀̓́̐͋͛̓́̍̌̈́̇̀͌̍̌̎͛̈́͐̈́̈̓̔͊̀̀̄͂͗̂̽͊͛̈́̋́̋̏͆̒͊͂̈́̀̈̾́̄̃̑͂̓̈̅̆̈̀̀̀͑̀̿́̉͋̈́̍̽̒́̃̂͂͛́̄̾̄̋̎̔̀̇̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅà̶̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̛̰͙̪̳̠̫̩̤̬̬͔͕̞̫̱̼̦͖̮͓̣̬̣̞͓̜̖͚̘̩̞͙̭̳̳͖̪̥̙̘̰̦̝̺̰̠͙̗̳͙̥̼̰̖̘̣͕̹͓̯̭̟̬̣̠̜̥̪̱̫͉̟̹͈̖̝̼͕͎̝͈̻͖̣̞̜̲͇͚̜̬̭̥͖͍͔̻̘̺͎͇̭̝̜̹̝͎͚̖̦̭̪͈͖͕̥͈̰͖̺͇̤̻̰̯̬̘͎̜͇͖͍̱̤̦̻̲͍̥͚̫̤̪͇͈̩̜̜̽̅̊͋̐̈́̄̇͒̑̄́͒̊͂̓́̏̌̒̈́̒̀̀̈̓͗̓̂̆̃̌̃̈̽̏͊̐̒̂͆́̍̈̆̃́̂̈́̀̒̈́̊͐̌̍͗̔͑̀́̆̎͐̎́̊̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅk̴̡̨̛̛̬͕͈͎̼̯̝͕̖̻͖̣̗̲͑̑̏͊̀̈́̄̅͗̾̄̍̅̂͒͑̽́̓͂͋̈́̔̾̎́̀̈́̀̔̓̊͋̽̃͗̾͊̅̆̋̓̍͛̐̉̆̍̇̇́̍̀̄̋̋͗̉̄̀͂̀̕͘͝͝͠͝k̶̛̛̛̛͓̻͉̼͖̖̯̠̘͖͇̺̠͆̍̽̈́̈̉̀̓̊̓́̌͋̈̂̌̿͗̆̎̀̉̋͗͗͐̏͑̀͆̒͒̂̒͆͑̒̅̓͛̿͗̋̈͑̆́̀̌̀̂̐͐̔̌͛̔͗̋̀́̀̈́͆̔̀̐͆̀̎̂́́̽̽͛̾̉͑̄̄̾͒̌̉̌̄̂̐̂̐̅͗̋̽͒̆͂͆̓̑̄͗̈̿͗̽̌́̏͒̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅẻ̴̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̡̼̱̪͔͎̣͇̖̩̯̳̻̙̟̞͈̘͇̮̮̺̩͖̤̰̣͈͖͉͉͔̗͔̝̟͔̪̲̳͔̥̱͈͇̞̖̘̣͍͕̝̗̻͇̗̭̯͖̱͈̥̗̠̲̪͕̣̙̥͖̩̣͓̰͈̫̱̥̯̬̜͍͈͚̘͈̘͍̼̦̲͚̲̦̗̜̪̞̤̮̼͎̦̼̣͈̳̰̣̲̲͖͉͔͓̲͖̗̯̫̹̝͉͚͉̹͙̥̗̼̩̥͕̳̘̝̤͈̙̣̝͍̪̰̮̌́͗͑̋͒̽̇̊͛̽̂͋̿̂̉̏̅́͆͆̇͋̏̀͊̃̍̊̽̍̿͒̓̀̓̾̇̉̿́̐̑͒̀̍̈́̒̀̑̋͛́̇̏̂̀̈́̇̈́̔͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̛̪̌́̈́͊̊͂̏̒͌͐̒̆̐̾͂͆́̆͆͛̊̓̎̍͋̇̏͑̄̓̓̆͛̔̂̀̊̕͝͝ ̸̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̗̺̺̼͉͍̹̥̠̤̣͎͇̖͚̯̟̮̲̟̭̲̠̫͈̣̙͔̯̤̫̝̣̘̱͖̮̫̮͔̦̩̠͇̜̠̦̲̲̟͙̪̖̩̥̰͖̹̺̗͈̖͖̻̪͓̩͇̲͓̝̮̼̞̝̰̒͒̃̈́͛̔̂̀̏͐̓̑̇̌̀͊̀̀́́͒̾̂͐͑̃͒̅͋̇̈͊̾̍́͛́̑͒̓͐̋̈́͛͐͑͌̌̔́͊͋́̒̑͐̈́̑̌͊̇̃͗̒̇̓͆̓̽̂̄͗̅̈́̃̉̎͑̈́͑̓́̀̂͆́̔̏͛̀͆́͊̌͐͆̇̐̍̅̉̀͋͂́̊͛̀͒̈́̅̿̑́͗̑̾̓̾̀͂̾̏̀̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̦͓̠̲̪̜͇͇̺̫͉͖̘̩̞̤͍͖̟͉̬͕͚̱̝͎̩̻̱̮̲̗̖̯̞͎̪͇̭̼̗̩̣͓͚̺̗̯̥̜͎̥̬̜̥̭͉̻̪͙̰͍͍̹̼̦̹̬̝̲̣̤̀͋̌̅̎͛̏͂̓͊̃̿̏͋̀̀̏͊͒̉̑̏͌͊̔͌̈̓̑͐̈́̎͆̑͗͋̑͌̋̎̎̽̈́̾͌̽̓̒̈́̅͐͒̊̋͊̑͑̀͆̀́̒̏͂̽̈̌͋̒̒̎́̊̋̃̌̃̾͆̊͛͛̾̐͌͊̉̾̽͌͛̌̃̇̏͂͗̊͆̌̽̃̑̇͌͐̈́̍͒̿̀̋̊̀̓̏͆̄̀̂̓͋̈̇̊̓̏̂̃̽̉̒͆̑́̓̓̒̋̀͂͂̀̋͑͐̀̔̇̂̊̋͗͆̒͗́̃̔̐̽̈́̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅ  
̶̧̢̢̨̮̰͇̟͇̫͖͙̝͖̘̻̙̝̪̦̳͙̗̲̬͉̥͕̱̊̈́̎͂͒̈́͗͜Ĭ̴̢̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̪̜̪̩̗̦̞͎̠̰̦̦͉̰̖̟̗͈̘̝̥͚̻͙̘͓̩͙̗̯̖̝͎̬̠̥͓̹͚̲̰̙̳̳͇͔̘̯̠̬͉̤̣̤͎͔̺̭̝̱̩̤͚̟̪̬̖͉̰͇̝̖̘̼͕̦̥̫̙̣̟̜͙͉̮̯͓̖̦̫̺͖͉̖͍̳̮̲͉̲̝̰͎̭̠̥͙͔͉͈̪̟̖̜̠͎̯̺̮̻̖̩̖̼̳͎̩͖͙͖͇̺̱̮̭͓̼̙̱͙̰̗̼͇̞̲̙̻̩̘̯̠͖̣̼̟͔̼̦̟̖͐͐͑͗̂̔͐̉̂̌̒̀̌͂̔͋̒̈͑̓̈́͒̐̉̈́̋͑̅͂̐͊͛̎̄́̓̊̾͗̓́͑̄́̎͑̐̀̐̎͒̈́̇͊̃̓̿̄͆̔̈́͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̝̬̞͔̘͚̣̼̲͈̖̬̣̫͔̫͖̦̗̤̲͍͓͓̖͎̻͇͕̹̖͍͚̖̜͎̻͕̝͓̠̀̆̀̈́͌̋̽̎̊͊̂͂͛̉̓̄̉͊̈́͒̉̒̋̽̐͆͐̇̓̓̀͂̑̓̋͆̆̽̍̈͊̑͂̃͊̐͐͛̂̚͘̚͠͝ͅf̷̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̛̜̬̙͔̪̤̻͔̤̗̱̞͔̙͚̪͚͈̪̮̤̪̤̼̟͇̜̹̹̙̤̤̱̲͔̙̭̰͍̦͈̜̘̫͇̦̹͓̯̮̩̗̫̘̤̜̩͙͍̟̠͈̟̩͂̏̓̋̂̈́͑̃̋̈́̓̍̄̿͛͛͑̓̀͂̄̈̑̀͌̅̊̉́̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̴̢̧̡̡̛̛̟̺̳̩͙͙͚̼̖̮͔̝̜̯̬͔̠̣̣̤̜͚̣͎͔̻̟̠̹̯̞͚̦̰̥͙̗̹̥̯̒͐̔̓̏̄̾͒̈́̍̌͐̃̾͛̀̐̈́̎̑̔͗͋̿̇͛̌́̒͘̕̕͝͠͠ȇ̶̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̡̢̛͚͈͚̩͙̘̱̞̤̭̥̯̘̹̭̘̜̖͚̝̘̩̮̝͎͔̱͚̩͚͚̦͙̳̠̻̫͎̭̦̻̻̝̜͎̗̫̮̙͈̱̳̮͎̣̦̞̠̦̬̝̥̹̱̠̘̙̗̺͚̲̦̹̝̟̹͚̻̜̼̹̫̮̘͇͚̥̤͇̣̤̟̬̯͉̫͙̬̦͈̱̱̹̼͈̞͍̬͙̬̙̩̭̟̰̱̻͕͔͔̪̩͇̗̭͎̦̠͇͓̬̹̭̯̜̜̜̟̯̹͍͔̥̫͇̗̣̩͈͚̝̯̤̝͔̱̣͖̙̰̣̳̙̻͓̞̜͌͑̐̆̆̎̈́̈̽́͌͂̓̐̌͂͋͌̌̈́̔̀̈̆̐͗̒̿̊͑͆́̄̀͆́̈́̈͋̈́̐̆͒͋̊̀͑͌̑̈̔͂̆̑͒̀̿̍̓̀̔̃͂̿̃́̄́͌̂͗̋̒̏̂̍̄̋̔̿͐͌̽̾͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̶̢̧̛̛̳̂̄̉̄̉̀̉̊̆͑̀́̓͛̆̇͊̈̒̂̔̈́̈́̆͊̒̅̆̈̀͊́̑̃̍̒̑̍̈́͆́̑̂̽́̿́̇̿̏̾͂́̀̈̂̂͗̚͘̚͝͠͝͝ ̴̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̢̡͉̻̬͙͉̺̩͍̼͔̻̣̰̺̟̖̰̮̱̰̠̫͇͖̹͎̫͓̲̝̖̥̼̬̣͙̗͓̯͇͙͓̭͚̱̼͈̜͕͈͓͈͍͖͍͉̥͔̠̗͈̦̫̪̬̙̦̙͉̋̌̋̾̓̈́̂̾̔̅̍͌̃̓̈́̍͑̍̾̑̾̆̕̕ͅū̴̧̧̨̨̡̨̳̥͕̗̦͔̪̤̹͉̞̩̘̯̦̟̲̲̘͇͓͖͚̜͓̫̗̤̖̯̣̹͈̥͎̠͓̳͎͎̟̞͖̳̩͙̘̥͇̤̙̼̮̟̣̱̪̜͙̟͙̼̲͉͉̤̯̦̗̥̲̜̟̜͚̙̜͖͇͍͇̺̼̼̠͙̥͓̤̹̻̹̓̃̅̂̔͂͌͗́̽̃̉́̏̋͋̽̀̈́͂̈̈́̆̈̂̽̅̑̿̂͒̑̾̊̌̿͛̿̀͛̓̐̎͊̑̅̐̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̶̢̢̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̡̱̼̦̮̗̳̙͚̗̝̰̬̪͖͔̳̖̺̼̖͕̳̣̩͙̦͇͎̘͎͓̻̦̗͎͖̪̠͙̩͖͇̬̱̫̱̝̗̫̖̪̜̖͓̘͙̦̤̖͖̪̥̼͕̜̥͍̹͚͍̹̜̼̥͚̫̩̜̞̦̳̦͇̯̗̳̩͎̝̗̦̞͍̺̻̹͔̖̲͕̤̞͍͓̟̫̦̦̩̫͍̲̯̭̰̖̜̟͙̝̝̟̜͖͇̯̠̖͈̯͔͙͙͇̮̱͓͇̥̥͚̲̗̟̻̼͈̳̠̰͈̖̤̻̝̳̻̱͍̮͇̦͖̭̫͙̤̜͎̱͇̳͕̱͈̀̃͒̀̊̓̏̑̓͌̾͛̒̏͆̍̃̈́̂̎̏͐̿̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅė̸̛̱̭̤̤̰͉̫̖̘̀͛̌̐̈̅͒̓̓̀̽́̔͌͂͊̈́̐̈͆̈́͆̽̄͗̎͌̾̆̅̃̊́̒̾͋̓̔́̾̆̽̎́͛̀̑͆̑̔́̇̓͂̓̾̈́͂͛͊̇̈́̇̉̀̿̐̎̈́̌̔̋̐̾̿̾̂̎̋͌͗̐͛͑̔͋̋̾́̓̿́̀̍̅̓̆̈́̂͂͂̊̍̇̈̌͒̿̓̆̈̔̅̓͋́́̾̽̈́̑̀̍͌̾̋̍̓̒̉̓̍̃̃͛̃͂͊́͌̓̊͌͒̊̒͗̂̒̓̓̈͌͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ḑ̴̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̧͈͚̪̟͚̮͕͎͕͎͓͍͇̤̯͉̦͓͔̣̖̜̼͙̠̘̘̳͙͈̠̩̤̠͚̱̺̣̤̰͎̭̰̺̞̱̺̟̻̮̙̦̯̩̠̻̝̹̰̖̝̼̹̯̹̬͖̹̞͇̼̼͖̦̟͈̞̱̲͍̹͕̻͔̱̬͓̖̜̯͚̱͚̫̭̙͔̳̯̬̞̦̖̞̥̤̙̻̥̤͔̰̳̱̥̠̖̱̮̤̝̬̰̭̥͚͇̪̖̝̯̲̙̣̘͎̻͎̰̯̥̙̯̱̤̪͎̮̱͎̗̗̻͕̠̳͎̣͇̲͔͍͍͙̖̻͍̘͎͍̝̗́̀̌̉̈́͒͊́̓́̒͌͑̈̇͆̾̄̀͐̈́́̌̈̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̵̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̘̞̩͖͈͕̻̭̠͈̝̞͇̗͉͔̥̬̭̰͈͔̯̪͇͇̭̜̝̥̘̠̘̳͇̻̬̰̬͇͕̮̠̥̺͚̭̤̹̞̰̥̯̦̠̬̆͛̈́͂̒̑̓̔̈́͋̃̉̿̍̿̿͗͆͌̀̾̆̏͋͑̓̀̾̀̓̿̈͗͋̀̂̉̂͒͐̾͗͐̓̔̿̉͑͂͌̈́̈̿͑͂̈́͋̇̏̀̏̓́̽̈́̇̄̈́͊̆͛͂̋̾̍͂͛̀͂͑̈̔̃̓̆̀̀̈̈̊̌́̽̋̾̐͛́̿͑̂̓̋̂̀̒͗͋̆͐̿̍͂͒̑̆͆̈́͐̈͒͊̈̊̈́̆̆͐̈́̀̀͒̾̄͆̔̍̈̐̀̀̆́̀͑̌͗̽̊̓͂̄͛͛͌̎͂̆̔̀̍̈́̍͑̈̈̈̀͊̋͛͛͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̧̢̦̱͈͉͈̼͖͎͉̹̫̙̠̳̠̬̬̙̭͓̤̬̦̿̀̽̇͑̅͋̾͑̾̇̈́̽̽̈̆̏̀́͐͗̆̒̇̓̉̾̀̒̅̇͋͗̏̌̊̍͒̏͗̄̋͋́̚͜͝D̴̡̡̢̨̖̱͕̰̩̩͍̭͈̖̪̳̙̹͔͔͙̺̱͍͓̦̟͖̤̯̯̹̼̮̗̖̘̥͍͉̟͈̫̩͖̮̠͖̽̂͋̆͛̿̽̀̿̓̂͂̀͋̑͊̅̅̉́̃̑͂̿̌͛͂̄̄̔̈́̋̎́͒͑́̂̒̈́̍̒͆͐̊̒̋̍̾̊̇̊͊̆̇́̀̇̃̑̓̍̅͌͒͒̽̿̚͘͘͘̚̚͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅȩ̸̧̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̮̣͍͙̲̤̠̲̜̭͇̭̞̦̘̹̠̙͔̲̩͍̥͉̥̺̮̫̦̺̪͍̘͍̮͍̣̩̳͉̮̞͈͙̯̯̦͕͎͕̯̣̻̤͙͙̝̺̲̥̰̩̫̺͓̱̜͍̠͉͚̳̠̰̻͇̯̝̙̞̤̰̟͚͚͇͓̝̟̣̲̙̫̻̭̫̩͕̩̠̯̞͓̲̪̭͖͙̼̯̯̗̼̼͎̤̝̹̻̪͇̤͓̪͕̖̥̳̈́́̐͛͌͐̃̒̓̐̈̂͑͗̀͆͐̃̓̑̓͊̅̎͑̇̃̔̍̽̅̀̉͑̀̌̉̎̿̔̀̿̈́̿̂̋͋̽̒͛̿̀̏͌̿̓̀̈́̑̈́́͆́̽̌̾͆̊̏͋̇̎͂̀̍̃͋͑͒̏̓̎͊̅̅̓̏͋̾́͊́͑̀͋̃̐̈͋̑͋͑̏̈́̃̐̉̄̏̈́́̉̈̄̅̋̽̔̈́̒̑̇̄̀̀̔̓̂̽̽̏̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̵̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̫͍̥̹̲̜͖͚̙̫̠̪̬͉̻̞͓̣̣̟͉͖͈͙̮̦̖̘͎̺̭̫̺͎̭̣̜͇̫̙͖͙̻̝̦̖̞̱̹̥̟̼̫̮͚̞͉̙̲̻̼̜̻̪̥̳̟̯̩̤͍̳͕̗̳̣̙̳̼͔̺͎͉̺̭͚͉̗͎͇̗͕̠̲̳̭̺̦͓͚͙̱̣͉͚̹͉̯̙̗̱̫̺͉̰̟̫̙͓̦͎͙̟̻̝̯̱̙̥͔̲̮̬͙̹̖̯̥̭̘̹̍͆̀̓̈͑͛̓́̊͊͛̾̈́̽̐̄̎̋̂̉̈͂̀͆͋̀͆́̐̀̉̿̽̌̄̈͒̎̍̀̑̇̇̒̆̿̿̏́͗̉̈̈͐͐̑̇̆̍͗̉̓͋̀́͛͋́͛́̓̇̑̒̀̒́̾̽̎̒̑̾̋̀̐̑̀̄͂̈́͌̿̅̊̏̓̇̋͑̉͌̑͊͒̃͒̄̃̓̀̆̂͛̏͗͌̍̿͒͐͒̓́̀͂̓͗͛̌̇́͌̅̓̔͐̾̑̉͂͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̢̢̧̡̧̧̛̺͈̳͉̱̤͉̤̱̮̲̰̣̻̬̭̜̮̗̫̲̥̫͓̗̱͍̣̮̝̳̝̺̱̼̗̜̰̱̮̮͐̾̊̀̾͗͋̓̈͂̍͒̓̃̈̍́̎̈́̀̕͜͜͠͝ḁ̷̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̖̩̣̯͇̘̳̻͔̼̮̪͍͉̬̭̩̺̱̣̹̭̮̻͓̱̹͇̩̟͕̩̳̳̼͈̭͚͇͔̲̠̦̮̦̯̩͇͔̹̺̤̠͉̠̦̭̩͈̰̘̩̤̳̩͙̦̲̺̞͇̳̪̤͎̬̲̞͉̤̠̱̭̥̼̳̻̹͍͔͔̯͖̪͔̬̰͚̗̰̘͎̪̲̰̙̗͇͇̰͕̦̱̣̼̰̫̹̮̦͈̼̖͙͚̠̼̖͙̼̤͇̜̼̲̣̥̞̫͈̜͇͕̣̪̮̌̓̂͑̄̓̇̑͗̂̈̊̔̈́̀͑͐̀̊̈́̒̓̉̀̔̔̓͗̓͒̇͆͋̾̎̇̈̅̈́̆͛͂͌̈͊̅͑̓̆͗́̒͐̏̊̈̔͗̓̈̈́̎̍͊͒̈́̏́͗̒̅̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̵̨̛̛͇͙̖̜̣͕̥̭̜̻̣͍̹̤̖̙̼͍̩̘͖̜̝̘̟̮̜͈̯̓̑̎̓̓̈̐̌̋̆̓̈́̔̔͗̊͐̄͋̽̍͑̂͆́̀͋̑̇̊͂͊̅̉́̋́͊̈́͘̕͠ȩ̸̢̧̡̠͖̳͚̺͔̳̲̘͔̰̯̯͉̯̬̮͓̘̪̬̮̱̙̹̦̩̲͎̫̻̞̣͚͙̠̭̥̭̭͓̥̦̖̱͎͚̲̗̖͔̯̝̬͚̩͙͕̖̱̎̇͋̈́̽̑͆̉̐͊̆̃͂̊̀͋́̅̑̐̍̊͆̎̌̃̎͆̀̓̀̆̌̅̒̐̈́̌̈́͗̍͂́́́̓͌̊̒̎̔͒̔̽̈́͛̈̓́̆͆͆̓̊̾̑̎͂͛̇̀͋͌̇̀̔̈́͂́̈́͆͆̑̌̑̊̈̍̃̐͒͂̆̆͛̀̌̇̅̑̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅd̴̡̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̞̘͍̠̗̙̝̪̫͕͖̩̥̭͈̘̦̫̱̯̦̗̲̦̥̳̣̮̪͚̭̦̪̠͓̩̖͈̝͕̣̬̫̀̾͛̓͊̍͑̎̉̍̆͐̀̑̒͊͒̎̇̈́̋͆̃̂͌͛́̍͂̐̓̈́̉̓̃͋̆̌͋̒͑̽̅̒́͛̅͗̌́̎̆̈́̅̏́̀̅̋̿͌̀̈̈͑̀̿͂̅͊̆͑̄̐͒̈́̽͛̈́͐̓̅͊̓͒̽͛̾̔͛̌̽͌̿̉͊̀͐̓̃̅̋̃͌̃̓̾̀̍̄̂̑̐͛̉̾̈̓̅́͛́͊͐̓̀͊̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ,̵̢̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͇͇͍̬̟̥̞̖̟̘̬͓̘͍̻̗̜̤̦͕͍͉̳͖̰̟͎̜̖͖͎̙̳͔̠̭̲̯͖̟̲̺̦̹̮̬͈͇̳̗̺̣̦̣̗̞̯̬̭͍̠͉̲͇̙̠̳͉͔̹̞̣͎̘̮̯̜̗̤̙̼̮̻̩̙͓̳̠̘̘̰͕̙̯̳̠̺̱̩̫͉͉̦̻͓̏͌̊̉͛̍͊̄̎͛̈̓̋̄͒̈́̄̑̐̇̈́͗͒̋̂̐̾̔͆̀͆̅̾̌̇͆̐͛̓̊̐̔̈͌̐̏̌̓̌͑̑͐́͌̏̐̂͛̅̓̾͊̔̿͐͊̇̂͌̿͌̅̅͒̑̓͛̎̈́̆̔͐̌̔́̊͗̐̂̀́͌̆̇͛̒̍́̅̀̂̑̎͗͐͊͐̍̒̓̓͊̒͐́͒̊̇͗̎͋̃̌̆̈́͒̂̈́͌̈́̓̈͑̑͑̂̌͆̏̇̒̃̅̈́̅͒̒̓̆̋̂̐̎̆̀̂͒͐̆̂̾̈́͐̈́͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̨͇̰̝̙͈̤̺͈̹̦̞̻̦̱̳͍̩̠̼͈̰͖̮̹̟̬̩̳̣̗̰̘̦̠͎͖̜̬͕͎̻͚̗̫̹͕̮̯̞̺̦͙͚͍͍̫͖͖̻̙͍̼̱͈̬̝͉̫̻̪̣̺͇̖̜̦̰̱̪͎̩̟̝͉͓͇̲̩̼͈͚̪͖̙̣̤̠̩̫͖̥̠͙̜̤͇̩̤͇͙͔̞̯͙̟̭̖̋̅́̈́̃̃̄͋͆̏͋̾̆͂͋͑̇̅̾́͗̑̽̏̀̏̽͊͛̄̽̊̉̀͊̉̎̊͊̓̀̑̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̸̢̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̧̡̛͓̗̰̦͓͕̹̻͉̞̟̹̬͔͈̫̦̱͈̣͔̻̼̠̳̹̲̞̞̳͚͙͎̭̹͍͙̭̜͙͕̖̹̥̩̞͓̣̣̦̣͇̺̳̻͈͔̯̮͓̤̯̺̥̳͚̱̥̳̞̮̰̱̮͕̦̰̥̪͕̺͙̻̬̻͎̬̪̟͚̠͎̋̇͒̕͜ͅͅͅͅv̸̢̧̧̨̢̡͇͍̤̗̼̙͇̣͎̦̬̱̟̹̘͈͇̹̘͎̟̪͓̲̰͉͉̙͖̩̮͚͔̖̭͉͉̣̼̜͚̼̞̥͚͖̗͎͉̜̗̰̝̺͉̝͔̮͍̲͖͖̩̤̫͖͈͓̤̻̮͚̖͕̬̲̣̯̯̻̱̤̫̱̳͙̟̰̖̪̞̙͇̮̺̘̗̫͎̗͚̗̭̟͙̪̯̹̦̮̬̄̽̌͌̋̏̂̒̾͐̀͊̅̐̅́́͌̍̈́̒̅̔̀̐̒̌͊̈̊͑̽͂̏͒͐̃͆̎̓͋̂̑͒̅̽̇̅͑̋̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅě̸̛̛̛̛̛͓̱̳̰̩̥͑̐̅̿́͂̑͗͋̀͋̔͆̂͆͊͌͆͆́͑̔̏̉͊͐̀͌̾̔̈́̔̊̂̃̌͊̔̽̀͌̎̑́̑͆͆̆̍̈́̂̂͛̐̋͐͒͘͘͠͝͝͠͠͝ņ̸̨̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̮̞̰̬̞͕̪̱̫̟̲̼̗͙͖̫̤̣̬͈̤̳̣̫̣͍̰̻̖̙͉͇̳͖̼̜̖͚̻͉͎̜̻͔͔͙̫̖͔̣̪̙̪͙͖͈͕͎̪̤̜̫͉̹̰̤̯̜̙̭͓̺͉̲͎̥̠̝͇̭̥͓̼͔̪̖̣̖̖̦̮̯̪͎̮̘̪̟͕͈͖̟͇͖̲͉͕̩̖̤̞͎͉͍̟͔̺͇̥̙̦̪̣̦̩͖͈͈̺̤͎̻͚̮̠̭̱̼̜͙̜̙͖̘̠̝͈̩̰̜̻̱̻̤̞̬̥̥̱̼̠͙͔̘̤͓̬͚͈̠̲͉͈͚̣͈̫̥̬̟̮̻͇̥͆̀̂̀̈́̍̓̿͐͗͌̈́̌̄̂́̎̉̐̑̅̓͛̑́͒̉̓̅̏͒̊̒̑̔̈́̈́͂̑̽̎́̇͑̊͊͐̿͗̓͂̏̊̓̍̇̃̿͛̉̐̽̀́̍̉͆̏̎̂̀́͊̔̓̓͒̋̋͊̿̿͊̅͌͊̊̃̅̉͌̔̋͗́̇̆͆̀̀̒͂̋̉̊̈͂͑͊͆͋́̋̓͂͊̏̅̅̽̄̎͂̈́͊͛̂͒̽̇̆̊̄̓̃́̀̑̽̇͆̓̂̑̂̏̈́͑̋͒͛̑́́̐͑̑̀͌̈́̂͛̀͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̶̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̛̛̛͔͔̬͇͍̬̗̠̗̮̯͈̣̮͚͙͈̼̼̞̯̘̠͓͓͎͖͈̠͎̪̞̘̬͇̯̤̳̞͓̦̣͓̱̲̙̺͙͇̱̱̟̗͙̞̰̰̦̙̘͕̼͇̠͉̣̳͋͑̽̓̔̎̅̄̿̀̈̀͂̔͛̓̔̀̀̾̽̋̓͛̄̎̈́͐̈́̐́̌̆͌̀̉̓̒̍̔̊͗̈́̓̑͊̽̈́͐̒̏͗̄̐̔̊̾́͊͐͋̊̿̾̃̾̿́͊̉͂̃͆́́̑̓̽̽͒̅̽̊͊̔͂́͒̅͐̓̓̅͛̀̓̓̌̈̂̍̊̈́̏͒̈́͆̾̈́̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠  
̵̢̨̨̬͙͕̩̦͉͓̼̫̲̙̥͚̜̙̲̟̦͍̻͙̖̭̹̼̳͉̹̼͇̗͙͚͔͕̰̜͚͈̬͔͙͕̙̜͖̻͇̟̘̹̝̳̭͓̥͖͎̝̜͓̥͎̗͂́̈̀̂͊͐͆̅̽͌͂́́̐̇̏͐͋̐̅͐̓̚͜͜͝͝Ṇ̶̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̬̺̘̞̖̱̟͇̱̱̯͓̯͉͕̖̬̯͙̼͚̲̥̦̣̱̲͕̩̞̻͕̳͈̪̫̺̩̪̣̲̬͍̱͍̼̹̪̩͇̣̗̗̯̭͎͕̤̲̜͙͇̘̳̳͖̝̭̳̼͔̼̞͕̮͙͖̣̻͔̦̟̖̮̼̱̬̖͍̥̖̙̱͉͓͕̮̰̥̤̱͈͍̗̘̺͚͎͓̞̠̯̩̠̟̩͙͎̻͙̭̙̗̜̬̻̲̥̞͔̥̫̬̘̗̻̱͈̫̮̟̻̬̤̗̫̩͉͓̼̯̲͔͒̓́̏̾̊̎͆̿́́͌͒̏̑̅̌̉́̈́̈́͆̿̂̋̈́̌͛͛̂͂̈́̉̆̉͆̓̇̍͗̽̅̋͑̈́̌͑̉͌́͊̏̀͑̈́̎͂͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅơ̵̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̡̫͇̘͖̥̘̻͕̤̳̬̻̟̦͍͔͙̯̻̼̣̦̰̺̹̝̱͉̯͓͍̪̲͍̘͎̜͕̙̰̺̼̱͉̺͖̞̝̻̟͓̳̺̻͉̹̳̲͖̞̩̹̫̻̘̟͙̯̣̫̤̝̥̤̪̺̼̠͖̩͚̼̙̠̻̻͇̺̣͎͉̯̳̰̥̗̩̪͍̣͔̬͍̟͕͖̗̥̬̺̟͓̠̖͉̝̮͚̱̮̝̤͚̮̜̬̫͖̱͇͕͕͙͎̼̮̠͊̓̀̅͗̍́̃̃̾̔̂͗͑͋̽̓̀̽͋̇͌̉͋̿̀͊̾̌͛̋̾̑̈͛̆͛̒̇̆̍͂̂͛͗̈́̌̓͐̎̂̂̔͒̇̎̅͊̎̍̔́̎̒̂͌̓͂̽̏͑̄̅̅̇͆̏̔̀̒͗̔̽̾́͊̃͛͒͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̷̨̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̞̩̻̥̼͙͓̬̪̟̻͙̭͈͚͎̘̖͓͔͖̣̮̹̻͇̥̠̤͍͔̯͙͖̠̫̰̝͈̤͚̝̠̪͈̻͉͕̺͚͎̞͔̤͓̞̗̜͚͓̩͕̯̥̬̞̜̬̟̫͙̫͉͖̺̝̤̮͉̫̰̝̟͙̯͈͎̫͕̱͍͈̯̮͍̤͖̥̼̫̗͈̯̟͖̪͚̯̱͔̣͔͙̫̭̗̲̳̞̲̙͚̳̱͚̺͙̹͔͔̩̤̹̦͙̩̯̟̟̙͈̜̯̣̞̪̺̤͙͎̺̤̇͌̃̿̍̃͆̓̂̒̂͆̂͊̎͒͐̀̏̉̓͛͑́̓̓̅̿̂́̎̈͛̆̌͆̀̊̏̉̓̀̎̌̎̅̍̈̒͛͆͆͛̅͋̄͊̐̒͐̓͑̎̇̏͌̍̾̅̊̂̀̒͛́́̐̒̈̄͗̋̐̃̎̓̾̅̏̓̋͑̿̂͋͊̿͊̍̈́̓͒̌̒̏͌͌̐̑̃̃̂̿̅̌̀͐͌̓̽̎̈́͗̅̽̐́̾̾͗́̉̉̃̿̃̇͒́̏̅̐̾̒͆͛̈́̒̔̾̀͋̃̓͋̄̆̊̀̓̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛͍̦͍̻̮͔͇̝̙̯̰͍̤̟̼̹̜̤̬̘͚̩̖̮̥̯̳̹̲͍͎̬̻̩̭̙̟̳͕͈͈͈͔̟̺̖̟̬̫̜͍̝̗͓̬͙͚͎̯͚̣̣̤̗̲͕̗̹͖̰͇̩͓̝͙̻̰̝͕̤̤̱̱͍͙̺̣͙̯̤̪̝̙̜̱͉̺̯̹̩͕͙̯͔̼̞̺̜̠̤͇͔̼̤͋̈́̇̽̏̽͛̾̈́́͐͌̂͂̔̊̀̇̀̏̃̈́̒̾̓͗͋̾̋͆͊̑͒̌͑͊̓̋̋̾͛̓̄̽̄̃̅͂͋͛̀̐̊̒̒̐̃̆́̈̇̀̽͑̓̔̈́̀͋̊̍͗̌͌̓͗̄͗͂̑̐̽͛̾̉̇̐̎̈́̄̾̓̒̆͑̈́̎͋̅́͊̍̊̿͛̾̇̄̈́̓̀͊͐̒̂̈́͊̎̉́͌̀͐̀̄͊͐̓͗̅̉̏͛͐́̐̈́̿̄̅̉̈́̿̅̀̌̏̋̿̈́̒͋͆̇̌̿͐̿̋̅͊̈́̋͌̈̍͋͆͆̍̂̒̄͐̒̆̋̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̸̡̨̡̼̝̟̜̗̣͙̗̟̦̪̰̰̺͉̙̯̘̖͖̝̺̗̤̭̼͉͖̥͓̽̆̈́̆̀͜ͅi̵̧̢̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̛̛̳͉̖̲̦̻̩̩̱̞̯̰̹̼͖̳̠̱̖͕̖̯̻̺̤̠̲̰̩̻̙͈̙̬͚̖̹̬̤͇͎͕̦̗͎̭͍̣̲̹̬̱͈̰̼̼̥͓͕̱̱̜͖̣̣͕̪̳̙̗̰̗͕̜̬͎̼̥̜̩̹̝̩̘͓͕̼̱̜̝̫̮̜̖̯͇̱̬̬̺̟͔̰͚͈̦̖̤͇͖̗̲̥̞̲͉͙͇̤̠̳̻̺̞͈̠̙̮̤̮͇͍̙̜͕̪̦͔̮̗͔͍̮̺͔̦̖͈͇̳͉͓̫̣̠̟̠̺̬̼̳̣̝͓̩͚̭͍̺̣̗̘̎̅̋̋̊̊͋̏͒̐͐͗̈́̆̀̏̈́̌̂̀̓́́̂̑̆͆̌͛̈̍͊͑̃̄̀̑̒͒͂̈̆̌̋͐̅̊́͗̊́̍̆͒̉̒͂͛̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̸̧̢̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̹̳̫̝̙̰̭̦͚̠͕̯͇̭̭̹̪̪̤̼̰̯̲̝̟͚̗̱̬̳̤̟͎͕̺͖̟͖̩͎͕̲̝̘̣͈͕͍͕̩͚̬̥̫͎̖̹̜̹̙̤̣̝͇̮͖̳͉̻̙̱̫̹̼̖͙̼̝͕͍͎̹͉̻̗̞̩̭͙͙̳͈͓͓̩͇̳̰̩̯̩͔̱̰̗͔̯̯͙͎͓͓̣̤͔͉͔̻͚̭̱̼̜͍̝͕̦͕͔̥̬͖͇͙̗͖̱̖̪̙̝̝͚̯͉̦̫̣̺̦̠͉̼̫̹͍͈͕̰̮̞̻̙̗͎̫̈́͗̈́̄̏̓̊͐̿̆̒̐͊͌̏̊͐̾̏͂͒̎͌̓̅͒̌͑̃͆̌͌̾͋͐͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̵̢̡̡̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̺̹̹͙͙̙̻̹͇͔̫̠͍̣̲̳͇̤̼̠̝͔͚̤̪̣̤̥̫̬̰̬̬̠̦̼̱͓̬̥͈̪̱̺͙̝̟̣̘͇̤͔͖̱͖̤͕͇̩͉͓͓͚̞̹͙̠̮̣̱̙̱͇͔̠̣̠̘̪̙̦̹͙̖̲̳̦̘͇͖͖͈̻̘͕̠̥͉͈̪͙̺͚̹̜͔̳̗͖͉̳̭͔͈̣̜͉̝͍̖̩̠̖͎̱͎̹̠̘͗̃́̊̿̀͗͋̀̉͐̎́̏̂̄̀͒̈́̈́̃͗̐̂̑͗̇̽͌̓̄̊̔̀͌̽̋̇̈́͛͆̑̍͛̒̑̂͑̈́͗͌̾͑̀̏̋̓̍̐̎̿̀́̓̑͆̋͗̒́͑̿̂̍͌̓̅̂̀̍̓̍̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̸̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̙̻̫̬̪͎̮̗͕͔̺̳͚̝̬̮̙̞͍͕̭͖̳̠̘̮̺̻̣̫̣̗̫̹̲̻̦̺̬̳͈̳͕̣͙̬̙̱̱̠̼͖̬͎̤̙͔͚̬̘̟̳̼̞͙̺̘̙̦̣͇̗͇̳̻̱̼̦͚̻̗̹̩͙͚̬̳̬͕̝̤̥̘͍̤̖͓̬͕͔̘̥͈̼̙̬̯̰̼̪̳̖̼͈͖̯̘͙̲͔͎̻̳͓̭̹̟̟̳͓̖̳͍̫̩͓̹͔̰̺͉̤̜͈͙̗̪̟̼̪̮̱̭̪͇͙͉̘͔̝̝̞̲̹͙̰̜̠̺̣̽̀̓̈̋͗͒̅̓̽͒͛͐̈́͌̂̄̄̓̒̄͛͂̆̓̀͗̂̔̎̓̍́̈́́̎͌̍̏̔̓͒̀́͒̈́̈́̍̓̐͒̽̀̈́̂̂̏̓̌̅̈̆̾͗͒́͑͐̇͂̊̿̒̀́̏̀̊̌́͋̅̎͆̔̏̇͐̋̊̏̎̾͗̒̏̀̏͂̇͆̄̄̈̀͂͂̂̀͑̉̇̿͌̆̾̋̂̅̃̀̃̏͑͐͒̿̓̍͆̏̔̑̓̏̐̏̍̍̒͌͐͐̍̽͋̄̓̈́́̋̍̑́̊͊̊̃̽͌̃̀̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̨̛̛̛̛̦̪͖̗͍̭̬̟̞̣̤͎͍̰̖̝̫̲̳̹͙̤͙̪̙̜̬͕͇̟͔̘̖̰͔̲̹̦̟̟̖̳̪̼͕̱̣̙͈̭̓͂̈́̅́̋́̓͛̓̅̑́̎̂̋͆̀̋̑̽͂̊̒̋̐̿̉̉̉͆̃̍͊̏̾̍͛̀̿̀́̄̄̅̂͛̓̾̓͋̂͂͋̇̈́͂́̎͋̏͌̌̌̔̾͛̏͌̈́̍̐̍̔̽̿͐̂͆͊̃͊̃̀̓̇̋̿͂̑͊͆̌͂̓̉̍́̅́͑̃̋̇͂͌̈́͊̋̄͌̔̓̅̽̔̉̽̃̓̿́̿̓̉͛̑̈́̍̀́̌͗̐̄̂̐̀͐̈́̓̎̋̆́̀̉͌̆̒̑̇̍̊̋̈́̆̄̊̀̽́͐͋́̂͊̇̈̈́̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅḩ̶̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̗͎̖͓͉̜̱̝͉̘̼̲̜̞̙͔͎̲̹̭̜͚̙̻̹̬͈̙̼̻̥̬̗̯͈͕̠̙̭͈̝̪͖̼̞̤̬̻͚̞̹̩̗͈̭͔̬̦͖̯͙̤̞͖̘̻̠̦̹̳͉̠̘̥̠̟͇͔̭͉̭̻͙͔͙̲̬̙͇͖̺̖̩͕̤̝͇̬̮̮͕͖̎̍̍̄̈́͊͒̆̽̒̃̽̐̆̌͗͑̌̊̀̔͂̑͂͛̍̔̈́͐̿́̎̄͛̅̆͛̌̄͂̈́͗̍͛̀͌̄͛̎̈͐̅̉͐̑͋̊̐̈͊́̔̿̓̅̓̌̆́̊̆͆͐͋̿̓̎̒͋͋̅͂͒̈́̉̈́͗̓̊͋̈́̓̊̅̊͌̈́̽̀̄̒͑̎̅̏̓̿̾͆̑͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅè̶̢̧̡̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͔̖̞̗̳̫̞͙̦̤͖̞̣̮͈͉̫̩͎̘̙͔͖̘̼̜̻̲̖̫̗̦̲̺̞̬͈͈̞̬̻͔͕͇̫̤̭̳̣̬̲̰̠͔̝̹͇͙̞̞̯̬̻͈̖̥̭̻͕̣̗̪͔̤̺̗͇̝̪̙͖̠̣͎̱̜̠̗̙̞̪̞͖̼̰̼͍̰͔̤͎̪̜̯͎̩̞̘̰̦̮̬̭̖͍̘͕͕̣̠̩͇̠̲̱̥͈͇̟̭̪̹͓̮̇̅̓̀͗̃͌̈́̂̀̀̉̽̈́̅̏̇̀̑̐̃͒̊̅̓͑͆͂͒̽̆̀̇̈̅̓͑̿͒͒̇͑̌͆̆̍̑̉͋̀͊́̉̂͐͑͛̈́̇̌̾̓̅̒̒̋͗̓̿̐͌͌̓́̐̀̏̅̑̑͊̇̂̾̌͊̔̆̾̄͆͒͗̓͂̀͒̉̾̀́̐̽͆͊̽̆̓̓̓̊̈͐͐̃͛̀̎̔̏̍͐̃̏̈́́͗͊̒̎͑̆̆̋̏̓́͗̅̏̽̆̌͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̧͔̖͉͕͎͇̠͈̪̗̦͚̲̫̦̙͉̘̞̞͕̙̫͈͓͈̥̤̳͇̖͎͓̹̬̻̳̭̫̮̠̼̹͉̦̮̙̼͖̳̜̭̻̠̞̘̤̞͔̲̪̣̬̯͈̜̞͍̟̟͎̟̦̱͇̦̬͎̫̖͎͍̦̖̫͕͇̤̣̬͕̝̥͔͎̩̤̣̙̙͍͇̯̭̲͈͕̦̟̣͉̦͇̖̰̯̖̻͎͙͙͔͚͖̗͓̗͔̟̙̣̲̜̩̦͙̯̝̝͍̻͙̖̺̠͇͈̱̯̻͔̲͕̟̟̬̩̣̜̭͍̻̗͓̼̮̳̼̓̽̍̓͊͒̋͌͌̈̌̊̊͋̽͌͋̂̆̌̄̓̽̌͋̇̈́́͐̏̈̄̃̀̽̎̔́͛̐̿̀̓̔̽̈͆̏͊̋̈́͂̈̉̃̈́̈́̈̈́͂̋́͆̏̎͑̇̽̅̈́̍̔͆̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅí̴̧̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̞̪͎͚̲̘̬̭͈̼̠̜̠̠̙͈̰͈͉̥͚͚̻̳̘͕̥͉̮̜̟͍̹̲̥̠̱͓̗̺͕̤̜͖̣͍̬̣̼̤͓̟̹̩͔̦̞͓̜̣̖̝͖̣͈̥͉̞͓̼͉̬̬͇̩͓̱͉̮͖̺̥͇̗͎̣̖̜̙̥̝̜̣̙̻̮̞̼̯̭̯̫̺̞̟͓̪̬̺̞̥̥̱͙̥͔͚͖̠̺̮͉̜̥̮̤̬̖͖̱̻̱̦̟͍̣̗̼̦͙̞̗͈̹̼̗̱̳͈̝̟͈̳̟̯̥̻̥͍̮̟̠̙͕̻͉̳͙͔̜̑̄̀̿͌͊̎̐͊̔͋̄͑̈́̎̃̆̉̾̾̐̎̀͑͛̈́̊̔̀̒͐̇͗̉̾̏̄̈́͌͌́͒̑̏͌̾̏̒̽̑͂͛̋͂̉̎̒͐̋̀̋̄͒̌̒͒͑͐̄̇̀͑͑͊̈̅̑̑̐͛̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̖̼̟̗͕͍̘̱̜̝̜̜͍̜̞͕̣̟̗͈̥͚̼̲̞̳̮͉͔̮̖̭̰̦̖̟̦͎̪̥̱̹̪̠̖̦͕̠̬̦͚̝̮̯̦̻̪͚̹̤̺̪̬͈̲͖̪̼͈̤̻̰͖̘̩̗̪̖̺̉̈́̈̀̅̈́͗͂͗̄͆͛́͋̅͆͗̈̿́̏̀̽̌͛̆̉̓̊͛̅̾͌̽̂̋̽́̐͛̂́͋́̃͗̀͒̃͒͆̇̈̉̿́͐̓́̃̊̾̒́͗̐̇͑͑̋͒̔͗̊̿̏̐͒͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̡̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̩̘̲͈͍̭̗̭̝͉͇̮̱͕̜͕̹̬̥̼̼̣̳̲̼͙̳͔̖̮̼̣̻͍̹̱̼̲̣̄͒̄̓̄̊͋͗̃̍̀̈͂̅̋̓̎͂̌͐̅͗̓̾̄̑́͒̒͂͜͝ͅȩ̷̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̡̢͇͈͎̪̤̠͈̻̪̘͔͖̘̭̥̗̘̼̹͍̠͖̪͓͎̙̻̹̤̩̙͎̘̦̥̰̠̰̗̭̲̮̗̜̹̭͕͙̻̫͕̥̻̟̞̲͎̱͕͎͎̘̜̪̮̣̘̜̱̫͇̪̙͖̹̬̳͈̱͉̙̠̱͔̮̣̞͈̤̱̗̹̱͔̱̗̙͎̹͉͓͙̜͈̹̩̗̣̯̬̗̣̰̄̋́͌̈́̓̑̈́̈́̓̏̍̇͋̐̽̌͋̃͌̓͌̾̈́̆͊̒̈́̃̆́̈́̊̀̄̌̓͊͗̈̔̈́̇̿̓͐̔̂̾̈́̋̈̀͑́͗̇̂̒̈͌̆̑͐́̈͆̋͂̏̉̒̒̏̄̆̔̾̑̔̊̅̃̾̆̽̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅr̵̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̤͙̱̙̱̺̣̗̞͚͖̲͚̩͖̙̮̜͎̱̥̖̜̩͇͖͔̭̮̯̱͎̻̱̥̩̦̭̖͚̟̲̝̯͙̣̲̞̦̲̰̟̰̪̱̰̲̟͔͕̲̦̙̠̠̙͖̘̳͉̲̼͈͉̙̼͔͕̠̬̟̮̗͙͖̳̫̮̱̟͎̦͖̠͙̠̹̲̖̠̹̫͉̬̹͔͕̖̲͇̮͔͇̦̖͙͇̞̺̪͖͈̬͎̙̳̳̪͎͐̂̑̏̏͑̋͂̒͗̋̔̉̀́̑̓̂͊͊́̎̉͂͆̊̄̿͗̈́̿̄̓͆̒̽̏͐͂̊̓̀͊̉̓́̀̒̊̓͛̈́̊̏̈́̈̍̃͐́͊̂͛̿̀̆̈̾̓̒̓͌̾̅̀́̐͐̉̇̒̊̄͐̾̽̉̊̈́̑̉̈́̍̅̋̇̒̎͌̆̓͋̽̄̾̇̂̑͌́̀̒̈́̅̈́͗̊̄̽͒̃̄̓̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅǐ̶̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̲͓̖̠̟̝͍̮̰̻̰̫̯̪̹͈̘̫̜̗̤͇̰̮̼̯̜̱̲̣̲̦̩̤̦͕̞̪̼͕̖̮̫̜̖̯̬̈́̆̀̆̂̑͗͑͛̏̇̎͌͋̏̆̋̀̔͐̀̒͑͆͌̇́̇̓̈́̊̆̎̏͗͘̕͜͜͠ͅơ̶̢̨̜̲̮̖̟̝͇̗̳͎̝̥̼̙͈͚̈̄̏̔͊̐̀͂̔̔̈̐̌̇̿̽̀̂́̄̇̓̔͛̓́͛̇́̇̏͐̊̃̈́̿͋́͛̀̿́̐̿̄͂̅̔̆̓̏̈́̈́̑̂̎͌̀̒͗͌̽͐̀͂̅̂́̒͆̊͗͂͌̊̿͋̌̂̑̎͊̆͆̐̅̿͛̾͗̌̓͛̇̋̃͊̑̀̃̎̉̐̄́͛͑̎̎̓͌̅̀̎̓̎̾͛͆͛͗͑̀̌̇̆̃̊̾͑͗̒͛͋̈̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅr̶̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̘̤̞͓̻̙͖̰̰͓̭̝̣̬̗̞͓̳̤̫̠͉̦̝̮̬͕͉̩͉͈̳̲͚̥̝̠̱̖̗̲̰̥̭̳̳̝̤̥͚̥̲̯̬͕͈͕̭̺̭͚͎̠̮̘̲̖͈̫̬̹̘̰͍̟͓̩̜̗̗̙̪͇̪̤̼͉͕̭̻̯̺̻̽̈́̔́̌̄̈͂̈́̏̀̌̓̃̊̿͜͜͜ͅͅ ̸̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̛̛͙̜̳̱͕̞̞͕̱͔̘̝̭̠͔̳̥̪͚̰͎̞̼̥̦͔̣̰͈̖̘̬͇̤̝̙̼̗̳̫̝̮̞̙̥̫̝̫͖̫̩̖̝͎̞̮̻̘̦͖͉̱̺͈͓̳͎̖̺̗̫̻̞̣̫̺̩̝͉̠̟̰̩̙͓̜̭̜̦̬̱̲̬͖̺̘̥̞̩̰̲̪̮͑̾͆̒͆͊̑̽̂͒̔̽̍̀̊̊͑̈̄̄͐̄̈̔͋̀̓̿͛̍̑̽͑͑̀̓͗̏͑̾̍̈͐͌͋̌͛̑͂̍̾̓̿̂̆̆̽̑̃̄̔̇͋̈́̄͒̈́̐̄͗̑̂̀̐̈́̈́͛̑̈̃̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̸̨̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̳̙̮̯̹͙̳̘̳̪̗̼̼͍̯̙̗̼̗͔͇̞̞̜̱͙͎̫̺̖̻̳͕̩̲͉͉͈̩͖̙̟̻͈̘̪͕͖͍̮͕̮̲͇̭̟̈́̓̒̌̔͒̿̐͌͗͑̓̄͋̾͒͊̆̏̈́̿͂̓̀̈͛̌̂̈́̉͋́̾͛̿̏̾̋̿̍̐͂̀̓̈̿́̅͑̃̇̍̌̃̇̆͌̄̔͋̊̄̋̊͗̊̑̉̅̈́͂͐͑̓̈́̓̊̆̉̌́͌̆͑̓͌͂̽̇̎̄̉̎̐̐͛̓̅̇̀͊̾̅̋̏̓̋̂͌̇̃͋̀̎͐͊̐̾̓̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̯̳͕̳͚̱̪̝͍̯̣̱̱̫̪̯͔̣̲̘͍͎̭̳͕̣̭͈̭͇͚͙̩̖̤͇̯̭̦͓̤̣̱̺͇̙͙̦͚͖̖͇̜̞̖̥̤͙̝̠̹̖͕̟̱̥̪̪͉̗͕̼̘̜͉̥̜̱̠̭̙̻͕̙̳̮͚̬̮̥͕̘̥͖̗̱̮̥͉͎̮̞̹̪̼̹̲̟̜̣̤͔̩̺̲͙̝͙̻̒̍̑̽̊̔̈́̊̊͒͗̈́͗̔͛̔̐́͒̀̌̓̑͒̔̀͒͋̏̒̍̆̐̓́͋̂͆́̈́͂͑̑͗̇́̈́̿̌͂̎̎̈́̆͋̐̎͂̑̇̓́̅̈́̊́̈̉̽̐̾͂̊̀͌̇͗̂̌̀͑͗̈͗͋̏̄̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅx̷̨̡̡̧̧̢̙̪͈̝̟͕̘̮̘̗̪̯̬̻̞̘̰̺̝̖̲̬̹͚̤͙̜̻͇̩̭͓͉̰͔̤̯͚̲̠̼̲̫̺͇͈̟̥̣̹̜̬͎̰̠̥̠̻̥͂̀͑̉́̀͋̍͛̇̈́̀̋̈́̋͂̓̋́̒̑̿͒͛͌̓̌̌̎̄́̑̇̔͒͋͑̀̒͗̇̄́̇̽͗̾̂̑͆̔̊̎̈͐͒̈̒́͑̿̑̌̊̊͌̎̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̫͍̫̼͍̗̳̫̤͙̥͎̖͔̺̥̳̦̦̥͕̦̥̺̳̫̪̲̣̜̙̩̞̺̗͉̖̺̮̯̮̬̖̗̠͓͔̱͈͈̳̗͈͔̱͓͕̫͍̪̻̺̲̪̬̝̹̹̼̬̝̟̫̭̦̼̺̺͖͔̞̰̥̮̰̭̰̳̮̲̤̤̗̖̤̬͉̠̭̬̝̻̙̱̻̼̞͇͍̣̲͈̞̹̠̦̭͈͍͍̰͔̯̌̓̓͋͑̔́̿̂̓͊̎̅͆̈̓̎̾̄̈́̋͛̏̃͆̈́̌̈́̒́͛́̍̽̃̈́͒͒͛̾̈́̇̿͗̃̾͊́̊̑̑̄̽́̏̋͋̌̄̀̾̈́̐̋̇̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅd̴̢̧̢̡̡̢͎̪̣̱͓͉̲̹̠̞̤̙̰͇̼͉̪̱̠̭̺̯̺͔̩̩͎̼͚̫̙̻͓͇͖̻̗͙̩̜̮̳̝͔̞̘͇̖̝̜̘͈͖̣̫̘̹̰͍̜̣̩͖͎̼͕̩̱̲̗͉͉̙̫̤̯̻͉͔͉̗̺͉͖̜̣̯̠͎̟̟̬͓̜͚͓̭̤̻̦̻̣̪̗͕̙̥̥̬̰̝̱̘̉̋͐̒̓͌̂͑̓̄̏̅̅͗̿͗̆̍͂̉̒͊́̎̂͋̄̑̔̾͊͗̏̇͆́͌̋̉̎̽̏͂͊͌͂̏̿̈́̀̔̈̇́͋͑̄̄̊̽̉́̍̐͒̓̃̓̆̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȍ̷̢̧̡̡̢̬̜͈̥̝̯̦̹͉̗̭͇̦̞̜̗͔͚̪̗̘̝̟̩͙̹̙̠̰͉̝͎̳̜̯̤̰̼̼͖͙̗̱̼̼͚̖̜͚̦̗̟̜̗̟̖̟̩̺̝̤͚̠̟̬̝͚͎̠̼̩̪̜͋̀͂̃̓́̿̽̃͗̅͆̀́̀̌͐̎̈̆̔̀͗́̐́͑̈̅̐͛̆́̊͆̍͐͐̽̽̀͌̉̈́̏͑͗͛͊̆̈́̈̿̈̀͐̾́͐̿̓͒̓͆̿̊̓̅̌̆̅̊͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝ě̶̢̢̢̨̛̘̪̻̳̩̹͚͎̩̟̞̦̻̖̹͉͖͈̦̥̰͙͔̦̩̼͓͙̙͚͇̹̼̦̫̲̝̱̑͐͌̃̏͌̊͑͌̿͂̇̓̇̎̓͜͜͝͝ͅs̸̡̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛͚̝͙̦͔̫̳̦̟̖̙̳͎̯͉̘̖̭̻͔̰̖̤̤̳̜̤͉̖͍̖̰̩̬̭͓̳̙̭̲͖͍͇̼͓̣̮̼̗̻̱̣͎̫̫̫̟͖̬̙̭̳͍̫͎̳̻̠̳̰̙̟͓̞̞͉̠͎̳̙̣̜̠̗̣͈̼̹̺̠̘̞͍͕͎̫̮͚͍̗͖͕̲̖̻̣͇̫͍̼̺͚̪̞̯͕̲̹̹͕̲̊̿̐͆̄̀͊͛̋̀͌̍̋̄̿̎̉̿̈́͋̓͂̔̇̔͑͌̒̏̓̀͗̈̍͂͒͑̾̇͐̀̿̐̾̋͌̐̐̓̒͂͂̑̽̐̃̒̌̍͋̈́̔̐̒̿̊́̓̒̈̿̎̈́͒̃̂̓̊̑͛̈͂̌̃͑̍͛͆̐͌̓͒̊͒̊͒̋̄̐̒̈́͆͋̋̊̋̔̇͌̿̑̓̿͒̃̔̀̆̀̂̈́̀̂̀͌͐̾̏̅͛̈̊̄̅͐͊̅̄͛̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̨̨̛̛̗͍̗̘͔̰̩͎͚̭̮͔̥̦͕̘̜̠̤̺̹͚̤̽͑̌̆͊͐͒͆͌͋̄̀̏̽̀̓́͋́̊͌̇̑̀̏̀̆̐̍͂̃̂͆̏̆̓͒̃̋̿͑͊̈́͊͒̍̅̃͗̍̍̊̋̄͊̆͐͋̋̉̅͋̌̈́͂́̑̈́͐̇̌̐̈́̾̌̒̒̐͒̆͂̒͒́̃͌̍͗̍̊͊̒̐́̒̓̌̿͐̓̍̈̀̈̿̓̿̉͋͋̓͌͐̀̑̉̓͆̌̇̀̋̿͑̋͌̍̾̓̆̔͗̆̈́̀̌́̃̀͌̎̎̄́̊͋̿͂̈́̔̌̏̓̇́̐̏̍̄͗̓̅̓̏͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝i̸̛̛̛̛̛̱̬̬̬͖̜̬̖̦̾̀͆́̈́̋͌̒͌͂̾̓͂̈́̂͑͊̓̾̄̑͌̏̐̑̈́͛̊͋̿̀̾͐̋̎̓̌̑̓͐̉̋̏̆̐͛̍̇̊̅̐̂͐͋͐͋̽͊̈́̐̐͛͐̄̃̈͗̂͑̓́̀͒́̔̌̀̓̆͒̀̈́͐͗̂̐̌̽́̈̄̒̒̅̊́̋̄̃̓̌̾́͗̑̎̏̆̈́͆̽͊͑̍̆͊͑̏̄̿̇͗͑̎̽̔̍̊̃̈́͌̄̓̎͐͌̅̄̀̃͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝t̵̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̼͎͙̮̼̱̤̦̦̪̙̗̻͓̗̭̳͔̤̞̟̲̟̪̹̳̗͍͖̻͎̺̝̻͇͈̥͙̲̜̜͓͔̺̮̪̣̘͖̠̳̦̺̝̻̘̖͍̥͉̼̟̙͆͒̃̒́̄͊́̐̄͑̓͒̊̽̈̈́͌̏͛̿̀̆̒̓́͐͐͐̏͊̋́̇̈́̈́͌͆̀̇͌̍͗̅̆̿̀̍͊̇͒̑̊̔̅́̾͆͂͐̋̅̈́̉́̊͐̆̏̑̄̇̆̀͑̃͊̅̔̽͊́̈́͑̀͆̇͗̊͌̔̄̄̈́̑̿̈́̾̾̅̾̓̏̈́̇̈́͑̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̮̤͖͉̼̩̙̳̭̖̦̤̤̖̩̰͇̦̠͇̩̺̮͍̳̥͔̳͚̤͕͖̣̰̮͚̤̳̳̭̜̞̻͓͉̫̼̙̻̥̮͇̰͍̙̟̰̤͔̠̞̥̪̺͍̦͇̥̬͔͗͆̏͊̋́͛̃̈́̅̓͐͆̈́͐̈́̿̓̀̈́̆̀̂̂͋͛̏͆̏͛̈͛̍̋̀̃͗̎̎̎̌̈͐͆̿͊̑͋̀́̂̔̿͗̾̿̐͛͌̀̌̔̊̎͋͊̐̿̐̈͌̆̀̀́̈̄̂͌̋̓̀͗͒̽̋̏̾͌̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͝͝ͅą̸̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̥̟͇̖̹̦̞͇͎̖̬̣̜̙̳͇̠͓̹̟̳̙͔͉͈͈̩̣͓̖̳̬̮̹͔̬̱̰̬͉͚̳͖͛̆̍̇́̓̉̓̆͌͊́̒̈̔̓̐́̅͗͑̋̈́̃̀͛́̒̃̀̓̌̏̇̑̄͐͋̈́͆̽́̏́̏̎̉̎̾̍̇͊̀͂̈́͗͌̔͊̾͒̓͌̐̒͋̋̉̂͌͆̎̂̿̿̈͑̄̇́́͐̾̈́͆̄͛͑̄́͂̄̓́̓̾́̒́̿̓̌̀̌̈̓̑͆͆́͗͑̓̂̈́̃͒̀̅̈́̀̈̒̀͌̒̅̉͋̅̆́́̈̉͋̎̍́̾͐̀̿̃̑̑̏͐̊̀̂̽̍̄̐̓̆̿͌͊̎̓͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝t̷̢̨̢̛̖̤̙̬̻̗͇̳͕͇̯̳̤̝̪͉͎͉̩̜̥̟̭̩̰̰̺͎̦̖͍̮͔̻̮̖̩̦̜̤̳̞͒̾̏͊̅̓̈́̅͑̿̇͌͊͌̇̈́̀̿̀̌̇̕͜͜͝͝ ̷̢͍̹͎̘͚̥͎̯̝͖̱͙͙̬̻͍͈̬̜̲̝̗̞̰̲̯̥̦̺̞͔̞̥͍̪̩͙̫̭̥̰̜̲̗̯̥̙̪̩̙̞̳̮̂͜͜ä̶̧̡̢̛̙̳̝̭͎̜͇͕̖͔̟̪̹̦͖̘͉̬̙̦̱̞̟͉̥̞͙͇̣͕̠̯͂̾̇̃̇͗̽̊͋͒͋̎͊̋͗́̓͂̋̔͑̀̂̉̀̉̏̀̎̌͌̉͋̋̃̓͆̿́̎̄̄̍̏̾͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅl̸̢̧̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̛͙̮̼̹͇̳̲̘̝̼̘̪͕̦̺̜͖͎̝̦̞͎̙͚̱̟̼̭͔̬̹̲͓̘̙̗̩̝̲̝̻̫̮̰̤̙̳̪̮͓͎̥͔͖̙͙͍̻͎̤̟̼̤̜͓̣͍̖̥̗̞͈̰̘͕̠̗͕̱̙̩̳͎͇̖͇͎͎͉̘̖̫͓̩̄͊̊̔͋̍̈́̉͐̐͐̿̅̒͒̊̏̊̌̐̈̏̌̽̉̎͊̐͛̋̓̑͋̒͂͆̀̑̆̀̎̔͗͋̒̊͛̌̍̈̊̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̸̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̼̪̘̝̣̞̳̮̭̹̜̝̝̬̟̣͕͉̙͚̭̩̦͎̣̯̺̗̝͙͔͉̼͍̗̲̮͙͖̲͍̩̖̖̣̯̫̲͎͉̼͓͚̹̣͓͉̱̥̥̦̰͍̞̝̥͌͌̈́̏̎̒͛͋̇́̈́̆̀͆̒͛͂͌̉͑̄̏̍̈̇̑̈́͑̄̊̊̒̽̾̆̓͑͂̽͆̄̉̃̒̐͒͑̍̿̓̃́̽͌̔̿̅͛̀̆͛̇͌͑̆̄͋̄̇̓̏̄̋̂̋͑̊̌̊̓͗̏͋̉͐͑̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ.̴̨̡̨̡̢̛̫͖͎̭̱̞̗̫̪̬̙̩͇̠͔̭̘͉̮̥͚̜͓̝̻̫̘͈̳̣͌̈͋͑̀̂̐́̿́̔̌̑́̒̃̑͆͋̇̂͆͒̈͊̃̓̓̀̈́͛̽́͒̇̉͒͐̈́̇͒̽̋͒͂̏̓̉͛̏̅̀̄̂͆͊̀̊̂́̋͊̾͋͛̋͌̓̏̿̉̓̽͌̅͆̀̊́̽̉͒̏̍̔̆́̄̚̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̛̛͇̯̼̱̥̦̼̟͈̼͎̣͇͍̼͚͖͍͇̤̬̟͖̠̻͈̥̟̩̪̫̫̹̪͕̞̟͖͖̻͈̹̳̻͈̥͎̰̳͎̟̟̲̤͉͇̫͍͍͚͖̣̤͚͍̗̙͉̻͍͚̹͙͖̝̙̭̻͇̖̞͎̬̞͚̥̙̪͎͓̜͎̻͎̘̦̪͇̫͙͈̲͚̖̭͙͓̺̳̥͎̖̣͇̀̈̽͌̿̂̒͋͆̍͑͗͐̂̿̾̀̊̇̀͊̓̀͑̽͐͛͂̽̓͂̿̿̏̈́̈̆̓̋͛̇̊̉̈͂̀͗̐́̀͆̽̈́̆̊̑͌̈́̋̀̉̅̈͒̏͆̒͋̌̐̔́͊͋͌̓̈́͛́͛́͒͌̓̋͗̇̀̽̐̏̒̾̈́̀̍̎͛́̈́͊̐͐̉͒̈́̅̓̏͐̈̅̒̔̌̾͗͂̿̓̎̌̓͒̇̎̌̿̊͑̈̊̐̎̿͒̇̌̽́͌́̈́͑́͒̆̐̔͌̃̇̋̀̌̑̈́̅͗̂̍̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅB̶̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̢̲̝͖̻̞͈͉̮͓̩̳̜̹̥͍͕̤̺̝͔̳͖̥͚̖̼͚͈̜̜͚̮̖͇̗̲̫̲͔̺̠̤̯̲̗̜͉̦̮̺̼̳̗̗̖͎̖͎͙͔̯̤̺̩̺͇͎̭̠̤͙̩͖̩̰͕͖̰̤̝̪̠̺̞͕͉̮͖͓̪͇̞̺̥̯̜̭̗͎͔͚̲͍̭̘͚͕̦͈̼̩͓͇͉̗͙̯͍͔͎̰̘͈̥͍̜̤̣̺̖͉̫͓̠̭̣͇̲̹̳͛͆͒́̀͊̿̅͂̂̑̾̓̂̊͆̇̽̅̍̓̽̏̆͑̂̍̓̅̌̐͌̀̏̓́̋̒̅̃̈́̾̈́͊͊̑̽̓̇͌̌̇̒͋͛̓͆̀̏̓͒̂̓̔̈́̍̈́̀̀̀́́̎͛̈̿̿̇̿̄͆̋͐̄̇̑́͆͊͐̍̃̒̋̌͊̓̑͊͊̍͌͊̈́͊̈́́̂̾̏̓̏̍̈́́́̂̓̿́̓͆́͐̊̆͊͊̃́͗͒́̏͑̏̀͊̈́͊͐̋̈̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅư̶̧̨̨̛̛͙̹̖͇̬̻̟̞̤͕̭̜̯̳͕̄̓͛̓̉̈́̋͌͐̉͂͌͆͌̀̐̈̓͋̄͂̀̅͌͐̈́̓̄̈́̆̊́͆́̓̎̽̅͛̈̆́̃̈́̎̆̇̍͗̂̒̒̇͊̄͆̈̆̆̓̒̊̎̽̽̆̿̉̀̄̈͒̐̌̈̓̔͑̾͑͗͛̊͒̓͆͊͆͂̂͊̈́͆̿͑͋̋̄̓̓̀͆̊͊͐̽͋͊̿̀̎̽̃̓͂̉̈́̓̓̔́̓͋̀̓̀̃́͋̐̋͆̐̀̋͊̿̊̔̍̏̅̌̔͛̇̀͒́͆̄́̆̈́̑͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͠͝͠͠͝t̸̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̩͓̻̱͎̹̯͚̜̰̬͙̟͉̩̙̮̹̞̘̫̭̺̟̲͇̼̦̺̹̠̼̩̘̝̝̭͚̯̠͍̯͚̦̟͖̦̥͇̖̭̲͔̼̯͍͓̟͕̻̯͚͚̺̜̼̱͕͈͉̪̰̣̜̪͙͊̉́̀̐̋͐̌̈́̔̄̌̇̄̓̐̈́̾̄͂̔̔̓̆͑̅̄͑̔̉̏̽͊͊̊́͂̋̏̊̄̔̉̉̀͑͛͗͗̒̇̅̅̈́͒̆͛͗́͑͂͑̉̀̈́̈́͒̈́́̊͊̉̇́̈́̒̇̌͂́̿̒̅͆́͆̏̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̛̤̗̮̞̦̯̖̦͎͕̝̦̠͈̦̜̼̖̲̥̬̪̬̱̞̦͎̻͎̗̜̮͎̱̦̹̞̬̹̤͖̱̜͖͕̦̘̖̖̺̬͉͔͕̼̱̹̪͈̙̝̦̼͍̹̣̼̬̤͓̺͕͉̳̪̝̐̑̈́͗̐͊͋͗̏̾̑̄͗͋̎̈́̓͗̐̉̓̂̏̓̒̆̓͆͌̆̈̔̃̈́̏͗͂̈́͐̈́͌̆̉̀̏̃̅̈́̈͋́̾̌͛̈́͂͗̀͛͆̉͆̓̈́͑̐̔̓̀̀͐̊̌̾̒̈́͌͛̍̓͒͐̑̽̓̽̌̅́́̑̔͌̋̏͊͑͊͛̽̔̽͛̏̅̈́̀̀̐̒̑̎͌͂͒̓̉̎̌̋̋͆̐̑̈́̎͐̓̃͂̎͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̡̡̖͎͖̹̯̺͍͓̳̟̞̯̙͇̞͖̳͉͚̣͕̣̲̙̹̩̭͕̠̤͖̯̲̠̜͖̩̪̭̙͇̝͓̞̺̥̖͇̫͔̯̰͖͎͈͕̪̟̠̥̭̥̝̲͖̼̗͇̰̱̭͍̠̲̮̦̥̩̹̫̬̞͈͈͇̻̦̼̠͖͈͍̞͙̼̯̲̥̗̻̟͙͚̠̝͚̼͕̮̮̩̤̟͚̱̬̺̳̫̫̻̼͍͙̮̥̟̗̩̫̠͖͈̳̗̠͎̖̫͔͚͍͔̖͈̪̠̺̻̒̔̿̈́͐͐̊́̇͒͌̄͛̈́͑̉̑͊͐̄́̃̌̎͛́̔͂̾͛̍̏̈̿̌̈̿̃̆̔̈́̑͆̿̓̃̑̏̄̽̽̀̽̍̈́̿̄̔͂͐̔̄̍̒̈̉̾̔͌͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅi̷̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̨͉̘̬͙͎͎̖̭̣̯̳̩͔͕̥̦̠͕̼̠̖̹̣͇̗̗̝͙͕̫̤͓̜̬͍͖̞̟̝͉͓̺̣͎̪͓̹͍̣̲̲̠̪̱̜͍̤͈̥̩̹̜͕͙͓̠͈̞̩̠̲̜̻̠̙̜̹͓̺͖̫̲̱͍̓̔̀͋͌͒́͗̀͗̊̑͌̒̅̋̈́̍̇̉̆̒͋͒̄̄̋̇̽̈́̀̎̿̅̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅķ̴̡̛̛͕̜̖͈̬̳̞̙̥̥̱̗̜̣̰͍̬͙̗͖̻̣̭̟͉̫͈̟̙̅̒͐̔̒̐̋̒̈́̒́̎͆͐͒͋̑̅̊͗̉̅̓̾͌̅̍̅̅̇̎͋̽̔̿̑͂̈́̌̀͌̊͐̈́̅͌̋̎̅̾̓̌̂̊͊̈̅͑̌̆͘͘̕̚͠ͅͅę̷̨̡̛̥̻̼̝͔̪̗͙͙̣͍̩̬̞̗̯͍̠̪͓̞͉̝̘̦̙͌̀̓̈́̉͂͌̽̇̆̓̽̋͌ ̸̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̜̻̩̺̳̱͓̙̳̲̪͉̮̫͓̦͔̜̤͉̟̙̻̙͚̩̳̮̣̜̻̮̲͍̻̠͍̳̱̺̈́̔̀̋̐̃̊͋͋̄̔̊̌̌͊̾̃̄̑͌͗̓̔̄̀̓̈́̉̇̍̿̿̈́̾̾̊̀̍͑̓̂̿͊̒̓̊́̆͋̒̀͌̆̇̔̇̈́̄̾̈̃̊͆̎͆͐̄̈́̽̊̀̈́̍͒̄̄̓̈̽̽̿͌͛͛͂͐̈́̇̂͊̎̋̅͌̂̏̊̀̊͂̃̍̈͋̀͂͌͐̇̀̔̈́͊̾̿̈́͆̍́̀̈́̃̏̎̆̌͆̆̄̎̇̏͑̑̈͑̋̓̀̃́͆͂̿̈̅̂́̓̓͋̀̀̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅẘ̵̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̫̫̣̺͖͎̯̱̫̠͕̞̻̺̣͍̯̹̼͙̮͍̥̳̜͙͖̟͙̗̠̠̬͖͙̘̦͚̮̺̦̼͉̥͔͖̞͇̤̞̖̩̤͙̯͙̣̫̟̰͈̦̥̘͕͉͍̹̜͇̯̙͑̑̀̄͜ͅͅͅḩ̷̡̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͙̩͓͉̗̭͙̲͕̘͉͓̳͚͎̯̥͚̹̬̝͔̥̝͈̰̙̻͍̱̖͎͚̥̺̬̘̖̪̭͉̬͖͕̘͍̘͙͇͚͔̥̜̻͉͍̩͇̭͈͍̪̞̲͓̤͎̯͈̟̟͍̮̲̠̠͎̭̝̺̝͖̜̬̝̗̲̱͍̰̾͆̂͐̂̿̒̃̋̀̉͆̃̂̎̈́͑̈́̐̾̀̓̾̃͛̆͊͗̈́́͛͛̏̋͒̔̂̇̾̿̓̀̉̂͛̍͒̄̐̅̀̾̋̔̀̋̀͗̊̓͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̵̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̧̺̼̭̰̗̱̺̩̳̪̥̲͙̪̺̝͚͈̯̖̰̘̫͕̣̫̥̞̲͈̦̝̹̝̝̰̗͕̯̯͉͈͕͍̣̱̼̟͖̮̮̭̘͚̳̭̞̥̗͇̬̼͍̥͔͔̮͚̜̺̩͍̩̭̗̹̮̳͓̠͙̱̩̤̬̯̳̟̥͔̭͙̯̜̳̺͖͓̤̜̠̣͕͕̗͙̭̘̲͓̦̬̫̱̥͎̥̜̼̻̘͚̝͓̦̰͙̖̌̽͐͂̏́͘͘̚͜͜ͅͅͅn̶̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̝̪̖̟͉͎̬͖̲͕̬͍̺̼̩̥̻͖̩̯̻̞̦̗̜̳̥͕̻̩͕̳͍̗̖͕͚̯̤̣̪̰̮̣̺͉̜̠͙̝̞̟̱̞͈̪̻̱̯̬̰̯͚̖͖͚͖͇̻̫͖̞͍͙͓̻͎̱̲͚͇̹̬̦̬̥̙̝̩̰̠̱͕̮͇̻̳̻̝̬̟̪̩̦̞͉̺̭̣̼̩̦̲̱̦̞̼͖͈̬̥̺̘͇̰̳̭̺͈͈͔̖̜̤͖̱̣̯̄͆̔̈̃͗̈́͐͗̃̐̀͛̋̆͌̄̏̊̈̈̓̾̅̉͂̋̎̏̓̆̊͆̌͒̾̀̋̉͛͐̄́̓̌̆͋̒̇̊͗̍̃̒̽̐̽́̓͌͐̀̃̑̈́̈͋͒͑̿̀͊͑̊̓̀̔̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̤̬̟̹͎̹̻̟̦͍̣̩͖̬̗̩̺̙̼̮̻͎̘̗̜̗̝͕̟̳̱̲͈̠̳̮̯̘͕̠͚̫̦͓̫̣͇̱̟͈͇͕̭̰̞͈͓̲̮̬̜͔̲̰̖̞͍̯̝̮͇̭͖̲͎͉͍̻͉̦̹̠͐̆͛̓̄̽̇͒̊̈̉͋͒̐̇̔̋̓̄̊̎̋͆̍̇̎̔̎̀̍̂̉͆͛͆͊̓̐͒̾̅͑͌̂̅͂͊͆̔̌̈́̾̀͒̋̔̂̄͋̽̈́͌̒͆͐́́̿̆̆̅̀̐̆̋̂̌̈́̃͗̎̐̅̉̊̾͛̄̂̽͒̈́̓̂̆̆̈̔́́̋͐̎̍̂͌̌͂̽͗̈́̎͆̽̿͐͐̍͆̈́̿͑̓̄͑́̉̈͑̌̾̾͆̈́̏́̈́̿̂̊̍̅̆̽̚̚̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝a̶̢̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̻͓̫̙̺̙̱̠̖̪͎̤͕̹͙͙̻͕͉̙̦̘̪̝͕̹͙̦̝̗̙̬̮͖̠̯̪̬̝̰̜̝͕̻͕͈̲̤̘̙̜̰͙̪̖̝̬̯̹͔͓̞̩̹̳̣̼͉̲̞͓͍̣̔̇͐͗́̄̀̐̾̑̎͒͊͂̏̍̆̿̐̀̎̄̎͐̾͛̉̊̃̏͆̊̎̇̅̋̄̊̀̈́̍̌͋̋̑͊́́̌̎̄͐̄͊͋̆͗̈́͛̍̉̌̉̐̄̅͛̃̌̐̆̈́͐̀̒́̑̐̽̅̈́͛͒͊̒́͂̍̑̈́́̇̅̍̽̊́̅̌̐̋̎̌̇́̀̃͑̏̑̋̓̓̒̇͒͑́͋͆͆̐̄̆̀̈́̏̍̎̃̀̒̃͋̓̃̒͐͗̎̐̐̏̄̋͊̔̀͆̈́̈̐͗̈̀̍̏̂̈̿̿͋̐̋͛͒͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̗̞̠͚̭̺͎̥̰̺͙̘͓̣̝̜͓̳͔̰̯̗͍͔̠̙̬͚̙͈̙̯̺̙̖̳̞͎̝̟̙͍͚͕͙̠̦̗̝͚̥̟̻̗͍͖͉̥̪̼͎͓̰̹̪͔͖̙̀͌̈́̎̈̄̈͆̃͒̔̄̀̾͐̐͑̈̓͌̄̌̾̈̇́̐͒̀̋̉̉͗̇̇̓͗̉̀́͐̅̔̾͆̀̏̐̐̒̎̓̈́́̽̒͆̎̀͑͒͊̿̿͛̀̂̈́͗̎̔̈́̇̓̌̈́̒͊͛̓̊͐͆͆̄͑̆̂͐͛̀̾̆͌̍͂̌̑́̀̎͗̂̒̅̔͊̈́͊͊̈͛̇̅́̂̃̿̄̀̀͌̀̿͌̉̒̀̅̉̅̐̄̎͋͋̈̓̀̎̃͊͊̉͗̒͊̃̀̒͛͊̂̿̉̑̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅm̴̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̻͖̟̱̼͕̳̦̖̞̞̱̫̙̻̘̜͙̤͖͎̮̝̱͇̹̰͕̝̱͉̲͖̝͕͈͖̯̦̠̣͇̥̜̯̜͎̜̩͉̺̟̯̯̘̻̦̖̪̰̫͓̥̜̮̖̠͖̟̬̙̠͒̆͊̈͒͋̍͛̇̿̃͆̾̔̋̊́̄̔̓͗̂̌̄̋̓͗́̑̆̆̾̍̆̄́̓̉̇̈́̾̀̍̄͗̾̓̊̈́̏̇̋̀̉̂͗͐͂̂̇́̏͑̅͐͛́̋͑̌̓̎̓̃̎͛͋̀͗̀̉̂̊̅͌̅́̓́̈̐̊͂̅̇̉͊̆́̀̊̂͆̓̈́́͑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ą̴̡̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͕̯͎̜̥̮̯̬̻͙̯̝͕͉̻̯͈̜̠̳̣̫͍̺̰̟̦̩̱͈͇̪̯͓͚͈̯̼̦͍̱͓̯̖̺̝̼̙͓͖̹͔̞̭͓̦̰̯̣̯͖̟̣̲̯̼̝̳͉̲̼̰̯̠̦͎̯̝͍͙̰̖̥̹̝͚̻̙̻̭͍̟̠͖͇̫͆̇̽͌̈́͊̆͗͂̈́̐̈́́̿͐͐̉̽̈͌̇̆̍̐̒̃͆̎̌͛̎̆͋̏̇͂́̐̈̊̎̀̉̔͊̋͋͒͐̊̽͐͒̑̀͐͑̓̃͌̈́͑̆̽̉̔̀͑̒̒̊̑̐̅͋̍̑͗́̿̆̆̊̔̾̈͌̈͗́͗̈͂̀̔́̓́͌̈̆͂͌̆͊̔͋̊͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̡̛̛͖̼̻̘̺̪̦͉̳̯̙͔̳͇̻͕̗̅͒̓̀̂̈̽́́͛̂̆̿͌̀̅̑̇̉̇͆̈́̋͋̋̏͌̐̊͒́̋̈̍́͊͛͋̃̿͋̀̓̏͑͂̊̈́̒͒̄̑̄̎͊̍̿̔̅̃̑̌̾͌͒̎̊͆̈́͋͑͛̑͋̈́̿̊̿̎̎̌͊̈́̈͊̑̊̈́͋̈̃̇̈́̍̇̀̎́̈́̐̍̌̎̃͌̒̄̑̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̛͎̠͔̲̘̬̫̻̱͇̯̱̭̮̹̳̥̬̣̳̫͚̤̼̩̱̯̪͔̫͖̦̬̻̭̣̯̪̱̖̳̩̝̼̠̖̲͔̩͎͕̣̩̮̭̭̼͔͈̱̞̻͚̮̻͍̦̼͙̯͕͇͎͕̹̪̰͈̞͎͔͖̜̣̞͙͚͚̱͍̭͎̳͎̩̬̤̪͍̭͇̤̫̫̦͔̹͉̺͉̖̎͑̏̆͂̋͌̉̀̌̌̌͌͊̈́̿̄̅̍̈̐̿̂̓̌̾͑̎̅̈́̀̀́̍͊͌̉͌̀͐̽̋͒̓̑̎̀̆̿̓̊͛̈́̅̈̐̇̍͆̉̌̃̏͗̎̎̈́͆͗̾͌̇̔͛̅̆́͑̍̾̎̈́̈̈́͒̏͛̋̀͋̊̓͆̔͋́̔̿̋̓̿̽̃̿̇̊͐̿͂̄̈̈̎͛̐̿̊̂̔̈́̈͛͗̊̃̓͋͆̋̈́͐̅̈́̿̇̂̈́̅͋͒̃́̐̅̑̍̌͆́̍͋̌̃͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̶̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̛̛͖͎̜̬̺̙̼̪̥̯͙̱͎͇̠͎͕̻̙̺͔̗̝̠̱̲̪͕͇̝̗̭͎̪̫̖͎̞̗͎͖̙̤̼̹̝̯͍̹͎̘͎̼̖̞̯̩̺̣̟͍̰̿͆̀̉͑̏̈́͆͊͒͛̏̈́̾̽̀̈́͗̊̏̀̒̿̾̓͂͑̎̆͂͑̓̎͛̆̈͒̓͐͛̏̅͒͐͆̑͛̂̃̇͋̉͂̽̑̆̒͌̈́̇͗̋̾̇̂̾̔̉̊̓̃͐̊̿̓̿̉̌̀͋̏̀͌̈́̀͌̋̔̈̌̂̇̈́̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ȁ̷̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̗̯̗͎͙̠̟͈̫̠͉͓̰͍̤͓͓̻̺̖͖̭̣̬͇͉͍͎̖̲̻̤̩͈̝̩̗̼͈̤̣̟̜̺͇̺̥̩̰̦̝̭̭̮̬̬̰̝͎̬̮̟͚̰̣̺̞̟̤̪̭͎̣͍̺͙̟̻̦͉̜͓̣̫͔̹̺̣̯̻̫̫̱̞̰̫͕̪̟̺̠̻͙͚͉͈͕̩̳͇̲̮̩̦͕͇̰̦͎̩̝͚͙̘̺̼̼͇͂̑̅̔̂̿͒̈̎̌̂̐́́̀̿́͆͐͋̃̅̆̾̾̇̓̏́̆̈̍̈̑̈́̎͐̔̀͂͑͊͗̅̓̀̍͛̇́̊̿̑̈́̿̆̐̈́̏̿̎̍̽̍̿͆̑͋̍̀̒̈́͋̈́͆́̆́͗́̅͛̓̐̊̍̔͆͗̀̿͊͆̓͋̀̈́̆͐̔͂̓͌̽̄̌̈̌̍͋̃͒̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅş̸̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̣̲̬͕͍̩̮̞͙̤̹͈̳̫̞̰̭̭̜͉̟͍̠̗̹̫̥̣̲̜̣͍͓̭͓͓͚̥̙̟͉͎̖̤̤̪̜͙̥͕̬͉͓̣͈͇͉̝̺͎̤̹̦̳̦̤͇̝͕̮̫̮͙͇̬̖̗̤̘̙̦͇͙̘̞͎̱̤̣͉̖͔͍̺̘̥̮̱͓̩̤̲͍̳̟̝̰̖̹͇̞̠̹̳̯̩̜̦͚̹̤̫̼̻͎̟̫̠̹̭̳̻̪͚̪̪̰͔̻̪̜̖̺̠̝͖̣͕̮̭͉͎̻̫͉̙͙̣̹̝͛̏̈̈͑̌̃͆̇̅̏̀͗̔̍̐̎͂́̓͑̆͆͐̅̇̀̓̀̉̑͗̂͋͗͌̈́͐͑̀̈͒͐͂̑̀̊̔̑̑̉͒̅͆̽̔͂̍̇͐̓͂͛͊̃̀̍̂́͐̀͗̐͛̅̔̆͛̊̎̅̉̒̋́̑͒́̾͛͐̌̌͑̿̒̉̄̈́̈́̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛͎̈́̈́͋̿͒̈̌͊̓͌̄͂̔́̀͐͌̋̍̈̔̈́̄͗͂̆͂̇̈́̀̓͋͐̀͌͌̀̄͋̑̒̓̀̑́̓̑̽̅̃̉̃͒̂̿͂̾̈́͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͝͝͠b̴̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̳̹̠̟̻̜̪͖̰͔̣̠̤̙̼͚̳̺̭̣̹͔̘̬͓̮̜̬͙̘͈̻̮͓̝̪̥̮̯̞̳̹̗͓̺̮̘̳͔͍̰̫͉̰͕̮̻̲̼̬͖̗̳̥͖̹͎̼̖̮̗͈̠̼͎̫̳͓̳̫͎̳̲̘̞͉̘̭͇̗͎̗̲͙̗̦̣̱̥̰͔͈̱̩̗̬͈̖̭͓̱̠̖̫̮͖͈̬͇͓̻̲͉̯͇͍̥͖̖̜̯̩̼̫̼̼̖̑̃̀̐̓̆̔̔̿̾̊̒͗͛͊̄̿̆̒́̆́͒̃́́̀́̾̒͒̀̑͒̅͆́̈̑͒̆̀͋̃́̓͒͌͋̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẽ̸̡̧̫̘̩̥̠͇̗͈̮̫̮̺̪̥̺̫̩̦͉͙͙̘̗̦̫̻͎͔̳̜̲̦̟̺̱͍͖͍͕̜̥͕̝̣͔̘̰̺̮͎̘̦̮̰̖̗̪̖̺̭͇̯͚̪̮͕̘̼͖͖͚̫̪̀̇͊̌́̀̆̈́̎͑͗̄͂̃́̆̍͐̋͗͋̾̿̈́͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅę̴̨̧̨̨̨̧̛̰̗̦̰̳̫͚͖̟̥̦̣̬̲̝̖͚̲͕̳̜̤͚̠̲̞̜͓̲̤͍͓̲͉̬̳͔̦̰͕͈̩͖̦̻̬̭̫̖̥̺̼̖͖̭̣̝̮͙̤̗̤̥̱̻̺̯͚̖̞̮͍͈̠̺̻̠̟̗̣̭̭̠̙͓̳̣̻̠̻̤̜̥͔͚̹̟̣̽̓̃̔̐̋̀̂̽̾̈́̄̒̈́͆͂̈́̒͌͐̄̔͛̓̍͂͗̎̀̉͗̃̀̎̌̒̃̽̍̐́́̽̈́͒̂̉̒̓͊̉̈̎̎͂͂͋͋͛̿̍̋̿̄͑̄̋͂̄̈́͂̓͒͑͆̅́̊̅̇̀͛̾͐̓̆̎͒̔̀͐̌̊̏̾͌̈͛̓̑͗̈̀̓̈́̀̿̈́̈́͒̉̏̂͗̓̔̅̈͆̆͑̓̿̓͐̇̈̾͗̾͌͆͒́̿̇͂͑̓̄̇̌̈́̑͐̇̈́̽̃̄̾̅̐͂̏͗͒͛̋̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̵̢̨̧͚͓͕̦̮̻͖͕̲̺̹̪̘͖͚͎̫̥͖̠̙͗̐̈́̓͂̄̆́̿́͂̒̏̐͗̐̈́͗̈́̑͛́̒̌̐̐̓͒͜͜͝͝͝ ̸̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̛̛̭͉͙͓̼͉͖̟̣͔͈̹̮̗̜̥̤͓̙͕̻̯̯̳̙̤̩͕̰̘͙̱̫̗̬͉̮̙͕̦̤̠̞͓̱͓̤͎̥̠͈̯̣̯͉̖͇̠͚̹͚͚̣͓̱̯̙͈̩̲̞̹̹̗͓̯̋͂̾̌̾̾͑̀̔̈́̎̊̒̂̽͐̒̍͒̋̈́̑͌̀̏̇̎̂̋͆͗̃̉̂̑͒̃̏̍̐̍͒̓͛̓͛͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅi̵̧̨̖̮͎̯̗͖̗̫͚̳̹̜͓͇̩̱̰̫̬̍̈͗́͒̎͛̍̍͆̀̌́̽͊̑̈́̋̊̑͘̚͝͠ͅn̶̨̡̛̛̛̛͇͓͕͙̫̬̳̞̼͕̤͙̼͎̺̰̙̹͕̮͈̯̺̜͖͎̝̝͔͈̲̩̮̯͙̄̏͑̌̑̀̈́̂̅́͐̾́̿̒̏̾̍̀̆̓̔͛̋͂͋͑̒̔̉͊͋̀̉̐̽͊́́́͐̍͋̑̆͋̐͆͋͊̒̌̓̈́̈̅̆̈́̿̃͂̓͐̓͌̿̄̈́̀͗͐̔̿̋̾̀̌̑̿̽̊̍̉̾̔̍̂̈́̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅs̶̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̻͔̥̼̰̬̹̞̪͕̣͙̥̖̦̬̹͖͍͙̫͔̮̪̹̠̘̲̺͖̝̤̟̩͍̱̥͚̩̹̘͎̼̪̯͖̙̦͙͓̹͚͍̼̠̹̹̫̘̱̲̳̫͎̤̥͚̗͇̗̤̺̙͓̳̝̺͉̙̫̥͙̥̭̖̦͓̤̯͈̪̳͎̭̩̖̘̘̦̝͇̦͚̪͈̻̝̮͍̹̙͚̩̺͍̰͈̬̠̼̫̘͔̖̠͓͕͕̘͎̻͈͓͓̹̜̑̓̾̓̓̇́̇̋͆̓͛̎̑̎͜͜͝͝ͅư̶̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̮̘͖̠̝̙̩͇̲͇͍͉̬̱̜̝͚̞̝̜̝͍͖͖̪͙̦͇͖̪̬̪̺̯̘̭͚͓̰̲̣͇̮̯̘͓̘̹̬͙̤͕̫̩̝̬̱̼̥̬͕͖͍͖̣̠̩͉̜̳͚̤̥̖̲̬͓͙̬̣͖̯̘̬̥͓̹̩̟͎̺͖̖̼̤̦̫̼̦̙̼̱̤͇͚̯̯͖̘͚͖͍̝͈̣͕̖͐̽̈́̀̉̓̓͐̑̾̃́̈̑̇́͂͂̾̈́̔͛̈́̄̌͒́͂͊́͑̄͊̃͒͂̎̂̅́͌̉̉͗͊͒̑̽̂̐̉̈́̌̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̵̛̛̛̳͎͙͙̜̝̳̥͌͌̓̿̓̑̈́̑̄̐̋̉̍̓̈́͊̉̏̍̈̈͛̇̓͐̑͑̈͛̊̊̔̐͂̽́̐̋̃̈̐̏̒̓͆͊̇̇͊̓̈́̋̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝t̴̡̡̡̞̻̱̪͚̜̲̦̪̦͚͙͉̗̠̙̺̯̫̰̯̮̟̫͉̼̣̖̘̻̥̮̟̟͔̥͇͈̪̥̲̪̺̣͖̭̜̩̏̍͌̊̋̍̓̍̊̀̔̍̀͒̍̎̒̾͜͝͝ͅȩ̴̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̗̯̯̙̳̭̺͉͖̜̘̰̠̠̝̹̥̳̼͍͈͓̼͇̯̜̰͖͔̜͚͎̯͖̙͖͕̟͍̥̩̙̼̗̹̺̲̤̣̠̣̼̬͈̱̥̩̟̭͉̱̹̳̥̳͖̜̩͍̯̹͇̩̘̤͖̤̗̮̻͈̣̥̟̘̺̟͇̞̝͇̥̜̩̙͍̻̝̺̙͕̬̻̠͚̥̬̗̹̫̲̫̞͍̦̟̗̫̲̫̯͇͍͉̳̞̻̲̟͖̻̳͉̝͚̜̘̦̤̳̞͉̦͔̦̘̺̘͈̰̯͉̫͕̳̥̤̭̩̲̗͚̘͚̦̼̻̟̺̝̀͒̎͑͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̴̛̛̲̺͔̮̘͚̖͓̄̍̎͂͌̄̐͌͐̇̽̈́̽̑͛̅̃̉̄̽̓̈́́́̂͛͒̎̀̓͛̍͗̀́̏̋̎̓̾̀̄̒̊̽̔́͆̊̉̊̓͑̄̈́̆̈̎̐̃́͒̑̂̂͆̅́̇̑́̆͒̂̆͒͐̋̾͋͊͛̑̃̍̍̂̔́̽̉̀̎̃̃̋̓̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͝.̷̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̯̝͔̟̤̱̪̪̻̫̙͙̪͎̜͎̤̖͍͈̰̱͙̤̗͖̪͙̗͚̱͉̪̹̩̙̥͇͉̺̜̝̙̳̻͕͚̥̭̘̬͇̜̜̜̳̳̙̹̥͈̯͎̰͚͚̭͉̥̖̖̝̞͈̦̖͙̰̤̪͖̰̲͖̟̱͕̗̩̗̮͍̩͔̺̥̫͕̯̫̰̮̹̫̩̼̬̦͖͕̟̐̈̈́͌̂̓̽͗͐̓̓̂͊̇̓̇̀̅̉̄̐̂̐́̒̏͒̇͒̂̐̈́̐̈̽̆͛̋̍̂̒̏̏͐̈̒̚͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̧̛̖̞͎͕̫͍̤͙̹͉͎̺̰̲̤̠͈̥̹̫͚͙̬̝͍̯̘̲͉̹̳̜͓͓̳͍͉͒̀͂̒̎́͋͗̌͒̈͐̒͑̀̓̈́͂̈́̾̿̍̎͑͛̈̏̔̏̾̓̇̅̆͑̅́̃̋̃̃̈́̆̽̇̽̋̒͂͆͛́̌̈̽͛̌̎̌̓͒̀̔̍͆̊͋̋̓̆̀͑̾̿̓͋̏̄͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝I̷̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̩̭̲͕̲͇̻̗̲͍̥̣͓͚̳͔̯̻͎̣͕̘̼̥̪̟̭̱͇̜̪̜̗̪̫͓̞͚͓̪̹͍͉̹̪̞̰̺͕̲͎̭͕͉̥̳̭͙̤̗͎͖̘̯̦͚̞͍͈̺͖̻̮͙͖͓̰̣̙͓̭̩̜̤̲̫̦̟͇͖̟̠̭̝̲̪̥͚͈̝̤̬̺̻͍̳̹̪̟͖̤̘͉̩͖͇͇͕̪͉̳̦̰͎̫͖̟̹͎̙͕̞̎̈́̓͑͋͐́͛̐̋͋͛̍́͋̃̉͗̍͐̔͒͌̒̿͗͆̉̀̓̎̃̐̇̾̄̎̃̃͂̊͛̾̂͛̄͌̑͌̈́͒̀̿̓̒̾̓̌̄̄̑̀̎̇̀̊̃̏̑̈̒̽͒͆͗̀̈́͌́͋̾̃̈́̅̏̋̒̌̽̎̒̇̈͛́̈́̽̀͑́̌̍̀̀̀̓̅̀̑̈́͗͂̌̒̉͊̓́̈́̆̀̇̿̋͐̍͗̊̏̍̀͆͒͌̈̆̃̏͂̃͒̃̊͋̑̀̃̑̓̂̈̈́̏̈̎̍͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̦̹̗̦̣͍̜̠̠̪̯̠̭͓͕͕̞͈̘͕̗̜͚̗̘̺͍̣̪̠͍͉̣̼̙̙͈͖̦͙͇͉̮̜̼̥̮͈͇̭̳͖̮̱̜̟̝͎̲̜̮͍͉̥̟͎̰̉̏̓̂̂͗̓̒́͛̽̎͊̄̔͋̀̅̍͊̒̎̎̐̎́̎̃̏̈́͗̓͑̈́̆̓͑͊̏͗́̈́̅̑͒͊̅̿̈́̾̿̒͒̈́͌͊͊́̓̌͛̋̀̋̅̎̈́̋̈́̇̆̋̀̈́͑̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝s̷̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͎̖͖͖͔̯͚̩̬̬̩̖͎̟̤̞̦̭̠͍͍͔̼̻̯̖͍͕͎̭̞̜͙̯͙̙̞̪͙̣̺͖̳̼̠̗͔͕̝̤̘͖̟̬̙̼͓̺̤̗̹͖̜̹̾̆͛͌̅̓͒͂͐̐̿̃̃̓̅͒̀̒͐͆͆̀̃̀̓͊̿́͊̀̇͐̊̄͆͊͐̆͂͌̈́̌͆̅́̃͗̾͑̌̃̉̐̍́̒͐̐̆̾͌́̅̅̂͐̈͆͐͒̈́̓̎̿̓̋̓̓̌̕̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ẗ̴̡̡̢̛̛͇̥̹̤͓͕͙͚̰̠̲͍̖͖̯̯̠̲̫̲͈̮̠̺̫̮͎̺̀̈́̌̂̓̄͆̽̂̈́̇̐̉̈́͑̈̆̎̀̉́̋̑͒̆̌̏̿̒̌̽̿̇͛͑̿͐͒̿̽̌́̈́̓̓̔͌̌̏̎̓̾͆̇̃̇̎́̈̊͑̾̈́͐̌̌̓̓͆̽̋̌̂̏́̀̇̑̀̀̏̄̄̌̐̇̈́̃͐̀̏̔̀̈́͐͋͛͑̑̊͛̽͌͛̐͌̈́͊̈́̎̀͊͐̍̈͛̓̎̍͐̈́͌͂̐̅͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ą̸̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̥̫̳̫͍̯̯̰̱̘̠̮͉̩̫͍̬͙͕̖͕̠̙̙̻̰͙͈̫̻̹͇͓̼͉̞̫̲̻͓̝͉͔̞̹̹̫̗̳̯̫̯̱̯͖̹̣͕͈̪͈̗̘̮̬͎̙͖̙͓͈̰͓̙̮̙̩̞͓͚̝̘̘͔͙͈̻̲̣͎͎̞̥̞̰̠͍̪̮̹̙̲͕̗̯͕͙͖͖̱͔̬͎͙͕͙̲͎̲̼̪̳͇͎͇̤̯̥̳̞̮͇̞͍͈̦͉̰̦̺̦̖̪̩̤͇̪͎̯̰̠̤̳̖̬̤͚͕̘͙͓̗͇̩͈̗̪͕͖̹̼͖͖̞͕͇̹͍͖̙̻̥̱̠͍͂̔̀͋̎̀̇̀͐̅̉̂̉͆̈́͒̈́͆̔͌͛̆̐͂͋͆͋̑̂̎̒̈́̐͌́̌̉̂̎̑̏͋̐́̅̏̊̓̈̇́́͒̏̃̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝ͅr̸̢̧̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̳͉̠̮̲̱͓̝̜̹̖̫̫̤̭̪̘̺͚̼͔͓̦̺͉͈͉̪͓̪͙͚̫̜̞̞͕̩͍̟̠̼̙͈̳͍̰͕̮̝̪͓̰͚̜̯̫͇͕̹̻͇͔̖͚͎͕͖̪̠̟̩̭̗͙͇͎̬͚͚̩̭̯̩͚̰̝͔̗̖̳͖̱͇̥͕̯͇̩̳̦̗̩̰͇̱̠̤̩̻̙̱͇̖͕͙̳̥̠͎͎̩̖̲̟̼͖͙͇̙̗̺̠͔̝̭̞̜̮̖͍͈̘̮͕̟̖͙̬̲͔̟͚̼̥͕̖͕̲̘̜̞͖͓͓͚͈̟͋͗̃̄͑͗̾̌́̾̇͂̓͋̏̍́̀͒͆̋̾͐͂̓̍̐͊̀̊̀̂͊̿͑̾̌̓͂̓̈́̄͌̈́̊̇̆́͂͆̌͆̊̓̊̽̈́͂̐̌͑̓͆͑͋͐̋͆̍̉̉̈́͊̿̀̅̀̊̀̒̀̓̀̈̑̀̌̓̄̽͛͛̏͗̅̈́̅̐̀́͋͑́̾̒͒͐̑̅̌̏̎͂̀̒̿̅̂̔̃̒̽̓͒͛͆̌͊̓̉͌̈̈́̏͒͂̈́́̀͒̌̀̅́͗͊̏̈́̓̐͗̾̃̾̍̏̏̈̒̄̓́͛̈́̿̿̓̌̑͆͂̈̂͂̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̴̡̢̨̧̛̩̳͇̻͕̻̲̜̙̘̣͚͈͕̭͇̮͔̭͙̳̣̤͎̝͙̤̘̲̺͔̤͕͓̳͕̏̎̃̍͊̎̀̀͋̂̓̇̂́͋̿̑͋͑̍̍̽́̈́͒͂̓͗́̎̐̈̉̊͊̀̇͒̌̐̈́͌̿̀̎̈́̉̑̍̂͌̒̀̒̇̎̋̓̋̽̇͒̏̀͋̍̈́̽̾̅̀̌͛̒͑͆̈́̂̈́̊̏̌̄͑̇͒̎̐̊̈́̿͛̊̏̎͋̒̓̈́́̏̿̍̀̉̈́̾̊̅̓̇̀̏̍͋̈́̊͛̅̆̀̐̾̎̇̇̂̈́̃̽̽̔̂̒̉̓̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̨̛̛̲͇͈̪̟̱̳̭̯̺̱͇̥̮̪͍͖̝͇̯̭̖̝̰̟͒͗̍̓̈́͋̉͆̎́̑͂̏͛̎̋̈͆͗͒̀̎̑̋̅̓̎̍̾͛̈́̎̾͂͒̈́͆͑̀͐̅͑̐̒̔̾̈͐͊̏̂́̔̈́͒̉͗̐͒̾̎͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝t̶̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̻͔̮̳̻̞͖̞͔̉͐̀̾̋̀́͐̾̍̎͐̑̔̃͑̋̑̍̍̅̋̀͐̊̒̅̅͗̆͑̇̑̈́́͊̃͑́̎̈́́̄̆̄͂̄̓̊͒͐́̂͋̅̀͐̒̌̈́͌̉̀͊̄͑̒͊͑̀͂͑̆̈̈́̊̎͋͆̑̊̅͑̆̔̽̄͗̃̏̈́̎́́̉͋͋̈́̌̈̈́̀̅͒͛͗͛̾̓̌̆̓̾̄̅͆́̿̈́̾̈́́̆̿̒̓̃̔͑̂͌͒̈́͂͐̀͂͋͛̌̿̄͊͑͌̿̄̋̊̐̎̎̾̄̔͐̉̓͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̸̡̛̘̦̗̻̱͍̺̯̻̰̱͔̰̫̠̞̰̮͙̣̺̱̯̭̖̱͉͓̥̮̫̽̉̄̉̐̊̆̃̓̅̈́́̒̊̓̉͊͐̀̏̔̿͗̂̑̾̿͒̉̆͊̍́̄̽̃̀̓̓̒̈̈́̂̉̐̈̆̾͗͋̑̈́͌̾͛̃̎̅̽͋̈́͊̿͂͒͌̓̍̿̓͑̑̔͑͊͂̂̎̍̀̔͒͛̆̇̈́͋͂̆̾̄͂̌̈͒̈́̓̀̿̒̌̾̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̵̨̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̣̲̗̪̘͔̼͉͎̗̣͙̣̼̳̭̘͙̟͓͎̦͙̻̫͉̭̣̮̥̼̯̺̟͇̳̫̥̮͓̩͚̩̗͕̘͎͖̺̭̯͍̣̝̲̫̦̖͙̹̪͎̺̟̫̫̹̰̙̩̫̙͒͐̄̒̅̑̉̈̈́̊̎͑̂́̄̈́͂̇̎̓͆̿̒͌̃̄̔͑͊̋͌̑̈́̇͋̿̑͊̐̎̎̌̀̌̃͐̑̊͗̀̈̆͛̔̐͋͒̿̐̐̔̄̇͆̋̒͌̈́̿̌̄̆̇̎̀̇͛̈́̈́͋̽̏̓͒̌̓͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅt̸̛̛̛͍̝̤̹̍͌̍͊̆̽̎̀̈́̐̄͛̾̄̇́̾͋͋̈́̃̑̏̌̑̎͆̋́́͆̑̌̎̿̒͂̈́̀̄̓́̎̃̽͗̊͂̑̀͌̀̇̉̈́́̿̎̊̃̈́̄͑̍͛͆̒͂̿̓̽̊̍̐̎́̍̔͊̍̃̃́̆͛̀̈́̂͌̃̇̈́̂̆̑̃̽̾͂̄̏̇̃͑̃̅̆̂̑̅͒͑̈̕̚̚͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝h̷̨̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̨̛̰̻̟̠̲͈͈̻̙̤̣̞̭͙͍̯̰͈͍̮͖̹̰͇̫͇̩͔̤̜̱͙͎̠͈̰̱͕͔̰̯̗̟͔̭̭̼̼̘̫̹̠̞̤͍͉͕̺̰̰̤̻̙̹̣̤̣͖̲̹̼̟͈̝̭̩͕̭̙̥͈͚̱̝͖̭͔̲̞͕̲̙̱̗̭͙̰̩̯̻̹̯̰͚͇͕͚̘̥̞̞͚͖͔̠̘̥̲̱̰̫̙̠̥̺̱̖͚̱̗̟̟̺̱̥̮̦͇͙̳̠̼̗͚̪͈̫̬̤̞̬̙̦̥̼̗̰̪̳̱̜̹͎̳̱̭̩͇̻̟̜̬̠̻̣̝̳̹̝̼̳͉̦̟̄̄̔͑͊̂̓̿́̓̈̓̂̌̏̅̈́̄̑͛͋̓̽͐͗̽́̐͋̏̓̽̏̏̈́͋̆̿͆͋͒͗̀̾̇̽̀̀̃̈͒̑̈́̎̆̃̍͌̾͗͑͒̑̅̉̒̏̆͊̅͆̄́̈͊̂́̍̉̀̑̈́̿̾̔̌̋̒̎̿͐̽̎̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̵̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̲͉̯̙͉̭̹͍̯͉͉̟͇̯͉̜͔̲͙̺̖̣̬̹̫̠̳̺͓͕̖̜̲̘̩̺̭̟̭̳̬̰͔͔͉̺͔̖̦͖̦̥̫͖̮̩͔̻͇͙̺͔̱͉͉̜̦̻̘͔̯͚̰͉̰̯͕̖̪̝̝̭̥̼͍̙͖̥̬̽̂̐̍̏̌̃͒̈́̂̊̔́͗́̈́̿͊͋͒̈́̆̑͌̏͒̊͒̅̍̀̍͌̍̊̑́͛̿̆͊͗̉͑͋͊͌͌̈́̓̀̈́̂̌͂̓̉̌͌͂̉͐̅͛̃̀͑̒̏̒̆̈́̒͒̏́͗́̀͆̇̂͆̔́͒͐̿͗̎̀͒̑̀̉͛̎̀̄̽̒̀̈͗̐̄̃́̋͌̍̽̃̐͋̄̒̉̇̈́͆̋̈́̔̌̀̏̈́̀̓̄̊̇̉͛̄̇͋̅͐̈́͊͂͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̶̛̛̛̛̖̹͈̳͇͍͈̺̲̺̼̅̂̿̎̀̄͂̈́̔̔͌̀̽̂̑͒̈́̍͑̌̀͐̍̃̍̈́̈̽̓̈́̐͊̂͊̔̋̀̈͒̈́̃̈́͑̐̿̐̋͂̓̅̓̈́̂́̃͆͂͌̈́̅̈͐̆̏̐͆̄͗́̈͒̃͌͊̑͒̿̅̇͐̅͐͂̄̈́̈́̽͒̅́̍͆̉̌̎̔͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ḱ̶̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̛̭͙̜̹̯̙̭͔̬̭͎͖̰̰͎̳͇̭̣̖͍̦̭̜̖̬̹͈̤͙̦͚͎͇͈̝͚̩̖̺̯̥̥͚͔͈̳͕̗͍̗̦̫͕̳͇̠̹̮̘͇̪̗̮͙̪̰̰̼͕͇̘̬̺̞̻̖̺̺͓̺̱̝͇̦̟̖͙̗̙͉̤̱̘̖̥̺͚̻̗͎̝̗͙̳̲͔͙̝̺̥͉͍̬̺̗̝̹͖̟̖̰̙͎̥͕̀̈́̎̀̇͒̌͒̈͋͒̽̅̿̋̉́̀͑̋̋̆͆̓̈́̑́̌̀̾̿̔͂́͛̈́͆̒͛̐́͌̊̽̆́̒́̐͋͌̆̈́̀͋̊̂̃̒̔̀͂͑͗̉̒͆́̈́͂͗̃̾͛̄͂̀̂̑̂̍̅̏͋̎̈́̋̈́͆̈̽̌̊̌̃́̀̒͒͊͐̂̓͆̃̓͆̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̠̤̻͉̺̞͙̟̜̙̫̺͇͓͈̰̦̺̩͉͍͉̲̥̩̹̱̮̯̗̼͔̥̟̈́͒̒̿̋̈́͐͂͛̉̅̏̇̒̒̑̉͆͛̂̄͊̍́̈́̍̏̎̎́̔͊̍̈́̋̎̇̀̀̽̎̈́̎͐͂͑͌̑̂͌̒̈́̂̉̃̇̋̈̃͐̽̋́̾͛͌̐̋͑̔͗̈͑͛̈͐̽́̽͛͂͂̑̌̔͑̓̓̐͆̃̈̇̆̀̋̔͗͌̄̏͆́́̈́͒͋̓̀̂͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ơ̵̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̻̘̞̮̝̫̟͉̼̠͓͇͕̗̠̞͖̪̯̬̯̳̦̳͚̦͙͖̻̱̬̯̦̬̜̖̠̣̞̗͕̫̳̤̫͉͓͉̹̖̜̙̱̞̜͚̰̱̻͕͉̫̠͓͈̮̗̱̱̱̯͍͕̟͓͖̣̺̝̫̦̖̜͕͔̮͓̪͎͎̬̫̻͆̋̈̌̈́͒̄̈́̆͌̇̒͗́͆̏͐̓̀́́͋̏́̓̃̎͑̓̾̇̓́̿̀̂̄̄̂̎͌̇̉̂̑̆͊͐̍̏͗͋̿̋̍̔̾́̃͐̿̽͆̋̎̒͌̉͒̓̅̿͆͐̏̒͂͆̀͛̐́͛̆̏̔͛̾͋̓̈͛̋̏̒̀͑͐̉̄͐͂́͐̾̏̀̌́͆̈̏̌͊͋̊̈́̾͒̿̐̀͛̈́͂̇̉̉̅͒͋͂̋̋̾͌̒̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅf̸̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̨̛̛͍͙̝̪̹̬̖̣̙͕̙̝̻̙̠͇̺̰̙̬̖͍̻̰̪͇̼͚͓̪͙̯̻͕̞̰͕̰̣̺͕̰̪̳̞̙̖̩͇̳͔̳͎̪̥͖̞̭͓͖͎̠͖̩̳̪̰̱̤͈̖̯̺̝̤͇̭̲͇̺̤̳̹̹̰̰̖͚̭̘̹͚͈̞̠̺̣̰͚̟̻̘̹̜͖̱͓̭͕̬̙̦̦̤̣̘̬̮̺̩̪̟͇͇̦̬͇͉͈̔̉̿̿̒͗̃̀͆͒̒̏̇̿̓̎̂̂͗̒̀̇̽̉̀͊̀̇̈́͋̄̈́̿̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̲̘̜̖̣͙͕͍͉̣̞̖̦͖̻̦̯̫̰͚͙̦̖̳̩̠̻͔̳̘̦̳͈̟̱̱̣̱͕̱̜̟̯̪̰̣̬̝͇̟̰̭̥̙̗͕̬̞̲̤͕͓͍̙̖̻̙͓̼͖̹̯̠̰̙̪͚̫̟̩̘͎͕͔̼̟͎͚̣͍͙̯̮͇̲̻̞͙̰̠͓͍̙̤̞͙̘̹̪͔̣͇͙̝̯̮̜͖͉̙͍̹̦͉̩̙͍̹̍̀͒́̂̉̒̃̏̎͛̓̃̌̇̈́̆̅̆́͆̈́̅̂̆̍͆͋͒̏̽̊̉͒͒̔̎̋̈́̽̈́̐̆͆̑͑̾̿̄̉̈́͊͑́̈́̓̾͐̉͛̀̂͑̿̓͊̒̿̀́̄͌̿̾̄̇̑̾̈́̐̀̃̀̆̒̊̌͗͋͛̃̄̅̀̋̔̅̊͐́̄̒̽͐̀͑̑͒͌́͌̍̌͗͑̅̾̐̏͒̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̨̧̨̧̨̛͕͕̠̩͚̻͙̦̬̦͚̱͓̯̘͈̺͓̬̪͖̻͙̮͈̼̦̖͚̻̬͕̟̓̓͌̓̋̏͌̃̅́̂̃̽͗̂̄̏͒͐́͂̄̾͒͋̎͆͋͊͗̀̽̋̂͑̽̑̌͛̎͂͆͑̈́̄͑̊̀̃́̆̈́́͑̐̄̉̅͒̄́̽́̈́̏̅̂̏̈́̈́̂̐͂̉͊̔̈́͂́͑͂̌̀̀̎͐͌͌̔̆̊̽̂͐̈́̆́̒͑̒̋̀̽͆̊͋̎̓̈̓͂̓̅̑͌̑̎̏̔̋̓̀̋̐̃̈́͌̈̈́͆͊̓̈́̈́̋̓̍̉̐̄͂̈͆̃͐̽̏̓̿̽̒́͛̒͋͒̀̂̇͐͗̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝h̵̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̠̗͓̻̰̦̩̦͎̹̦̝͙̟̹̜̤̻̥̦̫͚̯̣͖͓̥͕̠͖̬̣̞̱̩̙͍̜̤͕͓̹̳͖̞̫͈̱̦̲͍̭͚̣̯͖̜̘̖͇̘͕̹̙͍͉̭̙̗̖̜̦̯̩̦̳͉̦͇̺̘͕̥̩͍̹̯̣̰̤͕̪̙̥̬̣̱̣͎̒̌͛͑́̉͂̒̔̇̓͐̆̂̏͋́̈͛͐̎͂̍͑̋̀̈̽̍̐͋͒̀͋͗͂̍͑̋́̌̂̓͗͐̌̌͋͑̏͂͐́̌̃̍͛͛̀̊̉̈́̓́̒͗̍͑͐̊͊̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͝͝ͅͅͅi̶̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̻̫̜̳͍̱͈̱͍̬̘͙̭̤̯̘̮̪̟̹̻̗͉̩̟̰͇̼͕̙̹̮̲͕̮̪̩̖͉̘͕͚͇̰̼̥̺̗̬̮̼̬͆̈̎͆̐͛̐͌̒̒̄̾͂̅̈́̎̀́̊͑̒̄̃͌̐̉́͐̒̈́͊̈́̽̽̌͛͗̓̈́͗̅̉̅̋̊̉̈́̎̋́̃̀͂̈́̊̏́̽̑͐́͐̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅñ̷̨̢̧̡̛̛̛͚̱̩͈̭̗̼͔̝͔͙̗̫͖̺̯͍̟̖̣̞̹̝͖͉̣̼̖̲̳̗͕͔͈̤̲̼̲͖̣̝̣̟͇̤͖͕͖̹̜̟̺̹̺͙͖̟̺͉̳̬̮̺̬̬͉̖̙͍̝̬̼̲͍̙̤͈̞̪̖̤͇̰͍̺̩̗̖̳͉͙̯̩̥̭͓̓͋̂̒͒̉̂͑̓̓̃̽̈́̑̄̂̉̀̌̑̇̐̉̇̎̌͆̂̈́͌̔̽̉͛̔͑͌̒̊̃̑͌̆͗͗̊̐͌̎͌̓͐̾̐͒͊̒̄́́͌͋̄̍͋̊͐́̃̾̾̿̾͊̎̀̔̂̀̔͛̓̓̂̋̀́̂͒͂̒̾̆̈͐͒̈́͆͒̎̎̈́̽̑́̇̓͒̏̒̋̈́͗̉̂̅̋́̌͊̎̀̅̒́̍̅̆̿̀̍̄̆͌̾̂̀̀̔͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǵ̸̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̨̞̬̗̟̱̺͈͉̼̲̯̻̼̙̹̩̖̯͎̤̲̰͖͔̺̞̳̲̰̮̰̙̘̙̯͎̩͕̩̱̞̟͔̪̘̠̤̩̙̝̭̱̦͍͔̻͕͕̱͚̪͖̳̫̝͉̰͔̳̥̲̬̗̠̦̖̍̐͐̔̈́͑̀͌̋͌̄̒̿̆̿̂̑̍̑̕̚͠ͅͅͅͅş̶̨̧͓͖̖͚͙̙͈͎̖͍̻̝̭̺͉͉̲̹̦̞̻̝̪̼͇̌͊̽̀̉̾̃̓̅̑̆́͌̅̃̐̃̈́̀̊̕͘̕̚͜ͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̛͈̜̼͎͍̮͕͔̠̝̘̜̠̘̤̭̝͈͙̤̖̯̼̩͎͚̰̺͉̼̞̱͙̹̪͍̦͙͉̥͚̙̲̤̤̩̭̙̦̬̝̺̞̺̱̪̲̬̬͙͖̪͈͇̗͙̞̺͉̻̹̲͖̜͕̣̜̩͉͙͈̙̪͈̯̮̖̩͖̩̻̦̗̰̮̫̗̘̹̜̯̲̬͙̻͕̬̦̯͙͔̟̘̫̰͓͈͎͔̱̘̻͙̣̬͓̖̭͙͚͓͔̟͓͕̩͖̺͔̣̼̘̭̳͈̰̬͚̥̱̘̯̰̙̫͇̲̠͍̱̞̙̼̲̀̑̉̾̔̓̏̾̎̈́͊̒̽͊́̑͗̐͊̑͐̈́̀̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅt̷̢̡̢̢̺̮̬͖̣͈̟͈̳̫̻͓̦̝̭̦͖̹̤̞͔̤̜̟̘͉̘̤͖̦͍͕̭͇̖̭͕͍͙͚̠̹̘͇̥̞̠͙̘̘̠̮̣͓̻͉̔̌͐̇̿̀̊̾̀͜͜ͅͅơ̸̡̨̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̘̩̬͚͉̹̮͚̳͎̞̻̣͇̼͎͙͉̤̘͍̞̩͎͚͚̝̙͖͍͍̖͎̘̘̦̰̣͈͓͚̲̻͎̩̰̩̱̹̬̲̮͙͙͎̘͈̭̩͇̰̪͚͚̯͕͚̠̤͚͉̘̙̜͕̯̩̑͂́̽̅̔̈́͗̋͒̂̏̅͒͊͂͒̏͒͒̇̌͘͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅ ̷̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̢̨̨̡̛̛͔̯̠̠̻̤̭̪̼̰͎̲͍͕̳̮̞̭̹͔̙̝̙̝̲̫͖̘͎̳͎̮͕̪̘̬̝̠̪̲͇͍̰̟̲̺̤̞̘̪̗͇̯̬̻͍̯͚̲̩̦͍̥̤̞̩̗̩̬̻͙̲̥̗̜̜̼̳̺̗̟͔͍̞̘̏́̿̒̈́̊̔̊͊̓͂̍̉̅͋͒̃̍̈́̍͛̑͗́̃̓̃̉̃̅͌̈́͗̋̓͋̆̒̃̒̐̆͛̈́̀̃͒͊͒͋͆̆̾̍̐͐̌̇͛͊́̇̏̒̌͐͑̀̀̉̒̋̀͒̋́̔̌̄̈́͒͛̆̌̋̓͋̊̃̑̽̍͑̏̅̀̾̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̛͙̝̲̘͉̩̪͔͙̞̫̼̩͔̜͙̜̯̙̭̻͍̝̼͇̞̠̺̙͈̪̯̹̹̝̼̞̰͔̪̻̦̥̤͉̗͉̫͉̬̬̙̹̲̫̺͈̟̺̖̬͕͎̗̰̟͚̭̼̖̹̥̹̘̼̣̙̯͓̩̳̰̝̣̦̘̦̹͓͈̅̅̾͋̂̑̈́̐̐̾̌͂́̐͌͐͊̈́͛͋̊̅̾̂́̈́̏͒͆̋̎̌̓̏̊͒̄̇͋͗͆̊̊̏̑͒̈́̑̓͂̉̌͆͆́̋͒͊̔̀́̌̾̂͌̈́̑̈͂̆̿͋̑̂͒̑̑̎͐̀̄̊̿̑̓̑̽̊̍̂͑̅͒̉̅̉͌͂̋͐͑̀̽́̀̊̽̓͌̿͛͗́̉͛͑̂͆̀̎̽͒̈́̇̏͋̈́̐͌̒̀̈́̌̏̑̿̔͛̿͋̈́̓̌́̇̓̈́͊͒̀̑͌͆̇̌͆͐́̈́͗͋̔̽̒̇̓̔̋͊̃̑͗̐̀̀̾̎̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̷̢̢̢̛̛̛̙̦̰̞̗͕͈̪̲͚̲̮̰̳̫͎͚͈̻̦̬͈͖̻̻͙͚̹͍̘͙̞̲̮̗̣̲͚̮̪͉̩̦͉̭̣̫̮͇̻̺̻̙͓̼͉̦͍̟̱̜̗̪̹̥̙̋͂̈̐̔͌͛̆̔̈́̀̂́̂̂̆̋͗̍̐̄̄͒̑̎̿̐̓͆́̃͑̃̀͛̈́̽̑̀͌̍́̍̒͆͗͑̒̀̀́̈́͛̈́̈̎̂̀̌̄͂̿̇͒̒́̈̽̈̏̈́́͐̄͋̆̏̏̿̑́̀̒̾͊̊́͑̂͌͊̑̄̌͌͌̒́͌͆̈́̀̈́̌̀̐̀̇̔̌́́̔̃͊̔̈́̽͂̉̐̆͗͋̒̐̾̈́̓̀̆̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅy̶̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̡̛͇͍̫̯̪͕̞̦͈̝̣̤̜̳̮̞̖̜̦̫͈̗̠̦̹͔̫͎̬͖̞̣͍̺̬̱̖̙̥̱̪̣͇̱̜̖̼̺̟̣͍̤͍̺̤͈͍̳͇̞̻̖͕̗̹̹̹͍̙̦̞̣̱̺̞̱̱̘̪̞͓̤͇͇̯̻͎̱̼̰͙͍̭̗̱̖̪̠͚̳̐̆̃̊̔͒̂͊̅̌̊͌̋̐̿͆́͂̿̊̄̂̂̑̐͛̽͊͐͊͐̋̈́̓́̅͛̄̈̓̀̎̃̃̿̉̋͗͛̌̊̊́̉̔́̎̂̆̑̄̅̀̏̐͂̃̏͋̆̔̓͒̃͋̓̎͑̇̾̈́̏̈́́̈́̅̏́̍͑́͊̽̍͛̍́̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̤͕̫̜̩̮̻̺̫̖̩̰̯͇̦͖̲͙̘̲͉̪̹̲̼͔̞̻͇̞̪̣̺͉̼̠̳̗̼̮̲̯̝̜̹͈̘̙̘͇̖̮͓̫̥̺̭͚͔̙̗͓̦̳̭̻͇̭͈̝̩̻͇̻̮̮̩͍̻̖̜͙͚͙͍̤̫̤̲̖̦͕̙̯̹͙̟̯͎̲̲͈̬̫̮̬̣̥̯̺̳̥̰̮̩͍͇̗̥̤̫̟̰̟̬͙̳͎̝̲̤̞̻͎̗̺͕̱̺̫̹̬̱̣̩̺̗̪̖̲̦͖̺̬̘̬̭̖̳̠̥̦̦̱̗̜͎̝̹͕̜̻̯͚̹͔̲̠̻̏̿͑̈́̂́́̾̆́̎̑̀̆͊́͂́̔͋̈́̎̎́̈̿̏͐͊̓́̽͂́̈̈͊̐͂̇͛̂̓̓͛̽̏̈̇̈́̈́̉̇̒̆͐͑͒̿̀̃̇̄̋̍̅̍͋͛͐̓̈́͒̾͌̇͌͛͋͊̇͗̆͋̒͂͑̑̍̾̌̄̉̋͋̇̆͂̿̽̽̾͆̅̌̿́́̆̃̓̒͋̈̔̊̌̆̀̑͛̇̀̐̅̽̅́̀̽̀͐̎̃́̄͒̑͐͐̃̊̈̊̔̊̅̂̈́͐͐̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̡̛̛͔̝͔̘̺̻͉̟̭͎̞̣̪͇̬̱͉̯͙̳̼͉͖̭͕͔̝̺̞̬̊̍̉͑́̎͑͋̿̾̊̃̌͂͒̌̓̇̔͊̽̑̍̔͌̎͆̔̃͋̃͊͐̔́̆̀̅̋̕͝͠͝ͅơ̵̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̡͕̲̳̯̰̮̺̫̝̜̞̖͔̠̫̬̣͔͈̯̭͍͍̼͍̳͍̣̜͈̯̞̩͖̩͕̺̬̠̪͚̰͙̘͖͉̘͇̦͉͈̠̟̗̖̖̩͈̜͔̘̟̣͔̩̻̺͉̰̖͓̜͓̦̹̜̪͕̰̺̞̞̹͕̭̩̲͙̺͚͇̱̩̟̭͓̱̺͓̟͚̞̣͔̬̭̱̼̹͖̟͓̥̱̘͙̗̞̞̭̥͍̞͓̙̬̹̿̐̍̌͊̇̃͌͆̈̂͊̅̎̽̈́̏̓̊͒̾̈́̈́̄͗͂͋̈́̈̈́̉̍̒̏̆͂͗̎̿͆̈́͑̓͒̔̓̀͂͒́̋̃͊̆͌͆̀̀͑͌̈́͒̎͂͒̾̀̃̉͆̑́͑͛̍͛̈́̂̾̋̂̏̏͑̆͌̾̍̆̈̋̄̂͋͒̍́̑̅̇͊̊́̀̄͋̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̞͚͎̣̰̣̦̖̜̦̬̥̺̺̩͈͉̗͕͙͎̘̙̣͔̤͎͕̩̬̳̯̗̳͎̜̼͍͙͍̰̰̦͓̗̙͔̤̫̤̘̲͈̰̘̟͇̐͆̔͂̍͐̽̔̀̈́͂͌͛͛̑͂͗͒̔̃̆̌̆͆̀̉͑̃͂͒̓̃͗̍̐̏͒̎͗͌̓̀̌̓̑̈́͑̈́́́̂̊̄̂̊̾̽̈͂̒͂̓́̍͑̒̏͂̃͂̇̽̌̆̉̓͗̍̑̾̌̊̊̅̈̉͐̊̈́̊͛̏̌̇̊̎̌͋́̄̆͒̏͐̒̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅḧ̶̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̦̰̺͈̠̲̤̝͓̭͔͕̺̙̮͉̣͔̰̺̯̩̪͎̘̠̬̠͍̣͔͚̺͍̗̫̣̳̜̼̝̝̪̲̰͔̗̯̺͔͍̼͕̫̝̳͕̮̭̼̲̤̘̝̠͍̳͖̥͍̦̘̰̲̟̣̹̗̮̱̬́͜͜͜͜͜ͅi̷̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̻̤̼͕͖̺̘̤͈͎̭̝͇̫̤͕͚̪̜̗͕̣̗̦͙̙̻̫̖̜̭̝͍̲̩̥̳̣̰̜͓̦̖͔̪͇͖̹̗͇͐́̏̓̇̈́̑͛̂͐͊̌̆̿̀͛́̉̈́̈́͌̔̒̾̂̈́̔̿͂̒̈́̂̅̍̍͋͋͌̈́̂̍̌̉͂̑̿̔̔̓̈̎̍̀͒̍̍͆̃͛̍͒͋̑̎͋̄̄͋̽͒͑͊̅̀́̎̉́̂̊̃̓͂͋͌́͂́̏͐̌͆́͋̓̍͆̂͊̈́̽͊̉̏̈́͂͛̆̑̊̾̉̔̋́̓̽̽͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅm̸̨̡̢̨̡̧̡̯̬͎̘̺̳̪͈̠͙͉͖͚̼̟̟͉͎̹̝̮͚̜͎̣̭̙͎̭͖̝͙̤͉͉̭̺̫̜̮̺̭̺̱͉͈̯͙͈̗̯̘̦̺͔̻̭̈́́́̈̎̆̉́̔̒̋̓̎͋̾̌͗̔͗̋̌̒̅̾͊̆̏̌̍̒̒̎́̔̆̿̋̍̂̊̀̀̀͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̛͎͖̫̞̭̟̩̻̤̻͓̬̮̘̟̈̈́͑̽͒̿̓̔́́̃̇̈́͑̇̋͋̎̽̒̄̎͑̌̋̃́̓̾̅͛́͋̌͆̇̎̌̓́̀̉̐̇̔̋͒̒̀̏̊̌̑͛̐͂̒̓̆͆͐̿͛̀̔͐̂̍̒̐͑͋̉̿̍̀̄̉̈̍̏̂̿̏͆͆͐̿͊̃̆̑́̀̓̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅw̶̢̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̛͙̻̖̳̺̯̫̹͈̩̹̖͚̟͖̩̫̼͚̯͎̥̥̞̼̭͕͎̠͉̤͈͓̲̬͉̙̗͚̻̟̣̣̖͍͔̗͎͓̤̜̮͖̝̥̱̥̞̥̫̱̰͎̺̳͔̼̣͇͈̦̗̼̟̖͚͔͍̼̩̞̯̮̘̪͍̬̦̮̥̖͔̲̦̬̠̞̝̯̱̩͉͕̩̙̝͖̫̮͙̜̥̝͕͉̯͖̘̙͚̲̫̦̖̹̳̖̲̣̭̬͓͍̗̮͎̠̽͋̇̏̊̋͑̂͑̂̄̊͒̓̅̂̑͌̒̆̆̔̉̀̿̈́̊̆͌͛́̂̄̏̂͛̃̽̑̈́͒̆́͋̌̐̋͆̊̄̿̋̃̈̎̓̈̀̃͗͋͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̵̧̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̼͍͚̗͔͙̠̩̰̭̤̣̠̩̳̩͇̻͓̮̯̱̘̮̺͔̥̩̗̼̱̟͓̝̮̗͍͓̣̜̲̻͓̹͎̯̫̤͉͕͇͍̪̱̘̞̰̠̜̳̼͔̪̪̻̘̲̻͈̺͍̰̤̯̞̪̲̙̫͍̯͓̬̟̝͈͓̙̟̪̪͇̭͕͉͇̯̼̩̩̘͖̮̣̝̞̬̞̳͇̻͇͙̫̺̯͔̦̲̞̦̱̬̰͈̰͖̯͈͔̱̙̱͙̳̹̝͚̦̼̬͈͍̥͚̭̤̦̪̟̠̖͉̹͕̩͌̀̃̾͑̈́̇͛̉͐̌̇̑̆́̇̃̑͒͗̔̑͗͋̔̾̓͒͆͗̀̔̅̊͐͊͋̅͛̋̃͆͆͋̆̀̆̓̒͋͗̀̎̿̌̀̈́̈́̈́̄́̑̍͐͛͂̿̐͒͌̔͛̽̄̉̓̎̔͑̋͒͊̋͂̓̓̀̆̉̏̍͐͊͆͂̂͊̅̒͆͂͑͂͋̀̏̓͊̇̌͂́̆̎̑͂͒̋̌̀́͌͂̓̋̈͌̀́̿̄͌͂͐̒̋̈́̀̃̍̃̀͋̐̓͐̒͆͋͗̇̇̔͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̷̡̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̫̪̩͍̦̮̮̟̦͉̰͉̬̩̼̗͉̩͙̦̮̞̪̩̜̪̖̭͉̖̭̠̺͉̭͎̦͍̰͚̭̜̥̜̝̹̥͙̤̮͉̗̲̜͚̲͇̞͉͖̥͇̗̠͈͓̩̤͓͕̦͍̦̖͎͚̹̹̦̻̖̙͈̤̯̥͓̞̪̖͇̫͕̳̥̦͍̖̩̰͔̙͙̻̱̫̹̣̝̹̙̳̼̠̖̘͔͖͙͕̺̥͓͈̤̭͍̩̝͓̗͎̞̫͉̞̝̭͎̟̹̼̩̬̘͇͎̪̻͖̭̗͙͔͚̯͕̙̖̘̳̩̗̙̪͍͙͇̳͓̼͔̗͈̞͆̓͑̆̒̄́̊͋̇̐̊̉̉̇̔̒̆͑̈́̾͂̈̈́̐̀̐͋̋̃́͛̄͂̃͊͂͑͑̓̎̈́̈́̾̐͗́̽̓̌̋̈́̄̾̐̂̂̉͂̀̾̉̓̿͆̅̆́̍̓̏̀͑̅́̄̄̅͐́̀̐̂̾͊̒̋̇̿̔̽̆̈́́̀̀͐́́̓̈́͐̇̑̈́̐̎͗̎͋͌͌̎̊̍̌͑̍̅̓̅͗͐̀̅̿̀̽͐̉̑͛̈́̈̄͒̂̿̑̈̊̀̇͌̈́̍̉́̎̿̓̍̂̉̓̃͋̊͊̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͕͔̬̞̻͉͇̥͈̳̟̮̩͚̦̗̯͚͓̪͍̼̩͖͚̫͎͉̹͈̖̟̥̯̫̱̺̖͔̮̠͖͍̪̙̙̭͉͚̱̲͍͇̼̺̰̮̜͇̞̭̬̥͚͋̂̒̄̾́̆̿̊͐̈́͐̀̐̅̔̆́͐̊̂̔̓̌͒͊̌͌̿̀̃̓̋̒̈́̀͒͌͗̈́͋́̾́͊͋̐̀́̊̑̽͋͐̅͂͗̌͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̝͖̥̩͎͎̳̯̬͔͉̥̱̗̪̩̖͕̳̼̪̮̣̮̬̺̬̰̖̙̞̫̫͉̹̠͓̮̥͖͉̯̙͍͍̤̫̎͒̈́̆̂̌̍̑̒͆̎̀͗́͗̓͑͋͂͐̅́̍͂̋̆́̓̑̊̿͐́̋́̃̐̅̈̄̾͛̌̑̎̉́̀̀̀̔̾͆̓͌̇͂̇́̏͌͌̃̾̀̐̅͗̄̀̈́̎̀̿͒̀̓̽͌̆̆̌̏̌̋̔̍͗̿̿̄̓̅͋̀̀̔́̃̀̔̈̃̀̈͂̍͐̀͂̉̃̀̌̌́͋̾̑̃̌̅̈́̑̿͑̃̉͗̈́̈́́̇̀̄̌̓̍̀̿̈́͐̍̆͐̃͛̄̊̓͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝ḩ̶̨̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̜̪͖̭̲̠̣̜͍̦̠̤̤͚̪̦͉͓̬͍̠̫̪̣̝͙̺̞͕̭̯̠͙̣̳͙̼͍̗͖̫͖͚̣̖̘͇̱̬̹̖̙̟̙͕̙̳͙̻̞̻̦̱̗͕̩͚̟̣̟͎̝͔̤̥͙̳̼̦͖͔̦̹̬͕̖͕̲̠̬̘͕̜̎͒̅̑̔̎̈́̔̈́́́̽̂͑̿̆́̔͂͑̓̽́̾̄͐̔̀̈́̂̃̇̉̉̋͊͑̓̈̂̆̈̓̎̓̉̀̍͗̊̓̇͐̃̀̂̌͆̀́͐̔́̀̊̀͋̃̾̑̉̀́͗̄̔̋͌̒̎̾̀̔̉̂̌͒̿̈́̿̎̐̈́̏̏̏̐̿̑̆͗̑̆̿̃̊̾͌̌͒̈̈́͑̓̄͗̉̅̆͂̆͋̏̉̿̄̃͒̏̃̍́̀̂̈́̃̽̆͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅe̸̛̛̞̠͔͇̗̞͊̂̐͑̃͆̀͂̓̅́̽͊̉͆͆͂̀̾͗̀̀̍̍͐̐̈̎̓́̊̈̑̽̈̌̓̽̈́͐̏́͗̾̆̊̃̊͗͑̌́̊̍̓͊̀͊́̈̽̀̉̋̉͐͋̏̾̀́̀̉̍̑́̑̌̾́͗̅̀̏̄̔̏̍̅̃͌̆̈́̒̇̈́̓̉̀̃͆͌͛͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛͓͓̱̜͖̭̲͉̗̝͎͉̼̭̭̲̪̘̦̩̮͇̲̱̥̖͎͚̩̭̼̭͍͖̭͖͙̮̟̤̦̺̟̝͚̮̺͓̫̲͖̩̲̩̭̺̺̫̣̜̝̝͇̼̰̳͎̤͉̣̦͓͖̦̥̲̦̱̟̰͓͚̺͔̹̯̳̜͇̘̲͇̜̝̝͔̹̫͇̲͚̦͍͍̼̝̖͇͉̠͔̞͕̯̩͖̱̣͉̮̟̺̼̻̈́̽̋̅̈́̆͋̽͑̏̃̽̔͗̈́͑̈́̑́̔͌́̌̀͑̅̑̓̈́̐͗̿̈͐̅͗̃̅̃͒̿́̒̈́̿̓̂̐͗́͋̂̎̅͑̑̓̉̊̇̉̊͋̈́̎̆͆̄̀͒̄̌͒̽͒̋̉̀̈̍́̄̓̋̽́͗̋̏̆̓̽̈́̈́̑̓̄͐̽͑̂͗͋͆̂̆̀̑͋̅͂̾̽͐͊̂̂̈́̎͊̓̅̒̍͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅḫ̴̢̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͙͕͉̗͙̮͇̹̙͓̦̦̣̹̣̙͙̻̪̫̹͙̬͍͍̲̟͙̳̗͕̳͙̣̩̜͙̜͉̱̻̠̱̭̣̠͙͙̟̗͈̥͚̪̤̹̟̟͇̳̩̘̭̙̼̞̯͇̖͎̠͕̙̤̼̲̮̣̫͈̥͔͍͕͇̝͓̰̖̞̺̰͎͙̖̯͖̞̦̺̙̹̭̤̱͇̖̗̱̣̫͎̖͉̺̭̰̫̳̮̜͇̙̘̹̣̰͍͚̰̗͕͓̪̺̺͉͕̙͇͍͕̜̟̰̝̞̰̠̮̘͔̟͉̠͍̪̼̗̘̞͍̞̹̯̬͎͍̿̄̏̋̿͊̇̔͒͂́̄̀͗̈́̒̔͋̀̿͋́̈́͋͆̔͛̓̀̎̍͗̈̊̉͊̌͆̑̎̉̑̾̀̓͒͂̂͊̋̽̍͑̔̆̽̒͒̊͑̐͊̋̎̇̍̔̾̈̄̊́͗̽̑̒͒͛̾͐͆̀̃̍͌̉̄͑̈́̊̈́̄̄͒̒̊̂̅͛̉͌̐̆̂̉̓͆͌͌̆̿̀͋̎̔̈́̂͊̏̊̄̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅớ̵̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̛͚̣͙̙̹̤̪̩̤̙̱̭͈̟̗̤̖͍̖̳͓̩̫̩̦̪͉̱͕̼̫͙̟̹͇̞̞͙͔̮͈͈̰̻͓̱͎̬̺̠̥̠̘̙̜̭̮̲̻̟̭̩̪͈̼̣̞̤̘̰̩͇͖̟͕̬̩͎̜̳̭̥̝̘̯͍̗̪͓͔͚̫͚̼̥̗͚͓̞͍̙̬̹̘̩̥̙̟̗̞̼̪͙̣͙̼̥͔̪̹̪̙̩̳͕̩̥̩̰͉͇͖̺͕̘̦̪̥̝͔͌̓̈́̊͆͗̅͋̓̋̄͊͐̄̅̒͒̈́͒͑̽̈́̆̊̓͂͋̇̊̃̏̇́̉̿̓̽͒̑̀͒̈́̿̈̓̇̔͒̎̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅş̵̨̛̛̜̠̝͚̗̱̟̤͇̳͚͓̙͎̮͖̩̞͓̖͍̞͍̞̯͈̘͉̣̦̩̗̟̠̠̫͇̈́̇̋̊̇̈̒̒͐̅̋̏̈́̄̓̿́́͂͗͌̆͐̿̏̓̈́͊̋̐͐͋̓̆̋̒̈̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̵̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̬̦̱̱̭͕̮͕͍͉̱̘͖͈̻̭͎̤̮͇̳̹̰͎̯̣̗̤͓͔̙͔͖̟̠͔̗̝͇͎͕̤̳͚̬̰̘̰̤̟̺̰̪̣͍̪̤͔̬͍̼͙̜͔̞̩͙̪̩͓̫͚̱͕̳͍̖̦̦̦̙͎̘̗̫̱͚̞͍̥͕̣̱̤̣͕̜̯͈̫̬̗̓̿̍͗́̑͒̒̀̆͊̇̾̅̾̊͋̋̐̔̂̇̎̽̔̓͆̎̇́̿̐̌̋́͋̽̔̀͒̇̓̅̄̈́̒̽̇̾̋̋͒̆̅̌̇̓̐̍͐̄̅̏̄̓͌̾̀̏̈́͗̄͂͂͐͊̈͋̋͗̎̈́̂̔̉̈́̈́̐͊̓̓͌̓̆̓̈́̀̓͑̅̽̓̆̔̀̏̓̽̎̐͋̑̇͆̿́̂͂̅͂͆̓̇͐̒̀̅͂̓̅́̒͒̒̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̶̧̢̧̢̛̛͈̘̗͈̲̠̜̜̬̞̯̝̤̯̲̼̩̺̥̪͕͙̪̞̪͔̤͍͎̮̟̱̮̟͓͔͕̮͖͙̭̙͍͖̙̝̪̤͍̜̰̠̥͕͈̘̲̜̪͖͍̺͎̦̤͙̜̩̭̘̲̩̹̱̖̫̰̳͓̦͉͔̹͕̟̗̺͔̩̠̙̪̟̹̍̅͊̃̃̉̑̔͆̏͐͑͊́̿̋̑̔̈̅̈̉̄̾͂͋̒̐̉͂̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̦͖̹̪̯͍͈͙̠̮̖̠̖͙͉̭̖̻̲͙͔̲̞̳͖̟̯̗̖̼̠͕̘͓̫̠̳̖̙̮̤̖̥͇̘̝̖̮̹͎͍̖̬̼̰͉̜͈͙̦̲̞̩͈̰̮̟̹̺̮͖̭̳͖̣̳̝̤̰̙̘̥͕̻͎̦̳̣͎̩͚̬̟̺̰̰̤̫͍͚̖͔̳̩͓̺͓̥͆̍̈͋̈́̽̂̆̈́̒̏̈́̈́̇̏̿̈́̉̍̑͗͐̀̋̈́̇͌͊̂̃̉́̌͊̈̀̅̓͑̒̓̀̈̓͋͋̆̓͋́̈͌̒̉̀͑̔́̏̅͂̽̽̀̇͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḿ̷̡̢̧̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛͓̩̖̻͕̯̮̟͚̱͕͇̮͇̦̬̗̥̰̥̝̫̬͈̳̹̰̰̯̹̟͇̹̦̪͍̪̲͙͉̰̭̤̣͙̭̱̠̦͍̞̲̲̪͙͇̼̯̘̲̦̖̜̲͓̰̤̣̳̮̳͕̩͖̳̪̹͔̥̫̦̘̮̱̳͙̯̜̞͖̫̤̹̣̞̻̮̠̜͖̥̫̰͙̦̙̭̖̳̳̱̭̯̳̤̠̺̺̟̼͈̟̖͍͖̼͖̥̻̫͚̀͑̔̎̈́̄͐̇͛͒̋́̆̏̏̈́̀̏̀̓̊̇̀͑̀̽̀̾̑͐̑̄͒̇͌̌̈́͂͌̍͒͒͗̉̓̏̈́̔̃͐̀̏͆͂̒̃̅́͐̍̈́̍̈́̿̅́̑̎͂͗̐͒͂̂̓͆̅̉̀̒́͐̊̌̐̈́͗́̽͊̇͛̓͌̎̓̉̈́̔̎̑́̆͊̈́̀̀̏̎́͋̏̀̋̍̔̐̃̒̄͆̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̶̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͎̦͙̱̪̩̼̩̜̪̰̥̥̗͉̮̙͓̺̻̲͓̘̭̘͙̳̱̦̪̣͔̹̣̦̟̤̞̮̝̲̗̱̟̮̤̤͖͙̘̦͈͎̻̣̜͖̙̥̝̯̟̠̪̝̹͍̱͔̤͍͔̣̜̻̯̠͈̼̼͕̙̞̤̲̳̝̥̟̮̱̺̥̗̘̹̫̗͉͖͚̗͎̬͚͍̫͖̘̼̫͇͓̭̟̼̰̳̳̘͎͖̫̣͈̇͌̌̉̌͌̂͋̆͌̓̂̋́̋͐̑͆̽͊̈́́̓̃̍̆͆͐͗̀̂̿̌̈́̓̓̒̔̈̿͑̅́́͌͛̃̄̒̔̂̍̑͑̑͒̓̀̂̌̆̎̏̔͑̽́̃͌̊̿̀͐͆̊͛̋̾͆͋̄́̂́̓̂̃́́̈́̈̉̃̌͊͒̊̀̏̏̑̉̈̾̐̄͂͌̾̀͑͂͐̒͒̾̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͍͓͖͉͚͉̖̫̳̱͉̥̹̘̫͙͔̭͇͚̠̹̭̮͍͍̝͚̰̹̻͇͕͇̠͓̠̣̺̭̥̹̘̮̞͓͍͔̱̜͔͕̝̻̻̹͖͚̭̗̣̗͕͎͍̲̫͈͔͇̖̥̀̌̊̃̔̽̍̄̾̊͗́̐̇͛̅́̒̂̓͂̿̇̆͂̏͗̈́͗̋̀͗͒͆̈̐̅͂̂̽̈́̃̈́̂̎͋́͋̄̂͗̃̃̒͑̅̈́̅̂̒̍́̄͂̔̆͗͋̈́̽͋́̐̆̉̊̀̌̀̿̀̒̀͐͐͐͑͆̇̈́̂͆̆̀͒̇̍̀̄́̓́̐̒̿̾͗̀̑̆̿̎͒̀̀̏̈́̋̏̌̇͑̒̿̅̉̈́̊͗͒̀̔̆͌͐͗̂̎̐̉̃̃̌̌̆̓̊̈͗͗͋̊̔̀̓̋̃̐̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅd̶̨̨̨̧̡̢̧̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛͎͈͚̲̬̤͔̪̠̯͍͚̦͚̱̗̪͚̩̗͇̣̗͚̺̖̗̬̩͕̖̞̦̤̠̮͔̱͈͓̬̹͓͓̲̲̻̬͙̩͖͎̮̥̙̟̺͔̯̜͉̻͕͓͓̞͚̫̥͉̱̼͙̗̥̪̗̯̰̻͚̜̗͓̝̼͙̙͕͕̩͙͙̖͎̳̬̞͇̥̜̣̣̠̭̭̠̞͙̗̲̲̣͖͚̙͔̹͚̞̮̟͓͙̭̞̮̟͉̥̗̜̖͙̫̳͕͙̣̫̙̯̙̥͎̟̤̳̮̙̣̭̭̬̤̦̬͔̝̞̥̳̮̮̙̪̱͉̲͇͉͕̼͚͎̤̃͐̽͋̍̇̋̔̀̽̄͑̅̇̆̀̆̋̆̃͆͋͐͊̂́̈̒̈̅̃̇̓̃̽̇̐͋̐̀̇̊̃̈̌͗̈́͐̅̑̒̀̀̅̐̈́̋́̄͋̏͐̿̽͒̊̎̌͂̃̓͒̈́͊͆́͆̾̋̌̅͛̈́̈́͊̀̓̒̄̅̀̉̽͐̃͛́̈͂̍́̌̿͑͗̀̂͐͂̃̂̋̀͌̇̍̍̅̈́͊͂̆̽̾̃̊̀̏͛̉̆̿̈͗̋̐̃̊̅̈̓̄̌͛͊͊̂͊̍̋̍̽͌̈́͋̓̄̓́̽̈́̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̨̧̭̖̹̪̟̯̺̲̺̲͇̮͖̙̩̮̙̭̠̠̯̫̬͎̯̰͎̳̠̞̯̙͈̮̲͓̫̖̻͉͓̮̜̱̜̖͕̪̝͙̣̪̙̹͚̙͕͈͇̞͈̱̙͓͓͍͓̝͔͕͕̳̪̙͖͕̞͎̥͇̼̲͇͎̮͎̟̭̦̯̰͖̭̪͇̪̯͈͎͚̬͎̳̖̠̦̫̞̲͇̝̰͈̥̝̻̯̻̼͉͇̘̟̙̹̺̬͕̮̥̟̣̬͍͓̼̫̟̩̗͉̗̥̬͕͈̝̝͚͔͔̹̙̟̙̱̫̙̟̮͍̼͚͉̻͉͇͚̼̱̅̋̏̽̔͆̂̓̀̓̎̾̂̆͒͊̅̆͗͗̆̎̏̒̑͂̋̔͛́̽͗͂͛͛̈̈́͒̈́̓̐͗̒͐̿͒̊̽̓̃̉̀͐̾̋̾͋̋̌͒̎̔̀̀̍̇̐͂̀̀̊̀͒̅͋̓̈́̅̈́̀̑̑̾̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅẅ̶̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̳̹̥̳̜͚̫͎͇͖̘̲̯̲̫̗̞͍̝̞̝̘͔͎̫̱̮̪̟͖̮̹̦͔̮̖̳͚̣̰̣̲̺̗̬͔̦͚͈̰̖̙̻̩̝̰͇̫̻͓͇̫̙̣̩͚̮̰͍͇͉̮͇͍̥̮̣̞͚̠̼̱̥̺̖͉̥͔̣̳̯̣̬͙͈̱̯̙͕̱̙͇̙̘̮̘͈̲̙͇̫͔̬͕͇̱̻̣͍̮̫̥͎̝͓̜̝͎̺̬͇͉̜̲͎̼̺̜̖͕̭̞̲̻͕̖̦͎̥̞̲̥́̇̓̇̄̊͒̿́͒́̊͆́̒̍̆̇̅̅̏̒̎̈̋̑̀͌̅͑̽̊̽̽̈̂̆̋͋̔̂̍͆͌́͗̈́̐͛̏̎̅̎͛̈́̂̿̿̈́̔͂̾́̈́̈́̐̎̍͛̃̂͐̿̀̐͆͆͌͐͋̊̾́́̌͂̀̄̋͊̂̐͌͌̄̇͋̉̎́̈̋̎͂̐̾̃̅̊̄̓͋͗̂͆̃͊̔̅̊̆̍̃̋̒̊͑̉̐͒̊͋̀̊͗͌̔̊̈́̿̏͗̔̄́̾͋̓̊̂̐̊̃͑̒̑͗́̀̈͆̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅṉ̴̨̞͐͂̊̿̎̿͛̍̅͌̓̀̔̈̐̈͛̋̒̑̂͆̓̃̀͐͘͘͘̚͝ ̷̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̡͚̟̫͕̱̖̬̤̙̳̠̖̘̳̼̩̰͙͉̫̹̙͎͙̫͓̪̩̤͔̟̗̙͕̥̭͙͈̦̜̫͇͈̫̝̥̯̰͎̯̙͚̪̗̬͖̣̼͍̭̦̘͔̪̥̠̭͕̜͕̮͍̤̞̦̺̯͇͔̥͕͇̥͉̩̦̞̱̭̱̰̥͉͍͎͉̺̩̲̬͕̫̹̻̘͎̖̍͂̆̈̾̈́̑̍̈́͋̂̉̋̓͛̐͌̓͊̾̀͊̃̒̍̊̄̈̄̐̒̄͋̊̀̂̾͗̓̃͆̄̄́̇̇̓͛̂̐́̒̃̈́̌̓̿͋̉̽̇̆̾́̑̄͌̈͊̈́̉̀́̀͐̔̎̊́͒͊́̉̀̓͋̄̌̆̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅą̶̡̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̞̲̲̘̲̜͖̭̳͖̲̬̫̹̼̻͖͉̪̫̖͇̺̳͚̝̘͓̲̙͍͓͚͇̩̖̳̗͚͇̗̼̜͙̗̪̺̮̦̯̫̳̱̜̠͎̫̘̗̠̯̳̜̜̹͖̳̭̰̩͚̯̼̯̣̠͖̫̮͎̖̺̺̖̦͍̮͚̙̗͙̱̝͙͔̹̲̤͔͇͉̘̤͇̣͍̙̞̞̥̬̺̟̤̣̠͔̥͍͙̩̲̭̜̞̗̦̩̖̱̖̮͇̳̜̹̯̼̭͇͎̝̙̠̯͉͚̰̫̳̣̱̤̘͈̯͉̟͓̳̹̣̗͉̘̜̬̗̦̦͊̈́͂̆͒́̃̓͊͂͋̄̇͑̃̊̾͆͋̓̃̑̏̓̆̌̏̿̑̀̆̈́́̽̿̽̍̉͛̆̀̃͂͆͐͂́̾̓̑́̅̊̋́̈́̒̿̈́̾̈́͑̑̐͑̒͐̈̆͆͗͑̈́̄̋̽̂̽̃́͒́̔̄̎̔͋̉̏͐͑͛̃̍̈̊͂͆͛̓͗̀̌̇̾̊̑͑̐̀̀̇́̎͊͗̎͋̓̿͐̔̄̀͋̀͋̈́̉͛̒̈͆͊̃̌̒͆̓̈́̅̏̊̀̉͒͒̀̈̾̄͌̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅg̷͓̤͇̦̳͍̭̤͓̫̭̼̥͓̩̠̤̫͓̥̗̥̼̼̺̻͐̓̀̎̐̉̑́̎̃͊̒͌̊̎̐̇̒̔̾̎̾͌͗͒̈́̂̈̑̈́̄̏͗̽̈͋̈͋̊̄̄̀̍̓̉̃̿̓̓́̔̃̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͠a̵̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̛̛͕̥̱͈͙͔̮̼̳̫̳̠͔̝͇̦̤͇͉͖͔̠̗͖̪͓̙̯͈̭̣̱̤͎͓̠̗̠̝͉̻̦̙͇̬͕̻̤̖̳͙͕̖͚̦̪̜̩͚͇͉͇̮̪̬̣̞͎̱̳͔͔͔̣̩̋̈̏̍́͌̈́͊̐̊̊̽͂̉̅̑̓̎̔̋̊̓͆̈͊̀̂̈́͌̎̏͛͗́̏̉̈̿́͑̋͋͗̑̏̃̏̓͐͂͆̑͌̑̓̔̽͒̈̈́̀̄̽͒̔͒̉̇̈́̽̎̈̅̏̿̋̇̄̅̀̿̀̄͑̇̋͊̓̀̿̄̓͆̅̈́̈́̈́̑́́̀̈́̓̓̊̆̔́̾̊̉̋̋͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝i̶̢̨̧̡̧̡̧͎̥̪̬̝͍̹̘͖̮͇̞͎̰̮͙̻̜͎͕͈͈̖̣̟̙̜̮̱̪͚̰̮͚̲̙̭̯̪͇͈͉̪̫̻̮̫͕̱̫̬̘̝̟̹̭̣͈̹͕̘̜̦̥͖̜̻̻̬̥͓͈̥͇͙̝͈̥͍̤̼̹̗̯̥̤͖͇͓̳̣͙̹̗̯̰̫̩̣̺͍͈̠͓͇͚͈̤͍̩̭͔͎̟̳̦̰͕͙̰̰̥̣̍̈́́͑͋͋̐̀̈́̈́͑͊͗̆̐̓̑̈́̿̉̿̒̑̀͐̾̀̏̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̡̢̡̛̠͇̝̝̰̮̩̘̖̭̠̞̯͇̗̤͔̤̳̤̠͇̘̣̾̎̈́̄̑͌͌͆͗̂̅̓̊̽̾͒͊̓͑̃͛̄͆͑̂̀͛̊̎̽̅͆͋͑̔́̉̅̃͐̂̄̃̈́̾̀̋͒̉̂̋̑́̃̀̋̈͑̈́͛̐̑̐̌̈̑͐̊̈̾̿̓͆̿͊̊̀̅͆̔̃̋̇̈́̄̇́̂̿̃̿̄́͂̐́̋̔̈́́̒̒̑͊̿͊̏̎̾̎̈̒͒͊̐̐͑̒̇̈͒̅̃͋̍̒̈́́̾̓͐̅̄͐̔̉́͐͛̔́̈́̈́͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠.̷̨̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̢̜̰̥͕̙̪̹̞̪̻̬͎͓̞͚͇̘͖͚̫̬̙͓̮̯̲̠͎̩̟̞̻̣͔̰͎͕̳̭̭̫̖̩̙͉̭͎̙̼̻̼̟͚͈̣̫̲̯̜̪̼̮̮̣̗̣̤͙͇̪̹͈̞̤̬̤͇̟̗̮͍̳̘̖̤̦̰͖̦̝͇͎͍̺̜̮̬͎̰̖̤̣̩͇͇̲̝̙̭̻̦̼̜̺̝̰͕̟̙̪̫͓͎͙͓̩͇̬͒̊̾̎͑̇̽̃͆̀̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̧̛͇̮̩̪̠̟͍̥̖̣͉͓̘̎̾̈́́̃̎͂̿̓̊̏̏̓̆̑̋͗͆̽͆̔̉̋̈́͆̉͆͑́̒́̾̓́͗͑̅̿̓̒̊̍̑͑͌͒́́̇͆̀͗̀͗̀́̽́͒̅̊̔̊̓͐͆̑̉̊̀͋̑̓͗͂̇͑̄̃̈̔͌̈́̿̈́̓̀̓̑̉̾̋̈́͋̓͂̽͋̿̈́͂̋̋̉̽̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅI̶̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̲͎͉̻̘͉̱̹̺͎̰͔̼̙̗̜̻̯̗̮͓̖̦̬̲̦̙̯̖̫̫͇̠̻̬̣̱͙̗̼͕͍̬͔͖̗̞̗̭̣̻̗̥͓͎͈̝͚͖̣̫̺̝̥͔̠̼̫̝̗̟̖̘̼̰̞̯͚̝̔̆͊̃̿̇̒͗̐̊̇̽̂̑̈́̀̋̃̏͗́̚͜͜͝͝t̷̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̰͔̜̤̪͖͈͖̭̱̳̮̱͖̪̪̼̣͍͙͇̳̟̱̫̠̱͙̹̥̻̯͕̤͖͔̗̠͈̱͓̤̪̰̟̙̬͇̜̲̞̬̗̺̟̱̥̪̘͔͈̳͎͉̼̹͙̞̠͎̳̹̖̤͉̲̲̫̣̟̜̞̜̯̱͍͙̭̪̘̙̳̳̻͈̯̩̻̯̼̣̪̥̥̮̰̠̬̜̬̼͉̩̗̘̜͈͍̝̹͍̥̝͕͉̣̱͖̤̺̘̗̖͚̺̰̱͎̥͛̈́̇͐͛̈́̇̽̃͆̀͐͊͗̈́̀̓̈́̍̀̀͂̋́̐̄͊͌̈́̽̉͑̏̓̽̂̀̄̀̑̀́́͑̀͐̿̏̌͑̓̒̾̔̿̓͒́́̈͋̉̈̒̈̆̆͐͒̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̼̝͉̠̦̜̙͚̙͇̮͍̩̹͚̫̞͕̤͙͖̘̝̖̮̮͉͈͚̻̞̬͕̱̱͇̮̬͉̠̱̦̝̦͙̪̳̩̼̪̥͙̝̩̺͍͎͔̤̳͉̮͍̳͙̲͙̭̫̩̥͚̜͚̥̠̺̮͍̻̘̤͓̣̜͕̬͔̥͓̲̬̻̭̹̩̦̤͓̝̯̱̬̣͙̖̩̼̘̠̜̹͓̳̜͕̙̼̮̯̳̺̲̣̳̠̲͔͔͈̲̻͈̜̝̜̙̬̝̝̮͚͔̞̘̥̥̥̼̦̺̰̪̪̦͖̞̮̞̼̱̯͙̣̭͍̞̟̮͈̰̜̤̖̜̱̖͙̮̫̎́̿̈́̓̽͆̈́̂̐̋͋̈́̐̈̔̓̔̍͌̆͗́̀̉̎̓̂͒̄̒̈̈́̉̎̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅḿ̴̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̧̦͎͓̰̫͎͇͍̗̹̮͎̻̘̠͔͚̘͚̠̺͚̱͙͚̞̙̩̤̱͚̤̠͇̫͈̼̩̻̺̫̳̹̹͙͉͓̪͍͖͍͔̻̩͉̭̯̭̠̜̼̖͚̜̻̦̞̹̰̖̪̭͉̜̰̻̖͈̣̝̲͚̳̻̞̖̣̪͕̯̹̪̦̰̱̺̻̞̗̗̮̥͚͈̙͇͈͚͉̥̩̱̜̭̙͚̥̦̜̗̭̀̃̾̀̉͂̿͊́͂̀͛̊͛̀̉̀̓̉̔̔̈́̏͊̍́̐̓͌̀̿̀̀̍̋̏̃̀͛̓̔̈́͐̃̄͛̉̋̌̇̑̐̊͒͌́̅̍̿̇̽̉̍́̓̃̋̆́̐̏̓͌̌̓̽̂̾̏̏̍̌͛̍͂̔̀̆̄̑̽͋̔̋̂̎̄̈́̿̈́́̓͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̸̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̨̢̳͕͔̦̤͍̻̯̗͕͕̘̥̻̫̗̬̼̫̜͕̜̩̜̟̣̖͓̭̯͓̼͔̥͎̜͈̰̟̥̮̱̮̲̝̱̬̻̝̫̩̭̠̯̱̬̥͉̤̩̱̮̙̞̰̪̹͕̹̪̘̳͔̝̞̝͙̻̭͉͉̯̫͇̠͕̪̥̰̺͎̯̰͚̭̼̩̘̲͇̯̩̼̥̪̖̯̻̱͇̝̣͕̯̯̘̜̬̱̞̠̗̲͖͓̩̺̺̱̹̹̪̰̪̞͖͕̮͈̱̖̲̱̜̯̪̠̬͖̗̤͇̙̞̙̟̦́͒̐̇̀̉͂͌̔̎̈̒̽͆̀̓̇̿̓̾̒̿̍͋͌̈́̿̎̍̅̅̇̆̎̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅk̶̢̧̡̧͈̗̥̘͎͈̳̱͖̜͉̠̜͇̤͇͚͖̗̦̙͔͈̗͎͕̣͕͓̗̼̦͓͖̯̬̝̻̝̠͓̲͙̟͈̥̤̰̬͍̪̩̯̺̬̪̳̦̳͇̊̌́̇̈́́̂͐̓͗͆͋̊͑̃͊̉̄͑̿̆͑̊́̓̎̑̂̋͑͂̊̌̋̓̿̄̇̉͛̀́̀̐̆̐̍̾̿́̒̍̿̔͌̈̄͋̐͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅě̷̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̝̞̻̻̝͎̼̮͓̙͎̟̲̲͍͕͈̣̲̮̻̦̘̹̪̲̩̰̗̠͇͉̭̗͎̼͇̣̜̖̭̳͎̙̤͚͌̾̈̍̊͒͗̃͂́̎́̋̑̑͆͗̾̀̈̄͌͂͛̆̏̽̓͌̾͌̿̎̃̈́͂̅̂̒̌̐̍̀́̒̔̔̏̇̐̈́͆̒͑͐̃͐̐́̉̋̈͂̍͐̍̋͆͛̓́̓̈́͛͑͒̎̄̈͋̾̌̋̂͋̌̓͑́̀̃̊̈́̂͗̎̒̽͂͌͑̓͑̑̈̏̀͆̓̀̾̽̂͊̂̾̅̅̽͐̈́̐̿́̉͊͐͌͒͛̈́̽̈͌͂͗̒̉͋̄̓̿̀̆̓̋͋̏̈́̉̿͛͆̋̎̇̓̉̔̏́̉̿͑̑̓̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̨͇̗̠͇̖̖͇͙̠̻̪̰̱̹͓̠̟̤̯̩͉͙̪̦̦̩̟̘̞̗̲̹̪͚̟̮̖̰̫͉̬͈̠͈̞̬͓̱͈̺̮͓͉̪̩̭̺̫̺̬̦̫̻̫̼̯̳͇͔̖̼͍͖̪͈̲͇̤̭̈́̾͒̏̒̃͗̐̋̀́͆̂̔̆̒̾͐͗͆̽̊̊̀̓̌̈̅̀̆͒͛̉̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̡̢̛͕̬͖̩͉̦͙̭̭̮̳̳̯̟͔̮͕̤̼̻̩̝̲̻̱͙̬̯̙̫͍̫͇̰̱̠͇͚͇͙̫͓̥͚̻͍̮̜̹͈̭̟͇̝̪̦̱̜̹̟͇̣̱̫̟̘̙̗̪̠̜̯͓͉͉̹͖͙̥͇̝̭̹̗̲̤̩̪̲̻͔̱͕̠͕͙͎͓͕͓̤̤̬̜̞͕͙̭̦̰̩̣̪̺͖͇̼̪͇̼̦̤͚̠̭̯̟̝̖̳͙͎̜͚̦͖̳̭̼̺̰͉̟̰̳̤͍͓̞̥̜͔͍͎̙̙̱͚̣̭̑͂͛̈́̔̑͗̅͆̏͋̓̀̔̄̋̊́̉͂̐̂̑̀̎́̅̒̓̉͐͑͐̂̑̾̄̍́̃̾̊̾̂̀̄̎̏̊̄̇͑̓̇͑̎̇̑̃̓̋̂̆̎͗͒̇̒̈́̐́́͐̄͂͊̐͆̐͋̍̂̐͊̅̂͛̈́̄̊͒̑̉͗̈́̈́̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅm̶̡̧̛̛̛̛̼̭̜͚̤̼͕̬̘͓̫̣͇͈̲̣̬͔̣͓͍̬͎̠̝̩͈̱̳̞̻͇̌̃́͛͐̓̈̔̽̽͋̊͒͛̌̀̾͛̋͒̅̇̍̅͒̉̓̓̔̎̍̄̑͌̇̅́͛̌̀̐͌̓̈́͗͊̏̌͒̀̌̈̀̓̈́̃̃͑̑͋̔̔͌̀̽̃͑̍͛̃̐͛̑̒͛͛͋̈́͑̑̔̐̔͐͋̅̈́̀̇̿͊́̄́̈́̿́̊̈́̂͊̅̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅę̶̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͚̤͖̻͓̖̩͉͉̬̞̱͇̗̟̮͚͙̘̖̭̻̲̞̝͕͚̹͈̪͈̬̤̦̥̖̮͛̈͆͂͒̔̒̈͑̽̑͊̂̄̂̆̈͌͗́̓͛̀͌͋̓̈́̇̔̿̓̅͂̄̽̄̔̑͂̽̾͐̀͆̂̿̀́͆̾͊̀͊̂͒͐́̂̉̓̓͒̒̅̿́̆̌̈́͑͌͌̅̈̆͑̈́̈́͌̿́̓̆̃̍͛̿͑̔̓̿͊̅̿̐̄͛̒͛̋́́͋͑͗̆͗̈̎̈́̔̉́̌̆̏̄̋̈́̓͗̀̂͐̽̈́̌̔̇͊̈̀̋͒͐͌̀̅̋̔́̿̽͆̅͊̒̄̎͊̌̈́͛̈́͌̊͒̑͛́͑́̀͊̔̇̉̏̈̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̨̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̭̥͉͕̣̰̭͎̣̲͚̗̦̩̬̞̹̗̯̼̼͎͖̗͇̱̣̭̱̪̱̞̼͍͚̟͙̬̭̞̭͇̰̤͇̯̦͇͉͖̪̣̜̺͇͉̞̩͔̻̤̯̬͔̗̤̫̻̝͙͙̤̻̈̏͗͒̈́̿́̆́̿̍̿̅͂͐̿́̔̽̃͊̅̅́̅̍̄̑͗̊̊̇́͑̃̓͊̋͛͌̏̓̊̾͋̀̈́̆̊̽͂͌̀̋̆̾̀͒̌̅̓̌̾͌̂̽̇̄̀̈́̽̈́̓͋͗̎̆̑̏̈́͗̒̽͑͑͑̄͗̌̈̐̽͋͗̒́͂͑̃̐̇̃̈́̈́̍̈́̾̒̅̈́̆̃͒̀̑̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅư̷̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̦̘͉̝͓̯̥̻̖̻̤̪͈̦͍̹͉͔̝͈͙̗̜̰̰͙̤̺͖͕͔̣̳̭̯̻̞͙̲͕̰̫͚̙͉͓͓̯̹̪̳̂̅̈́͊̓͂̒̓̓̍̀̅͆͌̊̄̅̑͒̓́̊̆̽̅͋͂͂͋̆̎̽̊͊̓͆̐̄͆̓̎̈́͋̒̓͛̆͊̀͐͂̈́͑̌̂̾̿̈́̇̎̏̾̎͂́̏́̇̀̑̈̈̅̔͐̂̐͋̄̽͐̈̆̆̃̃͒̽̄̓̀̒̽͐͋̿̑̓̌́͂̔̅̃͆́͒̊̅̽͛̊̎̈́͆́͂͗̃͆͗͒̐͌̀͌̍̋̂̇̍̎̈́͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅp̸̢̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛͔̙͍͎͕̤͍̮̼̰͕̥̮͉̲̲̲̰̳͔̻̮̠̹͖̬̜͙͔̲̲̭͙̪̣̮̣͕̖̰͕͖͇̠̬͇̫̪͔̗̺̫̪̞̲̦͍͍̗̺̗̰̝̮͇̱̦̜̯̦̱̭̭͉̦̖̬̪̼͖̣̯̞̟͕̞͍̱͔̮̟͓͔͚̩̘͉̰͈̳̤̯̩͔͍͔̦̟̥͖̞̩̪͑͑̑̈́̀̎͆̍͆͊̓̐̓̿͆̂̅́͑̾́͒͗̃̎̾͐̈́̆̃̑͒͐͆͆̀͂͋̑̾̉̿̀̉̔͋͑̍̉̋̇̄̑̂͐͊̓̌̈̂̆̈̽̈̀͋̂̅̈́̔́̋̊̓͆͐̆͗͛̋̃̈́͊͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅs̷̢̨̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̡̟͈̻̞̲̲͈͓̝͇͔͇͚̤̼̝̜̺̗̙̬̖̠̰͚̪̥̳̥͕̜̜̻̞̟͚̝̣͇͖̤̩̯̫̲̻̯͚̰͉͕̥̫̞̹̭̝̜̠̩̫̪̼̟̺̬͔̤̪̼͓̻̗̩̥͍̮̭̲̼̜͓̺̤̯̠̳̗̳̞̮̩̥̭̜̰̼̰͕͈̣͍͇̯̱̯̪͍̝͇͈̗̺͕̙͉̩̱̭̗̞̝̣̯̯̳̘̗͔͚̹͓͕͙̻͔̼̻̲̟͔͈̗͖̜̫͖̙̖̳̯̪̟̗̖̖͓̟͉̳̰̺̫̪̮̖̹͈̫̻̒͋͗̏͂̍͑́͌̅̋̇͆́̎͋̏̐̓͒̉̋̈́̍̑́͆̏̍̈́̍͌͌̅͐̽̆̉̔̅͗̐̈́̓͋͌̆́̆̈́̅͌́̈́͋̊͊̎͑͊̐̋̂̾́̓͐̀͂̎̾̀͌̀́̊̎̑͛̀̅̒̍̾̓̈́̀̈́͌̓̎͂̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̡͖̣̤̣͔̺̯̹̜͚̝̣̭̺̺̗̟̹͉̼͚̯͓̦͈̗̥̜̤̻̳̜̘͕̝̜̥͍̖̖̩̻̦͍̝̭͇͉̱̬͓̼̩̥͖̼̗͎̰̺̺͈̥̗̦̟̭͎̳̙̣̳͖̗͔̲̤̺̭͇̲̜̻̥͉̻̬͙̪̼̹̖̟̳͈̥̭̥͇̟͎̗͓̞̹͚̼̰͎̗̳̙̩̩͕̘̬̮̬͎̳̫͖̮͓̟͉̗̺̹̦̜͙̟͚̳̙̦̻̥͎͙̪̙̔̾̈́̒͂̏̀̓̊͋̉͑͛̉̇̈̍̓́̈̑͜͜͜͜͜ͅţ̶̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̺͉̰̪͚͈̻͇͙͉̦̩̺̜̞̰͙̗̙͚̺͉̯͓͈͈̜̖͈͓̳̳̝̖̲̑̐̾̔̽̾͑͐̄̂͒͘͜͜.̴̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̤̭͇̤͉͍͓̤̰͇̪̹̰̟̺͕̝̱̯̮̘̬̺̙̭̗̻͎̤̫̺͈͔̤̞̝̠̗̘̬̹͖̼̜̬͓̤̼̳̪̭̳̟̗̦͖̪͍̣̣̬̲̯̤̠̱͔̣̮͖̩͔̞͈̞͈͇̹̲̖̘̼͎̱̠̜̞̥̞͉̳̣̟̖̖͙̠̼̼̫͙̺̪̥̞̖̪͂̅́̎̊̽̉̃̑̇̐̽͛̂́͛̾̆̇̂̀͊̆̅̽͌̽̾̋̿̐́́͗̅̄̽́͊̀͊̍̽̊̍̆̉̆̈́̀̋͂̌̋̅́́̆̊́̔̓̒̊̽̉͑̈́̍̊͗̄͒͆̀̉͊͂̄̇́̅̂̇͒̀̃̎͑͆̌̔̽̊̑̆̈̽͒́̈́͆̄̍̒̔̈̔̈̽͑͐͑̓̀͊̈́̐̐̀̑͊̓͐͋̄̂̽̒́̊̌̆͛͊̂͆̃͛͑͐͛̇̐̌̅̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̡̧̪̜̹̣̹̠̲̖͓͉̞̼̔̾̀̂͋̐̃̓̔̈̊̿͂͛̒̀̏̈́̾̔̉̋͊̿̍̽̈̿̉̽͑̇́̒̅̎͑́͑̇̊̃̈́̇̏͗͂͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝Į̷̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̫̟͔̯̰̞̖̱̻̬̞̠̞̪̰̳̪̟̗̩̯̘̤̖̰̭̰̲̼͍͚̪͓̯͍̱̠̣̤̟̖̬̫̪̠͇͓̠̜̮̗̰̜͈̯̻̲̠̱̮̼͈͎̭̩̪̓̋̐͆̽́͒͂̔̈́̄̀͒̊͋̏̓͐̈̔̔̒́͐̿̿̉̈́̒̂̆̀̾̓̾͂̂̌̾̀̄̄̽̇̅̆̑̋̌͆͑̈́̂̍̈́͒̓̆̾̍̂̌̊̃̓̔̀̌̐̋͂̍̈́͋̉͛͑́̊́͂͆̎̀̌̑̾̀̀̒̑̏̏͗̀̉͋̃̏̈́̃̈̀̄̊̔̎̊̄̎̈́͂̅̈́̂̆̿̍͒̈́̓̽̐̑̾̌̉̓̇̑̉́̂̽͂͆̎̀̏̔̈́̋͒̋̍̒̈́̄͛̅̐̽̽̎̓̄͑̀̑͊͒̄̇́͑̆͑̓̒͐̅͛̎̊̍̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̠̟͍̳͇̺̙͈̼͉͉̟̜͎͑̏̈́̍͊̋̓͌͌͊͋͐̆͗̒̉̑̓̓́͌́̽̀̑̂͋̎̿̔͂͊̍͛̉͋̎͑̄̿͊̊̋̽̀̍̆̃͂̾͛͂̒̀̄͂̈͒̀̏̉̂̄͋̍̂̿̈̔̒̆̐̂͑̃̃̓͊̒̌̋̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝d̶̹̹̣̭̝̣̳̪̭̭̯͈͈͓̳̜̺̻̻̤̥̲͊̉̽̋͒́̊̍̾͛̋̈̍̔̿̈́̊͐͌̂̄͐́͌͌̓͐̊̃͑̚̚͝͠ơ̷̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̛̰̰̺̟̫͖̣̲̪̙̞͕͕̥͔̖̥̳̝̺̟̫͔͈͔̰̙͙̙̘͖͎͖͉̻̬͙͔͙̠̙̮̺̯͔͕͍̗̻̲̝̼̮͉̘̹͇̤̝̯͚͕̩̞̲̬̱̭̠̻̙͍̙͓͖̯̗̲͓̳͕̹͉̻̱̠̩̣͕̼̰̭̟͈̦̳̳͕̹͇̗̖̺̠̜̼̺̺͉̯͍͎͙͚̼̙̥̤͔̥̘̻̗̟͉̯̤͕̟̫̻͎̪̙̥͍̰̟̣̈̉̓͗͊̓͋̋̀̇͒́̿͒̿̈̋̐͐̃̆̄̎̑̀͛͐̿̎́̿̓̑̅̂̈́͐̉̋͌̏̓̏̐̆̈́̎̂͑͋̓͗͗̄̑̋͊̂̉͋̊̂́͐̎́͗̈́̐͂̑͑̓̆͒͊̅̈͆̏̈́̏̿̍̾͆̽̀̿̓̈͐̊̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̴̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̢̠̹̭͍̞̩͙͚͍͍̰̳̩͖̪̬̰̦͖̭̩̟̞̳̯͎̰̲̯̩̯͙̣̗͈͉̲̪̝̺̦̗͎̘̼͍̦̙͓̹̺̺͎͕̞̯͍̘̦͓͉̯͙̦͕̥̼͓̳̟̳̺̥̞̣͔̫̹̘̞̹̯̦̾͒͋̎͊͂̂́̑̑̇̈́́́̃̅̍́̃̊̀̆̊̒̑͊̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅ'̴̢̢̧̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̺̤̘̘̱̼̱̪̺̫̟̭̪̙̦̭̠̺̖̟͎͇̜̫͚̝̩̯̙̞̭̯͖͚̰͖̘̠̝͖̞̦̺̗̖̼͓͕̞̱̥̙̺̖̗̤̖̣͎̹̱̼̰͚̳̗̼̠͉͔̗͉͔̹̬͔̩̮͔̭̝̻̣͕̹̖͚͍̣̟͈̣̤̫̘̰͔̗͔̳͙̥̬̮̹̣̟̤̠̻̦͙̜̰̳̹̜̰͖̳̙̮͍̦͈̰͚̳̪̦̫̥̙̖͉̻̳̩̹́̍̋̑̀́̈́̈̔̍͋́̊͊̒̇̓̒́͌̑̃̌̈́̽̏̽̈̈́̉̀̋̈̋͊͋̎͒͗͌͒̓͂̿̀̾̔͌͛̄̽͊̒̂̊̊́̊̇̌͋͊̈́́̆̇́͑͛̿̐́̋̔͐̍̾̇̔͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̢̧̛̰͙̪̞̯̼̥̲̮͍̞͇̖̹͓͉̙̻̻̖̬̩̟̤̰̰̟̥̹̝͉̺̳̗̠̞̗̳̟͔̠̜͈̬͇̤̮̻̬͔̬̪̫͕̺̮͍͉̥̖̞̳͎̬̠̪̤̲͔̳̲͈̰̗̜͔̘̙͍͈̬͚͇̠̻̤͇͙͖̦̪̩̺̼̖̱̻̹̦̲̭̬̗̠̖̺̝͓̘̦̤̺͍̹̯̯̳̺̬͇̭̭͉͇̯̪̙̥̗̗̦̮̜̲͕̲̰̤̬͚̘̩̠̣̍͐̇̒̿̈̾͛̂̈̈́̌͑͐̅́̉͗́͆̆́̍͑̑͛̽̏̈́̅͑̒̑́̎͆̇͘͜͜͜͜ͅ ̸̢̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͚͇̻̱̖͎͙̳̼̬̹̙̼̬̥̩͎̗̻̲͚̯̲̮͙̼̯̞̫͎͙͉̼̱̘̱̮͈̬͈̣̰̟̪̯̳̺̦͖͉͈̥͙̼̥̦̗͙͎̭̺̪͙͖̙̳̖̯̰̬̦͍̙͍̥̫̻̠̥͓̟̰̜̗̯̙̣͈̝̞̰͎̮͙̥̫͇̟̳̮͔̮̗̣̣͉̣̝̦̲̺̖̹̠̤͔̦̣͈̻̥̭̻̠̤̯̞̠̥̠̙͔̱͉̻̙̑͐̉́̀̾̎̉̒́́̄̎̈́̂̄̈́͛̆̃͛̔͒̆̆̄̽͗̂̃̉̽͋̏͛̃͂̉͆̓͐͌̈́̅̐̒́͊̈́̓̐̄͋̿͆̎̾͐̇̋̓̓͗̾̋͌͌̂̌͂̋́̈͂͛̌͗͒͑̏̾̑̍̊̿̓͌̉̓͂͆̃̀̄̿͗̌̇̀̈́͌̾̓̓͛̀̽̔̈́͌̀̈̿̽͒͗̂̐̆͑͐̉̉̄̃̀̈́̿̿̀̊̽́̑̆̃̆̅͛̈̏͂̒͐̾̋̂́͊͗̈̌͂̑̾̐̑̀̃̓͐͛́̀͂̑̓̌̾͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅl̶̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̝̜͈͈̣̺̼̤̩̬͔͇̜͇̲̹͕͖̗̟̺͇͚̺͚̘̜͓̩͉͈͓̤̤͚̗̟͎͈̫̫͉̟̦̺̱̙̺͙̗̘͎̦̳͇͚͖̭̖̱̩͔͚͍͖̹̣̝͎̘͇͙̥̣͚̥͓̘͉̳̬̮͍̰̼̯̼͔̼̘̠̺̝͔̩̱̟͕̜͍̫͕̥̬̤̜͎͕̟͇̰͕̣͈͓͚̰̣̺͍͔͎̫͙̬̖̫̠̣̖̜̳̩͎̟̱̭̱̠̘͉̠̗͉͍̦̫̦̜̹̯̻̭̺̳̮̻͕͙̗̮̼̏̏͊́̏̃͂̉͌̒̿́̑́̍͋̀̋͐͆̍͐̊̔̈̐̓̄̑̇́͌̑̓̋̈́͐̏̇̓͊͑̊̄̀̽̈́̀̂̓̅͛́̉͛̀̀́͒̔͂͋́̆͒̃̿̃̒̀͊͐̿̓̓͗͂̔͗̈́̎͆̑͌̍͊̒͊͗͗͗͂̉̔͒̆̾͂̋̅̈́̈́̎͐͐̌̔́̽͆̀͗̐̀̀́͋̌̔͗̅̾̃̋́̎̓̂͂̐̋͌̈́̆̊͑̌̈́̿͋̊̍̔͛̀̊͆̀̐̓̆͒͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅì̶̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̱̦͈͓̜̝̰̮͓̩̭͍̣̻̩̣̝̞̱̮̖͉͈̺̻̥̼̱̩̻͉̰̟̪̮̞͇̮͔̞̟͕͙͎̻̘̹̩̥̺̮̞̪̗̥̣͓̫̦̪͎͉̝̜͓̖̮͍̗̙̙͔͓̖͚̜̼̻̳̥̞̗̝̥̝̬̳͓͖͍̪̟̦̮̞͚̬̘̘̹̖̱̻̙̹̱̰̜̙̘̠͔͕͕͉̝͔͓̲͓͎̫͖̳̠͓̗͙̻̯͙̺̺͍̰̝̠̞̤̥̰͖̿̉̏͌̂̃̊͛̑̓́͂̈́͊͗̔̍̉͛̄̓̅͂̎̎̋̍́̋́͒̿̄́̓͊͑̅̉́͑̍͒͛̒̂̂͋̌͌͐͋͋͊̈̇̄̃̄̄͗̅̓͂͛̈͋̈́͗̈́͂̉̒̏͛͆̐͐̒́̀̿̈́͒̔̌́͌̉̓̇̿̈́̇̓̈̑̂̇̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅk̶̨̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̲̝͓͔̦̹̪̤̟̖̲͉̤͕͇̲̹̼̙̰͙̘̤̼̟̩̱͙̪͉̞̝͈͎̳̰̞̲̤̲̪͇͎̤̟͓͈̗͍͓̘̮̞̬̟̗̱̫͍̭͙͎͚̪̪͇̞͓̯͇̗͈͈̖̱͎͕̩͕̳̘͎̺̣̺̫̮̩̰̪͇̫̜͓̲̣̟͍͔̥̜̥̥̫̱̩̯͍͔̝̪̰͖̮̭̯͇̲̖͉̳͎͎̫͎͔̬̞͇̤̝̠̪̣͎͉͙̞͖͓̗̣͓͙̪̭̼̟̫̹͍͇̥̺͖̣̝͈̩͚̦̯̙̞̭̾̓͊̎̈́̽̃̎͒̐̀̈́̂̽͂̅̀͂͆̇̑͑̏̌̂͊̅̾̓̋̇̎́̍̑̈́̊̿̂͑̂́͛̓̀̆̓̈́̀̆̌̔͊̔̊̀̽͗͆̾̈́́̈́̾̽́́̿̐͐̎̍͌̆̓́̂̈́̽͗͌̇͒̐̋̀͋̍͒̽̉͒̍̈́̽̃̐̾̾̔́͗̌̈́̔̉͒̋̊̓̽́̊̉̃͒̌̾̄̌̇̑́́̌͂̃̂̒͂͛̋̀̑̑̀̊́͂̆̊̔̈͐̈́̊̋̈́̑̐͒̈́̈́̒͛̈́́̽́͒̑̆̌̿̎̃̏̾̈́̓̒̓̓̓̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅé̵̛̛̛̛̼͈̱͊͌̀̃̅̀́͋̉̓̒́̒̈̎̂͆̂̈́͊̂͆͂̆̀̔͋̋̆̽̓̎̀̓̿͗̋̀́͂̉̀̏̓̇͐̔̉̇͛́̀̔̉̌̈́̐̈́̉̄̃̎̏̒͗̌̅̅̔̇̉̈͆̄͑́̍̀̈̑́̂̊̅̓͊̓̈̓̔̇̈́̈́̈́̃̏̿̿́̓́̀̋̆͌̾̏͌͑͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ ̴̧̢̨̢̛͓̩͕̝̳̭͈͈̘̼̫̣̪͚̥̋̃̀́̆͒̎͋͆̒̐̅̏̈͑̀̈́̆͑͜͠t̴̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̗͚̣͔̣̼̙͔̥͇̗͖̺̘̞̫̝͉̥͔͇͉̝̱̳̦̻̱͍͖̣̱̖̦͔̰̖͇̥̠̮̳͔̤̣̝͉̫̙̘̞͙̙͕̩͓̳̦͔͈̙̼̲̱̮̯̘̪̤̳̻̹̞̟͎̻͙͓̦̣̘̼̫̯̱̱͉̺͇̗̯̺̬̗̘͕͗̏̈́̓͊̄̇͗͌͌̅̈͐̇̾͑̊͋͌̇̋͌̎̐̓̓͑̽̃͗͆̓͆̌̈́͗̿̊̂́͂̃͒͋̀̀͐͗̓͐̇̊̑͐̈́̇́͌͌͊͐̒́͋̊͗̀̀̒̐̋̃̆̓͒͂̊̐̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅḩ̷͓͚̠̜̣̘͕͓̰̤̘͎̭̊̅̆̅̃̋̋̓̈́̀̾͊̐̈̓͊͑̀̄̓́̊͗͘͝ī̷̧̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̼͔̭̬̜͈͎͍͕̼͕̜̖̪͈̰̪̥͚̮͉͙͔̬͚̻̖̬͖̹̺̹͎͖͎͔̰̻̰̺̦͚͙̠͖͇͕̺̩̫̖̟͈̟̲̤͇͍̤̗̳̪̦̬͚̙̤̺͚̳̫̗̜̠͙̙̪̺̜͙̤̲̮̱̝̗͉͇̺͈̙͔̗̹͉͔͉̣̙̣͔̤̮̫̞̙̣͉̟̰̫̥̺̘̥̩̠͈̖̦͓̙͓̼̙̦̙̜͇̬͉̰̝̟̼̻͉͈̲͓̼̘̰̣̝̗̣̹̜͇͔̖͓̜̺̳̦͖͕̪̹̘͇̣̙̯̻̦̦͎̠̻͉̖̮̍̈̌̓̀̌͐̆͐̇͌͂̉̈́͛̈̉͂̅̔͐̾̓̒͑̐̃̀͒̾͗̾̿̾̃͛̂̇͌͌̎̓͒̍̂̾̈͗̉̑̌͆̒͛̋̉̎́̂͗̔́̇̇̽̾̀͛͋̈́̍̑́͑͒͑̒̐̂̋͑͂͆͋͌̽̈́͑̐̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̝̬̭͖̮͕̞̥͔̯̬̬͓̲̜̱͉̫͔̱͎̜̟͙̲̟͙̘̤͍͕͔͍̰̯͍̰͙̞̯̝͇͍̮̭͙̦͙̰̩̳̦̫̣̰̖̘̹̲̲̞̼̖̬̹̭̼͚̩̫̲̜͇̹͙̠̥̪͈̙͓͈̳̞̖̼̹͕̲̩̮͎̝̼̠͎̠͙̮̺̟̘̘̹̬͉̠̦̗͍̦͙̜̺͎͖̙͓̞͉̘̤̺̆͊̾̀̎̿́̀̂̓͆͒͆̎́̉̍̍͛̒́́̔́̋͆̈́̐̿̃͋̈́͋̓̔̀͋̀͛̏͗́͂̇̓̔̊̈́̀͑̎̅̌̾̽̏̇̓̾̓̎̍̿́̀͒͋̈́̈́́̓́̿̏͑͆̐̌̎͗̌̄̽͗͌͗͊̀̀̿̆́̍̌̔̀̔̀̾̇͆̿͒̈́̅͗̌̋̓̀̿̂̎͗̓̆̓͒͌̒̆͆̃̂͋̓̈́̇̄̔̿̐̏͗̄̑́͆̉̽͑̓́͒̅̇̊̑̎͆̔͐̄̽́̌̅̒̈͌̄͋͑̅̂͌̒̀̽̀̅͛̈̅̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ.̴̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̛͕͖̗̺̳͈̥̯̻̰̺̼̯̺̼͍͚̗̰̭̱̮̬̝͍͍̼̩̬̲̺̳̗̫̞͉̹̭̣̺̲͕̳͔̦̪͍̭̲̬̙̟͇͇͈̠̩͕̰͉͖̝͍͇͍̮̺̮̠͍͚̖̬͚̦͈̳͙̝̥̼̬̫͉͚͖̤̫̻̰́̿̾̔͂̌̃̏̌͆̿͛͊̆̈́̅͊̎̎̊͛͐̔̊̃̑͌͋͑̿̽͆̆̔̀̈̈̎̑̎̂̇̍̽̃̄͌̎̇͋͂̆͒̇͑͊̒̉́̍̐̋́̇̐̏̎̀͋̐̊̊̎̈́̐͑̑̾̅̅̿̋́͛̾͌̈́̌̈̇̒͌̀̌͌̌̔̉̔͌̀̊͂̌̈́̈͑̆̀̔̈́̐̅̈́͌̈̍̎̿̀́̇̓̔͌̆͒̈̾͊̃͌̌͂̒͛̽̂̉̿̔̾̽̆̃̒͂͊̽̋͆͌̓̃̓͂́̎͊͐̅̓́̍̓̏͗̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̯̯͓̙̖͕̮̟̲̣̤̥͍̙͔̳̰̞͍̰̜̫̘̹̙̳͚͖̱̝̯̦̼͕͍̱̲͕̲̟͓͉̠͉̼̫̬̭̻̝̭͕͈̱̙͕̠͕̱̣͓͙̪͇̪̥͚̟͈̠̳̜͚̞̟̱̤̹̗̜͇̦͚̞̦̱̘̳̳͓̼̞̠̪͓̘͍̭̙̙͍͈͎͔̱̲̭̙̪̯̦͕͙̺̜̝͇̬̼̪̥̪͕̤̪̦̜̯̤͕͓̘͓̱͚̼̜̠̱̗͚̩̠͉̝̳̯̻͖̖͇͓̳̣̰̫̥͇̜̥̤͖̱̘̺̘̮̣̭͈̙͔͙͍̥̜̳̲̯̫̙̙͓̟̼̙̩͕̿̎̌̎͛̄̊̈́̒̒͌́͗̔͒̅́͊̂̈́̍̋̀̎̈́̿͐̉͑̋̂̏̎̂̋͐̍̉͊͂̌̈́̇̆̌̌̓́̑͌̀͛̔̾̋̌̊̽̓̇͋̽̿̓̃͒̿̓̈́̈́̋́̋̾͗̑́̀̍̂́̾̾͒̇̓̋͆̇͂͗͆̑͛́̀̓̆̀͒̉̈́̓͐͊̔̽̍͋̉̍̆̈́̔̂̀̊̃̏͌́̂̂̈́͊̈́̿̾̅̏́͛̐̑̋̈́̈̍͋̓͂͗͊̽͗̒̐̓̽̎͒̇̊́̌̀̈̋͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḮ̶̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̢͕͚͓̣̤̜͇͕̱͚͉̗̳̖̺̳͓̩̪̳͔̪̥̫̺̻̣̖̜̣͇̝̯̙̟̗̠̭̰̯͔̮̮̹̙̹̭̘̺̺͍̠͇̪͈̭̮̣̮̲̜̲͙̜̜̪̯̪͙͍̗̘̭͖̲̼͔̗̝̲̩͉̜̜̟̯̥̗̖̯̦́̈̒̅͆̿̾̏́̉̏̓̏̑̀͗̚͘͜ͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̢̨̨̧̧̨̛̬̬͓̞͓̦̞̞̱̺̻͙̞̦̤̥̖̞̝̖̤̜̺͉͇̲̩̞̱̗͈̘͔̘̺̖̩̣͎͔̯̺͇̻͎͖͇̲͑̀͋̈́̀̓̋͑̈́́͗́͒̎͂͛̑̓͆̽̔͌͂̐̀̓̇͌̈̓̂̇̑͆̃̿̿̑́̓̍̾̌͐̆̅̅͌̌̈̈́̂̾̓̎̊͊̔̏͒̄̀̈́̅̓͋͌͐͆̿̀̈́̓́͗̂̆͑̈́̐͋͗̾͆̆̉̆͆̐͛͊̀͒͆́̾̈̊̐́̾͗̔͆̾͌̉͋̓̽̓̐͒̒̐̓̏̇̐͒̃̐̔̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅs̷̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̯̜̬̮̗̳̙͇̼̩̹̰̜̯̬̫̭͈̹͚̟͇̦̺̣̫̭̝͙̰̠̻͉̤̰̳̈́̍̑̈́̓͋̎̽́͛̇̏́̾͆̈́̈̿̄͛͐͑͑͛̌̾͐̀̀͂̒̃̑̆͂̈͒̏͛͒̆̂̀͑͛̽̈̈́̏͗͊̄͑̐̈́̀̏̓̅̌͌̍̃͆͊͗̈́̊̒̉̐̀̏̏́̈́̽̔̽̈́̈́̀͗̂͒̅̉͆̏̍̈̔́̑͂̏̅͛̓̈̀̓͆̍̇͊̂̔́̎̾̾̀͋̀̓̑̒̇͊̑͌͛̈́̀̌͂̽̄̄͒͆̓̂̌̆͑̈́̀͐̅̑̓̅͗̓̽̎̅̀̈́̈̒͑̂̓̄͋̽̂̒̓̏̒̂́͒̒͒̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝t̴̡̨̛̛̛̫̝͎̲̩̠̩̬̺̼̼͙͖̞̱͍̭̳̲͎͈̥̰͔̘͖̦̠̺͓̤̗͓̦͉̱̜̼̙͕̮̮̦̮̪̖̼͚̪͚̮̱͉͉͔͎̪͍̙͕̪̖̙̝̭̖̥̰̜̣̲̗̺͚̦̭͚̠͙̫̪̭̟̏̒̉̈́͒̂͊͋̓̈͋̐͂̓͑͛͋̓̽̀͐̓̅̏͒̿͑̆͌͒͋͂̐̏̃̀̽͊̈̌̓͋͐̉̉̂̾̂̄̿̒͗̅̓̌̈́̅͒́̓͑̍̅̆́̏͋̅̈̋̈́̊͌̂̔͊̔͗̉͂̈́͑̿͂̃̑͛̋͋̽̐̅͒̀̋̀̃̉́̅́̈͌̐̒͊͆̍̇̂̉̄̽͐̒́͗̔̊̌̆̈͑̈́͗̋̆̋̃͑̔̐̉͐̽̑̎͑̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅà̴̛̛̛̛̰̏͒̄̉̈̽͐͒͊̒̎̇́̈́̏̃̍͗̍͋̈́̇̓̆̌̎̆͌̅͌͊͐͒͂̒͋̒̐̽̀̉͐̄̄͋͋̑̍͌̀̓́̋̀̆̒̀̇̌͛̈́͊̀̍̈̈̇͐͛́́̌̉̽͗̈́͗͑̉͊͐̂̒͛̄̅̀͊͒͛̈́͑̋͋̾̑̑͗̓͒͐̅̋̌̿͋̑͗̇̽͒̋͒̆̐͋̓̿̀͒̀̋̅̏̏̈̌͗̀̆̍͋̑̎̿͑̂̆͊̌̒̐͑̋͗̌͌̽̀́̀̅̉͐̃͆̀̌̏̂̑͒͂̀͆̂̂̌̃͌͆̀͐̐̌̈́͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ŗ̵̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̛̟̗͙̖̻̺̩̭͍̗̲̭͎̠̫̖̟͎̤͉͕̫͖̲̤̪̠̱̪͇̤̱͉͎͖̣͓̱͖̖̞̬̠͔͓̳̪̠̲̞͓͔̭̥͎̘̖̹̱̘̘͈͔̟̬̯̫̩͓̦̜̱̖̟̣̞̲͓̫̖͈͓̬̜͉͎͓̱̗̦̙̖͎̬̈́̌̌̾̀̔͑̈́͑́͊̒̓̋̐͐̿̇̑͌̔̊̓̓̂͐͌̊̐̂͂͂̾͆̀̎̈́͑̆͊̒̈́̈́̃̈́̔̍̎̎̈̀̒̈́̇͌́̿̌͌́͂̃́̐̔̋̓̒̎̒̋̉̑̎͋͗̿̎͗͋̏͂͑̔͌͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅţ̸̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̛̝͚̹̻̟̤̺̙̫̘̥̙̬͈͎̖̩̝̱̲͔͙̙͎͕͇̭̞̲̦̼̲̰̰̱̭͉̖̫̗͕̦͉̞̭͍͙͔̞̩̲̥͔̘̘͓̪̲͈̬̲̰̫̙̲͍̝̱̜͖̼̙̠͕͔͖͎̭̯͚͓̙̩̖̱̝̞͙̘̮̠̻̖̣͈͎̖̫̫̪̫̲̥͉͍̦̹̥̫̲̭͎̼͕̖̫̭͔̺̮͙͖͎̺͙̗̙̮̜̪̹̟͙̺̞̠͓͈̙̙̙̬̖͇̥̯̣̤̱̘̤̪͖̮̫̬̥̣̩̠͛̃͐̂̌̿̉̅̾͛̈̊͊̋̀͂͑̿̀̈́̽̇̍͒̔͌̏̂̂̔͑͊͊͐̽̿̄̏̂́̇̓́̎̆̀̓̀͗̓̈̀̓̇̀̈́́̐́͆͒̌̋̀̽͛̽̇͆͛̑̓͐̈̆̃̏̋̑͂͆͊̍̽͐̏̎͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̛͇̟̲̥̠͎͚͈̪̯̤̖͙̰̪̥͖͇̳͙͚̙̞͕͈̭̙̘͕̩̳̝̝̹͖̦̺̤̗̞̪̬̖͙͎̟̤͈̯̦̤̮̯̝̖̘͕͕̫̦̼͓͓̬̩̲̪̤͇̯̤̠͈̦̮̭͍͇͎̞̯̳̭̬̲͎͉̯͚̣͚̤͓͓̲̳̯̠̯̬͈̞̪̬̤͔̖͙̬̜̰̲͎͚͔̯̣̹͈͚̘̱͍̥̞̮͈͇̤̲͕̳̥̖̭̱͙̪̳̩̺̻͎̻̟̻͈̙̝̠̣̗̮̞̩̣̩̫̻̮͓̖̻̘͚͉̳͔̲͚̲͔̼͛͐͒͌͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅt̴̢̨̤̠̬͚̯̼̯̹̫̻̱̦̪̼͔͎̼̮̼͍̫͖̙͙͔̟͍̱͕͙͖̘͇͇͈͈̠̽͂̇̊͌̂̉̍̈́͂̒͗̒̽́͘̚͜͜ͅͅo̵̧̧̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̙͕̣̙̩͍̪͎͖̮͍̝̮̱̺͉͎̼̹̞̖̖̭̻͉̯͍̼͓͇̩̞͉̲͓̦̥͓̳͍͓̣̦͚̺̩͙͉̱̬̞͕͇̭͉̙̙̪̣͚͉̠͍̙͚͈͈̮̻͉͍̜̙̫̗̗̭̬̖͚̱̦͓̯̣̰͍̝̊̂̀̉̀̓̒͋̾̀̇͌̐́̀̅̈́͂̾͂͛̅̔͋̐͛͑̿͂̄́̓̓̚͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͍̝͎̦̗͙͔͔͓̗̝͕̝̖͈͕̖̫̘̞͚͔̪̼̱̳͇͖̮̞̜̖̙̹̼̞̹̺̞͖͇̮̝̠̩̹̗̱͈̫̹̘͓̜̘̫͎̥̹̟̱̜̫̩̫͔͇̩͎̺͈̫͔̼͓̪̠̝̺͈͍̹̱̭̯̻͕̠̱̦̘̹̯͚̠̥͎͙̖̳̙̱̗̙͈͙̳̤̫͚̩̱̙̹͕̱̻̝̫̺̦̗̬̯̮̯̲̪̜̻̞͍̣͈͎̥̤̪͙̣̬̠͙̞̞̠̺͓̻͔͓̘̜̟̪͕̫̥͎̝̗̹̩͈͎̪̖̗̼̤̫͖̦̤̗̹͕̙̰̦̖̿́̿̉̽̐̈́̃́̾̍̌̇̉̀̅̄͐̎̓̆͒̋̏͑̑͒̓́̆̓́̿̍̓̒̓̅̓͋̆̍͌̔̇̽̃̇̀̅̽̍̀̑̈́̈́̈́̋̇͑̃̆̅̊̈̿͑͋̈́̈͊̓̃͆̆̈̿̂̃̇̂̂͆̾͛̃͆̎̈̐̉̏̿̓̽͆̓̅̈́̇̅̈́̋̅̈́́͊͗̅̇̅̄̔̊̀̄̒̒̽̀͒̐̇̌̈̿̌͂͆͛̂̔̒́̎̆͑̂̔̀̓̀̌̉̓̑̉̈́̓̽̓́̅́̆̐̽͑̈́̎͒̿̀̾̓͋͌̾̊̌̃͂̽̓̔̈́̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̴̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͕͈̭̞̳̙̰̪̭̹̯̠͖̼̼͇̖̜͉͎͇̘͖͔͎̫̬̠͉̳͇͍̱̟̥̗͙͍̖̭̥̬͚͈̪̳̥͚̥̩̞̼̣̹̠̺̞̻̦̫̲̤̙̘̫̰͚͉̩͎̝̣̤̙̹̦̝̘̲͇̘̤͔̱̣̖̻̳̰̣̗̭̹̤͔͓͕͇̟̭̙̩͍̘͚͎̹̪͙͚̞̬͍̩͎̰̯̣̮͕̩̮̭̲̥̟͉̙͍̥̪̗͖̘̞̦̹̩̻̞̗͕̖̣̤̝̹̞̘͎̗̪̙̰͇͖̬̘̻̟̰͈͕̤͖̬̞͔̽͊̾̄͛̿̆̃̋̒̈͊̉̎̓͆̐̉͌̋͌̒̑́̆̅͆̊̂̏͆͂̍̐̊̓̿͛̓̉͆̽̅́̏͆̉̄̾̎͆͛̓̓̑̄̊͌̔̀͛̔́̏̆̊̽͑̀͂̓͊̌͆͆͋̄̇̋͐͌̔́̃̇͆̏͛̐͌́̉̃̃̈̄͌͗͐̈́̈́̍̄̏̑̆̈́̑̏̇̈́͐͑̅͆̓͆̄͐̈́͊̎̓̃̾͒͐͐͗̑͑̉̓̔̈́͗̆̈̀́̆̅̀̓̀́͒̈́̿̀͋͒̍̄̀̍̏̿͊̓̏̏̓̌̎̒̒͊͑̽͊͊̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͈̙̣̲̘̭̩͉̱̖̙̜͙̰̖̲̱͖̹̬̺̦͍̺̘̲̰̼̬̥͚̤̹͕̮͍̪͇͚̗̺͕̫̘̭̝̹͓͓̥͈͔̦͎͚̩͙̗̰͎̟̙͔͇̮̳̭̲͎̤̹̖̱͇͓͈͓͉̙̲̻̣̣̰̣̻͍̟͚̱͈͔̩̟̘͓͉̜̭͈̗̜̗̼̘̥̳͓̜̲̼͕̳̦̜̼̙̞͙͎͂̈̎̅̃̓͋̊̈́͛͌͐́̈̓́̍̓̽̋̽̈̏́̀̔̑̓͋̈́̓̊̽͌̋̍̑̎̓̅̓̈́͋̈͂̋͒̽̍̄̃̾̈́̅͑͆̐̑͊͐͋̂̌̆͛̇̅̅̾̎̂̓̆͌̽͌͂́͂̊͊͒̃̊̈̉̄͗̓̋͋͂̽̀͒̆̃́̍̾̎́͛̅̉̾̐̑̎̈̔̂̇̔͊̇̊̂̉̌͛̃͆̋͊̔͑̉̂̏̾̌̔͐͌̈́̽͑̃͒́͆̈́͑̇͐̓͌̔͐̇̒̑͂̾̇̆͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̴̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̥̪̩̹̼̣̞͎̮̦̱͉̗͍̰̪̞̥͙̖͚͍̪̘̥̱̖̮͉̝̙̳̺͉̳̣̱̠̘̖̤̞͎̻̻̰̤̜͙͍̬̞̜͔͈̯͉̼̖̖̙̬̲̘̳̹͈̰͌́̔̌͑͂͂̍̓̀̓́̀̃̈́̎́̐̔͛̄̄̓̈́̌̓̃̓́́̃̉̈́͒̀͂̃͑̏̂̍̃̀́̋̇̈́̈́͋̐̆̈̎̊̄̒͑̊͗͌͊́͊́̅̾̑̈̈́͌͒̉̿͋̎̈̃̈́͌̓͑̅̌̓͛́̈͌͋̈́̌̓̐͗̀̓̈́̂͊̑͋̽͑͒̈́̈́̀̔͋̊͊̅͛̑̒͐̀̀̃͋̄̑̀͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̢̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̣͖̼͖͎̲̦̳̥͓̮̙̣͖̝̪̪̜̮̫̺̦̟̖͕̳̮͎̲̦̜͈̣͔͎̬͍̰͙͍̯͙̙̖͕̰͎̝̲͙͇̳̭͇̜̺̩̗̘̼͎̜̞͇͈͇̻̠͔̰͎̤͔̭̟̼̗̼̲͇͙̣̩̲̤͚̰̠̫̫͈̻̦̤͉͓͉̯̩͙̬̲̱̙̥̼̞͓̫̲̤̬͎̖̜̞͂̍͛͛͒͂̽̏̓̌͒̌̀̄̌̾͑͆̀̒̋̋͆̓̿̓̃͊̎̂͂̇̑̀̄̏͂̂̊̓̈́̎̅̀͊̒̓͊͑́̓͂͑̌̓̈́̿̔̀͆̇̒̈͛͐͛͒͒́̀̆͒̈́̀͂́̽͂̌͂̏̃̋̀͂́̉̈́͌́͛̿̃̿̊̈͗̀̎͗̓̂͛̅̉̈́͛͊͐̐̀͒̒̃̃̋̀̃͊͐̇͑̉͒̓̔͒͐̍̍̉̃̀̈́̋̽̒̑͒̂̽̃̋̐͊̋̀̓͒̿̃̽̓́͊̾̐͒͑̒̈́̌̇̽̐̈́̾̃͊͒̑͋͂͂́̇͛͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̴̨̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̱̰̙̩̜̺̯̗̘̣̠͈̭̬͙͇̺̟̱̪̲̱͖̯̠̤̹̠̮̜̻͙̮͖̰͔̖͇̤̠͇̹̥̰̖͚̳̜͔͚͇̣͉̦̟̳̫̩͖͎̗͈̹̖̤̖̤̜͉̺̦͙̳̝̫̠̱̙̖̣̩̰̰̪̯̘̮̪̙̞̠̤̜̙̮̮͖͙͓̤̬̝͉̯̖͖̩̪̳̗̝̯̺̜̯̘͇̦͂̆͒̒̿̓̊̀̍̋̓͗̆̒̈̓̂̐̾͗̕̕͜͠ͅǫ̵̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̢̯̜̗̪̭̰͍̲̱̫͙̺̞̳̻̗̘̠̫̝̪̮̰͖̣̯̖̟̲͚̫̩̪̙̩̮͉̱̥͈̝̬̙̲̲͔̹̦̥͎̟͍̣̰͕͓̼̗̻̜̜̘͎̩̤̺̥̫̩̤̯͇̟͇͚̫͎̪͔͉̭̙̣͙̮̙̣͍̣̤̼̠̰̭͇̻̭̦̗͔̗͓̰̥̰͖͎̺̠̥̝̳̯̺̳͖̲̹͚͎̞̰͍̳͉̥͉̪̜̙̟͎̞͖̩̳̟̼͇̲̱͚̫͇̜̺̜̤̖̫̬̘̤̮̤̩͔̰̻̲̭̎̿̊͑̔́̔̍̈́̈́̋̏̆̓́̀͌͗̈́̅̀̿̑̓̌̃͂̈́̒͐͋̑̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̛͈̙͈̙͚͔̠͔̳̺̰̹͙̩̻͉̳̞̥͕͉̱͎͙̘̳͈̱̝̬̙̤̦̺̝̤͚̞̯̯͓͓̦̦̮͓̱͎̖̤̙͙͔͎͖̠͉͇̯̟̲̻̠̼̭͈̖̳̞̮̥͚̪̺͈̖͙̤̱̭̝̘͚̫̊͑̌̏̓̆̑͗̾̓́̿̒̎̂̊̆̂̽͌̐̎́̃͘̚͜͜ͅͅͅë̵̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̡̨̫̫̠̮̣͈͓̗̹͍̖̼̗̲͍̙̻͖͖̺̰̱̼̳̳͕̲͓͈̩̼͓̲̰̰͇̫̱̝̩̯̱̤̪̬̝̠͓͔̤̥̮̙̫͓̤̱̼̣͓̞̟̦͓̹͉͉͍̤͉͖͇͈͉͍̬̻̦̲̤̟̣̜̱̤͔͎̜̟͔̪̫̠͍̝͖̗̺̮̯̩͕͙̥̖́̅͌̑̍̃́͗̈́̎̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ţ̷̡̢̧̛̛̛̛͍̤̤̙̞̼̩͎͈̫̯͇̪͖̯̫̮̭̟̬͓͉̩̙̠͎̹̖̻̤͚͋͑̌̔̋̐̆͊͊͐̈͑͐͂̑̅̏̓̒̉̀͑̎̀̈̓͊̂̄̓͋̏̆̑͗͂̀͑̓̊̈́̓̒̇͌̆̃͐̐̈̅͑̐͊̃̑̂͂̍̎̐̃̎́̑̎̄̓̑͆̿͐͑̀̃̓̈́̈́̿͊̀̈̈́̌̈̄̈́͆̀̄̓̒̊́͌̀̇͌̓̆̀̋̀̔̋̋̀̎͗͆̔̈́̐͑͊̓͂̈̆̒̀̈́̃̐͌̆̏̈́͆̌̾̿͒̃͆͒̈́̈͊̌͗͐̊͂̍̅͆̔̐͗̆͐͆͆̐̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ḧ̴̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̛͈̞̳̰̬̖̖̺͕̮͙̻̭̤͎̟̪̹̼̦̬̬͉̜͍̥̦̼̪͉̱̗̣̬̤͚̼͚̠͎̝̖͕͕͈̤͖̳͙̜͓͍̞̭̦̹̬͖̝̫̣̝̜̗̰͈͕̭̩̤̼̥͍̭̞͔̫͙͉͔̦̳̜͖́̊͐̿̀̀̒͑͑͐́͗͑̎͗̓̓̅̓̂̌͑͆̑́͒̈́͌͒̾͂̍̋̽̏̀̄̉̔̾̄͂̇́͛͊̌͆̓̄̈́͗̐͛̿̒̓́̅͋͒͛̇́͂̑̊̇̒̓̽̃͗͒̉̑́̎͑̀̀̆͋͑͂̑͂͌̾͂̀̍̅̆͋̇̐̀̇̉̔̌̾̓̋͛̄̓̓̈́̃̌̏͋̐͋͗̑̓̾̄̓͗̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅî̸̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̠̰͚̻͇̰̮͖̫͙̣̲̖̼̣̞̲̠̗͍̜̩̙̜̠̖̟̝̩͍̮̣̫̘͖̩͈̳̭͕̠͖͉̜͉̝̙̳̘͈̝̰̣̱͈̠̭̬̦̬̻̣̖͚̝͎̺̻͚̭̻̦̯̬̤̝̼̤͔͖͉̭̝̦͎̗͖͉̺̠̥̺͔͖̜̲͇̠̤͍̯̱͙̬͎͓̙̱͖̙̱̙̥̟̮̜̮̖͖̹̤͕̞͇̦͈̣͎̠͔̪̹͇̱̺͍̩̖̦͎̼̜͖̭̹̪͚̤͈̹̗̣̜͔̳̺̱̼͇̹̻̞͔͓̰͚̭͚̞͉̣̜̰̺̪̘͕̪̰̍͌͐̃̔̊̍̍͊́̋͒̏͛͑̉͗͛̀̄͆̈̂͌́̉̓͐̾̔́̇̌̒͊͑͆̀̇͊͆́̆̌͊̐̈́̓̔͑̈́͂͊̏̃̒̑̌͂̅͐̉͐̓̅̋̿̈́̋̆̒̑́̂̋̃͐̾̑̏̋̈́̈́̂͊͛̎̈́̋̈͒͋̽͂́́̾̄͗̅̀̀̄́̈̌́̿̎̈̃̓̈̄̌̾̃̓̃͌͑̈̀̅̀̽̌̎̅̇͆̇̍́̉͋̏̀͒́̍̑͗̎̄́̀̓͊̀̎̈́̈́͐̀͒̉̍̿̇̊̀̾̎͂͋̀̔̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̡̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̜͙̼̪̗͍̠͔̼̬̠͙͓͚͎͈̱̯͖̫̬̪͙͙̺͍̲͉̺̭̣͙͈̲̮̣͚̻͙͍̟̫̗̯̞̫̰͓̮̱͈̝̱̬̖̹͓͇̳̦̠̦̺̱̣̝̖͕̩͊̀̊̂̀́̽̉̓̎̌́̐́̋͋͗͋͊̏̓͒̃̎͑̒̂̆̇̽̓̅̍̽̂̈́̇̀̆̆̀̈́̀͛̄̏́͗̾̊͂́̿̓͌̍̿̒͊͑̏̂̐͊̊̾̑̈́̒̏̾̉͐̊͒͛̌̿̀̎̐̔̾̇̀͋̿̊͊̿̐̾̊̈́̑͂͂̀̊͑̑͒́̀̒̽̐̍͗̃̇͆̋̉̓́̃̀̄̽͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅg̶̢̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̮͈̩̥̥̤͖͔̺̺̯͍̥̘͕͙̝̠̠͎̯̣̳̬̤͓̟͔̙̻̩͔̪̳̜̻̯̩̖̠̥͖̯̻̤̖̱̪̳͕͉̝̬͎͇̯̻͔̙̮̳͔͖̭̗̳̣̋̌̆̂̍̋̄̀́̒̈́́͒̔̽̽͐͂͛̎͛̔̋̾͂̈̅̌̂̐̀̐̆̄́̒̃͛̽͊̿̅̎͗̋̃͐̎̈́͒̈́̈͌̓̈́̍͊̐̐̌̀͗̎͌́̽̈́͒̈́̈́̃̒̈́͆̑̉̏̾̑̎͗͛̆̒̔̎̓̍͂̑͆̿͌͊̀͒͐͊̆̈́̀̓͂͋̾̉̓̾̀̐̌̈́́͑̈́̎͌̒̏̌̈́̂̓̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̺͎̝̩̰̦̫̯͓̳̙̞̤͙͍̫̪̺̻͖̖̞̘̹͔͖͉̣̖͖̘̰̜̳̟̺͉̥̤̻̣̺̖̥͎̹͔͕͕̥̫̜̰͈̘̭̱͔̥͓͔̜͚̦̲̺̲̬̬̮̥̮͓͕̩̺͖͓͚̮̝̣͕͚͕͉̦̳̰͚̱̗͖͔̺̠͗̒̇̊̈́̐͋́̉̓̑̌̈́̑̌̂́̇͊̄̆̽̂͒̄̑̎̄̾͌̒͛̉̊̋́͐͗̃̎̋̈́̽̅̾̿͛̂̎͂̃̐̎͌͊̀̀́͆̏̈̌̎͋̌̔́̐̀͊͌̔͐̈̃́͂̎͐͗̇̍̀̅̉̾̏̇̓̌͋̄̌̅̏̊̔̀̋̃̅̾̔̌̂́̔́̒̅̂̌̎̈̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̰̗̩̤̠̫̪͖̞̤̰̳̳̫̼̫͎͇͈͓̫͍͚̫͕̼̣̗͙̤̞̙͖͎̫̞̱̜̠̞͍͍͖͓̹̺̼̻̜̞͚̟͕̙̤͔͙̱̟͉̝̰̞͙͍̣͎̗̦̘̳͉͇̟͉̘̺̝̮̟͔̖̮̭̥̦̣̱̪̲͓̞̪̬̺̳͔̳͓̲̩̱̭̜̳̦̩̮̮̗̭̤̭̭̪͕̝͓̪̖̦̬̖͖̦͈̹̭̺̲̣͍͇͕̻͖̰̱̣̤̘̩̭͙̪̼̞̭̙̹̭̭͉̖͙̞̩̤̤̰̯̙̹̞͎̥̰͍̼̟͓̌̈́͗̅͒͊̒͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̤͇̥̲̘̣̞͚͈̖̙̭̦̬͙̜̮̼̞͎̙̝͈̦̫̻̰͚̫̳̱̻͇̦͖̮̗̜̗͕̙͔̤̙̘̹̤̠̗̞̺̻̙̲͓̬̖͉̣͈̦̼͇̺̦̳̻̥̣̫̜̠̪͎̦̮̤̠̥͚͉̖̜͎̗̹̞̮͖̬͙͙̜̖͉͚͇͎̯̻̲̦̯͙̜̫̻̼̪͇͖̣̲̦̬̦̜͔̦̰̱͕͕̜̘̖̆̂̓͛̒͐̆̅̀̆͑̅̅̿̽̃͂̍̆̿̊̀̆̅̎̃͑̔̾̑̈̌̌̓̍̀̋̇̏́̒͋̾͛̑͊͗͊́̂́͗̔̒͒̂́̑̔̆͛͛̓̊͋͗͐̐͌̓̏́́̐͑͂͗̓̽͋͋͗̒̉͐́͛̊͐̀̾̋͊̊́̓͑̂́̄̀̀̋̏́̊̃̈́́͌̽̓̇̏̽͆̿̑͂̿̍͂̀̔͋̾͂̄͋͑̆̏̍̈́̂̽̍̂̏̓̓́̃̉̊͋̈͌̿̑̌̂̂̀͋̆̓̂̏̄́̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̧̛̛͚͇͕͔͎͚̭̦̗̠̘̱̤̳̼̦̟̼̭̖̖̯͚̦̤͓̗͕͔̳̙͖̩̜̻̫̫̟͉͖̥̲͓̟̱͓̞̦͙̼̰̦̺͚̗̖̤͕͉̘͎͔͚̬̹͎̯͕̱̯̫̯͇͈̪̮̖̪͇̪̺͙̼̹͈͙̩̪̥͉̮̤̯͙͎͕̖̹̒̈́̿̀̓̀̔͗̒͑̍́̂͌̎̆̍̃͑͗̄̋̑̎̐̄͛̃́͊̀̓̃́̄̈́͋͊̾̊̽̽͂̂̅̒̉̂̉̊̓̄͋̈́̅̿̅̍̎̆̀̿̎̎̽̈́̀̀̽̿͐͂̅̽̆́̾̽̈́̎̈̓̓͒̃͗͋̐̎̀̓͗͛̇̍̃͛͗̎͗̂͋̆̽̉͋͂̏͌̈́͋̈̅̓͑̓̆̌͊́́̑̓̓̍͂̆̿͗̿̑͆̄̾͌̈̉̐̉͒̌͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̷̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̣̱̣̪̬̠̙̩̯̰̲̰̥̲̰̦̬̙͈̰̻̮̘̞͙̱̣̝͓̝̩̹̳̱͍̬̦͚͚͎̺͍̲̰̜̜̭̫̯̖̜̭̗̲̙̙̠͖̺̲̳̳̩͍̲͍̲̺̗̦̘̲͈̼̙̗̫̪̻̣̰͇̗̹̞̥̫̺̘͙̮̳̘̟͓̤͙̙͖̱̖͇͙͎̤̼̬̱͇͓͚͈̫̣͕̠͚͉͉̤̰͓͔̙̗͓͓̣̠̻̪͓̼͈̭̝̰͎̘̱̳̖̺͈̞͓̣͔̼̩̪̯̱̪̼̖̺̤̭̹̪̪͙̭̻̞̳͚͕͇̹̝̯̝̩̗͍̥̜̪̩̜̗͓̫͉̪̈̃͂̓̌̀̓̿̂́̓̅̽̈̈̈̑̿̅̈́͑͗̒̃͂͒̐͐̉͛́̀̋̏̎̇̀̀̑̃͆̊̆̅̏̊͊̎̽͂̏̑͐͊͋̏́̈́̒̏͆̍͛͆̌̔̾̈́̀̾́͆͛͌͋̑̾͑͑̒̔̏̽̑̋̄̃̿̇̎̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅḄ̷̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̱̻̩͎͔̦͍͕͚̜͎̣͕̙̯̜̙̞̺̝͓̲̦̰͕̼̜̘͎̋̊̊̈́͂͌͒̆͋̌̑̇̎͊̅́̈͋͗͋̄̏͊͑̾͐̀̀́̏̿̌̇̔̐̊̅̉̏̿́̓̓̓̃̐̍͗̔̽͂͗̄̋̔̿̒͆͂̅̐͌̈́͂́̃̔̉̑́̆́͋̀̒̀͂̄̒̅̐́͂̈̿̀̀̄̂̈́͗̅̌̈́̏͗́̑͗͒̇́̄̀̓͗͐̏̄̏̑̀͑̽̉̋̓͂̓̇̐̈̾͐̈́͊́͆̑̋̆̽̉̐́̆̉͌̓̋̈́̅̆̉̆͆̈̅̒̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅų̴̡̡̡̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̬̟͚̹̜͓̩̞͙̩̩̬̩̻̯̮͈̣̰̪̠͎̮͉̱͙̯̼̹͖̼̱̘͈͖̬̺̪̟̳̭̩͕͖͎̱̩̟̥͈̪̯͇͎̝̙͖͕̩̰̥̖̟̦̜̟̝̜̹̫̟̭͔͖̲̪͎̻̟̗̳̖̯̥̣̘̭͖̮̹̞̣͕̖̘͙̩̖̻̣͖̲̳̝̟̟̖̺͓̮̘̥̭̹̭̬̗̬͕̺̻̘̤͚̯̯̘̪͎̰̯̮̼̥̤͍̻͇̻̳̣̤̲͍͔̭̟͙̫̫̳̣̫̬̣̝̳̮̖̳͕͖̖͍̺͙̞̱̙̦̗̯̽̉̈̈̔͛́̊̀̈́́̈́̂̔͂͌̀̽͋̐̌͂̽͐̓̈́̄̊́̊̋́̏͗̄͆̅́͑́͛̍͛̓̎̇̓͐̋͑̓̎͋̒̍̾̑́͋̂̆̓̄͂̒̂̿̎́̆̔̓̿̎̓̆̅͛͆́̋͒͌́̆̄̅̍̉̍͒̆̔̓̈͐͒͗͐͗̇̌̌̐̽̀̐̃̌̿̈̓͛͛̈́͆̏̃̄̄̈͋͊̉̈͂̅̆̏́̔̍͗̓͗̈̑́̾̈̇͊̈̀͑͆̈́͊̎̉͐̑̅̀͑̅̀̅͗̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̛̛̛̩͉̄͐̐͋̑̆́̍͌͒̍̔͗̿̂̈́́͊̀́͒̍̇̆̍̔́̀͂͗̍͋̌́̿͋̾́͊̔̈́͛̈́̾̈́̔̆̀̌͛͛͒̌̆͋͗̉̊̏̿̈́̄̀͆͛̉͗̅̀̆͐͐͌̈́̎̾͊̆̓̒̓͋͂̇͂͋̿̊̀̅͊̒͒̐̄̈́̉̇̆͑͐̿͊͗̀̿̈́̑͋̑̌̀̊͌̋́̒̓̎̑͒̏̿̔̀̌̾̄̏̈́̂̈̑͛̓̑͆̿̂̋̈͗̄͂̈͂̈́̽͊͐͒̏́͗́̈́̏̓͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̛̖͙̫͙̮͓͚̠̠̺͉͙͕̙͕̮̲̱̙͉̪̤̙̪̟̻̼̱̣̙̞̯̠̙̗̳͚̳̯͚̞͇̺̙͕̣̯̞̞̠̦͉̯̦̗͙̫̯͔̫̱̺͖͖̘̠͕̥̝̗̞̥̮̱̲͔̘̟͍̣̭̦̩͈̫̮̮͍̮̬̠̟̺̦̖̙̯̩̹͈̻̩͎͇̞̤̞͙͉̳̲͉̟̟̻̼̗͚̦̤̳͆̽̓͑̉͊̓͋̇͊̄̅̇͂̋́̌̿͐͆̉̑̂́̽͗͊̃͑͂̀̎̔̈̒͒̑̓̋̅̽̎̑̋̽͆̐́̋͑̏̒̌̔͑͗̃͌̓͋̑̓̑͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̴̢̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̺͕̳͎͈͖̭̯̘͎͎͙̜̣̹͉̻̹̦̙̺͔͎̫̩̟̤̮̭̝̱̮̺͙͚̟̘͈̲͇̤̗̳̩̖̼͕̙͙͚̩̟̱̭̯̖͍͇̜̹͎̭͖͈̻̬̻̟̫͔̱̹͈̮̙̲̻̰͚̱̘̫̠͉̺͇̦̪̘̥̰̱̭̭̦̘̞̞̝̜͈͉͉̦̙͉͚̞͖̬͚̬̬̜̪̣̌̑̓̏̉͌͌͗̀̏̐͋̀͋̂̓̆̔͌̓̊̽̾̃́̃̍̈́͆̇̀̍̔̇̓̽̀̋́̈́̉̾̐̅̓̏̑̍́̃̋̊̄͆̈́̈́͑̔̋̅͛͌̀͒̋̍̀͗͊͆́̋̊͊̏̀̽̑͑̆̔̈́̌̇̿̆̀̑́̂͒̇́͊̒̓̎̉̇͐̃̂̀̃̉̔̽̒̈́̈́̓͛͒̉̀̍͌̌̀̑͋̈́̿̍͐̏̌̌̽́̐̃̋̓̏̒̉̐͆͑̂̋̾̍͋͆͊̊̃̉̂̇̅͒͊̔͗̒͂̔͒̎̈́͒̂͗̈̍̓͗̒̈͒̂͆̀̇̎̏̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̧͍̼͎̻͙̺̪̻̝͕̦̦̺͔̜͔̩̭̪͚̩̗̥̙̪̮̟̮̱͓̞͔͖̝͕͎̲̟̻̫͔̖̯͕̠̥͍̭̫̲̦̭͎̥̦̬͔̼̠̣̼̥͙̳͉͇̥̲̙͇̯̟̪̹͍͍̰͚͉̜̪̘̼̣̗̥̩̭̮̯̠̖̣̖͈̳̼̯̻̹̠͔̞̠͖̗͉̠͕̗͉͈͈͈̞̰̠̯͕̖̬͔͉̰̥͇̙͎̯̹̱͍̻̟̭͙̠̟̫̪͍͇̞̞̠̯̯͈̭̭̖͎̗̥͚̼͚̰̦̯̞̫̟̣̣̼́̒͛́̾̄̇̓̔̌̾̓̀̈́̈́͒̄̉̏̈́̎̈́̽͑͌͒͋̽̐̐͑̈́̏́͌̅́̀̅̎͗̊̏͌͗̔̍̿̎̅̍̊͋̆̒̈́̽̓͗̈̆̾͂̉̈̂̌̇̾̒̇̇͒͌̊̓̄̊̔̄̑̅̌̂̉̊͌̌͂̑̊̎̈́͊̅̄͒̇̂̀̊̏̿̔̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̘̗̳̤̗͕̼͉̰̹̥͕͓̟̠͚̝̫̙̮̙͔̭̫͔̫͉̫̪̯̱̟̮̲̞͚̳̗͇̱̥̼̠͙͎͚̪̲̳̩͈͕͔̦̰̠͕̠͔̩̟͈͉̺̫͉̹̲̜̙̘̮̳̻̪̙̖̯̜̼̰̰̜̪̭͍̱͉͚͖͔̙̤̰̺̲̺͔̲̝̬̯̫̰͙͍̥̰͓̜̲͙̞͕̪̘̜̖̼͓͓̰̪͍͙̯̣̣̪̰̳̫̗̺̹͍͈͚̲̲̦̤̱̫̼͙̙̬̖̫̟̻̹̥̮̜̜̞̗̓̿͋̈́̽͗̂̑̃̏̈́̊̈́́̈̏̃͑̈́̓͒̍̉̎̽̎̈́͋̿̄̒̓̔̐͒͒͊͐́́̔̾͋͌͋͌͋̐̒̓̉̐͒͑̑́̓͒̓̈͗̾͛̒̀͗̀̎̌̆͗̾̒͋̎̓̋̽̿̐̐̊̅͗̾̎̄́̾̅̄͐͗͊̈́͒͂̂̊̃͒͂̎̏̊̅͂̈́͛̋͒͊͊́͒̐́̎̑̅́͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅį̷̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̭̘̣̻͈͙͉̝̻̙̲͎̲̯̠̣̘͔̪̙̙͙̜͍͈̖͖̻̘̦̜͕̳͙͎͚̙̖͎̺̗͕̱̻̱̲̯͍̤̬͖̗̣͍̰̝͚͍̠̫̘͍̫̫̙̩̣̻̳̘͈͙̠̺͇̲̱͔̬̜̩͈̼͉̦͓͎̥̳̩̬̳̱̟̤̹̩͇̤͕̤̼̱͙͍͖̬̜͙̫͕̥̙̯͙̩͕̖̠̯͍͉͙͈̹̣̱̹̦̺͖̲̭͓̙̝̥̻̟̫̹̗̼̯̭̜̙̬͕̲̣̰̩̰̮̘͍͙̲̬̥̞̫̹̲̹̪̖̺͖͇͈̫̙̗͇̈́̈́̈́̑̄͐̔̀̉̏͌̾̉́͂̊͋̋͊̑͒̇̈́̈́̇͐̃̅͊̿̾̾̒̌̇̈́͛͊͋͋͐̾̍̈͊̑͒̽͆̓̊̈́̅́̊̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅs̴̡̧̢̡̡̢̛̭̣̦̫̯͙̖͓͎̤̫͚̮̬͖̞̟͍̩͍̖̝̰͇̜̗̣̝̟̱̟̘̭͚̪̭̱̣̩̠̗̮̭̻͙̳̞̙͓̝̘̜͎̬̟͉̻̯͙̟͖͙̱̗̝͍̠̦͕̮̝̬͓̼̥̥̠͎̰̖͍̀̈́̀͆̀̀̌͑̿́̆̽̔̀͆́͋̈́͑͘̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̞̲̣̣͖̰͔̭̩̜̳̪̰̩̲͖̤̜͍̟̞̖̞̞̮̯͚͙̞̖͍̪̖͎̰̰͈̖̮͖̺̙̭͇̞͈̹͉̣̙̫̩̝͈̮̖̻̲͕̝̠̗͉̺̗̲̯͕̩̹͔̯̥̦̺͈̦̺̥̬̪͈͎͖̻͕̭̱̹͎̰̩̋͗̾̄͂̉̄̀̑͂̎̕͜ͅI̵̢̛̛̛̛̦͚͙̲̤̣̝̹̹͆̂̀̍̀̈́̃̍͑̆̅̃̿͋̂̍̆̀́̂̉̓̐͑̐̊̔̉͐͒̂͌͌̀̎̉͛̓̀͗̈̔̍̾́̅̉̎͊̈́͑̓̉̔̏͛͛͂̌̑́̊̐̔̑̔̈̑̉̓́̔̀̔̂̐͌̔̇͋̌̆̍́̚̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̛̛͇͍͉̮̲̜̹̫̙̯̼̱̮̪͈̩̤̺̯͍̺͕̜͉̼̫̰̘̫̟͕̠̖͕̥̣͙̼̥̳̟͓͚͎͕͚̦͚̝͍̩̟̯̱̖͇̞͈̞̯̱̬̠̥͈͍̫̥͌͛̎͑̋͒̈͑́̀̇̈́̽̀̿̂͒̒̄́̓̇͒̅̈́͗̅̊͆̂̈́̈́̎̊̀̒̒͗͒͐̓̏͊̀̑̎̄̍͑̍̄̇̂̿̂̾͛̈́̅̀́̓͒̈̄͒̆͌̈͒̐̈͊̀̀̓͒͂̾̍̓̈̎̋́͛͗̀̄͆̑͊̾̒́̉̐͑̾̏̍̌̀̌͊̀͛͑͗͆̽̍̈́̈́̈́̆́̀͋̀̿̀̈̾̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅw̴̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛͎̰͔̠̭͕̘̦͇͖͇̭͖̹̤̳̙̠͚̫̣̪̹̳̝̙͈̜̗̻̠̖͖̙̺̮͙̲̫̤̹̬̜̼̩̹̲̘̱̫̣̦̹̳̺͔̖̪̝̩̩̰̙͗̎̾̓͆̆́̾̀̽̉̿̐͂̇͑͒̔͑́̓̂̏̏̇̉̊̅͗̐̽̉̐́̍͌͌̀̾̈́̌̎̌͒̐͛̉̾̐̓̔̓̓̿̎͒̏̄̅͒̔͗͊̾̔̉̊̔͌͛̋́͐͗̃͂͋̏̏̆̋̎͆́͗̈́͗̉͋̋̍̎̈̓͗͆̾͗́̂̉̎͛͂̃̑́͌̏͑̿̇͆̉̒̄̅̽̋͐͐͋͊̓̌̈́̈́̊̓̄͑̆͆̒͛̎͌̅̿̈́̍͛͑̓̅̅́̈́̈́̌͒̇̋̎̋̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̶̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̼̱̙͕͙͇͉̲͙͖͙̳̥̳̤̳̭͍͉̠̞̬̤̹̯̬͕̝̞̹̭̣̰̰̲̪͙̯̜͔̪̒̌̒̓͂̽̊̋̃̐̓͆̓̀͐͛͆͋͋͛̂̀̊͗̏͐͒̽̀̎͋͌́̀̒̎̔̎͐̈́͒͗̎͛̿̍́̓́́̂̑͒̈̃̊̄̆̏̽́̌̊̆̋̀̂̔̔̽͗̿̓̇̀̑̍̊̈́̅̑̈́̔̈́̀̍͌̓̒̎͑̌̉͂̅̂̂́͑͂̑̽̊͛͛́̂̂̊̋͗̋͛́̄̎̀̒̉̀̀̓͑̃̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅớ̷̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̛͓̖̫̱̙̪̗̞̯͇̩͇̰̜̻̥͔̯̠̫̜͖͙͇͔̮̠̫̰̦̯̼̻̼̻͚͉̩̭͖̝̪̻͙̠̗̜̬̣͓̗͖͔̻̦̩̫͖̣̰̮͚͕͎͚͓̤̳̝̱̲͇̱̤̘̻̩̭͇̺̝̘̮̱̟̻̮̼̝̠͍͙̭̦̪̣͉̤̜͍̗̮̟͕̖̰̜͍̻͉͕̱̞̳͔̯̦̻̟̠̯̙͚̩̟̫̥̗̱̥̜̩͉̘̝͓̳̫̮̻̦̟͈͇̫͕͕̘̱̮̳̱̹͊̏̔̔̄̔̈́̊̅̑͋̓͛͋̿͌̾̉͆̓͌̔̑͂́̃̈́̀͗̔̆̎͗̀͗̏̂́͂̽̾͌̑͐͗͂̑̂̔̃̓̓̏́̋̒̄̓͗͑͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̘͍͕͕̩͕̖͎̻̥̦͖̺̖̗͕͓̻̩̞̯͔̜̣̣̫̮͙͖̬̼̱̝͚̬͇̪͕̫̰͉̺̯͎̪̫̗͔͈͕̜̣͙̰̠͎͙̥̠͈̱͓̻̰̤̞͈̠͕̩͇̠̳̻̙͚͕̭͙̖͙̬͚͖̖̹͇͕̲̲̭̺̜̼̬̗̪͎͍͈̹̳̩̱̜͚̮̪̹͓̰̮̞̬̗̥̗̥̼̺͔̼̖̳̠̘̬̖̑́͆͛̊͆̈́̿͌͆͊̃̌̍̋̒̆͊̂̋̊͊̽̓̂̓̒̂̎̒̆̉̊́̍͆͋̈́́̇̎̔̆̓͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḯ̶̢̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͚̟̳̫̠̭̥̝̯̪̺͉̥̺̭̜̪̻͔̟͔̺͕̦̬̖̭̥̼̜̪͈̣̺̩̲͕͙̼͇̻̫̳̭͖̳̣̬͙̹̝̗̘̯̞̱͙̫̗͍̙͔̲͇̯̫̏͊̉̆̌͑͑̈̋̐͛̑̉͋̀̑́͗́͑̿̓͆́́͋͛͗̾̽̈́̀̇̉̏̇̍̀̂́̓͗͂̄͂̿̒̑͊̓͆̀̇̇́́̓̍̉̿͌̾̓̊͆̈́̾̌̍̂̓͗̉̒͊̓̊͑́͌̎̓̓̄̔͂̆̆̃͌͂̇̾͌͋͒́̐̽͐̅̈́͑̀̓̈̌͋͌͌̆́̌͆͐͑̓̓̌̍̿̋̑̋͌̓͊̔̔̐͛̈́́͒̐̆̎̒̾̊̔̍͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅş̶̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̛̛͔̹͈̥͔̙͖̬͚̤̫̫͉̠͈̺̤͉̥̗̖̤͚̮̻̹̙̝̺͈̱̮͖͍̠̫̩̭͓͙͚̪̞̯̑̾́̆͌̅̈́͗̌̔̏̃̃̒̆͗́̆̈́̎̅̈́̒̎̏̎́̈́͋͗̓͌͂͗́̔̃́͒͊͗̈̅̈́̆̔̐͑̊̈́̐̈́͐̔̚̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̸̦͓̯͍̆̽̆̾͆̅͌̃̀͊̔̃̋͂͛̚̚͠͠ǫ̶̧̨̢̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̜̼͓̮̹̺̟̝̭͙̮͙͕͖͉̫͚͙̖̻̻̱̘̪̩̙͖̪͕̥͈̪̫̼͎̝͇͙̠̤̯̯̝̣̠̬̬̗̻̩͎̯̱̻̤̪̱̺̲͖̯͕̼̬̣͈̮͕̻̟̞͉̲͈͙̪͓̦̮̪͍̰̭̣̯̿͘͜͜ͅͅͅṇ̷̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̤͈͙͖̝͈͍͖͖͙̣̘͍̭͕̩̘̦̖̭̻̙̠̗̲͈̠̱̼͕̦͚͔̹̮͚̳̰̞̱̞͉̗̪̱͉̜̻̼̪̭̜͕̠̠̰̣̺̼̤̰̜̳̺̘̖̼̥̭̘̳͇̤̖̳̼̺͈̦̙̺̰͙͈̳̥̣͕̖̮͚͖͕̩̗̲̫͉̼̤͔̪̱͇͍̖̻͚͎̺̪͓͖̬̟̣̺͕̫͍͇͕̦͈̫̰̻̭̼̻͉̫̬͔̗͚̙͓̥͎̱̤̙͎͔̞̫̃̿̈̈͐̍͛̓́̾̽̄̽̾̓̀̈̏̃̊̾̓̐̄̿̋̅͌̽̀͐̇̅́̈́̑͒̂̽̿̊͗͊̉̂̂̉̈́́́̓́̅̀͋̔͐̽̐̃̿͑͗̋͋͆̋̏́̔̄̈͐̒͗͛̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̡̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̛̛͙̲̥̖͍̯̠̞̟͉̞͎̦̺̳̯̮̠̘̦̟̜̞͓͎̳̟̱̪̞̱̝͉̥̝̻̖̯̜͍̳̩̦̹͔̥̼̰̬̰̜͎͎̺̖̞̘̲̜͉̞̗̩̭̺̙͇̘̮̜̟̤̹̮͕̬̙̟͍̣̥͉̲̦̩̬͔̟͓̜̦̭͍̹̪̜͚̣͙̯̹̜̪̭͎̤͕̹̰̩̬͍͖̼̞̯͍̖̖̭͚͙̮̲̹̬̝͕̟̳̩̗̹̪̯͎͉̙̫͉̤͔͔͙͎̟̳̤̣̲̗̗̬̤̱͔͖͇͍̜̖̯͍̞͚̞̊̆̈̒̓̈̋̉̀͆͋̇̅́̎͊̈́̈̈́́̓̉̈́̋̈́̈́̒̈́̓͗̈̈͋̽̋̋̈́̃̄̀̍̔͗͒͊̉͗̂̿̍͋̑̾́̾̏̌͒͑̔̽̐̍͂̅̉̿̀̏̽̈̾̀̔̐̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̷̡̛̛̛̛͔̲̎̈͂́͊̃̀̄͆͌͊̀͐̇̒̍͋̀̋̌̆͂͆̏̓̐͗̋̉̾͑͛́̀͋́͆͛̔̊̉̀͊̈́̽̎̽̀̅͑̀̽͐̑̉̊͂͊͑̒̑̈́̈́̈̒͌͗̆̐̈́̉̔͛̿͒̇̉̏̃̏͌͆̽̋̈́͌̓̓̏̽̀̿̿̈́͒͑͐̅̏̌͆̒͌̓̃̑͆̌̿͋͗̑͑̌̈́̀̾̃̄̊̏̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝h̷̛̛̛̛̘̞̦̠͑̈́͊͌͛̈̍̂̌̑͂̓̓̊̊̈̂̓͌̓͂̔̐͒̍͆̅͛̊̄̃̏͗̈́̔̐̑̄̇͑̆͂̐́͑̽̐̔̿̆̂̏́͑̔̊̉̾̈́̾͗͑̎̔͂̒̏̈́̀̀̏̂̂̿̓̓̔̇̓̉͛͌̓̋̆̾̓͗́̐̾͑̔̆͊́̅̌͑̒̔̎͌̿̈́͋̓̒̍̄̀͆͋̀̃̍̏̆́͑͂̉̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ȩ̴̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̞̲̖̳̼̼͙͙̫̠̘̝̯͓̣͇͎͈̳͔͍̜͍͔̥̟̻̬̙̦͇͇̤̬̝͉͉̬̳͔͎͔̫͕̣̘̻̫̘̹̩͔͚̩̖̮̮̬̝̝̝̠̤͇͍̞̖̦̯͚̺̜̻̳͈̖̳̟̭͎̘̬̤̻͈͚̓̄͒̑̏͛̓̐̇̆̈́̈́̈́͑̎̌͒͛͗̄̇̆͑̏̏̒͐͗̎͆͒̈́͋̚̚̚̕͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̡͙̻̯͇͈̝̪̮͉̤̫͖̤̭̗͕̫̘̪̞̺͍̖̣͇̳̬̻͕̺͓͇͍̟͎͖̠̺̟̯̪͙̦̯̮͖̻̤̟͔̯̺͖̟̥̳̖̗̗̩̺͚̝͔̰͉̲̖̣̟̯̫̜̟̝̙͚̺̬͈͈̰̙͕̭͈͚͙̯̮͉͖̲̟̰̫̜̦͉̗̮̺̯̦̣͉̣̯͙̤̙̪̩̫͎͔̲̾͒̈́͋̎͐̆̀̍̅̽̆̆̍͊͗̀̽̽̀͂̒̾̎̃͛̈̿̌̋̋̍̈́̈́͐̄̽͐̓̈́͛͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̧̛̲͎̣͈͎̺̣̖͇̜̘͕͎͕̰͙͕̟̩̩̪̮̠̪͖̙̙͕̫̭̣̤͈͎͕̺̠̞̼̤͎̤̮̠̭̼̲̩̭̥͕̹̺̠̘͍̙̫̩̪̄̏͗͊́͐̋̒̍̔̈́̎̒̀̋̂͗̋̂̍̇̌̋̉̀̅̃͂͌̅̋̀̑̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͝ͅṙ̴̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̙̳͉͈͈̹̘̰̦̥̠̤̜̮͙͔̪͓̭̝͉̘̫̺̼̥̘͕̲̱̝̆̄̋͌̀̈͛̃̀̎̈́̓̀͗̾́͗̋́͐͆̑̃̀̽͆̉͑̉͋̍̿̎̈́͌̆̽̌̄̉̑̓̆͂̀̎̃̈́̋̽͂̈́̏̇̀̉̉͑͊̽̏́̅̒͆̽͗̓̾͋̉̃̏̅̂͂̅̓̀̾̎̀͑̑̌̽̓̽̄̽̀̆͂͗͛͒̈́̋̉͐̓̋̓͋̈́̀̐͆̀́͛̀̌̃́́̀͂̽̈́̈̍͐̅̐̋͒̓̄̽͗̉̓̀̒̌͐͐͌̂̿̊̒̐̀́͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ä̷̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̮͎̫̻̼̞̫̮̝͖̖̳̱̣̺̫̮̥̗̪͉̝͍̣̘͍̮̰̹͍̱̞͎͔̙͍͓̗̲̩͙͍̜͕̘̩̙̤̹̻̼̼̰͍̜͓͈̗̝̲̥͈̙̞̯͔̪͍̱̯̝̗̼̪͖̹̰͓̞̳̦̞͇͚̫̥̞̠̗̟̻̱͔̯̳̩͉̬̟͉̦͇̼̜̞̬͙̝̪̣̲͔͔͎͕͎̭͈̣̗̰̺͉̼̤̼̠̻̗̣̙͙̮͔̩͎̘͙́͒́̐̈́̓̔̀̽̉̾̿́̀̓͗̀͋͌͊͛͗̑̽͒̅̈́̑̃̆͂̈́͊̿̊͋̑́́́́͛͂̽̑̿͆̂̊̀̏̅͋́̀͊̊́̉͗̆̆̀̇̆͂̒̄̽̈̐̀̐͂͑̾̍̌̍̄̓̇̆̌̿̇͋̈̎̑͌͛̎̊̔́̈͑̀̓̋̆̈̅̏̀̃͋͆̃̂͑̂̍̄̌̌̀̐͛͋̐̀̅́͂̏̑́͛̈́͌̈́̀̓͛̃͒͒̓̄̂̎͑̃̀͂̈́̿̍̈́͊̑̑͆̀̄̋́͊͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅi̷̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̝̦͉͙͇̥͕͚̯̬̳̞̟͔͖̝̝̲̣̤͙͙̖̫͎̺̜̮͉̩͉̞̖̫̺͕̩͙͉̖̗̭͉̳͕̠̯͎̲͈̣̲̻̺̱̭̯͙̫͉̟̼̣͙̗̼̘͇͍̝̗̳̖͕̖̜̳̫̜̤͓̗̦͍̲̲̠̖̣̠̖̝͚͕̼̰͚͓̰͕͓̹̩̪̩͓̭͍̘͚͚̘̥̜̫͕̘͓͔̥̯̙͇͙͚͙̼̖̳͚̍̃̎̈́͒̿̿̂̉́̽͌́̈́̃̓̈͗̽́̑͆̾̋́͂̈̇̄́̓̀̉̌͒̈́̈̽̊̊̃͛̒̓̎̂̅̀̈̈́̅̔̉͒̊͆̃̍͊̃́̀͂́̂͌̉̔̇̆̑̑̀̑̋͑̃̔̐̓͒͊͛̂͋͛̏́͋̓̉̉̐̓̾̄̊̈̊̈̂̽͗͌̇̅̈͌́̓̄̿̓̌͂͐̐̅͂͊̎̎̌̐̓͛̿̏̂́̐̽̂̎̽͌̃͂̾̂̉͆́́̔̐́̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅň̷̨̡̡̢̧̧̛̞͇͖̖͔̣̼͙͉͍͓̲̭̱̦̝̝̯̪̙̹̩͎̺̻͖̪̼̯̫̖̰̩̬̥̺͔͎̣͖͙̥͓̫̗͖͎̹̥̝̣͔̣̝̤̰̗̬̪̥̩͙͙͔̯̩͚̟̀̈́̇̉͋̓̀̔͜ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̠̖͍̻̪͈̠̻̲̳̦͍̯͇̟̠̞̠̱̭͈͙̼̘̠̲̖͓̙̬̜͍͈̣̲͓̰̮̖̤͔̺̝̞̮̬̘̤͈̘̱̺̜̲̩̬̣̙̬̤̳̥͖͓͕̩͖̹̘̣̥̹̝̩̦̯̠̜̻͓͚̥̭͎͉̩͍̤͙͈͇̤͕̭̲̬͖̼͓̼̱͖͓̞̙͙͚̝̮͕̣̝̥̣̤̰̫̦̹̂̑͋͑̀́͆̀̎͑͛͊̔͋̇̀̿̒͆̒̃͋̇̍̇̐̍͛͑̓̾́̓̍̅̔̔̓̑͑̍̕̕̕͜͝ͅa̴̛͉͍͓̗̭͍̠̳̣̹̳̭̺͎̜̖̻̫̟̜͚̽̀̓̊͋̃̀̂̄̅̒̑̓̋̅͒̅͌̐͑̆̎̎̾͗̅̇̈́͒̒̓̋̾͒̊̆̚͘͝͝ͅn̶̢̢̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͚͈̖̰̭̣̳̭̫̖͉̰̪̥̭͕̬̪͙͙͚͓͚̱̱̲̼̦̟̠̮͙͉̬̬̳͓̤̹̜̭̩̮̠͙̥̦̞̪͖̖͔̭̟̙̖̼̖̣̹̰̬͓͔͙̦̹̺̥̹͈̯̗̘̫͔̱̱̥̰̪̮̥̫͔̥̯͕̯̣̝̭̦̯̫͓̥̣̼̖̪̺̳̗̲͉̜͙̱̟͖̥̠̖̠̦̂̐͌̀̂̿͛̈́̓͑̐̆̆̑͛̎̋̀̿̇̑̂͗́̾̂̏̇̓͋̿̆̈͂͗͛̂͛͒̔̍̈́̉́̄̓̆̑̈́͑́̋̀͑͐̂̍̈̒̎̌̈̐̈̒̂̉̂́̈̅͗͋́̄̀͆̈́̄̾̅̈́̓͑͊̍̆̽̄͛̃͑͂̓̉̀̓̋̒͌̀̆̃̽͗̅̿̆͛͆̇̀͂̂͂͑̏̄̑̾̑̏̄̽́̒͆̊̔̆̾͐̋̒̿͒̐̓̈́́̐́̋̃̋̿̀̔̔̔̈́̋̑̈̏́̀͆̽͐̿̌̏̑͊̂͊͊̽͒̔̑͂̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅḑ̸̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͖̘͖͙̬̻͓̥̳͉͈͉̲̩̟̣̹̼͓͉̻͎͙̟̯͇̠͚̙͕̬̮̦̬͚͓͉̗͖̟̟̥̞̗͕̬̲̖͈̹̳̠̺̜̲̞̣͉̜͍̜͇̼̮̦͓̪̱̬̝̹̯͈̞̯̻̘̱̤̬̟͈͔͕̱̱̮͉̳̫͚̗̩̹̬̹̹͎̼͓̤̙͇̩̜̼̩͉̦̺͖̘̫̣͕̠̭͉̥̩̥͖̥̤̤̞͉̠͈̰̻̘̯̹̲̫͔͇̣̥͕̰̞̯̤̖̭͖͚̬̫̜̳̰̓̈̍̐̈́͊̄̿̏̆͂̐͒͌̂͒̂͌̃̔̓̒́̓̇̃͋̍̀̀̎̒̾̀͋̈̊͌̊͐̀̈̋̆̌́͂͒̈́̈́͛̋͑́͌͐̏̑̆́̍͋̀͆͒͐͋͌͛͑̃͋̏͒́͂̈̓̀̿̂̋̊̋̊̉́̏̂́͒͗̈́̓͛̽̉́̏́̐͑͒̀̾̑̐̊͆̂̃͂̑̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̧̛̩̠̯̙͈͚̙͓̖̮̬̼͎̦̼͉̜̼͈̯͖̼̘̥̗̱͓̜̯̘̖̼̲͔̳̗̽̽̉͛̌͌̒̀͋͆́̓̅̎̿͒́̒͐̒̆̎̈́̿̿͛̅͊͋̀̓̔̾̊͛̓͌͊̀̂̑͗̉̍͋̃͗̂̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠ͅd̸̛͈̠̤̀̃̀̋̍͂̀̈́̀́̂̒̄͊̍̂̀̅̓͌̅̆͗̉͐̇͊͋̇͂̄̿̓̈́̉̿̆͒̃͊̈̍̍̀̏̿͐́̈́̐͋̔͆́͒̊̇͛͛̓̚̕̕̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝o̴̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̡̙͕̮̼͇͔͙͕̲̮̯̱̘̯̩̳̞̯̜̺̞͔̣͈͕̫̦͇͈͎̭̺̳̦͈̩͕͙̙̟͓̣̹̝͚̹̝̗̲̜̻̩̹̠̦̪̰̩͎̲̪̲͈͖̠̹̙̯̬̗̜͍̜̼̪͍̩͍̻̫͇̰̹̮͇̥͚̮̫͕̥͕͈̹͔̖̖̼̞̱̪̲̫̠̤̙̱͔̦̖̬͉̥̯̜͎̠̝̤̖̻̙̙̖̻̝̼͉̳̞̼̼͚͓͕̮͙͍͇͓̥͎̥̮͇͛̎̂̓͒̇̈́̎̿͊̈͌͒͂̋̋̃͑̍̎̏̓͆͊͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅw̵̨̧̧̨̡̢̬̣̙̬͙͎̞̬͉̺̱͓̘̱͎͍͚̜̞̞̩͇̝̞͎̤̥͓̝̪̝͔̘̰̘̫͙̺̦̮̫̰̜͉̬̺̩̮̩͇͍͔̠̝͓̩̝̲̥̙̣̩͎̥̻̼̥̺͕͙̰̦͈̖̳̝̯͚̻̪̘͕̘̿̔̊̀̈́͊̿̎͐̉̀̎̌̀̉̅̿̊̉̏̈́̔̑̿̊̉͛͗͛̇̌́́̇̔͆̆̉́̓̈̀̊͑̃̓̎͌̍̀͆͐̑́̾̈̓̉̑̔͋͗́̾̎̀͒̾͊̑̏͌̍͛̉̃̽̿̋̽̋̃̓͊͗͋̿̍̈́͛̈́͆̉̌̌̃̀̋̑̾̓̒͛̀̓̂͑̏̋̑̄̽̆͌̍̿̊̋̾͗̔͌̆̌͊̈́̔̈́́͊̄̌̑̉͐̂́̔̂̀͐̆̐́̀̆̓̉̑̀̄͊̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̸̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̨̛̥̪͉̣̙̫̹̭̦̬̪̘̠̤̣͎̬͙̹̟͚̩̣͙̦̮̞̟͈̟̥̼̲͎̫̺̗̮̠̬̰̠͚̥͖͕̟͉̳̮̣̳͎̮̳͓̝̭͇̮̜̳̟̜̹͙̼̦̖̙͓͍̬̙͉̤̲̱̘̹͇͎͖̯̼͍̻̺̝͇̦͙͚̞̝̮̟͓̘͖͉͈̼̺̮͈̤̖̫̳̫͉̩̜̲̳̲̣̍̈̀̀̆̂͗̔̿̒̈́̒͋̅̀̇̌̂͑̉̀̇̋̅̀̍̄̇̄̋̏̅̿̄͛̀̈́̔̈́̅͛̆̆̒̎͑͌͂̀̈́͋͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̭͕͕̰̩̥̥̦̲͖̤͚̥̬͕͕̺̳̫͙̻̱̰̪̫̤̖̱̼͍̹̳̪͈̙͚͓̗̗̻͈͖̱̞̤̠͍͚̥̤̰̝͓̈́́̅̔̐̀̆̌̿͛̿̌̈͋͒̂̀̉̌͠͠͝ͅͅt̵̛̛̖̳͙̻͙̙̟͕̙̍̃̒͌̽́̑̀̋̒͒̿̌̀̋͒͒͛̇͌͆͂̂͗̊́̽͐́̓́͗͒̀̿͌̀̇́̀̊̏̆͂̊̒̀̂͂͊̄̅̀͊̃̎͘̕͠ȟ̸̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̪̲͓̟̞͚̰̦̖̤̬͕̤̖̫̯͈̦̜͙̯͚̬̻̝͖̠̫̟̰̦̰̭͕̹̪̝̫̖̠͇͈̥̪̯̖̭̠̜̟̩͔͖̞̘̖̗͖̜̫͚̳͉̠͎̟̣͍͕̞̦͔͈͉̝̥͇̠͓̼̭̻̠̣̦̜͖̻͙̞̹̹̗̮̗͙̤̬͖͍̜͉͉͕̣̪͔͖̣̼̦̖͉̭̦͔͎̫̗̣͎͔̩̱̩̤̦̞̫̲̥̫̮̜̩͈̫̲͉̮͚͓̱̗̳͚̺̬̪̬͎͇̱͊͛̾̅̀̈͆̏͂̾̽̃̍͐́͊̒͂͐̇̽̽͑͛͂͆͗̓̿̅̂͑̾̽͛̈́͆͛͌̿̽͊̈́̑̾̃̽́́͂̅̆̾͛̿̉͂̓͋́̾̈́̈́̊̓́̿̈́̊́̃͂̑͌̀͑͊̋̌̅̅̏́͗̀̌͌̈̅͐̀̿̆̀͆̍͊̀̐͋̐́̈̈́̒́͛̉̎̓̍͗́̊͌̉̎̊̿̆̓̄́͊͐͆̐̎̐̃̋͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̱͔͓̱̳̙̪͈͔̤̣̫̻͇̦̬̠̣̹̱̖͓̯͔̗͈̪̹̮̩̥̜̞͕̹͚͈͈̙̳̫̦̖̝̰̺̯͔̮̺̩̣̪̙̮̦͇̜̞͔̺̼͍͇̭̙̝̙̭̲̘̤͎͙̹̮̞̙̜̝͖̻̗͚͈̳͎̙͉̖̗̯̭̰̬̫̗̓̋͗͑̇̄̽͒͛̒͂̏̉̌́̓̎̈́̏̍͆̓̈̈́̋̃̓̎̃̀͛̏̾̿̓͒̅̏͗͆́͛̈́͆̅̒̉̊̄̀̅͆̈́̍̉́͒̊̎̾̈́͛͌̊͗̆̽̀̆͂̈́̈̔̎͑̃̌̂͌̐̐̽͌͒̈́͋͛͌̔̽̂̒̐̈́̓̄͛͒̾̃̂̾̀̓͗̏͒͐̂̄̑͂̏̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̡̛͖͍͇̟͈̝͙̖̻͎͇͈̗̩̩͔̣̹̙̼̦̙̤͚͙̞̝͙̞̞̯̲͕̙͈͎̮̻͎̘̘̞͙̝͍̼̥̼͎̹̯͙͉̞̱͈̻̳̭̪̬̯̯̥͓̯̳̝͙̻̤̥͍̱̲͉̰͕͕̺͉̙͉̖̺̪̲̤̜͎̼͓̞͔̞͙̬͖̲̙̠̯̳͍̳̗̝̬̦̤̥͙̗̺̲͈̫̤̻̳͕͔͇̜͓̖̘̳̤̇͆̉̉̽̓̈̈́̑͊͐̓̀̀̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĺ̸̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̛̮̭̙̼̲̬͍͔͕̳͖̤̫͎͚̬̤̻̩̣̯̜̟̰̗̹̻̝̣̠̠̥͎̙͕̩̖̣̤̤̩̜̝̺͎̤̭̠̜͔͕̙̝̬̱̣̠͍̻̘̞̙̦͙̜͇͇̘̦͈̰̙͕̝̲̠̘̱̠͔̝̘̙̰̯̣̩̥͇͔̩͕̖̘̠̹̲͉͙͎͚̬͔̹͙̙͈͙̮͇̣̠̳̣͔͚̤̻̬̻̰͈̘̥̻͈͍̝͇͔̫͖̮̩̰̬̻̲͑̌̐̿̇̓̋̓͛̌̊͒͐̈́͆̉̉̓̽͑̾̽͆̀͛̉̒̿̆͂̒́̓̓̈́̃̔͐̇̑́̏͑̔͌̈́̽̋́̄̄͐͑͊͐͛͛́̔̽͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̟͙͚̼̻͙̪̭̪͍͚͂͂͒͗̀͋̀̈́͂͋̒̓̅̆̓̎̈̄̿͆͂̓͊̃̑͋͒͛͗̏̓̅̓͐̌̀̊̏̌͐́̓̋̔͑͌̈́̿̂̉̌̓͌̏̓̄̀́̐̏̃̌̅̏̓͆̌́͐̒̒̋̽̆͗́̇̉͆̍͑̅̔̍́̎͛̋̐̏̌̓͑̀́̀͗̒̉̀̃̉́̾͆͌͒́͑́̈̀͊̐͋̒̌̌̆́̉͛̈́̑͂̓̉̆̏̆͗̃̈́̂̈́̐̀̅̓̔̉̏͑͆̔̈́̃́̄̎̋̍̍̀̏͐̉̂͋̆̈́̐͛̉͊̈́͂͗̈́̉̀̌͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̷̛̛̺̦̞̩͍̮̔̈́̽̉́̐̌͒͑͊͑̋̐̏̔̈́̎͛̔͗̏́͂̽̊̎͗̀͆͊̈͛͊̾̐̈́͛̂̊̇͂̋̒̊̑̈́̑̑̀͐̈́̀͋̈͂͌͘̚̚͘̕͠͠͝͝͝e̶̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̛̛͙̟͔̘̼̦̭͈̺̩̫̦͎̙̼͖̠͉̬̦̻̠̥̻͈̗̯̥̫͚̦̰̬̺̠̦̗̜̗̬̥̗̙͎̜̙̗̙͈̥̣̼̖͓̝̬͓̙̦̠͚͍̟͉͉͇͚͔̩̠̠̜̳̟̬̗̙̠̳̗̥̮̱̖͓̻̟̬̝̯̰͙͖̮̓̌̆̌̌̿͂̋̅̇̈́́͒̉̌̄͊̐̾̑̈́̒̔́̄̇͋̌̋̋͌̐̈́̍̿̾̈́̀̅̔͐̄́̏̏̽̂̀̃̾̋̾̈́̀̓̓̑̀̐̈́̆́̓̽̂̏͐͒͑͒̉̓̋̇̉̆́͋̑̉̂̾̔̋̒̒̉̄̒̇̄̂̆̑͗̇̑̇̒̇̒̀̐͌̈́͛͐̀̈͗̽̃͊̐͐̇͌̎͒̇̇̂̎́̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̲̥͚̺̟̘̮͓͚̟͈͇̠̤̰̲̪̱͎̦̼̙̯̯͖̩͙̠̙͌͋͛̓̐͂̏̾̍̉́͆͑̈̆̂̅͋̓͑̈̌̅͑̒̄̈́̓̐̐̈́͊̃͛̂̍͗̑͋̐̀̃̏̎̋͐̀̔̏͐̅́̂͋̆̎́͑̈́̍̑̍̈́̅̀̿͂̍͒̅͌̌̓̐̇̆̀͛̎̇̆́̒͋̋̓̍̊͒̎͐̓̈́̄̏͂͆̉͊̅͊͗́͆͛̀͆́̅̀̂̒̆̍̆̓̈́͛̂͊̋͒͗̈́͋̒̈͌̽̿̎͂͊́͊̔́̕̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠i̶̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̛̯͕̜̺̘̘͎̺̞̮͓̣̩̬͕̲̘̝͉̭̗͇̠͈̜̤̩̜̟̝͓͈̗͉̙̱̪͚͍̺͈̯̹͚̭̮̻̬̲̦̙̩̹̙̪̫̞͎̞͖̣̣̲̩̤̯̝͕̞̜͚̭̾̒̏̎̇̃͐́͑̂̐̃̈́̿̉͒̉͊̀͆͒́̑̍́͊̿̀͒̇̄̈́͋̑́̆̍̀͑̇͗̿̍̈̂̿͛̓̋̆̑̊̐̆̈́͋̇̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅņ̵̢̡̛̳̻̱̝̻̦̝̮̑̑̐̓̀̈͗̀̓͑̇̎̄͊̅̾̋̈́̓̋̎̑͋̾̇͐́͂̈́̂͋̃͒̕̕͠͝͝͠ ̴̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̟̣̘͕̣̱̳̬̻͔̖̹͎̲̙̪͉͔̰͚̩̣̩̝͓͇̲͔̮͈̙̖̝̖̳̻̞͉͈̜͎͕̮̯̜̗̘̹̙̘͚͚͍̣̱̲̬̣̥̮̰̟̠̼̣̩̬͉̖̺̭̘̗̪̖̲̳͈̗͓͈͓̯̠̰̼̝͉̰̻̖̫͍͙̹̱͉͎̰͕͍̳̻̱̥͍̬̞̟̝̘̺͎̺͈̬͖͖͉̮̭̙͚̞̫̤̯̟̖̻̼̮̹͍̼͚̩̭͕̣̠͎̺͙̥̩̗̞͖̟̲͔̮̣̠̜̩͉̜͚̤̬̫̼͈̮̲͖͍͙̟̲̱̘̗̼͉̬͍̗̪̼͎̗̬̻̞͋̅͂̓͂͆̐̉̀̓͗̈̿̒̏͐͒̃̓͒̐̔̂̃̓̋̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅṯ̷̢̨̛̯̮̯͖̟̮̰̹̙̜͙̮͔̙͕̈̓̈́̆̇̾̆͒̾̄̂̆͂̽̓͑̐͆̾̐̅̽̈̿̍̄̏́̏̾̈́̒̈́̃͒̒̋̓͛͌̈̀̀̃̂̒̏̄̄́̐͑̆͗̉̽̌̄̾́͌̈́͒͌̽͗͒́̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ḩ̷̧̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̹̗̝̤̬͉͙̬͍̦͕̜̯̠͇͇͚͎͚̥͕͈̻͇̼̟͇̣̫̪͓̙͔̹̱̰̭̩̝͚͚̩̳̪͙͉̤͚̫̼̻̤̠̤̰̰͖͓͕̣͎͎͕̙̭̲͍͖͉̘̭̖̬̭̪̟͇̦͔̱̭̪̣̭̲̻̩̼̜̥̼̦̠̫̮̖̩̲̪̯͎̥̹͈̳̪̼̞̦̬͓͎̥̻̩̘͙̲̟̰̠͖̭͔̟͕̖̙̖̯̞̰͓̯̤̥̫͚͍̘͈̜̗̞̮̟̯͉̝̟̬͍̠̫̦̰̲̼̜̟͓̣̻̘̝̽͌̀̅͐͂̈́̃̓͆̔̐̆̈́̔̋̍̎̔̋͋̆͌́̏͑̀̓̿̓͐̋̏͑͋̿͗̍̒͒̈͗̋͊́͛̃͛͗̈́̋̔̾́́̉͊̀̃̇̀̓͐́̎̓̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅî̴̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̥͎͔̲͍̟̪̗͎̝͉̟̙͓͍͈̗͇̺̦̠̝̥̟̳͇͍̻̫̺̗̗̮̮̳͙̻̳̝̼̫̞͖̪̙̩͈͚͔̥̠̣̫̹̰̦̙̬̥̰͈̣̼͙̙̬̭̯̩͕̞͖̙͈̳͎̟̱͙̗̟͚̪͔̭̜͉̻͔̯̦̲͙̮̗̤̙̘͍͉̥̭̼̥͔̼̠̮͎̣̺̰̘͇̲͚̜̩͔̞͊̉̈̎̊̎̃̔̑͋̊̋͐͐͊́̈́̋̆̒͒̄̍̂̃̂̃͌́̊̒̑́̎̂͊͊̇̔̋̔̀̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̛̞̮̣̘͈̯̞̱͕͈̯̫̳̹̖̱̙̝͚̠̦͉̫̼̣̼̯̜̤̖̺͎̟̫̘̗̘̥̝̫͓͔͈͎͙̝̜̬͓͓̤͖̻̹̬̜̱̱̹͚̺̖͉̣̖̝̫̭͕̝̹͍̹̠͕͉̜͕̦͇̬͔̰͚͔̹̬̣͎̭̣͈̮͓̮̲̩̖̬̪̬̭̣̺̳̮̗̰̹̳͖̩̳̳̖̩̪̜̥͈̖̳̟̦̯̖͈̝̬̖͇͖̯̟̱̮͖̻̳̟̠̱͍̟͎̱̣͖̙̙̻̼͓͔̙̩̗̹͚̰̱͉̫͇̲͚̳̤͉̗̺̼̦̥͈͖͙͍̍̍̔̓͂̋̑̀̒̈́̅̓͑̇͒̅͊͒̐͊̾͛͐͒͑͑͆͑̎̂̈́͂͛́͗͐̔͋̀̀̾̂̑͐̌̏͆̀̓̔͑͛̒̀̆̈́͋̌̐͐́̈́̾́́̎̅̀͗̅̔̃͗̐̒̈́̒̈͛́̊͌̀͛͒̒̋͊̾͑͐̍̃̑̂̃̄͊̋̏́̑̈́̑͊͆͆̌͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̛͎͙̦̼̼̗͓̝̲̳̝̱͓̳̮̬̱̥̳̮̮̹͚̼͚͔̤̞̠̝͙͙̖̠̦̩̦̙̦̤̪̖̯̼̰̘̥̻̣̪͙̯̣̝̜̟̟̦͍̪͓̦͚͖̹̱̯̩͎͔̥̱͓͉͕̼̰͉̼̳̣͈͙̪̖̗̰̣͔̜͉̱͈͉̹̣̹̗̲̗̠̫̞̣̰̗͙̜͚̙͉̮̣̮̑͊̀̄̋́͊̅̀̌͌̈́̏͑̐̓̈́͆͂͑̔̊̃̎̈̒͗̄̌̿͌̈͗̓͑̆͋̀͛̓̈́͛̀͌̍͂͛̆́̑̋̚̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅḩ̶̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̝̣̫̩̼͖̳͚̙̦̥̤͙̠̗̺̪̙͈͖͇͚͔͓͙̗̼͈̹̭͈̺̣̠͈̱͓̩̠̲̭̹͍̫̜̺̪̞̺͙̟͔͈̱͉͉͖̩̥̟̟̱̥̦̞̘͕͕͍̻̔͛̏̂̌́̀̿̈́́̃̕͜͝ͅͅỡ̵̡̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̹͕̝̫͓͙͚͇̘͔̩̼̳͔͚̙̩̣̙̦͖̼̼̰͕͖̦͓͓͎̙͇͔͇̬̲̩̫̖̞͔̤͙̬̝̭̞̮̲̳̰̫̝̳̺͉̝̗̘̳̤̦̜͈̰͎̰̥͈͉̥̥̲̮͙͎̥̯̮͍̮̤̱̪͓̠̥͎̙̟̪̭̤̖̗̦͙̪̪̦̺̳͙͚̲͇̺̖͖̜̞͈̞̹͙̹̞͔̰̼̙͎͈͎͔̺͚͖̥̲̺̦̻̹̗̀͑͗͒̉̾̀̈́̌̆̄̊̇̾̐̊̓̈͛̉̊̒̊̀̉͑̊̿͆̉̇̉̓̈͑̄̽͛͐̎͊̄͂̐̒͛̓̒͆̈̀͒̌̅͊͂̑̾̿͊̒̎̑̏̄̑͒̀̆̾̀̈́̇̊̒̑̂̃̌͑̀͆͌̀̒̈́̿̈́̓̇͆̈̋͊̀̎̀̈́̂͒̋̋͗̏̑̌̈́̾̌̋̿̃̉͂͆̍̀̏̅͌́̆͗͆̀̈́͒̓̿̄̎͂̒́̎̔̆̅͂̅̋͋̀̊̓́̈́́̀̆̊̎͑̋͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̷̢̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̧̛̯͙͎͉̺͇̖̞̺̭̪͙̟̥̝̦̞̠̳͔͉̜̹̞̺͉̫͉̻̹̣̞̩̥̙̘̘̫̜̩̩̮͓̳̝͖̫̳̪̼͔̰̝̖̖͎̠̺̫͈̟̩̣̞͇̼͍̖̱̝̫͔̳̯͓͇̺̈́̿͑͋͌̒͐͂̒̏̀̽̔̿̀͂̄̀̎̋͂̈̓̓̈́̅̓͛͂̅̅̀̄͂̇̈́̏̉́̓̅̋͐̿͊͒͂̉̓̑̉͋͒͂̀͌̿̓̒̅̏̌͌̅͐̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅŕ̵̛̛͇̤̪̳̪̱̤͉̞̗̬̘̉̾̎͑̐̃̿́̓̂̔̆̅͒̇͑͊̈́̂̃͊̀̀̓̈́͑̈́̽͊͒͋͊̒̅̒̏̇̋̔̊͒̔̉̒͂͗̉̑̈̾̈́̇̃̀͂͆̐̾̔̈́͌̄͗̋̊̈́̌̏̂̓́̄̓̀̒̋̃̋̆̏͑͂̅̿͗̋̓̈́̆̈́͋͂̉͆̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ǐ̶̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̳̭̱̩̱̲͇̰̤̭͇̘̳̤̥͎̙̦̘̺̭͔͔̝̘̝͉͉̲̳̲̻͙̰̗̫͎̳̘͖͙̳͇̦͎͈̝̬̤͓͖͎̙͎̖̟͓͕̼̞͓̬͇̠̱̻̫̭̖̭̲̜̗̬̭͔͖̻͕̭͓̖̟͓̳͎̬̺̮̫̤͙̼̲̪̮̭̬̞͙̦̟̩̗̦͎̰͓̝̮̣̜̻͍̙̝̺̟͉͔̝͇͖͔͈̙͕͎͎̣̬̞̗͉͚̝͉̖̰̤͎̞͈͍̥̦̮͚̝̣̈́̈́̐́̓̃̂͊͊̑̍̎̇͗̂̈͊̿͊̍̈́̇͛̿̄̊̽͌͒̐̃͌̐̅̓̆̇̊̉̾͐̒̌̏̀͑̓̅̓̈́̈̈́̂̃͆̈́͌̊͗̓̅̂͑͂͆͋̆͗́̄̒͋̍̽̒̎̀́̂̑̔̓̓̃̐̉̿͛̆̌̃̅͑̀̏̿̅͊͆̒̈́̂̿͒̉̿͗̋͑̄̎̐͆̆̈́̊̋̀̐͋̆͊̽͛̃̆̌̇̾̇̆̉́͌̍̔̀͐̆̑͛͋̏̄̆̃̿̋̋͆̃̌̒̉̿́̆͂̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̨̨͇͇̣͍̘̩̠̻̤̯̲̺̞͇̪̫̪̺͇͙̻͈͓̩̖͚̼͖̙̗͖̠̪̱̜̼̪͎͕͉̯͚̹͕̤̯̬̣̭͕̩̮̥̤̣͕̭͈̱̗͇̲͖͚̙̲͕̜̠̺͕̫̦̪͚̺̞̱̣͕̙̗̞͓̤̤͔͈͎̳̩̙͚̼̻̖̬͕̲͖̹̝̫̠͖̙̻̞̙͇͙͔̟͖͇͖̣̯͇͖̟͕̱̟͉̬̼̬̝̘͓͙̥̘̙̖̱͎̱̞̭͈͉̟̫̰̱̬̩̯͇̹̼̫̣͍̯̗̗̙̳̦͉̘̬̘͈̥̏̎̀̆̒̆͒̌̃̀̂̎̅̑̓͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅl̸̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̻̤̗̬̫̺̘̣̜͍̮͍̖̪̱̪̦̩̺̻̘̹̪͉͎̟̼̙̩͎̱͔̯̘̟̦͕͙̫̗̞̱͈͉̘̙̪͓̝̟̩̙̠̺͎͖̘̹̤̠̖̪͙̘͙̟͖͉̮̤͖͍̞̬̞͖̲͇̪͖̰̲̞̞̩̦̬͕̟͕̭̯̙͓̗̟̯͈̻̥̠̻̫̭͙̙͔̯̞̱̜̫͕͇̯͓̖̮̜̹͙̥̗̮̥̯̤̝̤̟̜̟̱̼͍̤̺̺̳͕͙̮̺̞̰̦̫̻̜̤͚̬̗̬̣͔̦̤͔͕̻͚̖̝̜͎̈́̐̑̈͑͗̆̈́͊̍̊͌̾́̈̉̽̀̋̂̉̒͊̿͒͑̍̍̐̾̌͛̑̓̈́̄͌̓̋̀͋̅̂̾̇̐̔̀̆͒͒͛̄̒̀̉̏͛͑̊̂͑̆͋̀̌͌̌͆̒̂̓̈́͌̂̎̾͑͐̒͑̂̋͑́̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅę̶̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̜̙͙̼͚̘̠̤̲͇̺̲̻͍̭̝̹̪̫̳̲͍̗͚͙͚̪̯͔̱͖̝͓̱̝̬͖͍̤̦͕̥͇̲̪̖̰͉̲̰̲͈̲̯̘̹̠̻͉̲̩̲̫̻͕͓͇̖̼̫̱̗͚̟̯͓̀̓̀́̒̅͜͜ͅ ̴̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̬̼̫̜̗͇͓̥͍̩̟̪͕̫͈̥͚͉̳͕̦͓̹͓̜͙̠̳̤͈̝̖̗͉͈̼̫̠̹̥̞̮̫̺̘̗̣̳̜͕͎̱̥̩͔̥̼̟̦̠͙̙̜͕͚̝̳͎̺̣̗̠͇̘̱̥͍̠̫͚̫̬͎̳̯̠̳̲͉͈̼̩͕̠̲̙̟̰̱̰͙͙̣͛̌̑̎̅͒̎̈́̈̌͐́̍́̓͗͆̀̊́͊̈́̄̊͂̀̃̌͑̍̿̈̂̈́̍̽͊̍́̈̽̑̊͋͐͗̇͆͛͑̂̓͛͊̌̓͊̍́̀̽͆͒͑͂̾̋́̅͑̈́̇͒̄͛͌́̇̄́̈́̎͂͋͗̏̃̒̃́̈́͑̌̾̔̈́͒̑̔̒̔͛̅͐̓̈̋̆̄̔̽̾̐̾́̋̊͒͗̔̓̅̎͒̓̏̎̐͑̄̈̏́͛͒͒̀̓̉́̊͆̾̈̒̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̸̨̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̜̼̩̰͚̪̙̩̰̟̥̮̘̟̦̦̯̘̼̙͉̞͖̻̯͈̖̭͔̯̮͕̠̜̖̘̥͙̥̦͉͖̖̖̼͉͉̖̣̼̩̼͚͕̹͇̱͔̰̯̻͉͉̘͇̦͙͇̬̮̖̫͖̫͇̰̬̫͙̭̤̠͖̯̱̫̥͚̳̙͉̪̝̞̭̦̝̪͍̘̯̗̫̺̮͚̥̞̯̙̱͎̟̖͎̺̝̼͔̘̘͍̼͓̯̻̭̹͙̼̟̊̍̌̿́̊̾̆͛̌͆̈́̑͊̊͊̑̿̂̃̅̓̏̍́̐͑̈́̈̇̊̎̄̇͛̅̀̓̇͑̂͂͋̀̾̃̿̔͛̍͆͊̏̅̈͌̀̈́̈́̋̽̔̃̅̅̋̅͂̏̊̓̀̆͑̿̈̿̊͗̄̆͛́̏̔͂́̏̏̎̑̽͗̇͆̑͐͆̋̅̀̏̈́̈̅͆̄̆̔͗̿̂́͗͗́͂͒̎̑̈́͛̓̌̌͂̐̅̍̓̑̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̛̛̛̛̛͇͌̈́̉̀̋̑͌̊̍̒́̓̍̇̀̐̋̒̒̐̑̄̓͗̈́̅̿̊̽̍́͊̆̊͛͋͛̈́̄̈́̑̓̈́͆̾͒͑̋̔̏̉̓̇͌́̔̆̀́̇̊̇̓̒̊̄̓͐̋͑́͐͆̿̎̅̅̓̆͂̏̓̔̾̿̓̿̓̀̑̍̔̑̄͌̀͌͛̐̋̓̽͂̇͒̄̑̐̈́̽̎̍̿̅̾̍̽̑͗̐̌̿̈́̆́̃̃͐̍̃̊̽͌͐̇̓͑͒̇̉͒͊̇͛͐̋̊͛̎̇͗͒̏̿̎̓͌͊͂̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ļ̶̧̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̛̼̥͈̰͓͔̞̱̰͇̟͓̗̞͓͕͔̫͕̺̫͍̦̮̮̗͕͇̗̼͚̣͇̙͇̬̠̮̖̻͙̪̳̖̼͕̠̪̫̣̘͖̗͕̭̼̞̦͕̯͔͓̮̺̞̰̻͔̭̹̩̝̹͓̲̱̲͍̭̥̮͇͚̳̯̀̀̉̂̽͋̇̓͒̎̓̂͋̎̾͛̀́͆̿̈́́͒̉̓̈͆̏̔̌͗̓̏̌̾͛̉̒͆̊̅͊͛̾̊͒̒̅̃̈̅͂͑͌̐̒̊̎̈̿̿̿̉͑̑̑̋͗̑̂̂̿̔̑͊̾̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝l̸̡̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̢̨̧̧̢̘̭̭̬̹͓̝͚̠͈̩̞̣̙̜̲͓̖̼̪͔̖̤̯͍̣͕̱̱̦͍͇̗̝͎̩͈͕̭͎͈̪͉̗̤̯͓̺͓̤̮̤̘̭͔͇̮͔̞͔͎̞̮̻̜͎̬̦̲̳̙̳̲͍͎̹͉͔͔̣̣͔̩̮̤̮̜͉̝͓͎̯͇͖̞͕̥̭̞͓̼̠̩̖͈̂̉̉̈́͗̒͒̈́̐̉̐̈̌̑̄̉̾̆̒͑̋̓̎͑͗̆̇͂̍̓̈́̽̈́̑̓̃̈̉́̎̈́̿̏͑̽̆͊̌̈̂̓̏̏͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̞͈͕͕̜̩͉͕͕̼̲̝̳̗̪̩̝͔̪̙̳̲̻̭̹͔̜̙͔͎̥̬̫͎̤͕̪͎̬͚̯̟̻̭̪̠̺͓̣̲̤̜̼̦̞̤͕̫̥̬̫̭̤͔͔͙̫͓̪͙͈̭̹̰̼̣̟̲̣̭͈͈͎͙̤̤͈̣̼̙͇̰̝͖̞̤̙̩̻͇͕̞͎͈̼̤̭̪͊̾̿̈́̊̈́̄͛̈́́͐̿̒͆̓̈́͂͋̃͆̓͋͌́̂̾̄͐̒̏̏͑̽͛͛̆̑̓͊̓̽͛̽́̾̎̇̈́̓̊̔̽̂͗͐̽́̊̐͂̈́̉̐̋̒̊̂͗͗̈́̑͋̃́͆͆͌͛́͂̔̂́̋̒͋͋̋͆̈̎̆̾̑͆̓̋͊̔̎̊̀̄̊̋̌̈́̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅạ̸̧̨̡̧̧̡̢̨̲̥̖̖̦͔͚̬̯̣͈͍̭̹̹̳̩͕͎̝͈͎͎̦̯̟͙͕̥̩̭̹̩̞̼̫̥̤̜͓͚͈̥̺͚͕͈̞͎͍͙̠̗̥̫̳͇̻̫̥͕͖̙̻̱̥̪̼̖̤͔̤͔̘̹̲͉̣̖̘̩̹̩̤̭̪̱̼̦͔̩͚̒̀̆̈́̈́͊̏̋̌͑͋̔̏̐̎̅̽̊̇̔̐̔̄̓̇̎̌̆̿͐̽̏̽͒̅̃̓͌̾̐̉͗̍̿͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅs̶̢̢̧̨̨̢̛̳̣͙̙̥͚̥̻̰̳̟̦̟̻͖̰͖͙̟͉̬̱̳̟͕̯̖̝̭͚̫̥̰̫̳͔̪̥̱̤̞̫̬̫͖͉̜̰͚̞͍̘̩̱̠̝̫̳͓͚͕̥̹̝͇̯͙̳̳͎̥̖͈̳̙̖̻͉̞̳̠̘͙̪̗̮̥̥̯͙͕̦̞̬̫̗̹̯̗̻̗͉̯̩̖͙͚͈̰̳̰̉̒̓̍̓̏͐͌̄͆̔̎̾̋͊͗͊̽̒̄͋͊͑̈́́̀͑̈̇̈́̓̉͋̓̃͛̈́̏̎̊͊͐̋͋̔͆͆͊͂̓͑̽̓̂͑̌̑͒̀̌̄͋͆̈́͑͒̿́̾͌͗͌̑͊̏̑̑͛̏̋̐̀̿̏͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̖̯͎̙̙̤̞̯͓̙̩͕͇̝̹͙̬͚̩͇̲͎̪̭̟̮̝̳͍̖̰̹̯͚͚͉̗̰̱̬̥͕̤̣̘͈̹͍͎̜̤̮̻̰͖̠̗͉̩̬͇̠͕̘̼̼̭̫̣̙͎͍̻̠͔̦̲̯̮͍͓̺̱̙̼͔͙̮̭̖̗̦͍̟̪̟̙̙͙̩͎̫̤̝͍̟̦͎͈̖͔̘̲͖̳̥̦̥͇̺̹̼̺̮̦̫̜̪̜̝͎̲̞̪̯͔̖͉͉̞͇͙͎̝̭͈̖̰͈̞̜͉͓̦̲̬̤̜̟̲̤̻͕̀͗̿̊̿̆̈́͛͆̉͂͆̄̄͛̋̓̒͋̉̆͐͆̐̐̃̒̏͗̅̐̈́͗̈́͐͑̉̆̂̋͒͐̈́͂̍̉͑͐̀̔̽̂̋͐̃̈́͗̓͋̂͗̏̃̇̆̔̔́̾̓̈́̉̔̈̄̆͑̐̒́̈́̀͌̏͆̄̿̇̓̋̃͐̐͐̏̉̏̐͆̃͋͊̋̇̀̃͋̔͊̒̌̐̇̈́̀̈́̉̍̍̀̔̃͂̇̇̍́̾̃͌͊͌͒͆̎̌̍́̉̈́͗̽͗̔̈́̂͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̷̨̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̧͕̘̹̥͍̩̤̠̖̠̮̝̺̰̜͙̬̹̠͖̱̩̱̗̗̝̞̪͖̘̱̥̯̦̱͖̱̤͚̬͔͔̳̤̣̫͈̪̞̫̖̙͔̬̯̣̟̗̙̠̲̜̥͍̞̹̹͕͔̻̼͙͓̮̦͖͈̭͓̯̰̰̹͍̭̺͕̠̳͈̞̙̩͉͖͓̗̤̘̘͙̝̻̱̘̘̳̝̥̜͍͚̘̯͍͔͍͉̝̖͙̦̪̰̯̯͍͈̱̻͔̗͙̦̯͖͎̻͚̥̤͙̝̯͉̤̼̳͈̬͕̬͉̳̙̭̪͚̟̗̰̙̟͓̺̻̼̟̖̘̣͔̹͉͚̞̜̠̘̥͈̼̝͕͙̟̓̿̇́̈́̄̂̏́͂͋̃̒̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͉͍̟͎̬͇̝͔̞̝͓͉̻͇̝̥̲̙̺͚̰̯̼̜͕͔͈͓̪̠̪͕͖̺̱̘͚̩̲̖͉̦̬͎͕͚͈̖͎͎̺̖͙͎̲̼͙̺͎̞̻̳̭̻̯̥̯̼̼̥̩̠̳̖̦̳̺̰̬̪̲͕̫̺̣̲̝̮̙͎̦̙͖̝̪͕̘̼͙͈͓̮̦͈͕͕͉̳̭̲̱͕͎̰͇͖͚̱̫͉̺̟̘͎̺̺̰̦̪̱͓̮̫̼̩̘̱̤̮͍̦̗̺̭̪̘̬̰̫͔̗̦̯̼͙̺͋̈́͂̑͊̇̏̀̀̈́̑͂̀̈́̒̍̀̑̔̿̓̇̓̎́̽̐́͌̾͒̎̌͛̅̄̑̄͑̃͐̾̍͗́̏͑̇͛̾̈́͑̅̄͐̾̐̎̈̊̂̈̀̎́̈̊̔̑̇̎̎͛̐̽͑̊̽̐̀̓̉́͊̑̀̅͊̌͐͋͋̃̈́̂̄̍̑̐̓̽̿̐̅̃͗̀͛̏͑͑̂̇̓̍̿̽͒͂͋͌̌̊̿͂͊̒͌̒̓̉̐̾͗́̑̓͆̏̍̽̀̑̌̓̈̃̊̈́̔̒̔̀̀͊̈̀͗͂͌͐̈́͋̃̐͋͒̅̉͊̉͗̓̆̿̂̔̋͌̾̓́̍́͑͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̛̒̇̃̓̉̏̂̄͛͗́̈́͆͆̈́͐̌̋̐͌́͗̈́̂̊̿̓̑͒̅̍̓͐̔́̈̄͐̓͌̎̒̔͛̅̒̔̿͐̆́̅́̒̈̉͛̊̀̀́̂̔̒͂̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ş̶̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̧͔̫̣̮̞̬̰̥̝̝̟̱͖͇͓̬̘͙͖̗̹͕̺̰̼̲̘̜̩̝̰̳̖̲̭̫̟̼̩͚̟̦͕̖̙̪͎̗͖͓̥̞͎̗̲̰̩̭͔͔̭͔̤̗̻̲͎͉̫̬̱̞̤̲͕̺͇̫̣͇̦̺̟̖̪̥̞̞̪̣̜̻͇̩͙̗͇͕͖̻̝̹͎̯͔̺͙̩̣̮̯͔͔͕͎͓̯̜̳̮͈̳̮͖̲̜̮͎̫̮͙̫̲̳͇̝̭̗͙̥̞͉̲͖͙̥͖̭̥͓͓͇͕̪̥͍̰̣̦̥̥̝̤̭̩̙̤̹̬̙̦͚̝̲̱̠̈̍̇̅̂̋͌̿͆̍͐̀̇́̏͛̎̓̄̽̎̄̊͌͂̀͒̉͆͐̏̀̏̋͊̊̑̇́͋̊̄͂̓̀̃̋́̽͆͂̈́́̄̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅp̵̧̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̞͚̮̤̺̪̖̯̺͇̭̠̗͚̰̝̣̳̩͈̭̻͓̺̦̳̩͓̔́̀̽̊͑̒̊̈́̈́̈́̿̒͋͆́̽̂̉̈̿̽̉̿͊̀̈́̋̃̊̈͒͐͂̔͆̎̏̀́̌̇̓͆̽̈́̉͌͛͆̊̋͌̔̈́͗̔̅͑́͊͊̾̂̐̀͂̑̅̄͗͗͂̈̊̀̉̍̍̿̓̈́́͒͋̓̓̐́̈́̽̏͛̆̀̒̅̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝į̴̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̤̲̣̹̼͎̝͖̻̹̯͍͙̞̞̠͕͉̹̜̺͇͙͖͍͇̖̭̙̣͓͚̝̺̻̮̯̠͔̪͔̹̦̥̳̲͓̟̫͖͖͔̞͔̦̯̱͉̝̟̳̭̭̱̥̮̮͇̟̣̠̬̹̰̟͉̣͎̗̠̣̯̼̞̝̻̣̩̖̣̬̯̗̪̬͎̑̾̔̃̓͂͛̽̈́́̏̾͒͛͊̓̃̅͑̊͗̽͋͂͊̀͂́̓̓̌̊͌̃̏͐̉̌̐́͂̎̌̍́̊̈́͌̑͒̾͊̽̑̈́̓̀̓̀̅͌̈́̓̅̔̇̈́̌̃̂͋͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̥̳̫̩̻͓̬̝̗͎͔͙̮̗̲͈͖̺͉͙̻͙̗̟͕͚̱̩̣̹͕̩̦̬͖̯͉͓̲͔͔̣̬͚͇̪͇̱̰͓͖̥͙͈͎̥͎̹̘̜̠̰̼̅̏̌͗́̈́̃̈͐͌̾̊̽̅̋͂̂̒͂͑͌̇͊͒̌̿̒͗̓̃̿̋̽͋̍̀̅͌̂͆̌͂͛̋͐͌̄͗̊̃̀̀̌͂̊̆́̏͂̆̓̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͠ṣ̷̡̨̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛͔͓̼̹̻̩̰̗̠͚̥̙͖̮̺̳̝̺͍̳͍̖̩̖̥̼̤̘̯͔̲̣̻͚͇̫͕͇̤̘̭͓͕̥̱͈͓͚͇̹͉̙̗͍̲̜̪͖͓̖͙̖͕̺̘͔͖̭̥͎̟͎͉̯̲͙͔͓̦̥͕̜̼͓̰͎͙̬͍̫̤͍̺̙͙͕̗̩̩̠̞̼͕͍͔̺̬͕̩̟̠̞͇̦̟̰̭̱̱̘̥͉̩̥̙̣̝̻̮̤̪̥̼̫͍̤̮̬̙͍̘̺͙̝̺͓̲̙͉̫̬͎͚͎̟͆̑̊̄͗̓͗͌͗͌͊̿͆́̃̽̓̊̿͆͆͛̈́͌̇́̃̄̾̇̀͂̇̓̎̒̆̔̀̔́͑̑̇͋͂͊̏̈̈́́͌͆͗̓̾̀̿̍̋̽̍͂̌̃̀̂́̒̈́̍̃͊̀̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̡̛̛̛͓̤̫̝͉͉̥̣͉͙̖͔̟̼̠̬͕̫̪̫̬͓̙̜̲͇͈͍͎̦͈̘͊̊͗̄́́́͂̈́̇̀̌̓̎̍̀̈́́́̒̓͛̂̀̏̽̃̊̈́̆̍̐̐͌̈́̾̅̎̽̔̏͛̀̀̌̉̅́͋͑͒́̅̎͂̎͋̍̔̾̌͊͒̾̌͑̾́͆͗̀̀͛́̓̈́͂̉̽̈̊̈́̎́͂̈́̒͆̾̐́͋͊̄̀̾̽̏͂͌̋̾͌̂̀̈̐͑̊̈͋̈̉͂̂̏̌̍̈́̽̑̄̃̀̈́̈́̒́͐̿̑̓̆̽̂̊̄̔̒̄̿͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝h̷̛̛̛̛̛͈͎̄͌͋͆̓͑̑̑̆͛̓̏͑̀̀̒́̓̿̿͌̈́̓̓̉̈̃̈͂̓̅̂̒͊͗̔̅̎͑̆̾̂͆̓̍̿̆̋͋̅́̐̂́̾̐͆́̌͌͆̊͌͋̾̈́̽̄̉͒͐̊̋̎͛͛̀͌͒̆̊̅͋͛̑̌̎̈̔̾͒̾̉̅͑͗̉͑̃̈́͛̒̿̈͊̆̓̽̈́̀̅̈́̿̆̌͆̊́̋̂̄͂͂͐͑̇̐͊̐̅̒͑͑̿̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝i̷̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̤̬̰̪̬̦̠̝͕͍̫̻̥̗̪̠̗̳̦͍͓͚͔̭͙̦̪̤̱̻͚̜̫̺̼̠̗͖̙̦̝͎̫͙̲͓̙̣̝̦̬̻̜̜͔̲͚͎̪̝̦̺̟̰̼̺̤̤͚̙͇̬̳͉͔̦̻̪̮̥̮̞̪̯̖͉̟̻̞͚̮̱̪̗̭͕̱͈̪̹̘̭̞͓̟̰͚̜͈͚̮͔̬̰̩͉͙͎͓̘̫̭̘̝͖͔͌̔͂̍̀͋̆̄̀̎͗̈́͊̇̎̔̐̉͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̢̡̧̧̱̱͓͇͎͇̞͍̯̲͕̼̰̞̟̠̼̣͈̳͖͇̪̗͍͙̗͚͉̯̹̊͜͜ ̷̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̨̛̛̯̤̯͖̟̺̘̩͓͈̟̰͉̗͔̩̬͚̩̘̬̳̼̗͍̺̲͎̝̭̱̬̭͙͚͍̝̱̭̩͔͕̟̭̥͔̲͍̲̳̤̘̞̮̮̊̓̋́̀͑̂͒̔̈̾͐̆̿̂͆̂̿̔͂̒͌͗͛͌̆̈̈́̑͗̈́̑̑̂̂̆̈́̑̀̇̀̌͑̄̆̔̊́͌̉̀͒͂̎͊̓̑̐͆͗̔̂̑̋͂͌͋̊̐̒͗̈̎̏̌̈́̉̃̉̽̆͌̈́̃̀̈̃͂́̋̓͛͗̅̉̇́̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅì̷̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̢̨̛̱̼͙̦̪͓̙̝͙̜͙̤͉̟̬̩̪̹͔̳͉͍̪͉̩͎̞̝͙͕̱̦͓̘̙̠̮͇̮̺͈͙̭̩͍̯͇̼̞͉̮̤̺̩͙͈̘͙͉̹͉̥̖̞͍̫̺̥̻̳̱̗͕͇̖̝̰̹̿̾̑̊̓̌̋̇̉̈́̉̔̒͌̋̅͂̌͌͒̌̎͊̉͋͐̉̏̏̒̍̑̌̄̇̈̾̇̀̓̀̽͛͊̄̌̐̊̐͗̍͊̊͗̾͛͐͒͆͂͛͑̀̐͐̉̀̈́͂́̋̔̄̄̈́̄̊̈́̏̆̃̔̑̒͌̔̇̀̽͊̈́͗̈͂͊̑͊̄̂́͗̍̍̋̅̔̍̇̉̂̿̓̃͑̈́̋̓͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̯̟͔͙̠͓̪̻̠̜̻̗̩̦̙̠̰̳͍̞̼̹̟̝̼̄̆̏̂̎̄̔̇̈͋͑̀̽͛̇̿͌̾̊̍͌̓̾͛̇͑̓̔̿̾̽̀̑̄͊̔̍͗̇͌̈̇̈́̊͐̔̑̑̀͗̉̓̎̈͑̈́́͆̍͒̇̄͑͌͌͛̇͒̈̀̂̓̄̃̃̎̏̌́̂͗̌̈́̃̍͋̍̎̄͛̓̆͆͂́͊̌̀͗͌̈́́̅̇̓̽̓̓̋̃̾̃̀̂̒̈́̑̇̔̊̐̎̂̍̉̇͗͊̈́͑͐̌͒̍̍͛̑͒̄̐̄̄̌̌̏́́̃̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅţ̶̢̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̤͔͓̻̳͓̝͎͕̩̳̟̗͚͈̳̠̳͕͈̩̙̣͔̭͔̬̭̮̙̻̩̻͉̥̥̩͍̦͉͚̰̟̱͉͍͇̥͎̗̤̩̭̟̯͙̱̰̜̘̤̭͕̪̲̥̗̗̱̗̮͉̯͙̰͖̻͚͔͓̙̙̮̭̺̣̬̥̤̝͈͖̮̲̹̭̤͓̫͓̰͓͖̞̺̘̝̻̅̂̌͑̈́͂̿͑̋͊̓͂̍͊̂̅̓̔͛̉̈́̈̊͑͒̔̽͐͑̊́͂͛͑̽͛̀̃̾̓̀̏̇̈̋͐̈͂̅̈̎̃̎̾̌̿̌̌̎̾͗͂͌͒͗̀͆̈́̐̔͂̋̈̀̆̐͛̃̓̈́̓͌̍̀̋̾̉̏̏͛̽̈̇͊̑͛̌̂̾̔̂͋̂̐̃̌̇̐́͒̃̐̀͒̎̾͛̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅȩ̶̨̨̛̛̠̻̜̤̖̭̬͇̩̻̭̪͉͔̞̹̺͎͇̹̭̹͓͔̼̫̤͉̻͎̲̻͎͈̩̫͇̟̙͇͍̘̝̹̠̻̻̫͚̫͍̳͔̮̣̮̫̘̠̮̯͓̯͖̳̥͖͈̦̝̫̫̭̳͓͇̗̳̥͎̯͚̠̬͔̺̱̱̱͖̣̪̻̗̥̱̰̪̻̖̙̺̗͚̲̣͈̦͕̦̭͉̱̝̲̯͈̪͖̣̟̙̳͚̞̱͍͍͖̟̞̫̝͈̮̥͔̬̗̟̱̝͇͉̘̙̹͙̬͈̭̟͙̼͖̱̗̠̲̱͈͖̙̯̺͙̖̠̜͍̦̟̟̾̒̉̉͊̋͐͑̔͊̈́̋̊̓̊͗̌̐̀͌̏̉̈́̂̅̅̓̈́̎̌̐͌͂͋̍̎̐̏͊̈́̎̈́̉͂̋͋̍̈͗̂̈́͌͛̽̀̄̎͆̓̀́͛́̇̍̅̀̎̆͂̌͌́̓͊̈́̈́̔͗̌̎̑̀̂͊͌̒͒̾̎̔̒̅̀́̇̏̂̿̈̊̂̎̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅŝ̸̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̪̝̭͍̬͕̫̭̙̻͉̖̞̳͎̟̥̲̯̮͚̺̬̗̗͉͉̖̘͙͈͈̼̰̙͓̮͍͚̞̝̟̖͖͚͈͓̜̥̗͚͕̳̼͕̹͖̝̰͔͕͈̹̖̟̹̺͕̮̭̰̯͓͔͚͚̫̤̪͔͓̠͖̻͎̝̺̮̲͇̗͕͓͕͙̙̠̑̒̀͊̈́͒̀̽̇̓̈̒̎͊̎̒̾͗̈́̔̓̄̍͒̐̐̾̅͒̓͊̉̈͌̀̾͆͊̅̆̆̀̈́́̓͑͊͛̐̑͒͐̌̀̅͂̽̐̀̈̾́̀͊͛̀̌̽̈̑͌̀̃̈́̑̃̈́̎́̉̐͋̑̽̔̅̒͂̆̑̄̈͑̓̎̐́̌̓̈̎͊̉̒̃͋̊͐̀̂̓̋͗̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅţ̴̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛͎̞̲̣͚̝͚̬̫̟̭̖̺̹͙͎̯̮̳̺̱͙̺̫͖̼̥̦̬̼̫̤̮̱̣̯͚̮̜̠͓͉̱̝̹̫̜͉̯̻͇̠̣̘͔͖̞̖̮̩̩̹͔̣̞̗͖̙̝̫̩̞̤̝̭̪̳̱͎̣̯͇͚̬͔͓̯͕͎̫͖͍̫̮͖͉̙̬̹͉͎̭̱̺͉̠̳̜͚͎̩̩͍͙̦̝͚̰̥̜̙͉̣͙̜̘͉̮͚͔͎͓̮̪̙̠̝̳͎̪͎̻̲͎̭͖̠̫̪̦̲͎͙̺̥̩̞̜̗̺̼̺̟͎̱̼̩͓̲͖͐̈̾͗͌͆͛̈́̒͊́́̎̌͛̌̈̀̂̐̈̾̒͑̎̎̾̈́̏͆͗̓̃͆̂́̏̏̊͊͋̾̊͊̑̈̉̈̂͗͐̔͊́̈́̀̾͋̄͌͂̋̈́͑̈́̏͐̆́̓̊̈́̇̀̎̐̄͗̀͑̔͗͂̊́̇̈́͂͗̾́͋͂̀̈́̍̋̄͊́̾͐̂̾́̄̌̓͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̡̢̧̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̫̱̟͖̗̼̲̘͔̘̞̦̳̟̤̼̝̫̼̯̤̝̩̞͇̗͍̪̟̗̗͖̥̹̰̖̰̺͉͓̗̱̻̼̬̙͙̙̠̙͈̘̞̬͓͎͖̒͑͊̍̿͆̐̓̑̓͛̈́́̅͆̀̍̾̋͌͗̓́̔̊̅̂̆͊͆̄̈́̔̊̄̄̽͋̌̄̒̎̍͗͆̋̏̓̽̃̈́̉̅̈́̈́́̀͛̿͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠ṇ̷̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̤̜̙͚̬͈̟̳̠͈̣͍̜̪̯̳͓̱͇̻̙̲͕̭̞̰̣͈͈̞̭̭̖̟̤͚̗̘̬͎̩͓̳̝̹̜̬͕̻̻̭̩̩̝̀́̆̀̿̾́̎͐͋̈́̌͌̆͐̽͒̓̍̀̆̿͑͒͋̋̈́̇́͐͋̑͛́͒͊̃͂̀̊̀̒̽͒̄́̽̊̎̍̒̌̃̃̇̍̈̒͋̈̀̄̎̉̌̎̐̈́͌͛̿̀̄̂̓̌̑̾̓̏̈͌̏̅̄̀̐̑̆̃͛́͛͊̈͑̄̈͂̋͌̿̔̈̑̏̒̓̂̀̌͗̆͊̉͂̀̆͌͆̿͋͆͌̔̊̃̇̃̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ȩ̸̡̡̛̛͎͖̜̹͓͖̻͔̮̜̹̗̤̹̲̗̪̜̮̲̮͓̜̰̩͙̜͖̉̑̾̀̓͛̾̈̾̍̅̀̽̎̓̂̌̽̿̍͐͋̊̇͌͆́͒͒̐̋͌́̓͌̓̏́̈́͑͋̿̋̅͆̿́͑̀̀̊̋̒̽̋͒̾́̂͒̍̏̽̈̅͊̓̾̽̏̈̆̒̿̔̽̋́͐̓͛̿̔͗́͐͆͐́̒̌̐̂̿͋̊́̔̎̒̑̆̔̋͗̃̒̐͊̓̒̐̑̀̓̀̏̌͆̎͆͌̀̂͗̄͌̉̀̓̓̊̇͌̃̏̒̈͋̽͆̒̀̃̈́̃́̅̇͋̀͊͒͒͋̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̴̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̹͍̬̘͇̦̱͓̺̣͚͓̪̝̫͓͖̖͚̠̻̮̹̞͇̣̰̤̘͓̞̪̫̦̦̞̹͙͇͙͎̰͑̓̉͆̓͂́̊̑̉̂̊̀̂͆̃͛̔̔́̂̎̂̉̍͋̆̃̈̓̂̿̐̊̍́̐̽̇̎̎̉͗̈̽̉̄̾̊͛́͆͊̏̈́̆̈̄̔̿̄̈́̃̈́̃̄͂͂̂͒̈̐̋͆̇̈́̈̍͑̏̒̄̏̄̔͒̂̾̓̋̃͘͘̚̕͘̚͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̛̛̛̺̯̯̤͈͎̠͓͕̔̈́͛͊̑̒̌̅̋͑̓̈͑̆̑͋̊͊̾́̀̓̄͌̏͛̀͑̑̓͗͑̈́̈́̌̈́̋͆͒͊̾̐̑̂̍̀͗́͌͋̀́͆́̿̈́̄̂̔̏̉͑͂̐̀͑̑́͆̍̏̈́̐̒̂͌̈͆͂̓̋̿̐͗͌͒̽̓̔͌̐̀̒͂͗̽̇̾̎̿͛̇͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠i̷̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̛̯̳͔͕̬̮̞̥̮͎̬͍͔̰̟͎̳͚̝̟̙̥̭̰͖̯̲̭̤͈͓̣̤͚͙͇̖͓̩̹̬̻̟̪̯̺̜͔̻̹͓̱̦̬̞̻̠͉͇̼͎̰͖̯͙̎͐̌̓͆̑̀́̐͊̈̽̊͆͆̐̃̾̃̋͆̋̎̋͑̒̏͑̂̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅń̵̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̬̹̫̜̼̙̯͉͎̳̗͍̮̼͕͎̭̲̩͈͎͖̰̱͙͚͔̱̰̰̜̞̫͉͚̼̭̞̣̘͍̲̼̦̗̜̗̺̬͓͕̠̯̮̱̼͈̹̖̜̻̘̺̖͈͉̬̥̱̳̤̫͕͎̱͈̞̭̖͇̳̯͍̞̠̖̘͚̦̩̱̜̱̫̘͔͙̪̹̭͎̹̱̰̰̰̮̬̗̣̫̥̳̬͈̭͎̜͙͔̝̮̱͉̬̠̠̘͓̟̘̭̼͙̙̰̼̙͕̬̝̙̠̺͈͖͚͎̭͍̺̞͓̞̟̮̱̭̞͋͆̎̀́̉̔̔̅͒̐̽̆̓̉́̀̒̉̑̄̐̓̆́͌̏͋̇̽́͂̌̃̓̉̌̔̀́̏͐́̃̀͗̈́͑̅̀̀́̂̉͆̇̓̆̎̇͛͌̽̇͌͛̅̄̑̍̒̊̈́̈̓̋̍̅̄̅̐̿̂͐͗̅͑́̓̓́́͋̃̄̐̅̉̓̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĉ̵̢̬̽͋̃͑̓͗͐l̵̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̻̼̘͈̳̹͉͕̦̪͚̠̠̟̺̰̖̙̦̪̟͈̣̲͎͔̠̹̜̤̥̩̹̲͔͚̗̺͎̻̰̥̬̥̱̭̠̲͓̫̻̼̹̳͔̲̘̪̦̩̬̣͙͎̻̙̭͔̦̝̠̫͕͈̭̖̲͓̞̩̞̘̩̘̪̤̼͕͔̭̣̘̘̠̗̱͎͍͎̗̭̫̺͇͉̜̜̣̦̖̯̯̭̺͉͔̗̪̳̙̥͔̱̟̟̖̙̪̣͕̖̣̳͕̬̤̳̪͔̫̗͓͇̳̻͈̝͖̥̜͍̯̬͈̝̟̠̫̯̟̮͈͔̗͇̬̟̖̹̗̳̆̓̆̾́̿̎̑̿̀̅͂͋̌̍̾̂̽̉̃̆͒̈́̂̒̂͐̋̆̒̋͗̓̅̓͒̉͊̒̍͋̈͊̏͌̂̇̿͒̊̅̌͂̌̽̐̾́͒̐͒̐͋́̄̿̍̅̉̏̑̄͊̿̐̓̀͒̑̅̋̀͐̃̀̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅų̷̢̡̝̦̻̱̺̺͓̯̹̲̠̮̣͙̬̞̙̼͈̙̥̙͎̟̗̞͍̠̯͔̘̮̦̥̲̹̭̫̙̙͇͎͆̓̾̉͑́̔̄̆͗͐̒̆̇͋̕͜͝͝ḑ̵̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̛̛͓͖̬̩͕̝̤͖͎̘̝̙̬̟̘̙͍̘͉̦̼̺̪͖͎̣̼͕̣͓̹̼̞̲̤͎̦̞̞̜̞̼̥͉̺͙̖̦̯̰͕͓͚̖̮̳͉̟̣̥͍͉̠͙̦̰̳̻̹̞̥̫̪̫̝̻͇̬̘̘̤̩̠̤̬̱̟͇̦̫͔̤͔̦̬͚̣̦̼̭̤̮̖͚̙̳͉͇̠͔̤̜̙͔͉̜̗̤̻͎͕͓̞̯̤̇̾͂̍͐̅͂́̀̌͌̇̇̈͒͒̌̓̊̄̄̊̽̊͒͒́̈́͆̅̃͌̒͒͌̇̈̈͋̊̽͐͆͐̈́͊͛͋̊͆͗̒̊̒͆̎̅̃̾͌̽̔̔̐͛̾̅̆̀̈́̎́̓͊͊̽͊̄̊͑̊̍̒͂́̈̆͒̇̿͑̀̀̇̂͑͗̍͌̍̐̂̾͆́́̀͒̈͗̓̍̍̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̢̛̛͎̲̝͕̬͍͚͎̰͎̠̘̟͕̻̤̞͖͂̄̃͐̈́̂̓̈́̄̈̉̀̏̆̀͂̀͂͆̑͑̅͛̓̈́́̈́̂̄̃̓̅̀̈́̌̊̈́͋̑̓̔͒́͂͐̓́̈́̆̈́̇͐̇̍̌͊̈́̊̀̒̂͌͊̓̊̆̌͂̇̎̚̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠n̷̨̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̧̼͙̥͔̘͔̼̘̗̤̪͇̪̗̤͉̦̫̟̖̗̘͙̣̤͖̗̤̥̹̺̫̠̜͓̙̟̠̭͖͈̮̞̫̗̠͇͚̲̬̣͉̱̘̹͔̗̖̺̪̬͇̭̹̦̰̩̲͉̤̞̤̬͉̠̻͚̼͚͍̻͇̲̬̙̤͕͖̠̖̦̬͕̘̟̳̲̗̻͓͎̱̰̩̯̥̙̮̜̤͕̯̱̮̣͔̻̹̲̣̦̥̟̠͈̦̟͎͑̎͌͒̈̄͒̋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅg̶̨̧̛͑̉̇̆̈̎̉̆͂́͆̃̀͗͛̈́̋̊͛̐͂̒̂̈́̔͒̀̐̀͊̚̕̚͝͝͝͠ ̵̢̨̢̡̨̨̖̰̖̜̫̜̣̞̘̤̙̤̠̤̺͇̩͖̘̺͙̤̪̥̥̩̼͚̳̟͉͈͔̖̫̠̭̙͔̯̝͖͎͙̪̼͕̪̦̝̰͉̱̼̯̝̘̟̹̘̳͇̪̰͔̬̻̲̼̘̗̝̗̞͎̹̺͔̫̞̖͖̹͈͛̊̉͂̍̀̈́͌͋̈́̊̄̅͑̏́̀͛̍̃́͗͗̊̀͗̈́͑͛̿̾͆̆͂͂̑͒̈̿̋̈́̌̑͒̑̆̔̈́͗̒̓̒̈̆͌̑͗̑̈̓̌̎͆͛͗̓̈̄̐͑͋͐̓͋̾͛̆͑̑͑̓͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅh̴̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̝̭͕̰͉̺̖̜̯̞̘̼̱̬̮̹̹̗̮̖̘̫̯̞͕̪̳̩͎͎̝̟̗̞̤͖̗̻̲̮͇̗̖̗͉̖̳̗͓̙͈͎̺͈͙̪̲͖̟͙̜̪͍͚͓͔̭͉̭̖̗͚̭͎̙̟̼̝̯͇̪̱̰̯̫̥̙͓̩̲͇̳̹̙̞̻̯͎̠͖̥̲̖͎͖͔͈͇̹̘̰͔̳̞͎̯̣̣̼̙̪͍͉͔̘̥̜̥͍̟͉̠͙͖͇͈̙͚͓̠͚̦̙̜͚̣̦̭̖̣̝̯̳͆͗̾̇̽̓̔̒̉̿̀̈́̇͗́̌͊̈́̆̂̏̍̉͊͐̎̅̀̓̉̀̊͆͐̌́̇̈́͋͒̔̀̑́̆̑̏̆̈́̄͌͒̆̓̿͂̾̓̃̑͆̀̄̔͂̄̀̏͒́͑̔̀̃́̓̀͌̑̽͌͗́̊͐̃̎̀̉̌͒̈͋̓͒̈́͛̋̿̓̂̅̊̃̆̉̋͑̑͊̏̎̑̐̿͂̐̐̈̏͂̒̉́̏̍̾̎̐̈́̀̈̏͋̐͆͗͐̀͑͑̀͗̓͊̂͋̓̇̿̏̿̀͗͗͆́̈́̈́̈́̑͐́̅͒̀̽̈̉̎̂̐̔̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅį̶̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̟̭̲̳̝̩̝͖̘̖͈̟͍̠̱̘̙͍͚̠̰͎͍͖̣̳͔͍̬͚̥̞͕̙̟͇̺̬̮̖̮̗̹̦̼̼͖̝̟̠̬̠͑̾̑̇̍͒̽̍͌̒̓͗̌̋͆̎͊͋̃̎͛́̈͋̂͒̽̃̇̈́̉̿̾̒́͊̍͒̒̾̽͑̈́̏̔̽̈́̆̄̾͌̀͊̌̿́͂̐͐͌͆̈͐̅̑̌̎͒͆̂̅͌͑̍́̇̏̀̿͂͗̉̆̋̄̀͌̊͛̈́̐͌̌͊͐͐̏́̐̈́̃̀̑̍̓̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅs̴̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̛̰͇̥͓͚͖̣͙̹̬̼̰̫͓͚͙̞̺̮͍̮̙̼̱̣̖̠̱͓̥̗̰͎̘̠̗͇̝͉̙̤̲̤̫͍̱̬̪̙̞̰̖̖̟̈́̋̈́̅́͛̈̈̓̔̿̌̒̒̀̑̀̍̽͛̈́̌̈́͆͗̓̑̋̌͒̈́̔̊̀̇̇̂̾̒͊̌̌̄͐̒̇̏̎̿̽̏́͂̔̆̂̒̂̃͋̆͌̇̌͋͗̔͋̉́͐̍́̓͐́̆̆̇̍͋̐͆̓̈̓͗̀̓́̔̓͋̋͗̑̊̒͆̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̣̜̪̱͔͍̠̲̰͚̫̳̣͙̗̲̞͖̙̘̪͕̖̭̱̤͉̜̣̰̠̟͍̜̬̥̹̭̗̘͈͍͚̖̳̥̙̜̺͖̬̦͍͕͉͇̖̻̼͓̞̖̗̫͕̲͍̠͈͚̭̲̪͙̳̟͖̟̬̹͈̞̞̞̼̳̤̞͎͉̠͔͕̼̩̯͍̯̖̟̺̪͇̘̖̮̹͓͈͚̭͙̘͕͉̫̺̹͂̿̄̓͋̈́̃̃͆̀̀́̓̐̎͐́͑͌̃́̀̽̈́̾͐͂͋͑̈́̏͗̑̀̂̀̽͑͌̈́͗̿̿̀͌́̄̄͂̄̀͐̓͗̓̓̒̆̇̋̏̾͆̀̋̒̃̋̽̔̓̐̉̌̈́̅̿͋̈́͊͐͂̍̾͗͛̽̂̇̃̉̅̋͒̀͊̇̆̎͗̐̀̐̆͑̅̎̅̃̆̄̀̿͐͆́̄̆͗́̆̾̿̈͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̵̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̛̠͍̞͈̱̦̱̺̜͙̼̼̩͓̩̬͔͙̫͉͖͕̻̯̖̝͉̭͇̞̻̼̝̪̰͎͎͉̖̩̰̼̲͉̹̪̦̞͍̙͔͓̜͔̺̤̰̺̟̞̣̣̠̠͈̗̘͍̲̰͍̣͓͖̭̖̩̪̥̬̩̬̻̹̝̮̖͔̭͙̮̮̦̤̘̮̫̪̯̻̘̗̼̦̝͕͎̩̯͎̯̙͍͚͎͍͍̗̪͓̺̩̮̹͔͇͕̗͇̥̘͙̲͈̠͚̬̔̄͗̾̓́̋͌̿͒̑̔̆͂̅̇̀̄̋͌̏̈́̈́͗͂́̄͊̽̓̀͐͆́̀̿͌̑̐́̀̈̈͛̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̛̫͖͓̱͔̤̱̟̭̹̱̙̪̤̣͇̝̙͔̱͉̬͚͙̪̲͙̪̩̮̹̪͇̣̉́͗͆͌̌̇̄̿̊̈́̐͂̓̅̉̔̉̇̑̉̌̍̐̐͒̌̉́͑͆̾̽͊́̄͂͊̂̈́͑͌̇̓̐̈̀̎͛͋̃̀̉͆̓̍̇̐̅͑̔̉́̈́͆̐͛̾͌̎̐̓̌͑̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͠s̸̨̛̛̮̠̺̮̹̬̐̿̉̆̈́̇͗̔̑̃̍̈͒͒̃̊͗͒̿̀̈́͗͌̐̓̈́̀̾͒̎̀̂͊̀͋̀̇̈̒̿̈́͛̎̂͂͌͊̏͌̉̉̂́̒̉̈́̊̆̄̈́̀͒̔̎̋̇̈́͗̊̍͛̍̄̑̾͑͗͌͐̓́͊͆̅͋̈́́̐̈́͆̎͊͒̓̆̔̈́͛̑̔́̀́́̊̄́́̿́͑̑̔̄̆́̿̒̃͐͋͛̊̍́͐̽͒̀͛̋͑̒̇̈́͋͗̽̓̍̀̌̅̑̂͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ḩ̸̡̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̟̥͉͖̲̱̟̩̱̻͍̥̯͚̙̤̦͖͇̪̬̭͕̳͕͍͔͙̟̖̞̙̹̭̠͖͔̠͖̭̮̲̝̯̘̹̩̟͎̞̤͕͔̘̰͎̤̗̥̠̬̥̳̳͔̲̭͓͈̗͈͇̹͙͚̤̰̖̲̭̻̮̬͕̟̱͔̟͍̦̙̠̪͙̱̮͕̜̳͖͔̜͓̻̰̠̺͉̳̗̣͈͓̙̮͚̦͈͚̥̯͎̘̟̝̩̘̮̦͇̙̤̟̺̮̙̗̗̰̞̰̝̹͙̬͈̭̖̮̺̖̰͖̭̬͙̃̿̊̂͒̋͑̿̀̊̍̋̎̎́̔́̾͂͐̋̌͋́͂̅̿͐̋͗̐̋̌̄̽̽̀̽̒́̌̒̽̉̅̉̈́̔̓̽́͊̑̅̽͌̊̉̆̂͑̈́̈͌̀̀̈́́̀̀̂͗́̃͊͒̓͒̐̉̀̐̈́̀̓̍͐̇̉̃̂̔͌̏̄̋̐́͛̋̆͛̀̐̏̋̓͊̉̀͛̅̈́̄̍̌͗̐̌̆̂̀̀̇̔̀̿́͗́̓̄̊̽̀̿̃́͂͆̿̐͂͑̌̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅơ̶̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̢͓͖̗̟̼̦̥͎͙̬͓̙̺̝̗͕̖̲͚̪͖̻̻̲̮̜̖͍̬͉̦̝̮̝̰̼̞̞̯̲̮̞̱̞̰̟̺̺̲̭̠͇͙͖͔͖̬̯͙̦̟̮̞̝̫͎̟̮̭̹̪͖̮͙̭̪̦̥͎̫̰̝͓̜̯̲̺̘̰̤̞̜̮͚̭̩̪̼̰̼̘̹͍̪̬͈̺̱̮͕̙̻̤̼̖̥̞̖̭͍̝̮͖̻̳̩̤̝͉͇͑̓̇͂͛̒͑̀͐̐͆͒͊̉͊͒̑͆̓͘͜͝͝ͅl̷̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̖̘̘̼͚̰͚̲̜̖̭͎͚̱͓̩̹͓̳̼͕̣̻̗͍̬͚̝̰̖̜̹̜̬͎̖͉͕̬̦̭̤͇̺̼͉̫̟͓͎̣̝͙͇̱̤͕͔̘̜̟̪͓͚͔̮̱̲̗̦̺͍̗̮͕̬̳̗̰̭͚̪̪̱͇̗̝͙̬͖̞͚̫͇̺̜͔͔̯̟̝̹̄̑͆̄͌̀͂̄̂̄̀̊̋̓̎̾̌̈́͑͋̃̿͂̍̀͂̓̔͌̑̓͗́̉͊̓̿͂́̋̄̈́̾̒̓͑̀͘̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅè̶̛̠̺͉̺̞̰̠̺̘̯͍̯̘͇͉̭̼̞̀̎̇̔̐͒̆̌͌̈́̓͋̉̈́̿̀̂̂̒̆̈́͑̑̊͗̊͊̈́̌̾̏͆̈́̐̀̅́̄̒͂̌̊̌̀̊̑̀̒̏̈́̓̉̈́̽̒͋̃̉̒̈͌͑͗́̄͒́̏̑̈́͑̏͂͂͂͆̉͂͌͗͛̽́̀͗͂̏̋͋̿͌͌́͋͋̑͒̾́̃͋͌̈́̂̑̽͌́͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̸̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̺͇̪̱̜̠͖̘͎̘͎̮͔̰͇̹̠̜͚͚̥̜̖̲̳̟̮͓̺̠̟͎̣̙͉̜̮̱̺̰͕̘͍̟̻̤̦̖͍͉͓̞̗̮̩͎͕̠̹͖̥̪̝̲̦̻͓̮͚̼͙̞̦̲̺̙̞̠̹̜͔̠͔͎̮̫̫̥̰͕̼̳̣̥̘̗͕̬͍̖͚̺͚̻͙͕͈͉̱͉̭̳͕̭͉̟̣̰̜͇̦̘̦͖͍̗̭̬̪͖͓̲̲̹̭͕͕̙͕͕͍̣̜̝͕̠̺̘͓̠̦̟̙͉̖̱̱̮͎̗̤͚̦͓͕͉̭̝̳̝̬̠̗̩̪̜̥̐̈́̏̉̅͋̀̓̂̿̄̿́́̆̽̈́̓͒͆͛͂̀͂͛̿̆̔̈́̅̎̿́̋̓̆̿̒̽̈̎̽͛͊̔̓͗͑̈́̍͆̔̍͂̑̏̈́͗̈́̿̌̉̔̇̎͊̓̃̓̈́̒̉̋̿̄̾̍͆̆͊́̏̊̓̓̓̽͋͐̂͋̎̀͊̑͋̃́̎̉̀̑͊́́̇͂̈́̆͑̏̐̊͒͗̇̑̈́̾͌͋̌̓̿͋͒̽̈́̏͂̔̓̈́̔̈̑̂͊͛̐̉̈́͊͆͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̨̛̻̣̰̱̻͕̜̲̩̯̗̯̥̤̝̠͍̫̼̙̘̪̜͈̫̮͇̜̤̤͇͇̙̹͈̺̩͉̻͔̫̙̹͖͍̠̼͖͓̜̳̖͕̟͔̰̠̰̬͉͔̲͎̳̠͎̯͎̣͔͚͎̮̦̱̝͇͈̝̬̯̗̻̥̫̹̤͙̙̫̺̻̹̗̹̖͉͙̭̪̯̰͇̱̗̮̘̞͍͔̰̹͙̰̼̞̰̙͉̞̜͆̒͛̔̎̂̇̓͒̈͑̂͂̂͊̈́͑̌̓̏̐̂̔́͌͆̓̀͗͆̇̏̂͌̎̈͒͌̋̎́̋̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̦͚̩͖͍͉͎̰͙̪̖͖̤͖͙͍̗͕̼̟̥͎̻͓͎͎̖͎̜̬͈̖͖̞̦̳̝͙̯̞̻̩̜̭̯̰̜̤̬̙͖͈͉͖̰͍͈̭̖̳͎͔̰͉̺͈̘̳̱̹̣̘͎̟̤̯̣̟̩̰̲͙͇̣̪̮̺̝̮̼̰̞̼̱̜͍̲̥̯̯̜͙͓͉͙͙̩͈̞̰̭̣͕͈̱͖̹͎͙͓͕̹͚͔̭̜͚̝̘͍̼̰̙̪̹̳͇̟͇̟͕̱͓͕̻̤͔͈̟̫̣͙̬̫̦͕̰̹̜̠̻͓̜̖̮̖͌͛̓͂̋̾̆̅̔̅̈́̈́͗́̈́̅̽̑͆͂͑̋͒͗̾̂͆͂͛̅͊͑̃̈́̈́̂͊̄̽͆̑̄̅̔͊̉̅̾̇̈͛͋̆̃͐͋̌̄̏̌͊́͊͑͛̇̽͑̑͊͆̂̇͛̿̒̀̉̍́̔̽͒̆̇̔͊̀͋͑̈́̔̂̄́̈́̂͊̒͒̌̂̂̓̔͗̊̿̀̋̇̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̢͓̱͔͉͙̼͕̼͍̣͚͍͎͇͙̬̠̠͖͚͉̠̟̱̥͈̭͚̼̞̳̼̙͇͙͉͔͎͇̘̥̫͙̙̭̫̠̩̯̜̼͕̗͙̤̯͕̼̙̞͇̦̭̟̩͕̪̖̯̦̺͔̜̗͔̖͔̩̟̩̝̬͍͍̳̗̹̹̗͇̤̗͈̬͖̱̦̱̦̞̣̤̻̯̰͓̦̤̬̟͎̙͍̟̙̲͚̼͔͎͎̲̱̰̮̝̼̜͍̟̥̺͍̲̻̩̘̝̰̯̲͕͍̞̥̳͈͖̺͔͎̯͇̥̭̳͙̗̻͇̼͌̈́͛̑̉̿̆͐̈́̀̽͊̌͐͗̐͆̓̃̈́̈́̌͑̅̔͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛͕̻̻̠̟͓͙̥̺͔͕̥̱̰̟̲̘̳̖͙͓͙͖̞̜̭̖͖̯̠̪̠̮̪̮̻̣͕̝͎̭̟̲̖̮̙̠̦̝̪͉̯̘͓͕̤̳̫̺̜̹͉͈̤̗̪͍̺̰̮̺̦̲̣̞̼̬̻̗̭͕̯͔̼̙̦̞̦͔̺̺̹̯̟̼̫͔̺͚͙̘͕͚̜͎̪͇̬̖̩̼̫͖͔͎̰̼͉̟͓̩̝̫̘͙͚͖̗̮̯͍͓͓̰͎͈̤̥̗͙̩̞̪̝̘̦͖͈̪̯͍͕͔̜̪̠̰̺͔̫̙̗͎̘̼͓̙͚͎̳̰̾͊͂̿͊̊̍̐͆̍͊̓̽̾̅́̾͌̓͛̊͒̈̿͂͆̊̈̊̈́̅̇̔͗̈́̏̊̇̈́̓̐͛̆̇̄̂͑̈́͌̌̊̂̾́̔̈́͂͒͛͒͌͋̀͂̈́͂̿̀͗̅̈͛̀͊̈͊̐̎̍͂̀̊̍̀̾͋͊̍́͛͊̆͌̒̃̏͒̄̏̓̄͂͐̐̈͗̂̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅä̴̢̛̛͔̟͈͕͕̣͕̬̬̥͙̱͓́̉́̈͑̎̊͂̊̄͐̀̾̅̃̎͐͑̀͗̂̉̿̇̆̈̃̂̓́́̍̔̉̔͑̾̓̉̄̐͐̉̃̂́̋̑͑̔́̇̽̎̒̀͒͌͗̐́͒́͊́̎̓͐̀̂͑̈́́͌́̌̐̑̓̒̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠t̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̞̗̖̠̼̟̬͉͓̲̬͇̩̙͓̪͇̖͓̝͕͚̪͍̜͉̦͚̙͖̥̞̯̦̱̪̘̹͖̥̠͕̥̱̲͖̹̙͇̩̭̱͕͚̪̱͙͙̱̹̦̱̠̻̺̩͙̹̲̥̯͍͚̣̱͍̤̩̹͓̠̯̳͇̞̦̦̬̰̬͔͕͇̣̺̣͐̌̾͒̍̄̈́̑́͐̑̿̈́͛́͒̑̿̓͗̑̂̏́̀̓͛͐̍̍͐͊̄͌̍̒̈́̌̃̌̂͒̎́̆̅͛̊͋̂́̂͗͊̈́̀̓̑͐̉̈́͆̎̒̀͆̾̌͑̑̿͋̑̊̐̉̀͛͆͒̆͛̓̅̈̇̆́̄̄͒̋̐̽̈́̈͐̄̍͆͒̃̍̏̈̍͆͌̓̿̋̓͊̋͗͗̌̌́́̂̔̈́̎̀̃͒̔͛̐̿̔͋͑̆̀̌͋̾̓̈́̒̏̃̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛͈̫̤̗̫̘̪̬̠̗̳̹̣̝̠͉̖͕͕̬̤͉̦͙̮̙̮̯̯͉͔͓͎̖̪̲̮͎̙͓̠̞̜͓͙̲͇̠͓̖̹̯͈̖̙̖̩͉̱̼͈͚̺̳̝̜̼̝͓̜͇̳̙̮̭͔̪̲̞̯̤̜̜̼͙̦̠̙̦̖̦͓̬̯͈͎̫͔̗̻̤͍̟̞̤͈̰̭̦͔̤̟̠̜̹̱̺̱̲̬̈̈́̀̓̏͒̃͑̿̆͋͂̈́̓̽͛́̏̈́̈́͂͛̇͂̋͗̅̾̇͗̋͂͒͋̉̇̀̑͒̌̈́̌͋̃̏̈̀͋̋́̈́̓͐̽̈̔̿̈́̿̒̅̏̍̀̔̈́͑̋̒́͗̅̄̏̉̄̎͌̒̊̏̎͂̋̏̆̀̂͒̾̒̒̑̄́̇̓̀͊̀̈́̈͊͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̸̧̢̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̛͍͎̥̼͎̯̤͔̳̦̠͎̜͚̮̯̠̺̩̙͖͕̻̪̯̦̞̗̬̣̺͉͍̪̥͙̼̟̠̠̦̮̮͎̽̍̀̿̿̄̅̀̓̉̾̐̑͐͊͆̾͗̅̈̒̋́̒̈́͊̈́̿̌͆̅̍̅̈́̂͛̂̃͛̂̍̈́̉͊́͆̈́̌̔͒̓̽̈̀̍̂̆̓̆̃̈̂͋̈́͐̇̈́͛͌̆̌̽͌̊̋̒͂̓̃̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝ȇ̸̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̛̛͍͕̖̻͔̻̘̠͓̗͉̲̮̭͎̤͔̙̜̣̼̥̭̦̳̰̰͔̮̥̞̭̙̘̰̠͎̙̺̪͉̯̖̯̹̞̰̹̜̙̣̞͎̪̦̹̙̦̠͔̠̮͙̮̳͔̮̟̙̪̫̫̻͉̱͎̲͓̞̖̳̭̭͉͈̞͕͕͙̳͓͖̼̊̉̀͒̀̀͆̐̾̈́͂̋̆̎̈́̎̋̾̑͒̏̿̑͛̌̅̈͒͆̈̌͊͌̿͛͑͒́̏̈́̅͑̒̋̉͆͊̈́̆̂̔͊͋́̀̿̽̐̈́͂͋̓̆͑́̃̆̊̊̊̈́̌̊͊͋̈̈͛̋̐̉͗̾̿̓̊̀͐͗͒̐̔̎͊͐̎͒́́͒̓͆̀͋̈́̌̊̏̑̐͑͐͂̒͑̄̏̇͊͒́͌̔̾͗̅̇̓̈́̆̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̗̝̦̯̮̬̦͕̗͈̜̝̳̥̤̱͓̯̻̦̲̟̣͔̙̱̤̭͉̳̖̮͍̳͍̪̳͇̗͖̯͚͎͉̻̫̝͉͇̫͍̙̰̣̣͍̼̦̖̺̫̲̩͓̙͍͔̥̗̩͕̗̙̳̮͍̦͈͕̮͖͙̫̺̦͍͔̻̳͉̺͖͔͈̮͈̬͙͔̯̱̝̣͉͉̮̲̯̥̮͕̲͍̠̞͇͈̣̜͉̣̪̞͚̬̜̗̹̟̻͍̟͓̝̭̯̖̩̙̺̺̼̗̤̘͇͔̻̥̯̬̦̯̇̏͛͌́̈͊̀̓̔͂̎̆̅͂̾̊̍̑̏̐̀́̎̈́̿͑́͂̃͊́͌͛̅̅̋̋̀̆͑̇̀̌̌͂̌̀̓́͐͐̐͐̓̽̊̇͊̐̂̃̈́͂͂͆́̇̆͐́̇̀́̀̈́̑̀̽̽̄̿͐̅̅̊̐̎̇̈́͑̈͒̒͆̎̋̈́͂̊͌̐̇͊̐̑̈́̀̀̀̃̌̽͂̿̒̓͒̽̀͆̅͛͐͂̔̿́́͊͒̈́̏̎̐̉͛͌̍̽́́̓̀̄̃̈́̉̉̋̍̉̔̈́̋̋͗̀̉̔͑̈̀͆̄̈̅̿̋͗̏̊̍͂̇̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̛̝͍̟̫̖̙̯͎̣̝͇̜͔͖͖̲̞͈̗̦͖̭̝͓̳͕͕̗̹͇̪̝̰̙̝̖̱̲̪̮̟̩̭̬̥͙̬̟͍̝͙̻͉̙͔̖̫̩̺̺̰̝̘͙̼̙̜̩̘͇̦͎̰͈̝͓̭̟͚̖̫͙͙̠̳̻̭̭̟̩͉̜̞̻͎̦̱͉͙͎̬̥͎̗͈̜̱̭̝̤̝̼̖̜͎̱͚̰͉͚̲̤̗̦̗̟̠̯͎͎̩̗̖̞̟̦̰͓͚̮̪̯̙̥̺̖͙̦͙͙͓̫̬́̀̋̆̽̔͗̑̌̾͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅh̵̡̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̘̠̤͎̫̲̲͖̳̜͓͖̭͖̙̬̱͎̬̱̭̳̭̠̬̺̤͔͍̩̘͚̝̰̩̠̪̪̩̖̝̳̰̘̟̰̯̻̥͈̻̼̺͙͙̘̖̻̱͖͕͙͇̞͉̲͚̤̗̯̪̙̩̾̌̿̒̒̄̾̀̈̈́̐͌̿͋̒̐̐̏͆̈́́̑̊͂̍̈̍̋͌̀͗͒̄̅͑̀̿͐̃̐́͌̈́͊͊̀́̌̍͆̔̾͂̑̉̍̆̓͋̂̒̓̉̇̃͑͐̐͑̈́̔̄̑̄͌̑̔̓̉͑̑͆́̅̏͗̏̂͑́̾̓̎͑̆̑̑̏̓͛̈́̏̓̈̀̅͐̇͋̇̔̿̊̽̀́̐͗͛̔̏̓̾͂̋͑̀̄̎̑͑̌̒̿͑̎͌̃̀̎̓̈́̒̍̽̈̄͂̋̑̆͊̉͊̎̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅr̷̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛͚̦̩̻̳̫͉̜̬̗̠͉̭̱̳͓̺̯̯̥̲͙̟̟͉̜͕̻̞̳͇͍͙̠̩̪͔̳̹̟̟͙̭̖͙̤̟̖̯͓͖͇͚̮̱̰͇̙̜̂̋̍̈́̌͋̃̽̏̔̾̀̀͗̎̐̾̿̊͗̌̐̀͛͂̏̒̂̈́̈́̃͐̂̄͐̊̉̉̑͐͑̈̓̈̽͐͌͑̍̈́̑̀̀̆̉͂͂̆̍̏̊̎̌͆̂̃̓̋̋̊́̊̀̆̔̽͗̾̃͒̂̍̾̇̀̾̃͌̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅơ̵̡̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̮̬͇͕͍̣͈̳̜͓͙͖͚̗̠̠͎̱̟̠̤̟̳̩̺͖̻͖̣͕̲̠̼̜͈̝̫͓͇̪̩̹̻̱̪͍̠̰̤̱͈̖̦̤̭̜̥͖͖͙̯̫͈̰͓̬̠͇̥͔̮̞̹̮͉̙͙̬̪̹͚͈͖͕̰͓͙̣͚̥̖̞̺̭̱̗͓̠̬̤̭̝̬̼̦̺̜͙̦̞̬̰̱͉͚̥̱͈̳̹̪̤̥̻͓͈͙̯͓̦̜̦̜͖͇̝̙͖͚͔̱͉̖̺̠̫̪͙̯̞̪̬̰̘̯̦̭͓̰̩̹̜̠̠̳͈̗̦̖̯̣̒̓̐̎̒̏̊͋͑́̐̐͂̋̇̋̌̈́̍̂̌̌̄͆̒̓̍̇͌͛̇͑̆̍͒̋̓͆̅̋͋́͋̀͒̈́̀̌́͌̎̈̎͐̽̉͗̿̏̉͂̋̒̿̋͌̓͂͒͊̍͊̈̽͋͌͆͆͂̑̓̅͒̇̓̆̉͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅų̴̡̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͍̯̻̣̻͓̠̬̟͔̺͔̳͉̖̠͚̫̹̦̩͖̰͖̱̫͔̩̟̝̬̤͉̘͎͈͕͍͓͎̟̥̥̫̣͚̘͚̖̹̯̦̣̪̤̖̟̣̹̪̟͚̖̞̝̼̠̬͔̼̫̭̩̦͔̥̟̰̬̫͕̻̌̉̔̑̽́̈̋́͗̃̿̈́͐͋̅͌̓́̑̐͊̀̎̀̿̐̎̉͐͑͗̎̀̂̊͋̾̇̆̾͌͆̊̆͊͑̈́̽̇̍̇̊͌̐̈́̌̂́͗̀̔̓̈́̒̔̄̿̈́̆͌̈́̇͆͗͛͛̋̍̓̆͋͒̆̀̑̄̅̈́̀̈́̓͂̃́̂͗̏̈́̽̉́̃̒̏̆̊̄͑̈́̉́̇͌̀́̇̔̈́͑̂́̿͆͛̉͌͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅg̷̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̛͕̲̱̳͇̹̤̺̝͓͖͉̹̰͍͙̲̖̩̻̮̤͙̻͚̫͈͔͇̞̘̟͕̯̣̺̼̺̼̱͍̩̗̟̪̹͇͍̩̦̗̳̪̩̪̖͓̼͈̣͉̹͚͈̙̲̫̱̮̠̼͚̘̝̪͓̻̲̱̺̤͉̱̺͇̜͚̠̥̤̞̠̙͖͖͓̮̙͍̣̪̳̖̞̠̘͇̳̩̘̙̻̠̫͙̠̙̮̠̦̥̩̫̖̟̞͓̲̜̺̱͎͙̻̫͈̹͕̘̯̖̱̪̭̣̖̹͉̜̘̹̘̤̪̞͐̿́͂́͆́̈́̃́̄̍̿̍̊̀̔̋̆̌̐̆̈́͌͊̌̑͌̑͗̅̂̀̏͗͗͛̀̀̔́̍̉̑́̀͂͋̒̄̅̈́̔͗̓̈́̓͗̂̉̽̽̍̃̂̽̉̈́̓̔͗̿̎́̐̑̉̇̄̅̓̂͛̽͗͋͑̃̉̃̀́͑͂̐̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḧ̶̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͕͙͚̗̝̯̳̜̺̖͓̰̗̟̻͎̬̦̲̹̩̗̫̺̝̥͚̙̟͚̳̦̹̩̠̝͈̱̦̺̹̹̗͎̖̲͖̻̹̳͙̖̙͇̬͖̠̱͎͉͙͍̟͙̺͙̬͉̖̘̠̙͖̱̰̞̝̹͈̺͓̦̭͉̟͇͈̮͔̣̣̱̜̘̩͉̰̞̘͔̼̪͈̪̦̥͎̰͔̣̤̖͇͚͇͇̯̤̣͔͕͔͎͚̥̹̝̳̮̖̲̎͐̇̉͐͗̇͋̑̍͒́̏́̏́͑͗͛͑͒̂͑̿̈́̈́͑͌́̈̓̓̀̂̐͑̔̉̈͂̀̌̑͐͗̈́̐͐̿̐̈̾̀̊̇̏͂̆̎̀̈́̈͂̎͑̾̄͌͆̒͒́̽̈̍̔͛͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̨̛̖͕̻͙͙̳̥̞̰̱̪̟̳͍̩̲̹̣̲͔̮͍̗͔̳͔̦̩̫̹͇̬̳̖̣͈̺̥̻̝͇͚̙͍̯̯̲̬̳̘̪̗̝̰̯̺͍̮̥̠̩̫̬̪̟̱̪̺͉̼̮̲̪̦̣͖̹̘̬̣̬̠̙̼̞̬̥̺̭̝̻̭̫͙̬̤̆͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̳͙͙̜̣͔͚̺͚͍̖͔̹̙̮̹̯̰̮̥̞͇̥̣̟̙̗̼̝͚̳̙͎͓̖̤̬̰͉͇̹͎̹̦̳̘̳̖̤͎̹̘̰̟̞̖͓͙̹̻̯̻͙̰͓̝̮̣̺̟͈̻̠͔̯͙͖͔͇̖͚͖̩̝̦̠̲̗̞͓̻̦̰̰̝̯͇͇̭̱̹͈̋̓͛̇͌͗͊͗̈́̊̑̓͗̓̅̿̅̂͒̋̾̾̅̽̀̆̂̒͛̆̈́͐͐̾́͂̈́̽̊͂͛͆͛̀̂̓̍̏̿͂̀̽̐̾̀̇̌̀̓̌͊̀͋̇̀̌̏̑̌̿͑̆̀̀̒͗̊̾̆͗̇͗͒̈̓͋̂̎͋͊̓́͑̏͛͐͂̋͊̽͛̅̔͗̀̉͊̆̈́̐̓̐̉̌͊͒̆͆̒̀͛̇͋̔͒̈́͋̒́́̇͛͗͗̈́̓͗͋͋̿̿̂̉̔͋̓͋̊̿̈̈̌̎̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̟̠̲̯͇͓͔͖̗̰̭̮̖̞̦̥͎̭̱̘̞̘̹͖̮̲͇̗͕̘̘͙̹͓̲͓͍͉̩͎̲̰͉͚̪̞̯̰̭͇̲̤̝̖̳̠͙̺̻͚͖̳̘̖̜͔͓͓̘̟̳͙̭̟͖͍͈̖̰̺̞̳̦̮̟̝̬͈̟̖̯͙̥̩̰͙͈̟̥͔̩͚̹͚̩̻̯̗̩͕̙̳̘͇̦̻̺̣͍̮̹͚͓͈̩͕̣̮̹̠̹̪̜̥̺̍̐̽̋͐̎̉͑͌̆͛̉͒̒́́̈́̔̃̎̀̎̃̃̌̉͂̽̇͆̀́͛͋̃̑̎̃̃̑̈̏̋̀̓͋̾̈́͐͑̎͒͌͗̓̈́̓̓̔̉̓̄̏͋̄̌͑͛͑̃̀̽̉͒̔̒̎̑̑͌͊̍̆́̔͊̊́̎͐̈́͆̂̀̉̇̐̅̿͂̔̋̑̆́̊̄͊͑͐̓̇̋͋͗́̍͋̈̂͌̈́͋̌͗̏̽̓̂̔̅͗̓̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅş̶̢̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̼̫̰̻̭͇̼̫̼̙̠̫̤͕̘̞̻̟̘̝̥̞̪̱̩̺̤̩̣̘̲̤̫̰͙̙̳͇̖͖͎̣̱̪̲̞̯̲̙̟̥̮̲̻̣̖̮̳̠̠͓͕͇̪̗̺̱̙͍͔͙̤͕͓̮̝̘͈͈̪̣͓̗̞̃̀̀̽͛̄̆̓̀͐̊͑͋̎̂̃̓̂̈̌̌͑̀́̔̑͆̇̈͐̇̍̉̅̍̈̂̑͑͌͋͑̓́͂͒̏̅̂͊̈́̽̋̏̌̎̐̏̂͊̂̂̃͒͑͂̋͋̈́͊̎̀͆͂̓̽͌̉͐̔̒̈͗̐̂̃̈̽̈́̃̓͗͂͋̏͂̀̇̀̀̋̎̽̽̍͌́́͐͆́̉͌̀͐͂͑́̊͌̓̍́̾̏̆̈́̎̽̓͑̈́͒̿̔̽́̾̄̊̈́̓̈́̍̃̊̑̈́̐̋͆́̐͊̍͆̃͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̛̛̛̛͕̮̙̫̰͎͕͇̘̥̓͑̿̅͊̏͛̓̌̒̈͊͊̋͒̎̀̽͒͋̑̐̃̊̈́́̿̓͋͐̃̐͛̋̈́̈́͋͐̈̃͆̅̃̇̈́̎̈́̃̿͑͗̈́̌̓̊̈̎̉̈́̑̄̅͑̅̑́̾̈̉͐͂̐͛̔͋͂͌͒̇̇̓́̈́̈́̓̃̈́̆̀̈́͑̏̃̎̀̄́̇̈́̊̒̑̎̎́̾̃͋̍̽̌̎͊̿̏̇̋͌̿͆́͋̄̅̍̓̐́̍͂̄́̾̈́̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅṫ̷̨̨̡̢̛̛̛͉̻̼̞̼̥̮͔̗̥̖̪͈͉̘̟͖͖̞̲͉̹̤͎̞̬̲̰̭̜̞̹̪͍̝͎̖̩̟̝̭̻͙̝̦̃̓̇́̂͗̈͌͛́̇́̅̈́̀̉̏͗̽̋͊̈́̇̾̽̄͂́̇̑̈́̊͒͒̓͂̿̿͋̃̅̑̈́̄̆̈́̾̃͋̿̄́́̎̍͛̒͆̍̓̌̽͑̔̉͊͊́̇̀̎̌̇͌̈́͒̌͒̑̑̓̌̍͗͛̽̑̔͛̈́͌͊̑͆̅͑͋̑͒̈́̃̀̓̆̔̊͊͒̏̍̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅh̸̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̢̛̜͔̙̱̜̺͇̜̪͍̭̫̬̱̣͔͍͍͔̤̳͍̳͉̠̱̘̖̦̖͓̰͇̣̺͉̼̙͈̙͚̟̙͖͖̟̖̞̜̣̞͕̱͔̠̣͈̯̯̹̲̭̝̠̱̗̞͓͍͙̝͍̲̣̯̭̳͈̬̙̻̖̙̠̝̪͔̫͕̯̖̩̮̙̮̥̲̤̲̜͉̙̠͖͉̩̯̮̗͓̫̥̆̊͋̾͊̄͑̃̒̎̍̏̃̃̂̀̉̏͆͛̓̆̋̊̇̂̓͋͑͋͐̈́̔̓̈́̌̔͂̈́̆̔̎̎͌̀̏͆̌̓̚͘̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅȓ̵̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̛̛͈͎̩͈̭̦̲̬̼̣̭̜͔̫͇̠͉͓͓͓̞̺̠̠̤͚̱̘͕̣̖̮̥̜̟͖͕͖̙̲̫̻̻̭͙̟̪̖̘͈̲̲͚͙͉̳̱̖̪̩̠̱̙̭͕̫̥̹͔̥͚̙͉͙̱͇̭͓͍̯̗̲̪͙̗͕͖̝̺̙͓̠̫͎͕̜̝̞͙̞͓̘̖̘̱̣͓̰̘̝͖͇̾̒̐̆̒͌͆̆͛͛̇͗̓̓̽̃̿̓̈̏̓̈́͌̏́̽̋̋̑̐̂̋̍̔̈́̂̽̔̈́̋̐͆̋̈́͒̈́̌̐̔̈̀͑̇̀̓͐̌͛̋̏̋̌͆̏̐̋͛͑̒̈́̌͊̅̓̏̇̈́̌̇̊̏́͆͛̽̈́̂̌̉́̽̏̓̃̆̐́̓̌͗͑́͑̈̋͐̅͑̋̔̌̈́̿̎͑͆̉͌͋͌̂͌̽́̏̃͐̓͌͋̒̓̈́̀͆̅͆͑͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̴̛̱̰̝͇̹̺͉͕͍͖͎̘̥̥̈́̾͒̀̀̄̈̐̾̒̎̓̾̈́̔̏̊̎̃̉͋̾̃̓͗́͋̓͂̐̑̅̈̓̿͂̾̆̀̈́̏̑͛͛̊̇͒̀̐̓̏̓͌̄͊͋͌̐́̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝ą̸̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛͚̩̹̹̼̗̗̫͚̗͓͎̗̤̟̤̺̜͈̣̖͉͓̪͔͕̲͉̳̯͎̯̰̮͇͖̰̦̱̹͔͓̭͇̗͙̖̪̣̫̟̲̝̰̗̳̗̲̰͍̯͈̞̤̲͈͖̥͓͍̩̺̹̹̦̖̮͓͕̞̬͍̯̻͈͕̠͍̖̪̪͖͈̥̳̗̭̮̺̹̟͓͖̠̘͔̫̙͍̣̙̖̙͎̺̤̻̼̖͉̲̩̭̹̤͓̼̟͔̭̘͍̗̲̗͓͈̀̄͗͗͆́̎̍̀̍́̃̊͐̓̏̿͒̑̊͆́̈́͒̑͐̔̀̎̃̈́̊̈͛͌̓̄̂̋͒̾̏̈́̒͑͑̆̐́̌̂̃͐̾̒̉̀̈́͒̀̓́̀͛̓́͋̓͋́̋̂́̋̾͒̈͑̌̀̃̊̊̓͂͗̓͛̆̐̇͒̔̉͋͗̌̒̓̀̈͂͊̊̇̀̆̈́̏̈́̉̏̑̀͒̄̀̍̅̽̈̓̎̓̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅt̸̨̨̧̛̰̣̮̟̤̫̖̅̒̅̋̐͂̌͑̇̿̏̄͊̒̍́̾̈́̀̓͊̓̔̽͌̊͊͋̍̈́̊̽͊̊̃̌̑̍̓̍̈́̀͒͑̏̌̈́̀̊̏̊͆̌̀̓̋́̈̈́͛́̒͌̉͗̍͌̎̄̐͛̈̊̊̒̈̆̑̃̓̑͗̈̐̍̐̓̌̈̓̃̒͛̌̄͗̈́̆̎͂̋̀͐̈͗̊͊̊́̊̈͌̍͐̒̀́͑̾͐̀͌̇̓́̅̿̈́̈́̒̓̽̆͋̒́̀̆̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ĥ̶̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̨͚̞̤̖̦̱̦̗̳̻͙̺̠̯͙͉͙̲̠̳̭̦̼̠̘̺̭̤̬̰̩̙̪̺̬̝͈̯̱͓̰̰̜̹̼̠̹̦͇̫̭̺̝̗̣̗̼͈̺̩͍̺͕͈̠͚̭͇̬̠͍̯̮̻̹͈͚̤͚̦̞͖̥̖̲̟͎̖͎͖̠̪̹͍̖̫͙̰̳̰͖̜̥̣̖̼͍̤̭͙̔̓̈́͆̏̂̽̌̈́̋̍̃̈́̌̉̈́̓̐̍͋́̋̄̊̾͆͑̈̆̾̅͗̀͂̇̂̏̽̽̂̑̅͐͛̓͌͊͋̃̊̅͋̏̎̌̔̀̅̍̏̑̍̑̌̓̿̈́̾̅͐͌͆̄̆̑́̈́̑͑̇̌̀̌̒͊̈́͋̂̏̆̈́͊̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̴̡̧̢̢̛̲̝͎͇̦͔͚̣͇̪̦̥̻̝̫̲̗̫͍͎͙̠̼͖͉̬͍̝̮̥͎̗̦̙͖̥̮̻̗̭̘̪̤̞̰͂͊͂̆͊̃̃̀̌̄͊̑́̏̀̊̓̍̀̒̍̍͛̀̍̊̏̃̃̍̾̓̒̀̃̄̋̂̇̄́̅͊̈́͌̏̆̑̄̀̐͋͒̒́͑̀͑̊͆̑̽̐̑̔̃͂͊̃̆̍̿͒̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ĺ̴̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̧͇͖̻͙̻͈͎̠̺͈̯͕̠̗̼̥̜̠̭̗͎̠̻̤͔̘̻͇̱̖͙͎̪̠͕̩̜̩͙͕̩̦̙̳͈̗͉͎̥͓̩͔̘̳̰̞͔̟̩͕͇͓̉̎̾̋̀̇͊̅̀͋͌̅̐͆͑̈̍̾͑̇̂̾͊̎̏͊̌̒͌͌͂̅̽̀̓̀̈́̄̋̑͆̀̓̓̄̌̈́̈́̅͌̓̊̉͊͋̽́͆̅͐́̈̾͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̛̻͚̭̱̩̱͓͍̻̞͓̘̘̰̗͈̭͍̼̬̭͈̤͍̪͕̥̫̖͓̺͕͚͍͙̩̳̻̜͚̫͍̝͖͕̬̫͖͓̙̤̤̖͖͖̮͈͍̞̠̲̪͓̙̖̮͉̫̜̥͐͌̊͊̿̊͌̏͒͆̊͋̐̾͆̄͛̆̎̉͆̈̐͆̉̆̓̔̓̏͆͌̾̄͗͗̆̏̇̌͂͗̋̓́̿͆͂̎̽̿̇͊̒͛̈́̃̉̆̈́̓̈͋͊̊͗̂̇́́͐̅͋̌̂̉͂̓͊͊͊̋͊̾̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ.̵̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̘͖̭̙̭͈̺͎̞̬̮̣̣̭̳̖̟͉̮̠̖͖̖̻̦̯̯̯̹͈͎̜̦̙̤̜͚̙̮̜̭̥͔͕͍̘̠̪͕̝͕͓̖͔̞͍̦͔̳̪͎͈̼̹̟̖̗͖̝̯͍̲͇̹̼̹̫̰̼̰͍͕͔̠͕̥͓̪͕͔͇̰͇̭͓̭̳̜̭̣̲̭̫̪̮̲̬̦̰̯͚͖̦̰̠͙̗̗͓̗̤̬̼̺̦̘̹̺̺͉̺̝̝̮̱̼̥̥̝͈̼͕̞͚̣̙̦͕̦̬͕̺̞̭̱̼͛͌̑̊̅͌͂͗̄͆̎̈́͗̒͌́̅͒̇͐͛͗͋̆̀͂̾̒͆͐͂̎̔̋̓̀̾͛̈́͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅ  
̵̡̛̛̛̛͇̹̪̹͓̼͎̺͉̫̹̌͆̋̂̓̒͛̏̀̍͒̓́͗͗̓̀̆̈́͂̇̀́̇̉̐̊͒͐͌̀̀̀̆̓̍̅̾̿̀̋̑̂͂̆͌̈́́̊̂́͑̅̋͊͑̆̌͛̈́̔̅̑̊͂̊͌̇͂͋͊̊̈́͆͛̂̓̈́̀̓̌͗̑͂̽̈́̏̔͛̅̌͌̋͋̃̆́͗̀͂̍̽̊̋̈̃͗̏̍̀̋͛̓̏̌̔͛͋̈́͒̑̋̄̐͆͐́͐̎́̉͊̄̅͂̀͋̂̓̏͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝Ị̴̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̡̛̫̱̰̫̖͍̰͚̰̩̗̙̟̹͖̳̲͔̦̻͍̭̗͍͕̖͚͕̝͖̞̫̘̻̮͔̣̼̪͈̫̭͔̬̳̯̩̩̫̤̘͖̩̳̠͎̟̦̪̥̭̜̦̮̟̩̯̗͈͕͔͇̮̘͉̣̖͔̜̺͍͇̫̭̻̲̺͖͍͇̮͍͈̖̣͎͇͚̥̤̝̬̬̮̯̰̞͓̖̜͙̣͚̠̰͔͍̖͓̼̣̳͙͇̟͔̻̪̮̠̝̪͚̲͔̻̯̥͍̘͍̮̞̫̹̬͖͖̼̠̩̑͛͊̏̅̄̓̀̒̅̒̓̓͂͋̓̅̄̍̂̄̈̽͆̑̈̏̀͊́͑͒͛̽͊̋̈̃̀́̆̀̾͋͆̈́̐̍͒̏̾̎̌̅̆̿̎̔̍͑̀͑̆͋̓̎͒̑̈͐̂͐͛̌̀̓̍̀̀̉͂̔̇̽̈́̾͂̈̄͌͌̐̾̑̔̽͒̿̅̈́̉͂̀͑̏̂̾̿̈́̉̋̒̅̈͊͂̈͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̱͎̭͍̭̱͈͖̤̫̞͓̞̜̫̫̥͙͇̱̩͍͎̯̗̲̪͚͚̺͖̤͇̙͇̻̮̹̟̜͙̻͈̗̮̭̮̦̻̫̼̮̗̬̹̰̫̳̪̙̰͇̜͎̙̱̼͇͉̖͎͕̞̝̩̰͈͖͉͕̮̩̯̹̺̭̰̟̺̝̫̬̠̯̼̥̮̺͙̮̬̲̖̣̹̹͎̖̞̫͓̰̳̟̙͉͉̠̝̗͕̹͉͓̟̖̟̪͍̩͎͚͕͔͎̜̻͕͚̟̦̤̰̳̤̝̘̝̞̫̻͙͓̗̥͖͖͓̹̲͙͚̥̱̙̝̤͎̙̘͂̄͌̉̈́͐̎͊̐̿̏̍̅̀̈́̐̃̊̄̈̂̈̽̀̒́͐̂̈́͗̉͋̋̋̅͒͋̈́̌͌̋͒̔̉͋́̐̍͗̄͂̂̈́͐̽̀̄̈́̊̇̐́̈̂̍̀̇̔̈́̈̄̈̽̊̍̎̔̿̊̊̿͊̾̀̌͊̇͊̆̾͊̽͋͂̇̈́̽̉̐̃͐͂̋̈́̊̿̓̎̏͑́͛̉͛̀̈́̅̌̊̇̈͑̏͂̌̓͛͑̀̿̈́̀̒̀͑̈́̆͑̐͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅw̴̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̰̙͙̯̳͕̰̭̠̼̺̼̬̲̱͈͈̩̪̪͖̟͈̯͙͎̝̬̠̜͈̞͖̻̙̠͓̩̞̩͎̳͈̲̗̞͕̪̤͉͈̭̰̝͖͈̤̱̫͈̯͉̬̗̘͕̬̝̮̦̦̣̖̜͙̘̝͇̮̬̳͚͎͉̫͕̙̰̲̠̥̪̫̩͈̼̲̝͕̙͙̥̤͇̬̲̟̮͕͓͍͕͔̤̼̫̬̣̭̑̇̒̾́̾̈̐͂̅̊̾̀͋͗̈͋́̈́̈́̓͗̃́̄͆̃͌̔̍̃̿̆̂̀̔̃̔͌̔̀̀͑͒̈́̐̎̎̐̈́̎̏̒͒́͌̔͐̉̅̃̊͗̇̃͋̋̇̄̔͑̊͑͊̑̄͆̄̾͊́̍̓̃̓̎̃̏̀̓͐̉͊̐͗́͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅį̸͙̟̫͇͔̙̳̺̲̱̮̤̘͍̖͍̠͇̫̞̫̯̯̫̖̥̪̖̜̦̮̦͚̰̖̺̥̰̹̅̉͑́͌͌̈́̃̋̾̓̎̌̈̍͛̒̓͌̿̾̾̇͊̐̿͊̋̒̃̊̈́͛̄̓̈̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅļ̷̡̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̩̯͚̪̘̞̫̲̙̗̥̠͙͎̥͎̹̪̙̜̗̠̘͇̭̫̫̼̻͎̳̙̹͉̟͔̝̝̱͉͔̭̬͕̤̰̬͉̜͈̪̤̝͚͕̹̳̦̲̜͇̳̪̙̖̞̣̫̦͕̗͙̫̦̝͉͈̖͇̪͎̪̰͉̟̳͚̦̥͓̳̱̥͙̭͍͖͕̟̞̬̘͚̘̰̺̩͖͙̟̯̘̥̮̝̼̟̗͇̦̘̪̠̺̹̣̲̯̦̩̯̳̦͉͎̟̠̭͇̜̖̈́̃̏̿́̽͆̐̉̈́̌̋̈́͌͂͊͛̓̃͂̈́́͂̋͒͗͂̔̌̋̎͂̊̓̆̃̋͛́̈̇̎̅̄͆̅͂̀́̂̆̏̒͛͐̓̏̇̓̆̽̇́̊̉̌̇̈̓̾́͌̅̽̇̾́͐͗̊́̌͊̾̾̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅl̶̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̞̝͎͎͕̘͍̥͔̱͎̝̳͍̬̼̤͚̘̱̱̫̰̤͖͉̤̰̠̘͉̠̹̖̝̭̗̻̹͇̙͇̣̹̺͖̹͚̘͙͓̞̹̩̪̠̲͚͍̘͔̩̮̯̦̠̩̬̈́́́͐̐̈̌̍͛̂͂̎̈̿̍͂̒̓̋̌̐̾̈́̾̿̾͐̒̾͋̐̍̊̊͂́̋̾̔̇̈̎̓̈̔̉́̐̌̆͐͌̉̈́̔͊͊̅̍͒̾̐͒̀͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͍̙̟͙̘͉͕̣̹̝̘̣̪͓̘͍̠̟̫̬̳͙̤̻̩̯̠̺̥̩̗͖̳̲̝̠̥̺̣̱̪̞͍̲͈͇͎͉̘̮̰̹͕̠͓̙̘̫̼̰̜̙̗̠̥̪͙̯͓̲̮̫̫̬̩̝̜̬̲̰̘̤̦̩̪̤͈̩̠̥̠̩͖̫͍̼͍͕̝̭̘̜̣̜̰̺͉͕̠̞̖͎͓̮͍͙̬͖̰̟͈̼͈̹͇͕͚͙̦͇̻͕̜͇̯͉̼̠̩͙̪̑͆̓̊̉̊̿͑͒͒̑̇̈́̎̂̓̋̍͒̾̃͐̽̉̋͋͆́̌̀̇̐̓̈́̉̓̿͑͌͆͛͂͐́͐͂̂͒̈́̎͌̔̅̽̿̉̈́̅̐̉͂͐̌̽͋̐̎̋̎͊͌̇͒̑͗̎̉͛̄̅̄̂̀̅͊̍͗̋̈̄̈́̅̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̸̢̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̢̡͖̼̲̫̯̞̮̘̲̼͚̘̬͎͇͎̞̮̹̪̖͍͕̯͓̮͇̠̦͍̦̪͓̮͕̳̣̗̠͎̭͓̤̲͈̻̰̠̗̞̱̺͕̳̹̺̞̞̬͕͈̦̼̦̪̟͔̥͎͈̜͖̤̙͉̭̜̝̣̫͉̼͍̪̞͎͙͖̥͎̥̥͇̭̯̟͖̮͇̪̦̭̠̤̮̪̘͉̼̞͈̭̰̫̗͓̯͔̬̬͍̲̠͔̱͇̘̙̮̺̠̻̗͉̤̹̜̰͓͉͕͋̒͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̧̡̧̛̛͎̮͕͍̻̳̜̘̬̦͓̻̼͙̜̬͈̔͐̊̅̃̓͌̀̆̌̉̿̌͐̂̆̄̆̈́̽̀͒̓̈̈́̄̾́́͐͌̉̾̈̉̂͌̊͊̈̓̎̆͒̔͊͆̅̈́͗̈́͐͛̾̈͗̊̅̈́͂̀̂̈́̀̄͐̍͒͐̐̅̓͒͒̈́̈́́̅̂̈́̒̾̊͆̑̚̚̚͘̕̚͠͠͝͝͝ͅẗ̶̛̛̝͎͕̗͕̙̹̝̤̝̳͚̩̠́͌͛̾̓̇͗̓͑̀̅͗͗̎̄̐̎̆̌̔̈́̓͌̂̀͒̇̅̀͛̉̏́̀̊̌̉̃̌̄͛́̀̀͑̆̈́͗͒͛̋̏̊̀̈́̃͋̒́̑̿̊́̋͑͗̾̐̆͌̽̿̏̍̆̓͗͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̲̳͙̰̙̮̏̊̓̈̐̂͌͐̂̍̈́̆̓͗̎̒̆̓̅̐͋̂̀͊͑̓͌̀̽̅̓̍̏̍̋̾̈́́̅̉̍͒̆̆͋͆͒̈́̃̋̃͊͊̄̈̄̀̒̂̈̅͛̈́͂̓̅̽̄̈̅̎͒͋̌̾̒͋̾̏̈̏̈́͐̉͐̂̒̈́͊̇͒̽̂̓̀̉̐̾͗̅̓̓͑̃͊̽̋͂̅͛̂̏͋̄̋̋̊͛͂͛̉̔̉̐͋̓̌͆͋̈́͋͐̂͛̅̒͊̀̓̒̿͂̓̈̏̓́͗͊̑̄͌̏̊̒͗̌̈͐̓̄̆̾̓͋̒͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅe̴̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̢̛͔̘̳̮̞̳͙̳̝̟̲̼̥͔̩̲͙̲̥̥͓̩͖͓͚̰̮͔͔̭̥͔̣̺̞̞̫̭͍͇̭͔̦̺̞͈̹̲͕̘̪͓͈̱̗̺͚̞̟̞͎̟͖̥̰̰̠̜͙̯͍͖͇̭͇̫̦̪̣̲̖̺͔̭̱̙͔͔͈̞͈͈̦̩̺̹̲̼̞̘̤̙̩͙͕̪̮̲͔̯̝̜̟̳̹̪̳̩̱̹̩͕̠̦̭̝̮̝͚̰̺̮̮̠͈̞͈̯͙͕̦̠̩̗̩̻̟̮͎̍͂̊̊̔͆̆̽̓̓̃͛͒̔̓̑͐̆̈́̀̈́͗̍̎͋͂̌̿̇͂͑͋͂͐̑́̀̅̐͑͗͛̓̂̂͒̋̽͐̌̃͂̈́̀́͆̇͂͂̇͑̌̈́̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅv̷̡̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̼̘̗͚͙̭̤̳̬̯͓͔͙̞̭̭̯̣̲͈̣͔̫̣̆̅̽̉̃͑̓̅̒̀͆̎̂́̂̽́̊̎̏̍̀̀̃̂͛̅̊͒̆̎̉͑̿̒̐̓̊̎̐̆̒͐͋́̇̔̒̉̿͐̿̀̌̏̎̃͑̏͗́͋̋̄̄͛̕͘͘͝e̶̢̧̢̢̛̮̲̲̜̤̪̼̝̜͙̜̪͓͕̻͚̹͖̻̲̱͚͔̥̭͓̩͕̝̭͎̭̱̪͇͖̥̝͇̯̥̺̒͐͛̽̃̈́͊̀̀̆̓̌̂̈̿̃̇̆͐̾̌̇̿̑̆͌͗̍͐͋̒̏̂̿̍̈͛͊̈́͑̿̌̅̈́͛̌̂̀͐͆͋̾̀͛̉́̽̃̏̎̈́͑́̉́̈́̎͒̔̇̍̑͘̚̚͘͠͠͝r̵̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̛̛̛͔̙̣͍͍͙͍̝̱̜͉̣̜͉̘̟̖̹͚͔͎̠̣͚̰̣̞̥̳̰͚͙̣̣̥͎̞̦̞͎̙̥͇̗̞̦̤̩͚̥̪͈̺̻̦͕̖̰͔̭̟̣͔̭͎̭͓͍̖͎̼̮͓̤͍̠͖̺̭̲͎̤͔̜͆̍̓̒͋̈́̐͛͂̃̄̏̅̀͆̊̒̓̀̎̆̔̄̔̓̽́͋̃͛̿͊̾̉̐̓͒́̒̎̒͆̉́̀͗̈̉̾͒̀̃̃̓͛͋͐́̎̈́̆̓̌͂́̏̑͆͆͛͒̀͋̂̎̈́̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̗̟̙̮͇̭̱̫̪̬̹͉̮̣͍͉̙̼̮̻̦͇̩̗̫͍̥̱̞̲͎̺̟̖̠̖̝̱̲͚͎͎͙̰̺̗͕̺̭̭̹̪͚̤̼̞̗̟͚̭̩̺̱̗̩̱͕̺̬̰͔͖̮̤̦̝̺͔̣̘̠͍̹̮̦̞̺̗̼̫͕̙͖̤̺̞̩̬̼̝̱̲̘͇̞̰̲̪̦̩̞̺̜͇̫͔͖̣̮̖̟̟͓̺̪̥͙͖̩̣̯̙͍̳̟̪̦̼̳̫̈́́̍͛̂́͑̇̾́̐̀̇̅͆̓̃̿̒̌̒̈́̈͐̌̀̋̋̓͒̇̔̀͋́̌͆̂̃͗̍͗͐̅̿͋͒͋̽̋̾̎͆̇̈̀̀͌̌͗̋͑̾͐̿͂͋͆̈̊̿̊̊̓̏̐̔͑̉̎͆́̔̀́͐͐̋̈́̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅf̵̢̧̨̛͉̬̲̝̲̰̟̮̟̫̩̱̝̟͎̙̘̙̭̲̬̰̖͎̹͚̩̪͓̖͈̝͉̬̰̱̝̭̥͓̫̟̞̗̰͙̭͓̼̘̻͉͈̙̐͊̂͑̉̓̂͛̿̏̓̀̋́̔͂̐̋͑̽̈́̓̅̀̈́̈́͂̇̒̾̊́̍͋͗̃́̃̂̐̈͂̏̏̐̊̋̾͆̈́̅̊̾͑̒͆̐͂̐̓̈̎̽̈́́̍̎͂̀͂̀̓͌̉̒͊͋̈́̒̋̅͆͋͌͐̉͋̓͊̊̐̅̔͑͌̃̌͋̂͐̂̾͊͊̓̋͐͒͗̔͆̉̏̋̇̀͐̒͗̿̆̏̀̿̌̉̍̎̎̊̓́̇̅̄̏̀͆͂̌̏̎̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅư̵̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̡̢͉̼̪̲̮̭̺̠̥̲̪͕̗͈̩̙̭̜͙̥͕̥̹̹̥̹̙̫͓̩̣̻͔̺̞̩̥̘͕̩̰̦͔͙̣̖̣͚̞̭̱̼̳̗̗̮̺̗͓̙̩̣͕̞̠̰̜͙̟̫̙͚̳̘̭̘̲̪̫̮̞̗̗̯̰͈̘̹̹͎͕͍̰̪͉͓̯̮̼̟͙̩̼̱͕͇͈͕̞̝͎͙̗͙̗̤̱̰̬̜̳͍̝̹͕̰̬̼̦̲̯̠͉̰̳̲̳̹̟̱̲̭̙̪͎͕̖̼̭̥̝̘̦͕̞̯̲̒̎͂͋̊̋̃̎̒͆̑̎̉̾̀́̎́̈́̒̀̃̋̈͆̄̀̎͑͛͑͛͗̓̎̅̿̔̀̇̃̄̈̄̐̓̈́͆͌̽̇͊̈́̈́̈́͑̃͑͑̉͒̍̋̽̔̅͂̄̃͒͗̈́̒̐̍̈͒̀̎͒̀͂͑͗̉̀͊̒̉̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḷ̶̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̳̗̼̩͖͇͎̖̝̝̣̹̗͎̩͉͙̣̖̹̲͎̖͕͈̟̰͍̹̥̺̪͚͎̱̰̖͇̗̖̹͙̞̙͈̝̠̰̤͈͕͔̘̬͔͚̬̼͇̹̯̺̭̹̰͉̰͉͈̩̰̟̻̼͙͓̦̫͉̦̯͖͚͎̹̞̘̠̗̩͚̹͖̪̣̱̥̱̞̖̖̪̗̻͎̜̟͓̜̗̝̞͈̯̦͖̫̬̜͍̫̼̦͖̤͕̬̝̤̦̘̿̊̔̂̊̓͐̔̉̆͆̍̀͋̆̈́̈́̅̈́͑͒̄̅̎̑̀̇̊̾̒̓̈̏͋̈́̀͋͒̃͂͗͊̇̂͊́͗̅́́̀̋͊̂̍̇̎͂͐̀̅͋̉̋̿̀̾̊̎͆̐͗͌͊͛̄͒̑̆̔̄͋͋̒̄̐̐͒͊͐̎̓̀͋͗͐̄͛̈́̈́͒͑̂̍̽̈͑͋̈́̀͂̆̾̈́͂̋͊̍̒̍̉̒͆̈̑̾̏̃͑̔̓̋̿̉̾̾̒̈́́̊̂̑͒̏̀̐͂͊̀̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛͇͈̠͕͖̯̠̺̙̲̞͉̲̙̭͚͈̳͚͇̭͔͎̝̖̪̗̱͙̯̗͉̤̱̠̝̙͍̩͉̹̲̙͉͉͖̯͔͎̫̘̩͚̰̘̳͈̙͔̠̮͖̖͚̳͓̫̬̩̫̘͇̲̪̻͍̳͕̭͓̣̱̤̤̪̙̻̪͈̳͉̦̻̰͚͈̳̱̜̰̻̞͎͖̞̞͈̭̞̣̥̬̫̟͇̯͕̹̟͈̠̻̼̲̟̮̦͉͙̗̣̠̬͕̙͚̹̳̰̟̪̙̹̝͔͚̯̠̲̰̼͔͔̱͖̪͈̟͇̤̗͖̪͎̥̹̤̮̣̉̈́̎̾͒̌́̾̐̆̇̉͑̽̈́̿͑͋͊̒̒͋̐̅̒̌̂̉̀̈́̿̈́̍͗̈́͆̀̓̈́̊̀͗͐͒̎̄̌́̅̾̿̂̉̃̔́̐̿̀̓̾̍͆̆̋̐̿̈́̎̽͋̓͑̆̐̋̊͐̏͋͌̈́̓̆͗̑̉́͋̄̎́̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅý̶̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̛̛̛͉̥̣̮̲̲͚̭͇͎̟̩̜̼͉̗̳̟̘̞̘̬̯̫̺̼̩̫͔̦͔͇̟̺͎͍̞̦̼̺͉̜͈̦̱̤̗̠͚̭̗̳̥͚͕̥̦̩̬̼͓̗̰̗̭͈͕͚̥̺̖͔̼̜͈̜̾̊̀́͐͛͌́̀̑̄̈́̉̿̊̌́̽̉͐̀̓̅̆̃̓͊̏̑̇̎̏̈͊͗̆̈́̈̈́̓̋̒̈́͒̑̏̏̌̌̂͌̌̈̊̀̍̿̐̈́̄̆̑̐́̿͗̆͛̌̿̂̈̓̊͋̊̓̉̓̅̔̇̉̆̏̔̊̄̂́̓̔́̈͊̀̈́̐͐́͆̿̈̃̍̿͗̿̾̈́́͆͒̑̀̌̈́̍̇̒̐͐̆̌͌̄̾̊̈̈́̓̌͌̏̽̎̏̑̀͒̓͌̅͌͛̈̈́̐̿͆̈̆͌͑̈́͑̄̀̿̿̋͆̾͒̈̀̓̽̇̐͂̄̏͊̀͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͙͇̻̮̠̹̠͖͉̗̞͚̪̥̜̗͓̮͇͕̯̯͚̦̩͍̬̖̹̓͋͋̒̎͋̇̉̔̋̓̊̃̎̓̏̿̓́̾͗̆͌͛͆̅̒̀̍̓͋͑̈́̽̋͒͑̀͊͛̓̀̓̈́͊̾̉̊̽̿̈́̇̄́̓̀͊̇̏̂͑̀̊͌̾̈́̉͑̓̆̒̍̈̊̉͗͗̍̏̆̇̽͗̃̌̃̀͐̃͋͂͛̀̒̆̐͒̽͛̂͒͗͋͋̐̽͗̆͑̈́̾̓̇̇́̅̽͑̅̿͒͊̂̾́̾̅̅̈́̒͊̈́̾́̈̿̏̃͌̏͒̃̋͛͑̀̈́͗̀͋̈́͛͊̀̍̏͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅŗ̵̧̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̣͍̣̯͎̪͓̳̭̯̘̘̦͈̯̥̝͔͈͔͖̬͉̗̣͙̳͇̝̝̲̼͇͕̻̲̻̳̳͚̞͕̼̗̭̱͓̜̻̠̮̠̰̯͎͖͙͍͇̣̘̘̘̜̲̝̱͕̞̮̝̏̈́̐̀̀̐̽̒̈̔̊̍̿͋̆͑̽̀̎͐̈͑̏͌͆̂̊̈̊͋̈́͑͂͐̅̈́̊̏̃̊̊̾͐̀̎͂͋̒͐̈́̓̄̽̿́̓̈́̏̐̅̃̒̓̎̋͒̿́̑̇̏̔͊̉͌̍̔̏͂̾́̈́̃͒̄͂̌̂̆͌͂̌̅̐̾̈́̌̈́̂͂͗̈́̈́̀̉͛͗̅̾̒̆̐̿̇͌̄͂̌͐̋̋̍̈́̄͆͋̑̀̽̿̇͗̀́̂͋̔̋̈́͂̃̇̌́̃̽̈́́̌̉͑͛̔̿̂̍̃̿̏̑̂̃͑̎̓͊͑͛͋̑̒̅̇̀̀͛̌̅̀̐͊̈́̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅȩ̵̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛͓̤̦̮̲͉̬̜̙͔̣̬̜͇̬̠̟͍̥̺̼̲͕͚̥̹̼̱̦̣̲̭̱̤̻͍͖̝͙̝̭̹̞͓͙̮̹̥͙͚̠̹̞͕̥̥̠̲̗̻̟͎̭̺̯̭͓͎͓̞̗͖̜̯̙͙͓̜͚̞͙̟͎̠̟̹̬̟̼͖̠̺͍̺̲̳̱̤͎͍͈͇̗̱͉̗̜̰̩̳͚̮̘͕̹͓̖̤̪̥͎͔͖̪͉͎̤̖̗̺͙̙̖̠̞̹͕͚̯͕͉͓̞̜̭͉͔̖̣̘̺̼̜̪̜̘̺͚̹̳͓͔͉̲̩̭̮͉̳̯̭̥̫̠̮̝̖̟̹̮̗̮̠͕̱̀̅̈́͗̊̇͗̂̋͛̔̄̊͗̽̎̀̒̔̂̀͂̂͊̆̔̈́̍͊̌͗̍̉͌̀̌̈͋̒͑̈́͒̋̿͗̃͌̈͆̃̄̈́͂̾̂̿̾̋̃́̄́̀̽̔̋̇̅͑̉̔̍̃̓̅̉̈͑̏̂͒̇̎̋̿̾̀̌̍̀͋̓̍̒̇̽̃̉́̆̀͗̓̔̍̀̎͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̶̢̛̛̛̛̰͇̤̭̪̗̹͓̣̥̖͖̠̣̳̱̠̺̯͖̦̊͐͂̇̓̃̈́̾͂͑̓̇͂̅̿̿̉́̿͊͑̿̍̉͒́̿̓̇͂̀̊̋̂͆̾̔̎̿̈́̌̉̆̀̃͛͗͊̄̓͗́̔͛̾̽̊͌͂̅̀͐͂͑͐̅́͑̊̈̀́̓̀̀́̄̂͊̽̄̊̄͛̿̓̒̂̐̅͊̆̽͌̄̈́̈̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝õ̶̡̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̺̖̟͉̹̮͙̼͔̤̩͈̭̺͇̹̻̝̟̮͍̭̝͉̲̻̥̜̪̼̗̤͈̹͇̳̺̻͙͎̳͚̮͖̱̲͉̯͔͓͖͈̹̤̯̜̥̳̣͈͔̥͍̞̱͎̭̫̫͉̦̮̮̳̝͓͚̮͈̱͈̝̫̞̼̮̩̙͕̞̳̟̤̂̏͗̊̍͜͝͝v̵̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̛̙̥͚͇̤͙̜̦̲̖̮̬͚̘͓̥̱̦̪̟̭͍̯͎̣̟̟̫̝̙̣̜̮͈͎̙̞̹̫̗̦͖̖͙̤̦̘̗͕̬̖͇͓̻̘̼̦͈̖͓̼̠͇̯̻̘̦̟͙̱̹̮̟̦̼̹̠̏̅̆̐͐̐͆̎͊̍̔̆̊͊̊̾͜ͅͅͅͅͅȅ̶̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̛̛͚͚̼͖̣̼͔̲̠͍̺͖̫̼̪̮̘̦̪̯̺̠̟̦̳̰̦͉̻̯̱͕͇̰̻̪͖̣̺͇̫̠̳̣̘̻͎̘͍̜͎̲̰͉͚̙̗̠̣̩̱͓̠͇͍̙̝̤̬͔̤̝̜͎̦̲͔̝̮̼̲̘͓̥͈͎̟͈̲̜̬̹̩͓̟̙̲͔̣̻̄͐̾͆̆̊̎̽͒̂̒̽͛͆͛̒͊̽̆̀̏̓͂̍͊̋̄͑̈̓͑́̎̔̊͆̈́̆̀͛̓̔̃̊̆̎̒͛̄̏̑͊̑̏̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅr̶̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̓̅́̓̓̿͆̽̓͛̐̍̎͋́̏̔͒̿̌̈́͗̂̽͗̂̄̽̓̒̎͊̽̂͒̈́͊͌̈́̈́̒͗͒́͋̂̇̔̇͒̄̈̑̿̂̎̈̈́̎͊̅̊̎̀͊̉̔̈̔͒͂͗̀͛̉́͒̄̓́̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͝͝͠͝ ̷̢̢̢̢̦̰̘̗͍̪̫̮̝̪̝̖͚͔͈̲͇̮͈̤̰̟̩͎̫̭̞͈̜̭͙̦̺̦̰̻̠̓̅̆̋̎͌̽̃̍̂̓̅̄̌́̈̈́̔͛̆̒̏͂̈́̾̂͋͑̒̄͛͊͋͊̅̉̄̈́͋́͌̍̌͊̑͒̈͌͐̐̉̅̾̈́̈́͌͒͌̈̽̐̐̓̈́̓̓̌̈́͂̈͌̈́͛̉̾̿̋̏͗̋̽͒̋̂͌̂͛́͒̓̽̽̃͋͋̃̈͑̅̊̀͛̅͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅf̸̛̛͖̺̣̮̠̥̭͔̮̉͛́̒͛̃̂̋̅́̈́͆̆̍̄̈̇̐̊̓̋͛̈͐̇͋̉̐̏̈͌͆̽̂̔̾̀̊̇̓͒̆̆̿̃̈́͛̑̈́̊̆̉̓͑͊̊͊̅͌̈́̽̏̂̔̈͊͗̊͊͑̎͒̆͗̂͐̀̓̔̏͋̎͗̄̏̀͆̌̑͂̑̎̓̅̾͌̾͛͐̀̀̿̐̇̔̇̌̄͆̌͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝r̶̢̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̹̝̥̫̹͓̜̟̠̩̹̝͈̺̗̫͓̠̖̲̻̠͕̘̼̙̮̗̝̯̺̩̗̰͍̭̳̤͎̠̜͎̤̯͖̣̗̪͎̦̩͔̗͙̙̳͔̞̫͖̲͉͖̣̤̙͖͔̦̝̠̺̗̯͍̘͈̗͕̩̯͎̤͓̪̪̟̲̲͕͔̗͂̾̒̄̊͋̎̏͗̏̍͌͂́̈̌͊̌̍͊̆͋̈́̈́̿̿͒̽́̀̏̆̉̒́̃̈͛̈̇͂̑́̑̓̃̑͌̋̾̎̏̒́̈́̃̇̓̋̾͗͒̽̀̾̽͋̇͛͐̾̍̾͂͗̆͒͌̎̋͌͆͌͒͂̉͊͛̓̋̿̋͋̂̏̈̈́͒͑̈́͐̿̂͑̊̈́̾̀͛͂̑́͗̄͋͗́̐̓̃̉̒͌̑̓̽̆̂̽̑̆̄̒̓̒͆̄̀̉̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅơ̵̧̡̢̡̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̜̪͚̮̦̝̫̱̘̠͖͉̰̻͍̜̠̣̮͔̬̗̱͓̺̜̙͈͎̟͈̹̤̭̙̩̰̪͚͍̖̦̯͓͓̞̖̫͍̲̤̫͖̼̯̝̞͈̳̯̺͍̖͉̠̰̺̼͖̳̻̣̫̣͈͓̘̥̳̭̮̗͑̉̍̎̆̒̂̓̍͑́̌̄̀̾̈́͒͊̇̾̔́̃̔̃͋̈́͋̽͋̅̆̀̆̄̌̒̀͂̈̾̎̈́̎̋͑́̄̈̓̀̀̒̆̃͗̓͋̓̾̄̐̃̋̾́̒̅̿̾̊́̍͊̐̋̇͗͑͂̉̂̽̈̆̂̑̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ḿ̵̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̢̹̳̳̙̖̯̗̤̞̝̱̺̱̖̯̫͉̜̣̟̲͉̭̼̱̦̟̤͚͈͕̭̝̠̣̘̲̖͙͙̞̤̺̥̼̠̩͈̗̯̳̙̞̭̰̦͉̮̲͙̤͈̹͙͇̦̺͓̙̫͇̺̮̻͈͖͕̙͔̻͈̫͇̯̲͇͎̖̱̙͙̩̜̖͙͈͕̭̥̪̘̩̣̬̠̭͇͕͉̙̭̣͉̥̖̬̣͇̦̗̝͆͗͋̃̽͊͒̊̌͊͆̆̀͋̈́̿͆͋͌̎͛̃̃͑͌̒̀͗̄͊̾̾͒̈́͐̃̑̀̃̓͐͐͆̂̌̂̀͂̓̃̃͋̿̿̒̍̋͌́̈́̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̧̧̨̢̛̞̗͓͉̻̝͕͓̳̪̺̤̭͖̖͙̭̯͚̬͕̹̹̜̻̺̪̻̹͓̙̦̝͖͋̀̌́̈͌͑̈́̊͂͐̑́̊̾͋́̊̒̉̇͊̑͋̀̽̈́̋̓̑̀̆̃̈́̍̾̾̑̆̈́̽͗̿̓̋́̏̀̚̚͘͠͠͠͝t̵̛̛̛̛̤͍̜͚̣̰̰̞̰͕͚̳̙̮̫͉̿̎̈͊̿͋̔̈́͌̂̈̓̔̽̓̄͆͋̒̈́͆̍̅̿͛̇͌͒̏̂̌͒͋̓̀̍̂̉̈̇̿̈́̋̍̓̅̐̐̓́͌̓̌̒̋̄̎̏̐͑̍̀̓̑̓͂̽̇̔̈́̈́͋̔̃̉́̀̇̓͐͒͊̒̀̈͑̒̓̾͒͑͒̀͂͋͗̇̎̌̅̀͒̔̾͑̆̒͛͑̾̾͊́̊́́̽̅̿͛̈́̎̈̇̌̀͂̏̿͒͒̿͊͐̓͆̅̓̊̽͛̂̈́̋̃͒͊̾̔̓̓̐̈́͒̐̓͑̒̿̏̈͋͗̊͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ḩ̸̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̨̛̝̙͉̭̩͈̤̝̰̮̖̪̙͕̫̱̹͔̺̺̟̭͎̯̪͎̺̘͚̣͓̳̤͔̘̰̺̗̺͙͈͓͕̹̹͇̠͎̦͎͓͚̝̞̥̯̙̥͙̩̖̲̳͚̯̤̣̟̫̣̪̪̻̻̙̬̮̗̣̞̝̟̲̖̖̦̻͙̙͖͉̻͇̤̪̲̩͙̖̞̭̗͔̯͚̲̩̗̮̜̻̭̫̮̱̱̻̹̻͍͈̬͉͇̻͙̳̣̯͓̘̞͍͙̻̹̲̘͚̠̙͎͑̌̂̉͌̓̈́̒̋̈́̆̀̾̿̈̐̅̊́͊̓̍̇̋͆̃̌̀̈̿͒̑̈̂̍̎̔̈̈̀͒̇̅̀̓̒͌͑͛͋͑̊͆̀͛́͂̈́̓̏̉͌͑̑̄̃̀̍̂̾̇͋͌͌͛̎͌̇̍̇͐̀̀͗̈́̄̓̿̇͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠i̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̩͍͆̀̂̋̽̒͒̀̽̌̆̽̂̎͌̆̑̉͌̋̓̈́́̓̂̾̽̒̀̆̉͊̈́͂̓͆̊͗͋̿́͒̊́̿̈̄̏̈̎̐̿̑͐̊̈̒̔̀̅͋͑̃͗̐̔́̈͛͋͗̑̑̂̇̌̄́̃̅̓̾̋̃̆͆̂̉̈́́͐̑̀̓̑̎̾̀͌͗̎́̓́̃̂̐̅̿͊͌̎̄͗̈́̌̑́̐̀͂̐͊̾̃̽̄͗̈̈́͑͒̆̽͐̃̃̔͋̒̉̽̅̈́̒̏͌́̂̽̀͋̒̾͆̆̃͋̆̂͑͆̆̀͌̈́̓͒̉͌̌̒̿̈̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ş̶̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛͈̺̲̼̻̥̮̫̤͎͖̥̬̝̳͚̞͚̮̲̤̬̙͕̻̖͖̠̬̣̥̪̜͔͈̳̲̥͍̮̦̤̪̳̰̞̭͈̙̞̬̟͓̻̮̯̲͈̹̭̗͎̠̰͕̯̭̫̘͉̪̠͈̞͉̫̤̥̻͆̐̃̂̓͂͆͋̋̆̓̔̀̌̔̀͐̋͑̀́̆͋̓͛̽̉̈́͊̾̏̓̆́̅̿͑͂̽̄̋̈́͋̇̽̌̄̏̐̈̈́͒̅̋̾͊̋̆̅̋̂͆͂̎̽̏̉̍̍̅̃̾͊͌̈́̑͊͋͋̈͆̌́̍̃̍͛̈̿͛̓̾̈́̇̀̒́̍͛̀́̈́̉͒͛͛͑́̍͐̅̇̎̔̈̌̌͑̃̈́͐́̃̇̊̔̈́̉̓͑̈̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̶̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̭̫̹̥̰̤̺͉͕̺̦̞̼̳̼̖̞̙̳̫͈̪̞̣͉̝̖̬̭̝̠̼̝̞͍͖͙̺͙̬͖͍̣͕͍̠̬̲̼̳̥́̋̏̎̓̄̿͂̅͊̑̓̈͐̿̆̋̓̅̽͋̊̎͒̓̈́́͐̍̊͌̐͛͗̌̽́̓̿͑͋̉͊͊̑́̔̒͒͂̀͋̂̋͆̌̿͐̓̄̆̅̈͊͛͊̀̓̍͂̂̃̄̃́̃̆̂̏̆̉́̂̋̀͛̉͂͆̌̈̉̃͋͂͒͌̈̈́̉͒̀̈́͋̄͘̚̕̚̚̚͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛͙̟̯̠̫͖̦͎̳̰̘̤͕̦̠͇͖̯͎̱̯͇̤͔͖̦̠̫̖̱̮͈̳͙̝̘͚̜̺̤͙̗̼̥̞͓͔̮͖͎̪̪̜̪̩̝̯̭̻̯̫̣̯͉̤͇̜̝̞̖̳̦̤̼̙̣̩̫̙̦̗͚̦̳̠̼̦̥̥̬͍̖̞̮͎͓̱̫̦̪̣̱̗͈͉̻̟̖̲̪̬̞͇̣̜̫̭͎̣̳͓̠̮̦̟̖̰͎̜̱̤̫̻͕͓̤̱͖͙̙͕̜̯͖͖̫̭̻͙͔̝̬̣̳̠̳̝͖̰̇̀͂̋̉̍̈́̈́̄̌̽̃̏̉̂̆͂̂̒̀̿͆̈͋̈́̉̀͊̌̃̊̌̉́̈̾̈́͒̈́͋̅̾̽̾̂͗̂̐͗̒͊̓̈̎̂͆̔̀͛͒̀̿̈́͋̽͋̌̿̌̊́́̂̑̇̉͗͋́̈́̄͛̀͂̓͋̓̽͊̒̌̇̈́̀̀̿͂̄̓̌̀́̎͋̒͑͗̑̇͗́͑́̎̌̌̈́̀̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̤̹̫̠̜̱̲͙̦̱͚̬͍̹̼̹̬̗̳͕̱̠͕̼̠̼̹̮̭̬͖͚̼̦̬͔̮̣̫͔̫͚̻͖̩̙̜͙͔͇̯͉̙̻͚̟̥̫̠̩͈͍͉̺̜͇͚̻̫͔̱̤̮̤̫̟̥͙̰̳͓̜̝͔̦̙̰̰͇̻̪̜̠̼̯̦̠̣̠̗̯̫̝̻͓̞̺̻̺͈̤̣͎͙͚̜̼̘̰̱̈́̀̄̊̐̌͋̓̀̄̌̍̾̀̽͊̅͗̾̾̄̿͑͛͐̏͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̛̤͇̼͖̖̤̠̪̗͔͚̫̤̪̭̠̝̪̜̗͓̺̫͖̻͚̮̮̞̼̥͇͎̲̭̺̳̼̘̩̯̹̓͑͊́̎̽̔͆̾͛̌͆̾̂̍͗̈́̈́̎̈͛̑̊̓̇͆̿̏̍͆̏̏̾̊̈́́̀̏̓̇͌͊̒̚̕̕͘͠͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̟̬̦̱̻̹̩̫̭̬̥̟̜̲̤̫̳̝̬̳̱͐̈́̈̽́̌̿̓̉́̉̄̍̓͋̎̋̓̆̈́̌͋͊͑̅̓͌̏̊̃̽̽̏̽̀̔͛̑́̂̈́̔̎̔̑͌̐́̕͘̕̚͜͝á̷̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̦͙͈̮͙̖̭͙̳̣̪̝͇̺̟͚͎̙̤̟̤̗͔̘̺͓̲͚̦̬̤̪̦̺̝͓̰͖͔̜̯̰̜̪̱̲̖̭̮̥̼̭͙͈͎̻̟͚͙͙͎̭̱̠̺̥͕̳̬̠̥̭̻̭̲͕͔̜̗̝̲͈͚͉̱̫̰̼̩̂̂͆̑̽̈̉̒̆̅́̔̌̀̈͌̓̀̉͋͗͐͛͑̔̅͐̋͗̍͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̴̨̧̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̤͍̣͉̩̺͇̦̣͍̹̖͚̬̗̮͖̙̤̤͔͇̹̠̲̫̮͇̩̫͈̩͓͍̟̭̻͕͚̬̠̫̗̗̥̳̜̮͖̼͓͔̖̘̺̭̱̘̭̫̤̻̼̠̀͊̽̏̈́͆͊̍̈́̒͌͑͗̑̄͆͒̑͑̇̏̋̐̎͗͌͗̌͒̎̄̓̓̀͑̔̀̽͐̓̌̈́̒̆̀̓̋́̽̔̊̌̌̾̀̉̈́͗͐̃̄̏́̽̇̀̒̔͌̋͐̉̅̍̌̾̋͌̅̈̆͂̉̓̐̅̑̆̈́͂͋̅͗̆̿͐̍̐̿̈̽̊̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͖̮̟̺̱̘̤̤̹̣͙̖̲̖̫͈̫̥̰̺̹͎̣̖͍̺̞͈͙͈͕͍͉͙̫͇̯̻̳̭̦͈͍̤̘͔͙̲̼͚̗̫̺͖̗̮̭͕͉̬̯́̑͌̑̾͋̇̓́̽͑̂̏̐̉̊́͐̓̿̿̅̀͋̇̒̔͛́͒͗̋̃̾̅̐͗̓̔͌̈̇̅̽͊̾͌́͂̾̆͛͗͊̿́̎̾̍́̈́̐̓͌̌͑̾̓̈́̌̅͑͛̒́̀̿̉̏̇̾͋́͆̀̉̐̓͐̋̈́̀̃̀̒̽͂͆̄͐̌̄̀̿̈́̀̀̒̇͌̈́̆̈́̀͑͗͑̈͑͒̆͛̇́̏̂̈́̈͑̊̈́̒̈́̾́͛͛̌͊͋͛̆̇́̋̄͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅự̵̢̛̛͕͚͎͈̭̠͓̼̗̔͛̅̉́̅͂̒̋̔̍̔̈̓̎̓͛̒̓̇̍͂̈́̒͋̾̀͂́̈́̂̈́̅͌͐̀̉̀̌̀̾̇̐̉̐̿͐́̓̇̿̂̐̎̌͆̈̿̒͑̄̈́͗͛̌͂̓͗̍͒͗́͊̑̈̈́͐͌̏̿̽̂̈́͆͂́͆͒̾̌͐̈́̄͆̆̆̍͒̂̓̆̉̎̃̑́̔͐̀̀͋̆̿̍̌̋́̈̾̾̆̇͐̀͋̑͛̎̀̾̋̂̾̇͌̀̀̽̀̌̈́̄́̀̔̀́͐̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅṋ̴̡̢̼̳̬̳͔̖̟̦̬͓͖̖̥̥͓̹̗̤̥͓̙̰̲̱̖̗̦͔̦͇̙̘̲̳͓͍͍̲̼͇̤̰̼̙̹͓̪̠͖̯̆͐̽̔̆̔̐͊̄̚͜͜͝͝ͅş̶̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̜̺̭̳̗̥̲̯̯̮̮͈̗̰͓̙͎̞̫̗̲̳̣̦̮̱̞͔̬̜̞̦͍̱̗̤̭̹͉̗͚͖̫͚͖̺̰͖̫̫̞̲̻͇̰̙̻̯̪͕̪̤̙͖͔̙͕̰̬̻̜̖̤͎̭̯̞̳͈̹̯̮͔̹̙͍̩̝̭̬̙̩̮̟̮̟̮͈͓͚̥͕̖̤̗͎̱̲͍̳̤̫͉̖̼̻̗̳̯͕̪͈̝̖͔͕̳͖̪̙̠̤̫̤̦̲͙͇̟͔̱̮̬̟̾̌͊͌̈́́̊̾͆̏̉̿̉̍͐͌͛͌̓̈́̈́̂̊͂͊̏̍͆͗̐̐̋̀͐̄̿͒̿͛͋͛̆̍̃̏̔̈́͗̌̓̎̊̇̍́̈̌̈́̃̉̽̓̃̋̈́͛̑̔̑̽͋̀̀̉̔̀͐̈̀̉́̍̋̓͊͊͑͆̆͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅų̵̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̖͖̞͍̟̝̜̩̦͚͓̞̝̩̜̰̠̯͈͉͖͔̞̙͒͐̍̈́̅̄̐̋́̈́̓̀̾̊̈͆̌̂̊̓̈́̔̌́̋́̈̋̐͐̿̑͊͊͋̈̄̊͊̀̿̅̓̆͊́̄̌̋̆̅̐͆̓̉͂͊̑̄̀̈́̐̊̀̆̄͛̈́̓̅̓́͒̈́͆̄̏̾̈̂̄̈́͐̀̅̐̒̒͐̇̂̿́̓͒̊͊̒̽̆̈́̎̄̓̓̉̃̎͗̎̈͂͒̓͛̃͐̅́̾̈́̍̈̊̌͊̑̒̒̅͆̋̈́̀̒̆̀̅͑̓̀̐̄͐̀̆̎͋̈́̓͗̊͐̔͛́͋͊͗̈́̅̈̓̑́͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠r̵̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̨̡͖̖̞̭͍̦̜̣͓͕̩͉̞̻̻̺̤͙͎̙̳̤̞̫̝̖̪̖͖̠̟̖͙͎̜̲͔͖̺͓̣͇̦̳̹̦̺̜͎͉̠̣̣͉̘̼͖̗̥̠̳̦̦̳̰͕͔̖͚̲̬̟͋̉̋̍̃̔̀̏͑̐̄̿͋̃̔̍̓͆͑̐͆̓͂̆̐̓͋͌̍̀͛̊̅͒̋̈́̊͊̒̒͑̃͑̒̈́̒̊̑̎̉̌̌̎͒̽̃̅̅̎̈́̔͑̀̒͛̓̽̂̈́̄̆̑̚̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̴̢̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̠̬̦̙͖̙̪̜̲͚̤͚̠͎̜̱̗̭͉̖̼͔̼̦̪͕̤̯̘̖̮̮̤̜̱̜̳̮̝̱̣̩̝͖͙̫͖̲̲̤̙͔̜͇̹̥͖̪̘̖͓̭̼̭͍̦̞̳̺͙͙͙̩̫̩̳̱̯̰͍̰̣̼̼͔̥̗͍̲̥̭̠̖͍̯̳̻̺͚̝͇̜̱̭̥͍̻̤̯̺͕̲͚̲͉̠̞͔͇̘̯͉̙̻͉̻̝̠̻̺̥̥͇̀̏̀̏̂̔̆̄̅̍̈̀͊́̃͑́͂͑̊͊͋͊͋͗̓̈́͐̅̂̽̽̿̎́̉̾̐̅̊̐̆̂̐̂͛̈́͆̿͆̓̒̏̋̃̅̄̇̈́̊̉̓͊͋͆̏̇͛̂̐̈́̐̉̎̒͂͋̉͆̈̾̂͋͐̂̿̎̊̾̌̊͐͆̽̄͛̿̋̿͌͋̇̾̇̏̓̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̝͇͓͓̥͚̞̗͔̹̻̯̭͉̣̼̲̦͓͙̦͉̱̻̗̫̙̪̣͚̗̼̻̟͇̙̣̟̲̊͂͗́͑̽̐͂̓̇̽͌́͒͗̈́̈́̈́̍̽̇͂̇̒́̐̽̾̊͌͋͌̍́̂̆̀́͌̄̐̾̓̍̿͋̈́̊̓̆͆̍̋͐͂͐̃̊̃̿̽̈́͑̃̉̿͗͒͐̔̃̐́̋̃͌́̿́̏̀̍̐͂̐͋͂͆̓̋̿̓̂̃͐̂̎̌̾̏̾̒̀̽̓́͐͂̀͌̊̄́̀̃̀̅̃̽̿͛̏͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅw̷̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̰̼̞͔̞̗̝͍̗̲͙̮̬̬̰̬̫̜͔͎̳̰̘̭̠̦̳̼̯͓̯̹͉̱̙̯̯̻̘͇̱͎̥̝̠̞̱̪̙̙͖̘͎̝̳̮̥̖̭̞͈̬͙̤̱̥̥̯̻̘̹̭̰̰͕̱̝̝̬̖̫̩̞͓͙̤͚̖̪̝͎̪͕̫̼̦̹̗̪̘͓̱̲̯̱̠̯͎̫̞̜̜̣̦̝̬̯̩̝̙͚̜̤̙̠̻͔͙̞͓̘̗̰̗͖̤͔̖͙̖͚͔͚̗̫̪͕̪̫̯̳͙̱͖̬͔̲͙̩̼͔͈̠̬̝̖̦̰͙̹̳̭̯͙̎͋͗̈̈́͌̏̎̀̑̓͂͐̉̌̄̀̓̈́́̄̉͋̈́̀̾̊̍͆͑̓́͆͊́̔͋̾̽̂̔̔̐̿͊́̈̀̾͗̓̅̆̿͊̉̍̄̀̋̅͋̆̐̈́̒̃͒̈̏̿͂͑̎̒͌̈͒̏͂̈́̀͑̈́̆̿͆͌̑̊́̌́̃̆̊̓̅̈́̌̀̀͋̾͊̿̐̽̊̄͗͑͆̈́̾͗̊̈́̃͂́̋̀͒̀̌̂͐͑͒͐̓͛̀̽͋͐̔͌͗̆̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȟ̴̡̨̛̛̛̼͇̖̥̲̬̥̪̪͔͔̯͚̦̰̞͕̑͌̆̀̐̈́̊̂̄̐͊̾̿̒̐͒̊̀̒͑̀̐͆̉͂͋͗̉̀̈́͌̂̏̀̾̌̿̽̄̐̽͊̔̈̿͛̆̉̋̈́́͛̀̒͂̑̊̒͋̂͒͗͒̈̏͐́̀̑͗̄̾̈́̓́̊͊̓͌̓͛̾̓̽͆̐̂̑͂͋͛̉̌̆̐̈́͆͂̒͌̈̀̀̒̓͐̎̓̅̉͋̐̾͋͑́̽̄̀̄̐̌̿̆̑͌̏͐̀̽̉̈̏͑́͂͊̒̎̓̋̇̑͗̏̽̀͆͒̓̑̐̂̍͋̿͒̍̈̀̎̑̐̍̔͗̀̏͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̶̧̢̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̳̭̗̫͎̦̤͖̪͕͔̗̲̘͈̳̞̦̹̩͓̹̪̙̺̰̹̣̜͚͙̟͎̗͈͍̘͓͙͍̪͚͚̲̯̯͍̫̯̩̲͇̼̯͙̦̠̳̯̥̙̝͔͓̞̩͍̲̞̭͍̹̙͓̺͇̲̤̫͓̻̻̰͍͖̻̺̻̙̩̼͈̳̩̱̗͎͔̯͈͙̣͚̲̐̉̂̐͑̂̅̀͂̈́̉̈́̃̉́̏̾̀̑̽̃̐͂̈́̂͛́̀̍̈́̀͑̃͐͂͐̈̒͛́̎̌̍̌̃̎̉͑̏̉̏̅͛̓̋̑̆̔̿͂̈́̐͗̆̍̀̓̊̎͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̡̟̭̠̮̗̗̰̼̠͙̦̤̜̠͉̫̞̠̉̆́͂̂̍͂̌͗̇̂̏͐͊͋̑͛̏̐̈́̑̐̇̿̈̒̕͝͠͝ ̸̡̡̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̹̼̖̲͕̥̰͍̥͙̲̥͓̩͈̪̯̜͈͕̗̝̥̯̖̫̝̺̻͖͈͔̤̞̗̳̼̬̜̩̝̭͇͈̝̞͇̼̪̝͕͈̭͍͖̮̪͎̣̱͈̞͕͍̓̌̆̉̇̅͋̉͆̉͛̓̈̈̄̃̐̃̉̆͊̍̏̌͂̊͌̓̒͗̃̋͑͂̌͑̐̆̂̀͂͊̀̅̀͐̃̄̅͑̔́̽̂́̀̇̃͆͊̓͐͑́̍̓̆̆̅̉̀́̂̍͂͆̏̏͐̓͂͌͛͛͒́̐͌̐̈̓̊̇͛̄̑͊̑̓͆̌̏͌͋̄̈́̀̋͗̏̂̂̍̌̓͂̑̄̿̈́̈́̃̀̐̀̂̉̌͂̾̍̉͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅį̵̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̛̛̻̭̮̩̼̼̤̯̻̪̣̫͔̮̫̳͕̣̝̖̖͈̹̱̱̞͈̩̥̘̥̗̦̘̜̣̗̪̼̙̮͎̹̦͕̥̣̱͚̜̼̤̹͖͉͚̻͎̱̺͍̤͖͕̳̫̺͔̼͙̞͎̞̩͖̯̳͙̬̼̣̯̼̦̳̥͚̗͈̥̲̠̳͔̹̦͕̯̦̩̝̗̬̮̭͕̳͕̫̯̟͈̗̝͙̗̦̘͉̖͈̫͖̮̝̰͇͇̜̩̳̤͕̞̩͇̗̖̟̹̗̲͇͖͙̪̗̯͉̳͉̭̖͇̦͍͚̘͈̣̟͙̠̮̗͇̥̰̟͖̫̦̬͒̀̂̄̋́̾̿̂̋̍̏͛͛͐̽̾͆̒͊̀̔̇̀̍͋̅͆͊͌̈̆̎̈́̀̂̍͋̊̇́͊̂͂̇͌̓̐̆̓̈͋̿̂̍̏̄̉͒̿̊̈̃̆͒̃͋̋̽̐̊̽̿̈́͑͗̅͒̈́̀͆͌̃̿͊̒́̄̀͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅş̵̧̡̨̨̧̨̛̛͖̖̳̫͚̲̖͓̠͈̤̺͇̲̺̜̠̼̹̖̘̰̜̙͇̱̗͓͇̻̩̙̙͇̼͖̱̠̙̤͇̮̤̫̺̻̪̻͕͔̗͈̖̤͉̼͚̜͎̬̜̝̘͍͓̠͕̓̒̽̈̄̔͌̓͛̈́͑̓̈́̏͒̈́̓̂̆̋́͐̃̎̇͋̃͛̐̅̈́̔̍̈̓̿̑̊̈́̈́́͊͊̓͒͛̌̈́̔̾̄͐̏̃͊̉͗̐͌̎̄́͑̌̄̎̋̈̀̓͂̅̎̈͗̎̑͛̊̅̂͂̾̑̒̈́̽͌̆̒̔͂́̍̀͋́̐̈́͂̏͋̋̒̇͛̀́͗̔̽̈́͑̀͛̎́͗́̐͊̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̶̨̡̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͇̮̞̪̳̱̳͉͉̦̣͖̰̤͎̝̲̼͚̙͓͉̳͉̦̭͓͖̠̣̜̮̞̟̰̹̥̝͕͇̬̝̠͍̼͖̰͇̖͕̳͓̻̹͚̝̺̞̖͇̝̳͖͕͕̖̘̪͎̊̇̅̀̒̀́͑̇̾̾̀̇͆̀̈̊̏̀̾͋͆̈́́̐̔̈̃̑̅̎̎̿̉͒̒̍̏̓̇͗͆̈́͂̂̾̀̓͊̈́́͋̋̓̔̾̌̏̆̍̓̆̅̓͗̒̉͂̄̀̂͊͗͒̓͂̄̂̾̈́̎̔͐͐̀̀̎̃̀̔͊̆̿͋́̉͗̀̀̇́̈́̈́͊̊̽͒̓͐́̊̌̊̄̒̑̀̏̄̉̓̃̑̇͗́̈̈́͆͐́̑̀͑̋̾͋͗̄̓̈͛̎̏́̀̽̇̃̎̍̃̄̏̈̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̶̡̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̜̠̖̜͎̟͈̘̪͈̺͔̮̗̖̞̪̙͚̻̱̮̙͕͉̦̳̳̯̼̤̟̮̠̘̯̩̦̫̮̣̲̜̠̦͚̬͓͕̩̬̤̫̮̠̠̼̼̩̹͇͇̻̙͈̥̱̼͎̤̦̰͖̲̲̻͕̪̭͉̱͓͓̯̫̥̝̲͖̬̦̫̰̜͖̯̞̦̖̬͉̞͉̙̗̥̘̣͇̪̤̬̣̖̮̼͖͙͉̮̪͓̗̥̣̻̘͉͚̺̗̟̙͙͍͙̼̥͕͍̳̼̦͈̤̯̬̼̭͎͇̤̜̱̰̫̬̱̬̝̰͔͕̥̟̣͕̇̀̆͑̈́̍̿͊̌̽͊̄̾͒͑͛͂̎̎̄͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̴̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̢̧̟̯̺̞͍͙̦̹̬̖͚̞̗̼̦͔̦̣̜̹͔̫̺̭̰͕̖̹̲̫̣̬̩̙͙̪̱̦͇͈͉̻̮͈̦̳͔͚̗͖͖̣͔̥̙̙͇̥̥͔͔͇̰̫̪̩̻̱̗̦͇̦̠̦̦͓͖̥̤̩̖̣͖͉̳̫͎͇̹͉̹͉̬͓̩̩͓͙͙̹̝̱͐͋́̄̇̐̋͋̌̍̅̃̏͛̆̈̎̈̿̔̓͒̂͋̿̒̈́͆̎̀̉̈́̀̌̈́͐̓̊̃́͗̉̈̈́̐̒̓̃̓̉́̔̆̔́̆̐̈͐̃͒̒͗͋͛̊͆͂͗́̐̋̍̏͑̂́̿̒̎̀͛̿͂̐̈́̋̍̉̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅp̸̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̦̮͖͕̠̼̟̭̯̥͔̪̣͖̞̪͇̬̫̜͕̙͙̲̻̼͍̠̰͕̺͚̺͕͙̞̖̙̦̪̥̻̬͓̖̝͙͎̺̖̜̐̊͊̃͂́̀̃̓̽̅̃̊͌̍͋̇̄̈́̀̂̊̇̏̾̐̀̀̑́̀̐͑͋̿̑͊̔̓̐̅̽̀̏́̀̑̂̃̌͂͒̔̐͗́̅̈́͗̊̾̅̒̾̾̓̀͗̓͊̅̎͛̍̓̑̂̈́̏̔̎̂͛̉͑͌̊̀̒̔͒̅̆͐͌̃̉̿̋́̀̐͗̈̏͂̐͗̊̌͛̈̆̅̀͂̎͑̔̓̈́̐́͛͊̏̂̏̀͋̎̈́͗̄̿̾̓̀͐͐̓́̈́̇͋̌̐̈́̊̐̃̑̋͆̅͆̃͂̐͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅp̶̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̛̛͎͔͓̖̥̜̮̥͇̥͎̺̮͈̣̫̪͉̺̖̻̘͈̜̥͉̺̠͔̜̯̗͖̼̱͕̩̺̠͈̖̘̖̥̳͇̬̪̤̝̱̰͖̱͖̱͈̤͈̙̹̞̙̻̠̙͍̹̘͉̟̙̙͙̻̪͎̺̲̟̼̦̝͍̗̗̜̤̫̤̮͈̩̘̙͈̙̲̦̦͍̪͓͈̮̠͕̫̺̜͔̝̤̣̫̳̱̱͙͙̏̍̊̀̑͋͌͒͆̈́́̇͋̆̔̈́͗̄́̌́̄͐̍̅̇̈́̆̀́̒̀̄̑̍̽͐́͊̄́̒̐̀͑̔̀̍̂̑̊͆̾̆̈́̽̽̏́͗͌͊͗̽̎̐͂̑͌̈̏̎̆̊̈͒̀͑̈̌̃͑̃͛̒͑͂̾̍̀͒͋̂̀̃͂͗̾̆̈́̽̎̍͌́̂͗̀̅̐̿̾́̒̓͆͐̌̇̽̆̃͛͆̋͆̔̈́̈́͑̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̸̡̧̢̛̛̛͍̖̬͔̪̦͙͇̼̬̘̖̲͍͕̞̻̞̠̬̠̯͚̤͖͎̲͆̿͂͌́̈̎̄̿̏̔̈́̏́͌̈́̑̈́̏͛̄͆͊̑̽̊͑̎̓͒̎͂͛̔̀̽̏͊͊̾͗͐̈́̑̈́̍̓̇͒̈̑̇̾̓͂̓̓͌͐̋̔̒̋̍̾́̃̽͛͗͂̒̽͐͑̀̅͑̉̀̋͗͒̅͆̈́͌͌̓̂̔͑̓̋̌̐̓͊̌̐̇͌̆̑̂͛͌̓̀̐͒͋͐̀̌̂̽͊̀͋̈́̊͑͗̀͑̌̔͑̊̀̒̄̏͊͆̂͋͒̈́̎̎̾͐̈́̈́̽̅̓͐͆͑͐̓͋̾̀̃̈͌̉́͊̉̔͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̡̢̢̛̛͉̳̱͉̣͉͚̼̺̦̗͇̰̖̘̜͓̻̜͚̟̗̘̺͉͚̭̳̭̭̩̮͍͈͖͓̹͙̼̈͆̂̾̊̅̆̏̋́̿́́̎́̆̒͋̽̓̓́̃̓̅̅̿̈̉̈́̈́̅͛͒̾̈́̋̾͌̽̎̉̓̑̓̂̉̿̈́̔͊̀̇̓͑̈́̓̎͂̌̌͑̔̓̌̓͒́̈́̑͌̆̽̀̑̈́̒͛̍͗̅̋̀̃̉̓͂̐̈̈́̔̂̔̃̈͆̈̍̉̾͛̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅį̵̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̡̨̛̛͎͓̗̠̮̘̞͇̠̻͚̬̫͙̖̦̙̤̱̥̺͔̯̦͓̫̦̱͖̺̼͉̝̟͇̳̬͎̹̜̬̮̮̗̩̪̟̘̘̝͍̪͈̝̹̠͕͉̺̠̩̺̘̹̱̮̬͉̺̪̟̩̜̣̰̫̩̺̬̞͇̼̹̱̲͙̳̯̰̠̘͈̜͙̥̤͕̻̺̰̯͕͕̲̪̞̳͖̙̩̻̯͂̌̌́̇̋͆̄̂̊̒̈͌̓̽̿̒̓̇̅͒̾͑͂̀̾̄̈̈́̈́̂̅̈́̄̄͆̎̈́̐̾̓̇͒͊̓͊̆̀͌͑͌̇̌͑̓̃̈́̉̓̓̃̉̊̄͛̾̄̓̈́̿͋̓͒̃̾̇̆̅͗̿̃̿͂̆̍̈́̒̄͌͑͋̊̅̃̒̀͌̊͊̅̎̉̓͆̂͐̆̋̈́̃̈́̑̀͋̓͂̈̆͋͌̉͒̎̆̿̓̔͒̂̑̆́̓͒̎̀͆̊̀̆̆̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅń̴̢̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̛̛̦̬̼̳̘̼̲̘̲̤̟̻͚̳̻̞̟̙̺͇͎͎͎̹͔̣̣̳̲͎͉̲͚̙̬͉̻͔͎͇̦͈̼̯̼̩̘͇̦̫̱͙̣̹̣̰͔̻̞̲̖͉̤̣͓̼̙̬̩̯̲͎̫͈͖̜͚̻̟̰̹̞̭̆͆̎̽̍͌̀̊́̅̐͛̈́͆̒̎̋͗͋͌̈́͋̆͌͛̓̔̌̑̏̇́͐̇̔̆͌͗͆̂̆̊̐̑̈́̓́̈́̄̑͒̓̔̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅg̶̢̢̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̫͕̹͎̪͖̝͎̰̳̺̻̘̣̬̬͍̪̳̺̖̟͍̝̳̪͕̜̯͉̝͍͍̣̯̗̻̱̠̗̪̣̞̼̭͕͍̻̙͕̹͕͖̯̙͖̼͕̱̭̻̗̦̳̻͔̦̣̘̙̥̤͇̬͈̲̤̭̮̖͕͉͉̠͉͇̬̙͇̯̖͚̣̲̹̻͉͖̼̩̼͇͖̬͓͚̞͚̥̞̪̰̝̘̪̯̜͉̻̱̞͓͎͓̱̣͚̥͙̬͓̺̼̼̭̓̓͆͋̇̒̇̀͂̅̓̅͒͐̎̀̀̅͊̈́̓̔͗̄͋́̈̿̒̏͛̇̔́̈́͗͛̽͗͐̂͆̊̌͌͒͆̑̏̿̅̔̈́̓̆̈͗̀́̔̈́̄͋̒̈̓̍̓̓̍̈̀͊̏̅̉̈́̄̎̐͊̽̑̏̐̂̉̀̊̾͋͐̎̈͐̀̊͊́̋͂̀̀̍̈́̓̓̓̐̈̂͑̉̂̇̈̑́̈́̀͗̆̍͗͑̇̓͊̅̄͊̒̈́̈́͌́̂̔́͒̆̃̇͂̋́͆̇̐̿͐̓͒́͛͛͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̛̱̘̘̝̯̼̥̳͈͎̠̳̤̮͚̙͚͚̬͇̬͓͎͚̞͎̝͈̟͚̥̖̤̬̙͉̳̩͔͇̜̲̥̱͓̤͇͓̘͚̤̭̭̳͙̙̪̳̹̻̼̘̗̻͕͉̦͖̜̣͔͋̈́̋̀̈́̒̏̏͗̀̾̀̈͊͛̒̍̉́͐̌̂̾̿͌̅́̇̈́͐̓̾̀͌̍̂̂͐̊͊̄̉͑́̍̌̀̔͌̏̄̔̊̑̀̂̈́͂̃̉̿̌͋͒̉̈́̆̅͊̕̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̷̛̛̛̼͍̰͇̤͖͂͒̂̈̎̎̐̐̉̌͂̀̍͋̊̓̀̀̉̍̉͆̈̈́͒̏̋̈͐̄̾̏̔̐̊̌̆͒̇̓̇̌̍̓̑͗̄̿̽̈̓̓̔͗͌̒̀̆͑́̊̊̅̋̇̓͆̈̽͐͑̈͌̾͑̑̓͆͌̕͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͠ḩ̶̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̳͎͎͉̳̜̫̜̬̞̻͚͇̪̯̥̺̼̟͎̫̝̱̙̯̥͇̰̠̮͖̩̣̜͈̖̘̗̫͖̳͚̤͈̯̗͍̟̪͙̲͉͔̪̯͈͔̮̻̝͖̳͎͕͚͖͈͖̣̠̩̠͈͕̯͎̺̺͔̜̰̣̞̦̭̻͎̫̘̰͂̋͐̎̈́̑̏̈́͗͆̉̓͋̔͋͛̂͑̈́͋̽̑̍̅̔͂̆͐́̔̐̋͆̑̅̒̒́̓̂͂̈́̋̈́́̓͊͛̇̉͆̐̀̈̉̌̿̏̂̃̇̇̈̓̌̃͑̌̍̏̎̓͊̂̒̂̈̈́̑͊̓͋̾̅̀͊̑̔̈̐̊̔̉̃̈́̈̃̅̉̈̈̐̈̀͑̐̈́̒̿̽͌̔͌̀̄̔̈̓̈́̌̍̐̈͋̏̌͐̾̂́̌́̿̅̈́̾̈́̋͆͌̋̃̈́̑̈̎̐̑͊͒̊͊̋͐̀̈́̌̌̆̓̏̋́͋͐͛̊̽̒͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẹ̷̢̢̧̛̫̳̟̗͚̦̞̠͍̲̙̹̥̠̪̤͕͇̼̗̬͕͇̖͎̥̣̝͇͉͋̋̀̾̔̈́̄̓̎̇̆̎́̆̔͛̍̋͂̍̇̒̐͒̈́͑͛̍͌̎͛̇͑̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̨̧̢̨̗̺̳̝̙̖̼̝̥̙̜̺̳̰͋̃̄̓̑̏̏̀̐͐͗̃͐́̿̀͛̀̆̉͗͗̒̉̈́́̇̾̀͐̑́̉̑̽̄̎̿́̔̎̋̋́̈́̿̌̆̽̍͂͐͊͑̔̆̏̋̇̈́̌͑̎̂͊̄̅̔̓̋̌͋̆͌̌̆̊̃̾̐̾̂̊̂̀͛͒̎̂̍̏̋̑̾̆̇̒̋̄̃́͗̃̾̂͐̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ ̶̨̢̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̜̠̱̫̬͖̬̯̤̗͉̤̻̯̻̲͉̲̙̣̺̥̥̙̠͕̜̹̙̘̗̲̘̭̺̟̻̠̟̱̗̠̙͓̭̫̘̟̦͖̥̲̥̱̪̖̬̫̲͕̥͇͚̠̠͎̻͙͚̫̹̞̣͇̥̰̮̝̘̹̟͍͔͍̈́̒͊̐̿͊̄͆͊́̓͆̊̃͊̏͐̒̅̂́͌̌͋͛̔͂͗̔́̾͌̀̓͑́͂̅̍͆̋̽͑̔̿̊̀̂̿̊̀͑̿̀̎̓͆͑͊͗̓̎͗͒͒́̄͛̈́̄̊͊̉͊͂̂̆͗͒̐́̂͗̌̿̋́̓̂̄̒͆̅̅̀͑̈́̃͆͐͋͛͗́́̈́͒́̾̽̈́̃̒̀̏͛͗̓̽͑̓̀̎͌̈̉͋̿̽̒́̑̍͆̽̄͗͆̿͗͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̷̧̢̢̧̛̛̝͚̘͕̱̲̲͈̦̜͚͓̯̤̳̬̤͇̱͖̬͇͔̪̤̳̘͉̳̭͈̗̖͈͚͎̪͇̳̜̱̜̯͈̩̘̜͎͖̜̳̺̯̣͎̬̯̱̞̫̻̲̭͉̣̞̥͇̳̪̞̳̱̙͙̲̼͓̻͉̮̬̘͖͔̹̖͍͈͖͌̒͒͗͗̔͆́̈́̈́̂̑͌̆̽̾̽͂̎̀̌̎̑̓͐͐̑͐͒̉̇͐͐̐̽͂̔̀̐͐̚̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̺̩͓̥̱̥͕̠͇͖̳͍̹̺̖͈̱̪͚̰̤͇̲̘͔̟̠̬̰͚̫͉͚̩̯̮͎̙͍̱̬̦͈̹̪̦̭͙̮͇͓̤͙͈̰͎͚̞̮̭͙͖͇͚̳͔̩̼̖̹͚̱͕͈͇̫̝̬̩͇͔͈̼̠̱͖̗͖̣̼̼̻͇̟̭̝̘̳̩̣͚͎͇͔̣̰̫̳̫̦̲̭̥͙͙̗̮̭͍̜̤͕̘̰͇͇͙͙̬̟̟͙̪͈̹̱͕͎̯͙̩̞͕̳̯͓̩̜̬̤̰̠͙̜͖̱͚̘͎͎͔͓̱͎̳̜̳͖͈̼̝̝͚̞͈̜̥̾̌̓͂͂̃̅͐̉̐̏̓̆̆̽̀̈̎̾̊̃̋͑̅̍̓͊̌͒̃̊̽͐͋̿̈́́́̈́̀́̌̋͌̐͊́̒̔̇́̉́̃̈́͒̒̊̄͂̍͋̊̍̊̾̽͑͋̇̿͊͛̔̈́̂̓̎̔̇̿̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅm̴̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̖̥͚̰̻̣̼̣̯̟̥͍̳̫͇̤̮̪̣͉͕̬̬̫̙̘̫̜͙̦̺̱̤̤͈̙̯̥͙̳̞̳̮͇̻͙͔̩͈̭͓̜̹̬̝̻͈͕̠̺̜̟͈̗͎̳̫͇͔̰̗̺͇̥̩̩̩̙͕̞̮̬̝̠̖̲̭̤̝̞̺̩̹͖̯͎͖̘̪͕̖͓̺̣͔͔͔͚̥̭̹͇̦͔̬̥̦̤͉̹͓̤̺͙̟͇̦̙͙̙̞̦̹̙̼͎̯̜̗͚͍̹̠͎̗̰͖͓̰̟̰͎͖̰̻͓͖̩̯̭̣̜̪̯̱̤͉͚̂͐́̏̔͋̏́͑͆̒̅͌̓͋̉̋̃̒̏̂͛̓̂̅̎͐̓̒̌̂̀̿̀͊̂̀̋́̓͒̈́̀͒͑̏̐̋́̄͂̇̅̾̂̐̅̋̒͑̀̓̓̀̅̅̓̉̀̈́́̊̈́̊̏́͊̽̊̽̉̄̀͛̊͗͐̊̉̆̿͑̌̆̈́̽͌̾̓͐̈́̅̈̓̾͊͋͂̄͒̈́̀̄͗́̆̽̽̀̔̌͆̋͋̈́͋̇̍̌̽̏̔͑̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̘̠͓͚̞̜̻̘̻̞͍͔̩̰̻͚̼̬̣̲̜̰̱̖̮͔̺͍̙̙̞̤̹̫̲̥̮̝̘̥̬̗͇̩̮̠̲̘̫̘̞̩̺̩̬͓̫̯͓͈̝̥̭̩̹͉̲̗̖͔̘̞̠̻͈͚̫̣̳̩̜͔͉̫̞̟̥̝̹̩̯̫͖͚̤̲̮͔̫̬̤̩̦̻͇̩̩͎͉͎̦̹͓͍̞̯̰͈̖̦̗̪̗̳̝͎͙̤̱̭̟͍̦̦͉̻̬̜̫̘͍̣͖͔͕͈̠̹͎͉̰͈̺̰̥̰̩̩̝̲̥̘̫̫͓̣̹̱̥͔͕̜̩̫̞̖̋̋͋͗͋̄̊̑̐̈́̊̔̏̇̐̔̈́̉̔̾̀̿́͐̓̄̈́̑̃̈̂̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̱̱̞̠̞͓̥̩͓̐̄̌̅̏̀̈̈́̐͂͐̉̈̄̈́̔͛̋̽̅̑́̊̅͌̍͋̈́̈́̅̽͂̇͌͆̀̄̾͒͛͒̋́̀̑̆͂̐͌́͑́̿̆͒̇́͗̽̽̄̀͗̒̓͑̍͒̒̉͒̎̃͋̊͒̍́̈͐́̋̔̀̈̒̆̔̎͛́̄̅̋̇́̋͊̍̑̒͋͋̔̐́̀͒͑̊̔̽̒̐̉͋̈̈͐͛̄̃̊̀̑̋̾͌̈́̒͑͆͐̍̀͌̏̅̄̄͂̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠b̸̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̰͔̣͖̗̮̝͕̬͇͔̻̮͚̹̂́̂̿̂͐̾̈̃̈̃̎͌̄̀̎̈͑̀̎̑̇̿͆̃̌̓̑͑̽̅̀̏͛̿̀͒̍̓͑͌̒̑̇̒̍͋̈́̅̆͋̃̎̔͒̾́̈͛̆̊̏͐̀̍̔̽̍͂͌͗̊͌͗͊̈́̑̂̎͋̋̂́̔͒̔͒̂̆̏̈́̅́̌̈̒́̾̎̄̇̅̀̆́͛̑̾̄͊̄͗̈́̈́̋̂̀̍̀̀͐͋̽̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝r̷̨̧̨̞̩̰̮͖̤͙͉̳̪͆̀̈́̔̋͌̌̉̑̂̌͌͒̊̈̾͗̀̕̕͘̚͜a̶̡̢̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̲̱̭̫̗̻̥͖̹̝̳̩̤͔̩̱̲̫̗̟̳̲̱̫̝͕̝̬͔͈̞̯̣͙̤̗͍̱͔̭̰͇̭̱̰̙͈͖̖̳̹̜̞̔̂͐̐͐̿͑̎̂͗̇͆̐̋̇̊̽̈́̂́̀͐̂̀̈́͋̋̑̔̋͑̀̀̄͌̄͑͗̈́͒́̀͆͂̐̐͗̅͐̌̀̓̿̈́̿̍̉̒́̍̾̆͐̏̎̈̅̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṉ̴̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̨̤̰̰͙̜̙̪͈͇̼͇͔͙̖͈͔̼̻͕̹͉̣͓̥̝̪͓͖̬̥̼͕̼̥͈͔͓̗̳̳͈͖̫͇̘̜͖̗̟̘͇̰̦̮̥̺̙̯͖͖̞͈͉̳̣͙̭̫͔̗͍̤͈͙̞͖̦̻̹͇̼̲͔̫̗̗̱̦̞͙̳̞͚̟̱͕̱̲̱̦̝͙̮͇̺̬̣̦̗̝̺͈̪̪̖̣̠̘̝̻̯̳̗̟̯̪͓̖̤̥͔͕̞̫̗̺͍̥̖̖͎̰̟̺͚̰̯̣̫̣̗̟̼́̋̾͆͆͆͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̙̳̳̞͖̮̘͔̗̲͖̤̺̪̦͇̲͍̲͔̞͕̦̮̥͔̼̦̼͎̲̦͓͈̯̬͇͈̮̙̺̞͓̟̠͈͓̖̰̻̝̙͙̲̹̪̗̠̼͇͕̮̙̦̻̫͙͕͕̞͈̣͖͙̠̹̮̹̼̥͕̤̤͇͎̻̺͔͕̺͙̺̙͉̱̬͇͚̙̯̣̳̮̪̰̹̥̖̬̮͕̲̗̺̼̝̙͙̗͉̺͈̼̥̟͈̫̀̃̓̂͒́̎͑̒̓͛͆̂͊͗̈͒̉̒̆̂͋́͛̀̔͒͑͐̌̀̇͂̚̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͠ͅ ̷̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̛̙̞̻̺͕͎͍̭͚̫̙̗̥̺͇͉̗̖͓̯̳̣̣͔̼̼͕̥̩̪̟̲̙̮͚͇͔̫̺̻͖̦̹̖̥͚̫̳̠̹̳̮̟͚̘̙̦̲̻̠̩̙͍̮͚̱̻͉̺͉̺̼͖̖̬̠͈̺̣̥̻̼͖͚̜̹̱̞̥̣̖̭͕̼̥̜͙̟̝̼̺̤̲͍̬͇͉̯̮͇̻̱͙̜͔̹̬͔͔̯̙̱̼͉̜̟̇̉͊́͐͐̇͂͂̾͛̈̀͛̾̈́̇̔̿̂̒͌̿͑̑͐͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠ͅơ̶̧̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̨͓̫͕͎̭̗̮̙̞̩͚̜̹̞̖̻͇̰͔̠̝̺̰̝̺̳̙̜͇̪̣̯̯̩̮̲̘̲͈̫͈̖̞͍͇̣̤̜̗̜͙̦̲̯̣̣͍̖͕̯̭͔͈̬͔̯͈̱̞̘͔͚̙͕̲̙̳̳̮͚͔̤̥͚͕̻̝͕̟̯̥͍̼̟̦͔͓̮̜̰̮͈̺̮͕͖̯͖͓̪̹̗̻̳͕̺̜̪͙̣͚̺͔͚͓̼̣̥̜͎̙̯̖̗͖̺͓̟̺̹̳̠̣̳͕̫̫̮̙̦̇͆̌̓̑̂̆̈̓̈́̂̋͋́̅̐͑̐̈̍̄̍̀̈́͂͑̏̃̽̓́̿͂̌̃̔́̊̀̊̉͑̃́̀̑̈́͊̓͊̆̀̓̀͆̃̀̽͑̋͐̓̋̍͆͋͗̿͆͆̌͌̈́̔͌̈̍͊͛̓̓̋̆͒͛̒̉̾̀̽͐́͒͋͌̄͒͗͌̑̎̍̍̑̈́̑̒̇͛̄̈̂̽͆͒̅̃̊̈̈́̓̑̂͆̌̑̾͆̆̓̈́̔̀̊̈́̆̀͂́̄̋͒̉̃̉̍̆͊̈́͑̍̋̀̊̾́͗̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̶̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛͔̜͕̺̯͓̼̪͙̫̳̠̗̣̩͕̯̦͇̟̱̙͓̩̲͓̠̙̣͓̖̹̗̲̝̼̞̠̩̪̘̤̜̞͓̩͎̥̲̖͚̙̬̼̥͕̱̥̼͖͙̞̙̮̘̺̲̙̩̘̪͓̬͙̠̪̻̥̹̬̙̰̤͕̜̪̺͔͙̖̮̄̓̅̑͒̽͌͑̆̔̊̇̽̍̽̈́́̿̋̑̌̑̿̔̆̐͆̄̀̅̈́͑͒̐̓̿̂̀̔͐̋͐͒̎̾͌̽͗̅̍̈́͊̐̑͛͋̀̀͐̂̔͗͐͒̈́̒̈́͂̉͒͋̎̈́̄̔̉̓̈́̋́̀́̈́́͒̋̐͗͌͒͑͒̽̔̿̇̀̔͂̑̋̑̂͌̒̐͗̄͒̊͋̈́̑͋̉̍̊̋͆̓͂̀̒̄́̄̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̯̯̻͎̰̟͚̳̪̟̤̣̼̳̣̹̠͈͙͕̤̞̜̖̱̤͓͕̬̝͚̲͍̦͓̬̬̫͉̝̘̘̤͙͖̻̪̹͈͓̗͈̹͉͎̜͈͙̰̲̰͕̬̦̼͉̟̲̟͍͖̘̭̠̼͇̫̮̟̖̹̮̭̯̙̹̪̺͇̥͔͚͓͖̘͈̻̳̙̘͚͙̪̻̪̬̬͍̩̘͖̯͓̙͍̤̟̬̦̪̭͖̬̪̮̩̗̯͚̼̗̱̯̼͓̱͓͔͕̘̫̬̩͚̘̘̖͔̬̞̗͉̯̅͐̀͌̾̒͊̔̅̓̏̑͗͆̋̈́̈́̉̈́̒͐̈̒͗̓̏̓͌̈́͊̄̂̈́̒̋͆̿̋̃̌̾̍̓̓̿͆͊̀̊̌̄͂͆̆̍̎͋̃̉͆̄̿̃̐͌̓̆̌̀̾̓̒͌͐̎̎͊͐͒̈̈͋̆͒͂͆́͋̒̓̎̒̅̇̌͛̀͒̄̿̄̈́̐̆͗͌͒̎̌̏̿̎̏̐̔̃͊̾͑̽̄̃̃͆̑͆̀̏́̆̏̾̐͌̃̊̓͊͐͐̒͑̅̾͐̉͗̐̈́̊̏͗̓̎̄͊̑͂̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅb̶̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̤͖̹̺͙͇̖͉̬͍̮͕̣̮̬̯̖̫̱̱̰̗̰̳̹͈̦̣̱͓͍̼̙̲̼̯͎̟̩͕̩͚̠̼̙̖̗͙͉͇͙͎̖̦̦͖͎͉̬͕̣͖̹̼̳͎͎̘̻̜̦͉̗̯͖̮̞̙̪̞̩̖̥̜͖̳̼̙̽͐͆̍̿̍̈̀̂̄̄͛̆̏͆̅̄̃̏͒͊̋̀͋̅̍̂̇̍̏̍̽͂͐̏̈́̎̋̔͐͆͊̒̽͑͌́͋̾̍̾͗́̍̐̽͂͐̀͗̃̿̑͊̉̿̿̀͋́̐͒̀̽̋̈́͌́̊̋͒̈̂̂̆̒̓́̌͋̾̿̀͗̓͑͌̌͗̑̊̓̓̅̑͋̀̓͗͆̓̈̋̄̀͛̆̉͗̀̈́̀͐̈̉̑̏̀̈́̊͂͋͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅĺ̵̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̦͙̲̬̭̟̦̹̜̘̱̬̺̘͙̝̹̺̥͚͓̥͙͍̠͕̞͈̭̙͔̦̘͔̹̰͈͇̜͍̻̻̭̤̫͔͙͎̳̥̙̬̯͖̻̱̜̰̰̲̟͔͇̺̙̙̣̯̮̤̜̝̘̝̣̥̗̼̙̥̫̺̰͓̩̟̩̭̱́̈̊͗̽̈͌́̂͊̋̋͋̆̓͋̊̽̒͂̔͊̉͂͆̂̾͗́̅͋͗̓͆̉̑̀̔̈́̊̈́͛͋͆̈͐̊̉͋̈́̍̃́̊̈́̀̔̂̐̒̇̀͂̽͂̇̽̉̈́̽̐̎̿̈̆͒̋͌͛̿̓̊̒͐́͂͛̊̈́̃̎̀̿͗͌̓̀͊̋̑́̋̐̾͂͛̒͛̌̃́͐͋́̂̄̽̄̎̀̊͒͆̈̌̏͆̈́̏̈́̍̓̍͋̍͂̾̈̋̌̑̈́͛̈́̏͂̇̃̀͋̀̀̏̎̑́̆̉̊̔̔͂̔̈͋͛̑̋̈̍́̈͗̿̄̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅő̶̢̢̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̤͇̯̦̰͇̯̼͉̣̝̤̺̥͕̟̺̺̳̮͙̥͈̬̭̣̟͉̘̖̬̻̜̥͖̟̺̯͓͙̭̤̗͓̻̙̰̮͈̲̻̲̹̟̘̤̤̠̞͕̗̤̼̲͇̘̣͙̝͖̦͎͍̺͔̰̱͔̟͇̖̻͖̟͈̟̲̺̭̬̪̩̼͈̟̗̯̫̗̦͎̲̠̙̠͚̦͚͇͓͙̻̤̤̯͎̹͓̣͖͎͎̗̫̗̩̣̞͕̰̥̣͉̻͕̖̪̦͍̮͙̞̣͔͕̟̬̗̰̹̙̟͍̭͚̩̬͖̹̩̠̭͉̲͓̩̲͓͔̹̦̦̖̫̟̟͖̭̺͈̣́̌͋̆̽̈̐̐͑̄̐͑̍͐̔̿̒͆̽͛͋̓̇̀̈́̈́̏͋̈́̊̓̈̆̒̅̿̈͒̏̋̐̒̀̌́̃͊̉̓̋̀̀̽̌̂͒̂̐͋͆̈́͒̃̿̽̿͌̇͋͊͋̔̍̌̃̒̆̅̋̾̏̆̀̌͂̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỏ̵̡̨̡̢̧̡̥̺̤̘̯̟̪̤͇͓͙̣͖̟̬̪̮͔̥̘̰̰̱͚̥̮̦̦̭͇̩͉̫͈̺̫̯̭̖̬̯̩͉̩̬̬̳͈̝̻̜͎̫̰̮͉̱̘͕̮̰͗̅͋̈́̾̃̇̿̑̑̓̾̍͊́̑̓̓̒̋̐͗̕͜ͅͅḑ̴̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̼͓͓͎͇̥̹͚̘̺̯̬̬̬̣̟̼͎͔̙͈̖͈̼̲̳̪̭̜͓̩͚̫̺̰̭͇͚͈͎͚̫͎̬̥͉̪̝̳̤̤̰̪̮̯̮̮̼͔͇̫̗̖͖̜̬̫̩͓̠̯̺̘̣̏͋́̌͋̿̿̓̀̀́̑̅̍͋̏͛̃̉̍̆͋̑̐́̊̀̓͑̃̀̾̀̇̑̾̿̄̽̒͌͛͋̎͛́͊̐̊̏̊̐̿̉̎͗̐̀̓͑̆̊̒̈́͋͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̸̧̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̛͍̹̟̹̫͔̦̮͉̞̰̥̺̮̠̞̭̯̤̤̦̠̩͓̘̱̙̱̝̗̰̜͙̹̣̻̫͚̫͖͖̲̜͈͕̱̮̝̹͇͙̫͉̲̥͍̲͇͕̗͔̜̥̰̼̥̞͓͎̩̼̺͚̳̳̝̯͍͇̩̮͈͕̙̻͉̯̺̹̭̳̫̥͈͕͔̙̦̺͚̖͕̗̲̞̰̘̺̮̠̪̲͓̪̯̝̣̯͙̠̹͎͚͖͙̬͕̞͍͈̞̲͇̪̰̼̱͙͓̺̱͓͊͂̌̈̏̈́̉̅͂̄̑͑̈͗̓̑̅̀̊̅͆̔͊͒̆̾̔̿͂͂̈́̃̓̂̄̓̐̒̈́͛͐́̑́̀̾̄́̇̾̈́̉̄̉̓͗́̃̅̂̓̋͑͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅi̶̢̧̧̧̨̢̛̛͈̖̬̳̙͎̥͙̹͔̝̥̮͇̭̤͚̟̝̲̟͕̱͕̘͙͎͙͓͈̩̗̼͉̦̠̞̬̯͇̳̣̳̰̦̞͙̤̮͔͓̼͔͙̘͇͙͍̠͍̖̣͚͈̮̹͉̲̬͎͎̜͓̱̦̙̟͙̠̭̖̘̝̘͎̤̺̼̟̘̗̦̳̘̤͈͚̥̲͔̭̩̰̱͔͚̟̫̟̩̝̜̠̯͈̪̬̱̟̳͎̲̹̦̣͚̙̬̠͇̱̲̝̺͙͇͉̇͑́̏̍̊̍̐̓͗̀̈͛̽́̎͑͂͋͑͐͌̈́̃̿͑͑̀͂̆͛̒̏̀͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅǹ̷̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̬̫̗̯͎̼͚̗̭͖͇̯͓͎̣̯̗̹͇̟̯̯̘̤̘͎͖͍̰̲͚̦̲̹̬̲̺̗̝̼͚̙̱̫̳̲̙͓̪̪̤̺͔̘̞͍̫̪̩̲͉̬͉̭͇̬͉̜̲̮͖̺̖̣̝̺̫̪̰̞̤͈̤͕̠̯͔̘̪͚͓̣͚̱͔̪͙̦̫̭̼̗̻͕̥̭͙̲͉͇͕͕̬̤͉̩̪͔̦̪̙̭̝̘̤̺͚̪̠̱̺̟̘̥͕͚̜̠͉̯̯̪̬͚͉̥̫̱͉̮̠̜̠̱̝̠͙͕̲͉͚̮̲̝̟̗̰̩̦̭̺̺͍͚̬̻͚͔̝̜̳̼̠̯̜͖̖̤̳̤͐̈́́̅͆̂͗̾͒͋͋͂͛͛̉͆̑̉̆̈̆̈̄͑̇̉͐̌̇̔͆̂̓̍̈̇͆̉͂̈́͗̂̈̄̂͊͛̿̈̑̌́̊͐͛̀̊̓̇̌̋͆͒́̏͋͛̋̊̂̅͒̃͊͊͋̈́͌͌̐̍̀͌͋͐̏͋̽͂̾͋̍̃͛͊̀̾̍̇̆̍͐̄́̔̒̍̈̽́͑̆̆̒͆̔́̈̆́̑̍́͌̈̽̔̽̾̏̇̽̍͋͒͐̽̎̈́͛͛̓̅͆̔͒̏͂͆̋̐͗͑̅̔̓͋̾̂͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅf̷̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̦͎̞̯̰̱̭̟̭͍̱̪̫̥̺̞̤̙̗̣̩̫̝̫̙͍̲͔̱̼̬̺͔̦͔͍̤͎̣̣̞̙͙̦̮̘̮̜̀̈͛͌̈́̐̎͑̑̑̎̾̈́̍̉̀̎̇̈͐̍̋̾́̈́̓̈́̓͊̎̈́̑̂̅̿͆͐̎́̒̓͐́̈͌͗͋̄͒̐̄̋͐̋̄͛̒̌̾̊̔̀͛̓͋̆͒̎̽̏̆̅̀́͑̓͑̐͒̈́̄̒̂̈́̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅl̸̡̢̛͈̯̼̮͎̫̣̬̹̮̞̣͈̭͉̭̖̟̠̰̙̩̥̯̺͙̭͙̜̳̯̬͕͇̱͎̪̰͍̊̅͋̔̆̑͐̒̓̀̅̀̿͒̆͛̀̌̀̆̓̽̈́̍͊̔̓̽̿̊̈͒̋́̒͌͋̊́́͛̈́̂͛̈́̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝a̵̡̢̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͇̥͙̞̻̯̣̻͈͍̞̪͍̰̱̞̲̬̞̙͍͉͔̥͚̲͙̦̘̠͔̰̣̣̫̫͙̯̬̦̼̰̲̯͖̣͈̗̯͈̹̲̫̳͕͎̠͔̤̩͙͕͇̖͍͚̻̣̹̪̹͚͕͓͎̺͖̰̫͖̥̩̩̭͇̭̮̥̱̜̝͖̩̲̜̣̰̖̗̥̤̭̰̦͎̖̪̥̳̮͕̣͎͉̰͍͕̗̳̟̻͇̮̠͎͍̿̿̒̈́̇̉̃̅͆̾̍͂̄̿͌̈́̆̈́̈́̎̂̏͊͑̈́̀̈́́̃́̍͐̆͗͗̂̿̈́̓̀̈̌̋̀̈́̐͊̃̿͑͗͋̓̒̌͊̔̌̅̐̓̌́̃̒͑̔̉͗̌̒̉̎̽́̌͋̋̓̔͛̎̈̆̓̌̓̽̐̇̀̃̈́̊̐̒̾̍̀̈́͋͐͐̅̉̈́̌͂̑́̀̓̈́̐̈́͗͒̊̄̿̒̔̏̈́̑͗̉̂̈́͌̒͊͗̄͌̐́̎̉͋̅̀̑̌̾̓̏͛̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̴̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̗̩̪̤̠̼͍̫̟̼̳͖̟̬̹̼̯͚̠̳̤̖͎̜̝̟̤̮̩͇͉͉̤̪̦͉̮̮̣̩̣͈̖̠̫͍͕̲̪̟̥͈̟͇̦͕̪͈̜̦͕̬̞̲̭̘̻̮͎̘̺̣̮̯͔̥̖̥̠̗̮͎̺̳͎̠̹̹͇̘̹̝̜̤͇̝̭̘̭͇͈̝͖͈͚͔͓̜̗̜̩͚̹̜̲̤̮͍̠̯̻̪̺͔͍̝̗̱͈̻̏̿̓̐́̿̏̌́̎̿̌̐̅̏̓̎̂̊̉̓͑̾̏͒̓̉͆̉̍̎̈́̈́͊̏͗̌̔̊̓̾̐̔͑͋̅͒̉̐͑̀̔̇̑̌͒̀̍̿̎̑͊̔̈́̈͋̃̿̐̈́͛͐̉̈́̾̓̎͊́͗̃̑͂̀͌̄̌͛̾͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̢̢̢̛̛͖̻̦͎͚͎͓̜̜̠̞͍̲̝͉̹̣̠͕̞͚̥̦̮̯͉̩̼͔͎͔̖̲̝̻̩̼͍͍̖͉͖͇̭̬̹̬̻͙̘̼̞̬͉̣̗̯̬̳̓̒̑̀̾͗̇̔̔͐͗̽͌̄́̃͗̊̈́̾̉̅͆̔̇̈̓̈́̈́͐̓̇͑̉̈́̿̓͐̔̿̑͒̃̍̿͌̈́́͌͛̆͌͗͑́͋̌̈́̌͂̌̏͗̽̅͊͗̿͒̉̚̕̚̕̚͘͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝s̴̢̬̞̭̥̳͉̺̻̪̑̾̿͛͒̉̄̚͜͝ͅ ̶̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̥̖͍͍̳̝͔̲̗̦͍̤͓̦̫̭̤̹̭̱͖̱̠͔͓̝̲̖̗̣͎̻͖̙̦̯͔͉͉͚̲͎͚̥͙͕̩̖̘̖͉̟̪̬̭͙̘̣̠̘̏̽͐̈́͊̈́̆̿̊͆̃͂́̄̀̑̀̒͗̔̔̈́́͛̋̽̎̓̆̆͛͛͋͊̀͊͐̍̿̿̃̐̐͛̔͌͒̉͒͊̉̀̈͗̿̅̐́̿̔́̑͌̑̿͛̈̅͐̃̊̊̿̀́͗̈́͑́̿̔̑̆̏̊̿̏̽̀͐̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͝͝ͅf̸̧̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̠̻̠̲̟͍̟̣̺̩̳̜̙͍̘̣͕͙̟̣̖͔͎̘̟̤͎̯̫̘͇̠̣͉̠͎͚̱̖̬͕̬͈͖͚̝̰̯̯̼̗̣̜͔̰̥͓̩̫̖̲̦̩̱̼̦͖̹̖̞̞̠͚̖͓̮̭͕̫̱͈͎̘̗͎̮̫̜̗̿͊̀̉̏̉͑͂͊̃̆̓͒̓̔̓̈́̿͐̂͗͒̄̃́́̒̏̾̈́͌̌̔̾̊͑̀̐̓̋̈́̆̓̌̊̊͆̓̔̐̊̓̇̊̀̈́̓͋̉̍͗͌͒͆̈́́̒̈́͆͂̃̈̂̇̉́̏͐̑̔̈́̾̈́̋̾̏̀̽̄́̇̀̏̇̃̏̆̽̐̔̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅŕ̷̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̹̩͕̼̹͇̻̝̦̮͙̮̩̰͔̰̲̦̰̺͕̠͙̹̫͚̺͖̫͈̲͈̫͈̟͖̯̘̣̪̭̹͖͓̫̥̩̯̝̳͙̳̼̜̠̮̻̥̫̝̘͚̜̼̬͔̝̞̤̘̞̗͇̺̬̱̱͔͇̼̯̙͚̝͖͕͙̤̤̱̖̩̝̳̠̠̱͇̟͚̱͇̤̬͕̰̺̫̮̝͉̻̠̗͙̳̙̪̯̹̮͎̺̰͔̭̜͈̹̗͕̗̰̩͇̺̭̘͕͙̞͖͇͖̥̣̪̦̖̤̲͈̣̠̜̥̰̱̳̘̰̲̩̺͇̪̞̝͖̟̟̂̀̿͒̀̽͊́͛̅̇͐̍̈̑̓̂͗̚̕̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̛̙͓̲̗̟̗̻̳͇̗̹̰̺̞͉̟͈̮̪̙͈͙̩̬͔̹̯̺̝̜̻̦̲͔̳̮̩̯̼̮͍̺̲̯̺͇͍̣̱͈͚̺̭̯̞̘͍̘̗̪̳̜̝̻̝̟͕̼͍̗̜͈̯̖̺̖̹̜͙͚͎͖͈̟̠̬̜̞̪̹̳̙̝̞̼͓͓̝̱̥̪̣̣̭̪̟̘̪̹̟̟̳̮̬̼̣̬͍̫͕̻̤̠̹̘̪͕͇͎͉͇̭̠̘̘̰̭͇̗̭̹͙̫̰̪̟̲̠̱̠̫̜̝̳͉̩̘̯͍̣̘̘̖̗̞̻̻̩̩̭̞͚̖̙͈̘͓̙͔̗̬̱̩̟̯̔̒͗̇̈͆̿̐̈́͋̏͐͋̄͒̓̽͆͆̽̓́̉͗̇̍̋̓̅͌̐̈́̀̓́͗̈́͐̋̏̅̀̍͌̍̓͋́̊̆̿̄̑͌̽̀̍̊͒̈́̊̋̓̄͌̐̍͂͂̏͗͐́́̌͆̓̇͒͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̸̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̢̢͙̜̝̭͎̩̦͚͎̼̝̹̼̬̝̟̬͖̺̤̥͕̝͉͕̥̳̖̫̼̱̞̜̻͚͓͔̟̲͓͚͕̤̫̙͖̙͎̦̝̫̤̟̣̟̙͕͔̖̬͔̱͎͇̪͔̤̲̭͍͕̜̻͇̜̻͙͙̞͈̬̟̣͉͔̠̫̫̪̺̣̲͕͇̗̮͍͖̣̣̠̖͕̬͍̪̪̭̜͙̣̩̲̼͇͔̝͍̭̮̗̘̠̺͕̥̺̺̱̦͓̰̯̥̬̯̖͔̣͚̰̲̣̯̻̜̜͕̈͐̋̅͗́͊̓̃̾̄̾̌̄̑̓͊͌̒͆̏̈́͋̔̋̈́͋̍͆̂̇̐̔̉̆̀́́̍̓̑͒͛̈́̃͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̨̢̧̛̛̫̘͓̳̗̙̻̝̜̫̥̞̬̼̥͔̣̺͇̹̯͈̻̪̩͔̗̟̟̘̰͎̫̳̙̪͉̺̬̤̥͇̤̦̭̫̞̘̘̻̬̲̙͙͍̮̩͔̖͍̪͕̳͕͔̠̝̊̽̀̈́̍̑͒̆͑̊̍͐̌͐͒̃̌͂̓̆̾̾̓̓͒͗͋̅̌͆̇̈́̽̾̅́̃̎̒̀̈́̈́̉̓̄͋́̏̿͗̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠ͅh̵̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̼̹̩̹͇̖͎̤̪͖̟̯̜̖̰̫͖̯̯͈̳̗̼̣͓͙͖̩̮̲̻̯̦̳͉̫̝̙̪̫͇͇̙͇̗͕͈̠̹̖̲͕̳͔͈̠̙̥̠̦̻̖͓͈͓̗̻͈̱̲̗͙̻̗͇̥̜̱̖̖̦̫̯̬̜̻͔̳̥̱̙̬̣̰͎̥̲͚͓̻̖͓̰̪̠̝͕͚̺͈͍̣̻͈̪̰̩̞̺̼͖̻͍̲͕̳̠̺̗̝͇͖̯͚̖͙̘̞͕̼̝̪̬̪̰̩̼̠̥̯̝̫͓̩͈͔̞͔̮͙̳̟̝̱̙̣̘͉̺̭̹͔͔͚̳̲̻̟͓͐́̂͑͆̊̔̉͂́̈͂͐͊̈́̑̈́̂̆̓̀̾̈́͛̑́̈́̋͐͒̋̀͂̓̍̅̎̄͋̌̾͛̅̋̃̓̃̈́͐̎̄̈́̄͗̂͋̌͗́̄̈͒͐͛̿͊̃̎̽̋̒̓͐̎͌̏̽̌́̌̈́͗͗̓̀̏̽̍̈́̇̑́͊̀̀̽͗̄̃̓̔̒͐́̈́̓̃͆͂͊͊́̿͋͌̈́̽̑̄̀̇̍͋̄͋̅̄̐̂̐̽̆́̈͐́̾͂͌͋̊̓̈́͐́̀͛̈́͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅį̸̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̙̗̮̪̘̺̗̰̯͉͉̖̗͈̪̤̺̯͙͕̤͔̫̬̻̪̘̫͓̬̰͖̮̥͖͍̪͇̱̱͓̝͙̬̰̙͍̪͕̬̱̯̝̞̫͕̖̰͖̞̝̳̫̲̖͔̱̘̪̱̜̯̩̬̪̯̖͍̰͕̯̫̟̖̱̜̤̯̫̝̬̯̘̟͎̮͈̗̠͍̣͖͙̠̏͒͋̾͐̒̇̋͗̀͋̑͂̐͒̔̈́͐̀̄͑͌̔̇͒̂̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠s̸̡̧̧̧̧̡̡̢̡̧͇̞̳͔̺͔̭͇̝̻̮͓͎̲̞̤̭̮͔͕̫͈̲̼͎͖̻̰̠͈̗̼̗̳͖͎̼̪̻̹̱͖͔̞̪͚͕̦̭̹͚̮̹̼̝̯̣̩͉̯̩̱̳̙̲͉͎̟̤̖͔͎͑͒̑̍͗̽͋̎͐͂̒̂͗̕͘͜͠ ̸̨̢̡̨̧̧̢̛̠̣̺̞̜͇̺̯͇̲̬̺͔͕̳͇̥̗̗̲͍͙̼̤̘̯̠͕̰̰͎̖̞̳͕̺̞̹͔̞̻̝̰̱̰̖̳͔̖̤̰͙̪̗͕̲̙̳̱͔̲͉̠͙̬̮̥̼͙͖͛̍̉̅̀͋̉̈̃̀͌̈̈͒͒̓́̐̾̄̑̊͐͗̋͌̄̋͌̐͌̕͜͜ͅḽ̶̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̧̖̹̻̩̯̱͈̰͍̬̬̝̺͈̤̞̦͚̹̻͈͙̦̼͉͎̩͈̻̳̦͖̹̝͚̩͙͓̼͓̮͙̣͕̠̫̯̻͓̙̙̹̫̺̖͎̬̟̞̩̠̼͍̠͉͓͓̬͔̠̲̟̥̯͕͚͚̜̭̹̯̥̠̣̺͈̟͖̯̟͎̠̙̪̰̘̘̫̺̪̖̦̦̩͙͍͉̼̦̦̦̹̳̳̟̰̭̱̰̩̹̱͓̮͇͓̳͚͙̗̬̪͖̱̝̟̙̪̣̠̺̬̭͎͔̪̺͚͔̟̠̲̘͚̹̭͉̘̥̻̖̉̐̈́́̽̀̄̇͌̀̿͐̾̊̃̇̈́́̂͗̓̈́̾͛̉̎̑̿͌̇͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̛̱̮̟͙̥͉̭̥̭̙̯̪̥̣͎̱̼̣̪͔̗̫̜͚͔̤̙͕̠̫͚̼̞̩͚̺̞̠̘̤͓̮̳̭̻̰̯͎͚̬̙̻̩̬̹̘̞̳̥̼̲̭̥̩̤̯̣͎͉̬̖̣̳̰̣̰͚̼̯͚̻̻̽͗̀͒́̍̿͊̀́̎͂̊́̈́̊̽͑̾͌͑̔̈̈̇͠͝p̴̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̟̳̖̫̳̞̼̺̮͉̳̩̦̝̜̰̤͍̜͇͚̭͓̥͖͕̝͍͉̜͂̈́͋̎̀̉͒̆͒̔̏̑̅̌̋̃̐̀͛̃̈́̂̀̏̐̓̐͋͌̑͛̈͐̉̀̈́̋̽̐̑́͒̊̐̀̈́̈́̂́́̈͆͊̄̓̓̂̈́̂̿̽̍̾̈́͌̈́́̓̏͂̋̇̉̍͆͗̃͒̐̀̈̇̇͂̓͛͛̆̊̅͌͐͛̆̏̑̄̅̑̈́͋̋̎͆̎̔̇̌̑͋̇̏̂̿̈́̽͆̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅs̶̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̫̠̱͓͕̲̫͓͙̬̰͔̙͓̭̭̩̮̗̹̮͎̜̝͓͕̯̰͖̰̭͓̮̼̲͎̖̲͔̣̘͙̹̻͕̤̭̙̗͈̭̹̼͕̫̣̳̻̼͚͙͈͚̭̗͕̩̦̼͚̞̹̣̱̤͖͙̺͙͓̭̰̻̲̙̘̯̺͙͖̫͓͔͔̰̤̥͈͓͙̫͚̖̰̜͈͓̟̙͍̬͎̩̦̝̭̗̠͖͇̻̥̱̗̳̮̪̝̗̤̦̜͙̯͍̩̩̻̰͙̱̥̫̦̙̥̹͈̟̰̺̰̮̤̳̹͈̜̺̘̩̥͖̻̳̬̜̱̹͐̃͗̈͌̀̓̏́͊̑̈́́̆̓̋̉̒͗̓̑̽͋̈̉̒̾̆̀̾̈́̉͛̓̑̂͐̿̉̏̊͆̔̾̌̍͊͗̇̀̄͑̋̓̓̐͑̍̊͋̊̍̉̽̄͆̈̂͌͐̇̂̈́̄͒́̐̽͂́̃̄̾̅̈́̍̈́́̑̓̿̀̅͊̈́̈́̽̂́̇͒͂͋͌̽́̈́̿̈́̈́̒̓̍̔̋̆͐̊̔̋͊̃͒̂͂̎̽͂͗́̈́̇̓̆͒́̈́̽̇̌̒͐̈́̐̌̉̂͌͌͋̈̊̒̆̀͒́̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ,̴̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̲͕͓̙̫̼̞̘͇̝̱̣̝̰̼͔̳̯̗̭̫͎̯̤͚͚̯̩̺͖͎̩̦̫͕͚͎̟̹̝̹̱̣̦̻̝̩̪̦̮͕̟͉̠̖̞̣̟͉̹͉͖͔̱͎͔̹͎̳͙͚͈̮̖̝̼̠͖̫̘̞̗̤͇̪͚̭̹͙̞̲̼͙͍̮̤̰̯͓͕͍̖̯̫̮̯̼̝̗̣͔̻͕͎̰̼̺̰̼͈̻̬̣̼̘̳̰͙̲͚̩͖̙̭̲̻̬̟͉͚̤̣̮͉̤̟͚̺͈̏̅̽͊͂̏̀̂̏̓̏̎̿̾̊́̇̂̓͒̾̒̉̈́̆̐͌̊̽̈́̉̌̎̎̊̌̎̈́̀̓̋̀͂͊̋̓̐̎̽̉͛͛̄̂͐̊́̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̝̰̞͉̻̜̝͔̲̲̹̯͕̫͖͙̲͇͓͙̖̭͙̗͔͙̲̰̳̩̥̞̻͉̘͖͎͎̱͍̲̻̞̣̣̦͎̞͍̩͇͍͎̘̙̣͚͔͚͓͚̗͉̳̮͎̯̙̭͔̘̱̩͓̹̮̣̗̱̮̩͓̲̤̠̣̫̼̟̙̭̼̜̱͎̩͍̦͈̳͕̺̭̘̹̦̬̰̱͉̞̹̭̱͓̣͍̮͇͚͕̥͎̞̪͓̠̲̩̪͉̠͙̺̖͈̳̬̺̺͇͓̹̰̣͔̣̀̿͂̉͆̾̑̓̀̽̀̈́̈͋̈́̓͊̒̋͆͌̒̈́̀̃͊̊̀̂̏̾́̉̆̔̽́͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̫̲̜͇̲̜̥̜̞̩̭͎̥̭̼̞̱̣͕̱͉͍̼̜̣̜̣̘͈̬̦͚͓̫͕̜̞̻̺͕͉͈̦̖̤͎̠̯̞̦͖̟͙̗̜̪̟̬̱̘̮̟̘̜͓̭͕͎̲͔̤̙̺̖͓̠̺͓̙͕̗̣͎̭͚͓̫̙̠̰͉̻͈͙̖̣͓͔̠͇͎͈̬̙̱̼̝̯̭̜̺͈̜͖͇̺̠͉̬̳̥̮̘̱̪̜̝̓̍̾͒̑͑̏̈̀̔͗́̆̈́̓̀̍̃̃́̽͒̑̎̈́̒̆͌̈͋͊̓̋͂̈́̈́̊̃̅̇͌̓̈́̔̀͌̽͂̓̃̉̅͂̐̈́̏̓̊̅̇̎̂͒̓̔́̋͑̾̈̒̀͛́̇̅̓͒̒̆̄̆̉͑͋̋̃̽͒͋̑̌͒̿̐͐̊̃́̇̉̃̑̈̅̎́̔͂͆̄̉̋͌̐̈́̃̇̊̏̊̊̂́̓̾̆͊̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̡̨̢̛̛̺̣̝̤̦̳̭̭̙̥͚̙̗͖̰̳͈̣̗̳̜̻̯̩̺̭̳̪͕̖̺͙̖̘͎̜̺̜͚̹̺͚͎̼͙͖̳͊̈́̏̆̏̂̆͛̄̍͂̊̀͋̀̓̏̊̓̈́̇͛͊͂͗̿̈́̽̂̓͆̄͗̉͑̇̅̔͗̓̀͆̊̉̑̇͊̓̓̍̏̽̒̉̃̂̽̓̾͒̒̊́̓̊̔͌͋̈́͊̂̍̒̍̎́̉̏̅̔̈̍͒͊̑̌̒́́̐͗̋͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝g̶̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̖̤͚̻̱̰̬̜͓̼̝̜̮̬̙͇͈͓̰̦̘̟̦̥̳̥̼͖̘̙̜̙͕̱̜̱̯̗͉͔͍̬̹̯̟͖̜̜̳̟̝̻͖̪͕̤͈̻̰̣̱̰͓̲̗̭̺͖̰͉̼͍̙͇͔̭̝̬̗̮̖͓͚̙̩̭̼̩̲̮̣̙̰͓̼͕̭͖̲͙̗̼̰̣̮̩̮̖̤̟̉̂͒͑͛́̋̄̀̈́̀̈́̍͛̑̈̐͛͐̈́̆́̆̎̐̐̓̊̑̽͗̓̀͛͑͗̐͌̈́̀̆̇̎̅͐͆̃̋̉̽̌͑́̒̈́͗̊̅́̓̏͋̓͋̈̏͗̎̇̈͆̿̂̀̌̒̂̉͑̔̽͛̏͒̀̒͂̓͛̀̅̄̽̔͌̈́́͌̏̏̅̎͛̉͛̅̍͛̈́̽̋͛͛̋͗̀̍̎́́͌̌̀̔̆̔̾̋̒̈́̈́̅̓́̽̽͑͌̍͋̈́̋͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̰̫̞͉̯̦͔̠̗̬̮̜͙͖̪̩̟̩͈̙̹̣͎͈̝̯͍̖̼̣͇̝͍̮͖͍͓̞̺͕̫͇̠̼̲͍̘̝̟̘͔͈̠̰̩̪͍̣̝̖̗̗̻̮̥̖͇̭͔͔̖͓̮̻̺̳͉̯̹̘̪̃̂̆̇́̈̎̆͊̇̈́̂̿̿̀͗͑̈͒̓̅̐͗̊̈́̊̀̐̓͒̓̿̆͗̾͆́́̽̂̃̔͐̽̄̔͛̋̾͋̓̃̋̋̐̎̿̅͊̓͌̎̉̄̃̉̏̉̑͑̊̿̄́́̆̅̅̾̅͊̉͗̏͛͂́̂͊̓̈́̎͋̑̎̈̍̌́̽͂̂̍̀͆͐̊́͒̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̵̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̻̗̥͎̩̖͙̤̭̖̼̹̪̼̙͙͇͓̘̞͉̟̞͍̳̹̞̩̳͈̖͕͕͖̰̖̤̪̤͚̰̳̘͇̯̲͙̥͇̣̬̙̟̦̣̘̭͔̣̙̲̝̺̠͍͕͖̭͖̣̭̮̥̫͈͍͓̗͍͚̭̗̪͓̠̞̯͕̟͈̬̬͇͔͎͈̲͉̣͖̻͓̙̪͇͉̱̬͕̞͓̬̭̝͈̗̥̞̭̯̮̪̫̘̫̭͍̰̫͈̭̟͎͇͔̠̗͎̮͍̥͖̱͚̬͉͓̩̼͕̼̜͓͎̲̰͉̠̫̩̰̀̋͌́͌̈́͐̅̔̓̋̍̋͌̎̓͗̓̍̃̈́͂̆̒̀͐̂̂̇̄̈́̀͗̍̅͐͋̃̀́̄͌̄̎͆̃͐̾͛͊̿̀͋̔̆̿̄̈́̽͊̑̄̀͐̀̏͌̌͗̾̈́̿͋̏͐́̍̿͐͊̃͗̎̓̓͐̐̃͊̆̀̑̆̑̈́̅̏͆̀̎͗̄͒͌͗̽̌̍̔́̀̀̈́́͂̆̈͗͛͊̾̂̄͂́́͐͑̒͐̏̋͊̈͐̂̓̋̏̌̈́͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅë̴̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̻̼͇̲̣̝̤̯̰̗̼̞͙̘͕̻̦̲͙̭͙̗̣͚͓͚͖̝̲͎̮͚͓̯̫͔̻̝̣̖̻̳̠͚̬̥͈̺̠̦̲̰̼̣́̎̍́͗̍͛̊̽̔̀͛͌̂͛͑̒̀͆̓̃̅̅̆͐̌͛̓́́̓́̇̌̆̽͊́̆̐͆͋̐͐̈́̍̋̇͐͌͂̆̃̅̋͐̿̍͂̄̅̂̓͗̓̍͑̒̐̇̆͌̋͋̍͑̽̊͒͋̀͛̉͂͂̀͆̍̀̾͆̓̉͛͑̓̓̾̅͒̑́͒̈̍̎̈́̃͒̆̃̍̔͒̆̍̇̓̈̈́̎̅̐͊̈́̓̑̾͆͋́̂͊́͗̉̒̌̀̑̊͋̄̂̊̍̀̉̃̒̈́̓̑͑̃̅̃͑̄̐͗̏̂̀̇͒̀̀̇͐̾͆̈́͆̒̿͆̓̍̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̷̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̳̼̲͖̘͕̖̦̰͍̙̙̮̫̠̠͚͎̙͖̭̞̮̩̫̤̦͈͎̻̗͕̻̫̙̮͖͖̼̻̙͙̱̪̗̼̬̙̬̲̠̤̮̩̺̖̗͓̺̝̺̳̹̺͚͚̞̬̤͔͕̜̖̟̼̲͈̫̝̰͈͍̰͈̳͔͇̯̳̱̙̼̪͎̳̬̼̹̣͍̰̲̹̼̹͎̥͓̺̯̼̜͍̻̖̣͇̮̱̭͔̦͔̭͍̲̦̞̣͉̳͈̤͚͈͙̤̼̼̲͙̟̮̘̺̗͖̻̭͍̙͕͎͓̗͎̯̥̭͗͛̔̆͌̑̈́͆͋̐̈́́̎̓̏̇̂̽͊̓̽̈́̀̓́̊̀̓̈́̍̈̈́̾̑̽̅͋̓̍͌͂͑̎̔̒̀͑̀͛̉̐͊͋̃̉͐̒͂̐̉̉̈́͌̂͌̊̽̎̍̂͐̈́̀̔́͗̾́́̑͆͑͂̅̑́̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̬͖̹̳̩̯̲͙̰͍͓̥̹̹̙͕͎̰̺̻̩̞̼͎̩̼͚͙͍̓͌̈́́́̃̐̇̓̆̎̇̚͝͝ń̷̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̩͎̤͎͙̪͖͉̟͔̟̠͈̟͉͓̻͇̟͇̣̻̠̥͔̬̘̟̜̰̗̙̮̝̹̺̩̠͍͓̱͕̘͈̖͎̹͖͎̱̜̼̟͓͖̦̣̜͇͍̰͉̣̠̺̤̻̦̲̻̙̠̮͇̫̳̗͇̝͎̪̪̳̰͓͙̻̯̘̙̳̻̻̠̜̙̖̳̖̺͕̩̹͔͉̱̝͎̻̺̟̙͕̱̤̖͖͐́̈́͆͆̐̽̋́̏̆͊̓̏͂̂̄̔̑̉͌̀̾̀͐̈́̃̍̐̈́͋̽̎̓̃̐̓͒̈́̾̇̏́̈́̋͛͑̌̎̓̊͂̀̉̇̄̈̊̈́̌̀̋͒͊͂͌̌̑̉̽̀̑̉̽̈͗̀̀͐̇̾̽̀͛̃̓͛͛̍͒̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅg̵̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̛̘̪̣͎̭͉̖̻̪̖͎͓͈̳̬̭̞͕͎͚̹̹̭͈̼̖̭̠̥̯̠̝͇̗̭̠̻̦̬͇̗̟͈͍̪͈̫̲̳͉͚̙̗͚̦̖͖̺̭̝̰̠͚̮͕̳͖͕̝͕̣̟̺̫͈͙̹̬̮̮͙̮̲̪̹͚̰̹̺͍̪̪̠͎͎̻̫͑̔̓̇̃͐̈́͛̊́͆̃̐̓̽̆́̌̓̎̌̿̓̈́͒͊̆͊̿͊̀̅̒̄̒̋̓͛́͗̿́͌̿̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̢̧̨̢̛̰̰͉̘̩̰̝̬̳̩̩̠͉̭̮̪̪̼̩͈̻̼̘̠͉͖͍̝̯̣̠̭̮͍͔̹̬͇̾͋͒̊̀̍̾́̔͂̓̀̀͆͆̓̓͂̔̎̃́̌̑̔́̾̈̌̅̒̇̾͋͛̐̈͛͐͊̆̌̑̒͂͗̈́̈́̎̔́̈́́͒̉̐͛̃̐̃͛̾̈́̑͊͒̿̈́̇̉̐͐̀͆̆̽̌̾̽̈̄́̔̂̈́̓̾̅̌̀̈̅͋̉̍͛̓͋̿̄̊̾̈͂̌̓̈́̃̾͛̾̒͂̑͒̈́̒̄͂̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̷̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̞͚̤̤̲̜̰̣̜͉̬̣̲̗̥͎̖͓̮̪͙̟͔̤̳̬̪̗̣̘͖̣̻̫̣̱̝̬̯͔̬̠̗̠͖̞̩͍̜͈̙̰͍̯͔̫̝̹͙͍̪͈̜̼̤͖̭̗̰̞̈́̈̄̌̇͗̂̽̀̑̒̐̀̆̊̄͑̓̉̈́͌̆͋͗̍̂̃͆̀̑̈́̊́̐̾͂̊͐̍̎̾̋͊́̄̋̾͑̈́̓̽̇͋̔̎̏͑́̊̐̊̄͌͗̀̍̍̌̒̅̓́̑̈̃̇̉̏̍̿́͋̍̄̇͑͂͒̿̈́͛͗̋̒́̀̊͑̌̀͐͋̃́͋̔̎̇̈́̎̆́̏̈́̀́̅͆̉̇̈́͑̿͋̿̌̐̄̏̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅi̴̧̢̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̖̘̲̬̦͔͎̼͓̲̭̙̲̥̳̲̹͇̹̜̩̣̥̣̗͍̹̲͍̞͖͖̖̭͉̱̙̹̙̤̦̺͉͉̺̟͎̠̬̪̱̦̗̗͋̔͐̔̽͛̈́̈́̌̏̓̐̈͊̄́̿͑͑̃̐͆̑̅̉̄̑͗̏́͗̉̒͗͐̾̈̌̐̄͛̋͌̂̇́̃̈́͒̎͆̒̀̌̀͗̓̑̔͑͂̐̀͛̅̅̉̈̈́̈̂̾̈͗̃͋́̐̋̇̍̇̋̉̋͗͆̋̋̇͛̂͑́̐͐͊̌̔̃͂͑̆̄̿̔̉͑͆̔̀̿̅̌́̍̇̃͊̈́̄̓̐̃̂͑̄̄̇͒̒̀̅̈́̿̑̔̊̅͊̈́̍̑͒̔͆͛̀̓̂̆͆̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅś̶̢̡̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̠̻͍̙̖̤͈͔̗̻̥̭͇̭̺͉̣͙̜̭̲͔̳͖̮̣̬̜̜̟̣̤̯̱̯̮̲̥͍̺̱͎̣̮͖͓̝̜̦̹͈̜̥̮̻̗̞̙̹̞̠̟̗̪̜̰̻͔̗̯̹̘̲̮͇̫̥̻̱͍͙͙̗̺̥͕͎̟̬̙̭̼̪͙̠͖̤̭̯̹̼͓̱̫̲̼̗͚̭͕̮̟̥̥̤̜̲̫͉̭̝̲͉͇̖̩̗̮͖̜̰̱͈̰͈̠̩̫͍̪͖̞̣͈̑͌̎̈́͆̐̈̃̒͋̊̉̋̋̇̈́̃̆̏̈̎̓̈́̊́̎́́̓̀̀̽̈́̋͋͗̈́̽̎̒̑͊̐̄͛̇̃̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̲͖̖̮̗̗̫̬͔̪̖̯̹̝̪̘̹̱͇̹̦̺̹̩͚̜̻̫̹̤̱̭̼̺̳̺͍̙̦̗̰̺͍͙̈́̋̊̌̾̔͗͆̋̏̄͂̂̊̋͂̓̒͂̓̍̒̈́̈́̋̂̊́͌͑͋̏͗͑̓͛̒͛̄͒̂͊̊̅̃̓̄̈́̔̈́̈́͗̑̿̈́͌͒̊͐̑̋̌̐̄́̓̉͑͌͛̀́̋͐̎͑̈͗̅̄̆̎͗͆͒̓̔̐̔̑̒̆͗̌̔̇̆̓͛̊̈́̈́̈̐̂̇̓̓͛̄̒̏̽̓́͒̓̐̿̓̓͋͐̈̒͐̔̋͊̒͑̄̔́̾̅̈́͒̽̏̀͊͌̐̈́̅̓̓́̈́̄̃̈́͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅf̵̡̧̧̧̖̝͔̤̭̗̖̺͍̳̠̝̻̙̠̰̪͇̩̥͕͓̬͇̲̗̿̀͌͗͐̎͋̇̓͋̊́̀͋̇͊̿̊̊̉̍̈́̏́̓̋́̋́̾͛̉̇͆̈́͑̽́͂̔̇͑͐̇̓̚͜͝͝͠͠ạ̸̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̛͖̗̦̠̪̠̪̭̞̥͕̗̫͎̣̝̤̜͍͔̥͍͍͖̜̜͇̠͚͚̹̘̘̼̩̯̟̣͓̘͕̟̼̻̬͉̩̫̦͓̥̠͎̼̰͉͙͔̼̥̯̮̝̠̺̹̳͚͉̰͎̘̭̟̩͉̮̥͚̫͇̠͎̬̖̪̩͉͔͚̗͎̻̘̯̝̯͕̭̰̗̹͓̯̲̲̮͕̘̱̺̻̹͍̪̱̯͎̲̠̣̤̭̯͇̳͇̖͕̝̞̖̣͔͈̘̞͈͉͓̘̪̥͙̖̀̓̀̃͑̈́̓̏̍̑̈̈́̈́̀̇̈́̆̄̑̃̐̈̊̊̌̈́̾͌̌̈́̍͒̆̀͑͋͒́́͊́̇͆̏̄͂͌̄̃̅̈̋͒͋͂̉̎͐̉̓̏̾́̈̀͂̒̑̉̾̃̀́͆͋̔̽̒̈́̈̈́̔̐̔̀̏̑̈́̊̿͆̈́͛̑̀̽̇͋̽̒́̃̊̂̈̄̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅc̶̡̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̭͓͕̻̙̰̬̹͙̮̥͚̗̮̥̩̣͕̜̣̝͇̤̭͖̹̦̞̫͔̻͖̞̰͓͓͇̜̟̫̹̙̮̭̗̥̣̝̺̣̹̜̩̭͍̰̎͑̌̉͜͜ͅȩ̸̡̨̢̛͖̘̠̬̺̜̟̝̜̦̱̰̭̘̣͎͍̼̺̜̯̙̣̪͔͎̻̥͙͓͕̜͓͈̰̭̙̪̙͈̱̜̦̲̲̣̰͖͓͖̩̫̘̩̈́̎́͌͆̂̏̓̌͗̇͆͋̌̽̂̉̆͋̏͋̂̌̔͒̏͗̋̋̔̔̈́̊̍̌̒̈́̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̖̦̳̹͙̞͈̹͎̱̳̙̜̭̞̗̯̻̭͉̲̩̥̦͖̥̱̳̥̝̺̳͚̣͎̲̯͕̘̯̼̘̤̼̣̩͈͈̤̼͇͓̹͉̝̘͚͕͍̬̮͕̞̦̩̟̗̠̯͈̹̖̜͉͓̩̥̜̝͇̭̤̮̞̩̼̘͚̺̰̜̫̦̲̰͙̹̮̱̻̪̠͓͖̹͚̦̮͓͔͙̜̠͓̻̞̬̟͓̤̬͕͚͔̼̱̝̣̱̤̩͖̝̹̞̮͔̞͖͙̝̫̰̟̣̳̲̯̬̘͔͍͔̦͈̳̌̇̎͐̉͌͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̡̛͎̰̗͇̱̹͚͙̱̫̯͕͎͉͈̼̤̻̺͔̦̞͉͇̤̭̯̲̩̣͈̺̱̘̭̟̳͙̖͈̭̲̻͉̞̺̯̙̰͍͓͈̭̱͈̜̰͈̲̥̦͔̰̹̤͇̭͈͙͔̻͕̲͖̭̻̳͎̬͎͚̱̬̲͚̟̣̗͚̥̬̮̯͈̮̺͖̬͈̗̠̫͔̭̠͉̯̯̰̝̻͕̝̟͇̯̭̲̖̺̭̻̤̙͕̟̻̞̝̱̰̟̗̯̥̫̬͙̥̫̯̦̳̬̙̺͓̘̹̫̰̲̤̭͍͓̞͔̫̺͉̻̥͉͐͑͗̅̀̅̐́̋͐̀̇͆̾͐́̊̂̍̀̏͋̓̆̍̅͒̈͂́̏̂̿̑̈̏̓͆͋̓̈͊̈̅͆̉̂̎̍͛̽͆͐̌͗̍̔͗͊́͆͂́̈́̃̒͐̂̑̽̍̈̊̅͒̒͆̀̔͑̿̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̷̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̮̙̝̗͎̹̬͙̮̪̱̱̬̦̳̭̜̣̺͖̝̤̲̮͇̙̠͇͕̖̲͍̘͍͍̥͙̞̪̙̜̗̗͉̰͋̀͒̎͛̅̉̿̏̀̀̀͂̐̈́͐̈̿͗̀͋̋̎͒͐͋̐̾̋͋̓̓̑͗͐̔͋̐̊̓̓̉̈́̋̏͂̾̓͌̂̅͑̾̇̈́̇̋̈̅͌̅͐͂̒͆̈̎̂́̎̽͒̎̂͂͛̃̈́̈́͆̄̽͒̀͒̐͆̀̓̍̾͂̍̀̅̓̓̉̊́͆͊̐͆́̒̿̅̎̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝á̴̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̛͚͕̳̹̜̬͔͍̥̩̖̹̥͈͙̹̲̭̫̗̞͓̰̳̭͈̲͎̼̹͖̝̠̖̠̻̤̺͓̰̥̭͓̥̞͕͍̳͕̲͎̦̫̻̠̩͙̠̦̰͖̰̗̤̲͚͙̼̬͇̜̼̟̙̬̜͚͎͚̱̣̠͚͍̤͙̗̣̙̯̹̠̖͎̬̖̱͓͖̱̳͖̻̲̫͓̲͚̲̬̜̠̯̝̠̙̤͔̟͕̟̜͇̻̝̺̥̮̻̮̭̠̺̫̜͙͈̥̝̻̣̰͔͖̣̙͉̫̳͎͙̱̹̣̞̭̯͙̤̱̖̮͎̞̳͇̃̈̾̄̾̾́̉͋̉̒͋̃̃̏̽̃̓͛̓́͐̈́̄̋̀̊͆̾̑̈̊̂͋̊͛͐̂̽̆̃͐̒̍̎̈́̃̉͌͐̆͋́͆̐͐̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅį̸͉̦̟̼̜̤̝̹̪͎̗͇͐͆́̈̀̈͐̆́̈̒̏̇̽̀͒͘͘͝͠͠n̸̢̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̟̼̤͔̹̥͇̣̹̠̰̰͚̥̮̮̻͖͎̲̭̺̖̗̮̬̘̼̱̙̣̼̱̤̦̰̯͕̝̫͉͇̬̬͉̱̙̩͔̣͖͙̱̙͚͙̜̠̩͖̜̻̮̩̺̳̺̬̭͕͕̰̼͚̼̺̤̻̙͙͚̺͍̳̥͇͍͓͚̤͓̩̞̯̗̭͇̠̯̳̻͉̞̦̪̙̺̘̼̞̦̯͇̘̞̬̬̭͈̗̪̩̙͉̟̯̗̩̩̻̭͚̹̻͂̕̚͜ͅͅs̷̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̯̙̦̣̱̮̟̣͚̲̘͎̲̺̹̜̟͚̥͈̠̺̤̟̭̲̰̠̳̮̰͇͙͇̟͈̱͇͚̞͔͓̞̘̠͈̰̬͓͇̮̻̺̣͖̣̟̤̟͙̭͕̽̋͐̈́̐̆̃̉̋́̅̔͊́̂̐̃̈̀͗̍̈̑̉̌͑̄̿͂̓̀͛̔̃̓͌̈́͌̅̿̊̍̇̀̋̐̂̇͒̂̃́̿̕͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅt̷̨̛̛̲͓̗̤̙̯̘͚̽̂̄̒̈̅̀̄̑̈́͆̈̉̈́̋̈́̄̋̋͂̋͒̈́́̊̓̀̃͗̀̊͋̏̈̓̌̌̑̊̈̍̉̔̽̍̒̿̀́̑̀̀̓͗̇̾͐̄̿̄̓̎̎̐̈̽̓́́͊̄̒͌̒́͋̒̉͗́͆͂̄͛̈́̈̔̂̀̇̄́̉̿͊̂͑̌̇̊̽̋̓̀͂̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̛͍̦̭̻͓͈̣̣̲͍̣͙̰̥̤̘̳̭͓͈͎̭̗̝̩̹̟̝̦̙̰͍̟͚̯̼̳̰̤̻̙͍͓͚͕̻̺̟͇͇̺̪̖̭͇̥̫̦͚̗̮̗͎̞͙̼̗̞̭͍͔̮̘̻̤̩̮̭̞̱̳͕̪̙̭̞̫̖̬̤̼̜̖̬̞̭͚͇̣̻̮͍͔̳̯̖͓̫̝̞̫͓̘̖͙̥͈̥͖̺͇̲͕͉͎̗̖̠̻̠͖̜̯̞̞̯͕͇̙̹̯̞͎̤͎̞͉̱̩͐́̈́͌͆̿́̓͊̈̿̂͆̓̇̎̂̎̽̈́̐͗̄̈́̓̈́̈͗̒̀̎͂̒́͒̂́̊͐̓̾̓͂̍͊̔̐̿͒̂̏̉̋̓͛̃̊̐́̔̂̐̊̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̨̛͇̱̱͕̰͔͙̦͕͕͚̥̼͍̖̰̥͓̺͕̭̩̤͎͍̞͎̯̹͍̜̳̥̘̤̫̺̟̙̦̤̘̪̭̥͉̦̦̣̟̦̲͓͇̜̯͉̫̘̲͙̳̪̩̻͙͍̞͔̱͇̦͍͔̺̮͙̼̮̟̳̖͉̹̝͓͎̱̪͓̟͓̰͔̞̹̖̜͈͛͐͌̇̇̓̄̐̇͗͋̂̄̇̋̋̍͆̏̆̊̔̔̈́͐̽̏̄́̄̆̀̈͋̈́̇͗̌̏̒͛̂̐͊͘͘͘͘̕̕͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̯̬̖̪͍͖̩͖̤̳͕̰̞̹͍̰̜̰̪̻͙͉̥̤̝̳̻͎̗̹̻̻̬̫̜̣̳̼̮̙̳͖̲͖͚͖͖͙̠̺̙͔̦̲̘̻̻̱̣̱̱̜̝̜̙͖̯̳̰̝͍͓̯̟̣̰̪̗̯̲̪̠̝̠̻͕̖̺͚̞̗͙̹̩̞̘̻̻̼̤̗̙̜̜̟͉̞̺͕̘̗̦̬̲̼͓̥̙̩͔͓͔͚͙̤͙̓̃̉͐͌́̃̑̍̎͂͒͋͑̈́͑́͂̓̿́̏̓̾̍̑̿́͑́͒̾͋̍͛̔̌̿̀͋̀̌̃̅͊̓̄̆̿̓̓̄̄̒̊̈́̂̎͑̓́̎͒̃̈̐̌̈́͗̈͆̆̑̏͋̉͋͆̒̐͒̓̃͐̓͂̓̑̍̈͆͆͑̾̔̅̏̄̽̑̍́̅̀͐̅̾͋͛̾͆̿͗̈́̍̓͂͑̒̍̇͂͂̀͂̉̊̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝s̷̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̛͖̦͇̫̬̗͇̣̭͓͚̠͔̤̥͓̱̭̥̲̝̩̲̝͈̥͉̩̞͍͍͖̖̯̰̥͓̲̖̦̦͙̩̯̩͙̻̝͓̻̹̞̮̩̼̩̫̞̺̼͍̮̺̞̖̝͈̳̺͔̝̣̻͙͔̮̞̟͍̹͓̣̯̻̘̤̦̯͕̗̪̙͍͙̩͙̗͎̟͕̤͇̻̱̪̖̲̮͈̙̜̜̲̘͉̝̫͓̜̹͚̞̭͔̻̰̩̭̱̖̣̪̗̝̖͕̻̯͕̞͍̟̳͙̙̝̯̭͖̖̙̻̹̭̗̖̣̘̙̝͓̜͍̬̻̺̩͍̘͈̠̠͈̥͉̤̫͚̓́́̈́̑͂́̆̓̉͐̄̐̔̉̑̅̒̒͑̉͗͗́͛͊̾̒̈́͗̀͌̐̈̆̔̔̒̂́͑͑̿̑̏́̓͂͐̇̓̾͌̇͌̏͐͒̊͋͗͆̇͒̌̍͗̊̄̓̀̔̎̈́̑̓́̈̓̈̅̒̇̓̈́̆̌̊̉̀́̄͆͆͆̈́̀̒̈͐̏̐͗̂͌̌̎̅̎͊͛́̇͒̅̌̓̔̀̈́̿́͐̇̉̐̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̡̡̛͇͎̗̳̹̦͓̳̮̼͎̞̰̞̫͇̙̤̱̮̖͔̟̪̬̥̳͎͓̼͇̜̭͎̪̼̳͍͓̗̜͓͍̠̞͍̝̟̬̞̯̜̩͉̜̣͕̞͙̲̗̠͔̥̖͚̙̖̜͈̮̖̖̞͕̳̲̖͉̟̤͎͍̗͙͖͉͈̲̙̟̥̳̦͕̱̟͔̊̀̈́͋͒̌͑̋̊̂̂͐̌̄͑́̍̿̇̇͂̅̊́̀̀̔͛̇̽͑̓̀͑̓̃͗̎͊͋̓̉̓̈̇̅̐͂̄̓͒̀͒̊̈́̒̔͛́̔̄̌͊̄͊͂͋̀́͒͒̂͌͐̈̑̓̈́̓͊̃̀̂̽͑̏̓͐̈̋̓͌̀͑͂̋̌̍̊̔̅͒̎͊̓̍̆̌̄̓̆̋̈́͑̓̾͆͑̀͊̒̈͊͆͗̍̈́́̐̋͑̈́̐͐͐̈́̈́͌̂̏̑̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅș̴̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛͉̪̻̫̰̟͉̠̮͓̠̟̹͕̗͓̜̹͙͕͔̬̳̠̖̫̰̬̝̪̠̼͙̤͕̣̜̯̲̟̲͓̰̹͉̜̮̝͖̯̱͍̖̦͙̰̘̋̎̿̋͋̀̆́͆̈́̿̌̂̋̍́̽̀͑̀̉͑̆̋̔́̎̒̃̑̓̎́̈́̿͊͌̊̍̔̏̈̑̇́͑́͛̈́̓͌̆̈́̎̽̃̆̾̌̔̓́̌̓͛̓̉̊̉͆̎̏̄͛̌̓̎̀̍̿̋̉̚̚͘͘̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅķ̷̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛͙̠̞̼͍̰͎̠̜̺̝͓̯̭̖̘̦̬͇̩̭̩̯͈̦̪̖̩͔̻̜̘̹̜̠̯̼͉͕̼͉͙̥̤̲͔̥̟̼͎͉͉̜̟͇̦͕̺̫̞̬͖̳̝̼̣͕͖̝̲̘͙͙̘̰̣̝̮͇͚͈̺̪̯͉̣̻̰̭̣͎̞̼̮̯̜̟̯̻̝̣̘̘̹̹̱̪̬͇̭̖̩͖͖̪͈̟̌́̌̉̐̈̍̎̽͗̊̿̀̾̋̏́́̃͂̊͌̉̐͒͌̎̾̔̂͒͂̈́͑̒͌̐͑̌͋̾̆̽͋̓̒̋́͂̐͒͋͐̐͐̆̊̔́̕̕͘̚͜ͅͅͅͅư̸̧̧̢̛̛̛̭̼̹̞̝͉̬̝͖̦̠͉̻͈̹̮͔̳̠͓̥͉͓̯̭͔͈͇̩͙̥͍̲͈̙̤̭̅͐͛̒͒͋́̔̆̎͋̓̋̉̇͊͂̈̈́͂̉̍̀̑̈̆̆̾̔̏̃̈́̈́̏̔̀͗͒͋͂̊̓͋̿̓͋̈́̔͗͂͂̃̂̔͊̆̍́͑́̈́͗̅̓̆͑͒̇̈́̍̈́̽͗̈́̐̎̉̔̃̓͊̅̿̌͆̈́͗̄̈̈́̆̾̐͆̌̿͊͋̌͒͗́͑̿͑̀̀͐̆͌͛̈́͑̽̂̏͊̍͂́͑͗̑̃͊͑̑͗̀͌̀̃́̈́̀͂̑̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅl̷̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̧̛̜̠̲̮͇̩̘̦̘͓͎̘̗͈͕̼͕̼͖̬͚͎̬̥̯͖̖͇̭̱̭̻͎͓͕͓͚̤̪̼̻̤̹̹̣͚̥̝̬̘͕̺̞̣͈͙͉̦̯͓̰͚̼͕͎̺̜̮̺͈̤̰̦̖̬̫̜̩̫̤̞̟͇͓͉̠̙̼͕̝̪̼̰̼̹͉̝̥̯͊̆̉́̋̿̅̇̔̄̈́̀̂̀̈́̊̌̃̽̑̆̌͊̄̽͆̏̔̉̽̔̉͒̽̈́͌͛̋̑́̀̌̂̾͋̇̓͌̎̃̐͗̈͑̽̌̄̂͑̑͑̓̍̅̊̊̐̄̇̃͐̏̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̵̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̜̩͇̫̙͍̣͖̙̟̼͙̭̻̣͙͕̣̳̘̜̯̭̪̗̜͈̝̩͙̫̜͉͚̗̥͈̘̠͇͔̫̮̣̩̫̺̻͇̱̩̫͈̬͙͚̩͖͙̗͈̩͔̯̞̥̘̰̫̻͙͎͈̭̹̺̯͚̺͓͕̳͇̼̬̩̬̖̮̱̳͖̯͓͔̥͈̼̰̰͔̦̪̫͚̼̦̰̩̺̝̟̫͈̗̣̙̭̩̹̣̺̖͇̦̩͚͖͍̞̙̂̇̉͒͂̆̿̋̉̑̾͛͗́͊̇͊́͋̋̌́͒̎̈̇̓̉̈́͐̋̐̐̄̄̉͌͋̃̋̽̾̒̊̑̿̿̆̐̀̏͊͊̓͌͗̍̈́͗͆̇̃̀͊̓͂̀̾̔̾̎̐̏͑̀̈́̇͑̈́̊̐̂̐́̑͊̈̆̒̍̉̊̓̔̔̀̐̓̈́̍̃̌̆̾͂̔͒͌̑̑̌̊̉̇̌̎̃̊̈́̽͌͑͂̿̐̒̓͆̓͐̈̿̓̈̃̂͋̆̒́̾̽̽̿̀̀̀̆̾̑̾̓̍̽̄̅͆͆̈́͋̎̒͛͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ.̸̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̠̯̝̺̪͚͍͈̤̥̩̙̖̗̣̖̻̗͈̘͓̺͖͓̮̼̞͙̞̜͉̦̗̟̳͓͔̹̼̟̫̗͔̗͔̥̺̦͎̥̝̏̐͆̂̃̏̽̒͋̾̋̀͐̏͋̑͒̒͊̒̅̑̔̾̈̀̇̈́̂̍̀̆́̑͋̐͒̔͗̐͌̉̎̊̍̐͑̓̐̍̾́̃̃̀̀̉͗̀͌͌̂̓͗̑̍̈́̉͐͋͆͆̒̉̊͋̃͊͐̆̑̓̓̈̄̎̓̃̈͐͌̈́̒́̅̄̈́̒̍̋͑͋̾͒͑̍̏̏̑̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̛̛̛͚̗̙̤̥̭͔̖͈̻̜̘͇͚͚̬̫̹̺̼̥̼̭̙͕͆͛̈͂̀̑͒́̀̑̔̀̅̈́̃̄̂͋̽̽̄̄̅̐̃̇̆̅̾͒̒̓͌͋̅̔̿̀̓̈̄̓̉̀̐̔̓̋̆̓͋̾̆̄̓̅̊́̀̎̒͒̅̅̂̈́́̐̐͋̿̿̐͋̈́̉̇̽̽̀͋̍͌̆͆́́̾̈́͂̓͂̆̂̀͆͒̾̃͌́̓̽̍̃͌̂̀̿̓͋͐̒͆̇̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝T̶̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̝̟͔̯̩͎͎̗̲̠͚͈̼̝͈̥͚͔̥̬̗͚͉̘̥̫̼̠̮̩̬̳̠͖̼̳̥̳̔̃̀̎͐̑͌̿͗̈̓͛̔͐̅̀́̑̍̂͐̐͗͒̉͌̒̾̌͑̃̿̽͌̏̍̍̇͗̀̔̂̀̈́́̾̇̓̉̉͐͒̽̅̈̀̐̆̃̒̇͒͆̑̾̒̈̂̂́́̂͆̔̐̃͊̆̍̽̎̀͒́͂͋̔̆̓͐́̀́̅͋́̐̓̒̐́̂̓̔͗̃̄͋̓̔͐̿̐́͒̽͛̓̏̉̏̽̋͋͆́̊̉́̉̇̽̒́̇̆̒͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅḩ̸̡͚͎͖͇͓͚̭̝̲̩̬̼̹͓̙̯̝̟̼̹̠̟͖͙̞̪̼̦͎̥̯͓̝̜̮̟̬͍̲̪̬͉̣̱̬̰̜̟͕̤̜̮̮̣̗͍̼̳̼̯̣̲̠͙̙̲̙̩̳̼͕̜̥̖̮̯̈́̈́͌̓̽̊͐̾̆̓͐̿̈͒̔̌̈̄̊̑͆̋̋͊͑̅̓̄̊͌̄̌̄̔̀́͗̀̈́̏̏͌̃̀͗̾̑̓͆̓̊̀̈́̃͊͂̌̄́̆̓̅̐̉͗̒̄̀̄̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅa̶̡̛̯̩̺̭̗̬̪̲͍̟̺̯̩̣͈̥͖͎̣͎͉͍͇͔͚̜̝̎̋̇͐̒̌͛̀̽̏̓̆́̑̒̓̉͑́̈̔͆͌̋̈́͊̊̅͘͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝t̶̛̛̛͙̬̮̼̳̹̻̤̻̥̳̄̄̔̎͑̃̓̍̓̐̊́́̌̓̐͆̌̒͊͒̐͌͑͂͂̅͛̈̂́̆̐̎́̓̔͋̊͆̏͒͊͌͘̕͘̕̚̚͝͝ͅ'̶̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̳̰̘̝̙̱̗̮̤̘̳̹͇̪̼̣͎̗͙̼̦̞͈̬̫͍̩͎̬̤̲͎̭̗̠̝̲͓̭̻̤̹̙̬̤̣̬͓̝̜͈̜͕̹̺͎̘͉̗̭̲̥̰͓͚̗͈̣͇̯̥̠͍͖̳̩̞̬̞̦̭̭̪̭͇̙̙͔̳̰̤̩͍͎̰̥̳̦̲̯̝̲̮̟̱̥̜͇̻͉̻͕̫̯̝̣̲̥͚̭͖͚̘̫͗̓͗̍̽͂̃̊͊͒̑̋̄́̏̐̃͗̾̑͑̈́̔͌͋̑̍͋͛̀̾́̓̄͂́͒̒̿̿͂̀̿͛͂̅̉̾̾͋̃͒̑̽̒̑̄͗̈́̅͛̈́̆͛̈̃͋̎͆̉̑͌̓̃̽̈́̍̈́̇̂̒̀͌̓̏́̀́̒́̏̈́͐̎́͆̊̃͑͋̽̃̈́̆͗͌̄̐̑͗́̃̇̑̿̅͆͆̈́̋͗̍̓̉̍̈́̒͆̇̋̔̀̉̋́̿̌̾͑̉̾͑͆̆͊̋͗̓̔͒̎͒͋̔̔͗̉̋̊̈́̍̍̽͊̽́͑̒̀̽̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̛͇̜̺̗̮̫̤̙̪̬͍͚̲̰͕̯̦̳͍͉̼͓̻͖̝̣̟̣͉̰̞͎͍͓̰̹̫̖͔̩̻̣͚̥̭͎̺͉̺̠̻̠̺͍̙̞̪͔͍̘͓̟͎͈̗̙̠̞͓̺̪̬̣͍̞͓͖̖͖̝͎̫͎͓̮̫͓̥̤̟͇̭̜̗̘̯̬͙͚͚̩̻̖̤̭̱̣̞̞͙̫̟̺̫̘̠͈̝͚̺͇̹̦̦͖̼̙̮̯͍̱̥̯̟̻̫̼̫̘̳̞͔̠̯̖̖̯̼̭̻͕̥͕͉̠͈͚̖͒̈́̑͗͂̎͌̈́͒̃́͆̿̈́̇́̂̂̑̈́̏̓̑̾̓̑̀͐̓̾̒͆̂̉̔͗͌̍̔͊̾̍͐̉̔̓͒̌̃̀̂̾̆͌̇̒̾͆͐̏̍̀͗̓̈́̐͂͌̔̓̆̿͌̈́̑͌̑͒̐̂̃͊̾͋̏͐͒̆̀̃̓̐̆̈́͑̽́̎͐̌̐̓̾̐̑̑̅̓͆̔̈́̿́̿̐̿͋͑͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̳̞̜͕̠̖̦̣̥͓͚̬̭̺͛͗̉̈́̓͂́̏͂̔̄̌͐̅̀̈́̽̓͂͋̉̃̈̍̅̽̾̊̀͂̈́́̉͗̑̌͋̈́̄͛̈̀̓͑̏̑͑͑̓̾̽̈̂̍̀̓͊͑̒̆͒͂̈́͌̇͑́̈́͋̂̏́́̏̆̊́̋̑͐̓̎͌̌͌̊͑͑̈́͒͒̀͌̋͊̾͋͗̿͐̊͆̉̓̇̃̿̒̃̀̍̐̄̉̃̌̍̆̒̇̌͂̏͛̇̔̊͋̆͑̅̌͐͂̌̑̿̀͋̿̈́̐̅̾͗̔̋̈̊̏̋̆̓̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ẃ̴̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̯̯̭͙̻̦̻̼͚͓̜͉̭̞̪̗͙̥͉̟̯̗̦̣̯̜̯̠̦̻̙̜͔̱̯̘̖̗̭̻̦̘̘̟̝͇̗̤̮̠͍̜̲̹͓̞̻̫̪͉͓̹̣͔̙̠̪̮̟̯͇̙͉̣̺͓̭̲̰̰͖̝̹͕̰̤̣̺͓̖̫̙͖̬͙̭͚̳̣̼̩͈͍̖̙̲̣͖̗̥̝͕͎̟̞̪͎̗̦̗̞̖̞̲̥̗̮̱̺̹̗͎̯͖̼̳͍͓͓͙̟̝̲̦̫̯̩̫̥̳̪̹͓̪̝̜̹̘̹̱͕̟̼̭̬̻̙̰̀̀̍̈́́̊̓̓̏̌̌́̈̅͛͛̒͐̀̇̒̆͌̅̔͑̑̓͂͛̋́͛̄̒̎͊̏̋̍̋̈́́̈́͑͛̈́̇̓͗̀̿̅̒̏͆̐̇̍͐͐̋̽͋̿̌̓̿͒̿̆̾́͊̀́̀̀̔̾̏̎̃͐̽̾̐̀̆͋͂̄̊̐̈́̓̉̓̐̂̑͊͗͒̏͐̿͗͛̽͐͌͗̈́̏̒̏̆̈͊̀̀͂̑̌̊͛̂͛͂͑̔͆̎̈́̄́̉̋̇̐̓̆̃̈́̓̒͂̄̊̿̉̏̂̽̈́̆̎̂̇̓̽́̑̿́̀̍͆̈́̔͑̍̂͌͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̡̛͚͈̹̠͇̩̻͈̠̤̪̪̜̝͕͔͈̫̞͔̲̳̝̻̲͉̯́̇͐̓̃͌̍̍̅̇̀̿͊͊̄̆̂̐͐̐͑̆́̀̓̍̅̀̅́̋͆̌͒̈́̃͊̉̄͊͛̎̈́́̿́̓̅̍̈́̐̾̇͑̑̋̅̂̆̎̊͑̈́̓̓̑̈́͛́̂̆̽̄͗͐͑̿̅̈̂̂̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅe̶̢̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̛̛̞͉̩͉̺̣̝̹̳̻̪͉̥͈̤͙͎̦̬̬̞͉̱̼̦̖̳̥̜̭͎̰̲̰͇̳̣̤͉̲̼͚͈̝̹̭̻͕̻̣̳̪̖̮̞̪͎͉͕̺̜̬̣͚̦͎̺͑̿́̋̒̈́͊̋̌̎̋͛͑̓̓́̽̎̄́͆̈́̀͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝n̸̨̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̗̟̩̬͎̠͍̯͚̝̜̘͓̗̫̯̝̪̲̪͉͎̼̗̝͚̘̱̥͚͙̯̝̞̱̻̞̯̬̥̲̭͓̟͙̹͖̜͈̳̳̭͖͈̮̖̠̟͔͙̦̯̪̲̦͇̯̹̞͙̖̬̖̺̭͉̪͖̰͉̩͉͉̙̼̭͎̼̦̞̻̘͙̻̣̫̳͈̦͉̣͉̺̹̰͈͇̗̩̠͈̟̼̟̝̩̰̯̬̫̤͍̦̪̣̖̠̫͇̯̱͖͉̞̟̝̪̞̫͎̟̲̲̟̟̜͎̻̗͔̳̜̮̺̫͙͙̰͕̦̖͙̪̘̯͇̲̩͖͈͖̪̩̪̲̯̭͔̟̓̊̈́͌̈͑̍̽͛̈̽̈́̅́̽̓̂̽̌̈̌̈̿̂̒͋͒̓́̌̐́̓̀̊̋͑̍̈̀̔̽̈̂͂͗̔̂̽̽̈́͗͊̂̆̇͊̒͑̀̊͐́́̂͗̑̐͛̋͋̆̈́͐͋̂̀́̾̽̒͋̏̌͛̄̅̓̒̀̈́͂̀͊̀̐̓̄̈́͐̀̈́̔̀̓͛̈͊̑̊͛̀̇̋͌͂̂̔͆̀̋̂̊͑̒͌̾̽͛̄̽̈̅̋́̅̆̆͂̈́̈́̑̔͑͂̓͛́̾̈́͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̻̭̱͕̝̣̱̘͚̩͍̣̮̦̣͖͓̞̬̜͙͚̦̭̳̝͉͍͕͇̰̖͙̭̼̩̗̤̹͎̗̫̙͔̣̲̘̰͕͉͔͓̠̬̮̩̗̻͈̯͚͔̜͕̯̼̞̗̜͍̘̞̠͍̩̮̙̠͇̦̙̥̙̪̱͓̯̤̞̙̙̤͍̞̯̼̮̭̼͎̜͎̖̰͉͚̟̭̼͍͚͕͓͔̖͉̞̮̼͎̘͉͍̭̜̭̈́̒̌̔̇̽̍̿́̏͛̏̔̀̾̓͛̍̃͗̾͐̿̆̔͗͋̑̀̀̀̒̇̈́̽̐̀͆̈́̋̋͊̎̓̓̈̐̒̌̈͋͐̈́͋̇̇͗͂̆̔́̎̾̈́̆͐̈́̄̍̓͗͂̈͋̎͊̄̆͑̀̈́̌̓̈́̒́̌̌͋̇̆͗̋̇̽̔̍̂̽́̂̈́̑̋̈̐̊̉̊͊̈̔̈́͛̓͐̈́̎͂̔͐͐̅͆͑̇̿̒̈͒̎̈́̈̒̈́͐͐̓̆̍͆͑̎̀̓̀̋̓͛̏̃̏́̒͌̋̈́̾̌̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅẗ̵̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̘̦̺̱̦̣̳̦͚̲͍̘͓̖̗̟͖̹͍̭̝̜̥̮͍̻̝̺͔̫̗͚̼͖̗̬̭̼͕͖̼͖̹̺͕̼́̒͐̿̀͒̈́͂̄͑͛͊̈́̆͐͋͛͊̊͛͆̍̅̓͒̾̋̐̂̀̎̓̏̉̈́͐̈͒̈́̾̿̑̑̈́̓͂͑͊̿͂̍̾̓̀͊̇̉͗͐͋̈́̈́̉͋̽̔̄̏̐͌̋̓̃̑̄͑͊̐͌̍͂̅̊́̉̓͌̉̑̿̍͆̀̔̀̾̿̀̊̉́̈́̀͛́́̑̎̎́͗͆̓͒͗̄̍̓͐̔́̔̉̂͑͑͋͐͂̑̍͂̌̿̑́͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅh̸̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̘͕͙̦̺̩̰̺̻̝͈͙̪̘̙̣̞̼̳̩͉̬̯̗̟͎̭̫̪͔̱̺̝̼̪̘̬͖̣̖̟̩͙̣̲̻̝̯͎͚͎͈͕͙̲̺̣̙̯̻̳̜̟͇̦̮̳͍͎̦͈̲̝̼̭̖̘̻̳̘̙̮͈̭͖̰̘̣̲̓̐͂̐̔́̄́́̃̈̑̌͌̄͑̾̇̂̈́͒͊͑̈͒̒̄̂͋͐͆̈́͛̏͌́͆͌͐̑̌̀̀̿̊͆͊̆͒̑̈́̆͐̽̇̓͐̑̐͋̈͛͆̄̀̓̔̅̓̃̒͌͑͊̽̈́̀̀͂͊̊́̓̂͐̒̓͐̐̂͌̀̾̅̋̌̾̀̏͒̑͑͗̄̀̓̂̉͛̓̔̿̓̏̇̎́̏̑͌̾̒̃̈́́̏̄̐͗͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅḯ̴̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̥̟͓͔̩̮͍͍̪̯̩̥͚͇̺̠̯͈̼̣͉͓̖͔̦̦̤̺̥̹̭̥̰̟̠̪̠̟̲̦͇͉̣̖͕͚̙̩̞̳̺͕͇̤̟̟̦̯̖̻̙͙͍̭̲̮̜̝̟͎͚͖̣͖̫͖͔͚͇̱̝̥̖̟̣̩̣̠̣̤̩̣̗͍͚̤̲̼̗̠͎̮̩̼̼͎̦̯͓̟̣͍̥̠͙͇̱͚̖͉̺̲̻͙̙̝̫̘̺͎̩̘̫̭̖͓͍̞̱̯̜͔̝̟̭̱̗͙͕̈͋̑̌͑̓̋͂̇́̎̿̒̿̋͑̇̉̀͌̀͂̊̽͐͆̓̎̈́̌̊̔́̓̄̽̌̂̀͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̛̛͍͉̲͕͖̭̤̭͍͍͈̭̙̪͈͉̳͓̭̹͎͎̩͖̗̗̦̠̜̻̮͉̻͇͙̗̟͎̥͈̱̘̪̤͚̬͔̰̮̝̝͙͖͇͙͇̲̞̠̠̼̞̭̬̩̙̹̥͎̖͉͎̬͍̤̼̬̬͍̝͖̟̖͚̮͚͕̩̻̙̪̮̺̹̥̜̦͕̯̲̩͕̲̝͓̱̖͍̰͖̲̖̤̦̞̥̼͚̻͕͔͈͚̺͔͓̱̥̥̺͉̤͙̥̬͓̝̞͎͙̬̙̙̬̤͍̬̗̲̭̖͉͈̝͈̩͕̮̯̿̂̾̓̿̾̂̍̿͋͛͆͌̓́͋͒̐͂͆̊͌̇͐͊̐̏̂̅̽͐̍̊̆͛̽͐̋̆̈́͑̎͆͒̃̊́͐̈̔̀͑͐̒̌̃̿̍͛̋͐͌͆̇̌̈́͑́̈̑̅̃͗̒͐̈̍̂̂̔͊́͗̊̊͊̎̂͆̾̈́̈́͊̽̀̈̄̄͌̅́́̔̔̾̒̊̒́͋͆͑̿̒̇̓̌͐̃̇̐̔̃͌͑̊̅͌̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̷̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̛͓͚̫̟̩̼̹̗̼̼͖͖͉̗̝̟̮̣̱̳̺̜͍͈̭̖͚͙͓̦̞̝͓͙̱̻̰͉͓̝̥̘̠̩̮̫̟̣̟͈̺͎͔̬̰̝̺͍̺͔͍̣̰̩̣̟̠͇̠̪̞͕̲̤̬͍̭͇̩̦̯͇̪͓̳̥̝̤̦̟̝͈̪̳̼͈̫̹͈̪̭̲̠̟͍̲̩͙̠̜̠͔̩̤̻̰̗̱̣̖̳̞̥̞̪̜̺̫̹͕͈̟̯̳̣͓̫̳͓͙̮̙̼̬̣̭̲̼̖̥̼̥̮̳̳̻͎̣̪̟͈͚̐̂̿̆͆̃̓̆̏͗̈́̏̍͌͌́̔̀͆͆̐̈́̍̄́́̿̄̾̈́̐̅̉̈́͛́̍̃̇̄̂̆̌̈́̓̐̎̑̂̀͗͂͑̈́̃͑͋̌̓̌̅̀̉̉̓̃̊̀͑͆͌̉͂͂̈́̊̈́̾͂̏͂͌̐̓̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅs̶̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͖̩͍̙̩͙̩̟͇͈̦̹̳̲̙̦̻̫͈͙͍̱̭̻͚̼̰̜͕̜̗͉͈͇̤̭̦͕̼͍̯̯̹̜̣̣̩̼̬͔͍̼͍̪͔̼̻̟̮̪̞͙̲̙͉̻̰̮̞̱̬̹̙̙̪̬̺̫̩͎͙̼̞̩͉̘͔͕̱͈̼͈̖͙͕̣̻̟̣̬̮̬̳̤̝͓͚̞̹̙̫̙̮̜̙̹̦͖͖̺͎̮͎̣̖̯̣̰̲̘̤͔̩̞̯̝͉̳̻̜͙̻͓̦̤̣͉̯͇̠͎͖̤͙̥̼͓̭͕̣͚̑̈́̐̔̍̅́̓̍̌͐̿͋͑̋͂̎͊̏̇̀̊̃̔̎̊̎̓̂̅̃̀̌̌͗͐̂͐͐̋̇̓̈́̎̿͋̊͑̔̿̈́́̄̇̽̀̇̈́̎̓͂̐̓̿̂̈́̌͑̅̒͂͆̅͌͐̀̀̾̍̄͊̀͌͛̊̆̏̈́̔͂̽̾̐̀͗̂̿̋͒̓̅̅̃̀̈́͌̐̅̏͌̀̿̄̒͂́̐̈̐̑̂̔̾̉̆̑͑̎͋̿͊͗̿̋̋͗͛͒̔̂̅̈́̏̐́̓̑̽͑̍͌͋͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̡͉̫̩͕̘͎̲͎̞͓̜̬͇̤̮̖̼̫̯̬̰͔̪͓̦̠̣̖͙͈̤̪͖̗͙̦̰̰̝̱̹̝͚͉̫͖̩̲̗̞̳̠̠͉͍̻̭̙̝̻̠͈͉̝͈̫̭͍͓̣͚͚̞̩̱̲̺̳̗̜̹̼̪̭̪̱̩̩̘̳̻̲̩͇̯̝̘̦̯̮͚̠̠͖̝͍͇̮͈͓͕̮̘͖̥̤̝̯̙̜͚͓͚̖̭͓͕̲̟̤͚̥͖̖̗̓̒̐̃̄̉́͒̿̽͑̾̓̋̌̄́̐͒̐͌͂̓̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅģ̶̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̻̼̭͖̭͖̳̯͕̖̮͍͔̙͚͎͕͔̙͙̘̣͈̬̰̼͙͚̫̤͇̱̝̟͇̰͓͉͚̤̣̺̣͚̺̠̭̝̟̘̠̯͚̲̖̪̝̟͉͇̳̮̰̯͚͓̮͍͍̖͔͉̬̘̤̦͙͖͖͎̩̜͍͙̝̱̪̺̤̣͔͉̙̭͚̲̫̦͇̠̠̳̞̳̥̮̮̗̰̰̳̯̺̺̼̯̖͎̝̰̼̩̜̱̻̹̺̲̜̝̫̻̠̯̮̫͉̺͆̒̇͛̽̉̄̀̐͑̓̍́̑̀̃͆̎̎̄̓̈́̀͒͐̎͆̀̾̈́̀̒̊̾̎̇̓̿̓̌̆́̉̈́͗̔̈́̎̒́̈́͆͒̓͆͂́͋̃̃͂̎̅͊͛́̓́̋̂̐̀͐͆̾͐̾̇́̒̉͊̓̀͒̈̽̊̃̈́̓͌̎̅̂̎́̂̊̅͌͊̀̐̎͋͑̑͒̈́̂͗̀̇̏̔̆̓̃̋͂̒́̂̽́̿̀͑̇̅̒̔̊͌̂́͋̍́̉͌͂̆̂̊̾̽̐̔͛̉̑͛̿̑͌́́̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅe̴̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̬̻͙̟̩̞̙̙̰̞͈͈̜̟̙̼̹̖͈̗͉͎̠̺̻̱̹͚̠͕̗̫̣̟͚̭̥͍͎̯̠̫̙͖̙̱̘̻̲͍̻̮̣͈̮̳͙̰͙̯̤͎͍̰̬̭̻͕̪͕̯̗̻̻̻͖̖̣̬̼͍̖̫̪̼̝̺̝̝̫͔͎̞̮̩͎̘̥͇̭͈̬̙̳̞̻̰̪̬̻̩̠̝̥̔̆̾́̇̏̔̾́͛̾̿̔̓̅͂̀̓͋̑͊́͋̽̒̓̎̈́̀̅̀͂̇̌̃̊͒͌̌̾͗̒̀̅̿͂̿̄͐͂́͛̓̍̿̈́̂͑̌͑͒̎̉͋̈́̄̽̐̾̆̈́̒͒͐̐͊̋̍̒͐̑̍͛̈́́̂͑̂̀̅͒̈́̈̃̈́̋͛̀̅̋̀̀̈́͆͛͊̔̔̆͂̈́̽̑̓͗͗̅̈́̉̓̄̑̉͂͊͛̔̎̈́́̄̃̿̂̾̎̂͗͂͑̓̊͐͒͒̋̉̍̋͛̍̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̴̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̧̛̺̟̤̬̬̖̙̟̹̤͓͔̪̩̳̱̺̖̫̥͇͍̩̫͎̰̭̲͕̫̜͎̖̥̜͇̙͈̞̦̻̬̪̬̻̥͚̞͍͉̬̼͚͍̬̰͈̳̭͍̞̺̭̜̭̙̫̱̦͓͓͍̬̬̬̼̬̫̖̞̺̘͕̻͍͇͙̟̮̤̘̪̞̣̗͎̜̻̬͉̫͔̞̣̘̺̞̪̲̰̟̺͕͗͂̀͑̿̈́̍̃͑̋̈́̏͐̏̊̈́̍̽̈́̀̌̏̎̿̾͐̍͐͋̈́̄̓́̓͂̈͊̓͊̆̀̅̓͂̉̂̈͗͊̂̿͐̓̈͒̀͂̆̒̽͆̓͌̀̋̆̀̈͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̗̞̭̪̲̥̙̳̯̻͇̘͉͉͍̭̺̣͔̗̙̯̪̝͇̼̯͍̱̤̫͔̦̯̦͙͕̯͍͕͈̞̪͙̥̗͇̜̩̗̪͈͔̘̬̦̻̟̗̯͙̪͎̦͖̦͖̝̹̭̮̳̙̺̺̠̺̺̦̑͑̂͌̊̈́̈̽̋̉̽͌̂̈́͂͋̌͆̓́͊̑́̔͆͊̈́̄̈́̂͌̋̐̐̓͆̒̎̾͋̆̔̓̌̉̓̓̓͌̇̐̀̅̿͊̓́͌̐͐̊̀̐͐̓̈͑̽̐̐̽̀̀̌̽̏̄̔̍͛̄͗̿̍̏͂͂͆͛̈́̌̏͑͐̍̈́͊̀̏̃͒̈́͛̆̒͊̎̾̀̓̄͒̌͒́̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅw̵̛̛̛͔̖̳̤͕͙̮̘̠͔͚̦̍̊̈́̋̒͋́̀̒̋͋̄̆̽̊͒̔̉̂̍̈̀̽̎́͒̐͌̎̄̀̊̾̐͒͗́̊̾́̅͗̾̈́͌̉̒̓̽͛̈́̿͋͛̉͋̀̂̋̐́̽̏̔̍͌̀͗̀͑̿͒͛̂̃̔͐͛́͐̈́̔̔͂͛̓͒̒̈̇̒̄̒̏̒͐̒̈́͒͊̀̇͊͑̽͌̊͒̀͆͋͛͗̓͒̎͋͌̓̏̍̋̍͌̂̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠e̷̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̯͍̪̙͈̬͔͎̪̥̯̭̼̗͕̝̳̖̜͕̘̰̹̝̲̳̲̗̰̹͉͕͔̥͔̳̯̭̲͕̲̙̦̭͎̟̪̯̳͍̤̪͙͎̮͕̞̣͈͉̺̦̬̖͈̗̹̺̪͎͈̲̰̮̦͈͎̞̯̙̭̝̭̯͇̹̎̃̍̂͑͒̊̑̈͛̐̏̍̎́͑̇͐̐̅̉̀̾̉̀́̈́͂̏̿̅̒͑͑̂̃̉̽̆̀͋́̒̍̅̎̎̈́̄́̑̑̃̓̄͑͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȉ̵̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̤͈̯͖͙̺̝͍͎͓̝̜͖͉̼̖̮̰͍̪̤̜̜͎̯̦̲͙͎̰͚̳̦̖͍̘͕̹̝̹͖͔͔̺̹̲͓̳͓̩͔̗͉̜͖̘̯̜͚̩̘̥̱̪̪̗͎̣̞͕͙̠̝͇̝̙̳͙͙̩͙͚̬̣̥̳̞̣̘̫̯̝͇̯̤͔͉̖̦͙̘̞̲͚͖͚̺̠̖̤̫̼̣̩̼̥͎͓͎͎̞͓̞̬̫͇̻̭͕̘̩̣͎̬̖͕̖͇̥͈̻̫̻̼̙̟̠͔̹̰̦̮̝͉̜̓̐́͆̃̃̽͊̂̋͌̊̓̓̓̂̒̓̅̌̀͊̋̽͗̔̋͆͐̀͋̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̛̛̗̳̠̙̩͕̦̦͙͎̠͖̤̞͎̙̬̳͈̺͚̝͔̝̺̬̟̲͕̘̤͔̮̼̩͍͇͉̠͚̘̖̞̭̗̗͓̝̼̳͈͍͍̣̗̮̳͙̬̘̣̯͇͎̹͍̯̦̙̭̲̟̲̮̘͇͉̱̙̰̰͉̦̭̬̟̜̖̬͕̝̝̥͍̺̱̯͎̱̓͐̅̌̅̾̆̒̉̎̄̄̋̏̅̑̉̂̅̑͌̍̃̈́̉̓͛̾̃̅̆͐̋̌́̔͗̃̓̐̓̎̎͌̾̅̒͂͑͛́́̄̚d̴̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̧̨̛͎̼̹̰̹̺͙͖͉̰̘̦̞̭̤̼͚̖̦͕̩̥̣̬̹̮̖̜̦̗̠̝͚̠̥̱̥͕̜͍͎̟̝͙͇͔̺̼̼̯̩̟̠͔͔̬͙̲̯͇̣̮̫͓̘̠̩̩͎̙̝͈̺̘̺͎̠̙̮̯̠͈̰̰͚̥̱̪̯̙͎̯̗͙̪̬͙͇̘̻͓̠̪͙̩̟̗͓͎̠̥̥̘̘̤̤̘̥͖̗̤͚̲̦̬͎͔̠̬͔̰̯̬̱̺̼̙̩̬͈̤̥̫̞̰͖̹͇͕̮̝͎̼͖̼̣͈̪̣͔̈́̄͊͆͂̐̄̀̓͗̓͆̀̔̈́̐͆̈̑̈́̾͗͂̍̓̇̿̔̏̍̃̓̈́̔͛̒͛̽͑͗͊͛̒̽̈́̄͊́̎̏͆̈̐̈́̐̆͒̀͐̑̂͂͌́͌̀̒̋͐̈́̍͆̈́͂̀̏͐͋͒͗̀̐̀͒͐̏̃̒͆͒̊͐̓͗͋̑̄̔̇̐͊̽̎͋̄̎̆̀̐̀͌̈́̈́̇̏̍̄̃͐́͛͋̋̎̑̍͂͛͆̇͛̄͆̃̌̊̈͒̓̿͛̎̇̓͂̊͌̍͐͂͛͐̆͋͆͆̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̢̢̨̛̛̗̘̟̟̩̩̘͎̜̼̪͚̠̪̯̙̜͙͂͂̆́̓͒̆̐͐̉́̌͋̈́͌̀̑̔͑̐͊̀̏̿́̽̈̂̓͑̂̍̒̔̔͑̒̎͌̾̓̽̈̎͂̊̒̈́̋̓͒͐̔̆̉́̈̑̃̇͌͐͊̈́̍̈́͋̌̃̄̿̃̈̈́͗̀̓͊̂̏̌̋̀͆͐̏̾̈́͂̒͌̾̄̑̃̅̊̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅ  
̶̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͔͎͍̬̯̱̯̣͇̬̤̟̼̟̜͚͔̘͉̭̠̹͍̖͉̰̝̜̺̗̙̖̬͈͈͕̤̪̝͍͇̹͚̬͚̯͙͍͚͚̗̫̣̜͖͙̙̝̩̬̱̩͕̬̜͉̺̠͎̟̦̠͓̖̟̻̪̞̟̮̖̝̲͈͖̠̬̟̹͖̮̻̺̗͍̮̜̤͚̖̭̩̹̹͓̘̥̜̼͕͙̬̳̘̙͎̤͈͈͔̟̲̫̮͈̪̪̻͍͕̟͈̤̪͖̬̙̦̦̰͈̦̖̖̺̩̥̱͕̪̠̳̫̰͕͙͚̳̜͈̝̩̥̩̙̮͖̞͉̣̺̖͚̈͋͋͂̔̉͆̈́̏̃̃̉̓̏͋̂̏̈́̈̾̓͒̒̓̎̾̋̔̒͐̅͑̾͒̈̀̅́̽̄̀̇̋̂̂͗̑͌͊̓̾̎̄͂̑̐͐̓͊͆͂̃́̏͌̾̅͊̃̉̂͐̆̾̂̂̎̽̆̊̐͐̃͂̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͉̱̜͖̙͎̞̣͚̩͚̪̣̜̞͔̻̙͉̼͇̖̞̣̩̙̣̺͓̳̞̖͉͔̼̬̥̣͚̲̤̯̙̺͇̲̘͖̬̩͖̖̳͔̩̰̖̪͖̖̝̰̰̱͔̙̣̻̹̩̥͔̣̞̜̩̻̓͐̀̃̌̑̃̃̔͊́͛͊̋̏̾̇̒̄̍̑̈́͋̅̂̀̎̆̌̔̄͆̅̀̏̄̈́̎͒̅͒̋̀̏̂̊̽͗̀͑̐̂͊͗̈́̇̃̏̎̈́̎̎̆̂̇̔̌̃̒̽̓̋̏̀̄̆̂͌͊̀̆͊͊̆͑̒͒͛̆̌̄͒̃͗̇̐͆̅͂̆̑̉͊́͐̏͑̇͛̅̑̏̂̓͂͒̄͐̽͆̍̊̐̐̋́̒̏̀̾͋̄̊̽̑͑̈́̒͂͛̐̒̅̿̎́̅̎͑̇̈́̀̓́̌͐̋͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅT̶̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̪̖̙͉͎͓͕̳̼͙͕̺͍͓̥̘̫̟͉͚̘̩̖͓͕͖͚̘͓̻͈̬̪̖̗̟̺̗̱̣̦̰͔̳̦̜̰̰̻̭̠̣͍̯̬̹̲̼͆̉̒͋̀̒̔̔̃͌̈́̒̑̓̂̈́̿͑̒͒̾̽͒͋̐̆̾͒̊̀̈͋̄͑̑͗̉͆̈̑̉̓́̎̄̀̌̐̽̇̊͑͋̍̔̋͋͂̅̊̍̅̀́͆͐͑̔̎͐̄̀̔̈́͒̽͛͛̈́̍̽̏̓͐̆̍̄̀̾͌̌̾̅͑͐̌̀̓̒͑́̔̉̓̀͆̾͗̏̂̓̃̿͋́͑͊̽̿̓̀̌̐̈́͊̉̑́̈́̎̊̍̒̊̐͛̇́̇̋̓͊͋́̔̆͆̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅh̷̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̤̙̜̤̞̱̟̰̬̻͎̺͕̬͇̜̟͎̦̦̞̩̳͇͔͍̜͉͓̠̻̠̬̗͈̼͓̤̤̠͓̭̭̗̳͚̦͖͕͍̗͎̙̥͓̮͔̠̹̯̜̝̦̫̼̪̥͓̠͖͙͎̗͈̟̰̫̥̮͙͙̤͖̟̙͕̦̼̥͖͙͚͈͕͚̼̠͖͓̪͚̣̖͕̣̘̻͖̟͎̠̗̰͙̙͚̮̣͙̰̘͙̟̳̜͎̻͙̮̺͖̺̫͙̪̹͖͙͇͉͍͖̲̩̬̰̣͖͕̠͉͚̮̝͈̲̦͍̪̳̫̬͓͈̞̟̟̅̔̓̇̔́̅̄́͒̑̏̆̄̓̆̿̿̀̃̅̑͆͒̾̾͑͑̒̎̌̌̅̓̋̓̉͗̈́̃͗̌̄̀̉̿̋͒͒͑̈̂͒̈̓́̈̋͋̐́̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̷̢̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̖̬̩͇̤͉̣̰̘̫̲̝̰̘̫̩͙͈̖̫͍̖̪͕̭̤͓̰͙̗͉̝͔͎͙̳̼̤̰͖̬͇͎͙͈̬͚̹̺̩͈͖̫̫̯̰̘̟̯̟͈̜̝̤͔̯͕̠͈̼̳͔̜̐̉́̅̊̀̃̈̊͆̍̐̓̎̒̋̔̽͗͐͗͒̄̍̏̋̈́͛̐́̓͗̊̊̃̇̉̓̓͑̽͂̌̆̇̄̉̆̋̊̒̔̌̐̋̂̿͋̃̿̋̈́̍̾̓̌͗̈́̊̒͒͛̈̃͒̀͒̾̆͆͗̈́͗͐̇͊̈́̌͌͌̐̉̍̍̀͛͋̈́̏́͑̃̔̃͗͑́̀̾̍̎̒̏̃̅̀̊̑͂͐͛́̒͊͛͛͐̒̄͂̅̑̍̈́͌̈́̄͋̏͗͌̉̑͋̊̊̈́͌̔̈̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̡͎͎̹̗̘̫̪̙͈̯̥̗̺̘̮̺̝̖̞͚̺̩̠̳̤̰͚̦̳͉̣̜͚̩̦͍̺͚͍̗̝̣̦̥̟̞̦̪̫̥͙̼͔̭̟̟̗̭̱͓̘̭̰͍̟͕̪̺̬̪͇̠͙̬̼̪͎̝̝̪̩̩̬̣̝͕̙̱̼̫̟͚͆̈̆̃̈̿͗̒̏̇͛̏̃͂̒̎̏̀͒̊̄̅̊̔̒͋̈́̂͒̾̑̃́͐̃̈́̍͐̏̊̀̾̒̎̓̀̏͗́͆̎͐͛͗͂̔̃̃̋̓̌̌͆͑̋̈́̈́̄̀̉̑̾̓̐̆̓̋͆̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅb̵̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̛̛͕̮̱͉̳̝͎̼̻̫̣̲̞̞͇͍̫̼͔̙̪̭͍͍̠̙̮͙̺͍̠̫̥̼̬͇̹̩̳̝̻̩̱̰̝͍̦͈̮̯̲̝̜̥̘̭͎̩̳̜̳̯̥͇̱̣̠͎͍͕̣̮̜̲͖̪̠͉͖̯͔͙͉̗͔͓̣͔̬͕̦̻̤͚̱̣̭͖̩̤̠͖̞̖̗͍͚̙̫̫͎̣̝̠̮͙̭̠̬̩͉̙͉̩̹̺̪̩̝̗̮̖̘̥͚̣̯̩̞̹̞̊͛̂̐̈̉͑͛̽́̎͐͂̾̄͑͋̽̒̓͛̽̃̿͊̍̌̅͆̔̆͆̈́̓̈̏́͆͒̂̑̀͌͐̔̔̄̏͒̂̀̊̏͐̿̃̏̀̓̍̈́͌̅̿̆̄̆̍̑͆̏̽̍̐͐̎̈͊͛͂͋͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȕ̶̡̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̢͈͓̭̹̜̣͚̯̟̦͖̥͙̤̻̦̲̰̣͇̪̭̥̯̺̪̬͖͚̤̺̥̙̖̫̬̣͉̬̘͓̤͍͔̮̫̟̮͚̤̥͈̻͇̻̭̮͇̩̻̬̫̲̼͚̱͎͇̰͇̲͓̘̪̳̟̬̼̥͈̘̖͚͇̗̖̬̹̻̣͉̬̺̬̦̳̦͖̠̫͔̖̩̼͚̗̪̝͈̯̥̤̦̜͎͚̪̺̙̥̞̺̖̣̻̙̤̫̜͖̬͙͚̞̟͓̯̖͙͕̥̣͕̠͖̱̲̦̤͉͙͆̑̓̓̀͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅb̴̢̧̨̡̛̻͖̙͕̣̹̻̯̭̟̰̗̟̯̻̘͇̳̻̰̦̘̯̗̼̪̖̱̣̺̮̝͖͚̠̹̦̦̹̘̺̘̀͐͊̽͂̉̐͐̀̄͆̃̀͐̀̿͋̎̎̈́͐̎̓͆͌͂̉̇̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅb̴̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̢̢͚̗̜͍̩̣͖̱͍̠̖̜̭͕̹͓͉̘̼̥͎̙̪̩̜͔̹̹̝̪̙̤̲͓̥̦̬̥̬̹̰̘̟͈̱̮̥̲͕͉͚̞̩̼̳͓̩̻̬̤̩̙͎̪̠̤̞͚̲̞̤̪̟̮͖̩̰͙̯̝̙̥͉̰͉̩͖̩̤̠̮͚͈̹̲̠͔̖̬͈̟̥̜͎͖̩̝͉͔̭͉̝͕͖͕̰̬̙̳͍͖̞̹͙̱̞̝̤̱̳̠͖̬͍̣̰͍͖̳̤͚̘̙̩̬̮͔͖͓̼͇͙̳͖̞̗̣̜̼̞̣̣̻̼̹̰̰̫͕̜̯̙̩͙̉̓̍̓̃̍͗́̾͊̐̽̽̀̊͋͛̍͋͋͐̓̑̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅļ̸̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̢̨̢̡̢̧͎͇̮͎͇̤̣̯͕̙̤̮̳̦͙̻̫͕̰̣̥̖̫͈͕̟̖͖̙̫̲͖͙̻̙̯̳̻̫͇͔̘̗̟̱̩̹̱̺̱̥̗͇͓̬̦̖͈̺̪̠̩̼̠̖̗͍̲̤͚̯̥̖̦̼̯̙͕͚̣̙̻̞̯̬̱̹̖̹̜̮̜͍̲͇̮̤̥̮̠̳̠̦̤̪͔̹͖̤̟̱̞̣͚̮͇̟̮̣̟͕͉̝̻͔͇̯̑͐̀̄̽͆͒̽̂͂̽̾͐͐͗̉̀̏̓̅̉̄̈͒̓͗͋͗̈́̊̎̍̌͐͆͆͆́̿͗̐̈́͆̐̏̔̍̀̀̾̑͗́̓̑̀̐̾̒̐̆́̓̎̊̏̒̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̞̰̗͙̞̫̩̠͇̞̥͚͚̳̦̞̼͖̤̘̲̣̠̣̩̺̼͇̮̰͉̰̱͎̳̥̦̦̘̮͉̖̺̯͇̰̼͖͍̥͈͎͈̦̯͉̦̼̙͓̻̬͇̬̳͚͖̟̥̥̰͎̻̫͈̦͔̱̜̳̭̭̺̦̰͕͍̟͓̹̯̹̯͙̝͕̘̖͓̻͊̿̌̓̃͐͑̾̒̎͑̃̀̽̇̌̽̔̎̈́̄̈́̈́̌̽̂̓́̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̶̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̛̛͍̗̫͖̟͉͕͓̠̩̙̣̞̹͙̦͎̻͙̬͍̥̝̖̯͉̞̜̞̘̠̬̗̰̼͎͍̖̟͚̝̫̤̝̟͕̯̺͇̞̝͇̩̟̻͓̮̻̠̳͈̰̼̹̝̤̹͚̭̲̗̻͇̳͇̩̪̖̩͇͈̮̫̬͚͓̭̥̳̖͇͕̗̲͚̪̳̭͕̻͇̱͖̝̥̻̖̘̘̫͖̻̮̣̥̪͕̪̝̟̳̙̟̦̳̮̟͔̺̭̻̙̗̱̪̜̝̲͍̯̦̠̣͔̤̉̾̽̇̋̐̑̿̓̄̐͆̂̊͆̒̌̄̄̎̈́̓̏̇͆̈́̋̃̍̍͒̾͛́̀̎̽̐͛͊̅̃̃̿̈́̾́͆̾̉͗̾͑̾̈́̀̈́̈́̾̒͊̑͌̓͑̇͋͐̈́̃̉̆̾̓̇̓̌̽̿̑̉͐̈̽͊͂̑̏̅̀̅̓͛̎͋̍̃̔͐̉̀̾̀̀̓̈́̏̏̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅḯ̴̢̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̦͖̜̩͖̰͇̺̞͖̻̘̩̠̭̮̟̟̹̩̙͔̥̞͔̥̖͔̮͈̠͎̞͎͔̝͚̙͚̟̘̦̥̯̦͈͙̮̖̱̠̜͓͔̹͕͚͖̳̙̘͈̹̝̘͔͉͇͍͕̩̬̫͇̖̹̻̘̣͉͚̯̥̣̪͉̹͙͖̫̲̥̦͙̤̜̫͕̬̩͈̺̣̭͍̪͙̭͖͚͎͕̟̬̙͉̤̳̞̪̟̘̙̥̪͈͔̻̳̿̀͛́͒̌̔̄́́̅̂̍̉̋͗̄̈́̎́̽̇̌͛̑̈̊̈́͑̈́̉͒̐̽͋̉̽̍͂̀̓͌̾̾̈́̅̅̈̃̀̈̑̌͂̋͋͐̎̈̒̈̒͗̍̅̀̌͌̃̈́̎̉́̌̿͐̋̅̿͒̅̌̀͋̎͛͛̔̈́͗͑͒̊̊̓́̉͛̔̅͆͛̓̄̈́͌̍̄͑̈́̅̈́̿̈͗̐̂̓͆̊̄̇̀̋͌́̅̽̀̍̈́͂͗̇̍́̍͗̒͊́̈́̃́̽̀́̽́̽̎͌̍̀̆̌̅͂̅̏̑̿̈́͛̋̐̎͒̄̈́͛̎̃͌͌̔̽̂̋͐̆̃̃́͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̛̟̜̖̻̞̩̞̳̻͉͚̮̪͚̥͈̰̲͎̰̥̪̣͍̜̙͎̪͎̲̞̭̳̲̭͚̯͇̬͖̯̼͍̭͕̝̮̫̖̜̩̝̣̘͙̬̦̖̺̗͚̰͕̺̼͎͚͍̺̜̼̼̱̖͕͕͕̹̮̯͍̻̲͍̠̭͓̜͓͈̜̬͔̮͇̻̻̖͕̱̗̗͉̬͔̱̟̫̟̙̩̲͓̤̭͈̹̰͖͉̼̦͕̺̗̱̩̬̳͕̬͍̺̻͇̥̰̣͔̳̤͖̙̹͖̳̺͓̦̟̤̟͎̬̹̬̳͔̪͓̬͙̬̥̯̭̜̞̼̰̳̪̠͚͚̦̮̫̞̓̌͋͋̐̋̋͐̊̃̌̍͂͂̌̎̌̅̾̌̄̏̀̇̏̓̒͒̌͊̇́̓̈̌́̎̋̀̊̅͒̂͒̏̈́̆̇͒̆̏̅̍͆̋̃̈̏̿̅̂͆͑̈̈́̋͒͗̎̉́̈̇͐̓̏͊͌̔͆́͆̒͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̧̧̢̛͙̭͉̱̝̰͈̜̯̳̱̥͎̠̼͉̠̩̰̰̣͕̗͓͉̪̮̜̭͇̰̣̣̫̥̰̦͚̘͙̳̪̝̯̘͉̫̮̬̙̭̳͔̦̥̰̦͚̹̝͔̟̞̠̝͎͔̫̻͕̼̭͇̻̠̪̺̳̻̼̱͔͙̭̼̙̞̹̳͎̯̬̠̲̳͈̳̞̞͖̗̙̯͓̣̭͙̰͕̙͓͈͉͇̹̟͎͕͕̲̲̩͖̥̣̦̮͈͖̳͙̲͓͍̮̥͚͙̤̣̦̲͚̝̝͓̿̄̃͒̀̈́̓͛̽̈́͗͂̐̈́͒̆̏̌̇̀̊̏́̉̉͊͂͋̀̉̔͛͂̏̍͑̄͘͘͝͝͝͠ͅͅb̵̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̼̰͕͔̻̟̲̗̳͎̺̥͚̼͕̙̰̜̟͚̹̳͍͙̝̟̯̫̤̙͓̻̤͚͔͈̲͓̠̙̻̥̪̞̲̲̼̮̞̲̟̭͓͔̫͖̘̺̺̼̭̘͓͕̣̞̬̖̝͍͎̙͓͔͎̲͉͚̘͖͔̙͙̦͉̪̯̗̣͎̹̝̯̻̟̽̿̏̆́̑̅͛̎̍̒̋͛̎̾͑͋̆͒̃̈̂̂͛͌̑̓̓͊̌͋͑̈́̈̂̉̒͂̑͊͆̐͂̆̀̀́̔͆̓͋̇̀̈́͌͋̊̂͆͊͒̈͑̈́͐̈́̃̀̓̐̽̈́̈́̑̀̈́̈́̇͐̑̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅi̵̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̤̦̣̗͇̰̥̠̞͚̞͚̣̟̪̳͖̭͇̤̗̰̲̣̳̜̠̭͎̯̯̝̝̞̘̘̗̝̪͇͎̘͙̱͖̘̩͚̪̰̬̝͈̲̟̟͎̲̫̯̮̮̦̮̠͇̳͙̠̰̠̪̰̰̼͍͍̥̲͈͉̤̮̣͓͚͍͍̳̫̹̞͚̥̭̺̺͙̦͓̙͉͍͖̖͎̙̼̟̹̗̞͔͍̼͔̲͊̽̃̽͑̍̈́̃̀̋̓̿̈́̿̓͌̎̃̎̀̃́́̊̅̍͑̌̓͌̀̀́̃͑̋̃͛̾̽͐̃͐͗̚͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅg̶̢̨̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̨̛̠̗̣̘̖͉̤̖͔͚͕̰͔̪̼͍̬͕̗̘͍̙̮̘̞̦͓̖͙͉̹̦̭̭̞̻̮̺͔͙͚̦̖͙̳̭͈̦͓̼̠̲̰̥͖̯̺̮͔̦͓̹͚̤̫͎͇̞͇̼̮͙̦̫̱͍̙̤̜̱̝̫͙̖̤̲̖̥̜̪̖̤̗̳̗͖̻͙̞̱̮̦̺͙̬̒̈̽̾͗̒́̐̋͛̋̌̿̉̽̆͗͆͗̂̄̿͐̔̃͌̆͊͒̂̀̓̓́̽͑́̽̿̀̔̒́͂̀́̅̏̽̽̍̾̓̓̈̈̇͗̽͛̽̐̾̑̈́̄̂̏̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̭̞̤̲͖̜̮̠̱̼̯̜͕̮̦̪̮͉͕̙͖̞͚͎̟̣̞̹̞̩͓̳̰̭̯͍͇̤̩͕̬̪͍͙̳͎̼̮̣͚̗̗͍̼̙̱̰͓͕̠̥͖̹͙͖͎̭̲̼͍͖͙̱̬̼̫̱̮̝̲͈̮̘̞̩̭̟̳̺͚̲̻͖̟̞̻̱̰̥̱̭̤̠̙͓͈̱͎̰̭̠̘̩͇̺͚̥͙͎̟̻̱̙̩̠̠̤͉͖̝̠̈́̑̌̔̽͑̍̽͗̽̃͋̔͐́̾͐̀̈́̈́͌̄̌̿̾̅̄̏͆́̊̋̃͋̄̀̐̓̽͌́̐͐̄͗̃̆̑̔͒̓́̈̃͒̂͐̌̔̎̋̓̈͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅé̴̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̛̛͓̬̠͚̣͙̮͚̦͙̲̠͔͙̹͇̰̣̞͕͔̬̪̭̠̜̲̙͉͍̟̙̦̰̝̜͕̭͇͕͎̣̙͇̣̝͖̬̗̪̭͚͎̖̺̣̜͎̘̖͔͎̗̟͍̖͍̝͎̙̰͖͓̝͖͈̝̬̮̻͖̭͉͓̜̥̳̱̯̞̜͚̻̠̪̟̱̝͍̼̖̹͓̭̘͇̲͓̯͇͈̠̜̬͉̖͈̯͖̱̹̲͓̰͔̗̤̱̬͉͓́̀̈́̈́͑͛̌͌̓̅̑́̈́̒̑̃̅̑̏͗͋̽͊̇͂͂̀̇͒̅̎̓͋̓̄̈̽̔͆̈̅͂̓̂̆̐̆́̔̒͆̊̐͗̇̑͐̑̍̾͂́̀̽̈́̀̿̏̆͋̅̏͂̌̅̓̍̄̍́̀̐͂͗̍̍̈́͛͛͛͒̓̐͌̑̈́̾̊͛̂͛̏̂͌̽́͆̇̈͂́̐͑͊̈̒͋̂̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅņ̶̨̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̛̼̭͍̖͎̲̳̣̦̪̲̹̤̯̜̪̠̘̹̬͈̬̲̦͇̜̘̩̱̱̙̦̭̗͓̠̥̣̥͍̞̱̟͚̦͈͕͔̹̙̫̮̪̘̭̙͓͔͍̩̘̤̭̲͕͓̩̺͚̺̟̲̫̦̜̖̖̝̺̬͕̰̦̙̖̻͓̪͕͚̺̬̭͕͙̥͓͖͎̬͖͉̪̬͕̬̰͈͓͉͙͔̞͙̬̻͎̩̫̠͖͉̝̼̣̘̤̝̞̮͔͕̜͈̻̣͓͚̪͉̦̮̫̻͇͎̮̼̜̱̳͚͚̪̞̜̦͉̟͕̱̪͇̹̺̱͔̎̐̓̆́̐̄̀̐̄͊̀̍̐̒̈̑̊̒̈́͒͌͐͊̿͐͛̈́̓̍̋̽̂͌͑̄̿͊̿͂͗̎̀̒̓̉̂̑̄̎̏̏͂̿̿̀̅̄͂͊̋̉̓͊͂̄́͌͆̒̾̑̈́͑̉̎́͂͑̔͊̒̂̊̓̎́̊̊́͗̏̑͑͗͆̃́͛̇͌͑̇̋̍͛͒̀̏̿̽̓̇̈́͒́̊̾͂̾̈̄̍̐͗͒̑͐̇̑̇̏̋̽̊̒͂̈́͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͔̺̯̿̓̐͌̊́͌͐̀͛̐̈́̃̄̌͒́̈̏͂̒͌̅̈́̈́́̂͋̌́͆̽͌͆͆͗̌̀̔̈̽̌̐͑̿̐͊̈̉̉̒̀͛͑̃͗̈́̀̓̽̒̉͛́̍̌̆̈́̿̆͆͐̾͛̈̉̐͑̓̑̉̒͌͛̿̇̐̀͛̏͌̾̿̅̃̓͆͊̽̒̊̇̿͗̈́̐̒̉̉̽͗̋͂͆̔͗͊̒̅̐̓̎̆̑̉̇̀͛̽̒͑̑̐͐̑̂̈́̽̈́͆̅̈͛̎́͑͑͛̓͋̃͒̔͆̈́̋͆́̐̐͂̓̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ư̴̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̳̼̻̳̼̪͙͔̲̗͇̲̹͎͕̞̱͉̗̫͖̤̥̮̜̝̯͍͔̺͎̖͕̱̱̪͖̗̲̭̠͎̦̰̥̻̫̭̻̪̭̳̜̭̟̠̪̲͈̟̯̝̠̱̹̙͚̺̫͈̘̹̯͉͎̼͕̺̲͍̞̝̝͙̯̘̦̱̺̲͍͕͇̱̩͙̱̪͚̫͛̄̅͑̃̂̎́̏̄̅̉͆̈́͑͌͂̾̾̈́̐̂̈̓̔͆͊̅̆̿͑̈̂͂̈́̋͑͗́̿̈́̿̆̒̈́͊̓̀͋͊̽̇̑̔͂̐̾̓̔̑̉̉̄̓̌͒̾̂́͊͛͂̇̌͛̓̑̊͗́̐͛̒̿̌̚͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̵̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̣͔͍̙̘͔̪͇͎̙̜͇͇̠̣̦͕̞̠͍̫̜̤͇̮̯̫̩̘͓̲͓͙̩̪̪̙̩͖͍̗̗̞̝͙͎͓̖̳̘͚͔̹̖͍̤͔̤͍͍̭̬̺̯̫̤͕̮̟̤̠̲̮̤̯͓̠̻̰͚͕̰͇̦̙͖̠͍͇͓͔͉̖̖̦͕̤͓̰̱̘͚͇̙̦͙̲̼̯̝̭̦̮̬̙̯̤̪̤̆̑̉͂͛̈͗͒̑̾̈̈́͆̏̿͑̌͗͒̓͊̾̄́̎̽̎̾̑̽͗̊̂͐̽̿̿̿̃̈̈́̈́̏̆͋̀̈́́̍͐͋͌̉͂̄̇̐̓̀̑̌̌͑͑̈̐͑́̔͋͗͗͑͋̓͑̃̒̄͛͌͐̅͛̍̉͌̉̌̌͌͆̈́͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḧ̷̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̪̼͙̞̠̘̲̼̤̣̞̦͕̰̹̰̬͈̭̠̺̳͚̗̣̰̼̫͇͕͔̯̦̳͍͕͖͇̖̘̠̲̣̘̲̖̪͈̹̬̳̦̬̥̤̼̲͓͓̗̜̼͇̤̪̪̹̰̣̼̙͈͉͙̞̬̝̰̻̖̖̺͚͓͕̺̞̯̞̤̱̙͙̼͈̮̗̤̬̖̼͎͖̩̰̼̜͎̩̝̺̝̮̤̩̺̦̲̞͚͇͍̮̮̯̮͙͍͈̳͔̥̺̣͋̽͐̈́̐́͗̎́̃̌̈̍̂̌̐͛̓́̾̈̓͑͑̂̄́̏͆͛̋͌̈́̂̊͐̓̐̇̂͌̓͊͂̾̂̔̿͆̀̒̄͒̈́̂̉̃̋̈́̉͆̈̃͌͌͑͒̍̅̍̄̿̒̀̽͂͐̑̏̍̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̡̡̪͉̖̗̞͙̬̜͓͚͈̣͍̮̟̟̖̜̙̩̼̦̲͔̬̲̻̪̭̹̣̹͇͎̫͚̩̲̟̰͖̺̝͔̖͓̘̻̦̣̙̼̞̘̩̫̫̗̰̻̲͇̻̣͔̱̰̯͎͎͔̮̟̻̭̜̥͖͖̬̭͇̫̪̰̜̺͇̝̻̱̣̲̬̖̦̩̻̖̞͔̩̪̝̮̥̦͇͖̗̝̤̭̫̪̟̙͎̩͈̫̪̪̼̦̲̪̣͔̮͖̥̹̝̱̦͕͎̖̮̗̤̖̜̜̳̞̼̩̼̋̂̐͋́̊̈̋̈͐̈́̋̃̌̆͆͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅt̶̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̘̰̮̫̦͚͈̯͍͕̭͓̜͇̱͎̥̗̗̙͙̩͈͇͇͔͓͔̤̻̮̝͉̘̫̠͚͚̲͙̙͇̮̮̦͚̯͍̥̟͈͉͖̟͓͓̳̟̫̩̰̘͚̣̝̥̭̭̪͈̯̙̺̦̗͖͖̣͓͍̲̖͉̱̗͈̩̝͍̳̣̲̭̀͑̄̈́̈́̈́́́͋̔̋́̅͊̋̆̍̈́̋̊̀̀̑͋̊͐̇̈́̒̌̎̆̓̑͑͆̾͐̽͐̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̛͍̻̤̹͍̘̪̯̹͎̭̭̫̮̺͚̦̖̖͇͓͎̩̭̥̥̘̟̝̜͉̳̜͕̲̞̜̻̥̜͉̝̞̘͈͓̮̱̬̪̘͔̳͍̰͔̳̺̳̼̺̙̦͉͖͔̭͔̫̖̯͉̠̬̮͕̰̤̭̦͎͕͓͍̤̙͙̠̪͔̬͈͇̳͔̳̙̫̳̞̩͍̱͈̙̦̲̬̪̘̳̯͙͎̽̒̑̉͐̉̽̀̃̎́͌͑̏̈́̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̡̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̝̜̫̠͎̦̯̞̣̯̺̻̫̰̲͉͖̟͈̮̹̞̹̖̗̦̹͕͍͎̮̳̘̰̥͚̳͚͔̺̝͓͕͈̩͉̖̠̖͓̥̩̠̤̭̱͔̙̦̱͚͕̮͓̤͙̫̖̙̥͍͍̗͈͍̯̲̪͚̹̭̲͓͔̠̣̥̼̘̦̲̟̟̻̦̼̞̩̻̥̬̲̙̼̤̤̯̫̞͇͓̬͔͉͓̜̪͎͕̹͚̠͈̰̺͓̰̼̥͔̞̱͔̜͕͙̱̫̳̬̼̱̦̪̇̈̉̂̈͆̈́̔̈́̉̏̂́̎̄͌̍̏̍̀͒̂̇͆̈́̄͒͊̃͊̈̃͋̈́͂͒̑̀̏̔̊̇̄͛̓̊́̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝f̸̧̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̢̧̛̛͇̦̖̜̺̜̰̖̻̼̥͈̝̫͎͓̲͉͍͉̦͖̱̱͓̳̰͎̻̺͕̳̫̥͚͉͚̗̠̯͎̪͇̟͙̱̯̝̣͖̩̱̝͕̳̺̙̺͔̹͖̥̣̦̗̩͈̼̖͎̘͙͕̥̜͖̼͚͇̻̲̤̻͍̗̞̲̠͉͈͓̣̻̦͉̩͚͉͍̞̮̗̩̰̪̙̮̣͇̳̣̘̟̲̳̞͓̟͖̳̫̬͇̜̱̺͔̫̘̥͕̤̝̰̖̳͇̞̦͖̬̰̫̲̹̱̱̼̺̫͎̣̮̪̮̣̰͕̲͔̪̜̫̩̺̼̦̲̞̝̞̹͖̮̈̂̍́̏̂͐͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛͈͎̟̪͖͓̘͈̫̟̫͖͖̯̣͎̫̪͔̻͓͔̺̩̠̥̮̞̤͉͙͖̺̝͖̟͕̱̯̘͓̤̦͉̠̙̲̻̳͙͙̮͓̜̯̝̳̦͖̥̱̹̝̮͍͈̞̝̩̟͕̣̥̩͙͉̫̹͓̜̹͓̦̬̞̹̲͔̼̙̲̤̝̰̜̦̜̪̫̳̭̤͓̮͖̬̜̙̯͈̰͕̣̞̤̤͎̯͔̙͍̙̺̘̤̣̩͈͉̬̙̞̗͕͎̟͇͇̭͕̠̙̹̯̻̳̹̜̯̟͙̹̰̤͙̤͓͕͇̞͔̩̩̝͕̤̞̇̋̈́͆̿̉̔̆́̓͋͌̀̉͛̀̂̌̈́̊̔̋̌͆̀̓͒̾̍̍̓͊̈́̉̋̈́̈̃͗̄̍̽̀͊̌̏̏͑̄̔̏̐̃̈́͌̾͛͂̊͒̌͆͑̀̉͆͆̓͒̐̔̐̾̔̅͊̏͑̑̀͐͋͂̇͂̋̐̀̔̓̓́̍̾́̊̽͒̋̀̆͗̆̔̋̈́͛̿͒͑̄̊̈́̀̓̈́̿̏̋̽͂͂͋̇͌͗͊͑͒̄̆̀̓̾̃͛͗́͗̽̆͂͌̈́̂̀̄̋́͋̔̓̀̅̔̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̧̢̧̨̡̛̖͍̞̩͓͓̪̲̲̟͇̜͓̺̞̫̬̺̬̞̞̦̬͔̗̜͉͖̩̪͙̙͙̤͎̻͙̙͔̗͙̻̳̠͖̮̻̩̭͚͕͙̙̰̟̹̼̘͔͖̖̮͉̥̜̪͕̰̞͉̣̲̥̱̹̳̤͇̫͔̰̭̗͔̰̥̟̠̘̻̹͓͖̣͕͇͉͉͎͖͂͆̒̇̇͒̎̔̆̋̄͋͑̅̍̃̆̈̿̓̌̋̏̒͛̈́͐́̐̐͛̓̉͑͑͌̊̇͋́͑̉̊̂̿͌̄̔̐̽́̈̂̊̊͂̌̈̀̍̽̉̉̃͂̏̾̓̓̐̈́̓́̈́̌͌͒̂͑͂͒̓̓́̊̏̎͒̉̈̈́̆̆͒͑̂̏̾͌͛̔́͌̑͗̔̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧͓̦̹̜̲̦̳̯͖̪̫̲̬͙̜̥̭͖͕̠̭̜͈͉̬͉̥̭͈̞̖̞̆̃̾̍̂̉́̄͆̊̾̾̇̓͌̒̀̀͒̊̆͋̊̓̊̀̀͌́́̊͌͐̂̾̃̋́͋̈́͆͘̕͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅa̵̧̨̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̞̳͉̦͍͙͉̰͈͍̱̫̣̤͔͈͚̟̜̘̖̲̞̦̻͓͚͔͇̳͓̰̪̥̹̬̝͕̥̭͔̟̳̟̝͎͔̮̲̩͎̤͍̘̲̺̺̞̩͍͙͓̻͍͉̮͙͔̝̞̤̣͍̬̗̦̱̲̤̟̪̜̜̹̣̖͕͔̮̬̯̤̞̼̯͙͙̜̤̳̩͇̙̣̮͉͉͙̭̘̰̥̼͓̩̹̲̝͍̹͍̺̼̱͙̙̪̫̻̥͈̺̜̩̺̲͇̠̣͎̖͉̫̜̥̭̺̬̺̳̙̲̜͚̝̩̱͇͈̖̜̣̣̣͍̬̩̜̬͓̳̥̺͇͗͂̒̂̂̽̽͑͒͐́̇̇̀̉͊̂͑͋͋̑̂͂̓̈͑̎̎̄͑̊̈̋̽̄̀̇̇̊̒̇̓̈̓͂͐̇͐̔̑̀̍̅́͊̀͐̂̾͋͐̈́͒̐͛̀̈́̈́̇͒͊͌͗͊͌̒̊́̌͊́́̐̓̍̓͗̀̄͑͑͊̒͐͐̿̉̀̆͒̈́́͌̔͛͗͋̓̂̿̾̊͊̽̾̑̿̎́͛͂̊̽̎̍̇͊̋͆̊͆͊̔͆̽́̊̃͗͑̉̎́̈͌̄̀͊̓̐̈́̇̀̿̓͌̈́̊̅̒̇̐̀͐̃͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̘̖̲̻̖͔̹̖̟̫͔͈̥̤̗̭̻̑͐̅̈́̌̿̽̄̈́͑͒̑̒̓̌͂̽̑̐̾̐͒́̎̾͂̔͂̀́̅̈́̿͌͗̈́͌͂̌̑͊̈́͂̋̈́̈́̌̇͆̄͑̔̌̋͂̑̍̓̂̈́̈́̅̉̈́̃̀͆̀̂̆͑́̀̍̉̓͌̍̽̈̊̃̈́̒͂͑̀̄̏̈́̄̇͌͛̅̔͊̃̌́̍̃̾̆̆́̊̆́́͊̈́̆̓́̓̏͋̀̃̾̄͗̍̈́̌̃̌̄̀̀͐̑̓̿̂̋̈́̿̔̊̎͌̽̒̈́̓͗̏̆́́̋͑̃̓̅̅̈́̐̑̈́̊̓͆̽̔̋̐̂̋͊̌̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅm̸̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̩̳̦̦̙͕̣̫̻̹̼͎̝̠͙̝̪͕̝͓̻̹̜̖̬͈̙̭̗͈͔̫͕͔̫̜̳͙̖̲̬̞̱̪̙̲̜̗͚̣͔̗̻͔̬̻̠̹̝̥̪̮̫̞̼̺͖͙̙̯͉̣̥̯̲͇̞̖͖̣͖̰̫̯͇̰̥̖̼̜̳̠̬̣͔̲̺͎͉̩̱̭̦̯͓̝͍͈̱̪̭̭̮̣̞̞̹̗̖̏̉̿̌́͂͋̌̂̂͋̌̿̿͐̋͋́̎͒͐̊̈͋̿̽̋͂̈̋̇̒̋̂̂̊͗̊̈́̊͒̅̃͆̽̋̔̊̊̀̈̏̉͂̈̆̂̂̑̑̃͒̌̍̔̈́̈́͛͑̾̑́̍̂̂̈̍́̍̀͊̇̇̍͛̓̉̉̊̓̓̅̃͛̓̃̄̔̍̆́̆̏̂̂̊͑̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅắ̷̧̧̡̧̧̧̛̘͍̜͕̫̻̙̤͙̜̟̩̳̰̬̠̟̤͈̩͔̮̩̲̠̰̲̞̱̺̟͕̲̜̫̙̰̤̬͔̳̥͖̠̦̪̮̦͓̲̭̥̺̹̰̝̝̣͔̗̥̱̯̤̯͉̱͕̻̘͎̭͍́̑̀̈̄̐̍̀͊̄͋̈́̐̀̔̽̂͋͒́̑̈̾͒͊͒͊̋̃̂̇̓͗͗͐̎̓͌̂̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̷̡̨̡̧̢̧̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̧̨̛̲̦͉̮̠̩͇̖̼̩̦͖̭̻̳͎̙͓̮̥̪̮͓̯̩̰̤̗̘̹̝̖̠̱̙̘̳̭̰̜̱̣̮̯̟͉̖̯̭͉̤̳͉͇̻̹͈͙̥̝͕̳̙̼̞͔͔̹͉̙̘̗̫͍̲͉͙͓̫͉̦̝̬͉̥̱̯̮͈͎̫͉̗͚̺̙̰̝͈͖̟͚͎̹̱̳̻͕̬̊͆̓̔̅̐́̃̀̊́̒̋̒̐̍̇̈́̎́͋̇͛̀̈́̓͑̆̄̈́̈́̀͑́̈̃͊̅̑̄̄̐̊́̃̑̿̽͗̾̋͒̍̋͋̈́͗̑̒͌͊͑̈́̽̒̅͊̀̉̀͂̇̀̍̽̄̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̛̛͕̦̥̲͕̳͇͍̹̳̼͓͈͈͙̤̺͔̣̲̣̼̤̜͕̙̯̫͙͙͇͙̝͕̯̣̹̘̮͓͎͙̺̥̤͙͉͇̻̝͇̪͕̪̝͔̝̱̲̣̝̯̦̗̘̬͚̫̅̎͒͑͒͑̿̌̈̆̐̓̾́̀͛̓̓̓̆͑͂̌̈́͋̃̑́̍̌̀̋͊͗̉̉̀̍͛̔̐̐̿̋̋͐́̊͗̈́̈́̔͋̉͊̽̌̾̓̀͛̆̾͛̒̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̬̗͔͔͔̰̘̺̙̹̼̦̳͔̗̖̤͙͈̟̙̗̹̫͈̫͕͉͚̤͔̦̰̳̭͖͇̼̱̖̥̤̹̹̝̹̻͙̦͕̻̠͎̫̯̫̝̟̲͇̭̖̻̝̱̜͚̩̞̪̯͍̩̺̬̹̜͚͉̖̤͎̜̗̜̟͙͚̦͕͙͓͚͉͇̙̘̘͕̼̥̤̺̙̖̥̠͕̥̞̺̱͎̣̭̖̠͔̮̺̱̬̣͈͈̩̠͔̮̳͈̠̳̟̙̩̖̩̯̗̪̞͖̼̝̖̟͖͉͔͚͈͓͚̖̥̥̟̈́̏̀́̍̊̒͋͒̑͗̍̌̇̈́̋̓̈́̋́̔̇̍̊̀̋͒͊͒̓͋̎̆̀͐̌̈́̋̌̅͆͆̊͂̊̂̀̈́̊̊̏̋̓̒͗͆́͐́͑͑̐́͌̓̐̋̾̑͂̆̔͋̔̅̏̑̾̊͌̉̒̈́̇̑͆͌̉͋̈́̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̶̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̧̨̛͍̳̭͉͓̹̗͎̠̞͖͇͓̮̟͙͚̝͍̻̖̦͚̙͇̞͉͎͉̱̙̼̳͖̖͚̘̹̖̻͔̟̩̩̱̝͙̻̣̟͈̰͈̖͓͉̖͇͔͍̼̳͉̼̱̰̩̜̖̹̠̩̳̝̥͎͉̮͓̗̫̲̳̩͚̘̞̰͔͉̫͕͚̣̣̮̼̫̜̟̙̩͋̈́͛̎̀̎͂̈́͌̓̍̄̇͊̋̈̓̐͋̄͑̀͛̂͒̓̓͗́́͌́̈͋̓̉̈́̾͂̊̌̍͂̆̓̇̃̓̋̄̏̆̾̍̇́̒̆̽͌͒̓̓͑̀͌̈̓͊͂̀͗̀̔̀͋̄̋̏͆̎̋͂̋̄͑̃̔̿͑̽̐̓̔͂̓̏̓̄̃͊̄̎͆͒̅̍͑̓͌̇̏̔̑͂̀̐̂̆̊̌̑͊͒̀̉̆͋̀͂̀̈͐͑̆̒̎̐͌̾̓̋́̈̌͋̑̄͛̿̔̄͗̔̽̆̏̂̇̔͋̊̔̈́͆̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅŗ̸̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̣̭̹̠̰̣̭̩̖͖̰͖͓̜̙̜̯̘̭̣̭͔̹̱̣̻̪̼̫̳͕̜̗͕̥̻͕͔͔̜̱͖͈͍̦͍͙̦̤͔̲͖͖̱̫͍̱͚̯͍̳́͌̈́̓͆́̃͊̀̈̍̅͛̎͋͋̑̎̊̈́̈̃̾͋͒̐͆͋̈̒͊̓̒̈́̈́̒̒̏̎͌͗̈͒̊̋̆̈́͋̋̇͂̓͒̂̀̐̋̐́̉̑̈́͑͌̓̍͋͊̌͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ ̴̢̡̨̬͉̬̹̹̣̖̠̘̲̘͕̳̻͉̙̘̱̠̲̳̠̖͖͖̱̼̺͍̟̪̮̝̻̟̦͉̜̱̮̖͙̼͔͔͈̥̗̬̘̱̠͉̟̬̙͕̙̺̙̹̠͉̼͇̺̇̓̊̄̄͐̈̐͂͐̿͂̾̏͛͆̅̅̓͊̅͘̕͜͜͝ͅȁ̵̛̛̛̫̙̈́̌̆̈́́͐̊̒̀́̀̈́̈́̌̇͑̏͗́̂͒̄̌̎̒̈́͋́̓̂̈́̅͛̾́̿͊̆̉̔̓̃̌̄͑͆̈͋̊͐̈́̈́̽̏̈́͆̍̊͒̀̆̑͒̈́̈́̿͐͑̌̿̅̊́̏̎̓̈́̿̔̉̇͐̅̔̒̎̈́͆̈͛̍̎̊̑̀̎͋̔͂̊̇̊̾̀͋͂̍͌͛̇̍̊͐͊̂̽̀́̈́̿͗̉̾̐̂̒̀̃͋͗̽̈́̇͐̒̓́͊̇͛̍̐̂̈̓́̄̈̉͐̈͘̕̚̚͘̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̰̣̦̺̦̬̻͇̱͔͈̹̭̹̣̣̠̤̩̭̯̮̞̫̞̣̺͖͓͖͈̭̙͖̥̝͓̟͉̠͖͉̩̼̯͙̩̪̭̭̥̙͚̻̱̠̗͉̣̻̱̱̭̳̼̘̭͙̟͇̤̭̗̪̭͎̮̗̤̪̖̱̺͖̣͕̟͔̻̱̞̪̪̘̙̥̹͎̱̰̤̳̖̝͉̲͖͉̻̗̻̙̳̮̩̲̯̝̯̺̲̤̜̠͔̗̟̭̞̙̥͎͕̖͕͎̩̺̬͍̱̖̞͕̱͕̥̹̳̪̗̤̝̠̟͚͎̝̔̇̆̾̓̆̓̋̀̋̌̓́̇̎̈́̓̇͌͒͂̅́͆̐̑̀̌͂͒̍̈́̉͆̂̈́̓̊͐͛͑̄̍͂̈́̌̉̐̾̈́̀̇̓̈̍̏̍͌͂͒̾̄́̒͌͛̓͑̔̈́̾̈́̊̓͋̐͒̅̌̈́̐̽́͐͆̋̂̀̋̃̾̑̾̏͌̂͋͐̍̾͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅģ̴̨̧̛̛̛̛̗̺̬̤͕̲̯͓̠̦͎̬͎̤̝̲͈͖̘̆̽̏̉̓̑̊̓̀̃̾͑͗̍̌̈͑͑͆̒̀̍̑̏̄̆̊͌̉̾͆̂͊͗̓̄̓̀͛̎͆́͗͂́͛́́̈́͛͆́̿̆̌́͆͊̊̄͑̀̽͌̄͗͂̐̒̀́͂̓̌̈́̇̊̄̎̾͋́̅̈́͑̇͗͑͐͊̎̍̎̀͋̑̌̓̅̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͝ͅö̸̧̢̡̡͙̖̞͇͈̬͍͓̗̤̩̥̼̲̩̬̺̳̟̣̰̗̟̆̿̋̓̍͌̈̎̒̓͐͊͐̇̐̀̅͛̾̌̍̋͂́͂͛̆͊̎̎͒̅̿̀̕͠͠͝͝ͅͅơ̶̧̧̛̛̗̬̰̤̜̯͎̺̱̣̩̱͉̗͈̞̱̰͈͗͋̍̾̑͐̏̽̆̒͛͂͑̇̀̈́͆̿̅͒́̃̍̓͂̈́͆̇́̇̈́͒͊̽̎̉̊̀̍̒̇͛̓͐̑̓͑̀̋͂̊́̍̏̅͑͑̍̂̂̈͗̏̀̿̎̍̀̄̓̅̐͒̈̍̍̌͊̄͋̋͐̋̏͂͐͐͐̀̌͋͊̿͗͆͌͑͛̈́̀̏̀̈́̌̂͊̈̄̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅḑ̷̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̛̛̛͚̤͎̹̤̤̼̩̞͔̹͓̭̞̗͎͎̜̮̟͎͓̻̦̣̱̝̙̲̙̰̝͓̼̹̻̮̤̦̜̗̗̟̟͚͉̲̲͚̱̼̲̞̞̙͙̺̝̯̖̗̠͓͓͙̘̪̗̼̞̣̦͈̯͇͇̘̥̹̘̩͙̲̥̜̠͚̠͙̠̜͇̬̰͓͕̘̤̱̠̭̰̠̱͙͕̭͔̪̰̪̮̭͚̯̭̤̦̲͈͎̹̜͙̹̝̻̟̦͖̝͔̱͎͓̻̬̜̟͔̝̳͉̖͋̊̎̎̽͒̾̅̇͐̈̍̏̏͊̊͌̆́̇̒̉̎͗̑͑̅̄̋̓͂̔̽͋̈́̓͆̃̔̅͗͛̃̑͂̃̎̀̽̂͊̓̏͒̐͐̉̓̈́͆̿̀̑̄̂̀̐̆̎͑̽́͋̒͗̇́̋̓̆̉͂̔̀̍̂̂̇̏̄͑̾̈́̆̇̉̈́̆͂̈́͋͆̆͊͂̾̽̈̈́̌̓̂̓̊̍́͆̋͋̔̀͂̓̆̑̀̂͒̓͛̀͌̒̓̎̎̆̋̑̃͛̾̈́̋̌̐̑̇̄̐͒̽̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̳̮̜̥͚͔̦͔̺͉̱̲̭͖͚̳͓̩͉̤̬̦͉͎̥͔̹̣̲̙̱̹̯̣̜͔͔͓̲̥̘͖̝̤͈̫̰̝̬̠͔͈̬͔̟͓̺͓̙̼̥̠̗̖̺͙͔̮̣̠̻̞̯̝̹̣̱̝̯̺͕̘̫͎̘̩̩̼̜̺͚̰̥̻̹̌̓͗̊̽̀̊́̆͊̐̓͐̈́͑̈́́̏͂̌̐̋̇͌̄̒̐̅̈́̒̉̌̐̿̀̇͂̔̊͛͊̒͒̇̾͑͂̄̓̀͛̓̅̀͑̑̍͊͋̃̂̓͗̓̀̈́̉̔̄̒̓̂͊̒͂̊͆͆͊̈̉́̓̅̎͊̑̒̇̎̌̑͑̍̆̅͊̈́̇̔͋̄̂͑̑̋̌͒̿̋̾̏̐̆̉̈͆͒́̂̾́͊̆̀̆̒̀̿̿͆̓͒̓́͋̀̌̀̊̃̄̈́͒̇͋̓͂͛̈́̀̒͗̔͂́̏͑͊͑̇̋͑͂̅̎͐̽͒́̐̊̃̈́̃̇̽͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠s̶̨̛̛̛̛̯̪̯̮͔̝̠̠͔̤̰̝̫̗͖̣͎̠̰̩͍̫̫̭͈̅̆̍̇̈́̿̓̉͊̾̓̈́̎̉̾̒͊͛̇̈́̔͒̒́͂̇̆̒͊̌̌̈̈͑̿͂͑̇̋́̈́̈́̊͗͑̎̂̽̾͛̇̈́͂̈́̿̑͊̇͊̽̌̔͗͋́̓̐̅̍̂̒̀̃̋̓̎̌̂̍̏̇̓̓͐̓̒̒̆̈́͒̃̆̂̊͛͋͛̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝į̷̧̡̧̧̡̡̛̛̹̫͈͖̩̲͕͇̩̦̪̪͍͈͔̠̤̭͍̪̱͇̭͉͇͖͎͇̳͈͖͔͓̻̼̖͙̫̞̦̙̫̠͇̙̩̳̘̟̥̰̤̟̗̝͕͇̹̗͇͎̬̻̙̘͍͔̻̳̬̼̤͇̰͎͚͔̼͓̦̖̬͎͙̱͈̮͔̝̘̩̞͖̼̭̟̞͈̪̥͔̮̜̜͕̂͐̈̓́̓̀͆͆̀͆̈́̅͌͒̈̉͊̓̀͗͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅz̷̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̞̙͈̻̹͓͓̺̝̤̰͇̬̠̖͙͈̠̠͈̗̮̞͉̟̩̗͈̥͔̘̭̼̥̺̭̩͙̬̠͉͈̘̻͚̙͚͚̹͈̙̻̹̬̻͍̮̯̫̹̫̝̜̜̞̰̫̰͉͍̗̩͇͈̥̹̼̲̻͎͉̘̰͍͇͕̺̠̰̙̪̫̙̭̮̣̘̗͎͓̼͚̗͖̼̭̯̫̰̦̻͕̯̭̘̰̪̱̣͙̜͈̝͔̗̟̰̝͔̰̘͓͚̮̖͈̩͔̻̳̮̱͈͉̘̹̥̪͉̣̘̭̞̹̪̤̞̙͖̘͔̗͉̓̊̂̉̋͒̊̑̉̿͐͛͐̉̈͑̊́̄̄̃̇̇̐͋̑̃͂̐̓͗̾̓͋͌̆̂͒̈́̉́͆͋̋̃̓͆̔̾̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅê̷̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̜̜̬̭͍͚̙̥̯̠͇̜͎̳͙̦̱̙̼̤̖͔͖̳̩͕̥̠̪͓̗̩̭̠͖͎̝͙͙̟̤̱͖̰͓̪̪͈̼̹͙͙̘̭͇̟̯̠̻̼̦̥̹͚̹̰̱̫̜͓̺̣̫̯͙̤̫̞͎̺̱̝̫̖̭̠̥̻̘͉̻͙̳̘͖̱̳̖̙̖̫̺͈̭̲̖̼̟̩̙̹͉̘̹̬̳̳͚̪̮̳̬̦̮̞͈͕̹͕̝̙͖̺̠͍̥̖̳̪͙͎̠̭̟̯͉̗͔͔̱̻̫̪͇̦̟̪͇̦̠͎̺͖̯̲̙̙͍̖̝͕̭̯̻̝͕͚̩̞͎̒̈̇͒̃̿̏̽́͆̈́̇̔̉͒̉̑̈́̐̊͂͌̽̌̾͒̈́̉͊̉̿̄̓̒̓͂̇͒̋̑͒̆͌͒̍̓͌̿̔̆̒̆̔́̉̍͂̄̈́̓͛̈́̓̏͑́̃̒͌̎̃͋̿̔̃̎̍́̄̽̏̾̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̨̛̲̤͕͓̥̠̱̯̜̬̺͕̫̘̩̼̦̦̠̻͔̤͎͙̦̪̩͉͚̤̥͓͕̫͔̙̼̖̳̬̫͚̮̱͚̜̱͈͍̘̼̭̼̤͚̝̭̝̯͔͚͚̙̤̯͙͎͚͉̼̖̭̪̰̯̻̠̳̺̣͚̥̺̮͔̰̺̳̖̹̫͎͇̱̣̫̬̲̙̓̎̒͑̈́̈́̓̿̓̒̽͛̀̿̆͛̉̊̋͐̊̑̈́̉̍̏̀̀̔̋̎̑̑͋̓̓́͂̓͆͂̈́̓̌̍̎̿̅͌̔̃̎̽̉̈́͆̾͊͆̑̒̏̒͐͒̃̇̇͊̌̃́̾̉̉̃͗̇̏͛̉̎͋͋̆̃̔̒̄͑́͊͂͂͛̌̆̃̓̈̊̀̈̍͒̃́́̔̀̏̊̆̊͆̐́͆̈̓̔̊́͊͒͊̂̀̇̀͂̒̇̇̃͛̐̅̓̽͑͐͐͆͐̃͋͛͐͑́́̎̐̓̈́̅͋̽̈́̓̍̏̎̄̔̔̿̄̅̀̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͚̰̜̟͔͓̹̲̻̼̖̭͈̱̮̲͔͙͔͚̜̤̪̪͉̪̖͕̜̠̫̥͎̖̺͚̰̺̜̮͕͓̤̦̪̬̳̲̬̦̳̞̹̤͉͚̞͙͙̞̠̩̜͎̟̭͈͇̹̫̙͚̜̫̬̫̃̏̊̀̀͌̔̃̓̓͂͗͛̅̇͌̈̄̒́̀̋̈́̔̏̀͆̂͗͂͂̀̌̅͌̔̅̂́͊͐̆́͂̀́͗́͛̔͆̉̍͆̽͋̔̒̇̉͐̓́̀̀͂̔̒̄̾̈́̀̃̏̇͛̔̌̉̀̃̔̎̀͑͛͑̈́͑̑̎̊͆̔̑̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅh̶̡̧̛͇̬͓͔̱̯̥̫͍̲̮̯͚͇̼͙̫̻̤̝̭̲͈͕̖̤̣͎͓͍̱͚̲̰̩̪̗̪̩̥̖̙̙͕̮͍͕̗̟̠̥̦̜̹̭̹̘̤͓͍̻̓̒͌͆̎͂͋͌͑̍̀̀͆͑̀̈͒̈̑̽̈̆́͛͛̏̊̽̊̿͗̔̊͑͐̒̈́̊̿͌͐̑̇̀͛̄̾̐́̈́̆̐̾͐͗̓͗̋́̂̑̒͋͐̓̽́̆̒͗͂̄̐̓̎̑̑̂͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅé̴̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̙̥̰͉̲͙̻̤̳͉̗̜̙͍͇̥̘̮̺̪̝̼͉͇̹̥͈̗̲̱͉̙͍̜̳̩̟͉̘̞̻̩̞͎̫̤̫͓̪̖͔̗̳̦͇̘̖̱͙̳͖̳̯̼̜̼̗̤̮͇̻̮̪͙̤̹̥̩͔̮͚͙̫̳͖͙͎̘͆͂̾́͒̀̀́̑́̐̉̎̉̋̊̏̀͛̐̌̐̓̔̀̈́̊̾̒̎̍̉̌̔̾̀̈́̾̈́̓̓̄̾̍̋́́̅̉͊̌͋̔́͛̓̈̑̈́͊̊̾̿̐͐̐͗̌͌̉͒̏͒̍͊̈͋̑̿̎͊͂̔̿͑́̏̈̎͌̎̃̑̊͑͂̎͂̇͛̈́͌̇̒͋́̓̏͂̂̐̔̈͐̐͒̆͋̂̒̏͋̔̅͂͑͒̓̂̐̄͂̂͑̆̂͂̈́̄͒̒̎̂̏͋̽̀̉̊̅̃̓͂́́̋̓͌͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̴̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̛͔̣͚̗̻̘̼̗̭̝̰͕̳̰̟̣͔͈͖̮̘̞͇̺̻̻͕̺̭̟͚̝̩̙̜̼̦̣̺̭̦͇̭̯̻̬̩̣̖̤̬̳͉̞̘͓̘̣̙̖͍̻̻̹̞̮̗̳̠͚̣̗͙͇͉̞̘̱͈̥͖̲̻̯̦͉̼͍̞͓͎͉͎̣̬̮̩͖͎̱̮̩̺̣̻̳̞̖̬͇͙͎̩͈̺̟̹̜̥̗̻̘̠̱̥̼̼̼͕̳̀̏̂̀͐͒̀͛̈́̇̋͛̏̓̍̽̾͛̈́̈́͌̅̈́̄͑̓͂͌̇͊͌̇͌͂̌̍́̈͐̕͜͜͜͜g̸̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̖͇̣̜͙͚͎͈̳͓̩̹̫͇̤͓̭̗͓̙̮̩̠̤̤̬͇̤̘̺̯̺̗͈̜̖̜͇̭͓̣̟̪̟͇̖̘̲̤̝̹͚͎̯̩̮̥̞̺̠͓̼͉̭̲͔̰̘̻̮͍̖͎͔͇̖̙̤̯̗̜̞̤̫̞̳̩̩̰͍̦̯̤̠͇̜̙͍̩̱͎͖̤̗̫̬̭̠̱̟̭̩̽͒͗͐̌̓̈̑̔̑̌̇̈́̃̂̊̇̓̒̋̋͗͛̃̍͑̈́̑͐̓͋̎́̓̋̔͗͆̄̆̏̈́̌̋̿̎͊̐̎͊̐͌̉͌̍̎̒̈̔̒̿̅̆̌̍̆͆̿̑̔͌͋̓́͌͗́͆̓̍͗̈̽̽̑̀̅͗̂̃̉͂̈̔̇̀́͊̅͑̐͊̀͂͋́͋͊̎͆̉͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅȇ̴̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̢̹͍̮̭̼̪͉͎̜̤͕̟͖̱͍̯͈̘̠̻̟̻̲̻͖̭̠̤̺̮͉̘͈̦̬͖̤̭̩̝͙̫̪̜̠̖͈͕̮̱͈̣̠̩̝̘͎̯͖͉̻̖̝͔̼̥̻̹̬̙̪̰̯̙͈̰̼̭͈̗̣̬͙̘̹͔̜̪͚͎͎̯̭͓̮̲̻̖̮̪̞̗̙̜̜̰͙̥͇͓̜͇̤̺͉̰̜̟̝͙̦̮͚̗̤̺̠̮͓̺̜̣̱͓̲̬̣͇̱̥̮̯͎̞̟͖̜̝̹̪̗̰̰͓̖̰͍̰̲͇̜̱̜͕̱͋̾̏͂̽̀̈͐̊̓̋̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅh̴̡̧̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̧̛̬̩̗̖̖͓̯̜̖̼̦͕̖̜͖̩͔̟̤͇̼͍̬̻̺̠̺͎̞̥̘͕̰͉͕͚̪͚̘̱̭̖̺̯̫͚͙̠̞̹͕͎̯͖̠̙̰̝͖͉̬͕̞̗̘͓̖̪̤̠͕̘̦̩̯͓͉̘̭͙͎̲̻̟̲̘̘͉͇̯̬͉̠̝̻̗̥̗̦̫̰̪̦̮̯̠̘̥̭͔̟̦̬͈̦̲͇̠̯̬̞̤͙̤̟̰͇̞̮̱̥͖͖̱͓̠͕̤͉̭̲̮̞̙͔̘͕̫͕̲͈̫̙̲̠̮͙͓̀̐̓̊̓̅̋̔̋̾͐̉̋̀͊̈͐̊̏̀͒̎̾̉̔̀̅̾͐̉̅̒̿͐̈̆͂̄̃͊̌͛̾͛͐̿͛̉̾̅̎̇̿̎͌̄͊̾͛̂̎̑̉͒͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̛̛̛̪̣̱̱̩̠̬̎͂͒͛̅͌͛͗̀̽̎́̀͛̾͌̌͗̓͌̔̊̓̈͌̓̇́̈́̄̇̿̈́̂̎͑͛́̂̎͑͌͛̽̊͛̔̌̊̂́̈͊͑̀̾̿̆̈́͑̌̌͆̐̏͛̅̍̈́͑̆̂̓̈̇͐̐̂̓̀́̅̉̐́͋͊͆̍̀͋̃̅̓͐͐̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝g̶̨̛̮͈̞̗̺̤͍̦̫̳̰͌̆̆̈́̉̆͗̽̊͆̾̈̈́́͋́́̂̐̈̌̏̅̆͆̍̀͐̾̓̾̋̇̎́͒̈́̏͊̄̓͊́̓͒̂̀́̈́͋̿̽̿̓̀̋̎̏̈̌͗̃͛̈́̔̒̈͑̒̀͆̀͛̀̃̾̏̓̏͑́̏̃̾͒̈́̌͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̴̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̪̼̩͖̼̼̩̮͍̤͉̯̳̤̫̹͙̗̣̺̥͇̹̪͎͉̥̰͙̩̬̠͇̹̦̦̰̝̺͓̪̪̟̠͙̱̹̹͍̞̥͉̻͇̮͓̰̹̟̣̫̠̠̱̯̜̪̲̱͚̱̺͇̞̗͈̭̠̪̻͚̣͈͈̩̠̗̫̜͓̼̺͔̗̞͍̟̗̼͎͎̥̫͇̟̺͚̰̭͎͕̘̙̮͎̥̬̫̪͉̮̗͎͙̳̙̻̣̥̓̐͊̂͐̔͗̄̀̓̒̂͐̊͑̈̉̐̂̊͂̆̃̈́̃͒͌̎̈́̀̆̓͛͐͂́̈́̄̈͒͑̒̈́̌̎͋͐̆̌̾͋͐̉́͗̑̋͑̂̇̀̔̆̏̓̌̄̽͊͊͗̒͛͛͛͛̆̓͒̉̎̋̄͌̉̈́̌̔̑̂͗̒̓͂͑͊̎̉͋̑̂̈́̌͊̂̍̋̐̅̃̉́̋̔̔̎̈̃̽͋͂͊̌̔̋̊̀̂̃̀͆̽̆̈́̔̃͑̊̈́͑̃̓̆͒͌̆̍̽̓͗̀̅̆̅̀̀̓̿̂̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝í̸̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̬̺̫͎̰̪̙̮̭͇̯̲̘̱̭͖̞̖͕̖͍̦͈̙̲̱̝̯̫͉̰̙͈͓̠̟̘͙̗̣̜̺̙̻̻̹͇̣͉͍̣͙̯̱̫͙̈̍̀̇̂̇̄̊͗̍̐̈̉̑̄͌̌̿̐͑̈͗̽͗̀̀́̀̀̏̆͆͛͂̅̈́͑̄́̈̔̎̈́́̈̎͒́́͊͑̿̇̍́̆̀̉͐̀͑͂̃̌̂͂́͑̏̅͂̄͌̓̎̽̑̌̏͂͒̽̀̏̍̑͊̃̾̋̑̅̎̿̍̃̂̑̈̈́̆̇̓́̓̽̿̀͌̈́̏̈́͌͂̇̽͛̓̂̎͛͐̽̀̒͐͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅņ̷̢͕̳̤̬͔̱͍͚̠̟͓̤̫̞̤̜̖͙̙͚̱̮͙̟͎̺̜̋͆̍͑͋̄̓̒̇̀̑́͗͒̉̈́͆̋̈̑͋̓͋̃́̇͋̀̏̓́̒͌͛̑̑̓̅̽̇̋̐̃̍̄̈́̉̈́̐̎̂̆͑͛͐̈̓͑͗̌̎̿̃̆͑̔̐̊͑̿͐̄̈̑͂̈́̌̑̔̈̌̇̋̒͌̓͂̈́̂́̽̓͌̇̄̔̾̋́̆̿̊̄̌̀̐̏̑͑̈́̃̊̉͛͗̄͗͐͒͊̂͋̍̿̌́̓̉̾͗͛̿̒͐͆̓̃̔͋̐͂̋̾̋̾̃̑͌͗͒̌͊̿̍̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ẗ̶̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̝͇̞̞̪̞͇̥̯̟͖̠̫͈̺͎̼̞̬̱͓̭͉̯̲̫̤̜̣͔͖̣̘̣͖̻̳͉̟̜̟͇̳̜̤͓̬͉͔̣͚͕̞͚͉̩̹̞͈̞̙̗͔̖͉̜̘̟̮̯͎̬̩̜̱̙̱͙͎͖̗̘̞̤̩̦̥̮̩̳̤̹͎͇̗͔̗͍̘̗̳͇͓͎̱̠̼̘͎͍̙͓͈̘̻͔̩̱̰̠̪̞̪̟͉̹̺͕̳̲̦̳͔̬̥͍͖̝̙̹̻̦̓̌͆̑̑̑̍͆͂̈́̉͂̈́̅͐͐̇̈͑̆͛̏̔̋͐́͛̓̓́̋̑͒̆̔̉̒̈́̍̌̊̈́̃̆͆̀̈̾̌̉̉̀͌̊͋̈́̂̌̂̀̋͒͆̊͐̾̂͂͛̿́͗̔̉͂͑̍͋̐̍̃̐̃̒͐̍̋̎́̈́̌̿̃̓̉̊̆̊͋̑͑̏̇̃́̅̓̌̀͒̇͒̆́̓̔͂̋́͌̇̅́̈́̅̇͒̇͊̍̔̒̃̆̒̿͊̿̽͋̊̆̂̓͛̒̈͊̆̅̀͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅơ̵̛̛̛͉̥̇̓̾̀̾̈́͒̈̄͑́̓̒͑͒̄̅̅̄̈́̀͌͌̋̽͌̈́̆̈́͛̎̓́͌̄̓͊̑̀̀̀̄͛̊̆̿̀̑̔͐̈́̍̀̄̾̽̾͛̎̄̏͑̏̒͒̔̎̓̂̈͌́͗̓̀̐̄̅̊̈́͆͒̆̅̍̈́̄͂͒͗̔̎̈́̉̀̓̈͑̂͆̾̋̈́̇̃͌͋͆̃̄̓̂͑̐̇͆̑͑͐̄̂̋̿͆̌̒̽͑̈̈̅͗͊̄̉̈́́̌̓͐̓͑͋̉̎͊̀̍̈́̌̌̃̈́͊͛̎̓̂͊͂̈̄̾̏̄̽̆̾͆̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝.̵̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̢͍̙̲̥͚̗̞̗͓̺͔͙̙̺͕̻̳͈̻̹͈̬̖̟͔͎̲̥̪̭̞̠̪̩̱̹̲͖̫̳̰͖̖̩̻̩͉͉͎̱̝̭̫̳̣̣̼̜̞̫̱͉͖̤̜̯̼̼͖̩̫̦̮̠̞̱̜̜̖̩͕̫̹̼̫̮̯̔͑̅̀̽̈̾̔͂̓͗̊̑͗̽̈́̀́̍̇̐̅̓̒̅̑̍̌̆̐̍̾͆̀̓̊̅̈́͒̅̑̎̀̆͋͊̆̉̄͐̀̾̓́̆̐͑̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̛̛͉̟̤͖̻͍͍͚͔̘̣̟͙̙͖̪͈͔̲̱̭̩̹̲͙͙͉͍̞̣͕̘̩̠̻͔̬̲̱̰̤̜̠̱̯͓̫̘̗͈̺̭͉̮͉̝͚̜̩̯̹̬̪̞̠̬̹̫̤͍̣̰͙̼̠̠̺̙̜̪̬̜͕͚̖̜̱̱͔̻͖̪̭̤̮͙͎͚̰͎̳̯͉̖̺̰̬̞̤̭̺͓͓̘̲̻̺̠͍̭̟̩͔̳͍̲͚̰̰̫̠͙̖̲̲̩̱͔̙̠̗͚̈́̍̋̏̍́͆̎̿̌̐͂́̇͂͆͆̾́͊̓̋̄̀̊̍̾̓̃͋͒̃͆̓͊̽̒̒̄̃̃̈́́̓̌͗̂͋͆͂̑͋͛̒̓̽̀̔͊̐̿́͗́͛̐̉̊͂̀̈̑́͒̈́̽͗̋͛̊͌̽͐̉́̈̀̋̎̿̅̍̏͋̽͗̑͌̎͐̀̆̀̈́̆̏͋̈̓͗͆̈̊̂̒̆͆̈̇͒̆̈́̾͊̏̆̀͋͌̽̄̈̓̓̋́̓̈́̅̓̂͌̅͐̐̎̔̾͆̈́̆̎̈́̒́̆̅́̒̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̙͚͈̹̼̣̞̰͎̺̼̲͍̤̼̼̗̱̼̣͉̜͎͙̥̹̱̮͔͉̭̗̟̮̣̘̜̰͍̺̦̤̭͉̤͍̞̫̟̮̙͉͙̤̻͔̻̰͐̊͒̽͌̽̓̆̑͛͐̋̐̍͊̓͊̓̃̅̈͐̅͂̔̈͆́̑͌̄̏̌̄̒̔̒̈́͋̈́̍̀͌͒̀͒̊̎͑͑̒̈̌̉̇͊̀́͛͆̆̆́̈́̀̀̇̀̽̀͑͋̋͛̀͒͛̉̔̽͋̓̋͗̆̓̀̌̈̔̃̉́͋̽̐̇̅͆͊̈́̈́̂͆̐̔͑́̉̈͑͊͆͒̉̋̅͗̓́͌͛̃̀͂̎̀̊͋̉͒̂͆̆̎̾̐̈́̽̍̓͆̅͂̍͑́̐̅̈͑̄͐͑͊́̓͐͐̊̀͋̎̈̇̐̒̈̊͐̍̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅn̷̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̛̬̘͎̱̬̘̱̗̜̱̞̬̺̜̺͙̗͍͓͎̭͚̹̼̜̭͉͎̼̯̰͉͈̼̩͙͍͉͉̹͙̟̠̻̳̖̗̩̠̝̟͉̹͚͓̪͎̪͇̦͖̲͖̼͖̪͍̺̗͔͖͚̙̪̯̗̪͉̳̺̠̼̻͇̏͌̊̽̄̂̆̊͐͐̑̒̉͌̔̐̈̋́̑͋̐͐̾̈́̀̿̂̐̏̉̈̀̀̍̓̓̀̓͑́͌̒̽̔͂͂͌͗̆̀̎͛̏̏̊̀̑̇̑̈́̓͋͂́̑̈́̂̿̈͑̏͌̐̑́̐̐̋͒̓̇͋̎̀̈̃̓̇̑̇͗͂͐̿̈̊͆̒̈́͐͐̍̌̒͊̏̽̋̊̍̇͐̇̿̈́͗̑͒̈́̉͑̒̑̑̔͑͊͋̍̉̎̃͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅd̸̢̨̢̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͈̳̰͕̹̰̝̗̙̯̻̺̦̖̗̭̣̼̥͇̥̖̰͇̝͙͇͍͇͎̺̰͇̫͈͖̬̦̞̭̫̪̪̖̥̝̟̬̘̼͓͈͎̼̝͕͉̙͈̥̩̬̱̟̳̙̬͔͍̫̯͍̪̟̰͓̼̰̹͙̺͓̲̮͉͎͖̦̠̯̝̺͕̥̫͉̻̜̩̦̖̯͚̼͕͕̤̮͇̖̠̭͈̪̫̣̗͎̝̳͕̯̳͓̗͈̖͙̦̬̯̺͕̽̈́̋̈́̓͗̄͗͒̒͂̋̄̒̀̆͌̑̈́̃́͗́͂̈́̍̆̒͑̃̾͑̐̈̍̏̎̏̍̉̆̆̓̿͛̌̂̂̈̃̑̇͌̔̉̔͛͌̈́̈́̎̉̒̂̔͂̅̐͛̐͒̄́̀̈́̆̏͂̌͑̍̆͂͋́̽͂̈́͂̀̍̏̃̏̂͐̉͛͋̒̊̔̎̐̓͌̎̿́͛̀́̽͆͐̂̈́̌̽̄̔̓́̐̄̄̀̍̃͗̂̉̂̐̓͊̇̓̎̄̐̑̍͐͐̑́͆͗̈̈̉͋̓̈́̒̇̑̂̄̄̉̒̒͊͋́̓̿̇̍͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̥̩̣͇̥̥̳̻̺̹̺̩̳̭̳͓͉͚̼̦̣̝̜͔̤̬̰̻̭̪̞̻̖̦̟̮͈̯̠̼̜̹͖̟̩̙͙̳̯̫͙͚̝̯̬͓̩̞̟̙͈̜̰̦͖̖̘̤͍͎͙͚̦̖̤͙̤͎̪̪͖̮͉͉̫̲̝̟̮̩̬͕͓̳̻͙̠̙̳͈͔̟̗͇̥̞̫̣̰̹͎̗̙̤͖͚̱̟̹̫̻̪͎̤̫̺̘̗͔̤̜͇̠̰͎̞͉͖̥͚̣͎͈̻̦͖̼͚̼̬̮̫̮͆̌̑̊̍̈́̽̆̀͐͐̍̒̊̍́̆͐̓̉͋́̆̐̇̎́͂̅̌̊̔͒͗͊̌͌̀̋͑̑̈́̾͆͆̀̎̂̿̈́́̿̋́͌̓̓̈́̌̈̌͛̎̔̃͐̌̈́̀̍̓̋̈̾̑̆̐̅́̓̀͊͒̔͂̈́͒͊͌̂͒̉̎̄͌̋̀̔͊̊̾̌̅̽́̑̈́̓̈̈̋́̐̃̆́̋̉͗͆͆̇͗̓̐̒̊̾̈́̃̋͒̈͊̒́͂̌́͌̏̂̃͒̀͋̂̋̒̍̉̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅI̷̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛͇̻̫̯̩̖̪̠̳̹͇̻̥̣̤̱̲̠̹̯͙̱̫͈͍͚̦̠̩͖͔̤͍̙͙̖̙͚̩̞͈̲͖̦̖͉̫̣̖͙͍̗̩̾̾͐̑̅̀̋̉̎͒̍̍̈̍̏̌̃̔̐̃͐̉̄̑̆̏͋̅̒̔̀̈́̏̄̽̉̐̇̐̌̍̂͊̐̒̓̉͐̿̐̌͆̔͗͂̎͆̅́͒̓̒͂̂͂́̈͒̎̇̌̌̇̀̋̅͋̑̊̑̓̇̓̿̏̌̊͛͒̆̈́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̟̹̳̦̩̹͎̮̲̩͙̭̼̹̻̙̩͓̟̳̠̮̟͖̼̬̠̣̣̭͖̝͇̮̣̻̦̹̞̖̥̹̫̤͎̻͍͎̼̫̥̤͇̱͔̘̤̹̤̘̞͖̱͙̼̱̣͍͎̗̼̜̝̻̙̭̼͖͇͔̬̜͖̻̜̻͕͇̟̞̘̭̰̰̬̙̺̜̝͓͎͔̰̲̞͓̮͕͓͖̯̻̤̹̦̮͕̳͓̜̪̫̳̪̫͕̩̮̟͍̖͔͉̻͚̺̫̲̳̲̯̣̼̥̱̥͖̹̘̲̻̤͓̦̮̞̭̥̰̗̞̙͔̈́̌̏̄̾͌́̇̔̽̅̿̌́̾̏̆̉͋̃̄̈́͋̿̎̀̓͒͐͊͋͂̇͊̂̒̓̏̈́͊͐̾̃̌̆̽̂͗̒̽͐̔̑͆̈̄̍̊͋͋͑̀̃̑͒͗̐̈́̒̀̃̓͒̎̉̌͋̿̈́̎̂̋͛́̽́͑̆͌͆̈̌̓̑̇̿̑͂̊̀̈́̔̉̍̍̔͌͗̿͋̐̾̓̎̅̐̂̇͗̓͌̂́̌́́͑̈͒͐̈́̀͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̝̗͚͓̫͇̳̞̤̻͎̭͉̠̟̦͎̮͔͙̜̘̤̱͉̥͔̩̰̲̗̼̥̣̺͓̭̯̬͇͎̹̠͍͔̦̜̩͓̠͉͇͎̪͇̥̯͇̪̟͙̻̜͖̙͎̺͖͖̹̙̰͚͍̥̥͓̲̟͔̱̞̦̝͙̣̼̜̤̞̯͍̗̫̻̹͈̬̪̼̪̪̞͙͈̯͉̙̼̣͕̰̠̹̻͓͇͚̘̗̭̠̘͈̩̠̪̳̺̫͖̪̞̞̼̺͚̲̬͎̞̯̰̱̬̻̠͚̼̻̹͚͚̋̌̾͐̃͊̅̿͌͐̏̎̀͂̀̃͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅa̶̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̛̛̛͎̫̲̝̫̭͉̩̲̫͉̫͖͍̗̱̻̭͙̟͉̞̲͈͈̫̗͓̠͔̹̟̜̼̺̗̙̮̩͎̭̭̖̯̩̮͓͖̻̮͎̳̙͈͇̹̲̖͉̗̠̠̫̻͖̜̟̞̦̬̳̠̲̥̬̼͕͍̦̳͍̩̟̺̼̙̮̝̙̘̬͔̟̹̼̜͉͉̭̼̗̪͉͈̲͉̭͉̺̼̰̫̜͔͔̦̟̼͖̘̠͍̩̬̮͔̗͉̳̥̲̖̣͖͓͕̫͉̺̤̠̩̖͎͔̠̖͖̮̮̺̳͓̯͎̪̟̫̹͕͓̞̘̪̻̙̬̐̈̄̂̈́̅̈̈̅̎͒̔͒̈́̎́͊̍͂̑̒̄͐͐̈͑̽̀̇̆̇̂̌͂̓͛̈́͂̇̏̉̿̒́̇̆͗̽̌̓̒̐͐͂̏͊͌̒͊̅̉̾̂͑͛͊̋̉̇͗̀̏͂̈́̌̐̿͒̈́͊̋̈́͗̈́͂̓̾͆̌̔̊͛̓̀͐͊̾̇̍̏̓͒͋̐͒͑̇̈́͐͗́̋̐̌͆̄̒̎̓̾̌̂̌͑̀̾̀͂͗̆͑͌͌̅͐͊̃͑́̆̽͑́̎̂̊͂̓̃̀͋̾̃̂̇̏͋́̓̌͆̓͂̂̎̂̔̌̀̏̅̓̿̔̾̈́́̅̂͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̛̼̭̟̠͚̝̺̟͍̮̣͒̇̔̀̋̈͛͆͊̎͌̀̅̃̕͘ȩ̵̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̱̖̰͕̜͕̯͍̰̖̟̮͈͓͎̝̣̫̞̗̟͚͕̘̪̦͔̤̯̟̹̺̬̦̙͙͇̤̪̫̳̮͈͓͕̺͔͔̘̤͍͔͚̘͚̞̼̬̰͚͎̠̠̤͕̘̲̗̬͚͎̭̝̞͙̪̰͕͓̗̘̞̼̳̙̘̳͇̜̎́͌̽̀̈́͆̒̃̿̊̆̅̓̄̆͐̆̓̎̊̀͛̈̌̔̃̾̒̀͆̒́̀͒̃͒̉̇̿͐̈́̅̄̈́͗̅̀̅̾̽͂̈́͊̈̔͒̔͑̀̄̽̓̋̉̽̎͆̽͛́̈́̇̈́̾̈̅̑̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̹̣̻̯̮̯̻͈̰̬̙̜̬͈͍̣̹̙̬̥̺̟̠͎̲͉̥̥̘̙̥̙̣̰̱̖̫͔̣͙͉̙̮͎̝͕̻̦͈̤̤̩̙͙̪̪̪̭̦͚̱̩̭̠̪̜̦̜̪̫̘͙̭͙̬͙̭̖̞͙̣̠̰̺̲̞̾̓̏̏̓̃̄͊͂̈͗̐͛͛͋͋̐̆̒̿̈́̀̑͐̀͂̉̉̃̈́͆̑͛̓̉̓͂̆̾̍͊̒͂̓͆͑̔̌̆̋́̓͊͊͛̓̀͐̇͑͊̐̐͌̔̓̏̂̿̊̐͌͗̀̑̏̅̈́͂̍̀̄̃̾̾͊̓͆̈̓́́͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅţ̸̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̤̬̗͚̞̤̪̜͈̘͎̳̫̳͔͚̤͚̞͚̤͕̦̮͇͚̹͖͓͉͍̭̼̯̯̝͇̞̝̺̭̙͉͈̖̳̤̫̪̦͙̻͎̟̖̣̦͙͉̳͉̱̗̥̬͈͍̦̥̦͉̳̩̖̳͓̩̱̣̹̟̮̟̭̱͓̹̯̹̪͔̹̜̘̰̹̜̥̖̹͕̯͈̬̦̺͙̗̱̫̬͖̙͍̥̤̻͇̔̔͋͊̌̈́̏̎̀͗̾̏͛̑̈́͐͒̄̍̂͑̆̽͑̃͋̈́̔͊̈́̎̎̆͑͒̌̅̏́̾̏͋̃̾́̌̀̇͊̎̈̏̌̿̐̈́̍͑̂̏̐̎͗̆͆̓̀͛́̾̈́̌̅̾̔̉̋̇̾̽̌̏͆͂́̆̑̍͆̈́͊͊̽͛͑̅̋̃̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̴̧̡̧̧̛̛͈̹̟̰͓̳͕̦͚̟͎̯̞̞͓͉͕̩̠̹̬̲̳̜̹̩̩̭̙͉̠͍̰̳͈̱̻͎͙͐̿͋͊̇̈́̿̐͛͒̈̈́͛̓̈̍͌̐̒̆̅̃͊̓͗̽̀͆̍̐̏̅͌͒͒͐̿̈̔͆̉̒̀̃̇̌̍͑͋̈̄̈́̏̈́̆́̀̓̚̚͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̧̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̼̺̫̪̪̭̱̳̞̜̗̪̤͕̣͚̞̼̟̺̣͖̰̗̠̳̲͉͕͔̮͇̭͇̣̳̹̣̣̰̗̘̤͚͍͚͈̪͇̺̣̱͕̠̘͎̝͔͖̙̫͙̙̖͙̘̫͍̩̪̳͎̦̠̖̳̼̞̤̮͔͇̼̲̖̖̣̟̰̙̯̗͍̯̝̮̲̹̳̝͖̮̻͕̪̬̤̝̺͎̺͎̰̙̪͔͕̊̋͌̃͂͐͆̂͋͛̏͛͂͋̈́̽̿͆̌͗͂̓̏̀̃̄̍͊͛̈̈́͊̓́̀̍̌́̍͂̔̔̀̑̈͂̿̀́͂͂͋͐͋̿͑̆̆̔̀̀̊̋͛͌̿͌͐̀̏̈́̃̀̆̊̑͐̏̾̇̇́̔̄͊̏̓͊͌̍͆̅̀̌̎̑̓̾̅̑̉̀̔͒͋̾̀̅̓̅͛͗́͌̄̀̏̽̎̑͑̈́͛͛̿́̍͊̽̌͂̔͂̌́̇̎̏̇̀̆̈́̂̾͆̀̅̐͊̒̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̵̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̫̣̺̘̠̥͖̱͓̫̻̜̯͚̬̲̺̦̪̺̘̳̩̖̣̬̩̘͕̜̱̓̓̊͋̓̊̓͑̀̆̋̀̂̾͋͗̽͋̇̐̎̂̀̐͋̉̾̈́́̓̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̷̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̛̦͍̗͈̜̘̱̙̭͓̬͙̤̞̟̞̯̝̮̜͎̱͉͙̤̥̲̠͎̦͕͓͚̼͙͔͙̟̹̪̥̫̗̜͈̳̹̲̰̺̲̪̱̗̘͎͙̘͚͚͎̥̜̤̦̟̳͇̮̫̻̝͓͈̺̙̮͉̰̱̫̥͖̤̟̹̦͖̼̹͎͍̮̰̘̣̪̤͈͎͍̭̻̖̦͙͚̻̹̋͗̈̃͂̽̓͑̾̐̀̎̍̎̑̎́̾̅̇̈́͌̓̆̈́̌̈̅́̈̀́͋̃̍́̃̍̏͆̍͘̕͜͜͠͠͠ͅ ̵̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛͓̭̫̤̮̳̥̗̫̦̠͈̱͕̪̫̻̯̣͈̮̬̣͇͚̺͍̯̣͇̳̼̯͙͙͎̙̟͕̺̞̤̺̻̬͓̻̲̪̤̖̟͔͕̤͈̫̱̯̤̺̳̟̭̤̮͉͖͓̹̖̞̬̩̝̥̟̟̜̩͉̺͎̞̙̰͚̳͚̟̟͇̩͈̫̩̤͎͎̜͚̟̩̗̖̺̦͓̤̫̺̥͉͕̪͓̠̜̻̰͈͖̗̙̙͕̣̜̘͈̮̄́̉͆̈̑͗̈̉̉͛̉̐̒̍̇̍̂̆͛̇́̓̒̂̅̈́̈́̓̆̌̓̐̋̌̎̓͆͌̈́͒̀̄̈́̿̒̓͒̈́͂̊̓́̄̔̒̎̿̀̈̎͗̀̉̓͛̽͐̔̉̅̈́͛̏͗̅͋̌͒͐̔͛͊͑̀̿̏͒̿̍̃͆͐̄̽̓̈́͆̔͆̆̏̆͐̀̌͐́͌̄͋̊̃̋̃̇̐̅̊̌̿̽̐́̐̈͐̔̇̔̽̌̏̔̈́̏͆̐͋̓͗̋́̊̀̀̋̄̽͋̅̔̑̂̂̂̽̂̄̋̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̵̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̛͉̖̥͖̼͙̙̝̜̜̘̦̺̰͖̤̮̤͈͉̼̝͇̯̭̻̤͎̺̠͖̙̤̠̭̲͍̭̞̖̬̲̞̦̭̰̹͍̰̳̞̣͖͓͖͙͔͍̯͓͇͙͓͉͚̬͈͚̱͕̩̯̣̠̝̺̀̎̅̿͋̒̉̀͛̽͂̇̆̓̿̈̍́̍́̐̽̏͊͋̈͂̽̍̑̓̇͗̓̇́̈̅͋̍͒͒͛͑͋́̈́̇̒́͌̒͑͒̅̐͌̆̿̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̵̨̨̧͇͎̣̘̪̤͚̬̯͓̹͚̪̩̫͚̖̜͕̦̀́͛̄͗̈́́̐̀̓̄̒͆̍͗̈́͑̐̿̄̾̈́̐̑̈̌̃͆̌͌̉̆̾̈͋͂̈́͒͛͗̎͐̓̃̃͛̃͐̈́̀̊̽̆͊̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͠͠ͅę̶̧̡̡̧͓̗͚̣͕̯̻͓͚̼̭̙̮̭̬̰̙̣̫̙̗̼̘̣̗̻̤̭͚̤̲̹̹̗̗͙̗̘̱̩̘̬̠͔̝͚͍͈̻̮̫͉̍̐̓̾͐́́͋̈̾̀̏̓̄̏͜ ̷̢̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̺͎̦̠͓̪̦̟̣̱̖̫͉͇̮̦̜̤̣̰͔͓͓̗̲̳͖͍͓̫̩͇̰̥̝̪̱͙͉̗̫͕͓̯̹̻̗̬̘̰̩͖͙̮̗͓̪̖̙̜͙̤͖̖͓̰̜͍̖̱͔̤̲̩̟͕̥̩͈̣̙͉̪͈̹̬͈̪̣̭͕̜͓͖̥̟̤̮͕̭͚̠̪̤͙̘̥̥̰̠̬͈͔̭̹̺̬͖̻̼͇͓̲̟̳̯̺̙̞̞͔̼̗̲̼͚̮̞̀͌͗̍̆̈́̄͒́́̓̓̓́̈́̾͋̾́̓̒́͗̆̈̍̐̆̈́͊̎͗̔͊͊̓͂̉͋́̒̈̈́͐͗̾͛͋̒́͛͒̑̀̀̆̀̅̾̅̃͛͌̂̈́̏͊͐̔̍̈́̊̓͌͊̈́͐̎̔̀̐̋̏̇͑͊͌̆̆̇̆̈́́̉̓̔̾̽̈́̑̈́͐̓̓̀͑̀̊͗̉́͑̀̍̈́̐̈́͛̅̐̓̇̉̔͒͊͐̄̂̒̽́͆̄͐̽͐̓͐̍̇̉̇̈̀̅̍͛̅͂̏͆̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅô̶̲̬̱̫̳̲̻̤͓͈̱̦̬͉̯̲͇̫̼̝̼̪̝̤͙̖͍̭̇̇̏̌̉̋̌͜ͅņ̷̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̻̝͔̪͚̙͈̩̯͚̤͔͈̗̣̞̰̩̮̟̫͔͎̫͎̬̪͉͕̱͔̫̯̳͓̰̱̜̱͈̯̰͉͔̗̭̯̘̞̝̪̙͇̯̞̖̦̘͔̳̻͖̦͇̰͖̠̭̥̩͚̞̲̺̯̠̗̖̙̱̹̞̠̻͚̮̥͉̠̟͓̠̞̝̩̘̜̲͚̼̪̺̬̹̥̝͔̙̣͇̯͉͇̝̫͖̯̭͚͚̦̘̭̦͈̪̜̩͔̙̝̝̗͔̩̤̙͉̳̪̦͚̖̜̰͇͙͖̩̙̣̼̯̟̩͓͖͙̱̬̤̗͙͍̐͊́͗͛̍͋̈́͌̐͋̉̋̋̎̑̈͌̒̆͋̐̑̀̀͛̌̇̿̆̐̿͑̇͊̑̄̀̈́̊̊̓͌̅̋̉̎̉̓̈̂̿̌̐͋̂͌̓́̂̈́́̀̉͌͛̎̃̿̌̅͌̈́́͊͌̆̎̈͋̇̀͗̔͗̈́́́̈́́̾̍͌́͒̿̆̌̒̔̇̔̓̉̓̔͗͆̇́̾̾̈́̈́̅̈́̄̉͌̈̾͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẹ̵̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛͕̠̝̱̭͈͍̙̤̜̤̻͍̯̗̠̳̩̖͕͔̗͉̭͖̱͍̟͎̗̤̭͕͚̣̫̙͎͓̮̭̦̱̗̦͇̝͉̹͇̦̙̖͖̰̺͉̼͍̲͕͍͔̭̪̹͕̣̪̠̹̱̥̙̙̙͙͙̱̝̠̲̤̥͚̠̺̟̹̖͎̥̺͈͓͙͈͉͇̞͇̼̣͔̥͇̖̞̯͕̘͓̮͓̝̻̪̙̩̬̘͍̗̭̠̟̙̣̤̖̮̭͖̟̑̆͗̀͛̋͊̽͋͒̅͒̔̒̇̾̿̍̉̀͌͂͂̑̏͋̑̀̈́͌͆̍͂̇̋͋̓̅̂͐̅̈́̄̇̈́̌̏̇͌͗̓́̓̓̊̾̎̀̄͊̾̆̇̍͛͒́͛̂̿̂̇̄͑̊̐̍̌̍͑̐̈́̉̔̇́̈́͂͋̌̄̾̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̦̲͖͎͍̟̞̥̭̲̘̮̪̹̤͇̣̺̳̙̮̝͎̰̠̤̹̪̘̺̳͙͉͇̝̫̯̗̖̘͔͖͕̤̳̼͉̮̤̖̣͇̥̭̪̜̝̩̼̙͔͇͔̬̗̦̼̭͇̩̮̫͔̫͙̯̼̗̱̲͎͇̜͇̖͍͖̥̫̱̪͉̣̝͓̫̯̯̯̤̫̺͍̞̫̟̟̎̽̃̏̏̈́̇̆̍̈́́̑͑͂̎̈͒͆̋͆͗̈́̓̀̅͂̿͊̇̐̏́́̅̃̂̊̿̏̈́͐̆̑̓̒̽̾͆͒̅̀̀̀̉̊̓̑̀̄͆̽́͐̉̐̉͂̏̾̄̔͆̈́́͂̽̋́̇̏̾̿̾͐̑̿͌͌͒͐́͂̈́̃̈́̊̈́͛̋̍̐͋̋͆́̉̽̒͂̑͋̅̈́̌̓́̓̎̃̿̎͋́̿͛̈́̐̎̀̌̋͂̍̏̾̈͌͂̈́͊̈́̿̊͒̒̔͆̇̅̐̒̉̿̈̓͌̓̆̀͛̈̿́̅̃̇̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅt̵̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛͓̳̜͎̞̗̘̘̥͉̞͖̰̪̠͔̮͍̤̜͈̼̞͙̯̮̘̮̳̣̬̝̤͍̞̝̙͓̦͖̟̭̩̤̼̟̦͕̱̝͖͎̟̟̼͈̭̞̣̪͎̯͇̘͇͈͔̜̣̟͓̩͇͚̤̠̦̮͚̦̰̠̼͍͈̝̪͔̫̲͉̬̫̝͎͖̣̘̘̣̮͇̩͎̥̠̖̤͖̭̻̣̥̻͚͍̣̟̹̟͈̥̗̪̻͈͚͕̜̱̱͚̗̟͖̫̦̜͈̠̬́̄̄̀̾̓̒́̃̈́̊̈͌̊̋̅̾̇̉̏̇̈́̆́̄̍͒͊̓̓̈̂̊̈́̾̑̐̄̔̓͐̃̌̈́̆̓̽̀̔͑̈́͆̃̀̔̈̊͑́̇͂͐̒́̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̶̧̨̢̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈͔͉͖̜̯͓̜̖̝̪̲̲̟̬̮͙͖̤̩̩͉̩̻͓̼̰͔͉͔̭̹̞̘̩̰̟͉̟̠͓͉͚͉͎̲̺̣̬̟̪̦̙̖̞̱̳͖̣͉̼̗̮̞̰̼̮̤̙̣̗̦̬͉̮̫̫̤̬̬̲̻̙͉̠̞̳̹̠̦͎̮̫̬͖͔̦̤̰̤̺͕̓̐͆̓̔́͌̈́͛͊́͛̓̈́̀̂̈́͐̉̿̓͂͒͌͛͗͂̐̍͗̓̇͛̔̀̂́̑̄̃̇̏̔́̈͛͌͑͆̌͑̎̉͑̆̆̀̐̃̐́̒̊͆͒̽͌͗͌̾̃͌̍͌͂͑̒̑̃̈́̓͒̿̔͛̉̂̈́̎̊͛̔͑̑̅̃̔̄̐̀͛͂̍͒̐̅̑̆̽̓̃͗͒͆̆͂̋͑̄̉̋̈̔̌̀̏͂͐̒̓̐͐̈͗̃͌̾́̐̈͑̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̴̧̡̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛͖͕̩͇͚͖̞̖͖̫͙̮̟̩̖͇͚̙̺̳̫͉̭̳̰̩̩̯̤͍̖͈͔̬̤̖̬̯̬̝̙̤̤̞̳͓̥̥̹̯̩̹͇͍̞̹̞̺̗͔̬͈͖̺͓̦̟̯̩̼̦͚̬̞̭̫̞͇̟̼͚̣͚̲̟̭̟͕͉̼̬̯̫͔̱͉̳͈̱͔̙̓̋͐̄̍̍̃̀̉͋̓̅̀̆͌̅͋͐̎͆͊̐͌͆̉̈́̒̄̾͊̔̅̓̆̀̾̇͐̿̾͊̈́̈̔̋̔̃̎̽͊̔̀͐̍̇͑̊̽̍̔̓̔̃͋̑̄̉̎̓̂̈̔̾̓̂̈́͂̈́̀́̾̄̾̿́̿́͐͗̃̓̐͒̇̂͒̋͂̉̌̀͒̈́̓͑̌͛̂͌͆́͛̌͐̀̋̎́̒̈̏̀͑̑̉͂̒̈͆̇́̀̈́̽̀͐̊̀̎̇͗̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅb̵̨̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̛̭̺̝̪̘̦̦͇̠̲͎̮̗̣̖̜̖̞͖̬̤͔͈͓̰̻̭͍͉̗̖͇̟̗̦̗̩͉͉̬̟̻̬͙̠̲͖̗̟̼̰͙̠͔̳̭̗̠̫̟̫͔̗̦̩̠̻̯̳̦͇̗̪̙͔̻̟͉͔̞͙̙͍̲͓̼͔̤͇̘̫̤̞̰̝͇̱̤̙̺̩̥̘͕̘̲̠͙͓͇͓͈̠̼̞̰͔͓̼̹̤̪̦͖̞̠̥̲͕͚̠͈͖̝̰̟̪͎͙͎̺͕̦̥͙̱͍̰̞̙͕̬͖̗̤͔̗̻̤̫͈̠͎̙͚̯̭͔̉̒͆̃͗̾͑̀̅̂̓́̃̐̒̎̉̿̃̀̐͐͊͐̒̅̈̐͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅư̴̝̰̣͉̹̩̬̰͂̈́̒̌ͅr̴̡̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̳̯̯͙͔͖͓̖͈͍͓̫͇̗̩̻͍̱͔͔̼͉̤̥̗̤̮̞͍͚͈̺͕̟͓̞̬͔̥̗̹̙̣̙̳͚̰̩̯̮̥̺̳͓͙̼̲͕̹̠̲͎̰̣̫͖͙̘̞̺͖̱͚͔̳̘͙̭̞̩̠͙͈̠̘̤͍̬̪̙̙̗͚͙̪̟̻͓̘͍̝̠̘̣̝̘̱͙̻̙̱̝̘͚͍̱̲͈̱̝̼͍̙̫̱͓̦̣̈́͛̄̊̀̆̓͌̈́̔́̊͒͊̈́̓͛̀̂́̃͌̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̨̢̛̛̞̙̰̱̞͚̦̯͉̥̩̻̠̰̪̫̙͖͉̤͈̥̠̯̠͉̟͎͔͎̼̬̪̭̩͚͉̜̫̯̜͈̪̲̰̮̞͙̹̱̩̤͔̭͓̠̙̠̰̯̖͔̰̭̜͚̝̮̥͈͍̪͖̣̤̲͈͍̯̼͎̗̫̮̻̥̲̣̞͈̲̞̬̲̝̮̻̻̪̘͔̤͕̳͍̪̜̜̺̳̱̞̭̹͓͓̹̲̱̼͕͓̺̞̟̪̻̤͕̮̣̩͍̰̲̻̘̠͔̳̻̻̰̘͈̀́̔̈̍̋̌͛̓́̈̂̏̂͋͌͆͗̋̓̇͐͊̃̒̑̏̔̏̃͋̐͊͂͛̈̓̑̀̆́̄̑̎͒̔̃̍͋͊̋̇̋͒̓̈́̀̀̔͛͂͊̈́̌̊̎̈́̋͆̌͆́̌̓̄̽̀͛̉̆̇̅̽̀͋̅̆̄̇͌̾̊̓̐͗̊̐̇̇̓̿͆̋̔̈̒̒̃̀́̂̈́̊̅̊̊̆̍͆͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅt̷̛̠͓͚̜̟̱͔̰̭͇̖̘͍̺͔̭̃̌̃̓̈̈͛̋̅͆͂͗̔̽̿̈̽̋̍̃͆̆̓͑͛̃̊͋̑̎̏̃̏̉̔̄̔̊͋̔̉͌̽̿͐̿͊̌͊̏̂̌͗̐͒̋̍̅̿̌̃̀̓̏̇̊̔̇̂̌͛̐̾͐̽̃̍͆͛̌̎̉̏̾̄̒̃̉͒̍̄͌̈́̊̃̀̆̈́̋̀̍̌̏̏̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͝͠͝ͅ ̸̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̛̫̖̫̳̜͈̻̥͔͈̩̱̲͖̳̬͍̮̤̱̩̺̩̫͈̩̠̮͎̳͙̹̜̺͙̰̫͕̫͖̘̫͍͓͕̪̤͚̟̠͔͈̭̰͕̥̞̗̮̠̹͇̰͇̥̞̪͈̰̞̭͚̱͚͙̘̬͙̲͍̭̗̳͎͓͔͇̹͕̙̫͖̙̦̬̖̫̰̳͔̠̲͇͉̝̠̭͍̗͕͍̞̻̱̺̠̲̤̠̞͈̤̫̦͚̬̘͍̪͍̥̺̮̞̺̩͎͉̪͈͙̮̙͓̘̭̟͉̺̘̺̜̪̰̣͖͖̹͍͖̞̠̺̟͍̠̒̑̌́͆͛̾͗̑̿̽̄̅̄̀̄͌͐͌͆̈́̈́͗̏̑́͂͂̊͋̊̉̾͊̃͊̑͆̀̄͆̀̈́͂̑͒̋̽̓̄̐͌̈́̌͊͋̈̄̋̾̊̀̊̈̈́̎̅̍͗̎̀́͆͛̔͑͂͑̈́͆̎̒̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̛̛̛̭̟̫̬̥̩̺͔̹͇̬̉̇̒̿̓̄͛̎̊̓̆͗̏́̅̑̽̇̀̑͌̀̂̈͒̆͊͊͂̈́̅́͌͋̄̃̈͛̊̿̀̎̑̉̄̈̑̊̐͋̄̆̓̃̐̃̔̾̒͆̃̑̉̅͋̽͆̍̑̀̐̄͌̃̒̂͋̍̎̇̌̓̿̈́͆̎͆̉̆͒̃́̃̑́͗̆̀͛͗͑́͌̆̐͗̓̈́́̑̉̒̅̊̀̈́͛̃̂̂̑̔͆͋̇̉̿͋̀̉̐̍̃͒̃̃̌̾͊̎͒̎̇̋̔̈́͆̃̋̌͐̉̆͋͒̆͆͌̆̑͐͒̀̈̀̀̆͆͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝i̷̡̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̭̜͙̦͕͎̳̲͙͎̰͎̥̟͍̯̠̟̝̲̙̗͍͚̫̱̯̣̙̞̩̼̺̪͙͚̝̖̖̼̩̱̝̖̰̖͈͔̭͕̝̹̠̗̺̲̥̼̯̤͈͔̖̰͚̮̠͍̝͔̹͓̞̟̭͖̱̘͔̻̜̹̰̻̜̲̤̠͉͚̗̘̟̜̣̼̗͎̱̰̥̭̖̼̟̖̣͕̰̫̜̞̲͇͇̤͙̘͖̖͔̤̲͔̟̜̝̤̰͍͇͖̹͇̗͉̜͇͎̲̳̤̞͚͔̻̩̝̟̍̈̅̒̌̆̐̿̌͛̓͊͗͂̽͂͑͆͋̊̓̄͋͂́̎̓͛͒͒̆̎̏̃̓͒͆͆̀̀͑̾̾́̋̓̍̑̆́̽̐͑̑̎̒̊̀̏̈́͐͗̀̎̄̉͂̏̍̓̒͛̀̿͛̿̾̑̑̑͐̓̌̿́̊͐͂̾̂̔̅̓̀̋̃̋́͑͂̿͛͒͊̿̈̀̾̃̃̌̌̇͑̾̃̃̿̽͋̔́̅̈́͐̎͛̇̏͋͊̏̉̂͊̾͗̎̓͗̀̂̌̅̌̓̇̈́͆͛͐́̿̐̈́̈̿̓̊͌̌̃̃̇͑̾̈́̽̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̷̢̧̛̛͙̖̩͖͖̖̖͕̥͇̯͔̼̠͈̮̝̙̜͕̯͍͉̼͓̗̤̎̏́́̊͑̑̌̆̉̍̅̋͂͊̅͑̎͗̾̎̊̾̈̃̑̿̾̿̉͂̆͂͛̀̈́͗̒͗̆͐̿̑̃̅͌̈̑̈́̂͆͛͐̓͐͒̈́̀͒̐̈́̈́͆̍͗́̈́̇̄͌͒̈́̈͌̉̆̑́͊́̅̋̉̓̓̀̃̔̀̏̅͐̿̇̂̊̑̊̿̈̃͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̵̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̖̩̺̝̤̠̞̼̟͇̜͖̤͙̜̣̹͖̗͓̝̤͙̲̗͖͙̹̬̲̰̱̠̩̻̫̮͓̗̠̻̬͔͇̝͍̭̣̝͈̲͚̘̪͖̣̬̞̫͉̱̮̥̗͈̻̝̖͓̜̝͉̫̜̺̙͕̹͉̣͖͕͔͍͓̘̟̬̫̬̰̠̭̘̖̬̻͙̉̿͂̈́̒͆͐̿͛̃̂̏̀̿͂̏͜͜͜͜͜ḃ̶̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̪͉̥̤̯̰͖͈̟̱̦̺̬̜̣̠̲͚̖̪̥̘͙͕̰̻̫̫̼̩͓̲̞͈̦̜̣͓͇̹̻̮̰̞̬̤̜͍͓̪̬͚̝̟͕͚̼̈́̆̈̽̋̌͂͂̈̈́̈́͑̌̇̃̓̾̈́̆̐͐͋̓͐̅̈̒́͊̃̈̅̇̄̃͆͐̀̊̆͗̈́̐͑̿͗̐̎̍͌̓͋͊̾̑̓͗̋̅̓̃͆̋̋͋͊̓͌̉̏̀̾̾͋̀͋͛͗̑͌͌̃͋̂̀̓̾̆̌͒̈́̇̈́̓̃̅̊́̅̍́̇̽̓͋̔͒̌̏̉̉̂͆̾̉̑̿̎̒̔̔̀̈̒̀̎́̇̔͗͑͐̒͗̄̈̓͆̋̇̊͊̓̑̿͒͑͐̂̒͆͑̀́͆̇̓̾͆̀̓́́̇̇̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅư̵̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̭͔̩͇̖̳͈͙̫̳̥̼̩͍͍̼̝̬̩̙̬̩͎̟͔͙͈̯̩͍̼͇̩̘̯̹̠̜̣͕͙̩͉͍̟̥̯̺̮͚̘̣̘̥͎̜̞͈̱̣̺̻͖͔̺̬͍̣̮̗̼͔̺͍̯͕̘̰̲͕͖̮͖̳̯̬̪̱̬͕̯̥͓͙̘̩̯͔̥͍͈̥̦̗͚̮̭̪͈͕͉͖͎͓͎̙̭̬̗͍͙̝̦̖̈́͆͐̒̈́͋̏͂̀͒͆̉̋̑́̅̓̄͛̓̽̄̓̏͊̿̑͌̓́̋̈́̈́́̽͂̀͂͂̈̓́̔̌͆̂̀̂͊̆̓̾̔̋͋̔̈́̉̓̋̒̑͊̓͌̌̿̓͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅb̴̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̖̞̳̥͉̙̭͚̞̺̜̬̪̦̻̭̘̯̬̩͚̤̱͇̹̦͈̹̣̬̝̼̮͕̬̬̟͙͎̝̪̱̹̱̼̣̪̘̫̣̘͓̭̫̫̭̥͈̬̱̻̟̬̰̰̬̤̳͈͕̮͚̠̥̪̬̗͖͎͔͔̜͕͈̯͓͎͍̫̮͙̹͍̪̰͕͙̣͎̟͙̺̟͎̜͎̦̙̰̙͈̞̳̟̫͉̱̥͖̖̣̪̝͚̱̼̥̟̰̯̙̗̱̤̥̼̗͍̘̹̣͕̠̹̩̓̅͂̈́͋̔͗̊̈̽͌̔̓́̈́́͂͆̿͋͒́̍̓̇͑͒̾̊͗͂̃̂̾̐͌̍̆͗̅̈́̈̇̒̈̈́̃̽͂̉̎͊̐̿͆̔̈̿́̿͌͒̏̈́̇̈́͑́̄̔́̀͊̐͊̌͛̍̈́̉̽̉̑̃͋̏̔̀͐̈́̓̋̿̽̏͑͌̎̿̅́̽̉̈́͑̍́̉̌̋̀͛͌̂́̍̈́͐̌̅̋̅̄̐̃͐́̊͂̈́̋̉̈́̾̇͋̒̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅb̴̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̘̖̫̯̩̥̙̥̲̩̠̘̹͇̪̥̦͖̹͇͍̭͇̗͔̺̹̜̲̘͕̟̞̭̠̦̖̞̳̠͍̰͔̤͉̰̺̲͙̙͚̯͚̝̠̹͍̜̭̜͖̖̻͕͈͎̠̳͇͚͙͈͕̹͍̩̜̺̦̭͔̰͎̥̺̜̯̗̞͙͔̰̺̩̦͍̹͎̭̜̼̭̹̫͍͈͕͈̻̣͔̳̭̞̗̲̣̻̘̘͔͖̜͔͕̻̥̫͈̘̟͍̖̟͕͇̳̗̥͓͓̘̟̖̰̩̙̬͔͉̫̭̟̠̦̰̫̺͕̹̬̜͍̠͍̮̥͚̦̗͚̠̠͇̟͒͊́͂̇̃͋̾̌͌͒͂̈̀̽̇̔̄̂̀̂̈̓̄̀̂̓̀͌̈́̓̓͌̓̾̓̆́̋̄͂́͋͋̄̋̂̃͛̆̎͑̾͌̔̍͗͒̈́̒̽̊̈̂͂͗̉́̈͐̈́̆̆̒̇͆̓͌̾̈́̅͋̂͋͗͂̾̆̉̾̌̿͌͂͂̀̏̌̈́͂̉͐̽̃̒̔̎̓̌͛̑̐̈́͗̍̓͛͗́͋̈͌͐͗̿̈́̈́́̈́̃̅̌̈́͊̉̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅļ̵̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̥̙̱̣̜͎̙̪̩͓̺̮̰̳͈͓̗̝̞̻͈̯̤̲̳̠̺͇̺̩͓̮̙̰̜̞̠̹̫̜͕̖̘̪̦̲͎͉̲̤̪̖͍͚̬̖̻͈̘̳͙͔̳̯͕̬̥͍͎̗̪̜̞̝̮̗̝͙̮̰̖̠͉̥̮̦̟͍͖̝̘̬͉̣̗̣̫̗̝͕͖̬̠͔̙̘̣̙̺̲̞̱̣͓̲͈̙̰̬͎͔̰̼̰̘̪̠̟̼͎̂͒̎͂͛͒͊̒̾̓͛̓̂̊͒͂̌́͐͗̔̿̽̉̈͊̉͗̃̉̀̋̈͐͊͑͑̾͆̓̀͒̀̄̓͑͂̾̽͒̎̍͐̊̂̾͒̈́͂͋̓̎́̑̈́̒̃̆́̔̈̋̈̑̉͛̒̂͑̈̈́̈́̿́̀̅͐̾̏͆̽̿͑͗̎̆́̆̓̏́̀̂̊͑̈́͗̔͋͋͌͂̂͋̂̇̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̥͚̝̖̫̤̖͙͓͎͙̳͕͕̻̖̟̜̳̦͚̗͈̰͚͇̟͕͔̞͖̮͕̠̪̯̟͓̘̣̯̠͉̟͍̘͔̻̻̻͕͈͓̲̻̻͉̻͖̻͈̹̣̰̼̗̱̱͔̫̤͇͍̮͎̙̝̫̫̱͖̥̱̞͇̞͓̦̼͖̼̩͓͚̯̩͚̩̣̱͎͙͎̼̫̳͕̳͕̯̖̩̭̣̥̟̲̮̫̲̯̬̯̺̭͚͉͎̦̲̜̫͔̠̘͓̩͖̼͉͇͔̖̦̻̯̣̖̟̥̮͍͔͕̹͎̜̣̱̭̦̗͔͙͇̬͓́̽̈́̆̅̈́́̓͊̅͂̉̈͛͌́̇͐̍̏͌̇̿̓̓̓̌͒̌̀̔̔̀̀͗̓̏̎̈́̌̅̔͂̐̀̓́̑̿͆̐̀͐̑̇̑́̈́̐͗́̓̈́̀̀́͆̉͆̏́̂͛̄̀̊̑̄͆̈́̃͊͊̀͋̂̀͐̄̅͆̿̋̽̍̏̃̏́̑̈́̅̊̉̋͐͋̀̉̈́̃̉̈́̾̑̋̽̈̈́̌͛̿̋͐̋̐̊͐́̀͛̍̂̽̄̉̋̓͊͌̈́̿̋͗̽̿̒̋̈́̌̒̋̏̊͋̄̃̓̈́͊̽͒̎̌̽͌̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̡̢̧̘̱̖͈͓̙̪͙͙͍̰͎̪̗̞̦̙̖̩̟̞̖̥͈̟̝̬͖̯̩̩͖̠̩̗̘̱̻̝͚̞͎̟͓͇̬͓̻͈̻͙͈͍̫̞̼̤͙͖͖̥̬͓̦̻̼̟̣̞̠̮̹͈̯͙͉͍̣̝̀̓̾́͜͜͜ͅͅb̴̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̦͈͍̟̺͉̼̲̮͉̣̻̤̰̖̦̪͕̻̫̝̮̫̼̞͉̫̦̆̄̐̾̇̈́̄̅͋̃̀͊͒͛͐̔̓̀̌̅̐̍̈́́̋͋́̿̏̽͐͊̍͐̀̀̿͋̍̆͌̒̈́̽̿̊͆̿̾̀͂̽̆̄̊͂̀̅̾̿̿̈́̾̈́̄̓̓̇̂͂̄͒̋̒̈̍̈́͆͂͗̍͑͒͊̽́̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅư̸̧̧̢̢̠̝͈̱͇̦̙͚̟͔̻̠̖̻͉̞̮͙̟̟͉̯͔̪͚̯͔̣͍̘̗̟̫͍̰̭̩͈̹̞̻̘̻͗̋̄̓̒̃̏͂͗̅̅͆̃̈́̎̓́̌͋͗̏͂̉͋̽̅̃̌̾͑̈͛̉͐͂̒̏̈́́͊͊̎̀̎̐̒̀́̌̇͑́́̈̄͒̂̏͊͒́̑͑̽̌̽̂̌̈́͒͒̀́̈́̀̌̌̈́̓͆̇̈͑͑̿̃̐̈́͂̑̀́́̌͗͗̑̀̅͐̅̔́̃͆͌̊̐̂̊͋̎̽͛̂͆̐͆̃͛̋̂̃̏̓̆̽̿̑̄̂̍̌̉͋̈́̄́͒̓͂̋͆̌͌͊̉̒̋̍̓͌̈́̆̍̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠t̶̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̨͕̝̮͉̞͔̯̼̞̻̥̲̫͇͕̺̤̘̺͚̜̺̝͔̭͈̣̪͈̟̮̹͕̫͈̠̼̣̭̤͙̜̦͈͕̤͖̦̜͚̻̥̜̦̱̥̜̟͓̪̥̪̹̯̬̱̩̜͖̝̗͔͓͚͓͇̤̞͕͕͕̣̲̟͇̱̻͓̜̜͖̙̲̞̮͉͓̜͚̙͕̳̗͉̜͎̫͈̙̺͈̠̮̲̣͚͔̮̯̭̻͕͎̤̲̹͈̣̣͇̬͙̟́́͑̇̋̉̑͊̈́̂͒̔͌̇̑̔̉̇̓̑̈̎͊̍͆̃͛̆̐̏̌̌͗̅̓̍͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̬͈̍́͑̑̈́́͌̀̐̄̋̓̊͒͝I̸̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̲̗͎̲͖̙̥̞̩̣̩̹̰͓̞͚̠̤̻̟̗̠̝̝͙̣͓̱̍̆̎̊̉̋͛͛̏̃̒̓͛͐̈́̏̀͂͂̂̾̆̓̿̍̊̈́͗͐͌̎̃͌̓̑̈́͊̈́̀͒̏͗̈̒̾̓̏̈́͒̾̄̎̈́͒̑̎͋̈́̏͑̂̈̀̅̍͊͑̒̉̈́̂̏͆̌̒͂̓̐̅͗̓̅̀̋̓̈́̌̒́̄́̂̽̋́̅̐̽͛̏͑̎͆̽̉̈́̐͌̋̐͑́͑̏̓̈͛͊́͛͆̿͌̋̃̀͋͆̾̈͊́͐̉̊̑͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͚̻̠͎̗̦͔̜̘̫͙̤͖̫̟̝̯̻͐̇̊̉͊̀̈́͊̈́̔̓̈̅̾͒͐̒͗́̂͗̃̎̏́͆̿͒̐̆̎̔̒́͛̃̔̎̅́̎̂̄̾̒͛̔́̿̍̃͌̑̒́̃̈̾̑́̍̀͌̏̊̆̋͊͋̽̐̔̌̋̆̋̆̄̀͌͛̆̃͐́͌͊̈́̈́̀͌̉͛͌̉̅̎̈͋̈̇́̎̅̏́̏͐͑̾͗̀̋̈́̾̓̓̾͆̐͂́̇͒̄̈́͆̈́̊͆͋̅̓͂̈́̾̉̑̿͊́̅̈̂̃̏͌̒̽͆̂͗̾͆́̍͋̒́̑͊̈͊̒́̋̆̓̅̑̎̆̊̆̑̍̒́͒̅͂̈́̾̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̶̢͓̥̼̹̥̭͈̦͖̐͗͋̆͆̾̏̄̈́͋̿͆̂͑̋͑̔̓̆̋̈́̎̎̾̊̓͗̃̀̄̃́̈́͐̏̈́̂̏̓͊͑͌̃͗̀̒͊̾͗̋̽̈̆͋́̎̀͗͌̅́̄̈̓̄̇̈́̌̂̉̍̈́̈́̋̋̑͂̿͊̑͘̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝m̸̧̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̗̹͕̯̘̟̰̖̫̠̲̗̱̝͈͕̰̺̖̻̫̞̼̞̤̱͉̗̠̟͚̟̯̲̼͈̦̦̺͇͚͎͕̗͖͓̳̜̰̪̳̖̩͉̠̳̩͎̖̳̺̙̼̫͔̩͖̘͙̳͕̺͔͙̪͚̖̯͍̯͙͍͉̤͍̺͚͔̝͓͗́̃͛͐̐̓́̂͗̇̓̑́̂̓͑͊̍̓̂́̽̊͆͐͌̊̆̀̂̎̏̂̃̌͒̏͆͗͛͛͒́͋͛̾̉͗̿̉̂̾̀̊͑̓͊̆͌̒̋̓͗̈́̑͗̍͆́͐̏̔́͌͌̋̀̈́͋̈́̓̈́͌́̍͐̃͐̂͑̈́̓̄̏̆͊̎̔̎̈́͛͛̐͌̎̏̅͋͌̉́̈̅̃́͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̸̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̢̡̪͉̭͎̳̘̜̜̝͔̩͉̲̤̳̻͚͚̥͖͙͕̟͖̟̝̖̤͚̺̯̫͓͉̱̦̰͔̙̜̠̰̣̰̖̠̟͚̦̳̻͙͔̝̖͚̳̘͍̘͚̫͓̻̝̲̭̥̱͖͈͙̖̩̱̗͉͕̳͉̙̯̞̇͛̓̈́̿̍͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̭͉̖̻͖̙̖̜͚̼̰͔̙̻̬͚͍̱̗̟̲̲̪̤̟̫̖͕̩̪̲̣̜͇͎̺̰̱̦̻͇̗͙̻̞̘̫̱͇̜̟̦̠̱̞̖̟͈̘̯̲̙̰̲̺̫̭̠͎̖̲̭̩̣̝͇̟̟̟͔̥̯͇͙̬͕̲͉̠̤͈̝͎͚̰͈̮͖͎̱̮̠͍̟̩̫̻͇͓̦̩̘̹̝̝̼̯͇̝̬͙͍̱̰͚͎͔̰̺̣̱̗̼̩̜͇̩̞̬̣̤͖͓͖̥͍̱̰͔̘͙͇̘̬͖̖͎̫̲̝͂̀̈́̊͋̍̋̈́̌̾͜͜ͅͅͅͅỖ̶̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̩͙͙̮̪̰͎̯̥͍̥̗͕͎̭̯̣̯̘̘̗̼̻͎̻̲͍͎̹̜̥̤͖̰̰͔̤͉̘̲̰͙̘̗̺̞̲̖͕̙̭̝̲̣̳̫̺̰̺̮͙̤͔̪̩̱̱̗̘̟͉̙̼̻͙̦͉̳͔̥̠̙̮͍͎̦͔̺̩͕̟̌͆̀͒̇̽̈́͆̓̒̾͊̋̆̐̌́̃͗͛̊̐̾́̔͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅn̴̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̦̩̩̹͇̟̖̣̠̰̱̖͍͔̠̺̙̩̗̠̗̪̺̬̜̜̺͖̱̞̭͔̩͍͙̥͙̣͔̟͇̫̯̣͙͓̟͚̻͓͖̘̠̼̼͖̰̜̲̮͍̠̥͉͔͍̘͚͙̦̖̪͓̰̦̖̙̯̟̬̙͍̘̹̠̱͔̳̼͚̯̩̻̣̥͍̜͖̣̩̬̜̯͉̜̼̺̖̙̬̠͖̗͓̥̗̗̦͓̗̖̘͕̣̺̭̜̣̳͔͖̲̦̼̱̼̤̣͎̞͕̻̖̣̞̻͔̳̪̝͇͍̭̞͕̣̹̥͉̩̮͉̫̪͕̠͓̲̜͐̅́͗̒͌̓̎̑̀͗͛͆͛́́͆̅̌̓̄͐̽̐̋̇̽͋̀͐̉̈̀̿̋͆͐́̂̍̽́̐͗̍̐̈́͊̅͆̈́̉͒̂̃̎̃̓́͗͆͋̔͂́̊̒͊͒̎̎͐̈́̐͆͒̒̍̒̑͌̈́͋̍͌͂̏̓͗̄͆̓̍͊̈́̀͊͂͑̔̋̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̷̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̼̜̮̳̝͍̙̟͎̜̙̻͉̥̬̙̫̳̦̻̰̳͉̻̘͍̰̳̣͙̜̳͓̻͕̲̖̰͍͔̝͇̺͖̝͙̩̬̯̻͔̮̮̪̰̣̝͖̞̠̣̳̬̠͕̜̰͓͍̤̺̦͚͚̲̖͉̝̖̻̬̯̺̺̮͈̳̖̬͖̖͈̫̟̣̺̭̱̪̤͚̤̼̩͙̰̟̥̭͕̭͇̰͉̞̘̱̫͚̘̻̲̖̺̆̀͒̂͆͋͛̒̌́͆̀̽͑́͛̀̅̽̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅệ̵̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̛̬̮͍̥̦̠̖̬̝͉͙̮̺̤̞͉͙͖̹̹̣̼̯͉̲̮͔̠̙̺̺̝͇̭̺̳̣͙͖̰͇̰̠̦͚̲̝̞͍̫̫̲͉̬̼͎͎̞̣̝̲̺̯͈͕̣̭̣̯͙̙̟̯̜̖͇͓̭͕̘͕̘̹̤̰̘͚͉͓̘̮̙̫̹̠̘̰̪͍̠̣͍̟̠̱̖̱̬͇͚͉̹̻̼͕̬̠͙̜̩̞̫̩̲̙̦̭̮̰̣͈͍̲̥̘̙̪͉̖̪͎̼̲̫͕̲͎̞̭̟̩͔̞̞̯͇̖͔̰̜͇͓̫̯̙̬͖͆̀̇̏̋̏́͌͆̌͑̆͗͂͛͋̿͐͆̔̋̀́͐͊̀͑́͛̄̂̾́̂̎̐̊̒̀̌͐̉͂̀̑̃̔̾͛́͋̓̍̀̀̂͋́̀̆̓̆̓̃͂͗̒̈̉͊̓̑͑̆̇̇͌͆̈̅̂̾̌̀̀̈́͑̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͉̙̬̪̤͔̖̥̟͇̰̺̱͚͖͚̳̺̭̖̱̳̺̜̣̙̮̝̖̤̤̹̗͙̻̫̮͙͎͙̩͖͕̜̹̙̹͙̪͙̟̠̭̜̤̲̭̳̙̘̺̟͖̮̤̰̝̪͙͇̪͇̤͍͓̞͕͉̳͕̭͈̗̤̪͔̜̣͚̯͇̫͈͕̯̹̙̱͕̗̗͇̫̘͚̭͈̘̤̲̫͉͚̼͕̹̞͕̤̤͖͎̹̣͎͍̝̯̩̺͎̪̦̼̙͓̫͚̯͉̣̬̾̿̄̔͊̃̀̀̇̅̄̏̎̊̑̈́͐͊̅̿̊̓̎̉͑̾͛̓̓̔͑̄͋̈̈́̇̄̆̌̌̊̄̾́̓͒͌̾̑̃̆͒̂̀̀̈́͂̃̈́͑͌͊̇̍̀̑̔̆̅̑̐̂͋͗͌͗̏̏͗̑̌̃͐̀̋̈́̾̐͑̈̈͛͆̂́̍̐̓̓́͗̽̅̒̂͒̓̿̏̋͂̅̔̋̽̇̇̌͂̃͗̆̍́̆͊̒̃́̈͑̑͐̍̌̑̍̒̓͐̃͆̐̍̀͆͗̾̀̆̀͑̆͛̃̋̀̈́̓̔̃̓͊͒͂̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̶̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̜̦̲̦͔̤̞̱̻̭̖̬̖̝̪̳͎͉͖͇̙̪͖͖̭̣͎̩̙̞̺̝͇̼̳̞̺̦̣̫̱̜̬̖͔̺̮͖͔̘͉͓̲̦͚̤̫̼̰̱͕̱͕̦̹̠̺̗̥̱̺̜̜͉̗̳͙̹͉̳͇̙͇̪̳̦̖͕͈̮̯̻̖͔̖̻̰͓̟̗̮̖̖̜̞͚̲̩͖̻̦̪̟̙͊͐̓̈́̿̇̆͗̋́̅̽̄̐̊̄̅̇͐̓͗̆́̄̍̌͋̊̊͋͋̊̀̽̽̈̑̉̀͛̇̈̍́͛͑̏̉̈̈́̿́̅͆̍̈́̈́̎̈̓͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̞̻̱̱̜̳̭͓͉̞̦͇̹̰͓͍̘̹͚̖͍͕̩̬̫̦̹̗̖̹̗̣̦̯̯̜̥̗͍̫̬̗̺̻̲̦͖̼̼̗̲̺̗͔̯̬̘̱͔̣̪͎̝̞͍̹͕̪̟͔͎̪̖͚͕̱̖̝̟͖̝̩̼̦̺̀̎̾͑̒̽̈́͂̇̅͐͆̑͗̑̀͊̉̊͒͐̇͐̈́̀̇̋͊͆̾͋͑̉͒̎͗̀͆͒̀̏̈́̐͋̈́́͂̏̒͒͌̀̾̍̈́̋̊̒̾͂͑͑͛͆͆̒̂͂̀̉̓̄͋̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̛̛͕̰͉̩͖̣͔̯̖̮͙̺͚̹̤̯̖̫̺̤̻̺̝͚̖̺̣̪͓̣͙̜̖͉͇̪͖̼̘̖͖̘̹͈̼̪͓͖̮̲̿͗͒̐̽͋̌̒́́͛͒̈́̽̾͂̊̓̒͐̐̐̅́̈́̐̃̓͑̑̔͐̃̈́̈̐́̄̔͑̎̈́̀̃̀̾̍̑͗͑̒̎͂̏͊̑̽̔̉̌̀̈̀̓̆̽͗̐̃̽̅͗̋͒́͑͑͊́̈́͑̉͂̊̒͂͌̉̀̾̑͛͆͐͊̍̽̋͑͂̀̌͊̌̋̉͂̄̋͗́̈́͌̃͋́̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅţ̵̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͇͚͔̣̖͓̘̩͈̬̤̪͇̗̹̦͓̤̣̻͖̼̲͕̗͉͓̞̞̯͎̳̲̬̟̗̭̖̬̯̹̭͇̙͖̤̹̙̜̗͙͍̰͈͇̯̭͈̠̞̫̳̘̭͇̺̭̲̫̣̰͎̪̰̭̭̦̱͍̺̜̟͎̲͖̜̘͓͈̙̪͙͎͉͍̖̻̙̫̖̫̦͍̖̒̊̓͌̋̿̊̽͆̂̓̒̍̀̈́͑̋̿̆̈͊̉̓̏̆̈́̌̈͌͗̂͌͛̃̈́́̾̐̒́̃̾̓̓͛̓͋̑̾͂̑̀͌͌̍͑̉̄̔͆̒̅͆̓̅̎͊͒͌̆̏͊̾̈̃͂͌͂̐̔͂̅͑̀͊̓̅̅́̉͛̏͗̀̓̂̆̿̓̎͗͛̂̿̑̇͗͒̇́̑̊̈́̍̀̂̀̌͐̉̃̇͐̐̃̔̽̈̏͗̀͗̏̈́̈́͛̿̊͗͆̅̀͑̓͊͊̏̃̌͆̀̌͆́̓̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅơ̴̧̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̡̛̛̻̘̘̜͍̳̲̼͍̮̞͎͖̬̰͓͉͍̪̲̼̲͚̝̘̞̘̗̩̮̮̖͕̤͓̹͖͉̭̳͖̳̠̲͕̩̬̘͇̞̙̭͕̗̜̪͉̻̼̗͕̤̬̼͇̫͕͔̩̫̳̪͎͇̯̩̬̯̰̫͍̘̤̱̳͈̗̺̤̱̮͕̤̗͔̖̬̣͉͚̺̞͚̪̠͓̩̯͉͚̘̹̙͈̼̬̳̝̫̮̙̈̒̋̊̈̉̃̀̆̾̿̆̽̂͗͊̌̈́̍̄̆̎͐̂̓̂̿̈́̓͂́̇̓͑̀̌̐͑̀͊̈́̅̽͂̌̅̅͐̈́̎̒̌̈́̊̓̅̅̅͌̊̾͐͒̀̇̅̐͆́̓̍̌͊͒̋̎̋́̒͌̋̊̎̆͒̏̈́̔̐̒̌̒͆͋̑͌̇͊͒̀́̿̒̋͆́͑̄͗͐̅̃̋̈́̓̃̓͊́̑̎̓̆̄͗̏̈́̌̒̌̂̐̌̐̇̆̊̒͂͊͗́̔̒̿͆̀͑́̒̊̔͆̀̐̈́̂́͌̍̇̈́̌̆̿̀͛̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̴̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̞̠͙̼̬͍̙̘̳̤͙̭̞̘̗̮͔͎̠̗̩̺̺̰̻̱̖͓͉̺̝̥͇̫̙̮͚͓͖̞̮͔̮͚͙͇̺̭̦̦̲̲͓̞̯͈͇̩̖̖̼̘̯̻̣͉̖͚̥͍̱̣͖̦͖͔͈̯̮͍̥̪̮͈͙̲͔͓͚̫̥̘̹̞̼̥̙̺͙̼͎͕͎̭̦̗͓̻̱͙̩͓̘̯̬̜̹̟̠̠̞̣͚̺̱̦͖͓̞̲͇̲̙͕͔͖̜̗̱͚͙̳̲̬͓͚̹͖̰̞̥̜̠̱̗͈͎̻̻̟̪̻̠̺̘͈̘̻̗̹͓͇͉͕̼͌͌̄͋͊̄͊͐͋̄̀̋̽̀͗̊̄̍̈̈́̊̄́̇̊̉̽̇̓̈͆̑͗͌̑͊̎̅͂̏̋̒̈́̈̅͊̃̄̀̓̉̈́͂̽̆̈́̀̈́̊͗͛̋͗̇͂̇́͋̀̍̽̐͑͑̓̀́̀̀̓͋̈́͆̓͆͌̄͊̈́̽͊̐̈́̀̍̈́̅̀͛͗͗̓̉̌̆̑̄̍͑̆͆̂͊̌̾̃͛́̆̉̀̽̾̄͒̈̽͌͂̽͛̌̈́̍͒͊̾̈̄̄͒̈̈́̓̿̂̄̇̉̎̏́̑̐̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̵̢̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̖̪̘̳̥̮͍̲͓͚̣͙̼̥̳̥͎͉͓͖̩̝͈̗̣͎̣͈͓̤̟̘̰͉̠͍̗̠̝͎̺̬̰̹̙̳͙̰̖͎̪̭̙͍̭̟̳̙͎̲̮̗̩̻͍̯̹͉̥̳̥̼̫̰̳̠̘̬͔͇̥̼̞̠̺̜̹̘̪̬͆̉͂̍̄͊̎͌͛̀͗̃͗͌̈́͗̍̋̾̾̿͂̏̀̇͐̂͐̒̉̽̆̿̽̈̅̏̅́͌̐̃̄͆͂̈̆̍̄͐́̐͗̽̓͊̽͆̉͗̌̐̈́̄̄͂͛̾̍͑͒̉̈́̋̉͗͌̽̓̾̈͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̸̡̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̺̗̟̘̱̘̙͖̺͖͙͖͍̺͈̠̗̜̙̙͚̬̠͈̥̠̭̖̘̰͖̹̦̗͚͍̠̹̣͈͍̲͉̟͕̬͙̦̭͍̲̮̩̻̱̥͈̗͇͙̙̖͖̟̙̖̬̳͍̯͓̮̞͉̟͍̥̱̤̤̘̹̥̞̜̳̗̩͚̖̯̬̭͙̘̘̪̦͍̙̩͎̰̭̤̥͍̲̰̝̰̞̳̮̦͎̟͚̹͍̣̖̥͉̣͕̩̮̼̞͚̪̖̗̯̣̭͖̹̒̂͌̈́͒̿̄̀͆͛́̂̑͐͂̀́̀̾͂̏̂̀̒̈́͋̽͐̇̔̄͊̽̔͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅé̵̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛͔̲̲͈͈͓̼͕̘̫̬̹̺͈̻̜̱̘̞̱͎̣̤̙̻̜̘̺̝͈͇̹̤̞̣̹̼̲̩̳̰͚̫̙̝̥̮̻̣̱͇̫̥̦̞̥͎͕̰̪͙̼̜̠̳̫̥̝̟̼͕͙͓̖͙̱̠̤̥͕͇̤͓̲̰͙̠̲̯̳̻͕̳͎̠͎̝͉̼̬̪̦̝̪̪̗̩̹͙͓̦͎̩͍͔̮̪̖̣̐̈̽͗̄̾̆̒̔́̂̉̔͋̍̒̎̎͒͋̇͆̏̈́͌͛͂̇͛̊̉̃̽͐͗̈́̏̈́̾̉̉̈̔͗͐̊͗̈́͆̂̾͒͂̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅṣ̶̨̢̢̢̢̡̛̛͔̘̜͉͖̙̼̦̜͉̝͕̲̻̺̖͙͕̭̹̯͚͇̤̹̝̝̩͙̻͖̰̯̖̦̹̦̫̮̩̜͈̂͑̏͛̈́͊̂̉̍͛͗͐͊̅͂̓̓̌̿̾͆͑̊̐̂̂̑̅̓́̽͛̃́̃͆̐̅̀̂́̈̂̽͗̅̿̐̑̾̀͒͊̀̓̍́͌̈́̍̋̐͐̑̈́̆͒̀͗̌͗̍̔̾́̾̈́̋͐͌̐̆̀̀̎͗͂͛̾͐̄̃̌̿̇͌̎̉͐̋̾͗͑̓͂́̋͌̂̀͗̐̈́̏̓͗̀̑̊͗̽̍́̇̂̉̑̎́͐̈́͋̏̎́̿͋̉́̋̐̎̋̈́̒͌́̍̍̓͛́̌̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̡̢̡̛̩͕͕̤̩̝̝̗͎̝̟̣̾͛̋̊͑̈́̈́͂̽͗͊̅͐̈́̃̔͒͋̈͊̈̀̒̈́͋̎͌̊͊̓̅͊͗̓̂͌̊́̽̒̑̎̋̇̄̿̆̄̿͐̏͛̀́̍̀̌͒̎̎́͐́̃͌̅͊̑͆̅̓́̋̄̃͒͘̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠m̷̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̮͍̥̪̘̼̞̯͇̹̫̥̯̜͉̜͕̭̻̫͈̜͚̗̞̜̳͈͙̳̝̤͉͉̠̗̼̫̠̣̭̰̞̺̙̫̪̮͙̝̫̭͓̩̣̘̬͈͍̫̪̲̩͓͈̮̱̝͉͖̜̥̹͔̯̬̳̪͇̘͖̫̲̖̜͚͍̬̭͖̫̯̻͇͉̥̟̤̗̜̼͓̝̠̜̞̼̼͚̭̮̲͍̈̏͋́́́̈́̀̃̿̿̉͒̀͆͗̎̊̎̿̈̑͂̀͗̐͊͛̾̾̿̽̊̒͑͆͌̈́̌͒̈̐͆̄̔́̈́̉̀̌͌̈́͆́̓͊̓͑͗̋̍͛̌̆͊̀̊̾̽̔̇̒̋͒̽̄͂̀͐̔͛͋́̅́̂̾̃͆͌́̿̉̾̇͆̾̐̔̄͋̈̉̔͐͒̐̓̃͐͗̏̍̊̆̈́̒͛́̎̓͆̅̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅè̵̢̢̢̨̛̮̜̣̹̝̯̦̪̮̦̫͎̰̝̱̮̗̟͕͚̦̘̰̦͓̰͇̲͍̫̥̣̯͔͚̦̩̘͚͂̎̽̐̄̇͌̈́̆̽̀͒̆̀̃̔̓̇̎̏̆͊͋̂̇̋́͋̒͆͛̓̊̋̍̆̾̔̇̉͌͆́͋͜͝͝ͅ,̸̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̟̼̣̬̲͍͙̻̥̤̹̞̜̩͈̻̭͍̦͚̘̫̜̲̘̰̪̥̟̹̳̯̯͙͙͖͍̞̺̺̳͇̻̙͓̲̫̦͎̩̝͈̦̳̤͎̣̬̼̱͔̳̯͓͔̼̖̜̭̱̞̰̫̘͕͎̥͖̪͔͔̙̗͓̳̹͓͍̞͚͍̲̖̲̝͙̘̲̪̳̱̜͚͖͚̥̥̼̩͎̩͎̲̮̩͚̣͇͕͎̩̘̫̙͕͉͈̗̥̻̼͕͓͖͙̱̝̤̮̟͚̯̘̻̙̥̪̭̪̣̗̩͙̟̺̭̟̝̯͔̜͇̙͔̠̓̀̈́̆͋́̇́́͒̎̃͐͂̃̽̀̿̈͌̓́̍̏̅̀͂̿̿́̃͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅ ̴̨̛̛͔͍̱͙͔̦̮̩͍̞̱͔͓̯̇͋̏͐̿͊̅͂͛̇̑͗͊̌̌̊͊̓́͊̈̀̆͂͊͌̔͂̃͐́͊̾̋̍̄̀̏͒̅͑̓̾̎̑̀̈́̌͆́̔̊̎̏͊̓̽̊͆̒͐̌͘̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͝ï̸̢̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̳̫̙̱͚̻̫͍̟͍̱͓͓͍̬͎̞̩̭͚̙̱͒͒́̅͊̓̑́̃̌̄̈́̒͌͛̓̓̐̃̏͗̽͗̏̀̎̀́͑̑̃̾̏͛͛́̍́̓͛̀͌̈́̑̍̈̾̊͒̄́̾̾̽̈̔̒̓̌̉̃̎̈́͐̒͂̂͗̓̃̇̈́̽̓̌́̏̋͂̇͑̉̑̃̃̎͐͒́̔̑̄̈́͗̄͐́͗́̃̍͑̂̾̆̃̈̇̂̀́́́͋͛͐̈͌̉̓̔̓̄̄̇̅̈́̉́̾͂̌͌̈́͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̷̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̤͕͎̰͈͓͈̲͉̬̠̤̬͙̳̖̫̝̬̻̳̬̱͉̗̖͈̦̲̙̬̹͙̝̠̖̼͚̳̹̺͍̬̞̰͔̻̦̬̮̘͚̻̭̭͕̠̼̺̼͚̯̹̭̝̘̝͖̠̜̫̞̤̱͈̯̭̞̜̦̼̟̘̞͕̭̯̥̭̗͈̣̩̩͔͚̯͚͚͎̫̳̜̖̗̪͙̬͚̞͖̬̺̩̤͈̘̳̖͈̮̮͍͖̥̞̼̖͍̫̙̳̹̠̜͎͓͇͍͍̬͇̹̲̭̻̳̣͙̖͎̝̞̭̝͙̗̯͙͓̮͙̝̗̗͎̩̿͊̍̄̃̀̀͒̓̀̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̫͍̣͙͖̠͍̖͉̗̦̯̖̤̯̪̙͖̣͎̩̜͈̫̞̼͚̦̲͖̹̭͔̫͎̟̫͔͈͖̞̤͎͚̀̎̀̆̉̆̾̒̈́̍̀̅̓̆͆͘̚͠͠ͅͅͅj̶̧̡̡̢̡͉͍̫͖̺͇͉̳̘̬̯̬͙̺̭̮̥̩̜̲̹͙͈̥̲̱̪͍͕̻͈̹̈̎̽͌̀͆̓̄̋̈͛͗̽̀̌͒̆͆̏̄̑̔͗̓̌͊̂̓́̑͑͗̓͋̇͌̊͆̃̀͑̀̌̐̓̉̍͑͗̿̋̌̈́̈̎̓̒͐͑́̿̉̂̾̔̇͗́͆͋͑͂̔͂͑̔̔̇̀̀̊̄̄̓͗̓̏̉͋͛̓͑̈́̈́̈́́̑̈̂̑͑̿̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͝ư̵̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̼̗̟̙̥̰̯̣̫̬̦̲̱͎͓̖̜̫̪̘̞̻͎̣̝̜̮̜̣͕̱̱̖͚̯͚̼͕͙͔͕͍̣͉͇̦͇̭̪̥͔̮̲͍̹̟̰̯͇̞̗̣͕̗̼̻̺̱̤̻̪͚̥̓̔̾̒͒̀̂̍̈́̎̿͛̊̎̎̐̑̎̈́̉̆͐̂̈́̊̅̋̅̆̾͊͒̈͑̀̊́̋̑̐̆́̈́̀̉̐͋̏̈̓̈́͗͒͛͛̑̌̔̅͌͂͊̌̑̉̔̂́̋͒̾̒̌̊̉̀̏̉͛̽̾͋̏̿́͋͊̈́̄̏̈́̅͐͆̎͑͋͆͐̂̂̿̊͗̉͂̂͐̃͒̅͗̒̈̃͊̊̑̉̎̍̃̄̄̋͛̌̂̔͗̋͐̿̏̇̒͛̓̀͑̾͆̍͗̓̿̀̐̂̅́́͂̾͊͋̈́̃̈̈́̓̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅş̸̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̖͙̪̭̜̬̗͉̖͕̮̦̠̠̗̜͎͙̪̞͕͍̥͇̤͍̣̞̬̘̞̰̙̮̮̯͈̟̭̹̩̋͌̄̄͌̽̃̇̇̊̓̒̽̀̏̈́̈̽̎̊̈́͐̄̅͂͊͛̿̎̑̓̋̍̒̏̉͌͊̓̎̍̊̔͗͆̀̆̆̈́̒͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝t̷̡̛̛͈̠͍̟̲͍̟̭̺̮̳͓͕͉̙͕̙̞̝̯͚̯̼̜̗̯̥̗̼͇̭͌͛̉̀̂̏̂̊̀̀͂͌̌̈́̎́́́̄́̈͑̓̈́̑͋̐͗͌̈́̈́̈́̂͒͌̒̒͗̑͑̈́͋̉̍͋͌̐͆̒͂͒̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͠͝͝͠ ̸̧̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̲̗̥̺̦̲̣͕̠͈̫̱̖̝͚̺̞͍̻̱̘̳͕̳͈͎̹͈̞͇̙͚̦͉̹͓̝̪͎̠̠̻̥͎̗̮̬͈̺͕̯͕͈̥̪͈̥̟̖͇̥͎̟͍͖̘̺̜͖͇̭̼̻̥͖̭̻̭͔̰̩͓̮̥͍̹̼̩̰̗̗̬̥͍̼̣̲̜͓͚̤͓̯̰̭̯̪̝̜̦̰̣͇̻͚̭̳̙̟̤̮̦͉͔̫͙̫̜̯̜͔͓͓̦͉̳̼͍̥̺̞̭̪͙̪̱̼͇̠̦̇̑͋̓̍͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅp̵̧̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͍͓͖̖̥̜͚̗͈̗͖̱̰̻͎̬͓̬̲̠̝̙̻̹͚͉̦͚̻̜̫͔̩̼̪̬̳͖̲̮̺͕͔͈̩͍̫͓̮̯̗̖̯̭̣͈͍͚͉͚̣̭̤̟͈̙̥̱̼͍̠͕̠͇̯̘̜̲͇̝͓͈̜̜̼͇̥͎̣͉̰͕͓̘̗͙͖͍̝͈̣̜̼͇͚͎̯̪̟̠̩̠͕̦͉̹̳̪̳̖̦̱̖̟̼͇̱̯̩̫͚̠̫̭̥̪̠̞̜̪̙̘̣̦͉̟̠͖̪͈͇͈̰̼̫̘̼̟̝̞̻̙͍̣̼̥̳̬̤̤͔̺͉̪͇͇̻̜͍̰͓̉͑̈́̇̒̌̀͊͊̂̎͒̄̽̾̈͌̇̄͂̃̈̅̒̎̌̃̾̇͗̅̆͒̐̑̐̄͌͋̃̇́͛̿̄̐̔͋͊̏́̈́̑̔̆͋͐̐̏̏̾̇̍̂́̈́͗͛̂̇̍͊̏͌͊̿̔̒̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̢͈̘̘̞͖͙̹̬̜̠̦͖͔̤̼̗͍̪̙̦̰̲͇̳̩͎͔̹̥̰̮̦̰̥̤̤͍͓̲͇̹̝̤̩̗̼͈̥̯͈̺̩̜̟̖̤̗̺̹̦͓͖̩͖̙͕̮͚̺͚̫̯̖̺̮̤͙̭͖̣͖͖̦͎̭̪͕͖͉̦̳̲̮͎͕͓͕̫̣͍̙̪̝͔̦̞̻̤̠͉̬̙̞̫̝͇͈̦̩̝̻̗̖̝̻̼̥̱͎̭̹̍̾̓͌̆̓͊̀͌̂̌̋̐͐̂͆̓̎̇̿̊͑͋̉͛͛͒̓̔̈̂̆̒̀́̈́͊͛̀͋̋̎͌́̉̏̇͑̄̊̅̃͂̇̓̇̃͐̍̉̑̏͂͐͋̽͛͑͊͐̀͆́̌̐͐̋͗̎̔̄̐̓͒͂͌̇͐̓̀̎̔̾͗͂̈́̊̋̊̈͌̒̍͐̐̔̒̈́̌̀̔̓̇̄̓̿̏͐͋̔͆͆̈͐͊͑̄͋̍͋̾͌̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅp̶̨̨̧̨̛̠̺̦͇͉͉̻͔̜̗̪̲̫̰̳̠̥̰̠̫̦̗̻̲̲̫̫̭̳̉̐̿̋́͊͛̀́̅̾͂̈͑͆̉͑̈́͗̀́͌̽̋͆͑͑͒͐̋̊̐̎̃̂̎̐͒̽́̈͆͂̽̀̿̄̈́͋͛̈́͋̽̿̔̃̍̎͋̍̔̋̆͑̈́̑́̿͋̉͐̐̃͗́̊̋̾̅͐̀̒͊̈̿̒̇̐̀̍̒͒͂͒͆́̎̐̐͂͂̌̀̏̓͒͆̏͆̌̔̃͋̀̇͆͛́̔͊̅͛̉̇̄͛̑̈́̑̽̿́́̎̒̈̈̈͑̏̅̎͒̊̓́̒̌̀̋̌͌̆̀̈́̒͑̊͌͂͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅs̷̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̫͚̫͓̘̪̥̰̹̗̪̪͔̠̹̰̖̲̞̮̮̬̥͖̪̜͔̺̪͖̤̤̙̱͇̲̼̲̱̻̝͓͎͕̣̩͉̟̖̹̖̦͔͉͙͇̖͈̝̰̩̹̱̖̜͓̼͍̤͖̭̰͚͎̖̰̺̖̫͍͓̥̤̭͓͕̤̜̰̱̳̳̼̖̟̺̣̰̳̫̩͙̩̫̼͇̼̦̻̻̲̪̭̪̰̮̥͔̱͉̟̤̪͚̳̟͇̬͆̇̍̃̍̓̎̑̃̔͊̓̔̿́̇̈́̑͋̉͛̓̿̄̾̀̌̈̓͛̀̅̆̀͋͛̀̔̀̄͋̽́́̀̈̀̑̀́̀̒́͒̈́̆͒̓͌͆́̿̌̎̽̈́̓̐̑̅̎̋̇̃͛̏͆̒͆̾̇͛͊̈̐̃̑͌́͆̆́̒͌̈̀̽̈̏̽̿͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̷̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̯̬̻̘̼̹͓͉̳̼̫̦̼͙̬̣̬̰̰͇̥̠̗̮̤̜͇̲͚͇̜͇͓̬̻̻͎͇̪̱̣̤͔̣̥̦̺͈̩̙̰̩̪̲̠͎̳̲̤̻̩̲̺͖̙͍̭̹͕̝̫̮̻͇͍̦̤̟̫̝͈̜͈͚͖̹̬͖̹̰̙̠͇̥͍͈̠͓̠̣͙̥͎̫̹̦͈̝̭̺͈͔͉̣̩̪̪͇͈̙̺̤̗̱͕̪̲̜̞̦͍̳̪̮̮̳̯̙͕̮̗̖̯̗͕̟̟̲͔̙̹̐̾̔͒́̏͐̽͆́̔͊̑́̈́̔͋͌́̑͌͐̀̔̉̊̆̀̒̉͗̍͒͊̈̈́̆͒͐́̉̓̒̿́́̏̌̀̓͂͒̑̽̉̑̈́̀̽̐̈́̀͒́͒͐͛̾̽͑̂̎̄̀́̌̊̅̑̒̍͆̂̑̽̓̈́̓̌̇̅̊̀͑̌̑̀̀̈͌̋̑̔̔͌͗̑̽̋̂̓͆̏̃̉͑̄̐͛́̉̾̔̊̊̈́͗̎̍̎͊͋̅̇̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̠͙̭͚̬̱͈͕̩̼̜̹͙̭͖̦͙̮̫̥͍͉̩̩̲̩͖͙͓͕͔̙͕̫̬̖̣̯͖̜̣̼͖̻̲͕͙̰̪̫̣̭̺̬͚̲̞͕̼̳̝̗̺̬̦̜̭̥̥̩̞̩̠̗̭̻̘͖̙͇͍͎̱̭͎̟̖̫̠̥̱̱͓̤̣̣̩̯̮͙̠̥̺̬͔͍̼̣̬͔̫̫̪̼̲͍͍̳̲̹̮͈͉̹̖͉̺̜͖͉͇̽͒̀̀͆̓͆̽̌̒͋̄́̐̄͗̄̆͌̏͒̾͋͊͛͛͛̊͋̎̂̎̿͐̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅŢ̸̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̻̮͓̪͓̙̦̼̻̟͙͓̲̯̰͎̳̰̳̘͓̪̩̻͔͔̩͎̟̼͕͈̹͇͕͉̘͕̼̥̰̠̯̼̦̰̬̞̠̪͓̦͈̩͉̜̥͙͎͎̱̦̦͓̮̰̠̥̗̹̱̻̲̺͙̦̬̫͍̺̰̮̮̙͙̯͕͇̘̤̺̞̮͕̼͖̲̰̞̖̲̭̝͇̭̱̫̝̖̬̞̘͓̗̫͉̫̜͇̙̝͓̙͓̻̮͉͙̰̼̙̦͈̯̫͓͕̑̍̔͂͒̌̈́́̈̉͐́͒͋̍̽͊̿͊̍̔̊̂̊̽́̾̂̀̒͐̃̿̽͗̑͑̔̌̔̍͂̃͑͗̈̈́̐͗̓̎͑̾̔͑̽̿̀̋́́̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̴̡̡̡̢̨̛̙̖̤̤̳̩̳̠̣̘͎͕̟͖̠͈̩̦̦̙̦̝͉̯̮̜͕̤̭̖̝̩̠̥̳͕̣͓͉̰̖̝̖̩͚͍̲̥̞̹̖̩̭̤͚̣͇̹̺̥̠͕͈̫̻̭̲̭̩̬̟̱͈̥͚̮̊͂͑̏͑̍̓͊̀̅̇̓̋̿̽̀́́̎͆͒͑̔̓̀̀̔̋̃̾̄̊̀̽̆͆̃̂̉̿̾̈́̂̎̐͗̉̀̇̈́̓͊̽̄̈́͆̀͂̔́͌̅̈́̾̒͂̍͑̓̿̄̈͂̀̎͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅę̷̧̡̡̨̡̛̛͙͖̲̙͓͔̘͕̖̠̬̤̱̫̬̠͍̳̬̜̯͍̝̥̤̥̳̝̖̹̮̬̞̟͔͇̥͕͖̖̼̜̮͉̰̳̘̩̩̼̯̩͕͖͓͍̠̙̠͇̫̮̹͓̱͓̙̫̼̳̯͎̗̣̗͓̗̩̲̦̮̘͈͉̫̼̩͎̲̬̱̟͉̦͛̊̑̍͐̾̆͐͊͆̏̂̀́͆̏͌̈́̿̀͒̓͆͌͋̃̅̓̐̓̀͒̈̓̾̌̋̓̎̀̃͆̄͊̃̂̔͛̀̈̊̎͌͗̑̈́̈́̄̽͌̔̎͋̑̅̏̀̒̽̔͗̋̃̅͊̊̈́̐̔̉̆̂̌̈́̍̆̇̀̉̈́̎̎̃̽̆͊̅̂̑̌͗̊̓̓͌̀̋̔́̾̀̆͗̿́̍̉̎̏̈̀̀́͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ŗ̵̧̨̧̖̼̯̳̖̗̭̥̟̖͈͍̙̜͖̜̭͇̦̱̪͇͍͉̝̣̙͚̗͉̪̻̹̩̦͍̤͔̝͎͍͍͚̺͎̮͖̘̪̞̗͔̺̫̫̫̱͔̫̹͔̩̰̟̖͓̺̙̫̹̻̼̬̦̟̺̻̩̘̒́͋̿̓̇̈́̄̐͐́͒̈͛́̆̀̃͗͐̔̀̅̇̉̅̄̽̑͂́̔͋̽͗̋̄͒̈̉̍́̑̋̋̐͗͐̌́̍͂̆̒͛̔̀̉͋̊̋͆̅̀̈́̍͒̒͋͒̌̄̿̕̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̧̡̰̲͇̦̖͓̟̯̭̹̳̳͓̯̲͎̝̞̺̤͉͎̞̼̦̭̻̮̹͇̩͈̟̫͕͐͐̒̊̓̐͋̉̅̔̿̓͊̈́͛̂̈̃́͂̒͋͊͗͘̚̚͘͜͠͠͝'̷̨̢̢̡͚̤͚̭̤̻̣̭̞̼̜̞͙̤͙̝̠̳̣̟̘̳̞̙̺̱̘͓͇̘̦̫͎̳̙̰͔̱̫͈̪̺͕̝̱̱̤̥̙̳̱̻͙̻͉̣̭̝̞͕͈͈̜͇̦͔͚͓̜̣̣͓̦̦̞͕͖̖̯̭̒̌͆́̈́̍͊̇͛̈́͗͌͌͐̏̈́͊̋́̿̒̈́̇̍͊̈̿̔͊̈́͋̀͛̃̈́̇͆̋̍͂͌̀́̇̌̈́͗͑̑́͊̈́̾̐̔͂̈́̋̀͂́́̿̇̀̓̏́̏̈́͂͊̓́̑͊͛̔͆́̑̇͛̾̏͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅș̸̡̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̭̞͙͍̫̟̪̪̮̙͉̘͎͚̱̦͉̭̯̞̝͓̞͈̯͓̹͍͓̜͕̘̱̟̦̦̗̦̺̮̮̘̰̱̤͈̜̯̰̝̟̖̮̜̬̹͖͚̻̹̥͇͎͚̮̩̞̺̻͓̣͖͓͇͓̥͇̖̠̞̼̼̺̳̞̣̙̟̻͎̀̏̐̊̆͂́̄̔͆͛̓͗͐͑̓̈́̌̐̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̡͇̲̫̻̫͚͔̤̝̙͖̠̰͉̦̦͇͓̗̬̲̝̙̼̖̤̮̜̖͕͕̳͖̟͈͙̱̥̦̝̬͉̯̝͎̲͕͖̖̻̳͕̙̟͙̼̘̦͉̤̫̰̯͖̩͓̹̪̜̻̳̳͚͚͕̤̳̗͙͓͎̘͈̫̟̜͊̾̽́̇͐̏̎̂̈͐̍̈́̍͒̆͐̀̎͌̊͂͋͊̆̆̌͒͒̾̋́̈̈́͆͋̍͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̨̛̛̛̛̤̣̜̲̬̻̠̝̯̼͙̖͎̫̠̖̭̦̺̱͚̳͓̤̞̣͓͈͖̞̹͕̭̬̔̑͆̓̈̆̑͛̔́͛̏̿̓̌̍̄̑̈́̉̍͐͐̃̅̿͗̍̋̈́̅̀̔͗͆͂̋̄̒͌͋͗̈́̀̿̄̎̔̔̌̿̒̅̉̉̇́̃͆̎͗̈̆̈͒̍͋̃͂̊̽̈́͊͊͒̒̂͑͛̾́̐̇̆͂̏̎̽͗̈̈́̏̓͌̅͐̇̆͒́̋͌̒̑̄͛̈̈̎͆̒̎̎̓͊̇͌̾͒͌͆̊̉̈́̔͌̿̽̏̓̎̈́͊̃̊̃̀̔̚͘̕͘͘̕͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ǫ̸̢̧̡̨̢̨̛͖̮͍̝͙̣͇͙͔̮̟̗̖͚̟͔̩͍̜̙̳̦̘͉͕̖̬̫̹̗͙̠̹͖̗̠͚̠̳͙͎̣̜̤̦̘̝̺̩̝̺̥̟̰͉̟͓̙͔̘̈́̋̀͊͛́́̆͛̀͋̐̌̿̈́̈́̽͆͊̐͑̎͊͋͛̒̇̌̋̒́̄́͗͛̌́̾̈́͊̓̇̑́͌̆̏̐͗̀̅̌̊̂͂́̌́̆̀͒͂͛̽̈́̊̿̅̀̍͌̚̚̕̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅť̷̢̡̮̣̜̖̞̱̦̖̳̮̗̭̰̟̝̻̟͍̫͕̠̺̭̯̞̮̣̺͎̥̮̭͖̜̫̏͜͜͜ͅͅḩ̶̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̫̦͉̫̪̝̹͖̭͖̬̭͚͖̦̙̬͈͇͉̦͔̘͇̟̫͚̹͙̰͖͖̬̤̮̖͔̱̯̙͉͖̣͈̳̯̱͖͙͖̙̬͎̰̝͉͎̤͉̥̹͎̠̱̣͉͎̺̲̗̬̫̻̲̜̠̺̯̰͎̭͖̱̻̹̟̗̘͓͉̘̼̘̠̣̱̣̙̰͖̻̥͎̬̬͈̲̗̞̝̦͈̲͓̦̣̣̰͚̥̻͚̺͓̗̳͚̠̦̤̮̞̯͛̈́̆̈̏̊͋͒̐̋́͒̇̏̈́́̐̒̈́̌̓͆̎̏̋̈́͂̔̑̈́͌̃̄́̓͂̆̓͛̔̾͒͊̽̇͆͛̓̋̈́̽̈̂̒̀͂̀̈́̆͋̎̐̀̃̀̈́͑͋̈͊͐͊̀̍̓͗͂̐̿̆͗͐̊͛̈́̿͗͆̿̔̾̄͒̎̒͐̅̅̓̇̽́̑̈́͋͆͂̀̒̊̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̸̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̛̛͕͍̤͓̪̝̖̺̩̰̞̫̪̞̝͙̳̝̻̠̬͚̲̳̻̙̹̭̤͈̱̭̱̟͙̮̰͇̬̦̻̫̝͕͍̪̖̣͉̲̖̦̜̝̝͚̻͇̼̗̺͚̞̮̯̝̯͎͈̬͕̖̜̪̱͚͍͓͇̩͖̙͈̠͖̘̣̳͎̰̱̳̙̘̥͉̲̩̯̭̳̬̻͖̥͕̱̘̼̠̦̗̳̩̼̳̬͙̻͎͙̥̖͔̦̹̫͍͇̙̰͖̹̪̥̖̬̹̝͈̘̭̰̰͙̣̯̪̦̱̣̯̱̬̖̺̙̥̭̱̣͓̩̦̭̽̈́͐̈́̎̋̈̋͗̀̑̂̃̋͐̔̂̋̌͗͋͐̇̈́̓̊̾̅̆̎̓͌̈́̋͌̓̀̈̌͌̆͐̄̂̍͌̀̇̀̎͌̈̉͊̽̅͂͌͑̑͗͑̽͗͊̒͗͗̈́̈́̔̽̑̃̐̒͂̄̽̃̈́̀̔̌̎͑̉̀͌̉̋̈̈́́̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̵̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̛̛̻͚̙̤̖̱̱̫̖̰̻͖͔̮̲̳̭͉͖͉̫̗͕̜̯̮̻̣̪͍̗͖̱̮̠̱̺͇̟͕̱͎̠͉̜͕̱̟̙̠̬̰̬̫̥͎̘͈̖̬̲̺͕͚̺͎̰̜̬̥͇̮̰̥͉̫̯͓̝͕̯͕͓̘͖̖̠̭̱͈̲͎̠̙͓̤̞̠̫̩̮̙̜̼̤͈̝͇͇̠̬͚͈̺͖͚̺͍̺̹͓̰͐̔̆̾́̐́̍̏͆̊̅̈͒́͗͌͌̀̽́͛̏̆̾̉̌̅̅̄̓̒̎̊̎͗̎̑̔͛̈́͊̒̔̋͒̓͋͒̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅg̷̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̧̛̱̟͙͎͙̹͚̹͓͉̟̤̙͇͍̺̹̝̗͇̮͓̻͔̤̰̰͙̘͕͚̮̺̗͇̼̖̖̳͈̜̣̹̟͙͓̥̠̞̲͙̟̙͖̙͎̳͚͓͖̙̼͕̘̭͉̻̦̹͙̮̰̤̞͖̣͚̝͇̜͓̦̼̤̼͙̹̰͈͔͉͔͎̥̳̱͚̞̠̼̦̯̦͙͕̗̞̯̩̙͎̻̫̗̼̻͓̜͔̗̫͖͔͈̖̹̫͓̬̥̤̣̪̥͎͍̭̺̈́̃̓͌̉͗́̑͒͒̔̋͂̀̅̿̍̔̇͒̈́̐̒͋̽̑̅́͆̆̃̿́̀́́͒̐̾̀̂̋̽̓͆̂͐̎̈́̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̛̟̲̻̗̪͖͙̣̞̟͇͓͉͕͓͉̗̬̦̟̣̙̣̤̬̩̤̺̩̖̟̗̫̪̞̣̰͚̬̗͎̙̰͖̦̫̖͔̗̖͉̗̟̘͇̳̳̳̮̰̲̗̠̲͎̬͇̹̻͈͍̳͇̹͖̪̮͇̼̪͍̻͕͎͚̠̝̺͉̝͇̘̳̟̠̱̱͓͙̫̭̪̙̮̙̹̝̫̞̹̲̜͉͚͓̲̘͍̤̠̝̪͈͖̰̝̫̹̫̝̱̖͇̲̮̥͎̘̱͈̥͖̱̤͎̥̙̼̥̻̘͇͚̤̬̊̿̽̓̊̑͌̎͂̒͛̀̇́͛́̌͑̒́͊̆͛͂̀̍̒͐̈͂͒͑̊̉̎̿͌̆̽̀̈́̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̶̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̩̣͓̻̼̣̺̝̰̹̮̟̥̥͖̞̻̥̲͔̭̳̮̫̦̦̲̤̙͔̤̣̩̙̙̣̯͈̰͙̠̝͚̝̯͎̬̙͎̣̭͔̞̭̯̮̳̻̤̗̬̪͙̭͈̲̼̥̝͈̞͍͓͈̥̖̳̞̥͚̜̹̻̰̹̲̣̰̝̹̼̬̺̗͚̟͇̙͎̟͙̼͔͓̱̳̥̯̞̼̻͕̞̖̖̪̲̫̟̣͍͓̙͔̼̳̲̠͚̻͈̭̪̼̦͙̺͔͔͈̥̰̥͖͇͇͕̗͍̩̥̗̩̞̝̳͓̭̱̪̝͔̘͇͍̟̣̬̮̬̥̼͔̪̘̬̩̺͉̱͍̠̲̥͙̫͊̄̌̋͛̌̓̈́͊̄̌̄́́̎̔̍̍̀͊̈̌̇̊̎̔͊̑̂̀́̏̒̂̋̉̍̽͑͆̿̿͒̒̒̋̋̌̓̋̈́̇̿́̉̉̆̀̈́͂̀͌̍̓̈́̓̋̊̀̄͛̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̜͖̜̘̘̻̤͔̦̦͉̲̳̮̭̰̮̩̰̻͇̫̹͇̰͍̬͉͓͇̖͍̼̪̺͙̞̲̱̻̫̜͇̫͓̗̠̤̰͕̝̮͔̝͎̫̗̺̹͈͙̩͎͇͎̫̖̝̘̰̰̟̰̹̟̣̇̏́̓͂̂̒͑͌͒́́́͑͌͂͋́̑̂̆̃̈́̔͐͒̔̆̂̒̔͂̀̋̈́͒̿̔̈̃̒̅͂̄̈́͋̇́̆́̈́̄̑̆͑͊͋̆́͊͛̆̒͌̑͌͆͂̉͌̎͋͂̉̔̈͑̋̀͊̍̇́̂̊̾̀͊͐̓̄͑̈́͂͊̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝c̵̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̜̻̬̩̣̩̦̩̹̖̩̺̳̣͖̹̫̪̲̤͕͈̻͙͙̠̬̬̬̙̳̻̺̳͚̥͉̩͎̙̻̰̙̯̻̱̬̱͚͇͕̠͖̫͎̲͈̰̪͖̘̬̥̣̱̱̭̣̳͇̰̦͑͂͐̂̓̿͗̍̎̀̀͒̐͌͊̀͐̂̊̾̅̋̔̒̀̿̏͂̎̿͛̊̌̀̆̽̓͆̌͊̓͊̄̒̌͒͂́̂̋͒̉̆̓̈́͛̉̒̂̆̔̅̾̅̉͆̉͗̇͒̽̈́̈̈́̓̉̅̐͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̻̥̙͎̠̬̜̝̖̘͚̺̻̝̮̞̗̥͍̤͍̩̱̖̱͚̣̺̠̥̻͖̙̜̝̣͎̝̱̩̺̺̦̗̠͎̹̫̹̟̺̮͖͚̺̝̫̦̬̮͎̘͎̤͖͍͇͈͉̝̻̱̝̺͖̺͇̲͓̣̼̗̫͕̪͓̞̹͇̫͇̬̜͍̰̠̝͚̝̯̟̬͔̯̻̯͍̯̥̈́́̎̎́̋̀̈́̊̔̂̏̊̇͂́̈́͛̀̈́̅̇͒̒̓͋̀̒̉́̔̓̈̔͛̉͗͆͂̊̀̀͊̾̇͋͆͋̀͆̿̂̾̐̑̇͌͑̊̀̈́̈́̈͐̍̍̆̇͆͒̎̐͆͗̎̈́̈͌̔͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅu̷̧̘͔̝̤̩̗̫͍̲̠̳͙̘̻̭̿̈͂̍́̏̃̄̃̓̐͋̌̎̑̊͘͘̕͜͠l̵̢̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̻̟̫̖̜̠̠̺̼̝̥̣̣̭̰͚̺̤̫̞̙̝̟͖͈̳͙͖̯͖̗͎͙̹͖̭̺͍̺̳͓͓͚̗͎̤̞̤̞͇̱̺͉̜̳̠͕̯̭̲̮̞̪̪̹͔͚͔̮͈̪͉͔̟̫̞̩͉̤͓̙̜̩̰̯̦̣̤̼͔͇̺͙͓̭̯̬̝̹̪͔̣̩̣̳̦̲̦̲̩͚̲͔̬̗̤̝͈͛͋̀͗̽͑̾̽͌̌̍̊̋̎̀̓̔̀͑͗̎̑͊̎̾̇̂̌̈́̆̽̍̽͊̿̓̋̀́̎̋̒̊͑͌̇̿̅̕̚͜͠ͅͅͅͅd̷̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̱̟̭̼̩͈̩̰̱̻̞̮̟͇̺̫̝͈̟̱̬̬̺̭͇͚̰͙̝̼̭̩͚̞̼̙̹̦̯͓̜͕̙͖̱͕̠͎̘̳͎̹̝̬̫̳͎͙͙̻̟͓̩̘͓͕̀̃̌͑̈̊̐̄̒̒̃́̅̈̂̐̅͐́̍̉̆̆̾̓͌́͂͊̆̏̿̋̿͂̽̑̒̄̏̂́̑̿̉͋͋̆͐̔̍́̑̀̿̎̃͛́̔̈́̒͐̾͑̓̋̍̊͑̆̄̀̈́͆̓̂̊̽̔͆͋̈̄́̏̉̊̈́͑̓̔̑̔͆̏͂͑̑̆͑̋̀̃͒͑̃̊́́̈́̇͒̄̎̀͋̀́͊̔͋̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̺͚̲͍̬̘̬͓̪̹̩͉̯̲̪̬͓̱͎͕̜͚̬̻͇͍̩̹̰͍̪̼͖͈̭̝̝̞̦͖̼̫̱̭̙̞̗̺̞̜̝̣̗̗̯̫̳̜̳̘͙̠̝̘̘̦͚̳̟̥̲̹̩̩̳̻͙͎͚̱̦̩̰͖̣̯͓̩͕̭̼̲͎͎̠͔͚͈͈̳̦̦̰̥̗̼̲̤̬̗̳̱̰̞̰̰̝͔̗̬͍̑́̉͊̍̎̅̉̑͆̏́̄̄̃̉́̈͐̑̎̎̀͑̃̌̑̌̋̓̇͗͆̑̃̈̓̋͊̋̏͋̍̍͌͆̀̆̉͊͗͒͊̓͌̌̇̉͊̈́̓̃̿̉̔͂̃̿̒̂̾̃̍̂̍͗̈̍̿̑͂̾̒͑͒̾́̓̀͌̈́̊̉̾͂̅̈́̽̑͆͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅḏ̷̛̜͓̟̻͓͍͎̪̘͎͈͉̈́̋̋̓̓̀̍̔̑̑̌̉̒̈̅̔͊̉̑̓͒͑̿͌̋̇̏̇̃͂̈́̅́͐̿̍́̒̌̌̀́͐̆̋́͐͊͆͂͒͊̉̀̾̽̍͑̍͑͆̑͐̄͋̇̃̍̎̐͋͂̌̏̿̑̑͘̚͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅo̵̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̨͕̘̲̝͍̺͚͓̦̳̫͖̰̼̝̟͎̲̥̭̼̹̠̲̯̯̜͔͎̖͍̖͎̠̤̱̹̣͚͉̼̪͍̗̼͈̹̥̹̩̻̮͓͇̪̟̝̠̞̜̹͇͙͕̪̪͖̤͕̟͚͈͈̜͚̱̲̘͉̙̺̳̳̤̦̙̹̜͍̗̟̊̓̇͒̀͆͊́̌̐̉̅͊̾͗̀̋̾̓́̓̓͋̏̑̓̈́͜͝ͅ ̵̨̨̧̢̛̠̠̩̣̲͉̬͔̘̼̹̻̺̭̺̥̝̝͖̱̯͈̙̪͎̪̪̯͍̳̺̟͙͔͓̖̭̗̰̭͍̗̤̗̼͎̍̽̉̈͐̅̽͐̍͂̆̇͗̾̿̆̃̆̓̒͆̾̌̄͆̿́̎̈́͆́̔̃̋̅̌̈̈͊͋͗͒͛͒̀̐̀̓̐͑̆̿̓̌̿̍́̍̃͐̂̑̌̐̂̓͒̎̽̐̂̽͒̍̏̈͌͋̏̇̌̐̑̃̆̋̑̇͌͐́̔̆́͑̈̈́̍͐͆̏̌̍̈́̔̈́̇̍͂͌͛̈́̈́͊̋̒̐̍̌͊͒̓̀̄̄͒̅̽̎̔̉̑͆̅̈̆͌̿͆̿͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅo̵̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̼̺͙͇̯͉̗̤͙͙̬̺̫̹̘̳̩̭̜͙͙͖̳͍̳̰͓͇͙̦̗͚̯͕̻͔̩̱̭̻̖͖͓̘̯͍͙̳̦̪͓̭̻͚̣̮̯̭̩̝̳̟͇͔̱͚͎̣̟͖̯͈͚̲̣̩̼̬͈̺͖̰͔̠͙̺̜̝̻̮̬͓̖͓̝͖̝̝͙͉̳̖̥̲̝̖̩͓̹̰̖͙̰̹͔͉͈͙͚̤̺͚͚̫̲̾͂̐̀̍̇̽̊̀̌̀͑̏̎̐̆͋̒̉̈́̌͆̾̂̔̂̋̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̭͉̦̺̞͚̞̼̳̜̠̦̯̮͖̖̫̜̱̜̜̲̻̫̰͈̟̙̟̫̯̖̝͎͇̯͔̟̰̣̳͕͍̻͕̘̖̰̫̟̬͙̰͕̦͇͕̬̺̳̰̻͇̣͚̮̞̻̝͈̥͍̞̼̪̱̤̪͇͈̰̹̫̩͈͇̥͖͈̪̝̪̙͙̪̮̯̱͉͉̹͔̜͎̯̼͚̖̪̼̰̱̱͈̞̟̬̺͙̱̮̰͉̦͚̺͋̆͂̔̒͛̊͐́͆̋̑̾͌͛̾̋̎́̈́͌͌̈́̃̿̅̒̈̅̔͑́̾̽̑̿̾̌͒̆̾̎̊̔̔̽̾̑͂͋̅̈́̑̾̈́͒̈́̒͂̐̽̓͐̀͗̔͗̊͊̐̑̑̽̄̊͆͗̎̀̐̇̊̀̓̐͒͆́́͒̀̈́̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̧̢̨̧̢̛̹̼̰͙̬͎͕̹̻͙͚͍̫̼̻̦̹͖̻͙̥̻̤̠͕͙͎̲̮̳̻̤̩̮̹̩̲̞̺̰̙̥̹̗͉̻͇͚͇̘̝̖̼͓̠̭̣͙̋̃̽̂̃͂͒̐̄͆̾̀̀̔͌͗̈́͆̌͋̐͊̀̃̈́͊̊̐́͊̓̽̂̐̿̊̏̌̄̀̿̔͊͋̒̌̃̉͒̿͐͒̔̓̓͒͐͗̈́̏̃͊̀̇̂̇̂̽̋̅̀̓͗̓̏̒̔́̓͋̍̊͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅs̶̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̛̻͔̜̥̼̯͔̮͕̙̮͉͇͎̭͍̱͉̘͈͙̝̘̞̩̦͔͙̹͔̳̖̯̙̣͔̯̭̤̲̦̝̺̻̭̪̣̭͉̗̫̘̰̰͓̜̼̠̥̘̹̮̼̰̝͎͎̝̺̹͙̗͖̰̙͔͍̖̤̘͎͖͙̭͚̲̮̠̳̟͇͍͍̦̟̘̯͚͓̬̘̙͙͇͓͚̼̣͍̘͍̳̪͎̙̙̜̜͇̲̘̖͙̺̹͙̳̯͉̘̝̻̯͙͔̰̯̪͕̞̺͎̩̺͎͓͕͈͓̻̝͇͉̠̗̋̾͐̐̍͒́͆́̀̓̏̋̒̎̈́̅̎̈́̎̿̂͌́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅa̴̡̢̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̫͉̭̠͇͚͎͎̩̤̜͎̥̤̣̙͔̮̫͉̼̺̖̬͎̰͈̠͓̩͕͖͈͎̖̤̣̥̯̹͇̮͔͈̠̮̘̻̖͉̖̠̝̳̪̩̗̹̭̱̲̺̦̗̦̘̺̲̳̮̠͙̝͖̲̫̣͉͈̱̝̹͉̟͔̙̥̟͚͛̿͒̓̊̒̒̏͑̀̔̓͊̾͋̄̿͛̌̌́͆̑͐̿͊̆̓́̈̒̈́̑̍̓́̿̅͂̍̊̓̅̀̽̉̓̀̃̿̊̿̊̀͐́̾͌̐̏̋͗̅̃͌̂̇͋̓͋̑̊̀̎͌̐̍̓̐̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅy̴̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̛̛͍̳̙̮͍̲͈̦̲̭̭͇͇͉͍̠͇̗̼̠̘͇̣͎̯̪̖̬̣̳̙̳̪͍̺̙̫͖͍̖͍̤͚̥̯̮̤̠̜̮̪͙̩̼̝̝̱̮͎̩̜̣͙̳̬̤̬͉͍͎̲͙̩̜͙̼̤͇͉̬͖͓̞͇̰͇̯͈̙̬̟̙̣̟̠̼̩̹̖͈͍̘͓̬̺͍̥̝͍͎͇̩̱͖̜͇̫̱͍͓̰̜̰̦̠̤͉̖̟͈͕̭̌͒̓͆͊̌͗͌̂̅̔̌̄͒̓͋̊̑̄̓̃̈́̇̆̂́̉͌̉̋͗́̍̈́̔͆͂̐̽͒̃͐́̈̎̎͂̽̔̏̊͊̊̀͊͛͑̃̔͛͗̋̐̏͑͋̀̌̆̄̃̈̓͋̉̂͛̐̈́͂̆́̆̏͑͛̎̔̈́̈͊̈́̽̉͂̈́̍̌̈́̍͐́̂͂͌̽̆̍̊͒͆͋̾̀̃̈̒̄͐̍͌̊̒̀̌̒͊̇͐͂̌̽̽̌͆́̑͋̃͗͛͐̂́̓̏̍̍̈͑̑̿̍̿̿̑̑͊̂͗͐͛̾́̾̀̽̑͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̨̛̛͙̬͓͔̬̠̻̭͖̭͍͎̹̩̫͈̩͇̜͈̝̳̼͔̮̮̘̙̼̭͖̤̤͕͚̜̪̬̬͇̪͇͉̦̺̘̰̙̬͕̰̘͈̥̬̫͔͙̥͉͙̭̘̮̰͉̫̞̬̼̠͉̜̭͍͓̮̃̐͂̆͐̄̆͒̒̽͆̽̄̈̍̉̑̀͗̑̆͋̓̿͑͋̓̀̈̅͐͌̿͆͛́̋̈́̋̂͊̈̆͗̾̽̔͂̍̿͊̇̈́̐̄̿̽̿̊̀͌̍̒͐̈̀͋̑̑͊́̎̓̍͑̏̿̋́̓͌̄̉̿̓̉̓͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̸̡̨̢̢̡̧̛͓̝̮̼̙̳̪̭͚̤͙̯͇̱͖̻̖̰͇̝͍̻̼̱͇̩̜͚̬͆̀̀̋̎͑̍͑̋̄͌̿̽̒̉͐̾̅̐̆̇̿̋́̇͗̿͌̍̌̿̽͊̒̑͗̈́̑̑̐̍̂̃͋͒̌̀̇̈͌̾̀͊̎̑̇̈́̀̓̀́̂̏̎̊͂̊̊̉̌̀̈́̂͊͐̎͛͐̉̔̈́̈̇̔̋̿́̓̓̔̀̃̇̈̔͒͑̌̿̊̏̎͒̈́̋́̑̇̋͂͌̽̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ơ̸̡̢̨̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̯̱̞̜̞̲̫͙̹̟̻̬̝̗̯̲̲̣̺͕͈͙͇̗͕͉̲̘̹̥͓͔̠̝̜̖̳̝̖͕̦̖̦̠͕̠̹̬͖̟͉̘̮͖̲̲̬̩̳̯̼̙̙̹͚͙̼͇̩̙̰̺̞̹̘͕̠͉̝̤̮̖̲̻̮͚̯̜̮͚͖̥̰̗͇̣͓̠̞͙̯̟̙̯̦͖̭̝̻͉̘̠̥͙̱̘̙̺̬̤͓͈͓͎̘͙̼̫̫̠͔͉̟͇̥̟͇͙̘̪̝̠̈́̔̋͆́̉̃̀͛͂͑̾͑̉̇̈́͒͊͆̎͒̐̃̀̓͒̿̽͆͆́̈́̒̓̊̅̒̅̈̊̽̎́̀̑̊̌̄̑͗̄̒̈́̈́̓̾̽̃́̿̒̉͂͆̑̅͂̽͑̓̽̊̓̒̅̿̓̽͑̽̓̊̀̑̎̈́̇̔͒͗͑̃̃͌̈͗̾͐̈́̅͌̾̈́̊̿̎̏̎͛̿͊̂͐́̏̍͒̒̀̀̅̒̄̋͗̈͒̂̈́́̈́̊̈́̓͛̅̃͐͌̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̵̧̛̛̛̛͎̞̬͎͇̼͎͎̰̥̻͎̟͈̯͎̣̈́̎̉̆̒̑́̅͋̂̇̿̈̓̏̎̂͊̏̾̉̅͌̈́͆́̾̋͊̈͑̈́̄͐̑̓̾͐͊̃͒̅͗̎̔̐̂̈́̌́̆̅̒͋̏̓̽̾̈͌͒̈́̊̽̓̎͛̓͐̇̍̆͌̇̐̈͛̓͂͊͆͌̀̄͆̌̀͆̓̈́̍̏͗̃͑̎͋̔̓͆̌̿̒̿͒̂̃̓̈́̋̀̃͊͊̀̉̈́̿̄̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝i̶̡̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͔̝̣̗̩̤͇̜̪͓̠͎̪̩̜̯̟̹̪̮̦͔̠͍͙̩͕̞͈̤͕̯͔͖̱͕̤̜͕̲͎̠͉͔͇̺̣͈̺̱͖̳̹̘̟̬͍̦͓͔̹͉̲̤͇͔̖͎̺̖̭̣̖̳̫̖̻̤̘͖͓̟̞̹͓̱͓̝̟̹̹̹̟̬͙̫̦̝̫̺̻̹̜͈̻͈͇̥̮͕̭͍̙̝̱͓͇̙͚̲̤̞̠͎̗̯̗̳̣͈̰̻̦̲̱̅̾́́̐̉̓͂͆͋̇̊̾͂̿̋̑̊̏̅̒̈̀̌̎̋̃̋͋̎͐̓̆͆̽̊͆̾̂͑̊͂̇̆͐̓̑̋̾̓̓̒͋̈́̌̈́̍̌̀̾́̌̐̉̅̆͐͋͑̈́̂͛̀̏̓̾̈́̈́̋̽̈́̏̀̒̒́̓̓̂͊̀̉̓͑̾̽̋̍͆̀̈́͒́̂̓̃̊̐̇̋̾̾̃͆̀̿̒̔̌̎̃̓̌̇͗́͌́̽͌̏͛͂̈́̃͂̀̓̏͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̵̨̨̧̧̛̛̼̟̙̩̗͈͙̜̞͉̝̲̯̹̻̣̮̬̫͎̫̮͕͓̱̰̣͚̹̜͖̦͙̖͙̹͚̜̩͖̠̹͈̖̲̘͙̹͎̭̬̝̼͓͐͗͑́̾̋̌̋͒̀̎̄͛͛͒̃͐̋͆̔͂̒̽̃̃́͑̿͆̈́̀͑͗̒͆̉́̐͂͛̾̊́̊̆̋͊̂̍̑̽̈̎́̓̓̿͛̒̎́̌͛̒̄̃̈̈́́̆̐̚͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̶̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̥̫͕̱͇̺̲̭̺̭̟̖̹͇͓̜̻̱̙̮͎͙͙͕̣͔̩͎͙̱̫̖͔͚̝̝͔̪̩̮̹̖̟̯̖̬̜̼͍̮̰̱͇̹̞̟̪̭̘̙̣̥͚̗̭̘͕̺̺̞̜͉̘͍̘̳̯̖̀̅͛̏̈́̒̈́͊̓̊̏͐̉͐́̉́͒̐̏̽̓͂́̑̏͛͛̋͑͛̋͐̽̀͂́̄͐̇̄͌̀̈́̎̓̑́̏̃͒͒̈́̓́̏̌̀͊̇̾̔̾̽̆̅͌̓̃̀͆̃̄̽̏̃̑̅̆̇̏̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅt̷̡̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̛̼͈̫̰̩̮̯͈͉̭̹̩͍̥̟͎̻̱̪̰̱͖͇͔̣̮̟̺̺̰̠̥̬̰̼̯̠͔͈̖̥͖̩̮̮̥̱̗͍̻̗̰̼̯̳͈̞̖̮̙̫̙̫̤̟̜͉̞̥̟̣͉̲̹̻͎̦̝̯͍̦̙̣̥̠͔̟̙̻̱͓̲͚̹̞̬͕̬̹̪͙̺̥͎̞̟̰͕̬̲̜̤̙̻͔̬͈̠͓̳̥̮̜̦̺̼͈͔̦͖̺̣̤̬̘̏̋̏̽̆̅̀͜͜ͅͅơ̷̧̛̛͔̞̭̳̙͖̞͇̩̳̓̑̏͊͌̔̍́̂̋͑̄̈́́͌̑͐̄̇͌͒͒̃̈́͋̋͆̊̃̃̏̅̿̃͆̆͛̓̓̎̏͆͗́̌̇̎́̓̑͐̓̅̍̆̾̃́͂̅̀͂̋͌̆͑̐̍͒̅͋͂̈̈́̃̔́̏̂̇̉̌͐̅̀͑͐̃̐̒̀̂͊̈͛̏͐́͋́͐̒̉̾͋̀̍̓̆̀͗͗̔͋̀̓̎̅̑͑̽́͒̌̇́̈̈́͆̉̍̌̓͂͗̿̃̆̓̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͓̜̥̰̯̖̥͉̻̬͖̳͈̹͕̭͍̠̼̼̼̙͓̪̞̹͇̱͙̟̲͚͍̖̱̱͎̱̯̟̗̠͎̤̖̺̗̦͓͍̱̖͖͎̭̱̫͎̼͈̜̘͉͎̼̫̺͕͔̫̗͉͚̤̞̘̭̠̯͙͍̯̦͚̮̖̞͎̳̖̣̦͈̖̮̰̣͕̫̜͕̫̘̝̩̤̝͔̙̜̱̗͔̺͈̳̦̯͔́̓̍̍̈́̆̄̂̍̄̇̈́̈́́̾̔͌̍̀͐͗̃̈͂͑̄̒͌̏̀̾̋̂̀̏̌͋̽̔̏̏͂͌̈́̓̉͊̎̆͌̿̽̑̄̐̓͂̽̍̄͌̈́̌̊́̀͛̃̃͛̽̌̓̏̅̆͋͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḿ̴̨̛̛̛͉͍͙̺̤̝̰̭͎̼͕̖̺͚̯̫̯͕̦̹̝̻̫̆̎̍͋̅̾̋̽̃̈́̈́̈́͆͐̅͛̍́̔͋́̿̿͑̔͗̍̈́̏̈́̽̋͂̀̄͗̇̉̿͂̆̐̐̌̌̄̆͊̀̾͊͐̾͒͗͌̂̑̀̄̇̎̊̑̋̅͊̃̐̀̈͆́̍̐̈̉̊̀͒̏̉̕͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͠ȃ̵̢̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̛̛̛͍̬̬̘̮̗̟̩̰̟̹̺͍̹̺̗̞̝̼̭̩͓̼̰̭͔͖̬͉̝̘̳̳̲̤̲̰̼͇̼̯͙̘͔̥͖̮̻͎̺͈͕͈̣̫̞̙͍͔̩͚̫̫̹͍̻̫̺̣͙͈̪̙̙̙̲̹̹͍͙̱͇̝̭͚̺̹͓͓̰̣̫͎̝̳͎̪̟͍̼͈̙͉̊͌̏̽̀́̾̽̌̍͆̑͗͆̂̓̏͊́̐̊͆͑̾̉̿̆̑͑͌̑̓̄̃̌̂͑͒̈́̈̔̎͌̍̀͑͂̊̔̊͑̈͌́̒̓͒͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅķ̸̡̢̛̛̛̛͕̝͚̘̭̹̝̩͈̠̠̬̰̏̾̾͊̌̽̿͐̐̈͛̂̿͋̂̒͒̍̏̉͑̍̓͂̈́̋̋̄̐͂̊̊̌̐̔̿̅͑̈́͗̾͑̍̃͛͋̆̾́̃̀͊̋̓̅̑͒̆̓̆̃͛̓̀̍̾̅̓̇̑̉̽̅̀͑̅̄̌̂͋̑̏̑͗̋͋̿̽͗̓̇̃͊͆̑͛̍̌͛̑̎̈͒̀̓͆͌̆́͆̄̌͐͑̀͊̀͆̐͆͐̿͑̇̄͆͛̉̓͌͑͌̔͒͆͂̿̀͗͊͐͑͋̌͒̐̏͛̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠e̸̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̥̥͙̪̲̹̱̺̪͚̞̱̪̳̝͎̞̙̮̱̩͇̰̺̺̮̘̤͔͔̼̦͍̻̲͔͍͕̘̯̠̙̱̘̹̘̱͈͔̙̝̞͍͖͎̯̫͖̗͙̱̥̱̥͈̤̗̙͓̩̓͂̐̋̄̇̀̓͛̽̔͑̋̄́̑̀̒̄͛̈̌̋̓͛̆͆͆̆̅̏͊̓̈́̂̃̍͗̏̊̅͛̆̑̅̈́̂̈̆͑͂̓͛͊͋̽͊͂͑̆͊̀͛̀͆̋͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̤̜͍͍̼̘̘̦̻͕̩̞̺͚̘͓̙̖̺̰̦̖̘̩͙̣̹̰̬̖̦̙̹͓͍̱̞̦̦̜͔̯̩̬͖̮̱̥͙͔͎͙̼̼̲̟̤͇̬̹̪̠̹͚͉̪̲͉̜͔͈͇̻̺̫͕̪̰͔̥͈̥̙͖̪͓̖͈̫̳̦͇̞̮͉̯̤̪̠͇̮̤̗̼̘̪̞͖͔͓̱̭͕͖̗̪̣͔̮͓͍͎̞̞͉̫̲͖͍̩̣̼̙͕̹͕͇̠̫͕̘̺͆̒̾̐͊̊̀̉̆̃̑̑̓̈̔̀̅̌̐̎̄̊̋̈́̅̇͊͛̈͐͂̐̌̾̿̍̍̈́͛̐͊̂͐̑́̈́̾̽̈́̐̉̔̅̈́̔̾͐̄̉̾̆̎̆̃̋̇̍̌͋̓̊̅̒̂̊̋̍̅̑̿̍̔͑̑͌͐͌̈͐̾̉̾̂̀̇̀͂̎̈́̊͛͒̃͐͂̓̏͒̄̌̓́̒̅̅̀̀̄̎͐̀͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̷̡̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̳̠̝̣̗̗̫͖̥̥̲̼̬̫͚̦̫̮̥̬̪͇̠̝̯͚̰̙̱̠̝̺̝͕͍͎̬̮̣̺͔͓̹̦̭͚̬͇͚̘̞̞̲̼͙͇̣̗͖̮͍̹̠̳̬̟̗̣͙̜͕̲̥̺̞͙̻̗͔͎̤̥̮̭̣͇̪͙̜͎̮͈̱̯͕̥̱̯̹͉̼͇̪̠͇̙̥̺͎͕̖̼͉̹̩̪͓̝̰̙̻̞̜̫͈̗͔̹͖̤͇̗͚̱̪͚̤̬̼͓̻̥̦̹̭̩̻̻̫̥͙̜̩̞͈̖͚͈͎͉̮̞̱̽̐̀̃̾͗̾̾̒̊̀͐̄́̿͒͛̓̈́̏̅͑̇͆̀̍̎̃̐̆͐͂̓̊̎̇̄͛͒̈́́̏̄͛̐̐̽͊̏͌̿͑̅͗͛̎͂͒̀͛̀͐̇͊̓͐̈́̍͒͊̒͛̏̂̒̏̉͛́̄̔̈̂͐̈́̐̉̏́͊̅̓̉́́̈́̈̒͑̑̑̂̉̃̑̌͊̈̔̈́̊͐̍́̽̍̋̋̓̂̔̇̔̓̀͋͌̅͑̈̎͊̋̈́͒̈̎̋̔̋̎̈́͒̃̒̔̌̔̓́̍̂̎̃̇̄̓̄͒̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅẗ̶̡̢̡̧̛̛̝̩̪̳̖̫̜̰͕̞͙͍̦̜̣͓͇̦̣̖͔̲͎͇̥̘͉͕̞̬̯͎͍̦̺́͂̀̀̈́̒̆̃͛̒͛͌̓̃̊̄͒̀̂̄̌̿̆̓̈́͊̀̏́̉̔͌̈́̎̌̽̂̐͌̈́͌̒̇̉͌͊̍͛́͊̑̈̃͐̈́͋͒̂̊̄́̇̐̒̑͐̿͗̏̍̄̆̆͆̃̌̎͛̀͗̂̊̔̇̀̊̽̆͑̍͒͐̃̿̓͊̏̋̀̎́̈́̄̐̅͂̃̇͗̊̀̒͋̓́̅́̊̆̎͊̊͌̓̄͐̎̅̋͑̔̃̐̂̎́̌̀̓̓̽̽͑̽̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̷̧̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̨̛̘̦̻̰̜̪̲̦̖͕̹̱̗͖̖͙͙̝̣̤͔͇̻̘͕͚͍̪̪̳̤͚̬͇̮͓͎̲͉͓̬̘̙̱̣̹̬͉̱̙̱̼̻̮̹͇̱͙̹̭͔̦̱͉͖̜̹̭̭̖̞̣̖̫̝̙͔̗̣͎̺͎̖̩̰̣̖͍͔̼͈̮̝̮̪̞̲̤̪̖̅͆͑̋̃͊͂̏̒̋͋̂̈̑̈́̂̃̏̈̎̂͛̊̐͋̊̀̍͗̌̍͒͂́̌̽́̒̽͛͂̊̋͗̐̎́̈́̇̈̎̀̀͒́̓̎͐̌̔́̽̇͋̔͑͒͊́̿̾͆̀̉͑̑̆̿̈́̈̈́̍̐̾́̆̅́͋̓͆̎̓̃̐̉̌̒̃́̋̋͛́̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝š̶̨̨̡̧̨̢̛̛̛͖̣͕̥̻͖̬̯͍͈͕̝̻̘̜̯̙̭̯̲̲͕͙͎̫̭̼͍͙͇̰̘͉͔̗͍̭͈̘̟͎̯͔̱̜̤̹̭͎̻͉̻̞͓̦̦̥̦̜͎́̍̀͐̔̐̀̀̏̅̓̆̂̌̌̊̃͊̓̀̄̐̈́̅̀̿͛̾̅̇̀̐͒̔̓̀̈́̂͌͆͋̆̾͗̀̈̔̃̒́͆̊̽͆̓̇̈͌͛̓̑̏̐̊̿̀̒̑̅͛͌̇̏̎͂́͆͑̓͋͒̾̋̒̽͗͗̃̽̈́̔͒͋̈̍̿͊̓̉̐̏͑͋̑̈̔̓͌̂̈́̀̽̒̇́̽̋̐̄̈͒̑̀͛̄̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̪̝̩̦̮̲̗̫͈̗̜͖͓̼͕̖̖̦̻͚̯̗̺̮̪̫͉̲̠̗̫̼͇̩̤̤̥̫͇̮̻̭͎̜͍̦͔̬͕͖̗̙̗̺̣̼̼̘̳̘̪̥̻̮̙̬̤̮̼̮͙̬̞̻̺͓͇͖̫̞̝͎̮̘̞͈̞̦͍̺͈͔͕̘̥̪͖͔̳̙͈̗̱̩̗̤̝̜̮̺̗͔̬̖͙͚̭̖̥̰͓͉͖̤̯͖̻̻͔̥̭̹̤͇̜̯̖͓͈̙̦͈̭̦̠̘̰̦͇̫̜͉̘̳̲͍͇̺̯̠̹̥̦̞̹̺͔͕͕͖͉̦̊̾̌͂͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̨̱̩̗̖̝͖͉͍̯͎̳̹̞͈̬̝͇̝̺͉̞͕̮̱̖̬͖̟͇͈̥͇̤͍͉̟͓͍͎̠̙̜̝̪͎̖̬̱͕̺̬̘͉̭̲͈͙̤̦̼̩͉͚͚͈͇̣̖̗͖͍̱͇̭̝͉̹͖̮̖̯͇̦͚̘͇͙̦͙̮̩̭̤̣̞̼̖͉͈̞̩͔̭͈̪̺̱͚̯̦̠͍̟͇̦͓͎̺̯̝͖̳̪̣̱̩̫̺̰̤̻̪̦̜̯͈͖̻͓̲̹̳͍̔̏́͛̑̄͒̈̃̈́̽́̈́̋̎̅̎̚͜͠͝ͅp̴̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̠͈̬̦̘͇̦̱͖̖̪̼̠̪̮̼͉̯͍͈̩̙̦̗̦̰̭̝̝͕̮̤̩̣̹̘̺̝̞̱̖͎̘̱͉̙̲̟̱͈̺̥̦͍͚̦̤͙̜̹̺͈̹̭̭̬̤̱̞͍͇̙̪͍̲̤͙̮̭̪̠̥̪̳̲͉͈̻̤̩͖̩̣̝͉͎͎͔͖̜͔͓̝͚̹̩̭͊͌͗̓͊̓̈́̾͑͋̍͐̆̂̽̋͒̈́̅̋̃̊̓̎̽͌̍͛͂̂̂̍̔͋̏́͆́̀͋͂̇̀̈́̀̅̅̍͛̒̈̑̾̎̌͛͘͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̺̘̯̖͇̯̤͕͕̣͓̰̼̳̩̥̳̰͉͔̰̝̹̥̫̗̣͙͚͓̬͓̞̯͔̩̜͉̖̳̠̭̯͈̗̙̻͚͚͕̠̪͉͍̝͇̭̘̲͓̰͈̝̻̝̩̬̺͍͓̯̳͈̻̱̗̤̗̪̘̙͕̫͇̪̤̰̱͚̤̣̤̣͍̙͙͉̙̰͙̜̮̲̞̩̜̰͖͍͇͎͉̱͚̮͓̳͍̠̺̯̖̝̫͓̭̙͖͔͕̱͚͚̦̮̖͇̭͕̱̘̙̖͈̹̹͕̺̬̖̤̯͖̤͇̝̘̫̪͎̻͊̑́̃̔̈́̽̃̒͆̈́́͐̇̌͊̇̎̌̇͒͒̑͆͂̆́̔̄̂͗́̅̌̊̾͑́̉̿̎́̿̈͑̂̀͗̌́͋̎͂̌͊̄͐͛̓́̀̅͌̔͑̉̄̃̿̾͛̏̈́͛̽̅̽̍̓̈́̔̆̊̓͗̈́̏̓͆͛̾̆̀̅͆̂͗̅͗̏́͑̿̈̔̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̠̯͚̹̻̠͓̠̼͓̘͕͉͍̘̩͔̤̰̻̰̝̳̥͉̲̯̪͙͕̳̣̼̻̭͍͖̣͍͉͕͙͕͙̝̰͖̝̪̰͎͙͙̺̳̩͈̫̤̠͚̜͇̝̱͚̻̫̤͓̘̙̝͙̠̩̺̤͇͇͎͖̮̬͓̱͚͇̤̙͖̟̩̮̺̠̼͎̬͖͉͕̪̖̣̣̼̗̗̖̦͍̟̹̻̰̘̘͎̱͔͈̙̺̻̟̻̯̙͍͖̮͕̱̪̹̼̩͎̳̠͍̼̹̙͉͓̞͈̺͙̜̺̙̱̼̯̳̭̖̟̝̦͈̪̳̗̻̣̠͇̬͉̼͎̹̰͍͓̉͛̈̈́̀̒͐̈͒̋͊͌́̃̀̔̐̓̍̓̌̀̇͗͐̎̄̀̀̋̊̓͐̃͋̈́̊̔͋͂͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅN̷̡̨̨̢̛̼̯̲̺̤̫̱̣̮͚̠̮͇̭̬̗̯̺̲̯͓̙̘̩͖̻̪̣͔̲̞̙̟̻͓̻͚͖͎̗̘̺̱̫̺̩͉̗̯̜͈̟̪̥͖͖̜̻̺̬̫̺̠̯͖̪̻̖̠̝̪̱̤̰̠͙̙̠͖̯̜̦͔̲̳͎̝̪͉̪̜̜̰̺̹͔͕̼͈̻̟͍͚͎͚̰̬͛͒̆̾̄͛̍͊̿̔̂̅̌̿͆̉͐̌̊͒̓̓̌̓̃̀̀͂̾͋͑̋̽̈́̇̍̽̎́͒̇͗̅͊̈̐̐͆̓̉̔̂̀̃̑͛͋̉̐̈́̐̿̒̀̑̓̓̐́͒̉̀̿̀̿́̈́̋́͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̱͚͚̯̝̭͔͕̩̜̣̭͍̬͉̯̺̪̥̬̖̩̫̰̘͙̬̬̺̩̤̖̺͎͓͚̲̣̦͍̹̦̱̞̗̥͇̜͈̩̣͚͚͎̺̥̬̺͖̻̜͖̙̲̞̪̣̻̬͈̺̲͈̭͓̤͉̜͍̺̖̝̯͙̦͈̤̟̲̪̣͎̝͍̳͈̹͚͕̜͍̫̯̭̭̘͓̹͕̻̬͕͓͙̯̩̘̱͓͐̂̆͐̅͛̉͗̇͑͌̓̄͂̒̕͜͜ͅͅ ̵̢̛̛̪̦͕̘̹̗̖̘͚̮͖͚͉̥͓̎̓̇͌̀̍́̽̈́̾͆̑̊̾͗͐̊̔̎͆̂͒̔̓͑̿̈́̂͆̐̀́̊́̀́̀̎̂̕͘͠͠͝͠ͅş̴̡̢̡̛̛̪̼̻̻͓͚͖̗̗͖͇͇̖̞̞̦̖̝̯̮̼̠̤̳̰̯̖̬͓̻̦̫̱͎͙̰͚̯̺̼̬͕̲͙̫̖̘̟̼͎̘̔͛͐̈́̈́̑̀̈́̈́̒̅̽̆̊̋̋̐̽̈̏́̓̂͊̈́̏̔͛̽̍̈́̆͌̂̒́̈́́̔͒̽̀̇̽̎̓͆̿̔̏̑̂̋̇̈́̀̃̽͆̈́̓̓̄̎̂̆͑͒͌̌͒̽̾̔̐͑̋̈̄́͊̄̆̐͛̎͂͑̍͛͗̈̈́̎̽̽̑͂̎̿͋̀̓͊͆͗̀̐͑́̂̀̃̀̍̇̇̂̅̈͗͌͒͑̃̋̑̓͊̍͒͂̇͑͋͆͛̀̈́̆̄̄̌̿̎͐̇́̓͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠p̴̨̛̪̩̞̦͕͖̯͚̘̜̰͉̟̍̇̋̓͋̊̽̀͌͆̃̓̅̄͑̍̇̃̋́̒̒̓͊͊͐́̆̈́̑̅̋̓̄͗͌̀͘̚͠ͅë̶̢̨̧̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̧͇͈͍̖͙͈̜̺̬̘͉̻̣̭̬͔͙͚͇͍̗̦̝̙̠̮̻͖̠̥̥͓̣̮͚̹̭̝͖̰̠͙̦̟͈͕̟͔̣̙͚̩͉̠̯̮̬̼̤͔̺͖̺̮͇̙̘̝̘̖͚̼͔̤̩̼̮͔̗͔̗̮͓̼̙͇̮̹̫͖̼̮͚̬͔̘̜͖̼̬͓̹͔̮̯͇̺͇̱͓͚͙̼̥̟͓̜͍̠̲̳̖̠̳̟͎͕̭̤̥̻̬̩̯́̐̇̀̊̏͑̉͛̄̈͒͐͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅḛ̶̛̛̛͕̱̙͖̣͓̦͍̭̰͚̥̟͈̰͇̰̭̎̈́̋̆̆̓͆̔̈́͛͑̊̀͂̓̐̄͛̒̐͆̓̆̂́̌̎̎̔̅̑̈́̆̓̏̔̀̎̀̀̌͑̌͐̒̃̏̋̎̈̌̍̾̓́̒̌̑̋̽͊̄͑͊͆̈̾̏͂̀̆̊̄̒̊͋̋̀̓̏̾͆̔͑̀̿̌͐̍̑̑̓̐̇̋̈́̒̾̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠c̴̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̪̤̲̬̜̹̦͎̥̞̟̟̹̳͉͖͉̰͇̯̞̣̖̖̱͚͓̦̹̘̯̘̺͙̙̯͇͓̲̼͓͉̻̩̤̲̩̙̼͉̱͔͓̙̝̤̮̦̲̯̬̻̜̺̪̭̜̹̲͚̪̙̰̳̘̲̩̞̬̝͚̹̱̩͓͖͉̺͇̜̜̠̫͕̖̹͕̰͍͈̲͍̳̗̤̻̩̝͓̹̙̜͖͉͚̮̣̠͇̱̙͊̒̐̽̃̾̓͗̈̅̏̔͋͛̈́͐́̍̆͂̆̿̋͐͋̋̒̅̉̆́͋̓̓͆̏͒̀̀͒͛̔͂͑́͌͐̓̍̐̈́̈́͒̉̅̒̑͒͐͋́͆̈̈̽̉͒́̋̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̴̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̛̼̭̯͖̦͇̮͍̞̫̝̞̰̥̤̗͖͖̺͇̺͚̟̗̥͔̼̪̪̠̫̤̞̬̲̥̲̻̺͇̝͎̣̻̞͍̯͚̯̦̪̦̠̝̱̫̱̳̯͈̱̯̙͙̺̥͍̣̺̼̥̘̬̣͇͍̹͓̳̦͖̺̦̘̣͔̠̖͙̬͔̣͈̝̤̜̫͔̖̲̟͔͎̞̹̖̤͍͚̲͍̩̬̞̭̥̮̟͈̰̩͙̬̭͖̞͚̠̣̘͙͕̟̫͖͉͇͖͎̬̖̪͎̜͚̝̫̳̜̰̊̂̒͊͐̒͊̇̀̑͒̓̅̉̓̓́̀͊̽̾̀͊̇̀́̿̓̾̓̊͒͂̃̆̓̆́̃̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̛̞͖̮̮̙̺̜̝̟͖͈̰̗̦̼̝̳͎̉͂̀͂͌͑̏͊̃͛͒͐̂̽́̉̊̈̀͌͊̾́͛͋͊́̏͗̃̊̎̀̀̊̑̉̔̾̓̒͒̓̓́͆̄̈́̇̊̉̉̈́̄̄͛̍͋͛̆̀̐̉̇͗̈́͂̋͊̅̍̇̉͛̎̇̒́̏̓͂̿̊͋̎̓́̇͐̂͊͌̈́̈́̑͌͗͊͌̃͂̆̒͆̈̂͋̈́̂́͊͘̕̚̕̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝I̸̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̳̹̝̜̣̻̰͓͈͔̩͓̙̹̣̳̺̣̭͍̬͙͇̳̪͈͉͙̯̣̰̜͖̰̯̟̘̻̺̦̘̬͓̙̝͉̬͓̥̳͇͈͓̦̪̮͇̘̤̲͖͕͓̟̼̻̪͍̗͈͉̠̞͈̣̹̰͕̮̻͙̣̤̯̼͔̘̥͙̺̫̬̱͚̗̣͇͚̣̫͌̏̐̿̄̅̔͆́͒̇͒̊̇͒̽͛͑͂̽̅̈̀͛̈́̅̿͗̃̀͐̈́̀̉̋̎̃͊̆̑̉̑̀̄̉́̈̄̽̒͗͋̀̆̍̓̒͋͗̀̈́̑͊̀͋́̑̂̆̀̓̎̎̒̐̉̐̑͒̓͐̄̇͌̃͗́̄̅̒̌͂̈́̌̔͑̇̽̂͋́͊̌̊̈́̌̿̀̀͗̆̓͐̓̈́̔͛̒̍̓̋̓̒̅͛̾͌͊̐̿͑̆̒̈́̾̑̾̓̿͆̀̋͛̎̿̐̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̹̥̘̼̫̠̺̠̮̘̺̫̯̺̯̘̼͎̤̭̝͎̩̳̲̤̥̰̞̫͉̼̹̗̫̦̦̺͍̩̹̞̹̘̤̣̞̤̼̫̬̭̼̲̼̠̹̝̪͚̮̞̯̞͙̻̫͕͖͉̠̘̻̬̫͓̻̟̞͍͎̪͓̤̗̣̥̹̙͈͎͔̗̱̻̞͈̮̖̲̦͍͙̰͖̺̦̝̯͓̻̮͔̱̹͍͓͕̣͇̦͙̞̻̰̞͎̘͇̦̜͎̟̟̘͇̦̲̬̗̯͖͖̣̤̙͈͓͎̥͖̦̭̖̻̬͇̦̲̻̮̩̟̗͐́͑̀̓͛͋̇̈̽̍͒͌̔̄̍͂̍̅́̾̉̽̓̑̏̀̋̍͂͗͆̌̒̓̅̀̍̇̏̉̈́̉͋̆͐̑̽̇͋̏͒͛͆̋̀̾̀̀͛̔̈́͑̈́͗̈́̇̍̔̐͛̔́́̊̽̇́̔̏̂́̾̋̔̎̽̓̓̑̒̄̐͋̇͐͋͛́̃̐̓͌͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅc̵̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͕̲̜͙̞̬̘͖͔̩̦͔̞̠͈̘̝͉̫̟̜̠͈͈͚̰̥̪̼͉͎͙̺̠̯̘̹̺͓̪̪͈̦̟̰͍̩̞̳͈̥̞̱̲̮̼̗͔̙͚̥̫̫̤̮̣̬̹͈̮͈͇͍̪̹̙̹̺̝͈̤̦̯̥͍͈̦̦̺̺̬͚̘̦̠̜̝̬̻̣̮̗̤͍͔̗̪̺̳̥͙͙̝͙͖͚̬͙̭̥̰̤̜͓̖̜̜͓͇͎͕̬̼͎͇͎̺̝͚̹̩̠̗͔̖͕͖͕͇̼̟̜̲̻̹̝̭̝̜̳̙̼͖̗͙͎͉̦͍̏̏͂́͊̄̄͋̐̂̐̑̾̽̔̉̽̽̏̓̄̑̌̍̇̔̋̓̾̏͐͛͊̃͐̓̈̿̌̎̇̈́̉̒̋̄̉͐̈́͂̔́̋͊̈͛͛̈́͆͋͊̋̇̾̓̀̓̃̈́̿̾͑̾͌͗̅͆̓͗͊́̇̇̆͑̎̍̅͑̔̆͑̑̽̂͆̂̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅo̶̢̡̡͇̘̪̻̠̪̯̤̳̬̤̱̜̟͎̗͍̹̩̟̹̐̒̀͋͒̆̍̌͑̓̑̀͌́́͊̀̆̌̓̆͋́̆̀̈́͑͒̀̅̆̏̀͐̐̾̈́̃̌̈́̋͐͋͐̾̿͌͂̇̒̓̆͌̆̈́͑̉̂̀̅̎͋̆̈́̉̈́̿̏̎͋̓̆̒̋̌̌̾͗̑͂̊̈́̉̽̀̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ừ̶̢̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̡͖͙͓̦̣̤̞͇̞̙̟̪̞͇̥̺̖̯̦̳̥̲̫̩̩̯͓͖͓̘̣̱̘͇͍̳̗̖̼̭̤̫̝̮̮̦͇̰̺͍̲̹̦̘͖̝̝̱̦̳̠̳̪͍̲̤̟͙̣̹̝̜͉͙̣̰͍̻̳͓̻̫̻̗̙͇̱͔̼̗͙̪͙̣̬͇̫̱̙̰̼̖͍̙̪̘̬̹͔̰̬̟̪͉͈͉̩͎͚̲̼̯̻̼̹͈̤̭͎͚̳̙̭̩͓̙̮͇̳̼̟̠̰͕̖̣̫͙͓̲̹̮̳̞͈͎͖̘̱̤̙̱̝͈͉̲̮̳͈̪̰̜̠̱͖̙̝͇͈̂̉͗̐̐̑̆̒̀̎̾̈́̽͌̈͋̊̀̃̓̄̐́̉͊̈́̏̆̈́͊̾̾̈́̽̌͂͐̄͋̋̏̒̽͒̾͒̏̈́̏̀͑͂́̉̇̂͂͂̉̊̈́̋̔͗́̾́̈́̎͆̔̇͆͐͒͗̊̃͋͑̈́̃̀̎̊̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅĺ̴̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̡͍̱̮̟̖̭̼̪̪͔͕̱̞͕̦̟̥̪̰̳͍̻͈̼̣͓͖͙͍͇̗̙͕͍͓̻̩̱̲̥̪̣̬̟̻̞̱͇̲̗̤̤̮͎̳̲͈̯̦̟̬͍̙̗̤̣̖̙͕̦͖̟͚̠̙͈̗̰͙̭͙̞̯̯͖̜͚̬͈͎͔̪̩͕̘̰̻̱͖̜̠̗͇͔̲̪͔̻̹̻͈̣͍̻̰̮̖̺̝̘̦̞̟̪̤͔̖̱͖̺͕͕̘̝̪͖̫̹͖̺͚̤̤͓̠̩̦̤̫͍̱̌̈̉̏̊̓̊̾̆͆̓̽̓̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅḋ̵̢̨̛̳͉̹̠̼̦͖̩͎̗̰̥̀̂̆̓̆̽̋͛͌͐̅̍̅͋̆̓̃͑͂̉̄̌́̃̂̓̃͒̀͗̆̾̿͂̄̽̅̓̑̿́̈́̐͋̓̀́͊͗̐̔̈̌͒̏̑̌̀̽̇͋̔̓̀͊͗̄̍́̒̋̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̢̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̛͈͓̘͙͔̟͕̬̘̟̺̖͚̖͖͎̜̻̠̘̟̣͉̺̙̜͔͔̰͉̦͉̭͓̞̬̝̳̬̫͚͇̼͓͖͔̩̠̖̤̘̖̙̼̲̺͕̫̱̖̖͎̲̜̼̖̠͖̱̬̮͍̱̹͍͐̿̊͛̊͊͗̋̊͗͗̆̒̒̂̄̉͂̋͆͂̾̽̈́̾̈́̇̓̎͒̂͂̈́͛͊̈́͗̂͋́̿͋̏̀͛̐̌̾̐͌̓̔̔̎̑̈́͑͐̅͛̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ǵ̷̡̨̨̛̛̰͓̠̭͚͎̺͈̬̫̤͈͉͚̰̬͖̺̤͎̙̻͕̥͇̠͎̹͔̥͍͉̤̪̹͕͇̮͉̹͍̘̮̺͙̮̹̜̗͚̭̞̥̣̹͚̤͈̥̝̼̼̦̩͔͛͆͛͊̎̀͛́̆̔̽̂̊̈́͌͑̏͐́̀̂̍̓̈̿̎͆̓̓͋̅͗̌̆̏͂̉́̌͊͊͋̈́̀͋͑̇̍́̂̒̓̋̐̒͌̆̑̈́̏̉̇͗̋͂̆̀͌̑͗̓̒́̍̔̐̀́͒͒̓̓̐̆̐̏͂̌͛͒̆̂̿͂̒͋̈͆́̂̇̈́̉͛̏̍̍̈͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅỉ̵̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̜̩̬͇̙̦͎̞̥̯̯͓͔̠̠̦͔̬̩̭̰̻̟̱̜̬͕̺̝̙̮̩͚͓̬̩̣̻͔͉͇̟͎͇̩͕̻̭̼̙̫̗̻͓̞̱̥̣̻̻͕͇̹͈̯̤͚̟̲̯̱̗̖̝͔͉̺͗̾̾̀̽͑͒̔̄̃̉͑́̀̏̌̃̔̿̇̅́̋̾͆͛́̀͊̈́̃͐̀̋̉̑̍̅͒̋̆͐̈̈́̈́͒̓͊̈̉̆͂̀̿̓͐̿̈͐̓̿̽̆̈́̾͑͐̎̌̎̽̾̑̀͑̅͊̈́͆̿̈́̅̋̅̀̃͐̎̃̏̀͐̽̐̍͛̊̈͛́̐̔͆͌͌̓͒̀͋̃͌̈͑̈̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅv̷̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̢̧̡͙̪̗̗̞̱͎̥̰͖̠̝̞̙̖̥̜̲̲̗̗̼̳̘̯̗̤͈͍͚̜͔͚̬̥͈̹̣̣͙̳̯̝̹̟̥̹̖͇̱͓̞̮̟̲̺͍͉͙͈͈̹̳̮̭̖̘̱̗͚̻̺͚̼̩̯͎̜͉͙̟̠̠̞͎̳̟͎̗̪͚̰͈̩̰̺̦̼̖̦͙̹͚͎̪̖̫̜̩̱̭͚͇̱͓͈̖̤͍͍͕̤͕̹̘͍̺͓̱̘͕̣͇̮̗̝͚̦͈̈́̈̉̂̀͑̅́͋̃̈́̾̈́͂̈̈̽̐̏̆̓̃̒́̈́̀̄̆̅̽̓̆̈͊̍̈̆͌̂̃̇͌͒͐̾͌̓͋̅̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅë̵̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̛̬̞͙̱͚̳̺̳̫̬̜̗̳̙̰̰͎̠̠̱̣̥̱̼̰̩̥̬̱͕̘̼̼̩͚͈͉̜̦̥͕̤̙͔͕̜̝̮̼͔͎̝̜̹̗͍̠̪̣͎̺̺̝͎̗̤̻̖̻̖̯̘̪̬̹̥̖̭̪̙̙͇̖͓̦̞́́̀̈́̄̌͊̋̀͊̆̽̊̅͒̓̽́͂̏́͒́̓̏̾̐̆̋̒̅́̓͗̂̆̀̍̎̀͑̽̑͂̔̃̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̞̦̱̖̫͙͖̝͔̰̬̗͎̝͔̤̩̳̥̙̭̟̮̫̟̥̯̰͍͇̥̩̞̺̥͇̮̳̪͓͎͍͖͙͓̪̞͓̣̺̗̻̙̪̪̬̮͍̮̜̺͕̠̻̜̪̟͈̗̪̺̺̫̮̠̞̰̬͎͚́͋̆͑̿̊͛̃̓̈́͆̅̈́̇̊̅̀̉́̋͐̀͂̓́̎̈́̽̀̈́̄̌́̎̓̍̽̂̏̄͒̀̆͒̄̀́̔̓̌̒̐́͗̈́͌̄̐͑̿̀̂̇̐̂̽͆̽̀̄́̓̔̑͌̄͑͐̉̍̽̓͗̋̑̍͛̓̓̓̇̉̓̍̈́̀̍̅̓̂̓͆͛̿̄̿͛͗̇̅͌̋̐͌̀̒̍̀̓̀̍̇̔̊͐͑̒͒̿́̓́̌͊̀̌͊̀̋́̓́͐̅̆̂̐̈́̾͂͐͋͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝n̶̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̛̮̯͕̺͚͈͍̫͇̼͙͎̭̳͇̼̜̳̙̤̣̦̗̱̬̮̣͔̪̖̻̗̙͚̠̯͎̘̤̠͍̖̳̮̝͈̦̪̗̤̯̮̺̻̥̘̻̼̗̭̦͖͙͙̤̖̜̥̦̹͚͍͈̫̬̩͇͙̖̞̯̮̳̦̦̱̬̯͉̳͓͖̹̠̦͚͈̪̣̹͈̤̳̘̣͕̜̦̟̠̫͉͈͕̱̯̹̝̰̣͓͖̹͉̪̘̼̤̹̬͎͎͈͚͓͔̖͖͙̣̫͎̝̗̖͚͎̻̰͉̠͚͚̻̭͎̣͔͚͍̹͖̭͇̹̲̘̟͚͕̣̼̹͎̤̳͖̥̫̥̞̩̻̓͂͗̀͐̿̅̈̾̓̊̀̑͑͗̔̈̈́̓͗̐̾̇̈͑̄̑̅̀̒̀̂́̄̒͛͒̇̋̐̏̾̀̄̉́̇̊̍͒̂̈͆̈́͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̛̛͚̮̰̹̪̗̺̣̹̥̍͌̐̂͆̈͋͒̿̆̄̐͊͗̂̆̿̓̐́̀͗̊̑̉̔͗̓̏͑̓̑̅͌́̅̃̑̑̆́̓͒͒̽̄̑́͒̾̈͆̓̒̄͂̓̂̑͋͊͊͌̈́̂̽͆̆͊͌̌͐̓̓̿̈́̇̀͒̎͂̐͒̈́͛̄̾͐̅͂̄͂͊̆̂̌͐͂̒̐̈̿̓͐͐̈́̽̇̒͛͌̈́̂̀̾̿͆̌̂͗̈́͑̄̂̀͋̋̍̂̍͗͛̒̊̀͊͑̀͛̃̅́̾͂̆͊̒̋̆̊̿͌́̈̍͋̏̔̓̾̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝r̴̢̢̧̡̢̢̛̛̛͇͖̯̘̼͇̯͎̪̟͕͈̞̰͉͔͓̟̯̳͍͉̤͇͙̩̜͖̝͍̦͕͉̖͖͚̘̬̹̻̪͇̫̝͉̻̣̥͙͓̝͔̪̣͍͕̜̟̩͇̯̭͓̭̹̗̳͉̀̍́̀̀̅̓̌̿̄́̅̌̀̾̂̊̈́̑̐͐̔͗͊͂̈́̍̃͊͑͛̅̆̈́̄͌͌̓̍͌̽̒͂͌̑͑͐̉̑̈́̀̇͋̎̀̆̆̅̐̓̅̇̎͐̐͗̆̍̀̑̀̽̑̐̏̒̃̎̈́̾̑̀̎̔͗̇͂̈́̃̒̃̄̅̀̇̈́͌͗͛̎̀͋̇̋͒̓̏́̍̐̓͒͐̂̆̈́̔͌̌̅̀̀̋́̄̐̒͑̅̇̔̉̓̌͑͒̌͐̉̅̈͊̄̐͛̉̎̃͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̧̡̧̧͉̹̩͎͕̜͚̱̻͕̭̝͔̜̯̰̮͎͍͍͔͈͙̭̤̯̭̪̥̮̣͕͙͈̟̻͚̭͈̲͇̳̳̘̣̰̜̦̖̤̩̩͙̤̳̞̪͚̣͉̠̘̳͇͕̣̹̳̹͔͙̽͑̐̿̏̓̔̓͛̍̎̏̈́͐̾́̌̀̃̋̄̽̌͐̒̑͋̃́̀͆́̀̌̓̂̀̊͆͊́̿̈̇͑̈́̂́̿͗̍̋͊͊̑͆̀̆̾̎̅̅́̌̈̐͌̎͌̍̎͒̓̂̀̑̎̊̿̄̽́̀̐̋͑̅̈́͒̈́͛̇̓͂͋̌̆͒̈́̄̌̌̐͋̒͂̍̅̈́͌͐̐͐̓̈́́̂͗͌̉͛̾̒͊̾͑̽̏̀́̎̒͐͗̄̇͌̌̓͋̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅf̶̢̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̥̬͔̭̞͈͈̫̠̩̥̻̖͇̝̣͕̝͖̱͙̻̦̟̫̞̮̰̠̞͈̮̠͓̞̞̟̻͈̦̮̪̖̘͈̻̼̝͈̪̥͇̻͖̜͇͕̦͚͈̜͉̖͕̦̪̞͕͓̟̟̖̭̠̰̗̤̦̬̅͐̎͌̔̉̈́͗͋̃̃̽̆̑̉͒̍̓̓̑́̔̎̓̐̇̌̄͐̐͛͛̀̔̾̊̐̀́̅̀͌̈́͌͛͆͗̑̃͗͐͊̈́̽̒̊̑̑̏̌̾̽̾̃̎̾̃̂̔́̆͂͆̉̅̂̓̒̂́̉͗̈̈́͒̉̈́͗̀̑̍͌̋͒̔̃̎̽̓̃̿̈́̌̈́̀̉̃͂͛̃̽͌̍̀̓͐̂͂̑̀̈̀̓̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅä̷̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̛̛͔̖̲̬̱̼̤̩̺͖̬̭͓̪̤͖̻̹̰̗͓̭͍̜̤̹̲͙̠͚̥̩͔͔̪̳͔̗͖̣͉̖̳̟͎̯̣͔̮̦̼͈́͐̒̍̒͗̓̀͌̋̃̈̓̑̋̋͌͐́̀͗̔̓͗͊̋̈̈͊̊̓́̾͊̌͑͛̾̈́͂͗̐̾͊̈́͋̈̋̀͗̾̈̐̆̔̀͊̾̍̊̽́̈̿̊͊̅́̏͗̅̆̅͆́͆̔̈́͒̆͊̀̎͂́̇͑̍͗͆̽͊̀͐͋̐̏͒͌͐̀͗̌̃̿̅̾̽́̃̒̊̊̄̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̸̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̤̟̲͖̫̻̹̳̹̘̼̼̼͔̺͔̟͖͉̼̹͕̭̻̜̞̺̪̦̲̟̬̜͔͚̦͍̺̯̟͇͕̳̲̮̫̟̤̺̣̣̙̹͚̺̠̣̦͔̥̯̰̫͎͇̹̻̖̣̥̞̥̫̳̘͇̱͔͉̉̀̀͌̐̐̋͐̾̐̄̓̆̏͐̿̿̇͐̋̾̔̏̂͆̊̉͊͐͂͛͆͛̒̔́̈̍̔̔̆̈͗͊̊̿̏͛̄̉͛̆̅͐̀̀̐̎͛̀͌̓̒̎͑͂̎̆͋̇̅̂̏̀͋̉̈́͗̓͊͋͐̅̿͑͂͂͒̎͆̐͆̈́̈́̅̈́͌̓͂͊̋̐̓̒̏͗̎͋̄̍͛̏̅̀͆̔̐̏͗̌̿̓͂̄̓̿̽̍̇̌̌̿̑̅͂͛͒͂͛́͊̍̉̀̽̌͛͆́͆̃̿̋̐̓͛̃̈̄̐̈́͂́̀̀͑͐̏͑̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̖̝̹̠͖͇̺͎̥͔͕̠͙̝̘͕̼̞͈͓̟̲͇̥̫̣̬̱̯̤̱̼̞̯̻͎̠͍͇̩̗̹͕̠͓̗͙̲͈̫̤͍̫̭̝͓̬̬̗͙͍̭̻̹̰̬͕̳̘̣̖̠̖̼̜̟̼̻̫̤̰̼̙̠͓͓̗̱̙̺̺̭̲̥͉̘̲͔̱̖̞̻͉̬͚̜͈̩̦̱̣̺̪͖̹̞͔̭̙̜̝̹̰̟͕̳̳̗̻̗͉̬̱̫͇̦̬̠͇͈̺̩͔̪̳̗̲͇͔̳̖̖̱͖͙̖̣̳͉͚̻̞̖̬̯̰͎̗͕̲͖͇̱̬̤͌̽̈̿̅̈́̋̈́͒̍̅̿̽̉̃̌͂̽̉̌̍͐̍́̋͌̄̏̋̒̒̑̌̊̅̇̎̓͐́͗͐͌͋̍̓̎̒̋̍̏͂̈́̓̅̽̏͛͐̆͗̆͐̀͌̄͊͋̀̎́̆̒̑͆͊̇͆͛̇̎̀̈̉̀̃͋̀̉́͋͆̊̄̿̇̍̈́͋͑̿̒̐̔͊̏̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅư̴̧̢̧̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̟͙͚̣͈̹͉͖̟̜̩̭͍͖̰̰̺̮̖̟͕̥̳̖̞͎̱̤̬͙̪̰̠̖̰̼͕̹̝͍̩̝̖͖̥̜̦̼̘̻͉̣͔̈͋̂͊͑̽̃̅̅̉̀̽̉̿̽̆̏͑̆͂̔̂̋́̓̄̎̋̈͛́̀͐͗̇̂͋̓̈́̌̑̾͊̾̎̑̾̎͋̐̈́̏̇͆̅̓̀̄̇̀̆̑̓̿͂̏̑̍̑͆̔̆̍̈́͗̂̎̍̉̈́̃̓̍̿̄͒̊͒̎̏͐̑̅̏̆́̅̉̈́̀̉̔̌͛͛̑̇͆̉͊̽͆̌̈̽͊̇̊̓̌́́̀̈́̓̿̀͂́̒́̄̽́̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅǎ̴̡̡̛͈͚̝̠̰͙̲̤͚̬̩̗̰̭̱̘͎̞͖̦̗̮͖̻̩̟̙͖̝̟͓͍̪̃̽͂́͋͑͐̑͌̓̽̃́͜l̸̡̢̨̢̛̫̠̼̜͍̩̟̙̹̲̬̝̭̞̰̟͙̦̙̻͙̼͖̦͚̠̲̣̲͇͔̝̝̮̮̱͇̰͎͉͎̰͕͈̥͈̲͓̫̘͉͖̻̼͖͔̬̮̗̮̺̭̱͙͚͔̦͚̱͙̱̺̹̱͖̞̳͇̥̜̱̜̻̙̭̤̠̼̠̹̮͔̮̭͖̗̈́̂̈́̓̌̌̐͑͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̭̣͙̻̺̘͔̤̱̪̙͇͍̜̹̭̦͚̹̪̹̣͕̻͇͍̜̟̮̲̝̭̘̬͖̹̜̻̣̱̣̼͚̥̺̥͎̤̠̥͙̤͎͕͚̮̜̺̻̜͇͔̯̞̗̝̤͖̠̪̣̠̖̱̰̲̥̘͚͓̱̜̝̝̩̱̯͚̜͎̭̳̤̜͕̗̥̤̗̰͙̞̻̙̬͖͍̫̺͇͈̜̺͍̰̼̱̬̳̥̹̺̠͚͉͎̣̲̦̳̆͂͑́̒͗͐̔̀̽͋̇̏͑̑͐́̄̅̉̆͌̽̇͋͗̍̒̓̈́̿͑̏̅͒̆̀̓̄͒͌̿̅͗͑̈́͌̓̈́͋̀͌̓̏̏͌̓͐̒̀̋͑̋͐̑̎̾͐̈́͊͒͂̈́̿̂͐̇̊̇̽͊͗̈́̀́̑͂̋̾͑̀̒͋͗͌̏̓̊̿̽́̈́͊̄̆͂͆̍̅̓̍̉̿̄͐̓͂̅̊̑̾̈̔͒̿͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̛̲̘̱͖̜͔̱͎̹̳͉͔̩̤̠͙͈͕̙̱̤̱̟̲͓̳̤̺̮͔̦̰͓͍̼̞̰̰͇̥͈̩̣̮̦͇̮̳̖͔̞̖̙̠̤̖̭̫̭͈͔̺̞̙̲̯̖͔̞͉͍͇̝̖̗͓̣̮̩̜̳͖̮̘͖̼̙̭̝̖̹̻̤̬̼͎̹͙̤̤͈̻͔͙̩͉͇̗͇̮̝̬͖̖͕̰̗̳̤̤̺̭̗̙͎̞̪̠̤̺̩̩̣̳͇͚͙͖̯̜̝̺̼̟̻̲͍̝͇̼͚̞͈̩͉̺̱̙͛͒̾̈́͑̐͒̉̈̆͆̾͛͌̓̈́̀͗̓̓̒̽͌͆̈̐͗̍̔̓̈̊̒̽͌͗̋̾̃̆̍̂͑͊̓́́͆̏̒̃̓͂͊͆̋̋̍̾̓̌͊͂̃̍̒͐̈̓͗̌̒̏͊̀̈́̀̔̉̉͌̓̾̈́̇̀͌͑̅͑̑̔̾͒͐́̀̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅc̶̨̛̛̥̪̥̜̹̟̥̬̙̘̼̭̲̯̮̤͙̰̜̮̞̞̳̣̬̠͉͈͈̙̟̑̈́̆̀̐̍̊͂̍̔͗̇̏̈́̒̃̓̓̑̋̑̄̉̀̆͐̽̔͌͌͒͂̌̑͆̿̑̃̔͌̐̿̋̓͂̾̂̈̾̑́̏̊̽̃̈́̃̀̐̐͗̈́̉̂̌͆͐̔͑̏̎̿͋̉̓̓̐͂͐̒͛̓̑̿̎̏͌̌͌̃̿͌͐̂̇͂̀̀͑͛̔̈́̒͐͌̓̏͒̀́̀̅̈́́̍͐̋̅̑̈́̐̿͑͐͑͆̏̽̔̀͌͌̄͗̐͛̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝t̶̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̛̛͕̠͎̙̻̺̙̣̝̤͎̥͖̳̠̲̯̱̲͉͎̟̺̮̪̟͚͖̙̟̯̜̳̯̫̪̪̱̝͈̤͓͔̼̪̙͇̩̠̗̰͍̱̰̲̳̬̱̳̟̲̦͎͓̻̝̭̰͇̰̞̘̳̩͓͈̯͓̭̲̰̖̱̥̭̪̮͕̪̠͖͓̮̪͕̩̱̮̬̩̺͙̫̮̭͈͓̳̗̜̰̗̹̜̭̥̱͕͉̟͇̫̱̠̭̖̞̙̠͓͓͖̗̩͚̱̰̖̥̪̳̼̦͔̱͓̼͖̲͚͚͖̹̝̘͓͕͙̹̖̲̙̮̺͋́̑̅̂̂͊͑̑̽̾̈́̆͋̉̏̐͑̇̊̐̾̈́̈́͗͛̍̎̀͑̾̑̃͋̉̈́̈̌̃̏̾͌́̂̐̄̋̿̈́͂̆̊̓͊̔͛́̈́̇̾̽̐̓̍͌̔̽̈́́̀͋͑̍͐̅̑͆̓̃͂̍̓̎̈́͊̀̈̈́͋̔̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̸̢̢̡̢̢̛̘̖̦̖̻͔͍͍̰̲̳̜̝̪̭̘̥̼͍̦̲̣̯̄͋̅̊͒͋̇͒̋̈͒̀̆͋́̌̉̈́͗̂̈́͊̈́͋͌̎̐̊͂̀̍̈́̉̌͐̏̏̄̎̔̉̀̏̏̔̍̋̂̿̋̓̽̍̊̅̑̂̏̀͊̂̾̏̆̋͌͂́͊͒̌̔̐̈̈́̇̓̌̀̃̿̅̂̑̌́͂͒̊̓̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ă̵̛̞̩̭̩̯̮̬͖̠͎͉͚̞̓͒́͛͗͑̓̎́̾͒́̿̓͒̒̀͐̍́̀͗͐̏̓̏̐̍̉͛̀̃́̒̎̇̌̏́̍̏̅̈̃͑̑͂̉̍̈́̎͋̀͗̿̂̌̎͌͆̋̐̍̓̌̐̀̀̔̆̈́͂̐̇̂͊̿́͗͗̀͐̋̾̌̈́̅̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͠ļ̸̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̦̖͚̥͙͉̯̻̳̦̮͖͉̯̰̮̠̼̳̖̙͇͙̭̘̪̼̯͕̦̲̲͎̬̭̯̮̜͖̣̹͎͍̥͔̳̳̭̘̜̱͖̤̫̬͍̝̳̯̝͍̣̣̪̜̹̠̱̲̦̬͇̮̹̟̲͙̳̰͓̳̙̩̀͂͛̿̐̀͂̇̄̉͌͆̌̉̏̀̑̔͒̐̈̾͂̅͊̇̿͊͆̎̃̇̒́͆̏̆̾́̎̊͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̛̤̹̻̲̠͓͚̱̥͈͔̮̹͈̰̦̘̤̳͙̭̰̗͉͙̙̯̦͔͇͔͎̟̲̣͖̪̬͇͕̺͙͔̣͚͇̜̩̰̪̩̙͔͔̻̮͇̭͙͓̲̤̜̱̜̹̰̮̥̟͕̻̤̤̦̞̱̼̱͍̬̥͔̥̫̥̩͎̘̝̬̦͉̳͙̗͙̻̺̫̬̦͉̞̣̙̹͚̦̣̞̙͎̘̥͙̫̙̲͙̿͊̎̔̑̃͆̀̎̉̃͋̽̽̑͗̓͒̂̽͊̀͛̀̐̽̉͊̂̊͋̋̓́̓̋̇͛̈́͂̑̄̂̎̒̾͊̉̈́̈́̓̈́̍̈́̈́͗̑̒͌̌͛͐́͋͒̔̄͒̅̏̽̇̉̀̈̈́̈̒͆̿̌͊͆̈́̀̃͗̊̎͛̔̉͊́́̓̌́̾͋͂́͊̏́̏̀̅͛̿̈́̔͂͗͆̒̏̋̎͗͂͌͋̏͆̾͌͌͐̅͌͊̎͊͒́̌̿͂͂̒͗̅̀̓͂͂͌̄̇̌͐́͒͋̓̆̍̈̄̀̒̈́̒̿̄̉̆̓́͆̉͊̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̴̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̱̣̹̖̥͔͚͖̩̥̘̭̭̼͈̭̞̩̜̳̦̗̻̰͖̬̼̼̙̻̘͇͉̘̖̼̮̤̯̬͙͉͕͍͖͓̱͉͈̠͕͙̝̲͉̪̝̳̟̣̞̗̰̦͙͉̟̦̞͕͔̜̼̜̥̘̟̠̠̱͓͚̥̫̩͕̯̖̯̠̮̜̹͕̣͔̜̟̖̫̦͐͆̓̀́̆͗́̇̈́̋͒̿̓̀̅͆̂͆̓̈́͋̂̐̆̑̂̑́̓̂͛̃̽̈́̃́͂͑̾͌̔̇̆̍̃̋̋͗̅͛̑̃̌̑̋͂̋̆̎̍̐͛̓͂̇̆͊̔̍̉̑̔̀͛̅́͆̈̿̑̂͊͆̐̂̀̆̈̄̾̈́̈́̔̈́̃͗͒̈́̀̅͌̇̋͋̊͐̐́̑̃̄͛̓͗̌̀͌̓̂̽̊̾͛̌̉͆̾̽̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅv̸̢̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̤͓̪̘̺̖͕̻̘͍̰͇͎͓̻̱̗̬̺̖̥̗̙̺̝͍̭̝̜̮̠͇͚̱͚̬͚̹̦̯͙̱̬̰̦͙͔͓̦͇̭͉̝̜̫̮̪̯̬̹̗̰͖͈̠̖̰̪̯̙̭͈̘̊̊̽̂͛̈̉̑̈́͋͂̉͆̽̑̎̅͋̒͑̿̑͛͗̒̒̃̒̀̉͑̐̿̈́́̋͗̓̓̔̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̵̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛͚̫̩̟̤̰̪͎͙̠̞̩̠̭̪͕̦̬̱͚̦̯͎̫͈̦̖̱̳̜̥̭͎̱̟͓̹̠̜̦͍̞͈͉͔̟̻̜̥͚̦̤̙̺̫̻͖̘̻͎̭̗̠̦̣̟͎̬̣̪̟͚̳͉͍̰̥̘̫̦̪̼̟̮̤͕͖̤̗͇̫̰̳̱̫̲̗͚̭̣̮͇͇̟͍͖̰̫͍͖̮͍̞͙͙̭̯͈̪̰͎̹͚̩̣͎̘͉̫̖̫̣͖̱̺͚̩͇̫̟̤͖̖͍͍̹͎̜̞͕̠̜̱͔̪̦͙̞͇̼͆̀̊͑̌̒̈̈͒͑̍̏̇̈́͑͊͋̓̇̉̑͒͐̒̃̍͛̀͐̆͆̿̆̎̈̔͂̀̍̅̇̎̂͑̍͊͒̋̀̈́͒͊͒̓̀͒͆̉̐̅͑͌̆̌̒́̅́͗̍̾͑̿̐̽̔̅̾͒́̌̈́͒͂̈́͗̿̀̍̽̈́̑̒̊͛̔͋̆̀͐͋̀̽̈̎́͛̓̒͌̍͌̋̊̎͗͑̂̒̒̈̌̇͂͋̇͌͋̌̓̾̑͑͋͛̾̓͗͗̐̏̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̴̢̨̧̨̡̡̢̯̻͚̩̯̦̬̞͕͇̟̭͚̳̹̯̯̗̫̙̖̲͓̰̱̖͓̫͙̟̩̩̭̰̲͇̤̟̥̹̤̰̮̤͍̣̥̘͙̟̲̹͎͕̩͍̬̪̠͔̥̟̤̟͙̱͉͙̥̻̙͍̝̣͇̳̙͍͙̠̒̀̑̑̎̈̎̂̔͋̎͋̇̈́̏͑̈̊̈́̂̌̍̊͌̀̋͛̒͋͌͐̉͋̂̅̎̽͐͒̀̀̈́́̓̍͐̏̓̋̓̊̈́͗̀͌̈́̇̃̓̀̍́̐̓̌̓̐̈́̆͋̇̈̚͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅe̴̢̢̡̡̞̙̰̱̣͚̼̤͖̬̪̬̜͈͎̺̲̩͈̰͓̠͔̩̤̬̠̹̠̭͎̜͍̻̜̹̪̤͙̠͇͎̖̘̳̯̯͈̝̫̺̠̬̰͖̰̺̹͙̫͙͕̘̘̫̗͙̹̗̟̯̠̻̦͖̼̻̙̺̮̬̼̖̟̥̗̪̭̥͈̗̙͍͉̯͉̪̙͉̻͉̺̳͇͈̻̖̱̦̪̹̯̘͐͒̽̚͜ͅͅņ̵̧̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̖̯̳̻̮̙̰̫͖̭͎͖̙̮̠̭̱͉͇͍̩̯͍̖̦̦̣̻̻̣̝̝̤͚̠̝̻̝̘̥̤̮͈͖̳̼̥͉̖̹̩͔̘̦̻͙̠͕͎̭̝̭̻͖͙̫̙͓͕̭̮̘̦͓͉̟̗̩̫̰̤̺̳͔͓̰͚̞͈̜̭̜̞̘̜̝̝̱̮̬͚͇̪̥̬̭̟̱̟̰̙͎̻̩̥͎̝̠͍̗͉̺̻͈͓̙̹̹̬̫͈̘̫̞͎͚̱̱̠̠̤̫͈͇͎͎͕͔̮̮̠̜̠̺̻̳̤͈̗̱̼̭͙̙̳̤̦̭̣̟̼͕̙̳̪̤̥̲͕̪̮̝̘̼̟̞̠̍̾̈́̂̍̅̋̀͑̄̀͛̀͂̓̈́͋̒̒̆̔̎̽͌͂͗͊̂͂̄͛̉̿̄͐̑́̆͑̅́̒͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̵̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̨͔͎̦̜̰̦͓̙̲͙̪͚͚̟̟̞̮͍̝̞̞͚͖̗̰̖͚̯̙͇̝̟͚͙͖̘͇͕͚̘̗̯̹̗̲̗̻̘͕̬͖̖͓̥͔͕̪̱̭̤̻͈͓̝̤̯̻̝͖͖̮̗͚̪̩͖̲̯̐̊͊̈́͑̀́͌̍̃̃̄̔̉̊͆̔̀́͊̍̋̾̈́̋̉̍͗̋̄̉͐̍̇͊̀̿̉̍̊̕͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̵̧̡̧̢̣͚͖̮͍̮̬͈͙͎̺̥̺͙̺̻̰̱̘̖̖̱͔͕̲̦̳̫̼͚͖̜̱̦̣͈̖̲̲̖̝̗̬̺̥̖͚͚̺̻̥͎̰̹̮̖̞̦̤̬̏̓̈́́̂̈̄͆͛̿͜͜͜͜ͅ ̶̢̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͎̭̼̙̮̠̺̰̟͖̘͇͈͇͚͔̦̝̲͖̱̹͚̠̰̲̲̯̝̣̩̠̠͔̳̫̺̫̱̯̭̘̹͙̝̩̟̣͖͉̥̱͕̼͙̭̠̘͖͖͓̯̭͖̭̬̖̖̝̦̰͖͚͙̰̪̥̫͕̳͇̣̲̜͓̟͍͍͉͇̙̜̘̖͓͙̰̠̖͍̫͈̲͈̖͙̞͚̳̖͕͙̣͕̬̗̟̝̞̰̦̰̳̼͓̮̮̻͚͖̲̗̜̱̮̩̞̘͚̥̤͍͈͚͇̲̭̗͈͓̜̂̆́͒̾̓͛͂̇̅́̉̑̈̆̀́̓̽̽́̓̌̓̏̏͗́̈́̄̇̆̄̒͌̽́̆̀̈͒̀͗̂̽̅̏̈̑̃͊̔̏̎̽̊̽̃̈́̅̎̽͋̎̋̍̈́͌͗̓͒͆͗̂̃̈́̃̂́̏̌̀̀́̓̽͂̈́̎̾̍̂̓̇͊͊̒͊͌̅̊̌́͌̃̋̂̐̍͐̑͗̽̔͌́͂̐̅̈́̋͊͆͋̄͗̎̈́̈͆̒̉̃͆̔̓̄͒͋͋̅͆̓̾̈́̾̔̋̔̈͂̈͋͊͂̎̀̂͗͑̓͌͂͑̀̋͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͈̹͍̞̣̲̬̪̗͕͕̘͉̠͎͉͙̗̪͚̬̗͖͕̱͎̼̟͇̭̺̱̱͉̖̲̖̞̹̫͙̭̠̰̦̩̱̥̠̰̣̭̖̻͉̹̤̗̳̖͓̭̥̱̣͍̰̮̟̩̖̬͈̦̻̫̙̼̜̺̟͇̮͈̖̱͕͖͔̣̜̟̫̯͉͈͙̖̩͙̮͎̹̦͖̟̘̱̟͓̦̭̗͔͔̗̟͂̔͐̐̔̈̈́̓͑͋̒̋̍͂̏̃̔̿̀̓̅̍̒̃̏́̋̽͛̅̿̑́̿̓̓̃̊͗̈́̽̐͑̅̔̽̀̽̐̅̊̑͐̄̃̊͆͊̓̌̈̒͗̀̔̈́̄͂̈̎̅̄̀̉͐̈́̄̓̓͂̇̋̐͑̀̾̾̽͗̒͐̿̅͒̽̾́͋̈́̍̉͒͌̒͂̋̇̌̇̍̄͂͊͒̀̂͂̔͋̈́̆̄̉̽͐̊́͋͊̊̏͒̈́̏̂̿̊̍̆̏͗̿̂̒̏̍̇̓̎̌̒͛̀͛̅͑̑͗̌͗̽̈́̀͌̓͒͒̀͌͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̨̮̪̟̯̩̥̠̲͈̗̹̜̦̝̻̫͉̤̺̗̞͉͕̤̥͉͙͉̣̼̘͓͕͚͓̗̘̺͈͓̻͖̹̮͈͈͉̯̙͙͉̫̟̲̭͎̫̯̰̳̠̯͍̹̰̬̘̬̲̤͇̖̻̣̣̳̲͙̣̩͕͔͓̤̟̝̯̥̱̗͔͖̜̪͙̬̬͚̮̥̙̜͉͉͉̱̠̻̹̥̈́̿̇̈̆͜͜ͅͅc̶͙̱͉̺͚͉͂̋̊͐̍̃̄̓̃͋͛̎̽͑̌́̃̀̀̒̄̏̐̏͂͛̔̑̾̀̅̓̔̊͌͗̽̑́͆̋͋͆̍̔̌̃̾́̃̄̒̃͗̒̽́̔̈́͐̑͒͐́͗̔̔̾̊͛̀͋̅̂̋͑̃̈́͐̀̾́̓̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ơ̵̢̨̨̧̧̢̬̠͈̝͍̦̯͉̥̟̠͖̘̬͈̺͈̗͔͇͍̝̘̻̙̱̝̲̯̥̼̤̹͇̲͎̲̼̲͚̼͚̠̝̙͓̪͓̙͔͖̘͇̰̺͔͚̖̞̤͙͚̮̬̬͚̻̰͍͚̳̗̻͔̞̞͚͓̤̗̱̦͖̩̗̖͇̲͈̼͕̦̜͖͙͍̳̭̣̯̝̘͇̦͉͑̉̏̅̉̆͗͆̈́̍̈̂̉͑͛̍̋͒͛͗̊̒̉́̍͌͂̾̈́͐͒̿̋̅̽̆̊̒̏͐́͐̽̇͛̐̋̏̔̾͊̄́̌̃̉̇͌̑͒̈́̃͋̓̓̾̄̐̀͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅư̷̡̧̡̛̛̛͓̞̹̖͖̫̦̝̺̰͚̪͎̱̱̘̜͖͔̰̳̙͉͕̹͕̺͕̱̖̼͎͚̩̮̗̺͈̰͕̭͈̓̃̾̔̿̋̀̓̓̊͂͑͌̈́̈́̂̒̑̐́͗̐̊͒̈́͌͒̀̊̋̑̊̋̑͋̏́̀͛͂̇̈͑̓̍̓̍̉̓̀̎́̒̈̓̈́̐͆̂̾͂̓̆̆͋̃̓͑́̊͒̆̇̾̒̋͗͒̽͋̏̃̃̀̇̿̐̒̂̈͊͑̈́̋̀̽̓̈́͒͂̉̈͆̏̔͛̏́̋̔̊̎̑̆̎̄̃̿̍͐͋͆̾͗͑͋̎͗͐̍̌̋̈͐͑̃̓̐̓̋̎̿̾̐͐͐̑̀̒͑̄̔̉̌͑̽̅̐̒́̿̐͂͋̔̀́͂͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝l̷̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̙̯͇͉̯͇͓̩͇̮̭̠̳̠̤̝͖̬͓̠̣̩͖̠̝̝̜̹̖̱̙̗̠̜̺̣͚̝͈̟̲͕̞̙̭̯͍̤̲̜̼͖̰͕̜̥͎̹͕͓̱̼͈̭͚̙̠̤̼̩̻̯̼̹̜͉͓̳̺̠̣͈̙̪̝͖̺͉̺̳̪̝̻͕̜̫̼̥͙̭̙͍̾̃͛͆̌͐̄̏̐̎͌̈́̅̄̉̈́̄̑̿̅̾̈̊͐̇̉͋̿̾̐̈̇͌͂̂̈́̇̄̓̏̑͆̌͌̎̅̉͋͆͒̍͛̏̐̿̉̄͑͋̐́̈́̌̽͑̄̎̓̏̎͊̋͆͐͆͆͂̑̐̂̈́̎͆̔̈̄̒̑͒́̋̏͗͗́̄̔̈́̔͛̄̏̽̊̾̆͋͌̅̆̓̋͌͑̂͒̊̒̓́̑͆̑̊̔̐̇̆͒̒́̊̀̀͂̂͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̶̡̧̧̡̧̛̙̖̠̣̫͔͖̠̺̱̠͈̲̙̩̰̫͉͕̯͎̣̯̯̖̞̹̯̟͈̟̫̰̯̦̜̟̭̠̹̜̗̳̞͙̣̱̫̳͈̦̤̥̰̯͔̝̰̮̩̞̫͇̪̫̩̩̋̌̒̂̑̄́̀͌͆̄͒̑͗͌̇̓̄̒̄̓̅͌̍̒͂̌͋̍̅̉̊̽̂̒́͐̊̂̓̓̿̆͂̎̀̃̌̿̍͊̒̈́͊͋̌̆͊̿̒̆̏̉̃͐̔͆̂͐̓̑̎̍̓̏̊͊̌̀̿̍́̓̆͑̒͌̏͛̅̍̉̏͛̉̽̅̂́̿͑̇͑́͌̀̓̿̅̃̈̽̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̡̨̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̤̟͕̝͚͓̥̟̬̹͎̼̼̭͙͖̗͔̱̠͖͇͍͙͉̗̼̮͚͕̭̗̬̻̦̲̖̦͈̤̲͎̮̜̻͎͚͓͍̲̟͓̙͔͇̩̦͇̳͖͖̺̱̮͙̪̗̯̗̭̗͔̭̯̟̹͖̘̣̠̙̘̝̱̫̭̮̱͍͍͖̬̼̺̝͈̫̞̭̲͔̯͕̪̰͉̹̤̮̳̝͖̫͍̤̹̙̦̯͉͖̬̹̹̯̜̪̩̼̲̟̺̻̩̞͔̟̥̝̯̦̯͈͍͓͖̫̲̱̱͓̗͚͇̞͈̫̣͎̝̹̠̒͐́͊̐̇̽̓̌͋͋̐͐̃̏̔͒̀͆̔̑̽͒͐͆̓͐́̀̓̑͒̽́̈́̑͆̂̿̕͜͜͝͠ͅb̷̛̛̛̛̭͕̪̫́̒̋̇̓̈͌̀̾̍͂̄̄̌͐͆̊͊̀̅̄̄̓̓̒̓̉̃͆͗̂͛̈́͆̋̑̓͊̒͆͐͌̍̐̂̃͆̎̎̈́͆͒̋̈̀̄̈́̾̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͝͠͠͝͝ȅ̶̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̛͔̼͉̼͍̺͈̞̭̮͙̯͉͍̟̟̹̳̯̗̞̟̳̯̜̭͕͖͔̤̪̯͈̘̲͚̲͖̤̣̤̳̟̱̯̲̹̼̮̘̥͉͚̗̭̗͈͈̭͖͙͉͚̳̳̬͉̰̮͇̝̰̣̳̪͙̲͍̜͕̭̙̦͈̠͇͙͖̪̖̹͚̮̞͖͕͕̞̫̮̮̟̖̼͙̖̱͚̣̥̣̰̮̩̘͈̟̪̠̙̪͓͉̜̰̜͙̯̯̩̥̜̣̺̙̤̮̣̥̺͔̰̠͚̘͕̮̗̳̳̳̺̤̰̖̜̮̞͈̲̬̝̦̱̖̦̺͓̣͙̩̫̻̮̝̰̞̙̟̅̉̐͛͊́͑̍̈̈́̑̀̎́̃̇̅͊̀̔́͋͐̈́̎̍̀̾̑͂̓͛̈́͂̎̒̏̈͋͒́̒̃̓̿͐̐̓̃͌̌̏͑͗̀̈́͋̔̈́̈́͂̂̑̑̊̊̓̆͋͑̀͋̒͋͒̄̾̄̈̈̿̓̊̀̅͑̆̒̔̋̆̐̐̆̄̐͋̒́̉̏̉̃̑͒̏̾̾̽̾̈́̇̅͊͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̻̰͎̤̥̪͖̜̭̺̻̪̮̰̹̰̘͙̻̝͎̪̝͔̘͚̯̳̪̺͓͚̰͕͇͇̩̦̗̱̪̙̦̹͖̹̳̠͓̗̤̲̝͕̲̜͙̪͕̫̺͔̯̤̺̦͍͖̟͚͖͔̳̼̥͉̻̪̝̮͙̦̬̜͖̱̫̹̥̤̮̠̼̠̲̣̲͍͔͔͙͕͖͎̻̫̥̝̼̖̥̗̞̩̖̯̩͚̥̦̩̳̥̱̘̜̖͚̼̤͎̼͙̮̘͙͓͚̗̭̭̃́͂͛͒̍̏̀̎̄́̎̏̔̈́̎̈́́̅́͆̇͗̌̂̒͑̈́͆̀̐̒̌̀̏̈́͗͊̔̇̀̿͛̒͂̀̎̾̿̔͊̂̐̄͛͌̍̈́̿̊͂̔̐͐͂͐̒͌̔̎̈̇̍͗̑̀̂̂̔̾͊́͌͂̋̒̇̐͊̂̓̓̊̿͊̈́̒̓̓̋́̂̈̔̑̐̾͌̂͒̈́̆́̽̓̆̀̎͐͒̈̇̌͆̀̍̏́̽͒̃̀̀͛͐̾̈́̔̋̑̏̈͊͌̇̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̵̢̲̻̿̌̓̔̽̽͋̔̓̀̈́͂̅̈̀̾̃̆͜͠ͅơ̴̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̨̡̛͙̬͕̘̩͇̟̫̲̟̮̜͙̗͍̱̲̥̬̪̦̞̗̯͓͚̹̲̘̳̯̲̘̭͓̹͚͉͚̲̜̟̠̹̤͔̱̟͔̜̗̺̝͎̰͎͎̗͇͕̳͕̳̹̺̭̰̟͈̪̭͍̟̯͇̳̘̲̗̺͈̠͓̩̗̟̹̥̳̮̖͕͕̪͍̫̫̖̻̹̤̠̹̼̖͍͉͈̤̞͍͖̱̻͈͖̰̼̹͉̙̼͕͍̺̙̤͇͈̥̘̪̱̼̣̘̞̜̬̰͎͕̯͍̖̗̫̟͐͑͆͛̈́̎̏̃͑̽́͌͋̿̍́̄̊̓̉̾́̓́̑̽͛͌̃͑̐̏̇̆̊̿̔̑̀̍͗̓̿͌͛̽̏̈́̈́̐̂̈́͑́͗͗͌̂̒̀͐̿̀͊́̉̌̓̈́̀̀͌̀̽̈́̅̓͊̍̉̏̔̑̈́̏̆́́̑͌̀̃͐̈́͑̀̅͒̅́̾̃̔̆̓̑̃͛͌͛̄͒̊̅̎̾̽̈̽̈́̌̒̈́̉͒͑͆͒͛̉͊̑́͑̎̏̃͛͋̒̈́̌̀͗̌̈́̓̅̓̃̈́̇̾̊̇͐̄̒͊͂͒̀́͑̓͊̏͐̃̐͑͗̾͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅr̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̱̩̹̦͔̝̻̬̰͒̉̉̈́͗̒̇͐̓̌̒̅͋͛͑̈́͗̔̌͐̓͂̋̔̂̅̈́̈͌̾̓̐̅̔̒̅̿͆́̐́̍̉́̍̀͛̈͛̄̊̍̾͆̐͆͊̎́̿̉́̀̿͌̑̄̐̔̈̄̀̎͊̂̔̐̍͗͐̔̎͌̏͑̔̉́̂͌̓͐̍̀̀̀̽̉͗̉͋̀̂̆̀͂̄͌͂̽̒̇̀͋̋̽̽̍͐͌͐̋̐̊̾̾̽̓́̓̉̌̔͐̐́̒͐͊̀̓̓̉̌͋͌͑͊̃͑́̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝t̸̡̢̧̨̜̗̖̻̪̮̥̱̹̣͓͚͎̟̜̲̫̣̖̠̠̱̤͑̀͌͆̈̈́͊̾͐͛̇̏̌̇͐́͂̉̍͐̍̀̑͆̉́̂̎̈͑̈́͐̆̀̋̑͆͊̋̐̐͒͛̈́̈̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅh̸̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̛̳̭̹̱͍̪͎̟̗̘̦͈̘͚͕̟̭̻͍͔̺͓͇̩͙̲͉͇̼̯̟̖̮̩̮̱̫͈͖̪̺͖͙̭͈̣̲̙̻̯̪͖̱̩͉̙͎̞̬̪͙͍͍̺̮͙̺̩͈̠̣̫̼̜͚̦̣̙͔̣͙͍̝͍̭̙͖̝̫̰͍͎̣̰̜̻̬̙͕͉͖̲̖̦͕̞͔̟͖̮̺̣͇̝̩̖̳̭͇̹̺̟̩̫̮̫̜͍̣͕̱̜͔͓̠͔͍͈͈̖̠̝̱̥̠̮̯̰̏͛̽̀̑͋̊̓̓̈́̈̊̈́̅̊͋̄̋̀̓̍̿̈́̎́̄̾̐͆̒̐̐̓̈́͂͊͌̅́̉̒̒͒́́͋͂̑͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẇ̸̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̳̤̙͚̺̘͈̩̲̩̟̜̜͕͎̞̟̪̯̼͈̪͔̪̝̺̤̼̙̺̝̱̩̝͍̺͓͓̠̱̝̪̹̱͓̩̮͙͇̯̰͚̩̱͉̖͕͇̗̙͍̮̖̱͔̯͈͓̖͚̰̮̗̹̖̤̙̘̯͚̥̙͇̗̣̯͚͚̘̜̻̪̖̙͕̭̘̹̝͕̗̦̠̹̩̝͖̥̠̮̠͎͓͕̝͓̻̳̻̘̤͇͍̘̖͎̜̳̪̪̘̯̙̺̥̥͈̰̞̻̹̝͓̠̻̮̯̘̣͍̤̞͆͐̔̂͊͋̽͆̕̕͜͜͜ͅͅî̸̡̛̳̥̼͈̠̤̣̮̻͎̗͈̝̯̝̜͉̟̼͔̫̫͚͍͎̮̩̣̩̠̹͈̤̗̰͔̰͇̰͉̖̦̜̪̙̰̺̜͉̣̩̃̿̐͛͒̽́̋̑̎̆̓̄̅͑̾͆̓̎͌̀͊͋̃̇́͌̇̓̈̈́͒̒̒̊̓̍̎͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅṫ̸̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̛̟͉͙̦̳̞͉̻̖͇̦̬̼̠̫̭̫̫̹̙̙̜͉͖͙̖̬͕̘̞̳̭͚͍̻̩̯̱̤̗̭̟̪̙͓͚̰̣͕͍͕͖̦̥̝̺͓͖͉͎͚̻̹̺̺̤̟̝͓̪̝̦̹͙̦̘͕̦̱̤̳̹̗̫̘̱͙̺͎͇̳̭͇͈͕̖̱͚̘̟̥̠͍͖͉̙̜̺̺̬̙͇̹̀́̃̊́͑̂̇͑̌͂́̈́̎̂̓͆͋̇̒͐̏̓̾̀̇̂̐̅̍̍̾̒͗̏̐̿̈́̊̋̉̾͂͗̀̊̈̌̈̇͒̈́͊͆̽̓̆̓̂́͑̄̄̆̈̃̑̓̈́̌͂̃̏͋̓̒̑̊̀͌̆͗̏́̋̔̂́̌̀̉̉̽̌̉̐̃͑́͆̈̈́̾̇́͋̅̿̐̆͊̀̓̀͋̾̀͂̃͗̉̇̍̾̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̨̨̨̡̡̨̛̳̫̮̱͓͓̜͖̼̹͉̦͍̖̤̠͕̟̜̮̳͍̹̣͍̦͕̮̼͖̟̲͓̞͇̝̀̈́͛̏͌̉̇̈́̎̍̊͊́͌͂́́̈͂͠ ̷̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̻̫͎̲̩̖̪̪̪̥̗̭͉̣͎̭͚̲̫̬̪̺̟͙̼͎̮͇̱̭̟̗̙̥̲͈̣̠̖͇͓̣̰̩̮̖͚͉̩͔̪͈̼̫͔̘̥̺͎̤̦̲̮̰͓͍̦̩̼̟̣͍͍̺͚̲͕͍͖͓̳̖̰̯͎͕̪̺̥̳̦̺̦̪̮̮̺̜̪̣̩̦̰̘̫͚̤̞̭̥̬̤̰͙̘̠̘͉͓̥̝̩͎̹̲͖͓̤̞̲͙̟͔̺̬̲̩̤̜͈̜̞͍̺̜̖̩̞̠̬̘̭̘̮̤͙̠̮̘̭͉̼̘̩͔̩̩̜̬̳̞̊̔͛͒̎̐̃͗͐͗̇͋̌̾̔̿͐̐́̌̋́̈́͂͆́̔͂͆̂̄́̅̾̑̈́̍̓̓̂́̿̀̅̽̆̐͂͊́̓̌́̐̆̐̅̋̀̈͋͂͆͆̿̌̊͊͒̆̈́͐͊̆̈́͒̉͂͑͆͊̒̀̐̀̽̈͐͋͊̌̔̾̽͗̈́͒̓͋͒̅̈͌̋̍̾̀͐͆̓̈́̄̍̎̇͗͐̒̿̓̿͐̆̉͑͆̊̍̊̎̒̐͌̔̏̑̈́̾̉̐͊̉̍͋̽̎͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅá̸̧̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̧̛̖̜̱͔̫͚̙̣͇͍̣̻̣̠̯͚̻̩̳̬̟̹̦̹̤̹̠̳̤͇̞̮̩͇̰͖̤̮̮̘̤̬̦̯̞͍̜̻̱̺̲̞͇̦͙̹̗̩̱̯̼̱̳̭̥̳͍͚͎͈̯̮̠̻͎̰̘̼̣̗̰̞͓̺̳̠̭̘͚̞̯͎̭̯̩͍͎͕̮̟̜͎͍͓͈̯̭̭̤͍͙͕̹̞̥̠͖̟͉̝̦͙͇̱̪̳̹͕̘̱̟̩̥̦͈͓͇͙̹͓̘̦͖͔̜̪͖̘̜̠̻̰̼̳̰̖̘̻̼̝̝̗̖̗͕̼͔̬̘̗̃̓̔͛̽͐̒̑͛͗̑̃̾̈́̊̉͒̂͊́͋̏̏̿͛̔̇͌͊̈̽͊̏͋̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅb̷̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̻͚͓̼͍̱̲̺̪̟͚̳̞̻̤͇̙̫̬̜̺͙͖̩̗̫̟̻̬͎̳͓̭̥͇̲̥̰̻̠̙̹̞͎̗̜̖͈̺̘̱̤̹̭͇̙̞̝̦̦̜͇̪̱̱͕͖̬̖͚͙̺̫͙͎̝͓̻̹͎̥͓̝̺͖̖̤̝̩̻͖̹̠̲̠̯̣̟͖̰̟͚̖̬̙͖̱̻͈̞͕̩̳͕̰͈͚̼̤̦͖̝̻̗̬̜̹̟̳͇͈̫̻͚̪̤͉͚̥͇̏͋̈́͊̓̉̾͛͒̀̿͐̉̊͒͂̾̄̄͆̿̾̿̐́͐̽̾͌̓̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅơ̸̛̛̛̛͎͍̫̳̬̬̿͑̅̅̐̓͋̊̒̀̍̍̅̒͗͋̋̈́͌̈́́̒́͌͌̐͑͋̃͒̏́̍̏͐̎̆̾̂̉̓̽͋̌͒̈́̈́͒̀̓̋́͊̐̃́͐̎̅͐̃͌͋̄̓̂̈́̈̈͗̽̎̆̀͑͂̐̈́͐̈́̾̂̑̅̃̈́̐̑͑̀̎̀̆̈́͊̔̿̏̃̔͛̔͋̄̈́͋̓̃̂͆̓̉̅͛͛̍̈́̍͋̉͛͋̈́̋̒̆̍́͊̅̄̒̄̏͌͋͌̊̉̓̐̋̽̏̂̅̈́̊̒̒̿̋͊́̌̀̉͆̂̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ų̵̡̢̛̛̜͍̘͙͔̦̙͔̯̮͍̱̬̣̟̭̳̤̭͙͉̮͎͎̝͈̲̥̫̹͚̖̹̪͚̼̩̤̦̀́̏̋̔̃̿͛̿́̽́́̿̓͛͑̊̽̊̓͆̈̅̉͑́̈͒̍̓͒̈́̎̀͌̎̀̏̉͌͋͆̐̿͆͑̈́̓̏̌́̈́̈̿̈́̎̎̑̑̔̈̎̒̏̓̀͌́͂̊́̏̅̈̄̿̎͛̂̆̃͛̇̿͑̏̒͌̆̈́̾͊̍̐̓̅̑̈́͆͐̑̒̊̆̀͆̋́̈̄̌̿̆̊̍͒͗̔̎̃͑̐̓̐̿̎̓͒̑͌̅̐́̕͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ẗ̵̛̛̜͕̰͖̪̝̘̭̩͕̥̘̝̮͓̠́̇͊̈͊̽̍́́̉̀̎͐̀̈́̈́͒̀́̏͆͋̒́̄̿̂́͂̎̍͆͗̽̅̄̓̃̄̒͌̀̔̉͛̈̌͑̽̓̀̋͛̋̎͛̀͊͆̇̇̀̓̓̒̋̐́̿̇͛̈́̂͒̅̒͒́̽̅́̃̆͒̀̿̈́͋͌̃̏̒͋͂̊͗̉̃̎̂͒̃͋͊̾̃̔̾̃̍́̈́̔͛̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͠.̴̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͉̦̯̼̩̥̦̝̲͙̣̤̭̣͍̬͕̟̤͍͙̣̫̞̝̯̹̼͖̪̭͚̱̬̻̣̦͚͚̠̰̤͕̻̤̠̱̟͎͉̞͉̲̙̙͉̭̝̪̹̳̱͇͙͔͚͎̫͔̳̯̦̞͍̭͖̼͔̳̪̮̱̻̝̘̩̜̥̳̱̬̖̹͙͚̗̝̥̲̗̝͈̟̙̞͎̻͎̫̫͙̤̻̟̪̝̠͈͕̭̜̫̹̘͖̭͎̖̘͍̱̤̖̱̑̓́̓̋̍̅̄̉͊̑́̃̽̈̀͆̏̏̇̍͛͑̓̊̓̇̒̆̓̀̀͆̑̀̈́̀̃͋̒̊̃̅̅̆̋̆͂̿͛̑̈̓̈̓̈́̆̌̈̑̔̀̈́̓̃͐̄͐̀̐̎̿̐̈́̈́͌̾̃́̃̈́̆́͛̆̒̋̓͂̈͋͂͗̐̈́̍̓̐̾̐̅͐͐̒̀̏̏͆͋͂̆̎͐̉͐̏̋͆̏́̔̋͊͌͛̊̑̈́̾̅͊̈́͆͌̎͐͐̓́̊̔̉͗̐̉̿̐̽̅̄̂͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̡͚̰̞̲̪̥̹͍͉͙͉͙̰̤͓͔̜̰̭̪̳͖͓͎̓̓̿̽͐̈̈́̅̋̓́̔̈̔̽̓̓̉͜͠͝ͅͅ  
̵̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̱̦̺̮͙̪͙͚̟̩̲͓͇̠̪̩͈͕̰͚͓̣̹̱̣̙͈̫̜͉̱̬̫͉̞̳͍͍̥̙̯͉̺̰͓̦̻̭͙͇̥͕̣̻̻̱͎̞͇̤̤̝̬͇͈̤͈̤͎̗͚̪̯̟̯̐̓̈́͑̓̈͆̊͌̒̑̍̾̾̿͊̏͋̊̍͗̂͂͆̍́͌̉͋̓̀̑̄̿̀̈́̃̽̎̄͒̈́̈́͌͌̂̑̍͗̍̍̄̆͋̿̍̐̀̽̅́͌́̒̿̾̓̊́͛͋̿͊̔̀̔̽̾͐̿̈́͒̓̒͒͌̈̀͂̅͋͌́̒̈́͆͋̑̈́̃͆̿̀͋̓̉͐͛̍̃́̓͛͋̎̾͊͑̈̉͋͌́́͂͋̌̇͊̓̽̇͛̒̐̒̉̓̈́̍͌́̾̍̌̀̀̋̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅS̵̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛͍͖̺͈͎͈͕̖̭̱̪͎̖̘̭͇̩̙̪̲̙̖͔̩̮̳͎̮̺̩͕̥͈̱̗͔̬̤̻̟͈̦͓͉̤̠̪̪̱̣̠̻̹͙̻̖̩̗̫̫̩͇̝̖̖̣͎̦̘͚̞͇̪̲̬͖͍̳̺̻̗̙̙̘̹̦̮͙̫͖̣̯͍͎̘̜̠͖͉͕̦̪̫͉͖̟̗͙̭̖̭̺̭͙͐̿̎͑̇͒̄̌͋̑͑͋̉̈́͐̔̏́͗̿̅̈́́̓̉̇̍͆̓͗̓̉̇͆̈̇̇̂̍̋̏̋̋̐̿̒͌͛̋̑̌͗̔̊̑͊͛̾̑̀͒͒̎̒̈́̂͌̈́̀̉̄̑̃͆̿̿̋̃̿̂̆̀̓̈́̈́̈́̆͋͐̋̈́̌̈́̑̅̓̍̓̾̀͊̿͆̒̑͐̒̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̛̛̛̫͚̟̳̬͓̹͉̦̼͇̳̟͉̙͈͍̘̘͎̮̹̖̭͈̪̖͔͍̍̋͒̈́̇͊̽̅̈́̆̈́̔̀̀̏͌͌́͂̂̅̒̆̿̃̈͒͊͌̔͛̈́̏͂̀̈́͂̋̐̄͋̾̋̈́̓̌̀͒͑̃́͋̆̃̾̀̾͌̈́̊́̈́̇̌̀͌̿̈́͒͌͂͂͐̐̅̿̂̏̿̐̿̌̈́̐̂̎̈́̌̇̓̀̒̈́̈́͗̅͋̄͒̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅm̵̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̨̛̰̘͔̟̠̗͕͚͚͖̳̣͖̭͈̹̞͖̝̫̪̥͕̠̳̹̳̖̹͙͈̱̺̩̱̤̗̦̥̯͇͎̹̹̥̗͍̻̪̰̗̺̫̭̥͇̜͇̳̯̘̭͕̩̥͔̻͙̞̹̣̘̗̼̜͎̺̲̬̳̬͓̣̦̻̺͖̣̯̥̜̜̹͐̐̎̍̇͛͐͋̂͆̄̍̆̿̾͒̈́̃͐͒͒̒̀̋͋̌̒̃̀͂̐͆͌͑̆͑̏́̄͘͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅe̸̛̛̛̥͎̼̫͖̻̰͙̤̦͙̙͚̦̺̮̜̠̜̤̖̩̟͉̼̟͊͑͛̉̏̄͛̈̒͑̔͛̌̑̓̏͆̏̑͆͑̅͗̒̈́͌̏̓̉͒̈́̈́͊̈́͗̈́̑̀̔͌̀̒̀̓̊̏̌̿̿̾̀̈́̂̓͌̋͂̓̿̍́̏͆̋̉̽̾̆̈́̊̈́̏̑̋͊̓͐́̈́͒̌̅̏̑͛̓͛̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝t̴̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̧̛̗̯̦̳̟͍̯̼͍̰̪͉̭̲̩̭̠̗͓̥̫͚͉̦̪̬̳͕̯͇͕͈̖̦͓̻͎͈̘͓̼̪̹̝̮̻̤͎̥̳̙̬͉̳͉͇̦̺̩̘͚̱̰̲̻͕͚̙͍̮̝̻̪̼̭̮͇̩̘̘͎̬̼̠͙͕͓̭͎͉͉͇͔͍̭͇̭̼̻̩̋̈́̈́̍̌̐́̒̎̍̃̆͌̒͗́̅̾̇̈́͆̀̏͒̉̒́͛̀̿̉̾̄͂͆̍͂͆̍̄̀̑̀͒͗̓̓́͒͛̄̔̑̄̀͐̽̐̾̎̽̀̄͐̎̌̄̓͊̒̅̅̾̽͗̆͗̑̓̀͒̄͐̊̂̇̿̐̓͊́̂̓͑̈̈́͒̈́̅̉̎͌̔̈̊̏̔̈́̃̈́͑̂͗̃̈́͂̎̌̃͑̂͑̏̇̒̃͊̈́̆̈́̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅí̵̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̲̪̺̺̻̟͈͈͔̞̙̣̰̞̲̻̪̗̫̺̦̥̻͚̪̰̝̼̰̝̞̜̥̻̥̺̯͉̘̭̼̯̗̙̫̘̼̝̳̯̖͚̠̥̜͍̠͈͔̗̳̗̩̪̙͇͙̬͎̮̝̫̣͇̠̩̭͔̖̬̞̝͓͇̲̻̗͇̤͇̮̠̳̖̭̝̣̞̻̞̼̳̦͈̹͍͕̮͖̰̙̺̫̲̖̣̠̗͔̲̘͈̮̪̬̼͚̙̳̘̩̦̟̼̹̝͎̱̩̫̺͙͙͉̰̪̺͓͙̬̺͓̻͚̣̜̻̙͕̮̮̺̭͍̗̪̯̦̩̞̫̖̠͍̘̖͇̅͂̏͑̑̾̐̓̑̏̾́̆̑̿̓͊͆̅̐̽͆̄̌̔͛͌͆́͌̆͆͗̃̄̑͐̒̈́̈́̆̒͆͆̈́̾̉̄̃͌͋͋͊̆̀̋̍̇̾́̏̾̄̔̔̋̐̈́͊̃̉̿̌̂͆͌̾̈́͊̓̏̿̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅṃ̶̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̢̬̻̥̤̹̠̫͖͕̺̞̖̪̼̦̫͕̳̩̟̥̻͈͖̖̩̭̥͍͇̯̬͉̻̫̟̖͔̠͎̟̱͈̥̝̣̫̜͎̙̣̤̭̞̤̘̝̳͉̖̜͓̝̥̠͇̖̺̘̜̩͇̞̖͎̮̱̤̣̥͎̳͇̖͇̫̱̖̰̟̝̘̱͎̙̠̼̼̙͙̯͎̲̭̰͎̰̝̜̭̙̲̘͈̯̞͇͕̟̖̺̙͙̬̞̬͚͓͎͎̲̺͓̱̘̣̱̬̮̱̘̻̜̱͙͉̣͂̀̊͑̍͛̉̓̊̔̎̿̿̈́́́͂͛̌͋̓̌̿̏̈̓͂̓̒͐̆͋̓͛̽͐̅̈́̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̛̛͚̫̝̖̮̹͔͇̟̯͙̤͈̤̻͉͓̗̬̖͉̹̮̻͉̪̹̲̝̳̝͇̺͎̯͎̜̻̪̱̖͎̬̜̩͚̻͎̗͔͔͎͈̞̫̩̗͇̩̙̘̹͓̝͕̲̠̩̲̜̞̮̘͔̥̲̝̘̜͖̜̖̟͎̱̗̜̝̳̯͖̤͕͚̺̰̫͉̘̈́̃̈͊̇̍͗͊̽͑́̋̑̽̀̆̀̒̏̊̇̃̄̾̇̿͊͐̇̾͋̈̄̎͂̂̌͊̽͆̇̈̃̈́̃̀̓͒͋͗̂͛̅͊̾̈́̈̉́̔̅̎̋̀̋͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅs̷̨̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̹͔̮̰͔̠̞͕͔̟̣̻͙̤͔̩͈̖̳̭͕̮̞̲̘̺̥̤͎͈̥̙̯̬̹̣̠̹͕̮̤̦͎͚̣̙̗̙͈͎̭͉͙̈́́̑̈̂́͑̋͌͋̒̿͑̑̔̈́̓͗̽̃̈́̈́̋͗̓͆̈́́̉̔̒̃̊̔̆́́̌̆̾́̑͑̐̾̑́̉̒̈́̈́̅̂̍̒̈́̀̓̏̀͑̑̒͛͛̍̽͒͒̽̆̋̋͌̌́͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅ ̸̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛͇̬̟̻͉̦͚̝̫̞̜͉͔̬̻͈̺͎̫͇͉͓̥̜͔̠̻̗͈͇̠̹̣̜̤̰̭̰̖̮̠̤̮̼̳̗͍̩̻͚̳̖̖̟͙̱̱̼̭̝̮͈͉̠̠̮̞͓̻̪̘̟̊̎̆̅͌̐̓͌̊͑͂͆͆̅̿͂̇̈̍́̆̅̋̍͛͂̈́̈́̽͗͌͛̅̈́͒͛͒́͒̈́̌̈́̽̉̍̽͂̒͐̕̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͝ń̴̨̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͚͉̞̗̯͚̪̦̮̪̘͉͉͓̟͙̳̼̫͕͕̠͍̗̝̠̖̰͇͈͚͈̤̗̝̪̘̮̫̰̟̝͖̲̹̰͙̤̥͚̲͙̮͎̣̣͓̤̬̹̮͚̤̙̖̖̭͍̼̺̬̲̜̜̩͖̳͚̠͚͇̹̯͍̗̩̮͍̟̜͙͍̩̝̹̼̠͓̮̝̝̤̩̦͙̼̟͕̟̱̠̗̳͈̭̟͍͓̝͕̼̞̞̙͙̠͇̗͉̲͔̩̝͍͚̻̯̖̭͚̠̞͚͙͓̖̘͍͓̜͔͖̦̯̻͙̬̗̇̀̽̅̈́͋͑̓͂̄̅͆̒́͊̃͒̈́̏͆͆̉͒̇̽̒͛̿̈́̂͒̓̑̃͗͑̔́̒̈́̈́̑͆͛̈́̉̽̌̉͋̐̌̂̈́͛̊͐͐͗̈́̐̓̏̿͂̒̓͑͛͗̈̇̅̾̀͗̀̓͆̈́̽̃͂́͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅâ̵̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̜͎̳̰͚͇͙̟̙̭̟͚̗̙͔̟̪͚̩͍̰͉͔̖͙͖͓̮̘̱̮͇͍̹̮̝͈̪͔͓͓͕̳͎̳͈̩̺̣̲̟͇̳̳̯̳̮̹͔͎̻̦̰̤͉̺̪͈̫͖̝̯͙̖̼͕͎͓̖̬̯͈͚͙̫̱̯̪̻̠̹̳̤̹̰̺̞̞̼̑̑́̋̄̉́̎͌͌̆̏̓͊̉̀́̍͂̅̄̿̽́̽͛͛̎͌̅͐̽͒͛͊̾̿̎̀̒͑͂̔̏͋̅̆̂̇͂̆̊̀̐̋̓̿̈́͐͑̽͑̍͌̋̂͌̄͆̊̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̜̣͎̜̪̳͖̠̘̮̼̱̻̪͙̦̠͚̭͖̪̳̝̗͔̝͉̙̥̣̠̱̱͈̬̤̝̖̩̣̥̫̯̟͖̹͈̝̲̥͕͍̱̟̣͓͔̝͔͚͉̤̤͕̖̹̭̭͕̙̘̼̻̘̞̗̟̝̳͖̬̝̮̺̣̼̗̗̳̥͚͈̰̘̗͖̫͎̠̜͓̬̬̞͔̠̼͎͚͓̱͖̜̜̩̖̹̰̯̼͉͍̱̪̥̳̞̭̺̗͍͕̹͖̖̯̳̻̝̙̟̖̥͚͈͕̹̻̞̱̥͉̖͓̯͕̩̫̯̩̼̘̠̙̮̮́̇̌͗̄̈́̀̆̅̃͒̓̆̀̒̃͑̽̾̅̏̀͋͆̓̇̅͌͐̍̃͂̌̀͒̀̓̉̅̒̎̈́͋͋͊̋̾̓̎̃̇́͊́̿͊͐͆͊͂́̄̽̂̓̄̓̀̒̂̏͑͂̅̃̍͋́̈́̊́̅̏́̽͐̒̍̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̢̢̛̳͍͇̻̦͇͚̰̮͔̯̬̜̻̭̻̫̻̗̮̱̫̘̩̖̥͎̩͕̻̾͛̂̓͌͆̐̿̈̀̐͑́͒̐̎͛̑̑̀̔͐͌̈́̏̏̈̓͆̿̉͑̋̏̏̈̆̄͒̿̀͒̊͗̌̃̈́͊̾͌͛͒̔́͆́̿́̽̊̃͋̈̽̏̇͆̏̐̀͋̾̾̂̐̿͂͗͗̅̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠r̷̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̜̙̰͎̞̙̻͕͉͇̜͈̝̫̙͔̱͇̙̪̼̘̮̗̰̱̹̼͍͈͈͎̩̦̼̙̦̯̞͈͉̦̟̪̲̩͙̞̲̘̩̠̖̻̥͉̼͙͕̪͔̼̗̥͙̙͍͍̯͈̹̲͙̘̱̳̣͈̬̻͍͍̙̙̮͈͍̮͇̖͕͚̬͚͕̦̭̠̝͚̮̪̤̦̱̱̫̥͆̆̍̀̒͐̀͆̽̔̃͋̈́͑͒̃̎͊̎̄̀̉̋̿͌͒̅̅̈́̿̋̉͛̋͆͋̋́̾͗̍̓̉̒̃͂̆̓̊̄̀̐̈̊͐͂͑̎͒̑͑̓̒̽͒̈̌̐̊͛̀̈̆̓̅͌͛̎͛́̈́́̑͑̉̍͊̓̄̒́̎̆͗̀̂́̇͆̾̄̀̎̉̿̊͗̈́̈́͋̒̒̇͋̐̊̌̓̂̇͛͑̇̽̐͌̔̽̄̆̽͋̇͋͂̈̅͗͌̅͑̊̓̀̅̋̆̿́̓͑̽͑͋̋̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ȩ̵̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̞̻̼̠̻̣̦̖͖̥͇͎͎̬͖̲͕̱̟͕̫̬̣̤͎̬͇̟̦͈̦̺͓̠̝͙͍͕̖̯̯̦͇̖̳͈̳̟̞̠͈̫͉͍̘̱̱͙̗͔̻͓̜̝̹͈͇̩̟̖̪̠̦̳̠̝͚͉͙̙̜̹͙͙̙͕̭̤͕̦̻̝̮͓͎̭̤͕̝̦̠͚͈̳̜̰̞͎̥͕͎͎̹̱̳̥̩̝̣̥̩̠̳͈͉͓͔̬͖͔͈͖̭̼̫͖̘̪̯̥͎̻͕̺̝̳͔̟̩̫̭̣͖͇̺͔̳̻̜͓̯͍̼̻̯̞̒͑͌̌͒̓̓̄̽̈́̅̀̊͋̀̓̎̊͛̇̄̎̀̓̉̅͋́̓͑͗͂͐͆̀͋̌̈́͑̊͌̇͆̐̋̿̒́̅̔̒̎̋̅̃̐̒̌̇̆̔̾̓̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛͓̳̼̣͎̪̖̪͚̞̲̮̭̫̻͕̺͈̟͉̻̜̙̼̣̼̱͍̞̭̭̖̥̰̮̻͉͙̰̦͇̞̬̟̬̼̱̘̣̟̘͙̰͉͓̤͓̤̤͙͍̥̦͈̩͎̞͚͕̲͖͈̼̰͓͎̱͒̔͑̔̇̆̒́̆̇̄̉͋́͊̑̈́̑̀̈́̾̽̽̏̑̔́̈́́͌̎̉͂͒͑̄̄̍́͑̂̊͆͊̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠ͅj̷̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̢͔̥͔͍̖̯̰̤̫̣̻͎̟̹̟̮͎̘̪͙̘͎͍̙̰̝̯̼̦̘͚̻̬͚͇̯̩͇̱̜̝̺̭̠͇͚̣̣̘͖͖͈̪̟̞̬̺̭̗̻̫̭͖͇͔̣̼̭͑̐͐̅̌̓̀̆͒̌̈́̀̐̇͛́͑̏̉͜͝ư̵̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̤̫̼̰̦̮̙͍͙̮͍̞̘̩̙̩̙̩̠̣̺͍̹̹͔͖̯̟̜̹̫̬͓͓͚̤͔̖͎̫̼̺̮̪̪͓͓̫͚̮̩̣̺͎̩̮̱͔̣͉͇̲̦͖̦̠̬̣͈̯͔̙͓̘̋͆̋̆̄͆̊̂͛́́́̄̌̑̃̈́̅́̉̈́̇̈̾̈͋̈͋̏̔̈́̓̇̆̔̑̑̂̀̀̌͌̽͒͆̐͒̾̏̉̀̂̎͊̃͆̿̓̇͌̋͑̐͛̀̅͌̔͛̆̑̾̽̌̿̍̋̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅş̴̧̡̧̛̤̰̖̭̱̳̮̻̗̜̜̟̩̹̞͔̬̹͍̫̳͚̹̼̫͚̲̟̹̦̤̠̣̠̄̈̋̃̑͐́̽̓̑̌̀͒̇̔̿̂̎͑̅̈̇͛̿̄̃͛̊̓̄͂̋͋̿̆̎͌̾̓̊̋͊̾̀̽̔́̽͛̽̎̽́̀́͛́́̊̿̐͗̽͂͊̐̇̈̈́̀́͗̌̊̅̕͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝t̶̢̨̡̨̡̛̛̯̺̱̬̞̦̙͎̭͓̩̼̹͔̥̗̮͚̱̱̟̫̥͖͔̞̦̹̟̤̥̹̱̯̺̠͕̫̞̘̭͓̳̝̞̫͕͉̳͇͌͒̏̈́́̾͛̈̓͌̓͗̌̅́̀̃̌͑̈̾̄͋͛̉̆̾̇̊͆͌̊̉͆͂͑͛̎̽̏͋̌̿̏̉̾͗̾͒̓̑͐͒̈́̒͌̾̈̒̍͂̈́̑̄͋͆̓͑̋̾͋͌̌̇̍̈̒͌͐͊̀̈́́̈́̀͗͛̈́͋̓̋͑̂̿̈́̊̑̇̐̿̿̌̈́̂̈́̒̄̌͆͑͑͂̐̋̓̓͑̂̏̍̓̓̈́̽̋̈́̑͗͊̎̈́͒̏̈̃͒͑̌̊̑̎̔́̂͋̾́̊̒̓̊͒̍̎͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̧͉̩͚̱͙̬͙̺̫̯̘̼͕̪͛̑̀̇̍̿͌͑̈́̍͊̒̆͋͗́̆̆̍̓́̋͆̒̃̊̏̂̓̀̍̒͌̆̎̉̀́̎̆̉̊͛̊̽̕̚͝͝ͅs̶̨̨̡̢̢̥̩̭̬̮̥̮͎͕͈̲̳̗̟͙̯̳͔̤̝̼͕̜͚̭̘̼̝̠̖͕̬̩͚̟͕̲͖̳̼̻͍̼͉͖̮͕̺̝͎̬̻̙̩̩͇̤͓̯̽̓̂̀̒̈̑̀͛̎͌̏̈́̔͑̊͋̎̽̒̔́́̐̃̍̀́̍͛̅̽̉͛̎̉̆̈́̄́̉̐̽̈́̒͋̄͛͆̇́͋̅̌̓̒̒͐͋̾̽̒̑̒͋̓̈́̐̈́̃̉͋͒̓̅̀̈́̄̉̃̈́̌̓̌͊͐̐͌͆̈́̓̈́̾̚͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ứ̸̢̢̧̡̛͇͈͖̗͈͍̻͚̫̯̣̠͍͓̬͖̝̦̮̣̩͉̥̗̦̜͖̒̏͆̆̽̑͂̈́̏́̓̓̏́̈̋̍̈́̆̈́̐͆͌͋͊̒̓̊̓̆͒̈̆͗͑̌͋̓̉̈́̉̌͊̑̄͛̔̉͗̆͌͑͋͆͒̅̏͛̾̏́̀͋̑͋̂̕̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠c̸̛̛̛̖̊̑͆͗͑̂̐͋̒̽̉̽̇̊̉͑̄̂̑̾̈́̆̑͒͑̊̈̋̿̎̑̋̾̇͗͌̊̄͌̒̓̉͌̄̋̃͆̈́͑̈͛̔̉̊̈̿̇̑̉̊͑̈́̃̀̽̐̒̇̎͛͛̐̂̂̈́͌̔̒̋̊̏̌̿̓̈́̈́͂͆͊̾̄͑̆́͛̈́̌̉͋̀͋̄̂͗̂̿̈̄̓̉͑̽̀̔̅̐͐͑͒̓̏̿̒̀̀̇̋̀̔̓͂̓̓̈̍̃̇̓͊̅̈̈́͒̂̎̀̊̏͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝k̷̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̻̪̰̟̩̟̥̯̟̜̟̥̻̝͍̲̯͙̣̯̰͇̻̮̭̱͚͍̻̗͕̜͍̙̫̼̞̫͍̗̩͍̯͎̦̼̝̗̠͈̱̖̘̫̟̳̘͇̯̠̩̯͇̹̺͙̥͙͕̖̘̦͇͖̺̲̬̼͔̲̬̮̪̬̫̙̤̦͉̝̤̩̣̬͓̖͇̳͕̪̪̲̞̯̦͇̠̲̹̤͍̼͎̮̬̬͓͎̼̳͔̜̹͔̘̤̥̼̭̺̣͇͖͖̣̟̠͕̣̱̹̞̲͇͓̘̼͔̳͚̼̗̩̮͕̲̺̪͉͇̱̪͍͚̯̤̰̞̲͈̤͓͍̫̪̥̘̅͐̃̏̓̐̀̆́̈͑́͐̏̃̓̎̈́̈́̑̅̈́̈́̓́͌̊̾̿͗́̃̏̈̉̏̅̓́̎̈́̇̽͋̄̈́͊̀̀̈̌̓̂̄͒̂̆̈͐͋̊͊̐͋̓͗̋̑͂̋̋̏̋̈́̈́̂̎̋̐̈́̽͊̾̋́̈́̈́͋͐͂̄͂͌̍̐̀̽̍̈̐͊̈́́̔͛̑̅̽́͂̀͗̈́͆̃̇̈̾̈́͛̌͌̓̾̎̈́́̔̊͌̈̾̀͑̀͋̏̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̸̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̺͖̪̭̲̤̤̭̫̮͔̰͔̹̜͚̳̩̹͔͕̯̟̻̖̟̥̰͎͈̮͉̬̥̺̳̼̼͎̬̝̯͍͓͙̪̣̗̹̪͉̯̣̗͇̺͚͖̘͈͇̞̺̦͓̤̘͙̠̪͓̺̞̮̯͖͕͈̣̺̳̼͙͈̰̺̤͖̩̺̙̖̤̳͙̼̝̟̥̞͓̖̘̱̲̻̣͙̬̊̊́̔̂̒̊͊́͒̽͋̈́̈̋͗̒͑̆̍̌̔̍̓̃͋͂̑͗́͒̋͛͌̌̀̃̋̓͑͋̃̆̃̓͒̄̿͊̂̀̾͋̂̇̉̍́̍̉̍̌͂͊͛̇̎̈́̓͆̽͊͒̀́̒̅̐̈́͗̏̏̀͗̈́̒͗̊̑̃̏̒́͒̋̈̈̒̒̂̋̓̀̽͊̈́̄̋̇͂̓̄̆̅́̋̊̐̂͋̊̀̌̉̌͋͋͗̓̍͊̓̍̊̀͑͂̈̊̀̈́̒͌̈́̉̒͛͋̓͒̉̂̋̾̓̾̑̀̏̐͆́̀͊̏̄̉͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̟͎͓̰̺̟͎͙̻̹̞̞͈̻̖̝̦͕̙͚͖͖̩͔̖̰̤͙͕̠͕̣͖̘̜̤̠̗̬̥̞͈̱͓͕͖̱̪̫͍̳͖͚͍̩̥͎̟͕̬̯̗̜͔͓̣͍̹͔̟̭̪̟̲̝̦̘̝͓̩͔̦̠̹͙̥̟̯̭̩͙̙̯̯͖̟̹̼͓̰̝͖̮̖̗̗͚̝̟̺̫͎̫̥̭̜̹̱̺̻̦̜̜̝̜̼̹̮̤̦̼̼͙͙̣̦̙̘̜̝͉̩͚̥̺̰͕͍̪̰̮̜́̑̾̿̇̀͗̀̋̓͛͜͜͠ͅͅͅơ̷̡̨̧̡̨̧̝̱̩̬̗̲̺͍̱̹̰̰̫͔͍̤̤̝̤̫̳̝̮̰͉͙̜̹͔͇̤̠̰͕̯̠͇͓̩̤̖̙̣͙̯͍̞̳͎͇̣̰̙͚͈̫͕̗̮̯̙̤̳͚̜̗͙̘̯͚̟͇̻͇̭̟͉̭͎̤̘͚̆̈́͒̾̆͆̈́̂̾̔̂͑̋͒̍̿́̂̑̂̎̋̐͗̏̋́͒̍͗͐̽͌̌̈̋̌̐̃̋͛̀̉̈́̒̆͐͛̿͒̿̐̆̄͒̂͐̀̄̑̅͗͗̏̉̈́̀̑̃̆͗̑͊̓̋̑́̈́̽̎͊̌̽̌̋̃͌̄̌̑̾̓̅̋̃̆̒̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̵̨̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̥̩̫̳͔̜̥̮̬̥͇̼̙̯̮̣̥̳̹̩̭̬̞͚̰̪͖̦͚͚͎͔̘̳̜͔̮̤̻̩̹͈͈̭̹̹͇̞̩͕̙͚͎̬̖̯͎̥̲̭͇͖͕̳̘͍̠̦̲̤͈͍̬̞͇̞͎͈̺̩̲͓̘̹̪̘̖̥̩̜̱̣̦̣̱̣̯̲̮͍̙̱̩̪̫͍͓͓̺̖̓͑̔̉̿̐̏͛̒̓̅͐̿̎̒͑͒͌̑̋̉̀̽͂̎͂͐̌̓̊͗͂̏̀̾̿̑̉̒́͆̃̏͋̆͆͆͒̈́͊̋̔͌̃͗̈́̈́̅͌̋̌̔͌̚͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̴̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̘̬͔̗͈̜̜͉̞̭͙͔̙͖̱̲̠̱͕͔̖͕͔͍̘̻̦̱̙̻̠͎͉͙̠͙̻͎̖͔̞̖̤̯͇̫̙̱͙̱͔̮̫͙͓̫̤̞̯̬̥̦̯͓̹͔̰͇̖͕̲͙̪̘̥͓̠͇̲̝͖̜̬͇̻̠̥̘͙͕͉̹͉̣̱͇̪͚̮̝̬̹͔͈͖̙̤̥͕͎̥̰̯̼̠̻̮͇̟̲̘͉̣̯̞̭̙̠̥͔̮̱̪̮͉͓͓̫̼͉͓̮̲̫̝͇̜̣̗̜̪̹̥͈͖̗͎͉̱̭͙̫̟̻͉̖̜̥̻̼̀́̑̑͋̎͛͛̌̎̌̂̐̌͂̓̀̊̅̆̓͗̄̄̍͌̀̊̆͐̓͛͂̆̐̑̚͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̺̖̻̜͓͇̹͎̟̰͔̺͚̱̤̤͙̬͉͚͍͙̜͍̫̹̻̦̺̣̳̱̣̫̖͔̙̠̖̱̙̳̰̲̖̻̩͙̤̪͕͇̝̼̲̖̞̖̣̥̬̝̰̼̠̻̟̬̦̥̰͕͓͕͚̘̮̜̣̺̟̩̖̪̖̝̞͔̼͓̱̟̬̞͇̩͚͇̲̘̱̺̗̼̳̟͍̩̯̦̖̬͖̫͇̙̩̝̖̹̠̟͉̤͓̻̣̹̱̰̰̳͙̯̯͓̮̱͌̀͂̒̊̈̄̽̑͋͆̍͗̔̔̓́̍̄͂̅̄̌̓̉̐̈́͋̃̿̔̅̇͊̍̃̍̇̋̑̀̄̈́͒͑̾̿̓̽̍͂͐̈́̾̋͑̿̂̉͌̅̇̍̒͑̈́͂̉͌́͑̽͊́͐̓͒̆͛̈́͑̂̀̀̍̎̔͂͌̀̐͗͑̆̍̀̅̐̃̂͐̓͗̈͌̎̉͐̀͋̔͂́̋̄̈̉̍̄̀̿̋͐̋͂͒̓̈́́̐̾̆̋͌̿̐͛͗̓̋̿̓͋̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅừ̵̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̛̺̱̰̻͍̭͓͖̦̳̤̘̺͚̟̬̪̬̥̭̟̙̭̘̝͔̙̲̭͕̯̤̤̟̭̮̩̯̹̟̰͕̹̘̥̗͖̯͈͔̦̙̘̻̰̳̠̦̲̮̖̼̠̬͔̜̟̲͔͙̬̥̻̗̥͚͖̩͙̯̣̤̖͔͎͖̝̯̥̱̘͉̺̫͙͈̥̻̤̩̯̲̼͚̹͖͚͕̲͙͕͕̙̻̬̭̘̲̞͉̺͉͔̘̞͇̥̘̜̳͍̰̜̣̗͎͖͚̯̲͍̟͖͕̞̙̤͉͕̘̗̪̗̦͙͍͖͈͖̦̩͙͉̠̼͔̼̭̘̹̫̗̝͚̤̗̾̋͋͛̑̏̄̽̓̐̈́͒͛̒͂̅̓͋̈̍͒͛̅̂̌̈́͂́̉͛̈́͗̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̸̨̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̤̱̤͉͍̯͖̯̥͙̩̭̝̪͍̬̭̖̯͓͎̭͍͎͔͚̤̣̬̤̺̫̟͉̹̜̲̥̤̙̬̱̘͕͉̖͕̮̖̘̲̩̠̳͓͉̹̥̖͖͎͕̺̥̝̜̼͚͓̦̙͕̱̪̟̯͎̗̝̬͇̜͓̫͚̩̩̩̯̦̩̲̰̱̰̻̹̗̯̰̮̗͔͇̪̫̤̩͎̣͚͈̼͎̼̹̖̠̻̱͎̬͇̘̰̰͉̖̮̹͔̪̙̺͙̟͎͇̦͙̙̠̯̠͚̖̺͔̗̞̫͍̪̫̠̩̫̪̞͖̥̥̥̱͖͎̬̝̃̇̓̀̌̄̓̀̐̋͐̑̄̈́̓̔́͒͆̄̈́̀̓̀̏̄͑́́̆̉͑̉̀͂͂̅͋̈́͊̌͛̐̐̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̠̰͚͔͎͕̼̠̻̥̤͚͖̦̤͙̠̮̳̞͔͍̻̻̮͈͎̯̺̤̱̭̜͔͕̩͇͓̙̞͉̺̬̤͇̖͚̗̼͔̥̜͚̖͈̗̻̼͓̺̞̺̼̼̰̠͕̩̬̝̼̦̭̜̗̜̞̙̤̪̯͕̈̍̈́̓̿́͗̈̍̇̒͋̅́̒̉̈́̂̑̏̔̿̅̄̋̄̄̆̋̀̐̔͒͌̄̀͆̋͒̌̎͂̽̍̔͗̌͂̏̆͂̽̿͐̄̐̋̃̿̆̑̅̿̓͆̈͂͂̃͊͒̉̒̾̿̄̈́̈̊̇͑͐͆̑̂̋͒̈́̆͆̀̄͛͗͒̐͑̅̓͑͊̎̽̓̑́̏̓̿͋̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅḁ̷̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͙̩̙̙̞̭̻̪̗̫̖̘͓̖̤͍̖̙̭̰̠̲̦͓͓͚̰̘̥̗̰̤̰̰̜̬̙̞͚̳͔͈̥͕͔͓͓̣̖̝̖̙͚̲̼̙̥͍̙͇̳͔̤̤̩͖͇̭̰͓̙̯͉͚̞͕̺̬̪̱̗̖̭͈̣̭̝̩͙̼̻̲͉̭̲͕̳̭̰͕̙̼̩͓̥͉̣͕̺̦͕̻̭̯̪̭̪̰͉̮̦̾̔͒̏̃̄̈́͌̆͂̒͌̉͊̄͑̑̈́͒͋̐̀̏̔̏̆̃̊̐̉̀̈̉́̍̓̊̈́̀̓̈́̄̃̊̉̃̈́̔́̇̌̋̊̎͊̒́̀͂͌̅̉̀̌͆̈́̾͋̊̋̋̃͒́̀͋͐͊̈́̄̓̽̔̀́͒͆̎̎̓͗̊̓͂̓́̔́̄̅̔͛̀̽̉͒̏̿͋̊̈́̈̄̉̑̾̀͊͂͊̽̉̊͋̈̍͋͛͆̿͐͒͐̀̏͒͐̃͆͑̂̈́̃́̈͆̿̌̂̈̆͑̄̂̊̑̍̇̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̷̨̢̡̨͕̬̼̥̮͎͕̤͚̻̼̻̼̳̪̬̦͕͇̻̣̙̥͍͎͇̝̝̟̗̟̩̣̣̦̗̳̥̙̫͈̞̭͓͚̜̲̰̠̈́̽͐̏̅͗͛̈́̾̏̔̏͊͂̉̆̔̒̈͒̓̀̓͊̉̒͋̑̅̌̑̇̀͆͗̈́̒̅́̾̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͝ḋ̶̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̛̛͇̪͚͍̺̱̣̗̤̗̱͉̱̭̟̭̳̺̬̬͔͇̲͚͕̬̹͔̰͎̺̥̘̟̣̳͍͔͖̩̲̹̥̠͖͍̺̜̮̮̰͔̠̫̝͍̯̲͇̝̠͍̱͔̤̞̙̫̘̳̼̣̣͇͈̥̰̤̺̬̞̦͇̩̹̪̣͈̪̻̙̫͔̟͈̰͇͔̻͍͎̼̱͖͙̪͚̱̻̳̗̤̭͔̰̰̞̌̈́̎̾͐͂̀͆̾͋͒̀̎̎͊͒̄̈͂͋͛̍̓͂͋͑̿͛̈̅̏͗̓̔̈́̈́̆͗͂̾̃̇̽̃͆̂̈́̈̑͊̔̃̈́̓͑͑̓̃̋͌̾͂̏͆̃̈́͆̿̓̔̀͌͌͋̀͐̃́̌̒͆̈́̓̋́͑̊͌̑͂́͌͊͛̓͋͌̓̃͂͌͑́͂̉́̎̉̂̍͋̈́̂̂̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̠̯͔͍̱̣͈̖̫̯̣̳̖̱̙̥̭̺̲͈̯̝̝̯̜̹̻͕̰̳͙̲̞̯̹̣͇̹̻̳̥̹̻̩̖̯̝̲̼̰̬̟̱̼̱̖̖̳̦̣̝̭̗̮̖̝͙̦̼͕̻̙̙̗̟̲̩͑͒̈̾͛̽̈̐́̏̔̓͛͒͒̓̀̄̃̅͑͐͆͒̃́͋͛̐̈́̈́̀͗̇̇́͂̇̈́̅̃̆̈́̇̿͐̓̀͑̇͊̈̅̀͗͛̀̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̵̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̜͕͕̯̩̲̼̞̮̲͈̞͍̞̫̩̭̭̝̹̣͍̠̤̱͍͓̪͓͍͎͖̬͓͎̟͓̥̭̖̲̙͈͉̘̞̟͇̖͉̜͔̲̩͓̖̳̜̤̮̲̻̜̲͇̻̭̤͎̦̰̞͚͔̱̺̮͈͎͔̤͕͎̟̮̫͈̌̍̅̏̇̑̀̊̍̄̅̏̑̌̒̀̄͐̍̾̒͌̂̅͗̉̿̓́̀̆͂͊͑͆̔̊̾͂̈̾͛͌̄͆̃̄̊̎̄̌̂̄̒̽̄̉̄͆͌͑̈́̿̆̌̀́͛͛̊̅͆͒͌́̑̈́́͐͑͆̒͋͒̍̾͐̍̎͐͌̍̋̇͑̿̓̓̀̆̃̈́͐̏̾̑̓͐̒̌͒̓͋̉̈́̓̀̔͐̂̉́̈́̑̀͗̓̑̄̒̀̔̍̐́͂̋̌͆̆̑͌͋̓̿́̉͊͒̄̄̿̊̃̏̀͐̆̑́̈́͗̊̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅị̴̛̛̼̝̗̙͓̯̗̹̫̰͇̇͐̅̇͆̈́̒́̊̎̿̇͗̊͆̎̏̏̑̀̒̾̿̓͛̑̓́͌̉̂̃̑͋̆͝p̴̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͎͚͚̪̩̺̫̻̤̠̜̱̟͕̖̺̩̘̖̬̝̘̝̩͍̣͇͇͙̝̬̘̼͔͉͔͓̦̰̘̖̲͉͔͚̲̙̠͈͖̹̦̻̤̯̣̖͕̟̮͍͈̟͎͔͚̤̗̬̺͎̥̖͉̪̣̠̠̫͔̞͙̰͉̙͎̬̣͖̼̥̙͎͇̪̲̥͕̼̗͖̼̭̪̪͔̯̺̫̳͈͎̞̺̗̪͈͔̲̟̟̟̦͓̝̩̹̟͙͖̖̗̗̝̯͚̦͈̯̳͚̙͕̻̗̺͍̱͓̰̗͉̲̥͖͖͉͓͕̳̩̝͔̳͓̼͚̰̞̪̠̻̜̃͗̅̈́̇̄̒̏̃̽̏͊͌̑̄͐̿͒̾̃̎̈́̂͂́̈́́͑̐̈́͗͐̒͆̓́́̀̔̽̄̒͌̃̍͆̂͗̌̈́̓̔̂̌̿̉͆̎͗̑̑̌̑̆̔͋̄̈́̐̋͛̌́̀̇̿̊̑̒̎̾̈́̒̑̔̿͑̀̆̾̅̂̉͌̂̀̄͒̈́̽͛̔͑̿̀͊̿̈́̿͂̾͐̔͌̃́̐͛̍͐̊́̓̄̃͒̈́̂̋͋͊͋̈̽̃̾̔͆̿̀͑͋̒̀̈́͗̀͒͌̀͑͌̈́͋̔̈́̿̑̍̑͗̏͑̅̽̾͒̿̉͊͆͂̋̈́̐̾͐̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̘̜͍̤̬͙͍͉̺̟̻̞̹̲͙͍̻̣̣̹̬̜̙͍̞̰͙͖̞̜̗̫̠̳̙͎͙͕̖̦͎̗̯̙͙̱̞̹͈͚̼̹͓̣͎̫̘̳̖̙̬̳̘̹͇̭͇͉̮̘͈̖̺͔͓̙͈͈͖̼̦̪̭̞͖͇̮̹̹̰̰͍̖̄̀͛̈̽͒̓̍̆̔͌̃̄͌̈̏̾̀̈́̇͛͐͋͌̇̾̌́̃͆͛̌̄̈̊̎̅̓̿͗̊̽͑̍̏͊̊̀̑̓̍̌͐͊̐̈́͂̐͐̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̛̛̖̜̘̝͚̖͕̤̲͍̱̥̱̻̮̺̫̪̩͚̘̱̘͈̻̬͕̬͆̉͊͑͛͋̇́̂̾̏̔͂̂̆̌̄̈́͒̾̒͒̀̎̊̽̓͒͋̉̀̈́̃̐͛̆̉͊̒͋̽͗̅͗̒̆̈́̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅi̶̧̢̢̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̛̞̠̣̗̗̗͕̟͚͔̝͖̳̬̣̤̻̲̪͔̺͍̘̫͓̤̬̺̻̤̘͖̺̙̜̭͖̰̭̭̳̣̬͇̦̰̪̣͚̳̪̜͙͎͓̱̘̝͉͍̤͎̻̺̰͈̩̫̣̻̼̻̯͕͔̤͔͖͎̘͙̞̻̖̮͈̝̙̝̫̗͎͇̩͓̗̠͙̖̙̼̹̟͈̭͔͖̟̞͖̩̳̼̩͉̜̭̹̲̜͙̞̭̙̟̹̜̖͍̩̪̪̲͙͖̼̹͌͒̑̽̎́̆̿͑͂̂̑̋̈̔̓̀̾͂̓̉͒̒͋̐̍̊̈́͛̓͊̂͌̎̆́͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅţ̸̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̬̼̼̲̬̯̖̱̜̘̠̣̗͍̠̠̫̭̘̙̙̼̣̠̬͓̬̠͎̘̭̪͈̺̘͙͙̖͙̼̱͍͇̘̩̤̩̗̬̖̥̲͈͕̜̙̳̰͇̻͚͈̖̺͎̗͕̰̫̠̩̜̙̬̯͔̭̬̜̤̻͍̰̗̞̭̝̙̯̥̖͔̩̲̙̖̜͚̗̜̰͙̠͕̘̞̰̘̲̻̠̪͉̮̻̦̮̩̫͉̹͖̩̫͎̣̙̮̻̙̠͉͎̤̺̼̦̥͕̮͔̠̩̰̪̳͎͎̠̝̘̟̰̝̘̲͓̜̜̲̝͓̱͓̝̰̤̰̖̞́́̔́̏̄̇͊͂̃̇͌͋̌̽͆͋̐̾̾̍͐͗́͂̏͛̒̄̇̈̆̓̎͆̌͂͆̏̓̔̎̌͑́̽͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̨̛̦͖͎̭̣̖̩͈̞̻̣̜̰̥͚̳̠͓͖̬̘͔͓͕͉͖̺̘̪͎͙̗̞̻̙̯̞̱͎̭̗̟͎̠̠̯͉̤͍̠̥̰̠̳̗͎̘̭̜̩̙̥̼̮̘̰͎̘͕̝͕͕̦̪̖͔̺͓̿̌̐̄̇̃̿́̈́̿̂̌̆͛̓͌̀̈́͆͑̊͂͌͒̃̔̆̑̒̀͑̊̈́͗͛͒͂̌̐̒̐̋́̃́́͛̽̀̍̒̈́̃̔͒̈͛̿̈́͂͗̂̍͛̒̏̈́̐͆̾̽̑̉̾̎̾̔̎̔̀̌̔́̾̋͆̄̓͒́̋̑̎́̾̍̽́̈́̉͋̉̒̑̿͗́̓̔̍͒̃̓̊̏̐̋̊͐͊̀̄̂͒̈͛̆̌̾̾̃̀͑́̂̿̃̽̎̉͌̈́̃̐̽͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̨̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̛͙̹̥̖̲̘̝̯̮̗̻̯̬̼̰͕͔͓͉͍̠̝̙̹͍̞̪̯͙̦͉̰̯̬̝͔͍̲̲̮̺̻̳̱̳̼͙̝̞̗̱͔̮̙̰͎̦͖̼͓̠͈̜͎̩̬̳͍͇̫̗͍̮͔͖͇̝̝̳̻͈̺͍̼̰̬̲̠̬͚̪̱͕͔̯̠̠͓̖̰͖̗͚̝͉͚͓̼̞̘̻̙̟̟͉̥͎̬͙̙͓̰̱̖̻̳̦͈̪̳͍̯̰̼̭̹͉̻̘̣̞̼̲̠͍̯̖̟̣̙̰̔̀́͆̏̆̐͆̊̈́̋̀̄̊̎̌͛͛̄̄͋͗͆͒̐͒̄̋͆̈́̈́͒̍̈́͒̽̌̽̐̓̉̔́͐̇̑̿̓̓͌̌̈́̓̓͛̌̄̆̊͗͋̿̐̀̿̑͌̒͐̀̂̍͐͊͆̊͌̓̈́̽̓̀̐̈́̍̽̾̉͛́̽̿̈̌̌̈́͒̅͐̍̒͐̍̆͆̓̊̓͆͋̂̅̒̌́̄̀̈́̒̋̐̀͑̎̐͑̀́̈̈̋͆̈́̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅf̴̧̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̱͚͈̹͇̤̦̦̥͕̰̙̳͎̥̖͖̺̣̰̩͕̤͍͔͍̲̘̰̟̪̠̖͙̰̟̥̖̪̪̲̦̪͔͕͔̼͇̜̗̤̪̯͎͍͙̘̱͙̪̰̬̫̰̦̬͍̥̣̣͈̣̲̲͍̺̞̗̣̫̮̞̭̝̗̫̗̙̻͙͚̠͍͚͚̱̥̮̬̲̱̘̱̠̗̮̝̺̤̑̿̒́̅͝ͅͅf̸̧̧̨̛͉͙̼̙̜̙̘̟̙̪̰̼̗̝̰͇̻̱̰̙̮̬͚̯͍͚̈́͐̋͗͂̂͋̃̏̎͋̅͗̃̅͛͋̃̌̉͗̍̈́̏͌̆͋̔͌̌̎̈̈́̆́̔̎̔̾̏̓͋͐̌̌̆̆͒̈́̈́̆̄̏̓̓̊̓̏͆̅̑̿̀̉̇̆͑̔̄̒̽̈́͑͋̋̏̃͛̐̂͗͋̀̀̐͛̔̐̓̾̎̏́̒͆̓͐̍̍̅̈́͋̽̈͑̿̿̈͗̀̿̇̿̎̐͊̀̂̿͂̃̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͠.̵̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̼͓̟̦̞̮̥̝̗̯̖͈͔̺͚͍͔̪̬̯̺̦̖̦͔̳̥̣̠̪̥̜͉̣͎͚͙̜̮̲͈̺̗̭̰̹͓͕͔͚̖̟̜̩̬̤͔̥͈̪̮̦͍͓̳͍͈̙̻͔͕͚̹̝̫͔͕̝̥̺͓̖̙͈̻̪͍̫̞̖̥͉͓̝̬͙̮̩̭̫̍̂͂͂́́̑͆̓̆̈́͐́̿̈̎̏̇̏̈͒͑̓̔̋̓͌̃̎̏͒̒̆̓̽͆̍̋̿̔̃̌̿͌́͛̾́̽̄̑͐̈́̄̾͌̽̀̀̂̈̎̈́̾̀̔̌̓̆̔̃͆͂̈́̈́̐̈́́͑̋͒̉͊̿̅̀̓́͋̐͆̃͗̃̑̂̈́͒́̏̐̄̊̇̿̈̇̿̓̉͊̾͑́͑̊̈̎̀̓̐͋̅̉́̄̐́̿͂͊͊͆̊̑̒̊̔͊̋̎̊̑̆̈́͂̅̔̍̌͗͆̊͐̓̒̾̿̂́̈́̾͆̏͐͂͑́̎̏̋̿̋̋͂̔̒̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̗͖̲̳͓̰̼̰̖̪͚̩̰̭̘͔͕̱̞̮̞͕̬͔͎̼̳̺̣̖̹̩̠͈̜̼̖̜̖̗̝͖̮͙̘͙̟̦̮͓͔͈͎̳͕̼̬̪̩̥̟̖͖̭̪̞̞̻̠̭̣͈̺͋̈͋̇̂͊̑͒͒̈́͆̈́͒̆̄̇̈́͂̂̔͒̿̈́̈́͐̆̾̉̈̀́̿̓̒͊̃͛̎̎̏̑͛̏̉̾̇̂̀̀͋͋̈́̎͂͒͐̿̐̉̌́̊͑̈́̌͗̃̓̿̂̈͛̿̀̊̋̀͒͐̈́̆̂̓̌͌̋̐̋̏̓́̈́̋̈̓̊̃̏̀͊̋̀̈́͊̔̃̓̃̾̌̑̍͂̋͒̏́̒͆̃́̋̍̆̍̾͆̅̈̒̒̔͌̊̾̍̄̊̈́͛͋̽̆̈́͂͗͆̋̓̎́̅̔͆̔̐̀̽̃̏̋́͆̊̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅÃ̶̛̛̛͉̹̫͕͙͙̼̮̘̙̤̖̠̮̦̥̩̻̼̣͕͒͌͊̌͗̋̈͑̇͌͒͊͌̄̿̋̊͊͗͛̎͊͒̌̔̒̒͗̇̈́͐́̏̊̄̈́̊̋͌̀́̂̌͐͋̃͑͆́̄͋̿̄̓̊̈́͗͊̄̈̃̓̇̀͆͑̾̈́̅̀͛͛͒͌̑̉͊́̅̿͌̿̌͒̍̈̄̔͐͒͋̎̏͗́̿̀̓̈̐̀͒͌̆̅̒͊͑̄̾͑͆̍̀̆̄̇́̐̾̂͒̍̈́̂̃̅͐͑̓͂̌͐͑̂́̀̀̀̈́͌͗̏̅̉͑̒̂̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝n̴̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̠̝͖̹͈̲̱̺̮̫̣̺͍̘̩͕̥̭͇̤̰͍͕͍͔͖̟̜̗̦̯̮̫͉͙̠̘̝̰̬̭̪͖̮͔͖͈̪̭͕̝̠̲̮̜̼̠̯̺͇̲̹͙͙͖̣̞͕̬̥̖̘͙̝̣͓̬͍̪̯͉͓̘͕͙̲͈̰̠̦̱̻̭̯͕̖̔̾͗͒̉̃̀͐̽́͗͑̇̍̓͌͂͌̈͑̄͑͛̆̎͂̈̇̂̏̊́͊̏̾͆̈́͒́́̉̑̉͐̋̀̐́̓̐̋̋́̈́͐̇͒̏̑̓̀͌̓̈́̓͊͗̽̓͒͐̔̑́̅̓̽̊̾̾̈̄̈́̀̎̈̀̄̍͒̏̾̉̃̌͆̔́̈̑͊͋̃̑͊͑̉̆͐̓̌̎́̓͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅḓ̸̨̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̧̛̺̱̮̹̺̬̤̙͕͎̭̟̙̳͎͚̱͓̥̫̗͖̩̗͓̪̘͓̳̘̘̣̯̭̼̩̖̲̣̝̙̯͍̟̹̳̬̻̝̯͕̻̺͚̟͔̟̻̲̮̮̝̟̠̯̼̣͕͈̝͈̪͖͕͕̦͈̙̻͇͍̞͔̝̞̫̲̭͕̲̣̻̰̹͍̖͍͙̻̺̙̮̦̙͈̫́̋͌̃̈́̓̀̓̃͆̓̐͊̅̏̆̉̀̓̄͆̓̄͌̊̈́̿̎̓͋̊̚͘͜͜͝ ̵̛̛̛̙̘̽̀̽̆̒͆̿̿̄͌̓͂̈͑̔̈͋̀̇̀̽̐̏̆̅̉́̄̍͛͒̈́̋̉̒̑̿͆́̏̃͛̀̔̏̈̐̔͛̀̌͋̏̓̋͂̽͗̃͋̈́̓̾͒͆͐͗̏̽͛̾̇͒̆̆͂̊̂̉̈́̀̎̄̌̓̉̈́̉̃̌̽̂̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝s̶̡̡̧̢̧̢̢̢̥̺̝͕̞̬̥͈̙̜͙̰̗͖̝͎̩͖͖̞̺̞͕̣̪̞̫̩̜̪̞͕͎͔̼̻̥̟̮̝͉͈͕̰̭̬̪͍̜͎̞̳̞̫̮͔͍̼̫̳̯̭̜̱̖̼̭͓͔͎̼̠͔̰̟̽̾̉͆̈́͊̃͊̀̓̆͑̓̏̎͋͑́͝͠͝͝͠ơ̴̡̡̧̧̡̛̛͍̘̪̠̰̭̼̝͉͈̞̗̠̳̼̼̥̙̮̣̺̙̩̞̭̟͉̖̞̖̫̹̮̲͇̫͙̲̱̭̣͓̦͕̩̩̲̼̱̩͉̜̙͇̼̪̻͎͎̝̙̻̟͎͖̂̒̀̊͊͛̍̎̍̓̒͆̽̐͐͊̅̓̂̏̃̒̂̔̍̅̀̈̋̆̍͒̌̇͛͒̊̀́͋̀̍̒̈́͌̀̍̍͌͗͂͗̀̂̍̈́̑̉̊̽̇͗̄̐̇̈̉̓̄̃̆̐̽̈́̽͛̋̇̅̌̽͂̀͊͂̍͋͊̒̉̑̓̿́̈́́̐͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͝ͅm̷̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛͍̯̥͈̳̮͉̰̣̬̭̻̯̙̝̭̫̳̘̳̭̮̘͕̣͙̻̺̲̜̖̤͖̙͎͖̻̙͙̫̜̤̫͉̙̣̘̰̬͈̘̫̘͕̝̦̙̩̯̳̲̘̪͕̹̝͍̩̹̺͙̅̂̅́̂͒͊́̂̐͆̋̓̋͒̍̏̀̋͗̈́̓̓̽͑̒̅̐͐̽̓̐̓̎̀́͐̇̑̒͐̿́́̿̏̀͒͋̂͒̈́̈́͆̃͊̂͒͒̒͂̾̔͐́͐̽̈͂͋̀͆̿̾͆͑̌̎̅̇̔̄̊̆̍̊̅̂͋̈́͛̎̽͆̾͋̓͌̎̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̷̡̧̛͓̞̖͙̠͚͚̜̤͎̬͉̜̜̹͍̤̗̬͔̣͓̲̖͖̰͈̖̺̖͈͕̙͖̻̜̣̗̰̟͔̗̖̊͊̈̓͆͆̾̀̊̉̽̇̈́͛̉̆̇̽͑̃̎͋͐́͋̈́̍͐̍̍̄̑̈́͐̂̒̂̈́͌̉́̓̃̍̈́͛͆̒͐̄̃͊͗̊̓́̋̃͛̆̈́͐̋͂̏̾̒͐͊̽̄̈́̉̊͆͑̔͒̈̾̃̈́̂̒͌̄̌̏͛̃̽̾̀͊́̂̑̈́̓̎̽̿͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅţ̵̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̻̟͕̲͙̹̬̘̪̹̙̮̮̞̹̳̘̠̺̳̝̩͔̭͚̞͖̙̳̥̻͇̬̥͍̩̟͇͎̘̤̗͉͓͎͍̠̻̠͙̦̺̪̜̤͎͓̗̣̘̣͖̤̩̰̝͕̟̻̜͙̜͙͚̼̠͓͇̺̮̲̟͔̦̺̝̼̯̫̘̫͇̗̦̲̪̗̮̖̹̯̻̦̃̂̊͗͋̔̀͗̓̉̾̀͂͊̌̊̔̂͗̏͗͊̋̔̉̄͐́̀͌̒̿͑̓̇̈́͑̎̐͂̎͛́̉̀̈́̇̐̑̂͂̈͆͗̏̃͛̽͛̆̊͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̧̡̠̩͓̭̗̺̥̗̱͉͉̣͓͇̼̫̝͙̩͎͓͎͔͍̦̺̫͚͍̹̟̣͚̥͓̼̣̦̮̠͂̅̀͒̊̿͋̃͛͋̾͒͗̇̐̆͒̅͆͊̾̈́̔̉̕͘͜͠m̷̨̢̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̡̨̠͍͕̺̣̭͇̫͈̭͔̞͈̟͍̫͎̖̟̝͚̘̰͇̜͖̣̲̤̝̣̳͙͎͕͎͎͈̖͎̙̣͚̬̝͉̜̻̖̼̮̜̝̥̣͕̖̘͙͖̟̹̱͈̰̯̦̦̩̤̣͔̯̼̤͈̥͈͕͉̪̭̞̰̠̦̞̙̪͓̺̥̬͈͓͍̲̥͕̱͈̗̗͕̣̖̪͖͉̘̱̺̝̘̯̳̞̩̪̬̣͎̝̭͈̞̜͉̭̬͎̬̥̣̼̜͚̞̺͍̬̝̪͚̰̘͙̦̺͖̦̺͙̠͕̦̪̗̟̦͒͌͗̈́͑͛͆̃̅̋̐̈̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅe̷̢̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̙͓̺̲̙̫̦̖̪̝͓̩̣͚̜̺̳̻̣̤͚̦̻̖͇̙̼̖̘̺͚͓̻͇̬̩̞̼̙̯̹̜͖̤̻̟̞̬̖͖̫̼̩̹̳͖̺̖̟̻̭̤̱̹͙̤̯̺̻̭̺̦͓͚̳̎̃̔̈́̔̉͑̉̀́̇̎̑̒́̍͗̇̃̿̎̈́͆̀̆̌͆̑͐̄̾̀͂̐͐̍̚͘͜͝͝ͅs̵̨̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̻̹͇̗͓̠͍̦̲͚̝͉̟̰̲̞̰̮̣̙͔͕̖͍̟̰͙͇̜͕̪̟̝̠̣̗̟͓͉̪̗̘̯̜͍̫͕͓̻̖̘͈̗̰̭͚̝̩̯̯͖̱̭̠̘͙̟̩̟͍̙̱͔͎̖̱̫͔͎̯͙͇͓̟̀̔͆̄͒̊͛̋͐̍̒̌̾̀̍̒̀̐̌́͒̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴̢̛̛̛̛̖̩͙̩̠̺̻̟͕̫͕͙͍̦̤͇̼̮̬̘̠̙̬̭̰̂͂́̃͐̓̀́̇́͗͑̌̉̿͗̓̃͒͌̎͊̀̅͒̏̌̑̓́̀̈́͌́̃̂̊͆̂̃͒̃̋̌̀̈́̂̋̐̿̒͛̇̉̌̐́͐̋̈́̊̃̔̎̐̀͆̓̏̈̓̐̀̓̇̊́͌͌̈́͐͗̑̏̽̎͋̈̈́͌͛͊͛̽̎̀͋̓̋̂̎̋̄́͋̓͛͗͊͑́̾̊̓̾̾͌̆̄͘̕̚͘͝͠͠͠͝y̴̨̛̛̛̛̛͚͎̠̘̬̻̻͉̣͈̝̭̳̙̲̤̥̺̰̯̦̫̜̫͆͊̈́͊͋̽͐͂̽̒̂͛͌̎̀́̃̑͒̔͑̈́̌̔͂̿̐̄̋͂̔͐̊̾͗̋͐̉͌̊̂͑̌̑̅̔̄̀̾͆̔͗̀͗̓̃̊̈́̊̏̊̓̏̾̓̃́͂̉̾̌̋̉̀͑̈̀̑̎̓̋̍̐̐̒͐̇͛̑̏̑̇͊͌̀̓̐̀͐̈̔̊̎̌͋̂̉̾͆̓̈́̑̿͌̽͑͛̌̈͋̃̂̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ợ̵̡̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̛͔̗̰͖̥̯̙̹̯̭̜̯͉̟̱͍̪̦̦̖̖͉̪͉͖̘̗̼͔͍̣͖̹̼̹̞͈̳͕͉̳͕̫̗̝̯̟̣̟͓̜͉̤̰̥̪͉̭͚̳͙̙̲͇̪͉̲̦͉̱̼̈́̈́̈́̇͐̃͆̒̎͐̈́̆͋͐̈̈́͑̈̈́̐̌̃͑̋͒̒͒̉͐̏̍̉̀̍̈́̃̓͐̇͂̒͆͌̏̓̔̊̄͐͋̏̈́̇̽̓́̿͌̊͌̈́̈̽͑͂͌͌̄͆͂̊̔̽̿̄́͌̂̓̉̆̈́̇̿̇̎̿̾̔́̈̂̈͆̈́̇͂́́̈́́́̋̍̽̔͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅư̵̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̬͍͖̗̱̮͍͖̖̩͕̻̮͕̭͚̲̠̙̼͍̣̺̗̺͕̥̫̪̲̜̟̺̱̹͓͍̜̻̭̬̤̙̩̺̗̭̯̫̗̠̥͇͇̣̖͈̼̦͔̬͇̤̜͉̭̘͓̰͙̥̲͇̳̝̲̱̺͙̬̼̣̲̯̻͉̗̫̼̯̟͖͍̲̰͖͇͖̰̺͔̲̘͉̫͎̞̥͕̤͍͍͇̣̬͇̪̰̣̗̖̦̣͖̫̪͙̤̖̟̲̯̬̮̪̣̪̱̈́̋͌͆͗͋̅̂̓̐̈́̅̑͑̑̀̀̔̄̃̑̓̇͌̆̈́̓̇́͐̾͆̓͆̿̇͊͗̂̊́͋̒̈́̂̇̀͗͋͑̒̈̊̆̅̒̍͊͑̀̿̈͆̍́͋̓͊̄͆͊̈́̍̈́͐̃̈́̆͒͛̓́̈́̈́̋̏̈̌̇̅̓̈́̅́͛̋̇̂̍͌̈́̒̍̊̿̂̓͒̄̾͌̏͑̑͑͗͂̾̊̓͗̎́́̌͂͑̓̍̉̓̇̔͊̀͛̿͋͑̊̋͆͛͐̍̅̇̄̒̄̉̔̂̆̄̈́̊͗̌̐̂̔̆̀̂̓͑̈́͂̓̆̎̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ ̶̢̧̢̨̲̤̞̝̩̻̦̪͖̖͓̙͙͇͈̰̮̭̮̭͈͍̳͓̫̖͖̠͎̖̲͔͕̪̠͙͔̪̻̤̻̥̳͎̣̝̼̯̭̻̯̂̇̈́̒̿̊̀̾̉̑͆̒̌̑́̓́̀́̒̏̋͒͌̇͆̔̈̐̍̉́̈́́̋̉̏̓̇̊͐́͑͂̀̈̌̆̀͆̅̀̾̑͘͜͝͠͝͝j̶̡̢̛̛̛̛̹̼̙̱̻̮̼̞̩̗̠̙̜͔͉͚̲̩͇̘͚̥͉̜͔̮͗̂̅̆͌̓̑̅͑̈́̊̑̂̈́̉̓̿̓̔̉̇̐̈́̈́͗͛̉̉͌͛̀̂̔̔̂͋̔̅̓͛̆̆̒͑͂̀̐̔̽̇̓͂͌͂̇̾̊̆̈́͐͛͐̌̔̑͒̿̋̈́̈́̐̓̈͊͆̽̀͌͗̀̃̀̄̀͊͗̅͋̈́̍͋̊̓͛̎͛͒̋͛͑̌̆̄̄̇͆̑̃͒͋͒̌̋̑́̏̎̓̾̑̌̒̾̄̏̀̄̒͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅừ̴̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̨̨̬̺̝̫̙̰͚͇̠̞̖̫̜̟̦̼̙͇̹̖͓̳̳̫̟̗̹̩͙̦͎̣͕̪̣̖͉͈̖̘͚̟̟͔̬̹̞̪̩͉̹̻̙̳͉͈͚͓̯̹̟̩̬͍̯̠͍̰̙͈̣̬͚͉̪̼͎͔̬̯͙̫̘̖̱̜͚̗͙̖͓̜͔̱̟͙̖̺̫̖̬̠̝̣̞͕͎͍̪̠̙̪̩̗̠̦̜̥̝̘͓̲̆̽̈͑͒͌̔͆̑̍̅͂̃́̆̈́̏̆͌͑͐̓̓̊̆͌̅͂̄̇͗̊͌̑͛́́̐̔͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̬̗̝̞̫̘̠̩̪̖͈̩͚̺̺͙̱̯̬͖͇̘͚̠̻̙͎̩̖͚̦͍̞̗̞͚͖͎͚̱̣̰̣̠̥̳͕̯͎͔̳͓̩͍̻͖̜͚͔̤͙̠̯̗͈̲̱̘̰̫̗̫̺̝̺̝͍̻̦̣̖̤̪̯̬̥̺̎̇͆̎̅̀̓̊̊͒̄̈̍̆͐̂̽̊̊͂̑̔͐̀́̔̐̆̅̍̅͗̄̓̈́̊͂̌͗͋̿͊̑̈́̊͂̈́̊́̅̔̈̽͗̅̾́́̃̉̆̿̐̍͌̅̓̃́̇͌̋̏̆͛̐̐̏̂̾͗͂͐̈̓̾̎̏͒͒̈́̓̀̒͊̒̈́͆̏̎́̊͗̿͐͆̃̊̎̈́́͌̓̿͑̆̽́́͐̒̈̾̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̷̨̨̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̱̬̤̘̯͎͓̼̜̮̱̗̪͖̣̮͔̬̤̟͓̘̲̜͚̬̯̖̭̭̝̻̮̯͕̤̮̞̖̯͙͍͔͍̠̱̯̗̻̞͇̺̹͉̼͕͇̞̯̗̤̗͎̠̺͓̺̺̹̗̙̘̙͍̣̺̱̹̝͍̤̠̥͈̻̳͎͍͓̲̬̝͈͖̳̪̥̦̖̟̱̙͔̩͙̖̭̯̣̞̺̗̘̱̙̬̠͈͖͙̮͉̦̜̤̪̼̱͚̲̗̦̖̪̳̟͓̹͉͍͚̯̘̪̱̫̰͓͇̫͓̹̜̲͇̝̹͉̺͉͈̘̬̜̻͎͈̮̝̬̜͈̘̙̩̠̳͎̖͗̽̄̇̆͌͌̆͂͆͌̉̀͊̽̈̃͛̑̌͛͗̍͂̈́̏͆̀͛͆̐͌̍̈́̈̓̃̀̈́̑̔́̆̀͑́͆͑͐͗́͐̀̿̈́̈́̅̀̂̍̌̉̒̌͊̄̎̋̀̾́̔̎̊̊̔́͑͊͆̃̐̽̈̆̐͑́͌̾̑͑̄̅͋̿̔̒͌̑̽̉͗͂̀̀͗̍̓̐͛̈́̈́̽̀̓̓̏̽͌̉̉̽͂̑̔̈́̇́͛́̌̑̃͛́͗̉̅̑̆̓̓̈́̃͑͑͊̈́̆͊̌̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̧̨̡̛̼͉̮̣̖̳͕̦̙̖̺̪̹̳̗̬̹͓̹͕̰͎̗͕͔͔̯̪͇͓̻̳̺̣̮͙̼̯̦̑̄̃̋̑̽͂͗̽́̾́̒͊͒͂͌̆̃̉̅͛̏̑̂̆͑͐̀̈́́͊̈́̄͂̀͑͐́͑̔̓́̂̊̒̈́̌͆͑̓̿͗́͗͋̈́̇͑̄̌̃̐͑͂͑̉̈́̒́͂̑̊̔̊͊̅̒͑̓̌̀̾̓́͂̀̐̉̌̈̽́͆́̌͛̎̐̐̽̿͋̍̍͐̈́̓̀͐͋̽̄̓͒̊̿̋͒̾̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅh̵̡̨̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̖͚͙̲̖̺̱̩̹̼̻̮͓͔̤̼͕͇͇͉̬̫̺̘͚̜̠̪̩̰̟̺̰̩̹̗̫͍̮̺̻͎̗̣̥͕̯̥͛͊̽͒̄͐͑́̀̿̾͊̽̍͑͌́̏̌͂̊̈̂̋͂̑͗͆̍̀̌͌̆̂͌͑͋̃͑͑͋͊̓́̿̂̉͐̀̇̈́̐̔̅̊͆̋̀̈͒̎̿̓͗̈́̉̈́̇̎͆̿̇́̌́̎̿͆͗̈́̋̉̑̀͋̇͛͆̓̒̃͛͒̋̈̈́͂̾̇̋̎̆̾̊̎̄̋̄̈́̓̇̇͆͊̑̄͂̃̑̉̓̍̒̈́̈͑̇̓́̔̄̽̈̆̎̈͌̒́̎̒̿̈́̐̎̾̅̓̽͗͑̔̓̍̈̍̐͐͛̑̑̽̀̈̉́͌́̑̆͋̈́̎̑́̈̍̈͛̀̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅa̶̢̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̛͇̪̟̘͎͈̳͚̬̙̙̖̝̜̠̘̼̼̻̞͍̠̲̬̣̠̝͎̼̠̗̳̤̬̺͙̱̞͔̪̖͕̙͈̬̬̠͇͇̤̩͇̻̳̮̩̘͚̹̝̹̘̙̭͈͚̳̟̖͔̩͓̲̞͉̳̗͓͓̖͈̺̦̙͙̠͇̹̼͚̟̦̘͉̮̩̤̝̟̠͚̺̣͍̰̱͎̦̰̟̣̻̯̝̬̞͔̠̗̖͚͓̬̯͉̰͍̱̜̲̼͓̳̓̂̈̊̑̇̎̈́͐̍̈́̈̊̆͐̀̀̈́̀͂́͛͑́̀̌̓̈̓͑͛̄̀͌͒̏̍͗͑̇͗̽́̊͒̈́̎̇̊͋̉́̈́̔͌͐̀̓̆̌̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅp̷̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̲̥̗̘̠̤̙̹̺͍͙̩̦͈̼̭̼̣̭͎͙͖̣͈̘̮̦̤̜̺̲̤̘͉͇̱̗̬͙̭̯̯͓̹̳̠̳͇͙̳̹̘͚̼̝͕͔̳̘̬̮͔͚̪̬̺̺̝̟̰͚̠͍̩̤̘̫̞̺̹͙͚̯̠̳͕̯̼̬̙͎̥̳͇̼͍͇͉̼̣̳͈̬̙̼̭̮̬͖̻̺̣͉͖̜̳̹̜̹͕̦̗̖̠̙̪̲̯̰̙̹͖̯̟͓̞̘̳̙̲̣̳̞̠̈̃̆̋̐́̓̃̀̈́́̉͐̇̿̐̈́̈̐͌̓̊́̍͑͌̅͑̔̿̋͑́̈́̆̈̓̊̐̾̈́͐̀͑́͒̽̄̾̃̈́̋͌͋̓͑̉͒̀̃̓̃͐̂͗͌̿́͌̽̎͌͂͊́̌̈́͗̌̈́̍͌͋̊̒̆̋̾̋͐͂̈́̈́̍̎̀̃̅̎̍͛͒̑̈̌͒̂͐̊̑̿̉̀͗̿͒̒̋͑͂̀̍͗̎̐́̍̽́̎̏͒́́̈́̒̒̾̇̋͒̑̐̊̔̈́͛̍͆͌͆͋͑́́̇̾̒͆̊̀̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅp̸̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̛̲̲̼̮̰̦̰̖̫͔͙̜͇̥̘̖̟̬̥̘͈̥̘̯̪̫̼͎̝̪̜̗̥̪̖̻̯̬̖̙͚̗̼͕̫͍̤̟̰̙̙̣̩͓̳͕͓̥̙̗̻̞͎̖̩̦̩͇̞̝̼̻̯̱̭̟̣̜̹̱̱̳͍͚̜͔̪̗͇̹̦͓͖̖̪̪̮͓̠̦̭̭̝͙͙̘͉̬̠̯̰͖̻̼̭̩͔͚̦̞̙͕͕̃́̃́̍͌́̈͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅę̷̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̳̼͖̟̯͉͈͈̩̯̪̟̜̰̘̖̰̮̻̝̞̮̪̯͎͔͚̰̺͚̖̗̝̰̭͔̥̭̭͖͍̬͚̹̬̣͇̝̼͓̘͎̘͈͔̥̜̼͍͖̗̼̥̱̟͍̲̙̠̭͉̫̤̦͚̞̪͉͖̗̜̟͚̮͖̦͖̗͚͕̪̲̠͇̥͇͕̬͚͈̱̟̣̤̹̦̔̀͊͗̽̓̉̾̿̎͗̔̄̀̑͑̅͊̿̐͆͗͂͊̀̓͗̍̊̽͌̌̏̔̌̌̎̎̏̐͋̎̉̉̋͛͌̍̀̉͆̀͑̈́̍̃̔̿̂͛̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̴̡̛̛̛̰̖͉̬͙̦̲͉͐͛̈́̓̍̓͐͆̀̈̏̈́͊͒͆̀̌̔̋͑͆̄̌̈́͑̅̓̉͌̉̀̀̏̓̀͐͛̄̂̎̋̌̋͋̑͋̆̎̆̓̃͂͆͗͛͌̿̓̄̉͒͆̐̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝ ̶̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̛̭̲̘̠̫̦̦͕̪̯̘͙̼̺̼̩̮̠̩̰͚̟̥̞̞͙͉͎̝̘̣̹̪͎̝͉̼̞̙͇͇͉̳͔̠̣̹͖̭̹̲͚̞̼͈͇͉̼͎̰͈̳͈̺̦̣̝͛́̿̾̏͆̀͐́͊͒̃̄͊͋̏̐́̀̒̐̏͋͌̾̑̋̃͌͑́̒̀̈́́́̇́̂̏̍̓̎̽̎̂̉͐̓͂͊̓̿͋̈́̏͐̓̆͛͊͗̈͐̀͆̂̃̈́̍͆͒͑͌̂̈́͐̋̈́̓̄̅̄͗͑̈̈̾͌͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝t̸̡̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̲̥̗̼͎̞̜̝̮̲̜̤̹̻͍̩̹̗̞̱̮̺̭̖̦͔̜̬̱̭̖̲̫̻̳̦̱͓͎̙̜̼͍́̏͂͗̀̈́̀̀̇͛̅͗̈́͗̈̌̂͐̒̉̆̃̍͗̒̂̈̒̏͑͐͂͗͑̄̅̔̑̐̊̃̾͌̀́͒̇̂̆̆͛̈́͐̇͌̄͂͆̅̄̀̆̓̆̆́̈̇͗̆̆̌̿͊̽͐̿̍̍̊̇̋́̈́̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅő̷̪̼̗̪̯̙̳̺̯̻͖̥͍͙̱̱̣̀͗̎̎̍͐͊͆̎̅̋͊͊̎̾̋̋́̎̂̂̾͋̓̓̏̐͊̾̓̿̆̑̅͆̆̄̈́́̽̃͂̒̆̿̐̔̐̓͊̊̒̄̎̍͑̿͊̍͊͒͋̉͌̑̅͆̑̽̂͋̅̿̄̀̒̈̀́͑̾̄̄͂̀̄̂͑̀̾͋̋̏̆̈́̏͆͐͆͋̏̓̀̀̈́̈́̀̔̈́́̋͑̀̍̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̮̺̜͙̙̘̭̻̣͉̜̤̱̺̩̳̳̣̮̞̬̼̳͚̪̹̳̟̝͖̹̠͚̠̮̫͍͕͇̮̱̱̦̩͔͇̬̭̱̻̬̲̖̭̺̩̪̳̠̘̤͎̼̰̜̦̗̘̖͉̮̟̥͍̭̫̘̜̤̻̩͈̥̯̖̼̟̤̫̳͙͎̭̯͍̯̩̙͚̰͔͓͈̱̪̮̖̲̥̥͔̹͈̪̩͈̼̯̺̭̳̞͙̜͔̼̲̼̦̞͎̙͚̗͚̻͚̰͈̦̖̲͔̺̗͎̗͚̞̭͖͚̞̭̟̹̹̣̽̿́͊͂̅̀͆̌͗͂̅̓͛͒̀̇̀͂̓̃̊̍̀̉̋̆̈́̑̂́͗̇̊̄̇̃́̈́̇̍͛́́̀̇͛̽̈́̽͋͋͆̔͆̌͗̽͆͆̔̔̏͐̎̑̽͒̋̃̈́̀̐͗̋͒̊̉̌̓̇̎́͑̾̓͊̀̓͑̐̊͋͂͌̒̅̆͂̂͛͑̒̔̂̇̀͊́̌̀̃̈̅̏̃̑̀͆̌̇̋̄̈͗̍̆̏̔̉͗̾̄͌̎̌̀́̓̉̒̓̆̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅb̴̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̛̮̭̬̱̙̫̞̦̫̭̺͉̼͙̣̲̖̪̹̬̬̫̹̩͖̠͉͉̭̩͈̼̼̥̝͉̭̘͈̠̹̝̱̳̖̹̖̣̪͔̠͙͈̖͓̙̰̗̰͈͕͖̻̗̠̪͖̠̥̫̬̠̜̩̰͈̺͉͈̩̫̮̗͍̣̳͈̰̩̹͔̼͎͔̺̣̥̪̳͚̯̣͍̩̰̣̯̫̮̜̪̦̬͖̲͖̱͇͕̲̺̯͍̮͈͇̹̖͔̩̱̭͖̬͔̻̭͖̠͈͚̫͕̱̩͖̫͓̣̘̝̲̥̹͙̻͖̫̙̈́̄̈́̃̍͑̐̇͗͑͊̑͒̈́̄̀̌͋͊͒͌̓̄́̊̇̌̉̂̅̈́̂̈́̃̈͑͛́̾͗̀̐̀̒̃͒̇̔͐̀̀͊̐̀̋́́̔́͐̈́̌̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅẽ̶̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̛͖͔͙̮̖͎͙̰̺̞͈͈̩̩̟̭̭̪͚̗͇̭̭̰̘̙̥͚̮̬͕̩͖̮̠͓͍̱͙̞̞̠̲̙͙͉̙̦͍̙̼̥̬̘̘̦̯̭͉̱̟͔̜̳̱͉͔̺̼̜̻̘̜̗̌͋̐͗̈̓͑̒́̍͗̒̎̊̒̂̈͛͆͂̊̋̀͐̈́̅̄͗̀̎͐̊̓̍̉̇̓̌̐̎͑̔̏͋̅̀́̎̃̆̄͋͗̓̾̿̉̓̓́̃͑͊̊̽̒͗͊̈́̐̐͑͗͗͊̔̉̋͛͒̈́̉̎̒́͌̈̑̍͒̎̒̉̓̂̀̓̆̊̌͐̌͒͑͊̔̄̀̊̀̂̊̐̎̋̑̇͋̈́̉̍̑̒͊͋̈̎́̊̄̄̾̏̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̢̡̨̨̡̧̡̛͎͉̜͖̹͕̗̣̜̙̬̰͇̪͚͎͉̙̯̮͍̣͕̹̲̹͔̤̘͖͖̠̪͎̤͙͍̗̩̥̥̞̙͇̜͎̘̥̞̰͓͓͚̥̮͓̭̤͇͉͖̻̬͉̭̦͈̳̮̠̣̹͔̬͉̟̰̫͔̄͂̓͐̈́͑̀͗͗͑̈́̀͛͗́̾͋̑̾̃͂̌̃̉̐̾̃͂͊̊͐̉̈̈́̌̈̆̓̎̀̐͊̄̌͑̂͐̉̅̎̏̿͌̏̋̆͛͒̀̒͐̊͂͗̀̅̓͋̈́̐̎̋͌̒̐̍́̅̿̂̓̐͊̑͑̈́́͊̔̀̈̌̊̏͂̓͋̅͛͛̑͗̔͂̔̒̋̊̋̆͒̽̏̽̈́̂́͑͌̑̈̋̓̄̑̆̑̔̂̆́̓̂͒̽̋̓̈́͗̎̉̈̿́̽̐̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅǫ̶̨̧̛̞̠̮̩͍͎̖̩̲̮̺͍͓̲͈͙̝̼̜̤͎̙̩̗̦̞͚̖̱̲͔̳̳̹̬̣͋̐͆̈́̏̎̇̄̈́͊̎̀̀̎͌̀͋́̌̌̓̔̈́́̈́͛̽͑́̍̇̐͛̈́́̓̀̓͑̀̿̎̒̓́͒͂̒̂̈́̅̊̉̇̉̎̔͋͆͐̍̒͒̔̂̉́̂̈́͊̐̅̄̓̄̃͆͌̆͑̉́͑́̾̑͌͂̾͌̒̎́̎̉̔̀́͑̈́́̎͒͊͂̊̈́̓̒͋͛̄́͋͆͐̓̑́̑͆̏̓͌͐̌́̈͗̐͂̐̽̈̀̏̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝n̵̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̧̡̢̧̮̝̻̹̺̱̲͓̩͈̰̬̯̝̦̝̖̤͔̝̺̱͚̘͖͍̺͙̟̹̠̲̙̥̟͇̻͇̹͇͍̝͓̠͇͈̩̘̫̯̥̙̭̙͕͉̳̫͓̬̟̝̘͍̬̝̯̯̜̼̻͈̹̬̟̩̱͔̠̥̱̯̦̩͉̰̻̭̗̪͔̠̅̔̓͒̂͐̀͌̏̊̍͋̔͊̆̈̈́̐̌͗̐̏̾͒̀̈́̓͒̊̆͊̌̅͌͐́̿͐͗́͒͐͛͛͋̍̂̀͊̍̓͊͌̔̏͑͐̿̎͊̂̅͒̽̒̿̒̓͗͂͐̀͂͛̒̈́̏̈́̔̈̈́͌͂̾̈́̀̈́̈́̽͋͋̿̑̊̾̆̿̆̆̓̃̀̉̀̏̌̍̃͗̆̏̾͑͛̀͗͂͊͛̈́̎̈́̿̐̓̓̀̃͆̈́̈́̈́͐̂͐͒̑͋̒̀̊͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̶̨̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̱̘̠̠͈̻̙̜͈̯̣͖͈̱̫̱̪̱͇̼̖̬̲͈̝̜̞̝͙̝̥͙̲͕̩̠̳̗̼̜͈̣̫̫̞̯̪̟͚͈̳͈̟̖̮͍̹͚̠͇̪̩͍̠̦͈̩̙̠͔̣͔̮̻̖̫̱͙̳̝̺̼̥̦͍̙̲̬̙͕̹̘̰̰̹̤̖̱̜͉̞̠̺͍͕͆̄͌̏̇͂̈́̈̈́̊̊̉̔̿͌̓́̈́̎́͂̉͐̆̅͑̾̈́̂̈́͐̀̎̐̒̈́̃͋̍͋͐̅̐̔͛̓̓́̅̅̏̎̏̿̿͌͊́̌̿͊͂͐͆̎́͛̂̀̋̇̅̎̏̈́̍̃̉͊̋̈́̌̑̒͐̃͑́̅͋̑͛̌̾͛̒̇̈́́͆͒͋̀̇̄̀͗̌͋̈͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠t̷̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̛̥͓̘̘͚̝͓̺͎̺̱̤̦̠̦̘̗̬̩͈͕̲͉͚̮̭͔̹̮̘̣̝̥̬͕̭͔͓̟̳͙̯͔̻̙̙̪̥̖̩̭̩̫̯̱͈̠̰̻͚̱̟̣͓̱͎͙̐̓̀̄́̿̈́̿͂̓͂̑͂̒̇́͒͂̈́̋̄͗̃̌͐͐̓̑͋͒̂̏̊̂̎͐̊͘͘͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅḧ̶̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͙̱̣͎̹̥̯͓̹͔͍̪͇̲̤̗̞̘̠̝͉̼̫͖̞͍̠̞̥̜̪̫̻̞͖͇̯̮̹͙͈̜͔̭̙̱̪̰̬̝̭̫̝̜̝͔͎̜̱̝̮̺͖͖̗̝̟̼̱͖͍̹̯̣̘͍̙̹̳̼͚̣̦̝̖̜͖͚͙̲̰̬̗͇̣̻͔̹͔̹͍͍̮̦̠̰̩̘̬͉́̅̐͋̈̀̀͗̓͗͐̒͋̎̇̋̋̇̍̉͌̎̄́̈́̀͒̓̓̉͐̂͂̇͑̒̆̓͑̀̈́͗͑̄̌͋͑̒͒͒̾̋̅̔̎́͂̊̉̂͐̓͂̒̔̐́͗̑̉̏́̂̈́͒̄̔̇̈̀̈́͐̽̎̍̿́͛͆̐̐̃̔̊̅͗͗̉̔̓̍̎̇́̅̍͋̇̋̐͋̔̆͑̇͂̒̓̐͛͂̍̽̈́̔͆͊͂͌̓̌̈́̅̂̈̇͊̓̋̐̓̽̽̀̀̓̒̾͆̎̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȇ̸̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̛̛̺̻̹͇̬͕͇̲̰̺̘̬̥͉̪͔̪̥̤̮̲̗̼͚̹̠̱̘͉̥̦͎̘͙͇̻̹̹̳̥̻̜̺̰͓̙̠͚̘̱͉͇̬͔̜̟̻̯̠͔̺͉̣͖̜̮͙̯̣͓̰̻̬̦̪̮̺̼̦͖́͑̄̈͑̀̍̈́̀̀̆̇̎͊͊̽̓̂̏̍̃͛͋͆͐̈́̅͒̒͆̈́̀̏̅͒̇̀̃͌́̊̑̓́̈̐̆̽͆͗̀̍̐́͂̈́̽̊͘̕͘̚̚̕͝͝ͅ ̶̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̠̱̳̬̟̥̲͍̻͓̩̪͓̹̰͉̱͍̦̞̱̼̹͚̭͈̯͙̝̫͔̺͙̘͖̲̖̼͉͉͈͚̹̭̤̹͚̝̺͙̟͉̬͔̩̠͍̥̻̘̭̠̻͕̹̬͉̜̻̳̘̗̹̟̦̗̜̞̻̜̯̘̜͎͓̬̖̞͈͉͈̯̩̫̰̳̥͈̦͕̪̬͙̞̗̲̟̭͎͈̺̪̞̭̳̠͈̩͓͓̞̞͉̥̠̪͎̖̦̩̘̰͎̦̼̰̤̤̳̗̘͈͚̣̌̿̔̓̌̇̽̀͐̑͋̇͂́͌͛̍̀̓͑̔̊̓͌̓̾̑̒͆̄̈́̅̇̈́̈́̈́̑̌̃͊̀̿͌͗̅̀̔̌̊́̈́̌̍̔̒̓͊̓͊͂̈́̆͐͋̓̇̐̍̇͗̈̿̓̅͂̆̀͗̓̎̔͆͐̌̋͌̏̈̄̀̎͒̿̅̾́̅̒̅̏͗͂͗̃̃̈́͒̃̑̾̑̈́͋̃̓̋̔͂͋̈́̏̔͛͐̀̾̆̍̉͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅa̴̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͙̖̞̟̮̟̞̻͚̗͙̼͙̼̘̝̖͓̯̦̪̦̩̘͎̤͕̹̝͙͎̺̺̩̲̼̺̖͙͉̯̮̺̖̥̜͈̗̝͙̘͓͓̻͉̦͕͙͎̬̙̹̦͈͓͉͓̻̱͓̼̳̗̩̗͍̫͉̪̟̺̩̞̝̪̠̳̫̩̰̤̞͉̲̝̹̗̹͚̥͔̞̰̜̠̠̮͍̘͈̣̱͚̫̩̱̯̖̘̼̯̘̜̜̹̱̻̺͇͇͚̪̣̩̯̫͉̜̞̘̭̯̞̞̗͚̺̲̖̦͔͕̱͖̫͓̳̙̪͓̺̗͓̥̘̹̗͈͇͍͉̱̩̓̎̓̽̐͛̂̿͛͒̆̔̈́̈́̒͗͑͂̿͑̎̎͗̇̈́̅̅̑̈́̀̋̐̐̈́̾͋̊̈̈̄̎̽͛̒̈́̊̓̌̀͆͊̊̆̋̋̐͊͒̂̅̇̇́̔̀͗̍̾̊̀͐̆̉͆̽̂̂́̽̈́͐͋̊̉̊͌̿̽̉̀̊͂̐̌͑̈́̏̈̔̋̆̌̓̋͌͆̾̈́͌̂̏̒̓̍̎̈́̀̄̾̿͗̍͋̿̀̑̌͐́͛̌̀̌̄͑̉͗̒̓͑̅̒͒̈́̓̐̐͊͌̌̈͐̓̍̐̅͂̓̋̐͋͋͛̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̢̧̨̛͉̠͓͚̲͖̟̻̞̪̞̞̽̿͒̽̀̌̑͆͂̇͊̃̐̒͗̉͂̊͆͂̀̑̉͋̑̌̂̄̌͂̄̽͌̈́͛́̃̃̉̿̐͆̽͊̒̏̇̌͗̀̌̏̌͛́́́̾̈̉̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅś̴̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̜̮̲̞̘̭̙̯̞̻̗̻̗͉̲̬̻͔̫̙̱̭̝̟̭̱͖̪͉̩̭̳̩̲̣̀̍̉͌͌͑̌̿̽̒̔̽͂͆̾͒͑̓̊̄̋́͊͛̂̋̀̓̈́̓̉́̾͊̀͆̌̆̀͛̈́̈̓̋̇̓̽̋̅̈͌̾͗̈̈͆̑̀̈́̎́̑̌̿̈͌͌͗̃̒́͛̃̊̒̄̎́̀̊̀̋̈̐̋̎͋́͐̒́͋͆͌̃͌̌̾̊̐̈́͌́͒̊͗͂͆͐̀̄̄̌̄͑̾͋́̔̔̋͊̆͑͊̐͂̓̊̈́̏̉͋̾̀̈͂̍̎̒͐́͌̑̅̉̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͇̲̩͇̖͍̖̦͖̭̗̮̯̜̻̮̮̤̠̼̜̭͇͇̘̯̣͚͇͔̜̥̫̗͙͉̳̳̰͓̲͕̲͙̼̩̠̩̺̭̠͇̫͙̤͚̥̻̙̣̱͖̹͓͚̺̙̱̼͈͎̱̼̰̗̩͉̹̩͕̮̱̬̼̬̦̬̯̲̖̗̣̞͍̬̳͈̣͔̠̝̬̃͛̀͋̉̿́͐̀̈͊͒̀͊̐̄̀̔̿̾̈́̔̎̍̎̓̈́̒͆̑͋͐̎̾̋̽̽̓̓͛̇͋͐͛̽͂̽̓̅͂͛͊̀͐̅͒̃́̅̓́̈̋̂͌̈́͂̇͐̂͑̄̂̾̎͊̈̌̐̃̉̏͌͆̑̄̈́̒͑̓̇̈́͊̿͋̿̓̿̽̽́͐͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͝ę̶̨̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̹̼͖̲̩̣̥̰̖̼͔̠̝͕̭̫̳̝̻̤̯̟̙͉̼̬̣͕̭̦̲̩̼̮͍͉̦̜̝͕̭͓͓̝̝̹͖͓͎͎̹̠̘͈̣̫̰̫̣̱̰̪̤̺̮̦̰̥̹̙͕͓͔͎͍͈̪̻͕̼̰̫͚̺̩̺̗͖͈͚͇̜͕̝̲̩̞͈̺͎̈̀̿͌́̈͗̈́̋̐̌̎̋̌̀̽̉͛͛̎̆̀̑͊̍̔͊̐̋̉͑̆̀̉̓̓̏͊̉̇̽́̀̓̅͌͋̆́̔̓͊́̑̎̿̎̐̏̈́̀̎̑̓̀̽̔̎̆̏͂̊̊̽̃̾̊͋́̓̋́͌͆́̓͂̆̈͑͌̽́̃͂͆͌͌̌̀̐̄̇̈́͗͗̈͛͆̃̄̾̅̒̿̈́̀̍̋̆͋͒̋͐̈́̈́͆͒̃͂̓̀̽̄͊̌͌̉́́̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̶̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̛̛̞͙̙̜̤̤̰̬̗͈̞̻͕̣̪̥͚̣͚͇̘͍̰̜̝͕͎̘̙̲͔͙̠̖͈͍̰̺̯̝̺̪͍̙̱͔͕͍̖̳̗͈̗̬͚̜̩̹̲̻̜̣̝̰͇̝͚͈̹̻̖̼̗̦͉̪͇̟̞̬̤̗͈̭͉̞͇̫͕̲͈̗̯̝̩̜̻̦͇̯̦̻͎̜̻̻̳̱͕̫͓͖̙̗͍͉̤͔̭͉͕̟͖̩̱̘̘̤̦͇̤̩̠͓̖̗̭͚̩̫͔̠̝̙̲̟̜͒̉̌̒̔̇̓̒͐̿̋̌̃̿̀̇̒͂̈́̓̊̅̓́̒̓̾̓̓́̂̑͐̽̾̊̿̎̉̔͌̓͆̏͛̽̒̐̇̑̽̐̿͌̉̏͑̍̋́͗̐̑̂͐̔͒́̒̂́̍͊̋̈́̎͆̔͂͌͌̃̆̒̀͋̈́́̒̉̈́̎̅͐̑͒̾̋͆͆̎̀̈́̾͛͑͆͗͌̿̆͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̷̛̛̛̛̛͖̭͉̩̲͖̰̯̣͍̜͖̤̝͍̻͓͗̿̋͑̈́͒̓̋̽͛̔̀̀̀̌̈́̐̈́̽̀̀̾̑̓̔͆̌́͊̽̈̅̊̐̏̌̂̅̑̊̏͋̃̊̉̇̍͛̄̃͑̏̾̇̂̂̍̾̏̿̂͗̽̊̄͌̽͌͐̈́̓̿̏͛̽̅̏̀̽͆̆̀̎̀̌͒̏̀͂̃̔̄͆̈́͐͌̋̄̉͗̅̏̅̋̇̈́͑͐̿̈́̆͒́̌͐̑͂̀͊̀̅̀́͌̒͛͌̌͂͐̆̒̑̾̇̽̆͛̀̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̢̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛͔͖̦̦̠͙̣̹̬̖̳̥̪̳̹̩̟̗͕͕̪͓̳̤̼̣̟̹̣͚̻̲͔̻̪͓̝̥̱̺̲̯̫͈̠̹͇̩̼͈̝͍̲͉̘͎͇̣̞͙̠͎̭͉̮̞̼͕̭̲̤̟͎̫̰̠͖̹̗̻̦̭̼̗̞̳̮̤͔̹͉̠͇̬̹͈̭͉͈̻̩͚̹͓̲̫̲͓̻͆̓̐̌̎́̿̒́͌̀̏́̍̆̂̈́̌͂̽̀̅̅͆̇́̈́̓̽̓̅̿̄̄͒̑́̇͛̋͊͊̊̆̐̊̑̊͒̾̾̈̓̐́̃̔̽̾̓͌͋̀͛͑̈́̄̑̂͋̈́̈́̏͛̈́̆̍̿̏͒̏̓́͊͊̓̑͊̃͐̏̎̀̒̋̒̉̉͐͌̀̄͂̑̐͋̈̒͛̃̿̿͑̽̿͆́́̽̒́̈́͗̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅơ̴̧̛̛̗̪̈́́̈́̍͊͗̐̆͋̾̏͌̊̈̑͋͐͗͐͂͌͌͊̃̍̑̍̑͑́̆̆̈̋͑͂̌͑͛́̏̈̽̌̑͛̈́̅͋́͊̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝f̷̢̛̛͔͖̭̦̮͚̹̠̘̲̥̼̋̓̂̊̀͐̈́́̌͋̈͛̂͑̇̆̋̉͆̓̓̌̊͛̾̏͂̍̇̎͌̈͒͗̈̔̔̂͐͋̒̆̑̓̊̔̉̉̓̄̇̒͗̂͑́̂̔̆̑̆̐̈́͐̐́̀̀̋͌̏̎̾̋̄̋̓͛̒͌͋̓͋̓̃̓̋̎̿͗̔̔̒̽͗̄͊͆̿̌̎̂̏͑͂̈́̈́͗̄̍͊͛̄̃̓̽̿̑̓̓̊͌̇̉͊̑̂͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̨̨̡̧̛̬͍͓͖̲͔̲̣͔̺̻̘̫͚͙̦̟͍̯͉̗̻͙̩̠͕̱̹̖̯̍̋̒͑̐̄̉͌́͑̈̃̌b̶̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͈̤̖̪̎̔̀̀̀̒̋̊͒͑̓͒͗̓̄̔̾͛̀̇̄̓͛͊̑̓͋̊̑͊̍̔͛̈̾͐̀́̎̈́̊̅̐́̉̌̐͂̀͌͗̒̓̔̉͐̃̂́̆̇͆̂̈͊̅̔̊͆̈́͗̒̌͑̈́̓̉̆͐̿͌̂͛̃͌̆̏͒̈̔̒͂͑̈́̈́́͊̋͐͗͂͛̓̂̎̓̓̓̉̆́̽̅̅͌̿̆̒̾̐̾͒͛̉̽̊͛̂̾̋̀̀̑̒̐̇͛̎̃̄̔̆̃͐̇́̒̇̑͂̈́̄̉͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅĺ̶̨̧̨̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̛̬̬̻͕̤̪͖̮̘̹̫̜̤͈̪̫͓̫̲͓̣̠̺̩͍͎̜̟̖̠͈̻̠̲̣͕̪͙̯̙̜͕̖̭͔̗̻̤͍̝̬̣͕̯̫̲̟͚̦̭̠̬̰̗͖͍̺̼͉̬̥̥͙͓̯̜͍̜̙̥̮̺͔̦͍̹͈̩͔̯̤̥̞̳̼̣͔̩̰͓̼͖͍̜̬͙͍̖͙̘͚͇͇͉̱̝͕̲͍̘̮̇͑͆̆͋̈́̐̈͗̅̐̈́͊̀̈̔̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅo̷̢̧̧̡̡͎̜̙̥̺̦̻̬̺͈̺̘̠̟͓̱͈̮̖̹̰͔̳͔͚͓͉̣̝̣̞͕͖̺̥͉͓̝̥̬̘̜̺͔̙͔̩̰̓̅̋̊̈̌͂̽̏͗̈̾̆͛́͑̀͑͂͒̊̈̍̍̊̈́̅͆͋͑̏͌̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅơ̶̧̨̡̨̢̢̨̡̨̨̞̥̝̫͙̥̻̯̦̤̫̝̦̹͉͇͖̺̭̝̥̥̰̻͉̻͔͖͎̫̟͈̤͉̬̻͙̯͚͎̯̝͈̹͖̭̪̠̹͇̘̼̪̘͇̹̠͎͈̩̳̺̙̻̞̤̲̭̘͖͍̲͇̳̣͕͇͖̟̣̟̩̞̖̙̗͓̱͓͖̫̳̪̫͇͉̗̖̗̲̗̪̤͚̗̩͕͍̯̻͔͎̱̩̩̋́͊̒͊͌͛̓͗͊̽̾̊̉̀͛̈̄́́̏̑̄̆́͌̎̏̿̿̆̒̌̌̊̍̑̇̄͗̓̑̂͂͐͐́̎̉̐̏͊̎̏͑̈́͆͂̓̎͛̽͌̈́̿́͗̈̽̓̎̇̔́͆̓̇̓͂̓̂͗̉͂̍̆̍͗̀̏̄́̾͆̎̏̓̀̾̈́̈́͊̃͋̎̀̀̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̶̧̨̢̛̤̖̦̦̩̦̝͉͓͕̬̺͓̹̰̗̻͉͕̫͎̮͕̠̝̯̭͌͑͋̍̀̉͑͑̈́͑̒̓̀̍̓̓͋̓̈́̇͂̍̒͑̈́̋̀͌̏͐͂̄͆͋̉̍͑͒̊̎̔̑̑͂̔͑̓̎͌̿̚̚̚͘̕͜͝ỳ̸̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛͕̰̥͇̻̫͎̰͈̮̥̟̤͈̰̙͖̟͖̹̟̻̬̗̰̩̞͚̻̻̣̫̖̲̳̖͈͖̟̠̥̝͙͚͍̥̫̟̤̹̻̖̦̟̫͈̘͈͔̪̟̩͉̜̱̱̳̯̱͉̦̠̪̰̤̯͖͙͈̙͍̟̜̪̩̱͎̣̰̦̟̝̬̦͉̼͎̱͔͔̼̪̥̖͚̦̯͍͎̤͔͚̩̝̖͇͍͍̜̯̲͓̯̟̲͉̼̭̜̮͓̱̞̮̘͍̩̗̈̇̅̏̓̀͂́̂͌̌̋́̂͆͛̿͜͜͜͜͝͝ ̵̨̛̛̲̙̩̜͚̟͈̼̻͍̙͖͚͚̙͕̫͎̠͈̱̼͓̯̟͈̳̜̖̼̩̠̱͙̗̖̪͍̻͖̰͒̏̽͆͐͌̀͆͐͊̒͊͋͊̓̈́̀̏̈́̿̆͋͐͑͒͂̆̄̈́͂́́̂̀̓̀̊͗͑̓̈́̊̿̍̓̔̈̈́̒̊̔̈͊̊͗̃̈́̈́͂͑̈́̓͊̒̂̓̀͑͗̈́̌̽̌͑̈́͑̇͂̇̽̈́̿̓̾́͊͑͌̈͑̊̊͆̀̊͌̂͋̊̌͆̈́̔͌͗͋̍̆̑̌̈̿̅̈́̂̎͑̉́̃̽̀̂͋̈́̒̓̉͒̉͑̉̏̽͐̌͛̽̀̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅḑ̸̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛͇̘̰̝͖͎̦̻͙̖̟̜̩̻̫͎̭͚͈̘̻̙̞̫̯͙͙͓͓̗̙͈͎̬̱͚̬͍̼̳̘̮̱̻͙̩̘͇̳̮̪̜̟͕̘̭͔̳̝̤̥̝̭͈̘̖̞͕̱̭͙͈̦͉͔̣̤̞͍͇͍͈̦̳̙̙̩͕͔̠͙̬̟̲̼͔͎̭̱͙̲̫͔̰͙̦̤͖̘̰̪̼̣̩̣̭̬͕̮͖̣̟̮͎̬̜̳͖̯̺͉̫̘̝̼̫̻̻͚̬̂͌̂̀̉͗̏̔̐͊͗̉͋͒͆̿̉͛͑́̂̋͒͗͐͗̄̇͑̿̌̈́̔̿̈́͆̄̈́͒͒̄͂̿̑͆̎̈̆̋̄̀̋̐̅̄͋̏̊̇̾̾́͆̐͋̇͂̈̌͋̍͌̿̔̈́̏̊͑̌͆͂̉̃̍͐̃̓̍͑̈̇̾͌́̈́̈́̀̋̉̅̄̈́́͛͆̏̇̈̈̈́̈̀̎̀̃̄̊̀͐͆̿̿̿̊͗̀̀̒̋͑͗̾̉̈́̽̿͆̑̒͒̂͆̅͊́́͂͗͋̎̅́̎̑̍́͒͋̓̎͋͒̆͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅį̶̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̹̦͚̫̪̝̥̱̭̞̩̻͉̟̹̞̖̣̣͍̩̩̲̮̳͍̝̖̺̹̦̭̟̻̟̤͚̙͖̼̙̩̠͇̘̱͖̫̖̳̳͉͈̪̤͕̭̝̤̹̘̳͔̳̪͉̲̪͙̟̤̹͙͈̤̱̳̮͍̩̖̹͔̖̗̹̖̜̘̲̙̩͖͚̹̠̜̭̺̤̲͓̪̣̙͇̠̳̮̥̼̖̰̠̤̻̝̤̲̗̟̪̟̼͚̔̽̋͐͂̊̑̊͐͆͐̓̒̋̀̆̓̿͊̿̾̓̓̎͑͒̅͒̀́̆̌̉̇̈́̄̑͛̆͛̋͑̋̇̃͐̽̿͛́͌̔͛̔́͋̃́̄̉̈̍͋͆̀̈͋̿̈́͂͋́͋̑̂̔͗͋͂̈́̌̔̀́͊̿͗̀͋́͐̋̆͆̇̀͂̄̍͗̅̂͊̇̍͗̾̾̓̍̀́̍̋̐̌͊͊͐́́̔͂̀̐̔̄̀̇͛͂̆̔̏͑̉͛̊͂̄͋͛̍̀͛̔̒̂̽̈́́̓͂̀͂̌͂̽̄̋͗̓̐̾̄̄̃̽̄͊̊̀̍̓̔̽̇̅̂̃̀̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅa̴̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̪̱̠͕̦͉̼̩̟̗̯̬̯͉͖̦̜͔̪̜̰̖̖̠̖̟̹̠͙̰̻̖͕̗͇͙͍͉̥̲̦̪̙̪̲̜̼̠͈̳͖̺͙̼̼͇̣̮̯̟̯̬͇͎̞͖̲̖̞̗͓͉̣̭͙̺̮̝̲̣̟̝̰͍͙͖̠̞̞͖̲͎̬̗̓͛̆̈́̈́̇͌̅̑̽̈́́̎̄̀̆̔͐̏̓̉̀̿̎̄̂͌̒̃̎͌̓̇̃̏̽̍̓̅͐͊̓̈̓̏̎̓̀̎̎̈́͑̈̇̎͊̆̉͋̐͆̄̍̅̔̂͌͒͐̂̌̆̾͑͐̎̎̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅr̵̡̧̡̛̛̰̠̖̜̞̩̦͇͕̮̮͉̺̭̹̝̰̼͈͍͎̥̳̙͎͕̣̻̦̱̱̗̖̺̣͙̋̽̈́̑̋̊̅̀͛̈́̌̎̓̈́̔̎͑̃̀͐̋͐͂̅̈̌͒͂́͐̏̾̏͋̍̈́̀́͛͌͊̋͌͊̑͌̽͛̔̉́͊͒̽͌͑̓̀̄̉̆̾̂͒̀̒͋̑͗̊́͋̓̾̉̔̈̊̌͂̑̋̉͆̌͊̌͛́̀͐̋̓̈͋̈́͊̐̒̊̉̉͊͑̏̍͌̂̀̂̒̾̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ŕ̸̨̡̧̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̰͖̣͍͇͚̯̫͎̯̥̮̟̹͎̲̠̰̹͍̮̖͖͍̥̘̫̦͖͎̹͕͍̖̬̗͈̪̙̰̂̅̆̓͌͑̍͗̈́̀̔͌̀̓̉̒̃͊̊̇̾͐͂͂̈̐̓͊͂̂̿̽͑̔̌̇̌̔̃̊̅̾̂̐͂͐͑̿̈́͋͐́͋̔͌̇̅̾͗̈̌̂̿̒̌̆́̂̇͗̇͂͊̓̂̋̀̇͐͗̎̍̋̉͛̐̈́͂͆̃̿̇͒̓͋̆́̆̉̐̾̀̐̂̓̓͑͆͂̏̀͆̀̌̈́͒̆̄̄̏̈́̄͋́͗͒͂̌̂̌̈͑͂̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅḣ̶̨̡̢̧̨̟̯̞̩͓͖͕̦͎͍̺̲̰̰̭̬̞̝̙̯͉̺̻̪͚̜̞̗̮̱̱̀̎͂͌̒͜ę̷̧̧̡̢̲͚̝͖͓̪̲̺̣͚̭͖̝͉̣̮̹͔̲̝̖͕̞͉̤͓̻̩̼͈̪͙͎͓͓̥̖̬̖̣͍̤͍̘̟͍͍̙̪̺͍̞̖̣̖̻̩̱͙̝͇̰̹̳̲͈̖̥̭̱̲͚̯̰̝̮̹̩͙̫̻̻̪̣̩̘̮̳̃̅̆͂̊͐̃̓̌͋̎̿͂̓͛́͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅa̵̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̫̹̘̩̪̻̮̭͖̟͈͚͕̹̙̰̲̣̩̥͎̤̲̹̫̻̤̬̯̺̘̜̟̯̻̫̠̼͓͉̪̥͉̺̱͎̮͔͔̙̫̜̱͈̠̜̣̘͚̹̪͙͚̯̫̥̬̬͖̩̬̝͉̳̮̥͍͇̘̦̗͈̙̖̥͉̤̳̹̠͚͕̩͖̦̥͓̹̯̝̬̦͔̰̗̻̬̗̜̤̲̹̻̬̼͇͓̹̗̬̳̬̙̙̮͕̥̩̞͇̯̙̖͖̳͖͈͎͉͚̯̲̩̜̞͖̣̼̜̝͕̩͈̔̍̽͋̎̈́͒͐͂̇̑͐̉̓̂̓̋͋̿̌̎̀̊̓͗̃̓̑̅̍̿̒́̇̇͐̓͊͐̃̑̐̂̿̆̅̽̄̏͗́̀̈́͊͆͒̃̊̏̅͌̈́͐̓͛̆͗̋͗͋̍̒͗͑͑͐͊͐̊̓̅̒̓͊̔͛̓̌̓̇̀͛̈́̽̋̽̏̈́̾̀̑̆̈̓̈̏̍̓͂̈́́̍̔͊͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅ.̶̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̦͓͙̟̼̺͎͚̪͍͍͚̠̣̹̬̗͇̟̰̫̦͔̙̟̤̠̱̪̤͈̤̖͚͕̠̦̙͇̮̳̟̗̗͍̼͔̠͕̖͙͇̭̭̹͚͈̣̞̝̩͕͚͕̳̼̜͚͙̝̜̝͕̭̮͖̤̮̱̲̪͚̙̥̜̹͔̥͎͎̝͔͓͙̼̏̂̊͐̋̆̾̔̐̀͆̅̈̊̾̃͛͊̇͛͛̽̆̔̌͌̈͌̇̀̒̑́͋̓͋̔͋͗̏̒̂̀͆͗̈́̈̎̐̔̉̔͛̈́͛͌̃̀̀͋̂̑̓͂͊̈́̀̀̓̌̃̂͒́̏̓̈̌̽͐̿͌̄́̽̇̉̄́͆̈́͋͐̊̇̋̊͊͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ  
̶̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̙̙̼̘͇̹̳̜̘̝̞̲̤͙͖̬̝͓̖̱͓͓͓̼͖̞͚̱̪̩͓̺̪̥̦̮͈̺̬̘͉̱̩̹̗̮̜̺̜̥̟̫̟̲̘̫̲̙̫̻̘̤̜̮͙̮͔̗͚͉̺̘̭̝̯͉̰̬̟̮̬̱̼̝͈̹͎̬̤̫̥̫͍̫̳͇̗̲̲̭͍̳̘̺͇͚̫̠̪̞͎̱̗̯͉̺͔̮̯̦̟̼̩̙̼̹̭͖͈̘͈̯̘͚̹͈̭̒̈͒̊̈́͒̾̀̈̆́̔̍͛̓̀̽͂̀͆̉̋͆̉̋̈́̅̄̋͌͌̈̏͌͑̓̈́͋̍̓̾͆͒̐͛̾̈́̃̃̎̏̐͗̔͐́̏̌̈́̾́̈̏̏̃̐̅̈́͆͊̔͑̈́̌̎̈́͂̔̃͐̔̆́̃̇̃́̀̌̎̏̓͌̈́̈́̉̆̇̌̋̅͋̀̈́̿̈́̇͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̵̡̢̨̨̧̡̗̗͚̳̯̥͉̱̬̹̠̞̦͎̖͉̞̥͔̬̲̜̯̩̥̺̳̻͓̮͍̹̼͖̣̪̺͙̹̻̥̠̣̮̟̮̯͎̜̖̣͓̙͈̭̹̭̫͇͇͎̤̲̲̩̤͉͙̳̈́͒̒͜͜͜ͅͅḩ̶̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̼̫͖̬̥̮̬̭̠̫̪͓̻̬̝͎̼͖̼̣̝̤̞̤͈͕̼̹͎̱͉̬̹͓̟͔͎̳͖̪͚̬̲͓̭͍̰̰͈̭̬͕̗̞̜̮̜̲̗͚̮̯̞̣̰͖̺͙͕̝̻͙̜̰̼̰̩̲̯̘̭̹̣͍̖̳͍̰̗̰̹͓͈͓̬̗̖̲͇̲̗̼̯͖̻͓̟̟͚̳̙͚͎̦̮͎͉̫͎̖̙̤̪͍͈̬̬̯͈͈͓̙̯͕͇̮̤̪̜̼͖̹͓̼͕̙̠̗̳̳̞̟̗̫͇̞̗͉̦͎͇̪̻̻͎̩̖̮̇̅̒̒́͌́̿̇͐̈́̐̓̋̌͐̍͆̒͑̒̈́͆́̓̊̋̂̈̋̾͑̏͂̂͒͗̄̇̽͛͛̉͌̒̓̓́̾̅̐͛̒̂̈́̇̋͂̔̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͎̹͖̲͙̮͔̺̗͇̣̮͓̼̯̥̞̣̭͇͈͚̦̻̬̜̺͇͇̙̯͈̘̮̩̯̖̠͓̘̼̜̺͖̻̙̗̻͎̤͇͎̠̀́͌̊̋̑̔̄̍̃̀̅̽̋̅͊͛̋̍̽̑͂͂̀̃̐̎͂̾̄̎̐̋̾̎̉̔̎̾̑̉̉́͌̿̏͊͊̓͌̐̈̀͊͗̋̄̆̑͂͆͒̔̏̂͛̇̃̋̾͗̂̄̿̎̊̆̽̔̃̅̏̐̈́̃̂͌̎̓̽̎̑̈̄̃̇͒̇͗̊̑̆̑̒̽͋̂̉̃͊̈̋̔̆͆́̂͑̀̒̐̂͑̋͂̅̒̑̏̂̈́̓̀̈́̍̈͂̎̅̆̽̅̓͛͛̌͌̌͐̈̾́̍̉͂̂̇͊̃̈̋͆͐̑̔̈̐͂̌͗̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅr̸̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̛̞͙͖̦̺̱̟͕̦̺̠͈͇͇͕͉̠̫͎̥̭̝̞͖̰̤̖͙̣͖͚̫̭͇͉͎̯͈̣̠̞͚̟̼̮̺̩͕̝̰̳̩͕̟͈̣̳͕̲̙̖̜͈̮̙͓͎͉͚̳̮͚͎̫͕͕̯̗̤̙̟͖͓͔̯͎̖̤͔̭̪̞͉͔͙̯͎̫̤̠̜͚̝͔͖̫̱̘̫̹̫̳̩͓̯̝̭͙̥̪̬̦̱̞̠̺̟̳̣̃͛̅̆́́́̊̌͗̃̊̾̊̋͑͛͗͆͑̆̽͗̔̅̔͋̾̾̊̅̏̐̀̇̔̂͛́̏̈́̈́͋́͂̓͒̀̉̈́͒̔̂̌̄́̃͐̃͆̿̋̐̔̓̐͒̆̓̏́́̽̃̂̑̈́̋̏͛̆̔̓̓̆̌̓́̋̄͋̑̊̀̒͌͋̓̌͋̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̯̖̻͈̜͉̞̺̭̳͇͉̠̘͈͖̻̥̱͚̙̙͚̦̞͉̗̞͈̞͓̼͍̮̭̬͉̫̙̩͍̞̼̖̜̠̦̖̤͍̭̼̦̩̞̼̘̦̖̩͔͍͉̱͔̦̱̞͎̘̬̤̺͎͎̟̝̝͔̫̤͉͕̯̺̖̺̲̦͙̳̲̭̱͉̯͉̦̘̝̜͙͍͍̰̹̗̫̼̬̺͌̽̈́̓̿̒̀̉̅́̂̆̓̒̍̍̀͛̒̄̓̓̊̀̿́̉̋̽͘̚̕ͅͅͅͅͅ'̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̮̪̜̹̣̙̮͇̣͓̝̬̪̤̉̑̂̾̽͑̊̇̿͌̈́̐́̔̃̍́̒̅͊̋͊̂͑̿̑̽̋̈́̄̈́̍̓̒́̋̊̓͋̂͋̏́̑͆̆͑͊̓̿̄̔̈́̃̐̈́̐͗̉̂̒̂̋̆́͊͒̐̔̀͂̃̐̾͐́̉͆̏̈̏͗̈́͛̈̃̂̓̈́̀͋̑͗̈́̄̆͑̍̄̀̿͛͐̓̌͋̉̽̐͌̄̉͐͂͊̈́́̀̓̑̾̈̊͌͌͂͒̋̂́̿̊͑̓̏̿͛̉̾͆̄̅̀͐̾͒͆̍̅́́̔̎́̀̄͆̑̏́͐͊̍̽̈́̂̆̓͆̐̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝s̸̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̛͉̣̺̲̮͖̫̠͎͚̘͎̝̹̞̟̼̱̫͔̪̹̗͔̼̭̝̻͚͇̫͈̼͔̙͇̩̮̤̯͉̤̖̳͕̤̘̬͙͈̲̪̱̺̦̻͍̺̼̟̫͍͚̠͓̮̦̞͕͍̞̥̥͎̮̼̹̤͉̻̩̗̥̱̠̙̜̜̞͈͚̘̝͍̲͇̯̝̣̙̜͔̝̟̳͇͍͎̰̼͚̳̞̞̼̺̤͕̳̗̖̹̜͕͕̬̻̬͓̼̦͕̗̹͇̟̟̞̦͎͔̺̠̰͓͔̳̭̼̩̞̲̄̈́͂̉̍͑͗͑̔̈́̄̈̿͗̀́̀́̽̆͂̓̈̈͂̽̊̽̉̈́͒̽͛̓̾̾̉͛͛̉̆͛̂̃͋͌̌̎̄͋̀̊͌̃̄̍̅͒̅̑͂͛́́̅̆̌̉͐̃̾͂̾̐̓̅́͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̡̗͙͚͍̠̳̬̣̱̖͙̦͚̟̜͎̳͓̠̲̝͎͔̲͙̠͔͓̜̒̑̇̂̋̌́̈́͜͝͝ͅͅn̸̨̡̢̧̨̢̢͎̘̠̺̺̙̠͍̦̩̱̤̱̭̘̩̪̼̠̮̝̠̝̣̮̝̝̦̖͈̹̼̻̺̲͍̩̬̤͖̗̲̞͎͍̪̞̭̪̗͍̋̄̃̊̄͐́̀́̈́̀̓̎̌̾̓̍̅̄̽̓͋̓̐͗̂̊̈́̔̽̈́̂̀̄͊͆̋̓̒́̇́͐͌̒͂̈̇̃̒̊̈̆́͂́͆̾͂̽̄́̋͑͛͋̿̈́̂̅̎͂̃̐̐͘̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅǫ̷̢̨̡̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̼̰̻̺̻̫̪̬͓̪̮̲͈̝̤̱̯̠̭̲̦̭̟̳̤̣̳̖͖̰͓̟̬̣͕͈̱͈͍̳̰͖̞̮̭͓̪͔̟͚̹͎̬͓̘̯͖̻̰̖̘̫̦̻͎̥̦͔̤͉̗̩͍̞̲̜͕̘̬͇̪͖̮͎̰͇̻̭̱̘̞͖̥̦̰̦̱̭̤̯̦̤̩͎͙̬̰̞̗̺̫͎̣̫̞̗͉̝͍̜͙͙̫̣͚̬͖͔͈̣͕͔̫͈̱̜͙̀̔̊̀̑̓͊͒͂̃͛͋̀́̉̃̃̒̓̒̈́̎͗͗̇͊͛͗͗̀͌͊̇̈́̽̑͌͐͒̌͊̂͊̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̴̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̩̤̘͖̩͕̺͔̹̻͇͇̫̠̣̠͈̪̲̟̘̜̹͙̻͖̗̜̹͖̬̟͙̖͙̺͇̙͚͓̫̺̮̼̳̥̮̣̗͙̼̻͇͎̺͖͓̼̖̱͇̦̟͕̠̜͔̹̙̱̦͓̣̣̝͚̝͙̩̟̬̤̮̪̤͓̜̖̗̝͖̦̩͔͖͚̘̯̻͉̤̹̺̲̗͊͑̇̎̊͆͑̀́̆̎̍͌́̍̇̆̓̑́̀͛͌͒̈́̌̓̉̆̋̐́̎̍̆̐̅̂̀́͊̿̓̅̀̀͒̀̈̔͛͗̌́̀͆̈́̐̏̀̆̒͂͌̎̎̃̀̃̎̄̔̓͑͗̔͌̇̊̓̋͑̌̌̈́̇́̀͌̀̈̇̾̿͌̓̑̒̋̽̒̎̈̉̆͑͊̎̐̓́͑̃̌̄̇͛͗̄͗̿̋̿̈͗̄̄̋͐͊͋̓̀̓͐́̀̓́́̈̋̎͆̈̓̈́̓̊͋̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̧̨̨̡̡̺̥̩͓͎̜̼̘̦͈̣͚̯̜̘̰͍̩͈͈͔̺̥̩̞̖̳̖͇̖̥̲̤̻̥̦̥̱̳͕̱͚̺̩̼̘̳̱̱͈͚̹̤̞͇̻͔͉̫̠̦̦̼͕͇̯̬̣͇̤͚̓̋̾̌́̉͂̒͛̿̋̇͛̔̏̒̇̅͆̈́͊̎͛̊͌̿͗̃̿͘͜͜ͅͅm̶̢̡̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̠̣͈̦̙̯̯̖̞̙̬̙̰̬̺̣̦͙̭̘͙͈͈̫̬͕͎̘̦̩̝̯̻̞̰̗͖̫̼̠̼͚̦̟̻͓̺͔̟̬͙̥̹̙̫̪̥̜̣̖̯̹̯͇̪̩̹̬̖̝̣̫̞͙̝̻͈̤̦͙̭̫̤̟̻͖͈̤̮̫͈͉̰͎͔͙͉̲̯̗̭͇̦̳̤̦̫̤̘̦̭͖̤̥̫͚͖̗͉̼̞̰̬̭̤͚̺͓͕̺̩͓̺̯̜͎͙̪̻̣̗̻̠̲͕͖̙̲͉̲͕̫̰̻̝̪̙̠̠̺̘̬͎̟̀̈́͛̉̃̔̄͊̓͛̔͛̊̾̀̍́͋͛̎́̄̽́̅̈́̿̂̅̑̆̆̃͋̑̇̈̾͋̏̓̔͑̄͊̈̃͒̈́̐͌̈́͌̂͋͛͒̂̿̆̈́̉̒́̀͂̽͌̔͑̇͋̅́̓̌́͊̈̈́̎̊̀̆͂̉̎́̈̑̾̔̌͂̄̊̈͋̈̏̅̈́͑̉́̌̾̿̀̏̏̿̉́͐͑͂͗͐̅̇̂̏̃͗͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅư̵̛̛̛̺̐̀̎̀͊͒̍͒̂͛͌̽̂͂̀̂͛̽̈́͐̽̇̒̋̅̓̽̒͊̐͆̉́͗̇͒͊̽̀̈́̒̔͑͛̔̅̌̀̆̎̏̏̽̈́̈́̃̀̓́̈́̀̄̿̉̂͂̓̏̎͊͒͒̔̀̽̎͂̈̈́̇͐̈̎̈́̽̉̄̍̂̾͗͂̈͊̓͐̌̋̿̋͐̽̓͑̈̌͗̃̇̓͛̀͊͛̓̓̅̋̈̐͆̉̎̀̉̐̓̓̂̇̿̊̔͋͌͌̑̐̑̉͐̋̔̊́̈́̐̇̿̅̑̆̀̾́̊̾̐̔̔̂́͒̅̾͗̃̾͑̅̽͛̽̀̄̇̔̓̓̐̈́͑̾̓̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝c̴̡̢̧̧̞͈̦̳̞̫͔̫̯̥̩̺̘̞͇̖̥̬̬̺̪̣̥̣̹̞̺͕̥̱̙̯̮͕̗͉͓̪̲̞̦̝̭̻̫̩̳̥̯̤̗͇̳̣͇̜͙͓͔̼̻̓͊̃̇͒͛̀͑̓̆͋͒̃̔́̑́̎̔̓͊͂̓͂̆̌̈̓̈́̃̇̄̃͛̾̀̾̅̐͛̌̔̐̋͂́̄͐̈́̈̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅh̶̨̧̢̡̛̠̘̙̦̳̩̘̞̠͈͍̱̯̯̬̹̹͚̤̻͖̱̹̫̹̮͔͕̋͆̿͗̊̽͂̀͋̂͆̎̎̔͌͆̉̔̓̆̏͌̈͑̅́̊̄̾̾͑̒̈́́̓̓̓̓̔͊͑̍͐̉̇̈́̈́̿̑̐̂̽̀̈̈́͆̃̓͂̈́͌̇̐̓̂̋̃̂̋̾̈́̀̃̓̆͋̔̾̌̌̎̈̔͛͘͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̷̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̗̗̯͈͔̦̟̯͎̫̟̞̱̺̙̜̫̟̞͉͍̼̞̘͉̹͕̺̞̣͙̹̼̠̼̘̙̻̮͔̗͙̘̝̝̼̭̜̤̰̪̦͎̬͖̫͙̺̟̮̖̙͖̙͚̭͖̼͈͈̻͓͈̞̗̦̭̤̪̫̘̭̥͕͓̘̘̣͓̱͉̳̰͓̻̘̯̲͎̟̼̠̗̹̟̟͈̘̖͙̣̪̩̭͈̫̠̥͎̜̭͙̪̹͑̔̊͐̃̋̔͋̓͛̄͒͐̂̈̇̅̈́̀͂̒̒̀̒͂́̐͒̀͂́̌̇̾̐̃̈́̊̂͊̈́͆̎͒͆̆͛̈́̔̒̅͐̉̓̎̇̃̉͌̾̓̔͋͊̓̋̋̒̐͗͌͑̈́̇̍̈́̾̓̀͌̈́̋̿̉͐̓̓͑̔̄͋̂̉̑͌̏̈́̐̃͒̉̋̇̑͒̇̂̑͒̌̊́̐͒̍͛̔͂̊͊̄͒͒̅̈̈͛̑̓̏̊̀͛͌̎̃̈́̓̀̊̀͗̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̸̡̡̢̡̢̨̥̩̗̼̖͕̥̤̥̹̬̞̯̖̮̬̠̤̲̖̲̱̖̖̦̺͍̯͍͔̪͇̻͇̖̼̘̳̭̞̖̟̘͉̲̹͇̣̦͔͎̮̯̬̬̪̟̝̩͔͍̯̳̤̖͍̥̰̪͕͇̦̺̱̮̥̮̼͚̣̤̺̼̝̪͉͙͚̤̳͖͚̺̦̆̉̾̀̇̍̀̆̅̐̑̓̆̑̚͘̚͜e̷̡̨̧̢̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͖̗͖͎̠̻͇͇̱̯̳̩͖͓̰̜͖͍̮̗̫͉̺̙̱͖̼̳̳͓̭̥̩̗̰͕̰͎̖̫̘̬̻̩͕͕͎͚̝̖̟͍̰̻̞͇͕͉̳̟̟̻̗͍̞͍̗̱̭͔̪̝̣͓͎̪͉̥̘̞͇̲͖̗̭̦̫̝͈̫̖̫̖͔͍̝̟̮̫̖̫̹̲͖͍̬͕͇͇̻̯̜̟̪̤͖̮̪̹͚̗̪̭͎̮̹̣̮̦̞͉̼̺͖̝̥̻͔̺̦̬̗̥̜͙̩̯͓̻̠̝̞̹̖͇̙̫̩̬̪̖̘̟̣̒̍̏́̋̾́͌̈́͒̓̈͂̔͛́̍̔̃́̀͛͋̽̇̾̆̿̒̓̄̔̈́̌͌̓͋̓̏̃͋̈̈́́̈́̒̿̇̅̍̀͌͗̍̿̑̀̌̀̑̀̓̅̀͛́̑̂͂̀̍͂̈́́̓͋̾̈̇͑̓͂͂̐̃͂̔̽̂͛̽̆̌̇̀̈́̆̇̀͋͐̈́̌̊̓̄̊͗̑́̒̿̆͊͒̂̓̀͌̀͑̉̈̑̃͌͗͆̊͆͐̾͑̃͂̒͂͆̐̂̐̀̍͒̀̋̈́̀̇̈́̊͗̂̐̓̉̑̄̓̓͋̂͂̃͂͛̊̂̈́͑̈́̐̈́͛̄̃̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̸̡̼̑̾̎́͐̇̇̒̿̐̓͒͘̕͝t̷̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̛̛̮̣̫̰̖͍͚̭̥̺̗̘̘͖͍̣̟͉̭̻͚̭͓͖̱̙̝̝̤̰̺͚̭̻̟̦̻͕̻̭̤̗̭͇͉̟̻̲̮̩̘̘̝͔̠̲̗̣̠͉̩͎͕̰̺͙̼͚̙̙̜̜̣͓̩̰̬̥͚̗͉̀͐̉͒̇͊̇̾̈́͂̈́̾̈́̋̑̇̈̎͑̂́͒̇̄̈́̏̌̉͌̋͆̾͗͌͐̈́̈́̽́̇̒͋̏͂̒͋͑̉͗̈́͒̊͋̆͒͌̂̽̀̃̍͊̈́̅̏̿̈̉̄̒̌́̅͒̂̈́̒̐͐͛́̎̀͒̉͒͌͊͋̿̀̂̇̑͛͑͌͛͊̉̎̉͊́̈̾̉̈̊͐̄́̌̌́̃̒̾͑̾́̉̋͑̆̄̉͆̈̉̄͊͒̑̓̆͗͋̄̍̊̀̀̂̾̑͒͑͛̅̌̀̽̐̾́́͛̂͋́̌̌͑̋̎̄̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͈̳̠̟̹͍̯̩̟͉̺͓̱͓̩͓̦̦̹̲͓̩͔̦͇̹̦͍̰̝̬̖̙̻̠͔͈̥̗̰̬͍̰̳͕̪̟͖͈̩̯̙͍̳͎͓̦͉̙͎̻̰̥̳̝̭̘̞̟͍̫̘͙͈̟̩͖̥̯̳̭͎̼͍̥̗̭̣̝̬̣̯̻͓̪̲͙̫̜̪̳̙̦͎̘̥̰̬̺͔̟͎̮͍̘̫͕̣͚̟͕̹̥̤̦̱̹͚̙̝̦̮̭̤̭̭͖̹̲̗͕̻͉̙̱̟͉̜̰͚͎͇̝̎̿̊̑̀́̈́̈́̾͗͛̒͛̇͛̓͒̐̈́͊̑͆̔͂̎̽̋̂̓́͌̈́͑͊͌̔̀̀̅̑̓͊͆̽͂́̑̈́̾͌̏̎̈́̔̍͆͛̾̈̔͑̓̄̄͒̓̄̒̏̏̾̈́̓͗̓̎̅̏͛̉͐́̀͗͗̉͑̂́̔̃̽̊͌͌̀̓́̄̈͋̎̀̽̈́̐̐͌̈́̔̋̍̍̃̆̂̿̒̂́̏͋͑̎̈́̆̓̊̑̊̋̂̽̂͌́́̈́̏̇͊̒͒̓̋̎̍̐̀̊̔͑̓͊̃͂͆̿̊̈̂̍̆̒̽̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ờ̸̡̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̛̛͙͉̬͎̜̼̯̰̮͉̘̠̪͔͍̟͍̪͓͓̯͍͖͇̰̖̰͚͇̞̦̦̳̰̼̪̗̪̻͇̟͚̳͖̝̱̪̞̲̭͇͙̱͈̱̤̜̫̻̼͖̞̹̺̜͓̤̥̟̳̰̮̱̺̙̳̝͎̟̦̙̩̣̥̺̬͇̺̬͓̫̘͍̮̤͇͖̦̠̭͇̰̗̻̦̖̭̝̫̫̠̝̝͙̳̘̩̠̠͙̞̖̩̖̭͇̖̣͍̘͊̑̄̎͌̂̀͗̒̀̌̂̃̄̓̓́͊̊͒̎́̈́͊̽̅̍̓͆̾̄͌͂̾̐̓̉̅̿́̌̽́̆̾̐̈͋͛̍̐̒̓̓̽̾̅̑̀̄͒̇͐̄͊͌͗̅͑͛͋̊̉̓̉̊͐͐̒̆̇̆͋̈́́̈́́̽̈́́͌̅̿̔̇́̐͌̀̄͒̓̀͆̇̇͂̓̏̏̉̅͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̙͉̪͉̰̩̖̹͕͈̤̜̝̗͔̬̫̬̮̤͍͓̘̠͙̬̬̘̲̙̤̳̬̞̝̩̲̝͕̬̖͚̤͍̙̫̭͔̺̹̺͈̯͓̥̍̀̒̂̍̆͊̈́̈́̾̀̑̿̈́̉̈́͗̇̾̾͌̾̾̐̃̂̆̂̍̈́̾͋͆̅̑̑̇͋́͆̓͌̂͛͌̍͒͒̈́̽͛̎̎̏̈́͑̋͌̌͐͊͗̀̍̇̐̏̒̉̄̌̊̋͆͆̋́͊͋͋͌̚̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̴̨̢̨̨̨̞̣͖͕̘̩̼͇̥̗̮̼͙̟̜̪͍̪̠͇̼̩͇̳̩̥̱̣̙̖̼̩̥̖̳̭̩̳̲͈̦͙̙̤̣̳̯͎͎̟̲̜͉̗̥̠̥̖̱̺͚͉͚̪̠̗̤͔͕͈̗̘̭̟͉̩͖̬͈̰̹̣̼̜̭̮̮̭̩̟͇͐͐͗ͅͅͅt̸̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̘̣͉̖̤̱̙̣͔̩̪͉̜̙̻͖̱͓͕͚̘̹̪͎̗̪̠̩͕̬̣͓͉̠͍̲̜̹̝̰̼̘͕͕͚̫̼̰͙͔͎̫͈̖̼͎͇͎̩̰͕̜͙̿̌͛͂̇͆̅̀́͒̅̐̈͛͗̓̔̈́̈́̈̈́̈́̀͆̊͆̀͗́͆̂́̉̊̃́̈́̃̇̇́̓̈́͂̑̈͊̒̀̒̒́͐̒̾͌͒͑͐͛̈́́̽͌̓̐̎͂̈́̃̇́̓̍̉̒̂͊̔̇̓͋̅͋͛͊̽̑̃̅͆̓͂͛̌̀̀̀͋͒́̃̄͗͌͗̆̐́̎̊̉̈̎͆̎͋̇͒̀̾̉́͌͌͛̐́̈͂͒̌̆̓͗̈́̂̿̈́̈́͐̓́̽̾̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ḥ̴̡̨̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̘̭͎̹͚͚̞͓͍̼͓̻̙̱͉͚̠͇̣͎͈͎̦̳͈̜̹͉͓̰̮̮̯͍͈̻̖̭̰̭̰͈̼̻̝̠̮̹̬̘̩̺͈̬͉̬̞͔̮̪͉̼͈̬̞̘͉̬͇̞̞͖̮̥̝̜̣̪̳͍̹͚̦͎̖̯̝̠̘̖̥͎̪̙̝͔̮̠͙͈͓̭̹̥̹̱̣̖̜͍̦͈̰͚͖͙̞̼͕̗̤̦͇̤͉͇̭̲͍̰͓͖͎̤͎̯̰̳̪̲͎̙̲͖̪̝͙̩͍̣̲̻̭̓̀͌͛̄̇̔͗̆̆̾̋̿̀̈̋̏̅̏̋̐̆̄͂̒̋͐͒͜͜͜͜͜ͅế̷̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̙̺̘̞̗̥̖̙̞͔͖̬̥̪̝̭̖͔̰̯̳̦̥̗̦̻̔̀̆͑̓͗̌̅͌͗̂̇̑͋̈́̀̈͗̔̃̅̌̇̀̊͗̓̏͛̽̃̊̇̓̎̾̋̽̍̿̔̃̄͐̿̎̾̇͗͛͂̉̉̏̆̄̈́́̅̈́͊͂̀͊̏̾͗͐̃̂͊̏̉̊̒̒̓́̒̿̓̇̐̓̈͗̎͐͊̅̈͌͋̈̃̋̉̊̂̋̃͋̂̉́͛̿͌̃͑̋́̐̉̒̓̇͂̿͛̍̂͌̆͋̀̋͒̀̾̅͊̔̅̌͂̓̆͋͑̈̐͂̀̾̍͂́̀̇̇͌̀̐̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̨̛̛̛͇͔̼̯̫͉͔͕͕͈̖̹̪̩̤̦͌͆͆̄̋͑̌͐͊́̂̉̇̈́͑͌̊̆̑͋̂̈̔̄̑̓̈́̽̽̀̽̉̎́̆̅̈̒͌̈́͛͂̎͑̆̿̔́̂̂̎̄̌̌̊͆̿̒̇̀͐̀͑́͐̒̓͋̀̈͊͌̿͐̊̍̈́̑͗̂͊̾͒͋̄̇̈́͒̎̎̃͛́̈́̈͘̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝b̶̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̟̰̟̙̺͚͉̪͍̮̯̗̪̺̼̣̺͎̺͚̟̼͓͇̩͉̫̬͈̣̳̤͎͍̞̖̝͚̦̪̮̞͚͓̥̥̥̱̙̫̖̰̘̱̠̲̯̭̥̥͉̘̳̰̣̞̞̗̤͎̻͙̞̩̩̰͓̯͔͈̹͕̱̜̙̟͓̯̖̲̠͍̣̟̼̱̳̥̫͇͍̭̯͓͖͕̝̺̗͙̼̲̙͔̺̞̻̱̥̳̙̞͚͇̼̗͍̱̹̦̲̗͓̭̱̭̮̦̠̣͓̮͎̂̉́̐̎̈́͌͗̇̊͆̑̍͐̐̃̇̃̄̈́͐̏̇͌̉̇̔̐̃̒̄̔͂̈̅͋͋̉̂̔̓̾̄̃̃͒̉̓͆̒̾̒̐̃͊̇̄̿̑̐̀͒̾̓͗̋̔͊̋͋̈́́̀͊͌͆̌̌͛̅̅̀͛̌̒̎̓͌̍́͑̋̾̎͒̈͐̋̒̒̄̈̂͐̐̍͒̎̀͊̉̒͆̽̀̎͐̑̎͊̍͒̊́́͊̎̈́͐͆̈́́͛̍͊͛̌̅̈̀͛́͊͐̂̈́̈́̆̅͆͗̅̏̃̈́̓̅̀̏̑̃̃́̾̄͂͆̍̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̵̢̧̝̥̱͖̲̠̥͌͒̔͗̆̉͌͐͂̈͒̀̈́̿͐̍̿̉̓̔̀́́͌̒̉͗͆̾͗̿͛̇̚͝ḓ̷̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̛̛̗̣̖̹̣̩̹̺̱͇͇͍͚̪͙͉̫̲̮͇̼͈̲͚̩̭̜͈͙̗̣̤͈̭̲̭̝͎̤̼̪̼̥̯̦̻̟̭͉̖͍̞͙̩̳͍͕̰̱̺̰͖͎̫͓͈͕̺͍͚͓̘̠͈̟̳̜̜͉͕̭̺͙͖̜̫͉̣͓̥͎̹̠̟͍̯̳̞̺̮̣͔͕͇̮̗̰͎̳̫̫̟͓̯͔̱͇̜̘̮͙̹̼̠̲̖͇̬̟͚̫̪̤͕̦͎͚̗̩͓̣͍̱̭̖͚̘̦͇͓͔̜̯̺̺̭̯̜̬̠͕̤̲̰̮̲̙̜͖̰̹͍͉̖͚̠̪̣̥̽͛̃̓̓͗̈́̔̍̎̓͛̈́̈͑̆̔̋̈́̿̆̄̃̑͐̎̋̀͑́͂͂̂̐̅͛͋̇̌̑͒̔̀̽̑̑̾̒̽̈͋͌̈́͑̄̆̋͌̏͒̉̂̀͐͂͌̓̃̿̋͂͑̍͛͑̓̌̌̽̈́́̇̌̈́̈̆͗̿̑͂̈́̈́̋͋̔̂̒̀͛͌̂̏̊̐̈́͗̈́̈́̑͌̔̃̈́́̈́̎̅̆͛͌̀̈́̊͊̈̈̌̒̉̂́͊̀̐̓̍͂̀̇͊͋̇͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̹̹̹͖̗͙͖̪̪̰͉̰̘̣̰̰̦̲͉̺̺̻̲̩͔͉̯̹̯͈̥̮͇̳͓̫̰̳͈͈͕̯͙͙͚̣͔͕̭̖̺̼̭̙̲̫̠̪̲͙͖̠͙̗͚̼̙̣̭̜̣͎͚͍̹̱̤͙̠̙͇̜̥̻͎̘͉͚̩̜̣͍̘̣̺͉̺̠͚̩̬̫̲̮̯̲͎́̓̉̏̉̓̃̋͗͑͌̀͛͐̀̇̂̀̒͐̋̿̑͛͐̑̾̌̾̈́͊̒̐͌̍̎̌̓͊̋́͑̂̍̾̂̋̿̐̌̌̇̋͐͒̋̓̿̀̐̆͋́̊́̌͗͗̉̂̀͆͑̔͆͋̿̓͂̈̈́̎͆̓̃͌̀̃͛͑̿͛̑͑̄͆̂͒̆͆̌̌̿̈͌͆͊̑̇̍̌̇̈̇̈́̂̈́͒́̊̋͆͆̈́̐͛͐͛̏̐̉͒́̃̎͆̈́̇͋͑͐́͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅḓ̷̢̧̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛͓̮͔͉̗̱̭̳͙̘̰̰̙̗̲̺̼͈͖͈̩͚̯͍̥͓͙̩̗̲̫͇̳̺̼̟̫͕̬̻̼͎͍̭͚̠͉͇̞̝̳͕͉̪̪̭̜̫̰̺̬͈̤̠̰̖̘̲̳͍͙͇̟͍͈͓͓͕̭̟͎͚͇͎͍̹͉͓̯̣̦͇͍̫̰̽̓͗̉̍͐̑͛͂̊͗͛̇͛̈́͌̿̋͛̊̏̽̔̒̒̋̔̎̃͊̓̇͂͂̉̍̾̽̿̄͐̍͛͂̿̂̍͆̽̐̑̆̓͒͗́́̌̈̓͐͐̋̓́͐͌̉͛͛͐̈́̉̏́͊̓̎̈́͆̽͒̌̈́̌̽͊̈́̿̋̈́͗̊͂͑̏͗̈́͊̍͂͆͊̊̓̏̀̋͋̀̽͐̔̔͌̂̿͛͊͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̶̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̰̦̲̰̭̬̼̘̖͓̯̹͙̼̯͚̖͖̬͎̱̹̲̖̳̗̣͕̗̜̠̭̳͉̫̰̤̳̱͙̜̺͚͉̱̖̪̠͙̗̪̝̻̪̯͓̙̞͍̳̼̮͓͚̖̯͓͕̘̼̦̻̪̲̭̫͙̭͎̣̻̻̟̰̼̪̣̖̝̣̥̞͎̠͚͔̤̣̣̠̤̝̤͚̻̺͔̯̳̘̦̭̜̠͚̗̺̣̹̙̱͉̼͎͚̥̟̣̹̠͚̳̯͈̩̹͉̩̫̙͙̫̳̥̯̳̦͓͔̬͖̣̈͗͛̇̀̌̒̈́͂͗́͒̓̏̔͋̈́̃͛͒̀̂͒̅̃͊̅̈́́̈̑͒̓̉͛͛̀̾͐̿͋͊͑̔͆̍̈́͊̾̂̑̎͂̃̍̽̈́̏̓̒̎̓͗̇̒̔̓̆̓͛̇̿̅͆͗̓̏͐̿͐̏͊̋͆͊̃̅̀̓͊̂̈́̊̎͒̏̈́̊̄̋̌̇͊̓͆͂̿̀̐̍͋̑̋̍̃́̌̎́̂̾̏̀̅̈́̀̃̆͆͆̈͑̈͌͑̀̔̔̓̓́̓̐̈́͐̇͐̉́͒̆͋̅̏̽̿͋̈́̿̒̆̿̂͒͑̈͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅç̶̧̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̣̠͍̖̳̲̮̗̞͔̝͈̖̭̦̜̖̱̱͉̮̙̗̝̥̳͇̭͎͓̫̝̱̝̗̜͖̣̠̱̹͓͉̝̘̠̪̟͕̫̘̥̞͈͕̖̘̩̝̞͍̟͍̺̣̖̞̩̼̟̻̖̙̱̓͂̈́͑͐̉͐̋̇͛̊͆͐̈͑͗̓̿͊̒̀̋͒̀̊̽̉̈́͊̉̽̇̾͐͒̂̅͛̆̑́̄̾̽̊̒̍̒̒̋̐̐̂̄̃͌̇̐̉̌̇͆̌̒̏̓̓͆̀͊̈́̾̓̓͌͒̍͒̒͛̑̈́͂̈́͊̌͛̇̏͗́̂͋̐̈́́̑͆̓͆̿͋͑̐̉̔͊̆̀̏̓͒̿̍̇̽̈́͗̅̽̆̄̀̾͐̀́̎͒͋̒̅̎̾̀̈͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̛̛͖͚͕͔̼͈̼̠̞̥͍͖̳͎̮͍̭̪̬̺̹̣̯̳͖̪̱̖̯̤͙̣̭̖̭̦̭̫̞̝͇̙̟͕͔͈̱̖̦̲̻̮̻͖͔̝̫͍̲̼̘̝̥̗̠̣̼̦̟̯̹͎̪͈̹̗̜̥͎̤̠̳͇̘͎̳̥̩͓͈̣̤̹̤̬͍̙̠̲͙̣̻̖̟̙̗̱͉̰̤̮͆̔͐́͂̃̃̔͋̀̂̄̏̊͒̑̿̽͂̔͆̎̈͊̉̽̓͂̾͒͂̿̽̓̀̀̈̀̃̅́̌͂͒̅̅̅̃̉͑͋̾́̎̇͗͒̿̄̀̈́̈́̂̃͂̑̿́̈́̓̾̊͊̿̔̂̀̑́̍̀̈́̀̇̍̈́̄́̐̆̊̍͑͑͆̊̂͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̡̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̛̤͎͉̦̲̙̣͓̜̮̞̯̮̝̗̪̦̫̰̲̪̼̻̘̲̺͓̝̘̣̱̮̪͇̬͓͙͎̥̦͕̝̖̲̪͎̝̳̻̹̞͓̺̼̭͉̣̘̮͈̦̪̼̰̤͇͚̯̪̺̪̯͓͔̹̪̰͖̩̘̫̲̳̜̖̰̜̖̺̭̝̬̹̘̩͖̝̟̘͚̰͙̹̲̩̪̲̼̮̥̠̜̥̳̗̲̗͍̮̲̥͎͖̖͖͈̺́̍͊͋̈͋̍̎̐͆̇̅̂͂͗͛̇̈́̒̂͂͐̏͌̀͒̓́̆̂̈́̂͂̿̃̌͂̀̀̄̏̾̇͊͐͛͒̓̿̓͆̍̐̓̍̀͒̽̃̉̄̏̇̐́̏̎̑̑̽͌͋̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̵̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̗͉̩̝̰̱̤̤͔̫̥̗̫͈̼̭͇̞̳̤̤͙͔̙͙̗̱̪̟͎͍͍̱̟̣͙̼̮̞̬͓̰̥͍̗̜̺̼̝͚̬̭̯͔͕̪̖̟͈͈̫̲͔̘̝͈̤̺̙̥̲͖̲̤̟̼͕̪̫̭͈̮̲͈̘̻̣̗͓̹̙̬̮̯̮̘̟͎̫̘̙̮͈̣̙͕̜̲͕̩̙̩̺͚̮̄̽̀͆͒͌̓͑̅̉͑̎͆̈́͌̀̄̈̑͌̈́̀͆͑̒̎͒͑̋͊͂́̀͒̐͂̾̈́̈͛̀̽̀̀͂͒̀̆̏̂̆̂̔̈́͆̑̾́͆̌͒͛̇̈́͗͆̏͆̃̐͂̇̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̛̛͚̭̼͚͎̜̹̠̺̹̦̞̯̪̹̜̱̣̟̩̹͚̜̩̤̺͎͚̰̦̯̦̱̜͈̰͔͔̘͕̞͕̞̠̦̠̼̙͚͇͓͍̖͇̼̩̫͎̱͓̦̱̠͚̗͎̪̰̣̘̆̐͋͋͆͒̃̒͑̀̾͛͂̏̍̓̋̕̕͠͝͝ͅͅẅ̶̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̟̜͈̱͖͈̪͉̤̣̭̺̟̺̝̼̱͉͈̣͕̺̞̗͖͚͙̝̠̻̙̭̝̹̖͉̣͈̤͈̜̥̟͚̟̯͖̮̬̬̖͍̹͓̭̝̜̱̬̰̥̫̟̝̘̜͓̱̥̱̻̮̭͎̳̯̬͇̦̺̳͔̳̝̻̱̖̟͕̗̠̳͈̦͖̻̣̜̼̙̺͇͍̫͉̱̬̬̖̞́̇̓̓͋͊̔̔̈͊̉̊̃͒̈́̈́̀͗̋̈́͌̿̎̀̄͑̑͒͑̎̒͋̉̉͗̒̅̏͌̽͊̄̃̎̔͑͂̅̎̏̎͂̇̄̉́̈́̇̃͗̄̊̅̏̋͌̾͐͋̾̋̍͋̃̑̏̇͌͆͊͒́͐̋̓͋̍̅̾̽́̒͊̌̽͋̽͆̐͊͂͒̆̏͗̐̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅẖ̶̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̟̬̞̦̞̯̰̤̜̼̠͇̥̟̜͇̟̖̝͎̥̠̲͙͈̜͔̺̗̮̜̪̯̝̼̟̲̬̦͔̝͎̪͈̻͈̱͈͓̟͕̤̹͓͙̖͉̬̹͍̯͚͇̘͖̳͓̯̖̖̤̫̟̞̯̰͎̟̹̖̫̩̹̞̱̩͎̼̩͔̮̝̭̖̲̻̯͉͎̼͖̙̘̥̝͍̟̗͙̬̯͇͎͖̮͇́̅͗͋́̍̾͆͂̋͐̔͑͆̅̃̎̋͗̏̊̑̾͛̅͐͒͒̏͊̓͊̿̈̃͐͒̊̅͛̾̅̄̇̀̽̉̎̎̓̃̒͊̋̂͑̎̐́̍̉͆̏̍̍́̌̈́̈͒̿̈̈̿̃͑͛͌̋͛͊͌͋͒̅́̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅę̸̨̛̛̛̛̪̠̳̥̣̥̥͍̪̬̯̲̣͓̜͎̤̝̐̾͐̄͊̈́́̏͒̎̒́̍̔̿̂̍̓͋̔̅̓̊̔́͑̒͐̈̈́̊̅͐̅̎́͊̎̀̽̀̎̐̌̉̊̎͑̒͗̉͐͛̽̑̓͛̐̔͛͐̊́͊̉͂̓̈̄͆́̂̏̎́̄̈́́̌͑̅̀̒̊͛̈̀̽̑̀̈͛̈́̊̉̀̂̀̃̐̀̈̂̈́̔͊͒̾̈̌̾͊͂͒͑̆̐̆̈́̈͌͋́͑̒͋̽̅̑̏͛̈́͆̆̉̆͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͠͠͝͝͝͝ņ̷̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̭͎̻͕̖̞̠̫͕̥̟̪̼̘͕͍̮̰̺͔͖͖̯̫͕͕̠̠̹̲̯̱̥̹͍̤͍̖̣͚͔̯̖͍̪̫̘͈͈͔̼̫͚͉̬̩͍͖͚̲̜̟̞̞̬̣͔̮̎̍̋̿̎̿̉̈́͑̆̊̇͑͑͒̐̄̏̀͌̊̃͋̂́̿̇͋͒̆̀͌͊̀̐̂̇̎͒̃͆̑̊͒̑̄̔͋̋̅̓͑̆̊͋͑̒͆̑̆͛̈́̈́̈́̉͗̉̀̏̏̐̉̏̀̓̈̇̈́͐͌̊̎͊͐̆̿̈́͆̉̑͋͋͆̾͗͗͆͆͊̅̔̒̐̒͊̔̈́͛̿͆̈́͒̏̈́̐͗͗̏́̑̄͂͆̎͆̔̒̐͂̈́̎̀̑̈̆̈́̅̅̿̆̋̋̂̉̈́̏̌͐̽̏̈́́̈́͒͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̛̛̮͉̣̘̱͐͗̀́̎̉̌̉̈́̈̓̑̎̀̏̈́̏̎͊́͑̋̋͒̋̉̓̒̎͐́͋̃͗̊̄̾̌̾͆̑͐̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͠h̸̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̛̺͖̙̭̰̣̖͕͕̰̟̤͕̭̘̥̟͓͙̞̥̱̯̝̗̭̗̱̬̱̤͎̼͈͇̲̳̣̩͉̦̙̜̟͙̝̝̱̘͉̙̙̠̗͎̯̤̦͖̘͙̭̮͍̣̮̺͙̮̺̟͕̺̖̲̠̺͖̗̭̥͍̥̪̭͕͓̦̬̥͕̙̞̗̝̯̪̼̤̣̰̩̥͓̜̱̗̺̲͓͉̺͉͚͓̜̝̬̤͕̳͎̤̜̹̰͙̫͔̱̖̹̗̙̱̬̘̞͙͓̣̭͎̱̤̼͈̥̭̻͔̜̮̤͚̻̖̗̜́͂̋̽̈͛̈̎̓̓̒̋̒̏̇̑̈́̄͆̋͒̉͊͋͆̀͆̈͛͒̿̒̈͆̅̌́͗̑̍̑̒͆̈́̉̓͂̔̈́̋̊̿̂͒̾̋̽̿̉͒̊̒́̽̇̈́́̈́̓̓̎͗͛͐̅͋͒̓̄́͐̿̌̓͒̇̀̄̀̿̂̽̽̾̀̌̉̅̃̈̋̑̂̽̈̀̇͒̆͒͒́̂͆́͒̑͗̊̉͋͂́̈̈́̾͂̆̐͆͗̀̊̃̊̃͂̐̀̌͌̇̅͊̽̈̋͗̔̂̑̃̽̇͊̈́͌̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̡̛̛̛̻̯̮̬̭̖̝͇̻͇̫̹̹̼̙̪̓̉̀̈́̋̎̐̓̔̔̉̓̇́̿̏̔̃͆͆͋́̍͗̓̓̒̄̉̾̇̈́̎̋̉̑̊̿̓̎̊̌̌̔͒̒̾͌͋̓͒̎͋͒̓̄̋͑͛͑͐̈͗̏̐̑̔͑̇̓̈͊͛́̄̀̑́̆͌̆͆̊̎̍̊̽͂̐́̿̿̈́̔̔̆̽̈́̀̎̓̃̍͒͊̃́͑̇̈͂̓̇͋͂̉͑͗͂̋̐̈́̆͛͋̓́̐̑̇̿̈́̆̒͊̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠'̷̡̡̯͕̫̠̺̥̱̣̳̺̬̙̱͖͔͍̤̯̈̇̄̚͘͜͜ͅͅş̸̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̻̝͓͇͎̙̭̼̱̜̣̲̖̳͓͓̙̪̥͖͇̯͓̠̬̲̞̰̯͖͖̠̙̯̙̪͓̳͈̥̺̖̞̫̻̳͎̫̰̥̺̝̦̠̦͍̙͉̫̟̭͚͉̜̠̺̟͍̫̤͍̫̗̞͎̦͖̖͉̺̱̮̩̟͎̱͎̻̦͉͚̬̠̹̼̖͇͓͚̝̜̘̙͍͖̘͈̱͎̣̹̭̃͛͂̑̿̃͐̆͋̿̓̍͒͂̓͛̀͑̈́̓̇͂̏̒̎̈͆́́͑͋̽̃̈́̈́̿̏͒̏̌̏͒̾̀̀̑́̽͂̑̆̅́̎́̀͐̈́̐̾̑̃́́͂͛͊́͆̃̓̔̋͗̈́̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̛̘̯̖͕͈͈̭̗͖̱̝̥̥̬̙͙̘͇̲̣̘̜̘̠̙͙̮̥̤͍̭̲̩̝̫͙̫̭̺̩͍̬̥̠͚̗̹͉͍̞̻̦̯̝̫͎̱͚̮̤̗͎̼͕̻̮̲̲̣͍̝͍͈͓̗̮̟̼̗̻̫̲̥̩̭͕͚̟̬̲̫̼̰͓̦͎̭͖͔̻̺̝͚͈̳̞̲̮̣̙̯͕͉͍̹̠͈̩͙̲̣̰̱̰̫͕̝͈͖̯̠̻̗̭̭̩̬͚͕̦͎͖̙͍̫͎̜̰̣͕̤̞͈̳̥̩̘̭̞͕̭͚͎̣̤̦̮̞̩̭͕͕́̾͌̇̏͛̌̈̈́̅͆̑̌̎̄́͑̂̅͗̾̉̇́͛͒̓̒̾̉͌̐̽̌͊́̔̀̓́̇͋̆̋̈́̉̓̄̓̇̈̔̎̈́͊͒͒̅̔̄̓̈͑̓̎̌͑̓̀̄̿͛͛̉͛͋͒̃̂͒̇̇̔̍͛̎̌͊̿͋͂̒̔̓̈͆̃͂̾̔̌̒̿̀̃̽̌̽͛́̋̈́͌̅͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̛͉̻͈̥̰̘̯͚̟̗͕̲͇̳̮͈͔̭͎̭̳̹̘̑̋̏̃́̈́̌̇̏̊́͂̂́̈́̾̇̂̔́̇̃̿͑̅́́̊͛̋͗͂͋̽̐͑̀̇́̃͋̓̎̀̄͆̔͌̈̐́̾͂͑̓́̕̕̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠h̴̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛͓͙̤̼̦̮̹̟̣̤̳͈̪̦̼͍̘̬͕͚͙͕̰͉̯̺̜̣̟͚̜̘͎̼̤͍̻̙̦̬̯̥̥̞̻͎͇̱̰̩̘̹̠͕͇̫̱͇͔̺̙̣̣͕̝̜͈̯͚͙͚̰͈̤̘͇̩̩̣̬̺̹̖̞̟͕̯̟̗̘̼͔̫̜̪̼̘̮͕̰̯͚͓̯̰͎̖̮̮̜̞̼̱̤͕̼͓͖̞̼̻̙̺̯̞͎̲̹̱̖̠̼̱̩̼͔̤͚̣̙̲̪̞̞̦̩̱̭̼̘͍̤̼̻͕̒̾̎̏̂̀̓͂̑̑̀́̀̑̄́̓͋̉̏͆̀͊̈́̾̍̆̆̉̍͒̋͑͂͂̅̇͋̌̂͆̓̉̅̉̀͑̆͆̿̌̓̐̈̓̆̀̒͗̒͗̐̓̽̈̓̍͌͒̉̈́̓̂̀̽͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅŗ̶̢̨̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̭̟̹̮̲̝͎̫̜͍̱͖̪͇̤̫͍̜͉̣̣̳͚̯̩̹̰̰͖͎͕̥͈͖͕̳͚̬̞̗͙̱͔͎͎̯͓͚̙͕̯̮̖͓̞͕̞̤̳̤͔̘͎͔̩̪̼͇̭̣̜̜̼̤͉͔̖̟͓̙̻̦̜͍̤̤͎̙͕̻̘̼̺̦͙̤̪͖͖̾̊̓̈́͐̎̎́͗̅̈́̂̈́̏́̆̉͛̔̏̾̊͐͊̓͌̾̔̎̊̑͆͐̓̏̐́͗̽̾͗̿͆̍̿̈̆̉̔̌̇̈̈́̈́̐͗̉͊͑̾̎̏̽͒̌̓̈́͌͆̿̏͗̀̃̀̓̀̏͌͋͆̿̊̑̃̈͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̢̢̢̨̪͇͙͚̥̦̳̱̹̠̼̺̘̤̲̟̣̮̪̭̬̜̹̝̳͕̹̫̹̰̙̬̜̟͈͖̘̀̈́͜ͅư̷̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̢̛͓̙̞̜̲͖̳̤̟̠̝͇̳͙̪̤̲̱̣̙̝̙͓̟̦̱̩̲̱͇̪̺͙̞̩̘͚̟̜͉̼̺̟̜̗͚͎̳͙̠̩̻̟̱̘̺͈͈͕̦̪̗̜͓͇̗̜̦͈̠̗͎̞͙̤̖̯̜̩̤͖̖̻͈͙̙̯̩̱͉̻̬̭͉̪͓͍̤̱̤͙̞͌͐́̂̌̀̈́͂̒̑̒̏̑̍́̔̏̊̓͋̂̏̾͆̈̈́̈́̅̀̍̓̈́̉͒̈́̉͂̓̍͊̑̀͌̽̔̽͊͌͐̐̎͛͌̀̄̈́̋́̇͐́̄̑̈́͌͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅg̸̡̢̧̧̝̣̲̦̯̺͉͖̙͖̘̳͇̱̼̫̻̗̜̬̖͔͑̂̌̿̽͊̽̓͑̾̎̋͗̒͌͌͛̇̿̊̉̈͊͐͊̃̉͂̆͆̏́̾̐̑̌̽̓͆͛̐̆̀͆́͒̑͒̋̂̽̄̓̈́̆̆̈́̿͂̏̀̌́̈́̐̓͐̉̈́͐͂̈͌̏̈́̓̈́̿̽͊̊̊̆͛̎̊̓̑̓͗̋̉̀̎̿̿́̐̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝h̵̢̨̢̨̧̧̨̡̧͓̳̝̝̟͈̜͈̝̞̪̳̼̞͙̯̝̝̱͔̦̤͍̼̳̮͎̺̝̬̰̫̲͎͎̹̹̠̣͎͉̳̺͈̰̖̘̻̘̘̦̹͖͖̜͙̗̱̝͎͎͔͍͙̬͉̜̖̝͈̰̝̬̝̲̰̱̘̜̹͉̙̄̐̀͑̑͊̒̌̍̋̒̌̎́͗͌͒̿̔̾͊͐̑͗̌̈́̿͒̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ,̶̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̛̭̥̯͈̜͈͎̺̼͎̲̭͇͚̰͔̥̻̮̮͕̲̠͚̩̞̳̮̦͕̞͕̤̥̰̺͖͇̮̺̥̭̯͍̠̬͍̱̳̣͈̟̘͎̳̣̼̰̪̖̫̳̘̘̲̪̪͔̻̠̭͕̘̺̝̥̫͍̼̪͉͔̗̖͔͔̩͎͕̞̬͎̲̳̳̻͎͍̼̖̼̠̳͔͙̤̝̼̞̞͓̖̤̦̤̙̗̘͖̥͖̈́̒̀̇̊̽̆̃̊͆͑́̾̋̆̅̈́̌̆̏͆̎̂͐͆̿́̀̋̔̐͌̓̿̆̑̊̇̂͋́̽̾̅̓̆̎̊̿͒͐̊͋̊̂͂͑͋̈́̊̃̍̈́͒̈̀̾͒̔̈͗̅̾̂̓̓̄́͋̑̎͑͋̐̉͒͛͛́̅͛̉͆́̒̍̿̈́̈́̆͊͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̝͉̰͎̞͓̝͉̱̰͓̝͔͖̦̩̪̘̯̠̗͇̦̜͚̰͍̫̩̠̩̞̟̼͎͇̟̭̝̝̩͍̼̬̰͔̺̬̻̘̥͍̩̠̬̯̘̘̩͓̘͑̿̇̎͌̊̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅb̷̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̛̼̤͔̲͉̟̪͕̙̬͍̝͈̲͉̬͚̳̲͎̠̩̻̦͉̮̘̭̖̫̝͙̮̹̪̙̦̳̙̜͇̲̠̩̮͖̬̳̠͓͉̭̼̟̪̯͚͙̞̣̥̞̬̠̙͍̮̬͙̦̫̹̣̼̉̌͑̇̔̈́̎͒̑̅̌́̌̂̐̔̆͐̓̽̈́̂̇̈́̃́̔̓͒̑̌͋͊͂̔̾̽̓̆͊̍̉̾̿́̈́̇̄̿̌̌̍̓̎̾͊̑̎̈́̋͒̋͗̿͋͊̏̏̀͗̃̄̓̇́̿̾̒̊̐́̂̄͑͌̎͒͌̎̾̔̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅų̶̢̨̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̜̰̳̲͙̻̜̦̦͈̟̩̻̮̜̮̗̹͓͙̥̹̩̞̜̼̟͈̼̣̻̹̝̯̯͙͉͉͔̤̼͈̙͍̤͖̼̠͚̲̠͇̖͕͈͎̙͖̤͎͙̻͔̠͍̠̱̜͍̤̹̮͇͇̰̺͍̠̪̭̻͎̻̠̭̻͇̱̤̪͈̺̳̺̖̲̼̫̻͔̥͇͓͖̻̼̻̜̤̗͖̦̘̯̱̰̼͇̞̈̋̔̇̓̓́̾̏̏̔͆̀͗̀̇̅̄̑̃̀̀̇̍͋̋̓̔̏̀̅̒̒̌̽̌̊̇̃͊̈̊̈́̑̿̆͒͂̏͐̀̀͗̍͆̄͌̀̾́̅̔̐͗͌͒͗͛̓́̋̏̈́͛̀̆͊́̈̃̀̈̋́͛̾̄̒̀̎̿͌̓͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̵̢̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̩͍͖̤̝͖̱͍͓̝͍̮̬̼͚͕͍͓̠͍̦̪̠̖̫̥̟̟̰̜͉͙̪̜̳͕̝͓̺̦͙̬͖̼͈͈͈̦̰̹̤̲̺̞͎͕̪̠̻̲̺͎̠̪̰̦͍͙̼̐̂̐́̀̉̈́̂̂̾̄̊̉̿̔͑͗̅̋̎͗̔͋̀̾͗̽̈́̔̅͊̊̈́̆̍̄̊̿́̃͑͒̈́̄̆̆̉́̎̓̀̿̋̾͌̓̔͆̿̈̔́̐̆͆͛͛́̓̒̌͊͂͗̑̎̉͋̾̀̊̍͑̉̐̏̊̍̊̇̄̃̿̊̊̆̇͒̌̓̉̈́̔͑̾̎̊̉̍̍̐̈́͗͆̈̽͛̋̂͒̾̏̀͗̏͋͆̀̂̈́͂̈́̀͋̀̐̂̉̿͊̑́̑̄̔̆̏̈́̑̆́́̽̈̊̐̓̉̿̔̌̆̈́̈́̈͌̎̏͆̿̈́̈͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̡̢̧̨̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̳̙͖̜̝͔̘̗͍͈̪̣̙̫̗̙͉̱̪̤̙̠͙͍̖̫̩̥̤͕̙̺͚͈̤̰̗̟͉͓̱̖͍̖̬̯͙͇̘͕͙̪̲̟͓̩͙͖͎̠̣̥͇̙͙̻͈͉̳͚͈̻͔̗͕̙̻̜̗͎̯̣̲̠̩̤̳̖̹̠̺̯͇̠͓̰͙̥̗̝̥̤̻̝̺̺̫͔̤̖͎͍̥̇̂̆͑̐̽̃̈͗͌̇͆͗̽̆̋̓́̏͗́̅̀̀̅͛͆̃̈́̀̈́̽̆̋͒̑̾͌̾̔͋̇̀̔͊͆̅͐͒̔̽̌͛͂̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̸̨̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̛͙͇̱͖̮̞̱͚͕̩̳̩̙͙̠͎̜̦̬̹̳̖̼̣̭͇̰̹̖̦̝̤̯̩͈̳̠̮̰̰̟̺̹̮̞̦̥̱̖̺̻͖̻̳̠͙̫̩̮̝̤̞̳̪̜̖͈̹̱̭̘͔̦͔̠̹̦̭̭̳̗̰̭̼̭̟̗̜̺̼̹̟̻̗̞͖͈͎͈̹̙͚͉̞̺̦̠͎̈̔̆̓̀̏̈́͆̈́͐͛͋͐̄͛͐̈́̀̾̒̑̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̧̨̨̛̱̳̤̫̣̯̳̥̝̼͍̞͓͉̮̹̼̖̭̺̝̩̥̠͈͕̮̝̞͖̘̖͇̖̭̹͓̥͙͌̌̔͌̍͊͗͋̈́͐̊̈̑̍̿͗̒͂̒̀̐̉̈́̌̑͂͗̐͛̈͂̀̊̾̋̍̍̀̽̊̊̏́̾́̈́͒̒̒̀̅̿̂̈́͊̍͗̓̊̈̓͛̀̿͋̅͛̊̃̆̄͛̏̈́̌̎͋̀̈́̿̏̓́̂̃̂͋̉̐̄̀͗̐̿̈́̽̂͛͊̃̑̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅń̸̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̡̢̡͖̖̩̣̝̻͔̘͖̱̗̘̖͇͈͈͕̩̠͎͉̥̙̞̝̲̝̥̖͚̮̰̘̙̻͖͍̲͕͍̱̞̩͖͖̮͍͇̜͕̝͇̜̙̳̼̱̹͔͚̼̙̙̠̼̣͍̰̹͙̤̼̻̘͓̼̱͍̹̳̜̺̖̳̳̲̦̜̟̥̤͔̳͚̝̤̤͙͙͚̙̰͖̥͖͈̻͕̟̱̺͚̙̻͖̟̘̮̗̱̣̪̼̜͍̩͈͈͎̥̲͙̺̭̱͙̪̞̤̹̲̘̝͔̳͚̩͉͍̰̼͎̘͓̩̗̥͖̝̲̔͑̋̃͒̄͊͒͋̉̃̓͐̈́̓̎̀̄̋̈́̅́̀͆͒̄̂̊͋̈́͊̀̄̍͊̀͊̀͊̈́̿̌̿̿̔́̒̀̉̐̈́͛̀͂́̾̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛͎̮̳̱͙̦̺̻̞̠͉͖̰͈͉̻̳̯̩̥͓͎̝͔̝͉̖̖̦̼̰̖̘͙͓̝̺̘̘͖̣͇̭̤̠̩̲͓͕̙̥͙̪̟͈̰̠͇͙̼̰̠̭̺͉̱̪̻͈͎̠̮̭̳̫̬̋̇̽̈́̾͆̒̋̋̐͛̃͒̑̀́̌̈́̀̈́̀̍͗͐̓̍̊͊̋̿̄̆̀̐̈̓̏͋͂͛́̏̃̑̈́̉͒̈́̾͒̑̓̒̎͛͛́̔̔̀̒̌̍͒͛́̃̆̏̎͑̇̃͆́́͛̒̈́͋͗́̓̋̿̆̓̏͌̀͐̒̉̍̈̿̈́́͗̔̑͗̿̿̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅs̴̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̮̬̠̬̰̺̮͓͙̰̺̥̰̞̖̘͍̯̞̥͕͕̟̪̠̦͚̪̪͇͇͉̥̯̼͖̥͖̤̺̜̖̞̘̺̻̼̖͙̯̱̩͍̺͔̥̤̺̪̠͈̥̺̠̦͕͙͇͉̼̙̦̭̗͓͚̦̠̭̬̗͔͉̺̲̞̬̗̻̯͕̬̭̖̠̗̈̀̋̏̄̎͊̄͋̅̂͋͒͒́́͂͊̓̏̐̈́̿͋̍̄͗̈̀̐̈͐̆̂̆́̿̐́͌̄͂̾̌͑́̆̏͆̓̉̆̾̌͑͛̈́̒͆͐́͐͗̈́͋̈́̇͋͑̓̇̽̀̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̲̞͔͚̣̙̗̻͓̠͎̹̜̦̳̝͇̳̞̰̱̖̘̩̦̝̝̘͚͍̰̦̬̰̤̘̲̦̖̻͙͔͎͍̙̩̬͈͕͉̖̘̮̗̠̩̗̟͎͕̱̘̠̜͙̲̩̜̳̠̟̯̣̟͈͉͓̼͎͙̹̝͉͖͖̜̻̱͍̱͉͖͓̲̝͙̭̫͇̗̱̪͉̳͉̣͙͋̓͛̑́̓̑̃̈́̎̉̇̓̃͊̈͂͋̄͒̊́̀̄̉̒̿̅̓͒̌̒̅͂̑͐̂̐̓̆̿͂̊̉̂̿͌͐̈́̏̀̒͒̍̔̿͊̀͊͐̔̏͐̎͋̆͊͌͊͋̅̾̅̆͋̇͛́͑̐̓̃͒̎͐̋͋̓̈́͋̾̒̍̔̊̎́͂̈́̄͑̽́̈́̊̈́͛̈́̿̿̌̌̈́̽̏̓͒̎̍́̎̀́͂͐̀̔̾͑̑̎͊̌͊̈́͊͋̎͐̔̾͌̑̍͒͆̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅl̷̨̢̢̛̛̠̲̘̼̝̰̘̹̺͈̤̹͖̘̜̰͋͑̒̈́̓̀̌̓̋̌͐̋͑̊̏̈́̓̓̎͛̂̽̇̈́̌̽̅̑͌̅͛̃̀̑͐̌͑̆́̊̈́̅̉̓͗̊̽̎̇̒̓̀͐̅̇̊̎͂̾̄̈́̄͆̒͆̈́̑̆̿̓̔͌̀͒͛̎̋͗̃͂̌̊̒̎̇̍̏̋̀̀̋̐̃́̒̃̈͐̅͌̐̀̈̿̔̈́̉́̃̒̔̓̌̍̂̐̃͐͑̂̽̒̚̕͘̕͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ỵ̵̧̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̻̦̺̺͖̗̙͖̯̮̗̟̼̖̮̠̯̥̖̦̯̜͇͇̹̮͇̟͕̟̥̮͈̱̝̮̤̖͚̤̪̠̝̲͖͎̮̗͙͇̲̣͙̝͍͙̭͚̼̥̜̹͎̟̳̩̦̼̳̲͕͍̘̬̭͍͖̦̬̱̣͖̲̱̱̪̺͔͇͍͖̍̑̐̎̃́̆͛̔̓̓̄͛̓̌̅̎̀͑̈́̇́̇͊̊̿̈́̏͗̿͑̒̾͑́̉͂͋̋̅̾̆̈́̇̆̽̓̑̊̈́̆̈̀͑̈́̔͑̂̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ,̸̨̛̛̛̥̫͖̦͔̺͎͎̙́͌̋̄̂̐͊̊͛͌̽͂͋̈́͐͊̑̔̔̿̋̊̂͐̈́̈́̓̎́̂̆́͂͆̊́̈̂̃̇̂͗́̍͐͛̑̉̏͑͂͛̑̄̇̓̈́̌̐͆̅̋̄̈́̾̅͂̈́͐̽̌̅̇̊̋̈́̓̌̍͋̃͛͗͛̇̿̄̉̇̽͌̂̾̆̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅ ̸̧̨̛̛͈̣̞͓̟̝̱̜͓̩̱͕̼̦͚̺̘̲̣̻̩͓̮͎̝̱̩̘̼̻͖̱̤̼͔̣͓̠̟̰́͒̉̽̾̌̊̍̾̀̽̿̾̊͑͊́̊̅̈̉̌͌͛͐̂̔̊̄͊͑͒͒̿͘͘͝͠͝Ì̴̢̢̛̛͚͕̦̦͖̮̰͇͍̟̥̟̮͙͓͇̪̟͈͇͙̱̭͓̯̮̥̮̣̣͔̜̤͙̥͕̬̆́̾̈́͊͆͌́̄̾͑͂͒̄̂̀͂̽̋̀͋͂́̃́͛͑͂̑͊̌̀̀̈́͛̇̇̊̀̃͆̈́́̋̊̇̔̍͐́̀͂̂̃̆̉́͑͑̐͆́̊̈́̓͑͑̈̀̔̾́͒̃̿̉͌͐̒̓̄̒̒̉̑̑́̅̅͒̀̒͋̽͒̕̕̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̯̗͕̘͖̫̩̬̪̲̬͎̹̱̳̭͈̦̣̹̜̖̻̞͔̟̱̩̖̯͈͓̞̭̦͙̺̻̲̳̲̫̘̫̳̰̣̜̜̘͍̱̹̩̙͙̱̙̥͔̟̺̹̗͎̹͎͍͕͉̖͙͎͖̼̪̭̳͈̙̹͎̠̬̺͈͖͍̰͔̘͈̗̗̰̣͖̣̥͙͕̘͈̩̳̗͓͉̘̠̯̭̪̻̖̩̟̝̻͉̯̞͇̠͉̜͇̬͚̩̪̯͙̩̠̳̫͕̥̱̯̝͓̪̓̉̊̄̉͋̅̑͑̽̈͌̇̐̀͋̐̃̿͑́́͑̆̒͛̆̈́̄̀́̌͒̃̀̐̍͂̄̓͂͌́̉̏̽̀͐͒̓̏̋͆̎̀̑̉̾͆͆́́̾̎̈̈̔̑̈́͐̾͂̓̽̿͒̎͑̒́̃̐̋͒̋͑̃́̿̿̇͐̿͌̾͒̀̈̏̄̈̅͌̄̐́̀̀́̐̈́̄͊́͗́̋̆̌̅̄̾͋́̆͂͂͑̍́̓͌͋͋́̒͆̔̄̌̽̅̇͌̄͗̀̔̓͊̆͌͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝c̴̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̛̮̦̼̰͚̻̙͙͎̪̬͈͕̻̪̥̹͇̩̖̦͓̖̝̟͈̝̯̰͈̖͓̦̝͎̯̥̖̼̱̖̫͇̩͇͍̲̳̙͈͚̳͇͚͎̫͎̥͕̣̯͖̩̫̟͇̲͍̯̦̫̞̯̳̱̝̘̞̳̹̪̳̼̝̭̘̜̻͉̟̟̥̥͙͎̙̞͚͉̜͚͓̪͉̖̻̥͇̦̻̰̠̩̙̣͓̲̫̯̹̞̻̹̠̙̻̭̫̳̳̱͖͉͕̟̜̻͒̐͌́͋̎͑͌̊̒̔̐̓̒̀̋̂͐̾̌̉̎̀͐̈́̀́͂͐̉͗͌͐̓̓̿̀̓̍̐̏̒̔̂́̃͊͒̿̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̢̢̝̦̳̯̺̤̝͈̻̥͓͇̮̦͇̠̰̗̮͇̲͙̟̱͚̫͕̺̝̫͚̘̬̯̲͇̰̩̻̄̄̿̑͛͛̏ͅͅữ̴̡̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͖͉̭̝̘͈̖̼̩̮̫̦͕̺̜̤̜̣̝̤͍̺̳͍̪̫̩͕̙͈̼̣͓̖̩͉̞̮̈́̾̍̓̿̍̆̊̾̆́̓̄̽̂͊͊́̈́̇̒̐̎̔̌̉̉͊̈́̂̽́͐̆̔̉̅̐̈́͊̽̂͐͊̔̏̾̂͒͊̈́͋̋̽̾̔̿͌̀͒͂̄̄̊̒̅̅̇̈̈́̈́̈͒̉̌̎͐̓͐͋̇̂̏͒̐̆̐́́͊̾͑̀͑̀́̒͋̇̀͒̂̈́̆̀̾̅̃͗̑̒̈́̈̊̆̎͊͋̿͑͗̒̈́̓̾̓̀̉̽̅̌̍͋͆͑̈́̌͗̔͗̓̎̓̆͆̏̋̇͛̀̀̎̅͋̌̂̌̍̎̅̉̒̃̀̑̓̿̃͋̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅl̵̢̧̛̛̛̛͚͍̼͚̝͇̻̹̝̘̯̹͚̼̰̹͍͔̪̭͎̭̪̭̟̥͈̊̓̒͗̉̔͆͌͐͆́̂̀͂̆̈́̒̎͌́̍̈́̉̊̿̓̎̾̇̑̒̍̀̌̇̽̄̐̇̿̽͐͌̆̿̃̔̑͊͊̿̈́͑̋̐̊͊̏̿͗̏́̊̒̉̿̾̇́͆̃̓́̏̒̏́̒̒͌̑͂̋̇͐́́͗͌̈́̔̉̃̊̈́̈́̿̒̈́͂́͌͛́̊̈̈̈̋̆̆̽̾̓͋̏̐̃̒̑̓̀̾̆͂͗̈́͂̀̀̄̈́̿̈̓͆̀͗̉̇̽̎̆̀͗̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠d̷̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͕͔̜̥̬͓̜̻͓͍̘̫̖̘͖͚̰̩̖͓̼̺̭͇̲̮͎̰͍͈̮̙̱̝͇̗̞̭̠̣͚̖̯̹̘̞͚̺͎̙̣̺̩̞̗̙̬̲̤͎̰͖͙̭̞͈̱̖̣̭̞̮͉̜͕̗͙̹̲͚̪͓͔͍̬̠̥̻̮̯̘̙̹̙̗̟̫͓̹̳̬̭͔͖͚̳̞̲͉̟̣͇̳̝͍̩̫̜͖͙͔̭̜̹̮̟̼͚̼͓͖͕͕̫̀̃̀͋͆̂͌̔̽̓̓̀̀̋͛͋̓͛̾̓̀̍́̊͂͂̔̓̄̾̓̒̋̄̒́̒̄͊̉̈́̋͑͗̆̅̂̅͗̒̍̿̉̌̒̔̑̉͌̍̿͒͒̔̌̈̒̽̓̀̏̌͆͆̇͋̑̈́̎̈́̀͗̇̏̏͋̀́͑̊̓̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̵̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̮̙̩̭̤̩̲̤̖͉̱͙͚͈̟̩͚̱͖̥͚̬͍͓͎͉̝͓̥͔̞̞̮̞͖͚̝͍̪̣̘̣̣͈͍̰͎̘̮̰̩͕̺̮̫̙̯̮̈͊̽̈̉̀̾͂̽͆͛̌͋̉̿͌̈́̎̔̇̇́̆̏͐́̈́̓̍̾̽̐̈͗̿̓͐̐̆̿̈́͐̎̇͊̾̓͒̐̿̃́̌̉́̊̀̃̔̌̈̃͑̈͊̈́͊̿̈́̋̉̅͛̍͗͊̉̂̈́̍͆̈́͌̈́̌̀͒̈́̓̅̀̑͛̈̂͂̒̾̋̿̂̾̃́̇̾͂͐̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝'̷̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̧̛͖̻̙̹̯͔̮̥̝̮̙͎̰͚̬͉̲̪̤̩͈̣̣̬̤͇̥̦͕̣̠̞̖͈̟͕͚̘͍̘͍̼̰̝͓͈̝̥̫͍̺̠̰̠͇̲̲̻̘͈͇̥̙̖̹͓̠̱͕̠̰̱̥̞̲͙͍̖͍͚̜̻͎̬̟̹͇̠̘̟̞͈̟̥̞̱̟̲̼̱̦̮̦̺̝̹̮̯͖̻̖͍̗͓̻͉͖̭̪͚̤͉̗͇̻͖̪̖̮̟̳̩̤͇͙͕̗̗͙̗̤̠̝̼͕̻͈̥̩̗͍͔̘̱̭͈͈͉̳̣͖̪̩̝͖̰̲͚̬͔͕͙̄͊͌͑̈͋̂̌͂̄̿͗͂̓̃͂̾̑͂̍͗̈́̑̈̿̆̇̏̂̀̀̓̿̏̈́̔̍̐͗̀̈́̏͛̾̑́̎̏̈̅̔̆͛̈́̔̉̃̀̒͐͑̌̈͋͐̊͊͋̆̓̑̿͑̄͂̒̒̎̿̀͌̒̀͋̉͆̆̑̾͌͂̈́͑̽̾͋̃́̎̓̓̔̆̈̊̄̿̃͂̆̎͂͐̑̉̅̾̓̔̓́͌͐̅̄̔̋̄͋̏͗̈́͗̈́̈́̾̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̶̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̧͙̱̣̹͙̠̻̭̙̫̺͈̫̤̦͔̹͍͙̲̺̰͉͙̘̮̺̰͔͚͉͚̙͍͕̫̘̼̭̣͖̰͉̮̞͖̝͈̰̩͇̖͖̻̬͎̪͓̣͍̼̩̖͓͕̠͚͚̱͍͇̮̬̖̳̣̭̙͈̮͙̦̮̠̫̦̹̼̳̺̫̹͌́͆͋̏̐̀́͌̓̂́̀̈́̋̈͛̐̈́͆̆̈̍̋̾͊̒̇̈́̔̆̿̈̍̽̏̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̭̘͙̬̰͓͖̹̱̩͙̘̼̥͉̹͈̬̜͙͇̟̞̼̲̭̣͕͙̱͕͙̪͎̱̻̗̠̗͕̥̻̝̰͔̺̻̥̝͕̼̩̞͉͚̭̤̲̭̭͇̞͚̥͚̟͓̫̠͉͉͎̫̳̭̮̫̤̱̱̠̙͓̟̮̱̭͈͕͙͕̦̻̙̳̠̜͒̄̄̃̅̀͆͛̏͆́̾̀̊̽̿̎̊̇̽͐̅̌͋͊̀̉̓̐̋̌̓̔̏̉͆̇̃͛̓̈̎͑͒̈́̈́̈́͋̿̽́̈́͋̄̔͊̌̑̈́̈́͛̋̊̈́̀͌̾͋̌̑́̅͗̋͗̆̇̑̓͋̿͂̏͒̎̌̎͌̿̒̓͗̇͊̂̔̈́́́̐͑͊̇͒̍̇̽̈́̀̋͂͐̓̿̏̔͊̏͛̈́̉̔̽͋̀́͆͊͐̓̃́͂͑͐͑͑̐͌̔̑̊́͛͗̋͋͗͌͂̾̿̄̏͊̈́̋̈́͒͑̆͐͂͗̾̈́̈͒̋͌̅͌͂̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅs̷̢̧̢̡̡̢̧̧̛͔̖̘̱̗̥͙̰͚̟̺̰̻͖̬̺̘̠̻̦̞̲͎͇͍̫̤̝̹̗̥͙͔̺͍̜̦͙̞̯͕̥̭͇̙̯̜̭̤͕̜̫̼̠̩͍̞̰̦̞̮̲̙̯̖̤̮̬̗̀̈́͗͆̈͑͋̃́́̐̑̂́́̆̔̊̆̈́͐̄̑̏̔̃̽͛͆͐̊̈́̋͑̍̈͆͊̊͊̀́̃̐̈̀̃̏̍̒̊̍̇̋̍̐̎͑̀͊͂̈́̒̉͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȃ̷̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̻̦͖̣̩̝̫̤̹̦̯̼̮̟̣̟̘̳̥̜̝̮͔̦͊̅͋̐̐͌̀̑̌͒́͋͌̔̆̆̅̉̈́͂̽̒͂̌̈́̂̑̋̒̑̊̓̓̍͊̌̈́̀̃̔͆̋̋̊̎̂̓̌̊̓̊̐̆̊̃́͒̀͗̃̾̑̀̓̎̎̇͋͗̈͑̐͑̏́̓̂̎̅̓̈͂͊͛͑̊̽̔͆̑̄͗͊͊͒̃̓́͊͗͐̊̓͂̂̈́͋̆͐͗̄̌̆̍̏̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝y̴̨̨̨̨̧̨̛͚̲̻̦̰̞̫͚̝͔͇͎͕̹̭̝̗͈̱͈̗͚̖̜̭̭̳̠̝̩̠͖̪̩̻̖̰̰̙̝͈̓̔̿͐͂͛͊̾͐̇̈̈̈́̓̌̇̐̌̋̄͌̚̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͚̳͍̫̩̳͕̦̺̠̯̯̼̗̬̙̗͚̫͈͕̩͈̲͍̺̖͇̬̱̰̝̮͈̳̪̯͚̱̭͎̭̦̮̜̪̳̥̪͇̮̖͓͉͕̘͓̺̰̹̼͕̰̱͓̮̝͓͖̖̩̣͉͚̓̈́͂̈́̅̂͒̒̅̈̾̀̔̌̈́͌̎͌͊̔̆͛͂́͒͋͊̾̒͋͛͋͒̽̈́̂͒͗̋̀͌̂̐̉͆͒̒̈̄̔͐̿̀͆͛͛̑̐͂̽̆̅͗̍̽̂͆̀̎̄̀̂͊̓͛̉̀̀̀̊̀̑̈́̽́̊̅̏̀̋̀́̊́͌̈́̐̐̅̓̑̈́͑̏͂̇̉̆͛̆̔͆̊́͋̓͂̒̇̎̿́̀͌̓̉̑̎̌̈́̅̈́̓̿͒̆͆̇̎̐̊̈́̊̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ḩ̴̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̦̹̣̹͖͉̟̰̩̖̪̼̹̱̩̘̞̬̥̤͙̺̼̱̬͇̤̩̻̺͇̫̹̘͉͈̳̘̗̻̼̞̯̩̘͕͕̮̯̜͉̤̙̘̟̭̦̣͕̬̰̦͉̭͇̩̭̣̦̻̤̠̺̺̠̫̳͚̥̤̦̱̠͍͉̩̩̻̟͈̱͖̲̻̱̭͈̠̦͔̙̈́̄̎̍̃̎͑̓̇͆͗̍̓͊͆̄̊͌̆̏͌͑͋́̈́́͌͛̿̆̅͋̈́̽̽͒̓̆̉̓̌̄͋̍͗̎͗̇̾͐̿̆̏̇͋͂̉̓̈́̎̔̎̓͌̉̏́̌̌̓̈́̍̒̆̂̈́̋͐̊̒͗̂̈́́̇͆̿̀́͆̂̒̾̀̆̄̇̌̄̀̾̄͊̓͂̋̆͛̈́̋͌̂̈́̋͋͒̅̊̏̄̿͋̏͛̆̇̑̄̓́͗̐̀͐̇̄̀̓̉̾̍̈́͛̓̃̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̪̙̜̦̥͔͙͖͎͇̙͙̼̦̻̼̠̺̥̻̻̳̺̫͓͓̬̜̩̱̩̭͎̫̭̺̜̙̬̪̣͔̼̳̹̬̺͕̥͖̦͖͇̺̯̘̜̹͍̱̟̥͓̯͖͕̝̱̫͕̪̯̤͕̖̦͚͓̩̹͇̻͎̻͖̞̣̫̤͇̹̥̼̭̟̜̝̭͔͇̥̫͙̼͚̱̰̔̄̄̋̄̾̐̀̐̋͗̔̀̌͑̽̆̂̐́̌̍̋̋̈́̄͗̏̍͆̌̇͂̉̈͗̏̈́̒̂͑̉̒̔̏̽̅̐̓̐̋͐̽͛̆͑́̋̑̾̂͌͑͛͐͊̆̑͗̀͊̂̂̅̓̎̎̂͐̇̓̽́͗́̈́́͒́͊́͌͗͛͛̄̋́͌̉͛̌̋͂̋̃̅̈́́͛̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̛̛͖̫̭̹̪̤̿̏̃̓̌̑̅̆͂͛̏͌̎̏̉̑͒̄̔̇̒̒̅͆̽̿̽̓̓̏̊̂̔̒̍̋́̉͋̐͊̄̄̍͑̀͂̚̕͝͠d̵̨̢̧̢̧̦͇̦͈͉̝͖͍̦͙̫̮̩̱̫͍̲̟̺̣̦̪̝̗͈͇͎̙̭̼̤̺͖̬͎̫͎̬͓̹̭̿͊̐͊̈́̏̇͗̅͗̾̍̌̅͂̆̏̉̽̔͑̅̋̈́̋̉͛͌̑̓̀́͒̀̾͌̍̈̀̂̍̒͐̓̃̄̅́̽̓͆̈́̊̽̋̉͑͗͊̂̏͑̾̆̑̏͛̓͂͑̋͂̈́̅̀̇͗̐̇̊̏̎̽̅̄̾̾͆̈́̀͂̆̔͌̄͒͛̒̿͂̾́́̇͛̐͗͌̿̾̄͗̀̀̇̆̇̔̇͒̿̑̄͋͊̾̈́͐̒̿͛̔͗̏̍͂̃͑̊̊̾̅̿̓̄̊͐̎̿̈́̍̊̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅḯ̵̢̛̛̛̛̜̺̪͍͎̝̘̦̬̣̝̰̝̤̯̞̯͈̠̮̞͓̫̪̀̿̌̈̐͑́͒̎̈̿͑̓̏̿͒̌̇́̓͌̈́́͆̃̿̎̑̇̎̐͐̓̑̈́̈́́̓͋̿̈́͗̆̾̇̈́̃̂̌̉̓͑͗̓̀̏́̽̈́̀̈́̇̆̏͋̒͐̽̈́́͌̀͒͛̈̓̔͗͐̊̊̒̓͊̿̑͐̈́̍̀̀͗̓̓̎̿͛́̂͋̓̀̍̇́̈́͂̆̃͂̈́̓͆̒̽̇̑̓̒̒̔͗́͗̒͆̓̆̓̎̈́̈͊͋͒͛̌̄̎̈̊̑̄͋́̂̍͂̓́̋̉̉̓̈̐̀̐͗̈́͋̂̓͛̈́̇̽̌͋̐̊͐̿̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ḑ̷̧̨̧̢͎̞̫̗̗͙͚͕̮̤̹̳̟̲̥͇̩̻̲͉̖̙̦̣̘̥͎͎͈̮̭̖̭̺̜̣͎̳̳̹̘͉͎̣͈͈̭̬̫͚͈̗̝͈̯̤̰͔̮̩͙̻͙̹͇͉̟̖̣͍̜̱̬̱̙̝͍̹͇͔̜̞̣̻̣̲͇͓̘̰̘̳͎͖̗̬͕͇̲̖̯͇̱̣́̃̊͋͊͜͜ͅͅͅͅņ̴̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̖̻̫̖̫̭̙̰̖̰͓̼̠͉͙̲̮̤̺̰̳͉̝̭̭̩͇̘̟̺͉͈̪͍͔̱̝̙͖̣̝̺̖̫͖̺̹̰͈̫̪̩̱͕̘̩͉̲̯̣͉̘̩͔̲̙̭̝̘̳̖͍͉̰͔̻̜̣̻̜̮͔͇͔͕̪͓͚̞̖̹̺̤̠͖͕͙̩͕̲̰̥̩̎̿̍͌́̾̊͑́̋͂̓͗̅̑̀̈́̈́̇̏̑̆̑̌͆͋̈́̑̾̉̅̆̎͂̃̾̀̾͋̃̀̀̎̂̈́̀̆̅̌̔̑͊̂̆͛̅̆̐́̎͐̿͗́̉̿̽͋̽͑̈́̒̑̆̇̑͐̒͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̳̤̟͈̩͇͈̬̰̟͉̰̗̟̞̦͔͕͈̥͈̺̜͎̤̰̝͙̦̳̳̰̤̟̤̜͐́̈͒̓̇́̿͒̀̏͆̈̐͒̅̂͐͗̑̔̆̈́̂́͌̏͂͌̐̇̒̄̈́̉̄̓̀̆̋̇͋̔̒̔̂̉̆̏̓̊͒̃̀͐̀͛̐̂̓̈́̋͒͌̇̌̆͆̑̀̈́̊̀̌̐̍̑̒́͛̾̆̀̎̾̎̀͋̽̿̇́͗̈́̌͆͋̑̍̒̎̐̃̊̈́̀̒̇͌̌͆̆̈́͒̈́̊̀̏̽͆͋̏̊̊̏̂̍͗̈́̇̈́̊͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̸̡̡̢̪͕̟̻̝͉̪̙̣͈̻̯̻͚̗̻̰͖̥͎̯̬͉̼͎̫̖̠̭̞̘̤̣̞͈̖͙͙̎̍̿̄͒̇͌̓̏̇́̓̿̌͌̓͆̈́̍͊̐̂̈́̓̓͆̕̚͜͠͠ ̸̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̢̡̧̛̛͖͖̫͎̦̺̘̼̙̟̱͍͔̲̦̱̞̗̝̟̼͚̬̺̺̭̩̣͎̱͈̦͇̺̝̗̱͙̼̣̼͉̲̩͚̰͓̙̤̰̙̻̟̗̪̤͔̪̼̺̗̩͚̯̱̗̼̬̗͈͚̤̣̱̝͇̖̝̱̳͍̤͖͓̱̖̮̗̮͙͉̰̲̼̪̘̼̭̪̬̤̹̹̱̗͈̘̠̯̜̳̫̝̙͇̩̮͓̳͉̺̤̳̤̯̼͖̩͙͍͈͕̪̤̗͈̦̮͎̬̠͍͙͎̯͚͖̝͉̠͍͖͕̰̮̗͙͈͙͇͓͔͌̈́̓̍͆͆́̈́̔̽̍̉͂́͗̇͌͊́̎͌͋̈́̓͒͒̓̉̽̈̉̐́͑͒̄̅̃́̀̆̓̌͗̇͊̈́́̃̔̾̅̒͛̓̔̿̀̊́̇̎̽͑́̑́̒̈̎̄̿͋̍̎͆̏̓̌̅͑͑̊͐̉͗̂̍̃̾̀̈̈͛́̎̀̑͊̈́̽͆̊́̋̓̽̃͑̽̇̾̏̽̓̌͗̂͗̆͐̾͌͒̄͌̿̆̍͒̀̇̾̓͆͋̒̓̅̀̈́͒̍̾̌͗́́̈̈́̔̊̈́̆̉̎̾̏̀͗͐̑͆͌̾̈́́̍̀͆̏̈́̒̈̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̶̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̖̺̳͇̞̙̟̼̹͎̰͎̳͍̞̞̲̖̼̗̻̟̖̥̥̙̱̫̮̤͒͐̓̍̀̑̈̉͂̔̏̌̓̏̉͌̐̎̀̓͋̌̍̈̎̍̂͆͑̏́̂͛̈́̈̉͌̀̂͛͛͐̾̈́̏̄̓̒̃͆͐͒̈́̈̇͋̽̈͗͛̋̓̎̊̏̈́͊̐̄̾̃̔̍͆̍̀̑̅̐͐́̈̃͂̇̇̃̌̐̈́̈̀̽́͑͆̈́̏̈́̀͋̌͒͗̑̿̈́̾̅̀̈̾̅̀̌̾̒̏̽̉̉́͂͑͌͛̀̑́͊̐̏̄̈́̊̾̓͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ę̵̨̨̢̨̨̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͕̙̬̮̜̮̯̪̫̳̪͕͈̝̤͕̱̗̣̦̪̜̜̺͓̳̖̻̥̦̺̭̤͎̠̠͔͎̼̮͈̳͙̻̜̣͖͓̰̭͇̫̭̙̝͓̹̜͎̠̣̥̣͎̝̝̫͍͙͙̯̯͙̜̟̹̤͓̻̱̹̠̣̙͎͔̤͚̖̘̠̩̤̦̳̟̳̤̼͉̤̫̙͇͓̜̝̹̰̼̗̝̲̩̪̙͈̺̼̗̯͖̗̺͓͕̗͈̞͚̬͖͚̟̖͍̞̭̣̘͈̣̗͚͚̦́̑́̔̆̓̀̄̑͆̊͋̀̉̔͗̊̐̂̀̊̀̈͗͊̇͒͒͑͊̽͌̄̈́͌̓͒̈́̓̋̀̇̒̍̓̔̋̂͐̀̓̈́̔̾͗̊̈́͗͐̈͛͆͒̓̄̍́̔͂̈́͊̋͂̄́͋́̎͑̇̌͒̅̾̌̋̊͐̂͑̿́͋̍̾͋͒͐͊̅̎͆̍́̍̔͋̒͑̒̅̑̋͑̆̈̌̆̈́̑͑̀̊̉͆̈́̎̓́̉̎́̈́́̈́̀̏͆̊̊̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̢̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛͖̭̺̣̝͍͉̫͙͙̪͔͔͙͈͎̖͎̜̹͉̤̜̳͚̪̹̭͚̣̻̘͓̼̝̗̟̤͖͚̖̺͙̲̘̝̥̤͙̥̘̜͚̼͉̘̠̮̱͖̼͍̞̟̳͚͎̤̙̖̤̯̮̹̥͓̻̦̭̠̦͉̋̆̄͛̒̊́̓̌̉̔̔́̌̊́̂̑̈́͆͌̋͑̆̈́̄͂̈́̃̎͗̑̓̔̆͋̔̃͐̾͋͊͐͆̐̐̅̀͑̄͌̓̆̒̀̄͌̔͌̎͗͑͆̈́̋͒̀̀̀̓͊̈́̐̒̓̽͑́̾̃͊͊̿̓̾̔́̀̎̓̾̂̓̏̓̀̓͛̽̌͛̈͋̀͐͆̐͂͋̐̅̾̍͒̑́̎̅̅̊͊̏̏̆̎̾̑͌̎̏̆͒̈́̅̅̏́̾̿͊͊̽̂͋̌̈̎̇̆̊͛̓̃͌̽͐̔͋̈́̔̿̓̾̂͐̌͑̈̇̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅe̴̡̡̢̛̱̯͉̦͓͎̭̜͉̳̭̟̞̪̱̮̓͌͂͛͗̐͂͋͐̈̓͑͛̊̈́̇̏̀̈́̆̔̋̇̀̎̔̈́͗́̈̾̃͛̾̔̿̈́́͌̿͛̿̃͆͆̂̈́̉̎͂̌̆̈͋̉̏̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅȓ̵̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̘̳̫͎̞̘̞̹͉͖̜̟̩̯͙̗̣̜̣͚̼̭̳̜͓̗̳̭̘̥̖̗̺͈̯̩̓́̒̎͒̈́̓̈́̅̈́͆̑͋̽̑̐̓̏̄̌̒̽̓̒͌̄͛̋́̿̒̓̆̐͒̈́̾͌̊͌͂̓̔̊̉̊̊̈̀͗͂͗̓͆͒̿̋̈̄̽͗̏̓̋͐́̀͌̿̿̐̊͋̋̏̅͂͋̐̌͋͛̋̓̄̈́̓͒̄̆̀̊̊͗̈͋̇̇̌͗͌͊̂͂̈́̄̈́̍̿̉͛̑͑͊͂͛͋̔̀̑̏͂̑̎͆̀̌̓̍̓̉̃͊͂̂̽͊̉̋͌͂͂̈̈́̊͆̂̅̊͂̎̔̌̎̇̈͊̓͌̍̉̈́̾̽͐͑̂́̋̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅv̶̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̧̡̝̺͈̩͔͇̝͚̹̮̤̥̤̞͈͖̳͍̱̫̙͉̤̺̯̩̲̰̪̥̳͕͖̣̬̗̠̠̫͙̙͔͚͉͚̫͕̲̳̗̪͕͓̖̩͓͎̘̮̦͇͍̜̺̠̺̥͔̦̠̟̯̯̳̦͔̞̰͈͉̰̼͙̭̳͙̤͇̘̹̩̠̲̮͓̭̻͕͇̤̫͈̙͖̱̬̜̱̜͚̺̫̖̼͍̜͓̤͕̮̖̰̫̯̰̥̣̯̣̞̲̬̝͖̞͕̞̭̮͍̖̜̱̭̦̖͔͔̝̙͈̳̘̗̯͈̞̟͙͔̤̰̻͎͉̼̻̣̩͇͙͎͎̺̣̮̀̔̈͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅę̸̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̱͚̱̦͔͓̙͍̺̣̯̩̭̜͈͙̹̝̰̻̜̠͉̭͍͓̱̫̼̮̳̳̝̣̗͇̥̪̹̪̪͈̞͎̟̹̟͎͙͚͓̘̹̹͉̬̱̤̲͓͔͈̖͕͉̝̪͍̖̤̤̯̺̻͇̟͔̹̺̬̻͓̣̮̲̭̺̹̭̟͍̮͇̜̙͍̘͕̻̥̪̖̼͔͚̻̣͍̞͍͕̩̂͆̅̿̀͋͂̄̃̊̉͆̉̒̄̀̈́̀̊͒̐̄͑̇̏̒̉͊́͋̌̈͗̾̂̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛͉̰͎̂̔̌̉̄͑̋̀̄̄̾̈́̀͌̅͆̇̌̅̊̉̋̔̐̓̀͒͑̉̿̋͒͗̈́̾̇̂͛̄́̓̆̄̓͗͋͗̓̐͑͗͋̅͋̃͌́̈͊̆̏́̄́̆̆͐͆̉͗̑̉̾̆̅̿͌̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝i̵̢̨̛͍͙͙̮̬̹͖̲̻̠͉͍̱͎͎͉̘͚̟̍̐̾̿͐̿͛̓̿̒̎̌̊͐̾͂͐͊̌̾̓̊̂͌̍̄̏̒͛͘̕͜͝͝͠t̷̢̨̛̛̹̰̪̥̬͓̦̠̲̗̬̝̟̖͙̠͈̹̣̘̖͔̺͎͈̤̥͔͈̥̲̥͎̻̳͕̘̬̙͈̀̈́̽̽͛͑̋̊̈́̈́͊̀̃̆͋̃̀̇̈́̈́͒̅̔́̈́̑̆̃͐̆̃́͂̐̈͋̈̔̾̓̂̅̑͂̍͑̕̕͝͠͝͝͠.̴̨̡̨̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̗̝͚͙͓͓̺̮̦͓̖͖͈̝͇͚̟̭̱̗̺̝͇̟̯̲̼̻̝̪̘̜̝͓̩̻̯͚̯̩͚̠͔͚̼͇̘̱̰͎͍̰̲͔͕̟̼̞̞̟̪͍̼̻̯̰̘͔͙̖͙̥͓͔̬̯͕̩̘̠̝̖̙̼̥̼̗͚̜̫̘̯͉͖̩̜͎̮͉̙͔̗͚͚͖͖͖̳̲̘̯͙̺̖̥̰̲͆̌͆͆͂̐̀̔̃̈́̒̈́̏̃̓͆̉̔̏̂̀͆̿̏̈́̂̆͐̏̓͆͌͌̉̍̍̏͆̄͗͊̈̇̿́̈̎̒͊̃̅̃̾̐͋͒̀͂̔̆̑̀̿̄̊̓͑͆̂͊͆̃̈́̈́̃͒̑͑̀̑̆̍̿́̎͋̉̎̂͋̔̒́̐̑̿͋̎̀̎̓̄̅̊̃̄̈́́͂̒̉̀̐̍̆̅̽͑͑͗̂̇͂͆͂̓̎̈̂͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ  
̶̧̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̠̟̣̠̗̺̬̟̯̙̰̼̯̥̙̗̳͉̰̠̘̹̣̦̦̲͎̬̮͖̘̼͚͓̘̞̗͈̖͖̗̥̰̣̭͎͈̻̗̯̻̜̖͕̰͇͚͔̘̬̥̦̥̳͇̼̜̘̰͇̤̠͉̻̞͈̻͔̙̺̳͚̪̝̼̹̖͇̼̮̹̟͖̦͙͔̞͍̼̳͈͈̮͎̠̮̙̱̤̻͚̜͕͕̙̱͙̖̱͙̘͔̘̻̼͚̫̯̖̼̤͖͔̹͖̮̗̳͇͓̹͇̼̣̜̙̫͕͓̪͈̙͕̻͎̼͔̬͇̹̠̰̟̥͇̺͙̱̩̪̣̝̗͔̌̔̌̊̒͆̉̃̿̂̂̂̐̄̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̨̧̛̛̭͚̰̰͕͓̖̠͚̬͍̫͖̭̫͇̺͖̮̪̤͚̝͎͎̤̺̫̱͇̜͙̰͙̟̜͈̰̩̺̮͉̦̲̠͇̟̳̮͓̞̳̪̯̖͚̣̘̖̫̥̮̟̪̐̃͐̈̅̈̈̄̑͗͛͐̅̈̽̍̅͋͋̏̍̂̐̒͊͑͌͊́͌̽̏́͑͊̑̇͋̿̀̀̂̀̏͒̽̊̈́͗̓̈̇͋̆̉̌̊̂̄̓̉̈́̉̈̑̾͐͗̐̔̈́̌̐̌͒̃͌͊̌́͂̃̓̈́̐̈́́̅́͛̄̉̈͆̿̌̒̈́̀̅̐̈̽̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅa̵̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̛̛̗̫͕̱̯͓͔̪̩͚̩̱̳̬̱̜͈̘͎̣̮͖̟͔̹̻̟̥͍̱̭̮̖̖̻͙͇̟̘̭̬̖͔͎͍͎̗̫̥̗͈͚̗̝̲̙̫̪̲̪͇̼̘̼̞̠̤͙̣̙̪̖͍̭̗͕̜̤̞̟̲̬̠̼̬̮͎̹̪̘̙͕̤͎̲̼̟̙͙̠̱̥̲͎̣̼͙͇͓̞͕͈̹̺͈̪̭̠̍͊̂͋̎͛̃͑̓͌͊̐͐̃̓͐̀͑́̈́̒͒̓̐̌͆̉͌͛̊̅̓̅̊̇̀̋̄̐͒͒̅̒̐͒͛͊̋͒̋̐̇̋̒́̓̒̈́̾́̎̇̿͊̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̴̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̤̳͔̼̫̟̭̬̥̙̞̠̰͍̜̝̥̪̗͈̠͖̰͇͎͍͙̹̪̠͙̦̞̙̣̮͎̗̮̗͙͇̱̹͎̫̝̳̺͎̬͚̲͍͇̬̩͙̣̰͕͎̣͉̠̱̥̣͍̘̭̤͔̠̞͙̰̤̟̭̳̺̳̮̫͎̣̘̳̩̙̯̪̼̞̣̩̠͉̣̗̗̝̭͎͚̙̥͔̫̜̤̼̣͙̥̥̤̄̀̍͛͐̈́̐͗̂͛̽̑͂̅̂́̆̓̐̀̿̊͑̈́͛̐̽͐́̇̑̉̐͛̂̀̉̃̆̽̐͊͐͛̀̅̀͊̃̋̑̑͆̍̓͆̿̓͋̐̀͑͒͂̊̀͛̓͒̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḫ̵̡̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̠͚͕̘̙̳͕̺̬͈̫͓͕͇̟̭͇̩̗̘͍̪̜̣͉̥͕̰̙̳̰͉̫̻̖̬̙̝͓͓̗͎͔͈͓͙̹̻̟̲̜̱̜͎̤̮͖̖͙̖̭̣̣̖̠͈̩̬͇̹͍͖̜̘̬͎̹͙̹̻̣͍͇̼͍̱̞̟̯̼̙̳̣̦̣̻̫̻̺̫̼̹̤͈̰̝̳̜̥̘̺̣̹̖̻͉̯̝̳͖̺̼̦̗̖̝͉̻̜̪̞̳̝̭̻͎͖̯̗͔̮̺̞̺͎̼̮̣͖̦̖̼̣̤̙́͛́̑̽̏̌̀͌̎̽́͆̾̾͋͗̏̓̉͛̊̆̓̏̀̀̃̓̊̀̀̒̄̒͌͗̊͒͂̎̊̊̒͑̓͆̓̆͂͑̄̏͋̈́̈́̈́̔̇͊̿͛̐͐̈̈͛́̿͌͗͛̋̏̐͊̾́̿̉́̽̈̈̀̀̈́̓͊̄̃̄̊͂̇̾̉́͌̒̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̧̨̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̛̛͈̞̫̖̭͙͉̻̫̬͚̰̠̞͖͙̟̬̠̜͉͕͔̙͈͖̰̩̺̗͉͇̲̳̤̺̝͍̘̠̩̘̠͕͚̬͔̳͔̗̖̭̳̮̯͚̰͚̠̫͔̞͓̫̼̖̠͎̬̼͇̣͕̜̞͈͖̥͔̝̲̺̩̼̝̪̘̻̯̮̞̹̙̖̩̫̥̩͔͙̖̮͈̤̞̭͙͎̺̙͚̱̜̩̘̭̩͈̩̮̹̯̼͈̬̳̮͖̞̘͉̼̦͇͈̭̣̙͔̼̘̤̳̖̝͇̺̪̬͈̻͇̠̣̦͙̞̺̞̮̱̺̃͆̀̎́̾̈́̉̂͐͆̆͋͒͒̈́̎͒̏̎͌͂̓̒̋̀́̅̇́̒̄̈́͋͌̇͆͒̎̌̈̾̽͊̾͊̔̃̀̀͂̅͗̀͑͂̽͒̽̋̂͑̇͑̿̔̄̊̊̽͑̏̎̊̅̓̍̓̃̒͌̆̀̀̇̏͂͛̍͒̾̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛͍͑̾̓̈̆̓̈̔̓̏̔́͂̽̓̋͋̒̍̐̌́͋͂̎̂́̓͆́̃̆̒͐̐͊́̓̇̂̽̍́͐̾̀̈́̿̔̒͛͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝I̵̡̨̧̧̛̛̻͕͉̭̭͇͍̩̬̮̻̥̩͍̻͎̹̪̙̪̻̦̫̐͋̏̏́̔̉̄̾̈́̇͌̍̌̑̋̎̂͐̽͒̌̏͑̏͛͌̓͗̂̎̆̀̔̂͂̔̃̊͛̀̃̇̃̄̇̊̅͊̏̄̆̈̎͆͋̐̆̌̏̆̀́̇͒̑̾̾̀̽͊̌̊͋́̈́̌̆̃́̈͛̈́̀͊̓͌̈́̑̽̒̿̃̄̉̈́͊̒͊̔͊͗̀̉̿̐̔̑̎̌͋́͛̽̊͐̃̓̋̋̔́̌͐͐͋̃̈́̑̒̃̌̓̔̓̽̓̈́̍͛̍̃̍̿̍͂̃̓̆͛͋́̆̄̔̀̉͒̒̔̇͊́̎̐͑̀̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̶̢̡̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̨̡̧̛̼͙̜̰̲̝͈͈͉͔̟̜̬͖͔̗̖̗͚͙̭̳̫͉̭̭̘̞̬͍͚̙̙͖͔͓̲͚̭̫̻̰̹͙̪̻̥̮̮̼̱̙̹̮̦̳̗̙̦͕̘̗͖̦͇̜͈̫̞͉̝̤̜̗̟̯̣̯̤͕͙̟̰͍̘͖͙̣̪̪͇̩̱̭̠̜͇̟̗̫̯͉̙͖̣̖͉̥͈̤̬͔̻̮̙̹̘̩̲͚̬̄̽̄̏̒̄͐̇̀̾́̾̐̄̓̒͂͊͊̆̒̂̍͋̏͌̿̔́͌͛̽̾͆̐͊̈́̈́͌̈́͐͊̎͌͋̀͗̓͛̔́̓̽̑̿̈́̓̂̄̎̌̍̊́́̇̔͆̒̓̇͑͂̊̍͌͌̓̿͛̽̏̓̓̀̇̊̍͐̐̔̐̄̀̄̍̽͗́̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅč̷̨̧̨̨̛̛͕̦͚͔̗͓̣̜͍̺͖͖̠̝̦̬̯͎̮̖͚̼̦̲̻͔͓̭͈͓̫̝͓̦̙͉͍̲̮͖̟̗̪̬͎̣͓͖̙̱̤̮̲̩̟̯͕̥̽̓͌̌̎̉́̓͊̈̈́̇̊̅͋̈́͛͊̓̈́̓́̂̋̿͗͂͑͑͆̔͛̈͑̌̌͆̽̄̆̈́̍̅͗́͋͒͌̅̀̄͌̉͊̇̋͛͋̈́͛̈́́͆̈́̇͌̊̽̔͊͗͌̐̍̇̒̇́̍̿̃̓͋̎̓̓͗͑͋̃̈́͌̐̀̇́̐̈́̀̃͌̊̕̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̷̢̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̛͔̙̦͎͖̠̩̝̣̩͔̘̣̫̫̣̦̪̮͚̘̘̠͕͈̯̟̱̣̹͖̭̪͚͔͚̠̦̠̲͍̗̺̲̱͉͇̯͉̱̜̱̣̥͇̙̦̘̩̣̩͈̜͈̺̹̠͉̯̳̜̏̂̍͗͗͗̎́̌͐̈́͊̃̂̐̔̌̓́́̆̍̔̅͗̉̑͗̐̎̇͒̈́̊̐̉̈́̀̐̍̔̔̍͒̑̊̆̃̽̐̐̒̆̈́̓͗̏͑̔͋̀̓̐͗͒͋́́̀̾̆̅̉̒̋̍̐̆̊̀̓͌̔̓̓̑̀̋̈́̽́̃̌͊̓̒̍̈́̃̋̀̍͛̍̽̉̏́͗̋̅̒̅̇͋͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅų̵̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̙͖̳̱̬̙̲͕̤̣̮̟͙̗͚͇͍͓̺̠̣͙̠̫̗͓̗̪̜͉͉̝̩͖̠͇̺̪̜͙̮͍͙̻̥̱̪̩͙͍̠̪̻͓͇̯̖̤̭̤̹̫̮̜̠̤̺̻͎͇͍̪̗̤̲̣͚̱͈̬̱̞̤̼͙̲̳̞̥̲͍͉̱̗͇̰̹̺̭͓̣͖̮̫̗̰̻͖̘͍̫͇̝̬̳̺̣̜̲͓̬͕̮̙̝̩̦͚̪̯̙̼̖̖̤̹͕͍̩̗͍̩̮͖̙͙͉͉̻͈͊̎̅͛̄̊͂̓̌̽̂͗́̑̇̄̒̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅl̷̢̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̪͇̰̜̱͍̪̟̹̱̳̫͕̥̺̼̘͙̮̲̙̳̥͈̘̪̭̅̍͗̔̈̑̔̓̅̆̌̈̊̓͑͆̂͑́̽̓͗̓̇̌̉̍͂͊̋̓̀̏̀̄͌̋̑͗̀̿̾̐͆̿̿̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅd̵̨̨̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̮̳̲̬͚̭̠̼̟̝̳͎̖̪̝̙̦͖͚͙͚̥͕̹̣̝̭͈͕͙͓̘̘̖̖̫̲̮̖̳̩̻̻̰̻̠̱͔̪̞͉̪̼̩̗̣͉̙͔̘͓̼̻̝̥̪͔̦̭͔̭̞̯̩̼̳̲͕͇̞̠͇̭͍̰͙͍̘̩̦̟͎̱̻͕͇̹̮̜̖̱̝̙̠̯̘̫̯̩̰̮͓͍͙̻͖͈̬͓̳̲̜̤̭͎͎̖͖̤̽̉̏́̈́͆̄͒̂̈́̈̅̃̽̌̂̏͗̔̎̉̓̎͑̉́͗̇̿̓͌̅̎͒̆́̌͑͒̽͐̏̄͌̔͛̅̈́̀̃͑̄̀̿͆̃̊̏͂̀̅̂̓̆͑͊̂͆͊̍̈́̐̿̋́̑̀̇͌͆̔̀͋̉̎̌͑̇͐̀́͌̌̏͗̓̔̿́̈̑̋́͋̏̍̓͒̂̄͛̋̌̎̓͆̈́͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͈͕̟͎̯̮̭͉̳̬̺̬̼̤͉͓͖̼̞͈͍̤̠͙͔̯̠̗̥̝̤͕̪͇͙̥̟̝̫͉͖̗͕̝̮̖̤͙̭͍̻͕̘̮͓̦͓̠̳͖̬̼̜͉̜̪͚̱͔͉̬͇̜̺̭͖̜̳̯̰̣̯̜̤͍͕̘̟͈̱̠̠̟̰̻̜̰̭̹̥̝͕͉̲͇̘̹̳͙̞̟͓̗̱̥͕̱̰͎̱̪̗̞̞̞̮̳̺̩̳̘̗̟͍̪͖̺͙̠̠̤̟̙̱̗͎̲̫̜͕̠̓͒͛̌̒͌̈́͑̇̅̎̿̉̌̌́̈̌̍̿́̎̌͒̆̅̔͒̄̑̅̄͛̾̍̐̏̑͑͆̑̌̈́́̈́̈́̾̌͒̏̒̈̃̀̿̓͐͐̑͗̏̾̄̃̋̍͑̓̅̽̓͑̆̈́̀̈́̋̏̀͒̀͒̀̊͆͗͒̈́̀̾͛͌̈̓̓͋̾̃͑͊́̂́͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̜̪͓̻̫̤̻̲͖̹̝̣̤̦̟͍̺̣̤͕͙̼̯̤̲̻͓͓͎͕̫̞̣̟̳̻̱͔̜̣̝͖͈͚͙͈̰̱͎͎̺̬̜̗̹̣͇̼̖̥̣͎̟͉̦̣̬̻̯̬̥̺͔̭̣̱̯̖͉̪̱͔͑͌̈́̏̃̌̎́̂̈́́̊̓͗͒̆̑́̔̐͒͛̒̾̅̑̆̒̊̎̅̅̈́͗̀͗́̑̂̍͛̄̂͗͌͂̐́̒̊̀̒͂̇̽̓̎̈́̒̒͆̈́̉̀̉͋̀̉͌̿̔̊̈́̎͊̑̆̆͌̃̉̇͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅt̸̢̡̨̧͎̘̥̹͓͙̘̬̳͖͍̪̩̺͈͈̭͕̫̣̗͔̲͓̬̤͍̣͈͖̘̪̻̗̹̳̬̺͕̮̰̺͇̔̇͑̆͊̃́͛̀̐̎̕͠ ̵̡̡̢̳̝̯̱̪̗̲̻̥̘͇̜̠͓̞̞̠̭͖̘̺̲̺̤͚̰̜̠͎̋̍͜͠ń̵̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̧̡̗̘͔̗̺̙͉͚̭͈̯̪̣̗͙̣̤̪̜̼̯̙͔̯̠͍̩͈͙̟͓͈͇̟͍̺̮͙͍̭̻̘͖̮̦̫̯̯̰͈̗̪͎͙̪̼͉̥̪̳̺̗̪̤̬̯͙͔̙̘͇̺͚̩̭̯͖͚̘̘̮̣̞̺̭͖̝̖͇̝̙̠̻͎̤͚̱̪̟͈̫͎̠̩̤̜͇̪̗̝̲̮͔͕̱̰͉͍̫͍̺̰̘̼̺̞̝͈̝͇̫͍̻̟̞͔͚̤̗̼͙̘̺͈̣̩͙͚̫̬̬̥͔͔͍̗̲̦̲̯̫͙͔̻͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͓̜͚̠̙̭͚͇͇͚͍̙͇̩̫͇͕̩̣̟͉̳͉̫̖͎͔̖͔̘̺͓̣͖͉̻̭͕̙̝̗͍̖̻͕͙̟͖̼̣͓̜͍̫̯̗̼̣͉̬͓̠̱͎͕̤͎̖̞̦͕͙̝͙̠͉̝̜͙͚͇͈͕̞̜͔͕̤͈̗̘̤͎̩̬͎̜͉͔̼̠̲͔̲̦͔̬̫̤͇̥̰̭̼̪̠̟͍̫̪̤̯̠̞͖̯̰̙̳̯̩͚͙̰̼͕̘͍̤̠̳̖͖̪̟̦̭͚̣̙̫̰̥̥̬̻̳͙̲͍̝͉̩̣͔̟̘͍͓̟͕͇̘͎̖̗͓͓̤̫͇̥͛͗̀̍̉̽͌̋̆͌̆͋̄̀̓͑̊̽̍̄̈́̈́̈́̀͆̋͑́̓͒̎͌͋̅͛̋̓̍̐̂̈́̇̈̐̄̄̀̈́̈̓͑̏̄͊͋͑̽̾͋͋̍͗̏̍̈́̈͋̾̈́̌̔̈́̔͌̀̋̆͆͊͑͐̇̔̾̿̓̆̏͂̂͗̋͋͊̂͌̀̊͂̐̆́͒͋̀͋́́͌͛̉̃̂͊̿͌̆̌̃̏̎̆̂̔͛̈́͑͑͂̋͌͋͗͐̓̒͗̇̍̓̓̆̏̓͐͆̊̾̑͐̎̏̋̀̂̋̏̅͌̽̄́̌̈́̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅv̶̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̫̗̺̹̳̻̫͍͇̞̰͚̪͍̘̗̗͓̗͓̯̭̜͍̬͔̻͍͉̭̰̝̬͈͉̻̦̰͉̱̠̱̠̠̮͇̫͚̺͕̻͚͙͔̞̥̰̙̳̘̣͙͈̬̪̮̻͇͇̜̼̘͔̯̻̯̟͇̤̩̜̲̌̐̉́͐̒͑̂̀̄̓̑̂̀̀́̓̓̉͋͋̿̃̆͑͗͒̉̈́͋̈́͗́͂̓̌͛̍̇̇͗͌̍̇͋̽̏̆̐̂̒̌̀̊͂̏̓̉͆̽̊́͊́̇̈̽̀̊̓̑̔̏̓͊̅͛̾̑̊͂͛̄̒̿͗͗̈͋̉͆̾͐̓͆̒̀̄̂̾̅̐͒͆͐͌̇̇̀̃̉͂͊̏̄̂͆̍̎̀͐̽͐́͌̈́͌̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̵̡̨̧̨̨̜̟͎͇͓͎̺̻̝͉̳̼̖̳̼̟̲̭͚͖̥̺͈͂̓͂̈́͋́̾͌͐̌̃̄̌̃̆͌̒͒̆̌̈̆̋̈́͐̾̓̊̈́̚̚͠͝r̴̛̹̯̭̟̳̲͓͎̙̒̀͒̃̓͊̒̓̔̅̍͗͋́̿̽̐̈́͛̀̋̊͊́͆̓̂̈́͗̆̈́͑̔̎̀̀́̅̆͒̊̌̾͑̈͂̒̈̏̈́̏̂͗̏̾̄̈́̒͋̃̓̉͗̿̏́̐̑͗̓̈́̾͊̓̀̍͆̈́͊̾̓̍̋̽͊͊͆̆̉̈́͑̓͛͆̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡͚̼̜̩̠̪̺͓̞͕̤͚̬̠̦͍͚͈̝͕̠̳̱̝̗̟͖̝͖̭͚͈̥͍̲̹̬͈̯̗̜͕̪̗̹̱̣̦̰͚̲͉͕̫̦̜̲̘̻̙̣͍͚̯̤͖͎̺̭̼̻͙͔͈̣͕̪͙̭̫̣̗̺͓̥͖̭̝́̑̀̾̀̀̀̍̀̐̈́̊͆̑̽̋͊͋̃͗̿̉̌̓͂́̒̋̐̀̍͌̒̈́̿͒̍͑̽͂̈́̃̈́̍̍̅̐̅̎̋̃͛̂͑͒̈́̂̎̃̈́́͌̄̍̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̨̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛͔̹̱̻̥̖͉̠̪̜̥̻̻̲̲̬̜͉̝͈͇̳̥̦̯̬̲̲̱̘̜͓̠͔̻̫̥̺̘͇̜̰̬̝̬̬͉͙̞͉̥̣͇͇͍̳̖̳͇̲͔̘͔͍͕̳͉͕̜̞͍͉͓̭̣͇̗̗͓̬̺͕̰͎̼̤̊̿͋̈́̏̅̿̾̾͊̄͗̋͂͆̈́̇̿̎̈́̒̈́͛̆̑̅̉̉̔̏̓̃̿̎͊̓̌͊̀̃̄̎͋͂̾̀̿̇̃͛͂̑͒͂̿̔̈̐̎̆̋͛͑́̽̎̋͒͋͐͊̀̃̐̽́͊͐́̈́̐̊̾̏͋͋̀̅̇̀̆̓́̎͋̽̉̇̐̈́̊͑̽̋͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̡̛͈̞̝͈̱̫̻̞̰̬͑̄̄̒̈́̽̓̊̃̓̎͂̓̄̆̒̚͘̕͝y̴̡̨̡̡̨̡̢͉̰͔̖͉̭̦̯͙͓̼̩̜͚̗̞̻̲̘̟̣̭̟̭̲̼͇̞̜̥̣̤̱̖̬̼͇͍͚͕̹͓͚̪̹̫͇͉͎̬̙̱͕̪̹͖̜͔̤̺̬̯̖̝̯̯̞̹̫̠̼͖͍͚͕̙̼̙̝̤͍̰̦͎̭̙͎̗̳̅̓̄̽̂̋̉̂͒́͛̅̎̇͛̐̀͋̍̏̓̿͗̕̚͘͜͠͠ͅ ̸̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̛̘͓͚̪̗͕̞͔̰̮͈̺̦͉͈̰͕̘̝̱͈̳̯͉̖̟̯̮̞̻͚̘͎̣͎̻̭̱͍̣̹̜̝͎̝͈̜͓̹̭̝̲̗͉͇̲̹̙̱̺̗̰̺͇͎̗̲̮̠̜͉̯̣̼͇̟͈͖̼̲͕̫͈̪͍̠̘̩̻̼̦̜̱͉̺̭̜̜̺̠̠̿̍̃͂͊͗͊̅̇̍̂̾͂̀̓̾́́̈́̌̓̑͊̓̑͒̃̅̎̇͐̏̈́̈́͂̄̏̈́̅̇͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠ţ̷̨̡̧̛̖̝̝̫̙͔̲̙̫̩̘̲̜͇͓̞͇̞̺̰͓͈̼̠̤̹͚̯̮͍͉̘̲̥͈̭̦̱̯̪͔̱̥̬̞͎̯̖̟̠̰̼̲̳̩̙̱̣̳̗͇̘̫̟͎̹͔̳̺̳̠͛͂̌͛̔́̑̆͗̔̿̓̍̏͑̐́̒͊̃͂͂͊̓̂̾̊͋̑͆̿́̅͂͐̈́̀̆̈́̉͗̓́͆̇̾͌̓͒̃̈́̾̓͌̋̀̅̃̅̓̈́̑͋̎̌̑̎͆́̐͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ḧ̴̢̢̛̛̛̛̺̱̰̣͈̱̦̻̠̠̖̝̩̟̫̘͔͙̳̠̝͇̙̥̋͐͐͒̆̽̀̀̊̀͊̃̉͒͑̏̀͊̀́̈̀̑͊́̈́̊̊̈̑̓̎͐̓̽̂͆̾̿̅͊͒̿́̓̈́̏̀͆͋̾̄̿̐̀͊̈́̈̃̊̿̾̿̅̾́̂̈́̀̂̓͆̀͆́͆̈́̅̌͐͆̽͛̊̈́͂̂͊̈́̌̈́͑̒̈́̊̈̀̀̉̈͂̀͒̾̿̋̾͌̔͐̎̽̃̇̋̅̀̆͑́̓͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅä̸̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̲̲̞̘̳̼̫̗̥̣̭̪̠̗̫̙̤͈̮͓̥͚̟̩̰̬̹̺̲͚̖͕̳̥̝̟̣̬͇̩̯͕̼̤͍̻͈̫̲͎̖̲͓̣͎͇̠̼̞̹͈̗̖͍͕̥̰̠̭̹̬͔̣̜͔̥͍̘͚͎̫̠̭̲̝̝̮́̈́̂̑̈̓͊͋͑͌̋̽̋͐́̍̽̏̒̒̄̀͛̽̏̽͑̾͆̔͒̍̾͆̊̏̋͊̊̎̈́͊̐͊̇̆̅̎́̈́̓̅̐̉̾̓̄̆̔̄̈͆̋͋̍́̏͑̂̓͗̄̽̎͆͐͊͂̅́̈́̎̏̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅt̸̢̨̢̡̢̧̛̟͈̞̺̩̯̯̯͍̙̲̰͉͈͖̣̰͕̠̩̤̙̫̣̲͇̻̺̮̬̮̤̱̺̼̻̘̯͎̩̯̳̹͍̲̖̲͎̮̱̹̻͔̩̜͉͈̗͎̻̳̟̥̺͖͉̜̝͇̹̥̩̝́̆̏̑̏̃̀͋͛͒̑̈́͆͊͂̂́̽̉̍͐̌͛̎͋͆͊̏̅̆̄̽̽̓̈́̏͂̄̅̾̿͌̆͆̿̌̔͆̌̔͑͋̅͊̆̑̂̌̌͆̋̃̐̿̐͛́̑̅̾͂͐̋̒̿̆͋̆͐͂̆̂͐̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ.̴̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̨̧̛̭̦̹̮̣͕̥̼̫̼̜͚̲̩̭͍͓̘̻͈̭̙̭̞͓̹͈̤̩͕͚̯͙͍̦̥̫͍͖͚̟̠̖̠̰̜̲̱̬̹̝̬̗͚͕̬̲̞̖͈̩̝̺̣̮͇̺̙̼̬͍̆̏̇̈́͗͊͗̀̈̏͌́̈́̐̌̀̒̇̿͛̅̐̆͗̉́̈́̈́̈́̀̅̆̊͑̂́̓̉̃͒̈́̌͋̃̓͌͂̈́̌̀͛̏̍͗̑̌͊̀̋́̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠


	4. 4

Į̴̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̖̳̙̳͈̪̫̫̲̩̪͉̠͓͔͕̙̼͔̻͇̟͎̪̻͍̗͚̻̼̦͙̖̬͓̗͉͕̳͇̟̗͎̫͇̖͙̬̮̻͉̰̦̦̤̞͚̟̠̼͕̗̻̘̼͎̫̹̝͓̗͕͖͓̰̘͓̺͓̩̗̲͔̰̞̪͔̻̩͇͈͕̳̣̘͍͓̗̜̖̯̯̙̼̜̲̰̙̫̰̫̫͉̤̜̳̜͉̼̹̟̰̞̟̼̲̗̼̠͔̥̻̪̼̗͉͚̙͎͇̤͉̪̻̱̤͖͔͚̟̗̣̙̙̠̘͎͚̬̦͈͍͈̰̟̺̭̣͕̻̯̤̺̫̥͓̹͕̤͇̖͔̗̠͇͇̙̣͇̜̝̪̻̙̻̝̎̃̓̊̽̓́̉̃͌̈́̿͋͒͒̈́̓͑͋́̓̓̀̀̄̀̍́͑̑̔̈̀͋̾̿̇͂̀͗̉̏̎̈́̋͑̐̅̃͑̽͆̅̒̃̍̾̈́̾̅̑̇̿̅̒͂̊̄̂͑͛̒́͑́̓̉̿͐̎̇́̆̀́̆̈́̾̐̊͊̈̃̓̈́̌̒̐̍͛͛̐̈̈́̓̋̆̃̔͑̆̌̇̓̆̆͌̌̊́͗̒͑͂̈́̒͐̈̇͐̍̐̿̇̏͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̜̪̫͔͚̜̬̦̬̺̺̞̭̮̟͕̭̯̰͈͈͕̬̙͈̖̞̞͖͉͙͉͖̱̳̖͈̻̞͇̥̭̮̪͇̪̲͚̞̰͉̬̣̰̘̞̥͔̣̻̞̪̤̣̪̰͔̮̼͓͍̩̜̦͈̤͉̮͈͈̹̫̱̬̖̥̗͔̱̭̭̘̼̦̰͖̠̱̦̙̰̤͉̲͉͈̫̦̜͓̪͇̠͚͕̟͕̙͎̹̼͖̟͚̙̮̘̼͍̥͓͉̌͑͂͛͑̇͒̀̿͊̎̑̾̓̋́̄̃̄̓̿̈́͋̈̔͌̑̎̑̅̈́͂̆̎͒̿̐̓̉́̈́͌͗͗͂̐̃͐͌̈́̍̿̐̀̃̂͑̊̀̃͂̑̀̉̑̈́̂̈̅͊̃̌̀͂̇̉̽͑̈́̆͛͛̀̃̑̽͐́͑̉͂̈́̓̄̏̌̀͒̀͛̿̋̍̅́̾̈́̀͑͋͆̍̓̀̓͋̿̐̏͋̈͛͑̈̍̀̅̋̉͌̍̋̎̅̌͋̊͒́̎̐̉̽̄̑̓͌͂̅̀̃̂͛͂̋͐̍̿̃͑̇̈́͒̈̇̏̽̈́̾͌̑́́̿̊̇̆̽̓̈̀͆̔̓̉̃̀̋̽̎̏̓̅́́̉̇̆̾̅̈̃̈̑̓͑͐͒̂̓̀̀̀̂̑̾́̃̇́̑̈́́͋̌̀͒̍̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̸̨̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͕̬͉͙̩̹̘̪̝̬̤͍̱̲̜̝̼̳͓͍̜̖̟̣̤͓͉̲̫̳̳͎̹̠̫̫̤̭̣͈̳̱̩̘͕̭͚̲̥̝̝̤̦͙̪̺̭͖̻̱̲̻̱̣͓̤͓̥̰̭̫̖͎̲̜͈͚̘̝̺͖̜̬̮̩̫͚̬̲̪͕͉̱͎͍̗͚͔̜̻͔̭̙̖͎̑̅̉̈́͛̾͒͒̋̉̐́̂̑̌̃̎̿͆̈́̍̃͋̔͋͗͂̀̔͌̊͋̄͐͂̾̏̅͒̓̿̄̎͛̈́̊̂̉͛̈͊̆̓͌͐̐̈́̀͋̑͆̊̈́̂̽̍̈́̇́̌̀͒̃͒͐̆͆̍̿̆̌̌̈̓͌̈́̏͗̒͌̒̈́́́̈́̔̊̈́͂̔̄͊͂́͆̑͑̒̒̔͂̍̓̀̉̑̍̇̆̄̏͂̏͒̋̃̾́̂̌͂͐̅͐͛̀̋̿̿̍͋̀͊͊̂͛̀̆̆̉̌̎̈́̾̌̀̐̈́̍͌͆̀́͂͑͌̐̈́͗͌̀̍̿̈́͌̓̿͌̎́̀́̽͗̀̄̀̎͋̓͐̏͋́̒̃͋̎̓͌̽̆̽́̋͂̃̊͂̾̋̀͗́̐̔̊͑͒͌̉̓̒̀̒̅͊̈͛̈̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅx̵̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̛̛͇̻̩͉̟̙̻͉̲͙͎̺̭̱̜̭̱͇͚͍̖̗̳͔͇̳͖̲̘̙̖̣̯̘̥͈̭͈̮͓̠͔̜̩̝̪̼̜̣͉̖̗̯̠͍̯̙̫̣̠̠̫̗̝͙̳̹͙̟̜͙̪̖̭̖̝̹̜̝̪̟̼̦͇̯̭̱̩͎͎̠͖͉̟͎̱̱̦̻͉̙͉̤̤̥̭͙̖̭͖̖̥̘̗͉̘͇̘̺̼̥̬̠̜͈̝͓̙̟̪͚͓̬̘͈͚͖̻̥̦̝͖̭̠͖̭͇̙͉̺̖̣̼̥̜̳̻̪̙̣͇̭̲̝͑͆̎̔͑̎̄́̂͗̒́̿͒̿͊̑̌̔̂͊͌̾̀̇͗̐̇̄̾́̑̇͛͑̿͛̒̎̊͑̀̊́̊͋͐̇̾͗͆̓̍̏̎̈͆̊̄̔͑̐̿̐̿̈́̆͆̈́̀̓̂̇͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȉ̶̛̛̛͙͓̫̖̩̼̝̣̄͆́͂͛̐̂̌́̋͗̉̽̏̅̎̓̌̀͑̋̅͗̈́̀͛̾̀̃̔͒͊̎͑͑́͛̈́̃͋̌̈͛̋̐́͂́̊̇͆͆̓̊͆́̒̊̈̇̽̽̃̒̊̀̄̾̃̓̉͒͗̈͊̅͑̏̌̉̂̑͌͑́̂̓̽̏̏̿͊̐́̑͌̈́͌̓́͂̃̆̉̃̿̄̏̊̆̂͆̔̅̽͗̋̔̐̓̇̆͗̂̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠t̸̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̜͓̘̖̠̠̩̬̠̞̬̘͕̩̰̳̪̜͎͕͍̗̣̞̭͖͕̰̪̩͉͓̯͇̞̻͈̬͈̬͇͓̜͍̞̤̫̫̰̦̮̮̦̤͈̜͇̬͔̯̼̳̦͖͇͙̱͉̠͙̱̆̑͗͐͆́̓̆̔̓̈́̋̅͐͛̈́̑̊̾̉̆̍̈́͑̉̑̄̐͗͂̀̂̐̈͑̑͆͒͌̐̓͌͋̿̇͋͐̈͛̃͗̏̂̌̈́̏̌̂̉͌̃̈̏̏̈́̐͒̇̒̉̅͐͂̌̓̆̂́̀̽̆̏̑͊̾̅͛̽̔̂̅̀̓̈́͗̍̈́̆̊͗́̿̏́͒͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̼̗͔̮̦̬̘̠͉͇͓͓̥̦͉̭̻̯͉̻̘̩̘̜͈̹͔̙̫̝͎̞̬͈͎̼̲͇̭̯̬̭̟̩̘̞̳͚̗̤̩̺̪̤̙̤̬͙̝̤̟̩̣͎̲̦͔̤̤͕̪̪̫͖̖̣̦̹̜̦͕̻̼̠͕̼̬͔̫͓̪̳̪̫͇̗͔͕̖̻̱̭̜̙͚̫̺̬̰͚̺̪̬͙̯̠̠͖͎͖̬̖̩̭̩̖̫̹͖̬͎͎̩̬̙̫̦̦̣̮̤̝͚͙̺̙̩̘͚̰̺͕̟͍͇̺͓̹̦̱͖̱̲̹̖͔̙̝̲̲̱̝̪̼̲͎̼͙͚̠̗̪̪̲̖͚̜̼̗͖̲̥͍͉̞̱̥̘̱̺̠̥̺̺̻̱͉͖̬̦̝̫͙͙̱͎̺͇̣̺̫̻͇͚̹̖̬̳̯̯̬̗̞̦̖̤̗͖̳͓̰̘̪͍̣̹̱͚̥͎̫͙̪̹̝̳̳̗̳͍̣͓̞̃̋̓̓̒͑̇̏͗̍̈͋͂͒̈́͛͒̅̔̐̒̏̒̉́̎͂̊͐̉̅͂̇͋̀̓̐̑̐͒̽͑̇̇̂̓͗͑̈̑̅̒̔̌̈͒̾̇̍̃́̐̈́̈́̓̏̿͂̔̔̓͑̏̽̀̈́̆̆͆̇̑̒̈͂̿̏̈́́͑̿̒̈͊̀͊͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̜̬͕̣̼͉͎̹̥̼͍̮͔̯̼̥̮̞̬̥̘̺̟͚̼͇̖͖͖̙̟̦͈͉̲̻̙̘̳̤̖̝̼̺̻͉̪̘̥̜̭̥̜̖̩̠̗͉͕̪͍̮͙̝͓̖̞̘̯̟͕̲̘͔̖͓̻̘̬̣̫̟̯̹͇̮̒̽͐͐̌̽͊̌͋̍̏̓̍̊̇̽̽̈̓̽͑̂͒͛͌̎̍̓̓̆̂̓̌́̐́͛̏̈̍͛̏͒͑͗̇̌́̇̑̂̓̑̂͊́͌̎͛̓̒̇͆̄͑̄͆͑̀͛͑̀͐́̒̈́̌̇̐͗̊̓͊̌̇͊̋͆̆͌̐̽̓̅̇̀̌̇͆̿̌͂̑̎̽̍̈́̈̾̓́̒͛̽̏̐̿̅̆́̑̑̅͐̇̈̓͋̅̇̀͐̑̽̀́̈̏̄̐̂̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĥ̶̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̛̛̰̰̺̟̠̬̗̭̱̲̙̦̬͓̣͓̭̖̮̫̠͇͉̤̬̗̩͈̦̜̪̼̤͖͍̮̮̤̮͉̮͓̙̠͕͖͔̟̭͍͖͖͇̜̭͉͙̜͍͙̹͓̖̱̱̼̯͍͉̳̖̭̰̖̙̟̯̞̭̰͓̺̼̞̤͔͕̫͓̺͕̠̟͓͕̻̞̘̣̘̲͖̟͎͎͓͚̣̠͚̻̝͍̰̥͍̦͕̗͉̬͖͉̮̫̭̘̺͈̲͔̲͓͎͙̭̲͇͓̲̰̟̫̺̲̻͉̺̖̭͎͍̲̺̤̟͔͍͕̖̱͖̣̺͚̠͉̟̠̭̱͎̭̭̜̤̞̰͔͕̹̮̰̩͓͔̫͍̮̮̺̞̰̯͔͇̗̰̙̗̺̣̖̮̜̞̥̙̗̠̘͓̄̃̐̋̃̈́̓̒͊̄̀̈̈́̏́̏̀̇̍̈́̈̈̑͋̀͒͋̅́̌̓̇̿́̋̅̾̅̐̄̋̉̆̓̈́̏̄̈͑̏͒̄̎́̀̈́̈͆̈́͊̓̾̂̇̈͆̄̏̈́̍̀͂͊̑́̒̒͐̈́̍̿̐̅̈́̈́̍͆̐̆̈́͑͒̄̈́͆́̽̓̔͂̌̓̇̓̈́͊́͆̿͑̅͐̎͌̆̅̇͌̎̍̔͋̈́̂̐̏̈́͑̌͆̏͂̈́̀͛̽͒̂̐̓͑͐͛̒̈́̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̪̫̪̝̖̪̲̜̪̙̣̫͌̐̽̇́̍̏̈́́͂̾́̇̾̀̍̅̒̏́́̆͐͑̈́̓̈́͗̐̈́̓̀͛͂͑͆͗̊̋̄́̒̊̎̋̽̀̋͊̔̌̑̑̈͛̑̃́̄͊̀̌̏̏̌̉̄̊̅̈́̉̂͛̿̌̽͊̂̄́̃͆̅̅̿̽̈͑̈́̍̅͋̍̌͆̿͛͌̀̿̽͌̀̈̍̾̂͑̐͗̂̎͗̀̈̌͒̀̐̑̓̊̐͑̐͌͛̓̐̇̔͛̿̾̇̆͐̇̒̓̂͋͑̆́̈́͂͐̓͐͆̍̐͐͗̐̈̋͐̈͒̌̈́̽́̅̏̏̅͗̿̀̌̌͒̀͒̋̈͆̔̿̀̊̒͑͆͒͆͐̅̈́͊͋̃̈́̊̃͆͛̽͛͑̏͒͒̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ ̸̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͇̳̰̙͇͇̤̫̺̫̘͓̣͖͓̭͓͚͇͉̤̦̱̘̩͓͔͉̤̗͖͕̱̯͕͎̬̞̫͖̺̜̖͕̹̜̞͓̗̯̪̜̰̻̦͕̘͍͈̥͓͎̝̥͎̣͖͉͙̫͈͍͓̻̹̹̼̦̙͙͔͖̫̩̘͖̫͍̳͕̖͇̠̫̲̥̪͚̰͔̰̬̥͓̪̰̟͉̥̝͔̝̝̺̙̺̘̻̗̜̗͖̟͖̯͔̯̙̂̀́̔̈́̓̈̀̈́̋̌́̿́̈́̆̃͋̿̿̂͗͂̎͋̈̈́̆̇̒̽̿̽̂̿̆͂͋͛́̍̀̌̄̄͛̓͋̌̊̒̈͐̆͆͆̈̎̀̃̀̿̎̌̓͑̉̐̈́̀̈́̏̇̀̐̏̏͌͋͗̓̃͌̅̏͂̾͗͒͛̽̓̌̈́̌̑̉̊̍̑̌̿͒̂̒͊̐̌̀̄̉̓̌̌̀̾̋͗̾̑̎̑͆̃͐̀̌͐̈́̈̎̋̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅḭ̶̡̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̳̼͓̘̞̖̹̙̟̳̻͕͚̞̟̭̳͔̩͎̙̘̫̹͚̯̖̪̮͉̼͖̟͕̗̣̹̠̦͓̩̣̠̼̫͓͚̹̬̩̳̙̱̩͈̳̯̪͓̰͇̩͙͚̘̗̝̲͍̭̲̠͎͙̝͖͚̼̦̳͙̦̬̥̠͍͉̲̖͙͈͉̠̘̫͍̪̫͇̺̝͍̠̼͙̬̺̠̻͙̖̮͕̱̝͙͕͖͈͔̈́̂͑̑́̄͊̅̍̈̏̍̏̏̈́̔͋̍̿͋͊͋̆̓̆͗͗̆̓͒͒̎̍͑̓̒̀̔̄̊͆͗̂̌͗̋͂͑̃̂̀͌̾̂͒͗͛̆̇͋͛̔̏̈́̈͋̋̇͆̋̿͊̆̄̾̿̉̈́͐͗̓̏͗͊̈́͐̅̓̀̈́̈́̏̓̓̄͆̂͒̊̋͂́́͛̒̃͋͒̌̑͊̒̔͒̋͒̀́̃̈̅̂͆̀̈́̀̂̋̍̔̊̉̋̎̇͛̈͆̒̈̓̈́̀͌̆̊͛́͊̋̽̽͂̽͛̆̿͆̏̓̆̐͛̎̏̊͛̐͆̑̍̇͂̅̎̍̓̾̋̈̋͗͒͐́͑͊̊̏̇̔͛̍̊̈̾̉͂͑̆̇̀͐͌̉̍̀͛́͛͑̈́̂̌̀̇̇̾̈́̃̄̔̾̿́̊͋̈̔͛̌̈́̈́̆̌͒̈́̎̎͒̎̍̐̾͑̀͒̀͗͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̳̪̗̤͉̦͖͍͈̭̼̺̠͎͉̫̰̫͈͙̰̖̻̗͈̩̗̦͍͚̟̫̞͎̝͓͓͚̜̙̟͚̥̺̘͍̼̳͔̺͕̟̻͖͈̙̯̯̩͖̳̬̙̼̫͎̺͎̙̱͙͕̹͈̜̯̲̻͖͖̳̹̹̟̪͎̝̜̣̘̦̠̼̲̖̟̹̪̦͈̻̮͍̬̱̝̺̠͕̺͎̞͖̺̱̯͈͍͖͈̼͎̣̞̹͕͍̦̤͎̬̬̤̱̦̬͓̲͓̦̞͔̬̲̰̯̮̱̼̖͙̗̻̱̖̘͚̻͍̜͖̭̙̦̟͎͙̣̮͎̘̲̖͎̱̤͙̪̣̬͔̲̪̬̥̹̯̣̹͉̟̫̗͈͈͖̼͚̯͓̥͇̫̮̻̫͖͙̤̲͉̬͙̙̬͈̲̞̥̳͉͛̎͋̓̎͑͋̊̀̅̈͆̂̆̊̏͆̎͋̆̎̉͑̏͌̑̿̇̉̂̈́̑͛͊̉̒̍́͌̀̒̊̃́̍̓̄̋̈́̆̀̎͊́̈̄͛̒͑̓̒̈́́̌́̐̒̈́̇̅̑͆̐̔͋̅̒̂̽́̍͗͌̊̎̋̓̅͊̎̓̀͂̉͌̊͌̈̂̒̈́̊̂͆́̐̊̍̂̉́͗̀̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͉̟͔̜͍͔̹͉̙̥̬̫͉̜͇̞̥͓̻͓͚̣̪̣̪͉̘͈̝̦̤̲͍̥͕̼͚͎͖̬͇̥̘̩̥̥̩͙̫̝̯̟̣͎̱̫͈̣̜̥̭̪͈͍͚̘̰̺̱̣̳̱̮̟̮͍̗̘͇̰͈͙̳̱͍̩̭̗͇͉͈̰̝̘̙̥̘͕̜͚̥̻̫̞͓̼̲̼͚̫̩̫̤̦̖͇͎̩̺̘̪̹̥̪̭̥̘̝̙͔̣͖̰̬̫̹̼̖̯̯̲̣͍̜͎͎͍͍̩̖̠̺͕͎͚͖͙͎̘̰̹̰̰͉̦͔̰͎͓̻̦̼̥̬̰̤̼̝̝͔̙̬̹̘̣̻̜̜̥͉̫̣̰̞͓͈͂̑̏̒̐̃̄̐̋̅̂̈̀̉̅̂͂͛͐͐̉̊̇̍̉̆̂͛̉̒̌̈̌̎̂̀̃̍̅̽̽̏̈́̈́̀͛̃̓̃̇͗̂́͆̈́̒̑̓͐̀͌͗̐̈́̏̐̈̑̊̑͊̀̔͗̑̀͊̌̈́̅͋̓̿́͊̈́̈́̑͛̊̿̿̀̾̒͆͑̅̈́̈̂̓̀̽̓̔̎̆͑̐̉̇͐̈́̅͐̉̿̔̓̔͐͑̅̉͗͛͂́̽̌̋̀͂̌͗͑̒̈́̑̀̀̒͌̉̎̇͗͑́̋̉̑͐̄̈́͊̈́̆̽̍̂͊̒́͒́͑̎̈́̈͗̅̃̔̃̐͌̅̇͐̎͛̋̄̄̾̀̋̀͑͐̾̾͛̇̽̓̑̅̔̈̍͌́̋͗͂̽͊̆̎̏͛̎̍̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͎͓̼̳̠̻͈̙̞͍̞̺̩̮̻͕̜̈́́̔͛̎̀̆́̒̇͑̆͛́̀̎̊̌̌̄͛͐̈̈́͒̿̑̒̊̂̐̊͒̍͆̋̈́̾͒̎̒̈͒̿̐́͛́͌͂̾͐͛́͒̈́͆̀̽͌̓̆͐͋͂̽̽̐̈́̈́̌͊̊̇̅̄͆̀̾͒͑̽̽͊́̈́̉͆̽̃͌͊̔͂͒̽͊̿͑̔́̔̎̈́̂̀̇̏̒̅͛̓̄̇̄̉̑͋̌̔̑̌͑́́̐̅̀̎͒̀̉͗̆̄̅͂́͊̈́̐͛̀̍̅͌̽̏̈́͊̔̌̓͌̓̽̿́͋̆͗̋͗̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ŗ̵̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̤͓̙̤̣̥͙͈͉͓̖̦̖̙͙̫̼͖̩̥̮͎͔͎͕͔̤̖͔͚̝̦̜̹̮̱͕͈͖͔͍̞͇̳͙̰̹͙̠̫̼̪̜̝̤̣̦̖͓͈̺͍͉̩̱̜̪͇̘̣̞͕͚͚̜̙̟͎͖̹͎̫͍͎̗͎̬̤̥̥̫̫̝͙̞͉͉͎̦̻̤̲̘̪͍̤̘̹͈̜̞͔̞̝͓̰̮̭̙̖̠̰̥̯̦͕͓̝͖̪͇̣̞̩̙̰̼̤͎̟̙̻̖̘͖̰̘̩̖̯͍̯̻͎̥̻̘̟͓̻̱̜͎̪̖͇̭͕̱̩͖̳̮̝̣͔̻͕̼̦̘͍̗̼͉̺͙̜̟͙͎̤͚̣̭͉͈̣͇̭̰̠̖͉͚͖̜̫̖̮̹͔͉̥̠͎̺͇̺̗̻̳̥̫͍̭̤̭̲̞͎͔̱̣̜̦̮̣̻̦̼͎̖̖̦̘̼̭̰̥̦͇̋͊̊̌̈́̋́̆̌͛͒̏̍̊̄̂̋̀̆̃͐̍̆̎́̔͐͌̔͗̀͑̏̔̀̿̀͛͛͛̽͆̈͆̀̇͋̉̑̊̈́̆̅̂̈́͐̋̇͌̄̔̅̌͌̈́̑̈́̓̍̉͌̋͑̈̓͆̓̀̃̒͒͐͒̇͆͋̉̿͆̐̽̐͛̄̈̈̂͆̑͑̏̽̀́͊̈́́̈̒̉̂̓̑͆͊̿̓͗̽̐̀̓͌̈́̍͐̋̆͑̊́̑͗̌̄̊̀̊͋̓͛̈́͒̏̓̉̃̇̾̈͊͆͋̇́́͊̉̓̇̾̅́͐̃͂̎̀͋̽̿͊͛͑̔̔̌̀̋̔͛́̌̄̽͑̈́̾͂́́̀̀̍̉̐̿̋̈̐͂̆̒͋̈̓̿̍̉̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̗̲͎͓̤͖͍̟̥͕̤̞̬͈̤̬͓̦̗͕̝̝͇͍̱̱̟̲̺̘͔̹̜̠͎̬̯͙͉̼̥̻̣͚̠̪̻̤͚͚̮̟̠̝̜͓̩͖̩̹̞̬̜͍͈͍̗̬̤͚̯͖̲̯͕̻̝͚͉͕̺̖̰͉̬͖͚̫̻͓͓̟̫̟̺̠̼͓͙̮͚͔̗̜̞̤̣̥̮̩͔̘̫̗͍͈̤̪͓̘̙̦̣̺̪̫̝̤̺̜͋̉́̽͋̒͂́̿͌͛̎̋͌̂͐͆̈́̎̐̐̎̑̀̌̔̉̎͌̀̒̔̔̍̈́̽̈́͌̑͛̅́͛̉̆̏́͑̔͒͋̓̂̓̾̂̒̽̂͐͆͊͂̄͗̓̓̈̉̆̈́̈́̾̋͒̉̍̐͑̒̉͂̑̑̄̀͐̓̑̉̿͛̄̐̏̉̾̃̊͗̌̍͑̿̇̆̋͗͌̂̆́̈́̓̆̂͑͂̑̀͆̄̒̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅo̷̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̨͎̹͎͇̺͖͎̭͉̖̜̞̠̪̮͉̘̪̹̟̫̘̪̩̞̰̣̭͕͈͙̟͕̼͚̲͓͖͇͉̮̣̙̰̞̘͎̜̺̞̬̣̳̤̱͍̟͉̜͖̗̖̪͇͎̦̝͙̹͙̮̬̥̟̣̰̬͕̼̜̺̪͉̬̞̯͓̫͉̺̹̪͚̝̭̥̜̘͈̫̭̮̫̠̼̺͈̭͈̟̺͕͔̳̹͔̜̼̘̭͇̠̖̰̪̬̻̱̠̪̱͈̟̱̱̘̱̠̣͍͖͉̳͓̙͔͎̥̟͙̯̦̙̠̫͓͔̬̬̞̙̦̦͎͔̟̠̭̝̬̫̜̼̪͙̹̰͍̙̦̦͎͔̭͔͔͉̘͉͎͔̪͙̰̟̣̘̣̰̘̤̘̖͈̖̭͊̂̑̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̸̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̝͇̤̬̦͍͕̳̪͇̯͉̭͙̬̘̼͎̲̖͇̩͉̖̱̤̤͚̞̱̦̤̥̙̟͎͇͎̰̺͎̺̞̹̝͍̱̜͙̟͎̙̜̳̝̙̠̮̣̗͍̙̦̬̱͎̼̺̪̻̗̦̣̬̲̼̘̞̮̱̩͖̼͕̖̬̱͕̮̫̻͕̬͓̭͎̜͔͍̰̟̞̰̼͎͎̺̹̻̭̱̬̼̭̬̀̋̈́̽̓̍̌̑̂͛̏̊̓̀̐͐͛̑̈́̓̅̃̐̓̒̔̓̆̌̓̀͗̂͛̏̈́̾̃͊̃̔̃͌̎̍͊̍͆̍̆̎̔̋̊̌̈̐̌͑͂̍̓͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝a̷̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͎̣͚̤̻̰̱͍̼͖̺̙̖̦̘̝͖̭͈̣͎̹̠̝̟̩͇̥̰̣̲͉̗̬̤͓̮̱̬̲̥̣̹̘̝̞͍͙̙̫̺̭̘̠̱̟̝͉͖̠̤̹̻̦̳̜͕͖̠̝̜̞̼̦̹͍̗͎͇͓̟͙̠̳̬̬͚̬̦̳͎͓̻̗̰̭̯̳͚̤̞͍̺̺̺͎̜̥͚̣͎̤̬̠̦̹̳̫̺̭̱̼̞͓̲̬̜̪͖̤̰͕̠͈̤̳͉̳̞͇͕̜̞͇̤̥̰͕͍͎͉̹͙͓̗̰̲̬͓̭̻̟̜̪̞̳͇̪̭͕͕͙̼̰̦̩̰̲̞̫̮̮̲͔͎̻̤̦̪͔̜͕̜͕̫̱͍̹̻̗̹͖͉͈̦̺͉͙͎̥͎̫͈͍̖̞͍̮̖̎̂̏̋̍̾̈́̀̂̈́̅͆͋̈́́͒̃͛̀̉̾̌̍̈́̿̂̾̐͑̓̋̄̀̃͐̃͒͒͗͊̿̈́̊̋̏̈́͋̈̀̿̃̈́̔͗̊͂̈́̅́͊̾̿̇̾́̀̾̃̈̈́̎̈̌̇̅̍̈́̈͗͊̔̃́̑̄͌̂̅̋͗̊̈́̽͆̈̂̅̄̓͋͛̉͑́̅͆͛͑̅̈́̓͛̆͌̅͊͗̌́̒̈́̇͑̎̌̈́̿͑̐̓̾͊̆͐̽̈́̀͒́̉͊̆̂̈́͂͊͂̔͆̆̓̿̀̅̈́͐̾̇͗̂̆̃̃͑̋̍͂̉̓̒̏͛̍͆̎̋́̈́̈̍̆́̒̇͌̌̍̀̈̀̾́̇̐͆͆̐͛̎̄͒̓̇̏͌̒̌̎̽̎́̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̵̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̼͕͓̤̮̞̜̠̘͈̗͉̤̰͕̙̝̩̬̜͉̮̳̪̪͎͚͍͓̞͉̮͈̩͖̞̮̗͓͙͕̞̼̭̫̻̥̜̙̞̯͇̳͕͇͈̻̱̣̣̗̘͉͈̪̜͓̯̖̜͕̣̹͖͚͉̞̥̩̼̥̟͖̹̰̫͈̝̮̥͖͈̪̘̹̲̲̼̘̠̭̭͎̟͎͙̟͉̭̬̫̲̠̦͔̹̝̩͙̰̰͍̤͎͚͚͔̘̬̼̝̻̬̠͍͕̞̙̦͍̭͎̫̣̝̘̪͇̠̣̤̱͉͔̹̫̗̱̬̤̙͓̟̰̗̯̘̟͖̹̬͚͔̪͚̗͍͍̦̫̟̜̘̼̬̰̥͚͙̳̲̝͔̱͎̩̞̪͈͔̰̯͇̝͇̦̬͚͓͚͔̹̥̺̒̒̀͌̀͆́͛̈́́̋͑͌̽̈͌̿͒͊̽͌̑̓̀̽̂̒̓͊̀̄͑̔̎̍̈́̓͒́̾̊̑̃͑̑͋̇̎̈́͐̅̌̽̒̾̑̇́̾́͛̎̒̌̏̈̌͐́͐̆̈́̈̌̍̈́̆̀̅͛̏̿̂͆͆͛̀͗̒͋̈͒̓̍̊̐̽̅́̎̾̒̈̎̏͒͑́̒̈͛͋̐̋̇̂̎̿̄̇̌͂̏̌͆̌͆̃͌̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅi̵̡̧̢̢̢̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̛̦̯̟̥̩̯̘͎̣̦͎͍͇̖̠̙̜̦̣̼̯̜̭̩̞̬̰̠̖̜̤̺͚̹͚̠͍̱̳̪̞͔̲̜͙͕͉̺̪͓̖̪͉̥̠̣̯̝͙̘̜̤̩̰̹̗͖̣̱̩̤̥̣̮̤̤͈̭̱̜̯̯̲̦̼̞͉͖̘̰̥̟̫̗̘̫̳̫̗̭̰̳̝̞̞̞̅̒͊̆̂̈́̈́̒̅͆̔̎̊̈̓͗͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̛͕̻͉̖̣̣̟̮̰̥͇̹̹̳͕̫̖̻̯͙̦̮̯͎͖͕͔̤͎͈̥̪͕͕̰̠̭̖̤͖̬͇͈̝̗̗͉̳̲͍̻̤̹͇̫̥̜͔͇͙̝͓̩̤̬͈̝̣̘̫͙͕̬̣̟̺̞͕͍̩͚͈̝̫̤͕̘̘̟͚͚̲̠͕̭̦̪͚̦̯̟͙̩̭̜̬͓͖̬̬̱̟̻̣̩̻͈͔͎̳̯͇͇̩̭͎͙̣͎̼̪̹̙̦̘̲̫̫̖̖͇̘͍̩̳͙̩̞͙̭̖̫̞̯͈̭͙̰̠͕͔̺̰̼͙̦̹̻͙̬̗̜̬͛̏̄̒́͗̾̉̎͆͐̽̈́́̏̓̈̏̍̇̿͑̒͊̍̇̽̈́͛̑̾͑̾̇̓̔̐͂̓̈́̋̈̍̌͗͐̀̈́͗͊͐̅̇͊̉͑͒́̔̂̓̔̂̀̍̃́͌͑̅̐̉̏̐͑́̍̀̏̌̑̋̃̀̅͆̋̍̇̅̍̓̋̈́̎̓͐̓̂̂̿̿̾́̀̓͆̍̾̾̋́̓͂͌̾͗̔͆̈́̎̿̍̀́̿̀̆̋́͊͗̋͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̨̛̛̛̱̝̗̯̙̦͚̝̲̝͍̲̝͉̝͎̜͖̙͖̻̲̩̯̞̲̱͉̣̥̤̣̱̭̬̮̟̭̥͖̖̭̜̞͖̼̮̞̥͔̝͙̪̠͙͖͎͔̪͓̟̺͉̬̠̱͙̘̼͙̺͙̪̘̘̹̹̈́̾̔͋̒͗̈́͂̋̄̈́̐̓͗͒̍͂̌̃͒̌͌̇̇͛̿̓͑͋͐̈́̈̆͛̌͒͂̈́͗̉̎̋̂̇͂͑͂́̇͒͋̓̾̎̏̂͒̈́̇̓͆̀͂̏̔̅̋̇̐̌̀̄̎̉̿̍̃̄̇̌̌͗̈́̉̅͌̈́͌̂͛̿̾̑̈́͌̎̊͒̈́̃̿̈́͑́̔̇͑̉͊̄̓̓͂̋̾͗̿͒͗̋̅̀̊̎̊̀̔͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̬̺̼͗̆͆͊͊͌̀̑̀͂̂̓̒͒̾̈̈̓̏̾͂̊̎̎̔̀͑̍͊̓͛͊̒̂̃͒̓̎̈͑̃̾́̑̈́̈́̐̑́͆̿͑̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͠͠͠͠ŗ̴̢̢̧̡̧̛͖̺̻̰͕̳͈̜̗̖̘̩̣̭̜͈̺̼͔̙͖̩̺̰̝̺̣̥͇̭̜̰̻̹̖̮̘͉̗̬̥̘̱̲̤̰̟͓̺̻̜̩͇̫̣̳̜̬̺̗̠͐̌̅̀̌̍͛̀̌̈͐̋́͊̀̀̍̎̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅơ̵̡̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̛͈͕̮͇̥̟̭͈͎̹̲̳̬̟̱̯̫͖̜̳͍̣̺̰̣͉͉̖͇̱͔͖̯̜̙͉̰͔̗̘͖͓̟͚̻̱̹̯̞͈͚̥̖̜͓͓̖̘͔͉̫̩͓̤̥̹̭̲̘̹͚̦͈̰͚̤̯͇̯̹͎̳̳̲̦̳͈̻̘̞͉͖̤̰͖̹̳͍̗̣͚̻̘͔̟̤̥͎͖̺̥̺͚͈͉͈͈̣̖̙̜̘̹̖͈͚͕̝̥̤̭̳̱͓̯̭̰̦͉͈͚̯̥̘͈͇̟͚͔̻̠̜͇͇̺̗̪̖̟̩̘̦̬̞̖̣͙͈̰̬̱͈̲͕̼͇̺̟̥̻̻̱͈̳̮͈̳̝͙̺̤͖̪͖͓͉̰̯̲̬̯͙̲͊̇̓͂́͐̉̎͛̈́̄̿̾̆̐̀͌̏́̔̀̎̈́́̎̓̿̆̓̊̀̑͆̓̏̀̎̒̈́̇̉͗̌̌̎́͋͂̔̑̓̾͋̋͆̃̑͑̃̓̾̈́̈́̏͗̿̒̔̊̋̊̂̎͊̽͋̊̏͊́̎̌̋̌̄͐̍̎͋͒͒͐̆̾̉̽̐͒̐̈͛̀̿̈̾͆͒̆́͋̽̅̎̀͑̏̄̽͗̆̿͗̂̃̏̂̀͗̄̋͛͆̆͋̾͒͒̈́̔̾̏̈̇͛̓̐͂̊̓͗̏̔̀̀̆̈́̊̈́͗̈̽̽̔̄̔͗͛̆̊̂̍͊͂̓́͛͆͊̆̃̊̈́̊̈̉̎́͂̓͌͆̃͂̊̇͗̑̇̇̉̈͆̈̔̀͋̆́͌̀̊̾̑̄́̾͗́͗̓͐͋́̆͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅợ̷̧̧̢̱̦̫̼͇̯̯̲̻̭̼̟̞̠̞̣̖̩̟̞̰̩̮̳͎̤̝̩̻͔̗̜̺̲̬͎̼̞̱̄͒͌̌́̐̌́͂͒̀͌̓̓̋̍̔̋͂̀̈͒́́͆͛̏͛͋̽̀̋̑̑̏̊̽͋̊̓̆̓̆́̕ͅḿ̷̢̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̙̱͖͙̞̥͉͈͍̯̯̥̹̠̖͖͕̪͚͚̯̩͉̹͙͖͙̞͉̮̜͚͈̟̤̥̟͓̲̣̲̟̳͓̪̤̲̪̠̟̬͍͖̜͕͎͚̺̗͈̥̦͇̖̙̟͚̳̼̠̜͚̖̩͙̬͚̫͔͙̩̞͇̮͕̠̬̞͇̦͈̫̙͚͙͇̩̰͈͚̠̻͖̻͙̰̼̟̱̣̟̥͙̫̖̣͉̲̩͓̪̫̰̖͍̠̙̗͓̝̣̞̦̪̭̖̭̳̹̘͇̫͓͚͙͉̳̞̠̭̲̜̩̻̣͈̗͚̩͒̈́̔̿̒̿͗̂̽̿̑̆̉͊͑̓̈́̔̐̎͌̆̅̂̈͌̃̓̓̅͂̊͗̎̈̉̂͌̌̒̈́̒́̉̅̅̌͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̢̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̙̣̤̫͈̲̹̤̣̙͔̫̲̳̙̟͎̹̪̦̯̜̲̤͙̬̯͓̭̤̮̳̲͉͇͚̼͖̣̭̫͖̺̪͔̰̝̝͚̫͈͈͇̠̞͕̝͕̖̤̲̟̯̣̦̥̯̙̥̗̯̼͚͎̥̣͕̖͔̱̺̦̦͉̩̮̖̱͖̗̙̼̥͈͚̯̫͔̘͎̤̗͖̲̤͂͂̐͌̋̓̽̋̍͊̄̎́̎̈̍͒̋́̄̄̄̀͌̀̒̐̈́̀̑̉̄̌̍̔̄̒͊͗͋̂̒͌͆̊̉͒̽̎͌̋̀̒̒̀̾̐̉͑̓́̓́̓̇̊̒̆́̉͆͒̃̍̾͐͑̽̄͑̑̐̾͌̃̂̐͒̊̿͗̽̀̌̅̏̊̍̃̽̓͐̎͋̑́̈̔͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅb̸̧̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̙͙͕̱͍̺̥̦̬͔̩̖̪̻͙̺̭̣̖̦̲̲̫̼̟̻̮̬̯̱͚͔̜̺̘̬̙̩͚̖̱͚̪͎̞̳̱̱̦̪̠̭̱͙̯̮͍̺̲̫̬̞̝̟̗̟̬͎̠̝͈̮̣̱̹͇̦̥͍̣̙͉̹̖̦̤͎̻͚̭̭̟͖̜̮͓̳͔̪͓͖̜͉̤̘̖̭̜̮̤̖̠̼̰̞̖̲͔̲̜͙͇̲̪̑̈̔̎͆̀͂̈̈́̑͛̽̉̌̎̔̿́̍̈́͌͒̓̄͒̇͌̏̒̎̅́̃̎̀͌̀̈̈́̏̏͂̅̏̿̽̓̒̋́́͌̈́̋̿̈́̓̃͐͗̓͛̓̋̿̇̿̈́̾̏̆͐̀͌͊̄͆̈́͐̅̌͊̾̈́̄͐̎̔͂̈̋̾̏̊̆̿̾̐͂̂̒̽̽̌̄̀͑̂͋̈̀̔̾̇̓͌͐̐͒͒̏́̋̋̈́̽̇̈̈̍̽̐̊̒̂͛͒́̆͊͑́́̓̃́͐̒̉͋̋̏͌̀̂̄̐́͛̇͂͌̇́͗͒́̐͆̏̆̋́͛̃̅̒́̆̔͋̌̋͂̍̓̅͗́̋̏̒̓͗̄̎̽͆̒́̓̓̓̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̧̨̡̛̤̮̥̱̪̱͓̮̰̝̭̯̘̱̙͇͓̯͓̲͓̮̻̜͓͔͙̞͈̱͙͉̱̰̤͚̘̫̦͈͕̖̯͚̞̙͕̫͓̖̮̞͉̤͍̲̰̫͙͎̣̯̹͛̂̾͂͋̌̀̈́͌̀͆̈͗̾̐͛̐͐̄͆̀̒̎̉̈́̀̓͗̉͆͗̽̎͒̑̃̒͂́̈̀͆̆͐̆̈̄̅̄̎͋̀̅͗̇͌̓͗͂̓͂̾̃̆̋̀̓̊̉̈̒̎̔̋̆̿͆́̏̆̈̈́͋̆̀̄͊͋̌͆̽̏͋̀̔̉̈́͒̃̍́̅̍̈́͛̈́͐̀̾̃̐̾̽̅̊͑͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅs̸̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̣͍̺̠̥͕̙̝̝̮͓͇̻̮̭̲̟͇͇̙͓̰̯̬̰̳̬͉̤̮̦̟͈̦̹͉͇̗̭̪̳͈͇̖̭͉̱̺͇̠̟̗͓̠̲̺͎̙̹̙͈͇͉̻̩̘̳͈̫̲͔̟̰͕͔̪͔̭͚̮̙̫̭̘̙̹̼̜̬͔͈̖͔͙̤̹͚͎̠̫̗̦̻̞̟̣̣̩͖̗̯͍̜̣̟̝̣͓̗̲̹͓͊̈͌́͐̆̓̏̓̉͐̾̔̌̃̇̈̈́̈́̇̅́̈̓̉̎̌̈́͗̈́̔̀̇̓̌͊͌́̏̅̒͊̿̆͒̈́͌̊̑̿̅̒̓̀͋̈͋͌͊͒͂͗̽́̐̇̎́̆͑̉̽͆̈́͂̆̃̀̿̈́́̐͑̑́̊͗̐͋̆́̿̿̈̈́̓̉͛̏̑̓͑͌͊͑͌̅̃̔̎͊̓͑͋̾̈́͛̃̈͒̍͌̿̈͋̈́̅̎̔́̉̇̎̃̾̔̾̅̐͐̏̈́̑̋̌̀͆͛̋̈́͒͑̌͋̆̉̄̓̇̿̈̋̉̄̎̇̓̄͛̿̏̋̋͛͋̊̈̓̈̇̀͊̈̈͛̐͒̋̈́͛̇͑͋͌͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̙̩̙̺̯͈̟̭͖͖̠̦͍̖̙̗͖̦̼̳̰̩̙͎̜̤̭̦͍̝̰͙͈̻̲̗͓͇̝̦̤̮̝̹̣͚̦̼̲͙̱͖̤̱̞͔̞͇̺̺̠͉̺̩̹͙̣͈͓̮̳̟̫̳̞̼͓̺͈̦̥͔͖̮̩̼͇̱̥̭̜̤̻̖̜̲͍̳̞̘̪̩̮͈̼̲̟̗̞͇͔͕͔̥̟̤̬̮̺̱͍̻̩̻͖̜̳̲̦̞͓̞̰̘̳̩̹̫̜̯̻̼͍̱̱͉͓̭̪̪͇̠̼̫̟͎̻̙̠̜̰͙͚̮̙̝͇̺̥̩̤̘͓͚̫̱͙̟̘̯͕̩̞̗̱̪͕̻͇̺̩͉̙̻̺͈̲̠̠̱̘͔̬̼̜͓̰͉͉̥͇̦̜̦̿̅̽̽̀͗͊̉͋̈́̂̓̇͒̃͂̊̔̽̇̿͒̇̓̅̋̓̀̋͂͂͌̈̾͐̋̄̄͂͒͆́́̇́͑̋̅͂̽́̀̇̋̂̀̔͗̓̀̽̔̃̆̇̍̔͗̿̽͑̊̈́̄̈́̅̍̈́̔̌͑͗̽͗̊̿̏̀͂̂͌̏͗͐͑͌̋̈́̽̽̅̾̿̇̆̔̃̀̿̓̈́̀̀̉̂̇̈͆̒͑́̑̊̂̈́̅͊͛͊͑͐̓̓͐̈́̓̓̄̂͋͆̈̏͂̍͊̔̈́͌͒̏̅̆̍͆͆͌̈̊́͑͒͊̇̈̔̈͗̓̾́̌͑̂̈͗͗͗͌̆̋͌̉̋̑͐̀̒̓̐̾̆̀̋̍͆͛͋̓͌͂͐̆̑̌̀́̐͊̓͊́̃́̀̀̀̈̒͌͗̏͐͂̇̐̏͗̽̌͆͌́̊̑̈́̑͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̮̻̤͙̩͍̦̟͙̼͙͓̮͓̦͕̟̮̙͙̻͕̲͚̠͚͔͙͚̱̯̠̦̥͙̥͈͖͈͙͈̝̜̹̫̦͚̗͉̜̺̮͍̺̩̺̞͍̠̣̜̠̯͍̲͇͉̘̲̟̻̮̤̹̠̱̯̲̼̠̥̜̤̬͔̫̫̻̝̻͍̟͚̺͚͇̳̱̮̘̝̬͇͔͕͙͓̜͔͔̹̫͖̪̞̭̫̗̬̜̤̘̪̺̩̺̠̫̮͙͔̙͇͍̣̞͉̮͕̘͈̭̤͈͇̪͉͉͔̖̗͇̲͈͎̙̖̖̺̩̠̼͔͙̜͔̙̯̫̙̼̞͕̹̟̬͕̬͓͚̳̜͔̘̰̪͕̞̩̩̗̮͚̜̺̘͎͍̞̥̖̙̲͉͖̞̳͖̦̬̠͙͎̬̝̻͉̝͇͔̙̲̥̹̰͇͖̜̘̩̫̣̻̣̽̆͊̂͊͂̋̓̈̇̀͆̑̓́̀̃̌͛̀̿͊́̾̾̈́̎̔̉̍́͗̂̾̌͌̍̏̄̒͐̒̌͌̈́̊̀͂̔́̂͛͑̀̂̓͐̆͊̒́̽́̑̽́͆̊̿̑́̑̂̐̿͂̾̃̇́̊̽̌̿̋̉̍̀̊͆̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̼̺͎̰̱̦̭̳̥̭͕̗̫͓̰̰͕̪̦̥̦͍̝̥̗̜̳̖̱̦͍̼̗͎͙̰̱͈̼̤̳̝̤̞͚͉͕̬̜͓̠̣̪̻͎͎̝͇̦͎̙̤̳̜͔̩̬͍͉̠̰̖̮̼̩͚̱̖̦̼̱͖̤̤͓̹͇̩̯͈̪̭͕̻͎̬̥̟̠̰̤̬͍̗͙̝̰̫̗̜̝̫̮̘̥̥͇̙̥̥͎̼̲͓̙̻̪̰̟̗̼͙̝̟̖̩͈̪̦̟̱͍͓̭̰͈̯̖͔̟̻̲͍̫̻͕͇̹̺͈̠̲͇͔̫͙͈̹̪̪̖͕̜̫̭̙̹͇̣̼̠̟͉͓̫̹̤̤͕̘̩͚̦̯͓͚̱̠̥̼̦͇̥̥̠̣̹͇̟̺̙̺̟̝̉̎̀̏̈͛̑̆̅̄͆̊̃͊̈̉͑̊͑̄͒̈͆̍̀͂̇̄͗̀̔̆̊̓͆̽̽̃̾̐̈̇̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȇ̶̡̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̢̧̛͉͈̲̻̖̲̩͉̻̤͖͈̺̺͈̣̮͕̞̥͇̭͚̠͔̲̠͈̠̯̪̳̺̥̝͍̼̗̲̮̬̲̻͕͎͈͈̝̯͉̝͚͙͎̯̗͇̟̝͙͓̱̣͙̠͓̗̯͍͇̖͔͙͚̪̣͓̱͖͙͓̟̠̻͕̮̥̙̤͎̗̗͉̗̩̱̜̩̣͍͔͎͎̘̮̖̻̮̖͕̹̟̘̪͔̻͕̭̠͉̙̥͙̘̹͈̟̤̫̙͚̯̞̼̳̞̰̝͕͖̻̖͕͚̞̺̖͇͎̭͓͈̪̦̻̹̭̥̻̭̫̲͖̗̩͔̝̘̲͖̘̘̲͓͙̣͖̦̻̦͍̳̱͓̘̝͈̪͇̰̤͕̬̭͔͉͇̰̥̬̳̳̬̜̳̟̭͚͐̎̽̿͌̀̽̌̎̑́̒̍͊̌͐̓́̋̈́̿̋̽̈͑̑͊̂̉͊̅̏͌͛̽̍̐̌͗͑̍͆́̈̇͑̊̏̄͒̂͐̇̃̊̋̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅd̴̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̤͉̣̜͓̮͔͎̻̯͔͓̺̤̠͓͇͓͖͕͖͍̘͙̰̘͓̺̱̦̦̥͓̬̺̤̰͉͓̘͈̞̩̫̞̻͍͎̬̗̥̟̖̩̗̺̼͇̹͍̞̥̥̙̺̻͖͈̦̤̲̙̥͖̮͈̤̤̲̜̯͍͚̰̯͖̤̻̙̙̺͓̯͕͕͕̦̪̬͚̳̩̥̹̹̩̤̜̙̩̣̝̦̠͙͉̱͖̠̤̲̗͉̥͚͙̬̭͖̘͖͈̳̳̰͈̜̮̦̮̖̦̯̻̥̭͚̣͎̠̞̻̳̯̤͉͚̠̻̖̪̜͖̹͔̪̯̬̱̗̪̭̝͓̙͙̗͎̦͕̘̳͕̗̹͓̣̖̙̺̣͈̬̱̞̯̞̭̙͉̤͎̠͈̗͓̤̜͎̻̟͓̥̻͎̮̰͇̝̭̰͍̺̗͉̲̬͙̝̹͚̻̤͓̤͈͚̹͉̹͕̣̱͕̠̠̙͔͕̟̳̰͉͉͙͉̼̰̠͔̤̹͖̺̉͑̓̓͒̋̀̂̾͑̋͛̋͌̑̉̒̅͂̾͋̈́̉̓̐̔́̃̿͆̌̂͆̍͋̿̏̑̇͋̌͐̐̌̒̌͂̏̈́̆͊̂̓̂̾͗̃̓̂̀̅̍̿͐̌̿͑͐̈́̋̔̈̇̋́̃͑̓͒̉̎͆͆͛̔͂̽̽̆́̋͆̑̔̂̿̑̽̑͆̎̏͗̍͛́̌̓̅̇̆̊̃̊̈́͛͋̀̋̒͊͆̓̔͛̄̄̉͂͌̋̄̾̊̆̂̾͑̊̃͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͎̖̤̼̯̥͚͓̩͕̙͓̫̠̟͈̮̹͓̙͎͔̜̝̣̯̬̪͎̭̱̳̪̙̖̗̟̙͎̩̩̱̝̦̦͚̼͇̣͎͚͈̖͖̟̥̫͖̮̝̺̻̤̱̞̲̻͓̼̳̻̘̲̜̪̜͙̼̩̙͍̩͉̲̥̪̤̮͚̳̱͚͈̞͎͈̮̪̦̱̣͇̭̘̜̲̫̱̮̲̲̰̦̗̫̬̲̥̱̞̼̤̜̭̦̬̘͍̗͇̝̫̞͎̯̖̦̤̩̪̟̩̠͖̩̞̪̮͓̯̖̙͎̭̻̲̮̙͖̭̣̳̱̦̪͚̯͖̮̳̜͇̹͔̥͎͈̦͇̭͎̯̳̭͖̟̖͈̬̻̹͇̳̖̗͚͙͇̘̺̗͇̩̼̻͈̰͉̣̖̙̫̮̻̰̟̼̬̮̖͔͔̳̗͙̲̟͇͓̲̼̣͉͈͔̼̮̟̻̹̰͖̟͎̙̲̬͕̦̠̼̻̲̂́̀̉͛̀̎̔͑̒̿̃̈́͌̽̈͛̔͋̈́̍̆̑͒̉̓͆̍͆̅̌̇͒̎̊̍̅̒̓̍̔̇̄́̓̄́͐̽̌̇̽̈́̑̄͑̾͂͐̈̑̀͛̈̌͗̐͌̒̀̏̾̂̋̈́̈̐͋̆̾͒̇̓̋̏͊̀̿͆̋́́͒̀͐͌̓̽̂̿͊͋̈̉̀̓̀͊͐̀̾͌͊̈͆̐̽̀̆́͌̄̈́̃̊̇́͌͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅw̷̧̡̧̨̢̧̢̛̛̪͈͓̜̺͙̲̣̙͙̜͈̪̞̻̖̺̬̠̻͈̗̤͎̼̱̗̻̖͇͕͕͉̘̺̱͖̘͙̦̫̩̩̞̲̣̰͎̱͈̭̤̦͙̲̖̥̮̠̗̝̩̟̥̪̻̗͙̪̫̤̞̪̰̮̯͕̬̥͇̠̻̫͉̩̥̰͚̟͇͐̈́͒͛̂͋̂̋̽̉̀̐̓̊̈́͆̉̏̈́́̈́̄́̈́̍͒̇͐́͋̀͗́̔͗̈́̍́͂́̀̋̑̓͂̈́͆̀͌͒̀̂̓̾̅̾̌͛̄̍̓͆̀̈́̽̾͗̏́̈́̏̔̀́̃̿̋̒̐͆̐͋́͆̂̈́̄̉͊͊̑̔́̇͆̿́̊͒̏͐͋̈́͆̊̈́͒̌̽͗͒̌̆̓͂̈́̄͐̃͊͐̉̅͂͊̈́͒̐́̐̏̌̅̂̒̾̌͑͋̈́̊͂̐̿͗̅̓̈́̆͐̄̄̑̀͐͑̾̊̇̈́̌͋̂̍̾͋̔̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅï̷̢̢̡͖̱̗͎̯͙͙̩̻̫̫͇̘͖̜̤͋͛̑̈́̑̎̈́̉̋́̔̚̚t̴̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̟̰̼̯̪̼̲̭̳̭̬͈̰̯̪̮̼̝͉͓͓̻͖̰̠͈͈̠̪͇͓̬̩̠̺̦͋́̏̓̏̈̆͋͊̈́̅̊̊̏͗̓̿͋͗̂̌́͑͊̈̅̋̍͗̉͑̌͊͗̏̂̄̾̽̆͋̆̌̾͗͆̒̓̑͋̀̋́̈́̅̔̐̓̌͊̿͐̄̃̊̈̋̓̓͌̂͐̊̿͆̆̈́̊͒̀̎̇͋̔͗̈́̌̊̑̅̇̈́̿̀̽͗͐̄͆̎͒̀̅͊͌̈́̃̊͐̿̀̒͌͗͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̷̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̳͎̖̫̜͉͙̪̯͖͙̺̝̝̫̩͉̠̩̲̬̟͔̝̜̘͚̣̣͔̭̪̥̰̘̺̖̫͎̼̦̥̠͉̩̣̹͇̱̬̩̝̹̬̣̜̭̭̻͖̼̣̻̱͖̮̞̫̪̬͔̞̤̻̱̪̳͓͔͚̹͙͉̻̇͂̎͌̍̏̏̌̅́̈͂̀̍̓̑̾̈͛͐́͛̽̐̇̂̅̋̏̒̋͐́̃́̽̿̔̇͊̆́̒͊͋̐͋͐̌̈́͌̀͗̾̓͂̍̈́̑̒̂̈̎̎́̀̎̑̆͋̿̾̈̆̈́͆̇͌͛̇̋͒̾́͋́̆̍̃̀̇̓̉̾̇̀͌͆̄͛̊͊̎͐̀́̉͂̃̅̋̀̂̆́̽̂̏̐̀̈́̎̓̀͊͛̆́̌̈́̊͗̎̾̅́̏̌̄̆͑͊̍͐́̋̽̽̀̌̅̊̀̌̀̊̅̈́̓̔̍̍̅̓̓̅̏̇͂́̇̏͑̆̈̒̓̀̏̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̧̢̛̛͓̱̮̥͈͕̦̯̭̦̙͕͙̯̻̭͖̹̙̳̤̣̰̙̪̰͕̩͔̥͕̬̱͖͈͕̞̦̙͇̻̤̮̯̱̭̦̬̘͍̈́̀̆̌̒̈́̌̀̏͒̀͌͗̐̈́̈́̅̎͐͌̽̎̈́̀̔̍̈́̉̄͊͛̎̒̊͛̓͑͊̈̈́̓̾̈́̾͛͆̉͆͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝b̸̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̧̡̨̢̞̥̥̠̩̣͙̩̝͔̤̩̙͎̖̮̖̟̲̯̯̠̮͉̤̼̤̳̳͎̲̫͓̪͖͎̜̣͎̗͉̪̥͈̺̼̟͇͚̠̝̞͎̼͇̳̹̙͚̗͎͚͍̺͕̫͉̰͖͙̰͎͖̞̘̤̦̳͉̹̫̘̲̞͚̜̠̦̭̥̯̹̰̪̗̝͖̥̜͓̫͇̗̞̩̤͔͈͙̯̬̰͖̺͍͙̫̮̮̱͔̥̟͎̱̺̯̮͎̬̣̲̯͓͓̱̬̩̖͚̻̭͈̠̘̺̮̠̣̤̠̼͉̣̭͖͓̥̲̘̜̗̫̤̰͚̳͚̦̫͙̣̻̪̪̳̩̹̠̺̩̦̜̗̻̳̹̗͓̞̻̖̥̖̫̼̙̻͍͙͙͉̣̺̗̣̮̮̜̤̼̺̪̗͚͚̪̦̘̬͉̤̞̣̮̰̺͙͍͙̖̺̻͙̯̖̦̣͕͓̺̞̰͉͕͙̩̺͑̋̾̊͗̊̇́̂̆̓̓̿̈́̊̈́̄̿̏͊͂̈́̈́̏̀̾̄̈͌͆̌͌̆͐́͋̈̈̀̄̈́̓̀̔̐͋͋̌̿̔̓̆̀́̉̀̐̍̾̄͊̇̈́̇͆̋̎̒̌̂́̓̍̃̋͒͂̊͊̓͋́̍̌͛̾́͆͗͗́͋̽́͊̅̀̎͒́͂̌͋̉̃̃̈͗̓̈̊̈́̀̄̎̏̒̈́́̔̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̧̡̢̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̦̖͈͚̠͍̰̮̯̜̭̮̗̗͈̳̘͎̖̙̱̖͙̰̹͍̖͓͖̼͓̥͈̗̮̺̺̞̞̝̻̯͇̹̫̺͙̜̟̰̝̠͈̠̱̹̣̼̘̼̦̰͕͈̮̭̖̘̻͓̩͚̜̠̙̖͕̘̪̫̮̰̲͍̠͉̘̼͔̼̗͚̗̞̞̻̬̮̪̣͇͕̩̫̞̫͉̰̹̩̣͚͖͍͈̦̦̯̜̝̣͉̳̼̺͉̪̦͙͖̲̝̙̺̘͕̣̙̘͓͓̤̮̫͖̖̲̀̀̄͆̓͌͐̽̂̏͒̈̄̌̇̇̂͛̉̐͑͒̽̂͑͌̓̅̀͂̌̍̉̈́̅͑͋̀̅̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅô̵̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̱̞͈̞̯̲͈̹̹̤̖̥͎͖̬̙̥̼͈̼̻̣̦̫̟͚͇̝͉̰̖̱̮̤͈͖͔̭̻͚͓̗̰̫͈̠̭͙̳̱̯͍̭̮̩̲̖͓͚͇͓̪̙̰̲̪̥͎̰͚̜͔͍̭͎̼͋͗̈́̽̑̒́̆̂͂̽̈́̋̊̅̏̋̒̇͐̈́̎̓́́̊͗̽̆̓͊̔̒̂̆͆̾̾̊̈̾̀̈́̋̒͑̆͆̎̾͌̒̽́̈́̂͒̈́̄̊̽̉̒͒̿̍͒̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̴̛̛̛̛̛̫̼̖͕͎̇̒̾̀̈̌̎͒͛͒͌̿̀͑͑̄̽͆͌͋̓̔̂̒͒̑̂̇̾̌̔́͒̍̌̀͌̀̊̋̇̐̓̈́̐͊͒̐͌͊̓̓͐̅̏̌̊͆͗͋̐̌̈́̽̀̑͗̿͊̏̏̂̅̃͛͑͋̇̔̅̅́̓̅̆́́̿̐̐̓͌͗̒̐̈̑̋́͐̋͋͗́͊͊͊͛̕͘͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠d̸̢̢̧̧̛̖̹̙̫̜̲̱͕̦͈̼̙̩̫̝̗̪̣͉͓̗͙̲͕̣̗̯̲̲͇͕̗̗̯̯̭̖̩̬̼̱͍͍͚̮̤̣̥͈̙̖͍̖͉͇̯̫͎͙̥̺̔̀̿̇͌̈́̈́̏͂̎̄͛̈́̒͑̈́̋̍̉̅̔̀̽̐̈́̎̅̾̂̇͑̍̊̉̇̍͛͋̈͒̊́̔͋̾̏̓̉̅̄̃̾̂̀̒̋̉̒̾̈́̈̄͂́͐̉͒̒̒̓̈̓̍̈́̊̍̂͐̎͑̎̀͐̒̽̏͂́̀͂̄̅̒̉̓̆͌͑̅͆̀̓̈́̈́͗̏͊̎̑͐̾̓́͊̍͆͐̏͗̆́͗̈̾͑́́̌͋́̉̉̅̎̑̀̈͋̅̔͗̎̋̋͂̿́̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̡̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̮̯̙̻̩͇͇̩̻̹̮̤̱͖͕̭̰͎̖̫̝̤̯͉̥̬͕̳̘̯̰͈̥͕̫͎̺̗̺̻̟̻̪̻̦̺̖̘̠̤̩̪̋̀́̾̒̑͋̽̊͑́͗̅̿͑͐̓̋̈͗̾̒̾͆̂̉̃̒́̉̓̿̈̏̌̉͒̓̓̅́́͛̊́̈́̔͂͂̏̄́͑͋̈́͗͛̓͊͐̈̅͂̈̽̅̆̈́̈́̅̌͂̑̒̋̌͛̍͋̐̒̔̊͛̍̐͗̏̆̀̈́̐̎̒̈́̆͌̔̆͗̂͆̃̀͗̃̂͛͑̇͆̒̐͑̇̎͊̋̈́̋̊̾͛̿̀̃̄͂́̊͆͑̈́̿̐͛̎̈́̆͑̀̇̀̏̓͗̋̍͂̽̾̃̀͌͑͂̀͌́̓͐̈́̓̾̒̽̃̂̏͒͐̊̍̀̈́͆͛͐̈̆̽̈́̎̃̈́̀̋̉͌͂̏̇̐̾̾̾̽́̂̈́̓̒̋̄̈́̈́͗̇̇͂̊͛̑͌́͒̊̀͂̈́̅̍̑̔̈́̓̅̆̀̽̉̑̐̊̈͌̿̓̒͆̈̒̀̊̎̇̈́̽͌̄̈́̂̍̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̖͙͚̘͈̤̦͍͎̳̘͎̝̟̺͎̺̠̱͉̜̝̤̬̖͎͕͚̗̺̞̩͔̱̯̺̹̣͙̻̬̒͋̍̀̃̋̆̽́̑̌̒͒͛̓̇̑̓͗̐͐́̄͊́̆̍͂̄͊̑͌͐͐̉́͗̐͌̏̈͂̍̉̏̊̎͊͂̍́̉̊̐̍͊͛͗͑̒̈́̃͒͂̋͂̿̌̔͆̐̇̿̆̾͋͐̎̆̔͊͊̑͂͌͒̈́͊͆͂̿̔͛́͒̽̆̉̆̑͋͊̍̇̅͒̾̔̾̄̆͊̅͌̀̊͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ļ̴̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̪̞̳̭̫͖̯͇̹͓̠̤̖̩̳͙̟̺͇̝̻̯̱̱͉̘̻̰̱̹͍͙̼͖͙̼͖̬̟̫̟̝̗̬̝͚͇̘͚̤̹͈̦̹̖̘͎̫̤̜̮͔̱̣͎̩̦̤̦͎̥͔̖̫̘̬̼̞̞̫̟̪̱̜̖̝̫̗̱͉͉͎̙͎̞̣̳͖̟̘̹̻͙̗̯̞̫̟̣̥͔̬͉̫̤͙̪̰̘͙̰͈̤͔̘̼̩̖͕̪̼̩͖̬͎͇̱̜͉̤̩̬̰̯̙̼̱̥̟̬̖͍͖̗͉̘̬̣̲̺̮͎̪̝͚̲̠̯̗̦̰̼̥̩͚͚̻̟͕̞̱̰̩͓͈̰̭͎̠̟͖̜͎̼̗̝̤̮̭̝̦̲̺̝̠̟̺̰͍̞̹͓̫̯͖͓̪̦̯͎̗̠̪͓̟̮̲͓̦̪̙̠̹̈̎̀́͋̐͋̑̎̓͑̅̐͆̓̉̄́̎͐͛͒̄̊̀͐̒͆͛͒́̊͛̇̓̋̿̽̅̓̓̌̽̑̀͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̴̡̡̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̛̛͓͈͖̗̝̯̮̪̮̦͓̩̝̮͓̤̼̼̙̲̱̗͓̬͖̮̠̳̖̦͍̣̻͕̼̤̟͍̪͕̘̻̳̙͔̫̮̝̜̹͈̲̺̝̥͇͔̞͍̩̺̮̟̮̣̮̗̠̣̞͚͉̯̬͔̣͔͙̟̲̘͔̺͔̭̫̱̣̘̩̺̟̗̥͔̞͙̺̞͆͛͑̀̈́̈́̇͆̈́̃̔̂̀͒͂͒͊̈̇̀̎̈́̈́̾̏̍͊͑̾̏̇͂͒̇̎̾̄̒̅́͒̇̋̿͑͗̄̌͌̀͒̒̏̐̅͛̈̑̉́̎̀̀̎͂̈́͗̈́̆̀̓̈́̾͗͗̇̅̓͛̉̄̄̀̇́̌̋̍̀̆͛͆̒̊́̆̽̏̉̅̏̑̌̀͒͛͐̇̓͐̈́̇̉̊̂͒͆͗̉̔̿̅̄̈́̍͂̿̏̑̄̿͋̑̃͆̔̂̀̐͑̅̉̉̐̋̆͌̅̐̇̉͒̇̎̂͑̒̅͊̓̏͗͑̓̀͗̂͌̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅķ̴̧̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛͓̣̜̼̠̱̰̟͙͖͇̗͇͙͚̪͔̰͖͚̤̪͎͈͎̰̻̼͚̼̲͙̯͙͉̫̞͉̼̫͕̙͚̤̺̮̦̗̥̤̜̖̝̖̩͇͙̗̳̘̗͕̦͙̳͓̹̙̼͚̮̮̪͖̹͚̫̤̺̻͈͙̗̫͎̲̹̺̭͉̭͍̻̜͓͈͓̪̟͈̬̫̼̣̭̪͍̼̠̗̹̯̺̟͎̘̲͔̘̯̼͍̹̘̟͎̹̞̳̜̜͎̰̮̠̦͖̻̝͖̭̙͙̩̙̤͖͔͎̰̟̤͈̫̼̻̗͈͉͎̦͎̖̹͔̩̰͍͉͎̘͙̫̳͙̹̲̺̭̳̰͓̮̜͓͕͔̺̪̪̜͈͍͚̬͓̣̘̹͓̤͈̙̮̝̻͓̻͓̞̯̝̲̦̺̹̦͇͉̑̑͐̃͆̏̎̊͂̐́͋̔̏̇͊̈́̐̐̀̏̔́̾̊̽̐̽̂̃͊̓̓͊̓͋̊͋̋̀͆̈̉͛̍̓̽͛̉̋̾̇̉̓́̆͒͛̐͛̓̋̈́͐̍̌̂̅̿̈́̔̉̈̾͆̌͆̇̉̈́̐̉͗̌́͂̏̿́͂͐́̔̿͐̎͆͑̔͋̂̓̇͆̑̃͒͑̊̀̏̈͒̆̃̽͆̊̀̈́́̀͌̿͐̌́̔̉͑̓͒̊̒̆̅͗̀̽̐̍̏͂͑͛͆̇̃̍̍̽͌̅͒͌̓̀̈́͑͗͌̔̈͑͂̓͛̈͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̶̢̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̝̦̫̤̯͓̥̘͉̪̖̺̥͖͇̬̼̝̬̠̤̬͙̜̲̱̲͚̥̝͚̥̥̙̯̻̲̼͍̖̥͍͔͈̬͖̱͎͚͓̞͎̩͚̳͙̞̳͈̫̳̜̳̟̣̠̳̭̺̙̖͇̳̪̹̟̭̫̞̮̮̻̝̯͉̤͉̬̗̭̗̗͎̞̣̩͉̖̱͍̪̖̳̲͚̦̜̤̩͓̖̳̯͖͎͉̲̣̮̫̤̩̝̼̺͎͍̳̹̮̹̫̙͉͕͎̹̣̳̣̟̖̱̘̻̦̘̳͖̞͖̞̲͙̗̖̠̻͉̰͔̙̠̻̼̘̘̮͉̥̦̥̱̟͉̙̹͓͒̌͑̎̒͒̅̌̔͋̋͌̓̀͒͒̇̈̒͐̂̆̔͌́̈́̌̾̈́̑̾̔͐͌̒̈́̍̉͐̾̄̂͛͐̑́̇̂̒̐̈́̈͂̏̑̀̓̈́̀̾̅̆͗͂͂̓̅̑͗̀̑̏̉͋̐̿̈́̉̈́́̈́̀̌̾̔̅̾͗͑͐̃̋͊̒̒͆̆̋̿͐̾̊̾̃͂̊͗̉̉̉́̀͛̈̈́̀̒̔͌́͂̌͗̐̊̇̉͂́͌̾̊̑͑͊̋͂̔̈́̐͂̈́̍̍́͊̈͊͌̎͂̓̓̇͋͐̂̃͛̐͋͋̑͒̂́̃̾̐̈́͂̐̅͒͒̎͂̉͛͌͐̆̅̔̅̾̽̊͛̓̐̆̔̽͌̓̃͒̏̅̌̄̂̎͗̏͌̀͒̉͛̆̈̍͗̑̀́̀̑̔͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̱̰̠͖̯͍̜̭͈̖͙̻͉͔̩̯͈̖̣̗̜͖̹̬̞͚̟̥͕̣̗͚̼͈̱̦͕͔̲͙͎͓̐̆́̽̈́̿̌̿͛́̅͆̆͗̄͆͊̏̿͂̅͌̆̂̏͛̈́͋̀̆͂̆̀͂̂̌̅̑̈́̈́̒̿̌͑͗͑̏͗͗̈́͑̏̿͂̀̿͒̅̀̊̿̉̀̊̾͂̔̓͛̈́̔̊̊͒͂̍̔̇̍͆̃̈́̈́̾͊̋̀́͒͂̾̐̀͐̒̏͂́̍͗̏͛̎̔̔̓̓͒̉̈́͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̵̡̛̛̛̛̮̣̫̭̜̹̜͍̘̫͔͚͚̜͓̂͋̂̈̈́̀̈́͂͆̏̈́̆͌́̌̈́̂̈́̈͊́̾̀͒͌̓͗̇̔͒̿̊̓̓͛̇̊͑͌͌̆͒̽͊̆͒͆̄͛͌͒͑͌́͋̒̑̎̋̍̓͂͆̓̍̉̐̀̓͗̉́͌́͌̇̍͐̎̓̄͂̿̈́̂̒̎̆̀͂̑͆̀̋͆̔́̿͑͑͒̊̆̓̌̆̐͂̊͋̓̏̐͆̆̆͋͊̋̎̿̑̓͐̅͐̓̓͒̒̓̔̀͂͐̐̾̏̽̑̓̈́͆̓̓̇̾͊̓͐̌̌̒̈́̂̈́̓̎͗͛̓͂̌͂̓̔̅͐̔̓̽̂͛̏̑͂̾̓̔̒͑̋̂͛͋̆̑̇͊͂͗͑̒̄͒͋̑̌̀̋͊̄̂͌͛͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ḣ̴̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̲͚͓͉̗͖̯̺̖̺̩̱̫͍̼̦̘̬̟̭̥̲̰̯̩̰̖̥̩̞̥͓̥̞̳̲͉̲̱̳͈̬̖̞͉̬͈͔̘͖̤̞͚͈͓̱͇̳̣͓͉̲̺̭̱͕̙̖̭̘̙̂̈̓̌̇͛̐̀̿̿́̈̄̋̓̓̅̏͌̃̀̿̽̑̍̔̑̔̇̏̽̌̀̓͆͊̓́̓̽̄́͋̇̎̑̓͗͑̊̀͊͑̈́͒̍̂̏̑̒̓̋̋̉͂̇̔͐̿̑̇̿͂̈́̂̿̃͒̿́̇͛͛̈́͂̐̀͒̽̊̆͂̈́͊̑̃̊͑͊͆̉͑̈́̒̽̅͒̉͆̒̇̉̓́̉̐̅͂̐̀́̆̀͐̂̆̈́̎̆̍̔́͐͐̇́̈̃̍̀͐̍̍̆͂̆̽͂́͆̋̐̉̋̅̈̂̀͆͗̒͒̾̎̏͌̿̾̀́̑̎͋̊͐̋̀̃̃͆̿̈͗̈́͒̋̈́̅̆̍͒̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅe̵̢̧̨̧̡̨̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈̲̭͈̳̣͙͚̥̦̺̦̝̭̱͕͈̟̺̼̗̩͔̟̬̹͓͎̳̭̤̬͖͚͈͉̺̹͇͙̲͈̫̲̯̻͓̜̬͎̯̩͚̱̭̪̱̙͔̝͙̗̗̻̣͈̝͕͔̲͇̺̼̩̬̠̝͇̯͉͎͙̬͔̰͎̣̱̩̲̩̱͍̼̱͙̰̩͔̫͖̼̟̹̟̻͓͉͔̱͔͓̤͚̖̞̪̞͕̣͙͚͎̖̦̦͖͖̥̟͔̦͕̭͍̪̟̠͚͔̗̥͇̪̪̜͕̲͇̟͎͎̥̱̺͇̥̘͉̝̟͇̟̟̘̹̤̫̖̱̙̦͓͓̼̬͕̖͇̬̲̺͔̬̪̗͓̥̬͚͕̜̖̼͖̤̞̬͇̹͇̜̫̞̝̫̠͖̱̠͎̝̙̣͔̻̪̗͉̪͎̙̯̮͖̹̰̫̰̤͎͚͇̹̻͕̪͇͔̟̼̓̃̅̈́̆̌͆̆́͋̅̄̾͐̇̎̄̈̍̋̊̒̓͒̀͌́̃͒́̃̄̓̊̿̓̒̏̉̐̈́̇̔̈̿̌̀͐͛̾̈́̑̂̀̀̌͋́͊́̊͋́̆̈̀͋͑̌͗̀̽̉̊͊͛̅͐̑̀̂̑́́̍̌̓̔̉̈́̾̀̉̓̈́́̅͑̔̾̏͂͐͂̇̉̅̆̎̆̀̅̓́̃͑͌̈́̊̊̾̀̏̃͆̐̓̈́͊̆͋͆̀͛̿̈́̇̽̒̽̈́̾̃́́͋̐̎̋̄̆̒̈̂̒͛͐̀͑̅̔́͒̇̆̓̂̈́̌̆̆̃̅̇̂̀̂͐̓͋͐̄́́̾̀̓̾̒̀͆̑̊͋́͊̾̾́͒̇̋͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̸̨̧̛̛̛̛͔͕̟̯̘̰̼͓̳̟̩̫̤̙̘̰̬̲̥̩̠͍͍͙͕̼̞̺̩̪̯͈̜̭͔̥̙̙̈́͊̍̀͊̎́̂̓̍̏̌̅̽͆̊̓͗͆̿́̀́̈́̐̒̓̓͒͋̋̓̀̀̇͂̈́͂̇̄͗̈̒̓̈́̾̔̿̈͌̉̀̀̏̀̋̿̀̒̆͑̉̈́͌̉͋̎̊̈̂̈́̊̉̄̏̀̀̓̾̐̈́̈́̈́͋͛̍́͐̏̑͛̈́̀̈́̈̅͌͊̀̇͌̀́̍̇͌͑̈́̃̈́̅͌̌̂̃͊͆̑̾͐̓̓̂̍̎̏̾̾̉̏̊͐̄͑͐̒̓̀̏̒͑͛̔̅̾̀̌́̈̈́̊̑̏̏́̈́̾́̍̎͋̔̽̍̾́̽̏̔͛͗̈́̈́̑̆̐̊̊̏̄̂́̈́̂̾̐͊̄̋̎̔͊̑͗̐́̃͒̃̄̂̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅě̷̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͖̖͖̱̯͇̲͕͎̮̥̮͖͖͚̹̹͓̻̳̯̼͉̲̲̱̖̺̘͕̪̜̬̺̩͓̣̘̗̞͚̘̜͙̭̖̘̤̻͍̮̖̖͍͙̗̖̬͉̪͉̭̠̥̹͇̤͎͙͖͔̖̪̮̠̹̬͕̬̺͓̜͔̱̤̻̦̤̤̙̠̻̤̱̦̫̲̭͕̞̲̭͖͔̘͔̭̳̺͎̟̳̣̬̱͔̜̯̙̻͓͇̹̬͍̮̗͍̯̥̪̖̰͓̬̺̪̦͍̩̥̙͚̝͉̠̼͔̱͔̪̹̞̼̼͓̺̙͚̟̦̥̘̘̊̀̆͗̂̿̈͆͊̓̄̇̓̑͗̎̈́̉͂͆̇̈́̈́̐̏̓̈́̾̎͋̓̈́̽̈́̽̈͑́̈̓̀͌̅͌̎͗̾́͛̑̋̈͛̒̽̔̓͐̐̏̄̀͗̊̌̓̑̃̋͆̍͆́͑́̈̔̄͒̋̀̽͑̂̓̂̀̾͑̇̈́̽̆̽̍̏̇͂̀̑̀́͊̈́̂͐͛̒͌͆̔́͋͋̋͗̓̀̒̑͒̀͗͑̔͗̌̃̿̀̈́̀̈́̾̾̀̈̅̐͋̑̅̇͋͐̊́̆͌̈͑̋͐̇̀̏̇́̅̐̊̊̔͑͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̛͚͔̱̼͇̫̪͔̯̲͖̼̻͍̻̳̤̥͍̣̦̘̭̦͈̮͇̝̦̮͔̥͓̭̣̻̖̯̪̮̹͓͎̖̼̝̼̺͓̼̩͉̜̫̤̩̪̰̘̫̭̳̺̙̩͇̫̲̝̳̗̱̱̫̝̙̳͙̟̲̮̹̹̜͔͉͎̬̪̘̠̱̱̹̳̤͈͖̘̝̮̟͇̮͉̖̯̬͙̙͉͕̟͓̙̮̬̳̰̙̺͚̟̳̲̙̩̤͚͉̞̭̠̹̺͉̳̘̘̲͎̯̬̳͇̦͉̥̱̦̭̟̫͓͓̗̼̣̝̭̯̖̼̗͙̘̳̣͈̗̣̠͕͔͎̱͓̥̹͎̭̤͎͍̞̞͕̗̱̖̹̱̫̬̲̼̣̺̭̠̳̬̝̞̱͖̝̣̮͎̳͇͕͎̠̳̻̘̦̼̳̬͙̞̠̥͕̘̗͇͈̻̤͈͇̹̤̙̿̊̃̋̀́̇̀̋̐̿̀͂̿͋̊̂̈̅̒̾͑̈́̈̏͐͒̄̽͌̋̋̌̿͒̔̀͊̐̈́͛̋̓̌̄͑͒̂̉̐͊̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̴̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̧͔̰͎̦̜͕͍̲̟͈͍͍̳̮̺̞̳̙̗̼̤̼̱̭̥̦̺̘̣͓̥͈̠̫̙̰̳̻̰̟̺̹̠͖͕̺̩͎͍̞̺̰͇̣͕̼̣͔͍̞͙͉̱͉̻̱͚̱̥̬͍͙͎͖̬̬̙̼͓͔̳̪̰̖͈͛̾̾̔̔͒́̆́̏̈́̑̀͊͋͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̖͇̝͖̾͒̊̃̏̀͗͋̀̾̈̓̇̋̊͂̆͋̒͐̉́́̾̑͊̀͆́̔̒͂̇̓̋̒̓̈́̈͒̃̔̓̊͗̆̏͊̓̇̌͆̋̈̐̈́̀̊̽̈͂̀̒͗͌̽́̑̍̈͗̈́̾̇͗̊̔̉̐̉̓̓̃͆̈̽̈̓̌̅̐͋̌̈́͆̽̓̇̔̀͊̅͗͌͗̈́̾̎͋͑̈́̈̈̔̈́̋̓̋̉͑̓̏̈́̂̑̎̉̓̿̓̄͛̂̑̑̿̆̃̎̿̍͐̒́̒̋͒́̇̎́͐̑͊͒̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̶̡̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̯͖̙̥͕̭̼̮̻̬̫̩͇̙̥̪̤̳̩̰̲̜̥̟̥͔̟̟̬̼̼͙̼͈̜̮͈̻̦̖̯̝̞̳̜̹̙͉̦̭̥̙̲̯͍̖̬̻̰̭̹̝̜͓̲̥͖̗͓͕̳̜̠̰͚̫̝̼̭̥͖̣̯̯̯͔̥̰̻̱̗̫̻̣̯͈̳̥͔̺̝͔͕̖͚̘͍͉͇͍̎̆̎̐̉͛̾̅̔͛͂́̈͌̒̋̏̿̅̎͒̌̈̐͂̃̋̋̈́̽͛̀̓̆̋͌̏̎̎̒̇͑͑͗̏̿̌͋̀̉̿̏̀̓̑́̀̉̽́̈̊̈̒́̑͛̔̎̐̀̂͑͊͒̾̀̇̾̈́̑̃̒͊̄̋̓͊̔͌̏̓͂̅̔̒̓͒̌͆̌̓̈́͋̋͆͐̾̀̾̔̏͒̈̐͗̂́̈̅̆̈́̈́́͆̂̾͊̂͊̾͂̅̈́̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̷̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͔̤̙̹̥̙̯̩͎̤̞͕͉̩͎͍̰̫̬̲̬̗̫̻͓̰̱̰̭̱̗̫̙̹͍̱͓͈̰͈͙͈̬̭͕̱̹̯̫̩͔͓̹̹̯̟͙͉̰̠̘̼̦̹̠̼̮̥͔̼͖̗̣͍̪̬̟͍̗͔̳̺̠̳̥̠̞͔͍̠̲̩͍̭̬̜̙͖͉̼͙̫̰̣̫͔̱̩͙̙͕̜͉̞̜͇̦̻͔̠̣͇̹̜̥̩͖̜̖̠̫̟͙̪̰͎̠̼̼̝̝͎͔̪͔͖̘̮̣̜̥̯̝̞̻̱̫͎̳̼̠̣̙̪͛̔̀́́̎̿͋͆̆́̃̋̾̃̇̂͆̍̋̏̾͑͌̃̋̍̏́̿̐̏̒̒͑̑̄̈̏̑̓͂̅͂̾͒̏͌̉̏̏̇̈̿̌͌̃̓̍́̒̏̆̿̉͛̎̑͋̊̂́̈́̋̌̏̅͋͂̐̍̃̋͊́͒̄̂͑̊̃͂̋͗̋̊̾͒̓̓͌̔̀́͒͊̌́͛̑̀̋̓̄̒̑͑̑̅͐̉̃̌̿̊̌͌͊͒͐̋̅̔̈́̆̎̋͌̆̄̈́̊̽̉̂̑̾̊̇͗̔̽̓̏̔̌̂̾̎̈́̍̀̈́̉̂͒̈́̇̽̇͒̔̄̾͆̅̐͊̌̈́̋͌̀͆͋̎͌͑͑̈́̈͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̡̧̛̲̺̟͔͚̳̫̯̩̳̼͚̮͍͓͔̥͇̯̱̬͎͖̟̳̩̳̪͓̦̰̗̜̼̰̹̰͎̯͈̱̳͇̫̩̱͉̠̟̭̻̠͔̹̼̼̫͚͖̮̦͖̱̘̱͙̓̉̏̌̀̏̈́̍̽̀͒̑̾̎͛͛̒͋̓́͆́̆̉̂̾́̽̈́̄͛̏̍̃͗͆̾̿̆́̾̏͑̄̄̑̈̃͛̀̊̔̒͊́̅̀̇̿̀̀̆̃̄͑̊̄͋̌̏̈̽̍̋́͂͒́̈̔̋̾͊̌̂̏̀́̓͛̋̀̂̌̈͒̊̀̀́͋̍̾̃̄͐͐̈́̈́̅̆̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅo̴̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̡͚̤͕͕̗͈̼̯͈̱̱̣͔̪̬̲̥̟͖͎͕͔̲̯̜̙̲͈̫̳͍̣͈͔̘̬̹̤̗͓̞͎͕͎̬̜͙͍̦̘̮͉̙̝̤̘̻͉̙͈̟̙̜̦̖̗̠͇̖̜̯̬̫̜̗͉̝͚̝͕̳͚͇̳̺̪͖͇̬̤̮̱͕̮̭̱͂͂̋̿̓̀͋͑͛̋̔͐̉̉͌͌̔̀͂̓͗͐͋̾͆̂̎̈̆̌̐̅͑̈́̽̔̌̉̈́̋͊̅̔̿͛̋̿̄̆͊̒̏͐̾́̒́́́̀̽̄̅̀̍͑͛͌͂͗̆͐̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̶̧̡̧̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̦̺̻̹̳͔̮̻͈̳̻͈̰͔̗̫̮̖͇̘̭̫̫̱̝̫̲̬̪̪̼̱̦̥̰̟̦̗͓̣̺͎̤̣̟͍̗̭̙̮̩͎̻̭͚͈̞͓̖͚̹̩̦͎̹̥̦̹̱̹̦̗̻̹͓̣͈̣̮̤̹̘̦̼̻͉͍̹̜̽̾̓́̌̀̅́̍̀̿͑̍̔̿̈̾̏͑̽͊̔̈́̎̅͑͑͆͗̏͑̽̆̊̉̉̌͑̋̿̀́̌͆̾́̇̽̎̐̇͑̄̔́̽̉̉͗̊͌́͗̀̇̏̈̍̽̉̽͂̆̀͛͛̈́̊̔̈́̀͗͂͐̈́̋̎̿̅̾͌͒́͗̽͑̍͒̊͛̅̑̀̿͆͒̂̔̈́̃̈͗̋̀̐̋͋̉̐̒̾͛͆͌́̃͑̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝ḧ̸̢̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̳͓͕̹̺̠̺͔̹̩̳̪̹̝̗͖̼̝͍̰͖͓̱̟̳̥̭̪̗͖̭̺̣͖̦̳̠̖̣̯͕̗̹̥́́̈́̂̐̾̓͌͑͂͒̿̏̒̋́̈́̐̈́͑͒̓͆̇̈̀̏̒̆͛͛͂̀̓̋͌̈́̃̐͂̆̍͑́̂͐̈́̄̇̉͌͑̈́̇̑̎̃͗̈́̈́̓̂̈́̂̎́̊͒́̋͋̈́͋̆̐̓͛̈́͆̃̾̈́̈́̋̅͗͑̄̈̑̆̍͆̒̒͆̋̆̽͐̈́͆̏̃̈̌̔̽̿͗͊͒̑͂͊̋̑̄̌̊̋̀̇̽̇̒͛͌̎̀̍̏̃̈́̐̍̿͊͊̽͌̍̌̑̄͂͋̀̍́̍̔̄̂̊̓̍́̉̊̑͒̆̀̑͒͊̽̍̃̈́̽̉̓̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝e̶̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̘͎̖̲̦̻̞̝̞͙̥̟̫̲̣̤̰̘̠̱̼̝̞̘̣̣̩̠̰̣̫̺̫̬̰̳͉͔͉̳̹̗͕̜̬̮̣̳̺͓̗͓̘̩͎͉͎͙͈̝͖̟̣̭̙̤͉̮͉͎̦̫̮̮̞̣͙͇̖̼̜̠̗̻̖̜̙̬̜̻̙̣̬̻̫̮̬͓̘͎͔͓͚̞̤͙̗̭̲̤̗̘͖̫̣̜͚̠̭͓̽̽́͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅṟ̵̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̛͍̖̼̦̩̤͓̫͎̜̜̟͍̤̝͚̺͈̘̱̬̩̬̯̭̘͍̲͔͙͖̭̖̱̩̙̘̝̺͕̞̬̲̞͔̹̘̗͉̼̜̞̦̬̯̻̤̙͓̪̬̭̬͓̣̖̳͔̝͔̟̺̪͈̻̖̠̙̤̪̖̣͉͇̙͔̺̞̜̰̫̝̣̤̹͔͖̘̻̘̤͖̞̺̝̞̣̲̬̦̦̞̙̘̹̘̮̣̱̪̞̲̩̱̣̜̞̺̹̥̲͎̹̲͙̯̤̦̘̳̭̜̩̭͖͇͍͈̖̭̗͉̣̠͕̱͇̠̥̫̦͍̼̯̩̖̟͔̘͖̗̞̬̘͔͕̜̩͚͍̗͓̩̻͓̞̲̭̩̫̼͈̙̣͍̣̜̘͔̯̞͚̺͕̱̦̮̗͚̟͓̻̭͔̙̣̳̜̤̟̂̈́̽̏͛̆͋͒̉̆̀̐̋̽̉̽̆̍̒̐͂̈́̋̂͆̄̍͂̅̓̋̇͋̿͂͒͒̽̒͗̎̔́͒̂̑̓́͂͋̃͌̾̽̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̪̻̜̭̻̞͙͓̜͉̝͕̠͙̻͉̼͔̟͕̳͉̜̹̙͉̖͉̼͓͔̙̪̻̘̥̻͈̰͈̦̦̻̱̺̼̟͙̖̝̮͙̖̰̭̬̮̞̖̳͉͒̅́̂̔̎͗̅̋͆̐̈́̊̽͆̃̎͊̀̅̿́͑̓̓̾̾̽̂̎́̊̀̄͑̄̎̂͒̉̔̅̓̐͋̃̌͆̃͌̒͂̓̑́͗͌̽̐̐̌̓͒͌͛͒͑̍̈́̍̀̐̇̿́̽̍͒̃̉͌̿͗̎̎̏͋̆̽̒̈͊̃͒͑̃̎̀̾̉̑̐̄͌̽̓͗̓̆̂͑́͑̎̀́̈̂̈̈͑̄̄̅̐̎̔̀͆͑̽̊̇̄̀̄̀̈́́̐̂͋͐͆̐͗̓̒̉̉̽̉̅͆̈́͋͛́͆̈́͑̃̀̈́͂̄̒̃̇̓͆̌̈͋͂́̇̏̐̆̃͋̾̎͆̾̌̑́̑͆̿̊̋̈́͂̔̾̐͐̒̈́̓̿̽͛͊̍͒̈́̄́̽͆͂̌͑̿̍́͌̓̽͛̐̈́̿̀̏̽̑̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅw̸̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̮̝̩͇͔̣̟̤̖̥̞͓̹͎̱͓̬̮̤̲͔̘̳̫͇̣̩̖̙̟͍̳͍̩̘̫̥̗͓̪͕͙͈͉̭̭̗̺͉̮̭̼͓̮̝̹͍̹̹̮̙̱̠̫̪̲͈̤͔̲̱̤̺̝̙̜̺̟̰̖̫̤͇̜̬̙͍̠͙̗̻̼͉̠͈͚͍̱̩͙̰̞̹̺͙͕̬͈͒͊́͛̏͒͊͆͑̇̍̃̾́͆̋̏̑̋̎̈́̅͑̀͑̐͊̑̈́̇̓̂̏͒̈́̑̾̂̒̀̿̋̃̊̎̑͐͌̌̇́̀̽͒̓͒̌͂̀̊͂̎̽̑̈͗̀́͐͐̎̑̍̆̇̍̾́͐̿̔̔̿͋́̈̂̓̈͗̋͒̾̇̉͋̿͗̇̃̄͛̅̒̀̂͐͛̅̈́̔̀̍͆̽͌̈̎̂͊̋̀̈̿̏̀̉̂͊̔̔̒̅̀̂͐̿̌̀͐́̀͐͌̓̿́̇̈́̑͒̏̇́͒͋̅̏̀̉̓̔͒͆͑̈́́̑̾̐͑́̽̀̆̿̇̂̌͗͗̄̆̆͐̓͑̒́̀̿̐́͐͌͌̂̓̊̍̍̄̽͊͂̽͑̉́̅̃͛̈́̔̀̎͗͗͊̌̅͋̐̈́̈́͐͐̀͗̽̄̇̈̏̐͑̔̅͗̓̄͂̓̀̋̂̐̈́̉̿͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ơ̵̡̪̭̘̥̣͚͙̑̌̄̎͐̓̍̃͒͊̈́͐͊͐̇̈́͂͑̓́͌̈́́̓̍̏̃͊̅̽̈́̾͂̆̈́̈̏̓̓̅̃͌͒̎̓̀̾̂̿̎̊͐̑̓͋̔͒̈́͐̐̾̊̎̄͂̈͗̀̈́̚̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ŗ̴̨̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̠͈̗̠͈̩̼͚̬̪̫͈͕̫̜̹̼̫̫̬̮͖͈̼͚̱̰̝̗̤̣̬̳͖͓̝̜̬͚̺͍̺̱͙͈̭̖̞̰̮̻̥̙̣̼̱̠̞͉̫̞̻̗̥̭͎͕͉̮̬̼̲̙̪̮̤͈͓̺̠͍̞̰̮̮͚̖̭̼̞̼̖̘̳̤̰̩̭͎̭̜̘̹̳̥̹̙͕̗̞̱̤̭̫̣͔͇̬͍̼͍̦̬͎̭̦̪̭̖̙̪̞̜̗͈͇͖̘̰̰̝̖͈̻̗͍̟̱̩̣̮͉̙̩̯̩̰̣̫̯̝̫͔̭̟̩̗̞̞͓͔̙̟͎͓̜̝͚̮̙͉̝͉̤͔͕̗̯̺͍̙͇̖̺̻͇̭̝͉̻̲̞̻̬̠̭͚̭͖̮͚̰͇̮͍̪̱̊̈́̈́̓̈͑̔̔̐̀̅̽̉͛͑̐̒͊̀͒̑͒̍̀͒̂͒͛̿͑̈͐̾̓̎͑̃͗̍͋͑͒̐͗̽͌̓́̾̑̾̉͆͋́͊̾͗̊̍̈̀̃̈́͂̈̒̃͑͛̇̏̄͑͐̽̄̊̏͆̐̈́͗̒̂͂̈́̋̐͛̓̋́́̇̈́̓̑̌̑͂̌͒͆́̓̀͒͛̆̌̍̓̍͗͛̈́̈́͒̓͗̒̾͒̓̀̒̓̏̀̈́̍̔́̇̔̀͊̽͌̃̅̍̂̅̄̑̈́̏̆͐̑̐̈̃̀̋̆̌̋͊̈́̾͋͆̉̒͐͑̿͌̈̋̓̿̌̋́͑́̈̒̑́̍́͂̈́̃̑͒̍̆̾̇̎͐̒̀́̂̆̍̃̊̌̏̌̅͒̓̔̾̈́̄̏̄̀͒͋̇̾̔́͗́̈́̆̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅd̵̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̛̛͈̼͉̼̮̺̗̜̤͕͕̙̩͚̘͍̰͈̖͍̳͕̲̝̰̙̱̟̺̰͚͓̼̹͙͚̲̲̬̦̖͕̯̭̻̠͕͇̗̻͚̫͕̰͚̱͈̩̙̺̪̦͕̪̪̬̱͍̩̱̝̦͓̻̝̮͙̯̯͓͇͇͈̠͓̞̜̦͉̞̬̣͍̺̳̣̮͍̩̙̹̩̯̘̟͖͖̖̺̺͔͎̮͎̼̖̩͍̠̟̮̟͔͕̟̝̣̺̪͖̝̭̹͇͉̫̻͕̮͕̩͇̮̲̭̰̩̹̥̼͚͖͙̲̖̥͈͇̘͚͉͇̳͈̭̰̳̻̭͙͙̬̥̟̪̳̝͈̣͙͓̟͍̺̳̜̠̩̙̦̰̪̫͖͙͎̘̝͙̮͎̺͔̪͔̪̗͇̫̰̙͔͕͓͙̜͙͔̠̺̞̭̫̯͖̎̀̓͗̊̉̊̑́̄̈́̑̎̇́́̐̀͆̌̂͒̌̋̉̿̾́̍̂̊̂͌̒̓̆̍͐̎͒̽̆̉̈́̂̔̾̑̈͒̄͊͑́̑͑̊́̌̄͂̽́̅̓͑͌̿́̾̾͋́̐͐̈́͂̿̓͛̅̀̈́͌̃͌̋̓̓̍̀̂͛̆͆̍̿́̈͂͆̄̄͊͌̀̊̽̊̂͆̇̈͐͊̉̌̅͂͌̅̏́̈́̂̈̾̽̒̑̔̎͐́͒̆͒̾̄̿̍͂͌͐́̽̊̀͋̉̽̀̃̈́̉̐̊̋̏͑̓̽͋͗̒͒̾͗̿͛̋͑̈́͑̄̆̃͊̀̀̏̑̃́́́̌̀̀͒̑̔̓̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛͍̤̞͉̮̟̩̳̻͎͖̰̮̙̙̮̳̳͉̟̳̮͉͖͚̝͓͇̥̦̟͙̳͉̼̝͈̤͚̪̹̲͈̺̟͖̟͖̟̯̖̺͎̬̝̜̲̰͔̩̲̙̼̹̯̞̞̬̭͖̮̱̫̹̰̦̼͍̣̮̺̖̞̜̫͎̣͎̹̱̻̩̳̰̦̘͉̻͚̩̝͕͍͔̱͔̻̙̩͚̭̗͈͖̝͚̖͖̼̮̹͉̜̬̩̼̯͖̱̣̗͚̜̹̲̮̩̙̰͍̳̪̲͚̥͍͍̮̯̖̬̣̥̼͙̻̫̰̤̤͎̖̯̞͎̲̝̻̹͍͈̳̟̥̬̣̰̺̩̩͎̼̺̩̣̣̘̙̳̰̼͖̘̤̻̙͈̹̮̞̗̗̟͙̼̫̰͍̻̳͚͇̪̺͕͉̼̭̰̯̣̹̰̰͚̮̦̲͚͐͌̉́̏́̐̆̏̈́̈́̿̍̓͛͋̂̈́͆̓͐͆̇̎̾͋͊̇͑̽̀̆͛̈̊̊̌̂̊̓̎̊͊̑͆̆̈̄͆̏̂̈̓͑́̍́̓͛́̿̍͊̏͂̇̓̅̑̎͑͒̀̃̌̒̽͒͂̇̔̋͛̉̔́̎̈́̏͑̔͒̀́̒̃͋̄̔̃͊̓̅͛̍̄̽͗͗̿̅͗̏́̎̄͑̊͑͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̡͓͉̙͚̦̞̹̲̳͈̺̠̥̫̠͕̱͓̞͍͍̩̭͖̤̝͎̤̼̰͓̭̯͉͉̳̻͖̥̝͙͖͖͙͓̠͎̣̪̝͚̳̳̤͈̰̹̝̳̗̝̠͔̯̫̫̝͇͕̦͎̞̤̙̮͔̥̖̝̙̹̻͍̘̳̫͇͑̅̑̊̃̀͒̋̀͒̈́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̛̛̛̛̰̼͙͐̌̔͋͊̓́̀̓͐͒́̓̏͋́́̂̄̊̿̔̐̾́̈̓̈́͒͛͐̈́͆̊̇̒̆͆̅̓͌͗́̏̊̌̓̅̉̓͆̆̒̉̇̏͗̊͐͊̀̅̈́̆́̎͂̇̀̄̀̀̌͋̂̌̉̊̂̒͑̊̍͆̂̈́͊͛̔͒̋̋̇̇͛̽͊̚̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̢͎̮̼̖͉̥̫͈̺͆̽̓̍̇͂̌̉̿̂̀̐̿̄̔̾̋͋̏̃͐̌̀̅̾̄̆͊̃̃͘̕͘͠͝͠ḑ̴̧̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̮̗̦̝̜̥͇̦͓̫͎̠̥͓͚̙̝̥̝̟̹͎̙͇͚̱̫̗̫̞̹̟̹̯̳̠̻͕͚̩̩̖̙͕͍͎̪̪̦̖̬̥̞͚̦̩̱̩̥̟̯̪̬̣̗͈̖̩̼̪̥̦͍̩͇͇̥̟̲̣̩̭̠͉̮̬͖̫̟̳̹̭͖͕̳͇͈̼̦̲͔͍̫̝̺̩̬̮̬̳͕̮͉̗͍̙̬̣̬͔̝̳̣̘̻̳͍̗̟͕̩̝̼̥̯̲̬̑͋̂͛͌͌̑̌͆̈̇̊̈́̾̄̍͒̇̋̃͂̌̽̑̈́̅̄͛̉̏͊̌̂̉̈́͆͊̄̎͆̓̑̓͐͑͋̔̆̀͌̀́̍̍̔̈̑̽͗͐̈́̾͆͛̐̒́́̅͛̆͌͋͋̆͋͛̏̈́̏͋͊̏͌̉͒̽̓̽̒̔̑͒̀͂̊̐̌̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̼̳͖̗͇͕̥͓̦̭̖̣͓͙̺͓̰͎͓̤͕̲͎̼̥̯͈͓̲͈̲̞͓͖̘̻͈͉̯̘͉̲̥̦̱̹̯̙͚̣̭̲̯̦̯̰̣̬͇̗̝̩̪̙̳̰̘̦̩͉̞͉̼͍̮̻̝͔̥̺̙̜̮̠̟̯̻̯̮̞͉̱̰̭̲̭̪͙̭̟̯̲̟͎̗̘͚͎̠͍̳͉̞̟͉̯͇̜̙̪̺̖̙̟̙̼͙̱̟͖̻̺̖͙͍̙͓̠͈̤̹͙̬̖͎͈̯͈͚͉͖̗̙̝̹̘͈̻̱̮̩͎̼̺͇͉̳͇͙̥̮̖͈̘̳̬̖̗̞͔̪͇̼͇̜̰̫͙͈̼̜̥̘͊̇̑͗̈́̓̍͐͆͑̽̈́͂̒̔̔̓͂͗̑̓͒̍̅̂̍͂͒̋̋̓͊̓͐͋͂̋̽̈̔̾̒̓̽̂͛́͊̏̓͋̽̌̉̿̅͛̑̉̒̈́̉̉͆̿͒̿͆̂͆̾̄͋̑͑͊̀͂̃̅̎̾̎̏̃̃͆̓̿̆̊͒͐̀̾̂̄̑̔̾͗̀͛͗̄͋̑̉̅͊͂͗̋̈́̂͒̐͗͂̆̒̾̏͊̾̓̉̅̐̔͌̒͂̏̐̍̂́̓̊̉̾̌̄̔̇͑͛̔̐͑̍̒̉̒͌̅͛̀̄́̆̏̓̍̌̊̑͛͛͆͌͆͛̓͒̓̓̍̐̅̈̆̍̊̆͊͛̍̿̒́̒̆̇̌̈́͆͋̓̆̈́̔̓̋̎̈́͊̂̇̓̔̆́̂̽̂̊̐͂͑́́͌̅̇̌̔̔̍̍͛̿̌̏͊͛͑͒͑̂͋̋̀̿͋͌̈́̃̅̀̾͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̨̡̧̛̛̩̳͉̙̳̞͙͈̬̯̯͕̻͓̺̟̮̲̲̣̭̬̯̼͚̼̥͉̜̪͚̲̪̯̝̓͑͆̀̋̒̔̾̀͐̏̊̊̏̓͐̀̄̋̿̂̅̋́̍̔́̄́͗̀͛̓̀̿̎̍̐̀̈́̆̍̔͗͗͗̌͆͂̔͛̊̈́̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̷̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̛̝̪͉͚̩̞̝͉̫̜̖̬̞̞̬͖̤͖̜̖͓̱̲̟̹̰̥̼̫̜̠͙̱͔͎̺͇̬̭̗͎͎̣̰͖̼̭͈͙̲͔͖͖͉̫͙̥̘̖̟̺̩͖̯̭͚̦̦̹̞̳͉͔͚̦̥̭͎̩̞̳̳͈̲̙͚̗̻̹̩͇̘̟͙͕̖̲̹̦̻̫̹͎̯̯̰̤̖̘̰̙̥̺̭̭͙̗̺̤̩̥͉͈̯̞̯̞̱̭̥̫̜͈̪͔̞̱͇͍̹̮̦̣̠̺̝̙͕̹͓̘̤͍͓̱͉̮̒͐͐͆̈́̾̊̌̎̈́͛̈́͘͜͜ͅŗ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̝̤̯͚̞͎̙̖̪̫̫̥̰͇̪̩̤̦͗͊̀͐̓̈̌̔͌̆͊̐͐͑͆̋̍̿̐̓͂͑͊̀͗͆́̈́̀̈́͂̉̾͛̓͛̽̎̀̀̽̍̊͊̿̓͒́̓̏̇͆̓̾̊̐̔̈́̊̎͆̈̎͐́̽̋̍͗̊̄̓̓̒͂̑̈́̈̒͛̆́͒̇̄͛͑̿̾̌̌̋̄͆̈̓̀͋̌͆̐̏̿̀̄̌̋͌̆̔͂̄̃̀͌͋͊̐͊͋́̈̐̈́̃͗̓̌̎͊̎̇̎̃̀̅͋͛̆̌̈́̿̌̾͗̍͊̅͊͛̈́̃͂́͆̾͗̏̍̓̄̈́̎̓́̑̅̏̅̒́͋̍̈́̋̋̂̐͂͊̄͆̃̑̎̌̌̂̿̀̊͑̈̐̂̿̔̈́̈́͋̓̊̏̐̊̔͌̈́̑̌̈́̏̾̐̆̈́͛͋͂̀͂̌͒͆̅̈́̄̍̂̒̿̎̐̎͋̅̄̏̏̒̓͆̀̂̈́̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̴̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̛͍͓͙̣͔̫̖͉͕̬̥̯̺̰̺̭̭͚͍̙͉̝͓̝̭͕̩̖̩̪̜̩̟̫̬̤̮̤̤͕̪̪̖͙͙͍̱͎̖̜̗͎̩̲̱̳̗͍̠͍̘͕̖͓̲̲͕͍̭̮̼͙̱̻̦͚͇͍͎̤̺̺̳̞̦̜͍̯͔̫̻̺̲̰̭̞̪̥̞̝̼͎̤͇̼̜͍̱̰͎͈̯̹̬̤̬͕̲̤̝͇̳̩̭̬̝̣͇̗̱̙̘̜̭̹̝̣͉̫͍͇̗̫̦̳̲͉̗̫̼̝̤̙̖̱̣̥͙̳͖̱̩̩͎̣̝̪̗͉̰̜̖̎͂̋̎̉̂͒̈̆̿̓̐͒͒̍̏͗̃̆̈́̑̂͐̓͛̃̐̃̀̈́͂̀̈́͗̋́̿̀̊͊̅͗͑́͆̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅb̷̧̧̧̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͉̘̰̺̩̱̩̞̥̳̦̲̖̫̟̼̬̺̼̖̖̹̭͔̖̠̪̗͙͚̠̮̻̘̹͍͚̻̭͖̦̜͍̹̣̫͇̻͖͎̩͉̻̭̻̜͍̩͙̺̮̱͙̻̳͈͈̬̮̘̬͙͙̘̘̯͍̯͇̠̣̮̱̻̱͉͎̻̫̘̺͔̝͇͈̞̫̻̗͓̭̤̻̫̮̝͈̹̬̳̼̩̙̘̱̯̞̦̱͍̜̫͉̺͖̲̣̞̱̖̬̯̩͎͔̲̘͕̲̯͓̫̱̪̯̘̹͔̩̥̦̥̼̞̞̱͉̦̝̩͖̬̖̗̺̙͍̫͎͙̺̘͚̜̖̳͍̹̗͚̙͎̝̣̞͉̲͙͍̤͓̗̜͕͖̻̖̬̲͕͎̙͈̜͈̰̭̤̗̣̳̹͙̪̪͎͉͍̲͖͔̮͔̲̼̹̖̗̺͚͈̹͔̞̱͈͔͎͍̙͈̹͚̰̗̊̑̒͗͌̏͒̎̑̆̓̂̎̂̽̇̂̆̎͑̈́͌̒͑̋̽͆̋͂̾̈́̈͊͐̓͐̓́̃͗́͛̒͆͗̉̒̔̐͂̈́̾͆̇̒̍̽͐̅̄̀͒̓̃̂̄̊͊̊̆̇͐̄̓̏̂̃̓̈́̃̋͑̌͆̋͌́̐̑͗̾̐̓̓̀̑̃̿̓̓͋̅̈́͋̎̐̋̿͋̌̄̍͊̈́̒͑͆̇̌̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̷̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̝̳̣̣̣̬̺̞̲̫̞̖̬͎̗͉̠̟̳̺̞̣͉̞̙̳̱̳̤̬̜͉̭͔̱̰̠̯̝̖̙̱̗͔̥̤̟̻͓̙͚̞͈̞̰̘̝̟͙̖̘̜͔̲͙̇̀͑́̿̔̈̀͊̔̈́̐̿͊̈́̇̊̉́͗́́̃͊̀̓͌̉̔͛̀̽͋̄̎̿͗͛̃̇̈́̏͑͛̆̀̑̾̋̉̀̈̐͂͋̒́̉̄̀͐̒͌͒́̐̽́̀̊̅̋̆̑̑̈́̏̾̇͊͗̊̀̽̔̉͐́͑͂̀͑͛͛͐̃̐͊̉̓͐͌̆͂̀̂̓̉̇̇͒̍̇͐̎̒͛̀͋̃̽̓̆̓̾͋̃̽̔̋̅̃̽̈́̓͌̊̒͂̇͛̄̀̏̃̐͆̂̑̓̍͗͋̓̿̅́́̔͛̂͐̂͌̽̉͒̔͒̏̌̆̾̅̾̐͂́̑̓̽̆͊̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̬̮̜̺̘̤̳̫͍̞̗͓̞͚͈̬͚̖͚͉͙̲͖̭̱̹͈̗̹̦͎̳̩̼͚̗̲̯̭̞̠͕͚͖̗̬̞͔͉̱̦̬̞̦̬̞̰̳͓̠͈͈̫̫̙̱̥̞͎͈̼̞͖̮̦̖̜͖̙̜̥͙̹̜̰͍̫͖̥̖͈̫̮͎͔̼͚̤̗͍̪̫͔͚̮̹̞̹̝͎̤͖͖͓̻̝͚̹̠̟̳̗̜̹̗̇̂̈́̒͊̽͋̾͑͐͒͂̾͗̑̆̉̇̌̄̅̋̉̾̎͑͒̉͑̑̾̊̆̎͋̀͂̀̊̒̏̂͊̈̓͗̅̆̇̃̑͐͂̐̓̊̑̈̂͆̈͆̓̀́̒͂̒̽͆̃͋͋͂̈́̐̑̆͌͌̆̊̅̍̽̓̒͌̌͗̿̎͊̓̄̊́̅͊͑̇̏̊̽̿͑͂̔̿̋̌͊̀̂͒͂̃̏͒͊̿̿͒͌̒̔͋̋͋̅͛̀̇̌̀̃̒̏̆̽̍̽̒̔̏͆̑̂̈́̿͐̏̒̑̍̇͗́͐̌̋̇̀̆̊́̀͛̈́̉͛̃͑̓̂̽̌͒͒̈̿̿̔́́́̍͂͐͐̃̉͋̃̌͂͑̏̄̎̐̂̆͂̓̌͛̓̄̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅm̵̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̬͎̲͔̬̮̱̼̻̳͓͖̲̖͙̤̳̝̟̜͇͕̰̰͚̻͇̱͉̮͇̘̖̦͎͉̯̣̠̬̗̪̳͙̗̭̠̟͇̖͔̯͖̙͈̲͙̠̠͓̣̟͚̲̹̟̤̦̠͓͈͖̈͑͗̎̎̍̔̅̄̈̋̈́͑͂̈́͌͗̅̌̂͛̀̓̔̅̽̂̅̔̿̓̓̈̆̿̌͋͌͛̓͋̈̓̽͒̓́̀̆͐́͊̃͆̀͛̆̄͋̈̒̊̈́̾͆̓̂̈̔̅̒̃̅͋̓̾́̾̈̽͑͑̎̔̋̽͋̇̐̀̓̇͗̃̒̈́̌̊̄͑̌̇̍̽̀̄͛́̏̅̓̑̃̉̒̆̅̇̉̄̈́̊̂́̋̈́̋̀̍̓͛̀͊̿͋̀͆̉̃̊̀́̍̓̅͑̈̀̎̑̓̊̾͊̿͐́̅͑͐̑͗̊͒͗̌͊̒͂͂̒̊̀̍̀̈́̅͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅy̴̨̢̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̲̦̠͍͕̱͙̭̘̻̥̣̬͔̭̮͍͙̮̖̣̟͖̼͇͖̮͉̖͉̗̱̮͓̭̞̗͎̹͎͖̺͍̺̯̏͌̐̾͐͐͊̂̐͑͐͐̎̋̎̆̿̓̎͋̎̓̾̓̄̑̀̂̄͌̒̅͌̍̉̈́̐̋̒̈́̿̽̑̌͐̒̃̌̊͗̌̾̃͒̈́͑͊̃̇͛͂͒̃͛̒̈́̒͊̂̓̓͂̆̏͐̒̍͐̍̆̈̀̐̈́̓͗̾͛̇͌̾́̊̒̅̓̾̆̆̅̉̏̎̇͌̅̋͊̔̽̂̈́̏͒̈́̎̈́̃̋̎̆̈́̀̒́͌̀̔̌̊̄̓̀͐̏̊̓͑̽͆͆̉̑̈̂̊̾̋̄̈́̈́̂͐́̓̀̽̍̇̽̎̎̑͐̃̇̏͐͐̑̂̽̊̈́̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̥̲͙̝̲͓̘̙͚̲̫̜̝̣̜̪͓̠̦͍̲̺̮̜̲͙̫͈̫͕̲͍͖̭͕̩̖͇̜̜̱͎̪̼̹̥̳̞̱͍̺͙͉̻̤̹̗͍̠̝̭͍̤̥͎͓͖͉̮͍͙̲̻̜̗̱̟͎̤̹̺͚͉͓̬̲͙͎̝̩͍͍̰̼͙̻̘͉͚͖̣̱̱̮̙͉͎̼̥̱̠̗̙͈̼̜͍͇̰̙̠̟̲̳͉̼̫̩̰͎͉͚̳̺̭͙̩̣̹̺̖̭́̽͛̽̎͊̏̈́̆̍̊́͒̆́͆́̀̈͗͛̈́̽͑̊̂̇̏̿̄̇̎̉̇̌͂̒̀̔̓̿͊̄̔̍̆̉̊͋̾̓͌̿͌͊̿̀̋͋̋̓̈́͑̈́̌̔̈͐̓̀̋̀͌̄͌̅͒̾̀̽̅͊̏̑͂̓̓̑̔̾̂̏͊͗̾͂̃̽͌͂̃̅̓̊̍͛̾̎̍̆̋͗̊͂͒̔͊̏̎͑̀͒̔̀͂̈̑̀̃͑̑̒̎͑̑̊͋̓͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̸̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̘̻̗̩̬͓̝̺̗̬̬̣̗̲͕͇̟̤̦̪̮̥̼͈̼̹̬̟̙͚̩̞̠͓̳̳͇͈͇̜͉̪͓̥͍̼̺͕̞̲̩̠̱̯̝̰̞̻̻͔̗̝̝͖̗̠̳͚͉̺̠̠̝̬͖͕̮̰̭͈͕͍̖̝̣͙̙͓̖̠͍̥̞̗̼̲̣͙̖̟̗̪̻̯̠̥̪͎̹̮̙̝͇̠̯̗͔̫̣͙͖̥͓̞̲̝͔̮̩͚̞̦̝̱͎̳̬͈͔̠͈̺̜̞̬̲̠͇̩̭͕̪̰͕̹̪͇̳̭̝̭͓͓̗͖̻̘͎̯̖̜̳̪̩̠̣͍͔̻̮͎͙̬̬̪͕̘̣̼̥̣͙͍͇̻̙̠̮̹̜͚͎̲̱̜̖͕̞͔̭̝͍͎͈͉̘̺̩̩͍̳̅͊͛̋̑̈́̄̉͌̂̇̌̉͗͊̈́̍̈̀̃̌̂̇͋͆͑̿̃͊̀̓̅́̒͌̈́̾̆͊̿͗̉̈́̿̊́̈̐͗̈́͛́̃́̏͂̿̈̋̍̒̓͗̊͋͊̐͂̉̎̑͗̅̊̍̃͂͊̉̃̋͗̏́̑̓̌̍̍̽̃̔̓͒̈́́̅͒̊̀̀͐͊͋̐̉́̓̀͌̐͌̊̒͆̒̀̃̈̽̇͂͛̌͋͂͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅơ̷̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̡̯̹͙̲̭̜̦̘̦͕̥͚̩̙͚̖͔͖̙͚̩̜̯̯̗͓͔͚̜̩̮͔̠̞͇̺̞̘͙̱̰̝͔͍̤͍̺̘̥̜͉̮̪̗̟̺͔̯̣͉̖̫̰͉͎̦̱̻̭̥͓̤͙͎̺͇̤͔̜̹͓̰̜̝͖̻͚̱̖͙̗̺̺̖̠̖̳̻̼͈̻͕͖̝͓͎͙̞͇̖̳̯̺̪̬̘͙͖̻̟̰̥̞̜͉̹͇̼̯͕̳̱͓̯̜̠̝͖͈̱̭͈̥̫̼͕̟͖̳͉͍̼̘̙̙̠̯͓͔̙̩͙̠̾̀̽̌̀̓̿͗͋̊̈́̿̽͐̒͆̈́̾̋͘͘̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̴̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̗̭̰̥̱͔̻̙̭͖̹͔̩͖̹̖̻̙͈̤͈̞̺͉̰̻̝͎̫̙̬͖͙̮̤̞͇̳͙̬͙̭̟̣̯̤̝͙̤͚̲̮͙̮̺͍̤̺̜͉̩̬̭̟̗̳̱̥̩͈̖͖͙̺̝̜̣͙͓̜͓͙̻̩͙̮̺̳̬͚̞̻͎̤̺̰͓̺̟͍̥̲̻̼̞̘̣̫̬̱̜͍̩̠͇̪̫̝͔͕͍̦͉̯̼̳̭̳̯̹͙̗͓͔̩͈͉̳̑̀̉̋͒̋̔̽͛͌̀͂͐̈́̽̂̓͂̏̅͊̓͂̌͐̉͌͌̑̃͋̇̑̓͋̎͐̔͂̓̄͑̈̏̈́̆̿̅̅́̓̑̒̍̆͂̓̈́̂͆̆͒̓͒̂͗́͑͑͐̏̿̔̑̏̏͊̌̀͊̓̑͆̂̑͋̉̏̎̊͂̑̽̇͛͑̏̓͑̈̃̆͆̾̀͆͑̎̉̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̮̯̙̗̯̳̳̳̖͓͇̟̰͉̗̳̜̮̠͕͍̥̮̬̺̼̫̭͇͙͓͉̯͍̺̯̦̩̺̳̟̖͕͍͎̝̥̗̙̼͉͙̜̹̪̰̩̝̳͈̣͖̠̘̖̩̯̲̳̞̖̦͚̬͉͙̟͚͇͇͙̲̣̪̖̝͕̖̞̘̹̜͓̮͓̙͇̪̰̖̝̰͔̹͈̟̟͍̭̦̪̩̗͙͓̥͈͈̪̬̮̲͖̫͙̦̥̰̮̻̗̰̭̖͕̬̤͖̙̳̮̗̜̣̬͖̤̝̬̠̣̤͇̗͎̼͚̘̬̲̣̹̜̝̖͚̪̯̣̭̣̬̲̬̣̬̼͈͎̺̙͎͎̞͍̹̫͕͍̘̥̭͉͊̈́̃͒̀̆̌́̂͛̏̄̀̎̋̀́̿̆͐̍̏̎͑̌̆͂̈́̓̀͊̀͐͌̒̓̄̿͗͂̊̑͋̈́͒̓͂́́̀͊̈́͆͑̆̈́͌͒̈́͛̐͂̍̑̉̀̓̉̽̾͗̓̓̾̈́̅̓̍̋̒͗̊͐̀̎͂̏̀̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̨̛̘͚̰͖̬̗̟͓͙̟̹͙̗̝͈̞̦̗͖̱͕̰̬̙̬̫͍̫̳̻̫͎̗̜̖̬͇͇̮̹̪̹͔͎̬̲̳̠͇̲͚̠̯̖̞̭̺͓͖̲̙͕̟͇̥̩̙͖̖̠͕͓̻͈̦̼̥̝̙̜̯͕̥̥̝̖̱͉͍͕̟͖̫̇̈́͂͌͗̓̌̿̐͂̀̓̔͛͗̽͒̄͆͆̄̉̈̀͊̅̊̇́̅́̇̿̔͊̓̑͐̾͛̔̏̒̾̔̀͌͂̑͌̑̌͂͗̿͌̏̒̒͐̑͌̅͗̅̈́̓̎͗̉͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̘͓̞̟̜͚̘͇̖͉̝̮͉̱̹̤̙͚͓̪̮̱̥͔̳̥̟͔͔̞͉̠̜̹̖̙̬̤̣̻̖͕̼̤͕͖̖̼̗̥͓̘̣̗̰̟͚̪͖̟̗̗͔̣̰͎̠̯̩̘͎͇̩͚̲͖̫͙͙͇͍̙͔͈̯̙̮̮͍̤̪͕̱͇͈̘̖̖̪̫͙͍͒̈́̋̒͆̾̓̈̉̃̂́̃͋̓̈́̏̎̀͌͑̂̉̑̉̒̅̇̒͗͛̍͒͛̀͋͊̀̀̄̃̈̎͒͐̓̌́̄̅͐̽̽̆̽̾̄̒̾̉͗̿̿̌̈̓͊͒́̽̌͆̉̈́̊̽̔̃̈̾͂̉̌̏̈́͋̈́̽̎̑̆̆̎̀͑̿̈́͆͊̋͗͋̽̾̊̅͛̉̋̈́͑̋̾̑͂̆͛̍͒̆̀̌̐̀̏͌̀̾̏̍̍̈́̊̌̊͛̂̎̀̿̐̊̍͋̿͒̾͗̌̑͌̒̏̋̾͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅĩ̴̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̛͚̹̖͕͖͙͖̯̼̞̩͖̦̜̱͔̼̘͓̻̩̥̖͈̳̳̮̼͔̩̲͍̲͇̞͙̝͔̣̜̖͚͙̤̯̪̮̰̟̺͔͇̬̙͙̪̫͚̳̩̞̙͇͉̦͙̲̮̗͕̖̭̺̯̘̬̝̱̠͎͈̻̹̺̦̲͔͇͈͎̗̝̪̼̗͔͉͍̟̯̱̤͚͙̪̮̯̻̝̪͉̯̘̮̳͍̲͕͎̺͈̜̠̫͚͇͖̰̯͎̟͉̹͉̺̱͍͇̥̦͍̙̠̹̰͚͇̘̭͇̮̼̯͈̦̞͚̰͓͉̜̠̗̤̝͇͓̣̣̭̟͓͉̜̰̫̞͍̳͇̳̦͈̮̠͚͔̙͈̩̖̼̤̬̠̞̠̥͈̠͍̪̜͈̱̩̖̖̱͙̘̰̞̺̰̬͈͉̻̤̰͓̖̼̹͍̘̜͔̜̪̜͓͓͇̳̫̟̟̫̳̗͚̳̖̻̩͉̘̰͈̝̙͖̫̹̻̮̪͓̔̀̂̈́̀̿̋͌̈́̑́̋͗̅̄͌͒̐̃́̓̅̾̈́̄̍̑̒̐̅̊͗̇͆̍̀̉̑̓͋͌̔̽͆̿̒̽̊͂̎͒̇͛̊͊̍̾̔̌̀̾͋͐̆͆͑̓̏͊̀̍̃̑̇̋̾̐̍̀͂͒̂͗͋͗̅̅̍̔̾̑̏̇̾̔̿̇̎̽̈͊̔̿̒̎̏̑̆͊̒̄̿́̌̀̒͛͌̀̏͛̍̇̀̓̃̀̑̌̋̄̐̓͒̑̔̾̽͐̄͊̋̽̊̿̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̗̥͖͓̝̲̻͍̦̣͍̤͚̙͉͖͇͚̖̬̥̺͔̼̝͕̪̬̦̝͓̱̹͙̥̼̗̹̪͙̺̠̖͎̹͔̝̳̺͖͇̳͇̤͉̬̫̱̰͖̮͆͒̄́̓̂̔̅̈́̽͒͋̍̎̊̋͋̍̇̽̈́́̂̋̀̿̀̀́͂̃̆̋̌̊̈́̌̉͊̏̓͛̃̈́̓͋͊͋͂̇̓̉̌̃̽̂͆̈́̂͑̋̐͋̋̍̓̔̒͆͂͊̃̐̓͊̍͌͛͆́̍͐̓͛̿͂̂̿̀̎͐̒̍̂̿̓̅̉͒̀̀̏̆̅̿̑͐͒̓̍̏̅͐̋̒̏̑́̃̈́̅̈́̾̇͗͊̏̔̋̅̈́̏̐͒̍̉͐̀́̅̇̓̀̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̸̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̫̫͍̦̮̳͇̜̞͙̤͙̣̫̭̙̫͖̤̩̞̻̺͕͉̯̬̳̪̭̮̹̙̹̫̲̘̮̬̩̞̲͈͉̣̭̳̖̳̲̉̂̒̃̐̀̓̓̊̆̅̃̈͌̈́̾̆͂̍͐̅̈͛͊̒̿̅̀͐̀͌́̊͂̈́̀̂͂͛̈́̈́̑͒̅͌̐͒͐̎̄̏͋͑̽͆͑̿̂̉̌̇̒͌̀̐̾̊͑̾̌͑̈́̈́̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠ ̵̡̡̨̡̧̛̛͍̯̪̗̝͕̪̺͚̺̺̳͓̘̪̬͙̞̰̩̮̩̪̠̮̠͍̣̫̯̪̱̣̗͙̭̻̺͎̲̱͔̜̤̞̜͙͖̬͓͙͈̜̘̖͕͇̹̜̖͇̠̟̥͍̭̜̝̼̉͌̌̊͂̓̾̂̆̋̓̾̈́̇̾̄̋̊̓͛̋̈́́́́̋̋̄̎͊̎͒̈́̂̾͒̌̀̌̍͒̇̅̋̔͑̃̏̓̇̊̇̀͗̈͗͐̌̐̏͛́̄͆͛̀̎͆̐̉͗͋̑̔̇̋̃̓̔͊͒̇͆̿̓̎͗̒̒͒̆͗̌̓̉͛̈́̀̄́̽͂̋̔̾́̈́͆̓̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅở̸̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̤̭̤̹̤͍͇̖̻͉̬̮̖̣̠̞̳̤̤̰̯̟̳̜̰͍̰͓͍͕͖͈͓̣̘͙͔̱̳͚̳̹͔͍̖̘͖̰̙̲͇͙̩̖͖͇̙̺͉͎͓̮̞̦̼͕̤̟͖͖̙̦͙̲͍͚̺͖͍̖̠̲̦̙͓͍̰̻̮͔͙̞̦̮̟̥͈̤̖̳̻̖̱̦͓̱̘̳͕͈͓̝̘̗̪̯̭̪̤̙̼̰̦̩̹̱̬͇̩͓͎̳̜̞͍̹̞̲͖̠̙͍̯̘̥̥̳͈͖͇͎̻̫͕̲̹̬̣͓̮̺̣͈̤͎̱̪͕͇̟̪̪̮̝͎̺͇̝̗̪͕̙̾̉̔͒̊̉̅̄̓̋͌̈́̏̈́̈́͐̇̿̽́̎̃̔͂̈͑̇̐̿͌̔̾͌̇̒͌̏͑̎̌͂͋͊̈́͌̌̒͗̆̀͌̑̌̽̓̆̄̋̆̓̏̎̈̏͋̓̅͊̈́̏̉̒͗̇̌͑̐̌̂̆̒̇̑͆́̈́̑̀͛͋͊͐͐̈́̔̽͂̋̄̋͒͋̔͒͒͋͂̔́͆̈́̽̑̍͋̍̃̅̔̽͒̈́͋̒̏̾̓̌́̀̐͑̍͛̂̃̈́͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̯͈̬̠̰̘͕͔͖̗̠͉͈͕̼̠̰̣̪̲͈͓͈̹͕̣̳̬͓̪͙̦͎̹̣̲͙̟̰̩͚̟͕̦̻͍̺̲͈̫̫̞̱͎͙̹̞̼͖͔̲̣̹̥̫̫̝̰̫̟͖͔͕̯̬̹̯̠̲͙̥̰̙͇̳͇̯̠͉̼͔͓̲̲̗̣̮̙̙̝͕̠͎̤͖͍͖̘͙̫͓̘̰̙̥̟̱̲͙͈̣̜̖͕̺̘͇̯͖͔̪̳̜́̈́̔̾͋̇̽̏̈̈́̓̈́́̈́̈́̆̈́́͒͌̃͋̄̆͒͋͗̈́̇̓͗̉̔̈́͑̿̍̔́́̇͊̀̇̅̋̀̉̂̾͗̍̀̅̇͑́̈́̃͑̔̃̆̌͆̔̀̊̒̑̽̉̆̎̅̔͊̇̀̍̌̂̓̾̌͒̅͂́̔́̾̀͆̂̇̏͌̓͐͐̌̂̆́̾̂͆́́̈̓̒͌̑̌̑̋͑̓̅̋͛̀̈́͌̆̃͋̈́̐͂̉̊̈́̿̅̂̒̉̉̅͒̐̿͑̋̎̂̉͗́̇̌̓͛̄̂̍̈́̂̆͂̇̌͑̄͐̉̿̇̈́́̒̾̿͐͊̃̾͆̉̈͋̄͌͒͒́́̒̌̄́̋̀̅̾̓̑̓̈̇̀̈́̄͂͗̆̔̓͑͂̍͒͂͗͊̿̾̍̀̈́́̐̐̀̔̀̐̋͊̆͒̅͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ḩ̵̨̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͎̮̬̰̺͉̥͉̠̗͕͇̻̹̹̘̖̙̲͚̺̩̠͉̞̮̟̳͓̫͈̙̻̹̗̞̖̦̤̙̝͔͇̙̪̹̯͎̣̣̪͎̜͇͈̬͉͎̲̤̖̻̯̘̤̺̥̱̗̟̥͙͍̪͔̫̻̘̣̹̻̣͎̣̪̼̣̮̫̝͙̳͓̅̿̋̓͑͗͐͑̈̂̾̾͗̔̈́̍́͌̐͗͋̈́͂̿͛̈́̒̎̇͌̒̀͗͛͌̿̓̓̿͗̃̌̔̓̎̐̃̇̔͊̔̾̌̌̆̅̒͗̏̑̾̌͆͑̏̽̀̈́̿̅̓̋̀̾̒̆̈́̌͆̾̑̉̔̎́̾͗̊͋̏̀̊̒͆̋͆̿̈́̈̋̒̑̽́̐̋͐̄̆̐̇̉̋̋͊͊̂͗̑̓̓̊̃͆̅̀̃́̂̉̂͐͆͌͛̾̈́̀̀̍͌̈́͛̓̽̑̀͌͂͛͗̽́̀̿̎́̄̋́̽͊̒͌̍̑̏̀̓̇̇̎̄̾̓̑̍̔̇̇̈́͌͆̄̊̀̏̈́̃̓̈́́̓̽͋͋̓̐̈́̓́̿̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̵̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̹̮̣͇̹̜̜̠̬̜̪̱̻̜̗͔̦̱̖͚̫̦͍͕̝̩̜̰̠̟͕̫̻̗̘̭̟̜̙͉̫̖͔̞̳̯̦͚̗͖͙̦͚̬̝̙̹̻̻͍̫̤̗̘̱̩̭̮͓͙͖͙̭̝̭͈̦̤̯͇̳͇̘̯͙͉̳͙͉͕͍̣͓̟͚̯̱̩̰̘̖̬̥͚̤̩̼̩̣̪̺̖͖͓̬͎͕̻̖̘̭͇͇͓̣̦͖͈̅̐͋̓́̅͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̢̢̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛͙̤̜̙̥̘̤͕͖̘̹͚̳̮̼̭͙͇͚̗̣̜̦̥̱̮̞̩̭̖̫̞͉̤͎̤̙͇͖̮̗͚̫̟͖̦͈̟̲̥͍̺̮͎͖̦̯̼̲͇̬̮̞̦̲̤̯̗̰̝̝̼̪͕͍̠̤̗̟̣͚͍̱̱͕̞̱͇̣̠͍͕͈̠̭͇̘̝̪͔̻̘̳̻̳̬̼͕͈̘̯̣͚͍̞̜̠͍͈̥͎͇̘̮̞̺̯̱̖̥̯̣̟͎͕̫̖͙̹̱̻͕̘͙̰̠̮̘͚̜̹͎̰̘͔̱͍̰̩̦̞̮̟͖͈̼̝̦̥̫̼̣̙̰͎̦̲̻̝̝̠̰̂̆̈́̃̋̈́̒̅̑̓͂͋͂̾̌̍̋̈̂̂͋͊́̍͆̈́͂̐͛̏̊̃̅͌̇̀̒̈̉̽͂̃̓̉͋́̔͊̎̅̋̅̅̆̃̓̂̈́͆̍̓̀͆̊̆͊̑̀͆̍̓̏̀̏̿̿͂͐͐̃̍̇̏̈́̎͊̃̎̆͌̅̅̌͂̿̉͂̿̓́̍̌̆̈́͗͒̍͂̒̽̏͆͌̑̀̆̎̄̆̉̈́̔̒̅͂͋̎̐̓͋͛̄́̔̃͒̍̅̎́̔́̋́̈̀̓̋͐̑̑̆̏̀̉͛̇͋̓́̑͒͌̆̆̆͋̂͌͊̇͋̆̿̂͗͊̔̒̽̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͔̙͕̱̠̭̥̣̣̞͈̰̘̝͍̺̱͙̘̫͖̭̭͓͔͕̹̯̘͉͙͈̮̲̦̖͎̹̻͔̦͉̙̲̤̉̈́͂̿̐̇͐̄͗͐̋͌̀͋̈́͋͑̽̆̂̾̀̎̿̇͋̓̀͆̉̆̍̀͐̓̀̏̅̎́̀́̈́̐͊͛̃̽̒̿̈́̅̾̎͊̀̓̆̒̽͐̀̊͊̀̃̈̄̓̄̅̾̇͋̂̌͊̐̿̂̆̌̈́͛̏̐̍̐̌̏̋̑̽̓͊̑̾̒̌̏͑̑͆̅̋͋̉̉̿̉̐̈̆̿͐̓̓̏̊͊͊̽͌͆̽͂̈́̇́̊̿͒̿͗̂͂̎͂̒́̈́̒͐̿͑͗̍̄̊̐̀̉̒̂̉̓̑̑̅͆̀́͛̽͂̀͐̏̿̃̿͊̐́͆̽̐͂͐̌̍̀̈́̀̃͂̔͒͋̾͛̒̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅt̵̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̢̛̛͚͙͖̠͉͙̫͙̯̤͉̤͎̰͕̠̖̲̤̜͓͇̩̫͖͚̭̲̰̦͓̩̳̪̼̯͍̭͇͎̼̘͙̲̟͔̻̞̖̞̩̲̱̹̻̩̪͉̮̝̹̹͖̩͍̪͖̻͍̦͓̮̞̩̳̫̫̣̮͙̳͍̤̠̭̼͈̘̻͈̰̻̙͎̩͇̪͔̗̤͔̝̞͈̥͍̳͉͚̖͈͍̬̔͐̈͑͐͛̿̾̈́̂̉͒́̍̈̈́͒̈́̽̄͋́̀̒͑̂́̀͗̄̌̈́͗͑̓̂͌͋̓͌͆͆͛̀̽͒̏̊̑̎̈́̏̀̂͋̉̔̏̀̑͐̈́̎̑̉͐̍̈́͋̉͊̃͗̏̈́͊̾̒͗͗̈́̌͑̑́͐͌̃̾͛̀͌̋̎͒́̂͑̿̋͑̋̃̆̔̍͋̄̀̅͆̀͆̓́̾͑̓̒͑́̒̓̇̀͆͋̏̓͑̐͐͛̈́͊͒̐͐́̇̀̍͗͊̿͛̉̇̀̄̾͒̈̔̋́͐͊͆̆̎̿͌̓̊͗͛́̾̽̈́̔̓͋́̽̏̂̎̐̏̐̌̌́̌̿̽̾͆̌̍̈̔̈́͊̍̅̉͒͆͂͌̒͛̈́͌̐͛̓̒̅͊̈́̑̈́̍̓́̓͊̃̈͊̆͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠h̵̡̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̛̛͖̳̻̟̬̞̩̖͇̜̬̻̝̝͚̮̱̥̞̟̭̤̗̥̝͚̣̝̙̻̠̩̙̘͕͈̬̬̼͉̮̲̻͔̣̘̰̗͔͙̹͔̟̬̥͙͖͎̼͎̰̖̘̫̗̮̮̮̺̘͔̗̲̦͍͍̙͓̙̘̦̻͙̘̥̭̮͈̟̱͉͎̟̤̭͎̜̼̘̗͙̥̙̞̟̙͍͚͍̮̦͇͈̥͎̟͍͙̝̝̪͈̯̟̫̱͕̠͔̫͕̜̭̟͖̠̘̖̻̹̬͚̮̤̙̪͇̪̗̗̙̦͓̜̪̥̪͔̬̞̝̤͕̫̼͓̯͉̯̭̜̺̻̣̱̥̻͖͓̘͇̠̲̩̯̙̙̻̝͉̯̥̱͙͕̝̝̗̼̪͚̜̖̺͈̫̗͓͎̜̰̙̗̪̥̦̮̳̦̗̦̗̹̭́͗̉͌̉́̐̀̆͊́̾̆͂̑͊̅̀̾̅̈́̂̈͆͛̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̷̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̨̛͚̺̣͓͈̳̰͚͇͎̳̟̰̰̬̤̦͖̱̗̖̲͙͈̖͉̭̼͍̜̬̬͎͚̥̯̖̠͇͕̩͖̞̲̩͖͎͈̬̺͍͉͖͈̪̹̙̪̖͕̳̦͈̳͕͓̗̳̪͕̣͚̬̭̙̫̱̲͙̥̟̫͔̩̮͈̱̤̟̖̮̦͈̤̯̼̳̞̼͕̜̣͓̫̘̻̞̤̦͕̹͇̰̫̖̱̟̫̯̘͎͎̭̬̣̮̱̺̰̺͎͕͈͚͍̰͖̻̬͕̼͉̹̙̪̱̞̟̜̿̀͋̈̍̐͌́̂͗̐͛̀͑̏̑̏̆̊̃̏̓̋͌̈́͑̀̎͑͋̋̎̈̔̂͑̈̓̑̿͗̋́͑̽͋͂͊̊̽́̄̅͋̉̅̄̽͂̈͐̊͂͒̓̿͊̋̔̐̈́̌͆̂̌̿̄̃͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅń̸̛̛̛̛̛̼͎̪̦͈̉́͑͛͑̈́͑͂̇̔̊̋͐̎̈́̿̊̈̀̉͑̑̋̂̃̋͊́͐͊̈́̐͐̈́͒͋͗̀̂̏́͐́̓̓̓͛́͆̃̀̉̈́̋́̂͒̌̅̊͛́̋̌́͆̇͐͂͋̔̔͒̾́͋͋̏̽̑̿̇̑̽͋̍͆́̒͌̈́͆̂̊͗̒̏̿̏͛̈́́͆̔̾̓͛̀̆́̍̉̀͆̐̓̀̎̉̈́̓̌́̎̈́̒̄̆̐́̈́̏̀̽̌̈́͊̎́̍̾̑͗̂̂̍͋͆̂̓̏̂̐̓̍̄̌̐̃́̾̀́̂̅̏̈́̌̂̋́̂͌̀̌̀͛͒͗̌͆̓͂̒́͛͛̓͛̈́͒̆̇͌̋͑͊̇̑͛̑̈͑̅̔͋̓̊̾̒̽̉̍͑̑͒̇̾̾̅̋̾̀̂͐̈́̋͐̃̍̌̉̍̇͊̅̐͋̆̈́̈́̊̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̨̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͉͕̪̩͇̼̹͓̜̼͇̳͍͖̥̮̻̦̭̟̖̗͖̻̱͕͕͖̼̬̖̦̰̻̻͎̠͕͓̤͔̖͍̰͕̲̠̣̭̰̼͕̥̜̟͚͚͙̻̣̫̮̺̲̣̞̭̻͎̖̠̝̗̰̺͇̤͉̠̱̗͖̬͍̼̤̠̹̖͔̼̙͉̬̘̦̼̻̻̱̟͎͓͕̯̯̳̜̿̍̓̄̒́̆̓̋̀̿̑̋̾̈́̋̋̎̈́̒̾͂̑̋͆̋̅̀̄̏̈́̇̄͗̈́̈́͒̾͌̂̈́̂̂̀̀̐̌͋̒̒̓͂́̔͑͐͌̉̿̓͋͊̔͂̉́̑̏̈́̓̃̌͋̓̓̌̂́̊̈́̀̔̽̀͐͂̅͛͊̃̉̀̈̑̆̀̊͗̆̐̂̂͂̔̔̆̐̈́̈̅͌͐̃̍̀͊͂͗̏̋̋͒́̀̋̐́̓̾̐̀͗̅̊̈́͑͌͑̌́̌̈̇̿̍̆͆̏̔̋̐̍̉͆̅̓̋̄̀̎̋̊̆͌̀̐̆͗͗̓͋̔́̎̊͐̍̾̃͑̂̈́̾́̽̂̾̅̐͆͒͂͑͒̋̔͒̆́̂̑́̊̈́̇̌̇̿́̎͆͐͗̀̋͊̉̄̈́͗̽̏̈́̍͒̅͋͑̆̑̑̇͋̈͋̇̆͌̓̆̀͐̏͒̔̈̈͋̌́̈́͋̃̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ḃ̸̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̙̭̱͎̙̼̮̰͇͚̗̲̘̹͈̥̙̲͙̰̯̤̼͙̘̲͔̩̗̥̠̼̲̬͍̠͓̘̰̥͓̪̝̳̣͚̤͚̺͖̙̞̟̠̺̪̗̹̫̞͙̭͚̮̩͚͎̖̬̼̮̘̗̠͖̳̥̪͉̘̜͉͖̘̩̝͓̭̤͚͔̙̖̹̞̫͇͚̲͈̯͍̺̺̼̗̤̦̭̙̪̼͈̮̮̖̱̘̲̮͎̘̪͖̮̞͓͓̙̰͖͔̟̺̩̜̻̰̟̞̯̹̗͓͚̖̮̖͔̱̝̝̫̗͉̱̹̪̩͎̫̙͔͔͉̙̙̩̠͓̥̩̥̜̜͍̟̠͈͙̙̬̬͈̖̪͇̘̼͍̋̔̎̏́̓̆̍̋̀͐͋͂̏̌̅̽̐́̏̇̍́͗̌͂͌̒̽͐̅̾̀̓̍̃̉̚̕̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅẽ̵̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̟͔̫͚͓̞͇̲̞̥̳̬̮͔̙͉̤͔̻͚̼̪͉̬̤̰̫̱̝͕̥̖̲͔͎̼̣̮̟̫̥̬̗͖̞̙̈́͛̾̈́̀̽̃̐̂̓̓̄̈̽̿̊̽̃͒͆̏̈͋̑́̎̐͒̓̊̇̌͋̐͆̄̂͆̐͌͗͑̉̽͐̄̃̉̒̃̐̑̈́͆͑̈́̅̏̒̾̍̽́̈́͊̇̀̒̀͗̀̽̌̆̄̂̽̍͊̓̒͌̓̓̾͛̍̈́͑̃̀̀̔̐̆͐͐̾͐̒̃͑͌͐̈́̐̋̀̌̑̅̓͂͒̈́́̀̾̔͒̏̎̐̅̂̄̏͒̅͗̑̍̒̐͋̀̅̓̔̓̈̅͛̔̅̎̌̃̾̊̐̈͗̀́͊̂͆̀̊̾̃͗̑̒́͂̒͂͒̔̍͒̇̿͐͐̌̊͗̉͌̉͐̉̈̒̄̆̍̎̀̅̈̆́̈́̈́̀̋̀̉͐̊͗̈̿̿̄̏̍̿̽̇̈̓͒̈́̔̎͗̎̏̍̽̾͊̋̀̔͑̆͐͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ş̴̧̨̢̪̜̺̘̳̦̲̼͈͇̣͇̪̹̠̫̟̳̣̰̘̣͇͚͔͉͇͉̳͉͎̘̟̩̮͚̜̠̪̘̺̤̝̯̗̮̗͈͎̱͔̞̯̩͚͍̙̳̲͎͙̺͐̓̔͊̄́͂͂̓̕͜͜ͅͅͅơ̸̢̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̙͍̬̬̤̫̱̺͕͔͉̱̜̼͓̪͙͉̟̬̱̦͕̰͇̥̗̗̗̦̹̩͇͉̤̣̣͕̪͎͔͓̲̖̖̣̩̣̥͔̭͖͚̳̻̜͖̠̳̥̫̦̜͖̔̅̑͆̓̎͐̒̔́̏̋́̾̌͗̾̽̑̔̎̍͐́̃̔̑̈́̾͊̔͊͋̃̔͛̐͑̎̒͋̍͑̓̓́͑͌̏́͛͆̇̏̆̽͒̀̓̄̅̅̌͒̂͋͋̔̓̽̎̓̔̈́̓̆͑̌̊͌̅̈̆͂͛̈́́͐̌̏́̇̊́̎̀̿̿̓̃̏̈́̈́̑̆͆͐̏̌͊̾̓̽̿̊͋̑̀̆̄̔̀̾́͑͌͗̿̃̑͗̒̈͆̄̽̍͌̔̄̂̀̌̎̑̓̔̈́͊͐͗̄̈́̊̇͌̅̑̍̋̅̿̑̐́̒̍̔͌̍͑͐͗̓͗͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅţ̶̛̛̛̛̛̫̼͇̹͎̘͈̞̫̟̃̏̐̔̈́̅̂̑̈́̓̇̓̅̃̾̾̓̏́̋̃̋̃̇́̎̂̿̔̎̅͑̒̂̐́͊̊͋̇͆̈̐͗͒̒͒͗̎͂̍̈̓̎̀͛̈͐̂͋͗̽̆̇̌̓̀͋͊̎̎͆̔́̑̽̅̅͆̈̅̎̀͒͐́́͊̋́̐͊͐͋̐͒̓̒́͗̽͂̈̎̄̿̔̓̆͊͆̅̉̾̒͂͒͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅt̸̨̡̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̛̛͎̣̳̩̲̙͙̼̩͕̻͈̳͓̗̝̭̲͉͈͙̺͕̣̬̰̠̤͖̥̟̣̫̹͍̳͉͙͎͍̳̖͉̜̼͍̣̤̫̭̮̞͍̻̥͇̳͖̤̦͚͖͙͈͙͎̹̬̲̼͇̞̜̼̲͇̘̯̏̓͌̿̏̄̒̇̈́̈́̿̎͐̎͂̈́́͋̀̂͌̈́̏͒́͛̾͛̋͆͊̍̎̈́͗͐͛̄͋̆̃̿͋̓̐̌̎͛̃̈͆̒͂̆̆́̍̃̆̈̆̀̋̆̌̾͑̐́͑̓̀̀́̋̄̿̋͋̾́̾͆̄̀̂̑̊͑̃͗̋̄̏͐͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̴̢̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̹̫͚̻͈̺̞͎̣̱̖͕̖̹̗͈͕͓̲̳̦̝̘̝̭͈̬͎̬̣̦͇̰̖͓̰̫̳̹̠̦̺̪̦͔̮̘̝̘̦̞̝̯̘̱̰͇̼̟̮̙̮̟̺̗̳͎̞̗̻̮̗̬̝͔̟̹͙̠͉̩͎̼̭̭͙̞͒͛̐̈́͑͊͆̄̑̔̔͒̇̓̎̏͒̈́̐̇̆́̀́̂̌̌͐̊̈̃́̿̈́͛̅͂͂̏͒͋̑̀́̐̽͌̋̽́̿̒̈́͋̓̈̓͐̔̉̍̈̾͊̊͋̏̇̔̂͛͊́͗̿̽̿͌̊̀̊̏͐͆̃̿̇̓͆̈́͌̆̎̀̈̈́̌̉̍̈́̅̿̎͗͌͆̉̄̾̀̀̆̎̎̐̒̅̍͗̾̽̃̊́̈̿̒̃̍̍̄̄͗̇͌̉̍͗̀̈̇̋̑͌̈͑̐͊̀͗̎͑͊̅̆͑͌̀̀̇̉͌̓͐̍̔̔̒͐͋͆͌̑̎̄̏̆͊͌͌͋̂͗̀̇̍̔̍̓͌̀͐̀͛̃͋̈́̔̋͗̾̄̾͐̂̏̈́̊̌͌̌̌̀̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅḓ̵̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̥̹̺̞̑͊̌̎̅̀͊̉͆̈́̆͆̆̉͒̓̐̔̾̀̄̃̊̿̂͛͗̾͛͐̅́͊͌̃͋̔́̅̐͛́͊̏͋͗̓̊́̿̾̀͒͊̆̂̏̆̆̓̄̏̇̓͂̋̌̊̀̃͆̀̈̑͑̑́̑͆͐͆̀̒̑̍̏̀̍͌̓̑͆͆͊̋͆̓̉̐̏̉̐̍̏͒̾̇͋́͑̑͌̈̂̈́͐̄͛̍̀͗͊͆̈̾̓͂̈̾͑̽̀́͐̓̓̄̑̈̽̆̔̊̿̏̃̀̉̓̈́͒͌̓̑̾̑́͂̐́̀̒̐̂͗̄͂͗̓̈́̎̓͗̐̇̀͂͒́̐̔́͂̄̅̊̊̒̋̾̌͛͌̈́̐͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠.̸̧̨̛̟̮̪̥̘̤̺̼̲͔̮̞̟͉̤̳̯̺̯͎͉̬̫̮̭̔̌̍͌̄̌̀̔́͛͑̅̂́̍̊̐͋̋̂̀̏͑̿̐̈́̂̂̈̽̑̓̌̓̂̀̎̀̉̓̒̆̈́͗́̂̒̇͛́̍̆̂̿̀̋́̿̿̾̋̈̾͊̈̑̓̊̍̎̃̇͂̈́́̊̇̂̄͛̔̅̅̓̐̾̈́̀̆͂́̑̋̊̈̃͂̋̀̽͑̀̿̀͊̃̋̽̽̈́̌̋͒̃͋̌͂͋͒͛̇̒̏̒̔̿̒̉͐͗͌̒͋͒̎̉̎̓̈́͛̿́̅́̇͌̊͒̇̒̓̉͊̎̒̇̍͒́͊͋͛̉͋͊̊͂̂̒́̈́̌̓̍̈̌̈́̎̃͆̍͗͊͂̇͊̈́̄̀̓̾͐̉̒̒̆̓͂̔̾̈́̔͌͗̉̄̔̌̐͌̆̇̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̸̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͍̯̥͓̼̖̪̜͓̖̻͈̙̟̗̻̹̫̠̼̙̟̻͇̣̟͈̤̲̠̹̮̫̹͖͉̱̗̥̥͉̙̥̠͍͈̱̼̘̥̮̤̠̩̦̱͎̝͙͉̰̫͙̜̻̬̺͚͙̠̲̫͕͕̫̼̭̮̺͎̣̞̤͍̥̼̦̹͎̅͒̈́̾̽̿̄̂͋͗̈́̓́́̅̋̿̿̐̈́̋͌̽́̐͆̆̓̏̉̓̇̔̉͌̅͌͒̓͆͂͊̅̐̾̅̃̂̒̿̀̏̓̃̉͋̈́͆̑̆́͑̆̐́̔͑̈́͒̽͐̅̈͂̍͑͋̓̀̿͐͒̃̀̽̈́̀̓̿̍͌́̆̋͋͗̊́͊̇̂̉́̊͛̀̈́̈́͆̊̏̊͆͛͊͑̌͐̋͂͐̌͋̔͛̾̍̅̓͆̃̔̆̆̎̈́̽͊̓͊̍͊̌͗̎̐͌͒̿̽͛́̔͑̾̿̈́̉̎͛͌̈͆̀̆͒̾̈̽̒͛̓́̏̆̃͒̆̏͌̐̀͒͐̅̏̿̓̀͂̓̐̌́̓͑̓͊̀̈́́͑̆̿̓͗̇͛͊̋̇͆̇͗̄̊̉̈́̇̋̓̅͂́̑̑͆̅̓̇͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̯̼͇̯̩̗̹̻̳̬̣͈̘̭̤͕̹͖͎̪̮̰̖̜͖̺̳̩̦͓̯͈̼̟̜̟̝̻̲̦͉̞̻̹͚̞̙̬̞̙͓̰͉̪̣͖̞̳̮̖̞̖͍̟̟̺͇̲̺̤̲̤̲̻̘̻̺̤͈͓͖̥̬̣̳͓̠͉͓̝̹̤̳̫͓̟̥̜͚͇̳͍̖̟͉͔̮̗̲̠̥͔̩̟̬̺͚͇̮͙̣̩͚̙̟̳̞̹̯͉̗͓̟͕̤͚͈̩̥̳̮̤̜̖̟͍͖̲̫̜͍͖̥̼͓̲͉͔̲̣̙͖̝͙̟̜͇͔̫͇͕̤̻̙̻̝͓̱̦͚̗̜̞̯̯͙̝̦͍͙̺͎̳͇̦̰͔̞͇͙̼̘̙̜̜͗͑̓̇̈̈́́̎̋̋̀͗̋͑͛̌̒̂̈͋̏̐̍͗̊̽̈͌̔̏̍̀͂͆̑̔̄̀̽̅̆̔͂͐̂͌͛̿̅̏̄̅̿͗͆̐́̄̋́͂̒̾̂̐́͗́̈́̀̅̏̈́͂̃̇̆̀̽̾̈́̉̄̉́̀̍͐̒̋̈́͂̉̓̊̿͒̑̽͛̑̑̍̈́̇͌͗͗͊̋͆̓̏́͒̒̿̀̄͒̏͛͌̽̍̀̽͂͑͆̊͗̓̄͊̍͒̎̎̓̈͛̎͂̎̄̎̋͊̀́̌͐̽͂͐͗̿̓͑̀̄̎̎̿͒̄̉̒̒͐̄̐̌͛͂͑̾̿͛̐̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅç̸̢̧̢̣̞̯̩̱̰̠̘̫̖̝͇͔̩̞̒̒̈́̀̓̆̊̊̔̽̌̊͋̍͋̀̄̿̾͒̍̌͆̆̈́͋̃̃̋̉̈́͂͗̈́͒̓͐̓̔͊̑́̑͒͋̈́̏͑̽̌̔̅͊̅͗͂̃̈́͂̅͆̈̈́̍̊̈́̊̽͒̋̈́͒̅͂̂̓͋̎͌́̽̒̎͑̌̃̈́̈́̔͗̉͆̓̐̿͑̽̍̀͌͒̏͐͛̏̉̇̈̀͑̃͋̐̾̔͋̒̈́̈͑̂͊͐̌̃̀͛͌̓̅̌̂͊̽͐͛̔͋̓̉̔͑͑̿̈́̄̅̈́̂̍̔͌͊̊̀̌́̒̓̏̑̉͊̓͋̉̐̌̆̄͐̓͆̽̍̃͒̂̅̎̎͌̋͒̆̎͑̓́͂́̈̑̾̀͌̐́̃̓͒͐̽̐̌̿͆̊̄̍̀͌̀̈́̍̑̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅt̸̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̜̙̝͈̦̳̳̲͇̖͉͓̜̼̜̯̬̳̬̗̻̫̤͙̺̭̘̹̹̭̞̘̞̜̟̗̦͈͈͎͈̩̪̲͙̦̥̖̣̞͚̠̘̟̥̦͚̣͎̞͓̫͎̮̖̫̮̜͚͉̺̱̬͎̳̼̭̳̺̩̪̜̯͉̹͖͚̪̠̖̩̺̟̥̙̦̗͚̙̪͚̻͚̜̘̭͓͖͓͕̭͕͎͉̭̱̝̯̻͉̟̹͙̜̭̘͉͙̼̘̣̣̦̯̹͍͓͎͖̜̱͚͖̰͉̻̘̠͈͙̭̮͚̠̘̠͚̤̼̮͚͍̦͍͚̰̘̭̱͎̖͎̬̱̭̦̦͔̫͙̪͉̮̥̼͍͔̖̜̞̥͙̪̲̺͖̙̫̺͔̙͎̰̝̻̝̼̲͕̰͎̻̙̙͚̺͙̗̤̟̞̗̫̙̰̤͇̫̟͎̥̝̱̞̝̤̗͓̫̼̙̼̝͇̝̖̮̼̹̜̹̗̟͎͚̲̤̩̥̱͈͙͈̒̈́͆̾͌̿̒͆̃̽͆͊̽́͛͗̓͐̾̌̒̎̍͌̈́͐͌̽́͂̊͛̔͑̇̅̂̈́̓̔̄̐̎͗̒̿̆̃͑̽͋̈̎̍̄̋̆̓͊͆͊͊̾̆̓̅͂̏̅́̏́͐͌̑͊͆͆̑͂̓̊͂̀̈̐̾̔̎̉̿́͑͛́͒̽̓̇́̀̆̈́̃̾͆̏́̌̋͊͒̇͛̅̍̐͊́̈́͛̃͛̅̈́̉͋̔̀͛̑̓̆̎͗̊͌̊́́͂̓̀̂̌̀̇́͐̇̍̎͋͗́̂̓͂̾̄͂̃͗̄͊͌̈́̽͋̒̀͒͐̎͐̅̾̈̾̏͊͋̾̈͆̋̑̑̋̒̽̆̒̃̿͌̂̇́̈́̀̄̄̐̈́̓͗̍̃̈́̈́̈́̂̃̏̐̈̿̽̊̏͂̉̓̊͗̈́͛̉̐̃̾͑̎̿͐̈̌͐̀̏̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̸̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̫͙̗͈̥̬͉̞̭̦̫̫̦̪̫̤͖̪̣̼̻̻͍̞̮̦̫͍̻̹̹̹̩̣̗̟̙̮͙̜̣͈̣̫̭̠̰͖̟͉̥̪͕̟̝̯͙̤̯͉̰̜͇̰̗͙̼̪̜̗̘̙̳̻̺̝̼̞͖̖̥̫̱̩̲̺̱̫̹̼͚̺̭̦̪̬̫̤͍͉̺̬͓̪̫͍̤͕̤̗̰̤̟̲̹͓̰̘͎͔̩̥̝̰̩͙̺̲͇̱͉̟̩͍̹̲̜̥̤͉̜̮͕̜̩͚̩̝͈̳̥͔̲̖͚̘̻͙̖̹̩͚̤̬̪̹̯̭̬͉̳̯̹̲̙͇̥̰̼͆̍̔̃͐̅͌̐͗̀̀͌̈̈́̈́̏̄͑̓̑̆̃̓̈͊͂̈́̄̓͋̆́̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͖̙̣͇͍̪͇͙̮̳̳̝̻͉̼̻͈̭̗̯̝̪̦̬̮͍̭̥͔̳̱͙̣̝͓̺̻̳̼̦̭̖͓̹̯̤̩͓̩̠̤͓̻̰̮̙̩͈̰̝̳̩̹͕͖̫͇̲̻̮̬̗̫͙̖̹̼̼̺̳̼̘̜͙̫̟͔̜͚̞͙̭͇̰̯̲̖̰̜͉͉̪̺̗̯͚̳͚̮͈̯̼͈̟̝̻͕͔̳͚̤͕̣͖̫̖͎̭̦͔̞̥͖̩̘̦̗͙̣̪̤̲̥̥̗̝̻͍̤͍̦͉͙̩̘̰͚̩̤̬͂̊́̐̂̌̈́̆̓̽̄̎̋̄͆̊̔́͊̎̂́̃̇͗͂̓͂̋̃͊̿͆̇͂̌͆̊̌̓̍́̌̀̾͋̓̐̓̀̽̔͂̉̊͋̄͌͆̾̌̀̂̎̔̍͒̆̃̌͒̏̈́̅̍̊̎̈͑͑̆͌̓́̈́́̑̉̏̄͐̿͐̔̑̃͛͛̂̿͒̀̏̇̀̾̽̐̔͋͊̔̇͋̋̎̓̔͒̄̏̓͛̆͒̈́̿̄̊̾͒̊̽͛̾̏͗̒͊̀̏̒̃̿̒͂͂̒̊̋̅̍̀͗̈̽̾́̄͂̓͌̈́̀͋̆̃̏̈̀̃͗̒̂̐̒͊̓̇̏̓͋̅̔̑̈̈́̒͊̆̾̇̇͊̔̌̽͒͂͐̌̐̋̆͌͋̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅl̸̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̙͎̠̩̤̹̳̹̦̭̺͚̼̞͕͙͈̜̻͚̘̙̩̭̣̮̠̖̠̟͚̭͔͇͎̜̙͔͎̼̼̝̭̟̭̥̺͓̪̜͔̫̟̠̰̟̱̺̹̘̙͍̮͍̮̗͖͍͈̿̇̿͆̑͒͌̇͒̑̆͊́̈́͆̓͒̃͒̒̅͛́̈̔̔̋̒̈́͑̓̈̔͗͊̓͒̈́̅̓̓͐̆̈̇̓̇͑͐́̊͛̀̈̾͌̓̇̽̑͊́̇͋͛̐͂̿̀̾̈̈́̈́̄̀̌̂̍̈̋͛͐̍͑̾͐̾̎͐̃̍̔̒̌͂͛̒̇͂͋̀̎̓̏̎̋͂͒͑̈́͛̉́̆̒͌̂̾̃͛͂͐̂̎̐̌̀̏͒͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̸̡̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̰̺̳̱͕͇̹̦͇̙̖̰̟̳̖̹͕̙̪̄̊̿́̋̎̒̉̔̏͆́̃̔̒̋̀͗̓̐̃̈́̈́̒̓̀̀͂̓̍͊̀̎̒͒͊̎͋̔͛̅̂͐̓̿̈́͂̾̈̔̅̎̇̑̐̆̇̅̓͂͑̓́̆̈́̃̐̇̐͑́̈̋͂͋̄̾̒͛͛̃͊̒̓̀͗́͗͂̉̊͒͛̍̃͗̾̍͑̐͒̉͗̔̉́̍̈̎̒͐͊̓̋̑̄̅̔̏͛͆̔̆͊̎̏͂͗͐̋͛̀̂̈́̉͋́̆̅̉̒̎̈̏̒́́̎̈́̔̀̐̋̈́̀͐̔͋̇̓̽̏̌̔͑͛͛̅̾̈́́̃̄͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠y̵̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͇̰̤̤̝̯͔͎̗̙̟̥̟̯̫̩̮̞̬͕͉̺̻̟̩͕͓͍̠̰̬̩̯̙̘̤̙̺̤͕̰͎̹͈̣̼̣̼̦̫͖̺̝̯̬̺̣̰̙̪̫̥͚̼̯̞̜͈̙̲̳̜̪͎̻̲̣͚͈̜̹͕͙̰͍̺̞͚̼̘̘̩̺̟̞̝̥̫̟̠̟̪̯̭̲̣͓͙̝̻̹̺͎̺͙͖͓̥̲̰͎̱͎̭͔̲͎̼̠̩̼̟͙̣̩̬̟̦̥̦̝̯̘̤̰͍͕͚͚̪͇͍̰̗̥̖͕̮̻̻̜̼̠͕̞̙͉͇̦̞̭̱̫̲̬̫̥̭̥̗̳̱͙͔̜͖͚̝̻̖͍͙̥̗̬̲͇̜̦̟̘͙͈͎̳̻̥̠̥̮͚͍͙̰̻͑̋̃̊͐̈́̽̓̒͆̈́̊̈́́̃̾̎̑̉̓̓̉̈́̑̉͆̓̾̾͛̓̑̋̈́͊̅̔̀͛̇͗͂̋͛͑̽͂̈́̃͂͐͐̉̀͆̈́̑̀̊͗̐͋͆́͒̑̿̓̇̊́̀̈̿̌͛͌̒̇̿̓̈͋̂̇̎̈́̏̿̿̽̾̊̃̇̒̿̍̐̍̇̐̉̔̓͌̄̾͛̽̇̐̎͊̈́̆̇̈̔̅̌̔͗́͂́̋͛̀͂̽̽̆̈́̾̃̓̔̈́̈́̑̂̽͗̑̆̋͑̓̽̄̔͒͐͛̈́͆̑̅͐̍̓͋͛͑̑̀̓̄̀̄̀̆̔̌̅͂͒͋͗̃̌̿͑͗̉̈͒̐̑͆͋̌̈̎̈͊̌̽̋̄̒͊̈̌̓͆̍̋͒̂̇̿̓̓̀͐͂͋̑͆́͊͌̓̅̾̀̌͗̉̓̇̍̏̔̿̿͛̎́͌̆̅́͆̉̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̼̗͓̹̱̫̲͚͖̤͇̰̜̜͈͉̭͎͚͔̟̹̜̦͓̱̬̯̟̺͍̞̫͔͇̳̰̻̤̞̘͕͓͇͎͙̥̠̠̋̓̾͐̀̊̎̇̑̿̏̍̇̌͐̔͂̏͛̓͐̇̋̆͛̾̊̃̊̅̀̊͛̏̾̌̀͐͐͊͛̓̀̉͂̊̇̇͒̄́̅͌̑͐̄͌̈́͊́͗̽̑̄̊̉̀͆̑́̀̋̀͊̇̇̽́̀͌̉̉̉̓͆̓̉̈́̏̈́̓̂̐̉͌̉͛̽̉̎̎̅͊̌͌̍͐͂̔̇̀̌̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̸̢̡̧̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̛̯̯̖͓͈͍͉̗̱͍̞̻̘͈͉̫̥̣̪̯̫̱̞̹͚̱̬̞̭̮̪̝̰͙̫͇̺͔͔̩̦̥̺͈̩̞͍̲̖͔̰̰̱͉͔̥̜̫̹͓̪̗͖͓͖̝͚̟͇̜̪͍̗̝͔͈͔͎̣̟̘̣̞̯̦͖̜̫̮͓̱̳͓̻̯̰͈͙͕͔̗̣͔͈̹̠̙̫͍̞̖͖̞͕͍͖̰͔̭͈͖̱̫̪̯̻̬̠̦͕͔̯̦̤̪͇̤̖̰̭̲̯̤͉̞̭̜͉̣̬͎͙͉͙̜̻̟̹͖̟̟̜̜̥̥̯̠͎̤͖͖̱͓̯͚̣͕̯̖͎̼̬̪̬͓̣̝̦̠̝̗͇̘͎̪͍͖͇̺̘͙͖̙̥̖̹̩̳̜̬̼̮̗̜̣͓͇̗͖̲̤̗͔̳̺̳͇͍̦̠͓̥̜̝̰͉̹̙̺̭̍͑͒́̂̀̔̿̇͐͗͂̌͊̃͛̒͛̽̃̒͐́̓̅̿̓̏̓̾̑̀͐́̓̈́̑̏̀̏̆̒̒̓͒̑̇̊̎͒̊̎́͆̈́̌̾̈́͒̂̂̀͂̓̈̓͌͂̌̒͒͑̑̈́̈́͊͌̋̐̏́̒̈́͐̏͊̈̒̉̐͂̑̉̔̒̍̿̿̋̔̉̋͂̓̿̾͗̓͋̿̔̍͋̄̍͊̒͆̔̂̆͛̓̈́̊̌͛̇̀̾͑̈̍͐̐͌͐̆̋̅̎͋̊̾̔̿̑̑̑́͐͛̑̿̌̔͊͗̊͌̃̎̏͑̓̔̓̀̂̆͑̍̇̋́͋̊̍̉̍́̆̈́̈́͐͗͋̈́̅͆̃̋̐̈́̿͆̈́̎̒̔͋́̃͑͑͐́̉́̆̀̆͋́̄̈͑̉͒̈́̍́̂̎̑͊̇̑͛̐͊̇̉̌̐̃̓͋̾̿͋́̈́̏̒͗̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͉̗̙͓̘̲͚̖̱̱͖͖͉̯̰̫̯͈̠̫̣̰̤̙̺̯̙̘̩͐͛̄͑̈͗̓̾̀̃͗̀͒͋̈́̐͛̿͋̆̌͐̅̐̈̉̽͒͗̊̋̀̀̍́̈̊̂̀̿͛͛̉̈́͆̾̾̔̏̿̈̍́̄͋͛̅̔̾̀͗̀́͂͆͌͌̔̓̆̈́͋̃͆̓͐̄̃̔̇͗̈́̉͊̔̀͗̐̀̓̿̍̎̐͒̀͊̈̃͊̊̏̈̈́̑̔͒̓͗͌́̆͆̾̇̄͌̉͛̇̈́̀̌͌͂́̑̏̊̌̿͒̉̈́̍̏̉̇̋̐̀͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ę̵̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̟̤̮͖͚̤̺̤̜̩̘̺͓̼̣̣̦̟̣̠͚͉͇̝̺̱̩̳̮̭͇̘͉̥͈̫͍͙̹̲̟͍͔̟̬͍̤̹̜͔̰̤̫̤̝̗̥̘̻͙̖̗̞̼͍͈̰̻̯̙̮̞̫͙̜̣̪̹͎̲̤̗̗͇̱̯͍̭̮̪̳̘̜͓̬͖̩̩͕̟̙̼͕͔̻̭̬̺̪̣͚̲͖̤̮̠̫͕͔̞̹̦̱̞̬͖̠̱͔̭̝̳̪̰̘͍͔̗̊̅̀̅̌̈́̏̈́̈̋̾̇́̔̽́̄̓͗͋͊͊͌̌͂̃̀̐̉̐́̾́̈́̿̋͆͆̑̈́̋́̄̀͊́͋̓̎͑͛́̈́̉̑̊̾̄̾̊̄́̅͐́̑̉̇̅̐̑̎̑̍̋͂̎̑̇̊͂̇́̏̃͗͒́̓̑͌̃͋̿̊̃͌͊͒̿̉̍̈͆̾̀̔̌̔͛̇́̒̄̅̎̾̋̓͂̐̇͐̋̊͛̈́̀̀̅̄̾̊̋̓͋͒́̀͊́͂̈̀̌̂͗̌̈́͒̄͌̄̔̒̊̀̒̀̆̅̓̀̽́͗͐͛͆̉̔̅̑̈́̉͒̉̾̀͗̈́̓̀̽̉͐̒̎̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅr̵̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̯͇̰͙̙̰̬̜̪̯͖͉͚̠̥̜̬͍̬̝̙̝̥̞̰̫̖̼̝͉̜͇̭̲̖̭̙̰̬̥̤̦͕̥̘̬̼̹̗̼̲̜̝̹̟͓̰̜̲̣͙͎̰̺͔̺̬̹͓̝̭̘̫̟̹̮̯̲̲̯̬̱̥̜͖̖̗̠͓͈̗̫̰̝͉̰̪͚̺̞͙͖͎͉͉̻̠̗̬̣̗̘̙͖͈̪̳̟̳̘͔̹̗̲̙̝̺̗͚̗̹̥̻̭͖͙̯͚̯̲̫̯̦͚̤̺͕̫̼̘͇̭͎̬̼̝͍͇̪̪͕͈̼̬̹͖̠̼̖͓͚̞̜̙͙̥̹͎̰̻̪͕̠͔̰̦͎͇͍̯̝̟̭̹̻̀̍̄̓̓͑͑̏̂̓̂͑͌̎̆͊̓̏̏͒͂͐́͆̾̆̽̒͑̆̽̐͐̋́̄͛̍͌̿̒̿͊̀̎́̑̓̂̔͋͋͌͂̍̑̑̇͌̒̑́̅́̀̈́̇̍̅͊͊̔̈̽͆̓̐̂̂͌̾͗̉̓͒́̅̆̂̇̑̇̔͋̒͐̄̏̑͆̀̿͗̑͒̄̅́̔͒͛̒̽̍̓̿̿̍́͋̌͆͑̾́̽͗̀̔̿̏͋̽̈̇̄͂̆̅͒̐̈́̈́̾̍͌̈́͛́͒̾̅͗̅̈́͆́̈́͐̓̏͆̍́̇̔͂͒̾͐̂͂͌̉̀̉̈́͒̿̇͊͛͛͒̀͋̑̔͑͆̓̋̈́͗̏̄̑͑̾͋̎̿͆̓͋̆̐͛͋̓͗̎̈́̅̆͑̓͗̽̈́͑̓̈́̆̀̂̊͊̄͋̽̑̈͗̅̌͂̂̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̸͍̠̘̩̦̯͗̈́͊̌̔̈́̔̒̃̈́͛̒͒̀̆̂̌͒͆̈́̾̑̓̃̏͆̈́̅̔̔̀̓̾̈́́͑̈́̑͌̐̽̋̓̒̇͂̅͑̓͋̾̉͆̔͌̆̓̏̂̐̉͂͗̋̋̓͂͊̈̑͑͑͛̈́̈́̓̇̈̃̇͐̂̈́̎͋̀̉͛͗͒͂̑͆̃͘͘̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̴̢̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͈̮̣̰̲̦̱̙͈͔̦͓͚̱̭̣͎̭̗̮̘̙̹̦͍̟̟̫͓̮͉͙͍͎͖͈̳̪̙̦̼͚͔̗͔̳͉͖̩̞͓̯̥̖̩̮͇̘̝̱̻̞̦̦͔̗̤͉͓̬̞̘̼̹͙̥̳̝̤͖̝̗͙̭̘̹̖̬͖̺͕̬̣̙̗̰͓̗͇̙̲̱̫̩̹̦̠̻̩̗͓͉͇̺̻̦̲͎͖̗͍̤̬̳̻̈̑́̓̓́̄͂͂͂́̓͆̊̽̆̆͗͛͑͛̌̌͌̐̾͑͂̂̓̂̊̒̓͛̒̑̌̅͑̅͋̀̓̋͛̅̀̒̓͌̇̔̆̿̉̿̀̀̇̋̋̐̏̊̆̑̈́̈́̓̀͌̍͛̀̒̅̌̈͊̈́̀͛̓͑̊͂͌̆̓̓͋̔͂̓͐̆̓͛͆̆͊͐̅̊̋̀̈́̊̅̽̿͑̈́̌̂͐͐́̀̇́̽̿̃̒̍̅̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅí̴̧̧̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̛̠͈̼̠̙͓͈̤͍͉̞̬̮̦̬̠̗̼̰̥̤̞̟̯̹̟͙̹̦̹̗̹̱̩̳͚͔̲̙̝͓̗͉̝̦̫̺̰̘̪̝̱̖̦͉̲̪̺͙̦̦͉͉̖̘̤̦͍̲̪̥͔͙̙̘͙̘̈́͐̊̉̀̌̍̔͆̌̿͋͛̀̄̉̌̅̈́̐͒́̿͊̀̒́̌̃̍̓̈́͑͗́͒̑̏̒̓̓̒̀̐̂̋̌͊͐̒͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̨̨̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̳̠̹̯̳͔͙͈̠̬̬̺͚̙̖͉͙̫͙͎̰̹̮̳̩̟̟̳͈̳͍̲̦̩̦̟̯̱̦͎̻̲͇̳͈̪͉͉̣̱͖͓͇̱̹̩̞̦̮̼̪̪̞͕͇̮͓͇̳̥͇̙̻̺̰̪̟͉͕̭̜̻̼̟̬̦̰͙͉͙̺͎̭̹͎̦̖̯̯͇͇̟̥̫͚̼͙͓̻̱̼̣̼̝̯̲̗̩̰̪͇̬̟͚̖̺̣͔̰̮̪̹͇̱͓̹̪̗͓̗̻̠̫̜̰̩͖̫̟̳̣̦̙͈̥̩̫̫̹̝̻̞̘͉̺͖̳͕͖̱̲̟̯͕͚̲̥̰̞̰͚̟̯͇͖͈̟̖̲̳̮̭͈̹̪̣̲̜͈̭̬̣̝̳͇̞̭̩͙͔̘̱̟̙͉̗͔̩͎͇̘̪̪̬͕̙̼̜̮̖̳͚̺̰͎̼̺̝̗̠̠͗̄̑͑̋̔͂́͑̊̉͛̌̂̾̈͑͐͒̅̑̔́̋̇̃͛͛͌͊͗̀̒͋͛̂̊̽̄̿̾̆͊̈́̇́̽̌̒̓̓̄͑̿̅̅̀̆͗̉̽̏̽̈́̍̾́̎̐̉̃̓̽̔̌͑̈́̀̈́͌̓͑̊̓̌̃̈́̉̌̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̡̧̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̰͚͉̝̬̫̜̘̖̦̬̩̞̪̠̜͙̩͖͔̤̖̣̬̩̬̻͓͙̮̜͕̳͍͉̗͕̻͍̜̖̮̭͕̯̗̤͙̜͍̬̝̩̖̠̝̖̪̱̺͍̯̮̟̼̀͐̿̂̆̽́́͗̾̓̃̅͑̽̐̅̊̄͛́̓̐̽̑̽̎̈́̄͗̄̈́̈́̏̐̇͌̿̌̈́̄̀̐̽͑͒̎̄̉̍͊̒̈́̏̀͊̈́̔̂͊̆͆̒̂͗̋̓͐̎́̿͗̓̔̄͛̌̃̑͑̓͛̈́̓͒͋̿́̎̊̍̓̀̒̍͊̐͐̍͊͊͛̐̀̌͊̎͊͌̂͗̈́͂̑̀͌̐̍̎̈́̑̍̅̆͒͂̃̊͛̉̆̃̇́̈́̄̎̈́̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̛̛̰̩̠̯̻̮̈̏̎̔̈́̈̄́͊̋̑̊̈͛͂͒̋͆̿̍̅͑̌̒̍̓̏̅̒̋̃̉͛̿̍̇͋̿̉͑͛̃̃̈̆̏̽̈́̾͑̃̋̽̐́͒͆̎̍̌̋̂͐̄͊̀̽͗̐̒̊́̈́̿̈̂͐͆̍̂͊͊̈́̓̈̈́̅̒́͂̃̍̒̑̽̑̐͋́̄̈́͛͑͂͋̃̀̋͑́̀͂̅̽̎͐̀̓͋̓͊͂̈́̓̒͗͊͌̓̆̒̓̑̿̓́͌̃̈̃̎̔̽͊͑̂̈́̿̓̈̐̒̓͌̓̔̾̎͆̐̂̾̀̃̈́͐̇̌̾̃̆͂̉̆͂̀̓̿̿͌̀̏͊̓̂̐̐͛̿̈́̊͑͒͊̿̔́̐̔̈̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝b̸̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̫͈͙̬̟̮͕͚͖̹̲̮̺̙͔̗̖̣̜̳̯͔̱͈̪̦̠̟̬̮̹̳̥̮̫̭̪̩̠̦͇̯̤͚͚̘̣̲͓͖͓̮̹̼̖̻̯̪͉̯̦̝̳͔͖̬͖͚̖͕̘̣̹̬̗̣̰̹̉̀͒́͋̽̾̆̆̏͒̒͊̍̔́͊̉̓̓̽͐̃͛͆̈́͐̍͒̓͗̍͂̄́̒̏̄̅̊͋̆̈́̉̔̏̂̐͑͋̄̑̀̑̅̃̕̕̕̕̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̵̛̛̛̛̛̩͍̦̞̭̬̱̻̣̲̲̹̝̑̏͑͂͐̇̃̉̏̄̊̌̽̀̾̄͋̽̓̌̉̔̂̈́̔͆̇̀́̑̍̐͋͆̅͋̃̽͒͑̂̆̇̍̃̃̓͐͒̓̃̈́̾̂̑͋̾͛̽̃̈́̒͒͂̇̄̐̉̄̒̂̏̃́̈̾͊̎͆͂͐̈́̿̌̋̾̂̐̌̊̊͊̆̍̋͑͗̽̐̎͐͆͊͋͂̔̈̀̔̆̄̌́͒̆́̏̍̇͆̍͗̔̂̾͊́̇́̂̉̍̐͊̒̿͊̇͋̊̈͂̈́̾͒̀̓̽̿̅͊̈́̊̄͊͂̀́͛͌̓̈́́͐̆̏̊́̽͆͑̾͂͋̉̈́̀̏̾̓̉̎͐͑̾͌̆̆͋̔̿̈̀͂́̈́͒̔̀̃̀̔͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅç̸̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͕̙͍͓̥̼͖͔̪͖̠͕̖͎̪͓͚̻̬̠͕̖̞̭͕̗̮̼̤̣̗̱̟̩̘̻̟͎͚̺̪̺̱̹̪̙̬̤̖̤̣͇̯͙̦͈̜̙̤̣̞͙̪̻͎̱͍̗͉̱͕͖̠̮̺̜̻͖̟̖͔̤̗̜̣͔̝̟̞̺̩̪̫̝̥͍̗̭̗̺̩͈̙͔͕̹͕̮̜̝̤̞͔̦̤̻͎͈̗͔͉͉̩̤̥̫͙̺͍̝̮͇̙̙̱̱̘̼̫͕̩͚̩̤̜̰̖̮̠̤͔̮̣̺̬̲̯̝̫̹͕̲̦̩͖͍̝̰̲̞͇̙͖̯̩͎͑̉͋́̃̈́̿͗̐̂̓́̎̀͌̓̌͆͒́̑̓̈́͋͋̓́̀̆̔̍̀̍̐̊͒̈́͆̄̑͗̓̏̌̆̈́̏̿̈́̒͛͊̐̀̌̋̀̔̈́̾͑̒̎̓̿̄̀̓̾̈̈̓͛̾̂̑̐͛́̉̐̀̇́̓́̍̂̋̏͋̌̽͑̈̓͒̃̂̏̑́͒̈́̓̇̓́͋́̾̀̽̿͂̿̈̈́̽̐̈́̇͆͋̀̒̊͋̊̀̇̆̌͌͛̈́̏̆͑͛̔̑̉̍͊̅́̈́̃̒̍̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅā̶̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̟̺͔̟͈̙͎̩͍̦̠̦̻͇̖͕͇̹̱̮̺̙̤̖̦͉͙͙͈͎̬̘̝̭͍͍͕̺͔͕͚̬̙̮̥̣͕̹͗͐̈́̀́̅̊́̔̈́̾̒̾̉͐̅̍̓̍̋͛͋̏̒̆̄̈͗͋̈́́̇̍́̅̿̑̒̋̑́̀̍̈́̌̓̆͛͌̊̅̐̉̆͒̿̽̀̆͗̾̆̒̂̾͒̉̓̌͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ų̶̧̢̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̠̻̩̠̞̞͓̼͎͕̳̱͔̫̩͎̘̙͎̹̹̭̙̜̼̞̲̙̹̣̟͇̳̟̩̱̺͍̲̳̺̬̟͔͇̰͓̲͇̣̳͍̞͎̥̖͇̦̻̮͖͉͕͓͚̜̙͖̫͉̹̣̦͕̙̝͓̫̪̻̠͉̘̺̫̖̙̲̙͚̩͓͓͓͙̦̟͚̫͔͓̹̲̝̭̳͈͓̮̫͇̆́̀̈́̄͒̐͆̄̓́̅̇͋̆̎͋̐͗͂̓̌̍̓͒̓̓̅̄̿̔̉̇̀̑̉̉̎͂̊̀̐͋̀̏͗̀͛̎̈́̾͐̊̽̒̆̿̍̍̀̀́͆͊̅̈̓̏̍̓̇̅̂̈̆́̒̋̅̇̉̏̎͑̍̾̒̑̊͑̌͗̌͗̀͌̃͊̉͒͑̆̓̽̄͛͊̉̓̎͊͐͑̿̾̌̋̉̀̈́̐͊͛̉͌͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅs̴̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̥̤̦͇̤̣͙̻̟̩̠͎͍̮͉̺̣̦̝̻̠͓̯͉̰̪̻̪̮̮̻̥̙̤̲̗̳͔͈̠̠͍̙̱̺̲̟̬͔̤̬̝̼͖̺̳̼̤̟̦̙̳̮͇̦̰̠͕͖͎͖̖͔͇̬͇͈̜͇̩͎̹̮͉̥̤͔̲͉̼̥̖͓̝͇̼̜͍̘̩͙͈͙̞̘̞̖̬̗̤͉̮̞̪͈̯̩͖̲̪̝̼̳̪̰͔̖̤̠̥̩̮̟̘̺̠͔̹̯̠̞͚̥͓̰̝̗̯͚̘̜͙͇̻̫̭̩̮̳̗̺̱͔̹̮̳̗̫̩̥̦̞̻̳̫̮͍̳͔̯̦̟̺̱̤̱̞̺̥͉̞̼̺̩̤͔̣̦̪̮̦̪̺̜͚̳̻͖̻͓͎̺͎̯͕͍͔͎͒͗͋͋̒̀̀͋̾̀̉͂̿͊̆͂͊͊̂͑̎̔̓̔̑́̓̉͊͛̉̑̇̃̌̔͆̈́̃́̂̊͑̂͗͋̾̍̃̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̶̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̘͓͚͕̪̘̳͔͍̮̝̰̘͍̗͉̤̱̲̼͔̫̙̳͔̗̱̤̫̰͖͖͓̲̜̱̩̩͍͚̬͉͙̝̭̜͇͖͎̤͉̼̮̟̞̺͈̰̠̲̜̟̞̠͔͇̘̫̺̝̜̠̹̖͚̤͖̭̳̲̺̜̻̗͔̩͓͕̘̣̤̩͉͓̜̖̲̗͚͔̭̥̙̙̭̝̰͇̩͚̟͙̙͕̮̳̺̳͖͎̪͔͚̪̗̙͍̖͓͕̯͚̞̫͙̱͇̹̦̯͖͖̩̥̟̻͉̜̒̏͗̈́͂̅̏̽̈́̊̈̆̈́̏̋̓̑̈́͐͌̽͂̈́̎̍̔̌̿̄͛͐̽͗̈́̈́̿̾̓͐̈͛͋̾͗́̌͐̊̉̎̏͆̏̈́̍̍̽͗̌̿͊̋͐̈́̄̈̍͒̇̃͌̌̿̂͋̔̓̽̑̓̆̀͆̾̀̍̾̾̄͊͊̔͌̂̈́̀̓͊̅͌͋̓̒̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̡̡̛̛̘̩̳͍͓̙̜͖̣̖͕͔̫͈͕̣̱̺̰̟̣̞͉̳̮̻͓̪̤̼̮͚̜͇͍̮͎̤͓̲̫̮͓͖̮̬̯̱̳̩̝̙̫̦̹̻͍̮͈̱̫̣̼̤̅̍̾͗̈́̂̿̈́̎̂́̍̓̇̂̇̂̊̃̔̾́̎͛̈́̔̌̒́̎̆̊͆̎̇͋̒͋̾̀̀̇̒̆͆̊̾̉̀̎̅̀̊̑̅̂̔̓̅͂̽͒̎̈́͆͑̿̎͑͗̃̎̑͊̽̑̄̇̈̃̓̅́̆̽̿͂̉̏̍̂̔͌̄̆̿̓̀̓͑̌̍̇̈́̏̒̅̍͋̐͒͛̎̐̾̓͛́͛̊̓̎̾̄̇̐̈́̓̉̌̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅb̵̢̡̧̨͕̝̯̝̣̲̪̮̠͙̙̞͚̙̻̯̱̪̫̭̲͖͓͔̖̩̼̫͔̫̠̮̞̙̑̑̉̈́́̓̍̽̋͗̃̒͒́̋͒̓̒̀͑̎̉̇̑͆́̀̚̕͘͜͜͝ͅȩ̶̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̙̖͕̻̥͔̼̼̮̥̻̥̪̳̗̮̥̦̬̠̞̝̹͚̥̩͚͙̦̤̱̫͙͕͚̝̖̠̗͔͍̲̮̖̘̙̬͎̳̭̻̥̙͇̗̈́̿̀̈̓̓̐̂͛͛͗̾̃͗̃̄̇͌̈́̒̀͐̑̅͑́̒̌͒̾́̇͑̅͗̉̇̽̂̓̈́̉̉͑̈͐́̊̀͒̓̏̾̐̓͑̉̈́̀͋͛́̌̂͒́͂̋͑̐̊̑̉̓̃̊͋̍̒̄̐̑̀̓̏̿̐̊͂̓̒̓̈́̉̉͂͛̅̓̔̈́̄̊͗̔́̓͋̈́͆͆̽̈́̓̓̃̇̉̆̅͂̈́̊̀̇͑̊͑̇̌̏͂̃͂̒́̔͛̐̏̄̓̿̿͐̀́̀̅̒͊̽̂̈́͋͂̋̎̂͗̃̎̎̌́̀̓̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̶̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛͖̗̳̯̤͙͚͕̻̻̪̦̲͎̤͕̺̲̤̪̝͚̤̥̞͚͇̟͓̪̰̹͎̬̱̲̖̼̺̣̙̮̖̤̤͇̻̮͙͇̼̗̥̺̼̦̬̪̝̝̱̺͙̠̞̦̯̭̠̤̻̪̲̬͓̺̘͚̮͙̯̳͇̤̣̤̳͉̣͙̗̫͇̯̥̼͕̖̣̬̮̯͇̮̲̙̱̝̻͙̥̰̙̭̱̻̮̪̭̹̤̪͎͉̥̤͖̣̦͎̤̲͉͙̺̯̩͈͇̲͈̺̳̳̫͓̗̻͙̞̲͍̻̞̞̯̻̯͔̱̤̮̗͇͈͔̞͚̤̝͙̰͔̫̯̦͕̤͔͔̟̗̬̹͎̹̪͔̗͈̗̙̞̦͍̖͎͔̖̩̼̙̻͉̩̹̰̥̲͈̗͉̫̉̑̀͋̽͐̍́̇͒͒̂̄̄͊̓̾́̀̔͗̅͂͗̾͋̉̍͊̀̓̇̊̔̓͂̌̂̉̍̒́̀̆̍̄͆̐̄͐̄̅͐͗̍̊͂̊̈́̿̍͆̎͋͋̔̈́̈́͛̄̈́̀̃̀̾̏̀̉̆̿̄̆̓͊͌͌͋̉͐̐͌̿̀̂́̑͗̓́̓̈̾̓͛̑̏́̃̐͋̄̔̄̔̅͋̃̃̅͊̃͛̊̊͒̓̋́̃̀̔̈̊͂͑̓͒̽͂̓͌̉̉̈́͗͌̒͐̏̽̈́̐͋́̅͑͋̓͋̓̒̅̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅo̴̡̧̡͉̮̭̣͕̼̦̣̫̯̫̫͖̯͎̻̤̦͖̱̩̞̝̳̠̺͚̠̪̺͈̟͖͆͂̊̃̇̓̑̕ͅt̶̡̧̡̛̛͈̫͖̖͕̺̜̦͎̲͈̖̦͕̱̹̙͖͚̬̲̣̻̖̙̙͕̪̦̖̘̠̱̀̓̆̇̓͂̉̿͋̌͊́̔͐̎̒̽͐͐̆̇̌̄̾̒̀̓̌͗̂̓̓̌̽̐̇̒̏̈̽̒̊̂̓̈̽̿̇́́̈́̓͒̂́͌̇̎̍̃̏̅̒͑̈͗̽̎̌̄̂̈́̓͊́̑̆̐͋́͂̏̍͊̅̃̈́̄̌͑̎̊̈́̐̐͂̾̉͑̋̅̓͊̏̆͆͐̑́͗́́͑̎̌̍̍̒͗̉͗̉̆̾͆̀̆̽̀͑̌́̊̉͛̇͊͒̉̔̒̽͐́͌̽́́́͊̿̍͆̑̋̀̈̂̄́̅̋͗̾̀́̅͊͑͊̉̀̌̈́̇̆̇͆͗̀͐̓̿̀̀͒̃̾̾͋̂͌̐͒͋̉̉̔̇͐́̈́͛̋͐̽̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ṱ̴̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̘̫̯̺͎̙̗̙̜͙̝͍̜̗̪̺̦̖̖̰̟̰͉̹͖͉͈̟̝̺̖͍̩̤͎̫̠͈̱̮̦͉̗͕̙̦̯̬̹̩̼̥̥̩͙̫͎̭̞̼̪̹̥̩̬̺̦̝͕̫͉̮̲̞̯͔̱͙̫͕̭̲͈̺͕̙̳̖̬͉̤̹̗̪̮͈̱̻̤̭̺̙̞̤̙̟̜̦̬̲̤͎̘̦̤̱̝̰̱̗͍̱̲̮͙̩̦̦̜̝͍̞̞̘̰̞͙̩͎̠̻͚͚̤̤̞͎̝̜̪̥̳̬̲̮̗͓͎͈̲̤̰̥̲̥͍̟̘͕̟͚̹͇̙̙̝̝̖͚̭̜̺͚̼̪̣̣͓̱̮̪͖̎̔̂̏̀́͌̒͒́̈́̈͋̂̿̃̐̀̑̍̓̈̇̇͆̏̓̄̋̈́̑̌̑͂̑͆̇̉̈̊͊̊͆̉̇̈̒́̌̂̋̃̓̌͊̒̄̿̈́̓̈́̎̔͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̶̢̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̛͍̹̻͍̹̖̹̞̼͔̱̺͇̻̫̖̲̻̜̫͎̙͈̦̮̪̫̺͚̤̯̟̦͇̘̘̲̼̳̗̘̭̝̥͈̟͙̬͉̳̣͎͎̞̘̟̘̟̹̗̩̼̲̘̠͚̹̞̬̹̭̘̰̙̟̬̫̭̤͈͇̳̯̙̭͚̝̪̰͔͚̖̱̪̖̻̭͓͈͇̥͔̞̹͉̭̣̠̣͈͇̜̱̜̖̱̥͈͙̝̦̬̰̰̠̣̪̟̬̯̯̞͎̻̯̪̠̱̺̜̜̜̬̭͉̯̜̜̼̹͖̲̣̩͍͔͇̘̺̫̗̖͕͖͎͎̩̦̯͈̱̗̘͙̗̩̗͉̜̹͎̪̙̝̣̰̤̜͉̱͈̖̤͎͈͎̭̟͇͚̫̼̼̻͓͖͎̦͍̯̜̥̻̝̫̥̣̟̯͇̖͇̦͋͆͒̋̄̿̐͆̉͌͊́̄̉͆̋̐̈́̊̍͑̎̾́͗̍̽́͆͆̅͐͒̔̌͐̓̊̂͑̓̒̋͒̈́̈̓̀̆̎͆̓͂̈́̍̈́̐̈́̑̈́̀̌̈́̔̂͊̽̔́̄͆͒̓͛̏̑̐̎̀͊̄̋͌͒̑͊̈́́̑̋̈̋̀̃͒͌́̀̿͌͛̽́́̏̑͛͂̑̇̃̏̐̋̄͌͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̸̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̰͇̙̯̗͓̰̞̬̼͎̺͓͎̬̩̞̝̣̠̪͇̱̥̼͍̻̤͉̰͖͈̜̭̥̻̙͈̬̘̫̻̙̯̬͈͖̬̺̞̥̭̹̞͉̼̣̤̖̦̥̖̗̯͍̦͖͉̩̻̻̮͉͚̉̈́̄͌̽̑́̉̀͒̎̊̾̓̑̌̂̚͘̚͜͜͝͝ ̶̢̢̧̢̢̛̭̭̙̼̝̜̼͙̖̻̞̣̬̖͎̦̤͔͍̭̬͈̣̻͇̖̩̠̭͇̔̓̈́̂̀͛̽͒̿͂̂̆͆̀̀̆̈̐̔̉͊̇̊̾͒́̄̇̈́̽̈͐͗͑̅͗̒͊̇̈́̓́̎̄͐̍̆́̓̾͌̊̉͐̔̍͛͗̾̍̓̑̋̉́͆̔̄͋̆̒́͗͊̊͌̇̋̔̈́̀͒̍̽͛͊̎̃̈̃̉̌́̈́̎̎̊̈́̿̆̃̔̈́͛͐̒̑̅̽͗͛͐̏̆͗̆̅̓́̂́̈̾̓͐̑̈̅̀͌̽͊̿̒̽̀̔̊̌͒̒̄̆͋͋̿̑̍̈̈̿̃̔̔̈́̅̄͗́̈́̃̈́̿̔̃͛͋̿̅̾̓̉͒͗̈́̆͊̀̆̿̀̓̂͂͐̇̈́̿͆̈́̐̓͗͗̄͆͐͆͛̅͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠d̵̨̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̬̹̱̭̘͍̟̭̲̼͚͇̤̩̗̜̱̖̦͕̬̱̭̪̥̪̟̘̖͇̝̬̥͉̬̗̙̟̪̣͈̦̰͈̟̱̟̜͎͓̺͉͔̝̠̣̟̗̣̮͈͚̟̰̱͍̣̺͖̰͇̠̻̪̰̘̳̬͎̳̫̠̪̮͈͔͍̠̰̫̫̮̰̻̩̮͕̝̺̣̘͓̪̼̟̭̠̬͔̙̭̣͚̭̯̟̤̤̥̝̥̝̥̻̞͓̦͍͇̳̮͚̠̪͎̞͉͉̙͖̣̥͇͇͇̝̗̲̘̻̦͍̭͔̹̜̲͙͕̣̺̩̣̞͚̎̂̿͊͛́̒̽͂̐̒͆̑̔͑͒͗̊̄̋͆͛́͐́͆̅̾̀̍̌͌́̊͒̀̈́̊̄͐̂̓̑͑͑̌̇̊̎̉̋̓̊͆̓̈́̂̎̏͑́̅̈́́̆͐̿̾͋̓̆̂̔͐̏̊̓̔̄͗͗̈́̆̀͑̓̈̌̅͗̈́͂͗̅͒̄̎̀̒͛̿̿͛̊̄̓̈́̂̏̏͆̀͑̋͛̈́̈̃͊̃͗̑̓̾̅̈́̍́͛͑̂̌̌̅͌͗͒̃̒̑͛̈́́͐͆͛͐͑͆̽͛̋̂̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̛̮͖̳̹͕̹̼̥̪̺͖̼̳̬͈̺̣̣͉̠̩̗̤͚̟̯̱̙̜̖̟͔̮̫̗͚̙̤͍͖͔̟̯̟͙͍̰̜̬̙͕͙̻͖̰̤̯̮̰̬̠̼̠͔̙̣̥̯̝̙͉̫͉͎̦͓͔̻̯̯̞̩̖͙̗͎̥͔̩̤̤̣̖͍̼̙͕̺̠̠̟̗͈̪͖͎̣̘̫̮̘̯̯͖̞̟̥̥̭̪̮̫̞̯̥͕̲̙̹͓̘͖̳̣̩͖̟̼̳̝̜͖͙̦̟͖̭̼̦͈͚͓̥̲̪̤̟̻͔̲̭͉̱̗͇̪͖̞̟̟͎͕̺̼̻̳̩̻̹͈͎̩̘̮̱̳͎̻̩̯̤͓͔͚͍̥̤̬̯̺̹͙̺̹̜̘͙̤̦̻͕̼̫̮̟̯̣̩̖͚̺̫̯͖̜̩̟͈̝̘̞̯̘̩͖͔͚̯̘̝͇̰̹͕̹̺͍͕͔͚̬̘̪̯̩̓̅̾̌͂̈͑͋́͑̀̉̊͒͂͂̍̑̒̀̽̎̀̀͐̾̊̄͆̍͑̃̇͆͊̑̅͛̅̄̓́̓̒̔͒͂͋̃̑͆͒̔͆̆̌̍́͒͆͐̄͑͑̅̈̀́̿̓̈̊͌̉̏̆͌̎̂̒͗̈́͂͛̈́͛̅̊̽͊͂̆̑͒̉̅͋̍̄̒̂̀̀̒̓̏̽͑͆́̽͊̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̧̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̩̹̺̼̪̞̘̲̜̥̙͍̲̜̗͔̦̫̝̭̙̘̘͓̤͙̯̲͎̩͉͙̭͈͔͈̳͖̫̮̼͙͎̫̟̻̀͒̆̏̈̒̓̃͊̂̑̀̉̐̈̎̓̐̄̔̍̇̓̄̋͋́̏̓̂̈́̒̂̐̑͒̈̈́̀̇̀̋̇̓̈́͊̈́͑̈́̉͗̐͒̑̊̽̅̏̌͐̒̊̆͂͊͛̓̽̈́̆̑͋̀̾̃͒̇̃̈́͒̑͊̽͂͆̈́̒͐̋̑̀͊̌̈́͐̈́̿̉̅̓̀̃͆̒͆̉̈͋̒̌̽̋̋̽̔̍̄̉͌̌̑̿͛̃͑́͛͌̃̑̌́̎̒͆̓̐̈́͒̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅs̴̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͓͈͇̳̬̙̮̦͙͈̤̩̬̱͖̟͙̘̪̮̮̻͍͍͓͙͉̻̬̪͚̠͇͔͈̹̺̮͎̝͔͖̣̩͉͓̣̩̘̖̣̬̦̦̦̳͎͔͔̫͍̫̝̗̤͍̬̯̲̩̤̱͎̱͔̗̣̺̘̹͚̗̮̤̥̳̫̠͍̫̩̻͖̮̳̗̻̘͉͓̻̳̬̗͍̦̣̦͙̦̜̩͓̣̟͔̘̮̩͚͙͇̭̪͕̲̺͕͙̺͎͇͈̳̗̥̯̪̺͕̪͇̣̘͈̺̲͍͖̞̠̝͚̱̟̞̜̺̟̳̳̭̫̻̣̞̞̘̬̲̲̻̳̭̝͎͖̒̂̐͗̅̓͊̓̈́̐͌̂̏͆̆͗͊̿̅̽̀̉̒͐͛̂̅̒̀̽̒͆́̅̔͐̾̂̂̋̅͑̿̊̏͑̏͑͒͒͌͗̑͗̈́̽͋̂̃̏̇̂̈́̂́͊͊͒̏̓̽̐̌̈́̈̐̓̌̐̀̌̒́̓͆̃̎͆͐̇͛̐̈́̾̿̔͂̐̀͑̇́̀͋̿̾͛͆͆̓̉̈́̉́̾͒͋͊̊͂͛͆͛̀̓̒̌̃͂̽̿̾̑̏̃̔̔̒͆̇̈̃̌̍̈́̒̐̄̐̑̃̾̃̍̉̂̓̑̃͂͆̑̈́̅͗̓̆̀͊͊͋͒̀̄̇͌́̈́̍̂̈́́̒͌͛̋͐͂̋͋̃͗̇̎̈́̌̃͋̑̉́̅̍̅͐̎̀̎̅̆̆̂͂̅̐͒̒͊͒̂̃͆͐̐̊̎̌̐̀̓̃͛͊̌̄͐̍̒͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅn̵̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͔͙͙̙͇̭͓̩͕̩̪̺̜͖̲̖͆́̾̓̒̔̃̽̈̈̓̆͂͗͊̃̉́̋̓̎̏̂̍̇͋̒̈́̈̾̀͒̅͌̊̊͑̉́̐͋̀͑̔̽̈́̇̾̈̇̈́̈̑͒̉̇̍̉̑̔̔̅̂̌͋͌̆͒͑̋̌̿̀̆͋̄̃̈͐̍̅̀̂͊̽̇̆̒̈́̓͛̀̋̌̀͌̒͌͊̒̽̌̈̀̓̄̒̄̅̚͘̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅ'̶̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̯̣̭͉̬͔͈͙͇̝̘͔̭̜̪̮̺͇͚̪͍̬̥͚̻̗̺͍̓̊̏̑̀̈́͐̄̎̎̑̋̈́̋̀̃̋̇̓̾͌̈́͗̋̽͛̇̋͗̍̍̃͆͊̍̂̎͗̽̐̃̈́̈̔̈̉̈́̓̈́͆͒̎͋̓͛̐̓̇̔͑̐̇̅͂̾̑̾̓̕̚͘͘͝t̷̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͖̮̮̗̳͕͇̳͕̩̫̝̤̹͈̪͔̺̲̙͉͈͙̹̣̰̟̝̗̮͕̯̦͉̬̬̗͈͚̤̘̮͔͖̰͙̩̗̖̟̼̻̳͉̼̥͎̥͈̺̺̜͉̻͙͔̖̣̩̟̺͚͇̦̠̲͎̮̳̻̜̪͎̜͎͙͔̫͎̞̫̝̠͕̖̩̭̱̱̩͔͈̪͓̦͉̲̖̟͙͓̹̮͓̪̪͓̞͓̲̰͎̩̞̤̜͙̹̘̻͈͙͖̜̠̲̹̯̜̯̞̭͚͔͇̝̭̦̞̯͇̩̠̪͖̼̞̹͎̣͓̦̪͇̍̒̒̃͗̂̓͐̐̎͋̓̄͗͊͆̈̽̿̐̌̓̒̐̓̿̎̒̋͌͑̇̍͒̌́͑̑̉͌͊̄͛̒́̋̑̋̊̌̐̀́̾̍̉̀̍̑́̈́͐͋̓̃̿͋́̈́̊̌̿͊͌̾͌̈́̔̅̈́̒͆̏̈́̄́́̋̂̂̒͑͒͂̉̎̇́̄͗̾͆͑͗̏͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̛̛̛͚̤̲̣̰̖͓͔̮̹͙̺̩̺͖̮̜̘̲̣̺͖̬̯̤̦̝̟̺̞̖̭̼̦̼̲͍̫̔̈͂̀̓̍̃̊̉̀̀̅̆͌̎͒̇̒̾̂͗̓̌̔̎͐͛̓̈́͋̓̍̈̀̀͐̌̊̋̏̋̽̓͑̐͊̍́̔́̃́̎̐̄̀̄̍́͌̈́̎̈́͒̏̈͑͌͂̏̋̈́́͆̊̂̒̔̈́̎̏͑͂̿̈́̀͒̊̋̓̈́̉̇́̊̎̑̿͋̅̓̋̾̿̾̽͊̈̈́͂̓̓͊̈́̎̿̉͗̋͂͒̉͐͑̏̄͗͆̽̂̈́̒́̂̀͒͆̾̀̀̓̀͋̎̈̋̅̉̇̓̅̒̿̊͛̅͋̏̉͆͋͑́̔̂̔̅́̊̆͆̏͒̄̀̊́̉̀̾̒̈́̽̑͗̔́̀̄͛̉͛͑̓̾͊̽̂̽̽̑́̿͛̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝d̵̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̗̹̙̟̙̯͚̩͕̟͓̰̝̘̭̜̝̝̱̪͈͔̲̭̺̬̖̼̟̹̭̯̱̰͖̦̬͈̭͍̣̤̣̟̞̦̜͈̯̗͉̙̬͓̮͍̻̜̭͓̯̠̣͉̥̬̱̼̺̻̺̟̲͇̟͕̞̲͔̝͔̭̘̲͇͚͓̗͚̝̔̆̽͊͂̋̂́̔͛̓̂̈́́̊̅̋̇́̀̏́̄̅̅̊͑͋͂̄̌̽̋̓̄͛͆͐͑̐́͐͂̀͐̋́̑͗̊̎́͐̈̋̈́̀͆͋̅̉̏͒̍͌͐͋͗̇͆̓̈́̂̇́̔̆̉̈́͆͌͒̏̏̇̒͂̅̄̔̽̃̈͗́͂̀͋̈́̀̋̾́̍̅̂͐̄̏́̓̐̉̓̇̈́̾̎͂̐͗́̈͛̓̏̏̎̅͛̇̏͑̈́̃͂͊̍̀̓̀͐͒́̾͊̂̈́̎͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̨̥̹̤͉̝̠̜̩̰͈̬̮̺͕̮̪̮̝̫̩̳͔̰̪͖͔̲̹̤̙͚̗̳̭͖̻̟͉̜̹̝̩͍̠̻̝͉̙͕̹̜͍̯̘̖͍͕͈̖͙͙̬̞͈͙̙͈̝̥̭̻̤̥̯͇̲̘̬͕͉̯̠̮͙͍̯͕̜̫̯̲͖̲͇̺̲̗̳̠͕̣̥̼͚͓̟͎͇̘̝͕̺̣̤̼͔͈̥̣̘̤̦̥̘̜̫͓̭̲̩̞̓̈͂͂̄̂̃̐̍͐̔͌̀̀͛̂̅́̐̅̀̄̐̍̎̔̀̓̄̌̈́̇̌͐̈̆̆̿́͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̛̥̰̹̣͙͇͇̖̗̳̠̳̄̆͑̀̐̈́͌͗̑̆̎͋́̓̇̀͐̽̑͂̄̓͊̀̽͂̍̄̎͑̑̋̑̊͋͌͛̐̑͐͆̋̔̈̄̓́̈́̐̃̔̅̋́̾̾̌̀͐̏͑̎̃̇͂͆̾̎͑̊̈́̋̇̆̈́͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝ć̸̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͙͕̪̩̗̬̜̦̤̝̭̺͖̰̪̹̼͎̱̤͚̠͎͕͍͎͎͇͚̝̟͉̥͔͕͉̳̗͙͈͇̘̤͍̻̳̲͇̝̝̩̻͚͇̮͎̪͈̤͚̯̹̺̺͎͙͉̫̺̣͍̞̤̤̪̮̺̣̹̻̥̗̭͕̳͙̞̲̹̹̪̫̱̼̲̦̟̠̪̤͕̝͔̭̬̱̗͓̮̬͖̘̭̠͍̦̻̗̯̝̩͎̪̳̮͍̱̦͓̼̗͙̦̻͚̲̝͉̞̙̞̺͇̫̣͙̼̩͎̳̪͔͖̗̮͕͔̼͓̗̪̗͓͚̠̥̪̹̦͓̣̦͔͚͉̯͓͓̱̜̻͖̮̙̥͕̝̳͇͙̞̝̰͓̪̘̺̦̼̖͖̪̜͕̖̖͎͎̞̺͖̞̺̗̓̾̒͒̃̆͐̆̓̓̏̾̈́̈́̈́̈̔̉̾̔͛̾̀͑̒̅̎̆̅̃̋͋̈́͐̽̊̃͐͋́͆̾̌̈́̎̏̎̇̌̃̓͒̋̍͛̈́̋͊̔̐̑̀͐̄̏̏̌͛́͑̍͆̾̀͌̔͒͛̀̈̒̄̈̓͋̎̽̈́̅̋́̅̍̈́̃̓̔̿͋̂̈́̆͗̏̿͆̉͒̔͊͒͌̃̀̆̌̂̍͌̉̎́̈́̔̂͋͒̀̑͑̀̈́̈́͑̄̆̍̀̉͆̎̀̔̊̋̃̍͛̿͆͗̂͊͌̈̈̄̃̽̽̊̂͆̊̎̄́̇̾̽͊̑̈́̂͒̅͒̇̽̋̆͆̄͗̉͒̒͌̽͊͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̧̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̘͇͚̫̻̺͕̻̬̰̹̰̰̱͖͍̞͎̝̮̤͇͚̘̤̘̘̻̲͍͖̯̪͖͓̠̪̫̺̹̲̬͎͙̺̣̰͇̭̱͉̺͚̹̩̹͖̹̩͎͕͈͎̣͔̺̖̟͖̼̗̮̘̘̬̝͍͕̺̺͕͖̳̤̗̱̝̤͙̖̦̻͇̲̮̙͔̹̱̦͙̗̮̘͉̟̀͑̈́̈́̈́̀̎̔̍́̔̐͋͊́̃͑̀̿́̂̉͗͒͐͆͂̏̎͌̀͋̽͂̓͗̊́̀̾̀̎͑̈̎̓̒̏̈́͂̂́̔̈́̐̃̅̐͋̎̐̈́̓͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠í̶̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̟̯̩̲̜̱̝̪̤͓͈̦̫̫̰̦̩͕̗̦̤̣̮̠̻̫̣̳̩̟͈̠̮̯̜͎̪̲͍͓̟̙̖̠̭͍̝̭̼̣̗̖̪̦͉͙̭̱̖̬̦̞͍͓̲͔̫̲̩̜͈̳̙̩̜̝̲̮̭̫͕̜̟̰̠̖̳͕̯͈͎̩̩̰͚̥̥͎̞͕͖͚͍̜̞̳͓̣͉̣͍̥͖̩̟̪͚͎̪̜̝̲̰̰̟͕͍̩͖͇͖͉̜̖̼͖̱̭͎̭̼̙͕̯̳̫͖̖̤͕͚̰̺̺̙̳̬͍̥͕̺͈͍̻̟̣̲̞̮̹̩̞̰̖͚̯̖̝̥̥̳̟̥͓̼̠̗̦͚̟͚͓̝̻̣͉͎͉̩̲̫̟̘̫̜̯͂̓̀̈́̂̎̑̍̈́̇͐͊́̅͗̐̂̇͑̿̀͗̅̔̈́́͛͊͛́̆̇̋̃̂̆̈́̑̄̒́̍͑̌͒̾̂͛͋̌̎̆͌̎͋̉͛̄̈̓̔̂́̍͂̇͆̆̌͗̐̽̌̓̎͑̏͐̿̏̄̊͒͐͂͂́̔̽́̋̈̉͆̆̎͂̊̃͌̉̃̌̓̅́̇̌͆͂̋͋̅̉̀͗͂̑̾̃̓̎̋͌̈́̀̌̾̓̄̏̍͊̓͗̄̔̏̍́̀͐́̂̓̓̆̿͆̌͑̅͌̊͆͑͑͑͒͆͆̄̈́̋͗̒͌͊͂̍͛̓̑̃́̒̊̋̓͆̾̋̾̽͗̑͆̆̌̍͒̈́̔̉̄̓̓͋̂̈͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅḇ̸̛̛̛͔̙̖̮̫̘̐̀̈̂̐̀̊̃̽̉͊̄̽̏͑͑̊̑̏͛̌͒̍̑̊͒̈́̈́̒͌͛͑̈́͛̎͊̾̅̀̈́̆͊̈́͆̓̐͑̄̄́́́͋͌͐̎̃̔͊͒̋̈́́͗̇̏̊̿̉̀̃̈́͊͒̋̈́̇͑͂̀̏͂͂̍̓̑͐͂̉̇͊̅̎͗̀̓́́̋͆͊͆̉͐̈̀̓́͑́̈́̍͛͆̀́̾͑̎̋̂͒̏̽̈̆̾͑͌̇͊͌̔̎̈́̔̋͛͛̎̌̓͛̍̎̈́͗͑̈̉̐̀̓͒͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠e̶̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̨̨̛̛̠̱̜̠̜̫̥̗̺͍̘͖̪̰̳͚̟̝̯͔̞̯͎̟̜̞̟͎̼̳̞̥͔̱̯̻͍̝̝̲̬̻̥̰̞̖̗͚̞̦̳͓̩̜͉̞͇̭̙̣̦̳̼̦̙͇̹̭̝̥̫̻͖̠̗̹͇̠̻̟̦̬̲̜̯̪̰̬͇̼̹͖̰͈͚̖̭͎̟̞͎̠̹̣̗̮̬̞͍̣̯͔̼̙̣̺̥̭̣̪̞͔̔̿̎̈̓̔̇͆͂͒̂̎̐̉̈͌̎̀͆̑̽͒̍̉̀͑̀̍̀͗̔̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅ ̷̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̛͔̗̦̟̟̣͍̣͙̺̼̟̯͍̙͇͓̥̥̙̬͔͎͙̝͚̰͍̰͇̤̮̬̟̻̻̩͙̖̤̞̤̼̜̬̰̩̣̫̤̭͇̲͙͍͎͉̠̜̥͍̪̤̞̙̰͈͈̼͔̼͚͈̩͇̮͈͇̯͖̠̥̩͕̱͇͉̫̫̦͍̤̯̺̯̫̜̬̤͈͖̯̦̙̞̪̪̳͖͔̹̹̙̠̩̤̘̪̹̺͈̜͖̩̫̹͖͚͎̮̪̱͔̩͉̹̤͉̺̈́̊̽̅͋̈́͂̃̎̓̀̀̈́̎̽̐̋̏̎̏̕͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅm̶̧̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̛̰͕͕̭̮̟͚̯͕̬͎̬̪͓̱̬̭̮̯̮̮̜͍̤̖̭̮̭̬͚̰͕̗͚̟̭̮̱͇̯̻̗͇͇̲̞̼̹̯̥̮͍̗̰̘͎̱͔̬̞͇̻̝̱̻̪̼͔̲͍̟̝͈̱̙̞̻͍͈̮̘̦̰͚̩̠̰͔͙̤͉͖̩͕͇͈̰͎̫̗̪͚̼̹̰̱̯̤̣̤͚̜̤͕͙̠̘͇̘͎̲͖̦̬̮͍̼̙̤̠̼̼̻͇͉͕̜̜͕͕͕̮̟̞͓̹̩̯̙͎̘̰͓̠͉̖͉͇̦̜̬̠͎͕̻͉̬͓̬͚̫̰͙̝̱̲͍̱̟̞̝̝̲̭̬̦̝̮̱̙͈̦̝͉̯͎̘͔̘̬̰̞̝̦͙̗͉͕͈̦͓̤̣͓̹̜̰̱̝̫̹̼̱̟̙͈̜͇͙͎̘͈̩͎͓͖̦̱̝̺͎̣͙̗͉̟̀̒͂̅̌͂̈́̎͗̅̅̈́̀͂̀̌̓̈͌̅̈́͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̠̜͉̬͇̲̯̝̮͉͍̮̺̤͎̣̳͔̫̥̯̟̤̳̝͖̫̣̲̺͙̟̼̺̞͔͚̳̟̥̜̹̹̲̺̩̭̬̼̥̹͉̯̻͓̯͔̜͚̜̦̦͓̬̼̤̞͎̟̫̯̱̱͚̣̼̰̘̘̙̫͙̝̭̹̹̹͓͓̦̱̹̯̻̗͓̜̟̥͔̬̙̗͓̝͓̗̖͇̲̩̹͙̯̫͔̜̹̦̭̮͉͕͇̟̘̪̞͍͉̲͚̗̮̣̺͍̺̰͓̞̥̬͚̖̻̪̞̲̠̥̫̦̗̯͖̱̖̼̲̘͉͓̟̲͍̫̯͉̫͈̳͓̯̣̦̖̙̺̟̺̣̮͙͇̝͇̲͔͖̖̠̺̮̗͉̙̬͇̼͚͓̘̲̰̹̺̣̲̖͕̲͙̲̤̫̜̞̳͔͇̻̲̱̻̯̼͔̝̖̭̫̦̯̗̺̫͂́̔̈͌̽̎̓̾̂̔́̊̽̂̇̏̋͐̄͛̃̓̐͂̾̈́͛͊̏͂̈́̄̑̓̿̍͊̀̌̃̃̊̒́̾̉̅́̐̆̀̔͋̐̒͋͌͛͛̇͊̽͆̓̂̀̆̽͛̀͛́̒͋̀̾̃̈́̀̇̈́̊̃̃́͆̈́̒͆̀͛͂̍̊̽̑̏̈̽̐͌̆͒̀͐̉̾̃͑̀̄̓̑̇̆̎̒̌̊̀̓̏̈́̽͛͋̉̒͛̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̨̛̛͔͉͈̖̖̝͚̹̤̙̲͚͔͉̭̩͉̥̜͈͓̰̝͖͇̪̬̼̯̘͕̭͔̯͈̲͓͖̞̺͎̗̼̖̥̺͔̩̫͇̫̭̜̜̻̞̫̮̪̤̺̱̫͕̜̳͚̭̗͕̼̝̬̞̬̜̥̣̠̰̦̝͇̻͎̪̫̝̤͇̜͉͓̩͔͇̣͔̝̫̞̙̗̲͔̙͎͍͕̙̤͙̰̦͍͕̮͔̝̥̲͔̫̤̳̫͔̲̗̻̬̫̙̬̬͈̭͖͔̜͍̟̠̘͎͚͎͔̺̤̞̟̘͓̪̯̝̤̬̭̘̹̤̺̮͖̯̝̘̱̩͇̻̗̝̲̰̼͎̪̳͚͓̲̩͕̪͉̟͍̜̠͍̦͇̤̩̰͖͖̭̩͓̰̲̺̺͙̞̯̪̝͉͇̭̜̲̐̈̈́̽͊̈͗̈͗̈́͑̆̀͗͛̆̿͋̉̋̽̈̉̎͊͋̒̒̉͆̔͊̋̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̶̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̰̰̹̲̻̩̙̼̺̦͕̪̱͈̳̜̱͍̩̼̥̹̝͖̮͈̱͈̙̭̭͙̲̯͔͍̩͈͖̳͚̳͉̜͚̭̙̦̲̜̜̙̭̗͎̟̬͔̖̪͉̦͇͓͖̦͙̜̙̹̩̻̖̗̘̠̘̥̳̙̟̮̘͉̠̮̝̘͈̳̹̻̥̤̗̱̱̟̜̙̭̥̗͖̮̱̹͓̼͕͕̜͔͈̼̹̙̱̙̝̗̙̲̫̊̑̆̌͗̐̈́͗͗̄͋̿̾͑̌̈̍̆̇͊́͌͂̒̊̇̈́̌̍͂̇͆͊͌̈́͂̿͂̽̾̂͌͑̽͑̌̑̈́̓͋̓͑̑͆̀͗͑̎̄̃̀͒̋͗͆̒͂̊͗̌̈́̊͑̈̽̓̇̉͒̽̈́͊̀̎̂̄͒̀̓̑́̀͌͂̎̀͌̽̌̀̑̍͛̈́̓̃̒͌̉̍̈́̂̀͌͆̑̅̀͒̄̀̔͂͑́̈́͆̎͗͊̂̏̐̊͑̀̓̅̆̍̊͆̿̒́́͑̀̄̀̽̊̆̓̈́͋͋̈́̐̓̓͂͋̀̏̀͌̓̿̔̎̂̔̈́͐̆̏̇̇͌͑͌͆͌̾̿̎͆̽̓́̒̿̍̏̎̽́͑̈͒̉̃̎̂̐͌̏̃̽͛̐̈́͋͋͆͐̑̈͂̽̀͋̋̎͌̿̄̉̎͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅơ̸̢̛̛̛̻͍̠͍̳̘͖̤͇͔̮̬̤̜͙͎̝̿͗̓̈̍̃̑̓͗̍́͆͌̇̇͑͛̎̌͆̂͗̈́̃̂̅̔̽̏͛̓̾̑̓͊̇̿͋̐͂̅̃̉̓̽̍̆̎́͋̌̄̓̍͑̀̈́͑͐̃̓̿̄̂̑̈̿̒̅̐͑̔̉̈́̌́́̃̈́̾̌̽̆͒̔͗͆͒̊̇̉̑͂͛́̏͑͆͛͐̀̎̋̓͋̆̄͊́̄̿̒͑̈̽͂̌̒̀̆̌́͑̐̉̇̈́̆̋̍̿͑͂̑̽́̏̋̔̇̇̌̌́̓̆͌̈́͊̿̈́̍̓́̾̏̈̀̔̎̈́́͊͛̑̄͊̍̄̏̐́̈́͒̿͊̄̿̎̏͐̉̉̔̾̄̈́́͑̏̋̂̐̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ň̵̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̛̝̙̖͖͖͖̜̯͔̭̤͕̮̥͖̘̥̟̱̗͍̮̝͉̙̳̳̲͕̦̼͔̯̲͔͙͎̖̣̪̞̯̲̮̱͔̭͚̫̼̟̱̬̙̩̳̰̥̭̟̘̯̘̰̗̣̭̱͔̻͍̝͖͙̮͎͇̩̘̦̩͉͇̯̫̩̤̼͓͚̥͚̥̤͖̻̭͍̮͈̤̜͙͔͕͈̞̳̮͙̠̘̘̭͍͓̟̰̼̣͓͈̝̬̺̘̻͉̠̞̰̘̜͈͈͕͚͓͖͉͚̫̥̰̦̣͈̮̞̮͔͕̘̣̠͔̠̦̜̹̭͔̮̯̩͇͎͈̘̜̝͖̜̠͕̪̥̙͓͔̝̪͇̲̭̖̭̖̖͉̲̼̳̜̩͕͓͖̮͉̭̩̣̝̲͔͚̪̝͖̟͚̭͖͎̹̬͎̬͇̙̮̫͉̭͇̣͔͖͙̭̮͚͕̥̤̭͖̜͖̍̐̅̄͑͌̑̅̈͒͌̃̀̀̌́̓̑͌̃̄̾̊̇̃͋͆̒͗͗̔̓̏̍͛̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̙̙̣̺̤̦̘̭͖̞͍̻̰̞̠̳͕̮͉̩̞̺͉͈̪̮̹̭̯͖̟̻̹̺̲̭͇̳̣̺͓̻͔̥̻̈́̾̋̆̽͌͋͂̓̐̉̈́̌͛͌̅̅̎͆̄̽͗̃̎͐̌͛̈́̈́̿̎̽̀̂͑͐̎̿̀̈̉́͐͒̾͒̅́̑́͊̏̀͆̉̅̽̐͒̅̍̑̈́̑̀͆̂͂̋̀̾͒͋̅̈́͊̋̐̓̑͛̓̓̇̾̄͂̾͂͑̇̍͒̑̽͑̃̿̔̈́͛̄̃̀͐̑̄̔̏͂̆́͑̓̔̿̀͐̏̿̌͆̇̀̈́̓̉̇̋͛͂̂͐͋͛́̏̂̓̅͒͑̑̉̿̇̓͐͆́͗̀͒͛͌̿͊͊̿͐̍͒͒́̈̽͊̀̆̿̽̄̐̆̋̆͌̏̈́̑̋̐̈́͂̉̌͗̉͂̀͋̋̍̾̓̏͊̈́́̒̒̄́̊̔̌̌͛̀̀͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̵̢̧̡̛̮̦͍̩͙͍͖̦̦̻͍̠̬͚̖̣̙̟̠̥̯̦̙̦͍̫͕̠̦͚̦̜͔͚̥̟̠͚̰̖̣̠̦̰͔̥̐̀̈̂̎́̒̈́́̀̽͌́̿͌̀̆̎̏̊̇̄͂͌̿̓̈́͐̈͌̌͗̈̓̈̎̑̈́̍͑͊̑̀͑̿́̆͒̔̽̀́̎͗̒͋̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅţ̶̡̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̮̳͕̻̙͖̰̜̠̙̼͔̥̻̺̬͎͎̙̫̺̦͓͕͍̙̭̬̫̱̖͔̣̭̰̳̙̱̣̣̩̠͇̤͔͔͕̭̫̲̥͓͙̟̮̗̪̹̮̰̮̜̼̞̲̲̤͇̼̹̮̰̜̻͓͇̺̳͚̲̦̠̥̠̗͓̣̹̤͚̗̜̹͈͈̦͓̬̯̱̞̭̰̲͉̰͈̲̞͖̖̝̣͖̠̦̣̙̗̜̥̖̼͇͇͖̫͕̰̫̼͉̖̮͍̱̰̮̟̪͚͉̞̬͈͈̙̭̗͓̼͙̙̝̜̺̱̼̥̯̺͈̟͇̰͈͓̓͌͂̑̐̂͗̄́̀̂̋̑̅̊̌̍̏͂̔̅̉̽͑̃̄̔̈́̉̄̾̃̍͒̊͑̐̐̀̀̆͐́̀͋͆̒͒̿̆̐̆͌̊̌́̊̀͐͌̅̈́͗́͆̃̎͑̈̑̓͑̀̊̽̽͊̉̿̔͑͆͑͋͒͌͌̽͗̃̽̉̃̊̃̂̾̐́́͊́̇̔̆̌͂̈̉̆͒̊̽͌̇̏̈̾̀͗̂̾̂̅́̈́͌͊̈́͛́̈́́̓̇̔͆̈́͒̒͑̒͑̋͐̂̇͂̈́̎̋̄̄̓͊̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛͚͓̮̳̠͔͖͎͔̲̙̬̙̬̬̖͇͙̤̘̭̗͖͇̤̦̺͔̣̘̠̙̰̮̮͕̪̠̲̼̘̱͕͎̺̬̥̖̻̙̦͉̙̝̝̦̜̟̝̼͙͇̠̳͇͔̦͕̱̝͇͔̙̲̞̖̼̘̼͖͙͈̲̦̻̭͍̱̰͉̞̻̯͕̹̟͔̗̗͎̣̯͍̤̣̱̲͕͉̖̮͎̲̭͔̝͈̣̯͎̺͍̘͙̰̮͉͚̟̙͓͎͚̪̘̳̇̽̋̓́̓͆̋̽̐̃̔͂̓̀͂̓̂͊̀͋̓͋͑̐̀̾̿̐̌́̓̈́̀̑̈́̔̀̑́̍͒͑̌̃̓̀͛̉̑̿́͑̒̔̽̒̆̀͂̐͑̀͌͋̈͑̂̎̇́̋͑̎̓̽̓̓̃̀͐̾͆͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅờ̵̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̱̯͉͉̦͚̮̩͉̻̺͚̟̯͈͖̭̞͉̜̲̘͍̗̲͖̖̻̦͖̙͙͔͖̻̭͙̝̤̭̥̝̠̣̼͉͔̠̬̮͈͖̭̙̖̭͇͇̝͙͉͚͖̖͉̪͙̝͕̲̝͕̣̜̖̮̬͇̮͉̞̠̺̹̠̤̘͍̺̣̺͈̼̥̜̬̲̹͎̺̝͈̼͕̙̖͓̭̲̥͎̦͇̟͎̦̖̻͙̩͍͔̘̬͚͕̏̈́̅́͌͌̽́̀̒̓͗̊̄̈́̏̉̄̐̑̅̌́͑̈́̈́̈́̈́͆̊́͂́͌̎̐̔̎͊̅̽̈̓̅͋͂͐͌̀͗̈́̉͛̽̑͛̆͋͊̈́̿̽͑̑͌̈́͋̌͆̐̀̀̔̒̔̎͊͑̂͊̅̂̈́̾̐̌̄͐̅̐͆͋̓͒̊̏̾̀̑̃̇̀̓̓͊̐̀̾̌̿̋̎̄͑̿͌̇̿͋̈́̓͆͛̿̓̓͌̌̍̍͒͋͑͆̋̋̑͊̐́̎̽̅́͛̒̽͋̐̍̒̇͋̀̑̌͐̀̀͒͆͂̏̐̉̎̌̂̐̐̍̐̇̊͆̈́͑̓̀̌͛͌̄͐̋̍̓̈́̓͑́̾͂̔̈̂͌̆̈́̽̍̽̄̈́̈̓̊̽̅̑̈́̇̈́̇̊̒͑͌̋̃̂̓̒͆͊̒̉́̒́́́͋̄͗̾̆͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅņ̶̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͖͓̬̞̤̤̟̤͍̫͙̲̙̣̺̻͓͙̭̣͚͓̹̤͚̲̣̦͎̖̠̲̰̞͓͉̰̘̜̝̖̟̮̬̹̤̩̗̩̟͎̦̲͉̭͓̱͖̪̳̹̼̙͇͚͈͚͈̩̦̟̜̗̥̱̠̭͖͉̰̭̙͇̠̺͓̭̙̥̲̲̰̞̦̣̣̫͕̭̯̞͖̱̩̺̹͓͇̯̗̙̲̘͓̫̩̘̗̞͔̙̥̭͔̟͖̪̙͒̌̾͋͋̀̑̒̾̄̎̌̊̒̂͒͋͐͆̑͂̋̆̄͋̎̓͐̈́͒͌̽̅̔̽̑̿̌̒̎͊̅̇̎̈́̅̓̿̂͗̀̏̀͐͐͗̒̆̈́̓́͑́̊̄̈̋͒͋̎̄̽͌̎̅̓̓̑̓̏̓̋̏̌̈́̒͌͗͐͋̑̂̀̔̈̉̾̇͆̋̉̏͌́̿̃̈̀̋̅̽̇́̎͒̽̐͑͐͋̆͗̅͋͂͆̉͆̐͑̀̿̈́̈̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̤̺̮̗̝͇̥̗̦̥̫̼͖͔̗͚͇̟̝̝̩̭̥͚͕͇̤̰͎̳͚̱̮͙̼̱̘̹͚͔̠͉̳̪̩͛͗͐̀̂̏̈́̎̋̈́͂̇̽̋͋̂̇̇̾̒͛̈̈́̓͋͛́̏̓̏̒̀̅̀̈́͆̇̋̈́̒͊̓̈̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅa̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̭̼̘̠̞̲̣͙̟̣̲̣̲̖͖͖͓̮͍̬̻͚̦͕̮̜͙̦͖͖̣̝͇̘͔̭̜̦̮̺̹̯̻̗̫͕̤̦̮͔̮̲̞̙͙̫̥̞͚͉̫̮͉̙̭̝̺̮̦̲̜̗̦͎͇̦̥̣̻̱̪̮̹̫͍̼̟͎̦̳̥̮͍̲͔͙͒͗̋̓͊̌̈̍̑͆̇͂͊̎̈́̋̓́̎̏́͂͑͋͑̓́̑͑̇̈́̇͑̈́̌̀͆̓͆͊̈́̎͂̌̉͂͌̆̈́̾͒̄̾̎̊̿̍̐̽̀͗͑̓̒͌͛̉̎̍̏͗̀̈́̃́͋̉̈́̈͌̌̒̓̿̂̎̃̑̓̈́̑̇̎̑̍̾͊́̀͛̿̓͆̄̎̔̈́̀̏̿̑̿̿̓̒̒͒̈́̀̑̉͛̆́̍̾̋̈́̾̀̽́͌̔̋̇̀̀̉̓͐͛̀̈̔̂̿̌̀̐͊͑͆͗̀͐͐͛̓̎̊͂̑̅̅͑̄̓͂̌͂̄̌̋̎͆̎́̒͆̈́̒̌̅̀̓́͗̆̓̅̓̐̋͗͑͐͂͊̎̐̈́̏̒͐̅̅̽̎͌̾̅̂͆́́̍̂̿̅̓͗̑́̓̀̐͒̿̎́̔̇̉̒͋͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̭̮̬̱͚̥̞̣̳̙̪̻͙̮̝̳̙͇͖͈̺͖͈̩̞̩̻̹͓͔̣͉̹̱͇̼̦̹͍̜̣͔̞̻͈͔̩̤̜̼̞̫͍̤̩̩͔͉̬̠͈͉̪͕̰̰̩͉̼̠̙̝͈̯̳̖̰̥̠͍̠̥͉̩̱̺̩͔̙͎̣̥̲̪̘̮̤͔̰̥͎͉͈͇̫̖̰͖̼͉̺̖̬͎̲͓͚͉̮̟̫̱̪̘͈̱̜̙̜̟̪̲̮̭͔̫̬̙͔̤̪̦͈̫̳̘̯̩̝̮̟̬͙͎̼̫̣̳̥̤̥͕̻̳̫͔̹͙͈̠̙̦̬̙̯͔̻̞̙̗͇̟̻̬̥̰̠̺̞͓̻̮̬̻̭̘̖̞̼̖̞̞̘̯͙̤̫͍̮͇̳̝̘͍̤̞̭̭̖͍̳̩̞͔̤͚͊͒̄̋͒̇̈́̏̆̃͊̍͌͂̆̽͋͋̋̓̓̔̈́̔̒̑̆̽͆͆̀͌͂͒̒̇̄̀͐͗̎̏̓̓̌̔͊̍́̓͐̄̍͐͌̒́́̋̽̃̉̂͗̈́̑͒͊̒͗͑̏͐̅̊̾̈́̃̿̃̋̈́̾́͂̌̉͑̄͗̀̀͆̉̈́͋̎͋̋́̈́̉̈̅̍͗̑̋̌̈́͗̃̈́͌̈̋̆̃́̐̿̓̌̿͒͆̀̀͐̈́̓̅̒͒̒̓̅̾͂͊̽͑̃͋́̅̀̍̇͑̈́́̈̒͂̈̿̈͑̐͑̌̈̈́͆̃̄͗̓͒̈́͐̂̇͊̊͛̎̊͂̽̌̍̔̌̒͒́̓͌̒͊̇̉̇́̔̉́̍̆̔͂̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛͙͉̖̠̳̘͔̪̜̰̞͎̻̺̣̮͓̱̤̠͇̩̟̘̜̺̰̱̳̥̥̤̗̰̜̟͚̠͇̠͍̱̲͕͍̝̮͓͕͎̘̼̝̘̪̝̙̟̱̳̤̜͈͍̦̹̰̫̰̦̬̘̝͔͓͚̩̅̉͆̌̓̓̔̄͑̉̆̐̄͂͐́͋̀̌̇̈̃͑̒̃́́̈́͌̆͌͋̋̾̊̈́̃̇̔̀̌̊̔́̑̈́̃̑̀̂͆̏̂̈́̋͂̅͌̔̒̿́͊͋̽̽̐̓̄͒̔̓̈́̔̿̌̀͊̃͛̂̀̅̑̽̃̐́͆̈́̒͆̑̿̉̀͊͗̃͑̒̈́͐̇͌̑́̔̓̀̈́̇̓̒͋͛̾̿̎̈̂͒͊̒̆́̄̓̀͂́̓̇͗̂̆͆͌͌̊̒̉͌̐͒͑̓͌̈́̋̎̎͌̈́̌͂͆̓̎̀͑̏͌̿͐͆̇̆̍̒̈͛̾̏͌̆͛̀̊̃̄͒̀̂̒̇̾͌̊̏̉̉̈́̓͒̓̑̓̍̀̊͆̔̇̈̈́̉̂̉͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̼̰̦̯̖̖̙̖̥͓̤̩͔̥͎̭̻̱͉̘̳̹̮̼̘͈̪̣̰͓͕̯̩̮̫͎͎̰̱̣̯͚̱͖̫̠͚̣̩͙̼͕͔̺̻̬̹̦̤̩̗̼̻̳̰͈͖̗̭̮̞͔̗̰̬̖̯̘͉̱͇͈͔͖͖͙̹̰͊͒̃̅͗͆́̀̏͗̋͛̄͂̓̋̍̈́̾͒̔̍̆̋̀̋̏͊̈́͋̑͂̊̐̿͊̂̔̄̐̓͗̊̐̊́̒̅̓͋́̽͗͗͗̈̋͂̏̔̿̇͛̅͌̈́͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅļ̵̨̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͙̱̖̟͍̜͚͇̦̰͍̜͚̦͇̗̫̲̗̮͉͕̤̗̖̯̦͖̮̩̘͕̱̝͍̦̹͎̯͔͍̗̹̭͎̯̪͖̲̲̳̳̫̺͖̼̱̱̜̱̻͎̭̦̹̫͍̳̠͔͖͈̞͙̺̙͋̎̓͛̆́͌͊̏̈́͒́͌͆̄͒͊̂̉̔̃́́͊̈́̀̌̽͂̈̓͂́̄̋̒̾̂̀̇͒͂̽͛̃̂́̓̊͛̂̏͌̅̅̔̉̈́̃̈́̄̀͗͌͒͑͋̈́͛̈̓͊͐̋͌͌̋̎̎̐̂͒͌͗̓̐̑͗́̓̇̊̌́̓̓̈́̓͂́̈́̓̓̋͐̿́͛̊̒̊̋͛̇̊̑̏̏̂͋͒́̿̋̐̓̓͆̀̿̉̒͛̀̆̓̽͆̿̑̾̃͆̾̅͋̄̎̓̓̌̃̏̈͂̀̓̈́̈̈́̈́̐͛̀̑̏̂́͒̊̓̓̈́̄͆̑͂̍̅̍̀̀̿̌̑̌̍̾̌̀̉̿̐̃͂̈͌͂̆͗͗́̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ḽ̵̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͇͓͓̖͔̫̙̫̭̼͖̝͎̥̹͖̩͚̗̼̠̰͖̘͕̪̬̥͎͕͍̼̯͖͙̜̥̘͉̣͕̠͉̪̫̫̪͍̫̝͇̲̰͈͓̳̬̙͚̘̱͍̺̠̠̼̘̦̖̑̓̿̏́́̍̌̈́̇̃̈́̔͑͊͂̔̃͐̽̄̅̉͊̓̇̈́̓̅̓̎́͑̈́̒͗̂͐͌́̒̾͆̈́̌̅̍̓̓̒̿͐̽͌̾̊́̂̊̓͒̏̒̂̈́̔̍̿̽̀͒̂̔̎̓̂̀̏̀̅̓͆̌͌̃͗̈́̑̂͋̽̀̉́̄̀͆̉͛̿̑̂̃̆̎̀͒͑͑́̈́̅̂͑̅̄̾͆͊̊́́̊̋͊̃́͐̌͛̾̎́̐̃̇̈͑̉̓͗̍̓̑̈́͌̀͊͋̏̀̃̐̒͋̅̑͒̑͋͋͐̈́̉̋͑̄͋̏̋̉̏̈̍̂̍̉̋̈͂̔́̌͐̋͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̶̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̛̛͉̟͇̫̼͕̥͔̗̝̫̳͔͇̱̖̹̺̦͎̝̭̙̜͔̲͈̤̺̖̦̪̘͚͙̞̞̱͉̪͙͈̖̘̘͚͎̺̬̺̙̖̱̰͇̙̼͎̹͖̞̺̲̪͚̖̭̟̣̲̘̰͍̜̣̠̯̮̦͇̱̜͕͓̪͚͓̮͇̭̘̹̣̗̟̠̻̥̼̣̝̖̱̜͎͓͓̠̘͇̦͔̲̠̳̖̻̮̳̗̼͎̱͔̮̘̣̰̤̜̲̙̯̥̮̜̼̯͇͎̖̼̥̗̩͉͈̘̥̟̦͋̀̋̃̀́͐͛̊̀̓̓̾͋̾̉͛̈́̀̃̿̅͆̓̑̒̔̍́͗̀̏͂̂̍̅̃̑̃͛̑́͂̋̊̽̒̆̔̏̍̂̾̔̅͆̈́͂̏̾͒̈́̀̔̂̐̈́͊̓͋̔̈́͒̂̅̍͊̿̅̓͒͂̂̎́́̄̇̎̍͋͐͒̎̇̏̀̈́̇̿̽͛̿̈́̓̈́́̉̋̉͋̐̃͌̏̾̆̐̈͛͒́̆̈́̉̎̆͂̆̓̍̅͊̈́̊̓̀̀̏̽͋͊̽̀̓͗͒̃̃̊̾̌͂̎̒̄̈́͌̑̑̒̎̿̅́̀̔̉̔̂̔̓͆̆͒̓̍̑͆̒͌̊̔̓̀̋̈́̈́̾̎̄̄̆̐͐̊̂͒͗̋́̏̈́̒̃͊̔́̎̈͒̍͂̈́̄́̂͗̆͗̌̉̔͒̉̔͑̌̈́̅͂̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̯̮͍̺̹̺̗̠̖͍̭̻̘̝͈̥͉͔̟̜̯̦̹͓̙̝̫̟̭͇̤̜͕̟̰͍̬̰̙̳̳̼͙̭͎̩͓̫̥̱̯̜̠̹̬̤̖̩̹̱̜̲̱̟̥̪̦̝̯͈̪̜̪̦̫͓̭͓̖̰͓̹̟͍̖̟̹̞̖̠͇̥̱̱͔͚̥̥̲̫̹̯͖̮̥̙͕̜̹̬͍̜͉͙͇̥̖͈̣̮̱̤̭̱͓̝̳̰͉̞̻̱̈́̓͂̀̐̈́̿͂͋͂́͑͋̌̿̉̄͊͋̋̔́̿̈̆͗́̀̐̉̃̂̈́̽̅̎́̄́̑͑̔̇̊̍̍̿̂͗͛̉̄̓́̇͛̾̃̈͐͂́͌̈́̒͌̿̐͑͌͌͌͛̑̈́̔͒̐́̍͛̿̌́̀͒͌͑́̔̈́̇͑̉̀̊̄͛̽̍̊͆̐̀̈̽̌̈̎́͑̓͆̌̀̀̐͐̿́̐̈̽͂͋̈́͊̄̂͛̋̈͐̉̑̎͐̔̌͑̀̀̎͐̉́̓͗͗͆̓͑͒̓̏͆̇͐̀͌́̓̉̏͊̓̿͊͒̄̇͂̅̊̎͒͗̓̍̅́͑̄̅̈́̂͌̊̃͒̑̋̏̈́̿͌̌̌̒̈̃̇̄̈̀̓͊̑̽̓̄͂̀̃̆̂́̇͆́̾̓̾͋̓̔̈́̀̓͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅĮ̵̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̪̩̟̟͎̞͔̹̥̥̞̥̭̱̟͚̰̼̤̪̣̺̱͇̬̘̩͈͓̝͙̯͈̦̺̙͎͕͖̣̫̙̳̱̟̺͈̘̻̮̪͈̻̳̫̱̹͖͍̝͙̦͎̗̖̥̖̪̱͈̹͖̫̥̞̰͎̯̳͇̗̜̭̺̹̘̝̤͔̰͉̃̃͒̐̎̐͂͌̔̓̌́͆̑͒̔͌͗͒̓̅́̎̈̆̔̆̅̈́͊͌̎̈́͊͐͗̑̋̊̈̋̅̏̒́̀̓͆̅̓̌͂́̔̈́͌̒̇̂͌̏̓̎͐͆̑͐̆͒̈̐̈́̍͒̍͆̈́́̂̍̐̈́̆̾͂͒͋̄͌͛̓̔͆̅̑͑̈́͐̋̊̄̇͂̍̃͛͐̌̅̎͌̅̀͌̾̂̅͊̔̂͂̋̊͒̂̈̓̏̃̃̉̋̔̽͐̄̆̏̉̈̈́̀̈́̾̆̐͊͒͆̐͐͑̋̑͂̄̍͊̀͒̽̔͑̾̌͒̿͑͒̌̈̅̆́̌̈́̃̅̈̓̋͆͂̅̾̈́̄̈́̉̏̓̄̆̓̊̅̈͂̓̎̇̈̽̊̃͛̄̒̔͛͛̀̈̒͗̑̇͑̃̋̄̊̐͒̋͋̓̆͊̽̒̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̵̧̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̱͈̫̩̟̪͇̭͍̝̥̞̠̙͓̺̩̭̬̣͈͙̟̣̱͖̲̟̱̳̙͖̠͓̜̦̖̺̺̜̰͓̱͚̦̮͎̗̙̪̻̦̙͓̫̳̳͇̗͉͉͍̱̮̲̠̫̫̱̝̦̩͕͉̖̫̳̟̤̝͈͔̩̼̼̜͎͚̘̞̹̥̘͖̬̟͆̆̀̿̓̽̾̉͑̔͌̑͑̏̄̇̅͌̇̅̒̈̄̏͊͒̓̅̈́͒̉̍̅͆̊̉͊̃͒́̈́̀̅͑̓͒̑̀̄́̄͋̈́̈́͋̎̍͌̆̐̂̏̆̉̀̅̿͌̆̅͛̎̍̇́̃́̂̈͆͂̔̔̓̇̎̉̓̍́̅͑̅̽̑͛̉͊̇̋̋̀̈́͒̓̿̿͑̐͐̉͋͑͆̒̃̈́̏͐̅̈̋̎̓̑̈̉̈́̈́̊͊͌̒̃͂́̇̔̋̅͒͌̌̂͗̏́̇̊̍̓̀̅́̇̑̏͑͛͊̍̓̓̏̇̋̔͆̀̑̎͛̓͊͊̏̾̃̐̉̽́̈͛̾͋̂̉̋̓̅́̀̿͌̑̓̿̾͛͆͊̂̈́̏̎͋̈̿̾̈́̑̎̓͂́̏̉̏̇̈́̉̒̈́̑̉̽̈́̍̽̅̀͗̀̊͌̀̔̂̈͆̊̉̽̎̄̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḿ̷̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̛̠̱̻̮̰̯̺͈̞̲̪͎̺͇̥̖̼̩̪̫̣̥͈̪͎͍̲̣͉͍͓̩̺͉̞̙̝̤̞̜̬̦̖̖̪̞͓̜̫̞̭̩͕͙̘͖̤̗͎̦̮͙̳̺͓̪͙̙̩̹̖͓͔̝̪̼̳̭̳̞͎̞̣̞̗̲̻̞͇̲̹̞̲̪̥͖̙̳̦̬͇̻̘̋̐̐̋͜ͅę̷̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̯̣̟̦̝̪͕͉͔̭̺̯̪̻͇͍͓͔̻͚̟̯̟̮̹̤͉̻̩͉̮̰͍̗͎̗͔̗͕͖͈̬̭͔͇͍̘͎͙̺̣̠͔͖̳̥͎̹̥͕̣͓̥̺̠̮̜̩̼̭͓̝̗̼̖̜̙̲̞̖̬̝͔̳̭͚̝̮͈̦̠͍̞̘͈̻̼͔͇̲̳̬̥̣̪̖̱͔̬̲͙͚̤͖̲̲̭̼̺͎̼̙̩̭͔̜͉͔͈̳̻̌͆̊͋̋̄̃̂̈́̿̾̿̉̔̾̒̎̈̑̆́̊̀̈́̀̀͐̓̈́̆̀̾̈́̋̑̈̋̓͋͋̐͗͂̓͐̀̉̀̈́́̊̈́̈̿̋̌͊͒̓̍̾́̓̃͆͐̈́͊̌͗͐̅̏̓̏̔̉̃́̀̀̌̀́̆̌̔͐̎̉̿̑͊̋͗́̄̆̐̔̂͑̂̓͆̓̋͗̈́̾̄̓̆͑͒̉̑͛̏̆̃̀̽̈́̀̀̀́̎̔̽͊̂̎͐͌̍̅͗̏͋͑́̐̑́͌͑̋̌̓̏̓̈́͋͋̒͊̃̉̀͊͂͊͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̶̨̧̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̥̻̲̹̠͎̣̱̬̩̲̩̮̱͕̞̻̼̠̜̹̩̩͎̰͙̺̟̦̲̰̫͉̺̟̬̪̥͕̝̘͈̩͇̻̜̰̝̗͎̤͖̠̤͔͍̘̺̳̯͉̥̬̗͈̪͔̣͇̼̙̩͍͙̹̝͕̲̺̼̠̥̱͎̺͍͉͖̣͚̬͉͙͇̲̪͓̩͖̻̠̱͖̻͕͍̫̰̦͉̩͉̳̩̯̯̣̩̺̯̪̜̩̫̜̝̠̼̻̹̱̘̭̫͉̖͇͔͖̖͓̻̞̱͕͔̭͈̺̹̲̜̝͓̜̲̳̫̺̹̣͖͖̮̟̰̥͚̜͖̗̼̯̯͔̥̹̬̦̲̙͈̤͍̹̟̫̦̉͒̅̏̽̈́̈́̑̒̊́̑̋͂̊͊̾̿͗͗̆̈́̅͛́̊̉͆̈̈̈́̄́͂̆̊́̆͊̑̆̇̽̏̏̆́̓͑̒̓̾́̌͗̿̄̄͋́̈̊͐͂́͆̿̿̈͑͑́̂͐͊͛̽̈͒̇̋̒͗̎̒̆̇̿̈̓̓̊̉͗̀̏͛̇̃̋̀͐͑͛̏̉̉̐̓̿̈́̀̍͑́̿͊̇͌̔́̂̃̅͂̋̃͋̀͋͆̓̐̆̃̀͊̎̔̏́͋̒̓͂̾͊̾̑̅͌̐̂̍̒͌͋́̎̐͒̑͒̃͐̀̎̽̅̂̆̀͗̾̈͌͑̒̓̊̅̅̑̀̑̆̎͆̓́͂̈́̀̾̌͒̄̈́̿͋̽͛̋͆̀̓̒̅̆̒̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̨͍̘̯̝̣͉͓͎̤̮̭̰̥̘͕͉̲̼͔̤͙̝̪͉̫̩̥̞̥̖̦͉̞̙̳̺̯̭̣̮̺̟̗͓̙̘̩̰͕̼͖̗̰̞̣̣̓͌̔͒͑̋͛́̄̅̐̿͐̆̈́͌̾͆͑͋̽͒̈́̇̆̄̈͊̀̋̓͐̊̑̍͆̈́͊̉̇̌̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̴̛̛̝͛̂̂̒̿͗͆̉͗͆̈́̒̾̇̔̅͋̅̋̔͐͋̄̆̿͋́̊̽̐̆͗̓̐̓̉̆̈̌̆̽̐̔͗́̿̐̅̓͑̌̔̓̈́̋͌̓̂͛̋͒̋͂̅̍͛̇́̌̽̈̾̈́͗̐͗̌͐͆̃̈́͌̔͌̀̌́̓̈̃̈̒́́̐̊͂̀͗͛̿͑̎͛̈́̓̎͗͆̉̅͆̍͒̈́̒̽̈́́̈́̐̈́̑́̃̇͐̓̒͗̆̑͒͊̍̔͂̑̋͑̈́̂̄̀̊̓̄̓̿̃͐͌̀͌̾̂͂̎̽͋͌̏́͋̇̎̎̊́̌̂̈́͆̒́͐͊̍̀̎́̈́̾͆͋̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ỉ̶̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̦̝̹̘̻̬͎̼͚̰͍̭̼͚͙̬̭̥̯̠͕̬̻̭͖̜̟̺͇̩̱͈͕͉͍͍̲̥̗͉̳̯̩̤̙̣͓̜̺̩̬̩͉̦͖̠̣͎̦̱̫̮̠̮̘͈̳̺̟̙͕̱̞̲̘̹̩̼̫̺͓̹̙͈̤̬̗͖̪̰͚̮͕̳͈͕̹͈̯͙̺̩̹̘̟̬̘̭͈̥̙̟̬̞̳̺͍̝̗̹̺͎̱͙͉̬̤̪̝̺̙̞͖̭̘̭̬̬̝̩͖̳̰̼͚͔̞͓͍͔̻̰̣̝̲͙̲̗͚̭͇̼̰̱̲̤͖̻̮̯̱̳͉̘͈̠͇̥͔̩̣͎̝̺͈̯̻̠͕̺̼̻̭̳̝̳̠͚̻̰̺̠̰͕͂̈̄̋̉̉͊͐͛̄̈̑̿̄̄͊͋̊̄͊̈̒̋͂̈̉̀̉͛̃́̍̑̒̓̍̆͆̀̏͒̂̋̇̅̐̀̇̋͛̉́͑̌̐̇̋̔́̐͐̌̄̅̇̆̏̍͆̌̽́̓̅̐͆̀̍̃̇̾͌̂́̃͛̋̋͋̎̆̑̒͂͋́́̈́͑̆̉̌͗͆͛͐̄̅̈́͊̑̅̍͌̌̐́͊̆͗̊͌̔̇͌̇͋̉̾͗̄͛̿͂̉͋̽͆̑̔̑̈̄̔͌͆̀͑̓͛͊͂̐̑̒͆̓̈́̐̓̈́̐̊̔̄̂̂̔̎̊̅̑͗͂̔̇̓́̑́̇̔̊̆͒̈̌́̋̽̋͊̐̔̀̿̒́̄̈́̈́͗͌̑̑͒̏̓͊̏̇̍̿̿͑̆̈͂̎͆͛̽̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̴̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛͓̳͚̫̝̻͈͎̙̳̼̼͓̳̹̝̹̺̯̙̘̝͍̼̼̲̯̬͙̥̲͖̬͍̭̻̰͇͔͔͇̼̯͉͇̣̖̯͔͇͖̺̣͖̪̥͔̺͎̪͔̲͖̯̯͍̝̪͙̰̺͍̰͍̘̲̗̩̩̪͈̮̘̞͔̻̫̪̇͋̾̀̃̎̆͗̃̍̈́̆̿́̀͐͒́͒̔́̏̈̈̎͋̾̑̑̃͌̓͛̑̊̇̈́̊͐̔̎̂̂̓̄͗͂͌̈̆̀̇̀̋̍̄̑̽̓̽̂̂̒̑̎̅̾̆͐̎͆̉͊̈͑̒͋̃͑͐̀̌̄̍̀͋͛̽̾͊̋͑̓͛̌͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̡̛͍͔̺̫̫͇̻̱̣̱̳̥̝͖̙͔̳̖͉͈̦̰̞̮̝͈̺͇͈̼̥̭̠̻̥̲̹͔̹͚̙͍̜̺̲͓̞̥͇͖̻̳̰̬̟̺͍̫̗͍͓̣͓͎̬̘̐͗̆̉͛͛͗̀́̾̍̐̒̒͊̇̓͋̋̓́́̿̏̀͌̈̿͌͂̾̓͐̋̏̓́́͊̽̈̽̈͒͋͗͆̒͊͐̅̂̇̈́́͌̃͆͂̃͒̉͆͆̐͌̊̈́̀̅̏́̍̆̃́̇̓̑̃͆̑̄̈́̊̄̆͐̾̓̈́̾͊̒̌̃̓̍̈́̿͆̊̈͂́̒̓͌̅̉̄͆͛̒̐̅̈̓́͗̈̔̿͋͆̈̀͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝k̷̡̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̠̟͇̩̱͖͔͔͓̫͍̬̹͍̤̙̭̟͉̺̬͕̤̯̙̞̦͎̬͚̫͖̞̤̬̫̠̲̝͇̗̖̫͕̣͙͈̯̞̯̱̬͍̙̯͕̼̥̫̝̫̗͕̘̥͕͍͉̫͈̯̱̩͍̹̘͔͔͓͉̰̟͇̼̻̜͇̼͎̝̞̱̱͕̘̜̙͓̟̫̩̯̩̠͙̭͔͇͙̺͇̻̖̹͍̖̙̯̲̹̫͚̩̺̙͉̰͍̤̫̫̝̥̳̰̭̣͉̳̥͉͎̻̱̫̯̘̗̞͎̺̗͕͙͉̭̱͉̫͓̼̣̪͈̥̬͓̫̗̙̮͖̖͈̙̳͕̘̗̳͇̗̫͚͉̲͍̰̮̠͕̩̣̦̖̖̮͓̙͙̜̬̹͓͈̥̳̫̠͚̲͙̘̜͚͙̥̖͇̍͂̀̌̃̾̄͂̌̾͊̉̀̅͐̊͐̓̐̉̈͋̆̓͒̽͛͑̐̾̾̍̔͊͆̿͊̆̀̉̄̃̍̓́̔̌̏̇̃͊͋̒̆̊̽̑͛̎̓̏͛̏͂̀̓̃͑̀̂͋͗̀͋̈́̃̂̓̆͗̉͐̈́́̇̀̑̓̌͐̈́̊̽͒͗̆̏̄͐͗͆̋̇̿͒̓́̍͊̈́̈́̎̀̌̇̊̉̐̈́̓̂̍̀̅̂̆̏͗͂̂͊̿̒̉̃̽̏̊͌̈̔͗̏̋͊̉́̒̅̿̄̇̄̀̏̔̃̽̐̓͐͗̏͛̅̊͆̇̋͛͂͒͋̅̈́̎̂̏̿͒́͆̅͊̈́͂̌̀͒̄̐̏̆̾̓̿͛̓̾͋͋͛̌͐̋̋̀̅̏͐̃̒͊̊̈́̐̑͋̾̂̀͊͒̾͐͋͆̿̊̑͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̶̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͈̦̪͎̹̞̺̻̙̜̟̳̯͚̮͓̘̘̻̭͍̹̝͉̖͈͎͖̤͉̞̳̖̪̖͖̣̞̮̗͕͔̭̥̩̮̹̱͇̻͈̩̗͕͙͕̤̣͓͓͎͕͍̫̪͉̱͉̖͔͍͙̲͚̠̮̠͍̬̜̹͉̫͙͕͓̯̯̞̹̭͚͙̲͎͉͉͍̳̭͕̼͔̳͙̺̜̭̟̱͔̖̣̹̟͓̦̟̞͇͇͉̩̜͎̭̖̬͕͉͍̘̻̼̼̬̞̙̮̠͓̙̟͈̣̟̮̖̱̫͕͍̘͖͔̖̘͎̙̣̱̗͓̲̪̯̰͕̦̝̬͓͙̜̮̹̝̞̟̘̲͔͔͇͕̺͖̜̮̮͍̺͖̣̣͓͎̯̰̠͉̣͔̥̝͕̯̩̱̩͈͔͔̯̳̞͎̱͈̺̰̰̦̤͉̐̽́̓̀̋͂̂̈́͒̔̎͑̐͂͊̄́̐́̆̃̓͊̄́̊͛̒͛̿̓̀̔̒̓̂́̍̉͂̽̄͐̈́͗̽͊͗̈́͑͊́͐͗̒̆̄̐̅̐̾͌͐̊́͂̅̔̈́̈́̔̄͗͋̔̋͒̂͑͂͐̍͌́̇͗̇̅̊̈̂̅͂̌̓͒́̾́̈̾͆̒̇̈́̾̍̅̆͊͐͛̿̋̊̑͐̅̈̃̿͂̀̈̄͆̀̅̎͒̋́̃̃̽̍͊̇̄̑̌́͒̆͗̄̏́̀͂̏́̓͊̈́̾̀͆̉̈̍̿́̃̃͛͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̼͔̘̼̯͈͎͔̬͉̤͔̰̪̝̻͇͖̗̼̥̻̞̳̭̣̘͙͇̣͚̦̤̠̟̳̝͈͕͕̹͍̣̮͎͍̻̭̫̘̖̝̼̮̣͈͔͉̰̭̣̼̬̦͓͕̺̮̱͍͙̗̗̣̦̖͖̝̤̥̞͇̟̪̻̺̤̞̳͎̠̰̯͔̦̞̮̲̼̣̝͇̺̮͙̺̟̞̪̺̻̹̝͇̖̖̤̜̹̬̭̼̥̤̺̼̞̪͙͔̤̜̝̤̤̺̞̪̬̥̣͚̹͕̱͎̖̋̈́̔̄̉̃͊̂̒̾̒̐̏̀̊͑̎͑̄͂͂̇̃̋̅͒̀̌̃͛̍̽̈̍͂͌͌̽͑̌̈́̾̀̍͐͑̎̀͊̑̂̏͑̅͂̈́̈͛̆̏̈̎́͊̾̐̄͐̄̾̍̌͆́͌̃̿̏́́̃͆̀͑̓̇͊̿̐̓̓̆̎̓̀̉̉͂̏́̋̄̈́̄̇̈́͛̆̀͊̓̆̉̾̏͋̏̈́̑̌̒͛̿̍̑̈́̐̈́̿́̏̔͌̈́͆͆̂̊̎̀̊́̒̀͊̀̔̀̓́̈̎͛̎́͋̃̓̅̽͋́̐̀͒͒̔͌̊̉̈́͗̐͒́͆͑̎͌̈́̽̀̒̿̍̽̌̔̽͒̐̀̈́͐̐̎̿̊͆̓́̈̏̒̈̇̔̓̒͂̒̒́̾̀͑͛̒́̏̈̏̄̊͌͐͐͗͋̄̿͛͒̾͆̓̈́́̓̽̔̅̊̂̀̇̒̇̔̈́͗̐̃̌͐̑̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̵̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̖̬͖̻̰͇͈̳̰̘̜̮̺̣̟̯͉͙̘̝̻̣͎͈̭̲̳͙̲̝͙̤̩͉͙͓͖͕̗̝͇͖̥̺̬̼̗̗͇̲̩̻̱̼̖̲͙͔̪̺͎͖̯̗̯̯̹͙̠̠̤̺̹̰̟̯̩̮̰͎̖̲̘̤̞͈͔͓̞͇͉̥̲̠̼̝͓̼̤͎͔͙̺͇͚̱̥̟̗̭̭̦̳̙̟͇͓̱͉͇̮̬̩̬͇̟̙̠͇̗̯̯̖̫̱̤̠͖̬̳̮̤͕͈͔̞̹̥͚̬̼̞͚̝̦͙͓͍̙̝̬̱͍̼͔͔̫͎̳͇̠̼̝͓̦͓̹͇͉̻͔̲̮̮͔̺̙̲̘͙̤̠͔̦̮̝̻̲̠̫̝͇̪͙͇̬̲͙̬͚̟̊̅̂͑̂͆̒͋̾̇̔͑̀̇̀̉͆̿̿̓̎̌͐́̂͐̂͋̇̈́̄̂̏̍͒̇̏̊͂̾͆̏̓͑̌̑͒͋͂̆͊̀̾̇̊̈͛̀̒̈́̏̆́̋̈́͌͂̃͊̓̐̓͆̑͋̇̊̈̇̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͔̦̩̜͉̣̖̯̗̺̫̖̖̤̘̤̲̳͈̖̭̥̪̭̻̹̻̣̦͇͚̜̖̻̹̼͙͎͕̦̹̘͇̘͉͕̘͈̤̖̳̟̱̟̰̲̘̰̣̫͉̻̻̭̹̺̹͉͙̳̫̤̘̜̭͉̱̺͍̝̠̗̺͖̤̜͖͉̪͚͍̼̰̳̯͔̯̟͎̮̱̗̬̘̲̜̰̲̖̱̹̩̤̟̦̘̜͓̟̻̝̖̬̣̼̻͇͔͕͔͍̲̭̳̹̖̜̲̰̗͓̘̳̞̣̪̜͈̪͙͓̠̝̪̫̲̩͚̯̬̠͈̖̙̣̹̫̞̘̰͉̭͚̹̳͍̗͙̘̞̭̖͖̳̬̉̍̔̒͊̓̈́̇̂͆͆̀͗̊̊͗͂̌̉͘͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̛̛̛̺̻̺̠̱̳̪͓̠͔̳͍͕̪͔͖̩̗̮̻͓̒̍͑̒̏̉̓̐̊̾̋̈́̓̔͂̈́͂̾̇̀̄̇̎̊̍̾̌̾̏̃̓̍͛̿̐͂͗̓̿̐͛̀͑͌̉̎̓͛͗̓̈͌̀̎̋̐̏͐̌̍̔̋̓̀̇̂̈́͂̈̐̈͆͌̽͊̃͆́͒̚̕͜͝͝͝͠ḟ̴̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͉͚̠̻̹̺̫͇̞̟̰͇̰͚̯̫̪̗̣̙͓͔̬̬͎̺̮̱̗̼̭̮͍̦̩͔͓̱̼̞̲̤̮͚̼̦͈̦̗̩̬̜̭̮̭͖̻̯͈͍͇̙͓̥͈̮̘͚̖̹̹̟̠̘̯͕͈̼͎͚͖̳͈̻̲̯̺̰͍̺͖̱͇̘̠̼̫̭͎̖̥͇̳͔̜̜̻̗̮̼̱̳̼̤̫̼͉͍̬͖̗͖͎̟̻̟̣͖̬̙͓̙̤̠̹̘̭͈̖̮̟̮̜̹̳͚̦͖̯̭̈́̄͊̊̀̋̏͗́͛́͑͂̊̀͌͐̈́͂̍̇̍̇̔͆͒̀͌̏̓̿̂̓͋̄̓̓̊̆̈̽͌͆͗́̓́̒̄͌͗͆̈́́̂́̌̿̊͗́̅́̀͋͌̓͐̈́͐͗͐͋͑͛͗̍̎̿͒͋̎̈́̉͒̎͛̈̋́̑̽́̓̊̌̄́̃̇̉̀̂̈̊͒̾͐̄̃̑͒̀̎̌̉͗̈́̏̿̈́́́̅̈͛̏̍͛̎̑̃͋͂͐͛͊̊́̾̎̆͗̈́͒̄̂̿͆̀̐͛̋̌̀̈̓͒̽͐͌̋͐̆̓̀͛͑͋̿̄͂̆̾͐̀͛̽̓̋͊́̈̍̅͗̎̏̄̏̄̽̋͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̡̡̛͙̬̪̳̠̠̪̪̹̫̣̮̞̙͉͉̖͙͓͔̫̦̠̞̯͉͎̝͍̰̩̯͙̞̗̖̱̺̳̘̣̼̥̹̟̱̬͚̰̜̙̭̪̖̬͉̦͍̹̰͎̦̹̥͙̮̹̙̣͚̻̭̻̰͈͕̮̱̱͙̫͚̝̭̪̼̹̣͓̯̟̯̰̗͙̥̲̯̙͙̻̝̟̞̟̥̙͉̜͇̯͎̱͕̹͈̙̤͖̣͍̟͚̳͔̩̫͙̙͍̜͇͉̭̯̠͖̘̝̖̜̬̘͕͙̼̹̜̘͚̩̯̩̜̳͓̭̂̐̿̑̃̔̈́̇̎̀̈̽̀͊̓̌̈͛̈́̐͆̎̐̀́͂͊͛̔̐̔̓̿̀̄̆̉͒́͐́̂̑̇͛̅̋̈́̄̿́̐̒̒͂̆̊͐̌͊͆̌͑̇̐̓̑͂̄̂̔͌͆̾̋́͊̆̍̀̀̑͛̎̊̉̓̈̀̈́̓̾͒̔̾̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̶̨̛̛̛̛͓͖͎̱͉̓̈́͋̈́̂̊̃̎̈́̍̇͐̓̒̓͐͐̒̄̿̍̀̆́̉̿̔̏̀̈̉̂̐̀͂͆̿́̃͒̎̄͛͑̀̽͐̉̉̅̅́̾̽̔̎̾͆́͑̅́͛̉̐̾̌̾͑̍̋̅͂̈̏̇̅͌̋̑̿̏̉́̍̀̏̈́̈́̈̈̃́͐̀͌̄̆͐̑̎̊̈͌̐̈́̅̂̌̈́̎͂͋̈́̀͗͊͂͋̀̋̽́̓̐̀́͆͆̋̅͋͑̀͑̾̈̀̎͋̇̏̇̀̆͐̉̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ơ̶̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̗̤̱̪̪̫̬̱͈̥̰̲͎̺̝̝͇̙̜͍̠̦̭̖͈̟̦̮̦͓͖͚̹̦̙̗̱̥̬͍̱̫̺̳̥͈̜̲͎̳͓̻̖̮̜͖͕̠̱̬̘̭̲̦͙̤̲̰̱̝̜͙̲̱͍̟̖̻͈̱͍̣̹̯̰̮̠̯̖͎͖̘̬̟͙̦̰̲̱͇͕͕̩̜͚͉̣͎̟͖̙͖̩͔͕̥͓̰̝̗̮͇͍̺̭̙̟͓̦͍̰̠͔͎͈̻̮̼̙̱̰̺͙̣̞͕̝̟̘̳̱̭͈̯̩̟͔̺͇̦̘̭͙͈̺͍̣̣̣̻̗͚͇̘̘̥̱̯̫̭̪̩̯͇̣͇̦͉͖͖̫̝͓̞̗̜͙̩̩̪̻͖͈̦͓̲̤͎̥̳̪̖͙͚̼̫̭̳̩̟͍̖̤̫̟̣̺̖̌͗̿̈́̿̈́̌̄̏͒̑̉́̋̋́̈́͐̈́͑̀̈́̈́̋̄̀̃͊̍̅͐͐̏̽̎̓̂̓͂͂̊́̉̒̈́͗̄̈̉̎́̀̀̈́̿̂͌̂͌̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̵̢̧̢̢̛̛̞̞̯̥̺͚̩̞͍̱̜̬̖̺̹̦͓̩̜̟̦̖̱̣̳̙̙͙̲͙̠̳͙̠̠̣̟̬͙͈͍̦͈͓̩̟̤͉̫̣̒̉̄͋̅̂̉̋̒̎͊̄̒̑͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅs̶̨̟̻̙͔̝̱̤͈̯̻̳̝͇̲̥̪̦͔̣̳͕͙͔͕͎̖̰͕̲͔͔̝̬̹̞̲̖͈̩̖̤͈͍̱̼̝̻͚͎̞̰͊̀̈͒̅̊͂͒̈́͌̄̈̽͒̀̒̃̀̂̇̑̓͛̉̓̈̈́́̌̀̈́̉̆̌̃̃̽͛̄̒͊͗̀͒̏͑̈́̀̈̏̌̂̑̍̏́̇͂̈͛́̽̽̈̅̓̈̈́̓̎̌͊͗̽́̆́͛̔̏̊̀̀̒̿̂͐̌̂͒̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̫̥̣̜̖̠͖̖̭̪̞͈͎̝͉͍̜͖̱͚̥̱̙̥̻̹̝̠̹̠͔̼̖͇͉̲̙̘̟̖̬͇͔̖̩͕͇̟̹̦̝͍̥̲̱͉̝̹͕̩̱̱͖̱̰͈̣͎͕̹͉̫͕͇̺̜͖̖͎̟̝̳̳͉̘̳͈̩̳͈͖̩͓̳͚̪̝̺̳͎̦͎͇̹͕̲̜͎̗̟͖̮̺̜̭̠̮̲̫͈̻͎̻͈̻̤̩̞̪̳͓͖̯̰̝̭̹̳͉̝͈̝͔̬̪̳͉̯͎̺͙͉̘̪̬̭̜̼̟̼̝̥̩̘̜̰̣̺̫́̑͂̀͆̈́͊̒͗̀͋̀̔̽̉͌̓̇̒̒̓̀̽̃̂̈́͐̋̃̌̽̄͑̔́̽̽͛̏̊̓̇͗̇̈́́͐́͐͂͒̽͋̊̈́̀͒̉̈͗͐͑̅̽̈́̀̄͛̅͛͐͛͌̎̃̇̊̈́̈́̌͆͛͆͑̎̄̇̅̒̓͛̾̀̀̈́̈́̅̅̃́̓͌͌̓͋͊̾̓̓͛̄̂̅͗͛̍͋͊͑͐̒̿̓̀͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͔̘̬͇̘̩̦̦̝͖̺̙͉̼̻͙̮̻̦̩̠̞̫̗̱̙͚͉̞̜̠͔̳͍̬̟̭͖̘͎̰̰̼̭͍͈̲̟͎̬̬̬̹̥̪̯̻̜͎̘̻͉̝͓̯͍̤̮͔̗̜̰̗͍̞̙̯̬̙̻̫͓̠̠̤̳̻̗͍̬͎̖̲̻̜̯̲̥̯̬̦͉͍̬͔͕̲̤̮̘̬͔̣͍̭̝͉̩͙͓̤̳͈̞̯̦̬̞͔̗̰͍̤̘̘̞̪̖͚̖̟̼͕͔͇̣̹̹͎̣̙̯͎̘̘̦͕̳͖̖̮͔͎͎̙͔͎̟̮̥͈̱͔͙̦͖̻̘͇͍͕͚̞̻͕̦̳͈̖̲͓̱͍̠̦͉̮͇̠̥͙̼̗͕̪̣̬̫̗̙͍͖̱͙̹̳͓̫͓͇̬͖̜̜̦̫̭͚͓̲̱̤̥̻̼̱̤̞̦͕͙̹̭͍̱͎͙͉̟̙̞̺͍̀̾̎̂́͊̅̈́͑̓̀͑̀̒̎̌̓̈́͌̋͑́̒̈́͛̃̀͐̑̏̃̆̒̃͂̿̊̈̓́̂̇̄̒̎͛͛͂̈́̅̓̓̆̆͐͋̔́̀̿̔̏̈͋̿͑̈́̀̂͂̐͑̍͑̑̌̽͋̆̅̂̂̀̏͑̐͛͋̆̀̀́̒̓̐̔̓͗͋́̃͊̔̑̊̈̄̈́̽̑́͊̓͐̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̵̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͖͚̞̱̰͈̻̜͈̱̤̟͈͙̦̩̣̺̮͖̲̺̻͓̳͉̯̬̥̟̲̳͚̳͓̭̮̤͍̳̩̪͖̭̯̙̤̹̪̩͉͍̣̱͍̻͔̹̖̗̠̭̩̦̤̪̙̗̼͔̪̼̦͍̪̘̤̙͓͈̘̙̺̩͕̳̯̥͓͉̦̺͙͙̼̫͙̞̥̮̘̦̟̩̜̱̝̥͚̪̝͓̭͚͇͚͙̩̟͕̳̟̲̥͖̯͙̹͓̩̳̱͍̼̯̙̳̙̗̱̠͓͍̳̞͚̦͖̬̳̦͈̻̟͕͚̟̤̣̞̭͉̖̖̮̲̭̬̭͈̖̫̹̰̤̩̲̲̮̦̝̹̥̟͙͕̱͙͈̮̱͕̑͋̎͋̉̏̌̽͗̄͆͊̊̽̈́̂̑̐́̿̈̍̅̑̄͊̾̌̓͊͂̓̉͆͑͆͛̔̉̑͛̓̑̇̀̀̃͊̍͐̉̃͂̿̃̿̉̔̅̐̓́͛̂̍̎͆͋̽̈̒͒̈́͑̅́́̓̒͆͗͊̏̌́̈͂͊̔̀̽̂̄̓͆͆̿̿͋̓̐̆̍̂̋̈̍́̾̾̇̀̋̑̋͌͂͆̊͂̈́̈̇̍̍́͛̓̒̈́͊͌͋͌̿͒́̍̏̈́̈́́̔͆̾̉̈̄͑̈͌̽͆̀͗̅͊̍͐̆̂́͋̎̎̌̆͋̅͗̀͐̿͆͗̿̏͒͌̀͊̑͂̃́̐̒̂̓͐̔̽̎̄̽̈́͛̋̓̆̀́̄͐̔̽̂͗͋͋̑̌̔̽̀̈́̋̍̏̾͆̀̒̀͛͊̌̓̄͆͆̇̇̌͗̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̞̞̩͇̮̙̹͙̙̖̪̦̰̼̬̘̜̥͈̹̝̯̭̥̤͕͈̦̭̥̯̘̪̣͓̜̺̺̼̭͉͓̻̺͚̖̭̮̣͍̰͉͔̗̩̟̰̭͎͓̜͎͈̖̦̘̳̦̪̙͉̪͉̯̙̼̪͍̮̮̙̟̥͕͉̦͔̫̦̗̺̠̫̳̤̭̻̘̳̘̳̳̗̥͇̟̼͇̞̗̪̹͓̮̻̻̯͙̬̥̫̫̗̱̗̼̫̼̺͇̬̝̦̭̼̣̠̔̈̄̌͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅà̸̛̺͚͈̟͙̤̫̬̞̬̮̙̮̫̦͈̹̀̌̀̀͐͗͌̄̉͆͑̓͐̅͑̆͋͋͆͆͋̎̌̂̍̊̏̈́̿̃̀̿͒͒̑̄̅͌͗͂̀͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝m̵̨̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̛͇̟̥͍͓̤͎͎̘͙͙̳͍̻̤̥̫̲̘̮̥̫͎̮̟̰̰͉̟̭͓͇̻̣͙̗̮̗͕̪͖̪͇̖̱̞̱̘̲̹̪͈̲̙̦̣̫̻̼̱͇͓͚̹͍̬̭̪͔͖̟͔͈̮͕͈͍̘̮̬͉̤̖̙̳͇̤̖̘̖̳̗̻̲͉͖͖͇̼̣̙͎͈̘͉̭͇͇̮̰̹̜͓̲̞̻̖͎̟͙̜͍̩͇̱͈͉̭͖̦̥͎̳̗͚͎̹͈͚͇̮̣̥̮͓̠͕̜͍̱̟̬̙̝͙̦̝͓̗͇̼̠̪͔͕̟̞̻̹̤͇̩̺͙̜̳͇̝͚͎̫͓̞̖̗̭̖̟͈̤͕̗̥̩̬̺̫̹̖͕̼̣̝͎̝̓̈́͊̀̈͌̏̀̆͆͋́̓̓͛͗̀̈́̊̔̌̍̈͋̅̊̎̒̂̐̀̎̾͆̀́̇͆͐̊̌̎̋̊͒̐̽̆͌̒̈̀̏̉̈̎͆̆͂̓̌̑́͗̅̓͒̃̓̍̅̇̆̌̿͐͌̾͐̆̽̄́̋̎̾̑̈́̇̿͛̔̋̌͛́̐͋̆̓̄͑͒͊̆̋̆̊̑̀̈́̓͆̈́̍̑̐̈́̋͑̈́͐̍̿͑͌̀̑̀̊̔́͊̈́̔́̇̋̋̽̒̋̿͂͋͒͑̃̿͑̆̐̒͒̊̋͂̃̒̓͌͂̉͊̐́̉̊̏̏̄̑̓͛̅̃̇̒́̎̅͌̃̋̑̋͛̌̓̃̑́͛̊̉͗̂̊̀̈́͋͊̎̉́͑̂̀͋̉̆̾͌̍̆̊͋̋͛́͊̀̽̌͐̀͛̄͊̋͌̒̋͆̊̄̉̄̑͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̫̗̘̩̮͓̬͇̱̠͕̰̻͔͉͙̜̞̙̭͓̹̬̻̱̫̫̻̳̰̰̤̩͙̞̪̟͓̹̝̜̼̺̞̩̹̯̱̟̰͇̹̩̘̻̘͙̩̺͔̱̜̹̺̪̮̗͙͉͎̪͈̫̈́͛̔̅̐͋͌́̌̀̃̂̌͑͗̇̍̄̓̔́͛̎̐̑̐̔̔͋̆̐͛̈́̓́͆̏̈̓͒͌̾̇́̈́̏́̆̾̉̈́̔͆̉͛͆̐̒̈́͛͛̑̑͆̇̆͑͛̋̑̓̉́̇̀͆̿̉̇̈̇̿̄͑͋͆̑͐̈́̎̇͌̈́͐̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̸̡̡̛̛̛̳̞̰̥̮͈̯̩̻̹̞͇͉̠̤͓̙͔̰̘̼̮͎̞̬̼͕̻̹͓̭̝̬̱̦̫̎̅̀̎̊̏̃̑̓͗̋̊̎͊̎̽̌́̈̀̃̅͐̎̈͐̃̌̏̅̿͂̑͂̍̆͑̀͆̆̍̓͛̍̾̉̎̓̈́͒̂͌̊̍̈͛̂̃͛̈́̓̎͋̃̾̇̓̓̅̑̒̑͌͋͋̾̍͋͛̇͂̀̈́̀͒̉̓̋͋̄͊̀̉̈̏͒̈́̽̃̀̇̑̓͒͗̇̑͂̀̾͆̑̌͑̿͒͋͌͛̈́̅͊̈́́̓̍̄̇͑̓͆̈͂͛́͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅǫ̷̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̜̞͔͚̙͈̱̠̦̖̺̤̥͇̜͕̺͚͉̳̮̙̹̩̪̳̩̹͉̩̖͇̝̙̻͈̞̦̮͉̦̣͉͚̲̥̬͕̠̯̩͓͇̞̮͓̝̬̟̘̮͎͇̞̱̙̞̬̦̻̩̻͙̙̗͔̪͈͔͇̙̼̦͍̦̞͖͇͈̥̤̻̩̦̞͎̲̼͓̭͈̤̫͔̹̟̩̤̻͉͓̤̙̲͖̬͎̟̠̱͈̭̪͔̺͉̞̟̘͔̳͍̦͉͙̼̝̰̪͓̲̺̦͎̠̗̖̳̱̯̼͇̰̙͓̟͖̖͈̙̹̙̝̫̙͈̘̝̱͍̼͚̫̙̹̫͍̩̼̝̭͍̬͎̫̼̰̠̗͔̯̼̟̥̣͔̞̙̼͎̙͚̹̜͎̫̣͇̰̫̰͉͇̩͍̙̫̬̩̬̜̖͍͇͈͓̦̣̮͔̖̺̣̹̦̹̳̙̤͙͉̦̠̤̼̖̤̩̝͖̟̟͓̭̖̭͔͔̹͓̪̻̲̻̍̈́̂͂͊̈́̆̊̾͂̔̂̌̌͊̄̈́̇̋̈́̿̄͋̂̉̇̀̇͆̀͊̓̄͗͂́̋̋͒̏̌͌̉̆͛͌̅͂̇̊̓̋̎̈̎͊́̿̋͐̓͐́̄̿̌̄̑̄̽̓͋̌̈͋̏̃̑̽̆͆̏̀̅͗̈̅̀̒͛̎̓̂͗̒͒̋̆̂͗̀̉̾̈́́̾͌͆̽̐̽̏̃̊͂̆̐̆̀̍͌̄͋̍̌̈́̑̏̓̔̾̋̑͐́̎͆͂͌̉̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̛̞̬̭͓̣̰̬̠̤͔̫̦̭͙̣̺̭͉̖̳̣̺͕̦̺̣̯̤̠̣̳̙̪̹̖̪̺̭̼̥͈̥̺͚̠̪̙͓̲̭̤͉͓̳̥̠̫̪̘̤̠̺͖̠̬͔͎̩̘̩͍͙̬̜̤̙̱̜̹̼̭͎̘͉̟͓̗̲͚̥̥̭͎̝̣̥͖͕͉̙̬̯̼̳̳̘͉̻̣̖̝͈̟͈̞͚͈͉̺͓̜̜̙̠͍̫͈͇͎͍̮̭̦͙̥͖̟͈͙̖͙̦̮͎͙͙̻̫̼̪̩̪͈̙̻͇̗̤̻̩͓̥̥̬͉̻̞̟̻̤̥̬̫̦̲̭̹̪̘̥̮̜̖̠̝̜̬̖͉̲̘̮̭̩͚͎̥̺̪̩͖̣͚̩̗̗̟͔̲͔͚͍̠̩̯̹̼̝̦͖̫͚͇̲̺͎̳̼̪͕͈͓̲̜͎̲̪̜̩͕͓̩̫̰̯̲̣̙̼̜̞͓̠̥̗͚̺͙̝͇̹̻̪̱̒͆͒́̅̒̓̿̃̅̍̊͗͋̈͐̓́͐̈́̒̒̂̉̈͛͆̓͐̒̾͒̓͛͐̉̄̏̑̄̂̋͊̉̂̈̀̒̂̐͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅë̴̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̞̪̺̻͖̭͇̫̟͈͕̙͇͈̭̮̮͙͉͙͇̭̦͚̝͙͍̲͈̫̰̞̺̘̺̺̤͉͍̞̼̦̻̻͍̗͖̟͔͍̻͓̹̫͍̬͔͎̘̞̤͍̙͈̪̳̭̲̱̦̲̩̹̥͔̜̥̲̭̪̝͍̳͍̼͔̞̻̻̹͎̟͎͕̬̯̳̯̞̺̟̖̩̙͕͎̭̱̺̳̪̥̗̮̹̮̩̖̝̼͉̪̠̤̮̜̱̮̦̥̱̦͙͇̹̺̮̘̳͖̯͈̰̝̦̻̻̗͇̞̥̖̭̜̜̱͚̻̩͎̮̥̫̻͖̠̰̼̖͓̲̘̰̫̙̪͎̺̗͇̰̙͈̺͈̟̫̼̗̣̩̠̘̪͖̙͉͎̭̱̭̱͍̬̰̰͉́̀̔͑͌̽̆̽͗̍͂̍̀͌͑͌̊͐̽̎̽͒̍̂̎̀̉̆͐̓͛̈́̊͛̿͊̊̋́̋̊͌̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅẉ̸̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̣̬͓̬͖̘͍̫̲͉͍̺͖̹͕̳̬̭͕̙̙̤̩̺͇̝̟͎̠̞̗̟̲͓͈͈̠̹͎̟̖̫͇̘͉͎͉͉͚̫͖̲̳̱͈͉̘̱̺̯͈͇̳̙̩̩̫͈̰̲͕̗̩̳͓̥͓͖͚̘̣̟̗̜͍̰̣̾̎̔͒͋̉͂̓̅͗̅̈́̊̂̀̍̀̽̂͆͛̃̈́́̿̇̑̓͂̄̑̆̀͛̐͋̇̍̽͛̉̆͆̉̀͗̔̽̀̑̎̐̊̂̓͌̈́͗͒̐̋̈́̂̆͂̐͆̀͐̔͛̀̆̃̈́̉̂̍͛͌́̆͒̇͒̐̃̃̀͛̒͊̆̍̑̉̀̉́̈́̎͗̊̾̋̍̈͒̈͗̎̐̀̄͋̔̎̊̇̌͆̑̇͐͗̄̅̂̈́̂̅̓͗̀̾́͛̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḧ̴̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̢̛̺͈̱͇̯̟͇̩̭̲͕̜̦̻̲̹̬̫̯͔̥̥͇̼̹͎͎̙̘̯̠̟̗̜̰̜̤̻̯̻̬͍͇̰̬̫͙͍̦̳̝̬̭̞̼͕̙̺̼̠̼͎͈͉̯̝̲͉̜̫̯̣͇͈̦̲̤̖͇̳̣̘̥͈̩̖̲͍̲̠͍̯̗͎̻̟̺͕̬̟͉̭͇͚̟͇͎̟̱̘͓̲̭͈̼͖̫̭̙̭̖̦̙̰͖̦̥̤̲̦̘̩̠̗̻̲̬͕̦̣͓̬̻̩̺̲̦̟͉̮͉̲̖̗̝̟̟̭̣̻͙̭̰̘͉̲̲̦̗̙͕͈̩͔̦͔͕̬͇̗͍̗͇͕̼̰͚̬̳͔͙̞̺̗̜̙̟͙̯̺͖͈͉͉͇̝̬̪̝̮͚̹͕̤͙̟̮͗̒̿͂̅̿̅̆̏̓̓͌̋͗̈́̇̀͑̈́̇̈̔̌͐̾͋̀͗͗͒̓̅̐̀͒͌̾̓͌̆͗͗̊͌̈̿̔̽̀͐̓̀̈́̏̒̏̀͐̊̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̹͙̬̟̠͙͍̪̥̯̤̬̟̺̫̠͚͉̠̩͔̮̼̞̬͉̞͇̞̠̳̼̦͖͙̩̭͎͓̤͓̘̹̗̭̰͚͔̘͕͍̜̠͓̝̙̟̦̳̬̫͇̮̪̥̼̩̭̣̹̹̰̠̺̬̪͓͔̬̟̳̯̥̭̟̭̺̼̭͈͍̱͖̤͎̯͇̗̟̟̩̥̟̰̣͖͍̦͚̰̳͈͕͕̲͖̘̳͓̣̗͕͇͇͔̙͔̰͍̜͓̤̲̠̮̟̱̘͔͉̱̬̲͕͖̙̖̫̭̮̙͎̰̱͇͕̻̜̳̦̱̫͔͕̼̤̝̦̙͉͇͎̫̘͓̜̞̙̹̳͍̞̫͓̙̥̣̯͓͉̝̰͔̳̺̞͐̔̒̆̋̀̑̂͒͐͋͒̎̈̌̄͒̄̓̂̓͂̏̃̾̊̽̏̂̓̈́̂̀́̀̎̎͌̋̀͗͐̅͂̐̉͛̉̔͆̅̃̌̊̄͋̑́̑̿̅̏̂̈́̀̈́̀̾͛͆̊̎̑̽̊̾͌̾̃̆̋̎́̈̽̈̈͒͛̽̓̉͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̸̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̨̧̬̤̥͉̞̺͖͍͙̙̹̼̯̯̞̖̤͖̻͙̭̺̬̳̮̗̟̱̱̰̱̯̻̠̣͉̻̲͎͎̞̣͔̟̳͇̜͇̗͉̠̙͈̱̲͙̭̻̗̱̲̥͚̖̗͈͍͎̣̫͚͕͉̰͚̯̣̟̘͓͖̮̘̳̺̟͓̥̫͚̭̠̮͓͍̯̲͙̩̮͕̣̖̖͓̪̮̼̥̫̼͈̤̦̫̰̩͇̻̱̜̮̻̺͇͓͉̲͇̭͚̳̭̮͔̜̱̭͎̻̤̟̫̺͎̺̯̪̙͉̙͍̠̣̞̜͎̭͙̘̹̜̦͕͍̱̮͎̠̠̪̰͍͇̳̗̫͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̟̜̈́̑̊̍̀̏́̌͆̓̊̑́́̆̓̃̀͊́̓͑͊͂͑̿͛́̍̄͐͒͒̓͋̒͐̄̃̈́̐̀̊͊̇̏͋̃̄̅̿̒̈́͋͂͐͗̽͑̑̾͊͌̆̋̀̎̋̾͑͊̓̈́̉̓̈́̅̋͌̉̅̃̓͐̂̊̓̓̃̉͌̌̇́̿̄́͗̐̒̿̆͊̾̑̓̽͊̏̂͒̽̽̔̄̎͐͗́̾̿̀̽̂́͒̇̆̿́͋̏͊͂́̽̍̀̂͆̑̒̄͑͂̃̅̐̉͂̽̾͋͌̈́̊̒̊̀͐̀̇̓̎̇͂̄̇̃̓̉̍̄͊́́͂̈̒̽̑́̈͋̏̽̓̄̃̍̇̀̋̿̈́̇̋͐͌́̋̈̔̀̅̊̈́̿́̑͋̄͋̈̿̒̄̂̉̀̾̽͌̿̓̒͆̆͂̀͗̂͗̏͗͛̒̒́̈̂̈́͑̓͗̈̐̀͂́̉͆̉͌̌̊͌̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝i̶̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̛̺̦̬̦͉͍͍̘̰̼̣̜̪̹̩͚̣̰̙̱̘͍̖̩͈̮͍͉̲̗̖̩̪̲̞̟̘͖͉̦̱͙̺̰̭̘̮̞̻̝̤͇̙͚̝̝̫̟̟͓͖̰͎͈̞̖͕̥͙̞͇͕̤͔͙̬̮̺̝̳̹͚̹̟̦̜̯̖̩͇̪̼͓͇̯̱̥̱̮̦̼̱̹̜̖̼̖̖͎͉͇͈͔͙̼̮̻̥̦͉͈͇̥̞̘̘͉͉̫̼̺̞̙̥̳̣̝̤̝͔̼͎̤̩̜͕̳̰͈͔̞̞̞͉̩̳̬͉̩͇̳͖̻̞̝̞̥̺̲͚̤̜̻͍̟͚͍͇̜̮̹͍͎͇̖̣̰̩͖̮̥̣̘̪͓͈̼͈̟͕̱̩̼̜̺̘̦̺̹͎̼͎̩̯̝̤̱̜̪̻̫̭̜͔͓͙̼̖̤̓͑͊͌́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̢̡̛̩̜̙͔̜̜̖̦̺̯̮̠͎̜̗̭͕͔̮̠̥͂̔̈́́̀̍͊̿̾̈́̓͑̈́̏̀̇̉̃̆̾̾̋̏̀̿̉̽̍̊̇̽̀̅̿̆̈́͊͛̐͋̽̂̂̀͌͊̈́̌̏͆̅̾͗̋̍͒̀͋́̏̈́͌̃͑̈̇̊̇͂̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̸̛̛̛̹̟̹͙͇̼̲̼̤͒̆́͐̿̂̃̅̈́͛͋̈̍̓̇͐͗͆́̿̓̏́̋̍̂͂͌͑͆̓̿͐́̀̒͗̅̄̐͌̓́́̓͑̑̐̈́͋̎̿̈͌̆̅́̅̾̄̓́͊͊̓̓̈́͑̈́͌̓̈́̇͗̍̆͆̄̀̆̋̽̾̽̀̀̇̇̅͋͂̌͋͛̈́͛̔͂͋̈̏̆͑͊̔̎̄̎͑̐͛̑͒̀̀͐́̈́̈́̃̊̆̌̏̐̑̓̐̍̀͌̀̅͂̅͛́́́̾̎̑͂̎̋́̾͆̽͛͊̑̇̍̓̒̓̌͆̃͐̏̌̾̽̽͋͂̒̏͋̏̿̆͗͆̆̓͆͒̒̒́̏̉̃́̎̀͒͛͛̀͒͗͗̃͒͌̒̂͆͑͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅơ̸̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̭͎̭͕͍̻̱̝͔̗͔̬̙͓͈̖̻͓̦̭̬̝̟͔͈̼̪̲̯̼̥̭̺͓͚̪̼̣̹̳͇̙̗̮͔̣͇̙̳̹͉̼̞̥̪̦̝͈̮͍̝̝̥͔̮͙͕͚̗͉̳͚̬͚̜͔͍͔̲͖͙̺̟̖̱̳͕̯̝̻̗̤̻͇̰͎̦͍̲̞̭̩͚̮̤̲̤̠̘͙͚͙̰͕̪̹̱̥͉̼͙̹̥̱̠̺̬͈͕̭̰͎̗̙̠̱̱͓̣̼̤̭͎̩͍͍̱̱̺̳̥̬̬͈̜̼̯͇̫̪͚͎̮͙̩̯̗̘͓͕̳͖̅͐́̅̆̉̀̂̅͆̎͐͊̆̑́̎͒̈́̂͆̇͊́̌͆͒́͒̃̆͆̏̓̍̈͆̅̔͐̓̍͛͐̈́̅̎̔̏͋̆̍̏̔̔̔̀̋̓͒̐̀̋̈̉̍̄̈́̀͛͌͆̈́͑̎̂̈̃̆̆́̀̀̀̏̍̈́͂̄͒̋̍̄̎̍̄̓̔̿̾͒͊̽̉̉́̾̒́̆͌̌͛̄͊̇͌̀̾̑̽̓̅̑̿̅͋̑̂̌͂̿̈͑̾̊͗͋̅͗̌̈͆͐͆̄̀̂͐̈́̇͛͂͆̆́͛͂̈͋̂̉̓̾̀̓̈́́̅̂́͒̓̇͒͊́̄̅͛̏͌̊̏̿̄̃̈̈́̿̒̃͊́̓̂̀̿̏͊̈̑͒͋͗͐̈́͆̿̍͛̉̉̆̀̈́̌̂̄̀̓̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅx̵̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̫̙̞̬̞̠̰̫̱̝̰̹̖͈̖͍̝̗̱̦̮͓̜̬̗̦̰̣͕̫͓̘̬̺̻̦̟̳̪͖̜̯̭̥̪̖͕̺̹̘͉̫͔̺͓̯̪̥͖̻̱͕̫̯͇̣͓̬̩͈̥͉̥̜̣̜̙̻͇͙̥͈̱̳̲̯̖̗̣͚͍͔̠̬̜͖̪̰̘̜̘̮̯̬͔̖̺̜̳̪̹̟̟̥̺̝̟͉̹̙̱̲̟̤̺͚̟͉͉͈̜̱͇̺̤̣̮͇̪̪̬͓̞̫̠͔͇̜̘̹̜̭͖͕̜̮̗͈̝̣͙̙̹̳͓̞͙̫̺̳̩̭͕͓̫͓̞͈̫̺͇̻͍͈͈͓̳̞̦͍͖̬̼̟͕̬͇̠̦̠͇̖͖͕̫͉̜͙͔̝͎̩͕̠͉̮̖͓̱̭̞͇͓̰̬̰̩̪̥̻̫̱̙̥̞̜̲̖͇͚͙̞͎̗̬̱̤̍̔̑̂̔͊̌̏̒̀̏͌̈́̄͋̉̈̈́̉̐͂̈́̊̈́̔̏̉̀̃̓̆̿̓̋͋̀͂͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̶̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̤͍̭͚͉̝͔̪̹͈̣̼̣̻͕̰͚̗͓͇̦͈̦͚̙͍̘̼̤͇̗̤̤̜̰͚̥͉͈̻͈̙͉̪̦͈̞̥͉̬̪̣̻̖̘̻̗̙͙̹̪̰̠͉̺͕̱̥̘͎̭͉̥̲͓̫͔͇̼͖̱̥̳̞͚̘͙̬̰̼̜̻̻̯̠͍̻̞̙̦̝̖̠̱̙͕̱̮̜̠̬̯͖̖̦͋͑̽͑͜͜ͅͅͅc̷̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̛͇̞͇̪͕̻̼̘̤̖̬̘̗̣͖̦̙͍̮͈̞͔̘͇̜̣͉̼̮̜̙͉̭̣͖͚͎̖͚̮͓̜͕̱̟̭̦̝̬̙̲̗̼̞̻̞̩̼͍͖̣̮̘̪̪̮̘͇͎̬͚̭̲̲͇̰̘͇͉̭̼̠̹̞̺̳̲̦̗͉̹̥͉͎̱̩̗̥̪͔̣̼̼͍̳͖̱̜̭̺̤͚̪͇͚̩̪͎̥̣͖̻̦͍̝̬̙̰̘͔̮͍̱̩̥̥̠̖̻̖̥͈̣̙̥̣̳̝̰͕̼̼̞̙̤̤͉̟̭͎̤͎̣̥̩̤̦̭͙̱͙̻̺̳͈͎͖̲̻̺͔͙͉̼̮̙̖̻͎̙͔̹̠̟͇͙̳͔͎͍͉̯͈̰͙̹̼̰̭͈̗̰͎̥̝̟͎̭̯̜̯̟͙͙̩̼̖̦̭̤̠̹̠͚̲̲̪̣͔͕̬̪̜̝͓̫̱̫͚͈̤̜̪̳̘͙̭̠͕̾͆̀̅̊̑̏̅́̈́̍̔̌̅̃͋̿͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̴̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̱̪͉͕̤̜̭̜̟̜̼̼̺̦͉̠̬̥̼͔̠̠̱̟̗͓̜̪̗̹̳͉͔̹͇̜͕͎̖̹̣͚̥̗̤̘͙͈̻̖͚̖̳̬̟̞̬̖͎̰͍̲͈̳̜̠̹̘̩͇͉̩̜̳̺̜͙̤̪̘̭̞̣̯̯̥͎͎̥̬̫͕͇̱̗͓̘͙̙͔̖͓̳͎̟̣͚̜̗̖̹͔̯̹͙̱̞̗͕͚̩̻̞͈̫̣̣͔̖͓̠̱͍̥͚̝̠͇̜̩͖͕͉͈̬̤̞̗̹̩̬͙̬̟̟͚͕̻̤̰͈̝̦̱̪̘̩͈̮̜̥̯͖͈̘̺̼͓̠̳̙͎̘̦̝̙͙̜̫͚̲̘͎̠̤̫̩̮̮̝͉͓͔̝̯͚̘͖̟̘͙̦̳̟̼̹̪̺̜͖̞̞̫̞͎̖̳͈̩̦̘̬̱̟̱̹̲̲̗͈͉̥̹͉̘͉͈́̅̓̇́̈́̿̆̽̐́̈́̿̇͌͑́̽͐͆̋́͋̍͋̑́́̂̉̿͑͛̉̆̊̐̀̊̄̇͂́̔͆͂̊͐̊͑̂̾̈́͊̐̉̄́̇́̂̈́̍̑̍̔̇̓̒̎̃̉̉̔͐̏̐͛̏͗̄̆̈̇̋̈́̀̈́̈͐̏͆͛͒̋͗̽̔̿͋͒́̑̍̔̈́̓̇̃̏̾͗̿̐͐́́̍̈̐͐̀͒͛̊̈́̒̈́̍̃̒̑̈́̾̉̽͂̐̓̃̓̊̊̑̆̋͋͊̾͑̀̈́̅̓̌̿̿̔͌̀̂͋̈́̑̃͛̿̇́́̎̏̓̍̿̿͌͐̿͒͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̟̠̜̳̰̤̖̪̭͙̲͓̜̲̔̍͆̀̐͊́̑̄̓̔̇̔̈́̆͌̅̓͊̆͌͌́͌͂̃͑͊̈́̾͊̾̆̀̄̀̔͒̏̓́̄͒̇̀̋͒́͊̾̑̅̆͌̈́̇̋͂͋͊͆̌̌̈́͒̑̓͌̌̃̾̇̋̈́́̍̔̐̏̇̀̅̊͒̓̈́͆͒̑͊̋͆̔́̒̅̄͊͑͌̎͂̍̎̓̌̿̾̏̂̀̂̽̀͑̒̓͆̅̉̈̈́̈́̈́̔͐͋͂̇̓̈́̎̔̒̃̅̄͊̐̇͗̽̀̍̃͗͊͋̂̅͑̃̀́̐̿̉̀̌͋́͗̊̇̆͂̋͊̏͋̓̑́̉̄̋̉̿̓̎̈́̋̔̽̿̀̋͌̀͑̊̈̊̊̓͆͑̓̽̿̈́͊̓̌͊͌̃̈̐͛͒͐̍͐̊͆͌͌̔̈̏̇̈̐̔̂̆͑͂̐̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȅ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̪̞̦̹̲͚̥̊̽̌̿͌̒͑̔͋̇̓̓̉̊̒̂͐̀́͐̀̽̇͐̐̐̓̽̆́͑͂͛̂̀̂͌́́̓̿̽̓̓̍̓̏̃͑̈́͆̆̐̌́̿̇͂̈́̍̋̉͗̄͋̽͊̉̽̽͗̃̊͂̓̈̐̌͐̈̅͊̏̅̈́̎̈́͊̓̑̑͐̔̍̉͌̄̊̌̒̑̓̽́̆͛̔́̈͑̏͗̈̊̈́͊̓̅̆͛́͆̔͂̆͑̍̍͑͒̒́̿̃̀̇̐̅̂͐́̂̔͑̈̂̎̄͛̃̃̈̊̒̄͐͐͋͊̒̀͌̃̆̋̈́̇͆̊̇̇́͗̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅḑ̶̨̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͕͎̗̯̤̲͚̟͍̰̞̝͕̦̰̲̱̺̯͕̝̳͔͓̱͎̥͍̭͔͉̗̜͈̬͖͓̲̳̗͍̤̤̜̱͎̯̟͓̯̭̥͇̥͙̩͙̯̭̮̺̳͓̦̭̖̱̳̥͍̘͖͕͖̱̝̤̙̰̮̤̩͎̪̞͎̪̲̬͈͕͇̯̯̯̻̖͓̠̦̻̮̞̯̟͎͙͚̯̣͕̻͕̱̲̰̝͇̤͈̳͎͓͇̪͖͔̮̙̤̯͇̲̯̖̣̖̭̦͈̺̞͎͉͉̠̝̮̼͕̮͎̝͇̏͌͌̾̅̈́͗̒̋͊̂͐̑̀̽̋̎̈́̔̎̍̌̍̓̋̈́̏̓̂̐͂͊͗̈́̈́͋́̃̈̋͋͛͊̑̏̏̿̎̓̎̇́̑̔̇̏̅̈́́̆̏̈́͐̒͛̈̆̎̀̔́̂͌͛̀̀̀̄͋̿̈́́̂̇̏̐̉͆͑̉̓͌͒̇̋̓̿̋̊̿͑͊̓̽̔̐̔͐̓͑̔̂̅͆͐̄̓͌̓͋̀̽͐̄̀͛̌͒̎͂̾̈́̽̈́̍̿͛̈͑̑̔̒̉̉̈͊̓̀͑̂̓̋͗̃̀͊͐̿͂̓̉̄́̅́͋̅̅́̅͛̎̇̄͊̄̏̂̒̑̈́̂͌͆̏͒̃̋̄̀͒̓̑̑̈̇͐̐̊̓͑͑̍͗̑͛̄̈̾͌̆̇̈̆͗͛͆͒͌̋̑̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝.̸̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̘̮̠͔̭̭̦͇̣̝̞̟͚̯̘͈͍̲̥͉̭̞̪͔̥͇̜̩̦̰͕͇͚͔͇̞͚͈̙̖̳͓̥̳͈̻̱̬̟͎͚̰̝͎̮͙̼̤͇̣͈̫̻̣̫͖̲̱͓͓̱͇̯̲̠͕̥̪̘̱̦̟̠̝̰̘͔͈͈̰̳̻͚͉̭͙͕̪̻̹̜̩̬̺̲̲̻̣͈̬͎̹̮͖̯̲͎̳̥̖̮̟̟̩̲̞̠̬̤̼̫̮̼̪̰̰̱̼̱̺̰͎̹͎̤̱͔̖̼̜͚͔͖̤̳̹̲̣̬̰̫̱͖̠̥̟̮̦̣̹͎͕̳͎̺̫͉̗̱̭̎͛́̉̏͒̀͊͒̑̽̐̍̃̿̓͑̉̀̀̈́̑͂͂̈̆̎͗̀̌̈̔̑̅̇̋̃̈͊̽̈́̀̀̄͋͊̃͐̃̒̀̈̅̂͊̌͐̈́̀͌͑̀́͌͋̏͑̎́͒͊̈́͆̎͂͐̃̇̂̎̃̀̾́͒̀͋͋̾̀̄͑́͌̋̓̈́̀͌́̓̊̍̐́̅̉̂͑̈́͂̂̄͌̔̽͐̊͋̇̔̓̍̈̀̆̀̅̔͂͋̐̌͊̍̽͆́͌̂̈́̿͊͛̓͑̈́́̀̅̀̓͋̋͆̑͌̾̋̌̍̿͗̐̐͛̾́͑̓̍̃̈́͂͌̑͐̔̃̓͆̐̏̿͂̉̐͆͌́̂̓̅̉͛͛̀̂́̑͒̋̅̔̉̈͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̛͚̰̺̭̺͓͍̪̗̗͈̱͔͓̙͖̖̱̹̼̠͕̫͇̞̠̤̯̘̱͎̦̜͚̤̮̥̦̰̪̝̼̲̙͕̫͔͓̪̝̟͓͇͈͔̠͎̠̘̹̘̱̖̤̜̥̲̹͉͍͖̟̱͚̪̮̙̥̱̞͙̻̳͈͔̘̯̣̩̺͔̻̲̜͕̣̯͖̪̝̪̼̰̗̰̼̫̜̖̫͚͍̙̤̘͓͚͎͎̹̩̳̘̉̈́̍̽̓̈́̂̅͆͌̊̒̔̋̋̇̐̿̆̿̕͘͜͝ͅͅͅͅḮ̸̢̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̤̗̹̠̳̗̩̹̖̫̠̘͉̬̩͖̮̠͕͎̘̪͍͇͇͖̘̟̙͉̬̘̦̩͈͕͈̰̭͉̱̗̪̫̼̭͎̙̹̤̗̝̰̲̙͉̺̱͈̹͎͚̞͉͚̦̞͕͕͇̦̳̣̺̘̯̣̼̫̺̟̿̔͂̊̊̆̒̃̉́͒̌̄͌̽͂̑̔̍̌͛͊̇͆̌̿͊͐̏̌͒̒͛͗̈́̾̆̏̏͗̌͆̋̊͌͌̌̋̔̃̃͒̔̈́̀̒̂̋̽̂̆̽̒̔̀̍͑̒̃́̈̄̓̒́̈́͛̋̒̆͊̉͐̾̿̃̿͗̃͑͆̓́͋̂́̒͑̄͋͆̈͆͆̂̓̀̓̈̒̈̋͊̈̈́̒̇͆̇͂̓̅̏́͐̀̊̀̃̉̃͆̇̓͂̒̾̓̒̂͋̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̩͇͈͉̱̞͔̘͇̯̤̥̦̹̣̹̦̪̤̹͚̺͔̫̠̬̜̹̙̺̤̝̩͎͍̺͕̺̩̳̬̹̗̬̤̰̩̟̜̜̞̮̲̦͉̰͎̘̘̩͍̩̻̮̹̞̜̟̠̜͓̫͉͎͇̣͇̹͔͍͇̗̝͚̙͉͎͔̗̜̼̣̜̗̤̰͖̬̯̯̠̞̞̹͚̘̣̥͖̱͈̳̦̳̥͇̯͖̻̘̫͔̺͉̲̳͓̥̫̹̼̯͚̼̬̦̥͓̖͓̦̖̹̭̮̟̠̝̺̪̤̟͔̗̖̱͉̞̱̫̙̻͔͉̱̱͓͉̝̰͔̫̩͔̖̠̻̹̻̩̪̥̳̩͉̠̺͙̜̥̬̤̳̾̑̋̀̂̽̈́̀̂̈͊̄̋̆͂͐̍͋̅̇̒̏̾̉̄͐̆̐̾̎̎̏͑̂̔̂̔́̒͊̀͋͒̋̓́̈̔́̉̈́͌̂̅̓͋̔̂͂̀̓̋̓͐̉̏̅̄̑͛̀͆͂̈́̉͌̓͛͆̌̉͊̀́̓̓̇͑̂̀̍̓͗̓̆̓̽͋̿͗́̾̓͑̾̾͗͐̀̈́́̈́̓̓̈́̑̽̊̓́̀͂̾̃̎̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅd̵̛̛̛̛̛͈̘͕͖̼͈̳͒̂͋͌̈͑͆͆̿͒̈́̒̏̿̒̽̄̈́̎͌̔̿̑̄̀͑̈́̎̽̌͂̈̀̔̇̉̉̾͂͋̈͋̾̊̇̋̓̈̾́͗͊̋̏͒̆̓̆̌̅́̃̇͐̉̉̾̐̐̿̾̀̍͗̍̇̈́̔̅̿̉̄̀̾̽͂́͌͆̇̐̒͂̇̑̉̈̄̎̀͆͑̍̓͑̄̋̿̒̏̄̔͊̇̎̊̑̾͒̀̋͊͐̂̌́͋͆͆̓̈̇͛̾̈́̆̓̊͊̓̇̿̈́̆̒̿̾̓̌̒̾͐̉́̎̅̋̿̓̂̄̓̽̄̂̀̄͗̔̋̈́̑̓̌̎̔̀̋̿͊̄͌̋̍͆͆̃̇̿̓̏͂̃̀̍̿͌͌͊̋̅̄̽̿͑̓̄̎̍̌̀̑̄̽̊̾͋̀́̍͗͑͗̂͗͛̒͋̔̿̈̉̉̎̃̽̄̄̋̈́͂̓̾̈́̅̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ơ̶̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̰̮͉̜̪͚͇͚͔̘̭͈̲̦̬̻͖͈̘̮̩̱̞̙̪͖̤̞̱̦̠̺̤͓̱͉͕̯̪͉̝͔̫̩̖͉̺̞̲̜̞͉̘̮͓͇̹͎̟̙̭̠̠̩̪̰̜͚̤̙̣͈̟̻̙͚̲̫̟͍͈̮̳̪͍̲͕̘͙̯̬͍̟̣̰̞̖͕̰̦͖̤̩͖͖̗̠̺̮̬̼͕͎̩̆̃̈̃͆̓͛̅̃̎̈́̓̈́͗̂̎̋̌͐̈́̈́̎̉́͒̊͛͐̾͋͛̽͂͌̔͗͆̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ņ̶̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̺͈̦̦͎̦̖̜͉͕̖̪̺̖̮̫̭̬̳͓̣̬̝̠̥̼͓͔̲̲̹̙̘͉͈͖̹͖̙̘̭͖̦̱̻͎͉̺̙̭̳͚̮̥̤̦͔̩̘̣̺͙̙͈̖̝̰̹̠̜̖̘̮͎͕͚̗̝̭̣̬̭͔̘̦͔͓͎̪̖̘̱̲̣͇̗̯͙̖͍̜͎̦͔̜̣͔̭̣͕̮͔̯̮̝̻̝̘̝̰͇͚̜̖̰̪̦͓͚͔̠͎͓̤̱̥̰͚̱̘͇̣̪̟͕̩͕͙͚͎̫̰̺͔̰̲̙̜̟̲͙̦̦͉̞̬͔̝̜͚̟͍͎͎̲̫̥͖͍̭͙͇̜̺͙̬̜̜̖̜̙̙̭̾̅̒̔̉̀̅̉̽̌͗̾̉͂͂̈́͗͛̋̈͐̆̈͋͂̆̇̆͂͌͑̈̑͆̀̔̔̄͋̓͐̂͑̊̀̂͒̓̍̑̈́͐̀̒͆̋͑͊́̇̎̋͋̀̑̈͐͋̇̔̐̈́̇̀̈́̋̈́͊̀̏̓͆͐͋̄̇̄̾́̌̍͌̈́͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅ'̸̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͙͉̩̫̳̲̤̮̘̯̟̮̮̪̫̲̠̦̫̦̘̮̦̭̪̗̮̲̬̗̤͉̱̺̗̲͚̺̪̗̤̱̳̜͖̳̹̩̻̞̠̩̼̣̠̮̯͚͇̬̲̰̥̲̱̬̹͒̈́̾̒̀̍͋̀́̈̐͌͋͛͒͗̈́̎́̈́͛̃̐̄̄̐̃͊͋̓͋̿̒͐̌́̐͂͂͋̈̉̃͂̆͆̅͐̒͌̋̆̃̋̃̈́͗͊̀͌̔̓͆̀̑̈́̆́̋̎́̅̈̋͋̓̅̏̏̅̽͛͌̐͗̃̍̽͆̇̈̐̃̄̇͊̆̄͐̐͑̈́͗̒̀̋̊̓͆̏̅͊̎̅̌̇̿̑̋̆͑̇̉̔̓͆͛̎̀̀͐̏̽͛̔̉̒̀͐͌̄̈̂̋͒̄̈́͌̊̉̾̒̀͒̅̒̽̂̀͛̊̈̋͒͂̈́̏̋̐̀͋͆̄̎̏̈̀͒̀̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅt̶̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̛̻̻̞̗̯͍̘̮̬̖̻̻͖̟̦̱̣͎̠̭̫̪̫̦͔̥̟͈͇̘̜̙̝͓̺͇̹̲̟̣̞̫̫̙͎̪͇̪̻̯͎̘̙̮̻̦̪͓̙̳͎̝̥̲̭̭̣̦̻͈̻̻͙̰͓̮̞̬͓͚̯̖͎̬̻̫̲̼̼̗̯̗͕͉̗̥͎̙̘͚̜̟͙̦̭̻̝̣̣̹͓̮̝͙̥͚̱̪̲̭͎̬̲͖̭̦̲͖͉̝̠͈̲͉̫̳͔̯̻̣̮̤̰̪̦̯̗̖̼͉̩̣̲̰͓̲̯͙͈̮̹̮̣̖͚͇͙͖̝͚̼̉̽̇̄̃̆̓̐̍͑͐͋̿̌̐͆̊̀̊̃͗̓̍͊̌̐̈̑̒̀̃̏̓́͑̈́͛̔̅͌͒͐͋̐̓̔̾̍̉̀̿͊̽̽̆͑̏̓͛̀̓̈́̄̐̎̀̉̅̍͑̽̿̆̂̇̈́̐̑̄̓͆̽̈́̊̔̅͊̿̈̀̓̌͛͌̌̍͗̿̏̇̄̐̋̿̅͂̾́̍̅̎͊̓̈́́̈́̀̃̀͒̈́͐͐͗̓̔̽̈̅̈́͆̽̀͂̏̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̙̺̭̭͎͚̠̗̼̯͈͈̦̹̭̞͓̺̯̮̣̲̜͇̗̠͖̞̼̜̠̼͖̼͚͚͙̜͉̟̣̬̠̺͙͈̞̺̺͇̠͎̤̊̂͊̀̏͊̅̂̐̑͌̽̐̑̓̓̽̾̊̀́̀̇͋̽̐͊̓͋͒͌͋̀́̈́́̈́̔̇̊̇̓͊̓͒̐̎̃̔͌́̈̔̓͗̑͂̉̉̀͋̍͗͑̍͂͛̄̇̎̍͑̔̇̓̎̿͆̽̐̿̓̈́̽̎̾̇̒̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅk̷̢̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̼͓̠̞̖̤̭̟͖̰̖̬͙̲̳̻̳̪̠͎̦̮̥̘̗̮͖̻̦̟̦͕̘̗͙͔͙̥̝̝͓̻̗̬̬͎̱̹͓̦͕̘̪͉̻̣̥̯̱̺͉̼̣̖͙̪̬̫̠͉̭̲̯̟̝̝̝̱͇̱̼̣̬͓͈͎̪̹̬̩̮̮̻̦̝̯̩̹͚̙̺̝̳̱̞̮̬͓̼̹͔̥̰͉̙͎̝͉̠̘͍̤͎̣̝̩̻̰̮͚̭̦̙͉̰̰͚̫͕̣̰̻͇̥͇̝̥̰̞̦̙̣̭̘͖͔̬̝̠̟̞̺͎̳͚̖͙̼̩̤̠͉̪̺̪͍͙̩̙̮̝̥̲̥̣̞̫̜̤̦̺̹͕͉̯̦͕̣̤̹͍̯͈̭̳͙̟͓̤̘̪̞͖͓̝̰͓̹̜̰̮̮͇͙̙̙̫̦̤̦̼̰͍͍͓̗͐͋͋̆̋̓̏̊͗̈́͆̃̑͂̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̡̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͓͕̫͍̮͉̻̦̗̖̖͖̳͉͖̠̤̤̳͉͎͍̩͍̜͉̲͖̯̭̘͙̹͖͚͈̳̗̹͙̭̪̩̜̫̩̬͈͓̺͓͉͓̮̙̺̳̺̲͚͙̝̟̙͖̟͖̝̗̻̫̼̗͖̲͖̻̖̞̼̙̖̖̼͖̟̹͔̜͖͖̘̖͎̜̯͔̺͕̤̙͎̳̹͚̺̳͚̦̰̤̓̈͑̇̈̇̔̔̔̆̈́̋̎̅̍̏̿̅̈̓͆̀̎́͊̇͗̄̑͒͒͑̿̏́͑͐͂̇̎͑̿̈́̀̐͛͒͂͆͐͛̀͆̉̋̽͒̋̃̈̈̈́̑̂̾̒̌͂̂̎͛̀̐͗̇̂̃̓̓̈́͗͆͒̎̓́̏̉̀͌͆̉̊̒́̒̊͗̋͛̿̿́̉̋̇̅̌͂́͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̵̧̧̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̛͓̹͔̺̜̖͎̙̟͉̥̻̩̞͎̣̣̗̮̠̦̫̪̙͉̦͓̰̰͎̭͖̫̟̪͖̖̖͓̲̦̮̼͉͚͇̬̮̙̹̪͖̦̩̳͍̮̬̱͚̮̜̭̬̜̲̥̮̼͙̹̣̟͈͉͔̪͎̺̬̥̗̤̯̣̱̲͇͎͚̞̬̭͇͍͉͈̤̱̤̤͕͈̣̱͎̜̝̹͙̩̤̹̹̠̺̠̰͈̭̰̳͚͖̖͋̊̂̎́͂̓̒̽̍͌͒̓̍̾̃̃̓͛͗̔͒͑̽̇͑̉͊͆̉̈̍̓̊̄̿͗̾̉̓̊̆̒̏̿́̆̆͌̎́̈́̅͂͗̽̉̽͋̽̐͗̂̏̔̽̌̐́́̓͐̂̎͋̓͗͛͛̅̅̄͐́̀͐̉͒̈́̾͒̍̈̈̀͂̒̔̒͌͂͂̇̂͂̌̓̅̿̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̝͚̪̥̼͔̼͖̪͉͐͛̈̋̾̈́̋̉̈́̈́̇͊̀̓͋̿͐̐̔͛̓̎̔̓͑̔͆̃͐̏̀̈́̋͊̂͐̇̾̀͆̋͑̅̏̂̋̑̀̓̈́͐̾͋͌̒̾̈́̔̒́̐̎͐͑̑̏͆͌̎̏̄̓̍̍̊̽̇̈́́̏̈́͊̓̎͊͒̂̀͂̄͐̽͂͒̑̔̎̋̈́͑͊̇̄͌͊̉̆̎͌̿̏́̈́̽̈͛̈́͊͌̔̍̋̌̐͗͆̃̈́̅̈́̄͗͐̒͊͛̓͗̓̈̔͋̉̅͊̇̌̀͌̎̾̅͒̊̆̄̽̀̌̄̆̅́̌̊́̆̐̓͂̈́̽̋̌̾̅͌̐͛͛͋̈́̔̑̆̔̈̉̊́͗̏̐̈́̀̈̏̆̊̄͗̊̃̾̑͐̈́̽̈͗͊̄͌̎̀̾̈́̀̒̊̂̾̐̏́͑̍͂̏̇̔̏͋̏͊͆́̎̋̓̉̒̊̈̓̊͗̔͛͐̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̶̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̨̛̰͎͚̟̞̫̲̦̜̱̺͇̮͖̹̠̻͈̯͈̺̟̭̻̻͍̦̥̤̰̝͔̺̹͍͔̮̯̪̭̺͎͙̙͎͈̩̝̯̤̻͈̣̰̤̞͙̹̙̤̙̮̮͙̥̳̫̼͔̺̘̦̞̖̰̠̥͎̪̱̹̖͙̬͈̭͎̝̬͈̻͇̭̲̼̯̫̝̰̣̦͖͚̘̤͔̪̖͔̦̩̟̫̝̟̞̬̗͓͕̣̗̹̦̭͕̦͙̺͇̻͇͍̫̟̻̭̖͎̠̦͖͔̤̣̝̞̫̩̗͓͚̮͕̞͇̞̮̰̹͈̞͙͇̯̮͖̜̮̤͍̗̮̲̟̳̮̥̘͙̠̬͍̝͕͚̳̻́́̿̿͋́͂̄͐̌͊̌͑͐̇̀̔̀̈̉̀̊̆͗̏̓̍̀̆́͐̔̊̂̂̎̄̓̔̄͐̅̋̓͑̓̎̈́̀̃͐̈́͋̄̓̈́̊̅̽̅́͂́̎̇̌̓͗̎̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͚̭̟͚͓̗̳̩̜͚̥̦̻̪͚̝̟̠̰̠͇̤͔̬͕͖̯̥̪̺͉͓̰͎͎̠̮̫̺̮̻̳͖̹͎̘̗̤̮͍̤̰̩̟͇͖͇̀̐̐̽̒̔͗͐̀͂̈̌̄̄̇̒͒̍̄̇̀̏̒̄͗͊̌̈̑̑̈́̈́̍̐̄́͐̈̆͂̂̏̾͛̋̌̇͌͂̊̈́͆͆͒́̊͗͗̍̈́́͋̈̓͊̏͂̔̐͒̀͗̏͗̅͗̊͗̌̿͑͋̏͛͆̀͋̒̓͒̋́̏͛̓̋̅̾̏͆̾̈́̑̆̋̄̎͂̓͛͐̂̂̅̽́̆́̏̅̒͂͒͂̒̈́͐̑̉̓̈̓̐̀̽̏̿͑̈́̾̐̿̃̇͗͂̀̍͋̐̓̅̒͒̄͑́͛̇̾̍͆̈́͆̎̾̃̑̀͐̅̎͌̓͋͂͂̍̒̈́̉͑̈́̇̈̆̋̀́̋̏̀̇̑̓̿̿͊͐͌͗̇̓̿̄̏͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅỈ̵̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̤͎̙̳̹̥̺̜̯̻̘͚̗͍̮͈͚̻̰͇͓̯̲͚̲̘̥̻͕̪͇̪͓̟̜̱̘̼̯̩̱̩̦̠̬͉̜̦͉̹̯̠͓͙̼̼̺͇͖̟̤̻͎̘̹̫̮̘͕̯͕̪̹̹̜̫̭̱̼̫̬̫̮͍̩̦͔̯̫͇̯͈̻͚͈̜̹̥̙͇̰͉̮̫̮͍̩̹͉̟̯̘̻͓͓͕̹̬͚̱̖̣̩̺̦͓̪͙̠̞̬̺͈̺̥̣̫͕͓̭̱̪̱͓̙̻͔͓̮͎̬̟̼͎͓̰̥̥̮̻̫̘̮̣̹͇̥̼̓̔̑͗̋̎͂͌͆͌̒̀͂́̋̈̓̽̒̑́̈́̿̒͋̎͂͛͆̀̃̿͒̂̍͐̀͛̆̒̔̍̔̏̄̏͑͐͐̊̏̓̋̽̀̈́̂̓̂͋͊́̆̇͐̂̑͗̈̎̇̍͐̓̄͐͑̑͛̔̀͗̉̉̋̉̈́͂̾̊̈́́́͛͆̈́͗̿͛̂͐̉̉̏̓̐͑̑̉̓͗̏̔̇̂̋͌͂̓̐̇͐̓̀̔̑̾͋͌̎͛̐͛̈̓͒͛̂̓̈́̋̒̋̂̆̓̋́̐͒͆̅́̀͒̑̎̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̟̦͓̳̗̖̺̲̠͔̣̱̼͚̞͎̰̻͍̫̠͇̞̱̪̠̲̱͍͎͈̹̦͎͓̯͕̠̥̩͚͕̼͇̗̭̗͖̺̣͚̳̗̼̟̯̞̙̠̬̱͖̘͉͍̞̞̮͇̪͙͈̯̻̳̳͈̣͉͔͍̞͕͇̤̩̘̬̱̳̥̲̙̰͕̩̟̭͍̟̠̭̯̯̺̝̹̞͍̥͉̼͈̰̣̬̠̯̼̩͓̼̟̖̰̤̣͖̘͎̺͈͚̪̬͔͚̥̩̻͎̭̤̫̞͍̞̹̟̬̜̠̳̜̬̣͚̲̹̖̼̬̙̫͖̺̱̪̳̪̦̮̦̞͍̲͕̖͈̠̳̘̥̼̠͇̞̙̩̟̙̮̩̭̟̼̠̭̳̥̱͔̞̟̮͈͓͖̟̦̫̣͓̩̼̹̣͖̖̠͔̹͉͚̠͚̲͙͓̙̰͍̤͎̥̼̳̻̙̪͔̝͑̅̎̽̈̄́̀̔̂͗̍̌̇͊̈́̀͒̇̎̏̊̎̓̇̄̀́̿̍̑̌̅̃̂̈̋̽̀̐̉̇͋̑͒̌̊̑͛͊͂͒́̈͌̅̋͗̽̎̿̍̐͒͛̉̇̐̌̔͂̐̑́̓́̾͒͛̌̎̅̋͊͋̇̉̀͐̎͐̉̎́͑̆͗̈́͋͋̈̓͌̇̉̿̈́͋̈́̄̒̄̊́̑̓́̈̅́̅̐̂͊̏͋͗̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̛̹̙̲͇͈̜̱̩͇͚͖̮͇͓̙̥̤̮̜͍̫̭̙̳̳̗̝̣̙̯̻͔̞͎̭̻̮͎̘̝̤̱̻͔̭͕̼͔̥͚̪̘͙͎̰̯̲̜͔̭̮͈̯̩͉͔͇͚͎͇̯̣̺̻͙̠̱̹̯̮̥̪̗̙̻̠͙̟̬̯͈̥͕̝̩̠͍͎̰̭̮̲̬̜̘͖̦̻̖͓̭̻̘͍̺̥͈͈̖̹̪̖̮̲̭͊͛̋̑̊̃̃̈́̎̀̃͋͋̆͗̓͋̾̀̾͛̄̌͒͌̔͒̾͂͛̈́͌̌̊̉̓̂̂̃̈́̽̾͆͑̓̇̐̔̑͆̈́͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅǫ̷̧̨̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̙̻͈̖̜̟̞̯̗͔̫̜̮̘̱̭̮̫͇̞̼̟̹͇͇̜̗̝̲̻̠̟̭̳͖̦̠̳̥̺̠̤̖̙̘̦̖͙̱̘̬̹̬̰̦͍̭̺̙͙̣̝̗̹̤̝͍͔̩̲͈͎͕̱͔̰͉͎͍̰̳̲̞͈̘̖͎̮̗͉͎̗͕̙͔͔̹̗̬͍͇̞͚̖̣̤͍̗̯̖̤͉̯̯̲̟̹̫̩̟͖̰̹͔̑̐̍͆̐̄̀͆́̃̋́͗́̿̃̈́͗̒̐̇̃̿́̊́͋̂͂̑̂͑̈́̅̐͋͗͗̈́̃̒̔͆̀̇̔́̂͆̋͌̌̌̂͗̈́̀̈́͋̃̅̋͂͑͂́̆̎̉͋̅̀̊̎̄̔̌̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅn̷̡̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̤̙͖̹̻̼͕̱̜̯̣̘̮̹̳͚̱̯͍̝̤̫̰̖̞͚̭͙̣͕̹̟͇̜͓̺̲̠̭͚̼̰͎͍̬͚̭͎̝̺̱̫̗͈͉͙̱̮͉̟̤̘̻̤̼͓̞̭͖̰͍̖͖̲̯͚͕̙̩̻̱̲̠̺̗̞͙̦̮̰̺̙̍̍̃͐͐̿̓̇̏̈́̊̉̓̈͂̃̉̅̇̏́̀̎̽̔͐͐̅͊͑́͛̈̇̈̄̾̊̐̓̂͑̋̀͌̔͐̋́͑̔̉̔̒͗̽͑͛̃̈́̊̋͋̒̐̑̓̎͒̀́̿̐̽̆̃̍̂̐̓̇̀̓́̈́̔̇̀̉̈́͂̈́̆̊̀̾́͋̈͑̏̍̍́̔̈̃̋̓̑̿̐̃͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̹̫̱̹̺̪̗̜̼̱̙̪̻͓̯̪͇̞̼̖̮̜͈̤̟͕̟̬̤͔̮̞͕͔͚̱̠̱̞̥͇͍̫̬̪̖͓̺̦͈̣͙͕͈̻̮͔͉̲̪̼̯̲͓̯͙̱͖̹͙͉̟̟̮̤̠̠̻̖̜̩̜͓͉̩̪̹̯̱͇̮̗̠̪̭̺͚̲͔̙̬̜̙̙̞̱͔̥͕͓̯͖̦̭͖͖͔̮͍̼͔̼̮̲̙̯͓̯̱̦̹̥͕̲̮͍͕̜̣̬͖̟̣͚̦̣̟̗̖̹̲̳͚̠̫̥̟̳̟̳̯̝̬͙͍̪̮͚̭̫͕̤̳͎̝̳̤̖̫̯̟̭̘͙͎̯̫͕̫̯̪̮̫̻̝͇̭͖̤͔̙̘̫̘͚͈͔̰͈̪͍̑̒̉̈̃͋̍̓͛̀̍̌̔̊͋̓̀͒͂͋͆̒̔̓̔̀͊͌̓̊͗̃̉̈́̒͂͛̽̈́̀̋̅̒͐̈̎͑͌̿̃̂̈́́́̀́̃́̌̊̌͋͌̽̄͐̉̊͊͂̈́̍̑̒͂͌̓͒͋̆̾͌͂̀̌̇̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̨̧̧̨̢̛͉̼̫̦̻͇͎̼̺̝̭̞̗͈̙̳̘̦͉̟̳͖͙͚̺̾̂̄͋̆̎͋̽͐̎͌̈́̓̍͐̽̿̽͒̌̌̃̆̈͋̓͋̄̾͐̏̓͑͂̀̎̽͐͑́̿̇̄̐̍͋͆͐̉̑̏̃̍̾̎̊̌͆͂̎̿̀͆̇̓͊͒̉̋̐͗̔̾̀̐͌͒͒͛̀̃̈́̄̂̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̨̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̢͇̣͚̫̘̱̳̹̳͙͍̭̘͉̣̝͎̟̥̰͇̼̳̟̩̖͉̯̭̥̤̮͇̥͚̟͍̭̣̟̙̳̼͎̮̳̲̟̞̥͍̺͉͍̙̼̞͇̣͉͉̞̗̟̱̼̗̟̘̰̳̬̼̩͕̻͔̺̳͚̜͉͕̮̙̦͇̘̞̘̰̳̥̠͕̜͎̗̪͙͓̭͉̫̪̝̮͙̪̘͚̭̩̫̦̥̺̣͖̤͕͖̹̝̹̙͎͓̰̞͈̘̪̥̠͎͎̻̯͓̘̰̮̪̙͍̱̼̭̥̝̞̮̱̭̺̜̖͕͙̘̩̩̦͚̖̣͖̯̬̣̣̫̲̤͉̟̣̬̖͎̫̠̙͕͇̻̠̹̺̱̺̪̣͉͕̫͕̻̺̭̇͒̂̿̓͐̌̄̾͐̆͒̀͒̂̿͛̓̂̃̀̅̌̐̽̇̈̾̄̽͑͗͋͐̀̆͛͋͑͊̈́͛̉͐̋̀̽͑̕͘͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅh̷̡̡̨̢̢̢̛̛͚͕̱̫͕̼̫̖͍̹̞͎̞̰̲̯͓͍͔̭̠̫̱͓̹̥̺͔͚̲̖͉͉̼̤͇̯̬̞͇̙͚̤͐̍̒͒̏̓̂̏̃̑͌͆͂̃͆̏̔̓͂̃̾͐͗̈́̈́̍̇͒̉̓̓̾̃̆̈́̀̃̈́̉̽̀͌͒̉̿͂̑͑̀̉̈́͌̓̑̿̌̈́̿͋̐́̽̍͑̃̉̓̔̒̏̔̅̈́́̊̆̎̽͐̓́͌̆̂̆͂̎̆̿̎̾̒̎̂͌̑͆̉̏̂̇̋̇̑̀͑͋͊̔̑̇̌̓͐̍͛͐͛̊͒͊̌̋͂̊̈͛̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅá̵̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̼͓̘̙͈͓̲̖̱̹̪͇͉̜̠̹̲̖̰̥̱̫̳̜̮͖̲͖͍̠͙̗̜̫̜̙͖͖͙̳̭͚̟̮̤̬͇͉̤͈̘̭͉̻̫̱̠͈̙͈͓͎̟̳͈̞̩͉̹̦͓̤̪̝͙̞͚̝̲̱͉̪̱͎̦͎̪̩̻̠͖͙͓̣͔͍̗͓̯͇̪̰͉͈̞̰̯͙͈̹̘̭͉̱̬̹̫̮̺͚̥̠͔̜̹͕̜̻̹̟̼͔̟̲̺̻̝̼̹͇̩͇͈͍͍̳̞͕͖̮̙̗̬̲̪̻̯̥͔̤̰͓̮̺͉͚̹̫͖̩̰̩̤̺̘̩̳̝͎̼̘̟͕̪̜̺̲̳͙̯͕̼͖̜̮͇͖̦̩̳͈̺̟̯͎̹̳̪͎̼̖̥̰̤̯͙͓̪̳̺̗̳͔̹͈̥̮̔̌̃́̍͗̀͗̔̉̊̍̇͑́͂̐̾͒̈́̂̈́͂̈́̃̊͐̈́̑̾̈̄̉̅͊͒̋͌͊̂̆͑͊̽͒̊̃̃̉̋̏̌̂̍̉̉̔̋͗̉̇͆͒̄̃͆͋̽̂͊̐̋̍̅͌͆̃̀͛́̽̎̃͐͐̑̊͆̀̏̊̄̍̈́̈́̽̋̀̉́̀̓͐̏́̿̀̑͒̔̀̾͆̓̾͆̔̋̇͂͑͐̍̉̓̆̊͂̀͛̽̆͐͂̾̽̂͊̄̊̀̎͑̓͌̒͛͗̔̋̅̐͛̋̃̆̋͛̒̀̿͆̅̏̈́̊́̃̊́̄͛͑̀̾̆̃͊͂͛̊͂̄͌̒̑̇̇̔́͐̐̏̓͛͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅv̶̨̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̮͎̥͙̜̠̦̩̹͎̮̩͍̳̯͙̯͚̤̱͓̬̦̣̯̼̤͖̮̖̺̻̦̞̗̻̻̤̩̙̝̱͙͕̩͕̟͕̟̠̫̘̺̝͙̮̯̮̲̤͔͉̩͍͔͉̳̟͈̯̥͉̳̪̟̩̦̪͔͙̠̖͚͇͎̦͇̜͕͚̪̦̠͎͙̘̯͈̗̤͍͇͓̗̠̼̩̘̮̺̭͔̗̞̼͎̖̝͉̬͇̤̠̮̖̤͖͙̠͓̳̻̙͍͚͖̳̳̭̔͛̈́̿̓͆͗͌́͆͊̎̑̄̑̈̆̽̉́̋̄̍́͑̄̏̅̎͐́̄͊̀͒̾͐̄͛̔̔̇̇̓͛̋̐͛͑͂͌͊̿̽̓̅͊̀̎̒̀͐̇̃̓͆̃̋͂͋͗́̓́̿̔̄́̀́͑́̃̓̀̾̎͗̿̑̋̈́̓̈̀̀͊̂̎̈́̊̍͊̐̋̔̋͋͒̾͑̋̉͂̓̇͒͌̂͊̎̍̅̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̨͕̰̞̭̥̣͇̣̣͉͎̦̘͕̳͕̻̰̲̫͕̺̖̯͓̝̻̟̟̬̣̮̭͎͓̞̬̗͎̲̮͚̳̙̮͖̙̪̬͔͚͈͓̱̹̻̞̱͓͈̩͎̠̳̥͙̙͚̖̰̙̬̲̠̱̲̫͙̼̻̠͕̩̬̞͇̬̩̥͈̞͙̱͎̙͍̳͎̩̮̭̦̲̟̼̫͙͕̩̞̫͇͍͎̹̳̤͈̙͔͓͍̳͙̺͙̩̬̜̯̝̝̦͍̞̗͍̦̫͓̥̞͓͙̰̳̥̩̹̭̮̼̝͚͕̞̟̝̦̞̗̱̝͔͍̹̯͍̠̟̜̠͔̹̹̯̬͍̳̻̼̣̥̜̘̭̰̩̟̫͕̙̫͓̳̮̝̠̭̺͕͈̖͓̠̞͙̮͉̝̪̲͖͉̘̠̙̭̰̯̺͚͇͎͈̳͐̐̉̍̈́̆́̀̎̽̑̽̉̀̈́̏͑͌͗͊͗̍͆̾̆͌́̆̈́̉̀̅̍͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̭͇̱̙͎̗̮̳͍̩̱̺͕̻͎̪̥̩̮̙̘͎̝̜̗̲̳͚̤̻̰̘̰̫͇̣̩̙̹̘̘͙̩̘͙̹̘̟̠̥̭̘͕͍̗̝̖͍̪̩̝̦͉͓̞͓͍̯͇͓̮̝̤̺̲̫̞͎̯̣̘̻̝̲͍̮̼̗͈͙͚̱͚͙̻͇̟̦̩̹͎̍̎̈́̒̀̄̌̋̽͑̇̓̐͌̀͒̈̐͌̾̓̊̋̈́͆͒̅̋̅̃́̐̒̈́̓̐̅͒̈́̓̇͊̌̾́̃̓́̔̍́̏̔̈̈̈̐̆̀͋̔̆̂̅̾̈́̈́̂́͛̀͛̅̽͊͑̃̅̈͂͋̾̈́͊͋͊̿̔́̈́̓̆͐̄̀̌́̓́͑͒́̑̀͗̅͆͗̅̽̇͒̓̍̀̽͐̾̄̌̀̑̇̎̊͑̈́́̒͊͆̃̎͌̈́͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̛̦̤̤̰̘̱̮͈͍̩̗̯̱̳̲̰̺͇̘̹̫̙̹̬̳̲͔͓̬͍̜̣̥̜̝͔̱͈̖̦̱̥̪̳̖̱͇͇̲̦͔̘̻̖̰͙̳̼̥̣̮͕̭̬̲͙͍̰̳̻͈͚̟̯̲̫͎̙̼͓̬̖̙͕̪̞̯̲͎͉͔̣͈̤̭̮̬̳̜̯̝̦͖̞̤̤̼̬̱̤͕̳͔̞̹̝̘͚̼͇͖̰̜͓̬̞̺̎̔̀́̾̒́̾͌͌͋̂̅͊̂͌̋̍͆̀͋́͌̑̒̅͌̋̿̋̒̀̄̌͛̓̉̈́̊̆͌̌́͛̇̆͐̌̒̐̄̀̆̏̄̇͋̒̈́̍͛͊̎́̃͛͊̍͂̅͌̈͂̀̍͌͋̀̂͗̉̓̉̂̎̈̔̊́͒̆̽̌̾̅̉̿͋̉̅͊̋͗̌̔̌̐̀̏̃̿̃̓̂̎̏̈́͂̅̍̉̿̉̉̽́̾̓̅̊̎̎̊̒̐́̋̆́̑̆̎̌͒̀̆́̇͋͐̾̇̈́̃̈̓̔̿̽͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͇̤̜͇̫̯͙̺̲̹̙̪͔̬̠̪̞̪̺̠͈̮̩͎̹̖̟͙̼̥̭͍̩̘̥̠̺̳̳̖̪͇̝͙̘͖̝͈̹̘̠͕̫̮̱͚̼̫̭͙͉̜̳̠̤͓̜͓̝͇̖̞̣̱̰̘͈̟͚̉̉͂̈́̏̀͗͆̽̇̆͑͗̈͗̓̽̂͂̂͌͗͌̊͂͛̎̓̽̿̆̀͛̋͂̔̀̎͋̑̆̇͑͌̀̊̊̅͛̄̐͋̐͌͌͆̓̓̐̾̐͆̀̒̔̇͗̂̒̓̈̏̌͆͆̍͒̉̃̆͂̇͐͛̐̆̔͂͋͌͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḏ̷̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̙̠̘̗͍͙̮̭͖̺̠̺͍͈͖͓̟̝̲͕̥̗̤̲̖̮̜̖̖̯͔̯̪̞͚͔͖̫̣̲̲͖͇͓͇͙̜̤͚͔̪͙̦̻͎͈̬̖̭̙̖͙̱̖͍̹̫̳̬̠͍̞͖̰̠͇̣͈̬̪̰̰̰͖̞͓̲̺̳̩͎̼̦̮̠̙̝̘͚̯̹̬̤̞͖̳̗̼͎̼̠͍͙̝͚̥̠͓̙̦̣̙͇̦̥̯̙̳̮͇̱͉͔̼͙̟̗͙͙͚̝̺̱̰̥̠̹̠̱͉̬̲̜̜̗̬̲̲̤̫͉̫̭̞͚͉͚̺͍͙̼͚̪͙͕͕̻͙͎̖͉̤͉͔̙̳̱̮͍̫͚͉̜̻͈̙̥̖̹̞̪̬͕̼͍͔͚̪̖̙̩̼̥̖̱̪̜͇̺͈̣̟͋͂̇̾͌̏͑̃̎̌͛̏̊͒̇̍̂̐́̆͒͌̉̈́̈́̀̈́̎̔̐̇͌̍̿̇͂̇́͛̾͆̈̈́̈́̓̅͆̓̔͒̄̃̊̿̀̎̓́̽̋̓̐͐͊̅́̒͌̈́̓̌̏̌̐̎̏̇̈́̊̿͛͒̎͒̀͑̅͂̏̊̀̍͑̃̓̋̆̅̉́̇̌̓̆̏̓̎͆̄͆̾͗͌̀͗̋̈̎͐̀̾̈͐͑̌͒̊͌̔̐̔̀̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙̪͔̫͕̭̙̗̟̬̝̙̙͍̱̹̹͎̫̻̯̲̬̼͓̬̮̥̯͈͎̫̖̼̰̖̭͈̩͓͉̬͉̼̮̦͓̼̦̣̞̤̬͈̣͍̪͇͇͔̰̠̲̯̠̤̳̱̖͔͓̼̳͎͖͖̘̥̯̺͓͉̜̰̖̮̻͙̖̞̪͙̗͓̙͈̱̦̙͇̯̤̜̦̻̗̮̩̜̯̯̝̠̒͆̈́̈̉̍͂̆̔̾̈̇͆̾̅̓̃̈́̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅĉ̷̡̧̛̛̛̳̤̳̦̹̻̖͈͙̣̥̲̻̪͕̘͍͔̺͍̘̲̳̦̳̠̰̩̣̹̜̙̠͓͎̖̦̳͙͍̙̙͓͎͕͓̰͚̥̰͛̾͗͌̃͊̈̈́̔̇̒̎͂͛̈͗̎͋́̅̏̀͋̑̈̐̐̅͋̀̈́̾̍̅̆͑͊̔̔͋̍͊̑͒́̊́̅̾͗̾̉̐̑͛̂̈̉̑͑̆̀̆̐́͗̆̄̐̓͒̍͊̍͊͂̉̅̐͑̈́̌̇̒̏̿̓͐̑̏̇̀͐̓͒̇͐̀̎͋̍̄̏̏̈́̉̓̀͐̄̊̃͆̄̒̒͂̉͗̈͑̽͋̉̀̐͂̓͑̏͌̾̐͒̿̈́̈́̓͑̓̊̎̄̊̓̈́̓̈́̈̉͗́̈́́̒̄̒̄̇̑͊͐̂͗̏͛̓̏̈̈̅̑̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̨̡̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̟̲͚̼̣̱̥̩͖̜̖̖̝̳̣̩͖̟͍̝̥͕͓̣̱̮̞̘̰̗̠̱͓͓̼̮̳͓̥̲̪̟̜̪͈̗̱̜͔͙͚̗̳̻͙̖̞͙̹̮̟̀̽̎̿͆͆̿̿̅̅͌̌̽́̉̒̈́́́̓͂̽̒̂̈́́̌̀́̈́̔̑̑͐͋̃͆̄̑̉̾̌̒͋̿̊̈́̈́́̄͛̾̈́̀̒̓̓͆̾͗͆̏̆̎̉̓̇̈́̔͌̉̐́̄̃͆́̾̈́̏̿̍̅̏̇̈̈́̏́̽̑̃̀̾͊̿̓͑̒̋̾̈́̐̋̊̃̊̈́̓́́͑̎́̓̑̎̓̊͂̽́̏̽́̒͗̆̎̀̓̈̓̈́̐̉͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝į̴̢̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̺͚͇̙̯͍̜̮̼̳̣͉̜͎̜̪̹͔͈͍̝̘͉͕̹͍͓̳̪̖̼͉̫̟̪̺̥̞̤͈̖͓̜̭̣̰̥͈͙̝͕̥̙͈̙̦͔̠͔͉͇̩͕̘̰͉̪̰͎̻͕̼̫̤̰̲͙͇͔͕͇̰̹͕̩̦̼̟̮͕̼̝͙͎̻͈͔̙̪̤̳̫̣̩̤̫̰̬̱̭̘̲͎̣̟̥̥̱̭̼̜̞̟͎͖̙͙̱̦̯̩͕̩̙͎̲̰͍̟͈͚͎̼̰̺̥̭͍͉̦̗̦̯̞͚̣̯̝̲̮̥̤̪̘͇͉̜̼̈̌̑̈̇̍͆̌͆̅̍̀̈̈́͌̉̿͛̍͂̌̑͋̋̈́̏̒͗̈́̔́́̈́̊̋̂̑̈́̈́͊̔͂̾̿͋̀̍̄̾̌͗̇͗̒́̉̆͐́͒͐̽̆͋̆̀̓͊͑̓̋̈́̏̇̈́̉͛͒́̈́̅̐̋͆̃́̀̀̂̅̇͆̾̇͗͒̔͑̽̽̽́̑̂̿́̒̿̄̊͋̔̒̓͒͋̈̀͑̌̌̿̂͐͊̊̋̀͋̀͌̈́̽̈́̌͂̐͒͗̓̅̄͗͛͌̀̄͊̓͆̐̄̋̔͋̔̾̐̀͒̈́͐̽̄̂́̓̑̉̀͆̍̾̎͂̇̂̽̑̌̾̈́̈̃̈̔̿̿̒̌̾͗̍̍́̽̅̓̔͊͆͂͊͊̾͊͋̀̒̇̇͐͌͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̦̱̬̻͍̪͇̫̣̘͓̞̞̮̲͓̲̲̜͇̟̖̼͖̦̖̳̜͚̘̤͓͍͚͖͔̗̜̱̺̫͕̭͉͈̳͇͓̟̜̹̜̲̲̼̟̠̪͔͎͉̥͚̜̭͍̹͖̭̫̩̦͖̻̙̬̙̩̥̹̣̗̘̩͈̯̻̫̦͍̣͖̤̥͕̳̬̺͓͔̣͈̹̹͕͓̊̎̍͂̇̇͂̍̈́̋̍̃͊̌̇̿̈́̎̓̆̈̔̃́͋̐̀̆͊̀͋̉̑͛̒̿͊̐̈́̈́̇̔͌̅͗̍̄͑̐͋͐̽̌̿̀͗͂̒̈́̅́̃͋̂̅̾̏͛̇͛͛͋͗̈́̅͑͐̀͊͛̈́̂̂̈̈̏̎̏̓͑̋̊̂͗͐͗̄͛͊́́̀̿͐͒́̀̄͆̐̉̂̔̅̈́̾̍͊̑̒̍̈́̾̏̉͋̇͗̉̆̽̆̈́̇͆̓̍͛̈́̋̿̑̍̃̈́͆̈̃̋͒̔͛̈́͗̓͗̎͛̍͑̍̅̈́̉̂̏͊̑̒͋̈́̾͌̾͆̈́͌͌̃̃̊̒̍̋͗̎̈́͑̅̅̓̑͌̽͌͆̽̔͌̏̽̐͑̊̏̈́̂̀͑̆̉̄̒̈́̋̍̿̔̃̈́̃̾̒̌̆̈̈́̀̽̈́̔̆͑̀̎̿̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝n̴̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͇̯͇̯̠̗̥̠͉̖̻̼͙͔̮͖͔͔͙̻̣̱͔͙͎̘̯̖̬̩̦͖̞͚̥͙̲̫̠̝͚̱̦̺͎͙̬̗̱̩͔͍͕͇̥̠̰͓̗͕̩͙̞̫̥͖͓̣̣̼̥͈̘̤̫̮̟̙̹̜̹͙̰̟̥̗͉͔̞͎̣̱̳̺͚͕̼̤̗̥͉͚͈̩̺̹̤͉͎̯̝̭̯̳͓̝̣̜͎͚̗̦̞̻̯̺̟͕̭̟̝̟̖͔͍̳̮̝͙͕̻͉͇̮̰͍̬͉͇̲̜̖̬̲͌̐̐̉̎̔̀̏̄̉͑́̒̿̈́͌̊̔͗́̉́̀̽͌̅̑̀͂̄̎̈́̀̂̔̎͂̆͆͂͊͆̉̂̊̾̒̓͋͒̈́̽̄̇̔̍͗̇̔́̒̀̏͆̈́̅͐́̈́̌̒̃͊̈́̋̃̐̂̍͐̆̀̀͂͗̓͊̈́̈͗̂̈́́̍̃͗̋̐̀̄̀͒̋̎͆̉̀͊͋̿̄̀̏͒͂̏̇̿̋̀̔̇͐̎̾͋͊͑͂̂̔̃̈̓̉̓̉͗̈́͆͒̀͒̑̈́͗͆̽̄̆͐̓͑̐̌̆̈́̔͂͋̋̇̿̇̉̈́͊́̇̋̎̎̾̒̃̈́̏͒͛̑̔̐͊̈͋̋̌̎̃́̎͑̊́͐̔̌͋̊̿̅͛́̈́̌́̌̊̈́͑̽͆̃̂̈́̂̃̔̑̈̀̂̔̓̌̌́͂̓̏́͋̀̐̓͗̈́̍̂̓͒͑̏̈́̅̓͊́͛̄́̀̽̌͂̇̌͑̀͌̓̎̀̐̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅa̸̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̛̞̮̼̥͕̰̗͎͓̲̮̦͚͕̙̰̙̙̭̟̰̫̦͕̭̯̘̜͕͖͉̦̝̲̮͇̠̜͓͔̱̗̗̰̠̦̠͙̜̪͖̪͚̖̬̫̟̼̙͈̘̬̮̦̮̳̖͍̮͕̫͕̙͖̟̦̞͈̻̹̟̘̲̥̼͙͉̲̘̫̩͖̣̗̠̲̹̙̯̪̲̩͕̭͖̹͉̤͚̯̦͓̗̤̮͉̖̟͓̯̭̝̬̖̝̤̙̮̘͙̞͈̯̟̦̭͚̖̤̩̞̫͓̞̰͖̮̗̰̮͍̪͈̪̺̐̆͌̆͒̓͊̄̆̄͗͗͊͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̶̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̼͖͙͙̝̜̮͇̖̥̭̪̜̜̠̮̜̤̪̣͉̗̟̮̬̫̞̹̼̩͎̲̣̘̤̱̠̝̪͖͙̥̖̻̼̙̞͔̯̺̻̯͎͙̘͓̩̱͙̜̬̻̙̬̤̩̰̤̠̼̲͉̞̣̹̭̝̯̙͙̠̟̲̠͙̯͓͍̟̗̮͙͕̺̖̖̯̖͖̰̜̼̹̞̠̞̱̣̮̪̦͎̳̜̭̩͔̜̥̣͚̳͇̘̤̮͇̣̯̦͔̘̯̻̫͇̭̰̗̞̝̤̤͇̬̭̲̞̯͉̠̖̲͚̻̺̹̹̫͈̥̜͎̙̬̦͇̙̻̳̱̟͓͎͓͉̖̝͇̳̯̻̘̱̲̖͕͙̭͕̱̦̜͉͈͙̆͛̃̐̂͂͑̃̎͗̐̇͗̓͐̈́̇́͊̅̒́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅy̶̢̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̰̘̹͈͔̭̭̰̘̰̬̭̣̞͈͚͎̯̻̟̗͉͍̟͖͓̬̥̲͙͙͉̤̣̱͍̭̙̙̖̳̥͖̤͓͇͚̪̲̜̙͚͈̟͖͕͇͎̳̞̗̮̽̓̔͆͛͊̾̂̈́̋͒̅͑̅̇̽͋̓̌̂͋̍̓̀͆̍̓͗͗͑̅̅͐͛̂̀̑͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̞̥̩͇̱̖̮͖̙̙͖̞͔̳̣̱̲͖̦̺̳͙̖͚̝͖͔̯̜̠̗̭͈̣̟̜̱͖̤̝̪͓̱̗͕̰̩͙̬̟̱͓̹̦̫̳̤̰̖̹̲̻̯͍̭̬̻̩̱̲͖̘͈̠͕̤̜̮͉͚̝̱̫̝͓͍̱͚̺̦̤̤̗̮̘̥̦͔̗͙̲̬̞̙͓̤͓̣̦̜͙̦̝͇̤̭̱̝̝̗͔̼̮̮̺͓̺͓͇͔̜͈̥̯͈͕̥̭͍͔͈̘̤̫̠͚͖̮̹̻̤̥̩̼͖̖͕̝͕̻̤̱͕̫̭̹̜̞̙̫͖͚̟͈̜͓̦̺̫̣̠̲̫͕̲̲͓̫͓͓̙̼͍͙̮̤͔̩̭̞͍̩͔̙͓̼̻̪̩̻̣̺̜̟̖̗͆̽͋͆͒̃̈͑̃́̍̍̎̒̽̍̽́͆͊͋̃͐̈́̊̄̇̆͋̉̾̈́́̇̅̽̓͋̆̓̀̀́̽̃͌́͌̿̍̌̄̊̃̒̌́̊͂͊̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̷̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̠̟͔͙̞̳̙͈̹͖̰̙̰̺͎̭̜͉̬͖̭̜̲̝̞͇̞̦̦͉̱͕͈͖̼͖͎̼̭̤̮͇̦̜̰̹͉̳͍̥̫͎̤͚̭̭͖̳̮̦̺̦̙̫̮̥̳̪͈̫͔̝̰͙͚̤̭̟͈̼̘̬̬̥̩͇̪̺̗̝̥͕̯̞̦̩̟̦͇̹̹̺͖̫̣̤̙̻͈͉̫̩̲̜̝͉̘̳̗̣̹̭̣̘͇̮̻̗̫̖̼̩͚̜̮̭̣̺͙̭̤̣͖̖͙̘͕̩̜̹͕̘̩̩͇̣͓̋͛͒̒́̽̔́̋͂̓͐̄̽̑̔̾͂̔̃́̐̓̾̏͑̓̑̍̿́͛́̾̓̋͋̍̀̀̈́̾͋́̿́̓̏̃̈́͛̀̾̉́͒͋̓̅͐̎̇̆̌̔́̈́̈͌̅̅̍̍̄͒̋̂̋̈́̈́̎̒͛̍̅͊͒̃̊̐̉̇̅̔̊̊͌̊́̆̿̏̑́͑̏̓̋̒̌̾̐̎͒̔̍̃̏͒̓͋͑̈͑̈́̒͋̔̀̈́̌̋͋̊̈́̄͋̈́̈̾̎̈́̍̈́͂̌͑̆̂͛̓̈̓̊̀́͋͒́͛̈́̏̇̋̃͆̈́̓͒̿̀̑̃́̈̂̎͗́̋̒̀̃̉͑̈̔̔͗͒̄̉͂̒͗̉͑́͒̊͌͒̎̀͑̏̂̋̈͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̷̡̨̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̤̘͇͈̻͕̥͎̖̰̯̲̪̰̟̪͇͚̰̻̪̼̩̩͚͎̻͖̞͓̪̪͓̙̤͈̣̺̫͕̹̼̘̻͚̦̻̪̥̻̬͙̬̖̫̼̯̯̬̫̠͓̬̜̤̠̮̲̬͍̱̫͉͕̼̭͔̪̥̞̖̤̮͉̼̩͓̩̹̣̣̹͈̖̦͉̤͍͍̭͇̘̹̟̭͚̫͇͓͈̞̦̥̳̗̬͍͕̦̰̝̜͈̘͚̠̻̱̳̼̠̖͎̗͈̗͓̭͓̱̟͈̯̘̖̪̣̟͔͙͍̣͚̲͍̖͖̜͖̱̟̰̬̖̣͉̣̦͚̻̖̙͔̝͚̗̬̪͉̗͈̜̩͉́͊̑̏͑̏̐̔͊͆̅͐̇̑̓̒̑̍̓́̄̀̋̈̈́̌̇̂̏́̊̑͒̆̿̃̏̄͆̐̍̄͂̉̊͋̊̔̔̈̾̇̓̒́̍̃̓̇͗́̎͗̎̈̈́͆̂̂̽̂̈̌̌͐̌̓̒̃̄͑̿͆̍̈͑̊̈̈́̉̈́̐̉͗͒̏̋̓̄̐̔̅̅͆̏͂̅̀̓̾̎̀̄̌̊̀͊̓̎͌̊͂̅̓́́̎̀̓̃͛̊̎̊̉̈́̌̑̓̾̀͆̂͒͊̂͆͆̔̑͛̿̾́̀̀̎̓́̆̑͒̀̾̌̑́͐̑̌̄̿̐̾́̈́́͑͂̄̌̿̑̂̅̈̿̑̓̇̌̄̇̿͗͊̽̑͆̌̒̇́́̀͌̉͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅý̴̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̬̝̣̟͉̟̳͎̲͉̙̻͇̥̗̙̥̰̮͈̟̺̠̻̼̥̬̺̪͍̩͙͓̦̱͕͓̜̳͓͋͗̏̾́́͗̒̓̿̂͐̋͋̽̇̉̈́͊̓͋̿̾̑͌̿̉͗̆̀͑̒͌͐̿̇̑́̆͊̾̊͗́̀͑́̂̓̈́͒̓̀̓̐͐̃̌̇͒͌͆̇̌̐̍̉́̆͗͊̏͛̏̿̒͆͒̀͊́̈́̊̓̈͌͌͊͛̀͛̈͐̾͋͊̓͊̏͋̾͐̒̄͌̾̋̓͐̊̐̊͌̓̽̊̈̍̄̎̽͌̂̏͐̽̀̅̂͛͋͋͗̀̆͊̈́̂̓͒͐̎̌̄͂͆͌̄̈̎͆͊̓̑̂̆̀̈̇̓͋͋͆̊̓̌́̍̈͑̂̉́̃̈́͗̈́̈͗̆̅͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝m̴̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͇͈͎̰̙̳͔̟̣̖͍̯̮͔͍̠̪͉̥͈̹̺̥͔̻͔̣̮̱̖̫͕̻̥͍͖͓̤͔͖̹̯̹̤͕͕̗͓͔̼̳̪̬̰̜̻͈͖̪͍̭̣͙̙͕̖̭̰̬̜̫̬̺̠̰̟͍̯̟͉̝̤͈̺̻̞̮̦̯͇̝̫̝͖̻͇̟̪̠͍͓͕̟̤̹͎̦̩͍̙̭̰̞̤͇͚͈̫̱̠̭͙̩͖̟̻͚̣̻̯̣̬̱̘͙͈̮̝̮̥̹̣͙̥̭̯̪̩͓̱̪̪͔̘̺͎̳̳͙̠̣̞̗̔̽̍͌̊̅͛͛̈̒͐̇̎͆͂̔̾̌͆͛̇́̽̃̐̿̐̔̽̈́̐̒̀̍̽́̍̿̎̓̈͌̃̓̈̍̈́̈́̉͊̀̽̐͗̀͛̿̓̈́̓̊̆̀̿̏̈̔͌͛͛̔͒̿̓͋̌̍̂̂͆̅̂̈́̐͌̎̉̈͛̑̇̎̈́̓̅̿̀̔̀̓̒͊̎̓̈́̊͂̀́͐͌̉̅̀̄̃̀̆̂̾̅̋͑͛̔̃͋̆̐͒̔̽͛́̀̇̂̄̈́̒͆̾͒̈́̔̈́̓͊̓̅̿̅̓̀̀̅́͗̓́̂̒͊̑̓͆̉̽̏̓͗̓̿̽̏̋̔̈́͊̈́̽́̎͊̈́̎̇̑́̎̍̃̉̌̒͛̎͑͐̽̎͛͒̓̆̽͒̊͆̂̈́͌̽͗́̈̊͗͑̒̀͑̓̓͆͑̈́͋͋̀̑̉̽̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̵̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̧̧̧̛͕̲̘̩͎̭͉̪̪͇̩̩̺̠̗̤̬̱̲̣̝̫̱̣̺̪͎̰͎̮̼̹͚̝̭̬̳̩̰̫͖̻̟̹͙̪̭̖͔͓̫̲͖͉͙̝͙̰͎͙͔̯̯̝̠̝͈̤̗̯̼̬̬̖͈̼͓͎̗͈̪͓͇̪̟̥̤͇̩̬͇͉̳̗͚̭͓̙͖̠̣̠̼̲̞̮͎̦̝̳̦͖͉̟̪̱̹͂̽́̃̈̈̈́̓̌͒̽̿̈́͑̂͂͛̀̀͂̀́͂͛̀̾̏̀̃͌̇̍̈̋͌̓̌̇͛͊̋̇̓̈́͒͆̍̽̓̈̓̓̍̒͑̀̈́͗̈́̓̀͒̅́͐̽́͗͆̋͐̓͐̒̿̂̐̓͌͊̀̊̀̂̔̂̇́̋͑̅͊̌͛͐̊̔͌̅̄̒̓̓̍̿͌̎̔͑̾̋͊̃̓̎̒̓͐̀̃͐̅͆͐͐̊̐̈̏̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅṙ̵̨̧̢̨̧̛̪̻̠̖͕̟͈͓̬̯̘͖͉̮͖̥͕͍̥͉̼͉̙̤̠̟̗͈̖̻̞̪̮̼̜͉̱͕͇̪̽͗̆̾̉̀̋͗̄̍́͒̔͊́̋͒͑̒̇͊̈̓͋̑́̓̿̈̋͂̎͂́̊̒͑̋͆̅̂͐͌̈̈̄̉̒̇̑̈́̎̍̂̇̊͛̌̒̂̋̓͊͂͑̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅę̸̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̛̖̻͍̰͔̼̙͕̖͙͙͎͓̱̭͎̜̖̺̩̳͇͓̱̼̗̰̤̱͉̖̗͎̮͍̬̮̩͔͚̖̗͓̲͈̤̝̥̻͓͚̟̰͔͍̹̭͓̖̹͖̭̬̮̤̠̟̹̫͍̣̭̪͔͚̖̹̙͍̞̫̝̪̤̯͚̯̻̯̪͚̦̺̖̭̤͓̝̲͍̻͂̿͑͆͑́̾͂̎̂̈́̈́́̀̇͌̿̔̇̄̌̔̈̂͆̃͑̈́͌͌͊͋̈̇̈́́͊̈̉͑̃́̈́̓̿̌̀̏̀̊̀̓̿̋͒̀̾͑̃̆̅̀͊͑̽̎̑͋͛͒̿͋̑̀̾̈́̊̂̎̌͌̒͆̓͒̓̋̔̾̈́̐̎̿̒̀̑̉̒́͛̐̒̑̄͂͑̈̂͐͌͆̽̓͋̑̐̽̈́̿̆̄̑̎̉͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̡͚̖͍̦͇̼͔̪̲͕̩̳̗̯̞̲̬͇̱͈̪̻̠̦̲̲͚̥̬͇͕̖̮̮̣̉̒̋̀͋͋̆͜͜â̶̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̼͖̙̱͖̭͇̫̱͈̮͇̼̬͇͇̠̖̰̝̞̙̩̩̻̠̩͚̘̞͖̱̟̤̰̲̩̳̪͕͎̪͎̺̥͎̭̞͇̲̻͖͓͓͚͓̫̜͙̰͇͕̘̼̙̣̼̖̪̣̣̪̹̺͔͚͖̤̭͎̙͚̜̗͈͙̬̱̱͖̼̗̻̼̠̺̞̻͎̗̤͕͚̪͙͓̳̩̤̟̰̱̼͎͍͔̱̲͓̜̗̰̮̘̭̪̝̯̜̠̳̹͓̣̣̜̬͚̠̪̠̖̩̩̩̫͕̫̤̠̝̟͙̠͈͖̜̞̪̭͖̫̠͓̦͖̩͕͍̬̟̙̜̼̝̮͖̗̥̯̮̥͖͓͙̞̣̲̱̹̼͓͇̥̘̳̯̯̳̺͈̰͍͈̱͔̘̹͈͓̼̟̦͚̝̏̈́͗́̇̎͐̿̈́̅̆̇̉͌̋̎̎͂͌̎̎̽͋̄̆̋̃̆̒͑̆̄͐̈́͗̈́͌̈́̂̉̏̂̄̏̀́͂̓̎͐̔͌̂̈́̐͋͂͛̏̿̐͋̉̇̓̀͊͂̂͊͋́̒̐͐͒͒͋̋́̂̽̃̎̓͗̽̊̍̅̌́̀͂͐͛͂̓͑̓̌̽͗͊̆͛̍̌̀̈́̍̏̐͂̽̈́͋̈́͑̽̆̋͒͑͊̇̌̉̋̀̉̓͂͌̉͑̈́̐̽̅͆̿̈̈́̾̋͛́̑́̇̅̇̃͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̴̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͍͖̺̹͈̲̦͓̣̞̺̼̥̘͙̣̯̯͈̦̙͚͕͈̥̦̺̪͔͈̭͙̘̣̠̘̳͖̭̦͚̻̭͚̳̰̖̘͚̠͎̩̯̘̯͇̪̣͚͔͓̗̝̝̠̗̣̬̹͖̦͙̩̮̮͍̦̯̻̣̳̫̬͉͓͇̙̭̗̗̠̩̰̳͍͎̭̱̜̩͇͓̺̤͔̞͓̥̜̞̦̫͈̖̻͕̪͈̩̮̗̻̭̺͚̦̜̱̱̗͈̹̗̯̟͔͍̜̤̲͙̤̠͙̭͔̩̭͎̹̪̲̯͉̱̩̞̭̙͈̖̭̜͇̟͓̩͇̠̞͓̲̬̖̰̬͉̫̻̫̙̦͎͎̩͍̬̓͑̓̒͋̓͑̑̈̈́̽͑̂̓̄͂̅́͒̀̊̀̐̈́̎̀̇̽̓͒́̀̿̀̄́̎̔̑̔͐̉̊̏̍̅͐͛̿̃̿̂͆́̿̇͋͋̀̍́͂̃̿̈́͒̎͐̆͛̽̌̍̓́̉͑̀̄͊͆͐̒̀͆͒̄͐̇̾͊̾̈́̉͐̉̅̅͌͊͐͗̀̇̃̍̀̄̓̏̽́̇̈́̎̂̑̑̀̓̃̍̋́͐̎̑͌̄̈́̉͋̈́̀͒͑̑̾̍͗̔̿̓̉͌̌̂̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅd̷̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͓̱͈̲͕̪̩̝̙͈̬̙̫̮̔̈́̍̾͐̌̎̅̏̓̑͐̅̑͋̍͊̉̈́̅̈́̍͌̐̄̈̈́̍́̊͆͒̉̽̓̔̄̓͐̄̍̈́̀̌̆̏̓̈́̊̈́͂̐̄̿̆̓̓̀̊̈́͑̓̊̈̔̉͛̈́̓̐̔̀͌̃͆̄́͆̒͌̑͗́̀̂̍͛̅̈̃̓̔̃̂̈́̍̍̈́̿͊̈́̄̾́̈́̑̇̌͒̊͋̌̊̃̈́̓̾̐́̃̈́͌̄̾̐̇͒͆̉̇̐̂̾̽̈́̀͂̔̂̇͂͑̄̾̏̃̀́̉̊͆͆̒̀̑̄͂̏̊͂̽̎̊͊͗̏̿͌̎̃̉̓̑̉̓͊͆̀̈̀́̌̄̎͛̋̓̈́̏̊̔͗̀̎̋͊͒̈́̓̿͒͛̈̐͒̿͐̋͗͂̈́̏̇̉̃̏̀͒͂̓̿̓̂̉̓̈̀̈́͛́̂͆̀̆̔̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̢̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̧͖̗̹͉̹̠̦͚̹̹͈̻̩̣͕̼͔̻̮̳̱̮̝̖̘͚̩̲̹̰̻͚̲͈̗͇͙̪̗̦̺̰̦̱̻̙̹̣̫̪͈̦͍̞̱͎̻̠̼̘̙͓̳̜͕̰̙͎̱̦̬̬̻̟̙̭̫͎̱̯͇̹̦̳̳̩̬͚̦̭͚͌̋̄́̾̈͒̓̆͌̄̈́̑̎̿̂̉̿̔͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅĮ̷̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̝̯̭̜̜̩͔͙̯͙̣̻͔̝͈̰̠̗̣̬̼̠̲͔̦̞̿͗͂͌̑̍̂̓̅̃̏̀͋̎̀͆̑͌͐̈́̒̓͆̋̾̒̚͝'̸̡̢̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͇̝̖͈͇͙̲̼͍̦̘̟̮̰͎̗̤̰̻̯̺̣̱͙̜̱̱̩̝͍̥̯̱̘̰̤̬̞̮̦̜͍͙̻͕̖̰̯̥͍̺̖͖̞͔̘̝̱̲͉̖̗͔̹͈̘̙̮̝̙̟̩̝͚͇̬̜͙̯̱̥̠̬̼̬̳̲̙͓̩̙̺̣̣̪̩͕̳̥̲̺̳͔̩̞̳̻̖̮̥̰̣̳͍͇̭̗͍̳̲̮̠̣̥̱̻͔̗̳̤͓͓̣̹̳͇̼̤̱̳̩̹̠̰͚̝̺͍̰̰͔̦̳̝̜̳̘̳͇̻̬̲͖̹̘̩̖̯̗̼̤̮̣̫̹̙͍̞̰̹̫̖͙̜̬͔̦͇͕̞͈̟̥̳͔̰̫̝̬͎̹̭̤̬̹̜̳̗̜̳̳̘͍̖̦͕̻͖̜̞̤̱̻̭͔̻͙̹̞̼̝̲̩͙̱̥̦̥͇̺̹̭̥̋̉͊͂̿̂͊͋̊̔͌̋̔́͋̉̏̐̿̑̾͗̑̑̈́̂̾̏̊͂̊̿̈̃̽̔́̌͂̈́͌͌̒͌̏̔̌̎̊́͂̂̎̈̎̀̀̾̈̏̅̿͛̈́͑͆͌̓͑͊̉̅̂̈́̇͑́͑̆̀̍̎̑͂͊̐̒̊́͌̒̑̅̋́̈́̄͒̐̆̈́͗̿̑́̈́̇̀̈́̉̊͂̋̍̽̒͗̑̊̐̎͌̎͐̒̿̾͛̒̊̑̈́̈́͂̐̾͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̨̨̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̙͙̗͍͙̱̜̬͎̗̠͈̭̰̫̮͖̼̙͖̝̜̹̘̻̪͓͓̩̹͍̫͙̰̞̙̤̲̦̠̞͍̙͙͚̙̞̤̝̰̰̹̺̘̫̜͈̟̪̮̞̩̲͎̞͉̗̙̹̖̟̗̰͇̤̹̹͔̮̳̦̤̘̙̟͈͈̞̯̲̤̘͓̫͓̯͍͖͔̤̗͎̘͈̗̱̳̫͔͇͍̟̟͉͙͉͉̯̪͍̖͚͔͎̖̝̙͎̮̪̼̰͍̺͖̰̼̳̫͔̮͍͕͍͖̠͓̬̙͙̗̮͕͔̙̱̮͕̟͖̮͖͓̤̮̖̹̖̫̲̤̖͙̬̹̰̹̲̟̦͈̥̦̩͕̝̻̫̖̩̗̰͓̻̙͍̮͉̩͓̮̻̥͚̞̭̘͕̜̗͍̯͚̙̻̙̩̳̘̟̲̖̎̈́̂̾͊͊̔̔͒̇̈́͗͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̹̳̱̝̻̭̱͕̥̱̲̬́̀̒̏͌͛̌̔̓̇̀͗̇̐̓̿͗̊̍̈̽̂͂̆́̂͂̊̆͗͛̓̐̎̀̈́̊́͛̾͗̈̆͆̇̈̈́͒̈́͗̐̒̌͛͛͌̌̐̄͗̇̓̽̇͆̈́͐͐͆̓̂͑̍̂̽͐̑̇̒̇͛͛̆̉̄̂͋̅̏̐̆̉͌͐̍̅̐̏̔͗̎̉͋̄͒͗̈́͑̈̃̅̇̾̃̾͂̿͒̌͛̎̐͛̆͑́̏̀͆̽̽̾̋̎̓̀͆͆̌̊͌̍͂͋͒̎̇́̽̓́̽͂̾̆̍̾́͋͑̇̾̔̎͐̃̿̌̈̑͛͂̈̔̅̈́͊̓̐͋̋̾̽̑̎̐͂͌̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̶̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̧͔̖̥̭̣͉̫̭̱̗͇̺̻̱͖̣̹̹͇̜̟̜̲͈̣̣̙̭͍̥̼͕̘͎̜̟̹̣̥͕̱̬̞̤̼̱͕̟͉̟̖̯̘͍̱͖͖̭̬̣̘̠̰̠̖̝̪͙̰̖̳̗̟̖͇̼̖̖̺̮̩͍̀͒͊̈́̔̆͒̔̅̄̄͗̋͗̍̽̇͐͊̐̿͌̏̏̔̒̐̇̄̾̉̅̌͌̍̌̎̊̓͂̀̌̀̽̾̃͂͌̓̓̔̌̀͊̏̇̓̌̉̂̍̆̋͋́̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̵̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̰̮̦̤̬̪̹͇͔̝͔́̊̅͋͒̅̓̃̒̈́͋̍̓́̾̌̔̎͗̍̔̇̇́̆̉̇̓́́̎̈́̽̍̓̍͒̑́̄̿͑̎̏̇̽̎̃̆̔̾͋͐͛̿̂̓̃̔̀̿̾͋͊̍̆̈́̍̔̓̐̿̄̽̾͊̎̽̒̀̀͛͑̈͋̎̃̏̋͊͋̉̀̿̃̇̆̈́͑̎̆̒̀̾͐̈́̍͗̔̓͗́͊̽̌̊̋̿́̈͆͆̊̓́̌̌̇̍̽̑̓̾̍̓̇̈́̋̂͑͋̾̿̾̑͊͛͛̊̓̍̄̃̓͆͆́̔̅͒̒͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ȧ̸̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̛͉̞̠̘̖͔̳̪̗͎̹͕͇͙̺̣̰̮̪̯̲̝͈͖͙͕̣̺̣͇̠͍̦̰̼̥͎͕̙̩͚̼̤͉̘̯̺͖̹͔̲̘̫͚̭͚͓̺̼̜̪̣̖̞͈̠̟͙̹͉̱͉̥̰̩͍̰̜͖̮͓̺͈͇͇̘͍͎͙̬͔̠̦̖͎̰͙͈̙͎͇̹̞̙̻̗͇͔̹̼͕̠̝̦͓͓̘͔̩̜̠͉̻̮͙̥̬͎̠̠͔̠̗̼̪͙͔̖͕̯͕͎̞̹̙̩͇̘͚̪̱̰̹̻̱̻̺̻̥͙̤͔̘̺̹̳͍̤̖͍̗̳̩̞̜̤͕̥̫̫͔̫͎̟̝̭̻̪̜͕̱̜̗̘̙͎̤̟͔͎̼̼̳͕͕̯̣̰̜͓͇̠͔̫̞̮̙̘̺̜̘̥͎̮̝̘̦̳͎͔̻̤͕͇̿̉̾̆̄̃̈́̽́́̎͑̒̋̈́̔̍̽̑̎̀͛̿́͂͑̀̑̃̌͊̓́͆̎̐͛͆́̓͊̅͂̃́̔͐̍͋̃͌̀̈́̂̄̒͗͊̽́͊̔̓͂̐̒͆̄̽̓̎̃͋̏̈́̓̆̓͂̏͗̈́͋̿̏̀͂̈́̉̈͑́͋͊̔́̔͋̿̽̾̿̂̿̓̇̉̌̍̌̀̒̈́͆̓̈́̅̄́͑͒͂̈́̿̐̎̄̾͆͒̂̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͎̗̲̖͎̜͙̹̱̹̝̹̲̮̤̫͕̪̮͇̭͓̥̳͔̥͙͈͈̝̠̘͕̭̼̹̜̪͔̙̦̯͔͙̺̟͕̪͓̘̤͉͙͈̱̦̻͎̘̻̞̙̼̝̜̻̝̲̜̯̥̟̗̻͙̭̥̥̭̲̣̘̘̻̳͖̘̠̹̪̟͈̲̠͙̰͈̰͇͇̬͉͎͚̱̞̜̠̲͓̯̼̝̮̠̱͓̖͕̩̺̻͎̮̺̲̥̭͇͉̮̖̪̭̱̻̻̝͍̗͔̮̺̮̫͈̥͉̭̼̯̫͍̳͇̝̲͉͙̮̫̜̼͖̱͓̣͎̼͈̤̝̼̫͉͍͎͍̣͓͕͓̫͍͈̙̻̹̰͖̲͇̰̗̣̣̟̼̩͉̞̺̰̫͔̬̗̘͉͖̫͉̼̣͔̤̰̯̞͎͓͉̹̥̟̤̦̽͑͛̎͆̓̀͑̆̒̽̃̉̾̀̌̈́̈́̄̆̋̓͊̾̇͒͆̓́́̄͊̂͋̇̈́͆͒̓͑̎̇̊̀̄̊̃͋̏̒̃͐́͆̄̾̐̏̐̎̈́̓̀̈͌͗̈̇̓͒͆̈̊̋́͛̅̋͗͋͂̈́́͊̋̓͗̄̂͛̋̋̈͂́̆̅̍́̑̀͗͋̈̑͋͛̋̽́͛̉͆̔́̊͛̋̇́̀͐̑̃̃͛̇̈͋͛͗͌̐̃͆͂͒̌̄́́̆̈̉͒̌̈́̊̄͂̈́͑͑̐͋̊̾͆̂͑͌̓̏̽̉̽͆̈̓̊̌̉̍̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̻͚̯͖̣͉̘̠̙̥̟̬̜̫͍̩̹̟̣̦̣̖͔̰̫͚̦̰̯̭̭̦̟̰̹̗̲͚͍̫̲̘͓̘̩̖̦͉̱͖͈̻͎͖̙͈͓͈͎̼̮̯̮͇͈̗͔̹͔̗͔̮͓̝̬͍̭̰̥̪̣̦̬̬̼̫̤̭͖͍̭͈͍̹͈̫̦͎̖̯̺̺̦̮͉̫̟̳̹̭̀̐̽̿̾̄͊̿̑͒̓͗͆͐̔̊͋̑͂͊̿̓͛̀̈́̈́͗̓̓͗̋̽̑͛̍̑̀̅̃̐̆̏̐̽̑͊̿͐́̂̒̎̄͗̔̿̓̔̒̅̓̆̈́͛̀͌͌̂͑̀̓̓̎̔̊̑̄̌̄͂̋̓̌͋͛͋̓̾̓́̇̀̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅï̷̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̗̦̣͉̬͔̙̼̟͍̺̖̬̻͎͈̝̦̭͉̝̘̜̼̼̝̳̹̘̮̗̣̯̳͙͕̰̫̩̲͖̗̱̥̣͔͓̞̗̝̪̦͉̥̋̒̆͂́̋̐̌͗͐̑̀̋̄͂͊̍̈̿̆̒̑̇͌̇̇̾̇̊̃͋̀̽̈́̃̑͐́̆̈̀͗͊̾̾́̎͑̒̋̋̅͆̎͛̆̀̐͒͒̊̽̈̿̐̽̇̽̎́͑̂̿̽̓͌̓̓͆͆͑̌̆̅̈́̉̈́̀̾̐͆͒͊̓́́̀̐͂̋̆͂̓̈͋̎̍̊͌̈́̃́͗̒̔̆̋͋̍̌͂̄́͑̅͆̎̊̅̄̂̈́͌̌̊̉̒̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ń̵̨̢̧̛̛͍̜̗͚͎̥͙̼̳̯̗̟͚͉͉̺̤͎̮̰̲͉̪̗̯̰̤̗̗͙̠̟̙̩͕̯͕͉̬̥̗̘̱̫̯̙̦̭̼͇̮̲̖̯̯͎̖̳̠͇͋̑̔̐͋͗͆͆̈́͛̃̿͑͆̄͋́͐̐̇̍̔̽̆̿͊̉̌̐̌̍̓͌̉̓̂̐̈̄̆́̌̇̿͑̐̾͑̑̊͆̿͆̚͘͘͘͠͝ͅͅg̴̨̧̢̧̨̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̡͕͈̞̙̥̫̺͍̱͇̲͎͕̗̩͈̱̱̝̘̜͕̼̺̻͚͔͉̲̲̦͓͈͍̰̥͖̻̦̻͔̤̺̯̺̪̭̮̤̦̟̮̭̠̺͎̱̥͍̝̖̮̳͚͖̯̺̠̭̱̝̻͉̭̹͍͙͈̦̠̟̗͍̳̞̙̦̘͖͙̞̼͕̫̬̹͓̺̤͉̞͕͈̻̣̞̖̗̙̳̹̟̠̬͚͙̯̣͉̞͓͔̝̤͖̺̥͖͇̫̰̰̝̪͙̰̜̃͗̉͛̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛͙̺̫͍̘̤͙͙̞̲͇͇̥̬̪̖̠͍̩̞̞̫̩͚̭͓̱̰̥̯̪̮̩̥̻̖͈͓̳̳̫͇̙̠̲̹̤̘̬̜̼̻͎̙̗̤̻̦̟̥̼̟̪̜̩̯̠̻̪̮̱̤̥̦̯̣̬͓̺̲͉͎̪̺̤̘̰̺̝̪͇͚͎̖̦͎̠͈̩͓̞͚̪̤̗͉̟̼͍͉̬͉͔̩̗̫̦̘͈̮̤̙̣͎͕̗̱̹̰͇͓̞͓̭̤̬̣͎̫͓͖̦̝̲̟̻̙͓̪̭̦̩͓͉̺͍͕͍̱͙͚͖̘̣̯̩̬̪̣͈̱̱̥͎͖̜̩̪̪̞̪̬̙̣̞͖̝̫̳̜̣͍͚̺̹̞͔̮̞͖̼͇̳̖̳̇͗̒̌̀͗̑̔̑͊̀̄͂̓́̎̎̓̌̓̍̆́̏͒̅͛̅͗͊̆̋͆̌̈́̀͒̓͊͛͊͂͋͛̎̓̋̒̎̾̑͋̓̓͒̔̈̄͛̈́̍̔̄̌́͐̇͆͋̅̽͂̀̍͂̾͆̈̾̌͐̄̂͑̆͊͐̋̒̉̈́̂̒́̀̉́̂̇̒̈̓̔̏̏͗͌̈́̈̏̾̀͆̍̄͒̂̈͒̊̌̊̑̂̀̀͒͑͑̑̆́̎̆̅͑̎͗͋̿̌̏͒͐͑̈́͒̌̋̾̿͌̅̇͐̀̆͗́̅̈̀͛̔͂̊͑͑̂̽͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̡̛͓̠͈͉͔̜̖̗̻̤̙̭̹̹̠̠̭͎̼̦͓͍̤̗̤̬̟̪̼̗̱͚̩̠̭̰̤̭̳̜̠̖̦͔̖͖̦͖̘̪̟̳̥̻̬͇͈͙͎̬̠̝̣͙͚̤̖̫̩̟̳̲͈̰̗̤̱̙͍̩̳̰͙̳͚̠͉̼̮̠̳̳̠̼̩͖̞̰͇͓͕͚̠̣̰̹͔͚̗͚̯̪͇̦͇͓̘͙̘̰̞̮͈͕͈̘̲̺̗͙͉͓͎̠̖̞̼̻̲͖͎̟̦͕̫̞̯͚̪̘̩̤̪̻̠̮̙̻̘͇̯͎̪̱̰̲̹͈̼͈̠̘̪̻̫̠̼͚̦͚̰͓͍̼̮͇͉̟̼͖̣̗͇̹̥͉̦̱̼̬̙̬̺̰̭̫̰͚̜̜͖̫̜̞͇̘̯̮̝̣̯̥͇̤̳̹̪̰̲͚̬́̌̈́͋̐̇̎̈́̔̒́̏̉͋̓͛̈́̅͋̍̓͐͒͗̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̧̡̧̢̛͓̪͍̙͍̤̬̫̞̥̩̺̪̟͍̬̣̬͚̺̼͖͈͚̙̮̯͔͚̜̗͉̖̫̹̗̱͕͔̝̮͕͙̲̜̘̰͚̰̹̘͓̰̔̈́̔͌͌̋͊̓̓̔̏̐̔̿̓̉͐͛̈́͆̿̄̽̽͊̃͂̓͂͐͛͂̏͂̑̈́̍̀̂̂̾̿̋̿̀̉͂̿́͌̃̌͗̄́̓̋̾͒͌̇̾̎̋̒͋̈͆͛̋̐͂͂̆̔̒̾̇̀̅͛̔͂̆̀͑̀̔̄̐́̿̈̽̽̀͆̉̿́̈̎̇̎̌͊͂̇͌̒͗̈́̏̒̽̑̃̓̾͊͋́̑͑̀͂̍̏̓̀̿̒̐̈́͒̔̾͐̃́̽́͗̀͗́͛̇̀̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̨̛̛͖̜̪̦̫̘͖͍͖̹̼̻͍͎̰̲̥̥̙̣͉̥͈̹̺͓͒͆͑̀̌̌̉̽͛̆̈́̚ͅͅq̵̧̢̛̛̛̛̠͍̬͍̯̹̟̣̗̼̹̜̠͉̣̮̯͇̯͍̰͖͙̘͉͇͈͕͚̤͔͕̠̮̣̜͈̠͈͈̥͍͚̲̫͕̹͚͖̻̣͔̪̬̻͉̝̪̠̦̬̮̱̗̂̍͗̃̇̓̆̐͂̉̉̉̀́͐̒̈́̀̂̄́̓̈̈́̐̊͗̑͆̑̂̋͆͐͊͂̎̅́͛͒͐͒́̈́́͗̈́̇͐̃́̈́̆̐̓̈̍̈͆̀̀̈́̇͆̅̊̊́̔̀̿̓̿̾̈́̋̐́̍̓̿̈́̊̀̀̌̑͐̿̌̾̍̉̃͆̉̊̇̓̽̀̒̆̽͒̃̾̅̆͒̾̐͒̑̓̀̑̂́̓͊̑̐̎̅̽̎̓̔̉̋̈́̎́͗̐̒̉̏̿̀̋̍̂̿̎̅͑͛̏̾͌̆̈̐̈́́͛͋̔̽͆̎̓̀́̓͆̑̾̊̈́̑̇̆̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ư̷̡̧̧͈̹̱͖̬͙͚͎͚͚̹̘̙̞͙͔̬̣̰̫̙̤̱̪̹̜͚̰̭̟̰͓̖̳̪̹̹̭̻̻̦̮̼̪̹̞̩̜̟̪͔̭̩̝̖̗̤̠͗̓̓̈́́̐̒̓͂̉̍͒́̃̍͑̒̏̅͘͜͜͝ě̴̛̛̛̘̤̝͎͉̠͂͗̂͋̾͗̊̎̇̓̇̌̎̿̽̈́̊͋̏͑̋̾̇͂̉̌̌̾͑̐̒̽̓̈̈́̆̊̑͊̈̏͑͌̊͊̆̐̊͒̿͗̓̌̀͛̇̎̋͑̋̒̏͒͆̃̿̈̒̅͛̓͂̈́̂̽̉̿́͂̓̈́̀̿̈́̋́̒̏̄̆̔̍͗͒̑́̓̒̄͋͋̍͑̀͊̄̾̅̋̎̽̏̃̓͂͊̍̄͑͌͆̈́̀̍̒͒͆̑͋̃̏͗́́̽̏͗̓͆̓͐̿̇̿̑̇̃́̆̈́̿͐́̎̾̎̈̀́̆͊̔̏̎̉̉̑̊̈́̂̄͗̆̈͆͑̂̆̇͆̉̉͌́͒͛̇̔͋̒̀̀̑̋́́͒̆͛̾̀̈̍̽̅̂̈̀̆̍͊́͌̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ş̴̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̼̙̺̫̯̗͈̬̥̼̘̪͈̰̯̗̩͕̼̭͖͙̼̤̜̝̪̟̺̱̬̗̞͈͍̟̥̙̞͓̗̳͓̺̭̺͍̲̬̫͚͍̆̔̈́́̈́͑̍̂͊́̅͋́̃̐̈́̇̄͌͊͂̓̂̈́̄͑̅͑͒̓̈̾̉̅̍̀̾͑̄̇͆͗̋̽̓̒͌͐͌̉̽͂̑̀͒̅͐̎͆̅̆̑̋́̓̇̍̔̀͑̓̀̍́̊̉̐̌̂̆͑̄̄̊͌͛̀͌̓̀̊͂̓́̀͒̒͆̿͂̀̉̑̔̅̏̀̅͗͆͆̆̏͂̽̏̿̓́́̍̂͌͋͗̂̄̾͐́̈́͗̿̈́̈́̓̓̍̃̅̑̍͂̽͐͆̌̈́̈́̍͒̈́͆̄̄̈̈̄̎̓̈́̈̑͑̐̈́̄̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅţ̸̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̛̛̛͈̼̥̤̞͙̱̤̖̟̣̼̭̬̰̜̠̥̼͈̱̹̯͔̲̤͉͙͙̫̘̼̦̭̼̲̳̰̭̭̲̰̦͇͚̗̼̹̫̟̜͓̭͓̼̯̙̩̲̻̠͚͇̲͉͙̦̥͍̰͇̜̫̙͔̞̦̬͔̣̲͎͉͍̻̭̖̩̟̩̞̹̺͔͍͈͙̱͈̜̦͙͖̤̲̪͖͙͕̲̭͍̤̠̥͓̠̟̗̞̝̱͓͙̱̦̮̩̭̺̘̥̤̱͕̹̪̱̻̫̩͎͉̺̳͉͓͎̖͍̣̳͖̪̙͉̹̺̗̲̩̺̠͙̝̣̣̙̻͍̖̬̤̣͎̫̞͖͉̟̱̳͍͖̯͎̣̼͕̦̬͔̼̠̙̻͈͙̰̖̞̦̣̖͚̗̘̝͍̖̻̻͖̺̘̪͉̠̫͚̣͈̺̼̯̟̞̫̟̗̠͖̮̗͓̗̘͔̳̘̻̘͉͎̔͒̾̒̐̌̈́̍̐̈̄̈́͌͋̏̏̓͆͗́̈́̂̍͑̊̎̎̓̿͌̒̏͂̎͊̈̐̑̎̐̉̒̈́̈̀͛̅́̂͊̌̌̈̔́̈́͛̒̎̊̇̆̐̊͋͋̀̈͂̃̂̀̂͑͛̍͂̈́̎̐̋̌͒͋̒̎̾̊̊͂̂̿̒́̉͛́͑́̋͗̓̈̏̄̂̈́̈͗̾́͆͑̌͋̐̑̊̈͌̓̈̿̀̏͆̉̓͂͛̀̿̍̓̀̒̿́̉̏̄͆̽̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅī̷̡̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̜̹̳̺̟̼͓̯̟̪̬̯̬͓͎͇̖̟͔͈̰̹͓̝̫̮̖͙͓̣̠̺͙͉̮͓̟̘̻̳̥̺̻̗̜̙̪̜̹̖͈̮̣͈͓̣̼̮̞̣̤͉͈̲̭̮̺̱͇̪̞̱̪͇̼̣̹̠͓͇̩̩̹͇̫̳̥̣̠̺̠̜̗͉̘͚̞̘̫̙͓͙͍̦͓̰͍̺͇͍͓̗̜͕̙̗̬̘̼̥̦̦̗̱͇͍̪̙̰͖̦̯̟̭̯̬̥͍͖̹͙̮̤̭̝͎͈͎͕͔̲̺̘̹̦̮̲̼̦̻̼̯̣̳̹̭̺̜͔̻͇̤̜̟̥̬̖̜̤̼͙̜̹̣͕͓̟̤͉̟͔̣̖̣̭͙͖͕̫̜̪̗̄͂̾̂̑̊͒͊̀̅͒̄͌̋͌̉́̑̽̆̊͗͛̇̔͆́͌̑̅̓̾́̀̇͋̃̄̔̑̇̃̃̀͂͌̌̔̅͛͑̋̐͗̍̈̑͛́͗̑͛͛̏̇͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅỡ̴̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̜̻͈̬̫͉̗̩͙͎̣̱̭͓̜̰͖̻̠͎̭̲͈̥̱͇̮̞̤̝͔̙͚̤̱̹͓̣̯̲̣̘̬̖͕̞̥̱̹͍̘̘̳͈̱̳̭͍̲͖̲͉̯̙̜͔̖̤̣͙͖̫̫̜͖̫͔̰͕̖̝̞̖̠̩̗̱͍̜̩̺͚̮̭̦͇̭̙̞̠̩̭̗̖̩̮͈̱͖̻̜͉̦̝͚͕̮̖͉̪̹͖͖͔̜̩̮̼͓̭̪͇͚̫̣͓̘̜͇͖̦̱͈̻͓̜̠̣̪̝͚̲̦̳͓͔̺̟̖̻̝̋́̒̔̋͛̊̃̉͌̋͌̐͌̃͂͑͛̂̀͒̔́̒̑̂̇͗͐̈́͑̎͐̈́̊̔̅̇̒͗̊̔̌́̈̾̍͛̇̍̃̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̧͉̺̼̰̼͙̺̩̬͎̭̣̠̗̩̝̠̟̥͈͙̹͇̙̼̻͙̺̤͉̠̜̫̦̺̩̬͔̠͎̳̪̰͕͚̻̟͈̱̫͈͙͙̥̙̟̥̲͓̲̣͖̪̦̥̹͚̪͔̲̪̟͚͕̹͓̟̰̭̤͚͎͈̞̦̩͎̺̤̥̱̰̟̩͇̲̠͇̣͇̬̟̥̭͕̙̹̬͈͉̰̬̦̤̹͉̹̙̝̮̗̤̫̠͇̠̥̜̭͎̲͚̞̟͇͍̥͓͔͉̟͔͈͓͔̹̬̣̘̖̺͖̻̝̲̰̥̘͉̟̹̻̟͈͙̖̪̙̣̯̹̞̥̜̹̜͕̝̪̻̦͇̬̣̱̯͖̼͔̩̪̪̞̥̙̲̗͔̪̪̦͕̬͎͔͙͙͚͚̟̬̙̮͚̮̺̜̲̜̟̥̪̭̖̰̟̗͇̲̱̼͙̳̫̹̟̰̤̘̖͐̀͛͛͛̍̅͛̑̋̀̃̌̀̃̍͐̈́͆̈́͊̿̽͛͗̇̌̈́͑̎́͒̔̎͛̐̏̽̋̀̎͒́̄̓̈̽̃̔̍̅̿̆͆̉̉͂͑̽̈́̇̅̀͑̈́̋̊̔̀̑̇̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛͇͍͍̹̝̻̖͙̩̭͕̖̫̗̬͖̘̣͙͎̥͍̬̻̞͔͓̻͖̖̜͙̝̖͎͔̮̬̬̺̝͇̜̼́͗̀̎̿̍͒̔̅͐̓̇̒͗͊͗́̔̽͑̿͊͆̏́̍̉̂́̀́̎͆̈́́̈̅̔́́̃͋͛̌̄̀̈́́͐͌̈́̽̓̌͊̂̂́̉̂̀̀̈́́͐͑̏͂́̄̂̃̿̍͗͊̀̃̏̒̓͊͋̈́̑̎̇͌̋̽̒̓̿͛̓̑̀͐̊́̿́̇̎̈̀̃̄̊̓͊̽̋͊̌̄̋̎̒̌̊͋̌̉̑̓͐̑̀̃̎͒̓̉́̽͋̀̅̊̓͆̽̄́̀̅̓̑̌̿͌͋͊̑̀͐̂͊̊̓̋͆͗̿̀̇̓̉̑̍͑̂̒̀͑͑̽͌͋͊̀̒̀̋̓͆͒̃̀̈͑̅̿̓̓͛̂̋́̌̿̏̈́͆̓̆̽́͌̽̑̌̈́̑̈́̃̂̓̋̑͗̀̂̀͛́͐̇̐̽̆̂̇̃̈́́͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅŵ̶̡̢̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̭͕͉̼̭͖͕̤̰̻͎̠̗̞̝̺̹̙̙̪͍̥͓̻̜͍̗̯͕̲̰̤̺͇͔͎̺̭̖̮̬̫͕̙̦͙̱͉̠͔͔̠͎͚̙̣̬̪̦̼̯̠̪͕̪̣̥̪̟̝̯͙͚̹̳̳͉̫̼̭̪̦̯͍̞̲̪͓̹̦̜̠͓̳̰̰͓̦̖͕͔̼̯͔̘̥̹̼̮̬̤͙̼͙͇͚̪͙̣̩̦͇̣̙̦̤̤͓͆͂͗̇̇̍͛̂̀̈́̉̇͛̈́̀̋̊͑̽̅̏̊̈́͆̍̀͛̑̆̌͗̔̈́͗̃̀̆͐͂͂̃̅̒͑͊̊̔̈́̒͌́̓̏̔̽͗͂̋̀́͐̎͂̾̓̐̉̇̒̅͐̋̒́́̃̉̂̽̈́͛̂͌̾̇̀̃̔͒͂̅͆͌̎̀̀̎̈́̐̈́͋̉̉̽̽̓̉̍̆̉͑͊̓͗͂̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͖͇̲͕͔͈̥͓̼̭̘͓͉̳̠͇̍̽̈́́̌͂́́̈̍̋̆̓͐͑͋̀́̍̆̔̀̒̇̏͂̑̅̌̃͒́͗̈̌̈́̏̇̓̇̽̄͌͌͆̈́̈̀̇̔̽́̎̐̔̀͂̏͊̾̀̉̈́̈́̅̓͆̆͋̋̔̂̓͌͌͑̌̿̒͐̏̏́̉͗̀̏̈͆̌͋̏̇̓̉̉̍̆̀̅̆̃͐̒̽̓͆̏̈́͆̀͊̈́̊͒̎͂̅̄͂͑̃̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ȩ̴̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̛̘̪͓͎̗̗͈̰̟̜̣̯̰̞̩̭̲̦͚̬͍̖̱̼̙͈̦̳̲̹̪͍̹͔̦̪̹̭̞̝͇̟̝̫͈͈͇͓̦͖̣͙̩̳̠͔͓͔͈͕̺̞͖̖̻̘͉̳̦̝̰̯̱͙̗͉̳̼̫̦̫̼̠̼̖̻̩̣̣̤͉̟̩̫̫̞̳̣͚̳͇̖̜̳̻̻̬͔̞̹͖̪̯̮̪͇͚͙̤̰͖̤̩̺̭̦̘̖̫̺͖͙̗̞̬͙͙̣͎͙̱͎͕̭͖͉̼̫̙̳̠̦̲̰͇̞̘̤̹̰͕̳̬̤͔̩͓̜̯̝̖̰͙̹͕̝̣͖͍͈̩͕̻͈͍̯̞̩͓͕͍͙͕̦̦̻̻̰̣̺͙̥͉̞̳̥̩̟̱̹͎͖̲̱͇̳͚̰̟͍̟̱̟͖̼͈͕̦̝̠̲̤͉̰̹͚͓̳̳͍̘̤͙͎̤̼̫̼͔̭̤̯͎̦̖̝͓̠̗͕̳̿̽͌͐͛̋̈͆͐̅͐͂͑̾̅͆̈̓̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅt̷̢̨̧̡̛̛̝̠̪͎̫͉̖͖͇͕͕͉̖̣̤̣̬̜̩̮̘̯͈̤̙̝̰͍̝̦̬͕͈̳̫̻̠͈̞̯̻̱̪̫̣̭̹͖͖̦́͛̔̾̓̌͗̈́́͊͑̈́́̃̀̆̎̎̒͂́͛̅̅͋̍̇̇̊͌͆̐͋̀́̂̄̽̍͐̅̓͆̈́̽̇͐́̍̓̏͆͗̆̅̇̉̃́̈̔̀̌͛͆̄̈̇̈̉̓͊̐̍͊̆́̓̈́̀͊̌̃̓̐̽́̔͛͐́̋͊̀̅́̃̒͂͗͆̇̽̇͌́̑̈́̊͂́͑̈́͑̂̎͑̍̍̇́̓̅̊̍͂̄̓̇̌̌̃͗͑̈͊́̄͆̌̓͑̎͗̄̈̓̽͆̎́̌͗̊̎͂̏̿͆̄̃̀̑̓͊̅͌̃̔́̓̓͆͗̒̓̈́̄͂̅̑̆̄̄̍́̈͋̀̐̂̐̐̈́͌̊̀͛̉͗͌̃̈̎̆́̿̃̍̀̅̓͑̅̒̀͒͊̃͊͊̏̀͗̋̔́̆̑͂̋̒̌̆̋̈́͗̂͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅĥ̷̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̖̱̖̠̮͉̙̜̫̦̦̮͔̮̩͔͓͇̬̮̖̰̹̯̫̙̯͕̫̩͉̤̗̰̣̻̟͈̣̺̟̭̰̟̹͉̖̫̞̘͕̘̞͍̭͓͍̫̣͍͈͙̺̲͙̗͕̙̘̼̭̯͓̩̹͖̳̳͈̟͓̜̝͍͕̤̳̥̦͔̰͇͉̞̗̯̳͈̦̩̞̜̩̝̼̥̻̦̥͍̔͆̈́͂͗͊̌̏̐̓̇̋͒̏͒͋͒̀̾̽̐̓̒̀͂͒̇̊́̓̾͌̐̀͆̊̉̿̓͛͗̈́̓͛̐̄́͑͛̓͋͛̊͌̍͐̈̈́͆͊̔̀̆̈̓͒̔̈̽̈̀̈́̋͋͒͒̀̆͗͂͋́͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̭̫̙̳̗͈̺̪̼͍͍̪̟̖̖̺͇͕̥͇͕͚̲̩̰̪̘̣̖̻̜͕͈̝̳̞͍̝̹̼͍͓͚̠̙̭̠̱͉͈̠̖͎̦̣͔͎̠͙̗͎̲̜̝̤̰͚̻̫̳̞̻̝̮̝̱͇͉̳͈̦͖̪̭̥̘̝̜̳̭̠̖̩̺̲̙̞̤̫͇͍͚̹̣̹̝̘͓͖̺͖͎͈̪̖͉̜̬̦̮̦̗͖̭̼̮̥͈̗̭̤͍̭̹̼͕͕͍̼̦̩̤̮͍̫̘͖̫̜̫̠̻̯̘̝͈͚̮̟͓̼̣̖̜̹̘̱̥̪̜̙̪͚̣͎͓̲̼̝͚͎̩̾̅̾͆̓̈̎̍͋̓̀́͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̡̨̡̡̧̛̹̘͔̦̭͉͙̠̤͔̺̰͓͓͔̯̹͖̠͍̲̞̮̩͑̾̈́̑̓̂͗̈́̌͌͋́̃͆͒̏̿͛̽͛͛͂̏̑͂̋̋̎͋͒͐̒̀̋̈́̂̑̑̔́́͛͌̿́̈́͋͗̽͊̏͑͑̈́̒̓̓̀̋͗̀̉̄̉́̿̒͛̈́̐͌̎̋̈́̈́́̓̀̄̋̒̑́͗̅͆̄͋͐̽́̌̉̊̿̄̈̊́͒͊̑̑̐̑̓͆̅̾̆̒͆͒͒̇͆̏̈́̀̓̇̾̌̒̈́̍̈́͌͒̓̽̓̌̇̐̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̣͎̱͈̪͙̥̞̖͙̬̲̮̝̫̹͇̥̦͍͙̠̯͉͎̯̙̬͖̹͉̺̯̥̝̳̖̥̙̗̺͔͕̹̙̲̲̺͚̺͓̫̠̹̠͓̠͎͈͎̩̺͎͕̥͕̹̭̦͙̤͔̞̜̞͈͖̥͍̟̬̩̬̰̹̝̘̲̦̺̯̜͈̺͚̮̮͙̣̤̞̖̤̮̯̭͇̮̮͓̮͙͔̱͍͈͍̰͈̰̹̰̤̪̻̳̳͎̦͈̩̖̖̘͉͇̳̭̣̫̙̳͖͈̱̟̬̜̘̘̗̮̣̬̦̥͍͈͎̺̜̻͍̝͕̘̦̪̺̖̙̝̜̟͓̬͎̙̹̜̝̲̯̣͓̗̲̗̝̮̥̳͓͈̺̜̘͎͚̰̭͉̥̖͔͉̱̝̝̮̦͈̭͇̩̼͇̰̱̘̩̗͕̭̠͈̦͚̣̗̳͉̱͎͉͈̠̘̱̥̟̠̪͙̞̹͇̹̭̤̞͚̲̰̬͑̆́̑̂̉͊̋̆́̃̀̊̓̓͌͗͋̈́̾̍̂̊̇̊͆̉͐̿̑̅͆̄̑̏́͐̌̑̋͛̔͗̌̆̎̄̋̋̐̔̍͑̀́̽̃̀̌͗͒̈́̏̔̈́͆͊̐̒̌̔̈́͂̈́̊͆͐̄̏̉͐̊̃̔̋̾̓̒̓̀͛̀̿͊̀͛͆̊̓͐͋̌̽͋̔̓͌̀̆̌̽͗̆̄͂̄̾̑̾̉̑̅̎̓́̾̉̅̽̽͐̿̅̃͋͆͗͑̔̇̀̈́͛̏͐͐̂͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÍ̷̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̖̲̯̲̘̞̳̟̻͈̱̘͔̥͎̪͓͓̠̮͖̩͓̤̩̠̗͓̟͇̹̰͙͇̝̗̬̻͎̮̘͈̩̤̣̫̥̯̞͇̞̫͉̹̠̐̂͆̎̀̽̑̈́́̔̒̀̎̌̏͌̉̏͂̈́̔͒͂̄̏̀̏͆̇͑̄͌͐̾̆̒̂͗̓̿̊̀͊̏͗͆̈̈́͆̈́͐̅̎͂͊̄̆͛́̓́̓̇͛͐̓͋̈́̅̃͂̂̆̿͗̎̌̀͗͊̉̍̏͊̑̃̾̆̓̇͗̅̓̌̈́̾̊͒̓̽̂̋͌̂̒̐͐̾͗̂́̉͛͊̋͑̇̉̒̆̎̔̓̅̽͊̓̎̇̓̇̎̈́̎̐͐̅͑͋̉͋̍͐͂̾̽̀̃̉͊́̂̏̃̀̍͒̿̆̽͌̎͒̔̓̀͌̾̑̾̓̏̄̍̎̾̄́̈̌̐͗͌͒́́̑͊͂̏̒͋̆̀́̽̀̿̉̅͒͋͌͋͛̾͒̐͑̅̿̾̄́̈́̔͆́͋̐͐͛̓̂̂͗̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̛̛͙̗͖̩̥͉̞͚̫̪̞̱̬͉̮̐͆͊̇͗͂̾̅͒͋̅͗̅̓̅̔̐̓̑͑̽̈́̽̄͗̀̒͑͐͑́͑̒̒̍͒̅̄̇͊̀̆̌̿̃́̏̎̈́̈́͆̌̑̆̃͂͂̀̋̂́͐̉̔̄̀̀̽̀͐̓̈́̆͒̂͑͋̓̉̽̂̈̍͆͆̾̀͐̆̓̓͒̎́̀́̽̎̿̈̌̄́́̏̅͛̋́̆̓͛̾͊̏̒̀̓̅̈́̋͂͆̌̇̍͛̐͐̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅȩ̶̧̢̛̹̣̟͔̫̫̝̰̟̪̳͈̘̭͖͇̻̞̺͓͙̰̖͇̳̥͖̙̝̲͓̼̱̈̄̈͌̎̉͒̔́̈͆̉̌͂͊̀́̚̚͘̕̕v̷̧̧̢̡̛̛̦̗̬̬̰͕͙̠̙͔͚̤̟̬̠̤̠̠̖̩̭͚̻̪͙̳͎͚͈̠̤̟̥̗͎͖̻̜͎̫̤͇̘͍̪͎͚͕̤͚̭̖̣̳̭̭͎̻̓̆͌̀͐̑̀̋̾̉̍̎̓̊̈́͗̊̊̌̑͑̍̆̾̈̈̀͗̄͋̍̅̌̈̃̃̿̑̍̌̾̐̾́͒̑́͂̒̇̇̏̂̑͐̒͒͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̴̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̠̱͉̩̝̗̰̹̝̣̝͓̮̣͙͇͓̯̥̙̲̝̪͔̟̖̙̜̼̼̳͖͙͈͎̖͕̥̱̼̺̲̫͎͇̠͚̖̤̳̻͍͍̫̪͖̥͚͚̼̯͈̣̲͓̝̯͖͕͖͙̠͈̫̦̗͍̪͉͉̩͓͖͔͔̤̲̪̫̖̩̰͈̘̻̲̪̗͎͚̮͍͇͉̣̩͇͓͙̮̩̱̞̱̖̲̱͔̣̮͕̹̹̝̯͎͓̹̗̠̘̖̭͎͇̟̣̞̫̜͖̳̟̥̪̬̼̫̼̲͕̻̙̫͍̱̪̬̼͖̱̗̻̘̥̝̯͚͕͚̤͇͎̩̳͔̦̖̘̩͈̣̳̱̟̟̦͉͎̩͚͍̘͉̥̟͎̻̘̪̠̩͖̰̣̜̘̻̭̖̬̖̤̭̻̣̳̦̙̺̟̭͉̪̟̟͕̫̰̃̀͒̈̋̽̄̉̅̂̈́̾͌̽̈́͌͒̄̉̆̏͋̓̎͆͆̈̉͛̉͊̍̍́̐̋̄̍̓̓̋͊̂̀̅̎̉̋̇̀̉̿̽̈́͑͆́̿̇̂̆̀͋̈̄̽̌̊̍̾͌̋́͋̊͗́͆̾̌̿̀͗̒̈́̊͒̃̍͐͑͌̎̆̎̅̃̍̇̈́̎̓̅̆̎̍͒̀̅̈́̽́̈́́̾̃̀͌̏̏̈͊͒̈̿̂͛̌̀͂͗̇́͆̏̃͑̈̌̎̽͌̀̍̏̐̄̉̿̾͌̂̅͒͊͛͗͒́̐̽̍̍̄̈͐̓́͒̈̈́̓̒̆̐̓̿͌̽̓̋̋͌̎̃̐̇͊͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅȓ̵̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͕̺̙̲̤̜͙͍͉̫̜̙̲̞͇̤̼͙̣̹̗͇̟͔̘̙̠̰̰̥̮͍̟̘̝̦͙̻̰̖̺̞͙̼͓̦̦͕̹̼̮̩̗͍̼̠̥̲͇̝̤̭͓̣͖̖͍̳̦̰͉̝͙͙͍̱͈͙̺̱̝̥̣͉͚̞̗͚̦̼̯̪̲̪̲̱̫̪͎̼̟̱̬̲̹͓̬̯̺̺͈̣̻̈̄́̊̀̀̓̓̃̑̑̿̆̈͌̓̽̓̃̑̏̂́͑́̾̆̈́͒͋̇̂̎͆̈́͋́̿̂̅͆̊̐̐́̈́̾̀́͂̂́̈̒̈́̈̈́̋͌̀̄́͗͌̊̈́̒̈̓̅́̑̾̎͗́̐̉͗̇̑͊̃̃̾̓̓́̂̐̏̏̀͑͌͆̈́̀͗͋̾͋́̿̈́̃̔̽̋̃̄̉͆͛͐͐̀̎̀͊́̆̈́́͛̏̈́̾̓̽̄̀̑̈́͆̏̇͆̆̄̋͒̀̀͑̔́͒͋̉͊̔̀̊̄̉̔̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̠̯͓̤̳͙̻̙͈̪͓̩̬̲̰̪̙̘̖͕̻̭͙͓̭͉̖͙͈̭͓̪͉̥̗͓̭̺͖̳̘̤̻͓̺̥̘̹͙̦̥̝̩͍͎͖͉̮̬͇̲̻͈̘͖͚̼͙͇͕͇͉̫̳̗̝̘̣͙̲͈͕͎̩͈̥͈͍̰̬̦̱͚͉̟͖̤͖͔̤͚͍͙̳̜̱̣͇͖̩̰̮̩̗̖̝̮̟͚͉̤͇̬̣͖͈̩̦͈͙̱̝̗̫̺͈̟̠̳̮̥̱̲̞̪͕̹̳̤̠̦̳͔̥̱̪̻̥͉̟̜̺̠͎̼̝͇͎͓̦̫̯͈̩͍̰͚͓̟̬̫̪̯̱̳͈͙͎̜̘̼̼̻̠̫̝͓̩͎̖̩̟͓̭̥̪͇̥̞̫̲͇͕̗͓̪̪̱͚͖͎̘͖̟͈̜̬̦͈̰̼͖̳̤̥̏͂̆̀͊͒̋̽̑͂͐̅͗͐͋̐͐̔̀͒̏̓̒͑̊̃̿̂̃̎̈́͗͆͌̑́̈̃͂͑̐͆͑̈́̈́̉́̽͗̈́͋̐̌̽̾̊͌̒͂̋̓̿̽̌͐̅͛̂̈́̉̈̽͑́͒̔̒̑̀̌̌̇̓͑̀͋̑̏̄̒̈́̒̌̅͂̆͛̓̈̑͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḑ̵̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̼͖̟͇̼̦͓̮͉̦̼͇͈̹̝̫̻̤̜̰̪̗̼̫̜̹͇̤͔̖̬̳̦̞̞̟̤̺̪̝̹̠̹͖̻͓̲͇͓͉̻͍̠͇̦̘̗̖̝̼̯̞̗̞̣̰̻̜̬̗̬̟͚͕̪̟͓͙͇͓͎̟̤͚̩̮̳̲̯̰̮̦̘̼͍̜̳̲̼͎̟̤̮̹͕̹̩̙̬̙͖̥͖̝͇̼͈̩̗̻̬̗̯̝̻̟̬͖̰̦̺̫͖͕̻̞̻̜̳̬͔̗̖̹̹̙̲͖̘̫͙̘̩͈̬̘͕͉̥̥̥͙̜̰̯͇͈̙̣͍̻̫̘̻̲̳̫͙͔͕̩̯̟͔̖̦͖̺̼̭͎̗̰̱̼͔̠͚͉̟̂̀̽́̔͌̅̓̑̒͐̃̐̄̾̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅi̵̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̬͚̙͔̠̬̰̣̗̘̜͍̣͖̠͍͈͈̦̠̣̝̯͕̹̘̝̞̦͈̲̦̤̜͖͙̳̺̠̙̮̲̦̹̜͖̜̜̺͕̣͔̟̫̬͉̰̜̗̟̮̭̘̪̩͍̹̱̣̥̰̖͇͚̰̯̗̟͇̝͙̳̪͕̣̫̯̪̙̲̠̦̹̪̹̜̙̺̟̤̭͍̥̱̖̥̜̹̻̙̦͖͓͈͉̯̘̫̫͈̠̯̲̪͈͎̠̫̻̠͙͓͙͚̲̹͍̱͙͎̙̙̗̖̥̘͕̜͇͕̼͍̠̣̺̲̟̪͇̤̺̳͓͇̙̗͈͎̳̯̟̮̲̘̠̗̝̘̝̘̹̝͖̟̼̙̤̖̙̱̖̝̳͈̲̫̹̻͖̩̬̹̜͖͉̩͍̙̫̻̖̻̭̹̩̓͋͌̍͛̉̏̿̈́̋̑̃̓̍͂́͑́̈̃̆̋͑̀̀́̎̆̂͌͋̂̊́̆͐̓́͒͊̐̅̆̈́̎͛̀̌͆̐͑̓̆̇̒̾̐͑̌͐̉̎͗̌͗̈́̍̈́͒̿̓͐͛͗̌͑͐́͌̋̓̋̐̿̊̽͒̾̀́̓̂͗̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̸̢̧̨̢̧̢̛̹̭̹̪̮̼̫͚̫̘̖̺̹͇͎͚̩̼̟̟̫̬̭̙̹̣̘̻̟̤̯̭̮͈͙̦͍̦̦̪̞̱͙͖͚̻̣̹͚̞̞̜̮̰̟͎̻̙͓͉͇͈͔̫̯͈̰̰̭̳͙͖͚͍̖̤͖̪̹̏̏̊́̈́͆̉̌̃̀̀̔͑͋̑̒̑̓̐̄̐͐͒̒̒̽͗̐͒̔͌̀͗͂̆̋̍̀̈́̿͂̀̌͐̇́͋͂̇̉̈́͋̽̀̈́͂̏̈͋̓̽͊̋̊͊̈́͋͊̈́́̄̎̋̀̒̇̽͐́͆̈́̿̍̆̈̽̉̀̓͌̓̎̿̈͋̓̿͆͛̐͐̍̑͌̇͛͒͆̏̽̒̊̀̋̓̂̀̇̎̈́̅͑͐͑̏͗̅̅̂́̿͌̍́͂͐̎̈́̋́͊̈́͌̓͂̿̒̉͛̿̒̄̐̀̀́̋͑̆̑̐̈́́̀͛͊͂̔̍̽̌͑̐͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̴̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̟͚̬̜͎̤̦̱̟̰̫̰̗͕͉̞̣̦̹̜̤̪̹͍͎̦̟͕͇͔̞̖̱̥̹͔̟̜̣̘̘̗̟͎̲̞̬̤͕̤͕̺͇͖̟̙̱̭̟̥̼͖͇͔̰̤̪͉͎̭̯͙̞̩̳̥̱̫̝̰̬̦̻̣̜̫͈̤̼͓̝̮̪̜̘͕̜̺͇̭͈̱̙̯̘̖̖̭̙̖̤͙̦̲̞̪͎̭̞̱̹̻̹̟̩̜̪͍̮̗̠̱̦̩͕̣̱͙͈͓̝̱͚͓̲͔͕̜̜̯̹̯̻̣̹̤̬͕̟̹͇͕̯̖͇̺͚̟̩̰̥̪̗͉̞̯͇̜̻̙̭̥̘̱͖̭̗͍̝̥̹̦̱̲̫͕͍͚̭̦̭̺͕̬̹͖͙͎̰̮͈̟͔̺͎̼̰͖̬̝̺͍͕͖̘̞̪̹̪̞̳̱̗̮͉̳̈̽̀͐͆̈́̏̑̾̈́̐́͆̀̿̓̉̀̅̏̈́̓͑̀̀͌̊̇͊̀͛͒͆̐̋̉̓̎͊͂̎̃̂̎̔̒͑̑̎̈́̒̓̄̏͑̈́̃̉̂̉̈͋̈́͊̈́͂̋͋͗͗̽̂́̈͂̈́̀̂̏̈́̑͂́̓̍̀͂̀̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅî̸̛̛̛̙̥̣̹͉̫͉͓͎̱̰͍̬̣͚̻̖͍̩̻̱͇͇̣̪̟̈́̿̏̂̆̉̃̀́̒̔͐͗̎̈͛̀͛̓̉͑͛̄̃̎̈̐̾̀̉̂̍̈́̇͛̂̈́͌̓̓̉̀̇̎̎̉̓̍̑̋͌̓̿̔́̇͐̈́͌͛̀͂͑͑͌̇͛͊̔̃̀̋̔͐͗̋̈́͐͂̆́̿̌͊̊̑̿͊̍̎̽͑̒̊̓͋͌̉̀͒̎͆̂͊͛̆̎͊̊̆́̋͒͗͗̇́͛̔͊̽̉̂̆̈́̃̀͛̌̅͗̌̏͊̒̾̈́̉̅̒̄́̆̔̿̒̾̎͛͂̅̌̒̂̐̀͂̒̒̃̍̏̄̉́̈́̍̆͂̿̀̊̅̈́̅́̋̀͒̓̑͂͑̀̊̎̃̆̾̇̏̐̆̂͂͐̅́̑́̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ň̵̨̛̛̛̘͖̺̝̠̰̝̟̗̈̿̈́̊̋̏͒̆̊̈́̆̊̓͌̃͌̋̇̓̓͊͋̍̓͐̈́̒̈̓̈͆̾̆̀̀̾͛̈́̏̓̍̿̓́̊̔̈́̔̽̓̆̀̿̑͒͊̊̄̓͆̾̿̾͂͌̈́͒̈́̇͋̎͒̄̏̊͌́̀̏̆͆̄̏́̏̒́̔̎̏̋̓͑̒̐̐̑̇͑̇̀͛͒̏̇̀̾̌̾̽̾̏͆̃̊͒͌̎͑̿͂̔͑̾͆͑͂͐̔̂̎̈͊͗̈́̈́̊̍͆̆́́̒͊̆̔̿͗̈͂̀̏̅̅̄̀̿̅̎̄͑̊̈́͗̾̀̌́̅̎͛̆͋̎̈̿̽̄͒̏̃͊͂̑͋̔̎͐̐̅̐̈͛͂̉̑̽́̉͐̐̀̄̀̈́̈́͊̊͗̄̈̀̔̀̀̏̄͛̍̓̀͂̍̈́̍̒̅̑͛͆̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̼̞͔̝̼̻̮͙̯̭̳̟͉̱̝̜̱̤͚̮̙̯͖̘̫̪͇̺͕̤̖͖͙̝̭̪̩̳̱̰̤̯̱̝̝͔͓̯͎̲͇̦͎̯̦͉̥̰͚̬̼̰̙̥̞̣̘̱͇̱̞̰̄̈́̎̎̏̓͐͗͌̒̅̓͒͊̑̾̈́͐͗̉̀̽͛̂̇̑͛̈́͐͑͆̌͗̃̀̾͂͛̍̏̐̒̀̊̑̐̋̓̏̓̆̆̏̍́̒̈́͌̌̆̎͌̈̃̈́̑̃̄̈́̾̓̎͌̐̄͑͌͊̒̄͑͌̒̈́̋͆̅̐́͌̃̑̋͑̓̔̄̿̀̾̑̎̌̀̏̈́̏̀̈́̆̋̒̐̆̔̈́͑̈́̓́̀̏́͌̀̈́̔͌̋̈́̾̇̒̈̊̊̇̎͐͐̓̈́͛̌̎̄̃́͂̽̃̓͑̂̽̈́̓͒̾̃̈́͒̅́͆̊͂̆̍̈̍̈̀̒̉͆̈́̏̓̆̔̃͑̈̒̊̀̊̊̈́͂̈̃̊͋͂͌͊͆͒͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̵̨̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͖̭̪̱͕̪̟͈̠̼̯̬͕͇̖̪̗͕̟͚͕̖͈̬̰͔̘̼̖̘̖͎̹̜̭͕̙͈͔̬̲̹̟̬͔̤̙̪̤̞̖̱̜̞̦̹͖͙̬͉̻͓̱͈̩͇̻̙͙̙̩͓͕̙̘͎͙̩̳̱̫͖̳̱̭͔̜͎͖͕͈̻̠̦̲̼̘̼̪̫͕̘̝̪̬̦͇̖̞̯̤͎͇̙̩̠̲̲͚͔͎͕̱͎̱̫̬͍̤̮̘̲̘̲̩̣̘̪̦̼̲͓̣͍̟͎̪͍̖̙̩͉͕̦͖̘̤͖̼̰̣̻̳͎̦͉̫̖̣̦͖͚̦̩͕̮̯̼͕̱͉͔̝͍̮̭̪̹̹͚̞͍͎̭͖̘̪̳͉͍̮͓̠̣̣̥̲̺̩̦̦̪̻̤͙͚͈͔̟͍̩̤̣̘̭͉̝̥̳̟̬͙̣̤̠̦̼̠͍͚̼̪̦̝͕̠̫́̅̽̑̀̒̿̿͆̒̎̔̿̇̏̎̐̓̔̑̑̈̀̆̾̅̄̈̒͐̈́͛̿̈́͂̓̃̉̈́̀͂̐̑̓̒̃͛̔̃͗̾̃̏̈́̓͑̍̈́̈́̆̉̉̾͐́̈́̽̅̈́́̐̽̀́̏̃̿͌̿͛̂̌̐̍̋̓̆̈́̈́͒́̈́͋͋́̏̆̐̃̋́͂͋͒̈́̅̂̎͋̈́͊͐̑͛͂̅͌̇̀͊͗̊̉̈́̔̇̀̈͐͆̈̽̈́̓̊͛̅̽̎̆͊̋̐̈́̽̄̉͐̆̎̒̀́̾͒͂̉͑̅̈́̌̊͊̍̈͊̎̄̌̒̍́̍̄̋̍͛͒͑̀́̂͑͌̓̎̀̆͊́͐̀̈́͒̽̐̓̌̐̓͆̊̃̿̄̒͊̏̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅh̸̡̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̠̫̻̝̣̩͍̥̫͚̟̱̯̫̝̼͇͖̼̙̮̹̝̹͇̖͇̯̠̤̥̜̭̮̞̠͈̗͉̺̟͓̻̯͍̣̠̟̲̱̜͍͚̺̪̤̖̣͉͇͍̘͓̥̹͖͎̦̜͎̞̳̫̱̯͈͕̘̹̦͔̰͚̫̠͓̣͍̜̙͉̦͍͚͓͓̹̺̦͓͓͉̹͉̳͍̜̉̐́̑͊̎͊̋̒̑͐̂̌͑̅̈́̃͆̔͐͋̌͑̄̈́̾̂̅̆̔̊̆́̔̀̓͗̍̀͆̂̋͋̈̏̆̽̿͒͗̈́̆͊͒̾̌̎͗̄̈͋̉̌̒̑̾̋̀̈́̅̽̈́̿̿͊̀͗̒̆̔́̋̃̀̐̄͌͂̆̓̊̽̈̇̔̓̇̂̆͆́̀͋̅̿̃́̀̃̎͛̀̽̌͋̀͆̌́̎̇̏̅͐͒̍̾́̄̌̔̇̐͌͋̉̆̎̇̐̿̾̿͒͗̽̊͒̋̏̅̍́̍̅̍̂̎̒̊̽̂̃͒͆̌͐̍̐̐̎̉̓̎̓̐͂̑̈́̑̓̂̋̀͋̍͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅe̴̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͕̜͈̮̣̬̭̯̬̖̩͓͈̩͔͍̪̳̤͓͕̜̭̻̰̥̟͇͓̥̞̲̳̲̲͖̜̪̙͈̠̝͓̦͖̖͈̱̤̹̤̖͕̟̘̮͕͕̬̝̺̥̥͍̟̟̣̞̞̫͎̘͇̣̰͇̫̖̳̝̺̘̭͉̥̥͚̙̭̦̠̤̥͍̟̥̝̣̖̤̮̮͉̹͚̞̫̦̠͈̤̤̺̗̳̳̻̪̦̥̟̹̥̹̬̹̭̝̩͉̲͔̣̟̜̤̮̼̱̲̯̺̻̺̺̣͍̥̪̦̻̙̫̫̫̘̖̙͔̱͇̯̘̣̗̹͔̳̟̤̙͎̗̩̫͈̤̘̪̯̩̩̣̯͔̩͎͍͚͇̭̠̯̘̗͙̭͖̪̹̝̣̠̗̜͎̝͈̯̝̺̼̘̺̺̦̻̩͓̘͚͍̼̭̮͖̗̟̗͇̬͙͓͖̮̻̟̩̫̙̩̥̺̎̍͒͑̀̒͐̌́̈̐̋͋̍́͋̆̾͂͊̀̈́̀̈̉̈́͛̀̆̋̈̉̊́̆́̉̀̌̎̅́͐̍̔̾̈́̉͌̾͐̍͛̾͗̿̒̀̅̊̈́͌̀̌͒̓̂̾̑͌̆̈́̇͑͑̀̂͆̽͑̆͒̅̿̆̈́̊̌͌̅͊̽̀̌̽́̀́̄͌̏̓̈́̊͆̋͊͌͒̾̓̌͐́̿̔͑̾̌́̍̐̋̿̈̈͆͊̈́̿̀͛̄̓́͒́́͗̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̤̮͍̠͖̳͖̰̬̪͈̖̤̤̰̹̗̙̗̟̙̝̖̥̦̰̬̙̩̘̬͓̯̳͙̱̫͈̙͙̪̭̗̣̟̞̗̭̜̰̠͙̬̖̘̙͍̤̱̱̯̦͕͔͈̗̭͎̩̙͓̬̼̤̰̝̣̭̜͓͚̳̜͓̘̩̬͔̝͓̼̙̜͖̝̣̰͙̠͕̪̤͉̦̟̪͔̪͖̯͙̪͍̺͕͈̯͙̜͎̮͈͍͉͙͖̗̦͈̰̹̯̗̻͖̬͈͕̪̝̬̥̤͕̱̹̲̭̱̫̫͇͖͇̖̤͎̲͈̲̼̗͍̪̯̮̪͚̮̫͎̝̱̗̺͚͚̮̩̱̗͇͇̜͌͌̊͑͗͆̔̉̌͆̈́͛̊̐͒̐͌͐̎̇͒̎́̂̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅf̴̡̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̧̲̤̰̗͚͉͇͈͔̮̖̯̜͈̮̗̝̱͚͈̫̦̝͓̬̖͍̥͚̰̣͓͉̬̦̻͓̮̦͎͉͔͙̤͚͙͍̲͓̖̟̥̜̲̩͍̤̳̝̬̲͕̗̭͔̙͖̗̣͎͚͚͇͔͇̺̦̩̜̟̖̭̜̖̺͖̮̳̘̙͔̻̺͎͍̳͇̜̬̮̖̮̣̭̱̰̦̗͈̻̞̠̗̫̩̰̩̘̟̪̪̯̖̰̫̝͍̣̘̜̻̹̺̫̼̮̙̯̗̪̜̳̦̣̹͓̳̜͂́̈̈́̀̈́̀̋͛͒͊͗̿̇̒͛̎̈́̓̂̿̔̋́́̊̿̀̍̂̈́̌͋̏́̐͒̽̐̎̏̿̍͌͂̀̇͗̊̃̽̃̅̄̇́̏͊̆̈́̀́̿͒̿́̈́͗̐̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̴̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̗͈̻̝̮̯͙̝̖̖͇̜̫̭̰̟͖̠̬͕̺̩̝̝̰̬̦͈̤͎̖͍̙̮͎̹̤̬̙͙̠̫͈̟̩̙̖̬̱̤̦̘͇͎͈̻͚̙̫̳͍̜̺̻͖̼̣̗̤̱̭̭̤͎̟̩̭̜̼͕͈̯̻̥̬͉̥͍͈͇͍͖̖̰͕̣̱̻͖͓̪̳͈̭̜̘̼̘̯͉̗̤͙͎̭̫̯̜̩͖͉̣̜͎͖̙͚̻̟̤͎̱̞̠̘̇́̀̏̀̉̈́͆̐̏̈̉̂͗͒͋̎͛͆́̋̍̀̀̈̓͊̽͂͛̾̽͗͗̃̌̑̍̉̽́̀̆͗̃̏̀̿̈́̌̅͑̂̈̊͒̽̂̀͂͗͋̈̒̅́̀̾͑̃̔͊̏̾́̓́͑̏͗̀̄̀̈̈́̈́͆̀̆̂́̆͂͛͆̃̀̽̎͑͐͋̐̒̐̐͗̎͂́̈́͗̿̌̌̌́̑͒͂̾͐̃̀͑̀͑̐̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅr̷̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͍̘̙̬̝̻̝͍̰̺͖͕͔͓͈̤̘̼̼̮̻̲͍̜̲̤͎̪͍͇̹͖͓̜̙̼̥̖̹̣̗̭̦̳͚͉͙̺͍̜̤̞̮͓̲͈͙̝̺̣̟̲̙̞̫̱̞̰̣̻̭͍̪͖͎̲̼̙͈̤̣͇͙͉̜̜̺̹͓̦͚͖̳̜̝̱̭͕̪̗̞̼̗̤̩͉̲͈̻̰͉̗̪̥̗̬͕̗̪̲̻̱̺̳̹̭͎̥͎͈̱̣̲̪̯̭̤̻̤̩̘̪̱̯̗̖͔̭̮̣̼̰͎̠͑̓͆̋̄̅̀̌̉̃̏̉̒̒̆́̓͌̓̆̈́̿̾̒͛̆̀̄͆͒̆̈́̑͒̍̊͆̾͐̐͒̇́̓̈́̾̿͊͊͗̍̈͐̌͗̔̀͗̊̓̾͊͗̿̉͆͒̀̋͐̏͆̔̅̋̀̽̈́̔͂̈̒͌̽̇̌̎͗͐̃̈́̔͒̌̂̽̓̾͛͗̅̀͐͐̏̒̈̈́͗̾̇̔̓̀̈́̎̆́̐̓̿̈́̆̌͆̀̋̽̎͛̈́͛̆̉͆̔̓́̽̾̐̏̋̉͊̈́̾̏̑̓͋̔̽̑̂̒͑̍͑̎̽́̓̈̌̅̊̅͛͊̋̂̈́̏̒̌̌̿̏́̑͊͊̔̈́͆̈́̎͋̈̅͂́͐͑̂̾̒̋̒̂̈́̊̐́́̀̄̇̇̂͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̷̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͎̜̥͚̜̗͖͔͎̭͓̥͍̹͔͚͎͕̪͚̪͚̣͎̩̙̪̙̼̪̠̬͙͎̲̜̦̺̳̳̤̘̹̫̪̰̬͑̈́͂̌̄̔̀́́͒̃͒́̔͊́̒̀̅̎̏̄̀̊̈́̀͌͋̂̈́̉̈́͑̂͊̓̍͆̾̓̈́̈́̏̓̂̏̿̏͊͆͌͂̓̈́͆̐̏͌̓̑̈̌̀̅̅̂̔͂͑̾̾̍̉̌̌͗̑͐͑͗͒̓͌̂́̔͑̍́̇͛̓̋̈̎͆̈́̏̿̐̂̎̃̅͗̓̉̎͊̒̅̃̉̈̏̍̈́͂̌̀͆́̏͆͛̍͛͂̅͑̌̐̑̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅt̷̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͈͖͕͍̹̰̖̺̮̗͉̲͈̙̻͔̰͙͍̮͙̖̭̥̗̠̻͚̣̟̣̘͚͍͈̗͇̗̳͔̝̲̭̫̭̬̺̱̹͍̣̙̼̙̩̬̥̝̱̺̖̣̲͕͍̯͇͚͍̳̗̝̬̤̞̠͖̣̟̮̲̖͇̺̭̲͎̱͈̖̝̘͍͎̬͎̙̠̮̮̜̰̘̦͉̲͍̦̜̋̒̇̏̽̈́̿̐̆͐͂̂̈̒̒͒̍̆͆̋̓̈́̅̿̉͗̾̆̊̄̑̂̂͐̓͂͊́͐̎̿̅͌͆̈́̀̌͐̉́̾̂͐̈́̅͋͗͊̿̌̏̃̃̋̍̃̓̌͆͑̉͂̒̏̎͐̈́́̀̽́̍̈́̊̒̃̏̾̊̐̾̂̅̌̾̓͊̉̓̋͂̏̽͌̀͌͌̏̎͋̾̌̔͒̈́͐̀̆̋̋̐̈̏̃̒͋̈͑̔̃͂͌́́̏͊͌̈͊͒́͊́̇̃̀͛̇̅̇̀̌̈͒͗͌͊̆͂̔̏͂̔̀̾̀̐̾̄̏̔̌̃̀̆̋̽͗̉̆͒̎̐̅̿̋͆͗̒̀̌͌̌̌́̓͂̈́̽̾̓͐͋̈́̐̽̋̑̐̇͂̈́̌̓̃̔̓̀͂̎̆̀̔̂̃͑́̀̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̞̱̣͉̤̩͓̤̯̪͈̲̭̙̘̟͖̩͕̭͍̠͖̞̜̫̗̳͓͙̗̲͚͍̩͇̤̘̦̠̘̦̜̬͖͎̠̲̳̘̹̰̬̫̠̩̲̳̥̙̬̺̰͔̖̭͖͍̠͈̞͙̝̜̯͇͔̹̫̥̙̦̫̗͉̹̠̲̺͉͔͚̜͉͙̟̟̪̰̲̤̥̝̫̞̠͇͈͖̰̣͚̼͉̥̭̰͈̝̮͙̰̼̝̺̞̺̙̜̮̲̟͉̰̦̺͎̻͕̜̻̻̩̘̭̱̘̘̼̰̝̥̮͙̹̮͇͔̯͎̥̩̹̣̟̼̗̪͙̗̰̰̖͓̱̫̥͇͈͇̜̹̖͉̰̲͍̭̯̟͈̻̤̘͎͕͎̭̯̪̯̬̼̮͈̣̟͇̙̹̘̹̫͚̜̱͖̬̘̙̺͕̞̲͉̟̯̗̫̭̝̙̩͔̖̗̰̩͕͚̙̳͕̝̍̿̅̓͋͛̎͛̿̅̑̆̋͗͐̒̏͛́́̽̋̐̿̋̔̌̎͌̾̽̀̀͌̐͛͛̽̇̽̃̋̇̓̑̈́̋̈́̊̋̈̾͂͆͌̾͑̓̈͋̇̆͒͋͋͒̀͛̌͒̂͌͂͒̈́͂͊̈́̐̐̀́̽͐́͊̎̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅp̴̨̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̳̳͍̳̮͇̹̲̗̫̼̖̫͇͙͈̦͖͍̥̗̠̼͈͈̩̩͙̜̼̙̼̠̳̺̩̺̰͈̥̺̱̖͖͚̩̲̱̗̼͈̮͈͖̙͎͖̗̣̞͙͕̭̯̱͇͎̥̰͎͕̞͔͕̤̟̤̰̫͇̞̗̆̈́̀̆́̇͋̀̉̾̾̑̀̈́̆͂̿̏̄̔͌̂̿́̓̆̂̎̅͋̒̇͒̑̄̿̆̆̀͂̈́́̐͂͒̀̒̐̂͂̈́̌̃̅̓̍̊̍̽̀̇́͒́̓͂̈́̈́̃́̏̒̓̀͋̈́̃͑̅̿̑̾̓̃̓͛̈́̊̓̋̍̀̍̅́̌̉̈́̒͊͂̽̔̂͒̀̒͂̈́͂̊̔́̽̋͒̎̎̐̽̿̃̑̄̂͛̂̌͗̀̈́͑̋͂̈̈́́̃̏͑̇̀̒͋̈́́̈̉̃̀̓͌̽͑͒͗̌͑͗̓̄̀̎̋̂̍͐̿̈̑͊͐̑̊͐̈́̀̀̈́͌̎̏̌̎̔̏̉̈́͂̅̀̊̑̓̾̏͗̆̈́̋̊̅̽̽̆͗͑͂̉̔̽̐̄̓̂̔͆̅̌͒͑͊̒̂̔̒͊̔̏̊̅̾̇̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅl̸̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̠̬̗͔̺̫̼̮̭̘̻̭͎̮̹͍̗̤̯̠̟̥̫̣̲̳͙̹͉̭͔̖̹̻̻̜͓̣̤͎̼̞͚̠̥̞̫͔̗̬͖̖̱͓̤̱͙̯̞͚̺͙̘̝̞̦̤̲̹̜̯̜̗̬̙͈̯̩͈̤͙͕̭̰͍̭̼͔̰̲̠̥̜̫͙̝͕̹̤̹̤͙̻͉̻̘̙̼͔͔͚̟͍̺͉̬̤̩̭̞͕͔͔̜̞̲͍̤̞̯͉̙̭̜͚̱̩̩̟̩̦̗͈͇̪̤̺̦̭̘̮̰̱̍̓͗̀͐̌̆̾́́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅą̷̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̻͔͍̜̦͎͖̰̭͚̲̬̭̥̥̗̖̠͔͈̗̭̲̘͓̝͉͖̰̲͉̣̜̦̞̜̼̰̻̫̩͎̙̳̞͔͚̙͙̼̩͔͕̠͙͉͙̼̺̗̫̻̬̖̝̗̣̬̗̦̹̲̝͖̥̜̺̪̬͈̟̼͇̪̖̝̙̰̘̹̠̖̾̈̍͗̐̐̈́͆̾̿̏̈́͌̀̊̊̋͛́͒̈́̀̊̆̀̍̀̋͂̑͋̇̔̇̾͐̎̽̅̈̋̄̿̅͐̽̈͑̾͊͆̎͊̿̑́͗͊͊̑̈́͂̅͌́̾̓̏̓̄̍͑͂̈́͛͗̈́͛̔́̊̔̀́̍̇́͌̄͛̅̈́̐̐̋́̂̓̂͑͑̈́́̃̂́̓̎́̈́̐̿͒̉̈́̀͂̎̅͌͒̂͋͛̑̿̈́̈́̍̈̔̎͆͛̐̈́̍͒͋́͌͑͌̀́̽̿͐̀͌͗̾͗̄̄̑͊̿̏̈́̒͆̄̓̇̏̍̓̃́̑͆͂͆̍̽̆̇̅̂͊̐̃̓͒̊̂̿̽͌̉͌͒̇̎̈͊̃̇̆̍̔̒̂̅̄̏͑́̒̓̌̆̎̀̅͆̄̑̈́̏͒͐̔͐̊̋̀̔̓̈́̑̀͂̇̍̋͂̋̾͆͒̏̈̈́̈́͑̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̸̢̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̝̹̗̼̣̦͖̝͙̞̠͙̼̣͙͕̥̜̟̮̞̘̱̻͉̺̥̗̤̺̫͙̩̞̺̬͔̱̲͍̫̠̫̮̞̤͙̝̦͕̺͕̞͙̜̞̠̤̙̪̰̪͙̱̻̳̯̹̪͓̞̻͈̘̥̮̜̮̲͖̳̟̪͎̭̭̰̹̱̘͔͈̺̳̖̮͇͔̱̫̻̲̯͉̼̯̮͇̦̠͙̪̗̳͓̱͌͛̅̽̇̀͌̈́̃́̑͂̉̊͐͂̎̋̋͆͊̀͌̈́͊̄̀̾̽̆̏̋̊́̆͆̎̂͒̒̄̽̀̋̓̍̀̌̐̓̔͐́͛̌͆̉̐͒̈́̊̄̄̎̋̄̒̇́́̐̃͂́̃͌̓͆̈́͑̎̅́̓̓̔̃́̉̔̉̃̋͗̓͆̄̈̔̑̌͛̒̊̈́̉͐̔́́͆̆̀̎̉̐͛́͐͋́͆̅͗͊͆̆̀͐̄̋̇̆̆̔̉̍̊͂̆̑̀͆̇̎̽͗̀̿̓͛͒̂̐͒͌̑̇̈́̓̓̿̒̆̒͑͊́̈͛́̎̅̓̄̉̉̌̽̿̈́̑̌͂͊̓͊́̑͛̅̒̎̎̐͑͐͂͛̊̄́̋͂̑̊̎̊͛͌̽́̍͒̓͆̽̈́͐͆̅͌̑̀̃̎̆͗̆̓͌̇̏͐̈́͒͂̅̋̽̍̋̓͑̓͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̭͚̭͉͇͎̻̭̥̮̯̭͔͎̝̫͍̙͎̭͍̘̦̫͇̝͓̝̱͎͙͉̬̝̭͚͖͕̪̜͚̦̠̮͔̻̩̻͔̟̝̬̬͙̳͉̖̖̤̺̪͈̺̯̩͚̝̺͖̗͉̳̱̦͈͎̞̦͎̠̫̤̝̜̹͚͍͕̻̝͉͍̼̼̮̼̰̲̟̳̭̥̖̭̥̦̠̯͕̱̮̺̱͔͖͈̼̩̪̗͙͉͚͎̥̻̲͎͔̲̰̭̯͍̬͇̙̘̼̞̙͓̬͓̭͕̮̩͇͈̪̳͉̻̮̺̪̰̯̺͇̙͕̹̝̬̜͖̭͕̝̼̤̠̰̤͎̦͎͇̗̼̲̺̖̜͚̗͙͚̥̬̠̭̼͍̖̞̩͎͈̫̺̥̤̥̝̤̠͍̫͓̝͖͚̻͉͈̳͕͖̲̞̹̯͇̟͈̦̠̝̗̭͇͇͎̗̜̲̩̖̟͙͙̖̺̼̻͍̦͚̭̝̣̲͓̪͔̩̜̞̱͚͑͑̀̈́͌̓͛̍̍̀̃̐̈́͛̃̀̂̿̑̓͆͗̉͐̉͆̆̈̍́͌͌̐͐̔̒͐̅́͊́́̂̃͗̌͆̿͐̍͗̑̊́̃͋͐́͋͛͂̌̌̏̓̀͐͒̆̃̂̈́̈́͗̿̃̎͋̐̇̇̆̅̈́̃̉́̓̿̔̌͆̽̂̐̇̽̄̑̿̉̑͛̽͋̓̽̆̂́̾͗̅̀̀͗͐̋̏̏́̇̐̉͐̅̾̅̾́̏̒̌͗̌̍̓̇̋̀̈́̂̿͗́͋̇̍̽̈́̅̋͒͋͋̔̀͒̽͛̿̓̊̈́̾͌͂͛͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̢̧̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̙̰̘̫̟̹͉̞̱̯̬͙̟̼̯͕͎͍̼͔̫͕̼̲̦̩̯̪̹̖̳͙̤̤͈̯͓͇͖̳͙͚̬̟̖̦͎͔̫̹̘͓̮͖͙̳͉͈̮͓̱̘͔̲͇̖̣̠͎̪͖̳̘̺͍̝͇͖͖͍̜͚̼̦̖̘͙͈̻̮̲͉̺̪͉̠̞̲̩̗̤̼̖̱͔͚̏͊̌͐̍͊̓̒̊̆͋̄̀̓͊͒̏̌̆̏̽̐̉̐̍̑́̄̅̄̎̽̐̈́͐͋̌̋͆͐͒̃͒͌̆͆̊͊̃̋̽̀́͛́̓͋̒̐̒͊̀͊̿̈́̽͒̓͐́̏̏̉͆̅̅̈̈̔̍̉̑͂͆̊̐̔̈͋̓͐́̒͊͊̾̓̃̈́̒͐͊̄͑͒̈́͑̏̀̓͆̄͆̊̐̆͗̃̃̊̒͌͆̃̌̒̎̔̒̽̏̍̏̎͋͛̈́͊͑̏̑̿͌̌̓͛͗͌̈̅͐̽̔̏͂̈́͑́͒͐̽͐̊̈́̾̏̊̈́̄͌̀́̔̋̀̑̓̀́̽̈̓̽̓͋̅͒̂̀̍͐́͂̀͊͑̏̒̎̇͂͊͋͑̾̍͂̑̂̃̓̂̍̍̇́̑̀̆͂̍͊̀̈́̈́̊͐͂̾͋͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̛̩̭͔̜̩͖̤̻͚͔̺͚̣̖͉̪̺̫̦̪̣̹̺͇̗͉͎̪͙̭̙̟͔̫̥̥̺̲̟̝͇͙̜̝̮̤̥͔̞̜̻̲̖̪̼̖̥̳̠͚̱̦͉͍͓̬͙̺̟͇̤̹̻̤͙͎̮̼̭̞̼̯̙͍̭̭͓̻͖͇̹̝͔̟̫̫̻͖͖͎̠̠̖̆͗̅̓̉̈́͛̐̉̄̀͛̅̽̋̓͌͂̊̋̀̐̀̆̃̓͊̅͒̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̵̡̢̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̭̰̺̰͕͓̬̹̱̣͓̟̥̩̺̫̟̫͉̗̮̞͙͎̙͕͕͍̠̦͉̰̺̭͍̱̼̺̯͈̞͕̻̩̟̲̥̘͔͉̪̱͈̻͖̹̟͙̜͎̱̙̮̙̹̬͓̤̞̤̹̙̣̟͇̳͚̮̤̗͉̙̬̜̜͈̲͖̙̼̪͓̯̳̤̹̹̱̙͈̟̹̩͙͈͉̘̥͍̻̳̲̖̺̱̪̝̰͙͍̫͖͇̰͍̼̰̤̠̝̤̖̻̭̯̜͙̲͍͈̟̹̬͙͕̗̫̱̜͓̜̭̠̳̖̙͖̝̤͙̤̼̭̖̫̤͍̞̲̲̰͕̮̤̬̩̗̩͈̜̭͙̘̰̣̜̥͎̜̳͍̻̜̖̻͓̞̬̘̩͈͔͈̫̩͓̜̲͙̦͕̼̮̳̞͕͔̮͈͖͉̗̝̺̟͒̀̄͒̃̃͋̀̅̏̍́̏̑̇̂̀͑̾̈̀̎͑̃̈́͗̃̓̇̓̿́͗̉̏͌͌̑̐̾̈̃̽̑̆̄͒́̃̐̀͆̀͒͆͒̑̓̾̎̓̋̓͊̀̀́͋͂͂͛̄̐͛͂̿̒͛̈́͆̓͆͑̊́͑̏̆̅̾̌͌͒̑͗̓͑̄̔͂̀̒̐̅́̂͂̄̓̈́́̊̌͒̾̂̈́̏͋̿͆͒̇͆̎̀̄̓̍͊͋͑̒͑̆́̔͂̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̰̗͍̤͖̹̬̺̭̹͕̳̮̬̯̦͕̣͈̜̱̤̥͕͚͕̳̯͖̥̻̭͓̦̪̙̗̬̩̰̥͈̣̬̖̬͕͖̟̬̜̤͚͇̘̳͕̮̜̖̺̺͖̙̗̳͍͔̰̟̹͇̰̤̗͙͓̝̺̓͊̀̋̋́̆̂͆̌́̔̂͑̄̽̽̈̂͗̂̎͑͛͂͆͆͐͛̍̆͐͌̾̐̀́̀̅̐̋̔͊̓̀͛̅̇͊̈́̽͊̄̆̇̀͗̏̌̈́͑͛̅̇̋̌͗̿̊̎͗̿͌͑̾̋͒̆̊̽͆̍̈́͌̃̾́̌̽̇́̂͒͋̒͐͋̈́͋̍̏̐́͑̅͗́͆̔̐̌̈́̎͐͊̈́̆̃̎̆̔̄́̎͐͐̀̑͐͑͑̈́́̓̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̶̡̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͎̖̬̠̗͕̫̟̜͙͖̟͕̝͈̼̯̲͇̘̼͚͎̗̫̝̘̖̞̪̣̞̻̰̖̘̫̮̗̣̬̩͕̥̙̮͉̖̘̱̰͎̣͚̖̺̬̜̺̜̙̥̮̗͖͈̜̥̩̘̺̺̜̜͓̞̲͍̺̯̼͎͙̜̺̣͇͚̹̩̼̘̼̩̪̤̫̰͖̙͇̱̱̽̅́̽̀͊̔͛̑̈͒̒̌̐͒̂̉̓́̈́̑̃̈̍͐̓̒͊̃͑̑̀̏̀͐͛̽̃̍͋̊̏̿͐͛͋͛͗̾͒͂̉̅̌̀̀̒͒̅͆͐́̈̊́̆̽̈̌͆̏́̏̓̄̈̅͊͊͊̇̈́̎͋̈́̎̌̉̾͐̉̉̿̈͗͌̇̃͋̎̃͆̉͛̿̑̒̊̅̄̿̃̍͋̓͒̅̋͊̎̑̆̒̑̇̅̋͗͊͑̑̋̄͐͗̋́͐̔̐͛͋̈́̀̅͊̉͗́̂̒͊̓͂̿̀͌͒̂̍̋̓͋͂͋̑̊̋̉͐͗̑͗̔͐͗͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅm̸̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̯̜͖̠̩̼͓̲̜̫͕̮̼̞̝̝͙̭̘̪̣̫̳͍̟̤̮̩̮̦̼̠͈͕̲̯̩̹͕͔͕̮̥͈̲̺̱͉̼̥̖͚̺͈̱̗͎̰̩̫͖͙̺̱͍̻̦̥̻͚̤͉͙̩̥̜͕̪͕͈̱̬̘̗̲̮̗̗̳̦̺̪̗͕̗̪̟̭̳̤͎̹̣̺̘̱̝̯͕̹͚̫͍̯̣̲͖̤̑͋̀̉́̐̓̀͌̽̔̑̓̔͒́̉̌́͌̐́͊̒̓͊͊̅̃͒̄́̐̄͌͗̈́͐̍͛̀̄̋̏͂̋͒͂̆̋͌͑̆͗̏͑̉̎̈́͌͌̈́͋͐͆̿̊͌̃̈́̂̐̄̐̏̔̇͑̈̃̌̽̽́̽̋͂͐̀̊̓͒̈́͌̌̾̾́͂̇̈͐͌̊̑̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ'̵̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̻̬̺͈͕̠̘̦͚̞͈̦̝̩͎̳͈̼̰̳̯̻͙̖̱̪̻͙̭̲̭͓̻̪̠͕̪͓̭̝̦͔̘̤͍̠͔̮̞̯͖̱̯̘͕͉̗̖͙̘̮͙̙̭̫̝͔͕̗̜̮̙̹̝̮̜̠̻̟̙̩̰͈̜̘̟̦̮̳̟̥̤͕̥͎̲̤͎̞̜̞̹̜̤̞̫͓̠͚̰̺̥̞̬̱͚̮̦̭͖͚̻̬͙̼̦̘̤̥̝̮͖̼̻̖͈̪͇̘̩̬̻͍͖͍̼̥͈̝̬̠͖̝̦̙͍̟̪̼̤̤̣̮̞̗̖̲̹̳͉̟͚͙͉̜̲͈̟̲̙̳͈͖̗̮͌̄̎̏͒̂̅̎͋͋̀͒̈́̑̍̄̅̉̀͌̿̌̓̾̇͑́̃̊͒̑̒́̈̋͆̍̇͐̆͊͋̅̎̈́̅̑̓́̄͂̔̂̇̓̈́̐͑̈́̅̈́͒̓̂͑̊̈̉̈́̌͐͆̿̌͐̋̋̔̈́́͐́̆̀͒̑̎͐̓̀̾̈́̀̀̓̉̐̒̆̄̅̑̏̅́̏̑̓̂͑̌͊̄̑̀̉̅̐̃̄̈́̓͋͗̎̽̆̎͌̈́͊̓̇̓̃̔͊̎̓̐͋͋̄͊̓́̎͋̎̓̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̸̡̨̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̙̣̯̭̲̙̥̭̰̞̳͎̱͙͔̩̤̠̞̦͙̞͖͓̝̦̬̬̼͉̙͔̟̗̪̱̠̮͖͇̠̰̙̫̥̻̥̭̖̫̼͉͈͖̤͇̒͑̃̿̍̈́͋̉́͌̌̆͆̏̾̔̀̊̅͗̏̑̽̇̀̀͊̿̇͒̾͐̈́̈́͌͆̓͌̋͛̃̎͒̈̊̓̅͗͑̾̓͐̌͆́̏̏̀̆͊̾͌̎̐̌̈́͋̇͒̓̓͊̓̀͗̄̒̃̀̽͋͂̀̄͂̓̅̎͛̋̀̋͌̒̃̒̇̓́̄͗́̊͛̊̿̓̾̄͌͒́̆̓͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̡̡̧̺̭̰͇̠̗̭̩̦̰͓̮̲̝̟̣̰̠͉̞͔͚̙͍͍̳͈̝͚͈̺̺̰͓̤̟̲̘͈̯̺̘̂́̀́̇̆̌̓̔͑̊̓̆͋̂̾͊͆̈̐̌̈͗̋̇͊̀͊̏̌̍̇͐͌̆̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅẗ̵̢̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̣͕̱̮̪̼̣̣̣̩͉͖̩͍̼̞̤̤̪͚̰̥̠̖̖͉̰̲͉̪̯̼̗͈̼̲̯͖͉̱̮̭̗̦̣͕̙̭̼̜͇̟̻̮̤̹̦̱̞̮͈͍̺̰̜̟̥̠̻̙̬̹͉̜̬̫̪̻̩̖͚͉̟̠̜̪̹̲͇͔̝̗͙͍̬̮̪̹̻̙͖̺̪̯̜͙̬̲͎̥̟̫̺̜̦̺͓̦̣̠̜̗͚̦̼̦̮͕̘͖͈̱̤̺̻̟̲̼͖͈͔͎̣̦̹̪͎̲̻̜̪̱̲̲̜̰̭̯͓̣̟̺͎̹͔́̈̈́̓̏̔̓̂̓̍͌̊̍̏͗́̂̅̈̍̑̃̏̊̍̈̀͑͋̊͂̋̏͆̎͛́͑́̿̋̓̌͌̐̿̇̒͂̊͋̾͒̉̂̋̍́̀̇̓̔̐͛͑̽̓̎̒̐̈̒̓̉͌͆͐̄̌̍̇́̂̀̊̐̿̂̌̄̽̐̋̃̆͌͗̉̑̔̾̇͂̉̄͊̒͗́͂͆͋̄͊̔́̃͛̽͌̑̉̈́̀͗͂̒̈͐̓̐̏̈́́͆̎̍̽̉͒̑͆̒̾́̔̒̈͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̨̨̛̛̻̮̭̫̠̞̪͈̭͚̻͔̹̣̻̬̳̰͉̘͇͔̲̣̖̭͎̥̦̘͎̻̰̩͙͍̩͍̻̖̠̪̳͇̗̯͙̱̺̟͈͙̼̦̟̲̳̪̩̦͙͔̜̟̱͑̍͋͊̆̈́̈́̈́̄͛͐̄̈́̉͗̓̿͒̎̎̇̽̏͌͒̔̎̉̀̎́͋́̏̎̈͑̈́̿͂͋̉̃͐͛̿̓͂͗͂̀̔͌͂͊͂͌̔́́͛͐̉͗̈́̃̿͊́̈́͂͂̕̕̕̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅe̴̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̼͎̞̻̱͍̱͚̩̺̤͖̖̲̦͓̞͎̟͈̳̜̲̬͖̱̱͔͙̤̩͙̞͔̘͔̠̩̻̖͖̼̼̮̤͚͓͉̬̝͇͖͚̦̫͍̞̘̘̯͓̠̰̘̤̩͚̜̝̺̭̞̬͕̝͎̳̳̰͓̙̪̘̤̪͕̮̙̞͓̭̝͔̟̘̗̠̺̪̗̟̲͛̔̉̅̓̈́̓́̄̄̋̽̈́̔̑̃̂̓͛̂̀͊̏̑͌̄́̃̃̋͐͂͋͋̐̆̀̽̐̇̈́͂͌͂̄̀͐̽̌͆̅̾̎̅̒̈́́̏̎̔͂̑́͌̀͊̎̎̑̆̀̆̉̓̈́͗͂̅͒̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅr̴̢̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̖̫̪͍͉̯̰̳͓̫̱͎̙̲̥͍̱̠̲͓̼̻̣̘͖̺̘̱̻̼͚̳̘̱̩̙͎̠̺̺̩͙̪̩̠̮͓̫̻͓̭̣̱̜͉̹̼͓͖̟̙̦͉̤̼̞͈͎̋̅̒̓̀̋͋̎͌̽̇͊͗̉̂̉͛̃̄̅́̇́̄̉̆̑͋̋̄̀̀͌͋̐̈́̈̓͆̂̍̒́͋̓̈́̍̓̍̓̊̀́͗̉̌̄̆̑̈́̇͌̈́͂̂͋̋̊̾̂̉̄̃̐̆͌̂̌̽̉̿̈̿̽̐̊̈́̽̒̔̋̽̐̿́̅̀͊̏̆͋̄̔̄͑̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̢̭̼͇̘̣̝̼̯̰͉̟͉͓͎͚̼̯͔̖̱̤̭̻̬̙̬̗̬̼̘͍͖̟͙͔̤̥͙̖̙̹̫̬̮̫̹̘̳̍̈̑̓̾͒̓̔͋̎̈́͋͒͒̐͛͛̿̃͑͂͌̊̀̍̑̈́́̇̄̓̑̋͛̆̔̈́̇̍̈́͐̋̀̊́̈́̐̃̇̉̐̈̓́͒̍̿̑̓̊̿̎̃̃͗̍̈́̽̂͑͆͋͛̌̾̃͂̐̑͆̈̊͛͌̽̿̔̈́̊̅̾́͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝,̵̧̧̧̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̗̘̼̪̼̭̣̮̫͕̦͈̤̥̤̲̤̜̼̣̫̙̞͍̥̦̩͕̜̙̺̖̫̳̝̠̠̻̻̞͙̯̰͙̳̼̟̟̩͔̖̝̭̺̜̜͉̹͖̩͖̣̗̪̥͎̻͕̝̱̮͉̰̰͕͉͔͙͈̬̪̗̰̣̩̜͕̖͉͇̦̺̬̫͓̦̥̣͈̞̻̤͉̯̭̦̯͎̲͚̞̤͈̬̺̤̞̼̭͕̺̙͖̩͉͉͍͕͇̜̙̰͈̗͔̪̙̞͚̬̯̱̳̮͈̗̼̞͍̳̜͖̬̲̠̙̥̼͇̗̪̲̩͔̠̗̳̙̻̤͓̟̻̤͚̗̝̼͎͓͉̗͎͖̤̫̺̰͎̣͙͈͈̞̭͎͙̤̳̥͉̣̜̲̭͍̺̦̞̅̓̌̆̏̀͋̐̈́̂̃͌͗̈́̎̆̀͂̏̉̿͒̔͌̋͗̅̐́͒̋̏̆̈́̒̓̒̃͂̿̂̈́́̄̋͐̄͒̿̄͂̃͆͆͗͌̐̎̌͗̉̃́̄͗̉̀̓͑͌͂͐̒̍̀͂͊̊̇͛͊̽̂̿́̊͊̏̆̅̔̀̈́͊̒̾̀̈́̒̑́͐́̔͛̀͆̊̆͑͒̿̏͂̿̈́̏̀͑͆̀̿̅̀̎̀̈̈́͑͋̎͗̃̿͋̋͋̍͋̀̾͆͛͛̀̀͒̑̄́̋͊͂̌̔͂̌͋͒͗͂̎̀̓̃̆̃̅̔̔͆̓̐̊̈́͑̿̋͒͋̏̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͍͓̬̳̣̭̪̰͈̘͇͕̣̹̲͙̖͉̮̭͎̪̝̱̩̰̞̝͇̠͓͕̻̜̫͖͉̰͓̯̦͔̜̜̳̣̭̻̭̞̠̮̣̬̺̹͇̙̜̭͍̬̗̖̞̠͈̭̰͓̪̣͉͍̣̮̟͇̰͇̬̘̟͈̠̱̰̠̥̫̰̺̪̖̭͔̼̖͉̫̥͎̜̺̱̖̤̻̭̞̗̦̺̺̪̲̹̳̱̰͓̖̙̗̹͍̥͓̗͉̤̳̺͍̬̱̯̮̹̯̳͓͎̰̹̣̯̯̱͕̩͚̮̝͕͓̤̦͎̬̪͍͖͔̘͎̫͕̦͇͙̮̘̰̯͎͔̝̝̹̦̭̭̥̬͈͕͓̲̯̫̟̫̲͎͙̤̟͙̙̳̹͕̪̰͈̣̱͈̳̠̟͇̮̪͈̱̮̮̘͚̙͇͈̝̮̤̜͙̱͖̜̳̜͒̈́́͊̈̓̓̀̾̌̐̇̄̀̀̄̆̐̓͑̃́̆͛͒̆̂̃̎̅̀̐̂͂̈́̿̌̆͂̈́̊̊̉͑̒͛̈́̽͆̓̓͑̎̈́̈́͑͊̀̃̐̏͛̂̈́̄̊̈́̃̈́̀͒̏̎͂̈́̾̓̏̾̍̐̈̽͗͆̑̌̅̓̄̈́͆̓̑̏̀̈͂̉̿͊́͊́̆͗͐͆͒͗̇̄̔̆̾͋̋̿͐͑̾͐͗͗̇̒̌̍͋͒̋̏̒͒̑̃̓̄̌́̓͑̓͋̄͐̒̂̆̆͌̑̊̈̈̈́̈́͐͛̉́̏̒́̒̐̈́̐͌̀͛͆̓͊̈̀͌̊́̏̽̉̀͒̂͐̓̿͆̎̃̾͊́̓̈́̒̒͊̑͒̌̌̐̐́͂̓͑̾͗́̃̓̏̉́̃̀̈̉͋̊̈̋̋͊̄̓̈́̐̑̊̐̿̑̐̇̇̾̂͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̵̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̱̗̳̝̭͇̫̥͔̳͎̹͉͔̥̞̬̝̲̻̥͔͉̰̖̲̖͖̖̖̱͚̤̣̪̫̮̼͇̯̪̲̗̗̪̙̝̘̲͔̞͎̲̲͙̥̖̗̩̰͙͍͍̺̮̘̭̥̟͈͕̞̟̺̪̭̙̫̭̥̱͈̼̬͍͉̥̲̫̘̟̖͎͇̙̠̠̫̤̹̞̪͚̙͍̦͔͖̼̞̳͖͖̝̝̪͙̝͓̻̭͎̣͉̜͓̫̲̖̼̯̦̠̱͎̪̖̥̭̣̜̜̮̟͙̪̞͙̤̝̦̼̟̺̗̺̺̹͚̅̓̂̆̍̌͛͊̽̈́͊͆̈́̓̋̔̈̀̍͆̔̄̀͗̀̏̾̽͐̄̅̃̊͐̐̔̉̌̌͗͆͆̇̎̍̾̀̓̇́̂̓̎̇̍̀̿̓͆̀̄́͑̓̈͗̎̃́̀̏̍̆͂̃͂̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅử̴̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͕̩̣͕̥̻͈̰̰͇͈̘̹̯̤̻̟̫̩̘̭̠̟̙͔̺̝̲̹̟̗̞͔͍̮͙̬̯̲̜͎̩͉̬͕̙̬͍̲̦̳̖̮̮̝̳̰͍̝̠̻͉̟͓̯̟̰͍̫͙̮̹̺̺͎̜̝͓̫̮̳̹̫̳̙͇̪͈̬͎̠͉͔̖̭͓̦̞̟͉̜͉̬̤̫̻̲͉̯͕̣̼̞͖͔̠͙̲͚̯̰̝̻̝̂̌̒̑̓̿̎͐̌̏̀̍͒͋̃̓͌͊̄͗̈́̄̅̉̏̐̾̽̆̎̓̒̽̆́̾̈́́̽̾̓́͗̔́̓̍̍̀̾̃̍̂̃̿̿͂̂͊͑̂̏͂̒̔́̈́͂̃̌͆̀͑͒́͊̿̑̿̿̐̑́̉̈͂́̈́͐͛̈́̀̾̄̍̀́̑̑̋͛̿̓̓̓̇̒̌̉͗̂̈́̑̐͋̏̂̀̒͗̊̇̑̀̄̀̇̏͆̃͗͑͒͆͐̌͛̊̉̆́̽̇̋̓̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̨̧̛̣̩͇̳͖̼̹̬͚̼̬̥͕̟̣̲̯̦̣͉̟͖̜̭̺͕͍̪̮͚̙̖̺̹̯̭̝̫̺͔̗̝̮̙͍͕͖̩̺̗͚̯̪̰͉̗̞̗͕͔̟̙̞͈̫̜̤̬͖̰̫̗̰̮̙͓̠̫̻̩̬̯͔̤͈̰̱̙̻͚̘̭̻͖̮̦͖̣͎̗̤͈͖̱̹̬̱̤̙̞͖͖̠̫̠̻̦͕͖͔͕̦̖̻͙͇͈͚̹̣͙̫̱̙̩̖͙̦̳̺̤̘͓̝͕̳̣͇͓̳̘̭͙͈̞̱̭͔̫͚̱̣̟̘͔̜̫̣̖̱̩̦̺̥̭̮̪̖̩̱̳̻̩͙̖͍͈̐̽̈͂̆̌́̓̊́͊͋̔̓̾́͊̿̋̃́́̈̏̍̊͋̒̏͑̒̓̓̓͌̏̄̑̈́͛̆̄̀͌̒͌͆̄͑̌͐̄̎́̏̋̽̑́̂̀̏̈́́̅̂̓̅́̒́͊̈̃̉̀̽̐̈́́̈́́̀͆͗̆͗̇̋̽̽̀̎̆̃͛̅́̄͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̞͈̼̹̤̘̤̬͚͉̳͍̤̬̳̤̗̰͖͈̥͔̠̫̬̩̗̩̪̱͓͇̖͖͙͖̖̠̳̲͖̞̻̟̥͉͓̻͈̤̖̟͇͉̙̯͔̬͉̤̦̯̣̫̗̦̖̪̣̭̤̙͇̩̟̞͚̤͔͙͙̜̝̪͚̣̥̗͓̤̰̮̺̜̻̻̜͇̼͚̥̘͉̠͉̩̞̝̟̪̪̟͈̤̠͇̫̮̠̖̪̭̜̗͎̩̜͖̘͓̮̯̞̖̞͉̗̖̭͚͖̲̭͓̳̤̪̥͖͔̲͈͓̮͇̜͔͚̘̙͔̱̣̳̪͕̬̻͖̘̯̮̲̪̘̬̰̫̗̠̠͖̪̣͖̱̠̖͈͓̩̬̩̜̩̳͈̖̰̰̪͕̰͓͕̖̠̺͚͇̝̞̱̜̩̠̲͍͉̜̩͉̼̖̼̭̯̫̭̭͈̞͕͍͖̲̫̝̦̤̰̞̦͕̥͎͚̥̭̰̳͙͔̺͓̥͔̯̫̟̀̿̈̎̾͋̉͋́̈̈̔͛̈́̒͗͒̀͋͊̈̃̍͒͊̆̓̏̿͆̿̓͂̈͆̈̃̌̏̓͒̄̆̀͑͒̑̅̒̔̐̐̈̀́̂͌̈́̏̏͐̀̐̆̓̒̔́͐͊̌̐̐̇̇̂͛͐̏̾͑̌̈́̉̊͗͌̓͐̔̔͊͑̓̊͋̍̉̄̀̐̆̑̃̈̿̋͆̑͆̎̅̓̏̅̅͂̈̓̓̅̊̂̿̈̽̌̔͐̆͂̊͑͊͗͌̅͑̀̑̎̒̐͋̌͋̇̀͒͐̅̇̾͆͂́̾̓̌̎̏̎̐̿̃̑͊̉̆͌̀͋̿̍͊̓͆̄͛͒̃̋͐̃͐́͐͂̿̎̊̇̒͌͒͋̂̍͊̅̌̈́͗̊͐́̓͛́̿̃̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̵̧̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̜͕͙͚͈̪̙̠̹͔̬͈̭̩͔͙̮̙̤̘̻̞̟̮̪̬̜̪̪͉͈̞̬̯̭̪̝̟̘̝̞̥̻̹̰̜̯̰̬̦̘̲͔͎̝̪̪̞̪̺̠̙̘͔̝̮̤̻̞̱͕̙͈̣͙̞̞̦͓̺̹̘̹̝͎̰̳̠̞̿̈́͂́̒̓̄̎̏̊̂́̈́̆̓͆͋̿̋͊̿̍͐͊̔̍̏̄̈̉̑͌̓̅̊̏̔̆̎̀̇̑́̆̽̀̿̈̈́̂̓͆̉̊̀͊̑͐̃̌̈́̀̎̓͐͂̀́̉̈́͐̍͐̑̆̈́́͗̃̓̿͒̃̈́̇͋̾̒͛̒̉͋̔̊̓̔͌́͐̽͐͂̑͂̇̒̈́̀̅́̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̩̖̖̲͎̟͎̫̻̗͉̳̜̰̩̲͓̼̜̭̙͕̣̘͚̭͕̺̯̖͖̠̙̲̠̲̺̤̠͉̩̜̞̠̲͈̻͍̩̹̖̥͚͕͓̩̥͍͕̤̺͔͔͖̮̣̱̯̰̫̭͕̱͓͈̙͚͉̩̳̜̼̬̱̣͔̯̩̘̭̯̙̗̺̭̺̙̮̥̹̭͖͎̲̤̗̰̺̹̗̻̥͈̳̩͈̤̤̱̭̗̤̣͉̜̲̰̣͙͚͉̞̞̭͓̠͔͉͕͚̤͖̩̮͓͈͓͍͕͍̼̻͕̯̫̼̪͚̣̼̳̘̠̙̤̹̥͉̞͙̗͈̫̭̖̪̮̪̘̝̰̻̟̭̰͎͇̫̦͔̗̹̮͎͔̲͔͖͔̹̯̙̹̻̟̪̣̣̠͓̗͈͇̝̣̣͖̘͇̦̞̞͖̝͈̻͍̳̭͉̭̞͙͓̰̜̫̎͑͛̀̇̽̔́̃͐̂͐̌̐̃̔̃̉̾̒̌͋̈́̓̒́̐̎͐̓̊̈̍̍͑͑̏́̋̈́͐͂͆̓̉͛͐̀͐́͆̐́̌̔̋̌̉͛̐̆̀̂͐͑̒̓̍̾̔̇͌̋̒͐̿̽̾̑̓͑̅͐͛͋̇̈́͆̈́̒̆̂̔̓͊̆̒̉̒̀̉̒̈̒̀͆̀̀̎̅́͛̿̀́͐̐̔̒͑͐̈́͐̔̅̀̇̈̏͆̅͐́̃̇͒̓͐͌̔̒̃̓̇̈́́̓͗͒̐̈́͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̲̹̦̬̝̭̘̭̲̝͎̥̱̜͙̫͓̖̠̪̬̣̜͒̎͒͐̈̾̔͋̍͊̍̾̽̂͆̀̌̉̐͆́̈́̀̃̍͑͗̈͒͌̾̃̈́̏̋̈́̈́͌̎͊͌̃͒̾̓̍̔̒̈́̈́͒̋̃̓̓͋͂́̉͆̃͂̓̀̅̓́̄̀͊̃͊͒̌̈͗͒̂͗̐͛̈́͐̏̒̾̄͒͆̈̊͋̎̏̐̋̐͗͗̃́̆̿͆̈́̔̅̌̄̋̀͗̔̇̍̑͌̋́̂̒͊̆̓̈́̅̈́͗̉̏̿̂̇̇̄͐̓̀̾̌̈́͑́͑̋́͛̊̓̄͊͑̄̆́̄̍̈́̇̄́̐̾̌́͌̓͑͒͆̽̑̄͌͂͗̔̈́̈́̉͌̋̈́̃̈́͋̔́͌͂̓̏̊̓̅̾͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ň̶̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̛̟̫̲̞̥̗͚̤̖̞̖͙̰̫̖̹̳̩̯̣̱͔̦̩̞͍̤̣̩͇̞͚̹̟͙͚̰̬͚̪̲͉̙̲̳̥̖̯͎̼̼̖̻̟̺̝̦̖͇̜̩̬͈̭̫͓̦̝̥̰͓̣͆̊̓̀̾͌̒͐̽̾̌̉̅̋̓̄́́͌̃͐͐͆̍̿̈́̐̋̔̎́͑̐̀̒̔̉̐̐̐̿̾͆͌̒̓̅̒̓̆͋͌͑͊̎̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ẗ̵̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̞͍̻̣̪͚̬̠͓͉͍͚̻̼͙̼̺̣̩̭̙̺̙͕͖͈̭͍͓͎̼̟͈̮̺̲̺̦̝̝̲͎͉̬͇͖̻̖͙͎̹͔̻͖̘͍̥̪̺͖̻̰̹̖̮̟̯̫͉̱͍͉̙̙̬̮͓̫͈̦̥͇̣̲̦̞͙̘͙̰̩̦̤̦͔̺̯͓̖̩̝̱͍̬̹̰͍̫̦̻̬̘̩̣͔̥̭͔̤͖̝̯̖̣̣̘̭̖̫̟̞̩͉͓̝̹̮̼̭̞̟̙̝̞̠̤̰͈̫̥̺̬̗̦̻̰͙̜̤͈͔̪̭͉̘̺̩̹͎̮̳̝̦̖̖͖͖̬̰̲͓̺̤͔͖͚͚̠͔̩̥̭́̐̔̈̌̄͗͆̒͒̂́̔̒̊̊̀̓̽̽̅̿͂̽̽̋́̀̓̆̊̐̎̐͋̃͌͗̉̈́̀́̅́̇̋̊̍̂͋́̌͐́̏̂͐͂̀̓͛͋̒̍̃͑̎̈́̊͗̐̐́́͛͆͐̑̈́́̈́̋̃͗́̐́̀̊̂͑̋̐̏̀̽̍́̓͋̓̇̀͐̉̏̋̑͊͌̄͌̎̈̇̀̋́͊̌̄̑̃̓̄̑̐̓̂̅͒̅́͋̎̍́̈́̔̎̀̆͐̉͋͛͒́̂̑͑̆̒̈́́̓̍̔͐͒̆̌̓̊̏̈́̀̽̀̄̅̿̉̀̽̍̀̄̑̾́̽̿̑̊͊̎̓̀́̀̏͋̃͐̿́̃̊̌͌̂̄̄̈́͆̾̊̅̓̋̅̓̃̃͆̐͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̳̻̫͓̥̹̪̝͈̜̣̮̬͎̣̠͙̯͎̥̳͎̪͔̹̜̻͔͙̼̦̫̖̣̤̻͉͇͎͎̥̤͙̱̯͈̪̰̼̖̥̗͓̥͚̼͎͚̼͎̰̤͔͙̘̻͙̯̖̫̤͕̫̹̹͚͚̯̭̫͍̜̩̫̯̠͖̝̦̠̱̲̼̜̫̒̑́̍̀̑̿̒͒̊̊̄̿̔̆̀̀̈́̄͆̾̅̍̀̊̊͆͋̈̀̊̑́́̑̆̓͑̓̉̒͋̏̔͌̓͒́̇̍͌̈̒͗͗̃̋̔͒͐́͒͗̇͒̎̏͌̓̃̓̓̂̈̃̇̽̌̋̑̑̑̄̊̒̇̎̌͛̐̌̂̐̀̌̔̎͌̈̿͛̒̎̋̅̅̑̐̈́͆̔̋̈́͋̾͑́̄̂̾̐̿̈̀̄̀̋̔̒̒̊̉̌̀̆̈́͑̽̈́͐͌́̎̐̈́̏̄͊̐̆̂̀̍̒͗̊͐̋͆͑̀̑̈́̽͋̅̏̑̔̏̿̊͂̐̓̍̽͆̓͒͗͛̒̊̈́͆̓̽̆̀͋͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅb̶̧̢̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͔̬̙̲̭̰̺̻̭̼̬̱̤͓̞͎̜͔̫͔͈̳̣̪̹͍̟̺̹̰̫̞̂͐̄̑̍͆̉͊̐̄͋̑̒̑͌̽̂̓͊̐̊͗̔̔̌̏̋̑͊͋̄̓̓̑̒͒̋͒̂̾͆̌́̊̀͒̊̑̾̊́͒̅̎̂̆̉͋̿́͐́́͗͆̌͗̽̾́̈̄̈́̊̽̄̅̀̓̑͋̉́̌̐̽͒̈͊͂̂̀̅̇͆͑̾̀̈́̇̑͒͗̔̽̒̃̆͑͐̌̂̔̾̿̋̈́͛̇̈́̈́́̑̏̑̒̓̃̈́̽͌̈́͑̈́͊͊̑̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̵̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̺̞̲͚̜̙̬̺̲͓̠̝̥̳͉̘̰͙̮͈̝͓̱̖̬̪̬̩̦̥̙̣̭̱̳̭̫̙̼̘̥̭̮̹͍̮̭̪̤͍̠̙̳̲̲̪̥͙͙̗̙̲̺̠̩̞͎̙̭͖̗͈̭͈̼̗̯̻̞͇̹̱̜͇͔̠̝͚̱͍̳̙̰̥̜͎̥̳̥̱͖̮͙͈͓͎̝̩͓͓̳̻͚̠̱̩̲̹͚̠̩̩͍̻̮̳̙͙̙̥̱͇͚̭̘͓͙̼̬͚̯͓͈̺͍͈̝̻̳͉̭͖̟̘̩̯͇̬͉̝̱̞̪̟̞̭͚̠͈̥̭̹̝͚̖̣̻̩͓̞̮̬͚̹̮̣̼͓͚͖̹̹̹̪̭͖̠̜͙̗͚͖̺̥̤̜͇̗̮̲̠̺̜̺͔̫͎̫̱̼͓̱̱̩̰̦͕̲̘̫̯͓̯͚̪͙͔́͒̉́̉͑̌͗̀͗͗̄́̄̓̐̎͂̎̉̓͒̈́͊̂̎͊͑̓̋̈́́͛͌͆͐̀̇̑̑͛̾̅͑̂̋͊̃͆́̈́̋͐̑̍́̏̈̋͌̓̇̎̎̓͊̆͛̿̓̏̈̽̈́͐́̐̀̋͐̿̉̊͊̾̾̓̿́́̇̾̌̌̓̿̇̾̈́̈́̃̃̊͆̋͐̄͒̈́̒́̔͒̿̐͛͑̋͑̑̒̔͐͒̎͂̍̄̐̉̓͋͑̑͐́̐̽̆̓͛̄̾̑͊̽̌̆̊͐͛͑́́̎́͊̉̔̂̀̆͋̐͂̒͆̂̌̓̒́̊͂̈͌̏̏͊̓̽̿̀̎͂̋̎͌̎̉̓̋̓̎̍̽̀̒͐̀͐̇̊͂̿͗̿̄͂͊̐̈́̀͆̌̆̓̐͒̌̆̀͐̓̈́͒͑̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͎̯͓̱̳͉̱̙̹̬̠͔͇̣̳̲̰̦̺̖͔̤̩̟̱͉͇̝͖͚̻͉̫̲̹͙͉̣̙̰̩̟̰̖̠̲̯͍̩͎̞͖͇͔͚̳̹̳̻̯̼͉̤̖͖̪̞͚̣̫͈͓͚̱̫̣̭̟̠͎͙̫̝̤͖̼͔̖͕̥̩̪̟̞̣̘̯͉̳̳͔̹̼̯̠̘͎̻̦͙̟͎̖̩̹͖̩̥͔͙̘͓̱̟͉̬͇̖̯̞̦̖̍̆͋͂̾̀͑͂̎̓̈̆͑͒̐̃̌̌̇͗̂̓̾́̉̆̎͊̋̈́́̍̆̂̋̏̄͗̌͐̿̀̅̈́̄͑́́̌̉̏̈̇͌̑̀̂̄̉̀̇̽̒͐̐̊̈́͊͛̄̈́̾̀͆̽͋̌̐̑̌̈́͛̔͛̄̔̍̈́̎̎͐͛̿́̓̀̈̑̃̿̔̀͂̀̈́́͐̋́̍̊̽̈̀̒̀́͆̏̋̒̓͐́͊̇̑̌̀́̀̐͂̾̉̄͆̉̎̓͌̾̈́̿̊̀̏̔̅͋̍̓̒̈̈̌́̆͐͒̈̾̓̉͗̈͑̊̊̎̇́̅́͂̌̆̂̈͂̈́̒́̓̾̉͑̎̅͛͊̀̉̎̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̵̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̥̬̻̤̪͔͉̫̞̭̞̼̭͍̹͇̭̜̯̩̫̞̻͎̻̪͙̞̪̮̬̘͎̬̖͎̬͎̭̞̟̺͓̖͍̲̳͇̪͈̺̜̦͔͔̹͖̣͇̤̱̪̳̩͙͔͕͚̩̟̣̰͇̳̫̥͎̳͓͕̲̩̹̫̪̝͍͎͚̤̺͙̞̼̘͉̤̣̳̙̬̩̪̹͉̟̹̹̻̫̝͕̱̫͙͉̤̺̲̲̥̮̬̻̳̠̱̮͖̟̥̹̗̹̤̠͉͎͎̰͖̻͎͙̻̪̙̥͎̝̥̭͔̖̳̣̟̥̖͚̹̫̭̼̯̯̙̩͈̙̯͓̜̩̲̫̤̥̗͈͎̞̺͔̠̙͍̯͍͈̪͗͆́̂̈́̀͆͂͛̋̓̋̔̓̾͛̇̋́̊͒̑͒͑̇͛̓̄̓̊̈̃͋̐͊͌͂̐̀̉̄̅́̑̐̾̋͑̿̄͛̃̇́̌̓͊̅̐̀̓͗̀̅̄̑͐͌̿̄̑͊̀͒́̿͊͋̀̈̑̍̋͌̉͐̆̆͂̽̇̈̑̂͂̑̋̎̓̄̌̈́͌̃͌̇̈́̇͑̑̄̾̈́̾̇̐̏̓̎̂̒͗̃̉͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̳͈̯͍̩͚͈̹͚͈̳̼̬̪̗̘̥̺̪͈͚̙̮̞̖̫͉̲̝͍̹͕̘̗͎̻̬̘̻͉͔̜͇̝̤͉͍͖͓̟̪̳̣͓̙̬͓̺̘͖͉̳̫͙͖̫̹̘͚͕̝̬̼̺͔̖̬̘̯͙̤̼̜͇͙͓͎͎͚̹̺̣̲̹̖̝̩̞̺̤͖͔͉̗͇͇̖̜̫̝̱͉͖͉̲̙̼̯̫̹̜̖̥͇̞̣͖̪͔͉͙̹̞̥̠͇̪̫̤̜̺̠̥̦͈͈̙̖͚̝̯͚͈̥̹͙̺̭̯̺̘̩͉̮̙̫͔̖͇͕̘͚̰̯͎͍͖̹̬͔̠̩͚͇̜͚͔̻͚̜͔̖͈̥̭̫͓̺̠̲̝͈̝̖̪͓̟̮͉̗̣̝̗̗͙̣̥̙̖͉̻͕̯̩̮̟͇̯͕̫̓̐͛̀̒͊̆͗̓̈́̍̊̾̈́̌̍͂̐͆̉͑̿́̋͛͐̾̓̌̃̏͛̐̆̿͒̽̎͛̍̎̓̑͗͛͋̈́̃̔̏̓̃̍̊̓́̒̊̊̎̽̌͛͗͒̇͂̄͂̾̀̄̋̐̈́̾̐̓͂̋̋̒̑̄̃́̉̌̅̓́̈̂́̔̆̇̈́̀̒̋̉̀̈̈́̌̓̈́͛͗̋̿́̽̓̆̎̓̊̍͐̓̎̅̓̅̾̀͑̑͛̃́̉́̇̐̈́̃̓̈́͒͐̈́̀̐́́̆̀̓͋̍̌͌̋̀̽̿̀͒̈̓̂̆͆͐̆́͗̌̀̃̊́̄́̾͆̊͐̈̔̒̀͊̑͐͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̛̝̥̻͓͉͎͚͖̱̜̦̱͔̤̞̼̝̬̖̝̠͓̠̤̫͍͉̲͎̹̦̤̥̠̝͖̫͇̫͈̥͓͙̟͖͍̗̺̬͈͇͕̩̣̟̲͕̟̪͉͈̘̳̤̙̞̠̳̩͇̪̹̲̦̗͚̜̻̥͉͈̭̣̰̪̭̰̙͕͙̮̱͈̝̘͙̥̠͔̜͉̞͔̼͓̹̙̱̫̜̼̙̾̀͒̋̀̾̓̒͊̎̔͌̀̓͊̈̔̓̓͆̄̈́̃͌̀̋̍͊̍̽̑̃̐̒́͐̌̈́͆͛̃̄̈́̍̈́͆̀̃̿́͊͒̔͑̒́̒̓̄̃̇͒́̒̋̊͛̀̈̅̽̅̍́͋͒͛̈́̊̂̋̓̀͆͐̐̂͋̈́̾̾̊͆͊̍̇́̓̆͊̅͌̋́̆̿̿̈́̿̏̍̄̂̃͂̆̌͊̂̿̌͂͛̂̑͂̌͛̈͛̾͐̇͌̾̑̈͋͑́̀͑̍̀̊̊̽̔̂͑̽̆͆̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͙̭̘͇̳͓͎͖̙̰̺͔͚̳̘̜̣̤̮̮͚͉̘̯͓̝͍͙̭̬̬̠͖͈͙͇̳̤̘̜̜̘͈̲͔̼̫͙̳̰̪̻̲̼͔͇̺̼͖͙̞̼͉͕̥̙̭̥̼̤͙͇̲̣̲̘͎̟̗̦̫̥̭̫̜̹͕̖̬̻͈̘͔̳̠̲̖͓̺̺̬̬̻̞̻̳̞̖̬̼̠̦͕͇̫͍͈̞͔͍̮̫̝̲̣̘̜̰̦̞̘̜̻̜͓̥̭̺̯͔̝͙͍̯͓͚͉͙͍̭̱̰̞͎͉͎̫̭̫̖̟̫̠̫̣̰̼̫̮̤̘̝̖̦̹͚̟̺̥͓͍̜̻͚̞͍̉͂̍̒̾̈́̎̆͐̿͂̒̅͒́̅̉̇̆̔́̉̍̄̄̔͆̍͋́̾̀̓̊̆̐̋̿́̍͌̀̌́̾̋̿̓̍͊͋͂̀͒̄̈́̃̇̆̌̋̓͒̾͌̂̋́̉̈́̒̋͆́͂͌̆̉͛̑͆̍̓̓̀̓̈͑͆̒̇̈̾̓̄́̓̊̓̏̊̾̒̀͗͗̓̔́͐̍̅̐̏̿̋̉͒̈̒̒́̔͂͊̾͌̋̋͂̀̐̇̍̊̓̀́̐̍̀̈́̂͗̍̅̊͋͒̒͛̐͌̅̓̇͌͌͗͑̀̌̀̽͒̋̿̀͗̈́̽͛́͗̊̐͌̃̽̈́͛̄̑͆̏̔̅̈̈́̀͌́̊̎́̅͌̐͂̒͒͒̽̑͗̄̽̑͋̓͐̈́̅̅̽̔̐̋͛̅̐̎̆̏͑̈̎̌̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̶̨̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̨͕̥̫̟͓̪̫̮̳͍͔̻̫͉̙̗̘̠͉͚̭̞̯̬͖̰̼̤͚͍̗̻͚̞͖̦͕͈̟̫̝͎̭̜̘͓̻͎̼͍̠̼̱̦͚̻͓͕͉̳̘̤̠̬̮̥̪͓͇͍͙̩̗̟̥̺̫̠̲͔̹͓̥͖͔̬̠͉͓̙͓͉͎͍͉̗͇͔̬̪͔̟̥̝͔͉͔̤͔̣̝͔͉͍͙͉̙̮̗͓̪͇̱͖̭̫̳̣̗͈̝̰̬͕͒̌͗ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̛̛̛̛̺̥͉̲̮̦͖̯͓̝̥̼͉̜̜̺̘͔̦̦̬̦͍͈͔̗̘̰̮̖͈͇̩͚͕̱͖̻͍̳͙͋͐̓̾̈̀͆̈́̐̓̓̏͊̋͋͌͛̈̆͂̌͆̍̋̾͊̾̎̽̿̓̀́̏̏͑̾̈̄̅̂̐͐̅̾͑̈̀̄̎̀͑̇̇̌͗͒̔̌̈́̿́̀͑͒̔͊̽̊̊͋́̂̓̈́̎̏̓̈̔͑̌͐͑͌̋̉͑̏̆͊̋͌͋̈́͑̋̄̆͗̂̀̀́̑͆̊͊̉͋̀̏͂̈́̀̍͋͑̓͆̽͒̃͆̐͌̏̿̏̓̽̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝ę̷̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̦͕͕̹̱͇̫̞̱̪͍̲̭̼͈̯̻̼̻͔̤̯͕͚̱͔̦̦͉͚̩̜͈̜̼͓̤̥͈͍͖̣͖̩͕͔̞͈̠͖̲̥̖͚̫͇̬̖̥͕͖̠̦̹͇͓̯̹͉̰̪̞̤̦̻͈͔̞̘̜͓̖̰̩͎͙̪̦̞̼̱̙̻̠͉̲̼̳̦̩̜͙̻͇̞̳̗͔͕̲͈̻̭̭̻̼͖̥͍̜͙̞͇̪̩̹͍̜̫̙̭̜̲̪͇̣͎̼̘̻̠̪͔̣̹̬̤͈̗̖͙͓͇͎͍̞̦̬̝̙̯̖̭̯̝̑̎̒̂̒̏̀̍͆̉͒̉̾̾̅̋̈́͛̿̌͆̋́͑̊̇̉́̉͑̂͛̔̽̎̔̒̍̋̆͊̉̈́͗̇̉̒͒̆̒̑̏̽̈́̀̃̅̈́̄̀̊̍͐͌̀̌̽́͛̅̽̔̃̀̾͗͐̌̐̀̐̈́̉͂́̾͆̍̏̏̿͋͐̄͛̊̇̈̈̊̈́̾͒̈̓͋́͗̎̉̀̾͗̈͊̈́̈̀͌͒̏̎̿̓̉͌̎̋̌̍̂̓̏̇͆͒̌̇̊̈̔͋̐̈́͌̑͗̍͌̑͒̏̇̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛͎̩̜̺̰̻̮̤̳̤̗̣͉͍͕̘̼̩͕̱̥̬̘̱̬͍̭̯̩̠̫̖͕̺̤̬̱͙̖̰̩̣͎͖̮͔͎̤̙̜̪̮͍̩̜̰̝͓̳̫̪̘̝̜̬̥͍̮͓̙͙̹͎̩͚͙̪̺̟̘̤̗̙͚͎̣̣̯̺͖̫̼̹̟̝͓͈̗͎̪̪̝̻͔͉̲̰̠̻̯̥̳̩̬̻̘̝̜͎̙͉͈͍̦͓͈̞̣̯̱̦̥͚̖̙̗̗̟̺̦͍̻̙̟̮͍͎̭͙͕̺͇͙̫̗̮̼̈́̐́̂͑̑̂̏̇̏̿̓́̂̀̅̉͐̑̅̈͆̃̃̔̓̌̄̋̿͛̇̐̽͊͌̾̏̐̓̓́̈̃̄̑̔͂̃̃̋̇͒͒̑̑̊̃̃͊̂̓̆̿̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅd̶̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̼̳̜͈͇̼̩̠̭͉̯͉̭̞͕̬̥̭̤̖͙͇͕͇̲͍̬͈̻̠̗͍͍͉̫͚̗̘̱̭̘̦̠̜̩̖̘͓̯̞̹̲̥̳̯̤̱̹͙̦̙͕̘͈̪͓̠̦̬̗̭̩̖͙̪̫͚̥̘̘͎̩̬̺̫̯͔̪̹̟̮̱̬̭̣̫̟̜̮̖͎͎̻͖͍̮̳̺̼̘̦̦͙͙͎̞̜͚̬̭̞̭̺̗͍͙͚͖̯̜̱̳̯͇̣̜̳̯̳͓̼͔͎̞̥̰̠͈̪͎̹̜̣̹̩̻̥͇̗͉̭̼̯͉̺̹͓͚̺͕̜̤͎̘͔͓̺̮̮͍̖̹̖̺̯͕̯̻͔͚͓͖̱̦́̾̽̈́́̊̓̉̔̋̓̇̀̃̓͐͑͂̏̐̈́̃̄̋͌͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̴̨̢̢̨̛̞̥͉̠̳͎͚͇͚̲̦̠̬͎͈̺̙̠̦̬̝̜̖͙̙̤͎̳̟̗̬̭̤̱͎̎́̏͐̐̒̓̿̂̑̒͂͐̌̋͋̃̃̃́̈͗̈͂͛͋̈́͘̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅs̶̨̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͎͔̣̙̭̣̰̙̤̠̫͖̮̬̳̭͓̲͚̜͉̗̜͔͈͖̱͉̫̣͕̟͍͎̤͙͎͓̝̪̬̯̩͕͈̟̱͈̥̞̠̲̩̣̭̖̱̯̼̗̜͚̭̟̩̹̳̻̳̼͙̮̫͎̣̭̼̪̳̘̮̩̟̳̙͔͚͉̲̣̠̩͇͕̠͍͓̩͚̰̖̮͎͍̖͎͎̙̻̣͙̻̻͍̻̬͎̲̯̩͕̲̟̝̩̬̥͙̪̖̺̖̝̪̣̮̮͔̗͎̹̯̩̤̱̼̤̬̣̲͖̰̮̯̫͕͓̲͎̻̭̯̙̩̝̯̝͚̖̻̤̳͙̲͓̺̻͖̬͚̜̭̹̬̦̫̯̝̝͔̝͚̭̪͍͙̻̺̭̣̗̝̗̖̺͕͎͓͕̥͇̳̩̺̰͔̤̤͈͙̗̮̭͓̪̞͎̳̩̺̰̱̾́̒̌̆̔͊͐̏̀̆̓̽́̅̓̆̄̍̏̑̊̉͒̀́̎̄̂̓̒̂̽̓̒̅̇͑̊̀͗̍͗̒̅͆̐̔̑̆̔̾̊͗̓͑̅̇̃̂̔̇͐͊̄̂̒͊͋̇͋̆̌͛̈́͗̉͛́͌̋̅̆̈̆̓͗̃́̈́̀͗͂̃́̅͐̃̾̀̆̾̑́͌̑̊̂̑̊̊̔̇͐̔͛́̃̒͊̂͌̏̀̂̍̌̐͛̃͂̒͗́̈́͐́̍̏̀͒͛̊͛̄͌̅̀̓̾̓͋̾͗̍̋̓̄̽́͐͋̅͑̆͒͑̿̏̆̊̾̓͊̈́̆͒̿̎̂̈́͋̈́͌̈͋̓̂̋͗͆͌̔̐̂̓̀͌̿̊́̑͛̓̉̈́̄͐̈́͑̆̓̀̇̂̅̌̅̉̄̀͋̀́̿̏̃͛̔̀̊̽̈́̍̇͗̏̿̽͋̀͐̾̾̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̶̢̛̛̛̛̬̼̟͇̠̝͍̳̥̥̳̯̭͖̪̭̜̗͎͎̺̮͚͙̯̋͊͑̋́̃̈̓̇̅̋͒̔̉͌̇̀̅́̈̽̅̌̐̍̌͊̈̀͌̉͆́̈́̊̌̈́̓̈̅̉̊̋͒̂̾̐̔́͋̂̒͌̈́͋̋̔͑͆͊͆͐̈̐̍̓̓̋̐͊͑̽̽̇́͒͋̈́̀̾͋͊̍̍͗̓͋̐̾́͌̀̌͒̄͋̄̏̀̈́̒̈́͗̔̍͆̓͗̀͑̒͗̇̇̑͌̂͒͗́̓̈̐͂̆̆́́́̍̉̍̑̉̈̓̽̀̒̀̓̊̑̅̍́́͗̅̐̂̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̡̢͚̙̪̦̺̼̖̠̤͙̞͕͇͙̭̞̮͇̞̼̻͙̜͓͔̬̪̱̥̜̟̤̱̫̝͙̫͓̤̻̟̞̺͚̙̹̼̭͎̭̠͓͚̪̬͖̫̪͍͚̟͕̣̫̥̟͍̭̫͇̯̙̭̬̥̝̲̩͖͈̯̙̩͎̣̜͈͙̗̞͚̟̙̘͉̘̭͇̝̟̰͖̠̻̝͖̫̱̜̘͔̫͍̦̮̠̠̠̙̹̼̠͇̬̗̳̹̬̠̩͇̙̲̙̉̆̒͐̀͋̎̀̒͑̈́͋͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅļ̶̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̢̧̞̩̣̱͇̱̖͇̳̻̲͔̻͕̰͚͎͚̮͙̭͓͙̜͖̟͎̜͎͇̞͓͈̼̼͕̤̩̼̖̯̩̮̰̮̼̮̘͎̦͎͍̫̟͕͈͎͔̹̗̝̩̬̬̞͓̝͈̺͍̲̹̝̣̯͎̞̪̪͉̼̥̗̮̠̬̩̼͕̥̱͇̫̮̹͎͔̠̦̭͖̼̜̙͇̩̣̘̠͓͉̬͎̬͓̠̻̰̟̬̬̹͇̖̞̩̞̮̦̜̦̜̙̜͉͈̼̭̰̯̼̬̼̥̺̦̪̺̜͉̭̗̥̥̼͇̤̠͈̤̺̺̮̖͚̘̙̯̖̱̘̥͓͚̦̎́̏͆͊̑̆̔̔̐̀̓͌̌̒̀̓͐̌̈́͋̈́̿̈́́͗͑͛̀̈́͌̈̇̆͆̒͗̂͆̀̉́͗̏̅̇͊͐̀̓͛̈̎̒̄̊͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̢̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͇̬͚̳̞̥̜̯̗̘͙͓̳̲̩̯͓̘̼̺̞̻̪͉̣̻͉̭̦̳̩̳̹̼̘͎̜̮̫̖̪̘̣͈̮͈̱̖̪͈̥̪̼̱̭̗̥̺͕̺̗̗͍͔͉͖̲͔̞͚͍͍̝̞̖̲͚̰̰̺̩̪̘̙̺̰͓͖̹̙͖̟͉͚̹̙̺͔̳͕͉̩̮͔̥̟͚̲͚̹̮͚̩̺̺̳̩̺͓͚͓̞͚͉͍͉̞͕̬̜̺͓̬̠̣̤̫͇̻͔̘̫͖̩͕͍̜̱̹̤͇̝͍̳̠̯̟̳̰̤͓̯̥̼͖̠̯̺͓̼̪̤̳̯͉͉͚̬͔͙̪̞̜͚̱̭̰̖̺̣̥͍̳͖͖̜̦͚̟͇̫̫̪̘͉̺̟̟͖͍͕̼̼͙͓̥͈̞͉͎̫̠̣̜͍̯̗͍̻͚̺͔̪͕̻̠͋̒͋̆͊̃̎̆̓̑̄̽̐͂̂̓̑̃͆̊̃̾̇͐̍̌̃̅̊̉͐͋̆̅́̂̎̉̍̓̽̉͊͐̋̇̊̏̂́͂̋͗̑̑͊͐͗͆̂́̔̐̅̈́̓͋̄͒̽̒͑̿̏̇͌̓̐̆͊͊̎̐̊̓̓͗̾̌̊̅̆̓́̉̂̎̀̿͑̓͛̓̾̅̈́͌̑̓̏͛̿̓̌̈́̎͒̇̍̓̓͛̇̎́̌̾̓͑͊̉̔͆́̓̊̂̾̏͆͂̂͗̆̌̀̆̃̒́̂̂̂̂̀̂̐͊̈́̈́́̓̊̎͛̓̽̇̔̽͑̍͒̈̐́̑̓̔̔̅̇̈́̃̈́͆̂́͒̉̃͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅķ̷̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̣̫̺̞̪̻̰̙̜̘̭̹͓̻̼̜̞̟͈͖̩͈̻̹̠̥͎̯̗̣̱̗͎̟̪͙̮̠̲͈̯̦̼̫̟͙̹͉̥͖̯̥̦̦̬̹̣̬͇̱͎̱͍͍̰̮̤̠͙̗̰̰̪͈̠͓͍͈̰̰̣̹̬̰̤͖̳̜̙̫̝̻̪̜̯̬̘̟̺͎̪͔̰̳̻͇̻͎̩̰͍͉͖̮͕̥̩͓͙͚̲̭̥̯̖̳̜͇̩̰̞̲̲̥̟̞̹̲̬̹͕̠̖̰̗͔͕̲͖͔̗̞͈̞̞̤̩̱͚̬̰̹̺̮̲̹̞̼̣͙̖͉̙̗̺̦͕̮̥̼̬̥͇̗͔̙̳̰̤̞̜͎̝̭̮̰͙͕͇̪̼̮̪̞̥͕̪̭͖̦̪͎̳̜̦̹͇̫̻̱͚̝̗͚̱̼̭̱͍͇͇̖̯̲̓͒͛̓́͐̌͌͂̈͒̈́̓͒̆̑́̋̓̌̄͊̔̌͌̑̔̈́̎̿́̔̓̈́̿̐̊̍̒͒͆̂̆̓̋̽̿̓̂͂̿͒̉̏̈́͒̆̂͗͒̌͆͆̽̂͑̌͗͗̄͋̿͆͛̆͒̓̃̓͋̒̆̈́͆͋̓͑̽͛͌̈́̈̔̄͆́̽̊͑̂͊̒̓̄̾̾͗͋̄̇̓̈̒̔̓̓̅̀̎̈́̽̋͐̍͒̎̃̃̔̐͊͒͋̈́͗̆͂͒̓̀͑̾̃̑͂̃̀͐͌͐͆̐̈́͛̄̾̍̒͊̍̏͋̂̈́̏̃́̑̀̅͛͑̈̓͌̑̈́͂͌̈́̈̋̎̒̊̀͂̋͗̃̌͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̴̢̧̼̰͕͇̱̫͕̥̙̫͕͈̖̰͔̙̝̩͓͇̳̗̭̲̯̰̠͓͔̼̲̞͖̫̹͓̞͉̱͇̣̟̟͉̲̤̻̠̳̼̘̗̍͌̿̃͛̾̿͋̉̉̏͒̀̈́͂͋̍̃̃͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ ̴̡̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̨̛͓̼̝̙͙͓̞̜̣̝̣̪̳̺̞͕̪̹̱̗̦̫̝͈͈̪̲̣͓̺̠̜̩͚̦̳̳͚̞͚͔̪͎̼̰̺̘̪̹͈͔̜̻̟̹̪̖̯͙̰͙͍͙̦͙̼̞̫̻͉̤͈̘̝͈̯̫̹̖̹̞̖͙̩͇̭̱̘̮͖̱̰̜̗̱̜̙̝͕̥̬̤̱̹̤̤̯͙̯̦͙͎͔͎̦͇̜̱̼̰̖͈̹͓͓͚͕̺̰̖̤͖̤̣̝͚͙͚̣͙͓͚̟͖͙͈̖̠̩̻̰̖̣̝̻̬̱̳̝̹̫͚̣̦̩̘͕̞̣̫̱͕̳̠̹̟̘̞͖̬͈̩̠̥̜̭̪̱̖̻͙͇̥͔̮̖͉̩̺̲̳͕͔̜̤̤̳̺̰̦̪͚̖͔̫̘͖̘̬̫̠͚̩̳̺̭̳̹̦̱̂̏͑͌̀̍̾̈́̿̈́̿̽̽̍͗̆̋̓̈́́̈́̀̾̈́̀͐͛̓̔͗̓̇͌̈́̇͆͛̅̄̑͗̓̅́̔́̏͒̅̈́̌̋͋̌̒͒̒̓̒̽̎̂̈́̆͗̌̉̿̍̐̈́̽͋́͛͐̆̿̑̍̂̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̲̹͕̦̖̞̝̺̬̫͔̰̮̗͍͖̦̱͖̘͕̥̞̝͙̹̥̙̦̤̟̯̜̺̺̜̰̤̤͕̲͖̪̻̬̗̫͓̻̗͍̤͓̗̜̯̘̞̙̰̥̦̗͍͚̫̼̣͉̩̹̮̜̣͍̺̗̘̙͔̲̗͖̻̱͉̬̪̦̙̱̦̥̱̜̣͕̤̖̮̰͈͓̼̖͉̘͔͚͇̭̗̬͕͍͇̺̜̖͖̥̳̦͉̰̮̤͖̠̺̞̬͖̝̳͕̦̱̝͉̫͓͕̖̠̪̺̟̠̩̖͎̜̜̯̜̰̝̜̹̲̥͎̳̱̫͇̬̤̠̯̱͚̳̺͚̥̖͉͓̩̙̬̬̩͓̞͈̤͙͚͉͇̳͎͚̜̲͈̖̪̘̦̠̯͖̱̼̳̪̳̩̬̣̱̹̉̈́͒̓̅̋̍̀̿͆̈̿̈́̉̀̋̃́̌̽͑̈̇͐́͑̊̊͗̒̊̓́̂̅́̾́̓̈̿̒̔͆̎̉͗́̐̓̎͗̀̏͂̅̈̈͊̽͗̀̇͛̋͂̀̅̆̉̇̿̇̈́̓́̂̏̅̂̈͒̐̇̀͛͆̄̌̌̄̒͗̔̿̅̓͂͛͒͐̾̾̉̆̈͊̆́́̐͊́̔͌͂̈́̆̈̆̃͗̇̂͊̈́̈́͊͐͋̓͐̆͒͗̇̿̃̈̉̔̾̇͂̅́̽͆̔̈́͊̅͗͑̏̊͋̍́̽͆̇̉̓͋͑͊́̃̈́̔̀̑̈̃̓̐̿̇̂́̒̉̈́́̀͒̊͋̽̍́͗͒̍̆̉̾̈̅͌͂̍̇̋͊̈̔͗͒̃̃͊́͂̃͐̈͒̔̈͊̓̓̓͌̌̈́̅͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̢̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̮͇̖̝̳̙̲̯͔͈̣̭̫̖͇̻̣̠͚̲̥̯̯͎̟̝̝̮̙̭̖̠̱̞͚͍̟̳̼̮̩̺͔̝̺̯̠̫̼͙̻̯̩̣̣̱̰̭͎̙͓̙̘̰͚͇̼͎͈͓̤̖̫̱͖̮̫̹̦̩̪̪͔͚͙͇̪̤̥̝̣͙̜̪̟̦͔̪̅̓̈̈́͐̓̊̾̔̈́̊̒͒̎̀̊̓̍̊̉̎͒͆̍̑̽̾̾̄́̎̇̌͐͑̈́̂͑͆̀͛͐͑̃͆̓̔͆̓̐̄̅̄̌͒̌̔̉̄̍̾̎͆͌̅̑̓̎̈́̐̾̈́̾̒̽̃̃̒̿̆̽̏͒̒͌̇͑͂͛̿͋̅̀̀̈́̈́̇̀̄̿̈̌̍́͊͆̆̈̔̏͐̌̾̀̒̐͗͛̊̀̈́̀̽̆͑̆̈́̿̒́̾͛̿̈́̑͆͗̊̔͊̔͊̐̇̽̀̋̈̓̈̿̾̈̃̌͒͌̐̀͗̄̍̓́̀̏̃̓͛̇͐͐̍͐̀̽̈́͊̍͆̌͆̃̇̐̓̓̾̌̓͊͆͗̌̀̿́͊̒̎̊̈̉͌̃̏͗̆̐́̎̉̒̋̓̐̔̿̒͐̔͒͗̅̓̄̅̀́̊̇̇̔͋̾̒̃̎̍̊̐̎̍̽̔͊̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ'̶̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̻̰̫̯̺͎̗̺̲͎͔̖͎̞͔͈̱͉̯̱̰̙̩̜̲͚̠̲͈̞̮͖̠̠̭̣̦̪̝̥̠͇̣̲̫̞̤͕̬̞̺͕͓̻̟̮̹̣̥̼̭͓̹͚͎̼̯̮͎̱͈̘̤̮̮̟̥̥̖͎̟̟̥̼͈͕̯̮̬̥̥̹̼̬̪̱̝͚͓̼̻͕̳̗͚̜͚̼̥̞̯̤̦͇̹̣̱̟͇͕̫̜̱͕͕̺̗̳͍̞͚̜̬͙̫̞̰̻͙̭̝̠͙̙̘̯̭̳̺̥̜͓̘̥͎̗̺̗̻̰̹̹̠̺̭̞͈̰̪͎̭̱̼͍͍̣͇̗̰͙͓̳͙̱͚̳̫̣͙̺̹̖͍̼̣̜̥̳̘͍͈̫̣̣̫̫̻͕̩̞̹̗̲̯̼̩͖̖̙̱̱̞̬̠͈̦̞̯̮̭͙̲̰͔̜̗͔͙͖̘͒̏̽̓̏̌͗͑͋̈́̒̔̿̐̎̂͒̿̐͂̈́̈́̄͂̒̂̽̀̄̏̎̒̔̄̽͌̂̆̓̓̌͑̈́͗͗͗̎̊͆̀̏̐̃͂͂́̈̎̅́̔̅̔̅̉́͊̀̉̈̓͑̿̈̿̃͆̋̐͆̐̍̉͑̒̆̅́̀̓̿̈̈̃̂̒͒̂̈͗̆͋̽̆̂̿͂̏͑̽͋̊̉̈̊͐̀̋͌̔͑͆̎̅͑͗̈́̂̅̍̂͌̓̾̔̽̐̃͗̓̀͂̂̾̓̅̽̿͆̓̿͒̈́́̀̄̑̿͂̾͐̉̆͑̿́̏̾̾̃̆̑̿̀̆̈́̾̀̋͆͂̎̀̒̍̏́̋͛͒̐͌͑͗͊̀́̏͂̓̔̂͌̎̒̃́̋͐̄̿̾̆̆́͋͆̒̍̆̽̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̨̡̨̛̫͉̤̬͎̯̦̝͖͖̲̠̹̹͉̪̙̟̏̄̀̔̂̍̋̑̌̎̃̆̋̿̔͘̚̕̚͘̚̚ ̵̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̛͙̙̱͈̹̲̩̞̜̰͎̥͍̙̫͇͇̜̹̫̟̣̻̼̝̠̱̞͎̰̹̦͎̬̙̮̱͙͙̦̟̤̤͙͕̲̫͓̰͇͈̦̙̠̹͎̯̥̯̘̺̺͔̺̭̗̦͓͉͈̬͇̭̤̳̣̮̯͕̙̘̣̺̪̟̳̰̪̼͈̼͇͚͉̹̺̝̬̬͎̮̹̙̫̦̮̖̹͖͇̺̫̱͙̞͉̝͕̤̫͓͈̣̥̞͕̰̺͚͕̞̖̯̩̪̯̳̖̹͉̗̬̣͚̲̱̫̥̖̻̪̹̤̩͈͔̲̪̞̤͓͕̪̯̟̪̝͙̪̤͈̜̫̜̠̼͇͔̤̻͚̮͚̭̼̯̖͈̱͔͍̲̥̦̮̠̭̭̺̣̺̳̙̘͇̲̫͔͕͙͈̖͋̓̐̿̂̏͋̒̿͛́́͆̈̅̀̒͆͊̐͆̈̃̎͂̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅş̸̨̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̻̫̥͍̗̖̰̠̜̭̭̲̤̫̞̙͉̩̗̪̙͓̪̟̤͉̣͇̙͖̘̯͔̜͍̖̗͇̺͕̙̫̟̼̞͕͚̙̖̠͖̩͈̭̤͚̤̳̞͎̪͍̰͇̼̮̝͔͍̜͇͓̬̪̤̰̤̗͍̞̥͍̺̳̪͚̞̗̟̗̬̙̮̱̜̻̳̠͕͎͖̜͍͖͉̮͍̯̥̳̪̺̩̦̫͈̣͙̤͎͑̒͊͛̔̎̇̏̄̊̋̑̏̆́͊̈́͒̍̏̏͋́̃̀͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅư̴̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̳͖̠̝̺̤̜̯̜͍͇̲͔͕͕͈̭͔̝͙̥͈͍̳̠̩̫̯͍̻̼͔̻͙̹͕̹̣͉̥̫͔̪̼̲͖̥̩̫̺̺͉̖̲͖̺̄̅̐̓͆̋͂̉͋̃̇̋̾̓͂̀̎̑́͐̽̎͌͑̂͛̊̊̃̓̄̏̋̈́͐͊̓̐́̍͑͂͊̊͒̐̑̿͌̈́̂̽͆̃̐̆̈̍͗̾̿̇̀̒̐͛͆͊͒̑̑̎̌͌̽̉̒̈́̈́̔̈́̾̈̒̐̂̊͐̓͛͌͌̋͂̄͑̇̓̈́̔͐͌̏̾̋̅̾̉͑̈́̅͂͌̂̉͐̃̄̂͐͒̂̎̄̀̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅp̴̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̺̲͓̲̞̹̼̺̤͎̩̖͈̼͍̰̝̣̘̗̼̗̱͍̭̰͔͕̭̩̙͔͖͇͍̯͈̣̲͎̻̹̟͚̜͍̩͙̭̬̬̜͎̼̳͈͉̩̯͎͖̥͙̣͇̤͇̥͔̤̮͇̼̥͎̗̖̫̝͈͍͖͙͍̭̹̭͖̻͉̩̺̞͔͎͚̞̗̮̮̱͍͍̞͇̰̦̻̩̥͚̘̙̜̠̯̞̤͎̼̘̟͇̗͉͚̞̳̻̖͉̞͓̼̩͙̣̰̹̲͉͚̘̱̦̮̮̳̫͖̭͚͈͈̝͚̖͍͈̳̹͎̘͖͍͔̩̝̻͓̘̞̤͚͖̹̥͈̬͍͇̠̼͖̦̤̤͓͕̹̠̳̱͙̺͙̟̟̬͚̼͚̗͕̟̤̘̙̥̳̰̟͚͇̻̘͖̜̠̞̝͓̯͔̗̖̱͈̺̣̰̜̪̱̤̦͓̹̮̫̹͖̺͙̬̙̮̻̖̭̞̙͙̙̳͎̫̯̘̫̬͔̺̖̍̾͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̵̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̙̣̭̟̪̮̦̙̮̠͎͍̤̟͙͙̟̱̪̯̳̝͎̪̥̤͇̘͋̇̔͗̅̈̇̏́̐̑̌̂́̔͂̆͒̽̔͑̋̆̎̄͆͋̀͒͂͂́́̓̆͒̐͆͌̒̀́̂̾̋̀̽͗͆͌́͊̆̂̿͑̿̅͒̽̔̈́̿̋̓̍̿̀͛͋͂̾͛̇̑͐̾́̈́̊̌̃͆̒̂͒̾̔͑̂̉̈́͆̽͒̓͛̑̽́̋̃̏͂́̓̿̉̃̅̒͒͐̿͋̊͒̈́̐̇̇̔̌͐̄̋̄͌͌́́̌̒̒͗̓͗̊̔͆̾͗̈̓̇̐̈̃̅̂̎̋̑̍̉̈̽̽̋̈͋͊̍͋́͑̆̈̏̉͌͒͗̀͌͆̅̍̽̾͆̅͗̌̔͌̈́̏̽̇́͑͊̆͒̏̎̏́͆̒͋̃̀͐̍̋̋̈́̈́̈́̀̈́͆̇̋̃̒̂̑̈̃̉̿̈́̇̍̊̓̐̽́̃̿͛̀̂̃̀̀̾̂̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ơ̵̢̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̟͇̲̣̝͍̭̞͍͕̠̻̤̗̠̟̺͓̦̭̼̖͎̘̪̫̮̪̤̮̠̳̯̻̬͓͎͚̩͉̬͎̰̩̰̤̳̙̫̣̞͙̣͔̪̱̩̳͎̫̠̗͖̰̺̤̜̥̻̼̩̯̤̮͍̱̝̤͕̖̼̫͖͕̳͈̼̬̗̜̯̼̪̳̘̩̳̬̰̹̺͚͍͙̤̩̜̟̫̺̜͓̮̼̦̹͔̩͚̰̙͕̣̬̖̻̳̲͓͙͓̥̻̭̻̩͎̪̱̮͚̞̹̱̩̻̫̪͇̙̦̲̜̥̻̘̜̖̝̬̥͉̭̙̳̺͎̬̼̼͇͎̦̻͓̫̱̮͍͍͈̝̻̭̫̝̰͓̳̤̳̼̯̟͍̪̼̺̞̘̬͖̖̞͖͕͔͉̳̟̙̞͍͉͆̿̽̈́̀̿̾͌̀̑̃̂̂̋̐̑̎̋̋̌̈́̓͋̉̈́̎̉̎͌͑̏͒̊͌̍̒͆̏͊́̈́̉̆̓̆̃̈́̀̑̌͌̓͑͗̑͛̑̌̍̿̎̃́͆͋̔̈̿̅̌̽͑̋̈́̒̐͑͂̒͂͛͌̊̈́̾͒́̇͂̇̈́͊̇̓͗͊́̏̀̈́̀͗̃̒̎̿͋̑́̽́̈́͊̆́̈̋́̇̎̋̇͛̄̽̍̓͌̆́̏̍͛̋͐̀͐̐̉̄̈́̀͆͌̾́̎̍͑̉̔̏̽̎̈́̊̊̓͌̌̃̍͗͂͛͆͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̡̡̛̯̟̝̦̙̖͎̤̻͉̥̹̺̱̃̔́̒̑̃̈́̐͊͋̃͌̃̅̉͒͋̓̀͒́͊̅̈́̅̓̾̏͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ȩ̷̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͇̫̣͍̲̝̳̬͙͚͕͚͉̠͓͖̝̣͍͇͚̥̗̺̦̯̻̜̤̪̞̰̗͍̘̮̥̜̺̟̼͖͚̣͎͍̯̖̲͚̣̙͈̲͔͚̮̬̞̠̬͎̮͎̲̤͙̳͓̖͒̊̓̾͊͊̅̑́̾́̈̉͑̉̽̃͊͐̿͛͊͗͛̂͑͊͑̎̐̇̈̑̐̉̽̿̅̑̈́̒̍̓̅́̂̊̏̃̍̅͌͆̅͌̀̏̋͂̅͂̇̃̇͌́͋̽͗̂͗́̽̓͂̔̈̿̃̎̒̾͛̇̃͆̎̒́̂̍̔́̈̆͋̈́̊̒̎̏͂̀̀̂̔͗̓͗̈́͐͂͐́̉͂̿͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅd̵̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̺̟̫̰̺͔͓̝̝͔̲̻̫̱͖͔̥͕͔̭͕̳̟̻͍̰͍̗̜̮͔͔͓̝̭̺̠̝̙̲̠͉̬͚̘̪̻̼͈̠̳̙̥͈̻̻̱͈͉̭͓͕͕̼͓̦̩̯̗͎͖͍̠̫̺̞̟͖̙̼͚̜̰̲̬̜̪̮̻͖̭̙̙̪̬̞̞̙̩̠͍̝͎̙̥̼̜̣͈̼͖̜̤͉͖̙̖̤͈͎͚͉͕̤͓̻̺̦̞̯͎̼̲̰̖̤̪̗̱̹̖̫͔̘͖͉̟̠͙̖̲̝̝̻̰̼̞̟̼̯̮̤̟̻̣̃̑̋͋̐̽͐̈̔̂͒̀͐̐̅̔̆̽̏̂̈̉̿͛̃̎̈́͆̎̋͛̈́́̀͒́͊̑̍̓̍̏̓͋̏̍̇͐̏̂̈̍̀̐́͌̀́̿͋͒͐͋̑͐͐̿̋̅͛́̀̓͒̈́̄̏͊͗̎̎̈́͋͐͊͛́̆͐͛̄͂̋̈̉̔̈́͆̅̈́̏͆̅͑̌͐͌̽̐̆̒̐͌͌̀̒̿͂̈́͐̀̔̆͗̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̫̺̩̥̳͉̬͈̼͕͖͚͚͎̖̝̱̳̳̮̖͓̟̤͔̥̗̝̗̘̘̝̱̟̳̣͇̝̰̱̫̗͉̞̹̬̦̟͍̳͖̺͕̪͖͔̞̥̘͖̳̲̗̜͉̥̦̦͓̹̥̦̺̠̫̼̹͎͚̻̱̯͇͉̞̝͚̻̲̜̬̺̹͕̟͓̯̱̻͈͓̭͖̩̫͕̠̮͍̫̖̩̬͎̮͈̩̣͉͚̜̫͙͎͍̥̣̳͙̭̬̰̮̟̖̜̺͓͉͓͖̰̠͇̩̫̟̺͕̮͇̞̬̬̜͈̲̳̟̗̥͓̲͔̠̪͉͔̟̺̮͕̩̜͍͕̘͓͈̲̭̗̺͚̞͉͖̱̯̼̼̻̘̯̘̫͓̥͙̲͚̣͚͕̣̞̮̰͎͓̙̟̠̥̞̘̠͍̠̱͑͊̎̑̈̽̈́̑̍͛͒͗̆͒͌̑͆̽́͂͑͆̉̇̓̀̊͊̂̑͋̊̏͊̒͊́̇̆͊̎͌̿̇͂̀̍͊̓̀̀͊̓̀͐͒̄̋̏͒́̈́̒́̑̍̊́̀̐̆̈̇̓͑͒̀́̄̍͊̄̂̃̓́̓̈́̊̊̋̅̾̿͋͑̆̅̀̊̓̍̃͊̽͆͐̌̏̀͊̔̑̈̒̓̌̈̈́̐́́͒͐̐̅͒̆̈́̒͑̔̒͊̈́͂̉̌̑̆̃̐̐̋̄͛̀͗̇̅̈́̈́͒̿̊̑̾͊͊̾̋͑̆͋̀̒͑͛̓͆̆̈́̈́̈́̾̈́̏̅͊̑͗̾̓͑̂̽̓̀̈́̾̊̀̈́̃̀̆̐̔̔̂̎̆̇́̅͋͑͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅť̶̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͈̭̜̹͚̘̖͚͍̘̫̩̖̞̱̻̦͍̥̹̥̟̘̖̮̲̥̭̬̗̝̺̝̦̘̬̭͈̬̮̩̜̙̺̖̮̝̣͎͙̝̘̻͈͈̝͍͎͖̯͙̻̩̝͇͓͈̼̘̣̥͍̱̠̯̠̩̫̦͕̩̗̦̠̪͓̤͕̙̥̳̺͖̬̜̠̪̱̖̮̬͖̳̙͚͎̱͖̻̘̝̭͉̺̝͉̦͚͉̦̝̫̠͔̗̞̠̥̩̳͈̻̩͇͔̖̘̦͙̦̱̘̤͇̜̫̻͖͕̖̥̞̣͓̰̞̞̱̠͔̘͙̲̤͕̫͚̺̞̩̘̘̺͉̯̣̖͚͓̭̜̩̻͙̦͖̱͙͕̲̼̼̼͕̬͓̞̟̟͓̮̯̺̠̗͕͕͙͙͉̬̮̹͎̼̼͍̻̯͙͈̫̺͙͉̖̭͈̍̂̾̽̌̃́̂̈̋̈̇̑͋̈́̒̐́̀̌͊͗̓̿̈̎̇̓́̽͌͌̂̇͌͒̎͌̂́̊͊͌͆͊́̀̈́̔̃̿͒͂̿͒̌̅̌̐̀̓͌̊̂̎̾̒̈́̔̓͐̈́̎̔̐̈́̀̊̎͐̍̓̔̉͗̌͋̒͊̋̊̀̐́̈̆̈͗̑̃̈̍̋̍̑́̐̆͌̈́̽̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛͕̯͚͈̹̺̲̘̣̞̪͇̱͇̪̲͙̪̤͓̲͓̼̩̣͚̮͔̳̠̠̪̤͖̥̻͓̭͓͚͓̣͍̼̰̺͎̤̻̲̻̳̻̩͖̭͈͚̝̱̲̺̺͔̳̩͎͔̩͚̰̭͇͍̱͙̬͇̻͈̩͇̳̺͇̣̯̩̼̙̗͚̮̩̤̱̖͂̉͂͊̐̑̓̀̅̒̂̃͂̑͒͊́͆̇̈̂̑̀͊̀̐͊͒̒̓͐͋͂͗͑̏̈́̿̅̔͗̏̈̍͐̅̑̈́͌̈́́̌̓̾͛͌́̉͆͊͂̂̓͑̍̒͑̀̉͒̓͐̀̓͗̀̑̆͐̆͊͂̔̊͛̈́̂̈́͆͂̾̾̉̑̍͛̈̑̾̈́͆̋͐͒̓̐̓̐̊̾̂̀̏̄̔̈́͊̄͗̿̈́̔͛̀͌̎́̌͒̆̓̄̈̈́̈̃̍̎̍͒͋̓̇͋́͛͗͋̔̏̾̽̄͑̒̓͊̓̈͐̔̒͒̈́́̈́̓̐̈́̈́̓̈̆̿͒̾̅͒͌̽̉̿̎͒̐́̊̐̊̑̽̆̅̋̒́͒̓̓̎̔̀̈̉̽̔̂̐̌͌͌̓̊̑̍́̑̆̂͑͌̔̿̈́̍̀́̒̏̌͊̒̑̇̾̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̸̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̛̛͓̥̱̼͍̞͇̺͖̥͈̱̭̻̤̱̳͔̫͕̜̠̞̣̘͎̮̞̳̺̗̗̪̟̲̩̜̠̭͈͉̤̻̹̻̯̬͙̹̮̙͉̰͙̠̰̦̠̹̞̹̯̝͎̟͙̘̟̹͖̮͈̤̣̭̩̠͎̦̻̥̰̫̺̲̩̠̳̘͓̼͎̘̯̗̱̙̞̤̯̰̻̙͇̫͉͉͔͍̙͎̖̻̤̳͔̞̘͙̫̹͙̠̦̘̜̳͉̭̩͍͈̪̠̪̩͇̖͈̼͔͔̤͎̗͇̺̥̩̼̘͇̫͖̦̻̺̖͇̠̠̥͈̦͚̲̄̈͐̂͐͆̄͌̌̐̍̍̃̀̄̊̇̌͛͋̀̅̓̅̈́̋̎̓͋̔͌̌͐̌̃̎̎͛̆͗̽̀̆̓̀͋͆̇́̐͑̓͂́̈̑̿̑́́̇̄͐̿́̈̅̽̌̔̄͋͌̂̑̍̊͋̋̅̂̈́̈̈́̎̍̉̄̍̐̎͛͊͗͂̂̃͒̐͋̀̋͐͗͐̾̃͐͐́̔̌̔͐͆̅̈́̀͐͛́̐͊̃̎̔͛̽̔̆̔̂̃̈͒̎͂̾̄̌͛͗͆̎͆͂͛̽́̓̑̀̌͗̈́͐̽́̔̒͑́̐̊͂̑̌́̈́́̋̍͗̇͐͗̈́̆̔́̅̐̓́̐̀̂̆͆̂̆́͗͆̅̃̔̄͒̏̄̑̓̆̉̃̏̅̓̎̿̀̃̃̏͑̾̃̆̑̈̐̓̓͌͌͆̓̏̒̾͒̅͒̍͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̴̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̧͎̥͇̮̱͙͕̬͉̰͇̞̖̼͉̬̫̙̦̰̠̘͚̗͔̰̞̭͔͉͔͔̱͕͓͍͙̝̥̙̝͍̤͚̹͇̬̥̠̙̖͙͍̤̫̱̻̩͔̩̘̖̼͖̦͎͔͓̥̞͈̝̮̘̤̟̞̩͖͚͖͉̗̠̺̰̠͉͔̩̠̜̩̦̭̜͎̝̟̯͚̭̟͈̮̫̪̼̼͙̲̳̯̼͉̦̼͉̩̯̣̮̥͖͙͖̤͕̘͉̬̪͇̞̝̮̜͉̟̣͇͉̳̭̠͎̥̰͔̪̟̳̻͚͈̣̝̙͔̟̦͔̟͈͔̟̬̻̤͕̼͎̝̟̻̦̯̻̮̳̝̤̺͙̥͙̝̮̠͚͇̲͔̼̳̭̠͔̣̙͉͓̲̩͎̯̰̺̘̩̪̫͎̦̝̥͕͓̯̝̳͈̞͓͓͈̱͖̣̩̥̣̯̗̣̦̞͙̜̪͕̥̼̗̩̖̮̞̭̟̩̗̈́͌͐̈́͛̂͊̅̆͋̇́̏͌̿̈́̆̿͑̇̔͂̓͑̊̿̀̉̂̅̅͛́͛̒́̉̋̌̋̊̄͛̍́̽̏̒̎̃̈́̄̾́̓̑͛̅͌̂͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅě̶̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̹͙̯͓̖̰̪͓̞̥͉̞̦͇̥͇̰͔̖͕͖̭̜̞̳̜͇̯͔͇̞͎͔̗̲̦͖̺̝̤̼̹̮͉͚̗̯̱̦̦͖̻͎͉̗̳̲͇̫͔̗̗͙͎̥̦͍̼̤̣̝̭̯͙̟͇̩̫͖̘͉̟̩̘͍̲̙͇͔͇͔̺̜̝͈̪͔̫̪͈͕̻̥̼̲̩̣̥͖̹̺̳̗̲͍̰͚̼͂̽̽̓̾͒̑̍̍̍́͒̀͂͐͂̈͆̏͗̈̾͒͛̀̀̍͐͑́̃͛̇͆̌͋̊̀̾̊͛̃̎͗́͗͐̂͂̂̀̈́̈́͐̈̎͌̽́̌́͐̈́͒̊͐͐̾̾͆̋̆̌̕̚̕͘͝͠ͅͅͅ,̴̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̖͈͎̼͔̜̰̟̠͔̱̥̘̲̗̜̟͎̳̣̣̹̗̮͎͓͙͎̬̱̺͕͇͓͉̳͈̞̥̺̖̖̱̰̻͙͓̻͕̺̼̖̼̖͔͔̮̱̼̤̲̦͇͍̤͍̖̞͔̖̘̝̺̯̜̜̥̗̹̖̲̺̣͓̩̦̺̘̠͇̥̘͚̠̤̼͎͓̻͉̜͖̳͓̖̳̩̼̼̹̞͔̲͔̪̬̺̲̜̤̥̭̫͙̯̦̠̫̯̹̮̘̰͔̮̭͎͎͙̥̦͕̣̝̅̈́̃̾̂̌́̂̿̽̉̓̈́̃͌̌̆̈́̍̅̉̀̓̈̀̆̄̍͑͌̅̽́̃͒́͗͐̾̃̈́̉̒̈͒̀̈͋́͌̑̀͌̾̂͗̐̍͊̉͒̿̊̍̔̋̑͌̋̓̐̀̇̌̎̔̈̋̈́͗̏͂̒̆̒̏̇͊́̐͐̄̿͐͌͂̂̈́̿͗̀̈́̓͗̂̈́̆͆̒̂̓̀͒̌̑̀̍͆̆̃̆̑̊͆̽͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̧͕̼͓͈͕̬͎̲̭̳̭͇͎̰͖̰̬̬̮̩̜̺̦̼̻̰̬͎̖̞͚̝̼̟̞̞͖̼̣͖͓͔̦̥͎̼̤͙̲̝̻̰͎̯̪͙̫̬̲̰̱͈̘̼̱͉̪̫̘̜̙̩̫͇͈̭͔̗̦̭̞̰̘͖̙̞͔̮̗̞̰͓̭͈̜̖̦̲̗̬̤̹̙̺͍̗͚̊̀̔̉̓́͛̔͆͂́̑̊̓̓̑̅̈́͛͋̐̿̄̀̅̍̎́́̊͒̊̿̏̀͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅI̴̢̨̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̦͚͙̦̗̠̰̭͕͎̗̻̬̩̤̭͔̜̬̝̲̯̫̙̩̳̲͕̻̻̟̦͈̙̳͇͔͕̟̪̫̦͚̜̘͎͇̦͔͓͈͓̘̩̘̥̜̟̜̦̝͖̗͖͕̜͍̱͓̲̣̮̦̘͙̥͇̣̖͍͈͙͙͎̞͎̭̝͍͓͉̼̖̮͙̻̣̤̬̻̳̦͎̳͔͔͇͉̭̟̭͙̪̱̭̭̼̬̠̪̭̜̹̟̤̥̜̜̺͙̔̔̐͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̻̱͍̝̺͓̘̦̟͙̹͉̹̲̲̖̼͚̣̼̺͇̜̜͖̰̞͈͈̤̦͓̫̭̘̤̞̰̭̖͖̺͚͕̬̘̟̦̜̰͈̭̖̯̯̮͈͓͇̥̺̖͉̰̝͍̱̰̯͕̤͈͈̲͎̲̯̫̠͙͉̳͚̭̜̙̬̺͈̘̺͍͉̙̣̮̼̲̟͈̮̳̳̫͓̩̱̥͙̩̯̲̝̗͖̮͈̠̩̭͚̯̻̗̫̗̜͓̮͖͓̭̮͖̺͕̲͍͍̰̺͚͖͈̬̟̘͚̜̫͓̩̫̫̹͕̳̟̪̜͓͎̪͇͓͉͓͓̩̗̪͖͙̜̯͎͚̠͈̱̙̣̘̳̤͎̩͙̰͓̝̝̖̱̗͖̗̲͚̣̲͉̪̘̰͍̻̫̟̪̯̮̥̘͉͍̼̰̘̖͓̱̯͍̖͇̪̝͕̥͍̹͉̬͕̪̣͍̤̥̙͍̜͌̀̓̒̔̊̽̒̂̀̃̐̂̈́̋̆̿̀̉͗̐̍͂̇̔̂̂͒̌̌̄̋͑̈́̓̍̋̈́̉̈̂̈́̍̽̀̂͆̓̃͒͒̑̃̏̋͑͋͑̈̂̑͛͒̑̋̃́̋̊̅͒͆̉̏̔͊͆̑̇͌́̍́͐̅̓͊͒̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̹̞͍̯͇̮̝̤̝̮͍̞̣̺̼͔͎͚̳̝̺̺͕̭͔̣̣͇͖̜̺̠͇̲͈̤͇̗̲͚̩͖̟͍͚͖̰͙͉͎͎̭̜̥̞̰̲͎̳͈̭̱̬̦̠̥̗͓̹̞̲͈͇̹͕̩̭̗̮͚̲̯̯͇̤̱͖̜̼͍̰̤̩̟̘̗̻͓̺̜̱̦̙̥̺͙̟̱̬̞̝̠̻͔̠̠̪̦̙̪̬̭̥̬̰͓̯̞͎̫̣̻̻̣̮̐́͌͛̎́̈́͂́̓͊̏̈͗͑̌̐̈́̓͑̌͒̄̀̿̽̏̑̈̽̋̓̏̒̔̆̎̿͌̄̈͐́̏͂̾͗̅͗͑͌̐̔̄̏͂̎̿͐̒̌̔̉̀̆͐̅̇͒̽̏͗̔͛̉̀̒͊͑͛̄̉̒͒͒̾͋͂̏͐̾̋̌̒͛̆̓̉̇͛̐͑͑͌͗̄̀̂̈́̈́̓̄́̍̊͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅh̷̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͖̩̞̦͈̘̹͍̭͕̯̖̼͔̦̦͙̳̣̺̻̜̯̥̣̪̰͙̲̝̩̺̥̥͉̣̥̺͍͇̯̥̗̯̻͎̪̜̺̜̭̱̬̜͍͉͉̪̗̩̬̫̗̩̞̻̻̺̻̳̩͍͍͓̤̗͕̝͍͕̦̙͈̲̙̹͙̥̯̖͉̖͎͔̩͓͈͙̲͈̱̩͕̭̣̞̻̮̱̫͉̟͔͍̩͖̻̪͍̗̣̣͈̳̫̦̮̪̟̰̯̪̪̙̟̹͓̹̟̙̰̰̟̳̣̤͇̞̘͈͉̘͇̠̝̼͓̤͛̀̀̓͂̿͆̉͊̅͂̎́̑́́̈́͐̉͌̂̔̒͋̓̈́͛̍̂̓͐̉́̇̄̇́̄͋͋̅̈́̈́̅̏͆̓̏̏͐̋̒͋̐͂̈́̍͗͋̋̓̐̈́̋̅̇̇̏̒͆͑̊̓̒͛̀͗͌̈̊̔͛̽̐͒̍̈́̏͆̏̓̋̇̇̎̿̇̉̿̀̎͊̏̒̇͑͐͒͋͆͗̽̈́̿̍̊̃̄̆̈̓͊̋̂̌̇͗̈́̄̾̓͗̃̃͂̈́̏̅̍̔̔̈́̈́͋͆͊̎̑̈́̏̒̏́̐̉̂͋̇͋̏̄̈͋͆̒͌̌̈́̏̍̄̓͑̔͊̇̈́̃̈͆̿͂͗̒͂͛͗͋̇̌͐̏̌̎̈́͑̋̇͗͗͒̽̉͂̂̊͆̌̃̂͌̂̒̓̾͊͆͛͛͑̿̏̐̂̈́͆̄̇̿́̿͒́̀̒̄̽͆͑͌̈́̂̀̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅį̵̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̧̛̘̥̱̜͓̩̥̩̭̺̱̯̜̻̞͔͕͚͎̘̳̦͖̯̫͕̖̳͇̰̖̼̘̜͖̬͎͈͇̱̻̹̱̦̱͎̱̘̬̤̤͇̰̲͓͔̩̖̭̜͔̦͉͉̖̲͈̬͉̜̯̱̠̹̟̻̪̪̮̱͖͎̖̫͔̞̙̬̬̦̙̰̬͈̥̤̱̝͚̣͔̻̙͍̞̭̳̺͉͖̲͕̖͍̻̯͓̳̻̥͖̪͙̦̘̮̬̫̠̪̦͍͙͕̲͔̤̪̯̲̳͚̹͖͙͙̰̳̝͔̰̟̦̩̜̞̼̗̺͙͍̳̜͎͈̲͇̥͙̳̜͙̼͖̜̱̘̲̗͍̖̩͓͍̺̥̭̳̭͎̼̙͎͙̟̘̞̼̥͚̖͕͚͕̘͚͉̮̻̫̭̯̫̮͙̙̖͓̲͕̱̙̣̯͓͈͍̟͈̞̰̞͖͓̳̺͇̪͇̖̼͉̜͚̪̘͈̙̘̖̘͎̠͓͓̙̺̠́͗̿̑̅̎͛̓͌͋͋̿̓̄̀̄͊̒̇̋͐̈́͐̅̇͐͂̓̀́̆̊̒̾̀̈́̓̿͛̊́̌̃͂̄̊̀͗̈́̇̂̇̉͆͆̂͒̉͊́̎̈́̍̐̀̑̊̊̓̔̋͐̍̎̓̿͋̽̋̽̋͗͌̃͌͛̀̽̈́͗͆͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̸̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̟̫̖̣̣̖̳̲̪̟̥͍͖̳̪͙̘̗̫̬̮͎͕͕̬̻͎̫̭̞̘̺̞̭̳͚̰̭͓̹͎̺͂̋̊̓̾̿̑͊̂̾̿͐̎̒̀͊̔̋̀̉̏̅̃̓̐͑̂̑͒̔̊̓̔̐͆̽̅̂̓̂͐́͌̈́̽̽͗́̿̄̑͗̎̾̇̃̉͆̅̂͋̅̽̐̓̐̄͊͐͒̈́̍̊̏̉̓͌͒̌̾̀͌̐́͊̊̃̒̽̏̈́̀̉̀̏̓̃̉̒͊̐̿́́̎͋̓͊̎̄͗̏̀̓̓̽̎̃̔̍̓̌̈́̇̈́̔͑̅̈́̈̉́͊̊̓̅̂̒̀̇͊̽̾̈́̅̉̃̄̀̀͋̉̄̑͐͛͗̅͌͛͂̄̾̄̎̑̌̇̿̄̔͑̂̈͐̍̊̑̏͛̿̒͊͐̅̃̂̿̂̑́̃͂̑͊̽͌̿̈̊̀̓͛̿̓͗̾̐̓̽̎̊̌̅͊͗̑̓̐͂̌́͊͒̅̓́͗̈́̏̾͛͆̋̃͑̀̊̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ķ̸̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͕̫̭̞̗͇̹͖̬̥͎̲̭̳̜̼̰̤͚̤̘̱̥̹̟̙͖̝̝̫̞̮̩̳̙̪̰̦̳̖͕͙̫̙͓͔̩̜̺̺͈͕̠̞̝͙̥͔̙͎̜͎̟̫̬̘͉̮̳͚̟̮͕̭͚̪̹̦̟̳̘̩̮̲̪͚̗̭̬̦̯̫̭͍̼̘̲͚̱̱̫̲͙̟͖͎̜̫̫͍̹̦̺̦̭̳̗̠̺̮͍̯͓̟̻̬͇̪̹͕̣̠̗͉̹̲͖̹̦͓̘̺̳͓̻͎̭̳͉̗͖͇̭̦͈̥̣̮͖̭͕͉͚͓̻̗̟̙̯̙̞͈͇͔͕͈̩̥̹̻͈͕̲͓̥̘̹͉͕̘̼̹͎̝̮̙͎̣͚̜͙̤̥̻̮̗̌́̎̇̔̎̏͋͌͛̌̿̅͌̒͆́̓̓̂̇̍͒̎͆̊̔͑̐̿̐̾͛̒̏̽̀́͐͛̆̓͆̽̈́͒̄́̑̅̾͗͌̔̄̐̐̇̒̿̿̃̇͌̉̑̃́̀̓̑̏̍̒̅͒͂̈́̆͊̈̊̉̒̾̓̽̎̐̔̑̉̀̿͐̄̈́̀̑͋̃͊́͊̈́͂̔͊́͊̌̾͒̉̍̓̅͊̊̊́̔̂̍̓̒̀̐̈̔̾̓̈́̋͑͊̇͋̂̂̓̑̈́̏̑̀̅̈́̀͒̿̿̌̿́̊̋̇͋͂̋͒̒́́̀̈̂̈̈̀́̑̓͂̄̐͌̿̒̏̉͆͒̎̎̉̄̇͆͋̌̈́̎͋̀́̊̋̃́̈́́̋̎͑̈̒̅́̌̈́̈͒̓͆͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̡̛̛̙̹͉̼̟͍̤̪͈͉̪̼̯̺́̏͛̔͊̈͑̌̐̀͛̅̿̋͑͂͊͌̒͌͋́̈́̓́͑͂̌̎̊͂̂̈́̏̅͒͛͋̾̃͆͊̀̾͂͗̔͌̊͛͘̚̚͝͝ ̴̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̥̘̲̻͍͕̦̤̠̠͔̬͕̪̹̭̠̳̝̺̯̭̺̥̪͎̰͚̯̥͈̜͍̜̎͐̋̽̾̃̿̈́͗̇̆̏̑̑̈͆̎́͒̏͐͊̿͆̒̿̅̇̓́͑̎̾̎̀̐͗̒̎̆̂̌̊̌̉͆̓̀͋̀̅͛̔̅̋̅͊͋̓̀̌̆̐̈̾̐͊̃̓̅́̇͗̈̇̈́̽̒̿̌̂̀̈́̇̈̑̐̔̊̐͆̈̓̓̀̆̀̏̈́̈́̄͗͂̅̽̈́̒̿̈́̈́̾̾͗̂̈̾̏̾͒̄͋̒̇͐̓͛͆͋̏̃́̍̈́̈̋̆̊̑̃̓́̈͊̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅI̸̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͈̣̗̲̳̖̫̦̗̳͎̝̳͈̗̗̻͕̠͙͕͔͈̥͕̗͈͈̩̖̠͎͙͍̰̪̗̫̜̯̥͇̣͔̦̞̟̘͓̘̗̖̤͔͚͙̼̝̲̠̝̭̲͓͍͍͔̳̮̗̮͓͚͎̺̣̖̱͙̤͈̤̱͚̦͈̹̜͔̳͖̪̳̯̗͇͕͙̘̝̟̭̼̥̞̗̥̙̜͚̳̣̭̦͉̗̫̰̜̱͉̩̯̼͙̙̼̝̣̩͚͖̩͇̻̩͉͕̘͙̖̳̮͍̞̼̞̰͎̬͔̯̳͓͕͉̗̟̟͔͙̫̗̰̭͎͔̝͖͇̬̘̗̠̘̖̰̙̰̟͔͍̹̠̫͚̬̮̤̬̻͎̹͙̳̳̱̠̦͍̯̩̩̦͙̠͍̣̲̬̘̬̤̺̳̱̜̤̮̯̙̞͕̠̖̓̀̅̂͌̂̆̎̆͊͊́̀̑̈́͒̂̆̑͒̉̈́́́͛̒̓͌̐̌̔̾̂̓̏͗̈́͋̄̾̎̂̀̌̽́͆̆̓̇̂̆̀̉͋͗̐́͌̈́̐͊̃̾̄̓̄̃̇̉͊̈́̓̌̒̃̽̈̍̇͋̈̈́̋̀̑̌͑̐̇͆̀̅̋͆̒͌̔̔̄̐̋̐̄̀̐̐̆̿͛̅͆̀̐̽́͊̌̔̂͋̇̿̐̑̐̈̒́̉̓̎̈̀̀͂̋͊͑͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̡̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̦͚͔͍͍̠̱̹̟̖̣͇̞̣͚͕̫̠͔̲͈̝̖͈͔̭̻̟̥̻̗̗̘̪̖̫͇̲͙̫̰̗̞͚̞̤͈͉̮̺̹̣̬͓̭͈̜̤̩̯̞̪̫̜̰͔̳͉͔̥͎͚̫͎̝̞̜̣͉͔̭̥̻̜̠̳̞̘̥̱̭͍̫͚̫̣̞̦̖̗̫̜̭̩̖̳͔͔͇̬̜͕̱̝̖̱̥̪͓͍̝̬̹͙̘̼̪̫̩̻̝̲͔̖͓̭͚̜̥̫̻̞̺͉̠̮̦͈̦͎̯̼͖̳̖͕̠̣̮̫̬̬͕̥͈͇̼̞̦͉̲͉̲̘̰̞̱̗̱̹̗̰̰̣̠͚̲̩̝͓̲̣̪̖̠̘͔̺̯̻͖̮̼̝͙̻͈̲͕̪̼̣̹̦̳͎͖̜̹̱̟͔̎́͗̾̏̑̎̋̓́̊̾̂͂͂͛͗̈́́̊̍͛͐̒͗̅̉̍̍̌̀̓̊͒͑̄́̄̈́̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̣͚̩̝̞̤͙̩̰̝̬͇̼̞̣̻̲̲̳̦͎̰͉͇͕̻̺̭͎͈̼̙̲̹̯̥̗̝̫̺͍̳̲̝͕͇̞̥̹͇͎͓̮̩͖̻͖̘̞̻̪̹͙̝͎̜̬̤̯͍̝̪͚̪̝̹̗̰̭̺͓͇̺̹̖͉̖̪͍̭̙̘͓͉̻̘̥̱͕̮̬̱̺͚̬̙̭̺͖̟͇̪͓͓̫̖̤̥̘̟̻͈͕̘͓̪͕̱̳̩̹̣̘͓̲̞͓̰̞̜͙̬̼̝͓̲͈̥̰̜̰̥̣̩͖͈̮̪̖̺̮̣̯̦͊̈͊̏́̐́̅́̑͊͒̒̀̄̎̅̃̆̆̿̐͛̃̋̈́̉́̀̈̈͆͌̾̈́̀̾́͋͐̓̓̿̀̈́͋̀͊͊͐́̆̔͐͆̅̔̎̅̽̑̊͑͂̒̓̒̔̊̅̾́̔̈̓͌̈́́̒͌͐͒͆̆͋̓̋̓̒̌́͊̉̃̓̑͐̊̿̀̏͌̐̈́͊̏̓͆͊͊͊̾̍̀͗͆́́͛͛̑̉̌͛́̈́͋̏̽̒̀͐̾̔̓̄̔͗́̂̊̈́͑̂̑̌̾̆͒̋̍̀̎͆͌̎̈̑̍̃͒̃̾͐͗̈́͒̒͋̓̈́͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅṫ̶̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͔͍̪͙̩̠͎̯͓̙̥͖̭̺͈̟͈̹̞͔̟̹̻̮͔̼͕͉̮̘̜̤̩̤͍̞͎̙͕̝̯̦͇̼̖͇͚̖͍̣̳̱̦̟̤̲͉̗͓͖̖̠͕̳̮̰̭̗̱̭̩̹͕͇̦̣̦̭̻̖̟̠̖͉̫̘̗̦̗̠̜̫̝̼͚̦͍̣͕͔̱̮͓̝̘̙̖̯̻̮̝̠̹̬̞͎̺͕̞̳͇̺̹̭̮͕͎̥͖̙̦̟̹̘̜̙̪̯͉̬̬̹̖͓͖̝͉̞͍̬̭̬̜̘͚̙͔̲͙͕̩̮̩̙̙̫͎̳̹̫͕͖̯̥͎̣̼͍̳̩̖̖̮̝̼̥̈̐̀̓̍̇͗̇̈́̓́͌̈̿̌͑͆̍̍̇͛̎̉͒̈́̓͒̂͛̀͐̔̽͋͂̊͗̊͐͗̽̌̽̇̄͆͊̈́̈́͋̏͒͐͋̽̅͊́̇̉́́́͑̂͋̌̎͌̏̈́̈́̾̈́̏̀͒͛͌̐̈̅͛͂̊̔̔̒̀̏̄́̀̔̾̽̓̇̾̿͑͐͆̈̊̾̀̓̂͂͛͗̌̾̔̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̝͖͍̭͇̥̲̗̲͎̹̯͉̮͉͈̬̪̜̟͖̮̤̖̤̫͈͔͓̬͇̖̥̰͔͓̺̳̩̤̹̱̝͓̪̮̝̫̙̞͙̰͖̝͙̖̻̲̗̫̼̣̘̟͉͔͈̩͙͕̮͈̬̗̰̘̤̲̗̼̩̝̪̫͖̜̫̥̝̻͈̫͙͙̫̜̺̥͚͕̩͉͔̜̟̜̝̻̲͍͚̼̘̱͉͍̥̱̻̠̦̘͓͚̪̠̝͖̭͎̝͈̥̯̥̗̻͈̭̦̭̳̻̻̦̫̠̹͉̬̤̜̠͕͕̹̼̥̝͎̻̺̹̝͙̳̳̭̮̭̰̝̦͖̩̱̫̱͚̥̋̏̍̏̀̀̿͊͂̿̑͐̊͊̀̌̄̎́̾͒̈́͒̔̂̾̐́͐̀̽͆̐̌̏̓͂̔̀͊̏̔̽̄̾͌́͊̑́͛͗͗̃̂̇͒́̒́̽͛̉̊̏͌̉͒̓̀̊̀͌͒͑́̐̊̔͐͌̑͐͂̾͊̿̇̓̎́͛̊̎̍́̓̒͂̉̐̾̈́͗͋́̋̍̓̊̎̐̓̒̀̀͂̓̐͆̔̅̍̆̽̄̂̂̑̍̈̑̂̔̑̑̊͊̌̾̒͗̂͛̽̈͑̒̈́̋̂͛̿̀͗̾̓̐̇̔̈́͑͊͂͂̈́͆̈́̋̑̀͌͆̏̄͗͑́̉͆̽̄͌̂̀͛̓͗͋̎̑̉͐͛̉̊́̀̑͗̊̅̓̽̓̓̄̔̀̂̒͐͂͒̏̓̃͒̍͋͛͗̆̿̔͗̐̿̔͊̈́͑͐͑̊̇̈́̉̄͋̀̉͒̈́͋̀̾̏̽͆̑̎̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǎ̸̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̘͚̙͍̥̞̣͔͖̲͈͔̮̤̞̼͙̥͎̼̺̲͉͇̳̗̹̣͕̦̰̗̦͔͈͎͎̼̖͙͓̥̖̣͎͙͙̟̭̹͇̱͓̙̥͕̣̳̘̻͍̹̟̭̪̥̗̯͚̫͍͔̰͉͈͔͖̟͇̭̬̮̫͓̳͖͉͍͙͍͇̹̼̝̜̦̱͔̲̭͉̩͑̀̃̿͗̋̽͋́̋̓̈́̔͛͛̈́̓̑̎̍̾̽̑̃͑̓́̈́͗͋̿̌̃́͆͂̓͋͑̒̓̌̀͆̅̈̾̇̑́́̃̑̑̋̌́̿͒̿̄́̈͂̾̈́́͌͊͒̽̓̿͗̾̾̆̆̈́̏̔͒͋̀̇̐̽̇͐̊̋͗̎̒̑̌̃̈͛̄̔̾͐̎̇̍̍̓̈̈́̑́̐̓̐̒̾̈́̂͌̄̇̎̆̾͛̈́͋̉̅̆̓͒̃͌́̏̎̈́̂̌͋̀̆̋͋̇̓͗̓̈́̊͋̎͋́̅̂͆͗͑̇̇̉͐̃̔̔͒́͂̈́͐̎̎̓͑́͂̒̑̂̒̋̍̊͑̒͊͋͐̄̃́̅̃͌͆̉̿̃̏̓̔̓̒͛͂͆̍͌͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̴̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̮̫̹͓̯͇̜̮͇͎̭̥̙̝̤̭̪̩̠̲̜̬̪̺̜̠̹͈̥̼̲̤̗̘͙̝̞͚̯̜̪̟̱̤̫̲͔͇̬̮̣͖̮̺͇͙̜͖̬̩͖̳̰̳͖͎̼̱̞̺̤̠̺̰̭͕͚̺̥̰͙̖̻͍̯̹͔̈̂̎̿̌͌̄̈́̀͋͊͐̃̀͗̓̈́̿̆̔̈̓̄̋̾̐̀̾͑̏̾̀́̿͒͗͂̏̂͑̈̈̍̄̒̿͊̃̉̎̄̒̏̉̈́̇̂̈́̒̇͆̿̃̏́̈́͑̆̐̆̋̀̿̐͊͛̂͑̐̾̄̈́͗̍̈́̊̎͛͂̈́̈̄̎̌̈́̒̆̇̊́͑̅́̽̽̊̋́̂̆̅̈͌̒̃̓́̃̓̿͑͛͛͗̉̈̍͐̂̍̒̍̆͒̓̔͊̀́̑̈́̾̓̃͛̈́̽̌̀͂̾́̍́̀̋̔̌̌̽̒̑́͋̇̌̅͐́̾̋̍͂̌͆̅̂́͐̇̈́̿͌̆͊́̈̓͐̒̓̽̃̈́̀̈̎̌̌̈́̀͛̑̈́͒͌̒͛̎͒̿̂̉̈́̏̒̌̔͑̈͂̒͂̓͒͑̐͛̋͐͂̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ'̸̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̲̳͕̖̠͙̙̱̯̝̫͈͚̫̤͇̫̼̞̹̻͍̺̜͔͈̼̪̜̻͕̥͎̳̬͔̳̥̙̫̥̭̲̩̗̻̰̮̰̣̮͎̪̹̗̝̪̫̻͖̣̱͖̻͉̘̮̫̠̜̗̹̳̭̼̞̱̥̲̣͓͙̯͔͖̮̹̪̗̝̲̣͙̱̜̺̩͈̝̣̹̺̻̝͕͚̻̜̭̮͕̩̠̣̭̯͉̝̹̹̮̼̦̯̞͕̟͙͕̤͚̲̯̙̱̰͎̺̱̗̯̫̻͉͚̥̟͉̹̩̝̪͙̝̙̰̝̤̥̮̥̠̥̳̩̼̪̞̪̻̖̪̳̲̮̝̝͈͕̮͓̤̤̖̥̺̙̦̰̗̫̳̬͇͔̰͎͚͚̺͈͙͖͌̿̏͂͊́̆̈̑̑̆̎̌̃̒̂̄̔͂̀̊̽̆̌̋̒͐̈́̎͗͐͌͆͆̈͐͊͐̏̋̂̇̆͆́̑̍͑͌̓̃̔̎͛̍̿̍̃̎̀̊̊́̈̓̎͗̀͒̈́̎̾̎̈́̍̆̍̐̆̈́͊͆̈̋̓̈́̊͑̇̓͑͛͌͆͐̔̄͌̏̋̂̇̽͊̎͋̿̿͌̍̈͒̎̾̃̂͌̏̐̌͌̆̾͋̃̇͋̿̍̏̍͆͌̀̀͋̋̿͂͋͆́̀̋̎͊̎͛̓͋͊̾͂̒̓̄̑̃́̊̋̉̓̀͛̄̈́̾̑̑̇̒͊̍̄́́̂̌̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅs̶̢̨̢̛͈̩̱͈͔̤̯̭̳̼̟̘̜̥̻̮̜̥̣̺͈͇̯͍̣̙̖̖̠͊̋̿̓̅̆͒̅͆̾̆͂̌̊̎̅̑͗͒̽̍̍̾̑̆̓͆̌̌̅̆̊̿͆͊̄̿͛͆̂̇̈́͐́͆̔̿͗̈́̍̇̑̌̆͐̃̉̿̅̽͑͒͛͂̆̓́̎̒͛̈́͌̑̊̋̒̄͂̐̋̈́̔̀͊̆͌̒̈́̉̈́̍̋̃̎̐̃͋̆́̅͌̓̀͊̾̆̐̌̈́̾͒̆͗͗̿̋̑͛͆͒͐͗̋͑̈́̀̑̓̏͒̉̃͐́͛͗̔̐̔̍̎͐̑̾̔͑̉̈́͋̀̄̒͂͌͂͑̆̐̒̿͌́͋͑̆͂̂̉̅͛̔͆͌̊̀̈́̅͑̐̍̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͕͍̹̜̻̘̮͙̩̝͎̲̤̞̠͙̮̬͔̦͓̳̼̦̹̺̗̰̞̘͖͙̯̣̮̬̼͈͙̲̦̦͓̬̥̼̙̲̤͎͉͎̰̞̙̯̩̘̯̝̪̝̹̹̝̰̩̯̼̪̬̦̦̰͕̤̯͈̣̼͇͕̯͇͈̰̣̣͇̼̖͍̿̑̑̈̊̃͋̈́̅̑̈̀̏̈́͆͆̾͛͑́̇̏̊̽̂͗̆̓̿̓̈́͋̄̈́̏͌̈́̌͗̌̅̅͐̏̃̒̎̅͋̍͒́̽͛̔́̆̃̀̋̽̈́́͑͆̐̽͊́̅̌͆̃̓̆̀͛̀̈̾̈̀̒̀͗̓̓̌́͐̇͆͛́̃͆͊̊̓̽̈́̋̒̿̇́̃̋̔̎̌̑͒̀̑͒̊͑̂͛̍̏̓̊̈́͑͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅw̶̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̘̜̰͍͇͖̥̤̦̱͓̝͓̯͓̹̲͔͈̪͙̩̫̙͓͕͔̲͉̝̞̬̦̞̲͕͖̪͎̰͈̥̠̳͈̩̱͕̜̙̭͕͓̜͔̲͎̅̔͐̓̌̿̅̀̽̇̎̆̀̅̏̎͑͆̀́̔̎͂̈́͐̀̉͆̈̓͛̀̀͆̑̏̎́̓̀͛̋̀̃̄̉̉̀́̉̈́͛̐͒̂̏͆̒̂̊̾͑͐̀̓̋́͊̎̋͛̋̿̃̃̇̾͗̈́͂̒͒̿͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͝͝͝͝ḩ̶̡̡̡̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̻̥͍̤͕̬̲̞̜͙̜̯̙̟̟̼̘̼̠̥̣͚̪͎̯͍̠̮͓̳̭̖̠̺̩̖̳̻͖̻̳̦͕̗̞̬̼͇͙̦͉͉͙̳̤̖̺̬̼̹̬̟̬̫͇̠̤͓̼͓̝͈̠̣̱̥͉̠̪͖͚͉̤̹̖̣͎̱͈̞̣̰̗̘̘̘̭̣̗̻̬̹̖̫̞͇̻̪̼͍͍̬̩͎̱̻̫̬̠̮̻̬̝̹͕̻͕̞̬͎̲̩̗͔͖̞̳͔̬̙͖̩̅͛̀̌̔̈̊̈́̀̅̿̾̈̍̌̉̔̉̈́͂̃̂̉͊̏̄̓̈͐̃̌̍́͋̏̀̈́͗̃̑̂̀͆̌́̓̆́̑̉͒̀͑͆́̾̌̊̅́̔̽̽̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅè̵̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̬̩̬̮̹̳̻̮̬͙͖̲̰̭͔̝͙̘͔̘̗͓̯̲̭̭̣͍͈̫̘̳̺̱̼͈̹͈͉͕͔̪̝̥̫̹̠̝͓̘̪̗͙̦̫͚͖̟̱̞̲̱̤̬̘̣̣͇̞̱̲̩̺̗̬̻̫̱̫͍͎̦̫̘̩͍͖̦̬͕̲̞͇̝̱̪̼̭͉̭̝̻̖̪̫̟͚̺̙̖̹̺̜͖͉̳͔͈̤̠͚̲͙̤̖̗̯̠̟̱̪̤̭̗̰̘̗̣̩̫̯̜͖͈̭̳̬͙̳͍̦̟̥̞̯̣͕͚͓̥̻̳̱͈̮͇̖̭̼̻̼̞̤͕͓̬̗̰̬̫͕͍̫̝͎̬̣̩͉͍̼̭̺̙̲͔̱͇̬̩̦̬̫͔̘͉͇̖͇̯̼̮̯̹̼̫̪̮͙͙̠͍̮͈̙͎͇̠̗͖̞̥̤̙͈̟͚͕̯̳͊͗̈̃̀̆̀̒͂̔̈́̾͛̇̊͂͗͑̉̎͋̋̔̅̇̍̃̍͋́͒́̾̇̀̆̂̇͛͂͌̐̾̽̍̄͐̍͂́̏̽̒͑̔̅͂͊̈́̈̈̅͛̾͛̄̈́̃̌̈́̋͊̆̿͂̀̑̓̿͂̃̃̏̅̍͒́̈́́́͋͆̀̅͐͊̅̆̀́͌͒̑͊̓̎͋͑̐̈̌́̅͊̄͐͆͐̏́̉͆̋͋͛̊̉̃̇̉̏̌̓͊͆̆̾̔̈́͊͆̎̍̏̾̆͑͒̐̾̎̀̏̈́̾̍̏͛͂̇̐̓̍͑̓̐͑̀̋̔̐̓̄̍͛̊͋̉̀͑͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̠̫̱͕̲̼̗̫͕̗̝̳̲͇̯͔̪̼͎̘̖̹̝̱̘̲̝̦̹͇̘͕͓̭̟͙̤͖͇̬̦̤̗̱̭̣̞͖͈͉̖̱̬̮̼̭̣̹͖͇͚̻̩̞͍̜͖͖̱̼͈͎͖̭͎̱̩̱̬͕̬̠̟̣͔̹̟̹͍̖̺͙͕͕̼̮͉̠͙̱̹̟͕̞͕̫̮̮͙͍̠͓̩͎͍̫̥̳͕̖̠̝͇̦̗̣͚͉̝̳̖͙̺͓̳͍̣̮͔̥͎̳̩̪̹͎̭͖̰͖̙̺͍̯̬̰̝̞̦̳̻̱̼̙̮͔̙̞̲̲̗̪͙̪̳͇͚̱̺̥̹̺̞͕͓͔̩̯͚̱̭̙̪̰̼̼͓̠͉̣̫̤͍̟̤̬̺͙͕̘͉̭̹͍̗͖̖͕̬̜̻͉̪͛̏̌̈́̅̂́͂͌̈́̈́̏̽̈́̍̔̑͌̾͐̾̐́̀̆̀̌̿̓̈͋̈́͗͌̀̽̓̀̓͑̓̂͑́͊̽̾̈́̈́͗̔͑̎͒̍̈́̄́̇́͌̊̈́̂̈́͂̀̓̎̋͗͗̽̔͂͂̃̿͂͌͌̂́͗̾͒̌̽̒̓̓̈́̀͂́̆̆͗͛̋̇̍̾̉͐̿̓̈́̀͊̓͂͆̄͒͒̏͆̾͑͒͆̇̎̈́͒̓̆͆́̽̅̇͗̍̑͌̋̅́͛̒͋̇̀͗̈́̃̾́̇̅̈̾̄̂̑͊͒̋̓̍̇̈̓̑̿́͊͆́̈̓͌̈́́̉͂͐̅̈́̇̇͑̎̔̂̄̈́͐̈́̏͗͆̃̑͑͋̔̽̀̏́̓̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̵̧̡̡̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̯͍̩̻͚̻̰̖̹̥̯͎̗̗̙͔̬̞͎̮̺̘̰̣̪̳͕͎͈̖͚̻̪͈̺̣̳̹̼̥̘̱̙̙̯͎͖̰̼̦̣̻̯̥̣̦̘̭͓̺̭̯͓̖̪̠͖͍̼̹͔͚̱͔͉̤̗̝͎̫̦͓̫͓͔͖̗͎̞̲̬̗̜̭̣̟͔̣͎̱͙̗͙͙̘̣͈͇͉̞̠̝̖͚͖̝͎̘͖̙̯͕̣̫͙͕̯͎̫̤̭̣̺͖̬̹̣̻̼̘̺̱͍̖̪̜̤̘̩̤̝̩̞̟̳̭̜̼͍̯͙̗͓̥͉̣̻̱̥̙͇͇͇̜̟͎̹̪̗̬̜̰͇͇͔̟͕̯̘̬̘͍̤̱̦̣̞̗̠̯̯̻̬͎͍͖̠̭͍̦̞̭̹͚͎̦͈̠͚͍̰̻͓̪̟̭̭̭̱͎̥̖͙͙̒͆̈͗̅̅̉̈́̓̏̎̑̿̉͌̉̑́͛̓̄͑͐̈́̓̽̌͌́̀̎̈́̒́̋̊̑͒̂̑̇͗͐̈́́̿̽̃̈̀͑͋̔̂̏͋͒͐̄̀͑̆̏͋̋̓͗̐̎͌̈́̑͐͋̑͛̅̔̀͗̈́͊͐̄̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̖̖̳̞͇̦̺̱͎̥͔͔͕̣̣͎̙̭̣̞̻̫̤̜̲̗̝̻͚̹̟̗̭̼̩͕̻̰̰͎̻̦̲̟̩̣̘̝̲̟͙͓͖̜̝̰͕͕̲̝̭͇̺̼̞̗̹̘͔̰̦̖̹͙̻̻̲̜̠̠͍̺̭̤͎̱͖̙̻̭̬̹̲͙͉̫̗͚̩͎̯̣͕͕̹̗̥͎͕͉̱͈̝̩̣̼̮̮͈̟͎͎̺͙͎͖̤͍̪̹̱̥͍̰͇̞̱̳̩̱̜̮̥̰͔̪̼̣̬̥͚̪̰̻̝̭̜͉̙̟̟͚̥̺̩̩̮̙̣̭͍̮̘̤̬̙̳͕̹͍̰̺̰̠͚̱̗̲͙̣̜͇̯̻̱̠͓̙̼̖̪͙̣̙͎̩̬̠̺̩͖̘̟̣͖̰͇̂͂͊̓̓̐͂̇̃̒͊̊̅͒̿̌̐̆̋͋͊͋̐͒̾̎̓̾͑̑͑̄̈̅̿͆͋͒͂̄̈́̀͛͒̂̓̍̓̌͌͗͆̆͆̉͂̾͌̀͋̊̏͐̽͗̒̈́̎́̔̾͋͑̒͒̋́̈́͒̈͒̐͐̀̄̉̉͑͆͆̂̈́͛͑̓̎̏̽́̄̀̃̏͊̍̊͋̿̐͂̔͗̂̒̌̀́̀͆̾̂̎̅̾̌͗̐̋̀̂̑̆̈́͗̈́̈́̆̉̀̂͋̀̋̔͆͛̌͒̀̅̐̉̑́̆̏̊͋̍̓͑̉̇͆̂̊̿̅͛̐̔̈́̆̒͌̊͑̄͗͛͊̐͒̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḧ̶̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̲̯̯̼̗̼͕̟̣͉͙̥͔̤̖̬͕̻͔̜͉̰͇͔̗̳͚͇̼̤̙̮̗̺͈̩͔̞̼̳͚͍̪̗̼̥̹̺̱̫͎̘̼͖̜͕̣̭͕̺͙͙̼͉̺͚̭́̏̅͒̊̈́̈́̓͒̈̏̈́͑͑̉̀̊̑͂͂̅͒̃̆̅͗̅̏̽̓̏̾̔͆͆͛̽͊͂̈́͆̽͑̂̔̑̓̍̑̍͆͒̅̇̎̽̐̽̓̅̾̈́̊̓̈́͂̍́̓̌̓́̐̾̎̉̌̍̾̔̊͗̎͑̋̂̿̀̈́̾̔͑̅̆͛͗́̍̓̎̅̐̃̈́̓̂̔͋̄̏̈̌̋̈́̔̄̍̀͂͒̓́̉͋̽̆͐͂̋̈́̈́̉́͗̔̓͋̓̆̔̉̍̔̈́̃̊͆͒͆͑̏͆͛́͆͗̊͌̿̏̏͗̈́̈͊̉͌̂̾͛̈́̒̾̈͗̓̅̑͋̈́̈͗͑͛̏̒̀̄̈́̈́̇͆̐̒̊̒̔͋̈̌̌̏͐͐͘͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̨̨̢̛̜̙̭̳̪̦̤̪̥͉͉̭̫̞͎̥͍͕͔͉̻̻̦̥̬̣̬͓̗͕̿̀̉̇̀̔͗̄͋́͋̆̌͐͊͒̀̽̈́͂̈́́̓̎͋̇͛́̾̎̔̋̆͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝'̸̢̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̛̯̰̼͚̣̯͖̖͔̝͕̤̰̙̫͈̟̞̯̗͎͈̼̬̰̯̼͔̬̯̜̞̰̪̪̜̦̩͚̣͕͙̮͉̰̤̹̱̳̲͖̫̮͍͓̞̖̼̼̭͓͔͚͉̦̖͔̤͖̠̣̩̤͓̘̲͔̞̪̗̮̻̬͎̬͖̠͎͔̳͖̙̜͙͍̗͙͕̥͔͍̜̱̟̺̺͔͉̰͕͉̼̘̩͖͍̰̰̲̬͚̹̦̜̱̟͕̝̳͔̟̫͚͉̖͔̠̻̺̙̜͈̰̥̘̟͙̣̭̰̺̠̯̱̱͖̪̞̜̘͓͚͙̖̮̲͉͈͎̙̻̯͈̙͙̻̪̟̱̤͓̱̣͌̾̋̑̑͌̈́͂̽͊͊̏̽̀͆̈̓̐̅͋̍͑͊̃̍́͆̓̅̂̇̔͂͐́̋͊̍̎̓̈́͆̑̀͂͑̓̅̎͗̑̅͂͗͗͌̿̀͑͛͂̋͐̇͗͌͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̨̫͉͍͖̰͎̼͙͔͍̱͖̹̻̮̻͎̠̯̞̘̞͈̮̝̗̲̼̞̮͙̦̞̺̞̦̮͎̭̖͓̣͇̯̝̼̮̰̭̰̮͈̬̩̼̲̟̗̖͎̬̖̩̻̯̲̝̖͖̗̺͈̪̥̙͓̙̻̳̠͉̳͙̳̭͚̥̟̮̹̱̜̖̮͖̠͇̘̠̤̭̦̺͖̼͖̣̻̹͍̮̜͚̜͎̺̱̰̫̖͚̣͈̞̫̖̳̜̖̫͕̬͚̳͉̲̯̘̣͎̖̱̬̙̞̠̙͔̻͍̩̘͈̻̥̦͔͙̥̝͇̞̘̭̟͖̘̗̝̣̟͉̣̃̉͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̗̫͉̰̪͍̭̥̖͚̯̮͔̼̝̗̝̻̮̦̰̫̱͓̣̲̝̤̹̙̱̪̹͓͉̻̜̬̩̰̝̼̬̮̱̮̗̪͈̤̲̩̙͈̳̠̟̠̫͕͉͈͕̦̟͔̩̯̩̦̼̀̎̈̋̑̿̓̔̽̑̽́̔͗̎̈́̾̐͐̇̍̄͊̑̆̍̏̄̆̃̀̈̔̊̿̑͒̔̿̌̆͊͐͑̇͌͐̊͌̀͛͂́͒͗̉̊̐̀̈́͑̔͌̋͐̆̄̂́̿̈̆̃̄̎́͋̊͋̅̒̀͋͑̒̏͌̅͐͊̀͂́̐̃̆͑͒̈́́̔͂̀͛͗̉̃́̌̀̒͑̒̀̓̋̋̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅs̵̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̧̡̛͈͇̰̹̙̮̥̰̟̩̗͕̞̭̪̦͉̣̥̘̥̙̙̹̪͇̫͉͖̱̭͉̠̻̤͍̲̝̩̳͈̜͎̟͚̮̱̲͓͖̺͍͕̲͎͓̱͕̖̤͈̦͓̲̙̖͕̭͇̲̺͇̰̱̼͉̺̗̜̦̖̝̫̼̥̦̟̘̺̤̞̗̗̘̝̞̰͖̟͚̤̙̩̗̖͔̮͙͈̞̰͖̞͙̙̱̻̳̟̤̟̰̘̖̦͓͎̘̥͇̟̠̳̖̺̯̮̫̝̤̗͔̯͉̝̺̝͖̙̤͇̯͓̝̹̯̞͙̼̘͓̫͎̣̙̺̹̳̼̪̙̘̮͙̰͓̪̪͖̫͕͓̦͓͙͖̫̪̝̣̭̭͇͉̫̘̩̪̪͙̻͙̼̻̝̲̙͍͈̘͗̓̍̿́̆́̿́̐̌̋̐͐̑̈́̂̒̆̔̓̂͒̇͗͗̎͒͑́̇̃͐̆̀̂̌̾͛̓͂̒́̑̅͆̓̅̉̈́̓̿̊̓̏̒̈́͑͌́͑̐̂̈̕͘͘͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅự̶̧̡̨̡̛̛̯̝͙͕̦̬͍̙̠̘̜̙̰̗̣͙͉̖̭̭̠̇̎̏̑̈̑̒͒͐̏͊̊͊̿̿͐̓͐̀̀̉̈́̌̑̂́̊̄̑̋͐͐̽̽͋͂̾͂̋͒͛̊̃̀̀̽̅͋̈̃̐̅̈́͌̋̃̄̀̾̂̈́͐̊̈́͒̓͐͊̀̏́̈́͐̏̔͂̂̀̀͌́̀̈̂̓̍͐́̂̉̓͛͌̏̔̆̈́̎̀̕͘͘̚̚͠͝͠͝ͅͅp̵̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̖͎̩͖̼͚͔̤̞̹̣͇̳̞̯͉͎͈̯̱͕̦͙̤̻̞̯͓͎̞̞͙̞̩̪͍͉̺͓̗̤̻͔̭̯̮͇̥͔̫̖̤͙̗̩̫̜̺̩͔̼̮̺̱̖̼̳̝͎̙̬͓͎̮̣̲͓̗͖̜̗͔̪̠̗̳̠̺͍͙̠̲̟̗͙̟̝̥̗̗̟͕̼͍͈̑͑̀͒̏͋̅̂̈́̀̾̌̀͒̌̿͛̍͐͑͌͗͑̂͑͐̒̿̋̐̈́̆̋͒̏̊̒͐͋͑̄̌̈́̔̔̑̄̄̑̾̄͒͌̑̍̋̎̈́̆̈͋̂̈́͆̊̋̈́͂̌̀̆̄́̋̓̌̈́̋̾͋͆̒̈́͌̾̂̈́̍̀̐̈́̀̾̎̃̔͐͋̃̈̈́̊͒̀͋́̌̽̈́͌͊̅̄̍̊͊̇̋͋̈́̇̈̈́̓̐͂̏̾̾̏̐̈́͗̈́͊̿̄̇̂̄̃̐̈͐̎͂͂̓͆̈́̉͑́̒̐̐̃͒̔͋̎̐̑̈̓̈̆̽̊͐͊͆̈̄̓͊́̿̐̈̐̍̉̽͆̔̈́͒̈́̃͐̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅṕ̶̧̡̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̛̯̪̺̫͔̯̥̩̦͖̘̪̺̩̭͉͚̮͈̟̙̩̟͉͍̯͕̺̳̜̘̰͈̲͕̙̠̹̹͉͎͚̰̗͕̠͍̦̙̘̩̖̩̠̜̻̰̟̬͙̝̖̣͔͖̦͈̹̲̼̪͕̘̼͓̜̻͍̗͕̯̺̳͓̯̮͓͔̥̦͖͓̞͎̫̣̱͇͉͇̫̹̞̠̮̹̳͉̹͓̜̭͉̺͈̪̰̬̺͕̫̪̱͍̪̩͖͙̲̯̫̫̜̰͎͍̲̗͚͔̯̩̗̙̫͎̣͎̬̝͙̹̠̫͓̞̣̥͈̦͍͖̬͕͙͎̗͈̠̭͎̯̝͔̳͈͚̲̲̪͕̭̱̯͔̜͖̩̜͓̬̗̮̞̥͖̥̥̼̜̥̮̥̿̿̎̏̌̄̋̂͐̀̆̓̅̓̄̅̀̄̃̎̐̓̈́͌͗͌͐̌̐͌̀̋̈́͐͋̂͑̑̅̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̢̢̨̨̡̢̡̘̣̖̦̠̬̰͉̜̻̟͍̥̤̱̣̘̩̺͖͙̝͓̫̣̤̜̙̦͙̭̟̭̣̳̩͕̖̤̗͎͍̖̖̙̰̺͕̱͉̺͔̼̼̣̘͗̂̈́̏̓̍̍̓͐̍͒̕͜͠͝ͅͅs̷̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̗̭̝͉̺͙͚̻̠͙̗͎͚̟͓̺̭̳͈̝̝̰͇͍̥̤̠̫̟̘̳̫̘̳̠̰̻̥̙͍̘̙̺͚̥͈̫̰͎̜̝̮̰͔͓̬̳͚̗̱͍̺̝̭̜̫̮̰͔̟̞̠̦̞̘̪̞̲̯̠͕̯̫̣̬̜̖̣̗̦͚̦̹̯̖̤̭̝̭͔͙̳͍̙̻͓̘͖̟͓̰̬̰̹̝̭̗̝͓͎͎͍̩̹̠͎͓̱̦̖̦͎͇̪̹̹͎͕̼̹͑̋̽̏̇̓͑̇̇̆̊̃͒͋̂̀̀̈̇͌̇̂̆̾̄̍̇͂̀̅̎̐̄̌̂̽̅́̋͒͑͆͗́̆̔̐̌͊̆̈́̈́̓̅͑͂̎͂͌͆́̀̔̀̀̀̎̉͂̎͛͂̑̋̂̃̄͋̋̽̎͛̇̒̐̐̓̉͑̓̑̇̿͋͌̂̆̌̉͊̔̆̍̈́̄̇͛̎̔̂̉̃̎̐͑͗̃̎̍̈͋̿̂̔͑̇̌̀͗͌͛̓̍̀̇̐̍̔̃̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̶̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̙̟̹̤͉̱̲͚͕̪̝̰̟̻͈͕͈̰͔͖̙͓͓͓̪̫̮͍̹̫̯̣̹̟̰͚̦̳̥̹̞͙̮͇̳̯͕͚̖̥͔̘̻̹͖̳̫͓͍̝͖̠̠͚͓̺̣̝̮̭̝̱͍͈͈̪̰̠̼͇͇͇͈̳̱͍̥̯̬̦̬̙͇͙̱̪͎̟̖͚̥̱̭͕̦̹̬̖̯̫̗̤̻̫̪̠͓͖̲͖̙͈͇̟̺͎̩̜̩̝̞͓̥̤̯̗̙̰̥̪͎̪̻̣͉̥͉͚̟̪̥̠̜̘͇̦̰̦̟͓̼͔̮̜͖̖̹͙̳̟͖̻͕̯̬͖̪̖͍̮͚͚͚͎̥͍̦͖͔̭̤̗̼͇̟͔͎̘̖̜̹̠̥̯̪̖̫̱͉̤̞̙̼̜̻̤̯̳͖̙̘̰͒̿́͛̌͗̎̂̍̋́̌͗̍̇̃̅́͂͆̆́̍̾̈́̍̓̋̌̈́̑̏̈́̉̉̂̔̆̿̔̒͌͛̂̿̑̒̇̓̈́̾̉̀̓̒̽̄̋̐͑̑̃́͌͛̑̇̃̇͆̌̐̆͋̈́͊̒́̎̋̆́̅̀̾͆̔͌̈̂̇́̓͛̉̽͑̇̌̄͑̔͆͐̈́̋̓͑̓̅̆̾̏̒̀̔́̎͆̑͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̷̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛͚̖͈͓̱͕̥̩͉̥͍̺͔̮̳̫͔͇̳̰̮̪̻̳̘̹̗̝̮͍͉̭͕̩͍͕̰̺͙̠̳͉̰̙̦̺͉̦̩̗̺̼̟̭̻̮̥͎͎̣͎͎̞̲̦̪̭̫̮̬̹̪̱̻̝̗̻̱̹̖̩̝̞̠̣͉͇̘̠̬̝̰̜̝̳̲̭͓̭̺̩̝̦̳͈͙̯̥͕̣̗͙̝̬͎͕͉͉̞̟̼͙̜̩͓͖̭̠͍͉͈̖̰̝̼̬̻̗̼͍̥͎̪̻͖͎̹̥̙͙͍͖̹̪̥͎͚̻͖͍̲̜̻̖̱̮̰̠̖͓̠̩̜̜͉̥͓̫͓͓̗̱̟̖͉̻͈̙̼̪̭̰͎̹̜͓̼̩͕̟̘̫̭̻̯͔̭̩̭̈́̉̌̆̋̾̿̿͑̄̾̔̑̓͑̽̌̀̏̅̐̾́̊͌͛́͂̀̓͆̐̒́̅̊̈́͑͊̌̌̽̂̊̇̇̉̉̿̈́͌͐̊̋͌͂̆͒̃̋̇́̐́͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛͚̬̮͎̱͕͇̳͉̙͚̳̩̭̖̬͔̣̗̗̬̥̻̮͉̘͔̯̗͖͔͖̞͎̱̙͉̱̬̭̯̩̲̥̪͉͙̝̯̬̼̺̖͔͖͙͎̺͓͙͚̞̺͔̻͔̞̙͚̤̩̗̻̪͓̣̯͖͍̰̮̫̝̫͍̻͈̫͓͎̺̖̜͉͎̜͙̤̥̥̣̭͇̩͇̼̗̠͓̬̼̻̗̲͉̳̖͙͔͎̼̣̙͖͙̹̝͚̳͖̝͔̖̦̹̣̮̪̤͕̜̟̞̣͇̠͔̟̻̭̝̪̯͛͒́̓̅̓́̍̆̓̉͋̄̋̓̈́̄̈̎́̿̾̌̐́̌̄͋͆̔͗̃͑̾̒̈̀̾̃͒̓̃̊̓̾̓̅̓̅̔̈́͗̽͗̀́̍̋́̊́͑̍̐̔̇̈͐̿́͛͐̇̊̈́̓͊̓͛̈̒̈̒̅̊̽͊̊̎̑̋̓̏͛͛̆͂̿̈́̀̄̓̍̌̓̌̽́̀͊̀̋́̒̔͂̿͂́͗̉͛̈́̔̔̽̓͐̈́͑͂͆̐̇̑̆̋̎̀̾̈́̍̿̅͊͛̌͋̆̿̑̀͛̀́̾̀͛̄͛̄̂̑̽͛́̂̽̐͗͑̋̐̆̒̀͛͛̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̗͙͙̜̙̖͍̮͕͓̹̯͍̺̟͕̯̣̝̥̪̱̝̪͎̘͕̟͓͉͇͍̯̘͕̝̙̼͇̪̱͉͖̺̩̱̼̣̟̤͇͚̙̝̩̣̗̦̯̝̙͎͎͙̼̩̦̦̩̼̪̩͕̝̥͖̬̱̖̫̫̻͚͍̝͇͕̯̺̰̱̞̼͚̳͚̹̯̼͖̭̣͕̞̥̬̗͖̘̭̯̮̤̰̥͓͚̘͔͕̬̣͚̞̪̗̞̦̰̻̦̪͎͕̤̩̳̼̘͓̝͙̣̗̲͔̩͚̗̤̫̘̪̭̪̳̞̫͈̻̯̮̩̰̺̮̺̥̬̻̝̬̭̯͕̮̱̠̜̜̩̗͙͕̼̹̗͚̱̖̫̻͚̱̟͈͍̮̬͎͎͕̪̬̠̗̯͙̯̪͍̝̘̝̗͎̮̯̥̰͕̼͎̞̪͈̪̙͍̣̱̖̤̲̹̯͈̮̲̗̺̭͍͇̹̮̱̲͇̲̣̙̝̫̼͑̉̆̌̈̋̊̑̽̉̈̋̍͛̓̇̆̏̆͋̒̒͋̄͒̄̑̂̓͛͗̒̑́̾͑̇͆̇̌̌̌͊́̀̊̀̆̈͗̌͋̒̎̔́͐͂̈́̓͂̐̌͗́̆̏̋̀̂̆̓̑̓̒͛̃͌̈́͊̾̈́͋̒͊͛̃̌͒́̔̃͊̔̈́̿͑͂͊̆̏̊̄̔̇̐̉́́̐̋͆̈́̎̎͋̾͊́͑̍́̃̾̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̮̮̟͇̦̱̠̩̣̠̺̠̝̻̭̝͎̟̞͎͉̼͈̻̣̱͓͕͈̲̼̫̱̘̖͙̟͍̙̰̼̞͉̘̭̝̦̙̤͉̲̩͎̹͖̹̞̱͖̲̤͇̙̤͕̯̜͇͙̖̫̺̻̘̣̻̳̰̹̜̟̖̠͉͈̬̘͇͉̣̤̟̗̤̱̣̟̫̩̣̤͚̝̯̖̟͕̜̤̺̯̰̪̬̤̞̳̝̥͚͎̱̬͕͖̤̲̯̻̘͇̫̯̲͉̜̮̝͈̹͔̪̺̙͔͉̬͓̻͇̩̤̞͖̰̥͇̗̱͍͍̹̳͔̜̹̭̯̲̤̻͚͖̰̭̭̰̘̯̲̲̦̩͎̖͈̙͉̫̜͈̟̜͈͓̪̯̭̜̼̟̱͈̯̲̪̺̮͎̹̺̹̟̩̗̱̳͈̼͍̝̯̭̝͎̒̾̅̈̋̅̓̓̂̾̈̎̔͂̑̏̃̄̔̋̆̊́̉͌̊̋́̂͛͗̓̽̀̈́̇͒̔͑̐̓̔̓̐͛̂̿̇́͛̀̾̓̽̂̓̑́͗͂̽̐͗̂̌͐̈̔́̈́̆͛̔̍̂̎̽̍̎̊́̾̓̀̀͊̔͗͛̈́̏̆̉̀̅͌̏̌͐̐̀̌͐͂̄͛͐̓̐̿̓̐̓̂̿̋̂͆̍͗͂̏̓̾̃̽͗̂͐͒̒̈́̆́̌́͐̄͛̓̂̈́͑͐̈́̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͙̬̱̝͓̫̫̳̘̩̣͓̞̖̗̰͎̳̯̺̟̳̺͇̱͉͍̼͔͕̠͖̯͓̳̜̣̤̟͙̥̞͓̺̖̥̠̯͙̯̲̬̗̥̞͓̜͎̯̳̬̳̗͈͉͙̯̭̦̖͈͔͈͉̹̰̳̪̟͓̖̫̳̘͓̫̜͚̭͚̠̙̺͎̩͕͎̪͙̭̞̮̭̲̟̞͔̰̹̖̩̦͓̳̝̬̖̦̫̯͈̪̲̗͕̭̬̺͔̬̜̙̫̠̼͍̳̰͚̟̻̹̼̱̼̦̘̺̼̣̯̺̲͙͇̣̪͔̗̯̥͈̻̹̙̠͈̝͙̙̖̐̇͆̈̇̍̈́͐̎̍́̓́͆̏̎̀̽͑̃̔͂̅́́̀̆͛̿̀͛͂̀̓̌̈́͐̏̎̂̊̍͒̇͂̓̑̾̎̆̉̒͆̽̓̏͂͂̔͌̈́͒͒̎̇͋̇͋̈́̍̓͒̋̎̈̆̒͊͐̑̃̅̈́̀͆̽̿̂͋̂̔̎̽́͆͌̊̔̂̃̈́͒̒̆̏̽̽̋̈́̃̈́̋͋̾̒̒̓͐̀̓́̿̈́̑̽̒͛̍̈́̔̃̂͆̅͐̄̂̓̇̍̋̔͊̅̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅb̷̡̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̢̨̲̹̯̟͓̟̠̲̥͇̫̰̯̟̮̞̹̯͍̜̥̮̮̖̱̹̺͉͖̯͇̩̠̦̺̟̥̰̼͎͙̙̜̼̰̼̥̩̺͕̻̣̞̩͚̞͙̼̘̞͉͚̦̯̳͉̳̲̣̘̟͍̰͔̦͓̠̝̖̜̺̫̳͈̱̺͕͇̻̟̱͍̥̭̼̳̳͉͙̳͇̞͈̫͍̹͕̪͍̠̭͇͙̦̥͍̙̟̲̯̭̤̣͔̺͇̲͍͔̯͎͎͖̝̰̼̃͑̃̇͌̋̑͐̿͜͠ͅͅͅȩ̸̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̱̹̬̭̹͈̞̤̝̖̳̪̦͔͓͇̹̻̗̳̝̠̙͔͍̣̳̝̘͕͍̜̝̤̪͎̣͖̻̹̼̼̟͖̠̤̺̯͇̝͖̣̲͕̬̬̮̼̟͚̙̺̻̥̯̖͉̙̪͎͇͓͙̖̱̭̣̯̻̠̜̜̫̯̹̫͔͇̱͈͔̟̝̮̩̲̗͚̟͖͉̐̈́͆̅̊̌͋̌͆́̾́̅̋̃̀͒̅́̍́̔̏̄͑͗̒̂̔͌͌̊̓̍̇̂͗̋̈́́̂̀̒̈́͐̄͗̈͒́̓̽͑̈́̄͐͒̀̐͐̂̅̉͋̑̑̐̾͒͑̉͛̓̈̍̏͒̐͐̽̃́̒͂̾̌́̀̿̽̈͋̔̋́̓́͐̑͑̀́̏͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̱̫̪͚͖̣̪͖̻̟̭̦̙̱̖̘̼̞̣̭̪̰̺̼̳̭̪̪͙͚̺̝̯̺̹̫͓̝̙̪̫͍̝͚̗͎̤͇̙̮̜̪̺͕̲̹̱̰͕͎͈͎̟̖͚̹̱͍̞̤̗̺̹͎̩̹̮̦̟͔͙̪̗̹̙̬̮̳̩̠̠̪̫̙̞͇̳̺̮̟͓̮͎̙͚̙͇̪̫̲͎̪̱̭̫̭͖̰̹̬͕̪̤̣͚̹̯͇̱͔̩̘̤̲̭̯̳̥̼͉̹͇͎̝͚͇̩͖̦͎̺͈͓̯̮̭̘͓̯͈̫̝̱̫̞͙̗̪̰̖̙̘̘͚̳̘͈̗̹̱͇͔̜͚͔̗̳̻̠̱͎͚̜̺̦̪̣̜̜͓̻̻̼̜̲̜̳͍̗͕̅͆̈́̀̇̊͐̾̎͋͛̂̃̊̓̋͆̊̔̉̓̃̐́̆͌̐̅̾̏̊͋̓̌͆̊́͊̉̀̀̏̈́̂̾͒̏͆̆̈́̇͑̀̏̐͒̐̈́̊͒̈́̈́͂̄́̓̀̂̓̽̀́̇̆̋̓͂̄̿̌̈̀͛̔̑̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̰̮̦̠̯̹͙͈̤̼̥͓̖͓͔̮̺̱̬̥͔͌̿͆̋̐̊̒͒̍̔̒͋̅̃̿͌͊̋́̅̆͊́̈́͒͝  
̵̛̛͙̈̉̈́̈́̈́̽͐̿̍̽̆̍̀͊̀̔̾͛͐̋͊̑͋̃̈̒͛͌͆́̅̌͆͐͒͑̊̍̈̈̌̇̒͊͐̇̐͑̔̓̓̔͂̇̾̈́͐̄̑͂̅͆̈̆̄́̓͛̆́̆̒̄̂̃͛͑̈͌̀̐͌̇͊̈́̋̇̾̑̌͐̀͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝  
̶̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̲͚̹͔̫̠͖̜̣̤̮̤̻̲̤̭̪͉̟̗̗̪̪̭͕͖̭͈̖͍̳͍̝͇̣̻̗̮̥͕̳̱̳̮͉̮̥̼͓̙̼̼͖̥̩̠̖̗̪͍̯̲̮̻̰̬͚̹̱̼̺̥͍͙̪̠̱̰͓̭̜̖͚̳̣̞̭̦̟̠͕͈̞͇̭̱͉̮͇̮̥̮͍̯͉̣̩̱͔͕͕̣͚̺̱̮͙̼̘̫̹̲̺̺͚̝͓̭͇̰̗̩̳̲̗̱͖̝̣͉̬̫̲͉̣̻͓̫̩̙̗̬̫͈̻̤͇̺͕̲̼̙̱̺̳̟͔̭́͊̑̄͂̎̍̈́͆̈͑͂̊̿̈̒́̃͌̾́̀͆͂̽̈̅̿̏̀͐̄͒̽̾͋̀̑̀̍̊͂̑̄̿̀̏͌̏̑̆̊̒̓͊́̍͒͊̌͂͛̉̔̒̋̆̑͋̒̈̂́̈́͗̌̿̍̇̽͒̀̄̈́́̆̈́̈́̇͛̽̓̈́͋̀̑͆̒̿̔̌̿̈́̋̋̔͌̽̔̑̀͑̾̅̀̐́̑̿́̊̈̊̎̈̌͐̉͋̅͋̎́̐̽͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̲͔͓̻̯̼̗͕̮̠̰̰̝̦̰̮̞̭̼̲̣͈̬͙̬̘̖̬̘̘̰̩̣̲̳̜̝̠̼̣͉̦͉̹̪̠̻͓̭̳̟̩͚̙̗͇̟̮̘͙̘̥͔͖͔̤̮̯̭̯̫̙̦̫̖̳͍̩̝̜͓̦̻͔̝͙͈̲͍̪̮̬̲̬̞̦͓̻͈̭̫̬̠͉̣͉͔̮͉͙̟̦̥̖̳̹̲̬̲̻̤̤̞̰̱͔͔̪̫̦̲̦̖̻̝̞͔̋̏̑̉̀́͑̏̅͒́̎̋̋̆͑̆̀̄̋͑̀̂̇̍̊̀̑̈́̒̏̈̓̊̾̈́́͆̽͛͌̀̏͐̅̔̃̎̔̏̿̓̔̈́͐̈́̑̅́̍̈́̆̈́̅́̓̆̂͐̔̈́̇̒̋̅̈́̽̓͌̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅS̸̡̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͇͎͉͈͓̬̘̖̺̳̙̜̦̪̲̻̥̭̝̗̹̫̲̻̱͙͚̰͙̼̹̬̭̗̠̼̰͈̣̫͔͓̖̙͚̼̭̤̘͖͉͕̜̼̘̰͈̟̘͇̼̲̲͙̫͎̲̖̘̳̺̠̺͉̲̹̩͖̦̙͉̺͍̣̲̘͇͔̮̜̼̖̙̟̟͔̭̘̺̰͙͕̖̮͍̜̣͙̩̼͍͖͙͇͚͍̱̞̱̹̫̠͙̜̗̙̥̤̹̫͙͈̖͖̲̝͉̗̤̹͍̗͖̣̭͙͖̬͉̯̙̲̞̺͈̘̣͓̝̣̤̟̟̣̞͈͇̦̩̘̗̺̬̣̲̟̠̥̪̫̮̫͉̪̱̰͎͎̫͚̺͇̬̦̘̦̯̬̪͎̘̺̲͉̹̯͓̝̖̰͉̜̳̖̘͍̪̻̝͖̩̠̦͉̪͓̯̜̙̭̼͚͓͓̝̀͌̽͂̽̉̈́̏̈̒͛́̀̈͗͋̃̿̾̋͌͒̈͗͆͒͒͆̀̎̋̈́͛̓̆͌͛͒͑̏̄̾̋̍̇͌̊͌̊́̍̄̊̑̀̈́̀̒̎͛̽̀͌̈́͋̀̍̿͗̑̽̽̎̐̈͗̅͆̅̓̔̈̉̀͒̒́͒̍͗̊̋͗̂̀̉̉̀͑̾̌̇̏́̀̑̇̀̇̋̿̈́̋̓̓͌̂̓̃̐̾̀̽̎͐̈́̎̇͂̈́̈͛͆̊͒̀̈́͂̏͊̋̃́̎̇̀̊̋̃̋̄̑̊̑͗̑͌͐͑͗̉́̒̔̆͊̆̅͋͐͊͋̋͆́̅͌̏́̈̃͗̆̒̏̅̾̑̒̉̀̊̿̀̀͌͋̾̔̈́̉̃͂͊̾̅̊͛̍̀͛̓̈́͊̾̆͛͗̆̌̆̉̐͒͂̑͗̃̀̽̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̙̤͚̪̝͇̞̲̺̠̹͖̼̻̠̦̬̹͙̮̪͖̻͎̺̼͖͈̦̰̰̙̰͉̯͔͎͚͉̫̝̮̳͚͉̠̙̫͈͚͚̜̦̗̭͙͍̥͓̮̖̖̬̝̟̯̟͉̟̼̱̥͎̫̻̠̰͓̣̟̹̪̰̳̺̗̳̤̠͕̟̫͖̖̫̺͓̺͉̝̳̱͖̼̳̮̲͇͈̖̼̣̳̜͔͕̗͙̙̜̣̣̖͇̭̦̭͓͈̬̬̝̭̟̻͎̮̹̖̯̦̣̜͎̹̺̟̺̪͖͓̖͙͍̼̠̭̹̠̯̺̞̤̩̺͓͙̼̼͚̳͙̘̥̣̮̞͇̣͇̪͚̜̼̠̭̠̼͓͙͍̭͕̤̩̖̖͕̱̩̞͖͔͍̘̣̪̭̱͕̞̠͚̖̝̜͎̣̻̮̘̫̙̲̱̥͕̺̙̙͕̱̅̀͆̔̀̏́́̆͛̄̃̾̒̈̄̂̋̆̋͋͛͐̈͋͆̈́̀̍̈́̓̃͆̋̉͌͛͒̒̏̂͊̌̚͘͘͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̧̺͇̯̮̖̬̦͓͓̬̼̙̱̤̰͓̳̭̠̙̪͍͈̟͉̥̘̭̯̱͎̯̼̭͖̖̰̻͔̩̩̭̦̜̝̮̪̩̯̱̙̘̺͈͓̱̜̭̬̺͍̤͍̥͎̜̹̞̪̜̜͈͖͉̺͓͍͎̠̣̩̲͎̩̙̲͔̭̠̠̠̫̲͇̝͉̖̟̟̹̳̥̺̻̫̠͓͉̺̯̫̒̈́̈́̅͛͐͑͗̓̽̉̅͆̽̕͜͜͜ͅḑ̷̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̱̲̥̖͕͉͉̪͉͚̣̹͈͕̲̜͙͈̣̪̪̮̬͖̬͉̹̥̦͉̠̲̱̠̹̬̗͙͕͉̺͔̼̹̝͎̫͎͎͖̯̟͇̦̦̺͔̭̥̻̼̫̩̥͖͔̥͚̺̹͈̱̱͕̟̖̟͖̲̹̙̯͙̜̹̱͎͍͎̪̫͍̣̜̤̠̟͔̦̩̫̝͔̬͎͉͍̝̗͖̲̟̬̟̬̻͔͍̬͇͉̹̖̭̻̰͉̙̘̙̩͍̲̻̹̥̺̘̩͕̥͓̹̘̝̙͖̻̯̥͇̟̹͙̥̦͙͔̩̤̫͙͈͎̜̱͉̦̯̩̠̖͈̥̟͇̭̯͕̮̣̻̰͉͚̜̱̻͓̜̗͙͎͍̖̭͕̯͚͕̯̣͉͚̹͓͙̉̈́̋̒͐́́̒͐̇̆́̊̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̶̡̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̤̥̦̖̟͇͈̱̩͓͖̹͎͇̺̝͇̪̲͍͍̱̬̻̼̥̫͉̠͕̖̩̫͚̰͕̗̼͕̗̜͇̥̘̭̞̠͎͎̲͍͇̱̦̱̮̞̲̖͇̜̼̺͙̤͓̤̘̟̘͎̥̳̳̲̣̬̯̦̜̳̬͎͇͙̠̖͉̗͈̦̗̪̺̱̜̠̪͚̖̭̩͕̤͇͚͍͚̲̣͓͆̎̈́̅̓͋̈̎̾̑̃̀́̑̄̂̽̇̈́͒̓̈͒͒́̄͊̃̇̀͊͛̏͒̋̿̓͋̒͑́̄̌̓̎͐̈́͆̏̍̀̒̉̉͑̂́̉̋̐̆̾́͂̎͌̽͆͌̎̈́̉̌̃̔̓͌̓̓̊͒͒̾͌͂̂̇͊̒̈́̀̃̉͋̎́̐̉̄̔̋͋̾͆̄͗͂̓̔̾́̈́̈́̋̓̂̃͒͗̍̓̒̽̽̐͌̽̾̉̒͗̂͗̒̈̐͐̽͛̄̍̒̉͒̒͆̿̿͗̎̌̀̂̅͂̔̃͐̔̓̓̽̽̀̐͑́͋͛̾̈́͆̈́̀̌́̓͐̊̓͂͒͋̊̊̽̋̿͛͛̌͊̋͑̌̋̀͊̐̓̉̆̊͊̓͐̏̐̉͐͋͋͋̑̓́̈̂͂̓̾̀͐̀̓͊̊̂̉̊̎͛̈̍͋̀̐̌̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̢͖̝̩̩͔̟͍̙̥̣̟͎̯̳̼͕̥̯̙̥̦͈̗̜͓͙͖̘̪̬̻̙͎͚̩̮͇̪̼͙͙͖̯̝͉͉̳̦͎͓͚̗̯̬͓̗͙̙̮͔͓͕̭͎̭̳͇̺̼̘̞̫̗̥̟͍̼̹̹̣̹̙̠͔͉̫̞̲͈̩̩̥͈̹̣͙̣͖̠͈͈̬̠̫͕̮͈̥̝̮̟͎͖̩̪̘̻͎̖͖̥̱̪͈͎̱̳͓̬̺͈̼̗̪̪̼͓̺̯̗̠͙̤̠̜̯͎̼͖̪̮̝͔͖͍̹̟̥̗͉̹̯̞͎̺͈̻̬̭͈̮͍̬̜̩̮̬͇̟̪̹̟̖̗̼̲̲͛͐̿͌̇͛̇̈́̑̆̒̆͐͗͛̉͆̈́͑̑̎̄̑̇̅̿͗̐̀̆͛̋́̓͌̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͕̣͓̞̻͍̥̖͇̦͓̜̮̩̰͉̞̤̮̯̦̩̺͔̞̻̝̰͉̲̙̰̱̘̹̰̥̞͉̫͉̱̝̝̬̬͈͖͇̗̬̱̯̘̰̯͎͓͖̯̗̯̮̫͈̗̝̲̝͉̤̹̥̰͙̯̯̳̖͇̝̫̬̥̥̣̙̥̥̼̹̻͇̳̙̻̫̻̘͚̻̜̜̟̜̠͈̦̦̰͉̼̥̯̦̭̳̙̟̟̩͍̩͎̣͇̥̣̞̻̻̰̉͌̆́́̈́͆̏̇͆͑̈́̀͂̄̄̅̈́͑̈́̀͆̽̅̿̊͌̅̋͆̄͐̌́̈́͒͆̆̇̒̐̄͌́̐̈́͐͆́̔̾̅̐̓͂̂̈́̈́̏́̓̀͂͛͐̽̾̈͐̽̌̃̃̄̋͆͐̍̆̉̈̆̿̄̃̃͊̊̀̔̅͒͑̑͂̀̋̃̃͛̉́̈̑̓̑̋̀͊̿̆̈́̈́͋̔̄̎̋̔̉̈́̾̓̈̒̒͂͊́̔͑̈́̓͆̑̃̋̃̈́̀͑̆͗̎͊̊͊̑̍̂̈́̍͐̔̔͂͌͑̈́̐͛̉̋͆̾̎̅̾̅̑̔̽̽̾̈́̏̽͆̓͗̓̇͌̿́͌͋̍̓͛̈́̃̎̽̃́̏̅͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅŷ̷̢̢̧̧̧̡̛̛̛͚̠̞̣̞̠͉͉̝͉͓͖̹̮̻̬̫̺͙̞͉̤̙̮̳̺͍̖͍̼̖̻͍̼̱͕͉͓̫͊̌̽̀̎̃̋̓͐̉͌͑̂͌̋̓͗̔͛̂̑͋͑̈̏̑̀̌̈̈́̈́́̅̀́̑̓͛͊̔̈́̒̌̓̎̊̃̓́̋̇͆͊̀̿̎͑̆͗̎̈́͗̈͒̒̇͗̉̇̑̈̑̊̅̊̒̓͒̇̀͂̎͒̋̿̀̔̾̀́͐͑͐̅̔̿̇̒͛̅̊͊̀̄̆̔͒͑́̐̀̊̾̀̾̊͌̌̈͆̉̋̐́̓͋̃͌̓́͛̑̈́̒̓̀͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅǫ̷̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̡̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̙̹͚͍̣̗͔̖͍͍̬̮͙̣̪͉̭͓̪͔̦̼̹͕̝͖̩̙̗͎̻͚̺͓̯̯̫̜̻̠͔̞̘̬̯͍̤̝͚̳̺͎͓̞̦̯̬̳̝̻̫̮̣̼̦̣̯͈̮̘̝̟̞̗̳̪̺̩̺̳̭̟̬͎͕͇̹͍̝̗̼̣̦̖̣̱͈̼͍̱͖̭̮̺͚͍̝͉̠͕͕̳̟̜̟̤̥͉͇̟̺͍͉͖͕͇̯̙̩̳̳̳̲̫͇̫̱̖̟͍̗̘͚͕̪̭̭̺̘͔̝̯̫͖̺̑̔̑̋̈́̆͋̇̑͗͂̀̂̽͗̐͑̐́̃̌̄̽̋̅̇̎̈́̌͋͂͑́̒͌͋̅͂̀̓͐͐̊͊̓͛̌͐̈́͗͑̌̀̅͑́̈̓̍̆͒̿̏̇͊̂̉̂̋̄̓͗͊͑̌̏́͛́̾̅̈͌͑̏͊͌̿̇̃͒̀͐̃̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅứ̶̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̡̛̟͇͚̰̭̱̫̼̖̗͎̖̩͈̙̼̯̥͍̠̭̮̙̦͎̪̲̖̯̗̹̖̙͉̠̼̻͎̱͎̥͖̳̜͚͚̪̩̖̙͎͈̫̘̟͎͓̟̝̺͙̙̤͇̘̪̣̲̯̺͕͇̩̤͎̟̗͖̗̱̺̘̲͙͇͖̫͚̱̺̬̤̣̭̰̲͉̻̠̘̮͈̩̫̭̙̜̣͉̥͔̤̞̭̳̪̲̩͉̣̝͉͈̫͍̰͚̬͍͈̫͇͙̰͉̻̳͎͎̱͖͎̲͉͕͍̻͍̟̩̫̝̩̣̠̻̻̯͕̪̫͈͕̥̖̭̹̳͚͓͔̻̫͕͎̰̦̺͇͇͎̺̩̯͕̠̖̣̫͚̦͖̼̫͍̬͈̟̝͗̈̾̓̊́̇͛͋̈́́̐̃͗̊͛͌̃̀́̉̓̈́̑̊̊̌́͊͑͗͆̇̒̇͂̈́̎̆̐̅͑̔̓̂̃́̌̽̑̉̓̑̈́̅̄̿̊̆͑͌͆͆̓̽̃͐͌͋͋͗̒̌͊̓̎̀͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵͎̽͒̇́ͅf̷̨̛̛̛̛̗̜̫̞͙͓̂̓̎̆͑̔́͗͋̅͌̏͊̇̽͌͊͒̉̉̀̆̉̿͆́͋͗̆̀̉̈́̒͑́̌̇̿̊͌̈́̐͗̀͊̀̈͒͆͊̒͑̐̇̉̋́̍͒̔͗͂̀̐̐͛̏̊̉͐́͛́̍̏͛͊́̓̂͌́̀̓͗̎́̈́̽̐̑̂̀͛̀̉̔̎͆̏͌͋́̈̒̓͊̏͘̚̚̚̕͝͠͠ͅĭ̴̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̞͇̺̰̲͕̞͔̟͕͉̩͚̺̰͖̫̜̜͍̣͕͕͙̭̩̟̹̤̟̤̜̟̻̻̰͎͈̫̜̻̺̫͖̦͉̱̞̘̠͍̙̮͍̫̲͉̖͇̯͉̜̼̫̮͚͕̬̣͇̰̘̟̜͔̞͎͍͔̰̙̳̹̼̤̼̰̺̯̘̙̼̜̱̹̥̭̞̜̳̯̔̋̔̎̐͑̊́̑͗̀͒̀̋͒͂̑̑̈́͊̒̉̄̃͆̍͆̓̐̉̈́̎̏͌͛̔͆͊̏̍̌̿͒̂̔̈́̀̀͋̓͛̐̓͋́͗̄̂̐͗̄̍̒̿̈́̎̄̔̉͂͛̒̾̈́̿̅͂̉̓̄͊́̆̑͋́̏̽̈́̃̒̃͐̊͋̐͂̈́̂̈́͗͊̽͊́̎̈͂̒͆̏́̇̍̀̾́͆́͆́̎͐̈́͒̃̈́͛̐͊̇̂̇̆̃̐̍̓̉̓̆̂̿̉̈́͑̑́̂̐̈́̋͒̅̀͐̎̊́̒̈́̊͐͐̎͌͂̿̿̂̌̈́̿͑̌̃͑͗̊̎̒͒͋̀͊̈̈̓̍̉͊̎̓̾̅̌̐̀̊̑̈̈̆̈̓̀̈͗̂̈͑̈͒̏̂͂̑͊̽͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅg̸̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̨̛̛͎̘̲͍͈̠̤̝̺̤̤̻̤̩̼̳̬̖̣̟͉̦͎͔̖̟̠̜̭͕͉̦̠̹̲̼̝̖͚͖̙̰̲̥̱̪̗͎̣͇͖͙̮͔̫̹̬̣͎͍̳̖̘̜͉͇͓̯̖͖͕̩̹̼͙̯̟̖͇̱̱̩͍̮̬̦̺͎͔̠̥̞̫̰̙͖̲̠̱̟̜̩͎͕̼̠̼͚̞̟͓̬͕̙̗͖͈̻͉̲̥̲͔̪̻̻̤̜̰͕̞̭̟͈̠̱̤̝̩̮͍͕̫͇̪̼̗̬̜̪͇͎͎̲͓̻͔̲̟̠͇̮̘͙͔̠̖͇̯̦̠̣̯͔̭̖̲͈̝͖͙̖͕̮̗͊͒̄̀̌̋̃̈̔́̾̍̆͌̅̆̓̃̆͂̎͌̍̇͛̆̉̎̋̊̏̓̋̀́̎̋̎̋̂̒͐̇̈́̑̀̑̑͛͆͛͊̑̐͂́̓͑̋́̅̾̌͂̊͌͆̆̊̂̓̐͗͋̾̌͛̌̆̐̓̐͌͆͗͒̀͆̅̾͊͂̀̅̀̈́̎̈́̎̂̽̔͂͊̋͂̐̈́̅͑͐̈́̔͆̐̈́́̿̆̒̀̓̔̈́̓̒͗̏̽͋̓͗̈͊̃̍̊̿̈̓̓̏̐͆̆̎̈́̀͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅų̶̢̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̝̜͕͖̖͓̘̭͓͙̯̻̣̦͉̙̺͖͙̮̗͔͓̮͉̣̘͈̙̳̹̬̩̜̮̬̩̜͔̰̦̖͇̖̜͍͉͕̘̫̝̫̪͔̟̤̝͖͔̜̫͉̼͚̼̫̤̰̰̝̱̺̪̗̬͉̭͚̞̙̦͇͇͍̺͓̥̫̫̯̩̟͔̣̮̖͎̲͓̺̜̬͇̞̥̗̲̮̟̑̔͛̔̉̌̽́͐̔̈̏̽̽̄̈́̂̀̆̑̋̃̍̀̈́̿̒̽̐̈́̍̽̈́̋̄͋̈̃͆̇͗̒̾͂͌͊̑̑́̒̿͆͋͐̔̾̅͆̎̎̌̔͋̆͑̎̽͂͋̄͐̍͂͛͋͋̓̍͑̾̇͑̀͋̓̀́̓̈̓̽̉̓̂͆̆̍̃͆̀̈́̈́͗̈́̄̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̵̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̫̫̪̹͔̻̤̱͚̙̮̫͖̱̣̘̫̼̦̫͇͈͚͍͇̼͖̙͎̖͕̼̦͓̟͕͎͔̦̠̙̳̥̜̪͙̯̼̝̥̪̗̥̙̥̳͉̖̟͉͇̗̠͎̖͓̺̱͎̼͖͙̠̮͕͓̭̫͎͍͍̭̝͇̳̜̣͚̤͚̩͎̱̱̖̩̭̻̝̜͚̖͚̹͉̪̝͎̩̦͕̞̜̝̩̜͔̟̫̣̟̘̯̲̠͉̱͔͕͙̬̮̭̫̻̙̟̺̺̩̬̮͔̾̎́͆̈́̃́̓̂̏̅̎̇̇̍͐͆̍̊̈́̽̔̉̃̓͂̄̓̄̅̂͌̈́͒̐͛͂͌̎̔̀͆̀̄͛̿̔͋̇͂͒̓̎̃̾̏͆̎̊͐̉̄͂̓̀̈́̊̐̅̑̀̌̐̿̈́͊͐̀̂͛̑̔͆͐̽͗̀́̒̈͌̾̿̓̒́̈͗̅͗̏̈́͂͛̒̆̍̉͊͋̇͋̾̏͋́̽͒̓̌̈́̉̒̅́͗̒̊̓̀̾̐̀̀̎̽͐̓̈́̒͗̓͂̈́̒̍̅͐̏̋̽͗̐̐̆̓̆̀͊̑̇̈̃̅̾̈́̓̇̆́̈͗́̇̌͊̀̌̇̉͋̈̇̓̈́̾̐̅̈́̆͗̍͑͑̅͂̿̈́̅͌̐͒́̃̐̇͐̀̑̈͌̌͐̌́͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅȩ̵̡̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͇͚̣͓͉̤͓̭͓̜̠̲̘̥͙̭̟̼̬̳̭̼͔̗͓͍͙̮̺͕̬̻̯̬̰̹̫̹̹̟͍̮̞͓̞̲̖͔̳̥̯̮̯̩̗͉̻̪͕̯͙̟͙̣͓̰̝͙̖̠͎̫̞̳͔̤͓͖̝̱̘̦͙̬̖͖̰̞̼̫̬͚̩͔͍̭͚͍͇̘̝̱͉̱͍̝̻̼͈͙͚͓̳̙̳̻̝̰̞̙̤̦̘̘̰͎͉̼̦̝̝̠̖̳͉̦̩͓͔͔̰͈͖̟͙̯̰̻̘̺̺͇͖̞̠͚̟̪̬̭̝̻͇͉̱̬͓̓̐̌́͆́̎͑̑̈́̓̄̓͗̓̈͌́͒̇͒͊͌̓̓̉̂̒̈́͑̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̢͍͍̤͔̼͎͔̞̰͔͕̺͕͇̪͔̘͎͖̠͉̗̱̟̬͔̤͕̖̹̘̟̯̜̘̳̲̮̭̪̻̺͉̹͎̣̞̹̲̮̤̖̥̬̠̗͔͓̗̹͍͚̭̼̹̥̟͍̺̬͓̗̼̮͖̘͇͓̥̗̟͓̲̲̟͉̗̲̺̤̲͔͙̬̼͙͙͖̺̤̰̼͙͓̖̥͎̝̳͕̣̯̳̥̪̺̗̱͍̱͕̼͕̬̹̪̳͓̻̜̱͓̞̭̩̦͖̲͚̳̺͎̺̟̤̥̩̰̣̼͓̟͈̟͎̲͚͙̲͉̯̈́͗̃̏̂̃̎̈́͆͌̆̅͑̈́͛͂̈́̈̽͋̓̀̈́̈̂̆̎͋͆̇͆͌͗͋̓̀̀̒̑̓͒́̽̈́̉̅̀̀́̃̓̽̇͆̇̒̀̑̀̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅò̸̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̫̱̮͔͈͎̲̫̝̪̠̰͖̺̖̣̼̳͓̖̪̺̼͍͖͍̼̝̣͈̠̟̰̯̤͔̪̘̦͖̻̤͈̬̫͚̺͖̟̭̙̹̰̻̯̗̪̱͎͓̤͕̪͇̼͔̯͔̜̥͚̫̝͈̜͙̞̫̞̳͙̹̟̗̩̲̹̗̟̩͖̹̮̙̼͙͉̯̤̹͉̩͇̯̤̣̺̟̥͙̻͖̭͙̲͖̩̘̠͓͕͎͇͔͓̠̩̞͕͍̯̪̥̜̬̺̖̲̥̤̳͖̭̥̙̞͇͖͇̯͕̥͎͌͋͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅu̸̧̨̢̨̼̠͎̤͓̹̫̯̗̬̜̦̬̟̼̗̳̪̠̩̖͇͔̗̠̣̙̳̪̩̖͖̪̘̱̬̭̜̞̳͍̺̦̩͈̝̘͖̲͍̫̯̭̘̲͕̻̲̯̳̤̪̫͖̼͍̭͕͈͙̲̦̥̥̻̦̯̥͎̯͇̹̩̹̼̺̰̫̗͙̰͈̻͚͇̪͉̘̻̠̣̮̣̺̪͈̮̦̝̗̗̖̻̥̱̙̘̥̱͉̲̣̻̥̤̠̰̦͔̝̩̱̙͖̞̙̠̖̲͈̳̠̖̇̿̉̓̐́̏͑͋̀̉̾̓̋͒̇̈̆̔͌̈́̂̽͗͆̃̓̂͗̍̓͂̍́̈́̉͐̈́̓̒̂̈́̂̽͋̑̔̈́͋̿̇̉̃̏͐̆̂̈̈̔͋̆̒̽́́̍̓̈́͛̈̇̐́̈̅̋̈̆̀̄̾̕̚͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̫̖̲͖̣̭̘̘̭͚̞̼̰̣̰̭͇̰̭̫̙̫͎̤̜̲̮̪̫̜̠̲̜̪̩̤͔͕͇̻̲̘͈̙̟͚̘͎̙̥̭̞͉̣̤͇̬̻̤̮͓͍͉̬̟͙̠̤͔̮̜̂̑̈́̇͑̀̆͑̋̈́̄̀̒̀́̐̃̋͋͗̀͂̏̈́̏̓̽͂̿̌̆͑͐͌́̀̄̇̇͊͑̏̃̃̆͑̈̓̇̆̽̽̃́̈̿̍͐̎̈́̒̇͒̋̏̓̏̓̾͊̅͂̀͗́̇̿̊̇̊͋̀̎͌̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̬̫͔̣̫̱̳̦̜̪̮͖̯̝̹͙͎̫͔̖̦̣̙̪͓͇͖̙̮̙̖̪̺͓̞̯̹̦̼̩̦͔̙͉̙̠̳̖̯̺̗̪͚̯̟̲̮̯̗̪̥̝̳̺̼̼͇̼̯͕͈̮̙̖̣̹̣͓̻͚̩͈͈̝̩̬̤̜͔̖̯͈̦̩̼̟͖̳̝̭̥͎͍̘͉͍̻̹͖̗̮̣̣͕͍̠̤̱͎̲̬̮͈̲̮̞̺͎͖̥͖̈́́̌̊̓͗̉̿͊̎̄̌̈́̑͊́̋̅̈̌̋̎̿͂͛̊͌̿̐̇́̐̋̑̅̇̈́̈́̈́͌̇̆̀̂͋̀̽́͂̀̈̎̌̾̀͌́͐̍͑̀̊́̉̍͊̅́̉̾̈̌̾͋̓̋̔̎͑̄̒̉̀̈̎̿͆̋̋̈̀̾͛̏̿̊̋͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̺̰̞͈̟̳̰̭̣̬̖̰̗̤̖̲̻͙̫̳̝͎͉̘̲͖̼̝͈̯̜̜͙̝̖̪̗̰̻̫̳̝͙̩̬̱̘̦̓̀͐͆̆͒͗̅̽̾͒̑͊̀̔̐̇͊̈́̌͗̒̍̋͆́͑̋́͑͂̉̊̽͑̈́̀͗̽̈̅̈͐̔̈́́̎̉͆̾͐͆̅͆̅̒͑̎̽̅̿͛̉̅͒̇̉̊͗̃͌͂̔̓̽͗͗̌̋͊͐͆̔̒̊̓̆̂̎̌̽͐̈́͆͋̔̇͆͗̍̒́̂̉̈́̇̅͐͂͒̓̓̐̈́̒̒̉̆̎̀̍͗͗̐̍̀́͐͆̓̅͒̽̓̌̈́̽̐̓̀́͒̀̒̉̔͑́̈́̀̂̈́͌̈́̀̅̏̄̅̿͗͐̌̈́̋̋̐̄̒̓̆͊̀͑̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅẖ̸̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͇̯͈͙̲͈̖͕͙̫̣̫̞̘̰͖̪̞͇̟̼͇͕̪͇̹̰̮̦̥̞̣̭̜̱͎̳̟̣̣̩͉̩͚̼̦͓̝̺̯͇̻͇̬͎̲͚͕̟̩̼͎̪̭̝͓̦̣̩͈̬͖͓̱̞͕̘͎̞̝̤̻̬̫͎͎͎̙͔̜̬̟̖͓̱͍̺̰̰̯̘̜̰̫͙͚̦͖̪̫̜̯͍̱͖̤̰̬̻̥̟̪̲̜͕̘̺͔̯̗͚̖̭̜̲͕̖̲̪͚͎̳̼͍̥̮̼̺̖̞̳͙͔͔̯̰̜̥̬͙̹̱̼̗̬̦̜͆̇̐̀͋̉͛̉̏͆͗̓̒̆͗̎̑͛̃̈́̄͆̇̈́̀͛̀̍̎͋̍̂͂̒̈́́͗̑͑͒̿̊̏̋̈̀̆͒͊̃́͛͛̂̑̉͊̽̋̉͒͐̀̈́̓̀̿̍͋̉̓̾̈́̾̒̈́͊̈́̂̀͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̬͓̣̙̭̭̠̩͙̞̬͇̦͔̲͕̩̫̞͖̜̫͇̠̬̬̻̲̗͉͍̞̜̭̮̳̳͍̰͙͖̼̺̗̯̮͎̣̯̯̺̙̗̻̤͈̣̟͚̺̲̫͚̜̘̜̺͚̣̜̰͓͇̗̭̞̞̜̯̱̘̮̮̠̳̹͓̣͕͈̦̘̳̗̗̪̭̻͍̖̼̗̯͉͉͙̩͉̟̞̪̳̣̗̤͈̦̹̥̝̳̘̻̩̦̯̞̪͓̟̗͍̜̝̬̦̥̣̗̹̪͕̺͉̭͚̯̣̠̜͙̪̯̬̙͔̤͍̟̩̰̻͈̙͎̹̱̝̼͓͔̟̳͈͔͕̮̰̹̤̳̳̱̭̻͍̖̞͇͕̻̳͇̮̭̙͚͉̞̱͉̫̬͚̠̩̙̳̼̝̹̝̼̙̥̝̣̭͚̙͎̥̺̤̰͕̥̞̝̯̦͍̪͋̾̊̈́̂̿̂̔̄̈́̌̂̀̀̒̑̓̊̈̊̃̇̍͛̐̔͌̏̏̉̾͆́̓͊́̿̇̽̆͊͆̓̀͆̒̌̍́̂̈͐̌͌̃̉̓̾͂́̋͌̿͐͒́̍́́͑͑̀̓̇͂̑̎͑̆̂̈̈́͆̍͂́̾́͐͗̀̐̾̽̈͛̑́̉̅̀̾̓́̓̂͆͒́͆͒͗͐͊̃̐̉̿́̓̆͐̑̓͑̒̄̄̒͊͊̉̿̍̒́͑͊͂̃̐̈́̋̔̽̓́̿̅̈́̐̀̓̓̽͛͌͒̄̃͑̓̈́̓͋̒̂̈̈̅́͂̾̅͐̽̆̾́̓̓͑̈́̅̇͆͒̇̓͊̌̉́͒̓̽̆̾̏̂́̋͆͒̽̈́̒̊̃̿̋͌͆̀̊͂́̈́̎̂̅̽̇̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̢̢̢̢̢͈̘̖̭̫͙͚̲̱̞̫̣͙̲͖͇̦͚͉͔̫̮̖̳̦̼̬̥̱̥̬͎͖̰̼͚̝̬̹̯͖̲̦̟̝̤̙̬̭̮͇̪̤̜͕͕̝͕̠͓͎̼̭̮̎͐͜͜͜͜͜ͅp̵̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̛̛͔̼̝̥̩̝̟̙̱̰̯̩̰̥̭̘̼̭̮̩̙̰͍̥̥̣̣̣̯̞̼̜͙̥̤̜͍̦̻̺͙͚̟̺͓̪͕͈̻̹̘̲̹̤̰̯̙͔͕̳̬̯̟̥̬͔̯̖̮̮̮͓̰͍̳̟͎͔̠̦͚̼̩̳̗̬̤̮̮̪̱̮̞̫̝͚̞̠͉̤̣̰̗̲̙̮̟̬̹̙̅̄̈̒̉̐̆̌̃̅̋͊͌̈́̾̊͑̄̅͌́̉̏̇͑͆̀̔̇̎̾̂̋͐̔̅̀͑̏̎͐͐̽̍̎̾̌̀̄̃̐̋̒̆̃̐̀̈́͆͌̆̄̈́̄̿̍͗̐̔̓̀̒̉͐͛̌̏̄̈́̋͒̏̐̏̀͑̓̈́͂͗̈̑̆̍͋̃̿̾͑̈̈́̋̇̎̉́̓̓͋̓̄̊̾̈́̎́͗́͊̆͆̋͆͑̌̈̂̽̌́́̈̓͋̉̇̓̂̀̎̄̀̏̇͛̎͋̐̃̇̐̓́̅̉̅̓̄̀̄̃́͊͐͑̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅä̶̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̟̹͙͓̣̰͔̟̙͎̩͍͈̤̰̣͎͚͇͉̹͎͈͓̣̀̽̽̇̋̃̈́͊̆̒͛͆̇̎̽̈́̀̒͗̽̓̓́̎̅͆̈̉̒̀́̐̓̇͗͐́͛͊̐͛̀̍̐̂̓̈́̏̈͋̐̃̾̃̑̉̿̃͌̓͋̉̐̀̓̍̃̾͂̂́̍͊͂̒̓̃̓̇̈́͐̒̓̎͗̈̾̾̀̈͂̂͛̉̄̌̓̃̒̇̀̈́͐͛̋̄͊͛̽͋̅͋̈̆̌̊͗̀͌͆͂̎́̈́͑̆͌͊͒͗̾̐̉͐͐̓̓͌̅̇͆̐́͋̀̆̂͋̇̊̅̐̌̈̍̇̀̎̈́̔́̂̓̈́̈͐̃̄͒̓̀̐̈́̀͊͆̉͒̅̾̈́̈́́̉̿̑͛̿̅̎̔̎̽͒͌̽̀̋͛̅̿̔̔̍̽́̔͐̋̑̽͑̀̿̾̀̂̏̒̂̈́̉͒͑̀̐̉̈̄͑͂̈͑̂̾͆̇̉͒̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅṙ̴̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̞̳̫̺̲̟̥̪̰̰͇̫̟̩͙̱̞͎͕̮͚̺̝̯̥̟̝̜̳̤̺̯̤̫̳̟̣̤̰̬̪̹̘͖̻͎̰͙̞͈͔̩̗͕̺̰̖̹̮̼͉̞̹͓̩̰̜̲̮̫̹̱̜͍̝̫͖͉̖̟̳͖͕͉͉͓̣̞̣̹̲̩̺̼̮͕͔̦̜̮̜̮̳̩̠͚͎̣̙̰̬͖̯̭̰̰͙̤̟̩͖̮̬̥̟͔̦̭̝̲͚̺̤͙̯̞̮͖̙̣͖̰̼͍͚̩̘̼̬̻̞̭͖̠͕͔̺͕̝̪̞͍̪̝̹̺̗͔̥̤̣͋̋̍̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṯ̸̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̨̨̛̛͍̩͈̤̩̲̞̗̤̬̪̪͕̗̱̺̰̱̻͔͙͇̰̣̳͕̯̗͖̥̤̬̲̩̤̻̦̣͇̬̦͚̹̜͖͇͔͇̥̯͎̤̗̳̲̫̙̝͖͚̮̦̭̼̹̠̥̰̬͖̭̘̫̰͕͓̘̱̣͈͕̦̲̰̙̤̰̩̯̬͎͎̟̣͓̩̤̫̲͈̹̦̹̘̤̗̘͓͖̲͉̱̹͚̝̳̣͕͔͎̱̦̜͉̫̰̦̻̪͑͌̔̈͋͆̆̏́͒́͂̈̀̽̉͌̓̎̄͑̏̃̈́͋̉̌̅͆̾̈́̎́́̋͂̔̉̾̇̆̄̌̏̓̐̑̋̀̿́̽̃͑̌́̀̾̂̄͒̇̑̊̔̎́̂̍͗̐̾̾͌͆̊̒̎̋̈́̌́̾̀̈͛̾̇̇̾̇͗̀͂̓͛̈́̇͂́̀͒̏̓͆̃̍̓̃͂̍͐̏̒̇̈̐͆̿̋̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǐ̴̧̧̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͔͔̜̱̠͍̗̳͙̮͔̞̱͍͙̯͖̼͇͇̫͕̰͓̻͖͖̠͍̝̯̼̙͓͎̠͎͎̱̫̣̻̺̘͓͚͉͔̤̮̖͚͕̜͙͔̹̖̬̘̖̠̻̱̤̦̜͍̩̺̙͕̤̲͕͙͉̂̓̂͑̆͒͑̈́̃̓̈̓̌̈̓͆͂͆͂͌̎̀̎̉̽͑̌̋͆͒̿̆͌̎̍͊͒̇̌͂̌̀̎̈́̏͐͒̾̉͂͌̒̔̑̈̽͗͑̅͛͗̔̈͒͒̾̔̽̈̈͒͊̎́̉̐̈̽́̊̇͒̓̊̉̏̃͗̋͌̇̅̈͌̑̽͒͆̆̎̇̔̏́̅͂̂̎̓͂̐̎̈́͗̀̍͆́͗͛̒̓̓͑̅͆̃̀̉̇̏͐͑̾̏̿̇̎̂̀̆͊̔̌̃̿͊̀̑̑̍̀̈͛̌̒̇͐̏̿̒̎͒͂̄̔͒͂͋̉͛̄̂̀̉̄̄̓͑̓͋͋͊̇̈́͐̓͊̏̊̈́̓̄̋̓͌̈̄̾́̀̅̈́͛̌̐̓̆̆̑͛͂̒̈́͒͋͆̉́̒̓̂̋̊͊͂̓̏̈́̄̇̐̈́̐̏́̈̌̀̒̀̀̋̉́̈́̌͗̂̐̂͌̅̓͒̂̽̇̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅc̷̡̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̨̛͔̙͇̯̭̟͕̬̣͖̼͉̦̬͓̭̫̘͇̪̤̤̪̺̦̟̺͉̬̮̪̟͔͕̼̥̹̣͕̯̙̰̞̙̠̭͈̬͓̖̰͙̙͙̬̬͙͚̞͖̱̺͓̬̱̙̙̘̪͚͚̬̲͉̺̫͙͔̹͍͈͖͚̻̣͔̗̬̠̲͇̻͔̝̳̙̩͈̯͉͈̳̤̜̟͙͍̝̹̤̜̱͓̜͈̤͙͉̹̞͓̣̦͖͓̘͙̻̹̥͕̞͓̞̯̳̦͙̥̱̞͓͇͓̮̰̱̺̥̱̳̪̟̻̫͇̙̠̫͙̘̱̙̺̯̗͇͙̹̼͚͉͔͙͚̹̰̣͔͎̹̰̥͍͖͕͇̹̭͚͇̰͉͚̬͉̱̅̃͗̃̋̀͆͆̋̓́̈́́͒̍̑̍̌̓̄͆̀̇̊̄̈́̂̓̆̿̈́̍͆͑̋͗̽̌̏̓̉̇̾̋̔͒̓̾̉̈́͆͆͛͆̇̀͛̒͒̆̀̏̇̈́̅̄̑̄͑͂̈́͊̍̉̋͂̐͛̈́̽͑̈́́͌̐̆̃̍͛̄͒̈́́̇͑̅͗̏͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̶̡̢̢̛̲̝͉̪̬̠̘̗̯̗̞̗̘͔̬̳̰̲͍͎͉̱̺͉̳̗͕͖͇̩̳͓̋̆͆͒́̌̔̋̅̈́̐̒̈́͐̓͒̈̍͌͒͌̍̅̈̌̑̅̉͑̽͐̌̂͒̃̃̀́̔̈͊̊̃͑̆̃͐͌͌͒̈̈́̅̉͆̐̔̏͌̌͋͐̌͌̓̏̃́̑̔͐̏͆̍́͒͛́̄͊̀̂͂̀̈́͗̄̽́͌̉͗͋̔̒̾͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅl̷̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛͎͖͎͖̯͖̦̱̦̙͖̲͉̯̹̣͖͕̺̙͔͙̺̫̭͕̮̪̙̱͓̰͇̠̫̼͖̙̝͔̣̪̝̮̱͈̜̠̖̺̖͎̫͈̳̫̣͙͕̯͈̠̤͇͓̥̬̞̗̎̓̿̃͌̓͗̂̀̓̀̃͗̈͐̊͆̌̍͒́̈́̔͊̈́̅͛̒͐̈́͗͋͛͂̌̅̉̈̀͑̓̒̓̀́̈͂͐̐̽́̓͗̍́̀̀̃̄̿̈́͊́̄̌͆̾̄̐̉̈͑̔́̉̎́̑̐̅̏̿̋̈͂̿̊͑̏̒͐̐̊̑̅̀̏̂͆̍́͛̄̅̀͛̍̇͑̈́̌̈́̓̇͆̎͛͐̑̏͒͑͋̔̑̾̅̈́̌͆̅͒̀̾͒̈́̾̄̈̑͐̌̌̋͋̔̊̇̈́̓̓͒̿́̔̈́̏̎̓̆̽͑͑̂̾̈̇̍̾̊̑̆̑͌͋̀̈́̔͆̒͐̄͋̈́͑͂͋͆͆̈̇͛̏̋́͑̇̆̉̍͛̈́́̐̒͗̇̊̇̾̓̅̆̾̉̑̄̊̐͂́̎͑͌̈́͒͆͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅà̷̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̼̹͉͕͖̗̲̗̠̺̦̰̰̦̻̫̘̯̪͇̟̙͕̬͔͎͚͇͙̭̠͎͎̪͉̞̘̘̦̦̟͍͖̥̪̫̟̘̝̤̯̟͈͍̺̳̲͉̮̼͚̻̣̲͓̮̟̰̖̞̦̠̠̩͔̯̫̩͓̟̗̭̬̱̤̰̪̭̳̩͖̬̮̬͕͕̯̳̭̟̟͙͙̜̮̙͈̳̥͉̙̫̜̜̟͕̘̬͕̪͇̼͓̭̠̬̦͎̪͉̖̲̞̮͇̦̮̜͇̈́͛̏̐͛̈͐̔͆̃̄̑́̈́̇̐̎̉̀͋́̔̀̅̔̆͗̆̇̈́͋̎͊̔̽̉̇̀́͛͆͐̆͗̈́͊̉́̂̇̈́̔̿͑̈̈́͐͛͂̍̎̈́̈́̿̋̈́͂̆̐̈́̍́͗̀̆̎̒̽̎̉̆͗̓̿̃͛͒́̈́́̈́͋̽͒͊́̃͂͊͊͋͌̈̔̂͆̈̌̍̊͛́̔̃̾̽̃͊̾͑͆̓̋̿͌̈́̏̋̅̔̏̈̑̀̃̀̾͌̊̑́͗̄̑́́̋̈́͌̾̒̔̂̈́̌̿̃̾͌͋̾͂͗̾̃̈́͊̅̉̈̈́͛̓̾̃̓̈́̂̿̊̈́̌̀̍̏̿͑̀͌̉̿͋̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̠̥̳̥̠͖̠̬͎̱̻̫̙̱̜͕̹͚͖̹͕̭̔͂̃͒̎́̉̈́̊̀͂̀̏̽̉̂̋̾́̃̒͂̍̉͊̉̓͒̏̇́̈́̉̀̇͗̈́̾͂̎̾̆̄̄̌̌̈́͑̊̄̈́̎̈́̆͌̄̏̒̂̆̽̄́̾͑̑̐͂̏͑̇̏̐̉̏̄͗̓̓̌̈́͗̊͊͋̿͑́͊̅̈́̿̓̈̌̒̊͑͐̆́̈͑̈͐̇̀͒͛̅̈͆̓̓̌̍̔̅̀̿̑̂̆̾͋̈́̎̋̽̑͗̇͒̃̿̀̽̄͐̾͗͗̑͐̂̌̿̉͆̌̆̈̈́̎͐̈́͂̔̽͒͒̀͒̒̅̂̈́̈̒̅͊̆͂̃̅͒̉̔̓̽́̈́̿́̊͑̋̀͊͐̐̂̏́̔̉͒͊̏́͌͂̐͗͆̋͗͂͗̃͋̀̓̀̉͊͋̊̎̾́̈́̈́͒̃͆͑̀̾͊̊̒̈̾̀̆̽͐̈́͛̔̆͌͑̃͊̉̈́̈́́̽͑͂͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝s̸̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̛̠͉͍̟̝̝̳̫̘̗̜̭̯̯̳̘͕̻̖͉͈̠̜͙̲̻͈͉̻̼̣͇̠͈͕̰̻͇͙̰̗͍̣̲̖̼̯̩̩̻̻͈̞̘̪̰̲͓̟̗̗̥̗͕̻̦̞̖͕̮̫̬̪̯̭̭͈̜̤̠̲͔̹̥̭̠̳̙͓͈̟̯̙̯̰̭̰̠͓̬̳̦̲̻͔̰̱̼̠̣̗͙͉̜͚͍̺͎̬̞̰͉̼̩̜̙̼̝̙̥̰̜̟̬̗̘̗͔͇̳̲͔͙̞̜̩͍̠̟̩̞̪̝̥̮͙͔͈̱̣͖̝̥͔̯̙͙̻͕̖̰̱̰̖͌͑̉͐̆̈́̈̍̊̎̑͆̽̑̋͌͗̏̅̒̔̌̈́̅̀̑̐́̒́̈̃̋̇̈́͊̿̉̇̃̈́̎͋̈́̏̋͆͗̄͛̀̑̈́͑̿̿̌̎̃̈̿̄̆̑̄́̾̀͐̈̀̃̔̀̈̉͊̀̏̍̑̍̈́̓̌͋̒̏̊̅̆̾̂̈́͛̇̀͒̂̅͛̒̉̍̈̒͒̐̄̊̀̒͌̽̐̐̌̈́͛͌̋̾̑͗̃̉̊̆̾̉̉̋͊͗̔̈́͋͒̒̍̿̋͑͂̄̆͛̑͆̎̃͑̈́̊̑̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͇̰̼̻̖̲̼̻̖̥̰̦̼̤̮̜͙̲̫̟̦̟̱̭̜̲̻̰̰̭̣̝͇̟͍͔͖͖̜̼̗͈͚͖̱͔̣̼̾͐̒̌͂̑̐̀̏̏̈̀̎͋͆̿͌̏̊̓̏̐̀̀̓̿̋̈́͆̃̄̋̓̑̋̿̇́̂͊̃̊̿͛͗̂̌̔̿͑̔̐̐̈͊̍͆͂̆͆̒̓̂̐̾̓̿̀̿̅̄̑̇̈͐̈́͛͒̔̑̒̒́̇̐̐̌̓͗͑̄͋͑̉̋̓̀͘̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅơ̶̡̛̛̛̝̟͋͐̿̑̌͋͋̄̀͒̓̾͐̿̑͆̓́̏̽̋̾͛̍̀̊̌͋̏͂̉͐̓̈̅͊͑̅͆͋͛͂̃̄͐̈́̈́̀̽͆́͊̋̍̉̊͂̔̿̿̀͑̒͒̂̀̍̓͌͊͌͒̈́͊̌̂̿͋͛̈́́͒̊̔̎̿͗̒͌̇͒͊̎̉̽̈́̀͒̾̇͊̇͐̆̋̔͆͋̇͊̏̊̔̂͗̋̀̓́̅̇̊̿͑̈́̽̃̏̃͌͌͊͋́̏̅̾̇͛͒̐͗̃̑͌̆̄̿̽͐̈̿̔́͒̍͂̃͗̂͐͋̐̓̽̊̎̈́̈̐͆̍̿͂̀͒̉͛̆̐̍̾̃̑͒̓͑̈́̎̓̏̅̾̇̃̑̒̅̍̈́͋̀̃̑̽̿̔͆̾̐̽̇̀̓̀͑̎̊̽̈́̉̓̀̆̀͆͑̈́͋͆̈́͑̇̀͊͐̈̑̋͐͂̆̂͌̓͌̎̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝f̷̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̛̺̪̗͙͔͔̬̲̞͍̳̮̘̩͈̫̹̯̮͕̫̣̹̝͎̖͙̰̪͖͓͓͉̹͎͕̩̹͉̳͖̤̬̘̭̗͖̣̳̻̪͚̹͖̣̫̲͚͈̖̪̟̼͇̭̫͔̜̝̹̠͔̤͕̦̖̬͍͖̲͈̪͔̮̯̖͚̮͇̝̪̠̥̫̲͚̞͖̰̬̤̱̩̰̺̙̟̝͚͖̰̙̪̙͉̣̤͙̪̻̭̣̜̭͔̯̣̞̪̳͉̫̪̫͕̮̦̮͕͇̪̤̹̩̫̪͍̬͇̬̝͍͉̪̱̳̯͎̰̱͇̭̼̭̯̖̗̬͔̱̳͍̞̭͈̫͉̪͙̭̪̗̺͔͈̤͙̝̺͓̩̫̱̺͕̤̝̣̪͓̠͖̂͒̀̀̀́͊̋̈́̾̅̍͆̈̑̉̃̅̈́̄̆̏̽̑͛̄̅̆͑̇̔̍͐̍͗͊̽̉̽̐͒̾̽̎̓̀͗͋̃͆͂͐̈́̂͆̂̐̅̊̅̐̈́̂̆͑̈́́̆̉̓͌͋͂́̒̃̓̏͋̈̓̍́́̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̛̛͕̩̰̭̻̘͉̣̪̱̦̼̩̼̘̥̮̺̗̪̭͎͚̫̳͖̻̲̱͉͉̭͓̮͙͕͈̠̥̗͕̜̘̖̱̞͔͈̜͔͍̘̗̮̖̖̟̙͚̠̘̯̠͔̞̥̭̩̱͍̫͎̳̟̗̝̩̱͍̰̟͍̝̥̖̞͔̜̪̮̞̺̥̼͖̭͎͈͍̯̲͍̲̰͈̯͉̩͕̣̤̮̩̤̹̞͖̟͍̠̦̞̙̩̳͎͔̮͕̭͍͕͕̖͎̦̤̬̖̯͎̟̲͇̺̟̘̱̖̥̟̞͔̰̝͇͚̭͈̲͓̱̳̫͖̘͎̝̞̻̤̙͕̖̲̺̤͇̥͉̬͙̦̱͉̫̯̞̜̣̣̱͔̜̠̝̘̹̮͕̰̣̘̯͎̩͙̳̻̟̜̻̖͓̣͉̥̥͈̻͕̞̦̺̞̦̱̮̭͚͓͖͇̩̭͍̫̮͖̒͒̍̃̊͐̈́̃͐̎͊̇͑̇́̈́̇̆͂̀̍͒̈́̉̃͗̽̊͗̂͊͌́̀́̉̅̀̊͗̌̈͋͐̅̓̈̀͐̀̈̆̅̂̍̽͑͂̀̓̅̑̊̐̓͛̄̏̇͋̃̿͌̇̎̈̐̀̀̑̃͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̘̟̝̭̘̯̳̼̻̞̹̞͔̟̝̬̤̘̮̦̜̲͎͙̲͚͍̠̥̼̜͎̹͕̥̥̲̹̫̭͓̝͙͕̤̻̥̣͉̯̲̺͕͎̩͙̳̜̪͍͔̺͍̞̬̻̦͙̲̭͎̰̤̼͚͎͈̜̥̭̲̗̞̪͉͍̭͉̲̮͎̪̰̺̣̫̹̘͇͕̞͎͎͎͔̥͔͈̤͔̙͚͍̤͚̠̪̦̭͕̞͔̫̳̟̞̠͈͈̝̭̲͇͖̰̻̺͚̖̮̳̹̺̝̤͖̪̭͍͚͙̟̜̥͔̪̞̥͖̲̗̬͙̝͉̼̣̯̟̞͇̤͈̺̜̯̭̝̠͉̭̼̼̣̝̫͕͈͍̦͉̦̫̯̦͇̱̠̘͖̘͎̹͓̤̥̣̰̖͙̞̹̺̞̹̤͙͖͕̱͓̻͓͕̺͉̯̠̰̲̪̺͇̮͓̗͎̫͇͕̮̞̦̥̩̭̲͖̬̗̼̹͐͂͌̔͑̏͒́͛́̒̿͐͒̑̈̃́̀̊̀́̍̀̌̾̆͐̈̋͛͋͑̉̅̌̌͐̽̂̏̆͂̇̊̓̋̾̃̿̅̆̈́̆́̈́̄̆̏̃̍̎̇͑͂͊̄͊̇͆̆͑́̃͛̄͆̎̀̑̉̋̌̀̿̑̆̅̀̋̏̑͐̇̀͌͆͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅḧ̸̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͍͙̥̬͇̖̲̜̝͈̫͖̦̙͔̣̜̤̟̤͉̥̱̱͍̠͔͍̤̜̱̲̺̣̻͍̻̟͚̘̗̰̖̰͕̰̰̲͙̙͙̺̪̠͔̰̦̗͍̙̟̹̣̹̤͖̦̩̥̗͎̫͖̣͓̺̻̱̞̬̤̳̞̗̤̖̲̙͚̜͓̦͕̥͙͓̲͔̜͇͙̯͉̺͇̺̬̜̳̫̭̳̝̰͍̥̣̤͇̳̪̩͙̟̩̞͓̳͇͎̫͖͕͉͍̩̰͉͖̙͈̲̺͍̣͖̩̝͙̥̤̬̙̬̖̜̰͓͕̟͖͎͕͚̬̺̮̙͎̺̭̼̟̙̞̞̞͎̤̥̥̦͚̜͍͍̗̟̯̼̳̱͓̪̜͔̫͈̪̖̥̜͍͓̪̭͈̻͎̙̲͚̞͓̬̫̗̦̩̳̹̭̤̩̝̲̯͈̱̻͉̞̜̻͎̳̲͙͉̹́̀͌̿̓̇͂̅̆̔͊̐̔̒̀͊͋̎̂̈́̌͂̐͒͋̄̇͛̅̾̉͌͒̀͂́̈́̏̈̔̽̂̍̿̐̈́̓̇͌̊̀̽͌̄̈̈̄̀̅̒̆̋̀͋̇̀̉̓̓͒́͗̓̋́̇̎̅̇͐̈́̾̇̔̐̏̀̈́͆̓̂͑̎̓̐͌̈́͗͒̎͑̔̈̿͗̒̇̄͑͒̒̾̊̊̍̈͗̅͑̌̇͊̓̔̒͛̏͆̎́͒̽̏͆́͂̇̌̿͛͐̑̈́͋̇͐͐͒̏͐́͂̀͐͒̈́͆͂͑̎̋̀̋̀̅̾̽̏̿̅́̀̔͊̈́̍̆̍̀͆̏́̔͌̇̂̔̂́͑̂͑͗͒̂́̀̋̽̈́͒̃̈̒͐̄͗̃̀͛̈́̎̀̿͆̔̒̿̈́̈͆̇̐͑̌͗͗͑̈́̇͌̐̇̈́́̀͊̃͋̽̃́̈́̍̀̒̉̐̂͂́̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅè̷̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̨̨̡͚͍̼͖̭͚̖̙̺͍͉̖̬͚͉̝̺̠̳͔̝̭̰͍̱͚̻̝͕̝͉̳͕̲̞̯̺͍̖̬̞̞̮̮̼̙͔͖̻͍̦̼͖͔͔̫̠̮̗̥̙͉̞̥̥̼̱̣̗̤̝̹̝̖͇̞͈̺̤̤͈͖̳̫̱͍͖̘̖̫͓̣͙͓̩̠͚̠̋͐͗̓̋͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͇̝͎̣̘͖̞͎̝̘̤̫͈̤͕̺̩̝̫̫̻̳͔̙̞̦̝̯̣͍͚͎̭͇̲̳̠̜̥͖̠͚̠̫̦͍͎͙̣̬̮͓̤͖̯̺͔̫̳͙͎̲͚͈̯͚̼̭̱̙̘͓̱͉͚͖͙̜̫̭͖̤̖͖̠̰͔̥̗̘͖̙͍̪̣̹͉̭̤̣̼̩̭͉͈̱̺͕͈̮͇͎̞̘̩͓̪̯͙̗̰̻̖̺̪̙̞̯̳̻̩̤̘̠̩̮͙̰͚͓̠̥̻̬̥̗̞̱͙̟̲̪̭͔̗͓̝̝͈͈̤͓̗͎̖̗̙̫̞̝͉̩͍̦̟̠̙͙̹̹̗̩̣̻͈̘͔͍̠̣̤̘̩̩̪͈̪͔̤̗̗̪̞͎̫͓̥͕͔̝̳̯̙̭̤͂̔͌̓̋͊͌̔̓́̇̌̅͌̏̄̅͂̀̀̍̐̑̊̉̽̍͒̑̈́́́̇͋͊͐͆̾̽͊͂̉̀͊̈̈̓̓̂͂̒̓̔͊̾̑͐̆͒̊͌̾͂̈̇̓̄̂͋̅͑̍̆̒̉̃͑̓͛̇́̈́͌̏̃̂̎͂̇͒̃̽̏̓͗̉̎̓̊̏̑̏͊̈̀̿̏̔̓̾͂̈̈̀́̈͛̀̅̾̒̔̈̀͑͌̎̎̿̈́̀̅͑́̂̉͂̆̌̅͆͗͌͂͐̎̓̌͐͂̑̎͊̑̈͊͂͂̈́̀͛̑̇̾̍̀̇̂̉̾̾̎̄̃́͗́̐̾̇̔̈́̏̈́͑͗͐́͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̴̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̛̛̟̙̬̝̳̝̝͙͔̻̳̙̬͕̻̳̭͓̫͕͙͙̟͈͈̪͇̦̼̳̣̖̠͉̰̳̬͍̩̺͎͔͓͕̳̭͓̭̲͖̣̮̟̫̜̥̳̗̻̥̱̰͖̹̮̞͚͈̠̹͓̪̖̬̦͎̲̹̱̞̹͚͍̗̺̟̮͔̭̬̱̖̹͇̱͈̞͙̤͍̞̥͕̹̫̗̠̤̰̫͉̝̬̹͕͇͓̟̼̩̝͓̠͎̩̹̮̭͙͕̖̩͍̣̲̮̟̦̣̻̻̻̞͖͚̜̗̳̟͚͉̖͇̘̲͔͓̞̫̩̘̺͙̱̱̰̗̜̝̺͔͕͓̖̪̫͍̻̠͕͙̻̝̪̥̼͈̪̣̲̖͕̩͈͖͇̥͔͖̟̫͚̺̳̫̮̳̹͉̘̮̰͂̎̄̀̾̔͐͗̂̎̈́̀̀̏̍̀́̎͐͗̾̽̾͑̎͆̉̓̋̇̎̉͑̅̈͗̾̑̋̒̓̿͂̆̅̔͌̿̈́͗̈́̈́͒̊͂̋̈́̈́̀̌̈́̾̅̀͐̀͗͐͋̇͂̉̽͋̀̃̈̍͂̒̍͆̆̈̾͌̀̆̎͒̐̅͂̈͒̏̇̑͋̃́̀̈̈͂̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̷̢̛̛̛̼̦̭̮̠̝̙̰̣̱̝̝͉̣̳͍̠̱͙̝̰̜͕̣̂̈́̽̋̃̑͌̂̽͋̓͗̅̽̍̋̓̋̇̓̉̏̎̉͑̽̽̂͂̂̒̃̀͌͊͒͛̋͆̇̑̆̂̒̈̀̃̈́̓̃̀̂̍̿̄̏͌̃̊̀̉̃̅́͐͛̈́̓̈́̓͛̂̂̒̍̽͆̀̒͂̐̂̌͌͋͑̊͛̿̋̾͗̎̈̅̈́̀͒̿̔̌̀̈́̍̊͗̓͛̓͛́̒͐͋̈̆̇́̐̓̂̒̂̾̍̾́̐͂͌̽̀̍̄͗̇̓̓̾̓̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅs̷̡̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̛̺͖̗̩͙̗̘̟̯̮̯̯̯̝̗͔̳̙̣̮̯̜͖̺̗͕̯͖͙̜̠̮̲̹͈͕̺̹̮̼̜̖̖̹͍̱͖̤̩̫͎͇̮̣̺͎̟̙͓̩̯̙̞̝̺̙̰̳̲͉͇̹͔͍̪̹̰̹̮̝̯͖̬͎͚͙̮͚̻̼̘̱̖͇̗̭͔̼̗̞̻̯̹̥̦̮̮̱̩̺̦͈̫̹̭̖͔̯̯̤͓̥̼͍̳̟͕̟͇̦͔̥̬̭̬̥̪̘̭̤͍͕̬̺̠̲̮̟͕̩̓̿͐̆̊̉͂̂͊͋͑̿͌̾̒̌̈̀̂͗̓́͗̒̇͌̀̇̾̅̓̃̋̾͛̌́̄͂̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̵͓̭̬̐͐͒̏͆̇̈̀̅̋̃̓̓̏̿̋̐͆͗͐̔̿̌̅́̊͗̍̃̈́͑̆̿̽̒́̐̿̏̆̂̇̎̀͋̅̀̍̿͊͘͘̚͠͝͝͠͠?̸̨̧̡̢̰̟̲̙̹̖̪͉̯̦̯̜̮̱̱̝͖͚̖̙̣̖̬̭̹̠͓̝͓̻͉̞̜̬̥̫͚͎̦̙͈̦̰̯̺͉͚̗̰̤̜̙̣̞̞̮̹̹̘͓͔̙̮̪̺͍̂̾̅̇̄̀̓̇̂́͂̂̿̓̈̄̄̈́̿͑̚͝ͅ"̴̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̛͎̞̬̱̬̞̜̦̯̺̖͖̳̖̠̖̜̼̭̰̜͍̟̺̯̹̻͕͉̬̹̥̪̻̣͇̬͍̤̭͎̤̭͕̟̜͍̟͚͔̰̥̗̺̱̦̳̯̟͖̯̱̱͔̹͚̺̬̖͚̫̫̻̼̗͕̟̮͚̮͇̦̮̹̤̬̥̖̝͉͚̟̦̘͒̍̈͒̀̋͐̒̄̀̽̕̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅ ̶̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̟̜̼̰̥̟̫̻̤̬̘͖̖͖͙͖̜̫͉̼̦̞̞̤͈̻͕̱͖̮̘̻̪̗͇̖̬̩̖̭̯̱̱̣͉̫̣̙̗̮͎̠̠̤͚̖̣̱̝͍̬̲̘͉̜̯͈̝̘͓̯͓̗̤̗̣̞̰̩̞̮̉̃̔̄̇̽͌͑͌̆̌́̊̐̄̉͛̄͒̎̆͗͑́̊̾̀̎̑̒̇̋̀̓́͆͑̾̀̆̎̽̌̊͂̈́͐̽̽̓͊̋̄̇͑̌̓̈̾͌̿̀̀̊̌̔͌̈̐͊̀͑̈́̃̓̉̓̅̅̎̒̎̈́͂̈̂̐̽̍̓̀̈́̑͛̀̉̀̽̒̂̍̈́̐̽͌͌̍̈́̌́̀̂͐̓̀͂͆̇̀̋͑̈̆̍͆͋͑̌̄̿͆̾̍̉͊̆̊̓̒͌̌̓̇̑̊̓̽̔͐̅͂̏͗͂͌̓́̒̈́̅͛͊̌̈́͌̏̑̄̇̈̑̋̃͗̓̅͌̌͒̈́̑͒̂̔̾͊͑̿̏̀̀̈́̂̓̉͑̋̎̍͛͌͊́̎̂͑̊̾͋̐̃̎̿͋̓̏͆́̆̒̾̋̐̃̀́̏̀̅̉̑́̐͛̀̽͒̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅH̴̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̞͔̲̘̣̠̻̮̱̪͈̬̹͉͕͍͉̞̰̰̹̣͎͍̲̤̤̘̱͙̻̙̼̭̪͉̟̼͇̬̳͎̝̟̯͔͚̜̗̖͙͉̯͍͕̞͚̪̱̪̼͔̱̠̙̥̗͚̟̫̟̤̦̥̙̞͙̩̠̖̠̖̬͓̻̱͇͎̝̹̙͓̭͓̣̦͍̭̹͓̘̗͔̭̥͇͚̻̝̰̬̱̩͉̹̹̮̠͍̝̮̻̥͚̦͉͍̬͉̤̪̱̞̻̲̺͓̳̳̹̱͔͓̥͍̲͚̠̥̫̦̞̬͔̺̟̟͍̼͉̞̯̰̦̳̥̥̻͓̹̘̰͕͖̙̟̭̘̼͕̣͇͈̯̣̫̣̯̙̯̻̱̖̣̠͕̠̼̙͓͎̩̫͓͍̞͇̠͍̟̖̤͚̪̥̮̮̗̝̹̹͎̹̤̭͉͈̜̱̙̤̲̲͚̬͍͉͙͔̰̗͙̓̉̔͑͑̀̽̍̀̉́̀͆̓̅̾̄̑̊͛̈͐̃̆̔̀̄̿̏̊͒̅͑̿̈́̀͑́͗̉̽̈́́́̽͑͑̓̅̊́̑̀͒͛̄̀́͛́̍̌̋̐͗͐̓̀́̀̏͑͒̿̈͗͐̉̈̆̍͐̂̓͒̅̃͌̆̿͐͆̄̌̆̎̀̓̆͊̎̒̊̀́̄̾̀̏͆̽͛̽͒̑̈̎̋̒͒͐̓͛̂̒̑̂̃̾͊̐͗̌̍̊́̓̏͗͒̅̏̋͊̀̄͐̏̈́̓̓̽̿́̉̀̿͋̒̐͋̀͋̉̊͆̋̅̈́̌̾͌̇̾͛̇̌̄̈́̇̂̏̈́̏̈̊͊̒͌̉̓̎́͋̋͋̌̋͊̐̋́̄͐͐̎̔͊̄͂̋͂̐̆̑͌̓̈́̔̏̋͂͂̇̔̇͋̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅi̴̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̠̟͔̟̯͖̜͚̩̖͇̳̤͚̩͈͓̙̜͕̩͇̺͕͈̩̯̰͖̩̺̖̺̯̺̣̱͈̱͚̳͖̭̻̳͈̣̪̙̗̭͓͍̝̠͔͇̣͖̗͓͙̥̠͚̭̯̱̙̮̼͇̺̯̼͇̰͍̲̗͉̙̖̙̹̯̪͈͕̰̺͕͓̦͔̠͚̰̝͇̪̺͇̙̺͍̖̼̖̟̯̱̥̩̟̳̭̘͍̭̱̱̤͇͓͈̬͓̖͔͓̯͈̣͙̱̫̙̗̞̙͖̯͈͙̗̲̝͙͖̹͓̪͉̲̻̟͓̜̗̻̰̭͇̞̺͙͈̝͙̹͇͚̖̲̗̯̯̳̻͓͖̯͚̬͙̠̗̘̞̗̻͕̟̻̱͇͚̲̘̙̲͖̣͍͎̘̝̪̠̝̖̪͍̺̻̳̠̜̜͍̓̅̈́͌̋̆͂̋͌̋̊͆̊̌͊̊͋̐͌̈̍͒͐̀̄̄̏̌̎̊͒̽̿͋͛̍͂͒̓̈͊̀͌͊́̽̔̈̎́͂̽̉̈́̒̈́̇̐̇̐͛͋̆̈́͋͌̈̃̃̈́̊̄̈̽̆̾̀̊̑͒̎͆̏́͌͒͛͑͐̿͊̏̈͗̊͆̋͋̾̉͆̎̊͗͆̊̏̓͂̀̌͊̿̀̍̄͌̆̅̋̋̐̏͋̃̏͑͆̉̍̉̌̆̂͗͆͆́̌̌͌̆̔̏͊̍̿̂͊̍̐̊̃̔͋̀̓̈́̎̍̀͐̉̈̐̎̓̃͐̀̓́̈̉͛̃̑͂̀̉̔̓̄̈͊̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̴̡̨̛̘̺̙͎̩̫̳̮͎̹̪̭̞̥͇͉̥̀͌̈́́͋̌́̉̍̅̋̅͂͋̋͒̿̅͆̏̏̈́͑͆̇̅́́̈̓̾̊̊̑͂̑̇͛̅̆̄̈́̽́̾͑͋́̀̀̔͒͛̑̆̃͛̇̀͐̌͗̄͑̊̑̅͛̀̏̈̑̄̍̄̈̇̉̀̽̐͐̓̓̑͛̑̅̏͊̐͒̓̇̌̋̊͒̇̉̀͑͐̾͗̈̃̎͌͐̉̈̔͋̆̑̀͛̑̽̈́͊̑͆͋̏̑͒̈́̇̈́̈̓̿̌̀̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̧̧̨̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̧̡̛̛̝̰̻͔͖͎̲̯͉̜̯̲̗̬̣̫̖̹̪̦̺͍̠͙̣͎͕͕̩͎͔̮͙͎̘̞͚̠̼͇͈͎̖̰̝̩͍̻̻̦̣̩̲͔͎̘̮̭̯̩̻̗̥̲͕̮͚̗̠̠̻̱͔̹̞̠̠̼̯̹͔̖̹͚̰͕̝͙̥͙̪̤̮̫̟̙͇̩̟̖͚̬̞̠̙̰̩̼̯̻͈̞͎̻͉̟̭͍̘̖̬̹͖͖̝̣̯̦̜͇̩̠͕͉̻̲̞̘͇̗͉̰͇̞͎̖͇͖̰̙̺̆́͋̔̄̇͑̌̇̆͗̓̆͗̒̾̽͆̐̌̌̔̾̄̈́̋̅̌̏͗̈́̈́̆̈̅̿̓̋̅͆̄͋̉̀̓̀͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅh̴̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͎͍͉͓͎͇͚̮̟̦͔͙̭͎͚̹̳̖͈̱̞̜͈̪̫̲͍̮͚̩̼̘̜͎͍̣͓͚̻͙͎̘̩̰̦̭̞̮̯̯̻̮͍̞͕̥͈͚̣̮͉͎̻̬̭̫̘̠̜̙̥͔̬͚̩̙͔̱̜̯͚͎̪̯̗̝̳̙̖̝͎̹͙̬͙͖̘͔̥̯̹̟̭̺̣͓̳̩̤̤̱͓͕̳͍̩̤̲͔͚̩̼̦͔͍̗̦̹̦͚̖̙̮͚̼͔̱̺̗͕̬̱͈̲͚̘̘̲͍̖͉͙̬̱͔̹͇̞͈̜̙͈̗̦͕̱̯͖͍̻̞̥̱̗̞̞̬̩̰̙̺͇̼͍̟̰̥̬̹̹͈̯̞̜͓̹̳̲͈͓͉̦͖̭͕̣̹̟̯̖̳̞̼͉̥̖̼̩̦̐̒̐̐͌̂̄͐̈́̏͛̈́̉̃̐̑͊̿͆̅͋̆̂̉̀̌͗̒̊̑̎͂͆̀̓̓̓́̉̋͆̓̆̉̊̿̾̆̀̈́̈̾̔̓̀̃̒̾̒̊̀̑̊̀̍̋̊͗̇̓̉̅̅̈̍̀̾͋̈́͋͐͑̎͒̈́̽̉̀͆̅͊͑̒̑́̂̀̓̃͂̔̐̇̃̏̀̌̓͆́̒̀̀͆̅̀̔̒̈́͐̓̌̐́̑̿̈́̎͊̔̓̌̏̍̐̋̍̌̔͋̊̆̆͂̇̍̈̏͌̈͐̐̊̐͒̃̏̈́̍͗̏̐́̄̀͆͐͒̊͛̎͌͌̀̾͌́̽̇̀͒̏̇̄͌̾̇̇͐̈́̓̆͗̋̾̄̐̑̓͂͋̈́̈̈́́͒́͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̹̳̖̪̣͎̤̻͍̼̲͎͕̳̻̤̝̘̦̘̲̺̣̮͚̹̫͔̘̥̹͚̖̺̙̙͉̩̠̬̮̠̣̲͎̠̼̣̪͕̟̺͇̰̠̤̲͕̪̲̺͙͔͇̱̭̫̯̩̝̹̲̣̞̤͎̮̻̮̩͖̪̪̬̖̬̩͓̣̫̱̪̳̰̻̪̬̘̣̜͔̠͉͔̥̖̦̯̜̝̟̩͍̟̫̤̣̩̤̫̬̘̰͕̤͓̯̣̝͚͍̬̺͈̦̞͍̺̤̖̗̲̩̤̥̺̜̩̝͔̗̥̭̪͙͚̺͇̣̺̯̺͕͖͎͍̣̭̗͔̜̭̩̩̘̘̦̜̭̩̥̳̘̤̤͉͍͕̥͈̪̼͇̪̹͓̪̞̘̹̺̞̥̞̪̠͔̻̗̘̣̳͕̱̤̯̫͍̦̜͍͇̫͍̳͖̤̹͖̪̰͕̱̣̌̂͊̈́̂́̍̇̎͒̑̉̈̐̇̓̀͛̊͗̽̒͋̍̈́̓̏̎̋͗̌̈́̌̒̓͌̅͑͗̽͐̍̽̉̉̒͒͂̿͑̇̄̉̌͗̽̑̓̌̀͒͛̄̓́͂̓̀̿̔̓̍̍̒̿͊̓͛͋̃̈̐̆̐̅̉̒̊̀͊̈́͋̐͛̉͐͐̇̒̎̒́̓̍͂͂͂̃̊̌̀̃̍̏͂͋̃̉̄͒̊̍͑̀̍̿̒̏͒̈́̋̉̇̇͑͊̽̆̓̒̅͒͐̇̐̌̈͊̌̎̈̾̉̿̈́̾̐̂̑̅̀̏̈͐͑̊̔́͗̈́͗͑͛̋̒̇͐̐̂̉̀͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̛͍͎̬̠͚̬̞̖̼̺̗̗̮̞̰̖͍̘̮̬͉̖̰̖̩͍̭̜͔̠̺̣̝͎͕̳̞͖̻̻͇̭͕̫̺̝͍͉̦̳̻̳̰͖͚͈͍͖̮̮̞̤̘̱͔͈̱͚̱͉͉͔̭̣͍̠̯̰̼̮̮̦̗̫͇͓̱̙̼̠̱̦͎͓̜̞͓̞̪͍̳̥̜̠̣̱̦̰͔̻̘̖̣̣̳̮̤̜͚̞̩͖͇͕̳̪͈̫͈̳͍̟͙̱͔͕̬̻͇̲̒͋̇̉̄͆̃̒̎̎̐͋̄̈̽̄̔͛̅̃̍͌͋́̃͒͒̎̒̇͂͌̀̈́͑͒̀͂̍̌͗̓̾̑̀̏̈́̾̐̚̚̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅd̴̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̯̤̹͈͎͇̰͎̺̥̟͚̻̣̞̪̹̗̳̺̪̺̜̝͉̼͍̬̘̭̥̩͔̩̘̗̱̜̙̹̘̲̰̮̳̘͙̤̞͎̺̠̥̣͙͇͉̱̠͚͓̺̺͔̤̺̘̻̯̯͍͔̣͙͔̥̻̪͙̤̣̮̜̙̦̫̺̰̤̳̟͉͖̭͚͈͔̣̣̦̟͚̯̯̙̳̻̝͎̤̣̼̫̱̭͚̩̲͖̝̝̝̖̝̮̻̥͓̞͓̞̳̗̥̣̙̯̦̳̫͖̫̳̱͓͍̫̞͉͖̩͍̠͔̖̟̟̝͒̀̃͛̉́̑͆̈́̌̄́̍̓̒̈́̆̽̆̂͛̋̓͌͐̀̈̄͆͛̆͐͐́̔̅͊͆̈͌̀͑́̔̋̏̄̅̈́̔̂̀̃͊̽̾̈́́̀͌̎̀̑̈́̄͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̛̛͇̟̭̹͈̺̮̘̘̫͉̝̫̲̪͈̰̩͕̞̘̤̺͓̜̮̗̭̜̪͓̘̞̰͚̫͔̻͚̹̬̼̘̯̳̤̱̲̱̩̘̻͙̗̲̣͔̭͕͔̲̫̫͙̱͍͙̝͎̯͎̻̗̯̮̣̭͈͕͚͍̹͍̪̦̞̩̩̪̪̮̘̺͔͓̹̻̖̗̳̖̳̘̩̪̩͇̥̫͉͚̣͔̹͕̣̣͆̆͋͊̄̉̂͗̓̒̌̒̓̈́̄̈͛̃́̊̓̔́́͊̅̆́̍͂͒̈́́̅̎͌͗͒̔̍̽̅̃̏̾͊͛̀͑̾̈̓̈́̿͗̓͗͑̾̀̔̈́̆̄͂̄̓͋̓̈́͗̍̈́͗̎̎̓́͑̑͊̾̽̍͌̓̅́̋̏̈́̂̋̆̇̈́͋͌̄͊͊͐̐̉̈́͐́͗̑͆́́͐̆̏̾̑̈́̎͐̈́̔̐̿͒͗̎̂̄͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅį̴̨̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̠͔͉̳͓̻̻̲͙̤͍̜̮̣̞͕̪̮͎̟̥̭̘͕̫̺̣̳̯̣̝̗̹̠͉̹̫͇̝̤̗̞͚̠͇̤͙͍̦͎̟̣̪̗̟̹͉̙͉͕̪̤͉͚̱̙͎͙̝͓̬̯͉̱͖̣̜̭̤̞̞̻̥̟̹̙̝̼̘̗͔̜͙̤̮̳̟̱̬̳͍̺͍̲̯͇̙̪̱̹͎͈̺͔̤͖̖͍̼͎̲̪̮̞̼̝̱̘̱͓̼̪͖̱͔͚͈̲̘̘̦̰̩͍̣̞͉͉͎̘̜̹̬̩̰̣̯̘̩̩͎̥͖͍̫̭̜͙͍̙̰̖͉̖̻̳̤͚͙̘̟̳̰̝͉̯̼͚͓̘̟̘̲̪̩͚͓̼̠̰͔͙̫̤̙̺̺͍̲̙̟̥̫̮͕̩̟̩̙̝͔̘̮̖͉̝̯͙̟̟̮͈̤̜̗̹͎̟͓͇̣̗̫͌̀͋͒̒̌͂͑̇̎̊̌̅̅̅̈̐̋̉̔͊̈́̐̌̌͐̊̋͆̈̈̈́̑͆̀̍̍̾́̋̊͌̀̍͒͆̽͑͂͌͐̽͒̃͗́̅̓̔̍͐̐̿̔́͊̆̀̇͆́̐͒̓̅́̄́͊̐̐̅͛̎̾̽́͗̓̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̭̭̻̼̯̝̼͎̯̜̲̟̰͇̹̟̬͍̯͉̪͉̤̲̭̺̰̭̖̳̪̰̞̻̗̺̣͎͔̖̠͙̘̬͇̩͔̫̻͖͚̫̬̤̮̱̮̥̣̫̹̳͈͈͙͓̫͓̫̣̭͓͍͙̖̥̘̼͕̱̱͕̮̙̫̣̤͕̫͖͚͈̹͙̝̥̰̻̝̜͍̟̺̝̹̣̜̲͈͎̟̪̤̥̤̲̤͖̯͚̣̺̫͍̪̳̹͍͔̭̦̪̫̠̼̼͑̾͛̔̅́̅̿͐̿̓̉͐̎̅͑̇̒͆̅̔̃͂̐̈́̓̌̐̍͋̄͊̌͑͒̄̐̎̓̀̓͑̾͆̒̆̆̐́̌̆̾͋̅̑̉̄̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̮̖̳͉̰͎͉͍͎̟̥̩̰̬͇͉̪͚̜̙͕̪̝̮̺̥̘̬̪̠̲̩̫͎͎̯̤̝̝͈̤͉̠̹̖̩͙̮̭͎̫̯̖̫̯̹̤̫̮̖̪̯̫̫̻̭͙͖͇̬̹̦̥͚̰̬͕̥͖̳͎͚͎̯͈̫͔͕̦͚̪̹̮̲͚͙̥͕͚̯̭̤̠̖̺͔̤̲͕̱͉͕̫̲̖̞̼̟̪̭̝̟̰̘͍͉̭̭̤̰̪̪͖̠̹͔͕͖̩͓̗͎͔̣̤̰͓̤͓̫̰͓͇̺͍̲̰̖͇̱͎̫̟̻͙̻̯̥̖̗̺͓̬̣̰̜̙͕̥̙̦̭̪̬̘̬̠͍̮̮̖̠̭̱͇̱̪̭̮̹̗̗̜͙̱̭̀̑͛͆̽̂͆̔̓̔͗͗̈́̉͒̈̀͌̊͗̓̋̈́̓͒̍̾̉̈̓̈́̽̉̈̊͂́͌̽̆̾̽̂̓̂̀̒͆̈́̀͗̈̽͂̍̀͗̎͆͌͗́̾͊̆͋͂͆̈̏̀́̈́̓̆́̑͋̇̈́̃͌̒͛̀̈́̑͆̈͐̈́̈́̐͌̓̎͂͌͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḃ̷̧̧̡̢̛̪̼̗̪̱̖̞̟̯̥̠̲̝̭̪̮͚͍̠̜̥̩̬̜̣͈̜͍̲͚̻̤͍̹̤͈͙͓͉͕̘̩̙̗̤̃̑͌̈́̉̆̀͌̍͆̅͆̂̄́͋̽̿̎͐̆̄̃͐̿̂̒̚̕̕͜͜͝ͅǘ̸̧̧̢̡̧̨̨͎͍͓̥͍͉͇̣̖͇̙̳̩͕̥̲̤̲̣̜̬͉̻̟̭̣̺̮̘̩̣̯̝͇̫̮̺̥̱̺͎͕̟͚̯̥̦̼͔̳͕̠͚̯̟͓̙͕̯̲̤̝̤̹̳̪̻̝̞̯̝̻̞͖͉͕̼̣̳̮̺̪̰͚̱̜̳̪͓͈̟͕͈̙͇̦͍̖͎͌̂̈́̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅŗ̵̨̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̨͖̦̩͉̭͇͓̯̞̦̝͔̺̱͖̯͚̠̦̫̗̮̹̻͇͔̹̪̭̘̹̤̟̫͓̝̥̰̘̜̦̱͉̫̲͎̝̜͈̦̫̠̟̞̮̩͙̺͇̘̺̣͖͚̲̳̱͈͕̜̜̼͈̤̫͚̞̣͎̤̝̫̩̫̰̝̖̬̘͇͍̩̼̹̣̩̪̼̝̹̘̟͉̦͉͍̪̜͙̘̺͍̯̙̖͈̟̮͉̠̩̜͉͕̤͖̠͎͈̰͖̠͓̳̝̻̬͖̽̄̈̒͊͑͂̓̄͛̒͗͊̃͋̿̓̑̉͋̾̏̎̋͛̈̏̏̀͋̑̿͌̓̊͂̅͌̾̋̾͌̃̈́́̈͆̌̂̓͂̆̉͂̓̐̉͛̆̐͒́̅̄̽͛͆̾͌̀̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḭ̵̢̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̦͓̝̣͔̝͖͚̦̤̤̤͎̰̫̘̠̖͎̺͇͈̦̣̯̙̘͕̳͙̬͓͉͇̦͉͚͕̘̝̝̘̻͎̟̲̘̰̗͈̮̮̮̦̹̖̘̩̼̟̝̺͈̝͖͍̘͙̪̣̮͕̱͖͖̣͓̮͓̼̱͉̹͚̟͕͓̟̜͍̝̤̩̥͔͔̟̤̘͇̖͉͕̫̗͉̺͚̙̠͚̜͔͖͎̜̬̲̗̥͓̻͈̠̟͇̳̦̪̫͇̖̎́̆̊̊̈́̀́̑̏̋̏̉̅̓͐̔̃̽͒̀̾̓̾̿̋̔͐̈͌̇̾̑̽̓́̓́̈́̈́̈͛̀̉̉̾́̂̽̂̔̑͒̽̌̋́̀̽̈́̓̔͆͆̉̒̈́̿̀̈́̈́̌̌͑͑̄͑̀̎͛̾͑͆̂͊͑̓́̈̍̄̀͌̏͒͋̒͑̾͗̔͐͑͗̂̋̋̄̒̾̃̂̌̓͋͆̂̽̔̍̀̎̇̇̈́̒͂̾́̾̽̂̀̋̽̑̀̿͛̆̈́͋̊̈̆͂̏̇̽̈͊́̂́̄̏͂̽̋̂͋͂̐̈͐̈̅̓́̉͊̀͑̌̂̒̓̍̈́͋̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̘͇̲̻̝͈̝͈̘̻̫̫̮̮͓̩̤̝̀̌͑̄͗̒͒̔̈͒̔͒͗̓̓͌́̍̀̌̒̀̊̄̀͒̆̌̈́̈͐͑̀͛͋̈̔̀͂́̈̂͗̀̌̆͂́̍͂͊͒͑̐͋̉̇̍̍̔̏̔͒͛̀̓͌̂̎̈́̿̄̑̾̈̔̌͑̋̓̓̑̂̒̂̏͂̇̇̄̾̏̂̾̔̀̊̄̅̌̏̉̒̌͋̽̉̈́̌̇̈́͊̐̆̑̍̇̓͋͑̂̈́̉͋̽͌͒̓̀̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅd̸̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̤̩̘̼̺̫͕̝̙͔̬̙͙̰͙̜̦̠̞͚̠͙͓̱͖̲̱̫͓͇̺̤͈͙̖͕̣̯̝̭͉̥͙̞͉͔̪̱̹̭̳̘͎̙̣̮͍̱̻͓̖̣̟̬̗̝͈̠̻̣̺͎͉͈̪̭͇̞͖͓̤̩̦͎͉̻͎̭̩̖͗̏́̈́̈́̋̀̒̓̓̎̽̾̾̌̋́̓̈́̽̇̾̒͗͐̃̈́́͂́͐̓̋̊̄̏͛͒͑̑͒̿̿̅̀͋̒͒̏̇̄͐̉̌͌̓̑͐̾̊͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̸̡̧̡̧̛̛̼̻̹͉̜͚̦͔̖̝̤̼̦͇͈̖̺͇̰̠̩̮̳͔͚̗̱͈͇̲͙͈͕̣̙̄̌͌̂͒̆̽̌͋̆̍́͐̏̑̾̿̒̃̈́̈́͛̅̏͂͛͐̀́͛̌̒̈́̎͛͆̆̋͌̅͌̈͆̎͆͗̈́̾̋͋͌̃̾̈̅̌̒̇̅̾͒̋̉̊̊̑͗̾̂̈́̐́̐̀͐̀̽̅̐̋̆̆̓̀̓̌͗̈̇͐̄̋̉̐̒͗̈́̊̐̐̔̋̆̃́͗͋̏͋̓̐̂̈͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅì̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̪͕̯̫̣̦͚͉͇͎̞̱̗̲̳̙̫̩̭̼͙̖̼̖͍͎̳̻̫̤̬̤̱̙͕̱̼̝͉̣̺͉̠͉͍̪̰̺̫̼̯̥͉̤̳̝̙̱̣̗̥̠͎͈̼͙̝̱̭̝̹̱̭̻̯͔̻͚̣͇̗̬̦͕͉̪͉̣̬͇̦͕̗̤̜̫͉̘̠̪̭̩̤̲̦̞̥͔͙̼͖͓̯̘̰̫̯̫͇̭̭̲̟̻̹͈̖͓͙̺͚̮̜̱̤͉̰͕͍̥̠̭̪̝͇̟͚̬̮̦̻̙̹̦̙̙̜̲̲̺̰̥̲̞͎͎͚̖͈̤̥̩̪̮̯̺̖̺̯͉͓̳̲͙͈͇̹̮̟̖̪̰̥̜̰̗͉̦͉̦̹̜̳̤̯̪̹̲̮̥̃̈̾͑͂̃̽͑̐̔̄̈̈́̌͗̅̀́͒̅̿͗̇̔͆̿̆̀̄͌̉͛͆̾̊͋̽̔̅̾͋̓̒́͆͗̓̅̊̊͆͌̊̒̅̂̓̄̌̎̽͊̌̔͌͋̅̀̏̽̅̌́͗͗̈́̑̽͋̄̀̑̈̄̇̆̂͂̓́͛̽̊͛̔̈́̆͂̐̿́̿͊͑͗̊͌́̃͊̍͛̔̀̐̉̑͆̂̈́̄̔̓͆͆́̆̂̅͑̓̀̅̑̇͆̅̋̾͆́́̄͂̌̓̂̇̽̇͑̅̆̽̂̒̎͗͌̀̉̋́̐̀̄̐̊̈́̂̑̃̊̈́̍̅̄̎̈́̏̈́̆̍̌́̓́͊̀̉͊̏̽́̋̿̽̾̔̓̂̓͆̀̇̍̂̅́̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅṋ̵̡̨̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̮̣͎̞̼̣̦͙̼̥͖̟̞̲̘̝̯̲̤̝͍̰͎͍̗͔̬̬̬̙̣̩͍̝̼̰̩͎̯̟̳͉̝̗̞̞̱̻̤̟͚̺̼̲͉̝̤͔̖̱͎̖͙̗͖̪̟͕͇̙̹̱͇̠̜̤͇̮̦̺͕͖̫̺͎͙͔̭̝͇̖̮̤̮̰̞̗̤̬̖͓͎̹̹̼̟̘͈̼͚̳̰͓̝̜̟̯̖̟̩̫̻̮̤͔̹͕̟̲͓̣̰̲͖̜̜̘̰͉̭̲̮̙̯͍͍̥̰͙͓̱̭̮͙̟̲̪͇͇̱̟̼͍̪͚͈̮͖̮̤̦̖̝̜͓̩̯͎̗̥̦̜̝͍̞̦̲̼̤̫̟̭̦̼̘͇̦̪̥̘̩̟̫̖̦͕̓͊͌͆̎͊͆̈̏́͐̈́̅͑̐̍̌̍̍͌́̂͋͑͗̋̄̂͌̌́̉̆͂̈́͛̒̎̎̑̀̍̊̑̎͑̿̀͑̑͌̄̈́̿͊͒͒̆͒̍̑̓͗̽̌̈́̓͋̈́̐͐̈̇̀͒̈́͐͆́̓͂̆͒̊̾͊̓̄̿̾͒̆̅̾̈́̈́̆̈́͆͆̾̓̽̀́̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̧̧̢̨͈̳̥̪̺͈̼̼͔̖̭̩̪̬̲̳̱̯̳̬͍͖̗͉̼̭̼̞̫̥̼̰͈͙̲̆͂̈́̉̍͂̆̇̽̀̆͋͐̉̐͗̒̂̄͊̉̔̍̾͆̾͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͝ă̵̧̨̢̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̖̗͓̙̙̞̪̦̞͓̹̱̯̘̗̤̭̞̤̺̣̼͓̳͕̘͓͍͈͍͚̗̬̖̰͇̜͈̪̠̲̱̱̜͙͙͔͔̣̝͎̝̲̣͚͖͇̜̲̳͔̱̖͕͙͇͎̼̭̫̠͕̠̺̩̗̫̘͍̱̗̮͕͖̗̦̬̲̺̭̠̖͕̞̹͍̫͇̩͇̰͎̞̳̰͕̮̱̻͖̙̱̦͔̻̲̰̭̼͓͎̘͈͇̰̦̝͕̹̞̹̦̰͕̜̮̝̰̹͔͓̤̹̼̯̳͓̩͉̰̤͎͎̣̘͉̖̼̞̜̫̬̘̪̹̹̮̘̭͎̼̬͍̮͖͖̲̫̹̜̰̺̘̗̻̻͍̝̥͕̗̗̹͈̗̻͕͎̭̻̱͕̤̭̟̆͗̽͆̔͂̎͊́̾̈̂͐̎͛̅̈́̄̂́̀̾̑̎̒̋̎͐́̄̄̂͑̎̀̎̊̍̿̃͐̾̈́̔̀̀̔͛̓̈́͗̀̄̑͋́̎̃̈́̑̏̈́̔̊̀̄̽̀̒̾̓͊̆̋͂̌̏̔͑̄̆̌͑́̑̔̊̅̈́̋̉́̍̅͂͊́̆̀͛̀̂̔̽̋͐͗̂̓̈́̈́̌̒̀̑́̆̓̌̃͐̂̄̄̇̃̌̈̊̄͂̈́͆̽̒̈́̎͋̽̅͗͗̀̋͒̔͊̓͆͒̔̌̎̋͐̓̓̃̐̔͌̒́͐̋̐͌͛͛̍̈́̉̊̀̄̆̄͂͋̄̑͐̅̓̉̂̄͛̃̈̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̧͇͍͇͚̙̺͎͓̰̲̦̘̯̞̼̩̥͚͍͔̜̫̹̠̹̻̙͍̩̬̮̼͉̺̣͕͎̞̲̺̝̣̟͙̟̩̠͎̞̜̯͍̠͔̩̙͈̥͕̼̘͔͕͓͓͔͚̠͓̬͖͖͈̤̦̱̟̜̞͉̞̭̖̝͕̝̣̰̬̟̠̜̘̝̞̭͇̙͕͇͙͔̱͙̭̺͉̳̬͓̗̗̣͔͕̪͉͎̟̭̦̮͎̹̥͖͍̲̗͚͙̯͔̭̮̹͓̠͔̖̪͉̖̟̞̰̻̲̦̙̘̫̗̞͖̭̫̙̮͓̪͖̥̯͕̝̖̗̳̤̤̣͍̮̝̫̙̗̱̳̠̤̫͈͇̖̥̮̼̖̫̩͚̼̞̣̝̼̲̝͐͊̑͆̄͋̀́͂̏́͂̀͆͊̽̅̈́̋̈́͆̋̈̾̾̄̑̈́̎̆̓́̒̂͑̾̀͑͊͒̂̌̅̔̆́̐̈́̒̈́͌̈́͆̑̇̃̓͐̽̊̉͛̿͐̀́͑̆̋͊̐͋̊̄̄̈́̒̌̈́̑̓̓̑̐͐̅̈́̎̾̍̉̍͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̞̣̝̪̭̥͖̳̺͎͙͓̞̩̮̙̜̰̰̘̥͇͈̱͚͉̜̲̟̖̹̫̠̟̩͙̯̭̫͇̤̙̬͈̙͓̱͖̪̮̰̥̜̺̯̘̠̘̮̳͔̣̗̩̘͇̣̩̫̣̰̹̺̩̳͓̙͎̲̟̝̭̟̥͇̯͖̩͔͂̄̽̃̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅȅ̴̢̨̬̞̣̗̪̺̞͓̺̉̀̑̅̇͒̚͘͝w̷̢̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̘͕͎̼̟̳̰̭̮̫͔̖̠̞̺͍̤̭͕͎̳̱͔̮͇̙̪̱̫͎̝̠̩̰̥͈̰͕̺̟͕̱͖͉̻̜̫͕̭̤̪̤̭̟͕̤̟͇͙̞͎̫̥̖͔̭̱̣͇̮̹̪͈̙̺̝̩̩̞̼͓̲͇̤̣̖̳͎̖̙͔̘̝̞̬̖̰͚͖͚̥̟͍͈̩̠͍͍̬̯̮͍̪̺̜̞̯̰͍̰͇͓̜͉̟̬̪̲͙̄̌́̽̏̂͐̔͌̇͂̾̈̌͒̂͋́̐̂̑̎̈̊̀̐͌̑̈́͋̈́̎̈́͊̈̌̄̌̓̋̾̋̄̔̉̾͆̀̍̄͌̑͊̿̆́̇̋̿̒̆̀̊̎̎́͛̈́͊́͊͗̈́̈̽̀̋̿͂̄̌̀̀̍͂̾͋̎͗̂͌͗̔̽͌̄̂͆̈́̓̂͑̏̽͊͌̑̈͊̽́͋̅̃͋̓̿̓̾̍̓͌̄̒̋̇̑̊̇̀̋̈́͌̈́̃̋͂͆͑͂̽͆̋́̅͂̈́͂͑̅͑̿̈̽̉̈̉͌̀̈́̃͂̓̂͒͋̊̄̃̎͑͒̏͑͆̉̿̇̈́͂̃̅̀͗̾͆̀̆͒̊̾̒̾͑̆̍͌̍̓̆̈́̽̓͗͑̾̑͑̔̈́̄̀̀͋̊̆͗͗̽̽̈́͛̉́̅̇͛̽͑͛͒̒͒̀͛͂̊̽̆̇͆͐̋̇̇̎̏̀͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅş̵̢̢̡̛̳̪̘̮͚̻̯̺͉̺̮̳̙̬͕̝̰̥̺͎̱̞͎̗͈̻̟̫͚̟̻̱̬̤̩̱̰̯̥̳̥̖̼̲̮̗̯̍̌̋̃̈͌͊̊̑͒̆̽̒͗̎̈̉̆́̇͑̀̔̌͆̑̂̂͊̈́̈͂̿̊̎͋̀̅͌̈̅̾̃́͆̃͊̏͑̏͌̀̄́̊̓͋̋͆̓̏̏̒̇͊͆͂̏͆̈̂͂̏̔̀͗̄̿͒̔͑̃̀̒̽͋̋͒̒̿̍́̍̒͂̂̿͌̓̅́̋̑͑̽̐̃͐̈́͗͒̆͂̈́̓͗͌͒͂̉͒͐̊̒̏͐̽̽̿̔͑͒̽̃̈́̃̊̌̓̔̂̃͌͛̈́̒͑̈́̀̆̃͛̔̆͂͂̂͊̈́͑̇̈́̽̅̈́̈́̅͌̉͌̆̅̆͗̊̊́̂͐̋̌̒̄̀͑̀͆̍̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝p̶̢̢̢̢̢̛̛̙̗̫̲̪͙̙̲͙͎̥͖̻̞͚̖̖̹͇̜̩̳̩̭͙̭̖̲̪͍̦̲̙͔̙͔̲̜̱͍̹̤̩̥̫͍̰̼͚̪͔̬͙̬̱̦̈̈̈́́̿̐͒̔̆̎̾́̐͂͊͆̀͋́̑͂̑̂̎̒̍̉̇̏̔͗̃̆̊̈́̆͐͑͗̒̇́̓̾͑̓̒͊̆̾̇̇́͂͋͌̌͐̿̌́̊̇́̚̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͓̩̣̯̜̣̙͈̳̩͙͈̝̦͕̺̘͕̜̤̖͙͑͌́̍̓̾̿̑̌͊̆̎̎̎͐͊̇͆͂̀̈́̈́͆̄͌͗͂̑̔̀̿̌̀̉̒̑͊̊͐̾́̌̈͗̔͌̓̀͐̂̊̑͐̅̎̑̌͊̈́̍́̽̒̒̏̈́͒̐̆̃̃̀̀̍̎̌̓͑͊̒́͊̍̓̏̌͑̀̈͗͊́͂̾̿̌̓̒͊͑̋̀͐̎́̽̄͐̅͊́̓͐̀̎͊̅̽́̑̊̇̎̉́̒̽̀̓̈́̽̋́͌̿̀̄̾̈̓̃̉̑̓̿̈̐̋̏̿̀͐͛̅̈́́̏͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝p̷̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̥̮̝͖̠̻̬͎̼̘̫͚͈͈̪͚̟̩̫̪̝̳̝̙͓̥͚͇͚̰̭̺̘͖̘̳̮̭̲͔̹̖͎̖̭͉̬̹͉͍̹͈̺̰̮̟̲̮̤͇̭̖̬͉͈̯̗̱̮̣̯̮͉͓͕̼͓̭̠̠͕͍͎̩̳̱̗̦͚̪͖͙̭̪̼̺̺̞̟͙͈̹͓͓̬͉̲͎̖̫̱̦̝̱̭̬̜̗̲͊̍́͑̔̉̉͆̂͒̐̓̇͂̀̏̈́͗̄͒͗̆͂̌̋͋̂́͋̉͆̈̊̏͑͒͊͒̈͌́̓̌͛̂͋̐͑͐̍͂̾̒͋͐͗́͊̿̽͛̈́̏̈͊͐̿̀̍̉͐̍̓̏̊̒̾̽̈̋̑̇̃̈́̓̊̅̓̆̄̃̾̔̔̄̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅē̶̢̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̢̛̛͇̤̣̹̰͔̮̜͎̱͈̪͕̺͚̟̮̖̣̳̖̼̠̻̰̬͕̯̭̭͕̰̼̺̳̳̟̭̳̣̺̲͔͚̙̙̮͎͚̩̳̯͍͉̫͖̪̣̱̟͈͇̟̝̳̞͚̰̘͓͖͖̫̖̼͚̮̤͓̻͙̣̮̘̜̟̙͉̗͕̹̲̣̖͖͙̳̮̙̥͖̗͕̱̺̗͉͒̒̈̄̉̊̋̈̊̌̔̍̾͛̊̈̎́͂̅̋͋̍̑̐͗̍̒̈́̌̏̓́̆́̃̌̈́̇͗̀̂̿̀̔́̈͑̈̍̊̽̈̐̀̃̈́̌̐̐̉̈̌̏̈́̎̅̌̑̿̒̉͑̆̓͑̂̎̈̃͛̈́̂̾̓̋͂͋̈́̉͂̅̃̍̄̾̌͌̈̂͋̆̔͆͊̓̇̿̀͑͊́͋̉̎̎̍̊̓̀͑̀̉̎͗́̌̐͑̉̆͊͊̏͌̽̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̸̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̞̲̻̖̗̰̝͖̱̲͍͕̗̩̣͍̳̼͇̬͙̦̻̺̪͎̜̲͕̞̺̞̞̭͚̮̠̳̞̮͍̙̹̟̦̭̼̹̘̲͇͓̫͔̺̲̞̼͇̫̗̻̘̹̘̝̩̼͙̝̪͖͔̲̝̼̫͙̩̦̥͖̦͍͓͓͈͉͈͓̦̱͇̦̬̤̫̤͇̣̼̣̪̩̹̺͔͉̫̯̤̣̰̘̫͈̺̻͓̘̺̼͙̹̹͕̠̜͙̼̼̟̰̱̼͍͕͖̖͉̲͍̦͓̙͎̺̩̬̱̦͎̺̣̦̝̭̮͖̻̳̤͇̪̭̻͇͈̳̤̪̮̦̺̝̝̲̳͎̘̘͍͎͙̬̞̗̲͕̜̘̤̯̣̥̥͇̭̮̮͎͎̩̭̥̦̫̬͔̖̭̰̭̱͍̹̭͈͓̬͇̯͖͓̹͖̺͎̪͖̯͍̥̹̱͍̪̺̰͍̥̜͚̠͚̿̒͑̔̿̌̏̂̍̎̌̉̇̌̀͌͆̏̀̓̾̈͐̍͗̈́̈́́̽̏̽͑́̀͊̅̑̿͑̊̄̏̆͂̒͑͑̔͗̓͒̾̎̾̎̀͒̊͑̔̃͛͑̾̇̄́̎̏̋͗̓͒̄̓͂̓̅̑̀̈́̓̅͆̊̋̀̌̍́̏̈́̐͂̑̀̅͌͂͋͆̈́͑̔̀̀̄͑͊̒͆̌̈́̔́̿̾̔̇̽̾̍̎̒̂̅̂͌̽̊̌̅̔͛̓͗͆̌͆͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͇͕̣͚̘̞̣͕͉̘̺͖̗̗̦͓̞̙̼̞̹̖̲̼̪̥̻͎͇̼͙͚̜̝̭̠͍̪̫̝̰͎͎̮͙̗̲͙͚̩̰̗̮̘̠̲̗͍̮̜̼̪̻̳̠͚͕̟̠̝̱̙̭̤̰̰̩̲̼͉̜̘̣̖̫̳̦̘͙͖̬͍̣͚̥̖̼̤̘̯̰̬̤͔͍̖͙̬͖̼͖̠̜̣̺̤̣̙̼̻̪̝̘̱̘̭̯͚̞̘͕̬̩̥̱͇̜̺̞̖̬͓͓͉̻̜͖̝̺͙̞̞͇͕͎̯̝͈̫̠͓̤̼͛͂̀̅̐͑͂͗̈͐̽͐̎͆͋̀͌̔̍̈́̓̓͂̊̄̿͂͐̔͊̑̏́̉̾͑̓̍̐̃̂̆̒͂̓͌̉̊͐́̾͌͂̔̍̓̈̓́́̓̉̒̃̑͒̂͂̈́̓̅̀̄̐͋͗̔̓̄͆͂̔͐͊͊̎͋̃͆͌̉̃̒̂̃͒̄͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̯̹͍̼̫͎̥͖̣̲̼̠̰̲͉̙̯̙͎̯̠̟͖̟̹͓̬͙̙̟͉͍̭͈̥͙̹̪̦͙̜̹̗̳̮̬̭̞͕̜̺̱̭͔̘͚͕̬̖̫̫̱̞͚͉̗̟͖̰̺̲̩͎͓̟̠̟̖͍̩̰̮̩̩̫̦̻̘̝͓̤͖̬͉̩̯͓̉̌́́̽͆̈́̇̍̅̐̍̓͑̄̔̒͂̏͐̈̉̐̋̄̌̊̌̋̿̃̂͊͆͐͛̌̒͆̉̑́̀̍̈͐̽̈́̋̎̍̍̌̂̌́̂̉̊͌̐̆̏̓́́̂͑́̽̈̏̉̃̔͆̈́̄͛̉́͗̅̇͐̉̿̌͆̎͗͛̌͌͋̅͋̈́͊̂͌̕͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͉͓͙̻̟̭̮̪̯̲̠̺̰̤̼͓̭̤̭͎̗͇̹̘̰̫̗̤̟̦̱̘̦̤͖̬̣̦͉̟̹̬͇̖̱̤̤̩̻̞̱̘̠̩̦̙̩̥̲̻̘͎̫̱͍͉̞̗̥̜͙͓̤̗̙̳̩̗̪̬̥̙̬̹̬̣̫͉̯̟͖͙̰̝͍̜̰̘̫̦̫̠̖̘̣̺̪̻͇͎̪͉̗̜̜͖̩̞̝͍̺̣̜̣̹̜̦̼͔̘̣͔̲̤͙̹̩̮̫̦̙̦̖̱̭̙͕̝̻̬̳̖̥̬̰͖̻̘͇͉̝̣̲͖͍̠̗̯͖̰̣͔̭̬͕̜̻͕̞̹̖̪̯̺̜̬͇̪̺̱̗̘̮̲̥͙͇͔̺̥̘̯̟͓̗̩̱̫̺͖̠̖̎̒̈́̇̾͆̇͊̍̿͋̿̑̌̇͒͆̈̆̒̍̄́̾͒̃͊̔͗̍̈̈́̈́̏̅̀̈́͒̈́́̋̀͋̿̓̅̿̉̏͛̃͒͛́̀̂̓̿̈́̃̀̉̒͌͌̿̏̈́̀́͊̌̓̓̏̋̑͂͆̔́̒͐̆͗̀̔̔́̍̃̑̀̾̒́͋͌͊̀̀̍̅͂̄̑̽̓̍̐̔͌̈́̆́͌̃̄̌̈́̀͐̀͊̔̋̓͊̅̊̂̅̊̓̈́̋̄̑̈́̓̃̓̎̉͒̆̈́̀̈́̆̌̍͆͐́̊͑̎̈́̓̎͛̋̾̀̏́̓̈͋͒̃͊̅̔͌̈́̔̈́͛́̓͋̏͑̂̊̿͑̑̂̏̾̐͒͆̄̉̊̐͋̾́̏̆̾̅̑͗͗͂̓͊̑̆̌̃̿̈́͂̐̊̆͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧͙̱̺̭͖͓̤̝̲̬̼̖̦̦̻̯͓̬͈̩̖̯͕̠̩̪͍̣̮̜̫̗͕͉̜̟̯̜͓̺̝̘̙͍̭̖̖͉̝͓̳͇̗͈͕̺̺͎͍̠̩̳̜̻̙̗̦̩̼̪͉̩̮͇͍̞̹̫͇͇̞͔̩̹̩͉͍̪̫͎̤̮̯͉̬͈̬̰͙̱̩͇͇͈̱̼̱͇̫̟̠̦̮̩̟̺͚͇͇̫̙̟̞͓̪͙̲̩̣̜͓̥̞̱̲̲͍̳̯̤̮͓̫̖͎̪͈͉͚̫̞͈̻̘̰̪͕͈̹̞͈̦̻̼̲̱͚̗̞̺̗͙̮̝̯̻̹̻͇͍͓͕͍͉͓̣͉̜͂̏̀͂̓͑̉̃͆̈́͐̋͋͂͊̎̏̍͛̑̿̃͌̒̄̓̒̇̉͐̑̂͑̾̐̆͊̉̒̇̓̃̀̈́̏̂͛̀̿͌̈́͋̒̾̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̛̲̖͔̫̝͉̻͍͎̗͎̭͎̭͖̣̗̺̥̣͚̤̙̟͓̬̪͉̱̟͇̜͍̠͚͔̭͕̭̜͔͚̗̩̙͕̮̤̭̭͇̞̠͎͚̰̹̭̜̦̬̼̦͖̤̤̜̫̮̦̱̞̯͕̱̻͕̗̦̤̩̪̤̪̻͍̘̻͈͓͕̬̤̞͖̗͉̖͎̲̩̦̯̻͉̰͓̬̗̼̳̝͕͉̰͔̥͓̤̮̱̫̝̻͕̰̯̣̣͙͍̫̭̼̬̠͕̝̼̫̩̝̗̤̰͓͈̲̫͉̟̥̟͖̤̗͔̤̼̤͕̦̫̼̗͕͍͙̫̹͕̠̹̹̯̥̗̤͚̩̞̠̘̦̘̻͚̳̬̙̣͎̭̤͙̝̱̩̱̱͙̘̣͇̪̦͎̖͓̪̞̟͈̳͙̙̦͉̤̘̝̜̝͓͇̫̟͇̤͓̻͔͙̗͍̣̭̹̪̗̱̝͎̬̬͖̩̦̰̮̘͈̏̆̌͛͆̇͋̅̇͋͛͆̃̏̈́̃̒͒̑́́͒̃̽̿̍̇̾̀̊́͋̃́̋͊͑̊̑̽͌́̇͌̿͗̓̔͗͒̋͑̈́͐͋̀̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̡̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͕͍̝̤̱̩͉̝̝̤̪̮͈̤̺̭̳͙͍̪̩̲͙͔̖̱͈̤̣̮͖̤̹͈̟͕̬̝̻̫͕̮͛̅̾̈́̒̿̄̒̏̾̐͌̐̉͑̅̔͊̑̿̿͌̊̓͑̌̄̂̋̅̈́͋̎̿̈́͐̑̊́͒͛̐̉͗̒̾͗̀͊͛̔̒̄̀̂̿́͒͆̉̔̌̈̈́͂̽́̉͊͑̎̎̏͌̋̔̔̀̅͌͊̔̔͆̋̑̾̋̔̅̌̒̓̂̀́̏̈́̉͐͑̀̅̋͌̇̉͊͗̿̔̓̈̈̍͛̓̃̿̂͛́̉͆͛̈́̎̄̆̌͛̆͆̂͐̅̏͗͂̈́́̀̇͆͐̉̉̑͐͂̓́͗̇̾̂̊̄̈́̈́͗̒̉͐̀̎̾͌̎͂͛́̍̈̈͑́͛̀́̉̔̅̄͌́̍͐̇̌̀̆̊́̌̾̅̃́̾̉̾̆́̆̓̋͗͊̈́̆̀̎́̏͗̇̿̓̈̋̃̃͌́̉͌͆̉̑͌́͑́͆̿̊͌̃̍̌̿̈́͛̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̛͓̮̹̯͎͇͓̙͉̻̬͚̮̺̫̟̘͓̦͕̖̥͎̩̪̘͉̳̦̞̝̪̼̖̫͉̰͔̺̪͙̤̥̩̻̖̳̭͓̞̤̦̟̜͔̰̼̣̼̲̳̻̖͉̠̯͚̟̯̦͍̝̹̗̗͓͍̳̬̹̹͎̲͚͕̜̖̞̬̼̤̰͍̲̦̹͓̤̤̩͈̼̣̣̦̠̖͉̟̥̠̝̰͈̳̱̜̱̺̯̺̺̼̠̪̘̮͇̦̩̺̬̟͙͎͓̥͙̬͇̞̞̖̻͚͚͔͔͕̯̭̜̭̮͚̳̬̥̙͈̝̰̣̲͙̲͇̫͓̖̺̣̤̟̘̳̣̜͔̹͚̙̻͔̯͍̜̫͕̰͈̻̱̺̟̞̝̜̺̟̲̦͑̃͊̒̀̑̎̍͊̈̋̇̐̈́͋̈̎͊̾̌̕͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅf̵̧̡̧̨̡̢̛̩̣̝̫̖͎̰͎̫̥̮̯͖͈̣̗͍̪̥͓̦͈̤̳̻̣̩̪̲̮͕̞̙͔̰̱̤̳̻̱̺͈̦̣͙̙̙̖̥͕͙̺͎͙̭̲̥͚̜̬͈̺͓͉͑̈͌̏̀̋͗̽̈́̎̀̀͒̓̀̈́̔̃͗̐̏͋̊̈́͋̅̌́͛͗̏̀̂̿̆̂̈́̍̅̎̀̂̅̄̎͆͐̏͑̊͌́̈́̉͗̑̒̈̿̈́̽̊̎̏̈́̾̈́̄̔̊̾̀́̈́͊́̈̍͐͒̽͛͌́̂̈͊̍͆͆̂̑̂̊̓̅͂̀̏̓̉̇̑̉́͊͋̍̊̓̇̂̊͑̏̋̈́̎̔̏̈́̓͐̈́͋̎̍̍͛͆͊͗̄̿̎̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̵̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̢̛̖͇͎̼̘͔̥̬̝͚̼̯̗̦̙̖͍͓̮̹͖̲̳̩͕̭̲̲̥̣̯̣͍̻̠̞̮̜̼̘̫͈̘̩͖̺̝͓̪̖̻̹͉͍̟̳̬̟̯̬̮̻̞̦͔͙͎̺̙̭͇͖͖̰͈̳̜̲̤͓͔̲̹̲͈̱̲̮̟͍̮͚̻̰̤̙̺͉͖̬̠̭̞̗̪̗̥̗̺̭͕͍̱͇͉̭͉͎̲̻̩̜͍̲̝͔͎͙̜̹̳̦̮̘̭̲̜̣͍͙̘͓̠̬̟͉̦̞̖̙̺̔̆̽̓̂̇͒̓̽͛̇̐͐̉̀̒́̔̈́̑̾̂̾̈͛̇͗̄̾͑̈̒͌̅̒̂͛͛̎͋̑̿͂́̅͌̽͑̎͆͑̈̿̀͊̽̈́̀̓̃͑͆̀͂̈̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅģ̵̧̢̢̛̛̛̰͕̺̟̱͕͕̝͇̤̣̬̯́͌͆̈́̍̈́̑͋̂͂̒̎̍̄͌͊̓́̈́̽̍̽̆͑̇͑̃͗̏͂̆̅̉̊̈́͌́̈́͐͋̓́̓̽̈́̃͊̌̃͂͒̈́͗̑̐̒̃̇͒̆̓̑́͆̄̍̆͊̇͂̎̐̈́͒͑̓̍̂̒͗̽̊̎̾͗̃͗̿̄͋͛̂̀̈̅̀͑̀̽̋̌͆̾̀͂̽̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ú̶̧̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̨͚̝̱̩͎̼͍͉͖̮̳̪͇͎̤̳̥̹͉͇͕̯̬̖̰̰̣͔͍̯̰͉͎̲̺̟̞̠̪̥͎̰͙̘̤̻̤̬͚̲̼̼͖͓̣̮̦͖̞̬̞̠̳͕̦̻̞͈̩̥͉̫̪̤̝̲̬̼̩̤̩̜͇̠̲͈̗̣̖̬͇͙̥̣̣̜͎̟̻̼̖͕͔̹̻͖͇͓͔̯̱͚̭̗̯̖̌̾̄̂͋̐͐͐̇̐͌̾̐̏̈́́̃̀̂͋̑̌̌̽̓́̒̒̏̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅr̸̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̖̝͖̟̮̫̖̻̠̖̹̳̙̘͓̗̗̯͎̘̲͍̥̩̫͇͍̺̗͔̳̳͕̮̦̘̞̫̠̺̜̻̥̟͕̪̥̙͚̥̼̠̬͙̰̪̪͕̜̯͎̱̪̗̲̦͇̞̮͔͔̳͉̫̱̰̠̪͉̜̭͇̪̬̯͚͚͍̥͇̙͉̝̲̟̣̻͙̱̼̗̖̝̫̫̪̣̳͉̝͓͓̞͗̓̄̉͊̏͜ͅͅȩ̷̨̧̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̩̫̩̘̪̺͚͓̩͎̤̯̫̬̮̳̯̖͖͉͔̰͓͓͉̦̝̮̠͍̗̹̻͈̯̪̳̟̯̝̥̦͇͇̤̭̯̩̭̫̤͍̩͉̪̻̘̘̼̣͕̺̲͉̠͚̺͇̋͂̐̃͑̍̉̉̍̐͑̑̊̐͗̓̀͌͋̅́̌̇́̾͊̃̄̊̽̉̉̒͗͐͛̒̔̒̒̎̍̆̑̂̍̈̉̈͗̌̌̾̓̀̒̎́͆̽̑̈́͗̄͐̓̽͌̎̂̓̇̎̈́̍͑̿͋̆̈́̈́̓̑̃͊̎̐͋̉̈́͑͆̽̔̀̉̐͗̈̾̐̄͂͋̅̀̌̂̈́̊̊͌̉̂̊̒̉̂̔̑̒̾̈́̿͐̈̔͛̾͌͂̈́͊̾̊̆̏̽̂̈́́͗͗͗̇̀̽͋͆͗̍͂͂̎́̿͗̀̊̿̌̀͐͌͂̉̓͒́̀̏̈́͆̈́͂͑͊̒̈́̈̌̅̔̈́̈́̽̊̅͗̓̐͆͂̂̑̃̃̋͛̍͆͗̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅḑ̵̧̢̢̨̨̧̹̝͈̦̥͚͇̗͓̝̠͉̖͍̯̱̤̠̺̼̯͔̖̲̞̝̹̻̭̫̖̳̖͙͉̦͎̜̲͚̥̯̮͎̥̪̘̯͈̫͙̘̯̣̱̝͔̤̘͔̯̳̺̱̦͕͔̖͓͙̉̾̚̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̭̯̬͔͖͍̺̟͚̫͙̺͔̠͎̟̠̳̠̯̤͍̤̹̞͕͉̫̻̩̺͚͎̰͈̫̝͈̬̻̮̯̹͎͇̹̭̰̘̪̤͈͕͖̝̫͙̮̥̝̱̮͎̯̫̰̝̯̖͖͓͚̦̩̱̹͙̦͎͍͙̜̜͉͎͍͈͓̬͕̦̪̖̺̩̫̲̖̺̼͍̦̬̟͇̞̮̲̹͖̰̫̬̣̝̫͖̰̝̞͈͔̻̬̻̩̳͚̻̪͚͙̣̞̼̜̦̮͉͇̱̰̰̥͕̹̖̪̻̪̮͔̳̟̮͙̟̞̭͍͔̺̞̥̥͓̻͖͕̞̭͍̞̯̰̭̬̤͓̫̺̹͓̭̪̖̞̮̳͖͕̬͍͓̯̥͎̣̝̖̣͖͖̝̦͓͙̓̄̽̈́̆̀̍̒͛͒͑̑̓̒̿̏̆͊͗̐̇̑̊́̎̂͑͐̏̋͗͋̔̔͛͆̿͛̉̏̃̎̀̀̉̈́̈́̽͐̅̀͂͊̈́͂̍͑̍̆̊̈̾̐͊͆͋͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̛̛̛̛̛̘̯̫͖̱͙̭̪̂̄̀͗͗̅͂̎̓͊̑͂̐͗̓̿̔̋̽͒͋͊̐́̋͐͐̃̎̎͆̾̋̀͐̽̎͆̓̀͂̐̂͒͋͌̿́͌̄͌̈́̑̄̎͐̅̑͌̈́̆̓͑̿̆̉͊̉͌̿͐̌̔̋̆͋̑́̃̆͛̈̋͋̍͋̽͋̽̃͑̏̋̋̆̌͂̊͆͛̽̀̂́̿́̈́͌͐͒̒͒̈́̅̑̿͊̄̿̒̍̃͒̂̄̓͗͒͒̈́̿͂́̓͒́̄̾̑̑̎̋̎͑͌̈̊̐̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ư̵̡̢̡̧̨̢̧̛͖̱̫̘̦̗͉̘͓͍͉̝̟̝̩̘̳͙̳̭͍̫͉͕̯̻̝͉̱͍̻̭͙̞̺̠͇̤̤̰͎͉͖̺̻̜̯̼̟̜̩̖̥̲̣̯͇̹̥͚̦̱͉̭̦͈͍̫̲̺̣̙̦̳͔̥͖͚̳͖͎̰̲͚̼̺̞̝̝̦̙̖͉̣̻͕͉̟͕̺̱̘̪̬̩̥̹̼̣̯͕̲͍͙̰̹͓͎̤͎̻͉̰̮̤̩͕̭̰̗̘͚̘̜͇̣̤͇̺̫̆́͒̆͐̉̄̌́̔̒̂͒̃͒̎͌͆̽͑̃̈́̈́́̾̓̒̽̊͆̍̒́̎͑̂͆̾̀̉̾̿̊͌̈́̑̓̐̓̒͗̓̓͐̀̈́̈́̀̑̋̊̌͛͒̾̋̍̐͋̄̏͑̈̌͐͋̀̏̇̆͊́͋͋̿̈́̈́͗̏͆̍̽͛̊̀̈́̾͐͂͒̀̈́̈͐̃̅̈́͊́̓͂̑͆̄̒̐̓̅̓̆̏̀͐͑̊̿́͗̎̆̂͛͆̆͌͛́̀͐̑́̂́͑̃̒́͐̊̍̅̔̔̿̀͌͋̔̿̈́͋̈̏̅́̅͗̄͗̈́̾͛̔̏̐̇͛̈̓̓̊̏̇͂̽͊́͛̐̇̊̓̏̾̉͋̐̂͂͂̐̆͒̈́̄̅̀̂̊͗̍̀͐̀̔̓̄̀͊̓͑̓̏͌͒̓͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅṯ̵̢̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̡͍̫̖̻̼̲̭̰̱̹͉̭̳̖̰̜̠̝̫̱͇̮̟̫̝̭͇͉̱̰͈̮̙̟͓̫̭̰͉͇̳̼͇̠͇͔͕̪͎͈͙̱̮͓̤̟͎̞̰̹̙̯̗̳͓̜̩̦̠̫͕̭̖̪͕̣̤͕̩͓̙̪̫̦͖̘̱̼̼̝̹̥̟̮̥̱̲͍̮̥̫͎͙̻̤̗̝̣̫͚̫͓̰̹̪͚͙͙̲̰̣̪̻͔͔͕͓̖̖͎̳͖̫̝̳̼̪̖̹͎̭͚͔̯̱̫͈͔̬̟̦̰̠̘̭̘̣̖͇͔̥̬͙̭̩̥̩͖̻̰̙͖̙̰̣̹̫̘͚̖̩̳̣̟̙̙̲̮͕̼̱̝̫̖̭̬̱̮͖̳̤̦̖͈̦̝̮̳̰̬͚͕̦̞̫̤̟̘͊̄̊̓̎͛̃̏͗̉̒̏̓́̿̋̅̉̃̀̾̿̓̂͑̈́̎̇̌̀͒̈́̈̓̒̎͌́̔̾͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̣̻͉̣̻͙͉̗͇̻͖̫͙̱̮̰̩̥̟͖͎̯̱͔͎̟̹̜̰͚̩̘̥̱̝͔̳̤͈͚̯̥̺̬̻͖̮͔̱̦̠̖̼̲̩̬͈̥̳̭̲̘͔̼̪͓̯̜̪̺͎̮̞̱̻̘̣̟͇̥͙͓͔̼̪̭̟̠͍͎͖͍͙̠̲̼̲͚̟̭̞̟̞͇̜̠̝̮̤̫̞̗̲͚͉͎̼͇͍̫͉̻̠̱̼̮̟̼͚͚̬̹̜͕̤̘̯̙̖͍̰̪̙̘͇͍͚͎̩̘̤͙͙̮̬̠̱͇͎̬̫̟̥̗͉̱̭̰̤̬͕̗̭̲͖̹̠̟̯̱̘̫͇͇̼̰̘͔̗̙͎͈̟̖̪̠͉̠̖̘͖͍͚̺̙͎̥͚̼̜̖̰̜̤̦̜̠̯̪͎̃͂̑̊̑̉͊̀̓̈́̓̉͒̎̿͒̏͋̊̇̒̋̈͊̑̓̿̽͌͊̓̋͋̓͂̎̊̽̉̒͑̎͑͌̃̒̊̐̀͌̍̒̌͗̈́̽̐̑̄͗̿͗̉̿̒̂̉͛̋̇̉͌̽̈́͆̀̓̓͂͋̐̄̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̡̧̢̧̨̡̛̛͓̙̬̫͍̖̼̹̝̳͓̫̜̪̮̝̠̪̲̩͖͓̳̯̬̱̯͓̥̹̭̺͓̺̝̞̟̹͇̦͔̻̹̣̜̖̰̪̪̤͍͍͎̫̯͉̰͈͕͚̣̪̲̪͙̳̩̪̟̲͍̲͈͚̮̱̰̫̝͍͉̟̤͙͈͎̮̹̖̞̺̹̙̺͖̭̖̣͙̠̞̞͕̩͖̥̙̲̪͈͓̙͇̖͖̻̰͇̪̰͕̲̬̖̹̠͔͚̝̼̭͍̹̘̙͇͔͚̰̯̘͙̺͖̠̣̫͍͚̠̱͍̞̦̘̠̪̖͉̺͕̻͓̖͖̜͗͐̏͒̀̔̅͑̔̍͋̑̀̓̈̓̐̆̐͛͌̒̅͌̍̏̏͂̅̆͆̎̀̋͐̔͑͊͛͑̃̆̀̑̃̇͆̐́̈̈́̄̄̏̉̈̏́̐̈́͛̌͂̂͑̈́́́̀̑́̓̓̏̓̎̋̿͋̍͗͑̉͊͌͂̿͆̀̊̃͌͆͋̋̈́̑̄͊̾͗̓̓̐̾̔̍̿̏͆͋̈́̊̾͊̄͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅo̷̡̢̡̧̟̩͓͕̥͈̱̫̱̺̥͔͍͖̮͔̪͓̓̉͋̍͊̽̎̏̃̑̆̌̆̓́̍̍̒̈̐͒̂̊̍̍̍̔͊̓͆̆̚͘͜͜͠m̵̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̳͎̞̫̩̺̙̠̘͔̮̦̪̱̹̻̜͙̣̗̰͇͙̼̣͔̟̟̘̭͈͇̞͖̟̜̺͇̖̭͔̹̼͔͔͇͇̼̲̱̯̠͍͈̺͈͈̜͖̰̰͕̲̱̹͇̥̭̤͎̺͎̞͓͍͙̗͈͉͚͇̻͕̬͙͇̬͍̟̥͖̭̠̰̟̥̣̫̟͍͉͓̹̰̲̥͍̱̮̻̺̮̫̺͉̫̼̤̞̙̮̠̱͖̫̹̥̱̣͉͓̟͔̙̠͕̟͖̙̬̤̫̤̲̞̬̘͔̗͎͓̱͓̙͙̤̙̥̟̠̺͓̯̠̮͍̥̼̝̹͔̻̭̞̜̮̼͚̺͙̭̬̩͕̳͔̜͕̳̳̖̹̖̘̥̲͕͓̠͙̞͓̳͚̝͈̙͎̪̫̲̰̺͍̝̤̠̬̯͔̪̪̣̣͓̜͈͕̭̰͈̹̪̺̳̥͔̠̙̫̲͓͍̪̩͖͚̦̖̟̳̳̯̍̽́̈́̋͛͑̍̄̑̂̓̍͛̇͑̃͑͛͌̾͊͒͒̍́̽̽̆̾̓͂͂̃̿̔̋͑̔̃͑̃̊̈́̓̽́̓͛̔̅̌͛̏̌̑̽̈́͂̉̏͂̊̃͗̅͑̄̏̍̾̈̈̑̈̎̄̈͗̉̅̾́͌͌́̀̑̍͋̓́̉͌͌̂̊͒̍̂̊̃̏͆͌̇̒̋́̓̐̀̉́͌̔̾́͆̏̈́̿͋̎̃̈̅̀̂̍͐͌̾̄̂̾͊́͆͗̑̊̈̀̈̆͊̋͛̾͊͂̉̉̽̔̆͗̂̈́̊͒̄̍͂͋̏̏̈̇̾̑̌͒̅̇́̈͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̸̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̘͖̭̘͓̻̝̪̤̜̗̯̦̭̝̤̭̳̞̺̗̝̮̻̫̟͕̭̭̮̖̣̞̱͔͉͍̦̜̜̗̳̘̖͕̜͙͚̼͔̦͔̥̞͈̲̲̣͉̠͚͈̠͔̺̻͔̻̰̘̯̞͖͕͍̦̤̹̤̹̭͉͙̺̙̯͔̗̟̲̝̟̫̫̱̱̦͖̜̤̹̤̪̪͖͚̞̰̬̹͓̹̣͓͈͕͈̙̯͚͕̟̘̖͎̮͎͔͇͍̫̯̙̠̥̦̪͍̼͎̲̹̼͚͙̰̘͖̜̜͔̤̲̩̟̻̠̼̙͙̪̻͉̩̥̩͓̯̹̳͔̼̬̦̬̮̦͎̻͓͉̤̬̫̬̙̬̠̱͓̲̜̼̩̥̫̽̎͂̎̈̀́̆͒̀̈́͆̌̔̀̌̃̆́͊̊̿͂̂̅̊̀̈́̀̂̏̈́̈́̂̑̈͐̍̎̌̋͗͗͌̀̔̈́̑̄͑̀̽͐̋̄̄͛̓̽̽̀́̃̌̈́͊̋͐̽̍͂̋̓̊̈́̈͋̆̃̌̎͒̇̋̓͊͆̇̆̈́̒̃̒̈͛̈̅̀̑̆͆̇́̆͌̍̐̿̌̓͐́̉̄͛̽̋͆̌̄̅̇͑̄̇̍̍̾̑̊̑̑̂͐̈́̈́̄̄̇̌̌͊̂͌̓̏̀̔̓̉̃͌͗͋̂̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̟̤̯̭̻̹̭͔̜͕̦̠͙̘̹̩̮̰̪̺̳͓̫̹̘̱̼̱͎̘͍̹̱̟̼̟̩͕̟̠̲̙̬̫̬͙̣͇͎̬̩͉̪͙̹͕̪͚̞̮̻͔̤͙̩̟͕̗̙̖͙̩̲͎̼̘͍̠̻̜̮̮͚͓̯͇̣̭̳̳̬͈̖̻̹̰̳̮͖̟̳͖̝̥̪͎̞̫̣̯͎̼͙̯͈̯̼̤̞͔͓̠͖̦̺̜̝͉̫̹̱̫͈͈̜̼̝̙͙̞̟̤̲̗̲̳̹͙̥̘̭̲̩͍̣̮̬̫̙͓͙̙̩̳̥̤̜͕̖͎͖̲̦̼͇̘͖̤̗͙̻̹̬̟͕̲̭̙̤̜̗̮͍̩̪̺͎͉̞̥̫̲͇͇͇̻͚͕̗͎̗̠͈͕͉̼̖͈͇͔̱̜̖̙̩̺̫̣͚̟̻͓͚̭̥̮̼͉͈̬̤̬͔̤͎̱́̇͛͒̏̀̽͛̀̂̿̿̊̈͑̽̑̆̆͌̅̽̐̈́̎̾̅̑̈́͑̓̒͂̉̂̅̇̌̄̈́̅̈́̀͒͗̑̑̏͋̇̈̑̔͊̏͌͆̊͑̎͒̏̋̉̋̂͂̏̐͌̈͆̌͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̲͚͔̞͓̝͕̩̙̫̻̙̯͕̥̦̫̱͍͎͎̬̟͉͇̠̠̘̥̲̹͖̪̝̯͉̰̪̬̣̥̪̘̭̙̙̹̩̗̭͍͓̘̰͖̬̮͖͙̼̳̳̦̦̰̭̪̯͎͙̤̖̻̝͇̠̙͉͖͍̼̯̥̪͔͓̙̫̺̲͙͓͚̰͉͓̻̫͙̗̱͍̜̭̪͙͕̬̳̯̹̗̟͉̘̳̥̣̜̲̻̥̹̣̤̬͇̗͓͎̫̺̼͚̱͔̲͓͇̠͖͔̒͆̄̉̍́͗̉̊͛́̊̆͋̈͐̐͌́̓̇͗̔̿́͆̀͛͑̊͂͛̅̔̐̃͊̾̓̾̀̉̃̃́̈́̋̆̾͂́̈́̽̀͊͆̒̑͐̌̂͐̽̊͌͒̌́̈́̈́̍͒̈̇̍̃͗̑͒͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̡̨̧̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̞̮̲͔̤̖̣̼̜̤͖̝̘̜̻̬̯̘̖̳̹̱̙͉̦̗̼͈̫̱̣̩̻̘͎̤̼̩̯̥͔̟̹̮̜͔̝͖̫̠̦̜͎̹͇͕̣̲̺̖̭͔̲̭̱͚̗̩̼̭͔̹̝̝͇̳̳͚̙̮͙͎͕̗̟͍̭͙̜̝̳̻̝̼̫͔̬͈͙̺̥̜̻̞̥͎̖̬̾̊͒̈̑͑͐̿̾͌̐̈̆̾̓͐̎̉̀̐͊͗̓͊̈́͑̓̓̋̅͛̊̇͒̉́̒̿͊̀͌͌͋̉̀͑̉̒̑͑̂͂̔͑̈́̉͋͗̐̈́͂̽͛̓́̂̅͒͑͆̄̿̈́̅͌̐̑͒͊̉̌̃̾́̓͆͒̐̋̃̆́̓̈͛̿͗̀̔̈́͗̄̾̀͌͌̈́͐̈́̾̾̉̊͌̿͆̆͆̂̓̓̔̈́̽͑̌͛̈́̍́̏̈̒͐̂͗̏̀͗͆́̂́̐͆̾̊͌̒͛͌̈́̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅņ̸̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̪̪̗̩̱̻͓͎̮̟̭͍̣͖̻͍͇͖̞̝̹̯̣̭͖̲̞̖͕̺̰̪̠̘̗̹̥̭̥̩͇̗͙͖͉̜̰͔̳̮̱͖͓͙̣͚̦͖͖̪̫̱͍̗̟̹̠̺͖̭͖̱̥̣̰̣̮̪̠̞̤̪̯̳̹͙͉͔̭̯̫̝̱̤̜̫̦̥̖̖̻̞̫͍͙̹̫̼͍͈̤̯͕̣̰̹̤̖̯̞̻̰͇̻̼̼͍̺͉͔̹͎̱͎̲͉̺̫͓̝̹͉̪̰̮̪̼̯͕̥̮̞͉̳͓͖͓̣̥̟̻͎̗̲̻͉̙͖̩̱̖̙̜̳̝̩͖̭̳̱͚̫͎̘̤̦̭̰̞̣͕̲̦͕͓̱̥̦͕͓̟̩̳̱̻̱̮͇̔̆̍́́͗̽́̍̐̒̈́̀̅͛̓̽́̈́͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅg̷̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̭̦̣̖̯̲͉͚͖̬̩͈͖͎̙̙͈̯̘̝̻̭͔͔͕̬̮͇̫̱̺̯̦̦̞̺̗̺̳͕̹̗̭͕͔͙̙͓̼̠͕̦̜͖̟͙̺̺̟̰͖̟̺͇͉͈̣̠̹̘̼͓̲͔̭̱̼̭͇͚̖̟̞̲͇̮̘͈̤̣̲̫̣̙̹͖̞͍͚̞͎̝̲͎̹̩̜͖̰̝̣̝̤̟̲̻̤̝̒̀̑͋̊̐̉̑͋̂͑͒̊̀͐̾̇̀̓͗̊͗́̉̓̔̉͌̌̀̈́͊̈́̍̅͑͆̉͒̍̅̐̔͑̍͒́̔̅̍̈́̉͑͛̌̄̈̀̈́̿̈́̈̀́͌̈́̂̽̓̉̈́̍̾͐͛̇́̋̊̏͑̇̅͌̊̄́̉̋̓̽͋͌̍̈́̀̓̇́̋̽͐̓́͗̈́̈́́̈́͋̈́̓͌̒͆̎̑̂͗͂̒̆̈́̃̿̃͗̏̍͛͛̽͐͐̉̄̐̈́͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͖̱̣͖̳̱͍̳̝̳͙̠̼̯͍͇̤̭͎͖̹̰̗̮̞͖̟̠̰̟̹̺̤̯̟͉̗̼̖̖̭͇̮̰̱̫͍̘̖̫͎̞͕̲͔͚͉͎͎̘̗̣͎̩̝̺̙̘̘͕̖͉̟̪̱̯̮̹̹̞̭̬̪͙̮͚̦̝̙̙̭͉͚͔̼̬͈̗̫͕͔̣͕̮̥͚̦̺̰̞̤̜͙͉͓͚̩̣̯͖̱̹̳̣̭̞͔̦͖̣̩̤̩̱̙̱͙̘̝̳̳͔͕̙̘̱̬͙̜̥͉̑̅͌̇̈́̐͋͌̑̓̔̾̓̆͒̍͗̓̓́͆̾́̑̆̽͛͋͆̓͆͐̔̿̒͋́̌̈́́́͒̉͐͆́̋̽̅̈́̒̿̿͋͋̌͐́̿͐͒̓͊͒́̏̈̈́̆͗́̑͑̃̔̀̿̍͐̐̈́͆͋͗̐̇̽́̌̑̓͋͛̑̎́̑͗̊̾̐͋̈́̊̑̀̈́̇̓͑̇̏̎̏̈́̋̑̌̽̌̃͋̅̑̀͒͆́̂̉̇͒͗̆͆̏͆͒̋̄͒̆̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̳̥̣̥̜̖̺͎̦̙̮͙̖̩̹̜̥͉͖̯̜̮̥͇̥͔̙̜͙̞͔͖̱̝͓̟̜̻͕̭̖͕̪̯̞͙̪̘̯̤̮̬̯̜̞̙͍̱͍̞̟̮̺͍̰̠̮͉̜̟͙͍̤͓̲̤͉̱̪̳͖͈͔̺̲̖̝̱̙̪̱͚̼̖̝͎̜̝̻̝̞͇̻̲̱̼̹͓̗̜̮͎̞̻̹̬͕̼̮̼̣̗̺̜͔͖̹̭͉͖̥̃̀͑́̓̉̒͒̽̂̽̑̎̉͋͒́́̈́̋̓̓͆̃̔̆̏͋̋̇̈́͛͑̀͌̆̑̀̓͆̍̆̈́̇̃̈͋͂̉̉̾̌̒͑͊̿̏̂̅͒͒̈͂̽̀͒͑͐̓͊͂̍̂̄̑̋̆̋̀̆͗̈́̇̉̂͐̃̑̽̋̊̊́͆̑̒̉̄͂̽̅͑̑̀̓̾͑̄̆̌̂̀̈͆͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅI̴̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͈̹̩̠̱̱͍̯̮̼͓̺̬̫͉̫̹̤̥̦͚̖̩̻͈̣̰̰̦͇̱̜̦̙͈̲̹̠̗͉͇̱̰̦͖͇͙̣͓̝͉̭̦̤̺̼̩̹͎͖̺̟̥͇͉̝̹͈̠̠͎̟̬̞͔̲͖̱̻̮̟̱̯̩̼̖̟͇̮̖̘̗̱͇͓̹̻̹͕̻̼͇̖͓̗͔̹̱̳̠̬̤̭͚̠͉̣͕̦̜͔̣̦̘̟͍̬͍͉̖͙̳͚͔̺̙͓̗̠̪̼̠̖̦̞̼̰͖͇̬̼̲̪̱͖͓̫͉̜͈͉̗̫̗̦̻̺̻̜͍̜̥̩̬̦͔̦͖̭̮̩͈̹̩̦̯̥̪̘̜͇̟̻̖͈̦̫̲̣̙͍̭̗̺͍̝̩͍͍̬̥͕̪̤̞̱̗̠̻̺̩͙̹̼̼̻̮͍̣̜̝̣̩̖̠͍̖͙̰̺̤͓̺̞͉̦͐̈̍̀͌́̈́̄̐͊͆̐̐͛̐̉̄̇̊̈́͑̂́̓̉͛̊̃̔̇̂̈́̽͐͛̈́͗̈́̒̈̿̒́̈́̽͊͆̑͊̊̑̌̾̐͂̏̿̀̈́̈́̐̈̌͆̎̓̈́́̐̐̎͑̐̄̏͋̐́̊͆̏̀̊̐̈́̐͐̋̊̿́͌̿̄̽̉̌̇́̂̓̊́̈̑͂̄̆̈͒̈̉̾͌̑͗̑̋̈́̎̂͑́̐̅̀͋́̏̈́̓́̊͛͛̃̽̌̈́̃̓̿͋͋͗̃̑̔͋̅̒̀̈͐̍́̀̎͗̾̑̂̏͑̈́̏̑̒͂̍̈́̓̔͌̉̅͗̈͌̓́̏̄̒͛̎̄̍̈̄̏̀̔͐͗̾͂̓̈́̒̽̒̑̽̌̀̌́́̃̆̒́̃͌̌̍̀́̒̏̀̎̋̇̈́̓̆̓̂̔̈́̉͛͒̒̐̀̋̎̈́̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̜̞̟̫̼̹̘̻͚̙̱̥͇͖̳͔̦̰͚̤̜̳̖͎̻͔̲̻̟̮̭͖͓̥̫̳̭̯͖̳͈̲̠̥̣͈͎͔̟̞̪̜̜͚̟̰̙̖̜͈̜̹̦͔̠̯̬̠̻̘̮̠͇̯̠̤̩̝̦̜͖̳̫̹̖̼̝̘̯̪̝̱̖̥̞̥̲̩̘̗͚̱̙͎͓̘̹͎̬͈̱̣͓̲̰͈̫̲̗̲͔̝̽̐͗̈́̔͒̏͂̋̅͊́̍́̏͛̈́̂̆͛̂̃̈̀̍͒̌̑̀̔̾̈́̐̊̓̌̋̐̈́̃̑̓̔̾̀́̒̈́̄̋̿͂̈́̉͋̀͒̍́́̌̈͌̓̾́̉̾̽̊̔͐̇̏͂̄̉̾̊̓̍́̓̐̏̄̈́̈́̈́̈͗̆̀͊̈́̃̑̂̾̈́̆̎̆̔̿̈́̔̊͋̈́̂̃̀̅̂͐̉̐̒͐͛́̅̋̽̓̔̓̆̈̉̈́̆̈́̊̈͋͊͌̇̐̍̿͊̂̽̐̇̍̓̋͌́̅͂͗̍̂͐̂̃̏͐͆͐̄̀̓͐̈́̓̀̀̈́̿̈́̈́̅̌̅̉̾̆̊̊̈́͗̃̈́͑́̂̉͂́̀̑̓̏͊̃͒͛̆̄͑̉̍̌̈́̓̎͌̿̈̍͐̿̈̉́͒͆̌̌̈́́̉̾̓̃̔̏̐̑́̏̐́̓͆̀̆͋̓͗̉̑̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅṭ̵̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̟͙͇͎͕̙̤̝̱̝͕̤͇̞͍̟͇͚̺̲̪̖̮̣̝͇̻͕͕̗̲͕̗͎̰͓͇͉̩̠̯̩̦̲̖̯͂̎̌̒͗̊̒̄̉̈́̌̀́̓́͋́́̿͒̔̒̈̀̐͋̑̓̃̂͛̏̉̎̈̊̃̌̽̔͊͋̉̔̌̋̈͆͛́̅͆̎̄͋̇͂̒̈́̾̆̌͐̆̓͊͐̏̒͛͆̈͗̌̎̎̿́̄̃̉̈̿̂͛̍̒̇̑̀̆̈́̿̿̅̅̍͐̔̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅh̴̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̯̬̩̟̻̟̳̬̻͚̬͚̲̤̥͓̜̪͙̜̜͚̜̣̻̻̮̠̲̖̠̟͔̩̖̤͙̦̟͍̥̪̹͉͙̱̠̘̥̙̰̤̪̞̗̟͉͓̻̪̱̺͙͈̤̞͈̗̯͉̪̪̖̖̫̞̰̦̭̤̹̤̯̳̭̘̠͙͖̬̻̬̖̯̬̠͚̝̦̺̙̘͎͈͖̭̱̲̖̗̝̣͙̝͉̮̫͈̙̳̺̠̞͓̱͈̝͈̺̬̗̮̫͍̪̬̯͓̙̱͍̼̱̞̠͇̫̦̘̣͚͖̼͇̹̭͈̰̘̱̺̪̲̪̦͓̭̺̟̞̟̘̠̳̩̼̞̳͓͙̦̞̬̺̖͓̝̱͖̠͍̜͚͇̮̹͚͙̼͚͚̤̘̙̟̘̤͎͇̟̘̤̘̰̹͓̱̘̦̘̲͈͚̟̮̝̥̜̲͈̗̤̟͖̠̲̪͖̤̝̩͔͖̣̜̗̱̲͒̄̽̋͊̆̆̀̅̂̅̀̃͊̇̉͆͐͆̇̾̔̍̽̈̋̿̑͒̎̌̔͂̈̽͂͂̄͊͂̔̆́́͛̽̅̄̽͒̈́̽̆́͆̏̃̒̈͑̔̈́̓̏͌̋̄̑̃́̎́̀̎̽̀̃͒̏̌́̅̓͋̈́̂̏̇̄͗̃͗̔̿̆̒̊̈́̂̋̀̂̔̋͛͒͛͊̈̀͛̉̈́͗̓̂̀̏̄̉́͂͐́̔̄̏́̓͆͗̑̌̄͌́̎͊̋̽͗̈́̈́́̐̋̑̄̏͑̎̓̈́͋̄͑̂̓́̑̂̃̋͐̔̋̇̈́̋̉͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̡̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͚͍̟̤̪̘̩͖̯̱͕͙͓̺̦̼̦̫͇͓̩̖͕̞̠͓͙͇͎͍̪̣̺̱͇͎͈͙̞͔̼̤̜̫͉̯͚̤͍̙̘͈̰̹͚͓͔̟͙̯͈̰̺̬̯̼̩̠͖̱̤̝̣̠̝͉̯͖̗̠͓͕̜̪̘͇͙̗̖̪̟̰̝̹̲̘̭͔͈̦̭̯̳̫̤̺̦̙͇͍̜̋̒͂̈̂̍̒̄̄̐̊̌́͐̈́̌̋̆̀̽͂͆̃̅̄̿͆̇̂͂̇̈̾͋́̌̅̃͗̊̇̽͛͌̈̏̍́̈́̑͐̔͋̅̎̅́͐̃͊̒̾͌̈́͆̅̈́̒̐̏̅̃̆͋̈́̾̾̋͐͑̿͐̀̒̂͂͛̌͌̌̑̄͌̋͊̾́̑͋͊́̆͂̓̐̍̈́̾̐̽͂̆͛͗̓̍͐̐̑̇̽̎̓͌̾͐̋̉̄̂̅͒̓̌̂̐̒̀̍̑͌̽̀̈́̃̽̀̎̑̈́͂̍̂̈́̈̈́͌̍̅̆̉͒́͂̑̓́͋̐͊̒̃͗̊̄̉̀̋̃̑͂̑̈́̓̀̊̒̿̔̇̆̋̒̓̄̇͒̔͛͛͑̈́̋̑͒͌̒̈͊͊̐̋̀͒̈́̄͛̓̿̀̄̈́̎̅̈́͐̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅn̸̢̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̘̻̝͚̘̼͓̹͕̬̣̘̜̠̖̞̠̝̪̱̟̞̜͍̞̰͓͍̦̘̻̪̫̱͇̟̭̠̥͙̺̞̥̰̗͉̦̮̟̱͚̙̮̪̗͖͇̠̟̝̭͙̖̱̮͖̳̞̺̗͓̯̫͓̦̤̹̘̝̟͔̻̥̦̣̬͓͈̘̜͉͍̗͕̯͔̱͓̲̩̬̟̥͉̳̪̥̠̭̳̫͓̥̜̖̳̺̤̬̻͎͖̦̖͔̮̪̞̭̱͔̤̖͈̬̳̲͎̘̣̮̩͚̮̗̭͎̲̟͓̼̞͉̏̒͐͐̆͂̏̅̐͗̋̈̂̀͊̍̄̈̄̈̀͆̾̑̌̏̎́̐̈̓̿̉̿̅̏͂͋̑̍́͒̀̀̆̋͊̅̀̄́̅̽̀͊̍͋͛͒̒́̎̈́̐̒̈́̇̅̀́̂̾̎͒̎̉̅̋͐͆̾̈̍͑̇̆̑͊̐̍̄̾̒͂͗̀̒̃̋̓̃̀̈́̎̒͌̉̐̄̇̉͑̾́̿̑̈́̿̉̔͊̄͑̄̍̅̏̏̏͌̀̅̈̍͊̅̐͑͊͂̀̂͑͒̓̓͒̓̀̅͒̒̏̒̿́̔͂̔̉͛͆͂́́͗͋͂̈́̑͆͋͊̃̐̌́̑̀̊̓̔̾̓̅̓́̆́̐̆̈́̅̈́̾͊͋̓̀̇͒̊̀̎̽̍͆̽̽̌̍͌͛̌̃̇̑̀̐́̍̂̍͊̍̊̀͌̈́̂̅͋̉̊̏͊́͐͆̓̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅk̴̨̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͍̗͚̜̦̣̳͙͚̠̜͈̤͓̫͓̮̙̝̺͍̞̫͓͇̬̝̠̦̬̮̙̠̫͎͖̭̞̯͎͚̼̯̭̖͇͎̦̲͉̣̤̠̝̣̞̹̞̩̣͉̝̩̜͇̗͕͈̩̥̙͔͔̫͈̳̟̟͚͙͓̦̬͙̳̣̼͈͈̲̝̙͕̭͍̠͔̜̥̮͖̜͎̲̦̪̙͇̥̮̯̰͖̯̲̲̖̹͍̣̦͇̱̝̟̜̺͖̞͖̗͚̯͔̩̰̗̀̍̍͑̀̍̉̿̈̋̎̑̽̏̽̀̂̃͌̈́̆̿̅̇̀̇͋͛̽̅̇̈̂̊̀̉͛̎̌́̌̎͆̀̑̎̈́̈̇̄͗͂̾͗̊̃̑͂̀͊͊̈͒̃̎͆̂̈́̿̀͌̽̈́̋̍̏̃̆͐̈́̋̀̃̈́͆̈́̔̆̆̔̑́͆̑̄̍͒̏́̀̊̄̆͛̈̽̿͂́́̏͌͑̿͑͐̑͒͛̆̓̿̄̈́̋̀́̉̈́̋̈́̽̋͑͑̈́̆͂̔̑̓̇̀͋̊̉̽̈́́̀̍̽̓͋͒̒͋̒͋͐̐̓̈́̑̈́̈́̈́̈́͒͗̃̑̆̈́͛̃͑̽͒̑̎̏̏͊͒̄͆̈́̀̐̅͋̄̈̀́͊͆̓̈́̃͆̈͒̋̽̅̇̇̅̈͗́̎̇͑́̂̿̃͛̀̾̃̑͂͗̀̀̾̂̈́̆͒̾̔͗̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ.̴̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̠̼͈͓̠̥̝̮͕͎͙̭͈̗͎͓̘̠̟͙̳̣̲̣̝͍͙̥̞̱̥͇̘͈͓̬̩̮̟̥̯̤̗̖͙̣̫̻̼̰̼̖͇͍͚̘̥̱̠̞̞̮͈̭̼͓̩͓̟̜̠̣͎͔͈̯̤͓͈̟̻͔͎̪̰̭̭̗̞̘̖̩̯̘̙̟̼͉̙̥͚͉̫̟̰̦͍͖̤͙͇̱̖̣̮̲̲̻̘͉̫͈̙͕̘͇̜͙͈̖͕̫̺̫͎̦̲̻͎̲̬͔͉̦̤̫̱͈̩̲͇͇̪̳̪̺̺͓͙̜̺̻͓̰̣͕͖̮̩̜̳͍̹̝̰̥̣̠͓̫̠̮̭̹̪͖̰̬͖̗̹̩̞̭̣̭̦̰̰̟̦͉͉͖̤̼̝̪͍̪̠̖̠͚͇̘̼̬͉͎͛͌͌͋̀̽̐̌́̽̃͛̆̃̂̈́̅͛͐̀̔̍̇̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̨̢̛̬̭̤̜͖̥̤̼̟̤̱͈̲̜̥̺̠̥̜͚̯̙̰̖͍̭̻̪̹̞͕̦͍͉̼̜̬̜̙͉̞̙̘̱̟͖͓͙̮̬̬̼̞̤̗̳͔͔̼̰̗͉̝̗̝̘͕̹̝̳͉̜̳̥̙͚̘̭̪̮̯͇̣̤̭̺̺̘̣̬̮͇͈̦̤̠̹̱̬̟̮̹̠̻͉͉͚͕̫̫̺̘̱̞̭̳̼̼̟̘̯̤̤̫̗̞̫͍͉̻̠̹̯͉͖̯̺̺̦͕͚͖͇̘͙͓͎̳̝̫̬͉͍̬̯̱̦̭̝̦̮̫̻̝͈̝͚͖̮͉̟̖̫͉̱̖̰̤̤̬̩̞͙̝̼̟̬̥̟̖̌̓̈́̀͒̾̿̊̔̓̔̊̈́̒̾̿͆́̂̉̄̓̃͋͆̏̇̆͒̑́͊͑̂̃͛͛̑͛̔͋̍͗̈́̍͌͒̄́͒̑̌͛̇͊̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̛̛͉͕̤̙̹̝̦̝͖̗̲͓̲͔̩̞̖̯͉͚̞̻̜̝͕̯̟̻̰̘͈͎̜͙̣̰̤̖̪̺̣̝̣͙̼͔̫̰̝̫̬͔̦͚̤̝̪̩̺̙̬͕̦̹̏͗͆̀̓̀̈́͂̆͗̑̾̇̊̈̍̄̂̈̋́͒̈̾̑͐̆͛͌̓͌̑͗̋́̑̈̃̂̒̓̃͛̇̃͌̄̓̐̂̽͂̉͂̔̓͑̈́̈̉̉͂̒̇͐̿̄̃̋̉̒̒̓̽̊̄̽͑̎́͋͆̉́̇͆̍̊͌̉̎̾̈́̑̇̍́̈́̑̐̀̎̄͌͗̉͑̉͗̆̔̈́̂̆̆̂̄̌̒̃͋̐́̆͂͐̍͊́̑̂̆̀͌͒̂́̇̽̎̌͐̎̓̈́́̉͋͑̏̋̐̍͐̇̎̓̏̉̾̈́͑͒̿̒̏̏̒̒̅̓̊̾̃̈̽͌̂̂́̅͑͂̋́͛̇̔͐̎̈́̔̌̆̈͆̌̄̇̋̊͆̽̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̳͚̹͎͖̭̬͈͇̲̰̥̠͇̫̱͎͈̜̻̝̟̝̮̭̻̮͕̜̬̗̜͎̯̜̦̘̣̩̯̫̯͈̤͓̳͖̖̫̥͒̈͋̽̈̔̊̄̽̿́͂̑̍̒̉̓̄̿͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̗̼̩͉̱̦̝̦͓͈͖̩̪̠̦̘̞͉̫̠͓̝̫͓͔̜̭͎̩̣̘͙͕̠̳͉̮̳͕̹͈̠̝̪̱̦̗̺̻̖͈̼̮̞̞̝̺͕̖̞̝̲̥̫̱̘̯͎͓̹̥̭̻̘̳̣̱̠̘͈̮̗̥̝̥̻̭̼̫͔̠̲͍̱̳̙̙̩̱̼͉͚̞̣̻̗̯͔̰̪̗̗̱͍͕̗̘͓̳̝̹͇̞̰͎̲̖̹̟͎̥̳͓̝̙̭̜̪̦͙̠͓̻͕̯̱͈̣̜̮͔̞͍͖͎͓͔̰̙̣̫̹̝̇́̀͌̒̌̎͐̏̒̎͆͊̍̍̔͋͊̇̅́́̓͌͐̍̓̃̏̆́͌͒̍̐̇͌̐͊̌́̔́͑͐̓̃́̂̑͋̎̇̾̽͗͆̇̃̊̄̓͌̉͌̉͆̋͌̏̈̽̄͗̀͌́̿͑̾̃̾̈́̿͑̅͛̋̋̈́̿͌́̓̇̅͒̈́̽̓̽̉̃̈̈́͂̿̊̀̅̓̎͋̆̏͑̈́̌̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̧̻͇̫͔͎̩̹̼̠̮̞̰͔̹̼̲̥̱͓̳̮͎̪̞̻͎̻̬̮̳̗̜͚̻̠̱͉͎̙͖̪̘̲͎̣̫̘̖̫̳͓̣̮̥̙͙͈͚̼̬̱̘̙͓͖̫̯̭̘̩͉̝͎̭͇̤͙͔̺͎̠̗̰͖̫̲͇̪̹̺̝̰̬̈̈́̆̀̀̓̈͛̑̐̓́̅͆̊̀͂̊͛͑̊̆̈́̌͐̌̽̽̆̂͛̃̇̿̿̆͗̽͒͐͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǍ̵̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̨̛̩̞̠͓̖̭̘͚̝͍̼͎͖͕̘̤͚̜̪̗̠̤̟̘͍̰̰͉̬̹̺̣̮͎̲̲͉̝̹͖̤̩̯̦̮͚̹͓͙̻͙̜̟̻͕̭͙̰̟̲͓͖̤̬͔͔̟͔͇͕̩̯̞͇̞͙̮̼̲͖͙͓̗͍͇̖̜͍͔͖͇͇̹̪̻̗̹̬̤̜̭̜͔͎̘͚̦͚̣̤̞͔̝̻͇̫̱̟̠͕͈͇͕͙͇̬͉̺̞̜͙̹͇̦̩͈͈͇̼̫̫̼̫̙̰̳̣̠̬̱͖̟͓̜̞̩͓̱̯̙̙̯͖̫͎̟͔̘̹͉̭̝͈͍͚̼̱̩̯̠͇̖̹̱͈̣̥̗̯͈̜͍̹̖̜͌̇̑̽͌̄̈́̉̋́͛̒̍͑͒͗̈́̆͗̍̐̀̿̅͑̌̌͗̉̉̅̍̅̈͂͋̂̈́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̙͙̬͍̬̟̼̪̘͔̭͙̰͈̞̲͚̙̘͕͓̰̹̯̥͉̘̻̮̩̤̱̹̘͙̍́̓͂́̇̈̓̇̒̈̎́͒̿̾̌̀̿̍͒̆͐̀̀̓̾́̂̈́̎̀̅̈̓͗͑̉̀̏̋̓̂̊́̀̉̓͆̉̂̉̍̏̆̒́̽̏̂̍̈́̋̓́̍̆̀̅̀̈́́́̒͒͆̌͐̀̀͋͒̔͐̃͆̈́͆́͆̔̑͌͐̇̿̓̒́̆͆͌́̀̈̐̇̇͗̾͒͂̒͆̇̀̍͂̂͊̃́̀̽̾̍͋͂͑͛͋̈́͒̓̓̉̈́͌̎͋̌̉̏͊̐́̌͒̇̈̈̈́̇͌̀̃̌̅́̿͑̀͋̈̀̾͊̒̒͐̀̾̃̈́͗̽̑̀̀̔̉̾͊̿̽̂̄̓͌̒̋̋͂̆͌̉͒͋̐͛̅́̇͌̓̓̂̽͐͊͐͐̐̀̐̐͒̑̏̃̏̓̈̔̀̓̍́͌̓̅̊͋̋̽̌͂̏̓͋́͒̄͂͐̀̂̄͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅd̷̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͍̞̲͔͕͙̻͔̜͈͙̳̞̱̫̪͈̗̜̻̞̞͕̻͖͓̳̻̳͚̲͉̞͕̣̤̟͈̹͓̟̼͍̘͈̼̻͈̝͇̦͇̪̘̙̲͓̜̖̖̪̳̤̤̖͖̮̳̞̱̹̞̩͍̟̯̥̜̰̮̺̰͉̭͚̗̲̠̩̬͉͎̟̗̞̟̱̙̫̯̙͔̼͙̘̭͓͚̥̻̣̓́͌́͗͑͛̈́͛͊̿̒͂̐͋̽̄͋̾̀̐̆̈́̑͐̈́͌͂̐̀̏͂̑̒͆̍͆̾̇̑̌̑͗̑̅̄̆̎̋̊̽̀̿̾̑̐͒̑̓͛̾̆̈́̽̽̿́́͗̀̓́̈́͊̀̅̆̽̀̐̉́̐̇̓̈̀̃̈́͆́͋̽̐̾͂̓͑̂͊̀͂̓̈́̐̋͐̒̂̋͒̍̊̀̌͌̐͂̅̈͑̿̀̍́̌̀̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̡̡̧̧̛̙̬̫̫͓̘͇͙͕͚̼̹͚͍̻̹͓̪̥̱͇͎̗̪̥̦͖̤̯̠̰̪͔̭̰̟̩̻̼̝̞̬̭̯̙͓͚̳̰͓̩͉̤͈̖̙͇̪͔̬̩̫̟̱̣̞̣̭̭̝̫͖͕̙̙̺͚̞̝̘͎̥͓̭̖̜̝̹̰͔̣͖͎̮̘̜̳͍͇̱̗̮͇͚̯͙̼̞̲͎̜̪̱͙͙͎̲̠͉̞̻͖̟̹͎̳̂̀͐̌͌̎͊̿̽͑͒̿̓̎̾̃̂͐̎͛̋́͌̾̓̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẅ̴̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̫̪̗̭̘̲̟̙̲̻̭̯͇͓̼̰̜̯̭̥̼̜͈̺̭̤̫̘̬͚͍͖͓̰̬̘̥̼͍̻̜̼̺̹͎̮͇̬͖͉̪͓̲̝̤͔̺̫̥͕͓̞̮͍̟̱͔͓̙͎͓̲̯̻̪̪̖͈̼͚̟̩̺̱͖̥̝̼͖̙͕̟͇͖̞̲̥͖͍͈̥̱̩̬̪͎̥̳͚̠̱̠͈̼̮͓̭̟͙͎͕͍͈̣͖͈̩̦̰͖̞̙̙͕͍̮͈̤̺̖̗͕̩͉̥͉̤͖̙̮͔̫̦̱͈̱̞̳̘̹͖̟̩̘̳͔̦̜̪̜̙͚̝̗̠͔̙̟͚͇̠͔͎̩̹̭̣̖͙̰̦̘̮̟̦̫̖̰͖̟͔̪͙͉́͌̂͆̍͑̔̄̔̆̈́̉̒̐̑͆̀̈́̀͌̉͂̑̉̈́̆̎̇́̎̿͑̒̓̀̊͌̀́̉̑̎̐́͋̈́̆̅̆̌͋̃́̊͌̿̎̋̉̑͗̃̍̓̉̒̆͋̄̏͋̏̓̉͐̒̅̾̊̏͐͑̈́̓͐̎̈́̐̐͐̾́̀̔̐̍̆͋̎̍̀͊͌͛̿̅̊́̓̈́̑͋̈́̅͐̾̌͑̽͒̏̂̾͐͊́̌̉͌̑̑̈̇͊̑̆̈́̑͐͒͑͂̂̀̐͐́̓̌̓̈́̔̃̎̋̇̎́̽͊̀̄͌̓́̓̒̌̾̾̄́́͒͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅḩ̵̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̛̛͔̯̝̲̟͚̲̥̮͍̩̖͖̥̝̹͙̞̠͓͇͈͖̹͈̗͈̝̝̜͔̭̤̝̫̻̳̘̦̩͇̯̜͔͖͉̼͈̳̙͚̱̞̰͍̹̦̦̋̓͌̓̎͐͊̏̃̓́͑͋͗̍̇̈́̂̌̌̍́̂́́̓̋̏͒̏̐̄̅͋̑̀͆̏͛̅͒̂͂͛̂̃̎͆̾͋̈́̎̈̂̊̄̑̔͌̿̂̆̎̓̔̉̅̇̊́͗̽̏̽͒̏̌͒͒́̅͒̅̂̓͋̇͑̿̓́̀̀͌̀́̈͐̆̃̾͋̄͆̔̊̑̂̀͂̊̅͆̈̔̏̌̎̽̋̒̆̑̇̆͒̋͆̔͗̈́̂͊͗͛͐̉̍̄̀̀͑́͂͆̈́̾̀͆̈͑͛̄̈́͗̅̋̃̾͂̒͑̄͌̉͌̐̉͐͛̃͒̒͆̆͛̆̓̒̈̽͆̄͂͐̓̒͛̈́̄̇̐̀̀͊̓̾̃́̋̏̅͛͊̌́͑̅̈́̈́̆̿̎͊̉̈́̋̈́̈́͐̌̑̈́̅̐̀̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝à̸̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͚̞̳͖͇̹̼̼̪͕̦̟̺̻̗̪̠̞̟͕̺̻̦͖͚̼̦̠̤̤͓͔͇̦̠̺͎̼͎͕̟͍͉̞͈͓̣̼̜͍̻͚̭̱̰̻̾̊̒̀̂̃̂̐̈͛̈́͆͛̆͆̽̎͒͛̐͆̑̀͌̾̎̓͆̀̌̐̈́̀̍̈́̔͋̽̀̾̅̓̏͌̄́̿̆̀́͒̆͂̿̒́̇̀͒̾͋̆͌͊̇̾̔̿̐͋̅̓͑͒̈́̈́͂͒͆̄͗́̈́͆̇̏̆͂͑̔͒̇̑̎̄͆̈́̍̓̐͋̀̄͒̍̔͌͊͐̔̔̊̈̓̅͛̐̌̔̇́́͑͐̃̀̋̓̐̃̓̉͒̋͗͂̊̓̓̓͂͌͗̉̀́̀͋̇̀̀̊́̓͐͐̓̔̌̔̏͋̓̅̽̄̄̒̂̈́̅̎̑̍͌͑͐̽́̔̀̾̋͆̆͑̂̋͒̿͋̂̂̀̂̏͛͑͐͂͑̆͌̈̏̒̀̔̽̓͋̅̊̂̽͋͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̸̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̺͓̬̲͖͙̼͈̮͎̱̗͎̯̗̙̞̞̥̞̩̳̖̯̖̠̮̙̮̣̜͚͎̱͔̯̮͉͓̺̹͇͈̗͚̰̖͍̮̬̯̺̬̘̞̣̼͍͖̦̲̩̥̣̥̬͇̹̻͓͍͕̮̪̳̪̯̮̙̟͔͚̫̻̹̱̹̩̹̭̮̙̟̦̟͙͎͍̮̖̲̹̪̮̹̹̫̰̳̳̲̭̤̘̙̤̲͎̩͙̹̼̰̰̠̤̗̖̠̲͉͕͎̟̹̩͍̼̼̩͈̦̰͖̩̞̩̫̗̤̹̖̩̣͓̫̬̦͎̣̝̞͎̮̺̗̹̠̠̦̘͎̰̘̠̣͉͎̳̙̬͎̪̭̬̙͙̻̠̯͇̗̹͉̖͇̥̖̤͖͚̘̫̱͕̬͎̝̻̯̭͓̮̹͎̜͉̦̻̤̮̝̲͉̝͍͕̜̳̓͑̿̀̅̑̉͐̽̏͛̽̔́͂̉͗̓́̂͌̓͊͐̌̍̈̔̄̀͂͂͂̽͆͊̈́̊̿́͋̈́̓͗̋͆̒͆͑́̓̉̃͆͛̀̂̇͛̉͋̈́̽̿̈́̿̋͛͊́̉͆͗̊̎̈̔̑͛͛́́̅͛̋͋̾̔̈́́̐̒̎̌̄͒̅̉̐͗̎́̊̋̒̈́̀͌̑́̓̆͌̋̄́̓̈́̍̃̅̓͂̃̐̋̈̓͆̿̌̂͐̍͊̃̈́͌̉̇̂̆͒̈͂̓̓͛̄̀̈́͂͐͆͆̾̈́̀̀̂͑͆͗̎̏̇̀͑͛̈́̑̀̄́̂̂̑̋̀̓̓̊͒̅̅̏̽̔̋̇̎̇̔̄̀̑͐̇́̀̅͆̑̑͒̾̇̐̓͋̊́͒̃̑͐͌́̽̋͊̇͌̒̇̌̏͐̏̽̓͒̂̌̈̈́̎̔͆̅̊͗́̑͑̍̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ'̷̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̥͓̹̭̟̟̱̟̩̺̘̮̹̥͈͈̮̱͕̖̥͎̪̭̱̖̭̰̠̱̳̣̜̰̙̭͓͚͂̂͌͐͊̋͗̎̀͌̄̍̾͐̐͊̓̽̓͛̎̉́̈́̒̋̾̐̋͛̽͛̀̓̄̓̉̐̓͂̀̇́́̒̄̉̉̅̔̋̀͛̾͗̄̔͊͂̆̽́̇̎̽̓͆̊͊̌͒̀̈́͌̈́͆͐̓͑̀̃͋̒̌̽̾̅̒͌͐͐̾̔̄̈́̎̓̄̄͊̒̆̎̍̉̔̓̊͛̾̋̈́̈̋̆̇̔̽͑̈́̀̂͋͌̇̂̏̇̌̄͋͊̽͋͐̊̍̿́̈́̇́̇̃̿̍͋̏͆̈͛̓̓̉̽̒̆͌̂̌̋̅̋̄̄̉̿̂̀̎̄̆̆̈̓̑̈́̄̇̓̃̓͋̀̌̈́̓̂̌̒͋̀̋̏̏͋̍̌̓͊͒͑̈́͒͛͑̃͒́̈̂͊̎̉̓́͆̂̏̽̆̎̋̾̍́̀̐̃̽͌̐̑̎̓͋͋͂͌͛̂́̓̅̄͌̑̃̈́̀͒̇̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ṡ̵̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͚̱̪̤̩̙̳̭̖͓̥̟͔̰̼͉̙͓͉̙̪͉̤̰͙̫̦̭͎͚̖̲̲̥̖͚͉̞̟͈͙͕͉̤̥̦͈͉̱̙͙̪͚͔̖̲̠͍̼͚͍̯̥̣͉̬̜͙̭̪͍̠͕͚͔͓̙̯̗̝̺͇̺̠̦̮̟̳̫̖̥̣̘̖̳̖͗̍̆̈͋̇̄̋͗̌̍͋͆̎̀̾̽̽͑́̿͌̆̽͗͊̃̑͂̐̿̈́̐̈́͛̊͗̉̾̎͑͛̒̆̂̒͋͊̋̈́̃͌́̾̑̏͐͑̍̓̅̊͆̈́͐̀̑̒̈́́́̆̅̿͐̂̍̀̀͆͊̿̌͆̾͐̆̈̎̓̎̒̈̈́̑̊̈́̾̒͐̂́͑̓̎̂̓̆̓̽͗̈́̔͂̅͒̏͛̑͂͗́̀͐͆̊͆̄̋̊̈́̓́͂͗͌̌̔͆̇͊͋̇̇͊͒͐̈́̊̆́̅̂̍͒̊͊̑̽̉̈́̄͌̄̊͌̍̓͊̎͑͑̏̒̐́̌̾͛͌̄̋̌̀̎̑̈̽͂̇̑̌͒͛͒͊̀̓̄̾̈́͌̓͊̌̽̎͋̀̊͌̅͊̀̑͐̊̂̓̂̈̑̐̋̈́͆͛̓̃̍̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̺͔̮͙͖̙͈̞̖͈̼̬̩͕̝̜̫͕̺̠̺̰̗̙̖͉̳̝̖̥̱͖̻̙̱̦̝̻̳̝͔͍̱͇̳̗͈̜̥͔̘̺̮͙͖͉̤͇̠̫͉̻̪̩̩͈̱͕̣̮̹̠͇̟̘̜̳̜͙͍̱͖̻͚̘̗͉̩͙̯̭̭͎̫̰͇̤̳̣̮̠̻̟͓̲͚̯͎̦̯̺͎̜̖̼̱̪̤͉̣̘͚̥͖̖͎͚̟̖͇̲̠͉̤̹͚͈̰̰̦͙͈̹̣̭̲͖͖̲̥̠͔̭̹̤̯̣͕͕̦̰̘̠̙͉̫̞̮̮̭̻͖̞̜͇̝̞̝̬̗͔͇͕̜̻̤͕̲̹͈̫̟̝̖͕̫͓̞͉͙̦̭̻̱̫̯̥̮̤̠̭͔̳̯̩͙̺̘̀̓̄̇̀̀̂̎̀̍̿͆̇́̆́͒̿̐̏͂͆͋̓͗̈́͒̃̄̊̓͌̏́͗̈̍̈́͑͆̀͒͒̐̃́̈́̈́̃͌̆̆̆̍̾́͒͋̃̈́͗͊͑̌͊̈́͌̊̄͑͒͛̉̅̈́͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̡͈͚̖̥̣̫͔̠͉̠̬̙̮̺͇̣̱̗͎̲͙̤̘̰͇͇̜͇͔͎͈̰̫͍̙̦̟͙̳̹̦̺͓̯̗̹̱̟̰̰̺͚̗̗̫̬̜͎̖̱͎̯͎̼͙͔̘͕͓̬͇͖͕̜̺̣̪̲͔̠̫̹̞̺͇͓͎̗̻̞̲̺͚̥̹̦̻̼͎͓̤͚̭͉͙̜̼̞̰̱̪̹̙̤͇̳̘̼̱̰̖̟̗̭͕͈͙͔̯̺͈̘̭̮̳̗̩̳̻̮͎͎̫̞̤͕̗̙͙̮͖͕̞̬̣͙̗͕̮̤̩̱̗̖̣̮̗͚̼̆̽̅̈́́͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͖͈͍͉͚̳̥͎̪͔̥̰͎̙̭̮̦̗͕̠̦̠̲̭̗̫̹̹̘̭͓̯̪̤͎̤͖̰͈͈͍̞͈̘̦͇͙̟̖̺̱͈̫͙͚̬̘̙͇̟͍͇̙̗̞͖̲̤͈̜̜̭̻̭͈̘̟̳̥̰͙̗̪͕̫̠̺̜̤̙̼̜̼̦̦̹͖̤̭͍̖̘͕̙͙͔͎̫̜͍̞̮̬̺̼̥̻͈̘̮̝͕͇͉̞͍̮̓̀̎̔͒̌̏̏̂̆͐̃̔̈́̂̄̓̀̆̋̔͂͒̔͌̇̍͗̂͂̒̏͂̃͌̄̓̒̈́̑̀̋̊͗̈́̋̐̈̍̓̉̊̏̿̃̈̆͊̀͌̓̀̂̆̊̇̾̿̂͑͂̿̈́̀̈́̒͌̎̆̀͊̾̉̾͐͋̄̍̅̏̊͋̎̑͒̋͒͒̀͆̌̽̑̾͗͂͊͛̀̔̋̓̄͌̆͒͂̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅä̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̭̯̝̯̠͙͉̮͚̟̥̘͉̬͍͇͈̹̪̞̦̬̮̪̻̭̲̯̩͕͚̯̞̪̙͙̮̝͖̪̖̮̻̥͚̭͈̦̻͕͖̩̖͓̲̖̥̪̪͍͙͉̺̺̤̝͔͔͍͍͍͖̬̤̝̳̻͎͙͍̻̭̙̞̫̩̪̠̖̜͇̰̮̰͍̞̩͚͎̬͙͙̟͙̯͎̬̟̦̦͙̩͉͙̻̣͖̭̥̭̮͔̮͔̙͉̜͕̰̘͙̜̼̤̭̲̼̺͖͖̬̗̻̪̼̣̥̮̯̘̜̝̝̜̮̺̬͓̩͇̥̮͉̬̲͈̬̺̤͓̰̹͙̭̲͖͖͇̙̙̠̖͕̥̰̹̱̰̺͚͚̮̙̝̖̗̠̣̲̗͕̞̼̩̮̥̥̰̺̘͉͙̝̍̀̂̏̊̽̎̿͐͛͌̅̽͐̉̓̎̓̈́͐̇̈́̈́͋̔̄͆͂͊͐̋͐̂͂͗̒̊͊̐͒̎͑́̊̐͒̂̒̈́̎̋̾͒͌͛̐̍͌̊̂̒̌͊͋̊͒̅̈́̽͑̋̑̓̊̂͐͗͐͛̌̃̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̢̢̙̭̟͉̠̱̞̘̰͕̝̠̱̻͕̺͕̰͎̻͔̣͓͎̤̰̜̜̤̫̫͉̫̎́̓̈́̈́͐̋̔̐́̈̑͐͐̿̈́́̿̂̾̅̐̐͒̄̈́͗̇̓̋̓̊̇̃̄̎͊̾̑̈́͐̄̎͒̎̐̌͐̄͐̇̇̋͗͒͂͐̈́̅̎̓̍͊̽̋̍͑̍̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅ?̸̧̨̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̦̬̭̰̮̺̮̝̳̦̫͉̯̭̻̳͕̻̤̜͈̻̖̼̳̦̻̩̰̘͍̭̞̬͖̭̬̠̟͙͇͎̞̦͍͙̰͉̝̰̦͍̳̘͕͚̰̻̲̟̤̗̜̥̥͖͎̥̘̦̞̝̦̫̯͔̣̜̙̲̙̻̖̳̳̞̱̦̥̗̘̭̰̮͕͉̭̪̠̤̳̤̜̤͔̳͉͍͉͇̠̟̞͚͕̬͕͙̩̮̝͓̪̣̳͉̩̻̗̳͈̖̗̺̦͎̮͍̠̫̤̼͎͎̘͎͕̖͕̻̬̬͓̫̼̯̞̘̰͔̼̜̫̮̟͙̙͕̥͓̠̩̠̫͚̬̥̟̟̘̼̮̬͎̱̠͕̩̜̩̣̙̯̲̪̬͖̻̠̲͕̖̮͎̝̮͇̤̬̯͙̦̹͍͔͔̟̺̰̠̖͖̹̞͖̳̟̜̜̟͍̣̞̞͇̦͕̬͑̒̃̒̔͗̏̍̋̿̃̈́̅́͋̀̿̒̉̀͗̈͛́̂̑̂͑̿̐̎̒͌͌̅͗͑̎͆̔̉̂̾̐́̍͋̾͆͐͛͛̈́̐̇̒̊͆̄̑̈͊̀̇̒̾̃͒́̾̀̏̒̃̾̃̏͊̏̋̅̇͒̅̽̌̎̐̄̈́͑́̉̏̈́̂̅̀̎͋̉͆͛̋̊̈́̓̃̇̓͆́̓͆͆̌̇̓̈́͌͂́̽͗̈́͑̾́̉͐̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̡̨̜͎͓̺̣̣̳̞̳̲͚̤̦̲̯̰̺͙͙͙̦̜̪̖̤̟̲͓̣͈͚͔͉̱̫͈̗̠̙͍̫̞̆͋̂̇̌̂͑̈́̋͋̊̍̉͋̎̽́̒͂̃̀̈́́͘͘͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̛̛̥̣͔̝̩͇̻̣͈̩̥̳̲̜̗̥̳͚̦͈̫͎̏͐̉́̌̒͆̂̈̌̂̓͋͆̆̇̊̇̐̅̃̌̓̓̊̍̌̂̈́̏̆̑̎͆̐̉́̄̽̋̔̌̍̓̔̎̓̆̔̂͐͊̏̒̉̉̾̊̅̾̓̊͊͑͗̃̉̑́͐̑̅̃̌̄͛̓̐͆͂̅͑̒̊̈́͒̓̊̒̓̒̿̋͑́̈̊̿͂͒́͊̒͂̔͂̃̔͒̂̌̅̈͂̂́̄͛̎̐͋̔̔͛̆̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͝  
̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͍͔̗̹̠̪͓͚̦̮͉̮̝̓̊̓̈́̓͌̐̋̂̋̉̀̄͛͗̂̈́̓͋͑̿̓̀̇̃͌́͛̇͂̈́̆̑͑́̑̾͋̆̈́̓̂̉̏̋̓̈̿͋́̊͂́̔͌̔̓̓̃̈́͂̔̈́́̔̃̅͊̐̿̅́͆̓̒̿̈́͆̓͋̓̇̊́̉́́͑̋͋́͒̑̆̉͌̐͌̀̊͗͂́͑̓̉͌̏͂̔͒̓̐̈́́̓̄̈́͌̈́̈́͑̽̓̐̆͌̂̒͌̆͒̃͐̈̇͋͆̔̓́͒̑̂̒̋͛̏̒͒͑̓͑͂̅̓̑͒̓̄͂̎͑̿͒͐̋̓̐͊̒́̈́͋̆͌̋̿̏̿̑̿̍͆͂̈͑͒̏̎̌̋͂͐͑̑͗̀̅͐͆̅̈̊͆͂̍̂͆̊͊̇͌̍͒͆̆̾͊͒̂̄͑͐͛̏̽͐̓̉̇̎̎̐̄̑̀͆̈́̈̌̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠  
̶̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̪̰̗͕͖̟̫̱̘̮͚͇̻̝̘͖̺͓̬̺͙͎̤̲̞͙̜̗̞̻̙͔̘͔͔͉̲͇̫͇̟͇̳͖̱͚̝̰̭̤͈͓͇͚̱̱̺̲̜̙̩͍̫̦̘͓̖͓̯͉͚̦͚̹̙̟̬̜̻̹̳̩̠̗̻̝̤̦͚͖̱̥͎̹̫̟͚̮͚̗̖̱͓̘̲͙̫̤͔͚͔͚̪̭͓̝̮̣̠̣̭̠̦̦͙̜̳̭̳̬̼̘̹̹̜̲̳̖̮̝̗̭͙̙͍͕̻̘̞̠̹̗̣̣͉̯̳̘͓̗̬̥͉̰̩̞̱̟͔̠̭͖̟̱̹̼̫̯̭̫̖̭̳͎̼̜̪̞͇̙̠̣͓̰̗͖̳̰̟̰̭̩̣̙̤̱̭̦̼̬͔͇̙̤̗͔̼̣̦̳̺̮̦͚̖͍͇̪̗̭̮̰̫͓̱͔̈́̄̎̽͑̄̃̒̈̌͐̈́͛̌̃̉̽̽̎̍͐̀͛͗̈́͊̅̃̊̑̐̉̈́̽̽͑̏̎̉͗͗̄͋͐́̆̋̽̂̂͑̿̔͋̅͌̽͂̂͒̄̅͗̆̈́̋̋̓̓͗̄͛͒͂͋̀́̄̓̒͋́̏̂́̐͐̾͋̎͋̃͂̈̊̍͂͗͗͌̈́̓̀̾̔̿̈́̍͆͐̈́͊̌̀̓͊̄͛́̌̐̄̉̓͆͑̊̇͆̃̇̏̀̊̉͒͛̋͋͋̔̽̑̀͂̊͂͂̇͂͌͊̈́̀̆͂̓̈͑̄͐͆̑̏̇̅̉̓̋͑̐̓͒̆̇̑́̓̒̊͆́̒̿͗̅̔̓̃͒̄͌͑̾̽̂̈́̿͐͌͌̍͒̌̎͌̓̎̽̌̒̒̑̿͗̅̑̓̃̀̓̓̈́̈́͊͐̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̫̞͕̗̹̖͖̲̺͙̗̹̪̟̳̮̜̣̝̞̱̝̖̻̺̳̝͙̝͍̲͖̭̺̘͖̻̗͉̮͈̘̝͈͙͇̺̬̗̲͕̤͉͎̗͇̪͇̣̗̞̙͔̯̭̮̜͚̜̣̙̻͍͓̖͚̩̯͖̣̣̳̣̹̘̼̠̣̬̱̜͍̱͔̜̖͍͔̹̬̬̭͕̬̘̪͎͔̣̦̠̝͙̭̟̰̦͓̰̳̞͔͙̲̦̬̳̰͔͚̱̤͙̮̱̖̥͇͎̗͈̥̜͓̲̣̮̦̗̫̥̩͚̼̣͍̭͚̝̭͚̞̠̟͉͔͍̰͔̟̦̠͚͓̙̼̻̭̟͉̙̥̲̥͔̯̣̭̭̮͉̰̬͕̺̗̪̬̝̻̍͛̑́̈́̿̎̔̾̐̃̓͐͆̈́̊̓͑̏̅̈́̎͊̉̌̂̋͒̐͋̈́́̋̔͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̠͉͚̹̩̤̪̩͉͈̮̭̞̰̥̗͈̣̦̹͕̝͈̜̦̯͓̤̪̘̲̱̜̙̙̙̖̬͇̤̩̹̳̥̮̰͕̤̝͓̜͕̖̩̻͓̟̮̙̣̺̟̼̤̯̹͕̖̺͍͇̠͚͙̲̘̙̜̳̞͈͕̮̣̯̮̪̰̮̯͚̱̭̪̹͙̥̱͓̳̗̟̪̙̲͎̘̭̠̫̙̞͈̪̩̲̦̩͚͇̰̖̗̰̞̺̘̖̬̼̪̲̭͔̮̖̥̦̻͉̯͎̯̼͓̫̫̩̪̭̺̣͖͉̜̯̝̦̦̠͙̹̱̙͙̭͙̫̺̖̲͓͔̞̹͍̣̼͔̦̰̪̅̽̔̈́̈̊̈̾̉̀͌͊̒̀͐͊̂̈̀̈́̇͗̏̍́̌̄̈́͛̈́͛͑͑̈́͆̎̏̽̓̐͑̅͋͑̽̇͑̈̎͑̎͐̽͐̈́̌͛̒̈̔̋͛̓̎̒̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅT̷̛̛̫̙̱͚͔̦͑̈̏͒̀̔̎͒͒͆̆̀͒̎̐̃̎̈́̃͋͆̄̐̆̏̈́̀̾̍̿͒́̾̍̽̇̓̀͗̈́̊̏̑̔̅̈̒̏̐͌̒͑̔̀͛̈́͌͐͋̀̒̈́̈̎̏̿̀̾̅̀́̔̓́̃̒̋̿̃̽͛́̈́̇̐̔̒̓̾̏͊͛̊͒̄͋́̅͛̇̂͊͛̓̈̿̆̽́̂̓̇̓̿̃̎̓̋̈́̌̿̈̈́͗̓͆̑̅̄̔͛̊̌͂͋̔̆͊͗̓̌́̓̀̾̄̃͂̏̏̉̒̿̅͆͌͐̉͋̾̒̑̑͐͛̋̈́́͛͂͛̌̐̈́͛̿̈́̈́͒̓̀̑̑͌̿̈̄͒̾̇̅̄̄́͑͂̽͒̈́̉̑̓̆̿̅̃̒̀̋̓̇͒͑̿̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅh̶̢̡̢̢̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͉̘̩̺̦̪̬̗͙̳͈̝̻̖̭͚̘͔͙̥̱̺͚͙͎̪̲̖̜͚̬̳̮̘͇̦̹͎͈̬̞̝̲̱̠͎͚͚͉̲̭̝̻̭̟͉͈͉̝̗̗̯̩̣͉͎̭̼̮̬͈̫̒̋̀̊̃̏̌̋͒̇̒̐̒͆̃͛̓͗̓̿̄͌́̆̉̈́̈́̃̿͌̑̈͐͒̋̉̉̿̈́̐́̋̽̏̂̂͗̏̔̍̊͂̀̈̈́͌̿͌̀̒͐͆̆͌͊͊̒́͊́̋̈́͗̓̅͌̃͋̿̀̐̂̉̏̌͗̓͑̄́͊̏̓̔͋̔̄͒̿̍́̂̊̅͆̐̆͂͌̂͒̓̑̑̅͑͒̐̅̾͆̑̋́̐̾̑͐̅̃͐̅̈͑͋̽̅͛̋̐̊̆̐̊̿̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȋ̶̧̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̮͇͚͕̬̠̙͓͍̗͚̦̝͔̗͍̘̜̫̟̰͍͈̞͚͎̖̺͓̱͍̬̹̖̜͉̫͉͖̯͔̩͙̰̼͈̙͙̘̪̲̲̞̭̠̭̞̯̮͔͎͖̩̤̝͈͕̝̱̤̦̩̬͉̦̩̯̩̣̤̰̞͓̮̱͇͓͕̠͔̥̩̭̯̫̤̩̺̮̤̠͖̙̼͕̙̥̞̻̪͍͚͎͚̝͓̮̳͖̟̠̮̰̼̼̮̬͓̻̫̙̝̜͉̼͍͕̙̗̗̘̝̱͕̹͎̠͔̙͙̠͎̲͇̮͍̞̻͚̫͖̻̤̭̬̯̟̼͓̘̟̙̺͈̗̝̟͓͓̥̼͈̟̫͚͕͚̮̼͕̣͚̼̦̭̜͔͔̞̰̺͍͉̖̗̼͎͎̻̞̭̲̟̜̘̝̱̣̺̫̝̪̻̪͖̭̟͉̺̦͍̙̰͔͇͍̳̜̫̖̩̬͓̬̦̥̟͍̬̭̺̞̟͛͐̌̒̽̎̄̃͐̐̋́͂̆̐̿̒̾͆̉̇͐͋̔̆̈́̒̇̍͋̔̒͋̏̓͛̿̾̉̆̆͂͗̓͐̇͗͂̾͒̍̌̍͆́͛͒͑̾̓͋̑̂̉̀͐̆̉́̍̓̽̓̐̀͋͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̛͍͖̝̜̖̺̻͔̫̟̙̟̻̘͙͇͇͉̟͖̺̗͇͕͈̗̦̩̠̯̝̪̣͚͔̱̲̳̰̳͇̙̼̦͓̪̙͉̳̦̠͎̣͍͉̊̾̑͌̾͂̾̅̌̒͆̋͛̀̒̐͗̐͒͛̀̀́̉͆̋̌̓̇̊̈́͆̊́́̇̓̄̓͂̏̃̓͒̎͐̌̈́̿̿́̐͗̈̋̐͆̆̔̈́̾̓͗͂̊͂̒̈́̍̔̈̏̇̈̌̏̑̄͛̓̽̎̇̓͊̓̿̑͂̓͐̉̽̓͐͌̎̓́̓͐̈́͊̅͑̽́̋̀͛͆̒͂̿̈͗̍͊̀͗̐̈́̑͊̎̎̽̋̏͂̂́̄̃͗̔͛̾̓̇͆̆̓̌̊́̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̷̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͚̟̯̠͇̹͕̩̹̮̘͕̖̬̳̻͚̹̘͚̗̙̯͓̞̥̳̙̙͉͉̭̥̦͓͔͓͔͎̬̲̟̟̹̮̹͓͚̺̺͚̝̘̺̤̥̻̙̠͈̤͖̰̥͓͙̘̺̥̯͙̞͓̼͙͕̱̤̣͉̖͍̝̟̭̗̹͖͍̙̤̜̯͖̺̝̦͓̩͚̭͙̝͓̳̺̼͓̼̘͖̥̰͔̯͖͇͎͔̻̹̤̤̣̩͇̙̞͔͈̯̲͈̜̖̱͓̖͓̺̥̤͕̫̟̗̻̲̳͖̻͙̙͙̫̻͉̹̥̺̣̭̰̖̻̫̯͇̙̙̥̩̲̤̙͓̼̤͕̦͚̱̲͚͓̗̳͉̻͉͙͚̗̭͕̫̰̫͚̭̻͖̲̥̲͍̞̯̲̮̭̯̤̫͔̘͕̰̏͌́̄͊̏̊͌͋̓̓͌̓̍̒̐̍͊̒̋͌̈́͑̐̌͐̌̓̀̀̀̓̍͗͒̅̽̀͌̑̍͐́͑̉͋̉͗́͋̐͂̓͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḑ̴̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͚͖͍͇̺̖̘̪̪̩̮̖͓͍̜̪̬̫̥͕̳͙̞̭̩͙̱̱̪̪̝̥̳̯̠͉̯̮͔͍̤͚̗̣̫̟̺̰̗͎̰̣̘̞̩̼͕͓̼̲̭͇͔͓̞̰͙̹͍̙̠͉̜͎̤̳̳̰̘͇̻͔̭͈̘̜̣̙͙̮̖̖̟̖͖̠͉̩͎͉̻̼͇͎̖̲̩̺͖̣̳̙͚̥̰̳̗̜͇͎̗̞̜̝̭͔̬̰͍̬̟͉̘̤͖̯̹̙̫̙̤̳̘̙̤̰͍̥̫̭͔̮͈͈̭̯̼̦̹̭͙̼̣̫̳̖̯̦͓̺̖͇̄͒͐̆̃̾̑̂̃̀͑̂̈́̋̅̂͌͋͋̀̓̈́̑͊͋̓̒̾̃̐̀̔̿͐͌̄͑̓͂̔͋̎̈́̂̂͂̓͊̿̽̀̀̓̓̃̓̅͆̂̀͑̅̈́̔̈́̀͋̏̎̏́́̓̀̈́͊̄͋́̄̊͂͐̂̑̾̈́̓́̍͗̅̑̆̄͂̂͊̈́̄̂̈́͋̔͆́̾͗͊̏̓͆͐͒̆̃̆̿̑͋̂̋͌̃͊͛̓̾̍̀͐́̀̂͌̎̔͛͛̅̊̀͒̑̎̂̔̎̅͑̈́͛̀̂̄́͌̆̓̇̆́̾̒͗͛̉̃̍̐̾̔̏̍̿̈̽̈̍̓̿̽̆̑̿̓͂̏̅̄̈́̆͗̓͗͋̊͋̔͌̏̂̈́̈́̆̃̆̌̀͛̔͆̒̄̀̂̔̾͆̈́͒̀̿̏͒̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅi̷̧̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̙͔̺̼̮͔̦̼͕͉͙̙͖̮̙̣̮̘̤̰̘̙̲̼͎̪͉͎̫̹̜͓̙͍̖̮̟̟̘̘̲̳̻͙͓͖̟̟̬͕̯͚͙͙͓̥̤̘̗͈͚͚̪̥̤̯̦̹̯̣̣͙̘̥̪̹̮͍͓͈͉͇͖̹͓̺̮͓̞͉͕̝͉̤̯̠̞͕̮̰̠͚̬̼̱̠̳̗̠̱̯̞̘̙̤̲͎͇̖̺͕̻̠̰̩̗̳̩͙͖̰̱̜͛̇̀̈́̏̓̈͛̾̀̐͑̈̐̐͋͒̓͛̾̀͑͛̊́̋̈́̀̅͊̇̈̉̾̀̚͜͜͜͜ͅņ̵̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͕̺̦͕̻̱͉͕̣̲̗̳̪̱̜̲̻̻̟̥͔̭͇̪̜̖̘̦͈̱͎͈̹̮̯̠̲̫̘̞̬̰̜̼͔̖̬̠̣̼̼͎̯̤̱̰̼͈͈̣̤̹͚̞̞̬̞͙̞̭̗̻̱̗̜̼̱͖̼͔̫͉̟͔͇̟̪̘̟̝̺͉̦̗̫̥͇̤̻͖̠͓̉̈͐̾̀̑̓̉̿̈́̅̊̆͑͌̄̇̿̌͐͆̿̄́̃̈̈́͂̽̽͛͐͗͋͐̇̋̆̀͆̋͐͌̅̉̓͌̒̀̓̓̌͆̆́̈́̍̑͐̈́̓͑̃̑̓̈̾͆̏̇̽̄͑̿̉̿̒́̐͊̿͌̉́͑̆̊̎̾̐̈́͒̑͗̑̈́̿̄̊͒̈́̿̏̎͊͌͑̃̑̏͋̑̏̌̑͋̽̂͛͆̇̈́̅͑̄̃͆̍́̅̈́̎̎͐̽̈͆̀̎̉̎̒̾͋̈͒̽́̊͐̀̋̌̆̾̐̓̀͑̆̇̀͑̅̓̄̋́̓̽͐͛̽͑̾̑͗́̊̄͑̀̔̏͛̀̎̄̌̔͒̓̅͑̑͊̇͑͗̓̌̓̿͑̍̀̇͛̌̈́͋̅̏͑͑̔̓̒̍̑͊̀͑̾̽͛̀̋̆̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅḡ̶̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̫̜̹̩̟͎̹͍̮͇̰͕̖̼̞̹͖̠̠̝̯͔͚̱̺̮̮̠̳̟͉̟̜͓̩̠̤̬̻̰͙̻̰̖͈̞̲̜̤̩̼̞̖̪̮̖͙̩̦̟̝̤̰̰̜̘̤̙͖͚̟̬͙̱̱̲̗͎̲̮̦̰͚̭̟̲̻͖̭̱̹̣̼͔͙̦̮̞͔̹̟̠͇̙̪͓̘̳̭͔̜̟͎̩̗̩̩͈͈͖͙̠͇̞͔͉̖̼̯̫͚̯̝͈̰͚͙͍̣̻͓̲̬͍̙͙̩̰̗̗̱̯͙̦̳̪͙͕̞̤͉͙̘̯͖̗̳̣̤̳̲̮̠̙̺̗͚͕̲̟͕̣̱̦̯̲̫̗̙̪̙̤̩̖̺̟̗̫̭̠̝͔̤͉͔͔̜̫̯̜̲̰̩͉̜͈̣̝̣̠̗̞̭̻̻͖̹̫̺͊̉̀̾̀̎̉̃̏͆͊̔́͒̍͂͛́̽͌̍̒̅̾͋̍̄̒̊̿̑͆͒̒̌̈̅̋͂́̊̿̏͑̐̊̏́̔̓́̅͒̅͗̂͗̔͂̇̈̈́̉͛̊̑̑̀́̇̒̅̓̓̈̽͋̀̆̄̽̽͌̒̂̉̅̈́̽̒̆͂͋̂̀̄̎̄̅́̈́̽̈́́͊̉̇͊́̇́̉͌̂̍͋̓̀̈́̐̑̀͋͊͒̾̅̊̔̄̌̌̏́͛͆̋̀͑͐̔̍̇̾͌̏͒̇̂́͂̀̀͂͌̽̅̽̀̆̓̏̊̄̋͛̌͐̾͐͑͋̽̍̄̄͒̅͊͊̂̈́̓̋̇̐̒̒̉̎̈́̌͑́̃̈̈́͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅử̵̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̙͓̖̣̤̮̟͚̯̬͚̯͕͍̣̳͙̣̬̜͚̹͇̘̮̝̭͎̗̞̗̫͙͔̣͓̣̗̩̪̘̘̪̠̜̣̞̠͖̝̘̥̹̦͇̖̜̗̠̠̘͓͎͔̥̯͖͖̬̙̦̦̲͍̫͈̲̺̩̠͔̯̼̙̟̥͚̞̙͍͙̺͔͕͇̣͚͓̹͇̣̪͉̣̙̝̖͚͕͖̝̲̣̣̻̳͔̘̹͍͍̫̭̫̗̗͍̮̜̩̯̪͉̼̠̗̞̮̜͉̲̹͔̯̲̩͙̖̱͓̙̘̱̫̬̣͙̠̥̙̥̻̭̱̬̝̎͒̓̊̇̄̃͑̍̆̆͛͛̉̓̄̋̌̓̓̒͆̾̑̃̏͛̀̈́̿̀͑̽̑̔̀̆̓̊͂̋̇͐͒́̿̉͛̔̀̄̓͋̓́̐̉̎̌̂͒̐̏̐͗̽̏̍̇̿̓̍̅̒̃͊̑́͗̋͐̔̈́͑̌̐͒̒̆̅̿̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̰͉̮̖̘͍͙̬̲̩̬̼̱̪̠̮̘̬̘̤͓͖̘̹̼͉̺͈̪̹̗͍̥̲͕͓̘͚̲̤̹̹̟͙͓͚̦̞̯̲̩͈̣̹̮͎̺̭̟̰̱̥͓̜̱̤̯̣̼̙̳̻̼͎͙̘͎͖͎̦͕̪̞͕̫̘̦͍̳̻̝̗̦̻͓̞̜̮̹̩͉͓̦̺̘̺͚̯̗͇͚͎̰͖͎͎͕͕̳͉̻̼͕͔̹̤͖̮̻̖͗̈́̆̆̎̍̄͗̿̈́̓̒̅̓̀̄̽͗̋̔̽̈́̎́͆̐̂̈́̒̀̎̋̂̒̿̃̅͗͊̋̆̓̑̔́̈́̇͑̆̾̋̋̉̇̈́̐͐́͆̋̂͐͂̈́́̽̑͋̉͐͐͐̏̎͊͒̓͑͒̓̆̿̒̇̀͌̉̉̈́̍̿́̈́̔̌́̓͌̓̆̌̋̓̊̔͐͑͋̍̈͌̑̈́̐̃͂̄̔̿̉̏͌̇͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̘̃̽̂̄̀̌̊́́̎̐͌̓̅̄͂̔̑͋̇̊̉͐̔̏̇̈́͐̀̄̽̓̾̆́̈͊͐͐̎̈́͌̉̃̀̃͆͊̑͌͋̇̓̊̽̂̌̎̈̔̒̔̃͌͐͛̎̽̍͐̀̓͂̓̾̊̉̒̈́̃̏̌̋̊̇͐̋́͐͐̓̓̐͌̋̂͗̀̌̌̈̂̓̽̓̔̒̋̔̾̄͗͗̏͒͗̓̈͗̈́͂̄̽͌͑̅͂̃̑̉̈̓͋̎̏͒̀͌̃͊̄̏̇̀̎̽̓̒̀̽̽͌̈́͊͆͊͊͌̈͑͐́̌̅̆̂̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠i̷̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̘̮͈̩͔̱̜̪̜̱̦̯̫͙̝͍̘̠̦͙͓͎͖̲̞͕̱͉̤̬̫͍̱͍̤̥͙̝͈͎̳̳͚̝͎͚̝̤̹̯͈̬̜̫̫͇̹̝̜̪̤̲̺̘̣͓̖͉̰̭̩͎̱̠̹͔͍͔̩̲̟̖̠̤͚̮͇̬͇̟̮̤̬͚̤͓̺̘̭̭̩̞̤̰̼͚̰͉̘̙̹̯̯̜̣̝͓͎̜̲̲̖͈̹̦͕͙̹̙̹͙̰̣̣̤̠̹͕̺̝͕̗̮͍̙̞̲̝̦̥̹̮̲̮̣͉̗̥͙͈̩̪͙̥͈̼͉̗̱͔̣͙̳͖͍̩͈̰̜̯̼̹̜̖̦̍͛̾̈͒̃̍̆͒͗́̑̃̊͑͒́͛͒̔͐͐̅̂̊̍̃̿̅̈́̔̈́̊͗̆̌̇̈̎͌̈́̍̉̾̄̈́̾͊̄̅̽͐̓̇͂́́̔̂͛̓̋͒͑͆̾͛̉̈́͐̐͑̽̊̃̌̈̋̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̜͎̤͕̲̝̲̱͈̭͉̗͓̟̼̹̟̬̝̜͕̙̬̜̥͇͓̭͎̤̭̹͎͖̗͕̥͈͉͔͓̲͕͈̭̜͓͙̭̬̘̪͔̠̖̬͙̯͚̦̲̻̹̭͈̲͇̖̙̳̣̫̣̗̟̩̞͔̲̞̪̜̦̮͇̪̤͖̦͔̙̖̖̫̪̘̗͙̥̟̭͖͈͎͚̳̦̙̪̼̝̳̗͓̯̞̜̝̺̞̜͓͙̞̳̪͖͓͇̦͚̼̜̟͕̺̯̠͋́̃͑́͗̌̈́̒̂͌̐̑͑̽̆̊͋͗̓̍͋̐̋̄̇͌̉̇̀̔͋͗̒̓̈̾̎̊̆̄͐̾͋̊̂̆̔̀̓͒͌͐̀̊̀̀̓̈́̀̂͛̈́̉͗̃̓͛̈̇̎́̅̋͊̾̔̈́͛͗͆́͗̆̂̐̽̓̅̓̈́͊̇͐̓͊̔̐̇̅̔̉̑̉̍̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ ̴̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̪͔͉͍̳͕̦̩͖̜͎̦̫̰͙̦͉̹̹͔̘̩͉̮̖̦͔͉̥̥͕̖̟̺͓̞͖̻̙͕̟̺̖̳͓͙̟̗͈͉̘͚̱̰̤̺̦̗̰̰͉̣̳͓̟͙̮̲͎͔̪͓̘̮̘͎̗̟͈̞̞͉͓̳͈̘̩̹̘̪̝͕͍̬̳̲̻̩̯̂̓̇͂̾̈́́̑͌̈́̔̈́̎̓̀̌̐̆̈́͊̈́̚̕͠ͅå̴̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̲̯̘̱̰̜͇̥̮̗͉͎̙̜̪̙̦̠̙̖̠̰̭̖̭̬͙̳̳̻̘̜͉̠̫͖͇͓̪̝͇̯͚̘̺͕̰̱͎̗̻͙͍̠͍̠͉͎̭͇̪̱̭̱̪̝͈̳͎̯̦͕̥͕̘̭̞̥̥̼͉̳̤̪̬͕̩͙̦̟̣̺͖̟̭̞͍̖̭̯̙̥̰̖̪͚̱̖̫̼͉̬͉̣͎̱̦̖͕̖̜͎͉͔̹̭̫̮͇̦̮͍̖͚̩̦̬̹͓͈̘̤͇̰̜̠͔̰̯̳̟̟̮̬͙̱̦̫͍͈̘̖̹̟̯̙̩̥̳̠̟͈̬̜̘̼̣̝̺̦̪̣̪̮͇͇̜̘̮̺̻͎̟͖͚̃̍͐̔̊̄̊̓̉͛̒͌̈́̃̍̀̎̓͋̑̅̏͋̾͐̌̄̉̈́͛͋̉̇̈́̊̿͆̑̍̏̆̋͂͛͂́̾͑́̆̅̒̑̈̄̐̍͛̊̈́́̈́̀̒͌͐̔̌̇̔̌͗́̓͐̏̃̓͆͆̐̄̅́̿̽̏̍͑͊͛͒̓̀̃̎̔̋͛͆̏͆̍͂̐͌̎͆̔̿̍̀̑̇̎̒̑̓͊͊͗͑̈́̓̇̎̿̋̆̏̈́̀͋̿͆̊̀͗͑́͑͑̍̎̄̍̀̂̌̈́͛͒̈́̄̒́͐̒͐̓̇͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͇̖̗̖̮̹̦̰̰̩̼̗̖̭̦̟̝̰̹̩̝͔͉̦̱̞̖̠͔̳̥̤̼͔̥̩̟̯̰͈͖̲̻͉̟̹̙͚̣̞͔͓̱̘̘̻̩̜̦̺̜̼̟̞̯͕̖͉̤̝͈̥̫̦̙͉̥̹̹̩͔̖͙͈̪͕̘̟̻͚̖̣̙̮̖̟̹͕̬̘̳͙͇͔̠͖̻̙͉̦̫̹̠͉̰̥̦̼̣̺͈̖̙̹͇̰̰̞̯̝͓̮̭̺̼̤̯͔̗̖̜͕̪͇͚̱̘͚̪̫̘̫̺͔͖̠̪̩͈͎͇̪̜͔̠͖̤̯̘̟̲͓̻͓̗̯͉̗͇͖͚͖̼͉͈͍͚͍̜̣̪̙̳̭̥̟̲̥̟͚̭̗̟̖̼̹̪͓͚͖̹̜̥̱̫͉͉̝̤̹̩͕̝̱̰͓͚͉̟͎̀͛̽́̆̀́̍͛͛̈́̒͑̇͑̏̇̍̀̊̆̎͋͐͒̐͗̋͆͂̃͗̽͗͒͊͂̅̿̌̈́̾̍̆̉̇͆͌͐̌͐͌̄́̏̀̾̄̇̏̿̔͒̎́̋̉̂̈̇̀̈́͌́̾̂̌̒͋̀̄́̔͌̒͛͒̍̋̀͒̏͊̈́̋͂̀̎̒̄̅̈́̀͋̿̍̅̽͆̋͊̌̔̑̐̏̾͛͊͒͆͆̽́̋͌̀̓͒͋͊̌̊̾͆͋͐̍͂̄̒̾͑̈̋͐́̾̑̄͛́͒̎̊̓́̈́͗͗̄̊̄̆͊͊̔̅̀͗̓̈̿̌̆̃́̃͊̈͗̑̽́͌͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̶̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̗̗̣͙̞͔̬̤͍̻̳̣̫͓̘̭̟͇̣̪͕̜̗̦̻̺̰̜͓̯͙̝̼̥̝̰͚̠̹̤̠̖̻̰̳̩̱̲̲̟̹͎͇̼͔̝̩̪̱̘̣͈̘̤͚̩͎̬̯̯̹̼͓̬̟̼͉̘̮̱̯̤̖̯̖̘̪̳̬̯̭̯͍̥͈͖̮͉̤̘̮̼͓̜̱̦̠̱̰̳̮̩̫̮̜̺̟͓̭̥̟̺͈͕̲̝̯̰̲̙͕̘̫̭͙̰̿̌̊͗̌̅̊̏̈́̈́̈́͌̌̏͆̀̌͆̄̀͌̀̾̓̈́̒̾̄̽̈͊̍́̈͆̇́̿̓́͋̾̔͋͑͐͗͗͆̈̋̐̈́̀̆̀̍̀͛͛̿͂̓̒̂̀̈́̒̏̔͆͋̈́̈̅͑̂̀̆̿͆̋̈́̑̎̿͛͑̑̔̈́͛͗͑̃̾̀͐͗͆̒̆͗̃̈́̅̌͆́̓̆̌̉̓̓̋́͊̊͑̃̽̐́̄̆͋͛̐̀͗̅͌̔̈́͒̑͒̌̇͊̿̈́̌̉̾͋̌̓̇̇͂̅̈́̔́̈́͊̓̏̀̓̌̌̀͛̈́̀̄̂̆̆͑̿͋͂͆͋͌̈́̈́̆͛͂̉̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̝̞̬̺͍̦̙̼̯͍̠̲̗̫͍͖̜͕̜͓̥̟̠̱̼͓͓͇͚̬͈͎̮̬̱̦̝̠̰̯̗̖̠̪̖̠͕̲̠̪̙̜̼̦͙̹͚̳̤͉͕̣̟͈͉̱̣̩̤̮̺͈̰̱̮͈̠͕̩͇̩͔͉̘̪̩͚̞̞̱̗̘̦̫͕̺̗̙͕̜̪̦̤̞͔̣̟͚̩͕̗̮̰͓̠̥̠̫̳͕̭̜͍͙͉̬͓̮̥̖̬̼̰̟͈̳̤̼̯̖̠̝͈͚̖͓̩̩͈̗͔̯͎̮̹͉͉͉͓̼͎̳̖̪̪̻̱͕̜̹͇̗̯̱̞̩̪̬̳̝̙̞̻͖̞̜̦̣̱͙̮̘̫͓̪͉̠̃̋̉͂͋͆̑͌̇̉͑̈́͆̐̉͂̓̅̔͂̎́͊̆̐̏̈́̓̍̔̅̑̈́̓͆̾̂̋̎̃̈́̓̓̀̾̈́̈̆́͒͐̒̅͊͑̂̃́̍̏̂̉̃̐͒̋̈́̈́̊̓̔͊͛̈́͐̀̈́̾͒͗͊̓̉͗͑̄̉͋̓̆͐̎̑͒͑̔͂̀͌̏̍̓͑̎͊̏͗̓͋̈́̎͋̅́̽̆̽̿̈́̈́͋̇̋̀̐̈́́̌̍͂̉̐͗̎̇̀̈́̀̏͌͆͛͒͒̂͛̏̂̿̿̊̓̅̀̓͗̒͑̋͐̂̀͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̤̳̘͎̘̻̯̳̖̭̯̦̞̤̰̝͓̞̰͇͙̗̺̩̖̖̹̩̣̯͇͔̻̗̼̳͖͙̮̯̬̞͍̤̝̪̤̙̠͚̪͓̼͕̪̗̰̮̲͇̫̙̹͔͈͚͕̮͈͈̼͇̤̘͓̩͔͖̣̩͉̹̪̟̥͕̜̻̙̺͍͇̮̺̙̞̺̜̦̰̜͚͔̫̺͉̩͍͈̖͕̮̮̫͓̰͖̬̙̖̘̞̥̩̮̱͚͚̪̝͙̭̮̥̘̫̗̲̙̜͙̭̻̜͉̺̬̯͚͎͍̙̠̜͖̞̞͎̪̝̻̟͇̹̻͉̝̺̎̏̆̍̈́̽̏͂͛̔͊͗͛͌͛̍̑͛͑͛̉͗̓̅̉́͂́̈́̄͂́̽̔͗̌̃̃̂̓̑͌̋͗̐͆̽̉̽̌̒̿̄̇͐͛̀̋̋̌̈́͑͐̀̾̈́̀̋͋̀̈́̇̄̔̏̒̃̎̎̍̔͑̋̿̀̎̔̑̍͑̌͛̈́̋̅̍͒͒̓̀́̊̈́̈͋̍̀̔̓̎͊̀̏̾̏̔̇̐̈̔̄̀͐͑͊̂̾͂͂̈̐̈́̿͒̆̉̀͑̒͋̀̀̾͐̏̎̈́̀́̒̅̂̅̇͑̍͛̇̇̀͛̀͗͌͊̊̅̎͋̇͋͗̉̇̍̆̀̃̈͆̂̋̋͒͛̈́̍̒̿͌̀͌͒̅̈́͂̍̌͆̆̑̾͑̃̀͌̓̃͐͒̋͐͋̂̈́̊͆̒̏͛̓̈̈́̀̋̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̸̨̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̫̖͔͚̖͇̣̼̱͎͓̟͖̣̼̜͕̞͉̹̬̥̥͍̪͈̝̝̠̻̬̤͎̹̮͉̝͇̠͓͎̱̹̎̌̄̈́́̐͐͗͐̿̓̀̃̈͑͗̋̿̃̿̊̀̿̄͋͐͑̔̇̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅe̶̢̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̜̖̺̝̻͕̙̦͉̳͉̫̮̱͖̩̼̤̱͍͙̳͓̫͉͈̤̺̜͇͓̺̟͚̫̩͈̞̹͉̖͖̲͎̲̤̮̭̱͙̳͙͙̹̬͔͍̬̘̙̺͈͇͕̲̖͚̫͇̮͖͕̼̩̳̘̪̫̥̤͚̻̝͕̞͉̜͉̠͇̘͔͕̹̞̟̹͚̯̰͙̮̪̣̻̦͙̰̼̻̠̘̭͙̠̙̳̹͙͕̗̞̹͓̞͍̲͓͇͕̯̲̘̹̗̬̥̜̳̪͉̜͇͇̱̩̱̙̘͎̟͓̝͈̙̦͕̜͈̟̭̦̳̪̽͂̄͋̈́̈́̓́́͆̃͑̌̃͆͊͌́̔͌͗̉̈́̃̈́͋̆̏́̈́̒̐̋̾͑̑̃̿̋́̓̉̎͑͋̍̽̔͛̂͒̎̿̈́́̄̉̾̄̌̾̔̈̄̋̔̅̎͋̽͊̓̇͋͆́̃̅̀́̈́́͗͊͋̀̂̈̋̍̄̀͋̑̉̉͛͒̂́̉͗͆̃̑̐͊̑̅̈́͋̈́́̇̊́̐̃̂̐̒͒͌͛͆̔̊́̆͐̑̓͑̌͊̽͌͌̏͌͌̎̀͊̃̃́̎̉́̋̒̾́͒̐́͐̌̓̄͑͛̀̋͌̈́̊̀̒̅́̊̾̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̻͈̣̭̥̺͎̲̥̠̮̪̖̝̫̣̝̼͍̝̞͖̫͈͎̳̟̜̜̟͉͇͔̗̹̟̱̜̖̥̘͉̝̭͉̗̪̟̟̭̬̹̹̩̙̟̬͉̩̝͕̞͇̯̞̝̫̣͔̩̣͚̥̟̞̠̳͔͙̦͕̹̲̹̫̖͎͓̖͖̟̟͖̩̩͈͎̰͙̤̩͖̮̖̤͓͔̜̭̱̰̖͍̯̝̣̯͇̙̼̫̦̰̜̻̯̘̥͖͎̩̮̼̯̳̻͙̘͈͕͈̦͓̼̗̞̺̜̤̟̹͈̮̟̯̮̙̳̱͍̭͓̻̻̻̮̫̜͚̠̥̺͙̣̱̩̻̫̜͇̬̗͙̭͇̰͓͙̻̩͙͎͇̰̠̜͈̜̹͉̙̺̤̫̬͙̦̳̹̙̝͗͌̀̍̀̿̎̎͊͒̀̆͌̏̀̀̉̏̏̓̾̊̒͛͊̔̑̀̃̐̂͒̽̅̓́̀͗̌̾̓̂̊̄̈͑͋̈́͋̏́̏̍͗́̈́̂̒̋̋̀͒̈́̀͗̍̌̈̓̇́̀̆̈́̅͗̒̽̄̈́̋̒̾͐͊́͋̉̏͒̃̅̈́͆͊̔̃̈́̇͛͗̏̋̽͐͑̈́͆̒̾͑͑̓͑̈̈́̂̈̍̄̃͐̊̊͋̽͒̾͑͛̒̈̌͂̋͊̀̓̀̊̒̋̃͐̿̎͑̿̓̾̒͗͗̈́̎̀͐̌̈̾͊̈́͐̀̎͑͐͌̈́̈̀͛̉͊̿͋̐̾̾̆́̄̿̄́͊̍̄̐͆̔́́̄̌͂͐̇̋̆̈̾̎͐̏͆̅̆̌̽͆̈́͗̏͌͆̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̛̛͇̝̖̺̠̩̖̣̰̗͖̜̳̱͔̖͓͎̺͖̼͓̼̞̹̦̜̞͈̱̖͓̞̤̞̦̯̦̼͓̗̞͇͔͙͔͎͉͓̲̙̺̗͇͈̳̪̱̹͈̞̹͙̳̲͔̻̪̜̻̯͍͕̲̘̲̗̗̺̣̜̬̣̗̯̳͇̻͕̹̠̠͇̼̖̖̫̟͖̪͈͇̮̫̪̼̩͍̲̪̟͔̟̠̪͈̖̙̗̜͔͎̩̜̰̜͖̦̪̖͇͈̻̖̗̖̭̫̘̬̗̻̱̠͎͎͓̼̠̭̭̙̻̮̪̗̪̗͇̟̠͈̖̱̪͙̣̗̼̳͈̯̘̠̲͔̪̻̠͖̤̗̘͚͓̤͕̦͕̍̂͒͗́͊͒̈́͊̓̿́̏́̃̀͋̄̓͂̾̐͑͐͛̽̉̑̐͋̊̾̉̑̏́̊̋̉̀͒͂̏̒̇͑͊͗̀́̅̏̇̄̀̿̋͒͌̈́̐̆̓̃̄̀̋̊͆̈́̓̄̉̽̅̎̎̃̎͑̄͂̋̃͂̂͋͑̅̑̂̔̃̎̀͂͆̊́̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̱̺̗͔͓͇̞͕̦̘̜̞̘̰̟̗͔̲̝͕̟͍͍̱̮͙̙͇͖̬͕̼͈̤̪̝͇͓̜̙͈̫͍̻̥͕͖͑̃͒̿̓͐͗̈̇̏̂̋͋́̄̀̾͊́̾̿̈́̓̃͛̓̐̈̈́̏̆̒̂̑̃́̔̐̅̓̊̿͗̈̈́̉̓̑͑́̎̓͂͑͆͊͆͑͗̏̐̆̋̈́̊̾̊̐̏̈̋͂̆̎̑̽̃́̈́̂͊̄̐̉̈̄̆̿̓̇̉͑͗̍͆͗͆͛́͛̓͛̊̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅc̷̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̪̞͙̝̲̦̘̺̣͔͎͔͇̻̞̳͕̹̱͇̼̙̞̺̻͖̬̯̲̥̩͕̻̳͓̩͕̺̞̤͈̣͕̦͈͍͚̳͕̟̪͇̘͖̠̮̺̲̝̲̱͎̩̪̪͎̻͇͔̪̱̥̖̣͍̖̼̹̙͉͕̝̠̮̼̞͙͔͔̠̹̹̰̖̖̦͉̱̙̤̲͈̬̺̣̪̝̯͕̘̼̤̺̞̤̜̲̹̳̯͙̪̣͕̻͉͎̙͕̙̪̩̼̦͓̥̗̑̓̽͗̒̊̄̽̑̾̈́̐͑͐͌̽̋̄̉̀́̀̊̌̏̎̄͋̎́́̈́̈́̈́̍̇͂͊̐͛͑́̋̓̆̔̏̆́̍̀͛̑̉̐́̀̓̊͑́̆̐̀̆̇̀̉̅̎̿̃̽͒̈́̈́͛̔̅̂̈̐͊́͐͒̄̄͑͋͂̐͆̓̾̓̆̈́̄͆̅̂̓͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅt̵̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̛̬̻̫̯̤͚͕̱̟̙̫͉̼͓͇͚̠̗̮̞̤̠̣͍̫̩̝̘̯͉̱̯̤̰̠͔̙̭̱͔͕͚̘̦͉͉̗̤̩̜̰͔̥̫͖̝̬̰͍̱̥͖̘̣̥̝̼̗͈̻̫̙͙̱̲͕̻͎̖̙͎̯̤̯̲̝͖̠͍̘͎̞͖̬̼͔̞̗͕̞̳̗̙̜̙̩͚͔̻̤̙̖̙̟̮͚̤͕̣̼̤̹̼̥͙͇̭̫̟̦̜̻̲̲͎̫̯̖̟̻̣̮͎͔͙̤͖̝͖͉̜̟̗̎́̒̋̓̈̀̋̓͛͋̒̏̾̓̍̑̅̃̔͊́́́̓͗̽̀͂́̇̂̌͛̈́͆̐̈́͌͂́̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅì̸̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̛̞̘͓̺̗̩̝̟͚̙͈̳̝̳͙̲̗̬͈̹̬̞̱̭̳̬̜͖̲͖͉͈̖͇̣̭̖̞̣̬̜̦̖̲͓͖̖̮̰̮̮͔̥̦̞̲̜̤̯̙̘͓̫͉̗̥͎̖͚̺̝͚͍̰͈̻̬̰̝̲̘͍̪̬̤͖̤̹͖̬̠͚̘̺̳̯̩͔̞̫͇̦̦̹̞̣̲̬͔͈̤̠̙͎͕̰̞̠̖̖̯̮̳̠͉͇̮̩̜̥͚̩̖̮̺͇̜̝̫̱͓͔̹̻̜̼̳̙͔̰͍̳̹̘͓̱̺̜̫̘̀͌̆̓͑̌̆̆̑͌̑̄́̀̒́̔̇̈̅̀͂́͗̈̅̈́̀̿͛̈̋̽͛̍̔̒̓̌̐̆̌̆͐̑̓̎̎͒́̀͋̀̓͌̓̍͑͋̄͑̆̒̈́̈́̓̒͒̀͌̆̈́̾̈̂́̈́̍͌́͋̆̌̑͂͊̎̿̆̂̃͑̄̃̎̇͂̿͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̠̲͔̳̗̣͔̰͉͉̬̦͇̜̜̼̻̰̪͓͓̱̝̦̬̞͎͚̲̺̳̜̜̖͖̗̦̞͚͔̠̖̤̞̥̠̟͓̯̳̼̫̟͍̝̞̲̫̥̯̜̙̤͈͍̭͉̪̞͉̼̘͕̟̟̳̲͉͕͓͍̲̠̳̉̌̇̂̊̄͌̉̀͋͌͒̀̑͊̐͋̈́͆̎̈́̍̎̉̽͒̇͒͗͂͗̊̀̿̐̏̎͊̃̆̾̂̊̈́͐̈́̈́̈͐͗͊͐͌̽̋̋̇̏̾͑̊̈́̾͂͂̃̄̓̈̉́́́́͆̈́͒̑̋̎̍͋̈̾̍͐̆͊̓̍͒̊͊͛̍̽͛͂̈́̓̔̔̔̂̏̂̄͒̐̽̾̓̀͗͋̓́͋̌̈́̀̆͗̍̄̒̈̑̎̈́̓̊͒̏͋̍̆́̓̒͂͐̿̅̓̄͒̒̍̍̽̍̾̅̓̌͊̆̈́̓̒͌̄͊͋̿̑̍̅̉̌̐̀̑̌̿̓̆̆̐̃̅͐̈́̓͂̈̋̏̏̓̀̌̉̀̓̊̾͊̀̆̽̐̔͂̀̒͂̊̐͛͊͑̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̶̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̖̦̠̤͔̜̟͎̣̝̗͈̙͖̻͔̘̭͇̬̭͕͖̰͍̰̖̤̖̱͚̳̝̪̹̻̻̟͎̺̭͕͇͎̻͚̙͖̫͙͎̟̦͈͉̙̭̼͕͎͍̰̱͇̞̟̰̗͙̣̝̥̣̺̩̺͙̫͉̫̮̖̥͇̬̥̟͖̬̱͚͔̩͉̰̲̬̺̙̤̻̩̳͎̟̻͚͉̝̰̥̱̹̩͚̱̹̪̭̝̩̫̖̬͍̥̥̩̹̫̙̺̫̩̯̘͎̳̟̞̙̥͇̞̝̯͓͇͈͇̞̫̱̲̖̬̳̗̖̪̱̖̺̬͇͎͇̗̙̫̘͔̼̠̖͖̲̗̪̙̥̗̟͇̼̱̹̩͉̺̘͓̤͖̺̦͇͓̟̦͓̩͕̠̮̮̝̩̫̣̘̜̲͓̟̙͖͓̬͍̯̦̼̰̰̫̞̝̣̣̞̠̼̦̣͙̤̫͍͉̲͈͎̮̒̉͒́̔̔̓̋́́̃̑̈́͑͐̎́̔́̓̒̎̉͗́̽̽̾͐͆͂͆͗̐̔̀̀̂̉̈́̑̊̾̓̐̒̅̿͛͐̈́̈̋̀̂̽̅̎̒̄͛͆̓͐̍̆̂̌̒͗͌́̀̀͗͗̂̐̀̔͐̇̏̔̋̐͑͑̿̈́̎̄̂͛̆͆̂͗͒̅͊̓̓͋̓̆̂̍̀̒̊̾̃̾̉͐͛̄͌̄͑̔̓͆͒͊͑̈̎̀̑̿̊̂͐̓͐̊̈̈́̿̓̀͐̀̌̎̽̓̈́̀͆̑͂̅́͗̈͒̀̔̑̓̈͑̀̋͋͊͂̑͑̎̂̂̋͑̐̋̑̅̔̑̑̀͒̐͊̃̓̓̆̃͑̂́̈́̑̽̑͑͋͗̓̇̾͆͆̊͐̓͗̍͆̏͐̒̆̀̋̏̉̍̈́͗͒̂̇̑̓̈͋̂͛̐̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅä̵̡̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̱̺͓̞̼͔͈̗̺͕̘͇͔̩̭̪͙̤̖̫̝̖̝̯̪̱̹̣̺͓̹̮͕̮̞͚̙̙̹̟̺̭̘̫̟̘͔̘̘̱̠̗̞͉̙̙̹̙̩̬̠̖̼̣̪̪̜̻̼͖̪̖̬̘̞̞̞̟͍̲͍̮̮̲̗͔̖̖̩̻͔͙̼̰͕̞̻̺̼̹̺̮͚̯̤̬̮̭̹̰͔͈̮̰͔̪̝̮̪͇̙̻͓̩̹͖͉͉̥̣̲̳̞̮̟̬̭̦͍̦̪͈̰͚̝̦̯̖̖̙̬͚̺̪̰̭̗̠̟̳̯͇͖͓̻̖̺̖͖̼̜̫͖͈͈͉̥̲̠̳̘̩̤͙̺̥̯̺̯̬̣̞̣͚̣̺̝͈̥̩͙̦̱̳̼́̾̔́̾͆̅͒̔̎͌̀̀̈́̏͑͋́̒̏͂̔̋̽̇̾̍͌͊̽̔̾̃͆̍̀̃̓̾̽̓̔͒̾̊͋̌͂̑͌̔̔̎̔́̂̍̿̅̂̈́̌̈́̀͆͗̄͌͛̆͌̋̅̌̿͑͋́̈́̾̄̈̂̂̿̒̌̄̎̓͂̂̒̂͌̊̃͑̈́͒̾̑̏̀͂̽̓̅̀̀͐̌̈̎͑́͛͗̄̄̍̌̇͐̌͆̄̒̍̋́̌̽̃̿̏̎̌͌͛́̆̾̀̽̂͌̈̄͛̎̓̂͑̆̃̓̔̎͒͗̏̈́́́̄̑̄͑̈́̊̀͊̽͑̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅȓ̶̢̛̙̣͓͚̤̩̱̰̦̩̩̩̠̦̍̒͒̑̌͐̏̀̀̊̏̈́̀̂̆̓̂̓͒̎̑͒̌̅̃̿̽̓͒̄͋̂̀̈̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͠ͅỵ̶̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̧̛̛͇̼̬̜͇̯͔̻̜̖̗̳̞͍͉̹͉̱̙̞̟̼̣͚̺̯͎̯̠̩̪̲͍͇̯̹̥̞̱̺̘̟̤̱̫̹͉̘̖̩̞̬̦̦̳̝̻͖̬̦̩̩͕̳̙͖̖̪͉̲̳̟͇͕̣̯͎̳̺̳̥̯̮̹̖͚̱̩̳͙̞̪̥͈̙̘̣̘͙̲̳̩͔̼̺̪̳͔̹̞̖̠̱̘̝̖̥̰̜͚̹͕͉̖̘̩͇͕̠̱̜̲͈̮̱̙͓̪̬̻̥̬͚͎̱̬͖̲̳͇͕̯̺͖̙͖̭̼͈̝͇̱͎͕̜̭̳̥̫̲̳͖̗̘̮̞͚̲̘̬͓̰̦̼̺̳̹̺̟͎͎̮̹̙̙̞͖̦̝͕͔͙̮̦̖͙͔͓̬̹̣̤̜̯̲̟͕̝̞̥̺̱̮̼͙̭͚̥͍̮̼̩̤̖̖̠̫̠̝̿̅̓̾̈̄̓̀̐͛͋̓̅̔͆̎̀̉̓̇͒́̃̈́̿̈̈́̽̆̋̀̎̾̀̏́͂͑̀̉͋̒̀̋͋̈́̄́̓̓̄̽̊̿͑̽̒́̄̇͗̅͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛͎̺̰̹͕͙̭̺̹̙̘̪̳̪̦̤͆̿̎̀̎̽̂͋̿̾͛̐̒̑̽̔͂͗͐́̈́͌̾͐̎̐̍̈́͗̓̓̅̂̅̍̍̑͋̓͂́͂̂̿͐̆͑͗̎͐̽̒̿̂̐̀̇̎̈́́͆͊̍̎̋̿́̌̂̓̍͆́͆̐̆̐͋̀̓̓̓̈̌͐̏̏͋̆̆̇͊̄͐̌͋̐̈͗̅̀͒̉̐̇̓́̂̄͑̇̀̇̓̋̈̊̍̈́̈̽̀̇̌̔̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ũ̸̧̢̢̧̡̡̨̡͍̠̮̦͚̲̫̺͉̫̲̲̞̼͈͓̺̪͉̠̰͇̜̯̱͍͇̳͔̝̲̜̗͉͍̘̤͉̩͈͉̩̻͕̻͙̰͙̜̻̫͉̣̮̱̣̹̤̰̫̲͉̳͇͚̖͎̯͓̳̬̩͉̱̩̠̹̬̳͎̺͔̯̬̝͍̺͔̠̮̰̪̩̼̰̀̓͆͋̈́̕͜ͅͅͅǹ̵̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͚̦̤̯̥͔͈̣̲̱̯̪̤̼͔͎̦̤̼̟̜͙͉̬̭̟̙̳̻̮͚̟̬̫̺̝̣̦̟̖͕̣̘͙̻̝͕͉̖̰͓̦̟͕̲̘̩̲̳̯͖͖̖̣̘͖͕̬̼͉̻̙̺̱̭͙̦͙͙͔͎͉̥̝̥̲̱͔̯͖̲̙̗̬͙͕̲̣̯̣̥̰̠̠͚̯̣̱̣͖̻͓̳̫̙̟̫̥͍̥̥͓̟͓̭̬̫̱͓̜̼͚̤̹͖̜͖̞̼͚͚̘̰͉͍̪̭̩̝͔̻̠̫̫̱̲̘͈̺̗̯̙̹̻̼̪͇̤̺̭͕̠̣͈͙̜͍͓̜̹͓̺̝̭̟͔̬̜̰̘͓̬̟̟̠̪̯͉͈̭͖́̍̐͒̒̀̓̎̿̐͌́͊̑̎̇̏̆̌͒̊̃̑͊̏͌̎͂͑̓͆̐͗̎̀̀̽̍̓̐̐̐̍́̆̄͌̏̀̌͋̐̈͌̂̏͊̌͂̋͌́̊̓͐͌̌́̇͂͒̇̌̓͑̇̑̂́̆̐̐͗͗̄̍͆̽̊̽̐̂̆͐̈́̌̀́́̃̈́͊̄̈́͂̄͛̐͐̿̽̋̃̈́̉͑̎̒̔͂̓̄̈́̋͋͗̍̿́̑̇͊̃̽̆̓̇̓͑̔̈́̔͒͌̾̒̿̽̇̈̇̋͗͐͗̅͐͋̍̌̐͑͋̓̈́̌̃͋̂͗́͋̌͐̍̌͋̐̈͂̄̏̐̌̆͌̎̀̊͒̈́̓̆͂̉͋̄̿͑̀̋̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̨̧̛̛͎͖͙͎͙̯̖̼͚̩̺͕͉̖̟̬̭̣̥̳̝͎̪͚̬͈̤̻̟̫̦̹͇̥̠͙̳̬͓̳̗͈̩͕͉̲͔̤͓̪̝̠͚͔̥̮̤͉̪̃̔̓̎̾̇̽̍̑́̏͑̈͊͐̈́͒́̇́̅̿͋͗́̉͒͛̒̈̉̚͜͠ͅơ̶̡̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̙͉̙̬͓̲͎̝̳͙̬̟̹̙̙̭͇̥̥̣̖̪͙̠̻̫̪̩͕̼͍̳͈̣̹̹̦̞̞͕̫̝͓͈̲̮͕̠͇͖̰̲̤͚͍̠̳̟̱̖̩̖͔̤͔̳̣͍̟͈̦̳̰͍̱͙̬͍̝̜͍̺̟̖͍̟̫͈̞̗̞̥̩͔͓̣͖̻̠̜̞̤̳̩̩̙̱̫̠̳̺̣̺̗̝̤͔̼͕͉̪̱̝̭̤͙̥̞̣̅̓͊̉̈̋̋̄̑͋̑̂̄̋̊̑͋̓́̊̈́̍̽̾̌͐̓̏̉̈́̔͑̀̃̾͆̎͑͋́͆̔̏̅͒̌͋̈́͑̀̾͌̎̿͊̋̔̓̉͊̎̇͌̐̉́̑̆̉̃̐͑̂͐͐͐̂͛͌̓̊̿̏́͂̑͑̀͆̎̄̿͋̑̒̀̊̍̽͒̎̄̌͋̄́̃́̿̽͛͐̀͆̾͛̈́̀̃̆̍̈́͆̈́͆̀̊̀̉̀̑͆̀̆͒̃̓̐̌̈͆͆̍͒͊͐͐͗̅̊̓̀̓̽̄̅͆́̂̈́͐̑͗͊̒͋̒̊̑̈̏̅̐̋͆͐̃̒́͊̄͒̃͋̓́̏͗̓̒͑͋̓̌̃̂͐͌͛̌̾̈́̎̅͗͂̾̒̽̈́̀͋̈́̏͑̌͗̇͒͛̔̒̈̊̀͐̔̏̃͐͗͊͗̇̂̆̂̈́́͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̨̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̨̝̞̭͕͎̱̖̜͍͔͕̼͉̲͓͈̳̳̥̟̦̯͔͇̗̖̱̘̦͍̺͚̣͈̞̤̻͙͍͖̲͓̩̼̼̱͔̹̤͍͈̟̻̦̞̗͔̙̙̮̬̣̠̤̱̮͓̩̪̮͈̦͎͚̲͇̺͍̞̥̲͈͚̝̟̭̝͉̙͓̬͕̱̣͇͔̰͔͔͔̰͈̯̣̘̬͉͕̮̩̤̦͚͖̬̹̞͖̈́̆͛̆̐͌̉͑̋͌͛̊́̆͐͗̅̽͒͐̈́͂͋̋̆͂͌̏̾̈́̌̀͆̈́̈́̏͆̿̽͐̓̿̓̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̛̛̠̥̯̪̙̲̦̗͎̰̘̼̩̝̜͈͎͚̞̥͓͓͕͙̳̱͉̤͉̖̮͈̘͈̙̻̣̱̹͚̺̝̜̝̤̼̝̞̖̞̞̣͎͍͙̜͎͎̙͔͔͍̦̳̪̮͕̦͉͖̺̫̗͔̻̼̯͖̫̦͉̜̖̬̰̼̝̟̺͓̠̻̣͉̥̱̰͓̖̱̯͎̹̭̘̪̪̜͉͙̬͓̗͓̝̼̯̘̹͎̦͖̜̐̍͊͗̀̈͛̌͊͋͑͐͗̋͌́́͌͒̄̒̎̃̄̓̌͊̂̎̔́̀̍̐̃͑͛̂̒̈́̈́̒̔̀͛̓̉͐͛̂̌̉͑̔̊̊͛̌͊́̿̑̓͆͛̈́́́͑̅̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅî̶̡̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̻̼̮̠̞̭͍̥̣͎̤̦̺̟̯̦͎̻̝̖̪̘̭̟̗̬͕̪̠͎̺̯̰̞̬͕̘͓̹͎̟̰̻͎͚̲̬̮̜̜̮̺͙͖̭͚̬͓̝̫̻̰̣͎̯͔̟̩͈̤͍̣̼̲̗̦͖̰̮̠͉̞͇͔̳͖̥̫̲̟̞̩̖̜͚͙͕̩̟̜̬͕̪͚̙̼̬͙͉̻̜̥̻̭̠̝͈̥͈̭͉̳͎̻͖̯̮̱̝̬̘̥̦͇͎̟̣̗̫̞̤̬͓͍͔̅͐̐͑̿́̂̒̎̈́͌͐̇͐̐̀̉̽̅͛̈́́̾́̈́̌͂̿͒̈̈̅̏͛͗̓̈́̾͊͛̌̈́̽̄́̑̊̈̋́̆́̓̄̃̈͐͊̓̿̌̓͐͐͑͛̀̍̈͋̉͐́̌͐̌͐̊̇̑͂́̾̐̃̐̎̀̐̍́̆̅̉́̾̍̈́͆̋͒̀̌̽̋̀̋̈̽̿̈́̈́̉̓̋̈͑͆̒̌̀̀̈́͛̋̈͑̈́̀͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̵̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̡̡̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̡̨̛̜̦̟̺̰̥̝̤̤̜͔̜͔̜̟͇̩̘̺̬̭͖̞͚̥̠̱̗̤̼͚̲̪̖̪̲̟̦̪͙̳̗̰̝̙̜͚̗͔̺̪̝̳̩͉̳̞̙͇̳̳̯̰̜̻͙̫̪̭͍̼͕̗̥͈̠͉̳͈͎̱̯̥͕̺̟̭̞̻̺̮̖̲̤͕͔̘͕̣̞͍̩͕͉̮̫̲͖̰͚̰̭͖̻̘̜̲͙͈̠̘̺͓͍̖̠̱̤̦͎̖͍͓̖̠͉͉̤̖̲͓̫̣̭͍̘͕͓̮͚̦͉̩͈͚̘̺̺̞̰̬̝͙͇̻̱̩̫̺̝͇̖̞͙͓͕̭̠̓̈́̅̂̅́̄͌̂̅͂̄͗͌̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̛̛͓̟̣̼̬͓͈̫͇͖͔̙̲͖͖͔̥͚͖͚̫̝͎̘̻͙͈̮̗̰̰͈͓͉͔̳̱͍̙̳̣͈̪̻̱̟̻͈̜̫̝̯̦͎̜̖͈̟͔̺͍̣̰̹̘̮͈͍̳͈̟̜̦͚͇̜̻̦̟̖͚̳̖̩̮̠̦͚̞̹̞̠̼̥̖̮͙̗̞͖͎̘̖̖͉̖̦̲̥͙̟͎̱̥̯̫̯̰͇̪̪͚̺̜̩̬̠̗̣͔̙̙̟̠̭̟̦̖͎͓̘̹͎͙̮͉̰͚̣̭̥̘͔̰͇̰͍̝̣̭̯̰͎̺̠͇̝̪͓̠̝̘̤̗͖͇̥̳̖̙̖̺̣̳̰͑̅̍̈́̄̔̃̊̅͌̓̅̾͂̿̂͒͒͒̔͗̆̄̐͛͛̈́̉̆͊̋̌̈́̓̏̿̃͋̌̽̍̉̾̓̈́̌̽̎̈́́̌̈̅́̔̈́͊̄̂̈́̊͐̆́̅͂̃́͋̾̾̀̽̐̊̋̂̂̈́͛̐͐͋͛̑͐̀̋͌́̎̂̾͋̂̈̅͋̆̊̉̌̈̓̋̆̾̓͒̀̀̽̄̄̿̽̊̌̄͛̎̿̀͗̃̑̈́͆̀͛̒͐͑͛̉̽̽͗̒̔̓̀̅̒̈̀͗̾͊̍͑̍̑̀̓͐̓̌̀͛̐̈́͂͂̆̓̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̦̳̟̣̯͚͇̩̹͈̱͙͙̻͉͙̭͇̩̻̬̖̖̖̥̜͚͈̠̝͈̙̼̹̤̟̹̪̭̣̖̭͔͇͔̱̣͉̗͍̠̹̹̞̳̥̻̫̬̟̫̘̯̘̞͓̦̰̖̝̮̠͔̙̤̮̹̳̻̣̖̼̯̘̘̙̺͔̹͍̪̳̜͕̘̜̫͍͚̘͙̥̪͙̫͔̜͈̳̱̬̯̜͖̤̥̭͍̻̗̺̺͖̹̭͕͇̯̩̯̱̳͕̜̫̰͎̟̝̲̘̬̦̦͈̭̪͔̩̰̪̘͓͎̮̔̄͒̅̿̆̍̿̐̒̋̈́̾̽͋̂͊̔̃̾̿̐͂́͊̽̆͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĺ̸̡̧̛̛̘͉̞̤̲̫͔͍̝̪̜͉̘̪̟͓͖̪̰͓̯͓̙̘̝͖̪̘̜͉̙͇̭̦̣̹̰̦̭̩̞̯̣̻̼̭̮̙͐̅͛͛̍͆́̑͋͋̈́̀̀̽͑̊̈̇̽́͌̒̑̐̽̈́͌͒̀̉̎̋̐̆̅̓͒̈̂̇͐̒̓̑̍̂͌̈́͆̃͊̽͗̇̒͒̇̎̿̈̋̉̈́͑̆̓͊́̔͊̑̏͌̾̌̊̃̊͌̓̅͑͊͛̾̄̈́͒̈́̾̅̈́̒́͊̌͑͊̔̊͑͂̿̈́̂́́̀̓͗̇́́́̈́̂͌̉̆͋̀̏̀̊͌̆̽͗̑̍̌̈́́̏̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅf̸̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͓͎̟̘̘̳͚̰̠̥̳̥̜̫̤̝̣̠͉̩͎̣̘̯̹̻̝̳͍̥̣͕̪̝͉̬̼̲͖̤̠̭͔̝̣̺̲̣̠͓̘̦̠̼̙̟̣͎̻̫̟͕͙̟͕̬̠̫̞͓͉̬͇͓̥͍̬̺̗̞͓͔̘̭̜̩̦̣̜̜̝̰͉͔̩̪̠̥̝̰̹̗̮̯͈̼̣͉͈̖͙͔͕̭̫̙͖͙̙͎̯̮͎͈͉͉̫̫̩̟̫̳̬̤̱͚̤͚̬̩̲̭̥̺̙̫̜͈͉̝̙̗̙̜̘͉̞̪͎̥̞̙̩̜̦͌̐̓͐̒̄͂̈́̋̀́̆̊̇͑̄̽̾̅̌̍̽̓́́̑͋̈̓̿̾͛̊͊͋̿͋̾̒͛́͗̊̓̉̍̽͌̃̈́͐̇͐̑̂͌̾̐̈́̌͂̋̓̈̉̄́̋̌͛͐͒̈́̔̀́͒̽̽͊̋̃̈́̏́͛͋̽̉̇̎͐̍̊̋̄͗̇̉͂̈́̑̅͐̃̑̊͂̈́̈́̄̓̎͆͂̊̍͛̎͛́̾̓̓͆͑̈̇̒͛̇̅͌̃͛͌̿̄̒͊̓̓̍̑̌̈́̐̽̊̌̎̽͑̆̀̊͑͂̓͆́̿̾̃̋͂̀̿̓̿́͐̌̌̾̆̐̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̢̢̧̨̡̡̢̜̼̺̼͔̤̬̭͖͈͉̰̮͓͈̥̺̘̪̼͖͕̖̰̘̦̘̠̞̰̬̯͔͍̬͔̝̠̫͓̣̰̩͓̘͈̥̻̪̤̰̬̘̟̟̫͚͚̜̖̤̱̦͈̼͖̩̭̖̻̥̘͈͎͍̣̺̳̗̲̰̪͚̘̰̩̪̱͙͕̬͕̙͓͔͔͕͔̰͓̻͔͊̽̎̐̋͆̇̽̅̑̇̀̇̊̋̈́̌̄̏̇̔͆͗̈́̿̊͌͊̂̓̑̆̀͂͑̏̌͛̿̍͋̓̈́̏̌̓̈́͐̃̅̾̊͌̽̔̈́͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̛̛̩͔̰̭̟̩̜͖̩̫̫̭̲̝̥̺͙̤̠͎̬̤̖̲̠͇̭̗̠̰̫͇̼̪̣̺̿̇̓̂͂̃͊̎̒̿̃͋̋̿̅͒̅́́̿̆̽̐́̂̋͑̾̄̂̈́̋̈́̂̌͛̆̋̓̿̎̊̒́͐̆́̐͗͂́͒̅̿̽͑̈́̈́̌̿͋̓͆́̈́̐̀̿̽͒̏̃͋̄͌̐̃͒̓͒͛̇̾̓̇̓͋̽̑̍̌̀̆͛͋̿̐̈́͂̐̊̽̀͗͊̑͗̈́̎̽͌́͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅṭ̴̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̩̩̱̳͚͚̱̘͉̻͉̫̘̥̗̬̲̲̯̮͙͇̳̝͎͉̬̜͖̯͎͙͓̰̠̫̮̼̟̝͕̹͎̳̳̜͎̪̼̞̯̺̱̦̭̬̤̜̭̖̲̣͍̼̞͖͛̇͑̃̌̎̈́̀̐̈̔͋̂̋̒̅͑́̑͋͌̀̿̒́̉̾̈́̇̋͌̎͂͑̀̾͛̾͑́̈̐̊̽̋̓̌̇̉͆̋̽̋̈́̿̄̿̌͗̒͂͒͑͒̈́̅̇̓͌̒̅́͛̀͑̋̋̉̆̾̿̋̇͗͗̽̽͊͛̏̄̉̑͂̀̑̓̉͆̔͐̑̈́̆̂̌̈́͊̂̌͒͌̔̊̆͐̀̍̌̍̐̆͌̀̉͌̑͒̄͊́͌̑̃̿̑̃͋͗̃̈͂̆̇̽̋̾̂̈́̓̅͐̈́͑̌̉̆̆͋̅͐̃̔̑̀͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̶̡̨̨̡̧̧̛̞̲͎͈̩̻̠̺̰̬͈̖͉̜̰̯͇͕̻̥̲̖̟̖̦̬̭̘̲͖͕̫͖͉̤͇̩̻̎̄͐́̿͋̿̎̾̓̇͛͑͑̈̾̈́̿̓̃̅̄̅̈́̋̋̎̈́́̓̆̾̐̆͋̐́͂̀̈́̒͊̃̊͛̐̉̿̐̏̋̒̓͋͒̃͒̈́́́͋͗̅͛͋̀͂̄͒͐̈́̓̓̋̿̏͐̈̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅỉ̸̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̲̥̙̮̠͙͔̺̱͇̟͈̹̥͔͕͉̺̟͍͇͍̠͚̘̰̼̜̝̣͉͓͈͍͍͎̠͔͇̱̫̜̲̗̺̙̜͕͔͚͇̦̳̼̘̳̘̮̝̹̤̜̳̞̝̗̦͙͕̥̩̩͎͉̻͕̖̞͍̞̤͖̤̠̝̩̭̺͖͙̠̱̰̖̞͙̘̱̹̥͇̜̹͈͖͖̱͓̱̠̟̥͓̠͎̻̣̞̟͚̩̮͈̤̙͍̪̗̰̖̹̬͍͚̦͕̮̰̭̹̭̝͉͕̼̲̂̑͑͆͆̃͌̔̒̒̌̊̋̐́̋͛̈́̓̍͂̄̓̐̀̄̊̀̏͗̅̌̿̿̎̓̄̈̌͒̏̿̓͂͒͋͛̌͐̓͌͗̆̈́͛͒̏̀̊͋̀͌̐̏̍̅̇̈́̅̓̓͆́̓̀̍̒̂͂̾̿̾̓͌͛̈́͆̍͗̆̽̓̈́͑̓̀͑̀̅̿̄̅̄̀̏̆̇̀̉̇̒͑͒̆͊̎̂̈́̈́̆͊́̈́̌̀͋̐͒̿̉̏̅̾̅͑͂̐͋̎́͑̂̽͛̾̍͒̐̉̓̋͂̅́͗̽͒̾͗̏͛̽̂́̆̃̔̓͆͋͆̾̋̃͛͛̾̅̎͐̈́̽̉̉̑͊͗̊͑̄͛̀̍́͐̇͑̂́͑͗̽̄͋͒̒̈́̒̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̡̛̛̱̲̼̱̘̻̖̯̳͓̗͎͔̞̟̱̹̩̫̙͚̍͗͋͂̀̿́̊͑̅͗̓̈́̏́̋͑̔̆͂̋̃̇̅̓̈́́̋̓̈̔̓̃̒̄̎̈́́̈́̍͛͋̀͂̎̈́̍́̎͒̔́̎̆͑̒͊̒̈̋́̎͛̊̇̏͋̽̏̔̂̽̇̑͗̃̉̽̇̿̆̎͊̃͐̉̒͆̋͒͗̀̓̑͐͊̔͒̇͂̔͌̓͌̀̓́̃́̒̔̿͒͒͊̍͆́̋́͋͗̀̇͊͂͗̿̃̋͑͐͂͗̽̋̍̿̍̂̒̉̐͌̊̇͌̅͂̀̈́̉̏͋̓̽̑̈̊̀̔̂̓̂̆̋̅̃͑̓̓̅̄͛́̌̏̀̐́͛́̊̈́̓̄͋̇͋̋̽̐̽̓̓͂̄́̀̌͊̏͒̆̎̀̒͌̆̔̈́͛̈́̽́̿̾͒́̐͂͑̊́̿̅́̈́͆̂͋̔̐́͛̅̓͗̄͋̅̊̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̠̖̩͇͕̖̘̙̱̪̗͈̞̩̥̜̟͙̯̩̱̖̹̱̪̩̜̬͎̺̹̞̟͇͚̪̳̦̬̙̣̲͖̙̪̩̮̬̰̪̘̟͇̝̥͎̺̯̱͇͖̗̹͍̤̲̗̖͚͎̫̠͖̮̼̫͈͖̝͚̲̝̗͓̮̼̼͕̱͙̜̹̝̜̱̮̠̭͚̫̯̹̙̥̣̖̺̫̼͕̩̳͍̪̼̻͔̫͙͎̺̯̳̬̟̠̯̰̬͈̜͙̙̹̦̦̰͎͈̰͙͙̠͚̤̫̟͓̙̱͎̖̙̞̹̪̮̜̙̞͈̣̬̜̲̯̜͚̦̲͔͉͇̪̠͎̳͎̱̻͇̻̭͚͍̱̃̈́̑̾̈́͌̈̋̀̎͒͑͑̄̾̾͒̅̿͌̊̈́̽͛̽̉̈́̄͗̿̈́́̌̈́̊̾̿̓̇̏̀̾̾̌̀̑̏̓̃͋͑͒͌͌͗̎̽̆͛̅͒̆͂̑̇̉̏̒͆͑͗̇͆̋͂̑͑̌̓̈́̆̅̽̽́̋̇̏̈̇͒̑͑̾͛̏͊͋͒͐̄̉̍̆̂̒̓̋̄͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅs̷̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̛̥̙͉̱̯̗̲̱̰͙̠͉̭͚͓̬̣̥̙̯̫̣̝̰͖̗̪̯͍̺̱̞͍̼̜̗̹̹̝̬̲̙̺͎̼̼͕̙̠̳̫͍̭̰̝͈̗̬̟̻̯͖̟̰̹̹̟̖̫̬̲͔͈̳͙͈͎͓̹̳̦͎̻̹͇̩̠̜̜̠̪̦̠͎͚̝̭͚̳̳̲̩͕̮̰͍̞̖͔̥̲̰͓̖̖̦̥̤̳̹̭̺̘̻̠̙͕̳̗̱̟͔̦̙̱͖͈̖̼̙͉̺̺̯̳̥̫̩̜̗̣̪̹͎͔̤͍͇̲̭̞̥̪̪̬͚̺̙̤͔̟͇̖̺͍̭̥̰̩̯̙̝̦͖͉̝͚̱̠͈͉͖̥̟̞͈͔̙̘̟̯̹̪͍̖̳̼͍̙̭̤̦̦̺̪͔͓͖̗̜̠̰̠̝̱̩̲͆̃̒́̀̀̈́̉̏͋̄̈́̔̅̾̌̓̃̊͗̈͌̓̉́̇̊̑̏̂̍̀̏͑̒̔̔̈́̌́͂͒͋̈̎͒̂̈́̑̔͌̊̈́̽̂̓̈́̊͗͊̅̀̓̀̅̽̀͒͗͗̌̋̃́̈́͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̢̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̗̘̜̬̘̖̱̻̦̤̰̼̟̼̜͇̟͇̖͖͙̫̪̫͙͕̳͇͈̮̠͚̺͈̘̗͍̺̝̰̩͓̣̞̟̣̦͓̙͔̭̥̗̫̙̠̺͚̝̻͙̲̤͓̻̮͍̳̣͉̪̟̠͖̟̭͎̩̫̟̻͕̤͚̦̤̥̝̻̯̝̮̲̦̜̟̼̒̌̆͋̌̄́̀̓̓͌̓͆͛̇̒̌̄̌͐͋̈́̿͛͒̌́̽̔̑͆̆͂̌̋͗͋̔̆͒̋͋͐̐̈́́̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅú̵̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̡̢̖̣̘͈̰̻̰̲̹͇̭̲̣̪͈͈̭̥̼̝̮͚̱̯̹͙̳̲̗̳͇̼̩̞̥̘̙͕̼̞̞̪͉̲̭͍̳̜͚̭͈͇̭͇̲͍̘͖̖͍̘̜̞̰͕͔̱͈͍̝̣͉̙͈̞͙͕͈̝̹͙͎̱̱͙͔̝͇͉̟͉̲̳̝̣̖͇͔̙͍͎͖̩͚̫̩̭̲̥̺̼͕͉̳̜̹̜̻̞͍̻̦̜̘̞̱͎̘̬̘͖̫̝̗͖̰̹͍̣̫͉̻̖͕̻̮̰͇̣̖͚͚̳̳̖͓͇͎͙͔̰̅͋̂̄͊̋̔̽͌͊͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅğ̶̡̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̫̝̝̤̭̣̥̩̯͕̪͎̣̣̯̫̱͓̲̝̝̰̮̗͎̭͇͔͕̥̱̪̥̱͓͓͉̖͖̟̫̱̻͚̞̜̫̜͔͉̥̱͍̬͓̻̮̫̫̲̝̱̥̲̩͙̣̪̲̠̯̹̻͙̝͖̹̜̝̱̗͇͈̠̦̻̰̭͙̙͎͔̭̣̙̙̳̗̐̀͛͂͆̂̉̉̎̏̍̃̽͋̽̀̔͑͛̊̓̈͊̀̓̈̿̀̋̽̄̌̏́̓̂́͐̉͑͗̔̇͑̌̎̽̔̏̀̓̈́͌̌͐̏̅͌̓̏͋̓̾͒̽̾̏̽̈́̈́̎̓͐̈́͒͐̅́̀͂̆̌̏̏̄̒̓̈́͂̔̀́̓̒̉̈̈́͛̆̂̿̐͘̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̮͉̝͈̤̜̼̥̱̯̪̦̲̟͍̙̝̰̱̙̰͉̮̝̭̺͚̮͓̙̬͙̺̙̬̖͓̰̦̱̺͉̗͓͇̙͎͓̟̳̯̱̳̯̪͈̬̳͔̙̬̮̻̹̮̲̞̘̠̙̲̮̗̟̗̹̬̼̤͇̳͎̼̟̠̙̰̞̖̮̬̮̹̗͕̩̠̮̙̗̝̭̘̹̰̺̦͉̖͕̥̰̟̟̫̘͇̯͕͖̯̰̱̼̳̗͍͚̮̖͇̦̲̪̖̞͚̹̤̘͈̠̯̰͍͉͖̼͓̦̟̣͐͐̈́̇̌̇̈́̔̈̀͐̓̄͐̾̿͂̄̄̉͆̓̐́̉͋͆̾̀͐͂̈̐̃̾̊̾͗͌͑̏̂̆̓͆̐̒͂̈́̈̈́́̏͑͌̎̏͆̃͂̒̈͋͑̽̎̇͌́̎̋͌̅̽̾͆͛̊̏͗̋́̈̓̆̏̄̈́͌̐̈́͌͋̆̊̈͛̓͐͆͒͆͋̅̒̃̃̿͌͑̊̿͒́̍̓̀̏̀̄̌͌̔̈̔̍̂̆̈̾͛̐͛̓͊̽̂̌̿͋̂̓̃̉͑̏̾̋̽̍̆̄͒̏̒͐̐̓̅̿̈̈́̏̈́̔͌́̅̓̈́͊̈́̿̈͊̆̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̴̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̥̜̤̱̗̲̭͉̟͇̼̭̪̹͚̯̼͎̭͔͉̻̘͖̻͓͕̳̫̺̱̖̪̗̤̲̭͈̫̥̻̯̯̘̖̮̟̘̝̞͚͈͖̺̜̜̻̪̭̭͚͕͖̪͓̤̦̠͖͈͎̥̗̤̞̖̻͎̟̰̬̼̼̞̘͎͉̠̙̥̦̺̼͉̦̭̲͙̦̮͇̟̘̖̝͈͔̥̹͕̱̲̫̱̹̙̲̠̦̦͙͇̖̘̱̮̞̳̞̯̙͙̱̝͉̩͎̼̞͇͍̯̗̻̞͎͈̲̱̫͙͎͚̩̣̬͕̮͚̟̪͍͖̙̙̹̞͚̖̥̗̰̪͎͙̖͎̟̠̳̲̰͉͚̟̗̹̮͔͇͙̣̪̼̖̘͔̮̳͎̬̜͚̟̘̯̟̥̲̣͈̳̻̪̰̤͎͇̞̳̬͎̭̗̪̼̮̟̝̟̦̩͚̟̠͙̼̳͙̘̬̯̙̬̜͉͔͚͇̦̳̦̮̭̘̪̣͙̦̭̥͖̳̼͔̱̏̆̇͗̾́̽̃̀͊̽̓̀̂͆̏̆̋̈́̋͌̇̐̔̎̒̾͐̈́̏͒̈́̂̈́̊͂͐̆̀̆̓͒͆̇̇̒͗̅̋́̄͗̔̈́̈́̽̋̔͒̋͌̌̿͐̀̄͌̊͆̿̍́̈́͛͒̆͊̽͛̑̄̓̇̎͑͛̓̈̀̒͊̐̈́͊͒̄̀̈́̀͐̆̐̀̈́̽́̑͊̉̆̀̋͒̆́̌͆̓́̇̂̃͗̒̿̀̑̉̽̉̑̽́̀̃͑͆̑̋͒̆̉͂̑̈́̈́̀̏͆̾̀̅̉̐̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̈́̾̄͆͗͛̉̈̐͑̄̒̀̀͒͐͂̒̂̀̓̀̓̈͑͊̊́͗̆́̔̍͛̑̽̂́̔̽̂͑̾͑̍̉̎̽̿͗́͗́͛̈́̒̈́̈͗̒̈́́͒̾̊̇̍̿̀́̆̓͋͂͐́̒̓̈́̍̄̃̈́́̑͑̀̆̎͛͒̄̃̑͗̅̃̂̌̾̈́̀͆̽̏̎͗̊́͂̽̇͌̿̓̽̽̈͑̏̊̂̈́̀͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͠͝͝t̵̨̛̛̲͍̘̭͕̖̳̙͔͓̤̹̠̣͍͓̣̼̗̃͒̑̒̾̌̋̈͆́̑̊̎͑̅̉̋͂͗͆̉̐̅̑͛̔̐̓̆̎͂͐̂̿̈́́́̂̏͛̇̏̀̉̈́̽͊̏̈́̅̋̈́̔̽͂͛̋́̀̐̓͑̄͛̒̾͐̓̇̀͗́͂̈́̀̓̐͌̀̉͂͌̅̑̈́̌͆͊̅̂̽͂̏̆̃̓̾̿̏͆̍̊̀̔͊̎̈́̆̇̊͐̂͗̌̋̑̀̈̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̵̨̨̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̢̡̬̲̣̗̮̼̺͉͖̝͉̹̦̠̯̦̹͈̘̥͎̟͓̹͙̭̠͓̩̣̮͚̯̖͓̳̙̗̱̟̮̻̱̮͓̟͚͕̥̖̝͔̤̟͖̩͓͚̪̪̝͙̳̱̮̬̗̰̳̗̭̺͈̲̱̪͚̭̦̱̺̣̪͇͕̖̹̱̺͔̩͖̝̯̯̙͇̘̘̰̺̱͆̋̈́͊͗͜͜͜ͅͅe̵̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̜̦̦̘̠͚̙͎̭͍̖̯̙̬̥̮̫͇͖̠̮̮͚̩̯̗͎͇͔̗̠̞̜͈̤̲̺̬̦̲̥̝̺̱̗̥̞̠̥̬͔̦̪͇̲͍̹̱̹̝̦̙̰̓̋̌̄̉̌̎̈́͒͋̈̇̉̽̈̈́̊̇̋̓̆̓̓͗̎̆̎̽͊̉̆̈̿́̀̀̆̈́̆̊̊̀̐̃̈́͂̐̈́́̿̒͒̿̈́̋͗̈́̒̍́̑̑̇̉̈́͊͂́̂̐̇̈́̽̔̏͑̇͋̆͛̿͑͑̄̔͌̋̎̆͗͐͂̔̓́̿̋̈̐͗̈́̇͋̄̈́̓͒̎̌̐̽͛̾̀̓͌̈́̀̊̈́̑͊̀̓́̔̇́̏̋̃̅͐́̏̉̓̊̇̽̔̒̇̉̾̒͛̇̾̍̿͂͋̓̆̒̄̀͗̑͂͛̆̄̈́̇͛̽̓̿̓̊̋͌͛̇͐̆̓̒̾̓̀́̈́̀̈́͐̅̓̀̑̔̐̇̇̈́͒͌͗̒͊͂̈́͋͌̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̢̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͍̬̥͖͙̲̣̫̱͖̙̗͔͚̼̪͇͇̬͖̺̮͎͔̱̯̬͓̫͚̠̟̖͍͔̥̞̗̦̯̙̳͇̩̖͖̤͍͔̦̖͖͈̲̬͈͓̪͖̘͍̭̥̩̠̟̠͕͖͔̳̺̼͔̪̬̱͉͖̞̲̟̲͍͚̞̹̩̝͈̠͉̩̱̥̟̖̫͎̥̪̜͙͎̩̭̥̦̘̮̫̻̜͙͕̜͙͔͎̘̬̮̥̙͈̪͇̬͔͍͈͙̫͚͕͚̤̉̽̓̉̏̿͆̑̊͒͛͑̍̍̔̎̂̐̐̅̈́̓̈́̃̍̑̄̇̂̄̌̿͐̇̆̍͑̐̂̈̆̀̾̎̆̃̅́́͋͊́̽̓̂̓̓͂̈́̽̑͌̇̀̾̉̒͊̇̐̉͐̌̓̔̐̄̓̒͑͛̔̄̐̑̓́̎̈́̍̓̾͗͗̈́̀̋̂͊̀͌͂͆̔̆̅̒̂̒̊̔̾̓̎̄̋̈́̒́́̄͂͂̒̂̇͗͛̎̎͊͊͑̾̑̆̓̔͂̄͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅf̸̡̧̧̢̛̛̟̩̫̭̝̫̬͇̖̩̞̹͔̰̮̣̜̟̭̙̣͇̤͕̯̻̟͇͈̳͖̜̙̞͔͖͙͕̲̰̞͇̘͇̫̫̩͓̯̮̜̼̦̲̤̱̻͇͔̬̮̥͍͕͔̙̦͔͍̬͉̞̜̐̈̊̇̍̿͗̎̈́́͗̀̈́̈́̅̈́̉̓̈̏͗̋̀̂͑̈́̌̓̏̎̾͒̍̽̄͂͐̏̓͛͒̏̈́̈́͛̆́̏́̓̒́̆̆̉̈́́͊͑͋͂̋͒͒̀̎̌̾̄͗̌͋̈́̈̑̇̉̓̔̃̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ư̷̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̟͉̖̘̣̯̤͉̜͇̝̯̺̯̞͎̻̣̟̬͎̠͖͕̥̰̘̤̫͖̺̙͕̬̥͎̖̦͈̭̳̥̗͇̩͖̻͓̥̦̗̣͔̞̱̤̲͕̙̩͖͉̣̪̩̜̝̣̜͚̙̱̰͓̦͚̜͓̬͓̰͔̳̣̝͖̙̟̱̤͉̙̱̰̙͎̞͕̮͈̱̹̲͓͔̖͚͇͎͖͎͙̘̮̮̝̞̳̗͇̼͚͉̼̰̮̪̣̲̰̳̲͍͙̪̣̞͕̫̲̪͇̞̜̤̠̮̥̬̞͚̤̹͔͇̗̭͎̫̜͍̙͔̜̗͍̲̳͎̞̩̆͑͛͑͒̿͛͌͑̂̽̑̀̓͂͐͌̉́́̋̑̓̀̔̆̈̂́̍̀̔̒̎̋͊̄̓͗̎͌̀̿͊̔͛̈́̓͆̅̔͌͋̆͒̓̆̏̃͛͋̍̏̔̀̆̀̂́̽͐͆̍̌͆̔̽͌͛̑́͑̈́̑̀͋̂͛̏̈́͂̅̈́̀̅̊̄̈́̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̺̻͔̠̹̝̹̊̍̈͊̌̆̐̓̍̑͊̋͑͗́͋́̑͗̓́́̑̊̀͛͛͌́̈͂̄̾̐͆̅͊̒̂̍̔͂̏́̍́̀̀́̎̈́̽͒̃̏́̈́̓̓̃͊̍̎̈́͆͌̋̇̏̂͘̕̚͘͝͝͝k̶̡̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̪̺̼̻̩̼̯͉̠̤͚͖̙̫̪̙̮̺͎̭̜̲̥͕̪̤̩͕̫̭̻͎̹̯̻̣͈̪͉̫͈̙͈̹̦̠̗͉̝̦̩̘̲͍͉̙͇̱͈̱̪̪͙̰͈̩̜̞͔̺̫̹̘̗͎̝̜̥̯̬̻͇̘͙͇̩̲̠͖͉̥͖͕̲̹͓̳̯̜͕̤̠͈̳̯̙̲̺̙̯̲̥͓̯̘̙̖͉̤̮̺͈͉̥̱̻͎͔̝̼̳̳̙̰̱͙͇̹͙̳̯̫͖̬̙̼͈͚̟̱̩̯̼͔̪̻̣̹̮̠͖̙̦̱̠͈̪̞͙̝̰̠͇̝͕̘̖̗̖͖͚̗̜̠̣̞̬͕̱̱͍̲̻͉͈̱̼̱͎̱̣̺̮͙͎͇͎̤̭̦̤̟̻̜̰̻̙̖̙͇̙̭͈̣̰̼͓͍͕̫̩͗̾̈́̉̀̒͒̔̍̂̿̂̈̎̽̒̅̿̔̓̈́̒̃͊̔̆͊͒́͒̏̀̈́̆̾̈́̐̓͊͒̑͒̉͒̅͐̆̂̎́̑̂̑̎̇͒̀̌̃̇͛̈̀͐̉̀̑̈́̄̈́̀̽̋͑̀͑̀̔̿̐̒̈́̃̏͊̈͊͐͒̒̉͋̀͆̋̋̃̋͗̈̆͆̂̌̿͆̌̾͛͗͂͋̇͐͋͋̅̍̈́̑̀̋͛͑̃́̄̋͑̍̇̾̃̿̔̈́̾̄̒̂̐̈́͌̈́̀̌̈̿̈̈́̆͛͆͌͑̅̾̓̋͌͂̋̈̈́̆̆̈́̽́̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̴̡̛̛̛̟̫̩̥͓̪̗̼͍̱̝͍̜͐̋̇̀̓̌̆͗̃̀͊͋̽͌̍̋̃̎̊͊̈́̈͑͊̑̍̓̈́̉̈́́̆̾̀̀͑͌̎́̋̔́̈́̆̈́͛́̎̇̊̊̿̐̂̎́̔̓̍͌̉͆͌̓̿̋̉̈́́̎͂̓̓͋̈́́̒͆̐́̿͂̉̓͂̿̏́̏̿̋̅̽͊̃͒̋̂̋̎͐̋̎̀̿̀̇̿͗̀̍̇̿̽͑͑̾̈́͛̋̈́̑͛̾̈́̍̿͂̏̿͗̐͌̈́̈́̑́́̃͊͆̆͗͑͊̐͂̊̈́̊̌̀̓͗̀͑͂́͋̎̿́̈̑͛̇͐̍̄͆͛͑̈̈́̐̅͒͐̐̽̏̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅr̸̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̗̳̦̼̹̙̯̪͔͎͓̺̻̹͎̪̤͇͕̝̭͉̫͉̥̝͉͖͖̳̹͍͕̟̤̟̠̩̣̘̠̖̠̖͎̩̠̜̲̳̪̬͎͖̫̮͉̦̣̙͇̬̜̣̱̠̬̼̩̠͍̗̜͙͍̹̱̜͖̣͓͈̠̘͖̲̱̤͕̭̪͔͔̪̯̦̝̣͔͈̪̺͚̙̬̣̩̦̪͖̖͖̺̪̬̖̘̦͚͍͉̰͚̪̗̥̥̖̮̤͖̘͙̣̟͇̲͚̣͎̲̺͙̼͎̮͕̤̣̙̳̰͉̭̻͙̫̱̭̙̲̘̮͓̝̲͎̝̗̭̱̪̮̯̦̫͔̳̮̺͉͉̞͓̩͙̻̠̱̝̺̞̩͙̗̣̥̤̹̺͈̪̼̺͇̮̪̗͓̫͕̬̖̝̦͈̱͚̩͚͖͚̱͚̪̰͈̟̱̮̣̳͎̬̫͓̰̺̈́̄́̓̀̃̾̉̔͂͑͐̓̄͒̍̊̅͛͗͛͌̀̔̂́̄̑̎̀̀̃͂̎͑̽͂̓̈́͌̐̆̑̈́͑̈̍͊̑̒͑̇̐͌̃̑́̔͑̾͂͊̄̆͌̏̇̈́̋̀̈̇͒̄̐̈́̈́̈̓̿͆̌̂̂͑͐̀̎́̊͐̈͑̂͂͗̽̊͗̅̌̎̀̊̋̃̓̃̈́̅̈͑͑̀͛͆̓͒̋̂̈́̀̀̋̔̓͐̎̽͗̀̑͂͂̈̓͋̓̌̑̄̽̎̈̉̈́̈́͂̿͊̓́̀́͛̂̉̐̀̓̉̊͋̈́̓͗̈̿͌͗̔́͋̐̓̋̔̈͆͆̅͊̑̉̔̾̾̎͗̿̾͛͑̓͒̏̽̊̎̅̈́́̄̀̍̾͒̀̂̊̒͐͆̀͐̌̍͒̽͐͛͒̊̐̅̔̈́̈͑̆͐́͐͑̌́̋̽̊̍̽͗͆̈͂͋̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̡̛̛͎͇͎͍̩̰̫̥̮͈͈̬͖̗͈̬͇̤̱̺̣̭̪͚̣̺̩̗̤͈̠̳͈̱̫̭̺̬̠͎̥̳̗̼̮͖͔͉͍̣̻͔̜̳͇͖̤͚̯̳͍͈̤͖͉̱̤̪͍̟͇̟̫̹̺̩̠͙͕̱̮̪̟̙̹͎̱̳̞̜̞̘̲̠̦̼̫͉̟̳̮̖̘͕̫̜̣̺͕͈͎̯̭̠͉̘̻̰͙̯͎̞̻̰̣͚͍̗͕̦̖̘̬͕̭͙̥̙̭̫̝̘̱͔͍̝̼̎̈́͑͂̓̃̓́͛͒̇͑̈́͋͂̃̄̇̆̏̂̋̉̍̌̅̇͊͗̈́͑͗͋͆̋̽̔͐̍͛̿͋͑̈͗͌̈́̇͗͗̍̏̽̓̈́̎̓͒̈́̎͊̄͋̈́̑̽͒̓͌̎̅̀́̅̉̄͌͛̿̆̂͑͐͐̌̇̑̔͌͒̍̍̒́́̆̀̋̀͋̑͛̈́̌̅́͐̓̀̏̔̈̉̋̄̽̊̃̓́́̈́̀̐̎̿͐̒̇̌̏͊̎̉̅̍̾̆̆̈́̆̔̂̒́̍̀̽͆̀̾̄̽̊̍́́̌̒̓̽͂̈́̓̊̿̅̍̓͐̔̑̐͋͌̀̐͂͆̃̋̇̔͆̅̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̠̦͕̪̝̩̘͕͓͍̱̹͕̬̪͇̮͔̦͈̯͕͎̟͚̳̰͍͓̫̥̱͚̪̤̥͉̥̤̬̩͔͓̲̩̫̥̯̫̳͎͔̯͎̣̫͙̤̹̱̳̟̞̺̟͖̯̺̹̙̖̤͉̥̦͉̟̻̭͙̜͚͉̣͇̖̣͕̮͕̙̮͖̟̜̘̜͚͕͓̱̥̤̬̪͔͉͔̣̦̯̞͔̤̙̠͕͓̩͙̮̤̼̞͎͍͕̮̫̜̘̥̪͇̪̹̖̪̲̳̱̠̫̬̲̮̖͈͙͔̝̬͎̜̗͙͙̜̤̪̰̖͚͎̺̱̰̘̻̤̣̞̲̹͔͍̖͍̮͙̠̮͚̗̳͚̼͉̘̩̭̞̩͚̪̣͔̪̳̙̝̱̱͍̞̻͉͕̥̱͓͓̖͚̟͚̭̠̮̟̩̳͎͍̬̲͙͓͕̻̤̰̯̱̺̻̣̺̺̗̬̞̥̦͉̯͈͑̀̓̽͆̈̒͑́̈́̓̈́̀̐̈́̆̈́͌̒́̃̄̐͊̐̊͗̑̂͗̅͗̆͂̊̔̓̃̆́̂̇͗̇̋͋̈́͊͊̃͂̉̑̇͒̈͒͆̄̃̽͐͗̓̊̎̂̎̍̇̋̒̋͆͑̔͛̆̆̈́̍̄̈̄́̎̇̎̑̃͆̓̈́́͒̇̓̿́̀̀͂̑̏̊̔̾̀́̇͂͋̇́́̈́̔͋̏̅̎̍̈̐̄̂̾̔̅̓̓͋̇̎̿́̂͂́̈́͛̇̒͂̓̊͂͊̔̍̈̂̃̆̄̿͐̑͋͂̈́͊̌̏̇͂̏͌̇̆̒̏͒͊̋̊̔͂̃͌̿̇̽̒̓̽̽͌̃͐̇̂͆͊͑̌̃̾̔̂̊͌̓̈́̃́̆͒͒͛̆͒̍͑̆͆͗̅̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅT̴̡̛̛̛̛͇̥͍̝̣̤̠̮̭̟̠̗̫̯͔͈͚̺̤̲̬̹͖̱͈̘̜̼͇̪̼̞̗͕̤̈́̊͆̇̔̓̄̂͛̌͌̅̑̇͗́̈́́̈͌͒̐͐͊͆̇̒̓̃̃̃͋̋̊͗̐̋͑̏̋̉̉͊̔̍͆͑̈̊͋͂͂̽̈̽͂̃̄̉̐̃̊̍̔͛͛͗̂̒͊̍̌̐̇́̋̍̆̈͑̿̀̅̈́̅̽̀́̈́̽̀̿̆̀̓̔̑͑͑̃͛̂͑́̾͊́̇͋̀͐̂̅̐́̒̃̏͗̃̑͊́͋̎̈̑̂̏͌̾̈͊͊͐̒̃͗̾̈́̿̄̓͗̆̍̔̈̏̀̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅh̵̨̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̖̹̩̥̫͚̳͇͉̝̝͈͍̱͉̘̱͇̜͔̜̗̦͍̟̪̗̤̤͍̹̳̮̪͚̹̺͕͉̘͈̫̲̩̮͕̲͙̟̜̠̳̳̮͍͇͖͈̫̙̮͔̝̥̤̱͉̘͖̺̣̞̪͓̱͎̣̥̰̠̰̖̱͙̺̝̗͇̝̜̼̤̗̣̻̣̜̝̙͖̣̺̳̯͔̥̖̞͕͈̣͓͕͋̎͐̈́͆́̿̋̅͋̾̇͑͊́͆̆̆̓̇̄̇͊̏͊̽͊̀̒̐̔̾̾̄͋̂͋̓̆͑͑͊͛̃̒̈̒͂̇́̆́̐̊̆̈̾̉̀̓̈́̍̑͐̎͂̏̋̏̊͑̆͒̓͆̈́͑̆̋̀͐̀̃̈̃͌̊̽̌̔̾̀͗̀̍̈́͗̈́́̽̓̅̆͑̾͌̀̄͗̆͋̽̅̇̌͆̃̃̀̽̄̈́̃̿̽́̎̏̑̾̈͐̀̇͐́̃̇̂̎̐́̏̄̓̀͒͗̔̌̓͌̽̏͑͋̈́̂̇̿̋̾͐͒̀̄̈̑͆̓͂̽̀͊̃̂͌̾̽͆̏͗̋̌͐͊͂͆͋̋̈̋͂̎͊́̃̇̒͛̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅi̸̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̢̡̛̭̠̻̟̮̱̜̼̯̬̲͕͙͍̜̭̭͍̞̺̺̬͙͎̩̠̪̤͎̺̳̞͓̫̮͉͍͎͉̳̖͕̣͖̖͖̗̘̬̺͍̠̮̹̮̳̮͓̤̮̫̲͔̼̪̙͕͎̱̗̬̺̭͓̥̫̫̯̩̗̞͉̗̞̝̜͓̩̟̖͈̩̝͙̦͓͓̟͎̼̩̞̣͖̭̳̫͈̣̫̘̣̣͙̠̼̪̯̪̘̭̤̩̦̥̜̖̗̯̥̖̱̰̘͎̥͕̱̥̖̙̰̰̠͇̗͔̝͎͙̭͚͖̗̣̬̯̳͎̲̝̱̮̗̜̖̘̟̩̠̠̰̣̪͔̹͕̲̮͕̝̳̤̖̗̜͉̬̠͇̟̼̘͓̺̗̭̙̹͎͇͎̰̟̥̹̞̤̣̮͓̦͓̫͖͍͕̞̜̪̹̟̝̳̘͚̟̘͍͈̮͉͓̼͖͎̘͇̗͕̓̑̈́̈̀̔͐̐̃͒̃͒͐͛͒́̌̒̀̄̈́̅̈́̿͗́̈͌̆̀̈́̇́͛̽̽͊̒̽̈͆͒͋͋̆̒̋̈́̂̿́̆̿̋̍̓̾͊̔͒̓̀͂̈̓͂́̋̉̀̇̔̿̌͐̋͆͆̀͋͋̽̈̋̇̾̋̃̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̢͖̩͖͈͕̤̻̦̳̟̘̖̗͎̝̠͕̯̪̯͔͉͎͑̐̈́͂̍̓́́̂͒̈́̈́̀̋͑̀̃̍̈́͛̏̈́͒̓͒̅͑͒̾̒͑̓́̋̑̌̍͒͌̀̉̾̿͛̀̑͐͑̅̀̄̈́̐̅͗́̏͐̇́́̏͐͛̋̈̔̆̉͑̀̈́͐͐̂̽͐͆̈́̊̓̔̅̓̍̀̾̈́̈́͊́̓͒̓̃̀̆̾͌͛̅̉̋͌̀̈́̇̿̃̃́̄̚̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̪̫̮̮͙̱̺̦̬̪̩͍͎̤͓̥̘̼̤͉̖̤̟̪̯̹̜̤͍̙͍͇̝̱̩͇̗̩̰̬̦̥̳̹̠̦̯̠̦̱͕͔̳͇̗͈̙̖̥͎͇̜̣̺̙̯͕͈͇͇̝̗̘̖̙͕̮̭͍̥̜̲͈̤̙͇̯̤̝͈̳̹̼̹̩̤̞̳̞̲̥̮̻͙͖̰̫̪̥͖͕͚̙̝̻͕̥̮̖̼̰̮̞̭̬̩͎̯̘͙͈̱͉̩̳͖̘͉̳̭̙̤̙̮͖̫̟̖͖͚̠̤̯͕͉̤̖̟͓͈̟͍̫̳͈͇͕̟̩̤͓̭̲͖͔̗͇͔͓̻̣̎̀͆̿̃͛͗̀̑̓̉͂͐͐̋́̏̇͂͑̈̉̆̑͛͊̈́͆̋̀̓͑͑͒̍̑͑̐̎̔̅̓̋͌͆͗̈́̆̀̓̀̋̆̑́͛̾͋̏̀͂̊̄̇̄̋͌̎̆̄͋̾͛̉͒͌̽̽͑̂̔̃̐̽̒͂̆̅̓̒͋́̽̈͗͐͂͋̆̅͊̇̃͊̀͗̊̀͑̅́̆̓̇͆̈̓̀͂͌̏̊̌́͂̄̏͐̂͗̔͆̍̀̊̓̌̊̿̓̿̔͆̆͂̃̔̉̽̃̀͆̓͛͊͋͗̌̑̇̈́͐͐̀̏̍̅̒͆̃̆́̈́̀͛̓̌͒̐̂̋́̈́̅̂̓̑̐͌̽̑́̏͌̐̍̇̄͒͛̈̽̀͌̐̏̀̓̈́͊̒͌͆̑͂̾̑͆͆͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅj̴̡̧̨̧̨̛̗̦̖̰̻͙̥͇̯̩̦̗̞̺̗̪̲̞͍̱̼̠̥͎̙̯̝̺̩̣̪͍̫̪̮̻͇̯̮̗͕̯͙̳̣͓̟̮͉̲͓͎̣̥̱̮͈̹̻̼͉͓̍̊̓͌̔̆̿͋͆̏͋̅͆̾̽̔̊̐͊̔̂̍̅͆͗͌̈́̑́̽͋̿̋̔̿̌̂͗̿̀̋̉̏́́̒̈̍́̈́̔̓̇̾́̉͆̑͊̐̈́̂̾̒̊̏͗̑͒̆̏̉̊͐͋͛̾͂̏̈̈́̎̃̅̾̒͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠ͅī̴̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̲͔̺̯͈̰̹̻̜̭͔̘̭̻̩̺̝̹̣̙̝̗̦̼̬̩̙̘͙̦͇̞̥̻̹̺̪̘̬͚̪̙̞̗͖͇̖͖̯͎̯̺̠̲̭͕̤̥̺͍͙̺͉̹̯̬̫͍̠͓̗̪̮̥̝̩̳̜̪͇̘̠̞̬̥̬̘͍̹̩̤̼̱̯̻̪̩̤̱̤͖̞͔͖̥͓̗͓̙̘͚̮͉̤̝̙̖̰͈̻̝͔͖̮̳͉͚̭͓͇̳̻͓̻̣͚̬͔̫͖̻̻̱͋̈͂͌͆̀̏͐͊͆͆̀̀͑̄̆̅̾͂̈́̍̄̓̍͐̉́͂́͗̊͆͐͋́̔̍̈́͌̍́̈́̓̍͒͛͛͊̑͆̋͌̒̓̉̍̍̐͂̈́̈̍̅̽͂̇͑̔͑͛̒͊̓̒͗̌̅̄͛̓̂̍̓̈́̐̈́̒̈̂͊͂̋̋̓̏̃͌͗̅̊̎͗̃͋̈́͐̽͋̏͌̀̊̏̓̎̂̄̈́̓͋̅̐̓̔͗̓̂̉̑̔̈́͂̿̆̓͒͂̓̓̃͛̉̈́̔̄̅̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̸̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͎̞̦̲͚͈̮͈̩̺̘̭̗͇̳͚̘̥̟͍̙̲͕̳̬̞͇̠̘̞̤̮̣͙̲̲̳̰̱̠̼̬͕̼̺͚̞̱̝̰̫̤̤̙̫̘̖̟̥̻̘̖͉͇͓̠̮͎̣̮̦̤̞̺̮̪̠͚͐͆̄́̉͑̇̀̐̈̆̌̇̽̑̈́̓͋͊͋̎͑̆͐́͛̔̿͗̽̇̐̆̃̽̊̌̈́͑̒̿͒͒̊͌̈́̾͗͊̀̌͒̋̈̎͑̔̒̈̓͂̐͑̉̈̈́̋͊̿͛̆͛͒̓̀͒̓͋̒͐̋̓̑̒̎͋̿́́̃̊̄̓̊̐̀̎̎͐̌̄̈̎̉̀̋̏͒̍͛͛̎̆̔̓́̊̌̀́̀̎̾̔̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅȩ̵̧̢̢̛̩͕̗̮̦͈̙̜͓̞̬̞͎̮̯̝͖̦̩̗̰̰̫̖͍̤̰͈̮̺̜̝̯̰͂̓̆̑̈͌͊͊̐̅̄͆̐̓̓̍̄̾͐̍́̀́̐̂̋̔͗͆̍̈̐͑̄̀̈́̓́̈́̀͌̈́̈́͋͆̏͂͊̂̉͑͑͐̿̍͌̔̉̑͐̀̓̉͋͒͆̀̇̅̑́̀̎͒͊̊͑͋̾͐̂͊͊̀͋̓̈́̏́͛̔͂͗̍̊͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̡̧̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̻̝̫̹̲̮̱̝͉͉̝̜͚̳̬̹̰͇͕̘͇͎̟̥̬͉͈̙͓̖̮̹̹̠̞͉̦͉͇͉̳̠͇̲̥̝̞̳̺̝̮̘͓͔͙͓͖̟̳̟̘͇̭̦̫͓̜͉͎͎̳̹͍̝͔̜̜͚̭͕͗͊͗͒̂͌̐͂̍̊͌̃͛͒́̈́̉͋̑̐̀̊̈́̍͐͂͊́͛̈́̔͌̄͑̽͗͆̌̀̀̑̈́̇̄͐̾̃̈̽̓́͒̊͗̒̉̔͗̈͑̆͌̈̋̓͐̍͗̃͂͛̂̉͊̅͐͆̓̀̿̀̉͗͗̿̆̾̈́͑̏̾̾̿͂̋͂̈́͌̽̀̿͑̀̈́̿̈́͋͂̈̒̒̋̀͋̓̈́̓̒̇͒̄̈͂͗̔̈́͗̂̀̽̀̂̅̉̃̇͂̉̌͊̊̂́̐͛̌̎̃̏̈́͊̐̽̐͆̒̑̉͐̈́́͛̊͆͐̿̂͑̆̔̂̓̇̽̉͒͌̾̓͋͌̓̋̇́̆̍͂̉̑̄̔̌̔̿͛̇̅̍̈́̌̇̓͋̓̅̏͂̔͑̓͐̄̄̐̓͊̒͊̊͂̒̾͌͌͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅj̴̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̩̤͇̲̟̺̠͈̼̘̳̲͍͇͎̠͙̻̘͉̠̩̘͙̪̮̟̙̙̼̣͇̠̱̹̙̻̫͔͙͓͓̘̲͍̤̤̲̜̮̟̤̫̗̤̪̦̲̠̬͙͓̦̬͙̪̱̯̘̫̞̟͈͖̟̝̬̘̩̞̳̟̭̺̰̥̦͚̬̞̳̘̙͇̝̦̳͓͈͈̟̗̟̙̬̜̺̞̮̣̹̮̳̣̞̞̺̣͈̫̭͍̞̲̭̣̫͓̹͇͈̯̺̗̣̝̖̰̤̻̙͈̰͕̱̖͎̖̖̺̇̆̾͗̉̎̌̊̓͛̍͛̂̊́͋̈́̓̊̍͛̂̾͊̅̏̑͒͌͐̍̐̐͗̈́̿̈͐̈́̆͆̌̾̿̓̌̂̇̀̄͋̈́́̀̀̽́̐̈̿͆͆̓̈̓̓̒̀̓̅͊̃͛̃̇̈́͋̎͛̏̽̂̋̈̀͋̐̽͒̍̑̔̇̉͛̒̍̊͒̈́͋̈̋̂̃̅̎͌̄̿̄̏̔͛͑̂̒͗̒̈́͛̾̿̓̎̅́̈̓̽̐̿͛̈́̆̒́̓͋̃̈́̈́̾̃̌́͑̉̑̀̉̂̋͒͊́̔̿͂̏̔͌̔̓̍̈́̾̆̂͐̋͋̈́̋͂̏̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅē̵̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̟͉̰̮͍̘͈̼̙͙̦̣͓͉͚̖̗̮̙̬͙̝̪̩̪̜̫̰̺͍͓̠̠̩̟̜̱͎̱͕̞̰͙͙̠̖͍̰̳̖̺͇̟͚̖̹͕̤͈̼͚̼͎̞̥̬̬̹̝̩͕̬̖̬̙͚̖͎͖̭̹̹̝͍̼̯̭̬͈̹͖͔̝̱̠̓̆͋̃̑̎̽͋͗̋͗͋͐̀̃̄̓͑̇͐͑͆͆̇̌̊̇̊̃͊͗̓̄͐̈́̂͑̋̔̌̇̄̐͒̄́̍̇̄̾̽͛̍̃̎̈́̈̑͆̄̍̀̎̒̌͂̀̋̂́̈́̏̓̏̈̀̿̀̃̓͗̍͑̍̈́̒̄̂̐̊̈̀͐̂̃̾̎̎̒͐́̀̃̉̒̒̌̄̀̑̎̄̓́̀̊̂̊͑͆̋̀͋̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅr̸̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̲̻̘̟̟͚̳̻͓̠̭̭͖̼̤̖̟͙̻̣̻̳̗̙̗͕̠̝͎̟̦̻͔̫̖͍̠̥̻̱̜̜̰̋́̊̒́͒̑̈́̃̑̃́͌̃̒̈̾̒͒̽̏̾̽̄̉͒̈̾̌͋̈́̀͆̇͌̓͂̋̿́̏̒̆̆̎͂̈͑̈́̈́̽̃̃̋̂̔̑̈́͗̋̇̓̍̋̋̇̀̓̊̿͆̓͆̓͆͗̈́̄͑̓̄̏̆̑̾̅̊͆͑̾͂͊̾̄̉̏̊̈́̅̔̃̈́̃̓̌̓͑̓̓̎͋̏͐͋̉̏̔̈́̅͗̾̀͊͛́͌̀̀̊̄͛͋̈̿̒́̃̓̅̏̽̄̐̏̃́͂̈́̉͋̃͊̇̊̈́͌̔̂͊̎̽̎̓̏̋̾̇̾̈̌̆̈́̿͒̎̂̈́͊̆͆̀̓̐̆̈́̂̎͛̿͋̿̃͒̒̆̓̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅķ̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̬̞͇̥̜͉̬̤͙͎̮̖̣͈̲̪͖̟̙̩̭̌̉͊͊̓̌̌́́̀̾̊͐̎̍̃̓͑̉̓̒̽̒̈͑̈́͌́͌͆̌̏̈́͛̀̎̿̊̈̆̿̌̿͗̃̇̊̑̈͛̅͐̈́̉̄͑͗͋̒̌̌̓̉̆̈́͌̐̑͛̓̎̂̇͑͗́̈̈́͋̆̅̊̌͂̈̒͊̋̈͐͌͋͐̋̆̇̑̇͐͒̓̆̐̉̀͋̆̾̆͛̈́̈́̌̈̇̒͒̄̈́̒͂̌̍͂̒̇͆͊̈́̓͗̑́̊͐̓̈́̆̓̃͂̈̉͑̈̂̏̌͊̃͐́̎̂͆̌͊͗̊́͛̈́͛̈̎̅̓̀͒̐͒̂̐̔̏̂̋͑̑̿̓̊͊̀̂͛̏̌͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅơ̵̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̞̗̦̘̥͍̮͈͎̥̲̣̜̭͎̭̘̮̘̟̪̩̝͙͕̬̯̻̱̫͖̰̘̼͓̝͙͙̹̪͓̳̻̹̩̞̯̹͍̫̰̮͉͚̤̖͔̲̺̹̺̳̞̊̓́͗͗̍͑̑͛̓̇́͆͋̔̽̏́̀̊̋̄̽̀͋̏̈́̽̃͛́̿̍̒͌̓͗͐̈̐͐́́̐͆́͆͆̒̿͗̈́́̍̀̎̆͆̔̓̀̃̓̈́̄̈́̌̈́̌̉͒̿͒͛̌͑̄̄̓̽͂̆̏͂͛̿̎̈́̈́̆̾̂͗̓͛̂͗̈͑́̄̈́̉́̔̀̓̋̊͒͋̉̀͌͂́̂̂͐̋͛͗̉̈̓̽͌̐̊͒͒̇̐̈́̒̀̓̃̓̊̑̑̈́̊̅̐̐̇̏͒́͂̃̄̑̀̃̆̎̆̀̉̒̉̓̏̽̿̄̆̍̿̌͒̔͑͑̈́̉͐̏͗̎̑̑̌͂̔̓͗̉͂̾̿̅̊̏̋̈́̐͐͋͂̓̊͒̓̅̐̅͌́͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅḟ̴̨̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̝̖̠͚̲̩̯̳̝͓̣͖͇̖̻̙̗̗̩̝͈̼̦͍̺̲̼̱̰̙̳̲͚͖̪̻͓̮͈̖͔͔̙̮̦͚̦͎̰͓͍̼̘̞̹̲̞̖͖̝̳͕̥̯̹͚̫̱͎̮͉͖̭̞̣̟͍̭͍̜̪̺̻͓͕̲͎͓̩̰̬̱̣̰̻͉̗͙͕͚̟͔͕̻̗̙̻̻̳͔̠̹̣̱̗̭̹̰̩͕̤̦̖͕̣̹͔̟͓̣͇̫͕͉̘̮̟̥̗͚̖͙̫̝̗̹̣̫̦͚̗̹̙͍̬͈̭̟̳̻͙̖͚̗̰̮̹̫̫̥̥͔̣͔̦͓̙͍͍̠̮̪̯̼̫̱̩͙̔̾͆̃̏̽͛̄̐͒͛̒̾̈́̄̈́̐͂̂͊͐̔̎̈́̿̃̾̅̋͋̈́́̓̃̐̎̏͑̆̈́͊̌̅̏̃̆͗̃̿̽̐̉̀̽͛̈͗̄̐̿̈́̅̑́̔̃̍̈́̇͐͗̓͂͋̈́̊̑̊̅̄̌̃͛̌̏̇̈́́̈́̊͐͋̌̄̃̇̃̂̆́͗͊̂̎͛̅̄̊̏̄̋̽̉̀̑̾͌͌̃̃̌̄̽͋̎͋̒͊̈̽͑̉͊̏͋̈́̍̀̂̽͋͂͛͊̐͒͛̃̍́͋͑̒́̎͊͆͆͋̾̈́͐̏͑́̈́̀̀̇͐̊̈̒̍̈́̄̔̂̅̌̌͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͔͈̥̦̖̥̘̗͖̣̩̖̟̫̗̺̹̱͇̪̼̟͓̻̤̩̭̥͖̫̬͖͖͓̗̞̤͖̣̠͙̙̠̟̗̦̳̳͓̘̝̼̼̦̣̥̤͚͓̦̝̙̭̝͖̹͎̣̹̺̥̰̫̪̰͚̬͚̫̺͚̹͈̙̗͉̪̠̺̲̥̠̟̹̳̜̪̘̣̬̺̥̭͙̭̞̪̱̣͉̥̺̺̘͔̝̪̫̙̺̖̬̫̗̯̲̼̠̜̫̰͈̬̥̟̩̠̳͕̦̣͉̜͉̺͍̞͍̮͔͖̪̝̲͖͓͎͚̗̫̖͎̤͈̝͕̼͍͚̦͇̘̠͖͓̻̗̺͚̃̏́̉͒̅̈́̐͑̀͆̿̔̏͊̽͒̊̔͒̒̾̋͐͒͗̈́̓̋̎͆͊̏̇͊̒͊͋̆͆̊̏̊͒̐̊̃̌̈́͒͑̌̋̆̍̽́̈́͑̀́̆̌̑͛̐̈̎́͗́̆̾̂̏̈̅̔̊̑̓̂̃̔̀̏̋̀̓͂͌̀͗̒́̌̓̋́̅̂̅̿́͒̀̊͆̉̾́̃̽̎̏͛͛̎͑̍̽̆̂̌͌̋̂̌̃͑̉̓̇̉̓̽̃̈́͐̄͊̂͂̓̑͗̄̔̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛͕͙͓̠̦͖̲̞̬͎̪̻̩͚̯͍̠̝̰͕͙̥̺͚͓͓͙̠̪͇͎͈̳͉̜͚̘̞͇̲̻̲͕̹̳̜̗̗̪̼͓̖̜̖̻̟̗̦̘̖̥̫͚̩̞̤͕̗͔̗͖̟̩̖͔̯̰̩͙͔̺̬̹̘̦͙͓̣̪͔̹̤͔̹̮̫͓̮͎͇̖̮̪̙̤͖̟̱͙̰̗͙̪̝̤̼͓̘͖͔͎̲̫̗͚̖̼̺̪̬̤͉͍̠̱̙͙̜̱̩͙͙͚̖̰̭̙̜̝̜̭͓̻̮̝͓̦͈͉͖̥͓̲͎̳̼͙̠̫̻̻̤̗̹̳̗̳̺͓̬̫̩͔̙̟͚̝̙̟̖̣̼̼̠̳͓͖̪͕̰̹͖̗̜̬̘̬̗̥͓͎̠̗̭̟̤͔̤̞͔̜̱͉̼̤̦̯̰̠̑̓̓͋͋̓̎̍̏͆̀̎̀̏̃̾̆̊͒͗̏̈́̂̀̀͑́̾͐͛͌̇̾͌̈̊́͒̎̍̄͛͂̊̈́̃̽̊͐̽̇̏͋̃̓̈́̽̍̂̎̈́̋́̿͛̀͌͛̄̐̾͂̆͗͂̇͆͌̃̏͆̊̓̀́̈͆̅̒͋̽̅͊͊̓͆̓̎̄̒͂̄̀͒̈́́͗̈́̈̒́͂̿͐̆̏͛̊́̽̈́̾̀͌͐͗́͂̍͊̆̀̓̓̏̇͊̈́̂͒͒̒̑̓͛̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̻͎̜̺̝͎̰͎̖̖̯̞͎̞̜͓̘͈͎̫͚̠̠̹̫̰̝̬̯̖̗̜͍̞̦̟̳͚̖̪͖͕͉̮̗̺̬͇̟̰̰̭̬̮̪̯̫̙͉̘̯͖͚̲͕̘͍̻̱͉͇͉̰͉̻͕̤̜̰͎̬̺̭͖͔̮̼̫͖͙͕̲͕̱̗̗̼͔̯͔̗̤̲͇͓͕͍͍̣̭͔̦̖̺͔͎̦͍̫̳̙͕̣̲̗̯̭͍͔͍͙̭̭̠̮̃̾̄̇̀͐̒̇͆̉̔̊̑̏̈̽͌͒̋́͐̇̓̀̃̌̒͐̊͋̐̂̅́̊̅́̆̒̈́̓͗̓̓̋̅̈́̍̑͊̂̀͒̃̅͛͌̓̓̌͛̅̓̀͑̔̏̈̋̄̿̅̔̎͊̆͒̊̈́͌͊̉̋̎̂̉̉̀͑̅̾͌͒̐́̇͊̈́̍̓̀̉̃̊̉̏͛̃̓̆́͆̽́̓̋̅̃̾̈́̈́̈́̎̈̔̂̓̍́̀̅͑̓̾̍̾̋̉͑̏́͊̾̊̂͑̑͐̒͋̾͋͐̈́͑̂̔̈́̌̽͛̾̄͂̓̈́̽́̿̿̋̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̸̡̡̨͚̺̯͕̖̮̖̼̜͍͕̣̦͈̠͙͖̰͇͍̻͒͋̎̋̓͊͛̓̔̔͋͆͆͂͑̈͐̆͑̾͌͐̂̌̇̐̕̕͘͝͠ŗ̶̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̢̛̣̖̤̫̟͔̝̩̞̘̼̠͇̜̮̖͓̫̘̤̺̬̤͉͇͍͔̫͓̹͎̯̯̻̣͍͖͔̜̩̘̪̙̥̤̞̜̗̩͚̼̼̹̣̭̹͇̥̹̙̻͖̤̝̤̫̪̺̖͍̣̥͖͖͎̦͔͕̭̪̹͚̲͖̦͖̮̘͚̤͉̘̩͍̰̣̫͔̝̘̱̱͎̟̮̟͔̩͚̟͈̹͕̻̺̹̰̭̩͈͚̞̪̱̥͎̪̗̖̞̞͖̜̥͇̦̝͇̬̗̙̱͔͖̘̗̮̯͖͙̞͕͎̟̦͚̘̮̤̖̳̖̼̱̜̿͐̾͌̎̓̈́́͌͒̈́̀̉̇̎̈̉̈́̆̿̔̈́̈̌̓͋͊̂̀̈̅̇̈͒̓̋̂̀͗̌̈̌̎͂̏͋̈́̓̆̎͛̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅk̸̛̛̛̤͗̎͋̈̅̾͂͑̔͑̈́̈́͌̀̇̔̆̎̈́̈̈́̈́̈͂̏̃̈́̑̑̿͊͐̂͑̈́́̐̏̍͌̋͒̓͑͛̄͑̃̔́͌̃̎́̈́̏̍̄̽͌̋̉̏̍͑̍̄̄̄̈́̃̇̆͆̑̆͆̎͌̈́̉̀̎̾͐́̏̒̉́̇͌̅̉͑͊̉̓̃̐̈́̌̏̊̊͐̈̉̄͐̽̒̓͊̀́͌̔͌̂̎̓̀̆̋͋̓͒̈̉̽͒̅͊̎̎̈́͑̀̏̽̇̈̏̀̈̊̎̓̇̈́͊̄̾̋̑̈́̂̃͐̽̿̈́̃͑̊̌̈͑̏͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ȩ̵̨̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͇̞̱̦͙̣̝̫̱͈͓͙̙͕͈̙̭͎͇̝̰̦͕̯̺̻̘̖͉̣̳̞̙̞͕͖͇̣̹͇̣̮̠͕̬͇̱͍͚̣̦͍̺̩̝̰̪̭̱̜̙̩͇̞̻̬̦͔̳̝̯̪̖̤̖͉̲͉̮͍̠̪͈̼̦̘̮͔̜̭̰̯̦̩͇͉̬̹̖̭̼͓͈͖̮̤͎̲̪͖͈̟̬̖̗͚̦̯̲͉̼̤͔̱̠̣̫͚̻̭͓̱͚̙̬̞̭̜̘͈̘̫̉̀̽̓͗̑͑̽̾͆͂̅̃̐̽͐̉̎́͋͋̒̊̽̄͛̈́̋̐̈́̇̒̏̽̃̆͊͐̎̓̈́̿͐̈́̽̂̓̆̇̿̈́̋̓̽͆̅̀̅͂͌͊͗̈̓͋̃̑̍͌͐̀̽̓̅̐͆̈͛̎̌̾̍̈́̇̀͆̆̾̽̓̔̈́̽̇͛̋̍͌̽̐̾̿͋̂̿͊́̋̈́̑͛͐͛̈̓͌͂͂͒̾̽͋̀͛͐͗͆͛͌͗̈̏̒̋̈́̆̋̃͋͌͌͒̏̇̾̉̈̈͐̀̄̑̿̑͋͌͂̏̈́̊̋̀̎̊̅̔͛̿̓̔͐̃͌͑͆̾̂̀͆̍́͌̏̇͂̑͌͛̈̈́̌̽̇̂͑̋̊̒̀͗̄̃̓́̽̆̽̈͋̓̀̃͊̊͋͌̀̃͛̑̐͌͒̽̑̈̐̌̅̈́̽̍̈́͐̄͌̽̆̾͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅy̴̢̢̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̢͖̠̝̮͍̤̗͖͎̲͎̺͈̲̫͈̮̯͓͓̯̖̱̠̠̱̹͎̠̮͔̺͓̙͍̼̜̫̳̠͍̠̼̰̖̭͍̹̥̜̼̭͚̲̱̣̦̦͙̩̠̹͙̗̞͙̲͓̪̻̖͔̰̘̟̥̖̼̭̞͉̭̞̻̭̖̗͇͈̟͇̖̖̟̗̲͈̱͕͎̫̱̲͕͉̝̜͍̱̦̜̱̥̲̭̫̭̱̠̜̘̺̥͖̯̹̰̹͈̲̞̦͙̫̹͕̘͎̰̘̞̪͙̫̩̪̘̘͎̖̹̥̣̪̪̮̱̦͚̲̮̯͓̪̟̝̟̩̲̯͈̺͇͓̘͕̤̱̮͍̥̗̘͚̟̮̠̠͓̠͇̣͖̯̥̘̩͂͋̽́́̈̑̐̃̈͑͋̅̅̈́̽͊͑̌͆̈́̅̈́̔́̾̓̾͊̆̄̀͂̾̓́͐͗̀̈́̽̃͆̂͌͆̒́̊͐̌̇̐̓̉̈́̐̌͗̀̾͒́͑̽̈́͐͒̅̓̈́̋͒̃͑̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͇̗̰͔̘̼̟͉͎͈̱͍͍̹͖̤͖̳̟͇͉̜̣͍̝͖̤̲̼͖̰̞̝̗͚͕̠̳̝̠̗͕̥̭̫̞̬͈̘̪͚͕̼̻̖̜̮̯͍͙̥͎͈͍̜̹͚̫̟̖̩̲̪͚̣̳̞͓͕̦͇̱̤̞͈͉̥̭̹̘̭͇̲̣̲̰͗̄̽͌̊́̑͒̔̀̌̿̏̅̋̎̃̍̅̋̆͋̒̊́͂̅͊̒̍́̑͗͐̎̎̊͑̓̅̈́̏̔͒̀́̎̃̉̅̿̆̒̍̂̆̌́̒̃̇̊͆̒͛̾͂̉͆̀͂̇̊̓̿̈̈́̎̋́̈́̾͊̈́͆͛̽̓͒̒͆̀̑̔̑̆̈́̌̀͌̓͑̍̾͒́̂͛̇͌̾́̈́́̓̈̿̐̅̌̾͑̆͑̃͂͑͗̂͋͗̄̆͑͂͒̎̾́͌̈̆̄̽̈́̽̐̈́͛̾͛̿͊̽͆̃͛͛̍͊͋̒̈̈́̉̑̊͐̔̆́́̄̒̂̾̂͑͒̔̍̒͆͆̍̂̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͈͉̲͉̭͉͔̳͍̩̣̭̹̹̫͉̰̤̯̮̠̪̭̞̰̜̬͙̟̎͊̈͛̑̇̓͑͗͐̐̓̽̒͆͗̔̓͗̀̈́͋̓̊̄̔̇͒̇̈̓͆͛̃̓̂͌͂͋͂͌̽̍͊̇͋͌͂̓̊̌̔͛̈́́̓̾̅͆͂̅̽̌́͆̾̓̅̑̅͂̅̋͛͑̊͛͆̽̄̇̒͂͗̓͛̔̔̋͂͋͑͛͑̊̀̅͆͆͒̆͒̒̒̑͐̇͛̅̆̑́͋͛̿̀̾̎̅̇̄̒̾́̀̀͌̎̊́̈́̄̈́̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝T̴̢̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̬͚̥̦̠͎̣̣͓̙̮͍̳͔̠̺̻͖͚̙̦̩̱̝̹̳̝̩̯̖̩̜͕͔̩̪̟͕̝̮̳͎̖̮͈̜̤͓̫̯̘͚̣̥̲͚̻̼̜͈͔̲̖̻̭̭̥̤̣͖͍͔̯̤͙̮̲̞̤̦͖̩̞͚͙̦̭͆̆̿̓́̍͋̋̿̈́̂̉̈́̓́̍̽̏́̎̊͆̾̃̒̅̏̆̊͗̂̒̽͆̓̿̈́͌͂͗̆̀̂̇̀̓̈́́̓̃͆͂̔͂̽̆̇̈́̐̒͗́̓̾̽͑̊͑̈́̀̀́̓͌͋̓̓̊̌͌͂͌̑̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̨͔͍̘̣̬̜̹̱̥̦̞̙̠̣͎̪̺͎̥̲̠̞̮̞̬̲͙̹̹͓͙̼̺̣̱̳̠͙̘̩̹̼͈͇̺͔̹̹̤̘̻̝̠̹̘͚͚̗̥̭̝̘̤͈̟͔̪̗̜̗̪̻͓̜̻̩̳̰̮̜͖̬͕͎̳͓̲̣͎̖͇̠͚̫̹͔͖̘͓̩̫̮͔͇̯̩͙͈̰̜͖͈̭̬̻̩͓̰̻̝͎͑̌͊̂̄̒̇̋̈̽̄̈́̏̃̋̀̈́͋̈́̾̿͐̉́̓̋̅͊́̓͊̋̈́̊̒̇́̌̈́͋̓͂̏͊͊̒̉͗͐̂͆̑̎̀̿̇̑͋͋̓͋̏̔̎͑͋̆̋̌͌̿͐̒̐͐̓̇̌͂͌̋͂́͑͆͊͗̋̓͒̏̉͊̽͂̔̿͂̓̇̅̃̿̂̋͌̑̃̓̽̎̏́̓͛͊̈́̉̂͗͗́̅̇͐͆̔́̒͋͆̎̽̑̔͛̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅį̵̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̡̛̛͙͔̲̻͍̘̺̺̘͎̩̲̲͉͖̫̥͇̜̲͇͈̼͎̠̳̹̦͉͚̠͖̲͕͎̗̪̻͇̺̻̹̣̺̩̰̹͔̤̙̦͉͓̹͕͕͙̘̖̲͖̟̭͙͕̲̺͚̟̼̦̳͉̝̳̦̟͈͎͉̬̦̪̻̗̺͈̙̖͙̲̩̙̖̤̙͉̬̩̫̖̮͇̘̜̘̗̯̰͍͇̬̩̖̬͉͎̞͈̠̦̦̪̼̪̣̯̻̝͕̟̲͖͖̮̰̣̮͔̫̥̫̺̞̩͓̗̖̙̭̤̝̦̟̣͉̮͓̥̝̩̝͚̗̫̜͉̞̻̜͓̝̜̗̻̬͔͕͉͇̥̯̗̲̯̼͇̬͙͍͎̠̝̰̼̲̮̮͔̱̘̖̠̗̂̈́̊̌̒̊̿̈̉̈̿̌̉̒͒͌͗̇̾̐̆̏̾̈́̓̂͐̎̓̈̉͌͌̆͋̾̑̑̏̓͑̍̏̾̓͑̽̈́̅̈́́̂̂͛̀̂͐̒͆̒̀͗̓̓̂̿͆̒̀͗̾̋̄̑̊͒͂͂͊͂̆̅̊̑̉̿̾̌̀͌͒̐̍̎̌̌̄͐̈́͗͆͗͛͒̈́͆͒̔̀̓͗͋̌̆́͂̍̾̒́̍̑̀̀̅̀̽̈́͂̌͋͐̌̃̈́̂͛̓́̈́̍̒̓̇̿͌̇̂͑̈́̉̓̐͂́͊̈́͛͂̉̎̀͊̆́̐̅̂̅̿̆̓̆̌͌͌̽̅̈́͌͑͂̀͗̄̌̈̎̏͒̈͑͑̒̿̅͒̂̐̉͛̏̂̌̃̾͗̉͂̈͆̏͌̒͗̅̉̓̉̂̌̂͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̵̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͕̳̳̦͉̝̤̫̱̼͍̲̰͇̘̲̥̳̞̺͎̙͓̟͔͍̻͙͖͓̦̖̫̘̤̪͍̮̟̯͔̳̞̳̮̭͇̯̭̥̙̗̮͎̻̠̟̫͈̮̦͕̭̘̗̝̖̮͚̮̥͖̱͖͇̰̘̺͚̻̥̲͙͇̮̘̺̫̭͖̺͈̙͈̣̯͔̰͚̼̪͚͓̭͓̱͕͙͎̟͇͓͕͕͇̰̬̼͇̜̮̰̦͉̖̱͔̦̪͉̭̭̱̺̱͙̦̣̖̣͚̥̬̥͓̦͓̼̬̘͉̲̖̺͍̪̬̬̹̘̥͈̳̭̙̮̩̜͓͙̳̠̰̤̱̱̳̦̰̦̣̼͕͈͙̦͇̖̮̣̗͔̜͈̥̙̼͔͔͔̹̩̪̞̙̲̖̳̥̘̝̪̳̫̳̤̬̥̲̮̯̫̯̠͐̏̋͆̀̀̈̄͛̊̀̈͆̔̄͐͒̓̆͋̈̉̉͒̂̋̈́̀͂́̑̑̐͂͐̄̏́͌͆͛̈́̈́̔̓̂̐͆̔͗͒̈́̇̈̐͌̓̀̒̐͂͊̽̅͆̋̾̃̊̈̄̃̄͒̀͆́̂̑͌͌͐͌̓́̽͌͐̎̓̔̐̅̍͋̃̄̐͐̈͗͒̀̂͋͌̈́͗́͌̑̓͗̿̏̋͆̀̏̾͊̌̓͗͌̓͆͛̉͆͂͗͒͗̂͋͑̎̉̎̐͌͆̀͛̈́͗̒̊͋͛͋́̇̑̐͑͒̾̂͂́͒̑̌͋̈́̀̀̈͌̾͐̃̆͒̓͂̒͛̓̃̄̀̄̒̈͂̓͒̃̌̇͋̀̅͌͑̀̏͋̈́͌̾͗͌̀̍̃̍́͆͗̽̇͑̉́̏̎̽̎̈̈̂͂̆͊̂̊͐̊͗̀̉͛͗͆̆̒̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̟͚̻̳̝̦̟͓̳̘̹̘̘͔̫͉̝̟̞̰̜̰͇̲͓̭̫̤͇̻̦̪̻͎̯̮̪̜̣̹̺̞̯͇̹̙̩̭͈̩̭̠͉̥̝͙̰̰̥͓͕̱̦̖̗͈̘̺̟͓͎̲̬̝̜̩͇̗̙̦̯͎̘̪͇͚̣͚͚͙͓̹͖̗̠͍͚̩̤̜͖͖̰͓̫̩̺̳̟͚͍͉̬͔͎̩͓̖͉̦͉͍̥̫͙͉̿̀͋̾̑̆̌̐̏̃́̿̾̉̉̀̈́͗̊̑̊̈̃̑̓̎́͊̂̈́̏̂͒̊̽͑̕̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅh̷̡̨̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͙͖̬̭̯͙̤͈͓̗̯̻̠̲̩̩̝̭̙͉͔͉̳̭̗͔͎̪͈̹̫̣̰͚̺͚̟͎̮̗̤͉̺̬̣̞̟̘͍͙̱̲͓̜͇̱̳̱̪͉̬̫͖̼̭̳̫̘̦͔̣̯̤͙̖̯͖̜͚͖̗͓̟͓͖̤̹͈̻̯̺̥̪̣̦̲̺̝͇̫̜̠̻̮̻͚̝̻̦̯̲͈̗͕̠̳͙̝̦̮̗̓̑̅̒̒̊̈́̄͋͑̓̈̌̆̒̊̔͗̉͌́̈̈́̐̍̊̽̐̑̃̽̿̎̋̆̋̈́̓̋̓̐̅͒̈́̈́͂̏͗̀͆̈̽̑̋̒͆͛̓̑̎͒̽̍̐̃̉̈̑̑͊̒̑̍͒́͊̈́́̈́͐̅̈́͆͌̌̈́̉͆̂̒͋̌̂̆̒̔͒̽̓͑̈́͒̃̿̾͋͑̅̈́͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̹͕̩̯̩͙̭̠̝͓͉̬͍͙̰̰͈̱̙̤͕̲̱͉͙͎̩̮̝͉͔̹̲͇̬̮͈̼̲͍̳̹̖̗͇̫̖̱̰̲̹̥̪̗̜̙̤̮̙̲̳͈̩̰̩̭̲̝̝̲̩͍͎̪̣͕̖̻͔̻̟̫̟͖̟͖̖̗̖͓̫̹̗̘͕͚̦͙̬̝̰͉̪̭͔͎̪̟̰̖͍͎̝̤̯͙͉̭̲͍͖̓͗̃̉͐̿̆̔̑̃͆͛̑̾͆͌̆͆̋͆͆̔̓̔̓͊͋͆̑͌̄̋̓͑̃̐̒̊͑́̓̓̅̒̍̃͋͂͋͐̈́̌̍̏̈́̌̈̃̐̄̿̆̓̄̅̈̇̀͑̊̊̿̌̈͆̏͋́̀͗́̽̈̈́͆̿͊̒̎̅̔̿͑̍͆̊̾̄͛͗͑̓̃̾͌͒͒̅̽̀͆͂́̏̒̅̔̿̂̾͋̂͗̓̈̀̀͊̀̍̃̊̈̇̂̇́̾̓͆̂́́̄̀̒͛̓̌̀͛̒͊̏͑̃̿̈́́̃̉̇̈̇̓́̈̿̌̈́̽̓͊̔̀͛̑̈̏̓̿̍́̈́͊͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅc̷̢̢̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̛̛͖͎͕̻̱̘͎̘͓̠͓̹̫̳̥̟̲̼͓͇̳͖̟̳̙̙͎̮̱͚̯̩̞͓̩̼̭͉̯͔̳̫̥̰͉̱̫̩͙͉̜̖̺̮̰̹̼̝͔̤̱̜̹͓̳͍͇̥̝̣̳͚͚̫̝͇͎̗̲͉̮͖̫̫̱̥̜̪̘̘͎͖̞̺͔̹̪͙̪͙̪̺͍̲̣͕͈͇̬̪͕̟͎̻̯̜͓̙̲̘̮̥̯̤̹͔͈͙͙͙̲̮̼̠̫̬̝͍̜͇̐̈́͛̽̄̽̈͌̾̋̅͐͊̾͛̅̀̌̉̓̆͆̓͐̓̈́̑̉͑̉̔̊͋̈́͌͊̂͐̔̉̎̃̈́̽̈́̃̀͑̉̏́̈͆̀̾̔̐̈̎͐̋̃͒̓̔͗͗̿̄́̈̓͌͊͊̅͋̊͒̿́͐̉͆̈̀̀̉͛͗̄͊̑̀̈͐̀͒͒̈́̓̿͂͐̋̒̀̃̇͑̐̔͗͊̔͗̾̂̂͋͑͂̉̆́͒̑̽̇̈́̉̌̿͐̒̀͆̃͌̀̈̇̂̊̔͗̋̀̽̓̑̃̅̽͋̔̀̐͑͐͌̌̍̅̀̔͐̓̈̆̿̋̊̇̇͛͒͛͑̈́̇̀̑̇̇͆̂̋͌̒̍͌̇̍͛̇̽̈́̈́̋͐͐̀́͐͊͆͐̑͊̈́̑̀͂̔̽̔͌̇̌̓͗̾͊͌̈́̃͌̌̅̑̓̍̋̑͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅk̴̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̗̫̞̮͖͍̬̺̥̠̞̥̼͈̯̺̬̟̥̝͈̩̮̗̖͚̠̳̼̹̭̦̬͕̭͈̪̝̜̟͉̮̳̞͚̮͙̮̬̻̗͍͓͙̭̲̞͕͙̠̮̯̪̬͚̠̮̪͚̺̙̜̝̜̝̠̙̱̫̖̻̮͈̞̜̬̬͙̫͖͉̝͍̜͉͎͖̼͖̥̠̰̲̮̤͍̟̲̥̠̮̝̟̰͖̟̬͚̗̰̼͕̘̺̳͉͔̠̫̦̫̰̠̥̺̺̙̣̘͙̪̣͔̥̬̤̹̲̼̜̼̝̯̫̘͉̤͎͎̮͖̝̼̲͓̳͇̣̝̣̗̞͎̪̭̖͎͖̱͉̬̩̒̄̓̃͐̆͊͑̀̄̽͒͆̂̀̽͋̽̀͒̂̆̾̽̾͑̈́̆̑͐͋̎̌͛͑̌̈́̽͒͒̈̏͒͗̀̈̀͑͂̽̈́̈̅̋̎̂̎́͑͑̈́̀͋̈́̃͑̇̈̓̈̾̒̃̾̄͒̐̃̌́̾̽̀̽͋̇̉͌̓̎̏́͋́͛͒́̇̿̒́̈́̏̅̇̈́̏̂̐̾͛̀̒̋͐̓͆͌͛͋̅͒̌͌̈́̌̒̆́̐̆̎̋̀͒̄̓̍͋̐͂̈́̈́̒͌̒̆̍͋̆͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̴̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̝̩̫͖͖̖͎͎̜̣̜̟̘̮̙͓̻̲̜͉̙͙̻̭̗̠̙̳̼͔̠͉̪̺̳̝̘̰͎̠͚͇̣̫͕͎͕̗͙̖̜̘̙̜̣̠̱̖̬̘̰̙̖̠̭̱͍̟̘̲̟̗̖͙̥͔͉̝͖̳̘͚̰̠̲͍̪͖͉̜̟̫̮̤̫̹͓̹̺̬̳͉̺̮̟̭̬̮̙͚͖͈̫͙͓͙͓̲̘̹̜͈̬̺̣̦͓͈̫͇̘͔̺̩͍̻̦̞͙͍͇̲͎̬̮͇̯̦̼̓̐̃͗̊͊̓̅̀͊͌̎̃̆̊̊͋͌̿͆̈́̓̾̽̽̊͊̆͛̃́̉̽̀̾̓̿̉͂͊̊́̀̃́͂̈́͛̅̾͗̂͑̉̈́̈́͐̐̑̎͒̀͂̒̀́̇̍͐͗̓̓̈̏͆̈́͑̑̀̈́̈̀͌͌͆̎̋̂̌̓́͛̿͒̂̀̃̐̄͂̐́̊̔̐͗̈́́͋̽̓̀̋̋̌̀̊́̊̀̂̽̊͋̽͂͆̔̈́́̄͂̂̃̈́̌͗̄̈́̆̉͑̈́̌̿̓̈́̈́̄̉̈́̋̃̈̓́̄͂̒̐͑̅́͆̓̉́̿̏́̑̉́̓̈͆̉̑̏̂̃̓͌̉̈́̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̪̘̝͖̱͍͓̥̖͖̭̯̬̖͉͎̥͍͇̹̲̤̦͇̩̼̇̈̑͛̾̽͗̈́̈́͊̐͋̏͂͗̉̽̽͌̐̃̿͑͑͋̃̆̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͝ņ̸̨̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̰͙̻̬̫̭̻͖͚̤̙͇̰̰̝͈͖̩͙̤̗͈͇̙̘͖̬̹̦̯̤̬̲̘͕͓͙̘̤̻̬̭̹̟̥̥̯̗̳͕̙̝͈̪̥̲͕̲̹̝̼̠̮͉̩̠͉͇͍͇̘͈͚̖̥̪̖̣̪̥͓͍͙͍͕̟͔̙̗̳̤̘̫͍͓͕̮̞̣͙̩̮̪̩͉̮̹͕̹̫̞̪̦̯̗̠̙͔̠͇̻̬̳̳͇̺͈̜̭͙̰͇͈̣̥̲̪͚̟̩̦̱̯̤͓̮̥̤̞̣͈̬̹̘̫̬̙͈̫̰͈̺̰̼̬͇̝̤̬̩̙͍̟̳̠̗̞̱͓̩̣̥̻͔̱͇̗̰͇̼̠̣̮̯̲̐̍͛̂͗͆̈́̉̌͒̈́̽́́͒͐͋̐̅͑̀͑͆̒̿̓̇̀̀͌̎̅̈̎̈́̀̿͛̀̓̄̽̅͆͊̈́͋̑͆͐̋̀͌̑͒͋̎͗̀̂̓͐̀̈̾̆̂̈́̓̄̓̀̿̒̽́̍̈́͒̉̅́̽̍͗͐̓̽́́̿͊̾́̀̂́̄̓̐̀̒͋̂̄̍̿͛́̆͒̔̎̃̂̃́̀́͌͋̑̂͑̃͛̀̇̏͗͗̈́͗͐͑̉͒̊̆͒̂̒̓͐̈́̎̒͐̎́̐͗̇͗͑̔̇͋̎́̍́͂͊́̏̉̏̇͊̎̏͗͒̈́̈͛̓͌́̀́̈́̒͆́̓̄͛̔͊̌̌̐̍̿͆̔́̌̋̎̐̇̈́̓̂̾͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̭͉̩̖̥̝̻̠͇̻̹͕̜̘̥̞̼̜̗͈̮̜̭̟̳̥͎̩͙͙̥̺̝̣̩̳̭̻͇̼̥͎̤̬͕̲̥̯͈͙͉̜̻̹̖̣͓̭͇̘̯͓̤͎̤̱̝̳̩̠̞̺̖͈̮̙̖̜̰͍̲̗̪̜̮̲̠̞̞̰̬̲͕̬͔̱̭̯̦̘̥̯̜̘̝̘͔̱̣̰̭͖̜͈̪̬͖̟̫͕̬̥͎̻̹̗͖̪͍̗̬̮̫̱̘̞͔̥͙͔͉̞̠̬̟̗̥͔̖͎̦̭̞͚͈̰̻̝̣͖̲̻̜̳̣͍͖̭̯̬͖͖̘̯̟̱͇̰̫̗̲̪̭̭͎̤̗̗͚͓͚͇̻̼̫͔̘̩͓̱͕̲͈̫̯͉̾͒̈́̐̀̉͌̓̽́͋͑̓̈̅́̍͊͐͆̃̃́̎́͐͒̀͒̈́͌̊̌͆̇̽̈́͛͛̂͑̓̏̀͆̇̂̽͆͊̂͑͐͑̒̊̏̔͊̔̍̌̄̽̅͑̈͛̽̔̎̒̀̔̍͂͋́̒̇̌͂͗̆͐̓̈́̍̂̊̓͋̓̀̎̿̈͑̔́̋͋̓̅̊̊̈́̇̀̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̯̮̩͍̝̲͕̤̱̞̣͖̪͙͓̪͇͇͔̺̪̬̤̻͕̲̱͈̬͇̰̬̺̰̖͙͎̲̭̭̦̥͚͉̱̣͍̞̪̝̲̭̟̟̙̱̼̣͓̺̮̫̥̬͚̘̪̪̳͙̻͔͖̥͕̼̺̖͕̥̜͕̮̗̻͎͈̣̱̫̙̪̱͉̮̘̻͇͇͕͓͔̜̲̼͎̪̬͉̦̰̩̘̝̻͉͔͇̯̜͔̺̖̠͇̲̞͇̲̗̬̻̫͙̮̰͚̞̗̲͓̜̙͙̩̝̙̗̞̼̝̜̹̗͈̹̲̰͍̥͚̲̦̟͓̳̱̱͍͔̩͖̭̻̲͖͔͍̯̦͎̼̝̹̤͍̼͙̮̙͇̯̞̼͚͙̻̺̫̠̰͕̗͈͕̲͙̭̘̖̟̟̖͇͚͉̗̯͇̒̑̍̂̈̑̎̀͑̆̿̅̽͋̑̂͒͆͂̈̾͂̈́̌͑̇́͛̀͂́̃͒̄̅͛͑͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅj̷̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̢̧̦̘̻͉̗̤̹̤̯̙̟͍̱̜̣͚͎̲̟͕̰̫̥̯̬͍͇͓̬̪̱̬̞͖̬̘̪̗̻̱͕̳̰̩͚͔̬͇̘̬̤̰̗̗͙̜̙̦͖̺͖̖̭͚̻̭̗̙̬̬̜̜̩͇̜̝͉̻͎̦̖̖͖̱̭̪͔͈̞͍͙̦̯̤͓̞͎̼͉͕̝̰̫̖̮̹̼̙̥̜̞̫̮̪̦̹͇̼͕͇̦̘̪̥̜̥̗̦͍̗̜̙̘̠͇͖̳̟͕̯̖̳̜̬̬͔̤̘̘̙̱̪̞͓̗̰͉̻̰̩̞̻̠̳̣̮̳̜̳͇͉̹̬͍͖̥͚̰̥̥̰̩̫̼̦͔͈̮͇̠̗͇͓̥̩̼̫̗̖̦̗̙̜̦̯̮͕̠̺̺̻̳̼̣͕͕̙̬͍͚̲̩̞̜̘̼̯͓̱̆͆͗̈́̄̂̆͗͛͋͒̄̓͑̐͛̌͌̅̎͆͊̀̄̋̀̀̍̿̆̑̂̄̀̀͗̈́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̡̛̛̛̛̮͕̘͈̩̪̤̹͕̲͚̼̹̠̙͖̤̺̞͙͎̜̟̝̩͕̰͕͕̝̦̝͈̹̩̜͇́̌̾̒̃̇̽͒̒̋̏̅̇͌͂͑͑̈̆̋̐́̆̓̐́̌̎̍̎̒̈́͗̿̉̏̃̐̆̋̈̒͆̿͌̊̀̏̉̽̄̋͌͋̀̿̆̄͆̐̓͂́̽͛̿͗͒̓̅̽̈́̊͊́̓͗̑͐̃̃̓́͆̇͛̽̽̎͛͌͋͆͋͂̔̏̀́͌̾͐̑̓͆͐͂̀́̑̃͐̓͛̄̿̌͒́̿̂͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅc̶̢̧̡̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̛̠̫̦͎̳̞̮̺͈̘̦̭͔̣̩̙͎̟̰̙̬͎̝̦̩̦̙͔͇̬̗͖͚̻͔̗̦̹̺̪͚̱͎̬͈̝͉͎͈̤̗̳̲̖̙̺̯̦̤̜̩͔͍̮͈̗̙̰͔̮̗̬̟̘̺̣̩͉̟̳̪͚̗͕͎̹̹̘̖̤̱̞͇̠͙̹̘̣̩͂̇͊͑́̍̿̉̿͌͆̀̇̆͛̒͊̽̾͗͊͛̃̉͛̆͒̃̂̓͊̏̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅḱ̷̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛͖͓̟̗͙̣͖̤̖̮͚̬̝̼̺̠̙̤̼͇͓̦̱̻̖̟͔̹̹͇̣̲͔͍̖̥͕̻̝͔̭̥̪͍̟̺͉̪̻̫̗̺̗̯̱̳͎̮̟̪̞́̃̿̃̋̑̊́̈̃̉͋̈́̏͌͑̑̎̒͛̌͌̀͆̊͋̊͂̇̀͆͒͗͋̀̇̇̅̂̅́͌̓̓̋̉̓̑̑̑́͒́͂́̇̽̓̈̄͊̃̾́̊̓̾͌͑̔͊̅̑̅̉̓̄͂̔͛̾͌̅̉̀́̃̽́̊̿̿͆̍̎̇̿̉̌̊͂͐́̏̎̋̇̈̂̾̇͛͆̇́̉̉̍͗̃̽͌̇̽̿̔̃̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̵̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̛̰̻͇̺̻̭̭͚͖̣͙̫̹̤̠͚̥̬͎̳̠̱̰̝͈̹͇͉͕̳̲͈̺̤̻̞͎̜̮̪͍̯͇̣̻͉̮̠͎͓̠͍͕̙̠̭͓̻̠͚̘̹̙̞̫̜̤̮̲̣̺̩͙͚̳͍̟̩͔̳̪̻̪̩̝͔̜̻̹͕͉͙͉̹͍̰͈̬̮̟̬̱̩͚̟͉͕̝̝̫̦̰͓͖̱̠̦̙̞̥͙̬̤̻͎͙͙̙͙͖̙̬̬̮͖̭͎̹̯̝̤̖̞̠͚̼͚̻͖͇̯̘̭͚̞̹̗͇̤͈͖͓͕̗̹̖̻͕̦̤̤̘͕̺̰̼̲͔͉͕̱͉̮̬̙̫̩̙̜̱͊̿̊̀̓͋͐̓̉̀̏̽̀͐̎̇̈̽́̿̈́͑̐̍̓͊̓̀̿̊̇͊̈́̊̐̉͊́̇͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̢̢̨̛̩͉̰̝͈͕̯͙͚̺͈̭̜̺̲͉̲̩̜͖͔̻̠͖͖̲̗̥͔̜͉͓͈̲̣͈̖̦̮͍̪̙̙̯͍͇̪̭̱͔̯̹̲̦͓̤͚̺̩͉̮͚͚̬͖͎͙̫̱̪̥͕̱̲̳͎̣̭̥̱͎̺̲̱̟͉̘͔̹͓͎͖̳̲̟̈̄̋̍̿̀̊̑͌̐͊́̑̆̍̍̔͑͐̀̓̐̊̽́͗͊̏͌̅̇̂́́̓͐͗͌̈̏̋̄̑̄̓́̂̓̕̕͜͝͠ͅͅ.̸̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̦̣̹͍̞͓̲̘̳͇̠͖̙̼̠̠̰̱͉͎̗̤̺̞̼̲̰͕̼͈͈̣̬̱̳͕̻̜̣̫̤̬̖̹̭̫͖̝̪̞͔̩̩͔̼̦̭̮͉͇̱̦̞̮̯̙̥̲̹̺͎̠͇̦̭̰̤͇̝̹̬̗̰̠̦̳̱̩͖̝̩͓͙̯̫̞͈̙̗͎̼͚͚̟̺͎̦̤̻̪͔̩͙̱̻̙̞̟͇͕̭̤̲̝̣̪̞̫̟͉͕̰͖͎̲̞̟̞̼̠̟͖̩̘̘̥͈͎͕̪͖̯̹̺͉͎̠̭̱̲̲͓̥̰̼̯̲̻̝̭̩͔̱̳̠͓̳͙̦̫̹̘̫͓͈̝̜̗͓̲̼͈̮̘̮͓͔͚̩̮̭̦̱̙̟͉̬̼̯͔̠͖̻̹͉̟̮̯̞͉̥̗͓̫͚͍̤̱̪̞͔͇͕̯̘͔͈͚̥̼̜̹͓͔̜̖͚̘̣̪͇̜̮͒̐͗́̇̎̒̌́̀͗̋̎͆̂͑̀̈́̿̊͂͒͐̎̈́͗̊̄̅̓̉̓̀̊̅̈́̈̀̊̓͛͂̓͆̈́͗̿̔̓̓̔̓̿̽̊̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̖̘̪͈̪̦̥̰͇̠̟͓̞͔̻̱͓̤͚͉̙͈̭̦̘̩̩̖͖̭͈̞̳̻͈̦̯̖̹̬̼͇̳̩̣̥̱̦̮̠͕̬̗͕̳̯̫̤̤͓̮͇̫̼̤̜̮͓̣̣͙͓̮̣͚͍̣̖̣͖̮͕͚̬̘̥̬̭̻̮͎̹͉̗͙̺̖̹̤̣̺̺̣̳̦̟̩̙͚̲̖̙̺́̓́̈́̐̆͒̆͌͂̎͂̾̈́̿͆͋̀̂̚͜͠ͅͅͅT̸̡̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̗͕̪͉̰̤̞͉͕͉͉͖̜͇̤̠̖̙̹̩͔͈̯̗̙̘̱̻̦̞͖̖̥̞̗̝͖̬͔̖̣̩̲͖͚̲̪͈̲̖̪̞̱̖̤̭̭̝̥̹̦͖̞̟̰͖̼̟̪̟̮̠͇͓̬̼͚͉̥̭͙̠̼̬͉̬̦̤͓̥̳̫̗͙̟̯̜̩͕̠͇̘͔͉͓͔̭͎̥̱͓͎̺̙̖̜̦̤͖͚̩̞̠̜̥̫̝̪̟̘̣̫̠̹̱͕̗̺̳̫̦̥̩̩͓̜̥̣̼͙̘͖͈͍̭̤̱͖̞͓͇̟̥̩̠͊̑̀̀͒̈́̇͐̈́̎̊̊̄̀̆̀͛̉̊̌̌̇̄̑͐̓̔̀̏̀͗̆́̑̀̽̌͆͆̑̐̀͆̅͛̀̅̒̐̃̄̐̒̇̉̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛͖̼͖̞̜̯̝̳̦̫̫̗͕͚͙̻̩̲̟̪͔̜͚͔̰̱͇̞̼̲̻͕̩͖̙͇͍̠͓̤̲͈͇̺̙͕̱̰̬̬̱̣̦̝̲̼̖̘̖͎̪̺͙̟̬̰̬̫̘̖̪̤̻̰̜̦͓̹̪̠̳͈͓̤̰̻̥̜̰̗̞̣̺̰̺̦͖͉̫̬̗̞̜͙̰̘̫̫͔̙͇̟͕͙̪̦̞̫̩̞̹̟̺̦͉͇͉͉͕̯̙̳͙͙͚̮͖̭̼͉̻̟͈͔̥͇̣̹̯͕̳͔̲̲̜̦̲̭̠̘̹͉̹̪͎̦͚̭̦̟̜͎͈͉̘̳̥͕̤͔͉̩͉̮̰͉͆͌̄̽̓̃́͛̌̓͐̀́̂̾̋̃̎͐̈́͂̋̑̓̍̿̔͊͗͊̈́̄̃͌̋̈̈́̀̑͐͗̄̔̈̄̇̾͌̈́̐͒̈́̽͒̆̋̄̔̅́͌͒̾͛̍̀̓̈́̽̈̍̔̾̃͌̽̄̉̈͊̍̏́̋̈́͐̎͛́̄͑̌̅͋́̽̌͋̃͒̌̈̔̈́̓͛́͌̀̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̧̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̻͇̖̼͕̺̤͎͎̩̤̥͖̳̩̟͙̯͚̻͍͇̪͍͓͚̠͔̭̬͍̞̤̦̣̗͔͈̪̯̜̬͎̜̭͔͇͓͉̦̪̮̭̖̟͎͚̞̫͓̰̠͚̪̯̘̥̝͈̻̗̳͎̫̩̠̬͈͕̤͍̱͈̺̱̦͋̋́̈́͛̿̿̎̿̃͂͋̅̆̓̾͆̾͒̂͋͒̈́̌͂͊̏̍̄̉́̉̒̏͌͌̏́͆̈́̈́͐̂̽̎̈́̽́̈͊͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅś̴̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̘̖͉̭̫̗͕͇͇̬͔͙͇̱̪̣̘̯̯̲̤̤̮̮͈̦̲̬͓̞̝͓̤͙̪̞͔͉̼̫͕̤̮͈͈̩͈̰͇̳̝͔̰͇̙̗͈̙͓̲͙̤̯̣̞̺̩͙͎̻̘̘͈͍͍̱̯̮̙̟̣̤̦̳̪̬̯̪͓̰͓̫͎̺͇̯̥͎͎̟̳̖͖̼̭͕̺̻̳͕̩̘̲͎̫̘̩̙̹͓̲̗̙̭̙̱͇̭̤̝̳͖͇̺̖̜̲̱͓͚͈̺̲̖̜̺̺̱̬̝̪͇̣͔̫͙̖̲͎̝̺̫͙̳̞̙͔̙̪̹̱̱͚̜̭̟͕͓̤̩̜̣̳͙̩̺͉͔̗̜̰̖̫̠͍͍̣̜̞͈̰͔̯̝̰̞̫̰͙̘͙͍̩̗̦̮͉͙͉͕̪͇̟̬̩̬͈͎̖̪̪͍͇̠͈̖͈͔̲̮͕̱̙́͂̈̆̃̃̐̈̓̅́̇̃̒̔̀̅̉͊̑̓͆̓̎̈͂̃̄͆͛̐͐̾̿̿̑̑̎̊̉͒̇̏͗̓́̊̿̍̾̔̂̈̆̑͗͊̌̓̂͑̿̽̃́̀̽͂͛͋͗̀͑̽̂̾̇̑̏̃̾͛͌́͊͐̎̉̇̀͌͌̌̉̈́́͂͂͂̎͒͒̈͐́̈́̆͑͂̿̒̿̾̅̀̈́̈́͊̄̍̓̓̑̍͊̐̈́͒͑̒͊̽̑̾̔̊̽́͐͛̃̃̎̀̍̌͐̒͂̏͑̒̈́͐͆̎̈́̋̉̿́̀́̏̈́͗͂̎̀͗͊́̽̍̄̎̿̉̂̀͑͊͊̒̓͒̈́̎̍̒̂̽͆̔̀̇̓̈̓̈́̀̑͋̆͛̃̈́̏͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̞͉̠̙̰̝͔̬͚̙͚̫̲̼͇̣͇̰̥͔̼͇̣̪̞̫̺̳̭̫͔̣̳̲͙͈̫̭̞͇͎͙̟̜̬̥̻̲̦͙̦̲̲̲̹͓̱͚̦̥̜̻̱̼̙̹̰̳͖̖̝̲̦͎̜̖͍̳̼͇̗̣̘͖̼̯̣̱̣͈̬̙̥̼̦̼̜̞͍̹̰̘͔̯͍̯̰͍̜̠̻̯̰̣̫͎̣͙̞̙̫̪͉̲͓͓̠͚̫̟͙̗̳͇̞̱̪̹̮̣̘̰̣̰͈͖̼͇̥̜̪̱̙̖͖͔͇̝͚͉̖̦͎̟̬̳̻̣̫̭̖̪̣̩̖̟̱̼̙̻̯̠̪̲̞̭̩̺͔͈̗̺̝̻̬̙̩͔̤̹̝̻͙̝͉̭̬̯̬̯̼͎̜̝̼̦̯̝̲͊̉̈́̓̈͐̃̌͊̀̇̈́̈́̄̋̽̔̊̀̒̐̐͛̍̂̿̿̏̾͋̽͆̈́̔̈́̈́̋̍̓̋́̈́̔́͋̿̂̓͌͌̊̂̋̿̊͆́͛̾̈̓̈́̓̄̄̾́̃͌̈́̍̑͗͑̃̒͑̑̉̈̉͋͌͑̎̐̎̓͊̃̒̓̂̑̉͗͛̄̒̀̅̄̅̾̓͌͐̒̿͐͗͗̆̒̿̏̄́͋̓̊̈̄̋̓̿̅͗̅́͋̂́̉͛̊͊̂̍̀̒̎̈́̄̈̒̎̊͆̎̎̾̂̑̅̑̓͂̊̔̂̉̑̊̑͒̎͐̄̄̓̀̑̂͛͋̈̿̈́̊̈͂̀͆̅͂͛̒̄̎̒̀̀̇̿̐́̒̉͆̌̈͂̂̓̎̆̅̀̉͋̈͒͑̅̓́́̉́͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̶̢̡̧̢̛͙̯̩͎͎̯̬͍̮͎̩̞͙̺͈̖͍͙̲̤͇̰̀͌͒͋̌̐̄̑́̃̾̍͊͆̅͋̆̑̽̋̈́̅̈́́̀̆̓̒̏̍̈́͑̀͌͗͑́͋͗̓̑͆͒̍̽̒̀͛̌́̽͐̉̑̊̒̋͋͊́̈́́̿́̽̀́̅̾͋̒̅͑͂͐̎͋̿̉͑́̏̄̿̓͑͂́̒̇͊̎̆͌͐̊̕̚͘̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ơ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͖̜̍́̏̈́̂̇̂͗̀̂̆̉̋̓͗͆̂́̔̀̑̀̿̎͌̈́̈́̍͛̇͑̈́̽́̑̀̇̽̽̋͌̈̏͒̑̈́͂̓͂̽̽̋̔̓̑̂̈̆̐̇̋͋̈́̿̓̿̉̀̌̈́͐̓̅̓̓̍̅̈́͗̃̀̌́̔̏͒̉́̾̑̈̅̓̿̽͗͐̇͊̊́̋̈́̀̍͋́͋̏͊̑̽͐́̽̽̇̂̿͋͒̈́͊̈́͑̀͋͌͗͑̊̍̆̇͊͐͗̑̒́̌̒́̀́̂͐̐̈́̒̉̑͌͑͂̏́̌̽̄̏̇̇͛̈͌̑̔̓̐̂̑̽̅̉͐̈́͆̅̓̽̓̉̉͆̀̆̏̋͌̐͛̓́̅͐̒̀̓̍̿̇͌̔̅͆̊͊͛̂̿̓̎̌̔̒͐͑̃̽̔͛̏͑̂́͌̑̀͗͐͗͂͋̌̈́̍̈̾̀̑͊̑̓̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝m̴̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̦̰̩̣͕̝͔̫̝̦̳͖̳̲͇͚̥̝̞̘͚̥͓͈̩͈̲̪͔̳̺̹̬̞͇̲̼̠̺̭̼͈̦̪̖̞̰͔̠͇̥͇̲̘͕͎͈̥̘̣͔͇̦̦̫̼͈̳͇̼̲̻̥͚̯̤͔̙̠̼̫̭̟̝̲͍̟̝̯͈̟̣̖̘̱̫͓͙͈̬̙̩̦̝̮̥̟̮̥̰̻̰͈̞̜̺̤̜͈͔͎̻̺̹̼̤̰͖̫̠͍̥̲̜͓̰̻̣̹̙͈̱̬̻̘̺̞̓͊̂̀͛̅̍̈́̀̽̑̀̀̒͐͋́̎̏̌̈̽́̾͊̈́̿̆̎̈́̂́̈́̌͒̔͛͑̌̉̇̇̄̂͋̃̓͋̾͊̑̊͒̂̓͌̈̆͋͑̑͂̉͆͑̇̔͋͗̈́̑̿̅̊̃̇͂͆͂̃̈́̑̈́̅̈͒̇̈́̋̈̑̑͑͛̑̅̀̿̋͆̀̅̎̽̒̀͛̔̃̿͌̄͌͛͐̆̓́̂͌͆͌̉͑͂̍́̈́̂̓̇̾̆̒̇̈́̍́̀̃͒̿̀͋̎̓̈́̑̄́̀͑̽͗̀͊̀̆̾̍̏͋́͆͆͒̃́͆͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̛̰͙̥̝̠̼̫̠̗̮̹̫̭̙̙̯̥̪̫̙͕̟̖̙̤͔̲͎͚̩͈̗̖̩͔͈̠̤̙͉̺̼̪̘̬͔͔̯̜̙̜͇̰̥̺̗̟̱̳̼͉͚̺̫͔͓͎͈̯̖͕̗̠̼̤̪̫̬̫̙̲̻̯̰̮͉̥̠͙̪̲̗̭̬̱͔̰͔͔̱̥̜̟͈͍̱͖̖̭̦͉̟͔̮̯͕̣̟͈͙̯͔͕͕̯̫̤̼̱̹̝̥̯̲͓̳̤͙̘̹̫̹͚̐̃̀̉́̌̄͑̈́̇̍͂̆̎̾͆̒̈́̇̂̏͛̚͘͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛͎͍̥̜͎͙̘̞̬̟̖̗̖̰̩̱̼̱͇̳̯͖͙͖̘͙̩̥̖͉̰̲̖̺̰̝̹̪̣̼͍̻̠̱̜͇͙̹̪̭͉̝̞̠̘͈̰͉͎̼̭̳̞̞̘͇̬̹̦͙̖̣̖̩̠̙̩̫͇̻̘̘͎̫̭͕̺̙̟̜̜̙̰̣̤̥̟̻͚͕͎̻̩͔͕̲͈͎̹͙͍̖̟̫͍̝͔͙̻̟̥͚̲͓̗̣͔̖̝̘̱̳̯͔̭͈͕͇̩͉͖̥̜̙̱̳͔͓̲͍̹̤͉̟̪̦̗̟̙̟͈̳͇͇̟̱̥̗̞͉̞̯̪̩͕̪̩̝̩͉̤͙̼̞͕̻͔̺͖̝͍̗̰͍̱̙̠̮̼̳̣͎̮̹̩̬̳̣̞͇̳̪̩̙͖͕̲͚̹̝͉̝͚̲̩͉͍̻̪͖͍͔͗̽͌͂̀̇͑̍͗͂̃͂̆̄̊̌͐͐̈́̀̿́͋̋̍̊̐͗̇͒̈́͛̍̿̑̓̓̂̄̃͛̌̈́́͛́̅̏̉̀́́̇̓̾̽͗͊̓̅̓͆́̆̇͂̏͑͒̃͌̒̀̽͗͂̂͋̒̌͑̆̇̀̈́͛́́̾̿̄̒͊̌͋̎͐̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̶̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̻̳̞̥̼͍̺̘̻̳̞͔͙̭̯̘͉̫̣̞̗̙̮̟̦̦̫̜̫̥͇̙̪̪̯̥͙̭̟͍͚̥̫̯͋̊̇͆̽́̓̔̈͌̒̽̊͊̍̿̔̈́̃̎̃̄̊̃̆́̀̐̅̾́͋̄͊̓̀̀̈́͋͌̓̈̐̋̀͑̀͛̅̊͌̃̌̽̉̈́̀̄̄͗̃͌̏̾̈́̅͂̅̆͊͒͌͆͛̊͑̎͊̎̾̂͗͛̓̀̃͐͆̓͌̈́͊̎̒͂̂̐̄͐̽̋́̏̓̈̊̏̀̇̇͋̅̏̂̈́̊̄̉͐͋̏̾̒̀͌̾̃̆͐̔͒͊͗̀̆̈̎̆̓̊͂̅̂̔́̈́̾͗̏̔̐͒̿͑̀́̔̏͊̾͋̿͆͊̎̒͂͊̃̌͊̓͂̒̉̄̅̑͛͒̾̆̂͌͑̊͊̎́̈́̈́̍͐͗͒́̃͌̄̑̓͋͋͗͑͑̅̋͒̏́͋͐̓̀̆̎̌́̐̅̆̈́͑̓́̓̑̋͗̊̌́̀̈́̑͂́̑͂͌͐̊͒͌̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠e̴̡̧̧̛̥̭͎̘͔͕̩̟̟̲̖͖̣̩̖̟̖̼͈̺̯̜̳̠̺͙̠̫̪̖̗̦̠͖̘̪͍͓̳̗̱̼̖̣̓̓͆̌́͑̉͂̓̈́͊͋͑͗̽̽̓̎́̋̀͒̽̍͌͐͗͆͛̆̋̈̋̐̔̈́̿͂̅͊̆͊̋͐̐́̿̿͑͋̈́̎̃̌͒̉̀́̎̽̎̈̈́́̑̈̏̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̯̟͍̥͍̝̮̰̺̗̯̦͓̠̯̳͖̳̗̗̺̹̻̺̦̤͖͈̜̙̦̥̤͈͓̖̺̫͎̘͈͖̫͍̗͉̳͈͎̲̭̰͓͖̰̟͈͎̱̜̟̖̱͍͚̹͚͖̼̖̼̜̤͎̗̩͚̬̥͎̗̟̺̖̻̹̱̖͓̖͇̳̗͖͎̞̫̥̱̪͙̣͙̬̪̻̯͓̙̻̟̜̜̫̪͍͉̻̦̱̪̜͔̞͙̬͙̤̲͕̰͚͎͇̱̠̙̹̠̩͙̭̦͙̮̦̳̯͚̫̼̖̻̩̠̻̪̠̠͎̤̳͓̟̮̝̪͍̙̻̬̗͖͕̳̭̦̹̙̤͈̻̠͚͍̻͖̪̠̤̠͓͎̉̏́̅͌́̀̌́͛̿̂̾͌̈́͑͂̀̄͆̂͌͑̓͑̄̾͊̇͊͊̀̇͋́̎̊͆͊̅͆͑͂̐̈́̄̍̅̀͋̒̓̐̐̾̀͆̄̊͛̏̃̓̔͊̾̄͒̽͂̾͊͂̉̇̋̈́́̃̐͂͒̀̆̍̒́̐̒̓̂͒̽͂́̒͂̓̂̎͂̔̏̄̑̀̉̋̃͑̄͐̾͋̈́̂̈́̐͗̽̃̂̐̽̐̔̈́̔̊̅͆̀̈́̈́̂́́̅̀̾͒̓̏̀̂̅̈́̊̐̈̂̈͒̓͒̐͗́̇̆̽́͑̈́̀̉̽̈̅͆͐̾͂͆̀̅͂͌́͛̀̋͂͊̌̓̓͆͊̈́̾̓͐͛̉̾̈̃͊̍̑̑̉̌̍̈́̔͆̆͑̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅC̸̨̨̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̤̯͈͇͉͇̹̲̫͈̬̥͔̘̪̥̯͍̦͔̱͚̬̭̦̼͎̬̗̬̜̤̹͙̺̦̪̣͓̦̯̦̜͓̮̜̫̻̩̼̻̟̯̪̭̥͓͈͚̖̻̦̰̟̠̪̠̭̮͍̮̠̜̰̪͙̫͍͔̝̙̜̭̯̻̰͔̩͖͉͕͓͈̞̬̠͉͓͍̝̠͓͈̘͚̼̱̹̥̭̘͚̖̞̭̫͎͖͓̫̦̠͉͍̠͔̼̳̯̪͓͍̺͇̞͇̤̦̗͇̺̥͖̼͓̫̣̦̯̺͎̘̣̯͎̙͙͉̺̱̭̞̟̙͖̘͖̙͎͍̱̟̹̘̙̠̗̜̄͗͒̒͑̂͂͊́̿̇̋̈̽͒́́́̈́̊̈͆͐͐̈͛̅̊̓̑̔̈̆̈́̋́̐͆͗̑̈́̄̅̂͗̿͐͂̋̈̾̾͐̉́̆̕͘̚̕̚̕͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̧̛͖͙̲̦͇͖͔̲̖͈̼̦̰̬̒̊̅̆͛̑̊͒͑̑̓̓̉͋͋͛̐̒̏̐̀̓̆̈́̎͌̋̏͊͆̆͒͒̀̐̎͋͘͘͘͠p̸̨̛̛͉͖̲͚̪̬̳̼̝̱͕̽͌̂̾̒͑̔̎͋̈́̈́̊̒̄̍͑̄̒̂̉̆̄̒͑̊̚̕̕̚͝͠͠͠ͅ.̴̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̛̛͔͈͍̼̭̦̰̠̘̖̲̮̣̺̬͔̟͓̭͓̹̻̺̤̜̫͓̥͍̫̣͉̫̝͉͎̣̝̳͇̼̳͙͉̥̱̼̼̦̱̤͉͇̞̥͉͓͖̰̣͔̫̰̻̥̮̠̬͍̤̣͈̜̟̥̙͖̬̼̝̥̯͉͓̫͖̟̠̥̹̯̮̬̖̬̠̹̹̬̤̗̣̞̠͇̳͔̱̥̯̱̯̘͙͍̹̠͙̹͈̝̥͇̮͔̗͔̳͈̻͇͔̺͓̳̲̠̬̰̭̠͎̟̘̬̜̬̰̺̙͖̤͉̟͚͚͎̥̱̙̱͉͉͔̦͓̳͎͙̱̹̤̱̺̭͕̦̲̫́̔͗͒́̍́̀̀͐͛͂͆̉̿̏͋̾̆̐̊͋̔̓̏̔́̽̑̑̽́͊̈́̀͗̍͐͒͒́̃̎͌̒̈́͆́͂͗̽̿̈́̃̏̏͋̓͆̓̈́̒̌͛̊͊͗͑͗͛̀̃̈͛̍́́̾̽̆̒̇͗̽̉͐͑̄͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̧̻̮̭̠̭̫̥̫̮͇̪̼̹̠̖̯̩̗̗̻͚͍̗̝̯̙͖̖̞̤͓̜͚̱̖̥̲̤̰͓͕̝͈͓̪̫̼͈̫͇̝̼͎̰̦̯̟͇͈̲̜̥̮̙̲̞̝̹̲̼͇͕͕͉̱̬̟̹̥̻͔͖̠̤̺̪͎̯̯͙̼̩͈͍͍̘̼̺̜͖̪̩̖̟͍͈̖̬͚̺̣͈̥͕͚̜̙̳͓̯̣̲̩̺̯̤̘̖͇͓̎̔̄̾̉̈̓̄̌̈́̾͂̾̈́̋̑͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅ  
̷̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̛̛͚̬̳̮͚̮͙̰͖̪̘̘͚̞͉͎͖͕̜̻̥͖̳̙̣̞̮̤͚̥̣̹̲̜͔̣͍̭͇͖͔͚̫͎̜̮̞̥̮̳̯̹̗͉̻̼̫̫͍̰̹͎̥̰̻̰͉̣͖͈̳̺̬̫̙̦̰̹̰̖̖͎̻̠͎̹͙̱̜̞͓̖̣̹̘̹̬̥̯̥̠͖͕̤̞̘͓̜͍̳̳͍̟̰̣͉̩̜̲͎͎͚̮̠̫̰͕̭̹̪̙̖͍̪͙̯̼̼̤͕͇͓͎̲̻̗̞̘̞̞͔̠̻̩̝̙̼͚͕̆͗̀̆̎͋͐̓̂̈́̊͊͒̍̀̒̃̾̾̈́̀͆̈́̑̈́̄̎̂͆̌̽̀́͛̽͗͊̓͒͛̈͂̂̄̓̀̍̈́͒̀͂̅̓̉̂̐̇̊̊̍̾͐́̀͊͊̔̈͂́̀̾̅̎͛͗̽̆͌̽̈́̆̀̈́͋̄̈́͛̈́̅̊̐̋̀͌̀́̍͋̽͐͋͂́͂̀̌̿͋̒̿̐̈́̀͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̢̨̧̛̛͚̠̫͈̖̤͖̩̙̝̥̘̻͕͈̙̞̯̝͇͕͍̼̣̜̳͔͖͉̠̦̤͙̭̞̠̜͙̲͈̠̲̻̻̺̲̫̰̫̲͈͚͓̘̼̲̜̞͇̻̫͍̬̤̼̬̪͚̯̘̣͎̖͑͐̓̽̓́͛̎̐̄́̓̂͛̓̇̍̌̈́͌̈̿̄̒̋̍̈͗̓̌̆̈́͋̓͗̍̈́͒̎͊̍̋̈́͐̏͂̇͛̑̔̓̆́͑͆̏̿̎̂̏̔͛̅̾͆̑̿̏̀̾͑͊̌̎̑͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝"̵̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̙̜̯͔͉̳̝̯͎̲̝̘̹̤̼̟̼̖̥̠̭̣̼̥̗̼̣̞̟̜̩̫͔̤̯̻͎̹͚̫͔̗͇̜͓͕͉̟̬̹̣̬͚̳̙͇̤̻͎̱̻̖͍̲̹̬͓͇̱̳̻̯͔͎̹̮̭̱͍̬̑̐̋̀̌̆̽͊̉͒͗̓̒̊̄̐̿͒̾̃̒̈́̂̒̊̅͆̾́̓̽̿̓̏͂̊́̄̈́̒̌͌̒́͑̄̎̔̏̈́̀͆͆̈́̔̓̽͑̓̄̑͂̄̓̈̈́̓̊̋̽̏͆͒̅́̀̓̈́̎̀̑͛̆̈͌́̏̾̔͒̇̓̏̑̄͐̌̈́̓͆̈́̈́̎͒̃͆̒͛̂́̋͂̓̄̊̎́̅͋̎́͐͗͛̈́̋̉̈́̅̀̆͊̆͋̈̄̑̾̋̏̿̀͂̓̔͆̈͊̀̇̇̈̀̿̄̅͂̈̏̾̾̊̀̾̔͋̓̆̿̃̀̿̈̍̏͂̓̈́͐̽̃̀̄̾̈̄͊̏̈̀̃̀͆͛̓̑̀̇͂͛̈́̆̓̐̈́̑̿͌̎͗͂͐̈̆̆̑̀̋̂͋̅̌͆̌̈́̓͋̾̋͊̋͛̉͂̒͗̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̸̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̪͓̪̗͇͍͕͙̝̟̦͓̣͍͖̣͙̱̖̤̝̹̫̹͕̱͍̫̞̭̭̤̙̞̖͇̟̠͎͈̣̯̪̭̯͎̝̫͔̜̯̼͚̬̮̹̺͔̮̹͓̯̥̦̰̬͈͓͎̮̫̟̮̠̣̤̞̞͉̦͙͕̘̻̳̼̼͈̼̝̤̩̻͍̪͚͚͍̺͎̥͕͚̼̟̣̺̺̠̩͈̞͍͈̭̱̫̗̻̠͔͈̪͔͈̝̦̟̞̙̩̝͇̬̰̟̻̱̻̠̖͈̳̼̺̘̭͓͓̻͍̤̣̟̥̙̝̰̠̫̯̫̥̭̯̘̳̹̳͙̞̪͙͖̰͙̭̪̦͙̖͎̻̠̖̮͈̬̣̭̭͙̭͖̯̹̠̜̹͓̮̼̭̠̝̠̰͓̘̦̝̠̜̘͙̺̤̗͍̙͕̻͖̻̩̹̹̻̙͚̳̻̯͍͈͉̱̜̖͗́̅̀͗͗͊́͑͒͛̏̌̅̎̆́͑̈́̄͒͑͗̍͒͂̂̈́̓̈́̑͆̌́̀̊̏͊̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̯̲̪͇̲̟̖̺̞̣͕̺̮̻͕̜̦͔̙͈̱̦̦̞͙̗͉͔͕̼̻̞͉̼̖͎̟͉̘͔̱̱͚̹͖͖̤̯̪͇̝̳̻̻͉͎̳̣̣̜͎̗̩̹̯̙̘̳͈̗̼͎̙̗͇͎͎̺̝̗̝̥̰̱͕̲̺̣̱͇̣͕̗̹̝̟̗͆̊̑͆̎̓̀̿̓̎̉̓̍̒̉̏̊̋́̉̽̆͆͗̍̐̇̽̒̇̒͗̌̏́̎̃̈́̋̔̀͐̉̅͑̆͆̍̀͋̀̽͂̾̏̐͋̏̑̾̍̂͛̊̏̅̓̄̉̇͒͆͒̑̔̌̅̈́̋̃͑̔̓̋̍̽̋̽̄̉͆̿͐̓͑̔͆͐́̍͗͛́́̈͑̋̿̑̒̓̏͛̏͌̃̈́͋̈̀̈́͋͐̀̋̒̍̄̓̽́̅̍̋͑̅͒̿̀̄̉̄̅̀͛̈͆̋́̾̈́̅̐̈́̉̈́͗̾̄̀̌̀͆͐͂͛̊̐͌̎̄͑̇̒͂͆͂͂̈́͊́̀͂̆̀̅͋̊̿̊̎̓̊̌͆̔͗̑̽̃̔̐͒͗̈́̿̀̿͒̾̈́̇̅̈́͗͒̂̎̄̍̉̈͐̄̈̌̐͆͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̸̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̝̦̳͓̼͓̩̗̺̬͔͉͇̬̯̭̠̳͚̥̲̞̜̰̣͔̞̳͍̰̳͉̳̫͍͔̤̱̮̮̗͚̞̬̳͇̰͎̖̦̜̹̺̪̙̦̳̥̯͖͍̜̝͚̱̞̭̞͕͕̮̩͈͕̠̣̟̖͂̀̏͗̎̈́̉̓̃̎͛͌̅͗͂̍̾̈͒͐͐͋͋͛̒̄̑̌̒̈́̍͑̄̋̋̌͊͋͗̀͛̀̀̃̔́̌͑́͒͑̆̏̽͗̏̊͗̇͊̋̽̒̀̾͒͆́̓̂̈́̑͂̅̐̏̅͐͆̒̔̍͑́̾̿̅͌̀̈́͑̏͒̈́̀̅̈́̀͑̆̀͌̍̀͑̆̐̎̏̉̏̓͊̋̉̓̾̎̑́̓͒̐̓̊͘̚̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̡̨̧̢̡̡̡̛̻̩͕͚͕̝̳̼̙͔͙̹̙̺̼̥̼̥̹̮̣͈͎̩̙̣͖̠̲̱̭̻͎̻̥̹̯̺̺͖̬̜̩̻̮̟͔͙̫̙̣̣͓͙̖̦̻̝͔̖͚̰̖̮͙̝͇̯̲͔͙̥͌̉̀̍̈̽̈́͛͒̏̋̎̅͌̓̈́̾̊̔̈́͌̎̈́̂̌̇̓̄́̓́͌̈́́͐́̃̏̏͗͂́͊̀͒̅̄͗̄̌͗͒͊̈́̐̈́́̽̍̈̀̃̃̃̌͌͂̉̓͋̂͊́͋̀̓͒̂̐̎͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̶̨̡̡̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̘̯͈̘̻̥͓̬͔͎̘͍͚̻̙̘͕͓͙͇͚͖̪͈͔̤̜͕͉͇̰͓͈͉̙͚̭̦̗̟̞̤̠̹̱̭͚̮͖͎͈̦͔̼̻̯̯̣̻̺̻̟͈̳̱̩̜̞̻̗̪͕̠̠̩͚̼̜̗̬͓̣̬̗̳̪̟̭̼̤͋͋̈́̋̈́͋̉̋̉̇͂͆̔̄͗̆̈́̔̓̾͐̾̂̏̽̓̔̒̂̈́̌̑̒̈́̋̀̈͒̆̌̄̆̏͊̍̏͑͌̾̄̈́͛͆̓͐̏̓̏̓́̆̂͗́̿̃̉̆̊̀̔͌̾̀͋͆͐̎͌̐̂̂̽̈́̆̈̀͒̄̏͌̄̓̐͂̎̈́̓͌͐̎͒̀̊͊̀͐͗̀́̌͒̌̍̊̉͂̾̑̏́̓̀͐̍̓̈́̓̈́̔̔͂̈́̔̈͐̈́̀̀̆̓̀̈̾̑̏͒̏͌̀̎͂͛͒̏́̈̒̽̌͊̃͒͐̏͗̐́͒̔̔̐̓̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅe̶̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̤̥͉͔̲̫̜͈͕̜̬͚̹͙̮̞̻̣̜̩̘͉̳̻̣͚̭̯̮̪͚̬̙̠̺͎̺̠͉̺̭̲̩̹͔̗̗͉̻̝̻̻̠͙̺̯͇͚̙̩̻͎̺͍͓̟̟̭͍̺̮̰͎̹͎͉̥̲͉̰̯̱̩̘̹̟̪͖͓͔̯̜̳͈̝͚̘̬̜͚͙̻̤̥̘̻̙͎͍̼̪̭̺͍͓̥̣̝̤̝̯̻͎̯̟̖̳̱͕̗͚͎̞̜̘͍̘̟̹͓̭̹̹͚̰̼̠̩̩͓̘̳͓͖͖̜̘̣̼̤͓̙̜̻̲̠̘̪͚͇̻̭̰͂̄͊́͌̊̅́͐̈́̏̍̅̈̊̾̓̈́̐̑̀͑̄̓̓̾̈́̈́̋̈̈͆̆̓̽̈́͋̓̔̋̐̑̓̀̄̿̓͋̏̒̂́̎̀̊̈́̃̅̽́̓̋̓̀͗̌̈̏́͗͐̔̽͊̆͛̈́͛̅͐̏̈́͊͂̅͆́̈̅̑̔̈͛̋̅̈́̅̊̆́͑̈́͌̊̌̾͋̽̀͌̽̽̈͛̍́̂̌̌̎̉͒̔̇̑͐̇́̌̅͛͆̑̓͒́̂̒̋̔̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̸̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̲̣̬̲̜̭̹͎̘̱̩̘̹̜̬̣̜̼͎̤̲͎̞̻͇̤̬̟̫͈̙͔̙̦͎̣͎͍̞̞̫̻̭̣̦̼̲̻̣̹͈̹̣͎̣̹͖̜͈͎̲̭̝̫̙̗̗̺̳̫̤̝̖͕̳͉̼̠̦̩͇̭̤̹̫̼̺̱͎͈̙͓͖̱̳̫̩͕̟̬̻̠̯̹̯̲̞̝͕̲̝̘̦͚̩͈͓̙̗̘̖͖͔̝̖̜̱͓̲̯̖̻͍̫͖̥̭̖͕̤͇̙̗̠̫̫͙̳̥͚̝̞͉̭͉̰͎̠̙̺̳̞̟̝͎̥̻̠̱̦̻͍̘͓̭̠͖͚̼̘̺̗͚̰̘͙̦̖̟͚͈͉̗̤͔̪͓͓̺͖̻̱͕̺̰̥͚̠͓͕̟̙̘͔͇͇̰̗̥̟̙̺̯̱̪̯̙̦̹̂̑̈́͒̔̈͑̋͊̋̋̂͒͆͐̎͆̔̈͗́̉̈́̃̊̓̊́̅̅̓̓̑͌̓̉̈́̓͑̾̓̓̑̏̆̏̀͌̈́̾̌̈́̇͂̓̄̉́̐̀̊͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̛̘͍͉̟̯̘̱̤̥̙̮̺̻̮͙̱̤̜̺̣̙̳̺͚̟̜͖͙̗͖̲͉̝͖̭̜̰̙͍͈̩̜̝͈̯͉̻̝̬̩̖̦͙̼̜̞̰̝̦̖͈̜͎̺̙̞̥͔̩̝̙̞̬̮̤͎̼̹̻̯͌̃̂̅͐̒̔̅̎̿̈̄̐̐̈͗͆́̈̌͒̏̈̄̒̀͗̋̓̎͒̈̏̒̎̆́̊̾́͒̽̇̊̈́̏̌͂͗̓͌̈́̏́͐̈́̎͌̒̌̊͊͗͒̔̑̃͋̇̋̀͊̃͊̂̔̔̇͌̽̓̄̆́̽̓̀̋͆̋̉̑͊͋̒̐̽̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̖͈͚̫̼͚̬͍̫͈̪̰̺̬͙̯̳͍̼͕̟̠̟̼̲̫͔̤̜͚̫̭͍̙̱̪͔̝̲͍̙̼̳̩̹͔̱̟͉̠͔̱̱͇̝̤̰̯̪̝̈́̐͂̓̈̅́̌̆̄͗̿̌͒͌̍̀̓̈́͊̂̋̆̈́̾͊͋͌̄͑̀̀͆͛̓̒̏͛̅̂̔̾̐͛̅̃͗̿̎̀̑̀̇͂͆͒̽̄̾͂̿̒̊̄̑̑̌̓̄̊́̒̓̊͋̄̍̎͆̑̇̋͑́́̀̄͂̽͑̑͌̊̅̀́̉̏̅͋̈́́̆̽̂̒̀͂̈́̔̂́̆̀̈́́͂͌̐̈̅̀͌͗̽͂͛̈̊̉̊̍̈̀̿͑̔̌̀̿͑̎́͌̌̿̓̍̊̅̐̓̃̈̐͋̄̐̃̍̒̑̿͊̎̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅà̸̧̧̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͔͚̞̲͎̪̻̥̲̦͔̤̲͙̘̪̤̺̮̣͚̬̭͓̤͖͎̫̬̤̙̘̜̙͎͔̭̠̱̰̜͉̥͙̫͈̦͕̟̯̦̺͔̣̺̗̜̘͕͕͎̰̱̰͉͙̟̪̱̲̜̪̩͍̺̻̝͍̖͔͎̗͔̘͙̱̩̹͖̙̼̙̮̥̜̠̗̬͍͎͖̫̗̞̯͔̼͙̣͓̲͔͓̗̫̠͉̝̟̗̥̙͖̞͕̯̲͙̥̰̜̱̱͔̭͍͔͔̙̝̮̠͇̖͈̥͓͇̩̝̗͍̹̣̙͔͕̭͙͎̥͚̰̖͔̊̂͑͊͊̒͗͋̄̄͗͆̈́̍͐͂͑̂̀͋̏͒͛͒̑̐̀͐̂̊̍́̽͆͂͒̇̓̎̀͗̌̆͗̏͛̊̂̐̓͋́͋̀̈́̄͂̾͗̒͋̂̄̓̈́̈̑̓̇̄͑̐̈́̄̆͐́̀͆̀͂̒̇́̀̃͊̃̓̅̋̎̎͊͒̍̃̓̽͑͛̀͆́̑̽̉͌͂̿̂͛̂̀̃͂̏̐̀̈́̽̔̄͛̾͛̄̊͑̉́̔̍̓͂̓́̽̿͆̀̌̈̔́͑̃̐̈́͊́̎̅͋̎̐̀̑̏͐̑̃̑́̂́̿͌̆͛́͒̋͂̈́͂̑̒̋͐̾̾̀͛̾̈́͊̈̈́̏̍̉̉͐̐̔̈́̄̊̊̀͆̀̈́́̇̅͋͛͗̋͆̈́̄̈́̂̈́̈́̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̵̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̲͔̖̯̘̘̩̳̙̩̺̺̠͕̮̼̦͖̗̙̱͍͉̫͓̹̤̳̲͍̤̠̝̪̳͇̳̼͔̲̰̰͙̦̺̯̺̱̣̳͎̟͍̮̬͙̩̱̦̙̟̮̳̲̭̣̖̘̟̟̬͓̪͕̻̬̘̹̗͖̬͍͚͓̮̗͔̻̣͇̲̥͈̗͉̣̞̤̰̻̹͇͖̰̹͔̞̠̫͖͙͎̺̩͍̖̬̦̟͓̻̹̯̗̫̖̖̦̼̞̬͎̯̞̗͚̣̟͍̹̦̥̻͙̟̹̬͖̺̏̋̃̈́̋̃̔̊̈́̊̊̏̿͑̾̎͗̃̐̐̀̈́̈́̒̾̃̈́̑̍̎͆͐̈̀̍͛͋̔̐͗̂̾̿̌̃̊̉̓̔̂͊̿̅̏͋͐͊̇̌͋̇̾̄͌͗̐̇̈́̑͛̀͆̈́͑͒̓̂̽͂͐̃͗̆̀͑͒̃̆͆͊̐̀̍̀̈̀̃̉͗͛͒̏̆̄̉̃̀̂̉̆̋͒̄́̿̉̇͌̐̓̂͂̽̌̔̓̐͊͛̽̈́̇̋̇̍͋̆̒̐͆̏̑̀͐͗͛̔̍̃̐̑͗͋̃͌͑͂̍̀̋̊̓̄̌̽̓͌͊̐̂͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̵̡̢̨̛͚͈̹̠͚͇̭͉̮͈̤͇̻̬͍̟̬̼͗̐̈́͛̂͆̀͛̊́̓̓̀͛͂̒̊̑̊̃̾̂̑͋̀̚ ̴̨̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̙̺͙̭̤̥̩̣͉̻̘̜̠͔͔̗̣̟̥͓̲͕̱͖̞͕̜͚̥͔̟̗̹̙͍̯̬̥̫̗̱͚̼͈̤̘̠̻͇̜͇̖̳̺͍̹̩͚̞̲̰̹̦̳̖̬̫̱̜̪͚̲̪̪̟̭̹̳͇͔̣̫̖͍̯̰̥̩͈̠̹̲͙̯̥̘͕̠̻̩̞̱͕̝̬̘̘͍̩͙̤̥̘̩̻̥̯̣͕̪̭̪̦͙̞̝̜̮̠̘̭͍̪̳̥̹̩̫̣̹̞̝̺͔̲͍͈̬̣̹̪̥̖̩̼̤̝̝͔̫̼̭͕̹͍͓̜͕̰̗̘͕̰̥̼͉̺͉̬͎̙̙̙͓̰̜̤̘̙̙̯̲̻͎͕̘̰̆̓͂̂́̆͑͐͂̐͒̐͒̓͂̍̔̔̈̉̀̉͑̀͛̉̉̀̒̔̈̒͐͌̽͌͐̈́̈̌̓̉͂̈͆̄̑̓̽̊̂̀̋͗̈͒̄͗̅̒̄̏͒̂͐̾̈́͑̉̈̒͋̈̒̍͂̓͌̎̿̂̀̾̆̂̍̆̈́͗̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̵̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̛̛̱̬̫̹̫͔͓̼̫̩͕͔̳̬̫̙̻̣̠̰̺̳͉̗̞̘̪̭̼̱̰͈̫͙̬̟̫͖̹͈͈̟̠͕̼͕͇̙̻͕̱̻͚̰͍̣̙̜̤̺̱͙̞͓͚̦̯̘̘̞̮̼̟̣̩͚͕̩̝͚̼̞̳̦͇͎̜̺̝̪̹͉̠̹̥̳͍̗̳̮̙͓̗̠̫̰̰̬͚̱͖̣̻̬̟̻̰̳̳͔̣͚͓̝̻͕̼̼̞̺̲̱̱̞̼̬͙̣̗̻̝̜̞̩̮̬̤͓̹̤̪͓̜͎̺̠̻̺̞̫̰͍͓̖̥̪̤̠̳̞̞̗̏̌͋̒̓̌̄́̀̋͐̎͛́̒̓̇̓̌̉̇̅̅̀͌͐́͌́̾̒͌̽̋̌̽͒͊̈́̔̏̾̂̈́̓̍͛̆̀̊̈̒̐̐̈̒̓͑̈́́̌̆͂̄̔̋̾́͒̔͒̌͛͑͒̐͂͐͐͊̾̆́̅̅̎͆͑̎̏͗̆̄͊̔̿̑̉͛̉̔̈̒̒̀̃̓̀̅̎͒̓̆͐̊̈͂̑̊͑̐͆̽́͛̎̃͂̿́͋͊̂̃͊̇͊̆̎͊̀̈́͛͒̑̄̑̉̐̄̒̊́̃͌͋̔̓͆̏̀͛̓̓̀̑́͌͛̒̄̾̽̅̀͑́̎͛̀̃̔̉͆̂̏͒̆̐̔̈̓͐̇͗̊͋͐́̄̐̒̀̔͒͐̀͛̅̌̍͂̽́͒̈́̔̓̉͂͌͌̔͂̽̊̂́̓͒̒̉̃̈́̐̋̄̈́̈́͐̆̔̂́͑̉̎̈́̎́̄̐̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅă̵̢̛̛̛̛̬̝̖͙̗̭̫̙͚̣͚̝̝̲͔̮̹̟͚̭̮̲͔̖̮͇̪̳̦̩̝̖̻͍̘̘̤͕͔̭̩͉̜̣͉͚̰̖͖̲͉̗̬̰̘̯͕̖̫̟̱̯̜̺͓̹̗̺͈̲̹̽͌̂̊͗̿̔̆̀̆́̇̿̐̑͊̊̑̄̔͑̔̅̇̋̓̾̔͑͒̓̈́͂̏̾͗̏͐͂̂̈́͊̌͛͆̓̇̔̈́̊͒̎̇́̉͑̓̐̎̈́̅̋̀͌̓̊͆̍̒̿̌̓̆̇̀͊̀͗̿͌̐́͑̉̔̇̂̆͂͛͐̓̋̇̈́̊̑̀͋̓̇̃̅̍̀̍͐̒̌͆̇̉͂̈́̄͌́̐̀̒̒͋̈́̓̊̿̈̓͌̍̾̒͑͑͒̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅy̶̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̱̲̼̩̣͙̠͓̺͓̺̹͇̪͎̭̩̤̭̮̜͎͍̜̻̤̳̩̞͎͈͙̬̻̮̖̬̲͔̦̭͖͔̩̥̝̜̫̫̦̹̳̙͍̭̜̼̟̬̗̻̹̝̜͕͚̱͈̜̣̲͇̥̱̪̬͈͕͎̙͎̲̜͇̪̣̳͙̙͈̰̣̘͖̣̩̼̭̭̣̬͓̺̟͎͚͖̹̝̳̝̘̭̝̣͚̳̱̺̞̫͇̠̪̫̤̼̥̜͕̼̤̙͍͕͖̣̭̻͔̮͕̻̼̣̭͔̻̯͓̳̺͇̘̣̥͕͓̘̥͚̤̮͓͎̱̅̊̿̀͌̔̿̎̂̓͒̆̽͗̓͐̓͂͊̌̆̓̊̈́͂̇̔̀̋̈́̅̅̒̏̆͑̌̉͒̈́̐͆̊͂͛̿̂͐̅͒̈́̽̑̊̑͆̃̀̽͂̔́̔̆̓͗̔̓̀̆̿̓̈́͗̐́͐̓́͂͂̀͌̈́̔̈́̓̔̀́̂̄̉͒̅̽͛̔̅̀̀̅̐̒̒̾͆͋͌͂̉̔͐͆̽̀͛̽̋̀͋̒̈̂̈͛̎̏̽̃̈́̈́͛̓͂̌̇̈́͋̉̒̓̋̇̍́͆̐̊̇͊͒͐̃͑̂̓̽̓̊͆̅̊̔͛́͑̒͆̈́̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̫͍̟̞͖̦̺̤̠̜̠͈̲̤͓̜̎̌̄̈́̆̿̂͗̀̾͐͒͗́̊̈́̾͛̌̄͛̋͛͋̓̈̏̏̆͗͑͗̇̈́͆̾̎̄̾́͌̽̓̎̇͗͛̿̇̄̅̌͛̄̽̔̌̏̆̔̌̏̈̏̎͆͌̋̑͋͊́̾̓́͆͋̐̍̅̌̈̂̈́̀͗̎̈̈́͒̈̽͗̄͋̐̂̃̏̾̓̑̉̇̾̏̿͛͊̀͐͒̅̓̊̋̑̈́̐͒̏͌͗̽̐̊̍̈͛̿̽̈́̓̃͋͐̉̊̆̈́̍̆̆̈́͐͗͋̔̂̐̀̐̂̈́̎͆̔̏̃́̑̒̀̈́̽̓̀͊͆̿̃̄̄͐̇͆̐͋̋͐̀̈̔̓̋͛͐̐̿̇̅̒̆̇̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝t̵̢̢̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̨̛̤̼̙̞̰̤̝̣͎͕̫͙͕̠͇̱̭͔̼̭̬̝̘̰̼̪̟̻̳̺͙̱̗̜̗̞̰̝̣͈̯͙͔̫̦̝͉͇̲̥̹̟͖͉̙̻̱̞̻̹̿̒̎̑̌̑̓̊̾̈́̌̈́͌̈́̿̎̀́̃̊̌͗̀̐́̊̎̉̆̅̈́̈́̐̄̓͌͋̔̓̀̈́̀̍̌̈́̑̀̋̍̄̍̌̇͛̆̋̇̍̂̈͂́͑̉͑͌̃̈̆̿͑́͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅơ̵̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̘̬̗̯̞̣͙̺̼̭̼͍̼̠͚̫̲̭͔̥̪͖̳̩̦̳̪͖̙̖͕̯͍̗͉͖̹̟̺͕̼͇͕̗̳̠̖͖̯͚͎͈̻͍̠̻̻̣̺͎̹̼̥̗̮̺̯̮͕̲̮̙͓̺̘̬͚͕̼͙̝͉͍̯̯̘̪̠͔̟̄̋͂͐͐̉͛̄̊͆̑̈̑͐͗͛̂̀͆̈́̀̉͛̓̈́̅̇̍̈͂̎̈́̽̅̽͐̇̓̃̊̀́̈̌̓́̈́̇͂͋̓̈́͐̂̓͂͐͋͂́̽͋͆͆͊̆͛́͗̈͋̒͂̋͐̈́̒͒̓͋̐̽̏̋̑́̂͊͑̏́̄́̈̄̓̈́͛̂̉̆͐̍̊͑͌̿͌̍̀̏̈͒̀́̿̌̊̈̏͆̓̐̈́͛̎͊͛͂̉̍̎̒͌̏̔̇̑͒̾͒̃̾̄͆́̐̈́̉͒̇̑͗͋͋̈́͆͆̎͋͋̄͆͊͒̽͋͆̄̆̊̓̋̄̔̽̒̽̓̈́̃͆͑̈͐̾́͂̄̈̋̀̓̏͊͑͋̍̈͊͌̀̐̄̇̈́̎̀̿͆̀̅̈̐̏͂̄̔̆̋̐̎̇̅̆͊̂͑̃͊͌̆̀͌̾͆̋͂͑͛͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̢̧̢̢̨̧̨̛̳̗̞̱͈̰̬͍̬̪̙̯̱͕̣̘͙̪̹̩͙̠̦̘̫͈̯͙̏̇́̈̓̈́̇͆̓̄́͗̈́̒͐̈͐̀́̊̿̋̎̓͛͑̾̌̈͊̈̔̉̆̉͗̊̓̇͂̑̑̈́̂̈́́̑͊̒̀͛͛̊̐̊̀̓̒́̏̈̓̈́̉̾̆̾̾̊̈̓͂͑̊̎̉̎̎̃́̅͑̑̌̽̾͂̀͗̃̓̕̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅg̵̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̢̜̯͉͖͍̦̭̟̟͎̗̬̖̙̪̫͕̞̙͎̼̞̯̯͉̳̰͍̪̟̲̻͓̼̭̯̟̬̼̯̣̤̠̘̹̗̲̰̩̲̖̘̘̳͔̩͉̥̦̙̗̭̳̳̤̼̭̖̝̬̦͎̗͚̘̲̻̗̰̘͍̹̰̖̖̜̻̩͍̪̤̪̗͙͕͙̗͖̞̳̙̘̤̜̬̯̥͓̪͇̲̠̳̥̘͔͍̳͚̪͓̝̲͕̹̣̙̳͈̙͈̭͖͓̝̱̹̝̥̥̺̩̹͇͔͖̘̹̹͓̠͖̝͉̳̝̦̖̬̜̼̥͕͉͔̙͙͈͉̰̐̈̌̀̑̋̉̊̆͋̾̽͆̿̇̄̃̈̋̌́̓́̈́̍̅̄͋̋̊́̽̀̆̓͛̐̏̋̀̎̇̅́̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȩ̶̧̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̟͚͉͙̼̭̠̭̣͓̬̩̘̻̺͙̦̭̘͇̯͈̜̲̮̲̻͓̦̦̬̹͚̪̬͉̬̫̞̠͓̲̫͙̤̹̭͕͙̘̫̩͎͎̹̫̩̟̮̤̱̖̝͓̠͎͍̰̝̱̯̰̮̪̮͙̹̻͚̙̪̖̜̜͔͓̮͔̯̜͈̟̘̹͚̙͙̙̟̻̭͖͇͔̺͔̝͖̼̹̝͎͉͓̬̙̘͇͎͍̙̦͉̫̟̦̠̙̪̩̖̘̞̖̭͓̣͒́̈̒͐͒̌͒̅͆̆̽̾̿̑̓̄̈́̽̑̉̐̓͒̇͆̆̅͋̿̅̿̋̀̀͌̃̅́͌̐̿̂́̿͛̾̍͂͛̏͒̇͌̃̌́́̋͌̽̏̇̂̽͌̾͒͋̍̿̀̆̈́͛̿̓͆́̑͂͋̒͌̅̾̈́́̽̊̔͊͒̽͆̄̐́̽̂̆̐͂͛̎̿̌̇̏̅̂̐́́̿̈͐̆̓̒̆̀̂̿͂͋̏̊́̀̃͊̀̾͂̂͛̔͗͋͋̈͑̍́̂̀̆̊̅́̅̀͆̈́͊̃̒̈͂̈́̿̅̀̓͋̒͛̑̓̾͂̏̎̔͂́̇̌̏̄̈́̽̈́̃͊̌̄̈́̒͒̃̒̀͂̾̍̆̈́̃͌̌̾̄̓́̋̅̋̈͋͊̀̓̆̋̔͆̅̒̂̽̽͗̆́̅͐̔̓̉̃̃̀̔̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛͍̯̟͙̖̜̙̤̣͇̮͕̼̦̭̩̫̟̪̜̪̮͖̞̖̟͚͔̠̣̥̮͇̳̮͚͙̟̗̰̭̹̣͔̦̝͙͚̱̜̪͎̫̱̭̙̦̣̼̰͔̻͈̞̜̟̪͇̪̜̳͈̦͈̥͉̻̖̘̝̘͈̥̗̲̣̮͖̩̻̼̱̤͎͖̘̟̖̖̦̭̝͙̤̗͍̠͓̞̘̭̻̫̬͕͖͇̠͈̫̺͕̖͎̣̗̩͎͈͉̖̳̣̭̪͖̬̗̘̰̖̦̝͓̘̱̩̫̤̱̠̮̠̗̪̘̗͖̘͓̹̞͖̖͖̼͔̗͙̗̬̟̮͖̪͉̫̙̮̲̝̘̯͔̔̈͌̓̀͐͆͆̅̆̈́̈́̿̎̊̀͂͊̄̃̈̄̿̂̈́̋̒͆̄̃̎͋̿̏̄́̂̎͐́̂͊̽͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̖̗͎͍͓̼͙̹͓̠̱̫͈̝͙͙͓̘̲̱̻̖̳̞̣̝̱̲̲̲͇͈̘̻̟͎̣̬̼͓͕̦͉̤͓̘͙͎̞̲͍͖̻͍̼͔̣̞͕̪̥̙̯͖̲͖̮̮͇̼͉̭̗̭̯̝̥̖̼̥̜͚͈̼̪̗͎͇̻͉͇̯͔͍̜̟͙͇̠̱͓̤̥̖̣̰̟͓̟͔̫̖͎̙͓̝͍̳̘͍̜̞͕͍̭̬͔͙̦̝̲͕̪̜͙͖͓̥͇̤̠͇̫̯̱̭̝͉̩̳͙̤̱͕͍͕̙̝̩̝̳̝͇͚̞̮͓̟͍͉̣̭̞̣̭̖̯̯̱̤͎̬̟͉͙̼͔̮̖̩̲̭̠͉̫̹̘̮̭̠͕̱̗̠̣̠̖̙̲̯͉͚̖̣̥̮̪̟̣̮̱̺̥̲̩̙̮͓͍̬̘͖̗̜̂͗̀̐͛͛̃͗͑̉̈́̋͂̆̒̉͑́̊̐͗̃̾̓͑͐̐̾̀͋̆̍̈̾̏̎̉͗͒̑̿̑̅̿͊͑̽͆͑͂͋̇̽̿̍̉̾̓̒͛̾̑̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̵̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̤̭͙̗̖̬͙̱̪̲̟͙͕̩̤͈̱̭̼̯̖̫͎͕̳̩̼̥͔͚͕̳͓̻͍̥̖̤̹͖̟̥͖̺͈̫̜̥̺͇͈̣̭͕̻͕͇̯͖͉̹̯̞͉̗̖̘̻͓͖̙̤̞͎̺̺͓̠͙̫͚̗̺͚̠͕̦̭̘̺͎̹͕̘̟̺͉̳̫̃͊̈̇͒̎͊͊͌̈́͗͊̄͂̎̿̾͗́̓̆͗͗̈́́̅͒̍͑̈́̓̆́̌́͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅl̴̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͎̱͉͕̘̩̤̞̫̺͕͙͉̦̰̖̤͙̥̝̦͇̘̩̘̫̺̼͓̪͍͉͇̟͓̪̖̭̠̼̤̝͈̣̪̤̜̗̳̥͚̠̝̹̥̯̼̭̖͙̙̜̙̞̥̙̟̻͎͙͎̞̗̮̙̲̗͉͖̤͕̪̗̟̮̳͙͚̳͈̣͖̥͈̖̘̼̳͎̲̲͙̹͍̮̤̲͍̫͙̹͖͇̱͇̹͙̦̺̰͉̪̞͓̺̜͇͔͍̟̭͓͉̯͈͔͍̰̱̟̺̬͕̥̫̹̰̲͕̗̳̬̻̺̥̣̯̥̣̟̼͓̘̎̂̂̾͛́̌̈̔̈́̍̑̌̇͒͂̾͗͗̄̎͛̉̓͒̈́̍̇̿̏̇͑̌͌͛̓͆̉̓́̆̓̈́͛̈̏̈́̈́͐̊̽̓̎̊̔̏͛̑̊͗̎̈́̀̌͌̓̏̽̇̀̓̏͆̋́͂̋́̀̀͌̊͑̓͑́̆̂͑̓̍͒̽̉́̎̀͛̈́̎̉̀́́̈̊̃͆́̅̂̌͗͋̆̅́̋̓͗͂̔͌̿͒́̉́̌̃̆̽̅͌̀̒̄̓̉̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̶̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̦͔̥̼̩̟̮͉̰̙̰̤͉̦͙̭̩͈̘̖͕̰̠̼͕̭̩̞̲̻̯̱̻͙͖̱̜̭̘̼͚̻̦͓͙̩̯͉̞̠̣̲͙͈͍̞̮̰̙͚̟͚̬͍̝̜͚̥̱̟͕̮͇̤̬̟̩̰̝̻̦̳̟͋̽̑͒̀̈́͛̈̋̇́͊́̍̔̐̔̅̀̆̆̀̔͛̇̎̋̀̐͌͗̓̋͂̏͛͋͒̿͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̛̛̛̛̳̮̣̬̬̳͎̯̜̝̽̓̒̆̑̐͒͗̋́̎͂̈́͋̽̐̄̂͗͐͂̈́͊͗̅̆̽̔̀́́͗̄̈̿͐̇̋̊̌̊͐̐̇͒̀̃̄̇͋̄̎̒̓̈́̈́͐̀͛̃̆͋̈́̑̓̊̽͗̐͐͒̈́̔̀͛̈́̋̎̆̒̊̋̈̐͂̆̈̅̋̍̐͂̽̓̂͋̐̅͂̏̓̈̂͌̇̈́̂͑̀͋̒̿̓͋̈́̌͌̈͐̎̊̎͗͑̾̊̔͆̈́̉͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝d̷̢̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̥̪̱͕̞̝̼̮̩̤̰̻͍̘̰̦͙̘̥̘͉̰̙̙͔̫̟̫̺̝̯̪̙͔̲̪̞̥̠̳̫̳̦̬̱̻̗̪̻̱̻̘͕͕̰̱͔͖̙̗͙͔̻̬͖̭̤̼͚̘͔͕̱͖̱̲͓̗̺͈̞̘͖̼̝͉͔̲̓̓̍̔̎̉̐̑͒̈́́̽͑̓̍̈́͗̔̒́̍͆̍͂̀̽͑̎̍̀̃̈̎̓͊̿̆̈̉͌͋͌͌́̏͑̆̅̌̔͊͑̇̇̈́͋̅̓̅́̏̇̒͛̃͌͗̽̊̾̈͋̓̒͌̽̀̂̃̎̈́̑̑̎͛͊͌̾̾̔̐̏̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̨̨̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̳̜̫͍̥̫̪̪̰̱̗̲̼̞̰̰̘̮̙̯͙͖̖͓̦̗̗̥̰͙̞̫̞̝̲̟̟̻̭͇͕̟̲̠̖̱̜͚͕̘͙̮͕͙̬͚̼̺̳͉̲̯̪̜̻̦̙̬̹͇͔̘͖̺̩̠̠̙̹̺̫̰̮̠̳̟̺̗̥͓͚͈͉̼̰̖̯͕̦͓̜͇̫̲̤̼͕̺̬̻͎̖͈̩͕̣͓͖͙͇̮̰̤̥͇̦̠̲͖̣͓̟͎̠̫̪̤̭̞̳̮̬̫͈̮͉̼̣̖̣̳͋͛̓̌̍́͒̑̾͛̑̄̊̓̎̋͌̈́̆̈́͊̔̀̇̒̑̉͆̓̔͛̅͗̈́̍͗̾̑̆̔̔̽̽̌̌̂͂̀͗́̈́̂̈̆̎͆̽͆̉̏̽͋̈́͆͒̑̏͌̍̌̽́̌͑̓̈́̄̈́̆̎̄̃̋͊̈́͑͋̊̈̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅo̵̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̘̙͙͕͔̱͇̮̪̥̯̹̥̥̼͎̮̞̤̩͔̫̼̳̺̜͖͖͔̙͎̼̱̖̳̖̞͙̼̤̗̭͉̠̮̩̘͎̲̳̤̹̪͚̣̠̼̳̙̰̗̲͕̙̜̺̟̘̯̪̯̱͍͓̗͎̩̠͙̲͚̤̱̩̦̼̱̥̹̩̲͍͔̻̟̙̤̗̱̗̲̦̥͍̿͐͐̽̒́͗͋͋̌̄́̌̓̒͂͛͐͋͒̈́̔̎̊̿̔͊̔̓͒̀͆̆̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅư̶̢̨̮̳̮͉͍̮̣̺͍̼̬̹͓̬͍̖͕̜͕̮͉̗̗̖̝̞̥̹̪̞̩̤͇̤̱̫͎̱͇̳̰̘̞̠̮̂̊́̀̑̌̉̿̿̈̉̀̌̐̿͗̇͌̽͆̆̋̈͗̌̄̄͂̿͗̉̽͑̔̄̌̇̈́̓͊̐̒̑͗͊͋͒̓̅̈̌́͑̏̀͌̽̓̆̈́̇͒̍͋̉̎̋͛̓̿̊̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅẗ̸̨̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͇̖̣̜͇̱̝̦̩͔̖͚̫̜̝̮͉̞͙͈̯͎̙̼͉̘̜̩͖̬̝̠͔̜̫̺̺͉̣̻̪̳̲̣͓̟̗̙̥̜͍͕͍̬̙̭͉̝̳̘̟̣͕͙̟̠̥̫̫̦̭̝̼̺̣̝̳̯͖̣̟̼̝̗͚̰̹̻̖̟͔̦̪̙̥̮̘̜̝̻̭̻͚͖̹͓̫̗͈̣̱̤͇̜͕̱̮̻̳̳̘̯͔̻̙̤̠̮̗̩̙̰͚̲̟̦̜͎̺̙̫̲̹͔̙̙̺͕̠͖̟̳̯̩̟̺̩̭̹̬͍̬̝̥̥͉̗̜̤̮̟͎̱̟̭̖͙͔̬̳̩̟̻͎̩̱̱̗͉̮̰͔͔͎̞̠͚͓͕̗͓͓̰͈̥͉͖̼͔̞́̀̈́̔̈́̐̃͒͛̿̃́́̽̍͊̓͐̍̈́̑̄͛̊͊̃̔̓͗͒̑̏̈́̄̓̑͊̓̒̒̔͑̀̈́̒͒̊̂̐͌̀̎͛̍̒́̈́̿̄̓̈͋̈́̀̀̽́̎̉̓̈́̔̐̋̾͂͋̇͆̽̊͋̈̈́̈́̋͗́͛̑͆͆̿̂͒̀̀͗̾̀̊̈́͒͒͆̉̄̌̈́̒͋̏̂͋͆͋̒́̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̢̧̡̨̧̡̛͎̱̥͚̭͖̰̼̟̩̺̲̤̝̣͈̯͇̲͖̯͍̥͍̫͈̫͔̜̫̞͉̙̮͙̼̖̖͔̩̘͖̻̪̫͈̦͕͚͚̲̪͙̤̩̬̗̜̹̯̘͎̣̞͓͚͙̣͚̗̫̜̣͉͖̞̪̭͍͖̹̺̬̻̼̥̤̞̦̻̻͆̄͒̈͌̇̔̏̾̑̽̈́̽̉͌̓̃͋̎̈́͑̀̌̇̈͆̃͐̔͆͛̇̽̐̉̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̪̬̖̜̜̠͙̤͔̝̫̞͈̭͚͕̲̖͎̥͈͈̤͉̦̯̼̞͖̻͓͖̥͕̫͇̳̗͖̳̫̟̯̭̳͓̜͔̝̖̮̳̜̲̱̣͖̣̠̻̯̞̩̰̦͓̥͙̠̣̪̯̜̞͍̰͎͔̮͈̥̦̰̠̠̫͎͍̬̬̦̖̘͇̲̜̻̬̤̰̫̝̣̤̯̙̻͇͚̘̗͙̞̙̱̹̭̯̣͚̯̻̖̘͓̳͕̝̱̩̭̱͋̉͑̒̏͌͗͆͌͆͋̒̋͛̄̆̈́̾̌̏̍̆̽͋̀̓͗̔̑͐̇̆͂͊̎͋͆̄̋͐̑͐̅̈̅͋̈́̉̾̇͑̎͊̈́̇̋͗͛̒̀͌̆̈͊̈́́͆͊̓̐̈̑̄̍̆͂͒́̒̔͗͌̈̈́̒́̂̅̒̀̓͋̉́̄̍̀́͋̂͗̋͆̽̎̾͒̔͒̿̂̆͊̎̌̀̀̇̆͒̌̿̒̌̍̿̀͛͛̈́̈́́̓̅̈́͒͂͋̆̽̀̾̽͊́̑͐͒́͂̃͊̒̈́̆͗̓̇̿̎͂͐̾̉͛͋̍͌̅̀̂̔̂̾̃̈́̈͒̐̎̉͒͑͊̊͛̄̇̄̇̀̉̈́̓̒̈́̓͆̏̊͗̾̾͆͂́́͗̏̓́̽̊̅͌̂̆̔́̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅf̶̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̝̻̖̦͖̺͇̝̣̳͈̖̣̭͈̫̖̣͙̝̩̞̱͇̫͔̮̟̙͚͍̫̯͈͓̼͇̗̝̘͙̠̣̟̹͙̬̠̥̯̰̘̣͇̫͈̳̬͈̻̦͙̜̘̩̘͎̳̜̖͈̠̖͚̣̣̣͔̖̪̠̪̠̥̻̞̣̼̙͉̩͓̪̮̰̬̖̠̰̲̖̮̜̝̺̳̗͕̹̲̝̟͚͙͕͖͕̖͙͉̗̗̹̬̯̗̝͚̜͎̗̱̠̭͔͙̱͈̳̯̲̘̰̹͍͉̙͕͙̭̤̝̭͍̯̖͈̺̥̝͈̗͔̦̮̜̳̲̯̣͈̖̣̬͇͎̰̗̻͈͔̤͓̗̲̬͖̣̺̩̘̱̬̺̩͕̗̳̞͕̙̘͕̥̱͍͙̱̲͓͖̤͚̱̭͙̄̌͊̇̒͌͆͛̂̓̽́̿͌͊̄̈̔̅̊̄̈́̓̄̀̒͊͊̽̈͒̓̓́̎̓͋͗̇̔͗͗̍̿͑̽͒̈́̉̎͌̑͆́̓̋͒͛̓̈́̈͗̿̏̐́̅̐̀̀̋́́̔̎̈͋̏̈́͂͛̔̒̓͆̂͗́̀̔̊̋̋̔̌̇̀̾̀̄̀͑̐͛̽̾̽̉͆͊̾̓̓̾̀̎̈́̌͛̊̃̈́̇̽̅̉̓̅̎̒͐͆́̆̓́͂́͒̐͛̆͂̽͆͆̔͊̒͂̓̉̇̇̎͂̒͐̌̌͛̽͒̈̂̉̏̈͆̓͛̏͗̾͋̆̓̈̃̓͌̀̈́͑̉̃̋̏̎̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̺͔̩̱̣̼̙̟̼̯̲̺̟̱̤̱̳̺͙̤͖͍̝͙̞͍̯̟͚͔̘̰̰̝͕͖͎̰̰̯̼̮̯͙̤͔͓̞̫̺̬̰̰̠̱͕̹͈̲̻͎̩̠̼̠̭̩̳͙̦͓͔͈͚͔̫͓̮͖͓̪̘͚͉̣͙͎̗̙̟̰̼̘̰̖̦̯̘̩͍͙̙͙̞̩̹͉͖̩̙̫͔̘̤̜͈͔̮̘̳͚̯̯̣͇͉̹̥͕̘͕͔̞̳͕̗̣̥͖̜̘̻̜͇̙̣̥̫̠̻͎̣̭̘̮̤̱̱̪̘̝̺̞̻̪̝̭̖̗͉͖̝̥̼͇͚̜̙̬̰̩̱͕̩̫̗̣͍̗͔̜̲̮̺̦͙̭̥͕̭̭̣͎͇̲͈̞͈͚̮̘̼̭͖͇̝̥̖̞̯͉̝̞̠̠̟͇̥̭̬͎̣̗͚̦̃̐͆̃̎̾̌̿̑͋͊̂̏̿͛͛͐̀̓͆͆̐̔̅͋͗͒͊͋̑͐͛̔͌͆̾̂̅̽̉́̀͂̄̄̏̉̏̈́̑́̋̒̍̓̓̐̎͐͆̎̿͐͂̉͑̇̒̓͋̒͒́͒͂̏͂̊̐͋̌̓̂͋͒̉͐̀̀̀̽̎̈́̔̉͌̄̂̏̆͆͛͐͂̾͗̓̀͛̄̅̽̈́̅̀͆̀̈́̆̾̃̌̃̅́͑̌͛̈́̿̾̅̎͑͆̀͗͌͐̈́̎̆̇̃̈́̎̐̐̎͑̾́̈͐̆͌͗̇̏̓̓̀̍̈̀̈́̈͐̏̊́̐̀͛̒̌̒̾̏̍̀͊͒̀͗͐̅̋́̀̔͐͑͑̽͗̌͒̋̈́̇̀̎͌̋͌͗͑́̋̋͋̈́̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̵̧̨̧̡̘̪̥̱͍̤̜͓͚̺̖̝̰̬̫̞̫͔͖͔̞̘̮͓͓̣͚͔̦͙͉̘̹̤̤͙̜͚̱̱͎̤̙͕̘͙̘̠͇̞͍̮̝̩͉͉̱͈̱̰̙̖́͗̀̈́͂͋̔͂̅̉̈̒̽̀̋̄̓̍͊̔͋̔͑̀́̈̋̈̐̅̓͊͐͌̆̇͐̑̈́͋͑̍̐̊̎̈̾́́̓̀̿̾̎̾͋̓͊͐͂́͛͂̂͛͛̐̅̓͒̓͊͑̎̍̈́̓̒̍͂̈̎͋̍̎̾̎́̅̂͑̔̆̈́̍̒̀̄͂͑̈̀́̀͒̅̓͌̃̎͆͒͗̓͌̿̾̋̏́̀͛́͂̋̃̄̃̑̊̿̏͂̄̐̒̑̇̃̀̔̑̿̓̿̊͊̉͌͑̓́̽̑̍̌͌̔̒̐̇͂̾͆̈́̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅų̶̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̪̭̤̱̥͙̻̝̫̖̗̺͚̖̗͇͕͙̦̲̫̲͖͙̬͍͓̗͈̳̘̬͈̫̗̥̱̗͔͍͔͉̗̱̥̼̪͍͕̯͚͓͖̭̰͔̱͇̲̝͚̭̣̘͇̲̜̙̤̰̮̫͓̫̪̘̙̺̫͈̺̩̩̭̲̞͇̺͇̥͈̜̜͕͔̗̣͚̺͈̗̻̣̯̱̲̤̖̬̙̙̠̰̹͚͓͍̟̲͕̜̠̫̳̣̪̖͚̹̺̝̼͍̞̪͉͈͙͎̤̣̠̞̘̗̬̠̙̟̺̞̟͉̪͕͔̞̺̹̯͍͈͎̯̺̣̳̻͍͖̫̤̝̞͙̪̜͈̖̳͕̙̝̇͂̓̇̈́͗̀̇̉̿̔̊͊̑̇̔͐̑͌̾͑͆̒͌͒͛̈̒̀̈́̈́̓̿͌̋͑̈́̎̔̑͌̒͆̉̄̉̍̏̆͋̄͊̓͆̄͂̃̓́́̈́͐̍̓͌͑̀́̉̀̒̔̈́̑͐́͗́̆̈́̿͌͑̑̄́̃̽̿̏̈͑̇̽̀̐̃͂̾̒̇̆̾́̾̋̃͊̒͆̓̉̃̃̔́̓̈́̔̓̓̽̾͊͑̈́͂̆̂̐̒̉̈́̇́̾̽͒̈́͛̇̃̇̌͂̂͑̈̊͆͒̐̈̀́͗͂͂̽̇̐́̍͊̑͂̎̽̇́͂̒̓͑̓̑̊̒͆͛̈́̀̃̂̎̽̓͑͊́̽̌͋̓͒͋̃̃̊̆̈́͛͂̎͛͛̑̈̈́́̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̛̘͈̘̩̥̪̣̘̪͔̬̙͈̗̯̞̬͍͓͍͇͙̫͚̲͔̼̭̳͕̹̗̠͚͓̖͓͙̪̦̗̘̮̹̥͕̳͈̝͓̣̙͕͎͕͈̗̟͎͕̜̫̞̫͎̱̪̦̘͖̩̜̻̞̯͎͚̳̦̳̗̙̻̮͍͓͖̯̪̬̙͚̝̣̹̘͖͓̼͔̟̭̩̫̖̼̲͙̼͓̤̣̱͂͒̅̃͛̐̔̇̓͑̑̔̃̾̑͑͛̑̆̂̓̃̌̈̓̀͌̃̓̋̋̈́̀̎̀̽͗̌̎̽͛͊̔̋͌̿͂̈́͌̂̃̐̒̏̀͛̌̌̈̽̌̿̽͊́̈́̒̔̓͐͆̔̏̈́͐͗̊͗̕̕͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅ?̷̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̩͉̞̱̦̺̬̜̦͉̮̳̝͈̥͕̠͖̪͖̤͓̻͙̗͓̼͚͔͚̫̬͍̩̱̯̯̥͇̼͕̮͈͖͚̗̱͍͕͈̭̜̠̦̭̩̖͕̼̫̪̲̻̞̯̘͚̣̞̘̗̳̟͇͍͇̞̖̤̤͇̹̟͇̱̙̜̣̰̲̹̭͕͍̦̦̱͉͈̼̘͉̹̺̦͕̰̙͕̲̯̬̩̱̻̜͙̺̰͖̮͎̤̖̲̘̫̝͖͚̥̘̦̜̫͉̩̱͉͎̭̦̲͔̦̤͇̺̖̗͚̭͙̪̠̹͍͓̳̣̙͎͚̝͖̱̗̝̪̮͈͙̝͚̯̬͈͉̻͕̥̖̺͉̻͕̞̣̖͇̻͉͇̘͔̯͚̞̻̪͉̱̦͕͓͔̬̲̥̌͒̃͆́̐̑̿̓̃̄̂̑́̎͊̐̿͂̈́̂̃̏́̄̑̍͑͗́̂̿̂̄̇̾̀̌̂̃͑̑̏̎̀͐̊̍͂̽̎̊͊̈͐͒͌̾̍̔̅̽͌͒͂̊̽͑͋̎̀̒̋̆̒̄͋͊̌̋̏̈͑̍̉̑̋́̆̈́̐̀̏̊̃͂̓̓͋̒͆́͆͌̂͋͌͗͋̌̿̋̔̔̎̑͋̽̏̌̃̈́͌̆̎͋̀̒͛̉̈́̇̅́̓̉͋̉̈́͐͌͒́̓̒̅͗̍͌̂̄͗̍͑̎̒̎̓̒͂̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̨̧̮̘̱̼̮̹̫͉̫̦̩̺̟̳̼͔̱͎͉̦̥̥̺̰̗̬̪͙͉̘͚͇͍͖͖͕̜̝̩̹̝͔͙̙̱͎̺̣̫̭͓͚̦̥̟̱̟̬̺̯̟̩̹̟̻̻̪̯̤͇͉̺̗̭̪̮̭̤̺̪̟͚̲̟̦̰̳̙̮̥͉͔̭͔̫̮̣̰̭̲̹̦̪̤̲̪͙̠͇̮̯̙͙͇̥̮̪̮̫͍͉̱͇̱̥̱̰̘̠̘̹̩͎̦͕̳̟̦̯̳͚̘̻̤̺̪̯͙͎͓̇̀̊͛̈́̓̄̏̒̑̿̀̀̃̿͋͂́̅̓̌̐̋̌͊̎̀̀̅̊́̾̿̽̎̆͋͗̊̏̾̈́̃̍̔̿̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͖̤͎̱̜̟̭̟̙͇͍̣̮̯͇͇̲͔̤̪͉̖̙̘͍̖̬̰̖͔͕̘͓̪̥̤͎͉̰̠̦̗͖͈̮̗͉̥̙͎̟͇͚͓̰̭͍̹̯͚̬͈̲̰̟͉̙̙̙̻͙͚͈͈̳̻̰͎͖͕͓̥͙͍̻̪͓͚̘͉̰͇͉̗̰͔̘̙͉̝͍͔͈̥͓͓͓̝̳̰͓̤̪̪̞͇͙͎̫̰̼̮͇̣͓̻̗̪͈̪̟̳͔͈̰͇̰̠̲͓̱͔̮̞̬͎͕̪̟̳͎̲̳͍̠̞͉̰̼̪̬̘̞̏̌̊̃̎̈́̓͂̃͒́̑̊̄͆̒́̀̈́͐̈́̿̋̾͒̈́͗̀̽̅̔͑̐͐̎͌̀̋̓̑͛̅͆̂̈́̿̋̇̓͛̃̽̀̊͂̅̀̔̑̽̀̐̓̈́̄̅̾̈̊̉̑͐̾̂̓̆̌̊̂͛̾̈́̐̊̂͊̂̀̎̏̉̇̂͛͌͆̈́̂̀̒̐̉̓̾͆͒̽͋̄̿̀̏̔̈́̅̓̐̒̔̅͗͒̇̍̑͛̑̈̈̄̈́̑̈̅͆̂̿͛̈́̈́̄͐̉̊̿͒͊͗͒̎͑̈́͑̆͌̈́̃̔̀͑̀͒̆̐̓̑̊͒͐̈́͗̏̈́̑͆̾̒̃̃̏͂͌̔̐̽̀̉͛̈́̔̏̈́̈́̊̀̀̿̈́͋͂͋͂̾͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̨̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̛̬͉̫͈͚͍̫̟̫̻̫͉̳̫̖͖̮̯̙̞̳̜̭̣͖͎͕͇̭͈͚̜̖̦̮̞̞̬̩̥̹̪̝̪͈̣̥̩̼̜͉̬͙̝̘̬̥͚̼̖̤͎̣̺͎̫̖̞͍̟̯̬̻̗̖̱͇̤̝͎͇̣͔̝̥͇͈̗̪̼͓̙̬̻̭͎̗͕̘̫͙̬̗̗̮̠̼̻̗͔̝̗̯̖̬̞̰͕͖͍̰̼͔̠̣͈̟̹̣͔͕̭̹̗͍͔͓͖̳̤͍͍̼̙̩̫͈̞̤͎̣͍͓͍̪̯̻̹̣̼͈̜̻̱̦̖̖͕͕̩̖̺̯̤͔̖͓͓͍͓͎͍͉̣͌̍͛̇̐̔͛̅́̊̾̑̒͊̀͂̉̓̈́̍͊̀̅̎͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̛̛̛̩̦͇͍̼̝͓͕͚̮̩̮̮̣̼̞̝̘̩͓̟̥̺̪̥̪̭͇̬̺̥̙̱̾̉̄͛̂͗̓͗̊͒̍̑́̈̒̿̈́̌͊̎͊̾̿̊̀̃́͂̇̒͒̿̓̋͆̂̽̄̈́͊̈̆̆̃̇̏̄̈́̂́̌̒̿̈́͛̒̍͊̌̓̊͒̈̋̆͐̽͌͋̆́̂̉̈̅̀̀̏̐̅͂̿͐́͐́̋͌̋͋̾̿̊́̓͑̋́̀̀̇̅͗̽͛́̉͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠a̷̢̧̡̢̧̢̛͉̼̜̲̮̥̯̠͉̦̩͓̪͇̝͙̼̮̳͕̣̖̟̙̮̙̟̻͓̦̥͙͉̮̖̯͕̱̫̟̦̹̱̣̅̃̋̈́̑̅̉̀̽̿̅̏͑͌̾̃̈̄̏̂͂͐̈́̅͛͂̑̊̓̒̃̀̃͌͌͐̀̑́̄̈́͒̾͐̽́́̀́̍͐̽̔̏̌͆͗͆̎̀̀̏̔̓̓̒̌̀̈͐͗̑̾̀̽̀̊͆͒̌̍̿̆͋̀́̈̀͆̾͂̀̋͛͆̈̾̇͛͐̊̓̽̽̂͌̄́̉̄̈́̀̎̏̏̐̔̎̉̋̈́̏͊̊̈́̈͐̏̊̇̏̑̿̔̐̾̊̎͑͐̂́̑͋̊̇̔̓͑̏̈́̒̎̀̽̆̃̓̏͒̂͆͐̀̈́͌̇̋̄͊̍͆̄̊̔̈́̃́̀̓̋̋͐̋̒̃͆̒͑̈́̑̋̃̇̿͗̊̾̀̌̀̋͐̀̍͋̍̑̊̀̑̅͐̊́̊̏͊̀̓͋͆̿̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠s̵̢̨̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̰̮̲̤̼̞̺͔̩̠͎̞̳͉̻̰̣͚̗͙̟͚͎̯̻̠͕͈͚͓̟̭̟͎̫̜̗̙̼͉͕͇͈͕̫̙̟̬̞̙͍͉̭̲͍̤̮͕̟͈̱̹̘͈̝̓͐̑̏̈́̒̆̋̀̇͊̔̉͛̈́̾̄́͂͑́̀̈́̆̈͋̈́͑̊̒̊́̓̿̉̒͌̐̀̽̽͆͋̎̌͛̊͒͑̽̊̆͐͐͑̅̃̇̀̎̀̄̃͐̏̒͒̈̀͋͆̈̑͛͊̓́̇̈̾͆͊͗̈̂̀͒͐̆̈́̏͐̔̐͑̑̍̓̌̄̇̑̋̉̇̈́̆̉͂̓̍͂̾̎̀̑̑͌̀̔̈́͆͊̍͋͗̏̍͌̀͛͋͛͗̅̈́̎̎͐̆́́͐͋̀̏͊͗̏̐̐̿̓̐̓̉͛͗͆̍̑̑̀̿̾̓̆͂̾̄̀̈́͂́͆̉̂̽͛̔͊̀̈́̔̈̄̂̇̏̎͋̈́̓̄͒̄̉̈́̀̂̀̒̊́̎̔̌̾̓̽̒̅̈́̀͗̄̎̆̒̍̋̽͑̌͒̔̌̍̅͐̅͑̃́̋̓̆̎́͊̊̃͐̿́̂̑̈́̑͒̀͒̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅķ̷̡̢̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̘̟̤̫̮̦̭̞̙̠̻̭̱̥͕̦̮͇̭͉̥͎͉͓̝̯̳̳͓̝̺͇͓̣͈̫̯̪̘̖͙̳̹͍̭͖̳̮̠͓̩̙̘͔͓̻̤͍̥͕̬̘̳͈͓͔̖̮̼̝̯̦̹͈̀̃̏̈́̎̅̌͆̀̔̋͂͋̐͑̈́̍̒̓͋̌̔̓̒̇̌̔̀͊̆̔̐̽̽̓̏̉̐̓̔̋͂̈́̋̀̈́̌̀̓́̈́̏͊̀̊̄̿̇̑̋͊͋͒̀̓̊̏̃̓͌͊̾̍̊̓̉̅̈̀̔̈́̈́̃̃͗͊̌̈̉́̓̂̃̈́̓͐̀̊̍̀͆̊̋̿̈̑̆͛͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̯̣͕̼̦͓͖̥̞͎̥̦̼̯̮̘͈̟̜̥͇̝̔̑͒̈́̋͛̃̄̌̑̀̿̾̃̓̔͌̓̓̓͊̈̄́͊̎́̿̓̾͋̆͋͊̀̌͗̈̉̈́͂̃̿͒̽̉͂͂̽̉̉̐̌̾̊̊̈́̾̈́̏̿͛̇̒̍̿̈́̎́̇̃̊̀̾̓̿̿̆̉͗͋̃͊́͒͗̔́̋̉͊͌̑̌̽̇̿̎̋̔͋̈́́̍́͐́͂̓̉̂͆͒̇͛̌̍͒̈́̑̇̋̐̊̈́̾͆̓͛́̂̅̊̓͒̀̔̈́͆̿̈́̈̔̀̃͌͆̿̓̓̈́̈́̅̋́̈́̃͒̆̌́̈́̌͊̍̒̓̌̓͛̈͐̑͐̀̌͌̈́̈́́̑͆̊̀̅̏̆͌̋̆́̈́́̔͊̓̇̏͂̏́͆̎̈́̐͐̃̾̐͑̑̃̎͑̆̽͑̏̀̋̉̎͆͒̔̈͊̔̅̓̾͌́͊̋̂̓̽̓͐̐̀̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͕̯͍̲̗͚̙̥̰̟̫͈̠͙͕͕̠̳̦̱͚̩̠̮̱͕̖̝̫̻͍̳̱̥͔̟̥̻́͌̈́̓́̿̇͛̊͂̎͛̈́̿̎̈́̒̑̈̈́͛̂̑̄̀̋̾̉̉̽̀̅̃̑̑̾̆̊̍̌̆̀̍͌́̽̔͑̿̐͑̐͂̋̂̓̀̓̉̑̍̉̊̅̿͂͊̌̇͌̆̂̋͌̑͌̐̏̔̂͒̏͆̄̓̌̀́̓͐̀̈́͛͛́͂̓̃̓̒͋̆͑̿͋̏̆̐́͆̇͌̿͐̔͆̀̀̇͐̀͌̀̔̌̿̾̓̔̄̌̐̆̋̏́̆̽̂̐̈́̈̎̅̄̅̂̈́̋̿̒̿̅̅̆̀̔͂̉̎̃͗̈́͗̂́̒̎̆̋̊̎̓͆̈́̃̿̾̊̉̃̐́́͗̈͒̀̐̿̀̎͗̍͐̄͐͑̿̂̊͂̔̐̑̓̌̈́̇͆̌́̉̀̓͛̀̿̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̷̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̠͕̬̞͙̱̭̖̦̞͎̭̦̱̥̻͚͉͍̣͓̯̟̲̞̤̮͙̗̜͉̲͕̮̗̖̺̬̦̟̰̼̗̙̹̳̥̲͇̽̾͆̍̓̓̐̍̀̉̍̏͌͆͋̅͗̒̏̐̃̿̐̄̿̍͒́͛̋͆̓͆͂͋̇̂̂͋̓͋̎͂̏̽̄̏̋͊̔̀̀̀̂͐̓̉̍͆̈́̓́̎̑́̐̄̌̒̀͋̓͐̿̌̄͋͗̓̾͛̑̈́̓̀̾͐͊͑̂̐̽̀͛̎̋͊́̎̾̽̂̉̒̓̒͆̈̔͂͆̎̋̒̈́͂͐̈́͒͛̂̔̃̐̑̒̍̃̈͛̐͐͌͊̑̈́̀͊͋̂̇̑̂̄͛͑̋̀̿̈̅͒͛̂̾͐͛̇͋͑̈́̋̎͒͊͋̾̑̀͛̃͂͑̍́̓̈́̈́̋̑͋̽̀̈́͊̿̒̀̂̀̑̑̍͌̈͌̓̾͛̄̀̎͑̋̈̓̀̇͗̉̽̌̌̌͂̔̋̋̉̐̽̇̀͗̈͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅḿ̶̡̨̢̨̢̢̡̛̛͈̖̗̤̝̫̹̞͎̩̥̺̰̠̙̮͙̫͉̥̞̩͖͎͖͖̦̖̤̜͙̪̭͍̩͕͉͕͎̤̦̲͔̩̩͇̦̼̰̜͓͕̝̻̞̬́͋̈́̉͌͋̋͗̌̋͑͆̎̋̄̈́̑̓̌̔̓̎̌̔͌̈́͆͒̋̿̀͛̀̅̉̌͂̑͌̊͒̽͗͌̿̂̓̊̓͗̈̆̄̇̋̽́͌̑̌̔̊̅͊̏̊͂̎͒̑̿͊͗͐̃̿̈́̍͑̾͐͂̉̈́̄͗̓͂̂̄̅́͗̅̉̃̇͌̔̒̆͋͋̓̽͋͊͌́̐̓̿͛̓̿̾̑́̌͐̄͛̈́̅̄̓͋̆̌̈́́̇̂̓̈́͆̏̈́̎̊̏̔͒̈́̈́̀͋͗͊̓̊́̋̃̒̄̇̍͗̊̄̀͒͛͆̅͒͋͐͐́͌̀̎̈́͆̿̄̆̊̈́̃́̌̃͋̀́̋̇̏̐͒̄͋͑̆̎̑̍̒̅̊̾̃̊͐̽͑̋̉̔̀̆̔̑̈́̅̎̆̔̾͊̓̈́̐̈͒͛̓̈́̉̅̒̏̍͒̾̉̿̃̈́̃͂͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅ.̵̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̛̗͖̘̱͓̮͎̰͔͕̻̪̙̜̟̮̩͙̝͓̼̩̥̱̗̙͎̬͕͓̳̭͇̞̩͙̭͔̬̩̬͎̪̪̗̰͕̞̙͇̟͓̤̪̈́͛͌̇͐̔̑̊̋͂̒̓̋̋͂̂͌̾̆͋͆̇̉͋͗̈̐̈̒̽͆̏̆̿̈́̂̍̇̏̋̔̒̂́̄̄͌̏̌̽̐̆͋̍̾̊̈́́͌̀̾͌́̎̈́̎̓́͒̀͂̿̉̐̍̐̈́̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱͉̬̙̤̗̖̦̜̙̬͓̭̳͕̘̥̗̫̜̮͖̱͈͔̫̜̪͖̜̞̘̣͔̺̯͖̭̯̞̖̙̱̯͈͍̘̼̤̞̮̠̮̠̖̦͔̯͇̼̤̖̭̟̰̹̙͈̻͕͍͍̫̦̱̼̤͕̱͍̲͔̭͚̜͖̘̬̺͈̤͖͍͇̳̜͇͚͕͈̮̺͚̙͕͚͔̤̬̭̪̖͇̱̪̼͉̣̭̫͕͍͔̲̞̣͙͔̰̥̙͓̥̘̲̹̣̫̞̮̼̦̣̟̼͓̳̹͙͎̤̯͖̲̠͇͓͓͙̞͉̭̤͙̺̣̮̗̝̼̻̼̥̜͚͉̩͓̜͇̙̲͙̥͙͓̝̖̱͚̙̪̗̖̟̟̟͈̦͙̠̥̼͓͙͎̮͇̹̺̯̖̼̰̗̦͕̞͈̟̝̘̞̜̠̼̲͇̰̖͈̥̻̝̙̣͎̟̖̪͉͎̦͚͕͋́̈̓͛̅̃̀̀͐̀̓̓͊̈́̿̂̽͆͛̓̌͆̉̅͋͛̉̍͊̉̀̑̓́͒̈̃̈́́͊̋͗̋̎͂̽͌̈̃̇̓̔̀͐̆̈͋͌͌̎͋̿̓̅̑̇͊͌̄̉̄̀͐̓̌̆̊̈́͊͊̃͊̉̄̔͑̿̊̅̂̽̆̊̒̇̿̆̒͊͛́̌̽̿͂̑̑̉́̈́͌́̃̂̀̽̅̒̅̅̎̄̽̍͊̓̋̂̋͌͑̈́̂̂̓̾͋̈́̃̍͗̌̆͌͌̀̔̋̇̇̾̿͊̉́̇̀̀͗́͋͛͊́͋͑͐͂̈́̄̆̇̂̓̎͒̆̅͂̽́̐̉̄͋̅̽͗͐͗͑̀̐͂͒̃́̇̎͗̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̢̧̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̧͓̺̝͈̲͍͈̻̝̺̳̱̘̬̜̤͇̝͉͙̝̦̼̥̣̥̱͙̭͎̼̳͍͈̯̩̯̳͚̭͕̣̰̣̻͚̲̗̜͚̠͙̥͈̤̟̺͖̪̞͕̮͚̮̬͎̤̝̱̦̠̮̙̥͍̠̻̟͔̣̫͔̼̥̠̫̞͈̯͍̘̺̰̭̥̯̲̰̝̝̤̱̰̙̝̭̰͖̩̼͓͕̻̠̞̖͖̙͈͇̦̙̟͇̘͎̲̗͎̱̳͉͓͖͕̣͔͚͙̭̮̯͈̣̫̯̦̪̝̪̰̥̲͓̱̱̗̬̱̮̙̩̫̝͉͖̘̲͔̩̪͈̝̪̠͖̩̱͉̭̹̝̐͋͊̍̐̈́͛̍͒̊̅͋̒̍̔̌̅̌͗͋͒͐͊͐͐̅̿͑͊͛̿̆̈́̈̅̿̾̈́̏̈́͂̓̋̃̆̐̀̍͋͑̈́͗͑̀̑̐̃̿̒̒̐̿̈́̅̀̓͛̌͐̾̎̑̊̄͆͗̃͗̓̄̓̎̄̂̓̄̃̀̔̿̒͗̆̋͋̄̏̍̆̈́̂̄͒̋̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÃ̷̡̢̧̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̧̛̗͉̘̮͖̭̰̳̟̻͖̟̺͎̮͖̘͎͓̮̖͖̖̹̦͈̱͙̭̫͇̙̻͕̪̘͎̜̙̞̲͎̘̻̮̼͉̥̤͙̟̞̗͙̮̜̗̯͍̹͇̳̞̱͓͙̤͔̮̗̖͍̣͉͕̯̦̮͚̻̫͙̤͚̮̖̲̯̳͔̱̝̻̽̆̾̑͐̽́̊̉́̇͆͛̉̅͋̓̓̋̔̔̋͆̃͋͂͆̋͌̓̌͂͗͌̌̏̀̈̇̓͗͒̃̌͆̊̋̒̌͌̍̏̈̈́̈́̔̏̎͗̂̑̄̈́̏͐̓̎̅̈͑̎̽̊̑̈́̽́̍͆̋͒̉̇̇̉̇̉̿̀̀̈̅͊̓̈̓̾̄̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̢̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̢͔̹̠̤̯̦͙͈͙͈̩͇̭̠̯̪̼̠̠̼͎̙̟̖̣̤͙̠̲̫̻̤̝̲̮̹͎͇͍̲̙̻̯͙͇͖̘̗͍̤̬̱̻͍͈̘̠̼͇̠͍̣͉̜̲͔̳͔̥̻͎̬̘̼͇̙̖̳̞̙̼̦̪̺̪͙̹͎̲̠̘̣̮̠͕͓̺̪͚͉̹̥̤̳̞͖̥͚̭̫̤̰̺̜̤͈̠̰̼̪͉̦̫͍̰͇͇͇̼̤͙͔̯̖͙͙͍̣̰͈̘̦̗̦͇̫̗̳͉̪̫̳̣̭̹̫̹̪̩̪̪͖͖͎̦͎̗̪͙͕̲̫̦̬͔͚̪͔̤̦̤̹͓̝͍̥̝͙̟̲̘͇̳͉̝͎̟̱̤̝̮͉͎̪͉͍͚͉̼͖̠̭̫̫̬̖͎̼̖̹̫̣͕̖̩̫͔̈́̄̀͐͌̑̉̿͆̏͛͑̀͊̂̉͐̈́̓̃̎̀͑͗̃̋̈́̈̒̍̈́̒͛̌̓̑̀̓̄̽̓͘͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̵̨̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͖̣̮̗͉͍̣̻͖̬̘̬̜̦̜̻͎̮̮͎̠̺͈͍͙͖̮̙̬̪̗̥͉̪̱̙̺̜͔͕͇̹͎̥̹̼̮͇͎͖̯̳̩̺̖͖̯͖̥̪͈̠͙̤͕͓̪̪̠̫̩̰̹̻̟̺̖͔̳̥̮̫͍̪̟̳͙͖̹̂̓͊̇̅̿̃̈̉̎̔̎̆̈́̍̈́̒̀͒̑̅̅̔͋̑̈̉̂̄͒̀̈̉̑̈̌͑̃̽̒͌͐̀̊̈͒͊͛̋̈́̂̓̅̊̀́́̽̀̾̆͌̎̌̓̀͒̈́͂̓̇̌̒̒̈́̉̉͊̉̈́̂̔̔͗̓̈̿̔̑̈͊̈͌̄̀̾̎̊̓̑͒̍͒͆̈́͂́͋̌̊̅͂̓̊͆̓͊͋͊̈́̀̂̅̑̽́͒̊̈́̈́́̊̈́̀̏̃̌̃̋͐̓͑͌̉͋̋̍̆͊͋̓͂́̋̏̓͐͌͛̉̌̎̓̍̒͋̃̌͆͆͂͆̂̎͐̀͑̽̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḯ̶̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛͖̰̣͙̺̠̘̥͖̭̤͕̥̟͓̥͙̹̰̩͍͇̼̗̱̱̺̦̞͈̠̭̰͈̹̱̱̗͙͙̰̣͈̖͓̯̪̞̦͉͓̖̙̦̰͕͖̝̭͖̖̠̞̱̖̝͙͈͙̲͔̟̟̠̮̫͍̙̬̮͇̥̞̫͕̤̺̫̲̱̫̰̭͚̠͕̟͈̫̳͕͎͕̥̩̲͓̠͖̟̟̫̦͚̙͉̤̳͇̮̼̟̙̼͎͈̹͔̹̻̟̼̟̹̞̼̫̳͈̫̮͉̰͙̦̞̼̮̰̯͎̭͈̭͖̤̱̻͕͙̦̺̦͓̞̰̞̣̒̈́̍͛̀̉̾̓́̋̐̈̀̃̈́̈́̔̐̿͒͂̀̽̌̐̊̐̓̎̈́̃͋̋̃̊̿̒̑̆̑͊͂̅͗͆̅͗̂͂̅̑̉̋́̓͐̉̐̔͑̐͒̔͛̀͗́̅̄͆͗̅͛͛̉̑͐̌͒̃̈́̀͐̊́̏̂̑̑̇̐͆̋̈́̆̃̌̽̈́͒̽̏͛̏̀͒̃̌̈́̍̉͌̌͗͒̑͂̆͂̀̆̃͌̓̅̊̿͋̅̍͗͂̋̓̅͂̎̔̀͒͌͐̓̌̎͋͐̀͛̍̊̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̨̡̧̢̢̨̛̛͈͔̱̪̝̰̘̦͉̗̦̻̼̦̫̱̙̠̰͕̗͕̱̠̣̹̤͍̲̞̮̭̥̣̜̫̲͍͔̝̜̫̣̖̭̗̲͚͕̳̖̘͑̅́̋̇̈̇̔̉͋̔͌̓̄̍̓̑̎̅̄̎͑͂̄̐̿͒̇͋͂̀̑̄̈̔̀̋͐̅̈́̐̎̀̆͛̃͑̊̆̿̀̑̔͂̀̽̌̇͊͛́͆̏̏̒͂̿̑̀̈̽̅̄͒̍͂̿̏̃̆́̌̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ĝ̴̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̣̹̩͈̙̣̝̥̝̥͇̜̤̖̣̟̥͇̝̘̻͖̫̪̜̞͈̣̘͙͇̭̖̘̩̹̳̺̭̜͔͙͈̫͎̬̥̠͈̫̬̫͖̳͓̭̖͚̲̩͉̖̥̭̘̜̟̗̬̞͚̭͖̬͚͈̬̘͇̼̻̝̼̖̘̳͇̬̜̣̠̝͇̥̟̦̼̹̟̯̮̺͓͚̹̫̳̝͍͉̟̥̻̤͈̪͖̳̬̝̺̫̱̼̱̠͖̼̯̝͇̬͎̖̜̩̤̪̺̭̯͚̰͎̯̲͍̭̙̣̲̭̰̼͙̮̙̣̰̟͙̪̹̗͇̙̱̪͍͓͍̞̖̭̤̠͇̮̺͓̦͍̟̱̩̤͇͉̫̻̲̞̫̫̳̰͎͙̙̲̜͓͙̟̘̳͓̥͙̠̘͉̣̼̲̯̳͈̖̦͍̦̤͈̹͚͈̱̫̩̩͈͇̳̩̮̳̰͍̩̫̼͉̲̒̂̆̂͌̽͊̿̄̓̒͋̏̀̋̽̓̎͂̊͛̔̿̎͊́̔̇̈́͆̓̄̋͌̄̇͑̈́̀́̈́͂͗̎̂̈̿̌̅̇́͊͋͗̾̆̾͛̈́̃̌̿͐͊̈́̀̑̏̂̾̐̓̀̓̓̐̂͋̐̄̈̽̎̈̆͑͋̿̃̈́̔̑̀̊̈́̉̓̑͐̽̀̄͆̓̔̏̌̋̇̃̓͛͌͛̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̨͖͖̹̝̾̑͗́́̒̓̋̀̿̆̄̎̋̓͗f̴̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̮̮̣̩̣̞͈̯͙̱̤͈͎̹̺̬̰̦̥͍̞͙͖͉͇̫͖̩̘̝̭͎̜̲͚͙̞̥̫͖̙̳̯̦͚͎̮̤͇͓͍͍͇̘̗̻̬̠̭͈̫̦̼͔̣̹̥̭̣̳̳̖̟̰͚̺͕̥̩̻̰͚̯̥͖̭͍̝̠̬̼͇̞̩̖̤̬̘̥̩̹̝͓̦̼̯̙̱̼͎̤͇͓͖̜̘̖̼̭̩͉̭̫̭͙̪͚͚̜̬͔̫̫̤̞̦̞̺̪̣̦̙̻̺̹̥͇̬͎̙͙̯͚̺̣̤̤̝̬̦͔̳̭̳̲̻̜͈̟͇͎͍̦͔̻̩̦͙̖̝̝̠͙̰̩̺̼͎̻̯̪͖̦̪̙̺̪̱͚͍̗͇͍̭̬̫̘̺̳̙͇̹̜̱͉͙̳̜̲̜̬̟̗̓̎͛̈͒͐̉͊͌̋̐͗̆̓̆̊̈́͒͐̽̉͌͆̃̑̔̒̔̾̈́̐͋̐͌͒̈́̓̀̿̇́͋̉͋̄̓̓̔̀͐̋̒̌̑̽̇̊̃̾̀̽͋̋̄͒̆̅͌̈́̆̋̿̽́͑͊͊̉̃͒̄̿̐͆͒͂̔͊̍͛̆̌͂̓̇̊͌̔͐́͛͒͗̓͋̽̓̔̓̉̂͂̃́̆̂̋͑̂̓̌̎́͌͛̆̅̄̓͆̉̏̈́͑͆̏̍̐̂̀̅̿͌̋̇̌̔̈́̉̐̄̓̐̍̌̿̃̑̎̅́̓̄̍̃̎̂͑̈́̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̬͔̦̠̱͓̯̯͔̯̥̥̭̞͉̩̘͎͙͈̻̲̙̦̘͍̯̦̹̪̯͓̱͎͕̩̱͎̞̬̩̺̝̬͇͓̗͕͖̳̦͚̳̠͚̤͉̻͖̟̖͓̱͇͎̥̞͎̙͈̼̦͍̦̳͔̭͓͇͈̬̳͔̻̝̼͉̞̻̼̦̪̻̙͕̳̰̭̯̬͓̬̜̱̤̞͈͈̳̪̯̦̙͔̟̠̮͉͉̦̠͉̲̙̗͚̖͓̻̮̳͉̘͙̻̦͖͈͎͖̭̻͚̺̯̙̤̻̗͈̤͖̥͇͔̟̫̘̘͉͔̖̮̭̻̦̮͌̌̀̈́̇̆͒̀̓̅̽̏̂͛̂͒̀̑͌̃̈̄́̆̆͋̈́̂̈́̐̅̐͌͋͐̈́͆̀̌̿̓̈́̈́̈̑͊̀̉͛͌̓̎̂́̔̎́̊̆̆̎̈́̊̽̈͐̂͑͑̔̾̿̔͑̃͋͑͐̈́̐̾͌͐̍͋̒̾̿̾͆̉̾͆̔̈́̍̈́͌̉̌̍̓̇͑̿̇̋̍̂̈̓̈́̔͊̒̐̅͒̀̆̇̈́͌̒͒̈́̿̓̇͌̓̒̋͛̉̆̒̂̒̀̽̓̀͑̀̏͒͋̓̿̆́͊͆̓̏̀̏͊̅̀̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅŗ̶̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̪̟̩̺̰͖̮̜̜̯̳͍͈̗̘̙͕̳͇̣̩̼͓̻̣̠̼̭̩̜̭̱̝̟͈̭̻̩̮͔̪̳̣̮̪̻̤͉͓̟͔͉̲̟̣̻͔̙̩̥͉̥̲̗͍͎̥̻͚̞̣̙̟̖̭̲̞̣͇̥͈̰̻̬̣̭͕͍̳̝̗̙͍̥͖͓͕̦͍͖̜̖̯̯͈̱͓̲͕͓͎̝͎̯̜̹̲̣͈̙̺̖̝̮̙͍̦̹͇͎̪̫̟̙̳͍̙͇̱͖̼͕̖̲͓̯͎͚̬̹̱̖͓̦̲͕͎̪͍̯̼̬̳̜̗̙͇͕̭͓̻̹͖͚̬̺̪̜̭͕̲̥̭̪̞͖̮̲͔̮̱̟̩̳̫̺̝̬̩̩̮̝͕̟͍̤̖̺͓̝͈̯̻̋̑̈̎̍͌̈́͊̇̉͛͌̔̅̾͋̈̔̂͒̽͑͗̾̌̈́̉͑͑̎͛̎̍̃̌̓͊̊̃̈̎́̏͂̈́̇̀̀̍͗̾̉̄͆́͊̓͒̓̾̾͛́͋̌͊̈̒̒͋͆̀̅̓͊̋̌̊̉́̊̔͐͒͐̿̀̍̔̀̄͆̀͋̑̒̐̍͋̈́̓͊͆́̎͛̐̒̍͌̀̂̽̎̐͆̿̏̈̽̽̒̐̊̅̉̇̎̋͐̿͌͋̏́͒͆͊̍̀̐̓̀̌̈́̉̒͆̒̌̋̿̋͂̇̑̒̽̇̓͒͛̓̿͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̛̭̞͓̭̯̦̟̻͉̯̙̣͈̜̱͊͊̍̓̂̓̅̈́̈̀͐͘͜͠ͅa̷̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̜̠͙̦̳̟̺̪̬̱̱͉̱̞̮̝̬̺̬̠̝̣̫̟͇̼̪̙͚̗̥̤̼̺̠̯̙̣͎̫̱̼̩̯̬̙̰͙͍̦͖̲̦͕̦͓͔̤̦͖̖͇̖͖̹͕̤̣͕͓͔͍̦͇̙̮̟̫͍̞͇͈̮͖̫̮͇̹̣̼̭̬̤͕̗͖̲̻̙̙͉̩̪̦̝̣̺̭̞̜̼̟͉͍̝̳̮̭̯̖̩̟̼̯̝͌̎̆̀̀͊́̈́̍̑̈́͛̈͑̓̒̈́̀̃͂̐̾̽̓̈́͒͊̋͊̍̇̒͊̓̀̆̾̇͊̅̐̑͐̋͒̔͊͒̅͗̾͌̉̈́͊̌͋̃̈̆̿̎̀̑̀̈́̈́͛̈́̌͂̾̎̓̑̿̔̄̈̍̄̔̇̐̽̌̄͗̑̊͂̀͆̾͋̆̈͋̈̈́͑̓̈́̌̒̎̀̇̒̐̀̍̈͌͐̄̽́̓̅́͐́̀̉̇̒͑̆́̓͊̀̓̆̐̔͊̓͋̏̄̌̔̊͊̈̉̑̆̓͊̐͒̎́͗̓̓͛̿̋͂̈́̃͒́͋̔̾͛̽̓̈͗͐͛̏̑̄̌͑̋̓̊̇͂͂͊͒͛̽͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̛̛̛̦͖̜͈̍̋̈́̀̔͋̍̀̂̅̽͂͒̿̍̐̔̐̒̄̈́̓̄̄͆́̒͐̓̀̈́̍̑͆̆̔̌̋̑́̐̂̃͆͒͒͌̽̾͊̏̈́̓̉̈́̄͊́͛̏̌̇̔̃͛̌̈́̈̊̃̿̾́̈́̊́̓͛̍̽̍̑͂͗͆͐̽̓̂͐̓̉̄͆̆͐̈́͂̅̎̒̓͛̎͗͊̂̌̆͘̚͘̚͝͠͠͝ͅf̶̨̨̧̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̪̰̫̺̩̙̱̥̘̳̙̰̫̮͎̼͕̰̼̭̥̝̲͚̱͎̥͎͓̜̫̠̱̬̤̯͖̜̱̯̜̲͕̻̫͇̣̝̟̺̯̥̮͓͍̙̙͙͖̫͍̰͓̘̱̗̱͚̼͓̭̟̱̣͇̰̳̱̝͕͔̼̭̤̳͍͚̩̫͓͕̱̹̬̘̜͙̗̗̻͇͚̙͈̼̻̦͓̦͔̝̘͓̠̩͉̞͕͙͕̼͇̦̹͖̱̝̞͓̬̦͓̳̥̫̲͔̲͍͈͉̭̠̗̥͎̳͓̫̠͓̭̻͓͎̥̼͖͕̼͇̟͖̱̘͖̤̖͎͕͖͓̣̖̰̟̼͖̲̻̜̗͓͓̩̩̤̹̳̫̙̤̻̪̩̩̣̫̟̟̺̯͚̟͍̭͓̰͚̬̟̫̘̮̪̖͕͓͙̣̫̻̱͎͖̓̃́̔͑̅͛̈͊̈̈̂̀͌͊̐̓́̎͌͋̅̎̅͑̆̄̒̿͊̇̀̌́͆͌̏̑͐̀̓̆͋̇̑̿̂̆̎̀̉͑̈́̊͗͐̈́̈́̊̅̽̏͛͂͌̉̉͊̿͂̊̍́̊̓͑͊̒̃̐̑̊̿̈́́̈̾͑̀̌̈̾̍͒̿͒͊̿̎̄͑͋̈́́̾̆̽̒̔͒͆̄̉͌̔̍̒͋̎̈́̎̀̃͊̀̆̐͆̒̈́͒͊̀͆̆̿͐͑̃̑͆̈́̎́̀͂̈́͆̀̒̅͗͆̋̾̂́́́̇̈́͆͌̅͗̊̀̋̇̐͊̌͂̿́̃̾̇͗̏̓̐̊̈́̾̒̎́̊͗̈́̄̀̍̈͌͐̾̔̇͗͊͂̓͛͌̑̌̓͌̈̏͌͛̾̃̓̓̄̎̃̿̇͗̆̒̈́̈́̓̈́͌̎̏͂͗̍̅̈́͋́̾̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṟ̷̡̡̛̛̺͇̮͕̯̫͍͖̱̠͙͉̘̺̖̭̲͎̤̝͓͔͎͈͕̫̣̯̘̟̜͔̮͚͕̙͇̝̖̩͙̪͍̬̮͙̣̠̯̜̞̣͙͇̞̗̝̬͖͔̱̞̮͔̘̩͈̦̙̤̤͍̬͉̬͉̲̪̞̖̤͎̺̦̲̭͚̯͚̬̰͚̲̘̮͒̊̅̄͛̎̿̔̈́̈̒͆͆͂̽͋̓̃̍͗̈͆̂̂̀͌̂̑̌͋̈́̌̇̊̉̒̽͊̈̓͆͒̔́̀̒̌̐̕͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅì̴̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̥̺̬̫̲͖͓̺͉͚̘̳͕̠͈̲̦̦͍̩̥̻͙̼͉͍͍͇̞̤̩̣̮̲̰̬̭̠̮̖̜̱̟̝͙͍̹̩̝͎̦̣̖̳̲̠̩̺͎͔̓̂͆̄̋͆͑̄̊̊͋͐̏͛̆̆̈͆̑̍̅́͋͛̊̈̇̀̄͛͑͌̈́̋͌̎͋͊͂̀̇̌̔̿͆̑̏̒́̒́̈̈́̇̔͌̂͆̇͑͊͆̃͋̔̀̀̔̍̋͒͑̏̈̊̂̔͊̃̒̈̌̀͗͑̓̽̄̌̿̿̂̓̄͑̎̈́̒͗̅̏̈̌̓͛̐̾͆͗͋͐̀̈́͐̄͒͌̒̐͆̌̂̀̓̆̈́͒̑̐̏͋͊͌̊͆̽̓̆͌͗͌̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝è̴̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̛̛͖͎̲͙͙̲̠̖̝̤͎̖͍̪͙̗͙̤̰̺̮̖͍͉̜͚̞̥͉͎̟͇̣̫͓͙͙̟̦̝̝͍̖͙̻͎̱̘͖̱̫̳̰͙̲͍̰͕͉̘̤͇̦̳̼̦̗̺̦̭̯̲̱̜̤͕͎̺̻͔̝̳̺̱̟͔̦̹̘̝̪̰̫̩̱͔̼̞̱̦͓̗̥̳̗͓͉̹͚̱̟͖̰͉̗̖̭͉̲͍̰͎͓̰̱͕͔̼̣͕̠͚̣̮͙̘͕̹̟̖͉͈̲̣̥̫̠͕̞͓̘͔͉͉̺͍̤̻̲̼̰̪̠̱̙̘̬͈̠̜̪̻͖̯͉͎͔̜͓̩̼̗̮͉̯̜̦͉̣̘͚̜̗̣̭̤̤͇̰͙͇͖̦͖̖̫̹̰̜̣̬͇̞̤͍͖̤͇̣̜͎̤̜̺̘͎̗̝͇̤̬͇̳̰̯̣̹͍̳̥̪̭̹̂̀̑̅͛̈́̓̔̅̂͌͌͌̾͆̀̂͑̈́̋͒͐͌̃̏̿̀̾̓̓̓̾͐͐̉̽̓͑̌̍̒̌̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̻̩͚͙̠̻͕̲̪̣̫̪̞͇͉͎̳̣͚͉̦̭̦̞̩̟̖̙̻̜̟̙͈͈̣̱͚͙͔̲̮̯͙̦͍͕̼̲̪̤̺̭̮͚͕̱̰̦̙͈̪̠̝̭̩̟͎̼͎͎̺̝̖̬͓̼͕̠͚̲͔̝̣̰̻̘̠̠̗̫̫̫̝̩̳̼̼̤̮̝̜͕̹̘̲̻̖̱̱̠̩̤̝̘̭̺̭̰͎̭̳̯̱̗̠͈̻̙͙̞̪̘͕̼͓̝̪͒͌͒͂͌̆́͆͆̏̂̐̽̎̏̓̓̑̿̈́͋̑͂̽͗́̂̓́͗͊͛̄̒̌̉͂͂͆̿̐́̋̽͌̃̀̃̀̆̄̆͑̋́̒̆̂̊̂̀̏̈̓̄͐̌̀̋̌͊̅͐̔̀̃̑͑̈́̏̈́̈̓̋̃̀̓̂̋̇͗̓͂̿̀̾̑̑̀̈̃̎͐̓̊̔͌͐̄́̆̇̈́̅̃͐͐͗̏̃̏͂́͛͑̏̐͛̈̏̀́̋̈́̅̀͋̆́͛̍̑̌͑̀̉̅̿̌̍̍̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̺͔͙̗̜̗̘̺̦͖̣͙̺̱̪̻̘͎͔̤͖̳͓̜͔̠͎̠̳̺͖̠̗͎͈̥͔̰͉̝̤̮̰͖̲͔̜̙̦͎͓̪̝̝͕͖͎̬̤̣͙̞̹̦̦̤̯̯̞͇̦͚̫̹̲͚̮͉͙̭̣͉̖̘͓̱̱̥̹̗̞͎̝͓͚̮̠̭̝̞̘̪̖̯̠̮͖̻̝̙̮̳̰̯̼̯͚̫͉͇̩̼̟̰͔̣̟̗̹͎̪͖̘͙̟͉̭̰̗̰̝̭̞̦͉̫̠̣͖̦̬͓̤̟͙̺̟̖͙̤̳̜̼̤͖̪͈̱͕͉̜̥͓͔̞̮̝͙̘̼̼̝̪̣̺͍̝͖̜̝̼̜̺͚̖͚̟̥̼̭̻̙͙̠̯̝͓͓͕̠̺̯̣̮̝̱̘̲͇̘̘̞̣̝̿̔͋̈̏̒́͗̈́͋̔͂̔͑̾̈́̐͗̀̊͌̎̉͊̂̉̈̑̓͋̌̇͑̀̃̓̂͊͆̊̒̂̏̓͌̈́͗̆̄͑̂͋͌̌̊̿̉͒̂̎͑͛̇̋́̐̃̊͛̆̿̅̀̔͐̀̀̉͒͌̍̅̈́̅̋́͒̎͊̋̎͐̾̇̀̈̈̽̆̉̈̂̆̍̔̏͌̾̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͈̝̫̰̬̣͖͚͙̥̙͍̭͓͉͉̟̥̫̱͉̯͙̭̖̺̰̰͎͇͓̠͕̜̈́̂̇̏̄̒̏̓̿͌̍̂̇̓̈́̓͛̀̄̒̿̿̓̀̿̿͗͒͌̑̏̊̽̈́̾̽̒́̋́̀̊̌̽̍̒̓̒͊͌́͛̈́̄̈̊̓̆̓̀͊̉̽͌̔͑̀̓̄̃͐̉̓͋́͒̊̉̿̍͂͂̍͗͑͒͐̅͐̅̇̃̅̏̽̈́̉̄̏̅̒̏̂͐̅̀̀̈́͆̈̃̃̎̓́͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝"̴̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̭͙̯̠̰͎̹̙̻̙͙̲̯͔̣͚̲̺̙̙͈̩̜͖̜͕͇͖̩̰̖̘͈̼͔̘̱̝̱͉̣̜͕̙̩͚̜͙̻̫͕̻̱̠̥͍͓̰̟̗͇̖͖̗̤̹̟̤̮̬̘̝͂̏͂̿̓͗͜ͅͅ ̸̡̢̛̛̛̛͉̣̪̻̹̰̫̳̘̣͙̖̳̘͔̬͉̜̯͈̲̖͕̞̾͊̌̄͋̊͑̾́̉̍̌̓͗͂̔̂̀̐̔̈͑̃̅̾̾̒́͒̎̉̆̈̾͐̌͛͑̐̽͋̀̐͗͌̎͂̉̐͆̔͑̑̈̔͌̑͐̓̒̎͌̓̑̑̀̉̔̈͛̓͒̅̀̽̃̍̏̓͆͑̌̿̓̈͊̀́́͂̒͆̈́̋̓̽̃̋̐̌̌́͊̃̽̃̾̒̓̐̓͑̎̂͗̍̌͛͌͑̑̆̌͐̓͛̽̅͑̌̿̂̊͋̉͒̃͌̓̓͒͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝  
̷̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̹͉̜̝͉͔̣͕̪̜̣̮͓̤̫̦͍͕͔͉̼̟̳̿̀̑̔̅̽͆͗̓̏̾̋͑̈́̇̊̒͊̋̒̆̅̍̽̈̀̋͌̓͌̀̆͂̿̍͋̐͂̂͑͛͊̎͌̈́̄̒̂̊̀̍̇̽̄̓̄̀̄̊̄͆̎͗̍̂͑̀̐̈́̐̓̎͋͗̾̐͋͂̎͌̋̌̈́̄͑̃͆͛͌͌̀̏̉͐̌̿̈̉̾̾̀̏͐̈́̊̽̈̓̃̈́̎̇͐̋́̈́̽̐͛̉̅̿͌̓̈́̾̔̿̆̂̍̾̉͐̒̈́̈́̑̆̾̈́̃͌̑̀͊̀̇̋̾̋́̆̅̒͗͐̋̆͊͐̽̒͐̏̂̋͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠  
̵̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̤̤̘̱̭̰͈̭͉̙͍̤͖̼̳̭̤̥̜̙̞̺̹͖̠̠̹̹̮̬̠̤̜̣̯̭͖̣̻̣̺̪̩̝̭̗̖̦̟̣̫̠̰̣̥͙͇͕̜͍͎̦̘̠̺̦̳͙̤͎͂̈́̏͋͊͒͊̒͂͋͆̌̃̅͆͌̈́̎̑̆̐̈̍̀͊́̓̍̂̇̈́͒͂̂̒̎̐̈̐̅̅̉̌͒̈͗͂͊̉̓̀̋͑̃̃́̐͊̿͋̃̈́̔͒͊͊͛̍̔̊̈͑̂͒̆́̀͂͑͊͐͒̀̑́́̒͊̈̽̿͗̄̃̓̍̎͌̋̔́͗̍͌̽̋̋͆̆́̈́͐̃̏̀̏͋̍̓́̊̎̀̈͂̈́͆̽̒̃̒̇̔̇̅̾̿̆͊͛͊̒̓̍̏̀̂̏͂͂̊̓̈̾̽̇̎͒͒̽̑̀̔̏̎̀̽͊͐̉̊̆̈́̄̇͌̎̽̍̌̈́̅̀͂͒͆̂͊͆̔͂͒͌͂̽̅̀͌̉̉̓̈́̆͊̈̏͗̈́̑̅̀̑̈́͊͑͗̎̍͋̓̉̋̽̾̈́̍̌́̀̈̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝"̴̡̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̻̮͉̯̙̩͖̜̭͈͈̱͍̦̥̠̮͚̰̼̖̪̹̹̜͔̪̞̩̞̠͍̞̣̰̐̈́̈́̄̾̀͌̑̔̂͒̍̓̔̍̑̌̅͂̍̓̂̈̈̓̃̀̀̏̆̆̃͑̋̅͌̈́̏͌̉̇̎̑̾̿̓̾̈́̋̌̓̍̈́̀͛̀̍́̒̈͌̄̋̈́́̓̏͒̈́͆̀́̈́͒̊́̀̌̅̓̿̐̓́̒͂̌̂̒̊̏͐̈́̾̽̈́̑́͆̐́̑͛̔̾̾̿̍́̈̇̆̆͛͒͋̓̃͋̾͋͗͐̄͂̇̿̃̀̽̂̅̃̇͌̅̊̊͆̇̾͊̋̈́̓͌͐̊̈́̏͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ŵ̵̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̺̘̹̫̫͙͙̬̬̻͎̞͇̘͓̘̳̰̱̭̪͇̻̠̱͓̩̬͚̹͓̺̼̟͖̭̰̥͍̝̞̬̗̿̏̿͛̎̏̆̌̐̍͛͊̈͆̿͑̅̇̀̀̑͂̈́̓͒̈͌̔̎̋̌̈́̅͂̒͆̋̿̑͗̀̔̔̊̿͊́͊̆̑́̌͌͆̾̅͛̌̃̍͗͊̉̅͂͊̃́͑͒̎̽̎̓̉̃̍́̎̌̇̎̉͊̐̃̐̾̊̋̿̾̾̉̽̑͒̔̃͑͋̑̈̃͌̈̾̿̒̆̈̿̅̂̾̇̌̎́̊͊̆͐̾͊͛͒̃͒́̋̆͗̉͐͆́̊̑͛̓̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅe̷̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̜̟͇̪̥̤̟͈̥̗̙̬̹̺̝͉̙͚̦͓̟͉̹̥̱͔̥̻̪͎͚̭̣̞̳̝̤̩̻̥̩̩̫͎͔̮̰̫͍̬̘̞̱͙̘͍͓͓̯͙̙̩̤͚͉̩̯̥̼̱̺̹͔̘͉͙̠̖͙̞̙̦̖̺̠̭̰̫̰̮͓̦̺̞̲̫̦͚̠͈̰̱̖͚̫̝͈̮̼̭͚̹̟̳̺̮̱͈̭͙̝̠̻͉̪̞͇͚̙̹͓̩͓͊̍̂̉͆̾̑͆͑́̌̒̃͂͊̿͒͗͊̇͂̐̀̿̾͗̋̔̎́̂̌̽̍͊̈́̑̿͆͂͋̏̄̈̈́̋̆͑̈́̽̾̈́̐͑͊͛͌̾̈́̌̆̓̾̓̈͛̉̀̌͑̔̂̾̐͊͒̔̂͆̑̇̌̐͒͐̎̾̈́͛͛̍̆́̿͆̿̓̆͆̈́̽́̽̇̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅl̶̡̬̹͍̬̝͓͉̳͇̗̰͚̬͚͈̹̯̟̩̪͉̣̝͙̘̺̣͕͙͖̱̯͈̼̀̾́̇̆͒̒̾͐̋̊͌̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ĺ̸̛̲̫̽̍͐̐̃͂̊̒͐͋̆̊͋̊̅̊̈͋̋̈̕̕̚͘͠,̵̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̼͍̘̪̱̝͚̯̹̬͉̹͇̮̩̝͈̫̗͉̺̟͇͉̮̠̝̘̟̘͈̭̱̦̤̪̫͚̺̖̺̪̘͕̬̲̻̮̙̹̖̪͎̣̳̫͉͖̦̼̞̠͚̙̬̗̮̘͉̯̲̯̩̪̞͕̭͍̖̼̺̤͉̥̪̪̦̣̳͍̠̲̭̼̜̜̟̙̬̊͛͛̇͊̈́̌̈́́̾͂̒̄̅̏͌̉͒̈́̆̽́̉̈́͗̾͊̽̉̈́̉͋̊̀͗̇̂́̎̐̓̋͗̾̾̇͊͐̀̌̇̍̐̍̾͐̅͐̆́̒̌̿̀͂̂̉͌͗͊͊̓̔̍̍͑̽͊̈́͒̾̏͂̓̓̓́̏̒̿̋͐̿͆̋̌̊̅͌̀̒̏͐̀͂̑̃́̊̾̔͊̊́̍̓̆̀̓̊̀͂̇̓̾̄̿̆̄͌̔̇̔̈́̎̀̍̾͐̄́̂͛̾́͆̀̈̎̄̉͆̓̍́̏̃̾͛̔̽͐͛͐̈͆̔̄̒͒̉̿͛̆̈́̋͛̆͋́̿̈̓̾̔́̑̀̈́̀͗͒̈́́͆̿̆̿̎͛̈́̅̊̈́̉͋̈́̌̽̀͋̾̌̄́̈́́̄̀̈́͆́̽̎̈̔̍̈́͋̄͂̈́́̀̎͆̍̆̈͌͐́͑̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̛̛̣̱̠̤͇̲̙̺̬̱̘͉̤̼͍̗̼̬̳͕̫͖̤̘̲̬̼̘̱͍͕̺̗͙͎̝̩̱͚̟̟̼͉̭͚̼̘͚̰͕͖̤͍̩̻̬̠̙̼͕͔̖͙̦͚͖͉͈̮̪͕̙̝̦̼̦͉̼̠̹͚͎̤͖̮̪̲̤̬͍̝̞͓̠͎̙̱͓͕̱̮̝̠̠͓̞͕̤̞͍̯͓͚̝̦̫̮̺̲̣̮̟͉̍͒͆̍̈́̀͆̔͗͆͑̓̐̈́̓̊̀̀͑̃̿͆͊͂̍̀̍͂́̀̇̾̀̃̐̾̋̌̎̆̔̓̂͑͊͐͒̈́͂̂͗̽̆͐̈́̎̍̊̓̑̓́̆͋̾̌͑̏́́̇̍̓̎̐̐́̀̍̓̑̉̀̽͐̑̌̾̽͐̃̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠y̵̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̛̟͈͎̥͔̮͎̘͇̮̯̯̪̜̹͕͉̭̦̖̻̭̗̤͈̪͖̯̘͚̳̤͈͕͓̤̥̳͎̥͉̼̖̮̟̩̰̗̖͙̤̝͇̺̹̜̹͖͍͚̰̥̪͚̳̝͚̯̮̬̖̦̰̟͚̭̪̱̖͇̟̬̜͚̹͕̰̯͙̰̰͌́̋͛̑̃́̂̏̈́̂̔̓͛̐̅̃͛͆̈͗̑̋̀͐̈́̅̑̓̊̅̔̒̈́͊̔͗͌̓̿͌̓͋̚͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̢̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̯̥̠͇̳̩̜̝̭̺͍̣͕̟̞̠̼̹̰̮̜̦̰̺̠̲̙̖̘̟̳̣͙̹̬̼̹͎̪̺̠̦̰̬̪̻̖̱̝̱͇̮̫̝͙̻̭̦͖̥͎̥̤̭̤̩͖͚̗̹̭͖͇͓͖͉̺̙̥͍̰̖̱̣̖̥̩͍̠͖̼̭͎͎͚̹̣̘̣͚̱͙̜̣͇͚̣̻̝͎̱͙̰̱̼̗̥̝̙̣͈̟͖̱̼̭̖̳̣̦͇̻͍͙̺̞̟̳̝̙̱̜̣̲͔͎̣̮̯͕͚͔̜͚̠̳͓̼͖̲͍̳͈̜̪̙̞̦̱͔͓̬̭̱̞̘̞͈̝͉͕͉͇̾̔̊̏̀͆̀͂̑͑̐̊͛̽̃̐̊̏̂̑͒̽́͊͗̓̄̃̋̽̀̂̈́̓̇̇͌̈́̊̇̔͋̄̔̿͒̅̋̋͋̌͑̇̏̉̏͐͐̈́̂̋̎̇͛̈̄̍͐̽̀̍̒̇̀̀̐̔̓̅͊͌͐̿̀́̇͆̎͗͗͛̿͊̎̅̓̋͋̈́̎͆̊̓̐͌̓́̋́͂̆͗͗̎̈́̀̿͐͗͑̍̿̽́͆̅̿̇̀̽̀̓̋̃͑́͑̓̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅư̴̛͖̻̤͔̬̟̙̯̳̟̝̟͉̗̜͊͆̂̋̇̽́̽̿͛̓̔͗̋͆̽͒͒̓̆̉̾͗̔̐̑́̀͂̉̋̾̎̓̄͂̂͂͂͐̀̈́̏͐̈́́̓͆͛̑̄̿͒̀͋̋͂͊̽͆͑̏̆̾͗́͒̆͆̇̀̋͒̏̔͂̀͋̐̐̒́̓̽̄̉́̏̀̑̉́͗̓̎̈́͒͆̍̉̑̔̊̇̉͛̓̂́̇̓̋̒̃̎̆̏͒͛͊̌͐̏͛̄͗̌̀͒̀̀͆͒̌̄͛̏̄̀̀͗̐͌̓̍̔̓̈́͗͂͑̀̈́̌̃͒͆̄́̎̈̅̔͐͗̂̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̧̡̧̢̧̨̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̜̭̙̳̝̙̗͕̞͍̦͚͔͕̥͚̬̥̹̣̖̠̥̙̗͎͖̣̺̗͈͔̲̫̮͔̬̜̙̼̘͓̰̠͔͕̯̫̟̦̦͔͕̭̥̜͔͚̝͖͍͖̙̜̮͚͙̹̭̘̣̱̺͔̘̲̬̰̩̗̫͓̻̙͉̯̪̼̲͇̲̥̬̤͍̜̼̱̤̖̫͕̩̹̘͙̹̘̖̣͉̤͚̬͎̹͖̠̱̥̺̫̝̘̜͍̖̣͇̝͎͙͉͙̔̏͐̉̎̐͒̄̋̀̊͗̀̌͂͑̒̉̉͆̾̈́̀͒͊͛́̀̊̿̈̽͊̂͐̎̿̈̀̅́̽̃̀̏͌͋̏́̇͌̉̿̓͒̀̈̃͌̇̌͌̈̈̃̀͂̈͑͑͋̌́́̐̓̂̔̓̒̔̊̊̐̾̀́́̅̀͑̔́̓̉͆͊̾͐̇̀̂̏͌͋͛̑̎̾̎͊̒͒̀̊̂͐̍́́͑͊̇̌̀́̊̓̍͑̅̿̓̉̌̆̍̌̿͂͌̎́͌̀̊̐́͊́͌͋̎͊̓̔̒̎͑̀̎̉̑͑̂̑̒̈͒̊͋͛̔̔̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅk̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̨͇̯̫̟͖̜̝̦̱̪̫̜͍̲͚̩͍̱̘̥͙͉͓͙͔̥̣̖͈̼̭̪͖͚͖̼͎̞͖͖̦̰̼̯̤̝̥̭͎̦̪̝͓̲̹̞̭͈͉͖̲͉͉̥̦̲̺͉̳͙̝̲̼͎̹̱̰͓̹̤̰̭̭̦̳̪͓̺̬̪͇͎̰̪̜͉̻̣̺͇̠̙̤͔͓̜͓̞͈̺̹̭̣̤͕̜̤͉̹͖͕̯̳̫͓̱̀̄̃͊̒̎̽̈͐̔͒̏́͗̑͛͒̎̒̿̈̎́͒̽̀̇͌̎̾̔̆̚̚͘͜ͅͅͅͅn̸̢̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̜̟͓̟̤̝̹̭̞̞̼̝͍̠͓͖͔̯̝͕̞̬̖̘̥̫̮͕͎͖͖̤̰̞̜̠͍͕̦̟̪̦͇̪͓̞̪͎̞̲̟̼̬̺̲͍̩̭͖͓̖̺̮̬͖̤͚̣͓̰͈̥̭̯̼̘̲͖̰̮̹͙̤̠̖̭̺͖̜͖͓̲̘͎̦̝̟͍͔̻͍̣̘͎̰̠̮̘̪̻̩͒̂̿̃̈́͊̀̈̃̾̇̑͐̀͌̽̈́̓̎̋̋̑͒̎̄͐̄̔͂͆̄̇͗̄̑̄͒̇̐͋̏͐̅͑̈́̀̈́͂̍͂̐̄̌̀̓̒͒̽͐͒̔͊̉̽͛́̓̓͋̐̊̽͑́̀̉̽̃͑͂̂̓͐̓̔͌̅̓́͒̄̄̌̔̎̏̈́͐̅̾̃̄͊̎͐̾̅̊̂̋͋̿̄͆͂̍̅́̽̄̀͐̽̍̈̋̒̋̄͑̅̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅợ̵̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̧̛͖̲̝̱̟̲̬̲̞͙͔̰̗̤̗̙̠̰͎͕̰̤͕̹̲̟̜̻̫̞̤̠̟̫̥̖̰͕̯̳͈̺͇͉̩͔̙̲͓͎̼̦̹̼̻̳̙̫̥̦͉̹͙͍͙̞͚̜̳̹̞͖̠̳͕̯̼͇̯̘͍͙̞̬̫̪͎̣̟̰̱̦̲̰̫̻̠͔̯͈͔̦̙͚̖̝̯̠̘̺̮͖̤̦͓̩͖͇̬̱̫̭̝̰̫̯͔̯͉̼̙͍̎͒̓̋̓̌̅̈̇̾͊̒̿̆̿͛̇̅̄̊͑͂͐͂̆͑̃̈́̽̈́̇̐̎́͑̀́͂̄̈͛̒̄̈́̔͆͗̀͑͆̐͛̋̂̀̐̓͑̈̀̊̈́͑̀̐͐͊̓̾͒̀͗̾́̏͒̈́̂̍͆̊̀̿̾̽̒̾̂͒͐̔͗́̿̉̄̔̽̽̍̌͒͌̾̂̊̈́̇͊̍͗̈̆̄̔̉́̈́̊̍̆̎̑̀̔̾͛̐͐͆͂̈́̃́͒̿̈́̌́̋́́͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̷̨̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛͚̺̤̜̳͉̰̦̞͈̤͍̜̲̤̱̠̞̙̟̲̖̙̬̼̫͎͈͎͇̥̲̞̮͈͕̬̬̟̬͕̪͖̖̲̗͚̘̦̝͖̰͚̣̼͈̼̫͍̼̤̦̥̱̠̭͖̳̦̰̝̼̱̮̻̥͕͈̖͕̬̖̘͓͇͉̘͕̗͍͎̻͔̭̝͚̻͖̼̼̥͍̩͎̳͈̙̤̖̫̬͙̺̻̗̰̜̪͉͈̱̙̺͔̼͔̥̹̤̯̺̩̩͉͙̹̟̭̰̬͓̭̭͖̬̣͎̯̱̩̩̣̹͕̟̖̳̦̘̳̙͓̄͂̔̓̿̈́̿̉̈͛̍̑̃̔͗̋͛̈́͆̎̑̔̑̽̈̑̔̄̈́̋̇̾̎̈́̾͗̂̿̽̇͊̉̎̽̎͒͊̂͐̈́̐͗̂͌̄͆͑͗̇͊̈́͌͐͛̆̃̀̏̾̈̽͊̑͂̋̀͗̅̓̽̊̈́͑͛͗͂͑̒̿́͆̊̇̈́̃͋̌̌̏̒̓̐̏̐̌́͋͛̊̀͊̎̈̓͐̈́́̍́́̈̏̈́̀̉͑̌̂̇̍̆̎̉̒̀̇̀̃̿̓̑̀̌́͒͑̒̈̉͌̓͊̈́̎͗͐͋̃̾̈́̓̍͋̔͋̌̎̀̄̑̂̆͛͒͐̑̽̏͒́̈̇͂̄̽̿̐̒̋̆͂̋̇̍̅̌̎̌̏̿̃̾̾̈́͋̑́͗̍̒̅̒̌̄͗̏̾͆̅̈́̈̓̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̫̖̲̥̠̮̪̖̞͙̻͕͉͇̫͇͇͚͉̺̠̠͇̥̩̺̞̮͈̘̮̥͖̳̲̼͎͚̣̦̗͈̞̣͇̻̬̬͓͇̬̞̣̻̟̯̱̺̞͔̼̪̹̦͓̩̞̤̠̙͔̥̬̱͇͕̰̱͔̩̹̘̮̹̦̝͚͈̲̘͕͚̯̬̲̟̳̭̦̞̦͙̝̝̞̱̝͙̰̫̰͓̘̼̘͇̗̮̰̟͎̘̺̘͇̻̻̼̥͖̞̜̞̈́͒̈́̎̾͂͗͌́̍̈́͋̑̇͋̏̿̓͒͂̾͒͌͒͛̐͗̀͋̂̈́̈̅̂̔͗̽͛̓̎̂̈́̒̀̐́͌̈̔̀̏̒̀̄̽̌̃͑̆̾͆̊̍͑̿̀̀̀̀̒̇̀̆͂͑̈̍̄͗͐̈́̅̈́͆̌̈́̆̄̽̿̽̂͌̈́̌͒̈̋̿̾̌̂̋̄͌̆̂͋͒̍̍̈̍̽́̿̑̍͌́̋̂͒̈̍̈́̀̉̇̆̈́̈́͌̔̇̈̓̓̉͗̽̀́̄̏́̅̇̃̀͂͊̐̈́̎̓͐̏̑̆͗͂̓͂̈́̉̏̒̋̉͐̅̈́͛͑̅͌͌̍̈̎̀̈́̅̓̐̀̏͛̃̎̒͋̉͆̌̉̇̇͒̈̏́̐͛̊̈́̃͊̑̃̽̃͑̄̈̀͋̋͐͑̾̑́̊̓̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅw̷̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̘̖͈͔̳͚̟͎̙̩̯̱̺̰̬̗̭̱͈̮̼̟͔̘̥̩̗͖̩̳̺̜͔͍̱̟̱̱̫̯̲̘͎̝̱͉̗̘̱͇͖͎͔͔̣̥͚͖̩̤̱̝̳̘̯͓̥̻̜͔̗̭̳̫̰͇̦̱̜̭̭͙̦̝̘̣̜̝̩̻̫̣̙̳̞͈͓̞̪̳͎͙̗͉̩̫͚̟̻̮̱̺͎̻̭͈͇͎̝̪̦̫̩̤̹̘̘̘̲̼̗̼̫̱͎̦̭͍̠̥̻̼̹̰͔̬͎̜̮̟͕͓̦̩̲̜̪̝̯͔͇̹̹̭͇̤͙̞͖̞͍͙̣͇̤̦̠͙͇̠̟̹̟̩̙̫̫̱̜̠̫̼̜̖̻̦͎̭̼̼̘̞̪̱͓̪̺̳̠̣̗̥͈̳͌͋̔͛̈́̌̂̃͌̏̓͐̈̿͋͗̒̓̓̂̈́̓̒̅͒̐̈́̏̾̌̔̀̽̈̌̐̅̐͂̉͆̉̑͂̏͋͋̏̈́̓́̃͐͒̑́̐͐̒̆̅̑̔̓͂̃̊̆͊̅͆̀͐͑̒̉̀̔̋̊̓̌͂̔̔̐͐̃̎̑̅͑̂͌͌̃͆̆̃͐͐̑̊̇̑͊͒̓̾̉̓̿̀̃̔͑͋̐̓́͛̃͂̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̶̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̺͓̼̳̜͈̲̻̻͇͈̘̬͍͍͖̥͎̘͙̰͈͇̰̺̹̙̖̮͕͔̜̓̇̉͒͋̔̽̇́́͛͒̐̓̍̉̀͑̂͋̍̈́̊̇̓̃͂̿͋̊́̀͛́́̔͆̉̈̌̄͒̈́̈́͋͒̈̄̊̉̈̄̾͐̌̀̎̄͑̅̅́͛́̏͐̾̈̒͋̿͛͋̽́̈́͗̆̅̌̇͊̆̉̌̇̇́̍́̈́͒́͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̴̢̛̛̛͈̥̭̦̖̭͉̥̬͕̗̘̦͕̬̹͚͖̪͓͓̟̏̍̋͗̾̇̎̎̍́̆̌͛̊͒̾̂̅͛̂̇͆̄͌̂̎̃̈̌̀͊̓̔̅̐̋͆̆͐̂̔̈́̐̾̈́͂͛̅̇̐̉͂͂̈́͌͋̈́͋̐̒͊̈͑̍͂̈́̊͂̍̂͆̈́̏̎̍̋̋̌̈̄̑̉͗̉̽̑̑́̐̆͛̀̉̇̏̇̽́̈́̂͑̓͗̍͗̿̀̅͊̈̃̿́̔̀̋̽͆́̋̓̾̊̂͒̍͛̉̾̓́̈́̐͑̈̇͌̌̇̑̀͐͒̍̿̍̌̌̔̀̇̓̅́͌̿͂̇͗̈͂̔͌̊̆͌̾͐̅̀̀͋͗͗̋̄̉͂̏̔͊̓͂̑̐̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅt̸̨̨̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͔̤͈̫̝̺̙̖͕̪̼̩͙̦̞͔̩͓͙̗̩͓̠̣͔̲̬̪̰̬̩̪̦͎̣͈̲̝̼̲̙̪̞̱̣̖͚͍̙̦̜̫̻̗̺̯̫̖̞̭͇̼̥̘̗̦̥̱̖̱͕̟̩͖̣̬̠͓̏̾́͒̾̎̉̐̓̑͊̊͆̐̇̎͌͂̀͛̈́̔̈́̾͗̔́͂̒̄͗̎̾̀̅̏̒̿̍͛̂̎̓̾̏̄̇̽̄͗̈̽̿̀͒̄̇̆̌͂͗̈́̏͆͐̉̍̀͂̀̅͋̇̾́̐̈́̈́̊͌̇̌̓̿͊͋͑̏̀̐̌̏͐̒̃͆̄̓̃͆̊̌̈͂̈͋́͂͌͌̄͛̃͆͂́̓̉̈́͐̐̈́̀̇͆́̓̅̌̑̎̅͂̉̎̀̋͒̈́̈̇̏͑̈́̈́̅̓̐̆͂̃̋͑̅͋͗́̌̍͑̉̌̆̋̏̑̍̀̓̆͆́̉̅̑̐͂͂͂͒͂̈́̓̒̎̋̄́̌̇̓̂̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̴̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̼̩̩̬̦̬̖̻͚̭̬̦̣̯̯̣̪̻͖͈̫̖̫̗̬̪͇̱̘̖̭͎̜̖̲̦͔̤̫̞͖̙̥̠̬̝̬̲̼̪̲̜̠͚̟̼̙̙̗̩̼̞̞̣̪̪͍͕̹͈͓̥̺̭̣̝͉̖͉̺̣͓̩̤͕͓̺̟̖̥̱̦̼̖̳̝̭͓̠̥̯͓͇̝͚͙̝̻͕̥̖̘̘͙͚̣̹̻͚̹͕̞̬̬͇͕͔̺̣̥̦̫̟̝̺̘̼͚̗̦̬̙͇̝̬̭̫̪̖̠̞̭͓͇̥͉̬̯̼͉̯͇̟͇̤̗̹̫̼̤͉͎̞̻͍̪̗̤̯̖̬͉̗̼̻͉̣̺̺̟̦̪̹̞̱̰̜̮͇̺̝̣͖͓̤̦̖̘̹̹͍̦̬͔̝͖̰̱̄̆̈́͒̊͌̔̾̆̑̑͗̔̏̀́͋̏͐̇͆̃́́͗̆̋̽͐̍̿̉̆̂̍͂́̐̋̑̈͌͑̆̌̑̋͂̊̆̈͗̅͐̊̀̆͑͑͌͋͐̈͐̎͌͋͆̅͆̎̊͌̄͂̀̾͌͊̆͆͆̂̐̆̑̈́͒̓̍̌͊̐͑̿͆͒͆́͑͊̎̈̃͑̊͂̋̌͂̅̉̃̈̔͌̓̈́͌̄̃̏͆̓͋͛̅̀̍͒́̄̒͌̄̐̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̛̺̹͚̳̟̰̳̱̤̦̺̰̣͇̤̤̠̤̦̰̙̪̻͕͍̳̣̦͚͔̳͔͇̘̬̘͓͚͚̰̣͎͙̠͕̥̥͍̙̙̼̳͉̤̦͖͉̖̝͇̮͈͙̻͚̲̬̫͚̩͖̝̩̘͔̫̠̦̭̘̣͕̙̮̗̺̳͇͇̯̹̱̝͔̠̠̗̠̬̺̘̣͉̞͇͉̙̦̮̝̲̳̘̼̩̙̯͚̝̹͓̟̭̙̖̩̱̯͔̝̭̫͓̳̭̗̻̰̻͚̩̗͍̻͙̝̱͔͖͚̼̳̭͍̗͓̣̫͍̰̩͓̩͈͇͓͓̗̻̮̜̱̪̮̬͎̺̼̀̑̽̾̑̓͐͌̉̔͂̋̅̈́̈́̑̎̃̈́̆̏͑̑̐͋̅̿͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅḣ̸̢̢̨̠̳͎̙̟̯͈͚̜̳̹̹͕̘̪̪̭̤̭̤͔̳̯͖̟͚̮͚͔̹͈̤̠͕̋̄̅́͗͛͐͊́̈̓̈̅͑̾̀̈́̌͌̈́͋̽͂̓̋̆͆̋̀̐̈́̾͊̓͋̓̍̌͋̏̔̍͗̑̈́̑̿̀͑̏̓̏̅̐̓̑̉̑̊́̆̏͗͌̈́́̑͂͌̓̇͌̈́̾̃̐̾̓̈͑̇͑̈̿͛̍̀̒͗̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅȩ̸̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̺͓̤̫̤̲̺͍͈̼͎͍͔̗̝̤͇̖̱͕̦̬̳͚͖̗̣̘̺̞͙̜͚͙̩̬̩̜͔̤̫̗̻̪̞̙̞̄̈͆͌͌̍̄͂̒͐̌͗͒̿̎̉̿̔̌̾̌͑͋̏̒͒̍̋͒̇̂̊̋̆̇̔̽̿̔̑̌͗͊̈́͗̈́̒̎̎͑̈́̿͊͐̍̌̊́͐̿̒̑͐͆͋̊̈̌̆͑̾̓̓̍̓͂͆̄̏̽͋͑͐̈́̇̄̅̊̀̑͋̀̓̀̃̑̂͒̋͌̂̆͑̀̾̒̅̓̌̽͐̊̀̉̂̆̊͊͆̓͐̾́̋̇̀̐͌̾͂͒̊̑́̇̓̉̈̅̀̀͑̉̆̄̂͊͑̄͊͑̍̔͂̅̾͗͆͆̊͒͆̽̊͗̿̐̀͑́̿̍̀͋̾̒̋̑̃͆͗͆͗͌͐͂̀͊̔́̀̑̇͊̿̎̾͌̏̒͆̽̂̏̍̈́͋̓͌́̾̊̐̾̔̂̓̂̊̎̉̊́͛̍̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝y̶̢̛̛̛̛͖̻͚̦̫͇̭̟̜̱̹͚̗͚͇̲̥̺͔̦͚͓̭͈̲̥̝̹̱̿̃̅̃̐̇̈́̿̈́͗̒̌̉̍̒̇̂̃̊͌̉̄̍̎͆̅͒̂͑̑͐̇̊̋̅̋̇͗͒̿̈́͒̓́̍̾̑̃̅̀̌̽͋͊̾̓̆̍̌̒̃̂̏͑̈́̉͗̉͌͌͂̍̓̅̈͐̋̎͐̾̄͛̃̓̔̽͊̓͑̿̄̔͌͑̾̍͌̍̋̐͛̀͛͗̐̄̓̅̏̊̾̄̄̑̔̄͒̔̒́͒̉̃̃͌͊͊̊̄̀͗̈͌̽͗͗̋̈́̓͌͒͌̈́͊̾̑̿̂́̿͗̑̄̾̏́̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̴̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̰͙̖̤̞̼̭̩̹̤̺̼̱̬̲̲̻̹̹͖̘̞͍̞̘͍̫̞̜̘͈̺̘̪͈̞̞͇̥͕͉̻͉̗̤̫̰̙̬͇̦̼͕̤͇̹͍̥̲̞̜̳̺̳͙̜̘͍̟̮̺̤̞̜̩̗̘̯͓̥̟͍͇̭̍̈̐̀͗́͗̈́́̓͊̒̑͆̊̓̅͑͛̑̅̏̈̑͛̐̊̒̇̂͛̈́̽̈͑̔̄́̂̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅş̸̢̢̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̺̤͈̻͎͔̳̮̝̝͕̻̘̝̬͇̬̳͎̠̩͔̜̼̭͚̖̙̦̬͉̦̤̬͉̥̫͓̳̻͈͓̼͖͕̯̰̲̲̞͓̱͈͚͇̩͕̹̖͓̞̤̬͇̺̘̆͛̑̽̐̒̂̓̄̍̈́͂̓̉͌̅̾̇͑̎̈̏̾̍̋̎̂̍͗̑͒͒͐͌̃̈́̈͑̑̔̒̇̀̾̈́̀̾̅̍͂͛̆̊̃̓̔́̑̏̉̍̂̾͆̏̇̄̈̏͋̃̓̐̓̎̈̑̏̈̔̀̍̈̌̔̈͐͆̑͂̌͋̂̄̇̀̎̋̿̔̐̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ạ̶̡̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛͙͎̞̙̜̙̰̦͉͕̹̲̙̗̘̱͔̣͕̻͖̪̜̻̖̫̠̺͈̪̠͍͉̞̝͔͉̬͕͖̰̠̬̜̫̠̰̣͍͙̖̱͍̰͓͇͙̝͕̗̩̪̭̠͔̫̬͈̰̱͇̜̤͇̮̞̪̠̟͚̯̞̗̗͖̦̗̫͔͔̣̳̥̥̩͎̤̺̩͚͉̠̤̦̥̳̙̳̗̤̻̮̳͉̥̪͎̻̱̲͓̤͇̟̩͇̝̟̲̬̭̤̜̰̤̦̹̖̱̫̖͇̬̹̬̼͓͛̊͛͒̍͐̂͗͂̓̾̂̋̋̎̔̏͂̾͊̈́͆̍́̑̎̓̆̉͊̾̊̃̊̐̂̀̏̏͌̈́̅̍͛͌́̈́̐̇͛͗̉͛͂́̄͗̄̄̽́͂̽̏̏̋͑̄̅̂͋̐̈́̇̿̎͋̀̈́̆͗̀̒̇̽̈́̽̽̀̌͗̀̽̀̽̒͛̀͋̔̑̈̿̃̀͆̐͂̿́̿͛̈́̾̈̔̅̐̈́͂́́́͂̃͋͂͐͂̈́̽͂̒͋̃̓́̐̈́̍̎̀͒́̾̓̍̃̽͊͆̌̈́̄̽̈́̋̇͋̒̇̅̑̓̏̾̃̊̀̃̐͑͒͆̔͛̔̇́͋̊̍̌͆̀̍̏͆̇̄͂̄̆͋̿̀̒̓̅̉͛͗͋͂̆͂̏̀͂͊̄̏̓́͒̍̌̑͑͂̔́͐̒́͂̔̀͌̄̎̽̊̾̂͛̃̌̾͗͐̊͐̍͆͗̄̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅy̶̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̛͍̹̯̝̞͓̻͈̳̣̜͕̠̯̰̗̪̙̯͈͙͍̞͍͈̝̙͈͕̬͎̩̤̗̩̗͖̲͎̼̫͔̹̬̭̟͍̳̮̝̯͇̻͙͇̯͉͚̟̘̲̯̫̱͕̫̺̗̰̭̖͚͕̘̪̳̺̟̝̠͕̩̱͚̭̤͙̻̹̤͔̦̰̠͓̜̥̖͖̭̱̯̦̬̤̤̫̭̠̞̺̩̖̘̟̞̰̯͖̣͎̲̺͈͉̟͉̰͙̤͇̖̤͓̘͕̜̻̤̯͍̮̠̲̟̣͖̠̬͕̽̊̅̽̊̈́̓̋̾̂͋͛̉̽̊̔̋͛̍̋̏̆̾́͂͆̔̾̀̊̔͌́̎́͌́́̿̊͆̿̋̍̀̂̋͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅ,̸̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̢̡̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̛͇͎̟͔̯͚̰̠̲͇̙͕̫̫̟̦͖̥̟͚̬̖̙͕̣͕̝͇̦̻̩̙͓̫̜͙͉̯̙͉͕̱̦̼͉̟̻͙̠̪͉̙͖̠̬̘̩̮̦͔̱̦̳̫̯̬̲̝͈̳̻̦͍̭͎͎̼̖̹̦̩̟̺̜̠̼̩͈̮͈̱̦̮̣̠͎̳̝̙̠̙̗͇̩̦̻̝̜̩̺̯̬̱̲̪͓̲͔̻͉͓̺̘͉̻̳̤̩̩͈̟̩̰̺̯̭̲̮̳̫͚̭̻͙͙͎̰̼̗͓͙̞̙̗̙̠̪͇͔̫̝̳̳̬̘̲̟̺͍̥͚̼̹͔̯͈͖̪̖̺͉̠̳̬̺̫̣̙̰̤̬̘̟̗̻̺͍̥̦̟͉̪͓̰͈̻̟̲͕͚̦̝͖̳̺͚̣͓͕̰̳̙̠̲̖̣͉̙͚̗̞͖̋́̔̍̃̎͊̉̉͑̿̃̉͂͆͌̀̃̓̈́͊̋͋̀̃̀̿̎̎̃͌̆͗̍͌͊̊́̔̏̊́̄̓̒̑̉̑͑́̈́͗̆̎̀̔͛̔̀̌͊͂͆̎̐̏͛̽̑͋̆̅̍̔͋̽̃̋̈́̔͆̓̒͋̉͋̒̈́̔͑́̾̍̓̆̋́̓͊̔̈́̀̄͛́͆̀́̇͂̒́̑̉̏́̍̉̒̀͊̓͊͊̃̔̾̎̓́̅̾̂̒̀̈́̓͐̋́̇͗̅͛̃̌͊̿̋̾͆̀̓͛̽̅̅̈́́̂̀͆͛͊̾̀́̔̔̐̏̂͒̓̆̄͑͆̈́̈́̽̀̀̇͒̍͒̃͐̓͒̽̊͒̀̀͆̍͗͐̀̐̐̀͂͂̊͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ"̶̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̛̹͕̲̪͔͓̖̘̺̬̣̦͔͇͇̺̮̯̝̘̩̦͍͇͖͔̞͉͈͎̲̰̰̣̱͇̰̠͉̪͇̬̻̭̟̤͍͍̦̗̹̖͎̟̙̭̠͇̞̺̻̞͕͎̻̹̦̩͓̲̖̱͚͕̜̫̩̱̦͎͙̝͕̠͙̥̟͙̫͙̼͓̹͙͖̝͓̱͖̮̙̭̤̬͚͙̱̥̗͉̠̦̙̜͓͙͇̤̯̲͈̥̫͓͖̱̖̻̤̖̦̦̦̣̞͎̝̦̰͕̩̯̝͖͎̻͉͚̼̩̜̭̤̯̠̗̗̹̱̲̠͖͙͙͇̪͇͉̳̰̣̟͕͕̙̼̘̙̭̠͎̭̝͈͉̭̺͖͈͓̤͇̻̫̱͚̮̟͍̪̲̺͉̜̖͖͉̠̰̪͕̠̘̺͕̺̥̲̻͉̞̘̤̜̖̮̲̗̗̳̞͕̱͙̼͚͕̗̠̭̻͖̮̖̮̠͐̆̽̃̿̓̃̌̿́̇̄́̐̓̔͆͋͂̑̆̈́̏̈́͋̆̿͊̆̊̉͑̓͑̅̋͋͋̃̋̎̏̊̐̆͌̆͛̓͗͑̿͂͐̌̃͊͒̍̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̮̝̦͍̥͚̫̮̺̪͇̺̹̱͕̦͔̱̘͚̦̻̜͔̘͖̮͚̭̩̜̟̥͖̱̜̦̜̼͍̹̺̱͕͔̹͕̙͇̞͙̥͚̲̰̯͙͙̬̣͓̘̜͚͇͍̫̞̤͎͚̗̏̽͋̒͒̔́̉̀͌͗̈́̃̆͋͒͒̓͗̇͌̽̄̑́͑̏̓̍̈́̉͊͐̋͛̈́̊̀̀̍̐̋͆̈́̔̃͊̈́̚̚͘̕͘͝͠͠ͅͅh̷̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̛̪̩͍̪̗̳̙̻͚̱̖̯̳̼̞̮̺̟̝͕̟͖̦͓̭͓̜͕̹͉͍̠͍̜̜͔̀͂̊͑͑͆̂̄̀̃̒̐̇̇̀̒̀̐̄̃͆̉̉͛͊̄̊̿̄̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅe̷̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̗̯̠̤̤̦̮̤̻͎̮̯͉̩͚̮̘͔̹̩̜̯̯̗̰̤̙̱̻͖̝͓̥̮̝̭͈̙͚̪̩͕̮̖̜̬͈̰̝̲̜͎͙͙̖̘̣̞̳̤̝̯̮̭̜̲̭̞̩̻͍̰̱̫̦̫̰̫͓͈̹̺̥͈̮͕͔͕͓̣͖̺̪̣͕͇̲̞̺̗͍̬̩̠̱̞͈͈̞̖͙̦͚̳̰̠̠̣̭̝̲̦̘͖̯̠̮̘͉̠͕͖̻͇͇̠̦͎͙̗̜̬͓͚̟̞̤̲̰̣̝̞̘͕̝͙̠̤̤̙͙̪̩̝͚̙̗͎̤̠̞͕̜̘̱͚͉͚͕̥̜̘͍͈̠͖͇̩̳̩̤̦̤͇̱͉͈͓͈̯͚̭͙͍̘͖̱̥̼̱̳̪̯̺̭͉̲̹̰̬̤̦̯̯̘̭͇̬̜̙͖͉̳͍̓̈̇̐̇̉̅̀̍̊͊̇͋̅͆̈́̇̔̔͊̆̈́̅̀́̋̒̈͒́̌͊́͋͆́̄̆̓̌͊͑̌̒̊̿̀̆̀̃́͑̅͐̄̈́̑͗͂͑̀͛̀̔̋͆̿́̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̥͈͓̞̬͎͍͔̜͍̳̱̣̻̖̠͔͔͎̣̘͔̳̭̪̻̰̝͍͚̞͙͓͖̜̭̦̩̩͙̘̹̤̬̫̫̦͈̦̤͓̱̠̘͐̊̒̈́̍̅̈͋͊̆̊̍̓̾̏̈́̃̆̔͌̊̉̅̒̿̿̏̑̐̋͋̐̋́̾̈́̐͋̄̊̍̑͒̈́͛̍̓̓̐̉̏̌́̽̍́̈́̊̋͗͆̒͑̽̏̄̌̐̏̆̀̍̌̓̈̿̈́̌́̋̓̚͘̕̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̨̢̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̗͇͈͙͓̰͓̹̻̯͈̱͍̖͚͙̲̬͙̻̱͖̪͙̜̱͈̠̱͍̼̺̭̮̱̫͉͇͎̟͚̜̫̫̝͕̥̪̖̟͚̣̜͍͍̪̖͉͖̭̲͎̯͉̙̩̜̦͚̤͎͚̟̺͖̫͉̗̫̤̼̞̭̝̗͍͉͈̯̘̞̰͉̭̹̗̖̦̫͎̟̯̩̖͓̫̗͓̦̻̙̣̗̝͙̥͕̲͔͇͚̫̜̥̭̫̜̝̫̥̻̠̙̙̯̻̦͖̣̭̝̬͕̖͔̜͚̤̲̞̠̭̼̰͚̖͚̺͖̲̩̥̹͔̘͍̺͚̫̣̙͚̘͕̫̟̪͖̟̞̦̦͓͔̯̪͕̩͎͉̩͕̳͓͕͙͎̩̖̝̝̘̣̱͚̹͙͖͇͖͕̾̓̿̌̑͌̈̆̉́͋̆̑̀̈̓̌͗̍͋̔́̊́́̀̃̄̽͐̉̄̈́̊́̇̌̿̂̌̎̅̾̓̐̉̓̉͒̓̀̂̈̀̐͛̇̌͗̒̇̿̅͌͒̽͊͆̉̈̐̈́̈́́̈̊̓̆̈́͗́̎̄̐̈̈̎͐͐̈́͆̽̓̾̂̈̀̾̏̐̈̂̔̈̈́͆̂͑̓͛̀̀̑̔͗̓͆̐̀͛͆̌̐̐̋̅̊̐̔̃͛̐̂̿̓̀̓̽̅͊̆́̊̍̆͐͐̒̈̆̆̀͗͛͂̃̒̌́̐͛͆̀͒͌͂͑̎̊̇̌̑̈́̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̴̧̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̛̬̗͎̬̻̳̮͖̪̱̤͇͕̜͚̪̖̗̝̰̼̝̝̻͙̖͍̦̖͓͍̝̟͉̪͓̮͚̳͎͖͉̥͈̣͇̹̻̗̝̪̣̓̈́̍̀͆̈́͐͒̈́̀͒̈́̑͋̉̓̊̂̍̍̾̒͛̿̔̀̽͒̈́̉̀̀̾̅̏͋̒̒͗̇̍͒̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̵̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̺͙͍͈̤̪͚͈̙͙̤̣̭͉̠̻͕̻̲̰͎͈̦̹͕̗̫͖̫̪̣̗̝̦͇͖͖̱͎̜̭͓̘̰̠̜̱̣̦̗͔̼̰̹̻̫̟̼̬̼̫͔͙̼̘̳̯̼̞̰̺͕̞͚͓͇͉̦̱̝̲̜̙̲͔̱̩͍̩̲͍̰̟͔̘̆̈́͛̅͗́͋͌̿̒͆͂̒͌̎͊͌̆̾̎̇̃͒̒̈́͋̌͑̈́̽͒͒͐̉̈́̿̂̀́͋̆̔́̄͑̃̆̇́̊̔͆̓́͂͑͂͛̔͗͆͗̓̃̽͑̓̐͐̌̌͆̋̉̋̈̅̄́̋͆̑̂͋̒̂̀̋̌̑̓̃́̿̌͂̓͛͌̉̃̓́͊͒̽̌͗̋̈̈́̓̏͒͋̏̍͗̓͂̓͋͋͒͑̀̂͒̽̐̍́́́̈́̓̅̎̌̈͋͐͑̔͂̈̐̈́̀̇̋̑̃̍́͛͂̀̾͌͆̃̽̃͌̄͛̈̓̅͋̆̄̐̍͗̓́̀̐̅̅̓̔̍̀͗̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅş̵̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̨̢̛̛͇̩̱̣̥̘̬̯͔͔̦͖̱̟̝̟̜̻̟̲͕̼̙̪̳̩̹̮̙͕̖̦͈̻̤͎͉͍̭̺̜̟̳͇̼̩̰̮̟͙̘͓̩͖̹͍̞̰͚̫̮̞̫̩͇͙̗͇͕̻̮̝̘̰̣̯̺̤͈͕̞̲̳̜̖̜̜̖͇̻̖̮͙̮͍͎̬͇̹̝̺͎̙͔͎̲̗̺̜͔̟͕̗̖͎̟̰̦͈̣̫̤̑͆̎͌̉͌̋̑̔̇̃͆̔̋̂̂͛͛͋̄̋̏͋̾̐̏͆̈́̎͌͆̋́̽̎̃̉̇͗͗̔́̔̌͆́̐̈́̎̑̉̈͒̃̌̀͋͋̀̈́̽͌́͆͗͑͛͛̀̃͛̒̽͊͗̃̽̽͋̎̌̈́̎̿̾͑͐̋̈́̿̐̽̿̍̈́͆̇͛̏̐̓̾̔̔̾͋͛͊̓̒̌̈́̽̃̎͗͒̿̉͊̊̋̽́̈́͛̑̐́̀́̑̑̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ.̴̢̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̧̢̧̦͕͔̤͚̫̩̦̮͇̬͖͔̞͉̘͔͕̣͔̟̖̖̺͕̲͖̫̖͉̱͇̟̺͚̼̱̻̤̘͎̻͉̤̩̭̖̯̦͍͔̟̳̮͇̖̫̱̥͙̠͖̯̫̟̥̰̝͈̘̯͍̼͔̳̠͕̣̻̳͔̭͎͖̙͖͉̩̻͈̯̙̹͕͎͙̝̮̪̜̠͍̳̤͖̪̲͕̻̺̺͚̠̙̱̩̱̝̘̳̲̬́̓̈̔̅̇͜͜͜ͅ ̵̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̘͈̖̰̭̩̜̥̮͈̜̻͇̬̩̲̳̫̻͈̦̮͉͙̲̫͕͈̥̫̲̻̰̣͓̫̘̟͎̪̞͈̰͍͕͔̱̬̫͍̱̰̭̣͈̮͖͙̫̯̹̯͖̤̹̙̹͙͉̠͖͕͈̬̬̫͙̼͔͙̳̬̪̝̭̬͙̘͉̭̗̯͚͇̟̲̭̰̼̠̹̜͖̖̙̜͕̝̣̠͇̜̖̻͓̱̣̬̳͚̫̣̩̻̰̫̝̯͕̘̥̺͉̰͎͇̠̱̼̼͍̱̫̮͓̻̙͎̦̰̩̟̱̣͔͚̦̰̻̰̙̜̖̞̭̦̤̪̗͍̰̯̣̭̳̼̪͔̞̥͇̺̥̜͎̠̬̟̟̟̲͓̦̺̠̩͍͉̱̩͕̦̲̖̞͉̱̥̦̭̹͙̥̙̝͉̙͖̞̘̳̗̠̻̼̣͓͓͔̲̯̯̺͖̞̤̞̲̮̤̻̯͓͖͎̝̐̆̋̀̀̔̈͆̀̏͛͂̈͊̐̍̈̃̑͛̓̽́̿̈́́͌̇̉͗͋͌͊̅̄͐̈́̇̂͌͛́͒̐̽̏̿͊͛́̄̔̀̓̈̉̀͆͂͛̂͑̒̃͐͊̈́̈́̎̔̿̀͌̔̓́͑͆́͆̽͛̂̾̋̃̎̄͑͊̓̔́̿̔͗͒̀͒̾̎͐͂̾̈́͌̀̽̇͋̐́̎̽̐̓̂̒̾̌̐̉͗̾̐͐̌̈́̽̈́̅̌͐̾̽͆̎̈̏̅͆̈́͆̅̃̈́̏͋͗̀̍̽̑̄̈́̈́̓̓̌̿̈̏̈̐̀͋̐͋͆̉͌̾̅́̇̍̀͒̽͆̔̈́̂͒̉̀̿̊́͒̓̈́͌́̎̀̈́̈́͌̐̽͛̄̎̏̽͒́̈́͑̾̉́̆͐̋̊͛̅̽̾̀͗̓̇͂̾̽͑̃̑̾̄̽̃̍̈́̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅṪ̶̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̲̞̰̪̞̳̬̠̙̻̣̝͖͓̲̱̜̝̮͇̥̞̜͙̲͍͍̣̘̜̯͇͎̤͇̼̤̳͕͎̥͚̘̥̮̯̬̫̭̪̖̠̫͍̭̘̭̫̪̞̦̩͓̖͚͇̜̟̰̤̟̰͇̪̟͚̺̠̮͔̣̰̦̤͖̘̼͈̮̺͓̤̻͇͇̥̙̱̗̲͔̯͙̹̟͖̩͙̞̝͈͚͙̬̤̹̀̔̆́̌́̅͒̾̓̑͆̃̽̓͌̽̃̊̓͛̋̿̆̔̓̽̑͂́̄̀̈̏̓̅̔̌͒͛̋̏̽̐̊̏̾̾̅̌̽̽̌̊̌̅̽̋͋̓͂̾̈́̄̀̓̇̊̆̈́̊̉̍̈̓̽̐̿͊́̽̃̍̊̈́̒̄̾̑̔͊̈́̈́̓̾̑̐͋̏̆̀̈́͒̿̅̋͂̓͐̓̌̾̊͑̄̀̑͛̅̑̍̀͆̀̓̾́́̽̓́̆̔̒̽̋̿̃̈́͑̐̀́͑̿͒̀̇́͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̮̙̤̙͓̳̜̝̭̼͉͔͕̲̘̦̝̬͕̹͔̯͙̙̲͕͍̯̞̘̙̘̦̮̖̬̲̲͙̭̝̼̱̰̺̙̜̻͔̪̲͔̣̮̰̝͔͖̰͍͇͎̫͕̩̯͓͔̝̯̰̰̯̻̲͚͈͉̰̰͎̯̝͎͇͉͚̥̝͕̱͖͚̪̳͚̞̮͚͕͓̝̲̯͓̲̖̳̫̟̼̲͖̯̩̭̫̖̻̣͇̞̠̠̙̼͍͖̙̱͔̟͍̩̝͚͎̱̮͕͖̬̝̼̻̹̹͇̯̙̤̙͓̲͖̱̭̟̼͇̳̥̜̜̹͎̺̭͇̤̻͓̦͕͙͍͉̲̻̬̦͙̜̹̖̙̹̗̯̜̰̜̥̳̦̩͖̗̭̠͚͙͓̲͍̬̥̗̻̭͖͉͚͙̱̦̬̞̯̺̤̘̝͓̠͚̼̹̮̺̲̯̦̬̣̗̩̳͙̔̉̃̓̈́̒̌̊͗͑̿̃̈̐̂̿́̓̆͛͂́͗́̋͒̒̍͐̓͋̊̾̒̔͗͗͒̆̎͛̈́́͌͋̀͊͐͆̐̓̄̊̒͛͐͌͗͆̂̽͗̒̑̌̌̀͑̆̿͆̒̈̓͋͆̐̇̈́͒́̌̀̌̓̂̋̊͑̇̅́͂̆͒̀̓͒̒̑̃̌͑̓͊͐͆̊̅̅̐͑͊̄̓̾̌̅̀͗̃͒̈́̒́̒͐͆̀̓͐͋̈́̈̀̈͐̽̍̈̈̽̃̿̑́͋̃͊̀̀̽̀͒͗̍̌̉͊̐͛͗̈́̄̽͐̌̓̅̐͊̆̔͗́̿̍͌͒͂̉̌͂́̐̆͋̿̿̽͆́̂͂̀̋̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅã̷̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̪̞̥̱͓͉͇͈̟̱̥͔͇̟̬͈͓̦̬̲̞̱̭̯̖͈̻̣̺̪͈̺̝̜͈͕͓͍̺̤͉̲̖̻͓̗̞̻̥̜͔̣͔͎̤̤̩̗̦̺̹͔̪̮̈́͊͂̌͐͒̀̌̄̄̐̇̉̈́̒̃̿͗̔̔̄̿̓͛̂̐̄̈́́̂̒̈́̾̈́̋͑̇͗̒͆̿̈́̄̽͂́́̌̏͛̇̑̈́̌͑͋̆̓͗̈̽͐̈́̑̑̓̿̇̇́͌̃͐̅̎̋̌͛͊̓̋̽̂̾̓́̓̄̐̈́̀̒̾͌̿́͋̊̈́̿͗̽͗̎̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅț̷̢̧̧̢̛̟̰̩̮̼̱̖͉̪̝̼̻͕̤̮̟̳͈̱̞̜̰͕̟̭̹̼̪͇̣͉͙͚̟̹̺̰̘̳̦̹͖̠̝͔͌̈́̇͌̎̄͒́̄̅͐̄̂̔̈̓̎̂̑̉̆̍̄̀̊̀̈́̾̿̓̎̾̋̐͊̈́̅͂͂̆̓̈́͌̆̾̈̀̽̾̑̃̆͊̍̋͑̽̏͋̈̈̎̓͐̂̑̎͑͆̿̈͑͂̏̈́̏̅̊̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅ'̴̨̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̭͙̥͉͔̙̦̠̼̗͔̩̻̺̙͍̹̙̮̮̹̻̝̦̬̰͇̜̻̰̺̤̟̹̫̟͈͇̯̼͍̰̼̩̥̳̬͔̗̜͍͙̞͎̼̻͔̝̗͈̱̲̟͎̱̰̺͖̝̰̖͉̗͖̹̘͕̺̬͕͎͙̘̠͙͕̠͍̝̗̤̺͍͚͕̬̲̱͓͇͎̫̠̟̤̮̗͔͓͈̙̤̗̜̜̗̤̺̱̠̲̳͔̙̮̝̗̲̘̰̠̈́̌͛̿͐͆́̋͗̑̉̀́̎͌̉́́̈́͛̏̋̑͛̉̊̇͊͋̎́̎͆͒́͑̂͂́̓͌̄̈́̀̈́̈̃͒̉͛̓͌̉́͂͌͛̂͐͆̌̈́̓̓́́̅͊̈́̂̀̋͊̽̂̀̈͑͌̆̂̈͛̈́̽̌̍́̄͂̉̀̌́͊͌̒̑̽̒͛͐͋̒̀̽̏̆̉̋̎̎̈́̃̌̎͆̓͗̀͒̐̾̂̾͐͐͗͌͊͊͊̀̐̀͌̾̎̅̂͋̎̒͑͂͂͒̍̏͗̆̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̛͙̩̻̪̱̠̼̪̩̪̘͔̖̖̝̬̙̭̪̼̟̮̣̺̖̠̣͉̦͕̰̮̺̙̦̜͙͙̦̻͎̣͔͉̜̤̫̯̙̰̮͎͉̩̖̰̣̙̟̤̗̬̤̭̬̭͖͈̖̬̟̤̦̪̳̤͓̫̝̗̜͇͕̟̗̬̮͕̰̹̼͈̳͕̲͙̦̟̰͓̣̩̲̘͓̝̳͙̜̩͔̩̭̘̫̮̖̜͙̜̖̗̤͍̩̯͈̟̤̰̞̝̫͓̥̳̹̺̪͓̥̣̬̮̗̥̠̪̪̳̲͙̜̤̠̬̼̭̹͎̜͌͆͌̈́͌̏͑̈́͌̉̍͑̊͑̆̈̃͒̏͌͒̕͜͜͜ͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̟̦̟͎̤̮͉̪̪͔͖͉̯͉̪͓͉̺̦͖̙͎̞͉̼̫͙̞̺̙̝͍͓̘̫̤̞͍̙̗̬͕͇̪͇͕͈̞̝̮̺͇̹͍̼̳͖̞͙͈͎̤̪̪̱͚̰͚̗̺͕̮̭̭̘̮̺̩̯̖͉̻̩̤͖͇̺̩̍̃̄̄̊̌͊͛͑̑̊̔̽͊͋̍͗͛̓͒̎͌͐̐̇̓̎͊͂͌̋̽̇̈̉͑̈̀̽͂̂̇͐̋̎̅̊̈́̎̿̿̓͌̉̍̈̇̍̎̋̑͂͂̀̅̐̉͐͊͗̋͑̈͑́͊͑̿̿̑̈̏̃̈́̉̎̂͑̈͆̽́́͂̽̃̐̆̀̓̋̐͐͆̓̈́͛͛͑̾̾͑͊͛͒͑̎̿̊̎͒͗͐̄̌̉̓̄̍̇̋͆͂̌́̈́͂̆͂̈́͋̄̉̏̂́͛̈́͐͋̿̈́̓̑̌̂̀͑̒̔̀́͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̶̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̛̣͚͖̮̪̰̭̻̱͍͓̫͖͎̤͚̟̗̬̯̪͍̘̱̩̺̺̻̗̪̦̩͙̰̯̘͍̥͖̹͙͙̺̘̥̝͍̲̗̜̪̹̥͚̰͕͙͚̰̠̱͚͇͚̰̜̲̲̭͉͙̝̠̬͙͉̦̪͈̬̠̼͖̘̟̟͚̺͓̺̬̖̳͎̲̺͉̯͙̟̥̖̻̼͈͉̳̩̟̪̣̪̩͇̩̭̼̖̗̻̖̜̺̣̺̘͖͕͓͇̺͎̗͇͉͍͉̯͙͙̜̯̯͍̖́̐͑̔̀̒̿̆̾̊͆̑͋̈͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅl̵̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͉̙̲̲͔̖̺͎͇̘͍̼̪͔̞̱̺͉̝͉̻̝̳̝͕͈̥̼͇̟̺͔̬̖̻̬͇̰͎̦͖͚̤̞͇̳͔̞̳̙̣̱̟̼̗̥̱̤̯̭͖̰̻̲̘̖̪̹̠̝̹̯͈͕̣̩̩̱̖̞͓̤̦̝̻̤͕̳͉̞̩̙͖̖̰͙̫̝͓̯̣͕̗̝̩̪̫͓̥̗̻̝̦̼̱̗̲̞̘̲͎̠̳̩͇̤̫̲̜̥̼̤̱͍͓̪̭̣̜̺͈̖͔͚̤͇͔͍̳̝̺̩͔̮̭͕̭̤͚̯͖͈͈̰̻̖̣̖͇̜̮͍̪̜̱̠̣̼̞̬̜͈̥̟̖͖̤̠͔̤̰̗͍̣͇͔̻͚̠͈̪͕̰͕̬̻̜̻͔̭̑͊̔̊͒͂̐̑̒͊̏͒̀̃̇̏̅̂͆̂̿͐͋̆̄͌͗͂̒̀̀̑̇̉̉̏͒̎̉̿̀̊̑͐̐̅̐͒̆͐̈̑̃͋̿̑̆͆̓̀̄̊́̈́̇̍̊̎͋̎̅̒͐͋̀̀̓̆͋̆̃͂̿̇̾̅̀̀́̈́̉̒͂̍̆̈́̒͛͒͂̾͛͗̇͒͛͊̎̒͛̈́̋͊͊̾̅̄̒͒̐̊͋͆̌͒͆̈́̋͛̂̇͊̐̈̀̌͐̓͆͒̍̌̓̓̓̏̈́̑́͌͂͊́̓́̿̄͐̑̏͛͂͒̈̑͋̈́̏̎̽̿̽̾̂͛̒̓̃̈́̾̀̓̅̃̿͊̐̆͗̄̇͐̑͂́̌̓̓̏̄͑̌̔̇̐̈́̑͒͒͗̇͗̔̋͗̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅĺ̶̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͔̭̫̼̜̯̘̘͇̥͍̜̳̪̝̯͖̥̦̹͚̰̲̻͚̺̞̠͈̗̤͖͎͍̖͚͔̮̠̺̥̖̰̪̼̻̮͓͕̻̯͚̞̣̼͇͎̲̠͈̭̟͉͚̮̼̠̘͉͍͙̝̞̻̥̣̖̬͈̱̭͇̞͇̣̖̹̪͔̘̯̼̱͈̰̲̘̦͍̤̦̱͍̠̰̖̝͖̰̭͍̖͔͉̝̠̹̬͖̟̰͙̖̦̥͓̱͍̭̦̟̍͆̓̓̈́̾̇̾̔̿̇̇́̾̈͑̅̉͒̅͂̈́͊͛͆̄̓̀̀̈́̆̐́̂̾̾̾̌̋͑͋́̇̽̿͆͊͂̋̊̅̋̀̊̆̏̾̋̈́̄͆̏͒̽̿̿͒́̽͛̈́̅̍̓̓̇̽̿̂̔̏̆́̐͆́̉̃̀̂̀͑̏̅̐̽͛̎̀̐͐̎͂́͆̆̆͛̉̈̽̃̊͗͊͛͛̌̃͌͋̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥̭̖̠̬͚̻̺͎͉̼͖͚̝̥̞̣͓̠̻̙̱̤̲̦̱͚̜̥̙͍͓͉̣̪̭̺̥̳͔͙̻̗̼̜̺̣̰̪̰̮͓̟̬͉͈̳̫̞̱͙͈̲̜͇̬̱͎̖̟̠̤͙̦̻̦͖̥̤̥̫̩̝̗͉͇̩̹̠͕̥͕̖̥͎̮͇͍̭̰̫͕̫͓͈̲̻̫̟̣̥̞͇͎̝͈̯̦̦̗̻̩̯̳̺͇͎͎̺̮̜̙̲̩̯̤̠͖̤͍͖̳̰̺͕̙̲͈̜̠̱̠̹͇̟͖̹͉̬͙̘͍̒͆̓̌̍̓͒̆̍̽̃̈́͋̊̋̐́̿̊̏̅̐͐̀͗̏̄̎͂̔̎̓̒̔̈̍̓͋̓͗̏̑͊́̓̅̆̾̓͂͆́̊̆̇͋̊̇̄̿̽̋̊̃̎́̿̓̓͆̍̌͒͆͋̈́̈́̾͐͊͆̃́̔̄̃̆̆̆̎̈́̈̓͆̀̇͌̈͗̽̀̀̓͌̐̄͐̽̐͆̊͆̔̒̄̒̓͑̂̃̽̾͂͌͒͐̉̓̑̔̿̉̀̑̉̃͋́͛͒̇̋͂̊̐͐̔͂̋͊́͐́͆̀́̓̇͛̀̀̒̔̽̋̎͗̉͛̀͆̍̅̾̉̀̃̓̏̀̎̽͂̇̄̏̌̈́̐̔̋́̎̈́̓̑͋͆͋̿̄̅̍́̅̽̈́͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅh̷̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̡̛͈̰̣̣̯͕̲̬̣̖̹̣̻̲̥̗̺̙̳̙̯̫̥̼̖͎̲̮͇̟̖͚̫͔̻̻̪̳͚̻̲̦̲̻͉̫̺̫̰̟̭̘͉͔̻̹͓͈͚̺̦͚̮̝͎̞̰̲̯͍̞̮͔͕͓̦̮̟͖͕̀̃́̍͌̂̓͂̈́͛̄̀̀͊̐̊͒͒͌̌̎͐͆̎̾̓͊̽̂̈̒̒͂̒͊̎́̈́̄͛́͌͒͗̐̐̈́̂̊̇͛͂̓͐̅̏͗̒̄̃̋̈̀́͑̈̀̀̈́͛̎̆̿͒̒͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅe̵̢̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̛̖̪̯̫͎̤̱̬̫̬͈̰͓̲̗͎̭̜̳͎͓̗̜̮̻̮̯͖͚̹̞͓̘̠̘̳̣͙̹̪̱͚̪̺̜̯̙̤̥̞̮͇̭̲̟̻̹̲̱͙̤͙͕̩̙̻̺̺̪̠̟̭̟̜͕̪̟̜͎̦̝̗̝̭̥̩̤̪̘̖͓̥̫̠͉̥̫̭̖͍͙̥̹̞̱̳͍̬͍̝̭͍̱̮̟̘̣͚̞̜͓̻̮͕̤̞̺͉͈͉̪̥̣̗̫͍̳̰͔̖̪͈̟͍̮̩̝͍͔̱͓̘̳͇̤̝̳̮̟͕̲͓̘̘̟̦̺̞̮͇̳͍̪̤͈͉̼͖̪̫̲̹̤͓͉͚̯͉̬͎̞̥̦͙̹̥̭̦͈̤̖̹̪̯̰͓͙̅̈́͌̎̊͂̒͐̄̒̀̓́͋̓̌̒̽̀̃̉̎͂̄̃̊̅͒͐̊͌̽̏̌͒͗̽̅̈́̈̒̓̆̾̈́̌̃̾͒̾̿͐̐́̐͛͗̎̆̏̈́̔̂̂͑́͑̏̉͑͂̅̈́͑̒̈́̔̾́̀̀̓̄̒̓̓͐̆̆̓̒͊̏͊̇̓͌̊̈́̊̃̈́̎̂̉̂̅̍̔̿͒͂̉̋̀̈́́̇͒̈́̉̔͑͌̇͗͒̋̈̈́́̎́̇̿̎͐̄͐̈̽͐̂̃̈́͛̉̈́̾̊̉͊́̉̓̎͊͂̓̋́̓̐̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̛̜̫̗͕̭̮̪̰̫̱̟̯͓̪̲̰̠̜͖̙̦̭̻̟̗͓̫̺̜͙͓̙̼̱̱̩͙͕͖̖̜̘͚͉̫̙̙̜̬̥̤͔̹̠͔͓͍͚͎̻͓̣̟̗̫̣͙̗̞̠̺̺̮̜͇̮͉̦̰̰̹̲͇͓̣̫̺̣̤̝̤̘͓̹̰̬̫̳̰̝̹̬͓̰̘̬̪͇̯̝͕̮̘̹̜͕̪̺̣̳͖͉̳̩̪͍͍̭͖͍̖̩̻̫̩͍̙̝̪̮̺̘̮̼̦̹̖͍̩̗͔̟̗̬̹͈͚͉̹̫̳̘̟̮̻̱̳͎͈̹͚̲̻͇̫̜̳̻̟̬̱̟̣̟͍͙̟̲͉̗̰̣̥͕͈͕̹̠̱͓͎͈̫̳͇̯̬̙̻̜̭̣̤̺͔̩̭̮̞̲̼̰͙̜̺͔̲͙͈͉̘̗̙̰̳̳͍͉̪͚͚̞̤̪̤̔̿͊͂̐̋͒̓̎͂̃͊̑͊̀̓͆͑̂̈́͌͆̊̏̀͊̈̔̄͊̌͊́͌͑̿̽̌͑͒̓͑̀̍̿̽̀͐̓̃̈́͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̛̛̥̰̼̘͖̗̓̃͂͂̾͛͐͆̌̈́̓̒̓̌͊̔̓̈́̑̉̋̎̂̉̿̌͂̎͂̎͂̅̈̊͒͗̎̎͐͆̎͂͋̃̐̍͂̈́̂͊̋͆̊̏̎̀́̑̽͋̅̂̏͂̾̀̑̆̍̃͋̊̓͂͋͂͛͌͒̂͛͂̒̇̐́̊̎̓̌̌̿̃͛̆̈́͆̒̀̔̀̆̏̐̿͊̏̌̾͛̂̀̎̎̐͒̎̄̂̐͑̀̅͊̀̑̎̇͂̅̈̎͑̎̈̈́̊̍̎̏̾̾͐͂́̃̆̈́̈͑͗̏̆̔̈́̒̈̄̀̀̉̇̾̈̀̐́̃͂̂̊̈́̀͗͐͊̊̒̃̔̑̈̓̆̏͋̅͂̏̿̊́̈́̌̑̍̆̊̂͐̉͂͛̃̃̾͋̃́̄̀̊͐͑̌͆͐͋̇͊̀͋̅͂̽͂̇͋̅͆͒̓̒̓́͂̔̇̀̽̊͋̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅa̷̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̛͖͇̳̻͚̫̠̮̩̝͇̹̻̦̭̬̭̹̟͓͈̪̭̪͓̲̦̞̤̠͇̪̟̩̯̞̳̜̣̬͔̯̻̱̣͓͔̟̥͓̻͖̞͍͇̜̗͔̝͔̫͉͚̜͚̺̱̞̫̻̥̮̹̼͓̻͈̠̪̯̭̩̻̦̮̣̻̪̣͖̥͈̳͖͓̟̙͖̪̦͈̙̺̬̰͚͓̰̬͔̰̠͉͈̹̹̰͉̫̭̩͚͉̝̼̦̥̻͍̫̱̙̜̤̲͍̤̟͔͙͓͕̰͕̫̙̣̯̘̻̼͎̝̟̤̻͓͈̙̻̹̯̘̗͕̯͖̟̰̙̬̼͎̹̪̼͕͈̹̥̘̼͎̲͉̥̩̞͉͖̪̪̞͙̥̰͈̲͈̰̻͚̝͈̜̯͇̰͈͎̘̓̈́̄͑͆̏͛̓̆̎̈́̍̐͊̒̽̈́̓̋̂̽̾̈͒̔̾́͒̀͂̇́̅̐̌̑̑̍̊̑̎̀̒͒̉̇̔́͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỷ̸̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̖̪͎̻̦͓̫̖͙̜̱͕̖̭͔͉͔̻̠͈̗̲̪͍̟̤̠̲̲̻͖͖͇̫̭̙͖̯̳̱̟̼̱̥̰̘̖̤̟̙̺̺̘̤̭̬̺͓̭̘̩͉͕̮̻͖͕͚̺̤̣̞̳̝̮̦̹̲̞̮͕̮̖̱̣̣̬͚͖̖͈̞͙͉̞͖̱̤̺̹̲̦̗͈̣̹̠͕̪̰̙̝̖͖̹̟̠̼̯͓͖͔̝͈̬̯̦̺͎͚̻̟͙̺̬̗̘͈̫̠͚͖͙͚̲͙̥̯̬̠̜̩̻͍̦̀̔̊́̈́͋̈́̓̀̅̎͒̎̓͛͑͆̓͑̎̒̊͋̓͌̀̋͋̊̈̓͂͂̀̑̄̒͗̈́̿̆́͐͌̀̑̋͛́̀́͂̏͛̑̋͒̂͊͌̈́̀̅̈́͋͌̀̓̽͌͑̾̎̅͒̂̍̏̊̈́̾̊͌̃͑̒́̒͂̅͌̊̐̎̊̿̂̈́́̒̈́̒̔̽́͒̄͂̉̂̾́̉͌͑͑̅͛̍̈̋̅͋̃̇̆̽̋͑͌́͐̾̔̌̌͋̐̿͂̔̂̀̈́̈́̈́̈́̄͂͊͗͋̄͆̾̊͋̃̄͌́̄̂̈̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅş̵̧̻͔͙͎̖̮͙͓̜̥̝̟͓͖̘̬̟̙̘̻̖̯̣̦̠̙̹̪̠̘̭̯̀̊̏͐͆̎̿̓̿̒̏͂̋̎̑̿̽͂̿̇̐͐́̾͋̎̃͒̎͗͒̒̏͌̑͆̈́̇͆̾̆̓̍̋̎́̎͐̇̍̏̾̐͗̑̑͛̌̀͋̉́̎̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝.̴̢̡̫͚̪̬̩͓͚̫̝̗͈̥͉̞̻͉̀̎̂̀̈́̿͒̐̾̈̇̓̊͋̂̓̃̑͌̀̎̿̔͆͗̓͊́̍͋̃̾͛̃̍̎̍̆͛̒̌̆͊̂̒̀̋̓̾͂̂̊̀́̌̍̀̓̑̇̂͛͆̓̍̔͐̈́̍̈̈́̏͌̀̈̆̿̉̓̍̌̄̐͛̋͒̒̈́̂̓̃̉̊͐̀̑̿̆̓́̂̅́̅̂̉̇̅͛̐̔͆̈̅͂̊͌̾̿̏͋̅̾̊̊̈͗̇̏͛̾̾͋̈̎̿͑̌̾͛́̿̇̀̌̍̈́͋̊̍̐̿̒͊̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̺͔͍̠̻̮̳͖̭͓͇͉̼͓̤̙̥͓͚̺̘͚̳̻͍̠̦̻̳͓̯͍͎̘̜̼͚̺̖̭̥̫̩͚̫͖̭̣͚̗͎̥̲̫̤͉̰̼͔͈̩͕̼̺̣̮̗̙̮͖̞̞̙̱̙̫̖̘̠̼͙̖̹̪̤̩̩̘̬͔͙̟̺͕̼̯̹͉̫̦̖͎̘̰͕̠̦͍̰̞̜̭̪̫̺̫͎̗̺̹̗͂̃̋̉̾̊͐̀͊̃̉͗̾̎̈́̓̀̊̉̈́̐͌͑͌̓̑̌̀̅͆́͂̂̍͋̊̆̋̾̑́̈́̅̔̿̄̈́͌̀̐̑̽̑͒́͂̇͊̉̈́̀̔̏͌̔̊̆̀͒̐̑͑͂͆͊̃͐̌̓̒̑̇́̒͊́̓̈́́̂͌͊̽̋̓̀͛͊͌͗̿̐͆̈̒̽͊̆̒̔͆̏̏̃̎̐̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̧̨̨̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̜͚͖̫̤̫̩̪̞͉͈̫̠̣̻͎̼͕̼͍͓̥͖̻͖͖̟̭̬̙̦̖̙͕̖͓̤͇̜̙͇͎̦̟̥͔͈̬̯̭̰̩̫̪̥̱̙̮͇̩͈̣͓͎̩̱͕̬̻͖̰̣͍̲̫̺̞̰̱̻̱̖̥͔̝̟̺̲̖͈̣̟͔̮̮̺̩̬̺͚̻̻͓̟͍̼͓̙̩̫̲͔͚̯̣͓̮͉͖̪̥̜̮̮̹̤͖͔̰̘̖̦̯͔̘̬̗̣͔͉͚̱̳̞̺̺̬̝̠̻̤̯͚̮̤̹̪̱̻̟́͌̐̏̂͌̊̔͑́̍̾̓̑̊͋̀̒̽̽̈́́̏̈́̈́͂͌̇̄̽̑́̌̄̾̀̔̀̐̍́̃͛̑͌͂̈́̐͂̇̿́̈́̓͗̓̆͆͋́͊̓̌̉̐̿̓̍́̿͐̒̌̊͑͒̾̉̃͊͊̽̊̊̈́̊̂͊̃̏̎̑͌̌̑̈̋̃̓̋͂̇̅̎͆͛̃̂̊̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ  
̵̡̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̲͕̥̪̲̦̟̘̲͖̝̼̼̫̤̙̬̭̙̜͈̬͉̣̼̲̞̭̤̗͚̳͖̗̲͓͙̦̺̪̦̝̼͚͖͖̲̳̦̪̝̬̮̫̪͉̙͚̪̯͓̝̩̲̯͓͓̪̣͉̠̻̼̝̻̬̱͎͓̮̲̯̱̝͈͓̳̻̱͚͇͕̪͓̫͚̤͓̀͂̆̾̀̍̄̔̾̇̄̋̃͊̎͆͗̈́̌̍͒̊͋̇̏̅̈͋̿͌́̄̓͑̋̎̂̾͌̿̊̾͗̒̐̊͒͛͂̑̎͐̈́͗̊̀̈̍́͒̾͂͐͌̔͛̇͗̆͆̈́̐̉͆̾̾̓̈͊͂̀̃̽̈́̒̉̒̊͂̒̆̽̊̐̆̍̉͋́̈̆͛̊͑͌̈́̌͆̈́̒͒̀̿̉̎̈́̃͛̈́͆̔̔͒̌̒̾̒̑̍̈́̂̅̄̌͌̒̈̍̄̍̈́̒̀̉̓͆̿̃̔̔̒̄̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅḮ̷̡̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̲̲̞̰̜̯̱͓̘̰̺̹̠͖̼̭̻̜̭̱͙̳̪̹͕̼̥̤̩̳̦̱͔̝̼̹͈̞̱̠̮̜̩̺͍̹̜͈̞͈̞̺͉̟͈̪̤͎̖̭̤͙̳͙͎̤̳͔̖͓̲̳̰͔̮͚͕̜̣̟͚̥̠͖͚̮̹̹͙̬̯͇̭͚͈͉̱̻̹̪̙̹͙͍͔̞͉̹̲͙͚͈̤͉̻͈̻̥̘͖̠̹͕̲̦̖̖̮̫̪̻̥͔̰̻̰̩̫̠̗̲̫̙̥̝̹̰͖̭̥̩̠͍̲͎̻̦̥͇̣͖͉̩͚̭̩͖̠̺̹͖͕̲̠̝̰̥͙̪͓̞͇͓͔͍͖̝͈̥̬̼̹̗̰̠͓͉̪̻̖͖̬̬̭̻͈͕̹͉͕͖̻̞͖̫̺̗̰͓̫̜̻͍̱̩̭̘̤̪̫̩̦͔̭̹̟͔̣̱͓͇͚̣̲̳̺͔̟̹̼̜͕̞̩̦̤̬̦̰͐̀̃͆͑͆̃̀̊̆̑͂̉̇̈͂̈́̇͗̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛͓̀́̑͂̿̎̾̀̈́̌̾̌̒̎̐́̈́͒̀̈͗́̈̇͋̋̾̈́̂̽̈́̇̊̇̈́͆̀͂̈́̈̈́͗͊͛̀̒̈͌̈́̋̊̾̿̇̓̋̑͋́̅̐͂̊͐͗̓̎̋͛̆̐̃̈́̀͋͒͗̒̑͑̇̆̈̌̈́͂̋͐̇̀̐́̀̍̾̅͑̑̓̆̈́̂̃̏̏̈́̑̂̓͆̈́̈̑̉̆̋̑̂͊̎̐͊̓̎́̈́̓̊̑̋̈̍͆̽̈̒̌̈́̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠d̴̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̦̫̖̜̗̭̯̤̣̘͈̰̹̘͕̖͎̳̰̼͉̙̖̣̪͎̺͈͖̝̲͚̮̪̲̝͓͔̹̣̟̳͖͚̼̩̩̥͖̙͖̰̝̯̳̟̜̮̲̙̜̪̳̟̩̱͇̼̜͚͖̫̯̭̫̰͇͎̰̞̺̬̠̪̜͔̰̣̫͙͖̠̀͗͆͊̓̇̀͋͆̽̈́̌͊̊́͊͑̀̈́͌̋̈̓̃̽̈́̌̃̈́̄̿̏̇̐͂̓͛͂̽̊͐̐͂͂̆̈́͊̂̆̂̈́̇̋̔̿͆͑̃̿͋͆̾̾̋͗̾̆̋̀͛̓͒̆̒̓̆̏̉͛̒̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅơ̵̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̜̤̭̞̹̹̯̫̤̫̮̝͙̖̪͚̰͎͖͇̻̟͔̤̠̩̝̮̺͓̺̠̲̯̞̩̦͔̹̰̯̱͉̦̗͙͇̙̞͍̰̙͚̪̬̳͕̫̗̞̲͇̲̠͎͎̤͔̬͉͈̤̻͍̠͇̰̭̻̺͇͓̺̹̫̯̳̫̠̩̜̰͇̱͈̙̣͔͍̯̥̩͓͈͓͚͔͓̟̰̲̠̥͓̩͉̩̻̤̫͔͖̱̠̯̱̠̜͉̮̜̞͈̜̬͖̖̙̯̣̞͍̮͕̲̪̣̖̖͈̼̘͕̯̪̼̫͚͖̰̝̼̯̞͙͙̳͚̖̥̫̥͇̼̞̗͎̫̹͕̫̗͕̤̦̙̬͍͔̻̳̺̼̜̘̪̹̼̗͚͍͕̩̰͍̺̫̭̜̪͔͈̰̰͕͍͖̬̺̭̹̗̻̖̻͖͕͔̝͍̎̈́̒̍̍͐̆̈́̀͌́̀̿̾̓̏̓̉̓̉̿̃̈͋̓̈́̏́̀̽͂̈́̍͊̋̋́͊̌̂̄̅̊̎̋̉̐̈́͂͗̐̌̽̈́̍̔̎͆̇̀̔̒̈͋̽́̄̋̿͆̐̐̓͊͒͛͑̒͑̽̅͊̓̈́̈͛̓͐̈́͗͑̊͐̐̋̾̔͊̄̂͗̒͆̅̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̻͕̙͍̤̱͓̟͈̫͈͎̮̲̮̠͔̗̰̗͇̟̹̲̝̗̙̼̱̜̪͇̠̗̲̜̫͎̥̯̮̺̠̞̗̫̻̟̖̖̩͈̥̝̞̹̖͈̮̳̯̰̣̬̤̫̭̝̠̮͍̗̥̻͙̞̤̯̜͈͈̲͇̞̲̹̭̲̪͙̻̣̠͖̰̳̼̟̞̭̦̪̣̯͇̖̼͚̥̺̭̩̲̥̬͖͇̳̹̭͖̭̩̜̠̯̱͍͖̟̗͈͓͓͉̭̬̮̪͈̠̭̪͍̝͓̙̣̝̘̪̮̩̖͓̭̘͕͙̞͎̼̼̬̦̙̹͎͔͙̠͔̲̙̳͇̟̙̭̮̻͉͍̪̼̪͔̺̜̤͚̩̖͇̖̠̪̯̘̼͓̖̖̤̗͓̺̯͙̹̮͈̩͍̹̦͚̯̫̹̺̺̖͕̤̹̭̮̫̭̐̌͋̒̀̀͑̔̓̎̏̿͆̓̄̓̋́̉̈́́̄̆́̈͌̌́̀̀̑͒͑͂͑̒͒͊̌͋̈́͋̍̽͂̐͒͊́̈́̓́͊͋͌͛͒͐̀͊̈́̿͊͐̌̌̋̀͛̀̇̽̂̓̿̍̇͛̄̈́̅̈́̋̆̈́́̿͑̾̈́̄͋̔̊̑̽̍̓́͛̓̂͋̈̄͋̓̑͋̓̃́̽̊̐̔́̋̑͂̽̓͒̅̎̋̿͑͒̆͊̃͋̈̏́̒̃̓͌̌̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͔̘̫̥̭̮̦̝̲̰͉̫̘̙͉̦̼̥̪̼͖̞͈̗̫͚̞̫͇̮̺̻̼͓̮̹̮̤̩̤̖̼̹̲͎͖̪̘̰͔͇̗͕͎̱̞̬̙̣̘̣͉̹̣̺̱͓̞̗̭̖̫͖̮̟̯̝̩̲͉̻͈̫̺̙̯̣̩̝̺̫̹̼̣͖̲̯̦̝̞͇̘̮̫̫͓͖̦̘͉̣̥̻̖̣̝̬̯̻̯̹͔̤͚͔͉̗̮͖̮̮͙͈͍̹̗̙͎̳̥͈̼͎̜̘͕͓̖͎̘͖͓̪̟̟̼̱̱̼̜̖͎̯̤͎͙̘͎͉̼͚͇͈̳͕̰̺̣̼͙̬̻̬̰͖̟̖̪̖͎̝̹̻̳͖̳̱̳̺̝̦̫͕̝̖̰̺̩͙̹͇̘̭̭̦̯̗͉̯̖̲̰̻̼̻͕͖̭̳̲̤̰̫̮̖̟̜̙̗̰̩̬͉̺̙̜̗͙̪̙̩̯̝̟̻̯̞̣̣̠̊́̋̌̈́͂͂͊͆̐̅͂̈́̀̿̂̑̓̽͐̉͂͗̍̾̅̈́͆̓͒̿̈̇͊̊̂̓̾͋̿̌̆́͒͛̀̈̈́̽̓̍͑͆̉͂̋̎́̊͆̉͌̋̋̎̋̅̌͂́̆̇̄̑̊̈́̊́͆̐͗́͌̈̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̩̺̣̹̭̦̖̲͔̫͙̭̟͇̜̱͕̺̥̪̗͈̝̙͇͇̪̗͖̊̈́̽͐͋̈́͂̓̆͐̒́̂̾̍̀͊̓̓͗͊̋̃͒͂̈́̀͑̍͐̊͐͛͐͂́͛̇̾̄͛̉͋͒̒̆͐̃͊͌̽̾̆̂̏̎́̇́̎̃͛̄̃̄͂̉͋̐̍̓͆̔̓͂́̂̈́̇͒͆̈́̅́̿́͂̽̾̾̍̋̿̏̊̋̍̽̎̆̑̓͗͂̀̊̃̆̈̋̇̂̀͂̊͗̏̎̆̋͑̋̓̈́̓̽̒̏̆̄̓͒͌͛͆͊̍̀̓̇̋̀̇͌̄͑͒͌̍͑̐̽͒̋̀̄̓̑̋͊̆͌̈̈́́͋͂̔̐̈́͋͆̑̈̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̴̡̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̟̘̻̣̥̰̰̦̭͇͓̣̭̘̲̯̺̠̻̯̳̺̟͓̬͓͙̗̲͖̦͖͚͖̦̦̠͇͖̻̖̝̗͍̼͓̭̘̮̞̰̳͍̘̝̳̪̼̙̳̥͙̤̣̝̮͓͈͚̮̗̟͖͎͔̭̣͕͈̙̲̻͔͍̦͖͙͕̱͇̰̗̩̪̫̣͎͈͙̻̻̞̼̝̮̩̩̫̯͔̟̱͓͍͎̙̥̙͍̰̝͙̙̲̝͎̘̺̲̗̫̆̂̑̋̓̿̏̈́̃̍͌͛͊̃̋͐͐̈̆̋̎͂̑̐̆̉̊͗̆̿̒͑̎͊̂͒͂̄͑̒͌͗͌̀̆̽̿̿̈̐̀́͑̀͋̀̆̅̑͒͗̀̅̂̊̾̆͛̍͂͌̀̂̈́̈́̋̀̉̽̎̊̂͋̽̎̽͂̔̀̎͋͊̌̿͆͐̌̾̎̉͌͐̒͌͋̉̾͋̂̃̋̃̐̈͋̑͊̑̓̀̉̐̆̾͂̊̐͐̊͗̒̎̈́͐̈̂͛͊̽́́̓̏̒̓̏̍̅̾̾͆̉͌̿͌͒̅̅̎͋͒̀͂͛̓̓̂̃̏́̿̀̓̔̄͗͑͌̓́̀̍͆͌͂̇͊͐̾̎́̊̑̈̎̆̅̓̎̀̈́̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅķ̴̨̢̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̛̣͙͙̘͍̘̩͍̻̝̖̦̫̮̰̹̞̣̝͕͙̘̤̲̹̭̦̝̜͇̫̠͓̻̣̻̜͕̻̞̟͎͖͎͎̝̱̯̲̫͎̦̤͔̺̩̮͓̝̹̳̙̩͍̫̟̘͇̯̥̠̯̱̳̣̥̭̠̦̙̳͚̮͎̹̼̹̜̭̝̭͓̯̦͉̣̝̣̰͓͎̜̫̬͕̞̮̠̲̜͓̝͙̹̭̟̫͕͖̙̹͍̬͈̦̖͉̱̹͉̞̤̖͙̿̏͒̇͊̔̈́͛͌̑̌̒͛̄̄̉̑̏͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅṇ̴̢̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̨̡̛̰̖̳͓̟̥̟̩̲͙͇̞̜̳̻͍̮͇̲̼̫̮̭͔͕̩̩͎̼̖̙͖̱̝̝̘͈̩̞̘͍̲̺͓̩͙͖̝̪͙̫̮͙̱͕̺̲͔̟̲̫͔͔͔̬̗͍͈̪̻̤̼͇̳̪̰̭̼̤̯̮͓̞̺̝͈͎̻̻͖͇̘̹̖͔̹͍̖̬̼̱̪̗͓̙̮̙̰̦̗̘̟̞̠͍̱̺͚͙͙͍͕̞̤̬͇̦̰̲̼̮̹̱̮̮͔̻͙̭̥̻̱͔̯̱̺͇͍̺̝̟̟̪͈̩͙̼̞̫̬̭̻͓̝̻̜͉̜̘̰̘̬̤͙̯̥͈̭̖͍͕͇̣̗̫͚̖̞̣̯̠̲̦̱̲͙͍͎̙̹̜̖̙̞̠͉̃͋̍̽̐̀̽̊͋̈́̏̈́̑̃̊̑̑̎̒̃͗͗́̏͂̒͌̌̌́͐̆͛̀͑͒̀͌̉̈́̔̃̉̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅo̴̧̨̢̢̢̧̮̳̗̠̝̳͔̪̹̬͚̙̘̼̻̺̘̫͔̘͔̤͓͖̤̼̠̩͎̹̼̮̺̬̟̗̙̼͎͎͔͙̭̦̣̣͚͍̘̥͔͔̼̼̣̫̩̫̹͎̻̘̹͍̖͔̪͔̩̦̝͚͉̤͎͈̞̟̗̻͖̥̽̑̽̀̌̑̈́̃̎͛̉̇̌̄̀̄̾͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅŵ̸̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̗̩̞̯̥̳̪̺͚͍̣̫͙̦̭̮̭͚̭͈͙̥̦̼̭̝̦̯̘̭̺̳̪̺̻͔͙̩̬̱̜͚̦̗̙͙̟̝̟̠̦̟̥̲͍͍͈͕̬̻̘̝̝̲̞̙̗̹̱͓̘̟͍͉̹̫͍̠̞̠͍̫̰̞͚̗̘͎͇͉̝͓͚̜͔̥̫͕̠͖̲̘͖̯̠͕͖͎̹̟̰̗̝̪̹̳̞͙͍̫̹̭͓̥̖͓̭͚̩̺̫̱͇̜̰͎̑̾͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̺̱̩̰͉̜͍̤͖̖͎͓͇͔̥̗͇̘͙͚͚̱̩̰͖̲͚̠̞͉̤̦̦͓̱̫̙͉̯̺̳̟̖͚̺̩̜͈̖͕̫̣̣͕̙͇̬̫͔͖̹͍̫̬͓̳̭̘̺͇̰̺̜̺̮̬͙̖̮̱̩̲̰̻̠͓̳̹͓͍̖͍̤̖̦̪͖̼̘̝͇̺͍͇̻̥̟͉͓̳͔̗̣̞̭͎̱̱̺̳̪̬̙̘͎͇͍͙̯̳̯̗̺̱̙̬̩͕̣̲͎̭̹̥͚͈͉̼͖̞͉̦̠̺̳̝̬̜͍͙̙̲͉̮̟̥̟̤͉̘̗̬̥͖̤͖͇͓̰͖͕̹̖̩͍̱̭̣̺̻̭̼͎̹̻̝͉͓̰̳̗̦̭̼͓̞͋̅̒͗͒̊̃͑̏͂͗́̊̆̀̈́͒̀͗͑̐́̇͂̇̉̋̑̎̉̌̔͗̄̅̏̅̎̈́͂̓̅͋͂̀̌̄̇̌̓̌̆͂͋͛̆̍̆̒̽̽͋̓̀̉̎͒̇̉̀̑̍̿̓̓̾̈́͛͊̎̇̅̂̾̋̿̇̍̽͂̽́̈́́̅̊̈́̌̈́́͛̊̀̿̋̄̋͑͐̀̈́̓̈͆͂̐̎̔̆͐̉͋͗̍͒̾͋̉̏̓̇͌̂́̊͗͊͋̊̐̾̊̌͂̅̓̓̈́̎͋̽͐̾͛̑̿̈́̔͛̇̿̂̎̀͌̓́̃̿͆̀͂͋̄̉̿̌̀̏̓͂̊̽͛͛̐̈͊̇̄̒͆̓̍̉͂̄̐̀̑̃͆͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅŵ̸̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̪͕͔̠̗̳̬̗͇͔͖̲͇̗͖͕̰̹͙͈̫̯͈͍̳̞̤̯̻̪͕̰̭̻̙̮̞͔͍̟̤͖̺̻̙̩̮̰͎͔͖̩̱̝̱͖͎̱̼͎̘̯̥̦̭̰̩͓͉̹̙̯̲͙̘̹̼͉͑̈́̆͌̊̾̔̋̑̍̿̑̇̂̇̍̈̅͊̂̉̂͗͑̊͑̾̈̅̅̎̏̔͐̾͗̒̆̔̆̀̉̀͐̇͐̎̓̐̃̔́̏̀̈́̀̈̓͌́̎͋̇̀́̄̓͌̍̉̏͊̈́̊͌̉̉̆̾̊̽̎̀͑̔̈́̿̈̀̽̔͐̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̥̬̯͙̲͙̻̬̖̦͔̖͉̙̹̳͚͚̯̖̪͕̺̭̤̬̪͍̱̪̮̥̬̗̼̭͎̫̭̗̼̟̣͕̱͎͚̙̪̣̱̝̖̰͕̲̹͉̮̱͓̠̫̼̙̳͓͉̗̰̥̭̲̯̝̤̩̩͇̤͈̪̱͇̻̥̞̭̘̞̹͕̱͇̩̫̜͉͇͍̝͉̭̹̳̯͉̝͓̣̬̹̱̙̻̝͉̭͙͙̳̪͖̮̺̯͎͍̱̥̱̩̤̲̘͎̳̗̼̞͓̆̅͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅá̸̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̭̫͙͖̱̲̰̝̱̠̙͕̖̘̰͔̲͙̮͎͇̼̱͔̲̖͇͉͔̟̬̥̙̗͈͙̱͎͕͚̗̱̘̲͉̪̥̖̻̬͓̪̱̺̼͕̳̻̞͚̫̗̳͕͖͚̠̯̟͎̻͍̜͓̙̤̟̣̬̫͇̲̲̣̺͎͙̹͕͓̠͈̦̱̻̣̬̙̣̲̭̭̮̺̺͔̪̖͉̺͒̀̋̎͆̂̂̑̽̆̾̓̒̂͑̈́̓̑̅̓͛̌̀͗̑̊̃͗̾͑̇̀̍̅͗̏̓̓͐͊̓̅̈̌̅̈́͑͊͂̂͛̅̿̋̍̓̄̉̉̋́́̄̋̿̎͋̌̓̏̀̇̋͌̽̉̀̑̆̽̊̿́̑́̈́̊̎͆̂̽͒̍̒͌͑͊̄͋̃̔̾͗̐͒̽̔̃̉̈̈́͑̂̒̌̐̂̊̒͌͂͆̊̍́̀̓̂̊͋̈̅̿̾͋̐̀̓͋̊͂̆̈́͛̽͑̓̓̑̐̈́̆̑̎̊̎͛͑͂̎̋̎̌͐̓͐͛̉̌͑̾̃͗̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅt̵̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̛͕̘̼̹̹̳͓̱͕̝͔̝̥̻͕̫̳̮̺̭͙̥͙̥̤͖̬̤̦̣͙̰̥̲̜̟͈̻͇̥̖͍̙̫͎͚͖̜̭͕̮̯̟͙̺̦͕̜͍̱̹͖̭̹̖̮̼͙̠̼̝̗͖̙̑̋̂͑͂̇̽̑̊̐̌̓́́͌͂̎̈́̊͌̀̍̾̏̋̔̐̊͗̾͋̃̐͒͌͐̑̐̉͆͂́̉̈́̒̔̑̊͛̄͛̐͋̊͗̿͑́̏̿̈́̉̌́͒̊͊̇͐̿̆̍̑̈̀́͆͌̾͆̆̈́̅̃͌͒̉̍͂̎̒͒̈̅̽̉́̇̃̈̓͊̌͑͐̐̿̔́̇̅̾͌͌̌̊̒̏͒͑̌̒̒͗̄͆̎̆̈́̊̀͑̃͒͂͛̇̾̐͗͂̓̇̈̀̀͗̈́̅͆̀̒̊̿̈́͗͌̀̔̔̆͐̋̀̌̒͂̊̽͑̓̏͊̓͂̃̏̏̈́͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̬͎̣̦̖̜̝̣̖̯̝̹͖͕͓̠͕͉̩̬̹̗͍̹̣̱̞̼͎̖͈͖̪̱̩̖̭͇̤̫̲̗̫̬̣̫̯̳͇͉̰̪̗̻̪̻̻͕͖͉̺̫̞͕̹̫̲͚̱̖͚͉̬̦͖̲̜̮͍̘͔͔̟̰̻͉̠̖͓̳̼̲̳͓̙̙̳̳̫̲̱̻̯͎̺̭̝̩̰̦͍͔̯̲̣̖̼̪̦̞͔̤̼̻̱̺̠͚̯͓̩̰̞̦̮̮̰̦̖̮̠̹̞͈͈̳̲̣̗̳̞̲͙̬̖͇͕̮̦̦̖͖̞͇̬͍͚̩̹̘̠͎̬̝̪̤̤̮̰͚͙̼̦̹̭͉̦͕̼̘̼̯̣̙͈̥̪̝̥͎̝͈̤̺̩̺͖̻̼̣̺̫̯̗͓̻͙̦͙͉̹̭̜̗̜̣͙̮̫̩̻̗͇̰̮̬͔͉̳̼̰͖̘̲̙͖̞͈̙͙͕͎͓̗̪̳͎͇̂̆́̾͑̍̌̀̍̏͐̂̀̊̈́͑͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̢̯̭͙̫̥͔͔͔̰̭͎͎̮͕̪͔̩̟̝͚̘͔̰̗̭̼̟̱̰̯̱̼̣̞̦̞̦͕̹͔͎̩̰͔̰͍̭͉͔̩̺̺̝͎̦͓͇̦͕̟̘̫̹̦̬̝͉̫̦̘̣̙̼͙͖̳̫̩̳̥̘̮̥̫͍͖̗͇̜̜̫̖̼̰̞̤̦͓̙̙͈̣̟̺͕͎̗̬̳̟̺͕̳̙̜̜̲̼̬͚̳̪̺̣̜͙͍̞̤̪͉̖̹̺̖̠̺̘̯͖̗͔̪̜̙̩̪̰̩̪̰̞͇̠̥̯̗̹͕͙̱͍̤̠̙̯̻͈̤͎̥̥̤̦͚͎̝͔͙͓̬̝͖͍̗̙̮̞̭̤̟͙͕̲̖̳̜͈̝̙̥̻͖͍̭̮͎̮̱̺̞͙̼̘̗̻̺͚̣͚̝̳̟͚̹̲̜̠̭͉̞͍̗͕̹͖̗̱̖̗͔̒̏̈́̐̏̿͌̈̋̑́͒̀̈́͑͊̽̎̎̈͆̎͊͑̓̓͋̈́́́̇̊͑͊̈́̉͊͐͑̔̈́̈̑̇̔͛͊͗͗̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḧ̸̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̛͖̼͍̗̱̫͔̟͖̖̘͎͍̹̰͙̞̝͎̣̟̤͔̠͔̮̻̬̻̻̠͍̜̮͇̣̭̠̘̥̣̹͍̗̻̠̬̝̩͕̭̯̥̦̰̰͇̝̖̦̤͎̪̥͕̤̫̪̤͍͔̮̥̬̱̪̬͖̙͉̭̻͉̦͇̭̩̝͎͍̥̻̠̙͕͎͔͎̥̦̪͕̤̱̩̠̞̤̼͈̭͎͇̭̣͙̞̙̫̫̭̤̭̥̦̞̟͖̹͉̻̩͔̫̳̖͉̩̟̗̣̮͙̬̜̜̩͍͓̬̤̣͈̹̜̞̫̟̳͉͈̲̞͕̺̘̥͎̦̺̖͍͎̞̘͉̩̱̱̳͍̗͔̭̟̫͖͕̠͉̺̩̥̝̮̤͙͚̼̬͚̣̪͂͆́̒͛́̿͋̅̉̍͋̉͐̅̉͗̿͋̀͐̌͛̒̄̌͗͌̆̓̾͗̋́͛̈́̈̓͛̄̾̉́̀̈͂͋̎͑̑̍̊̍̌̿̏̽̊̒̾̽̓́͊̄̆̍̀͌̍̿͌̐͐́̋͑̆͛̽͒̾̌̇̔͊̑͊̔́̀̈́͆́̃̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̧̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̳͙͍̭̯̘̗̭̝̙̯̞̭̭̙̣̜̘͈̺̺͍̲̥̟̦̟̦̦̣̟̙̗̫̤̩̪͔̫̥̖͕̘̘͓͎̜̯͙̣͚̮̞̟̥̣͖̜̺̬̝̦̗̣̟̳̤͍̮̺̮̥̜̣̼̻͎̻̻̰̞͇̺̦̯̫̦̼̹͕̱̼͎̙͔̤͙̪̹̀͆̏̅͌͂̾͐́̈̎̆͂̾̑̑̓͊͗͒͋̃̌̿̃̇̍̍̔͆͑̽̅̀͋̀̆͆́̑̓̆͂̍̄͛͆̈͗̈̉̓̆́͊̓͐̔͆̎͆͌͂́̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅý̶̨̨̨̡̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̡̡̧͓̥̳̙͕̥̥͈̟͓̲̹̭̭̩͍̥͚̱̗̥̼̦͉͔̜̰͙̟͍̜̱̤̳̫̜̮͖͖̜̗͔̗͙̮͚̭͉͖̯̱̰̼͇̼̟̩͕̖͓̻̣̹̖̹͎̳̠͎͔͚͎̗̖̲̻͔͎͉̝̭̫̥̞̬̰͙͇͍̦͕̮̱̰͙̞͚̳̟̰̠̺̣̜̪̱̥̥̺͍̟̣͚̙̹̣̬̘̜͉͇͖̼̮͚͖̞̗͎̣̖̪̗̹̹͉̮͚̗̙͙̳͍̥̺̤̥̣͎̮̜̮͇͓̭̬̥̰͉͇̠̹̖̻̰͎̜̘̪̦̤̜̣͎͚̮̣͓̺͖̭̜̭͈͖̦̜̼̝̟͙͕̥̹̘̗̼̱̠͎̞̙̤̥͙̝̩̟̦̮͎̬̟͚̟̮̥͚̞̗̐͑̂̊̑̌̎̐́̿͋̀̀̎͒̈́̈́̊͑́̈́́͂̾̓̈́͌̽̂̆͐̀̈́̑̎͌̓͐͆̂̿̓̉̅́̂͛͆̅̃͛̆̉͆͐̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̢̛̺̦̱̩̝̣͕̟̙̪͍͉͉̯̜̻̘̺̣̞̦̜͇̫̰̖̗̜͎̭͚͕͈̜̩̯͍̙̜̌͆̔̓̈̎̈́̊̈́͂̈́̄̽̈͌̇̿̃̾́̐̾̓̽͊̀̓͑͋̾̎͋̃̃̇̿̀͌̿̂̈͋̋͐̑̓͊̑͒̀͋̒̋̀̿̐̉̀̄̌͒̀͋̿̀̅͛̓̃̀̍̎̓͆̆̃͛͒͋̊̑̎͌̍͒̄͋͊̅̓̆̃̎̈́̈́͐̋̋̾͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ş̶̡̡̛̛͕̦̤̙̦̘̤͖̦̩̱̟̪̖͇̭̫̦̫̠̳̝̜͎̠̲͚͚͙̬̻͔̫̹̻̳̳͈͎̰̗̱̗͍̅͊͂̇͊̅̍͗̈́̈͗̂̒̉̋̇̈́̈͒͋͌̿̆̈́͊̂͐̂̔̏͌̅̀͛́͂͗̊̓̽͌͂̐͒̈́̌̇̑́̂́͆̾̓̀̋́̈́̾̊̃̈́̆̔͗̐̈́̓͛́̾͑́̄̽̇̌̊͑͒́̅̋̅̌́̀̄̈́́̓̑́̋̈́̌͒̒͌̀́̐̍̍̽̐̂͋̊̄̂̓͆̍͋͐̽̄̎̀͆̅̆͊͒̌̈́͊̄̋̔̋́̾͗̿̿́́̓̐́͛̈̾̓͑̎̏̓̑̔̃͋͊̈́̎̔̽͛̂̄̓͆̄͑̄͗̀̽̆͂̈̓͛̿̍́͊͛̃̒͂̋̎̊͊̋̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅá̶̧̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̹͓̙̭̘̬̠̻͍̹̙̤̳͇̦̺̠̻̦̙̮͓̠͎͓̳̜̥̪͓̰͕̪͓̖̺͙̤̻̲̘͍̰̹̺̗̘͇̩̫̞̰͚̥͎͖̘̤̯̯͓̤̱̗͈̻̪̮͚͔̰̱͔̩͕̜͙̦̝̦̮͙͉̺̯͖̱̗̳͙̣̟̠̭̗̰̭̪̱̳̱̩̺̥͉͈̣̺̯̙͔̦͚̲̭̬̣̪͈̼̠̫̫͖̟̖̞͍̥͈̲̠͙̱̝̤̪̖͇͓̣̣͓̮͎̰̗͇̻̝̠͉̦̫̣̥͍͎̹͉̬͇̺̭̖̠̪̭̙͎̥̯̮̰̣̤̖͈̯̦͕̺̯̥̫͎͓͔̭͇̬̲̼̣̤͇̮̟͎̯̳̼̪̗͔͇͚̭͇͌̑̓̾̃̔̌͂̇̓̓̌͂̑̎̒͑͒̓̏̑͆́̅̃́͑̑̑͋̾͗̔͌͐̾͌̐̓͆̈́̂͋̋͐͛̋̄̀̈́̏̾̇̋̏̍̊̿̀̋̑́͊̅̾̆̽̿́̈̊̊͂͌̇̿̈́̓̐̊̒͂́͒͂͌́́̑̇́̐̅̎̀̆̈́̅̂͆̐̅̈́̓̔́͆̅̿̀̉̔͂̒̀̀̍̓̂͒̄̂̅̏̿̀̿̋͑͛̽̈̽̀̒̀͒̄̀̃̀̈́̽͒̌̈́̓̋̃́͗̐́̎͗́͋̆̆́̅͌̐̓̐̅̉̆̈́̈́͑̉̐͆̒́̓̓̊͑̋̒̂̄̋̏̾͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỷ̵̧̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̼̠̩̹̳̙͔͕͖͈̣̙͖̹̺̭̻̺͖̖͎̣͙̮̫̮̳̼͚̣̘̩͙̗̥̗̱̳̯̞͍͉̳͚̘̥͓̜͖̗͔͕̮̯̲̞̝̣͎̺̺͓͈̹͖̪̱͖̙͕̹̗̜͕̺̞͕͎͎̫͔͍̪̣̠̪̖̙̳̘̪͎̻̘͖͙̗͙̞͇̞̝̱͇̲̞͉̹͉͓̹̹͚͓͙̻̌̈́̔́̆̌̃̊̊̀̎͂͌̆̿͑̈̿͂͗̾̋͌̐̏́̇͊͛̄͊̒͗͊͑͌̎̎̀́̊͑̀̓̄̾͋͛͐̇́̂̿͆͐́̃̈́̿͆̍̇̔̂̇̊̆́̆͑̾̌́́̑̍̆̇̑̿̏̎͊̎̊̎͋̎́͌̃͆̋̐̍̋̏̅̃̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̵̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̖̙͖̖͚̝͍͔̹̮̝̬̗̼̳͚̝̜̟̞̹̲̦̪̙̖̙̜͔̮͖̟͕̮̙̣͖̪͈̰͇̬̠̼̤͈̝̞͎̝͕̝̭̭͈͕̦̝̯̖͉͍͉̰̱͍͈̞̹̖͍͖͉̬̞̗͎͙̳͚̝̥̭͔͔͍̺̰̓̌̊̈́̐͐͆̐̈́̎͊̋͌̌̄̓̌̆̆̀̅̉́͋̓̒̐̍̉͛͌́͗̆̀͑̏̑̈͌̂͋̏̈̾̈́͒͛̊̉̓̀̃̌̅̎̈́̑̋̆̈́̂͆̈́͗̏͑̌̎̑̿͗̋̾͆͋̀́̀̊̇̓̀̉̒͆̂̆̾͂̊̿̇̂̈́̔͒̑͋͊̓͂͒̑̋̏̿́͑̍̀̍̋̎̏͑͛̊̀̈́͂̒̎̈̈́͗̾̊̿̀͐̋̆̅̽̅͊̈́̑̑͐̽͐͂̽̾̍̉̓̓͗̇́̏̽̀́́̾͐͂́̍̍̉̌͂̂̆͛͌́̒̽̃͛̀̿̊̇́̅̒̈̈́͐̃̆̏̂͌́̾̀̒̐͆̽͋͌̂̂̾̑͋̇͒́̀̏̈́̑͆̿̄̈́͛̃̿̓̅͋͆̅̿͑͛̐̍́͛͌́̊̅͌͐́͒̔͗̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̜͙̥̬͈̥̥̻̙̪̹̟̤͚̟̯̥̖̤̤̤͙͈̝̗͖͎̟̯͎̙̣͖͉̓́̎̇̆́̏ͅş̵̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̝̜̲͚̰͚̤̗̘̙͈͔̘̞̺̺̩̟̜̩̬̹̜̬͈̗̝͔̥̬̟͈͉͕͕̟̙̘͙͈͖͚͙͎͙̳͈͔͎͉̰͈͈̠͔̤͖̫̟͉̰̦͖͈̳͙̩̗̪̼͇̹͚̲̥̳͍̬͈̙͎̭̯̦̘̙̻̗̠͕̩͖͍̹̗͓͎̱̺̤̟̺͉̱̯̘̣̭̱̩̙̳̲͙̼̝̹̖̱͓̙͈͇̺͕̖̞̲̠͔̝̖̫͈͓̙̠̰͚̻̘͓͙͖̹̤͇̲̱̥͇̫͇̦̝̤̭̙̱̯͓̠̻̦͔̺̠̖̼̪̩͎͇̫̹̞͕̦̰̩̯͙͈̰̜̯͎̬̯̝̙̜̱͇͕̣͕̝͚̹̳̜̰̠̩̱̦̩̲̹͂͒̄͛́̂́͆̈́͑̀͒̓̊̀̿̊͗̌͛̓̄̔͆̏͋̊͆͌̌͌̂̂̇̈́͐̈̃̃͂̀̃͗̆̄͂̿̐͂̔̈́͑͗̀̈̃͌̎̆̊̇̑̌̊̓́͒́͒̐͒͋̃͛̊̽̾̇̿̏͋͆́͗͒͂̒̆̀̒͊̆̎͌̓̈́̿̀̑̏͛͆̌͑̌̓͊̍͐̃̿̌́̽͊̆̇̀͐̍͊̿̌̿̀̋͛͐̇̓̽̾͒̈́̓͐̓̏̀̾͑̍̓̈́̈́̅̉̓͗̎̉̊͂͋̋̋̀͑̅͒̂̓̔͐̊͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̠͉̣̩̯͕̳̺̱̻̥̟͙͇͓̜̰̼̠̥̭̰͎̞͙̹̙̝̳̤͉̥̭̺̙̦̱̮̪̟̩̥̻͚̪̱̲̟̪̱̩̙͈̣͍̘̟̻̺̲̰̻̠̫̼͇̜̫͉͕̠͔̺̣͍͔͎͙̘̬̖͚͇̳̥̻͕̖̯̞̯͉̝͍͇͇̺̠̲̩̫̲͉͕̻̗̹̱̠̲̘̣͖͇͔̗̱̗̪̻͈͙̣̣͈͉̮̟͎̠̳̲̯̼̠͔̰̟̠̳̲̺̩̼̙͖̦̘̲̥̳̤̯̜͕͇̗̱̗̯͇̣̙̫̜̫͔̞̘͖̺̱̥̗͇͙̮̹͉͔̖͍͔̹͖͚̹̫̞͕͙̿̎́̉͗̅̃̈́͐̿̄̀̈̒̀͊̋̈̐͂̏͋̐̊̈̑̿̀͐̍̃̾̒͆̃̔̋̽̀̈́͂̔́̏͌̓̃́͐̊̏͊̈́͒͑͊̄͊̅̋́͗̄̑̈͒́́̒͂̇̿͐̀͛͂͋̊̔̏͑̓̈̑̈́̓̓͆̉̍̉͌͂̃̃̈̃̽̂̿̀̇̾̓͒̆̀͌̓̉́́́͌̐͑̌̈̽̾̐̈́̑̍͌̿̌̔͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨͔̥͔̜͎͈͍̪̯̱̟̮̉̊͐͑̾̏͛̀̉͐̑͌͗̔̌̿̊͑̀̒̀́́͌́͌̌͐̿̀̈́͒̑͋͐̂́̄͐̿͑̊̐̅̋̃͛̆̈̍̽͗͂͆͑̇̽̅̊̊̑͛̎̀̓̑̑́͋͌̓̈́̆̿͂̋͛̀͌̈́̈́͌͛̒͐̀̌̏̄̔͑̊͛͛̃̉͛̾͌̉̆̿̒̐̽̈̂̀͂̈́̓͐̇̀̆̌̄̏̓̌͗͊͂̊̔͊͊͂͛̊͑̌͛̽̌́̓̉̐̍͂̍̎̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝Í̸̡̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛͓͉̲̤̺̯̳͙̪̭̻̼̭̙̩̰̼͈̮͔̣̪̟̫̤̖̯͉͉̰̰̱̰̩̱͈̼͎͍͖̘͎͚͖̞̮͇̙͍̰̹̲̻͍̟̻̣̣̘̫̪̣̜̯̪̬̤͍̩̥͎͕̥̣̣͓͙̲̥̞̻͙̖͚͕̞͖̺̲̮̟̋̈́̂͑͂̂͊̅́͆̽̒͑͊̎̆̀̉̉̔̎̔̽̀́͊́̍́̄̍̽̀̈͑͒͌̀̀͊̀̈́̏̐̋̾͒̆̒͑̌̿͑̂̎͌̓̈́͊̔̎̑͊͗̈́̾̍̄̉̆̈́̋͋͒̋̾̀̀͒̌̉́͐͆̔͋̒̒̾̐̓̓̂͗́̒̄͑̐͑̈́́̆̋̐̌̉̈́̆̏̄͋͂̇̅̏͆̊̽̾̽̊̊̎̀̈́̈́̈̇̇͆͛̀́̓̾̉̄̂̑̈́͒͗̂̀̍̒͛́̊́̀͐̽͐̂̂́̈̍́͐͂̎̿̇̄͒̄͌̄͒́͑̑͂͗̔̍̾͌̾̂͂̈́̅̎͗̃̀̄̃̉̃̊͆̐̌͒̈́̐̂̈̌̆͑̆̊̇͗͋̓̇̾̒͒̐͊͌̒̂̄̎̋̉͌̍̈̄̍͂̾͆̇́̐̂̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̹̺̙̟̲̻̭̟͖̦̩̝͇̳̥̤̼̖̟̺̘͖͖̯̮̜̩̝̱͙̥̟̭͙͕͍͖̯̯͔̗̪̻̗̦̜̖͙̖̰̖̹̼̻̱̠̲̮̝͙̗̲̰̺̲̜̦͎͈̙͈̹̤͍̻͈̣̞̗̪̗̰̭͉̤͖̳̗̝͍͈̯̫͕̥͔̖͓̫̪̗͙͕̗̭̮͙̙̤̳̝̤̮͎̪̗̖̫͚̥̦̻̹̺͈͕̰̝̖͉̳̟̦͖̯̹̝̱̹̲̙̤̹̻̝̠̱̘̯͉͍̬͓͚͕̱͙̪̣̗̥͈͉̖̭̗̬̻͎͓̲̦̥͍̗̗͂̆̔̀́̈͆̒͆̋̑͗̌̈́̔̉̈́́͆͆̒͒̋̇́̍̆͌͊̍̑́̐͐͊́͆̄̅̒̀͗̏͆͑̇̈́̌̋̎͗̓̐̅̓̄͂͋̋̅̆̔̽̓̆̌̐̎̑̃́̇͊͛̍̒̽͗̆̃̔̌͂̓̽̀̾̿̄̌̂̽͆̽̏͂͗̐̊̈́̀̈͛̔͋́͋͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̳͚̭̗̖̙̘̼̺̹̹̟͕̮͍̠̟̯̼͍̤̭̦̬̱͖͔͕̠̰͕̬̥͙̱̹̺̲͚̞̩̝̜͙̱͚͍͖̫̪̜͚̥͎̜̮͕̰̺͚̹̠̠̙͉̠̝̝̘̝̏̐̈́̏̎̏͑̊̒͑͐͛͒͑̎͒͑͆̃̍̌̿͆̔͂͊̋̑͐͊͆̈́͂̄̓̈̀̾̃̂̉̆̀̒͆̂̍͑̾̔̎̊͂̾̇̔̀̋̊́̋́̃̇͒̿̐̃̈́̋̈́̃̈́͛̑͗̈́͛͆̒͊̃̀͆͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅą̸̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̨̧̛̥̙̦̖̬̖̤̹̦̣̦̘͔̠̮͔̞͇̗̪͉̱̼̳͇̮̭͓̠̠̱͕̩̟̫̘̞̯͍̭̼̰̦̩̰̻̜̟̜͓̮̯̩͈̠̻͖̺̼͕̝͕̪͔̤̹̭͔̜̘̫̦̱̻̥̲̣̰̖͎͙̺̺̥̯̦͍̻̳͙̲̮̥̜̯̟̱̯̭̙̣͇̬̻͚̞̩̰̗͚̣̰̗̠̗͚̜̩̱̝̘̖̠̖̯͙̝͎̜͍͇̼̳̲͎̫͓̻̖͍̱̲̣̗͍̘̜̗̲̼͇̣̳̮̳̹͈͚̗̘͚͍̠̤̻̩̲̦̝̥̗̼̫͚̤̯̭̙̥̪͙͙̯̤͎͉̙̼̯̘͍͔͙̥̮̠̝̩̠͇̯̪̝̱̖̰̯͉̲̬̩̻̤̱͚̖͙̬̬̪̱͙̦͚̯͇̮͇̦͕̰͐͑͌̃̀͊̍͒̿̇̌̄͆́́̎͗͌̈́̑̂̉̃̿̂̒̒̅͋̽̆͆̆́̾̾̈̋̓̊̀̾̅̃͛̍̐̐̈́͂͆̓́̿͌̉͌̆̾͛̇͆͑͒̂̐̅̀̒͂̏̃̊̈́̆͊̍̐̔̊̏̈́̇̊̊̐̃̐̓̇̾͆͐̔̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẙ̵̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̛͍̻̞̳̼̼̰̝̫̗͖͈͚̯̜̫̹̻̣̥͉̙̭̦̰̞͈͍͔͎͕͍̲̤̼̦̪͙̬̹̞̻̮̥̱̰͙͔̞̣͕̙̹͔̭̰̹̥͍̬̘͙̦̦͔̯̺̼͉̞͔͉̥̤͇̲̩͇͎̦͎͇̭̱̼̩͍̣̟̺̙̖̜̘͍̲͇̙̜͇̞̗̲̬͚̞͕̖̳͎̫͔̼̣̩͔̲̗̠̲̬̝̻̜͙̣̰̗̺̲̘̟̦̞̖̱̣͖̜̱͎͍͉͖͎̭̱̻̞͇͉̙̲͕̜̪͈̣̣̬̱̱̳̺̳̦̼͎̱̤̹̻̫̺̬̦͎̟̘͓̝̮̯̭͚̲̞̤̹̣͕͉̺̥̻̲̼̫̺̩̯̹̗̺̭̺͕̪̝̼̳͙̼̰͈̥͔̻͕͖̱̗̜̫̲̪͉̰͖͓̟̱͉̘͕̤̻̰̯̈́̌́̂͛̀̑͆̆́͂̂̎̊̎͆͗̿̓̀̿̂̉̓̾͂̊̊̎̌͑̌́̄̀̌̒̇̅̎̇̔̈͊̔̃̓̿̑́̇̈̆͗̊̾̈́̈́͆̏̓̑́̅̓̊̅͊̿̅̑̈͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̨̡̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̛̤͍̤̼͎͖̰͙͈̭̺͍̞͈̯̤̫̺̰͕̱̘͖̗̝̤͚͓̤̲͇̳̺͉̠̳͖͚͉̝̠͎̥̬̟̱͍͙̜̯͎͚̝͉̘̰̹̝͖̙͇͎̟̣̮̫̹̭̮̰̝̙͇̥̳̜̰͎̫͍̻̥̬̝͈͕̲̲͍̳̦̲̯̮̙̪͈͔̫̥͍͕̱̘̹͙̖̻̱͓̮͓͓̞̣̺̟̞̥͕̯̳̺̙̯̜̪̫̣̰̱̟̪̤̻͙̮͙̼̹̼͍̪̺̩͕̠̯̪̟̟͖̫̹͙̩̥͎̞͚͓̩̬̣̣̣̲̲͈͚͔͚̫̞̝͉͓͉͎̦̣͓͎̹̘̖̫̣͚̰̜͖̮̱̼̙̥̩͓̥̭̺̥̹͕͚̪͈̩̗̰̭̥̫͚͎̣̪̦͎̰̩̝͕͓̥̘̹͔͔͒̏͛̇̐̄̈́͑̎͛͑̃͊̈́̋̓͑̀̒̓̄͌̒́̆̈̈̋̍̆̀͑͛̄̔̾̎̄̓͗̎̿̎̅͒̈́͊͑̇̏̆͐̅́̓͛͌̿̉͑͑̆̿̔̎̆̓́̄̔̿͛͒͐͌̈́̆͐͌̋͛̒͋̓̀̊͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̰͚̞̖̼̠̼̗̪̹̟̰̲̗͇͓̘̩̘̣̳̦͈͙̮̗͍̝͕͇̙̖̳̞̗̻̱̜̼͓̬̜̪̠̮̪̳̱͇̬͈̺̼͎̥͔̝̝̲̖̰̫̪̼̼̤̙̬̘̳͉̱̥̜͍͇͕͕̱̩̯͔͍͍̰̝̺͓̺̬̝̱̜͙͚̩͖̰͓̮͓̼̦̙͔͚̣͇̥͎̮̪͇̣̹̲͚͉͙̫̺͇̻͈̳̺͍̟̹̗̇̾̆̇̓́̌́̾̈́̀̂̊̊͐̃͑̀̐͒̍̌̏̀̉̍͛̀͒̈́͐̐̈́͆͌͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̡̢̻̞̭͇͙̙̟͈̣̯̝̗̘͔̙͎̙͕̝͕̭̖͙̜̱̙͈̰̮͙͙̭̥̍̑͂̾͌̍̄̂̏̊͐̈́̉͒̌̈̈̏̓̉̃͊̏̅̈́͋̀̓̌͒̽̈́́̄̀̍̂̋̑̓̿͐̊̆̈́͋̿̇̿̑̂͂̊͑̍̔͌̓̉͋̌̈́̅̾͐̍̃͐͋́͊͗̀́̈́̈̓̉͐͂͗̾̐͗̿̎́͆̾̑͂̈́͒̎̉͋̍̄̊͋̒́̀̇́̈́͆͐͂̃͗̋̈́̏͊̓̍͑͐͑̈̒̔̓͋͗̅̂̾̂́̋̂̐̽̓̄̋̔̀̔́͐̀̋̐͆͑̇̐̄̽̂͆̀̓̀̆̀̐͂͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅẀ̷̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̡͓̖͓̯̯̪̜͚̪̖̹̻̠̞͕̬̣̺͍͍͕͖͙̳̪̙͓̳͕͔̲͎̦̼̼̹͇̥̠̤̞͔̲̜̺̣̺͙͕͓͕̜̙͈̥̺̲̱̤̺̩͙̝̦̤̼̻̖̩̤͎̟̰̬͓͍͖̭̺̞̻̼̻͓͉̱̠̙͚̼͕̭̞̙̫̭̮̲̯̘̮̱̘͓̤̮̝͎̱̖͖̺̫̬͎̹̳̻̻̫̘̖̱͓̣̜̦̱̰̲̪̣̬̜̯̪̗̗̱̜͙͓̦̪̺̺̦͚̰͈͉̹͓̪̦͈̗̠̠͕̩̩̝̩̥̪͕̰̱̪͈̠̠͈̻͂͐̍͑̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̳̺̯̹̱̳͍̫̰̜̲̼̩̳̟̪̘̬̥̼̱͕͉̫͍̟̠̮͉̭̻͎͕͇̖͎̺̣͔̰͖̲̠̟͖̪̬͖̫̯̞̦̠̻̖̺͙͙̪̩̦̦͔̖̗̟̖̘̱̪͎͎͕̺̖͓̲͇̜̲̱̖̲̠͙̝̲̜͕͚̥̰͍̼̩̻̼̱͎̤̫͚͔̖̩͇͔̬͖͕͎̜̮͓͈̪̗̱̗̙̱͉̖̠͚̲̪̺͍̫͈̻̹͕͖̫̩͚̩̙̲̖̤͇͍̝̘͇̳͇̫͕̹̩̤̙̺̖͇̝̠̙͎̼̝̙͚̬̮̙͙̜̹̝̤̦͇̯͇͓̝̝̹̬̮͍͈̮͈̫̙̪̥͚͎̜̣̹͎͈̠̝͍̞̝̣̮̠͈͈̭̳̜̭͕̬̪̞̪͇̹̮̯̞̰͉̗͉̬͇̦́́̓̾̈́͗̎̋̈́̋͒̔̍̑͌͌̄̃̓̉̓̈́̌̽̀̈́̂̄͂̐̒̈́͊̔̃̂͛̌̔̃̎̒͐̊̓͋́̎̊̑̀̈̒̋̽̉̈̄̈́́̓́̀͊̒͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̶̡̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̰̬̟̦̞̪̰̰̲̳͓͈̦̣̣̻̻̩͎̙̹͈̳̜̳͈̼͚̞̺̤͎̭͈̻̳̬̬̪͍̮͍̜̠͙̮̱̦̼̳̠̝͚͔̗͇̩̟̒͛̔͋̄̌̀̋͐̒̎̔͛̐̌̍̔́̀͐̄̈̆͐̿̓̓̒̓̇̐̈́̐̉͆̆͛͒̑̓̇͒̑͐̀̈́̿̃̈́̅̈́̀͗̓͌̈̔͋̊̏͊͋̍̅͐̐̈́͐́̿͗̎̊͂̄̄̃͆͐̂̎̇͑͌̂͊̾̅̅͌̐͐̽͌͒̑̈̔̑͌͑͊̀̔̓̔̓̏͂̈͐́̍̍́͛͛̀̾͛̑̆͊̿̏͒̿̈́̎͑̀̑͂̀͑̒̽̍̑͂̆̾̒̀́͛͋́́́̇̇̂̋̊͆̈́̓̓́̃̓̿̀̇̒̿͂̊̃̅̾̒̎̃͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠t̸̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̙̣̪͎͍̩̯̻͚̻̮͕̦͓̞͙̞̲̮̮͓̦͓͓̣̘̹̜̖̳̳̝̲̤̩̖̗͙̹̮͉͙̭͖̻̺͓̱̦͕̝̘̞̦̞͕̳̰̹̤̜͉̙̥̹͖͔̗̞͔̳̤̪͙͚̣̱̤̺̮͚̱̰̬̦̖̖͙̥̥͉͈̠̤̞͖̞̪̹͙͖̝͙͖̞͈̞̜̺̮̦͈͕̩̺̪̝̱̖͍̫̬̦̥̻͔͈̩̞̲̗̺͎̦̩̟̮̼̟͖͉͉̗͔͇̭̭̦͎̹̣̟͔̳͚̰̗͙͚̭͈͔̖̬̜̭̹͍̖̝̣͇͎͎̝̖̠̬̠̙͇͔͎̹͙̜̫̪̲͎̲͎͇͔̞̼͈̠̜̼̦̦̘̺̽́͊̔̌̃̓̈̆̂̎̆̅̄̇́̈́̊́̆͊̆̃̓̄̔͋͒̽͐̂͋͂͌́̈́͊͛͐̀̉͊̉͛̉̔̒́̊͋̆̔͋́̐̃̀̇̾̊͆̀̓̏͋̋̽͌̅͛̿̏̏̅̇̾̇͌̒͐̀̍̊̾͛́̾͗́̐̃̋̆͒̎̉͆͌̀̂̀͛̐̒̿͒́̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ?̴̛̛̛̛̛̱̜̓͒͋͋͋́͑̏̈́͆́̿́̈́͌͑̍̆̄̂̐́́̐́̈́͗͊̂͛͐́̔̒́̔̎͒̄̈̏̀̽̆͐̔̊̎̓̓̒͗̿̊̔̊͒̏̌͛̂͌̿̓̏̈́̿͌͊͌̓͋̑̑̉͛̏̈͂̂̈́̀̊̀̐̋̊̇̋͒̅̉́́̃̽͒̊͐͊̀͌̀̈́̉̈́̂̀͐͗̽́̾̒̍̉͆̎̍̒̇̎̋̂͊̄̒̋͑̎́̆̋̎̏̓̌̈̈́͊̓̓͆̓̇́̅̐̿͂͛̂̉̍̿̋̎̽̓́̊͗̉̀̇͒͆̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̛͖͙̲̲̲̬̱̱̳̯̺͍͕̙̘͙̝̳̯̳̙͙̬͚̱̫͍̠̰̫̖̙̘̼͕̬̪͍̯̹͈̪͈͎̞̲̝͍͕̜͔͕̦̘̻̯͕̗͔̙͉̻̩͇̟̣͙͔̺̬̜̼͙̺̥̫͕̰̱̱̘̘͈̲͉͖͚̯̞͚̞̱̮̦͖̜͉͍͖̩̩͓̹̳̠͚͈̝̹̖͓̝̻̮̱̩̠̮͎̯̠͈̙͍͎͖̱̩͕̗̩̺͔͙͉̪̤͚͈̲̠̬͎̥͎̙̲̭͍͆̒̽̈́̀͌̏͂̆̈́̈̈̒̎̂̀̐̾̈́͛͗̔̌̄̊́̽̔́̑̈̉̊̊͑̓͒̅̽̈́͐̐͂́̋̔͆̎͗̔̾̈́͌̊̍̇͐̊̑́̓̈́̈́̍̏̅̉̀̂̒̈́̐͆̂́͆͌̄͌́̈́̌͋̋̆̇͛͊̐̈̂́͛́̑͑̽̈́̋̐̓͌͗̄̒͐́͐͐̑̽͒̃̔̾͐̒̃̓̓̊͂͂͆͗̈̾̏͊͗͐͋̍͂̈́̅͗̇̉͋̀̋̇͂͗̆͊̍͋̋́̽̅͌͂͌͛̀̓͒͑̃͊͋̽̇̐́̽́̓͑͂̉̋́̄̾̃͗̀̊̆̈́͌́̅̏͌̍͐͊̇͂̋̀͋̉̂͋͋̎̓͗̔͗̆͂̋͐̆͆͛̄̀̂̎͑̆̈͗̉̐͐́̆͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅW̷̧̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͍̗̘͙̹̩̟̜̭̯̻̤̳͍̹̫͕̠̰̰͖̣͖͎͇̬͔̠̩͍̰̼̱̙͙̺̱͈̝̘̮͍̝̹͎̠̱̣̜̬̺͕͍̼͍͈̤̱̺͕͈͍̼̼͙͙͎̣̯̜͖̭̯̳̝̭̜̲̟͈̫̳̞̺̹̟̮̝͍̯̲͔͈͙̤̬̳̼̻̜͇̠̦̻̳̲̬̩͉̘̫̗̪̥̰̥̘͎͖͍͇͓̟̟͚̦͎̻͚̱̯͓̯͕̫̙̞̦̞̝̱̹̣̟͓̹̝̰̫̥̙͉̖̮̯̲̣̺͖̥̫͓͖͖͍͑͆͛̋̅̈͒̔̈́͋̍̿̑̍̂̉̿͗̔̒͌̉̋͐̉̿̌̓̃̒̒̎͑͒́̌̇̉̾̃̑̏̔̉̌̏̈́̿̎̽́̌͑̓̌̔͋̆̏̉͋͐̆͂̅̿͆̏̅̉̄̃̑͌͒̔̋̓̆̌͐̇̂̅̓͌͊̓͊͂̇̒̍̅̎̌̔̐͆́͒̒͆̎́̒̐̂͑̐̊̒͂̿́̑̑͛̔͐́̈́̉͆͒̆́̆̒̓̽̋̊̌͂̒̅̓̔̄̀́̔͊͛̈́̏̅̀͗̽̊͛́͗́͂̃̇̈́͐̇̈̉̄̅̏͑̀̄͂͗̇̓̏̈́̌̓̄̓̃̈́̉̓̅͒̿͑͋̀͛́̐̎̋̄͛̆̐̾́̾̂͑̈͋̑̽̆̂͗͗̈́̿̾́̌̓̒͆̒̒̾̿̈́͗̃̌́̾̂͐́̈̌̏̌̈̈́͛͋̆̈́͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̨̨̡̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̗͎̘̟̳͔̜̙͎̞̳̝̖͇͓͍̥̗̺̰̣̹̮̱͎͓̜̫̳̞̩̪̳̱̤̣͙̠̠̭̼̰̼̳̤͉͙͎̳̥̺͖̙̬͕̻̣͚͇͎̮̘̲̝̗̞̜̰̳̦̫͍̫̙̹̺̻̙̟̪͖̟͍͎͎̯̮̪̦̻͚̘̳̻͔̮̪̖͍̣͙̤͍̞͈͔̞̞̣̹͖̯̗̳͉͉̞̪̙͈̮͚̩͔͇͚̟͚͇͉͎̭̼͕̫̦̠̯͈̣̙̮̮͇̼̳̲̺͎͖͔̹̻̻͎̞͙͍̜͈͍͎̲͙͇̺̱̻͓̱͓̭̩̪̰̝̝͖̜̲̞̬̱̝̮̹̝͖̟̩̰̙̩̙̣͉͓̟͚̝̩̹̙͉̩̟̭̗͚͈̠͇̟̯͍̹̜̝͓͉̙͈̺͎͈̹̜̮̪̯̼̙̮̘̭͕̟̻̪̩͕̜̩͇͕͎̯̝͖̬̰͖̗͕̫̬̦̥̳̭̿̽̿̈̀̉́̂̔̈̏̿̇̀̀͑̈́͌͗̍̾̐͊̈́͋̽̑̈́̒̃̈́̅́̇̋̄̒̈́͗͂̇̽͊́́̈́̃̾̏̔͂̀͒̊̿̈͋̄̔̎̏̃͗͆̐̈́͒͂̉͐̾͆̅̾͑͑̄̃͂̐͑̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̝̦̭̮̖̮̲͚͙̲̲̩̮͓̠͇̟̫̤̝̤̮̜̻̙̰͙̺͇̬̹̪͙̩̟̫̜̜̻̲͎͓͎͕̳͙̪̱̙͉̠̝̯͉̰̬͕̥̝̪̮̞͔̮͇̙͈̱̦̝͕̮̙̰̣̼̲̿̓͑̊͛̓́͛̽́͋̒̆͛̈̇̆̃̆̔͑̈́͂̀͌͆́̆̈́̌̍͗͊̓̐̐́̔̈́̓̽̂͌̍̽̄̑̈͐̈̏͒͊̈́̑̍͂̓͂̈́͆̎̀͑́̇̂̌́̂̀̈́̐́̅̓̌̋́͌̾͐͐̃̀̅͗̓̔̑̀̒͑̏̓̔͋͐͒̎͂̎̐̑̊̉̑̄͒̈́̈́̌̿̌͗̅̒͂̂̑̒̈́́̑͐͊̈́̈́̍̇̑̀̊͛̀̔̄̀͒̌̀͗̍̾̀̉̒̀̽̄̂̉̈́̽̑̈́̂̿͑͛͒̈́̂̓͆͐̅̋͛͊̀̌̈̿̓͋̓̎̉́̌̃̇͆̅̌̏̏̉͐̒̂̿̃̓̀̈́̇́̅͛̊̑͗̊̇̅̓̄̆̀̽̍̑̌̾̇̄͂̌͂̐͛̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅṭ̶̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̞̭̮̩͚̼̬̟͚͙̱̝͚̻͚̣̭̘͎̘̰͇̻̦͉͚͎̪͔̹̩̥͓̰̬͚̟͔͇̠̣̖̠̼̞̫̗͙͔͍̻̟̹̠̹̖͎̼̫̯͚̤̻̭̱̖͈͕͎͎̗̻͕͖̹̮̻͓̫̱͈̘͙̙̹̯̖͚̬̫̦̝̫̟̜͎̪͖̬̞͓͇̱͌̈́̄́͊͐̂̄̃͒̓̍̉̄̊͊̀̀̊̏̍̂͑͂̄́̍͌͗͊̀̒̂͌̌͗̒͐͐̇͑̅̍̈́̊̽̀̀̾̂̑̇̔̄͆̈̏̓̿̏̅̇́̈̔̽̆̾̿̃̄̉͛̄̒́̊̈́̌̈́͂̔͐͑̉̐͂́̾̐̋̃̑̉̋̀̓̇̊̊͒̃͊̀̂̍̓̈̈́̂̿̊̓̐̈́̑̿̂̅̑̆̓̈͛͛̎͗̊̑̓̈́̏̽͑̿̐̔̌̄́̔͑̈̔̌̐̑̒̽̔̌̎̃͋̈́̈̋́͐̌̀̋͌̃̅͌́̂̊̓̿́͊̃̏̑̋̈́̒̋̓̈́̽͌̒̀̈́͐͋͊̎̍̈́̈́̽̏͊͂̌͆̆͗͌̔͗͊̂͐̄̎̽͋̓͂̇̓̏̋͆̓̅̈́͂̈́̔͛͛̇̈̎͐͌̓̓̓̀͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̛̹̺̙̺͈̰̟͉͕̟̜̖̝̱̣̜͇̻̪̘͉͍͚͍̘̙̫̣͖͍̟̠̠̹̠̮̻̮͕̺͔̰̠̞͍̳̗̺͓̩͍̲͉̦̭̟̞̲͉͈̣̪̪̼̻̦̺̘̖̥̹̟̖̟̘̗̰̟͉̰̖̟̯̻͕̪̰͎̮̯̭̭͇̼̗̹͙̫̳̗̬͚̘̘̟̦͖̲̣͇̙͔̱̥͚̳͉̹̱͍̰̤̼͇͓̲̞̼͖̱̦̝͇̺͈̤̙̘͍̱̬̯̬̯͙͕͕͔͍̝̜̤̲͓̭̫͙͓̞̼̫͙̪̭̺̩̙̤̘͎̻̹͚͕͎̬͚̮̙̮̯̫̪̟͙̣͔͉̟̪̭̮͇̳̰̼̲̟̗̯̥͓̬̞̜̻͈̳̮̻̥̰̬̰̮͇͙̲̯̤̜͐̈̂̆̀̿̿̇̀͒̀͐̑̒̾͊͗̊͆̌̔̔̔̍̓̿͑̃̃͑̂̑̂̌̓̄̽̈́̃̂̑̈́̈́̈́̀̽̒̾͋͂̉͑́́̂̎̆̄̀͋͆̄̂̀̃̐͑̎̓́͌̍̒̽̀͌͌̂̄̆́͋͆͆͐̓͗̅̌̽͋̍͋̑͐̂̄̿͐͗̓̈̉͗̋͆̉̏̓̓̄͆̐̄̏́͌͂͂̔̈́̈́̽͛́̀̾͋͐̏̾̂́̄̍̀͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͓͔̜̼͉̭̩̝̖̟̱̣͇̳͈͕̞̺̪̹̠̗̬͖̦͎͚̺̥̭̩̠̮̭̤̙̫̪̜̥̗͈̳̪̟̰̜̖̭̣̭̥̤͇̦̮͍̭̝̘̳̥͍͕̻̟̖̣͎̦͎̥͔̬̜͔̙͙̫̦̟̼͔͚̘̖̦̠̩͉̟̱̲̝̺̮̤̼͇̻̤̱̯̠͕̗͇̝̙̻͍̣̺̹͖͓̤̫̥̦̹͓̝̺͚̦̲̤̲̠̦̱̲̱̼̬̻̩͚͚͉̣̬̣̤̝̙̮̰̜͖̲̤̲̩̙͕͍̺̰̫̯̗̫͈͉̪̻̮̠̣͚̣̗̹̣͙̩͎̻̱̰̝͎̤̼̝̦̪̮̜̗̥̤̻̯̜̦̯͓̤͍̗͙̣̗̮̝̻̼̦̟̗̻̤͖͇̺̬̘̟̳̙̣͙̫͚̜̟̼̻̬̜̪̜̩͎͉͓͚̩̮̤͓̖̳̩̟̈́̓̃͆̎̐͆̓͐̔̐̎̏̓̈́͋̄͐̂͑́͑͒̒͆̌̀̆̔̍́̏͑͂̓̿̇̋͌̎̽̈̍̆̍͂̅̒̂͑̏́̊̏̾̄͂͐̈́̍̋͌̉̃̔̐͋͌̏̍̂̅̾̐̑̉̿̅͐̍͑̇͂̎̅͌͆̓̐̄͌̽̃̿͊̊̍̂̈́̾̔͌̾͒̇̃̾̀͒̓̄̓̿̀̈́̏͋̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅơ̶̢̡̨̧̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̮̩̯͙͙̰̥̲̱͍̯̼̗̞̮̹̪̞̩̱̠̤̗͍̼̣̖̼͎̲͔͙͇̙͉͓̘̟͙̩̝̬̹͍͎̞͖̫͇̗̜̹̩̬͚̟̥̮͙͖̤̖͚͕̝̟̺͎̺͔̰̫̮͓̞̥̳͙̥̲̘̹̤̪̩͍͉̳͍̤͍͖̬̗̻͈͖̬͈̳͍̩͔̻͇̭̭̥͓͙̜͙̻͔͈̞̯̹̲̟̲̜͎̤̠̜̙̥͚̮͍̳͕̤̲̜̳̫͖̟͈͔̩̣̰̠̞̤͕͓̰̳̥̖͙̜͈͙͎͕̳̙͕̙͎̞̪̦̥͕͚̜̙̻͉̪̜͕̜̝̖̣̪͕̮͍̯̖̦͙̅̇͆̐͒͗̽̒̑̊͛̾̑͗̿͑̽͋̍͂̓͗͌͆̉̒͗̃͆͒̄͌̽͑͌̓̌͋̆̑̽̈́́͊͆̄̀̀̅̀͆́́̄̔̔͊̓̋̅̏͌͐̿̾͌͐̍̉̎̌̎̃̀̽̀̈̾́̀̈̿͑̾̅̈͑̓̍̾͋̂͒̿́̉̀̀͗̉̈́̀̈́̃̑̀̅͐̽͋̒̿̐̍̎͂̊̋́͊̅̾̃̋͌̃͋̄̂͂̇̑̿̎͐̄̾̅̀̓̈̈̈́̀̏̍͒͗͒͂̊͑̄̋̇͑̒̏̀̐͋̍͂̆̿͆̎͐̋͒̋̌͊̈̈́̉͌̈́͒̿̊́̍̓̄͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̛̝̠̳̣̙̼͇͇̱̤̪͍͇̻͈̟̫͓̠̖͎͉̦̺̥̤̻̠͓͚̜̥̦͎͍̲͍̘̤̺̘̠̣͉̮̼̲͔̜̣̻̹̣̘̪͉̜̦̙͓̗͎̥̥̩͙̟͖̠̝̼͎̼̝͔͔͚̱̰̣̬̖͕̗̤͖̪͇̪̲̲͙̳͙̳̫̜͉̥̼̲͕̯̩̤͈̯̼̦̰̲͇̼̘̼͔̜͉̪͔̮̝̟̦̻͇̪̣͓̰͍̹͕̫̬̺͓̝̠̻̣̮͔̼͔̩̪̦̰̉̈́̍̀̑̍̔́͂̾͂̋̎́͛́̄͗͂̏̇̇͒͐̓̊͆̀͊͗̓̈̈́͛̋́̑̀͗̋̈́̈́́̈̎̔͂̌̌͂̀͒̓̎̆̄̓́̃͊͌̓̎̏̔̂̽̀́͊̐͑͌́̌̿̿̊͂̈́͊͒̈̈́͊͌̽̇̄̈͒̽́̈͋́̏̑̃͂͋̃͆́́̎̈́͌͌̀̔̏́̽̈͗̑̒̽̀̋͒͛̽̏̈̂́͊̎̋̾̄͛͆̄̿̈́̔̊̔̔͊̎́̂̓̈́͌̈̊̏͛̈́̌̒̈́̀͛̒̌͂̊̈́̿͆̒̆̏̈́̾̋̐̔͛͌̃̐̈̎͌̍̏̐̂̍͒̌̐͑̽́͂̐̊̑̍͗̂̄̈́̒̇̉͐̑͛̈́̓̄̎͆͌̐́̉̀̈͋͌̇͊͒̃̀̒̓̋͗͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̹̖̦̩̠̣̙͎̟̫͎̳͍͎̻̣̬͇̙̱̺̪̜̭̩̣͕̺̤͕̯̠̫̙̯̘͍̠͉̯̬̩͙͉̼͖͙̥͈͉̤̖̹̲̩̭̗̠̻̬̱͚̞̹͕̰̪͉̜̖̟̖͎̪̭͈̮͎̦͉̝̪̼͇̺̮̮̮͙͂͊̀̂̈́̾͊̏̿̆̒́̈̀͑̏̽̀͌͒͛̈́̀̈̈́͒̉̾̾͗͑̂̽̇̇̏͂̒̀̽̍͑̈́͊̃̊͐̾̈́̀̏͑͆̄̋͗̄̀̔̄̒͗͋̈́̈́͂͌͌̈́́̋͛̏̇̌̑̀͊̏͆͗̓̾̃̌̏͌͌̋̓͋̋̈̿̉̀̊̑̎̎̊́̄͒͂̊́̾̅̂̌̿̊̾̀̂͌̆̌̏͊̇̔̒̀̏̋̆̋̔̈̂̽͑̉̏̈̆̓̿̿̍̒͂̉̔͛̊͒̎̍̓̄̉͋̓̐̒̋͋̉́̅̊̔̉̿́͐̇͌̏̈́̍̈́̌͐̄̈́́̎̋̑́̓́́͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅḩ̶̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̡̡̧̨͎̟͕̜̭̗̪̳͖̙̣̝̮̯̙͔̣̯͉͔̮͖̥͚͕̣͈͔̖̖͍͚̟̠̻̠̤̤̤̞̬̝͈̫̤̬̯̙͙͖͖̟͇̺̫͎̜͕̘̗̠͎̹͍͕̯̞̬̘̘̳͎̯̰͙̦͔̝̺̦̹͙̞͈̭̠͓̰͚̳͍̥̺͈͇̬̝̗̗̝͈̬̣̞̻̩̥̘̫̪̼̺̣̦͔̰͕͎̗͉̭̺̫̥̟̰͍̤̞̝͕̹̳̮̺̩̼̖̬̘̜̟̠̟̗̮̬͍̭͍̳̺̣̰͎̭͔͖̟͉̼͙̫͙̘̟̩̝̮̟̘̣̘̣͉̰͔̞͛̀̈̔͆̾̊̈́̎̔͂̓̋͌̋͛̂͐̈̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅe̷̡̛̛̠͔̗͇̞̜̥̞͐̍̄́̈́̎͑̿̾̒̓̉̒͋͐̾͂̆́̅̎̏͒̈́͋͒̒̉̃̏͗̌̈́̓́̓̊̊́̃͗̿̔̐͛͋̔̀͊̊͒͗̐͊͌͗͌͋̎͐͊͆̌̉̌̋̍̔̃̂̋̿̎̈́̋͆̃̓̇̅̐͐̈́̄̎̋̆͒̓̃͂̄̂̆̑͌̑̿̐̈́̾̾̍͗̇͑̔̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝y̸̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̛̝͚̩͕̥̟͚̺̰̳̝̳̦͓͖̜͉̺̦͓̞͍̮̰̞͕͕̬̗̹̻͚͖̘̤̙̥̩̩̜̙̲̙̥̗̳͈̺̤̤͎̝͚͖͈͉̜̠͚̣̘̬̬͍͚̻͓̜̬̘̰̰͓̗̹̼̬̭̖̫͖̺̰̠̘̰͙̟͈̲̣̹̲͓̯̤̺͍͈̗͙̳͎͚̝̞̬̩͓̗̪͓͇̫͈̝͚̟͚̺̥̪̥̺̍̌͗̃͒̓͒̂͑̏̓̿̔̎͑͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̰͓̖̜̟̻̺̩̠͙̮͚̣͇̙̜̫͎̣̖̲̘͖̹̪̪͉͔͙̯̣̻̟͉̺̳̜͉͈͉̺̳͖̱̙͔͉̫̹̰͖͖͕̱̠̫̰̗̜͚̥̣͓̝̊̓̽͛̂͒̌̀̉̈̌̒͒̍́͐̿͌̌̇̀̇̔͆͂͆͐̿͊͒̂̂̆̿̊̓̒̍̽͊́̀͛̒͑̈͂͊̋̈̐̀́͒̇͊͋̽̇̄͋̌̾̂͒̑͊͋̑̓̽͌͂̽͋̃̉̑̈́̓͋̈͐̆̆͒͒͐̍͌̅̒̾͋̄́́͛̊̌̅͒͒͌̈́͑̊͌̑̇̈́̔̒̏̿̃͑́̍̒͐̊̈̈̅̈́̀̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͜͠͠͝ͅͅs̴̡̨̨̢̛̟̹̠̝̙̼͈̣̩̙̦̖͇͔̪̗̺̳̲̼̘̤̰̪̤̯͎̤̠̦̯̙͚̱̭͍̻̹̬̥͉̟̟̖̹̙͓̪̤̩̟̫͉͓͉̺̝͋̋̿̐̀̌͆̅̀̌́̽͌͗̏̔̊͆̽̆̈͛̌̑̈́͋͂́͂̾͛̏̾̐́̉̈́̌͗̄̈́̾͆̓̔̇̈́̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠a̸̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̥͉̖̺̬͚͈͕͚͔̹̳͔̺̝̯͖̥͖̰̫͙̫̪̯͈̙̟̞̜͎̾̒̃͊̓̆̊̃̍͋͑̀̾̈́͒̂͋͑͐̃͋̉̂̾͗̂̈́̄̅́̀̓͆̑͗͗͋̑̏̅̓̏̓͒̿́̅̇͑̋͊̿̾̿̐̽́́͛̈́̈́̿͋̓̎̂̂̀̈́̍̀̎͛͆̓̃̀͗̅̇̒̐͌͌̀̈́̔̅̈́̔̌̇̿͑̈́͗̔́͋̌̊̈́̆́̀̃̀̀͋̿͆̏͗̔̉̆́̿̊̈́͆̓͋͗̔̀̇̓̑̂͆̃̏́̉̉̌͆͆̓̾̄̓̈́̌̔̿̓̾̌̃̃͒̌̀̓̐͒̽̇̀͆̅̈̾̅̐̊͋̉̈́̒̀͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅy̸̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̟͍̹̯̯̯̗̪̩̘̼̺͚͎̳͚̖̤̥͇̼̹̤͖̹͕͔͇͙̪̹̤͇̦̟̯̺̻̟̯̲͙͕̬̰̝̫̝̩̗̘̠̻͇̦̣͇̬͉̩͔͎̳̹̪͈͕̠̻̦͓̺̪̖̯̺̹̜͚̜̖̤̟̝͚̝̯̠̞̼̫̱̫̝͚̙̰͚͕̱̹̣̞͎̤͕̩̗̘̩̻͍̭̭̰̯͖̯̠̗͉̻̳̖͔̲̼͖͍̼̦̜̘̤͓̥͔̯̱̟̱̤̱̝̣̭̪͈̹̘͔͈͔̻̯̮͓̜̰̹̘̰͎͔̳͕̲͔̰͕͔͎͙̦͙̯̱̫͇͖̝̳͔͈̠͕̱̩̻̣̪͔͖͌́̋̈́̉̾̉̾̈́̈́̔̅̀̒͐̀̈̈́͒̒̉̃̾́̄̍̊̈́̆͋͂̿̄̃͐͗̿̃̏̉̉́̀͋̒͂̀̏͋̑͋͑͂̇̋̎̋̈́̃̊̓̄͂̓̀͊͒̋̔̀̀̃̋̀̏̍̅͋̈́̐̓̒̑̀̇̌̃͑̈́̔̽̍̔̏́͊̂̆͋̓͑̀͋̾͂́̽̀̊́̽̿͌̌̀̑̊̑͌̍̑̔̋́́̍̈́͛̆̃̊́͒͋̑͂̒͂̎̂̅̾̆̓̽͊̇͛̋̂́͂͌̑̏́́̑̿̑́̓͌͂̓̄̐͋̀̾̽̎̎̐͛̂͊̑́̏͌̈́̑̉̓͌͗̒̈́̍̄̊̍́̄̈́͗͌̽͌̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ?̶̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̘͚̝̳̮̝̯̼͕̝͙̼̻͔͉͓̠͉̭͚̖̭͉͔̝̮̩̘͓͓̦̟̗͔̝̰͖̻̻̦͓̥͙̝̲͍͎̪̬̯̼̱͔̳̬̮̫͍̦̲̯͎̻̜̙̫̖̤̘͎̯͙̩̣͕͖̻͉̝̘̮͎̮͎͕̣̱̩̰̦̝̖͇̱͓̗̖̜̤̺̣̻͚̦̣͎͍̦̰̘͇̠̬͚̙̬̺̞̗̱̲͎̣͉̻̩̘̤̺̈́͒̈́́͌͆͆͌͛̐͌͊̿͋̄̒̀̃̾̐͛̅̎̈́́̏͂̑̑̆̉̓͛̎͑̏̊͗͗̓͒͂̒͛̅̂̎̾̃̉͊̐̒̓̓͂̇͌̍̋̊̎̌̌̄̂̎́͊̊͆̈̈̿͑͗̌͐̈́̆͋̈́̉̓̒͊̀̾̓̐̎̆̍͗̅̓̓̌͆̋̇͛͛̈́̈́̈́̿̈́̂̈́͛̀͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ"̷̡̡̧̢̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̠̝͎̜̥̫͍̮͙̼̖̩͚̭̼͔̥̞͖̻̘͇̫̩͓̹͖̞̪̘̪̜͍̩̪̬̝̝̬̯̭͖̱̬͙̫̳̺̠̮̬̘͇̠͚̪͇̤̭̙̗̹̝̱̬͖̞̞̬̳̮̦͖̺̞͖̘̪̹͓͕̹͎̞̙̩̘̪̳̘̰̝̳̤͎̘̗̲̦̱̣̤͇̤͉̙̮̖͙̻̥̣̘̙͉̮̱̳̥̹̞̺̥̗̦̞̥̟͕̜͎̖͖̼̖̼̙̤̦̩́̏̄̋̉̐̆̌͒̂̆͛͊̽̄̉͒̂̈̈̈̓̾̔͒̓͑͒̈̐̇͗̒̇͛̐̅̔͑̄̆̀̋͆̄̈́̿͋̋̏͆̋́̌̈̈́͛̑̄̋̒́̅̄͆͒̈́̊̎̏̔̊̈́̿̂̏͌̉́̔̿̄̎̃͗̅̐̈́̍̂̽̍͊͐̋̒̌͋̃̑̈́͂̀̉̓͑̿͂̎͂͐͐̇̆̀̉͗́͗̇̆̾͛͌̍̋͐̎̆̈́͐̑̀͑́͒̈́̍̎̈̓͐̿̋̾̃̄́̌̈̈́̋̄̈́̈́̽̒̅̑̆̂̀̂̾̎̃́̋͐̃̌̋̑͆̍̉͒̏͊̄͐̓́̀̾͆̎̊̃͋̿̍̌͋̀͒́̄͋̒͒̑̄̈̂̃͒̀̄̍̃̅́̅̎̇̋̀̄͊̾̅͐̈́̀̋͂̀͋̈́́̽̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̢̛͇̰͎̞͎̥̩̰̘͈͍̞̭̗̭̩̘̘̻̠̗̞̝̭̬̙̳͇̬͕̖̥̙̖̤͎͔͍̗̺̙̣̼̰͖̠̠̘͖͔̳̭̙͔̩͔͙͍̭̺͓̼̣͎̤̹͙̻̜̪̦̻̥̗̣̭̬̪͓̘̮̥̥̣̺̠̰̜̭̱̝̯̥̖̹͖͕̯̫̥̻͕̹̜̝̬̰̻͓͉̪̜͉̭̲͚̯̞̫̬̱̣͖̳͇͕͖͉̤̘̳̜̺̠̦̯̫͉̤͔̠̜̺̫̻͕̣̖͉̤͌̓̇̽͛̅͋͑͋͆́́̒̎͑̒̌͑̓̿̂͛̀̉̐͛̋̒̇̀̊͊̔̔̒̓̎͂́͆̽̈́͋̿͂̾̄͌̒̓̆̀̇̅̃̄̎̃̾̆̒͑̄̐̎̽̀͊͑́̒͊͛̐͒͆̐̎͆̅̋̇͂̓̌̐̂̎̎̅̾̈́̇͐̄̌́̌̐́̆̍̎͂̓̓̊̇͊̎̽͋̿̐̆̅͆͊̔͑̒̈́͗̈́̈́̽̍͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̩̮͈̠̳̩̠͍̣̺͓̪̗̱̦̠̖͕̥̙̪̤̦̞̯̜̫̝̯̼͓̘͓̘̫͕̳̲̖͔̳͔̻͓̻͓̜͖̝̺̻̲̩̫̩̮͙̥͓̤̲̯͕͓̥̤̜̫͉̰̝̼̦̘̼͕͙̥̫̹̝̭͉̖̝̩͓͍̮̲̜̪̦̥͉̩͈̻̫̟͎̻͕̙̮̳̳͖͙͉̙̱̪̞͖̟̲͔̦̞̘̞̭̺̙͎̩̱̹̤̯̯̳̥̞͚͓̰̪͙̗̹̳̩͈͍͙̻̥̲̺̯͍͙̰̘̲̖͎̳̲̟͍̻͇̟̙͍̲͉͎͉͖͓̺̗̗̱͉̥̻͇̻̝̹̥͇͕͙̟̦̮̮̗̥͖̲̖̥͖͖̯̭̼̯̮̫̤̦̼̣͈͉̖̤̼̝̞̲͙̝̮̤̻̩̬͔̻̞͍͇̠̥͉͈͓̬́̏̏̌̀͂̾̽̍̈́̈̿̽̀̏̒̒̏̆̓͐̊̑͆̽̈́̉͋͛̌̊̓̔͆̑͊̄́͒̉̋̇̒̈́̏̾̿̒̈͗̋̽̒̽̓̋̅́̓͐̐̑́̉̿̑̊́͂͑́̏͐̓͐̍́̇̊̽̊̅̽͌̈́̔̑́̉̋̈́̉̒͐̌̔̔̌̑́͊̾̌͆̍̽̒̄͐̋͋̄͂͆͊̔̔̔̊͂̄̇͑͒͆̑̃̄̄͂͊̾͂̈́͑̍͒̄̈́̈́̑̈̀̀̈́͗̊̿̎͆̿͒̆̈́̓̾̀̉̿̄̄̃͑͛̅̽́̋̓̋̒̈̊̇̎̋͑͒̽̏͂͊͆͂̓̈͐̓̌͑͊͂̊̓̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̺̮̞̠̮͎̝͉̞͕̭̦̞̠̤̞̘̩̩̼͎͕̼̳̗̯͚̬͙̝̠̬̹̖͍̜̙̠͈̟̲͈̻̲̪͍̜̫͈͈̻̺͉̠͓̥̟͕̙̠̭̭̖̙̬͇̗͇͕͙̠͚̮̘̩͎͎͓̻̭̹͕̹̫͙̭̺̮͙͖̤͓̯̮̖̟̱̤̝̬͓̭͔̮͙͕̙̺̲̥̜̳̬͖͖͔͙̞͓͖̩̤͈͈͈̜͇̳͑͊̈́͑̌̑̋͒̆͋̈́͒͒͂̑̏̇̓͗̀́͂̓͐̇͗̾͑͂̀́̿̑̋̓̔̈́̓̎̔̃̾̅̋̂̂͑͋́̈́̄͆͌͑̈́́̇͊̒̋̅͌̓̀̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̛̛̳͓̭̪̪͈̇͐̆͆͗͛͌͌̏͋̑̔̀̒̅̆̆̂͒͌̊̄̓̆̐̄̽̂̒̔̍̅̄̋͛̽̀̆̍̔̈́̅̇̽̀͂̀͐̈́͌̋́͊͌̄̓͛̒̊͘̕̕͘͘͘͝͝͠Į̴̢̡̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̡͉̺̙̞̟̭̮̪͍̳͓̦̘̘͚̖͚̪̥̮̞̞̯̖̰̭̠̭͇̲͎̩͔͖̫͕̯̭͔̻͕̬̩̻̝͚̜͇͈̲̳̫͉͕̣̬̖͉̗͔͎̯̫͙̥̗̰̹̤̬͕̞̟̰͖͍̯̹̠̞͈̙͙͚̺̩̼̟͎̰̗͕̬͙̲̣̖͚̟̙̠̘̜̗̬̗̦̲͎̫̗̰̣͍̖̤͇͙̺͈̮̻̘̘̖͕͈͇̙̞̝̇̓͊̔͌̑͆̆̑̊̾́̇̄̊͋̂̒̈́͂͂̌́̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅf̴̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̙͈̙̳̥͙̺͔͚͈͇̠͔̝͚̳̖̤̘̹̮͖͖͙͖̠̝͓̙͓̟͖͚͔̺̠̰̦͚̹̠̫̤̣͚̻̳̼̥̫͎̥̰̠̪̦̠̼̞̯̲̞̤̦͇̟̦̬̘̯̫̬͓̟̺͖̞͍̤̩̼͍͚̹̤͍̬̺̪̩̳͓̥̪̫̮͕̗̳̲̟̱̻̟͎̣̺̠̲͉̘̻̮̼̪̘̠̺̲͙̯̲͇̱̪̙͉̗̫̪̥̮͍͙͎̝̲͉̪̰̻͉͎̪̳̤̩̱̪̬̟̬͉̎̉̀̀̃̿̽͛̅͑̑̽͂͊͛̈́̒̈́̋̓̉̂̓̉̆͆̂̈́̀̓̽̈̀͋̑̈́̓͐̆͂̇̈̈́͊̿̄͋̈́̃̅̽͗͂͛̎́̇̐̿͆̇̓̔͆̈́̿̆̾͋̔̿̀͆̈́̍̅͋̈́̆̑̋̀́̇̈́̈́̍̌́̀̋̑̎̆̏́͆̓̃͒̀̔̒͛̆̆́̉̔͌͐̊͋̏͐̋̊̿̓̋́͒̍̋̿͂̉̂͌̈́̓̓̑̈̾̀͊̎̃̂̍̑̌̀͐̇̃̔̍̄̍͋̒̀͋̇̊͑̅̅̆̃́̇͐̏͑̾͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̢̛͖͚̭̻̠̟̭͕͇̫̲̞̼̼̩͓͕̗̦̗̬̩̞͕̱͚̝̲͎͔̪̺́̽̀̒̉̈́̋̌̄̌́̈́̑̀͆̊̆̈́̾͊̄̏̆͑̓̃̋̈́̍̐̓̿͐̎̌̋̂̀̈́͑̽̎̎́̊̊͊̉̒̐̀͐̈́̍͌̎̀͛́̇̿̌̀͋͑̿̆́̽̉̀̄̉̒͋̀̄̏͗͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͠y̴̧̛̛̛̛͖̩̝͚̲͚͇̞̼̟͍̼̩̪̔͐̉͋̀́͂̏̄͑͊̅̋͒̊̒̓͑̑̐̈́̋̓̀̈́̆͒̄̑͋̃̊̂͌̊̏̐̒̌͊́̇̍̌͆̅͋́̑̑̀̀̒̓̑̊͛̊́̌̉͊̾̽̈́̈̐̅̆͗̀͛̂̀̑̏͋̅͐̾̈́̈̓̑̏̓̋̎̊̉̋̽̔̔͂̂̏̈̿͗͂͌̆͑͒͆͌̀̍̊̎̆̅̔̂̀̾͋̓̓͌̍̂̒̊͂͑̓͑̔̈̈̔̅̀͊́̀̈́̓̐͑̃̈́͂̃̂͗̀͌͛̃͐̽̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅǫ̴̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̰͚̠̠̪͍̲̣͔̥̹̣̱̥̞̙̗͉̱͓̲͉̤̜̟͈̜͍̯̘̗̭̠̩̩̳̺͈͔̟͇̲̹̤̟͚̼̟͖̰̱̟̘̲̗̻͙̳͓̞̱͈͑̾́͋̀͐̽̄́͌͌̀̈̋̈̑̄̃̎́̇͒̅̉̓̂͗̊̑̌͆̐̑̐̽̿̿̔̂̓̊͋̎̈́̐̿͛̓̈͊͆̒͆̏͊̈̔̈́̈́̏́͌̂͐̑̄͐̊͛͌͑̀̀̈́͂̓̃̐͆̄̌͊̌͊̐̐̿̀̐̽̀̇̃̉̊̒̑̽̍̏̑̇̊́́͋̐̄͑́̉̃̅̇͊̂̈́͂́̈́́̂̈́̋̃͗͗̿̐̅͐̐̎͌̌͋̊̎́̒͒̾̈́̈̎̈̓͑͒͋̽͑̉̏̇͐̏̈́͋͊̃́̐͂͑̊̈̐̾̍́̓͛̓̏́͗͑̍̿̿̄͋̊̀́̄̓͒͒̍̿̄͊͆̈́͒̓̂͋̊́̍͐̓̀̀͊̓̍̔̎̎͒̎̾͊̃̉̍̅̓̆̏̽̃̎͂̿͂̏̈́̆̒͌̃̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ų̶̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̮̣̫̣̝̤̜̬̖͍̮̤̪̜̳̲̳̤̙͓̻͈̤̼̻̭̥̹̻̩͍̤͕͇̜̠̞̮̦̼̰͙͈̙̹̙̟͈̹̠̖̝͉͚̬̗̤̥̬̮͕̦̰̦̱̣̗̯̖̯̜̰̝͖̼͎͖̝̜̞̖̜̗͈̣͔̘̰̩͙̤̠̦̗͈̳̳̩̜̝͔̭͓̟̖̙͓͙͓̞̣̮͈̘̳̹̮͓͔̹̺̹̥̻͍͔͓͎̱̥̺̬͉̤̟̱̟̖̠͍̗̠̳̳̲̱̫͙̙̪̞͇̭̟̦̘͔̥̳͔̪͍̜̭̙͙̻͖̭͇̘̬̩̱̠̼͔̜͇̦͇̯̩̟̥͓̮̱͛͒̓̽̏́̊̇̊͌̄̋̌̀̀̋̀͑̿́̀̃̀̒͗̃̈̎̿͂̈́̋̀̒̂̅̈́̊̓̿̉͛̆̏̒̇̔͆͐̀̀̈́̓̅̌̓́̍̋͛̆̿̿͌̀̔͐́͂̾͆̅̅͊̑̌͊̍̀̏̇̀̔̌͒͊̇̎̉̉̓̓̃͛͑̍̀̽̋̌̽̎͛́̉̃̉̂̏͂̅̂̊̏̅̆̅̓̏͐͐̇̃̊̒̅̆̐̈́̍͋̍̂̒̇͛͛̃͗̒̌̊̿̉̈̍͊̈́͗̽͌̉̔̉̄̉̎̈̉̒̊͛͌̍̒̅́̌͊͐̀̄̽̊̋͐̅̈́͛̀̑̔̏̋͋͛̉̋̈̾̀̽͑̏̍̔͋̑̉͌͑̇͂͌́́́͑̅̌̽̃͋̅̽͛̃̒̿̊̿͂̎̊̿̒̉̉͊̽̆͐̍̊̐̿͋̀͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̦͕͙̭̝͓͚̯̗̦̹̼͕͚̯̥͓͚̻͉̲̯̠̭̪͍̟̣̯̹̦̮͉̱̪̤̱̙͉͉̪̩̜̝̲̱̟̱̼͍̼͚̘̼̗̮͈͒̈̀̌̎̀̉̈̏͛̔͗̊̊̅̀͒̄͗̄͆̒̉́͋̇̑̍͌͛͂̈́͒͑̃̇̎̿̔͋͆̌̍̀̏̓̆̏̇̌̅̆̿̓̏̈́̓̅̀̔̈́̈́̾̇̓̀̎̉̿̾̆̀̎̍͐̽̂̎̌̈̈́͌̈́͗̾̓͆͋̂̍̈́̄̽̇̇̑͂́̂͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ḑ̷̨̨̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̱̬̙̹̳̠̟͓̫̦̥̞̣̹͔͖͇̠̫͚͙̙̳͈̥̬͉̝̭̟̮̻͖̠̲̻̬̝͎̱̦̜̳̱͉̩̖̞̭̮̱̬̬̮̭͍͕̬̦͎̻̳̤͚̻̫̦̲̤͓̼̜͔͙̖̖͍̬̼͚̼͓̖̪̤͖̘̘̦̹̠͕̟̳̹͙̤̜͇̺̙͍̮͍̦͇͔͖̺̱̘͔̳̱͓̭̞̺͓̠͙̱̠̼̬̗̳̹̳̗̠͔̠̘̺͕͔̫̺͓͈̘͎̤̘͔͙̼̤̝͓̩̩̺̳͔̦̬̘̙̞͓̖̪̤̱̬̩͉̲̩͕̲̦̩̼̰̲̮̤̪̺̩̳̹͍̤̬̠̝̩͇̪̯̙̘̮̻̣̙̯̭͖̩̻̞̘̗̙̥͕̱͔̜̩̣͔̥̘̖̥̻͕̼͔̗̳͔̱̯̫̘̤̫̫̜͕̞͔̤̏̔͂̂͂̽͒̽̓̇̒̿̈́͐̏̉̈́̆͐͌͗̑̈́̈̅̈́̀̐̎͊͌̓̔̎̿̈́̓͛̃͊̉̊̄͗͐̐͊̒̋̓̍̂̏̋̉́̓̀̓̇͊̏̈́͑̿̈̑̒̃̒̌͋̒̊̐̾͆̀̿͐̆̾͐̔̍̓̄͂̔̆̄̆̌̌͗̅̌̈́͒͛̈́̔̇͊̒̆̓͐͑̈́̂̀͊̂͗͊͛͐̌̓̑́̆̅̄̐͋̇͛͗̐̃͛͐̃͆̿̊̾̊͗͌͂͌̈́̃́͐̽̈́͑̽̂͂́̿̐̊̌̏̋̔̽͋͗̐͂̀̐̋̐̋̃̇̐̃̉͑̅̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̧̢̛̛̤͔̦̞̞̙̝̗̠̬̻̟̻̲͕̼̤̤̦̥͕̟͇̖̥̭̟͚̜̦͍̖͔͕̜̭̤̟̫̞͇̭̭̣̘͍̹̤͎͉͕͚̦̟͇͈̜̜̱̳̪͖̭̣͔̥̦̉͑́͌́̓̽̽̓̌̀͆̋̓́̀̊̓͐̅̈́̋̒̐̊̓́̈̂̅̓͑͋̂̃̐̓͆͛̓̍̏̏͂̈͑͗̐̍̃̽̓͛͐̏̾́̋̔̂̓͑̆̒̑̋̉̓̽̈̏̌̎̄̍̔̑̇͑͆̈̃̎̈́͐͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̵̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̛̲͇͓͍̥̭̩͙̼̺͉͖̰̠̮̠͍͓̠̠̥͖̣̦͙̫̱͇̹͙̼̳̭̼̣͕̱̯̠̳̻͇̹̗̤̰̥̥̖̘̣͍̮͕̘͓͓͚͍̰̫̬̗̙̫͕̦͕̣̥̥̤̤̝̠̲̦̗̫͇̭̖͎̱͍̻̦͚̠͉̠̼̠̯̯̪͇͉̰̼̳̊̀̈̏̇͐̆̃̿͒̎͌̆̏̇̌̀̑̋̈́̾͊̄̄̊̆͗͆̇̂͛̐͋̌̉̐̅̎́̊̎́͂̋͐̈́̓̅̈́̋͆̽̉͂̓̉͐͗̐̂͒̃̀͆̏̄͒̔̈́̈̓̑̐͋̉͗̋̿̓͒̈́̄̌͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̨̡̨̨̧̡̘̺̠̙͚̬̠͖̯̹͕̺̮̰̙̰̩̞̲̩̘̝̠̯̭̲͚̬͔̣̘̣̥͚͚̹̪̤̞̞̟̱̩̠̝̹̹̣̘͚̭̦̻̗͖͉͈͉̻͗̀̽̉̅̐͗͗͊̓̂̄̍͗̈́̈́̒̒̓͌͛͗͑̃͒̃͊͘̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅţ̴̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̺̥͚̞͖͓̜̲̺͔͕̻͚͚̤͖̖̝̘̗̦̻̼̘̬͖̭̬̥̳̲̲̬̞̗̜̖̬͖͙̣́̓̀̾̔̆̆͛̈́̍̏̋́͂͂̈̾̀̀̈́̿͗̿̽̆̋̉̏̏̆̒͊̈́̄̓͑̈́̔̔̊͋͊̈́̈́̐̐̑̉̋̐̄̾̌̓̑̓̈́̇̒̐̽̈́͐̏̓̈́̆̍̐̓̏͗͛̐̏͋̈̐̈̊̽͂̾̈́̈́̑̀̊̈̆͂̇̊̍̂̃̆͑͂͋͒͆͑͗͆̄̓̆͗̄̔͆͊̊̇͑͌͊̓͊̎̀̐̅̆̒̽̇͌͐̓̊̎͊͋̋̽̈́̍̒̍̽́͋͆͑̉̿̐́̀͂̓̈́̐͊̉̌̽͐͋́͗̄̌̿͌̇̏̽̏̂͑̽͌̾͗̂͒͊̈́̿̉̆̀́́̇̊̑̇͗̇̒́̂͐̂̍̆̍̏̈̾́̂̎͐̿̑̋̀͗̓̈͒͊̀́͋̆̈̾̂̂̀̓̈́̇̄̍͆͌̿̅̓̏͒̽̈̐̅̈́̏͐̀͊̽̔̍̎̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̫̫͓̙͔̩̱͖̮̮̥̖̙͈̬͍͍͖̰̬̼̞̫̭͓̜̜̭͎̦͈̣̥̗̲̮͕̫̠̦͈͔̣͕̮̞͎̖̪͕̰̠̩̩͈͉̗̩̮͖̳̘̼̖̺͖̞͎̤͎̝̰͇̜̰͖̘̲̔̑̇̇̓̄̾̇̽̑̓͒̍̈́͗͊̇͆͗̈́̏̉̌̾̌͊̇̾̔̎́̂͗̒͐̑́́̉͊̓̽́̿́̑̋̿̾́̀͐̆̑̿͂̈́͆͐̿́̋̊̓́̇̓́̿̔͐̅̆̋͋̄̔̎͆̌͒̄̂͂̀̈́̂̇̈́̐͗̍́̓̊́́̃͐́̈̈́̈̽̅͊͂͛̈́̔͛͆̈́͗̔̉̈́̾͒̐̄̌͋̉̈̒̋̀̌͐͗̈́̃̈́͛̋̂̈́̔͆̾̄̂́̄̄̈́̅̃̃̓̌̐͛̍͌̌̐̃̉̑͛͐͑̆̇̈́̅́͒̃͊̍̆̍̑̌̽̅̎͒͆̂̐͗͆̈́̋̈́̈́̆͒̔͌̽͐͗͗̈́̊̃͒̀̽͐͛͌̍̒͐͗̇͒́͛̑̃͋͂̎̉̔̿̍͛̍̄͊̌̀̀̆̀̔̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅļ̵̛̛̛̛̣̳͇̯̻͒̄̅͆̂̀̏̌̋͌̇̓͑̐͐̾͌̒͋͌͆̎̊̾̈́͐̀̓̎̓̈́̑́̊̋̈̉̈́̒́̽̋̈́̾̆̎̈͂̓̅̏̿̀́̈̆͆̀̈͗͑̀̈́̐̅̓͑̂̌͆̋͛̓͂͑͒̂͂͊̎̌̈́̅̎͒̓̆̈́̍̅̿̏̾̓̌́͐̒̔̀̈́͌̑̊͊̒̅̃̇͌͊̏͒͆̌̾̎̅̅̓̍̑̐̇̽̅͗̒̒̿̄̉̿̌͂̑́̍̽̀̆̀̊̇́͛͒̊͂͊̓̌͒͌̉͂̍̐̆̾̓̈́̉̀͛̽̐̏͐̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝į̷̡̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̺̹̺̮͎̣̜̺͙̤̙͖͚̳̟̭̻͔̥̪̗̳̯̟͉͖͈͓̞̼̫̙͎͍̣͙͈̹̬̲͚̲̯̦̦͙̥͕͇̞̫̳͖̻̼̫̗̩͎̺̲͙̞̜̻̺̺̺̜̞̹̼̖̯͈̺̙͇͕̙̝̥̹̭̱͔͓̦̙͙̱̘̗̱̭̖̘̞̞̮͈̤͔͙̮̼̺̉͊̈́̊̂̇̓̑͗͐̇͑͐͊͌̑̂̄͆͂̈́̏̃͑̎̆̆̀̏̐̑̿̓͊̓̿̊͐̀͑͐̄̇̑̂̈͋̄̆͂̿̔͌̉̈́͑́̄̓̈́͗͆̇̓͗̓͂̂̈̒̈́̓͆̍̑̐̒͌͒͗͗̃͗̓̋̑́̄̇͐͆͒̈́̓̿̎̎̄̿́̾̆̂͋͆̇̾͐͂̋͆̀̍̅̅͌̀̾̃̋̑̓̇̎̀̄̾͋͐̄͗͒̀̀̊̄̈́̈́̿͛̏̈͛͒́̃̌́̉͆̉̂́̈́̈́̿̊̊̓̓́͆̌̄̀͋̉̍͗͒̆̂̒͂͌̐̎͊̒̎̇̅̽͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅķ̶̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͍͍͎͕͖̪̣̫̖̱͎͍̥̠̤͈̥͈̫̳̱̼̟͓̟͎̹͈͔͎̻̰̪̟̲̭̫̟̯̫̺͖̭̲̜̪̝̝̱̱̠̪̰̹̱̲̳͇̼̦̫̟̞̫͎̬̠͇̹̱͉͕͎̭̰̠̗̤͈̱͈̗̲͎̻̱̪̜̫̯̜̥͇̞̝͔̳͉̲͙͖͖̙͕̫̣͈̦̥͖̰̺̰̖̝͙̲͎̗̟̥̫͙͚͓͈̭̤͕̻̦̼̞͎̯̙̝͚̱͕̞̝͎̘̪͎̝͇͖͖͕̘̲̼̗͙͕͎̰̫̼̽̑͑͗̀̔̌̇̀̇͑͊̄̇̐͆̊͌̀̔͐̆̐͂̏̿̀̒͛͗̐͂̊̈̓̿̆̈́͗͑̽̈́̿͑̈̍̇͂̈́̍̋̔͒̌̀̃̔͆̽̿͗̀̓̀͊͑̌̈́̓̀͌̑́̋͆͐́̽͒͌̏͑͗̉̈́̋͌̊͑̊͛̃͌͗͗̋̋̏͐̍̌̈́̂̇̋̐̀̋͛͋͑͆̇͌̑̇͌̋͛̅͂̉̂͆́̈̀͑̈́̌̈́́̅̃̽͂̾̀͋̋̃̔̇̄͌͐̒́̏͂̂͐̃́͋̆͐͒̈́̀̾̃̀̏͊̏̆̿͆͒͛̓̿̆͑̊̃́̄͗̒̾̓͂̆̈́̆̿̍̀̈́͂̋͋̈̓̌͒̂̂͆̄͋̃̆̊͒̓̉͆̎͒̽͊̎̓̿̅̓͐̏̒͐̄̋̆͐̀́̾̈́͒̄̅̔̿͑͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̷̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̨̢̨̛̬͙̦̠͉̖͉̣͕̥͇̻̪̠͖͔̘̳̻̹̘͔̬̱͔̩͓̭͇̻̙͓̬̩̣͇͎͕̻̮̞̰̜̬͖͙̻̣̭͈̞̫̻͉̦̻̗̙̞͍̯̤͈̭͖̫̼̼̝͍̱̼̙̱̩̫̦̹̠̜̟͎̦̮͔͈̩͉̩̘̙͇̹̼͇̲̱̠͓͎̣͚̮̙̱̩̹̖̣̞̜͓̖̫͎̗̹͚̗̮̝̬͇̥̹͚͔̭̱̰͎̯̗̼͖̱̱̮̱̩̺̣̜͈̙̞̝̥̱̰̟̮͍̺̲͎̘̱̯͍͓̬̝̼̫̮͓͕͖͖͇̯̗̞̻̮͉͍̤͉̘̟̙͉̩͔̞͚͕̗̞̤͚̬͓̻̼͈̹̱̠͓̭͓̜̠̘̤̙̞̗̬̻͚̦͉͓̼̲̥͉͍̣̹̹̱̬̟̩̜̫̫͎̹̬͎̼͇̖̗͓͖͔̞̼͍̟̭̬̳̘̮͖̣̩̗̜͕͕̼̤͍̹̆͐͑̽͂́͂̄̈́́̐̈̊̓͛͗̈́͆̍͋̽͛̄͌̒͗̀̀̑̈́̌͗̒̿̔̔͋̈́̄̌̽͗͋̃̇͆̆̈́̋̉͊͂͒̆̅̽̾̄̈́̆́̽̑͗͒̅̒̀̅͂͗̈́̓̓͛̇̍͂͛́̊́̄̎̉̒̎̒̉͆͌͒͑̇͛̋͌̔̈́̄͆̓͛͊̉̆̀̋̃͂͒̇̽͆̅̌̄̀̈́͛̈̐̌̌̊̃̀̿̏̈́̀͑̔̅̑͑͊͗̃̔̓̇̊̐͗͑͑̅̏́̿͗̒̐̎͛́̅̎̏͗͗̏͌́͐̀̆̌̈́̀̎̓̓̓̽̇̓̏͆̓̉̿̑̃̿̃̾̎̏̀͛̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̫͓̥̫̘̱̹̞͓͎͖̗̠̤͎̝̻͍̲̙̬̼̥͎̳͙͔̺̼̼̼͓͈͕̙͔̫͇͉̞̱̠̣̙̭̩̫̤̜͉͚͖̰͔̖̖͕͙̪̣͉̮͎̝̪̟̺̟̹͍̝̘̠͚̩͚̭̤̺̹̗͉̟̜͖̩̱̳̞̝̜̪͈̰̥̭͉̞̳͖͙̬̙͖̪̤͈̘̰̲̠̥̖͈̯̫̰̝̺̫̱̝̞͙͈͖̳͔̖̟̯̬̰̗͍̣͈̣͇̯̹͓͕͎͉̞͚̬̠̥͎̻̤̇̋̆͛́̋̅̋̈̅̋̓̀̈́̏̀̽̈́͂̃̀͒̈́̏̈́̽͐̽̀͊̽͐̓̾͌̃̓͂̈́͋̌̏̿̔̓́̅́̒̀͆̋́̊͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̛͉͙̥̞͚̜̜̯͇̦͎̱̩̬̟̜̟͈͙̜̪̟̪͍͖̹̺̮͇̭̺̭̹̘͉̠͈̞͚̳̦͇̦͕̪̺̠͙̮͖͔̮̙͇̬̺̹͉̥̲̲̰̭͓͍͕̲͖̭̩͖͖̻̙̫̤̣̰͚̩̖͎̝̲̹̫̳̰͍͖͔̟̟̯̖̟͈̼͇̮̘̭͇͙̰͇̟͕̳̟̗̝̯̺̺̭̮̜͍̫͔̝̯̞̻̰̣̰̾͒̽́̎̇̽͋̇̏̈́̈́͛͐͑̌̌͑͌̃̈́̊̑͒̆̊͛̎̉̑̄̏̌̀̿̂̾͗̍͌̅̓̎͆͂͗̈̅̒͌͑̅͌̓̏͆͂̏̎̌̏̅̏̉̒̔̏̃̀̈́͛̋̈́̈̿̆͊͗͑̋̉̀͑̂͋͂̌̊̾̃͌͛̎͋͛̂̐̍̑̍͒̓̈́̄͗̎̊̉͌́͆͗̈̈́̈́̆̓̋̄͐͊̓͒̀̑̿͐̑͂̓̆̏̂̈́̿̓̑̀͗͌͐̒͒̌̈́̓́̐̾̀̑̒̾̇̄̾̃̉̿͆̍̈́́͊͐̿͒̊̇͌̏̈́̇̆͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅh̷̢̫͇̭̜̙̭̗̺̭̰̼̆̄̔͋̌̂͒̑̈́̾̅̏͘̕͘̚͝ê̶̢̧̛̛̛̼͙̝͚̖̠̖̘̣̺̞̤̼̥͎̠̗̼̼͉̹͔̹̳̭̳̜̩̝͈̤̲̘̮̟̘̠̩͈̖̺̫̦̗̣͈̜̖͙̝̦̟͕̰͓̻͖̮̭̯͎̫̹̹̤͖͔̥͓̫̺̭̦͎̮̖͚̝̰̣̌̏͌̽͐̒́̏̏̋͆̾͒̔́̋͛͊͗̅̃̇͆͒̈̄̀̂́̄̏͊͆̀̒͐̉͒͛̈́̀̊̽̓̔̈̈́͛̑͛͑̎͋̌̈̈́̇̏͑̿́̋̋̓͐̍̋͗̋̔̎̏́̋̀̓̈́͊̈́̇́̔̍́͑̓́̊̽͒͊́̽̂̀̓̆̓̍̊͛̂̀̂̀̾̉̋͗̈̃̓̌̌̄̋̈́̓̂̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̨̡̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̢͉̹̼̘̗̘͕͈̺̯͈͕̜͚͍̖̳̝̬̞̦͇̬̮͈̺̖̱̝̱̘͉̗͔̠̳̩͉̙̝̜̤͇̫̲̪̱̞̳͇͔̩̮͍̲͖̥͕̺̹̗̠̰͈͚̻͈͈͙̣̜̠̱̯̣̣͍̰̩̠͕͙̙̫͓͈͙̼̟̙͕̹̣̰̜̦̲̟̤̲̙̖̝̪̮͓͕͉̳̖̜̯̝͕͚̬̳̙̻̜͓̱̞͕̤̠͉͓̯̳̹̝͙̜̫̳̱̼͔͉̣͍̳͓̳̱͚̱͍̱̩̯͈͚̰͔̥̪̪̹̯̠̹̼̼̮̜͔̠̻̱͍̳̰̰͙̤͇̺͉̺̱͕͓̳̺̘̙̙̣̩̗̯̦̪̥̯͎̮͖̦̦͖̰̜̻̮͚͈̼̝̻͉͖̯̹̤̲̬͔͉̺̭̳̯̄͂̆̀͊̆̇͑͋́͆̓̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̷̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̹̭͙̩̝̱̦͖͇̭͕̲͓̩̰͉̩͚̠͚͗̽̉̒͂̎̅̑̾̿̆͒́̈̅̓́̒̀̈́̓̿̾̓̋̒̾͛͐̆̈̃͒̈́̂̈́̀̇̇̔̾͆͛͊̇̂̌̍͋̅̾̒̀̌͌́́͂͒̔͆͐̔̌͐̀̀̃̿̀͐̈́̄͊̈̿̈́͂́̇̊̊̍̐̋͋͂̔̊̔̓͂͂̇̎͗̊̆́̐̊́́͋̀͆̅̂̒͋̈́͂͛̿͂̍̈́̈͗̈͌̐̆̍̉͒̓͒̍́͋̃̃͛́̑̈́̈̆̃̐̋̋͆̈͊̓̐̈̑̄̾́̃͊̊̐̂́̾̐̃̇̏̍̿͒̅̾̏͛̆́͛̓͛̃͛̾̀́̌̅̾͛̔͋͑̉̽̓̋̀́̋́͛̊̊̐͋̽͆̌͛̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ę̷̡̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̦̝̻͇̦̘̳̟̥̳̺̺̱̥̮͕̖̦͚͙̦̱̘̪̭̮̫̟͙̙̺̠̺̰̺͇̦̝̤̳̱̩̪̯̫͓̼̥̤̗̣̰̱͔̼̝͔̯̺̮̻̭̙͖̦͚̞̥͎̻̪͉̤̼̮̙͚̥̤̺̪̦̮͈̰̲̳̣̟̬̼̞̩͎̙̪̫̳̭̺̻̳͖̥̗̤̗͕̬̻̻͂̓̀͋̈́̿̌̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅȁ̸̤̺̐͝t̴̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̠̩̲̺̦͍͎̙̥͕͖͕̳͕̠̖̱͎͖͚̗̗̼͎̜͎̖̲̘̟̦̲̱̯͔̪͕̙̪̝̣̮͇̙͙̦̀́̈́̅͑͒̽̌̒̉͊̉̓̍̈́̉̄̽͒͋̐͑̂̄̉͛͊͆̈́͂͂̉̓̈́̒̒̈́̈́̀̉̈́̂͐̀̍̈́̎̀̒̏͒̂̅̂͐́̓̇̀̀̏̏͐̍͌̓̍̏̌̄̿̑̏́̊̏̇̄̏́̏͒̿̍̆͗̄̄̐͑̈́̆̑̈́̄͆̓́̎̉͊͛͛͊̊̾̎̿̿͌͌̏͐̌̾͒͒̏̔͒̂͐̋̿͆̒͑̈́̀̄̓͊͌͂͑̔̋̀̄̔̈̏͂̃̎̀̽̓̀̀̈̈́͊̊́̽̾̎̆̐͑͑̿̊̂͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̵̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̭͚͖̞̗̩̠̤̙̩̙̩͈̲̲̖̠͕̝͈̮͉̝̺̱̯̼̹̩͙̻̭͕̝̯̙̜̟͉̻̫̺̮̥̬̜̘̤͈͈̙͚̪̘͛̌̊̋͒̍̋̓͒͛̌̾̅͒͐̀̽͌͊̓̈́̿͛̏͂̾̅̅̍̀̐̊̀̔̓͆̓͒̏́̾̽̆̆͌̎̽́͊͂̐͌̇̅͋̽̔̾̽̐̍̈́̋̔̒͗̄̈͐̓̈́̋̅̿̈̂̈́͆̑̈͗͋̓͐̒́̓̋̋͂͋̅̂͆͌̽̒́͋̌̅͒̏̂͌͂̂̋̌̓͐̒͊̍͆̋́̓̆̔͆̐̔̾̽̑̎̒̑͛̈́͌͊̄̀̿͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅê̶̡̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̟̠͉͚͇̫̳͍̳̰̱̘̺͕̱̳̭̳̻̱̗̩̖̲̬̙͍̳͔͇͙͔͇̝̖̗̣̠̦͙̲̪͉̘̘̩̣̯̪̜̪͉̦͕̞͔̗̹͍̲̹̥̬̝̙̼͙̬͎̯͈̹̳̺͚̪̖̮̱̦͉̱͉̼̲̻̳͕̩̙͈͉̰̳̦͇̱͙͍̱̮͕̬̫̰͉̲͉̜͕̭͚̺̳͎̗̬͕̮̺̜͙͇̦̩̯͕̩͓͔͎̺̠̱̱͗̅͗̒̈́͂̇̈́̇͂͊̈̈́͋̌̉̄̎̄͆͛͌̅̈̾̑̂͂̀̏̉̈̉̔͆͋̽̈̈́̎͆̀͋̔̿͐̉͆͗̊̑̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͈͖̤̬̜̰̪̟̫̭͕̼̞̠̺͚͚̭̻͔̆͌̈́̂̿̉̍̍͂͗̿́̄̓̏͋͛̏̍̈̑͛̅͐̈́̇́̇̾̐͂̓̂̔̀̆͋̇̃̀̑͒̄̈́̈́̔̓̏̈́̉̓͛̔̀̀̊̽̃̔̽̉͌̏͊͒̓̉̋̒̒̾̏̒̌̇̿̓̀̔̍̒̅͊̃͒̀͌̉̂͒͌̈̐̿̉̽̅̀͒͂͗͌̋̈́̓͑̅̂̔̈́̓͛͒͊̓̅́͌̀̽̑̈́̑̎̄͆͗̋̂̋̌̓̓̑̐́̿͑̀̋̔͐̍̀͌́̃̓̿̔̒̽̉̄̾̈́̎̽̽̅͋͆̍̔̔̄̌̒͂͛̊̆͐̐͑͌̋̇̑̊̉̈́͊̌̀̏̓͋̈́̈̉́̿͛̿̋͐̊̂̾́͑͗̀̔̆̾̏͂͑̉̈́̓̈́͌́̉̀̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̞͉͇̝͕̯̥͚̺̹͍̫̬͚͈̪̖͕͔̻͚̟̖͎̞͚̟̝̱̯̫͉̪̜̜͔͉͇̜͕̖̭̗̭͎͓͔͈̪̼͍͔̰͉͇͖̥̦̺͉̥̰͖̮̺̹̠͖͚̣̥̼̹͇̰̲̬͓̖̦̞̗͉̣̲̲̠͔͈͉̲̰̹̘͙͕͓̼̫̮̖̳̮̟͇͈͓̭͈͉̞̱̖̤͉̬͍͉̪̹̜̙̣̝̮͎̣̘̼͖̣̻̻͖̳̫̤͈̪͖̥͓̣̫̻̭̜̼͓͇̱͎̲̦̰̺̠̼̮̺͙̼̙̦̞̪̞̪̭̪̤͇͍̙͕̬̠̙̻̳̝̰̼̃̋̾͋͌̑̆̂̍͑͂̒̓͌̀͛͐̐̍̔̿̉̋̔͌͌̇̒̈́̇̅͆͑̍̄̅̈͌̋̐̈́͛̔̑̒̈́͑̈́̿͐̆͛̃̊̐́͐̿̽͐̋̊̈̊͗̽̄̄́̂͂́͌̐͆̔̾͆̎̽̇̔̔̈̉̇̉̉̐͊̀͑͊̐̓̃͌̇̈́̑͆̇̇̑͒̋̀̋͆͐̀͗̑̾̓̇̓͌́̽͐̀̀͆̑̅͆̈̄̍̈́͊̄̍͋̐͒̃̋̔̓̉͂͗͆́̀͆̏͗̃́͆́̃̀̈́̽̓̏͑̏͗̎̽́̏̾͂͋̑͆̓͗͛̈̊̏͆͑̀̍͗̇̌́̊̊̈́̀́̊͐̊̅̾̇̈́͂̑̏̆͋̋̒̓͑́́̓̊͆̓̂̇̈́͒̑̀́͂͋̉̔̅̀̍̒̑́̄̅̌̔̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̵̢̡̨̡̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̛̖̻̟͖̜̻̖̳͓͙͍̖͕̫̦͓̻̥̜̳͕̤̝̼̝͇̲̼̠͙͇̬̤̠̥̞̹͚̝̖̘̯̲̼͚̫̝̥̝̟͙̭̭͉̱̯̪͙̖̗̻͇̥͇͚̹̪̟̻̻̹͈̻̖̫͖̘̤̺̟̩̝̼̣̝̗̮̮̫̤̰̟͔̺̮̪̻̩͉̟͓̹̜̯̪͖͚͇͇̻̜̺̠̲̟͖͍̥̥̤̩͚̖͕̣̞̥̫̼̳̗̣̪̩̥̖̯͚̠̪̦̻̮̤͎͖͕̭̗̼̭͉̤̻̰̩̯͔̝͔̖͉̼̭̼̥̻̬̟̰̫͔̖͍̳̖͔̤͇̣̘͓͍͙̟̯̩̪̲̬͎̼̲̺̮̲͔̫̜̟͚̥̹̝͇̟̬̥̮͋͑̒͊̉̋̒͋̅͊̋̽̍̏͑͛̿̽̆̃̿͑̿͆͆͐̒̇͗͐̈̔̏̌͒̂͒̒̂̔̔̂͆̍̏̓͆̍̇͑͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̡̢̡̛̛̣̥͍̺͍̪̝̥͔̦̫̟͓̤̮͍̼͖̝͙̭̯̙͓̱̻̪̤̺̖̩͎̳̣̣͇͚̦̤̹͕̽͊̐̓̃̓͆̈́͗̎͊͑͆̃͋̈̈̆̅̇̐̆̇̆͛̂̐͐̈̓̀̂̌̌̌̽͒͌͒̂̈́̌̄̈́̈́͛͋̂͗̿̌̏́̀̒̏̉̽̆͊̋̑͛̾͆́̆̈́̽̊́̌̊̈́̇̓͒̀̀̄͗̊̅͑͛̒̐́̆͒͑̏̎͌́͗̌͛̈́̒̉̓͛̈́̈̄͒̈́̑͛͊̇͊͂̂̋́̉̑̈́͑̃͂̊̐̆͒̊͗̉͋͐͗̔̀̏̒̾͆̉̿̈́̌̉͂̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̯͔̳̞̟̟̯͉̙̩͉̞̺̞̻͓͍̪̪̗̠͕͉̪̣͕̥̣͔̩̻̘̺̭̜͓̫̲̻̞̠̜̳̝͓̦͈̦̙̱̞̼̻̭̰̯̪̼̯̺̦͙̞́̉̍̍͊͋̾̏͒̿͆̇̾̀͑̎͆̏̽͂͑͌̌̾͗̓̓̄͊̀̈́̈́͋͋̀͑̔̍̍̍̎̔̍͌̆̌̆̆̋̾̋̄̎͆̊̽̒̂̑̇͒̿̄͂̽̈́̏̒͌̉̎̔͐̃̔͗̈̉̓̍̽̀̽̓͑̓̅̿̄̀́́̀͑̓̑̃̋̅̑͛̇͂̏͆̋͛̊͛̇́̀͌̀͑̾̂̑̊̀̂̌͌̉̈́͐̓̄̌̀̂̅̄̽̏̔͗̍͛̿͐͆́̈́͆͋̂͗̈́̇͋̔̈́̒̿͂̾̇̋̆̆̊̌̋̈̀͊̇͒̂̂̉̏̽̐̾̃͌̂͊̓̋̋̓̊̿̓̌͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅM̸̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̠͙͕̰͎̙̖̮̲̮̯͈̥̙͎͕̹͎͖͖̰͇͖͖̳̲̠͖̭̠͕̞̫̰̫̰̻͇̝̬͕̠̠̼̖̣͖͈͔̹͇̺̬̥̯͈͙̹̹̲̟͎̰͙̺̬̠̯͔̲̥̖̠̱͈̯̝̹̜͕̹̖̻̻̟͙̰̰̭͎̟͚̫̣̳͕̜͈̟̲̟̠͔̻͍͇͔͉̳̞͇͇͕͇͚̘̺͇͙͕͕̹̠̦͚͔̯͎͎̯͉͚͍̻̼̜̳͔̣̠̜͍̦̥̻̬̱͚̣̰͔͚͙͓̺̱͔̬͙̥̰̹̲̜̻͎̹͉̹̹̜̖̦̦̭͍̤̹̫̰̠̟̫̬̟͇͈̳̫̼͇̰̲̜͙͚͚̰̣̞̦̥͚̭̜̲̭̗͓͖̜͕̣͕̞̖̖̜̭̻̣͈̺̫̣̦͔͍̠̥͙̗̙̠͎͇̳̬̝͚͖̲̮̜͕̺̬͔͗̌̎͌̾̄̽͆̑͐̆̏̔́̽̒͑̽̌͐̀̍̊̅̍̓͂̆̾̌̇̀͒̎̾͗́́͋̽̓̆̾̈̃̇̅͑̿̈́̓́͂͐͒̐̓̒͑͌̈͑͆̐̊̈́̐͑͆̊̌̑͋̾͌̅̋̃̀̓̀̅͌̎̈́̐̊͗̓̑̆̉̏̈́͌̀͂̀̈́̔̌́̀̐̀̊̂̃͌̓̊́̌̔͑̌̾̍̓̃͛̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̦̩͈̮̱̟̟͚̯̘͕͍͕͇̭̻̤̦̞̻̫͎̙̘͌͑͛̄̈̏̽͂̃̀̇̊͑̂͗̀̉͂̈́̑̓̔̋̌̈́̋̿́̀͛̏͒̋̐̀̀̉̔̒̏̍̑́̄̓͋̊͌̋͌̆̅̈́̾̈́̆́̆̏̓̓̀͑́̃̌̎̈́̋̋̀͗̀̓͋̃̍̀͒͋̈̋̂̀̈̅̽͛́̐͂́̾̎̔͛̒̽̋͒̏͆̏̄͆̎̊̏̽̅͛̃̅͒̑̿̈́̓͆́̀̇͆̍̈́̿̈́̀̑͐͌͂̓͋̉̎͒̎̒͒̌̃͒̆̀̂͂̄͗͂̔̀̎͐͗̉͆̔͊͛̽͛̃̽͌͂̔̎̀́͂̂͆͒͆́̿̍̈́̓̔̌͂͆̒̀̒̈́̑̍̆̒̈́̄͆͒̎̏̿̄͐͂̓̈́̏̒̅̉̽̀̅͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠s̶̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̭̘̖̪̗͕̻̠̗͓̦̞̮̗̙̼͇̮͓̲̬̺̲̳̤̟̣̬͓͈̩̘̱̫̰̼͚̤̦̗͕͓̹͕̲͔̬̲̯̱̻͍̗͚̹̻͙̫̞̪̲̯͓̜͔͙̪̺͕̘͙͉̳̦̮̜̭̯̗̮̰͍̣̳̩̻͍͎̦̥̘̣̮͔̟̖̭͈̬̗͎̣̱͚͈̟͖̞̜̹̥̦̣̠̟̤̘̬̼̱̜̣͖̭̥̦̯̙̳̱̥̖̩̗̦̯͖̬̣̼͙̻̱̫̖͎͉̥̝̮̘̩͉̗̈́̈́̓͛͌́̂̀͆̽̑͋̇̈́̒̂̃͑̍͋̋̀̈̃̃̽̀̈́̓͊͒̔̌̾̒̎̿͆̍̓͐̀͛̎̅́̃̿͐̾̆̈̂̇̽́̌̍͗̾̐̓́̒͂́̓̀̋̌̀͐̎̉̌̊̔̈̋͊̉́̃͊̊͛̓̊͗̆̓̾̄̔͒̈́̐̔̒̔̅͒͐̈́̌̐͊̓̏̓̄͐̑͒̿̎̄̌̊̔̀̿̏͗̈́̎͛͋̉̄̑̄͋̂͐̄̔͒́͛̓͑̆͊̽̅̓̍̀̋̑̀̇̿͊̆̏̌͆̽́̄̂̈́̐̎̎̽̒̀̎͒̃̃̀̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̷̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̝̪̦̞͚͇̮͎̫̰͖̗̥̺̫̜̯̘̥͓̞͈͈̠̬̟̖̤̠͉̣̯͕͉̻̩̦̬͖̜̬͓̭͕̩̩̲̤̖͈̦̺̣̖̘͕̤͕̪͔̤̖̪̜͙͚͉̞̱͙̦͔̥̦͚̹̣͙̙̝̱̩̯̻͔̜̬̳͍̖̤̠͖̦̯̯͓̼̩͙̙͕̳̭̠͚̤̟̰͓̙̩̠̞̘͈̥͕̖̭̤̗͔̹̺̮̗̩͖͓̹̣̩̫͈̯̝̭̫̟̩̦̦̝̫̺̹̼̖̬̗̲͎̩̮̖͍͚̣̪̟͖̰̖̞̤͇̼̯̘̟͙͈̱͖̱̥̗̰͉͚̞̟̤̳̥͕̭͇̝̹̩̱̘̝͓̝̎̈́̐͒̄͗͌͊̉̓͊̒̇̿̍̌̅̈́̓̍̈́́̾̒͑̏̾̽͗̀̈́̃͆̋͊̐͋͗͒̎̓̈̉̆̿̑͊͋͒͐̆̈́̌̿̆̃̽̽̓͋̍̂̊̈͌̄̾̔̀̓͑̍̒͊̌̄̉̾̋́͊̂̑̓̽̑͆͒̾̏̄̆̋̾̎̔̈̎͋̈́͒́̂̄̑̒̽̌̊̽̉͐̃̈͑͑͊̈́̋͋̅́͛̄̎̾̓́͂͂̃͌͊͐̓̍̀̔̂̿̀͋̓̌̍̓̀̅̈́̓̄͛͒͒̈́̌̄̑͗̑̈͑̏̈́̈́̈́̔̈́̅̇́̉̾̆̀͐̒̍̌̿͐͆̌͐̋͌̀̀̃̈̆̽̇̏̈́́̅͆̈́͗́͊͑͋̉̑̈́́̀͗͆̔̈́͗̒́̐͌̀̑̇͋͐̀̀͂̒́̃̃͂̂̋͌̆̈́͛̔̂͗̓̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̛̛̛̛̦̬̫̩̥͉͉͓̘̹̭͎̖̲͇̳͇̮̻̠̪̣̬̭͇͍̹̜̮͉̖͚̜̳̈͗͒̀̈̎̂̋̊̒̓̌̒̓̐̾͗̽̿̊̈́̽̋̀̽̈́̈̿͗͌̀͑̀̍̊̃̽́̀͌̀̏̄͑̎̆͛̀͗̂̅̎͊̀̀́͋̾̄͐̒͋͌͛͒̈́̔̒̒̆̅͋͗́̐̍̒͛͑͊͂͆̓̔͋͑̇̋̈́͛͂̾̎͆̋̓̈́̿͗̉͊̎͆͑̇͑́̉͋́̽̿̀͆̒́̇̉̀͋́͒̿̿͗͂͛̓͂̈́̐̇̂̒̽̐́̀́͗̈̊́̌̎̄̈̓͒̋̔̏̽̾̓̾̄̐͗͗̎̀̎̀͒̽̎͋͛̆́͐͌̓͑͋̓͐́̈́͐̌̄̀͑̓̀̀̀̌͗̏̾̅͌̓͋̑͛̀̂͊̊̾̆͆͆́͛̏̿̎̂͂̀̊̎̒̂̇̏̾͛́̃͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅư̸̢̧̢̛̛̖̯͇̩̻͔͉̪̘͙̗̞̜̮͈̙͇̦̤͉̩͖̺̟̼̙̬͕̯̮̺͈̝̣͋̐̂̔̓́̐̓̐̆̀̊̒̇͗͋̄̾́̍͌̓̀̑̒̔͛͒͐̉̈̏̏͂̒̅͊́̐̋́̇̇̓͆̌̑͐̅́͛̍̽̓̂̓̔̈̆͗͐́̐̅̐͆̄̎̈́͋̌́͆̿̓́̈̐̉̆̆̈́̈͛̅̌̕̕͝͝͠͝ͅͅŗ̷̨̛̛̛̹̪͎̙̖̻̝̯̜͇̣͙̹̲̤̮̟̹́͌̏͂̃͂͊̊̿̃͊͆̓̈̄̊̾̐͂̅͆͊̇̏͒̊̋̂̃͊̑̋́̃̒̓͐́̄͒̈́̿́̈́̏̇̈́̾̅͌̄͊́͑̃̔̄́̅̈̋̑͋̿͌͂͋̿͒́̈́̽̀̌͐̈́̅̑̇̓͊̀͒͐̿̈́̀́̒̂̃̈́̌̿̐͐̂̈́̀̆̑̀̓̆̌͐͆͒̽̀͌͊̅͊̒̄̔́̾͐̒́̓̓̂̆͋̀̐̉͌̆̉̈́̋̽̿̇̈͂̀̇͆̈́͑̒̇́̾̓̇̓͋̏̿̈͒̓͒͊̈́̓̄́̋̒͒̽̃͐͐̊̀̈͂́̍̐͛͐́̍̾̌̅́͐͊̔̽͗̎͛̅͌̌͆̊̊̐̿́̒͂̍̉̿͛̊̌̽̒̆̊̏̈̍͊͗̿̍̓̌́̓͊̈́́͐̅̾͒̍̈́̾̓̃͐́̏͐͊͂͋̎͑̓̂͛̓̃͋̍̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ì̷̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̡̨̡̡̧̨͓͈͇̭͇̜̦͖̮̼̻̲͔̺̺̮͕̙̞͔̙̙̖͙̤͎̱̞̤̣̠̼̹͔͎̱͔̥̣̰̰̙̹̝̘̹̰̥̟̰̠̖̟̯̹̺̯̩̼̯͈͇͚͕͖̟̹̬̭͓̲̦͈̯͙̭̦̳̜̘̭̦̱̤̰͔̲̥̥͕̯̗̹̙͇̩̞͖̥͍͍̥͓̟̳̳̗̫̝̻̩͔̩͍̖͔͈̞̦̻͉̤͎̱͎̭̰̟̼̩̳̟̻̟̟̲̠͈̜̯̥̝̪̻̙͕̲̖̙̹̹̻͍̥̟̥͙̫̩̪̺̝̼̤̱̥͍̘̣͍̳̩͔̮̠̭͔̼̫̞̳̩̗͍̠̙̮̼̻̝͔̤̤̝̘͇͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̴͙̝͉̺̳̳̱̙͇͕͈͉̪͕̥̟͍͎̋͂́̓̌̒̄̓̆̈́̓̇̇̓̈͊̑̈́́̓͐́͐͗͊̄̄̔̓̽̋͆̈́͋͗̏̌̌̂̏̀̈́̓͗̓̓̀̓̑̾̀̈̍̂͒̂̔͑̅̾̒̊̓̏̋͐͋̏͆̾͛̈́̈́̐̈́̿͒̔̎̃̄̈̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠"̴̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̖͙̬̱̩̟͉̠̥͓̝̝͔̣̫̻͓̝̤͍̰̤̹͓̣͍̥̻̥̻͉͍̹̩͕͓̻͎̻̟̣͇̙͇̖̹͔̤̳̬̥̺̫͙̞̥͚͎͍̯͔̙̟͓͓̥̹̺̖͎͔̜̭̞̭̳̤͕͕̹͉̑̅͛͑́̉̿̔͊̆̈́̏͑͆͋͌̅́͗̎̍͐̈́̉̉͋̂̊̂̋̊͛͆́̈́͑͆̓̆̏̂̒̆͗͗͊̋̌̒̀͒̌͗̀̆̅̌̿̇͗͂͛͛͆̽͐̎̈́͋̓̂͐̇̿̃̎̀̏͘͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̭̠̦̦͙̦͍̭͉̟̩̹̝̺̯̖̗͔͉͎̠̬̝̤̦̺̘̲̗͖̝̝̳͓̮̮̩̗̝͎̘͕͕͍͈̬̣͎̱̫͈̝̳̘͙͍̟͕́̃̓͋́͊̅̌̍̑̋̓͌̈́̽̀͂̓̉͛̈̈́̇́͆̓̂̓̈̔́̉̓̿̈̅̏̀̿̎͂͊̒́͐͑͋̀̀̐̈́͛͑̾̐͑̐͂̑̍̽̃̅̂̀̎̌̇͆̏̂̍̈́̅̈́̄͂̔̈́͂͑͊̉̆̀̊̑̅̈̀̓͂̅͊͋̇͗̈́̀͋̑͒̉̽̋̏̇͊̀̀̉̏̈́̎̃̎̌̓̽͐͋̊̍͛́̽̋̄̔̆̐̐͊̊̾̇͂̂̾̾̎̾̐̔̂̏̀̿̃̓̒́̌̆̎̀̇̐͛̋̐̓̇́̑̄̔̑́̈͛̎̀͊͛̔̈́̄̑́͆͐͑̐̇̍͌̀̔̈̀̐́̐̅̀̄̿̀̑͆̅̂͂͆̌̄̓̈́͂͊̌͂̎͊̋̊̅̋̋̒̿̽̉͌̀͛̌̏͊͗̓͂̒̉͊̑̉̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅa̷̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̩̹͕̲͎̦͍̮͔͚̜͉̘̖͉̜̺͚̟͔͉̯̳͚̥̼̬̘͈̼̰̰͓̻̟̖̰̮̤̙͋͛͋̊͐̈̈̋̈́͋͐̑͐͌̐͌͂̊͆̾̃̅̑͐͗͂́̃̍̾̈́́̒̀̋͗̂́̈́̀́̑̓̈́̍̒̉̾̽͐͌̐̋̅̊̌͗̊̈́̓́̋̈̇̋̇̋̒̅̑́̈́̓̾́̎̎̍̂̄͂̍͒̋͌̅͛̌̐̆͐̑͒́̒̎̇̇̈́̎̔̌̊̈́̅͊́̇̔̔̉̓̇͑͐͂̽̆̅̏̈́͛̔̓́̈́̈́̎̔́̃͊̌̏̎̎͑͂̑̈̃̇̏͊̆̄͂̑̅͋͐̎̏̅̓̾̽́͐̆̔̽͋͛̅̈̓͊̑͊̌̋̊̌̅͑̽̓̅́̒͌̐̊͑̅͒̎̇̔̾̓̓͂̓̂̓̄͌͊̐͒̃̽̿̀̒̉̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅǹ̷̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̲̰̦͚̠̤̬̗̭̻̤͇̟͚̳̹̟̘͈̜̝̯̣̭̪̭͍̺̦͔͎͓̹̫͓̞͉͔̠̣̺͓͇̰̟̥͉̱̩̫̘̬͇̪̱̜̞̮͈̱̰̩͕͉̜̙̟̟̩͙̮̥͚̙͙̤̮̟̹̤̦̟̗̗͎͙͚̬̭̲͓͓͖̦͉̤̺̳̳̥̣̤̫͉̯̼͓̫̞̪͉̮̟͙̹͚͓̟̫̗͈̯̪̭̞̙̩͕͓̪̱͍͈̭͔̯̳͖̠̻̰̟͙̖̫̜̭̝̖̞͙͚̻͚͎̞̼͖̹͎̖̦͔̩̺̥͖̻̍̃̾̑̊͐͐̅̆͂̒̃̏́̔̀̐̽͌̽̇͋̐̽̑͌̄̀̊̔̀͊͑̌̔͗̅̓̒̀͌̾̔̌̓̓͗̃̃̄̿͑́̂̅̎͂͑̀̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̘͎̭͉͚͖̖͈̪͇̫͔̳̺͚̝̜͔̘͎̠̗̭͙͎̘̘̺̜͉͇̂̈́͆͛͌̒̈́̃̈͛͒̈̆͒͋̇̀̊͊̍̋̋̌̊̎͑̄̎͂̈́̍͛̈́̍̍͑́̐͒̅͒͊̄̒́̓̓̎͑̀͊̆̃̓̋͊̔͐̎͂͑̎̈́̐̅͋̆̈́̐̏̈́̀̋͐̒̍̎͛̀͊͌̎͆͒̃̄̈͋̈́̌͑̂̂̈́̐̊̆́̀͊̃̌͗̃͌̎̉̎̃̄̽̑̽̾̌̇̑̌̓̍͊̋̽̈̆̽́̂͗́̈̅̽̄͒̈́̑̈̅̂̇̔̑̈͌̒̏͌͑̀̈́̒̀̈́̈́̉̓̏́͌̈́͊͛͌̋͋̓̿͑́̀̍̾̔̅̽̇̿̂̈́͗̅̀́̐̌̃̇̔͛̓͋̓̐̒͊̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ ̸̡̧̢̨̧̛̻̤͉̣̰̜̜̰͓͉̬̟͎̮͈͓͉̠̣̝̞̖̮͈̣͇̮͍̞̳̯͎̰̭͈͚͇̱̬̬̰͎͇͖̩̙̻̪̦̬͇̺̱̯͚̦̲̝̘̩͎̫̲̼̫͈̲̱͎̺̬͉̻̥͕̳͖̩̩̼͖̳͓̭͚̳̠̱̪͕̩͚̝͔͉͈͎͙̠̝̪̠̝̱͚̠̤̪͚̳͑̿̏̈̾̆̎̓͊͊̿̾́͒͐̾̍̈͌̀̇͐́́͊̐͐̀́̐͋́̆̽̍̃̂͑͂̾͒̄̈́̀͗̌̾̽͊̉͆̓͗̑̌̋͆̾̈́̓̃̒͆̑̃̊͑́̋̽͌͊̒̓̿͊̒́̈̑̀̂͑̐̍͋̿͂̌̓̐̈́̆̒͒̌̄̓̽́̏̆͒͂̑̊̊̽̋̐̀̐̓͐̒͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̙͈̖͉̩̖̥͎͙̥̜͇͙̪̥̣̱̦̲̥̖̫̰̲̯̱͎̹̦̗͍̟̱̥̭̙͎̖̣͍̼̼͓̖̹͍͚͖̞̤̞̞̖̫̤͙̻̮͚̘̗̬̙̟̭̣̳̣͙̖̪̲͚̹͇̠̰͉̹̜̻̻̹̣͙͔͔̝̖͕̠̱̠̼̞͕̟͓̟͓͉̟̤̰̙͔̥̣̤̣̻̖̮̗̫͕̮̥̼͖̜͈̱̟̙̟̺͔̮̦̹̞̪̟̜͓̱̗̞̯̫̻͚̪̳͇̝̯͚̹͔̼̜͈͈͙̮͓̮̜̘̗̣̻͍͇̣͎̤̞͕͎̣̠̰͎̙͇͍͉̹̜̭͈͔̱̦̖̰̱͇̲̥͚̘̃͌̋͊͂͒̀͑͊́̽̉̔̃̈́͂̓́̐́͐͆̀̿̍̽̊͋̉͌̒̐̓̔̄́̏̔̑͑̋̒͂̽̎̀͂̃̈́̃̆̈́̆͆̾́͊̀̓̏͋̓̒̔̉̊͂̀̐̏͛́̌̑͗͊͊͂̈́̌̾͂̎̀̋͂͂͋̾̏͌͋͑̓̋̿̋͋̑̇̀̀͊͒̄̈́̓͒̊̿̐͋̋̈́͑̎̔̿̈́͐̽̆͗̿͛̄̈́̊̉̂̾͒̊͑̅̆̈̀̋͊̓̃͐̆̂͛̈̆͑̐̈́͐̃̇͒͊́̐̆̂̀̀͋̌̂̆͆͌́͑̄̓͗̂͑͒̃́͌̋͐̀̉̋̾̍̇̆͒́̈́͆́̅̊̈̀͐́̆̒̎̀͑̎̀̀͛́̑̋̾̀̉̀̿̀͆͗̈́̒̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅę̶̢̡̛̯͖̻̖̖͈̩̙͔͔̳͎̥̜͎͎͕̺̦͍͓͙̣̣̟̭̜̟̯̥̪̺̦̲̮͓̘̠̼̞̯͇̙̳̠̮͙͍͕̼͕͙͙̻͙̤̼̹͙͇͚̝͓̠̏̒̂͌̉͂̿̓͒͗̊̌̾̃̓̌̾̈́͆̈́̔̍̀̂̑̅̾̆̇͂̈́͌͆͗̅̐͑́̍́͗̂͂͆͗̐͗̈́͂̆͆͊͐̐̑͗̉́̈́͛̈́͗̔̆͌͆̂̿́̅̌̊̋̈́̿̈́̈́̋̈́̆̓͑̿̄̏̑́̉́̄͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̛͚̫͙͇̩̘̟̯̮̫̯̲͚͎͔̱̦̦̻͉̙͚̤͓̝̜̥̫̫͖͕͓̤͇̯͇̤̘͚͇͉̝͔̹̦͔̣̤͕͚̠̝̠͉̠̻̖̰̜͚̰̘̹͔͓̮͚̮̱̯̬̙̺̥̥̤̼̰̳̯̜̇̇̀̽́́̿̊̀̋̂̀̽̿̐͗͆̾̏̅͋̊͌̋͒̀̈́̒͌̍̉͗̓̂̿̍͊̉͂̿̀̎͛̎̔̄̂̋̔̋́̉͌͌̓̿͆͑̿̊͌͒͒̆͑͆̇̎͋̐̊̐͛͂͛̄̇̀͗͋̉̄̎̐̓͐͑͋͂͒̃̋̎̈́͂̀̾̇͌̿̒̀̌̊̔̀́̀̓́͂̏̿́͋̀̈̊̈́̌̎̓͑̈́̈́̓̎͛̈́̈́͊̈̇͊̀͌͂̉͌̃̓̒̃̀́̃̑̏͒͌̈̾͐̈́͛͒̋̏̐͌́̒̒̈́͆̓͒̈́͛͊̔̀̏̈́͋̄̊̈́̏͌͊̿͂̿̃̇̑̍͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝f̴̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̦̫̞̫̹͍̼̟̺͙̦̪͎̣͇̤̟̟͍̱̳̠̪͍̮̞͍͔̲͓̱̤̳͕͓̣͚̬̤͚͚̯̥͓̖̭͉̬̘̲̪̭͓̟̜̞͍̹̺̳̳̫͍̩̹̞͍̣̜̗͔͔̳̘̮̞͔̪̬̪̗̩͍̺͖̲̣̼͎͓̲͉͖̗̖͙̼͉̰̣̰̼̯̭͕͓̺̬̗̮̙̪͖̜͚͚̞̯̬͓̩̙̹̖͕̪̣̘͈̼͙̙͈͓̳͔̮̦͖̫̖̗̬̲̫͈̳̱̞̣̜̳̗̲̰̬̬͎̲͍͖͖͙̭̺̗͓͉͓̙͉͙̪̫͚̫̥̤̠̯̻̜̤͎̺̥͉͕͉̥̮͙̫͔̰͚͔̯͚͙̻̝̺͇͔͎̞̟̩̦̗̾̎̐̒̎̀̋̃̿̄̅̓̔̌̿̊̊͗̒͐̄̌͑͛̅̓̍͗̐͛̽̒̀͛͆͂̈́̈́̊͊̆̀̓̈́͐̊͂̄̃͂̒́̎̀́̽̈́͌͂̈́́̑̈́̾̄̅͌̃̋̉̅̈̉͆̄̉͒̾̈́̆͑̍̓̆͗̓͒̈́̀̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̸̢̢̨̢̡̨͎̺̼̻͎̮͔̭̦͓̪͖̘̣̯̮̞̟͉͕̞̘͖͇̳̠͓̪̝̫̳͓̼̯͇̜̯͉̯͙̺͚͔̹̝̖̱̺̳͚͉̙̩̻͈̬͉̘̠̪͍̞͚̝̹̞̜̮̑͂̔̔̆̾͂͗̅̆̂͋̑͒̓̋̍̅̌̕ͅi̷̧̢̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̬͉̙̲͓͚̜̫̲̯̺͔̥͙͕̖̝̫̜̯̜̹͇͔̤̮̦̝̙̫̙̞͇̙͓͖̦̻̗̙̥̠͍̮̲̝̠̩͈͓̫͚̳͈̱̥̯͉̯͕̜̮̖̫̟̖͖͈͔̖̯͕͙͈̪͈͕͔̹̪͚̰̣̱̮̙̱͙̮̩͎̦̙̹̩̖̝̬̱͈̲̼̞̠̟̰̺̤͉̗̥̟̙̯͕̱̅̍̃̈́̄̈̀̂̈̓̅͒̈́̅̅̈̓̄͆̌͆͆̓̌̂̍̄́̅̈͗̿̃̏͆͗͂͛͂̾̂̄̄̓͋̋͂̎͗̅͛̍͛́̈́̀̐̾͌͒͆͛͊͊̓́̇̈̈̉̔̉̃̄͆͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅṕ̶̨̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛͈̼̼̺̞̩̭̱̰̣͙̩̖̘̮͍̠̙͈̱̥͉̬̬̞̳̻̙̟͚̳͈̰̖͈̣̜̦͖̘̭͓̞̝͙̣̭̗̲̱̤̮̯̪͔̳̟͎̫̮͎̩̩̣̰̰̖͖͕̩̗̳͎̦̼̲̳͓̖̺͈̜͇͚̟̠̱͎̻̟̲̺̬͍͇̖͉͙̜͓̖̰͎͔̹͙̱͙̥̝̥̦͙̬̖̤̺̺̻̩̰̲̠̻͉̟͉͈̪̻̳̫̺̫̭͚̘̜͕̭̝̩̫̭̣͇̟̩͎͙͇̠̠̤͈͙̰̝̣̰͖̫͓͈̙͕̹͉̝̳̩̟͈̮̺̗̲̤̹͚̹̘̺͇̣̩̺̞̤̠̙̳̯̝̠͎̯͕̰͔̞̬̣̭̘̙̥̔̏͂̔́͊̈́́́͌̎̎͗̔̌̊̏̽̿̄́͑́́̋͂̒̍̐̂̅͌̔̉̋̓̄̍̽̇̑͆̍̓̊͒͒͌̈́̀̾̈́̾̑̉͗̇͛̀̅̏̎͑̉͋̇̎̔̿͆͗̆̋͊́͑͌́͐̓͐̓̉̄̌̽͒̊̈́̒̈́́̾̆̋̆͒͒̂͐͛̊̓͒̍̔̆̓̈̋͊̃͌̀͗̔̓̏̌̀̆̍̅̈́͊̽̇͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅş̶̡̛̙͕̝͈̮̦̰͉͖̇͂̌̀́̏̓͗̔̈̔͌̏́͂̾̊͊̈́̎͂̉̀͐̎̊͒́̀͆̔̎͆̄́̍̋̌͗̋̈́̇͛̓͑̌̒̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̸̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̛̱̟͕̦͖͚̥̟̘̹͕̗͍̞͔͔̦̝̼͓̘͙͓̩̠͇̮̗̥̠͖̬̼̹̰͉͍̮̮̫̥̖̟̘̤̭͖͉͓̻̗͖͕̦̘͎̪̘̰̳̲̳̫̫͍͚̟̯̲̤̬̖͍̻̫͚̣͓̫̰̳͈̠͇̙̹̪̻̘̣̙̪̱̲̼̜͕̅̓̔͌̆́͂͑͋͛̄̃͐̊̄̃̀̊̓̇̀͑̅̾͐͐̓̋̀̄͒̓̍̈́̒̆̀͊̈́͌͋̾̔̍̈́́̏͐̽̓̑̎̓̐̾̀̊͗͋̋͆̍̓̍́̌̊̓̅̿͗̑͐̿̉̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ţ̸̨̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̤͓̲̬̱̹̱̠̟͎͔̬̣̱̭̹̺̱͚̮̮͕̞͎̮͔̙̱̻͉͔̭̪̘̩͈̯̮̼̼̮̮̖͎̪̗͉̮̌̄̀̇̇̓̏̉̔̇́̀̽̇̄͒̄̍̓̓͑͌̒̑͆͐̃͑̔́̽̌͊̿̇̒̐̀̍̿̑̉͐̓̾͐͒̾̊̀̾͗̓͂͌̈́̐͐̇͆̈́̐̈́͌̍̍̑̿̀͆̎͊͑͐̉͆͒̓͛̉͗̆̈͛̐̽̃̈́̽͊̋̌̀̆̿̓͊͊́̓͋̊̐̑̿͑͑͐͂̍͆̌͗̇̍̈́̊̂̒̏̀̄̄́̍͛͑͒̀̀̅̑͗͂̄͗̊̌̄͆̔͂̅̊̈́͂̂̀͆̊̅͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝h̴̨̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̪̦̬̦͖̜̯͓͓͇̥̪̟͚͚̰̻̪̰̟̤̞̣̭͚͚̦͔̖̲̼̖͕̪̞͓̭͇͙̯̹̞̠̟̻͕͇̝͈͈̫̗͙̰̳̙̫͙̯̗̳̹̩̝̣̩̖̹̤̬͚͔̮͍͈̙̜͎̣̤͚͉̜͕̤͙̭̲͓͙̟͍̩̻̩̱̤͚̺̭̻̞̬̪̞̼͙̲̞̬̗̫̼̥̖̣͚̬̬̩̼̺͖͕̭̭̪̬̬͍͉͎̪̙͖͉̙͇͖̼̺͍͖͕̼͇͔̪̰̦̺̭̩͙͙̙̪͙̠̥̱̪̗͓̥͕͕̻̯̩͔͕̥̮͓̤̰͍̤̗̬̘̬̪̣̟͔̫͉̺͚̤̠̗̻̺̺̙̗͍͚̠̹̫͕̼͈̥̪̥̲̯̥͈̩̗̞̫̗͈̝̬̺̥̭̰͚̩͉̲͍̺̹̻̻̝̙̙̞̯̹͎̟̒͂̎͌́̀͂͗̒̎͊̏̃̒̆̅̂̓̐̅̈́̉͆̓̿̿̀̒͒̐͑̓̓̾͊̄͗̽̋̇͛̉͊̈́̓͒̾̊͑͌͂̈́̓͊̂̅͌͋́̀̌̎̀̌͛͂̂͐̅̓̿̄̆̏̈̌̋̏̔̽̒̿͑̌͌̀̍͌̈́̈̈́̈́̽̆͋͂͋̄́̂̏̂̿́̿͒̏̑̍̾̄̇̌̌̽̀̿̎̊̀͌̅̄͌͂̓̇̑̑͆̂̀̾͆́̾͊̌͗̌̅̍͆́͗͋̄̾͋̒͑̐̈́̔̀̀̀̉̀̃̉̀͆̅̈̅̾͆̈́̈́̉͑̑̒̎̏͊̌̑̿͂̈́̊̊̃̽̓̓̑̾̉̓̀̉̾̐̉̿̔̋̎͗͆̽̍͒̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̧̛̛͖̹͕̟̬̤̘̫̫̱͕͓̘̱͖͚͇̻̬͈̟͚͖̞͕̰̭͕̙͙̖͍͔̫̠̼̰͍͕̠̳͖̬̱͕̭̺̫̬̻͔͈̝̟̹̫̦̩̪̮͖͓͖͓̤̳͇͎̤̠͉̜̣̩̪̠͇͕̥̖̖̗̜͎̖̙͈̳͚͖̼͉̳̮̘͎̭̹̫͙̱̻̥͓̩͎̘͕͓̱͓͓̳͕̺̠̞͙̭̝̼̜̯̻̖͎͉̲̭̖͙̰̼͕̩͉̭̹̱̥̫̤̰̯̟̰̯̘̠̦̞̣̻͉̰̩̤̯̫̹̤̫̮̫̫̩͎̬͓̦̹̙͍̬̪̼͉̭̪͓̞͍̫̫͈͓̞̺͇̱̭̥̭̤̝̠͔͙̜̪̫̖̼̣̖̹̳̖̤̱̹͍͚̺͚̻̗͙͗̆̇̎̓̍͐̅̄̉͗̍̓̌̈́͒̿̍̾̾͒͌̽̈́̈́͛̏͗͂̄̄̍̓̈́̃̋̑͆͋̈́̌̎̔̑̀̔̈͋̊̽̓̍̔̐̈́̽̐̓̍̃̑̄̇̊́͊͛͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̛̫̱͍̺͉͎͇̜̣̹̥̫̳̰͕͚͎͍̰̥̞͎̗̳̳͚̺̺͈̙̳̞̤͙̼̫͚͚͍̗̠̩̪͈͓͇̥̠̮͚͉̻͕̖̥̠̖̤̰̣̰̻̘͚͔̘͎̱̰̻̻̭̱͚̗͖̗̝̫̬͎̠͖̜͇̫̣͇̲̘̜̳͎͔͉̦͈̘̣̲͓̤͔̖̜̫̯͔̝̟͔̳̦̺̳̜̪̼̞̫̗̰̲̰̱͈̘̹͓̟͕̤̭̠̯̩̗̰͉̗̺̹̻͍̙̙̙̻͓̮̻̖̻̳̻̻͔̺̮̫̹͕͉̹̺̭̹͕͖̱̳̲̩̳̜͚͍̤̭͉̼͍͓̖̺͚̱̭̝̱̣̼͚̥̝̼͇̻͇̙͕̪͔͚̥͔̣̳͉̩̥̼̥͖̬̖͖̯͂̽͌́̐̈̿̂̊̏͆͊͊̂̋̏͑̿̇̎̏̊̓̆̆͋̐͛̀̐͒̌̈̒̃̓̊̾̂̿̅́̌͌͋͐̄̋́͛̎́͑̆̈́̄̒̊́̾͂̈́͋͊̽͑́́̒̎́͒̿̾̉̒͂̑͒̐̄̾̓͊̀̃͂̃̐̐͒͂̋͋̊̀̈́͛̋̀̓͐̓̆̅̍̄́͋̂̈̆̍̽̎̀͒͌̊͐̇̍͊̃̐͆̆̔́̍̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̴̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̹̜͙̯͖͍͕̪̥̙͕̖̫̻̣͚̪̲͇̦̜̹̹̳̳͔͙͇͕͇̫̼͕̲̫̲̹̤̹͈͙̫̲̤̖̫̤̞̪͍̳̰̜̯̯͈̱͈͓̖̬̯̫͈͕̘͓̱̙̠͚̙̪͓̮͈̖̬̱̟̫͓͔̞͎̩̲̬͕̠̘̺̙̯͍̼̻̳̘̤̣͎̉̓̐̃͒́́̃̅̆̎̏̀̎̈́̎́͐͛͗͑̀̽̅̑͌̂̌̎̈́̍̒̽̊̆̃̊͗̀̑̈́̀̍́̐͒̆̄̋̍̏̄̅͐̍̉̽̄͑͊̋̓͆̌͂̒̓͗̒͛̃̉̽̓̑̇̀̓̈́͛̃̾̀̂͌̓́̀͆̏̽̀̉̌̉͂͑̾́̄̋̂́͌̍̆͐̇͑̈͛͐͑̎͆́͗͐̾̒͌͒̉̓͌̂͌̀̂̋̀̒̃̄̏̐́̿͌͒͊̎̈̆͊̑̈̒͐͆̔̒͛̎̃̍̏̒͊̉̓͑̊̇̉̀̒͗͐̇̓̾̔̈́̇͒̆̈́̿̆̒̍́̊͌͐̈͋̋̆̀̓̓̍̒̈̉͆̌̆̆̓̂͋̓̀̈́̇̔͊̈́̋̓͐̈́͋̈́̈́́͂̓̎̆́͋̃́̂͂̈́̈͌͗̓̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̴̡̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̺̘̦̮̹̦͙̝̤̱̺̲̦̻̯̞̙̱͉͖̣͓̲̱͎̘̻̦͙̥̻̪̙̗͓̭̱͖͙̳͍̣̟̜͈̪̟͙̗̲͖̺͎͚̘̙̠̖̹̘̮̺̱̤̥̙̝̘̬̯̣̼̼̣̥̰̳̗̗̹̩̲̘̖͇͕̘̰̘̳͓̰̝̭̝̟̼̬̟͉̠̫̣̯̘̜͔̥͕̼̲̝̲͈̩̲̘͓͙̦͔̰͎̤̥̲̻̤͈̲̩͔̲̪̱̼̘̮̰̞̭͍̼̥̝̫͔̲̼̮̞̰̘̗͖̯͓̞̪̜̫̝͚̭̱͔̬͎̱͙̺͉̺̟͚̱̤̹͉͕̟̭͙̫̞̪͈̫̬̲̫̯͔̑͒̓̆̌̾̿̈͊̆̀̽͒̉͗̇̋̊̇̊̊̒̎͆͋̆̿̔̒̉̆̏͌̍̉̐̀̐̎́̍̀̅͌̏͒̆͂̐͛̈́̇̀̑̾̀͊̆̋̍̂̍́̆̌̈́͑͗̒̾̇̔̊̾́̎̇̅͊́͋̈́̍̍̓̅̾͌̆̂̋̈́̆̆̂͒̈͛͛͒͑̓̇́͌̂̊̍̽̋̌̌̑͗͆̅̑̅͗̔͌̋̿̑͛̿̅̓̋͂̂͋̆̋̀̒͛̑̍̃͗́̂͌͂̎̎̿̑̑̋͑̒̆͂̅̎̒̆͌̂̓̋̽̌̔̇̀̓̄̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̵̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̼̯̜͓̥̰̟̮͉̜̬͙̳̘͇͇̺̗͚͕̖̥̱̠̬̥͈͉̳̙̱͎̺̠̭̲̝̼̥̦̮̫̭̞͎̩̗̟̲͈̞̥͍̮̲̯̩̩̖̜̣̘̯̞̭͔̯̦͎͎͚̞̺̤͓͕̮͖̮͈̱͍̣͔̺̖̺̩̺̲̬͙͓̻̹͇̎̉̏̈̊̆͋̇̍̿̐͛̉̂̅̿̽͂̀̅͑́̈͒̍͌̽̇̐̀̓̑͒̃͛̔͌̈́̋̌̿͌͛̊́͂̂̇͌̆̿̀̎̎́́̋̾̓̇̋͛͑̑́̆̓̄͛̆̈́̄̊̾̀̑̓̓̅͋̽̐͛̊̈́̔̈́̒͊͂̈́̒̂̌́̆̅̈́̋̾̒̃͌͐̎͆̈́̒̃̈̆̀͂̏̋͒̿̐̀͛͗̂̄̿̒͂̽͒̋̾͋̊́̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̵̛̛̣̹̤̣͔̝̮̙̞̲̰͉͓̹͉͍̯̞̝̗͇̬͎̘̞͇̣̹̪̣̩̮̅̎̈̽̓͋̑͊͆̃̂̅̀͌̔́̈̈́̏́̓̌͆́͆̃̄̍̿́̑͋̓̓̄̈́̈́̍̎̄̅̎̊̇̇̏̅͑̾́̎͆̏̚̕̕͘͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̜̳͈͈̬̮̦͇̦͕̣̳̜̙͈̻̳̤͙͇͎̻̗͙̤̟̗͙͔̠̼͖̪͍̬̝̦̦̜̱̥̠͖̙̩͈̞̜̪̠͖͕͙̟̮̹͉̬̜̟̬̩̲̙̣̘͖̗̗̰̳͇͈͓͕̩̘̹͎͉͚̩͎͙̪̲͎͎̖͕̠͓̲̰͍̜̜̠͖̠̳͖͇̯̳̮̥̬͍̤̮̯͙͈͚̩̹̳̪̤̥̼͍̱̖̪͙͈͈̖̜͈͗͌͆͑͑͑̎̎͆̉͂̊͊̏͒͛̅́̇̆͆̈́̏͛̿̆̇́̓͑̓̔͒̀̂̾̃́̈́̉͒̇͛́͑̑̾͛̓͑͋͂͋́͗́̽̾̏̀͊̆̈̏͐̽̿̄̇͑̓̽̆͐̏̊͊͐̏͗̊̆̇̀͑͒̾͒͛̅̾̿́̅͗̀͆̇͑̏̏͊̎̈́́́̉̀̂̾̊̾͗͗̓͊͊͆̃͐̈́̾̆̀̔͊̋̈́͑̾̈́̿̇̌͋͛̅͂̂͗̏͊̄̋̒̓̍͊͊̀̐̔̂͊̿̍̓̂͂̈̍̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅớ̸̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̤̯͚̮̩̖̘͈̼̞̰̜̯̮͈͇̳͚̙̰̞̼̪̝͍̤͚̹͉̗̜͖̪͈̰͚͔͖̩͔̲̗͔͎͕̙̫̥̬͈̪͎̰̹̝̭̲̤̫̝̝͇̟̯̙̻̫̹̟̰͇͎̼̜̹̼͔̱͚͔͔͙̘̥̥̣̰̙̞͉̖̫̝͍̳͙̥̲̺̫̥̫̣̹̗̩̼̙̦̠̦͈̲̟̪̯̪̮̪̱̙̱͎̫͈̥̣̰̮͇̱̭̺̮͕͎͉̦̫̙̝̮̜̖̹̥̭̙͉̳͇͖̖̳̬͖̙̲̲̘̦͓̩̩͚̺̖̤̥̮͚̰͈̙͙̤̝̟̗̹̩̹̘͕͈͚͖̳̜̱̜͓̙̩̖̰̩͕͎̘̗̬̯̜͈̹͉̮͚͓͍̏̀̃̆͑̎͆̋̐͌̅̇̈́̌̅́͌̋̿̓͋̍́̊͑̎̿̽̉̌̄̎̏̉͊̅́́̿̑͐̐̊̽͊̿̾͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̟̤̺͕͎̤̗̬̬̹̝̺͕̲̣̤͔̙̗̟̯̦͉̻̘̮̝̩̲͇̬̲̙̭̭͍̹̪͇͔̬͓̮̟͇̫̝̪̭͓͔̼̰̹̪̗̠̠̺̹̲̩̬̝̗̲̹̦̲͉͎͍̩̘̰̲̟̳̻̩̠̭̹̟̳͖͈͎̹̘̱̦̝̖͓̜̲̟͈̗͇͚̰̰̠͎͍̲͉͔̯̫͈͚̖̰͚̮̪͉̫̝̼̰̘̗̪̺͍̬̟̪̹͚̜̭̬͎̝͖̺̺̜͍͙̜̗̤̟̲͍̖̠̭̻͔͈̲̙̩͖͓̦̮͔̤̜̝͖͓͓̖̞̪̦̞̲̗̭̝͓̲͍̄́̓͐̑̊̔̈́͌̔͋͋̈̔̎̆̄̀̈́̈́͛͂̍͑̇̐̆̀̅͊̀̈́͌̅͐͒́̔̂̋̾̍͗̔̾͛̌̑̽̒̏͛̋͆̅̾̎̇͊̐̈́̀͛̈́̈́̽̐̎̀̊̅̉̒̏̀̂͗͌̎̔̏̎̓̈̈́͆͆̅̉̀̑̄̑͌̉͒̓͗̾̿̔̔̇̉̈́̀͌͆̄̽̐̇͆̿͂͊̾̔́͛͑̋͒͗͗̊́͌̃̓̃̎̆̈́̿͊̐̏͗̿̄̈́̾̈́̏̽̔̈́̿͆͂͑͂̇̈́͒͒̈́̉͛̇͋͆͛̉͑̔̽̅̆͌̑͆́͊̔̆̀̈́̈͐̽̀̿̽̂̓̇́̓̈̌̉̑͗̌͌͑͗͊͋͗͒̄̊̄̀̋͐͊̈́̈́̇̈́̏̽́̈́̈́͒̂͆͂̑̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̛̛͙̠̫̜̤͔̭̬̳̤̘̲͒̽̋͒̊̆̈́͊́͂̿̈́̐̾̓͐̿͒̿̔̇͗́̋́̌͂̑̆̀̈́̍̈́͆̓͒̆̽͂̍̃̔̇̑͗̓̏̃͂͑̾̔̅͂͆͑̍̅͋̀͂̐͆͌̽̍̔̀̉́̉̆̓̉̃̆͆̎̓̑̓̽͌͗̑͑͌̂͑̿̀̌͑͊̀̍̋̿͘̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͠h̸̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̤̹̮͈̥͙̳̘̪̥̲͍͓͕̜̤͔̯̭̗̯̱͉͚͖͚̝̦̲͎͔̦̖̠͍̩̜̜̙̺̩̻͙̱̞̬̤̘̻̺̼̝̞̻̱͈͙͈̭̯̼̤̯̪̳̗̘̭͕̘̦͇̜̣̰̭̤͇̱͎̝̝̱̟̪̬̫͈͕̖̻̩̰̺͍͍̱̺̠̘̣͇̹͎̫͈͉̼̻̖̖͕̜͉̹̻̙̫͇̪̥̤͖͍̬̳̻̬͍͇̜̗̘̱͔̦̯̏͒́̓̂̅̈́̔̓̿̃̑͆́̄̑̌̈́͑̉͐̌̓͐̈͑͌̆̓̊͐̈́̿̇̊̏͑̈́̃̾̀̄̇̿̿̈́̐̔͒̈́̂̀̽̀̈̇̾̾̔͌̈́́̋͊̊̋̈̌̒̅̋̆̆͋̋̀̏͗͂̃̉̂̏̀̄͗̈́̏̀̎̉̉̎̔͌͛͋͋̇͋͌̉̇̔̈́͛̅̓̍̊̓̄̿͒̐͋̈̿̓͒̾͊̐̒̃̀͗̾̓̀̈́͌̏́̏́̉̈́̈́̏̅͑͂̌͗̆̽̾̽͛̒̊̎͗͊̀͛͂̑́̍̀́͂̀̌̈́̄̾̌͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̸̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̦̥͕͚͓͈̜̭̟̱͎̥͍͙̻̤̹̪͔͉̱̞̥̤͕̺̥̫͙̪̹̺̥̯̳̞̬͉͓̳̠͚͇̝̼͙̩͉̭̱̲̥̜͕̜͉͍͖̳͈̝̰̮̖͇̦̘̘̺̠̝̲͈͍͇̩̗̯̬͕̼̘̞̜̝̲̜̼̮̞̲͇̖͈̬͎͚̯͙̜͔̩̻̥̺̠̙̜̭̝͎̦͚̭͈̍͌̇͛͌̇̽̒͛͒̍̃̓͊̃̄̇̍̇̂͌̃͋̏̇͗͋̑͊̇͒̓̋̽̽̐̑̈́̅̿́̀͛̋̈́̒͆̎́̎͗̏̃̌́̽͌̍̓́̎́͗̒̄͌̌͆̈́̓̓͋̔́́̐̔̈̈́͋̓͋̇̋̽́̂͑͐͛̈́́̌̇̈̈́̈́́̄͗̿͑̉̎̔̀͂̆̃̿͌̄͊͑̂̀̿͗͐̐͛͌̋̏̈̂̈̈́̀̍̈̋̅̍͛̏͂̋́̎̑̈̾͐͊̓̀̂̿̃̏̍̌̑̓̆͋̇̄͒̎̀̓̑͛̒̅͆̓̈͋͌̍͒̊͂̆̅̾̈́͊̊̊̓̇̈̏̂̍͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̸̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̞̣̬͚̱̳̱͙̱͈͉̺͍̟͔̻̦̲̞̹̼̗͎͖̦̲̙̮̜̘͍̖̖͙͈͎̱͎͓͈̥̯̯̗̝͔͔̻͓̯̗͎̙̖̋̾̀̋̓̍̀͋̎̎̊͋̑̑̀̐̀̀͋̈́̀͊̋͆̌̅̔͋͂̾̎̀̇̀̐͊͋̀͛̓̈́̉̓́̆̓͒̆́̒̒͛̽̽͋̌̑̑́̇̂̐̌̓̽̒́̈̓̌̾̓͆́͒́̀̀͌̐̄́̉̏͐̀̿̽̆̔͑̈̀̏̋̄͑͑̓͗͋̋́͋̾̌̽̍̓̉̆͐̉̑̔̒̀̾́͋̏͒̆̃̋̍͐́̑̉̇̀̃̑̅̓̋̾͑̐͑́̂́̏͌̍͐͒́̉͆͋̄̆̄̀̉́̒̀̓͛̒̀̉͒̇̅̍̓̆͋̂̾̂̈͗̉̊̍̆̀̓̏͛̓́̊͂̋̀͑͊̇̏͑̒̀̓̈́̑̒̾̈̄̾͊͑́̏͆̔̈́͛̈́̆̓͒͌̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̰̦͇̟̹͔̗͉͇͈̜̘̖̺̥̠̳̭̩̻̦̝̬̟̙̪̯̰̝̱̲̱̬̖̲̲̼͙̩̩̖̥͚̜̘̦̜͇͇̟̭̟̤̪̱̬̝͈̝̻͉̺̞͎̩̭̻̱͉̥̻͉̜̗͚͎̱̖̗͍̱͓̙̞̹͇̰̖̤̬̣̗͓̣͎͖̱͓̤̹̭͉̟͖͌̀́̿̈́̾̽́̂̿̅̋̓̋̇͛̄͂̂̀̆͛̇̈̑̽̀̉̀̔̾͂̎̓̎̂̓̓̈́̍̉͛̄̾̃̈́̏̎̔͋̏͋̈́̿̍̍͗̐̒́̋̾̊͆̎͒͑͊̃̈́͒͊̀̉̇̒̿̔̆̏́̂̈́̄̿͂̅́̿͂̒͒̄̏̾̄͌̽̿̓̎̆̐̊̉̀͌̓̅̐̅͂̈́̈́̿̀̈́̿̈́͆̐̐̐͆̽̾̍̃̒̀̍͋̀͂̎͌̒̍̓̓̌̅̓͑̆́̔̅̏͐̈́̈́̀̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅn̴̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̖͖̖̱̰̙̲̲̰̖͕̤͎͎̹̮͉̲͚͙̩̰̜̱͔͖̟̖͔͇̜̖͙̳̙̻͉̝̮̠̙̠̪̺͖̲̝͈͖̹̬͔̱̺̪̟̹͈͈͇̣͕͕̣͙̯̤̬͍̠̭̰̞̘̙̜̲͚̯̠̣͖̱̥̘̪̦͍̳̬̰̯̗͇̹̫̝̬̦̰͙̫̺͎̭͇̜̱̮̖̺̟̱̩̲̹̩͖̳̙̬͎̘͙͖̣̮̰̣̥͓̼̲̩̱̺̣̭̂̎̏̉́͛͋̊̇͌̂̀̌̄̔̌͑̽̓͛̂̐͑̍̈́̈̾̐̇̎̋͋͊̋͑̑̇̾̆̒̐̈́̎̇̔̓́͋̀͂̏̌̓̔̉̌͆̏̾̽͛͛̿̓̾̐́̌̎̈́̍̇̀͌̆̉̍͗̐̂̐̈́͗̾́̋̎̌͌̎͗̓̓̈́̽̅̊̾̄̑̊̎͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅé̶̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̠͍̱͈̙̰̹͖͖̦̘̱̭̭̙̻̲̘̰̪̝͙͚͉̺̠̟̝͈͇̩̹̙͚̞̭͓̳̠͙͇̮̟̣̞͍̪̮̖͔̮͇̞̜͖̘̠̑͛̊͛̃̓̔͊̒̿́̃̐̓̌͆͂͑͂͂̎́̆̄͑͌̔͑̄̅͛͑̅̄̏͋̓́̑͆̑̓̓͐̈͌̔͛͒͌̑͗͛̽̅̍̾͛̄͑̍̎̌̆͛̀̉́̀̒̽̎̈́̾̔̈͆͗͐̅̈́̎̆́̉̑̈̔͌̈́̀̀͒̐̉͑͐̽̐̿̇̿͗̈́̿̂̍̊̄̆̌̓̀͗͐̽̾͛̾̆͊̿̑̈́̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅẃ̴̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̘̱̣̪̖̤͎̤̰̫̱̲̝̩̜̩̤͚͕͖̼͇̼̻̻͈̝̘͕͖͕̮̭̟̰͖͇̙̱͉̥̲̺̞̤̤͚̱͙̬̖̠̹̩̙̼̯̻͈̗͔̼̯͚̳̳̟̺̣̪͚̳̙̦̮̝̰̥̘͙̝͓̼̫̩̦͖͍͕̗͓̬̱͕͔̮̭͓̤̜͙͈̜̫͔͇̼̦̬̖̞̠͕̰͈̯̠̳̰͇͉̹̥̺̖̝͓͔̖̫̜̺̪̜̬̗̗̫̯͇͇͔͖̰̼̜̣̼̮̤̳̩͔̻̤̞̜̺͕̼͔͍͉̰̪̻͚͇̝̝̹̲̖̳̝͇̱̣̱̳͈̺̞̼̋͂͋́̃̓̀͂́̄̃͑͒͆̏͂͐͌̈́̐́̅̑̾̆̃͆̊̀͒͛̽̎̌͋̐̓̈́̾̿̊̍̑̊̾̋̆͊̑͑̈́̓͗̀̆̈̀͆͆͒́̀̉͂̑̊͆̈́̿̑͆̎͋͆̐͋͑̍̈́́́̐̒̌̄̾̽̐́͐̑̾̄͌̈́̂̏̀̀̑͋̄̄̓̈̾̈́̿̿́́̽̊̔̆̏̀͒̄͋̽̀̈̿̃̉̒̓̀̇̎͒̑̓̔̽͆̏̔̀̾͂̽͆̉̋̓̋͗͊́̍̀͊́͆͗̈́̐͐́̃͋̾̂͛̌̓́̀̽̆̇̂̑̉̒̀̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅş̸̧̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̡̖̘̖̲͕̟͖̝̣̻̟͕̻̭̞͓͔̦̠̟̝̜͍͓̺̺͎̰͉̦͔̙͕̘̟͉̣͓͉͈͇̪̜̤̻̭̻͚̣̼͕̭̖̗̮̳̟̣̜̠͚͉͓̦̤͍̫̣͓͖̩̳̦̗̩̠̞̘̳͓̙̺̗͇͈͉̤̺͖͍̱̻̗̝̹̘͖̦̜͈̺͕̣̣̝̺̪̲͕̖̟̫̜̲̜͚͎̬͖͖̹͍̳̼͉̞̤͖̝̉̀̆́̓̋̊̏̑̀̔̉̑̈̌̒̑̿̔́̀͊̒̓̌̐̿̀̿̉͋̿̅̅̄̅̅̀̍̈́̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̵̧̡̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̦̼̜͎̘̗͇͕̝͉̠̪͇͓̞̞͎̹̤̼̯̪̼̟͖̲̜͙̪̪͙̜̖͓̱̫̺̦̟̭͚͖̹̥̫̯͇͑̂̎̍͗̐͊̋͗̎̾̇͛̏̈͊̄̓̉͋̊̑̉̂̇̉͊̆̈́͂̉̂̈́̃̀́͂́̓́̌̉̈́̀͌͗̓͂̅̐̀̅͑̋̓̑̑̍͊̀̒̿̋̓͛͂̔̒̎̀̍́͊̀͑̿̀́̀̊̇̊͒̃̄̒̂̑̔͂̆̉̃̎̿̾̔͊̃̒͌̇̓̉͋̄̽̈́̐̂͌͌̈́̏̀̇̇̀̄͐͛̓̌̾͑̈́̆̇̿̌̽͐̈́̋̓͒͗̏͗̌͊͂͆̿̈́̀͗̓͆̽̎̀͗͗̾̋̔̏͂̓̏̃̍́̅͂̋̿̽͐̔͋̑̈̉̽͊̀͂̑̈͆̒͒͆̔̒̏͂͆̈́̓̿̾̇͛̐̂͂̃͑̀̂͂̑̈́̔͋̂̉̽͑̐̈́͋̅̉͒̒͆̈́͗͐̒͒̽̀͆͊̃̎̓̑̈́̂̆̊̓̍̾̿̾́̀̿̍̇̍̄̀̎̀̍͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ă̷̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̨̠̳͍̙̗͚̲̬͓͕̮̺͙̣̝̗̘͉̟̫̬̪͚̣͕̭̦͙̰͙̟̤̭̳̳͎̜̪̹̤͉̘̫͉̣̩̟͙̭̲̣̤̥̮̞̠͎̟̗͇͓̮̫̩̮̯̱̤͔̰̦̺͍̻͕͇̠̝͙̘̺̳̥͓͇̰̰͎̦͚̯̰̤̪̱̝̫̞̹͚̤̭͉̗͔̪̤̰̝̪̞̞͖̟̰̬̲͓͖̬̝̣̭̯̬͎̞̬̤̙̻̮̘̗̻͍̼͙̩̮̞̹̤̙̝̺̞̗͔͕̗͔͚̺̘͕̪͔̬̬͕̼͕̺͚̤͍̼͙̰̹̹͓͖̥͚̠̤̼̗̻͙͓̬̥͇̆̓̾̊̈́̊̋͗̾̈́̈́̍̌̆̊̆̑̍̊͑̓̽̏̄̅̓͑̐̂̆̈̈͂́̋͗̓̆̃̿̐̿̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̴̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̗̝͇̣̜̥̙̜̠̬̙̗̣̦͕̤̬̳̣͓̣̬̼͈͉̺͕̤̙̱͙̬̲̹̰͚͖͍̠̩̰̦̞̅̑̿͋͌̊̆̓̊̀̀̈́̄̃̑́̓̂̆̍̀̓̍̍́̆̏͐̈́͑͋̋̆̉̎̈̀́͊̈́̾́͗͆̅̏̃̀͒̓͊͂̓͐̍͊̑̎̿͛̑̈́̋̈́̒̅̃̍̽̃͛͒́͛̈̽̿̔͋̍̑̍̔͋̑́̀̊̂̈́̊̿̒́͋̀̈͋͂͐̀̐̿̐̿̾̂͋͗̈́͑̈̇͗̇̔̈́͑͗͆͌̀͊̈͗̊̇̓̈̏̌̈̽̂̃̅͐̅̽̄̔̂̈́̈́͌͂͋̓̈͑͐͒̋͛̅̄͑̇̌́̋̈͂̏͗́̌̓̈́͌͌̔͛̈́̈͐̒͂̔͒̒̌̏͂̌̌̓͒̆̾̈́͌͒̓̈́̔̄̍̑̓̈́͆̈́͐̓̀̉͑̓̄̈́͐̀͛͛̈́̆́̒̐͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ȩ̷̡̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̫̘̥̼̼͎̞̪̯̩̹̘͉̩̰̺̬͎̪͉̙̬͖͔̩̲̪͙͉̝̜͚͈̜̼̺̼͍̲̹̪̝̦̥͇̙̹͍͚̱̤͉̰̟̰̟̜͇̲̮̗̥͖̯̳̙̹̝̹̘͓͔̼͖̭̠̺̭͇̜͚͙̦̪̺̣̮̙̘̙͎̠͇͈̘̪̼̮̪͉͚̖̗̤̦͖̓̔͗͗͒̈́̿̌̀͑̓͆̐͆̈́͛̓́̓̆͊̐͆̋̆̿̍̿̉̄̓̐̍͂̾̽̉͋̆͊̎̋̊̋̀͂̃͒͛̃́̅͌̆̓͂͊̈̑͗́͑̈̃̋͒̉͂͊̅̆̅̈́̽́̇͆́̋́͑͗̓̒͋̈̈̑͋̐̀̈͋̽̂͒̎̎̄͊̐̽̓͗͗͌̒́̈̅̓̊̑͌̀̐́͒͆̈̌͌̍̃̀̊̿̂͗͗͂̀̽͂̀̈́́̓͋̌̉̄̽̓̿̉̊͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̶̙̞͈͍̳̝̻̘̖͙̘͆̔͋̋͂̅̄͑̍̆̓͊̎͆̿͆̈̀̔͌̓̀̇̍̂̓̄͛̒̒͐̑̊̉̆̅͒̄̚͘̚͝͝ͅ ̷̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̳̥͉͉͚̖̮̟̭͔͉̮̩̫̳͍̟̙͇̰̼̗̱͇͕͕͔͙̗͚̬͔̦̹̦̰̭̥̻̮̙̺͎͎͕̣͍̲̠̦̥͔̝͙̺͕̜̯̮̙̼̥̰̭͚̟͇͈̟̞̳̰̜͍͈͕̗̮̜̖̤͍̣̭̙̆͐̾͌́̿̐̾̍̉̔̽͐͆̅̆̄̇̈̅̀̌̾́̉̀̍͑͆̊́͛͗̎̌͊̉̋̆͌͐̑̌͑̓͆̂́͗̄̋͆̀̐̍̽̿͑̋̊̌̓̍̀̀̀̇́͂̎͐̃̀̂̃̽̒̐͑͆͑̆̈̒̒̀̂̑͊̿͐̊̐̓̅̃̄̀̈̐̃̇͑̒̄̌̈́̔̊̀̔͂̽̀͋̂̀͛͑͌͊̀̀͒̊̒̓̄̂̓́̐̈́̑̇́̈̋̽̎̎̃̂̾͒̎́̍̓͂̾̿̏̋͌͌͛͐͒͂́̿̂̀̏̔̾̐͐̅͒̀̍̏̿̀̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̷̢̢̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̬̺̥͕̮͚̘̯̝̘̙̘̠̩̩͖͔̺̦͙̺̱̘͙̩͍͚̳̭̰̠͔͖͉̖͎͈̺͚͎̼̜͙͍̮̥͎̞͉̣̖̰͇̤̹̞̠̬̙̤̺͓̺̰̪̞̦͓̙͖̲̹̼̹̻͕̬̥̻̻͔̠̖͙̭̖͇̦͔̲̝̱̹̖̲̞̮̩̗͖̯̜̺͍̞̱̥̲̫̺̣͖̞̮̜̞̼͉͓̝̻̰̞͖͔̭͓̭͙̦͍͕͇̰̞̲̬͓̮̪̱̙̙̖͉͕͖̫̖̺͎̼͙̮̖̹̤̙̘̱̬̮̪̩̳͓̻̝̭̜̥̘̰̯̥̱͍̺̘̭͚̯̗̪͍̭̮͉̪̥̥̫͙͓̱̓̀͛̃̾͑͂͒͑̊̊̋͊̊̎̈̈́̆̊͊̅͋̈͆̍̐̿́͊͛̀́͆͗̒̈̏̿̀̇̂͗͗̃́̓͂̌͂͊̅̂͂̆̐̏̅̽͑̀̆͊̉̈́͗͑́̃͊̍̍̓͋̈́̅̑͆̋̽̋̌͆̌͂͛͛̏̏̃̓̓͐̌̉̎̋̊̒̍̓̈̌͌͂̓̎̆̅̄̒̑̇̓͑͌̀͂̔̊̑͗̏͂̒̔̃̑̈́́͑͐̅́́̃̊͊͆͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅģ̸̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̺͕̻̩̲̪̩͖̞̻̲̝͕̹͕̱̬̞̦͔͍͈͍̣̭͙̲͇̖̣̣͚̱̣̼̣̮̪̭͔̪̯̤̦͖͚̟̟̼͓͙͖̗̥̮̠̹̯̜̣̺̤̪͔̬̭̮̣͔̺̠̪̻̞̪̦̪̪̜̪̓͛͗̌̈́̐̆̅̀̀̂͛̇̈́̅̿̔̾̎̇́̃͌́̐̑͛̊͐̈́͊͒͊͗̍̾̇̒̓͌̂͗̔͂̈́̐̍̀͌͒̇̀̔̐̅̽͑̉̊̌͆́̀̈́͛̎̏̽͊̋̐̈̉̍͂̌̔̒͐̒̆̈̀̅̈́͒̊̈́̒̆̐̆̿̀̃͒̈́̌̈͗̓͆́̿̂͑̀̔̒̅́̄̈̆̐̀́̇͋̇̌̈́͌̇̋̿̈́͊̑̽̿̌̿̅̾̊͒͌̂̾̈́͒̇̽͊́̊͛͑̐̇̉̌̐̐̈̊̍͒̈́̒̐͌̈̉́̽̾̎͑͐̿̍̓͗̑̉̇́͂̀̅͑́͒̅̀̀͆̒̃̾͛͛̒́̓̈̀͗̊̿̾̆͒͐͌̍̒̐͛̂̊͊͆̐͌̂̈͒̽̈͗̓̋͛̒̑̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̢̨̧̧̨̧̡̢̤̣̣̝͓̺͚̳̹͔̹̯̰̺̼̰̰̻̣̝͇͕̤͚͇̙̹̬͈͆̾́̎͐͐̍̎̀́͆͂̄͒͑͐̚͘̚̕͜ͅĭ̷̢̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͖͇̩̥̹̥̫̱̟̳̗̥̥͎̪̬̞͉͚̩͓̠̤̘̘̭̪̞̫̜͕̤͎͉͔̗̹̞͈͖͔͓̞͍͉̹̭͔͈͑́̀̂̔̉̽͗̆͒̾̅͌̓͆͛̏̍͂͛͒̂̾̐̓͑̓̍̍͑̓̍̽̃̉͒̏̌͊͂̒̆̃͋̓̉͆̔̅̓͌͐͂̒̍̈́̄̽̎͐̈́̀͐̋̍̓̊̃̓̿̽̇̿̂̄͐̾͑̽̐͆̆͐͛̍̓͑͛̀̒͋̋͋͑̂̃͛̋͊̈͒͑͊̃͑̉̇̄̃̑̀̃͌͛̑̔͒̑̑̋̓̃́̐̔́͂̈́̔͊͑̏̅͐͒͗͊͂͛̊͋̿͐̅̈́͐̀̄̄̆̂͂͗̿̓̓̀̍̽̊̉̅͛͒́͆̑̒̈̀̂̊̋͊̒͗̈́̋̊̈̒̊͌̉̒͐͆̈͛́̐̑̈́̈̽̒́͒͛̔̀̄̋͂̒̈́̾̃̈́̆̓͗͋̈́̓̌̇̊͊̂͐͗̍̅̅̑͋͋̅̓͆͑̀͗̂̓̍̈́͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅņ̶̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̛̹͈̲̣̠̭̼̭̜̖̗͎͖̭̦̭͓͔̪̘͙͉̫͇̝̺̳͇͕̳̣̣͙̻͇͓̤̳͔̝͕̯̗̼͚͔͍̤̙͖͎̖̮͚̹̭͔̣̮̰͚̙̫͈̣̝̭͖̯̭͇̞̟͇̝̩̞̙̥̥̦̠̮̗͍̭̬̝̤̜̳̠̭͖͍̲͉̜̭͚̱̼̜̯̞̮̥͙̞̻̝̟̮̟̤͇̠͙̟̹͎̘̜̭̫͕̹̱͓̪̖̐̉̄̉̍͐̓̐͛́̈́͋̓̎͐̔̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̡̧̛̛̗̻̠͍̗̫̮͇̹͙̝̖͌͗̇͑́͂̂̅͐̌́̈́̀̓̂̇͛͌̒͂̽̔͗̆́̇͋̔̎̋͛̅̿́̓̉̒͆̈́̔̃̊̄̍͋͆́̓̓̄͐̅̌̀͋̎̀͑͗̅̉͆̓́͗̄̄̓̀̒̌̽͋̂̌̔͂̎̄̅͒̀͗̑̀̋̿̄́̒̀͒̋͑̊͗̊̏́̎̊̑̇͗͆̈́̄̅͒̽̒̀̒̐̎̅̿͋͒̾̆̃̊̾͆̇̈́͐̈́͌̑̓͂̀̏̓̄̋̇͑̆̋̈̊̓͛̂̀̋̈́̎̓̉͂̈́̽̈̀͌̐̀̔͋̅̌͂̋̂̋̄̆́̊̈́̽̍͂̓̒͊͑̾̓͆̇̂͌̈̾̀̏̿́̄̌̈͐͌͋̎̾̆͗̉̓̈́̿̎̂͌͊̐͊̿̋͌͛̅̅̏͆̽͒͌͊͊̐̅̋̀̀̔̆̉̑̍́̃̔̈̓͆̑̊̇̇̉̃̆̂͐̽͆̈́̋̅̓͗́̒̌̇̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̥̼͖̠̭̘̥̼͎̺̮̹̝͕͍̭̼̪͈̦̠̤̮̹̲̺̮̞̱̳͉͙͍̣̪̻̥͇̲̗̭͉̳̲̟̠͈͈͔͎͓̠̲̼̭̺͈̣̤̪͙͙̜̼̲̗͍̞̰̩̦͍̬̻̻̠͇͔̭̩͇̰̻͇̟̩̺̼͍̭̗̠̠͕͕͇̼̬͓̯͈̪̱̭̪̦̼͓̳̭̖͓̟͖͚̜̻̩̬̯͔͖̪̩̮͚̼̦̝̹͇͖̹̲̰͙̭̠̰͎͎̥̻͚̟̺͇̙͔̖̯͙͙̗̰̯̞̦̤͇̗̖̪̟͓̪͇͖̻͓͓͉̰̠͎̘͇̹̳̳͎̻̙̜̩̖͎̞̭̖͉̫̫̘̠̱̥̝̰̞̰͚̫̝̙͔̻̈́̂̏̈̀͐͌̇̃̔̂̅̄͌̇̃̔̂̽͊͛́̄̍̎̒̾̓̆͗̒͒́́͆̈́̈̅̂̉̇̇̑̑̉̅͛̈́͒̈́̆͐̐̇̑̈͌̀͌̓̑̆̅́́̃̑̈́̓̂̇̒͊͒͂̾̑̃̆͌́͛͛̎̌͌̓͊̈́̉̓̈́̐̔̐͒͛̈́̉̈́̓̽̒͛̔̈͑̔̀̊̈́̊̓͌̄̈́̉̀̎̇͌͊̉̈́͊̉́̐͆͐̓̀͂͐̇́͗̉͒̒́̄̿̀̔̾͗̓͋̍̑̊͐̀̀́̒̋͆͗͋͊̍̃́̒̂̈́̎̈́̓̈́́͒̋͌̎̍̓͛̃͊̃͑̓̑̒͒̈́̿̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̶̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̟̠̞͇͙͓͚̫̻̟͖̯͚̠͖͍̞͔͙̼̜̲̼͔̜̝̣̯͎̰̩̙̟̯̺͖̻͖̹̝͉̩̪͇̫̜͔̱̝̻͚͈̗̹̰͇̘͕̹͓̋͐̓̓̎̀̌̈́͛̅̈́͊̿̐̈́̈̆̊̈́͒̒̓̏̅̌̏̈́̌̏̎̍͑̃̂̅̅̄̅̉͂̑̃̽̏̉̈́͌̇̎̂̂͊̔͗̾̌͒͋͑̊͆̿͛̄̋̍̍́͗̀̿̓̔̔̓̑̈́̔̎̌͗̏́̾̀̅̌̔̀̎̍͂͌̃̀̏̊̃̌͌͒̃̿̒͋̈͑̊̀̈́̈́̆̇̉̃̐̌̽̂̿̉̐̓͐̒̒̋͐͆͆̈́͑̈̏̏̒͆̈́͆̊̓̔̐̍̓̄͒̏̓̃̈͆̈͛̌͒͐̀͋̿͗̔͋̏͌̔̿̐̾̈́̎̾̀̋̈͐͂̽́͆̒̈́̔̊͐̾̌̀̓̓͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅả̵̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̱̭͍̬̟̠̠͖̣͉̰̠͍̳͍͍͓͉̭̘̞͇̰͍̪̘̝̦̼̻̩̟̮̣̲̳̣͉̼͔̯̞͍̼̝̲̙̮̭̦͔̬̟̖̫̦̩͉̱̩͚͉̫̳͙̟͕̲̫͈͉̞̗̟̹̻̞̭̱̝̯̞̳͓̗͈͉͓͎͓̹͖̳̫̳͈̞͓̤̟̩̯̼͚̥̗̱̜̝̥͔̳̩͔͙͖͚̩̮̝̠̫̖͚̝͕͍̫̬͉̺̯̥̥̣͍̦̳̣͙͎̖̲̹̳̖͖̘̫͇̯̞̭͍͖̠̳̤̺̮̪̝̜̫̹̖̗̘̲̼̹̳̣̼̤̣̞̙̭͈͚͕͖͚̲̙̻͕̹̖̘͓̞̣̖̙̥̦̳͔̗̳͇̼̼̖̖͕̝͉͓̭̭͖̫̠̻̞͉̜̭̮̹̤̞͙̼̻̦͙̰͈̱͚̤̫̜͚̣̝͎̻̹̹̺̣̹̤͎̠̺̰̇̎́̒͛̃͗̀̽̔͒͒̏̊̾͂̏͗̈́̏̈́͋͗̽̈́͗̌̈́͒̑͑̽̓̋̇̋̓̈́̍͐͑̑͆̑̿̑̔͆̈̿̆͗́͛̉̎͗̾͗͆̈́̌͆͑̔̆́̋̂͒̌̊̂́̀͑͗̅͌́̉͑̆̊́͛͒͂̄̾̈̇͂͂͛́̇̃͗̌͐̑̐͌͌̓̒̓̑̇̍̽̄̊̂̽͊̔̍̊͌̇̀͌̔̓̃̈́̇̒̒͊́͑͗̇̒͛͆̽̿̓̐̅̀͛̓́̉̈́̆́́̐́̈́̄͆͑̉̍̇̀͐̉̐̽͛̂̊͒̎̒̈́͌̾̏́̈͑͒͊͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̸̡̢̛̫͚̩͍͍̣̬̫͚̙̝͙̠̰͈̼̞͕͈̹̙̘̀̈́̒̔̈́́͑͆̾̋̏̑̈́̇̀̆̔̍̈́̏̅̍̇͐̾͆́̋̓̈̅͊̏̌̿͑͌͐̽́̃̂͗̍́͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅķ̵̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̻͙̖̪̺̦̬̰̗̙̖̠͙̥͕̰̺̣̥̗̦̝͙̱͙͖̙̱̦̝͙̪̲̪̫̪̳̟̻̫̥̦͖̱̝̮͖̪̥͔̪̖̲̯͕̖̞͙̮̞̫̯̘̹̣̳͚̘̲͔͚͖̥̦͔̳̗̰̘͍̠̹̭̖͖̮̳̪̝̗̹̗̤͔͙͎̗̰̙̬̲̳̳̮̱̼̰̖̮̮̪̟͉͕̫̦̩͎͍̻͓̠͍͇̰̮͙̤̟̯͍̜̣̩̳̮͍̯̯͉̹͔̭̖͍̳̗̤̖̮̯̟͇̹̹̳̳̲̯̩̱̱̘̩͚̼͂͑̀͛͂̀͆̏́̔̊̆͛͑̀̏̔́͒̏̃͐̈́͋̌̐̿͗̂͊̾͂̿̐͋͊̒̑̈́̀̒̀̏͛́̈̃̿͊̅̉̔̅́̓̒́̾̄͌̽̑͐́͆̉̇̇̐̃̇̒̌͛̉̾̎́͊̒̃͗̊̆̃̀̑́́́̋̆̀̌̓̆̂́̃͆́̂̃͌́̈́̒͗̓̋̓́̌͗͒̉̈͂̌͌̍̀͊̈́̔͊̀̽́̍̏̂͊͗͂̋͌̆͋̌̿͐̃͛̆̆̍͒͊̎̈͗̌̇̃̈̈́͗̆͌̿̀̿̆͋̄́͂̅̑̂̐͑̂͗̊̀̽̅̃̍̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͎̥͖͕̩̳̺̲̳͔̘͍̮̫̦͕̞̬͓̦̺̫̖͖̲͎̯̟̱̱̣̞̳̤̟̯̞͓͖̖̤͚͚͔̙͔͎̺̞̰̜̰̩̩̼̖̘͕̹̗̬͔͚̹͕̩̫͍͎̙͍̜͍̦͕̼̬͚͚̰̝̤͓̥͖̱̻̖̭͍̼̻͙̈̾́͂̐̎͊̾͋͆̈́̇̄̃̈́͂̄̅́̋̆͐͂̎̿̾̅͌̓̀̍̊̎͊̓̒̑̓̅͑̍̅̔̾̍͛̿̈́̑͊̓͌̒̏̽͊̽͛͌͒̉̓̇̊̈̈͆̾̒̏͆̾́́̓̇̏̐͊̋̌͒̀̊͆̏̽̓̀̓̓́̎̄̉͂̽̀̅̆̎͑̽̓̈́̇́͑̋̈́̀̓̾̐̂͐̂̿̉̆̏̅̐̽̎̀͆̀̐͆̄̆̓͑̒̂̈́̇̏̇̏̓͆̽̍͛̈́̂͒͑̉͋́̎̓͆͑̉͋̊̂̇̅̈͒̋̍͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̹͈̝̤̟̙̙̲͉̝̼̙̜̻̤̪̤̮͙̠̪̹̱̻͍̖͓̟͓͓̣̳̥͔̳̞̬̮̤͉̜̳̪̙̪̘͚̘͚̮̲̥̖̲̲̯̼͇̭͓̳̪̰͎͖̟̠̗̜̰̘̻̙͍̜̖̠͇͙̫̠̘͙̮̜͎̭̮͎̮͖͇̠͕̰̣̙͕͔̥̺̪̞̱͎͍̥̫͉̺͖̖͕͎̥͎̲̟̮̣͎̥̯̤͔̘̹͚͚͔̻͚̟̩͔̜͖̟̞͖̼͈̠̙̹̜͓̠̙̻̥͇͔̻͉͚͍̪̟͇̱͕̟̝̮̠̥̱͎͇̞̯̠̩̙̬̤̫͉̯̼̪̜͙̻͎̯̜̬͕̜̰̞̩̀͒͐̈́͆͒͐̽́̏̽̔̈͊̌͂̄̆̈̓̽̎̓͗̓̃̓͛̏͛̂̃̿̉̾͆̅͌̔̎͛̈́̈́̿͋͒͐̏̐͋̈́̓͑̏̔̀̾́̂͑̑͊̍̎̂̽̍̑̄̆͒̀̈́̌̎̐̓̃̾͌̃̈̆̄̽̀̀̇̀͋̂̃̐͑͗̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̨̨̛̩̠̞̩̜̩̦̼̲͓͉̯̺̥̫͙̹̮̳͍̺̘̘̥̳̤̮̤̞̹̣̺̖̪̬̻̓́͋̒͊͊̿̒͋̈́̑̆̿̾̓́̓̑͑̓̑̽̄̍̒́̉̈̄͆̓̉͋̅̑̽͗͠͝͠ ̷̡̛͖̙̳͕͇̭̠̹̫͉͇̭͙̗͓̹͈̬̝̙͍̠̝͂̎͆̾͐̈́̉̊͌̔̑̔̀̏͋͛̽̋̃͂̃̓̓̔̎̉̈́͂̈́͐̀̿̂͊̓̔̕͘͝ͅw̵̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̥̞̩̪̣̭̼̘̦̫̜̱̫̞̟͚͉͕̫͉̦̥̟̪͚̺͓̙͍̥̪̦̦̠̜͉̙̰̺͇̟̱͈̣̫̪͎̘̭͉͍̣͚͉̣̖͙̹͇͉̙̹̟̫̜̥͍͍̼̩̬̟͓͓̯̝̙͇̜̼̱̺̜̹͓̬̻̯͇̘͙̫̙͎͎͚̖̼̣̬̳̟̓̓͆̓͒̍̃̓̏̃̀̽̊̄̆̋̍͑͋̈́̓̈́̂̊̂̈͆̄͐̓͐͑͑̆͛͌̐̐̏͗̒̓̈́͑̉̄̋̂͋̑̓̓̾͛̎́̊̏̈́̿͑̅̏͑̑̇͂͐̅̈́̈́̐̒̈́̉͂͛̇̏͆̈́͐͗́͆̀̀̐̒͐̒̔͛̅̈́̒̏͌̏̈́͋́̔̇̀̉͌̐̈́͛̂̂̐̋̉͒̽̅͒̐̉́̋̈́̑́̈́̈́̂̈́̃͆͐̒̈́̂̑̀̔̋̀̏̀͊̈́̇̿͊͑͗͑̈̉̽̏͋̉̔̋͆͂͌̀̀͂͗̽̉͒̋̓̅̿̓̊̀̒̌̄̓̈́̊̈́͊̇̉̋̏̊̐̎̌͐̀̄̎̑̿̏̋̑̄̒̆̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̜͇̤̣̠͔̹͖̲͖̣̩͎̩̣̫̰̦̘̩͔͚̩̰̺̩͍͖̙̗̱̺̻̯͎̰̗͚͚̬͉̰̗̟̯͖͓̞̗͙̻̦̤̼̖̘̺̜̗̟͓̤̝͈̝̞͇̝̲͇͚̯̖̥̙̬̪͍̮̭̜͇̼̮͙̯̦̮̪͙͇̟̲̮̲͓̙͕͖͓̞̩̬͇͕̹̱̺͔̜̗͚̜̞͔͍̯̜̗̥̺̤̰̲̪̜͖̙̟̗̖̗̟͓͍͓̼̲̱̪̱̼̰̰̠̯̱͓͖͍̖̯͎͔̰̼̳͖̙͙̬͓̰̗̥͙͈͉͕͙͎̣͊̅̈́̒̋̓̇́̽̀̊̒̀̇̾͗̿͆̈́̔͒͊̌̌͌͆͆́̌̄̐̓́̈́̄́̾̌̾̔͑̇̀̑̽̎̀̈́̌̀́̍̇̈̑͋̎̋̓̽͗́̎͆̑͆̍̓̂̒́͐͒̾̈́̂̆͗͊̂̉̎̈́̈́̑͐͋́̏͐̀̆̀̏̽͋̒̃̈̾͗̐͒̈́̀̉̓͑̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̢̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͎͎͉͓̯̰͚̰̟̹̝̖̘̣̠̭̮̥̰̪̻̹̺̞͚̮̗͈̫͚̙̲̻͈̮̺̹͖̤̩̣̯̪̰̮͍̬͎̣̰̱̰͚̪̠̹͎͉̺̼͚͈̮̗̫̪̬̱̟̻̻͖̣̟̹̰̘̻̪̻̫̩̮̪̭͉͈̟̪̻͕͕͇͕̝̮͓̤̪̟̣͖̦̜̪̥̤̟̙̠̠̮̱̘͇̫̳̺̖̬̳͕͈̟̝̺͈̦̫̟̭͖̙̟̟͚̮͕̮̠̥͖͉̙̝͍̞̜̬͖̝͍̭̭͍̖̙̱̪̘̗͎̥̤̰͖̭͍͓̞̠̻̖̮͔̹̠̦̩͖̞͚̰̭́̂̉͊̒̎́̆̄̎̽̋̉̃̿̒̔͌̐̈́̈́̒͒͆̌͛̿͛͛̒̇̆͒̾̀̌͆̾̏̾̿͊̀̈́̅͛͆̒̾̾̂͌̔̈́̑͌͛̌͑̔́͒̿̌̍̏̾̊́̾͂͑̋́̀̐͑̆͗́̇́̓̾͒̋̏́̍̉̎̎́̓̆̓̽̓̊̄̒́̌̊̎͋̆́͋̄̆̾̒̊̈́̑́͂̇̑͐̽̀̀̂͛̔̑́̏͑͑͂̅͋͆̐̉̈́̾̅̅̔̅͐̓̈̓̈́̎̒̇̅̆̌̾̾̅͛̄̊̆̾́̑́̏̒̃͒̆̆̏́̎̔̈́͆̎̀̉̆̈́͐̑́̿̐̒̔̂̿̅̀̾̔̋̑̀͌͐̐̊̍̈́͊̇́̑̈͆̈́̇͊̒͒͌̀̊͗̿̋̓̈̉̓̍͑̓̉̊̎̅͑̿̈́̐̈̅̌̾̒̄̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̴̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̖͎̰̥̗̖̣̬̝̭̱̗͕͍̤̥͓͕̪͚̮͚̰̜̤͉̟͔̼̱̫̻̲͓̦̹̼̻̞͕͕̺̼͎̫̭͍̥̻̣͖̥͖̘̻̹̘͉̦̗͍̣̞̹̲͕̱̗̣̪͈̣͖̮̥͖̭̩̹̟͍̩͓̹͙̫̗͇̲͕͙̮͇̠͎͈̜̪̱̳̘̗̼̗̞͕͍̪̼̮͓̦̹̘̣̪̪̙͔̳̙̟̖͕͕̫͓̱̞̙͈̗̼̮͍̰͎̟̤̥͈͔̫͓̱̳̤̝͔̥͔̮̝̞̟̫̯̼̺̤̥͕̥̞͉̲̦̹̘̗̼͔͇̤̮̹͕̣̣̭̞̝̫̭̥̭̗͙͓͚̪̫͇͉̻̠̻̗̹̘̟̦̦͉̭̦͔͍͇͍̳͍̥̲̲͕̹͓̠̼̦̼͔̳̺̣̮̗̹̂̃̀̿͌͛̂̿͋͗͗̿́̈́̿̇̅̿̅̓́͊̈́͋͋̔̈́͗͗̎́̓̋̽́̔͒̑̆̏̅̋̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅę̸̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̭̱͈͔̙̥͍̦̠̳̝̘̖̞͚̙̩̞̭̹̹̣̖̥̤͚̰͉̮̠̠͙̫̫͙̘̤̻͚͍̯̜̫̤͇͉̮͚̳̦͕̯̝̮̼̩̮͚͈̮͈͈͙̱̻̭̝̟̤͔̱̥͓̮̥̤͍͉͎͉̭̠͈̞̟̝̥̫̳͈̭͇̠̲̝̼͕͇͓͛̈́̐̓͌̈̐̉̌́͑́̏͐̇͒̓̅̐̄̌̈́͒͂̓̀͛͗̒̓́̆̑̔̿͗̐̂͛̾̆͆̌̑͒̋͗̌̾̏͒̌͂́̿̊̄͛͗̒̂̾͂̈́̍̂̈́͗͋͌́͋͋͊̉̔͂̿̆͐͒̋͗̆͗̀͑̇̌̈͋̅̐͐̌̉͋͌̑̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̱͉͔̪̼̞͖͚̠̝̞̫̹̺̯̭͈̬͓̪̫̲̠̹̟̟͔͓̪̩̣̗͓̳̻̹̥̣̖̞̰̣̻̻̭̘̘͙̦̹͍͚̯͕͔͉͉̪̗̲̥̰̰̫̖͕̖̭̲̱͓͔̼̣̘͔͎̥̟̩̻̟̻̞̗͎̱̤̩͙̝͍̝̘͍̱͔͍͎̞̱̻̜̼̹͖̖̖͖̼̜̟̟͙̺̦̭̪̯̜͕̘̫̤̱̺̫̲̻͇̬̟͔͓̝̥̫͇͖͖̳̗̮̹̳͈͙̦̗̻͍̯̟̥̝͎̦̞̻̯̮͕̖̹̞̒̀̑̈́̉̆̒͌͛̿̈̓̏̏͌̈́͛͑̄̑̅͋̿̿̃̌͋̈́̈̂͂̒̒͊̈̓̾̓̏̄̔̂̓̾͊̂́̑̉̌̋̆̋͊̌̀̍̓̈̓͒͆͒̾̃̈͛̈́̓͂͑͒̿̑͗̀̓͑̂̊͋̾͆̔̾̎̋̋̈́̆͒͐́̂̓̑̒̽̈̉̏̃͋̊͗̂̾̌̿̋͂̽͌͋̄̎͐̽̍́̄́̾̇̓̀̈́̍̒̒͗͊̄̿̔̆̌̀̉͊̍̿̿̽͐̑̐͊͊̐͗̑̋͛͊̓̔͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȟ̸̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̹̪̦̗͖̰̠͙̰̬̯̯̗̱͙͈͎̹̠͕͉̲̮͚̬̪͕̦͕̜̜͙͇̙̮͚̝̼̦͍͓̜̠͇̥̞͉̭͍̠̣͍̘̞̙̺͚͈̠̹̤̹̫̪̩͈̹̭̯͇͉̺̰̼̩̠͕̝̺̹̠̭͎̠̲̪̳̪̥̙̥̦͎̲̯̥̗̟̭̺̟̦͔̻͓͇̰̥̠̣̥̟̤̰̖̯͕̞̥̯̝̮̻̞̤̩̲͓̤̱͖̝̫̮̣͎̳̰͇͔̖͎̲̗͍̹͉͖̘͍͚̮̲͉͖̩̗͈̪̠̰̳̘̗̩͔͚̬̝̖͍̫̤̤͕̼̱̱̦͇͈̊́̈͆͋̓͑̊͆̿̊̈̃̉́̃̀͒̈͐͑͒͆̑͌͊͌͑̂̄̓̒͋̏̽̇̀͊̎́̏͊̈́̉́̓̄̀͊̓̉̋̊̌̓͗̏̒̑̓́͐͛̔̈́̀̒̈́̓͛̊̾͒͛̿͆͂̆͊̍̏̀̀͒̀̌̾̈́̀̾̿̄́̀͛̑́͐̋̊̒͊̂̓́͗̀̏̌̋̋̓͑̌̉̅͛̇͌̾̊̃́̓̌̋͊̊͐̔̂͋̏̉͛̐̾̉̏̋́̾́̓̓͑́̓͋̈́̓̀̀͑̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̖͖̖̙̬̱̣͖̹̞̻̘̻̠͓̗͈͉̣̹̩̗̟͙̪̗͙͙̠͓̝̺͙̻̹͙̥̼̝͕͖̯̘͕̞̹̰̗̤̥͈̣͈̮̟̺̣̭̲̰̹͇̤̜͉̝͇̦͕̩̱̻̤̖̫̮͈͔̟̼͖̘̯͖̮̬̙̹̯̰̹͙̩͓̣̟͖͇̮̤̹̰͔̝̞̩͖̬͙̦͙̘̞̪͙̞̪̝̬̺̯̤̼͇̥͖͔̹͍̜̳͓̱̞̞͚̱̞͖̖̪̞̠̮̯̤̞̩̲̟̖͈͚͍͈̯͖͉̮̔̀̉̈̿̈́͊̈́͗̐̈́̀̀͗̍̅̉̔̆͛̂̇͂̀͋̀̆̃͑̐͒̔̒͗̀͛͂̌̂̉͗̔̊̇̿͊̒̇͗͛̋̄̒̊̀̌̓̆͊̄̓̓̽̿̈́̊̈́̈́̓̍͋̈́͐̿͛̐̇̆̅͂̓̎͛̈͆̎̅̍̄͌̊̾͒̈̊̓͗̇̈̌͛̂̑̆̍͒̂̂͐̓̿̃̈́̿̾̈́̔̌̃̔͐̄͋̓̎̇̒̉̋̓̎́̃̑̒͆͐́̂͆͆̅͌̀͛̏̄̽̉͂̆͌̆̋̎̃͆̒̅̑͆̾̈́̿̆̓̅̓̀̌̅̎̐̍̐̊̐̽̑̓͑͂̈͗̉͒̾̿̾̀̌̓̄̂͐́̋͑̋̎̉̽͂͆̈́̐͛̔̽̈̇̈́͂̒͊̅͛̓̽͐̎̔͒͌̎͑̏̎̿͒̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̧̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙͉̖͚̤͕̫̥͔̦̙̺̼̜̠̻̹͕̘̭͔̝̼̱̣̝̟̬̺̫̼̭̪̭̩̹̯̯̲̖̻̯̖̩̦͓͍̹̳̱̤̬̻̮̟͖̦̻͕̬̠͖̠͍̣̳̩̗̟̙̘̦̬̲͎͍̠͈͎͈͍̰͖̯̟͖̝̗̞͈͚̻̦͎̞̟̗̞̭̹͙͖͍̮̟̭̭͙̦̰͈̣͎͍̳͉̼̹̪͎̥͕͈̹̮͕̠̰̬̝̳͇̦̬̠̱̺̝͔͕̼̣̙̣͉̣͈̪͓̦͚̼͉̲͕͍͚͉̠̲̬̣̬͓͕͙͕̞̜̲̳̠̩̜͎̱̭̹̺͈̤̙̝͍̥͇͙͚̯̱͍̣̫̜̪̱̹̦͍̬̱͖͍͔̻̗̮͖̝̪̙̬̙̙͍͎̳̻̖̻̲̺̗͕͔̻͙̬͍͙̙̻͍̮͙̼͈̻̱̱͆̀͒́̓̍̽̍̒̀̓̃͐͊͒̀̏̇͂͌͛͋̓̀̅̆͗͆͊̂͊͆́͛́̽͌̈͑͐̽͐̈́̆̔́͗̆̈́͋̓̋̑̾͐̂̓̂͂́̆̆̀̊̔̆͂͑̑̓͋̆͌͛̆̓̏̄͊̊̃̇͛͐͌̂͑͑̈́͊̽̔̍͐̎̉͒̓̏̋͂̅̓̔̀̔̽̍̆̈́͋̃̔̀̋̋̋͂͑̎͑̋̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅŵ̷̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̗̬̦͚̩͙̖̞̪̹̬͕͓̞̹̤͓̖̠̺̱̱̙̯̘͔̿́́͒̅͆͒̓͋̈̆͛̎̊͐͊̉͂̂̏͂̿͒͑̎̏̃̑̔̈́̽͑͊̍͋̃͒̿̈́̆̾͌̀͛͋͛̅̒͌̉̀͒̒̂́̉́̎́̀̒̌̽͒̀̈́̋̽̆̒̀̉͐͗͆̎̌̀̓͐̄͊͛̇̉̀͗͒̈́́̈́̐̄̋͒̽̊͂̎̊̊̂̽̄̒̇̀̎͊̒̂̈́̅̌̌̀̄̾̐͆͆͒̔̐̈́̒͂̑̊̂͛͑̋̃̽͋̋̐̈́̈́̉͋̈́̒́̇͂͌̑̄̐͊̉̄̈́̏͌̄̇̓̐̑̓͋͋̄͐̋̇́̾̑̍̉̅̂̈́͊̈́̿́̒͆̆̇͗̈́̀̏̋͐̍̋̅̍̀̿̈́͒̒̽̓̌̔̑̓̒̈́̂̀̋͋̎͂͐̈́̒͛͌̓̅͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ȁ̴̧̧̢̢̛̮̞̬͎͔̬̺̺̠͕̳̱̖̱͉̪̟̪͈̭͉̜̟̝̮̝͚͓̈́͗̉̌̌͆̀̏̈́͛͋̃̔̈́͗̅̍̈́̈͌͊̂͌̅͒͗̀̄̌͛͋̀̃̏́̀̓̏̏͆͑̊͗̄̂̓̈͐̅̈͋̎̈́̉̓̐̑̂̐̊́̓̊̇̆̏̾͗́͌̈́̇̓̎͐̄̅̈́́̏̍̏́̎̅̽̋̈̉̄͛̅̉̈́̿̇̉̋̈̀͊̉̓͋͗̀̓̂̀̆̏͗́̑͆̿̃̀͑͛̆̑̊̄̈͆̊̒̓͋̈́̆̈̍̈̓̽̌̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅs̵̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̫̪̳͔̬̞͎̜̗̖̥̗̟̮̝̰͇͕̞͙̪̖͚̺̩̤̗̝̺͎̬̜͍͕̪̫̰̝̮͈̹̬͔̹̝͍̝͔̱̗̭̹͈͚̲̳̯̞̖͉̞̙̳͍̪̺̮̯̘̼̫͚̝͓̺͙̞͎̼͖̫̤̹͙̘̹̙͚̜͚̺͈̥͇͖͇̙̼̯̭̖̜͉̹̯̫̞̲̮̙̘͔̤̃̓͗̽̄͗̈́̈́̍̈́͗͐̔̒̋̍̄͊̀̋̎̃̓́̿̿͋̿̋̔̃̓̄̾͊̔̂͌̿̉́͆̅͒͆̆̒͆̓̋̎̊̍́͊̇̄͗̿̍͌̈͆͂͗̊̃́͆̂̒͛̂̾̂̀̀͂̀́́͛̅͆̏̃̿̈́̂͗͑̽̃͂̆̎̑̃́̾̉̈̅̾̊́̐̌͊̈́̈́͌̿̔͂͆̊͌̌͌̉̿̽̂́̂͒̔̐͊̎̓̅́͛̒͗͋̾̂͒̾̇̀͐̈́̆̽̉͂̓̏̎̔͆͐̌͐̉̔͋͋̀̾͋̿̋͂̾͊̄̓̍̑̀́̀͒̑̓͛̔̎̉̓̿͗̔̉̉͒̈̎̔̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̢̛͇̰̦̜̻̬͉̰̪̩̦̺̬̣̝͔̟̞̬̭̣̩͈̞̘̩̤͖̘͍̤͕̯̼̘̹̟̰̳̅͛̾̿́̄͊̉͊͐̏̍̃́̏̐̓́̎̾̌̈́̓́̉̾͋̇̏̀̐̋͂̾̾̀̒͐́̉͒͒̏̊̑̕͝͝͝r̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̥͙̯͍̀͛͐̐̏͒̾̅͆̓̾̓̐͆͋́̆̽̈́̓̎͋̎̇̽̈́̾̔̿͐̾̒̓̀͑̈́̇͒́̀͌̅͆̌̅̓̋͊͂̋̆͐̐̆̂͛́̄̄̓̽̾̍̈́̍̿̍͊͒̂̿̆̂̉͛͒͋̈́͑̈́͛͐̎̑̽́̃͌̈́͆̆͊͊̂̒̊̊̄̑̀͋̓̆͛̽̈̒̀̂̇̉̍̓́͊̔̑̒͛̀͋̋̈̓̒̌̀̀̊̔̎͐͂́̆́̀͆̀̏̉͋̑́̂̇̐̓̃̑̔͌͋͋͑̄̀̓͛͒̋̌͗̎͌̽̀̂͊̔͗̀̈́͐͒̑͆̿̊̈́̔̅̀̒̑̓̔̽̒̀̑̃̅̓̐̉̿̈͛̔̈́̿̎̽͆̾͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅę̴̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̟̼̝̪̺̤͕͈̮͓̬͉͉̞̟͕͍͇̯͚̟̪̭̰̳͈̩͎̹̞̞̣͎̹͉̪͉̬̜̼̬͚̥̠̫̻͉̫̩̺͈͚̫̝̞̲̼͔͇̘̗̖͇̬̖̮̟̬̟̥͇̥͔̻͈̱̟̖̣̮̠̜̥͖̘̼̜͉̩̩̗̝̻̗̼̟̯̮̗̖̮̙̙͍̲̳̘̖͉͚͓̦̟̼͖̺̞̱̟̖͎̭͕̩̳͓̰͕̮̹̪̪͇̰͕͍̳̮̲̺͎̻̗͚̯͖͍̜̦̝͈̯̬̭͚̥͎͖̰͈͙͙̲͎͖̙̥͚̣̠͙̤̻͕͈͔̦̺̘̦̯̣̦̤̬̙̳̱̭̩̱̬̱̫̤͙͙͓̮͙̝̩͉̺͎̗̺̥̺̖͈̹͖̝̭͚͚̝͎͓͚̝̥̘̲̦̤͖̘̺͎̩̬̭̭̖̩̤̭̰̲̮͔̯̗̥̼͖̼͈̠̝̪̤̹͚̭̙̭͕͐̏̀̄̒̆̉̽̀͋̎́̎̓͐͐̃̀̀͗͑͋̀̏́̊͋̑̎̈̉͌̈́̈́̽͐̈́̌͊̂͗̈́͌̍̐̃̈͊̍͐̌̋̏͗̌̈́̔͒̈́̍́̓̾͒̏̏̓̐̏͋̈́͑̀̎͐͋̈́͛͂̍̑̓̇̓̈́̓̎̾̓̃̉̇̋͑͊̅̇̓́̈́̆̽̉͆͂̑͆̃̉͊̈́̐͋͊́̔͑̏̃̾̎͐́͐͂̑͋̓̿̈̇̃͌̌̀͐̄̇̄͋͂̇̉͆̄͒̾̄̇̆̐̅͌̑̈́͗͛̒̀̎̏͑̎̂̅̓͂͗͆̀̀̓͗̓͆̈́̀̃̋͗̌̾̑̈́͆̑̾̈́͆̃͂͗́̽̌̑̑̍̉͒́͌̃̊͌̃͆̄͐́̄̈́̽͐̏̍̂͂͋̄͂͆͗̐̀͋͗̆̂͛͊͒́͒̈͆́͗̒͌̋̍̎͊̑̌͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅa̶̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͖̖̻͉̙̤͙͉̳̲̬͈̗̟̲̗͙̤̖̬̺͓̱̻̥̠͎̺̻̟͓̥̜̳̰̥̼̩͕̪̝͔̬̠̪̙̟̣͓̰̙̟̰̬̱̣͈̳̪̞̹͎̲̠͕̹͉̳̥͎̻̣̦͈͈̥͙̣̞̪͖͙͍̪͔͚̝̲̼͉͎̙̻̥̦͎͖̟̰͓̳̞͇̟̞̘̦͈͍̳̪̼͚͎͉̼̭̻̣͙̙̟̱͔̠̺͇̺͍̜͈̠̣̘̘͚͈͙͎̲̮̪̣̦͖̝͈̞̭̳̦̭̯̥͉̩̩͉̜͈̙̬͚͕͕̜̩̪͈̪̱͕͓͚͔͔͍͛̃͒̃̈̂͑̐͗̈̾̂́̒͋̈́̌͆̽̑̅̓͐͗́̏͒̂̋́̐̏̔̀͛̓̐̐̃̀̓͗̄͆̄͒̒̌̀̊͂͗̅͂̐̃̅́̌̇̎̀̏̇̄́̍̄̏̇̀̏́̈́̍͋͑̊̑̏̏̓̀̔͊̓̆͆̾̏̌͒̈́̀̀̇̀͆͑̾͗̒͂̓̐̿͊̈́͛̋̋̄̎͑̐̉̿̈́͒̀̄̌͆̓̋̆̃̈̒́̊̑͆̾̿͊̅͑̄̈́͂̓͑̃͂̿̃͋͐̔̀̐̑̓͗͐͑͑̏̈́̈́̑̈́͆̀͗̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅḑ̴͇̣̼̥͈͉̞̱͙͎̹̼͔̭̣̔̓͛̍̽͛͋͆̿̑̃̓̐͊̏̋͌̇́̋͐̅͋̑̎̎͒͌́̃̔͒̏̾͆̇̋̌̓͆̌̊̇̈́̌́͊̒́̂̑͆̔̍̊̂̒̐̑͊̎̐̅͛̚̚̚̚̕͝͠͝͠͠͠͝į̶̢̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̬͕͓̼͔̰̯͕͉͖̖̫̠͚͇̻̗̮͉̼̙͖̲̘̫͇̜̯̜͚̭͈͚̲̬͓͕̹̩̩̞̗̱̱̫̗̫̗̯͚̱̮̦̣̯̮̳̼̤̟͍̳̮̲̰̤̝͓͍̦̬̬̞̭̹̪͖̠͕̞͍̬̣̭̫̱̯͈͇̲͈̼̹̮͕̖̠͖̠̳͕̥͚̗̰̰̠̥̲̠̦̱͓͎̱̮̳͇̤̩̳̪̻̬̹̰͙͇̘̤͚̗̥̬̼̻̖̠̮͙̳̰̘̼̰̗̼͕͓͖̞̪̳̫͚̖̺̫̺̥̬̞̞̤͖͇̪͖̲͙̩͇̻̟͈̝̩̻̙̮̝̩̻͈̼̝͙̼͇̱̞̗̺̜̙̬̺̼͈̫͚̺̫̦̻̱̩̟̫̭͉̝̣͔̬̼͍͉̼̮̣̤̟̜̪̼̖͔̱͇̪̪̞̯͙̥̥͎̱̹̯͉͉̜͉̩̳̲̺̝̞̣̺̰͈̂͊͊́͒͗̽̑̌̎̒̓̉̈́͋̅̓̑̇̔̓̌̓̐̈̋̏̑͐̀̓͋͒̈́̌́̀̏̋̌͗̓͋͌̋̈́̅̾̌̐̊̎̔̇͆̐̈̒̐̂̄͌̔̀̀͆̾́̂̀̀̽̍͑͒̊̎̀̑̈́̽͑̌̎͆͆̏̿̐͂̄́̑̏̓̈́͑̀̀̅̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̡̨̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̳̤͙̹͕͖͍̟͎̼̗̫̖͎͚͙̫̼̝̞̖͎̠̜̠͎̩̩̥͈̹̖̖͈̲̘̫̺̭̦͈̝̰͖̹͓̱͇͈̝͙̺̞̱̱͇͙̞̝̟̯͙͈̗̻͉͈̱͎͈͙̙͕̻͇̘̹͎͈̱͋̎̓͛͋̉͑̊̐̈́̉́̌̅͂̂̾͗̽̂͛̇͐̀̒̔͊͑̓̀͋͆̇̾͐̒͂́̍͗̾̍͋̃̈́͌͂̆̇̃͛̔̊̏̈̋͌̔̔̐̊̅̿̑̑̾̐̾̔̂̀̎̌́̾͆̊̇̊͋̑̏̈̓̿̒̉̀̊́͆͊͑̐͐͋̔̀͑͑̈́́̊̃̀͐͊̈̅̍͌̈́̽̾̑̔́̓͌̅̒͑̅͗̈́͑̉̎̇̑̆̓̍̋̾́͐͗̉̃͗́͂̽̌̃̓̃͆̑̄̌̍̋́͋̿̽͑̓͊̑̀̒͋͂̆̆̐͌̃̏̾̓̒̀͐̍̉̈́͒͛̊̉̇̃̉̏̍́́́͗̃͛̓̓̈́̒́͌̓̑̓͆͋̽͋̑̽͊͌̾͊͂̏̐̈́͛̓̋̽̉́́͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĝ̵̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̤̝͕̩̼̘̖̼̞̙̤̪̝͔̭̪̤̳̺̟͓̥̦͍͓͓̙͕̬̠͕͖͓̤͈̣͖͈͍̱̠̞̰͉̫͚̣̝̫͈̪̙̪̩̱̜̖̖̝͎̹̻͉̖̱͙̣̬̙̯͕͇͓̣͔̻̰̣̞͖̻͓͖̠̻̬͙̠̤̜̟̬̤̬̟̩͖̤͙̭̹̰̟͈̱̝̗̝͈̣̯̘͈͓͈͖͓̩̳̖̤͚͔̬̤̼̺̗̫̖͖̩͔̦̭̟̹͇̦̩̭̝̺̖͓̞͇͎̭̟͓̤͓̱̮̱̩̭̳̙͇̭̭̝̹̥̱̓͒͒̃̈̀́̿̀̽̅͋̽̋̈́͌͘͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͔̮̠̯̩͎̙̞̥̩̝͎̮̣͎̙̦̙̥͉͍͍̪̭̥̹͈̬̖͉͔̯̜̰͍̹͇̻̰̺͕͓͕̼̣͈̲͔̖̬͉̭͉͍̥̣̖̘͚̠̦͕̩̗̤̦̼̥̪̲̜̲̥͖̬͎͎̜̠̖̮͉̗͉͇̞̮̠̥̞̩͙̟̪̲̼̠̱̰̹̜̩̯̳̺̩̭̺̼̰͇͙̖̯̻͚̹̮͓̙̫͇̪̺̲̪̹͓͓̟͓̰͙̣̜̙̖̲̗̗̜̪͉̝̻̜̤̠͔̦̬͖͚̬͚͎̥̳̬̳͓̥̹̞̝̤̤̺̭̭̯͉͙͙͚̖̤̗̗̹̖͔̹̮̲̫̰̰̞̤͕̤̮͖̫̞͈̱͈̮͕̘̤̹̩̖͇̪͉̥͉͉̻̳̞͕̰̪̱͕̫͕̣̩̖̰̣̳̮͈̲̦͖̬̭̻̺̺̳̤͈̭͙̮̱̫̳̯̫͎̖̫̊͆͐̀̊͆̉̎͋̀̀͗̔͗̐̅̐̋̑̄̈́̎̐͊̔̔͌͗̃̀̓̃̀̃̈́̉̓̍̎̎̈̑͑̋̆̒̈́̂͊̓̈͊̽͆͊͋̒̎̈̀̒̎̍̌̉͆͗̓̄̆͌́͌̈́͌̍̄̒̽͒̆̌͗̿̇͐̃̃͗̂͗̌̎̔̌̈́̅̍̾̏̓̍͛̀͑͗̓̓̌̽̿͗̋̒̋̀̂̌̽́͌͑̒̊̓͛͂̑̒́̂͗̈́͑̆̀̃̓̓̔͛̊̓̉͐̔̋̇̌̊̎̽̀͊̔͑̒͐͋̏̒͊̑̔͒̾́̈́̿̀̓̿̀͌͂͛̈́̓̓̎̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̷̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̻̲̠̝͚̖̘͈͉͉͔͙̭̦͈͚͇̫͕̹̱̳̯̭̺̬͍̮̻͚̳̯̫̣͇͈̭̫̝͙̪͖̝͈̫̻̼͉̞̘͕̙͈͙͖͉͉͚̫̮̠̳͉͔̞̘͇͍̞̥̪̥̩̫̩̗̼̦̯̬̳̦̥̰̘̳͙̜̪̹̤̳͖̠̭̤̤̯̪̹̫̪͖̼͙̻͔̭͕͕͇͇͇̳̬̥̦͙̫̬̫͖̜͈͎̼͇͕̝̪͈͇͕̬̞̤̟͚͕͕̻̪̞̣͕̲̠͍͇̩̦̫̣̺̯͓̟̞̱̪̮̪̳̲͈͍̳̦̭̣̗̞̙̘͚̱̿̓̓͋̓͒́̆̀͆̎̆̃̊̒̍̔͌̄̌̽̿̉̓̔͒̑̈̓̊͌̓̃̀̉̏̒̀͑̿̒̍̀̈́͊͛́̈̀̂͊̿̑̾͛̀͋̒͐͆́̾̒͌̊͛͑̇̆̄̿̀͒̓̄͑̉̀́͑͛̍̑̀͆͑̇̔̋̾̍̈̃̋̆̋́̾̈́̑͌̋̀͗̿̈́̓̔̎̏̔͑̈́͂̌̽͗͊̾̌͊̍̔͆̇͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̷̡̡̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̱̱̖̦̮͉̜̗̩̩͉̹̫̥̬̥͕͍̟͔͍̪̪̮̠̖͇͓̲͙̯͎͎͔̤̙̼̳̥̙͙͔̙͎̼͙̤̩̗̯̘̞͖͔̻͈͖͍̥̜̳̯̺̖͋͐̈́̈́͑̅̓̎̅͊̑̎̊̈́̽̅̈͑̎͌̇̌̉̎͊́̿͊͐̎͛̉̒̎͂̀͊̉͛̇̋͋̎̓͊̈̋̍̉̑̎̑͌͛̑̈̋̈̈́̀̌̽̍̓̓̉́͐͋͌͆̔̉͌̒̈́̉͛́͂͑̓̍͌̓͊̓̉̌̈́͑̔͐̔͆̍͋̈̑̿́͌͐͗̍͗͋̆̽͑͋̇͊́́̇̑̌̈́͂̌̓̌́͑̎̋̐͑̋͗͛͊̊̏͋̈́̓͋̓̆̽̾̉͒̉̊̀́͒̆̃̏͒͛̀̍̊̊̌̍̊̎̐̿̀͆́̓̂̓͗̏̌́̍͒̽̒͂͂͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠f̶̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̛̣͓͍̹̤̣̺̖͈͓͓̦̟͚̣͉͖̼͎̣̮̮̹͇̟̦̜̭͕̣̥͉͇͉̩̫̫̜͍̻̺̮̙̩͚̩̟̺͖̫̹͍̥̤̭͓̱͕͇͉̙͈͓̥̪̤̣̫̙̯̦̰͎͎͈͇̲̦̪̥̘̬̜̟̥̣̙̯͎̦̩̠̰̰͕͉̮͖̠̙̖͓̼̜͚͉̱͙̻̩͉̫̟͈̙̯͉͎͕͙̠͎͇̖̪̥̳̲͈̘̭̞̺̗͖̗̮̺͙̖̼̞͓̦͔̱̼͓̣͕̭̰͍͍̺̗̞̜̠̳̫̩̘̳̳̗̪̰̲͍̩̜̯̞̘̳̣̻͚͍̱̗̜̻̫̜͈̪͖̗̖̩̟̤͖͇̳̟̜̰̭͕͓͎̦̭̼̖̱̘̅̂͂͑̎͛͂̅̇̈́̅̋̑̏̊̊͛̈̋̆͌̾̒́̊͆̍̉́̋̄͆̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̙͚̗̤̲̦͎̭͔̼̼̠̟̤̙̲̹̹̺͖̻̜͙͔̣̜̰̤͖͙̜̼̼̞̮̹̮͇̙̲̼̤͍̯͙̗̠̳͈͍͚̖̹̦̟͈̞̤̠̦̪̯̤̞͙͉̘̝͈͖̘̜̤̜̹͓̯̙͓͓̝͎̲̦̠̠̤̣̣̣͙͇̰̼͕̣̤̙̦͇͉͈̤̼̟̟̪͓̹̦̙̭͉̰͚̣̰̰̳͙̞̭̫̟͖̩͖̗̬͖̤̳͔̮̳̺̳̳̫͔̦̦̠͚̫̲͔̣̩̻̰̗̥̣̪̪̰̥̳̞͈̦̩͖̜̙̲̥̦̘̻͇̪̩͙̻̬̤͇̼̥̖̝̲͔̼͈͖̘̥̜̫̠̹̖̙̟̫̖̭̮̰̣̲̬̜̯͙̜͙̹̪̦̻̰̘͉͕͕̦̍̃̾̔̓͋̎̾̓͗͒̔͛͗̆̆̊̓͐̋͊̏̔͂̆̌͊͌̾̊͗̄̈́̅̐͗͒̇͋̾̎̃̇̈͑̀͛͗͐͗̌̂͂̈́̒̏̂͂́́͗̀̇̈́̆̋̄̌̒͐͌̀͒͒̒̍̈̐̂̅͒̿̓̉̑̈́̿̒̈́̍̿͊̇̅̐̋͛̓̽̋̈́́̏̊͗̋̓̄̌̈́́͌̔̆̐͂̈͌͑̏̀͂͊́͗̆̆̒̅̍͑̎͂̃͑͛̍̉̓̈́̌̈́̐͆͊̍̒͛̏̀̿̒̊͑͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̟͎̯̭̰̘͖͈̫͚̯͍͔͕͚͕̱̩̙̞͈͍̪͈͚̲͍̜̯̻͍͍̦̯̲͓̹̖͚̹͙̥͕͍͍̻̼̮̖̣̖̱͎̹̭̜̲̖̪̯̠̫̰͔͙̯̠̙̘̯̫̰̝̺̩̼̝̠̼̤̘̠͍͉̝͚̪͎̯͍̖̬̞̘̖̞̺̲̤͖͍̗̺͔͍̪͍̮͚͂͑́̓̉̐̔͊̉͋̍̍̏̅͋̀̓̈́͆̈́̍̓̏̆́́̿́̄̇̍͐̇͊̾̀̐͌̄̈́́̈́̃̾͐͂̏̍̐̈́̐͌̈́́́͐̂̌̂̋̾̉͆̇́̒̃̍͗̍̀̏̾̒͊͂̆̿̔͑̽͆̈́͑͌̇͂̀̄̈́̽̓͐̈́̀̇͗̓̐̐̀͌́̐̒̐́̓̓̓́̓͋͑̍̓̽͗͐͐͆̃̆͗̎̈̈́͂͊̓̍͆̈́́̈́̄̈́̋͌̈̊̆̀̋͐̃́̀̽̐̊̀̀̇̓̌́̀̍͗͌͑̀̑̔̆̽̆̓̿̎̓̃͂̽̐̾̇͌̊̀̔͂͒̐̊̽̌̽́͛̏̊͐̍̍̈́͐̀̈́͌̈́́͑̐̓̄̀̽̽̽́̇̓̔̿̓̎̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ę̴̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̧̢̫̳̣̰̼͇͖̲͖̱̫͓̥͉̝̥̮̟͚̠̟͍͖͕̞̞̝͈̝̭͇̞͎͖̖̰͉̪͈͕̝͓̳̣͚̭̬̜̱̹̩̲̫̰̼̘͈̺͇̮̰̺͔͓̮̝̠̝͎̮̹̪̰̬̠͎̱̠̳͎̯̰͖̭͓̹͎̹͇̠̩̲̫̫̪͓̯̥͓͚͖̻̬̳͕͍͈̯͉͖̗̥̻̞͕̪̜̲͔̙̰̯̞̖͙̦̮̳̬̩̻͇̰̫͖̼̟̫͍̗͖̲̳̺̘̺͖̜̞̣̝̣͎͎̬͓̭͇͙̤̱͓̖̯̣̰͉̖̗̩͈͍̟͙͕̦͓͇̥͚̩̹̜̟͉̰̖͔͚̝͎̙̩͚͎͎͙̎̍̃́̀̅̄͂̒̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̡̛̛͖̤͚̹̜̻̭̩̯̣̲̦͓͖̖͎̮̪͍̤͍͇̪͎̮̜͚̘̩͎̗̺̜̺̜̬̩͙͎̘̼̘͍̹̭̜͚̘̦̮̗̻͓̙̼̙͚̤̜̘̬̺̙̯͉̻̠̘͈͔͔̠̼̳̬̲̪̲̜͕̟̲̹̗͎̦͙̪̳̼̺̰͉͔͈͓̥̯̗̹͕̪̯̤͔͕̭̼͔̼̤̲͕̞̰̙̼̯̬̟̭̝̫̟͇̮̱̲̲̳̭̞̳̦̪̙̘͚̪͇̳̟̼̣̰̘̱͎̲̳͙̥̟̰̦͉̗̖̤̯̥͚̖̻̤͔̤̫̫̤̬̼̪̘̗̖͖̞̏́̀͗̀̂͋͗̂̑̀͋͐̎̿͑̐̈́̑̐̅͂̀͒͗̉̾̄̑̆̑́̽̓̑̉̊͒̆̒́̃͋̔̈́̔̋̒̄̈̊̒͂͌̍̽̓́͌̍̄͂̑̌͑̓̃̋̓́́̽̾̐̍̔̑̌̎̄̄̽̂̃̈͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̼͖͍̲̤̬͕̰̼͇͎̮͚̥͖̦͕̘̦̞̰̦̣͚̮̖͚̭̯̞͎͎̖̯̫̱͓̲̯̳̯̙̪͖̱̱͚̰͕͎͚̣͉̠̖͇͍̤͙̯͈͕͔̠̜̰̥̻̞̩͙̭̝̪̱͉͓̦͎̘̖̳͓̫̲̫̞͔̠͓̖͖̘͙̞̣̼̙̭͔̗̣̼̳͕̲̥̤͚̘̫̪̦̹̖̯̜̳̲̬̦̥̥͉̘̪̱̞̲̣̼̜̠͈͎̠͈͍͚̘͍͍͈͇̬̭̞͕̙̹̮̜͓̭̟̦̘͇̞͙̮̩͎̺̘̭̮͉̥̠̩̦͉͕̥̼̳͉̖̬͚̝̩̬͚͇̞̹͚̗̯̟̲̳̱̱̳̞͎̼̩͔̬̲̔́̒̀̀̈́̈́̑̓́̎̌͂̀̇́̇͗̏͆̿̑͋͑̉̋̈́̈́̋̈́́̔̊̉̉͆̎̐̽́̎̋́́̈́̎̈́̌͋̅͑͌̃̾̃̅̓͛͑̈́̏͗̀̓̓̀͗͑̈̓̅̌͆͐͐̊́͆͂̆̄̅̈́̉̏̒̉͌̅͋͆͊̌̍͊̾͛̓͌̈́̔̅̍̈́́̾͒̈́͌̀̂̽̎͂̓̈͌̓̇̐̏̆͑̄̔͐͋̎̐̽̅̉͊̐̋̈́͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅÎ̴̢̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̫͍̱̝͓͈̟̜̤̙̘̼͎̱̣̗̟̹̠͍̟̩̥͇̙̣̻̻̪̘̰͚͖̥̖̮̗͖̣̜̘̳̟̤͔̦͙̩͔̝͍̬͎̥̮̘̭̻̦͎̼̼̹͚̳̟̩͉̠͍̦̜̻͖͍͈͍͈͔̘̟͕͉̯̞̩͇̬̬͍̟͖̣̙͈̞̯̮̝̬͖͔̦͇͍̺̹͕̮̜͓̻͍̫̱̼̜̞̰̥̦̲̺̤̪̖̞̫̳̞̖̦̺̻͖͖̼̭̟̖̩̲͖̠̹͈̻̗͈̺̲̘̯̩͖̠̣̺̲̘̦̺̱͕̥̘̦̯̟͕̮̺͕̞̟̗̖̻͈̤̻̻̟̯͙̖̪͖͙̦̗̬̣̰͓̙͖̳̣̼͙̩̩̺͈͔͍̭̘̺͓̼̙͕͕̥̭̺̘̝͙͈͙̳̣̙̠̭͉͍̳̫̼͇̥̖̣̟̮̦̯̪̗̟̳͙͓̺̩̝̲̰̹̣̈́̇̏͌̈́̆̀̅̄͊̌͂̑̃͋̓̎́̿̈́͑̆̇̓͊̈́̌̈́͌͆͂̌̓̽͋̀͗̆̊̓̄̏̈́̾̈́̉̋̒͑̊̈́̀̌̈́̏̇̈́́̑̃̈́̎̆̂̉̆͂͒̀̒̓̑͊̂̄͆͂̋̀̒̅̏̈́̆̆̿̄̋͒͋̓̒̽̒͊͗̇̿̐͗̇̿̊̀͐̅͌̈́͌̓̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̰̩͍̳̻̩̫̫͈͉̬̺̥̟̲̫̩̬̻͔̯̘̘̠͇̙̭̦͈͕͍͇͇̰̠̮̺͔͙̮̳͙̙̻̫̜̟̫̪̻̣͍͖̭͓͙͉̝̦̼̮̯̹͉̙̱̝̘̰̦͙̗͎̣͙̫̰̳̺̘̜͔̘̣͕̭̫̙͉̘̩͖͎͔̲͔͎̺̦͓̲̯̲̰͔̜͈̣̖̪̯̳̩̪̥͎̰̬̭͎̜̠̠͎̹͇̬͕̟͕͎̘͎̬̩̯̩̝̓̇̈́͌̄̔̈̂̂̉̆̆̈́̾̔́͂̎̅͐̽͒͌̊̀̑͗́͆͗̀̇̃͐̏̽̄̔̇́̆̆̊̿̋͆̂̌̽̃́̈́̔̈́̇̅̑̀́̓̈́͌̉̿̇̋͛̏̆̈́̔̃̒̀̒͊͑͐̇͒̀̈́͑͆̈̽̃̋̀͛̐̉̑̿͒̔̎̄͛͊͌͂̎̀̅͌͋̆͒͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̤͙̱͎̩̫̟̟̳̦̠̜̜͖͍̯͚̣̣̫͖͚̭͍̜̝̯̀̓̃̈͆̈́͗̎̋͐͒̊̔̈̒̎͗̅͌̏̂̿̌̀̌̈́̆̏͊̂̄͒͗̊̃́̿͗́̔̍̎̔̎̑̂́̀͑̎̅̎͛̋̎̿̓͑͌͐͛̇̄͗͛̔͛͂̒͋̃̽͌̿́͐̀͛̑͐͐̇́̈́̅̊̍̓̀̾̅̈́̀̀̏́̎͗͗̄̊̽̎̿̍̍̉̃̅̌̅̑̓̑̐͒̀́̃́̓́̓̃̄̉̿̀̾̒̀̍͋̄̑̀͆̾̊͑̈́̓̂́̑̈́̏̅̎̍͊̔͆̍̀̃̒̈͆͑͆͆̐̒̒͐͌̈́̽̊̒̐̽̑͗͒̓͆͊͛̉̌̉̓͛̐̽̒̉͋̽̊̽̑̇̈́̊̓́͋̐̐̃͋̅̓̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅḩ̸̧̢̧̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̛̛͖̱̥͚̬̱͚̩̖͕̯̙̪̼̖͕͚͇̜͕̝̜̫̫͔͚̬̼̲͔̤̭̹̞͖̫͉͈̯͇͇̟̪̬͚̲͎̻̯̼͍̱̜͈̖͙̣͉̘͉̮̜̠̱̣͉̦̠̣͉̺͙͕̠̻͉̹̮̜̼̺̱̞̬̙̲̭̥͕͓̟̦͇͉̤͇̳̱̱͗͋̓͊͐̌͐͆̏́̍͒̽́̆̐̉͌́͗̌͋̃̈́͆̈̎̉̌̓̎͒̑͛̇̿̓̾̃̊̈̅͛̓̾͐̑̾͑̂́̈́̇́̃̃̾̅̿̀́͒́̾̄̌͋͂̉̈́̐̒̾́́̂͊̂͌̂̋͛͋̆̆̎̀̋̾̃͛̾͆͛͋͆͂͊̀̏̐́̏͗͛͛̋͐̓͐̒̽͂͋̑̒̆͑͛̎̊͆͛̾̽̀̐͑̄̋̈́̈͂̔̾̆̈́̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅį̶̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̪̮͉̩͚͈͓̘̺͖̳̫̺͚̥͓̣̖̻̦̼͈͕͕͉̣̺̖̪̼͙̺̦̠̮̩̼̹̱̩̠͕̯̹̺̬͔̭͎̟̻̞͖͙̜͉̯͇͇̘̜̟͈̟̠̖̺̠̦̰͙̮̝̮̜̖̳̥̜͖̟͙͈̤͕̞̪̯̲̺̟̭̫̰͉̠̘̲͓͕̻͖̫̩͙̮̤͎̰̤̱̱͉͖̮̬̭̦̻̫̞̤̗̣͓̙͓̝͍̪̖̦̩͙̩̩̣͖̫̝̼̫̖̤̹̯̞͈̗̭̱̣̜̰̭̣̝̮͍̻̩̰̜̫̜̰̦̗̠̻̱͙̪̟͎͈̬̩̪̥̣̙̠̲̲̳͚̮̱̤͙̝̞̌͂̑͋̿͋́͂̒̽̑̑̓͒̾̊͂̏̿͛̀̈́̂͗̒̀̒́̄̀̈́̍͐̏͛̂̍̿̌̎͆̌͐̂̓̀̊͗͋̈͛́̇̓̓́͊͊̒͑̐́͊̀̀̇̒̑́̒̓̈́̌̔̀̎̌̂̉̒̈̓͆͋̃́͋͌̈́̀̈́͛̂͆̎͂́́̈͂̀͂̀̐̈́̒̏̏͊̀̓̈́̾̑̀̏̈́͒̀͐̓̎̄̊́́̏͐̏̒̈́̀̆̔̽͌͊̀̂̉̆̂͒͑̏͛̈́̈́͛͒̽͑̋͒͂̇̈́͒̀̄̅̈́͆̈͒̉͛̾̃̄̽͆͆̈́̾̏̒͗̒̇̓̓͋̒̿̏̊͋̎͂́̇̽̋̽̾͊́̋̄͛̉̅͑͊̓͋͑̎̊͋͛̋́̌̿̄̅̓̀̅̓̏̎͗͗͆̔̎̉̎̽̋̃̿̃͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̷̡̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̢̛͍̖̜̰̹̞͉̦͈̯̦͉̣͍̟̙̪̼̤̭̤̟͔̫͚̠̻̹̗̖̦̯̟͖̯̦͍͉̮͚͓̱͇̪̞̙͖̜̫͖͓̫̰̰̫̱̫̝͎̰̙͇͚͙̣̦͚͔̠̼̻̰̦̰͖̮̠̖̰͎͙̼̗̦̟͙̥̟̝̺͍̟̤͓͓̱͓̰̞̻̼̖̖̻̗̟̗̰̰̹̬̖͕̰͖̘͖̘̝͙̗͓̞̱̘͚̤͔̟̮͈̠̭͖̘͈̼͇͎̳͚̲͚̘̻͕̮͕͚̮͖̯̦͍͕̲̺̤̝̣̰̖̗̦̖̠͙̲̻͈̭̯͈͚̝̠̖̱͔͈̝̠̙̪̘̱͓͍̥̫̮̹̱̫̤̲̣̦̫̫̱̙̣̳̫̱͚̤̤̬͖͍̜̫̗͉̱͍͈̝̮͙̟͕̜͇͕̬͙͔̬̼̰̥̿̂͋̂͋̄̀͑̒̅̇̀͋̐̍̌́̋̆͋͊͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̸̡̨̢̢̛̛̛͖͇̻̖͍̯̣̱̞̬̰̟̦̯͕̫̼̼̜̜̟͙̳̥͓̳̖̻̘͓͉͔̤̗̲̼̱̺̦̠̰͖̜̮̜̪̲̭͙͒͌̅̾̅͛̒̿̌̑̃͗̈́͆͛͋͐͐̀̏̊̔̒̈́̐̆̾̇̀͌̿͌̋̂͑̑̇̓̊̌̎͌͌̈́̀̓̿̽͗̀̈́̄̈̾̌̑̈́́̒̈́̑͗̈̍̀͗̋̎͑̉̓̈́̇͒̿̿̂̿͒͊͋̏̓́̐͊͆̾̎̆̾̽̂̿͑̑͛̅̈́̇͊͋̈́̎͊̈̐̄͛̈̆͊̾̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̨̡̛̛̮͈͍͚̯̥̘̥͔͉͚̹̭̩̖̳̠͈̮̜̘̠̥͈̙̬͓̰͈̹̖̯͖̦̪̖͇̮̬̖̫̖̲̗͍̦̤̦̬͎̭͓̽͐̓͐̽̒̔͋͗̑͗́̒͒̓͌͋͋͆͂̆̎̀̊́̍͗͑͆̀̎͊̆͛̎̓̓̈́̎͐̾͑̍̊̉͌́̓̌͛͆͌̾̐̍͑̐̒̔̓̑̉̒̉͂̋̆̈̇̐͌̏̄͌̍͌̀̈͗̈́͐̈́̄̈̈͌̔̔̃̊͂͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝į̵̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̫͇̦̦̰̳̲͓̥̘̖̙̗͇̺̟͇̮͙̩̙͕̫͉̹̯̗̙̙̻͇͙̘̠̰͖͖̳͇͎̤̫̭̩̜̬̝̫͈̦̝̣̫̥̦̫̭̹͚̟̬͚̪̹͍̫̭̼̹͎̺̼̱͓͇̜͍̤͉͕̲̯̫͓̦͋̽͆͆̅̾̃͊̿̓̀̓̔̇̈́̀͗͐̍͗̃̀͐̾̊̅̃̓̐̇͂͒͆̎̑̅̓͑̆̍̇̔͐͗̑͛̇̅̔̑͌̐͌͐̈́̏̎̀̊͋͆̔̾͂̌͋͋͛͑͑͌̈́̌͗̈́̈́̏̐̿̎̉͐̀̔̂͊̂̽̉͊̈́̏̇̏͒͒͒̅̋́̋̀̔̽͛̐̋̊͂̓̽̅͆̀͂̅͌̀̐͂̀͒̓͒̽͊͆̆̎̈̌̽̀͋̿̏͗̈́͋̿̄̿͗̏̈̀̽̊̏̔̐̈̒͐͐̿̐̅̑̈́̓̾́́̐̍̾̌͊͐͗̀̓͆̌̍́̈́́̀͛̋͗̇́̔̌̍͌͒͋̉̽̍͗̑̅͌͗̇̅͆̀̑̈́̒͐̓͗̈́͊̈̓̄͐̎̇̽̒͛͑͐̆͒̔̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ţ̷̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̢̛̬̺̮̬̦̝̹̺̠̰̖̻̹̮͓̬̦̜̮̠̺̹̮̜͇̥̬̱̪͙̤͚̞̘̱͔͔̤̜̮̰̠̼̣͖͈̣̫͇̖͖̦̤̺͎̦̖͙̦̥̠͉͕̦͓̘̳̭̻̜̹͍͙̟̠̙̖͙̟͈̩̭̪̗̥͚̠͍̰̻̺̺͚͚̼͕̺͎͍͚̝̳͕͈̼̭̻̪͙̲͉̘̤̗̟̦͔̻̜͙̣̙̞̟͚͉̘̦̪̜̜̣̰̼̮̩̭̰̪̳͎͕̗͈̣̩̦͓̣͙͕̹͇̟̠͚̗͉̪̹̺̬̭̬͕̠̲͇̼͎̪͓̣͓̱̰̳̝̳̻͎͓̯̝̗̲̹̝̮̫̰͉̼̠̞̙̤̠̹̱͍͎̲͖̜͖͚̬̦͎͍̺̞̖͉̦̟̳͕̰̙̬̦͙̼̲͇̙̮̟̈̒̑̋́͗̐̎͑͒́̊̿͒͗̔́́̍̓̂̅̽͂̽̀͑̀͌̅͂̎̔͒̔́͌̒̀́̾̈͌̕̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̨̛̤͙̻͙͈̮̯͍̜̖̺̣̩̟̠̱̟̲̗̥͕͙̱̱͔̩͔̰̹͕͕͕̠̠̗̱͈̪͈̘̗̪̺̭̪͖͉͎͕̲͓̗͈̥̯̟̦̟̪̞̯͎͎̘͇̬̝͖͈͈̻̻̩͈͖̦̩͉̗͔̘̬͇̖̹̤̮̠̺̟̱̯̪͚̳̙̗̪̪̠̰̖̜͈̺̹̞̰͈̰̗̼̤̝̝̼̹̮͇͇̪̜̖͎͔̜̺̩̲̰̣̳̹͇͉̱̮̻̗̮͓̠̥̹̬͇̰͈̮̥͈̺̪̲̟̩̱̥̝͈͙̥̼̥̺͖͚̫̤̹̗̦̯̜͍̻͍̖͎̥̱̝̗̳̗͉̖̪͉̲͕̱̯̙͕͇̰̗͕̬͎̻͚͕̥̰͎͙̱̱̲̹̺͓̦̪̘̻̝̼͚̥͚͈̦͇̲̱̻̻͎̱͎̟̞̼͇̳͈̍̽̑̑̄̀͌̋͗̈́͐͂̇̑̀͂̏̑͆̈́̆̏͌̒͋͒̋̓͊̈́͆͂͌̓̈́̀̑̀̅́̾͑̀͆͋̑͑̾̿̊͒́̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̸̧̡̨̢̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛͇͎̮͔͉͔̝̜̮̯̩̲͇̜͕̝͚̪̜͙̪͕̼͖̲̞̟͎̱̰̩̭͙̲͙̪͚̪̖̰͓̥͎͍̰͍͈͚̗̝͍̺̫͈̞̖͙̱͎̮̣̠̜̤͔̣̣̭̩̩̘̭̲̭̱͙͙̭̞̼̫̺̣̙̫̼͉͈͉̻̱̙̫̳͇͍̙̫͍̞͍̻̰̻̦̤̯̱̬̓̂̍̐̇̀̇͗͛͑̎͌̌̍̃̌͗͋̇̒̏̋́͒̍̈́̀͐̾͑̃̓̌̋̑͗̈́̏̓̒̃́̿̋̃̌̽̓̽̉͊̎̈̋̅͆͋̇̍̔̉̋̈́̉̌̽̑̋͆̆̒̀̍͌͐͑͌͂͊̂̂̔͐̿̃̒̈́͐̉̇̎̉̌̀̋͆͊͂͊́̿̈́̌̅̋̀̌̑̆͐͆̂͒̌͂̒̉̊͋̍͒͛̈́͒̈́̓͂̿̀̾̋̿̏͛͆̃͌̍̇̿̾̀̽͗̀̌̓́̇͊͋̈́̅̉͆͒̈́̀͐̅͌͒̔͌́́͋̑͌̂̐̊̔̓͛̈́̔̊͋͂͗̀̆̈͐̄̀̈́̒̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅą̸̧̧̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̪̺̱̥̣͓͕̪̗͚̮̜̱͎̣̬̦͇̰͓͙̠͇̣͚͍̗͉̩̟̥̖̱̹̪͖̭̻͉̳̣̯̜͍̲̩͕̦̙̺̙͈͎̫͎̻̪̠̳̠̜̼̱̹͍̩̝͇̝͎̘̯͇̙̘͍̖̝̯̜̪̟̖͎̖̼̠͓̩͊͛͊͆̾̎̆̈̄͌̇̆́̍̍̇̔̄̿̇̈̆́̈́̂̾̉͒̌͗̌̾̈́͑̆̿́̂͌͐̅̀̏͒̈̒͛͒̏̋͑͑͛͗̿̅́͌͗̊̇̋̃͊̎͂͋̒̈́̆̏̑͒̀́̈̈́̍͋͗̒̌̆̑͌̃̄̉̅͛̓̂̓̎̐̊͒̾̐́̾̀̇͆͋̽̈́̈́͗̑͌̆́͐̓̀̌͋̏̿̃̓͋́͑̀͐̒͒̊̽̅̽͗̅̈́͛̉͛͑̇̊̉̏͐͐̓̍̈́͛͗̈́̃͋̑̈̔̈́̈́̽̾͊̂̌̀̾̋̀̈́̅̎̐͌́̊͊̑̏̀̈͌̓̂̌̐̑̀̄̒̾̀̇̓͗͌̈̃̍͐̈́̉̌̑̄͑͗͛͑̋̽̔̈̒͛̒̊̊͊̄͗͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̵̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̛̙͚̭̹̟̼̬̣̥͍̼̭̞̘̙̩͍͕̼̭͍̳͉̼̖͓͍͚͚͎̜͓̳̟͎̗̳͇̻̮͓̻̭̙̖̩̭̜̘̝̼̭͔͓͇̟̩̰̞̯̼̲̖̦̠͉̩̠͎̹̪̻͔̣̖̝͓̜̭̻͉̰̙̻̲̯͈͇̫̟̬̺̯̻̣̫̥̯͐͂́́͋̿̊͆́͋̈́̓́̀̾͂͑̂̔͐̆͒͗̈́͂̈̌̊͋̍̓̆̂́̃̈́͂̀͊̑́͊͊̇́̈́̄̆̀͋̍͌̇̂͌̒̌̊̒̈́͆́́͐̅̈́̃́̑̉͌̃̌͐̀͐͂̽͊̆͐̐̉̄̓̍̇̍̇̊̍͊̇̊̓͋̈́̒̈́̂̌̃͒͂̀̔̔̍̆͛͆̅̐̌͐̈̈̑͋̃͑̈̀̀̌̐̓͑̆̊͑̂͊̍̈̑̉̒͂̆̌̎̈͊͗́̾̓͒̓́̓͗̀̈́̑̈̔̈̌̇͋̇͐͒̇̐̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̢̨̨̛̗̺̪̩̹̪̼̻̻̹̹̜͎̪̟̬̤̤͖̯̫̱̱͉̺̰̗̭͎̺͕͇̯̲̪̠̺͎̹̻͒̒͌̆͗̿̍͆̈́͋́̿͛͑͂̐͛̄́̈́̀̈́͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅj̴̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̞͈̖̣̗̖̟͍̤̘̹̜̦̰̥͕̙̲͍͖̤̜͍̹̖̬̪̮̥͙̩̪̦̹̥͇̣̺̝̗̤͎̱̩̹̻̞͖̯̪̦̘̬̗̭͎̠͕̪̦͈̪̭̰̹̠̪̤̘̭͔̤̞̬̲̦͉̜͎͙̼̙͎̯̦̖̹̬̫͈̤͔͙̜͇̮̠̠͖̲̪̤̪̗̲̠͈͈͙̮̟̙̬͓̟̮̱̰̖̘̲͔̪͓̦̺̙̻̹͎͇̖̰̬͕̙̼̣̻̟̤̱̥̣̥͓̗͎͈̮͇̟̰͓̝̭̱̠̫̼̫̝͑͒̒͑̋̾̽̋̎̂́̀̃̃͐͂̇̂͗̊̅̀̀̏̊̓̀̃̌̈̉̌͗̉̈́̈̌̇̈́̒͆͗̏̈́̆̐̌͛̽̔̀͌̔̊͊̓̅̔̿̒̉̐͛͗̌̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̸̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̲̦̲̪̻̪̣̟̙̝̪̝̬̻̹̤̞̹̺͓̙̖̣̯̠̹͉̙͖̻̠͕̠̖̗̦̦̠̩͉͓̘̦̭̜̩̼̠̣̪̞̪͎̥̠̱̘̥̜̟̯̻͈̤̪͉̜̬̼̬͓̯̮͇̗͕͍̭͓̟̻̖̪͓͖̥͈̘̬̬̖͕̲͖͈̟̳͕̥͙̺̱͇̘̮̥̳̗̼̬̬̹̣͕̜̤̝͕͙͈̹͕̯̼̙̼̦̣̰̱͎̥̖̺̦̭̜̙̥͍̭̩̘̜͚̰͎̬̙̼̠̳͓̖̹̫̹̤͍̠̱͎̥̠̫͎̲̫͍̻̼̝̝̩̮͖̲̲͚̺̭̪̙͙͖͚̥̥̰͉̰͖͈͙̤͚̤̟͉͔̘̭̙̣̩̤̥͇̼̜͎̬̟͙̠͎̺̠͍̟̝͈͉̱͖̞̮̞̦͓̮̹͍̜̗̤̰̜͓͂̾̂́̈́̾̒͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̶̨̧̡̡̧̢̡̡̰̭͓̺̙̟̟̪̱̼̭̞͓͓̙͉̥͇͎͔̣̮̩̦̫͈̥͍̺͉̖̬̝̰͚̠̘͖̦̫̻̹̗͉̙̖̭͔̳̬̠͖̩̯̥͕̲̦̟̬̾̃͂̌͂͐̇͗͑̆̓̂̋̇̀͑͂̀̆̀̏̑̐́̀́̎̓͛̍̂͊̃͗̅̉͌̈͊̍͒͆̿̂́̄̌̈́̈́̀̑̊̂͐̂̾̎̊̈́̊͊̆̇̓̔͛͐̊͛͊̉̀̋̃̂́̄̽̿͂̈́͛̿͑̅͋̀̍̉̂͐͒͘̕͘̚͘̚͝͠͝͝t̵̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̤͕̩̫̭̞̟͓̼̼͓̬̺͕̫̬̬͉̮̗̟̟̥̦̦͔̙̼̰̹̳̭͎̭̳̠̪̭̭̳̰̠̮̬͈̘̬͎̰̯̪̠̣͎̼̹̜͙̻̫̘̮͓͉̝̳̬̦̫͉̩̜͚̦̜̫͎͕̪̪̞̖̲̥̠̟̙̻̫̬͙͔͇̫̺̲͓̹̰͓̟͉̦̦̫͙̼̥̳̲̬̼̯̠͍̯̻̮̳̳͉̫͎̳̺͚̤͕͖̫͈̣͍͚̝̼̞̳̦̞̠͍̮͔̻̠̩͇̲̗̗̫̳͉̜̖͖̤̞̟͎̻̘̹̣̦͔̮̫̬̙̯̳̯̫̭͇̼̮̣̗̭̞̜̦̬̺̦͙̥̘̥̭̫̞̠͇̱̳͕̘̺̣͊͂͋̈́͊͆̒̂̐͌͒̑̉̈́̏̊̈́̃͑̍͐̑̾̄̀͌̋̀̾͆͛͒̊̀̈͂̍̎̈́̓͐̓̉̈̿̿͋̑͊͆͛̏̍̓͛̂͊͛͋̈́̈͗̈́̓̓̽́̈́̉̎́̓̉̏͊͌͒̒̀̆͛͛͆͛͋͋̎̒͑̏̔̅̓̆̃̈́̇͌̌̔̄͗̓͛̎͗̈́̔̏͌̅̓̋̈́̑̈́̔̾̿͒̎̈͂̌͂̄̎̀̉͗̌͌̈́̈́̅̿̅́̓͐͊̇̒̔̿̍̎͋̈̓̽̑͊͋͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̗̫͓̺̻̦̞̰̯͖̙̩̺̟̳͖̦͉̖̙͕̲̬̥͈̖̗̜̺͍̘̹͚̱̯͈̲̗̝̲̟̻͇̠̇͒͋̿͐̾͒̆̊͛̓͂͗͒͊̍̒͂̀̍̊̏̈́̒̉̐̀́͆̿͐͑̆̽́̊̓̑͑̀̑͒̅͂̈́̒̍̋̿͂̑̈́͌͗̍̉͒̂̃̑̀͌͆̉̎̾́̍̓̏̓̅̐̍͗͒͊͋̈́͆͛̄͌̀̾̂̿̆͑̀̒̽̉̈̀̋͂̉̎̑͆̑̑͋̊͂̉̌̏͋̃̎͌́̓̾̎̍́͆̑̇̋̂̒͒̿̃̐̀̍̂̂̂̎̎͆̎̅̆̒̐̀̓̍̎̏́̇̔̔̊̿̈́̅͐͆̒͊͗̽̑́̍́̈́̏̏̿͌̏̊̽̆̂̓̈́̈́̿̎̌̈́͑̀̿̿̔̌͒̓̂͋̿̈̑͋̊̽̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝f̴̢̡̢̛̛̯̘̮͔̯͓̩̞͈̖̘͚̜͓̭̫̙̯͍̗͇̞͇̩̮̝̘̬̹͙̙̯̟̫͇̩̟̙͕̹̠͖̲̟̱̫̳̟̺̮͙͕̤̯̦̻͇̻̗̲̩̠̖͇̞̥̉̾̓̊͐͐́̃͑̍̀̀̿̄͐́̈́͋̐͗̐̏̊̀̽́̓̈́̈́͆̐͌̽͑͒̓̽͛͂͋͑̇̈̊̈́̇͛͗̓̈́͋͐͐̉̋̅̌́͗̋̃̍̌̿̄͗̂̈̿̈́́͛̈́̌̂̉̎̈́̾̓̒͌̂̀͒̒̽͗͐̉̂̾̎̄͒̿͐̍͗͛̿̆͋͒̇̔̆̓̃̃̇̒̄̓̎̏̍͌̈̄͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅǫ̴̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̛̣̰̰̮̲̤̩̻̰̩̺̻̻͓̭͙̰̰̺̩̣͍͈͔̼̮͇̟̱̤̬̙̺̟͚̰͕̜̲̹̮͉̖̹̖̜̳͓̘̰̲̥̯͔̺̙͈̮̫̤̻͇̜̳̝͙̬̖̻̖͖̮̥̥̦̖̪̙͚͚̝̤̮̹̥̮͍͓͔̬͎̦̱͙͍̙͇̤̱̭̖͉̜̬̥͇͖̳̥̱̫̤̦͕͕̯̝̹̥̜̮̳̜̰͕̯̲̦̗̗̩̠͍̘͍͇͍̦͕̤͖͈̮͙͖̜͙̠͓̺̪̲̦̦̞̬̦̮̣͈͎͉̣͉͔̻̹͓̻͓͕͓̼̭̲̼̠̬͙͖͈̮͚̠͙̦̼̮͈͈̻͎͉̭̗̭̙̰͑͌̈́͑̿̈͆̒͋͛̎́͂̀̊͋̋́̈́̍̽̉̌̾̆̈́̍̀̋̎̏͌̃̀͗̓͒̽̈́̑̏̽̑́́̂͒̓̎̌̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̷̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̭̮͓̣̝̳̰̥̱̬͖̟̖̟̘͕̣̩̙̤̲͎͔͎͉̖̝̟͍͕̯͇͍͙̣̣̟̙̣̜̰̺̩̤̱͙̞͖͎͍̝̺̪͙͓̙͇̮͔̘͓͈̮̰̳͙̠̮͙͎̦͈̘͕̤̠̝̤͙͕̪̠͉͙͙̣̘̜̪̼̜̺̻̝̖̤̣̜̬̭̦̟̩̤̬͕͇̲̲̪̜̘̗̝͉̰͈͈̼͉̦̣̦̰̝̼̝̙̝͚̫͎͖͚͈̱̝̼̺̞͙͍̫̠̱̺̦̫̳̪̙͚͔̜̩̗̩̘͚̪̯͎͕̲̯̱̭̟̺͉̭͖͕̯͂̽͐̆̑͆̈͛̀̇̀̈͐́̋͒͂̅̓̈́͗͛͆̽̔͐͌̊̈́̏̓͊̏͋̆̒͂̈́̓̎̇̄̉̌̌̅̈̓̌̎͌͊̐̃̏̈́̈́̊̾̒͆̆̑̇̊̑̔̓̽̀̀̾̄̆̏́̎̿̈́̀͒̽͛̏̃̍͗͛̔̒̄̀͛̀̓͐́͆́̀̌̆̓̉̀̏̈̈́̌̀̒̅͒̄̂̾̊̑̄̏̅̎͛̃̀̈́̃̅̍͐̇͋̿̄̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̛͚̘̗͇̼̠̦͎̦̫͇̼͓̝͍͔͓͙̯͚̯̻̰̜̫̱͔͎̭̮̹̤̰̟̻͉̟̗̮͚̦̟͓̥̯̜̺̱̺͍̘̪͔̹̩̬͔͕̻̯̳͍͖̼͕͚̭͙̻̟͉̘̤̘͕̻̱͇̙͙͓̜̞̬̮͉̖̟̲̫͙̱̞̻̞͙͔̹̙̯͍̥̱̹͙̮̯̞̯̳̻̲̼̟̰̘̤̮̥͓͖̮̖̫͓̞͍͔̞̫̰͍̻̬̜̫͇̺̤̩͙̝̫̣̠̰̖̰͖̗̭̬̦͖̦̥̻̞̯̠͚̗̘̜̱̰̱͖͈̩̫̟̿͐́̍̓̃͋̏̿̒͂̐́̈́̏̿̽́̋̒͐̃̀͗͐͐̇͗̋͑͋̆̆̄̉̅̀̈́̒͂̀̊̑̅̃̉̈́͑̀̄̓̈́̒̎̈́͂͑̋̅͛͂͗̊̃̆̏̆͌̆͐̏̂̆̈́̌͆̽̃̿̅̉͗͆̓̌̌͑̂̎̿͑̑̇́̈̀̀̀͂͋͗͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅď̸̛̛̛̠͉̖̼̤̣̘͚̳̩̰͉͓͓̏̐̑́̈̔̈́̓͌͗͂́̃̅̅͌̅́̓͆̃͆̈͋̓́̊̒͊́͂̈́́̊̈́́̅͑́͊͋̃̃̔̋̀̐͆̾̂̃̅͋̇͑̀̒̊̽̐̏̃̒̋̑̈̌̑̏̅͋̀̓̇́̀̍̅̌̀̊̒͒̋̂̓͑̈́̾̈́͋̓̀̎̐̊̈̓̓̀́̂́̐̈́̔́̋͋̿̽͐̓̇̇̉͐̌̆̂̋̑̀̀́̿̂́̊̀͆̎͆͛͌̏̈́̋̽̍̇̓̈́̽̇̉̂̈́̇̒̓̾̄͂͌̇̇̉̄̇̇͊̇̈́̇́̏̈́͗̇̒̓̍̓͊̂̃̿͐̌̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅŗ̵̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̛͉͇͙̻̮̮̪̣̘͖͎̭͎̖͙̹̺̘͉̳͚̠̼͇͖̱͇͙͚̺̹̬͇̫̖͓͕̭̱͓̳̮̝̼̱̮̗͙͚̗̪̪̣̗͈̹̖̫̠̠̰͚̻̹͍͙̳̦̯͇͚̼̘̥̣̼̺̙̝̻̹̞̝̣̼͖̜̮̪̪̳̼̗̩̳͖̗̘̺͙͙̩̝̠͙̭̰͍͓͉͇͇̠̰̯̭̱̠̺̻̰̯͈̪͚̜̭͈̯̠̠̠͖̹̖̩̠̲̖̞̭̹̪̳̣͓̼̭̤͎̥͇̯͇͈̩͍̩͚̰̮̙̫͚̦͔̘͉̙̺͈̪͇̩͙͎̟̜̗̝̜͓̭̬̬̭͎̖̗̜̙̘̤͚́̀̓̒̄̎̿̌̇̔̔̋̄̈́͒͐̔̾͒̊͆͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̵̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̙̜͓̪̭̮̠̭̦̣͍̩̜̰̤̳͍͎̞̫͔͎͍̘̥͕̖̣͕̝̻̤̮̳̪͙̫̙͎͔͎̝̳͕̝͙̣̞͓͈͖̬̫̩̞̘̝̟̖̻̤̘͖̤͈̪̘̺̝̳̫̝̗̞̤̼͖̺͕̞͙̗̩̼͙̝͔̖̣̙̪̲̩̯̙̭͈̖̮̼̗̩̭͚̳̤͚͙̭̰̪̬̦̬̳͎̹̪̜̹͇̠̝̬̯̱̬̗͈̠͉͔͎̞͍̲̰̭̤̟̳͔͉̳͓͕̥̯͇̞̩̝̩̥̜̙̬̠̭̫̱̪̼̘̻̺̬̻̞̲̹̖̪̘̖̼̜̞̤͖̣̞̬͎͕̬̣̫͖͎͈͓̺̺̲͓̥͖̼̮͔̯̤̥͇̟̥̫̝͍̥̗̘̱̣͈͇̫̜̩͓̦̱̻̠̻̬̻̖͈͕̜̲́͑̀́̾̄̈́̿͒̿̿̎̓̀͛̐̈̇̄͗͗̆̆̔̿͊͑̄̇́́͋͛̐͆̈́͛̓̊̅̅̄͆̈́̇̂̂̏͆̅̓̅̔̾͊̀̾̊̒͑̈̽̽̾̉̿̏̋̈́͒̓̿͆́͛́̈͂̇́̊̔̏̐̓̈́̎̾̔̃̾͂̋͌͐̎̀̽̓̓̉͑̈̃͑͌̀̂͋͑̀̓̾͌̄́͂͌͋͊̈́̈́̈̐́̉̄̀͗̈́̀̔̒̆̅̏̽̏͑͐̈̇̃̄̏́͛̿̏̒̓̐̿̓̑̌̈́̈́̂̋̅͊̈́̓̔͗́̌́̓̉͊͂̇̏̎̈́́̍̀͊̎͗̆̄́̀̏̈́͊̀̌̈̒̿̇̏̈͆̍̊̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅm̸̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̮̟̪̫͚̞̦͎̪͚̪̳͖̜͎̲̞̠̺͖̗͕͙̞͉͔͖̤̜̫̹͉͖̯̞̙͙̖̺͔̫̬͈̼̫̘̻̳̘̲̞̯̦̞̦̲̱̪͙̥̙̳͙̫̫͇̞̗̟̠͎̮̞̝̬̙̠̼͈̻̯̩̜̝͙̙̗̘̦͖̯͓̟̰̘̪̜͉͈̹͚̘̝̖̯̖̫̺̘̤̱̹̮͚͉̬̤͉̳͈̱̜̹̣̜̲̹̹̦̖̲̱̘̪̣̦͙̘͓̟̱̣͈̭͍̗̬̦̲̞̩̙͚͓̟̪̣̙̗̪͇͎͛̏̾̀͋͌͆̍̑̈́̅̆̍̀̌̿͑̑͐͂̈́͋̈́̔̽͜͠͝ͅͅͅą̴̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̰͖͎̗͈͍̠͕̪͕̗̯̮͕̤̠͙̯̮̞̪͈̯̬͕͓͕̱̰͕̥͖̣̺̣̠͈͙͕͚̱̥̝̙̦̯͇̹̤̳̮͖̳̙̗͍̩̹̘͉̲̩̱̭͕̗̰̭̫̤̻̝̣̹̟͕͓͕͎̻̙̹̥̞̹͈̥̥̖͓̰̺͚̹̻̳̘̺̙̤̞͙̝̩͓̮̥̳̩̞͍̳̮̫̱͈̙͖̰̤̞͉͚͚̓̊͌͑͌́͛̊̒̐͂̓́̌͊̀̋̏͌̊̿̏̐́̽͑̒̉̔̑͛̽̈̍̌̍̓̍̅̂̈́͋́͆̑̀͒̅̎͋̀͗̋̄̑̆͗͛̉͌̎͌͆̊͛̂̔́͆̀̈́̈͐́̀͂̉͛̎̔̎́̿̋̌͑̽͗̒͛̈́̑͌͒̓͌̏͂̅͋̾͂͌̾̽̿̈́͗̀̈́͊̆̂͌̐̒͋̏̾͛̈́̊̂̿̀̀͑͂̀̋̈̌̍̓̐͌́̉̆͋̎̓́̔̋̀̔̂͑̓͗̀͆͋̿̃͂̏̆̎̊͊͐̽̈́̎̎́͊͊̎̅͑̋͒̎̏̄̃̄͂͋̈́͋̈́̊̑̀̉̾͌͌̍̀̋͊́͛͂́̆̍̾́͑̈́̎̎̈́̓͗̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅṭ̸̛̛̳̹̲͚̱̲̞̜̲̪̹͎͔͚̤̦̲̝̻̮̑̑͛́͋̽̂̉̐́̾̍̈́̊̇̀̒̈́͑͋͂̉̆̉̈́͛͛̓͛̊͂͒̑̈́̐̿͑͌͆̾͑̈͊̀̽̒̑͛́͂̉͑͊̈́̐́͊̔̎͂̆̑̅̒͑̌̑͛̑̉̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅi̷̧̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̳̲͚̮̜̼̟͈̣̖̭̟̖͇̟̝̖̫͈̥̣͖̱̲̮̱͚̹̥̣͇̪̯̟͓̺͉͈͈̲̣̤̯̠͎̩͖̰̮͈͓̘̪̪͍̣͉̣͕̘̟̜̮̞̼̪͈͈͎͓̟̫͖̩̼̤̹̲͕̮̣̻͕̜̳̮̟͎̥̘̹̭͔͚̜̜͍̹̬̱̫̖̻̬̬̪̝͎͇̣͇̠͙͓̯̟̣̣̜͕̬̖̩̫͉̹̞̫̼͖͈̖̙̬͍̲̻̲̪͔̘̗̖̝̹͎̖͓̖͍̼̣̥̗͍̫̜͉̻͚͇̲̬͈̝͔̜͙̙̳̲̲̘͍͖͈͎̜̦͉̠͚̘̩͈̝̞̯̟̘̘̟̮̘̺̣̣̫̬̺̲̙̲̩͖͓̩̩̩͎̹͙̼̝͚̭͇͓̼͚͙̪̦̳̬͙͎͔̼̗̥̭̝̮̱͚̬̎̈͂̂̎͌̽͐̀͗̓̈́̈́̏̓̓͑͂͑̿͒̃̓̀͊̆̍͋̓̈́͗̾͊̊̐͐̄̿̀̈́̋̇̅̆̓́͌͋͒̓̉̓̀́̊̒̐̉̂̇̈́̌̑̅͌̋̅̂̀̓̏̈̔̈̓̀̾͋̈́͛̒͋̄̏̿͛̈́̀̐͛̅̂́̃̓͗̀̍͑̓̆̂̍̿̆͋̉̑̀͛́͒͆́̉̌̉́̾̈͆̈̓̾̔̿̿͒̿͗̄̓͋̽̔̒̋̔͋̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̨̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̫̥̟̬̰̙͙̱͔̮̯͖͇͎̻̪͚̱̝͓͕͖̠̪͚͙̪͚̖͙̥̥̮̭͈̩̙̠͇̺̗͓͉͉̼͖͚͇̪͕̗̞͖͎̘̲̰͖̬̜̘̪͚͚͍͔̻̯͉͇̼͚̻͕͚͉̠͎̙̫͉̺̰̻̘̪̭̘̳͉̭̬̟̳̗̱͚̥̺̫͍͇̫̝̥͎͇̹̘̫̭͈͇̮͚̪̮̘̩̜̦̥͙̲̩̰̳͉̻̦̬͚̩̫̦͚͓̰̺͐̎̆͋̋̽̋̀̈́̓̄̇̓̈́̽̇̊̅̈́̀̀̓́͐͌͆̓̆̔̈́̋̈́̃̊̃̋̅̇̓́̒̊͒͋́̎̓̒̃̒͆̆͑͑̆̀̆͗̄͋̓̊̌͐̓̀́͛̈͋̈́̊̽̇̈́͂̃͒̑̎̓̐͆̆̑̒̄̾̽́̓͌̑̓̿͗̒̍̇̿̓̌̒̏̾͐̌̆̔̄̆͌̈́̀̓̐̈̍͒̋̏̇̽̋̂̅͒̌͑͐͌̈́̀̊̂̐̔͆̿̏͊̌͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̠̗̖̖̻͎͇̟͙̮̠͈͔̯̙̘̦͎̹̣̤͉̹͍̭̙͇̦͉͎̼͖̠̟̘̭͖͇̠̣̳͇͓͓̱̯͙̮̯͍͕̟̭̫̳̙͓̞̩̹̣̭̭̥̰̟̤̪͉̝̠͙͚̼͔̮̰̲̘̝̬̺̩̙͕̤̼̩̫̬̼̮͕͉̣̺̗͕̤̪̟̲̠̖̰̫̜͉̫͍͈̝̮̠͈̘̟̯͉̭͖̜̥̫̝̹̙͙̤͈̮̫̦̖̟̗̠͓̩̺̱̳̘̹̬̖̞̦̻̜͖̭̰̼͕͚͍̹̻̰͉̤̯̣̹͎̹̜̗̻̮̼̫̜̠̲̭͎̠̺̭͙̥̦̠̟͎̺̱͓̼̦̱̺͉̜̮͈͍̀̀̽̂̌̓́̀͆̅̋̓̈́̃͛̇̔̆̾̑̅̑͂̈́̎͂̽̋̈́͗̑͒̄̀̃̒̀̂̍̽̎̊͌͒͛̿̅̌͛̃͑̂̅̅̈́͆̆́̿̉͒̄͑̐̑́̌̊̊̂͆͐̽̂̅̋̅̾͗͆̍̏͌̑̎̒̂̉́͐́͗̾͆̃̎̍̍̔̅̆͌͊͛̓̾̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅe̵̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̯̯̫̬̠̺̤̫͍̹̤͖̭͉͈̼̼̯͍̫̯̫͓̩̪̠̙͎͎̝͚̪͉͕̩̝̲̦̺̙̝̮̲͎͉̱͖͚̱̺̗̱̻̥̬̺̜̪̩̟̥͈̻̥̟̤͈͙̬͖̰̖̦̻͈̘̤͔̪̤̯͉̥̙̫̳̬͕͓͔͍̗͎̟͕̖̟͙̣̻̞̪̭͉̦̰͓̦̼̜̻̻͎͓̪̬̮͓͎͈͍̞̲̙̪͓̗͕̩̪͇̝̹̣̞̪̮͍͇̻̳͖̘̺͓̬̘̻̟̘͓̙̯̘̲̯̗̞̱̮̹̥̪͎͙͖̥̼̗̠̩̮̬̘͍̦͉͓̠͍͚͎̬͕͇̙̪̭͚̲͇͕̣͚͎̥̟̠̗̼̖̫̣̤͚̠͔̹̥̜͔̙̪̲̪̜͓̮̭͍̫̯͚͓̟̝͙̜͇̫̞͇̝̱̊̾͐͂̏̔̔͛̽̍͗̄̇́̿͆̓̆̀̏͌̉̒̿̏̇͆̅̍̐͛̀́̌̍͐̐̀̉̇͆̈́̑̾̀̄̐̄̒̆͗́̔̀̏͌̈́̈́̐̊̉̎̈͂̊̈́́͋̀̅̈́́̽̉̅̓̇̃̈̀͊̆̀͗̒̐͛̄͒̈́̓̄̓̋̔̒̂́̃̌̔̈́͒́̔̐͆͆̌̽͛̌̈́̓̃̅͌̌͒̎̐͊́̏̏̉̀́̀̽͗͒͊͋̓̓͂͗͌̔́͋̉̔͌̆̀̐̐̌̓̆̔̏̎͊̑̿̾̎́́͆̈̀͌̍͑̇̀̂̀̂̌̎̈̓̌̈́̓͆̐̽̐̑̋̽̀̀͋̾̋̿̂̈́̽̎̉̑̈̈́͊͌̀̿͗̽̌̔̍͒̂̀̓͂͊́͌͐͗̀̾̅́͑̿̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̢̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̝̥̜̙̭̺͍̲̦̱̠͈͎̼̯̩͕̯̙̯͕̟͈͉̗̻̮̖͉̳̯̰̖͕̬̦͕̳̱͔͎̱͖̗̮͉̤̪̬͉̝̺̩͍̙̠̻͚̯̜̘͍͖̳̥̙̯̹̗͉̘̱͓̫̖̼̩̬̫͉͈̼̱̣͓̺̲̯̤͙̣͙̪͈͉̭͙̯͔̼̳͍̤͓̥͙̝̮̣̼̤̼͕̥̫̰̠̱̜̥̯̮̣̲̹̞̭̮̩͍͚̱̫̤̬̮̜͉̖̲̮̝̣̥̰̼̥͍̥͉̰͔̗̱̯̟̲̠̟͚͖͕̹̺̞͖̟͍̠̜̖͔̱͈̲̳̖̱͈̳͎͍̝͓̺̥̳̪̼̮͇̟͔̗̝̞̳̪͈̭͚̭̼̞͎͓̜̘̠̯̣̻̪̹̣̣̝͚̦̲̰̗̥͈̞̮͇̖͉̯̼̰͇̤̍̈́̿̈͂̾̏̊͐̇̈́̑̄̿̀̿̽̄̈́́̅͗́̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̡̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̬̦̬̜̦̰̪̲̫̬͖̺͇̜̻̘̲̙̮̙͖̟̳̫̟̟͍̫͈̥̟̗̼̣̤̥̮͉̞̱͕̺͇̹͎̙̩͉̞̳̤̦̙̻̫͍̬̬͉͓̟͇͚̰̮͚̜̪̪̰̹̦͚̜̲̻̳̳̥͔̰̳͕̜̳̬͍̱̰͕͔̗̗̠̫̭̥͙̮̮̫̰̲͖̤͈̗͎̜̜̲̖̱͚̺͔̗̭̥̝̲̪̩͇͕͈͕͇̯̠̪̦͍̣̱̪̪̳̮͖̜̫̯̣̬̻͍̞̻̥̩̯̙̠̙̬̥͇̣̤̣̪͖̜̻͇̤̰̦̺͕̪̪̠̯̻̬̮̲̟͙̗͈̬̼̥͎̟̬̗̖̂̈́͆̑̔̀͗̉̈̂̇͊͛̈́͌̀̈́̀̋́̄̐̒̏̃̑̇́̔̾̈́͋̇̆͗͛̅̈́̈̃̾͋̇̉̑̏̈͑̆̌̆̓̑̎̃̎̋́̒̄͛̓́́̇́̒̀̌͐͐̽͑̄̔̐̃̆̇͋͊̏̑̿̏͛̿͊̀̀͑̂̀̍̋͆̽̑͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẹ̵̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̦̥͖̫̥̼̻̖̹͕̦̗͕̹̻̪̩̺͇̞̖̘͙̫͎̖̮̯̼̹̬̻̻̮̝̘̮̻̻̠͈̜̼̘͔͔̘̞̣̺̥̬͙̥̞̺̳̣̪̼̣͙͕̰̥̘̤͖͖͕̰̘̗̝̺̻̟̱̻̳̰̱͖̭͕̮͉̣̹͈͖̬̺̞͖̬̲͇̟͉͕̘̣̖̪͚̫͓̞̻̙͈̳̣̲͕̗̣̹͙̪̺͈͔͎̝͎̤̹̺͉̩̣͎̥͙̟͖͇͇̭̭͓̟̖̮̮̪̣̺̱͉͙̙̫̟̭̙͔̤͇͉͈͎̼̼̬̜͓͍̫̤̦͕̺̩̜̻̦̩̫̻̟̮͔̼̳͖͎̘̝̳̫͔̱͕̫̹̤̘̣͍̫͕̘̙̠̻̦͈͔͈͔̪̱͖͉̘̩͓̰̣͔͚͎̝͈̖̣̣̱̮̙͕͈̬͍̗͈̤̫̼͉̮̻̅͋͐̉̎̈́́̄̋̀͋̋͋͋̎̇̔̍̈́̑͐̇̽̀̅͋̑̓͊̽͋͋͑̈́͗̒̃̆̓̒̒͆̀́̓̈͗̅̉͂̆̎̈́̿͌̃̆̿̃́͑̊̇̃̾̑̓͌̽́̃͊͒̊͂̒́͐̓̏̈́̈̂̀̋̉̐̀͐̆͌̎̂̾͛͊͆̃̔͌̈̂̂̑͒̈͑͑̿̾̏́͗̃̋̄͋͗͗͐͊͐̒̆̎̇̾̏̍̄͒̃̔̐̓̌̏͋̃̃͆̊̓̒͋̄͂̾̄͋̉̿̊̀͛̽̈́̀̔̇̇͗̌̇̈͐̌͑̈̈̄͐̄͛͗̏̋͌̇̊͛̆̃͑̇̉̊̐̆̑̒̑̀͆̌̔̂̏͆̃͆̂̋̅͌̿͗̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅç̶̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̻̭̪̱̖̜͈͉͖̤͖̭̱̱̙̭̣̙͕͉̯͕͓̪͚̗̠̳͈̙̜̮̠͙̻̦͎͔͎͕̘̮̟͎͇̯̘̱̼̫̲͚̜̟̦̰͈̜̪̺̻̦̖̞̤̰̹̲̦̈́͌̐́̾̿͗͆̍̍̾͐̅̈́̌͛̑́̏́͆̊̔̄̍̈́̓́̄͑̃̊̍͌̌̈́͗͂̑͛̉́̈́̌̔̈́̀̓͗͗̾͗̽́̂̎̈́̑̈́́̄̄̆͑̋̅̅̊̈́̎̃̃̓̐̓̂̈̆̽̄̿̋̂̈́̀͛̀̉̊͐͂̋̾͒̓͆̀̾̾̌̈́͋̀̓͒̋̽̉̔̀̈́̒͂̏̐́̉͊̑̓̐̾͛͂̊̑̎̓͗̈́̄̓̊̐̋̃̃͊͋̉̋̆͂́̅̑͗̔̈́̂̔̓́͂̈́̓͐̏͑̔̓̌̈́̉͒̈́͊͗̔̋̇̽̋͗͑͊̓͗̑̓̅̒̈́̿̐̎̿́̈́̈̀̑͂̐̎̏͗͋͐́̈̅̃͛̏́́͗̈͑̿͗͂͑̉́͂́̀͋̾̐͊͆̿́̃͒͆̍̾̍͂̎̊͌̀́̾͂̎̓͋̒̌̇̽̍̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅẗ̴̡̨̨̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̫̲̱̙̖̬̞͕̪̲̘͕̘̪̰̟̹̙͕̯̘̪̘̪͖̥̲̮̤̹̜̬̼̗̖̭̫̜͇̱̲̹̲̝̬̩̫͖̥͙̻̺̬̫̪̥͈̤̺͓̫̯̤̼̜̪̪͙̣͈̟̹̙͕̺̙͈͔̲̩̥̥̞͓̻̩̣͈̯̺̜̲͙̫͍̪͖̜͖̩̥̪̘̟̯̳̺̱̥̺̞̬͍̹͈͔͉̮͖̬̙͓̮̫̩̺̫͎̯̝͈̭͈͙͈̠̳̜͇͇̠̯̳̰͓̥̘̮͇̬̦̯̩̼͈͍̦̩͓̣̖̥͇͓͔̹͉̖̣͕̞̲̙̠̼͍̠̤̦͔͔̪͉͚͇̝̝͚͉̝̻͔̜̪͓̘͉̦̦̘̲͚̼̖̭̣͈̺̫̥̦̥͕̹̭̣̗͎̖̖̞̫͓̳͙̖̯̞͎̘̱͉̜̘̣͍͎̣͕͚̤̼̫͙̱̫̬͕̪̙̮̩̖͈̖̖̲͚͓̱́̑̄̈̂̎͐̿̔̀̔́̆͆̋͗͋̑̐̀̄̿͑̆̔̎̎̈́͒͛͒̎̇̈́̃͛̈́̾̍̌̐̈̉͊͋̋̽̋̉͆̾͊́͂̌̀̈́͂́̐̈́͛̇̑̐͒͛̽̽̄̇͋̽̂̓͛͆̅̑́̈́̂̍̽̐̐͒͛̂̋̇̊͛̿̀͆̑̋̽̔̎͑̑̓͐̃̈́̑͐̎́̇̊̀͛̍̈́̓̐̽̀͐̈́͒̆̓̔̿͋̃̏́̎͗̐̎̊̾͐̑̊͗͊͆̽́̽̎̒̂̔̀̐͌̔͐̋̈́͂͒͑͂̽̐͂͑̿̃͐̐̾̌͂̓̄͒́̀͛̿̋̀̈̀̊̀́̓̾̀͐̉̂͂́̈̃͊̉̈́̔̃̿̿́͌̓́̐̓̉́̈́̽͊̑̀̄̔̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̞̤͍͓͔̞̞͍̳͉͖̯̟̰̫͉̖̤̦̞͔̼̰̇͊̿̈͐̓͋͂̀͛͗͛͆̆̂̉̍̔̈́͆̂͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅb̷̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̺̮͚̟̺̦̮͍̟̥͎͉̟͙̮̮͖͙̗̹͍̙̘̟̦͖̬̳̣͔͔͖͇̝̼̙͓̼͈͉͈̮̠͇̪̺̙̭̩͉̳̼̲̝̰̥͙̪̞̝̝̭͈̥͙̩̦̼̟͈̬͈̣͍̬̤͚̻͕̩͓͖̱͉͓̙̟̺̫̬̜̬̤͓̬̦̖̮͖͓̼̪̳̫̼̩̩͍̃̍̿̀̆̌̉̐̽̍͋͊͌͛̈́̒̔̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅë̴̡̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̛̹͇̮̮̹̮̭̲̙̞̮͕̣̣͔͚̫͇͖̗̳̪̝̗̼̣̠͈͎̝̺͙̣̜͉͖̰̠͔̥̥͚͉͚̹̣͎͓̟̙̭̰̪̲͕̱̪̤̤̠̬͍̬͍̦̱̰̘̬̮̩̲̳͎̭̖̭͎̦̝̠͔͉̼̩̫͖̣̪̙̣̯̪̣͚̪̬̤͓̮͍̣͉͎̤̮̱͙̬̗͈̪̻̱̭͉̞̬̝͈͙͚̥̺̫͔̮̹̻̣̠̤̮̹̼̥͔̻̝͔̰̮̝̝̲̯͉͎͓̱̪̘̬͎͙̤̠̻̲͉̜̻͙̩̜̮̞̩͉̼̟̭̝͖̯̥̝̪͚̞̜̮̣̳̖͖̰̱͕̜̜̜͕̦̘̭̟͔̙̜͙͈̭́̍̀̓̊̆̐͊́̈́̋̾̈̊̍͒͐͆̈́͌̏͂̌͆͂̋̈́̈́̃̍̅͊͌̉͐͗͑̔̏̈̌̓̉̌̔́̅́̈́̀̄̒͆̈́̾͛́̏͒̄̐͐̎̐͊̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅc̷̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̺͉͈͙̜̺͈̬̱̙̦̮̜̲̭̘̘͖͕̙̙͙̩̬̜̖̘̫͉̦͚͙̦̻͕̙͉͔͈̝̥̦̤̥̥̝̺̬̺̩̻̠̫̝̰͕̯̳̦̗̘̼͓̘͇̳͉͚̬̭̦͔͉̣̩͕̭͎̯͇̹̖̭̤̫̞͚̰̜͙̫͎̖̹͖̝͇̹̳͇̪̳͇̘̫̤̻̲̰͙̮̤̜̖͎̣̬͖͕̩̱̖͉̖̜͈̮̫̩͉͔̠͎̪͎͔̰͍͓͙͍̖̖̝̱͇̬̙̩͓̬̩͕̰̪̻͓̠͓̞̩̻͖̖̩̳̠͎̘̜̟̜̯͓̳̤̻̖͖̯̹̖̟̭̹̫̽͛͗̏̈͊̆̽͋̓̄͛͗̈́̃͌̓̓̀̽͂̇͐̽͊͛́̿̀͋͆͋̇̊͆̂̽̈̒͛͊͆̐̿̓̍̊͛̍͑͒̓̋̾̈̋͆͑͛̓͆́̀̔̽̇̑͊͛̊̂̍̓͌̿́̄̑͌́̆͐͛̾͋̏̋̍̔̈́̆̒̈́̆̔͊͛̋̈̿͗̋̐͋̽͋́̂̇̓͆̋̆͂̅̾̈́͆͑̌̅͛́̀̽̉̐̎́̆̾̿̃̀̆͌͛̔̀̌̀͛͐̇̊̎̆̀̿͊̉͂̃͛͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅä̶̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̞̼̲̗̭͎͔̫̯̪̖͕̲͚̬̼̪̗̞̻̟̹̭͔͕͖̩̙͚̣̟̞̭̹̥̩̬͚͍͔̱̬̮͇̠̥̗̰̥͎̬̼̣̼̞̫̝̰̻̤̹̖̣̳͚͕̩̣̻͚̦̮͕̜̖̯̤͚̝̦͍͖̝̠͈̣̺̞͚͍͇̥̭͔̯͔̳̮̝̩͕̖̬̯̭͉͎́͒̑̇̌̋͋͌̇̅̋͂̑̔̓̈́͛̾͛̅̈́̃̉̀̿̑̓́̓̀̔̽̏̆͋̿̐̈̐͑̈͒̅̀̈͋͋͗̈̾̈́̋̈͛̒́̉̆͂̑̇̿̒̐̐́͐͌̈́̅̉̽͑͛͆̊̈̊̑̌̽̌̀͋́̀̾͑̔̃̈́̈́̿̈́̇̾̓̊̒͌̆̆̔̽͑̀̃̅̈́̏̒̇͂̒̍̈̍̽͊̾̉̓̐̿̀͒̀̓̎̈͑̑͒̀̌̾̓̉͛͆̓͗͋́͆̇͗̉̋̎̒̽́́̏̾̄̉͑̀̀͋̎̔̔̈̊͂̒̓̿̿̽̇͊̓̃̾̇́͗͛̐͗̔͊̓͌̈́͑̂̑̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅu̵̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̘̻̖̤̰̣̭͎͖̞̩͇͙̙̬̮̙̳̥̦̻̼͉̲̤̦̯̠͙̗͓̭̭͙̖̪̪͙̲̠̗͓̭̰̹͉͓̺̫̪̦̙͚̱̰̤̙͍̩̠͈͓̤̫̭̤̝̬̯̘̜͉̝̹͈̭̟̰̞̻͔͔͖̹̮̲̼̻̺̇̋́̃̓̐͂̆̓͆̀̏͌̀̄̈́͊̓͋̌̾̏͌̔̋̓̽̔̌͌̑͋̒̆͋̓̇̀̑̀͋̈́̂̑̏͒͗̀͛̒̑̽̉̓͛̌̍͌̍̉̇͒̔͒̓̏͛̆̀̈́̈́̓͛̾̂͌̇̀̊̈́̊̈́̈́͒͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͝s̷̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̖͇̬̭͎̩͇͇͖̫̫̺̦̜̱̘̗͔̻͎̗̥͕̝͓͉͖̝̗̹̼̤̱͓̰̯̳͔̫͎̼̺̪͉̺̩̫̤̼̜̳̞͔̗̳͉͔̫̮͙͉͓̗̪̻̘̪̺̻̤̭̦͎͉̟̰͚͙̹͕͇͖͚̳͉͉̼̼̗͍͉̱͎͙̘͚͖̼͎̫̼̰̤̙͎̬̼͈̺̱̭̲̮̠̝̲̦̗̭͉͖͚͕͍̹̰̩̺̱͎̯͚̥̪̗͇͙̱̺̯̣̟̼̠͕̲͙͇̙̰̫̗̯̘͔̠̹̙͇͕̠̬͓̟͖͉̣̤͙̻̹͉̜̰͓̯͉͇͇͊̅͗̈́́̈̀́͂̅̓̎̓̂̂͐̈̅͊̆͂̊̊̋̓́͆͂͑͗́̉̒̃̀̆̈́͒̈́̃̐͋̆̇̌̽͑̅̀̀̒͛̾̔́̄̇͊̅̉̏͊̈́̍̇́͆͆̀̒̐̾͐̍̒̓͋̂̊̽̇̓̂̓̅͒̾̄́̊͗͑͂̄̄̊̓̉̏̒̊̓̋͌͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̡̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̱͈͔̜̯͚̲̤͇̳͈̹̻̤̙̰̝͖̳͔͓̝͚̜͔̤̲̫̞̭͍̞̯͔̬͍͉̣͔͉̬͕̣̲̻̥̲̤̩̺͕̞̹̬͚͙̮̥̙̬̖̞̭̼̲̞̘̥̩̺̭̤̹̥̣͉̜̯͂̀̄̏̀̒̒̌̐̽̀͂̂̄̂͆͋̈́̓͗͂̂͒͆́̊͗̈͊̾̄̉̿͂̿̾̾̑̿̓̂̓̓̋͗̓̀̀̓͛̈̓͂͛͛̔͊̀́͒̆̌̔̊̊͂̈́̓̉̀̍̉͂̓̀̑͊̂̉̏͑̐̀̂̅́̄̌̎̑͆͛̈́̔͂̈́̽͆͊̌̊͒̽̓́̏́̉̀̀̇͆̇̈́̒̋͌́͋̃̋͌̑̅̉̐͛͐̉͌͊́͛̊͂̉̊̽́̃͂̄͌̎͊̍̅́͒̏͆͒̽̈́̐̾́̊̒̈̾͆̓́̊̅̏͒͒́̈́̋͊̈́͑̓̂͒͌̊͗́͐͊̓̃͊̈́͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̪͚̻̮̮͇̩̪̤̗͔͓̝͙͖̖̬̻̫̮̯͚̰̙̪͙̰̯̩͕͍̼̭̜̠̟̞̝͖̱͉̻̮̩̹͉̰̥̪̤͎̬͕͈͚̬͓̣̞̣͇̞̱͉̫̮̲͖̻̱̮̮̥͓̳͈̠̘͇͚͔̯̪̬̺̠̝̼̪̼͈̣̳̱̞͈̞͓͇̹̘͙͕͓̦͇͉̘͔̝͙̥̪͔͉̰͕̝͚̰̳̭̳̪̺̣͔͖͎̩̪͇̗̣͖̮̹̬̹̺̘̝̳̟̼̬͍̥̹͇͉̯̯̙̝̦̳̰̝͔̼͖͕̪̘̭̘̤̗̫̌̄̌͌͊̒̆̋͊͊̈́̉̎̀͐̆̀͂̌̽̉͂͛̓̒͒̿̇͐̅̀̔̄̾̐̾̂̋̑͑͗͊̓̌̆̈́́͂̐̔̍̌̍̎̇̓̓̈́̆̊́̅̎̎̓͌̾̽̇͛̐̇́͊̃̃̊̾̀͌͛̂̍̋̀̎͂͒͒̾̌̀͐́̈́̉̔͐̔̈́̽̍̇̒͑͋́̏̍̅̈́͐̍̐͆̇́͂̎͊̂̄̒͒̃̎̈́͒̔́̒͑̂̓̀̔̃͊́͊̉̇̓̓̓̓͒̉̋̎́̆͗͑̆̅̄̈́̌̉͛̅̓̐͒͑͗͒̅̂̔̈̓͒̑̑̿̈́̿̓̈̌͑̓͆̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅẖ̵̨̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̛̫̖̣̻̰͉͈̹̼̗͔̯͙̦̘̪̫̲̻͇̭̪̘͓̜͇̩̙̟̞̬̗͔̪͙͔͚̙̦̩͇͓̙͇̦̳̹̮͈̟̙̦͖͚̘͔̩̯̦̰̹̭͕͈̳̭͖̻̩͍͔͇̞̯̜̰̼̙̰̟̺̲̫̘͙͕̲̣͇̱̥̠̱̟̘͕̞̱̜̜͖͖̙̞̰̣̻͍͔̞̣̰͖̙͚̯̱͇̰̤̩̠͚̰͎̤̳̀̔̈́̅̔͛̓̓̇̍̀́̀͒̀̍̇̀̉̓̈́͌̽̓̉̆̔͗̆̋̓͋̿̃̈́̒̔̾̓͊̈͊̿͐͒̒̈́̈́̍̀̓̉̏̈́͑̿̽̓̄̓̀̅̄̄̉̍́̇̑̉͐̊͐͐͂̔̉͛̅̆̆͊͐̒́̄̿̐͌̔̌̎͐͒̈́̈́͐̓́̿̍̋̎͐̎̓̂̒̐̊̔̈́̈́̈́͛̎̿̇̓̎̽̈̿̏͊̉̃̄̌̽͂̓̒̈́̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̵̡̡̨̛͇͖̮̦͎̥͕̩̤̮̟͓̙̦̭̘͈̖̖͈̤̜̞̱̯̫͍̦̬̭̬̭͎͍͍͕͙̲̙̦͇̗͎͔̗͕̱̥͔̯͛̍̈̓̈́̏͌͛̉͋́͊͂́͛̄̐͗͒̊́͆͒͒̎̎͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̛͍͖̜̲̟̞̯̳͉̣̞͔̯͔͔̣͕̮͕̜̟̭͙͕̼̞̦̯̩̪̭͔͎̊̉͌͐̄̅͌̂̌̓̈́̀͑͐̓̂͒̉͑͆͗̍̃͒̔̉̀̀̀̋̈́́̒͗̓̆͛͛̍́̽͌̽͐̾̆̀͋͐̀̆̐̈́̿̌̀́̐̑̈́̔̏̇͋̈́͌̂̂̒͑̆̽͐̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅf̵̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̹͚̳͕̫̦̬̙͙͔͓̙̺͎͙̠̺̬̗̟̪̮̼̹̤̱̥̰͕̦͖̯̹̫̬̫͔̝͔̞͖̥̺̙̯̝̟͔̻͉̙̤̙̬̗͎̞͖͖̙̺̲͉͖̟̮̠̣͕̤̼̫̘̩̲̲͇̳̮̗̯̪͖̲̝͚͖̤͇̞̘͚̯̲̻̗̣̳̲̤̰͇̞̲͚͖͉̱͇̬͈̻̻̼͖̬̮̬͍̝͎͚̻̻̣͎̥͕̰͓̪̹̤̣̺͈͈̦̠̦̤̖̲͉̟̭̺͍̞̙̩̲͇͙͎͎̥̜̝͉͕̤̥̲̙̦̠͈̜̫̰̯͈̟̗̥̳̥̼̣̭̙͉̻̗͖͖͕̺͇̳̺͙͖̱̟̥̫̳͚͕̬̹͕̪̱̦̤̳̦̬̹͉̝̪̼̺̠̗͖̥̗̙͉̣̩͙̺̝̪̙̰̙͓͒̈̾̽͑̈̋̀͛̂̅͗̓̓̈́̏̑͗̎́̂͊͛̓̈̂͊̑̽̊̀̾̽̅̔̀̓̅̀̾̊̓͌̓̑̄̾̄͆̀̈́̏̃̍̀̂̆͂̈̆̊̾̿̿̈̆̊̐̒̊͂̋̊̎͌̅̉́̌̒̍̈́͛̽̓̑̌̿́̋̀̀̽̀͛̋̀̓͛̈̊̾͛͒̏̎́̀̍̈́̌͋̌͂̀͑̾̒̃̋̎̃̃́̆̂̽̐̈̆͒͋̔̀̏̿̅́̀̅͗͒͆̌̈́̈͑̄́̈́͐͛̆̾̂̆̇̓̒̄͊́̆̋͐͊̋̓̍͆̎͛͐̿̄̄̋̓͊̄̇͐̿̃̄̐̄͒̍̏̓̈́̔̏̒̔̔̒̆͒́̑̆̇̓̌̂̐́͌̄̎̒̇̃͛̇̅̐͗̋̍̎͂͊̽͗̌͂̾̋̋̈́̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̨̤̗̫̦̮͍͖̞̫͇̣̥̤͉̠̠̫̟͉̳͚̞̭̬͕͎͓̞̣̠̭͓̙̫̯̻̠̟̲̬̟͔̲͚͎̟̙̹͈̪̜̗̪̜͓̩̻̠̩̯͔̠͙͓̖̹̯̻͇̰̤̮͇̫̟̪̠̲̩̬̰̤͈̮̙͕̝̤̭̪̥̞̪̩̭̠̣̪͖͍͓̝̤̳̼̺̝̲̲̮͖̗̞̭͔̤̻̯͈̮̘̯͓̘̗̞̣͖̱̯̜̪̲͓̜̻̝̮̱̻̩͍̠̹͋̅̌͒͂̔̐́͆͂͋͌͑̌̇͒̒̈́̾̿̄͊̾̂̏̅̓̓̓͐̃̔͂̅͐̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȉ̸̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̲̫̠̣̲̺͙̙͓̗͙͈̭̣̻̮͍͍͚̠̗̩̲̞̫͉̬͓̮͔̟͈̺̠̺͚̹͕̬̭̘̠̬͙̰̣̠̜̩̜̳͔̖͔̫͍͔̗̞̺̗̯͙̱̼̺̲͓͍̟̳̫͖̰̜̥͎͍̱̻̰̹̦̪͕̙͚̫̲͉̭͚̹̳̫͕̜̫͚͖̗̟͚̟̤̤͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅṕ̷̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛͇͚̹͚̘͚̪̤̗̼̟͚̮̰̼̝̣͍͎͇͔̙̫̰̺̺̞͙͙͖̦͍̮̼͍̼̥̖̰̱͔͉͓̥̯̗̹̲̝͈̱̞̺͖̹͔̣̺̭̳̠̮̠̖̞͚͚͈̩͎͓͎̺̭͈͖̮̫̭̩̙̬̰̦̰͔̗̺͙̝̭̤̟̫͖̭͚̟͈̲͙͔̽́͒̍̈́̃̾͂̇̄̈́́̋̿́͛͊̒̾͑̋͌̄̆̆̏͋̃̂̈́͊̀͌̾͛̍̃̓͂̂̓̀̆͒̇̾͑̿͑̌̆͂̓̒̓͛̔̑̆͊̍̀̐̓̈́̀̆̐̈́͐̋̏̒̒̎͑͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ş̸̧̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̟͇̼̼̪̗̫͓̤̫͇͉͉̯͍͇̘̩͓̙̗̳̙̻̜͔̘̙̗̼̩̝͚̰̯̞̬̳̝̹̤̬̖̬̘̹͔̩̼̼͓̠͇͚̗͕͓̘̩̳̤͕́́̾͌͑̊͊̈̐͋̑̂͛̿̀͛͐͌͊̿̇͂̓̈̈́͌̋̈́͊̓̆̆̒̋̂͒͗̌͗̔͋̔̍͆̽̀͆̾̀̅̇̋͌̈́͒́̍́̈́́̎̄̓̽̎̌̇̎̀͌̂̆̏͊͊̀̈́̆̈́͛̋̉̏͒̓͌͌̍͗́̂̀́̑̂͋̋̾̓̀̋͆͑͗̇̈́̉̋̿̈́̅̉̌͌̏̿͛͗̒̏͐̀́̆̓͋̒̂̑̽̎̈́͆̽̅͂́̓̃̿̉̋͛̓͂̇̓̽̔́̋̈́̏̈̋̏͌̓̈́̔̍̈́͐͛͑̀̀͒͋͐̐͛͑̒̏̿̂̈́̋͋̀̋̏͗̂̐̽̉͒̂͆͌́̈͊͒̐̏͂̉̿̈́̐̆̅͂̉͋̓͒̐̈́́̊̊͐͑̂̅̇͛̈́̏̇̅͌̎̄͛̒͌̈́̐͊̒̆́̏̈͗̓̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̷̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̣̼̣̳̞͍̙͚̱̞̼̦̟̹̳̘̻̫̣͕͈̘͕̹̱̺͙̺͙̻̪͈͎͚̻̝̖̠͎̩̟̯̙̟͔̼͍̫͍̳̩͔͙̼̝͉̼̫͔̮̭͕̟͉̹͈̩̗̝̪̫͇̹̠̬̯̱̥̝̖̪̟̠̬̗͚̠̰͉̭̘̖͕̙̲̝̯̳̠͓̱̪̼̃͊́̉̂̊͒̂̆̈́̔̉̿͂͌́̊̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̛̞̫̳̰̰̫̞͈̼͇͍̬̣͔̖̮̤̗̗͈̺̦̪̞̳̰̲͍͕̹̠̦̦̫̺̗̯̥̹̣̗͖̤̜͙̹̗̺̹̙̱̙̟̬̤̻̻̯̻̝̣̖̭̺̞̳͔͙͔͕͆̓͛́̑͌̅͑̈́͋͊̐̋̍̉̂͂̈́̿́͋̏̔͌̔̎̇̈́͌̌̇͑̈̊͑̿̇́͐͊̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅt̵̨̨̨̢̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̛͕̮͚̹̱̼͔͔͔̬͎̺͍̟̦͈̻̮̯̼͓̬̫̘̳̲͉̟̗̻̳̖̜̺̪͔͕̠̹͕͚̩̖͈͇͙̺͇̙̰̱͚͔̥͎̹͎̖̭̟̜̗̞̬̠͔͚̻̦͚̪̭̪͍͇̤̥͓̺̬̼̭̩̮̠͙̪̘̳͍̱̥͕͔͉̤̹̘̞͈̱̖͎͍͇̗͍̭̦͎͎̭͕̟̦̯̖̫̯͇͈̙̹̬̫͓̪̦͖̜̻̫͉̟͇͎̙̑̿͒̇́̈́͋̂͒̂͆͛̐͆̏͆̎̾͆̓͂͒̀̄̉̈́͗͋͛͛͗̌̌́̒̈́̍͆̿̑͌̎̾͊̊͑̊̑̄̃́́̇͑͆̆͗̓͂̓͂͛̇͗̇͆͗̆́̊́̔̓̄͌́̌̾̄̋̈́̓͗̀̿̀̔͑̿̓͑̈́̀͋͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̨̛̛͇̖͖̬̳̪̰͇̭͖̺̙̜̮̦͍̝̱̫͔̩͉͈̮̻̭̮͕̻̺̤͙̫͍͙̭̫̼͔̙͈̺̙̩̺̱̮̤̜̹̮̯̖͈̬̗̼̜̼̯̱̣̥̳̰̞̦͓̩̫̗̫̩̘̯̫̦̙̳̙̼̭̼̭͓̠̟̼͉̟̯̮͇̠̜̘̭͉̪̼̺̣̻̩͙̰̖͖̼̪̞͕̣̱̪̝͇̤̭̪̣̠̻̯̼̩̰̥̱͖̣͎̜͈̜̹̜̤͈̭̰͇͍̝̻̗̫̲̻̣͍͈̳͖͕͖̪͖̤̱̬͖̤͇̙͖̼̠͕̙̞̩̗̱͍̺͖̞̖̱̙̣̣̫̖̟̮͉̱̜̬̻̹̬̯̠̫̖̤̞̭̦̭͇̼̻̰̤̟̒̔͌̓͑̐́͌͛̓̈́̓͌͐̇͑̈̑̓̽͌̅̍͂̒̄̉͑̀̈́̑̔͑̅̎̀͗͛̎̋́̍̐̾̚̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̧͎̹̙͉̼̗̟͖̩̟̰̻͍̗̳̤̙͎̖͈̪͇̱̪͉̭̤͇̭̻̞̦̪̜̥̞̞̻͚̭̜̰̬̲̖̬̦̯͙͓̹̟͙̝̞̟̹̯̠̝͚̬̪̠̲̩͎̣̠̪̳̼̻͙͔̣͚͔̮͖̩̹̞͖̻̫͍̱̣̫̯̬͓̪̥̪̦̻̻̻̳̥̘͇̩̤̞͔͚̪͔̙̮͖͇̟̰̝͇̠̼̰̜̳͕̪̠͕͇̙͔̝̭̙͔̮̺̗͈͙̖͙͕͖̙̳̖̻̭̞̟̗̗̦̺̗͕̭͈̥͓̝̘̘̰̜̣̤̘̹̺̺̞̙̮͚̜͔͎̗̯͔͉̘͎̫͙̖̼̦̯͖̳̤͕̖̳̱̬̿͗̊̀͆̐͌̾͆͒͗͋̉̆̐̽̽̿̍̋̀͗̒̂̀̉͊̔͒̀͊̓̓͑́̊͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅằ̵̛̛̛̰̩̹̝͎̫̤̘̪̩̯͉̪̩̤͍͖̦͉̭̹̼͐͂̋̋̓͊̽́͆͗̐͂́͒̊̈́̔̓̏̔̂͐͛̂̔͊̅̑͐̿͊̏̋̌͗̍̉̒̉́̇̏̊̂̊̃̀́̋̀͐̍͊̌̿̿̍̉̈́̿́̊̆͊͘̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͠͠͝ͅc̸̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͉̟̟̩͚̳̮̪̰̲̹̥̭̣̝̦̣̥͈͚̱̥̳̫̘̜̹̞̠̯͙̙͇͖͇̫̳̗̭̰̮̗̮̭͎̘̖̼̺̗̯̲͕̺̪̬̭̞̮͍̱̪̬̯̦̟̹̼̬̬̝̙̗͈͔͙̺̝̜͙̭̮͕̜̲̅̀̔͂́̈́̈̓̃͒̏̏̆͗̃̋͐̓̂̈́̌̓̾͊̔̑̍̏̋̂̈̉̇̒̅̍̊̎́̽̎͑̄̃́̆͋̆̈́̏̋̋́̔̎̆͆͋̂̈́̔͊̌̽͑̍͐̽͛̎͌̈́̑̀̅͐̃͒͛̏͑͗̏̌̏̉̄̄̀͐̌͛̎͌̈́̈̀̀̐̽̐̀̈̐̍̀̆̄̾̅̽͆͊̓́̎̇͊͑͆̎́͋̌̀̀̂̓͋̏̆̌̎̄̇̈́̈́̋̌͗̆̈́͒̊̓͑̒͋̃̉͌͌͌̑̈́͗̎̒̐͑̈̈́̃̅́̏͌̐͑̊͗̓̌͛̆̔̆̈̽͌͑͑̊̈́̿̃͑̾̇̐̔̓̇̀͌͑̾̾̾̅̂̅̂̽͛̓̊͑̎͂͊͋̊̉͊̈́̀̏̐̌̃̅̈́̇̃̽̈́̾̇̔͌́̓̈̃͂̒̄̔̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅķ̴̢̨̢̛̛̰̖͉̖̰̮͍̞̲͇̼̩͖̗̰͖͓̣͍͔͇͙̙̟̗̰̭̙͍̼̬̱̝̺͈̻̗̗͎̜̗͖̩̯̣̖̜̗͈͓̬̫̥̳̯̬̗̤͙̲̜͍̄́́́̅̇̃͋̋́̽͆̑̅̍̈́̈́̎̈́͆̒̒̆̀̒̂͊́̀͛̎̉̂͋͊̀̎͐̃͗̉̓͌̐̑̂͛̃́̾̅̇̀͐̾͋̍̄̈́̾̍͛̄̇̏̽͋͒͑̎͗̏͐̀̓̀͛̈̈́́̒̌̊͌̾̂̇̽͌̋͋̈́̊̒̈́̍́͛͑̈̽͛͊̐͐͐̌̄̀̀͗͑̑̅̑̽̔̂̄̉̆͛̎̌͆̎̐̃̾̈́͌̉̒̊̽̀͒̑̏̐̽͌̽́͑̆́̆̐̽̌̎̂͗̓͗̃̉̊͋̐͐̓̎͊̏̈̉͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̴̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̛̬̜͕͎͓̩͍͔̱͕̖͙̭͙̹̟̰̻̠̙̹͕͕͕͓͙̬͎̯̹̬̲͎̙̭̋̔̋̔̈́̀̆͂̅̊͗̽̾̊̓̌̄̍̅͆́̓͑̏̔̃̎͐̈̏̒́̿̑́̅̋̋̈́͗̿̔̍̓̇͋͊̑̂͛̀́̋́̍͐̓͂̊̈̉̊͒̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝ǎ̸̢̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̪̟͎̳̼̭̦̮̲̲̤͈̘͚̥̹̙̲͚͍̦͓͕̙͕̲̹̹̹̙̤̙̣̱̟͈͙̘̹͙̗̭̠̬̰͚̱̠̰͖͉̰͎̤̱͉̺̣̳̭̬͎̩͖̪͓̫̪̒̓̓͛̎̍̀̐̉̋̈́͋̔̅̍̋͊̓͋̆̂́̍̏͋̃͌̑̀̾̏̽̄́̿̃̓͑̂̌͋̀̑͗̏́̃́̓̀̓̉̅̌̂̂͐͂̂̓̏̉͒̈̀̽̎̑͐̈́͋̍͂́͌͛̾̀̉̃̈͗͆̀̑̔̽̽̃͒͗̓̂̈̿͂̌̽̉͊̈͒͛͒̌̈̅̍̑̎̍̔̌̍̊͗̋̅̀̋̄̉̿́͌̈̋̂̏͊̐͒͋͐́̒͛͊͊̆̀̑̉͑̂̽̄͌̂́̄́̇͑̆͗̋̉͋͊̆͆͆̊͛̈́͆̇̿̏̂̏̋̔͋́̿͑͑͆̅͊̏͒̾̂̊̆̑͋̌͆̌̃̓̆̍̊̅̈̈͌̎́̿̔͋̄͋͒̀͆́̇̊̊̀͂͊̐͑͗̎̂͊̈́͊͆͑̓͋̀̇͊̓̒̀͊̒̐̂͋̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅg̷̡̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̭̻͎͎͙̜̩͇͙̲̮̮̭̬̳̠͙̝̼͔̳̙̩̩͎͈̪̻͇͓̳̳̙̙̹̯̰̬̟̖͓̭͓̟̝̫̠̦͔͔͎͕̩͉̟̦͙̮̻͓̘͖̠͓̹̠͓̮̙̤̞̪̹̭͇̦̏͛͊̏̾̎̓̈́̐̐̎̅͂́̂͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅà̴̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̹̜͎̗̱͎̼̖̬̟̘̺̘̬̯̙̫͎̬̞͚̠̯̼͕͓͍̬̦̫̲̭̻̥̳̗̜̤̥͕͚̥̘̬̹̯̩̠̫͚͚̼͉̱̘̫̖͚͍̤̹̳̙̯͎͔̞̘̙̘̩̥̝̼̰̦͈͈̟̯̮̥̝̜̱̯͈̹̯̤̲̗̳̱̖͓̖̠͉̥͓͙̦̗̘͖͚̦͔͉͓̤̠͈̪̭̺̝̥̳͚̼͕͔̲̹̫̮̮̱͔̗̤̞̣̙͔̻͉̰̝̣̘͚̦̱̗̝̼̥͉̲̬̺͔̲͇̺̤̭̘̪̖̫̝̮͙̹̱͚̖͖̦̹̘͚̰̲̺̝̺͖͓̃͋͆̆̓̑̐̒̉̀͂͌̏̔͑͊̾̏̔̑̄͒̃́͆̅̀̓̿̂̉̍͛̏͑͂͑̃̾͑̎̿̇́́̈̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̴̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̧̛̜̺̩̠̳̣̞̪̲̱̘̬͕̭̘̘͈̣͓͖̱̦̹̲̺̠̭͈̺̯̦̥̖̤͔̭͔̜̟̜͙̪̰̬̞͎̼͉͓̦̳̦̘͔̰͈̹͔̣͙͉̬̥̮̞̳̞͙̫͖̜̪͕͓̦̥̫̻̪̳̯̻͕̺͉̝̝̮̰̫͍̱̤̮̪͙͈̟̫͎̠̬̫͇̣͍̟̗͉̲̘̺̰͔̙̞̺̙̤͔̜̫̫͈̰͖͉̜̯̼̲̟̹͈͇̲̠̩̪̝̖̦̳͇̞͙̰͇̟̮̘͇͖͚̫̭̩̗̣̞̝̟̱̠̹̺͕̤̳̗̜̱͎̫̠̮͇̯̞͓̺̞̟̹̦̳̟͎̙̤̜̱̦̟̹͓̰̭͕̫͖͔̘̪̬̦͚͓̣͙̲̬͙͖̼̪̲̫͈͖͕̬̞̮͓͈͍̯͍̜͎̜̥̼̘̰͉̟̘͕̻͇͈͔͙̘͈̯̖̤̦̱̳̣̠̳̥̘͚̰͖̘̹̾͂́̑͋̈́̿͑͊͗̈́̀̀̑͒̓̇̎̍̆̽̐̾͂͑̅̃͋̈̉̍̋̉͆́̉̇̉̔̓͊̒̑̓̏̐̈́͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̻̲̳͖̻̥͙͙̜͇͖̬̟͙̙̭̼̦̜͔̰̭̣̤̜̘̘̖͇̮̩̺̹̰̩͍͙̖̹̺͚̙̪͓̗̟̤̼̰̮̣̲͎̠̰̘̯͚͚͍̬̤̟͓͉̺̲͍̙̪̲̙͎͔͔̰̰̰̱͈͖̬̙͖̹̖̲̝͈͉̠͈̳̳͚͕̮̲̮̭͙͔̦̬̦̭̙͙̦͇̪͍̠̪͉̬̙̹̦͇̬͉̼̩̲̪̟̮̼͉͙͚͒̂́̂̃̊̆́̓̅̌͛̂́̀̈̑̄̀̿͛̈́̀́̈̒͂̋̈́̔͗͊̆͆̽̊̓̍́̋͆̆͋̇̈̿̀̉͗̀̓́͑̊̃́͊̑̃̒̀̎̉̍͂̔̅͛̂͑͗̀̑͗͆̈́̔̂͑̌̄̈̆̽̒̒̋̃̏̇̾́̈́̾̈́͒͂͛̆̏̽͐̿͑̀̈́̀͒̄̏̀̓́͂̌̃̆̋͌̿̿̂́̂̊̊͆̓̔̉̃̈́̇̿̑͌̀͊̀̾̏̎̇́̉͂̎̏͐͂̈́̀́̀͂̈́́̒͆̎͒͒̈́̄͐͑̅̑̈͛͊̑̃̅̒͗̈́͗͗̽̽̋͌̏̿̐͛̅͌̈͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̮̼̜̺͚̦̹͖̳͎̪͚̣͙͍͙͙̝̮͙̼͓̬̜̥̬̮͕̪͚̝͈̣̼͈̬̭̺̝͍̪̩̳̳̘̗̗̞̫͎͎͔̞̩̮̣͔̱̩͍̱̬͈̙͍̪͓̜̙̳͔̞̙̰̲̤̺̳̟̻̗̗̲̙̖̗̫͇͕͈̼̙̩̯̲̠͙̺̮̹̟̪͙̹̝̼̝̯̩̙̠͎͇͈̣̰͉͈̺͎̺͖̩̮͇̼̞̜͆̇̒̇̆̓̈́͌́̃̐̂̀͆͂̇̀̇̅͂̈́̆̍̈́͗̒͂̽̉̌̄̍͗͂̌̑͑̈́͛͗̔̀̆̍͊̐̎̉̌̌͗̃̓̑̅̃̐͐̀͐́̒͂̉̊̐̇͐̔̆̾́̅̎̂̍̈̄́̋̇͌̎̽͗̎̔̐͛̌̓̌̈̾͑̈́̓̈́̂̀̀̔͛͐͂̃̈́͒͌́̀̀̅̅̄̓͌̔͑̿́̅̋̃̈́̒̇̄̀͑͐̔́̉̌̾̔̀̾͂̎͆̑̏͛̎̅́̎͑͊̋̆̈́̈̍̓͊̈́͐̂̿̀͒̍̓̈́͑̋͐͛͐̃̓̔͐͗͒̈́̏̔́͂̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̝̱̩̻̖̫̟̹̰͍͇͖̝̥͕̹̮͈̩͖̝̮̫͇̫͕̺͓̹̳̜͖͔͙̲̗̭̩̦̲̠̳͚͍͍̙͚̲̫̺̹̠̖͎̳͉̯̟̳̪̼͉̗̬̦̙͎̱̣̤͙̩̖̲̲̩͉̟̯̹̜͚̥̜̖̭̱̫̤͖̲͉̝̰͙̩͕̼̖̣̥̥͉̤͓͖̣͇̹̫̳̰͇͓̰̪̥̺̪̙̙͉̰͖̱̳̟̞̻͕̗̪̹̭͙̲͚̮̺͇̲̙͚̻̦͈̪̱̱̪̜̦͕̝̪͍̦͉͕͚̰̥͎̭̼͍̤̪͓̩̪͇̼̦̳̙͉͔̹̜̖͍̯̠̞̫̟͙̗͔̻̤͍̠̹͔̹̭̜͉̣̫̻̫̗̜͙̤͓̳͔̪͔̯͓͙͙̹̩͙̟̫̱̖̪͖̳̪͖̩̳̣͉̟͇͊͒̔́̈́̂̾̈́̍͋̐̐̈́̈́̈́̍̾̇̐̓͑́̈̀́̍̌́͊͒͊̓̐͒͛͒́̀͋̌̐͗̏͋̒̃̈́͆͛̏̋̅̊̊͆̀̐́̽͗̍̐̊͑̉͂͐̀̀͋͋́͒͒̆̇̀̾͑̈͒̿̃̉̍̂̓͗͆͋̓͑̉̍̾̊͐̀̓͗͗̽̔̒̈́̽̐͑̒̋͛͐̓̇͌͂̎̽̔̈́̌̅̂͌̅͑͊̽͊̂͋́̉͗͊̃͂͆́̆̀̓͌́̆̄̒̅̔͑̊̀̈́̑͊̓̆̈̏̏̋̀̐͗̑̏̈́͗̾́̆̒̎́̃́̔̐̊͂̊̄͊͂̃̀͂̍͆̿͋̋̒̈́͌̓͐̓͊̓̆͂̍̉̉̐̉̊̈̊̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̭͓̘̤͚̦̟̱̼͚̣͙͔̥̠͉̞̝̝͍̬̪̻̹̹̣̳̖̫͍͈̗͉̗͎̱̘͔̪̯͉̦̗̬̳̺̠̜͍̲̺̩̜̫̺̥̤͔̠͍̰͕̥̱͔̦̯̜͔̣̼͕̟̻͖͍̘̫̻̭̰̗̱̘̘͍̘̰̻̣̟̯̤̺̙͈̪͍͍̖̝̗̙̥̮̱̦̯̤͉̦̗̱̤͍̩̮̞̯̰̼̞͇̩͓̫̞̜̟͙̥̠̤̪̭͕̗͎̰͉̗̅̏͒̽͊̏̾̑̓̎̒̐̈́̆̇̽͌́̆̀̋͑̉̀̇͛̄̀̉̀̽͋̊̈́̏̽̈́̍̈́̉̊̃̅̾̑̓͗̑͑̅̑͛̅́̅͌́͛͐̒̆́͋̂̉̿̈́̉̓̿̓̉͌̅̈́̈́͗̀̋̌̓̈̒̊̂̎̓͊̄͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅW̷̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̜̤̯̰̙͚̹̟̻̖̦͚̦̮͎͈͕̳͓͈̖̝̩̙͇̯̪̼͔̟̺̼͓̜̠͓̬͓̰͔̮͍̜̦̤͓̪̻͔̟̰̑͊̊̈́̐͑̓̔̏͊̀͐͊̌̓̿̿̾͆̑̇̊̑͐͒̂͂͛̈́̐́̓̀̒̿͗͊͋͋̂̂͑̑͐̄̅̇̇̏̆̀̔͋̈́̉́̉̓̔̎̔̐͛̓̽͑̅̽͗̿́͆̉̏̇̓̇͗͛̌̀̔̉̈́̋̇̿̈̓̋̎̎̌̉̇͆̔͛͑̆͊̊͋̈͊̋̑́̑̓͋͛̈͗̓͂́̀̓̈́̈́̄͐͂̍̈̿̋̍̍͒̍̇̿̅̓̀͆̏̿̑͌͐͊͛̏͌͗̆̂̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̶̧̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̤̥̗͎̭̼͇̪̼̺͓̮̥͉̳̥̞͖͓͖͇̭̬̭̙̪̝͍̜͖̜̳̦̹̦̠̻͈̼̤̝͖̘̲̮͚̰̬̜͓͓̖͎̲͓͈͖͔̺̭̮̯̠̱̮͚̟̭̥̪̘̙̬̰̗͎͎̮̲̜͔͈͂̂͊̃́̈́́̀̈́̋̒̿͆̇̓́͌̏̒̈́͆̍̽̍͗͆̒̔̃͆̈́͗̉͑̍̏̊́͗͒̾́̑̌̀̃̂̈́̑͒́̎̄̆͛́́̈̆̽͂̉̇̿̀̒̄͗̑́̓͐̈́̒̍̌̅͑̓͗̊̀̀͋̽̓̈́͌̆̏̒̓̐̀̌͌̾̀̑̀̽̈́̾̽̈́̈́͑̓͆̊̒̍̈̀̉̂͋͋̆͐̅́̐̃͑́͑̔̂̒̏̈́̍̅̿̈́̍̎͌͂͛̑̄̌͗͒͛̓̂̈́̀̀̒͗͑̇͛͒͋̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠i̷̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̥̘̪̣̥̼͈̬̯̗̩̤͉͙̭̳͍̪̖̙͎̼͖̟̠͙̯̮͈̺̟̜͖̲̞̞̠̞̣̰̻̲̳͔̮͕͖̞̰̝̹̯̲̞͕̺̞̬̟̖̺͙̳͖̯̫̝̬͍͔̺̻̣͖̪̞̳̬̼̘̫̟͖̰̣̘͓̱̼͍̣͎̤̘̭̱̣̗̤̟̖̻̦̞̞̰̪̬̖̩̹̦̩̺̱͔̬̰̘̫͕̲͓̼͊̆̀̿̑͋̇̅̈́̌̈͐͆̓̂̅̈́́̃͗͒̏́̃̾̈́̒̓̀͂̆̈́̓̈̂̓͂͛̐͊̑̃̍̓̍̆̃͑̊̎̂͗̈͋̈̿̐͑̌̏̌̀̏̀̌̎̍́̓̽̎̾̉̌͊͊̔̔́͐̏̉͆̒͐̍͒̈́̾̉͋͛́̃̓̇̀̊̀̃̅͋̀̐̈́̂̂͂̾́̈̀̐̉̐̿͆́́̉̊͊͗̈́̌̀̄͊̆́́̆̂͌̂̌̎̀̽̈́͊̒̏͐̈́̉̀̑̇̔͐͐̉̀̈́̈́̉̊̇́͛̇̒̏̇̅̈́͌̅͆̐̉̉̓̈́͛͒̐͑̌̄̿̊̍͆́͊͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̴̧̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̛̱͓̭̮̼͉͖̗̫̥̩͉̥̫̲̟̭̪̙̥̘̩̘̼̻̻͈͚̣͔̺̻͚̙̞̥̬͈̮͇̘̪͙̹̫̻̠̻͎͈̘̳̠̙̭̘̫̱̜̣̬̗͎̘͕͕̙̲͉̥̗̭̲̰̰̱͍̱̤͖́̋͆̄͑̅̿̽͂̔̀̈́̄̊̍̇͌̋̑̀͆̄̿̀͆̋̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̤̖̝͙͔̫͍̺̹͎̯̲̱͈̟͓̗̺̪̤͓͎̠̮͇̣̪͓̯͎̲͇̬̣͚̠̘̣̮̩̳͓̥̳͔̼̘̲͎͙̯̣̼̳̜͖͚̥͚͕͈͔̳̬̩͓͓̠͉̤̗̭̻̻̰̳͈͔̭̞̺̟̲̭̭͙̗͎̪͍͔͉̯͓̲͈͍͚̦̞̦̪̱̺̺̫̪̩͎̼͖̼̼̰̬̩̝̳͎͓̮͕͍̬̞̗̮͙̲̗͉̜͓̖̭̖̩̣̪͙̪͉̫͔̠͕̝̪̳̙̮̜̠̮͎̞̝̫̥̙̝̥̯͉͖͎̦͙̲̱̫̩͇̣̤̺͎̣̘̝̲̱̣̝̹̼͎͓̻̦̫̭̪̖̥̮̙̲̱̠͚̺̮̹̹͈̯̺̩̩͍̦͍̬̳̰̺̝̗͚̳͉̤̰̮̞͓̗̠̉̽͆̃͌̃̉̏̐̐͗̾̆͛̑̂̌͆̒̆̔̆͌͑̔̀͋́͆́̇̀͆̽̽̋̅̿̽́̇̈́̔̔̀̽͛͗̅̀̽͒̃̅̊̑̇͊̔͗̈́̑̀̃͊̋͊̾͆̒̊͆̑͂̏̊͛̂͋͊̊͒̓́̌̈́͋͛̽̋̓̔̍̿̔̂̓̃̃̒̍̉̒̈́̑̍͋̌͆̓̑̑̿̿̈́̽̂̀̐̑̀̄͂̄̌͆͒̌̓̐̌͊̋̃̑̉̌̈́͆̐̈́̔͌̇͆̿̈́̏̎͑̃̿͆̎̈́̇̉̐̍͗́̊̒͑̍́̓́̌̋̓̂̈́̒̆̎̂̐̍̍͑̏͒̄̀̄͊͌͋̉̇̊̇͐̀͒͂̊̂͐̊̂̎̾̄͗̄͆͂̀̿͛̎̑̍̐̋̐͊̈́̾̋̈́̑̏̀̾́̍̃̌̎͗͒͊̓̈́͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̶̨̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͍̹̤̣̺̜̞͕̰̜̜̜̹͖͙͙͖̖̫͎͍̬͎̫̗̼̠͖̥͖̠͕̯̰͇͎̭̟̖̱̻̮̬̠̥̹̮̰̣̘̺̲̞̻̠͙͖̜͉̜̖̤͙̹̬̺͖̝̺̲͚̟͓̩͈͔͖̩̘͚̣͔̻̻̙͉̼̯̱̟̩̥͖̖̥̪͍͙̯͖̭͍̙̖̳̮̼̣̺̭̦̑͂̈́̆̈̌̈́́̏̈́̈̅͌̂͌́̇̆̔̽͒͂͛̽̽͐̄̃́̂̿̈́́͑̀͛̀́̇̋̔̈́̌͆̂̽̄͌̆͋̀͑͑͛̈́̀̑̅͆̊͌̐̅̊̾̀̅̿͑̇̀̀̑́̋̈́̓̈́͌̿̍̏̍̾̆̐͌̈́̎̂́́̃̌̓̄͊̋̆̐͊̅̒͂̉͌̈͂͗͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅï̶̧̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̳͚̞̙͈͓̮̱̪̦͇̙̙͔͓̺͓̱̮͚̝̰̜̟̰̤̲̪̪̥̜͙̘̼͖͚̙͙͎̤͔͎̻̮̜̭͈͉̮͙̻̰̲͙̤̭̰̺̗̫͚͇̩͎̤̤͓̹͓̗̬͎͍̱̫̖̙̻̦͚̰̙̫͖̱̖̝̱̫̻̦̼͇͉͈̬̗̞͙̜͚̩̮̲͚̰̙̱͇̺̳̭̼̤̥̹̖̦̯̘̻͙͈̠͇̻͙͍̣̤͇̝̘̘̥͇̰̼̱̫̭̺̲͕̙̲̫̳͙̥͉͓̣̖̮̟̩̙̥̯͚̙̹̘̥̜̺̟̻̻̗͎̝̱͙̮̠̘͎̺̼͖̫͉̗̥̩̬̞͈̙̜̮̲͉̜̙̱̮̖̙̤͓̹̫̪͓̭̝̪͈̺̦̘̖͔̻͍̰͍͚͓͕͖̖̜͍̺̖͍͓̫̮͈̳̞̪̱̱̘̖̫̗̾̎̈́͐̋́͛̌̃̊̀̓̅̍̀̈́̓̾̀͋͑̀̈̈͒̎́̒̓̂͐̀̌̂̆̉̒̿̈́̃̌̒̋͗̈́͐̈́̍̔̈́̈́͊̆̌̒́͆̓̌͂̈̊̒́̊̋́̆̉̑̈́̊̈̃̏̓̀͒̈́̓̊̽̀͊̊̑̈́̎̓̌͂̎̓͆͑̎͆̈́͑̔͒̊̉͊̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅv̵̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̹̬̘̜̫̯̮͚̳͖̤̥̦̩̪̥̭͚̤̯͈̫̬̙̺͕̠̫̯̰͕̘͕̺̭͚̻̳̠̬͚̹͔̞̻̙̦̖̟͉̟͎̥̯̘͔̟̞̼͈̜̮̝̗̦̦͍̜̩̪̳̞̝̬͇̰̬̳̪͇̲̠̞̠̝̟̝͇̙̞̙̟̭͔̮̲̩̙̥͈̬̗͚̘̫̪̪̝̩̳͔̙͚͖̭̙̙̩̜͚͍͔̹̣̙͔̘͖̼͚̘̖͉̣̠̘̻̰͉̜̣̥͓̰͙͔͙̤̤̭͓̱͕͚̖̲͚̜̫̖͉͉̖̬̣͈̝̙̣̺͚͇͔̟͍̻͕̗̻̫̪̻̦̣͚̭̖̭̗̽̀̇̔̅͂̍̋̍̑̾͑̅̽͐̐̐̌̊̂̒̆̑͋́̏̓̒͛̈̄͐́̊̔̉̿̇̈̂̓͂͂̀̈́̿͐̋͑̓̏͋͆̉͛̀̑́͋̉̑̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅe̷̛̛̛̦̎̓̍̈́̏̆̈́̀͐̋̆̌͗̌̿͛̃̌̈́̀̌̈́̈̿̄̌͋̓̿̎̎̓̈́̾͊͌́͆͌̅̈̈́̈̈̂͋̀̄͛̍̀̆̐̑́͆̿̈́̀̆̓̅͗̿̓̓̒̅̔̾̾̆̿́̿̈̈̈́͊̇͛̑͛͛̈́͒͆̀̍̈͑́͗̃̓͌͆̿̈́̈́͆̇̿̇̇͛̊̇̃̃̋̉̅̆̽̆̔̑̐̈́̌̎̈́̍̈́̈́͒̀̋̍̆̀̈́̑̎͛̀͑͋͑̎͗͆̋̿̉͐̄̓̍͋͐̈́̑̇̆͗̅́̅̅̓͊̅̀̓̽̓̿̾͒͋͋̽͂́̓̈͒̈̅̑͋̋̂̓͊̌̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ ̸̨̡̨̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̛͓͈̗̭̮̱̣̻̭̲̻͈̠̣̳͉̞͔͓͔͍̘̬͉̼̟̜͕̠͈̯̞̼̼̲̲̮̠̝̯͎̤͚͖̦͎̝͔̳̳̤͈̳̩͉̘̯͇̝͕͈̹̳̞̮̪̯̟͍̻̤͚̫̣̳̤̰̣̘͕̯̮͙̹̻̰̫̦̘̖͇͕͉̺̲̫̞̫͓͙͕͇͓̩͚͓͙̯̰̺͕̹̬̫̠͍̮̩̺̫̲͖͙͕͇̩̪̥̭͍̞̣͍̪͎̻̠̬̻̻̱̣̝̯̾̐̄̐̏̐͑̈́͛̈̀̌̅́̎̅͒̏̂̑͛͌́̆͆̅̌́̃͋͑͐͒̔̓̑͆͗͒͑̅͂̄́͛̆̓̔͐̾̅̑̓̎̽̃̇̇̃̀͐̓̋̎̓̓̈́͊̉̓̌͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅm̶̨̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̦͕͈̟̹̱͉̙̜̞̠͙͖͖̱̦̟͕̹̹͙͔̻̤͔̙͙̠̱̱̥̗̰̙̲̘̮̜͈̜͔̟̥̭̩̰̹̼̑̿͑͆̋͐̍̓̔͌̒̉̏̀̉̀́̂̂̉͒́̄̈͊̀̊̃̀̽͌̆̿̆̂͐́̈́͂̌̆̄̏̑̆̚̕̕̕͝͠͝ị̴̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̟̫͇̭͇̻̻̞͎̲͇̳͚͙̝̝̘̯̘̯͖̜͎̰̃̐̃͋̈́̿̓̓̅̀͒̓͌͐͂̉̊̽̽͗́̽̀́̇̊̀̽̑̍͛̑̔̆͋̆̅͊́͊̌̒̋͑̓̌̓̓̅̈̊̓̈̒̒̈́͗̈́͛̇͑͑̄͗̈́̄̓̌̏́̿̇̈̿̂̓́͆̉̄̅͛͋̊͌̅̓̒̂͑̿̆̈́̈́̈́̍̍̈́̅͆̊̂̆̀̐̿̇̅̿̓͋͒͛̄͂̏̏̊̅͐̔͗̊͗̈́̉̂̿̂̔̀̋͌͗̊̃̌̔̈̃́̃͊͗͐̈̾̂̅̅͑̅̍͆͛̈́̎͛̿̌̉̓͒̆̍͋͂͛̂͂̋̀̇̇̓̊̐͆̐̐̓͂̂̈́̔̅̓̾̈́̾̅̆̉͊́̎͋̈͗̒͑́̊̉̐̈́̂̋̀͌̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝n̷̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̭̘̻̗̥̟̤̦͖̯̱͙͍̻͈̙̮̖̥̪̳̪͕̝̠̯̥̬̺̤̣̮̘̮̞͎̹̙̲̩̱̲̦̼̠̟̦̹̭̗̘̹̩͕̥̙̣͕̹̠͖̳̬̻͙̲̜̲̥̥͔͉̯͈͎̪̯͍͎̜̲̟̻͈̘͈̗̩͔̘͎͈̹̪͎̯̮̫̻͙͈̙̥̣̮̰̫̝͙̠̹͍͖̞̜̗̩̘̪̗̹͕͖̪̬̰͍̘͚̹͚̝̫̊͗̔̿̓̌̆̈͛̋̔͊̐̀̊͌͒̄̿́̈͌͑̊̈́̈͂̍̎́̿͌͑́̀̏̆̿͑͐̓̂̇̊͆͂̏̌̋͌̒́́͋̈́̔̅̂̀͗̇̈́́̾͒̈́͂̓̊̉̓͊̓̒̍̏̋͑̓̒̈́̆̏̾̉̐̉̔̑̋̀́̏̒̓̂̾͒͌̿̄̈́̓́̇̄́̂͒͛̂͑̊̈͂̾̈́͑̌̌̓̀͌̑̏̇̈̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅứ̴̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̼͉̝̺͇̼͎̬͚͔̙̥̲͔̼͇̤̱̺̼̫͖̩̹̮͚̘̖̫̫̞̝̣̹͎̻͓͉̙̺̗͎͓̯͎̬̜̭̮͉̠̠͕͎̻̤̣͖̫̟͕̙͕̟̪͖̳͇̩̻̜͓̝͓͓̥̱͇̦̺͓̙̟͍̤̹̩̻͓͓͇͈̱̦̪͉̠̬͓̮̼̰̳̬͍͓̖̠̤͔̖̹̹̫̳͎̦̟̖̠̤̦̝̘̙͉̙̺͚̺̳̫͙̤̝͍̘̮̯͇̮͉̲͍̦̩͖̖̦̮̪̤͙̪̟̤̥̤̘̼͈̟̪͖̬̺͚̫͚͓̮̤̘̬͚̘̜͇͕̳̫̬̯̥̘͇̣̫̖̩͖̜̝͇̗͍͚̝̬̜̗͎̖̖̟͓̱̼͈̠͔̙̼͉̪̼̠͔̬̘̘̤̝͔̹̱͓͈̹͙̣̜̣͈̈́͌̃̔̄̈́̏̀̃̂̋̊̀̓̆̅̆͂̔̂̈̓̽̄̾̉̇̽̋̽͒̅͛͌̔́̄̄̑́̀̈͋͋́͌͌̌̾̽̀̄́͌̔̒̈́̊̏̑̿͒̀̀̒̈͑̓̇͋̑͋̌̿͒̀͌̃̾͊́̌̈́̏̄̇͊͐̓̄́̈͐̄̇͛̌̄̆̌̎̆̀͆̎̌̀͋̉́̏̒͆̍͊̏̋͐̃̅͗́͑̉̐̔̋̄͌̅͊͌͋̅͂̀̉͌̇̍̂͋͑̑̅̓́̅͊̓̃̉̆̐̉̿̒̋̇̏̌̈̌̏̋̔̓͑̆͛̄̑́̎͒͂́̓͂̀̏̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝̹̗͈͖̣̫̼͍̤͖̺̪̖̪͓͉̟̯̘͚̘̙̳̲̓͆͐̅̀̎̔͂͗̑̐́̅̑͌̉͊͛̌̄͒́̎̂̎̀͋̒͂̑̿̿̑̂͑̄̄͛̇̌̑̈́̊̋̉̓̀̓̔̉̄͆̆̊̇̍̍́̑̐̈̓͐̒̿͒͗͛̔̌͑̀̾̋͒͒̇͗͐̏̽̅̌̽̉́̍̓̉̈́̀̈́̈͗͒͂̆́̄̀̏̾̏̍̌̓̉̇͐̊̒̉̾͆̎̽͛͆̂̽̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ȩ̴̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̡̢̡̡̧̧̛̘̩̰̝̫̪̗͍̲̫̼̘͙̲̺̻̗̼͎͍̟̳̥̯͎̪͓̩̺͍̩͓̙̻̙͚̱͙͉̦̫̤̯͈͈̥̲̜̮̞͈̘͓̟͈̩̭̮̰͎͍̬̳̜̻̥̩̝͙̳̗͍̜̪̼̥͙̮̳̻̝̠̲̞̳͇̗̰͚̦̤̘̮̬̲̝͇̗̫͇̝͔͍͎͙̺̰̮̻͖̹̟̤̟͙̭̗̤͓̝̜͎̖̺̪͓̟͖͍͔͎͉̫͓̺͔̜͙̗̫̩̜͈̩͔͆̔̒̈́̈́̌͌͑̂̄̌̃̏̂̏̐͋̐̉̒͐̊̔̈́̀͗͑͐̌͊̔̏̂̊̓̀̑̎̉̈̅̅̒́̓͗̉̿́͛̽̄̒̋̐̋̇͆̌̌̀̋̏͐̏͗͌͆́̄̎̅̿́̎̅̄̀̀̄̎̀͊͌̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̛̟̪̻̩̘̦̜̭̼̼̳̹̙̣̪̬̟̬̜̬̠̫̠͎̯̺̝͚͈̗̝̜̳̳͓͙̦̯̫̖̫̺̯͔̹͈̙͈̺̗̻̦͔͔̼̯̣̟̱̞̦̫̺͓̬͓̩̯̦̜̬͕͉͚̪̜̦͖̬͓͇̼̜̳̙̰̲̲̳̗͈͉̳̙̳͚͎͔͔̘͈̱̟̪̟̼̙̮̜͚̹̤͔̺͎̮͓̯̜̳͚͓͖̩̥̗̬̑́̀̀̃̇̈́̍̐͊̈͐̓̓̈́̏̄͊̿͆͗́̃̒̐͛̃̓̓̓̀̔̐̒̋̀̂̑̎̆̉̏̉̍̓̐͋̓̆́̓͗͌́͂̿͗̾̐́̃̔̂̃́͋̿͂͆̂̊̀̇́̌͋͒͂̈́̊́͊̌̏͒̽͂̐̉͋͆̀͌͌͂́̇͐̊̄͐̍̊͐̃͋̎͛͗̂̇̿̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ.̴̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̣̘͎͈͚̞̖̹͍̯̲̤̗̤͎͈̤͙͇̭̜̮͚͇̮͔̗̣͙͚͚̲̱̯̞̜̘̞͖̭̬͇̗͚͔̬̬̝̝̫̯͚͚̠͎̱̮̤̥̮͚̭̣̬͉̜̣͎̠̰̺̺̞̟̬̯͓̟͉̻͎̭̹͍͔̭̦̣͓̗̠͈̹̖̯̬͍̫͇̥̜̻̜͍̯͈͔̳̮͉̝̪̣̱̺̲̙̠̖̦̦͔̫̫͚͚̲̼̼̯̠̗̦͍̮̄̀̀̒̋̿̒̀̆͛́̂̄́̔̿͋́̋́̄͐̀̆͊̀̀͐̓͊̄̓̏̐̒̏̎͗̒̿͂͂̿͒̒̆͐̈̈́̈́̔͗̏̈́͊̾͊͐̅̏̇̑̒́͆͆̇̅͛͂͋́̓̇̊̅̋́͒͂͐̍̽̃̀̈́̐̇̑̓́̒̎͂̍̀̐̏̎͐̔̒͐͛̈́̈́̄͐͛͑̽͗̃͑̿̅͂̂̍̿̐̉̿̀̾̒̄̑̒̎̿̋̽̈̆̇͛̆̐̈́́͛͌̈͒̑̄̈́̒̈́͊̾͐́̃̐͐̍͂̏̌̔̋̈́͗̀͋͂́̿̆̅̇̈́̀̀̃͆̋̽̏͒͊̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̝̯̬̬̳̳̩̩͈̰̟̦͎͈͇̹̳̦̙͈̫̻̲͙̝̲̪̬̺͇̬̟̞̳̮͚͔̥̜̙̺̹̦̻̪̘̥̺͙̳̞̱͙̝̳̜̮̲̫̻̥͓̠̰̗͕̱̳̮͈̥̟̣͈̯̗̜̜̲͎̗͉͙̭̹̭͓͚̝̮̤̼̹̬̹͎͖̲̣̯̟̗̪̤͎͇͙̫̥̠̟̱͎̼̱͙̥͎͔̲̜̙̦͚̟̺̝̺̠͇̣̤̤̹̳̻͚̜̟̗̭̮̦̺̟͇͕̣̞̥͓͕̜̗͖͔̤͉͙̫̭̼̝͎͍̭̣̹̥͕͓̭̤̖͓͚̮̼͍͓̻͍̮͓̩͇͎͈̠̣̘͎̦̮͍͈̝͔̼̼̟̫͔͉̳̼͙͔̥͔͉̃̑̎͆̀̓͊̉͆̾̇̅̊̔̌́͛̉̈́̊̔̈́̅̀̑̆̇̊̌̓̿͑́͆͊͗̐̆̆̽͒̓̄́̍̏̿̌̀͋̋̀͂̾̀̅̈́̀̎͛̍̃̾̄͊̐̋́̈́̓̓́̌̈́͑̎́́̿͌̌͋̐̏̽̂̓̐̇͛͋̈͊̀̆͗͋͆̓͆͒̑̓̾̉̎͑̓̿̅̉̏̋̈́͒͐̅́͗́͂́̉̽̏̿̋̊̆́͆̽̎̔̋̄̄̓̽̈́̆͆͆̔̈́̈́̆̑̿̂̄̃͊́̀̓̇̀̿͌͋̀̒͗̋́̅̈́͗͂̓̋͗͋̊́͒́̂͌̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̛͉̫̘̻̻̞̱͇̟͔̣̱̞̩̦̮̥̘̼̻̣̣̤̬̞͓̞̜̗͇̝̦͓̙͚̭̱͇̗͙̣͚͍͚̲̝̝͈͓̗̙̼̰͖̦̥͖̙̱̥͇̳͈̝̯̪̤͈̘͉̝̻̯̻͎̳͓̰̠̟̞̗͇͍͇͚͚̞̝̙͓̟̭̣͖͔̖̳̲̳̬͇͔͕̫̦̯̝̙̮̻͈̞̮̣̰̠̗̙̻̯̰͓̩̳͚̻͉͉͙̪͚̞̩͍̣̞̞̫̠̼̩̝̟̥̣̮̖̹̣̞̠̦͈̺̰̞͖̳͚̞̣̫͙͔̦̬̤̣͈̦͖̟̞̻͓̀́́̀̈́̽̌͊͊̊̏̒͂̈́̑̂̀̂̀̂͊̄̊͌͛̅̑͊̍̓̄̿͛͗̀̏͌̂̎͂̍̋͑͛̒̑̓̂̈́̅̂̿͆̓̿̅͂̑̈́̇͆̑̋́͌̏̑̈́͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛͔̭͖͔͍̣̺̞͓̟̮̝̫͚͉̪̪͇̤̩̩̯͎͓̺̱̦̞̼̙̺͈̤̲̯̞̼͍̼̩̯̬̬̫͕̲̟̱̭̯̟̩̲͎̻̼̘͚̦̬̤͖̬̮̙̱̻͉̳̥͎͕̩̫̪̭̠̥̼̗͎͕͖͇̰͕͉͍͍͖̙̹̰͍̲̮͇̮̹͍͇̣͈̗͚͌̃͆͗̍̅͗̿̋̐̆̐̆̊̌̀͊̈̆̅͗̓̋̃̍̄̑͌͛͌̈́̇̿͗̾̃̒͗͗͛͆̄̽́̌̏̿̐͂̆́́̀͂̓͋͗̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ  
̵̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̛̛͓̺̟͍̗͔̙̲̫̞̩̤̦̦̤̤̦̣̫̞̝͉̠̬̣̮͚̘̲͙͔̹̣̠̻͎͎̪̖̳̰̙̤̻̮͉̳̠̯̬̼͎̲̙̮͖̦͚̞͖̮̥͓̯͈̺̪̞̰̗͔͍͖͔̞̰͚͎̩̻̘̠̩̺̻̞̭̮̭̣͖̤̩̩̻̟̜͕̼̯̹̬̖̝̼̠̙͚̖͎͕̹̝̗̱̘͈̫̭̣̣̫̩̺̜̘̼̲̥̖̰̟͍͙̾̇̐̇̄̔̈͌̽̓͛̍͊̆̾͗̒͗͗̒̑͊͐̃̎̾̽̐̈́̏̀͒̒̑͋͋̏̆̈́͆̊̈́̈̾̊͒̇́̈́̑̀͑͆̆͂̂͛̍̑̅͂̽̈́̀̍͗̽̒̓̋̐̅̈́͌̊̈̓̅̉̌̆͊͋̆̈́͒̆̄̑͆͑̒̐̒͌́̆̓̒̎̅̅̄̿͋̽͑͂̆̒͊̿̈́͌̈̿͛̄̐̒̄͂͊̌͛̐̆̇̈́̆̎̏͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̼̩̫̻͎̜̬̳̲̣͍͙͙̪̮͖̝͙͔̪͉̳̜̰̪̺̱̳̳͎̗̬̺̩̦̮͖͇̭̖̞̩͇͉̣̩̙͙̥̮̙̜̣̼̯͚͈͕̜̗̝̘̪̖̠̞̫͖̙̖̻̲̺͓̥̘͉͔̞̹͈͔̣̗̤̝̦͙̬̜̼͍̰̖̬͉̯̳̳͎̮̬̰̯͕̭̦̝̤̻̪̖͙̰̮̗̖̟͇͕͙̲̘̜͙̮̰͔͉̙̞̟̩̙͎̹͎̖̖̰̼̫̰̝͖̘̬̗͓̯̝̜̹̞͓͔͎̝͚͕̥̥̘͓̻̻̟̝͖͉̝̣͕̻̱̦̤̯̤͚͎̩̹͇̪̬̹͉͖̪̳̞͙̩̪͕̟͉͇̮̺̤̹̭̰͔̪̰̺͙̺̺͓̯͖̲̹͖͕̦̙͚̦̱̖̺͉̗͙͖̭̠̞̦̜̩̬͇͚̼̳͖̰̺͕̔̐̀͛̂̃͐̓͋̿̒̑̓̈́͊͗̄̒̅̇̏̌̃̋͛͌̏̎̓̾̏̈̐̒́͂̇̈̀́͋͑͊̓́̋̈́͌̄̀́̅̍̉̅̓̑̎̈́̾̿̅͛̎̊̃̀͗́̽̿̾̿̾̂͋̏̈́̋̃̽̊͗͆̏͛̆̈̈́̇́̓́̃̄͌̈̏̀͊͂̉̃̈́͆̋̄͌̽̀͗̿͂͐̋͗͛͐͑̓̇̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͖̥̩̜̺̱͍͚̳͙̼̲͕̱͕̖̖̯̫̼͖͔͕̩̮̹̳̺͕̬̟̻̣̲͕̦͓̜̗̳̩̤̗̯͇̜̬͕̪̼̩̠̠̞̻͕͙͎̹̱͈̙͍̞̲̝͉̤̬̘̥͚͕͔̮̜̬͖̙̞̩̳̺̪͈̈́̉̓̀̔̎͆͂͆̑̄̈͌̐̽͌͒͐̔̓̓͂̎͐̆̀́̊̋̀̐̈́͆̄̂̒̓͊̔̆̈́̑̅̋͗́͆́̇͐̿̊͌̄́̉̔͊́̆̿̉̽͐̽͂́̌̿͒̌̂͊͌̉͌̌͛̉̍̌́̀̔̈́̏͊͐̂̀͊̓̎͐̄͐̉̋͗̑̓͊͑̓̽̓͋̿̈́̂̓̅͛͆̀͐́͊̔̑͋̓͌͗́̽͋͌̇̇̄̓̊̾̅͐̈͐̋͗͂̈̓͋̍͌͐͋̾͑͐͛̃̀͆̾͆͂͂̿͑́̀̍́͊̄̿͒͋̏̊̅͊̐̒̎͂̓͒͌̌͒͐͊̀̈̎̑̾̍̀̐̄̇͋̌͗̏̄͌͊͗͗̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅẂ̶̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̨̱̣̺͚͈̮̹̫̘̰̪̮̞̱̪̞̲̗͖̠̠̫͎̝͎̘͚͈͔͔̟̜͕̗̭̥͍̗̥̬͎͉̯͉̮͇̝̠̤͕̺͓͔̠͕̞̣̠͎̼̰̩͈̞̟͕͈̤̘͉̤͎̠̗͍̠͇̹̯͙̫͕͕̻̦̬͙̙̗̜̞̤͓̠̼͉͈̦̠͕͈͈͎̯͈̰̲̭̭̙̘͙̟͙͔̲̩̜͙̦̬͎̪̩̠͕̲̯̬͕̰͔̼̘̪̝̤̗͇̮̩̪̺͇̤͇̣̪̬͙͙͍͈̮̙͔̪̮̹̟̦̘͇̝̻͍͈̠͙͇̫̹̭̮̮̣̰̣̞̪̖͙̫̺̞͕̻̮̻͈̜͙̝̜̦̬̰͚͚̘̭̝̘̳̜̤̖̱̩͔͙͎͓͈͖͗̀̇͋̾̑̋̃̐̂͂̎͂̇͑̽̆̊̌̐̐̅̾͆̽̐̀̌̎̋̇̏̒͋͊̎̆͛̅̈̾̾̅͆̓̓́͐̽́́̂̔́̈́̌͒̀̈́͊̄̔̿̓̋̋̆̽͂́̿̈́̒̐̌͊̾͑͒͗́̓̀́͛̔̈́̂̃̈̿̒̒̑̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̴̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛͈̤̼͇͈̰͉̞̤̝͙͚̜͓̮̙͙̥̫̩̠̩͙̭͕͇̠̰͉̩̳̬̣̖͈͍̱͍͉̝͉̠̪̗̪̰̬̬͈̥̗̬̟̰͎̥̮̰̮̭̙̥͍̭̗͉͍̲͎̻̟̬̲͖̲͇̟̫͕̞̫͍̙͓͚͔̠̣͙̝̪̤̻́̌̏͊̋̎͌̐̄̄̑̊̎͂̇̏̓͌̒̅̔̈̿̏̍̇̑͊́́̓͗̇̿̄͋͂͂̔̒̉̎̃͂̉̎͑́̈̀͑͊͋̐͒̍̎̐̈̅̽͌̇̔́̔̃͋̔̈́̒͂̌̑̂̈̅̽͌̓͋͐͗̓͛̅͛̊̈͂͗̏͂̃̐͋̄̓͋̅̄́̏̀̌͛̾̋͛̆̓̉̏̑͒͗̆̈́̓̉̃̀̓̆͑͛̽̄́̅̐̃̎̎͑̑̿͗̓̓̃̾̿̊̈̈́̓̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̵̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̧̨̛̖̯̩͔͖̟̭̯̳̬̘̯̙͎̮̜̬͎̯̖͍̟͖̘͔͎̪̦̤̬̤̻̤̭̫̘̰̲͈̫̰͈͍̫͙̣̮̹̙̙̣̙͕̖̠̰̰̲͖̺̳̺͎͍̗̬̺̦̣̤͎͇̝̩̱͇͕͚͕̬̰̩̟̯͕̝̙̙̜̳̦̘̠̘̥͉̰̯̤̦̠̫̤̳̜̼͖̫̫̘̝̘̭̮̜̪̮̼̪̲̼̬͎̹͓͗̄̍͐̄̀̆̀̇̑̓̈́̐͒̏́̂͒̇̐̾͛̆̓͐́̿̐̃̓̽͋̆͑͂̇̓̎̾̓̀̂̈̂͒͂̌͑̓̽̍̓̒̊͑̈͒̍̍̀̄͛̾̋̍͗̀̈́̈́͑̃̋̒͌̍͋̈̿̒̂̌̊̋̃̄͌̽̃̐̾̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̠͎͈̭͎̺̬̞̖̯̘̱̮͓̮͎̱͕͙͕͈̙̗̩͈̜̮̬̮̖̦̩̫͈͇̗͔̘͎̹̪̣̳̞͙̻͚̖̙͖̝͍̤̺̜͓̣̪̭͍̼͇͉̩̮̰̜͓͉̤̭̭̫̦̠̲͎̼͚͚̘͉̞̘̩͈̻͕̗̼͍̯͍͕̗͔͓͈̣͍̱̟̲̻̻̱̲̫͔̱̹̗͓̝͚͈̯̫̤̖̟̬̳̪̹̳̳̻̩͚͖̖̘̱̻̥͙̪̙̹̞̤͈͔̮̙͕̖̭̀͒̾͆̋̈́̀́̾̓̍̅͆̈́̓̆̿͋̓͆̒͊͊̒͑̇̓̈̑̈̏̓́̀͑̅̑̀̋̄̾͌̉̊̓̆̈̍͊̓̍́̈́̈́̆̌̾͊̅̊́̈́̀̇̋̌̓͌̈͑̎̋̽̈́̿̈́͆͐̓̉̓͊̀̂̏̿͐̒̿̍͐̉̒̉̀̒̐͗̐̓́̓̏̃̐̆̎̍͆̈́́̏̽̒́́͌́̅̈́̏̆̑̈́̈̓̌̎̌̈̋̇̊̏͊̌̓̓̏͊̔̀̂̍͑̆̈̅́̅̋͌̇̿̀́͊̂͛̾͂̌̋̈́̒͂̀̿̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̡͍͍͓̩̼̹̥̜̳̜̞̫͓̥̺̪̗̼̫̜̳̮̞͍͖̥͉̥̳̙̲̰̤̱͖̖̠̰̱̱̘̘̻̺͉͉̻̲̦̳̳̘̻̳̠̥̦̘͖͚̳͎̼͍̜̬̭̻̻̳͓̟̝̣͚͔̮͔̠̲̤͇̬̳̬̲̳̙̭̭̉͆̾̀͋̅̐̑̓̌͐̎͋͂͊̈́͋̃͜͠ͅͅt̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̖̤̘̠͍̖͍͈̥̬̯͎̖̱̳͙̼̋̈́͆̓͂̒͌̒̔̐̈́̒͊́̇̒̇̏̓̈́̓̾̒͑̃̈̀͐̉͋̒̄̀̿̿̎͛̓̔̒̐̍̃̈͑̂͐̃́̽̈̊̔̀̿̀̎͆̽́́̏̊͛͂͑͂͆̽̓̃̋̏͒͛̾̈́͂̈́̊̃̂́̓̍̔̆͛̒̿̀̒̀͆̿̔͛̋̀̉͛͊͗̏̎̿̀̑̅̅̐̍́̽̏̾́̀̔̍̄̒̑͊̊̈̾̌̽̍̂́͌̒͌̏̅͂̅͐͛͑̒́̓̈́́̀̀̿̃̈͂͋̑̓͂͂̇͂̒̅̄͐͂̎͛̀́̽̍̋̍̈́̄͐̏̀̈́̄̉̑̐̊͂̄͋̍̐͌̏̀̒́̑͑̎̉͋̓̉̄̍̊̃͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅḥ̴̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̜̮̰͚̝̤͇̩͓̟̥̙͓̺̖͈͉̮̜̱̼͓͚͈̣̙̖̫̹͙̘̞͖̜̳̩̟̞͍͍̞̻͕̯̤̦̭̖̠̮̫̞̬̜̭̹̜͎͍̬̙͔̪̼̣̬͖̟͓͉̥͇̭̖͈̰͈̖͎̬̫͔̝͉͙̗̬͙͕̯͔̝̱̤̼̝͓̤͖̩̬̱͙͎̞̫̭̣̟̝̲̦̹͚̠̤̰͉̯͖̗̭̜̙͎̱̜͇̦̣̭̣̳̺̯̠̜̖̮̬̹̲̩͎̜̲̘͚̲̤̮̼̝̹̠̳̥̪̬͕̲̘̰͙̻̩̱̘͎̬̻̺̈́̒̊͛̎̑̉͑́͐̆͊̈̆́̍̆͒͆̀̓͛̾̆͋̉̈̃͛̆̎̃̽̃̐̔̄͂͑͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̛͙̯̞̘̯̬͓͈̤̹͙̠̙̦͕̲̖̙͙̣̫̗̟̻̤̼͔̘̳̞̦̝̱̱͇̙̖̠͓͎̬̱̰̻̦̩̜̘̝̬̤͔͕̭̫̼̠͔̯̘͈̞͈̖̩̦̥̖͍̪̮̙̯̥̪̗͔̲̼̥̣͇̩̞̘̞̰̻̳̞̫͖̟̮̙̺͇̪͙̼͎̬̭̳͚̺̖̪̮͖̖͓͔̘̮͍̮̞̰̻͍̭̠̰̪̓̀͛͒͗̄̈́̈́̈́̆̊̌͐̔̌̈́͊̄͊͂̍̊̾̓̂̂́̃̓͌̓͆̍̾̔̄̎͊̐̅̑̌͗̉́̃̇͂̿͗̑͋̏̈́̽̉̾̉͑͗̀̿̏͑͒̌͐̆̈̉́̿̊̓̀̀̔̈́̇̉̄̐́̽́̔͆̋͂̐͂̋͐́͐͒͋̏̔̽͐̑̃͂̿̽͆͐͂́̓̆̄̌̇̀͐̈́̉́̄̓̔̅͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̡̨̡̛̲̩̗̻̪̖̼͙̲̤̠̩̠̲̲͙͖̻̫̻̲̗̺̺͖̣̠̱͉̮̠̻̮̖̜̦͇͈̖̤̮̟̭̖̝͍̺̻͍̻̰̣̺̹̥͍̥̥̝͇͙͕̱̗͈͇̲̖͔̤̭̮̰̬̳͈̪̝̺̯̲̝̲͈͓͙͈̪̺͍͇̦͓͓͔̤͔̮͎͇͔̲̠̪̜̩̘̼̲̫̜͙̗̺̰̫̳̘͖͙̝͙̠̹̹̱̝̣̞͙̗͍̝͚̺̥͓̤͕̫͍̩͙̺̹̜̖̼͈̲̘̝̫̼̪̻̩̼̫͕̘̩̖̟̯̼̖̲͓̳̗̺̟͈͙̫͇̮̳͉̩͈̪̹͉̙͔̬͓̹̮͖̭͎̟͓̲͇̯̖͍͔̞̻͎̥̣̹̗͔̥̩͉̠̻̥̰͎͔̺̣͕͈͍͎̜̟̲͔̳͓̭̙̱̝̗̭͎̗̦̱̺̹̲͇̤̲̝͚̺͓̈́̽̈́̽͆̈́̄́͑̂̒̽͆̈̿̔̏̏̽̄̍̉̑͐̄͑̄͂̈́͒̂̀̿̑̈́̌̈́̿̂́̽͛̐̄̿̈́̆̋̅͌̅͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̛̛͔͈̗͉̖̣̠̬̯̗͈̥̥̖͍̖̤̬̹̮͓̼͍͕̣̦̮̯͓̲̳͚̜̯̼̘͔̘̟̦̼͚̥̻̲̥͔̱̖̳̲̞̠̬̩͇̮͎̩͈̖̤͍̘͈̺̥̪͈̘̞͎͓͙̩͓̗̥̬͕̖̘̦͉̞͓̱̘̭̰̫͚̮̖͍̩̦̘͇̺̖̫̯̯͎͉̝̥̜͇̬͇̻̰̬͎͖̗̗͖̥̘͖̦̱̲̮̪̣̺̝̜̠̙̩̦̠͓͖̣̙̳̦̼̭̫̖̳̩̳̮̤̫̺̣͉̫͉̣̪̹͕̲͕͕̝̙̩̤͓̗̲̯̤̟͙͖̻̥̦̠̏͋͗͌̄͂̑̒̃̈́̽͗́̀̋̈́͋͛̒̌͆̾̔̾̓̃͑̄͂̓͛̇͂̍̆̃̐̊̈̅̽̋̇̒̉̌͐̀̈́̀̆̑͌́̓̋̌͆̏͐͑̐̊̆̈́͂̿͋̄́́̅̌̇͐̃̑͌̐͌́͋͋̏̾́͌̀̊̇̽͆͑̂̈͛̀̉̏̑̎͒̋̆̐̏̏͛͆̈͂͐͐̓̆̓̓̀̃̄́̄͒͊̄́̾̒́̆̐̈́͆̿͂̓̒͌̄̍̊̃̃̈̇̑̆̓͗̓́̿̀͌̉͗̎̽̿͗͋̀̆̎̈́̽̈́̃̏́̈́͛͛̓͐͌̊̌̌͋͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĕ̶̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̞̺̭̺̙̣̬͎̥̝͔̬̞͙͉̥̳̰̘̣̦̞͈͓̭̘̰͕͖̺̬̖̹̺̪̫̥̟̪͕̟͕̰͕͕̺̞̭̱̖̟͔̯͉̼̭͖͎̬͖͔͔͎͖̟̠͓͕͍̻͈̻̠̥̥̠̬̲̬̬̘̹̬̹̫̦̣̙̠̤̩̬̝͖͎͕̻̣̯̗̟̯̰̲̭͙͓̯͈̼̗͎̣̼͈̹͕̮̼̤͓̻͕̙̤̮͍͕̯͍͉͈̦̤̩̼̫͕͕̪͖̪͚̝̭̰̖̪̬̬͈̟͔͈͉͍͎͓͓̩̣̼̙͎̳̻͓͍̬͕̬̹̠͈͖͍̻̯̠̞̩͓̻͍̦͉̱̭͎̗͎͍̞̦͙̘̟̤̪̻̝́̑̏̔̌̈͒͛́̔̑͗̐͒̌͂̈͛̔͗̆̈̈͑̄̔͆͑́̔̊̒́́̃̀̓̂̉́̿̄͒̓͗͊̀̏̔͛̉̽̔̎̑̏̇̎͆̓̾̀̌͛̇͐͒̆̊̉́̈́̋̽̓̽́̓̆̑̄̿̄́͑̃̐̈̂̀̇̎̊̄͌̂̽̑͆̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̵̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̯̤̠̖̬͍̱͚͇͈̙̞͇͔̝͈̫͇͔̝͍͕̳̰̪̼͕͎͇̩̬͖̙̮̞̥͖̞̥̼͈̹̼̬̙̮͙͔͚̱̲̣̙̻̮͕̣̤̭̦̟̪͔͎̱̩̬̬̜̭̥͇͖̭̤̹̠̣͎̻͉͈̝̮͕̲̣͔͍͎͔̲̫̗̪̦̟͉͇͔̠̜̹̬̘̞̜͎̤̺̱͚̳̖̮̰̥̙̯͕͖̗͖̲̘̳̲̖͖̻̖̼̣͎̖̬͚̻̬̩̹̳̲̹̗̞̜̟̪̭͍̹͓̟̬̝̪̻̯̠̯͉̹̰͓̫͖̭̼̦̼̮̰͚̖͈̲̮̮͉͎͔͓̮̭̥̲͉̲̯͉̬̻̹̩̤̮͙̪͈̖̩͖̙̠̳̙̦͓̳̟̳̞͈͓̞͔̱̙͈̗̥̜͓̥̳̹̼͖͉͙͉̤̬̪̥̥̫̤̠̼̻̺̬̮͈̖̖̟͓͐̔͌̒̽̏̎̈̓͑̆̅͗̓̈́̿̈́̃́̎́͂̅̅̀̇̆͑͆͋͆̉͗̅͂̏̈̆̃͌̓̀̂̾̂̊̒͗̀́̀̄̾̒̈́̓̉̍͆̀̆̍͋̐́͛̄̄̿̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̭̠͈̙̳̞̻̟̱̦͚͖̜͇͎͎̻̞̖͍͔̦͇̖̙̣̪̳̹̳̥̥̝̠̖̖̗͖̳̰̲̺̳̬̱̠̱̹̪͖̮͕͖̬͍͓̖̙͕͇̳̤̳͇͔̺̮̣̤̠̲̫͈̝̯̠͔̖̭͇̬͕̯͚̖̭̤̻̣̥̠̜͎̠͍̰͚̖̣͈̖͙̯̘̮̪͓̞͖̞̰̤̳̟̼̟̦̞̹̞̩̘̬͚̤̗̲̝͉̱̈́̎͐͆͊̇̄̀̆͊͛͌̂̆̽̂̀͒̃̿̏͛͛̌̏̓̋̽́͗̀͆̒̄͋̈́̾̏̃̾͑̄̑̎̾̏͗̎̒̅́͌͒͋͑́̀͗̒̒́̈́͂̿͋̄̓̄̈́͌̐̌̈́̉̊̈̓̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ'̷̢̨̧̧̛̛̫͚̩̟̣͇̖͕̙͉̥̥̦̟̱̣̘̗͙̼͔͓̯̭̥̥͈̟̐̈́̿͐̈̐̀͐̉͂̾̅͛̓̒̃͛̎̊͗̔̈͗͑̍̂̇̈́̑̌̉͋́́͌͒̏͛̾̄͋̔͂̍̀͋̍̉͐̆̾̾̓͐̓͋̔̿̈́̾͗͊̈́̋̋͐͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅs̴̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̤̤̳̩̘͕̘̼͖̹̳͉̩̯͕͈͍̜͖̤͍̟̱͈̼͙̮̱̝͓̹̭̫̟̪̝̹͎̗̻̯̰̻̩͚̳̬̭̣̘͉̝̫̺͔̝̣̯̬̩̳̤̦͙̱̝̤̺͙̝̩͔̲̰̦̘̮̮̞͕̳̲͇͉̩͔̤̗͚͎̭̘̯͔͍͚̲͈̮̝͚̥̘͍͕̝͓̜̜͎̱̩̹̖͓̭̳̪͔̠͎͍͓̩̻̗̪̟͙̠͔̼͚̜̓̄̽́̈͌̔̐̀̃̒̋̌̈́͛̎̈́͒̋́̾̈́͂̎̌́͂̒̑̽̈́̓̈́̋̿̋̀̋͋̎̏̉̑̑̿̐̒̽́́̊͊̒̾̊̌̊̒͂̓̿̽̈́̓̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̢̢̻̳̤̫̯͕̪̲̹̖͚̝̩͇͇͈̝̩͕͓̣̖͈̮̖̞̖̪̗̗͖͔̘̹͚̤̣̦̼̟̥̙͓̮̯̙͙̘̂͗͐͗̍͜ȃ̸̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̧̧̧̰̯̪̥͇͎͚̺͖̻̖̫̣̥͚̜̼̜̫̱̰̜̤̹̭̟̬̻͖̼̤̯̪̼̬̥̳͚̦͓̰̘̜͔̣̻͕̞̜̣̗̭̩̦͎̪̰̰̤͕̰̠̭̺̲̟̹̱̘̻̖̼̥͉̞̥̭̰̥̱̰̝͚̥̰̗̟͙̙̩̟̯̟̦͈̪̟̠͔͖̣̭͙̖̭̞̟̲͍̭̘̽̇̉̑͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̭̥̼͈̪̹̝̼̗͔̫̱̞̥̬̗̗̠̜̜̞̗̞͚̤̮͔̭̪̼̲̻̞̪̻̖̞̥̲̰̼̗̦̤͓͖̹̮̭̱͍̠̭̺̻̻̄̄̓̀̿̈́̔̃͛̃̌̂́͐̑̎̉̔͆́̇͌͌̀͐̏͊̂̀͂́̓̒̾̄̉͂̍̽̋̓̆̉͒̀̒̊̂̈̂̐͋̀͊̊̄̆́̎̾̈́̀̔͑̆̇͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅM̴̧̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͔̺͇̮̩̯̯̬̠͍̖̼͍̬̟̟̭̦͓̺̖̻͚͕̪͚̺̪̤̞̺̭̖͔̹̹̝͚̱͎̫͎̱̮̘̯̣̗͖̪̜̗͇̗̞̬͕̗̻̻̯͔̰̬̺͖̙̠̤̘̗̻̰̣͎̦̱̼͚̞̣̤̬̙̖̫̲̺̯̪̙̝͈̯͇̜̻̣̪̘͕̲̮̗̼̲̠̹̱̟̳͖̦̙͚̺̹͕͉̯̲͍̞͔͔̙̘̰͈̻̻̜̝̣̩̰̰͍̣͍̺̖͚͈̟̟͉̳̤̞̞͔̘͖̯̝̳͖̭̳̣̩̲̣̭͇̦͇̰̝̼̖̩̫̯̬̥̬̭̮͍̘̯̞̦͎̯͓̦̲̫̯̲̜̗͖̜̳̰̬̼̳̮̘̺̤̠̹͔͍̦̼̭͇̳̈̄͛̏̿̿͊̓̇͋̍̄̍͐̏̿́̌͌͌̐̈̓͛͊͆̌̀̀̊̌̓͋̒̎͐́̆̅̏͌̀̏͒̓̒͗̎́̋͒̓̓̈̂̾̾͗̒̓̀̈̌̓̆͆̽̓̑̌̑̄̇̈́̃̅͗͊̆͌̅͋͑̄̔̐͗͆̾͆͂̆̑̊̆́̍̀͑̏̑͆̿̈́̿̉͗̅̎̔͒̾̽̂̽̓̄̋̌̃̃̽͒̄̎͊̊͌̅̏̂̒̑̌̈́̍͌̾̍̒̽̌̎͋̃́̇̽̈́́̌͋̈́͗̒̈́̽̊̂̌͊͐̄̔̾̓̊̋͆̇̊̄̐͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅï̵̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͕̳̘͖͇̠͇̣̰̮͓̦͉͍̗͍̩̠͇̝̯̥̬̬̳̜̭̭̭̱̭̟͈͙̰̝͔͔̭̜̳̠̱̬̯̥̺̦̬̙̭͓͔̪̬̜̅͑̾́̋̓̽̏̒̐̅̉̀͂͋͆͑̂̐̏̄͗̎̄̈́̈̎̐͗́́͒̍̆̈́̆̅͑̾͆̆̈́͗̇̇͛̄͛̈̈́̍̐̐̄̑́̏̒͐̀̓͂͌͗̌͌̂͋͋̂̊͑͋̈́͆̊͛̀́̎̈́̔͆̌͌͌͑̿̇̓̎̈́̔̓̿̌̀̊͒͗͗͒͂̂̆͆͗̐̀̄̍̉̓̆̉̓̀͌̂̅̀̍̔̈̋̇͆̈́̍̽̑̏̌̉͗͊̈͌̍͂͑̀̒̃̉͛͒͂̔̆̃̉̽͊̈́̃̀͌̔̌͂̑͌͊͂͊̃̋͑̽͗͐̐̂͊̍̄̄̎͌͒̐̓̂̐́̃̇̐̿́́̔́͐̔͆̃̅̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅŝ̷̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̞̤͎̤͈̮̼̺̪̙̗̮̜̫̬̟̹̻͓̙̻̟̫̻̘̙̘̫̲͕̘̳̥͕͔̮̭̯̬̤̭͈͔̩̳̱̖̖̦̬̦̞͕͙̣͇̯̣̟̬̙̱̥͓̙̣̹͇͙̺̭͕͙̺̻̮̗̪̤͚̗͎̰̹̱̪̙̖̫͔̥̭̥̩̬͓̟̼̹̰̼̱̺̭̦̼͇͎̙̘̜̱̘͙̰̥͇̯̻̇̈̉̇̂̍̉̆̐̋͌͌́̂̋̔̆̏̽̌̀͊̆͐̔͒̂̿̌́̄̓̈́̓́́̂͐͐̑̊̈́͒̌̇̃̎́́̀̊͛͑̂͊̒̀̎̌͆͋̂̊͛̀̽͗͐̄̀̓̅̒̆̐̿͑̉͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̜̠͙̥̩̣̣͎̘̮̞̖͇͈̼̱̻͖̙̱͕̪̠̦͇͙͎̳̱̹̠͎̘͍͉̞̫̼̯̮̮͇̙͖̺̥͔̦̩̺̻̺̪̦̻̙̻̲̺̟̬͉͈̼̻̼̹̣̝̜͍͖̺̣̻͔̩̹͇̲̦͉͙̝̜͓̠̪̤͔̳̝̭̤͈͇̬̯͇̮͓͚͍̭͖̪̤̖̠̻̗̞̖̯͓̜̬̜͎̺̝͂͛͗͐̈́̋͆̏̉̀̈̄̃̅̑̽̌̒̈́̓́́̃̈́͒̃̈̆̎̃́̄͐̒͐̐́͂̔̄͗̔͌̅͛̔̿͗͒̆̊̅͗̿̋̀͒̑͋̂̉͊͂̒̈́͐̿̄̒̿̈́́̂͗͒͊͌̄̓̽͋̉̄̌͛͒̂̊͌̃̈́̑̿̂̈́̃̽̑̅̽͂̈́͋͒͗̄́̔̈́̍̉́̐͐̓̈́̑̿͆̿͋̀͒͑̆͋̓̓̋̀͐̃̈́͊̈́̽͌͐̈́̔͑̈́̋̏̓̅͒̎̐̽̏̃̏̐̈́̑̆̆̈́̾͋̃̐̋̈́͗̅̈́̆̑̒͋̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̴̡̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̛͉͚̠͎̖̘̘̹͖̦͍͈̙͚̪̲̝͕̭̜̮̠̰̱̫͙̮̞̫̱̲̝̩̯͙͎̥̱̬͙̥͕̠̺̳̙̻̩̺͕̲̦̮̻̯͙̭̪͓̙̣̩͇̠̖̯̻̦͚͈̫̳̯͓̻̠̦̠͚̻̼̤͎̥͙͉̟̹͎͔͚̝̗̥̞̪̻̠̖̪͈̬̜͖̙̻̼̫̻̪̟̤͓̙̠̯̘̠͇̰̗͍͈̻̠̝͙̝̗͈̻̥͓͓̪̳̖̝̥̣̗͇̬̱̻͙̬̭̖̻̠̱̻̬̩͙̩̞̩̫̭̜͙̟͔͚̹̳̯̼̫̩̬͙̠̗͚̯̠̬̗̤͍̠̤͚̺̮̻̜̭̩̲̲̦̱̼̖̝͉̻̼̖̰͖͙̗̺̩͚͈̟̝̠̯̝̲̠̖͍̬̟̣͔̬͓̫͙̤͖͉̘̟͈͍͇͍̖͙̭̲͍̫̮̩̜̯̙̞̰͉͍͓̣̩̪͉̫̦̼̿̔̆̉̿͐͆͋͒́͐̄̂̌̋̈́̎̃̏̍̄͗̀̏̔̃̉̍͒͐́̏̆̅̄̓͊̽̂́̌͑͐͗͌̓̔͋̇̏͊̉̐̔̊͗͐̀͒͋̃͌̃̈́̒̓̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅự̸̡̡̨̛̛̱̺͕͇̗̪̦̣͓̪̲̱̟̥̯̳̻͔̥̙͔̪̖̟̳̞̭̬̣̞͕̲̱̪̩̦̺̭̮̣̺̯̯̱̳̦̩̤͓̘͖̭̬̭̹̲͓̣̹̲̹̍̈́͋͊̅̊͒͋̂́́͗͌͆͋͐͆̔̈́̋̀̒͗̇́͊̄̌̀͌̍͆͊́̂͊̂͒͑͗̆̄̓͌́̏̑̈́̇̈́̂̓̍͊̀́̅̉͐̂̐̊̍̀͋͆́̎̿̾̅͑̓̔̈́̉̓̇͒̅͒̅̀̑̊͑̐͐͒̄̆̑̎͋̅͂̿̒͛̉͆̄͆̇̋̿̆͆̂͋͐̾͛̓̈́̈́̓̐̌͐̇̍̊͊̏͑͛͒̀́̔̆̾̄̓̆̂̈́̀̎̀̍̋̈́͆̿̽̒͌͂͒́͆͂̀̆͋̈́̿̒͗̏̀͆̇̀̈̌́͌̀̄͆̈́̀̈̔̀̋́́̆͛̈́̈̌͊͆̑̃̔̊̈̉̉̒͗̾̽͂͒̊̑̃̏̀͐̽̄̓͋̾̓͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̢̧̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̮͕̖͉̲̠̗͕̻̫̫̭̺̺̟̙̯̦̰͓͇̝̖̪̱̠̥̼̩̞̼͉̩̝̖̯̞͈̭̙̼͓͕̠͍̭͔͚̦̰̼͍̘͇̮̹̞̱̘̞̘͓̖̥͎̱̯̪̟̫̮̙̺͍̬͍̞͔̠̖̭̲̼̲̣͕̝̜͙̻̩͓̳̭͖̲͓̰̥̙͉͚̗̗͙̠͕̼̘̮͎̗͖͙̦̝̝̦̣̦̦̜͉̼̞͚̣̣͇͇̞̫̯̥̦͖̬̜̥̮̪̘̫̹̣͚̙̜͚̙̣̰̝̖͉̲̠̠̖̼̭̠͈͉̮̙̫͇̣͈̱̦͙̩̯͓̭͇͇̺̻͍̲̞̘̹̯̩̟̻̝͓̙̺͉̰̼̟̱̘̤͍̾̐͐̋͊̔̈́͛̊̌͊͛̀͛̓̾̃͒̂͐̏̎̊͋͗̈́͒̅͂͊̔̎̂͆̃̆̂̽̌̋͑̆̿̆̈́̐̅̒̂͛̇̒͗̾̈̎͊̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̗͕̬̹͎̠͉̙͖̱̖̞̜̯͙͇̼̳̺̫͉͕͚̖̰͍͓̘̫̝̭̖͔̻̻̣̮̣̬̩͇̖̱̥̠̥̱̫̝̦͔͔̦̞̠̪̣͎̯͈̬͎̩̠͙̝̰̮̖̰̳͎͉͍͇̞̯͉͚̩̮̘͈͈̦̞̖̦̘͈͔̖̰̯͍̟̟͙̰̻̜̩̭̜̮̣̤͖͔̳͔̮̘͔̭̱̺̖̗̠͚̩̘͉̺͍͙͖̤̟͍̮͈̥͈̞̟̥̝̹̲̘̞̻̥̦̥̣̥͙͔̙̭̭͙͚̮͚̥̬̮̹̖͚̺̙̮̯͈̤̥̝͇̥̥̬͕̠͓̳̙̰͙̙̱͚̯̞̮͍̪͖̦̹̗͙͕̥͕͇͇̪̗̖͇̖̺̥͍̲̠͓̟̞̜̞̜͌̍͋̈́͂̆̈́͛͋̏̒̎̌͗̇̐̑̈́̈̈̐͆͊̉̍̑̀́̎̈́͒̀̈́̂̎̀͂͐̍̐͗̐̍̋̊̍͗͊̐̌̒͂̎̀̈́̑̆͑̈̂̉̒̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ?̸̧̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̳̻̬̫̰̞͉̻͕̠͍͖̮͓͙̮͚̯͙͎͔̯͖̩͕̭͚͇͚̱̲̹̻̗͇͓̗̺̝̘̰̳̹͓̩̗͕̦͍̤̜̠͙̤̰͕̦̲̻̺̺͉̪̠̙̝̱͕̘̣̦̠̩͇̞̹̜̞̜̟̹̼͎̜̬͖̹̬͇̥̻̥̰̮̜̩͙͓̬͈̰̞̼̤̻̹̦͉͕̝̣̭̙̟͕̘̰͉͇̮̘̗͔̻̭̞̹̋͐̊̅̍̊̑̌́͐̂̎̔́̽̐͗̓̍̊̀̀̒̋̇͗͑̀̉͋̎̒̀̊̓̿̅̉͑̊̀̈́͆̋̆̐̅̾̀͒́̌̈́͋̈́̋͂̓͂̓͒͂̆̑̆̐̎̾͗̌̈́̋̉̉̓̊̉̎́̔̅̅͌́̓́̀̂͌̈́͗̑͑̈́̉̓͊̎̍͋̑̓̃̒̾͑̒͐̉̌͆̆͆̒͗͋̾͐̓̌́̂́͋́̈͊̐̀͆̂͋̀̄͗̈̓̂͋̂͊̏̍̊̓̔̋͒̊̔̈̆̋͋͌͛̌̀͋͊͛͂͗̐͛͋̈́̇́͊̈́̈́͆̈́̓̈́̈́̓̿̉̓̽͊͗̂͐͋̒̉̾̉̊̃͊̔͐̋̀͛͂́̍̏͋͑̿͐́͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̷̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̛̪̟͙̳̖̖̝̰̭͚͕̦̗̣̝̖̜̯̭̱̩̻̭̤̪̭̳͓̟͔̜̫͓̳͔͓͖̝̪̹̻͉͓͓͇͈͕̖̩̻̞̬̞̗͓̝̺͕̻̗̻̬̼̻̰̝̱̘͕̳̮͖͓͚͎̺̫̫̫̼͙̫̭̼̥̞͉̘̞͓̬̪͚̮̠̫̜̘̻̬̖̖͍̘̠͔̻̱̻̘̹̯͎̪̟͖̦̹̰͎̬̠̪̼̺̩̬͕̩̯̥̰̺̹̯̥͉͔̹͔͚̘̘̯̥̖͔̳̤̳͇̞̝̫͎̳̹̹̪̻̜̜͍̺̟̘̗̳͇͉̦͎͍̱̗̼̙̜̩̤̱͕͔̬̰͉͉̰͖͈̫͖̰̬̗͉̭̞̹̯͎̘̯̦̦͉̼̻̣̪̦̫̻̠̥̮͔̬̰͇̪͚͕̮̹̖̥̱̳̦̮̰̤̯̝͙͖̬̙̙͕̘̘͔̭͎̣͉̺̩̗̖̝͔̬́͂̄̂̉͒͊̅̃̎͒̐̓͋̊̿̈́̾̊̓̉̿̏̏̎͊̄̏̉̉̄̔̅̍͌͐͒̅͒͊̔̏͛̽͋̿̑̊̈́͆͋͆̍͋̆̉̐̃̈̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̛̝̻̖̭̹͈͓͕͈͈̣̋͌̑̋̆̐̎̄̿͐͑̍̄́̃̽̃̓̐̄̓̍͆̔̎̿̅̓̈́̔̏͛̿͗͛̐͋̄̒͗̐͋̉̀̌́̎̔̐͂̆̇̉̅̉̈́̓̀̈́̑͌̾̌̑́͒͂̒̈́́͐̿̒͗̄̓̍̅̍̌̇͂͐̅̌̀̃̐͌̉́̉͋͗͑̎̌́̿͛̏̊̐̆́̈́́́͌̄̐̇̏̀̄̾͋̉͌̓̅́͌̋̿̒̈́̊̄̂̈́̋̏̐̈́͋͊͐͗̈́̏̀̄͌̓̐̽̌͑͗̈́̇̅̅̐̽̊̒̽̈̋̈́̆̊̇̓͆̍̊̇̀̋̾̋̒̐͌̆͗́͒̿̐̋̂͌͐̀̒̒̃́̆͛̅̿̔̏́̃̌̆̇̑̑̎̉̿͐̎̋̆͒̋̅̃̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅ  
̷̧̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̛̛͍̝̫͈͈̠̞̬̼͔̰̪̲̱͇̳͔͔̣̜͉̫̯̣͚̗͇͍͎̞͎̗̱͙̹̩͎̞̪͚̯̰̲̥̫̥̻̲̲̖̭̮̠͈̬̦͍̺̮̹͎̠͓̞̙̺̥̩̘̳̲̪͖̯͇̳͖̝̣̰̦̬̖͍̺͍̣̣̯̯͚̩̬͈͈̗̫̠̠̲̱̟͖̹͔̻̮̱̜͕̞̤̜̯͙̹̱̦̬͔̥̝̻̝̟͚̱̘̣̘̰̱̪̪͕̦̈̓̌̆̈́̈̓͂̓̓̅͂̏̔̀̽̾̀͗̏͗̇̐̎̏̆͛̋͊͛̂̿͐̃̔̉̽̿̊̆͌̒̈́̏͐̌̉͒̋̑̈́̎̏̒̋͒̌͂̓̀̅̆̎̋̿̂͂́̂̈́̇̈́̉͒͗͛̍̾̽̋̑̔͐́́̀̑̈́̋́͒́̂͐̀́̑̑̀̈́̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝  
̴̡̡̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̟̟̫̼̠̻͖͇̣̭̼̯̜̬̜͙͚͚̰̰͈̖̮̤̞͓͓͎̺͓̟̝̪͓͚̫̮̞͈̣̳̬̪͇͚̳͔͙̮̠̗̤͎̟̘̫͖̭͎̤̤̞̦͇̮̳̣̥̜̹̞̝̺̦̮͚̬͈̩̜͇͔̝̝͔̖̰̲̫̝̤̤͍̩̝̬͇̲̺͖͍͉̪̜̣̜̱̫͙̗̻̮̫͕̠̪̱̹̠̮̋̑̔͛̒̇̽̃̀͌̏̋̈́̽͒̇̀͑̇̔̇͂̀̾̓̒̀̾̍̉͑̾͂̋̎͑̉̋̂̔̽͌̂́͆̄̃̑͐̿̏͊̔͋̈͗͐̐̍͒͗̅̀̐̅̄̇̋̏́̐̅̽̃̋̿̊͆̊́̊̃̐̀̽̇̀̇̊̀̈́̓̈̽̓̔͊̓̃̿̓̀̑͆͐͋̐͌̀̀͒̋͋̊͊͂̀́̉̀̐̏͛͑̈̅̈̄̆͑̉͒̐̒̒͆͐̇́͛̇͋̃̔̽͐͌̿́͋͗̐̈̇̑͑̈́̀͆̔́̆̔̇́̔̽̊͂̐͊̐̊̄̊̆̅͑̀̋̏̎͊̔̌̌͋̓͌̊̇̔͂̐̑͂̈́̈́̀̄̒͆̾̅͗̊͋̌̅͒̄̓͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ"̷̛̛̛̠̔͒̈͗͛̓̏͛̌̀̑̅͐͆̆̀̇̌͒̃̀̂̌̒̑̄͛̌̽͑͑̆̅͗͑̉̈́̓̈̄͆͗̈́́̓̌̇͗͋̈́̂͊̂̆̉̾̚͘͝͝͝͝͠Į̶̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̛̘̳̺̰͎̜̲͙̤̫̜̹͈̣͕̭̤͚̹͈͖̥̪͕̥̤͎͚̲̙̥̝̤̝̥̦̫̺̤͔̜̲̜͈̲̳̹̥̼̫͓͖̟̱̪͉͍͕͈͖̖̼̹̼̼̝̞͉͍̼̪͕̦̥̰̩̪̥̯̑͜ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̛̙̖̥̮̜͎̣͇̖̦͉̼̫̻͖̪͇̻̗͖̪̩̜͍̠͙͙̗̩̝̟̝̖̝͉̪̳̭̥̞̩̥̬͈̙̗͔̰̣̟̝͍̬̼̝̰̘͇̰͓͓̗̰̝͍̭̜͎̪̥͔̠̩̪͖̘̠͎̻̦̭̦̜̰̞̣̦̳̗̣̦̹̩̜͎͎̦̘͓̣͛̈́͐̂̽͛͛̇̍͐̄̅̌̈́̐̈́͐̅̏̿͂̐̋̌̓̏͘͘̕͘̚͝͝͝'̷̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̹͚̪̪̲̠͙̭̹̱̼͍̤̖̻͚͎̞̯̠̣͎̳̥͕͚̙͍͎͖̲̹͓̥̤̜̭̱͍̰͚͚͍̻̖̗̩̥̣̗͙̪̭̮̲̹̥̝̤͔͚̭̞̤̣̣̹̣̹̮͇̣̯͈̻̥̼̠̪͍͈̝̱̭̪̘̻̜͈̙̖̺̙̹̦̦̻̺̗̰̟̹̭͚͚̝̦͍̻̭̖̤͓̰̮̬̗̝̹̤̼̘̖̮̗̣̝̫̖͚̞͕̥̫̤̺͖̫̤͚͚̩̦̣̰̖͖̞̖̤͎͚͖͇͕̜͓̼͕̞̱͎̻̰̲͔̫͈̹͍̜̦̮͙̱͇͚̬̞̖͍̗̦̺̰͖̦̲̩̬̲͙̹͉͖͙͇͈̪̜̠̞͕̜̤̽͒͛̒̍̿̂͒͒̈́̏́̂̉̊̆̒̋̍̇͐͋͂̎̾͐̓͆̍̔̇̑̋͗̉̓̊͐̿͗͐͑̂̓̍̑͛͂̓̄͐͑̀͂͂̆́̽̈́̓̾̌̀͑͑̿͊̇̽̄̽̈̃̍̌͋̃̂̈͛̈́͛̓͑͋̅͋͗̑̌̀̔͊͒̈̓͊̀́̍̒̅̍̓͛̓̾͑̓̀̈̇͆̉͊̈́͑̐͊͂́̀͆̌̂̃̽̓͑̀̆̈̄̽͒͆͋͂̓̾͋̂̎̇͂͛̽̅̄̄̑̎̑̅̽̂͌̎̒̂̾̌͛͋̈́͌̋̌̾͋͌̈́̌̆͊͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̸̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛͚͇̳͔͎̖̰̮̟̠̠̟̜̠̥̱̼̯̥̙̝͙̭̟̫͈̫̳̰̗͓̩͎͚̳͓̱͎́̄́͗̐̐͒̍̾̅̈̈́̏̆́̂̈́̄͊̀̉̇͋̇̎̂̎͛́̀̇̆̄̓̊͂̊̉̃̔͑̌̉͊̔̑͆̆̊̄̅̈̅͋͋̀̂̈́̿̽̔͒̀̽̐̐̉͂̋̓̌̒̊̅͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͠ͅ ̷̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̫͚̙̩̲̠̜̬͕̻̺͙̹͓̠̖̘͓̥̭͉͉͇̘̤͈͉͈̹͓͇̭̗̤͙͓̼̘̪̱͍̼̮̙͖͇͉̣̰̩̬̹͖̥͕͔̮̖̲͓̳̭̞̠͍͈͚̼̥͈̦̼̖͔͔͔̞͇̱̮̗̤̘̲̮̺͚̣̰͍̪̫̘̥͔̘̥͇̣̳̲̼͎̫͇̭̝̳̝͔͖̰̹͔͕̬̬̝̭͈͖̟̥͔̻̹̥̣͇̞͕̱͍͖̤͖̮̮͉͚̝̖̲̮̖̻̿͆͛̎͆͊͑̌̍̓̿̉͛͛̍̈́̉̊͆̅́̎̇͗̽̒̊́́͆̆͌͛͗̉̾̈́̒͛͌͌͆͐̋̌̋͊͋͒̉̄͊̿̂͌͋͑̈̈́̀̾̽͋̃̔̇̀͊̅͐̇͐̔̉̃̾̄̎́̾̽́͐͒̀͌̿̔̀̓̀́̈́̂͗͂͂̇̏̄̎̊͛̌̂̍̎̈́̾͂̽̄̿̿̄̀́́̀́̌̽̌̋͐̃͒̾̓͋̎̈́͑̌͗̇͛̐̒́͆̂̉̅̎͋̉̔̅̐̑̉́̎́͛̀̑̈́̌̊͋͛̿̄̏̍͑̽̒̅̐̅̎̏̓͒̇͒̀͛͂́͊̓̑͊͒͊̐̑̄̉̐͐̿̓̎̓̽̽̉̽̽́́͂̍̄̾̀͊̓́̓̉̒̔̋́̄̓̊̇̀͗̎̓͆̉̑͆͗̎̔͌̈́̓̉́̅̉͗̋̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅâ̴̡̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛͓̲͔͔͖̜͔̰̦̟͉͓̺̯̻͙͈̹̗͔̖̱̖͚̦͍̺̰̟͈̺̺̼̣̮̠̙̝̞̻͕̼̱̥̯̘͍͎̫͔͉̖̬̩͖͇̺͙̲͎̻̣̲̱͕̮̰̰̜̱̠̥͇̹͈̦̯̫͙̘̲͙̱̭͓͇̟̠̳͍̖͔̙̜̯̦̜͎̼̙͎̝̬̮̝̝̙͍̯̺̳̭̝̥̱̠̜͇̖̥͕̖̝̯̘̳̖͕͕̟̪͔̞̺͔͔̹̪̙̗̙͓͉̻͉̰̮͈̳̠̘̈́̇̈͑̄̏̀̓̈́̉̄͗̿̉͒͋̾̈̋͑̈́̈̍͋̿͒̄̇̉̆̅̄̓͑̀̐̀̋̉̎̒͂̌́͛͂̒̐̌̆̎͑̐̈́̅̇̎̂́͌̈̿́̑̊͛̍̃̈́̀̅̃̊̄̏̾̎́̾̓͋̊̽̄̽̓̒̈̉̎̐͑̋̀̀̓̍̅͂͂̃̓̀̓̈̎̓͛̈́͑͒̋́̋͗͂̅͑̎́͒͛̌̐̍̌͌͌̇̔͌̈̈̓̌̃̌̉̃̔̎͒̈̾͑̈̒̈̾̆̂̒̆̔̌͌̀͋̌̈̆́̽͐̍̇̉̍̈́̾̿̌̊̐̍̅̿̎̂̍̾̀̿́̈́̐̾̆͂̏̐̽͊̈́͑́͌͑̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̢̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̳͉̬̜̬̙̤̝̙͙̘̭̤̥̙̬̘̫̞͔̬̖͉͖͓̹̹̙̳͕̬̦̪̯̮̭͍̙̭̬͖͍̩̗͍̹͕͔͓̖̙̞̟̥̮͎͙͍̝̞̰̦̫̰̞͓͈̟͈̯̞̼̩͔̟̞̼̪̬̲̞̠̣̖̪̅͌͗͋͋̾̎̑̓͐̾̂͗̎͒͂͒̿͆̇̇̃́͛̈͆̾̾͌̎͒̉̊̾͋̐͒͂̂͊̿̅͑́̒̃̎́́̆̈́̔̎̒̂͐̉̈́͆͑̑̔̑̑̀̈̒̒͑̋̂͐͐̒̿̂̂́̒̐̍͑͌́͛̓̋̔́̎̀͊̀̅͐͐̒̋͊͋̋̃̐̅̋͑̈́͌̌̂̀̂͋̏́̇̅̑̔̐̀́̽̓͒̒̄̀̌̈́̉̄͗̓͐̾̈͐͂̔̍̇͗͂̎̅̆̂́̎̌̔̔̑̆͐͋͒͊̏̏̃̈̑̂̌̇̀̌͛͊̏̎̑͛͌́̒͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̷̛̛͎̲͕͓̍́̓̎͛̀̀͐̉͂̂͊̀̌̑̍̉̃̅͗͐̉̀͆̓̆̒̅̓͋͐̊̏́̆̽͒̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝r̷̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̳̭̱̬̹̻̗̘̠̱̖͈̟͔̦̥̯̖͔̥̪͍̰̙̹̭̣̻͖͎̫̱͔͇̞̝̠͎̬͚̼͕̞͔̞̣͖̗̫̹̳͕̹̭̹͖̙͎̹̯̼̳̳̤͕͉͓͇̟͈̭̦̜̯̲̹͕̞̜͇̬̼̮͖̥̯̤̙̰̳͉͚̞͙͙͙͓͉͎͕̫̭̳̬̩̦̳̘̰͙̖̼̹̫̫̺̼͇̪̬̞̝̩̟͔̻̬͙̱̺̹̰̙̩̯̹͎̱̯͇̝͓̙͎̜̥̘̳̦͓͔̘̯̭̯̩̳̔͑́̀͌̽̌͋͂̇̓̓͋̓̏͗̈́͑̽̃̀͐̄͊̃̀́̎̐̃̽̽͌͆͊̆̈́̇̽̾̀̾͑̀̒́̐̒̒͐̉̊̈̋͂́̒̈́͆̉̓̉̈̈́̍͛̄̏͗̀̀̀͛̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̨̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̳͙̘̰͔͙̻̻͖̖̝̬̲̞̞̬̫̳̣̱̰̼̟͈̺̹̘̞̩͔̦͉͇̤̲̘͈̥̥͍̣̲̙̺̭̫̱͇͙͕͔̠̩̹̥̖̻͚̣͖̭͖͖̩̫̹͕̦̭͍̹͖̖̦̠̭̤̞̥̦͎̬͉͓̲̼͖̲̳͇̺̝̼̪̺̤̭̓̍̈́̅̒͐̏͒͂͋͆̓̈́͂̄͑͗̽̔́̓́̐̈́̌͌̉̈́͐͗͒̈́̄̑͂͋͛͐̾̎̅̏͐́́̊̾̃̿͛̌̅͂̈́̉̉̈̀͗̇̌͑͑̿̋̆̆̈́͌͆̋̈́̅̂̑̀̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̢̺̜̻̥̱̖̠̲̱͎̦̟̯̲̯̪͍͚̻̹͇͐́͂̃̀̎̕͠͠p̵̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̣̩͓̭̲̬̣̞̜̞̺̖͔̦̺̟͓͕̬̤̹͕̘̩̱̲͖̼͖̰̩̮̬̰͓͈͖̩̟͎͈͙͇̹̰̜̬̻͖̩̩̤̯̹̹̪̙̘͚͈̥͈̻̳̬͈̼̣̫̤͍̺͉̩̱̳͔̭̤̫̬̹̰͓̩̙̯̪̦͙̲͚̭͍͍̣̰̥̦̘̫̺̼̻̞̼͎̣̗̠̳̣̠̖͚͉̦̗̹̼̗̯̠̯̝͙͉͔̙̫̝̭̩̮̮̙̭͚̬͍̳̠̺̪̗͖͓̣̪̭͇̹͖̹̭̭̻̱̦̳̻̼͎̰̦̗̗̫̟̮͗̅̑̌̅͊̽̀͌͌̾͛͌̆̀̆̽̓́́̋̉̓̾͂̅͒̐̀͘͘͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅl̶̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̻̝͇̮͔̞͍̘͓̬͍͖̳͍͉̘͎͓̦̻̙̼̣̬̠̟̟̤͙͙͔̫̟͉͇͉̰͖̟̬͉̪̝̤̰͍̪͇̖̹͇̲͚̭̫̪̭̮̳͚͍̹̯̠͕̲͔̠̲̻͈͖̮̗̭͍͇̹̻̯̼̫̠̺͔̬͕̩͉͔̘̠̱͔̟̯͍̪̲̜̙̼͎̹̫̳̫͍̩̻̗̘̟̣͚̭͙̳̜͈̻̤̪͔̪̟͇̰̦̯͍͚̟͚̗͔̲̘̺̪̞̺͉̥͍͙̪̰͚̻̫̞͖̺͔̱̲̣̼̺͖̹̫͚̬͕̬̭̎͋̅͊̇̒̊̄̎̑͑̏̀̄͐̀́̃̑͗̽̊͛͛͊̅͂͆̈̈́̇͌͛̈́̀̂̂̇̏͋̐̂͗̈́̿̆͂̽̍͊̆̔͛͑͊̉̎͒̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅä̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̙̦͍̦̗̫̫̦̝̬̙͕͎̖̰͉̫͙̘̦͖̬͇̙̖̖̣͇̮͉̫̘̟͓̗́̔͌̄̑͊̋̍̏́̍̇͆̈͐̂̂̿̂̌̍͐́̏̏̽̍̏̆̆͛̉͑̈́̆͐̆̀͒͒̎͒̏̓̈́̊̑͆̈̄̋͒̈́͋̂̒̈́̈́̽͑̈́̅̐̈̓͐̋̀͒͗̿̒͒̒̒̑́̾̽̉̾͂́̂̉̊̈́̂̒̿́̊̔͐̿͗͆̋͌͛͐̽̍̾̄̉͂͑̍̔̄̾̓̒͐̍͋̏̒̎̉̓̇͛́͋̆͌̔̌̋̐̔͊͌̇̑̌̏̽̽͆̈́͐̓̍̇̀̑͒̓͛̓̓̈́̐́͒̈̅͐̃͆̽̊̐̍͋́͑͆͑̀͂̂̄͊́̈́͒̏̒̔̋̃̈́̿́̆̀͊̉̈̎͌́̎͋̌͋̇̑͐̑̊̾̋͌̽̇̌͌̀̀̄̀͂̏̿̐͛̽̄̆̈̅͋̉̓̑̀̇̆̀̾͋͌͛̄̀͆̈́́̎̓͐͐̄̃̈́͛͆͒̋̆͑̀͊́͌̽͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ç̸̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̠̖̺͎͙̞̙̼̳̜̼͇̩̬̼͍͙̖̦͔̦̼̩̻̦̖̼̰͙̮̖̣̩̫͓͇͚͕̭̪̬̹͖͈͔̜̣̮͙͎͍̰̣͎̤̰̦̞̣̼̼͎̗̲̦̱̎̑̍̇̇̏̂́̉͊̅̈́̈́͋̓̇̐̓̀̀̅̑́̔͋̉̽̈́̉́̇̍̅̅̈́̈́͛̒̂̐͛͌̀̃͌̄̌͌͛̓̔̽̍̈́̀͐̎̍̅͂͊͑̃͊̈́̈̈́̽̓̓͛͌̽̐̄͊̌̏̓̐̈́̔̄̐͂̽̆̆̓̀̀̂͐̒̈́̀̽̋̂͗̈́̀̂͛̅̽̒̿́͂̑́͂͛͐͌̈́̒̎̈́̇̒̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̢̧̧̛͍̩͙͓̭̮͕̥̣̣̮̮͇͔͖͎̯̩̘͎̯̣͈̣̰̫̳̤̺̠̬̻̩̞̞͉̺̞͉̹̟̱̦͈͇̋̍́̏̆̇̈̃̔̽̈́̐̑̏͜͠,̸̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͕̝̬̙͍̠̠̲̝̗̣̯̼̜̳̹̥̟̫͓͉̦̼̠̰̫̺͈̖̥͖̟̬͉͙̩̟͔̥͖̠̩̤̞͓͓͍͎̰͙̼̤̺̙̟̺͎̣̞̮̤̠̼͉̦̙̳̟̜͎̹̪̲̦̖͖͔͙͍͈̱̜̪̪̙̝̲̭̞͇̳̰͈͇̻̖̭͕͇͔͈͉̹̹͙̘̖̥̖̲̪̦͍̠̩̭̖̞͙̠͔͔̣͈͔̪̪̰̤̘̩͈͎͚͍̞̹͉̤̞͓̮͔̜̘̞͉̩̠̗͕̤̩̲̭̩̺͈͓͓̟̙̼̯̼̖̲̺̳͇͇̖̹̠͙͖̤͔̬͈̤̫̺̞̭̮͓̹͇̣̜̰̺̫̥̳̹͉̲͎̠̳̖͑͗̿̑͑͛͐̎͗͗̑̅̃̽͗̂̎̒̏̾̔̀̐̿̆̒̓̔̆̇̎͐́̌͆͑͌̾͛̅̽͊̆̀́͂̋͂͑̈̉͐͛́̂̔̂͆̍̉̏̐́̀̓͆̆̄͗͗̎̊͊̀̉͛͐̀́̓̿̂̅͐̔̎̎͒̄̏̓̿̔̓̓͗̃̂̃̄̓̅͑͌̽̈̇̏̀́̊̀̿͛͂͆́̿͋̇̃͗̿̉̈́̆̏̽̔̐̄̆̒̐̋̀̀͆̿̃͊̑̒̊̓͋̆͗̓̆̈́̒̔̋̂̽͗̈̿̉͂͛̅͂̊͒̓̄̂͒͛̈́̊̆̈́̑̔̇̒̔̾̅̋̽̂̔̐̈́̋͌̓̃̒̇̿̐̑̊͐̿̍̀͊̂͗̈́͛͆̈͋̍̈́͗̓̓̉̈̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̲̰̞̦͎̤̟͎̙͙̤̮͈͓̖͇̭̱̹͖̟͈̤̘̤̥̫͕̻̖̳̝̲͙͈̟̫̼̰̤̞̳̠̠̩̣̜̤̟͖͉̯͉̜̹̞̬̬̥̩̭̼͕̗̲͚̘̟̼̮̘͇͎̜͉̥̣̝̠̠̞̟͎͇̞̝̰̭̪̲̦̤̭͈͖̙̠̗͉̝̼̟͕̥̰̳̗͓͖̪͖̖̮͇̮͖͖͚͎̠͍̼̼͓͓̱̤͕̺͓͔̜͚̰̪̭̫̦̙̻̬̘͕̟̳̰̗̱̬̥͖̼̬̳̮̞̩̳͔̫̥͔̙͕̖̠̪̥͔̲̹͍̳̩̘̩͙̦͍̯̯̜͚͈͙̝͓̰̞̣̯͍̣̲̠͈͖̫̼͖̦̘̱͓͇̬͍̪̞͍̯͉̣͎̲̗̭͚͔̘̘̝̞̗͇̩͇̭̼̜̝͖̜͚͓͕̃́̂̄̊̔̿̇͆͑̅̍̽̃̋̔̏͂́̌͆̈́̔̒̉̒̌̊̀̾̇͌͆̾͛̒͑̎̆̓͛́̆͌͂̏̿̈́̆̆̊̈́̈́̍̀̉̅̌͆͂̒̍̋͗̅̓̈́̀̋̃̓̆͂̈́̈̉͛̈́̋̀̓̿̈́̽̐̅̋̑̿̀͛̓̍̋̔̇̉̿̀̆͛̄̽̈́͒͂̊̄͋̊̈͐̅̅̓͛̈́̑̍̏̎̍̓̍̄̍͋̓̑͆̿̏̎́̀́̏͆̀̈̈̇͊͛͌̇̋̉̓̈́̇̉͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̛̦̰̳͉̮͓̼͍̘̘̺͉̱̣͚̥̹͉̩̝͔̣̯̹̪͎̘͍͉͙͇̭̜͔͍͉͕̦̪̤̦̫̥̼̻̼̘͚̤͕̪͚͔̹̺̝̘̪͉̩̟͓̗͎̳̭̞̜̭̖̬͇̜͕̤̬͇̲̯͉͇̣̣̫̼̹̙̤̥̭̗͉̳͕̲͎̝̠̤̘̣̳͍̫̺̻̺̩̞̦̣̙̖͎̖͍̟͈͖̰̣̜̫͇͔̝̙͈͉͈͈̮̘̣̯̦̱̼̙͎̝͈̺̻̟̳̬̼̥̹̫͈̙̟̭̟͙̭̳͓̜̰̞͉͕̭͍̬̜͇̜̠̺̣̳͙̩̠̖̤̫͎͇͚̮͈̗̰̥̲̬̩͍̞̠͇̜͔̪̟͕̖̣͓̗͎̬̰̬̺̹̙̺̭̦͕̙̲͓͚̠̜͓̻̮͓̗̫͓̹̖̞̹͎̘͐̏͋̃̈́̂̐̎̆́̆̈̽̇̅́̈́̈́̊̊́̽̎̎͆̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̨̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̛̛̛͚̺̦̹̜̺͕̫̙̥̞̖̳̟̻̭̣͇̝̗̝̬̤̱̦̜̺̪͖͉̦͖͕̹̼̟̘̩̣͎̘͔̜̺̹̖͈̩̞̪̖̜̬͎̳̭͚̜̞͇̜̪͙̙͉͇̮̗̲̗̳̣̹͈͇̺̝̰̮̝̰͎̪͚͔̬͍͎̲̞̱̹̼̮̝̝͕̩͚̤̣̪͎͕̬̟̞̟̲̻͍͎̥͖̣̪̣̳̺̬̭̝̱͉̩̣̲̺̩̝̠̓͊̌̿͒͛̾̓͆̆̆̀̎̉̃̊̌͛͐̇̃͛̈͆͐̈͊̄́͛̉̊̄͗̅̈́̀̀̎̐̒̓̔͊̑̓̏̔̉̒̌̈́̄͂̔̂͌́͒̈̌̐̍̈́͐̋͛͂̏̾̀̀͂̇̅͌̌́̉͆̈̑̌̊͋̌͊͗̔͂͌̒̀͆͆̈́̃̋͒̍͂̽̒̋̐̇̌̀̓̀̓̀̍̀͛̒̆̀̿͛͛̈͂̈́̓̓͌̃̓̽́̋̃̊̍̀̃͗̍̋͒̀͂̽̆̊̈́̊̅̓̈́́͛̋͋̔͆̍̄̈́͗͒͗͌̏̂͛̇͛̊̃͗̒̏͆̎͌̔̂̔̓̓̏̽̽̾̿͊̇̽̈́͂̈͆̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̵̛̛̛̛̛̥͉̮̩̽̋́͌͐͌̌̔̅̔͒̈́̈́̿̔̄͂̐́̀͌̿̅̇͌͆̊͋̊̌̇̓́̒̀͒͒̈́̊͆͆͒̐̐̓͒͋͂̈́̉́̂͐͗̈́̈́͊̆̀̈́̒́̏͐͐̂̂̂̄̂̔̉̓̂̈́̌̎̈̉̎̌͗̄̈̐̍̎͑̓̈́̓͆͆̅̐̌͊̔͋̓̉̆̃̑̆̌̓̇̄͊̂̂̏̄͊̉̇̿̎̔̈́̓̎̂̑̉̅͗̄̂͑̑̅͐̇̍̈́̈́̿̏̆͋̿̀̌͗̅̅̓͌̒̀̆̃̅̍͐̏̊̊͊̊̐̆̌͗̿̇̀̑͆̈͆̾̈͊͐̍̓̀̀͌́͆̎̾̑̅̓̎̔̑̅̀̿̎̌͆̄̆̓͂͋͊̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̵̛̛̭̉̇̈̀͐͊̑̂̆̍̓́͛̔̀̾̇͛͂̋̂̈́̐͝͠š̸̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̛̟̭͍͉͕̞͖͔̝̭̥̟͔͕͚̣̯͓̩͉̼̦̞̗̺̖̙̬̰̮̰̲̼̹̲͇̲̻̯̜͚͇̼̹͓̮̬̟̘͖̦͔̤̲̣̼͓̪̫̦̯̲̦̜̪̜̤͈̰͙̣͍̖̜̾̈́̿̓̿̽͆̑̈́͆̄̊́̅̃̔̀͌̋̓̾͋͊̾̈̽̎̒̀̂̊͊̈́̉͌̔̇̉̋̄̐̈́͗͋̀̇̎͊̓̀͛̑͒̊̋͋̀̎̒̐̈́́̏͋̓̀͊͂̃͂͋͐̿̈́͗̋̂́͆͌͑̄̇̏̍͒̐́̋̿͌̓͆̀̌̑̓̑̇̏͐̿͋́̍͋̾͌̽̐̑͐̎̇̄̂̑̀̿̈́͑̃̏̀̐́͌͛͂̊͑͑̐̀̈͐̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅa̷̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̡͖̱̦͈̮̰͔̥͔̲̪̬̱̞̮͇̼̻͖̠̦͖̹̝̭̘̟͚̪͚̖̺̺̳͖͔̱̹̹̝͕̦̦͓̪͖̪̮̙̤͖̺̭̜̲͈̟͓̲͙͒̿̊̓̍̾͊͐̅̌̒̔́́̓́͌́̿͑́̀̃̚̕͜͜ͅͅy̴̧̡̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̳̜̝̰͙͓̞̱̗̭̣̭̹̯̟̬̣͉̻̲̩̤̦̖̠̭͕̫̖̻͍̜̣̥̪͓͉͉̣̖̝͇͍̥̯̱̳̻͍̯̺̳̤̟̜͎͚̤̟̖̘̖̻̺̘͉̗͉͇̲̳͚̪͙̰̘͎̳̹̫̳͉͙͈̱͚̦̳͍̱̖̪̫̜̥̼̬̰̝̺̣̣̥̥̗̮̯͇̟̱͕͓͚̻̖͕̣͇̜͍̼͉̙̠̬͈̪̭̠̱̮͖͔͚͕̻͚̣̙͖͎̳̗̔̆̌́̈́̉̀̌̎̔̉̂̂́́̀͌̀̇͋̔̂̅̈́̀̄̿̀͛̊͗̇̔̓̎̀̓̃̽͛͛̋͛̾̓͋͋͂̾̏̒͆͑̌͂͂̀̃͌̆̊̇̾͗́̑̔̓̅͌͑̀̃͋͂̀̈́̀̈́͛̏̏̎͆́̒̿̂̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅş̸̡̧̨̛̗̲̟̘̹̳̦̠̖̥͙̖̼̣̺͔͔̹̰͎̞̖̲͔̭̳̮̜̳̰̙̼̬̜̗͉͉̮͚̺͔̠̗̱̳̟̫̜̤͖̺̰͖̲̩͈͖̪̯̙͇̥̻̻͕̺͓͔̲̞̟̭̜͇͇͈͓̦̘̞̗̞̪̮̳̰̱̲͓͙̲͎͈̣̯͚̬͈̗͔̪̳̪̼̜͉͎͓̩͖̪͖̩̤̘̦̙̤͖̙̟͍̳̺̮̩̜̙̈́̀̍̇̄͋͊̊̈̌̓̋̉̾͆̓͂̏̄͛̔̉͋͛͒͜͝͝ͅͅͅ.̵̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̜̻͇̻̰̗̮̗̪͉͇̗̘͈̣͔͎̣͉͉̫͕̺̳̼͎̮̹͍͙̖͕̦̠̰̳͕̱̩͉̖̖̪̺͇̺̳͚̦͖̩̹̜͎̱͎̱͉̱̞͈̲̻̣͓̙̫͕̻̯̼̺͕̗̼̭͔̹͇͎̦̤̠͍̬̯̩̯̳̥̱̯̲̼̘̙̭̘̪̞̯͎̘̭̰̠̹͚̬͍̖̬̱͚͉͇̰̟̲̭͓̝͖͍̳̯̼̫͓͓̱̳̼̳̹̮̥̪̰̬̮̝̼̫̤̹̖͙͇̱̥̪̬̟̮̺̋͑́͋̾̌̏̔̋̈́̽͛̏͗́̄͒̀̈͑̀̀̓̓͛̾̎́̾̈͆̿͆͒̐̂̏̓͐̾͛̋̑̃͋̊̈́͋̔̍̈́̍͗̔͋̓͋͑͆̋̽̏́̊̈̋̇̅̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̪̪͇̤̦̪̤͎͓̻̞̲̪̭͙̼͍̟̜̙̝͓͎͈̘̠̘̜̪̥̫̣͎̲̻͙̦̣͕͙̠̺̞̲͓̼̜̗̳͎͉̬̦͔͔̙͔̲͔͉͒̒͆̊̈́̆̄̄̓̎͋͑̓̄̃̾͗̽͐́̿͛̅̓̅̿͊̎̀̊̒͛̆̉͌̋̅̉͊̈́͒̊̅̈̓̿̈́̀̒͑͒͌̄̊̈́͆̿͋̂̈̈́̾̈́̏͌́̊̌̂͊̈́́̓̍̊̏̈́̉̈̈́̉̊̀͒͑̑̄̉̏̍͐̍̋͐̽̈̋͂́̈́̾̓̄̄̑́̿͗̾̐̀͋̋̐̆͒͑̾̈́͛͊̂͒͛̈́̃̈́̆́͛̾̓̊̉̐̿͌̈́̀̈̈́͒͛͐͂̀̃̔̄͛̏̓́͌̈̽̈́̎͒̾̿̈́̄̓́̆̄͛̈̅͊́̈͗̎͊͒͒̊̎̈̌̈́̓̓͗̈́̾͒̒̏̓͑̈́̽̈́̇͐̈̓͐͛̀̈̈̇̈́̂̈́͐̌̄̂͛̈́̒͊̒̄̈́̿̆͑̑̓̂̐͋̊̌̆̿̋̓̔̄̊̾̈͐̊̓̊́̋͑̔͗̊̑̍̓̈́̂̄͛̄͗̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̴̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̛̛͍̮͍̗̟͓̬͕͕̳͚̰͔̝̯̟̹̙̹̙̪̺̬͈̙̣̭͍̬̺̻̣̱̬̼̝͓̲̳͖̯͈̰̙̜̻͕̥̱̬͚̩̬̼͓̦̺̪͇̼̰̜̼̥̜̼̯̺̲͍͈͔͇͔̫͖̪̘̘̮͇͓̰̲͑̋̄̄̇̉̂̑̓͌̅̏̂́̃͊͆̅̀̓̓̀͗́̆̆̃͗̋̈́͋̌͒̈́̾̍̉̊͌̍̋̔͊͌̊͐̈́̓͑́̓͂͆̊̃͌̏̀̿̌̓̊́̋͒̄̍̾̈͂̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅÃ̷̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̹̬̩͔̠̲͚͓̼̜͎̲̺̠͚̩̜̰̺̪̽̆̽͗͌̑̅́͊́̍͗͊͆́̔̓͐͐̽̆̓̀͋̓̃̃̈́̊̓̊̋̂͗͆̎̇̐̂̓͌̌͐͆̂̈́̐̊̅͊̔̄̈́̓͊̿̔͑̌̈́̽̎͐̓̒̍̈̈́̂́͌̎͊́͗̈́̋̍̆̃́́̌̃̅̀̌̉̿̊̐͐̐̉̈́̍̌͂̒̓̀̉͗̐͗̍̓͒͗̎̓̿̀̓̾͊̆͂͛̉̀͋̂̊̐̊͌̿̔̄̂̃̀̽̀̌͊̎́̀̔͆̆͛͆̓̏̾̎́̽̿̾̄̉͒̒̑̽̈͑̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅc̷̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲͍̘͎̦̭̙̬͍̠͍͉̘̹͔̠̰͍̗̬̣͇̮̼̮̰̳͔̹̬͓̞̥̭̟̘̫͚͈̗̪̙̺̫̤̬͉̭̗̫̲͎̙̺̘̥̳͉̫̥̟͙͔͇͈̖̥̤̬̦͓̥̆͋̔͂̓͋̄̍̿̉̋̑́̈́̏̽̈́͊͊̑͋͋͒̐̃͒̈́̾͌̏̀̉̓̇͗̊̄̉͑̋̏̍̌͋̈́̐̀̅̔̅͛̔̎͆́̈́́̌̂͂̄̔̒͛͛̾̈́͆̏͗̈́̋̄̌͗̈́̈͐̄̋̔̑̇̐́̓͗̾̿̆̇̈́͛́͑̐̌̒̿̈́̂̐̈́͒͌̾̂̉̃͆̂̋̂̀̾̈́̍̀̏̎̓̃͋̎̎͐̄͗͊͑̐͛̽͒̓̓͆̅̽̈́̅̂̊̄̆̂̒̏̈́̏̀̈́͂̈́̿́̉̓̌̾̎̋̽͆̄̐̌͒̈́̎̑͗͂̿̌͛̈́̈́̎̂́̐̎̈́̈͛̀͌͗̏̒́̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅţ̷̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̢͚͕͈͇̯̣̭̹̠̮̞̺̼̠̳͓̹̗̠̼̦̻͔̠͖̘̺̙͕͉̼͎͇̤̲͎̲̮̭̲͉̜̱̗͇̝̩̮̪̰̺̮̲̠̳̳͙͓̣̼̺̝͍͎͎̬͍̠̞̯̱̝̭͕̞̭̭̪̻̫͉͖̦̩̭̤͖̙͔̲̪̤̻͓̖̳̦̼͇̳̰͎̱̼̰̰̥̹͇̱͈̬͈̬͕̤͈̭̲̟̜̂̓̒͗̿̾̓̌̒̋̓̏̒͗̀̀̅͂͗̉̃̾̒́̓͛̈̌̾́͐͑̾̅̈́͂̽̎̾̐̾͐̒̾̋̄͋̓͊̈́̾͒̂̀͑͐̀̇̈́̓̿̇̍̀̈́̋͋́̀̈́̿͆̓̉̆̅̈́͐̓̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅư̸̧̡̛̛̖̻̩̬̝͎̙̞̲̹̟͈̥̳̻̘̬̝̳͇̬̘̳̩̹̮̮̗͖̥̲̪̜͙̥̗̝͔̖̹̫̦̞͉̘̻̦̂͊͛̆̓̐̀͗́̎͌͑́̐̈̋̋̓͊̈́̏̈́̈́͂̌͗́̅̒͑͒̀̉̀́̇͐̾̋̍̓̏̍̋̈́͂͋̇̿̊̋̆̉̽͛̀̍̓̾̔͐̈́̅͂͐̒̀̇̈́͊̉̽͛̏̑̐̿́͗̃̿͒͌̈́͗͗͗̉̍̔̈́̉̈́͗̈̌̍̅̈́̐̔̿̑̌̀̍́̈́͋̌̍̋̉͊̇͆̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝á̶̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̰͖̘̙͓͉̜̱̳̝̻̲̹͕͓͚̬̼̜̳͙̯͉̙̭̮͎̺̹̙̬̣̭̲̰̜̪̙̥͈̳͚͚̘̮̙̠̠̣͉̝͖̦̗͉̲̤̪̖̼̖̟͍̜̥̞͚̳͈̰̘̘͙̥̫̜̳͚̙̩͍͇̩͚̙̜̺̬̞̠̰̜͍͚͈̠͉̪̪̭̗͙͇̺̪̱͉̻̭̻͉̞̝͉̮̹̙͕̗̭͖͔̪̳͖̯͕̰̤̩̯̞͕̯͖̤̰̼͔̳̺̣̝̮̤͓̳̱͇̞̅̈́̎̓͑̆̆́͋̐̾́̃͂̐͊̃́͂͑́͒̔̎͐̅̓̒̾̐͋͊̒͐̃̉̽̃̎̏̈́͛͐̐́̊̅̅̈́͐̀͗̊̽̌̒̽͋̊͛͊͆͌͗̈́͑̽͑̽͐̑̑̂̿̏̆̓͗̑̽̐̏͌̊̔̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅl̷̨̧̢̢̛̠̘̙̘̱̗̪̩̤͎̝̲̗̩̰̦͍̰͕̱̞̗̘̫̤̪̦̦͙̗̖̘̼̈́̅́̉̔̿̓̋͋̿̑͛̎̀͂̃̾͒̔̏͑͆̋̈̒̓̄̍͌̈́̽̀́̅̂͊̓̌̐̏̒̽͐̍̀̇͂͆̍͆̅̊͒̊̅̀̋̌͛̈̌́̊̈͒̎̂͆̒̎̿͋͐̀̆̾̾̿̈͛̃͂̃̃̂̈́̀͛̌͐̈͂̍̓̈́̊̋̒̌͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅl̷̢̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̨̢̛̛͇̼̻̤̖͈̱̰̩̝͉̘͈̞̬̲̙͍̙͎͉̻͚̗̱̼̯̘͚̦̱͍̠̹͇̬̲̻̦͍̞͓͇̦̰̪̝͍͖̟̩͖̬̠͙̻̘̱̘͕͈̻̟̠͎͇̪͖̘̗̺͇̦̟̠̪̪̘̭̖̰̑͋̾̉̆̎̿̉̀̍̈́̉͋͗͛̊̈́̐̑̓̍̈́̽̽͑͌̄̏́̌̇͒̾̾͌͆̆̍̉̄̿͛̀̌̀̾͒͗̔̈́̓̀͆̀̀̓͛͂̈́͂͗̋̑͗̌̍̓̽͊́͑̊̔̆̾̃̉̏̂͛͂̆͒̀̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅy̴̨̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̟̻̙̬̻̟̺̖̖͈̬̳̟̣̰̯̼̞̝̦͎̭̲͈̹̳̝̙͖͙̬̬̻̼̬̰̩̺͕͖͍̠͎̱͎̮̻̟̦̺̘͚͖̼̘͖̻̫͚̭̼͎̭̮̼̟̳͔͎̹̙̭̰̻̗̬͚̫̭̰̣̭̻̰̤̹̜̖̦̤̜̗̳̭̯̞͎͕̥̻̯̖̰̮̗͍͓̘̗͎͚̟͇͚͈̹̖͍̭͈̻̦͉̳̜̯͓̞̙͕̞̱̜͎̗̞͓̩̼̱̩̻͖̺͓͖̩̞̬̙͍̹͇͈̰̜͍̜̭̩̜̟̦̜̼͖̥̦͇̣̼͔̭̜̹̼͉̗̝̯̻͔̻͙̮̹̥̰̹͇̮̘̹͂̍̉̍̑́͊̆̈́̒̓̽̈͐̀́̅̈́̀͛͗͛͊̃͗̋̈́̽̏͐̍̇̅͑͗̃̔̽̿͑͗̿̽͌͒͂̍̌̈̈̆̈́̔͒̎͐̃̈̂͌͂̓̀̌̅̀͊̀̎͗͑̂̌̈́͗̏̐̽̇̐̏̉̀̈̂͑̇́̃̂̍̅̉̉͛͊̆͌̏͆͆̆̎̐̐͆͊̂̂̉̋̇̀̈̂̾̌̓̿͛̆̂̉̋̇̀͑̈̌̓̄̇̿̑̓̓̍̈́̅̀͊̈͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̧̡̡̛̛̝͚̲̩̭̯̟̭͎͔̮̯̈̏̀́̆̾̄̎̇̂̄̎͗̀̌̐̀̈́̊̐̇͌͐́̋͂͆̽̽̃̒͊̽̆̔̊̈́̇̔̓̄̆̈́̏̐̈̋̀̈́̍̉̍̔̈́̑̃̽̌̀̌͑̆̈̊̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝ ̵̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̨̡̛̻̗͈͙͎͈̩͈̖͚͚̫̜̥̼͔̹͚̟̫̤̪̘͖͓̘̩̻̟̮̤̲̱̟͚̖̲̩̬̗̟̫̪͕̮̦̦̺̲̟̦̼̱̪̰̺͖̙͕̯̳̼͓̫̠͔̙̻̱̯͈̻͈̘̖̘͈͉̲̣̣̺̗͙̮̲͙͖̣͇͍̺̟̮̼̬̙̙̫̭̘͇̯͍̖͉̫̝̠̳͚̯̭̬͉̞͖͕̝̥̜͍̖̰̙͎͉̣̭̰͖̖̮͚̜̗͉̹̞͔̭͕̟̲͕̙̘̯̳̫̦̩̜̟̦̠̳͉̰̦̱͙͎̲̭͍͇̬̘̝͔̹̦̣̭͚͈͓̹͚̰͇̝̻̲̜̳͖͕̯̼̻͖̲͉͉̈́͛̏̒͒̋̓̎̎̉̎̄͆͌̿̏͗̿̉͂̀͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͓͙̫͍̟̜̟͙̬͍̠̤̻̻͚̳̹̖̗̤̟͚͖͕̱̱̠̭̋̍̈́͋̔̒̽͂̔́̔̐̂̌̾͒͊͋̒̊̽͑̽̆͂̀͑̄̽̈́͛͑̂̈̇̑̏̓̄͗̾͐̓͐̾̊̈́̀̔̑̈́̋̓͑̎̄̀͐̌͑̈͐̉͊̾̋̌̍̿̎̈́̇̿̏͒̌̀̏̔́́͊͒̓̔͌̅̏͗̊͂̈́̾͛̒́̈́͐́͑͛̒̇͛̆̎́͋̐͂̐͒̊́̋̆͌̄̑̿̿̍̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅớ̴̡̛̪̥̻̆͐̀̒̿͌̇̆̈́́̀̑͊̀́̈́̓̓̅̈̂̽͒̊̓̍̀̈́̔͑̽͗̿̈̉͌̀̀͐̒̽̒̾͐̆̀͊͊̿̊̌͋͂͌̐̋̈́̀͐͆̊̈́̑̎̅̈̂̄̈́͋̓̋̔̊̋̋̈́̐̿̊͊̓̓̌̾̋͛͆̑̓͛̋̈́̆͑͐͊͂͂͋̈̈́̒̆̒̈̈̄͊̾̍̑͛̃̉̾̓̃̅͊͊̅̀̆̋̓̀̄̃̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠.̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̱̩͈͇̫̬̳̠̤̯̮̱̪̗͉̫̙̟̦̥̣͆̍͐̏͗̈̓̂̏͊̑͆̈́̌̎̈́̓̋̈́̑̀̅̈́̽͆̽́̔̎̏̌̃̏̈́̑̾̌̈́̋̑̇͋̏͂͂̌̽̑͊̃̂̒̔̈̄̈̈́͗̾̃̈́̏͗͑̄̔̾̍̃̀͐̓͗̈́͆̑̌͗͋̏͗̌̆̔̓̔̐̉͊͌̐̉͂͑̓͆̈́̎̔͒̄̿͛͊͋̊͋̐̾͊͂͒̃͒̈́̒̂̅̀̒͑́͌̃͋̂̈́͌͗̾̀̎͊̅̂̓̋̂̂̌̀͛̀̈́̎̋̈́͊̃͒̃̆̔͆̍̽͋̈́̈́̊̾̀̃̽́͌͒̉̀͐̆̈́́͆̃͋̐͆́̎͊͂̓̏̃̾͗͒̓̎̃̀̾̒̓̈́͊̌̿̔̑̈́̿̌͒͋̉͐̑̄͗́̾͆̃͂̏̄͂̾̃̆͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̧̛̻̼̮͎̱̤̘̞̺͚̹͈̤͍̱͉̱͎̝͓̟̦̪̣̖̘̱̮͖͕̫̳̙̙͖̫̘̣̜̻̙̳̪̩̼͓̹̪̻̗͇͕͈̩̭͓͕̞͉̭̯͔͂̿̇͊̂͊̈́́́̄̇̀̄̿̄͊̌̇̊͑̅͋̂͂̀̆̄̄́̿̈́̂̅̇̓̄̈͗͂͑̇̀̌̋̋̑̒̿̀̉̏̅̃͒͌̄̉̀͗͛̎͒̾̽͋̉̏͂̊͂͂̾́̌̽̃̒̇̿͗͋̿̾̉̆̈́̓͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝Į̵̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̟͙͍̥̤̳͍̫̼͓̫̫̻̞̬̰̘͎̘̝̘̣̩̥̭̻͙̥͔̼̭͉͈̫̻̟̜̬͈̺̥̼̦̼̫̯̫̠͓̙̯̦͎͖̗͎̘͇͚̱̖͚̟̤̹̬͔̟͈͓̱̬͍͖̱̤͚̲̪͈̠͇̣̹͓͎̞̫̪̞̩͖͙͔̬̣̞͇͇̱̯̼̻͉͙̪͈̖̺͉̘̪̖͈͕͎̫̜͍̞̰̯̦̗̖̬̪͙͈̯̗̥͖͕͎͎̱̺̼͔͕͇͓̞̯̖̥̣̦̤̗͚͉̹̼̪̲̩̼̺̼̲̲̺̩̠̼͇̠̠͔̤͙̳̱̟̻̰͉͍͓̖̭̞̲̮͚̪͓̦̊̐͋̀̽̂̈́̍̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̢̛̥͓͎̹̖̟̦̰̙̹͇͔͇͚͓̰̼̲͕̖͖̦̞̥̙̖̖̦͔̜͍̻̪̻̞̭̤̱͈͉̣̟̮̰̙̺̳̰̻̙͚͙̯͈̖̳̮͇̻͕̘̪̮̞̬̳̟̝̻̭̫̖̙̞̮̞̱̮̰̙̳̝̙̯̞̳̻̗̘̞͍̮̱͎̞̳͎̜̩̩͈̩̤̯̘͓̠͎̝̯͈͔̭͇̺̤̟̘̝̜̟̺͚͇̺̻͇̤̲͖̙̘̼͚͓̖̗̻̩̺̼̜̮̻͇̳̩̜̦̰͕̗̻̘̗̤̝̘̼̘͇͖͙͕͕̰̰̙̠̖̗͈͎͍̱͓͔̟̻͕̙͇͔̞͔̞̫̲̭̭̼͇̖͓̟͖͎̳͖̖̲͚͓͖͚͉͖̫̖̼͓͍̖̻͕̣̯̩͎̹̻̲̩̙̙̯̰͔̺͕̥͖͔̜̥̯̺͓̻͈̟̙̲̞͎̺̪̜̳̺̻̮̲͉̋̓̑͊̀̽͑͋̂̈́̈́̈̄́̊͛̋͑̀̋͌̈́̑̐̑̒̅̆̀̀͆͋̓͑̓̊̊̌̊͑͛̔͑̓̅̆̿̔̅́̓́͌̌̅̏̒̀̈̑̓̿͑̓̔̎̓̉̃͒̊̽͗͋͂̀̐͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̴̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̙͇͓̰̬̮͖͎̮̘̯͕̼͎̯̪̞̦̼̬͈̩͉͍̜̜͖̻̳̲̞̮̯͓͕̮͉̟͕̟̻̪̠͓̳̟̘̗͖̗̗̘̙͉̖͙͓͙̮̦͖̟̜̪̲̥͉͕̦͔͙̙̲̟̲̟̲͓̳̲̞̗̮̖̝͔͈͎̟̞͈͚͎̟̮̭͚̭̺̭̬̜͖͍̹̻̫͍͔̰̮͇͈̋̿̿̋̀̑̓͗̔̓̓̉̔̆̋͒̏͌͑̒̀̾̏̈́̈́̔̊͒̉̒̽͂͆̃̌̓͊͛̉̆͋̊̑̒̿̄̍̉̏͛̈́͂̂̈͑̀̈͑̈́̏̀͑͋͊̎͛̍̆̓͛̈́̑̀̀̋̎̍̔̀̈́̾͊̎̇͊̑̉̓̍̍̀̏̔̈͊͑̅̽̅̓͐̒͆̈́̋̆́͊͌̀̾͆̀̏͑̔͂͒̑̈́͌͆͆̂̃̇̆̓̊́̓͋̽̃͐̐̏͌͐̄̋͑̌̍̃̅̒̆̊͒̏͂͒̏̅̊̎̏͛̌̐͂̄̓͗̔̏̃̅̎̊̔͛͊̈́̿͐̎̅̈́̉͋̾͒̂̃͌̾́̈̇̍̽̍̈́͊̈́͌͌̌̓̆̄̓́̋͗̉͋̏̑̅̃̽̀̈́́̒̈̂̋̓̋̃̈́̈́̃͐̏̍̓̈́̾́̀́̆̾́̐̀̇̌̏̽́̅̿̀͑͂̂̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅs̸̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̟̘̣̻͙̱̳̱̖̟̹͍̣͍̞̬̠̦͔̪̠̪͚̟̙̝͖͉̲̭̙̲͎̹̭͕̗̮̫̙͉̺͓͓͇͚̣͈̘̜̜͙͖͔͚̼̠͓̹͓͓̹̳̘͕͎̹̬͎̫͇̻͓͈̻̲̗͉̦̭̲̰̝̰̞̭̘̦̲̜͍̝̘̘͚̺̠̼̺̩͚̫̬̺͇̱͖̭̘͔͚͍̱̹̤̰͈̬̫̦̬͎̫͈̳̜̲̺̯̱̻̙̼̪͇̦̝͍̝̹̥̺̭̗͔̭͙̝̰̫̳͈̘̰͚̮̞̬̟̗͓͍̹͇̪͕̳͇͉̻̻͕̝̤̯͈̠̭̯̬̳̠͎͓͉͓̠͉̘͍͙̮̦̳̬͈̠̲̗̻̝̱̟̼͍̮̙͖͙̖̪̼͓̰̼̘̰̥̼̝̼̺͈̼͔͓̊̋̇̃͋̍̒̏́̅̂̽̍͑̾̑͊͐̉̓͒̃͐̈́͛̈́͊̑̑̏͂́͋̅̏̊͊̐̎̄̋̄̄̿̿̂̂́̓̑̿͐̆̇̓̿̈́͐͊͌́̇̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͕̯͈͙̠͎̘̺̼̺͔̪̯͍̩͕̦̣̗̭͍͚̫̺͉̖̥͖̱̼̠̩̼̫̙͈̦̠̱̲̹͈̲̖̪͚̭͚̰̦͎̣̼͕̩̖̜̠͕̞̭̫̞͇̠̖͔̹͔͇̠̱̖͓͍̲̤̺̟͔̞͕̱̰̻̻͈̹̭̮̹̼̩̩̳̹̻̗̥͚̼͉͔̲̳̺̥̼̗̩̖͚͙̳̤̘̥͎̗͙͍̫̹̥̱͉̻̮̩̖͍̬̮͔̪͕̺̥͖̪̖̠̮̪͚͉̭̜̰̝̟̦̝͔͉̤̲͔͉̬̖͚͎͕̬̣͇̳̍͑̈̒̈́̿̆͂̈͐̎̈̿̉́̈́͗̋̈́̆̓̂̎̋̿̍̈̀͌͒̅̓̂̓̈̌̏̓̉̓̿͌͋͗̿̍̒͑̎̂͛͒̽̈́͌́̀̂̇̽̌̓͋̀̀͋̀̈̀́̈̊͂̈́̐̅̈́̽̀͗̽̇̅͛͒͂̓̓͑̊̈́͂̆͐̉̑̆̃̊̊̂̃̓̽́̓̐̔̀̒́͆͂̍̍̾͗̀́̂̿́̀̈́͋̔͌̓̌́̅̆̓̅̀̒͋̐̇̉̐̓̍̈͊̓͌͛̔̿̿͐͊̈͂̐͂̾͋̀̾͛͗̂̾͆͆̿̋̀̃͒̾͒̑̀͛̀̄̂̓̐́̿̉̎̇͋̈́̔́́̅̈̊̓͆̔̈̉͗̄̿̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅr̵̢̧̡̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̛̛͉̠͖͓̫̙̜̝̰̫̝̙̦̬̬̳̪̫̗̗̪̝̦̫͙͓̰͚̝̱̝̗͍̜̞͕̤̯̥̫̼̭͉͙̟̤͎̪̱̩̫̰̦͖͍̭̥̦̦̺̻̦̤̱̘͖̪̯͇͚̮͈͍͈͍͍̯̤̘̭͙͎̯̻͚̘̲̰̫̖͎̤͕̠̫͔͉͎͍̬̗̟̰̲̯̝͚̥̤̹̼̯̟̖̟͙͈̠̙͉̫̘̰͈̗̖̳̞̠̤̙̮͖̥͙͕̦͎̫͉͚̤͓̬͚̜̜̮͉͔͖̱̫͙̰͚̟͍̪̥̭̪̥̠̺͓͈̰̟̬̹̪̺̥͙̜̞̦̫̭̝̯͉̦̦̲͇͇͓̲̞̠̹̲͇̦͙̺̹͓͍̞̥̭͈̰̬̗̜͇̲̯͈̤̠̥̩͇̪̙̱̱̣̜̙̞̩̣̬̈́̓̎͗̈̒̍͊̀̓͛̍͛͆͒̒̑̽̆̉͂͋̀͛͑̓́̅̈́̂̎͆̇́̾̾̌̇̈̅͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅė̷̡̨̢̛͉̰̞̥͉̯̭͚͓̘̥̍̽̇̀̋̓͗͊́̇̆̉́̎͊̀̌̿̔̒̔̎̄̐̄͗̍̀͌̄̌͊̓̅͒͊̍̂͆̉̊̃̕͘͜͠͠ͅa̴̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̝͓̫̞̦̞͈̬͙̳̞͍͔̯̮͇̼̣̯̮͍͎̥̖̟̙͓̭̮̭̳̠͈͇̱̲̗͖͙̣̜̠̲̠͕͈̺͉͈͕͔̼̜̲̤̭͎̹̞͙͍̫͕̮̭̺̬͇̻̖̻̝̲̯͕̹̩̗͉̤̺̰͍̞̳̼̖̳̭͙͕̞͎͙̼̺̖̱͕̗̤̖̩̯̳͈̠̪̼̰̠͖͇̙̻̝̦̜̠̻͚̬̱̗̝͓̙̙͍͐̓͊͐͊̃͐̒̌̂̿̋͛̄̂̂̋͒̿͊̐̑̿͒̏̓͂̈́̐́̀͌͊̍̎͋͛͒̓̽́̈̇̓͂̃̀̔͛̊̐̈͋̓̀̔̒̑̿͆̒͆̄̈́̀̄̓̋̍̈́̓̈́̍̄̃̅̈́̓̓͗́̔͆͐̈́͑̀̌͒̈́͐̎̇͛͊͊̿̈̒̍́̈̏͋̈̎̈͋̀̅͊̆̐͊̊̑̌̓͐̍̓͆̈͊̎̐̄͒̓͗̀̏́̾̆͊̔̑̍̈́̔̈́̃̿̇̉̅͛̅̈́͊̋̀̈́̅̈́̆͊̐̂͛̎̆͐̂̆̋͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅļ̶̨̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̫̠̭̼̖̫͈̻̯̤͉̼͍̜̝̮͕̹͕̟͓͚̮̠̤̪̫͕̦̦͚͈̘͙̯̗͔̻̞̜̳̗̖̦͉̩̘͔̬̥͓̭̹̳̟͍̞̫̞̙̜̯͚͚̳͓̳͙͎̬͓̖̩͎̜̗̼̻͇̳̭͖͍̜̙̫̣̭̝̬̙̳̹͔̟͙͉̜͇̜͇̹̺̜͉͙͈͈̯͕̝̤̭̦͎͉͍̫̯͔͚̫̹͎̠̺̝͔̫̭͎͕̫̟͕͕̞͚̫̲̠̰̫̱̟̟̭͈̳̲͓̻̣͓̺͇̠͍̠̳̭͉͕̝̦̝̱̻̿͌́̑̂͛̆̈͗̔̍̀͑̒͆͑̃́̏̄̾́́̋̑̓͗̀̓̿̐̌͆̑̈́̊̊͐͗̐̋͛͛̾̍̉͗̒̾̌̂̓̃̅̓̄̀̍͗̎̅̾̉͗̔́͗̋̄͊̽̈́̋͆̎̇̍͋̓̐̇̍͑͐̂͌̅́͌͗̅͋̑̿̍̅́͗̽̽͊͊͑͂̂̇̑͛͗̿̃͒̑͑̑̀̋̐̈̀̓̆̈́̈́̍͂̏͑͂̓̏̒̆̾̇͋̀́͆̑͌̈́̽͆̊̉͒͆̈́̇͂̔̄̐̍̂́̂̇̑̓̅́͑̈͌́͗͆̎́̈́̌̄̀̏͒̓́̿̓͗͐̓̈́̽̈́̃́͑̈͌͒̀̑͛͆̇͂͗̆̓̄̏̌̿͌͒̍̊̏̆̏͆̍̓̓̽͐͆͛͆̈́̌͋̍̆͌̍̂͗̍͑̽̈́͊̀͋̏̅̾̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̮̫̮̟̼̥̱̰͔̠̙̦̩̘̖̼̠̗̫͖̜̤̫̱͖̩͍̘͉̞͎̯̺̣̰̦̻͕͖̪̣̰̼͓̤̰̖̳̠̥̘̣̙̞͎̥̬̘͎̺͍̟̮̰̥̱̠̣͚̪͍̗͖̞̱̱̗̞̞͚̟̜̱̻̙̞͕͎̥̤͔̽̔̐̓́̃͑̅̃̎͛̂̽͗͐̀̋̓͆̒̂̈́́̒̒̈́̂̑͑́̄̏͒͑̈́̀́̊̂̃̒̍͐͐̎̊̀̋̍͂̈̈́͑̍̿̂̈͂̎̀̄͌͑̀̌́͋͆͐̔̈̃̀͗̀̏͆́͌͌͐͌͗̃̀̌͐̐̃̄͛̈̅͋͊͐̉̀͗̇́̏̔͑̈́̈́̎̑̋̇́̉̈́́̾͂̓̇̎͛̏͊͛̄̂̏̅͂̀͒͋̏͑͂͐̈̈́̄́̋͋̔̓̀́̆́͛́͊̄̃͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅy̶̢̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̛̭̗̤̪̗̘͈̗̱͇̦̹̬̯̟̠̰̙̳̳̹͍̜̹̩̖̠͚̖̭͎͓͍̩͉͍̜͈͖̺̥̖̲͔͎̯̟̼͎͕̟̙̗̮̰̞̫̰̳̠̯̬̙̠̹̜͙͎͍̬̣̣̻̫̱̗̠̦̪̞̪͉͔̝̗̙̳̞͔̬̟̺͖̬̣̥̜̠͔̙̖͔̝͈̣͇͔͍̥͉̹̯̯͇͉̠̯̹͚͚̣̫͓̭̖̥̙̜͉͓̺̫̯̘͚̦͓̮̹̺̤̯̜͕̥̮̻̙̱̠̠̖̠͙̹͇̼͈̘͉̦̙̗̠͍͉̝̜̲̻̬͇̺̗̗̫͈̠̲̙̥̲̻̘̘̯̗̱̹̲̦̺̰͚̰͈̜̣̰̬̖̮̦̳̖͈͍̬͇̮̰̜̬͚̩̪̘̘̺̼̥̤͉̣̦͙̮͍̰̘͕̪̟͖̠̫̘̯̯̳̼͙̦̾͑̉̌̀̓̔̀̿͂̿͂̽̂̽̆̈́̄͗̈̀̅̏̓̋͗̄̐̃̇̒̀̄̅̌́̏̄̇͋̒͊̿̋̐̏̄͌̃̆̊̐̄̎̈́͂̎͗̑̅̆̈́͑̾̏̾͑͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̶̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̭̰͚̱͈̤͈͇̻̪͈͎̠̫̯͉͇̭̰͍̣̱̯̮̮̣͎͍̺̳͖̠̣̹̟̹̳̝̱̫̺̫̩̙̞̳͚̰̣̦̣̬͕̥̯̟̹̖̩̬̮͙̻̖̭͖͙̗̤̘̥̻͇̝̖̩̠̼̖̖̙̖̟͚̣͇̠̟̹̙̬̪̫̝͎͍̣̙̟͎̹͍̻̠̰͙̞͙͖͓͇̦̬̰̻̬̤̦͕̠̖̳̗̹̦̺̰̙̪͕̻̖͔͔͚͇͕̦͇̲̗̣̝̝̥̞̬̹̫̖͇̣͕̭̗̯̗̻͙͕̼̰͚̯̱̩̬͍̪͇̳͇͉͚̻̥̮́̔̊̽̿̀̆́̍̽̏͊̾̅̾́̎̿̒͗̐̿̊̃̍͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅṇ̷̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̥̘̳̱̙̯͈̼̦̟̤̲̺̲̜͓̹͖̠̝̠̫̠̹̤̳̮̘̝͓̗͍̗̤̭̗̻̬̪̘̹͙̲͇̙̯̜̮́͗̊̏͗́̈̅͗́̃̇̅̑͑̋͂̅̇͂͛̀̃̑͐̈̈́͗͂͊̌͋́̈́͗̂́͊͑̿̈́̍̉͗̃̈́̔̉͂̈́̏̉͛̉̑͆̇̓́̔̋̍̋́̌͛̒̀̈̉͐̎͊͆̑̐̉̍̋̿͂̊̈́͛̓͂͋͆̅͌͆͗̾̎̿͂͛̊̄̍́̍͋̓̄͒̇̿̍̇̿̎͗̒͊̃̍̈́̄͗̓͛̉̍̌͊̊͐́͋̔̿͂̇͌̌͒̾̆͒̈́͋̋͛̑͛̓͐̈̒͗̊̿͒͆͐̅̓̆̿̀̊̀̔̊̇̾́͊̀͋͑͐͆͂̐̀͑͊̒͆͑̿̉͛̾̉̇̊̈̿̇̍́͐̓̈́́̇̈̂̈̀̐͌́́͑̈́̐͒͐̐͌̓̌̓̏̅̇͊̋̄͋́̽̍̉̊̋̿͛͗̽̄̊̿̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̷̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̲̦̰̭̥̙̱̳̙͉̞̭͍̥̙̣̹̹͎̝̳̩̟̤͈̲̭̝̩̭̠̠̲̬̱̥̤̟̦̖͉̞̣͇̬̜̟̭̳͉̖̯̙̗͕͉̮̻͍̝̈́͗̽̍̄͐̓̓͗̆͗̾̉̆̀͑̽̀̌̌̒̉̃̇̓̒̌̈͋͊̋̏͆̽̎̀̀̈́̋̔͂͂͋́̿͋̔̒̊̓̔̌͗͐́̍͐͆̇͋͌̒̄̍͊̆͌̇̃̿̓̈̂͂̌̀͑͑̀̓͋̂͂̈͊́̿̌̈́̃̂̿̾̐͌͗͒̆̎̈́̈́͆͂̇͑̏̇́̐͗͗̿̾̌͌̎͊̀̑̿͋̕̕̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̴̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͓̱̟̘̦̬͍̱̭͈͙̜̖̻̲̻̹̙̦̫͖̩̮̰͈͇̠͈͔̭̰̰̲̼͇̦̯̰͚̲͖̺̫͍̳͓̙͍͚̟͓͉̫̖͎͔̳̪͎͓̟̥͍̝͉̝̮̯͇̙͙͓̭̼̦̦̻̯̤͖͙̲͖̝̙͙̬̫̜̠̫͍̰̙͕̫̯͍̘̪̗̥̘̗̤̤̙̖̳͕̤̳̝̦̺̯̼͓̲̹̳̮̜̩̘͖̭̲͙͚̥̰͈̤̀̀͆͌͋̄̊̋̓͛̍̉̊̌͋̐̀̅͗̐̌̂͆̐̊̎̎́̀͛͂͑̅̔̃̿̍̿̓͒̍̏̀̅̈́͋̑͒͋̎̉̄̋̈̑̏̔͛̅̍̋͋̍́̓̔͗̂́̅́̽͐̓̊̿̄̌̔̀͆̉̔̈́̀͋͛͐̔͒̓̿̽̌̆͛̐̾̿͂̔͐͆͛́̽̀͑͐͌̈́̈́̊͂̄͗̓̔̔̊̈̈́̐͑̌̈̂͆̂͋̔̄̎̒͂̎͆̌͛̀͂̇͑͛̌̇̉͆͛͒̌̈́͋͂́͋̂͊͋͋̀̈̊̏̉̈́̃̈͋̎́͆̎̎̃́̆̇̍̆̈́̌͑͋͒͑͒̆̓͂̆̇̏͂́̿̑́̉̓̔̉͐́͊̽́͒̋̇͛͌̆̈́̽͆͛͗͑̀̃̀̇͌͆̐̓̋͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̢̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̩̞̮̙̘̱̭̞̖̮̻̖̞̫͍̮̹͕̥̺̗͕͚̗͉̝̫̻̣̻̗̺̝̳̺̰̣͔̺͚͉͎͇̠͇̳̣̜̩͎̭͙͕̗̯̦͎͚̲͔̠͇̝͉̬̊̒̃̋̈́̃͗͒́̏̈́͆̌̍̽̔̌̂͊̀̿̈̈̋̔̌̀̈́͌̽̃̃̑͂͊͂̐̒̈́͊͊̿̓̅̈͑͛̄̇̎͆͗̊́̓̈͆̐̌̈̇̊̀̆͂̉̂͌̀͐̓̍̈́́͌̍̃̈́̒̀͋̿̀̓͊̊͆̈́̂̀̾͂̋̐͋͒͛̾͂͛̈́̐͑̉̔̊̋̌̑̉̈̏̽̀͆̊̐̿̿̏̀͂̔̔̏̀̆͛͆͑̑̎͛̓̊͒̈́̈́̓̄͆͐̽͌̈́͊̈́̋̐́̈̑͋̔̾̒̄̈́̒́̎̉̑̏̀̈́͛̈́͛͑̏̌̀͊̍̄̋̏̔̈́̓̉͌̎̅́̈́̋͋̇̐̆͒̓͐̈́̌̍̄̐̀̐̑̀̄͌̌́͊̐̃̍͆̊̓̽͐̆̄̿̓̈̐͗̈͑͋͊̉̑̾̑̓͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅţ̸̢̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̛̯̗̬͉͔̪̗̪͖̜̜̲̝̦͍͕̝̘̺͕͕̗͔̟͎͕̦̜̤̬̰̫̹̭̪̠̝͇̦̮̮͙͉͙̼̥̝̝̣̟̟̞̝̱̘͖̘͍̲̩̖͇͇͚͕̦̼̲̗̟̠̖̲̗̳̫̗͔͔̫̮̦̹̮̮̤̜̳̟͎̪̦̬̰̳͈͎͔̮̯̺̙̻̳̩̠͎͍̫̞͚̮̜͎̰̟͇̮̦̈́́̾̊̃̔͐́͒̈̊̂̿͗̔̈͂́̀̈̒̔̉͐͒̔̎͋͂̅͂̒͂̋͋̒̀̅͑̀̋̇͊̇̐̿̄̌͑͌́̌͑͌́̌͒̾͆̊̊̇͂̋̂̒̈́̍̆̈́̽̒͂͋́͛͌̋̒͋̒̎̔́͂̉͐͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅh̸̛̛̛̲͚̻́̇͆́̏͐͌̓̇̀̀̏̃͑͆́̐͗̏̊̌̆͆͌̌͊̏̑͒͂̍̾͗̏̂̓̀̿͆̆̃͒̑͊̽̒̅̊̅͐̐̎̑̊̓̍̐͑̓͊̈̔̃̋͗͋͗̃̄̊̾̈́͒́͋͛̽̋̄̄͐̄͐̇̈́̐͑̿̀͂̏̈́̌̏̉̿̈́̈́̂̈̃̀̂̽̑͐̀̒̀͋̃̓͛͋̂̑̀̀̊̇͒̎̒̀̓̿̾̀͊͂͆̾̿̆̓̓̈́̾̍̍̆̋͌̊̂̆͒̔̈́̈͗̓̎͐͐̀̆̓͂͒̃͒́́͐̀̓͊͊̋͒̅̀̈́͌̐̓̓͗̌̈́̋̿̉͊͐͆̔̿̐͛̌͗̉̈́͒̐͒̈́͒̃̎̂̑́̀̊͋̈̆̽̀͗͐͑͆̆̍̽͂́̂͐̄̓͌̆̀͊̄̎̒̌̑̃̈̈́͌̔̇̀̈́̑̇̊̊̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝a̴̧̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̛̖̥̙͚̣͚̦͍͕̩͉̣̱̫̖̼̦̙̲̙͔͖͖̩̖̖̖̼̦̤͚͖̤͇̤̼͓͙̹͓̫̯̜̼̙̱̝̞̤͚̳̫̝̤̺͇͈̙̖̩̮̮͎͕̣͓̺̰͓̙͓̰̻̞̟̤̰̲̗͉̞̫͙͓̝̟̪̙̖̹͚̠̻̭͖̙͍̘̻̺̬͎̮͎̟̰͉̞̳̩̟̯͎̦̪̰͓̫͒̃̋͋̇͂̈̑̈̇́̐͛̀̃͌̓͂̒͐͛͛̿͂̈̌͂́͗̊̄̈́͗̒̌̎̽̀̂̊͂́͑̆̉́̏̓͋́͊͆͒̌̀̓̅̐̄̿̎̌͑̊͊̇͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̵̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̜̝͇͓̲̪͉̹͙͓̺̠̟̟̤̟̦̪̪̻̲̞̹̮̙̻̼̳͖̱̗̞̟͚̳̣̥̭̝͙͖̩͎̗̝̞̲͍̞̰̝̗̱͚͈͇̿̆͂̈́̅͛̋̋́̆͂̉̃̀̾͋̌̈́́̌̑̐̐̐͗̒̒́̓̀̄̒̈́̏͊̇̉̃̐̔͗͆̓̂̾͊̅͂̉́́̓̂̈́̾́̑̇̑̀͐͋̈́̈̃̏̈́̔̄͛̿̋̂̿̋̋̃̾̆͑͐́̄̽̏̀̅̌̄͗́́͑̇̃̋̄͒̈̅̊͑̋̆̈́̈́̇̏̈̒͆́̂͒̑͆͌͛͌̒̅͊́̇̾͗͊͛͊̏̉̔̾̓̓̐̈́̽̅͋̍̇͋̉̄̑̋́̿̂̍̔͗̀̌̇͐̐̀̓̒̉̇̾͊̈̅̋̌̆̐̊̃̒͆̓̄̑̄͑̃̏͑͗̈̑̾̾̊̇̀̏̆̓̎̏̂̔̄͂̉͋̆͗̉̇̓̃̏̅̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̳͈͎̥̥̪͖̗̝̝̭̙͓̞͉͖̣̣̮̣͍̻͖̭̼̤͍͓̼̘͖̠̞̝̣̫̤̬̰̫̙͈̬̩̼̩̻̘̤̫̯̬̲̤̼͈̗̲̱̦̳̯͈͍̻͙̥̜̼͔͈̩͎̺͖̞̰̙͈͉̘̰͚̘̜̝̣̰̯̟̱̘̻̞̩̩͖͇̣̱̻̣͖̭̻̮͕̥̝͖͔͍̹̠̬̩̳̖͓͖͔͓̭̘̳͎́̍̃̋̆͒̀͆̈͂̌̾́̐͑̊̔̍͛̓̌̃́͂͐͐̓̀̈́̌͂̐̌͋͒̓̈́͒́̄̿̓̿̿̾̂̃́̎͐͐͊̾̈́̈̃̇͗̇͗̔̑̈́̓͆͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅd̸̨̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͇͕͕̖͚̲͔͉̰͍̥̫͇̞̠̣͚̮̱̮͉̭̘̟̱̳̤̣͈̠̦͓̪͇͉͎̗͙̜͎̻͖̗̘͕̺̮̳̩͚̥̙̥͖͚͈̠̞̳̼̮͚̝̘̯̩̣͍̉̏̍̋̆͂̌̓̀͛̅̑͗̀͂͂̀͐̽̂̒̋̏̎͌͆͗̋̽̒͒̓̓̐̾͋͊͑̈̿̎̂̍̔̌̏̑͐̏̔̏́̓͆̅͒̑͛̀̏͗̍̂̑̇̃̉͒̅̀̈́͊̀̿́́̿́̀̅̒͆̌̅͂̂͌̏̽̉͊̄͒͌̐͒̂̎͛͂̒͆̉̊͋̑̂̀̀̍̑͌́̇́͂̅̀̈̐͑͊̎̉̑́͒̋̉̋͐́̈́̾̓̑͗̀̎͂̑͌͛̀̆͛̾́̇̈́́̾̑̎̀̊̿́̊͐͑̒̐̀͆̍̐͆̃́̈̓̆̔͗̉̈́́̑̇̀̆̊̎̈̏͆͊̌̒̓͂͊̃̈́̀͆̏̽̾̄͂͆̐̀̾͊̇́̑̔͆̇͗̊͐̈́͌̈́̇̈́͌̓͆͐̒̿͂͑͐͂̒̾̅͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅr̶̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̤̻̪͉̳͍̥͍̜̭̩͙̯̥͓̙̩̭͓̲̣̟̞͎̫̤̱̥̞̣͓̦̮̰͙̤̦͔̮̫̘͔͉͖̝̭̫͇͍̜͓̻̣̹̖̪̰̝̮̗͉̟̲̟͓̮̝̪̫͙̬̂͊̓̆̑͌̂̓̒̂̈́̉̎̑͂͑̀́̐̋̐́̍͌͋̔̋͌͐̓̅̾͗̋́̅̌̿͊̉͐̓͐̿̑͋͆̔̐̇̿̿̎͛̃͋̇́̈́̔̃̎̀̆̍̂̇́̈͛͑̄̀̓̉͂͋̾̈́̀̔́̏̔̋̔̊̀́̎́͌̀̐̈́̇͐̏̇͗̓̏̉̄͗̂̍̓̎͐̊̽̋̉̈͐̅̒̀͆͂͑͂̎̆̍̌̆̐̒̈͑̑̔̎̊̍͊̈́̓͊͊̿͊̔̒̑̄͑̓̈͒̓̂̉̊͋̋͌̽̓̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅy̵̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̰͖͎͈͙͉̪̞̲̲̪͎̙̺̦̭̳̠͖̮͙̤̰̘̤̩͖̩͔̮̗͍̟̰̞̣̟̤͔͉̜̣͉̳͎͇̪̱͉̝͉̞̙͚͚͍̦̥͕͙͖̬̼̩̹̳̝̣̲̟͙̪̝̲̳̦̝͚̱̪͇̖͉͖̹̋̄̎́̈͆͛̉̂́̈́͛̔̇̅̓̓̏͂̉̃̉̋̎̈́̓̏́̈́͆́̅͌̄̀͑̍́̈́̈́̂͋̀̅͑̅̈́́̈́͌̄̏̒̔̊̈̋͂̌̂̈̌́̌̿͒̍̓̇̒͑̑́̊̒̄̆̂͆̅̌̃̈̂͋͂̿̀̔̂̋͆͛͛̀͋̍̌̍̐̃̔͆͐̐̂̾̇̑̊̆̄̈͌̏̋͆̀́͒̉̿̊͒̅̾̓̍̍̓͊̍͛́͊͆̐̐̈͋̓͐͊͌̂͂͋̀̄͂͊̊̋̑̈͑̇͐̈́̂̄̾͒͊͒̑͗͂̎͆̆̉̉̄͊́͆̒͐̾̌͒͗̎̊̒͐͒̑̓̐̉̓͂̈̊̓̓͌͛͗͛̃͑̊̈́̈́̔̎̂́̎̇̎̆̀̽͑̈̆̈̓̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ?̴̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̹̩̭̦̤̦͕͚͈͇͖̪̺͍͖̮͖̭̣͓̠̖̖̖̯͖͙̰̜̯̟̼̞̱̮̱̺̤̬̩͍̦͕͚̞̹̤̮̙͖̞̜͕̺̗̫̝̟͉̜͔̤̰̙̤̣̥͓̻̣̤̻̘̩͈̹̞̜̭͙̠̳͖͖̼̲̠̱͕̗̖͚͕̟̙̭̩̰̰̯̺̗͚̳̮̟̙̹͚̹͔̦̦̳̤͎̘̣̖̝̬̬̭̰̳͈͍͇̩͍̗͎͚̺̳̻̩̞͈̣̼͚̳̭̠̦̥̜͈͈̲̼̮̼̲̹̣̖̼̪̗̙̭̳̩͎͖̱̬͍̭̪͙̲̱͇̳̤̳͕̜̯͙͔͖̞̩͎̘̬̗̹͔̤̻̟̜̠̠̳͓͚̮̪̖̣͇̳̤͕̼̰͚̼̩̘̱͇̂̎̄̾̉̓͐̈̉̾̆̑͐̒͆̍͂̈́̈́̃̉͑͆͌̈́͛̅́̄͆̋͒̃̀̄͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̧̢̧̛̗̱̜̝̤͉̫̦̞̩̫͖̟̼̥͙̹̫͓͕̬͓̮͙̖̠͓̹̤͕͈̦̮͉̩̹̪̻̘̰͎͎̱̜͓̗̲̗͔̪̦͚̗͕̹̺̮̫͕̺̤̮͖͚̭̠̤̠̙͖̳͎̙̳̦̝̭̥͙̺͔̱̖̪͖̪̟̩̬̼̟͎̣̤̟̹̯̟̭̦͍̗̜̲̬͍̟̥̲̯̘̗͓̥͚͇̖͈̩̲͉̻̱̗̘̟̻͎͈̣͓̬̟̪̲̩̩͔̖̗̞͍̙̗͇͓͇̠͚̀̑̀̽̀̄̋̍̉̓͛̒̔̀́̐̉̓̃̽́̾͛͐́̓́̾̐͂̌̌͌̈̆̈́̔̓͆̐̋̅͆́̀̊͒͋͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅÏ̶̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̤̠͉̫̠̝̜͉̹̘̲͍̥̯̤̣̹̦̟͇̻̻̖͕̖̖͚̙̤̲̥͈͉̭̳͎͍̲̫͚͚̯̗̯͍͎̯͇̳̭̞͙̬͙̜͓͇͇̥̝̤͈͚̲̻͈̘̖͕͔̣͙̹̰̱͙̼͎̟̰̙̮̪̫͔͎̠̲̼̼̘̟̤̞̪̙͈̪̞̙̟̤͎̰̝͉͇̯̠͓͈̦̳͈̘̦̙͕̩̥̦͎͎̭̥̱̞͖͔̜̞̰͙̱͉̰͔͕͚͔̗̬̠̦̲̱̜͔̪̝̮͚̻͍̜̱̩̱̖̤̝̲͍̭͖̱̙̦̲̟͚̯̥͇͉̺̹͚͖̮̲̠͖̰̯͍͉͕͇̪̝̖̲̗͙̞̰̲̺̬̲̜̳̞͉̍͆̀̄͒̽̍̉͐̒͛̔̓̽͆̀̏͋̎̂̓̀̀̓̈́̍͊͛͗̍̉̾̆͌͑̔̉̽̅̓̐́̋͋̏̓̒̐́̿̄̒́̈́́͋̾̈́̀̀̾̓̽͊̇́͐͛̽̀͊̆̽̊̆̅̆̑̒̓̓́̓̽̆́̽̆̇̃́̓̌̀̆̊̀̓͋̐͐̊͂̓̏̃͌̓̒͐̄̀͊̋͊̔͊́̍͒̀̆̑͛̊̈̉̏̾̽̈́̽̒̓̔̾̈̅̈̈̔͛̈́̂̈́̇̋̍͗͛̈̂̏̔̀̈͐̓̀̓̄͊͋̿̅̐̎̒̈̅͂͌̓̋͗͗̀̈́͌͋̍̈́͋̿́̅̎͆͂̃̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̙̻͓͓̱̞͖̥͙̬̬̝̫̲̬̫̳̠̯̬̳̜̰̩̜͓̭̯͍͍͕̼͈͉͖̤̬̻̠̝̟͇͚̮͙̼̞̗̦͖͙̠̯̮͛̒̽̈́͋̊̾́̒́̈̑̍̈́̈́̈́̑̏͛̾̿̉̽͒̄̅͋̇̈́́̀̏̊́̔̓͐͋̋͆́̑́̇̍̊̊̇͐̈́͌͐́͛̎̾͒̀̈̎͐̿͗̐̌͛́́̃̍͗̋͛͒̏̀̐̐̈́͊̃̈́̈́̐̃̒̊̅͂͊̈́̽̂̀̐̽́͆́̒͋̈́̍̈͐̉͋̑͆͌́͒̏͂̔̉̅̃͑͆̾́̐͐̇̅́̎̽̔͑͂̄͌̍̇̐̅̔̇͊̑̾͌̾̆̈̊̿͒̍̂̄͆̿̎̈̇͒̍̋̈́͆̿̽̑́̈́͊̔̏̾̄̓̃͑̅̎̽͛̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̵̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̞̞̺̟̰̠͎̣̖̰̠̘͓̘̠̜̦̜͚̩̹̤͔͎̝̳͎͉̝̩̭͎͔̦̖̻̘͚̬͇̼̻̦̫̭̺̫̣͍̥̝̫̟̼̫̳̯̬̖͍͔͙̺̱̦̙͈̞͉̺̜̲̞̘̮̣͎͔̳̯͓̱̫͇̖̱͖̬̠̗͇͚̞̼͇̼̼̞͇̣̜̺͖͎̮̣͙̩̜͈͕̜͕̗͚͚̻͓̜̳̪̩̼̭͇̻̪̜̳͔͓̭̪̤̬̻͓͕̟͍̖̼̘̲͚͎̦̗̳͇̮̬͉͍͉̦̭̙͍̠̟̞̺̝̫͇̭̣̰͖̻̠̙͓͈͔̫̮̣̜̥͉̱̪̝̣̣̱͈͓͈̝͈͍̠̲̬͕͓̻̲̤̝̻̮̩͕͙̩̭̣̟̰̙͈̯̟͚̲̩͇̣̭͍̜͕̭̯͓̘̯̱̯̘̗̹̼͍͈̠͇̣̟̯̼͎̘̯̼̈́̈́͆̾͗̈̐̓͑́̀̓̈́͛͂́͛͋̏̋̍̃̀́̿́̅͑̂̃́̔̾́̅̀̾͋̃͒̀͐͌́́̊̈́̈̔̒̎́̽̇̒̑͋̐̍̍̂̿̉̀͑̒͑̅̽͊̽̄̽̈́̏͆́͑͒́͆̏̊̓̓̄͗́́̅̓̂̐́̀̈̋̓͂̆͊͊͊̔́̈́͐̓̈́͊͒̈́͋͒̋̃̾͆̈́͒̂̄̒̅͗̀̏̔̾͗̊̈̊͋̾̓̀̆͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̸̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̘͖̻̠͖̻̗͓̘͉̗̹̹̠̖̻̹̯̱̰̬̝̝̼̹̻̳͓̥̗̦̲̫͚̫͎͚̖̟̰͎͔͚̣̗̞̜͓̣͖̱̗̩̙̙̹̣̬͕̩̳̤͙̰̮̫̲͉̤͙̯͚͎̖̳͕̰̞̟͉̦͖̼̣͈̻͙̦̪̻̝̜͉̞̬̲̥̦̗͖͉͇̝̫̙̖̫̗̞̹͈̩͖͕͙̼͈̖̣̖̗̭͖̞͚͎̤̟͖̮̦̰̖͈̝͚̩̥͕͚͈̟̞̜̜̬̪̲̪̫̜͍̹̼̰̺͈̳̮̣̦̣̹̖̱͓͓͇̣̳͙̼͊́͊̈̍̊̈́̏̐̊͌͂́̈͛̅͑̐̍̾̔̒̈́̄́̉̿̉͌̑̌̋̈́̔̉̃̐͆͂̇̈́͒͂̓̈́̊̊̏̇͊̑͛̆͋̅̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̵̧̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̮̣̫̲̻͍̱͙̟̱͕͚͚̟̘̲̹̳͖͎̭̳̺͈̣̣̘̬̟̜͍̺͔̲̖̤̱̹͕̹̪̖̩̟̩̺̖̠̟̱͕̬̘̻̭̞̜̰̥̜̼̤̩̠̟̦̭͖͓͇̞̫̰̫͇̘̯̥̤̱̗̙̼̰̳̮̱͓͔̪̯̖̞͉͇̖̯̜̠̺̟̥̯̺̫̪͉̰̣͉̦̭̠̫͖͓̹̹͙̩̣̻̯̝͈͇͉̜̤̠͚͚̱̮̮̫̙͈͇͈͎̺̲͔̪̲̺̞͉̥̘͕͓͚͓̺̘̬̱̩̹͚̟̞̼̻͙̘̗̺̥̣͈̤͉̫̥̜̠̜̞͖͇͈̟̙̞̯͎̣͇̱͚̤̜̩̻͈̯͚̻̦̪̦͈͚̱̫̣̙͈̬̺̬̭̜̪̞̬̪̼̪̥͕̦̩̻͖͔̥̹̫̳̙̲͕̤͓̘͙̘͚̯̺̼̞͎̮̮̫̪̜͎̲̦͖̪͖̭͖͍̼̞̮̪̖̠͆̒͆̐̊͗̒͑̿̓̇̈́̑̓̉̃͐͛̀͆̅̃͋͂̓̓̉͑́͌̊̒̽̑̌̽̓̔́̋́́̿̉́̍̉͗͊̄͑̽̐̊̍̀͒̿̅̅͒͆̈́̃̒͆͌̆̎̒́̾̋͂͌́̉͐̀̊͛͌͐͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̧̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̫̺̥̣̝̗̗̖̖̲͓͎̝̲̻̫̜̲̪̻̻͕̞͓̼̦̩͍̦̘͍͔̘͕̟̞̺͈͖̯̗͙̞̘̖͚̼̫̦͕͔̮̹̜̱̗̻̬͈͈̤̥̙̝̟͇͚͙̻͔̱͎̣̯̟̞̲̫̗̜̦̣̖̤̺̹̜̳̳̭̥̲̞͍̰̫̼͓̖̖̮͍̯̠̯̝̳͙͕̭̰͙̺͔̞̱̝͍̹̘̥̭̼͙̪̱͙̜͈̭̟̹̩͔͇̬̟̰̗̝̩̺̳̦̼͕̝̩͖̦̗̜̦̙̙̬̜̥̲͙̟͈͉͓͇͈̗̖̜̲̖͎̖̼̮͈̝͉̬͉̣̠̯̖̙̯̫̮̘͈̤̮̲̯͈̙̗̰͔͎̘͔̮̬̈́̋̎͌͋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̤̯͙̘̺͖̮̯̙̠̺̼̱̝͙͙̞̮͖̣̮̳̼͇͕̦̟͕̝̩̖̳̯͚͈̹̤̱̯͉̝͚̜̟͙͚̳̟̘̺͖̳̫͔͖̞̻͙̺̦͍̫̳͎͇̺͖̥̪̝̥̺͚̘̜̩̯̟̣̗̣̖̫͚͔͎͕͍͔̬̻̮̦̤̬̠͓͍̙̈́̀̽̈́̒̈́͑̀̃̈́͌͆̋̇͛͂͊͐̋͋̅̎̄́̃̈́̋̒̾̓̆̾͆̿̈̔͂̓̊͂͒͊̃̃͑̅̔͛̄͑̃̈́͌̇͐͑́̉́́̿͑̂̉̅̂̒̏̽͌͆̽̒̓́̂̅̓͗̀̿̎̋͒̔̈́̈́͒̾̏͐̉̓̄̀̿̍̌̀͛̓͌͛̂̈͗̾̄̏͒̄̉̏̔̂̇̑̊͋̇̈̋̎̓̽̄̔̏́̂̈́͋̐̍̄͛̓͆̀́̔̾̒̋̾̍̑͑̏̋̔̑̎͊̃̈́̉͆́̈͒͋̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅḯ̸̢̨̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̱̙̟̞̘̫̝̲̣̬̞͉͈͙͔͓̫̳̱̦̝͙̱̙̰͎̲̫̝̟̗̺͕̤̼̞̙͈̲͎̙͕̪̹̯̠̟͉̱̤̤̣̳͚̘͔̟͓̤̖̗̫͔̺̱͖̘̰̪͙̼͖̱̮͇̬͕͔͖̤̫̝̪̖̬̠̩̭̙̰̘͔̪͚̮̣̭͉͇͖̥͙͈̝͉͚͇͓̲͉̘͓͇̟͚̤͚̙̟͕̰̹̱̥̝̮̠͚̳̮͙̠͖̙̲̫͔̜̣̥̯̱͓͕͓̦̼̰̥͍̹̹͕̳̭̤̖̫̫̖̹͚̪͓̣̹̥̻̞̻̘̦͗̊̌̀̈́͋͋̂̄̀̇͑͋́̂̆̀̊͌̽̓͒͂̆̋̀̊̄͛̑̊̌̋̀̋̒͛͌͒͛͆̿̀̌͐͗́̓̽̉̆̾̿͌̌̋̀̀̃̿̊̐̆̓̎͛͊̋͊̓͒̃͛̉̈́̆̋̅͐̀̏́̀̅͂̉͐̐͐̅̏͑̍̑͗͆̊̉̂̉̇̾̈́́̆͛͊̓̽̒͗̔͆͛̏̓̏̀̃̊̑̅͂͐̍̒̀͐͂̎̇̓̊̽̅̿̽͛͋̐̈́̌̑̓͆̎̒́̔̉̒͛̅͑͂̑́̈́̑̇͐̃̊̔̔̊͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̷̧̨͖͈̦͉̦̩̙̹̰̦̟̫̣̝̤̯͗͋͑͐̆̔̎͐̄͆̋̒̔͐̐͐̒̌̔̍̈̓̍̌̌̄̾̀̅̇̈̌̈́̔̏̾̍͘͝͝͝͝'̷̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̣̠̙͔̭̬͈͚̜͓̳͚̣̮͔̹͖̞͉̹͉̳͇̭͍̮͙̱̠̘̥̭͕̥̮̙̺̱̹̬͉͔̯̖̩̦͕̤̬̝̜͚̦̖͓̬̱͖͚̘̬̗͍̱̺̼̯͔̣̣̰̥̣͓̪̯̣̱͍̠̩̙͕̜͎͎̤͉̭̮̦̫̦̟͓̦̤͔̮̦͚̗̮̳̞͓͈̦̭͔̣̥̩͍̗̬̱̪̳͚̪͉̻̠̠͍̳̞̰͙͎̘̙͖̤͍̟̹͓͖̮͍̣̲̣̤̱̥̖͕̮̬͎͚̖̳̘̖͓͙̱̰͛̍̀͑̔̈̀͊́̍̂͋̈́̒̄̓̀́̀̄͗̍̀͊͂͗̆͆̈́̇̄̌̋̍͂̐̏́̑̋̓̍̊̓͐͊͐̌̌̓̐͋̿̓͂̈́̾̈́̃̈́͒̄͊̃͌̒̄̀͑̿͐͊̓͗̔͐̾́̑̒͂̂̄̎͒̐̂̽͌̊̇̓̒͊́͆͐͐̅̇͗̃̇̾̄̆̂͆̃̈́͗̆̎̽̃̂̄̓̇̅͑͌̊̎̇̐̓̒̏̐͋̽̉̓͑̃͒̐̌̀̈̀̊̀͋̀̐͑̈́͌̽̈́̓̍̆͛͊́̈́̒̈̏̈́̔̆́͛̀̇̍̇̂̓͋̂̏̅͆͗̉̆̒͛͌̈́̋͐͐̎̃̓͆̉́̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅş̵̨̨̨̧̛͕̪̖͇̞͍̘̝̪̬̖̺̘͉̝̤͎̳̲̬͉̳̫̺̝̖̜͕̞͖̝̰̖̲̤̱̱̻̯͓͍̲̞͈͔͚͕̟̙̰̠͓͉̠͉̜̯̜̲̬̞̠̮͈̍̃̆͆̌̊̑̐͊̃̽͆̊̅̔̃͆̏̃̓̌͋͑́̋͑̔̄͑͛̇̿̒̍̓̅̌̐̓̈́̀͐̆̉͌̍̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̶̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̬̙̪̼̜̥̟̲͎̼̤̠̰͕͈̮̣̰̗̝̮̞̝̝̯͚͔̥̼̬̣̺͚̳̟̘͔̥͕̣̻̣͍̙̠͔̣̞̼̹̩̯̲͇̫̦͎͉̫̻̖͕͔̳͕̳͎̥̱̼̭̬͇̟̦̟̘̹̠̝̹̬̹̝̟͇͇̟͙̥͈̠̱̲̪̥̘̪͙̙̤̤̝̟̫̖̩̪̦͔̞̼̱̩̯̙̹̪͔̳͈̟̼͇͉̝͈̪̜̞͈͔̠̫̹̘͕̭̙̟̫̺͙̰̱͎̯͉͔̹̦̻̙̲̼̝̲̖̖̠̞̘̘̲͉̦̳͈̗͓̯̰͇̪̫͚̰̪̟̩̯̹͍̲͇̬̼̫̞̤̗͇͖͓̺̼̭̟̜͇͍̲͎̤̞̖̹̪̲̬̮͚͉̤̰̤̦̯͚̉͐̒͆̌̌̋́̑̒́̈́̑͐̋̐̾̔̆̿̅̿̋͊̑͂́̈́̾̿̇̓̇̇͛͂̊̒̅̈́̊̊̈̓͛̽̎̈͗͐̂̽̋͌̇͛̽̓͗́̓̾͑̍̅̔̀̍̾̋̓͒͋̾̐̒͗̓̊̏͒̅̇͊́̂̃̀̀̄͛̿̇̾́͌̓͒̓̓̾̔̈͗͑͌̌͂͒̄̈́̀̌̎̓̽̓͌͊̀͊͊͛̉̏͊͆͗̀̐̉̀͊̃͆̍̓̈̀͋̔̌͒̌͋̃̌̈́̎́̿̒̇̌̍̏͒͐́̐̅͊͋̔͊͑̽͑̀́̒̓͒̅̐̈́̓̀́̐͂̓͌̉̃͂̃̈́̈́̔̏͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḓ̸̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̞͍̭̞͓̦͖̻̹̞̗̰͙̦̱͚̗̻̫̳̜̟̜̦͈̮̳̟̖̥͎̰̭̬̞̭̩̮͕̱̲̖͍͚̙̘̤̫͔̖̹̰̺̪̻̻̖̩̬̈́́͌̀̔̿̔̍̈́͗̇̈́̋̈̌͌̌̎͌̇̊͑̑͒͂͂͌͛̇̿̀̐̋̏̓̑͋̂̈̈̽̎̂̓͐̈̊͗̂̆̈́̈́̐̈͋̈̊̑̈́̒̔̈̏̅̍̒̊̔̈́̾̿̈́̉̏̄̍́̾̿̇̊̈̓̔̋̈́̍͋͆̐̀̉̈́̍̒̆̀͐̆͌̿̀̌͂͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝r̴̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̳͔͇͎̱̙͈̙̱͙͇̗̘̟̲͖͓͙̟̝͖̞͔͙̥͓̤̼͍͚̝͇̮͍̘̫̱̼̘͇̪̫̮̫͙̤̙̹̝̮͙̗̣̰͔͇͈͓̭̟̮̞͔̮͚̦̠̤̣̪͇̙̻͉̮͕͓̞̦̫̻̹̹͉̜̬̘͚͉̲̖͉̟̟̺̪͎̰͈͚͉̲͖̱̬̳͇̱̟̦̜̤͈̭͈̗̳̱͓̯͇̼̳̪̗̹̝͈̬͍͓͉̭͇͙͕̠̲̱̻̲͔̘͚̟̠͇͇̥̼̼̮̯̞̝̩͍͕̬͉̟̖̲̍̀̔̾͗̎́̅̀̈́̈́͑̎̈̇͒̽͋̓̎̿̍̒͗̀̆́̍͋͌̏͛͆̎̓̅̾̇̈́̋͌͑̈́͊͗̈́͋͛͂́͌̊̄̽͒̏̆̏̍͐͛̓̌͊̎̐̈́͆͑́́̋͒͗̆̿̃̿̿̃̑̓̄̌̊̀̈́͋̐̈̓͗̌͛̏̐̒͑̉̽̈́̄́̽͋̈́̊̀̊͐͆̓́͌͑́̏̅̉̏̾͂̒͌͐͒̽̋̃̓̂͐̇̓̑͌̋̓͗͂̾͂́̅̀̄̒̒̈͒͂̇̍̈́̏̅̈́̌̒̽̋̒͗̏͋̾̈́̈̿̏͌̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̴̢̡̨̢̡̢̡̰̞͉͙̱̜̭̜̬̪͉̤̳̺͎̖͇̖̳̻̯͈̥̞̥̳͈̞͇͎̭͍̝̼͕̞̮͚͖̞̻̝̙̥̫͔͍̥̙͈͔̬̙͓͓͉̰̝̺̯̭̼͉̝͚̩̦͈͕̗̤̙̩͈͇̞̲̫̪̬̮̬̙̻̹͗̓̐̐̾̏̀̅͂̈̀͋͊̈́̋̌͂̆́̆͒̔̇̉͗͊̿͗̊͛̎͌͂̈́͑͑͆́͋̌̔̈́̏̈̌́̏͗̐̀̎͊̽̒̎̾̆̆͋̉̌͒͌͛͛̃̈́́̓̐́͋̊̅̍̓̀͊̀͛̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅë̴̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̯̱͖̦̦̳̦̼̥̩̗̭͚̻̠̩̹͓̱̟̻͓̗̹͔͕̰͈̱̙̖̤̭̤̜̪̼̘̺͙̠̣̩̳̻͉̩̦͉̫̣̳̯̥̰̳̻̟͍̮̬̜̘̞̺̰̰̟͍̙͎̻̠̪̗̠̬̪̤͈͕̹̹̝̗̹̰͔̩͎͎̼͎͕͕͕̱̗͕̭̮̳͎̖̜̰̦͍̤̺̜͔̬̭̟̟̘̰̘͇̲̻͎̘͔͓̲̠͖̼̞͖̹̖̘̼̞͚̘̩̥͖̰̭̯͇̼̲͔̭̺̭̝͔̩͍͇͉̗̣͕̟͓̝̯̼̥͓̹͓̫̫̗̠͓͉͖̪̰͔̫̰̳̗̭̬̟͇̲̳̲͖̻̼̞̞͍̱̮̯̝͙̳̭̙͍̘̰͔̘̭̲͓̳̣̱̣̩̦̤̩͍̮̩͉̩̮̤̦̠͓͖͎̮̮̫̩̱̱̯̝͙̜̞̤̩̗̰͙͙̻̖́͒̃̀͑̏͆̉̔͌͒̉͋̀̐̃͛͗̿́͊̑͗́̋̀͋̓͐͐̓̎̈́͋͊͆̐̀̂̑̂̅͐͌͑̌̋̆͂̿̉͑̈̔̅̌̉̒͋͆́̓̂̉̂̾̋̉̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅř̷̨̧̡̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̝̲͍̮̰̺̩̜̪̻̯̗̘̻̘͙͖̩͇͓͎͚̪̣̼͔̬͙̟̫͓͉̬͉̲͇̺͙̟͈̦͙̤̱̲͙̞̯͎̪͕̬̟̤̹̠̬͓̭̮̤̳̲͖̤͍̞̩̘̖̝͚͙̹͎̝̯̫̙͉̘̳͓͕̦̼̼͕͙͇̞͕̹̼͔͚̱͔̩̟͙̤̞̞̺̳̱͍̮͈̦̼̠̙̖̻͕̻̝̞̦̲̰͚̗̗͙̥͇̼͍̹̹̙͔͚̜̻͔̰͖̬̠̺̥̫̻̣̲̗̞͍̺͔͖͖͉̭̺̟̺͚͚̳̹͈̗̠̫̲͇͇͉͇͈̯̗͕͓̠̻̗͚͓̠̠̦̭̝̮̯͕̖͇̘̣̯̤͈͕͍̬̬̰͉̳̥̗̣͈̟͕̺̞̣͓̳͕͕͉̱̗̻̦̰͓̺͙͇̘͉̳̝̹͙̮̣͍͖̳̤̣̼͕̱̱̹̮̻̠̼̹̥̥̬͚̺̖̭̼͖͎͉̥͎͚̥̩̂̋͐͑́̀̐͆̔́̿̿͒́̍̓̏͆͋͋̎̀̽̔̽͗̃͒̃͆̋͑͋̇̐̈́̾͂̌̉̊̍̍̃͗̽̌̐̌̋̔͊̆̀̄̄̆͆̓̃̑̆͐̌̉̉͑̌̀͗̒̀̈́͒̅́́̃̋͒̉͛͌͌̇͋̎͐̀̏̐̅͗̈̀̒͌́̇̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̫͓̩͙̳̮̰͎̩̲̼͈̻̳̙̤̙͈̮͉͎̱̲̟̲̜̜̬̞͈͎͚̦̦̺͕̪̫̙̝̳̠̹̻̦̜̞̭̭̻͙͔̦͔̱̗̼̟̼̳̲̦͓̻̱̥̦͇̭̗͇̻̣̦͍͙̤̟̲͖̱̺̬͎̥͔̩̹̙̝̠͈̺̟͍͖̟̭̥̝̼̱̼̫̭͍̤͖̖̳͓̳̪̫̩̯͉͕͇̻̯̬͓̝̖̥̳̻͍̗̻͈̼̯̹̟͔̪̰̫͚͚̫͙̹̰̗̘͉̟͚͓͕̰̠̙̼͙͉͔̙̫͓̳̼͙͍̻̺̳̩͎̝̦̱̲͉͔͇̟͎̞͎̺͔̘͉̖̞͔̰̠̯̹̱̲̻͚̺̮͕̫͚͈͙̯͔͈̺͙͉̖̖̊̈̾͊͆̆̋̒͒̀̿̑͌͆͌̅̇͑̉͛̈̒̒͂́̂̑̑͆̊̈́̒͊̽͌̅̔̉̑̌͒͐̊͗̀̀̓̈̀̒̑͂͒͋̊̓̎̌͛͊̍̊̽̾̏͒̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṫ̸̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̫̲͍̘̤̞̥͖͇͓̮̩͉̱̖̠͇̥̼̖͍̗̻͖̭̲̫̟̗͚̗̳̞͇̪̖̘͉̭͇͕͈͖̦͚̱̥͎̖͉͎͓͚̦͕̜̤̳̘̠̝̤̻̖̝̯̳͕̭͖̳̤̣͇̮̩͈̬͉̺͔̟̙͎̲̦̜̼̜̪̜̠͎͓̳̩̬̩̮͚͍̘̬̘̦̲̥̘̖̦͍̥̝̦͖͔̟̠̘͉̩̪̺̱̮̘͉̹̩̘͕̩̲̙͚̰͖̺̝̳̰͐͂́̇̈́̈́̐̆͆̆̇̐͊͒̓̾̂̈́̇͒͑̂̎́̋͛̓͑́͐̊̈́̈́̽͂̋͌̈́̃̈́̊̇̃̄͋̆̐̉͒͌̇̈̽͌̋̈́̋͊͌̉̑͒͋̓̉̒̍̓̒̅̋̓̉̓̊́̂͗̀͊̇́̈́̂͊̔́͒̍͛͊͐̍̉̀͌̽́̅̆̌́͑̂̅̅̾̄͑̑̎͂͒̉͋͌̎̎̂̿̂̈́̋̏̋͌̉̓̈́̃͗̃̿̔́͐̀͌̎̄̈́̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̭̥͈̤̖̠͍̤̣͖̜͇̖̫͔̮̠̮̮̤̰̰̠̟̫̱̟̦̠͎͔̻͈͖͈̫̣͇̻̲̪̬̹̲̳̺̺̪̖̞̖̣̱̲̱̦̳̱̼̬̭̖͎͓̖̣͓̹͉̮̦̯̦̠̳̯͉̩͖̰̺͓̪̞̲̯͓̫̰̻͔͓͍͕͈̼̖̫͎̥̺̤̞͎̪̮̭͈͔̥̘̭̦͚̳̳̳̜̫̯͔̬̦͚̹͎͖̙̤̺̯̙͍̞̥̜̝̲͕̥̺̣̙̥̲̖͈̣͖̘̫̬̜̪̲͓̳̮̬̯̖̞̤̪̪̦̞̮̯̜̮̯̱͕̙̠̼̩̩̻̝̝̘̤͕̱͛͆̀̆̒̏̏̉̇̂͗̆̈́̍̄̋̒͌͂̾́͊͑̋͐͆́̅͛̓͑̑̽͌̎͐́͂́͊̇̉́̆̎̍͒̂̎͛̓͌̋̈̂͌̄́̑́̒̆͊̓͂̆̊̈́̋̋͒̂͌͌͗̾̉̄̔̈́͆̆͗̍̐̈́̒̇̈́̊͆͋̋͗̅͑̌̎́͑́͋̀̃̇̎́̓̅̈͋̀̈̅͗͂͑̆̀̀̉̊͛̈́̈́̋̐͗͒͂̈́̈́̃͂̃̒̌͌̅́̊̽̾̍̈͗̓͊̂̅̇̂̋̒̾̌̈́̀̅̃̈́̋̈͐̉͗̒̓̽͐̓̃͛̾͌͑̈́̓̀̊̓̿̈̄̐̅̃͑̒̍̀́̇̓͗͐̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅą̴̡̢̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̼̺̱̫͍̩͚̭͚͕̣͙̻̱̹̖̟̹͇̹̠̳͇̦̖̹̩͍̞̙͉̣̝̥̱̦͔̟̜̲̻̝̮̟̯̻̝̯̭͉̱̤̰̦̮̖̤̲͙͚̹͔̖͇̖̲͕̲̖̞̦̮̻̘̝̺͓̘̤̖͔̲͚̠͇̝͎̲̞̬̹͈͚̘̥͇̫͇͈̻͎̟̘͈̆̋̌͑͌͂͑̌͌͐̈̉͛̏͛̏͑̒̇͂̌̉̊̂̾̓́̽̔̃̓̇͌̈́͒̈́̈́̐͆̉̑̍̎̊̓̀́̋̒̾͛̔͌͛͆͌̋͑̏́̄̿̈́̂̅͑͆̋͗̊̄̀̇̋́̋̀̍͐́̍́̇̓̇̐͐̐͐͗͐̀̆̓̌͒̐͌̏͑͌̐̎͒̈́͐̐̂̅̅͂̉͗̌̔̆͑̃͒͊̋̔̏́̾̈́́̇͛̓́̋̓̏̇͑̎͒̈́̈́̓͑͂̾̓́̋͌̄͐̈̈́̄̓̿͌̑̒͋̓͋̇͂͑̀̒͒̏͂̈́̋̄̊̎̄̎̒̌͑͆͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͈͍̞̱̭̫̺̮̳͖̙̰̳͕̯̦͉̪̩͕̖͔̝̜͙̣͇͈̮̼̦͚͍̖̖̝̻̜͕̜̭̲̻̜͉͉̗͇̙͎̟̮͎̣̻̱͇͕͔̖͔̪̺̩̱̣͉̳͚̗̺̹̱͙̗͙̩̦̤͙̖̣̰̰̼͔̦̬̰̹̼͕͕̲̣̥̙̟̪͓͓̮̥̤̤̠͚͎̜͚̱͙̗̲͍͈̱̦̝͕͉̟͎̖̮̈́̄͂̇͌̿̆̄̅̐̈͛͒̔̌̅́̊̾͒̍̾̅̓̀̉̌͊̋͐̾̃̋̒̈́̈́̎̅̿̀̈́̓̿̐̊̅̔̇̉͌͊̑̽̋̌̊̀̈́͑̈́̃̀̀̓̑̍̌̈̈́́̆̀͗͑̅̄̾͌̉̀̔̋̈́̈͛̌̓̑͊́̀͌̊͗̿̅̂͌̄̿̔͛̓̿̌̒͌̎͂̍̈́̃̏͒̂͒̆͌̀̈́̀͂͂͂̅͌̓͑̈́͂̔̓̎̐́̓͗̐̉̀̀̋̑̓͗̂͒̒̈̔́̀̒̃̂̈́̅̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛͈̗͚̜̭͔̮̜̬̭̟̜͇͖̦̳͍̩̣̼̠̥͎͖͈͍͓̦̝̼̖͖͕͍̝̱͎͇̘͇̘͕̞̬͇̱̩̳͖̯̜̯̣̩̪̥̙͎̱̦̰̻̠̗͇̺̫̫̞͎̠̤̙͔̠̥̱̺̭̙͎̣͖̫̳͓͈͖̯̯̪̮̻̭̗̟̥̟̮̣͇͓̦̥̦̝̜̯̠͇̮͚̫͖͎̟̣͍̯̘̻̜̘͍̖͔̝̺̱̪̦̩̥͖̤̖͈̲̘̲̱̜̜̟̼̩͕͇̺̜̥̠̤͔̺͕̜̣͇̤̺̘̦̻̭̭͙̙̳̠̫̱̭͚͖̀́̍͆̉̇̏͌͌͌͐͗̓̆̔̔̋͗̽̈́̆͊̈̆̔̎̀̔͋̉͂̈́̀̍̓͑͗̅̋̈́̈͐̔̊͂̿̉̐̿̐̐̆̊̓̈́͌͗̀̀̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̷̡̡̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̤̣̜̼̲̘̤̱̳̲̩̞̟̞͈̙̲̼̭̟̘͖̮̦̥̫̣̞̟̞̖̣̻̖̺̫̭̹̻̟͚̳̠̲̙͈̙̤͖̥̖̫̯̫͈̳̞̲̫͓͉͚̝̣͕̹̙͕̘͈͈͎͚͙̮̝̼̱̭̝̱̺͇͔̘̭̫͕̩̼̗̰͖͍̣̰̗̟͍̭̰͇͕̭͖̙͈̣̱̼̳̻͍͍̬̯̼̥̦̩͍̦̻̯̮͕͕̞̬̭̻̠̠̻̻̬͓̦̖͚̟͍̯̘̝̱͈̻͇̘͈͙̞̞̬͍͓̪̱̯̘̙͚̥̜̱̯̤̩͓͎̝͉̻̬͙͔̠̳͙͕̺̬̙̗̜̙͇͎̟̠̰̫͍̜̥̰̙̟͉͔̳̫̗͚̲̺̖̳͈̭͎̮̯̪̦̙̺̖̙͕̣̖̱̫͕͇̜̺̦̠̈̆̌̒̍̾͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̢͚͚̘͙̝̥̥̥̟̠̬̪̤̻͇̇̑͑̅̇̍̏͜ͅm̴̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̹̯͇̮̮͈͇̟͎̙̫̳̲̤̠̲̫͓̜̪͚͙͉̺̺̺̬̤̳̞͎̯̠̦̯̩͙̝̞̙͙̟͎̖̜̲̱̺̟͙̣̙͉̲̖̲̪͈̖̭̮̮͈̞͕̪͔͈͈̖̪͉̮̰̱͎͚̲̰͉̪͉̠̱̩̳͎̮̯̼͓̙̺̱͔̝̞͇͎̥̫̜̦͎͛̀̀̇̉̓̎̋̃̈͛̈́̃̀̓͛̅̃̏̈̓͐̃͊̒̽̏́̈̅̑͋͌͑̏̉͊͒̈́̎̈́̈́͗̈͊̾́̋̇̉̄̒̉̂̇̑̓̂̏͂̆̈́̄͋̑̈́̐̇̓͐̎̋̈͛̓̈́̾̊̏͊̿̑̑̓̌͆̈́̓̉̅̅̎̑̓́̍̊̌̔̈̈́͌͊̉͑̔̈́̉̈̋̔̉͒̌̋́̂̏͑͌̊̍͌̊̓͌̑͗͆͗̏̋͂̉̀͑̑́̍̈́̔̀͋͊̓͆͒͆͐̉̀͐̈́̎͒͗̃̍̀̄̌̋͛̄̓̓̈́̆̓͐̋̌͊̅̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅę̶̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̣͍̦̳̥̠̪̤̘̲͓̝̺̹̪̫̣͈͇̰͇̟̮͔̰͕̣̺̪̟̱̼͍̗̖̬͕̞̞̖̞̝̼̦̘̪̪̺͎͙̘̫͇̹̘̱̱͓͙̘̼͈̣̤̮̺̜̬̗̞͈̫̫͖̩̦̜͕̜̯̭̗͓̳̗͖̻̹̠̮̖͈̭̦̗̩̣͉̭͈͇̥̤̼̗̼͎͚̟̗̗̯̺͇̺̲̦̣̮͈͕̲̦͎͉͓̫̩͙̬̩̺̞̠̭̖͎͚͓̘̰̜̤̱͈̜̙̤̭̻̞̹̟̰̱͚̹̲̱͙̦̝͉̙̖̮̖͔̫̺̖̘̫͍̙̤̦͖͖̫̹͖͎̠͎̞͍̯̺͈̮̬̖͚̱͈̼͍̪̬̺͖͖͇̱̺̹̟̫̦̩͙̲̝̜̺̹̣͉̣͙͉̖͉̩̜̱͔͖̻͔͉͇̫̼̠͕̩̹̞̖̠̰̤͉͚͕̜͇̹͈̀̅̌́͂̉͌͆̊͛̈́̆̿̃̆̓̈́͂͑̆̏̔̉͊́̔̅͆̈́̃͑̈́́̉̓͂̿̍͌͂̏͂̌̅̌̊̉͒̎̔́̉͑̒̔̀̊̓̋͗̃̍̑͛̍̋̈̀̔̈́̎͆̎͑̉̔̈́̍͂̅̈́̋́̿͐̍̔͒̍͂̃̀̊̄̆̾̑̔̐̓̆͊͌̉̏̿̽̀̅͋̈́̐̈́̀̐̊̔̊̓̒̇̍̏̾̆̓̇̇̋̈̈̉̎͗̄̏̄͐́̋̌͑̈́͑͒̂́̓͊͛̓͑͊́͒̀̍̆̿̇̑̐̂̒̄͛͐͛̿͗͒̌́̔͊͑̊̈́̄̑̓̔͊̾̆̐̍̏̒̔͑̔̀̃͑̄̇͑̌̓̽̆͗́̈́͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̧̧̛̛̭̝̺͙͍͈̲̟̫̣̜̱͕̠͖̜̘̙̗̻̣̹͕̗̜̪̦͔̲͚̥̙̟͇̭̺̖͈͎̼̫̝̭̯̬̭̰̦̰̮̪̫̠̠̟̳̯͓̤̱͖̻͖̩͕̎̀͐͊̐̃̒͒̋̅̾̄̄̍̔̊́͂̅̃̒͋͆̍̓̉͆̆̂͛͌̿͆͋͋̑̈́̇̈́̉̀̾͛͒̾̒̇̇̓̈́͊̊̓̄͛̽͛͌̌̆̈̂̋̋͒͛̇̑̂̉͊̍́́̋̃̀̍̔̊͑̀͂́̇̋͂̇̀̈́̀̾͂̒̏̾̏̽̉̾̐͗̊́͛͒̽͛̾̈́͂͛͆̍̓͌̿̍̐̑͐̾͌͊̃̔͊̉͒̽̽̊͆͑͗̽̀̑̍̊͊̊͌́̓͒͐̐̇́́̍̀̆̽̀͛̋́̓̌̒̿͛̀͐̈́̓͗̄̈́͋͒̔͐̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ơ̵̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̛͔̻̠̤͇͓͎̥̝̫͈̟͇̼̤̦̪͍͕̻̜̼͚̟͉̻̺̤͖̩̜͓͇̣̦͔̫̺̭͈̩̝̟̣̣̞͚̞̹̙̺̹̹͎͎̙̺̻̣̱̰̪̟̯͖̜̯̟̱̙͎̦̖͈̲͙̝͓̟̹͔͙̩̫̹̗̱̭̬͙͉̬̥̯̼̺̫͔͕̥̣̠͚͇̱͇̥̬̥̩̬͕̱͍̥̺̝̺̲̱̻̼̝͓̍̌̓͗͑̿̉̓̀̐̈́́̌̈̍̅͋̀̐͌͋̔̐͒̀̓̍̂́̒̾͑̐͐̀̃̃̅̐̈̈́̊̀̂͋̈͛͆̏̌̇͋͊̉́̔̾̐͂̀͗̾̾̂̑̓̈́͂̇́̅͂̆͌̊̎̐̋̓͂̅̈͑̾͌́̃̌͆̏̂̈̿̈́̿͒̾̓̈́͋̀͗̈́̋͒͑̎̐͌̌̀̎͛̽̓̌̄́̔͐̇̓̑̀̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̢̨̢̧̛̛͓̘̮̖̲͔̜̰͙͎̘̳̥̫̹͚͓̲̣̙͕͚̠̻̭̝̞̺͍̜̹͈̭͍̞̱̳̠̩͎̜͛̋̓̔̍̓̀̽͊̏͐͆́̓͐̈́̄̇̊̈̋͂̋̇̋̿́̃̀̇͊̍͋̒̂͒̆̂̌̀̐̔̆̄̊̀̿̒̔̊̊̀́̈́͒͌̓̃͆̀͌̆̆͋͋̀͑̊͊͒̆͒̂̋̐́̈̐͐͌̇͂̈́̈̓̅͛̆̾̿̄͐́͑̊̂̉̐́̾̀͛͛̐̐́̔̌͒̄̋͑̇̂͐̾̀̐̉̏̍̎́͌̽̏̊͆̀͋́͛̊̔̇͗́͛̿̿̑͛̓̄̉͑́́̌̽̾̈́̋̉̊̈͌̃̒̆̍̈̇̍̂̂̃̉́̈́̒̇̒́͋̄̔̓̐̋̅́́̂̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝h̶̡̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̺͈̙̹̼̘͍̙͎͉̝̗̠͙͍̙͎̻̬͔̘͕̹̦̭̰̹̻̱̝̻̥̩̣̩͖͔͓͚̩̪͉̝͍͓̤͎͕̭͚̼͙̯̘͇̦͓̜̮̹̺̹̹̫̜̳̲͎͖̤̝͓̳̘̪̥̹͔̝̥̠̱̬̥̼̰̭̞̞̭̖͈̬͙̮̞̮̺͙͓̞̳̱̳̰̠̘͉̯̬͚̟̼̺̞̘̖͔̯̜̭̖͈̰̮̣̮͙̩̼̳̜̟̘̙͇̤͖̙̯͇̞̻̲̬͔̤̗̮͈̼͎̳̻̲̻͖͉͎̯̣͎̩͇̜̜̺̯̫͕͇̱̺̩̤̗̞͖̹̩̟̭̞̪͚̻̠̭̞͙̹̪̠̗͓̟͚͕͉̯͚̘̤̹̯̰̳͉̳͈̤͉̭̠͒̎̓̋̋̀͆̀̆͋̄͐̄̍̆̔̓̍̍̓̋̍̈́̔̽̃́̀̏̆̈́̈́̀͗̈́̑̽̋̑͌̄̾͆͋̑̄͗̽̑̅̿̊̓́́͌̄̔̀̈́̀̓͆̍͐͐̈́͋̂͗̈́̅͐̽̿͆͊̑̀͗̅̅̑͂͛̈̀͂̐̍̒̅́̃̓͋̃̍͐͌̑̇̿͊̊̌̓͊̄̈́̍̋̊̿̃͛̅̏̆̊͆̌͑̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅę̸̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̧̛̤̠̭̻̝̞̯̮̱̮͓̠͓̙̝̙͈͇̤̱͉̼̯͕̯̭͈͈̙̰͚̖̯̯͖̞̩̼̰̤̲̜͈̥̩̝̦͉͈̗̹͓̗̼̣̝͈͖͕͉̣̖̮͖̲̖͔̪̞̲͔̞͎͚̖̟͍̼̩͓̬̜̯̻̱̪̫͖̪̳̔̈́̉͌̒͒̽̀̽͌̆̔̇̽̑̓̃̂̈́͆͊̔́͒̾̍̈̎͊̌̍͆̿̾̈́̍̃̀̌͆̂̅̿͌̏̊̂͒̃̆̽́̒̈́̎͋͐͂͒͆̾̑͗̃̈̊̑̒̇̒̂̃̏̀͐͂̋́̾͂͑̽̉̅̂̍̂̌͑̽̑̉͗̑̿͑̒̐͂͆̈́̔͆̽̈͊̂̊̉̄̓̍͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̷̡̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̛͖͕̼̩̳̟͇̹̟͕̲͍̖̼͎̝̲͚̥̮̝̞̗̼͍̩͎̱̘̫̻͓̩̳͙͙͖̘͔̟͚̱̗̺͎͕͔͉̪̺̠̩̲̦͓̻̳̟̳͈͖̙͎̖̤͙̝͇̰̮̳͍͕̬̯͕̜̱͔̱͇̟̞̫̲̰̹̥̝̥̣̙̩̲͎̮͍̗̝̖̟̥̼̮̤̟̥̝̤̳̺̻̥̳̬̦͚̗̪̭̳̟̳͖̳̜͚̟̖̳͖̞̜̪̺̜͙̦̝̱̜̙͔̗̠̣͎̘̘̬͙̖͉͔͈̤͇̼̟̹̦͕̠̲̮͔͈̯̦̲̝͓̭̞̩͚̺̲̝̠̰̥̘̼̺̝̪͇̫̲̦̗̄̍̈́̄̊̿̎̿̀̄̎͋̑̓̉͊̽̓̌̋͒̒͛͒̈́͋̀̒̈̔̍̀͑͌̋͒̓̏̀̍̅̿̒̾̊͛̿͛̽̍̉͛̿̄̈̌̈́̐̎̿̈́́͗̑̈́̄́̏̊̽̂̄́̑̐̑̇̍́̏̆̄̿͂͆͊̽͆̾̆́̌̓́̌̂͛̿͆̋̀̃̊̏̅̿̈́͑͗̽͆̊̾͌̋͑̆̑͗̿͛̒̈́̋̆̋̄́͑̉̃̀̉́̅̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̜͈̪̗̰͇͙̰͙̲̟̞̙̤͇̻͖͔̜̱̞̭̪̫̖̘̪̰̙̭͖̱͖̤͚̱̣͈͚͙̥̺͓̠̫͕̰̯͈̯̟̩͖͉̹͈̲͈͖͚͎͈̞̱͖̹͍͖͎̜͍̜͉̞̬͔̭̹̜̳̣̭̤̳͍̺͍̩̦͔͚͕̤͙͎̳̙̻͔̭͖̖̬̻͔̝͖͎͚̞̮̲̻̖̞̬̜̦̘̯̠͍̬̪̹̱͍̮̖̪̘̩͇̠͎̭̺̲͉̻͖̰̖̬̗̻̭͈̖̝̙̻̦̭̻̗͚̬̹̫͍͕̬̝͚͎͓̠̣̟̦̭̝͙̘͕̭͖̖̳̤̮̹̜̳͎͈͈̤̭̦̘̳̩̺̼̤̱̱̮͈̖̻̮̺̖͙͍̖̻̬̩̝̘̲͇͔̗̱̯̅͗̊͗́̈̔̔̀̔̾̓̏͌͗̅̇̉͆͋̂̂͋͒͐͗̅̌̈́̑̃̍͌̍̀͆͊͂̽̌̀̀̃̂̂̀̎͆̔̾͌̏̐̊̾͗͗͋͑́͐͂̍̆̀͌̐̽́͋̏́̏̋̎̈́̓͑̐̐̃̈́̈́͒̔̔̓̽̈̔̓̓̀͛͊͋̈́̓͛̓̈́̄̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅp̵̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̦̟̼̭̩͚̙̩̖̹̣̞̪̪̙̦̳̲̳̒̈͌̈̈̇̇̌̋̍̈́̐͒̏̀̍̈́̒̋̏̽̎̇͌̾̒̽͐̑͌̌̀̈́̀̀̓̾͑̽̓̅̔̃͒̈́̿̃̃̓̀̑͒̀͊̆́̐͗̌͆̅͋̊́̉̄͌́͌͗̔̽̇̂̈́̒̍̑̈́̽̈́͗͒͂͆̍̄̀̿͒̑͒͛́̆̆͂̇̂̐̌͂̊̽̽̃͒̓̅̎̀̓̔̃͒̅̋̐̓̍̓͑̄̓͛͑́̾̅̐̈́͑̄̌͒͒̏̈́́̓̔͊͐̈̄̓͂̈́͌͛̀̑́͆̿̽̆̐̀̾̈́̇͂̓́̈͗̋̓̇̈́̏͐͛̿̐̈́̾́̃͗̍̔͌̇̀͐́̎̎̔̎͛̉̆̄̍̆̐̔̃̃̂̓́͋͂̍̉͗̍̈́̈́͆́̂̈͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ļ̷̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̫̬͉̬͈͕̯̖̠̹͇̳͇̮̗͎̬̻̼͚̠̝͈̱̥̣͈̞̫̘͔̝̙̳͎̩͈̤͚̣͈͍̥̮̯̰̺͚̘̗̖͇̹̭̲̣̼̣̟͔̻͈̭͈̙̙̱̗̻͍͙͇̻̺̣̙͚̤͖̫̗͕̺̝̭̠̩͙̺͙̮̠͙̱͕͖̥̣̠͙̬̘͉̳͚̦̜̫̰̦̜̖̝̲͔͓̘͎̻̩̩̥̩̮͔̤̱̞̘̺͚̭̟͕̠̯̝̜̤̟̼̫̤͔͕͔͍̠̞̱̹̱͙̮̳͚̳̹̘̙͖͇̬̗͉͎͖̰̹̪͕̮̥̥̙̞̙̲͉̰̗̖̯͓͖̜̳̯͎̬̲̊̐̀́̓̎͆̒̓́͂͗̓̒͑̓͒̃̐̿̐͐́̔̈́͒͒́̊̾̓̾̊̒̓͌̔̃̆̓̀̆̏̓̎͐̄͒̒́̈́͗̂͒̉̉̑͌̈́̂̆̈́̈́̐̀̑̂̍̌͋͗̉̏̐̂͑̆̈̀͌̇̀̓͒̈́̈̓̏̏̈́̋͒̿̈́̈́̔́̒͆͗͆̃̂̇̃̍̒̄̐̂͛͂͗͂͊̌̅̒͂͌̈́́̀̃̀̓̈́̐͗̆̓͛́͂͂͛͆̋̈́̓̈́͐͊̊̂̽͛̈̀̅͂͒̌̄̑͒̓̋͆̆̋̈́̀̂̄͐̔̂̃̿̄͌̾̇̍̅̐͂̓͗̌̀̏̽̆̇̑͆͊̑̅̉̾̎́̉̄̂̆́͑̊́͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȧ̷̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̢̧̛̛͔̭̰̖͍͇͍̭͉͓̺̼͔͕͖̪̩̪̝̺̪͕͚͙͖̗̣̝̻̙̟̳̳̬̠̠̙̫̘̤̻͍̗͎̻͚̳̱͙̱̲̥͍̩̝̦͍̱͉̫͔̰̩͔̪̪̤̘͓̦̟̜̮͔̦̭̻͖͙̩̦̥͖͙̪̼̦͎̬͉̦̜̩̤͍͎̺̦̬͚̝̥͍̺̘͖̘̟̟͍͎͚̼̟̙̻̝͚͕̺͈͈̙̹̤̯̦̺͙̞̞̞̱̞̥̭̠̟̖̫͇̬̟̻̳̹̠̬͙̥̞̠̬̳̣̳̘̩̳͎̤͍͔̦̥̬̥̝̮̯͖͌̄̽̓̄̉͛͊̿͂̂̾̄̓͂́̃͐̈́͒̈́͂̒̈́̍̌́̿̓̐́̈́̂͂̇̊̉̒̀͆̎̏̈̚͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅç̵̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̛̗̤͍͉̝̰̲͔̱͔̩̮̝̪͔̫̠̬̥̹̣̠̫̥͚̣̳̖̗̱͖̭͉̲̝͉̠̹̦͕̱̮̰̯̞̲̰̪̻͍̝̖͖͕̺̫̭͈̺͉̥̰̰͈͍͙͕̗͈͓̺̫̤̹̯͓̗̘̗͔͍̩͕̟̻͚͖̯̼͉̩̳͔̺̮̝̩̰̱̬̙̬͔̬͚̾̽́̃̆̈͊̐̈́̋͂̉̍̊̒͐͒͆̈̏̓̓̓́̒͑̔͐͋̅̊̿͋̓͋͗͒̐̈́͌̐̋͊͑̾͆̐̊̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̴̢̡̛̛̛̛̝͚̭͔̣̹̫̞̼̣͖̲̜̬̰͙̱̞̦͈͙̙͔̓̄͆̐́͊̀͗̂͒͐̇̈́͌͋̈́̐̎̓́̐̓̈́̌͗̎̍͗̍̇̀̒͗͐͛̆̊̊̀̾̅̋̍̍̇̏̌̓̀̄͒͗̐̒̅͑͐̈́́̄̒̇̌̈́̓̐̊͆̌̾̃̆̎̃̄́̓͐̒͆̈́̈́̌͗̍̍̂́̅̓̔̈́͆͑̀͌́̾̽̌͛̔̂̆̐̋̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠s̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͂͒͊́͂̿̈́̊̈̊́̊͋̿̈̈́͐͊͐̉̋̆͂͂̐͌̀̂̎̀̈́͐̎́͆̈́̂͑̓̿̽̓̇̒̏̄́̐̂͌̊̈̇̋̀͗̋̔̅͊̋̈́̇̀̀̓̍̏͗̑͋̍̾̀̌̎̈́̈́͗̾̍̑̐̓̈́́̃̄́̇̋̓́̊̏̃̈͑́̈́̇͆̒̓͂̌̈́̒̆̔͒̇̍͋͗̏̈̀̉̑̈́̋͒͑̓̐̉̍̃̆͑̒̒̍̓̍̎̅̈́͗͒̐̍͂̈͂̀̃̓̇͒̇͋̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠,̶̡̧̨̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̯̹̩̱͖̯͓͕͈̺̻̳̭͈̗͈͖̟̟̜̯̪͙͓͔̗̦̮̦͍̺͍̮̭̻̖͎̲̥͙̫̝͙̦͚̩̤͔̀́̾̿̎̀̍́̈́̋̔̈̅̌̓̉̈́̐̐̍̆͒̾̓̂̈́͌͊̄̈̍͆̇̎̏̄̓͛̔̀͋̀̐̈́̈́̽̒̀̀͑̅͌́̀̆̇̍͋̓̍͒̍̂̓̇̏͂͐̂̓̈́̓́̉̌̐̀̀͋͊̓̈̑̅̎͋͋̾͌̃͗́̈̅͆̇̀̓̑͌̌͑̐͛̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̬̳͖͕̮̲͍͎͚̟̪͉̮̠͎͓̬͍̭̝̤̪̗̘̺̺͈̥̦̝̳̠̯̰͚̖̱̮͚̱̞͇̤͉͙̹̘̻̭̠̺̖̦͍̱͉̤͇̣̱͙͇̩͍̫̘̪̺̜̣̟̟̲̭̞̲̰̖͎̼̗͍̞̮̥̥̰̦͈̣̘̮̪͇̪͎͖͔͕̖͍̱͙͙͚̥̰̹͍̤̲̼̺̻̞̼͙̥̫̦̻͍̣̤̖̝̖̠̟̙͚̘͖̻̯̘̳̱̣͚̗̙̹̖̳̳̯̮̙̻͉̭͎̺̠̝̹̰͇͇͕͎̞̦̩̲͉̩̘̖͇̠̖̳̟̲̦͇̥̹͚͙̩̗͙̖͉̲̼̪̘͉͓̱̱͎͙͚͖̖̗͍̹͖̘͇̜̯̭̺̟̞̳̮̥̩͎̬͙̩̖̟̩͖͙̖̳͕͕͕̮͖̼͐̂̈́͗͐̿͂̉̀̓̅͂͌̀̄̉͐́̆̈́́͌̅̅̔̓̿́́̾́͋͊̌̌͛̏̃̍͌̓̈́̓͛͒͌̓̓̽̂͛̌̊̄̿́̒̀̽̄͋̏̆̃͗͛̒̔͂̇̏̑̋͌͐̍͆̿̉̈́͂̅͂̿̍̆́̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅl̷̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̘̣̯̦͇̫͍̦̱̣̰͙̦̗̩͙̭͕͇͎̹̠̱͉̤͚̦̙̜͇̟̪̗̲͚̪̖̣͕̳̟̪͙̲̙̠̣̝͕̪̠̥̭̺̬̣̜̩̬͗̓̐̿̈́̎͋̔̎̿̾̽̉̔̒̽́̓́̊̈́̐́̍͗͐̉͒͆̀̈́́̋̐̃̎̄͑̃̑̇̒̃̅̽͒͆́̃̾̃̂̋̽̇̌̈̓͋͒̔̐͌͋̓̋̈͌̈́̋͑̋̾̄̌̑̌̒̄͗̔̃̌͗̉́͛̐̋̍̐̽̃̈̾̉͆̆̽́͋̍̂͑͊̋̆̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅi̵̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̮̯̪̯͉̻̜̣̥̯̲̺̼̤̪̥̻͍̫̜̻̳̪̥̼̜̜̱̰̩͉̳̱̱͕͚̞͎̲̦͈̻͖̩̳͉̘̭̦̜̝̤̗͖͈̳̝̫̰̗̖͉̠̭̤̭̘̻̣̦͉̗̹̘̫̰̭͖̻͕͖̜̗͖͍̱͍̥̠̣̖̙̲̠͕̖̺̝͚̝͇̲̤̭̥̫̱͖̱̥̬̬̜̬̜̟̰͍͔̞̝͕̖̥͍̣̹̮̩̦̠̱̯͈̲̤̰̰̣͚̫͍̣̗̲͚̖̪̗̣̠̥̰̘̣̞̭̖̹̟͕͕̙̘͖̺̣͉͎̖̯͚̲̠̣̪̺͓̻̼̳̗͔̝̜͓̜̮͚͎͇͚̺̙̝̯͙̺̬̤͈̞̥͙͚͙̦̯͈͉͚̯͙̠̤͓̟̠̪̪͉̝̱̹͖̺̮̻̲̬̞̰̬̼̭̯͇̻̭͖̩̞̼͎̠̲̙̥̐̈̍̏̂͑̉͗̃̅͑̽͑̈́̐̑̽͌̔͆͒̍̓̓̓́͂̈́̒͛͂̐̀̈́͂͊̂̎͆͑͌͐̇̍͐̍͂̐̈́̅́̏̑̇͊̾͗̽̔̏̓̏̎͐̎̄̀̒̇̇͐̈́̽́̑̓̉͋̿̾̀̅̍̎̿̀̈̽̏̌̄́̌̈́̅̈͒̈́̈́͋̃̑́͋͌̏͐̓̈̂̾̅̔̒̂̂̿̓͗̌̄̈́̒̾͐͋̀̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅk̶̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̛͔͖̗̙̪̝̹̤̬͈̲̼̞͇̦̹̱̜̬̬͓̗̝̫͈̩̺͖̟͖̻̱͕̦̣͇̻̜̯̮̮̙̘͉͕͉͇̺͉̬̜͇͚͕̫͕̗̮̙̯͖͖̤̱͇̙͙͇̻̼͚̯̬̳͙̹͙̠͕̬̦̫̱͙̱̗̖̳̤̫̠̞͔̠̞͕̘̣̙̪͍̪̟͚̟̥̘̝̑̋̎͆̑̾̂̈́͐̈́͆͗̈̂̋̍͐̽́̀̒̾̉̐̀̏͊͛̾̈́͗̀̄̊̆̈́͑́̃̔͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅe̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͎̬̯̰͓̝̮͉̯͙̱͍̳̲̣͈̭̘̳̣̫̼͕̔̐̆̒͌̅̂̀̾̔̒̃̀͒͆̈́̄̄̓͗́̈̅̔̉̐͋̓͐̽̆̋̓̿̒̎͋̏̓̿͒͊́́̽̃̒̈́̐͒̀̆̎͐͗̈̋̆̆̍͊́̈͂̄̽͊̽̒̉̂̅́̈̊͒̓̓̾̿̓̿̾͂̉̆̒̇̋̍̋͗͑͌̎̍̅͂̃͆͋̉͆͆̏̀͗̐̋̒͂̓͌̉̓́͗̐̐̌̐͂͊͊̓͐͗̇̓͋̆͋͒̈́̈́̀̿̏̎̆̍͐͂͒̓̽̆̀͂̿̽́̇̎̑̃̀̈́̆͗̑͆̊̂̓̽̌̅͒̓̿́̉͆̈́̓̓̑̽͌͂́̔͑͊̆̿̈́͊͛͆̑͋͌̾̀̄͒̿͐̈̃̌͗͋́͌̋̾̆̽̄̈́͂̇̾͊͊̀̄̀̇̈́͆͑͐̄̈͌̓̈́̄̎̑̔̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̴̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̰̱̰̩͓͔̯̹̺̮̩͚̺̰̰̗̰̲̭̫͇̠̹̦̲͉̦̱̞̥̺̮̘̺̰͍̩͈͎͚̪̩̦̺̗̞̪̮͓̱̜̱̮̹̗̟̣͂̿̈́͋͂̂͂͌͆́́͒̇̂̎̈̓̍̒̈̒̌̓̈̓̆̀̈́̒̿̐̓̃͂͊̌̉́̈́̇̍͛̐̍̓̈̔̊̾̎͋̂͗̓͂͊̑̀̐̈́͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅs̵̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̰̙̯̦͉̜̲̟̫̹͎͉͇̺̹̦͖̮̺̥̼̞͇̤̲̩̥̤͖̞̗͖͎̖̪̘̜̣̪̜̝̠̙͕̞̦̥̖̤̟̰̞̜̭̖͉̺͕͔̜̘̭͇͈̻̳̻͓̫̦̗̭͇̥̭͍̣̲̬̙̥̟͓̤̖͙̝̺̦͕̟̠͔̆̓̊̿̍͊̔͋̊̓́̈́́̋̉̊́͐́̂̾̅̑̉̿̓̓̐͗̓͂̏̋͌͆͌̅͌͂̍͌̾́̐̇̋͌̈́̏̓̅́́̒͆̀̆̒̅͗͛̍̀̿̊̋̐̂̉̌̔̑̎̌̋́̔̃́̀̈́͒͒̑̎̊̽̊̈́̀̈́͒̾̐͌͐̔̈́̒̉͛͆͛͐́̉̏̆͒͂̒̑̃̈́̃̓̐̈́̉̍̆͛́͂̍́͒̊̑̉͒̀͗̃͆͐̔͑́̊͗̂͑͛̉̈́̓̐͑̋͊́̄̾́̄̽͆̆̓͑̓̄͛̂̅̔̒́̌̀̄̓̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅą̵̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̻̼̦̩̱̤̘̫̜̼̲̮̪͕̺͈̦̩̮̰̪̯͙̥̰̤͇̹̯͍͙͉̗͓͈͍̦̪̹̦̜̲̘̭̬̻̼͚̖̙͕̭̥̫͈͙̹͈͕͕̤̝̪̰̻̥͈̼͎̯̤͙̗̪̱͈̥̱͚̖͉̬̪͉̘͓̭̝̻̥̩̞̬̟͈̪̬̖͎͉̻̜̟͉̗̬̠͕̥̫̗̣̼͚͚͇̲̟͓̫̦̙̤̘̭̭͍̥̥̪̗͙̗͕̫̤̫̬͚̠̫͚̝̼͚͔͎̘͔̼̗̮͖̤͍̖͉̦̼̤̮̮̹͓͈̰̜̭͈̰͉͚͖̗̫͇̘͕̼̰̖͖͙͖̻̜̻̭͈͈͍̞̣̖̬̭͈̖͔̹̫̜̘̞̣̫̣̫̤̞̗͉̜̜̳̜̘̤̥̖̟̯̩̪̘͙̯̞̗̑̆́̈͌̃͑̊̔̏̐̌͌̌̾̇͋͒͒͌̈̌́̏̈̍͌̓͊̓̉̓̋͋̇̾̄̓́̐̄̑̏̒̐͋̄̎̈́̐́͐̉́̈́̈̽́̈͒̋̒́̀̓̅́͋̓͛̃̏̎̔̔̀͑̍̉̍̔͒͌͌̿̈́͗͒͆̒͛̎̉̎̈́̌̊̂͊͊́̈́̊͗̈́̆͌̌͛̃͂͌̈͋̓́͗̏̂̐͋̂̓̇̅̽͌̊͂̿̒̽̔̾̈̎͑̅͋̽̀̉͛̉̽̈́̈́́̅͂̈̋̈́͐͗͛͛̀̓̈̇̋͗̊̓͑̐͛̽͛̏̐͒̀̔͑̀̾̃͛́̄͛͆̑̽̓͒̂̄̆͐̃̇̈̔̓̀̋̒̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̵̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̖̺̝͓̼̫̗̺̥̹̜̻̺̹̠͙͔͚̬͚̗̠̰͇̮͕͉͇̙͙̪̞͈̟͎̻̩͚̖͈̞͕̮̺͔̟̝̮̗̝͈̞̭͇͈̫̞̤͈̯̜͇̳̹̥̺͎͇̻̠̲̖̙̟̗̤̟̬̲̬̩̤̙̦̬̙̝̭̻̬̲̬̖͉̹̬̠̲̝̝̝̭̬͖̫̩͓̪̙̙̣̩̜̹͖͔̟̬͓͙͔̙͔̣̲͎̟̜̬̥̤̰̠̻̣͔̺̬̱͓̹͙͚̳̲̌̋͒̽̏̉̋̀̓͗̇̄̇̀̀͂̽̈́́̐̂͆̐́͆̈́̀͆́̅́̌͗͋̓̓̄͂̉̃̉͑̓̏͑̐̓̊̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̠̩̥͕̯̟͍͓̜̗̟̞̱͉͈̻̪͍͈̟̳̲͕̖̖̖̙͈̟̦̤̭̹̝͓̖͎̗̠͖͈̼̣̼͖̹̫͚̘̦̝̝̜͓͙͓͈̥̪͇͚̼͕̫̭̞̤̥̫̠͙̱̤͇͈̝̲̹̗͕̖̱̩͉̗̣̥͕͔̙̯͓̻̣͙̗͕͖̯̭̻͉͓̜͍̪̠̘̖̗͚͕̟̫̺͎͇̥̤̟̪̺̹̥̜̞̠͎̘͈̦̼̳̙͈̞͎̖̭̭͕̺̬̘̫̪̺͕̺̲͓̥͙͖̩͉̜̗̖͈̳̗̠̠̬͎̟̟̗̜̭̭̤̥͖͚̤̙̫̫̱̩̖̙̤̹̪͎̻͖͔̦͙̳̟͙̲̦͙̟̫̞̲̞̭̖͔͉̱̬̘̰͓͍̺̰̤̤̺͓̬̱̤͇̱͕̯̱̦̦̂̎̈́͗̒̑̌̓̍̀̍̄̏̈͋͐̑̂̀̃̀̀͆̄̓̽́̃̐̇͊̇̑̂͑̂̋̌̊̅̅̄̃̂́̊̾̍̉́̐̀̎̈̊̀͑́̀̆͗̀͑̉͋̊̇̔̐̑͒͋͑̇̋̐̒̑͌͗̈́̀͆̄̀̉̃͒̌͂̊̒̀̿́̊͛̾̈́̈́̑̃͐̿̀̇̊̀̽̏͋͒̈́̿̏͐͊̾̂͐̓̂̏͌̈̒̾̀̑̆͐͂͂́̐̑͋̈͂̌̃̏̌̀̒́̓̀͒̎̅̏̂̊̓̋̇̿̄̍͒̇͋̈́̿͒̂̉̈́͊̅́̀̔͋͑̃͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȉ̶̢̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̦̭̻͍̮̩̖̩͚̠̤͕̭̳͕̩̞̜͈̜̘̼̙̞͍̙̗̲̣̙͙͇̗̬̫̥̣̪̳̱͓̭͈̘̭̟̖͈̜͖̞̯̟̲͔͖̦̬̲̟͖̪̱͉̹̭̞̤͇̦͓͇̭̦̼̯̼̖̘̻͖͔̜̝͙͓̹͈̤̻̗̥̰͇͖̟̻̬̦̱̺̤̦͉͍̰̖͇͖̳̭̺͖͇͍̹͓͚̭͕̰̼͙̟̣̪͈͖̼̖̠̯͍̺͍͖̞͇̜̫͕̹̪̝̝̗͉͓̫̱̫̝̼̳̘͇̣͉̥̠̗͍̲̰̜̙͕̹̝͎͇͉͔̰͔̜͙̥̮̠̘̻̥̜̮͕͇̘̖̥͉͖͚͖̳̜͇̭͎̜̮̍̇͆͌̊̄̒̉̏̇̍̃͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̛͙̣͓̣͉̥̪͇͓̰̳̻̥̜̰̲͎̺̥̝̜͓͎̝͇͕͕̭̬̯̪̼̦̻̝̼̫̠͕͍͚̯̣̮̪̲͔͖̭̹̱̜͍̺̼̝̜̙̞̤͈̘̥͚̺̤͕̘̟͉͙͙̳̞̜̩̥̬͚̣͈̜̖̫̤͈̩̯̪̭̞̤͉̫̥̞̻̘͍͎͈̜̫̟̫̫͎͇͓̜̳̙̞̠̯͕͈͉̦͓̟̠̼͖̖̟̱̦̺̖̬̪̰̹͎͓̝̹̙̝̰̬̤̦͕̬̝͕͚̲̼̭͔̫̪̞̮̻̮̮̝͕̜̪̜̌̆͂̊̽̌̊̒̆̈́͂̔̉̽̏͋̾́̂̅̈́̍͐̿̈́͆̇͒̚͜͜ͅ ̵̡̧̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̡̱͙͔̪͓̱̩͉̖̦͚̝̱̥̗̪̥̪͖̹̤̠̲̫̬̥͔̲̲͈͔̝̠̝̯͎̭͕̫̙̠͕͉̘͉̝̘̜̖̖̼͓͕͙̦̟̳̯̣̘͓̯̪̩̪̣̲͚͉̩̰͈͚̜̩̪̦̫̥͇̙̳̘̼̼̫̳͉̳̠͍̬̻͖̘͖̼͚̜̬͇͔̠̳̺̟̪̥̲̥̞͍̳̙̣̠̤̥̩̥̟̰̬̹̭͇̳̺̟͓̟̬̫̞̤͚̣̙̳̪͓̟̯͔̗̪̩̗̲̼͓͚͙͚̖̱̻̝̪̖̹̯̟̭̯͍͙͙̦̭̻̩̱̝̞͍͇̗̲̹̱͈̳̜͙̦̰̤̳̣̜̝̫̞̺̳̪̻̰̳̲͔̝̤͍̩̞̭̼͙̘͉͎̝̗̻̯̯̮̞̤̻͙̥̟̠͙̖̜̼̱̠̭̺̲͔͉̫̣͈̘̱̻̥̤͂̀̃̃̂͆̂͛͛͊̆͗͆̅̇̈͗̂̂̓͆̏̀͋͊̋͆͆̋̀̒͊̓̃͛͂́̎̔͊͒̿͊͗͋̊͆̆̑̆̈́̍̽̉̉͛̐̑̋́̋̀́͂̈́͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅỳ̶̨̛̛̻̝͕̯͙͇͎̠̫̘͔̹̈́̽̿̈́̇̌͌̒̍͊̈́̂̃͊͒̇̂̏̇͌̆́̈́̄̈́̌̅̉̒̍̅̈́͗́͗̓̃̀̎̽͘̕͠͠͝͠͝ǫ̶̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̗͎̗̺̝̖͇͎̥͈̣̬̲̭͇͕͍̦̠͎̥̜͉͕̘̤̗͓͙̰̝̩̟̫̫̭̮̲͙̲̗͙͎̤͉̳̗̠͕̟̙͎͓͎̩̗̼̟͙̦̭̘̞̠͕̜͓̗̣͓͔̳͙̰̝̼̜̳̭̬̳̱̲̺͎̩͕̖͔͕̜͍̠̭̘̜̦̞͖̜̤̬̙̬̖̖̰̟̳͓̬̟̦̹͚͉͍̝͕̱̺̝̞̭̯̪̺͉̻̪̥͖͚̱̦̯͚̞̞̗̤͈̺̥̭͈͉̝̹͖͎͎͖̻̭̩̞̲̤̜̦͕̺͙̞̠͔̥̠̯̣͚̯͉͕̱̹̺̥͈̣̖̹̖͙͇̽͌́̾̋͊͆̽̑̾̀̊͑͗͐̊̂̾̂́̇̆̒̄͐̋̈́̀̓͑͐̓̎̊̽͋̉͋̂͛͂̀̅̈́́͗̍̒̃͒̈́͋̍̆̈́̈́̄͊́̓͛̌͌̔̈́̈̀̀͂̓͋̇̾̒͋͐̏̒̎̍̄͑̂̍͐͑͊̔̅͑͂͑̅͐͌͛̓̌̐̂̀́̃̓̀̓͆̓͛̉̊̒͆̾̏̽̄͆̈́͂̌͗͒͊̂̅̍̄̆̈͗̓͆͒̈́̈́̏͊̏̇͊̀̽̔͑̀͋̽̓͊͌̇̄̎͌̃̃̒͌̈̈́̄̽͐̈̊̾͆̈̓̾̋̇̅̈͌̾̎̔̈͆̓̏̉͛̐̓̅͌̍̈́͐̏̓͛̓̈͂̏́͊͌̿̏͗̐͗͒͐͊̂̑͌̏̎̉̾̍̏̈̎̒̾͐̂̓͑͐͆̏̅͌̌̓͋̎̂͂̈̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅư̸̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̛̺̜̩̠̪̯̮̜̗̞̜̙͔̗͔̮͚̠̫̱̼̖̦͙̟͈̻͈̗̮̣͇̲̰̟̗̦̣̺̘̱̖̦̯͎͕̥̟̻̲̦̙̜̠͍̯̘͉̠͔̞̮̘̳̞̺̩͉̯̝͎̭̥̠͚̦̬̜̝̪͎̟̩̦̳͓̭̲̠͚̭͔͕̥̫͖̘͙̥͙̜̜̰̰̱̜̟̦̰͎̙̯͍̥͍̮̼̩̘̟͔͓͕̟̖͈̥̫̦̖̼͚̰̲̞̯͙͙̩̟͍̼̠̦̝͉̜̲̞̯̳̹͓̰͙͕͍̪̩̯̭̝̠̯͇̼͚̪̼̫̣̙̪͇̘̜̦̬̖͚̜̺͎̮̪̩̬̪̩̣̩͓̜̹͖̠͎̼̘͕̫͈̹͚̗̳͈͓̭̰͓̳̫̺̬̜̖̖͓̙̘͔̬͇̬̠̞̣̭̟͈̬͖͕̭̞̖͇̦̳͔̲͖̣̯̤̞̜̣̱̹̘͇͕̮̮̤͚͈̈́̋̋́͂̆͋͑͌͌̽͋̉̓̂̏̐̿͋̀̀̄̓̈̿̀̓͆͐͛̓̈́͌̋̃̊̈́̍̏̿̏̋͋͋̎̿̊͒͆̿̏̂̋́̊̐̅̐̅̌̈́̏̈͑̐̊̋̇̀̂̅́͆̒̆̿̿͐̍̀̍͆͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̯̻̰̰̞̖̣̪̞̰̻̜͖͖̠̙̜̟͍̠̩͚͚̘̹̻͔̤̩̪̰̩̫̲̙̮̝̟͔̻̫͍̰̠̜̬̫͓̺̪̦͓͕͇̞̞͎̖͙̙̬̤̣͉̬͖͚̺͕͈͈̘̩͚̣͍̬̥̤̹̺̹̝̬̳͚͔̺̮̮̩̱̩͇͙̘̠͍̩̘͉̝͙̦͍̮̰̠̮̬͇̘̬͔͎͔̝̙͍̫̖̫̞̞̜̹̦͖̲̬͇̝̦̣̘̝̘̖̼̭̝̙͈̗͙̝̰͎̤̝̠͙͖̱̮̥̘̯͓̦̦̝̖̼̜̮̻̫͎͎͇̰̖͎̟̫͕̣̘̻͎͚̹̬̠̭̟̝͉͍̗͈͖͙̫͕̘̞̺̬̻̜͕͍͙͇̘̩͎͉̯͇̺̥̞͚̦̞͉̩̞͇̼̯̳̻̥͓̟̮̖̞͇̼̱̻̠̪͈̺̳͖̣̤͉̜͎̰̙͇̥̪͕͖̩͉͍̩͖͔͕͈͐̓̌̅̓̈́̍̿̎̒́̌̆̀̃͆͑͌̅͑͗̓̌͌̏͌͂̅̌̒̎̂̆̋̈̄͗̓̅̍͋̇̾͌̉̇̈́͛̀̎̏̉́̇̓̋̈̆̿͋̈́͌̎̐́͂̾̃̓̇̈͐̂̀̒̽̇͑͗͌͒̅̈́͌̂̎̈́̀̐̓̆͋̅͂̍̋̎̀̈́͒̈̌̅̔͂̌̋̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅw̵̧̡̛̛̛̛̲̻̣͙̩̮͉̳̤͚͔̥̻̖̱͔͎̩̤̘̲̙̟̙̺̩̫͈̻̥̿́̃̊̾́͌̔̈́́̓́̐̊̀̈́̓̓̽͂̔̿̈͛̆̓̾̽̿̌͐̀̏͑̈́̀̇́̓̄̊̅̈̑̋́̉̃͆͗̍̓̄͆̅̀̎͂͆͛̈̽̽͛̋̐͂̎͐̀̍̾͛́̾̊̈̉͛̈̽̎̂̽̃̒͛͛̆͌͒̃̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠ȅ̵̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̛͉̯̣͉̫̙̝͉̠̱͚͇͓̬̱̘͕͉̠̞̞̥̱͉̘̟̯̙̣̣̱̩̲̟͔̹̦̤̤̲̣̮͕̭͙̥͉͙̖̳̰̦̜͍̬̺̣̙̲̮͔̗̮͓̯̝͍̻̮̮͎̞̺̘̤̫̙̟̻̤͖̝̪͇̤͈̯̙͕͖̩̜͚̤̳͈̦̻̥̝̬̮͈̥̗͙͇͖̣̼͙̩͈̱̘̭̬͉͎̲̫̺̝̬͕͈̟̺̜͎͉̭̦͉̰̤̹̰͖̱͎̘̦̱̬͓̮̳̳̖̳͚̗̜̱̖̩̳̪̟̜̟̘̹̹͖̗̫̞͈͍̦̺̙̺̗̭̮͍͈͇̺̩̣͎̳̳̹̞̹̼͙̹͚̣͈̖͓̝̭̳̣̱͓̰͚̮̙̹̰̟͚͚̰͚͓̥̘͉̜͖̰̺̯͈̌͐̈̅̎̅̂̇́͒͂͗̊̐̈͂̆̔̂̒̋͆̊̋̃̐̀̇̅̍͐́͐̍́̑̎̉͐̅̀̈͂̐͛̔̒̋̓̄̓͆̌͋̄̏͌̀̇̀̏͒̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȓ̶̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̜̗̙͉̞̟͈̺̼̬̖̪̟̼̬̮̼̭̙̯̖̺͚̫̲̭͈̝͕̺̻̪̰̖͚̤̫̼̰̱̗̬̣̭͉̬̬͇̜͈͎̖͇̣̦̯̻̞̤̝͚̤̬̞̠͇͖͍̘̱͍̮̩̮̠͔̤̖̟̦̩͙͔͉̥͇͇̱͍͉̟̝͚̘̮̞̳̳̪͚͇̟̳̱͍̖̜̠̝͖̱̫̺͎̟͔̮̹̩̱͚̲̲̱̦̱̬̠̺̞͓̗̗͎̮͇̞̣͈͎͎̖̗̖͉͈͈̱̞̟͓͔̦͓̹̞͓̦̱̝̗͈̘͇̜̠̹̫͕̦̮̜̤͙̠͚̱͓̫̞̰̥͈̞̞͙̭̼̤͕͈̘̮̪̮̯͔̦͈̤͖̗͕͉̺̬̼̲̦̱͎̤͕͇͍̦͎̠̭̺̗͈̣͙̜̥̜͙͓̰̫̮̙̰̩̮̞̻̹̥̖̮̰͈̹͕͔̣͚̪̻͓̪͖͔̉͑́̈̉̆̿̓̾̓͊͌̈́̌̀̉̈̀̋͂̋̎̀̒͊̈͒̋̈̂̎͋͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅȩ̸̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̞̮̱̩̯̺̟̱̬̺̲̜̹̭͕͍̼̖̰̤͙̘̫̲̦̪̠̩̜͕̻̤̟̠͚̺̺̗̺̩̲͉̻̙̯̭͙͕̰̰̺̥̭͎̭̞̫̲̭̠͉̬̟̠̪̱̺̮̝͓͉͎̱̰̝̗̹̤͉̳̘̻͓͓̜̺̗̗̺̺̠̲͖̺̣͙̻̫̟̜͖̯̫͖̻̹̜̫̫͈̦̻͖̬͕̹͓͓͓̼̲̫̰̱̞̮͈̪̖̜͕̖͎̩͚̝͉͈̟̰̯͎̝̘̳̰̠̹̭̞̗͙͈͍̭̭̹͙̥͉̲̺̬̲͙̺̫͚̻͉̜̦͍̮͕̻̜̞̼̭̺̝̭̤̮̞̭̱̼̞̐̎͆͗̊̓̃͊͑́̈̿̎̑̊͗͒̂̋͊̔͌̋͒̽̒̉̀̅̿͂̀͋̒͊̈́̈̾̊̓̓̊́̾́̽́̉̓͌̎̓̇̽̃̂̎̅̈̉̈́̀́̑͂̍̌̿̂̓̎͗̋̾̀̈́̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̤̠͉̺̠̝̗͇̰͙͎̣͙̜͍̭̪̣̭̤̮̙̜̺̼͙̱̖͙̣̼̹͉͙̻͔͙̭͈̲̰̜̩̱̙͇̠͎̺̪̯̫͈̻͚̝̹̱̪͖̝̟̝̱͓̞̩̻͖̩͓̘̱̘̝̙͙̯͉̜̞̝̪͕̱͖̟̩̥̤͕̫͙͈̫͉͓͚̗̣͖͈͕͓͎̟͉͓͚̘̱͎̪̼͔͎͇͙̥͔̱͍̣̮̫͇̘̙̳͉̹͚̳͍̲͎̫̳̠͙̗͈͖͙̳̗̫̝̞͓̮͉͍̲͙̥̰̳̫̭̻̤͚͕̯̯̦̏͋̿̓̈́̎͆̋́̏̏̄̿͊̐̈́͌̆̽́̎̊̈́̿̽̆̆͛̊̐̓̾̈̍̆͛͂̎͐̒̓̈͋̔̑͂̆͆̉͐̐́̈͑̓̓̅͗̐́̾̑̅͛̔̿̈́́͂̎͒̌̿͗͒͊͆̈́̑́͐̄̃͛̓͛̀̄̅̄̓͐̓̌͛̽̒̑͌̽̐̇͗̆̒̏̑̑̄̀́̓̐̔͌̐̀̾̋͋̅͗̉̿̇͋͋̏̋̄̀̈́̀̈́̍̓̐̇̊͋̊͑̈́̽̑̇͐͗̍̉́͌̓͛̇͛̀̌̑̄͐̊̄͂͐̃́̆̋̈͂̌̓͛̾̾͊̅̅̅̊͗̔͛̇̋́̏̈́̾̉͛̄̎̈̈̌̍̒̄̀̈́̆̃̓̊̏̓͒͋̍̌͐̿̓̓͗̂͐́̊͂̒̐̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̵̡̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͉̦̟̩̬̖̗̗̬̪̱̩̠̤̺̱̝̟̦͓͉̠̝̠̬͉̲̹̗̖͉̱̲̼̥͈̗͍̻̹̞̥͙̼͕̜̠͖̮̪̖̺̭̮̳̬̻͖͉͈̘̯̤̤̲̙̺̙͎̣̦̖̞͚͉̣̬̘͉̜͎͔̮̮̤̣̰̱͚͔̠̣͎̟͍͎̟̮͎̦̹̱̯̠̥̞̣̤̭̲̻̺̝̺̤̖̰͔̲̻͈̞͕̥̟̖̖̲̥̠̣͖̞̝̣̠̭̜̭̰̺͍͖̬̗͖̗͉̲͇̤͎̳̣͚̫̼̝͚̯̗͔̠͕̫̗̞̪͔̪̙̤̝̯͎̣̹̩̻͍̜͎̝̘͓̭̹̹̣̮̞̘̹͚̹̠̣̦̻̜̹̮̪̯̼͉̱̜͍̼̦̭̟͖̦̹̖̣̳̜̮̖̼͍͕̻̦̫͚̜͖̙͈̙̹̥̹̣͎̖̥̥̄̈́̌͋͛͌̈́̐̄̎̃́́̒̔́̆̒͗̂̓͊̂̆͗̋͐̏́͗͆͒̔̃̂̈́́̑́̈̀̆̐̐̒̒͐̓͋͛͑̈̀̆͂͆͆̉̃̆̄̉̀̓̔͑̈͑̌̈́̈̏̏͐̓̇͌̽͊̐̉̎̇̊͒̍̿͛̓̐͋̆́̽̽̿́̈̋͐̾̇̒̀́̌̇̐̈́̌͑̈̾̎̎͗̐͒͋́̍̇̒̐͊̂̈́̔͑̉̏̆̔̈̅̽̊̎̑̀̀̌͗̀͒͛͑̽́̍͊͗̐͂̓̒̿̈́́͑̃̔̓͒͋͒́́̑̽̈̀̋͐͗̾̇̿͂̓͌̃͛̋̀̍̍̐͐͒́́̓̈́̎͗̅̽̈̒̈́̔̀͋̈́͋̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṉ̵̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̭̰̗͔͙͖͎͚̖̻̭̺̱̭̺͎̞̭̯̟̝̟̮͈̼̖͙͇̤͈̙̟̮̙̲̘͈͙̳̻̲̣̟͙̭̩͖̟̦̩̞͙̹̱͓̱̪̠̗̥̖̣̼̤͍̲̼͔̻̣̜̹̦͓͔̘̝̫̟̼̭̗̖̪̝̘̠͓̬͇͙͚̭͚̮̳̲̹͖̖͎̪̬̥̮̥̙̘̖͔͎̞̮̗͉͙̖̮̳͚̣̤̙̘̙̰̯̖̺͔̥̟̻͉͕͚̟̘̠͇̖̭̘̹͚͙͎͚̣͈̩͎͎̳̞̘̬̲͍̲͎̻̳̙͍̟̳̟̗͍͇̠͚͕͙͕͔̩̭̫̰̖̬̲͕̰̦͉̤̜̼̦͈͎̤̖̲̫̫͈̗̙͆͗̋̇̽͆͂̀̈́̋̔͛̂̽̌̐̎͒̄̀̅́̐̈̿͐̎͑́̒̑̓͂̀̂̓͗̾̉̎̔̃̓̈́̈͆͊̿̉̂̔̉̍͐̍̆̑͊͛͆̐̽̍͌̇̀͑̿̾̅̏̏͐̓̏̔͊̆͐͆̓̊̿͂͐̑͂̓̃̀͆͒̌̾̎͛̾̂̂̋̏̈̓̂͂̈̉͐̍́͛̋̑͐̑̑͋̔́̓̒͋͑̎́́̍̿̌̃͆̽̿͌̓̔̂̓͆͂̄̂̈́̈́̄̀̀̊͊́̽͐̿͐͂̆́̏̒̓͊̉̒̋͒͐̒̉͆́́͛̄̽́͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̧̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̦̠͉̹̯͎̣͈̦̩̞̘̹̹͕̖͕͖̞̠͉̪͕̭̭̦͔͈̫͙͚̗̭̰̘̺̥̗̩̮̠͙̦̙̼̲̖̝͈͍̥̻̩͎̩̺͚͇̗̭̮̘̼̲̞̦͕͓͖͕̹̹͔̼̘̯̳̳̺̙̙̞͕͇̗̟̺̩̺͖̹̯̙̦̝̲̣̼̺̣̰̖̮̞͈̱̻͈̫͙͇̙̠͉̱̫͚̯̱̟̹͇͖̬̪͉̫̦̟͈̗̲̘̯͕̹̳̳̬̤̦͙̭̞̜̭̖̥̻̞͍͍̦̦͈̥̙͓͔̠̤̥̬͙̖̹̣̦̖̠̫̹̃́̓̂̅͑͐̈́̇̊̏̀̉͆̀͆̆̀̈̍̒̉̃̋͂͂͆͐̑̃̀̉͗̔̈́̏͊͊̒̋̾͆̍͌̓͒̃̒̈́͊̾̑̉̿͊́̇̏̓̽̋̈̐́͑͛̔͛̓̀̌̈́̍̄̋̆̓̂͐̈́͌̌͑̎͌̀̏̑̏̀̍̇̽͗̃̀̒̈́̈́͋́̉́̿̀̅̾̄͋̃͛̏̒̅̇͂̊̎̊̿̈́̇̈̄͒̈́́̇̽̅̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͇̰̟̥̣̱̣͖̞̲̭͎͎̜̦̫̹̻̺̗̬̬̮̭̖̖̩̫͍̮͖͕̦͖͓̖͎͚͖̬̪͕̯͚̀̂̊́͗̌̈́͑͋̍̽́̾͗͆̓́̊͐̅̏́́̿̋̽̋̈́͌̀͛̍͐̎̀̃̊̇̓̏͑̏̋̑̀́͊͌͋͒̑́̈́̀͗̂̍̐̇̿́̉̄͛̈́̎́̾̃̆͛̿̽̾̀͒̊̄̆̓͆̉͒̋̉͛̋̈̊͐͛̽̀̏̓̓̒̄́̂̑̀͋̂̄̉́̆̎͐͗̀̋̆̑͂̆̅̆̓͑̽̍̋̃̏̽̌̇̏̐͗̈́͊̇̾̾̊̏̂͒͆̄̽̎͋͒͑͌̓̏̄̌̓̏̏̀̏̀͋͌̀͋̍̒̎̍̀̎̉̿̽̏̀̾̃̐̊́̀̒͒̊̔̎͆̈͊̓̇̆̉̃̓͗̀̉̈́̉̾̇̓́̏̌̄̑͋̆̋̍̃̒̀̀̓͊́̀̈́͋͋́̒͆̌̀́̒̓̏̈́̓̊̌̃̇͆̎͐̑̑̍̈́̎̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅr̸̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̥̱̘̦̫̲͕̫͍̞̝͉̱̘̥̱̰̭͖͖͓͙̟͙͙̠̞͎̱̭̯̭̝͍̹͖͉̤̲̫̪̦̺̝̼̬̞͚̳̱̠̥̩̙͎̥̫̺͔̠͕̺̗̹̱̼͇͍̻̠͔̩̜̻͍̯̗̘̥̙̮̣͖̬̬̯͚̱̝̤͙̬̜̹̺̺̭͚̪̩̲͍̲̰̜̠̟̲̯͚͕̻͎̫̜̜͉͎͚̤̺̣̯̞̰͚̪̹͕̫̝̖̖̦̗͈̳̞͚̥̻͍͙̹͚̰̰̘̪̱͉̝̹̺̱̲͕͎͓͎̦͕̠̦̠̫̭͕͓̖̦͕̫̹̮͖̼̻͎͉͙̖̪͙̖̣͇̼̮͙̣̹̼̬̣̖̦͕̞͔̫̺̗̹͖͍̭̲̻͔̥͈̺̗̬͓̠̻̺̽͛̍̾͌̏͌̓͒̏͂̆͂̏̿̍̎̈͑̀̓̄̃́͌̽̔́͂̅̑̎͌͋͋͛̇͑̌͆̿̔̌́̓͂̏͑̆͊͗͂͊̂̓͆́̆̑̈́̑͌͑͆̀̃̋̂͗̍͗̃̑̏̍̍͐̓̏̃̽̋̂̈̽̽̿̈́̋̍́̿̋̅͂̄͌̑́̀̈́̒̏̀̊͌́̄̏̀͛̓̆̾̌̌̏͐̔̓̇̈́͂̆̀͌̑̾̊̇͛̑̇̒̾͑̍̒̽̏̽̈̌̈́̑̎̅̆̍͆́̉̒̔̒̈́̓̈́͋̀̅͛̂̅̇͊̉͂̉̇̐̋̎̽̌͊̄͛͑̍̽̒̉̔̌̾̽̂͊͂̒̎̏̊̎͂͒̔̏̈́̈́̾̈͋̀̔͛͐̄̄́̃̍̽̓͑̽̏̀́̀͌̿̑͋̀̑͌̀̓̒̅̾͐̒͊̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̹͎̪̭̭̙̫̗͎̲͔͇͖̘̖͇̝̞̯̙̜̣̰̯̹̺̦͓̰̫̲̫̞̮̥̯͙̭̭̮̫̝̹͈̥͒͗́̓̎̀͑̍̄̆̍̾̀̓̈́͌͒̑̒̽̃̎̑̑̀̔̾̍͌̈́́̈̄̎̓̃̽̂͛͋̇͂̽̌̌̋̔̎̎̉̀̑̌͋̈́͆̃͂̓́͗́̋͛͐̇̔̓̀̔̐̿̔̐̋̓̈͑̊́̉̊̅̄́̒͐͋͛͗̓̈́̾̍́̇͋̐́̆̈͐͆́͌̀̄͊́̑̄̋̍́̆͛͋̅͐̋̉̐̌̓̆̊̂͌͂́̀͛̔͗̓͗̽͌̌̅̑͒́͂̈́́̉̒̓͆͛́̆̑̌̽̌̉̊͌̃̔͌̀̑͆̈́͊̿̈́͛̉̽̑̽̽̇̿̀́͒̑͒̽͌͌̈́͌̾͋̔̎͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅţ̵̡̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̢̭̳̘͎̦͕͈͖̰͍̦̬̤̱̳̘̥͎̙̳͚͚̯̺͖͍̖̘̜̩͙͔̭͈̥̝͖͖̣̣͉̩̪̜͈͖̰̲̘̠̻̦̤͈͖͕͖̘̳͇̘̣̼̪̜͈̩̠͖͖̻̻̳̮̥͇͍͉̥͓̠͍͔̝̠͖͎̞̜̪̝͎͖͉͕͔̳͖͓̞͙̥̠̯̪͔̺̭̝̪̳̠͈̟͈̱̦͍͎͉̰͎̘͉̯̳̩̣̤̥̳̲̭͖̼̪̩̻̙̙̪̭̦͖̝̹̥̠͖̼̗̹͖̳̞͔̺͙͍͙̠͚̰̦̠̬̩̲͖̝̙̰̺̹͕̣͓̣̞͎͕̦͕͙̣͍͙͓̻̪̱̼̝̹̦̻͇͑͂̿̐̐̌͒̉̏̾̈́͊̏̽̈́͂͐̒͆͂̆̈͑̈́̀̀͋̏͊̾̐͋̽́̍͑͗̉̑͑͛̑͌̂̆̌̏̇̅̎͑̐̈́̈́̐̌̈́͗̈́̀͋̈͋̔͑͊̎͒̈́̃̆͗͑͂̒̈́̍͗́̅̌̓̾͐̅́̈͌̑͆̏͌́͋̾̆̿̒̽͋͆͆̓̈͒̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̵̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̰͍̖̱̭͎̫̦̺̲̞͍̩̻͇͚̫͓̲̞̻͙̭͚̯̟̩̗̼̦͚̜̖͓̥͕̳̥̺͕̺̫̹̰̝͇͖͉̯̠̗̳͙͔͕̟̪͔̟̻̤̦̤͎̯̲̼͙̹̥͉̩͈̣̫̦͕̳̱̠̫̭͇̟̯͙̪͓̫̥̩͕͈̝̞̥͓̱̳̹̩̙͉̜͈̬̤̟̗̭̲̥͊̈́̄͌̓͋͋̄͑͗̿̈́̿͑̍̄̏̇̀̎̓͛̐̈͂͊̇̋͌͐̌̉̏͛̊͌̐̈́͑͆͆̀̑̊͆̄̋͗̑͛̔̀̄̀̑̓̀̈́͗̃͊̌͐͌̈́̀̈̒̈̑͒̿̒̈́̈͐̒͋͑̆̋̀̾͛͊̾͆̾̔̋͑̈́̍͑̐̈̔̎̎͑̈̄̈́͊̈́̐͋͛̇̒͐͆̇͂̾̑̏̿͊̎͆́̈́͛̂̈́́̋̄̒̒̒̓̋̌̅̉̎̊͂́̏̋͌̽̌̂͂͑͂̒̆͂͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĕ̸̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̟̬̮̟̼̣̺̗̻̞͚͓͚̫̹̮̬̳͎̖̝͍̯̺̻̜͚̞̻͉̤̰͉̟͇̞͕̲̜̮̭̮̤͉̹͖̣̠̬̮̻̬̖̼̦̗͈͚̱̯̖̼͇̲̞̭̲̻̤̤͉͖̼̙̯̝̭̤̝̗̪͖̩̤̖͔͈̤̞̫̙͚̲̩̩͇̯̞͖͉͓̺̰̲̙͇̞͙̼͖̜͍̝͎͉̼̥̭̫̯̠̰̻̲̮̜̟͙̬͎͕̹͆͂̌̔̊̒͊͛̏̀́̈̈͂̅͂́́̈́̽̈́̃̍̌̆̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̡̛̛̛̟͖̪̮̹̯͖̭̳̩͈͓̫̹̜͉͉̦͙̝̲̤̲̯̰͖̠͉͔̩̝͈͖͖̭̪͎̦͙̠͖̥͙̗͕̱͖̞̳̺̬̗͈̹͕͎͎̙͇̭̓̈́͂̓̈͋̏͛͆͛̋͑̈̐̉̐̔͋̆̍̑͛̀̋̆́͂̄̐̿̐͒̓̾̿́́̒̀͒͂̃͌̋̃̓̀̋̈́̾͐̅̃̊́̏͆̉͑̐̈́̏̐̐͛̋͆̎́͗͐̿͊̑͒͊̀͆͑̓̀̍̑̀͛̆͑̆̀̓̓̀͐͑́̍̃̐̑̎͛̊̓̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ơ̷̛̛̛̛̹̝̜͉̜̖͙̳̮͔̞͇̯̩̙̽̏̏̈́̐͛̋̔͛͑̿͋͆̀͗̀̿̽̓̍̒͗̑̊͌̏̈́̏̊̆͆̅́̂͌̊̂͌̆͋͆͑̒͋̌̋̊́̈̎̋̌̆̀̈́̓͆͋͐̏́̃̄̓͒̒̾̀̿̉͋̌̽͆̂̽̑͒̓̋́̀̏̇͊̓͋͋́̓͐͐̆̌̌͛̐̀̾̉̏̀̍̍̃͋̇̐̑̂̽́̓̔̓̍̋̐͛̎̋̍́̃͑̐́̀͊̓̑̅͒́̓̀̿̓̌̀̆̆̏͛́͐̂͌́̔̒͐̀͂̂̈́̉͋̉͂̑́́̈́͑͗̍̌̈́̈͗̈́̎͊̈͑̐̊̎͊́̀̔̎͌͛̃͐̅̾̈̅̓̄̈́͌͛͒̆́̈́̿̃͊͊̏̑̈́̆̈́̀́̊̓͊̄̾̃̈̽͐͐͗͂̅̈́̔̉̒̑̅̾͒̅̋͐́̍̆̑̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅç̶̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̳̪̝̖̳̠̳̮̬̭̝̤̣̠̬̟͖͇̖̼̞͓̜̝̞̝̣̝̺̺̟̻̲͇̝̭̳̜͙̝̝̤̹͚̝̗͕͖͓̺̞̻̪̫̙͓͈̮̩̯̙̖̤̻̹̲̬̰̰̳̪̱̣̜͚̪͔̬̙̥̘̗͈͖̘͉̟͖̖̥̻̱̥̪̻͖̥̟͎̺̠̮̥̞̼̺̟̥͙̫̟͍̞̣̣͎̠̥͓͓̠̬͍̼͈͖̙̼͚͔̳̺̗̜̯̼͔̙͚̫͓̜̻̝̟̺͙͎̲͕̼̮̳̮̖̖̙͓̖͇̗̜͙̻͉̬͎͙̭̮̞̭̹͍͇̤͖͚̗͖͚̘̟͈̠͈̲͚̪̜̝̞̮̮̞͇̘̼̲̦͉̣̜̥͔̬̹̤̐̈͂̍́͛͛̈͋̓͌̀̓̃̅͑́̄̃̆͋́̊̈͌̔̒̐̽̍͐̈́͋̋̾͋̂̿́͒̓̔͑̃̀̄̊̒͆́́͑̍̓̐̌̇͑̋̓̊̐̑͌̈́̀̿̀̽́̈́̎̒̀̈́͒͊̅̋͋̾̉̇̊̓͋̌̿́͌̆̀̌͒͑̔̊̐̈́̊̀͗̈́̀͊̌̅̀̋̾̃͛̑̏̐̿̿̀͂̃̇̐͛̿̍̓͊͐͊͒͒̃̈̄͂̀̎̏͐͒̑̑̔̄̽͋̀̄͐̎̊͌͑͊͆͂͗͋̿͛̀̏̏͒̃͊̌̂͊̏͋̏̔̇̌͒̎̒̔͗̃̃͋̒̀͊̃͌̽̑́̋͛́̍͋̽͋̒̈̃͗͛̓̂̍́͗́̇̀͋͒̑̓̍̄̐̓̽̈̓̑̍͗͆̈́̎̀͛͂͒̆̄͋͗̉̌̐͊̍̾̆̔̈́̒̋͐̓̅̈́͑̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅę̷̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͖̰͔̱̼̳̗̻̘͈̗̦̟̯̯͉͉̝͙̪̳͔̬͇̼̭̩̘̩̱͚̞̞͖̘̫̱̻̙͙̙̩͎̦̤̲̹͉̳͔̬̘͔͓̼̘̪̪̹̠̭̪̝̰̖̗̘̖͇͎͙͖̱̘̺͈̬͚̫͕̥̹̠̘͍̜̩͖̜̦̦͓̞͉̺̜̻͚̰̻͕͚͙̲̗̮̯̜̩̯̣̝̹̙͖̥̖̙̫̻͖͙̲̮͇̠͉̰͕͙̻̭͎̪̞͚͎̺̥̰̰̹̪̖̅̔̾̓̍̑͋͑̓͐͆̽͊͑́̈̉̉̔̾̃̏̔̾̅̓̈̑̇̀̇͆̊̔̃̆̀̆̄̎̉̀̊̓̃̃̅̈̎̀̈̿̐̃̑̀̅͛͋̈́̒̀̉̆̽͗̿̋̂̈́̀̈́̍̃̈́̈͆̐̇̂̀͂͆̓̈́͆̓̑̅̋̈́͊̀̒̊͛͊̊͗̐̈́̆̿̒̿̈́̏̍͆̿̾̃͌́̽̀̈́̋́̏̌͊͛̈́̓̂̽̑̄͐͋̓̂̏͊́̇̐͆̎͊͒̾͑̒̀͌̍̌̎͌͊̏̓͋͑̏̄̑́͊͊͋̎̀̄̅͒̓́̇̉̄̌̀̍̄̑̀͊͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅa̵̧̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͇͔̞̘̩̣͎̠͈͕̪̼̦̮̜̫̻͔͇̪͎̞̜̗͔̲̘̗̖̫̠̬̦̯̼̬̞̯̼͈̗̱̪͖̩͇̗̹̜͕̺̣̮͈̹͍̠̝̹̜̼͈̮̫͈̱̣̱̟͇̩̞̳̬̫͈̬̪͕̼͔͆̊͑̈̿́̂̀̈͐͒̂̓̍̏́̎͛̎̂̈́̀̌̓͗̆͆̿̾̇̿̎͒̇͗̏̎̐̑͊̈̿̊̇͛̈̂̏̒̌́̒͂̄͗͂́́̎͌̃̔͒̉͑̒̓̐̇̾̑̑̀̑̽̆̐̀̑̽͌̈́́̈́͌̈͛̇̆̆͗͆̓̏̎͌̓̑͋̆̈̈́̉̂̽͋͗̊̐̀̊̎̎̃̑̔̑̓͐̾͊̉̋̒̿̈́̄̓͒̉̇͒̔̈́̐͗̈́̈́̐͋̈́͑̔̃̏̓̓̈̔̈́̀͌̄͒̏̏͆̋͆̀͋͆̍͒̑̿̑̔̈́͋͑̉̾́̔͆͗̈͑͊̑͛̆̍̄̂̍̀̽̈́̒́͊̈̒̾̇̒͆̋̐̃̀̆̌̊̓̆̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̦̱͓͕͔̙̤̬̖̖̱̰̰͍̮̱͙͙̣̹̬͎͓̥̤͙͔̹͓̣̮͖͖̜͙̜̘͙̭̞͇̩͇̰͍̠̩͚͇̹̤̩̖̟̲͍̦̠̻̣̪͈͕͚̖̳̪̯̯̬̟̪̰̺̭̺̥͓̠̐̎̈́̉̓̏̄̂̈́̈́̔̅̈̓̓͒͒̓͛̈̀͌̂̅̄̀̀͆͂͐̈́̈́̇̔̉̃̓̔̋͌͂̋̾̑̑̈́͋̂̈̿̓̏͐͒͐́̎̆̈́͐̏̂͂̏̒̈́̒̃̐̔̒̀̾̉͑́͊̓͒͘͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̛̛̞̯̞͍̱͉̺̟̼̈́͑̿̔̎̆̈̔̌͗̆̅̿̀͒̎̃̐͆͗̾͋̌͌̓͌͐̃͛̈̏̿̉͌̏͒̐͒̎͐̌̾͂͊͊̑͂͗͊̾̔̊͌̽̊̈̾̉͒͐̓́̇̔̀̓́͌̊͋̃͆̿̏̓̀̓̐̓̓̅̌́̽̀̅́̿̋͗̒́̆̀̀͊̅́̐̍̀͋͗̀͛̊͋̓̍̓͑̄̃̋̈́͛́̒̍̆̓͒̓͊̏͌͆̏̊̃͊͂͒͐́̉͊͑̀̑̑͗̍̏̈́͒̃̅͋͛͌̇͗̇̒͐̐̒͌̐̃͒̔̒͂̄̓̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̧̢̛̛̛̛̝͚̖̦̙̼̻̱̺̳̘̤̜̲̜̞̺̅̔̊̒̇̒̏͋̾̏̀̒͒̑͆̾͐̓̋͗͋͊̀̄̆̈́̀̊̊̎̏̈͂̆̐́̊͐̈̊̎̅͐̔̊̓̅͗͗͒̊͌͊́̊͂͛̊̓̃͑͒͋̀̏̈́͑̈́̈́̇̀͑̅͆̂̊̓̐̓͑̒̂̑̉̉̈́́͂͌̿̀̓̇̔̾̉̑͐̎́̐̾͆̋́̐͌͗̊͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅM̸̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̞̫͉͈͈͉̪̠͇͍̤̻̻͍̖͇̬̞̮̤̹͈͉̩͓̹̱̭͎̖̤̝̜͈̯̼̰͕̪̱͈̠̝̫̣̻̗̻̝̪͉̜̩̥͔̲͖͓̞͉̼̼̹̤̭͕̱̮͖̲̯̼̮̰̤̳͖̻͖̦̮̘̮̭̺̖̩̲̬̝͇͕̗̰̞̦͓̱̪̺̗̻͍̰̦̘̮̩̜̙̋̈́̔͆̅̓̐̈́̀̒̅̔̐̉̌̾̔̎̄͌́̐͋͑̿̓̀͋̂̆̔̄̀̾̐̀̋͐͌̉̏͐̔̑̈̓̃͐̎̉̔͗̐͋̾͐̒̎̅͋̋͑̓̍̋̏̇͂̀̋͑͑̓̉̂̀̇̈́̑̾̈́͊͋͊̒̀̃̏͒̊̎́̓́͐̾̂͐̌̏̈̈́̓̎̿̓̐̀̒̏̅͐̒̓̾͐̌̿͒̅̿̒̽͒̓̂̆́̈́͑͑̇͗̒̑̓́̎̑͛̂͑͛̄̍̎̃͒͑̍̋̓͆̎͌͆̂̉̀̓̀̆̓͗̆͋̎̿͑̏̏̄͗́̈́̌͆̓̀͛̽̄̓̈́̈́̑̍͛͌͌͊̑̔̿̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅi̶̡̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̡͖̼̣̖̺̟̩̻̰̦̘̘̩̻̦̲͖̰̞̥̩̠͙̬̣̤̹̫̯̟͓̩̞̳͇͖̼͇̪̩̖̟̬̻̻͕͚͉͈̼̜̜̼̳̯̻̻̘͇̥̱̱͔̩͔̖͕̹̮̭̝͈̞̣͕̼͇̩̪̗͚̺͕͉̞̹̩͙̜̝̜̹̰̞͍͍̺̟̝̭͔͈̩͉̯̫͉͔͍̰̜͉̠̬̳̹̥̞̹̫̲̩͍̮̼͎̯̤̭̠͎̼͕̺͎̦̤̜̰͈̙̠͕͍̭͈͎̖̻̦̱̱͍̭̪͎̠̞̻̭̘̹̱̤͙͎̩̤̠̞͈̟͍̦͕̮̤̺̘̗͉̤͖͙̜̠̯̺̭̺̟̟̖̥̱͕͈̠̦̭͎̣̱̝̙̝͈̝̩̩̼̱͛̓̒͆́̄̍̋̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅs̸̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̦̮̘̹̺͇̳͈̘̳̱̩̺̭̺̠̼̠̩̗͖̲͎̟̦̤͖̭͕̼̬̟̫̫̻̝̻̥̼̱̖̠̲͖̦̬̖̩̥̺̱̼̱͖̘͎̲̱̥͉̳̯͇̭͈͓͖̩̱̩̻͓̲̹͎̖̟͓̦̫͓̟̣͉͚̺͇̪̭̞̫̞̹͔̼̭͎̱͎̻̺̰̘̰̙̼̖̼̖̩̟͕͉̞̜̥͓̻̺̩̻͕͍̼̼͕͙̳͖̞̜͕̜̜̯̬̝̲̹̬̪͕̪̝̦̳̘͇̟̥͍͇̣̯͓̭͖̳͎̤̪͚̰̥̠͖̥͇̮̺̩̳̩͈̠̺̗̫̠͕͚̙͇̼̝̭̺̥͎̯̮̙̱̰̯͍͕̞͇͚̞̖̜̥͔̟̩̯̦̺͓̹̟͉̳͇͙̠̺̱̆̎̏̊̈́̔̓͛͒̾̈́͐̋́̏̃̈́̓͗́͑̀̋̓͐̈́͂͌̏͛͋̿̓͛͌̈́̆̔͐́́̔͊̇͛͋̓̐̂̌̑̅̓̍͌̈́̈͂͆͊̈́̐̊̈͋̿͊͗̓̂̈́͒̓̈̋̌̈́̀̔̒̅̐̾̂͆̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̻̗̞͎̭̞̪̯͕͊̈́̀̆̊̊̃̋̾͊̅̂̈́̓̿̎̓͊͌̋̄̈́̎̃̈́̅̄̔̾̇̐͆̌̉͋́͗̏̈́̈́͆̾͋̀̔̌̈́͑̓͌́̋̏̓̒̀͒̍̐́̇̽͌̓̈̋̏̃̇̍̾͆͑̎̓̄̍͐͆̅̎͂͊̎͛͊̉̐̎̎́̀͛̅́̌͛̃̋̐̇̀̾̀̆̌̒́̏̈̎̾̀̎̒̈́̔̉̐̐͒̇̃̃̅̄͑̓̿̒̌̈́͆̎͗͒̋̽̀̇̄́̔͌̌̌͌͗̀́̽́͌̀̈́̔̌̂̐̇̎̅͆̍̈́̈͂̈̾͛̄̈́͐͑̉̈́̾̋͐̈̌̔̓̔͐̀̆̈́͒̀͋̑̌̊̔͗̄̋̀̉̄͛̾͆͌̈́̎͌͆̄̈́͗̌̊̍́͋͌͗́͗͊̀̇̿͒͂̍̅̒͒̏̐̓̽̋́̈́̋̈̑͗̾͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ờ̸̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛͎̜͉̘͎̗̯̱̞̭̤̮͍̠̞̖̣̤̩̭͚̗͈̰͇̖͍͔̬͖̠̹͖̳̫̦͔͖̤̠͚͖͉̞̺̹͓̠̤̭̯̼̯̤̩̤̤͎͖̩̥̫̪̼͎̺̦͇̫̳̜̞̹̙̘̻̳̳̙͇̳̹̜͖̦̰̝͉͈̻̣̦̫̬̲̖̰̖̖͎̰̜̟̭̤͚͖̖̪̲̤̲̹̠̰̖͎͍̗̤̥̘̝̗̜͇̺̩͙̮̭̳̝͙̟̻̺͔͙̯̬̮̝̖̩̳̖̬̺̥͔̤̘̼͔̮̯͉͖̜̙̼̬̰̤̩̖̯͕̫̲̖̻͉̥͔̟̠̺̬̹͔̻͙̙̙͎͔̤̹̱͕̤̥̜̻͎̰͔͓̩̗̹͓̘͉̣̺̭̜͖̺͇̫̰͙̳͓͍̖̣̮̦̞̜̳͖̤͎͉̏̈́̏̆͌̒̒͐͗̃̊̌́́͆͋͛̈́̀̈́̅͂̽̒̐͊̓́͒͐̈̌̌̾́́̍̎̊̈́́͒̄͒͗͑͗͒̈͂́̔̐͐̍͑͐̆̀͋̔́͒̇̏̓͐̀̎̋̽͋͋̋̆̽̍̓̽̀̀͑̒̈́́̽̏̃̓͐̉̄͑̓͂̀̏̂̄̅̈́̆́̓̓̂́͛͆͗͌̏̊͌͒́̀̈̈̇̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅu̵̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̧̼̮̺̥̙͖̜̦͚̦̖̘̮̤͎̭͎̮͎͍͍͓͉̗̹̦̱͚̭̹̳͖̳̹̼̱̟̮̺̩͍͚͍̟̜̟̳̮̦̭͙̯̪͚̼͔̠͋̏̈̈́̂͌̈́́̉̑͂̈̊͐̓͛̀͗̀̔̽̽̾͐̅̂̆̒͑̋̽̇̏͛͘̚͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅŗ̶̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̬̯̳̼̼̥̼͓̜̟͖̭̩̳̣̝̦̥̜̦̪͈̰̳̪͈̲̩͖͉̜̣̬͙̺̳̩̰͇̖̝͙̗͎͓͓̦͉̰͇͉̜̰̭̤̪̰̞̰̞̹̼͙͖̠̟͈͓͍̥̖̰̝̩̘̫̲̯͓̹̱̖̫̳̳̠̠̳̗̱̗̗̣̫̺̺̗͇̘͉̪̙̝̜͇͕͈͔̻̲̠̮͈͍͉̟̠̪̠͕̖̠̗̝̱͚̜̳͉͇̣̬̖̹̬̭̖̠̙̰̘̲̭̯̰̯̹͎̝̺̲̙̜̘̘̪̼̣͕͖̳͍̘͚̹̜̟͖̩̘͔̜̠͙͍̬͎̜͉͖̰̱̩͈̱̞̳̲̮̮̤͉͔̠̗͚̻̠̗͖͓͖̗̺͚͕̘̤̥̮̱̹̭̳͓̤̭͓̭͓̻̹͎̭͙̳̝̥̣̩͓͍̤̰̲͔̠̰̦͉̻̟̝͎̩̯̫͔̦͊͐̀̒̓͐̿͗̎̊͒̍̋̄̀̂̓̐̑́̿̏͊́̈̀̒̉͊̊̋̍̈̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̛̟̥̯̱̱͕̬͈̮̟͔̰̫̪̖̻̭̞̪̜̳̯̤͔̰̮͎̠͎͈̗͎͓̯̼̟͔̫̬̖̤͍͇̺̟͉͇̜͔̙̖̪̣̭̩̩̫̲̳̺̭̪͈̯͇̟͈̩̦͖̩͙͚̻̬̼̠͍̱͎̻͖̭̟̬̰͙̗̪̬̞̮̙͔̤̯̳̐̇̅͂̓̀̑̈́̃͑̄̀̈́̒̍͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̞̦̘͚̮͕̹̣̙̫͖̘͓̪̞̪̱̻̼͓̯̹͉̙̩̳̝̗͓͎̯̲͚͚̱͚͚̪̰̬̼͍̼͖̘̫̳̰͕̩̰̲̻̥͙̺̥̘̙̤̫̝͚̼̜͈͉̙̘̟̬̥̺̟̼̟̼̘͓̣͓͚̠̗͎̻̩̹͕͇̗̣̮̬̞̼̙̺̥̯̬̪̘͍̟̰̭̱̘̳̩̞͚̯̻̦͙̙̦̖̫̬̟̭͉̮͓̻͚͚̜̲̩͙͖̯̮̦̯͍̤̹̖͇͓̪̜͇̺̤̲̭͖̫̣͇̭̭͚̤̮̻̳̘̖̱̦̼̳̼͓͍̳͙̲̝̜̠̥̱̜͚̙̖̤̮̠̙̠̜͈̠͎͐̃̏̀̈͌̍̉̂́̐͆̏͒́̏̌̃̑͆̌͗̔̑̽̎̍͗͌́̊͐̾̋̍͂͊̈́̋͑̋͗͐͑̔̀͂̌̀̅͐̇̄̈́͌̈́̽̿̀̈́͐̌̽̔̊̈́̊͂͌̈́͋̀̋̆̆̈̔̀́̋̾̑̿̓̀̍̃͋͒̀̎̋̄͆̑͑̑̆̅̄̈̽̓̔̐͋̄͑̋̈̀́͐̓̔̈́͋̇̑̾̌̈̀̇̾̀͗͆͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̛̛̬̮̦̟̤̗͎̳͇̳̰̠̰̣̅̑̃̒̃͆̈́̈͛̀͊̐̾͆̀̊͆̏̀̓̽̀̌̏͐̐̋̅̓͊͒͐́͒̌͊̈́͗̂̃̀̏̾̉̉̅͋̈́̊̄̋̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̶̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̺̺̻̺̞̟͚̠͕̮̺̹͔̳͈̥̹̟̥̮̞͔̖̞͎͚̘̻͉̲̗̭͔̙̦̰͚̜̠͈̳͉̜̯͈̱̖̳͖̩̻̭̗̝̱̠͚̱̻̗̦̥͎̰̻̦̱̳̱̭͉̟̬͓͉̼̘̠̰͉͎̻̞͔͙͕̫̥̝̳͕̟̘̹̺̯̺̲̪̰̠̠̑͆̾͌̉͌̃͋͌̌̈̋͐̅͂̓̓̌̈́͐͆͋̋̑͆̍̈́̉͑̒̈̔̉̐̈̒̀̑̀̊͂͑̋͛͐͒̈́̿̈́̓̅͋͆̆̏̈́̋̐̂̐͂͛̈̒̽͛͌̔͑̎̆͒͊̋͂́͗͆̿̋̀͋̐̃̿̂̽̾̃̒̈͐͋͑̓̿̔̏̈́͒̆̓̎̈̍̋̉͋̇̑͐͗͆̐̀̃͐̈́̀̂̉́̌̓̿̾̄̄̽̄̍̈́̆̊͂͋̋͂̆͊̈́̔͛̔̇̈́̓̌̋͊͊͒̌̔̀̀͛̀͛́̀́̅̍͛̓̀͐͆͐̓͋͌̿̉̑̓̂́́̊͛̒̋̊̽̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅņ̶̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̜̦̺̱̙̤̻̺̘̩̦̫̬̳̘͔̼͖̮̝̭̣̭̬̯̫̠̠̩̬͕̗̺̻͔̖̙̮̱̗̻̩͎̮̘̭̝̳̬̻̪̦̰̝͇̱͇̠̫̦̟͎̩͈͔̱̫͈̩̬̼̜̟̯͈̬̫̜̪̩͚̫̞̯̙̦͕̠͇̣͚̫͎̰̣̳̭̱̫͓̤̬̗͓̱̦̙͓̪̗̮̪̘͓̼̯̝̩͖̩̫̭̞̮̹͈̫̼̮̝̪̯̻̪͇͉͕͙̙̩̟̳̲͕̜̺̼̰̞̖̺̭͚̼̦͎̙̪̩̱̩͎̞̹̘̠̱̲͕̰͇͔͚͉͙̤̟̟̪̻͔̟̻̍͗̌́́̀̇̽̐͐̓͑̇͑̂̊̔̀̈͊͋́̂͒̅͑̾́̇́̇̏̒̊͆͊̀́̀̓͆̄̎́̋̓̀͗̽͆̒͆̉̉͌̂̂͗͆̿̌̓̽̎͛̑̎̅̄̅͌̔̈̌̒̏̄͂͊̏̓̒̊͐̏̋́̎̅̏̾͒̀́́̈́͑͋́͊̏͋͐̅̈́͛̈́̈́̊̈́̑̎̀͗̇̋̽̆͌̈́̏͆̇̂̉̈́̊̈́̈̇͑̑̒͑̄́̌̅̓̇̎̏̄̐̎̿͛̅̌͑͋̽̈́̓̅̑̑̋͑͐͆̆̅̐̃̐͒́͋̂͒͛̊͛͌͒̂̑̋̌̈́͋͑͗̄̈́͛̈́̇̌̒͆̒̓̉̉̅́̏̐͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̴̧̢̡̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̳̺̙̟̥̣͙͕͖̰̤̯̬͈̳̯̥̭̗͇͇͙̹̻͔̹̳͔̭͙̗̪͈̗̠̘͙̻̪͖̯͕̱͍̤͉̱͚̻̪͓͚͇͙̬̬̝̰̯̙̻̭͍̱͈̰̻͙͙̣̞̪̟͉̘̜̜͚̬͔̠̘̟͖̣̺̖̙̲̪̳̘̼̖̥͎̻̬̱̮̬̗̭̪͓̮̰̙̬̜̜͚̹̺̖̼̘̼͓̮͖̬̜̓̈́̑́̓͛̈́̐̈́̐͑͗̃̽̍̈́̅̂͗̇̈́̊͊̽͋̔̓̿̇̽̓̅̄̋͐̈́͋̄̾̄͐͛͒̆̑̂̓̿̅̽̈́́̀̎̏̽̀̔͂̃̌̏̆̊̀͊̇͗̑͛̔̒̄͛̀̀́̓̀͑͋͆̆̑̆̿̈́̂͌̈́̏́̈́̄͂̃̌̇̀͌̄͆̐͗͋̔͊͆̽͊̓̎̈́̊̀̎̂̉̀͋͋̈́͆̓̈́̔̇́̌̏́͆̀̐̂̄͆̏̒̍͆̔͌̑͛̓̅͋̈́̉̈́͗̍̈̽̀͋̂̅̑̉̆͐̆̂̈́͛̌̈́̈̊̊̀́̽́͂̑͂̿͆͗̄̈͑͛̽̀̑͐̅́͒̑͆̾͑̀̾͐͒͒͑͗͊͆̽̋͊̅́͊͊̆̋͛̆̈̔͊̐̔́͂̆̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̰͈̜͎̼̠̤̘̦̪̩͖̟̜̮͓͇̹̳̤͕̥̭͈͓̹͍̠̦̤̰̹̼͖͔͉͍̱̬̰̝̱͎͉̙̞̯͍̰̪͈̜͇͖͔̟͇̼͈̖̩͙̱͈͖̯͚͈͕̲̞̙̝͉͖͈̞͔̰̪͙͈̞̹̝̬̻̹̀̍͋̔͛̾̈̍̂͜͜ͅ ̸̢̧̢̨̛̛̦̩̖̖͍̮̙̣͚͔͖̭̱̞̹͕̠̭̟͙̪̼̩̟̣̞̫̘̬̘̠͇̭̝͔̭̥̲͎̺̮͖̲̫̪̜̮͚̦̄̈̑̈́͗̉͐͒̎̏̆́͑̑̌̂̇͗̉̇̎͑͑̏̇̆̿́͊̂̈͛̾̎͗̇͐́̒̆̾̄̾̓̈́̇̊̒̃̏̓́̐͘̕̚͘͘͜͝ͅͅͅư̵̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̖͉̰͇̤̹͎̮̪̩̬͖̲̫͈̜͓͕̘̯̲͇̱̟̮̥͙͍̥̝̥̮̱̰̪̟̫̺̝͔͇̙̫̣̳̱̰͙̠̩̫̦͓͓̳̖͎̹̳̹̩̳̻̣̝̰͈̯̖̱̥̘̠̻̙̺͙̼͉̘̟͚͈̝͖͋̏̉̄̈́̂̈́̓̃́͊͐̐͆̊̅̃̇͊̃̆͌̇̈́̇̃̎̋̓̆̅́͋̌̆̐̍͗̌̓͐̿̌̎͌̿͆͐̌̍͋̃̌̔̓̏̈́͂̓̐̿͊͆̈̒͂̿͒̂̌̍̈́̔̈́̇̓̓̈̓̅͆̎̈̂̅͊͑̔̀̑͛̇̂̽̌͗̓̂͑̂̏̍͂́̉̃̋̈́̋͑̊̒̑͆͐͊͒͐̓̿́͌̿̔̓̐̎̇̓͋̈́̈̀̏̌͋̄̔̈́͋̃̿̏̿́̊̓̆͌̇͐̒̀͒͗̀̀̈́̽̓́͆̐́̈̓́̃̾͛͐͛̑̿̓͊͌̎̍̍̀̈̐͗͊̓̈́̌̈́̐̒̿̈̉̀̈̌̓̉̐̒́̀͋̈́͆̽̓̔͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ņ̴̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̡̧͚̣̟̦̝̭͎̻͚̦͙̞͙̮̫͓̪̼͖̘͈̟͚͙̭̝͔̹͕͉͚̞͚̭̭̣͉̥̹̹̻͖̲̞͎̭̰͕̹̹̫͙̱͖̝̞͖̰͎̟̻̥͚̦̟̥̘̜̦̗̫͎̟̺͇̞̱̯̮̘̳͚̠̭̥̣̜̬̣͉̗̰̫̫̰̲͉͙͔͙̯͙̩͚͈̩͓̯̜̫̫̮̲̩͉̹̫̬͔̝̬̬͓̱͖̖̝͖̝̼̻̮͇̮͚̜̭̪͓͙̼̦͕͔̯̤̳̞̭̘͖̣̱̙̺̺̪͚̱̗͇̟̫͓̭̣͕͉̫̦͔̠͖̪̲͙̤̳̰͍̱̤̠̻̾͗̉̍͋́̈́̂́̑́̔̐͑̃̒̂͐̓̍͊͝d̷̨̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̞̭̘̞͎͍̙̦͙̙̠͕̟̥̻͉̳̲͕͎̪͔̲̖̮̤̙͖̯̟͓͖̩̺͖̳̮͎̫͇͔͔̞̮͎̮̩̖̮̪̮̘̮̙̞̦̳͖̯̜̰̰̩̫̝̘̖̝͙̜͙̩͉̪̰͓̘̠̹́͌̋́́͂̓̍̂́̇͆̇̌̃͊̑̋̓͗́̂̊̈́̓́̽̇̈́̽̋̇̒̃̀͊̈́̑͂̀͆̑̌̃͛̉̅̍́̎̃̌̉̅͋̉͗͆̃́̒̓͆̽̃̊́̒̃̋́̋̄̎̅͐̓͒͛͊̈̾̿̾͑̅̉̇̃̋́̄̊̔̅̈́͑͛̇̽̓̏͒̿͗̓̓͆͌̌͒̈̔̏̇͊̌̆͆̓̓͋̀̍͒̋̐̽̂̆̒̌͛̆͑̀̑́̉̐̑̌̈́̂̂̓̊̆̀̓̋͗̂̆̏̓̒͑̄̈́̌̐̀͒̆͑̋́̂̾̇͒̂̀̈̐̂̉̇̀͛̉͋͒̑͂̆̄̋̀́̐͒̍̀̃̇̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĕ̶̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̫͎̯̯͓͇̘̬͎͉͓̫̖̪̻͎̲̞̤̼̤͚̯̝͔̭̲̰̬̲͔̟͈̗̪̭̣̙͍̻̫̘͖͉̪̮͉̣̱̙̹͖̱̟̘̘̜̠͈͖̦̣̞͓͛̀͛̆̀̃̒̎̽̂̈́̓͆̓̌͒̿̀̓̑̒̔̈͌̒̋͆͌̑̽̅̀̅̄̎̈̅͛̀̊͆̊͗͑̄̂̅̂̑̀͊̓̂̃̌̄̽̄͘̕̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̶̡̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̗̭͕͍̪̫̯̟͕̪͉͉͕̰̮͕̖͚̩̜̜͔̟̟̖̪̼͙̟͇̹̭͎͇̗̞̹̖̯̻̲̥͔̲̼̙̟̩͉̫̰̹͍͎͙̬̣͇̜̩͉̤̰̮͖̝̩̬̝̝̥̼̼̯͙̠͎̟͔̝̟̳͔͈̱̹̖͉̖̪̖͇̩͕͉̙̙̝̖̳̳͍̝͈̯̼̺̼̤̲̖̩̦̩̦̹̹̜͖̣͍̠̋̍͋̀͛̓̈͗̔̃͗̄͐͑̈́̉̄̃̈͛̅́̆͒̈́̋̌̊̾̓̓̾̾̆̓̈́͂̄͌́͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̧̡̛̛̫̹̙̻̮̙̫͇̙̭͖͔͓̳̬̩͍͕͙͚̗̻̥̝̳̙̪̫̘͓̦͎̥̮̮̤̹̟͉̱̞̤̭̜̯̤͉̾̓͑̾͋̏̇̃̈́͂̄̄̓̉̿̀͛͒̍̌͛̌̌͛̆̈̋̊̋̏͑͘͜͝ţ̴̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̯̝̞͇̰̭̜̞̖̼̩͖̖̳̝̳͕̪̲͍̗̻̠̹̻͙̠̮̩̤̹͚̩̥̥̥̼̜̟̼̻̬͚͎͓̮̗̳͓̤̦̩̹͈͕͓̮͙̙̺̩͕̪͚̘̮̯̲͉̮̟͚͈͎̻̞̬͓̪͖̻̦͉̺̬̜̤̫̼̠̪̬̖͉͉̟̖͔͓̻͕̯͚̩̣̣͙͚̳̲͙͍̮̱̰̫̼̩̩̣̽̌̍̇̃̓̓̆́̀͗̿́͗́͆́̉͛̆̿́̋̅̐̆͒̒̔̓̈́͑̆͋͌̑͆̉̋̐̄͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̨̨̧̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̤̤͕̭̳̳̟͕̠̣͍͙͔͎̝̖͍̬͍͈̥̘̝͈͓̦͓͓̖͇͓̟̦̯̱͉̬͖̫͕̬͇̪̹̭̬̲̞̲̬̮̮͓̝̼͔͖̳̳͚̠̩̺̭͎̮̟̫̙̮̗̲̙̹̱̯̰͙͙̝͖͈͖̭̻̳̟͇͖͇̥̻̜̰͈̰̹͎̖͍̘̻̜͔̦͚̝̜̙͕̲͍̯̹̝̩̪̺̫͔̪̟̘̠̱͍͉̣̠̼̘̤̳̲͖̥̟̪̱̻͉̗̬̠̤͎̫̮̮̼̯͓̥̬̬̰͙̻͈̻̠͉̜̖̪̼̝̣͚͈̝̗͔̘͓̥̰̭͓͖̖̫̟̹͍̯̦̝̺̖̬̱͈̔̽̈́͋̆̃̆̄̏́̐̉̀́̈͊͗͗̃̀̃̓͛͆͊̐̉́͋̌̋̌̏͆̀͛̓̔̈͛̏̓̒̀̽̓͗̎͒͑̈́̆̊͂̏̀̾̀͛͛̽̏͒͛̆̊͑̉̅̅͒̃̆̈́̉̿̿͛̄̌͂̏̂̃͋̑̽̾̇̇͐̐̌͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̴̢̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̙͔͇͇͓̳͙̗͚̯̪̩̮̗̙̺̝̤̬̥͚͍̩͕̪̖̝͈̖̫̪͕̹̬̞̪͇̪̭̮͓͕͕͔͖̭͔͖͍̗̻̮͍̱̼̪̗̥͖̬͓̖͂̆͒́̈́̉̋̈́̽͛̏̾̾́̎͒̈́̓͋̔́̒̃̈́͗͂͌̊̍̀͋͛̐̃̈́̿͗̀̄̋̏͊̏̈́̏͆̃̾̊̌̋͑̔̆̌̏̔̋͐̑̄̈́̃̀̌͗͊́̔̂͑͛̂̀̍̾̈́͌͗̌̀͐͛͌͌̉̓̀͛́̓̿̀̅̃͛̋̅́̎͒̿̄̽͂́͆̄͆̒̈͒̅͑͂̀́͗̃̌͊̏͗͑̀͑̏͌͒̌͊͐̀̒́̑̂̈̓͂̿̇̊́̔̈̓̌̏̀̓͆̅̓̆̇̀̿̂̄̐̓̔̀̂̿̓̏̐͒̎̑͒̅̀̿͒̽̋̏̾̈́̋̃̄̓̉̎̓̇̒̇̾̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̛̮͈̟̘̼̩͈̲̯̗͎͈͆̓́̽͑̈́̀̌͐͑̑̑͑͋̍̋̀͂͆͛̂̅̅̿̆͊̑͂̌͒̀̾̏̅͊̀́͋̀͊̐̑̓͐̀̈́̋̓̃́̅̉͒͒̉̉̋̐͋͋̍͑͊͛͛͐̈́̾͆̇̿̌̆̒͌̿̿̍̇͑͛̓͌͌͗̈̆̃̋̓̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝ơ̸̡̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̫̫̣̥̱̥̮͍̜̪̲̰͕͈̞̭̰̱͎̬̼̖̻̲̺̰̝̻̞͇͉͍̗̖̤̥̭̯̫̳̙̱͉̟̖̤̝͖̦̺̳͖̙̹͔̣͓͇̱̝̗̪̗͉̰̯̣͕̬̮̦̰͓̦͎͈̲̳̻̙̺̞͚̫͇͔̭̰̱͈͕̰̹̦̭̲͎̟͇͓̳̞̭̣͎̰̣̝̣̳͕̱̭̲̦͖̟̝̥̰̯̙̯̪̱̰͍͓̺͓̻͕̥͎͍͎̪̫̪̹̤̻͓͕̰͔̥̞͕̝̝̬̜̹̙̣̻̹̰͇̭̪̫͕̱̳̱͚̣̹̞̥͎͙̯͍͔̘̖̙͉̬̠͍͙̤̣̜̰͖̗͔̥̩͕̬̰̪͙̱͙̘̮̩͉͖̹̮̠̤̪͔̮̻̙͚͖̳͙̖͎͇͓̗͔̳̟̤͈͉͇̹̰̯̬̙̟̺̰̬͍̱͉̱̖̝͍̫͎͙̩̤͒̀͊̌͛̎̓̃̄̈̓́̈̽͐̎͛̍͋̊̓̄́̋̾̃͐̐́̇́͋̉̓̏̾̒̄̋̇͊̈́̃̀͋͐̑̎͑͐̃̽̇̌̃̽͛͒̌̓̌̾̓͗̃͒̇̑́̂̓̒̓́̔͊̎̓̑̀͗̃̈̂́͑͂̎̈́̃̓̈͗͒͋̊͛͌̈́̋̊̽͆̋̈́͐͑̒̇̌͑̇̽̆̓͑̂͗̄̍̓̒̅͗̎̾̈́̓̋̇̎͋͒̑̓̃̏̈̉̓͌̽̿̌͋̈́͒̍̍̔̀̅̿́͒̃̿͒̍̔̈́̓͆́̒̇̿̓̆̊͌̋̔́̅̏́̅̈́̆̀̈̇̓͊͐̈́̒̋̈́̽̐̀͐́͛̃̋̔͌͛̒̓̍̊́̍̍̓́̋̍̈͐͌̈́̅̀̾̆͛͋͑̍͛̓͑̔̎͌̿̿͒͑͐̅̏̈̇̇̏̐̎̈́̔͂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̴̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̡̧̨̛̭̟͎̙͍̥̤̼̼̠̮̰̼̫͎͎͖͖͇̩̭̪̘͉͖̞̹͓͕͎̘̫̹̻͕͚̞̭̯͖̞̺͇̱͕͖̰̻͉̤̼͚̙̫̥̞͕̭̹̭̥̟̪͎͇͓̼͙̲̬̩͎̝̟̝̳͍͖̩̜̝͕̖̘̳͕̟͖̱͇͈̰͙̥̮̩̟͉̖̥̠̤͔̰̩̦͎̘̭̼̺̤̺͖͍̜̠̞͕͙̙̺̙͓̼̱̪̤͇̻̘̙͕̰͖̮̰͔͚̝̤̤̖͚̟̖̲̝͙̦̤̰̖̠̞͔͕̳͙̦̙͎̺̬͕̞̬̹̗̦͖̭̞̝̱͖͙̫̭͙̥̹̤̬͖͈̗̣͍̼͇̲͖̦̞̝̩̯̠̤̠͓̦̙͔͍̪̠̹͙̘̯̞̙̲̲̘̫͙͙̭̣͔̭̫̤̜̣̣̖̬̝̩͔͔̝̰͔͓͍̮͇͇͕̣̔̾̎͂̈́̒̓̃̿̾͆̆̇̅̇͐̇͒͑̈́̎̉̿͋̈́͒͂̊̆̃́̋͗͋̓̇̅̃͒̆̃͊͋̽̔̓̋̓̑͂͑̅͊̆͛̍͒͛̑̍̽̅͛̾̒̑́͆̀̅̈́̓̒͋̏̄̒́̀̀̆̀̔͒̿̿̃̄̌̒̍̈́̈̓͑͑̓͛̎͑́̌̂̆͛͐̿͗̏̔́̆̿̈̈́̿̐̐̀̓͋͗͒́̉̍̎̋̓̅͗̓̓͂͗̓̌̽̍͑̋̀͂̐̑̅͑̅̍́͗̅̑́̔̆̾͑́͗̓̿̄͌̈̌̍̿̐͐̍̋̋̈̈̈́̽̄͊̏̄̽̓̐͐̿͊̌͋̉̎͂̈́́͆̀͒̂͋̔̅͒͛͂̈́͑͌͂͛̎̍̔͛͌̒̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̘̖̤̝͍̭̟̰̩̻̲͓̗̘̰̞͚͕̤̟̰̩͚͈͖̜̳̙͇̩̥̱̯̜̞̰̫͉̦͎̤̳̘̯͕͎͉̠͖̘̭̥̜͕͖̍̎̿̐̃͗͋͂̄̃͗̌́͆́̆̈́̌̾͊̒̽̆̉̾̿̃̆͂̑̈̋̾̂̆̉̌̽̈́͒̊̀̾̌͋͛͊̐̋́̏̈́̾͛̆̇̊͑͛̇̐̀̔̄̉̆̅̈́̉̃̃͐͐̒̉̿̾̍̋̈̍̅͑̏̈̉̈́̓͂͗̑̾̑̍͐̔̿̽̑̋̏̑͋͗̾̈̿͆͗͛̔̀̿͛͊͂̌̀͆̎̀̏̓̋́̽̎͂͑͆̏͗̓̽̇͐̍̒̏̅̔̄͑̓̄͒̑̈́̏͆̉͗͑͆͌̋̀̇͌̆̒́́̓̀͂̂͗̌̋̽̈́̈́͑͊̇̓̉͆͛̔̓̃̒͗̋͊̈̐̈́́͆̍̍̐̽̈́̄̃͆̓̋̂́̾̀͗͋̈͛͂̾̄̈́̂͌̅͂̌̓́̾͗̿̋́͛͐͋͆́͐̈́̀͊̽̂̈́̽̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅă̸̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̢̛̛̩͍̭̲̠͉͍̟̮͙͙̘̙͖̗͕̺̺̥͉̠̹͍̞̰̰͉̬̩̬̘̭̭̹̮̬̼̜͓̱̠̦̱̻̦͖̜̯̤̥̰͎͙̖̳̤̙͉͕̲̖̹͖̤͚̜̻̘̗͙͉͈̳͎̘̜̩͔̻̮̼͈͕͈̫̲͖̦͕͙̱̗̗̟̺̙͎̦̥̫̟͔̪͕͖̠̙̙̯̦͉̭̗̩̹̯̱̰͎̞̠̩͎͍̻͕̼̤̮̣͔̯̟͈̱̩̰̼̩̗̙̭͙̮̱̝̫̩̦̱͚̬͙͇̬̖̘͈̠̼̺͖̊̃͒̓̏̈́͛̓̄̌̀́͐͌͋̎̅̔̐̀̒̌̋̈̉̎̂̓̃̋̒͋̀͌̋̆̅͗͛̂̀̓͌͗͑̃̃͛̄̏̍́̋̀̍̈́͂͂̓́͋̋́̅̀̀̏͗͂̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̳͔̰̫̥͎̹̭͖̲̝̼̠̙̭̲͓̪͎̮̠̪̭̲͕̝͈͈̦̯̣̩͎͈̠̯̗̠͇̬̘̻̲̫̦̼̟͙̗̱̱͕̬̲̜͙̖̣̩̘͈̭͓̰͍̼͖̭͔̥̳͓̖̺͓͉̰͉͍̫̺͙̩̖͖̩̒̓̆͐́̋̓͌̈̌́̍̊̈́̀̽̀̈́͋͊̈́̿̈̈́̍̈́̒̂̀̈̋͒͆́͋̒̃̾͊̂̊̐̏̓́̏̈́͌̍̍̀̔̎̋̃̋͑̾̿̋̋͒͗̀͒̇̽̓̔̂̓͋̔̇͊̌̐̓̔́͋̑̈́͋̉͌͌͋͑̇̈́̈̋͆͊̾͌̅̉̾͒̀̔̓̓̔̐͛͊̅͐̒̀̂́͛̀̌͌̂͊͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̘̫̥̤̖̼̖͔̥̱̩͎̻̰̙̱̞̜͙̙̖̠̼̦͎̰͉̙̫̫̥̙͚̰̮̖̭̠͙͖͚̺̝̝̘̫̍̅͂͆ͅ ̸̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̼̖͉̮̞͓̥̺̫̗͈͍̙͙̥̫̭̞̤̯̱̣̼̖̺̝̟͉͈̺̺̮̬̰̖̭̣̙̥͇̮͈͉͇̜̲̳͖̦̣̭̼̰̥͔͕̱̺̞̼̹͔̠̤̫̰͚̱̜͎̱͍̝̯̮̫̤̲̞̩͙̻̳͓̟͈̰̞̠̰̪͔̩̲͖͉̦̝̰̪̥̝̮͎̲͓̙̜̥̮͍͎̦̺̳̺̺͎̥̬͖̟̹̖͇̩͍̮̱͍͖̯̭̥͙̻̘̻̩̫͉͖̳̠̫̗̬̩͉̫͆͛͌̀̈́́͆͛̐̅̆͐̂̾́̀̇̃̅̓̈́͒̈͋͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̵̨̨̛̛͈̩̻̳͚̫̲̰̮̰̼̹͛̋͌̑̄̈́̎̆̓̊̽̀̐̀̽̐͗͐͑͆̇͒̀́̏̐͐̌̒̆͂̄̐͑͌͗̐͊͑̿̏̊̈́̒̍̾̽̔́̋͗͐̽̅͌̆͐͆̔̇͐̀͆̍̈̔̒͛̐̀̈́̆̒̓͗́́̇̂͑́̒̔̄͛̐̍͗̍̊̄̔͌̉̇͆̿̿̃̈́͛̎̌͊̍̊͐͑̄̾̓͌̒̍̿̈́̃̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ų̶̧̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛͓͚̬̘̰̖̙͙̰̱̱͔͈̰̪͍̗̺̙̲̜̣͕̻̱͕̮̻͖͍͇̥͖͙̜͕̳̝̖̮̲̺̮͎̝̖̜̪̠̩̫̻̜̳͓͕̜̯̦̞͓̣̼̟̦̥̣̬͖̙̻̘͎̺̩̙̟͙͇̩̺̠̯͙̗̠̘̝͍̖̖͍͉̭̪̭̯̮̜̟͍̻̭͕͉̜̖͎̤̮̤͔̭̜͍͇͓͕̦̰͍̜̜͓͙̙͖̱͕͚̮̰̤̲̫̟̯͕̪̠͓̣̭̺̻̭͉̗̯̫̘̰̦̣̗͙͙̮̰̤͖͙̭͙̠͉͈͇͖̹͚͎̞̣̰͉̭͎̮̟̞̘̻̜̟͚̟̰̦̮̣̘͕͇̬̟̟͕͙̱̤̘͉̼̩͍̮̥͍̥͇̣͚̖͓̙̩̜͕̙̖̈́̌̊̆͐̔̿͛͋͑͋͛̇͊͗̌͆̐͋͂͂̆̿͋̆́͑͂̃͂̔̀̿̽̀́̎̆̀͛̄͆̈́̏͒̅́̿͌͌̀͆̆͛̒̋̒͊͆̍̆̂͊͗͛͗̾̿̅̓̀̔̔͗̔̅̏̀͗͋͗̄͆̔́͛̄̈͗͐̎̃͐̿̒̂̾̓̓̂̈̍̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̖̮̙̣̠̻̳̝̲̗̪̩͍͖̣͎̺͕̙̮̝̮͍̪͙̲̝̞̮̬̹̝͎̬̤͎̺̞̙̣̲̻͈͔̙̯͚̮̜͕͍͙̗̲̱̠̦̜͙̟̦̰̹̣̜̝̺͚̖̭̘̩̱̹͖͚̲͚͇͚͒̓̍̽́̆̔̏̆̇̐͗̂̃͌́̋́̋̋̏̽̆̄̈́̉̈́̌͐̅̀̿̄̈́͗̑̓̃̈́̊̽͊͆̒̎̅́̏͆͛̉͒̂̓͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ ̸̨̢̧̧̛̛͙̜̲̩͉̠̙̥͙̫̘̰͈̫̫͖̩͔̜͙̙̟̘̼̠̺̟͈͙̖̗̙̠͎͖̤͇̞̖͔͕̼̣̤̗̯̙̹͕̥̞̙̦̱̭̟͖̎̌̉̊́̐̿̍̉͂̂͛̈̿̆͗̑̌͋̿͋͛̐̈́̇̐͌̇̎̊̔̀̌͂̓̃̓̋́̾̀̀̍̈́͊̎͂̄̃̑̌̑̇̃̎͌̇͌̎͒̌͒̑̄͒͗̂͗̌́͆̂̍̉̓͂̅͗̍͂͑͌̓̀͆̑͛̄̆͐̏̽̅̋̄͆͌̇͐̿͗̂̂̍̆̎̐̒́͆́̃̒́̈͆̽́̔̒̇͒́̔̀͒͒̈́̽͒̔̊͛͐͑̇̍̇̉̀͐̈́͆͊̎̀̾̇̍͑͐̀͗̽͂̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅi̵̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̟̣̝̞̗̥̜͚̙͍͖͓̤͔̤̻̪̩͙͍̭̞̹̝̗̼̖̩͇͚̼̖̥̘̫͔̲̪̮͓̤̳͔̘̥͚̭̹̥͍͉̳̺̠̗̮̠̠̣̫̯̦͓̜̠̦̭̞͓̤͔̙̤̞̹̗̺̘̗̠͙͖̙͎̱͇̺̯͙̬̝̜̤̳̟͇̮̙̰̩͎̦͔̠̫͔̰͓̥͉̗͚͍͚̰̠̬̮̟̤͙̪͓̻̬̝͉̫̠̰̫͔͖͈̩̹̠͒̉̏̿̓́̅̽̏͋͆́̀̄̄̒̌̌̊̎͑̔̀̓͐̉͑̃̌̋͊͆̋̈̑͊͂̀̽̊͑̔͒͆̂̎̒̆̉͆͗͗̂́͗́̈̈́̀͛̀̈͐̌̍̀͗̈̋̾̀̿̽̂̀̆̀̒͗̀͐͆̑̀͆̇͛̎̈́̿̇̎̈́̀̐͑͛̈̈́̓̀͒̋̃͛̒̍̾̌͊͂̈́̏̐͌̌̈́̊͐͂̓̒̓͐̀̏̂̓̈́̌͑̅͗̀̓̈́̈́̐̃̿͛̒́̌͊͊̐̄̽͑̓͂̔̎͊̇́̏̍̎̏̀̎́̏̃̎̋͂̊̑̀͐̃̇̊̈̇̒̐̅̿̄̃͛͂͊͗̆̈́͐̉́̆̂̑̍͂͗́̓̒̓̈́͊̄͆̐̏̔̔̎͛̍̊̄́͂̔̀̑́͋́̊̈́͆̔̂̄̿̃̇̑̉̎̑̈́̀̇͑͋͑̎̊͌̈́̀̊͊̃͒͋͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̠̱̺̬̗̦̲̬̟̤͇̟͍̠̙̮̥̮͇͕̫̪̖̱̪̱̮͚̞̣̥̝͓͈͇̘͉̮̱̳̩̲̘͓̖͖̱̼̗̤͚̗̱͙̻̲̘͙͕̻̣̒̌͂͊̓̋́̀̂̍̄̄̄̈́̋̐̑͒̀͑̆̅̌̒͗̐̐̒̌̎̒̅͑̍̊̒̈̎̊͆̈̿̿͌́̐̎͒͛́͆̈́̀̓͑̓͒̀̑͊͒́̓͑̈͌̀͆̊̅̆̆̒̀̎̒͋͗̏͂̎͒͑͊͛̎͐͑̃͆̑͛̔̓̎̃̈̽̃̍̎̈́͗̍̿̿̓̉̿̄̋͋̔͒̐̈́̈́̂̈́̈̋̓̄͛̽͊͒̏̄̈́̏̍͑̇̓̂̔̋̐̓̀́̄́̇͑̅̂͆̀̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ'̶̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̥̩̘̬̩͕̗̗͚̗̦̰̻̦̼͈̩̜̰̥̗̳̪͍̳̮̣͔̗̺̝̘͇̞͇̥͈͇̟͙̳̠̬̘̫̜̤̘͈̪̫̘̞̙̖̲̭͓͔̘̟̙̭̟̲͚̣̜̖͎̪̲̘̳̹̰̮̮̳͚̥̭͖̪̮̦͙̖͈̳̯͕͔̳̮̣̥̥̗̞̙̰̼̭͇̰̣̭̙̠̦̜͇͈̲̖̱̬̣̞̻̞̣̼̩̝͉̝̗̟̘͉̘̱̗̙̪̟͔͓̤͍̖̘̱̞͉̘̞̼̱̳̝́́̆̽͐͐͋̅̊̀̀̒̑͒̓͂̀̍̇͛̃͑̌̂̈́̎͆̑̀̈̆̽͛̔̈̐̂͊̉̈̿̍̆̅̆̋̆̓̄̈́͛͆̂̏͊̔̒͗̈́̋̾̈̂̔̀͆̽̂̿̆͒̄̊̄̆̇̈́͋͌́̐̎͋̏̏̂͗̑͋́͛͗̋̀͌͆̑̊͊͆͒̔͑̿̒͌̌͗̋́́̐̔͌̈́͂͑̓̽͋͆̓̓̓̃̽̋͛̔̾̄̉̓̅́́̾̊̅͌͛̀́͊̏̀̂͊̄̐̉̓̀̆́̓̈́̐̇̔̊̂̈́̋̍̀̍͂̉̔̌̀̋͑̔͐͂̐̋̾̂̔͒̾̏̄̍͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̶̨̡̛̛̛̛̖͔̻̗̯̫̳͓̺͕͚̫̟̺̼͙͇̳͉͔͓̺̗̯̯͈͙̩͚͎̗̳̤͙̹̪͚̝̣̤̗̱̹̃̑͛͛̔͐̂̊̒́͑̍̆̒̌̓̅̄̉͐̑͗̋̌̉̀͋͑̇̋̑͒͊͑̇̌̐̽́͋̈́̆̈͑̆̅̄̋͂͌́̎̑̈́̌͋͆͛̏̂̄̆̍̆͗͊̆́͊̈̈̅͒̾̐̍̇̔̊̊̃̌̓͋͗̽̋̀̓͌̀̌̀͐͌͗̐̍̈́͗͗͛̎͐͛͂̂̄͐͆̌̅̾̂̔͒̒͒͑̓̅̆͛̂̎͂̃̇̾̈́͐̒̃͋̽͑̅̊̿̈̌̉̆͊̈́̐̌̄̐́̈͊͊͗͋̄̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̷̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̠̙̭͉͉̹͍̫̜͔̪͕̥̺͎̳̩̱̣̯͔̟͉̱̞̹̠͉̲̜̗̝̝̲̱̥̰͇̱̪͚̬̖̝̱̺͎̯̟̣̖̹̳̪̣̖̱̪̖̞̗͈̦̙̟͉̣̮̘̘͍̦̫̩̮͉̩̯̩̺̥̟̼̤̯͕̣̣̰̠̝͇̳͙̹̹̮͍͔̲̳͓̦͉̹̺̟̜̙͉̜̣̭̠͖̱̘̹̗̤̼͖͍͎̫̪̳̼͖̠͕̲̟̲̯̲̫̰̤̬̲̮͉͎̟̼̳̟̩̘̠̫̥͕̼̬̫͔̭̯͈̲̯͉̬̫̙̠͔̻͔̱̟̻̣̼̘̻̤̞̮̞͕̟̮̹̜̳̜̬̗͙̹̝̯̻̖̹̼͔̫͔͖̳̳̱͔̬͍̘͒͑̍̈́̾́͋̋̂̐̔̏͊̾̀͆͐̐̅̑́̃̋͌͑͋̓͐͗̏͐̏͐̓̄͑͆́͆̉̇̓̏͂̅̌̆́̑̍͆́͊͊̾́̀͋̀̒͛̍̈́͑́̀̈́̏͌̽̿̀̀̊̇̌͛̒̓͑̽̋̔̒̈̎͌̽̔͊̓̍̏́͌̇́̋̀̅͆̀͐̏͗͂̏̒͑͐̓̇̏̐͌́̀͛̒̏̈́͊͂̎̉̌̈́̉͆̒̾́̄̍̌͗̒̔͊͐̈́̾̀̓͛̆̍̈́͆̓̊̾͋͐̀̓̎̇̿̒͊̅̂͛̈́̾͋̊̋̌̔̈́͑̉̌̀̓͋̏̅͊͋͆̋͋́̋̄̅̍͗̓̇̇̈͋͆̽͒́͒̆͒̉̀̿̑̔̔̽͊͋͂̏̈́́̋̊͑͋̈́̂̓̌͑͐̋̉̀̋̏̓͐̾͂̎͆̄̋̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̻̺̰̳̰̼̼͔͈̻̰̘͖̹̮͔̼̲̗̙̳̰̜̳͙̻̝̫͖̼̜͓̜̰̻͔̗̖̜͓̳̘̝͇͍̘̦̺̖̗͚̗̭̱̬͈̙̼̞̯̼̥̞͙̠̤̻̝̟͕̘̦̩̺͖̗͙̰͚̟̖̬͎̹͇̪͚̪̘̗͎̜̲͖̳̞̟͈̟͈͔̖͖̻͔̰̥̟̬͚͇̻̬̠͕̼̲̪̘̤̻͓̟̳͕̻̝͚͓̤͚̫͉͓͙̙̟̠̗̟͚̲͉̤̣̭̣͎̜͈̠͓̲̫̫̼̗̣͕͉̬̟͓̻͕̬̮͕͕̲͇̪̮̪̳̩̪̜̙͇̱͇͈͕̩̲͎̜͎̩͓͓̺̦̩̺͕̯͕̗̦̩͇̗̬̲̺͔̗̦̯͙̠͔̜̬͉̱̮̬̺̥̙͚͙̣͖̟̜̯̝̗͈̲̲̘̣̫͚̼̟̻̫̭̋̽̋̓̇́͌̐̅̀̇͋͐͐̂̃̊̔͆́͂͐̿̋̿̏̆̂̑̾̀͆̆̐̀͂̅̋͆̆͆͆͐̆̒̈́͑̎̾̀͑͊͆̽̿̌̿̉͐̈́̀͑̍̏̀̽̍͆̾͂̅͑͒̎̋͛̊̑͛̆͊̍̑̓̊͗̅͋̉͊̓͐̉̊̔̑͋̅́̎̆̈͒̀̍̉̅͗̆̾́̓͒̓̿̾̐̔̃̏̆̿̎̒̋̌̈́̊̿̊͐̒͐̂͛̓̏́̔̋̔́̉͐̃̽̄̈̔̊͐̿̂̑̀̿̑̎̋̃̋̔̒̆̍̐͌̑̓̈̆̀̂̐̽̈́͋́͒͗̈́̒͗̒̿͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̶̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̪̟̮͖̞̠͍̞̣̹̯̗͓̱̳̻͉͚̮̫̞̟̠͙̤̦͓͈̪͇̺͈͙̲͓͈͙̱̙̮͓̟̮̰̗̟̮̮̦̟̙̮̥̼̦͔̮̬̬̻͓̘͉͉̗̦͇̲̳͎̙̬̳̞̺̣̼͖̮͇̝̘̘̜̭̰̙͍̞̘͚̙̩͈͉̺̪̟̟͕̥͙̪̙̖̻̖̬̥̱͍̥̩͕͇̣̖͔͉̤̻͔͖̯̪̖͈͚̮̦̠͙͕̫͉̮̞̲̲̠͈͇̮͎͕̘͔̲̹͈̣̳͍̟͈̝͎͇̰̥͈̠̗̮̼̪̦̪̣̳̲͎̬͚̥̜͚̝͍̗͇̟̻͍̭͉̼̺̳̪̩̣̙͇͖̘͙̱̳̥̣͊̅̆̀̀̎̆̽̏͛̾̄̅̾͊́͑͋̆̈̾͂̇̈́̓͐̐̃͑͒̂̆̆̂̒́͛̈́̆̔͑̂͗̓͗̎̂̑̏͂͊̒̋̈̃͒͆̎͋̆̆͛̈́̽͋̽̌̆̾͂͋̈͌͌̓̈́͗̀͐́̓́̑͊̑̽̋̀̋́́͒̈́͋̉̀͑̄̽͐̈͒́͐͋͆͑̽̒̄͗̍͛͋͌̔̐̾̿͗̍̾̅͊̓̆̔̓̔͌̾͗͑̈́̈́̉̽̓͌͊̑̈́̎̈̈́̋̆̔͐̒͊͗͂̂̌̅̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̶̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̡̻̰̫̮͔̻̲̖̠͉̞͖̺̝͎̲̞̣̮͇͉͙͖̤̫͓͔̺̟͉̱̜̩̦̮͉͔͈͔̞̭̝̦̻̮̙͖͉̳͔͉͇̳͓̫̲͕̩̹͍͎͓̙͍̙̥̮̖͎̹̟͉̥̩̣͖͎̠͙̖̙̥̲̙̖̤̦̘̱̘̩̼̜̮̖͕̙͍͍̖̻͕̣͔̞͈͔̣̯̙̻̪͙̮̞̗̰̲͕͉̰͇͇̞̘͖͓̳̙̮̝̖͔͚̭̖̥̱̯̯͔̙͈͕̞̗̘̦͇͋̇̆̀͒̅̋̐͆̀̈́̆̆̈́̉̇̒̎͆͒̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̡̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̛̲͈̪͙̲͓͔̥̭̝̯̯̼̰̜̰̫̼̝̙̥͉͚̟̤͕̺̜͍͎̳͙̝̣̞̳̣̟̦͖͈̜̬̳̺̮̳̗͉̣͖̤̮̬̟͇̗̭̠̻̠̹͓̫̞͚̠̩̺̱̺̥͈̤̟͕͙̗̝̹̦͖̺͙͙͍̬͉̭͔̻͓͙̟͚̹̯̜͕̱̠̣͎̦͖͙̪̯̲̞̻̣̻͕͙̼͙̜̭̣̠̜̭͔͓̗͎̩̝̙̳͉͕̲̣̤̤̝̪͚̹̳͖̝̥̼̮͉͙̙̝̫̤̖̗̫̹̟̲̱̘̯͉͔̬̲̮͇̩͓̖̙͉͓͚̥͈̠̻̥̪̤͓̺̣̜̠͇͇̖̦͕͙͚͎̻͚͓͎͙̫̫̭͔͈̬̯̪̠̺̯̉̎̓̌́̒̔̓̃́͗̈̐̇́̓̅́̒̂̃̋͛̑̅̈́̀̊̄̔͒̽̽̌̀͂̂͑͊̅̾͛͐̐̐̔̓̀͐̀̈́̽̐̾̑̆̽̀̌̐͑͒́́͗̋̓́́̅͆̋͛͛̄͗̀͊͌̽̒͋̏̿̔͑͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̘̝͓̻̪͖͚̦̯̪͍̰̯̹͓̞̙̬̺͕͍̪̳͔̭̺̦͍̪͓̘̙̺̣͇̗̗̖̰̥̪̙̩̣̘̻͙͖̭̩̮̗͙͉͙̯̱̹͇̞̘͔̟̻̱̺̬̣̬̙̥̞̙̞͎͚̻̝͔͚̪̳̱͖̥͔͇̙̙̠̗̮̥̱̠̖̦̬͓̮̖͚̬̼̮͍̹͙̞͍͎̯͕̖͎͑́͊͐̉̍́̾̽̍̍̈́̓̐̎́̒͌́͗͒̅̂̋̾̇͐̍̃̋̀̌̄́͋͊̉͆̍̂̉̆̋̈́͗̉̊̾͗́̀͆̂̍̈́̔̄͂̆́̇̉̃̑̊̾́̍̽̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅṋ̶̛̛̛͉̖͈̞̝̦̤̲̼̤̮͖̖̦̣̙̪͉͎͔͖̭̻̜̟̤̟̹̰̻̗̺̦̫̐̑̽̆͆̎̑̿̍̿͑̅̿͐̈́̂̓̓̐͒̂̏̐̈̽̍̄̎̔͒̋͒̈́͌̀́̃̃̎́̈́̆͂̍̈́͑͂͐̇̂͊̇̇̾̉̓̒́̀͛̽̈́̃̐̀͗̐̆̍͊͐͗́̀́̿́̽̊̏͛́͑̇̎͐̐̊̋̈́̂̽̄̈̈̃̊͆̇͐̈́̈̃̿̎̌̑͒͂͒̂̒̅̓̌́͊̇̄̒̏̂̂͒͊͛̐͒̎̄͆̉̅͒̍͂̾͌̆̍̃̈̓͌̈́̿̽̀̄͂͛́͒̈́̓͆̊̒̋̾̃̀̉̃̒̂͌̈̍̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅơ̷̢̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̩̯̠̩̰̝̠̜̣̠̠̟̼̣̘̻͕̖̠͇̭̹͎̗̼̜̠͖̙͍̝̬̹͇̘̫̥̠̻̮͍̭̜̘̣̳̟̻͕̻̝̖͈̫̯̣̺̪̗̲̙̩̞̙̪͙̪̬̫̖̜̯̪̫̜̫̱͔͓͙̱̰͚̫̺͓͇̝͙͎̜͔͙̰̦̗̖̯̰̯͕̥̹̥̲̞̮͉̦̰͔̥̞̫̤̪̪̦̱͈͔͙͍̖̻͕̜̻͎͙̦̮͎̤͈̬͉͍̜̲̪͎̤̺̗̞̣̠̜͉̝̳̲̻̦̦̩̗͖̬̪̟̘̪͎̖̱̱̺̭͚̥̣͇̟̦̟̲̝̠͇͙̒̍͛̐̎̔̈́̐̅̍̔͗͑̎̂̇̏͆͒̒̐̃͐͋̌́̾̉͛͂̊̍͒̇̈́̄̌͋̊͐̊̍̉̆͒̆̃̍̇͒̾̓̂̃̋͋́̌̊̓̂̔͌̋͊̈́͑̋̿͐̋̈́̈͐̆̓̀̐̇̈́͑̿̾̆̏̃̏͌͊̍͑̍̉͌̀̎͐͛͑̓͋̅͋͑̀͑͐́̄́͂̊̇̑͐́̅̋̎͑̒͋̾̽̒͑̀̀̈́́́̉̅̓̃̋̒́͗̌́̀̉̾̊͋̑͑͐̆͗̾̏̐͐̽͗̆̈͒̈́̅̎͂̋̇̄̇̌́̽͊̇̅̀̽̏̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̛̛͖̬̠̭̜͈͓̜̻͔̠͎̞͓̫̘͇̣̪̹̹͋̀̄̊́͐́̂̌̀͒̀̊̇̂͋̊̉̂̌̆̔̍́̈́̔͊́͒̂̉̓̃̃̏͊̀́̓̽̃̒̍͂͒͛̐̄̈̈͗̅͌͐̈͐̇̋̓͊̀̈́̋̑̊̀̄͐͗̽͊͒͒͂̕͘̚̚͝͠͝͠͠ ̴̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̖̹̥̗̖̱̼͕̳̤͓͎̬̯̗͇̮͇̤͇͉̝̺͕͉͔̺̥̫̺͔͕̝͉̣͕͖̯̫̣̹͇̫͇͍̦͕̻̬̙͈̫̙̼͔͍͈̟̪̝̺͖͉͉̟̙̝̹͖̗̲̳̩̜͉̱͇̰͈͎͈̭͖͔̗̯̹̞̞͍̘̙̼̩̙̘͙̦͚̼̥̰̟̝̖̜̹̣̼̥͔͇̠̺̦̻͎̟̫̘͎̪͔͉̞̹̜̙̲̣͙͓̠̙̲̙͚̤͖̼͔̘͈̗͕̻̰̮̣̟̠̰̬͔͎̠͇̤͎͚̞̖̬̠̟͚͕͙̦͈̪̙̯̱̺̤͇̟͇͎͍̯͎̜̦͕̳̞͕͓͚̟͓̙̠͈̯̤̭̞̦̙͚̝̖̱̩̹̳̤͕̩̼̜̹̱̣͚̰̺͖͉͕̼̮̺̘̗̪͚͉̱͈̱̠̄̔͐̈̔̆̅̈́͐͗̋̔̆̏̀̂̑̿̑̀͆͗͊͌̔̌́͌̒̉̅̋̿̽̈́̈͂̃͛̇̀̇̈́͊̀̀̔̋͊̇̊̇̓̿̅̾͗͊̄̍͑̾̓̈́̌̒͂͒͌̌̇̑̓͗́́͂̃́̿̎͊́́̈́͌̌̏̀͗̔͌͆̾͒̽͆́̎̾͌͒̔̋̆̇̍̊͒̂̿̌̌̓͛̀̎̓́̊̋̏͊̋͊̽̒͂́̉̈́̉̐̎͋͐̀̐͋͊͛̀̏̌̃̐̿̄̉̈́̉͐̓͗͌̈́͒͌̀͂̂̔̌̄̊̂̽̒̽̋̓͌̃͌̋̍͊͋͊̆́̽̾̆̓̿͛̓̇̇́̔̑̾̋͗̍͒̑͑̑̎̈̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḁ̷̧̧̡̡̢̛̛͚̜̲̥͉̜̝̦̘̘̺̹̳͓̞̟̯͇͍͇͈̜̳͚͓̤̜̯̰̱͖̲͔̳̥̤̯̱̠͖̩̝͕̟̩̭̞͍̖̣͔͉̪͇̘̹͎͎̰̦̫̳̞̭̘̝͉̰̹͍͉͓̺͙̤̻͈̲̮̟̗̮͈̰̠͎̬̲̻̬̩͉̗̱̯̗͓̲̘̰͈̣͉̮̪͎͎̘͎̼͍̥̖͎̝͎̬̹͓̮͓͎̙̮͌͑̓̑̀̅͊̃̿͒̅̈́̅͗̈̉́̒̋̄͛͂̋̀̓̀̉̈́͌̑̀̀̐̍́̇̎͛͋͆̈́͒̒͆̽̅͌̄̔̏͛͒͒̓̆͋́͗̽̂͒͛͂͛̃̒̈́̌͒̃̋̃́̀̉́̄̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̢̧̺̱̭̞̤͉͈̫͍͔̜̳̝͙̩̘̗̠̭̦̠̜̯̮̤͖̝̙͇̳̘̯̪͖͉̬̠͈̞̲̯̣̫͙̲͇̗̣̗͕̙̤͚͈̗̲͍̥͎̼͇͖̪̣̥͍̣̭̗̤̦̜͇̺̜̤̫̯̲͍̲͍̞̩̬͓̠͔̞͓̝̖̰͕̜̖͙̟̣̫̼̻̹͈͈͖͕̜̘̭̰̘̞̟̝͓͙̙̖̹̱̟̹͚̱̫͇͖̖̯̞̣̼͉̊̍̐̑̔͐̇̍̾͛̇̈̑͛͑͗̀͂͒̎̄̉͑̾̊̓͋̾͛͌͒̅͒͊̐̋̇̅̔͋͋̎̋̐́̋̔́̎͌̌̀̎̏̐͗̇́͐̉͗́̑̿̓̀̓͂̍̓̓͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅp̴̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̞͍̻̱̘̖̪̰̭̲̩̖̯̞͓͇͈͚̪̫̘̼̙͍̳̙̝̜͕͓̹̞͕̭̩̫̥̥̹̱͓͕͉̪̱̞̟̠̩̤̙͍̪̠̘̘̟͙͎̝̯̣̹̲͔̠͈̠̻̰͎͔̦̥̞̼̺̻̖͔̗͎̫̞͓͍̻̩̮̳̮̥̩̪̞̦̺̲͇̜̮̬̠̬̭̬̗̠̻̘͔͓͍̭̥̺͍̭̘̦͕͕̘̯̼̮̲̘̭͇̙̜̪̖̪̯̻̲̘̯̦̤̣̬͚̞̠̩͈̪̙̹̺͉̼͕͚͚̞͔͍͕̳̘̗͕͖̤̖̝̥̞̘͕̪͕̩̟̺̮̱̱͖̝̦͈͚͓̞̯̤̜̼͙̖̯̼̖͕̭͇̠͔̬̭̙̫̻̥̬̖͎̩̤̣̬̻̪͇̞̲͓̝͈̦͉̪̯̙̹̩̟̗͚͖̠̂̈́̍̅̈̏̃̐̾̏̿̒̾̋̅̽͐́̒̐͑̈́́̒͆̍̑̅͆̽̀̈́̐͌͗̅̄̓͋̍̒́͊̏̒̔͐̈́̈̅͆̈́̀̀̎͑̃͂̃̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̹͔̩̗̝̪͎̦̲̻͓̣͍̼͔͍̝͕̭͎̹̤̫͔̹͍̗͔͕̮̰̹̼̙̹̮̲̳̗̱͎̩̭͚̼̹̯̪̘̦͚̥̫͕̭̜̲̙̬̝̟̤̲̝͎̣̙̱̙̰͇̳̗̣̩͚̟̖̥̘̳͉̱͖̭͚̫̠̙͔̣̳̟͙̠̞̥̼̞͎͎̫̳̘͖̦̪̜͈͈̰̦̺̲͓͇̫̯̬̼̪̱̠̻̹̯̳̟͙̦̪͙̫̱̻̰̝̟̻̳̟͚̼̥̭̪̬̱̮̘̺̩̥͉͕͖̳̦̼̦̼̺̞̺̻̞̰̥͔̻̺͎̩̗͓̳̬̬̲͕̼̹̟̥̮͎̫̱̻͔̼̦̻̦͔̯̲̮̭̙̲̤͓̳̥͚̱͍͇̤͔͕͚̘̪̰̙͖͉̠̩͎̩̝̰͎̘̙͈͇̳̭̼̮̳̤̬̣̰͑͒̈͐͆̏͒̈́̊̔͑̓̀̇̓̊̂̃̽̅̍͐̿̔̈́͌́͌̈̀͋̒̀̒́̋̒̂̍̏̏̇̔̔̅̓̀̈̀̀̇́̋͗̏̈̾̌́͌̎͛̎̓̎̑̋̀̊̎̍́̀̌̀̃̈́͊͊͋͌̈̄͐́̏̿̓̍͒͛̾̃̽̈́̃̐̈̀́͂̀́̂̆̍̎̌͗̏̄̄̋̋͋̄̀͑̈́́̓̓͒̽̍̽̀̔̊̏̽̃̆̑̓͌͐̄́̇͗̉̀̄̂͗̇̉̄̇͗̓̇͌̔͆̇̓̽̈́̏̅̿̊͌̌͌̽͆̌͛́͊̏̊̂̇̊͐̿̒̒͛̽̀́̏̍̆̿̑̐̂͑̆̾͛̉͛̍̽̀͛͂̏̐̀͐͗̉̄̄̐̍͋͒̓̃̈́́͗͋̅̉̎͆̊̃̈́̄̾̈͆͒̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̧̦̦̱̼̙̬̻̘͙̞̗̺̯̙͚̝̦̭̹͇̜̜̣̼̜̬̮̳̖̱̫͕̙̻̲͕̳͔̯̼̞̤̹̤̠̗̭̝̝̺̭͚̬̜̣̣̰̣̲͕̙͔͖̯̜͓̬̥̦̺̻͖̬̳̹̜̠͚͓͉̟̮̖̰̯̺͍̗̪̩̦̘̠͍̹̻̝̪̺̻͖̣̮̞͔̼̖̬͓̤͈͉̩̣̤̥̝̩̳̱̼̟̯̱͉͖̖͚͔̹̤̼̩͓̠̫̖̹͚͕̮͎͇̹͓̥͈͙͕̭̭̻̖͙̩̘̲̰̪̯͇͓̮̲̮̠͈͕̗͔̱̪̤̫͔̰͕̼̼̲̱̤͓̜͚͈͙̲̙̜͍̗̗̱͙͖͚̣̣̠͖͍͍͇̼̜͓͖͓̮̪̀̿́͋̂̑̿͒̂̄̓͑͒̀̆͌̉̋̈́͑̈̀̒͋̍͒͗̓͆̀̄̽̀̽̐͗̓̀̂́̊͆̉̆͊̾͋̈́̓̿̽͌̍̋̈̀̂̈̌̈́̌̌̋͑̊͌̊̅̇̏͐̇͛͊͑̀́̍̇̀͐̀̋͒͊̈́̌̉̇̂̂̈́̄͛̔̍̎͑̉̇͗̆̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅṱ̵̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̭̝͙̼̠̺̗͙̣͈̺̰̫̘̫̩͈̼͓̠͖͓̲̮͕̜̟͉̗͕̤̮̞̳͔̜̖̯̜̺̼̞̦̰̪̰̪̬̰̩̭̯̯̯̭̣̞͙͈̠̻̯̞̤͔͕̖̞̺̼̗͍̦̹̞̲͎̹̤́̊̈́͌̈̿͌̀̈́̀̓͒̄͗̉̈́̑͗̈̓̍̈́̅̀̑͊̂͂͗͒͋̈́̆̿͋͌̎̀̆̈́̌́͒̅̓͗̎̉̾̎́͛̈̊͑̿̈́̿͗͗̓̿̒̈̍͑̄͊̅̑̂̏̏̽͐̆͌̑͛͑̄̾͒͊̉̿̇͆͛̓̒́́͑͂̄̆̉̄̽̂̓͗̀̇̋̂͑̐͂̉̇̽̉̄͌̔͊̌̈̍̆̀̇̈͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ḯ̶̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̛̝̳͇̗͍̜̰̬̞͇̲̣̫͖͖̦͖͖̟̜̣̱̜̙̠̘̭͈̲͉̭͙̟̗̘̞͔̼̩̼͚͖̙̖͎̰̣̼̟̭̫̜̙͔̗͓̖̗̤͍̻͈̻̜̥͚̺͈̠̹̪̘̗̪͓̘̝͙̠̻̊̿͌́̓̏̋̈́͂͋̓̌̿̏͛͐̓͌̏͗̿̐̏͌̑͊̔̒͐͌̐̓̑̂̅̽̌̉͆̐̾͋͂́́̀̑̅͒̀̾̒͊́̐́̽̾̂͂̓̿̂̽̍̒̔̀̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̷̡̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̖͙͍̯̮͙̭̥͔͎̭͕̻̟̣͕͓̺͔̻̼̳̦̟̖̠͎̹̲͇͇̯̻̳͙̪̼͔͍̖̟̩̹̟̟̩͓̘̭͈̞͖̣͙̙̤̱̰̻̯̞̙̳̫͎͚̰̙͕̱̟̳̹̙̪̮͉̫͙̮͕͈̦̤̳͕̺̙͍̳̬̳̘͎͙̯̗͕̗̝͎̣̜̙͖̺͉͙̟̟̺̲̗͚͍̺̦͕̜̟̪̞̦̼͔͔̜̟̥̱̯̼̣̙̘̟͚͇̤̤̰͚͕̼̪̦͕͔̠̱͔̣̯͙͔̭̼̙̭̫̬͇̳̟̗̗̟͙̘̫̻͖̱̥͉͇̬͙̟̥͇̀̒͂̀̇̍͊͒̒̈̊̈̅̈̀̀̋͆̈́̇̈̀͊̏͂̇̆̂̓̽͋͒̋̏̑́̿͗̆̂͐̂̈́̃̈́̍̈̽̌̈́̌̈́̓͛̑̿͊͐̈́̐̔̃̌͋̎̅͑̓͗̓̏̈́̆̉̿̈́͐͗̀͗̒̎͗́̑́͌̀̒̊̏̿̆̄̃͐̈́͑̇̍̓̓̊̂͋͋̌̈́͒͂͂̈́̔̃͋̽͊̀̽̐̔̍̈́́͊̃̃͗̒͆̑͌̑̆̊͒̋̓̉̎̓͂̿͊̿̋̉̔͛̓͑͊͂̄̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̸̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̛̘̠̺̙̘̜̳͇̫̠̩̥̹̟͚͚͖͓̩̘̲̣̘͕͔̝̟̘̜̯̞̥̠̦̣̗̬͔̜͚̱̭̲͎̼͍̹̩̟̦͇͈͎̪̭̲̥̯͚̠͇͚͍̻͖̣̞̮̥̝̦̰̲͕̥̩͇̟͚̯̝̭̱̖̹͇̻͉͙̤͓̼̩͕͈̻͉̲̳̟̼̙̺̯͚̜͙̺̪̗͉̫̲̝̤̺̲͓͙̲̑̆͋͛͂̀͑̈́̐̑́̓̿̿̐̋͂̎͗̀͆͛̏̅̒̀̇̄́̈́̍̂̽͑̿̀̋̒̔̌̑͌͂͑͛̉̔̽̈̈́̆̍̿̅̔͋̈́͂́͐́̈͒̉̒͛͒̿͑̓͗̋̌̀͋̽̐̌̑͂̾̓̔̀̾͋̿̒̒̆̿͊̐̀͑́̄̈̀̀̓̾̾̓̆̑̀̂́́̌̆͐̐̅̄̋̎̄̀̄̂́̂̔̃̌̏͊̄̓̈́̓͌͒̀͒̀̀̐̈̈̈́͌̉̀̋́̇̓̉̽̓̏̃̉̀̇̅̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅļ̵̨̧̨̯͉̬̬̖͕̘̗̹̬͓̩͈̰̻͔̮͉̦̳̬̻͕͍̝͈̭̣͔̙̦̮̠̰̰̲̠͙̜̺̝͖̟̹͔̙̲̤̓̌͊́͆̉͆̓̃́̆́͐́̔̑̅̀͊̔̒̑͐̌̍͊̊͒̈́̓͋͂̓̀̏̌͊̎̐̽̓̑͋͂̇́̈́̒̈͐̈́̇̊̔̍͑̈́͑͗̉́͗͆̈́̈́̿̔̈̑̋̽͋͆̋̓͆̾̀̓̄͊̆̒̂͗́̃̂̄̇̐̓͆̐̓̒͌́̌̇̀͗̉̽̊̄̾̿͛̿̕̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅą̶̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̻͇̲̙̗̳̜̝̜͎̩̪͈̱̠͉̻̘͇̘̫̣͓̪̜͈̥̖͚͙̘̼̹̱͚̞̱͎̠͇̞̣̠͙̤͓̬̫̲͎̝͕͉͈͇̣͓̗̤̣̖̲͖̰͚̣̯͎͍̤̫͇̭̦̗̟͈͚̲͎̳̞̼̹͖͈͇͉̪͙̲̦̬̹̱̙̪̻͕͉̣̼̭͇̦̝̣̩̳͔̞̙̲͉̜̯̘͓̠͔̰̙̬̱͍̘̮̘̬͎̮̪̗̜̲̦̜̪̳̹̻̹̳̺̝̲̱͙̬̳͙̥̤̠̞̥̘̟̀̑̐́͆̆́̃̈́̍͗̃̒̏̈͐̽̋͂͛͊̀̽̾͗͒̅̀̒̎̀̒͑̂̈͒̋͌͊̅͛̀̾͒̈́́́̾́͆̎̑̈͂̓̋̇͌̄̓̉̈́̈́̄͐͐͌̒̓͑̏̔͒͐̀͊̈́͊̀͆̊̋̇̈̀̈́̑͒͐̋̒̽̌́͑̇̀̽̉̔̏͌̀͊̏̎͗̅̅͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̷̨̡̛̞̗̟̲̪̗̯̘̼̫̫̝̮̖͓͕̟͔̠̼̪͍̟͚̙̼̃̇̄͒͐͋̈́͂͛͒̓͛̐͋̍͐̽̆̓̽͊̀̌̀͊̽̍͂̈́̉̓́̋̇̋̃̐͒̀͗͊̈́̏͐̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅḽ̸̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̢̨̨̧̛̛͇̝̩͔̦̺͚͖̩̗̫̩̹̯͎̰̼̫̙̱͕̩̣̝̪͉̲̳̭̖̬̰͍̗̖̝̝̹͓̜̗̲̮̝̻̝̦̥̙̳̗̯̼̰̱̩̜͙̹̖̯͕͙̤̙̣̮̘͇͍̲͍̘̫̖͔̥̳͙͎͈̟̞̤͉͉̖̝̫̯̦͕̞͍̤̺̗̰̭̘͖͇̮͉͎͖͇͉̺̼̟͖̞̯̮̩̯͇̹͔̜̯͇͙̱̥̙̥̖͍̤̭͇̻͕̹͖̱̠͉̫̱̮̙̜͇͖̬̯̠̜̟̜͎̪͙͓̝͈͓̝͎̼̰̣̹̰̜͙̳͕͕͈̖̼͎͖͚̗͙̰̪̣̟̙̠̙̠̱͇͕̠̝̩͖̣̹͉͙̥̝̰͔͎̳̗̞̱͕̤̖̤̮̣͓͎͉̮͙̠̬͉̞̗̥͇͖͕̩̳̟͓̭̳̩̯̙̳̻̦̠̼̘̫̞̯̖̻̘̘̦̙͆̿́̊͛́̀̿̈͊̏̿̍̾̀̏̿̽̉̎̿̇̓̅͑́̍̿̀̑̂́́̋͗̆̏̈́̏̓̓͑̓̅͋͆̓̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̷̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̼̼̩͉͙̥͇̝̝̪͚̖͎̮͙̖̙̳͈̫̤̱̭̻̰͇̩̻͍̫̹̺͖̺͓͖̠̫͖͈͔͉̰͎͓̦̝͍̜̹͉̗̞̭͇̟̗̤̼̦̥͙͉̰̗̣̼̬̲̥̝̺̫̩͕̳͈͔̥̮̲͓͚͍̦̝̤̦̞̝̳͉̳̐̆́̓̃́̈̅̄̎͑̊͋̍͌̆͌̎̀̂̈́̊͆̀̐̑̍̅͒͆̌̇̓́̀͆̒̋́̅̓̎͗̄͐̿̐̅̐̀̃̈́̀̀̇̾͗̿͆̓̍͊̽̆̑͛̒̈́́̿̂̄͒̌̊͊̋̍̍͑̈́͊̑̉̏̇͆͆͗̓̓̀̄̌͐̌͑͗̒͑͂̊̇̑̇̄́̅̂̀̑͂̋̉̿͛̿̋̆̀̂̄̅̅͛͗͐̎̿̈́́̓̀͗͒̏̌̂̆̎̎̀͆͛̈͗͗̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̩̣̬̭̜̘͓̪̙͓̫̬̹͇̭̙̗͇̬̹̗̖͇̩̥̯̳̲̠̣̱̻̹͙̭͚̜̠̠̬͙͉̯̮̠̤̝͍̣͓̹̘̳̰̫̥̣̘͕̪͔͉̜̞̙͚͖̝̳͓̙̪̮̘̼͇̤̲̜͓̠̣̖̜͚͔͖̟͍̹̰̩̱͓̖̰̮̮͍͕̰͕͎̮̘͇͈̟̪̟̫̯̲̮̠̳͖̙̤̤̮͈̤̜̟̠͖̥̖̰̩͚̗͓͔̲̮̰̖͚̬͇͚̗̦̼̞͉̭͙͕̠͇̝͈̤̱̖͎̤͚̜̻͉̰̜̙̫̱͇̻̯͙̩͖̞̮̻͙͙͈̞͉͙͈̖̱̜͉͕̩̲͖̤͍͇̹̙̲̖̫̣̭͉̥̭͕̙̮̹̝͈̲̮̩̪̭̦̦͙̗̬̘͖̦͙̮̫͈̠͉͚̬̭̫̦̳͌͊̐̽͛̋͂̈́̍̋̐͛́̓͌͐͗̒̄̐̋̋͆̈́̎̃̈̽̑̂̓͌́͌̾̏̎͑̿̏̔̈́̈̎̐̔̂̀͊͊͆̂̋̈͋̐̂͒̍͒̈́̀̓̾̓̃͒̇̓̊̿͋͑̀̏́͗͛̄͂́̐̄̾͑̅̊̅͋͆̈́́̈́̌́̆͑̑͛̓̓́̒͂̂̍͐̔̃̌͛̐̾̑̇̈́̌̓́̉̽͊͐̀͛̊̈́͗̒̀̿̔́͗̽͂͐̉̈́̀͊̅̃̃̈́̓̓͆́͐̔͊̃͆̈̑̑̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̵̨̡̨̨̛̯̱̬͈̟̭̺͓͉̫̗͚̙̣͚̣̫̖̺͓̘̮̞̞͉͈͙̞̙͉͚̞̻͉̣̮̰̱̫͚̤̺̼̻̏̎̑̑͑͌̉̎̄̈̍̌̎̂̓̀̈̆̉̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ř̸̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̢͖̼͎̙̼̗͚͎̝̹͚̥̼̬̤̠̙̰̻̩̫̣̗͉͍̠̻͓̳̞̥̭̭̳̳̱̻̟̟͔̼͖͓̻̘̤̲͖͈̺̺̱̣̫̫̫̬͇͎̞̦̜̙̩̖͕̞͓̟̪͍̻̲͈̣̞͔̲͕͙̙̩̣͇̦͕̟̣͍̭̠͚̙̰̩̥̮̟̺̤͉̺̰̜͙͎̞͈̱̠͈̤̯̳̮̳͎͕̪̜̩͉̬̦͖̬̼͉͕̺̬̇͋̏͒̍̐͋̂̓͋̑̇̂͊͒̀̔̈́́̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅỹ̵̨̧̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̜͙̥̜̼̫̭͈̼͙͕̻̫̱̗͉̤͍̳͖̯̫̟̩͕̞̺͓͓̻̠̼̥̻̱͕̳͖̹͓̠̻͓̮̭̲͓̰̞̩͇̜̱̻͙͓̺̼̖̪̘͕̜͈͍͎̝̙̞͙̞̱͓̗̬̪̺̜͎͉̫̪̥̳̱͚͉̱̭̩̲̼̙͙̳̳̝̳̯̺͎̬͕̻̩͚̳̥̭̥̜͓̞̠̞̥͈͖̟̻̲̖͕͕̮̪̩̼͚̪̫̱͓̮̖̝̙̩̝̖͓͇̖͖̞̞̲̲̬͆͗́̔͊̑̂̑̔̌̓̓͑͛́̌̈͒͛̋̿͐̑̓͐̓̃̄͛̄̽̇͐́͂̊͊͆̉̓̾̓̑̿̿̿̋͐͒̍͑̑͂̅͐̂͒̔͐̊̈́̈́̂̓̾̈̀̌̾͐́̉̊̀͌̈̈́̓̉̾͌̐͑̊̌͗̾̊͛́̐̎͌͌̈́̾͛̀͑̌́͊̀̾̈̇̊̑͌̊̔̂̈͂̉̀̓̋̽͐̄͆̋̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̗̭̜̱̞̜̞̹͔͔͓̝̝̭͇͇̙̯̳̞͉͚͙͇̼͎͎̻̘̰̬̤͕͉͔͚͔͈̖̯͓͎͖̫͕͕̩͇̝̠̫͎̠̙̮͇̠̹͙͇̣̙̣͔̪̯̥̗̜̙͖̱͉̜̳̥̙͎̪̱͔̝̹͚̺̳̘̫̞̜̯̝͖̺̞̻͓͍͈͖̣͎̠̫̼̯̬͎̖̟̹̱͖̬͙̜͉̩͖̤̻̥̰̬͕̙͇͇̘͈̰̬̭͇̱̟̤͇̪͈̝̲͖͚̪̥͉̙͔̱̼̪̪͚̪̯̮̣͖͚̞̼͈̪͈̯̮̰̳̯̭͍̦͕͔̱̉́̎̌͌̈́̀̉͌̀̄͐̒͒̀͌̏͆͑̍̄̃̔͆́̎̍̂̈̾̈͂̈́̓͂͌͒͐̄̈͛̋̓̾̔̓̏͋̊̒̔̅̿͛̒́̄̐͑̀̈́͗̔͆̆͆̽̌̌̇̐͂̈̃̏͊̐̾̍̎̇̒̈́̑͗̔̎̈̃́́̑͗̅̽̄͛̋̓̾́̒̊̌͂͂̆̔̉͋̉̒̊͆̑̓̔̍̑́̿͛̍̈́̋̎͆̾̀͆̍̌̋̒̎̿̇̃̃̓̃̈́̋͌̎̿̀̾̇͆̃̈́͐̎̿͒̆̓͐̆̅̄͂̔̉̐̓͐͂͛̿͋͛̂̐̍̇͛̆̉͛̂̓̾̔̉̾̾̈́̎͋̿̐̿̀̍͛̃̄̿͐̾̀͊̋̔̽͛̀̇̈̉̄̾̈́͊͒͂͑̿́̒̉̏͂̈͆͆̈́̃͐͆̀͋́̋̍͆͌̓̅̈́̿͒͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅp̴̡̢̧̡̛̛̟͇̞̹̣͇͎͍̯̻̱͈̫͓̲͕̜͎͍̠̘̪̺͚̠͐͐̋̾͛̒̑̔̐̔̒̏̀́̈̏͌͌͊̄̄̐̈̐̆̽̈̏͊͑͒̅͌̊̽͐̓̑̉̐̒̎̾͐̃̿̉͊̒̓̈̀͆͛̇̓̓̅̈͗̓͂̿̍̒̐͑̇́̀͊́͋̀̂̒̀͑̃́́̒̾̎͆̂̓̋̍̅̈́̋̆͐̂͐͆̂̅͆̋͋͒̿̈́̑̐́̒̓́͗͆̈́́̉̉̈́̅͛́̐͒̾̍̂̔̍͒̽̆͋̀̂̽͊͊̅͒̆̍͆͋͂̀͗̑̅́͑̐̊̈͌̈̔͐͋͊̉̎̃̏̂͋̈̏̓̊͂͐́̽͗͛̎̈̋̌͐̎̓͌́̈́́̓̌̒͛̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅl̵̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛͕͉͉̭̦͓̻̤͔̙̯͈̘̩̱̤̠̲̱̺̝̯̱͈̬̳̪̠̮͎͇̯̙͈̱̣̬̳͕͙̤̣͕̥̙̠͕͈̙̣̙̦̫̞̯͈̱̖̻̖̲̞̹͍͍̰͉͇̣̘͙͇̻̺͖͇̬͇̠͔͉͈̣̳̠̞̯͚̻͈̥̬͉̝̲̭̪̖̮̦͖̘͓̱̬͚̜̘͕̭͎̦͖̹̭̳̪̹͍̭̣̦̟̻͉̝͖̞̗̳̳̘͕̙͕̳̜̘̩͈̞̰̰͉̞̮̙̯̺͎͎̲̤̩̳̭̮̟̜̖̭͔̥̰͍̦̪̺̥̰̱̞̦̥̗͚̗̫̱̣͖͍̗̠̝͚̜̜̠̰̞̯̦̳͚̠̺͙̩̼̙̞̪̺̯̱̭̩̤͙̥̱̭͈̤̯͙̭̖̬̺̻͕̻̻͙̯̝̝̟̲̗̝͊̈́̈́̒͋̓̑̏̎̈́̈͗̃̈̄͆̽͌͆̿̏̋̃̔̅̎͊̈̃̄̏́͑̇̊͒͑̊̒͑̾̈́͒̽͒́͂̔̅͊̈́͊̈̐̇̇̉̄̈́̎̏͛̏͛͌͋̾̅͋̐̍̍̽̐̾͆͐͛̈̅̈̈̃̅͆̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅã̷̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̭̘̺̣̳̱̪͖̭̮͖͙̗̘̠̗͖̩̘͇̹̺͖̺͚̜̭͈̠̺̼̳͇̞͓̹͍̻̗̯̳̟̝̯̘̗̰̰͙̘̝̰̗̝͎̱̘̯̙͍̻͈̹̞͔̦̜̺̗͖̲̞̬̺̻̜̰̖͓̱̩̦̗͈̞̖̼͎͇̙͉̣͕̠̩͎̮̲̘̺̰̲̗̳̜̘̺̲̤̣̬͈̰͉̼̟̪̦̙̮̫̲͍͇̞͓̱̯̘̥̥̘̗̼̺̻͉̱͇̳̤̯͖͍̜̺̭̥̫̲̱̝̠͕̺͓̜̞̳̭̹͈̻͔͙̟̩̝̦̼̥͕͕̪͚͖̳̙̯̼̰͖̩͉͎̙̫̫͙͔̳̘͍̟̻̪͈͔̯̦̖̣̮̗̳̯͖͔͇͙̳̞͓̞̭̥̝͚̝͕̭̯̻̣͍̱͈̤͂̽̆̊̀̾͐̎̿͒̍̏͋̇̋͐̆͐̀̔̄̋͛̏̒͗̿̄̃̌̾̋̈́͛̑̈́͋̈́̌̃͋͋͆̒̎́́̾̋̀̐̈̑̓̇͗̽̓̋̓̓̀̀̓̅̑̊̀͋͊̉̐͌̉̓͗̉͑́̑̑̐͑̊̍̊̊͆͒̒͋̈́̽̔͋̒̉̏̈́̃̍̈́͆̑͊͛̃̿͋̈́̇̇͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅḉ̵̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̥̦̞̲͓̖̤̼̺̼̮̝̣̝̘̺͍̹̜̙̟̺͎̙̰͎͙̥̝̠̠͙̪̼̗̠͈̲̝̬̮̤̰̳̮̲͇͉̲̻̮͉̻̬͕̙̬̪͈̟̱̜͍͉̥̬͚̹̦̤̮̠̮̮̦̰̝͕̼̖͕̰͍͎͙̗̣͚̜̥̫͖̯̝͖̞͖̳͙̥̗̖̜̩̺̮̝͉̩͍̳̘͚̲̟̹͊͛̇̎̎̊̈̓̄̒͂̎̉̈̾́̏̾̔̀͆̏̔̋̽̓̅̉͂͆̎́͐̈̔̈́͑͊̏́̓͐̓̓̑̈́̀̓̉̓̋̍̄̑̊̂̅̑́̋́̂̽̾̈́͒̾̑̇̎̎͑͗̋͛̑̈́̏̇͆̆̑̔́̍̄͋̊̄́̓̀̈́̈́̓͛̒̌̅́̋̒͊̉̽̔͛̆̈͊̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅe̶̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̜̯͕̜̜͈̝̗̫͔̯̗̗̩̩̩̱͖͖̙͓̦̝͉̣̦͉͚̗̹̪̘͉͖̯̦͇͖̺͙̻̖̲̫͕̗̗̥͖͕̥̤̞̬̯̰̙̣̖̫͈͔̞̰̜̥͈̮͙̼̲͔͈̹̬̪̳͇͍̜̺͉͖̗̘̣̟̳̩͙̺̺̱̤̖̗̝̰͔̗̞̺͎͍͙̠̲̫͍̪͖̗̙̞̝͎͇̜͔̝̖͓͖͚̼̝̮̘̭̝͕͇͚̳͖̱̹̻̙̳̻͙̤̖̬͚̹̤̭̥͕̮͉͚͉͕̹̝̟̻̞̥̥̟̝̙̺̟̖̫̣̜̥̫͎͈̖͍̼͓̦̖̬̱̤͈͈̳̬̙͎̜͔̦̬͚̪̻̗̟̱͉̳̳͈͇̠̹̟̻̙̤͓͈̩͈̮̳͎͈̙͈͉̘̮͖͖͓͎̤̰͙̜̎̉͐͒̋̑̈́̅̏̎̇͐̍̽͊͒̄̀̃̈́̆͂̈́̊͑̈̈́́̇̑̓̌͋̓̈́̋̾̏̋̋̒̐̿́̌͗̒̃̉͋̾̎͑̈̓̐̉͛͗̍̑̍̍̓̍̓̿̓̒͒̔̾͋̔̂̃̀̒͐̏͐̒̂͊̈́͌͆͊͗̄͋̎̿̋̆̆̀̈́̐̓̉̑̀̄͗̅̀̇͊̇̍̿̌́̒̎͂̃͋́̋̈̂̅͊͛͊͑̽͊͐͆̔̈́͛̓̑̈́͂̀́͒̅̿̄̂̔̽̉̄̋͌̇͐͛̊͐́̋̇̏͊̆̃̎̎̊̌̿̈́̋̔͛̋̒̍͗̿̓̂̑̎̂̌̊̀̏͋̌́̅͊̊̐̇̀̈́͌͌̏͂̑̿̒̔̂̄̓̑͛̿́̓̒̇̽̂̉̔̿̓͂̒̾͂͑̔̐̀̓͌̄́͛̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ.̷̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̯̲̥̤̺͔̮̠͎͙̣̞̙͉̺͍̫̺͉͍̹̭̣͉̟͈͎̖̪͙͉͇͈̪͎͙͈̘̺̫̞͔͎̯̳̘͚̬͚̮̳̭͕̝͈̞͓̫̯̝̦͍̺̦̝͙̭̯͓̟̮̥͙̠̱͕̙̩̹̫̮͈̥̠͖̠̗̫̱͚̩͚͖͓͈̥͙̲̝͚̙̱̙͎͉͓̘̺͓̗̖̖̱̞̭̪̘̟̟̳̝͔͙͇̳̮̟͓͙̤̣̠͍͇̝̪̪̪̳͕̜̺̟̗̺̗̮̺̤̜̦̗̲̻̞̘̜͔̭͙̺̝̘̬͓̦̘̣̮͖̫̤̩̜̻̺̯̤͔̦͎͇̝̜̜̮̮̩͚͖̝͙̰̦̙͎͚͔̘̞̟̩̞̖̗̮̰̲̤͓̩̇̌̏̽̊̐͆̀̈́̍̍͐͋͒͌̓̊͛͛͆̆͊̓͗̑̀̅́̽̍͂͗̽̇̂̂̎̿̆̽͒̀̈̄͆̋̅͊̋͑̓̑̈́̀̓͗̎̋́̾̆̉̈́̒́̓̓͗̍̈́͌́̉͛͆̈́͛̄̾̔͊͂̽̏̂͐̐̾͌̍̔̀̌̔͗́̒̀̔́̀̆͛̌̿̒͗͗̒̽͋̾̋̉͒̇̀͐̑̏̽̈́̽̎̈̓̑̌͆̈́̈́̅͑̐̌̐̍͐̍̾̔̉̅̀̏͐̃̄̇̒̀̀̾̎͗̃̀̉̄̊̈́́̑̊͗̽͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͓͔̖̣̳̫͎̪̭͇̱̼̤̠̜̹̘͚͎̘̲͓̗̬̙͔̹̼̟͚̲̦͙̗̤̳̣̠̼̙̰̮̖̤̻̻̭̝̘̤̘̺̻͖͚͈̭̙̪͕̗̖͉̩͈͖̠͓͈̥̟̜͖̠̣̩̳̪̮̼̻̞͍͎͔̟͈̹̞̞̜̞̖̣̖̺̼̺̲͖̦̣̦̯̹̦̫͇̥͇̣̠̜͓̲̈́͑̂̀͗̓̾͌̍̐̏̈́̈́͑̀͆̀̌͌̈́̎͊̄́͊̏̓͛͆́̓̍̆̆̊̒̈́̿̄̎̾̈́̑͌͋̀̾̆͒̅͂́͗͒̾̄̇͂̓̏̒̍͗͒͋̿̅͋̿̏͗̏͗̽͐̌̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÝ̵̨̡̨̜̼̻̝̖͔̳̣̟͚̺͔̟̫̜͍̜͇͎̤̙̹̖̫̠̲̜͉̞̳̙̣̖̜̱̜͈̦̺̯̦̞͔̮̬͚̭̖̺̲͙̼̺̻͖̞̻̱͕̟̺̦͈̙̘͚̞̘͚͕̥̪̪̠̬͔̯͖̏̇̓̽͛̍̏͐̋̒̈́̾͋̂̐́̌̓̾̽̾̓͋͛́̑̒̋̆̓̿͒̈́͌̈́̈́͋̃͒͊̉̊́͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅơ̴̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̞͎̮͙̥̹͖̠̟̤̣͎̠̞̮̙̻͖̤̮̯̮͖̠̪̙͉̻͚̜̩̺̗̙̼̥͈̹̮̗̜̠̳̦̣̳̫̦̣̞͇͔͉͇̼̬͈͎͓͕̘̫̩͍̟͖͉͚̘̦̰̲̥̱̖̣̺̗͈̺̮̥̺̳̬̪̤̝̮̼̺͈̭̤̫͓̯͖͙̦̗̺͉͍̲͙̭͚̳̟͉̳̤̭̗̘̳̦͉̺̳̲̙̩͎̥̥̱͚̫̼̠̬̞̝̲͔͎̻͇̜̩̲̬̥͙͉͍͔͖͉̝̹͈̲̱̤̠͔̤̲͈͙̟͕͚̠̦̫̹̩͖̗͖̻̫̘̦͇̘͖̲͚̲͇͈̹̳͇̮̲͒̈́̃͋͑͌̈͑́̈́̌͐̊̀̋͛̓̀̿͑̽͆̇͑͗̔̍̈́̾̀͆̄͛̆̑̽̔̀͐́̓̈́̋̔̓̿̉͆̏͊̄͌̓̍̿̑͂̿͂̓̐̽̈́̓̽̿̆̉̊̒̓̎̿́̔͂̊̄̑̐̑̔͗͑̓̿̀̅͆̔̆͌́̎̈̾͆̈́̏̎̋̾͌̄̀̅̓̈́̂͐̈́̓̉̆̏̿͋̃̉̆̾̈́̔͂͐̄̊͗̽̋͂͗̓̂̆̊̒̍͂̒̀͗͗͋̋̐̍̐̃̂̀̾̎̐̂́̄̀̍̓̒̏̍͋̏́̊̈́̾̈́͐͆́̿͗̾̽̇͐̾̽́̂̏̔̐̔̈́̓̊̅̎͑̃̈̃̾̐̊̿͊͒̉̅̅̍̋̈́͗͑͆̀̓̌̿̿̽̀͗͗͊̒̔̂̀́̽̑̀͒̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅừ̷̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̪͚̹̼̲̞̳͙̞͎̭͚̬̙̲̩̖̘͍̩̯͙̤̜͍̪̳͙͇̜̰̳̦̮̻͖͈̩̬̞̹͖̘͔͔̣̳͉̬͙̦̻̙̩̰̭̣͇͉͓͚̞͚̼̯̗̹̹̪̺̮̠͖̖͙͈̜̖͔̺̗̝͉̮̲̩̹͍͈̞͎̫̟͓͉͇̼̖͕̤̻̥̺̤̠̳̰̮̠̣͔̻̘͎̜̹͓̼̫̯̞̣̫̙̜̣̩̝̟̤̠͖͚̰̞̠̖̘̭͓̝̯͇̠͎̥̙̘̳̜̮̟̲̳͍͖͉̥̺̯͎̮͉̬̟̣͈̱͍̻̭̜̹͓̫͈̣̼̹̩̫͉͔̙̣̲̰̩͙̗̭̬̹̹̙̣̬̰̞̥̱̜͕̠̗͙̪̻̗̦̞̬͎̦͎͍͈̥̪̣̺̙̯̼̞͍̭̣̱͌̈́̃̓̃̓͐̍̒́̅͐̂̿̄̐̊̏̔̑̈́̋̿̃́̆͑̐̀͒͑͆̇̅̈̀̾̈͋̔̍̏͗̾̑̿̅̎̀̽́͌̋̈́̃̀̽̇͌̃͒͛́͊̓̄̋̔̂̎̋͂͆̏͗͛̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̱͕̤͎̣͓̬͇̬͔̗̗̼̩̹̣̫͓͇̣̪̟͍̮͓̬͚̜͓͔̭͕̺͙̳͔̙͓͔͈̲̹̻̜̯͇͔̯̰͇̫͍̪̰̰̪̤̘̜̯͓͉̠̺̜͇̯̞̠̻̙̺̘̪̫̜̝̻̯͓̣̜̱̼̝̪̹̬̖̱̭̬̙̳̝̞͔͈̩̩͉̘̫͍̤̹͚̰̟̟͚̤͉̹̖̝̰̈́̇̉͒̉̈́̊̄͊͊́̈́̉͗̓̈́̐͂̌͗͗́̀̈́͒̍́̄͗̂̌͂͂́̈́͒̃̋̽̆́̓̍͆̋̌̎̎̈̔͗̇̆̐͂͒͒̀̋́̂̂̑̌̎́͐̿̋͆̈́̑̈́̔́̎͆̇̈́̓͒͊͊̽̆͒̐̑̍͑̀̿͗̂̔͛͂̓̏̀̊̒̃͛̊́̒̍̄̎̉͐̀͋̉͒͗̑͛̎̿̈́͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̸̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̼̤̯̺̳͓̲͕̬̪͕͓̗̥̯̤̖͖͕̥͕̯̘̲͔̦̩̳͈͕͕̺̠͉̬͈̩̙̩͈̣̱̯͍͎͕͈̭͙͔͉̥̫̺͇̲̟͖͚̲̬̖͓͖͙͖̩̜̥͓̦͚̰̤̭͍͓̱̹͚̳̫̰̤̯͔̫̜̘̤̝̣̳̖̠͙̻̥̜̬̮̹̜͚͓͍̼̭͔͔̬̟͖̠̜̖͍͉͔̼͍͙̠̬͔̣̩̼̗̙̰̻͖̠͖̰͇͖͔̥̠̩͚͚̤̹̻̰̫̜̹̬̪̪͚̬͍̼̰̝̯̯͔̬̗̤̳͈͖̰̰͉͔͎̼̙̠͚̝͎̫̠̼̖̳͍̗͔̤̘͓͍͚̟̪͕̲̺͚̲̦̰͍̯̯͍͕̫͙̪̬̯̘͕̺̫̿̋̽̌̀̔̔̔̉͌̀͑̓͒̇̄̿̈̔̓̄̄̋͑͊͑̊̽̂̽̈́̈́͋̔͊̄̉̋͋͊͒̏̌͌͋͑̔̓̑̈̈́̋̀͆̉̄͛͆͊̏̎͒̐̆̌́̈́̓̈́͋̐̊͌̇̀̎͗̄̉̓́̾̾͛̍̒̒̈́̅̂̃̀̑͌̾̄̓̍̽̍̃́̆̊̂͊͆̓̄͛̈́̅̏̀͋̔̒̓͒͋͑͂̑̓͌͂̇̾͛̍̅̌̎̇̈̐̍͋͑̏̏͗̍͛͗͊̀̊̍̇̔̔̿͋́͆̽̐̏̑̌̇͛́̍̊̄̆̃͌̑̓͒͌̊̌̇̏͑͊͛̐̽́̾̐̅̐͊̑̊̈́̐̌̆̄͛̊̀̈́͒͑̐̉͑͆̅̈́͆̓̏̽͐̽͆̓͊́͗̃̃͛͛͂̌̎̉̽̿́͐͂͐̀̽̍̈̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̨̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̛̛͎͙̝̖͍̞͓̮̰̱̞̩̖̗͖̼͎̩̝͈̦̮͚̬̭̥̣̝̦̩͇̟̭̝̳͇͇̗̞̮͍̳̙̤̩̗͓̰̳̙̲̞̤͔̹̲̫͙̣̱̤̖͖͚̰̟̪͈̬̞͓̤͚̣͔̭̙̣̺͉̼̰̲̳̲̙͎̩̟̩̯͓͓̫͚͇͖͚̟̞̱͇̥̭̙͉̞͓̙̺͙̜̦̦̫͕̯̻̬̜̈́̇͂͊̽̂̈́́̌̽͊͑́̐̔̈́͌͌̉̅͆͊͌͂̈́̈́́͂̓́͗̅̈́͑͆́̐̈́̈́͑̈́̄́͊̋̀̓̀́̐̀̈͛̈͌̉̄̀͌̀͊̓̍̀̇̿͂̈͗̏̃͐̋͆̎̋͆̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅo̵̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̡͕͔̖̖͕̞͉̫̰̭̣͈͎̯̤̦̹̙͔̬̫͇͙̙̻̺̣͍̖̭̠̤̜͎̪̙̭̺̲̰̙̟̳̳̗̩̹̣͇̟̪̤̪͕̫͇̘̪̘̮͖̙̜̺̭̮̲̟͕̹̮̳̥̰͕̝̖̥̰̠͇̰̗͖̯̪̬͕̟̻̘͚̹̘̮̰͇͔̻̰̳̠̤̞̠̗͉͇̞͓͚̻̫̯̲̹̩̬͈̻͈͉̖͖͎̙͙̳̯̩̱̲͖̣̪̩͇͈͖̲͓̣͔͓̺̙̩͚̼̳̐̿̑̏̀̈́̆́̀̏̌̉̅̇͐̂̈́̀͒̉̑̓͌̋͗͂̋̇̒̇͐̇̐̽̿̍́͑̒̃͌̓̕͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅw̸̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̫͇̳͍͔͔̖̫͈̫̞̮̳̺̥͈̟͇̦̲̗̼̳͉͈͇͕̮̯̫̖̭̣̗̜̣͕͍̱̻̱̗̼̲̗̘͎͎̯̣͎͇̝͉̥̹͍̙͎͖̞̦͍̫͚̬̼̖͍̬̮̣̜̜̼̺̦̙͔̩̭̞͖͙̟̘̥̱̹͓͈̝̼͇͓͕̞͕̣̬͉̼̬̭̖̤̪͉̝̪̟̙͉̟̩̭̼̞̗̰̻̰̗͔̫̳͕̪͖̤͎̩̲͉̹̣̺̠̜͓̗̗͖̟̦͖͍̯̪͎̫͔͖̱̤̘̙̪̜͕̩̝̘̯̪͕͙̮̮͇̪̯̺͈͈̖̰̣͕̋̀͋̈́̇͗̈͌̈́̒̋̏̏̏̋̂̍̂̑̆͆̃̾̏͊͗͑͂̍̑̇̂̆͊̔̍͛̉̀̓̑̃̆͛̊͐̎̈́͐́̇̓͂͂̓́͛̊̋̀̒͗̊͐̀̿̈́͗̃͒̋̓̄̿̈́̑͌͂͑̈̍̀̄̐͑̐͗̄͆̌̒̀̆͒̄͑̇̃̈́̄́̈́̆̀͐͐̾̅͐͌͆̔͂͋̄̒̓̓̉̾̀̿̆͌̀͊̋̏̌͛͒͐͐́͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ,̷̧̡̡̨̛͈̤̳̰̤͎̘̲̱̣͇̘̹̥̭̝͈̣̪̲̘̱͚͙̠͖͓̟̲͇̲͕̼͎͉̪̬̬͔̣͍̩̪͔̯̬͍̯͎̰̖̻̼̜͖͔̻̻̼̮̜̦͈̥̠̼̘̼̬̝̦̲̲̫̳̅̃̐̈̉̎͊̾͊̓͐̈̏̈͐̇͑̿͗̑̀̏͊̊͗̌̆̔̈́̓̇̆́͆̄̄́̒̿͗̇́̈́̏̈́̓̔̅̇̈́̆͛͗̆͊̽̆̐͋͂̄̒̀̀͆̎̄̏̀͂͗̿͐̾̐̈͆͊̑̍̋̿̈́̽͛̉͗̀̐̈́̃̌͑́̏͆̆͋̑̉̓̽͌͗̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̨̧̧̨͇̲̰̳̲͓͖̲̳̻̳̼̲̩̖̮̭͖͓̤̪͔͎͕̤̘͕͉̦͔̦͍̘̩̱̙̙͙͓͖͚̟͍͚̹̱̞̗̜͔̰͈̳̞̲̤̣͖̥̞̹̘̥͍͉͍̤͎͉̩̭̲͔͉̗̮̪̖̞̫͉̗͖̼͎̠̠̳͈̯̜̘͙̱̜̪̩̙͇͓̤̰̭̪͙̖̳̺̲̘͉̮̺͋̆̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅĩ̸̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̺̩̣̠͕͇̻̠͍̤͇͇̣̪̪̲̟̗̫̘̪̥͓̺̦̺̗̮̦̹͈͔͈͍͍̱̱̲̥͙̻̱̜̻̲̘̥͍̣͓̮̳͈̜͎̣̙̖̤̣̺͚̹̞̙̜̙͖̼̝̼̜̰̩̮̼̟̯̻̭̣̼͎͖̱̲̥̫͙̥̖͚̭̯̼̱̠͕͖͓͙͎̦̭͖̮̣̬̝̹̯̰͍̞͙̭̭͚̞̣̲̜͙͙͈̦̘̱̠̺̼̪̻͍͕̺̼̭̫̻̣̻̭̼̗͈̼̮͖͕͔̱̩̼͕̭̥͔̱̹̫͈͚̰̦̹̫̥̲̦̻̼͓͙̬̤̻̤̲̙̭͉̣͕͇̘̥̘̟͉̞̝̺̖̠̥̱̖̮̫̰̝̭̪̥̜̥̟̤̫̱̯͕̜̣͉͉̺͇͉̥͙͖̬̭̣͉̺͎̊͒́̆̾̒̌̅̈́̎̏͒̀̂̆̿̄̎͗͆͊̊̐̈́̂̅͊̐̋̾̇̏̾́̀̿̓̈́͛̿̽̇̈́̈́͌͆̍̑̌̃̈́̋̓̏̏̊̀͌̈̂̅̓́̉̈́̊̄̿̌̑̐̎̇̽͊͐̆͛́̆͒͗̏͑̔͋̽͑̾̾͐̆̈͂̀̏̈́̏̿̈̂̄̓̊͛̾̓̀̋̐͑͂͗̑̏̓͐̓͒́̏̉̎̓̂̏̓̋̀͛͆͛̃̎̉̆̃̎̊͐̆̀͊͊̊̈́̓̈̒̈̈́̋̾͐̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̧̢̢̨̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͉̹͈̠̯̱̭̺̗̲̰̻̩̞̯̮̪̠͕͈̹͉̠̦̪̰͙̫͇̙̣̥̗͎͕̳͔̖̬̦̳̦̤̭͉̗̯̰̹͍̬̩̹̫̯͙͓̱̱͉̦͖͔͓̻͙͈̲̪̺̙̘͈̰̰̥̩͈͖̤̠̲͓̳̟͕̙̩̲͖̰̞̱͇̦̤̟̭̣͉̭̞͚̝͙̫̫̰̩̯̭͈̖̟̜̬͍̤̫̬̻̜͐̿̀̀͊͂͌́͆̔͛͗͛̀̿̌́̑̔͂̄͒̇̐̀̽͌̐̑̔̌͐̓̉̏̎̽̓̉͆͐̇͋̓̋̀̉̿̇̈́̌̊̍͒̋̊̒̒͗͗̿̋̓̿̃͌̑̅̅̊̒̀̐̓͑̄̑͐̽́̂̒̃̋̔͆̌̄͋̈́̾̽͒̀̑̃̽̎̂̎̔̐̄́̏̀͑͗́͂̂̀͋̋̐̋̈̊̿͆͛̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̝͕̮͈̦̝͎̻̙͔̝̩̞̻̜͚̯͚̘̝͉͈̺̣̠̳͙̗̼̗͖̰͕͙̟̗̠̘͇̺̫̲̥̲̟̫̬̱͕̟̳̟̪͔̺͍͎̪̼̘͖̝͈̥̖̹̻͍̯̰͖̙̻̲̞͔̱̗͔̳̺̰͔̥̻̖͚̮̞͕̟͚͕̼͕̱̣̼̭̥͉̗̩̺̩̺̹͕͍̺͉̣̜̩̬͓͎͖̺̰̱̬͙͚͈̰̰͙͈̮̪͉͓̙̣͙̻̤͈̬̤̖̺͍̩͎͕̝͈̳̲͇̬̪̞͎̮̿̈́̌̆̂̈́̀̄̆͌̄̑͗̆̈̂͋́̌̾̊̒̌̇̂̉̇̒͌̿̅̈́̈́̆̒́̄͗̉͌͑̇́̇̄̒͋̑̍̽̊̀̓̌̾̇̌̿͋̌̉̂̀̄͛̔͛̈́̑͂͂̅́̌̀̽́̍̑́͊̀̄͆̽́́́͌̆́̀̆̏͋̒͆͑̅̂͂̐̒͛͒̂́̈́͛̽͌̿̅̆̿̏͒͋̄̇̈́̃̅̄́̀̑͆͋̿̅̓̓͋̈͋̋̾̉̊̉͊̄̽̈́̒̋̾̐͛̐͂̀̔̏͂̊͐̿͆͛̔̇̈́̄̓̀̀͛̓̀̑͊̾̊̋̏͐̊̅̀̈́̐̀̓͋̀͗͐́̉͗̅̄̉̓̀͌̀̈́͂̐̃̽́̔̈́̍̀̃̄̇̽̀͐̇͂̔͆͊̀̒̏̌̍̾͊̐͑̎̃̌̔̒͋́̃͊̇̋͋̿̒̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅẙ̵̧̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̹̙̯̠͖̩̜̺͔͎͙͖̬̫̮̻̘͓̹̖̼̖̠͔̞̫̬̙̼͔̤̼͓̣̯̻̬̳̤̫̘̣̭̜̮̯̲͕̞̮̘̲̖̭̗̫̩͖̜̫͇͔̲̫̤̫̹̯̲̳̹̠̜̪͈͕͕̹̱̩̲̦̞̥̹͕͖̥̫̳̱̰̣͍̳̜̣̯̞͚̟͚̹̘̪̥̝͈̮͚͚̘͇̤͖̣̼̝̱̻̱̜͇̤́̾̽͌̔͐̈́̀̆̒̀͆́̎̋̍̀̈͊̊͌͒̓́̂̈́͛͆̈́̇̈́̆̅̈̾̓̌́́̂̃̓͋̊̃́́͋́̌̈́̆̌́̈́̂̔̉͂̄͛̾̾̀̅̈̔̊̉͊͛̆͋̌̔͊͌͐̈́͆̓̌̓̈̈́̄͆̃̄̓̍͐̅̿̋̾̆̀̉͂́̈́͛͋́͊̔͂̈́̋̽̅̎̎͒̍̾̇̆̄͐̋̒̐̌͋̀̿͊͂͐̎̿̈́̽̏͌́̐̽̐͐̿͑͛̊̀̊̒͂͂̓̇͊̈́̇̌̀̂͆̈́͆̐͛͋͛̋̓̔͑̌̿̑̿́̀̓̈́̀̿͗͆̌̈̓͌͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅơ̸̧̨̢̡̧͔̭̖̫̻̱̦̗̲͙͖̪̪̞̣͖͚̮̞͙̦͔̳͚̪̞̣̗̬̻̯͉̙̭̹͖̙̺̲͚̻̹̼̥͚͔͇̰̣͚̮̜̦͈͖̦̖̮̭͔͎͕̺̯̬̮̯̦̦̳̩̈̅̓̀̈́̐̏̄̉̽͒͐̔̄̿͆͑̔̂͂͒͒̉̍̿̐̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅų̷̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̧̧̛̹͈͈͉͖̝̲͓͇̬̗̘̯̜̣̙͔͇̲̜̙͚̠͈̲͕͔͈͎̠͉͔͖̞̻̻̬̭͇͈̜͕̻̙̭̤̤̩̮̭̳̠̘̦̼̙̗̠̲̤͔͙̪͓͈͕̫̹͕͕͔̜͎̗͎̦̮͖̗̝͔̣̳͕̲̦̼͖̬̭̩̪͇͉̭͙͍͚̳̬̫̟̤̳͍͙̘̫͔͕͉͎̝̖̘̙̮͈͖̹̟̟̰̱̥̤̰͙͓̭͈̫̤̥̳̻̦̪̙̩̪̼̺͖̻̙̥̦̣̬͖̳̭̞̩͚̺͔̮̪̟͎͔̝̜̖͖̦̫͎̺̩͎͕̞̰͓̫͇͇͎̺̻͇̻̥͍͎̮̟̣͓̳̝̝̲̹͖̟͖͕̳͎̗̭̩̠͎̣̺͓̰͕͈͙̰̟͙̙̲̪̣̱̘̗̗̙̲̲̬̝̳̬̗̘̝̱̠̼̻͍̙͖̫͇̙̏͌̉͋͒̂͂́̓̏̇̐̈́́̾̂͊̐́̋͛͗̿̀̈́̀̀̏̊̔̈́̈́͌͋̈̉̌̉̒̅̄̂̉̈́͂̈́̄̔̀̇̿̌̾̈́͂͛̓̇̂͋͑̿̈́̆̑͋͒͑̓̿̀̀͂́̂̍̅͛́̈́̊̎̂̉̇͊͛͛̿͑̏̉͐́̌̉̾̇͋̿̀̂̿̈̐̌͊̂̅͋̈́̋͗̓̔͗͆̾̈́̿́̈̿̃̓̀̐̂̀͂̀̐̀̋̏̔̀̿̽́̈́̑̈́̉̅̓̎͑̒̆̎́̈̽̑̍̋̀̋͂̓͂͋̂́͂̆͂̆͊̒̀̿͒̇̋̾͋̊́͛̎̉̿͌̐̇̐̏̅̄̇̇͊̃̔͋͊̑́̋̎͊̊̓̓̎̉͑̓̔͛̉͗̉͒̓̈́́̄͌̇̍̃̒́̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̠̲̫̘̬̞̺̠̙̺̳͔̭͍͇̩͇̹̞͔͖̖̙̭͓̱̫̬̹̤̯̜̝̥̹̬̘̤͉͙̲̬̼̗͎̳̯̪̺͚̘̠̜̱̄̀͌͐͑͑̊̌̆͗̈́̂̍͗̌͑̀̔͗̀̊̂̏̀͒̀̍̆̾̾̔̊̃͑̀̑̓̇̅̀̆͊̈́͊͛̏̀̂͛̃̎̀̂̾͛̇̈́̊̿̄̾̌͋̀͐͌̊͗̄̇̾̃̾̾̔̑͋̓̐̊̃̎͛̂̃̾̐̾̓͋̍̐̄͂̓̂̀̔̏̄͂͊̊͊̆̃̓͑́̍̀̓̒̔̀̈́͑͑̀̊̀̇̾̃̾̊̂͗̈̂̈́̂̈́̿̈̋̓̉̾̽̽̈͆̄͌͐͛͌̋̇͂̽́̐̊͌͗̄́̈̉̂̈́̀̀̿̆̍̏̉̾̑͗͊͐̾́̊̿̆͋͛͛̍͊̇͋̃̃̀̃̃͌̀̏͋͛̂̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅk̴̡̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͉̗̤͖͓͓͈͈̙̬͎͖̝̯͚̣͉̰̼̮̗̹̯̻͍̲̫͔̭͖̙̩̜̣̯̞̜̩̖̜̞̝͉͖̘̝̬̝͉̫͔̺̳̦͓̺͉͍̲̰̱͖͚̝̦̟̗̣͓̬̺̻͎̖̤͚̻̫̟̜̖̝̳̯͈̦̼̥̲͚̭̥͎̭̩͎̻͖̞̤̖͉͙̭͍̟̥̬͉̮̠̤̟̹̤̠̩̤͍̯͓͍̦͓̙͖͈̙̭̼̘̆̌̒̓̓̀̾́̃̃̔͊̐͆͗͑̌̾̿͊̒͗̀̐͐̆͌̒͆́̇͑̂͂͂̐͂̉̈́̉͆̒͗̓́̾̂̍̅̾̈̇͒̈́́̏̊̎͆͐̔̀̓͗͑͒̀̽̌̒͌̈́̔͆̏̋̒͆̔͂͊͐̅̔̿̌̏͂̋͊̈́͌̀̑̿̒̋͆̈́̅̂͆̈̈̒̓͗̔́̂͋̾͗̓̆͛̒̀̽̈̾̈͒̉́̀̐̔̔̈̊̈́̅͐͑̉͌̈́̽͛́̄̉͛̈͂͋̾̓̽̔̓̓̐͊̆͐̈̎̍͒̃̈́̂̃̍̀́̃́͊̾̔͆͆̄̈̽̀́̐̈́̒͒͊̓̀͌̅̎̆̋̀͛͆͂̈̿̂̏͛̓̆͗͑͌̇̌͒͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅė̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̮͖͕͇̫̖̺̝͓̯̞͓͍̭͋͋̀̍̾̅̈͐͆̔̏͊͊͆͋̅͗̿͂̔̊͊́̇͌͋͊̊͑̇͌̒̍̓̔͛̿̐̓̓̀̂̀̔͊̽͂̀̈̍͛̊́̂̎͛̉̏̒̀̎̀́͆͊̋̒̍̂͐͑̀̏̀͌̆̾̓͒̔̈́̔̇̎̐̎̈́͌̑̊̂̒̂͛͌͒̂̌̅̓̂͊̈́̿̏̈́͆̇̈́̈̉͋̍̀̂̓͗̔͆̽̐͂̅̀̉̌̈́̐̓͑͒͂̏̏̅̓̔̅̃̉̋̌͐̋̆̾̔͌́̊͐̐͌̇̏̅̈́̐̌́̓̽̓̾̓̅̅͛͑͌̌̽̽̅̿͋͛̌̂̊̂̂̒̒̈́̽̂͗̐͒͋̅͆́̄̎̋̾͆̾̓͒̈́̅̌̒͂̅͌̏̾̒̀̾͌͑̋͐́̇̈́̈́͗̀̐͂̈́̐̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ë̴̢̨̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̫̻̦͇̹̜̟͓̲̮̳͓̙̫͚͚̣̮͓̥̥̹̖͔̙̤͍̺͚̠̠̩̤͇̱̪̰̘̪̤̝͇͖̮̼̝̪̙͓̘͚̻͉͔̻̝͓̞̺̣͉͉͍̯̦͍̳̻͙̞̰̖̫̪̦̰̤͕͕̜͙̗̹̞̞̫͎̭̖̘͉̜͕̮̜̜̜͙̣̪̜̗̦̠̘̩͖͕̻͖̻̤͚͇̪̲͚̰̹͇̩̦̤͉͙̫̞͈̫͕͖̭̲͇̞̭̺̟̙̖̩͕̗͙̲͉͇̹̲̣̘̹̘̦̭͙̖̩͎̯̱̖̜̥̙̯̗̬̲̣̦̼̻͔̯̠͈͖̘̜͙̠̺͕̺̗͈̲̾͐̀̅͛̒͗̑̔͆̽̄̔̈́́͛̑̈́͗͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅp̴̡̢̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̩͚͍͓̯̫̦̖̤̠̭̼̘̠͎̞̩̘͇͚̮̙͍̪̲̞̙͉̠̺̘̠͈̖̖̙̣͖̙̤̝̜̙̳̭̻̯̝̭̗͚̬̪͉̥͈̟̜̫̖̰̳̤͈̙̼͔̥͎̟̦͇͉͈̖̤̞̠̭̤͉̠̬̼̩͓̫̜̳̺̠̲̺̰̫̩͇̩̺̜̳̤͖͎̠̤̤͈͚̩̝̼̝̝̗̳̱̹͈̫̮͉̱̪̭̲͉̯̠͕͔̅͆͛̑̇͑̌͌̇̓͑͗̐͒̉̿̂̎̇̈̅͒̈́̈̐̊̍͗̌̏͆̉̆̔̽̉͑̔͊́͐̆̃̓̈́̐̌̌͂͊̈́̔̏̔̏̉̽̈̓̊͗̒͒̆͌̿͑̑̒̀̓̈́́̃̐̎̂̒̌̓̋͒͌̌̽̏̽̇̇̔͐̿́̆͗̃́̏͗̐̌̄́̅̔̄̂̈́̐̃̿̓͒̐͑͊́͒̓͊̽̽͆̐̑̿̂̇̅̈́͐̍̐̃̽͌͗͗͒̆́̀̀͛͑̇͆͆̿̿̇͆͌̇̑̎̅͂̆͒̽͆̏̋̾̈́̓̓̂̏̂̐̈́̑̏̅̎̈́̓̿͗͌̂͑̑̀͋͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̣̱̮̫̭̬̘̜͈̹͙͖̺̰͙̫̺͉͖̦̗͎̟̜̤̠̯͔̦̹͚̙̣̺͈͇̻̲̠̰̝̞̜̣̩̠̥͚̦̮̣̻̤͇̰̦͔̲̼͉̣͇̟̫͓̱͈̻̫̤͓̗̣̱̭͇͓͕͇̩̤̰̗̤̻͎̻͙̝̘̤̮͆̑̾͌͊͂̓̀͑̈́̍͒̾̐̂̆́̈́̍̄̓̽͗̋̽̍̾̊̇̀̎͗̅̀̏̒͋̈́̀̓̍͛͊̀̇̑̂͒́͌̒́̀́͌̀̋̃͌̋̒̿̓̀̑̔̾̎͋̆͒̅̏̄̾̏̿͒̀̂̆̄̈́̂͂̽̍͐̂̋̐̽͌̾͑̂̈́͌͆͗̅̅̓̀͋̈́̀̑̌͛̓̓͑̒̈̌̊̇̿̍̏͊̑̉̈́̅̾́̇̏̍̏̔̀̈́̀̐̓͗͊̈̆̌͆̒̂̌͊̓̉̓̈́͌̂͛̄̐͐̇͒̒́̎̀̽̈́̓͛̀̈́̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̷̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̠̭̞͓̼̖͉̯̣̙̺͎͎̻͇̟̼̝̲̱͙̬̘̱̜̳͇͉̱̣͓̦̱̖͕̲͈̞͕̬̳̰͇̮̙̥̬͔̥̞̪͉͍̯̞̪̻͔͍̹̞̞͈̺͎̮͉͕̹̱̜̫̮̲͍̘̤͍̝̹̰̥̝͙͚͔͕̰̖͚̼̝̖̣̯̼̲̱̭̻͎̩̩̺̯͈͙̳͓͈͖̤̗̱̬̮̺̘̞̹̙̥̘̞̽͂̉̆̾̐̇̾̏̃̆͛͗̌̅͆̊̓̉̾̌̂̐̾͑̋̈́̀͒̏̊̇͊͊̐́̓̿͒̑̉̈͐̈́̒̈́͋̒̃͒̇̍̏̆̔̑̽̍́̍͆̿̈̃̒̐̇͋͆̂͗͂̀̓͒͌̔̂͐̽̑̐̈́́̆̽̅͒̇͐̐̅̍̆̓̉̃̌̾͂̑͋̀̆͆̓̉́̈́̇͗́͂͑̌̏̐̈́̿̽̑̇͂̇̇̐́̋̑̈́̅̀̉̔̏͆̒̈́̌̈̾̍̔͂̔̈́͌́̋͆̀͛̀̍̀̏̇͗̓͂̉͑́̋͐̋̃̎̅̌̾̇́͑̉̀̓̇̑̓̄́̋̃̔́̿̽̍͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̸̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̰̭͍̣̭͚̬̮̘̦̰̼̱̙̳̺̠̰̙̳͍̹̪̫͎̰̜̗͉̭̘̻̩̯̻̹͍̮̤͇̱͈̭̜͔̝͈͍̤̜̹̞͙̰̗̠̱̤̦̘̙̱̘͇̺̭̙̪̳̗̺̰̱̗͍̣̯̱̺̗̫̹͍͉͙̳̬̮͕̫̼̪̹̩̲̝̩̣̣̠̖͚͑̒͊̊͑̍͌͂̆͛̈̃͗̄̅̂͊͊͌͊̅́́͌̓̽̃͗͛̅̒̿̈́͑̆̐̈́̑̏̉̑͛͂̄͗̐̂̽̆̈́̈́͑̌͗͐̊̔̽̍̌́͑͒͗̄̆́̔̓̅̿̌̄̀̎̏̒́̽͌̋͆͌͂̊̍͗̓̎̅̍͛̿̊̍̿̍̾͋͑͊̉̓̇̾̿̅̊̾̂̈́̇̂͌̾̓̑̃̓́̀̓͌͂̄̿̉̿̓̉̈́̐̽̀̃̃̂̔̈̽́̓̍̓͆̕̚̚̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̴̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̖̩̰̯̙̬͈̣͕͔̻̫̯̮̼̤̝̹͎̜͖͇̟͇̫͈̬͕͈͚͍̘̻̬̥̳͈͙̯͉̮̰̻͓͉͙̭͔͇̠̰͇͈͍̼̱̫̠͉̙͍͈̼͈͍͖̻̜͖̰͕̣͍̭̺̤̣̬̯̣͙̖͈̲̹͉̺͇͖͔͈̼͕͙̞̺̲̖̬̜͇̠̟̹̦̰͓̖͈̫̜̼̦͖̫̱͈͚͎̞̜̦̯̘͈̬͙̘̥̜̳̺̹̮͔̩̻̖̦̱̤̽͒̀̃͗̐͒̎͆̅̍̀̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅẹ̴̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̥̮̹̹̺͈̜̗̖͎̭͇̳̹̼̻̹̜̩̠̠͉̺͈̘͕̝̗̳̱̠̬̼̦̗̹̼͓͔̹͔̉̌̂̈́̉͊̀̓̈̽̃̈́̀̍̈̽͐̃̃̀͒͂͒̋̿̓̔̈́̐͒͛̈́̉̌̈́͂̋̀̈́̇̀͛̉͆̔̿̈̄͐̀͋͂͗͐͗̎̐́̔̓̈̈́̏́͋͑̆́́̎̄̑̿͑̂̈͐̉̎͛̓̐̍̒͒̾̑̈́̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠a̸̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̛̛͇̺̦̜̣͇͇̰̞̣̬͙͓͍̮͇̟͈̳̯͚̲͖̯̩̙̰̙͖̩̻̖̞̜̩̭̲͇̱͙͔̳͇̘̭̣̩͇̞͎̝̜̞̺̥̙̮̙̼͕̣̻̥̞͕̯̫͎̩͓͔̥͔̥̻̯̤͔͍̯̙͙̯̻̪̠̹͖̣̮͙̙͉̠̮̰̙̯̥̣͕̮̞̳͈̝̼͉̬̭̭̹͉̺͙͈̤͕̲̣̯̤͓̦̞̳̰̼̠̹̥̹͖̱̮͓̻̙̬̺̩̻̙͇̠͕̻̳̖̱̠̥̣̯̰̹͚̯̫͍͎̦̥͔̯̭̜͙̳͖͔̞̱̼͉͓̗͙̰̰̖̭̣̲̰͍͈̭̪̫̫̰̯̠̯̙̯͖̻̼̯͎͉̥͔̜̯̰͖̺͚͚̲̬̱̗̻̼͈̠̱̹͙̹̦̻̰̲͛̑͑͒̿̐̍̑̊̈͛́̔̓͛̔̒̽̍͛̉̾̆̓̀̿̌̈̈̍̍͑̾̅̉͑̓̓̽͋̒͆̓͒͆͌̐̀̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṃ̶̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̯̭͙̫̹͎͔̯̞̺̘̖̟̗̣̺̭̭̭̲̥̱̮͉̫͓̦̩̼̮̠̹̖̗̦̩̦̰̻̝̟̺̳̪̯̞̮̥͈̦̗̩̝̜̱̬͚̬̭͙͈̳̭̱̼̙̱̪̪̞̘͕͕͓̖͔̘̰̰̯͓̖̖̭̫̤̟̻͚̰̖̟͚͔̝̠͉̙͉͖̹̣̮̤͕̭͔̙̝̬̲̻̟̭̺̤̠̟̦̝̫̣̝̻̗̘̩̤̫͕̪̼̮̱̲̻͕̫̼̼͖̫̥͔̦͚͙̝͈̱̠͉͙̩̹̮̲͎͇̺͎̮̺̙͖̬͓̺̻̝̻͔͙͓̝̼͎̭͔͖̟͍͚̥͇̹̼̟̤͇̜͙̭̫̣̳̼̙̼͙͚͈̒͊́̉̓̆̒̽͊͑̓͒̇̂̍̆̐̈́̈́͑̅̉̉͌͆̄̒̓̐́́́͌̿̿̿̅͗͋̍̆̀͐̔̏͒̀̔̿̏͗̀̏̆̐̓̃͐̅͗̀͛̿͊͆̉̔̎͗̃́͗̈́̈́̎̎͋̆̌̓͋̄̄̋͌̂̿̂̈́͗̏̒̽̆̀̈́̉́̋̏͊̿̀̽̆̀͊̌͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅì̵̢̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̡̫̜͉̻̖̙͈̝̹̲̞͎̣̤͚̤̜̫̻̲̪̪̖̙̩̼̼̠͚͉̲̻̲͎̼̺̠̹̜̫̫̖̮̰̲̲̮̤̫͇̟̖̦͍̮̣̘̩͇͎̣͖̟̜̭̖͚͍̻̻̫̳̻͍̲̟̬̘̹̲̯̜̗͈̩̜̝̣̳̫͔͓͎̤̙͖̺̲̜͓̣̩̗͎̣͖̳̯̻̱̥̤̮͖͉͙͇͉̙̯̫̦̮̫̱̺̱͙͚̩̹̺̺̞̥̯͉̯̝͍̠̰̝̬̯̲̖̬͓̤̪̪̭̦͍͈̲̺̗͉̪̲̬̼̬̪̭͉̟͔̗̳͎̤̲̲̘̫͔̤͕̰̠̺͍͍̣̮̤͙̭͕̹̹͚͙̮͙͉̟̳̫̯̩̻̩̻̖̩̱͖͓̤͇̥͖̱̪̞̬͓͇͉̜̻̖̘̠̺̤͚̺̲̻̟͎͓̹̞̺̜͚̤͎̃̔̈́̈̓̆̅̌̇̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̢̛͎̭͚̤̦̪̙̣̬̰͕͉̬͎̖͎̬̹͚̪̰͙͔̦̬̜̦͖̱̲͓̩͈̤͕̳̝͈̲͈̩̤̲͇̰̲̙͔̭̾̐̅͆̔̒̌͗͐͌̋͗͆̈́̐̂̐̓̌̍͋͂͗̐͑͊̐͌̇̌͛͐́͌̌̾̿̎͐͂̒̐̓͊͐̓́̂̀͋̆̈́͛̓͌̍͒̾̓̽̊̑̄̂̄̌̍̃̾͆̅͊͗̿̊́͛̿̿̏̔͑͒͛̈̂͒̌̒̀͊̾̄͒̒̏̓́́͊̽̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅg̷̨̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̡̛͕̙͚̙̺̥̻̪̟͔̣̹̠̖͕͕̯̙͎̳̬̰̠̩̙̠͈̗̩̱̰̖̤̩̭͔͉̩̤̰̺̳̫̩̥͙͓̼̖̥̺̜̱̳̤̭̺̩͙̲̬̘̭̩̗̲̠̲̳̱̜̫̬̳̹̲̗̹͈̮̰͓͉̖̙͇̳͈͇͙̦̘̻̞̩͉̘̠̣̭̬̗͓͎̤͇̜͎͕̙͖͕̝̭̺̦̬̤͎̗̺̺̻͚̥̙̠̫̲̠͙̦̳̳͖̪̣̪͚̘͓̮̦̳̱̥̺̥̥̙̩̰̜̠̦̈́͂̋̉͋̓̈́͆̒́͛̑́̏̆̽̿̑͒̄͂̊̾̓͋́́̀͋̈̊́͊͌̾͐͗̑̅͊͊̆͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̹̩͚̙͍̘͇̖̘̟̩͈͖͉̖̭̜̬͍̠̲̜̲̥͚̫̮̯̜͕͓͓̯͇̪̳̝̖̥̮̯̯̜̖̘͍̱̖̞͕̞̺̬̝̯̲̺̖̟̞͚͉̦̳̜̥̱͚̱̫̮̳̻̥͉̜̘͕̯͙̖͇̖̝̞̪͎̤͔̫̰̳͚̮̪̘̪̮͇̤̫̩̰̭̭̘̺̖̜̗͕̯͇̥͔̎̃͊͑͒̄͛̌͐͊̈́̔̇͊̀̑̋̿̂̆͑͗̎͆̊̉̉̑̉̐̄̆̇̒̑̋̊̎̎̈̈́͂͗͆̉̈́̀̀̽̀̐̊̆̅͋̂̒̃̀͂̌̽͆̂̎͆͂̓̐̆̎̈͆͗̈́̄̅͆̈́̐̃̃̏̀́̐̾̾͂͌͆͑̑̄̒̓͐́͂̆̒̈́̒͂̉͑̐͒͑̈́̐̊̂́̒̓͒̈́̎͋̅̾̄̔̃͆̀͐̑̔͛͋̈́͊̌̌̓̍̂̿̿̎͋̐͋͆͗͋̇̅͒̄̆̇̒̐̍̈̈͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̡̛͇͉̲̠̥̪͖̮̱̹̝̥̜̗͇̩̝̜̗͎͇̥̥̫̘̥̼̣̙͕̪̮̱̰̗̭̦̺̦̹̣̠͇̞̭̼̳̣͓̻̩̳͍̥͚̫̝̱͔̜̥͍̼̝̼̱̻̳̦̬̟͙̜͎͎̪̖͈̠͇̪͔̼͈͇͚̫͉͚̺̹͔̤̰̻͉̥̯̤͎͚̯̩͚̻̯̮̤͔͈͕̬̲̣͓͓̱̲̱͙̳̩̬̭̖̙̪̻̦͎͎̞͕̥̬̱̻̭̺̤̤̲̙̗̤̥̯̱̩̪̟̹̞͈͇̗̤̫͈̹̝̼̙͕̤̰͈̜͎̯̼̗̙̺̖̙̼̝̬͙̯̪̰̗̳̺̝̙̬̣̼̞̬̝̫̯̜̦̤͎͎̦̗̙̰̘̺̰̼̜̻̜͇̯̫̺̖̝̦̱͕̤͙̮̻̼̲̼̰̫̗̥̖͙̋͒̊̉͌͑̌̌̾̀̑͆͒͐̎͑̐̉͐͂̐̓́́̐̃̽͊͆͆͛̍̒̂̈́͆͊̔͂͗̈́̌͆̎̀̃̋̈́̽̊̓̽̌̆̂̉͗͒̓͂̆͆̇͑͋̅̉̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̱͈͈̥͔̹̫̹͍̹̙̫͇̦̘͙͉̹̻̗̖͇̗̤̹̟͍̜̝̳̜͔̰̦̻̬͕͚͓̟̋̒͐̾̇͒͐̎̓̓̉̓̒̊͑͐̆͊̅̐̂̀̈́͂̅̄̐͌͐̏̂̒̐̆́̉̀͗̓̐͑̈́̒̐́̔̅̊́̀͑̒͗͊͛̊̿̾̈́͊̇̔͊͋̀̃͂̍͛͂́͌̉̓̈́͂̈͂̈́̿̈̆̋͐̊̿̈́̃͆́̀̋̑͆̄̈́̈́̑̌̅̇̐̎̆̀̽͑́̈̍̋́̈́̆̄̓͌̍̒̇̈́̃̀̍̈̋̂̿̇͋͌̍̓́̓̉̅̊͆̐͊̈́̾͊̏͐̀̐̿̍̈́͋̔̊́͗̔̂̃͊̀̅̏̿͑̓͒̽̇͆̂̑̾̌̄̈̽̽͗́͛̀̋̽͗̈́̋̓̄̒̍̆́̽͒̀̿́̊̑̀̄̂̎͆͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅţ̴̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̮̥̩͈̤̹̩̤̳͇̟̪͍̺̲̱͙͉̬͎̥̭̥̹͎̻̥̺͕̹͉̜͉̣͈̜͙͉͇̝̞̟͎̭̱̞̰͍̝͔̰̲̞̯̯̭̇̎͌̀͋͐̑͆͑̑̏̃͐̇͗̈́͒̆͆̈́̿̅̓͛̀̇̌͂̑͊̎́͛̐͗̉̊͗͑̂̊̄̾̊̽͂̽͋̓̋͛̅̓̀́͒͑͛̾͋̅̉̔̇́́̔̌͗̄͐͐̄͂́̒̽̓́̋̃́͌̊̄͊͋́̔̏̑̈́̓̎́̎͌̈̿̉̐͑̆̈́͊̒̂̔̄̾̾́͋̑̆̀̂̆͛̂̔̏̀̿̒̄͆͂̑̇͂̐̏͑́̅̓̇̿͆̀̾̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̲̼̞̬͕̝̮̞͎̬̝̼̼̥̮̮͍͈̠͍͖̹̙̟̘̩̤͕̦̹͈͇̩̮̫̦̝̭͕͇̺̪̟̹͎̮͓̼͎̩̘̲̲͉͈̖̲̗̺̥̣̯̦͔͍̬̫̞͎͖̭̖͚̳̳̦̪̻̗̲̟͇̹̥͚͎̪͚͕̠̪̳̠̫̭̙͈̙̫̝͙͈͉̣͕̟̰̥̙̺̹͚͍͈͖͇̠̯͙͙̟̜̩̙̭̥̖͕̤͇͕̳̖̗̞͚̟͈͖̘͔͉̘̝̭̮̹̰̜̥̼̻̳̙̙̼̜̤̣̣̞̩̪͕̬̜̣̰̭̝͔͈͚̳̣̬͎͙͙̻̱̲͕̣̭̖͈̭͇̣̙̝̱̫̥͓̞̞̙̖̭̰̘͈̭̥͙͔͍̬̞͙͕͇̜̲̰͔͙̲̣̟̼͖͕̬͎͈͈̩̗̖̯̥̱̩̗̫̞͓̠̇̆̆͒̓̏͛̓̈́̃̋̌͆͂̄͒̾͒̍͆͗͊͑́̑͐̓̋̉̂̀̈́̍͗̽͋͛͆͒̇͒̀͑̌̏̅͑̏̃̄͛̀͑͆̽͐̑͊̈̽̆̃͛̈́̇̈̇͆̄̆̓̈͛̾̆̓͆̉̓̽̎̏͑͊͗̌̈́̈͗̏̀̔͗͌̌͛̒̈̿́̓̏̃͒̀̏̑̉̎̍̌̇̽̇̍͂̔̊͑͌̍̎̂͂͌̽̾͊̆̐͛̆̋̿̅̍̀́͊̃̀̌̏̀́͆̀͊̐̈́̋̈͒̒̑̽́̀̍̀̀̋̔͊̈́̆͋̋̐̀̔̍͗̑͗̐̃̅̊̓̆͊̈́̃̈́͂͌̐̈͗̓̎̀͐̈́̆͛̏̌̅̋͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͕̘̰̦̱̱̤̜͔̠̞͉̣̟̯̩̯̩͍̟͈̪̻̝̫̘͕̠̳͉͉̠͍̦͇̞̺̳̩̫̺̩͈̘͙͈̮̝̪̘̤͉̥̮̩͚͔̥̝̖̣̬͉̱̩̰̰̳̫̺̫̲̹͖̟͇͎̼͚͍͔͈̟̰̘̯̤̭͓̘̺͓͙̤͉̱̲̟̞̰̲̱͔̰̠̫̘͖̝͙̙̯̭͇̲̗̱̮͙̳̞̰͎̪͙͍̣̹̻͕̗̟̟̲͕͎̰̬̪͍̥̪̠̖̬͙̣̥̭̥̱̘͖͚̱̟̹̞͔̻̮̺̺̰̼̠̙̞͎̟̦̮̤̠̼̱̭͇̺̞͉̺̖̹̘̲̪͉͍̩̗̼̲̪̙̖̙̺̲̖̃̂̆̏͐͛́̄̆̒̎̈́̒̑̿̓̅̄̽̇͂́̍̎̏̔̓̐̿̅͋̇͐̊̉̔͌̓̈́̊́̂̍̀̇̉͒͋̄̂̓̋̄̇̆̄̂̀̉͌̂̃͗̍͛́̍̍̋̄̏͊́̓̆̋̊̃̌̃̔̿̓̀̋̉̌̑̉̉̔̈́͂͐̓͒́͐͋̌̔̍̃̐́͂͑̑̃̈̃͑͆͋̏̅̉̄͆̌̈͋̊͋̾̂̔̈́̈́͌͊̓̀̈́́̈́̈̓͂̏̍̔̈́́̏́̈̋͂͒̂̓͊͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̯̻͉̼͉̫̙̤̳̣͔̥̲̘͖̪̠̼͕̦̥̣̥̦͈̬̮̤̬̣̝̜͙͇͉͈͉͖̠͍͎͇͕̟͇̟̭̟̼̥̩̙͓̺̙͓̺̣͕̞̹̣͓͉͇͓͉͉͓̫̗̻͎̗̜̝̗̝̻͎̲̥̭͓̦̺͕̦͖̤̗̯͇̳̜̮̟̮̰͕̥͍̟̮̬͎̹̳̰̳͔̪̺̯͈͎͈̤͕̣̪̪̼͔͖̫͖̱͚̘̘̤͍̥͇̘̹̣̦̖̙͓̟̩̦̩̖̟̪̺̝͎̬͔̯̟͉̯͖͈̹̬̤̤̘̬̥͓̥͙͖̳̣̩̪̮̝͓̙̞̥̬̤̝̮̘̫̺̱̞̻͉̭̜̟̜̹̼̤̼͈̩̺̦͇̣̞̯̪̲̞̲̻̱̖̯͈͍̫̹̤̱̼̦̩̭̙̬̜̼̰̲͙̮̖̻̭̟̹̹͉̯͉̼̲̖̲̞̹̝̳̞̬̠̙̺͓̰͚͒͛̀͊͋̽̓̽̇́̉͗͗͋̈́̎̇̾̌́͛̿͌͐̅͛̾̓̿̾̈́̊̑̐͐̑̃̃̔̊͛̅̿̄̀̄̓̄̐̈́̀͗̇̀͋̋̉̏̀͒͐̏̿̋̓̀̅̀͂̍̎̈́̊́̀̍͗̆̂͋͑͋̒́̋̋̈́̑̑́̐̐̇̐̃͋̌̇̆̓̏͊͊͑̈̆̅̐͌̎̅̽̋̿̂̌̌̏̂͊̂̊́̉̈́̊͒͊͋̉̊̑̍̅͋̍͒̔̆̍͌̀͗̓̏̎͊̅̈́̃͐̈́͆͆͊͆̂̈͛̔͐̌̾̈́̃̃̔̌́͊̇̃́̀̎̔̓̐͆̊̓̑̐͂̌͊̾̉̎̈́̔̓̈́́͆̀͒̾̽͛͐͌͒́̊́̒̐̌̇͗͗̈́̌̈́̆̄̍̉͛̉̃͒̊̅̓̾̂̆͒̅̒͂̾̽͒͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̡̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̭̙͔͍̠͈͔̩̙̗̻̼̪̩͚̼͔͓͈͔̲͉̯̟̥̠̰̦͚̭̜̲̲̭̝̯̳̰͖̖̤͖͍̻̤̞͚̦̬͓͍̲̱̻̳̠̳͉͈͍͚͖͓̫̪̤͇͈̼̺̫̻̰͚͖̩̝̲̰̠̬̤͈͙̝̙̙̥͆̇̄̽̌͒͌̈͆͆̊͌̈̐͂́͒̋̈́̑̑͋̂̆̊̾̉̐͐̈́̀̋̓̊́̍͌̀̈́͑͆̇͑̽̄͒͐̈́̍͂͒̃͗̐̍̐͗̎̃̈́̐̑̈́̽̉͗̈́͌͒̎̎̔͛͌͐̊͑͆̈͐̑̑̐̀̅͐̏̃̏́͌̄͒̆͐͂̒̀̿̌̋͐͊̃͂͌͗̆̀̒̃̎̀̃́̀̾͌͌͗͑͒͒̾͂͌͛̐̓͐̒̈́̏͗͗̉̈̎̃̊̊̆̋͐̐̌̇͑̐͊̐̊̐̌͊̏̎̽̆̽̈́̔̊͊̀̇̎̿̊͛̍̓̌̑̅͊̾́͒͑̄̉̀̋̾̌͆̈́͐͑̅̓̈́̾̆̏͑̈́̇͂̀̆̆̾͒̓͑̌͂͆̾̑̍̉͐̈͛͋͗͆̈́̒̄́̍͌̈́̓͆́̉̇̊̒̋͗́̐̄̇͂̄͒̀̽̆̆̉̋͗̾̈́̑̌̆̊̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅȩ̸̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̛̻̱͔͈̱̪̟̳̼͙̜̫̤̟͉̺̥̯̪̘̪͍̼̭̞̺͉̣͇͖͍̻̜̯͉̤̲̯͕͉͓͉̹͖̞̳̭̹͕͙̱̥̙͔̮̯͉͍̠͕̜͍̬̱͖͕͈͎̮̝̬̬̜̝̟̱̬̟̱͈̻̳̬͕̯̩̺̟͓̠͖̟͇̙͉̗̫̳̰̖͍͍̞̥͖̝̘͍̣̻͖̱͇͈͉̰̭͎͔͙̱͓͓̲͔̫͎̜̘̤͕̰̤͍͈̞̼͖̺̹̫̱͉͉̰͈̳̱͈͓̝͓̻̥̣̮̯͕͔̟̫̬͍̟̺̗̗͍̰͚̘͖̩̗̪̼̜̟̼͔̤̰̞̖̖̰̬̦̭͙̜̫̮̣̥͍̝̪͓̠̗̹̞͔̠͕̩̲̘̟̬̖̝͉̼͖̰̼̻̱̰̿͋̓́͒́̈́̅̾̎̓̓̒̾̀́́̈̌̾̿̈͒̔̄̀̄̅̒̓̐̃̃͌̽̀̐̓́̍̓̅̂̓̾̐̄̽̆̃͗̀̿͂͋̎̒̊̅̏̑̂̇̒̒́̐̈́́̇͊̄̆̇̈̈́͗͑̅͋͛̇́̊̉̔̿͒̈́̇̄͒̄͆̿̃͒͗̔̏͐̊͆͗̆̀͑̈́̽͌͆̃̿̅̂͆̈̓̈̈́̇̏̂̀͛̀̽̈̃̍̐̍̑̒͒̌̈́̎̈̍͂̇̓̌̃̀̍͋͊̇̏̋̑̿͊͐͗̆̃͒̅̽̏́͑̽̽͒̀͛͒̉̄̔͒̐̈̀̈́̒̅̆̎̂̈́͑́̍͐̌͂̄̈́̾̈́̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̲̭͖̣͚̯̫̯̱̠̳̲̱̯̩̱̹̙͙̻͈̱̤̩̼̙͍͉̞͎̫̬̹̭̘̝̬̯̯̤͖̬̗͓̪͔̖̯̫̯̤͓̻̘̘̦̞̤̞̺̘̗̗̹̳̤̬͎̖͔͚̮͚̣̟̘̲͕͎̬͉͓̰͉̺̞̣̠̗̟̤̝̲̬̠͔̘̪͎̻̘͈͕͍̠͍̩͕̟̖̞̩̪̣̤͓͈͙̱̲͓̺͉̻̼̦͉̭̲̪̳̤̱̳̹̤͈̜̦̻͉̜̙͖̩̫̗̥̖̪̼͓͉̲̥̭̲̣̲̭͇̖̼͚͙͖̝̞͇̱͈̱̫͉̟̙̗̰͈̪̖̻͇̺͖̬͓̩̥̪̙͈̖̬̫̲̬͉̝̱̬̲̰̯̪͈͕͉̖̳̗̝͓͚̫̜͕̟̠̫̘͉͓̻̠̰̙̟͈̝̰̘̘̗͍̳̺͙͓̺̙͉̞̳̹͔̗͓͙͈̲̳̼͚̝̗̞̬̜̀̈̾̀̅̒̽͗͐̀̃̆̏̓̈͊̂̂̎͛̄̇́͋͆̄͛͊̀̊͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅv̴̨̧̡̢̛̻͙̺̣̜̣̞̣̙̭̪̱̘̞̼̠̘͖̲̭̱̗̗̦̗͓̠̟̖̜̣̬͔͖̹̦̖̼̳̱̝̲̩̖̈͜͜͜ǫ̸̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̮̱̗̫̬͈͔͎͚̠̦̱̻͕̹͈̱̙̮̯͎͉̟̦͚̼̣̟̙͈͚̰̥͇̜͉̙̼̻̰͖̫̟̘̗̱̙͉̣̬͖̻̱̟̯̠̜̖̹̟̺̘̺̺͖̼͇͍̮̥̗͉̲̝͎͙̩̳̤̘̪̥̬̦̪͈͎̳̲̗̳̖̖͓̱̝̩̭̜̥̼̙̭̝̟͉̤̪͖͓̟͔͎̰̬̠̳̖͕̘͇͙͉͖̤̳̠̠̺͓̣̼͙̮̖̺͚̳̥͍͙̘͕̭̱͖̖̣̱̗̙̦̖̦̩̼̘͓̫̝͇̪̭͇͎͙͉͔͖͇͚̬͓̗͓͔͍̰̦̘́͋͌́̅̉̽̓̌̎̓͋̋̀͋̈͋̂͛̏̈̃͑̈́́̓̇̈́̐̈́̆̽̃̓̄͂͛̃͋̾̋̓̈́̽̍͛̄̓̽̓͑̈̿͐̈́̊̄̽͑̒̿͑̈̂̾͛̇̐͆̑͒̾͊̀̒̽̈́͒͑͌̈́́̈́̿̀̅̈́͛͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅí̷̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̛̤͍͍̯͉͍͔̖͍̬̦̳̠͖̲̗̖̜̮͙͔̙͉̰͔͚͖̞͚̤̟̳͕̻͖͓̱̦̰̺͚̣͓̻̞͓̥̠̮̹͖̳̟̣̫̟̥̣͎͚̰̮͓̝͉̫̝͔͖̣̠̦̜̞̗̞̪̞̟̟̬̤͙͈̫̱̭̱̦̼̺̠̯̱̦̪͙͔̬̗̘̖͎̻̗̘̳̗̪͕̝̩̣̟͇̖̱̼̲̝̮̲̩̠̩̦͇͎̟͇̙̪̯̼͚̰̩͍̱̹̪͈̲͉͙͕͎̼̭̪̟̪̦̟̭̼̥͓͇̫̭̹̹͔͔̟̻͓͔͈͎̳͎̣̪̤͚̻̱͖͈̼͚͙̪̻̞̟͓̻̙̳̱̟͚͕̱̞͎̰̘̩̠̼̘͎̞̞̯͚͉̭͍̋̽̃̑̏̑̒̅͗̇̊̿́̓͗͌̓̊̌̐́̾̈́̾̅͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̵̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̗̮̰̜̹̠̱̭̼̣̘̹̱̙͔̥̻̫̞̳̜̖̥̼̙̝͉̖͎̪͕̱̗̼͖͎̠͎̼̗͈̩̻̰̗̘͓̝͔͓͎̟̞͕͎̟̰̦̙̹̹̬̜̯̰̙̠̤̗̻̥̣̹̫̬̯̹̜̥̘̠͓̟̫̮̥̙̹̩̱̝͇̗̬̼̝̠̮̦͕̰͔̺͓͕̲͍̥̤̼̖͕̣̱͍̯̖͙̦̣͙̤̙̥͓̰͕͙̩̘͕̻̭̜̖͓̱̼͉͓̜̪͙̱̟̰̩͙̲̟̫̤̩̩͇̳̜͙̼͔̳̫͈̫͖͇̙̫̪͈̲̝̩̗͚͇̥̦̻̦͍̰̞͓̖̖̣̥͔̼̘͉̰̠̰̗̪̠͕̯͉̖̺͈̬̹̥̉̽̃̒́̒̈́͊̀̓̍̔́̉̉̐̓́̓̊̊̋̐̈́͂̈́̄̅̃̀̀̽̅̿̊̂̊̾̌̈́͐̽̈́́̊̍̀̓̎̆̑̈́̔͑́̿̎͆̍̌̀̈́̃̿̌͊̂͛͂̒̿͂̈́͗̍̉̆̍̐̔̆̈́̈̽̓́̄͑͋̇͌̌̓͌͐̾̒͊̎͐͌̒̈́̋̿̀̈́͐̑͑̈͗̋̇͗́̈́̈̍̓́́̈͗͌̉͒̀͒͊̀̀̊̾͐͊̍̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̧̨͙̥̞̮̝̲̙̭͍̭̱̖̤͍͙̠̪̟̟̖̬̪̯̥̺̩̼͚̜͇̲̬̫̲̪̫͖̮̺̣̦͉̪̜̪̤̲̭̲̦̖̱̫̯̭̹͕̥͎̪͎͓̱̪̩̩̮̦̯̺͉̟͇͇̼̬͍̖̗̫͉̹͎̯͚̘̟͚̰͉̝̪͎͚̜̱͕͚̤̹͖̬̝̩͈͍̝̥͖̥̰͎̳͓̗͓̲̖̟̻̯̩̻̤̱̮̗̣̯̗̹̲̯̟̲̟̥͕̜͙̙̣̫̦̞͇̳̪͍̘͔̱͖̫͍̣͓̞̞͙͚̗̫͕̯͔̗͖͔̻̠̗͖͖̭͔̘͙̗͓͚̤̙̺̮͇̜̻̯͕͉̩̳͉͍̩̯̖̰͔̜̘̙̹̰̗̰̭̟͔̥͍͚͕͉̮̹̩̳̠̹̙͖̫͔̤̖͚̠̥̹͓̞̬͈̞̬̻͔̭͈̦̲͓̯̝͓͎͉̱̬̜͕̠͂͛̃̈́̋̓͋̃̂̈͒͂̏̽̉̀̒̓͗͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͔͚̬͉̞̰̘̪̲͔̗̫̜̪̬̱̜̞̫̣̜̫̩͍̣̬͍̭̥͙̘̘̗̪̼̣͈̖̬̼͓̬͖̣̟̠̗̰̝̼̤͙̼̩̗̖̟͇͙̥̤̪͈͍̭̙̹̼̈́͗̀̃͊͐̐̈̏̔̋́͋̐̈̉̄̂͌͌̾͛̾̏́̓͗̓̄́͂̈̎̂̐̔̒̈́̏̊͛͑̽̅̄̎͆̊̃͛̇̂͂͗̈́͛̓̉̀̓͌̓͐̐̔̎̈́̓̑̔̒̾̽̽̒͌̽̈́͐̀̉̋̊͂̈̿̊͑́̐̀̅̑͐̾͌̇̄̄͂̎́͌͒͆̉̿̋̔̏̃̒́̔̽̓͂̌̀̈́̍̅̀̂͛̓̇̎̎̒͛͐̾̾̓̀̔̂̽̽̃̀́̐̈́͌̌̂̆̔́̀̿͌̑́̓̉̿̌̈́͂̽̇͊̀͋̊̀̇̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝s̷̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̘̱̳̲͔̫̝̱̖͍͓̰̯̗̮͉̺̟̻̯̫̫̖̦̩̬͕͕͙͚̣̬̝̜͉̬͔̯̞͍͔͉̞͔̖͈̮̮̣͈̠͕̯̠̭̗̘̳̘͉̯͔̮͚̱̰͇͉͈̺̺̘̥͈̟̪͈̲̝͇̠̥̫̣͚͙͈̥̟̗̻̱̬̜͇̀̈́̊̋̈́̀̉͌̌̀̑̂͑̓̃̎͆̑͒̐̆̄͂̽̅̍́́̇̏̈́̄͒͛͒͊͋͑̑͌̾̾̄̒͂̀̾̎̍͛̈́̅̈͐̈́͒͌̇̈̀̒́́̀́̉̈̉͐̅̅̈̑̌͑͛̉̌̀̓̏̀͛̇̎̄̓̂̈́͆̓͋̓̀͂͌̈́̒̍͑̂̂̄͆̃̋̔̅̓̍̇͆́̈́͛͛́̅͒́̄̈́̀̓̎̒̄̏̂̑̅̾̔̈́͊͒̈́̋̋͂̈͛̏̈̀̓̅̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̡̪͇̺̺̗̗̦̗̹̱̥̫̩̳̗̦̺̞͈͖͕̹͙̦̣̲̤̤̺̝͈̝̞̰͔̳̥̰̥̲͙̖͖͕̠͍̭͈̬̳̰͚͕̺̙̮̰̼̘̟̦̩̫̫͚̱̬͔̘̯̖̝͙̬͖̝͎̞̠̭̫̜̯̻̟̻͚̪̟̩̣̻̟̻̯͚̗͇͎̙̼͖̳̠̯͇̟̺̼͉͓̘̲͕͈̖̟̝̖͖͇̪̩̬̯̭̘͔͙̰͎̱͓̣͖̺̥̝̱̠͚̰̟̪̙͖̘̤̞̻̰̯͔̝̥̝̟̠̪͈̭͈͉̤͔̲͇͙̖̝̥̲̘̭̳̺͖̪̗̘͓̤̯̰͖͇̥̰̺̥͇̱͇̟̲̞̻̩̰̩͚̲͉̯̹̖̙̟̘͖͖͓̬̦̬̠͙̠̖̞̪̬͓̰̠̺̼̘͉̝̝̽͒͒͊̎̇̈́̆̌̋̒͒̒̽̆̆̏̔̅̏̑̎͋̎̌̀̒͊̐̂́̾̑̍̅͑͋̈̅̏͑̏̇̀̍̏͌͂́̀̇͑̿̍̏̉̑͐̿̈́͂͑͆̓̒̃̊̌́̈́̉̆͐͐͒̎̈͊̄͗̈́̃̎͑͆̀̌̍̿͑́̈̔̍͐͒͛̒̐̊̈́̋͂̈̆̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̳̜̹͎̫̩̳͈̖͚̻̰̳̩̱̣̬̺̼̤̦̰̺̬̟͚͍̟͈̬̻̬̲͎̣̦̺͚̘̜̱͖̰͕͇̥̝̳̖̼̬̬̬̱͍͖̞̺̪͓͎͔̥̞̰̬̟̣̯̗̠͉̠̪̹̙̣̝͉̬̜̖͎̬͙̻͚͕̼̲͍̦̜͎̱̟̮͎̯͎̦͇̮̰̩̝͖̘̙̫̥̗̥̗̞̗̬͇̥̺̤̲͔̭̲̣̰͔͖̻̥̣͓̯̻̝̙̥̪̥̟̳͓͖̺̹̦͓͓̮̦͚̣͔̭̖͔̲͔͖̪͉̪̬̬͕̲̗̠̠̙̥̙͍͈̩̯̩̰̜͍͙͖̗̞̠̱̫͈̭̰̣͇͍̬͚͓̼͕͔̞̟̗͇̞̰̜̫̰̯͓͔͉͙͎͖͓̤͚͖̘̗͓̤͖͚̲̳̲̞̣̥̏̈́͑͒̐͊̈́͆̒̑͂͐͊͌̎́͊͒̏̐̋̌̈́̆̈̈̔̂͊̈̉̅̿̃͒̔́͐̏̏͑̓̌̑̿͌̌̀̿͐̌̅̅̔͌͊̋̑́͒͋̓͒͊͋̈͊͐̌̔͐͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̴̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̤͈͍͚͎̞͓̗̩̲̦̜̹̳̥̬̳̮͓͔͈̯̯͚̘̖̹̘̣̟͙̰̬̺̯̭͕̫̬̤͇̫͙̺͈̠͉̟̺̙͔͖̙̩͔̱̞͚͉̘̞͉̺͕̳̥̫̻͓̬̼̰̙̙͍̘͇͙̝̻̣̮̪͎̘͚̱̺̳͙͙̤̱̼͈̭͚͔̟̗̳̩̩̘̜̜͇̞̗͍͓̮̣͎̥̙̙̰͇͕̱̰̮̩̞̘͙͖̳̥̭̪̱̹͍̠̭͚̦͈̖͖͉̜̗̟͕̮̝̝͓̤̖̬̰̹͉̲̯̼̝͙̳͉̯̲̣͎̝̠̬̰̫̖͇͓̝̞̩̰͎̞̘̦̖̥͛͊͒̄̃̄͒̄͒̓̇̎̓͊̇̎́̐̃̀̇͗̍͐̎̏͒̇͂̑̉̍͛̽̊́̍̌̀̆̿͂͊̔͗͊̏̆̎̾̒̈́̐͑͌̌͊̀̽̿̍͗͊̐̃̉̎̓̀̋̇́̄͊̿̏̀͋̀̄͐̎̐͋̀̅́́̊̽̋͊͛̂̿̈́̋̒̈̍͊̇́̓͌͑̒̾̈͗͊̔͐̾̾̈́̔͊͐̿̉̆̒́̋̈̑͐̒͛̏̓͒̏̈́͑́̊̀̒̿̂́̈́̋̉̌̆̍̃́̌̋͆̄͒̌̒͗͂̊̐̃͛̂͐͐̈́̿͑̏̀̆̓̃̇͆͂͆̉̀̐̋̈́̔̾͆̈́̊͋̈͗̉̊̈́̄͗̏̌̌̈́́̾́̈́̇̔̋̈́͋̂͊̊̉͆́̅̈͑̉̍̒̎̇͌̇̀̾̇̈́́͂͑͛͒̓̏̓͋̌̈̂̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̢̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͕̺̤͈̩̻̟̪̬͇̱̤͔͈͚͇̰͇̦̫̘͉̤͖̻̙̣̫̲͉̗̩̤̰̯͍͎̼͕̙̭̝̩̘̜̫̠̻͎̯̭̙͉͖̤̺̞̦̯͇͖̜͕̯̮͓̭̞̟͚̖̬͚̩̼̭̬̹̭͈̱̭̯̞̼̤̪̖̩͇̭͚͚̦̱̲̬̖̱̼̜͇̼̯̮͖̰͚̲͔̮̖͕̠̩̜̦̬̤̞̲̯̥̲̫̠͎̫̮̼̩̯͇̪̠̲̰̜͍̯̞̹͎͎͍̲̟̬͉̼̗͙͖̮̥̯͈͎̻̺̹̙͚̠͇̹̝̟͍̖̰̰̣̥̺̼͇͕̦͖͖̩̠̫̪͕̺̣̟̣̹̪̹̹̼̜̰̮̗̝͈͇̊̽̊̂͐̇̀̅̆̃̽̐̔̀́̀͐̃̄̈̓̍̿͒̃͗́̂̑̍͒̅̈̄̉̓̋̑̋̽̓̑̏̐̌̌̽̇̀͌̉̉́̾͋͑̄́̈́͛̃͗̀̍̃́̋͒̔͋̔̈̅͊͆͑̅̈̇̽́̍̌͒͗̀̌̍̐̃͛͛͗́̓̈́̽̒̍̅́̓͊̎̀̿̀̋̈́̈́͌̆̉̅̓̉͋͒̄̓̒̽̾̂̔̊̀̓́̿̎̂̏͑̇̋͂̊͛̀͊̍͐̊̅̽́͐̈̏͆̔̾̇̍̄́̏̆̊̿̓͗͛̇̀̂́͒͒̌̀̀͗̿͒͌͆̌͆̄́̈̊̾̏̿̇̓͂̾́͆́̀̓̉̑̌̃̀̋̾͒̋͊͆̓́̓̏̍̈̒̅͊̀̌͛͌̊͋͋̓̒͛͌̿̍͊͐̄̂͒̀͂̀̏̆̈̆̌̑̈́̎̅̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̡̨̢̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͓̼͔͈̦͚̲̫̟͓͈͇̮͍̮̳͈͖͕͕͙̠̳͈̣͖͕͍̠͖͉̬͖̥̹͚͔̜̫̘̦̘͈͍̯͕͇͎͓̝͉̣̖̘̪̥̜͚̙̤̥͈̯̱̯̠̪̞͉̫̭̱̗͇̬̳͍̞̱͓̹͍̜̘̱̫̥͓͖̭̟̻̲͕̪̗͉͍̖̺͇̯͙̬̺͈̜̗̺͎͇͕͔̺̙̩̞̰͍͓̟̮̰̱͖̰͓̗̝͉̻̦͙͔̻͉̘̘͈̣͓͕̩̜̙͕̭͓̲̤̯͚̮͕͚̱̙̗̲̟̗̝̺͖̙̫̺͔̟̳͕͖̞̳̞̥̤͆̒̓͆́̓̈̾̈̓́͛̐͗͛̋͆͌̇͌̇̎̓̈̍̿̊̀̄̀̿̏͋́̀͐͐͊̆̍̏͒͊̎̎͌̀̋̈́͌͂̈́͗͐̅̅̌̉͒͆̅̄̌̈̽̏͑̏̉͋͌̎̓̀͌̅̂̐̒̈́͋̈̔́͋̐̈́͗̓̒̉̇͛̽͛̆̂͐̎̂͊̃̅̈́̑̃̍̈́̽̽̈́̍̅̎̀́̒̓͒́̊̏̓̀͛͌̒̀̒͗͂̔̑̋̈́̿͆̽͐̀̋͑̓͂̈́͋́̈̾̍͑̈́͐͑͐̎̏͂̂͂͋͌͋̋͌̈̇̆͌̆̂͂̒̉̓̾̉̀̓̎͂̇̑̊̄͗̓͌̔̆͒͛̃̒͌͐͋͑̈́̅̏̿͐̍͑̌̈͛̓͗͆̒̎̒̑͒̊̔̇͋͌̒̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅȋ̶̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͍̦̹̘̖͖̭̖̜̥͔̮̼̺̯̠̰̺̲͍̰̻͙͖͔͉̼͚͓͙̞̗̞̗̗̟͖̭̯̱̱̫̫͚͍̠̯͈͉̻͎͕͓͎̮̣͍̞͈̉̈́̐̉̑̓́̈̈́̽͌͆̔͋̐̆̉͆̆̄͋͑̀͂̂̀̎͂͌̏̐̔̆̒̿̀́͑͋̐̋̊͗͛͒̃͛̎͋̆̑̈́͊͛̽̔̅̓̓̔̏͂̈́̅̀̒̂́̈́͑̔̈̏̂̉̿̈́́́̏͒͊̈́͆̔̏̈͐̏̐͗͐̌́̈́̇̋̒̀͒̈́̄͛̉̃͑̂̈́̀̎͊̽̀̿̋̔̐͌̾̽̔̑́̐̉̈̾̐͒̽͗̿̿̍͆̉̈́́̄̈́͒͌̑̍̐̑̌̓̽̾̅̐̿́̊̀͂̈́̈́͂͛̀̎̉͛̈́̀͌̉͒̃̓͌̈́̏̋̐̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅň̵̨̨̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̙̲̯̞̠̱̞̝̝̜͚͍̣̳̤͉̼̞͎̗̯̜̪͎͚̺͓̻̼̺̫̻̪̳̘͓͚͕̩͚̞͍͎̜̯̫̳̮͕͎͕̘̼͓̹̻̥̩̙̠͈͎͇͎̩̗̪͖̼͚̼̱̣͇͙͓̻̬̞̜̩̜͍̝̙̪͖̤̯͙̝̻̻̱̺̬̪̱̟͇̰̰̰̰̼̩̗̺̲̼͕͎̼̠̥̮͙̮̙̺̣̯̖̜̱̯͉̘̱̬̼̤̝̣̹̣̻̼̤͙̮͍̝͖̩͚̻͓͈̖͚̩̼͔̝̬̼̯̫̰̩̙̝̗̼͈̯̠̩̪̝̦̣̥͈͔͈͈̩̳̺̗͔̠̪̣̤͉̼̲͖͎͈̳͈͕͔̹͈̙͕͈͙͎̦̣̙͈̟̜͉͓̳̲̲͕̭̤̝̙̥͉̹̮̣͕͙͎̞͈̯͖̳̥͓̦̙͉̥͍̪̟͗̓̀̅̂̀͂̈́̀̿̍̄̏̒̎̃̀̃͒̑̽͗̀̏̈́̾͒̒̑͛͆̓̐̀̃̇͆̀̃̇͛̽̀̔̿͐̂̈́̾̈̈͂̀̓́̄̇̃̋͌͊̄̀̾́̄̍͆̈́̌̐̊̑̈́͐̑͊̄͗̍͑͛̒̓́̽̎̓̂̅́͌̆̉͗̄̃̿͑͒̒̔̑̊̿͌̾̋͑̆̓̈̓̈̈́̇̒͌̓̽̾͌͆̈́̒̽̀̅̅͊̔̓̂͐̊̈́̈́̌͑̏̃̓͊̌̈́̐́̅̔̏͂͌̅́̾͒̔̆̈́̎̋́́̈̊̑́̃̋̊̅͒̿͋̓̎̏̏̽͆̅͊̇̅̾͗̋͌̿̉̀̋͆͌͑̃̿̓̒̃͌̂̊̽̽͑̿̈̓̆̎̈́̈́̀̈́̑̾͛̔̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅğ̷̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̛̘̗̝̦̣̼̭̥̟̯̘̪̙̪̞̲̲͓̩̺̮͕̞̤̳̗̙̜͚̤̘̳̤̪̘̙̫͔̩̭͔̮̦̹̩͖͉͉̣͚̲̳̬̫̭͕̪̳̲̩̥̝̼̱̖̲̥̹͖̮̙̰̱̞͙̩͙̪͉̝͇̭͍͖̙̥͍̘̖̮͎̙̝͉̫͔̞̪̣̻̳̯̗̭̹̝̝̙͚̭̲̼̬̟̤̬̰̼̪͈̻͓͙̗̳̭̌́͛͊̈́̽͗̂́̐̿̎͒̑̈̾̈́͒͋̍̓̍̎͂͑̀̀̈́́̄̃̈́̒̾̒̌̐͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̡̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̰̣͉͕͎̲̯̭̩̭̭͎̼̠̩̪͖̗̰̪̗̘̤̦̘̻̯͎̬͈͓̤̣̠͈̰̲͕̟͖̰͎̺̬̫͈̠͎̝̺͉̠͚͖̱̦̱̬͉̣͙̬͖̯̙̖͉̪̥̤̹͈̭̘̙̞͉̖̫͚̱̣͈̼̩͔̗̦̙͖̩̭͚̻̗̘͙͚͇͕̝̱̩̟̯͈̹͓̱͖̺̖͇̟̟̝͕̞̭͙̞̭̞̘̼̜͍̩͉̺̺̙͈̞̯̠̱̥̟̭̙̺͖̘͍̘͖̻̮̱̰͇̝̥̹̹͙̦̩̹̠͉̳̞͙̞͕̺͂̌͑̓̈́̅̆͐̿̈́͊̋̃̓̌̽̉̑͛̀̀͐̌̂̎̅͛͒͆̉͋̄̌̑̒̂̎̃̏̐́̾́̔̇̌͂̋̉̊̄͌̈͆́̅̌̊́͌̈̈̐̓̅̂̈̍̓́́̋͋̐͗̈́̓͛̀̔͐͋͌̿̓̂̂̈́̋̾͐̓̒̃͊͐̅̑̓͒̿͑̈́́̒̍̀̃̉̐̏̄̆́́͌̌͊̑͒̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̶̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̬̦͕͖̫̘̳͇̟̺̲̩̫̮̝͔̼̩͚̩͉͙̦͉̝̘̻̮͔̮͚̩̰̲͙̜̬͓̭͚̘̯̺̳̹̪̝̲̮͔͕͎̱͇͖̼̲̹̟̯̼̻͕̠̖͓̺̥̘̼̞̝͕͍͔̜̳̻͈̩̜̬̼͎͎͓̖̣̥̫̱̩̘͈͙̞̭͍͙̮͉̺̣̣̯͇̣̗͇̖̬̫̭͚̭̠͉͙̼̹̘͓͉̦͇̪̤͇̞͖̮̲̗̜͔̦̟̳̤̠̞̺̹͇͎͕͚͍͔͍̹̖̣̗̱͇̱̬͖͉̞̥̺̭̟͎̱̼̩̟͇̠͉͍̩̝̳̦͎̫̖̝̬̳̯̹͍͖̥͕͉̦̖͇̘̥͈͇̤̣̰̭̆̊͑̎̀͛̐̊̾̓̄͆̃̆͌̆̈́̏̅̐̓͗̓͛̓̉͆̉̍̓̈͑̓͑̓͐̍̂́̈́̈́̋̀̆̌̊͐̎͛̽̒̔̋̒͒̈̊̒͊͆͑̀͑͆̀̓̐͌̉͐̈̓̀͆́̐͌̂͒͊̈̈́̓̃͐̓̈͋̐̂͑͂̈́̽̐̄͑̈́̈͊̾̑̍̔̒̔̏͋͐͌͌̇̂̉͆͆͊̃̂̔̈͒̆͐̎͛̽̃̉̇̒̋͛̄̌̂͑̅͑͒̊́̃̉͋̈́̔͒̆̄̉͆̒̔̽̀͋̄͊͌̉̈́́̅̃͛͗͊̎̄͗̏̅̅̿͗͂̈́̋̎̆͋̀̀̔̂̏̆̋̈̊̓̄̾̉̎͒̂͐͌̒̉́̾̈́͑̈́͊̅̄͗̋̊͑̊̓͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̰̭̻͖͎̗̬͎̖͕͇̦̳̖̱̫̩̠̞̟̠̗̺̲̖͓̪͉̤͚̪̼̤̰͓̾͂̐̊̈́͑̓͛͂̓̇́͗͒̇̍̄͂̑̆̌̎͋͛̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅģ̶̡̛̖͔̗̞͎͚̙̳͈̼̦̻̯͍̠̙̰̙̦̭̙̯͎̮͖͖̣̤̬̺͎͇͙̮̤͈͉̺͙̖͕̯̱̯̝͔̙͉͑̇͑͒̍̉̀̀̒͌̽̊̐̃̉͗̇͐̃̌̀́̋͒́͋̄̈͊̄͊̈́̏͋̂̍̉̀͆̈́̄̌͗̂̑̀̀̀͛͐̈́̌͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅơ̴̡̧̛̛̛̛͎̰̥̮͈̯̯͎͔̙̩̖͖̪̥͈͔̟̺̻̦̜͖͊̆̈́̓̐̐̋͌͑̔̊̍̃͌͑̓̾̎̈́̂̒͋͒͌͊͗̑̋̄͂̈́̅̏͐̓̋͋͋̉̍̆̍̆̋̂̿́̑̇̋̆̌̓͋̽̉̒̊͒̽́͐͂͛̈́̎̆̄̆̈͊͌̓̍̍̍̄̿̃̀͛̀̂̔̅̆͛́̆̾̍̿̎̎̐̌̊̇̉̏̓̂̏͑͊͆̂̋́͒̋̂̇́̐̔͐̏͒̊́͊̿̽̎̈́̽̐̈͊̓̂̾͋͛̌̏̈͗̂̋̾̐̃̐́̑̈́̃́̓͂̅͒̈͒̅͆̀̐͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝i̸̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛͙͇̥̯̝͍̙͎̮̭̮̩̤͙̣̺̣̟͚͓̮̥̮̤̘͉̣͍̣̤̳̰͙̦̥̱͖̟͔͈̖̜̭̮̭͓̥̬̹̜̭͚͈̙̯̖̣̻͕̦͇̰̦͓̹͙͎̹͇͚̻̲͕̦̥̪̱͖͙̙̮̻̪͉̻͇͉͔̭̙̤̩͇͍̲̪͎̭̹̖͙͈̭̖̜͔͕̦̥͈̜͎̪̻̪͈̙̱̹͈̲͇͓̰͎̭͎̥͈̣̼̞̺̦͇̥̮̖̪̺͎͉̼̞̼̰͔̜̰̱̪̫͎͍̩̗̣̘͎̟̻̻̗̰͓̭̤̞̦̫̩͔̥̼͉̦̥̘̹̹͓̜͈̳̝̮͕͉̙͇̫̻̦̤̫͇͚̬͕͔̱̜͕̟̥̹̤̤̹͎̣͓͇̤͙͉̼͈̥͖͗̋̅́͊͊͗̓͐̀̇̾̒́̉̈̓̀͆͛̈̓̌̓̈́͒͒̈́̿͋̒̊͑̔̐̀̿͋͂͛̅͋̄̀̔́̇͂̃̉̈́̀̒̈́̽͋͒̂̔͊̊̿̇̉̎͋͒̆̉̈̆̓͂̋̈̅̅̓̋́̒̈́̃̈́̏̃͐͆̌̒̈́͆́̓̌̄̿̉͆́͐͒̀̈́͂̄̎͐̀̓̔͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̛̛̻͎̼̥̤̼̫͙̦̗̥͉̟̜̲̝͓̺̰̼͖͍̎̓̂̏̒̿͌͋͗̈́̔̎͗̓͂̈́̌͌̐̽̀̆̏̒̾͛̒̈͗͒̋̊̈͆̽̄̂͆̓̃̇̍͋̈́̂̃̿̂̓̍͋̍́̐̀͋̋̇͑͒͐̀̀̈́̽͛̎͑̐̇̔͊̆͌̎́͐͆́̍̊̅̅̒͐̈́̀̈́̄̀͊̈́͊̐̋͛́̆̀̐̓̆̏̓̄̎́̃͐̎́͊̉͊̂͐̋͂̈́̌̿̓́͋͑̈́̓̌̀̃̓͊̆̉͐̾̃͌̓͒̈́̔̑̉̋̃̐̆̾̽̆̀̇̾̇̌͋͒̍̓͆́̅̈́̌̉̈́̐̔́̐̎̃̓̎͌̐̂͐̄̍́́̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ğ̵̢̢̨̡̨̧̧͉͓͕͔̺͎̘͚̮̻̭͇̭̘̥̺̺͎͍͎͔͖̭͔̝̪̖̥̩̰̫̞̠̰̳̣̓͂̄͌̌͆̂̅͑̓̂͊̔͆̓͌̊̈́̍̓̀͌̽̂̌̂́͂̓̇͆̿̀̈͒̌͗̆͌̍̒̕͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̢̢̡̢̨̨̘͚͇̬͈̪͇̟̙̣͍̟̱̺̣͎̝͚͙͓̯̣̙̭̗̲̠̙͈̳͔̟͕͍̭̺̘͍͉̜̣͇̯̲̮͎̥͙͇̰̼̭͎̗͕̥͚͍͕͈͈̜͍͉̞͈̃̍̄͑̄́̒̾͑̏̾̒̍̐́̅͐͌̒̀́͛͒̉̾́̎̈̑̐̎͆̑̃̓̐̊̀͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅț̷̨̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̛̠̠̬̱̗̻̩͎̩̱͕̗̬̥̠̭̪͇̻͓̟̺̩͚̞̝̹̟̮͕̪̣̺̞̮͙̥̪͎͉̼̩̻̦̟̱̤̪̥̤̞̗͚͎̥͚̬̻͔̳̯̥̟̗̖̘͉̯͎̳̳̪̞̟͔̞͙͇̣̠̭̜̜̠̜̩͉͍͙̥̲̳̰̲̤͇͓̠̮̭̱̗͇̦͙̳͓͕͕̦̺̯̪̻̞̬̘̟͓̜̬̣̳͕̯̩̻̩̥̰̳̼̮̩̺͓̭̬̯̲͉͙̅͛̾̑͊̎̇̐̍̅̌̑̅̉̔̊̅̿̇̋̌̇͑́͋̏̈́͊̐̌̅͒̌̅̏̐̈́̒̏͂̓̉́̿̌́͌̃̊̒̈͑̀̔̇̒̽̈͊̈̆͌̈͂̀͊̀̄̉̃̑͌́̿͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̧̧̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̤͙̲͕͔̲̱͕̪̲͓͉̦̙̪͕̟̥̳̯͓̣͖͎̪̬̙̪̰̮̣̜̤̖͍͍̭͓̥̙̼͍͎̯̖̠̦͖̻͍̹̖̳̘͉͈͖̳͎̰̬̖͚̭̤̟͇͍̱̱̩͉͈̼̫̪̪̫͉̲̣͙̹̮̤̺̹̪̹̭̰̭̱̼̩͕̹̤̳̹̥̲̳̮̟̠͉̥̥̲͚͎͉͓͖̙̲͓̣̙̮̬̠̤̞͇̪̼̞͙̭̟̦̝͚͍̳̦̼̪̠̙̱̞̥̗̼͖͉̣̝̟̺̦̯̻̘̮̙͚̱̩͚̯̦̤̥̲̼͕̥̺̦̥̳̠̜̖͕̦͙̮̮̙̯̙̫͙̣̲̺͓̜͉̺͙̲̜͓̫͎̙̬̙̞͚̭̻̰̟̞͕͔͕̮̗͇̙̈́̽̀̇̍͆̐́̃̉̑̈́̇͒̓́̏̓̇̊̉̃͗̊̈́̈́͗́̏́̂̓̿̊̀̍͐̔͌̀̀̄̈́̓͂̀̆̈́̏̈́͒͐̉͐̊̌̈́̔͌̈́̆̿̓̐̀̂̈́̈́̐̏́̃̾̉͊͑̐̃̃͒̄̈́̾̓̌͒̆̔̎̎̽̈́̋͂́͂̂͊͌̅̽͐͆̊͌̇̎̽͑̄͊̐̀̅͌̋̃̀̄̔͑̋̑̉̐͗̀̈͆̋͆̆̆̄̓̈́̆̐̈́͗̏͆̾͐͊̈́͛͊̎̏͋͑̈́̑͐̓͗̀̍̄̐͊̾͊̃̌̅͆̂͌͒́͐̃͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̛͍̪̩̯̜̮̣̱̪̫̻̝͉̰̹̺̝͙͓͇̮͔͈̗͚̭̪͕̟̹̝̯̮͚̘̣͕̤̪̪̗̼͎̪̝̰̫͇͉̯̭͈͈̤̪̱̮̱̰̩̮̗͖͙̪̥̩̰͉̼̞͉͓̳͈̝͈̩͇̯͙̖̪̯̞̼̱͔̬̻̼̱̖͕͈̝̲͔̭͓͙̯͖̘̱͎̘͉͖̬̙̥̬̹̠̗̭̊̓̒͑̈́̄͑̑̽̈́̍̉͂̃̂͆̿͑́͒̆̀͛̆̓̐̒͐̈́͋͛̓̐͗̽͆̇̎̄̌́̓͊̉̐̍̿͋̋̓͐̈́̀̄̐̾̇̽̒͊̀̋͌͊̄͌̇̓͒̐̈́͆̅̏̌͊́̏̃͗͂̇̄͂́̈̇̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅṣ̸̡̨̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̧̰̲͍̹̗̼͖̦̟̳̗̲͔͎̖̦͕̹͖̦̰̲͈͓̹̩͉̭̪̬̣͍̙̠̮͈̘̖͖͚͍̞̹͈͍̩̙̣̤̣͉̙̜͓̗̼̝̦͕͇̠̞͔͚̩̙͚̫̹̫͎̗͙̦̗͈͈͕̼̱̙̰̻͎͕͕̯͎͓̞̬͉̳̰͈̳͉̞͈͖̭̞͍̮͉̻̦̰͕̣͍̜̣̞̱͓̹̤̩̦̜̙̮͍̭̻̜̼̭̠̮̝̖̼̼̲̲̣̘̼̖͖̝̩̱̜̪̖̲̥̫̜̤̼̺̫̹͉̈́͛̋̈́̃̎̉͋̽͜͜͜͜͜t̵̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̞̟͎̥̬̼̜̯̘͓̱̬̝͖̯͈̟͍̼͖̣̜̘̺͔͕͓̥̱̗̠̰̣͇̳͔̙̻̪͕͓̘͉̱̙̺̼̼͕̰̮̮̭̬̥͈̘̰̖̺̳̳̫͍͚̫̭̬͕̣̗̥͇͇͚͔͔͍͕̙̝̫͕͕͇̤͎͈͕̠̩͍̪̟̠̥̞̳̯͍͇̲̥͈̮̣͕̯̜̖͍̥͎̰͓̼̜͕͙͉̼̫͔̰̱̦̗̯̳͖͇̹̮͎̩̪̩̻̣͕͎̱̦͚̯̪͓̩̣̪̖̯̬̲͍̹͈̭͚͓̟̹̗͙̬̄͌̓͐̂́̇͛̈́͆͛͛̓̒̽̂͊͌̓̆͗̽̏͊̑͋̋͋́͑̈́̍̀́́͑͊͒͐͂̓̔́̈̄̑̆̆̾̑̀̾̑̀̒̇̑̊́̈́̾̓̀̈́́̄̈́̌͒͐͒͗̾̈͋̽̉̄̃̍͂̀̃̌̑́̌͒͆̓̌̇͗̿̒̾̽́̽̔͊̊̋̔̈́͑͌͗̆͗̈́̀̽̊̍̌͋̎̀̅̊̏̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̸̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̤̣͙͚͎̠͇̝̳̰̝͚̜̰̘̮̥̖̭̟̳͍̫͓̣̳̱̲̻̰̠̝͇̲̗̤̰̮̞̱͙̫̟̺̭̻̱̤͙̖͕̘̰̝͙̮͕͉̰͉͓̻̘̳͚̲̪̪̖̜̤͔̟̰̫̩̘̣̻̥̖̦̺̻̹͉̱̗̖̹̫̫̖̯̠̭̺̣̩͎͉̳͎̬̫̩͓͕̫̮̟̖͍̭̥̩͕̩̬̹̩̭̞̝̲̞̼͙̙̞̠̹̗̣͇̣̭̯̯͕̺̬̣̳͎͎̝͈̲̟͖͙̱̤̺͓̜͉̠̮̫͎̙͇̫̝̠͓̺̼̮̭̈̆̀̊̓̅̊͌͑́͂̔̓̀͐̀̀͒̽́̇̂̀̂̐̈́̓̍̎̄̈́̾̅͋͂̒̋͐̈́́̃̀́̓͊̈́̋́̀̄̈́̈̉̑̌̊̋̈̌͆̎̍͛̃̿̔̃͛̐̿̉̈́̾̌̑͊͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̨̧̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͔̝͈̭̮͎̳̞̫̤̤̩̪̣̦̜̯͕̤̲̻̯̫̹̰͉̥̼̟͕̞̝͕͙͕̙̲͈͉͔̣̫̳͕̞͔̻͇̻̰͕̜͔̱̹̫̥̠̭̼̝̟͔̱̲̞̪̞̣͙̺̓͂̒̀̆̋̂̀̉̓̊͐̾͐̍̄̓͒̽͌́͗͆͐͋͂͋̿̓̍̀̍̊̔̒́̃́͒̀̀̉̌̈́͐͛́͌͑͒̄́̑̔̑̏̈́͐̿͂̓̎̍̓̑̄̈́̾̀̌͆̿͛̈́͑̐͌̓̍̅̄́̓̄̾̂̈́̄͂̆́̉͗͛͌͂̈́̅̇̓̒̑̓̀̑̈́̉͋̐́͒̋̈́̎͆͗̆́͂̀͑̈́̾̏́͛̾̉̈́̃͂̅̈́͗̂͊̑̌̍̿͗̋͊̀̊̾̊̃́̃̉̎͂̽̉̒̊̑̾̄̈͌̀̊̔̉̌̇͐̌̄̌̈́̆̈́̎͛̅͆̀̑̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅt̴̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̮̺̜̻̰͉̞̪̜̳̼͓̫̹̯̤̝̙̹͚̩͙̰͈̬̥̖̬͉͖̘̮̖̳̝̦͎̻͚̼͉̘̩̝̫̼̦̩̤̙̭͓͇̠̠̗̙̫͇̰͓͓̹̠̙̭̩̱̗͖͇̦͕̲̙̣̝͚̞̘͎̻̪̤̗̤̰͎̤̜̲̝̩͖̞͇͇̳̯̘̤̬̯̤͍̦̯̥͕̤̙̟̻̗̲̦̖̳̜̲͇̲̳̳͙̲̼̙͎͇͇̘̩̦̗̙̣̣̭̱͉̭͙͙͕͖͍̗̯̺͉̹͓̝̮̜͙̺͇̟͓͕̻̦͙̦͙̗͍̤̟̩̙̮̞̹̜̙͖͍̺̙͖̗̠̤̖̘̤̙̘͚̙͕̭͖̰͈̝̙̭͍̫̙̖͍̟͇̞͚̣̺͕͈̟̠͇̝̬̼̰͎͖͙͈̹̝̖̜̻̲͓̭̝̞̻̖̲̼͔̮̹̎̍̉̿̈̽̋̇̾̄̅̍́̍̈́͒̅͒̀̽̉͑̉͗̒̉̔͒́̍̿̏̀͐͌̏̎͆̏͋͑͐̄̎̆̓̽̆̊͛̇̊̎͆̿̊̍̃͊̃̈͋̑̾̊̓̅̌͊̓̓͐̉̌̐͒̌̽̇̏̇͒͆̈̇̎̎̀͗̌̉͂̍̋̍̎́̊̉̑̈́͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̛̱̪̖̘͎͚̹̯̼̱̱̻̣̥̮̬̳̱̪͔̙̦̝̩͇̜͉̖̫͙̬͕̬̖̼̺̜̲͔̤͕̣̪̼̪̻̰̥̠̗̰̳̹͓̲̝̩̫̳̬̹͔̯̼̭̖̦̮̬͍̱͖͓͕̯̳̭̘͇̤̘͙̳͎̟̯̫̤̳̼̤̜̣̻͖̼̼͍̬̜̜͍̘̮͕̱̰̭͈̘̪̣͎̘̮̳͇̦̹̖̯̤͈͔͖̲̪͙̪̖̺͖͇̖̱̻̖̗͇͇̩̞̦̤̬̭̭̞̼̫̞̹͕̺͈͓͔͙͓͚͙̟͓̟̣̳̗̣̟̫̹̟͍͉̲͙͚̦̗͓̝̖̣̠͓̹̌̃̐̓̑͊̇́̊̇́̅̒̓͛̀͒͛͆́̾̍̈́͌͌̄̐̓̆̀̍̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅş̶̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̦̪͖̫̳̰̺̗̠̫͍͍͍̭̮̱̘̼̙͇̦̤̫͎̹̹̺͚͉͈̤̖̥̤͎̭͉͎̮̘̈́͊͗͌̍͆̃̾̐̏̀́̽̈́̀̆́̑̓͋̓͌̔̿̊̓̏̅͒̔͐͑́̊̒̒̒̀͛̋̉̀͛̋̐̒̐͑̂͑̾͒̾̒̒̆̏̂̀̔̎̒̀͗́̈́̓̂̏͛̅̅̇̀̀̇̔̾͐͆̀̃̃͒́̄̒̈́̒̐͒̎̄̏͊̈́͌̈̾̇̊́̈̏̌͐͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅc̶̨̧̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̛͎̙̫͓̳͙͍̖̖̼͙͎̝̜̼̗̙͓̣̟̻̪̱̮͈̮̯̩͈̦̰̭̹͉̪̤̞̖̫͇̯̹͍̻͓͕͔̳̯̬͉̥̻̳͓̙̯͎̰̜̼͍̝̩̹̠̱̣̳͚̺͎͎̯̦͈̗̭͙͇͍̙͙̘͉͎̣̼̟͇̯̰̖͍̹̻̻͎̝̪̲̼͇͙̟̭̻͙̹̺̘̖̺̘̼̼̲̠͖̠͇̙̺̞̬̩̋͊́͗̔́̈́̊͋͆̐̈́̂̀́͐̐̄̒̋̀̾̏̉̈́́͒̋̍̇̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅr̸̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̦͔̰̲̻̳͓̰͈̝͈̘̬͚͎̝̝̥̳̤̝̲̞̯͔̥̖̱̮̘̜̠͚̭͔̺̱̬͙͈͓̹̪͔͓̤̣̥̻̤̰͖̥͈͖͈͈̥̭̱͇̻͎͚͌̆̌̈̈̒̑̇͋̽̍͊͌̓͗̎̈́̓̉͗̊̍͐̓̐̈́͐̈́̓̋̔̐̓̔̑͆͒̈́́̑̄́̊̈͆͆̒̑̑́̆̐̈́̾̈́̏̿̄̑̂̈́͆͌̂̔̀́́͂̎̎̉͌̆͊̀̄̀̏̓͆̆̽̋̈́͋̃̈́̓̇̎̽̅̈́͛̅̿̽͑̈́̏͐̄̈́͆̓͂̆͐̑̂̔̏͊̽͌̉̂̆̒͊͗̍͗̓͌̅̉͊̃̽͑̈̄͌͂̄͆̀̽͋̂̒͆̉͆̈́̈́͗̀͗̀̽̽̓̈́̈͒̇̎̔͛̂̑̒̉̎̂̎̓̇̃͐̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅę̵̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̖̩̟̺̫̘̲̟͓̗͍̩̝̟̖͍̫͚͕͓̥̟̮̜̬̠̼̪̦̜̘̹͉̤̖̠̯̱̟̱͇̣͔͇̮̩̺͚̳͙͎̤͕͉̟̯̦̲̤͉͍̩̘̖͙̘̹͍͕̯̲̪̥̣̼͉̰̖̦̰̬̣͓̭̗͓̞̟̭͓̭͉͈̗̻̣̞̗̬̤̙̠͍̖̻̪̞̯͉̣̝̥̠͚̤̰̟̘͚̪̬̫̼̙̹̲̟̰̺̻̟̜̜͉̤͔͈̳̜̦̺̜̻̺̮͖̞͍͔͕̩̥̯͎̮̥͍̞͔̤̱͇̰̣͇̰̂̄͆̈́̐͋̑́́̐͒͐͐͑́̉̒͐̉̇̍͒͂̌̈̈͐͛̈́̔̃̂͛͐͑́̊͌̊͆̔͋̀̈́͒̍̉͒̏̈͂̆̈̂͆͌͛̎̌̎̾͊̈́̆̔̓̑͌́̄̈̋͌̽͋̌̆͊͑͛̅̄̌̈́͋͗̀͛̓͛̂̐͐̈́̾́͂͗̎͊͋̿̇́̉̋͛̍͐́̔͐͂̅̌̍̈́̎̑̊͌̈́̓̊̈̿̋̿̾̽̐́̓̔͂̃͐̋̅̑̇̾͗̄̐̃͐̓́͒͋̄̄̉͛̋̿̂͗̋̑̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̴̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̳̠̪̗̳̬̰͙̜̞̟̮̫͉̱͉̪̘̣̱̯͍̙̹̩̦̻͉̜͕̬͎͎͈̫̠̰̗̮̟͖͍̣̩͚̩̟̠̪̝̭͕͎͔̖̙͈̪͍̹̱̮̤̗̯̝̠̪̥̮͔͇͍̮͈͚̻̺͖̦̟̜̥̬̤̳̼̣̠̮̤͚̺͍̮̹̜̺̺͍̠̪͉͙̖̗͚̟̯̖̟̻̮̰̦̭͎̠̪͖̥̬͓̻͉̰̭̼̟̰̘̲̲͓͉̳̙̰̺̬̟͓̩̟̗̞͓̖͙̰̲̪̦͇̯͓̜͈̝̻̹̌̽̓͑͐̇͒̓̓͋̋͋͛̌̈̓̊̑̈́̄̊̓̈́̋̾́̓̀͗̓̈̉̏̊͊̓͗̊̂̑̽̒̇́̐̓͌̈̀̊̅͆̃̀́͒̈́̓̐̀͒̓̉̔͌̈́̓͒̍̍͒̔́̒̍́̓̅̽̍̏͑͂̀͐̒̾͌͌͂͌̓̑̅̉͋̔̄́̉̐͒̊̑͛̑̎̎́́̽̓͊̓͂̋̿̌͋̿̈́̀̈́̓͂͗͛̌͆͊̊̎̆̾͛͋̿͗̈́͗̎͊̎̀̏̾͛́̍̌̾̈́̂̐͒̀͐͗́̀̏̋̉͐͛͂̈́̏̉͆̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅm̸̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̻̺̲͎̰͎̟͉͚̖͙̫͚̺̬̗̝̹͈͈͇̳͕̿͂͗̒̿͑̇͗̓̇̔̓̍͋̀̏̈̑̔̑́̇̏̿̃͐̉̍̒̂̈́̓̈́͐̓̿̐̍͐̇̇͐̽͗̐̊͑̊̈̎̈̒̐̑́̃͛̎͐̾͒̎̌͗͌́̂͛̅̂̈́̀͑͐̉͆̒̓̊̇̏̆̎̍̉́͌͗͂̋̀̌͂̉̏̉̔̈́̊̃̑́̽̍͛̀̈́̀̄́̈́̒̽̈́͋͒̌͛͛̀͆͛̎̿̀̂̃̂̂͂̅̏̈́̅̎̏̄̑̑̐͑̄́̽̓̑̆̆̈́̄̏͂̌̍̅̏̊̎̓̄̾̃̌̓̉̍͌̓́̄̓̀̆̀̉̎̅͐̏̾̌̽̋͒̂̈́̒̄̀͊͆̽͋͐̎̂́͗́̒͂̒̅̾̌̾̐͛̈́͂̊̓̾̌̈́̍̓̉́̒̊͆̆̓͗͆̈́̈́̄̉͗̐̋̌̌̉̏̽̉̌͐͑̓̐͌̀͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅį̸̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̼̺̞͉̭͚̬̬͍͇͔͕̝̣͚̮̙̬̟̪͍͓͈̻̰̪̩͔̬̣͔͓͎̭̬̬͕̺̜̩̟̺̦̯̰̳͓̞̺̹͙͓̲͚͚̬͉͕̝͈̱̰͚̭̘̪̰̥̝̪͖̤̲͖͖͎̬̖͓͇̦̻͙̦̥̰͕̹̼̝̱̰̗̯̜̞̦͇̭̖̱͔̼̬̣͖̳͚̤͔̮̹̥̼͉̖̯̤̪̳͇͕̪͍̳̮̰̹̟̼̱͕̮͍̫̈́͒̄̀̀͊̀́͆͒̔̀̓̏̐͑̓͑͆͋̏͆̐͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̵̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͚̯͍̺͈̳̩̺̪͉̻̰̥͇͎͇̠͓̬̱͎̩̠̱̭̞̼̟̙̬̳̱͓̝̙̯̫̮̩̖̦͕̱̟̠̗͔̰̞̼̲̬̠͖̱̝̺̩͉̣̣̤͕̯̥̱͙̗̯̫̗̺̗̲̞̣̯̺̪͈͖̖̖̣̖̱̰̹̺͖͎̰͚̻͈͇̜̱̣̲̰͇̭̞̦̞̭̰͇͎̱̳͚̟͍̜̲̘͚̱̮͎̜̱͇̦̱͇͉̹̻̩͚̻̜͔͍̖̮̤̬̣̘̠͖̜͓͎̼̪̖̦͓̪͓̻͙̯̱͖̥̱̺̰̮̩͕͍̖̖̱̦̝̯̭̬͓̭̫̟͕̘͇̮̬͔͈͙̖̙̲̝͉̭͇͕͍̥͔͕͚͕̻͓͇͙͙̞̗̮̟̳̼͖̠̖͍̲͚̭̲̣̱̣̠̜̩̤̜̠͖͖̭͓͖͓̝̤̼͔͖͓̦̳̼̟̘̙̬̰͉͈̻̠͋̀̈́̅̀̾̏̀͌̆̽̆̉̂͌͑͐̎̃͗͑̇́̅̾̉̅̌̊̌̊͆̓̓̓͛̃̎̋͛̐̀̅̈́͐̾̒̑̽͂̋͂͛̈́͋̉͆̽̾͊́́̈̈́̈͒͂͆̊̈́̓̈́͒̀̄̔̉̀͌͑̐̂̓̓̄̑͊̂̊̈́̂̔̍͌͑̋̄́̓̀͆̀̏͒̑͗̂͂̈́̇̎̆̎̓̓̾̂̑̅̀̔͒̇̍̀́̑̃̏̉̀̓̍̍́́̂͋̾̑͛͛̈̔̆̅̿̈́̒̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅg̶̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̬̙̙̭͍̱̹̜̲̞͉͖̜͙͉͕͓̲̫̩̭͉͉̜̩͔̖͉͚̖̺̦̫̹͔͔̖̘̥̲͕̳̳͚̺̯͎͈͎̙̙͕̙̜͚̣͈͍͚̳̫̙̻̜͚̲̠̦͉͖̖͓̩͇̠̘̫̙̗͎̪̦͕̰͔̠̰̗͔͍̖̝̻̬̹̞̙͈̣̲̲̻̝͖̩̹̤̭̭̰̣̪͓͚͓̰͕͈̺̪͈̠̺̪̬̤̬͖̭̰̳̺̩̮̪̗͍̤͔͉͎̖̳̱͎̬̲͕͍̘͉̯̺̭̫̬̠̤͔̙̼̦̘͕̙̪͈̟̞̙͎̗͓̖̙̪̠̹̱̠̤͎̬͖̞̣̖͕̖̫̠̙̦̩͔͇̖̖̝̳̘̰͉͈̣̙̩̮̮̻͉̬̲̦̥̯̬̩̠̺̘̣̳͇̲̼͍̠̘̳̻̪̞͎̻̖͙̼̺̥͚͍͎̥̼͗̄̎̇͆̀̓̽͋̾̂̏͐̏̔̓͑̀̒̓̈́̅̓̂̀͌̀̃͂̔͌̈́̒̄̏̓̉̂̑́̿̉͆̃̄̎̊̎̀̔̈́̈́̑̃́͛͆̏̃̈́͊́̾̒̈͐͗̑̃͗̇͌̈́̽̾̐̏̐͗̀̐̏̀̈́̓̃̓͌̾̌̔̅̈́̈̿́̋̉̐̿͒̅́̏͒̐̀̇͊̋̿͐͂͆̃͂̀̓̃̀̈̽̐͑͒̋͆͆̈́̀̐̇͂̅͛̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̟̫̟̯̭͎̯͈̞̲̱͓͚̹͉̼̘̞̟̱̣̪̙̱̳͔̩̠̤̙̭͇͍̪͕̼̳̙̞͕̹̳̺͚̙̟̠̹̰͇̫͕̙̦̯̠̺̙̮͕̙͓͚̞̰̮͚̘͙̣̗̥̯̻̲̘̹̥͙̜̪̩̗̥̼̜̖͔͔̥̞͈͍̝̝̼͖͇̯͔̪̯̜̯̲̣̤͉͕̜̻̮͓̦͈͔̘̣͔̮͉̩͖̰͖͉̠̰͍̯̺̝̻̲͔̝̤̫̪͓͔̲̙̜̱̥̟̲͎̜͔͍̹͚̟̘̖͎̬͉̩̬̭̫̫͚̹̖̜̞̪̫͔̯͔̬̞̖͎̖̪̱̭͓̘̤̻͈̝͈̞̺͈͇̪͔̙͖͙͓̬͚̦͇̺͎̩͉̹̹̰̥͓̘̠̱̹̓͊͊͂̇͆̏̅̄̽͒̄͗̐̌͗̅̂́̓͗̔̆͋͊͐̀̈̉̀̂͆̓͒͊͂̔͛͒̓̍͒͐͆̓̆̔͊͐̿͑̂̽̀̓͛͌͗͊̃̊̏̍̓̒̇͛͑̾̎̋̂̒̑̈́̐͐̾̐́̆̀̓̽͊̔̂̾̂͋́͊͂̑͆̽̅͒̌̔̈́̐̓͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̷̢̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̝͖̖͇̱̖̺̦̪̞̰̹͍͈̤̫͚̻̦̩̻͍̙͙͉̩͙̹̹͇̼͇̻̝̜̦̼̟̣̪͙̪̜͔̤͉̻̲̬̠̥͍̥̺̤̩̠̘̖͚͓̰͓̻̘̼̪̲̹̝̩̜͙̝̺̖̯̹̖͙̲̭̖̼̪̠͔̆͛̌͛̒̀́̅̆̽̆̍̆̃̓̈́̐̅͛̾̊̒͒́͒̐̒̿͐̄́̈́̇̽̀̎̅̄͋̐̈́̔̃̀̒͂̒̈͌̋̆́̍͊̽̈̊͋͐͊͑̉̈̀̅́̌̈͛̈́̀͑̒́̾̒̐̂̈́̃̈́̔̅́͆̈́̽̌̓̌̈́̔̒̽̑͛͑̀̄͛͐̆͂̈́́͒̀̐̾̿̄͌͑͒́̆̌̈̔͗͂͗̊̓̈́͑̿̀̔̒̈̃̏͌͛͂͂͌͑̋̈̆͋̓͐̋̑̐̎͛͊̿̓̂͛̊́͆͂̈̏̊̐͑̆̓̓͌̽̽̋̄̇͐̽͌͊͂̉̈́͌̌̃̉̂̓̇̀̿̄̍̈́̓̅̓̾̇̓̂̾̉̀̋̔͂̓͒̊̆̈̾̓̍̓͛̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅą̶̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̪̫̠̪̱̯̬̭̲̲̣͈̥̦̻͓̺͓͎̯̣̪̞̲̜̞̞̪̠͇͚̮̭̳͈͍̜͚̗̦̖̠͔͔̫̦̦̫̟͚̭̯̗̦̝͔̫̠͍̹̼̩̲̭̜̪͓͍͖̞̰͕̲͔̰̩͍̱̤̻͈̳̱̗̯̹̤͓̠͖͖̗͓̤̣̠̺̺̝͓̼̳̙͕͓̮̱͖͓͈̹̝̮͎̻̰̻̬͚͔͇̩͈̮̙̼̪̥̟̫̹̺͈̖̞̖̺͍̙̥̥͓̠͚̗̠̦̦̱̘̱̜̫̭̱͎̹̻̪̣̪̲̫̪̱̬̘͙̘̦̠̥̜͚͉̭̣̘̼̣̹̘̭̼̜̲͔̗̲̫̙͕̼̮͓̘̘̻̹̱͔̬̮̠̞̜̟̖̲̳̼̻͓̜̻̝͓̹̞̫̰͙͎̹̹̞͍̪̝͉̲̺͎̙̪͎̦̼͕̥͉̝̦͕̫͔͔̺̘̻͍͍̥̝͎̫̈́͊̀̍̈̏͛̀̂͑͋̂̀̀̓̀͑͛̀̎̊͗̔͊́̉́̈̏̈́̀̍̑̈́̈́͛̌͂̈́̃̀̎̀̂̋̆̅͐̋̈́͒̅͐̔̒͛̍̔̿̾̄́̾̋̏͌́̑͆̈̊̑̂͒̓͋̑̎̀̎̓̔̆͆̇̇̐̏͋̀̐̽͂̌̇͆̅́̊͌͒̓̀̂̿̉̏̇̋̉̒́̊̒́̽͗̐͂́̄̌̏̀̊̆̊̈́͆͗̐͐̽͒́̓̈́͐̔́̀͑̏̋͗͐̽̓̆̐̀̓̒̋̓̀̍̈́͒̓̄̓̅̈́̈̔͋̏͑̀͑͋͒̈́̾̌̋̌̃́̽͑͌̋̏̊͑͗̍̑̒̍̀̓̆͊̈̈́̽͊̈͊͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅç̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̙̼̯̺̜͖͖̲̙̭̙̠͍̤͕̬̖̰̪̹͈͊͒͗̈́̉̒͆͌̇̂̎́̊̋͗͆̒̎̊̿̋̌͒̀̄̽̄͗̽̾̽͆̇̑̑̊̂̊̔̋͑́̔̓̓͌̒͊̀̈͋̊̂̓͑̋̃̔̄̎̇̉͂̀̈́̈́͌̿̄̈́̃̈̄̍͛̾̏̋̾͌̋͗̈́̈̑́̀͆̆̉͒̀͛̓͂̈́͛̓̀̂̏́̀͆̍͋͌̈́̓͛̇͒̓̒̽̐̍̿͋̒̌̐͋̇͌̐̍̄͌̅͋̉͑̆͂̆̇̌̽̏͗͒̂͌́̒̈͑̎͋͑̓̽͂̈́̌̐́̔̅̇̓̄͆̄́̋̐̔̓̓̾̈́̈́́̌̾́͂͐͑̃̌́̉̍̈̑̇̾̏͒̅̂̑̄͑̅͒̒͒̀̓̆̐̂̂̀̔̔̓͐̽̃̇̽́͆̍̑̈́́̎̇́̓́̈̽̃́́̍͂́̇̌̽͋̒̆̏̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅķ̷̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̠̰̥͙̳͚͕̖̳̰̹͉̼̳̠͇͈͚̫̳͎̳̳͓̳̣̘̱͇̤̬͓̹̫̰̪̮͖̹̥̹̬̗͍̩̣͔̺͍͈̤͔̜̦̀̂̍́̔̐̈̿̓̍̔͛̑̄̑̿̀̐̈̓̌́͐̏́̄̀̓͑͂̅͐͛̒̉̈́͒̔͛̓̀̈̒͆͐͐̓̄̓̇̋̂͐̂̂̈́̒̓̾̂̄̈̄̃̉̈̅̂̐͒́̓̐͋̀̈̈̀̉͋̈́̏́̀͑̆͌͗̑̈́̔̄̅͒̔̈́́̓̄̔̈́̇́̂̔͒̽̎̉̀͑̀̓̅̃̉͂̄̊̈͆͆͐͊͊̈́̆̎̈̀̓́͌̐̈́̆͗̈́̓̾̃͆͑́̓̾̈́̔͗̋̽̔̈͒͐̈́̌͐̉̓͋͂̔̿̃̂̄͛̂̽̃̆́͌̂̀̄̄͌̿͒̏̐͂̿̒͂̇͐̋̈́̒̍̈́̀̍̓͐̈̈́̌͑́̀͗̃̑̃͋̋̒͌̔̀͆́̆̆͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̞̪̮͍̳̠͙̖̫̭̲̥̗̲̹̦̹̻͓̻͛̂̅̎̾̒͗̂̿͐̓͛̔̒͗͒͋̏̃͐̈́̄͗̀̿̊͒̆͐̾̐̍̓̉́̇̀̐̀̇̅̈́̔̀́́͊́̅̾͑̎̓̀͑̈́̌̾̀̀͋̎́͆̒͆̉̆̒̏̃̓̽͆͗̉̀̂͐͆̋̀̃̑́̔̓͛̽͋̃̎̅͆͗͛͊͐́̑͐͐͑̈́̈́̈̌͒͌͑̈̽́͐͆͋͋̉̈́̾̉̄͊̒̃́͗̈̈́̓͑̿̏̋̿̈̽̈́̏̽̈̔̓̽͊́̀͗̋͋̀͐͆̓̃̀̓̆͗́̂̽̿͐̀̊͆͑́̈́̍́͗̊͒̽͋̽̏̇̔͊̏͛̋̈̾̇̏̓̄͌̓̇̊̓̀͐̀͛̈́̅͑̓̒͛͋͂͐̈̂͊̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝å̶̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̢̧̳̜̳͉̘͉̖̰̟̖̙͎͍͇̩͈̼̮̪̼͕̞̹̲̩̠̱͓̺̯̖͔̮̬͚͙͙̹͓̮̪̗̮̟͙̳̯̫̳̭̙̤͍͖̳̮̮̘̺̼̪̻͉̪̣͈̝̩̗̰̱̠͎̹̜͇͚̮͙̙̦̗̤̤͕͎̳̮͎̣̩̫͔̘̣̼͇̼͓̖͈̞̬̠͓̮͇̊̔̓̆̌͂̽̈̓̈́͂̔͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛̼͖̥̗̲̺̬͈͉̯͍͍̹͙̘͎̗̰̱̟̫͉̙̰̲̣̤͙̠̟̱̣̙̱̮̩̳̯̼̭̯͉̲̗̟̪̺̪͓͉̦̱̪͕̙̻̥̺̬̬̹̼̳̬͈̭̲̤͈͕̺̼̣̻͙̞͚͙̲͕̮̰̦͈̥͈̭̫̦̥̘̬̳̝̰͈̠̼͍̜̹̼̻̗̼͕̻̞͚̖̳̹͉̜̰̞̩̲̤̟̺͇̟̫̰̙̞̙̘̜̦͈͎̺͍̝̣̜̦̖̹͕̹̳͖̹̜͙̫̺̪̮̻̮̼̟̥͙͈̭̪̝̪̫̯̳̼̮͎̞͍̗͙̼͚̪͕̳̩͇̫̺̘͕̗̝̬̣̭͚̖̗̥̘̰̮̤̰̫̫̮̮̺̠͙̘͉̩̦̣͚̣̟̻̠̞̲̣̰̙̹̲͈̬̣͖͚̪̻̟̩̩̰̻̮͈͍͚͇̦̩̦̬̟̞͇͖̖̱͕̪̱̗̹͇̭̼̘̲̖̊̓̑̔̍͗̍͗̊̉̆̊̆́̊̓̅͂̌͑̓̐͐͐̀̀́͆́̅͐͆̏̍̽͒͋̄̃̊̿̔̊̅̉̒̒̎̈̾͂͋̒̉̈̈́̓̿̈͊͊̄͌͌͌͋͐̅̓͊̿̍̆̓͗̀̑̏͒̔͒̎̋̅̀͒̒͛̔́͗̾̾̐̃̀͒́̀̇̀̃̈́̏̏͆͑͆̈́͆̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̱̰̠͙͙̹͚̯̗͔͉̭̳̣͍̺̤̠̗͈͍̟̦̻̻̤̦̻̟̺̬̦̮̮̤̜̩̤͓̭̮̫͈̰̫̩̜̜̺̲̗͉̩̞͚̺̝͚̳̟̩͔̥̯̠̫̟͇̰̳̪͓̱̦̣̹̯͕̻͕̱̗̫̘͓̭̞̮̹̖̩͕̼̣̟͖̥̟̩̥̱̙̟͓̣̭͇̹͉̦͉͇̝̖̞̻̯͓͖̳͚͓̦͚͙̹͎͉̖̠̙̰̙̝̝̯̻̹̼͇̮̝̺͉̣̼̹̞̞̘̐̔͂́͊̆́̀̈̓̄̊̒͋̇̀̌͑̍͆̽͒̐̂̎͗̆́̉̏͐̈́͒̓́̉̑͌̈͛̽́̾̇̐͒̓̇͌̐͌̐̓̎̉̒̊̓̋̿̂͑̂̐̐̉̈́̃͒̒͊̐̊́͒̈́̅͒̐̔̀̀̾̈́͊̃̆̇̓̍͊̋͋̇͑͂̀̅̊͂̈̈́̆͋̈́͗̈́̐̆̋̿͑͛͌͆̉͌͋̍͂̽̎̒̅̆͊́̆̐̃̄̉̅͒̋̇̇̉͑̅̈̃̆͛̀̆́̀̀͋̓̏̏̿́̃̀͐̿̽͐͐͂̔͐̀̎̓́̐͊̀̇͑̄̽̐̽̀̊̔́̐̀̇̂͆̌̀̋̃̏͊̊͛̈́̀͆̇̀̊̑͋̏̽͆͑̽̒͗̆̈́̎͗͐̑͌̿̈́͂̄̋̊̎̓̇͗͗̈́͗̓̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̻̱̟̬̖̥̗̖͈̜̼̖͉̪̙͍̗͕̜͈̞͉̹̤͖̗͔̘̺̻̳̞̭̱̳̲̖͕̘͎̫̣̘͎̼̤̫͇̫͚̩̘̝̘̮̟̼͚̟͙̗̭̫̱̻̩̣̹̮̯͓̮̳͔͇͚̫̟̼̙͍̟̞͙̦͉̫̬̝̤̫̤̖̤̟͓̝̝̜̜͇̗̲̞̮͖̺̱͔̱͖̬̅̄̈́̄̅̓̔͌̊͗̽̄̓́̎̀̏̈́̇̊͂̀͂̓͐͆̾͂͊̒̀̂̋͑̏̍̐̄̄̄̇͗̽̔̓̂́͂͐͊̈́̄̂͗̾̾̇͗͆͆́͑̐͛̋̃̈̔̏́̈́̉͊̇̐͗̍͋͒̓̽͂̽̎̐̍̇̍̅̾̔͊̈́͌̃́̑̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅį̴̡̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̟̞̻̪̙̼̼͍͙̯̟̙͎̞͍̦̣͈̹̤͙̗͍̲͚̞͙̟̝̙̹͖̖͕̭̦͙̱̰̮͔̼̖̠͚̝̖̼̬̟̣̝̦̳̺͔̭̣͉͔̝̥̹̰̯͍͍̝̳̫͇̳̖̱̤̱̼͓͎̫̱̱̬͚̥̣̮͔̖͙͚͖͎̤̲̽̓̈̏̉͆̍̄̓̀͊͒̈́͊̒̉̇̈͌̊̅́͋̓̈̔̅̒͆͆̃̈́̀͌̈́͐͋͌̑͋͊̈͐̈́̑̂̃̈́̿̏̈́̀̆̀̆̓́̌̔̑͌̽̎̀͋͆̈́̿̈́͐̈́̈̋͒̀̀̽͌̔́̓̓̀̀̊͒͌̾̊̂̏͗̽̅̀̎̾̈̍̓̈́͊̌̄̇̾̒̇͊̇̿̀͛̄̈́͐̿̀̀̉̀̾̀̔̎̑́̈̊̑̇̃́͐̂͊̓̓̉͂́̾̽̌̆͊̽̍̅͐̓̌̓̿̉̾̍̇́̂̾͐͑͒̉̅͑͆͒̿̈́͋͒̎̇̆̑́͊̓̊̋̂̓̓̉͑̀̆͆͒͑̆̈́̿̅́͒͛̔͋́́̓̇͒̀͗̓͑̾͐̎̃̀̃̋̐̎̅̂͒̈́͛̽̄̑̉̿͗̓͗̾̈̈́͑͒͋̈̿̂̎̽͊́̇̒͊́̈͂̾̒͋̓͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅṯ̸̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̜̗͈̝͓̥̣̲͔͉̙͙̞͈͙̝͚̖̣̳̮̖̫̞̻̖̖̬̜̘͍̺͕̥̗̯̜̲̞̣̻̖̤̞̼̜̟̖̟͎̻̰̫̝͍̠͎̬̬̺̮͇̜̤͕̦̝̫̥̲̼͎̫̟̯̟͉͈̝̻̭͓̠͇̳͈̫̮͙̖͚͙̮͔̪̪̳̳͚̼̲͖̞͍̪̬͙͉͇̹̖̙̦̫͇̳͖̜͕͓̠͍̦̺̳̟̟̺̼̪̺̹̰̫̪̝͓͔̤̲͓̠̱̘̠̬̣͎̘̪̹̟͚̰̖̰̙̗̳͔̠̱̜̮̼̺͚̲͍͚͕͔̥̯̞̲̱͎͔͔͙̱̩̱̼͙͍̙̮̭͓͖̲͓̙̟̭̉͊̌̌́͊͛͌̃̒͒͑̒̎̈́̒̍̈́̂̐̈̓̅̄̓́͂͌̈́̑́͒̾̂͐̒̉̎̋͑̀͋̈́͗̿̽͊͊̾̾͋̉̏͌͛̃͐́̈́̈͌̅̄̑̓̂̿̄͒̓̃̑͋̐͂͆̔̾̿͆́͌͗̉̀͑̇̐̓̌̇̓̍̿͛̃̔̋̆̈̾̂́̉̏̆̍̂̄̎͊̃͐̎͋̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̢̛͚͎̠͔͇͇̥̝̲̣̹̯̣̫̱̦̟͍̖͚̘̭̪̪̝̥̤̦̦̝̤͉͔̖͖̠̤̩̤̫̖̝̭̤̜͎̲͕̻͙̭͉̣̺̱͍͉̱̟̺͔̼͈̻̳̻͖̤̰̜̼͚̘͍̭͙̦̼͕̬͓̩̻͎̣̞͎̼̞͉͈͎̥̣͖̘͚̳̱̞̩̬͍̖̜̠̬̗̬͉͕̬͙̥̥͎̝̳̯͚̞͖͕̲̣̥͚̽̈́͐͒̿̊̂̆̊̃̉̽͆̇͗̐̎͑̍̀̂̐̿̇͗̈́̐͆͗͊͌̾͋́̃̍̒̽̀̽͑̉̏͐̓̈̐͗̃̓̒͒̆̽̈̓̒̌̌͌͊̐̈́̃̆̀̽̈́̉͂͊́̊̿̆̀͊̾͊͊̈͗͊̓͛̆̉̉̅̏͊͌̃̄̈́̋̎̄͒͊̈́̈́͋͑̅̆̈́̆͛̓͛̒́̔͒̆̔͊̉̇͂͑͋̀̃͌̎̑̈͊̊̄͂̎̄̔̍̏̽͐̓̅̄̎̊̇̄̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅm̴̨̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̛͖̤̲̮̞͖̗̪̯̞͖̜̰͓̦̞͎͈͎͓̤͈͕̱̮̫̝̫̖̱͍̹̼͙͍̯͔̻̰̰̼̲̩̲̤͈͕͚͓̱̺̪̬͔̙̱͍̞̱̞̠̠͓̥̺̰̼̺̮̫̠̱̞̹̻͎̖̱̫̻͍͕̗̫̻̯̳̳͕̥̬͚̯̱̬̟̤̥̺͙̤̗̥̠̠̱̤͈͉͔̹͍̹̣̜͔̻̭̞͎̜̠̰̄̆͂̏̅̿̏̀̈͊͋̽̀͒̓̈́̋̌̉̽̏͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅi̵̛̛̼̹̭̤̯͙͍͈͖̰̘͕̩̖̣̤͙̟͎͐̈́̉̿͊̑̐̌̏̾̎͐͗̈͐̆̊̈́̈̈́̽́̑̌͂̾̅͛̈́̃̿̇̄̋̀̌̋͐̐͐̇̎͐̾͊̇̇̆̈́̿̆̿̈́̒͋̈́̀́́̑̆̃̄͋͗͐̈́̉̉͑͐̀̄͊̊̑̋̎̈́̊̀͑̍̅̅̌̒̑̎͒̾̈́̂̀͆͑́̒͗͌͐͐̎͛̀̀͐̀̈͒̃̌̄̈͒̾̐͌̒̾̽̏͑̑̀͐͑̀̈́͒͐̎͛̈̐̇̊̾̑̾̽̂͛̑̋̉̓̈́͑̏͆̐̉̍̅̋̈́̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ģ̵̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̛̭͚͙̗͉̺͚͖̣̤̥̜̠̤̤̝͓̟̭͚͉͎͚͕͍̩̼͚͔̠͕̘̬̜͉̼̗͈̖̗̬̫̫̙̙͕͖̠͕̟̤̩̘̙̳̖͚̯̥͈͔̪̪̫͔̞̬̠̺͙̜͕̱̖̜̦͉͖̱̰̰̏̉̈́̀͑̀̉̉̈́̿̎̔̓̈́̀̓͌̇̃̈͊̈́̇̋̊͊̋̔̑̿̏̌̌̓̀̐̊̃͂̓̅̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝h̴̢̧̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̫̘̠̞͙̯̻̹͙͉̝͖̩̫̪͓̲͙̮̝̝̖̪̭̭͕̤̭̱̣͖̗̤̮̬͍̻̲̮̘̦͈̹͍͔̖͕͓̘͍̼͇͎͎̮͇͕̳̭̭̗̫̣͖̘͔͕͈͕̳͎͖̯̤̞͚̭̞͇̞̜̹̠̲͈̝̮̙̘͖͔̘̟͎̳̲̰͚͎̱͇̪̫̦̮̟̯̖̰̗̩͚̲̟̬̘͉̳͓̩̭̗̯̮̫̪̞̳̣̥̪̪̮͓̼̪̺̟̻͎̥̞̱̣̼̗̳̩͈̤̫̰̯̠͇͖͓̣̭̙̜͉̤̬̰͍̉̍̓̎̄̅̓̅̀͋̀̓͛̏͛̒̿́͛́͒̒̄̊̋͒̋̓̎͌͊̃̌͌̍̀̒̀́̆̾̔́̍̎̓̿̋͆͒̓̀̊̋̆̇̇̂̌͋̀̂͗͒̓͌̀̇̇̈́̄͗̄̍͑̎͋̔͂̈̆̈͑̊̓͗̒̈́̐̀̌̇͑̀̂̏̓͌̃̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͕̼̤͍͙͍͇͓̘͓̣͚̰̜͍̜̰̰̭̺̭͙̮̟͉̲̦̼̖̪̣̹̙̩̳̲̦͚͈̮̱͉͉͚͉̥͖͍̘̲̻̰̟̗̞̟̫͙̱̟̜̟̣̠̦͎̝͈̳̭̤̦͉̺͓̙̫̜̻̤̼̜̭͉̙̹̘̭̬̩̣̞͚̥̹͕̖̟̬̩̬̖̺̠͕̯̜͈̩͍͍̥̗͓͔̣͚̥̥͙̲̜̭̜̲̥̟̭̗̘͍͚͕̖͉̖̬̯̠̭̙̹̰͕̹̬͎̬̥͍͔̞̪̗̬͈̹͐̇̀͆͌̈̀͒̽̎̋̇̂͑̂͋́̍͐̏͒̍̇̈̂̃̏̽̑̽̇̄̄͛̽̋́́́͆̓͑̀̄̓͌̈́͑͗̀̈́̓̀̈̌̌̄̏́̉̒͊͗̀̌̄́̊̌͒̓͂̽͒̇̆͊̎̉̏̔̀̄̍̌͛̈̊̏͗̾͑̑͌̽͛͊͋̐̑͗̆̈͒́̌̑̓̈́̍̈̀̅͌̀̈̿͋̑̊̐̊̈́̀̈́̐͑̈͆͊͌̂̉̓̒̾̐̀̾͂́͒̄͊͂̔̈́͂̋̏̊́̈͌̔̽̈̂̇̓̄̿́̐̈̔̈̿̍́̓̅̅̇͌̍̏̀͑̂̃̇̒̐̋̎̎̈́͒̄̍̒̏̀̋̓̽̐͐͌̒̓̆̓̉̑̓̌̃̌̓̍̎̄͆̀̀̀̃̓͒́͌̽̑͐͗͂̈́̂̓̉̅̉͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̭̖̯̮̘͉̪̫̞̥͉̥͖̝͕̠̦̮̳͙̤̲̮̲̠̮̤͚̙̻͍͕̙͓̰̼̩͔̐̿̏̒́̀͆̌̃̉͐̒̎̀͂̀̉̾̌̈́͆̑̉͐͑̂̽̈́̓͑̃̀̈́́̈͒͆̋́̏́̅͋̌̾̉̈́͗̃͑͛̊̒̀̏̊̅͛͒͛͛̓̎̏̽̈́̀͌̇̓̀͆̾̓͋̅̿͒̾̑͊͌̄͌̾͂͆̋̈́̉̑̋͊͂̅͐̀͛̋̐̂̓́̓́̉̃́͗͑̐͛̈́͌͗͒̉̎͊̈́̅̎̅̿̈̍̒̆̒͐̇̓͌̔̒̾͛̍̽͗̀̀̒͛͂̑̎̃̍̈́̀̄̄͋̈͒͐͆͋̽́̽̌̃̽̂͋̀͛̈́̾͛̀̏͛̓̽̌͌̌̉̋͋͗̀͛͆̅̓̓̾̏̓̆͂̎̓̍̍̋̈̌̓̈́̑̈́̃̏̔̈̿̑̓̊̂̿̍̽̂̔̓̏͑̋̂̀́̋͑̌̆͛̆̔͋̐̾̐̀͊̽̓́̒̿̽͒̐̊̈̇̈́̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅb̷̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̝̰͖̺̻̝̘̬͎̤̰͍̝̘̻̹͍̩͙͙̞̩͔̟̫͍̰̯̞͔͖̩̼̬̗̦̮͖̳̬̼̩̙̲̹̞̪̭̩̖̫̯̦͎̥͎̙͕͔̜͎͇̯̠͍̭̹͈͚̞͕̲̳̮̱͉̝̪̲͕̰̩͕͔̩̜̖̟̹̰̣̗͙͓͉̦̫̳͓͚̗̹̱͉͕̹͇̯̠̼̻̤̥̤͇͓͕̖͙̯̺̘̦̻̦̟͎̭̻̮̠̦̼͕͇̹̘̮̩̪͍͎̳̞͍̩͓͍͍̰̞͚̺̳͖̺̬̘̟̩̳̙̦̲̤̮̺̞̲̣̦̗̪̜͖̻͎̮̖͚̣̲͇͕̰̤̝̻̫̳̠͕̻̙̟̦̖͈̭̞͔̥̮̼͇͎͉͚͖͚͓̖͈̯͓͈̫̜̜͇͍͎͖̱̳͖̜̝̬͚̯̖̱̝̹̀͒̆̆̍̃̆̇̐̌͗̾͛̅̇̓̽̆̈́̓̊͊̌̔̃̋̊̆̄̓͗̈́̽͌̀͊̏̈̈́́̃͐̉̃͒́̑̏̅́͊͛͊͌͗̈͋͒̄̔̆̏̀̊̿̈̊̈́̅̉̽̏͗̓̂̒̌͋̐̑͊̒̓̈́̎͊̏̏͊͒̇̃̆͋̅̒̓̀̈́̅̋̽̈́͛͐͆͑̊͛̑͋̐̇̂͗̅͌̊̌͌̓͆̄̏̃̒͊͋͐́́̆̀̓̎̈́̆͐̑̍͂̓̈́͒̈̀̂̐͐̀̇̿̽̇̄̒́̒͂̍̐̔̐̈́͆̂͊̊̊̓͋̿̈̿̆̍̏̔̃̾̇̃̾̋́́̒̇̌̋̈̃͋̒̇͗̂́̽͐́̀̑͗̑͂̏͛͛̉̋̉̃̏͛̉͌̉̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̙̺̰̮͉͖͍̪̳̺͍̓̒̀̔̽͒͂͋͐̈͆̓̈́͆̔͋̐͘͘͝ ̷̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̮̣̯̗͇͇̗̼͉͖͎͎̩̰͍̜̖͍̜̯̲̜̜̘̩̗̙͙̹̜̭̞͎̺̙͎̝̙͓͍̺͚̪͖͖̤̼̯̘̳̰̱̟̯͚͇̜̥̪͍̬̼̣̳͇̜̰̖̗̠̣̦̝͎̪̩͔̙͕̹͖̠͖̳̙̥̗̞̮̟̜͖͇̥̱̱̯̮͓̣̙̯̟̭̹̦͇͙̗͖͍̬̘̹̖̜͈̟̦̣̖̣͙͖̳͕̩̫̫̭̮͉͎̗̣͕̖̘͍͖̮̦̯̘̲̻̩͕̖̱̠̥̻̰̜̥̝̞͙̠̹͖̦̟̹͎͓̞̫͖̰̣̜̰͙̥̞̺̲̟̜̥͖̖̙̰̳͕̘̘͍̹̗̩͚̯̘̠̱̱̈̎̏̿̔̊̐͂̒̅́̿̈́̊̾̓̈́͊͂̀̽͑̓̀̋̓̀̐̏̒͋̓͊͒̋̌̈́͆͑̈̏̓͋̂̅̍̐͑̑̽̂̈́̈̔͊̏̉͐̐̿́̒̀̂͑̌̓̀̓̈́̄̔͛͒̆̅̓̔̾̃͂̾̀̀͋̂̊̑̾́̽͋̇̎̌͆̆̎͆͆̌͒̋̄̓̃̈́͛͌̌̂̀̏̄̈͋̓́͋̑̀́̄̈́̍̀̉̀̎̈́̀̇̆̀̇͆̈͗͑͐̑͂̈́̍͌͂̌̈̎̌̄͆̿͐̎̈̒̎̽̓̀͆̾͊̇͂̃͆͗̾̈́̔͋̇̌̓̀̒̇̑͆̑̅̾́̇̍̆͐̋͗̊̓̾͐͐̐̈́͐̆͒̅͒̍͑̓͛̏̍̋͛͐̒̈́̀̈́̐̆̀̂̉̃͌̿̃͌̐͊̅̑̓̃̇̐̋͑̓̓͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̷̨̨̢̢̢̧̪͈̬̟͉͖͖̞̪͎͙͔̬̫̥̖̭̗̙̦͓̻̯͚̣̫̭̻̩͈̱̣͖̞̫̥̭̘̮̖̳͔͇͈̮͕͙̲̺̲͉̣̰͓̗̦̻͚̜̜̺̰͔̥͔̼̣̺͍̤̤̠͓̠͖̙̞̖̣̠̠͎̙̞̠͉͓̹͓̦̩̱̹̝̳̝̣̹̘͙̻͔̺̯̩̦͉̮͚̹̱̤̟̖̔̇̈́̾̊̿͗̆͊̔̌͆̒̉́̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̡̢̛͕̰͚̲͙̼͓̣̪͕̜̖̠̻̣̝̖̝̯̥̬̯̹͔̝̝̘̦̘̫̖̯̰̻̩̘̱̦̗͎̘̪̖̠̩̫̖͚̹̲̯͍̘̱̰͉̲͖̩̱̖̝̫̳̮̯̭̻̯͍͙͓͚̠̲̯̲̱̞̦̦̙̝͉͍̬͚̟̹͓͕͓̩̻̩̞͈̜̙̳͈̹̩͕̳̥̩̳̠̝͕͖͕̙̟̺̺̹͇͙̹͇̜͖͈̼͓̼͔͈͈̩̣̟͖̱͈̼̘̫͓̬̗̰̝͔̖̪̱̞̱͚̪̜̝͇̲͇̘̹̮̥̜͉̟̻̝͕͓͖̼̬̟͉͎̬̳͙̝̟͇̩̪̰͓̘̝̱̱͉̖̰̺̹̖͓̔̋̀̆̇̇̍̓͑̀̾̈̔͂̑̽̔̐̿̽̃͋͌͋͆̄̾̽̀̆͋̓̀̂̄̈̎͑̎͌̅͌̂̿̎͌̋̍̆̆̒͗̐̒̈́̄̈́̽͛̂́̌͋̀̅͆̾̇̓̆͌̀̀͐̋̎͆́̑͗̈́́̆̀̋̍̉̎̓̈̂̈́͑̒͒̓̓̂̀̓̈̏̓̋̊̒̾̿̾̌̋̒̌̒̋̾͗̀̀̾́̍̉̽̒͋̒̀̓́̾̆͊̾̌̓̐̄͑̅̍̽̀͌̋̓̋̆͆̾͐́̅͂̍̃̐̀͌̀̏̎̎̐͋͑̉͗̄̓̇͗̄̈̽̎̌̍̌͒̔̊̈̈́̎̏̒̄͒͒̓͆́̇̆̿̐̉̈́͆̀̎̔͌̀̿̃̎̾̈́̍̋̇̈́͊̂̅̑̒̐̌̑͋͌̒͒̾̈̐͋̃͑̽̉̈́̊̂͂͑̀̀̌̒̉̾̒͊̐̑̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̶̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̭͕̲͕͖͕̟͖͙̺̘͈̲̱̙̯͕̳̞̖͖͓͚͔̦̖̞͖͈̲͙̪̮̘̮̦̖̣̩̻͉̳̱͚̪͙̠̞̪̙̪̤̗͎͍͇̱̹͇̬͍̮͍̰͔̘͎̘̭̱͈̹͈̠̪̘͔̣͈̖͖̠͍͔̞̺̹̠̣͎͖͕̣̪̞͔͍̪̬͓͉̳̬͙̭̼̻̘̪̠̫͎̞̙͉͕̮̗̜͖̘̗͎͖̯̥̻̤̖͔̮̝̳̮̯̞͍̫͈̜̬̮̙̱͍̲̫͚̮͖͓̣͔̹͔̗̬̥͔̻̪̼̪̗̉̅͆̾͑͗̀̇̓̄͌̆͆̑̾̌̂͛̈́̀͌͛̂́̔̈́̓̔́͆̅̅̆̀̏̈́̒̋̒̇͋͆͂͑͆̄̌̋̍͆̊͛́͒̈́͒͂̓̈̈́̈́͊̈́͋̉̌̅͒͊́̇̄̾͋̋͆̓̎̋̿́̔́̂͂̉͗͗͒̓͋́̑͋̈́͒͌̑͆͑͐͆͆̈́͋̓͆̿́̏͂̋́́̂̊͑͒̾͆͑͒̈́̍̊̀̓̏̌͛̑̀̌͌̈̌̈́̑̓́͑̏͒̉͛̋̄͌͐̅̎͋͛̀̍̊̊̈́͂̀̂̎̾̀̀̆̈̊́̽̈͗͒͊̀́̒̀̆̀̔̂̋̿̈͌̔̿̈́̅͐͆̓̾̃͋̓̑̊̃̋̀̀͊̎̌̿͊̀̓̊̎̈̀́̄̎́͒̑̆͆̀̒͛̊̏͊̀͋̀̀͗̉̀̋͛̔̀͒̊͌͛̐͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̛̰̭̦͔͙̺͚͙̗̳̻̩̘̝̞̪͇͙͕͎̝̦̣͓͙̳̫͚̳͖̠̳͓̹̰̼̼̣̘̭͔͚̫̣͇̦͓̖͉͓̖͔̤͈̞̘̠̬͉̜̘̠͎͇͔͚̘̩̱͇̜͍̭̥̠͉̳̞̭͕̪̗̝͎̱̞̰̗͍͇̗̬̖͉̦̣̯͎̦̰̥͕̼͍͎̙̦̖̦̜̱̟͖͈̪̺͎̝̳͔̹͙̻͉̮̝̱͙̩͍͙͈̮̝͍̭̙̳̱̬͍͇̙͖̪̭̖̟̘̰̬̫̮̲͔̪͎͎̻̳̮̣̩̘̬̟̥̘͇͕͚̣̜͕̰̻͇̟͚̘̰͈͎͇̝̱̤̥̰̯̩̺̟̰̟̘̜͔̻̝̺̥̹̱̜̰͖̭̩̰͉̤͚̩͔͎̫̰͙̞̟̻̹̲̮̻̮͍͚̩̣̱̼̻̫̱͚̀͐̀͊̊̓̈́̃̎͐̓͋̆̎̓̏̎͐̏̐͋̉̇̿̀́̈̀̍̇̀͗̐̊̈́́͛̉̾̎̐̇̍͛̈́̍͊́͊͋͂͂̈͂̂̿̏̂̈̇̽̇̃͆̆̈́̒̐͐́̎̂̾̄̈̍̅̊͂͒̾̽̽͐́̊̌̉̔̎̑͒͊̽̌̓̔̃̽͐̓̇́̓̊̀̂̾̏̄̇͑͌͗̆̽͌͑́͑̄͂̓́͛̿̃̀̂̂́́͊̔͗́̊̈́̊̌͊̋̈́͋̃̓̔̌̇͗̈̉́̆̍̌́̀̔͌͒̔̒̑̔͋̾̊̈́̈́́͂͒̀̽͐͒͌̀́̏̔̌̐̈́͌̅̀̈̉̃͂͗̀̂͆͒͂̀̍̓͌̏̽̓͗̋͊̿̿̏̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅv̴̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̝͈̤͔̭͔̯̠̘̙̥̹͎̹̳͇̼̖̥̪̲̪̖̼̖̗͙͓̰̤̤͍̥̣̠̦͔̩͇̪̤̮̱̬̠̤̟̹̳̗̠̘̠͇̞̮͈̘̪̮̭̝̗̗̰̩͚̠̻̰̪͔̜̯̠͙̹̪̗̲̘̰͉͉̖̘̖̖̹͓̹͇͙̣̼̮̺̯̜̝̻̲̙̞̜̙̟͕̘̥̱̦̝͇͔̩͇̼̥͔̝̳̼̭̣͙͈͇͇̝͕̬̱̙̥̗̗̟͕̺͉̲͓̘͙̮͖̜͎̮͎̬̗͎̣̖̞̬̺̠͖͔̟͇͕̺͍̮͉͙̩̼̯̫̠͇̳̻̩͍͖̖͉͍̯͉̬̗͈͂̇̒̌̿̈́͑̓͋̐͑̿̓̈́̆̈́̆͂̊̓̆́̓́̈́́̈́̑̂͒͋̅̾̍͗̅̆̾̄̐͛̌̈́̋͂͂͛͂͐̿͒̀̓̈́̈̂́͐͊͋̊̓͐̍̈́͆̽̂̓̀̓̓̎̽̂͋̂̏̃͐̓̓́̏́̍̔̔̀͋̉͆̇̅͌̃͋̌̌͛͛̈̀̆̿̀̔̊͛͗͐̂͗̍̎͋̀̋̈́̏̒̓̅͗̉͌̋̋̄̍͆͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̛̠̝̼̙̰̲̗̠̭͇̭͎̯̺̭͔͓̗̟͖͚̺̹̗̮̠̻̗̜̲̣̝͉̗̟̠̫̰̖̞̬̝̲͔̘̤̯̬̰̝̞̬̻̫̱̳̳̞̬͕̜̹̪̱̦̟̙̼̙͎̗͓̩̻̰̰̖̪̯̻͖̺̜̣͔̯̳͙̖̦̱͕͍͖̯̱̯̻̘̫̩̥̹̜̰̬̦͉͓͚̥̥̯̺͉̞̳̼͈͚̺͎͎̱̙̳̱͙͍͚̰̰͖͙̗̠̱̞̤̥̤̗̰̠͙̪͙̘̞̦̗̙̗͙̱̦̠͙͎̬̙͎͙̹͍̩̥̖͔̭̯͉̲̻̼̖̦̦͎̪̥̲̪͎̟̠̬̦̞̖̰̪̺̰͎̥̲̠̠̠̠̪͖̖̞̳̭͎͉̞̙̰̼̭̗͇̪͔͖̮͉͈̩͎̭͚̻̜̺̘̜̞͇̱̬͚̼̟̘͍̤͎̝͎̼̰̣͇̣͕̲͈̥͍̰̮̳͆̆̆͐̀̍̆̐̔͒̂͒̉͛͂͊͋̊̈́͗̏̈̓́̆͊͗͊͒̃̅̍̎̎̂̈́͊̀̆̃̽̊̇͆̂́̍͂̔̀̀̿̎̉̐̈́͐͂̆̓̋̋̏͌̈́̂͆̏͐́͋̀͗̽͆̓̑̈́̓͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̴̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̦͈͎̘̼͎̬̝̫̰̲̮̱͙̩͓̼̞̝̯̞̬̬̱̫̱̥̤̗̼̰͙̰̹̮̲̦͎̻̠̰̲͎̻͍̰͕͈̼̹̠̟͚̭̣̫̝͈͉̥̦͇̹̙̘͎̗͔͇̺͙̪̱͇̮̱̲̠̟̱͍͕̮̰͔̝͓̜͎̥͈̫̲̻̜͚̫̟̜̩͎͎͕̹͎͔̲̩͔͍̖̣̱͈̞̭̤̗̟̟̳̾̀̌̈́͊̇̄̐̉͛̈́̈́́͛̒͑̍͂͑͛̇̋͂̔̈́̔͗̿͆̍̽̆̀͛̉̇̄̐͐͐̍̂͒̊̾̐̾́̈́͋̈́͋̽̄͂͆̾̿̔̄͛̄̓́̀͂̌͊́́͂͋̽͛̾͗̅̂̈́̀̉̀̑͑̅͌͊̈́͊̆̀͊͂̔́̍͊́́̒̿̔̏͆͑̾̊͌̃̊̏̊̋̅͊͂̑̄̈͋̑̅̅͌̈́̅͛̍͋̍̓͐̇́̽̾͋̈̉͒̃̅́͑̅̓̿͊̉̒̔͒̀͌͂̎̏̆̑̅̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅd̸̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̠̝̮̻̜͓̗̩̞̙̙̝̩̼̥̬͙̥̦̝̺̭̱̳͇̲̘̰̠̠̩͕̞͖̙̺̹̤̖̮̭̫̦͎̹͖͓̟̖͚̩̜̼̞̲̦͔̦̝̙̙͚̭͍̥͎̻̙̤̥̦̦͍̺̪̣͇̖̙͎̱̺̮̗̤̦͎͙̮͚̦̝͇̝̜̞̳̯͖̣̥̗̠̰͎̗̺̙̯̩̜̪̟̻̘͚̣͍̼͇̻̫̩̭͈͈͙̗̝͈̠̫̯̘̤̳̦̙͖͖̺̝̹̟͙͓̩͇̩̖͓̼͉̣̙̰͍̼̳͍̲͔͚̼̪̹̻̱̟̟͚͓̗̈́̎̾̋̆̍̃̊͊̅̒̄̓͗̃͊́͐̎̂̒̍̿͆̒͐̓̿͆̈́̆͒͒͋̓̔̊̈̅̉́̿̓̃͆́̍̈̊̄̎́͑̈́̍̿̋̏͛͒̽́̋̈̑̊̅̓̒̇̀͂̏̋̈͒̄̾̄̇͌̔͋̐͐̀́̏̃́͗͋̒̓̈́͂̎̽̊̾́̌̆͑̋̌̿̉̾̅̇̀̒̍̃́̔̅̓͑̈́͆͂́͗̈́̏̾̀̓̿́̈́̆̓͋̅̀̈́̎́͊͊̑̂͐͋̓̃̓͒̋̌̀̊̈́̀͒̀̅̀͂̀̊̍̍́́̋̍̐̈́̂̇͊͂̒͒͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̨̢̧̨̧̨̢̹͖͇̮͙̝̯̗̹̩̯̞̫̬͇͔̻̪̗̺̯̱͕͇͖͓̭͓̟͖̗̟̮͈̜̜̝̳͖̯̫͇͕̱̯̮̲̰͖͙̗͉͎͇͇͉̥̙̜̗̱͔̟͍̤̠̮̩̫̥̜͇̯͖͈̲̼͖̭̹̙̼͕̳̙̥̝̪̣̗̗̱͙̜̻͓̩̣͓͚̣͈̦̩̞̰̘̺̺̜̟̱̬̫̹̲̙̘̭̲̻͎̺̟̥̠̝̟̜͓̖̻̜̪̝̬̈́̂͑̐̓̔͑̆͋͒̋̂̄̿̔͗̈̋̂͆̃̈́̏̿̐͊̈́̐̈́̀̅̀̈́̔͆̉̑̋̏̀͛̄̐̃̍̃͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̷̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̛͉̰̗̳̮͕̣͙̦̳͔͔͓͓͔̟̦͎̯̗̻̼̳̣̳̪̞͎͎͈͔̺̗̤̯̰̤̫̣̫̫͉̫̪̥͎̪̱̱͉͔̹̟͖̹̬͍̪̝̰͎͖̤̺͔̘̮̠̝͎̼̪͕̖̠͙̟͚͍͈̻̯͎̬͍̯͍̙̘̹̫̼̗͔͇̬̲̼͕͖̻͉̲̫͓͈̱̬̐͐͐͌͊̉̂͗͑́̔̅̓̀̓͗̄̀̑̅̃̓̉̍̇̆͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅư̷̢̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̨̨̢̛̖̤̠̱͉̳̦̻̮̩̲̝̟̲͍̬̟̝͉̺̭̥̤̣̲̖͎̩̜̙̘̬͍̜͎̬̫̮̖͉̦̤͚͕͕͙̪̟̼̟̦̫͍̲͔͔̳̱͚̥̬̯͔̙̳̮̗̤̙̘̲̱̺̘̳̦̹̬̞̲̟͓̣̯̱̺̭͕̪͓̥̗̞̗̩̰͓̮̦͔̻̦̝̣͉̞̤̜̝̥̙̠͍̯̤̪̩̰͎͍̩̪̼͉̩̰̱͎͇͈͉̻͉̣̰̳͎̱̼̮̘͉̹̟̰͕͎͖͉̯̰̗̳̥͍̪̠̖̜̻̲̥̦͉͖͇͎̥̤̲̙̗̬̦̤͓̩͉̭̻̺͙̹̼̳̝̖̭̗͉̠̯̘͎͖͖̹̪͍͇͙̱̲̟̠̰͔͕͇͉͈̭͇̫̼̭̺͇͍̰͖̦͗̆̒͛͗̌͊͆̐̅͆͊̇̈́̔̀͋̎̂̽̐̽̉̍̀͒̒̾̎́̈́͋̌̔́̋̈́̔̊́͑̈́̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̡̡̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̬͎̻̼̫̜̫̭̪͚̰̗̱̜̘̬͕̜̣̻̦̰͉̻̙̩̼̰̮̘̪̭̘̳̜̤̫̞̥̥̞͕̖̝̮̪͕̝̙͉͔͔͈̫̥̦̭̩̫̱͖͔̜͈͈͈̩̳̪͍̦͍̙̱͕̹̫̣̳̲̻͍͎̣̜̦̱̙̩̣͕͇̠̪͎̲͖͎̤͇̗͔̩͚̮̰͍͔̟̦̦̘̜̦͖̰̩̰͇̙͖̙̗͖̫̫͍̭͈͖̳̪͓̞̲͈̞͇̻̹͙̮͖̳̰̥̦̗̩͓̺̪̪͔̹͍̘̻̦̮̮̯̹͉͉̠͖̲͕̬͇͎̲̝͈̞̙̻̘̝͇̲͔̝̰̰̻̰͉̘̰̝̞͆́̈́̇̿̇̽͂̌̏̇̑̌̑͛̓̃̏̓͒͑̆̍͂͆̅͐͗͑́̋́̈̍͌̅͂̎̌̔͋̓̄̔̓͆̿͑͋̍̊̆̾̽̆̐̓̀̿́̇̊̐͑̊̈̃̂̈́̋͆͒̐̂̊̀͐͒̊̈́̀̄̀̈́̋̽͆̈́́̓̆̍͊͑̒͂͐͆̋̓͌̀̇̃̔̄͒̇͌̇̒̈́̍͆͌̉̊̀̌̐̋̽̃̆̂̒̃̈͋̾̄́̍͊̎̾̑̋͆̈́͋̏͗̈́̌̅̽̓̎̄͐̄̃̾̋͊̔͗̈́̉͑̎̆̓̀̈́͑̋̌̽͋̓̑͂̒͐̒̉̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̹̣̩̙͍̇̓̽͌̀̋̒̏̈́̀̀̂̉͒̐̈́̉̽̔͘͝͝ͅį̵̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̯̦͎͕̻̤̩̳̯̞̜̗̙̯̞̪̥̳̗͍̠͎̺̣̞̤͚͔̺̮̘̹͚̼̣͎̫͉͕̘̮͎̻̮̦̤̭̪͓̫̘͇̭̭̼̻̲͙̹̭̖̱͖̈́͒͌͐̀̽͊̐̌̓̏̎̂̈́̀̈̽̑̃͆́̈͛̑̉͌̔͌̀͂̄̏̓̋̓͊̅̈̀͐̔̄̑͐̈̓̈́̒͐̿̇̆͗̀̇̂̈́̅͑̂̍͌̂̅́̈́̒̇̔̉̓̒͑͊̏́́̈́̈́̀̄͗̈́̄̐̅͆͒̃̄̀̄̒̃̈̑̋̒́̿̑͒́̈́̑̄̏̎̇̔́͒̌̋̎̈́́̂̊̄͗̏̂̈́̾̽͋̿͛͛͐͑̐͋̎̆̐̎̈̓̅̽̎̓̉͌͒̏̋̑̐͌͆̓́͂͗͋̔̐̍̽̎͛̒̿͛̑̋͊̈́͗̆̎͛̾̀̎̊̂̈̆̃͆̅̅̇͑͆̊̈́̇̐̿̒͑̀̀̅̌́͛͑̎̾̆͆̐̏́́̾̏͆͌̔̄̿͐̅̂͆̌̑͌͋́̿͑̽̏̍̇͒͆̔̽͛̀̋̅̓̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝t̶̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̳͔̰̮̙̪̲͎̺̹͓͉͖̯͔̙͙̩͉͎̭̮̖̩͖͙̗̲̟͇̟͖̖͍̣̫̱̺͙̥̖̪̠͉͇̳̦̼̼̞͍̳̻̰̲̤̪̜̹̹̝̞̱͚̙̖̑̂͛̅́̆̏͛̎̃̔̈́͗̿͑̾̎̊̈̎͂́͑̍̎̏͑̈̑͒͛͆͊͛̐̊͗̀͊̉̿̂͗͂́̌̿̄̈̉̑̀̅̿̐̓̇̍̈́́́̉̀̄̽̑̀̂̏̈́͒̇̀͗̆͌͋̐̈́̾̇͗̆̑͆̾͑̈́͗͗̀̈̑̓͛͐̒̅̃͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ ̴̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̪̗̺̙͕͔̭̮̮̬͔̜̝̟͈͕̯͔̱̣̩̳͓̞̤̯͈͎̙̩̥̮̙̣̺̣͖̩̦̤̪̝̬̮͍̰̟̙̮͍̹̠̺͖͔̩͈͕̞̫̳͇̖͕̠̬͙̟͈̬͙̩̹̘͖̻͕̺͙̼̻̫͍̲͖̭̦̥̥̰̪̀̑͊̉̓͊͐̑̅͌̈̏̓́̔̄̅̑̇͗̀̀̾̍̒̌̊̏͆̎̌͗́̆̓̔̈́͆̌͂̌̀͋̈͋̀̂́̈́̈́̄̿͋̏̂̒̄̃̐̽̋̑̈̎͊̂̄͗͑͐̅̓̌͐̆̀̂̊̓̈́̍͑̑̽̒̋̄̅̊͗̉́̾͌̅̿̑͌̉̈͊̽̀̄̐̇̐͂̉͐̋͂͋̊̃̐̄̉́̈́̽̿̀̾̄͑̆͗̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̷̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̪̘͖̠̜̹̺̲̺̖͓̯̲̣̭͍͈̲̼̪̞͈̱̹̭̜̺͈͎̗̠͐̐̊͐͌̇̾̾̋͆̍͋̋̓̀̔̈́̉͌͛̈́̆̒͛̀̌̃̄̎̊̈̄̏̌̇̓̀̒̿̈́̆̋̿̇̃͑̔̋̈́̏͂̋͛̓̽̊͛̀̀̓̾͌͊̍͊̀̈́̐̌͂̒́̓͛̎̆̓̅̉͑̀͒͊̈̉͋̓͊́̂̎̋͑̅́̉̃̒̉̇̈̾̌̆̔̂̇̂͗͊͌̄̿̈́̍́͊̀̔̈́̿̂̋̑̀̓̏͋̉̈́̽̂̎̓̈́͐̔̔̍̽́̈́̌̉̿̊̓̓̃͑̒̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅĺ̵̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̨͕͔̫͈͚̲͇͉̲̺̞̰͈͈̲̦̱̥̰̯̭̬̰̥̙̮̦͔̘̣̟̹̘̼̹͓̟̟̲̟̮͍̩͉̝̤͓͓͎͙̥͖̺̮͈̼̘̩͖̝͍̳̺̲̖̞̜̙̬̯̂͐͑̌͐̔̒͐̋́̄̀͌̆̈̂̒̈́̆͂͒̈́͑̀̀͐̅̀̈͛̄͌̄͌͛̃͊̌͒̓̏̉̅͆͆͂̈̀̍́̏͐̎̅̓͂̂̓͗͒̇̎̓͗̓̄̈́̉͒̀̄̾̋̍̉̀̎͑̈́͆͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̛̛̛͇̳̹̰̺͍͓̅̈́̐̇̾̂͗͆̐̅̽̋̉̒́̅̂͛̍͊̈́͑̀̋̂̿̽̾̒͆̅̾̌͐̈́̎̐̿̐͋͒̾̓̇̆͑́̾̉̔̒͆̔̽̈͗͂̓̊͒̇̽̑́̓̔͋͐͛̈̅̒̓̔̎̌̉͗̾̆͑̃͆͂̃͒̏̇̃̑̏̈́͐̈́́͐̿͒́̃̃͋̉̀͒͒͒̽̈́̈́̃̇̐͗̌́͌͗͌͒̄̀̓̔͋̀̐͗̑̎͛̽̑͆̏̽̔̈́̀̀̈͐̔̿͗͆͑͐̎̏̈́͋͐͗͗̈́̾̂̄̀̂͒̂̇͂͒̔̇͐̌̊͂̄̾͒͌̿̈́̉̊̽̊͋͛̊̿͗͗͒͒̐͋͂̽͛̓̓̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ǫ̷̨̧̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͚̬͇̗̞̼̰̙̜̳̙̮̹̘̲̼̦̥̳̮͇͉̞̱̩̲͍͇͙͓͔̲̩̥̼͎̣͖̣̱̻͓̜̭͚̪͓̩̬̹̼̣͙͚̩͎̟̖̪̮͚͈̺͕̜̲̦͙̪̻̲̺̪̻̦̭̰̣̝̩͉̠̮̰͕̭̫̞̤͇̣̪̼͈̼̭͉̤̯͙̩̳̠͈̩͍͔̞͓͔̦̺̩̯̱͕̯̻̭̯̩̞̹̰͎̠̤̞̩̻͎̖̟̫̰͖̘̯̦̭͇͖̭̲̦̗͇̣̤͖̞̹̖̤̰̥̟͈̯̲̗͈͖͇̼̞̳̥̹̠̟͕̮̗͓͔͙̫͓̤̭̫͕͚̜̪͉͇͙̟̝̫̦͇͍̩̤̫͎̱͉̭̬̖̫̤̮͎̭̩̩͔͔̟̫̪͕̥͍̥̘͖̤̫̗̜̮͍̫̤̰͇̝̝̰̫̣̬͕̯̣̰͚̫̝̭̯͎̰̝͉̪͍̻͚̻̗͖̮̦͎̩̳͆̄̀̀͌̒̄̇̃̀̈́̃̿̆̇̉̿̓͌͂̅̍̏̑́͌̓̎̾͗̌̀̔̽͗́͛̇͗̓͆̽̅̒͋̍̈́͆̉̑͌́͋͗̂̋͐̿̿͒̒̽́̄͐̈́̑̐̊̌͑́͌̑̄̓̋̃̓͊̽́̿͆̂̓̂̒̊̈́̃̑̄̈̋̐̀̈̔͌̈̎̎̔̆̐̏̿̅̀̌͊̌̆̃̎̓̓̈́͊̎̐̐͐̎́͊̀̊͐͂̉̊̀̅̀̑̍̃̎̉̈́̈́̑̎̈́̊̅̒͛͌͂̾͂͆̐͒͒̐̊́̔̓͒̽̇̾̈́̔̓̊̆͒̿̈͋́̆̀̔͌͐̄̏̏̎̌͋͆͑͑́́̇͆̓̂̋̽̅̇̌͌͐͐͌̽́͌̽̀̇̿̂̓͗̈́͂̀̇̓̿̊̑̾͊̈́͊̽͗͌͆̇̌̂̉̌̄̽̂̄̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̗̘̭̩̼͈̥̲̙͙͓̥̤̱̣̫̯͙̣̹͔͍̖̭͈̲̱̗͉̘͔̰̣̘̥͈̗͍̙͓̙̭̣͓͙̠͇̠̭̣̘̖̹͔̖͍̘̬̥̲̙̠͕̦͈̲͎͔̫̳͕̙̙̩̙̫͕̩̩̦̟͈̫͎̟͈̞͖͈̼̣̺͉̻̖̺̩͉̜̲̘̙̳̣̣̭̜̖͚͈̯̭̗͍̩̫̗̥̱͙̤̰̖͓̠̫̜͉̤̫̬̭͚͇̱̞̳̞̭̘̩̘̮̫̘̟̖̰͎̗̬̫̙͖̩͔͕̻͔̬̣̰̟̞̤̥̱͔̲̬͈̼̙̯̬̬̬̹͍̰̬̟̣̩̺͖̗̼̱̠̠̥͓̳̫̩̳̹̥̩͉̹̖͇̦̯̯̤͎̱͉̫͖͙͓̩͉͈̠̖̜͕͔͓̝̝̺̤̩̲̲͓̋̏̈́̄̔̽̄̊͂̀̓̑̿̀̽̾̈͐̍̈̍̊́̚͜ͅͅm̸̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̜̞̟̝̯̺͍̥̟̗̝͉͍̝͕͎̘̪̻̝̲̙̹̹̞̪͙̞̟̦͇̱͖̳̞̦̬̯̻̪̙̼͎̦̠͍͉̩̬̹͚̼̱̤̝̲͚̹͉̼̆͆̓̿̈́͗̈̌̄̽̔͐̀̀̉͊̓̆́̈́̽͒̓̈́̓̃͒̊̄̊̑͊̐̈̓̑́̐͛̅̔̋̃̓̎̽̔͑̾̒͋̔̎̽̇͑́̈͐̓́̍͌͆́͂̅̅͗̃̈̈̽̋̃́̀̾̄̉̓̀̅̈́̿̀̀̅̀͗́̇̒̂͊͋̇͒͒͋̓͐̄́̔̈́̆̈́̊͆̾̈́͛̐́̑̀̑͐͊̏̑̎̍͐̎̆̎̄̎́́̊̏̾̍͊͋̈́͆́̐̈́̈́̀͋͋͐̓̇̈̋̀̈́̉̈́̎͌̓̈́̔́͌́͑͐́͑͋̈́́̂̈́͂́̅̅͑̈́͊̏̃̏̓̓̇̋̑͛͊̎̽̊͗͆͐̆̎͗̃̽͆̂̈̏̂͆͒̌̄̽̓̔͊͐͆͛̿̾̎̆̿̍̋̀͒͆̓̄͗̆͛̒͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅį̷̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̪̟͉̮̮̖͓̻̯̪̺̫͈͙̱͕̯̮͈͉̳͖̳̞̥̘̞̰̣͚͉̯̝̤͇͉̗̼̟̲͎͕̖̼̙̻̦̲̭̠̱͙̱͎̳̰̬̜̤͚̙̭̪̘̮̱͍̯̯̺̭͔̺̳̠̗̱̤͔͖̝̪̝̯̤̱͓̟̮̭͙̹̘͔͕̳͉͈͈̹̦̦̳̱͇̳͔̠͉̩̦̣̼̗͙̘͙͚̬̹̥̭͇̫̻̯̣͙̬̤͖͕̹̦̫̻͓̩̞̣̣̥̮̘̰̰̼̩̬̥͉̥̱͉̠̟͕̱̭̳̰̟̱̹̲͚̳̖̥̼̫̝̰̘̣̯̳̭̬̮͙̯̝͕̺̬̜̤̝̰̟̘̹͕̻͍̥̪̟͓̯͍̰̻͚̩̻͉̳̭̠͓͓̰̹̙̖̰̲͇͙̝̥̱̰̠̟̼͚̫̙̲͈̺̖͈̞̠̫͎̜͍͖̘̹̩̤͔̦̤͚͇̄͆͒̇̍̔̎͒͐̄̋̽̿̎͆͗͂̃̂͑͊͂̀̎̄̓͋͌̀̈́̀̽̈̔͆̿͊͋̾̇̃̋̈̓̿̈́̄͌͋̑̀̅͒̽͑̈́̑̔̈́̊͋̓̇̌͑͌̓̽͆̓̈́͊̿̋̋̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǵ̷̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̻̩̠̞̩̮̙̻̳̩̯̻̭͇̺͈͙͓̳͍̦͉̞͍̝̺͕͔̺͓͖̘̥̘̙͔͈͉̜̬͇̯̥͍̘̗͎̺͔̬̹̫̫̥͇̲̦̲̪̯͙̩̥̤̥̼͙͖̪̥̪͇͉̘̻̫̮̺̞̗̼̖̠͙͚̪̫̦̠̳͙̱̯̲͚̪̘̲͓̠͖̤̝͔̯͈̥͍͓̙̪̩̣̗̻͈͉̻̯͚̠̜͈̪̣̦͎͈̗̥̖̜̺͍̪̙̩̖͍̯̝̭͉̞͚̠͉̹̜͈̯̼̞̝̲̹͎̹̗̗͙̟̠̣̹͔̠̞̱̰̣̦͓̇́͑̍̎̃̿̔͐̈̃͐̃͋͐̌̄̈͆̌̿̊̀́̉̀̌͐̽̏̈͑̈́͐̒̊͑̈́̓̓̎͋̽̆͑̈̋̾̋͐͂̓̅̑̅̉̎̅̎̊͊̓͛̽͑̇͊̃͆͒͛́̏̀̇͊̾̈́͋̌͗̽͒̏̇̓̿̽͆̎̅̄̑͌̂͌͋̋̄͛̈̀́̍̋̈́̏̽͌̔̒͑́̌̏̅́̔̈́̆̓̓͋̉͋̍̔̽̄̍̔̂̎̀̔͗͌̑̏̀͗̽́̄͋̈́̀͒͗̌̏̌̾͗̇͐͊̅̽͗̃̄̊̌͒̃́̓͛̈̀͆̌̄̔̈́̈̀́̊̈́̈̂̒͐́̒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̴̨̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̬̙̥͕̳͇̱̜̙͇͔̼͙͚̩̫̲̹̞̙͍̬̫̟̳͉͙͖̙̤͍͔̲̠̥̼̫͓̱̥̜̻̟͕̩̪̻͈̙̦͕͔͍͈̤͇͔͖̤͕͇̟͔̯͎̲̞̦͖̲͈̖͉̙̭͈̬̰̹̙̹͍̬̭͔͔͍̮̠͉̝̫̠̥͎͇͖̰̳̪̫̙͓̻̩̝͉͇̻̗͓͓̬̤̯͖͈̗̪͖̺̰̟̫͈̗̭͍̠̤̞͉̙̯̫̭͙̗̦̮͍̻̮̱̙̘̗̮͚̬̭̜̗̘̞͈͔̬̼̩̼͖̮̫̗̫͆̊͑́͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̢̢̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛͈̜͈̻͚̟͖̲̹͖͎͈̗̫̩̣̣̦͕̼̗̻̜̩͖̰̪͉̹̗̫̲̖͚̰͕̯̻̮̮̝̹̗̲̹̹̭̘̟̖̹̱̙̭̠͈͔̤̩̩̻͈͇̼̳̣̬͙̦͚̤̟̖̮̠̭̹͍̲̦̘̙̹̟͎̠̱͎̳̬̞̳̦͕͖̹̦̮̰̗̼̜̙̲͙̹͔̩̥̫̳̟͓̥̭̼̮͚͙͍͔̩̱̘͕̦̘̫̥̝̙̩͍͚̙̥͈͚͖͓̬̺̺͕̄̂͌͒̈́̂́̋̀́̈́͋͋̈́̊́̂̉͂̈́͂͂͒̓̇́̒͌͂̒̎̇͒̎̊̈́̈́̌̐͛́̂͂̽̈́͂̊͗̈́̊̃̾͗̀̋̈́̂̀̋̌͊̋͋͂͛̒̄̊͂̊͐̉̀̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ ̸̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̖͚̹͙̤̺̲̻͈͔̫͈͙̮̥̲̱̥̰̬̘̼̯͚̜̭̣̮͎̫̯͕̮̮̞̪͙̼̤̘̝͇̤̯͔̠̯͓̞͎̖̜̹̘͕̟̬̪̤̩̤̝̤̗̟̬̤̮̝̘͕̹̰̗̰͖̩͓̫̼̠̦͙͇̣̺̗͙͚̪̖̭̝͈̥̰̘͓̯̳̪͓̹͖̰̣̯̟̫͙̺̲̳̮͉̩̯̹͖̫͓̤͙̖͓͕͈̝͈̣̩̥̝̳͙͕̪̬͉͖̬̗̳̱̖̬̮͎̬̣͓͕͙͕̎̔̉̓͊̒̆̽̆̍̓̅͐̌̇̆͌͂̐́̉̽͗̅͒͆̅̄͂͌̀̔̽̈́̏̀̏̆̍͌̌̆͑̇̒͛̄͂͋͌̊͊́͗̿̽̈́͋̉̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̶̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̩͉̩̲̰͇͈̣̺̺͚̦͎̻̭͍̭̮͕̠̰̭͓̫͉̣͉͇̝͙̤̭͉͈̖̟͉̬͈̟̣̟͖͎̹͙̣̫̪͙̯͕̹͇͕̼̻͙͇͕̗͉̹̲̣̺̪͔̜̘̺͕̺̫̯͕̖̼͔̬͉̭̰͔̭̳̫̖̱̝͕̬̺͔̪̫̠̪͔̟̮͈̻͎̝̲͔̻͈̼̜̥̼̭̳̞̳̜̗̦͍̱̤͎̻̔̄̋̓̈́͛̀͌̏̈́͂͂̾̓̒͌̅͑̈́̑͑̎̐̇̽̋̆͗̀̀́̈͒̽̑̂̾͗͑̊͗̀̋̈́̈͆̓̎͊̈́̋̓̍̉̎̇̃̔̉͗̓͂̏͋͊̇̈̈́̓̓̌̀̃̇̊̀͋̂̄͋̽̏̿̓̓̑̿̋̇͆̆̐̒̐͋̈́̐̑̈́͗̒͛̈̉͊̿̂̈́͂͗̽͒̐͌̀͒̈̽͊̊̎̈̍̄̓̾͑͒͊̓͐̄̾̑͛̽͗̔̿́̓̃̓̎͑͑̔̒͂͋̋̓̇̆̌̐̂͋̾͋́̒́̄̄͛̌͒͂͂̇̑̿̽͌́̆͗̈̈́͌̐̑͋̋̽̎̑́͊͊̿̃̃́̉͋̋̓̔̐̌͆̆͆̌̌͗̾̉͐͑̎̍͆̇̍͆͊̉̄́́̋̿͆̈̋̂͛̀̐͂͑́̃̇̀͌̒̎̇̐͋̒̀̾̎̈́̅͐̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅe̶̡̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̮̼̤͈̞̯͈̺͉͍̼͙͓͚͎̼̘̭̰̮̝͍̣̮̦̯̞̪͉͇͙̬̳͕̼̙͎͔̺͎̩̪̟̥͚̦͖̱̙͖̦̟̺̞͍̬͇̩͙̭̫̠̟͇͙͇̞̹̺͉͚̻̗̹̜̺̲̺̫̣̗̬̗͇̦̙͍͇̺̺̫̦̱̩̘̞̰̭̺͔̘͈͉̺͇̟̤̺̮͎̻̙̗̔̉̅̑̾̈́̅̓̂̋̀̓͒̈̌̽͌̀́͂̂̿͛̔̈͗͑͂̆̃̋͑͗̈̆̇͊͗̃͐̀̎͑̆͛̐́̊̍͑̀̈́̉̾̐́̃̓̈̏͂͋̿̓̈́͗͗͊͆̎̓̓̋̓̆̄́̏͒̄̀̏̓̉̂̈́̓̂̓̈́͌͆́̆͒͗̌̉̎̈́̓̔̾͋̾͛̾̑̏̐̒̀̇̽̒̒͑͗͗̊̊͂̏̐̏̀̀̃̑̾̊̇͑̾̽̉̑́̀͊͒́͗̈́̉͌̓̑̏͗̾̌̍̀͊͒̆̿̽͊̋̾̎̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ ̷̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͕̥̳̦͓̼̠̫̜̹̬͙͚̭̞̱͓̫͚͔̭̠͍̝̟͇͇̤͙̭̲͚͈̠͇͖̟͎͍̫̺̤̝̝̮̬͙̟̝̙̫̤͕͓͔̩̰̻̥͉̹̩̹̖̟̹̺̩̲̫͖̲̯̣͙̮̭̺̻̮̰͕̗̻̫̼̱̦̯̣̫̟̭̮͓̤̜̟̮̩̳͔̜͙̞̳͚͍̗̬̖̼͕̰̳̼̮̭̰̜̙̰̪͎̪̭̥̭̩̻͎̩̻̰͎͙̭̺̰̮̩͇͓͈̗̫̳̱̠̙͇͌̅̅̂̐̑̐̂́͌̃̓̓̄̇̏͛̓͌͌̆͆̀̑̓̂̓̄̐̽̀̇̅́̀̓͆̏̍̌̓͐̈̒̍̊͗̆̀͛̍̏̓̈͋͛́͋͂̃̒͐͒̆̃̐͛͋͐͆̆̄͆̈̂͌͗̔̃̀̇͂͆̈́͋̆̒̈̌͋̇̀̊̿͌̊̍̋̒̾͊̎͆̅͋̅͐̈́̀̇͗͒̓̈́̾̿̉̆̑̂̄͒͛̐̄̎̾͐̉̈̀̿͂̊̀̓̉̂̏͛̈́͑̈̃̀̿̒̈̔̎̈́̈́͒͌̑͑̿͐̑̓͂̍͋͆̏̽̀̅̋̓͋̂̍̈̈́̒̓͗̈́͐͐͑̓̌̏̅͋͛̍̇̅͗͋͌̆͑͊́̈́̽̐͐͗͆̒͆̈́́̆̈́̅͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅy̵̛̿̊̊͆̾̀̒̈́́͌͑̋̅͆̂̀̒̓̾̋͑̃̑̏͋̓̾͗̊͊͌̈́̇͋̂̆͛̄̋̾̊̃̇̄͗͒̀̏̐̈́̾̔̅̀͒̈́̀̀̊̈́́͊̀͊̎̂̔̐͆͋̈̉̑͌̾̅̑̽̂̔̑̇̿̈̂̄̎̈́͂̀̏̓͊̎͆́̿͂́̈́̆͊̃̀̀̂̌̈́͆̾̏̐͂̃̈́̈́͗̏̋́̐̋̈́͛͆̇͋́̈́̌͛̔̿̊͑̎̅́̔̎̏̒̆̏̋͆͗̋͋̀͋͛́͆̅̂͒̒͊̀̆̒͑͐̋̊̈͊͐̔̆͋̊͒́̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅờ̴̢̢̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̡̮͎̙̞̖͕̟͔̳̯̮̱̭̦̭̲͙͙͖͓̜͔͕̺̭̝̩̖̗͚̰̖̲̟͕̺̝̱̰̮̙͉̰̠̝̫̻̟͉̩͇͇̘̺̲̻̭̱̮̯̭̜̥̱͙̜̼̯͖̞̲̟̳̻͙̠̗͚̬̣̺̪̮̙͍͚͉̺͎͙͈͓̼͔͉͇̮̘͕̯̺̪̩̺̤̞̳̹̮̬̝̮̠͙̜͎̮̜̤̝͕̣̳̳͙͖͈̙͙̩̪̜̖̦̻̺̟̜̩̙͈̙̪̠̖̼͓̠̼̥̠̫̯͚̦̳̼̼͍͉̦̼̝͓̙̯͇̦͔̬̼͚͎͙͕̜͕̦̫̮͕̞̩͙͉̪̰̖͓̩͈̭̠͖̹̲͕̻̰͉͖͍̣̤̟͕͙̞̙͕͇̪̮̯̩̫̤̘͖̫͖̪̟̫͍̭͖̒͒̋̒̋̿̎̾̊͗̍͋̏̅͐͛̾̍̌̀̒́̓̒̔̀̉̎̋͛́͆́̊͗̔́̏͛́̈́̎̉͐͛̎̾̈̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̴̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̪͙̖͓̲͇̥̲̮̳͕͈͔̲͉̝̞̩̦̪̱͓̦͔̻̭͓̖̪͕̲̥̳̙̭̼̻̠͈͉̬̺̮̤͎̻̠̲̭̳͉͈̤̗͍̠͈͓̪̼̻̱͚̱͈̯͔̲̟͎͈̙̯̟̗̱̟̣͇̦̞͕͓̽͑̓̓̂̇̈́̑̽̾̉̇̾̀̍͆̈̇͊́̎͒͛̓͒́̋͋̌͑̀̋̒̍̈́̔̍͗̓̽͂͐̈̾̄̽̔͒̀̃̈́̐̑̓̆͌̽̈͌̈́̆̎̉́̏̍̍̀̇̈́͌̽͑̂̀̌̈́̅̓̾͛͆̅̉̄̒̂̊̈́̂̔̇̿̃͗̈́͒̿̂̅̽̆́̄͒͗̊͗̋̑̒̈́́́̏̿̌̇̆͋͑̏̍̾̈́͆͊̇͑́̍̅͛͆̊͊̐̇̌͆̾̃̀̅͒̇͛̃͛̓̽͒͑̔̒͆͗̈̄͗̃̉̔͑̄̀̋̄̀̓̀̍̀́͊̽͒͂̑̉̓̅̃͌̑̋͛̊̇͆̂̈́͌̂̋̍͆̍̊͛̍͐̐͒͒̐̊͆̉̄̌͊͒͛͒͌͆̓̓̽̆͒̓͐͑̔̄͐̀́̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̛̛̛͈̫͙̺̭̪̥̠̲̞̮̬̟̼͖͈͕͎̟̟̺̩̰̘͎̬̝̗̤͕͉̱̝̼̙̙͍͉͖̣̞̼̖̥̞̤̜͈͙͍̫̪͓͈̠̞̠̯͉̼͈̰̻̤̥͚̯͇͍͖͈̰͈̮̜̙̱̣͍̦̈́͌̿̀͂͒́̐̃̉͐̎́̓́̈́̆͑̂͌͗̄̂̀͆͆͌͊̀͗̈̀̄̑̈́͛̑̎̈́͌̏̋̈́̒̓̃̈͌͊̏̈̓͌͋̃͐̽̿̽̊̓̅̔̿͂͛͑̒̂̈́̊̑̓͂͛̾̆́̇̿̽̋͋͛̈́͗̑͂̏̈́̓͐͗̀͛̆͑́͊͒͌̈́̐͒̌̈̅́̍̐́̓̽̈́̎̽̔̔̐̂͐́͆́͌̿̽́̇̉̓̎̀̓͗̾̆̇̈́̒̽̏͛͑̾̀̅̓̅̂͑̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ş̵̧̧̧̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̟̲̱̫̥̫͙̘͎̜̜͕̲͔̜̝̹͓̮̻̲͎̰̯̲̗̗̞͈̗̪̱̞͉̗͇̫̥̦̻͕͓͔̻̬̯̖̖̙̬̥̮̳͓̬͍̖̳̭̤̗̬̮̼̘͚͔̞͔̺̝̙̭͔̜̜̲̳͉̘̹̭̗̼̯̪̲͈̮̟̝̜̩̩̯̪͚͇̞̖͈̼̝̲̞̦̥̮̦̮͍̠̪̙̺̥͓̙̺͎͎̗̖̞̤̗͓̪͍̳̹̣͓̜̣̩̗̬͓̥̺͎̝̘͓̠̞̟̼̺̝̱͕͚̪̜͕̬͙̫͇̤̩̫̖̠̫̪͔͉͓͇͚̜̱̼͇͇̖̗̺̙̟̼̰͊̽̀̄͆̿̌͛̅̈̎̓̄́͛̎͐́̑̈́̂͆̓́͆̊̂̿͑̓̐̆̉̔͛̉̽̀͋̓͗̿̅͌̑̋̓̒̓̍̌͋̿̈́͗̌̈́̋̒̿̄̌̈̈́̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̴̢̨̡̛̛̛̘̟̩̦̳͙̗̼͍̤̘̙̞̻̰͚͖͙̠̠͔̮͌̀͗̊̂̃̇̓̌̄̄̏̏͒̓̈́̉͒́͊̾͐̽̑̈́̽̊̋̑͆̔̑̅̽̑̐̐͌̅͊̊͌̈́́̓̊̌̾͑͊͑͋͐̅̂́̓̃́́̉̾̐͆̾̋̑̇̀̓͂̈́̂̈́̀̐̈̀̄̿́̓̊̑̽͆̀̀͋̈͌̈̋̔̓͌̊̏̋͋͐͒̀̀͛͆̃̆̍͆̐̏͛͐̋̐̓̉͊̂͊͒̎̓̉̂̋̓̏̾̈̔͋̄̍́̑̔̔͐̋̑͌̇̑͗͆̄̔̅̋͊̓͆͋͛̔̌͛͋̋̈̅̄͋̈́̀̓͛͋̓̓͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅŗ̷̡̨̨̢̡̧͈̮̲̺̪̼̳͇̻͙͔̣͇͖̜̝̤̺̭̬̻͍̙̬̠̞͔̟̩̺͚̭̝̬̥͓̳̞͔̟̲͎̲͙̻̙̫̹̳͎͙̤̼͇̺͕̫̬̟̭̘̥̞̙̜̹̲̙͎̟̘̲̜͎͖̦̗͉̹̲́̅͑̿̆̈́͊̈́̽̆̉͘͜͠ͅȩ̶̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̯̰̲̱̭̝̞̞̮̹̠̮̫͓̝̹̬͇̯̳̰͛̐͛͂̊͌̒̊̽͐̓͊̓̀͐̓̈̉̍͆̆̈͗̄̋͗͊͋͐̆̑̉́́̾͆̓̓̒̌̿̈́̽́͐͋̾̋̄̎̇̈́͋̓̀͗̐̀̎͂̒̍̓̌̌͌̍̑͋͂̍͒̀̂̐̎̄̔̌̔̾̈́́́̽̈́͗̆͐́̋̄̀̽̅͂̓̒̈́̇̄̏̓̈̔͊̆̂̊̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅá̸̢̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̦̟̣̬̫̯̖̫͈̻̦̥̹̝̬̹̬͔̩̜̜͈̭̜̥͙͓͔̤̻̦͔̘͉̘̞͈͖͉̺̺̯̖̣͔̩͉̙̖̻̹͍̼̘̪̻̯̪̖̩͎̮̣̟̙̮̟̯̗̘͖̠̺̖͉̱̻̘̦̭̫͍̼̭̞̹͙͇͖͍͈̪̼͙̗̱͙͖̮̠̬̰̝͙̟͔̱̲͕̰̝͔͇̱̼͉̫̺͎̥̼̙̣̪͈͖̟̬̘̩̟͉̻̪͇̻̮̖͙̦̳̬̭̙̳͇̲͙͉͙̣͚̯̫̰͚͍̝̟͉̺͖̣̗̱͔͔̝̬̺͈̫̖̼̣̭̬̣̰͇̩͕̥̜̬̰̠̝̣͍̣͙͈͚̮͕̫̱̜͍̥̲̻̺͔̤̮͚͕̖͓͚̯̻̟͚͔̮͖͕̲̤͓͎̩͕͖̞̣̗͖̙̘̪̹͍͎͚̰͖̝͚̝͓͉̠̦̲̟͇̳͕̳̲͔̰̻͙̮̳͇̩͕͚̗̻̤̊̃̏̀̄͆̌̑̏̔̂͌̿̽́̎̊͆̓́̋̿̇̾͂̔̀̾̓̆̃͛̈́̂̌̈̅̐̇̃̋̉͋͆̆̃̂̎̉́́͋͗̒̊̐̔̍̃́̽͆̃̽̂̍̽̆̂̌̔̒̋̉͋͊̅̓͛̒̏͑̈̎̋̉̀̍́͌́̏͒͐̈͌̔̀͆̌̽̿̒̄̏̋̀̒͋̈́̑̄̐̎͊̍̆̀̅̈́̆̉̎̎̈̊̂̍̑̽̆̈́̀̀̑͑̀́͛͊̐̾͒̒͒̂̆̃̐̓͑̍̐̔̆̇̀́̀̿͋̐̀̔́̏̄͛̀̓͒̊͒̀̾͑̆̐͆̽͌̃̽͋́͊̈́̄̊͆̌̈͑̃̀̽̈́͋͌̾̾̉̾͐̀̈́̔̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅm̶̧̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛͔̝̜͉̪̤̤̬̗̣̫͚̝̪͖͙̺̭͈̣̮͉̬̦̙̝̻̝͚̝̮̹̼͍̦̩̯̪̤͉̖̦̳̪̭̮̫̦̹̼̮̙̦̲͚͉̮̟̙͉͕͚̯̩̘̜̬͖͔̣̟͉̭̲̥̙̖͓̺̯̱̞͍̠͍̝̙̠̰̦͎̹̱͈̬̪̼̝̭̲̼̗̖̞̫̽͌̏̒͊̑̈́̉͆̋̇͐́̀̓̓͛͆̈̇̂́̓̅̂̅͐̈́̐̎͑͊̅̔̿̂̒̒͑̑͌͊̋̓͑͑͗͐̈̀̃̓̃̍̾̓̈̂͋̌̍̾̉̓̉̊̒͌̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅi̵̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̛̝͖̬̘̥̝̰̝͔̭̭͓̘̲̘̹̟͕̘̳̜͚͔̹͈̜̞͖͍̳̤͔͉͈̬̟̱̝̯̪͕̭͎͚̙̙̠̬̤̞̤̩̬͕̝̟͕̞͍͎̞̲̞̦͎̞̲͎̝̼͍̤̮͈̩͕̻͚̯̫̮̯̩̘͔̹͕͙̯̤̮̟̫͎̫͚͙̟̯̣̫̠̗͍̗͇̭̻̺̩͙̤̼̪̭͈̬̺̱̺̜̺͇̭̪̯̜̜̤̟̹̬̫͙̫͍͖̹̘͔̠͕͉̺̘̼̣̝̜͖̗̦̤͇͇̮̖̮̮̲̬̞̘̦̬͆̉̄̿̑̓́̐̔̿̾͐̓̉̇̉̇̅̃̑̓͋̅̓̍͊͗̽̓̏͆͒̀̉͛̋̿̄̑͊̇̇̾̇̄̈́̃͑̌̍̈͒̃̀̇͗̔͋̿͂̓͆͊͐̆̊̈͂̿̍̑̏̏͂̉͆̾͒̈́̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅñ̸̢̡̧̡̦̜͇̥̜̫̥̹͖̩̘̭̭͇̘̯̰̠͚̮̫͎͕͈͎̪̥͉͓̦̦̠̰̊͆̇͛͜͜ͅg̶̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͇͎̘͔̬͚̼̻͕̤̖̪͕̝̩͕̪̝̭͈̣͇̼̗͈̙̩͍̩̘̠͍̪̫̝̣̣̱̘͇̪̫͖͓͔̘͖̖͓̞̜̜̪̩̭̫͔̳̯̲̳͓̼̥̹̫̯̱̹̪̰̩̱͈̭̦͈̟̳͉̺̞̭̮̰̞̲̣̠͉͇̼̙͈̺͉̹͎̯̝̼̦̠͖̖̬͔̳̯͕̪̫̯̦̙̲̟̝̺̩͍̭̺̞̙̝̩̱̪̤̘͈͍̫̙͈͙̤͙̼̰̖̩͔̫̣̳̯̟͓͓͕̪̬̪̝̬͈̥̘͉̝̝̏̀́͂͛̒͋̋͌̂̈́̊͆̓̽̏̊̈͐͂̈͋͗͗̍̓̓͑́͂͌̆͂̉̾̿̅̈́̽̌̉̿́̒̔̐̈́̅̆͛̀͂́̈́͗̑́̏̉̑̋̀̿̽̐͌̋̓̀̒͛̓͆̉̐́͆̈́̍͒͑̉̈́͗̄̍̀̓͂͛̍̄̓̆̓̂̊̀̒̒̏̂͗̓͑̋̓̔̍̏̈́̎͊̃̊̏̈́̈́́̓͛̇͆͌̈́́́̿͐̎͋̑̀̊̎̇̔͋̉͋́̒̊͒̂͋̎̑̔͌̈́̀̌͒̀̏͒́̒͋̎̂̒͊̇̀̃͗̈́̋̿̐̃̉̈̐͒̿̉̍͐̈́̽͛̒͌͗͗́̊̆̍̓͆͑̋͛͋̅̎̅̑̒́̽̔̐̐͗̈́̾͒̑̿̀̅́̎́͑͂̎͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̛͓̜̣͇̖̩͙͇̮̼̤̻͚̫͈̩̙̠͓̻̫̩͉̪͍̞̘̟̺̟̙̻̞͈̳̪̳͇͓̳̮̜̮̲̝̟͈͓̥̲̩͔̹̝̗̖͉͍͉̩̭̭͈͓͎̺̻̜̙̩͙̫͚̙͍͎̺̰͍̱͍̪̜̮̹͍̗͖͕̹̯̹̼̰̲͍̹̖̣̙̩͕̙͇̼̦̪̱̰͖̥̯͇̹̞̳̩̺̹̲͙̳̠̫̜̝̝͇͈̣͎̰͇͗͆̓̓̃̈́̎̆̂͗̓̌̀̈̆͒̂̔͑̈́͐̐̂̆͊͛̐̿͒̀̽̋̉͂̋̆͒̀͊̏̄̒̈́̏̊̏̈́͊̀͒̉͛̓̅̎̓͒͋̊̋̓̄̑͌͐̓̔̀͑̽̋̈̐̄̈́͐̍͆̒̐̌̐͌͐̈́̔̔̊͗͗͗̇̒̀̈̆͌̆̅̅͗̇̽̄͗͑̄̇̍̈́͑̇̿͌̌̎̉̎̃̔̉̀͒̆͆͒̆̏̓̈́͐̒͆̏̆͌̈́̂̅͌̍̍͒̈́̽̐̉̋̏̏͋͋͐̑̉̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̢̢̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̲̺͙͈̖͎͚̼̜̗͇̮̳͔̺̝͔̘͔̗̘̟̜̘̖̻̜̗̖̜͇̺̗̼̲̦͚̗̱̺̤̝̮̰̺͍̪̲̼͖̦̬̦̞̜̝̭̬͍̯̻̪̯̙͚̹̼̰͖̫͓͍̫͕̦͔͕̰͖̘̪̲̰̜̼͉̗̬̗̼̤̫͙̝̱̼̮̜̦̟͔̘̥̟̤͉͖͖͔̟͇̱̙͔̻͕̻͓͚̼̼̪̯͈̖̗͕͔̻͈͖̺̳̬̬̞̟̤̼̖͍͓̳̖̻̲̖̰̟͎̖͓̭̲͉̹̍̈̀̿͐̽͌̏̈̏̎͂́̒̐̇̍́̄̋͒̅͂̀͋͛͗̔̃͆̈́̎̀͐̐̑͗̌̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͙̳̮̖̣̭͓̰̞̭̰̙̲̣̱̠͈͎̻̗̦͖̺͍̺͙̰̬͓̬̠͎͈͖͓̠̙̥͙̞͇̜͙̫̝͚̣͍̻͙̯̗̹̠̘̺̘͎͕̻͓̼̗͖̥̣̟͓̪̫͖̣͇̦̣̬̙̹͚̮͈̭̬̥͓̮̬̼̭̣͈̪̦̙̟͎͚̫͈̪̟͎̣̗̹͈̺̬̹̳͓̻̯̙͔̖̺̼̣̫͔̻̪͖͕̪͈͚̻̺͉̭͙̲̜̳̮̗̟̼̜͚͍̱̬̜̜̼̳̩̗̟̼̰̻͕͎̮̭̹̟͈͎͕̥̲̞͔̱̙͖̫̱̠̯͈̦̰̰͖̦͔̦͍̲̯̩̠͓͍̼̫̯͓̻̫͓͕͈̭͍̗͍͕̜̖̪͖͚͕̬̳͍̳̰̜̗͎͖̱͚͙̥̳̦̗̫̻͎͖͕̯̻̩̤̩̬͉͈̝̩̮͉̞̞͛̈́̐͂͐̃̓͗̒̄̉̇̑͑̎̔́̆̈͑̈̎́͌̈́̒͒̈́͒͒̉͗͒̑͑̿̊͊̋́̀̐͛͒̋̀̏̈́͂͛́̾̒́̿̀͊͐͛̑̊̇̓̀̔̅̾͋́̑̒̒͌̅̊̊́̈́̓̈́́͆̽̐̍͐̀͑̔̆̏͗̄̑̋̇̿̒͗̿͌̒̀̓͗͆͑͛̊̄́̎̓͌̅́̓̒̃̅̏̿̿̒̐̍͆̎̀͆̔̾̀̓̂̒̏͊͆̊̈́̍͐̂͋̀̎͆̀̌̒̌̒͂̈́͋͆̈́̏͑͂̔̈́̇̄͂̆̇͗̓͋̈́͂̐͊̽̄̈́̓́̔͐̀̊̒̋̀̋͐͂̍͐̉̾͐͛̑̍͑͛͗̇̄̊̑͌͛̃̽͌͗̔̑̉͆̒͊̈́̃̀̾̈́͌̾̅̄̄͆͛̏̎̈́͛̐̐͐̄̊̇̎̅̈́͐̋͐͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅţ̷̢̧̢̨̡̡̧̢̧̛͓̰̞͕̩͚͈͈̥̺͓̟̦̪̣̙̩͖̜̗̙̲͚̝͖̮͕̜̟̩̠̺͎̣͚͙͈̙͇͉̱̜̠͚̣̘̼͍͓̠͔̦̮̩̖̼̪̗̼̠̖̳͓̝̬͎̗̙͕͔̈̀̉́͑̊̓̚͜ͅͅơ̴̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̛̛̟͕̬͙̙̼̰̠̻̬̞̣̘̼̯̞̣̠͈͇̦̰̲̝̞͚̩͇̺̼͙̙̗̙͈̹͉̝̝̹̳̗̲͉̮̻̬̺͉͕̝̞̫̗̫̱̣͉̫̠͔̹͓̱̳̟̣̟̜̫̲͎̱̯̞͎̫̤͓̞̳̭̭̼̯͙̻̤̠̯̙̮̞̝̰͙͈͔̩͚̞̦̩̳͔̟̝͔̗̠̻̯̯͓͕̝͙̘͙̼̰͍̠̣̠̖̰̗̺͎͈̫͔̣͖̬̹̩̖̝̘̩̲̙̥̮̝͈̭̲̙̙̣̬̯͎͕͔͉͔̠̖̳̭̘͎͉͎̦̜̺̙̫̤̘͉͉̪̻̯̘̰̖͙͖̻̩̺̰͓̗̯̬̺͓̦͎̭͎̗͚͖͈͙̘̰͔̞͒̑̃̀̾͋̐͊̑͊̈̍͌͊̽̂̂͆̍͊͆̅͂̂͛̿̌̒͐̌̃̐͊͊̎̊̓̉̾̑̔̂̈́̀̈̿̈́́̌̆̀͑̎̾̅̀̐̈́͗̊͋͊̈́̇̾̈́͐̀̋̒͆̾͑̆̀̈́̎͒͆̀̿̓̐̄̅̏̅̀͛̏͂̽̉̂̀̈́̈̍̎̏͗̀̔͂̍̇̐̃́̉̆̀̾͋͂́̌̂̇̈́̉͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̹̭͍͕̘͈̟̤̥͚͎̠̠̼͎͙̝͕͍̙͕̗̟̙̜̥̰̭̩̺͓͕͓̟̳̻͇͇̬̟̞̯̬̤̳̫̻͚̠̳͖̺̗̫͈͓͙͈̭̖̯͎͓̳̹̱͖̫̝̰̱̦͎͖͉̺̤͈̳̟̟̬̙͈̝͚͕̘̯̩̼͈͚̜̳͚̺̼̖͎̰̬̟̜̝͖̦͇̻̳̭̱̮̪̹̺̠̥̹̯̭̱͕̼͉͙̲̯̳̬͖͈͚͔̰̮̰͒̉̎͐̐̾̈́͒̐͛̆̅͌̈́̈́͒͂̽͌̍̓͗̄̐̇͐͆͗̎͊̏̑̑̐́͑̑̈́̔͋̈́̽̃́͒̄̈́̽̄́́̊͋͊̽͆̿̉̓͆͌̋̅̒̈́̄̔͂̍̌̉̾́͛̆̈́̒̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅṯ̵̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̲̩͉͇̝̗̹̟͍̤̤̫̖͚̣͓̞̦̣̞͓͓͈͓̳̰̝̬̪͚̼̜̣͇͔̦̗͖̻̹͔̤̣̺̦͎͚̮̺͕̦̟͉̮̤̖̪̟̩̖̖͙̣̬͇̣̘̻̮̬̬̹̪͇̠̤̫̰̬͇̭̹͕͙̖͔̫̺̣̬̖̭͈̱̬̰̠̜̘͖̮̝̪̰̲͈̱̞͇͕̝̺̞͈̲͈͈͚̤̣̜̰̟̞͔̻̰͇͚̱̞͉̰̤̜̝͇͚̞̲͚͔̙̮̯̖̲̩̺͉͓̫̥̗͓̮̰̘̝͖̳͉̼̦̜̻̥̭̟͔̦̼̫̫̜͑̾͊̎͒̿́̓̑̾̈́̽͗̈́̿͒̂̎̃͊̉̐̂̋̀̂̅̄̑́̄̽̒͛̂͊̾͒̐̑̂̈́͑̒͆̄́͂̈́̈̓̏̋̐̒͑͊̈́̓̐̀̉́̈͌̆̒͒͂̊̊̒̉́̌͊͑͐̄̄́͗̓̾͌̇͆͐͂͌́̿̆̉̈́̊̏̔̇̂̿̽̈́̋͌̈́̂̃̋͆̽̇̈́̔̌̒̈́́̊̏̀̉̆̋͛̍̑̽̃́̐̇͊̒̂̽̃̉̀̒̾̈́̿͑͑͌̅̔͆̽̋̎̽́̿̀̍̐̓͆͑̏͋͐̎͋̎̔̽͋͌̋̒͋̆̇́̓̇̐̀̋̍̐͒͐̆̐́͑̅̈́͋̈́͗̇̂̉̐́̌̈́̾̇̒̾̐͗́́̂͐̎͛̏̍͂̉̋͊̂́͗̎͒̉́̀́͂̽̃͒̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̦͇̩̥̱̻̩̟͚̙̺̭̙̺̬͕̹͎̦̫͓̮̩̦̟͓̬̻͚̗̭͇̞̲̺͇̩̘̻͚̼̙͓̪̫͇̥͔̝̩̠̭̻͎̤͙̺̳̳̦̫̝̼̥̻͇̮̬̫̩̠̠̦̪͈͇͙̻̳̹̹̬̞͎̫̫̗͔̠͓̤̰̥̻̟̤̪̫̪̫̰̹̳̦̹̱͍̲̬̘̝͚̱̙͇̹͚̤̪̰̺̻̦̳̞͎̝̪̟͚̹̬̤͖̖̱̩̪̻̝̦̟͍̯͚̬̞̙̹̟͖̣͍̙̫̠͇̳̖͔̙͖̰̗̝̱̰̖̤̼̠̱͉̘̜̰̠̟̯̗͍̼̤̩͈̟͇̼͈͕̳͙͈̗̻̬̫͍̣̮͔͇̣̮͕͈̦̤͚̺̮̼̯̲͚̙̟͉̙̭͕͖͙̳͎͙̮̪̯͖̠̹̝̖̗̪̼͇͛̿̓́͒̉̔́͌̈́͐̎̓̉̉̌̅̎͒̑̽̂́̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅe̵̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͙̰̪̣̗͔̙̭͔̤͚͎͖̬̳̪̺̟̤̳̮̦̺͓͉̮̤̤̣͇̟̲͙̟͇̝̤̙̥̹̟̗͔̣͖͇̱̘̻̩͖̣̗̠͍̭̰̖͚̠̜̼̝̺̗̟̘̠̩̤͈̖̠̳̭̻̟̣͉̜̘̝̘͔̲̬͕͎͔̫̙͔̳̹̯̹̖̹̤̣͉̲̫͉͖̻̖͉̫̻̥͕̩̣̳͕͉̝̺̱̯͕̼̗͈̭̦̖̘̗̪̤̱͈̗̙̯̱̤̰̲̭̼̥̖̟̣̥̪̘̞̖̭͚̲̜̯͖̲̰͖̲̯̞̯͙̠̮̝̘̰̤͈̝̳̥̝̟̹̞̱̗̳͓͈̩̜̞̼͖̱͓̬̩̖̩̦̤̎̎̇̐͆͒̍͒̈̊̍͛̉͂͌̃͛́̓̀̎͆̈̀̀͂̽́̆͛̓͊̅̄̿͛͂̃̈́͂͗͛̀̐̾̆̉͒͌́̋̒̅͊͑͌̌̔̇̏͗͐̾̃̈́͊̌͊́̂̊͂̅̄̊̿̂̋̓̑͒̐͆͌̿̋͊̀̆̏̅͋͑̓̾͊͆̏̿̆̈́̓͊̋̀͑̌̀͛̈́̿̄͐̅̑͆̉̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̱̰͓̩̳̫̳͓͉̭̱̖̥̺͓̻̟̮̩͖̜̭̺̰̠̹̗͓̫̫̤̝̞̯͕̤̣̥̼̗͉̭̱̭͈̬̺̖̫̙̻̠̹̯̠̭̫͖̺̰̼̙̣̜̙̹̥̺͓̤̜̥̟̦̫̮͕͈͎͈͍̹̺̯̺̟̼͖̱͖̻̥̞̩͍̗͙̟̖̖͈͉̦͕͕̖̝͉̦̘̜̹̞̟̦̠̺̳̫̤̮̤̙̪̠͈̗̟̞͚̗̹͓̠̝͚͖̫̞̦͔̝̪̦̭͓̰̘̯̞͕̙̣̺̦̯͕͕͈̲̤͍͙̘̱̗͉͔̠̤̙̘̫͉̮͉̲̦̮̙̲͔͙̱̝̃̋̓́̔̑̒͋̊̑̈͋̉̂͊̓̎̃̔̉͂̾̈͗̐͆͆̈́̓͌̓̉̇̑͆̈̀͌̒̈̀͑̀̑̄̂͂̑̂̈́͛̾̏̾̆̉̄͆̐̎̈́̓͊̈͛́̆̓̆̉̽̾̍̿̓͗̒̎̽̏̅́̈́̄̾͐͊͋̈̓̓͗͑̓̂͊̉͂̂̃̀̇̈́̊̌́̉̒̏̐̍̌̏̈́͗̏̿̌͗̅͐͋͐͑́͋̀͋͗͌̀̐̆͌̾͋͋͒͛̆͛͗̈́̂̀̂̒͆̈́́̏̋̂͌̍̂̏̀̉̄̂̏̎̀̀͑̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̵̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̞̻̭̹̬̞̪̬̘͙̖̖̖͙̳̘̲̹̥̘͍̫̹͕͓̹̯̝̼͙̙̥̪̘͖̲̣̺͓̬͉̦͇̞̹̬̣͖͙̪̱̥̪̼̱͔̥̬̤͈̳͕͎͔͚̳̰̯͇͚͇͍̬̥̯̳̣͚̣̙͖̯͖̳̦͎̥̺̜͇̯͚͔̜͇͉̦̹̩͍̪̗͍̳͇̝̹̳̯̗̝̺͔̹̩̞̦̳̭̺̙̥̟̘̗̭̞̪͍̰̯̦̺̖̮̤̙̠͎̤̫̘̦̻͓̺̠̦̤̻̱̞̫̤̟̻̞̪͚̜̺̤̥̱̝͕̮̣̭̱̹͇͇͍͈̣͎̮͇̖̼͉̣͚̮̱̺͕͍͈̭̬͎̰͙͓̮̼̗͓͈̹̳͇̻̥̭̱̦̞̱̥̳̦̻̠̬͚̹̳͖̳̱͕̖͉͍̥͚͔͕͔͇̰̟̰̮̪̤̳̟͈͖͙͉̗̬̀̓̊̽͑̂̑̈́̀͗͂̄̂͒̀́̐̑̊̊̑̉̉̈́̏̄̇̉̃̅́̌̒̒͛̓̉́̈́̀̊͒͗͊̏͒̊̎͛̇̀͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅo̶̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̡̰̹̭̙͓̙̠͙̲̠͖̞̯̞͚̭̩̖̜̼͔̘̫̯̱̜͚͍̜̜̮̫̯̱̺͕̤̻̹̦̝͖̞͉̬̩̘͎̲̞̯̺̼͈͉̭̼͙̲͎̩͈̩͓̞̝̻̯̦͖̙̼̞͍͇̱̣͎̮͔̥̜͇͚͉̙̦̝̯̮̦̰̩̼̰̦̼̲̙̦͕͈̙̗͕̭̲̦͎͉͖̟̳̜̫̹͇̠̻̦̩̭̹͇̝̥͍̹͕̹͈̯͙̱͇̯̦͔̲͍͓̳͉̻͉̻̲̖͙̺͖͉̳̻̣̩̤͔̎͊̔̽̄̀̂͑̀͑͗͑̈́̽̆͊͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅi̵̧̛̛̛̛͓̫̟̤̫͙͇̘̗͔̦͊̈́͊̽̈́͂̒̈́͐̐̎͌́͗͗͌̓̈̿̽̊̏̍̄̀̔̓̈́̓̃̋̉̇͋̃͂͆̍̍̅͑́͒̑͋̂͋͂̊̋̎̈́̽̿̍̔̍̑͗̃̔̀̂͊̓̔̐̊̒͒̆̐̏̈̈̉̇͋̆͒͑̑̃͒͊̊̂͐́̔̎͒̎̓̃͛̒͂͒̾̄͂́͐́̍̀̂̿͒͂̑̈́̈́̈́͐̽̊̈̅̂̿̓͑̽͆̑̈́͆͂͛̽̾́́̅͒̔͆́̀͒͒̽̎͆̄̇͒̀̔̑̓̅̈́̎́́̽̍̆̃͆̇͂̃̒͌̈́͂͐͐̄̊̓̿̈́̄͋̇̈̂͌̀͑̿̀̄̿͌͒̑̄̎̈́̅͊̿̃͋̀͗̿́̂̊̈̒͒̾͂̆̆͑́͊̏̃̌̓̍̀͌̂̊̂̀̌̓͊̆̊̇̄̈́̆͊͌̓͗͆̀͂̊̾̑̎̓̏̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅḑ̴̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̺̫̭̤̣͍̦̟̳͓̭̝̪̮̘͇̻̹̻͎̥̲̲̞̫̙̖͉̯̮̯͙͈̣̜̱̱̩̘̫̬̙͖͇͍͖̯̩̱̜̩̭̦̠̹̖̪̬͎̹̭̺̼̼̲̯̝̺͉̣̝̤̼̹̠͔̭̬̯͍̞͕̪͍͙̭̯͓̤̹̱͓̪͇̱̫̖͔̗̫̞̫̭̞͉̠͉̣̱̦̺̘̳̗̲͙͍̮̘̹͉̙̯̪͙̗̗̫͙̠̘̯̺̻̗͔̹͍̻̰͎̞͔̭̪̜͖̻̤̩̳͉̫̙̜͎͚̲̫̟̩̟̙̥͔̩̻̙̟̭͍̲̪̼͔͈̤̞͎̦̩̬̱̦̦̺͚̩̙͓̞̖̟̫̟͎̗̺̭͉̘͕͚̞̳̙̠̹̲͍̜̠̱̞͇̱̟̱̮͓̳̱͓͇̟̗͇͈̩̖͉̤͉̥̤̦̬̘̯̖̲̑̏͊̅͑̿̓̂̓̀̈́̾́̂͛͌̀̆͒̎̒̒̆̄̆̃̐̀̒̎͗̉̐͋̃̃͛̉̐̈̀̾͑̑͆̇̓̇͛́̂́̌͗̋͑̔̎̃̂̈́͌̿̆̄̊̌͆̍̎̀̊̔̋̔͋̐͌͛̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̨̨̣͔̞̝̭̱̮̦͍̜͇͈͓̦͚͈͇͓̖̞̫͈̩̜͙̘̺͈̭̱̣̩̜̫͖̹͕͚̥̼̟̩͕̩̮̘͚͖͉̭̼̻̠͖̲̖͕̻͖͍͔͙̮̲̳̮̯͙̦̙͓̭͈͎͈̰̜̩̻̞̬̻̬̼͖̬͔̥̗̬̲̞̼̺̭̩̫̲̜̲̮̠͕̦͈̥̗͉̫̜̤͚͖̣͎̼̮̙̮̰̩̞̬̟̖͓̰͉̟̱̳̱͈̳̯̣̟̹̘̩̥̝̬͇̻̪̻̙͚̮͍͎̙́͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅs̸̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̛̗̮̠͙͙͚̹͓͎̟̹͓͕͎͚͍̹̯̫͔̲̮̭̩͓̖̖̯͙̜͍͎̣̫̼̬̞̖͉̬̤̮͓̻̟̦̜͔̞̣̩͙̲̭̥̲̹̲̪͉̭͎̗͕̱̟̟̘̖͍͙͈̪̫͉̜̞̱̮͓͎̣͖̣͉̬̟͖̥̠̥̞̞̝̙̤̭͙͈͖̻͉̬͓̤͓̜̜̦̘̝̩̠̩͖̟̭̼̖̳͎̼̜̫̖̱̠͖̤̰͉̱̬͖̘̯͕̲̫̟͙̫̰͓͔̻̼̦̥͇̮̭̤̳̬̳̟͇͕̥̜̟̻̟͉̹̗͈̝̦̝͉̮̲͇͔̭̣̱̍͗͒̓͛͆̒͐̏́́͗́̈́̐́̔̂͌̑̿̽̊̋̅̉̒̑̀̽̅͑͆͗̍̿̌̍̿́̄̈́̆̐̊̓͋͋̈̓̒̎͋̈̾̆̍̓̐́͊͋̇̏͆̉̏̏̔͛̋̈̈̈͐͐̂͑͋̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅç̴̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̥̰͈̯̼̻̻͕̥͎̮͓̠̤̬͓̻̤̻͓̠̯̭̬̪̫͍̻̤̝̥̠̳̦̗̘͎̙̭̦̭̦̜̤͕͈̜̮̝̹̠͚̦͈̠̪̝͈̤̝̠͇̲̙͇̥̣̭̜̞̣͍̥̠͕͈̜͚͖̳͖̘̱̝͓͕͈̭̙̗̮̬͈͍̜̩̞̳̖̙͓̮̠̭͈͚̬̗̗͕̯̤͈͇̜̜̱͔̱̗̜͔͍͇͉̲̖̩̝̟̣̦̙̺̹͖̰̠͈̞͍͉͎͎̰̠͖̲̺̰͇͔̳̼̣̘̮̳̼͍̳̞̭̩̦͓̠͙̫͓͓̞̘̳̗̮̺̟̰͔̞̜̟͓̻̘̺͔͉̼͔͙̳̯̯͚͔̙̤̬̰̱̼͙͚̙̩̘̻̗̫̩̖̼̘͈͚͉̼̻̬̲̗͉͙̜͍̮̪͔̹̞͍̹̘̹̱̝̪̯̫̜̤̩̹̖̙͙͚̞̤͙̐̉̐̐̔̓̑͛͊̑̈́̌͂̊̑̎́̑́̐͌̉̇̾̇̀̓̋̎̄̉̃̐͊̈́̉̈͒͑͆̏͂̓̄͗̀̍̐́̍̃́̅̈̋͆̽͂̓̾̆̀͂͂͐̍̉͒̆̿͋̋͊̈́̅͑̄̈̋̿̈́͐͛̓̍͑͆͑̈́͋̐͛͒́̍̽͛̓͆̍͆͆͊̔̓͛͐̐̿̇̽̓́̂͐̋̒̈͌̇̓̿̓̋̐̋̈͆̇͌̀̌̍͂̎͆̂̍̈̿͋̍̿̈́́̋̓̌͋́̽̉͒̿̑͑̾̾̂͒̀͑̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŕ̸̡̛̜̀̊́͛̒͌̇̉͆͒̐̂́̒̋̏͐͒͗͌͛̔͂͗̉̂̀́͌͑̈̒͗̀͋̌̾̄̂͌̉̄̃͐͊̒́̏͛͛͊͋̽́͛̑̄͋̈́̽̄̀̈͑͌̀̓̏̉̈̿́̏̈́́͋̄̉́̍͆͐̿̓͂́̈̿̔̐̿̅̑̒͊͂̂̂͛̄͗̽͐́̽͗̓͒̀͂͂̀̀̌̍̈́̎̍́͂̊̀́̎͋́̌͌͑̋̃̎̓̋͐̂̍̊̐̿̈̍͂̽̅̂̔̈̉̇̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝é̷̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̺̰̹͍͓͍̜̟̤̥̝̲̥̯͚̘͎̞͇̪̱͍̖̖̯̰͉̪̦̺̦̭̘͕̟̺̦͚̤̤̗̫̳̣̣͙͖̻̱͔̖̣͎̯̬̭̭͚̜͙̩̩͔͓̞̤̰̘̯͉͎͇̥̤͕̱̖̬̘̮͕̮̜͉̜̖͈̟̞̲̣̮̱̝̫̥̮͎̼̟̯̖̩̜̲̹̦̯̫͚̯̥̻̣͓̮̦̟͍̖̙̯̩̘̞̗̥͇̗̗͍̪̯͉̺̠̙͚̳̖̝̬͖̘̱̤͎͓̺͚̗̫̠̫͓͖̥̯͎͙̗̣̱̝͇̪͙̦̟̥̣̻̬̦̰̜̤̗͎̞̫̦̮͇̜̳͖̪̩̙͇̘̱̯͓̼͍̘̤͖̺̗͕͉̖͓̝̖͖̗̻̘̞̗̮̘̹̱̲͍̲̠͕͙̭̹̺͎͈͉̘͚̺̘̱͔̦̼̤̹̗̘͒̌̌͊͆͌̔͛̇̒̈͋̓͛̅̒̽́͊̄̓̍̎͂̍̊̑̄̽̈́̂͆̇̓̿̎̋̃̒̀̑͐͋͒̍̆̄͛̾̃̈́̓̋̉̀̀̆̓̅͒̂̐͑̐͊͌̈́̏͐̉̈́̉̓̂̓̐̀̿̔̈́̅̇̈́̅̒̒͋͛̈͑̒͗̿̄̋̊͆̾̇͌͗̉͗̈́͂̄̈́̽̓̈́̑̂̋̓̍̌̏̑̍͆̎̆̓̂̈̆̈͑̈́̔̋͂̑͋̃̀̂͆̂̄͆̇̀̋̅͊̓̋̔̃̏̏̈̌̌́͊̉́͐̇̏̈̍̅́͑͌͌͋̆̈̀͆̍̃̉̆̂͛̋̌̌͗͌̊̓͛͐̀̂̈́̈́̎̂̈͑̊̌͗̍̍̏͊̇̃̾͛̅͂̂͗̓̀́̏̓͊͛̒͗̏̓̾̐̿̃͆̌̽̆͒̐̍͗̀̓͌̈́̐̄̽̌̋̍̈́̈́́̈́̏̈́̊̓̈́̓̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̧̡̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̧̫̩̳͙̞̹͉̖̟͓̬̗̫͇̹̦̦͈̻̦̮̝̭͓̜͕͎͕̥̼͍̺̘̖̫͔͇̝̙͓͔̼̤̗͚̱̜̬͔̰̰̦̪̮̜̭̜͎͔̦̳̝̣̩̣̼͙̠̠̳̺̬̱͓̖̼̭̹̖̲͙̬̝͈̗̬͚̱̥̥̝̬̠̩̫̞̥̻͚̮̥̱̹͚̠̪͓͍̰̺̫̜̭͚͚͔̫͙̞͔̦͈̹͇̘̣͙͔̝̱̝̝͓͓͓͉̤͇̯̲͕͇̳͔̥͉̮̫̗͕̞̰̫̠͇͔͖̯̫̮̞̭̝̟̹̝̹͓̖̹̯̦͕̞̜̹͉̺̞̣̳̩̱̟̞̗̗̫̙͓̻̥͖̤͎̤̹͚̩̗̬̞̤̜̞͙̖͗̔̑͐̎̿̋̽̊̎̓͌̀͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṁ̸̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̞̹͖͎͕̩͕̻̜̝̮̯̦̠̠̞̳̩̤̖̯̜̞͇̻͓̱̟̤̖̯̭͇͎̯̬͙̼̼͖͉͇͓̪̮̻̤̙̯̖̦̣̝̘̦͇̦͇̜̳̗̮̙͓̘̬̞̣̩̙͙̰̫̫̮̬͚̲̘̙͔͈̪̥͉̬̘̹̙͖͎̦̖̮̟͇̻̱̖̙͍̙͓̫̯̮̳̣̤͕̖͚͍̜̺̼̤̲͔̼͎̰̞̫̠̹̓͛̎̃̔̎͋̄̈́̄͋̅͆͒͛̈́͋͑͌̆̌̆͗͑́̇͊̂̈̓̊̐̂̆̏̆͂̆̅̓̂̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅi̴̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̬̩͈̝̫̫͈̰͚̪̺̞̗̞͚̯͍͙̰͉̹̻̳̩̪͚͈̘̪̤̻̲̬̱͎̪̤͕͓̘̹̻͖̩͎͉̫̥̩͓̣̘̝̺̩̤͎̹͔͎̹̱̭̭̰͔̦̭̬̭̝̖̯̳͓̪̙̟̱͍̫̘̹̜̻͉̫̹͕̝̻͚̼̞̼̰̜̝̬̺̝͔̘̼̜̪̭̯̭̮̪͉̤͉̠̼̹̹͎̳̞̣͔̹̹̯͚̺̰͈̮̳̳̭͎̗̝͖͕͓̳̻̫̝̦̩͈̲̹͔̬̫͕̱͍̯̠͉̝̩̱̻̝̬̹̳̻̱̩̳͖̬̙̞̻̲̤̗̱͎͕͎͙̙̻̟̰̼̩͍͙̬̠͓̮͇̱̣͇̩͈͚̘̦͉̯̝͕̫̝̠̟̹̠̙̻͚̞͇̝̦̩̪̖̺̜̖̲̱̲͍̞̳͎̞̬͖̣͍̜̺̥͉̜̜̫̥͍̙̪͉̤͋͒̂̂͋͆̄̓͛̊̿̓͋̈́̓̒͊̂͑͊̂̈̌͂̋̏͌̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̛̛̛̛̛̣̺̳̫̣͍͔̲̦̱͎̞͓͓̻͙̳͓̮̜̞̲̪̮̮̜͇̪͖͍̬̟̙̼̌͒̈́̄̃͒̓̅́͌́̀̂̒̀̀͛͊̔̄̈̓̀̾̋̈̏͋̓̿̓̈́̏͊̍̿̍͐̉͛̃͒͐̀͒̾̎̎͋̌́͋́̀̿́͊́̔̌͛̄̐͆̀̋̋̾̑́̈́͊̿́͊̓̏̈́̌͌́͑̊̔̍̈́̃̊̆͗͐̑̿͂̽̊͑̄̈́̾̎̅̈́̿̓̒́̔̏̋̒͒́͒̈́̄̓͋́̓̅́͐͗̈́̂̅́͂͗͊̀̓͑̊̀́͒̎̇͂̈́͛̾̿̾̍͌͊́̀̀̍̔̂́̑̔̿̓̇́̽͑͊̏̏́̇̌̓̓̀̿͌̏́́̒͑̿̆͗͛͑̾̐̋́̑́̀̽̋̄͋̉͛͑̃̆̅̑̔̍̓̾̾͗̋͑͊͆́͑̓̍̑̃͛͗̄̉͑̈́̐̍̊̔̃̀̑̿̒̒̈̽̓͋͊͑͂̈̋̔̅̅̐͆̓̊̾͒̉̉͂͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅg̷̡̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̺̻̣͖͈̬̩͚͖̖̗͓̜͎̠͉̫̦̖̤̗͍̬̫̘̜̠͕͓̬̙̯̰̻̖̩̭͎̯͉̗̹̹͕̲͚̝̱̻͔̣̥͙̯̼͇̳̰̬͇͕͈̲͚̦̖̲̤̝̘̗̦̹͙̻̞͕͙̬͍̯̞̯̹̹̹̞͎̳̯̪͉̩̥̼͕͚̪̺̞̜͙̤̝̺̗̻͚̘̫͍͍̝͎͖̺͇̣̹̞͚͔̞̰̮̰̘̺͔̹̘͎̲̙̤̥̝͈͎̰͎̙͓̬̤͚̦̦̤̭͇͍̼̘̼̼̯̯̲͍̤̭͉̫̘̪̳̝̤̩͖̠̪͕̦͎͓͉̖̥̩̜͔̭̯͈̱̝͇̟͈͍͉̮͈͍̱͉̭̞̘̮͚̭͍̳̟̩̖̱͇̹̘̺̖̗̗͍͙͕͖̜̫̭̯̯̩͈̗̘̩͈͉͚̳̪̩̜̟̳̰̰̹̝͙͚̗̣͓͚̹̦̲̯̭̘̪͒̈͒͂̾̅̈́͒̔̅̃̔͑̊͋̆̄̆̽͒̏̑̏̆̎͆͗̌̅̈̈͆̌͒̓̋͗̈́̄̋͂͗̊͊̀̾̈́̽͐̈́͋̈͑̓̽̈́̊̾͐͒̈͒̀̌̈́̈́̀̅͌̽͐͒́̆̅͛̌̏̈́́̒̎̌̆̓͊́̍̀́̔͋̈́̐̃̏́̈́̀̉̔̎̌̓̃̂͂̓͊̃̓̆̇̅͂̄͗̀̇́̌̆̍̌́͊̈́͊̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛͍̭̞͈̬̮͚̣̞͎͍̯̳͕̳͇͎̥̲̱̣̬͚͖̟̱̣͉̳̻̗͈̼̫̬͓͇̠̖͙̲͇̳̟͚͎̤̲̯̲̥̭͙̪̺͇̱̙̱͇̘̺͔̲̞̺̞̺̺̠̙̙̼͎͔̫̩̗̤̮̜̯͙͕̦̮̮̯̞͉͙̞̥͙͕̼̫͕͉͓̦͍̙̻̜͕̟̱̺͉̟̥̭̠̙̙͍̗̥̩̝̩̦͈͎̮͍͈̟̳̘̙̙͍̯̤̹̟̰̗̝͈̜̥̰̲͇̲͕̣͓̤̼͕̫̹̩̬͎̟̝̯̊̅̀̂̾̾̇͐̀̾̈́̔̐͆͒̉̔͛̒̓̏̌̈͒̓̌̓͒̓͌̓̄̈́̋̍̉̋͑͒͗̈́̇̅̉̇̉̋̈́͗̌̐̉͋͛͛͆̅́̆͛̊̓̈́́̾̾̔́̈́̇̈́́̄̿͋̈́͛̈́͌͐͗̂̂̌̀̏̅̎̂̓̓̉͊̔̍̈́̋͑̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅb̶̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̪̠̰͖̭͈̖̝̣̫̭͍̲̫̝̻̗̘̤͕̯͖̜̫͚͍͕̜̘̜̲͇̼̞̰̖̻̗̙̠̪̦͈̮̖̻̦̗̯͕͕̻͕̗̹̭̹̪̟̠̥̣̮̓͂̈́̑̉̆͑́̽̒̾̐́̏̏̽́̈́̃̓̅̆̍̈̏̿͒̒̈́̑̎͒̃͌́̾̅͗̈́̓̑̑̌̇̀́̄̊̏̃̆̓̈́̊̊̐̊͂͛́̇̈́͗͒̽́̀̿̓́̃͌̐̏́̐̉͑̿͑̓̌͌̉͒̇̅̌̔͂̀̎̆͛͛̋̈̅̐̇́́̌̔͊̍̓̋̏̆̓̀̅͊́̽̔͊̄͒̒̃̐͌̑͌̆̍̒̈́̔̏̋͋̏͋͗̇̏̓͐́͐̓̆̀̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅą̸̡̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̜̫̦̥̠͕̣̘̠̼̯̣̲̪̱͚͙̘͉̣̹̫̬̪͚̮͍̣͎͙̹̹̯̖̮͍̣̯̼̻̩̌͐͋̆̿͗̑̾̓̓͑͛̍́́̏̏̾́̈́͒͗̎̊͂̎̓̐̂̐͊̂̈́̒̎̽̾̐͗̆̽̍̔̀͆̉͂̿́̔̈́̑̔̈́́̈̓̔͌̀̍̌̈́̈͌̔́̒͑̄͂̾̂̀̋̎̒̏̄̆̏̂̅̂̅͆͒̽̃̏́̄͊̒̃̐̽̈́̾̎́̆̌̈̓̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ĉ̷̢̧̢̧̻̪̝̹̪͖̜̝͔̱̻͈͍̹̹͙̗͓̳̜̙͈̯̰̬̼̲̥̙̪̥͌̑̒̃̿͌̾͗̀̒̓́̉̚̕͘͜͝͝ͅḵ̷̡̡̨̢̛̛͉̝̥̟̤̩̺͖̘̜͚̼̰͖͖͙͈̪̯̬̝͖̤̦͚̮̱͉͚̟̘̬̖̠͈͓̹̯͖̐̇̎͒̈͛̾̐̐̄͌̈̓̿͆̊̿͊̏̓̈́̀̆͊͛̒͐̌̈́͑̕̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͝ ̴̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̡̧̨̼͔̞̳̥̹̲̠͉̮̖̯̬͈̤̯͈̙͇̻̙̙̺̗̤͚̖̠̪͓̤̬̭̙̙͖͙̬̥͙̠̖̺̻̥̺͉̖̤̗͍̤̳̙̻͈̝͇͉̙̖̻̭̘̺̗̪̺̣̦̭̙̗̘̰̯͖͕̜̜̃̏̆͂̀͌͒͜ͅa̸̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̩͖̖̖̼͖̘̺̖̦̞͙̠̺̺̠̙̼̯̬̪̟͕̲͓̥̤̭͇̯̲̖̪͇͈̞͇̞͉̱̩̟̞͔̻̪̦̤̩̙̥̟̱͈̲̹͔͈̭̱͖̼̻̭͇͕̥̞̘͚͙̦̝̗̯̹̙̳̱̣̰̟̘̝̣͎̦̯͔͖̤̼̬̦̪̣͕̭̜͇̠̦͓̼̱̬̪̬͉̬͕̥̤͚̙͔͍͇͉̦̙̥̟̳̰͕̓͒̒̍̉̉͆͒͌͗̽̇̈́́͛̿̾̐̓͂̒̈́͒̑̍̂̏͆̾̈̌̈́̈́̈́̌̿͛͂̀͋̆̔̈͑̑̽̈́́̿̑̐̒͂̔̾̃̀̑̉́̌̆̉̉̽̐́̍̍̍̂̈́̈́͆͌̂̾̒͊̏̑̿̈́̀́̌̓́̐̀̅̒͛͑̊͐̌́̿̂̈́̃̓́̌̔̂̓̆̋̏͒͋͗̊̎̆͂͗̑̋́̓͂̍͊͐̈́͋͌́̉̎͊̂͊̀͋͂̓̈̑͑̍̒͒̈́̇͂̍̆͗̎͂̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̛̛͉̝̤̩̞͙̰̟͚͚̘͎͇̪͉̦̣̭̭̙͕̱̦̝̝̼̥̞̣͉͔̻̪͉͉̪̟̫̭̯̰̥̳̹̗̬̲̤̮̮̪̜̬̯͉̯͍̙̺̲̮͇̠̠̳̹͈͎̺̤͓̱̎̂̅̎̊̅̓͑̋̎̽͐̀́́͊̾̒̀̐̐͗̐̓́̀͊̽͂̅͋̀̆̀̒̾͂̄̃̔̅̈́͛̌̎̓͋̈́̓̈́̒͂͛̀̌̒̃͛̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̧̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̪͖̣̟͕̯̩̙͔̫̼̬̼̝̘̻̹̲̦̦̫̩̳̬̘͙̯̹̥͉͇̲͙͉̙͓̼̥͉̤͉̣̞͇͎͖̝̬̮͓̖͇̦͓̳͖̬͔̩̩̼͖͖̪̗̰͕͕͖̳̫̮͉̱̝͎̰̥̲̜̮̮̺̰̦̠̺̜̫͉̙̳͉̲̥͈͚̞̺̹̣̤̞͚̤̤̱̺̞̠̠̺͚̪̙̯̭̪͉̘̯̜̥̹͚̘̟͇̟͕̼̯̫̻̪̤͙͈̟̮͍̲̱͎͖͈̭̫͇̥͈͈͉͖͔̲̫̼̦͍̹̱̪͇̗̗͉̣̼̼͇̼͚̤̝͍̇̂͆̽̓̍̎̆̾̋̀̈́̐͋̈̐̈́̍́̌̎͒̇̇͌̿̎͒̍̂͗̔̓̇͊͂́̈̌͆̏̅͂̄͆͐̐̔͌̂͛̓͆̅͗̑̃̊̐̂̈̂̈͆̊͆̇̀́̑̄̄͋͌̃̅̈́̏́͑͋̓̄̆̍̀̄̍̍̎̈́̐̾̍̃̍̿̔̈̏̊̆̾̓̂͌̎͋͗͗̾̈́̐̃͐̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̶̧̡̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̮͉̻̫͕̯̯̟͕̞̤̭̰̮̪̰̖̤͕̭͙̣̥̠̞̥͕͖̗͎͈̪̝̳̜̱̯͖̳̖̦̺͉̺̳̭̲̫͇̫̗͕̫͓͔͔̼̘̤̩̘̖̞͚̲͎̝̦̔̊̋̔̄̿͒̔̋͊͐̌̏̆̇͐̄̋̇̇͗̔̓̓͆̾̀͑̒̀̐̍̀̑͑̔͌̀́̀̾̂͂͒͋̐̈́́͆̈́̆͐́̈́͒̂̄̒͂͗́̇́̏͆̏̌̎̌̓̂̈̿̀͊́̍̂̅̾͐̑͒̇̊̋̎̆͋̑̑̓̓͗̔̀͆͑̾̍̈́̍̾̃͌́̋̀̍̌̋̉̈́̎́̾̀̒̄̄͆̂̎̈͑̃̋̉̉̒͒̍̾́̈́̃̐̔̓͋̾̀̃̿̑̋̈́̽͛̒̓̔̑͂̉̍͂́͆̆̆͒͑̔̌̍̂̄̑̿̃̐̃̍͆̑̔̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅờ̸̧̡̛̛̛̛͓̤͈̗̲̦̱̜̖̮̰͖̺̱̩̗̥̪̳͍̜̜͎̪̭͔͉̠͉͈̯͙͚̠̳̣̮̯͛̽͒̓́̈̑̑̌̐͒̈̅̿́̓̏̈́̒̊̍̎̎̊́́̇̇̍̈́̈́͂̆̌́̀̅̑͋̎̍͌̒͛̽̈͑̂̆͌́͗͛̀̿̽͛͐̒̍͋̍̔̀͊͑̄̌̽̋͊̓̈́̋̏͒͗̀̐̈̏̐̽̎́͗́̑͗͌̆̉͌̈̈́͌͆̽͑̄̇͋̽̃͛̔̋̈̍͗͑̋̏̋̊̅̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅừ̴̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̛̮̻͕̥͇͈͕̩͔̘͎̫̱̖͎̣̘͇̱͔̬̦̹͕̼̞̰̻̫̲͚͖̯̙̼̻̹̪͓͙̰̼̤̬͉͚͖̣͉̙̠̠̙̻̣̣̣̘̻͙̗̤̰̱̳͔͍̳̖̼̻̺̩̭̙̗̮̠̭̰̺̼̰̥̪͇̪̳̞̩̬̠̃̍̒͋̿̈͛͑̅̉͐̐͋͂̂̑͒͑́̈́̈́̉̑̑̽̓̑͆̉̈́͒̅̓̾͆̈̒̌̄͛͗̒͆̿̿̀̈́̌̅̃̎̔͆͒͛̑̔̏͆̽͑̏̉̈͆͒̒͆̊͗͆͆̈́̅͑̋͛̒́̽͑̀͑͐̌̏̒̓͛̃́̀̊̋̀̃͐͂̾̅̃̃̉̌̀̈́͌̏̓̓̾̍͐̃͋̅͋͊̍́̃͐̑̋̊̇͑̊́̎̋͊́̋̿̉́͗̾̊̃̄̽̑̅̂̋̒͛̅̑̓̌͋̌̑͂͆͂̽̎̀̏̓̈́̿̓̎̌̒̿͌̈́̔̐͒̆̓͂͌͐͋̍̈́̌͛̇̂̄̍̇̋̎͑͆̿̅͑̈͒͛̄̑͗͌͋̔͗̃̋̏̈́̒̊́̊̈͗͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ,̷̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛͉̺̯͕̯̮̩̖̬̹̝̻͈̮̙̘̻͎̳͎͉̲̤͕̗̲͔̬̖̭̹̳̙͇̟̝̺̭͖̭͚̖̞̹̳̱̲̰̫̬̣̟̞͚̪̤̪͇̣̰͔̱̱̞̪̯̝̗̩̺͈͙̭̭͓̹̪̥͚̼̟̲̯̻̫̯̺͓̮̮̠͈̯̤̝̪̲̭̫̜̜̥̻̲̩̣̦̳͈̘̬̳͔͇̹͎̖̞̼͕͙̙͉̥̞̠͇̇͊͑͗̋͑̍̓̒̀̒̿́͌̾̑̓̿̊̂̂͐͒̈́̀̆̏̋̏̓̽͂̀͌̔͛̿͋̇̽͊̒̈͗̐̔͐̎͛̆͆̈́̇̐̾̔̉͌̉̄͌̽̎̓̿̓̈̊͛̈́͋̔̀̈̋̒̏̋̈̊͑̽̽̔͛̽͂̂́̀̓̅̇͌͑͂̓́̈̀̆̉͊̋̽̂̔̏̋͆͐́͊͆̓͑̈͑̎́͛̌͆̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̦̰͙̭̹͇̖̫̙̰̜̩̦̯̥͇̬͈̭̰̠͉̯̻͙̯̙̼͙̭̫̙͇̞͖̼̹̦̬̺͎̜͓̫͔̼͍̼̣̮͚̗͓̱̣̗͎̥͖̦̘̱̗̟̣̙̱͚̭̗̖͎̰̟͈̪̙̝̣͍̮͍̙̳̘͈̮͈̺̳̬͖̼̣͔̈́̈́̌̅͛͂̊̾̓̐̍́́́̓͌̅̔̀͊̒̍̔̍͑̃̍͋̃̋͊̈͊̉̈́̓͒̎̀̄̉̈́͒̑͂͌̍͛̈́̅̀͗͋̐͆̐́̅̉̇͋̍͋̆̐̓́̈́͂͗͆̾̍͌̒͆̿̈́̽̂̀̿̌́̒͐͌̔̀̽̀̋͌͂̓̈́̅̿͑̈́͂̽̔̀̃̈́̆͆̉͗̀͋͂́̍̐̍͋͑̈́͂̒͐̿̎̔̑͌́͂̈́͌̿̄̓̑͌̈́̈́̽̔̅͋͛̈́͒̽̎͋͛̐̈́͆̓͒͐̌͂͊͛̎̊̀͑̀̈́̒̑̊̐̄̎̐̃͒̓͂̌̏̀̎̄̒̀͗̐̑̀̌́̄̋̂̀̀̀̊͆̿̅̑̍̀̀̀͒͐̍̌̍̅̈́̐̈́̑͐́̿̀̓̐̈́̾͊̅͆͋̃̊̇̾̆̌̽̉̇̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅy̴̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̜͇̤̫̤̩̣̲̯̖̱̖͂́́̈́͋̉̽̊̀͑͐́͆̅̈́́͒͐̅̐͆͂̽̅̊͗́̂͗͗̃͋́̆̎́̊͐̾̈́̒̉͗̂̍̍͊͆͆̋͒̀̄̔͗͋͑̊̈́̓̊̐̏́̏́̊́̅̇̇̈̂̋͐͑̾̃̀̍̐͆̑́̃͂̍̿̈́̇̉̾́̅̋̀̎̿͐͂̊̈͑̎̀̇̿̅̔̎͌͛̊̂̔̿̒̓̍͌̓͆͛̍͒͗̾̚͘͘̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ở̴̧̨̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̟͓̼͚̞̬̱̰̟̞̤̝̫̯͕͚̰̥̫͇͖̻̼̮̤̪͙̝̭͙̭̥̱̙̻̻̻͕̙͉̬̺̜̻͈͇͍͖̞̘̟̖̤̥̮̹͚̫̹̜̖͙̙̗̹̠̰̬̻̫̥̮͓̼̮͎̰͈͍̮̩̱͚̞̰̟̯͔͔̮̪̭̖̦̘̯͓̻̖͍͎͓̖͚̪̯͈̜̥̠͕͚͍̦̬̣͚͓̘͇͕̹̖̮̙͙̗̘͚͚̭̑̀̈̈̾̈́̽̋̃̓͒̈́̊̀́͑͐̀̀̈̈͛͗̈͂̆̋̎͆̔̈́̈͑̒͆̿̎͗̒̎̔̄̉́̽̏͒̿̂̅͌̍̈́̊̊́̇̈́̎͋̍͋̀͆͆̑͌̑̈̍͊̽̋́͊͛̓̍̇̈́̀̐̈́̏̓͆͑̆̏̂̎͊̒̀͊͌̍͐̈́̽̓́͆̏͐́̿͆͒͌̓͗́̃̔̉́̐̇̈́͐̂̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̸̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̛̫͈̰̯̮̞̟͙̳̱͕̪̟̥̱̟̖͖̩̬̺͖̻̩̱̥̝̞̗͚͖͉̙̙̼̘̩̻̘̺͍̝̘̻̙̩̙̟̫̤̞̜̝̭͈͚̘̞̪̰͕͇͕̩̻͇̱̥̠̗̮̯̗̥̙̞̩̻̙̖͇͈͍͙̯͕̤̘̦̙͈̪̬͍͔̪̖̫͕͇̬̭͍͇̱̺͎͖̹̰͉̬̩͍̥͙̬͙͇̱͖̝̪͉̳̻̬̘̹̯̙͎͖̥̬̥̦̠̮͚̦̗̥̩̣͚͈̼̜̣̪̮͉͉̤̝̙̟̠̻̮͉̬̪̼͙̯̥̫̞̪̫̜̯̫̮̗̬̤̲̩̻̼͉̤͙͕̦͇̩͎͓͉̹̅̓̂͊̊̀̊͊̾̽̌͛͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͉͚̝̲̤̱̭͕̻͎̥͖͎͕͓̠̰̥̲͉̱͍͇̟̻̝̬̠̭͍͕̳͙̯̻͈͓̰̲̗̪̼̮̗͍̗̪͉͈̖͎͕͖͈̳̞͔͍̪̳͕̳̝͓̙͓̙̥͎̯͈̹̭̥̹͈̥͈͕̬̠̦̳̙̆̃͆͐͒̊͌͐͗̆̉͐̈́̎̎̀͒͛̄̐̀͂͌͗̌̽̓̎̋͒̊͐͑̊̈́̋̔̽̋̔͐̆̈́́͋̂̀̇̀͊̌̔̈́̽̑̌̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅk̶̢̧̨̢͔̘͓͎̥͎̮͇͉̝̪͖̟͓̻͔͇̮̰̫͈̙̠̦̘͔̩̯̤̣̯̦͔̗̥͖̮̝̫̥̥͓͙̪̤̮̼̼̻̰͙͈̞̲͓͇͍̥͙̪͖̏̾̏͑̈́̒̌̍̀͑́̍̊̾̈́́͌̍̌̃̔̋́͛̇̑̎̉̒̾̇̍̃̓̔̀̅͗̀̈́͋̿̈̽͊̈̀̎̿̐̈́̊̿̽̈̓̏̆̔͂͐̇͛̅͋̿̒̈́͌̏͊̔̀̄̎̒̆͆̂́́̇̆̀̆͐͗͗̋̃̍̐͌̈́̓͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝n̷̨̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̨̧̛̛̳̪̹̩̖̫̞̬̠̖̲̝̟̟̤̯̲̯̰̖̼͈͖͖̖̫͎̪̺͈̥̗͉͔͖̲̙͔͖͔̝̲̰̲̖̞͙̺̮͕̗̞̲̮̺̗̣̖̗̫̹̤̗̟̘̬̮̺̗̫̬͍͎̭͉͚̩̫̬̠̥̻͈͉̲̥̟̟̰͇̖͙̱͙͈͉̭͎̜̪͚͔̖̰̰͙̝̦̣̣̳̪͔̯̠̼̖̻̲͑̑̔̉͛͗̉̆̇̂̔̔͊͌͐͛͊̀̀͊̋̀̐̓̿̓͒̾̊͑̿͋͋̉͗̈͑̉͒̽́͐͊̾̉̊̃́̒̽̀̿́̊̐̓̀́̍͂̄̾̽̿͗́̽̔̑͗̾̈́̾̓̑̉̏̌̃̏͊͂̌̀̉̈̋́̽͐͌̂̒̾̍͌̌͐̄͊̅̉̿̊̾̆̂̈̾̓̊̏́͂̉̓͊͊͒̇̇̽̓̈̅͂̐̈͂̀̀̎̀̽̏̏̐̄̽͆̊̈͛̽̽̒̅̈̈̇̆͐̋̆̈́̀͑̃́̋̆̀̾̓̓̽̌̀̐̍̈́͛͌̔̌̂̔͂̊̈́̔̓̔̽̎͑̐͐̈̑͋͂̒͗̀̂͐͑̔̃̇̏̔́̿͗̃̈́̾̆̽̆͐̐̆͆͋͊̾̈́̓͗͆̌͆̌̀͛̋̔͛̒̐̓̈́̍̑͊̔͋̈́͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅo̴̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̡̖̺̜̺̟͙͓͓͔̤̫͈̰͎͓̬̩̤̥̗̺͚̞͍͓͖̲̩̩͕͔̠̻̻̜̼̗̠̹̳̼͇͔̖̳̩͖͕͕͉͓̟̜̙̲̗͔͚̗̗͇͎̮̝̱̟̠̥̲̩͓̹͈͚̰̬̜̲̪͚̞̮͙̫̙̞͎͖̩͚̹͍̲̹̫̠͔͎̲̹̺̠̙̘̗̠̖̳̰̯̫̟̘̘̣̱̲͓̣̙̳͎͇͉̱͉̳̖̬͈͕̦͔͎̟͍͉̤̪̜͚͙͍͎͓̭͕͔̬͉̜͓͓͖̼̺̭̫̙̗͚̲̟̥̟͔̖̱̘̞͕̭̙̼͙̻̤̖̺̪̣̭̻̘͈̦̫̻͇̓͋́̋̌̑̐̽͆́̈́̑̎̓̂͐̃̃̽͛͗͊͒̍̈͐̔̾̋̄̀̐̍̓̿̉͒́̀̋̆̍̊̈́͋̌̾̀̾͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̵̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛͈͚͓̙̗̼̹̞̻͕̙͖̘̟̣̲̺̥̘͍̹̤̰͕͔̼̱̫̘̻͎͙̝͖̠͕̬̯͇̪̗̤̣͖͍̝̮̯̟̠̠̮̘͍͇͔͍͎̣͈͔̹̹̥̯̰̗̘̳͎̱̠͔̞̹̝͙̥̼̙̗̮͎̜̘͍̼͚̗̱̣͍͈̫̻̺̳͓͙͓̪̤̰̘̱̤̰̺͕̲̺̮̪͇̣̖̲̦̯̣̺̪̠̱̻͔̝͉͔̥͉͖͉̯͇̞̦͍͎̻̥͙͔͈͔̮͔͓̭͔͕̩̩̰͕͕͕͓̥͇͚͍̯̖̩̞̖̝̥͙̰̗̹͎̜͔̟̻̠̤̲͉͉̪̋̊̊̔̉̓͋͆͂͆̔͋̓̓͋̀̔͒͆͗̓́̾̒̊̈́̆͂͒̏͑̅̋̎̏͌̆̐̎̀͐̂̊͒̉̊̓͊̑͋́́͑̎͗͋̋͊̽̈̒̄̾͌̈́̅̊̈̉̓̎̀̔̏̋̽̍̈́͆͊̎̉̀̔̅̾̈́͊̽͋͆̆͂̀̒̆́̇͒̑̓̀̌̉̒͌̃͐̓̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̰̩̤͎̪̙̙̣̟̠̣̪̳͎͍̗̲̳͇͕͉̯̰̮̠̺̼̹͔͙̝͇̫͈̱̣̬̹̝̯̰̜̗̠̙̙̦̩̣̰̰̩̬̪̞͇̜͚̮̳̤͉̘̩̰̹̠̬̦̙̘͓̺̯̯̣͍̮̪̹͔̫̦̯̻͈̼̹̪͎̱͉̣͙̥̖͙͍͎͙̰̲̗͔̙̖͎̘̰̜̲͎͓̻͈̪̮͚͈̹͍͓̬̪͉͔͔͔̫͇͍̳͍̰̫̼̳̼̻͚̻̺̮̺̬̾̉̌̎͗̾̀̈̒̈̃̇̈̈́̍͊̇̑̃̈̉͑̀̆̈́̆̆͐͒̋́̋͌̾̐͒̑͑͛͂̈́́̄̆̈̈́̒͂̿̓̔̒̈́̀̍̂̑̃͒̋́̽́͛̈́̏́̀̄̉͛̅͋̿̂͛̍̇̔̍́̑̃̎̋̾̏͋͂͗̑͌̑̿̄̿̃̎̀̐͊̏̂̋̌͐̈́̊̂̉͒́̾̋̈́̃͌̽̿͆̌̋̓̄́̈̇̽̿͒̀̓̀́̔̇̍̿̿́̂͑̒̈́͂̿̓̀͑͂̋̌̀̃̏̓̾̍̿̔͛̒́̇̒̓͛̐̋̏́͋̀͊̈́̄̎͂̊̄̅͛͑̉͌̓̍͛̊̓̋̈́̅͛̀̈́̎͋͂͆͐̈́̊́̂̆͆͑̋̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̸̛̛̛̱̲̠̣̰̤͍͈͕̠͔̫̹̰͙̠̘͚̤̯̾̇̏̉͒͂̈̈́̇̈́̽̈́̽̄̓̀̒̃̚̕h̶̨̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̗̥̥̠͚̬̳̝̥͙̗͓̤̞̼̼̻̠̹̦̯̯̜̪̜̰̲̰͍̪͉͙̯̦̘̭͉̰̬̯̗̗̱̰̺̪̥͇̜̞̟̬͕̻̙̤̜͉͙̦̹̲͕̬͖͚̜̲͈̹̟̖̻̗̹̬͚̱̞̦̫̤͉̰͚̘̟͈̺̥̘̻͓̠͕̝͈̟̗̞̭̖̬̠̰͚͓̺̘͚͖̩̳͚̰̜̟̬̟̲̤̺̖̟̪͈͔̫͙͍͚͎͔͈̪̟̠̘̺͍͕̯̬̠̹̫̫̭̱͔͙̜̻͔͈͓̦̦͓̞̣̗̫͙͕̻͈̤̮̠̞̙͙̥̣̮̟̙̝̻͎̘̟̘͖̖͓̦͕̼͖̦͎͕̪̰̖̟͇̫͇̳̖̥̲͓̬̟̱̭̼̟̞̥̳̲̼̺͈̅͊̔̌̇̈́͑͑̒́̓͒̀̋̉͐̎͂̏̅̀͌̂̃̏̈̽͊̒͆̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǎ̸̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̳̱̥̳͉͎̟̝̤̣̺̳̣͔̜̖̹͕̪͖͚͙̥͖̪͔̹̠̝̻̯͔̻͍̣̬̞͖̱͔͕̜͇̯̳̦͙̥̻̦̠̯̝͚̩̟͉͈̼̖̱̹͚̦̼͈̟͙͕̱͓̖̫̰̩̠̭̺̺͓̩̞̘͔͈͇̖̙̗͕̮̜̟̜̥͙̮̥̞͓̜͙͕͇͉͚̼̟͍̲̩̝̻͓͆̉̈́͒̎̽̉̀̒̔̈́̌̀͂̇̉̿̎̆̐̈́̇͋̌́̓̂̄́̅̉̄̒̍̏͗̐͛̋̇̏̈́̿̈̒̏̇̎͒͆̑̈̋̂̿͂͌͋̿͗̇̆͛̌͂́̌̎̈́͂̀͒̀̈́̈́̀̄̉̌̎̀̉̎̓̈̿́͒̀̉́͛̒̀̍̀̀̈̾̅͗͒̀̏̌̄͗̀͛̿͋̄̈́͋̐̔͆͗̽͂͛̒͆́̋͑̎̍̋͗̒̆̑͗͋̂́͑̉̇̎̽́̋̅͂́͛̋͋̽̌̓̑̑̓̌̽́̈́͐͋̍͑͑̀̃̂͌̔̋͋̐̌̂̐̆̑̀̀͆̀̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅt̴̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̪͎̼̪̱̖̱̯̱̥͚̻̮̪̲̮̗̰̱̲̥̻͔̳̗̗͙̖̟̺̯̥͎̹̹̬͓͔̣̘̲͓̪̱̻̹̮̰̦̬̙͇̲̻̣̭̫͈̞̰̹͔̼̘̖̭̞̞̫͕̪̮͖̘̫̠̼̞͎̞̭̤͉̜̠̰̬̭̩̖̖̻͈͚̲̼͍̼̘͈͚͉̭̫̫̠̟̲͕͙̫̣͓̣͎̲͉̥̘͇̠̤̙̼̜̥̬͔̪̲͙̖̥̣̮͍̯͈̫̲͈͎̱͖̯̖̗̫͍͕̖̳͉͕͎͚̮̼͖̼̖͙͙̺͚͙̮͖̜̼͚̠͍̬̬̜̮̜̞͚̪͓̟͇̦͔̥̙̜̞͚͚̞̟̤͈̘̯̘͎̞̜̯͕̯̭̜͙̦̭̹̪̺̠̞͈͍͓͖̜͈̣͈̥͎̟̤̣̤̣́̽̓̀͑͑͒̒̽̀̃̉͌̃̋̐́̉͋́͗̐̽̉̌̈́̐̅̐̎̆̓̔̈́̆́̎̀̈́̍̅́́̓̃͗́̋̿̍̂̒̓̇̇͛̊̀̓̀̉̑̔̑͋͋͂͊̾̆̑̒̏̉̀̑́̔̍̽̍̅̔̐͐̄̀̆̓̄̔̈͐̎̽̂̈́̏̀̇̓̇̐̂̅̆̒͌̍͋̃̓͐̈́̓̌̓̀͌͋͋̆͂̑̆̽̎͗̇̏̄̈́̉͌̃̑̈́́̑̍̊͌͗͗̔̈̃̈́̋̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̢̢̧̛̣͍͙̪̺̗̩̥͔̻̖̙̼̻͍̣̖͕̩̫̹͔͈̫̳̲̤͎̠͔̫͎̪̪͖̰̞͓͙͇͉͓̫̩̙͚͚͇̲̭̪̣͉̤̦̪̩̲͉͎͎̻̝͎̰͎̣̭͙̣̞̣͕̜̠̘̝͓̟̻̻̱̞̯̮̞͍̥͍̲̣͙̥̼͙̟̺͍̠̘̲̼͔̫͚͉̱̝͚̞̣͕̝͇̥̮͎̖͍͓̤̙͇̰͇̥͔͇̼͈͙̩̣̪̹̠̺͖͓͔̯̣͎̝̫͍̞̯̲̪̳̻̜̬̩̱̼̺͔̮͈̦̙͙͔̹̗̝̩̥͎̰͚̯̠̗͎͖̟̬̰̲̝̱̮͇̺͔̮̻͇͖̱̞̹̫̠̼̜͈̐̓̍́̆̿͋̌̂̀̓͂͌̈̿̒̈̈́̊͋̌̏͋͐̔̌̎̔̐̑̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̡͙̖͈̼͖̹̦͓͖̲̫̠͚̳͙̖͎̤̬̖̣̹̙͉̻̣̟͔̣͈̻̝͉̝̟͎̤̻̙͚͔̺̮̟̞̗̲̬̻̪̱̻̯̙͚͙̱̼̯̲̱͎̳̭̻̻̦͖̼̩̩͈̹̘̤̲̭͈̬̬̖̟̯̠̜̤͍̯̪̦̘̻̘̬͖̭̬̲̰̤͈̭̮̰͍͇͓̻͇̺̳̘͇̳̭͈̞̪̣̠̻̮͓̣̗͓̪̠͓̪͙̮̰̭̯̗̹̭̖̪̘̠̳̜̹̻͈̜͔̰̼̦͔̣̦̙̺̫̜̻͕̬̤̩̪̹̠͈̰͉͕̰͈̭̝̞̮͓͎̩̺̯̙̯̪̳̫̭̤̤̯̤̦̪͓̞̬̺͇̖̝̯̙͈̱͇̞̗͕͉̼̱̙̰̞͔̪͕̭̱͇̣͕͉̻̟͔͓͈͙̜̰͍̝͉͍͇̭̳̬̙̤̤̺̯̭̥̻̙̮̭̹͔̟̍̾̈́͌̂́̈́̓̀̆̾̑̽͗̑̓͒̈̾̓̆̈́͛̆͑͐̀̇̕̕͘̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̪̘̝̤̝̮̩̰͔̮̻̣̯͙̦̬̲̲̘̠͇̘̺̮̜͙̘̟͈̞̱̻̮͎̻͔̩̙͙̮̜̖̳͍͎͎̩̟̪̥̰̪̘̖͕̠̪͇͎̩͉͍̣̻̼̗͓̖͈̞͚͔̙̻̳̤͔͕̻̙͙͓͉̹̤̝̘̲̯͚͖͎̯̗̺̠̖͚͕̪̙̦͙̟͍̣͈̹̜̫̙̥̬̞̳͇̠̖̙͓̤̬̱̝̼̮̟̜̠̮̝͎͕̠̣̖̬̱̲̩̰̗̞̖̜̟̗͕̤͇̬̳̭͓̜̘͓̠̠͔̼̯̺̬̠͇͔̦̥̜̫͍͖͉̗̙͇̯͚̱̙̖̹̼̤̳͙̪̜͎̙͉̟̖̘̺͈̮̞̗̣̮̯̫͙̯̹̟̼̼̥͓̹̖͓̤̝̪͚͎̠̠̞͎̦͖̘͖̩͍̟̜͚͔̝͕̒̓͊͑̉̋̂͂̐̌̾̃͑̉͂̈́̀͆̈́̅̇̓́̏͊̉̌͛͂̒̆̄͗̀̂͋͐̽̄͗̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̢̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̝̲̥͕̥͈̣͕̜͈̘̗̝͙̪̖̖̠̞̲͈͉̤̲̤͈̣͈͔̯̫͕̬̼͙̺͙̪͙̩̱̳̹̻̜̲̗͙̳̲̦͙͔̦̭̤̲͍̯͖͖̣̜̟͈̤̹̱̼̪̮͓̯̱̱͚̫͉̲̘̥̲͇̪͙̱̜̲͓̜̜̹͔̼̳̬̲̱̯͓̪͍̦̳̺̠̻̬̏̊͒͐͋̒̆̊͗̈́̅̒͒͌̋͆̈́̈́̍̽̀͌̓̀̏̈́̎̈́̑̌̍̐̂̀̾̽̈́̍̀̄̿̏͂̔̋̀̉͌̈̎̃̀̈́͋͊̆̈̊͒͛̂̌̅̃͋̂̅̂̈́̈́̑̀͗̉̃̒̅̌͆̄͂̋̾̆̅̃̏̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ę̴̡̨̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̢͙̲̞̜͓̥͉̩͉̱̞̟̼̲͓̺̲̗͇̗̼̠͓̣̹̹̜̜̖͔̘̠͔͕̪̗̘̣͕̼̤̜̳͉͕̘̺͎̜͎͇̳̖͇̫̜̞͙͈̫̗̺̬̙͈̪͈͇̳̲̬̰̤̻̘̭̜̤̙̥͍̣͖̯͕̼͔̪̗̠̬̖̱̻̯̘͕̫̯̱̹̠̣̲̜͎̝̳̯̲̭̠̼͖̟͕̫̲̦̦̙̟̘̱̜̰̦̻̩̙͍͍̝̜͍͈̙̭̘̥̝̗̟̬̙̣̞̳͕̝̦̹̘̍͌̇̄͗̽̆̿̊̉̔̿̂͑̿́͒͊̌̌͆̇̈́̓̔͑̇̑̋͛͆͂́̑̾̊̏̓̈̑͊͐͌̈̂̏̇̒̍͑̾̐̒̈́̃̆̄̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̺̟̖̩̱͓̞͇͉̱͙̙͉̗̜̙͙̳̘̪͇͕̤̤̮͍̯͔̙͚͙̖̪̟̮͚̳͓͇͈̭͔̞̬̟̣̙̥͖̣̘͕͇̟͕̋̊͆̌̀̋̌́̉͊̍́́̈́̓̿͛͒̋̔̊͊͒̆͂̌̈́̔̀͒̀̈̈́̄̏̇͊̇͌̏̂̀̽̇̓͑̊̎̇̈́̊͊́̇͂̀̆̍̆̆̍̆̈̾̒̀̅̓͒̈͆̿͑̀̔͂̔̄̇͑̒̇͆̈́̑͊̀͆͒̀͆͋͒̒̾͆̉͂͂̒͒͊͛̈́̐͊̇̓́̿̃͑̾̆̆̉͌̽̒̿͆̆̽͌̀̉̿́͐̄̿̓̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅń̴̡̩̖͕̹͕͈͇̥̣̦͍̬͈͖͚̖̭̖̞̬͉̺͚̠̙͔͚̣͍̘͓̝̠̫͇̺͖͎̻̳͌͆͋͊̋̈̔̂͐́̑̅̒͗͐̏̔̉͆̏̔̇̋̍̉̎̄͌̀̽̔̂̐̆̀͒̅̈̑͗̑̈̒̃͆͛̊̉͂̀̀͛́́̈̎̈́̓̈́͂̀͊̐̈́̅̂͊̿̾̓̽͗͂͒́̂̇̾̎̓́̊͂͊͐̓͑̓͛̂̽̆́́̂̈͋͋̅̋̈̔́̂́͆͌̅̒̈́̐͛̽̈́̃͐̇̒̓͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ?̸̧̧͚̳̞̻͎̗͇̖͕̪̙͚̤̞̩̟̗͍͉̟̞̝͎̠͚̪͊̇̈́̃͌̓̆̓̇̋̈͐͒̐͊̒̾̓́̓̍͋̎̆̔̀̍͒̋̌̈͘͘͜͠ͅ"̶̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̛͈̦̫̣̼̯̦̦̙̖̼̺̳̣̪̝̬͈̪̻͉͈̣͔͎͇͈̩̻̮̖̙̖̙̮͖͍̼̳͉̱͇̜͇͈̝̹͖͉͓͕̙̟̰̹̖̗̪̤̜̮̳̻͇̣̟̭̩̺̲̮̤̭̟͕̣̖͚̫͍̹̖̟̝͈̬̬̱͙̬̲̠̰̥̲̺͔͎̘̹̜̺͇͇̭̮̘͓͉͎̦̻̗͖͎̪̼̰̜̗̮͕̃̇̅̎͋̄̀͆̆̊́̉͂͗͋͌̊͛̄̅̑̌̈́̈́̅̐̋̔͐͐́͆̌̋̓͛̀̋͋́̆͋̽̊͗̅̃͐̓̑̉̿̂̂̉̑͐̍̈̏̇̕͘͘̚͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̥͈͙̱͍̳̗̥̰̳̥͉̜̳̺̪̬͚̼̯̦̣̘̝͙̥͕͔̤̭̞͍͍̺̮̥̬͕̜̫̤̪͓͇̥̝͚͈̥͔̞̲͕̙̗̠͎̠̝̲̹̠̱̗̲̱͓̪̼̲̗̜̮̦̬̤̹͕̗͉͈͙̘̘̖̝͙͖͓̱̙̝̫͉̼̮͓̗̹̪̹̊̈́̀̋̊͑͂̍̾̾̏̾̽̄̓̒͐̇͒̈́̒͛̃͌̿̍̓͊̀̊͗͋̊͌̂͌̐͊̓̓̄̓͒̎̋̈́͒̎̾̋̈́̄͋͂̐̋̒̓̊̊͋͋̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͠͠͝  
̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̲̬̜̣̞̞͖͈̪̙͓͎̭̟̱̰͙͂̿̈́̒̎̈̂́́͗̀͗̊̈́̀̊͂̏̔̾̋̓́̓͐́͐͗̔͛͆̎̒̄̈̂̈́̍͋̿̅̈́̌͌͗̈́̀̈́́͊͂̿͂̆͒̎̈́̆̃͛̄̓̌̅̈́̄̒̑̎̒̍̓̎͂̿͛̈͒̊͂̅̊̈́̿̋̏̒̔͐͛̊̓̐͂̏̄̿͊̎̌̾̔̂̾̉͆͌̾͊̌͐́͑̈̈́͂͒́̿̓̂̎̈́̒̂̓̈́̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ  
̶̨̛̛̛̝͉̣͓͓̪͕̺̥̲̣̣̣͔̭̞͈͕̠̪͉̻̝̗̯̼̗̣͎͂͊̓͆̿̊̐͆͐̄̀̏̾́͂̿̾̏̒͗̓̂̔̀͋̽̓̽̈͋̆͒͛͑͐̀̓̄̽͛̑̽̈́͒͂̎͂̀͑̈́͌̄͗͛̓̈́̔̉͑̈̓̐́̾̎͂̀̈́̂̏͊̀͋̈́͒͂͆͂̉͛̈́͗͂̅͛̓̑̍̈́̒͒̎̾̿̉̏͋̽̓̓̎̈́͌̆̂͆͊̓͑́̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝  
̵̡̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̝̱̥͓̦̤͇̖̻̯͔̗̺̦̜̦͎̟̮̝̖͍̹̗̩͙̗̟̜̤͓̰̝͓̠͇̻͕̻̩̙̘̩̩̤̣̣̘̳̮̳̗̜̯̦͖̤̝̫͇̬̗͖̘͕̝͚̘̮͕̪͕̤̳͖̤̥̳̳̻͔̮̟̠͎̠̜̦̥̙̊̇̆̈́̂̒̄͂̍͂̿̓͗̇̅́͗͋̐̒̍̇̄̎͛͒̑̑͗̅̀̃͛͆̿͗͗̀͋̎̀́͌̄͐̏̽̀̏̎̏́̒̽̀͌̒͊́̐̽͂̿̍̊͗̂́̇͒̍̆͋̅̓͊̅͐͊̽̍͒̓͑̃̓̆͋́͆̇̈́͆̈̌̅̽̿͋̔̂̂̓͛̀̀̈́̊̄͗̓̂͗̈͂͊̂͋̓́͑̓͌̍͒͆̏̈́̋͂̀̆͊̔̈́̑̉͐̈̉̓̽̉̉̀̆͐̓͌̓͗̉͌͒̆̾͛̀͛̄̾͛̈́̿̀̇̐́͐́́͑̂̐̑̇̊̔̉̈͋͆̾̈̇̾̾̈́͑͛̀̾̈́̏̿̎͆̊̃̈̈́̂́́̒̐̍̒̓͆̌̽̃̆̈̌̾̆́̿̐̓̈̏͆̍̃̊͋̆̾̓͗̋̓̈́͐̅̎̒̓̊̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̷̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̡̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̗̞̲͇̟͚̙͖̘̱̘͚͈̙̫̫̰͎͔̪̥̹̹̳̪̳̟͚̖͔̺̪̮͇̱̞͉̺̭͔̺̟͖̯̼̦͔͉̖̹̦͙̩̳̺̜̲̣̖̣͕̼̠͎͍͕͚̤̬̤̟̭̫̱͓̮̤̘͈̮͇͔̝̯̖̫̤͚͔̤̳̖̫͚͇̫̞̳̱̣̝͓̹̟̭̗̙̯̠̙͚̙͎̪̲̜͎̹̬̮̫̗͈͎̝͔̣̺̼̳̗̲̮̻̙͇̖̲̜̲̦̹͖̥̈́̇̆̾͊̈̎̈́̓̔̐̏̄͑͌͐̃͗̍̓̈̇̄̓͌̀̋̾̀̔̔̓͋́̅̀̒̎͂͆͌͊́̀̐̏̀̌̍͒̏̍̾͛͐̏͛̏̐́̈́̔͋͆͑͛̇͗́̊̍̀̅̓̍̔̈̓̔́͒̈̓͛͋̓͆̑͊̎̓́̈́̈́̂̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĪ̷̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̛̛̦̜̥̙̗̫̰̻̜̲͓̖͉̰̟̫̜̗͈̲̘͔͔͇̹̭̖̺̺̰̭̮̭͇̬̙͓̙̭͈͈̳͓̼̰̗͕̻͍̣͙͕̩̬͇̣̙̘̤̩̖̳͕̲͍̮̺̜͙͖̯͎̱̞̟̘̤̮̖̪̩̤̫̞̟͔̫̜̙̘͙̯̼̯̗̼̰̺̰͉̰̲̼̖̜͉̪̻̺͍̱̲͓̳̘̼̦̯͔̭̲͙̟͇͎͙͇̪͓̩̝̙̖͋̈̇͑͂̏̏̌͑̌͊̓͑̒̉͊̍̐̽̎̆͛́̏̍̎̈́̇̆̽̾̊̔̒́͑̇͑͐̒̈̇̈́̇̿̎̾́̑͐̓̏͛́́̈́̈́̽̍̉̎͋̇̃̍̿̈́͆̀̈͊͊̃̈̈́̓͑̏̋͛̂͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̷̧̡̡̛̛̛͙͇̘̥̠̫̖̫̻̳̯̯̬̰͚̙͕̖̬̤̺̳̦͓̠̞͍͖̲̬̬̯̜̦͙̠̯͈̯͕̳̀͌̊̾͋̐͆͂́͊̈́̆̑̏̊͛̈́́̓̐́̍̅̊͛̏͛̉̇͂̓͐̐̌̌̑̎̉͑̏̍̾̓̾̽̀͛̎̓̓̃̅̔̃̍͌́̀̿͌̾̇͊͋̋́̈̄̈́̈́͌̑̌͆̒̀̀̍̃̿́͛̕͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̩̳͕̩̣̞͍̭̱̹̗̯̯̝͉̟̳͓̝̼͕̺̤̙͓͓̟̖͓͉̬̪͉̙̦͖̭̟̱͇̤̣͖̫̙̟̩̙̲͓̳̯͉̳̬̬̫̮̖͍͙͔̲͔̥͚̳͍̺̣̬͎̄̇̋͑̐̂̄̾͑̀́̈́̉̿̾̇̔̍́̅̄͛̽̇̂͐͗͋͐̐̋͗̔̈́͗͗͊̋̽̂̈́̈́̍̊͆̆̈́́͆̆̌͗̈́̾̋̋̋̓́͒̈̽̾̿̊̌̌͗͛̍̐̾̃̈́̒́̏͆͒̄̏̀̀̅̏̇̉͑́̃̍̋͗̉̿̔͗͆͐̓̍̈́̊̓͑̊̌͊̒̇̄̒̓̍́̆̔̅̓̇̐̋̈́͊̓̄̋͆̽̐̃͒́̅͛͑̈́̋̑͗͂̂̿̍̂͆́̀̉͒̎͛̈́̓͆͋̓̍̃̂̑̔̈́̾̃̐̎̌̂̉̊͌̀͊̈́̐͑͑̅̍̉̏̆̈̎̀͑̈̎̔̈̈́̒̃́̂̒̍͗̀̈́̀͌͋̈́̽̿̑͋̀̋͛̽͆̀̌̑͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅM̵̡̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̛̛͇̹̱̘̘̯̥͉̮̫̩̜͉̯̖̮̬̩̝͎̤͉̜͓͎̘̥̲̲̟̞̳̯̝̙̝̦͙̙͎̭̯̣̹̘̣̼̥͕̱̤̲͕͕̣͙̱͕̥̳̭͔̮̬͖̘̰͈̰̻̗̥̮̥͎̺̣̯̱͙̭̩͈̫̖̳̟͓̬̠̙̩̼̠̘̮̝̰͍͚̝̦̙̝̰̬̤̘̄͌͊̂̃̌̓̈́́̔̍̄́͒̓̆̑̿͐̈́̑̅̎́̈́̋̄̑̓̏̈́̈́͒͌̽̄͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅa̴̧̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̛̞̪͖̘͕̜̰̫̙͙̙̣̲̤͉̟̣̭̣͎͓̯̹̖̬̗̙͉̥̲̜̪̬͇̘̟̬̙͇̱̩̗̭͚̙̗̬̩͔̙̜͙̖̮͓̲̰͕͓̗̱͈̯̝͙̙̟̭̯̬͙̳̺͔͉͍͓͖̪͈̮͙̜̭̩̳̖̰̙̞͕͈̬̜̪͎̝̬̩̰̼͖̮̰̻̦̰̥̼̠̳͔̩͈̫̟̖̯̰̹̦͚̭͎̖̩͉̩͙̫̩̭̤̩̹͍̪̫̦̘͎̩̼̭̩͉̺̪͕̩̘̜̬͖̗͚̰͙̝̹̳̺̹̮͕̺͇̱̦̺͈̫͖̮̹͕̗̻̙̖̹͓͇͖̪̩̪͇͎̥̭͚̯̻̝̹̠̦̺̱̦͇̜̭͔̱̜̺̻̮̖̩͚̫̬̱̺̪̲̬̱̥̦̲͚̮͎͕͓̭̦͎̙̪̰̺͓͉͉̘͇͓̳̥̪̳̙̣̺̜̲̻̬͖̮̮̭̦̖͓͙͙̘͕̼̙̿̈̌̽̃́̿̒̾̾́̍͊̓̈̋͌̾̔̈͒̿͂̀̀̄̋̽̈́̈́̃͊̎̈͂̿̓̌̀͌̒̃̋̒̋̀͆́͋̅̌̊̐̒̀̓͒͂̈́̃̈́̊̂̅̔̉͌͆̐̒̍͐̉̓̈́͊̐̉̂̈̎̅́̎̒͑̾͆̍̿̽͊̄͗͛̿͗͊́̈́̐̊̊̇̑̄̍̓̈͛̋̐̽̑̊̈́̐͌̋̌̆̽̀̔͑̏̿̑̈́̇̆̏̎̑́͗͊̉̃̔̓̒̄͊̇̀̾̔̀̀͒̀̂͌̃̀̈́͛̍̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̵̢̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͚̞̠̞̹̱̞̝̞͉̦̙̮̹̙̻̬͚͈͈̹̰̖̲̩̖͓̯̠̱̟̲̜͇͙̩̬̞͎̬͙̼͈̺̜̥͖̩̝̬͙̹̙̞̻̹͉̾͋̆̍̈́̅̓̊̅͐͋̈̂͆̌͆̿̆̏̅̑̽̔̈̀̎̎̆̀̿̉̑̏̈́̀̑͗͆̑̓͂̀̿̎̐̿̒́̊̌̓͑̿͗̑̂͐̈̀̆͂̇̏̅̐͂̋̐̌̓͂́̾̂͛̾̓͒͆̈́̄͆͗̔́̈́̽̅̒̅͌̃̒̆̈́̊͑͋͌͗̽̏̆͒̈͗̅̊͆̌͒͛̃͋̐̈́̋̍̓̅͐̈́̂͌̊̋̀̽͆̊̀̇̆́̍̽̓͂̈́͛́̐͗̿̓͋̈́͋̎̈́̀̇́͒͊̓̿̓͊̏̊͗̉̒͐́̾̊̂̑͒̌̆͂̾̓̈́́̄̽̂͗̐̐͊̾̋̏̀̈́͋̓̈͂̏̒̽̌͑̐̒̾̂̌̾̑͐̑̆͌̑͒͌͋̑͂̐̉̇̃̉̉́͆̃̊͌̊̒̊̑͂̃̿͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅḯ̴̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̰̫̺̼̰̱̦̘͈̲͍̖̫͉̝̗̣̼̪̰̥͔̻͔͎̺̞͈̭̪̰̪͕͎̩͙͙̳̻̜̣̹̝͍͎̪͉̙̦͉̟̮͈̬͈̜̺̥͙̙̻̥̟̯̥͇̝̼̖̠̮͉͙̰̬̻̣͖̖͔̠̯̹̜̩̻̜̲͚̹͎͕̟͇̻̯͇̪̜̥͓̞̗̖̣͎̘͉̥̜̞̖̥̯̙̜͇̼̮̤͎̻̲̬̠̘͔͚̬̳͉̼̦͖͍͈̝̳̼̜̙̲̭͍̭̞̦̳̭̲͙͓͎͍̻͚̭͈̦̞̼͚̗͎̫͙̝̠̺̺̲̘̟̱̗̫̩̙̹̰͕́͗̓̇̊̇̊̓́̍͒͊̓̑̂̒̀̀̆̉͊̐͑̆̀͗̽̂̈́́̿́̀̽̌̌̆̈́͋͗̆̌͗͛̓͌͊͛̋̄̈̅̈́̍̔̀̄̈̐̊͗͛̌̓͗̇̐̂̑̈̄̌̅̆͋̂̏̽̾̈́̈́̿́̀͂̓̾̂̿͛̓̆̽̌͆͌͊́̀̀͛̄̅͂͆̀̎̋͊̍̇̔̽̇̏͗͂̔̊̊͒̈́̄̓̄̂̿̽̓̈́̀̀̿̔͆̀̍͆̌̋̑̅͂̾̃̾̊̈́́́̽͒̌͂͐̽͋́̇̆̎̾̎̃̿̒̽͆̈́̿́̉͗̎̃̿̒͗͆͆̑̆̓̍̀̓́̿̽̇̀̊̄̈́͐́͆͂̈̓͗̋̈́̓̌̃̉͂̾́̔̾͌͐̓͛̒̈̉̄͐̌̇̂̋̍̎͌͆͑̈̓͗̑̇̑̅͆̽̇͗̈̿̿͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̶̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̯͖̲̫͎̗̱̙͎̖̟̫͚̭͍̰͚̫̟̲̪̱̟̦͔̣͓͖̦̮͓̝̮͔̹͖̬̲̘̜̹͇͈̠̟̪̩̠͎̥̩̦̪͇̮̖̺̤̪̯͈̜̦̗̫̟͎͓̰͚̝͕͔̦̭̝̣̜͖͓̗̞͇̥̦̩̼͇͈̪̭̻̗͉̣͇̞̻̞͔̯͕̹̰͙̯̭̊͌͑̌̅̀̀̈́̋̋̃̄̎͛̃̏̑̿̾̅̽̎̉̅͋͌̀̓͑̈́̌̊̇̾͋̆̆̀̈́̈́͛͑̋͑̔̆͗͒̆̏͛̂͛͒̀̓̿̉͐͂̌̑͊̍͗̄̅́̀́̇̈́̄͑̿͛͑̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̸̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̞͔̬̹̖̭̤̻̦͎͙̥̩̦͙̖̮̰̬̹̖̘͖͚̺̰̮͈̦̻̦̖̭͇̳̝̘̝͇͚̤̣͔̱̲͇̼̺̥̪̻̘̲̺͉̖̙̺͎̹̻̪̟̜̱̫̭̯̯̘͈̺̩͕̰̭͈͉̞̩̥̭̩̙̪͔̣̝͉͖̯̳͚̻͓̜̟͍̹̙̦̘͓͎̱̟̣̝̼̼̱͔̠̜͓̟̜͔̬̯͍͉̝̩̥̻̘̩̼͕̫̰͓̫̤̞̫̜̲̲̹͎͙̪̬͕̟̤͔͍͕̺̩͚̻̝͇̪͔͈͇̼̙͎̗̹͕͓̠̼͉͔̮͚̥̰̰̬͚̖͙̮̰̫̝̦̖͇̖̰͖͖̼̭̮̖͖͉̟͍̯̦͉̮̥͙̯͓̬͖̞̲̮̝͔͎̩͍̰͉̥̗̳̰͎̗͓͍̝̘͕̗̪̩̻͚͇̼̳̭̯̮̞̜̫̮̩̥̞̱͍̗̰͗̀͒̂̑̀̐͒̽̀͋̃̈́̆̏͑̐͒͌̓̈́̀́͂́̾͆́̀͊̀́͆̍̏͆͛͊̓̍̉̋̒͆͊͗̎̃̐͛͋̓̏̓͂̓̊̈́̓͆̍̉̊͆͊̆̿̈̏̂̽̌̓̋̿͒̆̈́̆̿̔͋̃̌̒͐̽͂̏̽͆̋̉͋̃̋̽̇͋́̉̃̇̎̈́̓̔̐́̐͊̾̊̽͛̏͊͊̏͑̊̈́̀̊̈́́͌͊͑́̽̂͊̍̌͆̋̎̾̒͂͑̈́̽̏͗͗̏̈́̌̋͛͗̋̒̎̎̅̈͌̓̆͗̅͊̈́̔̈̀̾͛̄̽͂̾͑͛̈́̿̾̾̽͛͒̋͆́́͑̈́͐̉̐̂̇͛̓͛̎̽̀̎͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̯̤̜̫̰͚̺̗̦̲̯͔̻̫͔͍̻͇̟̜̹̥̼͎͕̳̹͇̩̻͕̤̜̬̰͔͕̮͍̘̣͙̘̝̱̟̭͙͇͉̮̼̪͎̣̣͇͙͈̣̤̞̟̘̗̺̬̪̯̭͓̬͎̹͙͙͔̹̣̫̳͖̥̥͙̠̥̦̙̝͈̖̫͈͈̙̹̟͇̜̱͙̳͓̲̝͍͕̭̬̱͖̱̘̖̰̥͙̰̰̻̞̝̗̣͙̼͇͓͈̙̤͔̥̦͚̟̜̤͖̥̘̼̝̺͈̙̼͕̰͚̘̼̭̞͎̙̩̜͈̬̹̣̩̣̣̺̹̽̓̈́̎̅̄̀̈̅̒͂̍̄̎̉̀̆̎͆̅̐̂͋̊͛̍͛̏͂͑̊̑̒̇͆̀̽̎͊̀́̇̿͐͌͂́̍̈́̽͛̊́͑̈́͆̀̿̇͗̈́͊́̔͆̋͒̍̔̅̐̅̍͗͆̔͋͒̎̀̈́͊̒̇͐̎̀̊͂̄̾̐̈́̈́̋̒̓̅̑̍̀͗́̔́̿̂̈́́̂́̓͐̐̿̓̓̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͕̝͓͓̱̝͓̬̤̳͈͇̻̹̳͎̠̮̫̥̝͓̰̮̤̹̪̭̺̟̯̩̜͚̪̻̗̮͉̼̦̭̤̺̠͈̪̗͕̱͖̹͖͇̝̞͈͔̮͚̬̯͓͍͇͈̬̲̰͎͕̝͔̖͎͖͕̫͔̳͉͉̘̹̗̝̗͚̹̰͓͙͈̪̭͓͎͔͉̲̦̘̜̺̝̣͇̣̟͕̹̤͖̝͉͎̺͖̮̯̻̳̦̳̤̲͈͙̗̳͚͓͓͇̦͇̙̼͇͓̙̟̪̯̙̺̘͖̗̺̠̻̫̩̻̮͎̮̹̗̖̮͚̳̱̺̰̯͕̜̱̻͖̘͖͕͚̩̱̠̞̲̮̝̯̹͕͕̀̐͆̏̓́͆̑̆̈́̇̽̇̊̿̽̐́̀̊͊̊̈́͒̀̅̂͂͆̒̈́̈̉̏̿͊̑͂̊̽̏̅̓̍̈̒̀̈́̈͗̆͆̀̽̐͑̒͛́̊̆̀̂̓̆̔͛̋͂̎̔͊̾͊͐̓̃̇́̈̎̈́̄͌̂̐̒͌̂̆̎́̈́̀̃̅͐̿͛̋̂̈́͛̌̓̽́̓̔̏̈́̒̊́͛̃́͑̈́̐̉͗̈́̆̈̈́͌͛͒̌̉͊̆̔̏̀͊̿̿͛̓̾̇̋̉̀̅̊̀̓̈́̇̋͋͛̀̎̑̑̍̽̀̈̿͂̀̎͒̆͊̍͑͑̃͊̉̈́̅̒͛̔͂̅̓̐̈́̓̆̓̄̂̏͋̇̑̽̈̂̒̊̎̔̈́͆͛̆͋̄̂̐̍̅́̃̓̀̎͋̔̿̈́̈́̉̑̈͐̄͑̎̑́̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅM̵̡̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̥͕͉̯̗̰̼̣̜̦̭͙̩͉̤͇̝̫̟̟̜̱̹̠̳̮̻̭̭̯͈̭̠̘̝̭͎̪͇̗̦͙̹̙̼͕̟̰̪͕̖͕̭̮͍̼̖̠͙̥̭̞͍͇̺̙͚̰̺̱̣̖̣͚̣̖̪̜̻̼̱̯̤̼̬͓̯̹̗͇̬͔͎̞͖̳̠̼̫̪͕̮̪̭̮̺̝͙̰͖̗͈̥͕̣͓̺̖̲̩̱̲̫̠̜̱̙̼͖̬̱͓̙̺̮͉̮̰̪͇͇͓̻̥͍̞̤̠͕͎͕̥̝̯̣̝͔̜͉̬̬̟̙̙̯̱͖͎̱͚̹͙̜̩͈̙͔͍̞͉̭̲͎̬͈̠̟͉̟͓͔̪̙̜̪̥̘̣̜̼̱̬̩̞̘̭̙̖̜̬͈͔̙̤̼̺͈͉͚͔̉̄͌͒̈́̋́̽̓̂̒̓̎̾̍͒͛̿͐̍̓̒̅́̽̈̌̈̽̾̆̒̈̄̇̎̓̈́͆͐̋̌̅̄̏͛͛̅͗̎͆̇̓͛͋̿̌̀͊́̅͌͌̽̇̒̐̂̆̔͆̆͂͛͋̏͆́̄͑̈͌̆̈̋̑̊̃̀̑̆̀͂͋̋̏̂̑̐̇̀͛̀͗̍̽̂̃̃͐̈͗͑̍̎̾̔͂̔͊̈̌͒̊̐̒̇͗̌̊̿̔̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅả̸̢̡̨̡̡̛̘͉͚̣̭̗̳̬̜̺̮̖̠̣̙̗̻̱̪̹̼̺̳̥̫͈̪̺̙̹̮͍̥͖̘̠̗͉͒̌́̀̒͒̽͂̏̏͆̃̓́̉͑̌̏́̑̔͊̄͌͑̋̉́̆̈̄̌͂͋̾̋̔̓̔̉͌̄̊̇̐̌͑̂̉̄̇̒͛͛̄́̀̉̓̈̅̅́̇͛̈́̐͛̆̋͑̈̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ņ̵̡̢̛̛̛̛͙̺̱̳͈͓͎̻̫͖͎̹̠͇̜̭̫̬̟̫̫̗̞͙̪͖̘̺̯̫͎͙̱̪̥̘̞̫͙͉̲͖̩́̀̊̈̈́̇̊̀͑̽͗̊͊̀̿͋̈́͛̎͆́̃̄̍̉̔̊̋̀̈̒̈̃̽̏̓͂̏̈́̈́̍̌́̈͒̉̊́̊́̎̈́͋̌̅́͛̈́͛̓̊͌͛̽̄͋̾̅̉̿͗̽̀͊̿͗̀̂̕̚̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝s̴̨̧̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̛̩̠̘͎͇̱̟̺͙͕̞̪̟̦͈̲̩͙̳͚̞̮̭̫̦̬̳̖͕̠̙͍̙̰̰̙͖͇͖͓͚̙̯̬̝̱̹̙̭̤͖͓̩̺̲͓̤͎͔̯͎̤̬̟͈̳̰̜̩͖͔̫̥͈̩͕̠̰͎͇̺͈͙̣͇͇̪̝̟͖͉̰̳̲͚̫͙̱̼̠̣͕̱̘̲̯̙̞̪̮͔͕̻̺̙̩̥̣͚̞̤̻̤̠͖̗̜̻̱͎̲̟͓̟̥͉̾͒̿̾̈́͋́̆̈́̓̊̄͋̄̈̉̾̆͆̀̂̍͂̒̽̉̉͋͊͂̑́͒̓̐̌͂̌̔̒͐̔̓̇͊̈́̊͂̀̅͑̏̽́͛͆̆͂̀̂̏̉͗̋̓͌͛̋̿̇̈̄̂̽́͂́̔͗͆͛̉͑͊̌̈́̌̔̈́͂̇́͆͐̀̂͆̽̒̃̑̉̽͆̃̀̇̓̎̍̈́̈́̈́̏͒̃̅̃͒͗̓͆̈͌̎̿̈́̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̦̫̤̺͚̼̳̩̜̼͎͈̭̼͚̲͉͍̪͖̹͔̫̦̝͓͖̠̫̖͓̥̟̩̜͕̣̥͉̣̠͎͉͇̹͈͙͙̮̝͇̦͙̱̪̦̻͕̣̯͇̹̩͕̼̰̲͔̩̞̤̪̰̟̭͆͐͆͐͒͆̊̄̄̓́̃͑̋͐̇͂̿̋̓̈́̿̊̔̔͌͆̍͗̋͌̈̄͋̅̽̽̐̀̅̋̒͑͐͑̀̒́̏͒̽̅̐͑́̈͒͑̑̏͌̒͌̅̈͐͌̇̍͊̀͂̈́͛̀̒́͗̓̽̿͑̇͒̂̓̈́͆͒͒̇͂̈̅͐̓̐́̒̓͐͂̓̏͂͑̋̏̍͒̆̂́̆͂͐͂̿̋͑̅̓̂̍̌̈̆̈́̑̽́̽̀̅̌́̆̈͆̎́̉̌͑́͛̎͒̌̅̈̓̓̋̀̃̂͑̅̀̾̋͗͌̿̓̂̾͆͌͌͐̓̈́̋̈̀̂̍̇̉̓͗̄̈͐̒̃͒͑̽̾̎͆̓̌͆̋́̃̊̿͗̀̃̈͌́͐̀̐͑͂͌͆̐̅́̂̌̍͑̀͋̒̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̖̖̟͎̘̠̝̤̭̦̺̦̙̺̖̻̣̠̪͖̱̙͇̰̰̮̦̤̹̲͕͍̺̹̫͉͙̺̫̤̝̞̪̪̪̻̬͕͙͓̟̞̟̤͕̯̦̼̦̰̟͉̙̲̹̲͓̮̺͙̘̳̰͈̝̞̮͔̟͕̼̯̫̲̦̫̳͎͍̻͚͕̙͇̲̦͕̞͖͈̣̮̱͎̝̳̙̠̜̞̹̖͙̜̱̼̘̯͕̩̣̝̜͔̣̲̼̞͔̤̩̙̱̹̝͕̖̭̼͈͍͍̪̟̤̬̯̪͎̺̭͍̣̹͖̖̼̠̺̯͕̜͍̦̜̟͎̪̩̺͙̩̤̺̞̰͐̌̿́̋̂̾̐̐͑̅̓̆͋͆͑̒͑͂͛͂̽̆̊̽̽̈́̈́̔̌̎͐̃̑̆͊́̒̓̇͌̾͂͛̎̓̽͌̄͐͂̍̓̊̃̇͊̆́͑͛̍̓͂̈́͐̀̈́̓̀̍̌̂͋̂̈͗̀̉͌̓̔̐́̄̅̈́̑̌̇̀̄̎̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̡̛̼͙͔̹̞̬̤͙̰͓̩͙̤̲̖̲͎̯̮̘̺̰̹̣̠̠̝̝̤̦̫̭̺̮̭͇̠̖̹̩̙̦̝̪͚̻̮̪̻̈̊͗̋̒̈́̌̉́̀̾̑̒͛̈͌̓̓̾̎̌̀͗̿͒̈́̀̈̈́͌͂̓́̽̽̀̈́̊́̈́̀́̍͆̐̅̃̀̐̎̈́̊̒̈̈̽̎́̅̎́͆̈͂̐͌̀̈́̇̒̀͌̎̎̽͑̆̂̔̀̔̒̏̄̄͌̊͌̍̽͑̃̋͑̍̒̈́̋̀͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅd̷̨̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̧̛̛͚̬̭̫̱͍̮͉̘̲͕̙̦͔͈̝͈̤̦̩͓̜̜̫̫̫̘̦̻̭̩͕̼̣̝͖̗͖̦̳̗͚̱͖͈͍͙͓͖̤̹͓̱̹̦̝͚̜̣̝͍̣̤̼̖͓̣͚̺͖̮͙̗͈̩̞͈̰͙̲̙̹͈̣͍̘̰̭̉̓̂͊̌̿͒́͌̌̈́̌́͂̉́͒́̄̒̉̌͒̓̑͛̉̊͒̅̉̂̉̈́͆̋̓̔̓̔́́̄̉̎̏̃̀̀̾̐̽́̌̕͜͝ḭ̷̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̹̰͖̮̹̝̗̹̲̭̪̭̖̠͓̤͇̪̙͖͍̙͕̹͎̠̿̈̊͑̂̎̋͐̐̍̏̑͌̆͋͆͛͆̌͗̇̏͗͂̒̑͑͐̄̈̽̍̎̏̿͗̓̂̆̿̆͂̓̃̀̂̎͂̑̓̉͆̄̈̉́̿̑̑̒̈́̎̉͆̈́̅͆͗̉̐̂̄͒̾͌̓̔̿͆̋̏̽̑̔̔̒̀̿̈́̎̽̇̊̿͆̂̄͋̌͑̈́̄̊͐͂̈͌̔̏̍́́̍̏̈͛̃͗̓̃̌̀̅̏̍͑͆̏̎̾͊́̊̑̊͛̄͋͒́͆̾̾̓̇̓͆̉̈́̇̇̽̀̓͌́̿͐͊̋̋́̒̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅḏ̷̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̮̭̯̙̮̺͔̖̬͚̫͈̞͙̱̠͚̜̳̙̦͙̖̖͚͓̥̞̟̗̝̙͕̻̪̥̮͖̲͚̪̝̱̲̟̤̟̰͕̝̼̟͓̟͎̤̙̬̱̪̪̲̻̣̰̻̭͖̩̘̮̪̼̙̦͇͔͉̮͇͎̟̹̼̦̥̝͎̦̬̣͚̬̲͍̪̟̯͓̞̬͖̣̪̩̟͍̻̼̼͔̟̩̬̭̱̜̭̬̦͎̲̜̩̫̰͎͙̲͈͉̺͈̥̦͖̙͎̙̝̺̻̜̠̠̞̞̝̝͎̙̻̠̗͎̩͎̦̱̗͕̜͎̖̰͓̦̼͉̦͔̞̻̰̲͈̐̿̂̃̍̎̓̄̀̈́̋̾͊̾̌̿̃̅͆͑͋̄̉̌̽̄̌̋̋͋̿̀̊̋̌̇̅́̉̈́̆̏͑́̔̒͐̑͒̾̊͂̈́́̾̑̃͋̊̎̓̇̎̂̈́́͗͂͗̈̋̀́̊͒̓͌̋̎͆͛̀͌̀̈́͒̋̀́͌̅̎̓͂̽͆̍̏͑̏͋̍̈́̔͛̀̇̉͛̀͗͗̎̒̏̀̽̑́̎̈́͆̃͋̉̾̎̉̿͛̉̌̅́̈́̆̽͆́̒̇͐̂͗͛̆̓́̽͊̏̆̆͋̑̓̅̂̒͆̑̃̀͒͛̇̀̀̏̓̓̃͆͋́̔̽̓̍̓̋̐̈́̀͋̈́̒͆͑͂̍̒̓͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅņ̸̧̨̧̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̢̧̝̣̰͉̙̠̝̰̜̻̥͕͉̰̰͔̥̘̤̤̱͇͉̺̳̙̖̥̫͎͔̹̞͍̟̯͍̞̻̤͍̣̯̗̯̬̮̬̻̬̳̫̱̘͙͚̞̲̠̯̻̦̩͉̯̤͍̜͕̱͔̪̱͓̘̼̲̣͔̣̝̩͓͇̟̮̲̠̙͍̟̯͕̭͉̙̖̯̟̰͚͔̤̖̪͉̘̯̬̥͖̰̼̪̭͍̱̬̦͕͉̦̖͍̳̺͉̼̹͉̯̲̹̜̜͈͔̬̩̥̥̲̤͙̠̗͓̦̣̥̀͆̌̑̂͆̈̆̋̐̑͗͂̂͆͗̒̽́͜͝ͅͅͅ'̶̧̧̧̧̮̖̬̰̠͙̱͍̫͔͉̦̫̤̖̦̠̜̟͚̠̺̝̜͍͓͍̌͊̆̽͂̓̉̈̅͊̏̀͛̾̿͑̓̉͆̔̓͂̾̓̊̆͆̀̇̆̎̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅt̸̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͙̮̣̲͍̻̰̰͖͕̲̻̟̳͉͍̭͉͈̻̲͕̘̰̳͉̳̦̲͕͉͍̩̬̬̳̖̗̬̪̠̥͔̲̜̻̩͎̞̜̮͔̰͓͙̭͕̣̯͇͙̠̩̘͎̞͇̳̝͙̬̗̭̰͎̯̯̩̘̫̟̯̘͉̳̟͇͎͎̫͉͈͕͈̯͇̜̳͇̩̦̬̘̣͔̪͎̮̩̺͉͎͙̪̙̞̼̙̣̳̺̝̞̯͍̥̻͚̖̩̱͎̝̬̙̞̗̼̙̯̼̝̠̭͉̦̭͙̹̩̩͕͕̫̺͖̍̏̀̓̓̋̍͒̊̒̄̄̃̈̿́̋̊̔̀͆̄͐̉̀̓̏́̔̑͆̆̑̒͐̊̄̍͆̒̀͊̓̐̂͐̈́̆͑̃͊͛͒̃̆̊̈́̈́̾̆͋̂̎̈́͒̇̂̍͑̅͛̈́͋͗̊̈́̂͂̀̒́̂̑͊̋̋̂̆͑̇͌̀̑͐͒̒́̃̉̉͒̍̒̏͋͂̀̔̂̒̀͌͗͋́̓͐̅͂̋̒̓̔̒̐̉̇̊̋̓̀̎̅͋̓̈͆̾̈́͒͊́̋͌̀̒̄̓̏̋͐̍͆̇̈́̑́̀̒͊̈́̀͗͛̽͗̎̀̅́͗̌̔͌̿́̈̊̀͗́͆̓̓̆̀̈́͊͗̃̈̓̈̈́͊͗͊̓̋̅̌͆̏̈́̈͑͋̃̽̍́̓͑́̊̀̄̍̔̋̇͗̔̒̓̃̉́̾̉̈́́́͌͐̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̛̛̛̰͍͖̬̫͉̦̥̮̻͎̘̠̫͖̥̯͖͈̲̞̰̺̜̮̞̗̳͍̬̲͎̺̝̝̘̦̺͍̘͖̤̜͉̗̗̯͈̯̩͓̜͓̘͙̻̜̬̪͔͖̹͈̲̎̀̇̒̈̊̔̅̈́̋͂̅̓̉́̍̄͋̈̾́̄͑̑͒͒̏̍̔̓̇̉̌̅͒̊̉̋̐̑͊͌̓̏̈͑̎̓̊̏̑͒̑̅̋̀͒͗̔̈́̇̀̆̄͗̔̆͂̀̍̀̓͂́͑̋͋̈́̓͋̎̅̾̌̄́̾͛͋̊̎̏̀́̏̑͑̇̿͊̋͂͋̀̈́͂͌͊̾̍̉̀͗͋͊̅͋̄̒̈̐̋̽̾̊̇͆̍̔̆̐̊́̾̀͊̏̈́̎́͑͊̑̈́̎͛͑̉̆͌̍̈́̇̓́̑̑̈́̀̓͌̄͂̅̏̓͊͗͛͂̈̐̿́̊̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅẅ̴̢̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͔̦̣̖͙̼̦̹̞̠̭̩̺̹̹̼̼͇̫̗͉͕̼͈͔͍̻̗̖͍̖͉̹͚̤̬̖̙͎̹̬̙͉̺̘̝̝̬̪̹̖͍̥̦̙̞̲̗̘͙͇̮̦͙̙̦̝̩̼̘̥͎̖͚̺̯͚͈͚͇̜́͆̏̎͌̀̈̇̓̎͑̽̉̆̀͂̐̾̃̀̆͊̏̅̓̌̇͗̍̄̒̅̂͋͌̽̋̀̍̽̂̏̐̓͂̇̈́̓̎̈́̋̈̋̀̓̋̓͛̍̂̈́͊̏̓̋͊̾̀̃͌̊̓͆̑͂̃̅͊̃̋͑̋͛̍̀̓̓̈́͊̆̊̃͋̃̐̄̈́͗͑̒̓̏͐͋̀͊̀̍͆̅̽̏͆̈́̌̂͒̍̃̃̿̄̍̑̐̀͑́̒̉̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅŗ̴̡̛̼̝̘̯̗̝̫̲͓̮̺̖̖͉̖̜̘̼̘̽̒̿̒̓̇͗̋̆̓̏́͐̈́͗͂͌͋̾͋̎̇̽̎̉̀͆̐̔̆̀̑̏̃͒͌̽̐̀̂̓͒̑̀̉̓̀͐̽̋͆̉̔̌̆͛̂͆͆̋́̆͋̉̈́̂̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝i̵̡̡̛̛͓͉̗̜͍̪̥͆̀̽̿̿͂̃̽̀̈́̈́͋͊́̂̉͌͂̃̌̇͗̏̔͐̈́͊̏̿̽̋̾͐̎̄̉̈́̓͋̇̑͗̔̈́͗̀̓̾̃̑͌̆͑̾͒̐̌̿͌̈́̓͂̈̎́̾̉̌̌̌͆̀͆̀̀̑͗̔̆͌͂̑͛̓́̒̂̀͂̈́́̅̀̑̈́̄̀̀́͊͑̋͒͒̾̋̎̓̊̀̀̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͝͠͠ţ̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̮̘̺̪̳̭̦̬̭͎̹̞̗͇̦̰̣̖̣̦͖͉̲̳̣̞̪̜͈̙̂͂̀̌͛̉̇̉͛̂̈́́̽͐̇͑̈̈̓̃̔͌̾̓͑̾̋̈́̾͋͑͑͆̇̓̇́͂͑̓͛̈́̔̃͐̆̊̓̃̊̄̔̊̄̌̈́̋͊̋́̓͐̌̈́́̽̋̅̑̏̀́̒̆̈̌̌̀̅̂̀̾̈́̎̏̓͑̾̐̋̓̈̓̈͛͆̆͆̓̽̈̑̆̐́̃̊̾͆͊̓͛̂́͊̽̽̿̍͊͂̾̃̔̓̈̃̆̇̀͆̔͑͗̓̿̊̒̆̎̿̋̒͋̇̇͆̑̊̂͊̋̒͛͊͋̈́̈́͌͗̃͂͛̆͐̔̇̄͌̃̆̇͛̓͐̇̂̃̿̅̀̋̓̽͗̄̈̎̿̽̅̇̓̉́̇̔̑̈̍̇̓̽̄̈́̽̓̎̊͒͋̑̿̋̉̉͆̑̈́̀̄̽͋̏̏̀̾̐͋̇̽̉͂̎́͒̑̈́̀̋̃͛̀͊̾͒̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ȩ̴̡̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̛͚̝̖͇̖̫̦̺͙͚̼̜͕̝̺͔̲̮̻̜̪͔̠͖̠̗͈̬̰̩̹̗͇̱̦̙͕̝͈̦̬̖̳͚̦͈͇̩̘̳͓͈͚̖̠͓͎͚͚͚̹̖͔̣̥͉̳̘̙͓͙͖̼͈̙̯̳̤̬͔̠̺̞͖͖̙͍̰̪̩͕̭̗͕̤̫̮͈͓͚̣̼̜̰̪̐́̎̀̋̎́̈́̌̆̀̈̓̋̔̂̏̑̂̐͆̈́͒̃̈̅̃̅̔̋̉͐̋̆̋͛͊̈́͑̽̄̀̆̃̓̀̿̿̅̍̀̽̒̃͆͛͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̛͎̫͙̟̘̖̜͖̘̭̺͎̙̠͙̪̝̱̱̫̱̟̱͚̱̮̖͖̩̩̖͎̹̥̦͇̠̟̖͓͚̗̹̟̰͇̙̣̬͕̯̫͇̗̬̰͖̲̦̙̪̠̟̟̞̫̮̳̜̱̟̜͎̫̘͙͈̭̰̳͙̪̻̬̖͙̲̖͙͈̖̼̥̲̙̤̗͎̲͓̭͖͕̝̯̗̤̳͕̠̳̹͇̻̘̤͈̩̗̎̔̓̀́̄͆͆̓́̿̅͋̀͗̿̀̒͌͆̔̓̑̆̾̾̂̆͛̇͗̓͌̐͐͛̌̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅȧ̴̢̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͓̣̝̖̝̯͔̱̠͚̭̖͈̻̘̘̙̖̥̮͙̪̻͚̹͙̗͙͉͍̯͇̰̖͎̘̻̳͎̮͇̙̘̮̯̥͓̺̳̩̺̯̞̮͔͕̠̲̤͎̩͇̠̠͕͈̰͚͙̲̼͕̙͙͙̣̟̪̦̬̦͓̻̹̟͕̝͙̭̯̖̳̗̙̺͕̥̩̦͖̦̮̺̫̞̮̭͚̥̯̬̮̤͕̹̠͈̣̙͈͍͔̯͍̰̲͚̦̺̼̺̗̻̞͈̣͓̮̯͈̼͍͇͙͕̮͖̳͍͖̯̞͖͈̤͚̜͙̭̰̭͖̠͕̭̦͇̱͚̬̝̯͔̱̺̗̦̫̙͔͈̯̫̩͙̏̋̈́͌͗̈́̍͂̓̈́̀̈́͛́̂̈́͆͂̈́̐͗͐͆̾̈́͛͆̅̂̔̇̇͊̇̈̉̊͑̓̄̈́̀́̈́̽̑̎̏̒͂̿̏̈̍͑̌̋͋̽̂̋͒͋͑̂̒͂͂̉̄̾͛̀̾͂̎̇̌͐́̄͗̊͌͂͊̒͋̅̄̏̌̾̈̇̋͌̅̃̇̽̾̈́̎̽̐̊͗̀̋̅̽̆̓͌̐̽̉̃̌͆̾̄̌̾̓̍̈͑̆́̓̓̌͊̆́͊̉̏͊̀̑̔̓̆͋͂́̒͆̀͌͒̆̊̄̏̂̄̋̆̀̃̎́̔̄̀̃͋̔͐̀̀̿́̃̀̅̂͑̂͂̿͒́͒̎̒̂̾̑͛̈́͐̇̂̏̒̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅb̶̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̛̖̭̪̺͈͎̳͉̤͕̜̺̮̞͈̲͖̘̮͙̠̼̼̘̫̣̥̼̟̣͓̘̬͚̼̠̘̞̩͎̙̥͔̗̱̜͖͔̟̯̗̩̺͇̗̤̹̖͔̫̳̥͓̪̼̩̳̻͕͙̩͖͕̫͚͚̙̺̭͕̦̜̣̣͇̬̭̻̜͙̲̱̟̤̩̺̹͍͉̖̲̪̭̝͍͈͍͙̼͓̟̣̪̟͙͉̱̖͓̰͍͖͕̰̻̪̻̖͚̹͍̣͔̖̥͈̯͇̹̖̲̱͉̩̱̬̮̗̤̫̪̤͇̩̭̘̪̻̝̤̥͎̙͔̱̣̗̪͉͈̩̟͖̫̻͎̘͇̠̗̖͔̜͎͙̘͎̣̪̰͍̝̪̐͑͋͆͂̔͒̒̉͛̌̏̏́͛͂̓̃͒͋̾͒̿̓͊̾̉͛̑̎͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅỡ̴̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̲̫͕͈͙̪̭̜̗̭̖̗̱̭̣̼̯̮̞̝̥̮̣̞̤̥͕̟̞̠͔͉̰̩̙̲̬͔͛̿̍̔̇͊̄̿̄͐͗̒̽̐̾͗̈́̽̇͑̈́̈́̉͑͗̑̎̎̂̍̄̐́̂̄̑̄̄͆̊͆̽̋̎͑͋̽̀̽̾̅̈̈́͑͆̌̊̏̂́͂̊̓͌̅͛͆̎̍̀̅̽̔͗̏̐̀̐̒̋̂̄̍͊̏̌̍͗͐̈͑̇͗̿̃̓̈́́̑́͛̌̊̽̅̎̇̂̌̋̈́̌́̆̔̉̉̈́̈̓̐̑͗̐́̍̆̓̅̂̑̓̍͌͑̅̋̓̇̐̇͆͑̏͒͌̆̈̈́̈́́͐̉̑͛̊̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ų̷̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̤͖̱̤̝̤͎͖͕̭̟͔̱̻̗̗̯̝̯̱̣̭͙̼͕̰͇̲̻̮̰͉̝͉͓͍̝̩̫̼̱͍̳̻̤͙̻̟͖̥̪̼̣͚̙̼͓̼̣̠̠̪̗̫̤̭̰͈̤̯̺͎̜̯̳͉̭̺̳͍̭̞̩̫̖͙̝̰̩̭͕̭̭͎̪̫͕̲̫̳̞̥͖̯̦̜͉͔͈̳̱̥̮̬̳̠̬͖͎̺͍̤͈̺͔̳̮̼̥̦̲̟̤̳̜͎͓̭̦̞͉̖͍̝͔̣̮̟̮̻͖͔̱̝̲͕͙̗̼̩̱̜̩͇̘͚̜̼̙̼̣̤̩̪̬̣͍̘͎̝̾͌̊̀̃̽̃͆̈́̔̓̂̊̿̔́̇́͛̈̃̎̓̿̑́̏̆̃̄́͑̔̇̊̈́̈́̄͂̒̍̿̽̒̂̒͋̋̏͆͛͌͛̐͑̄̌͑̈́͒̓̆̿̐̌̆̅̂̔̎͐̀̔̍̀͌̀̎̌̓̃̏̄͌̏̽̂̂̀̔͗͗͐͌̂̈́̓̀͘͘̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͙̭͈͕̩̖̰̱̞̰̞̬͖̙͎̪̲̲̤͕̼͉̭̝̭̗̻͈̩͉͖͚͈͍̞̜̱͔̤͖̞̭̣̬̱̘̗̣̙͎̤̩̻͚̮̙͍̠̙͕͕̩͎̺͖̻̬̱̝͉̣̻̟͎̪̯̜̖̪̳̲̻̩̥̙͇͙̗͖̪̹͕͕͎̭̣͚̞͈͚̣̭̳͎̱̝̜̤̹̘͕̘͎̥̦͇̥͙̭̣̼̹̭͎̠͎̲͎͔̞͎͔̭͙͔̯̳͍̦̮̦͓̩̥̯̥͚̙̠̱̟̳̬̗̭̺̭̩̜̬͉̗̤̭̪͉͍̞̜̹͓͕͉̣͖̮̬͇̬͔͎͓̻͇͔̮̰̣̙͕̳͍̩͖͕̹͖̭̙͕̦͓͈̩̞̦̙̭̮̞̮͔̞̣̟̞͇̝̤̪̘̫̭̤̳̳̹͚̘͎̺̹̃̾̔̽̒̐͊͗͗̂̍͛͂͒͛̍̂́̋̃̈̊͐̈͐̈́͂̆̑̾̇̍̌͆̀̓̐́̿̎̍̄̏͛͂̑̒͐̀̉̄̄̀͆̊́̎͆̓̃̆͋͆̓͑͑̾͆̊̍͐̾͆̆̓͛̔̾̌̂͂̋̾͆́̍̓̃̎͂̇͛̽͆̄̍̾̀̒̾̔̓̃͑̇͆̆̈́̇͌͑͌̂̄̆̄̑̇̓̈́͗͌̐́̽̂͒̓͆̀́̐̾͗̇͆̽͂̑͌̑̆͛͋̒̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̭̜̱̟̳͕̭̻̣͉͖̭͕̜̹͖̼͕̥̻̖̲̗̰͙̱̰͉͔̲̻͈̭͚̗͎͖͔͍̼̮̲̹̱͉̞͎̪̰̱͎̱̺͎̯̬̠̲̬̦̰̰͇̜͇͖͎̞̻̹̫͈̻̫̤͈̩̬͖̭̜͙̦͇̦̯̟̫͛̓̀͗͛̒̆̒̋̓̔̎͆̌̔́̈́̍̏̈͂͂̈́̇͌̐̊͆͗̋͋̊͋̏̄͛̒̽͌̓̀̿̀͑́̽͋͆̐̔͂͑̽̾̏̑̑̌̍́͗̓̐̅̏̽̍́̀́́̌̃̆̋̌̃̅̔͌̔̑̇̈́̑͗̔̿͂͂̓͗̉͛̆̆͑̋͑͌͊͐̂͒̒̂̽͑̓̓̈́̎͑́̈́́͒̈́̿͌͒̾̈́̄̂̑̽̈͐̎͆͂̓̒͒̔͆͋̒̎̐̓́͛̓̿̋̇͛̂͆̀̋̀̿̈́̾̎̑̑͌̿͛͂̈́̑̆̓͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̸̡̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̯͈̝͕̭̪̻̲̟̹̠̟̻̯̪͈̦͔̮͈̘̭̬̗͓̳͙̖̟͎̖̦̪̝͉̹̪̬̲̜̯̭̫̞̞̝̥̙̮̳͖̝͚̗̥̹̙̟̘̗̩̞̙̥͓̹͈͙͓̗̼̻̳͚̫̘̘̯̱̪̘̘̰̮̹̲̙̞̞͖̳̹͓̹͚̺̟͙̩̠̘͔̭̥̫̖͓͔͍̼̲͇͚͖͔͇̺͉̝͉̗̝̯̼͉̰̘̬̳̝̻̪͕͉̦̦͉̜̳̻̙̣̱̳̥̫̣͕̬̲̦̭̻̙̜͇̙̰̥̦͈̖̺̻̻̠̙̫̯̠̠̫̙̹̺͈͉͖̻͈̯͒̀̿̀̋͑̓̓͗̾̅͌͑̌̽͌͗̀͗͆͒̍̔̀͑̒͑̉͐̀̈́̋͌̏͑͋̇̆͐́̓͌͆͛̽̈́̒̍̅͛́̊̂̽͂̓̽͆̆̋̒̽͂̃̍̈́̈̒͑̀̋̌̎̇́͊̃̎̊̑̔͒̌͒͑͒̄̿̈́̋̑̈́̓̈̉̃̀̿͆͐͂̑̍͒̊̽͌͂̾̊̌̃̎͆̋̈́̈́͌̅̾̾̄̽̓̒̈̌͌̀̀̎̐͒̈̽̅̉̅̈̎̾̈́͆͊͑͆͌͂̐̉͆̎͆̓̆̐͌̔̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̞̹̳͎̳͇̯̖̩̯͍̠͈̯̪̫̫̪̗̠͍̱̩͙̪̬̺̼͎͕̹͙̫͕̣̺̟̘͓̠̰͍͙͙̻̝̺͕̭̝̟̥̖͓̻̖͕̯̥̤̗̩̱̜̬̦̯̼̺͕͓̺̠̜͓̩̫̠͕̹̪̙̪̼̳̘͇̖̹̭̣͚̺͉͚̲͖̦̠͎̠̦̳͕̜̼̭̘̰̗͚̞͚̹̳͖͖̣͖͇͙̖̗͔̭̲͉̞͍̳̝̟̜͓͎͔̻͇̦̲͎̱͉͇̤̬̹͉̙̖͈̹͍̠̣̩̘͓̮͚̰̬̭̤̰̝̰͕͖̰̙̠̲͔͖̯͎̬̟̣̥̞͖̩̥̩̘̪͕̥̰̮͚͚̭̲̩͔̠̺͍̱̳̪̠͍͚̟͓̟̖̮̺̲̣͍̺̘̮͖͚̱̙̩̭̦̮̙͇͊̇͐͛͊́̇̇͐͌͌͛̏̍̃̇̐̿̊̆̐͂́̑͌͐̆͊̎̃̊͂̈́̆̀́͗̔̈́̾̈́̄̉̐̇̈́̌́̊͊̄̀̀͛̑̌̓̈̐̈́͛͊̅͌̏́͑̅̒̽͆̍̋̾͋̅̈́͆̉̔͌̒̋̌͊̊̀̾̌̀͐̽̋́̅͊͋̓͊̐̉̆̀̒̄̇̊̿̍̈̑̈́̎̓͛̃̌͂̄̽̍͊̉̈̓̿̐̌̈̑͛̂̔̀͛̽͐̄͛͐̓̅̎̿̐̈́̀̔̃̿̑̍̏̊̋̋͛̈̑̅̀͒̽̑͒̈́̂͒̈́̿́̔͂̀̅̿̌̒̊̇̉̀͊͋̓͑̀́́͗͊͆́͑́̇̋̓̋͗͗̎͐́̄̿͗́̊̎͆̃̋̈́͌̆͆̽̾́̆̊̏̀͗̂́͊͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̸̡̢̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̲͖̺̫̜̞̙̦̟̹̦͍͎̹͇̭̘͙̼̬̰̣͎̟̫͇̫͍̙̼̝͓̲̱̼͙̳̲̱̗̘̫͙͈̠͈̲̥̠̦͍̩̼̰̜̻̦͓̺͖̣͉̠͙̲͓̘͉͎͔̹̰̫̭̺͖͎͕̤̞̜̥̗̟̞̘̯̠̩̯̩̺̮̦̱͙͚͇̰͍̠̭͛̋̀̒̄̈́̄̆̔̎̍̑̾͒̈̋̇̂̊͒̄̍́̾́̈̃̊̐̈́̈̌́͐̓͐͗̇̐̃̏͌̒͑͋̂́͊̿̆͗̏̌̿͒͌̂̎̿́̒͆̑͌̉̿̈́͋̑̒͊͋͒͒̇̂̉̈́̅̾͌̓͗̽̾͗̉̔͊͊͒͆̏̈͊͌̂͑̂́̇̀̄̋̋̐̂͌͌̐͋̏̀́̾͒̉͆͗̆̍̎̓̆͛̑̔͑̃͒́̏̅́͌͐͗̓͆̀̑̑͑͊̐̔̿̅̍̇͐̈̒͆̇͂̓͛̀́̐͐͗̔͑́̑̿̎̌̀̊͂̔̒̒͒͂̈́͛͐͋̎͆̈́̈́͗̐̆͑̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̡̨̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̬̫͎̣͖͓̪̰͎̟̹͈͍͚͎̞̼̼̺̺̳̘͔͎̬̤̭͉̙͍̤̱̮̗͎͔̞͎̙̯͑̈́͋͛͊̈́̽͂͆̾̔́̈́̐̄̍̔̉̊̏͆̈́̇̽̋͂̈́̆͗̈́̄͗͆̈́͋̔̈́̆̉̏̆̊́̓͐͐̀̇̽͋͑̈́͊̽͊̾́̌̀͐̓̍̈́̍̉̅̈́͒̅̀̐̇͋͗̎̅̀̄̌̉̅͋͋̈̊̈́͋̓͑̉̀́̎͋̈́̾͌̇͌̈́̾̊̽̅̌͐̽̊̊̌̂͐͗̆̾̌̐̌́̿̅̽̊̽̈́̇̑̀̃́̀͒̈́͋̏͛̍̆̓͛́̾̇̄̿͛̑͛̏̋̑̊́́̀̀͗̀̔̀͗͌̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅį̷̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̳̗̟͙̥̙̲̖̖͉͙͈̻͓̝̱̺͕͔̘͚͍̝͎̱̻̫̝̖̦̹͔̲͔̻̳͈̜̮̼͓̝͕̰̜̤̯͕̼͖̩̺͇̲̙̻̭̥̩̗̺̱͚͇̤̭̞̩̹͕̖̤̜͍͙̦͕͓͕̰̱̱̭͉̞̦̟̤͕͔̣̗̪͕̥̲̙̝͖̮̠̤͉̭͔͖͈̞̫͉̻̝̼̺̤̥̬̗̣̙̺̯̰̯̬͙̼̻̯͖̠̼̺͖͖̘̲̺̯̪̱̮̖̩̙̰͈̘̖̌̑̿̍͋̋͊̓̍̄̐̑̈́̊̉̄̏͛͋͐̐̐͋̒̈͊̓̀̅̓̽́͒̈́͌͒́́̍͐̃̄͒̿̑̃͛̇̒̔͋̈̈̓͑̑̆̀̈́̽̄͂̒̐̈́͑͐̑̓͛̓̇̈̈̿̔͗͐́̅̊͑̎̉̎̽̏̿̓́̏̽̔͑͑̄̈͒́̓͊͐̽̽̇͑͒̊̈̓̍͒̈͂̊̎͑̈́͌̆̅̀̂̿̈́́͆͆̏͊̋̀̀͒̆̂͑͌̎̀̆̆͛͑̾̓͋́̂͗͂͐͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̸̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̜͍̠̹̮̰̩̙̝͈̭̳̤͉̪̱̹̭̩̠̣̝̹͎͕͙̫͔̹̠̟͖͚͚͍̬̪̣͙͍̫̖̬͔̘̱̘̝̜̥̤̼͚̜͈͚͎̺̣̦̗̙̖̬͕̘͔͇̭̬̫͓̫͎̤͙͚̗̙̖̦͕̮̳̝̱͓̦̫͔͙͓͈͕̣̟̳͇͈̻̩̼̗͉̮̫̥̺̠̬͔̱͙̳̗͔̹̜̬̘̖͇̣̖͔͉̞͎͓̻͉̣͉͈̦̻͈̬̙͔̬̯͕̲̠̠̦̟͍̤͉͎̞̲̯̭̩̮̥̞̬̪̝̩̺͇͉͇̜͍̻̦̺͔̦̜̺̪͎̺̼̻̥̗̪̬͚̠̱͙̝̙̞̞̙̹̘̹͚̣͓̮͕̤͓͚͖͎̱͖̠͎̟̬̭̬͈̙̆̉̾̓̇̿̃͐̒͊̑̍͐͆̄͛̑̐́̑͂̎̃́́́͆̇̾̓̋̍̿̽̓̾̀͊͆̋͂̇̈͐̔͗̄̂͆̎̈̓͂̇͂̀̇͂́͌̂̈́͆̈́̈́̔̏͂͛͂̃͛̄̋͊̈̍̇́̍̉̊͛͊͌͐̓̽͛͊̈́͂̋̎̀̆̔̅̽̊͊͂̇̾̊͒̈́̑̏̎̇̅͐̄̆̄͒͊͊͗̈̋̋̀̊͑̒̆̅͑̀̍̾͗̄͆̾̐́͋̉̅̈͐́̍̊̈́͆̿͂͆̓͑̏͒̐͑͑̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̳̼̬̱̮̦̪̲̠̦͖̝̞͓̺̤̜̝̟̝͓͇͖̟̼̥͉̩̰͖̩̞̲͚̰̥͉͙͕͇̳̹̗͇̩͍͚̬͖̦̘̘͓̮͇͈͙̟͕͍̖̺̞̦̻̩̝̦̳̖̭̭͉̼͚̙͕̤͇͉̩̩̦̲͎̺̝̺̙̦̥͇̝͕̪͎̮̜͓͔͖͎̥̦͎̺̟̰̙͕̹̹̰͙̤̟̣̳̥̬͚̖̟̬̗̳̩̥̹̦̙̥̦͓͓͖̘̬̤̣̪̦̖̩̘̳̬̠̫͖̩̖͍̞̬̖̯͇̮̰̻̥̱̫̣̪͔̟̹̻̲̱̮̪̳̙̲̻͇̻̻̻̯̗͚̼̦͔͖̹̠̙̭̟̳̟̺͚̮̮̮̰̭͕̥̼̗̗͉̰̜̙̱̬̻̟̺͔̜̗̪̯͉̩̬̭̯̝̼̳̱̟͕͔̤̣̙̼̰̲̺̦̭̥̖̲͉̟̮͇͉̠̫̉͛̈́̔͗͛̒̑̔͑̆̋̂̐̀̉͆͒̍͛̈̐͑̓̌̅̎͋̿̒́͌̋̿̀̏́̀̏͋̏͋̔̓͛́̐̾̃̐͊͑̎̿́̿̏̉͑̽̏͊̃̒͋̅͗͋̆̄̂̄̄͌̆̔̿͌̂̀͊̾̓̇́̿̍̃̒̍̀̽̌̀͆̏̇̆̄̃̋̈̈̈́͛͗̎̐̌̐̐̃̔̃̍͆͆̂̔̔́̾̂̾̾̐̈́̌̓͗̒̑͊̎͆͂̽̆͋̃͆̈́͊͛̄̽̑͗̐̏͋͆̍̌͊̋̊̔̆̄͒̾̾̔̈́̑͌̃̀̓͑͒͛͌͌̊̍̅̓̍́͂̀̍̆̍͑́̿̈́̀̉͑͐́̐̇̊͌͛̒̅͆̑̋̊́́̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅà̶̛̛̫͉̳̬͈̠̺̞͉̤̙̘̥̺̋̆̎͒̇̆̔̓̔̅̓̓̆̓͛̓̉̈́̏̇̈́͋͐͆͐̋̈͋̅̎̈̒̌̀͆̂̾̈́̐̈́̄͛̋̍̈̈́̃͛̒̄̃̽̈́̈̿̈́̀͛̈̂̇̈̎̎́̉̋́̓̄̊́̊́̌̃̑̂͌̔̅͑͊̉̈̐̈́̏̽̄̄͑̀̆̑̃̏̒̒̔̀̽̎͛̐̍̿̿͌͂̀̍̾̓̾̅̏̃̾̈́̑̑̀̋͂̔̇̌͋͂͒̊̑͊̀͑͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ư̴̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̺̱͇͙̬͍̝͔̝̗̪͉͓̙͎̦̖̦͖̠̺̤͚̝̤̘͓͈̹̲̞̳͍̺̪̖̝̳̗͍̼͙̭̠̺̱̣̮̟̜̰͎̦̺̮͖͙̹̱̻̺̰̝̘̩͎̲̝͉̗̙͙͇̬̞͕̘͚̮̹͔̼͓͚͎̙̖̬̭͓͔̖̺̮͉̻̙̭̜͎̦̼̼̘̩̺͚̰̘̲̤͎͕͔͕͈͕̺̻̦͓̝̳͓̪̣̙͖̰̯̺̲͉̼̲̤̞̟̗̗̩̣̱͇̣̺̙̥͓̲͙͉̻̟̖̫̬̟̹̰̥̦̩̺̺͖̤͇̲̰͖̝͎̰̝͓͎̱̟̘̙̩̝̬̳̘̞͇̙̮̙̓̈͌̌̏̔́̈́͒̂͊̓͌͒́̆̊̔̂̽̓̎̄̉͆̾̾̂͗̐̓̆̏̀̓̈́̌̇̾̽̾͐̂́͊̍̎̂̀̎͛͂̈́͂̀̍͑̓̈́̽̊̽̊̅͆̊͂̐͆̔̾̓͛́̌̊͌̈̿̓̓̃́̑̈́̃̌͌̆̔̎̂̀̈̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̙͈͈̻̫̖͖̲̹͍͈͚̰̹̥̰̘̱͓͈̯̣̫̦̠̖̭͈̫̹̣̘̘̩̥̖̤̹̟̰̖̰͔̟̪̱͚̘̖͕̻̯͕̦̪̪̰͚͖̭̪͙̼̤͍̩̝̼̭͇̞̤̱̺̞̖̹̗̝̩̯͈̫̱̦̼̲̻̮̰͎̜̻̦̭̺̥̠̣̦̖̬͙̟͚͔̫̰̭̼̟̦̘͔̯͕̰̦̬̼̱̜͍̤̯̘̲͉̙̹̗̗͍̰̬̜̼̪̝̮̱͚̭̜̗̳̪̪͍͕̗̰̣̟̠̬̝̗̻̙̺͎͚̭̟̘͈̪͚͈͔͔̹̫͙͔̰̭͇̼̰̥̮̲̪̜̺͔̥̠̣̗̭̤̤͚̠͖̗͈͕͓̗͉͖̹̲̻̼̗̬̰̻͉͎̜͓̣̪̟̗̲͔͍̳͍̺̺̝̭̜̘̃̔͋̂̂̀̐̏̃̓̀̽̇̔̋̉̇̂̌̏̓͗̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̤̯̥̹̪̭̻̱̠͇͍̖̥̗̟̤͇̭̺̰̠̭̺̻̳̳̞̯̦̱̼̣̦̱̰̖̮͕̝̟͔̬̮̦̩̇̊͑͊͌̄̋̊͋̐̈̅̈̔͛̓̀͂̀̔͐̽̇̈́̔̑́̉̿̅̐̒͛̋͛́̔̿̂͂̋͂̆̃͑̏̐̾̀̽̌͐̆̿̓̌̌̈͗̈̎́̔̔̇̐̄̊͑̇̀̐̂̓̆̏̃̈̾̇̋̃̎́̏́͛̂̋͐͋̃̿̈͗́̄̊̌̉̈́͑̈́̐̾́̌͛̐̅̍̎͗̽͂͗͐̈́̄̔̍̽̑̈́͗̅̂͊̑͛̈́̌͋̇͗̽̌̑̿̓̅̔̑̑̓̐̎͒͗̑͂̌̋̂͐̿̽̽̋̇͊̈͛̈̃̌̂̐̂̒̿̀̃͛̓͊̀͒͆́͒̊͑̽̔͌̄̊̉̅̀̍͐̽͌̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅm̸̨̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̢̛̛̛͔͔̯̠̩̠̬̥̬̯͖̮̱̻̼̟̖̹͈̠̤̳̲̩̱̻̭͉̮͉͙̭͈̰̱͓͇͉̙̰͙̺̝̘̱̳͚̘̮̻͉͍͓̙̠̼͖̼͇̪̱̱̼̙̜̜̙̥͎̝͙̘͈̺͈̮̙̘̹̯̗̻̳̱͉͎̯̦̙͓͔̱̩̪̙̥͕̝͍͈̗̯̗̯̮̼̻̖̹̬̹͉͙̭̪̘̣̖̟͉̼͈̱̤̺̟̬̙̟̝̗̳̣̳̠̹̫̝̥̺̼̹̝͕̯̭̯̹̩̪̞͉̙͎̪̰͇̫̳̦͚̥̟̤̬̜͈͈͇̬̤̩̬̜͈̲͎̞̫͓͚̙̜͔̼̪̖̺̱͈̘̰̠̭̥̭͎̙̗̝͈͖̹̮̰͎̭̲̬͎̹̗̓͗͌͒̿̏̒̏̈́̾̔̉̌̈́͂̽̔̊̓̾̈́͛̿̂͂̂͗͗̂̈́́̑̌͑͋̈́̂͐́͂̈͒̀̍͗̾͊̽͐̓́̆̓͗̔̋̿̃̀̿͂́̍̀͆̔̔̾͑͑͆͂́̌͑̄͗͆̃̎̌͛̈́̋̎̓̎́̇͌͂̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̗͚͓̜̮͈̩̻̖̩̲̝̳̺̰͙̟̳͇̯͍͈̘̲̟͓̦̺̯͖̣͓̲͕̞̪̟̻̠͕̬̝͔̜̬̥̟͈̣̻͉̮̖̰̫̥̪͙̟͕̺̙̮̟̤͈̟̮̱͎̤̳͔͈͔͈̤̜̜̻̖̪͈͕̯͙̫̼̭̭̼͕̖͍̖̞̞̬͕̟̳̭̮͔͖̗̺̻͖͕̹̮͈̜̟͓̻͕͍̺͚͓̳̬̯̞̳̘͈͕̮̝͉͚̬̱̠̲̥̣͖͎̱̣̪̩͇͔̙̺̪̣̺͇̰͚̼̭̰̝̱̤̙͚̬̗̖̺͇͇̩̙̻̣̼͍̫̟͇̜͖̹̟̣̩̘͙̜̯̻̝̭̥̻͎̯̦̝̤̗͉̫̠̝̫̺͍̗̹̥̻̞͕̠̹͙̤̜̣̻͓͙̘͎͖̱͇̩̝̦͛͗͗̀͆̀̈́̃̇͒̎͗̐̓̑̓͑͒͆̇̂̌̊̈́̿͆͗̈̂̉̉̇̆̈̊͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̡̧̨̧̛̛̦͓͎͈̱̪̥̦̰̝̦͓̫̱̘̣̳̤̞̱̘͇̭͕̗͚̭̤̹̬͖̫̥͍͙̝̜̩̩̱̱̱̝̪̮̪̥̟͖̲̘͇͓̠̞͕̤͚̟̪̰̥̣͇̦̥͈̙͔̲͇̮̯̟͍͔̘̓̀̂͒́̓̔͌̂̔̈́̿̾̋̌̈͌͛͐͌̉̒̈́͒̑̄͑̃͐͂̾̈̓̉͐̈́̀̒̀́̔̀͗͛̔̆̒͑́̔̋͆̏̅̀̈́̽̈̽̾̓̈͛̇̍͊̿͌̅́̈́̍́͂̀̄̇̐̎̂̾̿̋͐͗̓̀͛̆̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅį̴̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̛̛̱͉̝͍̲̮̺͍̮͎͉̠͇͖̦͉̣̮͈͓̩̳̝̱͙̫̠̤̳̘̪͇̹̠̬̖͚̳̼̝͈̻̜̜͚͈̳̼̝̭̟͕͙̘̲̗̺̘̻̻̤̼̺̣̮̝̠͈̹͓̭̦̖̮̬͈͍̜̭̜̼͇̞̙̺͉̙͇͍̤̲̼̫̪̣̰̯̯̟̖̞̮̤͓͔̝̼̣̬̥̠͉̝̤͎̫̘͎̪̼̱̥͖̼̯̱̰̘̙̞͇̤̱̝̹͓̳͖̣̭̱̞̮̹̻̖̬̻̻͙͕͈̣̰̭̰̲̠̠̜͕͔͚͙͉͓̜̼̥͙̲̟͓͚͙̜̲̘͎͙̦̠̩͙͎̠̥̀̎̋̒͗̾̉̊̇̍̎̅͒̌̔̄̌̈́̃̐̔̇͆̌̓́͒̆̉̊̄̾̊̉̿̽̈́̆̒̂̀̈́͆͋́͊̌̎̋͑̋̔̂̌̿̏̔̀̅͛̉̍̉̅́̌̃̑̉̆́̈́͊́̑̈́̊̒͑͑͗͒̈̄͗̔͒͐͑͒͗̾̅̈́̉̓͗͂̏̉̿̒͊̈̽̄̑̀͋̈́̆͒̾̒̇̋́͒̏́̌̽͊̃̐̋͛̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅc̵̨̢̛̛͕̘͔̺̲̰̞̺̙̙͍̖̬͚̳̟̘̖̦̱̠̙̹̩͚̬͔̦̯̙̜͎̫̭͉̙̰͕͕̼̜̦̍͋͐̅̓̀̐̌̄̀̆̉̅̔̆͌̌̐̃͆̑͗̊̿̾͋́̅́̽̐̉̀̔̋̂͋̈̉̑̓̓̇͊͛̎̓̒̉͋̇̑̆͑̀͗̍̂̅̓̀͒̇͛̐͌̅̓̏͊̅̎͛̽̆̽͐̑̀̿̂͂̓̑̈̈́̀̇͐͑̓̿̓̒͒̾͒̉͗̈́̑̌̇̌̔́̉̂́͊̂͊͋͆̌̋̂̅͋͗̄͐̈́̌͛͂̍̈́̀̑̅̀̄̑̿̾͑́̊̈́̃̅̿̒̉̌̀́́́̿́̈́̈̑̑̆̇́̀̈̉̈́̿͐͒̿̄͐̀̾͋̎̎̒̉̑̽̾̔̿͋͗̀̐͗̔́̐̈̾̋̅̀̽̐͆͑̈́̿̆̆͑̓̑̈̀͒̂̍̆̽̿̀͋̽͒̽͌̉̓̇̔̑͊͆̊̀͋͋̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ą̷̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̡̡͕͙̱̞̱̯̹͖͚͖͍̥͕̱̗̼̩̜͓̗̰͙͎̙̰̬͖̺͉̮̹̰̣͇̼̩̯̦̳̳͇͈͎̮̲͕̘̳̼̹̖̰̱̙̯̖̙̙̥̝̣̳̩̟̻̠͖̖̬̹͇̠̝̳̦͖̟̱̭̤͙̳̥͇͉̩̞̙̞͈͇̩̗̺̪̲̞̼͓͔̹̠̰̼̬̟̺͔̯͉̤̰̻͓͓̺̳͇͖̬̙̼̰͇̠̻̘̬̗͓̲͇̱̪͖̜̣̯̠̼̞͔̫̣͉̒̀̑͆̊̓̊̌̾̉̆̄͐̂̿̈͛͛̆̽͂͗̀̓͗͐̎͑̈́̈̂̑̿̀̈́̃̂̌̎̅͆͒̔̌̅̓̀͛̍̽̌̈́̿̈́̽̒͂̒̄̏͂̓̄̍͗̆́̉̀́̃̃̔̈́͗̔̐̈́̀̆̈́͑̉̀̉̎͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅļ̷̛̛̛̛̲̥͕̤̮̹̺͈̟̼̲̫̭̉̇́̎̀̒̓͌̄̏̓̆̓͆͊̈́͗͆̔͂̍͋̏͋͐̈́́̾͛͋̒̅̂̀̀͐̈́̈́̅̈́̌̆̀̅͊́̄͊͋̾̍̓̈̓͑̈̀͆̿͑̋͐̎̄̂̏̌̿̑̊͂̏͛̉̊̄̃͊͋͛̔̇̈̓̅͌̿͋͂̅͛͋̒̃̂̈̃͐̀̉̈̇͂̈̋͐̌̇̂̏̏̈́̃̽̎͋̊̀̓́͆͊̈́̓̉̒͌̀́͋̀͛͂̀͐̀̇̉̏̑̀̏͗̒̿̏͑̇́͛͌͋͂͆̓̋̉̔̈́͊͒͊̓̐̿͊̓̓̐͊͆̔̀̀̀̈́͑̈́̈́͂̾͐͌̽̒̓̓̈́̈̌̈̒͐̅̈́͂̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠l̶̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̞̗͉̫̳̪̖͕̻̣͇̳̮̙̖̳̣̫̠̮̘̜͇̖̮͖͍̞̮̝͓̖͍͓̥̙̼̙͇͈̗̬̻̩̳͖̱̯̪̱̠̻̝̫͇̰̮̗̙̫̫̪͓̳̗̤̟̟̲̜͍̜͍̗̥̤̬̙̘͕͓̐͐͒͋̂͗̽͗͒͂̓͒̐͑̅̅̀́̂́͗̈́͗̒͆̌̏͋͌̈́̔͋͆͗̎͒̾̿̀͐̈́̏̍̾͛̐͐̅͊͑͒̿̍͆͑̉͌̀̀̔̈́̈́̉̏̈̋͑̅́̇̋͐̊̈́̃̈́́̊̈́͌̔͛̿̆̃̉͌̾̄̀̑̔̂͗̅̈́̽̽̈́͗̐̉̽̎̄̀͒̀̅̍̆̽́̀́̐́̎͒̈͋̍̋̌͆͗̂̽̉̑̏̽̈́̀̓͋̂̔́̀̋̏͆̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅy̴̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̱̭̪͙͕̹̘͍̖̜̭͔͉͚̺̳̜̳̹͙̜̳̤̣̞̗̳̼͉̪̗̖̹̤͇̳̟̮̼̻͔̬̳̙̪͉̳͈͈̪̪̦̘̪͔̺͓̞̻̝̟̱͈͙̖͓̲̰̪̩͓̘̞̦͇͙̻̰̰̪͚͈̠͉̞͕̖̞̞̬͖͈̮̫͍̣̜͔̤͙̥̘̩̟̰̦̮̥̲̟͇̥͔̰̗̝̪̯͈̣̘̹̥̮̠̳͙͉͖̦̗̗̼̝̪̮̥̭̹͖̙̯͚̣̩̥̲͚͕̱̯̜͍͍̞̻̪̖̪̯̘͓͓̘͖̟͕̖̲̮͇̙̭͈̻̺̌̔̀̄̒̈́͆͒̋̑͆͆͐̑̓̒̍̏̎́̅͊̑̇̔̾̌̆̋̀́͌͌̉̉̾̍́̑̒̉̈̓̔͐̄̀͒͑̌͗̄̑̇́̏͊̽̍̋́͐̔̒̋̄̋̒̌̃̃́͛̓̏̀̔̔̆̉̔̓̿̇̉͐͂͗̅̓͋̂̎̃̈́̈͊̊̇͌̎͋̑̉͋͋̓̄̍̒̅̑͌̈̽̑̀̓̃̋̈́̃̾͒́͊̿̅̈́̄̔̏̽̄͋̃̃̍̐͋̀̇̎͆̔̄̌͐̀̉͋̂̾̇̍̊͌̔̒̆͆̓̓͆̊̀͆͑̂̎̈́͆͗́́͐͋̋̍͛̓̅̈́̊̄̊͂̅̃̈́̀̒͋̃̀̾̾̾͒́̋̅͋͑̀̓̄͐͌͐͐͑̊̀͌͗͗͐̀͛̋͂́͋̒̐̍̀̊̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̲̦̫̠̳̫͇̥̳̖͈̟͕̫̣̬̭͖̳͚̱͚͈̱̰̙͂́̇̑̿̽͆̌́̇̃͐̅̈̀̅̇̎̀́̀̀̈́̆̀̊́̍̉̊͊͐̉̇̅͆̃̒͑̈́̑̇̒̄̀̃͌͆̈́̐̿̑̇͛͒͒́̆̆͒̅͌͌͌́̾̑̇̂͛̿̇͌̎̉̿̓͌͊̉͋̓́̎̄̈́͒̌̈̑͌̾͋́̋̑̈́̄͒͑͂̈̀̔̍͛̓̃̍̓̓͒̂͌̏̎̄͛̔̏̆̈́̎̽͛̈̏̃̋̈́̃̾͒̂̅͂͛̓̐̋̇̋́͗̐͌̂̈́̀́́̒̍̓̉͒̑̓͒͑͒̄͑̊̽̋̇͊͊́̌̑͂̃̐̍͋̃̾̃͑͗̄̅̃͋́̓͋̾̿͛͆̀̏̾͒̐͑́̊̋͆̓̈͊͊̃̄̿̐́̈̓̎̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝d̶̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̠̺̞̥̹͕̲͕̥̤̠̞͔̙͇͎̘̜̗̲͉̬̯̭̱͙̝̰̫̞̫̪̻̙̹͈̼̦͔̩͓͓͔̪̳͛̅́̂̇͂̆͊́́̇̓̊͑̍̑́͑̿̓̍͋́̉̾̊̂́͐̊̐͒̔̓̀̂̐̽̇͗̏̋̇̑͆̑̈͑̈̈̔͂̐̒̎͋̎̃̒͛̋̊͒̍͑͐̀̆̋̇̈̈́̒͊͑͛͑́̇͊̈͛̂̌̀̈́͗͆̐̓̈́͂̈́̀̎̀͊̈̈́̆̈͛̈̀̒̏͑̿̌̇́̓̂͛̑̀́̏͂̽̈́̆̐̔̓͆̔̐̑̎͌͂̋̏̿̄̔́̐̊̆͂̀̊̊̒̔̽͛̄̈́̋̌̒̀͋̈́̋̐̀̊̓̔̈́̈́͋́̀̏̑͆̊̓̄̾̏͌͆̃̍̀͑̂̊̊̔͂̌͒̈̊̓̽͊́̐́̀̑̆̓̂̀͆̓̈́͐͒̊͊̍̆̀͑̒́̑͆́̊̇̅̋̌́̌͋͊͆̍̌͌͊͑͛̓̾̂̓̂͐́́̐̔̅̽͋͌̔̀͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅǫ̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̯͈̣̬͇͍̬̹̞͇̗̱͍̫̮͖̜̬̣͒́̇̅̓̐́̃̓̐́͗̌̔̉͊̈́̌͒̆̏̋̉͋́͌̐̋̐̅̓̌͆̌̃̽͋͑͊̆̃͂̊͆́͒͌͑̀̈́̎̓̑̅̍̈̾̂̈́̀̐̈́͗̃̀́̑̃̔͐̆̓̔̌̈́̆̉̑̄̎́̌̇̎̓̈́͗̿̽̾͛̏̅͊̑̃͗̒̎̈́͛̌̈̿͒͊̾͊̓͑̂͒̽̓́͗̈́̓̍͆͗̄̓͂͌͋̽̑͑̓͋̎̀̑̃̏̿́̈́́̒̽̎̀̽̔͂̌͐͌̀̎͆̀̓̈̎́̒̄̏̂̈́̋̿̿͑̑̂̾͒̇͗̐͛͛̌̓̔̉͑̾̈̒̿̑̌̑̇̇̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̼̰͔̙̩̝̪̬̩͔̥̜͍̮̪͙̯̭͉̗͇̳̦̦͔̖̻̯̦̗̹͚͕͚̟̯̗̣̫̜̙̥̺̻̣͍̝̦̳̮̻̘̠̲̖͇̞̟̻͕̯̞̘̪̺͖̞̖̳̬͉̦̲̳̻̞̣͙̞̝̯͇̱̟̜̻̭̲̗̝̺͉̹̦̠̭̥̗̝͖̟͍̝̹̻͇̲̳̩̮̠̤̜̤̱̬̯̪̻̫͉̼̙̪̳͈̻͇̻̹͎̰̰̥̘̖͈̲̳̹̗͖̼̣͔̭̙̳̳̰͓̠͚͇̰̬̝̙͇̪̩̠̳̗̱̼͍͎͈̬̱͈̩̭͍̟͇̰̥̠̞͉̯͍̫̫̝͈̳͖̼̺̞͖̠̜̠͙͖̝̮͔̲̳̩̹̱̲̟̳̻̝̪͍̖̰̙̝̰̺̭͕͈̣̼̻̥̻̺̬̖͉̭͕͍̼̯̩̹̥̱̩̫̬̯̪̱̜̠̳̹̮̗̖̙͐̀́̽̓̎̈́̇̍͑͗̈́̑̓̂̂͛͛̈͗̍͐̽̈́͐̀̏̒̌̏̐́͒́̉̏̾̀̉̾̈́̈́̎͒̈́͆̓̑̈̊̌̽̍̓̇͌̔̊̏̈́́̾͗̈́̉̐̊̆̍͂̑̇̓̓͊͊̓̅̄̇̈̀̓̊͐͐̀̓̈́͑̿͋̒̂̑̌̽̉̾̾̉͛̒̔̀̇̂̔̃͊̔̓̋̀̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅś̵̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̘̜̲̼̬̖͉̻̙̹̲̖̜̹̼̗͕̗̩̞̞̞̲͍̳͓̖̤̭̱̮̫̯̟̟͙̳͉̖̜̯̪̲͓̳͇̺̼̳͈̣̗͍̟͕̳̺͈̩̰̗̫̣͖̺̥̪̘͕͓̱̖̭̳̘͖̙̞̬̤̹͕͔̘͉͕̲̬͍̲̬̹͂̒͆̒̄̍̑͌̂̊̉̄́̊̃̇̆̏͂̄͂̏͊͆̌́̃͑́͒̈́́̒̐̍̍̾͒̽̃͗̌̏͊͛̒̄̓̊͑̃̐̓̅͛̎́̋̀̂̐͂̓̀͐́͌̓̏̓̒̈̉͂̓̓̎̓̐̊͛́̌͑͗̇͆̇͛̀͌̏̒̋̉̈̐͑͂̉̆̔͐́̈́̈̍͋̾̓̓̀̂͒̈́́̋̽͆̽̈́̂̈́́̄̐̓̽͗̽̑̾̎̋́͛̄̂͐̅̅͂̉̏͂́̈́̏́͊̓̒́́̋̔̄̈́́̃͆̀͊̽̄́͆̂͊̀̋̆̈̌̎̄̏̃̾̋̊̈̿͒́͋̿̍͛͆̽̃̌̒̂̎̎̀͂́̆̓̏̇̓̎͂̍͌́̉̀̽̐͐̌̓̍͆̏́̓̊̃̒̈́̔̃̃̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̸̡̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̺̮͚͇͙͇̫̦̱̝̹̙̹̙̻̭͓̼̺̜͙͚͍̠͈̠͇͕̠̮̱̦͖̰̹̭̳̱̼̤͇̳͙̯̺͎͈͚͙̫̘̻̪̦̯̙͇͈̥̹͖̹̣̣͎̺̜͖̫̠̪̮͍͕͔͎̜̥̮̼̼̠̘̖̬̳͚̖͓̞̣͎͎̤͉̲̖̟̙͙͎͉̙̲͎̙̝͚̬͍̩͈͚̻̝̼̱̖̺̙͇̱̟̣̼̮͈̯̝̥̣͓̤̯̺̫͚͖̱̫͙͇͙͖̦̱̹͍͚̻̱͕̼̱̫͉̘̬̩̫̰̺͕̠̱̫̦̠͇̗̫̜̤̣̦͎̻̖͕̭̖̝̗̜̬̺̯̠̪͈̫̞̟͌̒̅͐̋̊́̈̆̀̂̌̊̄̇̓̋͂̅̈̇̔̃̀̏͐̽̅̀̈̄̽͆̈͌̓̊͑̆̈́͐̐͐̌́̓̔͆̄̆̒̑͋̅́̐̄̉̀͌͂͆́̈́́̎͗͆̄̒̈́̇̾̔̾͒̾͌́͐̓̓̈̅̈̐́̍̋̃̈́̾͋̎̈́̿͂̄́̂͐̎̌͊̏̑̉̉͌̓̃͆̐̀͊͌͛̑̇̌̅̃͊̍̊̇̀̋̋͒͑͐̾͗̿̊̉̏̓̽̒͗̌̓̓͋̃͒͐͊͊̊͑̄̈́̌̀͂́͊̄̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̴̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̭̥͖͇͎̫̩͉̣̞̫͇̜͙̗̟͈̠͍͔͇̭̜͉̰̞̹̖͍̟̼͍̖̖̼̤̰̟͓̱̠̘͚̮̼͎͔̟̮̻̺̞̞͙̮͔̳̻̗̘̯̖͔̣̩̥͎͉̯̹͚̮̮͉̮̮̞͍̘̦͕̞̥͇̦͖̞͍̟͓̟̲̣̝͖͓̙̫͈̩̯̺̭̞̼͇͖̗̝̳͇̤̱̫̣͕̘̘͖̻͈͚̼͍̣̻͈̤̙̺̯̀̿̈́̎̐͗̓̄̎̽̽̔̋͌̍̑͑̈́̍̃̑̒͆̑̇̾́̓̃̈̈́͆́́͗̓̄̔̓̂͑͛̀͒͗͊͛̿͂̿̿̓̀̉̔̈́̿̋̔̾̃̂̈́̂̋͊̈́̊̈́̔̆̽̌̏̓͛͛̀͊̄͛͂̾̃͆̅̿̈́̏̃̒͆̇͊͂̏͊̃͂̔̿̍͗͆̏̓̈́͋̈͆̉̉̐̾̈̀͌͗̎͗̒̌̃͗̋̉̍̂̀͊̓̂͛̂͛͒͌̒͋̽͛͌͑̉͗̀̓̄̓̑͗̊̎̓̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̴̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̛̤̬͉̤͓͖̣̭̦̯͚̝̹͎̤͇͙̱̬̺̣̜͇̭͎̼͍͎̥̜̭̣̰̭͖̘͍͚̲̺̱̣̣̳͙̤̯̪͕͔̗͚͕͔̲̟̠͕͍̗͓̣̤̱̺̩̝̱̝͎͎̠̞̰̪̯̠̙̟̱̠̟̺͎̻͖̫̣͔͇̫̪̭̮̞̗̤̦̱̟̥̻̖̤͎͕̥̝͈͉̺͉̙̫̆̃́̈́͆̃̉̀͗͐̏̂̊̑̒̀̐̏̍̀̓́͌̏̾͂̉̈́̋̈́̐̃͗͋̏͊̋̇͗͌̉͐̐̂̌͊͆̆̓̐̈́͛̋͋̐͊̿̀͂̿̈͛͐̒̑̽̀̈̑̓͒̽̇̅̒̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅ.̴̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̛̛͔̜͍͖̙̱̞̝͇̟̫͉͉̺̙͓̳͙̭̪̥̲̙̙͔̥̪̼̟̳̬̠̗̙̣̟̘͔̮̦̻̥̻̖̗̲̭̹͚̱̦̲̝̖̼̭͉̣̣̹̣̘̣̖̮̦̩͖̞̲̫̰̠̤͍̺̝̩̳͚̮̹͇̱̞̣̣̜͖̬̝̖̻̭͇̯̱̫̳̬̘̻̻̺̻̭̣͖͍̖̭̩̬̮̩̯͇̮̟̞̗̜͓̀͗͆̏̀͛̄̉̆̐͂͗̏̈́̄̈́̈́́͆̓̅̈́͒̍̓̿̋͆̑̄̓͒̾̎͒̎̍͊͌̂͊͐̀̒́̉̅̈́̅̏͆͛̿͂͌̈́̋̐̋̉̽̍̓̔̀́̏͌̾͂̈̋̈́͐͂̾̌̀̈́̋̐̅̀͗͛͐́͛̑̊́͗͗̑͆͒̀̍̾̔͊̔̒͛̿͂͊̉̋͛̃͗̽̅̀̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̵̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̱̹̝̯̤͚̺̹͓͇̠͙̙̗̞̠̗͈̮̮͍̥̦̱͙͍͇̹̪̖͇̫̙͍̰̬͚͔͖͉͎̳̤̙͖͙̦̥͔̟͓̼̫͚̩̥̙͔̜̟̫̙̜̯̲͇̯̣͉̘͖̝̦͍͎͔͓̤͔̙͔̟̥̦͚͎͕̹̜͕̽̀̀͛̿͐̈̈́̅̆̐̓́̇̑̏̈́̉̓́̇̓̔̀̀̂̑͗̔́̈̀́̋̽̇͌͊͑̿̽̎̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̤̪̘͙̖̜͕͙͖̩̱͍͓̬͎̝͍̥͈͉̣̻͐̄̅̈́͗͂̂̀͌̅̾̍͂̈́̔̈́̃̿̑͆̔̌͒̃̏͑̾̒̇̏̍̾̌̔͐̏̉̀̆̀͛́̃͆̀͛́̋͒͂͑́̆̓̀̍̓̾̆̈́͑͗̎͂̊̈́̇̎̍̾͒̎̄͐̃̀͒̉͊̒̍̎̎͆̍͆̌̈̏̄̌͋̓̀̓̾̿͐͗̂͛͗͗̋͐͌̄̆̔̈̆̃̽͐̓̈́̐̀̊̏̈́͂̀͊̾̓̓̎̏̀̅̈́̈́̌̽̆̊͐̂͌̔͛̐̉̑̈̀́͐̏̈́͆͂̅̅̃̊̄̊̋̓̇̄͑͋̉͒͆͋́̐͌̓́̿͊́͂̈͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ  
̷̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͙̩͍̠̻̹͍̯̺̤̹̳̖̜̗͍̼̼̻̮̲͇͎͚͖̟̹̻͇͍̰̱̬͈̺̟͚̺͇̘͇͇̘̟̥̬̰͓̜̭̥̹̟͔̺̮̟̩̦̝͈̻̳̭̤̦̹͎̝̮̠̜̰̙̭̖̘̤̙͕̭̙̘̫̼͓̻̗͇̣̳͍͉͈̩̺̮̩̮̖͎̻͕͕͍͍̪̖̮̭̮͍͔̗̜̭̰̪̺͉͉̲̘̮͙͓͎͔̳͕̞̝̯̘͙͚̪̥̳̦͎̫̼̘̭͓͔̩̼͍̤̹̥̥̰͔̠̬̯̜̖̳̭̬̜̹͇̹̰̫͊̓̄̏̎̔̂͒̒̈́̊̄͋͒͐̑͗̏͆͌͌̀̄̀̅̎͑̃͒̐̇̈̏̌̌̂̇̌̆̽͒͂̀̅̈̐̆̓̉̿̈̌̆̇̆̓́̆̐͒́̀͗̂͑̈̃̍̈́̀̋̊͑̍̃̒̑̉̎͆̊̈̊̽̒̑́̉͑̂͑̎̆̇̌͊̈́̓͂̒̇͑͛̓̓̓͌̉̓̇̅̒̃̉̄̋͌͋͑͆̑͂̅̈́̈́̽̀̍̈́́̈́̿͋͌͑̋͒̌̾̎͊͗̈͐̈́͑̏̀̄̈́̄̽̌̽̔̀̓̅͒͛͂̿̀̽͗̈́̑̎̓̏̉̑̌̒͋͂̋̾̓̑́̽̾͗̀̈́̾̇̈̐̿̇̍̈́̀̂̊͌̊̔͂͆̒̉̓͆̓̅̀͐̆͆͂͂̀̐̊̉̌̈́̀̾͛̈͒̓̌͌̓͋͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̧̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͈̥̠͔̰̳̘̘̤͖͙̺̠͚̦͔̙͓̫̘͔̻̘̥̖̝͎̫̲̤̯̞̰̭̭͙͔̤̭̤͍̳͇̖̭̥͈̞͉̝̠͙͙̫̜͔̭̜̣̙̟̗̞̘̤̞̹̗̥̦͍̘͎̥̜̰̲̤̮̦͖̩͚͚̝͇̭͖̠͇͕̲̮̻̘̝̹͔̝̳̠̝͉͎͔̯̠̯̱͙̣̅̿̉͐̑̉̀̊͌͊̓̿͆͒͐̃̓̍̈́͋̐̀̍͂͛̿̃̒̉̓͆̄̆͌́̌͊̾̑́̆͛̏̉͋͋̅̏̀̅̇̈́̔͗͛̎̊̋̂̆̈̎͗̈́̓̍̂́̇̂̾̄̏͌͗̉͆̂̈̍͋͑̂̄̂̔͛̿͌͊̈̋͌̂̊̏̎͋̈́̈́̌̎̾̌̓̈́̿̐̔̓̋̃̊̀̀͌͐̈̆́̀́̾̃͐̀̔͌̿̈́͗̅̾̂̒͒̽͊̄͆̋͂̆̈̐̒̑̈́̓̈̿̂̏̏͐͑̈́͂̑́́̑͆̈̓̀͂̈́͗̏̄̊͐̑͌̈́̍͊̌̑̃́͂͂̂̒͌͒̀̄͋̏̈́͆̀͛̊͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̢̧̢̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̘̭̝͎̩͚͚͇͍͕͓͎̲̘̺̞̤̝̫͇̖̰̞̥͇̜̱̺̘̙̻̟̻͖͕͔̱̖̬͓͉̰͈̞̯̹͚̼̮̩̱̥̣̺̠̜͚͕̤̠̤̬͇͚͚̭̗̗͈͚̫̫͕̺̖̱̜̩̮͙͖͔͔̝̳̮̮̞̰̬͖͈͇̯͖̩͇̣̥̝̹̮͎̫̠̙̳̝̳͉̹̬̙̮̤̻̘̺͔̰͖̗̩̜̞͕̤͇̬̫͙̖̱̤͖̼̬̮̠̳̺̼̝̪̦͖͈͎̪̳͙̖͔̮̩̹̜̠͚̜̠̲͉̫̫̲̗̲͔̳̭̮̞̰̮̮̲̳̲̲̥̜͍̝̳̦̦̣͖͚͎̺̞̬̥͇̦̝̪̺̦̠̙̹̰͉̝̬̰̫̩̪̣̪͙̖͉͓͈͓̝̈̀̈́̃͑̑̽̒̉͊͋́̀̃̋̓͒̓̀̈́̒́̀́͆̾͛̇̀̂̋͗̽͊̈́̈́͐̃̓̃͗̎̓́̐̐̾̊̍̏̃͛̎̀͗͛̓̅͛̀̇̊͌͋̆͑͌̓͐̔́̀̽̃͐̊̑̋͋̔̿̀͛͒͐̃̉̑͊̓̌̔̓̋̉͒̈́͐͗̊͆̈̇̀̉̉̇̇͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḣ̴̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̯̙͎̮͕͍̲̬̖̗̜̘̠̮͔̪̱͉̮̦͔̼͕̳̺͓͖̖͓̦͈̘̰̪̪͚̤̹̝͕͙͉̞̹̹̫̹̱̱̣͇͚͕̟̮̖̦̝̻̦̦̻̟̭̞̞͔̯̱͍̠͉̼̪̦̂̈́̃̽͊̄͆͒̓̉͛̇͑̀́̏̋̈́̈́̋̀̀̑̽̏̀̇̀̆̊̓͌̿͂̓͐̊̌̓̃̈́̐̿̏̑͆̊̉̃͛͂͒́͗̇̃̑́̊͂́̽͗̾̈̈́̑̃̆̒̊̐͊̉̍͗̄̅̓͂̈́̌̽̿͆̉̆͋̓̐̒̀́̔̒̎͛̍̍̋͛̈́͐̓̈̅͊͒̉͊̔̽͒̏̾̔̆̈͊̍̒͆̇̎̑̌̍͋̅̒́́̒̉̈́̈́͆̈́̂̌̌̉͊͛͊̑̓̓̄̀̃͒͗́͌̍̎̈̄̀̄̈́̆̅͌̊̅̑͑̍̅̈͛͐͐̃̓̒̇̎̇̃̂̎͐͑̌͗̔̆̋̈́̏͐͌̈́̄̎̍̈́̐̈́̎͂̓̋̿̅̓͐͐̌̆̂̇͛̆͗̎͗̂͂̆̇̃̋͆̀͂̽͗͋̀̉͒̂̏̾́̄̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅą̸̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̟̳͕̖͈̻̺͓̫̼̖̟̻͓͇̪̤̭̝̞̫̮̙̻̮̜̳̬̘̙̣̹̬͔̩͇͈̗͕̦̘̹̫͓͇̳͎̳̘̙̰̞̰̪͙̘̲̮͍͈̠̗͔̼͍̬̜̖̼̹̱͉̩̙̳̠̘̩̣̠̮̗̪̬̣̙͔̣͍̬̤̜̠̱̖̻̦͕̣̳̩͔̟̠̻̙͖͓̻̹̞͉̳̞͇̖͇̳̬̲̥̮̫̹̠͙̦̘͓̣͕̖̖̪̗̭̞̬̗̪͕̖͚̺̳̲̭͚͚̥̭̣̫̻̺̙͕̣̞̬̣̖̟̤̟̖̪̯̲͍̮̼̟͕̻̫̙͕̫͈͕̜̠̙͚̳̣̥̯̪̬̱͎̠̗͓̳̘̬̝͉̣͕͔̗͎̰͓̟̹̼͈̩͓̮̩̰̩̫̠̣͓͚͍̫̱̱̦͈̩̟͙͓̥̪̠͎̣̀̌̓͛́́̈́̑͌̐̂̔͋̅̈̑͒̔̑̊̋̑̔͑̾͛̽̆͋͌̄́͒͛̍̈́̀͑̒̉̈̄̋̓́̓̀̓̍̔̔̈̄̀͒͛̽͐̈͂̈́̀́̋̀̆͐̇̽̌̄͆͑̐̒̌͋̂͛̀̓̌̓̀̍͛͒͋̓́̀̒̊̇̋̐͋̈͊͊̐̅͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̝̺̥̺͕͎͖͓̪̙͔̟͓̺͙̬̱͓͎͍͍̙͈̯͈̪̦̜̼͙̠̙͙̞̺̼͍̻͉̪̯̮͉̱̖͈̠̱͙͙̘̜̖̬̠̠̯̰͙̙͖̭̳̮͔͚̬̻̺̥̮̜͔̠̝̠͔̫̪̟͔͎͓̝̙͖̫̝͉͉̜̺̩̗̫̠̣͖͍͕̳̣̪̫̪̫̱̟͊̒̃͊̏̃͑̋́̓͌̍̾͌͑̔̅̈́́̌̀̓͑͒̋͛͑̀̇́͊͊̅̅̎̈́͊̏̈́͋̈́̓̉͒̓̿̈́̓̈́́̓̿̓̂̎̄͆͛̿̑̏͆̋͐̃̋̅͐̾̍̊̎͛̃̿̈̃͊̒́̉̇̋̀̏͛̎͌͆̓̓̈̑͆̐̎̍̽̌͑̽̿͗͐͐͑͆̓̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅķ̴̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̛̭̱͉̰̞̼̦̮͈̺̲͙̰̘̠͕͕̲̺̭̞̝͖̦̦͔͈͚̗̝̭̘͍̙͕̘̞̥͍̦͎̫̬̬̮̳̟̠̙͕̙̦̫͙̬̲͎̬̘̣̫̣̣̰̮͈̻̳̠͉̩̳̱͍͈̬͈͉͉̹͈̖̘̖͙̙̠̘̜̞̥̗͇̭͔̹̼̼̦̥̥͇̲̝͈͕̪̤̜̯̙͕̳̹̳̰͕͖͓̱̩̬̪̝͎̖̤̺̖̹͈̻̭̠̱̫̱̻̹̖̫̭͇͈̜̮̖̳͓͎̭͓̻͓͔̪͕͔̬̼͚̖̘̹̮̦̳̺̦̭͙͓̜̼̼̦͉͈͈̟̮̞̫͓͕̤̭̯̩̙̱̙̯̙͚͍͇̩̭̳͇̹̠͙̳͚̲͕͎̰̠̬̘̭͈͍͖̻͎̪͕͇̘̝̳̩̫̥͓̜͖͖̬̤̞͙̹̺͇͔͎̪͕͉̝͔͉̬̮̠̜̹̗͖̰̔͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̻͈͖͍̫͕̲̹̟̩̤̯͓̩̲̹͓͇̗̺̘͔̜̲̺̞̥̳͖̪͚̩̜̻̟̗͚̝̝͚̦̝͍̼̘̙̱̱̯̘͖͖̤͙̠̳̙͖̠̲̠͕͍͍̘͇̼̠̘̰̭̜̜̹̱̟̱̺̪̻̹̮͇̬̩̙̟̥̙̫̳̻͍͈̪͚̙̰͖͉̣̝͇̳̼̯̙̦̮̞̙̜̻͕̰̜̱̜̮͇̪͕̖̠̮̤̖̭͛͑͛̂͊̊̅̒͂̔̑̈́̐̓͑̈͂̋̐̓̅̄͌̽̒̾̓͒̒̄͂̊̽͛͌̆́͋͋̓̓̾͑̏̿̋̄͐̍͒̑̅̄̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅf̴̡̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̨̬̟̪͖̼̮̖̫͔̗͔̘͈̥̮̜͎͓͉͈͔̲͉̯̹͙̰̱̺͓̙̪̙͓̪͔̥͖̣̤͉̮̖̜̪͚͇͚̠̬͔̲̳͈̘͎̹̹͙̲̳͔̮̲͔̼̫͉̩̮̥͈͖̹̻͈̻̤͖͍͓̩͉̬͈̺̰̭̹͈̞̼͈̜͕͓̮̹̦̝̭̙̳̩͙̻͙̠̥̺̘̠̗̙̤͍̦͙͕͓͖͖̬̮͙̼̲͚͔̩̲̳̥̫̞̞̖͙͉̞̤̮̾̾̾̾̓̇͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅu̶̧̺͍̫͕̺̳̤̬̝̮̠̓̑̂͑̉̊̂͌c̸̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̻̯̦̺͚͎̮͈̪͚̺̗̘͕͚̭̖͔̩͕͍̦͍̝̺̤̳̬͓͇̝͔̖͚̗̪̟̪̩̰̻̙̤͍̘̩̘̰̙̬̻̪͉̝̙̟̫͔̳̏̽́͒̊̍̑̋͐̐͋̌͗̾̓̄̏̀̅̐̈̅̿̊͗̑̄͂͛̀̾̒̿͗̄̉̈́̈́͒̅̈́̐̑́̆͐̒̈̌̎̆́̌̆̇̔͆̃̏͑̓͛͛̈̌́͌̓̿͛̌̆̍̃́̇̈̆̔̃͐̈̉̏̅́̑͒͂̔͛͑͒̆̓̍̂̌́̔͊̌̅̊͌̀̍̌̈́͐̽̇̾̑̇̀͐̀̈́̍̏̀̐̆̅̈́̉͐̃̈͗́̐̏͛͊͆̀̀̊̉́́̈́͊̆̏̐͑̉̍͑̑̄͛̈́̓̓͂̀̑̾̄̈́̽̇̓́́̏̉̈̈́͆̂̓̐͌̂͑̓͑̂̈́̓̆̅̓̊̓̈̊̉̀̊̑̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅk̸̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̛̛͕͖͚͔̹̮̳̥̳͍͉͙̱̼̦̥̠̘̭̲̟̟͙̝̯̣͖̟̥͍͎͖̹̙͔̞͇̖͙̯̮͚̭̳̖̣̺̼̬̹͔̘̪̘͚̺͗̿͗̃̂͛̿̈́̆̂̉̈́̑̒̔̌̍̄͗̃̓͌̀̽̍̂̅͆͐̓̽̓͋͆̄̀̈́̅͌͛̏͌̃͗̽̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅ,̵̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̦̩̺̹̜̬̙̻͍̫̬̘̙̞̟̬̤̳̝̹̩̮͉̺̠̠̪̻̥̥̰̟̤̹̰͙̼͓̹̤̼͖̭̠͓̯̦̼̖͚̪͚͔̤̬̝̰̙̳̫̥̻͎̠̖̭͈̗͇̗̩̙͍̖͍̲̮̮̞̗̹̹̼͓͓̭̯̪̰̠̗͚̠̹̞̟͓̟̱̤͈̗̩̮͉̝̙̬͉̯̫̘̘͕͕̱̋́̐͌̐̉́̽̓̆̿̃͛͐̽̏͐͛͛̃́̔͗̆̌̾̿̏͊̎̄̿͛̈̚̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̧̧̛͖̞͎͉̠̭̣̹͖̳̱̺̣͔̜̩͖̠̖͎̙̣̈̓̃̈̓̅̾́̾̈́̆̅̃̓̈́́́͛͗̈̇͒̓̈̎͆̆̽͊̽̂͛͗̈̈́̊̿̏̂́̐̆̇͐̀͋̓̈́̾̾́͒̽̆̃̍̄̍̋̍̒͗́̓̋́͒̆́̉̀͋̋͋͛͂̅̍̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̪̣̘̝̼̝̬̯̠̦̫̘̻̯̘͉͇̻̦̣̰̩̜̰̥̜͉͈̙͓̥̼̦̙͕̟̼̥̞̳̰̯͉̺͉̫͍͔̤̼̖̻͖͈̦͉͇͉͎͙̭̪̩̫͓̫͇̪͈̯̲̖͇̝͔̩͈̯͚̭̭͕͓̬̹͇͖͖͉̟̪̤̫͙̲̬̦̭͇̰̫̩͓̣̟͖̺̟̱̬̫̼̠̼̞̺͇̼̫͖̟͇̜͍̻̲͇͈͓͖͍͉̪͇̠̲̪̞̼̭̞̳̯͚͎͙͇̜͓̰̙͓̺͙̖̝̐̈̽̽̀̉̀̒̐̈́̌̓͐̓̑̃̒̽͌̅̀̊͋͊̍̒͂̏̅̎͒̀̑̉̈́͆̍̑̈́̈́͋͊̐́́̈͋̈̌̅̀̍̍͑͆̅̆̂͗̈́͆̂̐̌̀̾͆̂̃̄̈͑͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅĮ̵̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̲̦͙̟͕̠̦̬̮̦̹̣̗͚͙̮̪̙͓̱͇͔͖̙̘̦̞̭̺̞̠͚̮̜͙̣͓̘͉̪̼̯͔̰̹͓͈̮̮͍̘̲̣̹̯̬̟̠̖̪̭̬̺̤̖͕̦̎̑́̒̇̓̎̈̾̆̈́͌͗͐͆̈́͒̽̎͛͂̄̉̓̑͒̔̅̍̊̾̐̔̋̿̽̂̏́͒̃͛̀͆͂̑̓̾̽̈͒́̅͆̋̀͋͛̒̑͗͛̔̊̀̈́̾͗̾̀̀̔͛̃̇̅̃͑̅͊̈́̈́́̿̇̏͂̿͆́̐̑͆̾̽̓͑̀͊̒͛̅́̐͋̂͑̊͊͛͛͛͌̔̉́̽͌͛̄̂̔̋̾̌̀̓̃̋͂́́̅́͗͌̎̅̿̂̓̾͊͛̈́̋̔̄͗̅̍̀̆̈́̒͗͌͗͊̊͒̀̈́̽̂̓͆̽̂͑̈́̓̉͌̉̌̈́̊̑̎̌̀́̿̓̎̾̈̓̆̐̆͗̉̉̑̍̈̈́̎́̒͑̍͋͂̃̅̉͆̌̑͐̃͛͒̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̳̜̮̼̹͉̜̟͔͉͔̪̙̝͉̟͕͍̩̬̹̜͍̜̙̲̮̯̥͕͓̯̰̩͎͇͇̭̯̭̹̭̣̻̠̝̗̞͇̫̻̫̙̮̺̠͕͉̖̯͚͇̝̮̥̻͆͜͜ͅŝ̶̨̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̢͍̺̲̹̥͇͕͈̟̻̬̱̳̻̲̠̟̘̮̜͉̗͔̜̫͖̮̣̹̮͍͎͚͉̹̦̗̞̞̫̫͈̱̟̹̟͉̗̳̱͖͎̣͚̰͈̱͔͇̻͇̠͉̩͔͇̭͙̻̫̼͖̗̥̗̱̳̼̟͖̝̗̠̘̹̞̮̟̜̺͔̝͖͖̘̮͓̠̬͈̬͔̝̤̖͍̖͉̘̰̞̮̪̟͉̘͓̬̺̩̤̠͈̻̩̬̭͎̰̱̻̭͇̠͇̭͕̘̙̫̗̺͎̞̮̦̹̺̝̟̜̙̥̥̻̭̠̤͈̪̂̈̈̍̽̍̽̈́̄͋̒̔̓͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅą̶̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̧̧̧̛̣͚͎̟̙̥̖̼̪͈̭̥̪̮̱̺͉͎͉̠̯̠̯̲͉͔͖͚̫̝̫͓̺̲̹̼̩͍̻̘̪̗̼͍̺̥̪̘̱̯͎̜̙͖̥͈̣̹̥͎̗̞̹͚͉̖̙̭̫̪͕̪̝̳̦̩̼͓̪̲̼̠̬̲͍̝̬̼̹̤̭̞̩̦͎͕̣͇̙̰̜̤̻͇̞̯̦̫͚̦̠̟̪̺̹̥͙͚͎̱̫̤̬͓̳̫̭͇̥̝͇̹̲̩̭̜͖̺̣̪̞̪̮͖̪̠̖̱̱͎̠͖̞̟͚̙̫͚͎̩̰̣͉̺̺͈͈̻̖̞͉͍̻̖̠̩̗̩̻̭͇̰͇͔̼̗̞̣̳͓̹͇͈̮͍̬̲̞̱̤̣͍̭͉̩̻̹͔͇͖̩͍̮̓̋͐͗͌̊̇͗̈́͂̒̉̽͐̀́̀͂̆̄̈́̈́̏̈́̎̎̉͋̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̹̲̹͓̭̝̜̳̜̖̤̖̭̜̲̞͙̝̖̝͙̳̓͐̈́̋̊͆̂̄̉̈́̑͛̏̈́̄̀͌̉͂͂̔͂̃̈́̄̍̎̄͆̊̊͗̿̇̎̄̄͑͆̈́͗͊͂͂̀̃̓̎̓̽̇͑̏̅͂͂́̏̈̊̏͋̋͒̈́̎͂́̅̋͒̏̿̌̀̐̍͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̣͉̠͇̰̹̻̘̗̹̻̝̤̩̜̹̳̳̜͎̱̻͚͖̘͖͓̰̗̻̮̻͖͈͈̣̯͈̗̣͍̩͉̪̯̻͇͈̣͎͓̻̰̲̝̼̤͕̪͚̙̹̝̙̤͙̤̟̙̩̤̪̖̱̫̰̗͔͕͎̟͍͙̼̺͖̗̜̻̝̥̠̹̯̻͈͍͔͔͕̣̙͎̥̲̗͓̺̜͕̬̹͈͈̠̯̣̫̥̲͈̠̤͓̼͔̳̗̬̮͓̜͓͔̩̼̻͙̼͈͕̼̠̞̰̣͉̣̭͉̬͕̥͎͙̪̹̦͈̣̞͚͙̼̬͉̘̜̺͖̺̱̤̗͈̲̮̺̯̣̣̯͙̳̭̞̰͍͈̗̬̱̥̠̭̟̗̖̙̫̜̬͉͕͖̮̲̻̳͔̺̒̈́̔̑͑̂̇͆͗̈́͌̑̈̇́́̈́̈́͌̊̈̅̽͆̾͂͛͐͂̈́͋͑̑͑̿͋͆̐̍̒̀̅̿̊̇͋͑̀͛͂̍́̅͗͐̒͛͒̄͆̃̀̽͆̀͆̇̓͂̾͌̑̅̀̆͐̅͐̊͂͆̔̀̃̽́͂̂̽̉̉̀̐́̊̋̆̒̅͛̏̾̀̇͐͒́̍͊͒͒̂́̔̾̆̈́̾̾̀͛̓̄̒́͒̀͊̄̉͂̏́͂̑̅̆̒͗̊̆̏̊̿̈́͐̒̎̋̃͐̋͗̋̋̇͋̆̑͊͛͋̍̄̀̎̉̓̊̓̈́̍̔̎̿͂̀̅̂̃̓͗́͛̅́̋͒̌̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̴̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̛̛͚̞͎̹̫͇̠̘͉̮̬͕̥̻̲͙͚̝͍̱̬͎͚̲͚̱̜͎̫̺̗̭͕̯̥̺̪̺̰̲̟̩͔̥̪̖͙̯̞̲̜͈̳͔͚͎̩͇͓͍͚̘̼̹̤̞͔̳̼͎͚͈̠̖͉̬̦͇̫̜̼̗͓̦͎͙̝͍̺͚͚̯̱̥͕̘̰̟͖̘̫̱̳̙̳̦̭̤̫͚̮͍͇̠̙̗̪̦̣̟̺͖̭̠̼̪̘̤̪̯̥̞͚̫̲͚͚̥̥̮̥̝̭͚̼̠͚̲̝͚̲̯̹͎̺͔̯̻̫̘͖͕̣͎̭̻̪̣̗̘̠̼̖̃̂͊̐́̈́̓͌̾́̌̀̃̈̐̈́̽̓̃̏͌̀́̓̅̔̃̂̔̅̽̅̓̈́͑̈́̒͊̈́̋̿̌̑̆̿̽̾̆̊̏͋̍̎̊̽́̇̎̎̂̎̉̀̀̃́͌͒͂̔̽͒͊̔̓̍̈́͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̧̢̢̡̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛͉̤͍͓̼͚̞̳̠̘̰͔̼̝̥̺̩̲̪̘̙̬̮̺̼̞̯̱̠͎̲̤͓͈̦̦̯̯̥̥̼̹͓̬͚̠̠̰͕̣̰̗͔͖̳̞̰̦͙̙̦͎̯̱̣̘̱͉̫͉͍̖͕̹̮̠͔̭̘̼͕̥̠̩̻̫̲̺̰̱̠͙̟͇̩̥̞̹͚͍̞̖̝͓̳̼͚͇͇̞͚̖̩̠͓͎̪̣̼̹̩͎̤̠̼͉͉͙̬͓͚͚̩͚̻̯̮̹͉̯͉̼͖̤̭̳̠͚̫̗̱̲̭͔̭̔̇͗̍̓̃̈̍́̉͂̓̋̌̈́͆̒͐̃́̃̐̑̆̈̔̈́̊͂̑́̋̐͛̇̋̔̈̄̿͗̇́̋̊̈́̅̓̓͒̾̅̔͊̌̇̐̄̉̒̿̂͗͊͂̏̈́̋̍̏̾̂̌̌̌͒͛̊̒́̆̋͒͊͗͋̀̏͗͌̉͌̓̈́̆͊̏̆͆́̆̌̓̌͂̒̀͆͛́͒̑̓̀͒̋̔̀̉̇̓́͌̾̽̋̑͒̎̅͊͆͂͋͒̀̏̇̑̆̒̀̇̇̃͒͒̈́͒̄̍͗̃̒̂̊͐͌̈͋̎̊͗͐̂̒͊̀̀͋̎̓̌̍̂̑̿̋̈́̂̍̿̍̀͑̽̈́̇͛̊͛̿̓́͗̏̀̎̆̽͐̆̀̈́̃̈́̉̈́́͗́̐̋̎̎̈̈́̄̌̔̀̇̆̊̏̔͆́̀̃̏̃̎͑̃̂̇̿̑̓̃̒͌̎̋̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅķ̷̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̺̯̰̺͕̙͚̫̫̲̜͔̲̣̣̘̘̯̺͍͓̰̙̱̙͇͙͍̙̦̫̱̰̰͉̘̗̰̞̮̼̳̮̤͔̳̱̦͈̺̩̟̼̜̞̘̰̭͓̫̦̝͔̳̙̮̘̳̯̞̭̲̘̖̥͇͕̜̙̼̗͈̫͎͎͖͉͚͓͚̰͇̯̗̣̦̙͖͖͓͓̻̮̝̙̲̙̮̦͈̂̓͋̄̃̀̂͌̈́̓͋̀̉̆̊̋͗̔̎̊̊͒͊͊̈́̓̆͐̔͂̍̽̆͂̃͐̽̓̎̍͆́̌̉̑̄̓͗̍͂̑̍̓͗̅̏̅̏̒̇̈́̈̈́̑̊̂͑̈́̿̒͋̂͋̀́́̓̀͋́̎̋̾̐̃̽͋̀͊̉̑̽̐̉̀̓̐́͌̀̆̐̆̀̂̓̄̏̈̀̍̄͒̂͌͊͒̍͛̅͑̒̐́͛͗͂̔̅́̊͗̂͊̽̂̎́̾̽̂̾̓̂̆̅͛̉͋̃́̌̊̈́͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅë̷̛̛̛̬͉̯̣͓͎̜̙̞͉͈̩̼̔͌͐̀͂̓͋̿̀̉̎̐́̂̀̀͋̾̐͛̿͂̌̅͗͂̀͑̃̀̏͑̊̿̀̀̀̒̿͂̄́̏̓͗̉̐́̅̏̑͆̽̏̓͌́̓̏͊̀͗͋͛̾̾̉͋́̇͛͂̋̈̎̽̒͂̀̀̀̄̊̓̊͑̇́͛̐͗̀͂͊͋̓̋͂̏͋̈̎̐̿̒̈́̈́̀̐̾̈́͐͋̄͋̈́͗̔̔̌̓̅̍͆̋̃͋́̎̓͐̈͛̏̃͊͐͂͑͗͋͗̈́̅̄̏̑̐̄̂͒̾͊͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̳͙̦̱͈͚͚̦̞̭̩̜͕̥̮̥̲̘̖̲̰̟̘͎̯͈̹̟͈͚̱̜̮̰̰̩̰̭̮͈͙̬͉͚̪͇̹̱̗̥̠̪̟̤̘̤̭̝̙͔̻̠͕̲̖͓̹̫̯̮̮̤̗͉̹̯̻͖̰͔̘͔͍̻̜̳͖̗̥͙̫̟̖͖̹̦̲͈̝͉̫̮̺̳̫͕̤̠͙̖͍̲͔͙̭̗͎̰̤̯̹̟̬͈͉̬̭͔̰͍̜͚̙͓̜̭̫͉̺͎͔̱͈̯͚̤̤͚͈̯̖̳͓̺̱̠͇̰͓̳͚̬͉̩͑̀͆̌͂̏͑͆͒̓͒͑̓̓̀̋̅̈̊̅̀̋̓̀͒̈́͌͋̓̂͆͗̾͊̍̆̂̀͌͐̾̓̇̽̒̉̍̑̑̎̇͗́̔͑̌̉͒̒̽̅͆͋͑͐̐̌̉̅̊̀́̔̒͌̅̓͗̀̀̽͑͒̀́́̒͒̓̍̏̄͆̑́̋͑͆͛̊͑̔̏̀̋͌̍̇̈́̀̂̌̇̀̆́͗̋̉̇̏̓̍̊̌̂̋̾̄́̄̆́̀̅̇̈́̿̒͐̓̌͗̃͋̆̆̆͐̈̔͒̀̓̆̓̎̑́́̊̃̇͒̊̾̓̄̆̊͗͂̊̏̀͗̈́̑̽̑͑̉̐͋͗̊̈͑͊̑͌͊̐͋̄̔̈́͌̾́̐̋̃̋̔́̆̔͆̌̿̀̿̐͛͆̆́͌̏̅̋͒́̎͊̓̈́̐̋̒̅̎̌̇̓̀͒̈̂̈̾͆̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̛̛͚̞͎͈̹̖͕̠̹͔̪̝͎͎̩̣͇̱̟̤͔̪̦̲͉͈̘͕̙̯͇̜̻̭̖͓͕̭̤̝̬̳̘͎̠͈̫̙͉̟̰̯͔̣̝̫͇͇͈͍̘̙͓̗̻͚̥̝̦̳̠̣̯̩͖͍̼͕̩̼̼̟̟̜̳̮̹̠͕̙̬̳͍̺̬̤̬̥̞͖̻̯̙̪͙̺̙̠̺͇͚͂̿̏̄̏̈̂̇̂̑̉̿̅̇͊̈͌̅͒̉̿̍̌̔̃͌͛̓̍̌̍̊̾́̎̐̿̑̑̀́̂͗̇͐̊̂̃͋͑̐̓͌̿͌̑̏̈́̍̂̀̂̾͋̿͛͆͛̈̃͒̂̓̋̿̾̂͗̾̀͐̾͂̆͒̌̽͐͒̂̉͛̿͐̑͑̑̀͌̓̐͆͆́́̍̓̉͒͊̎̈́̿̿̍͂̽̒̑͐͋̀͆̋̆͊̇̓͒̓͑͑͗̽͛͗̍̀̉̃͊͑͗̄̊́̿͒͆͛͊͆̈̓̃̀̒̀́̈́̍̽͑̋̍̊̈́͆̔̌͒͊̃̀̐̒̂̃͒̅̑̈́̄̀̏̌̄̒̈́̂͊͒̂͗͛͂͗͋̄̈̓͌̆́̈́͌̆̇̅̏͂͑̅̐̃̐̑̄̎͛͛͐͋͐͒̈̔̑̒̈̋̀̇̅̆͊̐̒̂̍̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̪̝̻͔͕̯̪̯͔͖̤̰̻̥̮͈̤̝͈͉͖͚͇̱̰͓̺͔̯̫̲̱̲͚̣͖̯̭̭͈̲̫̙̺̩̬̳̼̘̩̼̦͕̱̙̦̙̜̩͇̙͔̱̫̳͈̯̯̤͓̟̗̲̞̭̺̟̤͎̘͙͓̙͇̖͚̞̜͇̦̠͚̯̳̥̖͔̟̞̦̠͈͍͚̜̺̩̱̮͖̩̘̩̮͚͈̙̰̣̱̟̘̳̳͕̹̱̲̤̣̗̪͕̗̣̼͈̖͓̱͇͍̻͈̪̲̱̦̱͚̳̱̤̻̱̻̯͎̖̤̱̫̲̩̪̠̳̱͈͔̱̮̼̠͔̟̘̼͙͇̹̮̫̱͍̩͔͍̱̼͇͕͕̩͔̥͙͓̘̟̗̪̼̫̯̮̳̗͚͈͉͉̯̝̗͎͚̞̹͉̼̪̳̬̘̲͓̦͎̜͍͚̼̥̼̘̪̈́̽̎̃̎͌̀̇̑̓̆̃̈́͂͗̉̉̋̊̃̃̈̽̈̀̉́̄̑́̀͋͛̈̃̈́̈͂̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̯̪͈͕̻̼̼͖͖̣̲̟̹̙̲̰̺͖̖̻̜̼̖͎͍̜̻̤̱̼̘̺̣̫͔̮͇͍̘̙̳͉̤͙̮̳͍̭̲̠͇̜̥̪̪̖̻̖͕͙͈̳̳̩̲̩͍̰̲̤̹͔͔̦̣̦͇̭̰̖̠̞̰̺̙͕̼̣̼̮̰̬̞̟̗̺̬͖̳̤̦̙̭̯͓̊̂͑̓̿̓̾̓̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̷̨̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̜͉̞̪͓͔̘̘̩͔͉̗̳̙̮̲͎̭̞̦̱̜̜̞͇̪̤̜̘̙̩̙͈̩̳̺͖̦̱̲̠̪͕̩͇̬͎̰̪͎͉̻͇͔̗̠͙̭̥͉̥͍̜̳̱͚̗͖̘͙̙̠͈͙̼̻̙̻̥̜̦̤̺̘͙͓͕͇̬͔̖̹͔͖̝̱̼̳̳͍̠̞̪̦̤͓͈̺͔͎̙͚̗̗̪̭̼͎͉͙̣͎̭͇̬͕̩̮̖̬̻͔̣̹͇̮͓̟̺̲̩̰̙͚͚͕̜͙̰̥̮̺̙͓̦͙̩̮͚̮͈͎̼͈̯̲̞̹̱͓̗̗̪͖̗̝̟̰̣͕̟̤̘̳̱͕̫̺͎͈̤̬̾̑́̑̋̑̅̐͂̌̍̃̅̏̏̑̔̋͒̎̉͌͛̃̿͐̊̔̏͗̾̎̾͒̈́̐̅͑̅̌̐̐̌̓̓̈́̓̓̆̌͒̈̄̈́̀̓̒͗͋̑̽̊̈́̓̂̐̀͊̓͒͗̅͆̇̌̓͐̍̀̂͑̅͐́̍̑̽̄̽̆̓̌̄̉̏̾̔͂͑̓̂̃͛͒̍̐̾̆̌́̋͂͗̅̾̊̃̔̓̀̏̌̽͊́̍̈̾͑̑̿̀̈́̋̀̈́̍͗͋͌͒̋͋̒̌̒̈́̔̽̀̓̿̆̍̈́͗͌́̄̾̑̆͒̽̆̉̈́̈͊̊̈͗͒̅̆̑̎̌̓̍̀͊̄̈́̀̏̀̃̐͗̈́͆̈́̽͗̈́̔͌́̇̋̀̈̽͋̽̀̃̑̿̋͐͌͋̋̇̌͛͒͊̎̉͗̐̾͐̅͒̏̋̍̄́̈́̄̅̒̓̀͐̉̍̌̀̉̆̅͒͊̾͑͆̌͛̾̀͗̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅe̵̢̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̛͖͕̗͓̪̭̲͉̻̹̣̱̼̗̗̫̭̬̞͕̫͇͓͎̗͍̱͖͓̫͍̦̱͓̖̮̟̤̹͈̼͚͖̞̙̻̬̭̣͈̹̖͕̮̭͚͇̺̫̭̻͕̦̻͈̞͈̙̦͈̙͍̞͈̹̟̼͚̯̬̲̫̩̘͖̼̟̰̘̻̳͔͍̤̺͇͉̙̱̫̭̫̤̺̦̰̟̖̫̤̯̠̹̰̼̭̟̟̪͕̫͇̝͇͖̦̪͓͙͈̦̩̥͓̜̥̱̺̱͙̥͙̰̣͚̩͈̻͙͖͖̳̱̭͚͖̞̥͕̤̮͖̭̗̹̦̞͕͖̙̜̖̎̋̇̊̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̛̼̘̒̃͒͊̎͑̓̀̋̾̾͒͋̊̈̽̐̐̔̇̐̎̌́͑͑̎̓̊͆̄́̒̈́̓̈́̂̎̿̔̎̇̃͊̐̏͐̒̉̀̓̌̓̇̆͐̏̋͆͌̓̈̃̕͘͘̚͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝w̴̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̦͙̟̳͉̹̥̪̘̩̼̝̫͍̲̦̱̠̟̺̲̥̰̱̙͕͓͎̪͓͖̭̩̘̼̣̯͎͍̦̯̯̪̼̟̟̙̖͉̲̲̹̣̝̜̺̜̤̘̬̳̼͖͚̟͙̗̤̝̜̻͔̗̖̻̝͎̟̠͍͖̟̥̬̤̣̩̼̘̰͇̻̗̞̯̪͈̻͇̬̺̞̯̹̥̩͖̟͍̟̪̫̰͖͚͍̣͖̗͕̗̣̗͕̭̗̹̭̭̩̗̬̣̯̯̞̖̰̠̠̭̝̖̗͖͚̭̼̫̠̭̲̳̯͈͙̱̺̞̰͇͙͍̫̠̗̩͇̑̈́̇͗̈́̀͊̔̿͆̂͗̿́́͆̍̆́͑̈͗̽͂̃̈́́̿̀̍͊͑̊͗͊̽̐́̈̿̓̏͌̃̇͑̈́̈́̅̌̈́͋̈́͐̈́̉͋͐̑̆̂̊̃̿̀͆͌͊̾̒̽͑̀́̌̄͑̾̉̏̔̂̂̆͂̍̊̽̈́̐̒̇̀̑̍̀̄̌̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̷̧̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̹̤̳̼̪͍̲̮͚̭͎̟̼̭̠̲̳̺̗͍̞̠͕̲̞͕̬̩͎̮͚̮̜͙͍̳̤̮̤̺͙̻̠̬̳̤̫͍͉̦̗͇̜̜̲̬̦̹̝̺̭͓̖̤̝̝̤̱̩̯̤͖̼̻͕̙̥͚̣̳̤̳̫͇̝̳̜̣̟͉͉̞̮̬̤̟̹̙̭͗̿́̾̎̉̃̉̇͒̆͌̎͛̃̎͒͂̒̾̾͌͑̊̅̄̽̍̓̽̎̎̄̀̀́͂͒͂̋̓̇̄̿͌͆̐̎̈́̅̈́̈͋̃̊̏̏̿̔̿̒̒̈́͂̌̑͋͌͂̃͒͋̋̌̋̊̉̀͋̆̈͐̒̑̆̈̀̇̌̾̈́̒̌̇̃͗͋̎̀̀̓͂́́̈́̅̓̓͒̈́̿͗̾̄̑̊̉̀̔̌͛̽̆̔̐̽̌̒̈́̂̋̈́̆̐̈́̾̇̊͌̃̓͑́̄̊̀̍̔̿͆̈͗̏̆̓̈́̐̍̃̀̈́̃́̀̇̐̋͆̿̈́̾̀̓͛̄̓̉̏͒̆̊̔̅̃̇̌̑̇̊̓́͒̆̈́̿̌́͐͊̂̈́͛̊̈́̓͗͑̽̒͛̿̽͌̀̈́̊̽̽̉̃͂̎̒̈͗͐̈́̌̽͊̾̓̂̄̿͒̈̀̑̑͂̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̵̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̦̞͕̬͔̦̻̼̗̯͓̟̲̩̻̫̞̣̺̞̤̝̙̼͚̳̲̦͙̣͉̹͕̥͍̠̹̥̞͍̱̺̬̭̻̮͍͉͖͍͔̬̠̟̙̫͉͖̪̣̹̙̯̜̤͕̫̳̩̥̝̰̲̰͕͍͓͚̰̭͕̭̱͍͔̤̭̻͍͎̠̰͖̞̪̈́̔͌̈́̂̀̍̆͛̋̀͑̓̔̈́̆͒̽̅͒̂́͌̎͒̀̎̿̌͑̂̽͛̍̈́́̂̅͌͊͒̃͑͛̈́̀̋̀͋̊̈́̉̌̅͐̈́̓̏̎̅̍̇̋̐̈́̔̃̓̆͌̌̾͊̃̃̌̈̀̏̾̒̉̿̌̂͋͗͛̄̀̓̋̏̏͋̔̍̄̊̊̏̀̐̓̎͛̃̌̋̾̌̒͛̂̊͐̌̄͂̄͒͗̔͌̐̍̓̓̎̽̈̈̇̀̅̓̆̌̓̈̀̿̿̂̊̏̋̏͋̈̐̓̿́̃̀͂̈́̓̑̍͑̑̐̈́̇̾̉̔̒͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̺͚̭̤̝̺̝͓͎͕̩̼͙̬̮̠̠̣͎͙͍̞͙̟̦̲̗̜̙͇͎̼̘͕̣̰̖̰̭̱̯͖͎̟̩͚̘̖̱͎̝̤͈̻̩̬͕̥̤̤̻̫̯̬͈͕̜̝̖̞̝͙͓̝̻̞͉̜̙̝̠̪̣̲͖̞͎͓͉̥͙͔͍̻͔̣̝̖̺̯͈̜͓̹͚̩͚̘͓̳̫̳͍̟̺̦̫͇̖̠̥̗̞̭̪͉͍̲̯̲̮̟̹̺͇͍͉̲̯̪̣͇̲̼̼͉͕̳͖̻̖̜̹͎̞̳̹̯̙͎͙̫̝̠̼̣͙̲̣̠̬̞̙̩̱̞̽̔̑̊̇̋̉͐̍̈͆͑̈̾̽͐͒́̏̓̇̉̋͛́͒̓͌̋̒̇̌̈́͌̈̋̊͗̌̈́̿̇̿̎̇́͗̑͊̑̾̐̈̒̒̅̑̓̀͌͛̉͊̾̒̿̉͑͆͐̆̔̈́̀̉̍̎̆̀̑̋̀̄́̐̔̿͂͂̂̓́͒̓́͊̇̉̅̿͂̇̓̔͑̔̀͐͊̈́̇̏̽̽͛̈̏͊͊̅͑̿̉̀͆̌͊͂̓͑̃͒̈̆̈̍͒̔͐̓́̐͛͋͗̒̒̇̔͂̓͛̈́̏̆̍͆͐̐͌̓̀̾̊͐̋̈́͋͌͗͑̿͌̽̅͑́͂̈̄̍̊͋͐̌̔̑͋͋̒̉̅̈̈̾͐̃̂̉̈̑̔́̇̄͐̅͗̑́͛̐̀̀́̈́̋̂̓̅͂̃̍̈̀́͐̅̀͗̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅä̶̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̡̢̢̡̡̡͎͙͎̼̗̫̦̮̳̥̪̰͎̟̖̜̼̝̬̬̙̫̻̜͎͍͇̮̗̮̲̘̝͚̙̤̙̥̬̪͓͙͚̺̙̬̣̹͍̫̯̬͚͇̻̮̺̣̭̰̱̠͉̘̬͕̲̪̙̗̣͓̪̩̹̜̩͖̳̳̳̯͙̻͍͙͎̠̗̮̱̘̪͈̫̞̙͖̝̺̱̫̦̫͍̼̣̳̝̠̹͇̼͉͉̼̰͔̣̼̣͖̟̬͖̻̹̘͉͇̜̝̺̪̤̬͙̍͗͜͜͜͜͝ͅ ̵̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̠͚̹̟̱̜͇̜̘̱̙̱̺̮̳̳̻͓͉̜̳̫̟̳̺̹̯̰͙̫͚̜̬̮̹̹̫̺̖̯̩͙̤̩̲̟̬̱͓͚̮̣̹̝̺̗̖͙͙͙͔̞͈̬̬̥̺̰̩͎͖̻̭̑̓͜ͅf̵̢̡̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̦̼̯̣͓͚̳͖͕͕̲̤͉̲̪̺̜̣̩͕͉̖̩͕͕͇̩̤̻̙̝̣̯̹̭̝̗̥͓͕̩̞̙̯̮̟͙̣̘͈̞͕͚̣̫̘̖̙̪͕̩͕̻̠͇͖̰̺̪̺͕̦̩̬̟̥̼͓̣̯̳̦̭͖͈̰͉̖̮͓̙̼̣͖̫̬͇̯͙̳̘͖͎̞͚̟̖͓͙͙̝̙͚͈̼̘͔̙̞̮͚̫̫͚͓̖̺̖͖̠̼͎̮͓̭̝̬̖̙̙̰̳̙͈̮̻̼̦̳̘̺̜̙̯͓͇̣͇̪͖͉̼̼̖̬͍̖͎͔̰̘̩̙̞͐̐̅̓̌̉͛̎̒̍̆̔͌̽̄͌͐̊͑͑͐̏̊̾̍͐̇͋͌̊͐̋̅͑̆̀̈͂͆͗̾͋̓́͋̌͗͑̑͒͂͌̀̎̾́̉̌̇͑̆͒͗̓̎̀͂̾̄̏͗͂͒͐͌̒̐̾̐͒̿̒̈́̓̍̒͒̃̇̈́͐͊̀̉̊̂͗̃̏̈̄͑̅̓̍͗́̑́̏̂̍͌̍̆̏̉̒̌͐͋̾̓̎͊̃̾̋́̅͂̽͒̈͗̀̀̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̧̨̨̛̛̛̦͍̝͎̦͎̜͉̠̻͓̞͎͙̝̥̭̩͍̹̼͈͈̦̭͙̥̦͎̝̭̟͓̱̠̘̬̳̮͓̩̩̲͙̟͉͍̪̗̣̩̰̗͎̼̳͚̰̜͙̟͙̜̤̗͔̙̦̤̞͕̬̼̬͔̖̣̬͌̃̇̔͒̉̍͒͐̽̋̄̄͒̌̎̋͌̋́̊̅̏̉̂̂̄̌̒̓͌̀͛̏͋̔̃̇̆̉͛͐̄̔͐̄̑̅̓͂͑̾͑̋̏̈͂́̄̍̔̃͗̽̈́́͑̈́͋̀̐̈̄̋̏͊͑͂̑̎̄̉͑̊͒̽̐̉̀̀̑͋̀̎̓̐͆̈́͐̾̐͌̈́̌̉̃́͊̽̊̓͐̆̑́̓͑̃̾̈͂͑̍͌̂̊̿͌̏̇̏̀̒̇́̌̿̓͆́̒̄͗̇͗͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅc̶̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̢̛̛̞͔̩̰̠͙̩͓̯̯͚͕̤̠̹͉͓͈̳̻̳̬̼̰̪̤͖̦̱̩͇̫͚̥̗̹͙̠̙̻͍̫̞̤̮͙̣̣͎͖͓͍̫̱͈͕̜̤͍̻̮̗̻̩̫̦̰̠͇̞̜̮̹̙̗̹̻̬̦͇̫͕̪̱̞̦͇̱̳̜̯̳̫̞̜̪̰̠̻̖̫̹͎̗̗̟͕̣̖͈̩̱͍͍͉̘̳̱͔̩̤̻̦͔̠͓̼̣̝̫̫̻͕̳̫̠̜͙̗̥̖̘̥̫̰̫̤̖͙̝͎͖̞̬̥̮̘̘̱̳͎͔͈͙̳͙̲͔̣͎̖͚̞̲͉̟͔̫̫͈͙̻̖͍̞̘̮̳̟̥̪̘̤̺͙͓̮͔̹͇̭̞̪̹̰͎̞̳͈̘̪̫͖͈̯͈̲̼͚͖̰̝̦̝̬̗͈̤̼̼̤̠͍͕̹͕̗̜̳̭̯̜̝̫̻͙̩͚͔̪̟̱̩͑͊̆̂̄̂̅̍̍̃̽͂̊̇̋͛͑̎̀̂͗̑̎̍̈͒̍̃̎́̒̅̍̒̿́͊̌͒̓̍͛͑̽̓͊̌̍̈́̇͊̾̐͒͆̋̎́̓̑̉́͋̀͐̔̎̀̀̑͛̔̏̒͊͗̅̃̒̇͗́̔̂̈̂͐̽̋̐̈̀̃͐̉͛͂̀̈́͂͂̑̅̀̃̈́͆̃̄͋̋̂̐̍͂͊̆̅̽̽̎̇̿̇͆̓͆͗̈́̅̀̆̂̉̾͆͆̈̌̉̎́̄̇̿̑̈̒̐̄́̋̔̒͆̊͛̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̵̡̨̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̛͍͎̱̼͕̰͎͕͖̭̗͙̻̲̥̬͚̝̝̗̭̳̞͇͖͇̻̺̦̹̠̞͕̮̫͇͚̞͍͉̭̤̻̦͉͚̣̬̤͖͉̜̦̦̖̖͙̤̘͚̙̩͎̥̘͖̯̰̤̲̝̫̲̦̜̩̤̦̫̮̘͉͉̩̟͇̹͎̖̖̭̥̘̰̙̘̟̦̟̝͓̮̬͓̜̖̰̬̩̹̯̘͍̘͈͉̭͇̝͖͍͎̩̙̝͍̠̺͈̣͔̞̪͎͍̘̹̼̝͓͍͚͈̰̥̲͎̭̤͓̹͎͓͈̤̼̂̀̍͌̔̍͛̎̈͌̐̈͊͛͆̾̈́̉̓̓̈́̀̏̽́͆̅͑̒̈́̿͂̀̅̈́̉̄̎̀̎͒͛̓͐̀̿̀̏̅̈̊̈́̓̍̄̾̿̍̆̈́̽́̃̌̈́̒́͊̀̀̍͊̋̽̂͑̌̉́̀͋̽͒͆̀̓̊̾̌̆̃̎̀̄̂̐̌̿̌̾̉̑̈́̌̋̏̉͌̌͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̛͚̘̣̘̮̯̞͔̹̮̯̙̖͕̳̘͓̗̥̘̣̻̖̮̹͇̥̗͇̱̱̝̫͖̝̝̦̰̤̖͕̪̳̥̹̰̜͇̰͖͇͇̱̝͍̣̦̫͓̳͓̱̲̘͓̝̹̟̘̙̺̤̪̤͚͙͓͔͇̱̯͉̪̗͎͈͍̩̼͍͎͉͙̙͇̙͖̮̱̲̱̯͍̥͉̬̜̹͉̩̩̟̫̘̲͈͈͓̰͇͔͔͔̺̙̥͚̖͙̹̠̠̹̤̣̤͚̘͕͈̲̲̫̟̝͍͍̥͇̙̗̠̱͎̬̰̞̼̭͇̰̭̯̫̼̳̗̜̤͙͈̺͚̥̬̥̟̱̻͔͖̩͉̘̳̙͚̗̠̜̤̫̮͖̟̩͕̗̩̠̱̰̲̲̹͕̘̣̣̱̙̖̻̤͙͇̟̲͉͈͎̝̩̪̦͈̥̟̞͎͙̳̗͙̟͓͔͍̜̳̠̝͖̺̺̝̮̰̮̟̼̖̟̦̱͕̿̐͐̇̾͋̒̆̐͋̓͑͊̄̾̉̇͒̓͂́̒͗̂̉̎̒̅̎̅̊̋̈́̽̒̑̾̈̈̆́͂̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̵̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̖̗͚̗̥͈͔̲͖̦̟̻̠͉̻̜̗͖̗͇̤̞̱͉͖̹̥̫̹̯̹̞̖̟̱̫͎̮͙̯̬͍̥͔̥͔̩͔̙͙͈͕̣͍͈̳̳̙͔̰̼̯̖̼̤̥̗͎̬̣̮̠͙̝̻̦͎̯̺͎̝̮̺͉̜̦͍̼̥̹̗̥̯͙̺̭̺̤̦͕̝̗͓͉̜͕̮̼͖̲͚͎̮̜̭͔͍̟͍̤̟͓̺͇̗̻̪̰̲̙̤̠̜̼͍͓͓̩̝̹̬̤̫̪̺̠̗̪̘͔̹̥͈͇̣̼̙̤̥̟̜̭̫̟̺̣͎͙̪̯̱̯̺̤̖̤̪̼̻͖̩̥̬͓̞͕̣̠͖̲̠̦̺̲͚̳̭̩͖̮̗͚͍̘̩͍̩̣̼͔͎̯̗̖̼͔̪̃̎͂̈̓̈́̽̑̍̊̊̂̂̀̾͑̓̈́̄̆͌́͛͆̿̑̊͒̿̈́̇͗̿͂͒̈́́̐͊̍̄͗͋̒̃̈́͊͛̓́͗̔̋̅̅̉͋́̀̈́̑́́̒̈́̑͆̀̔͐̈̌͑̀̑́͊̓̇̀̎́̒͋͛̌̏͊̆̈̿̍̈̓͋̈́̑̐̂̆͂̏̊̑̄̍̈́̅͛͂̄̀́́̅͋̿͗̑͆̑̋̀̈́̾̊̀̓̂̓͛̃͊̆͐͗͋̓̅̾̈́́̾͂̏̑̈́̈̇̽̈̎̃̏̓͛̄̌͛͆͒̽̈͛͗̐͗́̈́͐͌͋̇͐̆̔͆́̒̊̉̒̆̃̄͑͆̂͆̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅè̵̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̛͇̭̪̲̣̹̼̞͇̳͙̥̥̻̼̮̻̦̳̩͇̟̥͔͚̭̯̞͖͉̮̪̱̟̰̳̻̱̪̞̖̝͙̲͇̜͎͍̗͚̹̖̲̱͈͍̘̪̬͍̰̞̱͚̪̫̫̗̺̩͍̖̼͔̼͇̬͇̯̠̼̩̤̱̟͙͎͇͕͙̥͈̪̭͎̙̳̖̺̪͖͓̥̙̱̻̘͚̮͇͔̠̘̻̫̞̫̞̫̝̟̥̻̞̮̹̝̞̜̯̟̩̤͎̝͇̫̩̱̤͉͓̖͇̟̋̒͋͑̊́́͌̽̓̑̏̄͛͐̓̔̓͐̒̃͊̅̅͒͊̈̐̓̌̀̊̈̃̑̀̿̑̎̿̃̀̆̒̓̆͂̊́͛̆͆͐̀͆̌́͆͛́͋̈̆̈́̉͂̒̿̽̉̈̍͗̈́̔̂̈̀̃̾̋́̒͆̈̈́̄͛̔̅͒̽̂̄̓̌͐́̿̈́̃̾͆̐͗̂̓́̐̀̎̈́̾̃͑̐̿̓̂̇̾̋̈́̓̉͗̓̄̀̃̽̀̏̉̄̓͂̈̇͌͗̽͑̽̆̑͆͐́̏̅́͗̎̈̅̀̆̾̀̓͐̿͛͛̂̾̈́͌̂̓́͆̒̅̇̆̀̀̒́̿̄̾̈́͆͌͋̄͂̄́̓͒̄͒̑̉̈́̈́̈́̀͗̂̊̓̏̈̍̓̋͋̔͂͒̅͑̂̊̾͊̇̿̆͑́̅̇̾̍̍̇̈́͒̈́̈͂́̒̅̉̈́̅̋̔͆̉̈̄̿̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̴̢̡̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̺͇̠̟̤͉͎̝̻̣̼͎͚͖̻͕̠̲̭͕̰͎̰̜̙̦̥͔̠͈̹̗̲̘͓̠̻͖̱̪̼̞̯̜͇͙̺̬̤͇̦̭̭̯̜̪͍͙̝̘̻̪̰̰͖̹͉̣͚̯͇̫̦̣͓̤͎͙̺̱͎̟͚̯̟̞̮̙͓̥̹̤̯̘̫̦̩̳̦̼̈́̅̿̔̑̓̿̂̉̈͌́̿̈̽̒̔͐͂̒̈̀̊̔̐̿̊̆̈́͆̏̐̅͗̂̌̾͊̒̾̍͒̄̐́̐͋͆̃̐̄̎̃͑͋̆̌̀̇͊͊͋͐̓̔̋̽̏̽̽͒̀̈́́́̇̎͒͛̈͋͒͌̂̑͐̃̒̈́̈́͆͗̿̀̈́͒͋̅̃̎̄̌͒͊̒̋͛̒́́̓̑͆̐̋̓̂̀̏̄͑̊̊̋̽̏̔͋̅̆̈́͋̀̓͒̿̌̽̒́̂̒͑̋̊͋̃̔͒͗̃͐̈́̑̏̂̑̈́̾̏͂̆͑̅̓̎͊̽̏̆́̔͋͊͑́͛́̊̈́̒͌́̃̌̽̓͐̅̽͊̓̑̇͒̈̑̀͑͌̏̀̀̊̈́̃̎̈́̀̂̈̓͒̏̄̓̅͆̔̄̌̑͗̄̿̏̐̊̄͛͗̂̍͗̃̓́̂̾̇̉̄͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̶̡̡̢̢̢͇̱̮̜̪̭͔̣͔̞͉̩̦͈̞̖̻̫̟̟̜̯͖̜̻̣͙͔̼̺͈͔̙̫̓̈͗̿͐͗̏͒̆͑̕ͅ ̷̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̺̹̜̠̱̠̞̖͓̦̱͍̭̱̳̯͉̰̠̭̪͖̭̫̺̹̣̱̠̰͙̞͖͍̱̮̺͇͚̦̰̣̫͓̗̞̥͕̣͕̤͈̯̙̦̟̝̰̳̮͉̬̻̯͇̰͔̪̯̳̜̮̣̯͎͖͎̯̮̭̟͙̻̤͙͍̦̼͖̗̭̹̱̗̜̣̖͇̻̜̭̣̪̟̙͇͎̝̺̝̖͔̖͉̟̺̮̻̩̺̫͎͙͉͖̱̮͖̩͎̫̣͚͙͙̺̯̣̱̖̼̜͇̩͔̣̹̝̤͈͖̳̪̹͙̭̘͓̭͓̠̗̞͖̟̭͎̺͓̟̜̮̲̼͚̤̬̪̜̱̯͙̤͈̣̦͍̺̱̪͙̳̥̯̲̫̤͉̘͎͎̥̱̠͉͓̲͉̤̞̬͖͚̮̱̺̭̬̠̻̱͔͍̖̱̼͓̞̫̲̙̳̱̬͕̰͙͖͈̥̙̩̦̰̃̆͛̌̏͒̆̂̈́̋̒̋̈̓̆́̿̽͂̏̿̈́͒͌͆̈́̈́́͋̅̐̊͑̉̉̓̈́̑͐̓͐͛̏̊̌̽͊̈́̃̽̇͆̏͗̄̅̆̌̄̽͂̍̋̆̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṯ̷̛̛̛̛̛̠̳̗͕͎̘̦͍̲̭͕͚̳̽̀̍̽͑̓͊̾͛̍̈́̅͆́̋́̉̈̅̏̇̑̄͆̈́̈́͑͐͒̈́̃͑̃̑̇̌̽̂͋͆̌̍̊̏̀̀̀̽͌̈͊̍̀̎̌̊̈̎̆̒͗̄̓̊͆͋̾̀͂͐̄̎͗̽͋̋̊̓̽̈́̅̆̀̈́̈́̓́̈́̿̔̂̔͊̽̑́͌͛̅̀́̌̄̉̈́̈́̾̓͌̈̇̌̐̔͌̈̐̃̎̊̀͛̇͑̍̆͆̇̐̃̈́̀́͌̾͌̀̂̾͆͗̋͋̿̌͋̏̐͛̐̀̒̄͛̈̾́̋͒̀̀͒̅̑̓͂͗̅̓̿̈̀̈́̀͗̄̓͆͂̔͋̿̅͂̎̀̑̐̊͌̀̔͋̉̒̌̎́̀̅́́͑̀̐̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅơ̷̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̖͉̞͙̮̤̞͉̫̲̝̲̯͖̤̠̖͔̖̗̩͈͓̻̬͖̞̮̫͎͖̲͚͇̝̬͉͇͉͖̗̰͙̜͕̙̬̻͙͍̼̗͇̤͍͕̬̲͊͐̇͛̋̑̎͋̌̿͐̌́̔̽͑̽̇͑͌̄̀͊̀͛̎̈́͂͊̽̔̔̔͛́̒̈́̋͑͗̋̐̄̍̀̒̅̾̽͑͋̓̃̃̓̍̿̑̑̾̄͗͂̇̌̇͒̈́͌̀̋̇̓̄͌́̈͋́̾̍̄̿̅̑́͛͆̑̍̌̓̽̀͆̎̽̓̆̄̅̓͗́̈́̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̲̰̳̲͔̘͎̳̥̭̳͍̜̘̪̘̬̭͍̩̰͖͓͉̯̠̯͍̺͔̟̙̰̫̩̫̪̻̻͓̗̖͙̰̮̮̪̲̺̹̻͚̥͙͕̻̮͖̬̯̦̙͇̹̮̱̥̙̘̰͖͙͚͕̱͍̯͖̤̹̹̙̼͕̹̲͖̲̰͚̩͙͍̯̳͕̞̪͕͍̤͎͖̖͈͙͚̖̱͔͍̞͕̗̰̰͙̜̪̥̹̞̳̙̩͕͉̭̰̣̝̣̱̺̰͇̗͖̥̳̑͋́̿̏̈́͒̇͛̂̊̍͂̅̋̿̂̐́͂͂̃̈́̎͛̋̊̽͆̊̅̓̀͗̀̊̈́͗̇̾͂̒̅͋̍̌̇̉̀̊͆̇̊̈̔́́́̓̈́̋͋̀̓̆̀̏̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̴̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̪̻͇̭̘̠͙͇̜̹͇̗͇͙̟̜̝͇̫͎̟̝̖̖̮̞̝̦͖͙͎̩͙͖͚̼̩̤̩̻̞͖̫̲̰̟̤͈̭̫̰̥̫̘̭͔͔̲̮͖̲̟̳̫̺͙̟͚̼̼̤̱̗̝͚̮͕̠̩͈̯͓͇̲̜̜̻̳̘͉̰̦̮̪͈̱̲͉͙̜̰͍̜͕̞̠̮͇̳͓̱̗̘͙̣̠̤̭̞̭̣͇̰̥͓̰̱͙̫̳͔̘̳̳̱͎̞̳̭̣̬̩̻̘͉̺̰̼̻͎̯͉̪̗̺̝̫̮̪͎̪͍͈̺̯͔͔͖̻͉͔̙̗̜͔̗̰͔̲̝͇͉̣̣̗̞̗̻̤̫̝͉̯̫͔̭̝̺͍̪̘̗̹̞̘̲̹͍̳̟͈̮̝̘̥̙̞͇̝̱̪̬͚̬̟̠̲͉͕̲͔̬̼̰̩̬͍͉̔̋͋̑̓̀̆̾̌̈̎̈́̋̃̈͗̾̂̌͌̃̇̒̃̌̔̎̂̈̽̌̉̌͐̒̈́̀̔̓͗́̈́̂̎̇͒̄͛͑̓̾͛̄͑̈́̐̽͆̃̓̔̑͆̈́̐͂̅̀̂̈̓̏͑͐́̎̔̽̾͒̂͊͑̏͒͂̍͋̽̿̒̂̏̾̌̿̇̑͂͑̓̔̓̏̽͌̐̉̀͆̃̓̈́̆̔̄̒͛̀̓͋̋̄͛̈́͆́̈́͆̍̏̽̈́̈͒̒̒̐̂̎̉͛̓̎̒̊̓͆̾̅̀̽̀͂̇̓̀̉͗̇̐͗̑͑̂̌͗̓̈́͋̑̄̂̃̓̇͑̈́̈̋̆͗̍͊̾͋̓̂̑̈́̐̉̄̓̓́͒͐̔̑͊̍́̈́̾̃̓͊̆̄̈́̉͛̽̅̇̂̀́͒̓̓̐͒̌̑̂̓͌͆͆͊͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̨̛̥̥̜͎͍̪͖͕͍̩̯̤̠͚͉̰̦̗̰̤̩̗̹̼̯̜͍̗̣̙̥̤̭̟͖̗̘͕͈̦̺̣̟̞͉̖͇̼̞̯̩͍̤̠̮̜̼͓̲͙̦͇͔͇̩̠̗̦̩̥͓͎̫̠̦̮̹͕̣͔̜̳̯̮͕̳̩̟̼̘̬̗̭̺̮̝͈̦̙̥̹̻̟̣͙̙̦͈͈̼͙̘̞̭̱̘̪̲̦͖̟͙͇̹̟̹̫̖̞̼͓̠̖̼̳̖̙̰͔͕͍̜͎̫̩̮̙̜̮̤̖͓͍͇̰̬̩̘͕͔̦̖̺̙͖̖̤̗͙̺̰̦̰͙͓̭̑̌̑̍̑̍̅͛͆̅̇̀̂̓̍̐̄̓͗̀̈́̉̀̄̂̓͒̈̍̐̐̓̐̏̆̀̑́͌̿͗̇̅̾̀̓̃̈́̔̑̾̍͌̾̂̈́̎͊̉̈́̂̈́́̆̃̓̊̍͆̊͊͊͌̾̿̏̈́̊͛̿̑̈́̐̃̍͌̄̉̑̈͛̌̾̑̒̏̃̔͑͂̉̋͗̓̎̒̀͊́͛̍͋͒͛̆͆̽́͐̆̅̆̌̆̾̌͛̑̍́̇̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅà̶̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̹̯̖̦͕̲̥̦̰̗̪͖͖̯̪̰̫̟̘̙̝̱͙͕̥͙̻̹͕͙̞̥̣̥̘̤̭͓̦̜͈̞̪͇̖̲͈̝͕̝̺̗̦͈̲̩͍̜̬̣̝̳̯̟͎̤̥̯̰͎͓͉̺̣͖͈̹̯͓̯͙̇͗́̂͆̽̔͂͂́͗̂̂̀̊̍̋̋̈̉͂͑̍̓̆̄̽̑͋́̈́̍̍̋́̓́̅͌́̆̿́̽̀̇͗̀̐̅̒͐̀͆̑̈́̒͂̇̄̆͌̈́̈́̂͂̔̈̂́̊̽̎̑̓̈̀͂͆͗́̈̓̒́̔́̈́̋̾̿̎͑̾̔̆́̈́́̅̉́͗̉͊̽̄̀̒̊̈́̋̊̈͒̈́̉͌͌̓̍̒̏̏̅̒̈́̒̓͒̓͑̓͛̅̒̐̂̿̏̐̓̍̇͗̂͊̐́̎̌̓̏͆̓̓̉͊̓̈͐͐̀̑̊͐́̋̔̔͋̐͐̇̂͐̀̍̉͗̐͑͒̏̎̆̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̶̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̻͙̮̤̼̙͖͉̼̩̪̹̤̱̯̻͖̤̙̙̼͇̘̹̬̦̺̞̥̗̫͕͔̬̼̯̰̻̳̖̫͔̩̥̰̙̫̖̣̳̱̳͔̞͖͙͍̝̖̘̲̪̙̦̭̟̙͍̫͉͖̤̹̩̟̭͈͎̺̫̠̙̖̺̝̹̘͚̭͇̯̻̮͎̜̼̘̠̤̱͉͕̰̱̲̺̰͎̮̙̮̩̲͎͕̭̥̠͉͓̲̬̯̩͔̻͓̱͖͚̜͕͉͖̤̞̠͓̰͈͓͉̩͙͖͍̦͙͙͓̰̼͉̜̥̪̜͉͖̺͖̫̥͙̲̳͔̖̞̖̜͍̱͖͕͙͔̭̳̻̭̳̭̖̪̩̗͇̜̫͈̫̪̫̥̙̪͕̺̙͚̠͕̲͍͚̣͎̲͉̦̜̲̼͖̙̱̹͍̝̺̥̜̪̝͓̥̝̣̙̙͋̓̈́͆̂͒̓͊͐͊̃͋̃̏̀͐͂̇̊̏͛̓̓̉̆̎̉̆̒̒̿̀̎͂̈́͑͌͋̾̈̈́̇̎̀͗̏̎̑͂́͐̄̈́̅̀̓̀͆̀́̇̌́̎͗̓͛̅̾̄͌̓̏͐͂̇̑͛́͋́̀͑̇̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̨̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͎͇̩̙̯̘̰͙̻̲̙͎̼̣͉͕͍̖̮̱̞̗̼̟͕̪̖̼͕̟̦͍̳̭̭̼̟̝̦̮̻̥̜̥̻̼͖̫̹͎̦̫͔͎̝͈̦͚̣̣̙̜̜̰̬̼̪̙͎̱̞̪͍̗̳̹̬̲͕͓͉̖̺͇̬̭͍͔̮͚̭̮̻̝͕̘͙͍͚̫̺̪͖̥̪̮͇̳̹͕̜̤̩̼͚͖͙̗̼͉̠̤͔̞̺̮̼̯̭̯̰̠̜̥̙̥̞̗͖̼̻̮̩̲̹̱̺͓̭̭̩͓̯͈̤̘͓̳͙̳̦͍̥̱̬̘̬̖̰̳̬̖̜͓̣͍͇̲̘̟̝̘͔̪̱̭̩̦͎͉̝̱̹̫̬͍̼̠̘͔͇̯̪̪̘͇̳̺̮̱̬̪͖͔̜͔̭̞̜̱̣͎̤͂̈́̾͂̍̑̈́̐͆́͋͗͒̒̈́̔͆̓́͑̈̓͗͐́͆͛͒͌͑͐̈́̇̆̏͒̽͗͒̎̄̄͋̌͛̌̒̏̿̀̅̒̉̈́̎͒̈̄̂̋̑̋̑̆̃͋̿̾̎̏̊̆͛͂̈́̒͊͗͒͂̾̓̇̂̇̒͌̑̂̒̒͒̑̈́̈́̒͛̑͆̇̾͊̿̉͛͛̅̈̐̈́̓̓͐̆͛̐͑͑̅͐̄̾̍̓͛̊͂̋͗́̄̆̒̈̂̃̐̿͌͑̽̆̀͆̿̊̋͐̔̈́̌̃̆͆͌̿̑́͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̞̠̳̰͚̠̞͍͚̬̗̦̹̖̮͉̻̰̳͔͉̱͍͖̩̝̪̬̟͓̹̞̖͕̘̭̘͙̝̺̟̯̥͚̱͔͈̟̰̲͕̱̙̣̣̙̘̲̣̲͎̻̝̻̯̻̖͍͖̥͔̰̯͉̰̗̠͖̻̞̝̬͉̮̘̻͎̤̥͎͙̖̖̠̱̠̝͎͚̗̜̳͖̻̣̻̫̠̪̺͍̲̣̘͈͇̞͉̲̠̎̊̓̈̅̓̔͂̉̐̉̑̑̐̂̎͊̊͗̃͌̈́͋͛̿̈́̈́͗̎̾̔̃̆͊͛̈́̈́̃̔̔̄͑̌̒̽͋͌̈̒̀̆̃̈́̅̐͂͒̀̀̍̈́̾̒͌̄́̀̊͌͑̋̂̈́́̄̃̒̑͊͊̐͐͐̄͋̍͌̃̆̀͌́̈́̑̔̌͂́̅͊̀̌͒̊͛͑̎̀̈́̒́̎̆̊̊̒̈́̀̒͒͛͂̀̌̾́̃̎̂̓̓́̆̈̈́́͗̿̓̿́̈́͛̅̉͂͊̎̍̈̿͆̃̋̈́͛̾͒̽͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅi̷̧̛̛̛̛̩̲̪̝̲͈͐̋̉͐̏̇̎̾̑̀̉̆̐͂̓̉̐̇̇̄́͋͆̽̀͆͒̄̑̾͂̈́̂͋̈̆̋̈́̃̆̿̑̂͆̐̋͛̒̍̊̉̏̐̌̐̒̿̉̓̅̎̾̎̀̒̈́͑̐̌̐̏͑̀̿̍͂̇͒̾̀̑̂̃͑͆͆̋̓̆̓͑̏̀͌̔̓͌́̈́̄̈̈́̐̅̎̏̎͌̈́͋̈́̈͑́̓̂͊̈́̐͂̇̔̄͛̉͊͋̇͐͆̆̃̊̈́̈́̄̾̏̔̈͗̈́̊͛̊́̀͑͊͑͐̋̊̍̀̊̌͂̀̂̋͗̔̿͊͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ň̵̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̱̤͍͇̞̼̯͚̮̞̼̫̠̪̤̮̮̤̮͇̰̺̞̣̭̯̞̣̮̮͔̥̭͉̤̰̬͈̫͎͖͕̘̥͉̻͔̲̙͉̙̮̣̹͙̞̘̼̩̘̦̰̰̣͇̭̲̞̺̘̬̲͍̦̄͆̍̀̇̑̋̾̿̋̋́́̂̌̂̓̒̒̿͌̇̋͒͋̐͂̽͌͊̓̔̈́̋̉̌̐͒̽̄͆̎̓́̍͌̓̂̍̂̑̅̂͋̋̐̃͗͆̀̔͑͗̈́̃̀̿̋̊͐̾̒̓̍͋̈́̒̀͆̊̑̅̌͐̏̾͆̀̎̂͑͂̒͗̈́̀͐̾̍͋́̒̃̈̍̑̈́̆̓͊̍̃̾̀̃̐̂̽̔̒̅̈́̀̍̎̃̆̑̒̾͊̌̓̐̅̉̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̬̭͖͎̥͉̺̺̻̥̗̞̮̦͕̠͕͍̲͕̣͚̻̝̪͎̪̻̰̩͍̗̜̞͈̺̞͓͈̬̦͍͙̗̬͍͔̙̪̮̲̠̫̼̝͔̞̺͔̳̫͓̼͉̫̦͚̏̈̋͂̽̑̊͊̄̆͋̑̅̈́͊̈́̏̑̂̿̈́͛́̇̓̿̇͑͂̃͂̋̅̋̈́́̈́̾́̿̔̈̆̊͗̀͑̽̇́̌̇́͛̓̿̀͋͐̇̈́̀̀͋̄͗̆̿͂̇̓̊͂͆̍͌̔̀̽͐̈́̂͗̄̇͐̍͗͐͒͊̐̐̓͛͗̆̉́͆͊́͋̍͋̍̏͋͑͑͛̌̉͌̄̓̀͛̏͐̋̽͋̽͊̄̽̀͋́͋͊̓̊̈́̿͛̃͆̅̽̈́̂͐̐̒̊͂̈́̉̽̾̀̒̋͐̍̿̌̈́̂̇̒̏̾͒̆̑̑͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅt̷̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͍͖͔̣͕̞͍̲͎̟͓̭͔̞̝̪͔̔̋͑̌̔̿͛̇̓̏̎́͑̑̓̎͐̈́͒̄̐͗̔͂̈́̈́͐̿̀̂͊̇̀͌̋̃́̂́̓̽̀̏͒̆͋̌͒͛̊̾͂̑̂̈͌́̔̈́̄͌̿͒̈́̋̈́̑̂̏̈́̔͒͐́̑̈́̀̐̈́̑̓̔̂͂̉̈́͆͋̊̀̆̽̀̇̑̐̒̈̓̾̋̐͊̋̌͑́̈̐͒̒͂͌͌̉̐̐͛̓͗̀͂̀̒͊̍̌́͂͑̀͊́̒̿̄͛͗̑͛̊̾͛̽̏͛̾͌̃̀̑̿̆̈́͛̇̽̓̄̔̔͛̌͋͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅh̸̛̝͙̺̹̖̍͒̓͑̌́͒͋̐̍̽͆͂́͂̓͗͆̒̇͂͋̍̽͐̈́͌͐̆̽͗̄̾͗̍̉̀͊̏̈́̄̐͋͊͒̃̾̀̉̔̆͒̇̃̈̽̇̐̇͑͌̒̍̄̃͂̓̽̆̈́̎̓̐͐̇͒̀̿̇͂̈́̅̇̆̿̈́̓̆͗͑͐̈̏͑̽͗̓́̅̓̌̊̾̔̉̀̐̎̃͋̽̎̓͑͒́̍̾̄͌͑̌͌̽͛͗̐̐́̔̏̂́̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅi̶̢̧̡̨̛̪̺͇̬̗̺̰̞̥̥̤͚̰̞̬̘̯͖̩͙͓̙̱̞̩̤̖̙͈͍̖͆̀̈́̏̄̿̓̆͋̔̀̔̔͛̄͒̂̈̈́̾̋͌̀̔͐̄̾͗̈́͌̍̊͊̾͋͂̊̅͊͛̓̒̃̀̀̅̅͛̽̓͛̈́͌̂̎̈́̏͒̎̆̓͂̈́̈͗̃͋́͐̑̔̅͒́͗͒̆͆͂͐̃̾̌̀̄̋̎̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͝͠͝͝s̶̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̼͚̰͖̱̘̪̜̘̙̝̰͉͈̲͈͖̩̣͎̲͎̳̼͇̟͖̩͈̗̞̩͓̫̰̭̤͕͓̭͚̟̯̖̳̺̰͙͍͕͉͎͚͇͉̝͉̞̣̙͔̘͖̼̼̜͉̰̠͙̤͈͇̲̣̘͎̺̮̹̖͉̘̬̦̗̭̠̰̝̣̟̳͇̭͓̫̩̣͖̳̖͔̲̟̦͙͕͙̝͙̬̳̭̗̣̼͍̰͔̭̼̱̉́̀́̃̀̑̅̈̀̂̓͑̓̾̈͗̂͂̌̍̑͒̓̏͑̃̍̈́̈́́͒̈̅̔͛̈͗͋̓̇̑̑̉̈́͆̑͋͐̍̀̐̈̑̅͌̆͊͒̀̅͌͋̃͋̑̀̓̋̓́͊̽̄͐͗̃͊͋̈́̈́͌͒̆̈̑͋͑͆̿̿͋͌͑̐̐̃͌̄̆̐̋͊̄͌̾͂̉̃̇̉̈́̃̍̂̒̀̾̈́̒̃̋͌̍̑̍͛̿̍͌̽́͒̅̔̒̀̎̆͆̒͊̓̈́͐̊̀̔́̆̈́͊͑̀̓̏̀̆́͊́͌̀̓̓̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̙͉̟̜̱̩̯͚̫͖̘͍̮͍͈͕̤͓̦͇̞̺̙͓̝͎͚̪̻̯͕̣̻͍͇̮̗̩̻̣̳̪̮̘̬̗̖̥͖̳̟̯̘̤͚͖̰͕̱̫̗̲̹̜̘̞̪͎̤͉̺͔̙͕͇͎̻̮͉̬̰͖̘̘͇͇͖̝̱͓̰̩̘̲̱͕͚͎̹̠̪̣̘̯͓̻̩͍͕̬̦̣̘͈̱̮̤͈̮̤̞̙̰̞̫̙͈͙͖̖̳̱̞͇͎̖̬̮̟̲͚̱͈̖̭͖̥̼͙̜̖͚̲̭̹̫̙͚̙̼̟̼̦̜̳̮͇̳͙̬͙͕̲̘̦̣͕͔̬̦̲̲̱̠̤̱̪̲͖̟̺̤̟͍̤͉̠̦̹͈͖̲̙̠͚͚̮̟̯̻̟̝̞̺̰͎̜̠̰̳̹̜̼̺̇͛̐̂͋̽͛̐̌̈́́͐̌̅͛̈̎͛̓̍͛͗̎͑͊̍͐́̃̂̽̿̓̒̿̈́̋̓́̽̀̈́̍̅͛̇́̂̓́̓͑̽̾̏̔̃͂̇̑̂͊̈́̎̆̃͛̎̇̆͒̆̀̋̓̏̉̉͌̈́͆̋͋̽̒̀̈̑͊́̇͂̏̃̓́͊̄̃̿̆̈́̀͑̓̈́̾̊̀̔̅̅̋̈̊̅̓͂͂̾̽͒́̍̅̐̋̂̊͐̏͂̒̓̀̎̈̾̄͐̐́̌͒̽̀͛̒́̾̐͋̓̌̎̈́̾̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅģ̵̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͍̠̞̤̰͈̙͈͈̩̦̼̘͇̗͎̝̱̤͖̳̗̰̪̱̰͈̺̩̰̪̣̱̜̱̗͖̠̜̺̜̰̞̱͖͔̙͚̣͎̫͍̜̖͈̰̤̺̖͖̪͙̦͎͎͍͕̫͖̩͖͖̞̙̣͓̱̖̩͇͕̲͉͖͖͎̦̳̼͖̩̫̠̤̮̜͔̫̺̼͖̫͈̫͔̗͈̘̺͉͎̘̱̮̰̣͎̳̩͕̻͚͍̰̞̰̞̳͇̼̙̟͖͍̯̞̟͉̟̪͇̬͍̖̞̤̟̙̳̘͓͙͓̼͔͚̲̻͉̘̺̻̯̙̙̣̗̝̱̣̙͚͕̮͙̥͔̦̞̞̬̠͙͓̠̳̺̤̦͉̖̙͔͎̹̗̗̻̹̤͔͚̩̞̹̮̺̙̲̘͓͕͍̖̫̠̪̙̙̠̦̻̱͖̭̰̯̦̳͍͙̼̲͉̺̥̮̠͈͓̩̯͈͖̗̟̭̝̦̏́͌̾̿̓̎̉̿̓̃̇̈́̓̓̀̑͑̓̂̇͑̋̐̎̓̎̑̆̿̀͛́̆̐͌͂̔̈̋̽̎̎̓̐͆̀͂͒̈́̓̏̉̔̍̒͑̂̍̀̃̿̔̊̏̑͑̾̐̀͗̄̽͊̈͛́̽̔̿͋͗͊̔́̏̂̔͆͊͌̅̋̏̒̃̍̇̄͊̊̈́̆̆͆͗̇̆̇̂̌͒͐̈́̅̑͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̛̛̛͍̠̙͚͕̦͖̱̻̳̰̲̖̼͍̥̤̜̪̬͆̑̉̇͒͊̓͌͗͒͛͒͌͒͗̀̇̉̀̐̿̓̽̊̄̀͆͌̀̈͂́̏̄̎̓̾̇̀̉͌͒̏̏̊͒͗̈́́͐̊̌̎͐͋̓̔͒̅͋̈́̊̔̒̉̈́̌̆̈͑̈́̈̐̽̉̔͐̈́͂̍̀̏͗̿̄̈́̂͐̐́̽͋̉͑̀̒̀̿̾̍̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ď̵̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̧͚̫̞͍͇̹̪͉̱̟͖̹͓̯̦̳͉̼͍̤͖͍͈̻̣̞̹̯͕̙̣͔̣̪͈͈͎̺̬̤͉̩̞̙̠͖̰̟͇̗͇̪̼͇͚͇͇̥͍̬̼̮̯͉̮͚̥͎̝̬̜͙̘̟̟͖̟̬̮̬̮̪̯͉̬̪̟͓̝̞͉̦̟̦̦̟̤͈͎̫͕̜͉̦̦̮̘̬̜̗̺̻̟̤͚͙̤̟͇̬̤̺̭̩͙̤͕̩͍̙̱̞̻͙͙͉̝͔͖̮̺̞̭̞͔̪͎̫̺̖͇͚͚͚͈͔̖̮̯̙̼̗͙̹̝̖̹̭̜̖̩͎̠͖͙̺̮͕͙͍̰̲͍̱͈͈̖̭̙̱̝̱͕̜̭̲̼̙̠̖̰͓̮̬̼̖̰͕̖̗͕̺̤̺̯̖̖̬̖͓̻̲̤̮͇̩͕̯͗̒̅͛̈́͑̂̿̂͌͐̋͐̀́̊̃̽̈́̅́͐̿̅͊̒̎̒́̀̓͑̌̔͆̂̂̈́̈́͛̐̓̇̃́͛̊̎̍́̊̅̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̨̢̢̡̨̨͔̺̠̘̞̦̮̻̤͕̰̱̼͖͚͍̺̬̗̣̗̣̝̞͚̪̲̥̭͙̯̫̳̮̑̏̍͛͛́͊̃͗͌͒̊͆̑̂̋̍͋̎͑̈́͒̑͛̽͆̌͆̐̓͂͆͌̌̍͊̓̋͒̈́͗̽͌̀̉̿́̂̓̂͒̾̓͛͗̓̑͐͋̉̔͑̈́͆̾͊̉̏̆̓̒͋̀̐̐̆̓́̔͒̒̀̍̊̔̅͌͗͋̏͆͗̈͛̿̓͐̏́͛̄́̉̌̐͒̾̄͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ȃ̷̢̢̢̞̭͍̱̪̟̰̣̮̫͍͙̱̤̻͖̟̩͖̄̀͊͝ͅͅͅm̷̡̢̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̞͖̺͖̩̙̬̖̻̖̲̤̫̻͇͕̼̝͇̻̖͇̟̩̯̮̘̘͓̗͇͖̘͕̟͔̺̗̯̲̼̪̫͍̟̦̗̫͈̱͍͖̩̘̲̫̜͕̖̻̮̙͍̩͕͔̣̰̬̰̺̖̱̬̮̱͓̘͔̟̞̠̜͕̘̯̥̝̼͕̘͖̩̥̥̮̼̬̱̲͔̖̰̺̥̰̯͉̼͙͈͚̝͎̭̱̣̦̫̼̱̯̭͍̪̬̱̟͎̺̮̠̱͓̠̭̬͔͖̬̙̪͇͚̦̠̗̮̮̤̖̗͖̦̼̠͕̯͈͍̻̫͖̗̼̭̠̝̮̖̤͔̼͍̙̞̜̤͙̫̪̽̈́̾͆͐͐̏̂̽̎̉̋̑̌̃̎̍͛̏̑̑̀̉̂̈́̐̓̈́̏̒͋̅̃̿̂͂̔̾̈́̍̃͂͋̍͛̀̈̀̀́̔̋̇̒̔͋̃̾͛͛́͑͑̈̏̋̇̔̌̉̑̍̏̑̎́͋͆̉̍̈́̅̃͋͒́̽̇̆̓̆́͗̂̾͆̅̽͊͆̈́̑̀̓͊͌̅̾̆̈̋͑́̒̈̉͋̏̄́̾́̍͒̓̽͑͊́̓̓̌̍́͋́̀́͛̄͗̉̇͌̋̓̍͛̈̆̏̄͒̇̿̓̍̈̌̑̇̒̄̐͌͌͌̈́̎͒́́̾̈́͑̿̓̂́͆̉̾̈̓̐͒̌̔̍̇̇̈̈́̃̑̀̇̃͂̋̌̅̂͒̾͑̅̾̾̋̓̓̓̃́̔̓͑̆̄̋̋̀̓̋̈̋̎͗̏̀̈͗̄̆͛̌͑͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛͇̩̳̤̮̮͕̝̟̥̺͈̭͎͔̻̪͚̜͙͇͉̗͙̫̮̹̲̙̜̼̜̮͈̰͕̤͓͓̞̠͚̼͎̝͓̯̝̥̯̋̅̂̈́̈́̿̄̎͊͆̾̽͆̽̍͗̉̐̈́̑̓̍̏̇̿̒͆̑̂͗̂́̔̅͋̍̒͗̑͑̋́̊̈̉͛͛́̐̍̀͌̓̿̋͂̽́͑̓͊̀͊́̓̆̋͑́̆̄͛̔͒̽̈̓̾̊̈̀̂̀͌͐̆́͌̀̀̔̇̀͆̀͗́̈́̈̎́̂̓͋̊̈̓̾͒̑̅̔̌̓̎͗̇̿͂͂̓͐̈́̍̑͛̎̾̀̋͌͌̎͛̌̒͋̊̄͆̇̐͐̈̇̋̒̊̇̾̈́̎͂̆͋̌͐̈́̐̎͋̑̆͆̍̏́̾͑͒͑̓͑̎̍̐̆͒̓̀̂͗̒̈́͂͐̎͋̿͊̈́͒̆̎͐̓͗͊́̇͋̇̿͑̉̓̀͌̀̒͌͐̈́̽̌̈͆͌̎͗̽́͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̴̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̬̱͕̙̫͕̘̮͚̞̲̹͇͖̦͔̺͖̝͉̬͍͖̪̟̦͈͉̗̺̥͉̜̬̬̬̝̰͉͓̙̯̲̥͈̙̝̭̤͔͔͇̥̳̙̻̳͚̰̰̬͈̭̝̣͙̹̹͈̘̜̻̰̺̬̤̤̫̲͍̰̱͈͕̱̯̩̗̩̣͓̘̫̖̣̲̺̮̠̫̭̳͇̜̗͕͋̋̋̉̋͛̾̀̃͂͑͑̂̒̽̓́͗͐̀͒̇̀̈́̄͂̄͗̊̈́̈́̒̋̓̂̈́̋̂̑̋́̀͋͒̆̎̽̀͆̌́̒̇́̍̐̀̀͆̀̌̊̑̇̀́̈́́͐̃͗̈́̅̌̆̈͂̑́̾͋͐̑͒̂̏͌̒̂̅̐͆͒͗̿͂̏̾̍̔͋͂̓͐̏̽̓͋̇͒́̍̑͊̽̎̾̒̃̎̓̐̓͋͊̅̈́͐̎͑͗̎̅̈̈̉̌̃̌̔͗̉̈́̎̈́̋̃̃̐̒͑̽̏͒̋͊̃͐̉̄̔̐͐̀͌̽͌͗̐͗̉̄̍͂̀̊͑͊͋̽͗̎́̍̔̌̈́͌̂̈́̅͐̅͌̄̓͂́͛̀́̐̏̽̉̊̍̃̑̉̓̽͊͗͋́̍̽̊̎̂̂͛̈́̃͌͗̇̅̀͂̋̎̈̎̈̌̋̋́̿͐͒̃̓͊͆̂̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅc̴̨̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̛̙̮̟͈̰̝̟̩̭̣̺̥̠̞̟͉͉͕̜͎̗̺̙͔̺̺͚̼̙̪̥̙͖̮̥̝̯͖̖̪͇̲̻͍̤̹̘͚̘̣̮͖̲͚͔̣̼͎͇̤̱̖̖̗͍̝͍̲̳̼̮̲̫̻͕̬̝͖̗̱̺̭͈̝̱̙̘̥͕̖̣̙̹̥̠͍͍̹͎̙̮͚̖̳͇̝̥̭̫̬̲̩̩͎̮̯̼͈̯͍̟̻͑̀̈́͆̓̐͋̎́͌͐̃́̈́͆̅͐̅́̓͊̀́̔̈́̿͆̃̋͛̊̌̑̔̈́̽̓͋͑̊̄͋̇͆̆̏̅͋͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅŗ̷̛̛̛̝̖͈̦̖͉̝̞͙̭̖͉̰̓͗̃̇̎͒͒̅̉͊̔̽̔̎̈́͐̎͆̅̓̅͋̓̾̄̇̍̾̃̊̾̒̐͆̃̉̓̍̈͌̈́̍̈̎̎͆͊̈́̅̈́͛̏͊̉͒̔̅̈́̆͌͐͋̀̉̀́̄̄̓̏͛̎́͑͛͋̏̓̎̄͆̋̋̾̓̈́̇̑̆̈́̆̐̂̿́͆͐̋̈́̏͛͆̃̔̅͐͋̇̀̾̏̉̌̆͐̈̈́͂̀̿̒̈́͑̆̍̈́̃͗͊̉͗͌̾̈́͒̀̆̅̇̈́͐̾͆̋̈́̎̈́̏́̽̎̔́̂̽͛́̆̽͂̅̓̍̃͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ư̷̢̡̢̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̯͖̻̠̪̹̯̖̗̣̯̹̫͚̳̺̙̹̤̟̳͔͇̭̫̤̠̩̰̲̦̩̠̗̩̬͔̮̦͙̘̦͉̮̖͔̥̰̜͙̗̱̻̣̣̝͉̙̜͇̫͔̤̯̤͔̪̜͈͕͖̦̥̭̤̗̠̘̻̲̩̠͉̬̣͖̠̯͙̼̟̱͕̖̪̮̣̩̥̣̮̰̺͖̗̠͖͓̘̩̺̗̖̼̦̬̏̽̓͑͊͗͋̀͆̓̂̈͂͂̒̃̿̓͆̃̋̐̊́̄̈͆̔̀̐͊̒̃̐͂͊̓̃̂̈́͑̽͛̂̾͐́͐̀̈̿́̔̓̈̒̽͊̓̈̔̌͊̀̐͆̿̇̎́͂͑̆̈͗̅̔̔́̾̿̉̅̏͊͊̋̀̈̍͑̀̎͆̈́̇͂̍̏̄͆̇͌̒͒̇͊̍̽̈́̄̒̾̓̾́̌́̐̔́̓́͊͆́̈́̈́̽̋͑̏̎̎͑͛͌͋̆̈̇̈́̀̅̉̄̂̆͂̿̄̽̊͌̑̄͒̾͌́͋́͌̅̄̇̈͗͌̍̽͊͒̾̔͗̑̂͒̆̈́͊̅͛͐̏̒͊͌̔͂͊̈́̽͒̀̾̇́̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅë̴̢̡̨̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͕͔̤̹͚̳̖̜̘̞̬̺̟̝̤̯̙̙̤̥̫̼̻̱̫̠͔͉̱̥͍̟͈̭̮̬̤̘͍̞̩̣̳͍̪̥̦͈͓̠͈̠̥̜͉̗͙͚̹͚̗͉́̃̀̇̍̈̈́̈́̏̓̅͂͋̔͑̇̓͌͋̆̒͛̐̀̋͆̈̈́̓̈́̾̾̓̍̆̑̆̆͂̊̉̀̅̈̋͊̈́̓̈́̍̅̑̈́̽̈́̓́̅͐͆̈́̄̉͛̂́́̏̉̿̊̋͛͑̄̾͌́͋͌̌̂́̈́̋́̆́͒̓̍̀͌̃̀̉͑̈́͛̊̈́͆̎̋̄̅͊͗̈́̈̊͗̌̑̐̉̀͊́̈́̔̄͌̿͆̋̊̄̅̀̍͗̅́̔̂̉̓̾̅́͑̍̅͋̏̎̂̓͑́͋̌̎̈́̔̀́́̃̋̿̈́̑́̋̐̓̆̿̓̀̾̇̑̄̍͑̿͑͗͋͐͛̓͑͊͛̈́̑͐̑̓̓͋͗̿͑̓͌́̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅl̴̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̛͍̩̪̪̠̤̦̰̹̭̲̹̰͖͕̹̯̱͉͉̥̦͖̗̜̜̺̤͓̥̘̮̫̼̞̠̖̳̱̗̳̟̩̪̙͈͕͓͓̻̺̠̰̯͙̗͍̳͚̤͙̤̖̻͉̘̱̠͇̰̻͓̻̥̪̠͖͎̥̙̜͙̯͕̹̤̠͚̖̜̗͉͈͔̬̲̮̦̦͕͚̭͔͇̪̼̤̯̮̣̮̹͍̬͚̗̹̫̤̗̰̬̣̣̩̯̗̦͙̗̜̦̲̱̰͇̪̯̙̬̠̱̙̱͙̼͎̘̟̘̙̞̗̮̩̼͔̥͇̻̘̺̘̼͕̜̼̻̱͕͚̝͍̫̩̩̦̟̱̳̺̗̞̘͉͇̬̼͖͈̖̝̥̬̟̟̺̰͙͍̰̮̤̘̭̳̙̲̝̜͙̞̮͔̜̥͓̖̭̟͕͈̮̩̟̖̜̩̪͙͚͉̟͖̯̳̩͖̳̮̏̋̉̅̆̐̿̿͆͑̉͛͐̆́͗̓͐̈́̈̋́̀͛́͒͌͋́̾̈́̊́̓̌̈͐̑̓̊̎̾͒̀͑̅̑͌͆̔̑́̿̎̌̎̀̈͑̅̿̑̔͗͑̇̓͒̒̔̔͋̿͂̉̇̃͂̒̓̌̋̿̏͗̉̎͆̈̽̏͋̍̃̈́̀̈́͐̂̑̾̍̾̄̈́̂̈́̈́̑͐̔̅̄̒̔̎̔̅͑͒̋͊̈́̔͊͌̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̡̛̞̥̬͍̭̟͍̳́͌͛̓̄͊̋̐̅̏̊̄̉̋̎͗̅͋͗͋͗̋̂̄́̉̽̑̾̈́̅̊̒̃̑̏́̂͂͌͊͛̒̅̅̈́͆̓̊̿̑̾̽̈́̋͑̌̾͆̾͊́̀͂̇͛̌̍̋͗̔͆͑̅̈́͐̋͂̀̉̈́̂͊̋̆͑̈̈͂̿̉́̅͊̃͛̈̋̎̇̋̋̽̑̾̿͛͒̈̾̃̈̄͗̋̒͆͐͂̽̋̽́́̽̅͌́̂̽̀̽̀͆̑̐̒͛̍̓͑̃̀̒͂̈͋̈́̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝w̸̡̢̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̦̮̞̼̫̫̞̫̝̦̖͎̮̯̲̥̪̺͈͎̻̰̻̦̹̪͍͖͎̖͖̳̪͍̟͙̭̯̺̖̥̤̯͈̗̼̫͎͓̺̭̥͓̳̟̻̩̗̝͍̮̖̯͚̰̬͙̭͚̱͙͇̬̲̥͕̝̘͎͇̯̥̝̱͚̘͚̳̖̘͎̳̭̗͈͚͎̩̫̱̣͉̟̮̹̩̫͈͈̞͉̰̬͙̯͔͓̦͓̪̭̣͍̭͚͇̤̠̣̙̠̣͕͈͍̦̯͎̲̗̣͚̥͚̞͕͈̙̭̭͖̩̦̯̖̖͔̤̘̜͍̖̰͙̦͈̭̥͉̹̳̭͚̼̬̞̪̬͍̦̣͔̝̪̭͔͖͙̒̋́̍̓̀̂͐̈́͌͐̓̉̔́̓̆̓̾̃̅͋̆̓̓͒̄̔̈́̍̒̽̄͌̃͂̀̈́̑̓̄͛͛́̓͊̑͆̓̓͋̂̿̍́́̃̉̂͗̈́͊̍͗̏͑́̃̌̅͐́͆̈͐͗͂̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̹̤̺͖̭̝̹̥͕̳̳̥̟̬̞̻̫͈͇̪̟͖̦̩̮͉̻͚̞͉̯̻͓̣̼̙̩͉͉̗̼̹̩̲͉̰̱̰͎̝̞̘̹̼͉̳̗͔̟̜̱͖̬͔̭̮̙̮̣̱̭̫͈̝̬͙̲͕͇͉̫̤̳͔͔̠̱͔͙͖̹̙͚͚͍͔̲͔̣̞̲̥̻̖̱͕̖̪̗̙̱̖̻͈͍͓̯̪̲̞̣͍̫̩̗̬̣̰̭̻̦̦̰͓̪͎͙̰̜̮̜̹̫̜̜̭͚͇̏̏͊̉̑̃̾͑́̃̈̂́͑̾̈̉̄̔͗͊͑̓̅̿͊̔̎̈́̀̾́͊̅̾̓̊̋̉͗͒͊̐̅̈̔̇͊̾̍̈́̊̂͛̒͐̓͋̂͑͑͆̽̉̎̀́̈́͒̀̀̓̋̊͒́̋̉̅͘̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̨̖̥͍͕͇̭̘̩̲̣̭̜̦̘͔̞̥̩̦̰͈͙̬̬͕͓̭̤̹̘̰̦̳̯͔̩̦̫̫͔̼̪̖̺̼͓̳̝̤͖͚̤̖̥̼͕̻̻̝̪̝̻̣̫͎͚̭͎̤̗̩̤̦̜̗̮̼̣̘̲̲̙̬͖͙̣̹̹͕̙͈͍͓̘̳͚͕̖͕͉̩̦̣̯̘͕̙̘͔̖͎͖͔̲̹̪͓̺͈̳͓͕̗̖̞̤͇̮͚͓͍͕̻͈͉̩̱̪̟̤̯̱͓̤̮͍͍̬̹̦͖̬̪̻͚̼̭̯̣͇̤̻̘͕̮͙̻̗̜̠̣̼̹̥͚̞̹̹͍̫͇̱̺͈̺͈̗̗̘̲͇͚̰͓̼͙̖̠̥̝̠͔̯̳̥̳͎̗̬̹͇̖̦̖̲̱͉̗̟̳̼̖̗̪̘̰̜̥͔̱̤̠̤̣̙̥̺̯̫͚̝͈͍̣̻̟͔͓̅̀̓͋̉̈̆̾͗̃́̀̾̑́̈́̑̒̓͂̂̏́̓͗̏͑̽̈̍̄̂̊̌̍̍̍̈́̉͊̑͆̂̄̑̋͗̿̈́̏͒̐͌̉̉͛́̾̔̐̂̄̄̾̒́͆̆̎̔̽̾͌̄̌͆̍̀̂̀͂̿̓̄̂̾͒͗̊̌͐̑̀̐͂̐͊̏̀̈̈́̌͑̾͂͛̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̸̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̛̠̱̯̯̣̙̟͙̖̙̺̱͖̗͎̦͚̺̫̝͈̰̱͈͎͕͈͚̙̫̪̲͕̫̱̭̹͍̰̼͍̹͓̹͈͚̲̗̤͙̻̘̝̜̪̱̤̹͔̼̻̠͎̜͎͖̻̘̬̫͚̻͚̙͇̰̠̳̟̥̅̅̍͆̉̔͂́̓̀̀̊͐̍̿́̅̀͘͘̕͜͜͝͠ͅd̷̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̗͇̳̟̟̣͇̼̠̫̖̙͕̜͔̙̑̆̊͋̎̃̃̇̑̉̊͛͋̊̾͆̽̊͒̒̒̀̾̿͆̄͌͛͆́̅̽́͗̈̒̄̊̈́͌́̿́̐͋͒̔̇͗̾̌̊̎̑̉̑̌̾͋͊̋̿͂͌̑͐͗̈͑̆̍̋͌̍͐̓̓̑̔͛̋͒͑̽͛̀́̍̈́̉̋͗̾̂̐̓͑̊́͋́̿́̏̌̀̂̆̏̍̔͋̽̌̔̽̿̈̓́́́͗̋̉͆̈́͗̽͛̓̊̋̈̀̅͌͋͋͂̑͗̏̆̀̂̎̀͗̈́̈́́̍͒̿́͑͋̌̔̂̐̅̄̉̍̑͗̊̋͐͌̀̆̀̇̏͑̒͂͗̔̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝.̶̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̘̫̻̠̼͍͚͍̥͔̤̼̰͖̦̬̞̟̗͔̼̳̜̦̝̦̼̗̤͓͍̣͈̯̲̦̪̙͍̬̖̺̞̜̘͕͔͕̬͔̣͕͇͖̭̫̣̣̱̼̼̦̹̗̫͎̦̬̤͚͎̰̥̞̲̯̻̲̳͓̹̬̥̺͈͇̝̲̥̺̯̯̯̹͖̫͈̬̫̹͍̪̝̫̥̹̣̻̰̺͈͎͉̗͔̖̙̬͎̠̺͎͇͈̫̹͔͇̰̦̦͍͇̤̬͎̼̰͈̗̱̥̹̝̹̥̼̮̟͙̩̘̻͎̘̹͎͔͎̞̳̗͚͕͙̮͕̫̥͙̞̩͈̫͕͎͖̣̤̟̤̼̼̼̮̼̣̳̜̪̼̼͔͚̙̣͉̥͕̭̹̥̄̈́͊̆͌̊̀̀̀̊͂͒̈̂͆̅̅͂̌́̐͛͆́͒͊̑̋̈́͊̇̒̈͗̔̉̉̀̉͂͆̑̈́̀͒̀̉̋͂̊̈́̊̎̀̔͂̑͒̅͊̅͐̌̑̀͆͛́́̈́͒̉̇̈̉͌͋̓̿̊̃̓̈́͗̇̎͋͒̓͆̇͊͑͋̑̉͗͌͋̋͋͌͋̈̉̉͋̈̾̔̈́̏͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̛͙̲̞̟͕̼͉͎̘͙̟̱͓̣̼̰͉̦͈̭̝͍̠͚̲̺͙͖̥̻̝̰̰̯̪͙̼̦̭̭͎͓̙͙̥̳̦̹̩̬̹̲̠̳̝̭̗͈̘͚̦͇̮͓̠͇̯͎̺̗̻͍͚̩͓̳̩̪̠̳̻̗̥̬̙̥͈̙͚̯̫͚̩̲̥̓̎̀̑͂͑̄̋́͊̽̽̃̀̊̏̓͌̐̽̑͑͋̇̀̈͒̈́͘̕̕͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̧̨̨̧͙͇̠̝̱̼͓̹̮̘̦̹̖̂̇̔͆̽̔́͛͜A̶̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̛̛̺̖̖̙̙̲͈͙̹͎̖͙̗͉̰̰̣̞̰͚̲̩̩̥̘̩͍̭͖̹̤͖̹͎̲͇̩̪͕̯̤̥̝̩̬̠͓̣͖̖̥̭͚̻̬̺͉͖̰̱̖̻͕̘̗̠̬̥̠̥̖̙̻̻͕̳̺̥̻̩̯̙̥̗̜̩̫͖̳͉̾̍̒̀͒͗̉̉̏̄͛̉͊̋̏͗͑̓̂͋̅̈̏̀̇̑̃̈́̽̀̊͝͠͝ͅn̴̡̧̨̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛͉̥̺̱̠͉̰̞̙̥̬̫͙̩͖̲͕͍̥̖̪͖̟̞͉̲̭̱͕̤̦͕̤̳̲̞͔͍̫̦͖̝̫̞͇̲̰͕̲̱̦͚͉̹̠̪͉̺̮̥̬͍̰͇̺̥̤̙͈̟̙͕̭̜͈͔̭̪̜͓̥̥̪̝̩̺̠̻̫̙̺͓̲̘̜͚̤̳͎̣̥͚̘͖̥͓̩̜̦̬̪̹̙͍̰̮̭͔̭̙̘̺̲͚̘̬̦͇̫̘͙͉̩̮̦͇̘͍͙̍̎̇̇́͗́͐̿̎̓͋́̅̓͌̎̈̅̉̋͐̋̋͗͌̐̈́̒̅̃̐̅͛̈́͑̓̾̓̏͛̓͆͛̓̈́͐̓̓̀͛̿́̒̉̈́̔́͆͂̔̐̂͂̾̈́͒͛̀̌̾̀͊͋̌̐̃͐͐́̃̀̃͊̂̏̈́̀̆̉̓͒̒̾̇͂̎̀͐̀̎̔̉̆̿̈́̐̀̐̊̋̐̓͗̾͂̂̅̽̄̽͆͐̾̄̍́̅̀̀̈́̎̓̉̄̈́̃̍̇̊̃̓̇̿̋͆̆̂̑̉̓̄̆̀̈́̊͂͛̍̎͊́̓̇͊̿̏͂̈́̎͋̇͊̔̉͆̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̵̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͔̟̘͇̪̳̦̰͇̺̜͓͍̪̮̻̘̯͈͓̹̭͙̮̬͔̞̙̗̖̥̰̮̭̤̦̘̳̪̦̰͙̠̲̝̅̋̀́̾̅̈́̈́͐͂͐͊͛̏͑̽̉̇͊́̌͋̊̈́͛͒͐̐̃̋̆̇̂̔̏͂͑̋̔͋͒̈̀̍̀̑̒̓͐̀̒́̾͗̽̉͌̀̍̐͂͒̀͂̂̈͋̀̅̒͗̎̈́̔̈́͊͊̍͐̓̅̈̓̊̍̌̓̊͌́̊̈́̃͋̆͛̿̈́͒̑̏͐̎̅̂͒͂͋̐̀̐͑̆̊̐̂́͛̏͆̄̈́̽͂̓͐́͒͂̎̋̓̓̀̈́͒͆̊͊̋̏̿̔̀͛̒͂̊̌̀̂͐͆́͐̾̊͆̂̾̍͛̈́͗͛͊̄̒̇̏͑́͛͑̇̄̂̿̂̂͗̀͂͆̒͗̊́̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅw̸̧̛̛̛̝̗͔̗̣͓̥͔͇͉̘̜̳͖̮̖̞̞̆̽̀́̽͒̀͒̾́͋̅͊̾͌̑͆̊̒̀͂̒͋̿̋̊̐̍̃̀̈͊̓̿̌̃̃̈́̐̊́̄̃͊̅͐̀̇̆̉̅͗̀̃̊̂̎̎͋͋̅̔̊̈̂̑̈̿̔͑̇͐̂̄͊̽̐̇̉̐́̃̄́̇̓̄̎̑̿̌́́̎̔̅̏̃̂̈́͆͊̐̀̓̉̔͗̐͆̅̄̓͌̈́̂̀̀͋̒͒͌͗̄͑͒̓̂̆̐̓̅̎̃̃̋̈́̌̔̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅá̷̧̨̢̛̛̱̲̘͈̼̮͔̫͉̜̬̝͚̝̭̫͇͎͍̳̻̜̗̥͖̜̝̬̫̬̤͓̬̪͔̘̦̼̞̹̬͎̯̯̟̙͙̣̣̊̃̔̈̓́̒͋̓̐̄̌͌̏̍̊̽͗͆̋̎̐̊͆͒̋͋̿͛̃͆̉͛̀͊̄̕̚̕̕͜͠͝y̵̡̢̛̛̛̛͎̗̦̫̤͙̖̩̰̦̞̜̘̱͚̰̖̯͈̘̬̥͓̝̪̏́̔̓̈́͆̽̂̾͑̐̇͊̾͆͗̈̒̀͂̋͒͐̈́̔̓̾̉̓̓̎̓̍̀́̇̄͂̑̅̀̊̆̃̀͐̔̂̍̈́͐̾̒͛̃͐̀͌̊̈̂̊̈́̍̀̓̊̍̉͒̎̂̅͆́̈́͆͌̈́͛̏̌̓̋͛̂͊͌̍́͆͂́̇̎̌̈́͛̀̆́̽͂̽̐̍́̀̓͂̉͋̃̌͊̌̿̾̓̿͗͗͆͆̈́̀̾͗͆̿̂̈́̄̌̐̓̀̊͂̃̾̐̇̔̿͌̚͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ,̸̢̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̛͓̤̗̦̟̫̩̱̖̘̥̜̗̯̺̱̖̼̦͔̯̲̼̹͚̳͎̟͉̼͈͖͚͖̤̪̝̪̼̙̹̻̝̻̦͕͔͖̰̩̹̥̠̺͍̣̭͚͙̲̞̼̙̯̘̝̼͈͎̣̞̲͙̠̬̣̭͇͎̝̝̯̼̠̘̦̠͓̹͕̺̩̫̣͈͙̟̰̠̠̯͙̭̖̘͕͈̬͙̪̘̤̤͖̥̹̫̞̰̹͍͚̜̺̱̺͚̯͍̣̞͔̺͔͚͎̣̗̘̳̣̙͔̭̞̳̼͔̮͚͓͈̦͍̳̎̐́͑̏̏̀̾̔̐͂͐̽͛̐̈̔͊̈̓͊͋̆̆̈́̈̌̐͆͌̈̈́̈́̓͆̾͋̏̇̈́͆̎̄̆̄̃̄̎͌̂͑̍́̓̀̐̀̒̀̀̽͆̊̓̋̂͒̌̌̊͆̑̐̿̎͊̍̄̇́̇̂͛̅͒͗̈́̽͂͊͊͗̽͆͌̆́̃̊̃͆̂̾̌̌̄̈́͌̿́̈́̒̉̋̀͆̊͂̐̈́̓̃̓́̄̀̈́̓̽̂͋̒́̄̍͑̈́̄̅̓̓̓̔͂̂̓̿͑̏́̌̈́̈̄̒̌͑̀̀̂̉̈̈́͂͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̨̢̡̢̤͔͚̹͍̞̹͈͔̣̞̺͖̙͙̯̙̟͇͙̺̘̖̞̥̺̥͈̼͔̙̻̼̜̱̹̹̺̺̲̼̼͉͓̻̀͋͌͛͛̽̎̏͐̓͐̊́͊̋͂̾͒̉̂̏͊̄̎͗̈͌̈́́̈̉̉̿̄̍̓͌͗͑͒̆̾̄̏͑̎̀͛̀̈͌̈́̀̈́̔̈́̀̾̾̑̆̊̊̈́̉́͗̂̔̾̓̈̐̌̒̿͐͌̋̐̍́͛̒̀̈́͆̌̑̊̃͂̓́͋̂̅̑̎͆́͛̾̔̍́̾̾̎͑͌̿̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅI̴̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̲̱̻͕͇̘̪̻͈̫̲̼̩͎͕͙͉͔̻̖̭̩̜̙̺͓̦͔̞͕̳̘͙̙͈͕͉̤̦̳͚̤̬̭̞̺̯͇̯̦̞̩͇̩̤͖̳̯͈̜̦̰̰̩̠͉̦͓͚̠̫̟̮͈̲̗͚̭̤̥̦͙̺͚̜͓͓̦͙̲̮͓͉͙̥̼̗̯̺̬̳̦̻̯̞̰̣̪̣͕̹̖̘̪̰̦̩̘̳̼͎͙͎͍̞̝̻̯̗͓͚͚͈͎͔͇̘̟͎̝͎̮̝̯̫͉̜͕͈̗͇̠̲͇̻̤̟̙̤͍̮̭̰̥͖͙͇͕̠̹̜̞͉͙̝̰̫̮͓͎͚̲̣̰͔̦̗͇͕̞̲͈̟͙̳̹̹̩͍͔̗̤̯̝̞̻̤͍̖̗̭̣̙͓͙̜̞͖͚̝͙̜̭̞̪̺̖̼̰̗͖̤̘͍͖̠̱͔̗̻͖͉̙̪̗̙̰̝̜̝̙͇̼̳͕͈͇͐͊͋̓͆̌̾̈́͋͛͋̂́̋͑́̏̄̑̈́͂̉̌̂͛͌͋́͂̾̈͋͐́͒̀̄́̓̽͌̓̾͆̿̌͊͐̒͆̽̌̎́͗́́͂̾͛̋͒͑͛̉̐̑̉̓̊̄̋̒͂̈̈̿̐́̀̈̎̊̊̔͆̀͋̄̊̒͊͆̃̏͂̑̆̎͗̏̈́͒̾̓̾̈́͒̀͋̃̑̅̍̇͆́̅̋̄͐͗͑̐͑͒́̇́̍̌͗̓́͋͑̽̀̌̂̋̐̐̈̈́͌̑̔͊͑̀̈͋͗̈͐̔͌̌̾͛̎̿̉́̎͂̇̔̔́͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̲̳̻̳̯̖̖͙̘̗̝̝̮̹̱̼̫̙͈̤͎̰̠̪̤̤͕̯̭̻͕̤̯̟͇̠̹̝̳͕̹̤̦̝͎͇͓̱͍̞͉̪̯̺̠̤̺̞̹͇̩͉̙̩̱̻̝̱̞̥̲̮̜̳̞̮̖̝͉̺̻̗̯̦̫̰̼̙̠̪̬͍͇̣̠̜̱͓͕̞͎̙̝̘̱̭̘͖̙̱̠̟̰͕͍̱̝͍̮̻͕̗̹͖̩̤͙̩̖͉̖̳̞͉̥̫̘͕̖̠̮͖̜̼̼͖̠̱̘̩͔̗͎̳͈̗̺̻̬̠̱̊́̑̽͆͆̔̾̄̐͋̈́͑̀̓͗̆̈́͆̇̉̈́̇̑̆̈́̐̽̐̿̔̇̀̔̆̄̒̇̿͛͆̇̊͂̌̾͗̃̀̎͐͑͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅg̸̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̜͍̘͓͖͖̻͉͖̭̗͔̼̗͍͉͚̪̲̙̱͙͓̰͕̟̠̙̙̻͔͔̩̳̰̦͕̠̠̱͍̞̹̖͓͚͔̥͔͈͓̘̥̫̹̯̘̗͈̻͎̭͙̟̙̯̪̠̞͕͇̟̺̥͉͔͉̘̲̫̩͕̥̰̻̗̠̟͕̻͙̙̫̦̹͙̼͍͖͙͕͎̥͉̭̬̯͍̹̼̙̙̰͎͕̻̻̜̺͖̱̝̪̫̫͖̩͎̭͉̪̟̣̤͚̘͖͈͈̘͙̘͚̖̫͖̟̞̮̱͙̦͕̲̝̥̫̜̥͓̳̙̖͓̮̣̝̟̳̲̟̖̼̰̯̬̮͕̤̝̟̰͍̋͊͌̌́͗͑͐̀̾̓̊̏̒́̉̾̉͐̓͊̃͒̈̋̌̄̔̓̏̋̃̀̔̆͑̇̀̊͌̋́̽̽͗̇̆̈́̒͐̋̑͐͛̐̾̆͂͒̃̾̂̔̔͆́̆̍̿́̂͒̋͌̐̑̈̂̽̇͐̐̆̑͊͛̄͐̋̑̈́͊̐̌́͌͐̽͋͗̓͌̒͗͆̎͋̉̍̑̃̎̒̎͊̆͊̉͂̑̓̑̊͋̒̀̊̄̑̈́̂̀͗͗͑̅̋̅̂̔͐̓́̇̌̄̀́͑̔̍̆̀̋̿̉̿̔̎̀̀̌̂̐̓̃̿̿́͒̾̇͌̃̈́̔̊̄͗̈́̐̂͑̔̏̀̔͐̓̏̔̈͆̈́̒͋͑̀̇̌̃͊̉͒̀̈́͑͛̈́̅̉͗̌̍̎̊̾̓̅̅̈́̓̊̀͂́̀͌̅̈̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅư̶̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̡͎̩̮̬̺͖̠͉͖̩̳̞̻̦̦͇̥͚̲̮̬̮̭͔̱̱̮̻̠͚̩͔̮̪̺͙̺̱̼͕͕̱̺̙̞͔̳̙̲̱͔̮͈͍̯̣͇̦̗̺̯͙̻̤͕̰̱̹͙͎̱͔̟̟̮̠͈̫̬̝̝͔̥̪͕͈̼͍̻̹̤͓̝͇̻̥̟̪͉̺̟̖͉̭̪̬̰͇̩̠̖̺̩̗͉̣͓̝͕̣̭̩̳̙͍̣͕̫̺͖͚̱̳̞̩̘̻̻̻̲̯͉͉̙̱̻̥̪̹̥̣̬͇͈̪̹͍̫̟̖͎͖̜̞̟̜͓̟̲̮͈̭͕̞̞̜̖̗͔͖̲͉͕̩̞͈͇̮̦̮̼̼͛́̇̀̅̆͒͒̾̂̈̾̌͗̄̾́̈͂̂̄͛̄͛̃̉̆̍̈́̀̎͑̈́̒̋͂̍̽̀̈́̇̅̌̾̊͋̈̔͊̾̃́͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̴̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̛͉̰͖̭̪̙͉̻̬̫͍̦̼̗͎̳̥͙͚͉̰͇̞̻̬̳̼̮̺͉̹̩̦̰͍͖̹̮̼͉̹̘̝̖͇̝̩̼̫̝̠̲̲̼̜̪̳̗͙̙̺̜̙͕̥̺̞͉̪̳̜͈̗͔͓̹̜͇̗̖̺̩̠̘͕̝͕͓̣̞̟̬̲̗̲͚̣̖͚͕͎̩̦͓̘̮̯̪͈̘̤̭͓͈͇̗͖̭͖̖̲̳̱̥͍͍̺͎̺̞̜͖̥̭͎̣͈̰͔͍̠̺͔̯͚̪̤̳͚̜̂͊͐̇̈͆́̒́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅś̵̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̩͔̳̣̫͍̙͈͉̹̥̞̮̯͙̙̳̣̜͔͉̭͚̲̜̭̙̙̲̤̬̝̖͚̺̱̪̟̙͚̟̳͈͇̫̼̪̭̳̼̩̖͇̣̪͚̼̺͉̻̼̼̭̩̙͔͔͙̬̻͈͍͇̼̱̘͓̥̥̬̭̦̪̰̞̬͚̞̮͙̼̹̲͎̦̼͕͙̝͔̰̜͖̯̙͈̜̲͈̜͕̗͎̬̟̪̟̪̘̰̞̜̰̭̦̬͍͈͕̞̮̳̯̤̼͔̰̖̪̫͖̟̫̻̠̻͕̱̯̰̳̳̦̪̠̖̭̖̃̀͒͂͒̈́̈͗̋̈͒̔̋̋̍͌̄̂̒̀̀͒̎̈̂̑̀̋̽̿̏̒͐̊̏̽̅͒̾̄̽́̅̅͊͐̿̌̌̃̿̈́̋͛͗̾̔̋̂̇̿̈͑̑̒́̋̆͗̂͋̔͒̏̃̑̊̈͌̀̅̃̔̾̆͌̂̋̍͒͐̇́̏͐̔͂͑͒̍͑̽͊͆̄̃̓̔̒͂̃̉̊͂͌̉̇͌̔͌͒̃͂́̎̉̍̎̓͛̅̃́̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅş̶̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̧͎͎͍̠̭̺͇̤̫̺͙͇̥̞̫̰̻͎̞̥̞͖̻̰̹͙̰͉͍̜̳̖͕̥͇̤̙̺̣̥͈̫̬̻͉̝͇͕̭̝̙̦̣̺̺̜̞̝̜̗̻̹̣̗̫̬̜̦̻̖̫͔̻͈̜̼͉͕͍̻̙̪̻̖͈͚̱̫̼̞̻̗̖̝̭̥̹̰̟͇͈̫͇̣̼͖̙̮̼̫̠̪̖͚̫̹̙̱͎͇̭̞̠͖̤̭̟̰̝͈̫̺̺̼̫̺̻̪̜͍͙̻̭͙̬̝͔̙̫̖̥̼͇͕͙͕̰̠̮̝̙̥̮͙̲́̓̅̾̑͂͆̏͂̀̆͐̅̃̌̿͂͋͗̂̽̓͊̃͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̘̼͔͚̹̗̹̻͙̬̣͚̤̝͚̻̯̮̗̱͖͎̬̬̪͉̻̲͕͉̬̦͖͓͕̤̪̫͙̣̬̫̱̙̳͍̭̣͇͚̙̦̮͉̘̼̮͙͎̰̘͈̞̺͉̱͔̩̼̜̺̼̣̘̫̞̖̲̝̲̤͎͖̜͕̯̥̟̪̙̱̣̝̮̪̞̱̥̱̜̖͙̩̹̖̞̳̼̣͍̺͍͎̬̖̰̣͖̦̰͙͎͓͎̱̲̮̲̝̹́͊́̅̌̒̒̈́̎́͋̅̋̏̈́̈̆̋̾͋̌̆͌̈́̍̄̇͋̐̈̄͌́̎̿̄̾̀̃́̊͐͊̎̓̏̀͊̊̃͑͂̉̈́́̍͒̇̽̃̀́̌̈́̔́͂̂̈͛̋̅̊̈̾̋̂̎̇́̓͌͋̈́̽̅̏͒̓̿͗̊̽͑̀̋̈́̾̄̆̍̂̏͐̀͂̋͐͐̐͒̌͒̾͊̊̍͐̃̋̑̄̒̀͒̃̈́̊͆̂̀̀̔̀̀͂̀̽͗̓̃́̈́̿̏͋͑̐͌͒͆͒́̌͊̈́̀̔̓̽͂̈́̌͑̅͋̇͛̾̓̑̑̍̔͂̎͐̋̏͋͋̒̄͐̔͛͊͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̷̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̡̨̧͈̹̗̮̪̬̺͔̭̫̺̭̬̹͔̘̦̞̮͕̗̪̮̹̯͎̘̗͕̺̠̭̱̻͔̠̳͚͉͔̱̤̝̪̳̹̰̳̝̜̰̥̻̱̗̯͚̳̝̣̦̗͙̟̯̗̮͓̻̯͍͍̜̗̗̭̬̥̱͉̬͉̯̳̙̻͍͚͚̠͕̰̙̬͖͕͙͚̻͓̞̺̠̪̙͎͔͚̪̠͙̰̣͔̯̣̝͔̹̣̥͚̲̜̻̖͖̝͉͚̻̜̰͖͔͉̻̼̭͉̫̰͉̹̬̯̗͓͚̠̭̝̼̩̩̠͖͍̯̟̯̱̮͎͇̬̤̲͙͎̗͔̻̲͕͓̯͚̪̱̝̱͇̻̜̻͖̟̪̞̥̤͓̯͔̬̮̺͈̰̹̙͔̹̝͔͓͓̬̣͖̺̩͙̟̗̼̼̳͚̳͇̯̏͐̈́̆̀͊͐̿͌̈͑̾͋̓͊̔͒̈̿̐͒̐͐̂̊͂̏̍̐̓͋͊͑̈́̃̓͋̍̇͋̅͑͊̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̧̡̡̛̪̦̖̜͎͉̪̲̥̟̯̠͙̦͉̖̟̟̼͈͙̪̝͍͎̗̬͉͙̤͓̪̱̼̩̻̤̗͉͓̼̞͚̪̩̙̥̬̩̖͉̥̝̩̩̯̟̲̫̳̯̻̣͔̣̝̻̣̯͙̝̫͕̪̹̺̠͙̮̤͖͓̦͙̮̯̜͙̺̱͓͈̩͙̥̰̯̱̻̱̤̰͇̬̗͉̻̼̗̱̰̻̫̱̩̹̘̰͈̖͖̪̬̭̦̥̖̭͈̩̳̞͈͙̟̯͚̬̫̱͓̹͙̦̘̣͈̣̙̥̙̬̩͕̙̩̹̻̰͍̺͕̫̞̭̘͚͕̲̹̙̺̝̖̹͔͍̥̦͍͈͕̹̖̣̘̖͎̝͉̺̗̻͔͚̞͎̝̪̺͎̦̖̠͖̯͙͗́͌̄́͋̇̆̾̾̌̾̇̑̅̀͐̿̀̀͋̐̀̆̃̾͋̏̇͛͋͌̈̀̂͆̑́͌̓̉͛̃̇̊̈͆̔̎̊͒̇̒́͌̑̓̃̅̈̃̽͒̇̆̾̒͂̾̌̎̈́̈̔͑̎̆̀̑̈̔̀̏̾̓̀̌̉͗̄̾͑́̒̆̅̒̈̓͗͂̀̍́́̈̿̄͂̈̌͑̆̄̌̋͒̊̑͋͒͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̴̛̛̛̛͎̯̗͖̣͗̑̅̑̉̑̽̄͒̽͌̾̐̐̈́̒͋̃̽͆̔́̋̍͆͋̓̍͌͌̒̓̔̏̍̐͌̐̀̈͆͛͊̓̑̈͒̔̂̃̒͛̀̈́̑̉́͂͊̿̇́͋̎̍͂͛͑̋̄́̄̈̃̓̈̃̃͛̓͂̅̿̊͊̎̈͆̈̾̓͐́̊̓́̀̓͊͒̊́̈́̈́̏̓̀̓̃̋̄̿͂͐̽̈́̂̓̿̋̔͛͗͂͋̃̿̿̌͒̅̉̈́̅́͛͛̾͒̽̎̐͆̂̃͆̂̀̋̀̄̑͑̏̑̒̀̋͋̋̇̀̔͛̐͛̌̐͒̀̿̈͂͊͆̅̾̂̒̀̅̍͊̓̊̒̂̓͑̿̑̈̈́̎͂͊̽̈̈̀͛̾͌̃̒̒͆͒̇̀̿̓̔̽͂̐̈́͐̔̾̌̑̀͛̃̓̈͐̆̍̇͗̀̒̒͊͂́̎͆̋̿̓͗̄̄͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̶̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̪̱̥̞̲̤̜̣̳͚͖̻̠̘͇͈̪͖̱͈̺̗̺̱̥̪̠̩͈͎͉̩͚͕͇̦̮̖͓̺̭̗̤̠̲̬̮̠̯̯̠̩̥̳̮̣̯̹̤͈͍̹̹͉̮̤̬͓̟̗̪̼̟͇̣̲̤̝̖̣̞̹̝̗̟͙̺̬̪̟̻͈̹͚̜̞̳͔͖̦͎̲̞̫̫̰̻̱̗̯̙̗̗͍͉̟͓̻̪̥̺͈̻͚̞̖͈̹͈̯͖́̅̍̉̎̌͒̀͛͒̓̔̐͛͑̂̉̅̀͌̽̅͑͊̌͆̐͆̏́̅͊̏̌̒̿̎̈́̓̊͗̃̃͋̽̆̔̏̏̌̋̌̐̿͑̌͂̉̀̈́̈́́̏͑̈̏̀̄̂̀͂̈͆̐̿̂̉̐̀͆̎̉̎̊͊̾̏̾́̾̎̈́̐̽̈́̌́̈́̈̓̈̏̇͗̈́̇̒̀̒̄̋̀̈̋̏̀̂̂̈́̈̎̾͋̆͛͆̀̓̊̔́̂̀̂̾̍̀̅̆͋̈́͋͋̄͋̑̑̍͛̊̔̈́̌͒͆̋̃̂͆̄̄͌͌̆̈̋̏̓̈́̆̿́̂͆̇̀̈́͛̏̍̄̒̌͛̉̓̄̍̿͊̉̑͋̃̈́̋̑̋̈̊̈́͆͐̅̄̓̌͒͌̈̒̀̈́̈́̓̿͒̑̃̔̾̍̈́̓̾͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̴̧̨̧̨̢̛̜̰̦̱̬͖̬͇̳̲͎̥̱̗͉̗͎̗͕̺̼͉̗̥̼͙̮̤̤̞̫̙̗̪͎̞͉̤͚̀͊͌̅̔͗́͆̊ę̵̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̛̛͎͈͍͔͉̤̬̰̤̘͔̝̳̣̦̠̻̳̠̰̹̙̤̬̖̥̙͍̠̜̣̟͕̙̖͖̘͈͙̥̭̩̞̲̲͔̗̗̥̳͉͈̯̘͎̲̝̟͓̹͎͈̩̹̱͚̪̻͈̝͉̼͈͇͔͔̝͇͙̟̰͙̣̭͇̱̩̫̞̝̤͇̼̙̣͓̖͉͖̘͓̞͈̗̪̲̲͍̳̬̙̼̳̣͙̮͔̹͍̜̻͔͈̦̯͇̗̬̤͖̮̜͍̳̰͇̺̯̦͙̙̗̼̘͓̮͇̹̖̭̟͔͓̝̣͙͍͕̻̖̥̰̜̼͇̹̜̖̗̣̥̬͉͔̬͉̞̥̳̺̰͍̞̺͎̲͍͉̥̼͍̺̖̻̤̰̭̪̦̦̝̝̻̲̬̖̪̪͕̮̲͓̖̹̦̿̉͛́͑͂̏̌͆̇̀̈́̅̓͊͑́͐̓́̓̏̐̓̉̔̎͑̍̽̀̅̑̊͛͐̉̑͗̐̑̽̎̽̌͐̇̈́̍̉̇̐̇̐̇̄̽̋̔͋̌͂̓̍̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̢̪͎̲̮͓͚̹͖̭̪̬͓̩͕͉̦͍͙̪̭͇̪̭̘̦̻͙̱̥͚̟͈̰̼̜̱͓̘̪̪̩̳̣̭͔͖̭̦͓̬͓̖͓̙̮̠̹̙̹͇͚͍̭̬̝͕̺̟̩͚̯̘̤̺̰͔͈͉̯̜̠̮̫̠͉̯̤̯͉͚̖͍̳̣̳̲̖̪͙͉̰͚͌̅͗̑̓̓̌̔́͜ͅͅͅͅt̷̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̨͈̯̟̯̭͍̮͚̬̱̤̙͔͚͓̤̖̻̭͖̣̤̩̻̗̲̤͕̱̩̘̥̺͖͓̹͍̖̳̫̱̯̩̩̦͓̯̠͍̻̝̠̯͙̻̝͔͇͚̟̫̮͓͍̼͎̦̝͙̥̪̲͇̺̩̰̝̥͍̣͎̹̜̼̭̺̘̘͔̼͙̝̹̼̻͇̩̗͙̜̯͉̖͙̳̝̩̟͍̭̞͙̤͕͚͕͚͕̻̳̦̮̝͙̦͎̳͚͈̥̦̜̰͈̱̖̞̱̣̭̲̺̠̫̪̻̪͓̻̳̻̲̦̗̬̗͙̰̞̺̱͍͎̭͍̼̹͎̮͎̼̰̙͔͕͎̬̭̞̙̖̙͖̙̤͕̙̻͓̭̳̖̟̲̗͙̝̖̮̫̩͈̘͖̗̤̦̯͓̺͓̖̺̟̩̱̺͔̜̦̮̬͖̦͖̼̘̝̙̗͎͕̰̫̙͕̹̯͎͖̞̫̦̱͔̹͈̞͇̲̪̘̪͖͙̜̩͍̱̾̈́̽͒̄͐͆́̀͛̇̾̉̾̈̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̢̡̡̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̣̻̹̼͍̥̹̺̻̳͉̮̼̬͚̬̠̗͍͎̯̠̪̟̭̫̩̜̘̺͇̜̠͙̻͓̙̘̱̮̘̮̲̱̣̜̪̰͚̭̺͈̙͉̘̘̬̗̼͓̠͎̫͙̤̮͕͈̝͓̼̪̙̖̯̭̙͉̯̮̱͓͍̝̣̤͕͙̮̯̺̥̺̤͓̪̥͓͇̥͉̮͓͓͎̜̪͙̟̙̫̤̹͔͉̘̻͎̖̗̹̲͍̯̤̱̤͚̙͖̯̖͔͍̠̼͈̠̹̫͕̦͖̜̯͓̹̞̟̮̩̲̭̞̱̦͕̰̳̾̑͂̋̈̈́̓̓̐̑̓̅̈́̊̈́͑͂̾̿̀̎́̋̂̽̋̏͆̋̎̈́̈́͊͛͂̾̓͒̋̄̿̇̑̎̍̾͂̇̍̀̑͒̓́̌̌͐͗̇́̇͐̉͐͐̀̌̊́́͂̈̌͒̀̋̈͗̏̒̉͒̑̂̃̽͑̄̓̅́͑͛̾̌͊̍̌̇̃̎͊̑̌͋̏̏̈͛̅̂͆̈̓̏̃̄̋͗́̍̄͗͋̎͌͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̴̛̛̛͓͓̥̮̻̖̣̝̟̦͍̳͖̺̘̥̪̲̙͖̭͖͉̹̬̝̬̘͇̪̖̲̝̣͍̙͕̪̼͓̯̘̬̙̰̱̟̞̘̻̮̩̲̀̾̂͌̎͌̄̀̇̅̋̀̽̿̈́̓͆͂̆͒̓̾̐̑̄̌̄̈́͛͆̿̋̋͛̊̈̈́͂͊͒̒̏̏͆͒̈́̊͐̆̍̌̂̆̓́̌̒̈́̾̇̉̒̀̀͂̉̽̈͐̎́̌̆̑̏͐̿̒̃͂͛̿́̓̑̽̒̐̊̀͒̑͐̈̅̇̈́̿͂̓̅͋͂͗̋͑̈͋̐̒͛̈̂̿̔̀̿́̈̆̄̀́̍́̆̒̃̒͆̽̐͑̓̔̎͌͗͊͗͊̅͛̿̅̄̐̈́̏̐͗͌̔͌̀̀̓͆́̆̿̈́̀̅̍̔́̑͛͊̔̋͆̎̊͌̀̆́͛͑͋͋̍̿̒̓̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̹͇̖͖̦̩̙͚͉͖͙͇͕͓̝͚͎̳̹̞̬̗̺̖͓͉̥͓̝̥̦̟̯͉͎͍̙͖̟̱͓̺̱̦̻̪̮̩̦̮͖̜̭̠͚̞̰̟̝̩̞̙̳̝͎̹̟̞͓̝̼̙͚͙̬͖̙̼̜̺͔̱̦̲̙̙̭̞̼̝̥͖̘̳̅̀͒̀͐͋̓̿̐̈̀̓̑̄̂͊̈́͊̉̍͑̅͒̈̔͌̂̇̅͊͛̉͗̍̐̀̀̊̂̌̓̄͗̀̐́͋̆̽̃̇̇͌͌̌̆̅́̒̐̀̌͂͗̈́̀̋̽̈́̀̏͋͋̄͛̀̈́́͂̈́̏̒̍̅́͂̈́͒́̂̿̃̓͗̏̎͗̇̌̓̿́̈́̈́͛͆̈̃́̑͋͛͛́͛̈̑͗͌̽͗̎̔̈́̄̓́̊̽̈́̂̐͛̄̈́̓̓̀͋̄̋̽̏̊̌̍̽̂̎́̑͐̋̆͆͒̐̀̀̈́̔̑͋̓̀̀́̈́͊̇̔̈͊̊̽̍̀͌̒̉͌͗͑͆̈́̿̔̅̐̔͂͒̈́̈̊̌͋͛̄̄̐̊̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅg̸̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͔̣͕̘̘̩͈̥͍̫̙̹̼̥͕̱͍̦̖̭̥͔͕̩͖͕͙͎͚̪͍̘̗̙̥̻̼̥̳̮̘̬̱͉̺̞͙̠͉̻̠̬̮̺̖̮̤̥̞̠͚̗̩̖̠͙͓̮̹̦̙͔̥̞̪̣͕̻̱̬̟̝̘͓̩̟̞̜͔̞̖̰̤̔̿̈͊̇͐͋̈́̄̓̉͗́̈̈́̋̌͒̽̆̂̎̃̅̌́̐̃̋̊̉̿̇̒̌̓́͌́̋̈́̊͒̽̑͐͗̀́̈͒̉͊͐̍̀̏̿̂̂̉̄̂̍͂̽̑̔́͂̀̆͋̿̓͑̍́̒́̈́̈͑̒́̿̔͐͐́͗̿̄͐̎͆͑͌͆̐͌̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̸̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛͖̼̱̻͚̖̠̥̘͕̞͚̗̺͇̩̮̝̩̫̳̻͔̱͙̱͕̝̻̺̩̲͔̺̺̗̖͔̬͔̦̮̬̠̬̫̠̥̞̖̦͈̮̱̼̣̪͖̠̭͕͉͈̝̜̞̭̞͔͉̥̭̙̱̖͚͓̹̞̱̰̮̮̜̗̖̗̜̹̫̙͇̙̦̼͖͎̫̖̯̯̣̤̣͈̼͎͔͎̪̪̤̞͈͉̱͚͔̯̬͇̤̘͊̓̉̈́̍̇̊́̆͐̋̆̾̋̓̓̈́̉͆̒̑̽̆͛̓̿̿̓̐̃̈̈́̀͑̆̒̈́͌̓͆̇͌̽̇͛͆͌̈́̓̐͌̔̿̿̈́́̽̂̌͂̀̾͐̔̍̅̒̔̊̆̽̈́̽̀́̆̇̏͗̄̀̂̉̇͌̉͗̒̓̆̊́͒̿̇̆̎͐̉͗̈́̓̂̒̾̐͗̓̊͛͊̆̄̈́̿̋̉͌̐̉̏̓̑̋͂̍͑̿̐́̎͂͆͐̾͂̿̐̂͆̈́͊́͑̀͋͑̀̾̂̋̓̈́͌̈̎͂͑̋͑̊̔̈́̽͗̑̈́͗̇͌̂̍̎͒͐̑̂̆̊̄͗͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛͚̟̠̼̰̮͍̳͖͎̣̫̪̗̬̪̠̘̩̙͈̟̘̙̠̹̬̝̖̩͓͈̰̮̠̪̬̜͍̠̦͖͎̮̖̪̬̭͚̗̼̹͕͓̪͖͉͍̲̦̠̼͙͕̮͚̠̣̳̯̦͖͖̬͕̪͕͔͉̬͉͔̳̭̼̠͖̖͕̟̜̜̙̹̲͓̫̙̙̪͔͖̜̭̭̮̘̞̫̭̦̙̞̜̮̯̬̼̭̝͇̮̲̻͙̻̣͍̳̣͇̰̲̻̼̭͎̙͔̝͇̞͓̖̣͖̜͚̖̗̰̤̠͔̪̝̫̗̻̝̹̞͔̗͍̘̭͚̦̱̯̼͕̯̤͈̫̹͙̩̜̼͓̬̤̘̲͍͈̰̘͎̼̻̻̘̥̘̯͖̤̭̰̦̫͉̮͖͕͊͒̋͑̿͋̂̍̀̈́̾͑̓̈͐̔̂̍̾̈́̌͋́͋͗̇̈́̀̏̂͊͐͂͗̐͒͆̈́̾̐̒́̇̀̒̈́̓̿̿̐͑͋̌̆͛͛̍̊̓̓͆͒̊̔͐̀̒̃͛̈̅́̊͌̅̀̎͗͌͛̄̐́́̿̓͑́͐̃̂̂̂̌̅̈͑͑̈̍͌̈́̇́̑̋̔̈́̀̀̄̇̎̊́̊̋̾̿̓͑͆̆̈́̎̿͋͋̈́̈́̈́̐̿́̏͆́̅̌̉̌͛͊͊͂̾̆͆̌̀́͐̍͛̀͂͆͒͐̿͒̍̓͋́̓̄̓̒̐̇̃̓̆̍͗̓̏̋̋̈́̓̋̑́͌͆̒̑̾̒̿͂́͐̎̈̈́̇̅̅̅̅͂͋͋͗̃̈́́̽̊͂̿̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̘͔̭̟̱̦̬̲̥̘̰̗̱̤͔̟͖̤̺̗̦͙̱̲͇̣̹̘̳̼̖̱̬̻̥̥̙͓͙͉̥̩̞͉̦͕̭͖̝̣̙̰͖̺͓̙̜͍̦̘̭̙̼̜̖̲̩͕̼̮̱̦̜̭͇̣͍̘̀̈͐̌̏̿͋̅̀͛̃̓̑̅̎͗͆̎̐̈́͂̐̾͊̆͋̅̀̊̃̂̄̉̈͛̓̇͌̌͆̇̈́̇́͗̀͒́̈̂̒̂̾͗̀̀͂̈́̅̈́̂͆́̏͒̎͆̔̈̒́́̋̐̆̇̅̍̿̅̂̅̋́̑̑͌̓͗̄̌̑̐̃̈́͌̀̆͋̋̿̆̓̂̃̈̌̅͗́̽̽̿̈̓̆̂̓́̈́͆́̌̊́̅̂͋̏̾̓̇̌͆̓̅̂̑̌̋̍̿̑̈́̍̔̿̐̿͂̑͒̍͑̏̎̏̈́̒͗̔̓̿͌̀̂̄͆̐̉̔̅̀̈̍̃͛͊͑̂͐̍̉̋̎̀̅̽̔̀̂̈͋̈́̿̀́̏̂͒̈́͐̒̅̂̆̈́̏̈́͊̈́́͑̈́̈́̂̏́̓̓̽̀͌̿̇̔̏̓͌̑̌͆͆̓̓̂̈́̏͐̀͋̎̌͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅm̴̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͚̞̺͙̪͈̜̲͈̦̺̞̭͚͕̰̦̤̱̲̯̠̻̠̫̦̥̖̻͍̺̯̫̠̞̭̜̟̬̝̺͕͖͔͓̬͖̗̹̰̲͇̘̤̠̠̤̫̙̬͇̹̺̩̼̰͓̖̫̭̩͓̰̱͔̘̱̤̪͉̦̫̭̱͓̖͙̺̻̪̠͈̯̱̭̱̣͙̲͉͈̬̫͙͚͓͎̖̻͍͖͚̗̪͓̹̮̦̖̠̞̠͖͇͔͍̱̮̱̫̦̜̯̩̹̬͕̤̙͓͉͕̫̙̜̳͕̼̫͍̳̬̫̣̼̫̬͚͇͖͉͓͙̱̙͇̟̥̥̤̲͎͇̱̪̼͎̖̜̫̞͙͎͚͓̭͙̔̍̓̈́̐͆́̎̑̏̌̆̿̍̌͋̾̌̔̎͂͂̒̊̂̉̑̐̄͐̌͊̀̇͊̎͆̓̑̓́̇̈̒́̏͛̈́͌̃̉͋̅̿̄̋̃̊̽̀̈́͑͑́̈́͒͑̐̔̊́̉̂̋͗̏͛̈̈́̑̎̉̉̈̅̔̋͌̊͂̔͆̍̎̉̈́̐̀͐̾̑̈́̓̂͗̒̉͒̊͊̀̆͋͛̇̃̊̄̂̿̐͗̾́̌̂͋̊̍̈́̌̾̒̀̐́̑̂̀͗̆̄̽̀͛͗̍̿͋͌̀̿̅̑̀̾̽͛͌̈́̈̀̈́́̾͆̑̂̈́̐̇̉̀̂̄̉̌̾̎͌́̾̉̀͌̂̎̈͂͊̔͆̿͂̾͊͌͋̌̽͐͛̓̎͆̈̅̾̍͒̈́̍̈́́̑͑̌̐͒̏̄͊̃̌͊́̆͆͑̑̽͆̈́͊̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̶̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̦͖̳͎͚̼͉̼̹̝̤̣͈̞̠̭̜͙̺̭̹̖̥̘̩͚̮͇̩̖̘̼̘͇͚̥̮̪̰̙̩̦̳̖̬̠̲̱͈̘͔͕̣̥̞͕̑̋̽̓̽̈́͛͗̃̿̍͐̀̓͊̎͗͗͗̓͑̔̑̅̅̀̂̓̾͋̿͆̅̇̾̂͐̍͂͒̎̅̍̿̉͆̂̏̎͋̌͊͗̃̈́̋̈̌̿̍̔̃͋̃̾͋͆̿̐̀̎͊̉̊̌̽̀̇̍̐̑͆̎͒̐̓̑̄̀̾̅̓̒̄̈́́̏́̂̏͋́̄̊̔̽̅̒̃̄̉̌́̍͌̈́͋͋͛͐̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̴̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛͍̼͎̼͉̖̤̠̥͈̬̜͓͖͕͎̝͈̟̗̠̺̠̥̤̮̙̬͈͉͎̣͎̼̘͈̤̰͓̮͓̖̩̥̣͓̱̪͓̥̳͉̗̫̩͇͇̝̣̻̺͙̝̲͙͕̗̫̖̩̯̼̮̠̗̦̫̖͇̞̦̳̰̳̘͇͇̬̟͔̝̪̭͍̣̝̲͍̐̏̐͊́͊͐̿̏͗̈́̅͐̅̀̑̒̓͗̋͆̐̑̇̌̌̓̔̐̆͐̅̃̂̐̒͂͑̏̊͑͂̌́̌̈̇̊͊͐̉̄̈́̐̽̈́̂̋͗̎̃̃̀̀̑́̃̉͒̃̈͐̈́̇̄̀́͆̌̎͆͛͆̓̔̓͌́̏͛̃̃̊̓͌̂̅̈́͗͌͌̈́̈́̓͌̈͗̀̔̀̓͊̄̌̀̀̀̂̔̓̅̽͐͑̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̵̢̨̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̻̹̙̩̠̲̠̼̫̬̫̳̺̝̫̪͙͍͕͔̣͔̬̹͓̭̖̺͚̠͕̦̟͙͍͍̫̥͕͚͕̳̼͈͍̖̻̞͈̟̺̦̙͍̦͖̖̯͖̘̱̘͍̘̰̩̳̘͈͇̘͇̤͖͍̩̤̘̝͍̫̭̤̤̬̲̞͕̰̩̪͔̙͓̗̯̝͖͉͈̹̼͓̳̦͓̤̟͚̠̘̗͖̻̘̥͈̼͉̳̭̥̹̹̪̲̪̞̱̻̪͍͍̭͍͈̰̘͉̗̤̹̭̻͓̩̼͉̱̱͈͇̘̰͚̭̣͚̘͍̳̠̭̝̣̫͍͕̻̗͎̯̬̦̖̤͇̰̙̯̱͙̲̜̤̣̹͖̼̙͇͙̙̰̤̲͖̰̣̖̯͇̦̣͋̎̂̉͆͂͌̓̈́̎̽̊̃̀̃̓͂̀̊́́̉̌̄̉́̀͂̀͌͒̂̃͊̄̑̏́̽͊̓̏̓̇̆͛͛̿̒̏͂̃͐̏̍̀̆́̃̉̂̍̿̓̓̔͌̂̐̓̾̇̀͆͌͛͌̀́͌̀͑̀̀̒͛̀͐̃̎͐̒̃̃̋̋̑̂͒͗̓͆̿̀̔̑̈́͊̾̄̈̃́̇͆͆͐̅̍͒̅̾̈͌̊̒͆͊̆̓̾̉̔͐̈́̌͗̀͆͋̄͒̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḩ̷̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̖̺͚̤̲̙͕̣̩͙̳̻̝̣̬̫̼̤̻̠̮̺̻̮̦̺̖̗͔̱̗̝̖̦͕̩̩̜̮̲͉͍̤̭̣͓̼̻͓̙̠͖͎͕̖͉͉̥̭̲͙̫̫̞̪̰̮͍̮͚͎̜̻̠͔̲̲̺͖͉͍̼̜̲̣̘͓͓̰̭̙̞͚̻̦͈̖̟͉͇̬̖͉͖͙̖̹̪̯̺̭̰̞̬̦̤̝̦̖̲͖̳̲͇͎̹̖̦̠̠̮̪̼̳͕̗̝̫͎̺̗̬̫̪̫͍̺̙̞̇͛̅͛̎̎͛͐̔̌̀̋̓͐̃̽͑̂͑̄̃̿̅̾̀̓͌̉̀͗̊̈̏͑̊̋͂̇͋̀͋͆͐̈̆͌͋̍́̅̍̔̓͛̀̂̋̇͆́̂̎̏͗́̂͋͆͊́̾́́̀̆̒̔͐̓̀̇̍͒͆̉̑̊̅̄̈́̌͛͌̑͌͋̾̈̊̅̏̑͆͛̽̄̾͒̄͋̀́̍͐̄̒́̂̏̓̈́̓͊́̆̆͐̋̀̄̉͋͑̍̄̏̐̆̄́͛͛̾̾̂̇͆̄̊̈́̔̃̄͗͊̄̾̀̍̊͊̔̓̈́̆̅̂͆͗̔̔̌̃̋͒͗̑̈́̈́͐͛͗̎̊̂̄̓̂͛̉̃̓̔̑̎̓̔͂̔͊̊̃͋͐̀̆̊̇͗́̾͋̔̄̃̐̈́͒̾̓͛̋̀̾͛̏̅̑̔̇͐̓̑̀͋́͗̌̉͒̎̽̊̂̍̽̀̈́̆̑̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̵̡̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͓̬̘̬̮̞̱͈̳͉̠̣̲̞͖̤̼̩̗͎̜̝̬͈̬̗͎͚̱̻̭͇̣̞͈̹͚̠͇̠̦̱͓̲̦̬̼̜̪̥̩͓̳͚͓͍͍̖̤̜͇̺̟̟̜͔̮̦͚͈̭̗̤͇̳͎̘͕̦̻̺͈̩̫͚͙̖̼̝̜̻̬͔͔̲͉͈̹̖̬̠̺̻̠͕̯̻̖̥̯͕̼̤̭̺̪̻̣̗̩̙̳̘͎̪̯͖͈̼̝̺̖͈̬͍͇̼̯͕̹̺̬̠̭͑͂̇̀̽̓̓̒͐͆̐̈́̌̈́̌̿͐͑͌̀͊̆̏͗̄̎̑͛́̌̍͒̒̋͐͌́̈́̇̂̒̈̍̒̆̊̊̓͛̌̇͐̓́́́̌́̿͗̋͑͑̀̇̊̀̽̓͗̽̽̀̈́̄̊̑͂͊͋̂͛̄̓̾̽̄̾̿̋̊͛̈́̈́̉̾̂̃͛͛͋͗͑̓͒̉̎́̃́̽̓́́̈̈́̿̀͋̍̌͑̃̏̉̾̌̑͂̀̓͌̽͗͋̉̋͂́̔̈́̈́̀̇̈́͌̉̽̂̾́̂́̒̃́̑̊̈́̔͗̔̓̑̌́͐͐̀͊͊̓̒̓̾̈͒̿̌́̈́̀̀̓̃̃̉͛̔̃̽̾̋͐̈́͗̒̄̃̄̈́̋̀̔̓͒̃̅̃͆͆̽͊͑̾̎̂̅̑͌̓̿̓̑̑͂̉̒̒̀͌̓͑̀͗̂̃̆͋͆͑̌͋̒͗̿́̍͆̓̓͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̵̢̡̢̛̛̛̖̤̥̙͎̖̥͉̹̠̗̯̘̣͓̱̜̙̬͔̱̬͖͚̦͙̗̥͇̺̻͍̥̩̖̣̤̦̣̦̹̘̠͍͍̬̺͈̣͉͉̜̣̈͌̿̉͒͆̃̓̈́͋̎͌̇̂̌̈́̉̒̐͛́̑͆̈́̅̅͑̄̊̔̍͋͊̍́͌̐͛̐̔̿́̂̇̽͒͗̈̔͛̊̍̿͌́͑͆̍̍̎̂͐̎͂͂̆̅̌̅͌́̈́̉͑̄̽̆̿̄͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ȩ̴̛̩̖̞̗͇̼͔̗͉̪̮͓̰̠͉̲̝̬̪̞̤̖̩̞̺̳̳͍̪͓̰̭̹̦͇̲͛̎̄̽̎͗̇̈́̋͒̑̿͋̇̔̐͋̄̊͒͐̓̇͆̽̊̐̒̊͊͋͐̿̍̌͂̃͆̿̒̈́́̽̉̓͆̀̅͛͑̆̋͌͑͋͂̾̊͂̽̍͊̽́̾̀́͗́̈̈́̑͑́͋̀̓̐̄̏̇̇̀͗̎̇̔̆̒͋̍̈́͒͗̈̎̋̈̀͗̒̌̆͊͋̈́̊̋͋́̐̿̑̈́̅̃̒̃̋̋̒̈́̾̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̵̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̣̱̭̺̱̱̟̥̬͙͓̩̦̺̟̫͎̹͕̮̪̭̤̺̟͉̭̟͚̙͔͇͔̮̞͈͓͍͚̣̳̘̳̺̬̩̩̠͎͉͚͔̝̹̲̳͙̘͎̗̙̫̘̭̺̱̳̠͔̰̩͈̤̟̱͙̣̪͖͙͓̬̙̰̭͉̬̗͙̯̟̩̮̫̻̣̯̝͈̞̜͕̼̳͙͍̝̮̪͍͗́͑͂͊͐̍̾̊̎͊͐̆͗͆͌͊̏̿͒̅͆͑̎̈́̈͂͂̽̈́̍̌̓́̿̇͗̃̅͗̈́͋́̅̒̂̒̌̆̂̓͋̉̈̉̑̾̊̽́̾͋̎͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̡̢̨̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͔͕̲̗͔̹͕̳̞̳͍̜̥̮͖̯̳̫̦̲̟͇̖̝̻̤̯̮͕̰̻̲̖̘̣̲͖̭͚̱̰̲̞̗̩̭̺̺͓̥̫͓̯̺̘͈͔̯͎͈̹̬͕̦͈̝͕̹̹̳̝̦̘͈͕̗̜͚̰̭̯̦̠̘̜̝͉͖͎̞̟̳̹̖̺̩̦̹̻̩̰̈́̏͒̎͑͋̊̄̐̽́͑̌́͐̆̃̌͆̄͛͐̊́̍̽̓̅͛̀̐͋̋̓͆̒̈̏̀͋͋̂͑͂̔̏̀̐̉̀̈́́̍͊͂̂̉́̏̇̊̀̀̈́͗̌́̽̄̈̍͂̇̑̀̐́͛̐̊̆̂̐͐͆́̑̽͊̉̓̈́̐̉̃̏̎͆͛̌̇̈́͐̔̈́͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̜̩̙̹͖̜͎̙̺̪̮͚̩̦̬̠̖̬̼͖̪̝̬͖̜̪̦̤̙͕̦̫͇͕̩͚͎͇̗̟͚̳̖͓͕̣̳̼̱̮̦̣͕̥͈̹̖̖̯͕̘̫̞͍͎͙͇̤͇̼̼̠̳̥͇̫̤͉̼̠̱̥̩̩̰͔̟̝̲̗̭̺͎̲̳̝̰̝̦̲̱̭͙͙͓̙̻̻͓̟͍͇̱̹͖͖͖̱̭̟̝͖̻̪̖̳͎̬̩̝̻͉̩͙̣͈̻̯̺͖̬̹͈̣̤͍̩̲̫̺̣̳̤̟̲͈͇̙͔̹̖̲͈̥̭̲̫͙͔̭̖̻̞̻͎̙̤̣͙̲͉̭̣̺̤̝̩̲̙͍͙͚͍̖̣̣͖̣͎̗̙̦̙͚̺̲͇͐̀̄̔̃̂̄̿̓̀͐̈́̅̿̅̀́͐̌̀̋͆̎̑͆̑́̾̓͋͆̐̌͆̐̍̈́͒́͊̓͗̇̀͋͐́́͋̽̈̈́̈́̽́̐͌͑̐̓͌̅͂̌̓̇̇̀͌̆́́͂͊͊͊̈͆͑́͗͗̊̐̀̒̏̂̉̀̾̋̆̿̎̑͑̐̓̄̄͊̈́̈͛̑̃͒̏̑̾̇̈̈́͑̄̈̓́̊̈́͒̆̎͋̈͒̔̐̅̇̒̎̓́̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḓ̴̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̛͓̗͉̦̙̞͈̜̘̳̻͖͎͉̤̦̝͇̘͔̺̗̱͍̳̮̣̫̭̹͎͔̟͉̬̲͍̱̟͚̼̫̝̮̥̥̞̠̻̩͓̙̰͎̩̻̼͙̺̼̫̬̪̭̹̰̦͇͚̠̭͍͋̋̒̐̑̔̓́̓̓́͗̾̆͌̇́̎̾̊̈́̃͐̑̄̾͛͐̄̌̒̋̐̉̏͋̈́͌̽́̉̔̿̿̓͆̆̓̀̒̎̂͛̐̇̍̀̾̇̀̈̃́̇̌̎̃̾͒̃̀͂͗̈̌́̀̊̄̅̓́́͂̉̍́̌̉͂̍͗͊̍̏͐̋̅͂̉͑̂͒̐̌̈̒̓̆̈̔̍͂̎̐̏͊̈́̄̄̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅy̵̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͖̼̤̣̞̠͚͙̖͉͇̤͍̮̰̬̥̼͕͉͇͔̮̳̖̟̙̲̤̣͉̮̺̟̦̣͈̜̳͖̩̠͔͚̺̗̩̫͓͈̥̺̦̪͉̪̰̞̺̼̝͕̗̲͉͎̦̻͍̯̻̜̦͔̘͈̮̟̗̹͍̩͓͇̼̹̘̭͕̻͖̭͔̪̪̻͚̙̠̻̙̮̭̘͎̦̞̳̖̫̥̪̼͇͕̤͍̯͖̘̻̗̹̥͚̭̬͓̻̪͍̗̟̻̝͈͙̖͔̬̯̟̫͓̩̤̻̟͚̰̤̖̰̟͓̠͈̹̘̔̇́̒̋̀̽̓̀̄͒̈́͒̅̋̀̉̈́̃̔͊̿̀̊̔͂̓̓̂̌̐̃̅́̾́̀̆̈̓̋̎̅̅̄́̄͛̿͑̊́̔͗̀͛̌̈́̾̓͐̃̓͌̅̑͂̒̉̓͛̏̓̀̾̈́̇́̉̾́̃̀̄̑̑̈́̿́̓̿͂͊͌̍̈̎̄͗́̐̋̆́̌̍̃͐͐͂̅̑̾̈́̈́̽̄͐͆̇̑̍͊͂͛͐̓̔͑͑́̍͒̍̂̎̋̀̏͑̾̉̂̔͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̙͉̝̹͖̞̙̭͍͔̻̱̘̺̼̭̳̜̟͔͖̤̭̲̣̗̳͚̮͚͇͇͙̞̳̠͚̗̹̙̜̟̫͖̯̫̜͇̹̱͇̠̱̙͇͚͚͉̮̦͉̺̰͍̣̺͓̯͙̤̠̖̩͚͚̩͖̘̩̗̮̫̥̭̫̲̼͕̣̭͎̤̖͙̦̤̤̲̼̻̼̝͈͙̘̗̼̦̪͓̘̟̠̻̗͎̙̬̥̮͓̬͕͚͈͓̻͍̘̼̤̲̣̖̼̺̺͖̲͓͍̮̟̮͎̭̜̠̯͓̩̲͓̭̗̹̹̜̼̘͔̥̣̞̝͚̱̪̫̦͚̗̼̬͖͇̭͙̞̫͙̰͎̱̳̬̝̬͉̖͍̯͎̠̩͓͔̹̗̞̳̖̮̜̫͔̩̦̯̮̪͓̱̫̻̹̱̗͇̳̪̺̮͉̺͕̠̗̹̥̑̒͊̽̌͛̈́̈́̌͂͋́̈́̿̃̏̀̊͗̒̌̊̇͑̐̈͂̏̓̑̅̅͊̓̿̾̿̊̓̅̒͛̈́̒̍̈́͒̈̑̽̀́̐̏̈́͐̍̏̔̔͆̾͐́̀̈́̀̎̀̃̀̀͛̈́̋̑̓͗̒́͒̾̌̈̉͂͒́͆̑́̈̓̍͊̈́̓̏̾̄̀̐̋̇̀͋͛̈̓͒́̊́̈́̊͋̔́͐͆̂̐̓̉̾̂̆̈́́̈̀͛̍͛̓͌͑͛̽̌̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅd̴̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̪̼̙͉͈̲̭̺̜̣̱̮͚͙̗̩̟̠̻̭̫̥̣̘̯̮̥͇͓̙͚͈̩̣̦̗͓͇̘͙͓͕̯̙͙̯̳̫͇̱̭̠̯̳̬̪̥̙͍̯̗̺̰̘̜̬̻̻̣͚̟̟͙̙̙̣̞͉͉͖͖̰̭̙̲̗̣̗͖̣̘̳̳͚̞̤̗̱̯̮̜͈̹̞̟͇̦̭̬͖̻̝̫͙̖̬̳͈͈̙͎̼̣̦͉͖͖̳̜͈͊̔͐͗̉̉̓̐͋̋͊̀̊̃͌̈́͊͋̒̽̀̆̐̇̅͗͗͒́̒͆́̓͌́͂̃̏̓͂̔̾̈́́̓̊͐̋̽͆̌̒̈̈́̿̑͛̏̑̊͛͛́̒̀͆̐̾͑̓̀̾́̌͊̇̓̃̍̋̅̍͌̋͋͑́̆͑̃͐̃̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅr̸̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̗̪̻͎̰̮͔̫̳͙̙̲̞͔̫̘̬̩̜̼̅̀̍̾̆̃̓̅̌̌͑̎́̓̌̄̀̒̈̀͛̓̎̄̃͋͛̋͗͂͒̑̃͊̑͊͌̾͊̽̈̈́͋̃̒̏̅͊̀͛̑̓͌̾̋͛̉͊͐̽̉̋͆͗̀̂̓͂̓̽̑̅͐͊̓̓͗̀̅̈́͗̒͌̀̃̄̆̇̎̄̔̅̾̂̽͆̇̂̃̀̀̒̓̐̽̂̑̔͂͑̇͒̍͆̌̓̒̾̈́̆̊̌̎̋͐͌̔̀͛̊̽͑̊̂̉̊͗̿͗͌̈́̒͒͌̔̿̈́͑̈̓̆̈́̈́̽̃́̾͗̃̓̊̋́̉̏͛͒͛̇̍̓̓̈́̿̌̽̎̒̎̒̊͑̈́͊̇̇̎͊̋̂͐̔͒̈́̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ÿ̸̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̥͚̘̰͍̲͈͕͔͈̖͉̘͔͇̤̮̠̝̥̹̤͚̩͕̜̤͇̮͖͎̥̥̦͎͓͎̙̮̭̲̮̻̘̟͇̗̳͎̬̦̖͙̭̪̻̤̠͇̙͚͖͎̝͇̼̙̱̜̮̬̱͇̱͔̦́̔̈́̄̾̎͜͜ͅͅͅͅ-̴̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̰̩͚̞̱̳̳̩̜̣̠͈͍̺̺͓̤̩͕͈͈̠̻͈̺͓̗͉̗̹͙͇̤̖̥̘̙̤̳̜͙͉̬̖͇͔̰̼͎̰͍̫̲͉̺̯̜̲̳̮͈͍̱͇͕̖̬͉̩͍̮͎͈̜̣͉̪̪͚̘̥̺̱͍̗̮͎͓̠̠̭̳͖̠̻̱̰̗͉̱̝̮̯̱̮̙̟̜̮̠̥͚̜͖̫̘̮͚̳̲̻̦̺͍͚͇̘̩̻̼̥̼̹͕̺̥̮̥̰͔̘̗͈̻̣̬̻͖̻͖̻̠̹̮͉̺̟̠̠̱̞̭̼͎͕̺̝̯̘̰͉̳̼̬͕̻̜͉͉͖͍̜̥̯̺͎̮̝̹͚̯͉̥̥̥͖͖̖̼̳̞͈̯̰͚͚̈̂̃͊́̐̉̽̈́̎̀͊͐͒̄̀̌̃́͊̾̈́͋̓͋͌̑̑̄͛̇̐͂͌̉̆̋̐̂̉̍̇̐́̌̏̉̌̌̓̎̀͒̐̀̂̎̓́͊͛̍̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̴̢̨̧̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̙͉̟̱͈̼̰͍̙̫̼̰͖̥͇̻̹̞̥͔̖̰͚͚̲̠̪̳̙̲͇̘͍̮̥͓̩̥̞͕̪̖͔̘̪͇̜͉̼̺͓̦̜͙̘͉̣̪͇̤̩̙͓̭͓͉̦̲̱̙̠̥̥̗̼̹̫͈͙̗͈̖̳̞̣̯͖̗̻̠͔̲̻̩̲͔̪̰͍̙̠͎͕̺̹͔̮̙̦͔͍͉̝̝͈̬̰̞͎̙̙͚͕̜̖̪̩̥̙͕̣̹͇̍͌̉̍̈́̈́̾̒͌̽̅̈̌̈́͗͂̇̆̽͒̀̍̾̔̓̀̃̐͂̀̅͋̒̊̆̃͒̈́̌̇́̑̐̽̌̎̌̎̊̋̔͆͗̄̐̅̇̇͒͒̾̍̌͐̓͌̋̽̔̒̀̎̋̌͂̈́͑̏̑̓̾̄̓̃̿͆̓̋͋̀̄̓̇̋̓̓͗̔͒͐̂̄̑́͒̄̇͂͛̐̀̈́̌́͑̀̽͗͂̔͆̅̿̔̐̓̏̆͗̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̵̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͇̫̞͔͉̣̭̦̜̞̼̮̜̥̳͍̣̯̥̗̀̌͌̔͆̔̿̄͋́̽͌̅̈́̆̀̍̄͆̂́̋͊͌̑̑̓̊́̀̎̀̎̋͑̒͒̆̊̓͗̉̊́̔̈̀̀̆̔̊̊͆̐̽̍̿̋̑͆̈̒͊̐̊̈́̔̍͂̈́̆͒̆́͌̄̽̒̏̒̔̈́̇͛̋̈͊̍̂̾͂̽́̽́̍̃̏͐͋̿̆͐̎̔̆̀̾́͊͒͒͛̑͌̅̆̊̊̓́͗͌̐̅͐́͐̒̓́̀̌͑͗̎́̂̒̈͋̆̆̀̎̃́̓̔͌́̂̄̓͛̽̀̀̉̋́̈́̈́̽͛̇́̈̊́̌̏̿̏̃̾̀̅̈́̽͌̒̈́̓̏̑͋͛̽͛͐̊͒̓͂̿̅̈́͂̃̊̇̐͌͗̈́̆̂̾͛̽͌͛̀͊̐̓̒͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝e̶̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛͇̰̞̦͕̼̪̗͎͓̻͍̖͖̜̱̹͙̞̬͍̖̟̣̳̤͎͓͙̗̩̘̘͕̤͉̩͍̼͎̟̮͕̬͕̺̪̥̜͉̰̹͖͕̱͍͕͖̬͈̗̩̞͇͔̣̩̤̳͕̦̺̤̟͕͓̞̗͎̱͈̣̰̯̖̮̦͔̝̲̫͓̤̩̦̗͎̮͓̬̪̩̞̼͇̜̩̩͇̖̥̦̟̦̟͙̜̭̣̲͓̲̺̲̤̤͕͚͓͎͙̞̠͚̦̦͉̻̫̪͖͉͇̼̩̘͚̺̦̜͍̳̣͖͍̙̗̻̯̫͕̲̝͙̳͓̫̙̳̘̯̪̣̭̩̫̯̰̼̠̼̼͓̫̥̯͍͎̻̫̹̦̙̠͈͈͍̜̅̀̋̿̈́̔̀̑̀̍͆͗̈́̿̀͒͂̏́̇͌̈́͑͒̌̌̃̇̇̍̐̅̾́̓̈̎̍̏̐̃̈́̈̑͂̃̋̂̋͐͂̿̈͊̑̈́̉͆͒̑̾͛̽̈́̊̈̅̿̅̔̂̓̓̈́̈́̌̇̒̈́̀͋̒̃́̍̈́͊̑͑̈́̔͛̆͛͑͋̈́̄͗̆͒̈́̉͛͒͆̈͗̏̌̌̌̌̔̋́͗̎̆̌̈́̓̓̌̏̐͌̄̃̽̐̈̎̀̀͛͂̀̈́̂͑̈̊̋̉͌̂̆̑̂̀̏̍͒̈́̊͂̀̈́͒́̈́̃͌͒͊̈́͒́͗̈́͒͋̏͒̇̉̒̿̈̽͑̍͋̇͑̂̽͑̓̇͂̊̽͊͋̽̊͋̔̆̃͑͒̒͊̃̽͛̀͒͗͊̃̄̌͌̌̌̏̀̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̷̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̯̯̗͍̪͓̟̜͕̮̼͎̣̞̲͎̳̫̲̟̼͎͓͖͎͈̤̯̪̪͉̝̳͕͚̳̣̫͓̗͔͕͈͔̘̼̗̙͈͕̲̞̠̫̻̯̲̫̠̳̤̹̰̬̖̠̦̩̦̰̗̪̪̪̜̥̗͇͕̱͈̭͉̳̥̜͈͙̮͖̹̬̪̻̭̯͕̳̗͕̰͎̘͎͍̣̪͉̲̬̘̯̪͍͈̳̤̭͓̜͔̠̺̺̬͇̣̝̜̙̘̖͇̫͎͉͓͇̯̳̭̘͖̺̘̗̭̖̳̥͉̭̮̳͇̙̠̩̘̬̱̥͙͖͈̖͙̬͎̮͎͉̯̘͓̘̤͍͚͈̑̂̎͊̈́̔̇́͋̊͛̄̓́̊̍͐̉͋̈́̒̀̑̉̂͋̀̈́̆̾̌͐̑̔̾̇̑̾̄͛̾̌͆̈́̅̐̈̋̈̒̓́͐͆̓̄̋̑͆͂̐̅͑͆̓͂͂̀̒̎̏́͆̌̍͑̄͋̐̄̍̈́͛̆͐̀̀̅͊̆̊̉̈́̔̏͐́̈̌̉̉̓̔̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̡̛̤̗͖̟̫̲̩̩̭͎̩͍̼̤̞̙̠̙͎͕̝͙̞̮̏̎̄́̇̐̑̉̅̋̎́͒̿́̾̉͌͐̆̄̇̉̌̍̾̌͋̂͌̀́̂̈́̊̍̃̃̓̑͐̇̏̎̑̃́̏̅̅́͌̄͋̎͌̒̅̃̍̀̈́̽̂̆̈̇͋͑́̏̍̓̋̓́̄̎̈́̊̈́̆̾̈́̈̈́͊̒̏͌̀̋̓̈̄͗̀̒̂́̃͂̿̒̋̾̾̑͑̇̏̒̃̂͒͐̈͑̈́̌̅̓̈́̓̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͝ͅȩ̴̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̨̡̛̛͙̞̤̦͉̟͈͉̞͓͕̦͚̫̟̮̺̠̯̘͖͇͉̩̮̰̰̖̳̭͉̠̟̪̯̣̭̹̬̠̭̤̖̻̥͈̻̟̮̰̲̣̰̮̟̮̗̲̮̞̦͓̱͙̯̜̠͈͚̪̼̲̣̲̙̝̲̦̯̼̳̻͓̪̭̫̱̟̫͖͖̝͓̲͙̫͕̲̪̼̯̰̱͕͍̩̙̻̯͕̪͎͎͇͕̮̱͎̤͍̻͚̹͈̺̫̲͚͈̠̗͓͓̙͚̞͈̥̦̰̬͉̮̦̻͈̦̫̜̭͎̜̣̺̜̣͎̻̲̳͖̭͈̫͚̣͕͂̃͊̇͗̍͑̈́̓̈́͐͛̑̍̅̒̅̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̴̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̛̰̥͉̲͖̪̦̰̦͚͍̟͙̮̰̘͎̬͙̺̬̫̪̞̟͍͓̟̻̗̟̝͕̠͚̖̭͚̳̰̣̞͉̯̳̗̗̻͔͚͖͉͓̖̬̤̞͕̱̗̬͖̼̮̗̟̣͕͔̹͙̝͍̣̟̜͚̰̞͖̟̪̱̞͇̙͙̲͉̺̜̤͙̞̱͎̜͋̓̌̓̓͆͛̔̃̀͌̇̊͆̽͌̏̒͐̅̅̓͋͗͆͒̃̍͆͌͌̔̀̐͋̽̃̌̈͋̔̂̐͗̑̀̓̐̂̔̊̂̂̎̉̄͐̔͂̏́̅̈̌̀̑̓̐̃͗̓͋͂͑́̄̇̿̈͆͗̈́͛͊́͋͑͌͗͆͂̀̉́̑̈́́̄͂̎̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̜̲̙͎͔͕̱̩̠͉͓̙̻̯̼̩͎̱̩̣̘̠̰̝͓̻̟̩͚̖̩̺̲̤̘̗̗̭͖̦̜̙̪̣̬̥̞͚̱̣̯̮͎̪̹̠͇͔͓̺̭̯̫̗̯̼̮͎̮͍͍̪̞̠̣̩̗͓͍̘̮̦͈̞̘̬͉͎̩͉̱͓͎̺͎͇͇̞͖͍͚̺̤̖̜̼͎̞̯̟̫̪̮̬͇͎̘͖̲̮̹͓̮͓̦̟͚̘̝̮̼̹̞͈̼̲̭̯̭͕̦͍̝̖͉̮̰̖̮͇̼̩̱̯͕͇͉̞̬̼̼̼̮̱͙̯̰͖̼͔̪̺̮̣̞̞͎̠͕̭̬̻͚͍̭̜͚͍̤͕̬̦̳̻̱̥̱̪͈̖̰̣͚͙̲̰̬͉̩̪̩͔͉͔͇̻͙̹̜̫̘̰̠̮͓̲͍̱͕̘̰̪̰͖̮̅͐̆͊̽̃̑̿̑͂̐̋͊̾͊̀̂̂͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̴̧̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̺̯̮̟̠̮͇̮͍̼̝̥̣̣̣͕͎̬̠͎͍͎̫̠͓̬̠̥̗͔͖̞͉̺͙̦̲̘̮͚̺̙̳̼̰͚̣̜͚̜͍̟͎̝͙̙̭͖̳̮̮̱̦̤̤͚̜͔̗͈̞̰̘̺͇̫͈̻͖͈̯͎̩͔̗͈̖̫̘̪̬̺̪͎̳͉̻̥͍̗͉͖̫͉̯̰̤̖̦͈̙̝̘̫̰̼̖̣̹̖̮͕͍̓̀͆̓̑̔́̓̃̉̒̓̇̋́̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̷̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̪͇̹̺̗͈̫̩̲͇̙͔̙͚̘̼͚͓̘̟͇̩͎͓͎̭̟̞̙̼̼̞̞͙̻̙͕͈̗͇̫̼͉̗͉͎͔̞̣̙͚̮̖̠̠̱̫̝̞͙̥͓̝͎̦̫͍͕̜̺̥͉̪̫̬̻̤̖̭̘͇͖̦̤̬͓̗̫̹͖̗̗̜͓̲̰͖̘͕̠̠̫̥͉̤̘̙͖̥̦̪̠̺̪͓̠̖̻̠̙̘͔̰͕͚͍͚̥̖̰͉̯̫̱̲̮̭̩̻͙͕̘̳̙̘̹̤̟̥͉͚͕͈̟̹͔͙͉̱̪͍͉̱̲̜͇̠͎͕͖̰̠͚̦͈̝̹̖̜͓̹̻̤̦͙̤̦̻̰̝̜͔͚͓̣̝̯̯̗̞͖͚̥͓͍͈̳͈̠̥̩͍̜̫̼̺̥̭̦͈̤͎̰̻̰͙̬̲̬̖͉͙̙̰̝͖͍̒̍̇̈́̓͆͛̈̅͋́̋́͗̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̳͓͖͉̱͉̥͇̳͙̠̫̤͖̦̤̼͈̳̫͎͈̦̥̣̭̰͈̘̜̣̦͙̠̹̪͍͙͍̠͉̻̥͇͖͚̜̩̰̻͙̗͍͎̯̺̗̤͙̼̜͔̟̺̰̭̟͓̘̥̣͎̭͊̆̆͋̆̈́̂̌͑̐͋̍̀͊̀̆͌̓̉̾̇͐̉̽̌̄̓͐̉̌̀̒̀͆̀̀̇̃̓̀̀̓͊̆̾̓̿̎͗͌͂̑̒̿͌̄͐͐̎̄̑̀̋̄͂̈̔͗́͆̓́́̍͘͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅs̶̨̡̢̡̤͈̳̱͖̠͚͙̬̭͎͚̳̰̼̻̮̲̥̦̞̻̲̱̟̹̼̮̜̩̠͙͉̤͇̮͈̪̲̪͉͙̤͕̳̥͙̟̙̘̦͓͍̟̱̙̫̻̱͋̒̅̉̐̓̑́͑̓̐̑̃͊̇̃̃̾̔̊̇̔̀͂̓͐̒̿̅̋̓̎͋̈́̾̈́̊̀̈́̌̌̀̇́̈́̂̆̿̈̒͗͌͌͗̔͛̓̓̉͗̒̋̌̀͘͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̷̡̧̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̛̪͚̥͉̰͔̖̘̹͉͕̰͚̗̼͓̞̯͓͖͚͖̜͕̠̮̬̞̱͖̟͉͈̳̪̠͙͈̭̻̻̯̘̜̦̯̯̥͔͓̰̟̫̦̱̯͉̤̥͍̱̤̤̜̻̘̲̘͈̤͔̥̥̟̝̪̹͓̞̤͓͇̞͎̙͓̼̬̦̠̹̗̣̼͙̮̦̣̹̖͔̤͍̝͈̫̪̳̥̱͕̩͙̰̹̩̙̻͚̭͖͈̳̼͍̯̝̝̖͔̖̹̫̝̥̗̺̳̮̖̺̥̣̯̻̯̱̤͓̖̰̫̼̑̂̓̃̽̾̌̃͐̋̅̈́̈́̌́͋̅͒͊̂͗̒̔̒̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅm̴̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̧̧̛̛̻͈̟̻͇̫̰͓͕͎͎̱̭̰̣̹͖̪̥̙̟̩̙̮͇̩͍̙̪̙̦͕̼̤͓͎̺̥͕̖̗͈̼̮̗̼͇͕̟͙̣̲͉̥̞͖̭̳̤͔̞͉̙̘̹̼̻̳̝͓͔̖̝̩̟͔̻̞̩͍̱̖̣̬̦̮̮̜̥̣̠̬̳̞̫̳̰̣͎̬̖͕͇̞̱̟̹̙̙͖̺͉͙̹͖͈̤̣̥̭̜̗̰̞̮̝̖͔͙̫̬̟͈̲͙͓̤͍̙̫̖̰͖̤̞͓͕̦̗̩͓͚̪̘̰̰̭͓͕̟̣̻̣̫͙̥̺͇͙͔̲͔̯͉̲͍̺̥͈̫̖̞̣͉͍͙͉̻̭̟͕͖̻͈͇͉̋̉̽̊̿͂̐͑̀̈́̑̇̅͊̑̍͒̋̅̌̉̀̊͑̽̃͛̀̐͂̽̏̃̇̀̄̊̏̈́̄̊͗͂͒̀̐̂͌̀̊͆̒̔͐̉͂̀̓̍͗̃̎̊̄̔̑͆̒̅͋̀͂̈́͌͋̅̂̋̌̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̶̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̖̖̠͕͔̺̠̠̩̜̹̩̘̦̱͔̫͔̜̭̲͓̭̟͉̮͍̥͇͉̣̯͎̝͚̘̣̗͈̗̰̭̞̼͉̫̖̘̗̠͉͚̱͉͙̣̬̥̺̝̳̝̞̰̦̮̝̤͎͇̭̱͎̩̙̼̤̪̹͔̜̙͉̗̩͙̳̦̠͔͕̙̗̜͍̟̬̠̱̙̞̱̩̱̯͉͚̱͕͉̹̫̗̘̖͔͚̯͍̯̫̙̠̜̫̲̯͙̣̳͔̖͕̭̳̼̳͉̞̤̮̲̟̱̦̥̭̱̺̩̞͍̝̻͓͇͈̥̼̻̳̮̳̽̆̈̂̒̔̓̄́̈́̉̈́̈́͐̈́̈́͂̊͑̌́̈́̆̔̈͋̿͆̀͌̅̊͒̄̇̀̇͊̃̆̌͋̊̓͌̂̑͌͑̅́͑͒̂̽̌͒̈̀̏̏͆̎̇̅̄̄͊̍̌̄̒̄̆̍͛̽́̒̌̈͗̀̀̍̄̂̐̀̽̀̔̈́̏̇̓̋̀̒͗̋͆͐̃͑͒̌͊́̀͑̀̀̊͗͌̇̒̈̏̊͋͒̐͂̌̍͗̎̊̎̅̅̎̀̇͒̀̈́́̔̍̽̉̾̐̓͋̿̿̀̋̃̆̏̇̔̈͗̔̔̊̿̎́̂͂͆́̋̆̎̎̔̒̐͆̈́̈́̈́͒͌͛̈́̔̃̓̈́̉͗̉̓̀́͂̒̓̏̇̾͌̑̎̒̈́̓̆͒̊́̈́̎̓͋́̄̈́̀͗͂̈́̇͋̈́̆͗̃͆̏̃̐̿͊̉̉̽̉̃̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛͕̙̖̻̼̘͇̪̲̞̤̫̮̮̫͎͓͈́̈́̅́̀̇̎̑̃́̃́̂̈́̿̎̆͛́̐̍̊̀̍̾̃̃̇͐͋͒̓̾͒̔͊̋͒͒́̌̊̀̈́̔́͑̊̈́͗͛͆̒̅̅͒͗́̾̈́̀̓͗̋̄̓́̍͛̄̈́̽̈́́̀̿̔̋̌̓̊̒͊̀̌̆͛͛̈́̀̾̎̓̏̈́̑̅͆̔̏̈́̿̌́͆̓͌͊͐̔̇̔͐̾̅̉̀͒̾͐̋̽̊̅̈́̂̄̓̾̏̓͒̏̇̾̀͐͛͐̈́̿̊̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅh̴̨̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̭̤͉̙͍̰͔̯͓͈͉̝̠̰̤̥̠̺͎͈̰̗̮̗̖͕̤̲̞̹̲͓̹̗̭̘̤͓̱̘̰̝̼͉̜̳̮̤̺̝̝͎̪̱͙̞̥̲̼̠̼̟͎̘͎̻͖̻͇͍̲͚̗̝̟̘͖͙̝̞̳͈̳̺͖̗͚̻̙̯͕͍͎̤̯͍̬͕̣͎̳̻̙̝͇̠͇̲̥̘͉̪̳̻̖̠̬̪̗̞̟̯̼̝͔͍̗̮̹͕͈̲̙̙̤͙̤̪̳̰͓͈̼̭̖̰̲̩̮͚̮͓͓̫̬̬̫͇̫̙̥̦̪̝̘͈͕̬̟͎̟̖̲̺̙̺͍̪̠̹̹̪̰̹̫͍͔̬͙͔̤͕͉̊̓́̊̒́̃́̈́̇̎͆̉̾̿̍̓̂̿̅̓̂̅̈͗̈͋̈́̔̂́͂͗̓̿́̆̿̄̾͊͂̌̈͊͗̀̈̈͗̂̆̿́͋̈́̔̾̌̌̄̅́̏͐̂̏̊̉̏̄̀̂̓̌̆͒̒̍͐̄̓̓̐̓͛̓̈̔̏̈̈́̄̌̈́̀͆͛̒̑̌̀̄̔̈́̈́̒̏̎̾̓̊͑̎͂͊̆̈̓̇͆̈́̾͌̔̈́̆͆̎̉̽̋̊̈̆̃͛̌̅̎̋̇̌̂͑̆̐̇̒̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅì̴̡̡̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̻͓̣̼̱̥̺͔̩̣̯̤̮͎͖̰̗͕̗͓̹̤̹̞̩̟̜͔͈̣̰͍͚̞̹̩͇̞̘͍̲̥͍͉͔̞̪̖̰͚̪̪̺̱̮̱̘̩̼͎̪̳̭̺͈̣̳̦̫̟̖̣͈̠̲̤̱͇͓̭̰͈̬̬̞͖͖̜̻̗͍̝̗͕͒̊̾̏̏́̈̔̂̃̒͌͋̏̒͐̀͂̒͌̀̌͆̋̏̐̓͑̍͋̄̌̉̈́͗̓̿̾͛̒̈́́̀̓͑̅̊̏́̓́̈̋̈́̾͋͗͑̓̏̑̊͑̔̂̿́̅̅̈́̇̀̃͊̒͂̄͒͗̅̍̇̍͑͛̿͑͛̓͋̆͆̃̒̂̈͆̋̌̊͆͒̂͛́̿͊͊̍̀̅͆̾̾͑̃͒̋̆́̃̀̊͗͒̽̌̑͋̈́̀̌͋͆̀͆̿̓̾̔͌͒̔̃͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̦͎̜̠͕͖̙̞̗̥̫̤̲̳̭͎̘̠̲̻̖̝̙͚̲̳͚̟͓̠̫͉͙͈͎͚̬̮͇̖̥̣̹͎̱̮̭̪͇̗̳̖̗͙̗̼̼͙͍͎̬̝̥̫̦̝̭̰̤̥̟̻̱̬̝̝̺͈͈͍͚͉͉̤̞̬̼͉͕̟̮̘̦̫̙͕̭͚͔̠͎̙̖͖͖̥̼̞̜͕͚̟͕̹̙̲̰̺̱͇͉̪͇͕̭͔͕͙̠̟̦̭̤̯̘̜̙͓̮̖̜̫̤̦͕̜͓̹̜̺̪͇̪̺̳͓̱̩̯͎͔͔̦̱͇̝̹̤͙̠͎̳̠̜̗͎̤̥̥̝̖̥̞͎͙͖̬͓̲̰̼̩̰͇̦͕͔̬̮͈̲̖͈͍̭̖͖͎͇̟̖̖̗̰̣͕̗̘̼̜̗͎̘̻̞̜̲̳͉͇̜̟̝̩̦̯̥͕͔̾̋̋̒̂͛̇̾́̏̾̿̃͛̈́̉́̏̇̓̽̀̑̈́̈̾̆́̂̓͂̏̈́̍͂̀̃́̔̀͗̔͌̾̏͋͒͑̇̀̎͒̈́͒̃̾͗̔͑̀̆́́̊͒̆̓̓̋̔͋͆͛̇̀̊̓́̊̒̾͐͗̽̿̈́̈́̅́̊̏̔̀̐͊̐́̑̐͆̋̄̉̎̄̒̓̀̈́̋̀̊̑́͐̀̍̾̀̂͗̿͂̊̆̇̿̏̀͐̒͌̆̓̈́͌̉̃̇̐͒͗̑̑̓͑̉̃̑̃̂͛̈͐̄͐͆͂͗͑͊̊̉̓͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅg̶̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̡̞̠̻̬̰̫̭̪̙̻̻̩̲̭̩̙̮̳̱̯̳̼̟̭͖̠͓͎͓̲̺̺̯͍̭̺̥͕̣͚̹̼̲̼̭͕̥̱͇̳̮͙̠̝̭̘̮͈̗̦͔͚̩͓̫̘̰̼̜̜̲͎̻̯̜̱̖͉͍̬̩̱̩̻̥̠̮̘͕̤̱̰̯͉̫̖̲̫̗̞͉̙̺̙͓͙̤̣̮̝̭̟̘̺͇̩̪͖̥̯̖͈͉̹̺̙̳̪͖̰͙̜͓͖͕̠̫̝̪͙̠̞̲͎̠͙̫̝͕̻͈̼͕̫͓̟͙̺͙̤͉̱̟͓͔͈̙̲͔̗̭͕͓͕̠̓͒͆̈̇̄̄̽̅́̔́͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̭̘̥̫̙̠̼̹̩̘̜̫̭͕̜͖͈͕͚͖̝̪̩͎͍̼̣̳̘̞͙͇̯͇̰͙̮̩͕͍̤̞̼̥͚͖͚̞̟̹͔̊̅͂͆̇̾̊́̑̔̆̌̓̈́͆͗̄̾̆̒̊͌̑͌̒̑͒̓̄̌̂̈͋̆̇͑͗̀͌̊̀̃̔͌͒̇̔̎̇̄͌͒̂̓͂͛͌̂̊̂̐̀͑́̆̀̔͗̎̏́̇̔̀̇́͌͋͊̒̎̔̈͆̍̈͗͊̑̔̅̓̍̃̓̾̏̂͌̅̓̉̑̈́͂͑́̈́̆͂͆̉͌̽͂͆̓̎͒̔̌́̈̃͛̌̿̃̐̉̂̓̆́̒̊̑͐̽͂̊̐̇̆̔̈͌̆͑̒̀̑̀̈͆̌͒̊̽̐͑̋́̏̑͑̊̎̍͐̏͒̔͛͛́̍̌͗̓̓̔͛͆̊̄͌̈́̃̅̋͆́̃͒̿̂̔͋̍̒̌̅̒̅̆̅̈́̔̓̽͋͑͆͆͛͋͂͆͌͗͌̈͐̈͗̔̓͗́̊̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͙̗̩̪͈͎̝̰̥̭͖̣͇̗̜͍̲͓̫̪͖̳̬̺̼̲̞͇̼̳̰̺̙̺̣͇̝̻͚͈̩̬͖̞͓̰̝̲̞͚͚̤͔̟̖͕̪̳̪͎̮͓̯͉͍̙̠̮̱̜̮̫͙̜̰̖̟̱̪̹̤̮̹̳̖̲̗͎̟̭̬̗͙̹̻̘̲̮͔̟̤͖͈̼̥͓͕̱͔̤̹̬̪͖͙̟̬̤͍̝̯̩̭̩͍̹̭̲̱̼̣̹͚̹͎̩̞͚̞͉̟̙̗̥̖̘̗̦̣̪̙̫͚̣͕̤̟̼̟̼̣̘̻̖̳̺̟̪̩̻̱̘̘̹̹̞͓̦͕̲̳͉̗̦̯̲̩̬͔͉͚̰̭̀̈́͊̑̓́̋̓̉̀̑̿͐̔̊͊͛̃̅̊͆̍̑̌͌͌̂̀͊͂̇͊̑̈̓̊̏̆͑̍̓̉͂̈́̂̋̾͗̿̊̿̒̐̇̊̀͑̉̎̒̓̀̄̆̋̾͆͋́̋̆͛̔͋̈́̂̀̾̄̇̈́́̃͐͋̀͑̄̀̋͆̉̈̈́̆̈́͆̆̈́̉̃͑̎̏̌͊̽̃͐̃͛̊͐̈̐̂̉̿̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̷̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̬̫͕̹̝̩͖͍͚̖͓̬͇̳̯͈̣̬̰̙̥̭͚͖̯̺̰͍̱̙̯̳̜̳̟̲̠̹̖̠̻̥̙̳̘̦̲͇̲̹̥̜̭̪̹͎͔͓͖̯͎̜̼̣͔̞̭͍̗̙͍̠͖̖͖̫̜̜̦̤̟̘̼̩̗̥͚̰̫͕̣̞͙̬̙̞̣̖̱̙̞̬̙̝͍͓̖͇̰̲̺̭̜̱̜͖̖̝̺̱̘͎̫͇̭̠͕̘̹̘͚̩̠̬̣̯̩̺̱͈͖̯̮̝̮̺̠̱̯̜̯͓̟̩̯̦̣͔̞͔̫̦̫͈̦͉̠̟̳̙͖͚̜͈͎̫̲͉̻̥͖̥̯̣̟̥̪̗̹̦̫͙͖͙̹̭̱͓͓̩̯̦̗͍̫̲̠͙̼̩̘̬̼̜̫̱̰͎̘͉̾̃̉̑͊͒̃͗̉̊̀̎̃̑̇͂̏̀͆̿͛̾͂͋͒̋͗͑͑̄̽̎͑̐̃͗̃͛̐̊̒̌̿̋̎̑͋̓̂̄̆́͂̃̽̑̿̅́̓̉̑̎͐̏̏̈́̉̂̀͑̋͐͒́͌̃̈́̎̉͑̿̆̂̀̃͋̊͛́̋́̀͂͌̓̉͗͆̓̍̾̆̾̾́̓̓͌̃́̑̔͐̄̐̿̄̑͛̾͛̑͛̐̈̂͊͑̿͐̿̈̑̐͗̀̋͌̀̐̈́͒̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̝͕̤̮̼̮̘̰̪͈̪͓̜̗̣̳̫̜͎̭̩̥̘̙̫̜̱̺͔̩͍̲̬͓̳̜̣̮̹̬̣͉̫͎̟̯̮͈͖̱͙̘͔͕͕̼͚̙͍̯̖͍̠̬̜͇͖̭͇̳͉̹̜̳̼̯̥͚͔̪̳̭̼͔̬̱̦̦̫̤̻͎̗̟͖̥̮͙͎̘͔̪̥̘̮̬̯̣̫̱̮̭̫̦̟͍̳̩̜̜̱̺̟̫̹̼̰̝̦̼̖̗̜̤̹̹̞͎͕̥͓̟̝̭̣̤̬͖̩͔̲̣̳̫̟̜̻͍̘̟̹͙͇̫̩͕̱͇̣̣̻͍̮̝͇͇̰̟̞̹͎̟̠͙̳̲̱͖̞͉̪̩͓̰̟͉͇̞̠̹̞̜̫͍͚͓̱̩̮̤̻̯̃̔͊̔̓͂̒̀̑͑̿̑̈͌̽̓͋̋͛͑̈́̉̔͂̑̂̅̒͛͂̏̽̓͊͐̿̇́̀͗̊͊͑̄̐̓͐̀̎̀͐̄̋͛̾̌̎̅͒͒͊͗̋͑̿͐̿͋̎̎͐̓̉̔̉́́̄̔̌̆̂̈͋̉̃͑̀̽̆͌̇͗̏̈͋̀̈́̏͐̓̆͑͛͆́̎̑̎͋̂̑̓̈́̂̓͒̊̾͆̋́͂̈̆͆̈͗̓̋̋́̍̌̒͌̏̐̋̆͌̇͌̀̔̈́̓͊͋͗̐̏̆̐̉̎̋͆̓̆̐̅͑͂̍̈̋̇̒͌͗̋̎̉̈́̑̒̇̆̄̉̆̓̓͊̓̉̐̎̑͛͐̽͆͆͋̒̅̓̃̔͂̒̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̤̟͎͔̞̜͓̼̭̩͚̝̖̬̦̯͎̮̱͉͇̘͉͍̠̳̪̰̻̩̬̪̞̻͕̲̗̻͉̺̝̝͙͉̭͇̩̻̖͎̝̩̩͚̩̗̼͇͕̩̳̜͕̘͚̯̦̰͈̱̳͇̻̪̥̰̱̝̖͉̗̱̱̖̤̩͍̗͚͈͖̘̖̰̼̖͍͙̺̭̥̼̩̥̟̺͎̼̙̭̲̪̬̠̙̻͉̥̝̜̪̳̮̳̹̯͙̤͙̻̩̫͉̠̘̙̗̙̟̰̰͚̙̱͎͍̭̼̠̤̺͕̙̖̯̯̳̮̤̼̥̗̭̜̜̞̪̺̣͇̣̘͔͇̤̼̒̆̿̀̆͗̽̀͐̊̂̌̆͛̓͌͐̇̈̊̌͒̊̒́̆͒́͂̈́̎̄̈́̀̀̈̋̊̋͂͛̉̊̽̽́̋́͐̎̔͐́̀̓̏̿͂͒̈́͐̇̄̌̉͊̏̍̈́́̀̆̓̂̄̐͆̑̇̑̇̀̍͐͋͐̔̎̀̈́̄̀͒̓̂̔̅͂̾̍́͑̌̈́̀͂̉̍̎̎̀͊̾͗̃̆̂̈͆̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̷̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛͍̮̰̱͔̙̘̣̘͚͉̲͙̱̮̭͖̫̰̹͇̘̘̦͉͙̦̥͙͔͍̬̳̪̪̯͚̙͖̥̪̜̰̥̺̞̟͕̤̱̣̠̲͎̖̰̳̲͖̺̖̦̙̺̩͇̼̣͖̻̹͉̟̱̹̗̟̲̳̙̤̝͖̺̹̘̺̖̼̬̜̖̠̩̣͔̻̠͖̹̼̦̣̗̟̝͓̠̬̯͓̰͇̟̮͚͖͖̱͉̩͔͍͉̣̥̘̪̗̤̘̬͉̟̪̮̲̃́̾́̃̊̂́̾͌̔̓́̋̉̀͗̎̐͂̉̏̂͋̀̔̎̅͌̑͛̈͆̓̑́͂̎̏̽̑̈́̓͊͌̽̆̃̈̆̾̇͊́̌̀̈́̆͒̆͊͐̈́̽͋̀͌̇̉̒̉̈́̑̄̎̈́͌͋͊̽͋̀͐͗̓̓̍̋̏͒̃͋̓̔̔̉͋̂́̓̀͌́̓̊̇͑̽͑̀̾̑͆̉͗̈́̇͒̈͋͌͒̀͑͆́̈́̑͗̈́̾̿̅̏͋̈́̑͛̌̽͒̓̍̆̒̂͛̾̊̾͆͑͆́̀̄̍̎̿̎͛̎͗̇̌̑̊̌͛͒͌̅͌̿̅̑͋̇̆͆͒̀͊̒̆̓̆̈͛͛̿̈́͋͑̐̅̒͑́̓͒̉̓̀̽̆̅́̇̈́͗̈́̾̾̀͐͊̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅá̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̱͇͖̤̲̠̭̟͈͔̹͔̮̠͔̗͙̼͖͕̫͕̻͇̜̤̣̱̣͍̬̞̰̫̪̠̣̟͔̣̱̝̹̖̟̗̥̗͎͍̖̟̳͓̻̪̰͚̻̲̻̫̭̬͑̓͆̈́̈́̿̂̃́̔͂̒̽̓̌̎̈́͑̉̂̏̈́̿̈́̄̀̉̓̀̈́̃̂͛̀̈́̍͂̋̀͂̅̎̏̇̃͛́̅̿̈̌̂́̿̇̔̎̈́̅̎̀̉̀̎̂͒̽̆̅̓͐̀̾͌͛́̓̌͌̈́́̔̓̔́̉̐̀̀̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ņ̴̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̢̬̙̳̱̺̱̮͍̙̺̩̻̠̠̭͖̰͇̫͙͎̖̜͔̗̲̥̲̘̘̳̫͕͓̱̲̲͚̩̱̪̭̙͈͙͍̪̻̜̻̖̳̻͈̻̹̰̠̳̹̳̮̪͍̮̻̫͖̼̱̖̺̗̝̟̲̖̯̝̲̺̜̺̱̮̣̜͚͖̝͚̜̬̫̬̦̱̱̠̝̼̩͚̹͓͙͍̟̜̪͖̬̺̜̠͕̥͔̜͙͚̬̦͎͇͔͔̫̝͇͙͙͔͓̝̯̼̯̖̞͎̫͇̝̩͉̳̻̭̙̮̬̦̠̝̝̳̘̣͇̝͈͈̝͓̠̖̹̮̹̤͉͔̻̫͖̼̲̻̳̯̯̦̫̺̳̯̲̀̋͌̐͋̉̍̏͊̊̅̈́͛͌͒̽̄̔̐́̿̃̑̑̆͌̓͆̌̊̐̈́̋̉͑̾͒̽̈́̉͋́̄̂͐͒͛̍̉̐͛͆̐͋̇̒̊͑͌͂͂̃́̄͋͛̽́̿͑̃͆́̇́̌͋̀̈̌̍̿͗͑̏̏́́͑̓̀̂̏̂͋͛̋̀̀̈̄̋͆̆̾̑̈̎̎̍͛̆̈́͊͂̒̒̃͆̿̽͆́͂̎̏̎͂̈̑͗̓̍̀͛͛͒́̈́̔͆͛̐̈̇͌̿̈́̂̍̓̇́̉̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̶̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͎̞̙͇̗͓͓͓͉̠̯̯̭̹̝͕̘͚̬͍̟̮͙͇̥͙̺̗͍̗̞̞̱͙̲̝͉̖̥̖̩̱͚̟̼͚̘͓͔̮̦̮̬͓͍̬͈͙̺̺͖̦̩͓̻̤̰͔̳̹͓͈̱̘͔̖̹̟̻̜̜̯̙̙̯̦̹̮̹̣̼͕̮̤̥͚̖̻̥̰͚͍͓͖̝̮̭̪̣̤̰̮̼͍̯̰̟̥͍̼̪̬̗̬͖̪̰͎͎̩̺͚̫͈̘̘̦̭̫̦̗̲͍̹̙͚͍̦̣̫̹̲̤̖͎̞̤͔̭̹̯̘̗͍̰̯̦̘͎̐̍̓̃͊́̔̅͒̉͌̎̑̀̂͑͗͒̈́̿͊̑͐͒̆̀̽́̍̍̽͗̄́̂̽̔̿͌̒͛̄́̂̆̐͊̂͗́̓̒͐͊̍̈́̒́̈́̇̓́́̎̔̌͋̓͂́̈̓̿̔̇͑̃͊́̽̎̂̑͊̌͂̉̌̎̽̈́̿͌̉͑̅̽̐͒̉̂̽͒̽̓̏̀͌̋̋͐͂͛́̔͑͊̍͂͛̆̄͊̋̈͑̈́̓́̒̽̍̒̆͌̓͐̍̑̅͛̔͑̌̉̏̇͂̃̀͑̈́̍̄̉̓̏̽̓̒̇̿̋̃̾͛͌̈́̐̈̏͌̎̾͋̐̄̍̽͂̈̾̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̧̛͓̥̯̬̻̱̖̝͓̠͍͚͎͇̜̣͓̰̭̖̯͈͚̳̻̘̻̝̦͖̦͈̫͈̗͈͓̩̬̥͈͓̟̪̟̩̻̖͓͖̟̙̪̬͔̝̳̭͙͙͉̘̲̞̳̠̠̣̲̼̟̥͓̙̰͓̣͓̻̩̩̱͕̮͈̣̮͚͙̙̖̟̯̹͈̝̪̫͎̑̍͒̍̑͜͜ͅͅͅm̸̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̫̥̻̘̼͍͖͙̹͉̮͖̫̳̥̠̺̤͓̭̘͍̥̬͚̲̞̜̫̦͇̭̪̜̻̳̰̭̺̣̬̩̬̹̠̦̫̞̣͇̰̤̲̲̲̠̰̝̣͕͕̪̜̹̥̬̙̫̠͇͚̭̘͙͙̮̮̰͍͙̘͕̱͔̼̖̯̻̝͈͍̬̳̻̜̤̤͍̘̟̥͙̰̯̞̮̰̜̤͚͚̖̯͉̺͇̼͖̬͎͔̗̲̥̠̳͖̖̲̺͙̘̼̫̦̺̰̗̝̰̫̞̬̭̖͓̣̫̩͉͔̲̟̥͉͙͉͎̦̩̬͎͕̣̪͈̰̖̠͇̗̖̬̝̣̗͉̙̦̤̠̙̺̳̣͚̲͚̥̌̋̾̓̂̈́̾̃̆̏̓̏̑̌͌͂͋͑̇̃̅̈́͑̓̍͂̋̇̈́͒̍͒̐̐̌̀̈́͐̓̀͐̂̽̾̐̊́̾͑̃̏̈́̉̑̇̔̓̓͗̅̇̄̊̀̂͑̑̎̑̇̍͂͒͗̑̇̍́͛̑̈́͗̆͒͛͛́̇̍͐̈́̾̎͌͒̅̑̋̃͌̓̈̇̃̅͊̍̒̀̔̆͐̂̎́́̒̈́͒̉̈́̌͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̷̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̙̥̼̙̹̜̱̦̺̙̬̟͎̘͎̥̙̻̦̥̦͕̹̳̯͙̥͎̙̺̟̜̝̞̰͚̖̙̘͔̼͔̲̪̘̱͖͈̯̜̼͚̬͎̞̹̭̞̭͇͖̩̼͔̗̲͍̯͉̭̪̗̟̗̻͓̭͕͖̟̞̯̪̰̠̤̬̞͔͇͖̬͙̗͈̝̱͔̭͚̩̜̯̙̻̯̘͉̣̝̪̭̝̬̯͎͈̪̪̣̖͔̪̙̙̝͖̦̤͇̰͈̺͈̞̗̱͇̫̟͕̪̲̳̯̣͙̮̝̭͈͖̩̲̙̘̤̬̫͇̮̪͔̰̣͖͕͔͈̟̪̖͉͚̝̰͉̘̹̳̱̣̖͖͖͈͓̠̺̠̬̼̮͉̠̖̆̿̋̀̿̏̓͌͊̍͑̾̉̍̉͛͑̓͐̊̃̈̈́̈́̾̋͂̀̇̿̋̾̊͋̓̏͗͊͊̓͆̄͐͌̓̔̊̈́̀̍̃͂͆̊͆͗̂̓̐͐́̎̉̒̈́̋́̔̓̑̆̈́̎́́̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̥̯͉̳͙̥̹̲͓̝̹̭̞̻̟͓̹̫̭̱̗̟͍̩̫͉͖͕̩̪̯̳͖̺̥̠̞͙̳͔͈̞̯̥͎͇̥̯͈͔̗̟̩͍̗̝̩͈̖̰̳͇̲͔̱͎̜̼̀̎̀̋͂́̾͂̽̌̾̏͊̒͑̋̑͆͛̽͊̐̇̐͂̀̾̎͌̐͑̃͒͐͛͗̋͆̇͌̉̈́͗̐̉͆͋͒̈͆̊̽̌̋͊͊̐͋͑̄͒̎͌́̔̌̋̒̓́̍͋͗̈́̔͐͐̋̈́͑̂̊͒́̊̊́̍̈́͐̾̓͌̌̋̈́͛̌̒̇͆̃́̎̀̇͊̆̃̓̏̈́̇͗̾̀̿̅̍͋̋̓͐́̉̀̏̈́̽͗͐̇̄̄͗̈́̔͐̑̍̒̊͒́͋̐̃͛̄̋͂̇̿̀̓͊̿̒̎̒͂͐̑͊͑̒̆̅̓͑͆͊̀̒̒̓͂̈́͌̎̑͗̓̑̈͐̓̌̆̃͐͑̒͐̈́̆͒̂̄̄̉̽̀̎̈́̏̀̊́̔͂͑̀͋̏͛̂̑̍͛͛̊̈́̿͑͛̂̀̂̏̂̀́͆̑́̂̄̈́́͋̅͛̎̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̵̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̰̱̥̟̖̝͚̩̰̯͉̳͇̮̜̲͈̻̩͚̦̱͚̫͔̳̠̼̙̤̦̬̞̞̗̘̜̹̤͍̳͖̬̭̙̞̲͎̬̮̩͓̘̲̥͙͚̮̘̝͖͔̠̭̼͕̺̩͔͈̗̤̠̗̩͓͉̝̪̠͔͖͕͙̳͖̻̗̬̝̺̘̬̤̜͔͍̹̦̲͉̖̜̘͚̲̥̤̬̤̳̯̟͚̙͈̬̟͍̺̥̫͙͙͓̳͕̩̙̲̣͙͉͍̳̙̲͇̬͙͓̪̤͖̳̙͕̹̹̙̝̺͍͉̳͚̲͎̟̟̤̰͓̬̰̠̰̘̝͙̦̳̥̣̪̦͚̣̫͍̦̳͙̠̙̙̖͓̮͚͍̯̲͍̘̣͙̥̩̟̗̙͕͚͖̮̘͙͔̼͕͚͖̼̰͔͙͇̻͕͚͚̺̗̮̜̻̹̼͓̰͚̞̘̬̖̦̳̰̮͇͕̤͔̟̥͚̪̭͊̋͊̓̎̈̓̈̈́̎͋̏́̒̑̍̔̈́̐̽͐͛̀̾̈̈́̂̏̆͂͊̾̂͋̃̅̎͊̾̄̆̋̓̒͒͆̒̽͂̒͊̀̋̋̍͗͐͋̀̎̓̈́̿̉͋̎͌̅͌̏̈́͊͐͊͐͊̓̃̽͋̓̇̀͌͐́̽̂̋̐͂̾͗̈̒͊́̋̍̐͑̈́͛̓́̾̈͗͛̆̓̓͒̽͛͛̾̌̊̆̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŕ̶̢̧̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̗͍̩̖͔͔̞͚̲͉̪̫͓̭̬̘̺̼̖̣̦̗͉̪̫̣͚̠͍̺̭̼͖̺̙̺̫̬̩̯͎͉̼͔̗̩͎͖̼̥͕̖̦̳͓̙̳̫̬͍͉̗͇̜̙͍̟͔̹̖̦̪̲̙̹̜̞͙͚͙͎̬͚͎̮̞̲̻̱̜̝͎̫͍̠̱̹̻͍͇͔̮͉̩͖̬͉̥̠̭̭̦͕̖̘̯̬̙̹̟̖̹̗͕͙͍̰̲̖͔̘͖̫̠̖͖̘͍̖̠̖̳̺̯̪̤̗̹̊͆̆̀̉̌̀̍͗̇́̏̔̇̽̌́̌̈́̂̎̏̄̈́̔̆̈́̏̿̓̇͐̈́́̿̌̏́͂̐̊̔̋̽̀́̈́̿̈́̏͆͐͛̇̑͌͋́̽̋͆̇̽̒̉̊͑̔͊͌̾̏̔̅͗̎̎̆̄̆̎̽͐͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦͍̤̜̱͈̯̥̬̟̲̜̪̦̺̰̻̱̞̱̯̼̺̟̲̳̲̗̳͉̙̠̙̞̞͓͔͕̰̯͋̑̄͒̆̿̉͒̓̊́̀́̏̓̿̿͛͛̂̉͐̿̒͑͆̒̇̓̀̈́̈́̓̆̔̑͛̏̋͂̈́̔̓̋̂͒͋̊́͆͒͑̄͊̃̃̾̉́̅̈̍̾̉̄̽͐̓̔̃̓̌̀͒͒̐̊̈́̀̀͋̿͒̊̒̐̀͌͐̎̉͒̓͛̄̀̏͗́́̆́̊̎̾̒͗̀͆͒͒͒̽͒͐͌͋̊̅̿̇̅̂͛̆̑̅̅̊̾̐̓̂̓̊̀͛̍̃̈̔͗̃̈̐̄̐̍͂̈̾̒͗̇̑͋̽͊̉̃͋̾̈̉̄̿̿͑̈́̆͑͛͐̓̾̾͂̒̃̎̍̉̑͊̓̈́̽͊̐̂̽̽̉͐͗̐̋̃͊̋͊̑̆̇͒́͐͑̄̑̈́̐͑̌̀̾̄̀̔͋̋̆̐͐̈͛̋̅̇̊̌̆̏̓̾̆̅̐͌́̌̈́̃̂̒̑̇̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝é̵̡̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̢̡̥̫̝̮̯͙̱͔̤͚̣̤̜̤̖̞̰͓͙̦̦͓͈̞͕̫͔̩͇̳̲̘̟̰̦̤̠̣͓̭̞̝̱̠̙̣̠̯̼͚̥̲̥͉̱̗̹͇̪̖͕̺̮̭̩͇̰̯̰͎̖̜̬̟͖͇̙̝̘̲̰̰̗̠͕̣̘͓̖͔̮͉̳͔͔̘̩̤̬͔͍̻̤͕̰͉͔͚͔̠̣̤̮͖̱̹̮͓̭̻͓̜̙̣̺̙̗̘͍̖̤͓̬͈͓͈̼̞̰̥̗̞̫̺̹̰̙͙̖̼̱͎̝̦̲̝̭͓̭̜͈̥̠̹̳͚̗̠̺͔̗̥͔̭͈͕͓̪͎͉̼̻̮̟̲̲̙̜̺͕̮͉̫̯̟͕͍̝̱̯̼̗͓͈̝̣̲̬͕͈̠̞͕̝͉̦̦̟͔̗̩̟̠̗̣̮̤̪͔̪̮̫̝͓͓̹̩̥̩̣̰̠̤̥͇̟̣̲̰̹̺͎̩̟͗͆̏̎͂̆͊̎͋͌̀͊̃̈́̓̍̓̓͊̽̈͊͂̇̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͖̬̝̥̳̜̲͍͓͍͓̯̖̻̫̙̞̤͎͉͕̹̗͈̪̙͙̳̲͎̙̘͖̘̳͇̹̣̖̗̭̥̳̬͓̬̲̫͕̪̗̲̤͚̲̻̩̩̞̝̩̝̣̰͉̯̤̦̲̟͓̩̗̥̥͍͔͎͙̞͎̩͍̹͎̟̰͖̙̭̟̺̱̜̭͇̰̭̥̮̫̬̞͎̳͓̯̟͎̫̥͓̗̙̺̦̠̭̙͚̖̼͍̱̦̰̝͚̮͕͍̠̖̰̘̠͚̥̦̪͖̘̙̠̮̼̩͉̻̠̠͕̫̤̯͈̮̙̫͇̱̲̞̤̱͍͓̠̘̩̼̻̼̽͂̌̀́͑̀̾͊͐͂̀̉̿́̄̊͂͒̽̈́̊͌́͌͒̅̀̈́́͋͛̆́͑̍̍͑͋͂͑̀͑̌͑̒̊̑͗̀̀̅̄̎̈́̾͒̇̊̓̏̾̈̇́͂̆̄͊̔͑̍̎̑̀͊̒̈́͂̒̊̀̀̌̒̏͐͒̽̌̇̑̊̈͌̀͋͊͑̃̔͑̽̆͌̄̿̍̄͆͐̆̿͗̈͐̿͛̇̾̃͌͂́̂̉̓̓͑̏͊̽̂͆̉̐̿̔̿̈́̾͊̆͐̾͛̇̀͆̊̾̓̃̃͋̊̓̑́̀́̎̎͑̀͗̌̉͛̓̀͐̀̎̈́̄̄̉͐̿̽̂̄̈͐̀̒͛̐̿͂͒̀̂̾͐̽̐͒͐̊̔̐̓͒̈́̎̃̃̏̅͐̎̀̓̿̋̈́͊̒́̿̍̍͗͋͌̎̂́̀̂͛̔̈́́̓̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅd̵̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͎̦̮͕̯̖̲̲̺̘̟̜̮̠̦͈͚̰̹̜̮̙̜̥̞͓̩͔̫̣͈͇͙͔͎̩̱̼̘͖̰̮͉͙̘̘̮͖̪͔̯͉͙͉͉̰͕̺̮̜̣̮̞̱͍͖͇̳̰̱̤̠͎͙̞͈̮̥͉̯̹͉̩̻̻̠̞̯̱̥͓͇̫̗͉̝͔̯̣̟̻̮̠͙͉̟̥̤͓̺͍͕͔͕͚̲͙̤̞̬͚̼̳̺͈̝̩̝̱͎͕̠͉̹̙̗̲̭̼̜͍͕͉̟͚̪̤̦͍̜̩̲̤͚̱͖̯̭̝̪̣̞̗̲̞͙̭̺̱͖̪̫̳̯̳̤̝͙̼̝͓͚̘̰̺͚͕̪̤̙͖̣̮͇̪͉̪͔̖̮̫̦̩̜͓̗̱̪͈̫͖͈͉̪̥̫̥̟͍̥̯̫͈̯̲̠̰̯̜̘̮̫͍̰̳͉̪̣͍̲̦̜̞̩̹̱͍̥̰̮̩̼̐̾̍̐̔̒̏̀͋̌̒̓̐͆̆̉̀͗̒̅͊̾͌͋̓͂̃̏́̋̈̑̾̈͂̓͋͐̃̀̐̀͐͐̀͌̋͋̈́́͌͋̌̍̔̌̌̅̓͌̆̄͆̀̇͒̐͐̾̔̅̅̋̽̂͑̀̒͗̉͆̊̽͂̿́͆́̔̈́̈́̓̃̀̉̑͗̔̽̏͋̈́̂͌̈̀̄̾̅̀͑͊̋̆̉̄̊̿̐͊̽̽̐̑̓̊̓̋̅̇̇͂͗͊̇͆͂̒͋̃̈́̆̀̓̈́̀̆̅̐̓̑̒̐̍̏͗̊̐́̇̀́́̈̑̽̉̅̋̂̍͌͌̏͛̔͑͆̏͋͆͑̈́̍̐̽͗̇͒̍̆̅͌̾̔̓͂̓̄̓̈́̃̏́͛́̀͌͑̀͐̃̾̀̋̽̄́͒̌̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̲͕̹̙̖̘͚͎̬͇̞͇̝͉̘͓͓̼̫̞͖̳̖̮̻̩̳͓͕̮̻̲̠͎̦͙͍̻̲͈̫̲̮̖̭̞̤̠̘̱̟̭͚̣͈͔̣̻̜̣͇̭͖̫̱̺͎̯̳̗̪̭͓̱͎͎̜͚̤͖̟̺̯͎̭̮͉͔͚̩͔̖̻̖̙̰̞͍̗̪͉̺̭͎̦̦̙̦̟͇̜̘͖͎̲͔̗̝̠͚͔̣̺̱̬̪̘̳̗͔͕͍͌̀̈́̍͒̃͑́̂̽̍̈́̉͂̏̆̑̂͆̀̔͌͋̏̔̃̍́̅̑͂̃͑͌̆̽̊̿̋̐̂̊̃̀̑̽̍́́̉̑́͒͆̾͐͌͗͂̓͐̔̂͛̆̇̓̉̑̌̔̈́̔̏̄̒́̑͆̀́̈̋̃̈́́̀̈̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̢̛̛̰͉̟̜͕̹̼̣͆̀͛͆͋̊̀̓̉̂͐̈́̔̈̔̐͊̆̽͊̈́͊̉̒͑̉̓̄̃̆͌̿̊̓̇̏́̅͋͋̀̏̆̓̉̓̈́̈́̈́́̉̎̔́̔̅̃̈́͛͑́͐͒̈́͆̽͌̐̈́͌̂͊͛̓̏̌̉́̓̇͑̉͗̓̆̅̽̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ư̴̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̹͍̬̞̺̠̗̪͇̬̰͙͓͔̙̬̩̹̱̳͉̪̙̦̣͔̹̫͖͎̻͎̮̯̖͔̤͎̺̣̘̻͙̙̝̣̲̥͕̝̱̱̝͈̰̬̳̲͙̞̳̟͎͔̱͉̘̟̱̩̦͔̞̲͔̙͔͔̭̥̘̩̹̜̼͙̲̼̪͔̹̮͚̤̹̬͍̬̥͎̘̞̱̖̘̦̲̙̳͕͉̰͔̠̠̯̲̩̬͙̱̮͕̖̳̺̫͖̳̦̯͙͕̙̦͖̠̥͉̬͚̤̬̤̳̙̗̩͓̺̱̰̤̼̥̤̖̬̻̰̫̦͔͇̠̥͇̟͕̞͍͕͍̜͔̻̝͕̝̞͕̬̭̣̟͍̟̣̻̠̠̞̜͇̭̠̬̫̜̥̱̞͓̞̞̯̖̩͓͙̞̬̥͔̲̤͔̼̱̩̗̮̮͔͕̪͖͔̹̘̦͔͍͈̬͕̈͒͛͆̋̎͑̽̀̿̉̀͂̒͑̆̉̽͗͋̓̀͐̑̾̌̑̇̎̾̋̑̍͆̓́̄̾́̏͌̾͆̔̇͋͋͗̂̑̒̄̋͂̑͋̅̈́͆̅́́͆̏̀́͊̂̈́͛̎̆̎̌̋̂̏̉̊͗̈̑̾̓̾̆͐̃̽͋̀͐̋͒̋̄̎̄͋̈́̀̑̏̈́̑́́̋̃̎̄̌͒̉̋͂̈́͒̅̈́̃̀̉̃͒̉͋̀̋̈́͑͑͂̈́͂̽̾̇͑̿͒̉̒̐̓́͊̄̊͌̋͛̿̈́̔͆͌̽͋́͐̑͛́͌̋̐̋̆̔͒͂͂͑̔̆̍̌̎̑́͒̅́̑͑̅͊̂͒͊͆̒̔͋̓̈̇́̑̊̿͆́̀̾̌̎̆́̈́̈́̑̉̉̓̈́͒͆̽̔́̂͐̈͋̐́̄͒͗̾̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̷̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̧̛̩̮͔̤̠̙͚͈̤̦̥͎͕̪̬͈͍̺͈̙̥̲̪̬̖͙͔͎̩̱͚̥̺̱̤͍̝̼͇͙̪̙͔̝̗̥̫̟͕͕͈̪̬̥̲̩͖̞̞̺̭̝͇̬̜͙̻̺͚̼̝̲͕̘̣͉̖͖̯͍̝̣̤̣̪͇̖̫̘̯̥̹̝̪̝̲̤̪̩͖̞̪̩̠̭͉͔̳̜̮̞̥̪̻̱̲̜̩͖̪̫̼͓͎̺͓͔̠̞̖̠̝̦͔̤̺͓̌̾́̒̒̒̌̑̓̉̉͂̈̆̋̃̐͛̑́͐̏̈́͌̈́̐̆̃̆̀̓̾̀̐̓̅̽̇͋͌̌͌̐͂̀͊̄̑̿͐̂̅͗͑̔̃́̈͗̓̎͊̅͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẗ̸̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͕͍̭̙̰͚̟͇̮͓̤̤͎̩̩͔̪͓̦̣̥͓͔̰̭͇̩͍͖̳̪̘̖͓̙͎̱͇͚̭̫̮͕̙̪̞̤̤͉̥̞͕̥̰͕̙͖̥̯̝̼̫͎̺̪̖̬̝̮̗̯̙̹͇̻̯̳̪̤̯̼̖̤̮̲̯̹͕̳̥̗̝̭̮͎̤͚̖̜͓͕̗̲͔̹̤͚̭̭̻̥̥̝̘̦̗̫͚̭̼̺̘̺̲̲͓̺͉̥͖̖͈̺̥͓̲̰͎͉̰͇̲̯̭͎̗̗̗͖̱̣͓̘̤̙͓̳̰͚̞͉̩̪̦̝̭̝̞̠̖̦̥̯̼͕̻̱͔͈̞̯͇͓̩̩̤̭̙̺̠̻̘͙̹̞͔͔̲̮̾̎̀͌͆̇̈́̄̇̈́̈́͒̊͑̈́̇͛̾͌̿̈́͛̇̊̾̊̆́̽̈́̈́̈́́̂̋̈̐̄̋̐́̀̏̿̏̃̋̈́̾̄̒̐̅̇͑̾͐̈́̈́̔̉̈́̀̿̾̅̃͐̀̍̅́̈́̀̂͊̊̇̈̓́͒̃̎͆̄͐̑̐͂̽̇̒̔̅̿̇́̽̏̄͐̃̎͋͌͋͋̀̓̊͊͋͊͐̌̆̉͒̀́͗̇̈́́͒͐̀̾̒͑͆͂͗̊̀̉̏́́̽́̌́̃͗̍̉́͛͑̉͐̓̔̀̊̋̇̏̂͋́͑̌̓͛́̃́̓͗́̈́̎̌̍͑̀̑̌̋̈́̅̽̓̊̃͂͌͛͐̀̊̓͌͑̽̍͊̔̒̏̓̃̓̾̈̑̀̉̽̿͐̾̆̎́̽̂͛̊͊̌̆̅̅̊͂̌̃̍͛̋̆̀͌̓̇̈͛̍̑͐̔́͛̃͊̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̻̯͍̱̯͓̰̗̯̮̻̬̫̙̘͖̯̱̙̹͕͍̭̝̪̤͎̲̹͉͔͍̤̞͓̮̠̩͉͈̘̖̠͕̳͚̗̮̼̯̠̥͙̦̯͇̗̳̞͕͈̹͔̖͖̳̩̺̲̝̺̤̪̪̥̘̱̹̣̜͓͉̫͚̟̮̥̼̙͔̳̙̗̬̺̞̘̝̠̥̲͖̝̤̲̩͇͙̹͕̼͓̯̰̭̖̣͔̬̗͔̙̩̤̼̼̺͔̗͔͇̠̙̖̪̞̹͖̬͙̣͉̘̫͖̦̜͉̞͔̰̰̻̗̖̦͎͕͚̮̳͕̻̺̣̹͉͎̲̮̳̺̹̠̻̰̦̜̭̪̙̱̞̭̳͎̫͎͚̯̞̞̘̪͕͙̬̤̭͎͈͈͙͉̠͚͈͔̝̘͖̬͇͍̮͖͓̘͇̤̫̭͖͍̩̘̹̤̦͕̀̂͂̒̍̃̃̔̔̔̏͐̐͌̉̃̈̊̏́̆͌̓͆͑͋͐̃̋͑̍̏͗̇̀̓̽̓̈́̈̆́̊̄̄̈̅͆͌̍̔̈́̊̂̑̃̓̇̐̈́́̆̊̌͋̃͛̓̋̀̑̔̆̀̈̉̾̊̋̇̓̆̊̃͗́̈́͛͋̆̋͋̐̄̾̌̒̾̑̐͌̄́͗̃̒̈̽̿̍̀͋́̿̈́̈́͌͂̈́̈́̐̈͛̄͛͂͑̐̎̓͆́̀̒͂̍̋̑́͂̀̎̈̋̇̉̏̀̄͂͐͒̉̉̐̏͂̀̉̀̍̃͂̄͆̀̉͗̊̄̐̐͂̂͂̃̿͆̃́̾͗̾̆̏̂̔͊̈́̆̽̇́͂̄̉͆̈̀̎͛̾̈́̎̓̈́̽̎̃̈͐̒̎͛̈́̍͋̍̔̅͑̓͋́̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅd̷̢̡̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̬̥̮̬̳̠̭̭̼̳̤͓̞̠̱̝̹̱̣̗̰̻̘̱͓̖͎̣̭̬̲̻̲̲͍͓͚͖̯̭̱̝̘̓̓͒̈͌͒̂̋͌̔͊͋̐̈́͒̿̈́̈̈́́̌̑͌̔̈̿̑̿̈́̍̇̀̐̑͒̑̄̅͐͗̑̐͋̔̔͊̂͌̋̓͐́̓̓̈́̑̎̈̅̏̍̽̀̅̆̈́͂̈́̂̈́͐͂̈̌̔̈́̈́̓̊̈́͋̂̒̇̆̓̋̒̽̓̔̆̐͒͊̐̾͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ǫ̵̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̯͕̺͈̰̺̻͚̳̦͙̣͓̱̙̞͔͓͓̻͈͇̫̦̖̠̲͙̯͎̣̖͕͕͔̜̺̝̝̗̰̪̠̥̮̺̠̞̠̱̰͈͚̫͈̞̻͚̥̲̯͓͖̖̥̭̫̞͎̰̬͍̪̙͙̪̙̝̥̺̻̪͎̟͉͈̦̲̘̜̟͈̫͚͇̰̬̳͓̼̥̗̝̝̞͕̠̱̜̫̝̩̟̜̩̥͙̞̙̮̞̬͓̱̳̰̫̠̬̩͉̥̲̘̞̗̪̩̳̖̘͚͖̩̂̅͂̈̑̉͌̏́̇͛͊̅̇̏̈́͐̓͆̓͒̈́̃̈́̈͌͌͑́́̎̇͂̌̂̿̒̀̐̿̇̔͂̑́̈́̊̈́͑̉̅̃̽̊́̎̃͑̿̓̃͐̀̈̇͂̊̄̒͗̿̀́̇̋̈́̀̅̽̐̊͌̅̈́͊͌͂́̍̑̑̀̈́̐̄̂̆͋͗̓̓̏͑͌͌̿̂̽͒̆͌̑̃̊̈́͌́̊̉̂̆̉̐̄̅̂̀́̀̐̈́͋̄̈́̍͑̀͒̈̈́̀͗̀͑̈́́̈́̔̓̐̂̉͑̂̎͑͋̄̅́̇̊̃̉͑̒͋̇̽̊̾̋̒̇̅̈́̀͒̓̓̈͆͆̑͑̈́̉̈̈́͂̽͑̒̽͂̉͗͗̽̈͐̅̑̈́̏͒̂̾̒̅̍̂̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̪̺̩͚̘̰͎̰͉̬͙̦͙͎̯̿̓͛̌̀̈̉̾͊̒͋̎̐͒͊͑̾͌̆̅̅̾̒̉̐̂͂̃̈́̋̏̐͋̉̔̈̒̅͗̑̉͗̒͂̓̈́͗͑̇̊̓̀̃́͗͗͗͑̌́̔͌͐̓͆́̾͆̈́͆́̊̑̂̂̊̓̽̓̈́̈́́̑́͛͑́̈́̾͗̍̏̌̑̓̃͂́̍̾͊̌̋͗́̉́̓̽͗̐̓̊̀̍͆̈́̋̒̃͑̄̈́̾̀͊̒͐͋̓̌́͌̍͋́̍͗̋͋̄͌͛̋̉͊̊̔̐͂͐̅̑̈́̌͒̋̂̾̍͋̀̿͑͗̄̃̀͌͊̄͒̾̋͐̏̊̀͗͒̏͋̀̽̇͊̓͒̃͗̃́̓̇̑̄̈̀̿̊̄̓̈́́̂̎̊̏͑͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅt̴̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛͓̟͈̳͉̯͙̯̟̥̣̺̼̟̼͇̲͎̥̤͙̯̩͈̝̺͖̰̺͚̩̤̱̼̤̙̯̣͙̩̙̩̩͈͉͎͇̰̙̺̺̻̫͓̳̺̝̺͙̙̀̅̏̋̓͋̓̔̒̈́̀̆̿͐̌́̔̂̃̀̊̾̈́́̿̓̈́͆͂͆͂͑̾͐͊̏͛̂̌̑̎̾͊̑̔̎̑̔̌̎̑͆͆̄̽̓̃̀͋̀͗̿̌̀͑̌́͂̂̒̆̅̂̿̋̑̾̈́̄̈́͒̃̆̈͋͋̀̇͑̈́̾̿́̈́̂̐̂̋̏͊́̓͐̃̉̓̌̎̊̈͆́͋͐͛̑͊́̄̾̉̐̉̽̆͒̒͛͌̔͐̂̽̄̆͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅh̶̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͖̼̮͔̣̘̗͚̫̭̩̠̤̭͓̬͓͙̟͖̳̜̟͓̭͚͓̺͎̳̣̫̫̬̩͓̥̜͖͔̝͈̰̫̫̖̰̪̟̼̫̤͙̠̜̮͍̯͔̭͍̩̠̙̬͈̖̙̦̠̳̦͓̫̮̖̙̹̯̠̯̟̜̭̼̼̗̮̥͇̰͙̝̟̱̗͓̝͖̰̲̞͔̳̳̪͙̮̗̙̦̩̭͙͉̯̲͓̻͕̼̪͈̱̙̟̱͓͎̝͉͇̠̤̝͇̭̥͈̼̗̘̽̅͌̑̈͋͌̉̐̾͌̽́͛̓̂̆́̌́̾̇̅͌̾̈́̏͗̒̈̃̽̈́͛͌͛͊̑́̂̑̀́̅̋́̀̎͑̿̾́̄̇̋͑̀̊̀̃̔͑͊͌͛̈́̍́̇̅̽͑̒̆̈́͑̌̏̍̔́̀͋̊̔̀̽̀͋̉̔̏̈́̈̏͂͒̂̀̓͛̓͐͑̆́̀͂̓͊̐͌͂́́̓̍̽̑̂̑̓̒̌̏̓͒͑̿͂̍̀̾̈̍̄̏̀̐̀̋͋̽̅̅̈́̑͐̌̆͑̑͗̈͛̐̾̆͐̄̏̇̃̉̋́͑̔͊́̾͑̈́̌̾̓͋͋̍̓͑̒͒̈́͐͊̒̃̿̍͗̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅå̴̧̧̨̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̱̺͈͓̖̱̘̰̭͕̣̲͎͍͉͚̲̦̳̗̫̝̱̖̩̗̳̘̯͙̟̝̤̮͙̰̖͚̥͙͓̠̜̻̘̞̼̺̥̝̘̥̬̞̗̻̦̗̩͉̯̮̩̳̬͈̲̙̯̙̟̤̮̖̤͎̜̼̝̫̯͓̮͇͖͇̝̳̤̻̪͕̦̞͓̻̹͈̜̻͎͖̘̜̬̝̝̲̖̜̘̣̱̩̞̼̻̘̱͙̘͇̪̳̦̳̤̟̲̙̻̭̰̱͎̻̪͔͙̘͚̳̟̲̪̟̹̦̝̱̠̗͉̘̩͔̙͇͔̪͓̘̰͙̘͈̞̣̪̪̫̻͎̮̘̮̹͚̼͙͕̝̦͍͇̜̻̦̫̙̙̼̯͈͚̪̦͔̤̱̰̰̼̝̲͉̬̘̠̘͉̰̞̼͖͉̝͇̞̼̯͙̖͎͖͌̐͑̈̓̏͌̎̒̿͂̽̾́̋͊̅̈̃͗͊͊͐̔́̍́̊͑̾̋́͂́̐͊̓̄͗͋̀̎̀͋̄͆͂̏̈́̏̇̂̾̀̀̈̓̊̂̄͛́̋̉̀̒̃͂̊͐̆̊̄́̿̋͛̈̏̑͆͋̎̓̐͐̀̋̉͛̄̈̿̀̐̈̂̃́́̀͐̒̈́̔̃͋̓̓̾̂͒̎̈́̅̈́̃̀̒̐̎̎̊̏̈́̿̐̽̉̓̄̽̃̑̆̇́̈̓̂̿͒̿̎͗̎̈́͂͛͌̅̽̂̓̽́̌̌̾̌̉̀̐̉̿͒̑̄̿̍͑̾͋͗̅̊͒̄̀͗͒̾̇͒͆̊̓̍͐͌̉̈̈́̋͛̂͋͐͗̈́̈̀́̈́̂͒̎̿̔́̾́̀̈́̉͗͑̀͐̀̆̉̃̅̾̈́̈́̇͛́̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̢̛̝͇̣̫̲̤̫͙͕̣̞̮̙͕͓͍̋̋̀̑̍̈́̉̂̿̅͑͗͗͆̓̏̔̉̈́̋͋̃̍̅̑͂̏̈́̀̅̌̉̀̌̐̋͌̀͒͂̐͋̔̑͑͌͆͋͑͒͌͂̋͊͐̽̐́̚̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͠.̴̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̧̡̧̛͍͓͔̪̘̺͓̫͖̥͇̟͍̤̤͈͖̠̲̖̝̗̠̹̺͙͈̼̪̩̹̥̬͕̫͉͖͙̺͙̫̩͖̙̮̱̗̺͙͓̖̭̜̭͓̟̯̦͓͓̩͖̦̦͉͙̬̻̮̦̯̯̤̲̗͓͎͎̼̯̭̥̲̲͉̞̫̱̦̹̥̘͈̙̹̙͍̰̳̮̖̺̞̠̘͇̖̱͓̬̣̳̞̺̗̩̲͚̖̥̭̘͎̲̞̝̣̠͚͖̥͓͓̣͔͕̖͕̺̦̬̫̼͎̼̺̜̙̝͎͍̿͛̑̐̿́̎͛̓͌̆͛̿͋́̈́̏̀̈̍̊̀̈́̑̂͂͒̽͗̾̾͛̉̆̉̈́͛́͋͋̉̈̎̉́͘͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̖͓̜͓̫̜͈̗̠̯̙̼̮̤̬̠͉̺͕͎̝̝̲͍̜͚͙̤̜̠̦͕̘͔̹͖̣̗̬̪̤̬͈̭̰͕͚͎̼̯̬͇͇͕̮͕͚̠̼̫͈̙̺̞͚̍͐̇̽́̃̂̏̾̋̿̓̒̽̽̿̀̏̈́͐͛͂̊̀͗̿̈͑̈̿͒̔̅͊̈̂̒͊͛̀̅́̽̔̅͂̀̔͌̈͑͗̃͊̇͋̈́̀̃̌̈́̈́̌̆̿́̋̉̐̑̂̔͗̈́́̇͗͋͐̉̋̄̄̈́̍̃̓̏̑͆̏͂̍̑̃͐̀͂̍̂̋̏́͛͗̑̑̓̀͆̈̐̈̑̇́̓͋̾̇͂͌͛̅̈́̋̊̿͌̇̀̈̍́̽͊̉̉͆̏̿̾̿̀̑͒̅̽͋̒̇͐̒̀̎̏͆́̆̋̔͂̑̇̎̊̂͐͂͐̈́̂͂̋͒̽́̄̂͒͋̊͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅǸ̴̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̦̦͙̰͖̪͙͉̱̹̥̲͉̠̯̦̻̺̬̘͎̬̫̦̱͕͔̯͓̬̪̰̱̥͇̦̞̰̮̖͔̱̘͚̺̝̖͕͕̯̳̭͚͍̯̰͙̳͓̲͈͈͖̤̜̯͇͙̞̝͔̥̭̥͕̹̜̣͍̮̥̮̮͚͇͕̬̯͎̘̺̟̝̼̠̥̠͍͔̙̮̟͇̦͉̲̗̬̪͔̘̞̱̪͈̯̖͙̦̱͚͗͒̍͊͗̄͆̽̊̓̎́̀͒̊̀̑̂͗͗́̓̇̇̌̐̉̓̍̈̍͑̈́̆̌̎̃͌̋̍̇̊͊̏͂̀̔͊͛̔̀̎͐̾̓̈́͊͗̓́̈͊̍̿̽̑̈́͆̏̎̈́͐̉́́͒͋̏̈́͆̄̑̈́̈̊̈́̍͗̃͂̀͂̿̉̈̎̓͐̉͋̈́͊̈̂̐̎͊̆̅̀͆̽̍̄́̐̆̐̂̔͛̅̾̇͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̧̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̳̟̭̪̯̘͍̝͔̺̘̦̰̖̭̳̯̻̻͓̳̮̻̠̺̞̞̣̳̙̮͓̜̪͚͖̺̩̣͚̝̺̻̩̜͚̻̫̘̠̟̼͉̦͙̫̖̩̼̬͖̜̫͖̩̜͍̳̬̝̫̖̹͈̪̙͍̟̗̝̳̲̮̥̜̯̩̫͈̫͖̟̲̩̹̰̮̞̜̘̺̖͙͍͓͈̣̲̞̜̮͕̰͔̹̻̻͉̬̜̤̝̖̭̖̰̗̣̪̦̥̮̠̻̞̗̝̟͓͈̭̫͙̭͍̦̤̜̩̙͍̝̟̮͕̥̱̗̠̖̭̞̣̮̠̙̱̱̤̻̲̯̺̼͍̳̮͖̱̼̗͕̦̝̜̭̮̩̗̥̣͇̭͕̟̰̝̗̳͓͈̱͚͕̖̭͕͇̩͖̠͎̩̗̯̙͚͖̝̰̥̼̮̟̪̲̙̞̭͈̳̞̟̖͕͓̭̩̤̲̩̠͙̼̹̤̣͎͇̤͎̪͔͊͒̾̋̿̽͑͒͊́̔̾̿́̆̂̏̓̈́̾͌̈́̇͆̆̈̓̒̍̅̏͗́̊͌̉̔̐̂͒́̊̋̃́͐̌̓̃̀̍̽̀͌̓̂̍̿̏͊͂͑́̃̈̆͐͂̐̂̈́̀̒͐͂̊̓̀̄͌͑̂̉̈́̍̿̒͗̌̇̏͛͊͒̀̎̿͋̑̏̌̈́͑͑͗̌̈́̂̋̋̾̏̊͌͗̍̊̂͛́̿̒͂͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṭ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̜̩̭̰̩̭̺̦͓̮͖̳̀̾̀̐́̿̓̔̌͊̇͊̒͛̅͑͆̈́͋̍̊͊̈́̇̓̋̄͂̎̑͗̅̑̀̄̑́́̉̓͌͛̈́̄͊͐̋̍̀̉̀̍̎͆̇͊̿̋̑͌͛̔́̑͐͆͑͑̇̈́̇̽̀͑̿̈̈̈́̅͐̔̔͂́̅́͛̍͑͒̇̉̏̉͌̊͗̂͗̐̆͂̐̋̄͗̆͑̌̊͂̒́͂͆͑͌̐͌̋̋͑̇̒̀́̋͊̾̾̉̔̅̿̊̅̿̍͌͆̀̅̈́̍̒̆̐̍̾͋̌̇͆̔̎̆͆̏̑̋̈̏͗́͋͑͂͆͌̑͊̈̓͊́̍̓̿̀̾̃̎̀̓͐͛̄̉͐̈́͐̉͂̈́͑̿̌̌͂̍̄̏̔̎̑͛̀͑̆̎̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̧͈̟̤̗͓͕̱̝͍͙͈͙͚̣͙̰͔͈̝̯̲͖̘͓͇͓̗̲̦͍͉̬̪̼͈̫̲͚̳̘͓̻̦̰̖̥̬̪̟̮̯̙͔̬͕͙̦̙̳̺̥̲̙͍̞̣̦̖͚̭̹͙̩̠̳͍̺̠̝͚̫̣̯̥̩͙̰̹̤͉̹̭̫͙̖̞̙̥̪̗̭͎̯̦̣̮̦̝̺̜̲̯̻̻̝̜͓̗̝͔̤̺̹͓͎̹̜͎̠̫̩͕̩̥͓̞̭̫͔̗̈́̈̒̍̂͌͗͋̅̀̆̂̾̽͌̿͗̈́̽̕͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅm̶̢̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̢̛͕̠͚̫̬̙̮̫͍̩̼͙͔̣͓̞͔͇͔̩̼̝̫̩̺̠̙͍͕̭̻̮̱̗̱͚̳͓̦̠͖͓̹͚̹͎̙̺̻̪̪͎͓̪̘̮̜͉͍̼̳̯̥͔̥͈̹̗͕̥͇͎̭̠͍̙̜͈̰̝͓͎͕̞̰͉̪̜̥̲̲̠̦̜̳̹̯̲̤̳̙̼̦̦̰̜̖͓̲̞̹̺̠̠̞̜͉̬̞̼͇̞̜̥͎̳͇͖̻͎̝̰̯̝̙̖̥̰͓͙̙̺͇̲̙͔̥̮͇̖͈̩̥͕̠̭̩̼̺̰̳̥͚͖͙̰̮̭͍̯̙̯͔̖̭̫̬͕̤̣̫̻̗̦͕̙̲̙̰̪̪̖̞̦̣̻̜̼̗̩̙̫̭̲̫͉̻̜̗̤̦͎͖̲̳͈̭͔͈̱̺̤͕̼̙̹͉̘͈̲̖̖̬͓̟̮̝̝̤̰͕̗̖͈͖̰̖̪͍̞̜̉̀͐͗́͒̎́̾͂̑͆͆̉̉̂̏̑̉̎́̔̒̈́̏̑͛̒̾̽̇́̇̅̈͆̒͂͌̓͂̃͗͐̀͒̾͆͛̇̾̋́̇̋̉̔̿͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̴̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̗̭̼͖͍̟̣̟͙̭̼̮̪̯͎͙͚͍̣̖̲̠͈̣̣̹̞̲͖̘̟̺͉̼̮̰̬̣͓̺̹͈͇̲̠̦̺̰͈̟̮͔̯̝̱̣̳͚͉̗͎̗̭͎̝̭̤͚̠͉̤̗̳̣͎̘͉͔͍͙̘̞̦͖̘̎̈̃̀̂̄́͋̄̋̏̊̽̀̿̋̔̏̂̎̈̒̔͂̉̀̔̓̈́̇̓̄͗̀̉̏̒͊͌̒̂̏̈́̂̆͒̈͂́̽̄̈́̑̈͒̈́̎͊́͋̏̑͑̅̓́͌́̿̽͑̇͌̈́̅̑͌͂̄̅̈̒̏̍́̊͗̊͑̉̾͂̑́͑̎̉̏͆̅͛̉͗̓̀͌͑͌́͆͗̅̂͑̐̀̀̋̈́͆͌͑̈̀͒̊͑͒̀̾̎̌̊̂̑̽̈̑̓͗̎̋̽͗̎̓̿̇́̈́̈́̊͋̑͗̎͋̎̍͂̀̋̈́̔͒̇͆̈̾͗̐͌̔͛̎̈̄͊̿̓͗̑̄́̂̔̄̍̅̂̇̄̀̋̀̒̆̇̈́̾͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ.̴̢̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͇̦̻̣̻̩̳̬̞̻̜̞̝̗̠̩̦͉̳͔̩̖͇̼̩͎͎͉̣̞̳͈̙͕͇̹̭̦̲͔͈͇͚͚̻̱͓̝̦͙̼̝̲͔͔͎̰̰̣̮̩̯͓̹̱̠̻̝̤̜͚͖̟̳͉̯̩̯̗̭̖̜͎͎͖͖̩̥̪͔̹͎͇͙͔̙͖͙͈̠͔̝͇̤̬̮̼͍̖̭̝̩̩̝͚̳̹̞̤̤͓̣̰̫͕͔͈̰̩̙̰̻̞̫̩̤͎̩̙̔̓̉̐͊͒̀͛̋̊͗̓̂̐̊͗̿̈́̔́̀̾̾͐̓͌̄̈́͂̄̏̅͒̍̉̌̎́̍̀͆̓̐̇͛̍̄̄͒̑́̃̈́̋̿͋̈́͑̃͒̆̍̌̐̆̉́͋͂̄̐͂͊̀́̍̾́̋́̅̑͑̃̋͐̃͗͆͊́̂̄̎̓̋́̇͆̇̅̌́͊͐́̋͂̾̈́͋̀̈́́̍̎̆̔̃̅́͊͊̒̀̆̐̃̄͆͋̍͂̍̿͋̊́̈́͗̆̉͂͗̽̅͐̓̅̉̉̊͋̓̒̊̐͌̄̊̎̅́͆̌́́̍̈̌̈̅͛͆̐͑͌̀̋͒͒̀̀̍͒̉̾̑̒̇̿́̃́͛͒̅̾̆̃̎̐̾̈́̊́̈́͐̈́͑̐̍̿̅̿̓͗̀͋́̐͌͒́̎̌̓̓͆̓̌́̑̏̐͋͒̋̊͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̛̛͇̘̣͙̗͇̫͚̖̞̖͍͇̟̟̟͖͚̦̯̥̞̲̪̙͈̗̝̯̥̬̲̙̜̟̻̲̰̠̙͎͍͓̪͈͕̺̮̘̰͙̺͎̗͔̰͔̟͖͓̣̬͎̗̳̙̮̮̖̥͉̥̣̞͚̖̭̰̖͇̯̞̖͙̠̮̫̠͖̹̞͓͍͎̯̹̻̭̰̬̯͖̗͉̯̭͖̫̙̝͎̲͈̘̮̫͚̙̝̭͙̺̭͔͍̮̟̰̤͚̠̯͍̝̯̗͈̪̤̦̻̹̭͇̣͚͎͍̞̲̫̱̣̻̟̱̳̠͔͍͓̖̱͕͇̳̩̼̼̥̗̰̭͈̫̖̹͕̺̲̞̝̠̺͉̳̻̘̩̮̟̺̝̲͍̞̤̣̙̳̘͕̺͓͑͒͋̈́̎̈̌̈̏̇̃̌̉́̑͌̔̑͗́̔̉̍̃͛́̈́̈́͐̇͗̈́̈̾́̍́̃̄̒͊͒̃̓̊̒͌͗̓̐͗͊͑͑̔̊̽̉̍̎̆̈́͊͛͗͂̍̏̅͗͋̈͋͗̈́͛͆̓̈̾̏̈́̏͐̏͌͂̌̓̿̌̃̀̈́̅͂͒̽̎̽̽̑̀͒͛̀̊͑͛̉͌̐̊͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̷̛̛̛̛̝̣̯̮͆̇͑̎̓̍̉̃̐̅̈̄̎̂̓̇̈́́̅̈́̂͗́̉̃̈͌̓͐͛̅͒̀͑̋̓̈́̏̐̿̾͗͌̏̆̈͗̇̽̃̌̓͋̈́͐̃͊̉́̄͂̄̀̒͛̂̆͆͗̾̓̒̓̾͛̆͒͂̋́͒̑̾̌̐͑̉̈́̅̑̾͘͘̕͠͝͝'̴̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͕̞͕͖͓͇̙̳͉̘͓̫̣̱͎͍̼͓͙͕̠͇̳͖̪̣̘͚̰̗͇̺̟͙͇̞͎̳̱̦̩̮̫͙͇͚͇̠̫̙͕͍̜̰͎̺̼̜͕̞̫̖͖͐͑̓͆̈́̈́̉͒̉͌͑̈́̎̓̏̔͆̍̀̑̿͌̾̾̈̓̎͑̿̈͛́͋̀̄͑̏̆̓̉͆͌͒̄̌̇̉͛̇̈́̒̊͗̒́̐̿͊̇̾͐̍̇̃̑̓̓͌͐̋̎̄̍͂̂̒̀͊̏̋̔͒͂̐̅̍̍̽̈́͆̐̑̄̀͗͐̄͛̂̎̂͋͐̂͂̓̍̂͑̑͂̏̿̇̍͑́͆͑̂̏̄̏̒͑̈́̾̓̾̆̔͛̌̄̅̈́́͑̌́̐͆̃̇͆̇̉̈́̂̔̆̋̎̐̄̀͌̈́̇̌̉̄̔͌́́̓͐̀̂̇́̅͆̎͒̓̊͐̎̆̃̽̂͗̂̈́́̎͑͛̂̓̽̽̈́͗̈́̇̉̈́̾̐̀̑̉̑̈́͐̈́̀̑̾͛̑̅͊̿̋͋͑̉̆͐̀̈̅̉̅̑̋͂̈́̿͑͒̓̋̋͋̀̓͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅm̷̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̞͇̘̭͔̘̻̦̗̣̭̺̱̟̬̦̫̤̠̺̻̼̤͖͉̝̥͉̖̠͈̤̼̱͖̬̮̣̫̻̬̖̭̭̘͔̖͖̰̲͉̲̭͚̰̯͙͔̹͈͕̥̗̭̣̝̺̞̰̼͉̪͕̥̦͎͕̮̯͇̞̦̟̬̟̳͓̙̤̮̰̠̗̰̯̯͍̻̳͍̼͚̦̹̮̘̠̻̲͖̙͕̺̪̰̭̯̯͚̩͍͓͖̘̟͙̹̙̫̰̪̻̤̘̰̻͍̣͑̍̿̎͗͆̉̌̾͂̈̈́͊̔̑̾̈́͒͒͆̌͋́̃̏́̂̉̃̋̎́̊́͗͋̌̂̔̉́̅̾̀̀̂͋͌̎̇̇́̎̀͗̔̉̾̓̎͛̀̊̀͊̀͐̓̏͊̈́̊̂̅̇͑͂̈̾͐́̔͑̋̈́̑̍̏̍̂̏̔̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̼̺͔̫̤͈̞̤͔͎̜̲͚̤̟̝̺̲̣͔͇̟̼̺̙̭̺̜̳͇͉̞̠̰͙͇̟̲̩͉̼͖̠̘̣̗̗͎̝͈͈͚̭̺̣̯̪͎̮͈͙͍͓̥͙͔͈̘͓̪̯̻̲̦͈͍̥̝͓̲͇͈͍̭͉̪͍͚̗̬͕̫͙̯̖͖̫̼͍̦̙͕͓͉̲̩̼̤͓͔̤̩̙̫͖͇̳̙̫̞̥̻̺̱̟̫͎͎͖̗̖̩̪̫̮̻͚͉͚̦̤̞͈̰͔̠̖͍͇̩̤͕̫̝̟̻̝̮̟̳̘̤͔̻̗̣̺̻̹̗̗̰̱̖̬̻͉̜͍͖̯̳͓̩̼͎̻̞̙̻̹̝̪̠̲͙̥͖̫͇̹̹̜̠̩̣͓̯̞͕̼͕̲̯̘̥̖͉̖̥͈͉̺̯͖̯̙͈̺̻̗͈̝̱̬͚̰̫͂̋̀̀̉̾̌̎̇̉̓̇̀͗͆̈̑̄̎̒̔̊͊̐̅̊̿͋͊̊̏̈́̓̾̾͒̄͒́̂̆̄̀͌̈́̿́͗́͗̅̂̎̈̔̒̍͂͊͛̐̈́͂̾͆͛́̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅç̴̧̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̞̙͓͇͓͙͇̥͈̯̙̬̩̰͙̲͎̤͇̦̪͈̰̳͉̝͍̼̜͓͍̘̞̪̳͓̱͍̜̲͉̝̹̼͓̺̹̰̪̣̭̫͍̣̫̪͔̫̙̗̪͚͖͇̪̫̺̙̜̭̯͓̟̞̗̜͈͚̟͓̪̘̼̣͇̖̮̱̤͔͔̬̫̦͓͉̰̜̰̥͚̼̭̥̥̥̰͙̱̘̼͉̺͙͖̖̘̯̫̺͈̺̬̭͖̫̫͚͔͔̦̰̥̠̺̲̱̤͕͓̥̩̫̯̻͔͙̘̺͍͍̪̯͈̻̰̼͕̺͈̗͕̖͚̠̻̱̠̻̮͔̘̫͔̟͚̤̭͉̘̝̯̫̬͎͖̟̳̬̠͖̤̝̙̰͕̠̬̹͖̠̠͉̭̫̘͓̹̳͉̰̰̆͆̃̐̀̓́͆͆͂̔̈̇̐̔́̉̈́̃̒̍̏̽̏̿̅̍̀̿͛͐̓̃̄̐̆̎̅͑̌̌̈́̈́̂̔͛̋̄͆͂͌̑̿͂̍͊̐̇̓̀̎̓̊̅͗͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̱̘̟͓͉̙̭̯̪̺͚̬͉̞̱͚̤̦̹͔͔͔͉̟̳̹̰̹̤͙̰̱̤̟̘̠̲͔͉̲͉̮̹͔̜̫̲̼̟͎̜͕̼̲̪̭̤̬̲̖͉̳̣̤͚̝͈͖̠̠͕̝͚̩͈̫̪̬̬͎̬͓̤̰͉̜̪̝̙̯̪̰̮̗̮̱̖̠͙̝̣̳̫̪̲̤̗̲͕͕̩̟͉͙͓̭͖͔̱̺̩̟̗͎̳̫̗̟̝̖͎̥̪̖̹̩̟̖̜͈͚̬͎̙͎̳͔͍̗̮͖̣̜͍͓͔͎̻̞̙͙̼̞̻̮̬͙͖̩͖̙̬͚̽́̔̃͂͊̀͛͒̿̀͐́͋̌͛̄̊̀̐͗̈̀̌͑͛͌̄̅͆̈́́́̏͆́̄̄̽̅́́̊̈́̍̈́͆̽̂̍̎̐͂͊̏̽̑̈́͐́̂̇̾͆͒̏̽̍̄̏̔͌̓͑͋̏̐̀̍͊̈̈́̀͋̄͊̊̄̿͗̓͒̆̃̏̎̄͒͛͐̑̎̈͋̋̅̊̊́̊͛͛̎̓̔̓̆̊̌̏̋̇͌̎̈́͊́͂̀̋͛͋̔̏̎͊̊͋̊͆̒́̓͑͆̍͐̑͑̌͑͆̈̒̊̒̊͂̆̑̓̄͒͌̓̈́̇̋͂̈̈̓͛̉̏͆̊͂̈́̾̋̒̓͗̌͆̔̄̃̒̂́̏̎͋̒̾̐͂́͆́͊̀͂̏̅́̾̓͑̓͊̍̇̉̒́̽̈́̀̂̿̀͊͛͗̓͆͂̉̓̉̀̄̀͂̊̒́̊̎̈̊̽̌̀̀͑͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̞͖̝̼̙͕͍͔͖̳̬̰̥͍̮̩̬̹̝͕̥͚̘̞̥̳̟̮̟̘̮͖͎͇̭͓͔͓̯͖̣͙̩̖̹͓̻̦͎̟̖͖̰͎̜̫͎̗̬̳̹̣͖͎̭͉͚͖̩̯̥̰͉̲͙̱̯̺̜̼͍̥̫͈̪͍̫̯̼͕̬̝͔͚͍̯̟͈̻̳̫̥͉̘͉͙̦̠̭̥̩̗̫̞̼͔̫̜̣̣̟͇̯̭͓̺̤̥̼͕͇͉̟̝̲̣̼̦͓̺̖̼̥̖̜͓̟́̽͊̃̇͆̍͗̀̅́̒̄́̋̿̈́͋̉̉̽̔̋̇̊̇̾̒̾͊̒̓͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̛̬̠̖̠͈̩͔̹̱͕̬͖̳̘̦̺̪̯̰̤̩̮̪̖̪̦̘̱̹͙̩̦̺͎̯̘͙͍̦͈͔̱͎̻̤͈̺͉̘͈͎̝͚͚͙̱͉̼̣̟̳̥̜̣͖͚̼̮͈̭̱̯̟̯̰̱̭̰̲̩̣͓̘͙͓͍̼̞͎̰̥͔̮̝̦̤͈͍͈̟̗̗̤͚̲̗͈͉͙͉͚͔͖͙̤̺̱̘̖̠̲̖͔̬͚̘͇͍͖͎̪̭̦͎̜̭̮͇̜͈̞̩͇̩͇̖̫͕̤̦͓̬͓̦̱̼̟̹̣̱̹̳̖͚̤͍̬͍͊̎̌̂͌̈́̋͆̊͆̾̒͛̽̍̋͋̎̿̊̍͂͂̎̓̏̓͌̀͛́̀̈́̈́̈̓͆͋̀̊͛̽̑̂̿̒͋̊͋̌̒̿̐́͋́͛́̆̔̑͋͑̀̿̿͛͗̐͆̓̅́̉̒́͐̇͊̊͋̈́͆̏̑͛́͊͑̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̵̨̢̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̖̱̼̲̮͚͈͉̭͕̝̘̺̫̩̩͙̦̙̟̫̼̹͉̠͖̻̩͖̫̳̙̬̣̺͖͍͎͔̖̞̣͍͓̰̭̤̫̼̙͔͚̣̙̜̳͉̝͈͙̱̤̮̻̟̝̰̭͇̠̞̠͕̹͖̣̲̩̺̲̖͖͚̮̲͚̬͔̥̮̩̝̜̩̯̮͎̯̼͖̣͇͎͉̹̰͕̦̰̪͖̤͈̫̯̪̰̹̮̺̲͚̘͕̜̮͍͕̯̮̱̮͈̖̩͉̼̜̰̮̘̟̜̯̘̞̯̺̬͔̙̟̈́̈́̐̆͒̋̐͛̀̀̐́͋̍͒̒̅̈̔̊͌̉̿̎̓̋͐̽̀̇̽̅́̆̍̊̔̎͂̈́̃͂̾̐̃́̀͊̀̂̒͗̈̄͐̏̈́͛̆́͐͒̑̊̒̔̒͒̈͐͆́̊̔̿̈́̔̽̔͛̓͐͌͐͒̏̅́̿͗͂̏̑͋̎͛̀͗̈́͋͆̈̏̽̈́̀̈́̏́̇͋̍͑͌͐̒̏̐͌̎̓́̔̾͒̋̎͛̈̓̉̾̓̉̃͋͊͗̎́̂̀̈́̊̂̎̅͌͑͂̓͆͗̾̊͊̋̀͑̀̋̇̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛͙͚̟̖̩͍̬̙̬̖̳̲̻͔̠͉̫̪͕̟̘͍̖̭̟͍̬̝̱̙̮͍̺̰͖̫̼̜̹̭͕͈̤̥͙͎̝̥̩̝̥̦͙̬̩̻̱͍̘̜̹̪̝̠̥̥͍̻̥̟͚̯͎͈̮̙̳͕͍̝̼͓͔̣͓͉̻̯̦̭͕̪̳̱̰͖̞̫͓̞͇̬͉͚̪̻͙̱̻͔̱̙̞͉̳̲͙̞̣̝̟̻̼̪̘̯̙̦̤̺͎̱͓̪͔̮̖̦̤̖̖̩͙͓̦͇̺̤̖͉̝̬͓̦̻̮̟̝̙̙̟̪̙̲̹̪̺̤̪͈̗͎̜̜̼͈͎̺̩̼̠̘̱̘̙͕͉̦̰̹͇͇̪̭̯͓͈̼̭̗̙͎͎͔͍͚̺̻̲͎̘͇̺͔͙̠͈̦͚̗͈͍̤̟̰͖͎͎͚͓̭͚̿̑̿͂̒̍́́̈́̔̾͊̓̃̓̅̿̂͛̑͑̃͌̅͛̋̓͒͗̒́͂͗̔̋͛̉́͗͋̈́́́́̔̋̊̋͂͆͗̈̐̀͂̇̈́͒̈́̓̍̽̓̌̉͊͒͗͛̍̆̋̈́́̒̽͛̈́́͆̔͗̏̂͌̓́̒̀̃̀͋̂̑͑̈́͗͊̾́̀͑̔̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛͈͙̻̝̦͕̲͇̮̘̖̼͖̥͕̺̪̺̠͖̻͍̻̗͓̰̖̩͕̲̯̝̙̦̫̹̦̩͙͖͚̩͚̟̝͍̥̝͓̦̗̰̝̘̱͎͖̦̯͉̜͖͕͍̞͔͕̳̠̲̮͉̱̤̤͖̳̱͉̠͚̯̩̘͓̜̱̿͗̊͑̅̊̈́̊̈́́́̀͋̍͋͒̿̎̈́̈͌̂̍̅͑̂̈́̄͗̌̉̀̄̐͛̈́̒͆̑̂̽̂͑́̐̓̋̍͗̉̾̈́̊͛̑̂̏̈́̓͗͂̽̇͂̀̆̇̎͊̓̀̍̏̽̄͆̆͆̾̈́̽̊́̓͐̆͊̀̾͊̽̄̀́̃̍̇͐̔̃̀̊̔̔̔̑̃̈́̆̽́̎̔̏́͊̏̂̾̔̈́̿͒̈́̈́̇̾͆̈́͆̑̽́̔̎̉͋̾̅͛̈̑̔̐̌͐͂̀͘͘̚̚͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̶̢̬̟̱̹̳̜̰̫͎̮̩̳͕̖͚̥͇̰̯͍̹̳̰̆̓́̓̽̔͂̎̀̈́͑̕͝y̶̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̭͚̝͚̩̙͎͇͉̼̗͚̝̬̼̬͖̰̩̖̯̠̣̳͉̜̻̙͎̦̘̰̟̝̱̳͈͎͇̫͓͙̝͖̳͔͓͕̟̘̘̖̻͚̫̝̺̞̩̮̬̙̗̦̥̟͇̾̔̌̑̓́̾̑̊͋̋͌̆̽͑̑̄̓̏́̅̆͊̔͌̓̆͋̈́̂͗͌́̈́̑̽̈̋̐͌̊̿͒͗̐͋̀͐̒́͋͐͑̈́̾̋̔͋̒̍̎̍͗̂̍̆̐͊̍͛́̍̓̋̌͂̔̐͋̈́͂̀̄̇̎̾͐̔̈́͒̇̒̽͌̉̐͂͐̽̑͑͒̂̈́́͑̃̃̊́̃̑̊̇̀̋̈́̐̏͛́́̈́͆̍͐͒͊̌̊͛̋̇̆̅̎̊́̐̆͗̆͐̓̍̍̀̈́̈̎͂̉̈́́͗̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̯̪̝̜͓̗̠͈͕̻͍̗̰̤͕̮̣͓̰̘͈͈͉͙̓̀͌̆́̀̋́̒̔̈́͒̌̓́̋̊̾̅̂͋̏͌̊̇̌̒̔̈̓̏̾̃̓̔̓̔̉͒̏̃̐̈̋̌̎̾̓͗̈́͗́̽͗͒̆̋͗̒́̉̅́̄̌̓̑̅̓̏̽̾̀̏̽̓̏͐͛͐̊̏̅̾͛̀́͆̌͛͂̈̇͌̀̐̃̔̏̐̒́͑̔̌̂͆̇́̄́͌́́̂̄̎̆̓̌̀̀̀̀̓̋̅͗̾̎͆͗̔̄̍͆́͗̇͐̅̈̎̋̅̐̋̽̃͌̂̽̆́̈́͋̽̐͂̇̒̊̽̌̾̓̾͆͑̈́́͂͒͆̋̏͐̽͐̊͌͑̑̈́́́́́̈́́̂̃̃̊̊̃̀́̀̀̉͋̏̉͐̊̍̓̉̽̑̃̈́̈́̒͊̊̔̋̽͛͐͐̈́̇̽͛̊̀͌̉̇͛͑̉́̾̓̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅņ̸̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̼͓͍̖̰̤͕̗̻̬̻̺͙̰̠͇͇͕͙͔͔̘͖̘͔̺͖͈͔̳̠̳͉̪͓̥͎̫̜͈̼̼̫̪̞̰̯͉̳̣̞̩͕͔̮̥̬̺͎̝͓̥͍͎̘̯̼̞̻̯̯̰̹̞̟̟̣̜̦̝̝͍̳̣̤͓̘͉̗̼͍̥̩͖̘̮͈̩̩̫̞̱̗̦̠̮̥͈̜͓̻͙́͗̏̌̀͋͐͗̅̈́͂͌̇̓̌̄̉̆́͊͋̿̎̈́̑̋̆̌͊́͌͋̒̏̈́̓̌̾́̍̀͒́̒̑̑̽̅͌́̈́̀́̇̀̾̌̆͆̅̓̊̿̊̆͂̈́̈́͋͛̉̂̎̒͛̏̀̅͑͗̌̇̐̈́̀́̊̀͐̊͊̅̇̀͑̈́̂̇̃̄̈́̅̇̀͌̃̀̌̏̀̄́̅́͆̌͒̓͆̎̔̀̋̋͒̈̿̌́͆̂̅̊͋͂͌̎̿̀̑̑̒̔̈͛͑̔͑̽̔̈́͋̂̓͛̑́̔̋̍͑̊̋̈́̍̒̍̀̈́́͂̇͊͋̒̓͆͗̓͆͒̅̐̔̈̈́͛̈́̎̿̐̏̇̎̔̈́͊̎̄́̈̓̅́̏̉͑̾͐̔̉̏̄͌̈́͊͑̐̈́͛̎̆̈̅̅̾̍̂̒̽̽̅̓̓̃̂̾̏͌̾̿̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̛̛̛̛͔̯̰̯͔̩̏̍̆͂̈́̀̐͌̊̍͂͊̋̓̋̒͐͂͆̀̔̈́͒̾̌̇̏̃̈̀͆̎́̉͛́̀̃̐̋̏̔̀̅͑̀̽̈̈̿̔̀͌̃̑̆́̂̍̀̉̽̓͊͒̃̓̄̇̿̅̀́͗̂͗́̈́̈́̿͋͑̿̆̔͌̒̈́̅̈́̃͛̒͛͂̐̏́́̀̄̋̀̒́̆͋̀͑̋̽̎́̅́̑͆͑̑̆̇̍̿͑̽̆͂̃͊͊͑̓̈̿͂̌̾̈̔́̄̊͂͒̀̋̒͆̈́̍̃͋̇̔̈̎̔̊̊̒̌̽̍̄̋̐́͛̈͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝t̸̢̛̛̛̛̰͔̜͓͕͚͓̝̮̲͚͓̻̺̱̟̼̱̝̮̖̠͑̋̆̐̉̐̃̍͌̄̑̎̍̓̈́̔͌̑͑̔͂̌͆͋̋̿̔͆͗̀̌̑̏̂͌̏̾̋̈́̍̿̇̈̉̂̓̇̆̓͊̓̑̌͊͂̿́́̉̐̑̽̊̋̈́̐̓̀͑́́͒̐̋̑̽̋̀̽̆̎͑̑̃̔͌̎̕͘̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛͉̞̤͕̫̲̬̳̬̭̳̫̻̻̥̯͎͙̩͇̠̰̙̈́̈́̉̒̋̈́̈́͂́̿̏̅͛͑͒̿̾̍́̂̃͑̃͊̅̋̎̓̌̓͆̈́̍͐́̈̾̂̈́̉̉̏̉̄̈́͑̍͗̏͆̎͗̑̉̾̀͆͒́͑̈́̀͂̑̉̆̋̈̊̉̽͌̾́̒́͛̓́͐̏͋̃̇̆͌̈̑̂̈́͌͋̏́́̿̽͐̍̒̌̒̓̒̈́͛͆͑̏̌̊͐̏̓̽́͛͊͂̇̓͂̀͐́́̇͗̎̾̍͛̏͒̾̐͌͂̍̀̏̃̈̔͗̓̿̌͐̏̒̊͒̌̓̄͛̄͌͐̂͑̓̈́̋̉̉̇̈́͆̆̈̔̈̉̆̈́̇̂̂̿̄̂͐̊̀̿͂͛̊̽́̓͋̾̑͒̆́̎̓̉̿͌͗͒͂̀͑͌̂̓̋́̿̀̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅć̸̨̨̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̪͕̘͙͎̺̮͇͖͙͍̞̬̱̲̥̥͎̖̪̳̦̹͖͙̲̲͎͚̰͖͔͚͈̯̻͙͉̦̘̰̘̣̖̮͚̺͓̠̟͙͉͖̥̫̭̗̱͔̻͇̥̲͔͖̟̻͕͚̞̳̥͕̮͚̜̺̦̞͓̣͖̖̻̰̪͉͖͔̙͖͈͖͚̝̜̥̯̲͖̲̝̞̜̙̟̲̖̫͕̺͇͉̝͕̯͂͐͆́̈́̃̏̿̀̈́̿͌̂͂̽̅̌̈́̐̆̑͊̏͊͊́̋͆͌̓̐̂̾̋̄̇̽̊͆́̇͆̌̈́̆͗̽̐̎̋͂̉̽̒͋̾̈̀̾͆̍̂̄͋̃̍̓̀̌̒͛̆̒̀̂̿̀͊̆̑̌̋̀̒͂̍̈́̉̉̽̐̿͌̾̋͋̑͗̅͋̆̀̋̀̋͗̽́͊̎̍̒̊͒́̀̽̏̅͊̅͋̓͒̓̇̑́̓̿͂̏̊͊̏͐͆̈̀̔̈́͑̑̅̓̎̅̿͋̄̽̉̀͆͐͌̈͊̐̌͒̇̀̌̾͊̃̓͋̓͒̅̑̈́̊̇̑͑̃̊̓̒̉̈́̀̍̾̓̄̑́͆̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅơ̵̛̛̛̛̛͍̣̣̯̟̝̘̝͎͇̏̔̉͗͛̇͌̎̀́͐̆̍͌̓̃̈́́̑̈́̀̃̓̇̏̃͋̈̉̏͑̋̓͊̍͒̈́̀̋͊̉̍̈́̾̍̓̾͐̀̀͒́́̿́̋̎̅̒͛͑͐̆̆́̉͗͛̓̑͊͑́̆̓̂̄̈́̌͌̊̏̌̆̀͂̑̄̉́̈̇̇̿́̒̏͊͊̀̌́͐̎͌̅̐̌̂͂̇̏̽̽̌̔́̅̏̎͊̒̓͊͊̋͆̐̓̍̓̑̓͋̉̄͗͑̑̆̐́͂͆̓̉̓̅̋̈́̇̀̐̒̋̀̊͋̔̔͋́̏͛̏̈̿̀͒̿́͒͆̅̅̓̉͗̊̌̓̾́̔̓̇̓͊̒͆̂̉͗͑͊̉̂̾͐̈́̓̈͂͊͊͗̉̓̔̎̿͑͗͌͊̌̈̂̌̀̋̐̈̓̉̽̉͗̌̓͆͑̿̃̈́̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠v̵̢̢̧̨̢̧̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̛̛̺̹̟̥͙̲͖̙̫̦͓̩̬̤͎̻̟͕̮̪̖̬̙̫͚̰̮̲̖̲̞̥͉̪̦̦̻̻̺͎̱̣̞̦̙̗̞͉̰̬̙̯̠͓͓̭͕̻͔̟̙͓͎̹̝̺̦͖͉̻̗̟͉̺͍̠͔͍̣̭̫̲͚̻͈̤̯̮̯͍͇͇̱͎̣͎̜̣͎̱̼̺̼̣̺̯̮̞̹͔̠̬͈̳̯̺͉̩̩̫͙͇̲̪͇̠̩̖̣̖̱̼̯͕̯̣̜̲̝̰͍̠̪͇̮͎̮̖̻̝̯̤̪̭͚̯̦̺̥͎̠̥͕͕͚̖͙̦͇͍̼̦͌͂̓́̋̇̒̓̍͑̎͊͛̒̈́̆̾͒̿̾̔̿͊̄̔͂̀̽̿̈̑̌͑̒̆̃͑̊̃̏̋̃͆̎̏̔̈́̒͋͂͋͆͌̔̔̋̐̾̓͊̒̾̋̒̎̏̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅé̵̡̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̲͉̺̪̖͙͍̭̠̖͖͉̼̞͈̳͖̬̰̙̙̞͓̱͍̤̥̻͓̞̭͔͙̼̖̭̺̰̠͖̜̼͈̭̤͕͇̰͚̫̠͕̫̫̳̬̺͔̘̲̬͈̯̭͔̗̮͕̠̫̹̲̳̝̮͔̰̝̲̲̲̜̗̫̪̮̯͙̹͇̼͖̣̯͔̪͇̮̻̠͉̦̝̜̺̠̫̱̜̣̜̼͍̜͎̩̹̙͙̜̠̙̯̦̙̱͇͈̳͓͖̫̹̪̣͙̰̭̙̺̘̫͇̹͚̜͖̻̻͎͖̟̖̜̞̤̩̗͍̘͈̪̲͔̟̠̯̣͙̟̪̰͓̝͈̗̹͎̜͙̜̭̪̘̤̹̱̤̠̻͔̪̖̼̻͈̞̳̜͕̥͎̯͚̱̭̟̘͙̗̯̳͓̝̱̱͔͙̘̝̗͈̱͈͖̳̞̮̭̪̫͈̈́̂̑̓͆͆̑͛̽̆̇́͂̃͑́̈́͒͒́̆̈̅̌͌̊̿̓̋̉̈́͛́͋̽͛̈̑̑̉̆̇͛͊͐́̾͋͌̊̒͐̓̐̈̐̏̒̀̀̍́̿̂̌̍͋̈̏͌̀̆̈́̔̿͌̑̅͛͆͂̊́̏͒̑̄̉̀̑͆́͑̍̓͐͗͑̊̽̈̈̂̎̎̇́̋́̑̈́͋͑͆͂̀̈́̀̔͌̋̂̏͋͐̏̈́͑͑̿͋̂̎̍̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̵̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̲̪̠̖̠͍̞̰̬͔̗̘̱̲͕͓͉̞̲͖̩̲͙̳͎̥̼̤̰̹̰̪̦̮̻̼͖̣͇͈̬͓͈͇͍̘̥̮͍̯̳̙̬̝̦̲̮͔̹̥̲͙͉̦̰̣̻̯̗͓͕̭͈̟̪̙͓͇̱͎͓̫̥̰̺̖̝̘̣̲̬͈̰̭̜̣͚͖̲͍̙̪͇̞̞̮̘̟̣͇͙͕̪̲̮̝͕̤͈̦̼̜̮̝̩͕͍̝̼͒́̿͒̃͋̉̈́́̿̓͌̔͛̔̀̐̾̿̃̆́͒͗̄̌̏̐̂̅̓̀͑̑̈́̃̉̈̓̓͊͒̄̓̀̈́͑͑̾͂̓͋̓͛̎̃̀̀̂̒̑́̈́̑̈́̀̿̎̔̑̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̛͇̖̪͓̰̣̗͙̱̞͔̝̲͈̭̜̤̖̺͕̼̗͈̰̝̱͖͖̯̪̦̙̬͎͖̫̭̺̻̜̥̹͍͚͍̥̳̹̻͍̭̺͙͙̹͕̯͈̤͖̣̱̖̠̭̹̮͍̪̖̫͍̱̻͓̪̹̳̣̥̱̥͇͇͍͔͖̟̣̠̩̳̱͓̱̥̭͎̙̺̙͎͎̳̮̖̝̲̻̙̳̦͓̜̩̘̮̠̖͕̥̺̟̗͍̝͔̗͔͚̙͉͍̬̟͔̮̫͓͕̜̝͖̝̯͍͉͙͎̼̜̫͎̮̻͖͕͈̩̰̠̼̪̥̙͉̼̯̦͍̥͍̳̩̪̘͇̲̱̬̫̼̝̩͇̝̞̲̣̘̱̩͎̰̲̼̻̥̤͉͖͇̟͖̭̦̳̣̲͚̭̺̺̯̩̲̉͊̇̀̓͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̝̠̥̤̞͔͍̜̮͎̠̻͉͔͓͓̯͈͉͚̱̙̻̜̳̜̥̳͈̻̱̫̣̜̲͉̝̻̲̮̲͈̣̼̫̭̻͖̜͔̭̲̫͇̰̣̤̟̞̺̣̭͚̼̱̳͔̦͙͚͎̬̮̩̘̺̻̲̣̳͙̺̤̟̦͕̰̮̺͙̥̘̩̥̯͎͙̱̩̹͖̩͈͚̞͈̯̬̘̘̘̠̦̝̰͚͉̯̹̤̹̱͇̣̝̠̮̙̖͙̜͉̦̤̥̹̜͙̮͚̺̘̪͔̫̦̙̜̬̭̠̱̑̈́̈́̿͂̓̑͂̄̇͋̆͗̇̓͛͆̀̈́̍̄̿͒̀̔̍̈́̐̑̓̍͋̄͑̔̀̈́̓̀̊̇̿̒͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̯̞̦͍͍̺͓̻̜͕̝̝̬͍̺̻͙̙̦͎̼͓͇̤̙͓͇̜̬̙̦̥̞̬̙̺̤̺̤̮̻̰̼̞̼͔̠̖̳̹̭̺̣̪͍̩͕̟͓͎̟̼̼̺̱̦̣̹̺̺͓̺̍͒͂̅̿̐̔͌̈̔͗̿̃̍̍̀͐͗́͗̀́̏̓̆͊̀͐̇̿̆̈́̏̒̓̓͒̓̈́̓͒̓́̋͂̑̽̆͋̅̍̐̔̈̋̏̈͒̑̾̊̅͌̈͐͆̊̽̃̈́̔̑̃͐̎̆̈̆̌̂̆̊̀͂͂͂̃͋̾̾͊́̽̋͒̏̃̐̈͊̐̐͊̌̏̃̈́̑̀̓̑͒́̋͊̔͐̎́̌͊̅̂͌̊̿̊́̂̃͛̒͛̈́͐͌͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅi̶̢̢̨̨̛̛̹͈͇͍̟̮̯̫̺̭̪͔͚̖̪̗͍̦͇͖͖̞̪̘̖͉̱͚͙͓̺̫̱͇̦̹̲̮̠̯͚̤̹̤̫͗͛͗̿̊͋̔̾͒̿̉̀̐̌̿͊̾͆̓͌̍̐̽̈́̓̃̃́͐̔̈́͋̈̓̉̀̒̂̾͗͑͑̈̈́̽͂̂̋͐̈́͗̍̒̿͊̀̊̒́̈̆͊̃̈́̒̾͋͂̋͂̀̏͌̎̾͗̌̂̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͠͝ņ̷̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̪͓̯͍͈̹̙̘̣̟̖̜͕̬̦͖̹͎̱̝̗͚̣͙͇͓͍̙͉̗̞͕͇̫͉̘̹̗̲͚̲̳̮̘͇̳̩̩̯͕̗̗̤̳̝͓͙̻͓̖͍͍̮̞̪̯̤̝̦͖̳̬̼̠̞̙̪͔̗̞̗̥͕̺̟͍̫͉̳̣̥̣̗͓̺̭̠̲̼̮͙̱̲̺͉̩̞͉̙͔̲̫̼̯̯̫͕̙̞̳͍͔͔̩̺̰̳̫̭̹̞̤͉̻̗͔̼͔͇̩̻̮̼̤̉͛̂̈́́̀͂̇̆̊͋̑̌͛̀͋͗̌̑̍̐͐̽͐͆͑̎̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅ ̷̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̗̹͙̲̟͙̠̭̳̙̗͚̖͕̫̰͚͉̲̺͇̞͉̠̫̺̯̻̞̦̭̪̼̰̲̥͇͖̼̬͓̻̜̗̪̹̙̞̦̣͈͚̜͍̳̻̗͇̗͔̩̥̮̙̖̗̥̼͇̳̬̺̺͂͊̍̿̓̄̃̓́̂̊́̑̋͋̿̇̓́̀̑̒̾͗̈́͌̍̈̋̂̊͊̄̿̏̐̎͂͌̌̈̋̈́̈̊͗̆̄̄͋̎̌̈̈́͊̔͌͛̆̃̄́̆̓̔́̌̿͗̏͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝ͅa̴̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̛͈͖̮̘̙̘̹̞͕̲̫̭̳̬̩͙̗̗̳͎̝̭͕͕̮̼̟̬̗̱̯͉̟̜̱̗͔̮̺͕̺̞̘̮̥͓̮̲̲̘̳̠̖̦̦̥̟̲̝̣͉͇̬̣̯͖̮̟̘͇̘̟̝͍͎̘͎̻̗̠̺͈͖̜̝̬̝̭̳̰͇͚͚̲̼͉̬͉̦̳͇̲̞̼̠̝̙̜̭͚̻̗̳̪̖̦̫̳͚͈͇̱̙̪͔͎̼͚̰̪͕̤̟͎͕̩͎̮̺̤̜̦̼̱̹̲̣͉̳͚̫̬͎͖̼̘͓͉̘̟̺̲̪̣͎͖̦̹̳͉̗̫̫͕̠͓͚̭͚̺͈̜̳̻̺̹̫̠̝̜̰͎͖̜̞͈̿̀̽̅̃͐̇̊̍͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̴̢̢̡̧̨͓͎̖͎̩͍̰͙̝͇̹̦̘̩͖͔̩̬͉͍̯̳̬̫̖̬͙̠̙̙͈̼̹͎̥̼̣̫̘̟̻̘͓͐͋̉̊̋̏̔̓́̓̇͊̃̔́̿̊̍̓̿̑̄̽͐̃͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅơ̷̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̰͓͖̙̭̱͍͇͍͖͉̟̫͓͈͇̗̮͕̮͓̬̬̙̱̖̤̭̮̤͚̝͕̆̐́̓͒͒̊̊͗͂͋͗̃͐̅͒̑̔̔̿̓̀͑̾̈̽͋̀͊̃͒̂̽̆̂̏̿̍̾͂̀̔̄͒̍̿͑̈́̈̅̇͗̌̈́̐̏̒̅̑̉̓̓̏̒͊͊̊̎̍̋̑͂̀̈̈́̽̍̇̿̇̒̐̎̔̆̇͌̂̔̍̿͒̒̑̈́̎͑̄́̈́̅̈́̎̈́̍͊̒́̅͌̊̈́̈́̆̽́͛̀̀͂̃̐̇̅̇̀̋̒̂̔̏̉̄͋͗̋̋̔̆̒͋̆̏̀́̆̈́̏̂̽̃̉́̌͆̔̐̀̋̄̇́̏̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅţ̴̡̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͇͙̙͖͍̪̥͇͙̣̙̠͇̤͔̜͙̯̩̭͙͉͈̩͈͙̳̬̹̝͉̫̳͉͓͓͍̫̪͎͉̝͙͓͙̟̬̠̝̖̭̹̗̫͇̺̬͈̹̗̫͖͙̰͕͚͉̪͚̫̜̲͆̿͆̏͑͊̔̋͗͛̔̈̀̂͂̀̉̿̈́̈́͋̌̐̉̉͋̂̓̀͒̑̾͒̽̀͆̉͆̍͒̿͒̇̒̈́̌̾̒̉̑̊͛͂͒͋̍́͒̐̂̐̂̇̈́̉́͑̈̉̐̇̀̀̄̂̏̈́͋̓͑͗̇̐͆̋̏̅̄͗͂̅̃͆̾͒̀̏̉͊̏́͋̏̌́̈́̒̈́̀̑̂͊͛̊̂͊̈́̈́̆̑̓̌͒͒̂̀͌̊̉̿̎͒̏͛̓̈̆̒̇̽̌́̍̓͒̑̄͋̐̀̄͌̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠h̴̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̹͓̠̙̰̰͖̼̙̘̘̩̥͇͉̯͖̦̗̪͕̙̮̼̱͉̻̱̪̤͉̦͇̦͇̺̣̺̳̣̗̥͇̪̣͍͙̰̗̼̹̻̼̣̤̳̰̺̰̟̣̞̝͖̞͉͎͕͖̼̣̞͙̝̻̹͔̘̩̲̖̯̜̼̪̤̤̦̖̝͓̯̖͔͔̼̼̤̗̥̙̜̙̯̦̙̝̪͓̯̺̬͓̝͖͂͆̿̆̌̃̅́͋̒̌̊̌̅́̊̋̔̎̂̇̑̑̆̀̓̀͗̀͂̀̂͌͂̒̾͂͊͂͊͑̐̎̒̅̎͗̈́̑̓̆̆̊̂͑́̋͐͌͋̌̀̃́̈́̑͛̅̿͆̓͒̃̈̽́́͊́͑̽͑̏̒̎̈́͛̓̋͐͒̌̂̊̏̉̓̇̂͂́̊͂̃̋͛̿̂̈́͛͐̈́̀́͛̋͌͛̍̓͛̏̔͑́̌̈̓͐͛̋̇̾̿̑̄̉̒̉̃̍̏̆̅̀͌̋̿̒̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ę̶̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̢̛̫̣͈͇̳̥͖͓̥͇͓͈̲̱̤͙̝̗̤̭̫̟͓̩͕̮̩͚̬͕͈̣̫̻̱͙̮̝͓͖̣̦̰̼͖̺̞͔͕̻̫̫̫̘̞͈̭̼̖̫̺̥̣̙̫̪͕̖̦̣̜̪̯͎̠͖͈̩͍̯̠̝̰̞̦̦̹̱̰̯̻̤̲͕̥̥̗̱͓̰̫͉̯̪̠̩̫̲̺̪͇̠̲͓͕̫͖̘͔͍̬̭͚̥̖͓͇͚̙̬̖̪͇̬̹̭͉̪̣̳̬̹͕̥̲̙̣̍̀̄̍̌͊͆̀̊̍͑͛̐̒͑̉̇͋̇̀̍̿̀̒͂̊̃̋̍̑̎͐̍̆̆̅̏̈̓̋̊́͆̇̉̒̀͗̑́̒̂̉̀̄̿̆͋͆̓́̍̈͋̽́̂̀͛̒̽͗͆̇͛̌̔͌͛́̒͑̽̽́͛́͋͋̓̏̔̈͂̀̅̔́̿͒̓̃́̊̅̃̍́͊͂̾̊̄̾̾͗̐̈́͑̿̾̐̐̓̎͋̉̊͑̈̍̏̀̅̿̉͗͒̽̃͆́̈́̔͋́̇̊̈́̉̃́̏́͂͐̿̀́͂͐̈̇̑̈́̈́̔̀̏̀͛́́͌̊̒̄̌͊̐̐̿̓̍̈́̿̀͌͂̌̅͌̿́́̿̌̏̽̈̆̽̂̓̈́̆̆̊͑̾́̽͋̆̽̾͗̄̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅŗ̴̡̢̨̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̛̛̘̙͔͉̖̬̬̭̜̣̫̙̭͖̱͚̞͙̻͔̗͓̗̩̯̦̠̖̯̯̯͎̩̝͕̝̫̦͚͚̮͓͓͇̠͈̖͓̗̥̤̪̺̥͕͙͉̤͍͖͍̘̘͓̫͇̰͎̫̺̩͇̳̯͉͖̯͔̭̯͇̙̻̞̙͙͖̜͎͇̥̮͔̮̠̫̮̭͍̦̹̱̼͉̱̳͙͇̩̖̫̫̱̗̘̻̗̳͔̬̮̣͓̝̫͚̰͙̠̰̞̣̙̈̄̊͋̎͑̆̓̍̾̈́̑͑̀̔̔̾̀̔̇͊̆͑̅͊̑͌̒͛̊͂̌̒̂͗̄̅́̿̊́́͗́͋́̀̋̀̋̐͌͂͑̑͑͛̏̎̎̂̽͂́͐̽͛̃͂̅̍͒̑̎͐̾̃̋͒͌́̿̾͋̈̄̄͛̀̓̎̍̓̒̿͒͒̒̿̽͊̒̿̒́͐̇͌̽̈́́̈̔̀̅̎͛̌̓̑̀̋̔͛̊͊̑͑̋̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̢̣̪̝̻̠͈͔͓̰͎̤͇̤̫̙͙̭̗̰̲̣̖̟̦̟̘̟͖̰̜̘͎͕̮̯̬̦̮̖͎̰̗͚̱̲̞͖̜͕̻͓̮͉̰̬̺̜̲͙͚͎̻̩̞̼̖͔̺̰̦̭͕̥̜͕̟̝͉̞̫̙̟̟̘̯͈̩̟͍̩̰̰͕͎͎̦͙̻̮͓͍͕̺̜̻͔̘͖̱͓̝̠̺͕͉̯̫̱̲̙͍̰̪̤̙̪̞̳́̑̈̀̓̓̋̐̽͌̽͛̑̍͋͒̌̈͊̒̉͆͒̈́̈̃̏̽̊́̓̈́̍̍̅͆̄̐͋͗͌̓͑͌̅̔̾̂̈́͛̓̅͊̃̉͒̇́͋̀͗̅́̌̏̄̑̈́̽͒͌͋̉̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̸̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̛̛͚̗͎̯̗̰̠͕̮̩̭͚̱͇̗̳̯̘̳͓͔͎͈͈̱̝̱̲͖̪̤̭̟̯̭̻̥̱̤̮͙̝̟̦̼͖̩͓̜̙͖̼̥͎͔̻͖̙͍͇̟̘̝̣̦̮̝̟̫̭͇͇̭̮̥̮̞̼̻̘̲̯̺̆̒̾̓̑̌͋̀̿̂̋̿̆͐̐̌͂̍͊̏́̋͐̓̀̿̍͛̔̄̀̐̿́̒̌̏͌͒͌̊̈́̈͐̌̓͆́̈̓̌̾́́̐͋̎͛͗̀̔̅͆͋͗͊͂̆́̋̔̉̎̐̀̈́̎̅̅̌̏͑̅́͐͊͊̔̿̿̀͒̈́̌͋͋̃̆̽̍̈́̓̑͊͋̆͋͛̏̌͆̑̚̚̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̶̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̛͖͎͕̖̺̙̤̜̣̮̲̘̥̟̣̬͈̳̲̦͖̘̦͕̹̗͕̮̟̜̫͙͙̩̹̠̜̻̭̬̯̺͕̥̟̠͖̠͇̘͎̫͓̣̱̗̪̱̖͇̞̝̲͕͙͖͖͉̘͓͕̯͉̮̯̼̖͓̼̞̪̖̺̗͕͖̱̜͓͚̲̲̬̩̝͓̯̤̥͈̭̫̟̜͚̞̠̺̮̺̹̗̥̰̗̖̱̭̠͔̪̥͕̝̝̬̜̘̝͍̺̫͉̻̲̪̳̪̺̹̓͋̈́̓̇̊̓̃̀̄͌̃̇̃̈̽͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̮͈̜͖̪͍̞̹̲̮̪̜̯̬͎̩̯̳̯̟̗̯̲͉̻̺̬͙̊̊̀̄̐͑͋̊͒̑͋̾͋̎̓͋̒̒̽̇̈͋̾́͊̇̑͑̆̀̐̓̂̃̏́͌͋̾̎̀̈́́̈̓̽͊̇̃̒̾̆͊̌͌̋͑͗͋̈́̋̾̆͑̿̍̒͛̐̌̿͐̈́́̓́͛͆̋̈́̑̌̂̓̔̅̈́̾̀͆̎͛̅̽̑̀̈́̉̋̎̇̇̏̅̀̇̏̓̑̓̉̐͋̔̾̋́̋̌͑́̈́̓̇͆̏̈́͛̈́̒͑̈̓̃̈́͊͒̈́̉̒̑̏̽̇̑͒̏͌̓͆́̂̀̌͑́̽̓̈́̀͌̇͐̏̌͑̾̍̈̂̈͑̈́̆̆̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠'̷̧̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̡͚̣͉̦̲̮̰̗̜͈͖̬͍̗̣͉͇̲͔͕͔̜̥̼̪͙͎͚͖̤̭͇̗̠̪̘̱̮͈̬̙̘͉̲̬̼̣̻͈̪̱͙͚͈̟̝̩̘͇͚̲̮̮͓̲̯̬͇̪͉̠͎̯͇̤̮̞̝̞̺̠͙̯̹̝̖̜̺͙̱̺̫͇̩̙̳̬̤̪͉͍͓̠͙̖͈̻̪͕̩̖̳͈̼͎͍̰͓͕̙̪̎͗̂͌̽͛͑̈͒̔̅̽̽͊̔́̈̽̃̿͑́̏͒̏̎̾̈̈́͆̌̃̈͂̃̃́̈́͋̈́̈̉͌̃͆͑̆̄̉̉̀̆͊̇͌̍̊̾̈́͑̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅś̸̢̨̧̢̰̫͍͚͍̟̜͎̭͕̗̟͓͉̫̘̥̝͕̠̳͙͈͖͚̗͎̗̫͉̮̖̠̍͆̆̾̓̄͛̓̓̾͗̎̅̔͑̔̾̍̒͂̃̔̈̽̄̎̐̓̆̋̏̾̃̿͒̈́̿͐͛̒͒̎͋̔̄̐̽̀̌̄̈̑͌͗̑̒̂̊̐̽̍̔̅̈̃̈́͛͒͆̉̒͌̆̈́͆̏̈́̐̑̊̎̐̂̑̓͌̅́̾͂͐̏̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̵̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̛͈̞͍̯͈̹̠̫̻̰͚̭͓͍̼̺̜̖͎̥̮̞̻̞̬̰̱̠̺̺͈̰̗͍͓̘̖̤͔̳̜̤̰͈͖͚̮̤͇͔̭̹̬̪͙̘̣̬̞̲̞͇͉̮̭͚͓̥̮͉̬͇͖͙̙̺͇̞̠͍̥̹̱͉̰͙̯̟̟̘̦͓̞̠̟̪͖͕̦̰͇̩̺̦̘̭̱̣̫͖̙̺͕͇͓̗̜̦̈́̍̾͂͑̂͒̒̇̉̀͊̈́͆̌̋̅̑̄͑͑̋͒̾̇̀̔͊̃̒̓̈́̇́͛̏̿̐̃̂͌̏͒̈̀̈̐̐̊̅̾̀̈͌̀̈́̒̍̊̀͗́̆͌͋̌̏̓̒̐͂̈͗̓̾͂̀̀̽̋̈́̓̐̓̎̿͋̋̒̎̀̈́͑̈́̅̈́͛̿̀̀̆́̀͆̋́̅̾͗͗́̓̌̇̎̎͌̍̊̆̂̃͐́̉̈́̑̀͆̾͊̔͑̑̎͛̆̓̈̒̑̋̃̀̀͐̒̄̏̑̐͛̊̏́̌̄̓͑̉̀̓͗͂͆̊̀͛͌̉̋͋̀̈́̾̈́́̉͂̎̍̇͂͊͌͗̊͂̏̌̐̌̅̈̂̓̀͂̂̄̏͗́̑̇̏͆̔̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠b̸̡̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͎̯̤͉̲̰͍̣͔̠͈̬̯̮̻̱̞͖͖̹̗̘̼̥̹̮̳̘͍̳̯͈̩̥͎̖̠͚̫̺͖̰̭̫͙̩̳̤̮̺̬̫̠̘͓̣̱̼̤͈̳̣̞̬̃̎̅̽͆̏͗͐̅̋̌̍́͂̓̔̈́̄̍͋̔̅͊̀̎̒͑́̿͗̒͊̒̑͊͆͋̈́̾̌̓͌̓̊̌́̆̈́̈̐̐̀̓͋̉͐͐͗̓̅́̀̾̍͊͗̆͂̂̔͂̇͂̏̀̔͂̒̔̏̑̑͒̀́̂̒̆́͐̍́́́͛̀̉̃̓́͊̈́̌́̒̄̋͛̏̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̷̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̪̩̗͇̬̪̯̯͉̪̭͇̥̹̲̤̗̝̻̦͖̖̲̫͍̻̙̺̹͙̹̗̹̪̬̣̜͉͖̳̤͎̦̼͔̙̥̼̝̺͇̬̠̗̤̙̬̝͍͍͚̺̥̭͓̫͚̝̠̙̗̤̤̺͖̜͍̰̱̫̺̘̻̻̻͖̝̲͚̦̺̪̤͔͓͉̬̩̩͉̤̰͕̝̥̤̣̲̳̱̜͉̙̺̙͚̤̣͖͔̹̻̥̪̟̳̝̯̘̞̤̻̜͓͈̖̮͖̫̪͎̻̥͍̱͚̬͈̤͓͓̦͖̜̣̪̝̟̱̤̜̠͇̳̜͓̻̞̳̹̬͚̗͈̗̗̩̤͔͉̖̤͇̻̦̗̤͈͔͉͚̜͎͎̪̖̳̟̣̝̥͈̲͙̩͔̪͍́͗̍̂̈́̍̂̈́̈́̄̾͌̂̍͛̈́͋̈́̉̀̌̀͊͒̈́̈́́̀́͊̈́̎̂̒̓͑́̉͌̐̆̇̌̾̌͌̋̾̈̈́̈̊̇̅̎̈́͊͊͂͐́͌̽͊̾̋͋̏̑̑̑̽́̉͊͑̿̅͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͇̳̺͍͖̦̦̯̖̤̘̫̜̹̝͍̙̪̬̰̘̤̬̪̙̞̻̥̬͖̫̮̝̲̘͔̝̙͇̖͚̥͕̠̥̱̦̱̹̤̥̣̤͖̩̱̣̜͔͖̱͙̻͈̱͉̩̞͈͚̳͎̭̺̞̣̬̯͚̟̗͕̞̞͖̖̝͓͎͔͍̳͓̻̳͓̩͗͗͂̐̀̃̅̏̆̊̽́̏̀̽͊̉̈́̓͋̂̄̈̅͌͐̌̀̌̌́̄̿͌̽̐̒̓̀̏̍́̉̑̇́̔̒̆͛̀̎̋̄͛͌̒̿̾͒̔̆̐͐̅͂̂̈́̏̌̾̀̈̏̌̑̑͂́̀͗͂̐͑̃̌̓̓̎̃̊̽̃̏̑̿́͊͑̓̾̏̔̃͋̌͊͛́̌̄̈́̀̀̆̇̈́̌͛͗̆͊̅̃̑͋͗̓͋̍͆͋͊̾̈́͊̈́̏͗́͊̽͂͌̀͑̏̇͗͆̓͆̎̿̏̓́̈́̆̌̉̈́͗̏̾́̑̈́̾́͛̂̄̾̔̅͐̀̆͌͑̅͛̐͐̀̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̴̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̥͔̲͔̫̲̟̰͎̪̙̰̖̗̯̲̰̭̫̤̤̹͍̯̠͎̣̫͉̘̝͚͚̩̥̯͙̤̫̺͇̞̫̮̗̫͈̜̻̤͍͚̪͎͍̥̙̜̹̲͚̫̩̲̪̞͍̰̯̝̲̩͖̻͉̙̙͖͚͉̜͓͉̹͈͎̙̫̦̭͉͕̤̠̗̦̯̬̮̤̰̻͕̹̞̮̘̭͇̘͙͚̯͖̼͓̬̗̮͔̮͚̗̬̗̖̺͓̟͚̖̭̞̻̗̻̼̜̳̟̦̘̬̭̟̤̥̮̲̯͉̥͍̘͕̘͔̲̭̝̣̟̤̞͔̝̳̝̩̥̗̠̻̟͚̞͓̙͎̻̹͖̥͈̱̥͙͖̘̖͇̲̘̌̀́͑̾͐̂͐̓̂̈́̀̓̔̉̀̓̈̆̊͋̍̆̑̎̂͌͂̍̾̒̓́̇̆̿͛͒̊̏̍͌̾͂̀͋̽̏̄̐̋͋́̒͂̔͛̽͂̾̈́͒̍̀̐̊͗͋͋̾̈̇́͆̂̇̀͌͋́͛̊̀͋́̌̾͛̀̓̑̀̐͒́̽͛̾̏̅̅́̅͑̎̉͂͑̒́̿̀̆͋̔̊̃͌̓̿̽͒̏̊̒̐̾̀̃̎́̑̎͒̂̍͂̋̂̈̌͌͗͛͊̔̿̓͌̐̀͑̔̓̾̆̂̈͆̅͋̃̅̇̅̐̀̿̄̀̎̑͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̶̛̛̛̛̛̱̳͎͇̞̦̩͖̠̱̯͖͕̤̿̈́͛̂̇̿̔͂̔̂̔͌̾̔̈́͆̈́͌̒́̓̏̈́̅̌̒̍͛̐͑̆̂̄̈́̋̋̏̍̿̇̈́̐͒̀̇̾̔̅̓̓͒͂̿̒͌̽̈́̌͐̂̀̀̔̐̓̃̐̃̍̅̌́̏́̆̏̊́̈́̂̆̍͛̋̏̑̀̈́͂͂̒̎̌̈́̏̒̄̍̏̽̎̍̀̃̀͛͑̂̂̋̏͌̍͑̂̓́͐́̑̆͗̾̓̽͌̇̈̎̓͌̔̅͂͋͊̓͂͊̅̈́͊̉͐͐̔̈̊̈͑͆͂͛̈̈́̊̄̀͘͘͘̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠,̸̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̰̙͔͍̖̜͈̪̝̟̹̙̳̮̣̞̟̼̳̦͔̰̹̯̤̫͚͕͇͇̜̺͙̭̠̞̘͕̬͕̠̰̫͍̼̞̜̭̮̭͈̫̩͖̝͓̞̪̟̳̝̜̖̭̠̜͍̜͉̤̭͇͈͔͇̩̣̣͓̬͙͉̰͈̩̦̱̪͉̖̳̝̪̞͖̞̘̣̪͈͖̳̻̣̪̦͓̘͙͕͚̩̦͖̳̘͈̥̬̹͔̜̹̗̱͙̖͎̬̘͍͎͈̱̲͍͎̱̬͇̤͖͚͇̥̘͉͙̗̻̩̯̮̳͇͓̰̰̗͕͇̲͇͖̗̬̗͉̙̞̲̠̬͆̒͒̄͂́̊͌̂͊̈̏͐́͋͒̆͒̈̔̋͆̀͋̑̌̇͌̋̔͆̋͒̐͒̀̒͆̌́́̀͑̔̿͂͛̆́̏̑͒̑͛̋͑͂̽̊͌̀̿̓́̋̈̽͂̀̿̐̄̒̋͊̈̉͛́͗̆̈́̔̐͗̔̆̈́̎͑͆͌̀̃̒̉̔̀͊̎̽̓̓̌̃̆̊̀̿̓̓̽͊̍͌̐̾̍̐͑̃̂͌͑͊̉̊̓̉́̓̉̂̈́̇̊͒̾̈́̋͂̂͛̓͋̈͌͐̄̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̲̻̗͈͕̫̠̯̱̞̜̼͚͎̞͙͇͖̻̟̪̝̤̼̞̝̼̺̱̱̥̼̳̫̖̟͕̻̲̭̬̙̗͖̥̟̮̥͍̘̳̘̬͙̖͎̭̲̱̖̼̭͇̺̘̥͎̣̼̠͖̪̫̗̖̤͉͍̺͙͓͕̠̝͙̯̞͉̬̫̥̘̜̬̗̦͙̲̞͎̞̥͉̦̯̬̳̮̣͓͙̞͎̱̗̫̖̦̩͎̭͎̠̘̗̜͙͉͇̮̘̱̝̻̞͚̲̹̬̬̼͖͇̯͈̪͈̬͓͇̪̭̥̯̖̰̲͕̙͓͖̦͙̣͔͖̬̬͕͓͉̗͎̗̭͉͓͎̲̮̰̲̯͎̪̬͓͍͓͉̝͍̱̮̞̖̼̖̼͚͓̭̜̠̼̹̤̘̭̳͇̹̭̠͓̲͙̹͉̬͖̝̬̤̠̯͎͖̪̦̬̠̋̓̉̃̍̉̏́̈̽̑̎̈̔̀́̒͐̌̃̀̏̈͊͊̆̋̆̓̽̃͂̐͗̍̓̆͑̍̏̏͑̌̏̽̊͂̿̏̂͒͆̽͂̉̀̎̅́̇̀́̌͆́͋̈́̔̄̇̓̈̀̿̋̀̓́̿̀̾̏̋͛̋̋̒́̅͂̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̧̨̰̳̖̝̱͓̻͙̭͇̞̠̔͒̌̄͊̄͋͗̽̊̋͂̄̊̈́͊̅̏̓͛͋͑͆̍̈́̈́͒̓̌͊̔̓͋͊̈́̈́̎̅̀̃̀́͒͛̽͊́̍̾̿̔̈́͗̎̆̔̒́͛̽̌̋̐̄̏̾͋́̽̑͗͊̆̇̈̏̎̄̑̈́̌͊̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝n̵̢̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̲̹̝̲̖̹̟̳͉̬͉̝̺̫͙̜̭̩͍̠̮̠̤̺̹͉̙̖̳̲̳̙̯̠̼̪̩̺͈̦͍̹̠̤͕̠͔͓͕͕͎̖̜̖̳̯̪̜̬̣̺̝̺̝̳̬͍̰̮̣̮͕̫̦̠͚͙̬̤̩̞̣͇̦̹͍͉͓̪̙̖̲̜͔̥̹͓̪̥̱͔̭̠͇͎͚̘͕̞̠͕͍͕̝̠̹̝͕̦̥̼̼̙̘͈̼͇̝̯͈͉̝͉̞̯̝͓̤̩̺̖͈̟̖̭͙̬͍͕̟̝͚̩̖͈̼̟̫̩̥̰̻͙̮͖̯̩̦̳͚͕̙̹̝͎̪̥̺͙̘̦͙̤̝̣̰̤͈̪̟͚̬̫̞̩̭̝̬͓̣͙̮̜̞̯͔͔̗͚̭̲̠͎̪̝̫̟̘̗̙̞̦̙͍͖̝͕̰͉͚̺̭̠̭̯̤̗͉̰̞̼̖̄̀͂̀̃̐̏̈́̄̓̇͑̀̓̃̌͆̀͊̈́̽͌̏͐̍͂̓̓̐̔̀̈́̓͗̎̈͒̽̐̔̔̂̃͂͒͂̽̈́͒̊̅̋̃̎̆̿̇̑̎̾̑̋̋̃̽̓̉̄͋̏̉͂̈̾͑̐͂͌̎̏̌̑͗̈́̇̎̀̓̔̈̀̒͊͒͒̅͊̍̊̌́̈́̀̉̿͂͋̔̊̏͆̆̏̓͛̈́̓̈́̏̈́̒̔͋͊̆̈́̒̌̃̿͑͑͑͂̑͒͂̉̾͛̓͌̈́͒̊͒̅̈́̔̄̇̋̊̓̀̀́͛͒́̂̇́̇͛͛̈̇́̏̉͊̊͋̈́̿̂̓̈́̈́̔̓͂͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛͖͍͖̤̼͙͈̗͍̫̩͚͎͙̹̳̺͉̪̼͈̤̥͇̙̞̦͙̞̱͉̫̟̤̱̣̩̱̮̞͇̫̩̥͙̭̼̫̯̱͖͎͉̤̲̫͓͙͍̝̖͔̙͚̻̝̞͖̘͓̝͍͖̫̼̣̜̜̜͈̣̯̹̮͙̻͍͉͓̯̯̤̰͙̻̩͙͖̣͎̘̰̯͚̹̻̩̰̱̫̣̱͕̺̖͍͉̺͇͇͈͕̲̟̲̥͚̘̱͈͍̪̩͚̥͙̺͓͖̻͔͉̗̪̹͍̜͚̹͓̞̤͇̫̭̝̻̮̞͎͕̖̣̥͙͍̘͇̝̫͕̺̗͍͙̝̳͚̯̙̪̝̗̻̘̲͖̟͓̈̽̆́͑͆̇̄̉̅̌̐̍̍̌̐͊͑͋͊̅̋͂͒̏͂̈̈́͗̒̏͗̂̈̍͒͗͗̓̑̽̌̍̅͂͆̾̅̊̾͆̂́̏̏̅̌́̈̃̍̉̌͑̇̄̎̾̌̆͌̏͒̓͊̈́̈͐̽͛͗̈̃͑̐̀̈̎̏͗̄̽̍̈͐̈́̂̉́̈̋̏́͂̀̓͛̄̆͒̆͛̀͑̌̏̇̉̆͛͗̋̃̎͂́̾͆̔̿͂̈́̊̍͑͐̑́̐̽̌̂̐͋̌̈́̌̓͛͋̂̒̈́́͗͆̈̈́͊̓̾̋͛̐̎̽͋̒̎̀͒̂͌͆̍̌̍̆̌̌͋̋̃̿̋̆̊̑̇̓̍͐̒̌̉̌́̔̎͛͗́̎̒̀̅̎̓͗͗͆̾̈́̔̑̇̌̏̂̆͂̈͊̈́̋̐͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͉̼̯̘̝̻̙̮̜̹̬̲͕̤̦͓̘̺̼̰̠͓̦̜̪̯͕̘̯̳͎̳̺͇̜̟̜̰͈͍̠̝͙͉̥͎̙͕͔͎̘̺̼̮̬̹̓͌̑̈́̄͐͆̓͑̃͂̓̆̀̍̀͆̒̿̀͛̇͂͆̉̆̿̍̈́́̏̾̉̿̎̽̉̈́̉͆̌̀͗̓͌̿͆̊̽͛͂̾̀̏̓̂͋̽̇̌̌͛͊͛̐̈́̅̇͆̋͑͒̌͌̄̽͛̋̇̉̏͛̈́̓̃̽̏̀́̉̇̒̈́͛̿̋̿͂̉̄̎̈́̊̆́̃̋̿͐̓̐́͆͊̔̍͒̈́̍̊̄́͂͗̅̉͌͒̀̄͂͐̂̓̔̌͗̌̓̄̊̈́̋̃̐̄̓̾͊̓͆̓̌̎̈́͐̓̑̒͗́̅̓̂̍̓̏͆̓́̑̀͂͊̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̸̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̛̲̝͔̮͎̠̺͉͖̘̤͓͍̩̖̜̣̲͚̱̬̻̘͈̥̝̤͙̱͚̼̼̮͖̳̰̦̩͉̯̬̺̫̮̬̖͇͚̯͍̤̘̤̝̜̳̹̤͚̻̥͕̭̟̱͈̦̪͙̥̣͎̯͇̲̹̭͖̩̤͓̰̼̻̮̰̻͕̮̠̬͙̜͍͔̫͓̩͓̯̰̩̻̪̮͙̯̜̫͍͚̦̭̩͚̫͎̲̖̭̳̳̬̣̮̹̩̺̭̙̣͎̘̞͓̮̟͙͖̘̬̼̬͔̣̱̺̻̪͚̫̮̙̖̼̦͈̰͕̮̰͇̲͈̼̯̳͈̦̰̥͓̹͎̳͓̮̯͉͖̮̲̤̼̼̝̺̰͙̹̖̹̰̦͚͎̘͖̳͉̝͚̠̯̳͍̦̜͉̹̭̮̖̲͚̺̦̝̫̤͈͚͖͓̲͙̫͙̠͔̝̻̬͔̩̘̣͍̻̹̠͖̿̑̏̆͗̃̈́̌̒̾̽̈̇̎̾̑̀͒͊͑̉͆̐́̀̉͛̃̎̅̇̓̑̈́̽͌͂̈́͌́̾̿̓̒̉͆̑̄̀̋̌̓̒͑̓̃̃̆̍͋̄́̈́̈͂̑̾̓̑͋̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̸̡̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̯̫̝̦̝̪̻̺͖͈͎̤͇̖͖͔̖͔̹̗̲̰̳̥͇̯̺̻̙̟̣͍̣̺̹̲̺̳̮̹̫͈̼̭̯̠͚͉̯̄̀̽̃̊̓͒͒͛̎̌̄͋̈̊́̃̈́̀̈́̀͂̋͛̄̎̍̐͊̎͑̓̅̀̅̈́̈́̉̎͒̽́̓̋́́͛̋̀̆͑͐̒̿̓́̓͆̈́͒̈́̊̔̍͌̊̍̉̎̍̅́̋̌̅̇̔͊̈́̉̑̈́̆͊͌̌̎̓̃́́̓̊́͒̋͛̽̍̀̾̉̓̾͌̅́̀̀͛̓͌̿͑̈́̂̅̑̔̄̀̇̃̏͛͛̄͂́̇̍̽̓̀̿͒͊̀̊̈́̅̊̓͌͐͂́͋̌͒̾͊̀̈́͐̀̿͑͐̓̑̋͌̅͂̌̓̓̂̀͑̒̃̀̋͊̉̅̃̑̑͒͐̇̿̿̀͂̆͊̽̓̂̑̈́́̊̌͐̈́̐̓́͒̀̀͑̀̈́̅̇͐̃̂̏̓͋̈́̒̿̿̓̄̂̐̍̈́̆̀̇͐̀̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̵̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̻̟̰͎͙̗̲͍̦̼̤͉̬̦͙͕̩͙̳͉̫͙͔̖̦̪͓͔̦̮̲̜̹̯͚̝̙̳͖̜̰͍̹̺̖͖̪̺̬̱̼̗̻͈͙̖̙͔̖̭̩̥͈̺̘͍̠̞̫̖̳͓̯̣͇̣͙̬̱̠̬̫̹͓̜̪̣̱̘̼̹̖̩̤̙͈̳̝̹͈͖͔̖̘͉̫̻̞̯̯͇̗̺̩͙̣͎̖̹̟͍̹͔͖͍͕̼͖̪̹̯́̄̐̑͊̿̇͑̎́͐̈̍̔̉̽̓̍̎̋̀̎̄̃͛͗̒̎͌͐͋̏̌̌̐́̂́̅͒̔̎̓̉̃̉̔̊̓̈́̎́̒̍́͒̿̈́͌͛͘͘͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅI̸̢̢̛̛̹̫̘̤̖͍̯̠͕̹͔̘̩̘̳̯̯̳̬͙̯͓͔͙͉̰̖͙͉̮̹͙̲͓͋͐̅̒̿̐͑͋͒̑̀̀̽̈́͐̏̏́́̈͒̋̔̃̂̀͌͌̄̈́́̉͌͋͑̌̇̏̉̈́͋́̾̈́͂͛̿̓̂̈́̿̽̽̈́̈͆͂̓́̓̽̒̒̅̄͛̀̆͒͌́͋̑̀̽̅̾̽̓̾̃̎͊̂̎̃͌̍͂̇̈͊́̑͑́̌̄͊̆͐́̔͑̃̍̆̌͂̅̀̈́̀̾́̊͂̐́́̊̒͌̈́̄̔̈̀͛̀̀́̀̋̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̻͓̙̣̜̯̗̭̲̭͉̯̘̞͇̗̳̟̻̼̼͈̭̬̻̻̝̗̤̞̥̖͇̙̬̩͓̪͓̞̱͖͓̞̪̬̥̜̰̳̺͔̲̰̙̠͔̙̼͓̜̯̻͚̥̤̦͍̟͙͖̯̬̲̦͔͓͈̙̭̪͔͈͚͈̼̝̰̺̘͇̳̟̿̂͛̂̎͋̈͛̇́͗͋̉̃̈́̊̀̆̃̇̂̌̋̒̋̔̏́̿͊͐̄́̓̈́̓͊̽̔̆̈́̄̇̎̏͐̈́̀͆̆̏̏͊̀͛̀́̇̆̌͐̉̀̒͛͂̈́͊̿͋̊͂̆̎͌̇̅̎̇̾̈́̈́͂͆͆͊͑̈͌̄̉͛̄̊̔̒̀͌̏̒̀̀͊̑̄͂̃̊́͑͋͛̎̊̎̈́̉͛̓̋̎̏̿͑̀̒̓̐̏̽̉́́̈̄͛̌̍͊̔̈́̐̿̄͋̑͆͛͒̂̀̽̾̽͐̀͌̇́̀͛̈̈́̌͑̈͛̔̽̑̎̅̽̏̈́̑̑̾̀̆̈́͐̂̍̐̐̃̎̌̂͑̐̍̌̆̆̀̆̌͛̅̈́͌̓́͌͌̎́̓̂͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝w̸̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̧͕̘̤͎̥̳̲̠̦̮̥̩̯͕̮̲͉̰̱̺̣̦̪͇̫̻̺̖̼̬͎̞͔̹̰̯̲͓̗͕͍̬͔̰͉̙̘̺͉̟͇̖͔̙͔̼̩͔͚̦̙͉̪̹̜̝̜̯̭͙̫̺͔̙͖̮̪͚̩͎̲͉̻͔͉̙͉̱̱̤̳̭̻͍̼̲̝̙̣̰͖͇̲̻̗̩̰͚̦̥̝̙̲͇̖͙̼͎̲̮̯̘̲͚̣͈̘̭̩̺͇̭̘͖̪͙̟̭͎͚̝͔̖̩̻͇͙͈̘͔̟͎̺͙̪̩̝̟͖̝̗͓̯̦̻͉̣͚̣͔̹͉͔͉̣̯̺͙̗̘̪͎̺̙͇̙̣̲̲̪͈̼̱̘͇̤̤̖̣̜̤̥̲̰̱̮̩̙̟̝̖̤͓͈̞̺̘̞̜̰̥̤͇̜̦͕̳̮͍̩͈̹͇̽͋̆͗͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅe̸̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̢̨̛̛̛͎̳̳̝̳͓̖̯͍̫̻̗̦̘̝̙̼͍̤͇̻̦͍̘̫̠͎̬̭̼͙̱͔̯̬̦̖̳̘̫̱̺̬̖̯̣͚͙̬̬̬͔͙̣͓̪͈̪̰͇̜̜͈͍̰͚̣͓̠̥̦͚̺̖͓̮̖̳̘̪̠̬̥̫̞̜̩͉̗̦̣̹̗͎̣͈͓͉̙͓̭̥͇͇̲̫̜̥̼͚̯͎͙͎̜̟̮̖̳̝͔͙̖͖̰̦͇̥̤͔̣͙̦̺͈̗͓͖̙̜̞͖͉̞̯̦͕̭͔̤͓͓̻͔̠̘̦̗̼̯̬͍͇̹͖̥̦̖̭̯̘̗͇̱̭̫̯̟̦̼̜̬͙̫͉̼̟̤̯̞̭͓̗̞̦͙̫̘̩̯̙̙͚̭̲̣̼̺̙̜͚͎̮̟̝̦̼̰̬̳̼̩̻̺̲̹͖͓̪̣͚̺̓͆̓̌̽̇̊͋͂̈̈́́͛́̆͋̒̈́̾̋̉͊́͛̿̉̎̎̑̀̉̀̓͗̀̈́͊͑̊͒̅͐̍̽̑̃̑̔͐̍͐̓́̽̽̂͛̒͂́̏̋̇̉̏͑̏̌̆̔͂͗̄̀̽̌̉̎͌͗̃̒̎̈̈́͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȑ̵̡̧̡̧̧̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛͓̠̲̜͚̪̫͉̲̤͉̹͎͉͓͇̰̭̘̣̞̝̱͖̦̫̗̩̬̖̭͍̪͖̙̮͉̘̝͙̘͖̗͙̼̩̜̻̲͉͉͕̳͎̞̱͉̳̖͚͉̜͓̹̤̝̼̪͍̺̗͖͔͈̲͉̱͔̺͚̦̺͕͈̞̮̙͉̖̼̺͈͙̝̩̰̼͙̺̖̱̦͙̱͖̳̣̫͙̟̥̥̜̮͉̲͍̟̪͔̙̤̗̥̤͙͈̬͕̥̰̩̪͖̖͙̜͉̼̘̝͈̟̫͕̰̟̻̹̳͎̣̯̭̬̘̣̹̲͍̦̩̘̙̥͙͎̗̠͇̜̰̖̣̤̙̭̖̱̗̗̲͚̮̤͕̹̯͈̳̭̞̘̻̄̄̈́̉̀̂̔̋̈́̇̌̾̆̋̓̍̃́̆̌̄̊͐͛̿͐̽̓̊̀͌́̃͆̀̄͑̈́́̊͋̌̓̑̆͌̃͆̍̇̃̊͗̀̊͊̆̌̍̈̈́̽͋͊͑̄̐͐́̀̅͗̓̏͐͒̌͆͛̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẹ̴̡̢̛̛̜̘̮̲͇̻̦̺̖̠̰̹͕̬̘͚̳̫̱̦̠̱̼͇̭̝̥̖̱͖̪͈͕͉̈́̂̔̅̽̐͌̊̾͑͊̈́́̍̾̒͌̃̏͒̅́̀̓̏̔͊͂̂̄͂̅̄̇̑̆͗͋̊̋̋̌̏̈́͐͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅ,̶̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̬̣̗̗̝̦͚̰̰̺̰̘͍̜̖͓̰̭͓͓͔̘̣̗̺͙̞̭̱̬̞̬̺̯̙̯̝̯̗̜̰̖̖͉͎̗̞̣̹̲̯̥̪̦̺̯͍͉͍͈͍̖͕̲͓͖̠̭̭̳̘̟̫̞͕͍͍̯̗̥͕̱͔͇̥͙͙̖̩̝̲̯͚̬͕̭̥͍̥̣͈̲̗̻̯̖͙͚̼̳̱̪̤̺̤̱̦̘̗̦͚̜͕̼͓̪̹̫͙̠̙̝̟͖͖̞̺̫͙̘̦̠̰̯̣͇̰̜̜̪̣̤͙̩͍͇̫̳͉̹̤͍̣͙͍̖͚̜̠̙̣̉̃̀̃͒̄̍̃̏̈́͋̉́̏̄͗̾́̊͗̓̀͋̔̊̊̓͑̌͑͆̀̍̅͋̈́̍̆̉̋̎̒̃͒̐̾̄̓͆̅̓̈́͐́̆̏̿͂́̾̿̀̓͊̈́̑̐̾͑̉̀̈́͊̈̓͆̓̊͋̈́́̅̇͗̌̅͊͛̇̽͐̂̋̿̇̀͗͑̾͋̋̃̍̾͆̋̈́̔̊̒̒̓̈̆̀́̈͂́̀̿́̎͌̑̄͋̂̑̏̑̽̾̀̑̃̔̀͒̇̇͌͑́̄̽͌͒̅̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̘͉͔̙̤̖̺̲͕̮͉̥̤̼̖̞͙̳̠̣̹̼̻̭̺͎͓̳̲͕̠͉͚̜͔̪̼͉͖̱̝͉͓̞̼͈̞͓̼̲̮͖̳͈͎͙̦͔̦̱͍̳̦̹̖̻̻͈̱͚̰̯̼̘̠̦͖̗̤̭̹̰͙̦͕̹͇̫͖̥̙̗̰̳̦̹̹̲͎̲͓̦̠͔͕͓͎͍̠͇̰͎̳̯̳͇̯̯̗̩͍͍͙͍̤̪̲̲̱̘͎̗̭͎̜̖̣̹͚̱̱̫̱͙̞̩̯̤̟̙͉͚͕͖̬̖̲̻͈̖̠͉̠̲̬̩͔̮̫͍̻̘̖̺͎̪͕͖̗̳̦̗̝̣͉̲̦̳͈̞̱̟͍͓̠̬̩͇͎̤̦̘͔̖̭͎̜͎̜̤̣͉͇̞͓̙̭̫̯̩͓͓̭̠̗̼͖̻̲̬̺̙̱͕̼̳͚͕͇̪͉̲̆̾͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅt̸̢̛̛̛̛̛̜͔̥͔͍̮̱̰̬̮̘̟̠̫̖̩͒͊̔̀̐̎͛͒͌̄̈́̍̾̏̀͋̏͌̇̍͐͗̇̌̾͗͊̈̌̆͐́̄̑͗͒͒̎̐̐̓̅̆̃͑͒͂̌͋̑̇̿͋͋̇̐̄̃̄̀̔̀͐̿̏̄̈́̑̂̓̆͛̄̓͑̋͑̈́̓̂͗͂̓̀̆̈̔̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ḩ̴̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̘̦̰̖̱͙̘̦̣̤̹̙̝͇̞̰͔̖̜̣̹͉͇͍͎̱͓̗͙̱̣͍͔̳̩̯̠̞̮̫͓̻̟͕̬̰̩̮͕̠̞̼͙̱͍͈̳̜̟̤̗͍͍̯͕͖̻̘̪̪͎̻̱͖̪̬͈͓͙̘̞̖͍̙̮̯͓̫̹̝̣̼̬͓̮͎̻̤̭͖͉̲͕̺͚̼̳̠̟͉͍̙͍̫̥̻̰͕͓̗̮͔̬͎̩̭̭̯̩̼͈̣̼͕̯͔͕͕̜̯̻̟̮͇͇̹̙͚̠̜̪͍̣̯̞̭͍̦̼̗̩̟̰̦̭̻͇̥̹͉̊̀͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅä̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖́̇̀̌̈̔̾̈̈́̊̇̒̃̆̐̃́͌̀̑͂̒͂͛͛͌̐͗̓̈̌̏̓̀̌̓̿̌̏̒̃͆̓̾͌̃̑͌̆̒̂̈́̓̈́̏̀̈̀̆̋́̑̿͛̍̏̆̇̑̏̎̉̃̀̌́͗̃̇̆̈̋̓̿͛̐̀͗̈́̔̄̃͊̀̑̿̔̓̀͑̽̿̿͂͑͆͌̽́̀̿͒͛͆͛͒̿̿̅̃̎̈̆̍̐͑̂̀̾̑̐̆̔̏̋́̋͗̃̒͋̀̂̌͊̈́͑̆̀̿̋͆̀̌̈́͗̀̍̀̐͆͂̽̈́͗͊͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ţ̷̧̛̛̛̛̛̟͉̰̠̤̥̬̥̩̦̲̂̅͊̿͌̏͊̒̿̓̍̈́̋̇̐͐̋̀̒͐̄̀̄̒͆̊̄̎̑̎̀̈̔̑̌̽͆̓̄̀̀̂͒̈́̈́͑̈́̆͛̒͋̈́̔̌́̃̀̔͂́̑̉͐̅͂̃͑̇̒̀̈́̀́̈͂̂͋̈́̈́̇̐̃̇̃̉̉̿̈͒̀̐͋̃͂̀̌̂̉̄́̅͊̍̊̌͊̈́̀̓͛̏̽̃̌̆̀͋͑̓̋͋̈̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̮͚̤̟̝̳̠̠̗̖͎͚͓̦̱͚̘̗̤͓̯͉̞̻̖̙̬͉̻̖̠̗̤͙̺̀̀̍͋͒͌͐̋͋̅̐͐̋́͂̓̀͗͂̑̏̓͂̂̃́̾̈́̈́͒̆̂͂́͂͌́̐̆́͂͗̌́͌̉͒͂̏̀̃͒͛͆̎̍̀͒͌̆̿̇́̄́͊̉͌̒̔̊̃͆̓̓͂͊̐̎͊̀̍̔͌̃͒̓̇̇̌̀̌̌̒͐͂̇̉́̓̎͑̆̋̅͐̄͋͋͊̇̏̽̊͂̌̔̎̉̀̉͌̄̂́̈́̈́̔̃̆̉͌̄̓̉̒͒̒̐̇̽̍̀͆̑̏̃̐͊̄͋̔̂̀̃̐͗͊̋̓̃͌̍̐̍̆̅̅̒͌̈́̓̈́͒̒̄͑̍̄̃̔̄̏̏̍̐̏̃͂́̄̋̎̽̋̿̔̑̀̇͐̽͒̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅw̸̨̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̲̘͓̺̯͓̯͕̠̘̫̲̯̬̻̙͇͇̝̗̯̺̯̝͓̹̝̬̞̮̣̖̹̥͎̪̲͇̦̪̦̯͙̫͖̲͕̫̩̤̖͚̳̠̬̬̮͂͐͊͐͛͌͐̊̈́̀̀̐̈́̂͒͋͗̈̒̔̃̉̇̈́̀̅́̂̏̀̋͐̒͊̊̾̋̓̎́̋͂̑̀̿̔͌͆̌͋̀͐̅̏̑̀͆́͑̒̋͌͑̋̆̓̎̍̑̈̓̔͆̊̈͑͂́̊̌̌̋́̎́̀̾̎̿̓͋̓̌̒̓͊̍̒̎̏̑͛͆͗͒͊͐́̇͆̽̿̀̀̔̑͛͋̉̑͐͛͑̈́̆̎͋̔̑̍̀̄͆̆̂̐̎̍́̓̌̈̄̅͌̊͆̽̽͊̂͋͊̅͛̑̅̇̒̅̃͗͛̓̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̴̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̛͚̠͈̘͕̥̠̩̗͖̠̟͓͉͎̱̙̳̦̼͕͎̟͈̪͙͔͍͔̮̻̖̱̭̱̯̤͔̯̳̺͈̫̮̠̳̤̞̘͕̩̪͔̘̟͍̮̥̜̜̳͕͉̳̖̬͓͚̮̩̼̖̺̼̭̤͓̳͕̩͔͇̯̠̯̼̻̫͚͈͉̟̜̳̹̟͈̙͎̖͍͙̫͙̯͕͔̫̞̮̳̞̫͉̹͉̯̦͕̫͇͚̼͙̹̠̰͓̹̺̩̤̬͈̦̣̺̲͇̩̦͈̥͚͔̫̲͚͉̺̫̼̪͕͉̥̙̪͎͍͔̟̮̲̹͈̝̻͔̰̪͎̣͕̟̰͚̤͓̩͚̩̳̞͙̬͔͓͉̝̫̘̥̰̙̙̘̻̠͉̼̳͕̮͕̖̙͔̩͍̙͈͔͇̤̗̠͈̮̩̜̳̗̥̻̹̳̼͙͎̙̝̠̺͕̪̩̱̭̮͈̝͉̲͙̤̮͉̹̻̎͑͒̇̃̍̈̿́́͂̉͌̎͋͆͒̋̓̀̎́͋̒̉͗̍̎͗͐̅̓͛́̔̓̇́͋̈̆́̔͊̈́̀̎̌̆͛̂́́̍̒͊͋̌͗̈́̆́́̈́͑̒͌̑́̏̇̏̑̓͒̒͊̈́̊̇̇̑̒̍̿̓́̎̂̈̌̌̎̔̏́̂͆̆͑̄͒̎̅̅̂͊̒́̄͆͆͋͊́̍͑̽̎̍̏̈́̀̑̈̓̒͊̏̆͐̀̒͗̓́̀̑̏̌̈̈́̉́̆͆̎̋̃̆̂̈̏̓̀̌̊̀͋̊̈́͒̓͑̎̈̑͋̇̀̎́̾͌́͗͊͒̉͊̑̿͑͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅu̵̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̨̫̲̲̳͔̝̺̥̗̞̱̼̜̲͙̥͉̤̗̰̲̭̲͕̞̻̗̩̝͎̜̲̫͔̲̣̬̙̗̰̯͚̺̹͇̤̼͖̠̜̩̲̣̦̫̞̫͖̮͖̭̮͓̥̼̗͕̱̺̝͓̥͓̹̖̣̼̙̣͈̦͎̺̤͇̬̹̠̩͎̞̬̹̩͍̺̤͕͔͚͖͎̼̫͉͉̪̙̩͓̘͖̗͍̰̙̹̻͕̍̽́͗̈̇̀̑̋͆̓̓̌͐͊̅̿̅̄̑̃̈́̅̍̎̄̃̎̉̔́͂̑͌͐͗͗͊͊̓͌́̊̀̈́͌̄͋͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̶̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̛̛̛͈̩͓͎̗̥̲͔̬͙͔̩͚̗̲̱̲̤̜̘̙͔̲̬̱̻̜̖̹̼̥̣̠̝̤͚̣̫̘̩͇̣͔͚̜͖͙̫̠͙̱͉̮̟̖̼͔̪̥̳̠͎̖͔͈͕͓̙̜̺̠̰͕̬̖͈͚̺̮͖̖̫̱̦̹͔͕͚̪̫̬̯͍̼̞͕̰̣͖͎͓̭̬͍̹̩̤̥͓̹̜͚̩̫̤͚̳̘̱̟̭̗͈̟̲̳͕͍͉̺̝̤̻̲̹̼̟̭͔̪͉̰͇͙̫̭̙͈̜̗͔̰̙̗̰̤̗͚͔̩̜̭̫͉̙̼͕̲̰͔̬̣̬͈̞͓̺̱̗̝̲̦̯̖̜̪͖͈͕̼͕̑̒̍́̋̓̋̈́̊͛̅̅̊̆̃̅͗̏̒̍̃͒̀͐̌̀̆̆̄̐̂̿̓͌̆̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḍ̶̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̤͚̱̗̗̲̲̫̥̖͚͈͍̮̖͙̱̜̘̰̰̦̳̩̲̩̘̬̗̤̹͍̘̥̘͔̪͈̝͙̞̣̖̱̺͉͕̹̩̟̝͙̘͉̗͎̦̗̯̬͙͕̺̣͈͇͎̳̠̫̘̼̞̩̰̻̱̩̟̥̲̲͍̦͇̝̻̥͍͇͖̣̙̯̝̝̺͇͇̩͇͍̣̳̹̹̭̗͙̘̣͈͎̳̙͈̲̉̔̾͌̎͊͐̾̾̒̈́̓̇̋̍͗͊͆͆͂͌̄͑̓̈́͊͆̔̌̊̈̐̌̔́͒͆̽̅͑̓̌́̀̿́́̃̆̀̈́̓̔̈́̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̷̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛͎̜̗͎͍̱͇̭͓̥̳̣̝̻̮̪̜̙̜̫̳͉̱̥̻̺͕̞̰̙̼̞̥̹̮̝̗̥̩̙̞̯̲̻̟͕̬̮̻̙̱̩͇͔̻̲̯̥̮̯̻̙͎̹̱̙̠͓̥͕̙̞̲̼̺͎̜̲̘̠͓̬̞̙̼͈̜̺̣͇͖̦̺̝̜̯̜̩̯̤̫̰̪͇̹͉͔̫̲̫͔̬̼̙͚̻̣͇͇͇̪̈́͋̊͂̊̅̂̊̃̄̑̀́͊̀̏̏̉̾̔̆̉̈́͛͛̏̓̍̓̇̓̂̎̾̾̆̃́̓̅̊̽̉̓̀̽̈̅̄͐̑͊͌̈́̃͆̇͋̽̈́̔̊̒̓̊́͊̀̽͒̾̇̏̇́͋͂̀̎̀̋̈́̀̑̍̊̉͛̈́̅́̎͆̑̂͆̈̀͛͐̈̐̇̀̉̌͒̿̔͊̈́̽̎̔̽̈́̍́́̀̂̔̎̏̓͋̀̑͗̉̐͐͋̐̏̇̆͊͆͛̎̊̾̔̓̅́͑̽̈́͛́̐͆͆̄̃̈́͆͐͊́̌̊̊̉̀͗̒̈̎́̈́̄̂̈̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ'̷̛̛̛̟͖̣̦̠͕̠̯̩̩̖̰͇̣̖̫͕̔̀̽̅͂̄̾̂̏̄͂̇̀͗̽͊̈́̀̏̓̀͗̾̍͐̒̅̽̈͒̇̀̄̉̈̀̀͋͑̈́͂̇̉̉̄̈́̓̊̓̾̔̑͒̏̀͛̈́̔̃̇̅̀̈́̇̓͊̈́̂́̀͂́̂͗̉̋̽̂͗͌̂͛̒͂̿́̔̑́̃̑̃͛̈́̍̅̔̈́̉͊̈͒̿̑͑̈͋̂̑̓͑͐͐̄̀͛͂̂̇̿̔͂̃̈́̃͂̆̎͆͗̂̀͑̔͆͆̑͒̌̀̆͆͆̀͋͛̇̂̀̓͊̇̈́̅͂͌̋͋̾̓̐̎̈́̄̓͂͌̀̔͋̽̿̈́͆̽͌͒̓̂̇͒̆͗̎̏͆̈̈̈̌̒͒̇̀͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ţ̵̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̧̛̳̖͔̘͕̙̯̝̩̲̪̖͈̰̗͎̳̼̰̘̜̮̫̬̤̰̹͈̟͙̠̙̮̳̲̹̠̹͙̳̠̱̱͖̰̳͔͉͓̺̩̯̜̥̟̰̻͕͎̦̪̭̥̤̫͔͍͓̫͖̺̜͈͖͕̩͎͉̙̟̺͙̟̙̦̦̲̬̟̮̣͓̥̼͕̼̬̼̩̼͚̹͔̙̱̟͓͙̦͖͔̺͎̮̼̺̭͔̞̼̖̭̫̟̼̻͙͉̠̜͉̼͈͓̜̺̲͆̃̿̔̓̐̇͑̓̌̊̂̂̂͌̍̇̑̈́̔̑́͊͂͌͛̾̈́̓̄́̃̓̊̒͑͋͛̏̐́̄̋͋̐̆͑̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̲̦̩͙̬̦̣̫̮̺͈̬̖̥̥̬̦̗̲̹̬̜̩̟̤̫͖͙͖̺͙͉̬͇͎̲̤̤͇͓̺̹͎̼̮̞̩͕̟̯̤̟̟̹̜͇̖̤̳͔̞̟̼̝̗̥̣͙̩̙̝̳̳̮̜̪̜̖̭̮͈̫̫̤͉͚̣̺͓̯̭͍̲͔̲͕̜̼̺̹̖̭̖̜̠̺̹̜̝͈̪̤̘͇̜̪̬̘͕̪̗̱̲͖̞̻̯͚̩͎̞̞̭͕͕̫͍͕̠̯̝̘̟̰̭̝͍̻͓̲͕͉̬͈̯̯͉̟̬͔̦̼͙̫̦̩̩͖̣̪̦̬̃̅̓̅͗̈́̊̆͌̓̅̂͋̀̿̅̅͐̾̽̊̓̌̈́̓̂̅͒̿́̽̀̾͆̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅm̸̡̧̡̢̢̢̛̛̱̼̣̫̰̥̟̼͇̺̥͇̟̫̝̖̜͈̼̯̤͙̰̞̼͔̪̘̥̲͉̖̈̿̃͊̑̋̈́̾́͒͌̎̏͂̅̓̇̊̐̒̀̔́̽̑̈́̿̂̊͛̍͂̇̏̏̈̆̿̃̑̈́̆̆̌͐͆͐̈́̐͑̍̓̐̈́̒͑̀̌͗̈́͋͊̐̂́́̊̍͌̃́̊̊͌̓̔̈́͆͂̒̈́́̃̀̿͐̋̽̽͂̒̐̋͒̈͌͊̉̀͆́̈̉̇́͋̉̇͌̑́̒̿̈́͛́̽̆̄̉̌̀̌̐͑͒͂͂̋̇̍̿̎̀̈́͐̎̂͌̔͐͋̀̀̔̆͗͗̋͆̋̔̀̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅą̴̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̫͇͉͙̺̰̙͈̣͓̖̺̜͇̬̯̩̮̰̬̰̲͉͖̪͎̣̝͓̤̥̯͍͈̤̫͙̞̳̙̺͕̞̳̞̣̮̟͔̙̤̝̜̺̳͚̣̰̣͎̫̟̤͉̺̩͈̭͍͉̻̟̯̭̠͖̺͎͎̬̩̤̫̟̟͉̜̰̙̰͙͈͓̥̥̣̞̥̺͚̖̀̽̎͊̑͋̆̊̆͛̈́͆͂̒̆̿̀͐̍̈́̃͛͛͒͊̿̎̇̃̾̈́̃̾͂̎͐̅͋̓̒̊̔̐̃͊̏̈́͌̒̀̃̓̈́̒̓͛̒͂͛̈̓̊̑͒̅͂̓̊̎̆̇́̓̀̒̄̓̋͋̉͂͒̋̑̈́̑̽͆̍̅̋͆̍̑̐̓̑̽̄̄̿̀̋̃̈̎͐̉͛̉̏̅̓̑̈̊̀̍͌͌͋̆̋̃̍͛̎̿́̇̿̈́̏̀̇̔̈̿̆́̅̿͌͆͗͑͂̒̎͋̾͊̆̑̑̐̈́̊̓̀̎̿̐̿̈́̃̅͛̾̒̏̀͆̋͂̄͊̐̈́̑̽͛̑̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅk̶̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̞̠͙̬̩͚͕̗̪͖͉͖̰͎̺̝͓̬͕̯̼̀̈̆͊̈́̌̉̈́͛̒͌̏̾̋̔̀̐̆̽́̈́͛͊̍̈͐̽̓̾͐̔͊͌͊̃̀͒̾̒̃̅̃͗͌̄̽̈́́̀̈́͐̄̔͒̽̍̃́̿̈́̐̎̌̾́͌̽͂̃̀̅̇̍̐̀̀͛͒̎́̌̄̾́̈͗͊̈́̃͋͂̇̓̑͛͒̀͊͒́͗́̐̐͋̃̑̓̽̏̿͌͂̍͊̈́̏̾͗̈́͊́̋̈̌̀̽̃͗̉̈͊̃̉̓̽́̋̄̇̍̔̿̓͗̒͋́͌̓̆͑̔͆͗̏̈́̓͗̐̾͒̌͐̾͐̀̿́̆̌́̄́̋́̂̿̏̌͐́̽̽̽̄̆̋̄͗̓͐͒̅͗̽͆̌̽͂̑́̐̅̐̊̅́̍̋̍̿̓̎̈́̈́̾͗͌͌͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̶̡̡̨̟̼̖̯̱̦̫͕̥̠̣̙̫͔̻̺͎͎̱̗͚͈̙̜̪̝̘͍͕̥͔̠̼̪̳̖̯̪͍͉̮̠̠̖̽̊̊̿͋͋͌͒̈̉͒́̌̍͒͋̀́̎̄̋̍͐̅̎̐̿́̊̀̽̇̒͋̄̃͒͗̈́̒̀̉̂̆̓͐́̈́̂͆̀͌̽̾̓̔̈́̅̀̇̔̃̏̈́̽͆̔̑́͌̔̽͐͊͑̑̀̎͒̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̛̛̛̥͉̥̞̯͚͍̗̬͎̳̳̤͍̮͙͓̜̬̮̙̃́̂̔͆́͋͛̎̿͋̿̽̓̂͗̈̂͋̿̉̀̔̅̔̽́͗̏̇͑́̅͂̀͛̄̈́̅̓͒͛̏͛̀̈́̌̓͗̒͂͒͆͑͂̎͗̃̂͐̈͛̿͆̆̊̆͌̔̒́̀̓͂̍́̒͑̏͊̊̃̿̄͛̅͆̆̏͌̋̆̓́̒̍̒͆̑̒͒͒͋̅͐̈̾̄͒̔̇̑̎̑́͑̿͑͗̌̉̿́͆̈́̀͊̏͋͊͒͐̾͆̃̑̎̀̈́̎̈́͑̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝m̴̢̡̨̡̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̲̪̳͙̩̬̱̞̹̟̬̠̲͍͇̺̗̲̯̦̙̟͚͓̲̹̻͙̺̱̟̱͖͇̗̼͕̺͎̘̟͇̭̜̬̫̘̱̗͈̯͇͉̝̟̤̘̬̤̫̤̝̯̼͖̞̼̗̣̖̪̜͍̠̪̝̮̳̰͕̻̯͚͎̻̣̳͍̼̝̼̖̻͍̩̤͈̺̺̯̤̯͉̲̜͙̱̥̘̤̻͈͍͍̳̫̙̦̱̣̫̩̪̺̟̱͍̫̭̯̺͈̞͚͈̭̤͖̜͕͈͕̩̬͓̻̯̩̜̱̙̝͗͗̔̎̄̆͂̏̓͌̾̂̿̀̊̀͒̆͗̒̄͊̔͂̒̈̏̂́̄͒̎́̋͊̇̇̿̆͗̄͋͑̑͐̄͑͊̂̈́́̋̌̄̃̏̂̅͒́̿̎̓͐͌̏̓͋̀̈́̐̓̄͑̎̓͌̐́͒͂͋̃͊̈͑̀̐́̾͂̄́̔͆̂̍̽̒̃̎͊̊́̒̆̓́̐̓͌̔͛̾̄̅̌̓̽̓̆̾̀͊̈̈́̓͆̀̈̎̆͊͌̉́͋͊̇̾̏̒͑̏̓̈́̆̾̂̐͂͗̽̈̀̇͊̈̊̒͆̀̉̒̈́̒͒͂̊͒͒͑̏͒͐̓̐̎̔̌́͗͌́͒̈́̈̀̓̌̀̐̌̈͂͊̓̔̌̓̈́͒͆̀̒͌̓͒͛́̀̈͗͋͒̿̎͗͑̉͗̒̍̑̈́̊̌͊̆̐̄͛̍̏̎̾̆̂̓̀́́̄͂͐͂̉̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̻̭͙͖̩͉̖̫͖͕͍͓̳̮̺̳̻̤̯̖̮͖͖͙̯̞̠̦͉͙͇̩͈̘̱̮̬̠̦̫̝̣̘̼͕͚̥̼͇̻͔͕̮͎͎̲͙̗̰̠͍̯̳̜̠̲͍̹̗̝͔̖̪̞̻͔̰͍̙̩͖͉̱̙̜͕̘͓͈̠̝̭̪͖͈̻̳͖̖͉̞̖̤͍̝̳͚̪̻̪̙̜̮̞̲̖̞̰̱̠̱̼̦͉͓͍͖̩̮̻̲͎͓̰̪̦̦̝̙͇͉̠̬̻͙̻̤̳͓͈̼̠͍̹̳̭̥̠͖̼̩͖̩̰̫͙̙̯̤͇̪̘͇̟͈̯͍͍̣̖̣̤͖̘̖͚͕̳̹̻̬̖̫͕͈͓̩̩̥̞͓̖̬̘͓̮͇̬̪̜̘̯̠̦͇̪̞̖̰̘̺̙̒͂̓̆́̏̈́̌͂̆͊́̂̈́́̅͒͑̔̄̈̑͑̃̌̽͊̈̍̅̾̀́̾̉͐̽̂̋̒͌̈̽̌̉͑̈́̽̾͗͂͗̋̄̏̑̐̂̂̿̅́̎̔͑̋̔̽́̄̏̊̈́́͆̉̑̐̎͒͌̍̉̉́͐͊́̽̈́̔̑̒̓͌̆̄͛̎͐̾̈́̌̌͒̽̿̈̐̂̌̄͊͛͒̈́̏̒̍͒͗͂̓̋̈̑̓̈́̈͌̈́͌̄͑̃͛́̈́͂̈́̇̑̌̓͌̃̏̀̽̇̑͐͑̑̄͋̒̾͊̔̈́̓͌̀̆̽̽̀̏̎̊̾̽̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛͙̲͙̞̦͈̦̲̪̺͇͓̠͙͖͎̤̦̗͉͔̦̖̻͙̙͓̖̬̦̰̩̤̣͇̣̖̟͚̭͍̲͕̙͇̦̮̳͕͓̤̯̥͇̬̻̖͉̮̻̠̻̯͔͖͔̘̖̘͖̱͔͍̻̗̱̠͕̣͚̘̪̝̰̤͔̝̖̟̮̺̮̩̤̦̥̟̘̺̘̰͎͇̹͕͓̩͈̩̤͖̫̞͍͇̣̳͚͉̬̣̰͍̺̣̪͉̤͍̫̝̍̋̑͌̄̐͐͂̈͆̀͛͛͐͑͑̎̆̿̂̒̃͊̽̌̔̅̽̎́̇͒͒̂̈́̓͋̔́̄̈̓̐̀͌̑̔̀̿͆͆̂̾͊̃͂̈͛̌͐̓̊̅̐͂̋͆̾̀͑̈̿̓͋̌̆͌̓̉̀̌̇̃̊́͗̓͋͒͊̌̅̾̀̏̀̓̄̐͐̍͗̎̔͂͑̋͗͑̈͋̿̂͂͊̇͆̀̂͗͊̃̈́̌̽͐́͌̀̈́̈̋̾̉͒̀͋̔̒̍̓͊̏̒̏̓̉͐̈̅̀͐͊̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĝ̵̨̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͖̖̰̖̙̭̬̥̪̱̯͙̱̤̺̮̤̣̫̬̠̜̗̪̹͉̳̙̲̗͈̻̭̫̲͇͙͓̖̺͓̙̤͎̣̯̭̖̱͎͔̘̩͇͈̹͇̱̫̹̺̯͚̫̯̗͍̘̣̤̅̉̓̇̓͐̈́̽̌̋̐͆̎̔͊́̈́̂̄͌̀̎̓̐̇͂̂̉͒̈̀̄̌̀̈͗͆̂̽̓̃͂́͆̿̏́̀̿͂͑́́͑̓̔̽̅̂̾͐̇͛̊͑̌̓̀͋̋́͌͑̐̈́̐̔̌̎͊̑̋̊́̇́̾̈́̐̈̄͂̿̊̓̓̇͒̈́͊͋͐͆̐̒̓͂͊͐̐̍̐͆̍͆͑̈̊̃͑̊̀̓̉̉͑͐͑̀͂̈́̌̃̈̈́̌͒͑́̉̈́̏͑̎͆̔̓̅̓͗͑̓́̈̎̋́͒͗̈́͛̏͊̔́̇́͛̇̆̑̀̋̅̊̾̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ą̶̢̧̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͎͙͓̙̣̻̰̤͚̯̱̭̲̜̣͎͓͔̗̥̩̱̼̩̺͔̭̘͎̝̳͓̲̮̲̫̟̙̥͚͈̩͙̦͙̙̲̞̘̲͔̻̯̖̤̮̼͓̖͚̳̬̟̤̖̠͓̰̳̦̜̲̤̜̭̭̦͇̲̰͈̲͈̱͓̖̲̤̞͖̝̥̦̖̫̤̺̟̺͔̖̖̞̟̘̯̘̩̜̯͕͙͚̼͔̘̮̬̘̭͔̫̼̪͓̩͖͎̱̹̻̝̜̪̱͊͂̀̅̅̉́̂̃͒̉̆̑͛͊̔̐̈́͗͂̾͌̃̇͗͌̒̿̍͗͋̒̀̂̂́̑͐̈́̀͊̔̓̈́̿͐̀̇̈́̋̏̋̾͂̈́̐̏̀̿̓̈́̈́̀̋̏͒̂̃̽́̑̽̆̑͆͋̀̔̀͐́̏̀͋̎̈͂͛̍̔̎́̐̾̇̿̄̂̎̀̎́̿̐̓͐̔́̋̇̓̑̊̃͊̒́̎́̋͒̀̊̐̓̿̈́̀̔̽͗͊̾̎̓̀̋͆͑̿͛̄̾̾̈́̇̔̈́̒̓̒̐̈́̋̿̉͛͆̒̾͊̋̌̉̊̿̌͊̇̐̓̇̇͛̓̇̐͒̂͂͂̉̂͊̓̌̌̉̀̏̄̈́̒̑̆̃͐̑̍͐̃̓̍͌̽͐́͂͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅy̴̡̘̲̤͔̗̻͒̂̅̓̾̉̒̃̃̃̐̾́̊͆̆̌̂̆͆̔͌̏͋̃́͂̓̑̿͘̚͠͝͠͝.̶̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̛̥̗͇̣͎̼͙̻̼̝͙͖̻̝͔̣̫̣͉͚̰̤̜̠̭̳͚̰̥͔̼̲̮͎̼̜͈̖͍̫̙̪̱͇̻̯̥̺̫̠͓͚̹̤̥̗̺͖̻͉̟̬̜̰̦̱̪̤̦͚͇̤͇͚̳̤͍̻̻͓͕̺̱̼̼͇̣͔̩͔̲͔̝̦̭͕̦̜̗̣͈̪͔̜͖̞̻͈̥̝̼͉̣̹͎̭͓̤̭̜͈̰̞̼̖̯̜̘͚̖̹͉̬̖͖̥̰̦͓̬̰̭̲̳̗̹̥͉̙̟̗̘̗̟͕̟̩̠̪̥̹̩͔̖̤̦̘̯͓̹̠̫̭̰̘̫͕̠̗̗̦͙̩͙̲̝̪̘͖̳̘͚͉̥̫̘͓̬̙̙̭̱͓͈̰̭̖̺̬̺̠̺̲̣̖̻̙̫͆͗̎̐̈́͗̑̋̌̔̂̒̃̓̈́̍̀͑́̇͋̑̀͗̏̏͊̊̇͊̄́́́͒̇̑͐̏̀́͛̔̓̒̒͊̈̔͒̏̋̿̾̎͛̅̄̎̉̽̃͋̑͗́̏͐̌̍͐̀̍̈͒͗́̽̄̀̋̀̃̈̑̈́̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ"̶̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̛͖̦̰̪͓̹̣̺̪̥̞̥͇̠͎̺͔͍̘̮͖̥̖̬̯̺̙̤͍͕̞̳̗̜̬̞̯͎̝͕̦̯̜͈̳̺̰̭̻̲͕͙̭̻̰͉̦͈͙̹̗͖̖̗̫̠͓̗̱̼̦̬̣͔͓͇̬̩͎̼͔̝̪͈̰̩͕̰͉͕͖͚̜̻̝̠̗̼̤̻̹̲̘̰̙̺͔͔͎͚͇̖̹͈̰̞̹̦̠̭͚͓̜̼̟̯̥̭͓̜̥͕̟̺̳̲̩̟̞͍̰̥̞̲̣̠͓͕̪̲͔̫̱̟̰̭͕̫͈̲͈̹̩̳̯̠͊̐̈́͌́̈͒̋̓͑̒̇̾̊̈́̂̓̏̎͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̛̭̝̫̪̝͈̗̳̟͚̭̺̺̝͖̯̟͎̭̙̝͈̬̥̙̹͚͓͔̞͚͈̦͈̟̳͖̫̘̭͍̻͍̭̦̖̹͈̻͎̪̪̖̱̤͖̌̈́̑̍͒̏̏́͌̔̃̎̓̓̔͗͊̈́͗̄̓͊̌̇̏̒͋̉͋̆́͛̇̓͋̃̐̉͒̑͆̿̐̂́̍͌̈́̋̒̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅ  
̶̨̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̱͓̺̣̳̳̖͉̜̖͚̗͕̲͖̭̭̺̗̺̮̦͕̟̃̾̎̇͋͐̃̓̅̀̓̀̋̋̅̾̽̓̃̎̿̃͛̎̈̽̈͊̔̀̽̄̓̄̂̄͊̈́̀̾̆̽̉͐̆̂͊̈́͆͆͗͂́́̂̈́̾͒̓͐̓̅̐̽̇͑͗̅́̽̈́̐̓̋̌̂̓̌̏̑̑̾͊͊̀͛̅̏́̊̾͗̇̿̊̃̀̈́͒̉̆̿͋̏͌̓͛̂̈́͌̏͌̅͋̈́̋͆̃̎́̾̾̇͂͛̍̀̍̔͒̀̎͛̅̈́̏̐̋̽͗́͐͐͌̂̓̅̑̊͐͆̓̏̀͆̉̋̿̑͐̌̑͛́̈́͋͂̀̓̏̀̊̈́̃͋̔͌́̑͌̓̊̓̓̈͋́͐͋́́̇̑̽͑̈́̀̌̌͋̾̊̂̀̌̌͗̀͗͂͊́̊͗͛̈́̇̀̓́̄̔̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̹̻̺̤̝̝͍̥̘̺̗̭̬̫̠̝̮̮̪̺͙͍̻͎̟̣̪̼̞͕̻̬̜͉̘͙͚̤̥̥̥̤͔̰̹͍̥̖̜̙̳͖̭̞͔̜͈̗̱̣̟̜̞̟̻̩̖̭̘̟̱̞̠͔̮̪̟̻̜͕̥̣͈̹̱̜͍͈͉̫̟̥͉͈͓͑͆͋̀̃̾̉̆͌̐́̾͋̈̈́͐̇͋̔̑͆̿́̇͐̉̔̀͂̾̇̾͛͌̍̈́͋̀́̀̽̐̅̊̈́̊͐̈́̓͋̽̅̽̍̾̎͗͒̈́̒͒͌̎͊̊̉͗̽̏̑̏̄̈́̔̉͒̅̓͛̈̉̄́̍̃͗̌͌̂̀͂͛͒̔̌͊͗̾͐́̽̓̋̎̃̈́͋̏̅̉̎͛́̐̄̈́̑̈́͒̅͑͛̈́̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ"̴̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͖̮͉̹̜̻̞̲͚͔̖̭̹͉̹̘̬̰̝̯͉̰̳̘̥̯̘͎͕̝͚̦̼͉̟̼̜͙̞̙̲͖̩͕̼̦͉̗̖̳̜͔̥̰̤̭͙͚̻̰̮͎̤̥͖̖̟̪̤̩̫͈̥̹͈͚͖͖̠̗̖̝̬̠͇͙̻̙̹͈̟̪̬̗̙̯̩̝̰̞̦̟̮̰͉͙̪̼͔̼͕͙̞̥̯̱̯͓͖̿̍̿͊̊̃̓̀̿̔̈́͆̓̓̓͐̊̎͋͐͛̂͂̋̋̔́͒̈̊̐̆̂̀̄̋͆̾̓̈́̍͒̄̇̎̋̈́̿̂̉̾̋̑̎̽̈̿̈͂̌̉̑̉̊̓̐̓̎́͗̈́̏̎̎̓̍̈́̔̀̑̔͒͆́̊͒̃̈͐̂̎́͒̅͋́̈́͌̍͐̄͌͛͗̈͒͊̍̉̔̏͋͐̈̾͆͊̂̓̈͒͌̈̿̅̀͒͑̔̓͐̌̄̇̀͌̃̒̄̒͂̀̄̿̅̃̿̄̋̂̆̔̽́̍̋̆̇́̽͛̆͌̃͛̏̄̇͆̽̃̔̀̆͂̈́̓͌͊̀̈́͊͛̆́͐͑͌͒̋͐͑̈́̂̃́͆̀́̇͐̒̐̌̅̀̿̿̒́̅̇̂̀̉̓̅̔̔̆̐̎̑͗̉͛͗͒̽̓̄̌̊͋̆̊̐͑͊͒́͊̈́̓̎̎̒̈́̽̐̒͑̈́̆̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅY̸̡̢̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̼̲̹̣̙̰̜̭͎͕̺̗͇͕̮͔̤͖͈̯̩̖͖̻͈̮̮̺̯̖͕̪͖͍̹̞̠̲̠̙͚̘̳̟̺̞̟͍͍͕̳̼̯͉̱̝̪͖̜̞̠̣̥̜͍̻͍͇̥͈̻̬̬͈̝̣͔̫̠̟̮̘̝͔̮͕̟̫̲̩̜͓̝͔̻͚̞͓̲͖͍͈̯͓̘̭͈͎͖͔̤̫͔̜͔̲̜̩̪͍͖̺̟̞͖͖̼̹̜̤͔̟̟̝͚̝̘̪͙̘̥̞͕̭̳͎̩͈̹̳̰̱͇͔̮̹̗̬̝̫̘̘͎̭̬̙̭̘̼͎̣̬̲̹̭͇͕͚͈̩̞̝̞̣̜̳͍̮̳̘̦͉̼͎͖̹͉̳͈̫̼͓̠͈͖̯͔̓̃̇̄̍͂͆̏̾̓̊͊̎̈́̈́̐͑̀͊͊͑̏̃̓́̉̔̌͌͂͂͌̅͑͌͊̌́̐͐̄̍̍̒͋̓̀̓͊̇̽͂̈́̑͛̓̍̇̌̈́̑͊̋̄̎̅̊̈͛͑̍͊̂̑̓̏̓͐̑͋̓̒̀̎̓̀̾͋̉̄̉͋̈́̐͐͋̃͐̿̆͆́̈́͊̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̵̧̛͈̖̯̝̺͚̭̟̭͕͖͈̰̙̠̼̻̤͕̮̲̗̬͎͍̞̯̲̗͓̫͔̣̬͙̺̓̃̑̿̍̀̾̍̿̏̍̍̒̓̈́͒̏̐͐̽̍̍͋̈́̾́̿̿̌͛̇̐̄̅̽̄̄̍̇̑̇̆̐̄͆̔̓̈́̃͊̂͑̿̑͛̏̅͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅử̸̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̬͖̲͚̹̳̹̱̯͉̱̟̬̪̩̭̲͇̲͈̭̦͕͇̯̱̠̦̖̙͇̳̟̬̣͇͕͈̲̰̙̭̞̲̣̬͔͍͚̠̜͍͍̞͚̰̹̠̣̞̜͉̘͚̦̳̯͚̤͉͙͙̬̟̝͓̥͍̭͖̥̮̩̳̖͉̪͔͈͕͍̳̙͚̪̥͍̰̝̝͔̮͓͇͚̮͓̥̫̼̥̣̘̣̬̳̥͚̤̙̰̬͍̞̟̘̜̯̗͓̣͓̰̭͙͙͓͉̟̰̼̝͙͔̞̪̜̝̻̥̯͙̹̘̫͙͙͉̖̬̩̤̻̹̠͚̞̯͚͓̝͍̯͎̤̠̹̰̥̘̦̙̘̙̤̖̳̮͓̥̀̏̈́͌̑̎̎͂͗͊̍̄̽́̓͐̌̈́̍̒͊̋̋̈́͊̐͋̆͂̈́̌̔̑̓̒̊̐̾͗̓̎̇̐̈́̏̆̈̅͑̉͋̂̏͊͑̈͂́́̃̌̌̇̄̉́͐̎̄̉̿̇͛̀̉͒̓͌́́̀̏͗̅͑͌́͋̎̅̈̏͋́̓̌̌͑̀̇͗̉̈́͛̉͂͋̅̏̅̓͗̔̎́͗̉̉̎͒̅̓͑̀͊̃̈́̾̍͛̇̋̊̎̓́̒͋́̀̂̿̓̈̄̎̓̍̀͊̈̌̄͗̈̈́̿͊͗̍̃̃̂̆̋̀̾̈́̔͑̅̏̄͌̅̅͐̄̅̏̓̈́̽̽͐̓͗̃̒̔͛̇͛̋̉̈́͒͋͆̐͑͊͌̈́͑̇͐́̅̏͒̅̑̒̀̓͑̄̂̈̎͆̏̐͗͒̈́̈́͛̂̉̏̾͋̑̑́̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͇͕͓͚̮̗̫̳͍͎̞̺̯̗͙͈̭̬̬͍̪̣̬̯͕̦̞̬̤̘͍̼͓͈̦͕̰̻̦̞͙̤̱̤̙̟̞͇̜̜̹̫̥͉̪͖̦̞̩͕͎͉̦̝̝̣̜̳̘̞͕̺̙̪̩͔͎͈̺͖̫̤͚̻̞͍̳̣̝͈̬͍̪̳̯̙͎͉̰̭͇͉͚̙̮͔̬͉̱͇̘̼̼͙̻͖̮͍̱̻̪͍̻̘̱̳̬̲͎̟͔̥̤̹͕̦̤̳͙͉̺͚̮̣̲̖͕̻͕̮̗̹̦̬͖̺͓̙̮̣͕̰̼͍͔͎̰̰̭̻͙͕̻̥̪̆͛̐͗̀͂́̋̊̈̽̀͂͐̈́̉̈̽̀̑̓̾̂̈́̓̈̇̀̊̓̿͊͌̿̑̋̊̎͛̃̈́͆̍͐͂̉̊̉̿̔͆̿̋̾̓̅̋̍͆͛͒̒̅̂̐̈̓͒̅̈́̀́̉̈́̽͆̎̇̍̓̈́̋͌̄̈̅̒̑͂̆̏̈̄̇̑̀͆̏͑̍̈́̽́͌͋̾̀̃͑͌̒͊͂̈̀̈͗̈́͒͗̀͆̋̊͌͆͊͆́͗̏̄̑̃̋̇͊͒̇̽́̒̅̽̽͐́̇̉̍̊̓̅͌̃̐̊͒͒̾͊̈̅͊͆̆̈̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȅ̵̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͚̳̜̠͍̺̲̱͚̘̙͙͙͎̙̤͈̻̤͓͇̹̠͚͕͓̝̣̮̬̪̤̳͉͍̣͉̪͖̝͈̖̮̬̫̳͕̥̼̲̺͉̬̠̰̬̥̺̩͇̝̜͉͍͎͇͓̪̮̯͉̙̠̫̥̞͎͇̤̺̼̝͙̻̻͉͎̞̠̟̤͙͚̘͖̼̝̬͈̪̼̻̬̞͓͖̖̲̤̻̺͎̤̖̣̣̘̫̬̣͓̪̹͚̪̥̖̝̰̹̖͈̭̻͓̩͓̯͓̮̉̉̀̐̀͗͒̏̃́̇̄̒͐́̑̇̉̈́͊͐̓́̃̐̓̓̃́̍̽̃̇̉̿͐͆̈́̓͂̂̽̅͗̈̇͂̆͋́̔̍͐̀͐́͗͌̃̂́̂̈́̌̽̉̎̉̈̑̂̑̽̀̈́͋̎͆͂͌͊͆̇̓̂̊͗͂͌̒̆̈̈́̈́͑̍͂̓̓͂̾͆̃͐̒̒̊̃́̾̈́̂͂̅̌̎̍́͑̾̂̓̌̔̐̉̀̌̓̾͐̋͛́̓̄̑̏͛͌̿̈́̊́̀̋͌̔̀͆̀͆̅́͊̽̎̈̄̒̆̔͑̓͆̄̉̈̀̏́͊͋̾̔̉̅͂̑͆̄̌̀̌͑̓͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̷̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̜̠̙͉̦̼̘̞̻̗͚̭̠̜͈̩̘͎͓̯̺̘͖̭̭̖̝̤̤̼̯̘̰͙̯̣̲̫͚͇̞̱͉͖͍͔͙͔̝̤̖̯̝̗̠̱͍͉̻͕̬͓̭̦͎̲̘̱͓̗͚̹̺̲̥̥̳̰̼͈̹̤̺̭̮̪̳̫̬̬͔͈͕̩̦͕͇͓͍͓͉͙̙̞̗̜̬͍̖̼̝̤̳͙͍̬͓̞̦̙͕̦̝̫͖̝͕͍̜̥̤͓̪̜̱͇̝̘̭̠̗͇̳̩͈̞͕͓̣̗̘̱̬̺̦͔͙͔̦̙̜̲̳̩̮͖̲̜̽͋́̆͐̋̔̉́̃̽̊͗̑̃̂̉̆͛̄̈̀̑̆͋̅͛̈́̔̐̏̈́͛̒͋̆̏͗̓͊̾̆͋̅̃̈͒͌͌̌̔͐̈́͗̔̓̊́̈́̄̿̑̿̃̀̂́́͛͛̈͗̃̂́̄͒̇̐̾̓͂͐̉̃͆̀̆̑̂̽̈̽̈́̓̈̌́̿̑̇̀͐̇͑̂̅̿̾͋̃̄̀͗͑̅̒̾͊̅̌͊̆͂̑̑̏̂̍̓͋͑̒̄̎̄̇͑̇̈̆͂͑̈̆̓̀̾͆̄̅̀̈́̈́͌̎́͒̄̀͑̈́͗͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ḛ̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͈̬̠̺̣̫̣̦̬͖̯̪̇͐̆̈́̎̒̀́̀͗͒͌̎̑̎͂̀̎̇̏̊̊̽̈͆̏͑̀̓̈́̔̒̂̂̆̇̑̈́͑̌̇͛̿͂̏̋̈̆̃̄̈́̊̿͒̽̓͐̑͂́̾̇̾̏́̆͐͗͗͗͂̆͒̈́̆̒̅̂̈́͊̈́̌̇̏͑̽͊͐̅̾͊̀̎̄̆̆̋̀̒̌̿̽̓̀̓̽̌̈́͑͌͑͊̓͗̐̈́̄̌̀́͊̎̊͆̾̌̋͑͑̊̋͊͑̔͛̈́͆̾̅͐̿̒̇̂̌̂̾̈́̃̇̍̽̔͐͌̋͋̏̾͗̎̉̌̈́̽͛̐͑́̂̅̅̒͒͒̏̃͋̽̾̾̉̈̔̽͊̃͆͊̅͑̑̽̊͌͗͌̍͆̍̀̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝r̸̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̙̪̤̲̩͎̥̠̬̫̥͚̞̻͙̼͙͇͙͍͉͚̗͔̘̬̯̟̺̲̘͓̥̗̰̗̹̺̞̹̱̦̳̮͍̣̻̺̦̦̙͕̳͔̻͉̱̰̺̫̖̼̩͎̰͍̼͖̬̝̳͓̞͕͕̤̗̯̬̺̟̟̩͓̹̪͍̫̯̟̬͖͍͙̘̹͓̜͙̹̹̳̼̟͖̖̤̬̼̲̠̣̜̱͔͚̟̞͎͙̟̯̲̰̟̟͈̗̥͔̠͚̬̖̳̺͚͍̭͓̬̺̼̪͇͓̦͚̲͉͔̠̤̯͓̜͔̰̯̖̣̳͕͐͑̂̅͆̔́̈́̿̾͌̈́̎̋̔̿̓͗̿̓̎̑̓̌̽̋̇̔̒̊͆̏̔͋͑̑̉̃͗̍͛̍͂̐̅̂̒͗͑͆̋͒̏͐͑̀̅̐̅̒̽͛̈́̔̃̿̾̿̈́̐̂̒̐͑̄̀͛̑͂̽͗͆̎̽̏̃̄́̊̑̀̑̅̌̇͂̇̓̈́͌̄̋̌͐̇̎͐̿̃̈́̎͗͛̉̏̐̈́̍̊͂͗̃͊̓͛̋̾̎̾̅̀̂̓̈̾̉̇̒̀͆̓̂̇͊̊̔̌̄͑̀̆̓̈́̐̽͐̓̒̎́̽͊̓͊̈̆̀͒̀̃͑̍̓̑̑̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̞̖͕̠̥͚͕͖̱̭̰̳͍̳͚̳͇̩͈̮̜̯̙̝̗̪̝̳̪̪͕̹̖̝̳͈͎̉̿͐̈́͋̉͊̍̍́̐̈́̐͗́͊͊̏́̀͛͑͊͛̂̾̋͗̈́̕̕̕͘͜͠͝w̴̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̯͚̻̮͉̙͎̘̼̙̫̹͇̺̫̱̗̤̤̩̘̼̹̙͇̗̻̩̩̘̣͙̹̘͍̣͓̲͈̤̟̪̳̞͇͍͍͈͎͕̤̹̖̗̝͍͈̰̱͇͔͕̦̲̗͓̭̲̜̬͉̦͎͉̖̘͓̫͈͕̙̠͙͍̺͈̳̪̙̤̥̱̦̘̹͙͕̣̬̗̳̗̝̮̖̬̭͉̭̬̭̠̺̭̟̬̦̳͍̞͉͓̖̭̻̱̫̤͎̜̩̥̯̝͊͗̎̊̓̌̑̊͂͆̔̐̿̃̌̊̈̈̀́̋̊̀̉͗̍̂̔͌͑̃̔͊́̈́́͐͌̉̊̿͗̿̅͛̀̑̊̎͑͒͑̂̀̓́̄͆̐͐̄͂́̊̄̿̽̈́͗̌̽͌̅̐͂̑̔̿̀̎͒̾̀́̔͛͌̉̌̾̍̐̇͌̈͆͗̽̀̅̎̏̒̂͛͋͌̽̈̾͒͒̎̽̋͂̊̆̔̀͛͂͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỡ̸̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̠̻̖̗̱̥̘͉̜͓̠̳̜͈̣̫͓̱̯͚̺͙̝̦̻͚̺̟̭̬͉̼͓̼̮̹͇͕̠͓͍̱͖̜͔̩͈̭͚̹̮̩̩̜̣̻͚̗͕̮̜͓̮̹͔̙̼͍̣̞̮̱̦̬͉̜̦̦̣̹̙̺͔̰̣̲͇̪̰͙̻̣̦̫̻̳͖̹͖̗̳͎̖̖͍̮̹̪͓̞͚̟̭̫̖̝̱̠̻̯͚̺̝̝̣̤͓̜̟̘̣̪̳̲̞̮̤̞̤͈͉͈̿͛̽͂̋̈́̊̈̂̌͑̑̂̓́͑͋̅́̄̎̆̑͆̏̎͂͑̑͐̽̊̓̑̿̂̆͊̓̊̆̑̆̅̌̽̋̋͆̆́̉̌̋̍̓̎̈̄̄̍͛̂̓̃͐̽̊̏̋́̓͑̊̎̒̂̈́̏͆͐̊̏̏̽̋̔͋̽̀̀̊̄̏̇̾̿̀͌̐̅͛̀͒̓̄̿͐̒̾͌̎̍͗̀̇̌̃͋̅̅̔̋̐̋͑͂́̆́̽͗̉́̑͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̬̲̘͙̹̹͖̙̙̭̹͖̭̱̦̟̳͇͙̺̲̹̮̰̮͙͈͙̝̤̠̭̲̳͇̹̟͓͔̭̙̻̹̝͈̜̗͔̳͈̘̉͂̂̉̅͋͊̓̓́́̅̿̎̐̉̍͗͋̃͑́̿͂̌̈́͂͑̾̅̈́̄̿̊̏̍̅̐̓̍̍̅̽̀̇̾̅̓̍͑̀̃̐͑̈́̒̐̈͐͋̾͛̎͐̄̈́͌́̀̋̉̽̾́̀́͆̅̃̔̐́̽̽̍̀͐̅̄̓̐̆̾́̈́͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̢̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛͖̪̩̰͕̼͎͈̭̻̮̠͍̜̹̠̙̜̦͚͔̠͖̖̲̥̞͔͍̯̜̯͖͉̣̲͙͓̗̻̖͕̣̦̗̱̝͉̪̖̭̭̪̯̗̳̠̫̥̻͓̻̦̞̱̱̱̯͔̖̹̳̻̯̗̯̞̼̲͈̖͙̻͚̰͚͖͔͚͖̖̫̼̳̭̖͖̘͉̳̱̙̝͕̪͔͍̱̳̼̤̱͔͉̖̘̎͌̔̈́̅̑̈́̏́̓̀͒͊̋͋̋̽̉̄̀̆̊́͂͋̀͌̒̿̒̈́̅̏͊͊͛̅͂̏̈́̈́̈̌͒͆͐́͋͊̍̎̀́̈́̋̊͑̏̽̑̊͆͊́̈́̓̽̓̈̊̽͋̑̇͌̅̃̒͒̀̍̈́́͑̃̊̓́͌͌͌̎̑̈̒̄̀̀̅̒̀̔͒̐̃̌́̔̿͐̾̾̔̂̎͊̈́͆͆́̋͂͛̃͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅe̴̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͍͖͖̘͇͎̙̻̘͚̭͖̳̘̥͕̙̳̪̱̙̜̻̬̗̗̫̙̫͎̤͚̰̼̘̪̤̭̯̮̣͚͎̩̠̣͖͕͈͚̖̘̬̞̼̘͓̙̭͔͎͇̪̹͍͉͇͚͇̰̱̼͔̭̦̱̦̤̩̻̞͚͙͓̳̞̝͇͖̩̲̘̟̞̖͈͈̞̘̱͈̹̟̖̹̻̭͗̄̓̾̌̒̆̋͒̄̈́̃̐̅́͌̽̉̍̎̋̄̑̈̊̍̒͛̋̄̿̐̌͛̾̔͗̒̑̂̓̇̏͋̎͌͂̀̆̋̈́͛͑̿́̓͗͐̑̊̃̓̈́̓̓̍̈̑̄͑̌̀͋̌̄̃̔̾̂͑̏̈̃̀̀̏̑̾͋̌́́͛͂́̾͋̑͋͆͑̽̾͗̏̏͂̅̈̑̍̈́̋̄͐̾͌͋͊͆̈́̓̍̈́̈̀̅̿͛̈́̈́̈́̾͒͑̌̐͒̏̎̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅŕ̸̨̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̠̙̤̪͉̝̫̰͎͓̖͓̖͓̝̲̠̗͚̺̹͇̜͖̻̼̦̤̪̹̬̗̫̝̺͇̯̩̼̳̟̗͙̖͔̗͕͈̪̳̘̥̠̬̦̹̘̪̹̭̹̲̭͇̰̰͎̱̰̪̭̠̗͎͙̜̰̻̲̝̙̠̜̭͇̙͎̝̘̻̺̼͔͇̰͖͚̹̽͒͋̎̂̈́̏͋̀̈́̈͆̌̂̈́͆̎͆̐̒̒̐̊̓́͌̆̾͊͆̾̌͐̄̏͆͊̓̾̍̀̽͋͗̅̈́̓͊̌̀̂̌͛͐̌͊͗̈́́̄̿́͂͒̉̓̑͒́̌̾͋̈͛̾̀͒̈́̎͐͗̀̀̽̀̈́͒̓͂͛̒̏͛̀͂̌̀͌̍̿̈͗̿͛̐̌́̊́͆͑̾̿̊̂̔̇̇͂̽̌̑̾̇͒̌̎̇̏̋̃́͊̏̀͌͒͌́͊͆̂̈́̓͂̌͆̏́̈́͆̏̾̍̅̃̃̋̂͊̃͗͆̐͑͌͑̎̈́͑͛͋͋̇̏̊̑̀͋̓̊͗̅͑̆͛̑̋̅͗̍͂̑̌̐̐̓̂͗͐͒͊̊̿̈́̊̈͐́̃́̈́̀̂͗͑́͂̉̈́̌̿̐̂̀̄̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅę̴̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̨̡̛͙͎̻̦̳̩̬͚̺̞̳͇͙̱̞̟̝̻̯̦͈͙͖̠̦̩̥͓͈̜͔̺̦͉͙̤͈̩͕̟̤̙̻̠̜͚̰̯̳̺̦̹͎̬͚͈̠͈͓̣̙͉̞͍͕̼̱͇̩̦͍̯̹̼͙̯̰̙̥̤͓̰̫̱̜̥̥̰͖͓̤̥͖͖͔̞̘̞͖̗̬̻͉̥͕̬̳̫͚̥̱̯̞̜͉̝̹͔̙̮̫̱͙̥̘̹̗̳͈̳͕̠͇̠̭͈̜͚̦̰̦̼͓̯̖͍̺̹͔̰͎̹̗̠̖̻̫̺̘͕̯͖̖̭̯̖̖̄̉̏̾̈́͋͂̂͂̏̽̓̾́̓̐̂͒͂͂͆͑͗͛̉̄͑̽̍̎͗͛̋̏̋̒̿̍̃̀̎̽̂͛̃̂̓̀̈́̅̈́̍̉̉̽͑͛̎̄̀͗̋̄̃̆̂̿̈͐͗̒̌̌̓̈́̔̿̓͛̀̈́̓̓̍́͂̈́̊͊̓͆̾͌͆̒͒̓̄̈́̆̎͊̅̽̆̈́̓̈͛̓͋͛͒̅̌͑̓͂͊̂̉͑͒̏̍̂̓̂̿̿̒̆̓́̉̄̎̈́̓̈̔͗̂͆̇̿́͑͌̈́́̈̌̍̍͑͐͋̾̑͐̊͛̇̓̄́͒̔͌̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḋ̶̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͓̘̤̪̝̯͇̮̣͔͓̟͍̪̖̣͙͕̻͚̖͈̬͚̺̼͓̟̣̟̜̠̤͍̲̬͉͉̮̲̖̦̞͈̘̥̺͖̭̜̲͉̖͖͍̞͉̜͖̦̝̺̪̪̪̝͎̮̳̦̦̣̭̭̟̞͇͚̭̦̥̰̘̙̰͔̦̺͚̹̙̦̠̱͇͖̥̰̺̮̪̪̩̯̩͉̟͈̬̝͉̝̻̖̱͙̰̟̣͕̻̖̻͔̞͉͖̙͎̩̹͎̫͔̞̻̪̤͇̳͕̮̝͔͈̭͕̯̲̜̰̝̗͖̖̮̻̥̰̠͉͓̤̹̻̞͈̦̮̰̜̟̺͈͙̫̩̮̘̼͕̹̙̜͍̖̳͖͓̤̲͕̯͓͔̖̟̦͈̭̬̖̰̼͇̭͓̺̜͖̲̻͇̫̱͔͙̻̼̯̻̪͎͈̺̤̯͉̪̯͇̪̮̰̲̪͉̞̹͚͕̜̪͍̟̗̙̰͈͈͕͔͈̗̰̩̱͍͔͖̲̩̳̪̦̺͉͓̘̒͌̂́͋̊̽̈́̄͊̇̾̌̏̌̌̀͊͆͂͂̒̍̾͋̌͐̋̉͑̋͐͆͒̋͑̃͌̈́̏̉͌͒̂̾̍͋̒͂̔̓̐̈́͗̓͂̇̒͛̇̈́̈́̀́̂̿̓͗̄̈́̾̓̉̎͊̏̈͐̎̅̇̾̓̑̀͆̐̈́̽̄͆̑̈́̀̓̈́͐̐̿͌̒̿̈̄͒̀͑̓͋́̏̌̂̀́̈́̅͑̈́̀̽̈́̑̄̃̄́͗̽̓́͊̽̀͊͌̽̉̍̀͆̅͊̿̈́̇̌̾̈̃͑͗̊̋̒̈͑̊͗͌̊͑̾̈́̈́̉̋̑̐̋̌͋́́̋͌̓̑̂́̒̈́̏̀̾́̈́̐͆̏̋̃̓̈́̐̂̉̈́̾̇̀̒̇̈́͐͆̾̓͒̃̌͛͐̔́̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̞̭͉̰͖͇̜̤̳̭̱̘̜̹̱̠̤̙̻̟̩̯͇̘͔̦͒̿͆̋͂͒̌͊̽͛̽̊͒͒̈́͆͛̏͌̂͐͑̀̂͒͂͆́̃̉̿̋̂̈́̍͐̾̀͋̅̽͛̽̇͆̀̎̋̍̿́͋̏͒͛̎̉̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͠w̶̢̛̛̛̹̜̤̥̱̫̮̙̠͎̟̪̮̦̺̺̼̺̝͖͓̲̙̘̳͙̮͎̬̦̼̼͍͈͇̜̟͉͇̱͓̜̯̤̄̏̉̋͌͑̀̄̑̀̀̾̐̇̄̑͋̋́͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͠ḩ̴̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̫̪̻̜̲̙̳̫͖͖͚̤̜̹̱͙̫̩̝̱̲͖̟̙̝͎͔͈͓̰̮̮̻̘͙͔̺̤̪͇̦̥̼͕̞͖̝̠͇͙̙͍̲̼̞͚̭̠̟̹͎̼͖͙͓̠̖͎̮̦̝̖̰̪̘͉̤̩̤̼̪̮̹͉͇͇̫̠̳͓͚̺͚̥̮͔̲̭͉̰̩͚͓̖̞̱̺̦̹̠̣͕̝̪̜̘̫̹̩̪͔͍̬͈͇͚̻̖̳̺̹̰̻̱̭͙̙̣̖͔̍̇͗̇̆̇͑͌̒̑͒̂̅̽͌̇̎̀̎̂̄͂̌̍̎̈́̃̆̏̇͊͆̋̀̉͑̔̀͆͊̎͐̈́̽͛̈̐̎̒͐͑͐̉͑̌̏͊͂́̈͋̓̽̊͆̈́̉̀̿̀͌̓̒̂͛̂͂̏̎̇̅̔̆̒̄̊͒̈́͊̏̀́͌͗̄̈́͛̌̐̑̿͑̒̈͆̓͌̊͛̓̅́̿͌̾͂͆͂̒̒̈̾͒̋́͌̒̿̓͋̀̄̌͒̄͂͋̒̿̀̈̅̓̓̉̓̎͆̃̒͂͌̆̀͐̏̋͋̎̍̇̏͂͆̆́͋̍́̅̓̉̏̃̊̔̔̅̇͆̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅÿ̷̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̧̙̗̘̯̳̥̦̦̗̘̩̞͖̳̯̬̗̝̞̘͓̹̹̻̮͍͚̦̟̪̺̝͉͍̟͈̪̯̲̺̻͕̤͕͎̻̙̫͖͎͔̜̰͈̘̣͙̬̰̺̞̥͖̥̬̩̖̲̱̺̜͙͍̬̦͚̤̯͕̮͙̦̙͕̝̫̣̱̱̳͚̞̩̲̜́̃̎̅͐̐͒̈́̊̊̊̿̀̇̓̀̃̿̇͛̅̎̐̌͌͐̑̿̔͗̈́͌̈́͗̒͛̂̊͊̂͗͋̈́͌̊̊́̈́̿̉̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̠̘̩̬̠̰̹͉͔̱̼̜͇͚̋͑̾͂̒̀̔͛̿̓̉̉̔̌̏̆̑̌͊̉̓̃͐̅̎̔̄͂̌̒̾͆̀̎̆̈́̃̃̇̆̉̌̐́͌̃͛̽̉̀̓͌͗̉̄͊́̊̂̓̂́̈́̃͆́̓͌͂͗͆̄̈̿͌̅͋͑͊̅́́̈́̑̐͋̓̃̆̌͐̅͂̔͒̾͛̄̆̓̽͑̂́̌̋̓̂͆̅͑̈́̋̏̂̽͑͒́́͛͐̆̑̆͌͛̐̏̐͑͋̍͒͑͂̉̔̉͊̇̐͊́̍̈́̃̈́͑͒̏̂̓͛̐̑͒̀̐̀̀̀́̈́̌͋̇̍́̃̓͌̿̃̽͊̅̑̈̋͗̌́͆̉́͗͗͛̐́̌̃̇̅̿̐̾̈̌̏̍͛̑͗͂͐̇̾̏̈́̿̈̃̒͋͒̇͒̐͒̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝t̵̢̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̛̛͔̞̤̖̺̼̰̗̣̟̦͍̼͙̭͙͓͉͍͎̖̟͇̮̰͈͖̻͖̤̞̩͔͓̺͔̘̦̮͎̳͎͔̳̦͈̜̞̺̪̳̪̪̙̳̩̹̲͓̰̞̰̖͖̫̳̖͓̯̳̩̹̫͚̫̭̪̦͍̱̫̙̣̻̹̱͚̪͔̗͇͇̱̼̘͕̜̝̖̙͖̣̺͉͇͙̰̪̟̩̣͙̳̱̺͈̝̳͉̮̩̙͕͚̼͈̲͍͈̮̦̣̲̬̫̲̩̬͖̥̣̟̯̗͕͙͍͉͍͇̞̲̻͔̳̬̠͎͇̣̝͈̦̤̩̜̞̙͍̜̥̠̼͍̘͓̘͈̰͈̱̙͉̟̗̲̹͚͚̹̼͔̻̘̝̖̯̞͔͔͇͉̖͖̫͔̝̮͎̘͎̘̲̝̘͉̹̗͎̖̟̖̫̺̫̦̰̻̙͈̜̥͍͍̪̳̖̫͙̩͈͕͔͓͈̳̲͋̊̀̈̂̒̽́̑̓̍̒̍͗̆̀͑̒͆̈̅̈́̀̾̇̔̔͊͐̓̋͊̂̒̏́̔̆̈̓́̐̏̀͋̈͒̊̀̉̽̎̿̈́̀̈́̂̔̍̒͛͛̾̌̾͌̌̇͒̈́̿͊͒̏̔̈́̒̋́̌̇̾̀̈͋̓̾̌̀̃̈́̅̿̎͋͒̍̓̄̔̑̓̒̓̿͒̍̈́̎̈̈́̉̐̇͆͒̍̎͗͛͛̄̀̾̓̐̇͛̋̋̋͒́̑͒͛̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͚̹͖̺̺̪̗̮͚̥͉̬̭͔̟͚̱̰̟̤̖̻͓̮̯̦̙͍̰̬͓̳̘͕̟̝̟̠̭̹̯̘͓̳̲̘̯̠̺̠͈̮̰̼̬̘̬̗͖͓̜͓̥̫͈̪̘̝̰̲̟͉͙̥͕̳̺͎̳̳̝̣̣̳͉̟͇̘̫̲̫͉̦̤̺͍̹̣͈͓̙̮͕̱̬̰͉̻̝̮̥͓̭͇̤̜̪͔̠͖̥̗̣̞͇̬̩̯̘̱̩̥͈͉̖̥̹͓͍̮̪̟͖̳̥̘̦̖̻̠͔̞̗̪̯͙̟̘̥̼̩̹̟̠̰̞͚͕͔̙̝̖̻͕̯̙̰̠͓͍͍̭͉̞̝̣͚̜̯̞̦̬͈͚̾͒̈́̓̇͌́̅̊͂̂̒̽̂̈͆́́͋̋͗̃̑̈̓̍̂̅̔̉̊̊̋̅̋̄̐̌̾̓́̌͆̓̀͂̎̈́͋̈̓͌̾́̑̈̉̓̀̄̀̃̃̀͗̄̔̊̐́̍͛̐̈́͑̈̾̐̌̎͂͌̈́́̏̈́̍̑̂͐͒́̍͗̀̔͂̎͊̏̾́͑̾͐͌̿̽̾̓͂̆̉̒̉̀͗̽̓͛̈́̇̌͒̇̆̓̆͂̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̣̜̝͇̫̦̞̲̫͙̠̱̱͓̞͓̣̩̟̰͓̘̣̗̞̭̳̞͍̤͎̟͎͕͓̟̝͓̜̬̬̩͙̖̰̰̗̟̯͚̟͓͙̘̹̙̳͇͍̭̦̙̮̖̞̻͈̫͍͔̭͇̣̼̼͔͇̺̘̟̰͔̺͉͖̗̫͔̦͓̟̼͖͚͙̮̟͙̩̫͉̖̗̩̖͈̩̗̺̠̩͕͍͔̗̯̲̬̦̟̩̟̙̖̼̞̱̼͎͙̥͕̩͙̗̼̤͎͙͍̟̙̻̹̺̼̰̲̟̠̭̳̯̗̪̟̻̥͖̠͔̳̬̜͕̣̲͉͖̳̺͚̹̫͚̺̳̹̤̗̳̫̘͓͉͎̮̳͗̂̉̾̀͆̊́͂̽̉̋͋̊̐͊̈́̽́̌͋̈́͑̓̈̑͛́͒̅͒̊͊́̽̀͊͐͗̑̅̇͋̿̎̈́̌̊̃͗̈́̇̅̉̆̔̾̎͂̑́̓͂͌͋̐̅̔̎̈́̌̈́̎͛̽͊̀͋͆͛̽̓̿̾̓̌͋͒̓̊̀̆͒̓͐͛͂̋̑̿̒̆̀̽̎̍̾͌̿̂̋̈͒̋̈́͑̃̓̐̊̇̿́̐͋̂͒̆͊̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̨̨̢̧̛̞̟͉̣̣̩̗͍̙͓̥̝͔͖͈͇̥̯͕͓̥̤̟̻̱͓͖̟̫̲̘͓̘̗̪̦͎͙͈̯̗̠̺̝͖̯͉̰͍͉̥͔̖̟̹̫̮̝̯̗̫͍̙̞̝̈̈́̐̄̓̽͋̅̋͐͛̌̉̆̏͐̂͋͊̉̿͒̽̓͑̈́̃͛̽̓͂̽̑̈͊̋́͌́̾̓͐͆̋͋̒͂̃̓͂͘̕̕͜͝͝ș̴̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̛̛͚̰̣̻̠͖̥͖͙̘͈̲͚̥͓̘͔̳͇̪̩̻̮̬̩̘̲̫̫͍̮͙̣͈̮̠̺͇̰͙͖̻̻̮͙̠̺̖͚̮̝͍̞̣͉̲̜̲͙̬̱̺̝̩͖̥̺̙͇̫̳͈̗̭͚̥̼̯͇̜͇̝̖͈̥̱̞̠͓͕̪͔̘͔̺͈̮̻̖̥̝͚̣̮̣͍͑̈́́̇̉͂͆̌̑̑̓̓́̀͗̉̏͊̏̇̓̿̓̎̒͛́̀̈́̊̐̽̈́̒͗͑̄͛͑̾͗̀̽̌̐̎̽̆̀͐͌̄̌̈̂̑̌̽̉̓̇̈́̓̉̾͒̀̅̌̄͐͂̀̈́͆͑͌̏̓̈́̍̓̃̃̈́̏̆̓͂́̎͐̽͊̄͋̈̈́̒̈̃̈͗̔̈́͑͑̈̋͆͛̏̈̌̿̽̉̈́̆̽̈͒͒̉̀̏͗̂́̈́̐̉͊̈́͒͊͊̃̈́͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅừ̵̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛͔͖̤̫̝͈͚̤͙̻̩͚̳̦̥͈̣̻͉͔̩̮̣̠͓̙͍̠̩͕̜̞͙̼̹̖̗̖̘̖̣̥̜̪̺̺̠̹͔̱͉͖͕̰̱̭͇͙͕̙̞͎̳͉̭̟̝͉͍̹̥̲͚͙̦͇̥̟̜͙̭̣̝̜͇̩̺̤̫͍̞͖̩̻̥̲̺̗̺̙̼͖̯̝͔̫̣̹̳͎͖̹̲͕̺̼͓̯̪̦͚̪̤̪͕͇̪̘͈̠͖̻͚̗͇̙̰͓͙̼̬̼̙̖̠̣͉̩͕̣̙̣͕̗͕̯̱̘̲͍͕̭̜̘̖̣̼̰̹͖̟̱̗̘̰͈̝̞̜̳̻̩̯͉̦͉̞̰͈͙̬̫̪̼̰̪̗̫͓̰͈͖̥͚̳͍̭͉̯̙͚̪̻̐̿͌̅̆̐̏͆̒͊͛͌̇̎́͑͐͒̅͛̒͂̒́̂̍͒̐̈́͌̄̔̾̄̿̀̅̉̓͛̓̀͒́̊̋̾̔̾̊̍̊̍̉̈́̒̀̔͛̓̆̇̔̄̆̈́̀͛͌͛͆̿̽̍̿̒̀̐̀̈́̓̉̏͑̄͛̏̏͗̅̉̔̐͋̋́̿̒̓͐͋͒̓͗̃̊̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̵̡̧̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̛̛͉̞̹̞̳̥̰͕̻̩̪̤͚͚̫̭̪̣̤̻͉͖̖̙͕̮̬͇͖͎͇͉͚̫̭̲̗̙̬͚͖͖̹̩̮̙̮͔͔̬̲̭͉̱̥̜͖͓̠̘̥̙̝̲̱̣̱̦̱̬̩̬̭͔͙̦̮̗̼̪̻̞͕͖̠̟͉̲̹̙̹̰̬̩̣̟̪̝̞̠̺̖̗̲̝̙͈̜͈̙̰̮̼̫̰̙̣̖̮̦̪͍̯̣͙̺̜̤̺̞̱̼͓̹͍̖͉͚̬̹̩͚̲̮͍̬̠̘̜͔̦͍̬͖̺̠̗̼̙͇̠͖̦͙͕̤͚̺̼̝̮̜̮̥̹̹͕̠̹͍͇̜̣͎͍̬̞̘͖͈̗͇̼͈̘̤͍̥͈̳͍͈͓͕̰̱̳͉̱͙̟̤͕̳̬̄̔͆͑̌͊̓̓̓͋̃̊̀̂͌̏͗̎̽͐̇̉͊̒͒̄̋̈̉͐̌̋̉͐̄̋̓̅̎̌͒͒͊̾̌͂̈͛̂̽̽͛̔̀͌̾̆͊͑͛͐̔̔́̈́̋̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̮̲̱̝̝̹̝̝̼̹̯̮̼̙͚̥̪͚͉̗͖̼͖̹̯̺̥̖̫͇̬̠̳̟͉̯̱͎͚͎͉̮͙̣̮̦̻̪̯͍̹̘̟̥͍̖̻̲͇̮̤̮̫̝͖͇̦̳͔̖̫̙̘͕͔̻̗̭͙͔̝̭͙̟͚̗̣̫͇͈͈̰̬̦͙̫͙̰̼͙͓̟͙̺̳͚̖̬̠̬̹̟̗̦͓̹̼̟͓͔̫͈̱̼͚̳̺͍̩̖̈̈͋̅̽̐͂͌̀́́̉̎́̉͒̔͋̈́̓̋̆͆̆̄̓̈͒̾̋̋̒̇̓̍́̔̓͋̀̓̂͗̎̈̔̐̄͑̂͒́͛̏̒̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̛̤̪͔̫̘̪̩̪̪͓̭͇̖̞̰̱̦͖͎̱̝̼̙͖̳̠͖̭̼͉̜͔̘͖̩͔̙͎̯̫̪̦̟̲̪̭͚̫͓̳͓̮̖̰͍̯̝͖͉̩̜̳͕̦̺̤̗̱̬̟̣̥̯̱̤͉̹̮̳̹̦̯̥͎̭̤̬̜͙͔̭̻̩͎̠̯̤̼̜̹͇̯͚͕̙̂̊̾̎͛̿̀͐͒͂̏̄͑̎̈́̾̽͊̒̆̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅợ̵̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̠̩̞̜͈̬̞͍͓̤̖̞̜̱̬̟̼͍͙̻̈͛̂̌͛̿̌̃̊͊͗͌̓̈́͑̆͌̄̀̌̀̂̾̀̈́̏̈́̅̏̑͐͗̈́̿̈́̽̾̾̇͗̂̽̀͛̓̑̐̓̇̇̿̄̓͆̉̄̃͆͋͆̇̑̔́͆̅̇̀̈͒̀̑͑͐̍̽́͌̑͒̍̃͆̀̓̓̎̅͒͋͋̍̓̄̀͗̆͒̄̿͑͆͐̐̌́̐͌͌͋̑͐̌̇͒̋̂̂̔̈́̍̍̓̈̆͗̆̓͒̏̍͛͐̾̿̈́̈́͋̏͛͒̊̆̾͂̓̓̉̓́̋̔̈́̅̌̅͗̋̄̽̀͌̔̒̇͂̀̊͊̈́̎͋̄̃̔͂̎̐͊̋̉̌̐̒͗̉̅̀̈́̈̀͒̅̓̀̿̿̄́̓͋̆̇́̏͌̌̑̆̓̌͑̈́͂̓̐̒̀̅̓̈́̾̾̊͌͐̍́̀͒͆͂̑̽̐͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ë̶̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͇̣̗͙̝̬̞̼̰̣͚͇̪̳͇̖̱̫̘͍͖͇̜̮͔̯͖̟̼͓̖̙̲̯̬̰̤̩̩̜̘̞̩̱̪̜͖͇̭̩̱͔̳̙̗͇̳̳̝͓̹͚͕̳̖͖͉̭̰̠͔͕͖͙͕̫͎͈͖̮̙͍̪͎̹̙̞̲̬̝͙͎̝̩͍̫͇̥̻͍̬̖͎̳͙̮̹̭̳̘̻̖͚̹͔̼̯͉̬̱̰̦̪̲̠͖̖̝̹͍̫̪̠̰̯͇̩̼̤̠̹͕̝̪̟͇̟̫̥͕̺̼̺̲̹͉̹̖̙̺̟̯̩̻̦͙̩̣̦̙͓̝̮͔̦̹̜̩̼̩̗͚͓̬̼͉̙͍̲̥̣̞͈͇̜̰̖̼̠̜̜̝̲̻̹̙̩̘͚̲̔̒̎̉̈́͗́̈́͗͂͋̈́͌̊͋͊̆̄͑́͛̄̾̈́̑̈̈̇̈̆̔͒͌̏̔̇͌̌̐̾̋͌̌̾̔̎̏̊̀̄̈̾͐́̍̃͌̋̂̑̀̿̈́̆̄̆͋̒̿̒̔̃̍͌̔͂̇̄͗͌̇́̎͌̂̾͛͑̉̃̈̍̎̃͌̾́̉̽̀̓̒̓̈̎̇̋́͊͛̆͐̿̾̿̓͂̐͒̂̒͒̔͑̆̔̒͗̌̾͌͑̏̈̀̂̍͒̔̃̋̽̅̾̈́́̏̈́͛̽̅͆͒̇͛̌̈́̽̋̆́́͋͂̀̾̐͐̈́͂͑͋͌̀̿͋̇̊̈́̈́͒̊̽̈̂̅̐͗̌̐̐͌͗͛͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̛͉̪̳͔̹̩̟̤̖̈͌̈́͂́̈́̈́̾́͊͆̈̎͐̾͋̍͗̋̄͆̌̍̈́̿̄̇̍͑̌͑͐̈́͂̆́͐̓̂̿͘̚̚͘͝͠͝n̵̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͙͇͍̰̤͕̻̠͎̪̘͚̮̫̭̻̙͚̺͕̮͖̤̼̻͖̹̯͍̹̞̬̳͖̥̍̐̏͊̊̈́͛͋̀̅̈́̾̑͂̃͐̈͊̒͒͂̃͊͋̒̀͛͒̈́̄͂̅̍̾̓̋̅̽̋͌̏́͆̀̽̑̾̽̆̈́͗̎̑̇̉̇̒̃̄̀͐̔̋̔̽̅̈̉̃͑̿͆̓͒̈́̓͗̏̆̽͛͒͂͐̓̃̎͑̃̀̉̽͊̽̀͂̓̃͌̓͌͋̍͂̌̌͌͂̌̈́̆̍̈̇̓͒̈́̓̔̄̂͋̉̀̂̅͐̋͋́̽̾̍͌͊̈́̒̀͑̓͑̀̂̃͊̔̄́̑̆̌̔̀͐͊̒͗͌̉̄̃̎̀̓͐͂͌̀͒̏͛̀̍̑͂̅̂̾̋̏̏̏̀͑͛̿͗̑̇͑́̐̅͂͑̎̒̀͑͑̀͂̽͊̀͗̾̓͗͂͋̐̓͆̉́̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝'̷̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̙͉̝̖̟̻̯͍̲̞̠͍̱̠̺̜̟͎̦̘̪̪̱͔̤͉̲̪̖͔͔̘̪͖̯̹͔̗̙̖͈̤͍̝̖͚̪̳̲̯̞̗͚̭̭̼͍̤̹͙̟̹̞̮̜̯̯̼̼̥̟̞̩͓͕̭͙̤̤̤͍̼̯̥̘̜̮̘̜̱̤͔̯̦͙͓͈̱̮̹̫͍̲̣͇̰͙͍̪͈͕̪͈͕̺͕̙̗̯̟̙̜̟̱̟̘̼̘̞̬̰̱̳̳͉̳̟̮̹͖̳̮̘̥̫̜͔̫̻̹̭͔̯̹̹̹̱̮̫͈̘̜̣̻͎̱̝̤̜̫̹̣͔͚̳̺̲͎͍̯̦͔̰͚̠̟̗͔͙̪̗̞̯̰̬̠̠̟̭̙͓͇̰̩̻̩͉̰͚͙͇̣̠͍͚̞͇̳̲͙̣͉̲̹̲̪͎̯̟͔͕̻͍͔̙͈̮͉̟͚͎̪͕̼̩̝͈̣̽͊̍̐͋́̈́̒̇͑̔͊̓̊̃́͑̃̉͐̃̽̍͑̿̄͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅț̵̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̡͙̣͚̤̪̹͈̭̜͚̭̫͎̱͖̪̦̖̹̙͖͔̗̳̪͍̥̩̲̬͇͕̝̘̬͖̜̰̤͉͉̯̞͎̜̥͉̟̫̟̝͔̤̬̯̲̠̻̦̤̻̗̹̖̣͚̖͉͕̺͈͍͉̹̱͔̩͚̳͎̯̤͔̦͖̪̹̘͖͉̖̞͖̮̲͔̥̦̞̱̮̼͔̩̫͓̲͖̫̳̞̜̮̹̠̹̩̙̖͕̘͚͖̗̦̮̬͖̻͍̻̠̬̣͕͙̼̺̦̣̹͇̺̯͈͇͈̠̣̭̼͖̝̩̥̬͚͙͈͎͍͍̻̳̻͉̱̻̙̰̪͖̭̭͓̰̤͖͉̯̭̲͎̟̻͇̳̩͍̣̣̞͉͔͓͎̥͓̮̝̲͙̦͈̯̞̱͉̰̻͇̹̳̣̱̻̤̩̥̩̗̬͈̖̹͙̘̜͈̮̞̤̘̥͙̫͕͐̐͆̔͌̈́͆̋̈̈́̈̔̀̎͂̈́́͒̈́̍̆͌͋͐͗̀̀̊́̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̰͙͙͈̫̻̝̹͔̳̻͍̫͇͔͔̮͓̰̘͚̝̯̻͈̙͖̹̮̦͉͎̹̝͚̘͖͍͔̬̣͕̹̤̱͔͈͔͙̬̬̭̤̤̙̼̤̮͎͉̪̮̟̦͔̹͔͈͉̼̘͎̹̼͖̖̖̼͈̣͓̼̱͈̺͎͖̥̺̘̟̲̗͈͚͓̝̖̩͇̹̙͓̥̩̟̱̺͕̻̻͖̲̘͖̺̹̜̝͖̼͕̭͇͉͖͙̥̹̖̜̗̼͈̞̰̦͈̩̦͙̹̱͎̤̻͚͕̼̻͈̫̝̟͙̮̞̜͉̗̥̝̹͓͇̣̠̗̗̞̝̮͖̫̤̫̥͉͚͚̲̬̘͚̲̟̟̫̝̗͍͚͈͔̩̟̜͍̇̉̈́̆͌̇̂͂̌̓̃̑̈́͐̏̓͌̆͛̇̈́̓̏̅͂̾̇͊̀̅̎͆̐̄̄̀̉̃̀̉̉̾̎̿̔̓͆͂̽͗͑̃͒̌̾͂̉̂̈́̐͌̐͑̀̒̂͒̍̃͋̓̈́̈́̋̅̐̏̇̐͐̊͊̎͐͗́̽̐͌͆̄͗̈́̀̉̐̊̾́̆̓͐̅͐̾͗͆̈̽̆͋͗͋͋̀̍̽̈́̀͌͐̆̓̓̔̆͊̎̍͋̀̉́̍̀̈́̆̈́͋̍̈́̎̐́͑̍̉̐̇͛́̉͆͆̃̆͂͛̆̊̎̎̐͊͑̅͌̽̆̏̔̃̓̓͊͗̒͊̆̏̓̀̄͐͂̄͗̍̐̈͛͐̔̌̍̓͆̈̍͋̃̒̈̆̇̌͗͛̎͑̇̌̏̐̊̏̓͊̌̽͗̌͂̃̎̈̈́́̇̐̅͊͒͛̒̂̑̄̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̴̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̘̱̣̠̭̼͎̗̹͍̞͉̮̙̖͍̰̦̯͇̘͚̙̥̠͔̯̻̞͎͕̤̲̖̘̞̜̠̩̺͖̯̫̮͈͙̝̜͇̣̤̭̲̫͚̪̹̠̤̖̭̥̬̭̖̹͕̤̱̭͙͓̯̮̩̺̪̗͚̪̜̮̼̞̼͈̮̙̖̹͈̖̣̩̦͓̫͍͙̖̪̼͙̦̝̳̩͚͓̮̦̮̞̹̞͙̦̺̲̤͖̦̻̱̝̪̹͓̘͚̏̒̋́̋͊͐̉̾͒̆͑̋̌͒͊͛̇̆̃͒͆̎́̇̃͊̍̆͛̌́̐̎̍͂̉̍̄̍̈́͊̇̇̀͒̽̀̉̀́̂̎̏͐́͗̃̋͋͂̈́̔̊̄̊͆̂͋͐́́̄̾̈́́͒́͒̓͌͌͒̓̿̂̒̈̔̍̾̇̓͑͐̾̋̑͒͗̓̽͐̍͒̽͑̅͂̅̆́̓̿̅̈́̾́̓͂͌̀̈́̓̍̅͛̈́́̀̆͛̌̽̔̀͗̄̀͛̌͐͂̓̔͗̈́̽̌̓́̈́̄̿̊͋̂̊͌̊̈́̎̋́̌̄̀̓̏́͊̀̇̀͂̃͋̉͒̽̾̔̏̔̀͋̏͋̒͐̃̽͌̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̮̱̝̤̬̦͈͇͇͚̫̙̰̝̯̺͍̝̣͈͖̬̰͕̲̗̲͉̖̜̩̝͓̯̰̙̣̯̭͉̫̻͎͕̦̳̪̖͇̹͉͍̱̗̥̤̞̖̖̗͚̘͎̲̱̝͚͇̥̖̦̝̦̥̦̤̼̪̰̻̹̖̖͕̳̦͉̺̥̜̝͉̪̙̝̟̠̗̥̲̩̰͔̺̱̩̗̹̳͚̰̺̰̙̜̲̰̼̱̦̯̟̰̩̯͔͖͚͎͚̪͍̻̣͔̗͙̙̥͉͚̪̹̘͍̟͇̤̠͉̫̝͉̣̱̜̬͈͍̭̱̰̯̠̱̱̣̲̣̠̥̼̣̝̪͓̮̣̞͇̠̣̩̫̬̤͈̭̹̼̪̤̲̩̝̼̼͇͉͔̖̹̳̮̹͙̻͉̞͇̼̳̖̪̰̯̭̮̞̙͙̳̠̬̱̩̭̮̦̳̬̮̤͓̜̟̹̤͈̦͙̝̯͔̺̝͎̠͎͍̣̪͙̰̥̜͑̅̈̃͒̌̀̐̾͆̾̂͒́̑̓͗̒̆̍͆͑̈́̄̄̓͑̓̓͗̇̔͐̊̊́͂͊́̈́̏̓̓̑̅̔̒̂̄̈́͑̅̀̓̒̍͒̈́͑͗̉̋̇͛̂̈́́̉́́̆̈́̑̔͋͂̏̽̓̒̑͛̀́͐͑̽̆͋̈́͆̈͋̎͐͋̐́̓̐̎̍̉̈̾̔̀̍̈͗̋̏̾̍͆͂̔͋̍̇́͗̌̈́̀̆͊̔͗́̿̒̔̉͂͛̾̈́̏̊̔̈́͌̈̈̌̆͊̅̅̅̾̀̽̀̆̔̐̂͋̉̈̽̌̂̿̄͑̑̋̀́̾͐͊̉̓̓̋̂̑̈́̽͗̈́̌́̂̾̐̾́͆̓̂̔̎̊͋̅͛̏͐̈́̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅv̸̨̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̝͍̪̼͔̰̮̲̬̮͉̝̬͉̤̳̪͔̟̲͖̪̮̪͓̫̙͎̮̦̪̘̺̺͉͇̩͕̣͖̮̣̻̯͈̳͓͙͕͖͍͇̩̞͉͈̥̦͔͔̗̟̖͎̝͈̬͚̪͍̳̰̰̫̰̦̫̺̼̞̬̺̰͎̩̬̥̖̫̟̪̖̬̮̭̮̲̜̪̗̤̳̟̞̘̖̟͇̦̳̯̲̣̣̘͓̯͖̝̹̙̥͈̜̻̻̲̝͇̙̟̼̰̤̥͕͍͈̲͉̣͍̞̭̥͔̭̞̘̗̥̱̦̘̱̠͇͉̯̣̜̥̣̰̮͕͚̟͚̯͈͎̬̻̘̩̥̬̰̜̄̂̈́̀̌͌͂͐̓̃̀̐̀̐͒͐̍͆̽͋̀͋͂͆̊̈́̔͛͊̐͒̿̂͆̅̿̉̉̂̽̈́̆͛̌͌̇̄̃̓͊̄͂̔͑̎͛̋̅̿̃̔͛̈̆̃̈͆̆̒̒̑̀̋͊͌̊̆͋̿͐̎̽̇̾̄͐̿̽͑͌̈̐̒̓̇̉́̀́̈́̐̓͊̀̊͆̂̉̿̌͗̂̏́̃̂͌̎̂́̊͆͒̉̑̎͊͗̀̑̏́͂̀͂̈́́̄̇̔̇̇̇͛̔̓̄̿͂͋͒̾̓̒͂̅̐͛͛̆͑͋͋͆͆͒́͐̓̍́̀̈́̀̅̇͂͋͗̽͌̎̇͒̓̍̆̀̊̓̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̸̢̙͔̗̱̳̯̪̰̜̗̬͔̮̠͉̗͉͙͔̫̰̎̄̎̾̃̕͜ ̵̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̰̰̰̗̦͚͚̫̪̰̗̖̳͍͇̙͙͇̭̹͓̘̫̤͖̳̦̜̳͓̩̫̤͖̠̺͙̝̗̥͕̯̳̰̂͂̐͑̿͆̅̐̽̍͛̇͛͋̔̊̓̒̍͒́̀̅͐́̊͆̈͋̽̐̃̔̿͆̑͆̈́̇͛̒͗̆͂̂̾̔̿̆̄͗̾̉̋̇̋̾̽͆̓̓͆̀̄̈́̾̓͆̓̇̃̎͐̑̿̏̔̈́͆̋͂̔͐͛͗̇̐̔̋̀̀̑͆̇̃̆̓͂̍̌̐͗̊̑͒̏͑̎̎͐̂̈͒̇̒̌̀̀̀̀͒̾̒̀̀̍̽̾͋̀̀͊͋̽̀̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅi̶̢̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛͔̝̭̟̲͖̥̫̺̬͇͍̝̼̩͓̙̹̹̘̭͕̝͕̮̩̹͍̘̻͎̝̗̦̭̗̭͈̝̲̖̱͚̪͓̙̼͇͙͖͎̗͇͇̱̦̰͇̞̘͚̪͍̣͓̝̹͇̱̟͚̠̘̼̰̖̖̫̲̻̦͉͕̠͈̟͓̺͕͕̬̩̥̹̠̙̪̦̬͎͚͎͚͔̭̻̩͔͍̝̲̞̺̼̖̰͈͍̠̩̺͕̼͇̻̯̮͈̥̥͙̝̩̬͓͈͈̰͓̮̫͈̼̳̪͍̯͓͔̐͑̃͐̿̎̉̀͌̉̏̈̇̄͌͗̀͐̾͊̈̃̅̆̌̀̋́̿͐̋̉̆͑̊̂̃́̈́̀̈́͑̿̃̃́̇̐̽̆̃͗͑͂̄̈́̂̍̍̐̄́̓́͒͆̑́̊̾́͂͑̓̀̈̏́́̈͊͌͂͛̆̑̓̈́͛̈̓͐̅̒̊̑̑͑̍̑̊̉͂͌̎́̂̄̀̋̀̀̓̆͋͐͋̓̒̏̐̑̈̈́̾́̉̈́̾̋͆̑͑̈́̔̑̽͋̍͗̾̃͗͊̆̀̀̓̅̍͌̏̾̀̀̈̑̒́̐̈̑̒̅̽̈́͆̓̍͑̐̅̈̔͑̉̄͐͆͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅn̸̛̛̮̫͍͕̠̮̫̼̤̬̙̯̥͚͇͓̝͚̹͕̺̱̜͛̑͊̈́̎̎̑͊͒̐̃̄̂̒̾͐̅̅̓͂̓̃̈́͒͛̊́̈̈́̿̐̽̀͂̅͑̍̏̑̔̿̇̑͊̍̔͋̌̇̃̊̅́̃̔̆͌̽̒̆̄̓́͗̌͌͑̅̑̈́̈́̉͊̋̓́͊͛̆̃̍͌̿̈̾́͂̽́͂̾͌̉̉͑́̃̓͒̈́̓̊̈̅̽̽͗̿͌̈́̄͂͊̏̌̆̃̒̏̐̆̌͆͂̈̆͑̎̀̀̓̾͂̊̽̍͊̌̌̀̈́̓̃̋̍̾̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̛̛̮̩̬̪͇͓̥̠̖̞̪̲̘͎̜̹̞͕͎̩͖̥̫̬̞̣͎̟̫̘̩̼̖̫̬̭̦̳͎̥̗̫̣̭͓̐̿̈́̀͂̄̀̈́͆̃̔̀̈́̾͌̅̋̐͆̈́͂͗̉͒̍̓̑̿̃͌̿̃̒̽́̓̃̾̎̑͊͆͗̾̀́́͆̈́̓͗̅̌́͆̒̎̈́͂̀̊̌̀̑̋̊̅͛͒̍̎̍̀̋͂͗̎̋̂̃̓͐̅̔̅͊̎̓́̈̅̀̆̈̽̉̀̾͆̐̽́̋͛͒̐͑̈́͊̉̃̇̏̆̍́̂̂̀̇̎̉̈́̊̃͛̍̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝t̴̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̛̘̘͚̲̮̺̯̘̮̹̠̰̜̘͕͖͚̺̲͖̦̼̖̰͔͙̝̭̥͍̰̱͔̰̹̲̠̱̠̥̠̯͚̭͕̪͇̖̙͙̩̞̼͚̝͙̩̦̳̠̳̠̭͎̻̯̻̰̪̠̪̦̫͍̪̠̤̯̼̮͔̼̜̘̠̝͕̗͙͇͈̳̞̫̰̞͖̦͓͕͉̬͚̘̠̩̟͕̲̜̖̯̳͕̠̪͇̬̻̜̯̥͉͚͕͎̰͖̲̤̼̤̳̠̫͖̣̪̮̭̥̬̪͕͓̩̝͔͔̠͋̈́̆̈́͆͛̌̈́͐̌́̆͆̉̔̌̏̌̆̊̉͗̋͂̃̈́̽͑̓̑̋͛́̂͛̿̇͐̀̎̅̆̏̽̀̒́͛͊̊͑̒͗̏͑̂̃̏̇́̈́͂̾̑̾̈̈́̈́̎̆̿͒͊͋̈́͌̑̿̌͂̿̃̉̇̂́̊̒́̽̽̅̃͗̿͊̓̆͌̌̄͆̋̏́̆̂̿͑͊͆͗͗̔̒̂͆̿̍̓̊͋̉͑̾̏͂̀̓̈́̈́̑̓̂̔̈̅́̉̂͂͒̀̉́͛̇̾̅͐̈́̐́͋̑͗̐͋̍͂̇̈͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̡̡̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̭̹̗͇̤̯̞̲͉͕̥͙͍͉̣̰̝̣͈̫͍̗͚͖̺̻̙̟͔͕̝̯͎̬̮̼̭̞͖͇̠̫͔̪̳̖̘͈̞̠̤͉̺͖̠͚͚̪̯̹͓̯̱̘͕̻͙̖̹̝͚̬͎͎̰̬̗͚͚̼̩̙̞̹͎̮͕͓̟̳͔̺̳̦̖̹̼̝̠͔͇̬̤͎̳͎̤̳̤͇͖̺̰͍͔̖͇͎̫̪͚̙̟͍̜̯̬̜̹̖̣̳̘͕͖̹͋̊́̐̉̏̅̈̾̓̀͋͌̈͆̃̌͑̑̄̃̐͂̀̃̉͛͐̉͋̆͆͂͊͐̈̑̄͑͆̉͆̉̃̓͂̆͆̄̅͗͋̄̊̀̍͊̎̌̓̀̂̂̍͋͛̓̉̀̆͆̐̐̾̆̈́̽̇̿͌̏̍̍̈́͐̀̆̇́̌͛̐̃̉̄̾̇͂̽͋̑̔̀̾̈́̍̍̐̈̄͗̇͐͌̐̅̓̀͌͋̓̆͛̈́̍̊͋͑͐̇̽͛̿́̀̀̓̈́̓̑͛̎̑̌̊͂̾̊̾͐̽̾̋̎͌̈́́̂͋̂̈̓̓͛̒̔̾̽̿̾͂̔̒́͑͌̀̊̃̓͒̈́͊̐̐̔͗̍̓͑̂́̈̀̆̿͌̍̇͒̔̇́̆̏̑̉̃͐͌̽̊́͋̂̽͑͂̌̉͌̍̏͋̐̏̃̋́͊̓̏̽̔͊̍̎̌͛̽̄̽͊͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅȅ̵̡͕̙̹͈͍͔̱̙͆͂̐͊͊̓̓͛͐̔̀̅͗̑͆̽̏́̀̄͋͐͊̌̓͌̆́͂̔̽̈̇̏̓̈́̊̒̐̽̆͊̏́́̔̈́̾̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̥͓̦̬͉͇͇̱̫͔̮̱̳͇̲̝͈̫̖̳̤͉̬͓͖̠̞̘̫͚̗̰̠̠̬̟̤̜͈̻͇̝͉̱̹̭̺̟̣͙͔̥͈̞̫̞̹͇̬͎̝̘̳̺͓͓̠̱̪̯̜̥̪̤̱̯̰͚̯͖̗̰̭̝͉͕̬͇͕̘̬̘͈͖͇̝̰̤̺̮̪͚̫͓̙̲̲͕͎̩̘̜̫̣̝̖͖̼͈̞̣̱̼͔̱̗̻̣̟̱͎̖̯͔̗͕̝͖̹̤̹̗͍̰̳͇̹̜̠̙̺̫̣͖͍̝̟̫̙͇̱͇̮̤͕̤̱̳̙̻͎͎͚͇̺͙̳̻̰͎̹͖̮͍̦̜̘͔̫̲̖̟͉̪̗̦͈̣͓̙̫̝̼̮̤̼̺͕̻̺̗̦͗̓̂͆̔̓̓̉͂̉̿̈́̐̔̉́͆̂́͐̐̇͑́̽̌̈̇̈̅̔̆́̃̽̾͑́͐͊́̑͆͋͂́̀͗̎̌̈̈͒͑͌̍͋̅̽̃̂̒̅̀̅̑͒̆̈́͒͂͗̉́̋͆̆̽̿̍̈͌̋̓͒̍̈̂̈́̑͗̎̎̀̓̃̎̀̾͛͋͐̈́̓̿͂̊̈́̈́̄͊͋̋̓̓̊̓͆̊̍̇̄̌̾̀̈́̃̔̿̒͐̈̄͐̌̆̎̈́̈́͐̾̒̋̀̐̑̈́̑̓̌͌̈́͋͋͋̇̈́̀̌̈́̎͋̓̔̆͌͐̈́̋̆͑̉̀͋͐̈́̉͛͛̑̓͊͋͂̑̋̎̿̄̐́̏̀̽̃̂̒̈́̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͈̫̰̤͖̭͇̥͓̫̝̖̺͇͔͎̤͕͖̻̗͚̣̥̰̺̪̙͇̖̘̝͚̱͖͖͙̻̹̪̖͔͇̬̥͇̼̼̮͇̪̪͎̻̜̮̖̻̩̱̻̹̪͙̫̲̙͍̱͚̹͖̬̫͙̟̼̬͓͔̖̪̳̗̳̝̺̻̱̞͔̫̩̟̘̲̝͚͈̲͇͖͔̰̯͙̪͖̳̰̫̝̰͕̞̜̻̲̘̮̺̲͇̮̪̻̥̹̺̺͓͇̻͎̺̳̲̻̤̰̙̬̘̻͈̪̻͎͈͍̮͔̫̖̙̻̩̻̬̭͚̮̖̬͚͙̬̗͙̭̗͎̦̳̝̟̹̩̖͔͚̭̬̦̦̻̣͕͕̣̹̹̤̣̬̥̯͔͍̲͈͚͔̹̞̝̻̠̖͚͓̭̯̖̩̤͈͚̉̋͒̑͑̓̽͛̋͂̎̅̊̓͛͒̾̅̀̃̃͗͊̄̔͛̈́͌̾͒̈́̾̈́̓̓̌͆̄̆̏̊̈̇̋̔͆͆̽̽͐̏̓̏͆̐́͐̾̈̆̿̈̿͂̒̋́̆̌̄̓́͗͒̎̋̃̑̍̇͊̈́̏͗̍̐̄̈́͆͆̄̀͂̽̔̇͐͐̓̾̂̉̇͑̾̐́̊̿̀̈̐͋̓̄̅̿͗̂̃̇̇͒̊̐͊͌͗͂̄̔̀̏̿̅̄́̓̔̒̀̉̾̈́̅̍̎̑̑̑͒̆̿̾͂͑͒̇͐̀̀̀́͐̐̓̾̄͌̀̽̂̏̿̈̒͂͑̉̐̓͂́̓̈́̎̈̅̐͗͒̃̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̷̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͓̯̭͎̱̖͎̹͓̤̥̦̫̫̙̮̭̥̥̲͚̳̫̻̭̘̘̩͍̻̙̲͚͓̹̞̥͙̳̫̺͖̣͚̹̭͈̻̩̗̩̖͓̹̲̬͇̤̼̱̼͙͎͔̹̘͙̳͔̪̱̦̲̜̻͙̘̼̦͖̩̦̮̗͙͙̭̝̬̬̯̝͕͕̹̻͓̳̦̼̦̦̬̫̭͇̖̭͖̱͈̳̣̺͎̱̪͖̺̮̹͙̝̙̬͔͖̺̳̦̭̦̠̼̹̯̗̠̖̠̺̹̖͚͙̎̈́̃͂̑̂͐̔̉̌̍̔̓͑́̏̌͊̑͗̈́̉̈́̃͊̇̑̓̎̏̈́͂̐̇͂̔͌́͛̋̈́̐̅̊͐̽̔̑̿̎̄͂̿̇̾̂́̓̂̈́̈́̓̂̐͂̆̋́͗̽̃̓̇̈́͋̿̑͛̈́̉̔̊̿̍̒̾̌̇͑͛̀̿̊̈̽̓͐̊̍̔̄̎͂̆̓͒́̂̎̈̊̋̎͂͐̐̔͒̓͂͊͆̋̽̽̊̀̇̓͒̀̓̒͛͆͊́̇̌́́̄͌̔̍̉̂̊̉̔͗̑̏̄͛̓̈̄̔̊͂̂̔̂̓̇̽̏̓͊͋̈́͋̾̅̔̃̈́̅̅̍̇̌͂̄̎̈́̀̈̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅy̸̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̲̘̠͉̱͍͚͍̰͖̘̺͕̜̝̺̣̹͈͍̗̜̻͔͈̠̰̭̱͉̪͔̘̯̻̭̺̻̞̬̺̖̣͉͙͈̤̥̲͈̩̞̬̫̲̯̦̱̦̹̳̯̱̻̤̼̗͖̼̤̱͙͕̩̙͓̰̣͈͇̜̳̼͎̳͔͙̹͇͚̙̗̱̮͚͎̭̠̥̖̭̟͎̖̰̩̘͉͕͍̫̻̫̜̪͉̲̻̤̺̬͖͈̣̠͕̜̼̲͈͍̰̻̽͑͆͒̄͑̔̐̐̽́̄͛́͐̈́͋͒̀̅̒̌̔̅̉̽̑̊͂̀͑̾̈̆̒͛͛́̅͆͐͗͋̾̌̀̽͒̍͐̂̂̐̂̅̅̏̉́́́̔̾̂̆̈́̀̋̽̽̄̀̓̀͑̑͑̀͌̊͋̇́̅͒̊̓̄̍̅̏́̊̊͛̔͂͑̿͆̂̀̋̋̏̇͐̏̊̅͌̾̃͊̒͋́̇͌̒́̄́̐̉͛̐̊͂̈͑̈́̄͒̀̀̂̍̎̀̈́̓̄̊̓̂̐̊̀̏̍̓͊̉̅́̈́͑̄̋̑͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̦͚͉̳̗̳̦͖͍̻͇̮͎̖̯͚̱̳͖͚̥̯̙̜͇̜̤̙͍̱̯͓͎̝̯̤̯̬̺̪̳̹̮̘̳̫̦̦̗͖̬̭̱̜͈͓̳̭̗̣̙̫̥͖͇̼͓̹̝̘̠͚͚͖̥̩̗̩̥̳̟͉͓̥̲̩̗̦͖͚̰̫̖͉̥͓͖̗̜̘͓̗̭̠̮̞̠͚̤̙͎̼͔͇͍͚͈̩̳̺̗̜͎̲̬̠̭̝̮̪͉̻̤̳͕̮̳͍̬͈̥̻͈͉͇̻͔̥̟̥̯̦̭̳͍̻̞̞͍̫͍͖͖̳͍̹̳͙͚̮̘͉̲̳̝̲͙̮̲̹̰̳̻̻͔͇͎̼̘̺̲̗̰̥͚͈̻͙̣̭̼̩̹͇̮͉͚̰͇̬̫̥̣͉̞̲̯͇͉͈̠̦͈̞̰̣͕͙͓̂̈̀̌͗͐̊̈́͑̌̇̾͆̆̓̆̉͒̄̓̔̇͗̈́̽͌̒̇͋̋͐̇̊̑͋͆̓̓̏̓͊͛̈̃̿̒̂́̅́̑̄̒͌͒̇͛̈̏̂̽̃̀͊̏̀̾̏̈́̾̓͑̂̌̂̉͊̽͌̐͆͐͐̋̔͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅä̸̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̟̪̬̭̫̙̹̖̯̦͈̹̰͖̳̻͖̞̤͕̣̫͉̰̟͇̣̹̘̦̮̣͍̤̫̞̲͕̠̮̼͇̰̜̦͇͈̲̱̮͕̰̫͍̙̪̮͚̺̯̺̥͍̬̹̖̱͍̫͔͕̥̖͈͕̬͍̱͔̝͙͎͕̥̯͚͙̤̪͔̹̥͙̻̠̞͇̟͇̮̳͚̱͓͈͔̞̥͍͎͙̭͖͖͍̻̺̱̣͖̼͖̦̜̦̬̠̙̝̱̥̳͉͕̼̗̮̞̝͈̦͙̞̗͕͉͍͍̝̦͓̻̫͎͔̜̲͓̟̥͍̖͍̲͉̙̥̝̙̖͙̪̘͓̳͇̬̳̦̬̙̍͛̐̇̈́̾͆̓͋͗̽̒́̇͌̈́͗̽̾̽̉͛̐͛̊̀̋̾͑̈͑̓̓͌̌̀͛̉͆́̀͐̎̒̊̿̈́̂͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͔͉̗͕̗̣̣̖̼̳̦̥̜̙͇͕͕̹̜͓͙̳͍̥͔͓͉̺̪͓̻̱͕̪͚̭̦̭͚̝̬͕̳̙̪͚̰̠̪͖͇̻̟͎̱̭̼̫̦͕̞͚͔͉͎̠̲̱͔̻̥̪̭̬͍̤̘̰̹̜̫͈̮̹̠̞̼͓̗̜͖̯͖̗̯̲̭̮̤̼̜͓̻̪̮̳͙͉͓͍͎͕̖͈̳̟̫̙̮͚̜̤͈̤͇̩̣͍̝͔̫̞̮̹͙͚̼̝̻̺̺̜͔͎̳̬͈̩̖̮͍̩̲̗̘͉̙͇͍͇͙̟͈͚͔͉̟̫̟̫̞̲̞͙̱̩͔̣̫̣̳͔̟̯̗͕̼͍͔͚̹̟̳̲̩̣̱̳̯̥͍̪̙̫̖̫̝̺̳̗͓̪͙̘̘̗̺̟̼̭̦͔̰͙͙͇̬̰̘̰̤̼̹͉̖̄͒̅͆̎̆͒̀̓̋̇̒̉́͒̈́̓͒̌̾̈̍͗͊̄̈́̅̌̂̑̃̉̎͂̓̐̅́̿͂͊͆̌̏̈̔́̇̔͊̽͆̈́̾̔͌̂͐̈͐͌̄͗́͆̿̾̃͌̍̇̔͋̏̎̐̑̿̈̎̃̀̉͐͋̐̏̔̔̋̇̎̅̑͊̅̒̿̌̑̑͗͗͂̋̇̅̈̍͛̇͐͛̄̎̀̓͊̉̊̀͋͊̆͂̀͛̈́̉̈́̅͛͛̑̔̄̊̈́̊̀̾̑͊̈́̎͑̀̈́͊̑̉̋̉̔̓̓͐͐̋̈́̆̀̓̅͌̔̇̑̅̍͆̌͊̇̄̓͌́͂͒̌̈͂̾̀͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŷ̷̡̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̮̮̝̣̗̲̙̼̮͎̳̗͓̺̱̪̘͚̼̺͕͕͎̙̣͍̘͖͇̪̠̲̬̗̝̲̝̙̦͈̠̥̮̗͉̱͍͓̝̮̪̗̙͖̬̠̜̜̲͍̤̮̼̠̼̼̩̳̪̣͎̥̞̼̰̝̯͍̯̥̣̩̘̦̮̯̹̥̏̐̊̿̔̂̑̐̆͋͛̽̒̉͆̈́̿͆̇̿̔͋̄̓́͂̉̉̈́̿͋̈́̌̆̈̂̃̒̿̋̃́̓́̍̊̀̀͛͒̿̾̓̉͛́̊́͆̔͊͐̎́̇̑͌͊̀̾̅̾̈̒͊̊̀̄͐̈́͒͌̂͛̀͂͊̅̈́̇́̓͒̓̐̄̈͊̑͆͋͑̿́̀̏͌̄̽̈́̈́͛͌̐͂̓̓͌̋̂̒̉͋͌̂̂̅̅̂̓̒̈́̐͒͊̔̎͂͌́̈́̌̋̎̓͛̒͛̉̊̀͆̈̏͂̾̐̒̿̒̇́̉̊̊̎̾̀̾̏̀͂̓̈́͒͒͒̂̈͊̓̆͒̾̀̓̾̄̌̿͑̓͒̿̃̂͒͌̈͛̿̃̀̀̑̃̋̈͗́̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̵̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̻̩̜̬͈̗͎̦̺̻̬͓͉̤̰̖̝̱̦̹̰̼̙͙̑̆̒̑̇̀̃̿̆̈́̉͋̽͂͋̇̓̀́́̽̅̏̌̏̐̂̃̓̇͌̇̓͒́̀͂̽̎̈̆̃́̀͗̊̐̽͗͐̔̔̌̐̇̍̑̽̍̅̍͋̓̅̈́̃͑͛̍̑̊̾͑̂̽̄̈̀̐̉̓̀͛̿̋͒̓͌̀̌̿̆͗̈̈́͗̄́́̂͆̈͂́͊̊́̈́̽̑͗̐͂̀̿͆́̑̐̾͌̄͒̃͂̌͊̂͊̄̐͌̍́̆̿̉̌̃̓̔̐̑̓͆̅̓̎̓̍͐̋͗̏̍͌̉̒͛͗̉͗͑̑̓͂̈͑̔̓́̉͑̎̓̿̐͗̾́̌̒͋̀̐͑̒͋̅̊̇̿͌͗̒̊́́̆̔̓́̒̔́̏̿̈́̈́͌̆̈́̆́͒̒͂̓̓̍͗̌̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ǫ̷̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͎͇̮͖̖̺͇̰͚̬̣̳̟̖͔̟̝͍͙͖̩̟̖̞̝̼͇̫̜͖͚̮̞̳͇͇̰̯̳̼̫̖̜̗͔̣͔͎͖̲͍͇̗̖̘͉̖̣̥̭͔͕̩̼̲̥̰̗̙̰̭̜̞̩̫̳̣͔͔̰̞̠͙͙̰̝͈͉̦̻̳͉̥͈̰̳̻̳̩̩̪̫͇̗̝̩͇̯̙̳̖̖̲̱̝͔̳͚͉̬̥̤̳̣͚̠͔̪͇͓͖̼͇̥͙̙͚̩̦͈̙̠͚̤̟͎͓͓̠̣̦̬̩̱̖̪̘̦̲̩̗̻̥̬͎̻̟̼͖̱̫̼̜͔̟͕̫̹̻̙̥͕̝̖̪͕̭͖͉̜̘͕̞͈̱̺̟͙̥̰̫̥̰̲̟͈̫̪͈̙̝̜͔̖̣͉̣͈̬͈͎̖̱͍̯̺͓̣̹̜̣̖̖̰̳͎͈͎̫̠̤̺̰̠͇̹̠̝̳̯̻͇͈̑̍̄͊̀̈́͂͂͌̆͌͂̾̽̂̽̋͛̀̉̄͛͗̒̈́̈́͗̽̀̍̀̋̈́̃̊̔̑̐̊͛̂̾͂̈́̉̏̔̈́̄͛̋̆̌͐̀̾̎́͊̎̉̈́̾̌̈́́̅̈́͆̈́̅̽̈́̓͛͂͌͐̊̈́̎̂̓͗͆́͑͂̑́͗̔͗̎̽̈́́́͊͊̉̊̐́̄͒̈́̓̓͂̋̾̏̐̈́͌̿̽͛͂̌͐͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȓ̵̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͕̫̳͔͔̫͍͎̻̺͚̜̬̳̮̳͇̱̣̹͚̘̤̻̩͎̰̪͔̪̠̦͕̜̝̮͖̙̖̹͍͔͚̮̹͉̪̩̟̳̙̤̩̝̠͇̰̟͔̥̘͔̤̹̯̻̞̠̆́̎̐̅̅͑́̎̊̈́́̉̆͑̈́̽̅̆̆̒̓͐̑̇̓͌͒̄́͑̔̐͑̀̍͌͊̇̓̉͌̾̿̉̈̌̽͊̃́͋̂͗͛͛̽̂̽́̉͛̿͋̉̿̇̊͊̿̔̀̔̈́̈́̾̀̀̐̽͊̈̽̌̋̊̉̄͆̊̈̅̅͑̊̾̈̏̏̂̀̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝e̴̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̘̬̝̝̯̞̣̪̜̠͚̗͓͎͈̦̺͈̘̳̪͕̣̮͕̦̻͇̭͚͉̖̯͎̦̲̮̗̹̣̖̝̰̺̞̻͙̫͎̺͚͖͎͖͕̻̟̻̣͎̘̠͕̪͇̗̦͔͈͖̯͌͛͂̍̐͐̍̉̋̒̋̌̿̂̀̑͆̀̿̔͆̄̽̍̏͒͛̍̓̒̿̓͐̿́̌̀͒̃͌̅̿͒͑͗͆̌̋̈͋̈͂̊̑̍͊̓̍̏̒̐̓̂̏̈́̈́̈͌̋͆͌̆̾̏̅̓̄̓̅̌́̆̓̊͊̊̀͒͑͂̈́̾̀̒̀̅̈́͆̈́͑̃̎͊̏̑̅́̃̊̂͌̏̆̽̆̽̅̆̈́͑̍̅̋͊̀̊͌͒́̀̍̃̓͛̉͑̅́̐͐̍͌͊͊͊̌̉̋̅̓̆͑̔̓̍̈̅͊̔́̀͆̓͆̔̐̋̐̄̍̆̎̏͑͂̎̀̈́̌́̉̈̀͑͑̍̂͆͂̐̉̀̉̿͌̀̓̋̆͌́̊͋͐̄͊̎̿̃̓̓̔̔́̊͗̈̿̀̈́́̆̊́̆͐̃̇͑̓̋̂̿͆͂̉͐̊̽̌̆̅̽͑͒̑̔̓̈́͒̾̀̓̒̋͌́͛͊̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ?̸̡̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̢̢̢̢̛͈̱͍̭͎̥̘̘̗̤̳͉̫̟͔̼̳̯͓͈̟̝̦̫̺̼̺̟̫̻̞̥͈͕̞̣̝̬̭̮̝̣̰̝͓̦̖̦͓͎̫̝͈̼̞̟̱̪͚̹̹̟̥͚̹͈̬̘̝̱͈̘̗͍̙̭̹͔̜̙͚͉̯̼͉̺̩̱̟̤̞͓͈͔̘̥̮̝͍͓̗̟͔̖͖̣͔̱̼̥̳̖̯̯̲̗̥͔̣̭̟̟̭̱̦̺̟̖̜̮̗̪̠̭̠̳͕͕̫͖̫̗̯̘̯̺̣͔̹̤͇͔̭̰̯̜̠̳̼̳̰͕̻̘͙͚̗̟͉͛̾̉̏̐̿̑̒̂͒͛́́̋̽̂̈́̊̉͗̈̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̨̡̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̺̺̜̫̜̳̳͕̰̦͔̤̬̣̞͕͈͎̯͈̤͔͇̙̹̞̦̮̲̪̗͇̣̯͖̳͔̖̘̞̜̲͓̬̻̹̻̱̘̬̰͉̦͎͎̘̹̼̳̫̬̠̻̫͙̱͔̪͇̝̘̻͓͈̻̣̝͎͕͇͚̗̤͈̠̻̤̖̥̦͎͎͕̩̹͖̞̗̳̯̠̩͇̣͉͎̲͕͉̦͙͔͖͓͚̪͍͓̗͓̬̬͕̩̻͕̤̭̥͉̯͓̩̭͙̭̥͈̼͔̲̳͉̣͇͕̗͕̰̮͇͚̖͓̞̭͈̞̗͕̯̬̻͚͔͈͇͇̣͈̲̺̱̭̪̳̟̫̘̳̣̼̗͇̩̪͕͎͉͖̥͎͎̤̘͑͐̾̑̏̈̇̽̉̈̾̈́̿͒̔͌̈̔̇͋̀̓̓̋́͑̂̐̿̒͐̒̓͛̆͌͌̌̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̛͓̖̱̖̹̤̦̥̭̦̻̠̰͉̣͈̬̥̹̠̩̻̮͉̭͕͈̲̤̮̩̻͉̖̩͉̩̜̞̬̦͚͚͇̻͖̥̜̻̫͈̺̻͖͍̙̻̖̳̱̰̼̖͈͙̼̙̪̼͔͇͎̮̫̰͖̙͓̲̲̹̳̪̞̮̼͈̪̹͍͇͇͕͉͖̪̹̻͈̥͔̖̬̤͎̗̙̣̭͚̳̩͈̙͙̻̦̪̹̳̣͔̲͎̖͓͍̦̣̮͉͔̦̱̭̤̼̙̬̞̪̬̘̜̘͂̋̊̅̏̀̉̓́̓̔̈́͗͑̑́̈́̓̃́̆̌͂̔́͑̂͑̽̄̿͋̔̑̆̐̾̈́̌̋̈́́͆́͂́̏́͛̾͐͐̑̓̀̒͆̓̓̇̎̏̓̏͆̄͑͊̾̑͗̄̈́̈́̐͑̈́͒̿̊̋̂͂͆̌̓͌͋̆͆̈́̀͑̅͑̉̈́̒͆̐́̈́̏͗͊͗͛̇̄̐̉̓̑̊̒͂̿̇̀̔͛̐̽̏̌̀̏̃̐̓̊̀̊̽͑̑͑͛͋̇̀̉̉̐̀̈́̾͌̉́͊̍̆͐̋̄̽̉̄͌͗͊̒͐̅͗̏̑̑̉͑͗̑̃̄̋͆̉̿͆̈́͂̂̈́̈́̄͗̈́͒̓̉̀͗̌͊̓̒̉́̂͛͌̒̏̈́̉͊́̂̊̆̃̅̽̎̔̃͂͗͊̊̑̽͌͂̓̆̋͒̈́͆̅̓͒̑̀́͐́͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̛̱̖̤̤̭͇̜͇̤̼͎̯̫̘͇̳̤̩̣̯̖̳̰̻̙̳̲̦̹͇̞͔̩̤͚̱̮̥̰̥̤̤͙͍̬̟̜̺̲̖̭̘̪̪͎̠͙̺̗̞͔̹̥̦͍͕͓̬̰̻̜̜̪͚̥̗͇̩̩̞̳͈̥̱̘̖͎͖͈̻̗̖͓̹̟͙̼͇̳̹͔͙͓̫̟̩͎̹͕̠̘̞̦̪̹̥̻̭͖̼͖̯̞̞̬͔͇̘̮̝̠̰̟̲̥̲͙͉̳̬͇̤͎̲͙̫̗̲͉̪̹̦̻̪͎͍̅̍͊̉̀̓͋̈́̌̾̏͑̑̎̑̊̈́̎͌̿̍́͒̅̾̄͌̅͗̾̓̃̋̾́̉͑̈́̊͛́͑̄̈́́̋̑̌̄̽̈́͌̾̿̌͊͌̎̄̂̅̍̂̎̆̈́̄̒̀̾̆͗̎̇͗̕͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̧̛̘̜̦̜͈̟͈͙̮̳̗͕̘̭͓̲̞͎͍̩͍͚̥̦͉͕̖͔̦͙̮̹͙͓͍͇̬̟̜͙̳͖̤̙͔̯̹͓͕̫̲̲̺̘͚͍̞̞̟̰̲͉̫̺̪̜̩͈͉̤̰̤̫͈͓̻͇̠̦͉̳̦̖͓̲͍̤̱̪̠͇͔̝̣̥͍̗͙̤͈͐̊̓̃̌̾̓̒͌̊̈́̌̊̈̎̚͘̕͝ͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̦̰̱͍̦̝͓̘̹̗̯̻̼͔̭͎̞͇͎̦̙͎͕̻̜͈̼͖̥͕̤̭̰͔̠͖͔̻̥͙̬̹͈̫̲̰̱͈̻͇͓͚͇̜̰͈̘̔͂̀͛́̋͛̉̈̇̄͋͋̅̈͆̑͊̈́͊͂̏͛̏͌̔̓̓̓̾̅̈͛̉̈̓̈̀̀̀̈́͛̅̇́̏̇͛͑̀̀̽̒͛̃̀̓̎̆́̈́͌́̏͑̊͒̐̄͂͂̃͐̿̿̅̿́͋̾̋̈́͑̅͗̊̆̊̓̈́̃͋̐̿͌̓̉͂́̈́͗͊̒̆̋̃̂̄͗̑̑͆̐̊̓̋̿̈́͑̅̾͋̈́̆̀̊̋̂͒̊̒͂̊̒̔̾̽͊̑̃̈́̿̈̑̾̒̈̉͗͌̈́̃̌̌͂̏̈̐̓͑͒͊̿̅͋̽̋̄̒̇͌͊̈́̀̔͐͊̿̈͑͋̈́͗̈́̈́̀̃̔̓̉̊̊̈́̾̃͒̉̄̐̈͑̍̂̇̂̔̀̀̈́̈́̾̋̅̎́͐̎̽̌̎͂̅̽̃̈́̎̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅD̶̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̨͉̣͍̟̖̤̹͕͈̘͕͈̞͍͕̣̭͕͈̱͇̩̭̳̹̖̤̗̼̖̳̰͚̜͕̲͙̬͍͙̙̤̰̤̘͈̮͍̣̮̘͇̘̦̤̩̰̹͇̜͔͔̪̲̹͈̝̠̙͖̩̙̳̥̖̮͈̜͙̬͈̘͔̳̰̘̞̖̭̦͎̫͎̠̘͕̤͓̺̙̱͕͙̹͓̘̻̥̣̝̣̰̦̱͍͚͕͙͎̭̤͖̭̼̝͍̪͚̣̣̣̜̫͖̖̯̮̯̬̜̥̹͙̹̻͓̻̼̠͚͉̯̣̰͍̭̦̲̟̪̖̠̺͔͚͕͍̲̲̹͖̘̼͕̙̯̲̬̣͚̹͓̙̺̩͉̣̮̘̤̰̼̥̹̺̳͙̯̲̖̩̮̞̫̼͕̞̣͓̱͎̲̖̯̭͍̦̟̺͛͛̉̾͐̆̌̓̿̔̎̈̆̈́̉̓̅̊̍̑̎̀̌̏̀̽̿̄̈́͒̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̗̙̖̪̹͎̘̹̞̗͉̼̻̖͔͎͍̗̙͉̣͔̹͉͍̝͍̝̠̲͙̠̘͔͖̖͇̳̬̞̰͉̗̳̥̪̘̲̖̖̖̥͕͎͉͎̳̪̟͇̠̝͍̹̦̤̤͉͈̝̘̺̤̲̮̼̗͕̼̻̱̯̜̙̹͎͈̗̙͎̲̪̯̘̞̝̫̙̺̙̬͔̠͔̣̟̼͍̺̤͓̤̲̙͉̻͙̥̞͍̲̰͙̳̥͇̣͔̹̩̳͙̦̟̖̳̙̣͈̙͙̩̖̤̥̱̖̥̲͎̘͖͎͕̗͈̦͈̣͖̗̹̬̣̬̼͙̦̣̣̝͈̤̤͙̼͕͎̻̰͖̙̋͆̈́̎̍̓̀̀̔̓́̃̈́͋́́̓̇̂̿̍͒̋̅͐̈́͌̇̓͐͌͊̈́̉͂͆̍̋͗̔́̑̈́̈́͆̅̀̈́̔̀̍͆̋̓̄̎̿̽́́͑̂́͑͗͋̍͗̉̌̄̐͐̑͛͗̌̀̎͌̑͑̐̈̃̓͋͆͋͊͋͒̒͛̾̀́̓̀͋̑̋͋̐̃̓͊͛̃̒́͌̂̐͗͂̍̍̈̀̊̍̈̎͑̑̋̄́̃͗̈́̈́͑͐͆̊̈́̏̏̒̉̅͊̀̈̂͑̾̌̄̏͗̅́̌̈́͗̾̂͊́͛̍̏̐̇͆̐͋͗̔͂̀͐́̉̉̓̀̌̽͂́̓̽̈́̄̑̀̅̎̂̇̅͐̉̐̊̑̔̄͊͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͉̹͇͍̖̠͔̖̜̙̹̦̼͕̻̳̲̫̼̪̫͓͈͖̪̜̤͔̠̞̼̠̳͇̬͓̩̳͍̼̜̟̰̭͙̣̪̳̘̭̫͚̯͙̣͊͑̃͒̈́̓͐̊̿̇́͌͂̈́̒́̋̽͛̿̃̍̏̈́͂̿͋͋̾͒̽͋̀̾̇͒̄̄̆̆͗͑̀͛̏͋̓̓̂̉̉͊̑̄̀̋̇́͌͌̄̀͐̊͒͆̓͐̊̈́̐̅͛̂̀̓͗̂͗̐̑̐͑̌̅̈́̔̒͋͛̂̏̀̉̉̅̑̏̊̿́̆̈́̽̑̄̃̐͌̆̂̀̀̀̓̅̐̈̄̔̒̐̐͗́́͑̀̍͑͆͗͑̽͗̀̊́̐͗̃̈́̿́́͆̃̈̄̔̊̆̒̀̀̊̊̏͗͂́̑̑́̆̓͊͊̅́͑̌̄̾̀̆͂̈́͌̈̈͌̿̽̎̌͐͆̀̐̎̒̾̎̐͋͋̀͒͛̒͌̿̄̈́͛̀͂̎̅̏̅̆̂͐̌̎̐̌̏̏̽̇͆̏͑͐̽͌̂͒̽́͆̑̈́̉̾̐͂͆̍͋͛̉̏̋̾͑̂̎̉̄̓͆̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅş̵̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̭̟͍̯̦͇̬̻͔̬̗̦͕̦̰̭̬͓̪͇̳̲̥̪̫̳͙͚̙̝̯͙̺̲̣͍͕̯̱̻̲̳͙̯̩̺̘͍͙̻̲͔͖̦̞̭͖̜͙̗̪͇͔̦͇͕͔͕̩̦̯̦͖̜̗̺̳̠̬͙̫̩͇͈̫̭̞̣͉̘̩͕͉͙̱̪͉̗̰͈̲͈͔̥̺̗̱̘̣̻͔̣̜̤̜̲͇̖̖̦͈̰̜̩͔͍͓͈͇̬͍̼̯̦̭̘̞̫̦̯͇͕̭̹̬̮̫̳̳͉͔̼̪̦̰̝̤̪̙͎͎̜͍̮̙̘͔͕̖͔͇̬̭̮̻̤̤͔̥̞̘̼̣͖̜͙̗̘̞̟̠̘̦̞̙͓̼͎̣̘̼͔̫̥̭̫͎̼̝̩̞̭͎̰̤͈̖̱̱̙̬̤͈̟̣̠̻͇̬̮̻̯̜̪͎̦̲̩̲͖͈͓̘̔͐̆̅͌̉̈́͊̃́͒͌̏̅̋̏̍̀͑̓̈́̓̿̏̌͌̈́̂̾̉̋͗̅̽͐͗̅̊̈́̇̇̽͊̊̉̎̽̋͐͑̿̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅṉ̵̛̛̛̹̜̻̬͖͚̝̽͂̎͐̐̂̏͆̓̎́̍̂̆̿̌̄̃̽̀́́̇̐̾͆̏́́͛̈̿̈́͛͛͑̒̐̋̓̏̑͌̌͌̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝'̶̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̛̣̜̪̟̻͎͔̟͈̗͇̺̠̠̲̗̼̭̯̜̥̬̼̖͙̼͈̳̣̙̜̻̰̠̺̼͖̯̜̰̼̩̮̦̪͚̟͚͉̝͇̭͇̝̘͖̜̭̦̯̭̭͇̰̻͎̲̪̲̙̦̲͇̲̲̯͕͓͈̺̝͔͚̯̗͉͇̭̼͍̜̠̝̯̱͚̭̯̺̈͛͊̉̋̌̔̒͐͊̓͑̓̅͂͗͊̄̄́̍̃̿̏̋̈́̋̈́̏̈́͊͊̒̽͌́́̽͌̒̊̒́͆́̋̐͊̂̽̋͒̑̂̈́̍͗̿̆̉̿̿̉̎̃́̇̊̈́̒̆̄̌̄͒̃͆͛̀͌̒͗͂̀̏̌̊̆̎̔̈͂͌̓̏̾̏̌̐̏́́͗͆̋̿̌́͗̽̀̌̌̊̐̐̋͊̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̶̡̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̧̡͖̞͉͖̞̪̬̥͚̗̼̟̥̺͍̥̣̘̤͔̦̘̣͉̣̳͚̳̭̳͔̻͓̤̭̖͕̮̖͈͓͚̻̟͚͈̗̹͙̗͖̯̝͖̳͕͕̤̺̝͉̰̝̝͇̖̬̖͎̫̦̝͇̪͈̺̰̭̳̮͔̜̣̹͖̟̼̮̩̜͔͚̞̥̥̳̰̣͕͔͚̲̬̟̲̮̹̜̝͗̔̀͛̈́̈́͑̍́̿̊́́͑͑̊͒̿̓̍̂̈́̑́͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̢̛̱͉͕̱̪̳̪̳̺͚̝̯͙̱̹̥̮̹͇̰͍͎͙͈͉͇̤̘̟͖̦͙͖͎̮̲̫̖͇̖̬̪̩͙̩͈̦̜̥͕͈̳̩͎̭̹̜̫͈͖̙̠̼͎̦͔͓͓̥̯͈̺̱̙̥̘̬̠̞̤̠͉̙̮͎͓̠͍̭͓̺̲͚͍͚͔̭̯̜̱̩̜͕͇̥͓͈̹̱̗̳̣̣̰̞̟͉̻̣̜̮̮̼̺͉͓̪̖̻̜͉͚̥̘̫͔̘̫͉̩̰̮̣̙̱͍̮̞̯̙͙̤͚̗̲̘͍͍̺̪͓̻̪̜̜̱̞͕̰͋̈́͌͗̎̂́̎̉̑̉̓̒̇̈́̾̂̂̈́̌̌̀͊͑́͒̒͒͑̈̃̅̄̒̇̎͌͊̆̓̉̀̿̏͂͋̆̋͑̾͑͛̉̅͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅi̷̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̼̩̩̘͕̗̙̱͕̼̩͈̯̯͔͖̼̰̣͈͙̮̞̺͈̞̮̬̲̤͈̙̻̟̩̥̱̳͉̣͉̫͚̞̩̱̹̞͎̳͈̺͕͎͈̥̻̟̝͓̟̪͖̲̝͕͉̞̪̙̤͇͚̯̥̥̲̻͔̜͓̱̙̖͓͖̫̲̗̮̯̝̼͔̺̻̠̻̬̹͕͔͖̘̼͍̦̬̠̟̠͚̖̖̝̪̜͈̻̼͓̱̱̩̺̣̥͎̹͕̺̦̹̺̣̯̮̬̲̻̼̦͚̯͉̳̞̞̬̝̹̼̞̘̳͕͎̯͎̞͈̞͎͙̦̟͓̬̱͙̖͔̤̲̟̭͚͙̬̳̮̮͍̮̰͔͍̝͉͈̥̼̼͉̜͎͉̜̹̹̩̻̜̙̮̰͎̞̝̖̞̼̖͈̮̗̣̟̯̝̩̬̱̗͈̬̟̼̣͍̜͇̤̺̲͚̭̬̘͚̝̻͉̘̱̓̐̇͑̂͗́̈́͛̏́̈́̂̀̿̊̀̔̂͗̎͂̒̐́̈́́̀̑͗̂̈́͆͂̃͒͑͛̒͛̾͐͒͐̊̅́̀͌͋̈́͆͋̒̆̈́̍͌̄̽̒͊̌̋̍̉͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̲̹̖͉̝͚͕̮̲̖̦̟̘̯̠͚̱̭̗͓͈͓̼̟͓̫̮̤̗͖̣͉̰̗͙̤̫̹̯̯̫͍̘̝̮̝̜̳̺̦̺̟̼̳̗̳̠̠̻͖͚̫̞͙̝̘̻̩̟̪͎̤̰͉͓̠̯͎̗̻͖̮̤̲͔̺̞̮͇͚̝̲̰̞͔̫̜̦̹̳͉̬̺̠̲̘̉͒̐̋̑͋̓̊́̑͂̆̾̑͆͒̋͛̏͑̉̓͂̀̈̿̉̑̀̌́̀̆̀̆̿͌͑̈́̈̈́͑̈́̌͑͊͂̄̔̑̓͌͗̿̀̽̍̈̿̓̎͗̾́̈̾́̂̏̑̑̿̒̈́̍̅͗̀͐̀̾͂̄̈́̓͊̂̌͑͒͊͐̋̋̌͋̒̓͊̾̔̏̒̈́͗͋̅̽̽̈́͗͗̓͒̆͛͊̾̀̈͂̉̌̀͗̎͗̈͑̄͋̄̽̿̈̈̀̿͂̾̔̆͌̓̉̒̑̓̓̈́͌̀̓̑̆̒̎̃̅̓̆̇̉̉̌͐̒̓̍̑̉̒̑̊͊͋̇̃̀̅͌͊̇̈́̌̀̾̂́͛̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅ?̵̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̛̛̫̞͍̙̭̟͙̙̪̞̞͖̺̦̱̣̬͖͈͎͉͙̙̭̹̣͇̭̝̜͙͎̦̲̖̩̣̺̜̱̝̮̜̬̮͖̲͓̮̺͖̥͙͎̫͎͔͇͔̲͖̻̲̲̱̩͉̹̓̿̆̾̈́̀͆̀̏̐̅̂̇͂͆̌̑͛̓̇̅͒̋͊̐͐͗͑̍͆̓̔́̏͊̄̾̽̇̂͂̽̔̈́͒͋̀̑̀̐̓̓̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅ"̴̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̳̝̭͖̯͉̝͍̲̺̹̪͈̣͚̺̫̬̭͍̲̲͕̯̼͖̩̩̯̪͚̪̬͉͓͈͈͚̝̹̺̣͚̮̟͔̩͚̥͖̰̤̻̫̭̝͎͚̮̥̤̤̞͙̯̥͓̈̾͆̐̎̂̊͊̄̓͒̄͒͋̀̆̍̑̊̀͂̑̐̃͂͌̒̈́͆̇̀̂̓̑̏͋͗̒͛́́̍̓͂̀̓̾̽̂̂̿̅̀̀͌͐̊̈̏̽̂̑͐̆̓͗̃̍͗͗͑̏̏́̓͑́̂͊͑̿̏̈̄͒͐̌̆̈́̊̉̈́̔̿̈̅̆̃͂́̽̓̃̆̐̔̂̊͆̌͑͐̌͂́̊͆͒̆̊̈́̂͊̀̀͒̐̀̏͆̈́̅̆̊̂̔̿͛͋̉͑͛͌̈́̌̏̉͂̄͐̋̋͊̈́̓̂͊́̔̐̏̐̏́̔͒͛̋̌͂̈́͊̍̄̽͌̄̔̉̌̉̀͌̒͗̏̃̾̉̆̾́͒̀̇̓̋̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̞̣̘̞͖̪̄̿̃͋̐̈́͋͌̓͛͗͆͌͆͑̊̂́̂̇͑̄́̆̈́̐̃̓̅̇̂̅̓̿̒̍͛͛̐͌̇̀͑̈́͊̋͗́͐̓́͋̀͑̏̽̓̈́͒̀̍̐̊̀̂̾̊̈͋̅̐͒̏͐̓̀̄̓̏̇̓́͒̆͗͊̉̇̃̀͆̊̓̉̂̓̋̏͆̈́͗̄̎̐̓͗̈̈́̓̎͊͌̉́̑̓̃͊̂̿̑̆̊́̈̑̑͒̎̎̄̾̽̽̇̔̋̍́͗̿̃́̊̌̌͛͆̃̄̐̈́͆̀̔̄̀͗̀͐̀̆͊̋͋̈́͗͆̿̈́̇̔͛̋̀̃̏̓̑̋́̐͌̓̓͂͂͊̑̿̈́̈́͑̾̒̈́̀̊̔̅̅̏̇̈́̽̇̔́̊͑͆͊͋̓̐̓͛̾̄̃̿̍̀̉̌̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠  
̵̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̡͉̻̭̠͉̦̩̬̣̹̼̼̹̠̰̼̺̜͉̣̳͓̞͈̮̤̰̝̞̤̹̣̫̺̮̺͖̗̹̤͓͇̳̯̫̰̤̼̣̰̻̺̬̗͖̮̮͈̠̺̩͉̲̟̟̭̤̪̗̼̫̟͕͎̳̹͇͕̥̯̦͓̝̳͚̳̤̥͓͚̲̥͕̳͔̮̞̺̭̖̟̯̜̣̥̱̗̫͚̯̬̖̙͕̳̜͈̩̺̣͎̖̙̘̙̼̪͓̞͖̱̤͚̗̜͓̱̝̭͍͉̠̪̜̯̲̻̪̲̤̬̘̥͕̼̟̖̙̈́̀̂̉̔̇͊̄̊͑̆͗̓̅̓̓͋͆̔̃͘͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̛͙͙̠͉̬̳̟̖̘͚̼͔̟̻̖͇͚̻̫̤̣͕͈̟̱̻̪͉̝͖̠̞̯̼̥̲̭̞͕͙̖̹̹̬̱̞̩͙̦͈̞̮̗̻̫̗̮̝̙̯̦̩͕̘̲̦̤̤͉̮̥̗̱̞̥̖̯̤͈̩̟̭̖͙̘̟̦͈͉̮̹̱̦̯̟̯̠̮͈̖͈̺͓̱͔͔̮̮̞̦̯̟̻̖͎̲̲̖̭̱̞͓͕͙͙̻͈̪̲̼̝̫̖̦̻̖͍̼͇̱̲̮̤̬̭̱͙̘̹̠̤͎̰͈̙͕̖͉̟̯̪͔̺̫͎͕̙̥̩̪͖̟͖̯͖͔̥̾̃̂̀̂̍̀͛͒͂̐͆̿̾̈́͂̿̇̇̎̅́̾̒̿̆̽̾͗̉͒͛̊̿́̄̉̈́͐́̍̈́̆̀̑̋̀̎̔̓̒͊̅̆̌̎̂̾̉͌̉̽̇̍͆̑̀̈́̈́̅̏̏̈̈́͋̈̓͗͒̐̏͛͆̑̈́̉̀̇̋̐̉̑̏̓̈́̈́͗̇̋́̈́̀̉̌̈́̀͛̋̓͑̽̎̾͌̀̾̽͋͐̌͐͐̏͛̾̓̏̋̔̐̒̒͗̔̒͑͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̡̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̣̘̯͉͔͍͕̣̟̭̼̠̮̰̩̬̖͓̥̳͉͖̭̣̖̻̝̺͓̮̯͔̯̤̳̟̘̣̺͓͓͇̰̙̥̳̜͉̥̯̮̺̜̰̲̞͍̼͈͉͇̫̣͔̹̯̥͙̭̗̖̩̘̰̭̝͕͙̝͙̬̯̥̻͉̣̭̯̫̙̣̲̤̟̲̦̣̖̬̘̰͕̥̘̩͉̤̟̗̪͓̱̠̟͍̱̗͎̦̣̦̙͉̣͎̪̮͚̞̖͉̪͍̟̙̘͖̜̙̙̼̭̦͔̪͓͉̘̤͌͑̀̈́̍͂̾̉̃̏͗̑̑̇̒̂̔͆́́͑̽̑͋̿̾͑̂̆͌̿̎̃͌̔̍̓̉̽̀̄̃̾̐̉̍͛̉̉̈́̑͑̍͐̐̽̑̀̓̓̔̔̀̏̌̌̂͗́̽́̀́́͌̃̏̆͒̓̈́̋̈́͋̑͌̋̍͐̈́͑̆̋̋̄̈́̈́̎͒̔̿͑̌̎̑̂̓͛̆̄̑̍͂̓̀̅̆̈́̈́̃̈́̅̀̔̀̾̌̎͆̍̆̈̀̈͛̑̒̓̏̄͑͌́̃̊͑̊̎̒̏̒͂̄̽̀̊̊̓̈́̾͋̓̑̂͊̉̇͋̓͛̇̋̈̽͛̈͐̅͆͑̂̎̀͌̑̔̊͑͂̄͋͐̓͛̓̈́̾̂̀͆̔̋̇̽̑̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅN̸̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̛̘̤̤͇̣͇̝̝̹̟̝͕̰̙̪̯̖̳͙̲͈̫̺̜͈̪͔̼̮̣̝̘̰̳̹̗̞͎̖̺͓͔̞̮̘̝̞̰̖̰̪͚̹̳̘̲̗̭̥̤̟͇̬̭͕͍̪̼͎̜̮͎͚̲͔̗̘̫̥͍̖̙̙̻̱̬͉̲̱̦͚̻̺̘̞͍̤͓̳͔̬̝̳̮͉͈̹͉͎̖͙̙͎̠͎̲̖̰̤̯͈̬͕̞̩͚̘̦͉͍͚̦͓̫̗̭͔̩̺̭̜̬̟̤̳̤̼͛͒͂́̆̊͒̈́̊̊͑̈́̅̋̇͑̓͒́̍͑́̇̔̄͐͗͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̶̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̰̟̠̩̞͍͙͚̗̮̖͙̭͈͕͚͔̲̣̺̜̣̲͖̥̳̱̼̬̯̥̟͚̹͓̱̜͕̝̣̤̙͚̘͉͎̹̰͇̩̜͙͎̟̗͇͈͔̤̖̫͕͚̲̭̫̣̻̳̥͕̜͇͎̠̙̤̖̻̗͉̖͖̬̹̙͖̯̬̫̘͓̜̬̲̱̠͉͓͉̟̜̝̥̯̟̠̟͕̖̱̳͇̣̤̬̠͕̫̹̮͎̤̱̱̟̬͙͍͚̭̟̮͈̜̲̯̼̯̣̮͖͇̩̖̣̻̱̥̥̦͈̩̮̘̠͚̫̜̥̖̼͓̰̠̲̙͉͉̤̺͈͎̹͚̞͇̟̭͈̰̹͎̟͉͚͉̟̰̲͙͚̺̳̱͈̖̻̠͇̙͉̝͚̻̪̬͔͚̜̜̤̼͈̖̣̜̘̰͍͙͙̞̬̺̲̮̼̙̤̤̞̥̦͙̬̠̼̼͚̙͚̹̬̖̠͉̎̈́̿̀̈́̈́̏͆͒͂̍͑̎̈́͌͊́̊͐̂͋̿̌̂̊̎̔̐̎́͑͋̾̍̆̇̑̀̄̍́̂́̍͗̾̾̑̓̔̒̅͊̋̽̽̿͑̾̒̈́̀͊͛̏̋̃̓̂̀̿͑̋̏̽̾̆͑̄̈̄̀̈́̈́̓͊̀͂̈́̏̉͒̃̋͒͒̌͌́̊̀̌̑̉̋̔͆̊̂̅̀͒́̏̇̽̋̆͆̀̽̓̓̄͊͊͛͋̆͒̒̉̓͒͒̐͊͊̀̀̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̶̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̛̪̜̳̳͇͉͍͍͚̩̠̼̞͙͇͔̲͚͎͎̼͔̠̠̦̼̤̝̳̮̞̤̼̺̼̬͉̜̮̫͖̥̩͔͕̳̰̤̼͔͍̝̜̣͙̮̥͖̝̱̹͈̮̮̪̪͓͓̖̗̜̮̫̯̪͉͚̣͓̫̪̗̗̝̦̰̠͈̠̞̙͎͇̻̬͕͙̻̩͎͖̫̘̥͉͕̣̹̲͖͉̟͙̗̺̤͉͎̠̝͇̩͉͕̭̗̖̥͖̜̝̫̮̲͙̳͍̩͙̞͙̲͚̺̠̪̣͓̪̦̟̩̤̱̙̯͍͕̯͎̮̤̱̲̘̘͖͓̳̘̻̘̜͈̯̙͈̤̗̣̖̤̰͙͈̻̠̯͓̜̦̼̘̯͎̩͓͙͈̼̦̼͕̝̪͚̱̻͈͖͍̭̠̝̮̼̝̟͖̩̭̟̏͊̂͆̏̒̊̓̅͒̂̀̅̐͋̈́̏̾̽͗̄͛̈́̒̏͐̌͌́̆̍̌̊̄̅͛͆͒̅͑̀̽͌͒́͊͌͌̍̊͗̓́̒̀̐̐̎̋̀̓̑͊̏̑̃̎̊̿̅͆͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͉̼̗͍͇̟̖͍̼̪͓̭͉̣̱͚̜̤͍̬͚̯̠̥̭̻͓͖̞̟̫͉̻̱͈̣͕͉̺̝̱̯͕̖̭͖̭̤̟̣̬̲͇̹̬͙̘̺͔͈̮̪̮̻̪̻̟͔̮̤̘̹̝̲͔͚̩̜͎͇̮̮̳̖̮̭̯̰̹̘̪̞̠̜̱̜̞̠̤̣̦̗͖̭̹̺̹̞̱̗̭̞̘̦͈̳̲̱̰̼̗͕͚̗̦̤̭̖̪͖̰͉͓͉̺̘̝͖̬̪̦̟̮̼̲̦̼̫͙͖̳̰̮̜͔͕̲̼͓͕̲̘̝̙̮͍͉̳̫̜̪̯̣̼̥͇̰̦͎̬̼͉̳̰̙͚̖̩͙̝̯̬͓͇̱̪̪̘͉͓͚̣̎̅̀̈́̉̆̋̎͑̿̌̎̐́͛̽̅͊͆̎͊̿̾̽̌͊͂̀̄͌̽̽͋̓́̅̎̒̅́̋͐̉͒̊̅̽̅͋̆͊̓͂̄̊̿̋̽̀̉̒̍́̌́̀̇̆̍͌̐̓̅̇̈́͑̃̒̈̊̒͂̏̔͊̈̈́̒͋͂̆̆̇̾̾͌͒̃͛̈́̎̈́̍̈́͌̈́͑̊̉͆̃̾́̒̄͑̈̉̾̆̆͛͐̃͑̀̉̐̾́̔͑̎̊͗̓͂̂͌͑̇̿̊̈́̍͆̇͒̆̍̎͋̂̒̃́̀̾͗̊̈́̆̂̊̓̀̋͊̑̈̾̓̐̿̈́̏̓̓͆̈͊̿̊̓̐͐͊͌͗̎̋̃̋̋̑̔̒̾̃̈́̽͌̆̋̆̈́͗̓̌̒̈́̒͗͂͂͆̑͒̇̋͒͑͒͛́͋̇̔͗͐̃̎̊̔̓̏̉͂̾̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̛̥̩͈̝͈͉̭̯̘̤͙͚͎̲͚̟̝̼͙͚̠̫̭̥̦͔͓͉̙͙̗̭̺͖̦͖̖̝̰̹̮̙̝͓̗̮͚̭͍̙͔̺͖͔̣̣̹͖̣̯̼̟̰̲̙̹̜͖̗̹̜͚̹͙̱͇̝͇̘͙̯͍͈̘̙̠̞̫͖̜͖̯͍̰̫̼̖̘̳̰͖͖̙͎̪͔̞̖̠͉̍̽̌̉̑̄́̋̽̈̍̐̊̊̾͗̈́͆̈́́̄̋̎̊̋́͆̓̄͑̈͑́͋̓̋̆̉̍̉͊́͆̄̊͋̎̈́̂̓̈̽̇͑͐͆͌͋͛͊͆̃͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̧̧̛̹͇̬̠̲̘͙̳̟̪̖͚̥̺̭̩͔͎̠̝͉̰̬̗̗͈͕̹̺̣̺̼͉̲̯̱̮̟̟̻̣͈̳͍̹͇̤̰͖̘̳̺̼͔͕̥̯͎̯̝̰̤͔̲̲̩̘͙̺̦̗̥̣̮̱͙̮̙͉̤̼̩̣̪̹̹͚̮͇̲̻̤̜̯͓̠̪̙̗̰̠͖̹̲̖̹̬̭͖̱̣̰͓̮͈̻̱̬̦͈̙͚̣̤̼̪̞͔̰̖͈͖̠̟̱̮̞̥̗̩͓̠̺̯̯͓̦̖̗͙͎͎̗̟̯̺̞͎̘͓̻̱͙̘̣̻͚͚̖̻̳͆̏̊̂̋̎͗͋̓͊̑̍̇͗̾̏̎͐̂͗̓͆͗͌̀͂̒̒̔̏̀̃̍̃͒̄̅̆̉̒͗̒́̈́̋͑͌̐͛͌͋͋̄̔̾͊̏̅̿̌̒̀͊̂̅̂̄̎͌́̓̆̂̏̔̽̌͒̋́̿̑͛͗̋̇̐̈́̐̽̒̐͑̾͂̿̽̈́̿̆̊̂͋̊̄͒͛̎̀̿̃̀́͋̑̽͒͆͑̑̉̐̉͂̅͒̃͋͐͗͛̀̽̋͒̀̉̈́͋̋͛́͑͛̿̋̓̓̎̈́̀̈́͑͂̉̆͑̅̈́͒̅̌̾̐̓́͒̓̊̈̈̐͑͊̍̀̌͌̀̽̄̿̈́̈́͆̍̇̈́̑̿̀̄̑͂̓̋̒̈́̔̓͑̅̔͋̔̔͐̈́̇̾̌̅͂͌̎͆͌͋̽̉̈́̀̋̋̈̉̉̽́̒̋̈̿̿̽͗͐̎̒̉̓͒̇̎͛͋̀́̑̇̇̀͐̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̨̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̼̦̬̙̰̫̺͍͕͍̫̰͕̞͇̝̹͉̖̰̦͖̜̝̱̥͓̯͕̫̘̼̰̰̯̦̰̼̹̯̩̼̙̻̼͈͙̩̳͙̬̰̼̱͉̳̟̲̰͍̦̘͖̩͕͖̣̳̼̮͓͓̲͉̝͇̱͈̲̣̮̮̟̲̯̺̼̫̱̜̫̬͙̭̠͓̫̞̝͚͈̰̤̤̳̣̪̝̖͇͔̠̗͕̺͖̻̙̹͕̞̣̬̝̖͔̳̥̯̬̺̬̙̘̯̝̖̪̟̭͎̭̖̙̲̝͉̲̪̬̮̳̖̭̻̯̙̥͙͎̰̣̲̫͚̞̺͇͚̰̭͈̬̭͚̦͕̤͔̲̖̙̣͍͎̬͓̰̱̺͓̪̻̞͔̭̼̯͚̙̠͇͍͓͍̮̫͓͎͙͇͇͕̗̫̘͓͕͓̙̰͉͚͚̳̟̖̱̘̱͇͙̹̜͕̳̪̜̜̣̯͔̼̮̠̟̜̼̰̣̹̥́͛̈͒̐̉́̈́͛͊̾͂̎̅͗͑̃́̉̀̒̎̎̅̔͒̅̆̃́̊̎̀̔̌̎̅̐̉̌̍̅͐͂̿̀̆̾̋̂̀́͊̈́̊̂̓̄̋̔͛͊͒̈́̄̎̃͒̐̓̿̇̆̋́̈́͆̈́̍̽̈́͐̊̎̂̀̄́͌̿̈͂̓͊̄̑̿͊͐̿͒͌̄̇̆͌̌́̅̓̉̎͒̋͛̉̑̈́̾͂̏͛̑̒͊̈́̌̍͋̈́̑̍́̓̽͑͗̏̽̃̓̇̔̐̓͐̋̍̈́͆̄̈́͒̀̑̾̆̄͊̈́̒̎̿͛̑͋͋̈́̑̂͊͋̏̏͛̈͌́͆̾̍́͆̃̈́̈̄̒͋̎͂̒͛͂̑̈́̆͐͗͌́̿͐̀͆͛̈́̆͌͌̾̓̌̃̀̈́͗̏́̾̆͊̅̏̂̓̈́͋̋̽͐͆͛̀̐̊͆̐͊̃͛͑̌̔͋̒̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̜͖̖̼̲̺͚̦͚̟͎̮͍̝̟̦̺̟̭͉͈̲͚̹̫͕̟͎͇͚͍͇̝͓̬̩̰̙͎̞̳̤̠̰͇͉̹͙͍̤̦̙̪̥͖͚̥͖͖͇̠̼̪̩͚͙̬͈͚͖̞͓͕̞̰̖̙͕̩̮̗̜̻̭̮̘̪̤̪̞̙̱̺̲̼̫͎̻̲̭͕̠̠̦̯̲̠̩̼̫̼̔̿̅̀̆̈́̏̅̽͂̋̈́̏͑̎̿̾̃̓͛̉̈̍̐͒͗̀͑̊́͗̈́̀̊̏̎͊̊̈́̏͆͛͐̋͊̀͒͊̓͋͑̇̀͆͗̊̈́͑͒͑́̈́͛̓͒̍̉̆̈́̈̾̊̎̌͂͗̆̋̃̏̓̑̇̽̈́͑͂͑̄́̉̓͐͗̀́̆̿̅́̋̈́̀́̿́͑̉̀̋̅̍͂͗̃̃̑͑̔͒̓̄͊̽͂̇̐͌́̒͒̄̈́̑͗̓̇̃̈́̍̀͗̄̇̓̑̆̍͐̇̒̿̈́̎̃͊́́́̇͊̃̐̄̽̅̀́̑͗̃̐͒̌͆̊̎̐̏͆͆͌̆̔́̎̀̓̏̽̿̓̃̒̇͌͒͆̉̊̆̿̃̔͑͗̊͋̈̉̿͊͌̎͐̓̃̑́̌̂̃̉̒̈́̀̈́̅̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅş̵̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̭̗͎͈͖̳̖̖̤̲͉̲̫͓̯̝͔͎͕̙̟̙̰̦̠̜͖̯͉̭̱͚͓̣̦̹̱̩͓̯̗̺̺̙̮̮͎͙̞̪͚̬͖̦͕̤̠̠̙͍̺̠͚̞̯̯̦̦̻̤͍̝͇̫͇̺̼̘̲̠̫͇̤̗͓̜͉̦̙̰͔̤̠̜̞̹͈͚̫̼̞̜͙̼̹͎͇̠̝͖̬̻̱͇̳̫̪̫͙͖͖̜̻͖̟͓̰̻͚̭̳̯͚̲̣̼͍̗̹̼͍̙̼̦͉̳͙̦͕̼̖̖̱̬̠̹̻̩̳͎̺̥͈͒̽͂̃͒̏̍̇̈́̈́̋͋̍́̈́̔̒̔̈́̐̒̈́̅́̑̑̓̎͑̅́͂̃͒̈́̈́̒͊̇̌́̇̀͌̉̓̾͋́̓̄̅́͋̂̋̈́̓̈́̾͛̎͐́̌͒̉̂͋̐͗̇̍̅̿̇͋̓͒̃̒̽͑̔̊̈̒̎̆̓̎̌̈́͐͗̃̔̓̀͒̎̅͋͐̔̾̃́̏̑̊̏̀͋͋͌̇͒̓͊̑͒̌̋͊̋̇̈̅̓̋̏̒̆̎̾̌͆̓̆̀̔̒̅̿̈́̾̌̿͗̊̈̓̈́̏̑̍̀̆̑͐̓̅͛̿̏̓̾͊͊̈́̎̈́͒̉̂̄̇͌̀̐̐̎̽̇̌̓̿̐̎̈́̂̾̊̑͋̔́̃̅̍͒̽̃̌̓̈͊̑̎̏̂̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̷̛̻͍̲̲͉̙͐̄͋̾̍́̓͌̔͐͌͆̓̀̂̽̽́̀̔́̎̒́̄̔̋̾̀͊̒͒̓͒̈́͑͒͗̾͊̆̑́̌̀̎̀̂̔͗̇̊͊̒͗̆̾͑̓̐̚͘͝͠ͅơ̵̢̢̨̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̬̠̦̱͈̰̹͉̰̙̼̞̩̘̲̥̭̤̩̥̟̲̯̙͖̼̳̲̠̫͎͉̟̩͖͈̳̩̗̭̺̠̱̯̼̝̱̼̤̻̳̲̦̜̼͖͍̬̮̞̜̼̟̳̝̪͙̭̹͓͔͙̻̳͈̥̞̼̟͙̠̙͔̞̞͙̖̺͍͍̝̹͔̫̙̼̲̟̱͙̟͖̤̜̫̯̘̗̝̗̱͚͕̬̫̪̺̳̤͉̣̹̤̳̣̻̠͈̼͈͎̟͎̲̰̜͍̲̙̖̮̱͚̻̹̞̳̫̣̯̪͓̺͕͍̟̥̝̱̺̭̪̙̤̪̖̫͎̥̟͉͕͇̠̩͉̘̮̝̝̞̙͓͇̭̯̟̞͎͙̭͖̠͎͙͎͙̪̼̬͈̜͎̠͙͕̬̩͆͑̔̈̋̿͛̆̽̑͗̓̓̿͒̈́̈́̄̄̔̑̅̌̏̅̈́̂̆̈́̾͌̋̃̔̀̈̄͌̄͋̐̽̈́͊̏̽͌̓́̄͂̄̃̅̂͌̓̅̐́͋͌̿̾̔̋͐̈́̇͛̉̓̑̔̅́̈͗̆̀̀͂̓̒̆́̿́͒̓̐̉͌̇͐̍̎͒̃͐̔̇̓̿͐̉̓̂̏̓̆̿̅́̿͊̈́̈́̎̓̍͒͗̒̀̐̆̾̊̿͊̇͑͗͂̃͋͐̏̃̈́̾̋̽̾̏̑́̉͆͋̄͊̓̋͛̆̿̓̓̿̄̃́͊̅̔̉͋̅̉̆̅͒̔̂̍̋̓̔̽̏̾̍̓̏̇̅̎̆̃̌͌̎̍̉̿̓̀̓̈́́̔̀͛͊̒͊̏̀̓͛̃̀͛̏̆͛̊̀͐̅͑͛́͛̀̋̍̂͛́̿̏̽̃̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅp̵̡̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̫̭͎͔͕̹̟̼͈̗͖̭͚̼͓͕̦̭̬͙̮̞̠͔̠̞̟͍̩͇̗͇̱͚͎̼͙͉̪̪̥̣̙̣̤̰͓̹̦̦͉̪͚͖̙͉͉̰̖̰̹̠̝͉̳̪̖̭̣̥͎̯̣̼̹͖̫̝̮̩̗̬͎͉͉̼̗͓̮̗̥͓̯̑̃̀͐͒̊̔̑͋͂́͂͑̈͐̾̆̈́͒̂̈́̋̈͒͒̈̔̋̾̽̽͑͒̾̍͗̀̈́̋̑̐͐̿͗͊̐̈́̊͐̊̓͂̓̾͊͋̀͛̍́͛̒̈́͌̅͆̋̄͆̒̓̈͆̾̋̇̔̄̄̀̔̈́͗͛̽̈́͒͂̂̈͒͂͊̆͐̆̐̃̄́̈̄̉͗̅͌́̈͋̇͐̃͑͋̌͆̂͌̃̈́̌́̏͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅp̴̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̝̰̥̩̩̘̣̱͙̻̳̯͖͇͍̙̦̹̬̖̱̯͕͔̫̞̭͖͍̼̣̟̘̰̟͎͓̮̬̜̪͕̪͔͔̘͔̟̲̘͔̺̯̩͔͔̰͎̱̝̘͔̙̣̦͓͉͓̝͕͓͓̘̖̣̭̹͈̞̤̰͙͓͙͓̟̼̞̜͇̖̖̰͚̞̗̭̜̰̤͚̞̺͔̣̺̰͓̱̗͚̲̠̰̖̰̼̗̥̲͔̖̹̠̰͖̹̮͚̲̹͇̲͓̼̗͙͙̰̝̜͖̪̭͔̫͖̤̦̭̜̯̳̺̙̫̰̗̪̺̺̠̺̪̞̫̟̞̬̳̭͔̺̙̝̻̬̠̮̦̬̞̪͖͎̳̣̠̜̤̥̜͙͓̘͍͎͈̪̰̺͔̹͖̩̤̺̱̗̳̙̫̝̟̳̫̹̭͎̼͉̱̤̳̺͕̖̣̯̜̬̗͌̓͒̋͂̀̉͛̂͂̾̓̃̈́̂̂̀̎̍̈́̋̆̊̀̓̑̾̎̏̅̎̈́̾̃̑̈͊͌̀̎̀̑͛̓̈́̄̾̑̇͑̎̔̔͗̈́̂̔̑̇̌́͆͋͛̂̈̎͂̆͆̅̏͗̑̈̀̒̀̒͆̉̔̊͐̇̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̴̢̢̢̛̛̛̛͙͈̫̗̰̳͇̠͇̖͙͍̗̻̪̺̭̬̼͚̳͛̃͂͂͛̓̌̏̊̈̌̇̿̒͌̔̾̈̎̂̇͒͋̌̀̂̔͆̃͒́͆͆͐͌͒́̈́̃̾̾̍̀̈́̆́́̉͊͑͛͗̓́͐͑̈́̍̽̒̏̔̓̐͒͒̆̋̒͛͂̄̓̿͆̉̌̆͂̀̓̏̎̂̀͊͂̓͊͋͌̀̉͑͌̃͌̈́̓̀͋̓̀͒̔̌̾̍̓̋̈̑͋̉̑̇̏̈́͆̀͑́̈́̍̉͊͌̾̔̐̇̾̆͛̐͆̿̋̈̓͑̎͛̇͋̀̅̀̿̄̉͂̎̾̎̓̎̆̍͌̽̏͊̆̍̂̄̀̓̓̽̆̾͗̅̅̇́͐̓̾̀̀́̀̑̋̀̋̌͛̀̐̈́͌̆̋͐̓̐͒͗̒̈̂͐́̃͑̍͆̾̋̍̆͗̊̃̒͊͊̿͂̈̓͂͆̊͒̈́͋̉̄̔͋̄̃̌̎͗̀̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠d̶̡̨̧̛̛̛̞̖͎͎̜̟̰͔̲͔̮̖̮̱̱̘̫̜͓̩͚̙̱̥̝̬͉̗̖̫̫̣̬̰̗̦̱͖̲͙̠͈͔̜͛̽̿̀͑́̿̍͐̔͆͌́͑̌̊̈́̾͊̉͑͂̅͛̉̀̓͆̔̎̽͋̌͋̒͐̂͗͌̓͛̓̃̆̈̀͂̑̐̄̂̏͊̽̔̌̐̐́̋͑̽̎̂̒͛͂͐͂̽̾͋͐̇̀͒̎̐͗͋͌̒́̐̈̈̈̒́͛͑̈́̓̒̄̽͐̒́͗͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͠͠͝ ̸̢̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̞͖̟̘̗̲̩̲̥̺̠̭̗̩͖̖̙̥̟͎̝̼̗̱̻̠̝͚͎̮̪̘̟̣͙͓̣̣̪̩̹̰̲̹̹͎̱̥̹͎̤͚͉̪̻̱̱̹͙̤̗̘̹̱̰̩͙̩̣͎͓͎̲̤̻̩͈̲̲̺̬̮̰̞̹̌͂̽̾͒́͛͒͒̑̎̽͒̍̆̀̌͆̀̌̈́̆͂̄̈́͊͂̂̅͒̓̈́̌̅̒̀͗͂́̌̋̈̾̔̎͊̈́̒́͊̈́́́̓͑̇͆̌̈́̈̉̈́̈̓͂̇̀̿͋̑̋̈́̓͆̅̔̊̅̈́͒̏̉͗́̌̒̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅb̷̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̬̻̩̣̪̼͈̳̱̯̰̫̳̗̫͙̟̭̣̝̳̜̞̱̖͕̣̦̹̙͓̘̜̮̫̠̜̜͎͎̼̗̻͍̠͓̥̗̭͈̘̙̫͓̻̻̟͉̘̮̠̱͈͓̣̫̼̲͖̯͚͇̻̹̘̲̣͙̱͎̼͙̝̠͈͓̲͖̯͇̣̮̠̫͎͉͖͎̫̻̤̰͓̲̦̣̰̫͍͈͓͙̲̫̟̙̪͍̬͇̖̙̣̺̝̥̱̮̲͈͙͉̝̬̟͎̳͓̼̟͉̼̹̩̬̯͙͕̙͈̹̝̩̰͇̪͚̞̱̪͚̬̱͇̦̞̫̹̜̥̘͓̝͈̗̞̺̫̝̻̟̰͚̫̮̦͚̜̼̦̜̩͖͈̦̣̜̼̰̳̣̻͇͐̍̉̂͗̐́̿̈̌̂̆̎͒̏̾̎̉̃̎̃̄͐̆̉̆͗̉́̐̀̑̿̀͒̀̊͗̀͗̿̓̅̿̄́́̓̒̊̀̈́͋̓͌̋́̀́͂͆̎͑͆̊̀͑̊͗͒̅͑͌͗̏̿̍̉̇͒́̍̐͒̀͆̽̄͛̆̆̇̎̈́̉̃̅́̆̈́͋̏̆̑̒̈̐͐̅̌̀̿̏̈́̀͐̀̉͛͂͆͛̆͗́̓̎͐͗̈̐͐͆̀̌͗̏̄͂̌̓̎̔̑̾̓͆̎̅̈́̆̆̉̈́̃̔̎̀̈́͋̈́̈̂̿͌̾͊̈́͐̎͛̔͌̋͒͂̑̌̋̋̍̽̀̉̀̈́̀̀́̒̈́̒̅͆͂̀͗́́̈́͂͂̂̑͛̑́̊͌̉̍͐͗̓̇͂̽̐̑̈́̍̂̇̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̸̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͖͙͓̭̹͎̗̜̘͇̰̳̱͓̣̦͎͕̲̻̪̝͍̙̣͔̗͖̜̞̖͖͍̯̻͓̰̰͔̩̟͈̓̌̋̈́̂̋͊̎̄̈́͋̓̈̎͌̇͌̄̐̋̆̉̒̒̈́͌̔̀̎̉͛̽̅̏̆́͐͗̾͑́̀̒̅͂̈́͑̊̈̀̍̄̀́̈́̎̿̽̌̈́̅̋͑̃̑̀̾͑̔̀̃͆̓̄̂̎̂̎͆̈́̍̍̅̾͂̒̑͗́̑̀͗̒͐̅̄̍̓̏̑͌̓̈͂̊̒̅̈́̒͌͌́́̆̂́̿̋̉̌̂͒̄̂̈̈́̔͋͆̔͊͗̆͗́́̈́̾̌́̍͌̆̈́̏̈́̌̉̀̎̔͌̅́̌̒̈́̔̎͊̒́̍͊͋̎̾̌̌́̑͌̈́̓̓̿̏̆͗̉̇̀̔͋͑͂̃͊̽̈́̈́̌̃̀̿̑̐̎̇̇̓̔̿͋̒͒̾̍́̉͊̾̍̐̆̇͆͛̆̌͂̋̏͋͛̅̒̄́̀̈̄͑́̊̇͌̈̂̂̋̎̉̓͌̒̀̀̔̀̄̈́́̒̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅc̵̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͚̞̳͖̱͔̝͎̖̱̬͔̭͚̙̫̦̟̮̰̟̬̻̯͖̩̜̝͉̼̱̝͕̦͕̖͇͍͉̲̬͓̱͖͉̥͚̫̪̱̜̭̘̲̞̩̣̮̗͖͕̣̪̥̙̖͚̯̫͕̰̮̪̰̘̤̰͚̘̥̱̦̞̣̫̻͖̜̣̭͇̩̞͚͓̤͈̯̜̞̤̞͈̲̼̞͖̰̻̼͈̬̞̱̟͖̞͔͕͇̙̹͔̻̗̝̠͓͉̟̖̥͎͔̻͙̦̺̦̯̱͚̱̖̟̳̱̜̱̟̫͓̫̥̹̫̟̥̳̼̭͔̫͈͎̞̩̭̗͙̠̼̫̖̩̥̠̟͕̏̍̐̈́̀́̌̉̀̇̈́̀̈́̏̌̉̈́̒͑̿̂̃̐̆̓̐̉̊̓̓̇̏̈̉͋͑̎͂̓̊̈̃͑͌̏̽́̇̃̂͆̅̄̂̑̈́̅̇̔̂͛̉̈́́͌́͆̅̓́͛̇̉̂̐͒̈̿̾̉̿͂̈́̽͋̌͆̏͐̓̀͑̏͊̓̎͐̐̽͛͆̀̈́̎̃͑̑̇̈́̃̿̍͂́̿̃͌̓́̄͒̍͑̆̍̽́͗̋̋̀́̾̏͒́̔̏͐̓̅̒͐̈́̅̏̈̋͑̎̓͒́́͋͆̏̆͐̐̌̒͗̾̿̿̀͒̔͊̍͌̍̾̍̇̉́͗̿̒͗̈̌͑̑͂̈́̃͂̐́́͆̅́̽͗̈͑̈́́͌͆̑̃̀̀̋̓͋͑̋̄͊͛̉̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅk̵̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̛̹͈̺̳͎̙̻͇͎̺͉̱̫̣͉̜͙̥̞̗̖͖͔̮̳̲̤̩̝͎̬̫̞͚͇͖̯̭͉͔̞̗̜̺̺̦̠̯̱̩͎͉̙͔̪̪̫̝̰̥͚̤̘̠̟͖̫̞̙̳͍̗̪̙͕̻̼̼̹͖͉̝̫̥̬̟̫͔̟͉̘̜̤̥̣̹̟͍̻̊̐̈́̐͗̽̑̇̌̉̂͛͋̐́͆́̑̈́͑̾͑̈̀͋̄̉̏̈́̀͌̀̓̄͐̄̔͊͑̏̈̐̈̔͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̸̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̞͇̱̬͙̘̼͈͖̣̫̻͕͚̗̲͉͔̤̰̮͍̦͈̖̰̱̯̦͙̞̣̖̱̳͉͉̘̻̰̗͍̟͎̼̯̭͍͕̟̭͈̤̭͍̝̩̩̜̰̬͚͍̠̜̗̬̦̮̻̪̹͈̝͚̭͎͇̟͚̻̹̭͍̞̻͓̏̆̂̈́́̈́͐̈́̈́͋́̀̔͌͑͑̓͗̓̓͆͒̽̇͒̈͛̿̀̆̂̃̽́͆̐͑̐̈́̒̈́̿̓́͐̏̒̅̈́͋͆̓͐͒͋̽̾́̍͐̑͗͛͐͗̔́͂͌̀̉̔̈́͊̄̾͂̐̓̀̈́̈́̏̿̈́̒̎͒̍͑̈́͐̆̇͛̇͌͗͋̄̌̈́͊̓̃́̂͌́̋͗͐̂̈́͑̿̆̈̎͗̐̀̾̾͐̋́̇̊̈́͂̾̄̓̉͑́͂̈́͛̍̓̃̓͑͒͂̾̿̉̄̑̄̍̈́̉͋̆̊͂͑͒̏͂̍̑̆̈̔̊̐̓̌̀̇̑́͛̍̅̈́͑̐̃̊̽̇̉̾͑͛̓̈́̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅǐ̸̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̤̘̱̪̻͙͙̩̫̺̰̥̖̖̙̰͉̰͉͎͔̮̦͙̮̗̣̻̩̬̙͙̯̪̜͓͇̱͖̪͓̣̺͓̣̤̬̜͉̮͍̯̪͔̼̩̗̭̜̮̘̞̬̥̹͎͔̠̗͙̟͚͈̘̗̞͔̜̘̭̻̖̜̙̬̖̖̮̟̯̪̱̮̭̭͚̰̯̪̜̺̰̦͇̯̺͎͔̭̬̥̲̪̜͚͙̟͙̗͉̘̝̟̙͉̺̤̯̜̮͇̘̟̻͉͍͇͔̥͎̫̲̝͓͚͉̹̗̬͈̬̝̞͍͓͉̱̬̥̞̦̣̘͉̟͎̪̜̳͕̣͕̫̟̼̝̪̩̮̲͕͔̠̘̩͈̜͙̦̩͚͔̲̠͉̥̦̯̟͍͙̦̦͉̫͔͖̜̥̯̩̳̱͉͖̱͉͈̖̖͇̗͚̻̮̱̪̫̳͖̺̠͙̤̄̃̿̇̿͂̌̇͐̎͌̈̔́͊̎̈̽͐̀͊̑͆̌̀̀́̋̉̊͑̈́̓̄͊̀̂̎̎̿̑̊̑̉͊͛̃̽̅͗̊̔̀̓̉̐̀͊̉̈́̒̅̒̊̈́̈̌̿̅̀̌̑̅̉̅͒͐͋̀̀̉̂̂̄͗̉́̃̉̌̀̋̓̈͌̔̆̅̃̉̈̈́̌̎̾͒̎̀̅̃̓̂͆̑̈́͒͒̂́̀͛̀͐̀̀̈́̏̀͆͊͛̃̄͛̽̂͐̈́̃͂̋͑̓͑̓̋̀̔̀͆͊͑̅͗͛̈́̌̑̌̌́́̔̆̐̅̑̿͋̋͌̂͊̊̈́͐̇͛͊̈́͐͂̓͑́̄̈́͂̋͑́͆̈́̊̇̊̅̓͐͐́͂͂̈́́̃̀̂̎̊̀̓̒͑͋̆͌̔̂̈́̄͗͂̆̽̆͌̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̶̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̨͖͓̱̜̻̫̦̤̮̲̤̤̹̦̳̘͓̱̠͕̮̼͔̣̘̝̖̺̯̘̰̱͎̜̝̝͉͖͎͎͈̤̤̳̯͕͖̘̟̺͎͔̬̝̦̩̮̮͚͍̼̖̙͖͈̖̼̖̹͓̥̫͕͍͎̦̞̮͈͙̟̦̱̻͚̞̖͓͖͍̦͇͈̣̻̗̙̱̣̗̺̠̰̖͓̩͚̘̹̠̼̫̫̤̲̜͙̗͖̖̬̤̜̞̜͚͕̪͇̗̰̮̙̩̺̦̫̜͔̱͔̭͖͙̞̰͎͔̟̮͕̖̟͍̼̝̗̯̞̥̻͖̞̘͇̰̞̥̜̙̣̰̰̹̗̜̻̟̖̲̟̩̩̳͈̳̰̙̙̳̙͖̣̺̹̪͈̪̺̘͚̤̖͕̬̱̪͎͖͍̒̃̀̈́̔͒̔̒̾̈́̀̍̓̐̇̅̂̀͋̆̽̚̚͘͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̠͎̭̳̻̖̱͓̞̘̫̬͇̺̘̫̲͈̺̗̭͙̻̟̯̞̜̟̫̻̼̖͎̖̭̠̭̹̻̲̯̲̤͕̰͈̜̪͇̰̤̤̲̱̙̭̬̭̖̬̦̠͖̩̫̣͙̻̪̲̳͓̗̱̖̖̫̣̘̝̫̪͔̟͇͖̥̱̠̘̣̭͎̂̽̀͊́̂̄̈́̍̑̔̐̄͋̒̏́̂̆̈́̿̓̐̔̈́̃̐̓͛̒͋̇̐̌̂̀͑̉̄̋͆̄̒̌̈́̅͂̉͒̅̒̉̇́̈́͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ'̵̡̧̧̛̛̱͕͇͎̮̻̹̞͖͍̤̟͍̖͉̩̘̜̯͉̫̠͎̝̤͍̙͚̫͖̬̠̝͕̲͕̘̙͎̤͑̓̔̈́̎̿̏̄̃̎̽̾̊̔̓͛̆̉̃̃̅͑͗̓̉͋̎̐̆́̍̿̿̈́̄̒͋͆͂̈́̀̈́̋͌̀̍̓̊̈̈́͛̎͒̃̒͒̀̆͆͂͐̊̐̇͌̄͒̔̀̈̍̄̄͌͊̉͗̿͛͛̽͌̐̆̈́̇̐̒͐̄̐̂̈́͌̽̄̉͐̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ6̴̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̜̠̣̘͕̠̝̰̺̣͇̭̝̪̫̞̖̫̼̦̫̝̟̘̘͓̬̥͚̖̤̹̰͙͎͔̪͖̯̠͖̜̘͖̟̤̜̰͉̠̮̭̱̞͇̝̘̻̤̥̤̩̹̻̯͖͓͍̥̮͈͎̙̭͚̜̲̟̤̥͓͚̣̰̯̩̼̰̳̬̤̣̟͚͚̞͎̹̝̞̳̳̗͎̠̺̖͇̣̟̣͉̗͎͕̭̖̞̻̦̯̜͚͖̫̝͈̰̹̥̫̠̝̮̝̰͕̝͕̤̭̻̆̊̉̇͗́̍̀͛͋̊̈͑̉̈́͂̑̃͋̉̈́̂́̌́̈́͒̓͆̓͋̅́̐̀͌͗̌̍͌̀͌́̋̔̏͒̾͆̔̊̒͐̽̇̀̂͒̌̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ3̸̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̛̦̩͔͎͈͙̦̠̫͎̣͔̳̞̯͎̺̙̟̹͇͚͚̬͇̻͈̠̣͙̼̠̮͕̪͍͓̱͓͕̳̹̞̲̺̼͎̯̱͚̻͓͖̘̰̦̼͇͖͙̼̳̠͓͖͚͈͙͇̗͔̻̳͔̳̺͈̪̞̘̲̱͕̰̪̞͙̮̬̥̩̰̯͈͇̲̠͎͈̠̝̣͚̮͚̻̝͔̟͖̻̙͎̦͔̻̳͙̙̭̱̝̠̻͍̝̜̻̭͈̤͙͎̗͙͇͙̫͎̫͇̜̪̮͓͉̮͈͎̪͇̠͓̙͔̗̺̘̘̞̣̖̦̱̘̝̝̙̯͔͈̹͖͇͓̱̥̏̈́̉̈́͐͑̀̑̅͐̏̅̈́̔̋̄͗͛͊̋̒́̍̔͛̓̃̎̈́̾́́͋͗͆̉̿̈́́̓̓̾̌̈̋̐̏́͂̅̍͊̈́̋̈́͒́̌͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̢̛̖̺͈̺̪̲̪̩͕̜̥̭̠̤̖̞̗̰̳͉̺̗̙̺̰͙̲̞̞͖̣͈͙̬̭̪̘̳̝̳͈̳̩̫̭̜͎̩͚̻͎̭͖̜̥̤̝̝̩͎̙̤̝͕̹̘̘̘̹̳̱̞͙͖̯̮̫̥̭̭̲̯͚͍͚̖͎̣̤͎̝̝̻̞̠̹̼̫͎̞͔̪͈͉̜͇̠͚͔̳̱̣͓̜̹̮̼̣͚͙͋̎͌̂̈́̈́̐̓͗̏͆̑͑͒͆͆̏̏̿̏̍̽̀̓͑̽̀͐̎̓̋̈́̋́̎͑̈̌̄͛͂̅͆̇̊̀̚͜͜͜͝ͅ"̸̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̲̰̦̳̫͔̙̬̮͇͍̮̰̱͓̱̦͚̜̙̜͇̼̮̰͉̠͇̫̹͔̟̤̘̭̤̱̤͚̬͉̺̪̩̦͉͈͍͉̯̟̝̻̺̬͙̹͉̭̣͍̦̬̜͖̻̳͓̞̠̲̩̪̜̜͓͉̣̲̘̥̙̗͎̥̻̖̝̻̤̖̞͓̘̮͓̞̉́̎̅̉͋͆̔̃͊̓̌̈́́̿̏̓̈́͂̃͛̈́̓̂͌̒̾́̆͐̓́̊̉̀̋͂́̆̓̑͌̌͗͗̃͗̑͌̐̾̐͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̭̫̩̦͓̱̗̠͓͇͕̗͖̩͖̟̻̮̜̘̲̦͉̮͍̰͈̣͇͍̬͕͇̰̜̥͙̮̠̖̦̀͊́̋̍̂͗͋̈́̊̈́̂̈́͆̎̉͑̅́̓́̋͌̀̿̉̄̅̿͒̈̆̄̓̍̊̐̄̀͛̾́̾͋͛̊̎͐͌̀̄̆̏́̄͌̇͊̄̆͊̍͌̏͗̋͆̏̾͑̋̓̏̆̌̓͒̂̓͒̆̇͌͐̊͗͌͒̔̃̏̑̅̋̽̅͋̄̋̀̔̃̋͗̀̓͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅŢ̶̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̜͎͇̥̺̱̳̫̱̠̝̝̮̮̝͍̲̜̫̝̳͈̪̖̰̻̥̪͉̥̠̖̮̩̪̪̺͉̖̘̬͉̝̮̝̫̙̣̺̖͕͉̪̞͇̭͓̯͕̞̣͓̠̥̲̰̖̻̪͚͈̺̼̘̼̗͚̯̳̦̠͔͖̦͎͙̗͔̩̥͍̖̱͈̳̺̮̩̰͚͇̼̯̠͓̝̪̖̞̹̪̹͓̼̲͍̯͙̬̥̳̖̻̖̬̩͓̪̟̥̤̠͙̖̬̮̣̰̳̼̫̤̮̹̞̹̱̰̰̙̳͇̘̮̣̈̃̏͒̍́̓͛͊̌̈͋̀̈́͒̄̍̊͛̋̉́̀̆͗̊̎̌̒͑̀̔͗͊̊͑́͂̂͑̅̓̃̑̑̆̀̈́̈́̀̓̄̓̍̄̑͂̉͗̄̀̃͛̄͛͋̔̽̿̈́̑̑́̈́̓̋̔̅̋͋̋͒͑̅͑̏͗̅̓̏̐̆̂̂͗͒̂̋̊́̈́̽̈́͒̋̔̄͗͒̀̽̔͋̈́̅̑͐̈́͌̑̀̿̈́̿̊̃̃̇̋͂͛̇̈́̈́̾͑̊̊͋́̇͑͛̋͗͂̆̓͗̉̓̃̔͆͂͊̈́̾̿̑̋͋̒͑̍̆̅̂̓͌̅̒̅̌̀̈́͂̎̈́͌̋͛̊̌͒̋̾̾̀̑̓̉͑̐̔͒͆̈̐̒̄̇̌̌́͒̔͌̔̊̌͛͆̈̅̒͑͑̆͂̐̎̀̾̀̓͊͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͎͈̺̰̥̝̼̬̤̤̻̹̗̜͙̖̝̪̞̣̳̙̱̬̺̲̲͚̰̱̗̼͍͓̼̫̰̻̯̲͚̻̪̦̦̖̺̲̝̣͕̝͈̟̰̗̼͍̭̮̜͎̰̯͙̣͇͇̤̱͔̯͔͉̯̙̙̩̖̞̺̙̲̖̯̘̘̖͓̭͍̣͈̜͈͍̲͎̣̖̣̜̮͈̘̺̻̣̣͔̩̱̞̠̖͉̤͉̟̭̟͍̬̝̮͖̝̭̮͍͍̟̳̥͈̖̤̗͕̿̐̀̈͐͋͂̎̔̈́͌͆̄̑͐̎́̈͒̔͆̽̉͑̑̃̊̐̀̑̇̇̓̋̎̂͆͆̽͛́̏̔̊̾̓̆̋̄̔̿̍̂̎̿͐͐̀̊̒̌̄̑̽̎̈͐͐̌̿͗̈́͛̂͐̓͆̀̈̔̂̐̉̌͒̂͑̓̃̄̍͊̽̌̔̄͌͒̊͐̐͐̅́̓͋̽̏̔̆̇̓̃͑͊͑͋́͛͊̈́̐̽̋͌̿́̾͋̉̇͛̐͋̋̈́͌̂̇̈́̇̇̀͗̆̑͑̆̏̋̾́̅̈́̔́̌̾̀̎̓̆̊́͌̓̅́͆͌̊͊͊̿̾̐̌͆̌̏̃̑̄͗̇͌͋̅͒̀͐̀̄̈́̇̒̋͐͋͛̐̈́͊̾̄͊͂̐̈͆̐̋̈̄̈́͋̈́̇͑̉̀͒̋̔̾̓̌͊̏̽̓͛̈̅̃̋̎̑̏͗̽̇̊̈́̄̋̆́̀͒̅͐͋̈͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̷̡̡̡̧̬͍̻̤͍̫͔̩̰̤̮̻͈̭̥̥͓̭̞͉̯̱͈̤͖̟͓̼͈͈͙̯̅̾̈́̕͜͠ ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͚̭̘͕̝̗̈́̐̓̓̄̇̓͂̀̓̀̔̀̈́̆̑͊̇̔́̽̉̊͑̿̏̒̒́̉͑́̊̑͊́̈́̐͗͒̓̆̐͒͛͂̀̔̒͑̈́͋̐̿̎̄̇̀̍̌̎̏͒̂̉̅̆̑̈́̃̒͂̀̋̒͆̏͒͒̏͛̋̓͋̏̋̆̈́̀͆̿̌̽̐̎̀̉͆͊̀̒̈̂̐͒͋̓̀̽̊̎͑̈́̆̊̽͑͂̅̌̓͂̅̇̆́̅̉̆̋̓̓̿͒̃̃̓̓̔̾̄͒̉̎͛̈̓̓͌̌̃̽̓̿̎̇̇͐́̆͆͗̊͒́̏̈́̾̓̑̓̓̈́̃̓̊͐͊͆̏̏͛̾̂̄̽̀̏̊̃̂͐͗̍̉̓͋̍́̆̍̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅś̵̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̛̫̙̼̳̤̰͚̮̲̜̖̙̳̘͓̖̯͔̪̯̞͖̼̜̩͉͓̺̜̣̥͕͉͈̘̲̝̯̲̬͇̱̥̱̫̟̦̫̼̬̳͉̜͓̘̗̠̺̹̰̜̣̜̣̯͇̭̥̗̭̫̻̼̦̜̯̠͔̟̝̳͎̼͚̲̟̥͕̰̲̠̙͇͎̭̯̖̰̲͚͓̘̯̹̬̙̰͖̳̼̞̟͖̘̘̙̠̤̦͔̮̳̗̠̪̫͓̤̪̲͙͔͕̩̤͙͔͉͕̗̙̼͎̬̗̺̗͚̱̝͍̜͔̭̪̪͕͖̬̟͉͖͖͚͔̜̥͓̗̱͇̟̦͖͕̝̙̱̜̯̦͇̣͉̲̠̘̪̬̮̀̽̍́̈́̈́̔͐̇̀̈̿͋̀͒̎̒̐̓̇̔́̐͌̑̅̎̈̅̌̓͐̒̆͒̉̊͋̈́͒͒͑͛̏̏͗̆̆͋͒͗̌͊̓̈́̄̑͊̈̾͌͊̓͊́̾̿̐̏̍͛̓̇̌̒͗̎̐̇͂̃̂̅͆̔̇́̽̽̌̓́́̂̈́͑̓̓̎̄̊̀̐̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̸̧̨̨̛̛̼̣̤̗͎̼̗̦͕̹̞͍̭͖͕̙͔͈̫͈͇̖̠̭̖͚̻̥̹̤̥̱̫͉̗͕̞̳̺̖̹͔̹͖̜̰͉̜̣̼̮̻͖̠̫͎͕͈͇̋͆̎̒̐̓̾̀̾́̍̈́̎̊͊̈́̀̽͆̑̉́̔̉͂̂͛͐̓͌̂̋̃͆̿̈́̿̀͊͋̅̌͂̈̾́̑̇͆͗͛̋̆̀̑̌̿̈́̿̓̂̈͂́̎̏͐̐̐̃̋̿̒̈̓̃͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅỷ̴̧̡̨̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̩̻͕͎͉̟̠̞̰̺̣̮̼̲̖̮̤̣̬̱͉̜͈̜̳̬̖̦̱̫̟̺͕̦̗̱̝͚̼̫̹̪̫̼̣̟͚̘̣̜͙̬̬̯̪̤̙̖̲̖̗͉̼̟̘̺̦̟͕͎͈͍̹̪̹̲̼̜̺͍̹̀̌̂͗̐́͆͛̾̌̑̌̓̎͋̈́͛̓̈́̽̍̋̊̄̇̂͂́́̾̒̽̅̅̈́͛̽̽͑͒̓̇̀͑͗̓̿̇̎͌̍̇̎̒̓̀́̎̃̀̐͐͗̊͛͑̽̔͆͂̈́͛̏̿̂͌̑̀̈̔̔̕̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅș̷̨̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̛͕͙͓͈̹̹̜̹̙̖͙̟̭͍̮̹̙̭͍͕̫̲͖̝͉͈̖̞̞͔̯̞͈͍̹̤̞͚͚͚̜̩͙̮͍̮̞͖͇̰̩̫͚̹͖͈͎̯̮̰̤̱̱͎͖̞̹͓̺̲͔̹͇̖̤̲̩̲͈͔̟̞͚̟͚̳̳̣̟̭̖͍̫̫͇̬̲̝̮͈̫͕̱̺̟̜̝͔̖̗̯͉̠̘̫͇͚̞͔̗͍̥͎̱̺͚͈̮̜̫̖͖̥̲̗̘̼̰̼̜̻̜̻̭̗̻̭̩͚̲̦͓͖͕̺̼̺͙̼̦̩͙̺̝̲̤̍̀̀̓̔̂̎̾͒͆͛͊́̓̽͛̆̽̇̇̽́͛̉̔̒̔͛̑͋̋̇̀̄̌͛̈̂̾̏̍̓̈́̀̍̏̈̈́́̽̀̈͐́͌͛̀̇͋̓̆͗́̆̃̎̔͊̿͌̒̊̓̎̎͋̄̈́͒̐͗̋͐́̏̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ.̵̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̲̞͙̝̣̳̠̖̦̥͎̬͔̙̮͍̭͇͍̘̘̘̻̹͙̯̞͙̯̯̟̮̤͉̘̥̼̮͇̥̟̠͍͈̗̯̺͓̞̬̭̯̺̩̮̣̟͚̥͚̝̥͔̦͔̦̱̗̫͎̲̜̗͍̱̜͔͉̺̻̪͇͚̙͓̩̹̞̠̥̬͍͇͔͉̥̜̼͇̣̬̮̰̣̠͔͈̰̯̟͈̻̝͉̺̼͙͈̭̱̠̳̣͉̩͚̱͚̯̥̟̮̖̻̤͚̰̯̻̬͉͈͓͉̝͉͊͌͗͛͂͆̔͌̑͌̔̀̆̉͒́̀̊̊̅͑̏͆̃̿̆͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̠͓̟̰͎͚̫͓̘̝̜͖̻̦̩̻̙͚̩͕͙̻̦͇̺̜͉̻̤̫̭̰̻̘̮̮͍̳̰̜̠͇̞̼̭̫̭̩̥̲̲̭͉͓̼̪̭̩͕̥̫̫̪̬̟͈̬̼̮̺̲̯̞̬͍̘̳̩̦̱̹̼̮̲̭̭͚͙̦̜̹̰͈͈̼͙̜̖̰̟͙̩̹͍͕̘̟̥̩͈̙̻̰̘̖͇̻̬̘̬̹͍̫̺̹̩̮̰̰̤̰͚͖̹̪̣̫͇̪̩͇̞͇̤͔̹̠͍̦̠͚͕͔̜̟̹̫̱̤̫͔̲̯̠̖̮͙̳̳̗̻̪̪̫͔̺̪͉͖͔̥͉̦͇̬͈̼̙̩̹͇̭̜͔͚͇̯̱͓̱̹̱̣̭͔̠͍̯̼͕̳͎̖̗͔͎͔̮̜̲̣̠̬̠̝͖͇̹̮̻̗̭̙͓͉̱͍̳͓̝̺̣͉̗̝͍̬͖̗͚̤̖̇̾̋̈́̌̓̾̎̄̓̄͛̅́̽̀͑̂͋̾̾̂̄͊̈́͒͐͌̌̋͑͌͊̈̊̌̀̅́͂̉̎́̊̍̂́͌͑̈̈́́̑̾́̏̉̋̑͑̽̈́͆̂̈̿̌̀̀́̔̎̏̾̒͋͂̾͛̓͌̋̽̈́͗͒̓̈́͛̌̈́͑̍́̍̓̍̅̅̆͆̒̋̀̉͗̅̄̑͂͌̈́̑̽́͛̆̉͒͂̈́͌͂̃̊͊͒̋̊̎̈́̎̈́̊̋̍͒̀̍̓͑͆̅̃͂̅̒͊͂͛̆̊͗̒̊͋̈́̿̈̿͛̈́͋̈́̿͌͛̂̄̈́͒̂̍͑̍̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͚̟̯̝̝̬̫̭̞̦̹̺̦͚͙͔̮͇̘̺̠̜͙̼̗̱̙̲̦̠̻͎͙̤̰̫̗̞̞̦̲͎͕̼͖̜͍̮̫͉̱̞̞̥̩̹̻̰̦̣̱̻̻͈̙̮͓͎̝̟̗͈͎̬͍̼͍̦̫̣̼͕̹͖͔͙͔̗̪̲͎̳̝̺͕͓̬̘̭̪̱̼̮̣̭͔̲̻͔̥͖̠̰͉̳̪̭̱͖̣͔̬͇̤͈̦͍͕̟̪̘͙͇͕͓̤̼̟̮̰̦̝̩̦͔̗̤̰͇̝̱̪̤͔̯̦̼̬͙͕̙͈̣̰̜̲̤͖̤͚̼̥̝̙͖͎̮̰̬̭́̐̋̄͛͋̈́͋̆̎̔̉̒̒́̆̈̀̈́̎̉̅̓̆̈́̇̒̾́̔̃̓̽́̀̀͛͛̇̔̀̈́̑͗́̽̒͂̎̎̒̂̿̌̐̀͑̃̌̄̍̀͗̇̒͂̄̐̽̈́͂͌̍̏̑͋̉͐̎̒̆̎̿͊̃͒̈́̎͋́͊̐̈́̑̓̃̇̃̈́͆̾͒̑̀̂͐̄̈̋͑̎̌̎́̆̃̓́͒͐͋̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḨ̵̛̛̜̫̳͈̾͊͊̐̎̌́͌̏̀̈̀͂̀͐̄̇͆̎̓̈́̆̐̊͛̉̆̎̆̇̓̀̒̃̑͌̔̌͋͗̋͗̉̀̽̏̊̿̃̄̌̔̾̔̍̇̓̉́̅̀̂̀͒͗͐̆̔̓̓͌̈́͋̐̾́̾̿̅̇̈́͐̽̽̍̔̊̉́̏̏͒̑̈̔̎̈͆̈́͛̅͊̓͋̀̈͊͛̆̏͂̿͒̀̈́̍̓̑͛̑̍̒̅͋͌̇͌͒͌̔̆̽͗̈͑́́̓̑̌̈́͒͊̈́̈́͐̈́̀̀͗̊́̆͗̈̈́͆̈͋̉͐͋̓͋̿̌̿̌͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ą̴̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈̯̝̤̼̻̺͚͇͖̳͈̮̗͈̤͈̣͙̰̫̘͈̝̹̗̳̰͇͉͈͉̞̭̫̫͍̲̖̱͈̦̦̙͙̩̰̟̙͍̟̣̗͕̲̭̰̩̗̮̳̳̰̗͚̫͓͙̖͚̱̦̮̠͙͖̣̮͈̥͇̺͓͓̪͔̱̦̻̝͎̮̖̜̲̗̖̝̠̱̺͙̖̖̲̹͔̩͖̹̹̩̺͉̩̺̗̳̱̟͓̞̳̪̜͕͇͔̻̝͔̟̗͓̻̯̜̻͖̲̭̦͎͇̤̻̦͎̮̲̙̱̥̺̻̠͇̯̫̯̞͔̪͕̭̦̗͇̻̲̥͚̠̭̞͎̖̭̟̣̤͇̗͈̟͕̥̟̦̜̳͍̗̮̼̗̗̙̠͇͈̆̍̾͛̏̎̋̑͑͗̓̒̄͗̉̑̈̍̀͗͐̓͌̃̆͛́̀͒͗̽̄̀̓̌́̃͆̌͆͂͂͗̎̈́͗̂́̾̊̋̏̃̍̊̾̉̃̾͊̇̉̍́̆̑̍̂̎̅̉̈́͌̂͒̏͆͆̊͌̈́̅͑̈́̄̈́̅̊̌͆̐̋̀̂̀̒͆͛͗̆͒͋̂̇̋̀̓́̀̒̂͗̃̆͊̈́͒͛͐̍́͒̈̏̒͐̀͑̀̈́̎̒̉̅̈́͒̇͐͂̏̇̂͌̌̽̉̔̄̎͗̀́͐̌̾͛̾̽͒͛͗͋͌̅́̾̈́̉́̑̈́͂͌̈́̃̃͗̒̓̈́͊͂͋̋͋̍̀̇̓͛̈́̊̇̏̈́͌̒̅̉͆̈́̂̏̑̀͆̈́́̑̂͐̓̓̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛͉̤̣̪̺̙̗͙̟̰̼̭͓̪͍̠̭̹̝̣̲͙̗̝̮̬̠̲͓̗̯̝̳̜̖̭͎̙̮̙̝͇̰̤̥͍̖̜̬̮̖̥͖̖̥͔̣̘̣̳̟͖͔̠̤̬̘͉̫̮̭̫͍͕̖͍̫̭̄̄̂͂̔̈́͊͂̈̔̈̈̾̉̐͌́͊͛̀̏̊̍̾͒́̿̌̾̓͊̄͐͂̏̓̑͌̍̆̔̓͋̽̉̓̋̈́͑̉͂͗͗͌̅͐́͐̍́̽͐̒̉̈́͑̐̽̎͆̒̈́̓̐̅͆̍̔̐̑̌̌̔͆̋͗͒̐̈͋̌͗̓̒́͛̊̇͆̀́͆̓̅͛͋̓̾̀́̔̀̄̾͗̈͒̇̈́́̔͆̈͋͗̄̋̍̔͐̇͆͗̀̿͂́̓͗̍̀̀̈̃͑̀͋͑͒̾̔̆̿̃̿̌͌̈͆͌͊͒̍͋̈̎̐̿̎̇̈͊̋̈́͐̒̐̔̉͒͆̅̂̈́͊͛͂̈́̇͊͛̽͌̇̀͋̍͊̀͒̈́̋͊͊̐͆̿̊̋̈́̎͂̇̀̿̄̐͌̓͆̑̽̊̾̎̅́̔̄̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅņ̷̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̹͕͍͕̹̜̦͎̼͇̣͈̼͔͕̲͇̤͉̩͍̖̟̮͎̮̪̮̠̻̖͇̻͙̘̲̘̪̲͕̳̩͓̠̳͕͔̫̹͓̼̺͎̠͔̙̻͖̠͔͓̯̱̗͈̹̻͕̝̻̣̝̫̗̯̝̞̦̱̼͎̮̞̖̺͈̣͙͓̙͓͈̯̮̬̲͚̣̗͔̞̮̹̼̲͍̣̭̪̠͚̦͍̪͖̰̣͚̮̝̺̞͖̘̫̗̙̝͍͕̩̠̯̪̬͚͍͍͇̗̺̥̬̳͍̙͙͎̱̞̘̳̲͙͉̟͙̲̥̲̩̱̤̩̯̟̗͙͚̹̥̠̖̳̯̩̪̻̝͎̼͖͔̗̤͔͍̼͓͔̘͖̩̬̯͚͍͚͍̻̘͔̘̬̜̬̤̘̦̹͖͚͕̱̹̬͈̫̹̰̩̰̺̺̗̺͈̙͉̩͓̰͇̃̑̓͒̑̽̾̑̓̈͊͊̃́̈́̅͆̆̿͑̋͒͗͌̀̋̑̂͌̈́̋̒͋̀̎́̎͋̑̑̓̒͐̋̾̾̿͒̈́̾͛̈̓̈́̎͗̑̅̈́͋̓̒̽͂̐̋̿̆͆͂͆̀̽́̍́̆͒͊̌͆̌̍́̀̒̇̊͒̉̍̓̀͑͗̅̿͛̅͒̈͒̓̂̿͊̑̀͒͋̔̈́́̈́͆̽̀̍͑̽́̀́͛̅̃̀͊̋̽̑̽̿͂́̈́̐̓̌̅̂͆̋̂̈́̋̽̑͑̐̀͐̓̇̋̍͑͂̆͐̐̎̆͗̌̋͛̽̀̔̿͂̊͊̋̒͆̂͐̐̈́̅͊̈̈̀̇̓̌͋̄̔̒͛̉̔̀̋͂̓̽̐̿͊͑͆̈̌̃̃̄̾̈́̅͛͑̇̀̃͌͛͒̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ'̷̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̦̞͈̹̳͚͉̘͚͚̭̙̺̟̦̳̜̱̩̬̹̞̖̮̘̖̰̹͇̬͓̠̪̳͕̼̮̞̗̬͉͖͙̝̭̹͙̱̪̩͖̱̠̤̳͙̬̠̦̻̱̪̟̻̮̜̤̦͔̗͈̮͙̠̻̣̤̮̳͕̜̹̯̠͖͚̣̖̹̭̹̠͚̹͉̹̝͓͈̪̰̪̙͕̱̣̣̜͍̼̬͍̪͉̝̜͚͉̭͔̟͍̜̭͓̳̟̼̝̭̱̯̦̺͚̺̝̖̪̫͔̮͔͕̯͖͔̠̤̩͙͖͓̮̻͉̪̟͙̗͖̼͔̱͈͇͍̼̥̗̫͕͈̙̝̟͈̱͕̣̬̻̰̻̱͇͈̼͓̞̫͉̦̻̳̘̗̮̦̝̘̮̲̱̻̣̟̺͖̥̫̺̞̥͙̮̣̳̥͛̍̆͗̍̇͒́̐̍̈́̑̈́̇̅̈́̆̃͐̔͊̈́͊̋̑͐͛̄̆́̀͌̂̿̓̉͋̓͆͋̊̀̈́̃͒̍͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̡͖̘͇͓̫͉͎̦̫͍̰͉̣͕͙̻̳̫̹̤̟̦͚̗͙̭̗̝̻̻̹̠̤͙̟͇̙̘̙̣̻͙͈̺̟̯̣̳͙̮͍̜̥̥̹͇̩͉̠͙͖͓͙͈̃̉͗̿͛̂̀̉̂͗͋͛͆̓̓́̽̑̄̒͋́͛̋̉̈́̐̂̆̾͘͜͜͝ͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̝̤̞̬̬̯͕̭̲͔̠̟͎̼͕̜̞͙̠̝͚̟̗̼̪̼̯̪͇͚͓̩̱͚̳̭̰̯̻͈͚̳̱̹̥̼̰̭̱͈̺͕̦̻̘̞̹͙̝͈͎̜̩͕͇̦̩͖͚͈̖̳̯̙̹̦̯̻̼̼͎̮̙̖̬̘̟̰͚̜͚̼͓̖͎̻̼̝̗͎̹̜̙͚̖̹̻̦̦̭̭̬̗̬̺͎̖̺͉͇͔̜̹̫̣͓͓̹̝͉̳͍͈̙͍̠͎̖̠̜̬̱̥̮̬͉̱͙̦̞͍͔̲̹͉̹̠͚͇̯͚̟̣̙͓͓̼͔̱͙̙̥̣̫̣͕̻̥̖̦̳͈̝̳̞̟̯͖͉̼̺͇͉͙̦̣̱͚͚͇̗̹̻̣̤̟͚͖͖͙̼̘͇̮̮̞̲̜̞̤̘̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅb̷̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̛͓͖͎͖̜̼̻̳̹̩̬̙̱͚̤̯̮̻̠̞̣̺̱̳͖̝̻̝̯̬̖̫͙͇͓̯̱̘̙̙̻̖̤̟̳͍̪̞͇̟̖̤̩̼̤̰͍̘͔̗͙̯̠̘̰̺̝͇̖̩̗̣̥̲̺̰̱̥̠̮͈̹̣̲͔̱͕̟̮̹̱̥̒̉̿̀͒̂̓͊͛̍̏̌̄̈̑̃̔̈̄̒̏͒͐̇̽̋̓͆̓̈́͑̂̑͂̂̏͐͂̌̌͒̏̉̍̓͊́͛̀̓́̆̈̿̿̊̽͌͛͗̌̀͑̀̾̈̐̇̈́͋̍̓̋̔̑͒̓̐͋̂̀̈́̀̅̈͗̽̌̈́̏͐̽̽̅͆̍͐̉̈́̍̉́̂͌̄̇̾͂̄̀̔̇̽͂̈́̉̓̂́̃̾͊̀͋͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̴̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̩͔̳̖̤͔̖̤͇̜͉̭͉̜̟̩̙͖͕̻̮͕̯̞̯̜̺̺̭̟̰̯͓̹͉̜͚̙̯̼̳̟͈̭͇̘̠͖͎̝͙̹͚͍͈̱͕̥͓͈͍͓̰̦̺̺͎͉̻͚̹̙̜̪͍̟̫͚͔̫̘͉̤̰̖̫̜͎͚̩͖̬̠͓̦̺̠̙͉̼̤͔̣̪̱̰̳̬̭̫̲͕͕̹̭̳͍̱̭͖͕̙͇͍͓̳̪̱̟͚̼̙͉͙̬̼̲̙̜̦̠̦̺̩̗͓̦̤͎̫̼̣͓̱̮͙̘͔̞͕͔̯̙͔̩̘̣̗̬͙͔͎̫̗͇̥̪̪̙̱͙̹̳̯͈͈̱̠͈͖͔̤̹͍̮̝̩̰̟̣͈̙̽̐̈͌̂͐̈̍͊́̇͋̎̃͒͑̀̈́̿̓̋̾͆̀̌̔̊̎́͒̔̌̏́͋̽̋̓͌͗̀͑͗̑̐̾̿͗́̌͂͂͐̈́̐̿̉͌̅̉͊͆̾̒̅̉͆̉̑͌̍͆̔̉̍̀͆́̎͑̄͂̃̄͌̆͗̋̔̑̽̑͂̐̆̀͂͆̋̐͌̅̎̈́̆̉͊̊̀̑̓̐͊̒̃́͒͊̋̒̑̊̊̽̓͌̊̓̐͒́̇͋͋͂̆̌̓̆̒̔͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẹ̴̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̡̼͔̜͎̹̞̻̬͎̼̗͉̜̱̬͚̺̭͈͕͉̦̞̮̲̩͚̯̮̹͚̲͔̰̼̫̖̳̬͈̻̯̠̦̬̱̥̫̞̘͈͙͈̙̜̞̫͖̪̻̗͔͖͚̼̼̞̻̳̼̲͇͈̰̤̗͓͉̩͙͚͈̥̺̙̮̹̬̭̘̻̘͎̠̰͉͈̩̼̦͔͙̤͕̲̳̳̲̳͇̘̩̙͎̺̗̖̼͕̱̤̗̝̘͉͚͎͈̭͖̟͚̣͉̺̼̬̺̮̩̮̫̘͙̥͓̜̜̜͎̳̲̯̼̮̼̝̥̰͙͖̭̮̱̣̥̣̱̖̰̯̹͍̣̝̟̟̮̙̆̏̆́̏͌̊͛̊͛͐͑͋̽̈́̋̏̇͆̈̅̂́̅̀́̕̕͝ͅͅņ̵̢̧̡̧̡̯͓̙̬͚̥̲̫̖̗͇̻̟̰̙͚͚̯͖̣̺̺̟̝͓̣̗̪͎̬͚͇͕͈̣̝̤̪̦̻̰̖̟̘̲͈̘̞̝͖̮̬̯̣̺͉̤̲̹̟͈͖̈́̎̈́̈́͗̍͗̽̔͐́̈̃̑̿̌̓̌̽͐̃̊̃̂̄̑̂̿̈̀̒͒͛̓̍̈́̈́̌̋̆́̔̐̋͒̉̋̅̿̈́̊́͂́͋͌͂̈́̆͐̄͋̈́́̽͆̓͗́͐͊̓͒̅̈́͗̑̀͌̆͋̈́̽̔̅̿͐̑̓́̐̆̍́̍͛̽̂̑͆͆̆̋̋̓̄̒̃̀̂̀̆͋̋͑̆̈́̉̀̽̈́̂̃̈́͛͐͐̒͋̓̏́͌̈́͂̀͂̄̿̒̃͊͊̐̑͌̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̮̜̹͔̟̳̳̗̦̞̜̰͙̳̜̹̬̙̻̰͇̼̰͚̩̻̞̼̹͕̦͎͔̦̼̞̱͓̖̹̲͕̗͖̳͓͕̰̩͉̭̫̣̬͔̣̹̲̖̰͖̘͉̜͈͇͕̬̟̘̤̮̼̻̝̙̹̹̩̖̣̲̯̥̱̳̬̭̩̠͖̙̤̥̺̯̜͓͙̲͕̩͇̝̩̞͍̫̻̦͎͈̘̣͖̣̻̙̖͖̟͖͚̝̘̟̘͙͇̳̮͚̖̻̗̤͙̼̻̫̼̫̱̝͙̗͈͔͍̼̺̹̗̯̻͇͍͎̩͚͇̳̝̼̩̣͖͈̖͍͉̺͇̗̻͈̭̗̜̲̼͎̗̺̩̟̳͈̻̣̻̹̙̗̫͉̩͖̖͕̬͚̹̜̝͇̗̲͙̞̯̤͎͇̺̙̻̥͖͕̫͖̦̣͕͕͈̹͉̰̗̤͔̥̻̱̬̞̣̝̪̞̺̠͎͕̩̥̖̊́͗̈́̀̈́̈̽͒̏͆̉̋́́͒͐̇̏̇̔̈́́̀̃̀̾͆̄̋̆̇͂̍͊̒̈́̒̏̈́̆͗́̄̓́͆͗̇̏̽̈́̾̂̀͐̆̿̋̽̔̽̎̅̊͋̈̍̍̍͂͒́̈́́̇̀́̾̉̈́̿̊͛̉̉͋͆̓̓̀̇͒͑̈́̈͆̽̌̇̓̌̆͂̔̂̂̓̉̈́̍͐̀̅̃̀̋̓̽̈́͒̅̽̊͑̀̇̈̋͑̽͛̀͛̆̍̈́̑̇̓̾̿͂̇̋̈́̓̑̓̏̉͒̈͐̏̏͐̒̀̀̓̇̈́̓̄̀̇͛̀̈̾̓̎̐̐̒̔̓͑̀̈̌͋̏͛̐̃̍̉͐̂̂̋̿͐͑͂͒̎͛̒͑̅͊̉͊͗̅͑̔̓̾͂̈́́̾̉͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̺̫̯͓̫̹̭̗̙̺̦͇̘͍̫͎͎̹͎̤̰̖̰̣͎̖̖̗̲͙̺͍̟͖̠̗͈̬͎͇̩̰̺̟̱͙͕̥͇̱̳̰̬̻͖̤̩͍̬͇̺͓̞̭̫͈̜̤͎͎͓͕̣̘̞͖͔̜̭̙͚͕̖̜̪̩͓͉̥̩̞̪̭̖̻̤̳̻͔̦̤̼̯̥̝̦̮̦̩̜͖̪̭̹͙̩̬̞̲̮̼͈̩̺͔̦̟̗̲͉̙̰̳̣̞̲͓͕̣͓̮̰͇͎̙͍̲͓̯͍̭̜̮͕̯̗̠͇̣̱͔̙̻̠̰̣̯͚̘͖̹̭̠̠̳̜̪̻̲͙̺̘̳̗̫̖̦̖͖̥͎̙̜̘͎̤͖̲͋̔̂͌̈́͆͊́̿̽̔͒́͊̎̑̃͊͑̾́͋̋̈́͗̉̌͌͒͊̃̈́̀̾̄̃̀̈́̇̔̂̊̄͂̈́̀̔̔͐̊̈́̋͑̓̍̄̈́̅̓̾̇̎͛́͗̑̈́́͑̍̈́̀͗́͊͆̆̑̍͑̏͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͓̼̲͔͚̥͚͔͈̳̟͕͇̙̹͈̫̩͕̱̲̯̤̳̠̮̰̞͉̪̹̖͍̳̖̬̬̥͎̟̜͔̣͙̗̩͔̥̤̱̦͚̝̲̭̺̤̩̫͖̠̲͎͎̫̬͚͙͙̭̞̥̩̣͔̻̻̳͓̤͈̲̲̺̰͚̩̖̳̗͕͔̘̟͇̜̪͕͔̣̺̯̖̖̘̻̲̜͔̺͎̩͉͚̳͇̭̝̺͓̙͖̙̼̫͙͖̭͕̘̣̻̖̫̗͔̟͈̜̫̗͍̤̘͇̪͓̥͙̰̠̲̙̥̯͓̖̝͖̣̳̩͍̫̹̲̲͖̪̰̣̫̺̝̠̂̀̒̄̾̍̉͛̑̋͂͆͋̀̐͗̉͗̾̀̌̂̈́̇́̉̐̌̀́̔̇̍͊̿̌̊̌̓̔͒́͆͒̀̅̉͑̈́̓́́͆̌̎̋͐̈́̿̉͊͆̓̃̈͐̅̒̓͊̅̒̀̊̍͑̓̿̽͌͐̂̅̎̂͋̋̇̀̏͆́̎̂͌̀̈͛̿̈́́̃̈́̔́̏͛̀̒͛̀͊͆́̎̇̏̉̀̐̊̐̆́̓̌͂̌̏̐̉̎̓͋͒͋̀̀͆͐͛̉͑̅̏̃̏̐͋́͗͌́͒̇̀͂͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̷̡̨̧̨̻̫͈̞̪̻̖̦͖͔̹̘͕̦̖͍̫̫̘͓̳̣͚̙̪͖͓̜̩̝͇̫̳̬̗̣̞̩͖͕̼̳̫̰̬͇̫̭̎̋͑̎̃̆̂͗͛̾̈̔̒͊̓̽̓͛͗́̋̅̓͊͜͠͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̢̢̧̛̛̛͕̹̻͈͉̘͇̖͎͇̻̗̦̥̱̲̺͎̺̟̭̟̭͙͚̪͙͍̬̹̻̘̖̣̹͈̯̱̗͈͙̫̼̭͉̟͔̱͚̜͔͇̳͖̱̦̟͙̦̘͉̻̞̥̻͇̠̬͈̟͓͕̙̪̖̖̟̪̰͇̭̞̤̲̰̓̀̾͌̊́̏̏͋̓̓͐̃̐̈̀̉͗̄̈́͐̀͒̓̈́́̀̂́̃̇̌͆̇̒́̃̈́̑̍̀̋̾̀̈́͛̓̌̊̌̈́̓̿͌̈͆̈̂̌̇̇̈͂̓̄̈́̈̋̔̂́̍̌͑̉͂̃̌͆̆̈́̌̈́̈̌̐̈̎̒̂̇͊̋̀̉͆̌̆͊͌͒̀͐̇̏̅̇̇̅͐́̋͂̈͂̓̏̋̂͊̑̑̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅg̶̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛͓̪̳͉̟̥̗̫̳͚̮̹̫͔̮͈͍̝̳͈̯̰̜̞̱̻͔̳̥̥͕͙̼̩̬̥̩̲̱̻͉͙̻͓̞̰͎͎̯͔̖̮͉̫̹̞̤̖̣̦̱̥̬̳̝̮̟̫̙̫͔͕͍͉̗̭͍̣̱̰̮̣͔͉̰̻̖̻̦̘͎̼̞̗̠̩͈͔͎̻̟̠͇̺̹̗̩̝͉̖̳̠̬͉͕̲͈̪͔̺̘̩̯̱͓̫̻̼̯͓̥̞̮̫̤̞̠͙͙͉̗̳̲̣͓̹̮͉͙̈͑̎̑͗̈́̈́͊̒̀̇́̇͂̑̔͛̍̽͊̊̽̎̇͌̉̍͊͆͂͒̎̈́̋̏̿̈́͆̄͂́̔̿͆͋̐̾̏̓̃̊͂̈́̓̿̃̓́̂͛͗̐͒̈́̈́́̀́̀̌̾̓̈́̒̇͗̈́̍̋̓͆̆̽̓̓̂͆̍̄̽͛͐̒́͌͛̋̃͑̄̇̾́̀̿̎̐̈́̈́̿͑̇̑̐͂̃̉̄̈́́̈́͑̂̆̊̾̐͑͌̆͛̋̒̂̀̾̀̌̈́͂̔́̇͊͊̏́́̋̊̔̆̏̋̓͆̆̐͒̋̇̉̓̓̓́̊̀̔̎͂̓̎̀̿̏̿͋̆̔̓̓͆͒̋̈̄͗͋͗̊̄͗͗̓̋̑̇̅̃̿͂̐̽́̐͂͂͌̑͒̃̓̈́̒̿̌̉̿͐͊̌͛͛̓̽͌͊̊̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅḩ̶̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛͍̖̥̞͓̹̞̯̩̻̲͇͖̼̮͍͓̙̘̹̪̱̤̯̻͔̩̬̰̥̰͈͎͍̤̗̙͎͔̮͈͉̱̗͈̝̼̲̼̪̱͇̬͖̝̞̠̦̻͍̖̻̫̦̬̩͖̠͍͈̯̗̘͖͕̙͙̦̟̝͉̗͍̱̥̺̬̙̪͙̯̠̹̲̞̯̖̥͕̼̻̰̪̙̣̼̼̩̝̯͎̗̪͇̩̘̳͔̞̻̹̼̮̖̲̹̖̥̪͇̪͎̗̩̪̩̲͚̤̥̞̠̠͔̲̟̦̟̪̟̰̫̗͖͉̲͔̬͚̲̣͕̼͍̺͔̮̪̹̬̓̀͋͗̈̉̍́̋̋̅̑̆̈́̄̏̂̋̿̈́͒́̅́̔̂̍͌͋͗̀̏̋̏͌̏́̑̅̆̈́͂͊̀͋̾͆̉̐͆̈́̇̎͗͌̈́̃̏̐͐̌͐̓͆̈́̊̿̉̈́̈́̍̄͊̑̽̋̒̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅṯ̷̡̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̼̥͔̺̙̞̞̘̥̘͓̲̲̲̙̦̰̰̘̼͇̹̺̥͍̟͙͇̳̟͚͉͓͈͈̼͕̣͇͎̖̟͎͔̬̮̖̫̹̞̫̤̹̞͓͈̻̻̦̭͍̗̟͉͉̘͎͓͎̜̙̖͙͕̫̟͙̮͇͇̱̳̼̙̼̿̂͌͋͋̽͗͒͋̍̎̊͗̒̒̓̏̽̃͑͛̽̑̊́̀̾͛̈̀̈́̅͌̀̌̌̊͗̍͋̓̌͌̄͊̋̓̔̊̾̈́͊̏́̀̎̐̌̂͒̈́͆̅̈̓̌͂͊͒̿̔̅̏̑͐̈́̃̾̓̀̅̈́̄̓͑͛̐͒̀̎͊̄͆̎͑̅̐̇̈́̆̐̐̓̃̈̊̐̎̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̶̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̞͈͍̙͉̯̙͈̱̼̠̪͉̮̳̯̗̦̰̘̜͖͍̭͈̭͇͉̰̝̯͎̦͙̥̦͍̘̱̼̮̦̫̥̹̭̭̱̯̱̯̰͙͉̣̜͚̗̬̼̳̜̣̤̺̼̩̱͚̙̭̤̭͕̻̖͔͚̩̬̜̫̪͕̞̱̼͙͔͇̙͖̲̫̤̲̗̖͇̤̗̼̖̗̫͉̯͉̬̺̤͓̪̝͓̮͍̞̬͖̫̤̰̩̬̮̹̹͙̪̺̗̲͎̬͖͓̱̻̩̞͎̣̲̱͚̹̭̗̮͚͖͉͚̙͎͈͉̞͔̝̱͂͗́̈́͂̄͒̋̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅî̵̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̛̤̜͓͈̲̣̦͕̗͔͖͔͇̲̠͙͓̻͇̩̤͇̥͓̫̲̼͍̱͙̝͙̪̤͉̟̩̖̗͈̯̜̥͙̥͚͕͕̣̣̳͔̮̫͈̦͓̦̺̱͖̞̖̟̜͍̗̦͖̻̟̱͙̻̭̱̟̯̝͔͕̲͎̤̱̪̜̳̲̱͈̦̞̫͉̫͙̣͓̱͔̫̭̦̮̱͚͔̩̲̟̰̱̳̲̝͚̼͇̾̂̑̊͌̉̈́̊̐̈̿̏̽́͋̈́̊̓͛̌͋̎̓̈́̓͆̐̇̓͐̀͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̧̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̩̪͓̠̜̬͉̯̮̥̦̺̯̫͔̣̝̰͚̠͚̳̝͔̟̫̙̟͙̝̫͎̱͉͕͙̹̭̲̺̪͔̙̯̘̘͇̦̜̥̦̖͖̣͓̲̫͓̺̿͊́̓̐̂͒͒̐̂̀͛̃̉̊͆̉̀͑̅̽͌̋̏̽͌͂̈͂́̋̏̌͊̃̍̈́͌̓̀̽̄̄͒̀̔̒͆̇͊͗̄̓̆͌̔͂̿͐̈́͊̐͛̔̆́̈̔͊̈́̅̌͐͌͊̏̇̈́͌̿̂͋̓̿͂̉̾̾̈̎̓͒͗͌̃̎̅̾̓̿̑̄̊́̈́̀̾̇̿͑̽̑̈́̈́͗̍̎̽̓̾̈͑́̿̔̀͒̂̄́̑͒̎̒̋͋͒̀̈̃͗̈̓͒͋́̋̀͗̀̽͛̽̋̈́̏͌̈́̒̽̃͑͛̂͂͒̂̓̅́͆͛̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝e̵̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛͙͎̤̻̦̘͕̼̬͉̬̻͙̹̣̞̥̘̲͇̠̳̺̱̳͖̟̲̝͖̬̠̜̯̱͖̺͖͉͚̬̩̼̗̞̦̟͚͉̳͓̘̹̪͔̖̜̭̯̤̙̖̯͙̙̳̻̣̥̳͔̺͕̳̣̯̼̲̭͎̰̫̟̯͕͖̻̳̦̞̮̖̰̹̭͚̺̟̼̻͇̬̣̖͖̻̥̞̦̯̞̩̪͓̪̘͎̬̋̑̔͒͊́̌̎́̑̈́͒̈́͂̀̆̇̿̓͋̈́̆́͑͑̊̾͆́̀̇́̏̈́͑̈̎̿͌͌̇͋̀̋́̊̐̿̌́̑̐͌̈̈́͆͊́̏̄͂͛̊͗̉̎̓̃́̂́̇̅͐̍̀͋͂͑͂̾͆͋̓̅̃̄́͐̀̉̇̂̿̉͛̿̿̈̐̃̅̑͒̆̏̾̊͌̆̒̍̉̂͗̒̑͊̆͆̋̈́̑̔̾̀̈́̃̏̊̐̒͛̀̆͑̅͋̉͂͗̆̀̿̐̉͊̂͊͊̔́̀͆͗̄͊͆͂̅͋̍̑̈́̅̽̊͂̔̈́̀͊̊̈́̎̄̈́̌̑͛̓̈́̀̑̏̏͊̀͂̅̂͂͋͌̈́̈̈́̏̃͆̌͗̈̈͛̓̎̉̅̀͗̆̅̿̈̿̇̅̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̛͙̹͇̦̳͔̺̟̯̻̱͎̣̱̳͉̣̟̫̟̖̳̟̻̗̖̝̱̬͓̖̥̘̰̯͈̭̜͉̤̪̮͚̼͕̫̫̯͓̪͍̫͙͓̣͇̲͉͇̭̩͚͈͍̗̱̝̣̲̫̲̯̯̰̲͎̙̥̰̭͕̯͍͕̬̮͖̜̟̗̬̘̹̤͚̼̫̫͙̜͚͕̠̩̱̝̣͙͉̥̂̐̈́̿͛̽̾͛͒͗̈́͋̅̈́̇̎͋̉́̓̒́͑͒͂͒́̂̌͌̈̒̀̌͌̿͛̃̾̈́́͑͒̌̎̀͛̀͐̊̓̀̂̏̓̀̓̇̒̈̆͒̉̎̈́͋̌̀̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̴̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͔̰͍͙̭̲̥̙̥͚͔̤͍̟͇͓̞̤̱͙͔͎̹͈̼͎̹̮̟̟̙͓͇̦̬̗͈̟͇͈̯̫͇̞̙̹͔͈̙̤̝̠̖͙͇̯͖̪͎̘̼͕̩̣̝͖̘͚̰̜̫̩̙̰̥͎͎͖͙̫̻͕̥͉̲̜̻͔͇̺̱̍͒͋͌͑̔͆͐̑̑̂̀͌̇̅͛͑̏̀̋͐̓̈́̈́̍͒̀̄͊̅̈́͒̎̏͐̈́̓́̓̇̈́̑̍̿͑͒̒̓̌̈́͋̂͊̅͋̊̄̆̉̓̑͆̊̄̎͒̎̓̄̂̓͛͂̈̉̌̊̀͗̌́́̽͛̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̼͚̣̣̝̰̱̭̝̫͓͓͎̱̳͓̩̼͎̯̜͎͚̺̙̤̻̯̼̖̙̹͓͎͕̲̫̳̦̯̠̟̦̩̹̦͎̙̩̰͙̳͚͈̠͓̭͔͍̲̯̦̬̬̖̰̟͖͓̟͇̺͍͍̤̪̙͕̦̣̭̝̮̺̙͙̫̝̤̦͎̱̟̯̩̼̼̲̦̝͕̖̞̠͉͓͈̞̥͙̻̙̗̪̖͔̖͇̝͉̖̤̯̘̫̯̱͈̖̜̩̪̥̥̗͔͕̲͓͇̫͓̼͖̫̜͓̺̫̣͈̲̥̳̼̠̼̥͚̺̱̟̦͚̣̱̤̠̱̹̻̤̰̘͔̲̤̬̪̯̲̭̱̮̙̫͕̳͎̙̘̗͎̳̖͔̺͎̱̪͔͍͎̥̬̮͒͑̓̍̈́̊̈̋͊̊̒̃͐̌̌͂̍̾̈́̊͊̈́̿͗̊̆̃͆͒̎̋̓́̄̌̌̌́͌͗͛̀́̏͂̅͌̿̓̈́̃̇̈̈́̒͌́́̀͌̒͑̑̎̌̏͒̈͗̽̈̏̇̾̊͋̉̈̈͛͐̽̿͊̂͛̔̄́͒̂̿̎̏͂̿́͌̑̈́͌̆̆̓̌̀̅̇̋̄́̅̈́̍̎̀͂̐́́̀͛̊͋͑͆̾͊͗͒̓̿̽̐͂̄̄͑͒̀͂̓͂͌̒͑̌̈́̏̾̍̊̈̈̎̈̿͂́͂̀́͐̅͋̍͂͋͑̐̋̎̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǹ̷̢̨̢̢̡̢̛̩̗̼͔͕͖̭͓͇̱̲͓͕̞̘̲̮̫̦̜͉̝͇̠͓̪͔̹̅̊́̉͊̌̈̈́͂̀͂̏̒̓͐̒͛̎̈́͑̾̎̓̃̽͐͛̏̒̔̿͒́̎͊̈̅͌̓̔̀̽́̌́̏͆̀̓͒̑͐̓̌͒͐̊̇̈́͂͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜ͅͅc̵̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̫̮͙͓̞͍̖͉̪̰̠͙̤͍̲͖̝̝̱̠̟͔̻͎͙̞̱̝͍̺̜̣̱͚͙̳̳̮̥̰̞͓̪̘̬̠̮͍̯͓̩͚̮̜͙͈̙̖͍̲̲̱̻̭͉̥̪͈̠̱̟͓̩̻̣̩͕͇͓͙͓̜̠̠̝̺̼̳̼͍̺̫̜̱̳͈͇̺͍̯̩̼̖̹͉̬͉̣͈̺̬̠̞̖̞̦̥͉̝̼̳̲͈͉̰͎̖̟̦̜̻͈̲̼̮͖̫͈͔̺̺̫͍̜̜̙̝͍̣̭̞̭͈͚͇̦̦̟̼̬̪̩͎̮̤̤̗̪̳̩̝̣͚̝̦̙̭̤͈̟̤̘̠̺̠̲̼͔̻̮̝͈̮̱̓̌̃̎̈̈́̎̉͂̉̄͐̀̂͐̍̈́̀̾͌̾͑̍͒͐̈̃̓͑̍̓̆̅́̇̾͌́̈́̎̏̾͊͗̋͌̈́̈̈́̐̐̈́͆͛̽̿͐̈̇̈̒̅̇̌͒̍́̉̏͗̅̌͑͗͋̄̉͐̈́̊̑̋̆̉̆̎̽̏̾͑̈̀̽̅̇͐̓͒͋̽̍̽͂̋̐͋̇̔͑͛̄̄̓̍̈́̄̔͛̏̾͆̄̃̎̏̂͑̏̊͋͂͑̆͌̃̂̉̋̎̄̾̐͊̌͐͒͐̂̋̈́̿̔̓̐̊̋̃̃̿͂̈̀͛̈́̐̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅê̷̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̨̧̛̛͇͉͍̱̮͎͓̹͍̣̯̫̞̼̗͖̙̤͉͚̬̞͖̖̳͍̹̙̫̼̺͓͎̩̲̬̟̟̙̣̲̟͙̬͖̝̱̣̤̝͕̹̝̪͎̥͉͉͔͓̯͕̙͙̜̞̤̗̭̫̯͚̗͉̙̠̞͍̭̮̩̲̜̜͕̞̬̟͙̘̩͉͓̥̮̖̙̩͉͕͓͎͕͇̭̤̞̤̺͈̲̳̠̥̭̗̞̫͖̙͓̥͍͔͎͈̞̫̞̩̳̩͖̻̥͖̯̤͍̘̣̼̝̹͉͖̖͚͎̥̜͚̯̹͈̣͉͍͍͓̬͇͖̯͖̻̮̱͓̻̹̝̲̼͇̞͉̬̮͈͇͔̦̤̰̩̼̠͚̠̱̲͈̪͈̘̣͉̬̱͇̣̬̲̟̣̟̪̰̰͓̲͈͙̣̠̜̜͍͍̻͇͌̔̃̆͐͐̓̓̌̈́̄͊̆́̒͋͋̎͐̐̊͂̆̾̃̓̐̌̇̋̒̍̎̽̽͌͌̌̈̆́̀̂͂̅̒͌̂̆̇̆͐̎̂̈́͆̒̉̄͐̀̈́̉̓̎͌̎̄͒͆̈́̈͛́́͊̔͋̈́͌̿̇̂̋͋͋̌̂̄́̍̈̈́̀̇͛̈̀͋̓̽̔͐̈́̈́͛̈́͒̐̍̽̓͑̓̆̏͂̾̍̏̋̓̽̏̏̍̊̉̇͆́̅͗̅̉̀͂͛̓́͂̾̎͊͋̉͆́̊͒͌́̾̽̑́͂̊̎̊͒̈́̎̆̎̂̀̓͆́̆̃́͒̀̉̓̋́͂͆̔̄͒͂̍̐̃̾̈̈̀̀̌͐͛͒̀̉͆̑̀̃̈̉̋̐͐̈́͑͆́͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̧̛̭̮͔͇͈̖̘̦͉̮̟̭͕̟͖̦̻̙̪̬͍͖͙͈̦̳̲̱̹͓̥͚̘͕̤̳͓̘̞͍͎̳̱̘̭̙͖̘͚̱̘̩͖̖͉̥̲̞̼͚̘̜̖̰͔̪̬̙͕͍͈̯̙̩͇̠̼̩͎̬̯͙̹̪͔̥͚̞̬̟͉̻͚̻͓͈̻͎͍̰̻̩͕̦̗͕̘͈̱̣͇̰͈͕̜͔̈͛̅̅̑́̏̐̉̐̋̓̐͒̊̈̽͆͌̂̎͒̎̇̀̾̍̿͗̎̑́̀̋̃̽́͛̄͊̍̈́̀́̈́͆́͌̑͆̏̀̈̓̇͋́̇̐̈́̉̿̓̿͂̅̽̄̇́̆̅̆͊̔͌̃̎̓̈́̆̇́͛̈́͒̑̾͒́̏̍̉̓̐͗́́̐̋͆̅́̈̽̉́̀͑̉̃̊͂̿͆̆͊̄͒̇̑͆̐̉͛̐̓̅͗̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̙̟̯̠̮̹͖̲̮̮̫̰̞̥͚̳͓̘̤̗̙̦͇̹̜͕̗̳͓̳͙̬̤̺̟̼̬̠̙͔̘͓̙̰͙̙̲̱̟͎̟̟̘̠͕̻͙͔̦͙̲̲̠̺̠̯̭̻̘̦͍͍̝̲͕̻͙͙̼̺͙̹͉͕̝͉̮͕͎̰̣̣̤͙̣̦̠̤͉̳̩͇̫̲̹̹̥̲̦̱̜̖̪̙̱̝̝̭̣͕͈̮̫̟̬͔̜̩̱͎̹̦̭̣̖̝̬͇̳͍͓̲͖͙̝̮̳̠̗̹͙̥͙͙̭͎̯̖̹̱͎̲͎͖̘͈̼̟͓̠̻̝̮̣̘̗̤̳͕̺̭̱̗̜̯͙͔̬͖̱̘̖̦̥̲̬͓͕͈̟̫̗̘̞͙̯̼͔̬̰̥͉͍̱̩͈͇͇̹̽̓̈́́̉̉͛̈́̈́̌̉̂̍͗̀͌͒͗̌͂̐̈̑͗̄̿̽̉͛̄̃͌̂̀̆̉̊́̔͑̇̍̓̆̐̎͗̈́̑͗̃̀̈̑͂͌̇̿̓̂̍̎̃̈̆̏͌́̆͒́̿̉̃͌̄̎̔̈́͊̓͒̆̈͊͋͑͆̏̓̈́́̀̿͗̓̽́̀̂̎̊̈́͒̑̇͆̈́̀͗̓̈́̀̔̍̉̅̆͛̍̿͂̇́̇̇̌̀͋̂̅́̑̑͂̈́̈́̈́̀͆͆̈́̓̇͒͆̀̏̌̂̄̽́̈́̀̋̈̐͋͐̃́̿̓̃̈́̽͂̋̀̍̓̊̑̈͑͋̊̆̅̽͗͂̅̒̿̌̀̍͐͛̊̔̾̏̈́̉̊̊̿̃̉̽́͒̍̎̈́̓̋͋͌͐̓̾̽̓̎̆͗͆̈́̈́̐͐̎̓̎̄̒̎́̈́̍̌̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̦͙̣͇͖̩̟̙͙̪̠̤̹̥̪̙̞̪͕̖̣̤̯̗̤̭̗̱̫̱̤̞̣̦̹̼̘͓̣̱̼͕̮͈̼̺̃̐̊͋̅͌̏̉͑̃̀́̾͑̋̽͂͆̑̍̀̄͋̃̐͐̄̒̿̅̒̐̇͊̔̉͑̔̓̒̅̎̒̎̋̆̉̆̑̊͗̽̈̀͛̇̔̇́̏̂͐̍̇́̋̓͐̈́̓̄̄̐̋̈́̏̈́̈̈́̽̋̍̔̓͐͒͒̈̅̐͑̏͌̈̾̒̓̆̀͛͒̆͐͑̔͑̉̏̈́͆͋̔̿̀̌́͊̈́́̌̈́̓̎̅̓͂̽͂̈́̈́̀̐̑̾͗̋͌̔̇̏̇̐̃̀̄̿͋͑́̐͆͊͒̏́̂͐͒͂͑̽̀̑̐͌͂̂̈́͋̄̉̍̾̏̿͌̆̂̎̍͗͋̽̎̐͌͑͂͋̈̆͋͑͂̆́͑̃̒͒͐̊̈́̑̀͆͐̂̑̿̐̊̈̎̏̍͑̂̿͒̈́̏͗͗̋̾̄͛̊̃͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ơ̴̢̢̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̡̢̧̢̛͕͕̜͖̖̣̘͖̤̫̝̖̣̠̗̱̥̣̙̹̩̝̯̥̝͎̮̼̭̪̰͕̬͎̟̱̬͎̗̩̝͙̤̗̤̖̜̞̦̝͖͕̳͇̩̲̪̤̮̖̜̳̬̹̜͔̞͎̤̼̣͓͚̝̰͍̺͈̺̳̹̖̼̟͍̖͕̲̤̫̦̪̤͎̞͍̮̰͔̰̜̘̻͉̟̤̩̙̹̞̮͖̻̲̪̯̖̰͍̖̻̻̜͓̠̙̖̻̻͇̘̪̦͖̻͉̝͕̫̤̙̥͍̻̲̜̲̟̲͔̰̩̭̯̪̲̠̟͖̠̫͈̹͔̟̟̤̤̹̹̜̬̱͍͇̙͇̰̩̣̫̙̬̻͇͙̱̲͈̣̫̯̭̗͚̦͕̣̪̼̯̥̺̤͖̺̦͖̱͙͎̱̣̹̤̫͕̰̥̲̥̥̝̬͈̘̠̼̥̘͓̦̲͙͓̭͎̣̏́̃̎́͆̈́̄͐̐̈́̈́̈́̈́̍̅̃́͒̈́̈́͛͊̓͂͗̓̉̅̍͆͛̌̎̅̔̈̑̋͆̓̒̾͛͌̈́͊͐̓̎̄͌͆̾́͑͛̆̑̀̆́̋͑͊̋̃͑̾̈́̽̀̏̏̏́̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̢̨̧̧̛̮̠̳͈̟͉͕̖̯̖̤̩͙͖̥̮̖̟̦̣̯̰̩̗̙̘͓̖̬̟̘̮̘̪̹̠̰̗̮͕̰͓̦͈̪̮̗̥̰͙͙̮͎̳̙̼̪̞͙̳̲̺̰͖̯̙͙̥̳̱̫̟̝̯̒͋̀̋̾̀͊̈́̀̓͗̐́͆͒͌̒̓͂̀͂͛͗͊͘̕͘͜͝͝ͅş̶̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̜̗͈̱̖͈̜͖̲̯̝̞̲̘̦͍̱̩̆̿͂̄̊̓͗͊̈́̂̅͆͑͌̋̋͛͐̂̐͌̎͛̏̿̋͂̒̃̏̍͌̇͛̑̾͌̆̓̓̽̀̆̿̒̿͊̈́̾͆̽̄̐̑́͛̎̒̅̿̾̊̋́̄̿̏̊͑́͒̎͌̀̉̄̐͂́̈̒̇̄̐̌̊́̐͒̒̈͋̊́̈̒̀̀̈́̉̏̓͌̀̆̐́͛̐̍̍̇̋͑̿̓̋̆̓̾͂̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅņ̸̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̡̡͖̼͇̫͉̦͎͎͍̝̼̟̹̮̠̤̫̤͕̮̦̬̩̬͍͓̹̟̗̯͉̰̗̤̬̰̥͉̩̩̟̙̥͔̯͓̥̜̪͈̲̟̙̬̫̠͔̱͈̘̬͖͎̯͍̙̣̭͖̝̭̖̳̱̪͖̬̗̣͔̫̟̺̙̮̝̬̺̜͓͎̤͇̗̪̪̫̜̦̪̖̯̗͎͖̲͇̼͚̙̦̯̠̜̳̤͓̗̼̭͎͕̮̦̖͇̜̩͇̬̝͚͍̖͍̰̦̻̱͖̼̣͙̥̪̹͎̰̱͙̞̣̰̣͍̳̭̜̻̜̲̦̗͇̞̣͚̥̜̞̜̲̹͖͈̯̘͓̝͓͕̩̰͈̹̩͉͎̼̯͚̲̟̯̗͕̱̙̬̯͉͕̱̱̭͍̣̟̫̦̟̯̥͙̞̌̈́̉̃̾̏̔͐̑͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛͙̖̣̺̠̭͖͍̤̖̩̙͍̙̤̰̘͕̜͔̟͍̪̲͚̲̙͙̝͚͔̘͇̩̝͙̟̰͓̭̰̰̳̺̗̯̳͙̜̳̟͔̫̫̺͙̖͓̤̩̲̱̗̮̤͈̺͚͇̩̤̬͈͙̘͓̩͖̹̜͙͙̣̺͓̻͖̩̼̟͔͓͕͕̙̝̯̞̺͎̻̟̖̳̘͍͈͍̲̖͓̰͇̘̝̙̰̬̜̮̦̭̫̭͕̩̦̰̟͙̻̱̖̩̝͉̘̻̺͎̜̖̹͎͓͉̖̣̦̺̖̖̗̰͙̘͔̬̪͔͔͔̫̠̺͇̬̮͔̮̘̘̙̳͙͉̘̗̱̟̬̭̠̝̦̘͉̝͈͇̹͎̣̰̞̖͕̺̞̫͚̬̹̳̝̳̬̪̳̫̣͍̩̝̩̗̺͍̟̤̠̠̣̗͚͒̉͊̅̈́̽͊̈́̏̋̃́́͐̇̐̅̌̓̋̈́̈̈̌̔͂̇͐̓́̓͑̂̄̀̈́́́͂̓͌̈́̒͗͐̌͌̓̾̔͗͛̽̆̍͗̈́̒̋̊͆̀̊̄̾͑̈́͆͒̋́͗̇̃̐̅̆̊͆͆̾͐̓̒̆̈́͒̀̋̅̍͛̈́͑̓̿͂́̄̑͆̉͊̒̑́̓̒̅͂̓̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̸̛̛̛̙̭̅̊̾̿̃͊͆̉̓̔͋̎͐͒̍̅̀̓̌̉̍̑́̇̿͑̃̈͋̒͂́́̈́̾̇́͑̂̆̊̈́̅̈́̋͗̾́́͗̉̐͛̔̒̆͒̄͑̃̈́̓͂͌̄͗̐̀̎̐̃̓̊̂͐̔͂̈́͑͋́̀̈́̽̌͐͋̊̽̎̔͛̑̈́̀̋͑̈̏̉́̾͂͋͑̈͗̃̀͋̀͌̋̓͛͂͛̿̈́́̿̑́̋͒̎̅̃́̋̎̊̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̨̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̭̪̜̮̻̥͓̗̼̙͖̗̪̖͓̥̜͓͕̺̘͈̰̙͇͕̼̦̗͕͕̻͕̗̬̤̳̳͙͎̰͙̮̜̜̼̜͇̞̪̪̫̱͙͈͇̗͈̯̜̘̗̖̫͎̰̹͙̣͔̮̳̥͙̭̣͍̫̩̦̤̝̣̗͔͖̙͉̥̪̫̳̣̥͓̦̼̝̰̗̳͍̥̺̲͇̫̖͚̫̥̭̜̖̙̼̣͓̦̖͚̪̗͖̖̼̗̞̲̝̻̦͍̬̜͍̗̩̞̗̺͔̣͙͇̼̬̹͔͉̘̝̟̹͍̦̟͎̲̣̭͔͎̥͉̲̹̭̤̩̥̩̖̠͔̻̬͕̞͉̳͙͈̿̿̄̐̓̈́͑̏̅́̍̈̊̏̔̊̓̂̊̓͗̍͛̐̂́̓̂͂̃̄̄͛̒̃̈́̓͋̐͒͗̐̐͆̓̆̈́̈́̈́̆̆̓͆̏͌̈́̓̔̂͛̔̅͛̉́̀̊̍̔͂̉̇̿̉͂͆̆̄̉̀͊̽̑͌̐̔̈́͑͌͌͆͊͒̓͆̒̈̔͆̇͋͂̎̇̔̅̃̂̀͂̃̆̄͆͂̀̂̐͗̎̄͗̔̊̌̀̓̈̑͆̈́́̽̾̊͋͗̌̇̇̀̀̓̔̓̌̽̋̈́̄̽͒͊͊̇͆͛̌̄̐̒́̒̿͌̿̓̾̉͌͊͑̄̊͆͊͊̌̑̃̂̄̑͑̐͊̓̀̿̿̀͂̈͌̈́̋̄̃̃͋̌͗̋̈́̈́͗̅̌͗̽̈́̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̦͇̱̯̟̘̗͇̘̠͚̮̘̱̗̺̭͇̖̣̼͎̮͇̣̗̭̜̝̲̖͇͖̼̳̝̝̲͍͇̱͈͚̟͔̝͎͕̱̬̪̠̣͓̘͇͍̺͖̞̬̼̭̤̱̙̪̖͓̼̲͍̹͚̭͔̝͍̪͖̼̻̼̼̞̝̹̦̠͕̖̱̠̪͉͔̝̣̯̤͕̩̣̻̲̬̯̹̫̼̩͙͇̬̬͈̖̯̀͆͊̊͑͐̔̈́̓̿̆̄̔̊̂̏͑̅̒͗̅͌͊̎̂̍̓̌́͆̉̾̆̆͊̀͑́́̓̽̒̿̾̈́̋͒̌̀̃͊̐̀̀͒̒̈͒̌̌̅͐̅̀͊̽́̎̊̌̂͑̓͐͒͊̈́̿̑̑͌͌̎͗̃͌̓͌̃͛͋͛̈̽̈́̋̔͐̾̇̅͐̓̊͛͒̎͌͗̽͆̈͆̈́̽͗̉͆̌̒̍͂̉̃̂͆̿̑̈́̌̂̏̉̂͂̂͋̈́͐̏̓̔̇̌̆̊̌͂́̄͊͑̏̓̓̈̅̆͋̉̏́͛̾̌́̆͗̋̉̂̂̉́̈́̈̓̓͌̊̔͑͂̔̒̋͑̍͂̒̅͂͛̽̃͂̃̄̒̆̑̔̑̎̎́͊̈̀̔̅̄̎͒̑́̆̀̒́̍̎͆̈́̎̊̏̀͊͑͐͒̈͂̽̂͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ȟ̷̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͔͔̠̫̙͔̤͖̼̺̮͔̼͖̼̘̘̞̤̝͍̠͇̪̠̬̱̙̦̖̬̗̤̯̟͖̼̳̞̮͚̜̗͓͎͚͙̗̱͍͇̞̥̻͇̖̫̜̹̳͖̫̗͕̺͙̟̖̖̣̹̺̪̤̙̝̫̱͍͇̯̩̝̼̞̱̰̝͙̳̥̬̹̻͚̬̹͚̫̯̳͍̞̬̹̻͕̟͚̥̬̱̻͙̮̝̮̗͍̼̥͓̗̤͎̼͇͈̼̠͎͔̠͉̭̯̳̙̱̘̫̩̻̤̞̳̰̙̝̯͎͚̥͓̱̮̝͍̫̭͚̭͓̗̪̬̜͕̺̰̟͖͙̰̠̺͉̦͍̰͚̫̭̹͖͉̮̫͕̺̬̱̝͓͙͚̞͓̬̬̟̱̳͕͍̭͇̳͍̮͓̬̘̣̘̘̩̞̬̞̣͈̭͉̼̗̺͉̘͚̫̩̰̻̻̭͓͓̩̻͇̫̹̥̣̬̲̦͕͖̟͉̹̪̜̮̥̻̤̪̙̟͇͐̀̋̀̾̂̂̇̌̔̅̇̾̈͌͐̈́͋̎̈́́̾͒͒̀̍̐̈̈̄̔̈́̇̈͌̊̈́̇͒͒̐̀̏͌͑̋̃́̌͛̿͆͒̆̓̔̅̔̀̆̽͒̓̈́̈̈́̾̈́̔̀́̾̓̓̏́̉͂̈́̽̄͂̇̊̂̀̓̒̂̒̑̈́̔́̏́͛̍̈́̽̍̌͆͋̓͒̊̍̀̑͐̐͂̌̇̀̐̾͛͗̀̀͛̍̂͒̅̇̾͆̌͆̈́̊͛́͆̽͛̒̔̄̽̃̈́̾́͋̍̄́̅̃͒̀̅̈́͑͂͂̓͑̾̉͊͛̏͐̾́̄͐̋͆̍̍̇̌̋̎̎̾̉̾́̈́̅͛͛̃͆̍͐̃̋̃́̄̎͋̅̃̍͆̍̅̏͆̓͒̿̎̋̾͗͊̂̓̄̅̄̍̈̑͐͆̾͒́̄̿̎̒̓̋͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̧̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̨̢̨̛̛̛͈̬͙̟̦̦̗̠͚̲̳̹̘̜̭̰͔͇̠͍̰̼̦̫̫̠̻͇̦͚̪̩̝͙͇̫̺̞̳̩̹͕̤̤͍̻̪͇̳̯̙͎͈̲̺̬̠̪͖͙̺̪͉̺͙̱̣̫͖͚̩͖̬̬̺̲̬͕͔̯͓͓̫̱̘̱̗̩̝̞̩̫̺̭͎̳̥͇̯̬͔̣̘͖͎͈̭̰̫̖͈̮͎̼̲͈̯͎̤͖̯̭̘̥͌̏̇̂̾̾̿̀́̋̑̿͑̍̾́͒̀́͌̈́̃̂̈́͋̓̾͑̀͑̽͆̐̉̾͐̾̈́̈́͛͌̽̎̋̐̆͐̐̃̉̓̿̈̍͂͂̌̈̽̊̒̑̀͗̆̾̇̀̉̈́̉͋͒̔́͆̀̿̾̒́̀̑̍̓̄͆̔͗̒͌̅̐͛̊͑̾̉̓̋̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̵̨̧̨̛̺̩̙̤̫͇̩̤̣͓̯̯̫̳̞̲͓̰̼͉̩͇̖̭̲̫̳̖̗̭͙̩̰͙̙̪̺̫̰̲͇̗͖̠̠̯͂̐͐̄̄͛͑̓͆̄̎̋̊̓́͆̒̈́̾̔͒̿̿́̉̂̀̃́̔̽͐̓́̉̿̃̅͊̿̌̎͐͋̏̑̈́̓́͒̓̀͒̆͌̒̂́̊̎͌͂̄̎̀̽̂̅̇̂̅͆̈́̋̀̀̍́́̃̀͛̽͂̈́̅̽͛̐̿̆͑͋̒͂̀̆̌̅̇̌̓͗̍̒̈͋̆̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̛̺̪̜͓̩̯̟̩̰̻̲̹͍̰̰̖̯̙͍̣̪͖̫̖̭̮̪̠̠͓̹̖̣͓̜͙̲̥̟̞̫̥̙̠̜̰̝̻͕͓̹̬̺͔̩̞̲͙̖̞͚̹̯̣̖̗̝͓̣̗͕̜̦̬͇̘̗̰̮̮̺̭̱̖̹̤͉̲̮̞̪̮̭͇̻͖̞̖̤̭̗̙͉͎̹͔͖̠̿̌̓̆̏̿̈́̀̾̓͆̅̓̃̃̋̀̂͐̈̎́͂͒̃̽̀͛̕̚͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅm̴̧̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͓͇̳̤͔͙͈̭̭̰̞̻̣̮͉̞͚̩̤̙̰̝̥̤̈́̌̈́͋̈́̀̀̈́̈́̓͋̈́̀̀͋̎̈̅̔̑̈́͗́̔͆̃̂͗́̎̽̀̅̈̿̃̈́̈͐̀̈̀̿̈́̃͆͗̐̍̎̑͌̂̓̿́͌́͗͋͌̑̓̄̈́̎̎͆̂̆̈́̈́̇̉̄͊͊̀͊̐̈́́̋̀̓͌̈͐̎̓̔͋̀͛̀̐̔͊̋̏͛͊̉͐̏̽̽̀͛̆̋͊̌͗̀̀̀̄̍̈́̈́̓̃̃̈̆̀̿͋́̎̂̀̅̌͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅą̵̡̢̨̨̢̧̛̛͔̱͙̖̦̩̱̫͕̮̠͇̙̣̪̰̱̻̻̬̲͕͉̖̱̩̹͍̠̜͈̞̥̱͖̺͍̘̗̳̭̬͙͓͍̰̠̬͇̞͙̬̙̝͇̤͓̦̮̖͎̳̞̺̠̠̟̘̻̠̖͊̓͐̀̅͊̅̽͋́͊̎͌͑̃̅̆̆͂̏̐̀̑̍̑̈́̿̈́̑̂̍͊͐͆́̀͋͌͌̈̅̀͒́̔͆̔̑̂̀̓̉̉͆̈́̌̄̓̓̀̋̑̇͐̇̔́̋͌̅̆̓͌͌͋̈́̈́̀́̿̀̈́͌̓̃͆̅̍̉͋̓͑̀̑̏͒̄̑̊́̅̈́͆̾̈́͌̆̂̉͑͋͂̄͂̇̆̂̎̋́̽̽͆͂̑̒̔̌͒̀̎̄̄̇̆̌̉̏̋͋͑͑͊́̅̂͗̋̔̾͌̓̉̃̈́̋̅̎̀̉̽̎́̒̈̀̔́̐̀͗̊̈́̍͒̃͒͆͂͒͆̔̍͛͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅk̷̡̨̨̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̛̛̛͈̱̙̺̘̙̞͚̗̙̺̙͉̣̟̭͍̖̹̱̟̞̥͓̗̘̲̫͈̲̰̬̮̫̤̰̫̬̝̳͖̪͍̼͎̙̭͖̳̲̮̪͍̰̠̣̯̗̻͓̬̘͕̳̠̯̯̼̞̜̠͖̝͖̳͖̖͔̰̖̫̞̥̼̖̳͉͙̹̺̠̥͉̻͓̬̜͕̯͉̬̲̘͓͚̩̣̪͈̗͚̘̯̦̭̫̠̗̝̝͉̰̤̻̲͔̫̙̝͈͕̜̪̬̥̯̠̤̯̻̹̱̞̱͓̜͉͖̬͉̽̑̅̀͋̑̓͋̓͗̒́̈́̄̓̃̓̔̎͗̌́̔̏͌̄̆̌̇̓̋̊́̒̉̋͂̽̐̓̐͑̎̈̉̆͐̿͆̐͋͐̽̃̍̀̓̈̆̎̂̉͂́̾̅̅͑̇̽̓͂͒͛̄͊͗̉̔̆͒̄̽͑́̿̈́͂͒́͂̒̓́͆͑̾̀̋̅̏̀͛͋̈́̃̓̎̾̐̉́̿̔̓̑̆́̈͋̏̊̈́̃͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅe̴̛̘̺̭̦̭̦͉͙͓̞̘̺̤͂̎̒͑̇̿̆̌͂̽͌͐̆̿̐͛̄̂̌̈̅͛́̌͌͋́̈́͗̓̾̽͆̓͑͘͘̕ͅ ̷̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̼̪̘̰͓̣͉͉̘̤̼͉̘̞̲͓̟͖͎͈̼̥̪̠̪̩̦̱̫̰̫̗̬̱̺̭͇̌̇̆̇̔͌̈̌̏̅̑́͑͂̈́̀͌̒̀̈́͒̽̈́́̓̇̈́̇̓̓͂̊͑͒̈́̓̆̂̐̀̒͒͗͆̎͆͗̄͑͋͗̽̇͋̏̂̂̈́̇̔̽̄̂͒͛́̏̾̍͑̃̐̌̿̀̎̍͐̏̌̀̽́̑̿͌̈́͊͗̆͒͂̄̽͛̿̒̒̑͋̆̀̒̄̾́̽͆̌͊̀̑̈́̊̌̌̿̐̀̽̀̿̀́͆̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅy̶̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̙̱̠̣̻̭͓̙͇̦͕̼̝̥̰̫͓̥͖̗͇̳̠͉͔̫͓̹̦̟͈̪̥̫̺͔͚̺͎̞͈̘̥͚͔̮̲̮͉̤̰̦͖͙̠͔͕̥̻͇͉̦͔̻̺̜͇͉̘̝̤̳͎͔͓̺̦͔̹̖̻̱̮̤̗̥̫͕̝̜̞̟͓̟̘̞̩̟̣̪̣͓͚͔̫̳͙̠̗͇̝̲̫̘̼̪͉̤̰̙̩͔̼̱̜̹̲̠̹̤̯̪̟̳͙̬͖̰̣̫̣̟̠̙̪̼͎̙̣͇͖̞̳̲͕͙̩̭̙̭͚̦̰͍̦͍̜̪̯̣͔̯̟͙̗̪͔̰̬͉̳͇͉͔̭̦̙̺̯̼̱̼͉̤̙̮̼̫͈̺̠̜̪̞͎̯̙̣̻̙͔͆̆̽̏͑̐̌̎̑̂̎͐̐̾̓͆̔̏̆͗̏̈́́̌̄͑͒̂̓̿̽̓̀̎̀͂̒̈́́̍̈͐͗͆͐̎̈́̽̔̏̓̊͗̉̈̾̄͆͐̅͗̉̓͂͆̑́̑̏̏͌̈́͊̅͆͆̓̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅǫ̶̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͕̗̼̘̹̮͙̥̦̰̲͎̠̻̣̺̗̼̫̮̼͉̠̭̫̹̤̮͉̭̠͉̮̺͈̘̪̺̙̫̦̼͕̬̻̳̝̰̺͉͎͕͎̝̠͍͚͔̳̰̗̗̱͓̹̙̩̭͔̥̫͎͍͈̲͕̹̤̬̦̰͍̲̬͇̮̩̝̯͓̙͉̱͕͔͇̠͓̞͓̫̯̭̫̫̙̬̣̭͍̭̮̺̟̮̜͙̼͖̞̣̖̳͍̻̦̟͇̯͎̗̜͚͖̭͕̪̱̠͉̘͔̝͎̭̭̬͈̪͓̜͍̰͓̳͉̠͚̤̟̝̺́̅̉̌̑͂̆̒̔̈́͆͑̇̊͐̈̂̎͑̃͊̑͌̇̀͛̉̽͛̇̒͆̍̀́͛͋͐͐̓͂͑͌̈̍̇̉̔͐̽̆̀́͋̑̓̊̐̾̐͐͗͆͆̇͗̽́̀̀͒̔͌̊͂́̿̐̐̄̀̾͊̌̋̓̏͛̿̊͂̐͂̔̎̈́̽͂͛̋̂͂̋̂͋̽̇̌̔̑́̒̊̊̈̅̈́͌͆͋͑̓̐͑̉̿̒̓̾̓́̑́͑̇̓̈́̀̎̑͋̃͌́̓͑́͋̏́̈͑̑͊̈́̍͌̏̃́́͐͌̄͋̄́̍͐͊̈́̿̎́͌̓͌́̂͆̉̓͗́̇́̄̔̎̓͒̆̒͌̉̈́͋̉̐̅́͌̊͆̒̏̐͒̆̋̎͂̆͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̷̧̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̥̪̮̯̖͎̖͍̥͉̲̗̙͔̼̘̝̼̖̹̺͙̩͚̬̰͈͍͈͖̺̤̱͈͇͕͇̭̮̖̲̯̻̞̲̺̣̘̰͈̭͍̥̫͓̲̰̭̯̺̮̯̻̬̖̳̲̺̪̖̯̞͇̣̣͓̗͉̝͈̲͉̺̜̻̜͉̝̪͉͍̫̠̗̝̺̪̭͇̗̝̜͚̭͍̪̝̟̞̳̠͚͖͇̖̼̯̱̰͈̦͓͇͙͈̬͓̥̗̱͎͍͖̦͎̯͈̞̮͓̳̜̣͔̪̜̠̻͓̲̺̖͍̪̻͕̬̙͍̖̝̲͔̭̞̟̠̞̘̺̩̳͆͆̃̀͂̈́͗̉̃̊̉̎̊̎͌̔͊̿̆͒̔̌͑͗̔͐͂̃̋̂̌̂̈́̍̆̑̀̌͛͂̀̏̑̀̆̈́̇̃̈́̑̓͒́̄̽͗̓͐̊̂̌̄͑̓͐͛̑͌͒̽̌̀̿̾̈̃̈́́̂̊͋̀̂̇̅̃̀̒͋̄̉͒̽͌͆̇̇̇͒͌̾̊̉̂͛͆̈́̀̑̌͛̈̃̄̽͒̎͗̽̒͒́̀̍̏̈́͊̈́̈́͋̄̎̑̈̒͂̐͋̈̌͑̍̈́̎̆̇͋͌͒̉͊̈́͋̄͋́̾̓͌̅̽̀̋̐̈́͑͑̈́͑̎̒̊͌̍̐̏̐͊͂̔̑͗̀̈̔̑̈́͆̄̅͑̈̑̀̽̾̄̔̂̉́̅̾̓͌̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͓̳̘͙̝̠͇̗̮̙̰̠̞̞͚̲̳̩͉̯̳̖̮͕̱̤̖͉͚̼̭͍̞̺̱̞̝̝͖̻̜̝̝̣̼̭̱̪̭̯̤͈̗̱̥̜̻̱̟͕̫̜̩̗͇͔̥͓̗̗̬̩͖̳̬̱̬̯͙͖̲̗̖̮̦̳̖̯̭͓̙͍͕̩̺̙͕̘̭̟̺̦͉͈̞̲̩̺̲͍̙̝̝͚͇͖̗̜̱̩̣̯̦̫͔̯̦̫̼̰̘̘̤͚͕̻̰̥͉̬̙̤̫̮͇̺̹̰͚͇̺̙̪̟͍̬͈͙͖̼͙̟̪̟̫̣͈̟͎̮̮̣̩̬̘̠̠̦̭̻̰̮̪̰̲̟̤͈̫͙͎͉̭̞̜͂͛͒̓͊͆̑͂͛̄̾̂̇͋́͗͌͒́̊̇̾̔͒̽̽̈͆̆̉̋̈͛̑̉͂̔͊̾͂̅̾̈́̅͂̇̋́̒̏́̑̓̀̎͋͒́͋̎́͋̄́̏̓̍̊̅͐́͌̈̾̾͐̏͂͌̇͐͗͛̇́̎̏̂̈̈́̓̌̑̿̾͛͑͆͆͊̐̎̏͊̉̎̓͆̽̈́͌͐̎̓̏͒̽̑͌̍̾̾͋̎͛́̀͒̅̿̈͑̀͐̓̃̏͛̎̋͊̽̉͊͗͂͌̉̀͒̊̐͛̑̈͒̅́̊̈́́̎͋̀̀̈́̎̀͆͌̏̅̀͋̇̌̈́͗͌̀͊̇̃͌́̃̍̋̍̂̍̾́̄̆̄́̍͌͆̿͑̉̇̌͗͂̎̌̊̍́̽̀͒̈́̔͒́̃̿̿̄͒̀̐́͑̒͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̷̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̙͈͔̥̖̩̳̬̞̝̳͎̹͕̦̞̗̹͇̙̙͓̹̙͇̯͚̱̬̦̭̝̪͉͚̲̰̜͉͉̗͎̳̲̪͖͖͚̤̝̯̩͍͚̝̼̫̺̰͍̪͉̯̠̯͚̲̹̹̺̹̦̬͉̳͇̠͙̰̘̦̖̞̖͕̜͕̜̟̬̖̤̖̤̞͖̟̼̖̘̺̙̹̰̯̞͙̖͚̠̖̯̪̬̠̘̻̙̺̩̹͔̦̦̥͕̦͓̦̳͖̗̻̰͎̰̣͓̬͖̺̜͓̟͙̼͕͉̤̤̥̞͎̫̬͇̩̩̮͕͓̟̝̫̦̻͉̪̳͓̲̠͎̹̜͓̹̘̺̳̞̬̗̲͕̲̖̮͈̟̼̳͙̠̥̺̣͔̞͔͚̱͈̖̮̲̩̬̟̟͈͉͇͔̱̘̼͙̥̺̫͉̭̫̪̮̯̫͓̪̫̗̲̘̟̻͇̗̖̖̙̫͓͚͚̣̬̬̪̞̘̺͒̌̿̌̎̊͛̄̒̀̓̽̃͊̐̃̓̒̈́͛̆̐̄̃̓̑̌̓̿̓͗͒͌͐̑̿́̌̀̈́͒͗͊̊̄̿̒̆͋̍̇̎̆̾͌̿́̓́͋͆̋̔̅̓̿̅̊̍͛̈́̇͐̾̂̔̀̀͐́̉̔͛̒̃̌̉͛̐̋̈͂̅̃̅͋͋̏̽̊͑̉̀̓̆̆̓́̀́͒̉́̊͐͒̌́̑͆͛̌͂͂̑̐̈̏̌̇̈́͑͆̆͛̄͌̓̀̀̓͌̏̅̓̔̒̓̀͐̓́͌̉̌͊̏̍̈́̃̎͌̆̔́͐̈͗̀͑̋͆̏͆̊̄̀͑̽̿͆̋͌̌̀̽͋́̏̊̿͌͛̓̀̔͒͗̃͑̐̔̂͛́͛̉̋̉̈́̂͋̂̏͂̈̈́͂̈́́̋̋̑̀̅͆̀̐̓͛̀̈́̌͋͛͑͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̷̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̟̭͓̜͎͍̼͉͖͚̖̤̤̦̼̦̞̠̗͙̙͍̖̟͎̤̮̙̠͖̟͖͍͉̱̤̲͚͔̘̻̜͈̹̟͙̼̞͇̠̱̻͈̪̪͖͉̫̞̺̻̝͎̘̇̓̌̀̅͐̔̉͂͆̓̾̑̈́̊̐̓̈̍̑̒͗̈̅̅̌̏̎͋̽̈́̈́͆͌̌̇̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅr̶̨̧̡̢̛̯̤̰̟͈͍̤̮̗̙̯̠̣̣͎̻̦̬̜̩͈͓̥̼̾̀̅̈̇̏̍̔͋͆͌́͌̒͛͗̂̐͗̇͛͒̉̃͗̍͊͊̓̋̾̆͜͝͝͝͝͝e̶̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̛̛̳͚̩̮̥͉̹̻̹͙͕̖͍̥̬͙̜͕̟̙̬̥͚̜͇̠̮̥̠̩̦̖͓̯̱͙̱̖͍͔͔̞͕̣͔͙͔͇̳̩̤͈̱͇̺̟̩̠̮̝̘͎̪̳͓̹̝̫͚͚̱̼̦̝̙̝͈͕̠̺̥͉̖̜̹͔̝̗̺̰̮͔̜̺̬̳̟̠̻̫̰̠͔̭̱̹͓̞̲͕̣͉̗̫͖͚̞͚̺͍̻̦̩͔̳̣͉̠̬̗̣͔̣͎͍͎̞̳̱̞̥̟̹͔̮̩̬̮̦͇͍̭̳̼͍͚̝̫̙͖̙̫̲͎̖̾̀͊͑̿̈͛̇͂́̀̋͗̂̂́͑̾̊͂̓͑͑̀̆́͊̈́̄̏͋͊͆͐̅͗̀̋̀͋͗̏̓̂̅̂͊͑̊̍̊̓̿́̐́͗̽̀̄̾̋̀͌͆͐́̽̀̋̈́͋̈́͊͋͗̎́̾̈͐͋̅̔́̍̎͊̽̔̂̈́̎̈́͑̑̽̈́̾̈́̐̎̄͒̏͆̈́̑͊̐̑̀͊̎̈́̐̓̄͛̽̐̄̿̅̀͆͒̐̎̍̂̔͐̏́̍̽̔͂̎̇̐̌̉͒͒̓͒̑̽̏̾̊̈́̇̒̌̏͌̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅd̵̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̧̢̡̥̝͙̟̘̝̙̖̟̩͖̥̺͓̬͎͖̲͈̙͉̪̳̥̟̼̖͚͙̱̩͎̼̲̯̺͉̭̫̖̥̰̳̱̗̪͖̬̰̠̲͚̻̳͕̥̱͉͎̣̳̠̼͕̫̱̜͚͕͔͈͍̦̲͍͚̼͚̣̠͉̻͔͚͙̲̫̻̰̦͈͙̠̘̗̟͉̞̯̣̤̘̺̤͚̤̝̣̬̠͎̞̞̘̱̩̘̗̳̣͚̥̤͍͎̩̥͈̗̱̲͚͖͙̠͈̩͉̦̯̙̫̺̣̮̳̝͍̯̺̝͇̬̖̺̗̘͔̖̱̘̫͉͎̹̟̭̟̼̺̦̙̞̪̩͔̫̹͋̎́͌̆̇͛͐̆͒͑̀͋̍́́͑́̐͗̀̉̓͂͗̏̑̑͑̀̿̇̂͗̀̀̄͆̉̾̾̒̎̒̽̋̿̋̇̄̈́́͒̓̅̄̎̂̀͌̓̑̂͐̍͂̓͂̿̅̏̒͂́̓̑̉̎̆̓͆͗͐̒̂͐̍̾̋̆̈̆̃̃͋̀̽̀̾̈́̋̑̃̈́͋̂̐̀̍͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ?̸̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̳̖̻͕͍̩̘̰͍̫͎͙̞̱͓̬̮͚̫͖̦̫̻͉̗̖̟̱̼̠̦͚̣̫̤̩̩͚͔̭͍͕͕̤͈̲̟̰̭̤͍̳͎̗̳̝̪͈͕̹͓͇̜̬͚̦̮̥̳̲̦̪̦̣͈̗͕̪̞̰̹͉̫̬̦͚̗̭̹̩̦̙̭͕̣̬̝̗͚̭̫̠̋́̈́͗̃̍̍͊̀̎͋̓̄͒̿̏̅̾̓̆̓̂͋̾̆̏̄͗̽̔̏̎̇̏̑̓̌̊̀̈̎̾̒̉͗͒̽͂̔͒̾͂̋̾͋̊͐̀̽́͒̾̍̆̽̒̇̒̄͒͊̽͐̿͋̌͗̈́͌́͒̿́̋͂̽̓̐̈́͑́̃͑͋̅̀͊̀̇̃͂̽̀͋̏͛̌̀́̍̾͗̆͛̊̅̈́̓̆͂́̉̂̎̽͗̋̀̃͊̽̆̓̈͊͆̑̉̒͗̆͑̂̃̍̀̍̓̾̃̈́͋̈̏̈̓͒͑͗͑̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ"̷̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̮̦̤̥̳̺͚͇̙͈͓͖͓̲̤̯͎̦͖̖̗̣̫̖̥̤̥͖̘̻͖͓̼̝͕͓͙̠̤̼̯̥͍͕̝͎̦̯͙̭̳̫̹͇̭̦̳͓̭͈̳͓͇̦̳̱͈̫̥̜̺̰̩̘͉̫̱̼̥͍̮̹̦̰̩̲͙̬̜̩̫̫͎͇̻̤̝͚̯͇͎̻̱̺̜͕̯͈͉͚̯͉̪̱̦͙̱͓̟̰͓̰̤̹̼̺̠͈͙̩͍̟͎̮̝͚̠̲̦͈͙͈͉̖͍̘̫̜̘͍̥̜͇̱̥̳͖̦̮͇͙͈̱̘͚̟̻̩͍͍͉̣̻̮̰͇̤̺̱͍̺̩̱̱̻̰̥̦̝͈̣̺̤͑̾̒͂̓͐̑̌̈́͑̃͛̒̇̂̀̏̍̋̍͗̓͑̀͊͗̏̈́͑̊̑͗̽̉͒̒̍͒͌͊̉̋̂̀̆̈͒̆́͒̄̐̈́̄̑̋̾̍̾̀̊̈͋̄̌͆́̍͂̓͋̄̋̈̏́̔̏͊͋̈͛̌̅̂̑͐͆̅̓̄̈́͊́̂̀͋̾͊̃͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̛̣̪̖̱̰̦̗̻̭͎̖̝̠̫͈̥͓͉͇͎͙̠̗͕̼̬͉͎̖̘͉̖͇͈̬̺̣̯͚̲̳̳̙̲̱̲͓̺̱̼͕̤͖̼̞̙͉͔̯̱̯̣͉̖͓̾̈́́̾̌̊̈́̓̏̑̈́̄̐́̂͗̉̄̍̅͌͂͛̔̈̈͌̒̿͋̍̈́̇̎̽͂̌̓̅̽̏́̀̔̆͐̾̀̃̓̀̅̒͒̽̊͊̇̇̍͌̿̈́̈͑͆́̎̈́͛̈́̀͗͐̊͋̏͋̇̋̓̃̉̽̈́̽̈́̑̆́̍̅̃͛͆̍͆́̈́̆̆͊̏̽̀̉̈́̌͛̂̃̆̆͊́́̾̈́̐́̏̔͗̇̿̽͗̾͒͛̄̀̓͒̒͗̓̔̋́̽̅̒̏̈̈́̏͑̅̈́͑̊̄̀͐́͋̄̓͒̌̊̔̿́̎̉͋̈́͌̑͑͒̔̉̐̊̇́̌̔̔̎̐̀͊̒̀̓̍̎͋͂͒͗͐̐̈́́͗̌͗̓̈͗̽͊͂̉̅̑̋́͛͒̀͗̐̆͊̿̔̿̃́̀́̍̓̌͛̋̇̈̾̐̽̎̊̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠  
̶̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̛̫̣͚̼̺̲̥͍̰̤̮͎̩͙̣̮̠̜̟͎̟̙̳̤̹̮̖̻͉̰͔̟̮̖͕̪̫̱̮͖͈̙̩̲̱̠̫͓͙͚̜̰͍̳̫̟͔̙͓̖̰̞̘̲͈͈̰̩̭̼̰̮̦̖̹̼̫̙̱̣̜̯̬̫͕̘̙̻̗̬̦͍̗̹̱̮̺̥͇̲̞͇̰̤̪̖͓̜̯̯̦͉̘̠̦͉̖̤͖̭̱̫̮̫̣̜̫̯̯̫̞̯̫͔͔̮̬̤̲͍̳͎͉̫̦̙͚̮̙̯̳̦̫̺͉̖̞̗͈̯̩͉̖̈́͂̈̔̈́͑̿̈́̓̈͊́̓̅̐̃̆͆̎̀͆̍͑̃̏̈́̈̏̎̄͑͐̊̍̈̒̽͑͗̔̿͛̾͛͊̋͊͐́͋̉̓̽̇̿͐̑̋̾͑̀̐̉̄̊͛͐̌̈̐̋̂͋̑́̑̈́́̓̏̍̊̑͑̀̇̀́̔̈́͛̊́͂̋́̅́̀̑̑̍̄̀̓̋̃̐̊̐̔̈̓̇̀͗͑̏̋̊̋̀͌̒̇̃̈̌̓̀̎̃̐̉̈́̀̀́̐̑̅͊̔̒̏̐̈́̓́̂̋̈́̆̀̎̈̎͆̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ  
̵̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̧̡̡̢̢̛̛̟̥̫̬̮̺͚̮̪͎̻̣̝̗̹̖̹͈͖͖̖̤̬̖̦̗̼͎̫̺̱̖̠̠̦͇̯͙̟̤̲͈̳̠͙̼̞͙̥̝͙̜̖͇̜̙̘͉̗̹̗̞̤̼͍̞͉͎͓̳̠͔͓͖̗͚̳̲̦͙̘̱͓̹̺̪̞̥͉̱͇͈̳̘̜̞̙̹̜̮̰̙̱̟͙͕̯̬̟̺͙͍̜̯̖̻̝͉̬̮͔̯͙̥̩͉̫̦̲̥̯͍̱̰̦̟̱̙͈͕͎͖̳̱̗̞̩̼̠̗̬̝̬͈̝̞̞̻̻̺̘͇̗̙̪̲̮͉̖͍͇̺͊̓̆̏͋͊̈́̐̿̎̂̋͂͊̐̓͒̏͒̀̀̄͐̄̓̾̓͆̍͋̍̆̐̀̾͛̔͒̔̀͆̒̅͑̍̏̃̐̋̈́͂̿̀̉͆̒̑̉̿̆̈́̒̎͐̿͋͛̎͂̈̂̃͆̓͑̅̃̋̅̂̄͗̈́̑̈́̃̀̒̓̈́̈́̐́̔̃̔͛̌͊̏̍̇̓͂̇́̑̈́̑̑͌̀̃̍͆̈́͒̋͌̈̿̀͒̇͆́̀̿͐̓̑̓̈́̅̑̀͑̓̈́̈͛́͒̀̊͛̓̇͊́̍̾̌͐̇̓͗̔̑̑͒̒̽̽̅̆͊͂̂́̆͗͌̃͌̆̑͂͛͋̔̒̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̧͉̖̠̜̬͍̗̝̩̦͓̠̜̟͖͙͎̣͎͔̰̫͍͈̣̗̩̦̻̱̲͚̝͙͚͖̗̫̬̝̯̟̤͎̳̤̯̩̫̲͒̊̍̍͐̾̐̅͑̋̍̊̄́̈́̾̉̓́̾͊̋̂͊͊̾͑̓̎́̑͊͌͆͂͛̒͒̔͂̿̂̈́̆͂͗͐̐̓͑̌̔͆̓̍̈́͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅI̸̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̘̲̻͖͚̳̞͚͈̝̦̳̳̱̠̰͔͙̝̙̻͚̘͚͚̟͔̬̻̝̫̱̺̭̪͍̣͔̤̱̫͓̲̩͖̹͇͖̦̙͎͎̤̫͓̪͕̙̟̤͈͓͖̖͎̰̝͍̼̣̦̜̯̙͇̪̻̱̬̹̱͕̲̦̥̣̰̠̦̬͈͙̩̪̭̙̞̟̠̙̜̼̪͔͕͈̖͔̳̹̗̼̼͕̭̦̖̘̙͚̦͖̱͔̱̩̩̟̪̝̗̥̫̩̘͙̽͑́̈́̄͛̓̊̓́̑̓̎͌̔͂̈̇̐͂̈͋͛͌̆͂́̋̾̀̈́̏̄͌̄̇͂̈́͌̄͑͌̅̄̂͒̑̽̌̂̆͌̇͐̈́͌́̽̈́͌̐͑́͛̇̽͂̒̈̌̎̄̅̂̍̋̏̐̀̈́̐̏̀̄͆̽̓͐̾͐̍̾̍̆̏̅͊͌̌̓̄̅́̈́̈͂̊̈́̀̔̇̏̔̽͊̀̆̊̒̃͐͐̀̈́̑̋̆̔̄̀͂̏̋̍̈͗̉͆̍̄͂͆̊͗͒̀̅̊͐̍̌̐̆̓̌̑̃̑͋̒̈̽͗̋́̉̃̎͛͋͑͛͂͌͒͐̉̑̒͆̐́̈́̍̽̿̄̇̂́̉͌̍̔̂̆͒̓̾͂̍͂͗̋̆̈́͌͋̓̚͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ'̶̡̨̢̨̨̛̭̤͓̘͓̜̝̱̻̬͉̺̳̜̥̠̗̰̠͕̙͍͙͕̣̲͚̹̺͔̯̫̹̮͈̹͚̥͓͚͇̣̰̺̬̪͎͈̩͎̥̰̼̗̭̪̠̲̰̤̪̪̖͈͍̗͉͖́̓͋͒̈́̉̿̀͆̋̃̊͗̓̈́͌̀̀͑̈́͛̄̐͑̋̆̄̂̎̾͋̈́̇̀̅̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅm̵̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̞̼̠͙̞͕͇̜̠̪̝̻̺̼̰̌̽̑̆̆̀̓͑̒̆̾̔͋̓̄̓̈́̄͋͋͊̋̀̿̆̆̈́̎͆̿̈́̃̾͆̆̂͛̂̐͗̊̑͋̋̎́̆̈́͌̆͆͑́́̽͆̈́̇̌͗͑̾͒̈̀̈́͗͂͒͂̈́̊̍͌̾͆́̽̐̈́̓̽̍̈́͗̈́̉̈́̓̍̈́͊̎͂́̈́̈́̀̏̄̾̎̊̍͛͆͋̋́̑̎̓́́̔̋̄̈́̌̓̐͌̀̆̑͊̉̋̐̔̀̀̅̈̈́͆̔̅̊̌̉̉͗͐̒͗̒̿̇̈́͂͐͆͒͂̈́͛̉͂̿͐̔̀̒̓͗̔͗͗́̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ ̶̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̲͎̺͉̜̞͙̪͇̼̘̝̯͔̬̪̻̖̳̮͇̯̬͉̯̺̩̹̩̤̼͇̤̙̰̳̩͚̜̼̣̝͔͓̼̮͉̹͈̹̞̙͚͍̠̯̙͍̙̖̗͍̯̫̩͔̟̪͐̊͒̿̓͛̉́̏̍͑͌͗̓̒̌̍̄̔̔̓̄̾͌͒̄͋̿̽̓̿̐͊̍̒̈̅̀̋̓͛͛̂̂̇̄́͒̄̑͆̈́̏̀̓͐́̀͂̆̌̾̿͛̏̓͆̊͆̾̃͊́̈́̀͆̃͒̄̍́͗͊̏̈̃̉͐̊͂̍̿̾̃̀̂̾̉̏͐̇͑͌̒̓̇́́͑͌͊͋͒̾̏͌̀̐̍̑̋̂̆̇̅̃̾̈́̆̆̽̽̽̒̃̽̆͂̄̌̎̈̔̿͂̓͋̈̇̇͊̿̑͗̾̿̉̉̈́͑̊̌̉̾̈́͊̾͑̂͆́̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠n̶̢̛̛̛̛̖̰̲̭̤̤͖͓̦̗̭̳̥̗̘̮̟̫̲͕̫̻͉̟̩̬͍̳̤̼͚̬͓̤͕͇͍̣̣͔͈͎̘͍͆͆͗̎̌͐̐͐̄̔̽̈́͗̏̏̓̿̇̅͗̅̈́̍̂̏̅͆̾͆͋͒̊̀͊̒̈͛́͛͛͆͆̀̽̆͋́̌͑̈́͗̄͆͆̀̌̃̄͋̾͗́̈̾͒̆́̀͌͆̋̀͆́̓̐̽̄͑̊̽͑̿̈̏̂͗̑̓̍̽̿͌̾̈́̊͂̍̃́͂̇̀͌͐͊̐̅̒̌̽̀̀̀̏̊͊̄͐̓͆́̋̈́́̈́̐͊̀̒͗͌̾̆̇̈́̀̅̇̽̎̔̀̈́̅͛̈́͗́̓̉͊̏̿̓̾̀̉̆̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅơ̶̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̨̳̞͔͔̠̰͕̻͉̤͇͓̞̥̘̺̥̝̣͍̙̼̘̹̝̮̤͇̥̟͚͕̜̖̜͍̘̥̲͚̳̭͖̪͈̤̠͕̻̺͖̹͚̲̜̲͉̮͉̰̫̩̮͖̣̻̫̳̫̟̥̮̘̤̞̪̺̪͖̂́͂̇̉͂̾̈́̓́̉̑̃̆̀͑̊̉̀͒̿̍̓͋͂̈́͆̄̈́͆̈́̀̍̌̀͊̔̀̆̽̒̈́́̅͗̈́̚͘͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅt̷̡̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̛̥͕̖̝̥̲̣͓̙̯̱̲̯̪̩͇̤͔̳̱̺̞̙͙͙͕͚̰͍̯͇͚̰̯̠̤̖̖͓̝̳͚̳̪̣̙̫̩̰̖̳͔̻̜͙̲͖̞̥̺͖̦̘̲͍̖̥̜͇̙̗̲̣̤͉̬͈͖͑̇̈̉͋͑̅̅̀̃͊̋̑́̈̊̓͂̃̋͛̿̑̀͑̋͒͗̐̍̽̄͋̆̓̆͑̃̅̊͒̓́̌̈͋̔͂̃̇̓́̄͐̋̅̐͒̽͋̈͊̀̒́͒͐̾̐̅͑̀̿͂̈̓͐̅͆͌̄̉̊̊̔̈́̅̀͂͛̽̓̑̿̎̂̀̆̔̽̇̈͗́̈̒͌̈́͗̋̅̈́̋̆͌̍̂̒̉̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̗͕̬̦̝͖̱̟̗̣͕̖͙͖̩̰̩͍̯͔̬̻̬̗̠̣̬̠̳̲̙͓̤̹̼̩̤̙̳̥̟̺͉̯͓̼͙͕̜̖͔͈̗̮̮͙̲̱͎̝̯̟͈̹̲̠̮̘̪̲͍͓͖̠̭̱̱͉͍͍̜̯̦̞̳̝͈͕͈̭̯̮̟̯̥̖̹̟̯͕̙̱̤̼̦̝̘̥̬̯͎͎̤͇̖̮̺̬̳̱͕̫͓̼̫͇̭̘̫̫̼̮̮͙͚̬̤̫̮͇̻̩͔̟̟̺̱̹̘̱̼̙̖̘̼̰͖̲̬͕͎̜̝̼̝̫̞̥͖̰͍͉̙̤̟̣͈̰͎͎̣̘͓͖̼̫͚͇̰͇̦͇̘̘̰͈̗̗͙̬̻̭̝̯̯̘̹͉̤̱͎̼̠̫͓̺̟̘͎̳̺͎͇̦̪̭̞͈̟̬͍̹̮̮͙̹͉̱̥̙̝͍̙͔̱͇̤̦̩̰̺̦̺̤̈͂̊̈́̓̌̀̈́̾̋͒̔̄͒͑̎̉͊́͊̎̏̉͛̍̊̐̇͒̈́̄̏̾͗͊̈̑͂͛̃̿͐̈́͌̔͌̈́͗͒̉̽̉̔͂́̆̀͋͆̽̈́̅̀̀̀̿͌̓͛̂̎̈͑̌͊̏̃̑̆̿̋͗̽̈́̎͂̾͂̈́̔̌̽̽͐̃̔͊̂̄͐͐̒͂̎̑̿͆̀̑̽̏̀̈́̿͗̓̔̃̈́̑̋̈́̃͌̇͆̍̍͋̆̉̅͒͋͋̏͛̉̀̍͑̌̀̿̽͆̍̀͋̑͆̅͐́͒͆̒̽̿̓̋̏͑̋̾͛̇̔͛̐̽̌͑̈́͛̐̃͗̿̾̽͌̍͆̿̊͋̓̀͑̎̅̎̅̽̔̀̏̄̓̈̃͊̿̅͛͊̄̈́͛̈͂̐́̎̄̏̀̿̈́͑͌͒͌̅͌̔̾̓̊͗̿̓́͆̒̀͐͗̐̊̈́̾͛͌͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻͈̲̗̮̙̯̱̤̯͍͎̝͇̲͈̱͍̰̝̲̱͕̩̫̤͓̣̪͈̦̱͚̖̯͈̹̠̮̗͖̪̮͇͕̍͊͌͊̊̀̐̍͋͆̋͂͆̈́̈́́͌͆͗̓̂̏̓̉͆͐̂̊̿̀̃̇̈͌̎͂̈͆̔́̄̅̌͐̀̀̄̀͋̏̈́͐́̓͗̍̈͛̅̌̔̈͌̓̃̋̀͊̆̽̓̉̆͐̅̿͊͗̒͌͂̓̌̀̓̔͊̅̾̐͆̿̐̄͌̔̽̾̈́͂̃̅̆͑̈́̇̊̀͊͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ư̵̡̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̡̛̱̘͚̜̪̝͇͓͈͇͙̘̘̬͖̪̻̫̯̲̬͔̼̗̙̥͖̱̼̫̘͎̱̟̙͙͎͖̮̤̦̥͕̻̱̝̮͚̝̣̣͔̤̥̻͉̦͇̘̖̼̞͕͕͎͉͙̬͕̗̮̫̭͇͓̲̭̞͙͍͕̳̻͙̩̗̰̜͎̻̼̞̗͇̞͕̟̝̹̩̠̲̣̦̤̯̱͙̙̤͇̮̪̗͓͖̭̳̝̮̰̖̳̣̝̲̭̲̤̟͎̭̖̫͖̳̝̹̖̭͇͎̼̬̰̞̘̯̭͇̟͓̣̼̖̲͔͕̥͓̩̖̺̣̓̇̇́̈́̂͛̎̍́͑̿͋̈͋̊̿̆͌̀̋́̃̈́͛̿́͆̇͊̓̄̔̌̇́́͗͒̎͂̋͐̐́͒̈̐̌̾̄̈́͂͂̿̓̎̔͒̀̈́̾̌̿̊̂͐͂͑̌͊̓͑̒̔̾͐̀͊̌̐͊̍̅̑̊̒̐̔̓̓̈̽̊̓͗̈́̇̽͂̽̾͂͊̀̌̈́̏͌̊̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̢̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̥̪̲̮̮̯̣̺̱̥̣̟͇͙̹̗͔͚̣̳͍͎͓̯̹̳͇̯̮͉̯̙̻̼͔͚̩̺̙̣̺̼̥͙̰̩̬͎̰̤̪̻͎̟̣̞̝̩͎̭͈̻̻͍̤̹̯͙̹̪̞̥͚͙̮̗͉̤̺̠̳͈̟͓̲͍̼̲͕͓̬̗̟̟̮͓̹̖͎̺̪̹̭̙̥̰͎͙̥̣̺͊̓̿̉̏̐͒̿̈́̒̏̔̇̈̈͗́̅̑̅̈̀̍̂͊͑̇̐̿̓́̃́͑̂̎̀͊̍̂͊̿̐͐͑͋͗̍̃̏̄͋̓̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅẽ̷̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͔͉̱̖̻͓̙̮͇͎̜̟͈͚̪͖̳͎̝͖̘̰͍͈̦͈̜̪̟͎͎̮͇͙̪̜̠̙̪̫̠̗̫̤̖͙̪͇͓̭̘̝̻͉̝͎̞̱̻̖̫̼̟̳͚̥̱̳͕̹̺͓̟̠͓̼̦̗͙̱̬̼̥̫͈͔̖̳͈̼̻̥̹͚̝̦̳̹̺̯̬̹̱̗̲͚̹̦͈̏͛̒̈́͂͐̑̔͂̉̀͂̉̈̓͂͛̓̏̿̌̂͊̒̏̑̉̂̆̂̈́̿̋̓̐̎̀͑̈́̿̇̑̉͐̓̇̽́̓͌̊̿͛̍͛̍̋͂́̑͋̓͛̋̍͋̊͒̇͑̎̓̎̐̓̇̿̈̊͋̽̅͐͌͐̂̎̈́̎̃̒͆̔͑̈́͑̾͆̐̈́͆͋̐̈̈́͌̈̾̌̂͌̊͗͌̉̇̅̄́̈́́͛͆̒̇̑̔̀̐̄̄̒̿͒̾̉̊͑̍̈͌͌͛̿̆́̿͒̾̂̒͛̍̾́̆͒̒͂̑̾͂́̉̈̌̑̒̆̓̆͂̈́̿̽͌̀̓̀̈́̈̍̽́̽̾̎̆̓͊̐̓̆̐̓̉͌̏͆́͗̀͑̌͌̔͋͂̀̎͗̈̑̅͊̽̈̑̄͒̋̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̵̧̡̢̡̨̛͉̻͇͈̲̜͍̤̩̪̼̳̫̳͙̱͕͉̞̫̦̦̬̦͙̫̮̺̫̲̺͍̘͇̩̞͕̣̲̣̮̭̟͚͔̬̣̺̹͇̗̰̹̜͍̬̳̙͓̗̙̝̩͕̘̬̦͎̲͎͓͕̤͓͇̫͎͎̟̞͔̺̰͖̒̓͋͌̃͌̊̀̿̊͑̉͑́͐̐̉̈́̈̆͗́͐̋̈́́̑̊̉͊͒̅͋̓̓̈́̓̌͗̽̈́̾̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ"̶̛̖̲̯̦̫͉̓̋̂̔̃͆͊̍͂̈͛̎̋̅̾̃̄̎̓̄̈̈́̈͛͒͌̈̓͋̓́̈́̾̅͛̿̌̋́̍̄͊̔̓͐̃̊̈́́̌̐͒̒̈͗̆̂̌͆̀̓̏̎̊̇̏̐͐͐̅̊̌̒͊̉͆̍̾́́̉̅̀͌͐͊͐͋͛̊̓͆̌̄̈̄͂͊̀͊̆̆̾̎͆͊͆͒͂̃͊͂͊̔͊̉̓̌̊̅̇̔́̉̽̎̈́̒̌̃̎̔̎́̎̌̊̄̄̅͐̐̃̐̀͊͂̐͗̍͋͑̍̅͐̍͊̈́̽͋̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠  
̴̨̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̝̤͇̖̬͕̪̤̰̦̲̙͕͓͖͎̣̖͕͍͍̫̟̙̤͈̣̰̥̲͙̪̝̻̟̫͇̭̬̞̦̬͈͎̱̩̗͇̤̬̰̩̪̣̙͈͙͚̘̱̭̘͈̞͔̞͇̟̬̪͍̩̮̹̭̳̰̦̺͈̩̻̼͇͍̪̯͔͕̬̭͉̩̙͉̻̹̫̺̭̙̠͔͍̞̲̱̖̩͉̬͓͚̥̻̲͍͎͓̜͍̝͚͉̤̟̙̣̺̭͈̺̦̯̫̲̲̯͎̲̺̜̰̼̰̟͓̗͖̱̼̺̮͉̯̯͈͇̦̳̞̮͈̗̪̰̟̝̜̝͖̯̺̙̰̮̥̰̹̊́̅͌̎͌̂̏̌̏̈́̑̈́̾͋͐̀̀̄̽̀͛̒́͌̀̅̆̇̉̐͌͊̌̎̌̒̂͊̈̊͑̓́͆̀͊̈́̑̐͛̐̇̅̓̽̀̍͋͒̔͑͒̓̃͌͛̆͒̓̓̏̀̏̉͋̅̓̓̂̓̊͑͑͌͑͐͂͒̔̾̽̍̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ  
̵̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̞͈̥̣͎͚̬̺̪̻̖͎̜͉̬͇͙̭͉͎̮͈̖̻̰̠̹͔̙̹͈͈̮̫͉͚̳̺͔̼̫͖̭̩̺̳̙͔̘̹̠͖̙̲̬̲̪͎̮̮̹͖̞̪̮̫̞̘͈̩̫͖͉͍͇͍̟̰͚̹͔͇̹̖͓͓̤͔̤͉̫͔̜͍͓̝̱̺͋͂͋̌̾͑́̅̈́̈́̃͗̅͛̋̈́͛́̔̅͗̉͂̂̈́̉̿͒̀̃͒͒̒͌̆́́͂̇̑̿̊̈̿̍̆̈̎̋͆͐̽͑́̍̃̏͌̎͛̔̋̓̋͆̀̀͐͗́̓͆̿͂͊̓̆̏̓̓͌̐̈́̐̈́͆͗̈́̋̐̋̑̅̋̍̃͂̊̄̓̆̾̅͂́̔́̆̊̅̆͂͒̊́̓̈͆̈́͗͊͑͌̉̔͗̅́̂̽̾̓̓́̐́̐̈́̅̑͑̓́̉͊̽͒͐͊̑̇͗̋̊̅̈́͑̇̓͗̔̌̌̑̀̒̈́̿̅͆̂́̽͂̂̀͆̌̎̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ  
̴̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̧̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̞̦̠̤͔̥̘͉̻̲̪̳͉̩͓̫̮̙͔̳̙̱̼͓͔͚̗͎̼̩̝͇̦̯͙̪̣̜͙̗̥̫̪̯̻͈͖̱̣̮̖̯̬̥̝̼̭̞̦͓͔̻͕̱͖͍̘͕̫̫̫̬̼̰̭̠̖̪͕̣͍̻̞̮̜͇͇̺̬̯̹͓͈̖̫̥̙͎̩̥̘̪̺͎̩͓̞̹̼̥͍̼̭̬̙̞͚̱̬͙̖̠̮͉̺͉̻̜̪̖̺͔̘̯͖̠̦͔̺̪̪̣̣̜̬̯̮̲̠͈̼̝͓̣̳̱͎͕̻̪͍͍̥̖̼̲̣̥͔̘͉̪̲͓͈̻̠͚̺͈̟͚͍̟̞̟͖͓̥͈̩̤͖̟͙̟̗̰̖͍͔̝̖͎̘͉͇̥̗̞͉̭͇̦̮͎̯͍̠͈͍́͋̽͂͋͆́̎̾̌̈́̑̓͒̓̂̎̒̌́̉͛̇͌͐̇̈̈́̓́̾͋̍̂̂̾̾̀͆̃́̈́̃̋̑͒̓̀͗̀̊́̅͂͑͂̾̐̈́̈́̓̀̾̔͋̈́̒̍̄̂̎͌̔̓͊̃́͌̎̒̊͂̃̂͒͐͐̈́̂̅͌̊̆̇̀͂͗͐̽̌̊̀͑̍͒̀̉̍͋̋̀̾̄̊̎͐̄̈̓͋̈́͋́͗̇͋͒͌́̑͊͐̓͛͛̈́͂̅̎̆̌̀͐̅̀̋͒̎͆̀͐̑̈́̾̑̌̆̒͆́̃̓͗̅̔̑͆̅̍͆̽͛̈́͆͆̏̀̾͑͗̑͌͛̆͊̈́̾͂̈̈́͗̑͛͒̽̈́̽͊̂͐̏͐̔̒̓̎̀̏̑̈́̈͂̐̈́͌̉̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̛̲̜͖̦̗̞͇̪̹͎̬̲̥̜̩͖̫̠̯̱̫͎̪͈͕̻̠̟̭͓̫̥̟̺̤̦̹̱̖̝̝̤̻͍̙̤͚̫̪̰̫̩͈͕̥̜̳̼̬̬̥͚͖̳̼̲͇̯͚̰̜̪̫̭̖͉̳̣̼͇̲̬͈̜̣̯̪̯͓̖̳̺̘͉̻̦̩̠̮̦͖͍̰͍͕͇͓̲͉̲͉̹̬͓̻̲̺̮̜̱̫̰̫̪͙̠̦͙͔̮̣̪̫̹̬͇̩͍͓̗̯̝̯̞̘͓͉̼̲̖͍̬̆̿̈́̈́̋̔̇̓̑̈́̉̈́̍̈́͌̌̆̈́͛̇̾̔̓̃͗͐̏͗́̉̏̃̋̾͗̀̄̒̿̓̐͂̌̑̐̐́̐͂̐͐̑̅̆̔̍͊̾͊͌̎͐̾̆̆͐̾̈́̅̂̂͂́́̽̇̌̉̍̋̾̆̂͊̾̊̆̾͐̇̃̋̌̉̃̊͆͌̇͆͌̒̒̔͂̈́̓̓̑͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ"̷̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̱̤͚͇̣̻̝̯̟̲̫̬̘̹̦̳̻̦̗͎̯̖̞̼͉̭̩̩̪̠̥̫̲̩͉̼͎̘̖͖͈͚͚̙̜̲̫̬̮̠͈̯̳̙͓͙̣̙̖̰̫͈͇̠̦̹̙̤̙͓̺̳̰̬̻̳̜̳̞̫͈͕̣̝̪̪̪̝̹̯͖͍̗̺̣̘̳̺̰͚̺͕̜͚̣̞̖͙̰͖̼̺̜͓̤̪͓̫̬͍̙̺̭̻̩̼͈͇͈̖̭͉̞̣̝̼̝̣̯͍̟̬͚̎͒́̀̄́͊̃͗̏́́̉̍͌̈́̏͆̐̎͂̄̽̓̀̍̌͛͌͊̽̄̂̆̎̒̈́͌̍͛̿̈̃̍̇̀̐̋͊̀̅͗́̀̐͋̆̎͋̈́͗̈́̾̿̄̈́̅̀̇̈́̏͐̀̐̇̍̈́̊̄͑̽͋̓̆̈́́̎͐̋̀̿̀̾̾̍͑̉͒̈́͊̔̄͂͋̃̓̿͐͒̓̆̉̓̾̇͂̿̊̒̒̈́̓̋̎̈́̈͋̈́̉̔̐̈́̇̿̂̉̊̿̂̃͊̋͊͑̈̈̄̿̈͊̑̏̒̀̂̑̒͋̾̎̒̽́̌̈́͋͊̎̈̿̀̈́̈́̋̓͗̆̀̏́͋͆͊̈́̓̀̔͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅW̵̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛͓͙̪͎̱̫̯̗̖̩̥̹͔͔̬̱͓̦̖͓̦̪̜͔̬̤̦̱̦̞̟̫̮̝̼̣̞̳̤̳͉͕̯͇̤̦̗̬̘̯͖̗̳͇̙̠̘̯͍̯̹̤̼̮̳̳̞̙͚͈̖̭͖̞̭̩͔̦̻̰̯͉̩̝̯̗̬̼̝̗͔̪̮̳̮̻̥̬̘̠̪͔͈̪̖͙͓͎̦̠̝͕̥̪̯̣̩̘͚̺͍̰͕̞̜̦̗̼͖̱̹̺͚̼̤͓̮͚̠̖̺͔̠͓͎̣̝̦͖̗̳̮̻͍̪̖̮͎͕̗͙̖̥̲̺͉͉̘̙͔̱͈̻̺͓̙̜͉̺̟̙̮͔̥̞̖͖̘̜̫̺̞̣̬̘̱͚̩̥͕̜̟͈͔̼͖͖̘̗͖̲̤͎̟͖̼̘͉̗͕͍̟̲̟͎͔̩͓͕̺͍̙̱̱̣͚̭̤̊͐͛̓̓̈́͌̆̈̓͋̓̏͊̄̇̓̈́̍̅͌͛̑́͊̑͂̃̒̒͋̎̅͋̎͌́̀͋̾̆͐̄̍̔̈́̽̌̑͊͛̽̆͐́͆̃̓͒̈́́͌̿͑̉͛̇̌͗͐̇͆̔̑̈́̎͌̓̾̐̂̉̉̀̉̈́̄͐͆̓̈͆̿̒͋͗̅́̐̉̃̽̿͋̀̽͒̈̑͑͊̆̈́̈́̑͆̑̈͗̀̓̆̒̈́́̉́̈̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĥ̶̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̙̜͚͙̯̤̘̰̣̻̙̖͕̘̭̦̳̫̖̼̣͙͙͖̱͓̤̳̰̰͖͎̼̫͍͎̹̰̲̭̭̣̱̬̞̻̼̬̯̝̯͍͓͖̙̻͈̭̝͔͍̥̥͈̱̩͙̭̻̫̤̱̬̻͕̬̗̦̙̬̩̟̮͙̻͓͇̖̩̭͙͑̿̾̈̇̎̔͂͌͂̔̎̿̑̈̀͊͑͋̀̃̍̃̈́̄̈́͆͛̈́̌̐̄̀̀̔̄̈́͊͑͗͐̄͋͂͛̉̒̽͛͛̎͑̄̓͋̑̈̀̈́̌̀̏̏͋̀̈̈́͑̓̿̄̿̒̍̉̎̀̚̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̘̗̙̫͍̗̻̣̱̯̥̯͔̮̱͉͚̣͓͔̹̜̭̼͉̫͎̖̹̣̘͔̺̮̫̱̞̹͓̦̗̞͉͕͉̫̯̹̲̗̘̲̪̠͉͈͎̻̯͈̟̭̮̝̖̝̩̗͈̻̲̼̰͍̪͕̫̞̥̜̤̼̲͓͇̣̪̭̟͚̲̼͓͉͕͚̮̗͓͎̞͔̺̜̮̳͎̰͔̪͉̝̗̜̱̻̝̖̭̝̥̖̤̰̱͖̩͙̪̜̭̭̟͇̩̲̝̯̥͔͚̯͖͙̼̞̣̝̻͎̫͇̟͔̼̬̥̳̝̥̝̭̘̞͈͖͉̯̟͙͙̼͖̱̥͍͖͕͉̺̝̮̩̯̺̹͕̼͎̳̭̗̜̤̲̻̙̘̱͇̘̳͍͈̣̘͍̰̲̳̱̰̗̯̫͍͖̖͔͓̫̜̘̯͇̖̮̹̟̭͚͓̭̤̩̭̗̳̜̱͊̑́̂͌͊͋͗̉͊̋͐͛͋́͌̍̋̆̏̈́̉̌̌̋̔͒́͛̽͋̀̇̀͛̈̂͊͛̀̈́͛̓̒͛̊̓̓̿̇̊̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̛̦̪͍̯̠͔͙̮̲̲͍͚̮̦͓̘̩̞̹̪͎̱̰̱͎̝̺̱̭̠̫̫̬̲̞̪̯̞̪̭͈̰̜̣͖̤̗̥̗̟̱̯̻͍̦̱̻̪͔̲̱̖̮̖͉̙͇̱̩̥͈̖̼̝̠͖̬͓̗̭̝͇̥̖̠̤͎̼̜̺̺͉̭͙̜͓̬̗̥͚͍͈̯̯̝̯̫̭͔͔̗̻͇͇̝̘͈̤̫̺̞͕̘̯̳̟̹̘͚͕̞̥͇̲̠͎̪̥͙̯̹̘̜̆̑̒̀̿͋͆̑̏̓͒͋̊́͐̊̒̎̋̍͒̏̃̊̉̈́̔̈́̃̍̏̈́͑͒̑̏̀̔͂́̏̉̊̐́͂̀̂̾̉́̊͊̿̏̀̓͂̾͑̇͆̀̒͛̾̋̔̉̀͛̍̅́͋̈́͊͛̃̑̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̬͍̹͓̣̳͙̱͍̠̖̬̲̻̳̲̥͉͓̱͎͓̖̥͍̘̞͖̼̘̩̬̦̫̟̝̻̞̗͉̠̖̯͖̺̼̲̜̞̳̞̻̲͎̦̜͈̣̳̰͓̳̮̗̲̥̖͔͉̰͉̬̪̺͈̤͖͇̘͇̝̠̩͕̙̩̙̯̟̹̱̜̟̜̮̗̝̤͇͔̲̪̘͚͖̥͕͙͕̘͉̮̯̗͕͕͔̺͕͇͓̼̬̯̭͖̻̖͈͚̮͚̞͎̗̤̮̗͈̗̭̗̘̰̯̯̘̭̤̬̹̦͓̠̘̣͓̬̗̙͔̦̼̦̦͉̦͍̝̺̪̣̗̺͆̍́̀̾̾̉͑̈́̑̑͗͋̈̿̓͊̓̈̽̇̐͌̌̿̎̒̔͗͗͑͛̂́̅̊̂̈̀̓̔̉̉̓̎͌̂͂̀͂̉͐̾̈̒́́͛̓́̈̇̅̇̽͂̊̂̔́̂̀̒̈͊̇́̍͋͒͗̎̽̒̀̓̃̀̈͗͆̓̐̓́̋̓̓͌̎̐͊̅̈́̏̍̉͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅt̵̨̢̛͇̫̹̬͎̗͉͖̠̦̻͔̤̪͖̉͋̏͂̄́͊̄̈́̓̔̇̂̀́͆̎̈́̈́́͒̽́̾͂̄̇̑͐̍̃̍̏̋̀̅̐̀͌̓͛͒̌͂́̈́̀̾͗̋́͑̈́̑̿̾̈́͛̀͑̓́̈́̄̕̕̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝h̴̨̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͚̬͓̖͚̝̯͇̙͓̗̟̗̳̪̠̙͕̦͍̪̜̲͔̬͔̹̺̳̪̰̳͎̲̠̰̤̩̱̤͎̫̝͇̯̰̯͍̟̩̳͎͎̭͎̦̱̘͙͎͈͉̻̳̺̣̹͎͇͕̟͕̠͚̖̜̰͉̳̗̱̥̘̹͎̻͔̗̟̪̖̣̹͉͇̤̖̖̩̦̣͓͇̝̫̙̙̱̬̤̗͙̗͈͕͈̗͎͚̻̩̙͉͎̗̱̤̦̳̞̝͖̻̰̘̘̘͍͉̩̘̝̭̫̠̥̜̣͙̹̺̘̯͎̺̯̱̗͓͒̿̍̓͐̾͒̎̈́̑̂̔́́̃̐͌̓̅̈́̋̿̄͋̔̈́͊̾̂͆̽̈́̅́̒̌̍̓̽̊̈́̿̓̔͂̀̿́͐̌̊͛́́̊́̅̓̿̿̇̈́̅̈́́̀́̈̑͑͒̆͗͛͐͑̽̒̑̉̎̀̔̓͐̈̓̍́́̿͋̂̉͛͐̽͐̀͆̈͗̑̾͒́̋̊̓̈́̍́͋̓̓̐̽͋͆͊̔̈̅̈́͋̂͐̋̈́͆̏͒͐̽̇̄̽͋͗͗̎͛̄̀̍̈́̅̈́̾̎̑͗̆̔̋͑̾̇͑̔̄͊̃̎̈̃̾̔͆̔̊͒͐͌̄͐̂̅̒̋̒̄̈́̇̎͋̏̉͑̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̷̢̨̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̥̰̠͎̙̳̲͔͉̮̙͍̼͖͖̤̘͇͈̦̪̠̣̺͍̖̜̫̞͖̥̘̻̻͍̦̭͎̳̯̟͉̮̗̞͍̪͎͉͔̼̝̱̱̜̮͍̝̝̙̗͙̯̻̜̺̩̳̩̪̭̙̤̰̥̞̖͉̣͕̰̭̝̲͙̻͉͚̝̞̬̬͇̟̳̩̘͈̲͚̮̗̠͙̻̲̦̝̘̳͔̩͔͚̜̻͍̫̤̠̜̱̎͛̀̄̋̉̄͛̂́͂̄̊͌͋̈́͒̿̓̄̀̓̀͌̆̾͌͒͆̀̌̐̓͆̓̄̑̈́̓̀̋͊̈̈́̒̾͊̽̃̽̉̔̑͛͐͊́̏̎͆̆̿̎̉̀͌͊̽̈̅́̐̏̉͗̀̎̈́͌͊̅̀̾̔̑͐̏́̀́̐͑̈́̓̿̈́̄͗͒͆͒͐̈̈́̈̄͐͐̎̉̉͗̈́̐͊́̆͑̀̓̇͋̅̆̌͌͐̀̅̽͐͒̅̈́̌̃̈́̾̋̍̅̒̑̀̇͑͛̏̍́́͂͐͑̄̍͒̑̄̔́̒̓̏̄̎̈͊̇̐͛͂̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̘̘̺̥̪̭͙̗̹͙̹̫̱̠̪͓͕̘̲̗͓̭͕̰̜̯̟͈͎̥̥̮̼̦̙̗̰̪͉̖̬͓̖̬̩̤͖̺̬͇͉͉̦̯̤͍̻̰̠̯̘̻͚̖̼̰̭̮͉̖̠̳͕̼̫̺͇̤͚͚̮̟̳̮̻̹͓̠̮̻̲̙̜̰̫̙̤̟̻̙̺̩͔̼̫̬̹̤͖̹̗̥̗̺̘̯̭͚̳̟̙̱̗͎̙̯͍̫̱͔̅̈́́̈́̈́͛̍̇̀̏̃͗͂̏͑͊͗͋͒̋͛́͗̀͆͌̃̔̏͒̅͒̽̆͐̑̌̒̔̇͗̅͋̈̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅǹ̶̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̜͇̦̥̙͇̭͍̫̩̰̯̥̤̞̘̤̞͔͙̳̙͎̜̥̪͈̹̭̘͚̬̪̙̰̙̮͖̮̰̤͉͔̣̞͎̭̥̖̣̘͍̞͍̫̪͙̙͉͙̱͎̠̪̰̦̳̱̬̪͖͙͓̭̭͈̭̱̭͕̙͚̲͕͎̹̺̘̱͖̳̼̼̘̯̠̪̜̫̝͙̝̣̝̰̹̭̼̖̮̠̟̫̙̯͉̹̥͇͚̣̱̳̞͖̤̹͚̩͖̦̭̟͙̞͓̜̝̥̥͉̣̗̬̼̥̯͚̪͓̣̜̼͔̮̬͈̣̜̠̼͕̳͖͔̗̗̜̪͓̤͙̬̬̳̮̝̘̦͉̼͈͍͙̺͉̮͖͇̼̫̫̫̗̮̞͔̼͙̟̖͖̣͈̣̟̩̻̩͙͈̫͍̫̼̟̞͇͍̞͔̬̀͑̿̀͐̈́̿͗͊́̈̓͂̃̒̿̎͑̋́̈̀͂̉̉̐̃̈̇̍͑̂̆́̔̊̊̿̂̊̿́͂̏̔̏̉̀̄̒̏̈̒̀̄̆̉̓̇͗̈́͋̋̑̃͌͐̈́̄̒̔͋̀̌̔̂́̂̍̄̓́̏̿̈́̐͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̧̢̛̛̛̗̳̥̰͎̘͓̠͍͈̩̞̝̖͕̜̩̺̰͓̳̲̙̲̳̜̭̰̣̲͙̰̱̹̻̔̃͑͛̑̍̀͛͐̋̂̄̈́̓̔̔̇͂͗̊͗̂͂̔̽͊͊̉̀̽̐͑̏͑̈͒̀̏̓͋̀̈́͋̇̋̈́̇͊̎̽̂̌͋̏̆̀͛̍̽͐͂̈́̏̿̎͊̾̅͗͋̐̿̍̐̿̊̋͌̈͗̌̿̒̃͛̌̒̈́͛̉̈́̒̀́̆̋͊́͛̋́̈́̿̋́̈́̇̒̓́̀̋̅̾͑͆̔̇̐̔̒̇̓̄̋́͆̈̋̍̓́̄́̄͐͐͑̈́̑̐̃̒͋̅̿̊̏́̓̈͂͐̿̐̑̈́̎̈̈́̃̐̈́̉̑̌͌̿̓́̈́̓́͋̑̉̂̐̈͑̌͒̐͗̍́̿̑̉̄̐̀͋̀̇́̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ġ̴̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̪͎͍͚̙̥͚̘̣͔͉͍̼͔̝̫̗̯̖̞̥̼͓͍̤͓̞͎̱̥̖̫̝͈͈̩̥̰̝̘͔̘͓̦͖̜̮̩̱̫͖͓̙̗̳̩͖̲͍̦̗̟̹͉͚͈͇͇͍̠̤̳͓̮͔̻͚͔͈̩̪̫̥̦͕̦̭̗̻͇̞͈̜͉͖͕͉̫͙̠̘̙̣͈̯̣͔͖̳̦̰̗͕̫͔̗̦̫̟̝͓͚̻̗̘̣̮͖̤͍̞̜̹͖̩̬͚̭̘͉̟̲̠̣̘̥̳̥̬͓̟̪͎̋͑̿̃̉̎̔̅͋̓̐͂̒́̄̇̔͑̇͑̅̐͆͗͛̄͑͗͐̅̒́͆̈̎͑̃̏̒̓̑̀̃͒̌̎́̎́͐̈́͑͐̍̽́̈́̇̀̎̂̉̑͊͛͌̓̇͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̬͇͎̺̗̮͎̮͎̭͍̭̟̟̟͈̳̟̗̱͚̯̜̥̱̰̜̯̘͉̫͍̱̞͚̼̫̥̺̙̭̜͕̫͕̠̯̐̉͋̀́͛̀̈́̀̆̎̎̐̒̍̒͒̂͊͑̾̆͆̽̃͒̈́̊̈̈́̈̔̂̓̀̈̄̓͆̀͗͒̿̌̾͐̀͐͌͐̏̌̿̑͑̊̊͌̂̎̒͐́̔̒͊́̈̂̈́̄͋̈̍͆̎́̑͆̌͒̿͂͛̂́͆͛̾̃̃͆̍̌͐͋͒̈͊͑̽̎͊̎̓̀͆̌̂̉͊͛͆̑͂̃͒̊̐̾͛̈́̆̄̈́̉̉̎͒̂́̐͑̂͊̅̓͊̎̎̍̉̍̉̑͋̇̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅt̵̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̪̬̩̯̭͙̲͇̮͇̭̤̗̫̳̼̺͉̲̼͔̮̣̟̲͇͚̤͎̣͕̞͓̠̲̩͔̞͈̱̬̲̼̞̞̦̭̻͙͍̯̳̼͚̱̩̝̩̩͚̠͕̜̺͇͙̦͎͎̘̠̻̠̯̣͔͍͙̝̖͈̖͉̜͓̱̯͍̰̙̯̭̲̭̠̼̹̯̣̠̫͚͎͉̜̩̟͙͓͓̫̯̭̘̟̳̲̣̥̖̹͉̭̠̼͕̻͙̩̖̲͔͉̠̱̣̫̩̣̝̣̦̭̫̫̜̱̫̠̠͕̰̳͍̝̩̣̞̠͕̜̙̗̻̯̻̬̼͇̫̪͎͔̝̼̱̥̳͖̺͍̘͎̗̻̼̮̲̥͍̙̗͇̝̞̘͍̫̤̬̼͙͔̤̼̲͔͎͎͈͓̯͎͇͉̯͖͖͚͈̩̥͈̥̼̯̩̞̪̮̼̼͖̯̥̻̠̰̹̹̙̠̺̲̦͍̖̹̦͇̗̮͋̈̓͗̅̿̀͋́̅̆̇̽͗̊̄̓͐̌̋̐͂̐̈́̀̅̔̆͊̓̔̓͆̇̿̊͑̾͗͑̽̄̎̒̿̓͗̀̿̇͐̑̋̇̍͆̈́̋͒̿͒́̑͐͗̐̀̅͐̾̇̔̉̽͆́̏̈́͑̓̍̏́̃̀̃̾̽̿̐̒͌̂̍̈́̇̄̽̎̈́̈́̂́̈̓̈̈̽̍̈́̽̈́̈́͗̈́̑̇͆̌̓͋̓̈́͗̋̌̾̃́̾́̿̏̊́̓́̔̐̽̀̋̓͗͋̓̈̄̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͙̣̹̻̮̖̘̣̮̙̗̫̤͈̣̰̩͔̟̺̦̗̠͔͚̫̹̼͎̰̙̩̰̗͖̹̙̘̳͚̮̰̜͍̼̱̙̞̜̘̼͇̮̪͈̙̟̠̤̟̘̗͕͔̯̲̱̗̞̱̖̖̜̟͉̲̼͓͖̤͉̱̜̦͚͔͕̫͚͇͉̥͉͚̝̳̩̰̘̠͉̗̪̗̮̲͎̫͈̥̜̥͙̣̘̝̗͉̜̦́̀̆̔̓̉͆̍̅̒̒͒̿̽̌̎̌̂͗̍̏̾̄̅̀́̓̑͗̊͆̃̄̍̈́̈́͊̽́̅̏̊̆̊̃̏̿̎̂̊͒͆̐͊̍́̓͋̔́̃̃̌̊̍͂̓̐͒̎̀̈́̓̈́̓̽̋͗̇̐͑̿́̐̽̈́̉͒͊͑́̐̈́̃̾̈́̓̐͛̈́̅̾̒̎̋͆̑̓̑̍͊̀͛͗̽̐͑̂͐͆̆̾͛́͋̏͗͌̋̈̀̄̾͒̀̈́̾͋̌̀̀̓̏͂̃̑̊̃͗̓͛̎͛̈́̔͊͌̀̉̔͗̎̀̀̒̍̎̓̓̔̊̍̾̀͑̓̋̓͗̈͑̓̉̈̽͛̇͛́̏̑̅͒͋͛̈́́̿̋̿͆̒̈́̀̒̿͌̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̡̡̢͓͓̘̠͍͈̹̘̝̪̤̳̭͍͚̠͍̙̖̟͎̠̝̟̜͉͇̹̦̲͎̘̩̜̜̭̬̫̭̣͉͎͚͎̩̪̼͉̖̱̣̹̘̰̯̱̯͍̲͙͇͉̹͉̞̦̯̺̹͕̣̭͎͚͈̼̳̙͔̫̳͕̱̖͈̻͎̺͉͕̞̩͖͖͉͍̖̘̘̜͈̹̙̘͎͓̮͚̝͍͓̺͍͖̙̳͇̖̯͚̗͍̥̥̳̪̫̟̲̹̭̳̘͙̼̗̝̮̦̝̗̪͉̞̞̗̹̼̘̰̘̜̦̮̞͓̣̭͈̠͇̝̜̭̫̥̤̺̬̬͉̤͇̭͍̬͕͉̜̟̼͎͎̰̬̖̬̙̝̤̩͙̩̃̐́̾̀̊̑̓̀̿̏̏̇̾̒͆͗͗̈́́́̌͂̿̈́̄̀̋̈́͛̑̑̀̏͊̃̈̀͂̐̿̀͐̇̍̌̏́̀̾̈́̅̀̀̋͒̂͂̽̿͂̌̂̀̂̈́̇̓̈͗͊̂̇̾̀̽̈́̏̇̈͐̍́̈̓͆̎̀̓̍́̋̈́̑͌͛͗̓͛͑̍̏̑̍̓̋̔̀͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝s̷̡̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͇͔͚̲͍͍̯̖̣͈̖͔̤̙̭̺͉̠̥̜̜̺̙̻͚̪͕̯̮͈̺̹̱̺͙̠̹̞̻̼̩̜̩͈͈̣͉̞͇̠͉̼͉͙̫̦̺͎͖͈͔̟̥͓͉̯̭̝̥̩̠̥͕̞̯̫̖͉̯̬̰̞͎̼͖̯̤̘̹̝͓̭͍͎͙̖̳̻̣̲̲͔̘͈͇̲̜͇͎̣̥͉͇̻̘͚̤͈̓̒͒̂̀͑͛̀̋̀͑̍͋̒̃̽̍̓̀̐̈́̊̒̅̏̒̍́̔̇̃̏̌̈͒̋̉̍̂͋̈́̂̓̃̀͆̋̂́̎̾̍̏̍̒̐̀̍̌̃̔̾̎͒́͒͑̇̉̿̍̓̄͐̐͑̀̌̀̾̔̌̈́̈́͋̉̐̈́̊̀̏͐͗͗̂͌̇͛̈́̽̏͗̓̏̄̿̒͒̃̉̀͗̎̿̒͂̄͆̽̆͆̈́͑́̄͛̓̑͗̄͐͂̓̋̂̏̿̀͗̿͒̀̔̿̔͒̒͊̾̾̀͑͌̓̽̓̆̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅt̸̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛͕͎̫̰̤̦̰̠̩̙̖͕̯̼̭̫̝̱͙͙̝̠̮̺͕̯̼̭͇̣̱̹̦̖͍̪͖̪̪̖͉̝̮̗̪͔͖̞̱͙̱͔̙͉̘̦̼̫̭̤̟̣͎̮͙̘͇͕̪̟̼͈̬̙̰̭͚̰̫͇̰̙͈̟͙̮̥̮̞̝̫͈̙͕̰̖̬͈̥̺͍̯͉̩̤̺͕͍̟̲̳͕̭̗̗̱̥̮͚̳̜͉̰̞̹̲̞̞͍̹̗̳̻͎͚͍̮̜̗̰̬͈͎̭̘̭̗͙̲̗̗͔͕̼̟̟̳̞͆̇̋̈͊̃̀̀̎̋̀͋̽͗͑̽̈́̈͑̅͛̓̍̏̔̒̒̏̽͂̔̆̓̎̂̓͋́͌͆́͊̈́͌̅̈͋̎̂́́̍͐̎͆͐̆͊̆̊̒̅̍̀̂̿̋̓̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̡̛̳͎͓͖͔͍͎͖͎̮̘̤͍̻̘̳͈̦̳̗̙͓͇͙̭͓̖̯͙̣̬͙͈̝̮̙̥̥͙̤̠̼̩͈͎̮̺̻̙̭̰̠̳̼̗̹̪̲̠̬̗̳̟̲͍̰̞̞̰̭̖̬͇̣̟̳̣̯̖̙̤̘̭̮͚̭̥̾̎̋̎̈́̅̅͗̇͛͌̊̈́̀̃́͆̀͛̾͗̈́͐̃̋̉̓̿̓̈́̓̔̈́̈̒̇́͘͜͠͝͝p̴̧̢̡̛͙̭͙̠̮̻̦̰̭̯̦̤̱͔̠̲̯̪̤̻̜͙̞͍̳̟͍͔͉̰͍͂̉͌̒̓͂̈́͐̀̓͂̇͗̊̈́̆̃̎̀͆͒̍͌̾͒̎͛̀̀̿̅̿̒̉̊̽͆̂̿̉̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝ ̶̢̡̛͉̘̠̜̰͇̯̻̱͚̦̩͙̹̼̺͐̽̊̾͐̒͑̅̀̐́͒͋̄̂̄͒̍͋͋͊̐̿̄̉̄́͊̎̍̇͊̈́̏͗̾̾̑̑́͆̏̿͐͌͌̊̈͊͑͂͌̍̄̔͆̈̆̆̈̋̍̅͂̓̇͆́͑̄̈́̅̒̓̈́̈́̅̓͗̈́̌̑̉͋̀̀̄̎̾́͂́̇͗͒̓̈̽͐̄͐̎̀̔̑̆̈́̅̔́̒̑̒̅̆̀̂̊̄̿͂͆̓̎̽̀͒̄̽̌̇̌̾̈́̾́͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠c̴̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͈̪̘̼̠̭͔̬͖̮̮͕̟͖͓̫̺̩̘͙̘̝̣̱̣̤̞̰̠̩̗̫͇̟̟̞̘̖͚̫̣͎̪̟̥̰̲̗̗͍͇͍̭̮̼͕̫͈̝̤͉̗͉̻͈̮̺̹̤̺͖͍̜̦͓̳͇̯͓̙̞̹͖͚͖̟̫̤̦̥̠͉̞̗̥̘̤̬̺̪̻͈͔̙̮̱̲̜͔͔̲̻̞̬̦̺̼͎͔͈̹͍̮̺̳̦̺̯̩̠͙̞̺̞̻̙͇̗̬̻̣̩̗͕̤̝̭̲̮͓̰̖̫̥̫̗̬͔͖̰̖̜̤̙͓̮̗̤̹̮̩̭̝͇̫͙̻̮͙̤͔͚̪͚̟͖̫̫̭̖̜͚͕̭͚̗̬̘̜͍͎͙̗̦̫͉̯̥̖̣̝̮͇̭̮͇͔̤̬̗̥̗̺͓̜̖̮̤̳̯͙̲̪̠̭͓͖̘͍̦͍̦͕̱̝̮̯͚̠͔̼͍͍͈̈́̌͂̀̐̏̉̃͑̀͊̆̈͆̓͊̂̈́̄͊̏̀͌̈́͌̈͂̀̽̍̃̂̀̉̅͋͑͗͒̈̔̎̌͊̽̎̓̾̈̆̓͛͑̎̍͊̉̈́͂̏̊̊̓̍̇̇͛͒̐̎̒̆̏͆̉̔͒͗͛͋̅̽̃̃͒̌͌͐̀̄̈̍͊̉̿̈̀̆̐́͐̌̓̒͊̾̉̍͌̔́͐̓̓̓̈́̑̉̒̑̏͒̑̑͆͒̇̽̽̈͗̌̇̽̉͗̀̄̓́͗͒̉̓͌̎̈́͋̆̑̃̽̀͂̓̾͋́̑́̊̓͊̔͑̎͊͋̓͐̄͂́͋̅̾́̾̈͂́̂̓͛͊̓͑̈́̿̀̂̈̓̄̎̽̐́̇͋̾̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̶̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̹͓̰̹̮̙̮̥͍̥̖̬̼̬̘̱̘̲̙̞̦͎̜͕̫̖͉̖̘͍̣̹̟̭̪̲̹͕̺̘͕̟̲̜͓̦̦͇̹͔̤͓̭͔̖̟̭͇̫͔̠̬͚̟͚̻̗͓͕̞̣̙̲͈͉͇̟̰̗͔̰̙̺͈̬̺͖̬̗̞̟̰̱̙͉͓̦͙̭̝̭͉͈̺̳͉͈͙͈̯͙̲̠̞̬͎̫͚͙͍̻͇̻͚̠̖͎̹͙̹̰̫̗͍̩̪͍͙͖͙̮̰͙̮̣̠̥̠͎̤͉̫̱̬̫͍͖̳͚̯͍̪̖͛́̈́̄̊̔̄̋̍̒͐̈̏̋̔́͊̃̐̊̍̍͆̉͂̆̀̔̑̔̎̃̈́́̽͋̌͑͐̔̈̏̈́̇̒́͌̉̆̏̽̿̓͆͒̃̊̉̍͆̉̔̔͑͗̋̓̎́̈́͐̊̈́͛͑͑́̀͛̽̓̔̂̎̓̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͖̳̹͇͕̣̦͕̺͖̞̞̰̲̪̳̣̻̲̹̦̖̂͌̓̾͛͊͆̄̈́̋͆͆̾͗́̏̃͌̇̽̐̔͛̓͑̽͛͒͊͂̏͋̑̈́̈́̓̋̅̔̾́͗̈́̇̌̓̀̃̾̒͗́͗͋̒͊̔̑̀̀̆̔͆̽̀́̾͑̎͂̓͌̋̆̽̓̑̓̐̆́͌͋́͐̏̃̽̍̍̆̓̂̿̋͗̾͛̀͛̀̉͆͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝i̸̡̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̘̺̱͈̺̠̫͕̰͎̭͇͎͈̦̘̘͇̹͖̘͇̝̪̬̜̰̬̞͈̣̥̝̤͈̝̫͕̝͇̥̩̻̬̖͙̖͈͕̬͖̬̳͎͓̹̬̠̹̼̼̯̞̬̫̺̗̠̜͔͚̼̬̩̺̲͉̮̦̮͙̤͎͎̯̼͖͍̯͔̭̩͕̮̺͖̖͙͉̗̭̼̮̦̳͗͛͛̚͜͜͜ņ̶̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̠̪̻̟̘̭̩͓̥͓͉̥̙̦͎͎̗̤̠͍̹͈̩͖̣̣͚̯͖̜̹͓̬̝̝̣̬̜̦̙̺̠̜͍̱͈̻̩͍͖̗̤̳̼̼͈̜̰͎͉͈̳̻̱͙͈̤̝̬̞̻̖͓͍̼̻̠͈̫̭̯͚̙̘̰̦̰̩̪͇̥̳̝̝̻̱̩̲͙̭̮̗͔̩͔̳̦͚͔͍̼̫̞͇͓̯̳͚͔͉̰̰͕͓̖̺̞͎̲̪̘̯͍͈̜̹̣̥̘͙̯̙͎̪͕͖̤̙̲̦͇̗̟̰̯͍̪͖̪̹̖͍̗͕̖̗͍͉̤̦͖̜̮̲̖̞͙͕̣̳̮̮̞̰̙̞͉͚͉̄̓̈́̆͌͋̈́̄̒̆̃͌̈́̋̓̍̊͑̏͋́̑̈̎͛̔̈́̐͂͋͂̓̈́̽̔̃͂̊̑͌͋̆́̿̓̾̈́̏̄̀̓̃̈̈̅̓̒͛̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̴̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̭͉̲̪̙͉̙̠̮̻̮̜̠̼̻̻̹͙̞̺͖̪͍͎̠͕͙̭̘̫͓̫̩̣̬̬̮̠͕̟̠̭͉̭̪͓̝̘̬̪̱̳̪̹̩͉̩͙̭̯͔͍̦̣̣̪̘̗͓̰̗̱̗̦̹̖͓̦͙̤͕̻̗̻͎̯͚̳̮̣̹̰̹̳͚̳̜̤̣͈͖̝̰̮̞̣͕̖̙̠̳̣̩̼̥͈̘͚̥̦̳̩̥̫̻̭̱̱̜͍͕̪̬͔̗͙̦̗̭̼͇͔͙͍̰͙̮͉̟̘̭͇̘̲͙̘͈̬͍̱̰̬̦͎̹̘͓͔̱̝̹͉̥̼̤̥̠̫͖̻̟͎̞̩̟̗̩͉̘̳͈̠̭̻̜͉̖̗̲̹̙̻͍͈̥̙̹̫͙̣̘͍̩̠̠̦̲̮̞͙̫̥̼̘̮̮̝̘̗̼̹̦̱͍̗͉͕̳̖̗̩̟̭̲̼̜̠̱̟̳̖͖͓͉̲̙̣͇̟̎̈́͋́̋̄̈́́̓̏͌̎̀̈́͐͂̀͛̓͗̈͊̈́͑̄̓̓̃͑̿͊̓͂̈́́̇̈́̈́͌̎̋̌͌͌́̀̋̌̅̍̉̍͌̑́͒̓̉̌̌͒͗̊̑͋͒͛͂̉́̃̒̒̊̂̏͊̇̿̐̈̃́̇̆͌̈͊̍̍̿̐̌̽̏̄̎̑̋̉̌͊̈́̑̐̊̀͐̎͐̔͐̄̀̍̌͊̊͒͂̔̊̀͆͗̋̓̈̇̂̀̏̏̽́̆̌̿̒́̂̅͌́̋̋̉͊̈́̄̽̔͒̌͛̏̏͋̅̀̆̀̒͑̂͋̅͌̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̡̛̛̛̛̝͈̟͎̬͍̞̬̥͓̳̝͖̣̤̼̰̬͇͉̺͕͉͍̲̦̲̺̠͓͌̒̌̇̀̎́̌̂̑̿̃̃̍̀̽̀̊̋̀̄̊̐̀̀̑͊̋̃̂̀̋̿̇͆͗͐̄̀̊̀͛̊͌̿͐̂̔̅̇̈̌̉́͐̉̐̈́̍͐͑̂̈́̑̈́̌̇̿̃̀͂̆͐̒̀̈́̀́̽͒̄̓̔̅̈͆͑̿̓̂́͊̆̏͂͛̇͊͂̋͊̋̋̓͑̅̇̿̓̒͌́̿̂̽͋͗͂́̄́̈́̔̋̈́͆̃̓̑̓̉̎̃̓̇̂̑̐̒́͋͛͐̅̇͂͂̂̾̍͗̎̍̆̎͂̎͂̋͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̵̨̛̛͕͖͕̪̱̻͙͚̞̗̠̩͇͇̬̦̍́̑͊̾̔̃̑͋̅̃̆̅̃̓̋̎͐́̊̂̋͛̐̊͂̈́̿̏̿̉̂̇̏̓͒́̍͗͂̈́̾̏̅͌͒͗͗̈͆̔̏͐̆̑̈́̒̃̈́́̌̆͐̍͋̃͋̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅẃ̷̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̞̞̱͎̙̲̝͓̘̥̯̭̺̣͇͈̫̫͎̺̝̞̯̮͇͎̖̳̗̬̪̤͍͍͖͈̩͈̫̣̝̤̠̙̹̙̰͍̲̱̖̫̹̭͓̺̖͇̻̭̯͚̺̱̗͕̯̹͈̹̱̪͈̭̪̭̠̳͖̱͓̜̫̼̟̪͉̼͔͉̠̺̞͖̟͚̬͚̫̰̠̣̫̹͚͉͍̦͚̻̫̳̦̮͉͚̮̲͔͓̼̩̣̹͈̲̲̙̰̻̦̗̮̤͉̥̲̙̻͙̠̭̘͓͓̰̠͚̙̼̥̹̯̹̖̇̓̀̓͌̐̽̇̄̑͌͋͐̿̾̀̏́̋̒͊́̏̇̂́͌̐̉͆͗̑̋͌͊̀̊̂͂̀͑́̋̇͒͛̊͌͊͛̔́̀̈́̈́̈́͗̈̅̆̔̿̊̄́̇͊̇̀̐̾̂̅̇̏͒̉̆̔̏̋̊̔̀̔͊̿̌́̒̎͐͋̀̽̀́̊͊͊̉̌̓͌̄̓̈́́͑͐̑̄̈́̂͐͒̉̂͒̎͗̾͋̿̏͐̾̎̓̀̔͐͋̅̓̓͗̀͒̐̅̄̾̐̈́̈́̓́̈͗̀͌̈́̈́̏̀̈̈̐̓̍̀̾͗͒̄͊́̈́̇͒̈́̈̀̈́͌̂͗͑̈́̈́̽̄̑̈̅̌̽̀̿͂̋͆̈́̀̈̄̀̈́̀̍̊̋̊̈̌̌̔͒̔͂̃̒̅̅̒̏̑̈́́̒̅̓͋̄͂̀̉͆̓̎̂̀̃̈́̿̓̈́͋͐̉̒̈́̃̽̍̈́̍͐̓̂̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅh̴̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̬͚̖͈̖̱̮̯̼̫̺͓͎̹̜̻͎̙̞̖͉̘̰̻͎̳̠̗͈̲̥̻̯͇̳͇̺̦̺͈͍̗̞̯͚̳͈̬͓̖̰̹̮̮͖̮̳̹͉̘̙̪̘͎̺̞̭̭̯̱͕̯͙͚͍̘̮͈̠̮̹̖̮̞̼͎̫̖̺̞̣̞͎̘̦͕͇̹̣͇̪͖̦͍̙͕̖̼̝̳̦͍̲̩̩̣͈̱̩̘̝̤̰̤͎͇̳̻͍̺̪͇͚̖̤̲͍̹̼̳̥̖̼̮͓̭͓͉͔͔̼̮̼̼̹̳͕͈̗̣̰̯̥͕͓̤̺̳̟͓͈͓̫͕̺̫̼̠̟͔̲͎̞̮̩̻͖͙͍̫͚̙̣̞̼͚̦̙̘̙̻̫̙͉̲̯̯̠̜̳͕̰͓̼͖͍̫̱̞̭̝͍̹̯̤̖̱̝̪̗͕̤͓̟́͑̽́̈́̍́̀̆͋͗͐̃̊̐͒͌̐́̈͗̇͌͋̎̄̈͊̔̌̋̈́͆̿͑̅́͊̋͐̊̂͊͐̅͊͐̄̓̅͋͑̀́̇̈́̓́̿̈́͆͂̔̔̓̍̈́̿̈̉̆́̈́̉̾̃͆̀̿͊̄̄́̑̔͂̈́́̊̎̽͋̈͋̋̌̏̇̈̉̒̅̈́̓̈́̏̏̐͒͒̓̐̓̽͒̈̎̆̋̈͊̋̋͌̅̔̇͛̎͆̉̔̽̿͌̓̾̈́̾̅̃̓̀̔̓́̊̇͐̏̓̅̽̅͆̆̾͋̉̈̏̽͋̊̈́̑̀͐̀̉̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅë̵̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̮͍̱̝͚͈͔̜̥̪̤͖̻̥̰̠̪̹̩͔̠̦̮̠͎̪͍͍̫̝̥͇̺̪͙̣͍̞̖̥͓̱̰͎̦̪͉͚̗̪͚̣̻̯͇͔̣̗͇̗̪̜͈̮̼̙̪̼̭̖͉͎̼̦̻̭͎̭̗͔͓͖̤͓̺̝̯̘͓̬̩̜̣̣̮̭̭̫̗͙͖̝̜̣̙͈͇̺̣͍̲̜̮̘̙͉͕̤͕͉͈̝̜̞̹͎̯̩̗̭͇͖̰͖̥̬̮͖͖̟͕͔̻̗̙̻̞̹͍̜͇͉̪̼̺̤̞̻͖̯̥͓̣̥̪͔̼͈͔̬̜̯̹̞͕̠̩̮͈̤̞̣͓͙͙̣͉̣̳̪͉̝̥͎͈̖̼͔̙͙͈̯̹̹̯̝̬͖̭̙͙̝͓̪̭̭̣̳̯͓͔͈́̉̀̄̄̐͋̏̎̊̔̈̏̎̀̍̐̌͆̈̅̃̊̓̈́̾̽̍͌͑̅͒͒̆̽̾͑̀̏̈́̾͋̂̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̦̰͕͕̠͕̩̜̣̥̞̝̠̞̤̖̣̯͇͓͚͙̭̩̯̰̦̞̺̞̜̻̳͍̫͎̳͖̖̠̞͇̩̩͍̘̯̼̼̯̩̣̮̘̦̩͉̼̹͖̭̦̘̬̤̪̻̳͍͎̫̞̺̬͇̣̪̫̭͙̘͍̣̟̲͖̻̫̬̙͇͙͔̯͚̗̗̥̗̼̰̻̤̪̮̪̥͉̖̺͍̠̥̰̮̮̰̱͖̞̥̰̟̪͓͚̹͍͈̼̞̻̞̝̻̭͙̫̱̮̻̱̦̥͕̗̼͙̬̘̫̙͔̞͖̳̗̫͕̳͖̠̗̪̫̲̻̦̙̟̱̜̪̘̲̳̟̮̼̺͎̗̜͕̱̫̫̻̖͓̬̬̣͈̥̮̭͕͖̻͚̼͓̱̼̦̺̟̯̖̻̙̩̪̯̪̪̻͉͈̯̝̞̬̳̱̠͍̯͙̬̤͔̹̰͖̟̖̤͕̞̞̗͖̙̻̳̯̅̆̀̆͗̿̉̾̆̆̊̆͒͒̌̈́̍͑̿͒̀͗͐̓͆͑͋̀̿͑̀̃̇̔̈́̏̀͑̆͛͊͂͋͌̾͊̌̀͆͛͊̍͗̈́͌̈́̍͌̍́͗́͆̉́͂͐̊̆͆̈̐̽̀̆̐̈́̆̾̍̎̊͆̑̽̈̈́̍̌̔͂̈̃̈̓̎̍̏̒͆̓̊̽̇̃̒͆͗̈̅̅̊͂̿̑͒͗̃́͋̽̾̈́͆̌̍͆̽̄̇́̅̅̎̀̋̓͒̌͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̡̼͓͙͔̗̹̞͎͕̞̻̞̲͕̣̳͍̱͔̻͔̮̜͕͖̦͔̝̗̜̲̥͓͙̳̬̤̝̯͍̮̜̼̠̠̙̙̬̭͉̠͖̲̙͖̫̮͈̦̙̬̠̘͉͎̮͔̠̮̼̦̲̰̹̠͍͍̱̙̗͇̤̦̻̲̲͕͔̺͖̦̤̺̠͎̠̰̲̪̬̺̖̣̳̥̗̦̖͙̳̮̬̳̝̰͇̫̤̯͓̳̬̼͖̥͉̫̬͍̘̪̲̗͉̲͕͚̫͙̻̩̫̺̭̮͓̭̣͇̖̜̖̞͈͍̼͖̦̰̾̋̍̀̈́̂̈́̈̈̈́̊̀́̿͒̅͛̓͊̎͗̔͐̎͆̀̀͑͒͋̓̿̓͂́͗̆̈́̓́͛̄͌̈́̃̈̇̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅd̷̢̨̨̨̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͕͇̬̟̺̙̭͍̬̰̟̺̪̞͈̱̦͕̟͈̲͕̟̤͈͖̱͚̝̤̞͎͔͚̖̼̜̱̲̖̞͚̤̺̗̙̙̹̯̘͇̥͙̰̗̻͎̖̙͓͎̼̤̙̙͇̫̦̬͇͙̠̥̗͙͖̮͔̬͇͇̼̻͚̬͇͓͚̲̱͎̠̝̮͇̠̯̳̟͍͖̺͕̼̥͍̲̥̖̮̦̦̹̞̥͍̖̭̞͖̼̼͉̰̬̰̯̮͍̺̺͚͔̝̥̏̈́̾̓́̔̑̓̓͐̊͛̀͐̍̑͂̓̅̓̉̐́̈́̊͗̆͛́̒̄͑̂̋̇͊͌̏̎̔̍̐́̿͒̈́̈̋̌̂͆̇̊̓͊̈́͑̔̒͋̿̓̀͋̈̾̄̿̏͆́͂̒̇̏̑̌̍̽̆̎̑̇͌̂̽̆͋̑͂̿̑̒̓̀̌̈̾͂̎͐̃͑̊͌̾̓͌͑͋́̄̀̇̈͐̑̒̅͋̾̇̊̀͂́̄̃́͊̿̍͂̈̆͌̑̋̑̆̉̃̌́̿̊̆̏̒̓͆̂͆̈́͐̑͗̈̍̊̃́͗̔̔̆̿̅̒̂͆̈́̔͂̈́͛̃̈́̿̿̎͒̃̌̊̐͛̊̽̊̆̾̿̄͂̎̐̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅở̶̡̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͕̼̦̭͓̯̮̼͔͉͚̥͉̳̲̳̪̠̗̯͙̮͙̞͎̦͖̪̞͕̦͉͎͎̹͇̲̪̯̝̟̣̠͕̟̦͕̤̜͚̬̲͎͎̪̳̖͔̟̝̝̯̟͍̰̬͕͚̻̥̠̳̘͉̞̥̯̝̻̪̫͈͓̖̥̩͚͈̗̪̱͖̺̺̳͍̣͇̻̫̯̦͚̘̥̪͇̘̫͔̣̖̼̗̼̥̰̖͖͙̩͕̪̲͓̻͖̟̞̫̠̱̣̯͙̝̤͎̥͙͖̭͔̟͎̥̬̮̳̣͔̪̲̠̜̲̺̗̖͖̼̤̰̳͔̙̫̭̫̙̿̓̀͐̂͂̆̐͌̍͑̎͂̐̑͐͌̔̑̒̀͐̂͆́̾͊̂̉̅̂̃̋͒̎̒͊̈́͗̋̐̊̓͒̓̄́̈͋̍̒́̾̈́̀̾̒̓̉̄̈́͋̀̃̎̿̽̏͗͊͒̓̌̑͆́͛̊̊͑̿̄̇̐̋̽̃͑̈́͗͒͛̉͗́͂̈́̋͊̒̎͑͒̄̈́͋̈́̓̍͂̾̀́̒͒̊̅̓͌̓͗̽̏̇̔͐̔̇̍͌̀̓̈́̑͊̓̓̈͋̏̃̐͂̃͌̓̌̽̅̈́̉̾͒̔̒͒͒̓͌̉̋͋̔̆̓͋́͌̏͆̄͒͌̔̿̈́͑͌͗̓̋̍͛͊̈́̽̈̓̉͊͗͆͋̊̃̽͂͗̈̋̉̾͌̍̀̐̆́̎̆̓̓͊͑̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̧̧̡̫̼̦͙̯͎͙͍̜̪͍̙̖̹̝̫͈̣̺̦̘̫̩̲͓̬̖̬̰̐͒̀͑̊̍̽͜ͅͅỷ̶̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̞̦͉̣̘̳̣͍͔̗̹̟̼̥͚͍͍̭͙̱͍̭̥̫̝͖̦̹͚͕̯͍̪̺̳͉̹͓̬̱͙̣̭̥̞͓͔̰̣̩̤̖͓͍͖̤̭̪͕̞̫̠̠̯͓̖͚͉͓̙̮͎̖̯̣̻̲͚̥͓͓̩̻͕͔͓̬̗͖̬̫͚̯͉̲͖̪͍̳̥̗͔̠̤̹̳̮̯͔̘̠͙͉͖̯̭̥͕̪̖̻̤̰̺̜͎̥̗͙͔̱̹̳̞̣̜̥̝͚̞͚̳̙̟̦̜̯͉̙͉̼̮̮̹͉͍͔̝̘̞̝̱̼͇̇͋̊̽͆̾́̈́̅̎̒̓̆̒̀̽̂́̋͋̃͛̐́͛̄͊̅̈̓̀̔̈́́̓̊͒̍̚̕̚͜͜͜͜ớ̴̜̗͖̣͕̫͓̩̖̣͕̤̝͔̠̳͖͇̬̘͓̱̝̰̤̼̭͓̼͓̾̾̃̂̓̈͐͂͒̒͂̾̓̋͂͂̔̈̌͌́̑̐̓͆̎̏̈́͛͌͂̂̃̓̿̽́̀͑̎̆̎͂̍͒̓̕͘̚̕͝͝͝ư̷̢̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̩̬̜̱̥̮̜̪͕̩̜̙͓͉̬͉̻̘̤̞̘͇̬̹̮͇̙̭̭͈̲͉͕͓̘͉̤͉̼͈̠̬̳̰̬̗̲͓͉̤̗̠̻̟̠̙̟͕̗͓̹͕̲̙͍͈̲̭͇̫̝̥̯̹̯̝͙͎̤̹̟̩̩͓͉̪̞̝̲̮̺̥͙̦̞̫̹̜̤̘͈̪͖̩͖͔͓̻͖̼̣̜̱̻̖̬̱̙̰͚̼͍̭̰͎̈́̈́̏̅͒̓̔̈́̆̒̐̍͂̉̎̃͊̐͐́̈́̑̋́̇̋̈́̿̈́̈́̌́̓̔̈̊̓̉̋͊͗̆̀̂̋̆̓͑̋̉̒͗̿̈́͊͌͋̾̏̃̀͑̅̃͂̓̃̈́̇̓͌̊̾͗̀͗̉̉͆̽̀͐̊̈́̈́̈́͛̐͗̾̿̓͆̇͋̀̍̄̀̑̍̾͒͌̐̍̈́̽͒̀̓̂̓͋̄̓̔̈́́̓͌̉͌̏̅͊̅̂͋̍͊̐̑̔̓̇͋̈́̿̀̒͋̓̽͋̌͑̅̓͒̽̋͛̎̊̆̊͌̄̓̏͑̅͂̋́̈́̽̑͆̋̂̇͂̓͛̏̿͆̎̆̈͆̂̓͒̏̃͒͛̎̅̽̎͌̿̐̊̈̈́̿̾͒̎̌̉͋̆̈̔̒̊͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̛̰͕̪͍̬͎͓͍͔͓͈̩̹̮̲̯̙̱͚͈͈͖̝̫̲̫͇͉͇̣̫̲͙̦͙̠̖̰̼̙̣̗̮̭̟͎̼͙̰̭̞͚̮̦͇̟̭̗͕̼͉̜͙̯̠̜͙͉͖̮̞͈͎͔͎͕̥̳̰͔̜̠̱̪͈͙̬͕͇͙̬͕̹̞̫̱͓͔̖̦̣̤̤̞͖͉̲̲̮̙͈̦̣̲͍͔̘̣̞͖͙̦͙̻̩̳̪̦̱̹̱̜̠̣͙͇̣̮̭̲͚̤̭͈̠̞̠͎̼̤̗̱̫̦̞̝̣̜̲̜͍̗̞̝͖̖̩͚̦̫̫̮̯̗̹̦͉̗̳̖͈̝͇̠͍̠̳͓͚̺̩͎̽̄̄̄́́̆̐̉̌̂͐̈́̄͒̅̔̉̾̔̈́͗̏͊̀͑̀͑̊̊͐̉̽͗̊̀́͂̾̋̈́͑͗̋̇͂̆͂̉̑̑͊̈́̓̃͒̽͋͑̋̓̾͒̿̇̂̾̃̃͂̐̾͂̈́̓̾̔̒̓̈̆̔̅̏̍̅̿́̍̉͐̀͗̀̾͋͒̑͌̎̈͒͑̏̿̍̇͐̄̅̅̒̈́͗̂̄̿̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̧̨̨̛̟̣̳̭̣̲̳̩̹̖͓͈̦̤̮̣̟̺̼͉̪̙͖̭̮̬̱̗͚͙̻̮͓̲̠͕̤͙͎̫͔͔͍͙̤̳͕̰̦̺̞̜͙̜͍͖̫̳͔̖̯̱͎̞͉̫͙̟̟̭̼̺̪̖͍̰͔̹̫̞̹̭̱͙̗̰̯̜̥̹̠̭̖̫͍̩̯̠̟̈́́̈̒̇͊̇͂̒͋̓̐͂̐̽̇̌̋̓͛́̑͂͌̀͛̎̈̊̀͛̓̆͛͂̋̐͌̀͆͗̓͌̉͗͌̆̐̍̏̈́̾̇̃́̓̍̑̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅl̴̨̨̛̛̛̛̦̥̳̹̻͕͎̲̹̖͙̝̰̙̦̯̱̰͙̼̰̣͈̣̦͎̠̹̜͇͖̘͈͈͎̣͇͓͓̜͎̟̼̪͔̼̜͈̞̱͛͐͋̐̓̍͗̽̈́̓̀̓͛͗̓͗̋̒̽̆̾̇͑͋̓͂̓̇̒̌̒̀̃̍̃̈͋͐̈́̓͋̇̈́̎̏͗̆̓̆̄̐̌̀͐̐͋̓͛̽̆̑́̉̈́̊̇̉̒̈̈́͒̑͋͂̂́͗̓̀̓͊͗̒̐̓̆̈́̓͒̔̔̔͆͛͂̒̀̏̔́̍̀̈́͌͛̏̅̓̃̀̓̐̆̓́̽̑͆̋̏̀̓̆̈͊̅̍̾̔͆́̐̿̉̾͛͌̽̂͛͗̓̑̽͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅę̸̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̭̣̹͙̯̟̖̪̭͙̲̟̹̜̙̼̟̳̩̩͉̲͇̫̭̱̹̙̬̭̣͎̳͉̳̹͙̠̥̮̪̻̥͕͓̪̮̫̘̖̳̫̤̝͙̥͍͔͙̳̯̜̜͔͉̱̥͉̦̜̜̼̙͇̲̠͕̥̳̮̼̠̟̲̣̺̗̼̝͍̫͈̪͇̩̪͇͈̙̠̟͓̳̟̰͖̣̫̱̮̫̫͒̾͂̑̑͊͌͗̐̍͛́͒̍͊̒̅̋̂̅̋̿͒̃̆̓͗̎̇͑̅̈́̆͑̾͗͗͑̅̈́͗͌̅̇͑͗͂͂̑͊̇̽́̌̑͗̋̐̔͒͂͂͐̿̽̑̈́́̓̿̆̾̂̿͋̃̄̎̈̋̀̈́́̀̐̾̋͑͋̍̾̽̋̓͛͂̾̒͑̀̃̑̐̋̅̒̋̾͆͛̇̒̅͆͐̍̋̋̈́̐̈́̍̐͛̑̍̍̽̈́̿́̆̈́͌̍͌̄̆̄̀̉̀̌̒̐̍̒͊͆̏̉̈́̾͛͒̆̂͊̅̈́͋̐̒͑̀̔̓̎̅͌̈́̈́̉̈́́̋̿̅́͋͌̆́̂̓̃̆͂̂͑̔̋̆̐̓͆́̀̈̌̀́̈́̉̊́̎̇̈́̏͗̾́͛͋̀͊̒̓̀̓́͊̔̓̿͂̈́̊͊̈́̂́̔̌̆͒̅͐͊͛̇͗̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅë̴̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̧̛̘̖̤̟͙̳̱̪̼̯͕͍͚̣̮̣̹̙̳̥̯͔̖̩̜̱̭̱͖͖͍̘͓͈̥͇͈͕̪̤̙̠̖̳̫̠͔̞̪͙̭̥̰̪̜̜̝̲̭̝̘̙̭̣̮̤̭̳̗̤̤͍̩̜͚̙̮̝͔̼̝̠̪̰̭̥̭̫̰̮̰̠̥̫̻̝̗̱̗̪̮̖̦̰̪̩̣̰̟͎̰̦̇̀̉̈́̓̈́̎͒͑͗̾̀̆̆͑͋̄̌̀̑̍́͑́̅̌͋̋̀̏̓̐̃̀͂̏͆͒̌̉̅̌̽͋́̐͛͐͑̍͗͆̏̐͒͋̆̿͐̉̎̋̔̀̃̈́̏̉̈́͐͛͊̈́̉̈́̈̿̍́̓͗̉̇̀̌̑̀̀̈́͊͗̂͆̋̏̈̎̿̌͐̀͛͛̓͒̊͒̿̈́̌̈́͌̈́̈́̍͐̅̀̏̀̉͛̑̔́̈́̔̏̉̏̈́́́̍̆́͂̓́̈́̆̄͋̔̍͊̑͑͒̂̀͆̀̈̐̌͑͐̈̅́́͂̀̃͒͐͌̍̄̊̊̓̀̓̂͊́͑̍̎̆̄͌̈́̐̿̊́̀̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅp̷̨̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̛̛̦̼̙̜̬̞͖̙̳̪̪̱̣̠̦̫͉̲̲͚͍̞̞͇͉̤̭͈͉̳̤͓̳̫̪͈̟̫̤̹̱̦̘͕̫̯̰̱͇̩̳͉͔̪̱̳̯̫͔̬͔̤͖̻̞̥̫͔͈͖̩͈̗̞̝̱̘̦̯̭̟̬͍̳̖̺̩̩̭͈̄͌̔͐͛̍̊̈̑͐͐̎̔̀̒̅͊͆̆͛̽̀̓̏̀̀̓͒̂̂̉͒̊́̔͋̌̉͌̀̏̑̈́͒̈̎̄̆̈́̽̆̌̒͆̅̍̅̌́͗͌̄͛͑̂͒͗̂̀̀̽̒́̅̋̈́̉̎͊̿͋̔́̀̆̎͂͐̿̒̉͊̔̀̉̋̀͂͌͒̔̈́̉̊̆͂̿̒̋̓̐̊͌͊͗͑̾͋̅̔̔̾̆́͛̇̆̀̈̈́̍̇͒̇̽͂̈́̿̑̉̑͌̅̌̔́̍̀̃͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ?̸̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̩̮̰̳̳̙͇̩͈̱̝̲͎͉̪̱͉̱͍̪̪͓͔̲̹͖̰̟̳̝͎̹̜̤͚͙̖̲̼̟̰̩̜̯̼̰̥͎͖̫̲̩̞͇̦͙̫̣̭͖͕̹̟̥̰͓̺̞̦̖̪̫̣̣̝̗̯̮̺̣͓͎̠̟͎̩̤͇͈͎̮̜̟̩̼͈̼̬̬̥̯̪̳̖̪̤̖̘͈̺͙̞͈̖̯̫͇̣̤͚̯̥̜̝̤̩͓͍̟͕̺̙͚̰͖̯̱͚͕̩̲̼̥̦̳̞̪̺̰̫̰̭̝̗̣̤̳̯͓̝̜̭̠̻͖̫̲̜̺̖̭͉̝̬́̈́̎̽̿̓̄̒̊̈́̀̓̌͑͂̊͒̈̎͂̓̐͊̅̀̒̎̽̀̈́̌̐͂͒͐̔͒͂́̀̈́̐̓̎̾̈́͗̅͋͑͂̀͑̑͆̒̎̏́̇̓͆̓͑͊͐̌͋̓̏̓͑͑̇̓̋̃͑̎̄̆͋̈́̓́͛̾̏̈̀͌͐̈́͑͑͒́̌̀͒̀̈́̿̃͒̍̍̋̓͗̀̇͑͒͑͂̽̉̍̃͑̀̾̅́̿̌́̄̄͋̈́̈́̎̋̈́̑̊̓̒̐̄͒̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ"̷̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̛͓̖̫̠͙̰̯̻̣̰̤͕̘͍̤͎̤͎̻̩͉̖͍̭̝̞͈̻͕̝̯̤̥̰͖̬͔̲̠̲͓̤̙̹̙͖̣͓͚͍̰̰̲̖̼̮̭͎̱͖͎̻̹̠͉͓͇̠̱̝̝̳͎͖͚̞͍̥͔̾͑̽̀͐̇̽̇̄̆̏͌͂͛̑̓̓̐͆̾̓̈́̌̂͊̿͆͊̒͆̍͌͒̈̿͋̕͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̞̺̤͎̺̠̮͈̘̤̲̦̹̯̭̺̮̼͍͖͎̭̯̤̖̼̠̖̯͉͍͙̯̳͓̻̥̘̘̜̗̪̠̬̥̰̤̲̠͖̻͉̰̺̩̫͔̩̝͙̤̝͚͖̞̼̺̣̺̪̭͎͓͍̫̝͕̦̙̘̞͉̲̗͈̳͔̥̯̥͖̼̺̰͖͎̘̦͉̤̖̳͕͕̤̰̖̠̫͚̮͉̻̙̥̪̟̖̻̺̜͍̳̮͕͇̱̥̥̲̩͉̳͉͍̜͍̠̻̟̬̯̙̭͙͎̣͚͚̪̪̭͔̳̩̱͚̦̹͎͇̮͎̞̻̼̗̱̬̺̩̫̟̞̠̣̙̠̘̞͉̭̻̟̲̱͉̦̜͓̱̤̖̰͈͇̝͓̼̩̺̝͚̣̤̦̦̂̃̑̑̏̐̂̈́̄̔́̾̇͊́͛͗̓͒̂̀̌̏̅͂̎͒̑̓̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̧͙͍̰̳͚͓͚̪̱͎̟͓̝̳̼̼͎̻̹̬̙̥͖͎̠̣̤͉͕̣̤̥̝̳̞̻͖̦͚͎͔͖͇͙̞̲͇̗̣͖͚̮͇̳͚̠̼̻̱̫̣̣͍̯̞̠̲̫̠͈̹͖̹͓̮͍̥͈͇̫̯̝̲͉̙̘̥̪͇͚̲̼̝͚̝̗̘̲̯͔̮̤̫͇͖̝͚͔̦͍̺̥̥̼̱̼͇͈̦͈̥͓̯̞̟̬̦̘͓̝̻͍̞̌͋̆̅̉͐͛̉̎́͂̃͐͂͒̒͊̈́̈́̿̈́͐̒̿͗̉̅̿̑̊͆͛̑̊́̈̂̋̎̔̑̏͂̈́͑͊̎̽̉̐̓̄̓͗͒̅̿̿̈̏̾̌́͒̈́̋̃͌̄̿͗̓̆͊̆̊͆̎̂̇͆̅̍̾̈́̇̍̌̽̀͗͒̇̓̀̈́͊̈́̀̋̔̀̓̊̐̈́͆̄̑́̉̆̀͛͊̔͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝  
̴̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̪̯͓̜̤̦̜̤̤̯̼̫͚͓̠̜̱̮̠̼̻̜̬̙̭͚̟̝̬̲̻̺̗̝̦͈̰̥̤̦͈̗̦̩̥̝̱̟̺̰͚̜̘̩͙͚̦͇̤͇̱̜̯̼̠̭̠͍͔͈̭͉̮͔̖̯̘̫̙̺̭͔̟̹̙̩̭̪̜͖̖̖̰͇̬͍͕͇̱̭̫̣̈͛͛̈́́̎̀͐̍̊̎̌̾̈́̓͑̾͑͊̋͒̊̒̋̂̀̐͌͆́̂́̉̊̏̆̏̿̑́̈́̃͂̐̅͊͊̒̈́̽̌̊͗̓̽̍̑͒̈́̋͐͊̽́̀̉̌̌͗̂͂̌̑̒͛̑̏̂͛̉͗̍͗̈́̃̿͋͆̉͗́̅͛̉́͂̓̋͋̓͛̓̿̄͆̄̈͆̐̎́̈́̉̀̍͆̈́̋͂̑̉̅̓̏̑̃͐̎͌̍̆̍͆̌͒̈́̈̀͂̌̈͒̒͌͑̓̆͊̀̃̃̋̐̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ  
̶̢̢̢̛̛̣̲̞̪̪̥̪̠̝̪̭͚̫̗͙̖̜̫̺͖͙͉̥͉̗͍͎̹̫͖̖̦͇̦̣̙̹͔͋̎͆́̎̀͋̀̔̐̾̂͆̓̋̈́͛̂͆̂̍̽͗͆̐͒̾͛͋́̇̅͌̾̐͊͆̈̌̆̃̑̈́̉͛̂͒̽͗̉̈́͗͐̎̀̇̓͒̅̄͗̈́͑͗̐̌̋͗̈́͆̄͑͒̊̓̃͒́̀̂͌̅͐͐́̓̍̿̃͑̓͆͂̐́̅͌̋́͋̀̍̓͒̊͑̽̈́̒͂͛͌̆̌̆͆̅̍͗̔̄͗̄̍̾̇̿̉̒̿̄͌͊̔͐̇̄̈́̿̔̈́͑̇̆͂̍̾̽͂̀́͑̔̌̂̒͐̎́̄̓̿̌̂͌͐͒̓̄̈́́̇́̔̔̽̌̋̐̈̆̄̐̆̈́̔̾̑̍̏̂̽͑̉̅͗̋͗̉͆̋͂͋̿̈́͌̽̈́͛̓̿͂͂̀̓͑̉̀̄̐͗̄̆̈̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝"̵̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͓̯̰̦̰̙̲͚̳̣̭̘̫͕͕̟̠̰̪̝̜̖̣̭̖̹͎̫̥̥͈͕̝̦̝͇̮͈̣̞̖̱̠͍̪̲̱͈͕͚̩̖̥̞͕͙̯̲̘͕̬̻͔̺̝͉̣̭̠͚͆͆̏̄̈́̅̽͐͛͌̽̒̓͆͋̏͋̈̈́͐̃̑͗̆̀̉̎͋̌̎̎̉͑̔̈͂̇̾̈́͛̋̾̐̈́̏͊̇́̔͛̏͐̍̔̆̉͑̾͋̒̈̊͑͌̃͒̉͐͂̐̃̋̏̃͒͒̔̀̃̊̌͊̇̑̆͆̈̀̆̂̔͆̂̈̂͂̉̽́̐́̊͂̏̇̆́͆̆̌͛̈́̄̒̓̏̍̈́̐̈́̓̀̈́͑̏̏͋̈́̇̒̓̆̅͋̐͛̂̓͆̓̍͆̆̋͒͋̑̎̓͑̅͑̌̐̓̂͒͂̈̽̍͆̂̀̈́͊́̎̊̐̿̊̾̈́͊̎͂̊̉̊̔͋͂̽̄͛̿̄̓͆͑̓͑͆̒̀͒̇̐̌͒̐̎̆͗͂̈́̓̈̾̈́̔̐͗͋̇͐̍̋̿̉̉͐̌̒̌̿̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠D̵̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͖͙͈̺̖̪͕̮͍͓̥͙̖̩̭̱͇̬̻̯̩̟̙͖̪͈̤̣̼̹̻͚̠̣͚̻̖̭͕̪̻̥͙̥̻̭̣͙̯̹̖̟͕͔̥͈̘̠̟̘̱͈̥͔̰̮̼̞͇̗̹̹̪̻͇̫͇̯͇̙̣̤͕̮̫̩̝͈̜̮̹̝͕̼̫̞͍̦͍͔̺̮̫͙̼̯̱̻̺̝͕̜̰͕̯̱̟͇̤̠̣̥̦̺̝̪̠̟̞̼͔̮̜͍͎̘͚̦͕̭̜̙̞̩͉͕͉̹̏̎͛͒̏̎͒̔̑͑̑͛͂̓̎̇̾͛̅̎͆̆̃͑̈́̀̆̒͂́͛̈̉̉͂͊̐̿͗̾͌͗͛̇̑́̓͗̑̾͑͂̎̔͆̆̋̅͒̂̇͗̔̃͋͗̐̾̀̈̌̏̆̉̈́̒̽̑̍̈́̈́͒̉̔̐͛̌̎͊̀͑͌̌̑̅̾̆̓̅̿̄̌̌͆̐̈́̋̊̌̔̾̏̽̈́͌͛̐̑̑͌̀̉̔̔̊̓̑̈́̏̑̓̃̊̋̀̋̉̿̈́̾̓̊̈́̈́̌͗͋́̓͐̑̀̄̇͒̇̾̈́̒͊̾̆̋͑̔̾̄̈́̃̍͋̎̽̄͂͒͌̈͐͊̐̐̍̅̾̃̑̒̽̉̄̐̏̌̈͊̂̊͌̔͊̓̈́͐̂͐͐̓̀͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅǭ̷̢̨̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̘̦̤̥̩̲̯͉̹͍̲͕̗̠̲͎̲͔̼͈̫͙͙̺̺̖̣̱̦͈͕̻̮͖̱̰̹̠͓̖͇͓͙̹͉̺̖̯͔͎̠͉̬̟͓͚͍̲͍̩̰̜͇͓̼̘͎̠̼̠̫̪̜͉̣̜͉͕̮̪̺̗̝͉̳̻̬̱͉̫͊͂͒̇̈́̈̊̾̂͑̌̄͒̓͊̀̀͐̊͂̒͛́̔͂̋͐̀͑̈́̇̈́̉̀͗̑̈̈͂̿̽̽̏̑̇͌͆̓̃̈́̀̾̿́͒̒͒̉̊̒̅̀̃̽͛̓̀̋͂͗̃̈̑̃͛̀̎̈́̉̎̋̎̂̈́̎̋̀̉͆́̊̃̐͐̓͐̎͒̓̋̃̇̈́̀́͋̊͗̿̂͗̆̆̽̀̂̀̏̈́̊̓̿́͒͋̏̂̅̈͛̍͗͆̒̒̓̂̆̈́̾͐͐̾̓͛͂́̋̍̀͌̎̀͗̽̌̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̛̺͔͈̮̜̥͍̠͈̮͖͎̄̀̾̈̃̈̍̑̔̈́́̓͌́̿͂͗͒́͂̏̂͛̈́͂̄͋̈́̈̽̾̔̈́̓͐̃͐̀̃́͂̆̎̎͋̍̀̀̂͋̅̅̾͆̍̽̍͌̃̂͋̄͐̆̊͋̍̊̂̈̊̂͛̓̄͐̒̉̊̍̏͌̋̉͆̃͂̀͑̐͆̿̆́̋̈͒̑̈́͛͑́̈́̋̉̓͒̆̄̇̑̊̽̓̆͋͗̿͒̓͊̽̇͋̆͂̉̒̄͗̈͂̾̔̈͊̓̔́̽̆͒͑̊̌͒̈́̏̎̀̐̋̋̄̓͆̈́̋̂̎̎͊̄̑̀̋͂̈͂̀͗̀̋̅͗͒́͑͊̏͌̊̈̽̊͌̅͋͌̓̾̍͐̋͗́́̂͂̆͑̑̄̏͑̑̿́̌͐̈̇̃̍̅̈́͂̍̈́̅̐͆́͐͒̎̾̄͗̈́͛̄̔̈̍̾̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝y̵̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̛̥̻̣̤̟̟͔̦͔̳̤̭̘͓͖̻͓͍̞͎̞̙̟̳̰̪̥̱͙̺͓͓̖̦̳̩̤̜͖̤͔̖̙͓̯̜̰̪̘͎̲͚̰͈̱̬͇̝̻̠͓̤̥̹̮̘̦̜̦̘̺̙̤̦͔̱̬͉͖̩̮̖̜̥̹̪̪̻͖͍͖̺̖̥̗̜̦̠͕͎͕̣̯͉̰̼̮̮͕̘͇͉̬͕̘͈̜͕̜͉͍͙͇͈̠̲͇͉̯̲̖͚̰̦̭͔̗͔̖̫̼̙̠̪̰͚̟̮̖͕̙͓̫͍̹̞͇̠͕̺͕̹̻̦̞͌̅̋͛͛̿̓̐́͌̉̎̅̓̍̆̈̐̌̍̀͋̉̑̎̀̀̓͐̊̂̂͑͆̈̔͊̇̂̽͛̌̋̋̒͗̿͗͂͋́̐̉̐̍̉̋͛͒̀͛̉͆͂̈́́͗͌͌̈́̀̿́̊̏͊́͆̈́̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̛̛̛̟͔͔͇̟̻̲̳̣̲̞̖͖̲͖̱̺̣̦̦̤̭̣͕̖͖̤̞̺̠͍̞̓̀͐́̒̉͗̃͗̽̾͊̀̑̀̉͂͆̈̏͋̈́̒͛̑͌̐̿́̐̆͛̂̈́͌̀̆̓̌̄̇̓̈͆͐̋͐͂̓̈̿̓̌̀͗͗̒̀̆̏́̈́͌́͆̑̀͐̿͑̉́̾̈͗̉̎͒̾̽͒̒̓̇̈́͑̋̉̃̔̓͐͒̊͐̀͛̌͗͋̿̅̐̊̌̃͌̈́̈́̃̐́̑͊͆͆̑̈̂̈́̐̄́̈́͛̋̋̈́̓̽̿̆͆̌̃̅͊̓̎͑̈́̀͛͋̏̊̇̎̐̀̊̍̾̋̄̉̉́̇̇́̊̾́͂̈́̐̈́̐͆̋̐̌͐́̀́̅̄̐̏̿͆̈́͌͛̈́͛̇̐̍̓̓̊̄̄̌̈͗̊̀̉͋̾̽́̾͂̆͒̎̽̐̂͆̅̓̂̈́͑̽̃̾̀̈́̆̒̏̎̊̑̅͗͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅừ̵̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̛̯̰̣̞͇̱̗͖̪͍̮͔̞͈̼͖͔͇̩̺͕̥̬̩̙̥̼̫̯̠̟̲͓̭̖̭͈̣̯̙̫͎̟̠͚̙̤̭̞͎̪̩̪̟͍͓̟͉̹̝͈̟̪̺̦̣̝̹̰̱͓͖̗͖̥̺̹͈͚͍̺͉̲̺̺̻̬̞͈̥̖̯̹̭̘̺̭̘̝͙̥̰͓̦̩͖͚̮̞̫̬͍̭̹̲͔̥̦̯̞̗̫̗̙̠͇̻͙̖̯̭͚̞̰̘̤̱̺̠̤̦̗͕̙͇͚̗̙͈̭̮̞̭̭̭̜̣̪̮̼̗̠̳̖̦̫͉̮̥͇̲̲̘̮͕̬̮͇̻̺̘̼̮͇̞̦͚̬̯̜̠͍͈̯̝̩̝̟͙̳̳̟̝͙̣̖͖̳̞̖̟͉̗͓̭̝̪̠͉͍̳͉̱̰̖͖̩͇̻̬̭̗̲̫̮̞͔̿̽̈́̊̽̓̒́̏̐̄̅̍̊͊̐̿̿͂͗͑͌̿͒͊̽͗͌̾̀̄̃̿̒̽́͗̊͋͒̓̌̃̉̔̔̄̎̾͛̓̀̈́̿̎͊̿̓͋̍̾͐͐̄̽̋͌̈́͒̍̈́̄̾̉͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͎͔͈̞̠̙̯͖̦̻̪̯̣͙͚̖͉̮̩̤̗̬͎̻̜͔̬̗̩̝͕̬̼͇̪̲̙̬̯̤͕͈͈͎̞̖̱͚͉̻̩͔̲̝̝̻͚̞͈̖͎̲̜̫͈͔̫̗̠̱͓͎̼̯̪͈̤͉͓̤̗̝͚̠̙̠̹̪͍̳̞͎͈͔̜̭̬͉̞̮̳̬̣̳͈̘̬̘͔̤̞͔͓̘̺̲̙̻̘̯̘̠̙͔̥̟̪̜̖͕̯̫̩͍̙̯̞̪̠͇̣̳͍͍̰͎͎̫̭̖͕͔͈̜̙͈̘̭̖͎̗̤͕̼̦͇͙̹̙̳̦͔̩̯̜͕̖̺̮͖̉̅̐͌̐͐̄̒̓̆̈́̍̈́͋͑̊̇͆̋͋̈́̂́̑̈͌͑̏̉̏͋͊̇́̾̐̊̇̈͗̇͑̈́͋̔̍̆͊͒̎͆̄̽̓̓̐̈́͂̊̒́̏̈́̃̅͋̿͆͑̒̈́̔̉͋̿́̿͌̒̆̉͆̾̓́̄͌̆̂̊́̾̾͂́̑͂̒̐̑̂͊̃̈́̏̏̏̐́͗̇͗͂̄̾̅̈͗̽̈́̔̒̿͑̏͆̒̀̽́͒̑̊͆̇̇̒̍̊̾̈́͌͐͐̿͛̅̀̍̐͌́̈́͗̽̎͂̽̏̇͐̓̈́̊̈́̈́̊̏͒̌͐͗̂̓̋̿̀̈̾̈́̈̀̐̾̇͂̅͆̿̽̿̒̂̅̓͂́͌̓͒̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̶̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̙̻̣̹̖̻̗̟̫̭̰̗̜̩͉̺͚̬̣͉̠̺̠̼̯͓̬̝̻̱̰̫̭̬̖͖͚̜͕̦̤͍̳̝͖̜̫͓͙̖̲͈̙̰̤͖͙̖̖͚̰̙̼̱̻̳̥͓͔̺̱͇̟͉͚̠̤̮̻͙̻̫̥͙̰̲͔̻̺̩̬̞͙̥̦̩̹̜̙͖̣̥̳̝̭̮͉͎̠̮̖̼͇̼̭̣̳͈͚̹̮͍̘̬͙̝̬̙͙̥̳̞̯̻͖̲̘̥̭͖͕̭͕̞̘̭͉̘̩̲̰͔̥̦̭̮̪̘͎̙̜̮͇͕͖̺͖͉̰̞̫̱̟̤̪͔̝͓͔͕͈͙̻̞̖̖̦̫̺͍̳͈̠̞̱̯͔̹̮̪͖̗̰͉̘̜̭̱̭̟̹͙̙͔̼̻̙̺̥̲̪͇̦̭̰̫̗̦̱͎̬͖͉͈̦̹̜͗͗̏̊̈́̈́̇̋́̈̑́̓̀̓̂̉̽͆̈́͌͛̊̏̅̑̉̂̽̆͋͗̓̆̿͋̄̈́̽́͌́̑̇̓͊̑̆̀̈́̿̽̐̈͑̈̐̃̑̈́͊̄́̄͗̑̀̈́̾̿̑̐̎̒̌̈̍̅͆̒͗̈́̊̍̀̓̐͌͆́̄̔͑̇̔̿̔̒̈̃̌͒̔̂̈́̈́͐̿̈̐̃̓̐́͆͒̈̈́̎͆̂̈́̒͊̓̄̋̉̇͌͛̈̃͆͒̏͂̾̾̎̃͊̓͋̎́̀̇͆́̈́̌͐̈́̊̓̐̊͑͐̃͗͐͌̏̐̅̈́̒́̍̅̑̊̃͌̉̓͒̃́̋̈͗̾̀̏͛̓͗̄͊͋̀̄̋̔́̄̇̉̑̍̇͌̄̄̄̆̔͗̒͋͗̍̑̆̀̆͛̈́̅̏̓͗̂̉͌̈́̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̴̧̛̛̲̲͎̞͚̘̺͖͖̀͆̐͆̀̔̂̇̈́̑͆̀̆̿̃̏̔̏̉̓͗͗̇͐̔͑͛͑͂̎̔̐̑̈́̅̂̏́͛̍̈́̈̆̾̈́͐̒̊̍̏̈́͋̈́̔̍̾̄̎̅̌̽̾̀͆͋̊̈́͒̋̅̐̈͗̄̊͆̿͛̏͗͋́̑͒̾̉̑͒̒͌̀̋̄͌̃̒̅̈́͛̔̇̓̋̀̑͋̔͊̑͒̎̈́͌̔͛̆͛͛͒͐̒͌̾̊̓̈́͗̈͛̓̈́͊͌͛́̽̀̊̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ḙ̴̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̘͔̤͈̪̻̱̼̫̻̦̞̦̳͖͍̳̳̗̱̬̬͉̜͖̩̲̱̬̝̖̥̮͖̬̦̙͎̼̠͖̙͓͍̤̽̀̀́̄̈̈́́͌̄̄̑̒̉̃̊͑̏͌͐̏͑̍̐̑͗̇̀̐̅̽̇̀̔́̓̈́̄̍́̍̎̈́̌͆̂̍͛̈́̉̊̍͑̑̈́̇̈́̈́̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝r̷̡̨̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̪̝͍͖̙̹͓͔͓̼̩̺͎͉̱͉̖͈̫͖͇͓͉͇̘̯̹͈͚̖̦̫̞̘̩̯̭̞̟͎̦͍̦͍͓̟̖͕͈̺̹͙̦̻͍̞̲̘͓͉͚̺̝̼͉̞̗̝̹͖̜̳̬̦̯͇͚̹͍͎̬͙͍̪̲̭̺͗͋̓̑̒͛̐͛͛͋͒͂͗̅̇̆͆͛̎̒́̌͊̔͗̀̋͌͛̎͊́́̾̅͋̊̉̉̉̄̒̓͛̾͌̓͑̈̐̇̄̇̇͒͒͋͗̾̃͆͆͑̾̎͐́̀̍̆̐̍́̿̽̄́͗͒̀̔̓̀͐́͛͂͛̒̂̑̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̨̡̛̼͚̮̤̳̠͎̼͇̺͉̱̹̩̮̗̼͉̜͖͖̞̺̝̳̭͉̬̲̬͙͕͈̺͓̖͔̜̼̤̮̥̜̰̟͔̯̪͇̯̫̣̖̜̫̹̱͔̗͍̞̭̖͓̻̞͎̠͎͚̦͉̟̥̬̟͍̲̱̝͉̬̥͉͕͕̞̮̠̹̯͉͙̫̘̬̠͈̘̦͎͚̳̗̘̩̠̣̞͍̺̯̲͇̹͇̠̭͈̬̹̜̗̣̠͚̱̜̥̖̣͓̼̦̞̯̗̻̤̱̥͚͚͚̺̮̦̥͎͓̝̜͙͉̻̫̝͎͔̭̘̭̘̥͈̝͈̤͔͖̥̣͙̩̯̝͉̗̊͑̍̂̈́̈́̌̂͆̆̓̓̿̿̂̈́̽̒̋̈́̌̇̆͋̿̀̔̃̈́́̈̏́̑̐̿͒́̈́̓͋̆́͂́̓̆̌̊̿͌̋̄͆̾͑́̉̑͌̄͐̂̐͊͌́͂̆̈́̉̎̈́̀͛̿̇́͂̂̃̿̽̄̒̉̉͐͋͆̀̓̐̅̌͊͊͊̆̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̸̢̨̧̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛͔̻̹͖͚̗̱̱̫̦̻̘̼̝̰͖͓̹̥̬̙͎̘̬̣̙͉̺̖̟̬̙͓͎̻͔̙̠̪̝̜̺͖͖͈̗̩͉̹͍̭̪̫̻̻̲̤̗̝̮̞̱̺̹̹̰͓̭̬̫̬͚̜̯̦̼͙͉͈̖͖̮̪͇̤̪͙̯̦͉̰̱̦̠̱͖̙͇̳̺͔͕͎̱̦̼̹̞̱̹͔͎̟̯̘͕͕̺͇̙̙̺̯̜͚̞̥͉̮͉͖͚̣͔̠̘̭͓̤̤̪͍̱̰͕͔̻̟̞̮͚̖̘͍̭̞̦̞̞͓̼̹̪̼̯̟̬̠̜̝̮̪̗̼͉̖̫̬̙̰̯̤̦̳̪̫̰͕̼͚̥͓̟̻̙͉͉͍̬̖̟̖͔͚̝̌̎̈͌͐̀̇̄̒̈͆̎͑̉̒͆̈̈́́̂̉̔́͛̃̋̀͒́̏̑̎̃͐́́́͂̾̅̆̌̃̑̾̓͛͐̀̃͑̏̎́̂̋̊͆̇̀̒́̇̆̇͂̈́͊͛̈́̑̀́͗͐́̉̋͑͂̏̔͐̾͆͑̿̆̋̊͋͐̌͗̈̏̊̍̃̈́̑̅̆̏̔́̄̔̇͑̑̊͋̎͒̍͂́̈́́̽̉͌̇̇͛̀͌̑̽̈̂̐̊̂́͛́̈́̽̔̋͌̀̎̑̏̒̽͂͋͐̌̋͌̐̈́̿̉̑̑́̀̊̍̀̽̒̊̇̈̂̉̈́͗̐̏́̈̑͑̈́͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̢̢̧̢̢̧̯̫̙͇͓̺̩̬͍̰̝͚̬̤̻̩̗͔̺̹͉̮͚͎͔̺̟̮̦͈̜͓̰̝͇͇̮̜̤͋̄͊̀̀̈̆̔̌́́͐͛́̈́̂̍́́̂͒̅̌̈́̏̃̎͐̂̾̃͛̃̊̐́̾̄̓̑́̈̒̕̕͘͝͝͠ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̛͍͚̳̺͇͕̳̩͕͙̖̮̯̺͓̝̞̹̰̲̥̭̟̭̲͕̟̝̟͈̹̪̼̝̪͔̝̱̱̪̼̣̤͙̗̼͓̻̩͓͍̣̗̜̟͍̝̭̠͍̙̫̜͉̯̘͚͎̲̟͕̣̞͇͉̮̯͉̖̃̅̅̉͌̈͒̈̄͗͐̓̈́̒̐͛̊̽̀̈́͋̿̒̏̂̍͆̈́͂̈͂̅͊́̽̊̉̔̆̓̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̶̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̛̹̹̬̻̬̲̰̞̗͉̱̣̖̘͓̞̳̫͓͉̦͖̲̖͍̗͔͖̹̤͓̤̣̘͚̣̖͖̗̖͖̮͕̘̭̖̩͕̦͉̲͇̞̼̱̳̖̜͉͓͈͖̰̩̤̩̪̦͚̖͔̭̘͔̺̹͉̳͚͖͕̗̠̮̝̝̤͍̝͇̲͕̬͚̥͍̲͖̭̞͓̦̭̞̳͇̰̮̩͇̗̠̞̟̪̩̭̯̭̮͍͈̘̬͓͖̲͔̹͚̟̠̥͖̺̻̪͙̳͓͓̩̠̱̹̠̦̳̔̓͋̇͌̓͆̑̈́̋̊̌͗͋̓͆͑̀͂̆͌̓͛͛͊̔̋̄̾͌̔̔̆͌̌̑̌̏͑̊̃̀͂̒̏̈̎̿̅̈́̽̾͌̍͋͆͒͛̾͊̓́͌̏̉͌̾̑͐̈́̀̈́̀͊̓̓͑̉̈́̓͋̃̉͆̇̐̀̀̑͒͑̏̊̍͗̾̏͌̈̋͌͑͊͐̀̀̂̈́͂̌̉̉͐͊́̓͐̐̀̃̒̓̊̒̊̀͋̆̈́̃͑͑̾̎̉́͋̄̍͋͑̋̔́͆́̏̇̽́̎͊̾̓̍̈́̈́̋̄͌̉͗͛̇́̏́͆̓͊̐͌̓̅̀̈́̅́͑̑̽̏̋̆̐́͊̈́̀̈͂͗̈́͒̉͋̐̒͐̄͑́͒̌̿̄͗̏̅̆͑̾̆̊̍̿̀́̀̇͒̉̋͗̓̓̓́̐̈̆̔͌͐͋́̑̈́́͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅm̴̨̛̘̙̞̺͖̞̰͓̟̖̳̪̹͖͉̺̫͈̖̼̜̠̥̱̜͈̣͓̿̓̎͗̏͛̓̔̑̀͂̅̇͐̍̊̒̑̈́̌̅̈́̓̀̔́́̒̈́̒͐̈́̒̽̓̃̎̽͌̓̆́̍̾̈̔̒͗̐͗͋̋̏́̄̅͐̂̑̅̂̒͊̒͒̆̽̆͆̍͛̓̏̽̈́̓͑́͐̈́͗͘̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠,̷̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̫̣̦̝͔̹̥̱̯̰̖̜̩͕͚̱̳̖̰̭̝̩͍̝͈̰̫̝͍̦̭̭̮̖̤̣̦̙͓̗̖̳͕̞̻̘̳̬̗͔̭̖̟̖̺̹͚̩̣̳͕̤̝͚̤̺̲̰̩͎̮̫͖͖̙̗̪͉͔̯̜̬͉͈̹̥͓̖̼͚̭̼̫̝̻͍̬̺̯̩̘̜̯̫̣̝̩̩̱̳̪͈̥͕͖̻̼͉̜̱̼̦̖̪̜̖̮̯͎̣͍̬̙̹̳͉̥̤̱̜̟͔͓͎̞͒͂̈̓́̅̍̓̉͑̈̎̇̈̈͛̀̌̾̎͛̉̅́̌̄̅̑̿̾̋͐̑̑͐́̅͂̓̉̀̇͛̋̇̏͋̾̃͋̿͒͛̊̈́̌̇̇͋̌͗͐͆͗͋͋͑̂̎̆̃̈͑̓̇̾̋̿̈́̈́͛̓̋̍͑͋͐̉̍̐̓͊̀̓̓̊̆̈̇̏̔̓̑̽͋́̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̗̗̺̤̤͇͇̠̖͍̰̯͚̼̙̙̭͔̠̖̜͍͚̞̹̘͉̘̱̙̼̫̤͇͚̩̞̤͎̭͚̫̫̝̬̫̥̖̼͚̤͉̙̖͔͖̤͚̦̞̻̲̣͇͕̹̳̟̞͈̻̣̠̦̫̟͖̤̘̣͇̝͈͎͉͍̳̠̠͕͈̠̲̭̹̻̙̺͎̥̲͚͚̠̰̱̫̣̩̽́̊̃̇̐̇̊̀͂̃̄̏̽̆̇͛̐́͌̀̐̊͒̔̓͆̃͂̿̀̂̿̓̈̉̃̾͌̀͋͑̓̌̾̌̆̈̓̆̐͋̉̎͌́́̎͋̊̇̅̏͊͌̂͌̔̄̽̅̇͆̂͑̊̉̌̉͐̆̅͛͌̋́̒͗͑͌̏̃͛̇͒̆̑͆̎̅̀̄͒̾͒̏̽̆͂̆̽̓̌̐̈́̾̆̊̊̋̔͐̄̑́̉͑̄͊̾̎̿̅̃͌̉̍̾̈̅̓̓̈́̂̿͌͛̆͂͋̽̈͋̾̓̐̊͑́͆̏͌́͗̐͆̒́̐̃̓̒̽̊̋̿̑̀̀̀̎̑̎͊̿͑͌̀̋͌̃̉̒̔̿̈͗̔̌́̓̇̎̈́͑̎̃̿̌̽̃̾̽͌͊͋́̊̈́͐̆̿̐̆̓̎̐̇̏̔̎͂̆̌́̊̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅS̷̡̨̡̛̝̟͕͈̹͉̱̭͚̗̘̠̱̹͈̖̫̔̑̊̀̑̐̂͌͗̑̋͒̍̍͊̎̈́̇́̎̓̄̐̊͋́̑̿͂͊͋̔͌͐͋̎̋̑̄̀̂̎̋̽̅͊̀̍̃͌͂̔͋̑̒̈́̓͒̊̊̎̌͆͊͑̾̑̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ơ̸̢̢̨̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̨̢̛͇̯̰̟͉͓̟͎̻͔̤̤̲̗͉͉̙͇͓͙̲͖̲̰̖͍̙̫͈̤̖̜̗̲̩̗͖͇̣̥̼͚̣̼͇̥̜̠͎̺̬̪̳̗̪͍̬̤͈̰̫̺͍̳̺̘̖͔͎̪̲̮͔̟̮̲͙̬̻̼̘̥̩͈̭͔̪͖͗͋̾̍͊̏̿̐̆͗̋̓̌͗̽͗̑̇̊͗̐̐̓̊̅̀̿͆̿̍̈́͋̉̐̈́̂̎͋͊̿̒͌̾͋͋̋̂̃͂͗͊̽̔͋̅͒̉͛̓̾̾́̓̇̊͆͗̈́̋̔̍̂̄̍͑̒̐̈͊̀̑͂̀̋̉͒̈́͒̿̾̐̂̍̀̐̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛͍̦̰̹̗͔̜̭͇͓̱̜̜̪̪̠̟̪̤̲͙̹͖̣̰̲̥̦̱̠̩̳̟̘̻̹͉̭̰̯̹͈̖̱͎̙̤̹̬̻̰̘̬̖̱̙͙͕̹̦͔͎͇̫̹̹̙̼̠̟̻͉̫̲̳͙̰̣̪͖͇̰̪̳̹̻̜̹̰͚̲̹͍͇̱̜̦̥̘͉͈̼̬͔͍̰͇̗̯̼̤̠̮̤̞͓̤͇͉̪̳̭̲̩͚̮͖͙̥̫̠͚̹̪̝̬͉̞̝͙̱͎̖͈̞̫̘̪̰̥̞̱̻̹̝̦͓͖̻̯̺̞͈̬̮̯̠̱̤̬̩̮̰̗̲̗̮̘̝̫̳̲͈̯̲̦̹̣͉̱͖̣̞̫̦̲̬͓͇̘̜͓̜̬̻̣͖̤͎̜̣̤̝̳̻͓̠͈͈̩̙̿̃̀̍̌͂̑̒̌͋͌͆͗̒͊̀́͊͂̃̽̂͋͛̆̀̒̑̀̆͐͒̈́͐͌̿̑͗̆͌̾̓̄͆̀̀̈̈́̀̂̅̈́̿͌̿̔̾͑̉̓́̍̓̾̈́̉̊̇̒͛̽̈́̅̀̀̐̀̒͌͒͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅį̷̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̯̝̰͉̯̘̥̜̤̠̝̭̗̯̺̫̦͓͉̼̤̺̝͉̟̩̟̫͙̹̣͎͎͓̩̜͚̞̠̤͙̪̼̺͙͔̘̲͉̼͓̠̳̫̟̬̮̞̙̫͔̜͕̭̮͖̝̘̜̰͎̗͉̮͉̩͕̫̗̗̘̺͈̫̦̤͈̼̯̺̯̱̣͇͕̳͚͇̠̘͓̼͕̪̤͈̱̦͎̫̝͔̱̺̞̻̤͓͇̗͖̙͎͍͖̝͎̱̱͈͉̞͈̜͓͖̭̗͕͍̫̟̲̳͖̳̜̱͕̳̤̺̪͈͓̹̲͇͈̭̭͔͍̦̘̠̠̫̖̰̠͓̻̹̹̼̫̱̲̗͊͑̽͛̆́͌͋̒̋̐̒͂̂̈́̇̌́̉̊͑̀̈̅̐̓͛̈́̋̉̈́̃̈̆̒̈́̏̍̈́͗̃̽̊͂̐̌̀̈́̔̋̽̈́͛͊́̆̅͛̽̋̍̾̈́̊̓͛̀͌͑̈́̒͂͑͒̉͒̓͂͐̀̈́͌͒͋̐͐̂̓͐̑̒̅͛͗͊͊͒͋̍̓́͐̄̃͒̈̂̇͂̔̌͐̓̅͊̉͐̈͂̃̑̎͗̉́̓̔̔̿͑̓͐̍͆͂̅̅͂̍̊̈́͋͆͛̎͋̐̓̎͌̍̈́͒̂͐̐́̇̈́́͌̓͂̇̎̽̀͒̃͊͑̀̽̐́́̑̍̃̍͌͊͗̏́̀̿͒̍̈́͛̎̌́͋͊̄͊͒̃͒̑̆̐́͊͊̿́͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̶̢̢̢̨̨̛̬̪̝͚̟̬̼̻͎͔̥͕͈̻͓͉̜̦͎̯̬͎͍͇̖̱͇̹̪̼̥̹͕̰̘͓͍̼̜̝̫̮̫̗͔͓̝͉̹͈̜͖̝̳̗͎̟͔͖̱̫̫̥̫̭͆̎̀̈͂̾̑̀̽͒̋̈́̂͋̏̾̒͒͋͑̋̄̅͒̈́̉̔͊͐̈̀̈́́̉̈́͘̕̕̚̚͜͠ͅ?̵̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̛͍̞͉̝̳͓̳̝̘͎͉͚̬̝̲̖̙͚͎̼̮͖̩͇͍̗̬̳͙͍̰̮̩̮̺̻̻̟͙̺͖̬̩̗̺͕̼̣̥͓̳͕̞̖͔̳̦̝̟̼̻̘̬̩͔͉͖̹͚̮̰̗̰̫̻̮͚͖̣̤͚̗̝̯̠̮̗̙̦̹͙̲̳̤͓̰̱̝͎̝͖̣̣̩̪̥͎̱̩͖̠̺̗͕̗̤̜͓̩͓̬̯̟͉̺̝̱̝̮̭̲̬͖̳̹̺̬̺̘͚͖̯͚͔͈̘͕̼̗̹̭̟̞̱̝̻̻̱̰̹̫̟͖̪͇̗̞͖͖̦̜͖͕̗̤̻̘̮͕̰̮̪̟̰̣͔̝̼͕̺͈̞̙̩͖͚͇͉̯̲̩̜̼̭̫̤͔͎͉̱̳̹̬̖͚̝̱̭̫̥̩̞͓̜̲̟̬̲̥̣̦̲̺̺̖̺̼͖͉̙̱̌̾͛̉̀́́̈́̂̊̍̆̎͐̑͐͑͋̉́̆́̏́́̏̅͊̓̋͌̒̓̓̒̄̋͛̈́̇̃̏̆͂̍̎́́͌̃̆̓̋̿̎̓͌͑̉͛̿̋̄̑̐̈́̄͌̄̌̎͑̈̅̌̃̅̄̂̃̂͒̈̋̒́̏̊̀͐̊͛̇͆͑̃͐̒͒̂̊͒͂͗͒͋́̈́̀̓̌͊̎̈́̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̛̛͈̫̦̬̝͕̜̫͎̘̳̥̥̮͎̹͇̲̩͇͕̖̟̟̹̮̳̻̬͎̥̟͙̭̥͓͙̺͇̹̗̺͈̜͔̳̖̖̰̲͚̝̮̦̣̺̥͖̤͎͔̙̱̜̣̻̪̬̻̼̼̻̈͂̑͂̋̔́̐̈́̿͊̉̆̐̉͊̂́̌̓̋͛̽͑͋̌̋̉̊̏́̈́̈͆͛͂̈̈́̌͌̒̿̑̂̌̒͒̌́̂̈̆́̐̈͒̄̾̐̐̊̒̀̔̐̏̌̔͌́̈́͑͗͋̏͌̿͌͌́̈́̔̓͐̒͂̊̀̓̃̓͆̑̆̎̅́͆̈́̇̽͛̒̓͐͑̐̊͂͌̏͆̽̈́̈̈́̑̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅÁ̵̛̛̛̝̤̝͔̠̘͇͙̯̣̰̬̜̫̯̳͈̠͎̹̲̳͚̹͙̺͙̫͎̯̬̂̑̃̉̀̂̌̌͊̎̍́̌̏͑̍̾̀͛͑̑̂̍̓̉̐̿̑͋̓̿̄̇̈́͂̊͒͌͂̆̓̑͗́̓̀̓̏̈́͂̄͂̆̀̽̓̎̎͊̄̒̆͌͋̾̒́̍̈́̄̈́͗̌́̈͊̀̉͌̇͛͒͐̅́̍̾́̋̑̈̋̎͛̏̆̒͗̀̈́̂̎͗͊͛͋̀͆̊̂̅̏͂͑̑̆͒̈̌̅̍̒̅́̉͐̄̑̍͛͌̈̈́̈͆̇̀͂̇͌̀̿̉̂͊̾̒̀͛͂̊̒͗͐͐̊̎̋̔͂̽̌͋̇͆̇̈́̈́̓͆́̀́̓̆̓͐͋̎̅̿̀͆̀̾̂̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅņ̷̨̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̝̳̱̘̗̟̖̮̺̮̙̳͇̱̥̪̥̱̦̻̜̩̠̹̬̝͉͎̱̙͇͙̬̭̱̮̯̗̯͉̭͈̳͔̯͓̬̙̭̹͈̱̣̼̰͖̬͉͙͇̟̥͖̜̥̜̥̘͍̪̹̺̂̑̈̃͊̆̾̍͛̄̿̇̆͋͛̄͂̀̔͂̇̏͊̇̓͑̽́̐͑̐́͑̉͊̈́͌̒͋̊́͂̀̿̀̽͌̋͒̈́͛̂̾̌́͗̃̓̎͑̿͑̃̇́͂̈́̂͒͂̿́́̾̉͗̐̐͐̀̉͆̓͑̆̽͑̂̄͒͊̒͐̽̓̀̑͗͛̒̊͒̇̓͑̓̎͋̈́̀̅̈͗͐͐͌̎̒͌͌͋̃̈́͐́͂̌̋̈́̍̈́́͂̔̅̂̽̎͋̌̎̒̆̍̓̒̊͊̌̌̇̉̑̓͗́͗̈́̈́̅̓̋̎̄͗̽͋̅̐̉̌̔̏͌͋̒͐̈̔̈́̃̒̒̈́̎̀̈̏̌̆́̓̏̇͋̂͐̂͒̐̋̒͊̈̐͑́͋͒̀̇̀̏̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḑ̴̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̬̲͙̩͓̞̼̖̙̰̥̳̭̩̪̱̻̥͔̙̻̪̬̖͚̟͖̻͎̱͉̱̼̪̮͈̲͙̟͙̻̮̠͇̲͔̬̬̻͇̭̲̯͈̳̦̗̙̣̝̝͔͓̳͖̯̣̯͖͈̫̦͖͍͉̗̳̝̹̦̤͓̲̯̪̯͇͖̦̺̲͖̲̬̫͈͒͑̊͑̐̈́̈́̈̽̋̌̐̑͑̔̊͌̈́̐̔͌̔͒͛͌̌̃̍̊̓͂̒̊̀̌̽̾̀̓̋̓͂̀̎̾͒̿̑̾̇̾͛͆̉́̀͂̇̀̊̿̒͆̃̏͋͆̐̓̾̽̄͛͐̒̽̌̿͛̾̉͗̐̈́̋̈́̃̇̽͊͋͑̂̃͊̍̔͆͌̾̈́̌̾̋̎͛̄͋̈́͂̿̉̑͑̊͌̏̍̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̮͚̖̖̩͓̺̤͔͔̖̭͉̙̘̜̟̲̙̘̩͕̼͎̮̭̖̣̳̯̰̺̞͖̙̪͎͇̙͓͈̩͍̱̭̻̲̘̣͇͚͍͔̗̭͖̟̬̥͙̮̠͔̻̟͇͖͍͓̰͖̦̞͓͎͇̰͇̻͙̲̬̘͚̳͈͓͎̩͔̙̼̪͈̟͔̳̰̘̹͕̜̗͔̻̹̻̮̙̺̮̦̤̙͔̙̦͚͇͉̯͚̳̼̬̞̻̘̜̣͇̘͕̺͇̣͎͈͚̣̦͓̜̤̬̱̝̜͙̙̲͖̘͇͚̰̰͓̲͍͍̻͌́̓̀̀̓̿̓̆̒̀͑̈́͐̄͋͑̆̈́̒̂͑͌͗́͗̐̆͑͌̊̉̈́̑͂̀̆̆̏͌̄̏͆̒̈͆͐̈́̓̊͊̎̄̔̄̈́͋͛̅̎̆̐̇̒͒̄̂̒̾͂̀̊̄̎͌̑̄̌̏̔́̀̑̈́̓̅͐̈̏̈̈́͂̈́̽̀̽̏̔͊̊̋̍̐̈́̆̈́̋͗̓̏͑͑̿̆͋̏͌͛̎̊̊͆̐͐͒̓́̄̓͊́͌̒̅̓́͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅẁ̶̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛͖̙͕͖͍̮̠͕̬̯͍̪̘̙̝̲͎̠̻̣͉̹̟̫̰̝̰͈̮͔͉̯͎͓̪͕̣̝̗͉̜̪̟̼̪̩͈̻̗̫̱̦͍̙͔̖̮̰̳̬̟̼̺͍͈̥̲͔̟͚̰̭͓͓̦̣̭̞̮͔̬̪͖͇̝͇͈̼̺̜̺̼̞̹̠̫͎̖͇͇̥̖̳̝̭͕͚̠̻̮͇͚͇̣̫͙̮̬̙͕̠̟̘̱͚̮͎̯̳̳̟̗͕͎͚̦̭̜̗̱̪̗̹̰͖͍̜̞̹͇̯̑͌̀̾̓́̉̊͗̽́͊̇̉̾͊͑̈́̐̿̀̉̆̽̐̽͒͆́͌̐͊͛̌̀̊̽̓̿́̒́̀̃͋̐̾̆̔̅̍̂̔̓̓̈́͂̽̈̅́̉̄͐̉̓̓̏́̐̂̑́̂̄̈́̉̿̀͊͆̋͛͛̓̇̽͛̈̒͛͊̃̈́̌̇̔͛̆̇͆̆͌͂͊̂̓̃͌̆̇͊͐́́̅͒̾̈́̍́̈́̄͊̎̉̈́͌̃̄̄̃́̀̀́̊̽̀̉̑̿̈́̑̍̏̾̃̆̌̆͌̍̀̈̃͑̌͛͊͑̂̑́̅͗̔́͊̉̀̽̾͐̓́̃̏̅̆̇̒̂̎͊́̒͌̑̈́̑̓̂̌̐͐̎̂̔̀̉͛͗͒̋́̓̀̊͗͊̄̋̉͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͎͔̹͙̩̲͇͎͙̙̝͚͇̪̻̯̜̠͎̠̱̤̬̟͎̦͎̹̤͔͚̠̝͇͈̩̩̪̖͍̗̞̙̭͎̭͉͈͕̥̝̥̝̠̳͈͍̞̦͚͕̜͈̺̱̺̙̝̲̥͓̫̩̱͔̦͈̥̖̭͔̤̗̳̟͔̪͉̻̞̳͚̯̟̞̪̼̼̝̱̘̠̤̪̠͕̥͔̭̱̫̥̱͖͉͖̻̱̬͕͙͎͔͍̜̹̹͚̼̠̟̤̜͐̋̀͌̍̍̀̐̇̀̏̆̐͛̑̀͌̆́͋͌̃͆̿̋́̈́̄͆͂̐̓̌̌̌͒́̅̂̏̿͐̈́̾͒̑͛̇̽̈́͐̅̆̿̓̑̋̾̋̈́̈̑̀͊͂̎͋̿̂͑͒̈́́̄̿̂̃̍̀̀̀̂̅̀̋̏̽̿͋̿͆͐͛̎̒̿̀͆̓͋̅̒̈́̑̊̃̏̅̂͑́͆̒̀̃̈͛̂̀͊́̒̂̿̍̃́͑̿̆̈̃̊̌͛̑͛̋͑̓̋̉̾̂̊̒̆̅̍͑̓̎̍̈͊̅̊͑͌͗̂̏̃̊͗͗̑̽̊̾͛̐͂̔̀̈̔̌̆̈́̓̈́̉̍͌́̃̈́͋̈̃̒́̅͌̌̄̐̔̌̇͌̈͐̍̓̊̓̌͒͛̓̋̉̎̓͑͌̏͌̎̃́̋̓͊̓̑̄̀̀̋̔̂͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̶̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̖͚̤͇̫͉̖̫̮̰̬̞̱̗̦͖̩̭̘̥͇̼̟͖͖̗̬̻͚͙̫̥̱͖͖̳̤̻̖̗̟̟͓̳̫̦̜̠̹͖̖̝̘̪͓͉͚̬̖̼͓̫̘̗̗̰͚̖̥͙̯̘̭̙̥̻̪͈̞̝̣͓̠͉͚̮̣̩̜̫̜͕̱̙̞͉̰̗̤̬̻̹̹̞̭̩̗͉̬͖̫͕͇̭̣̝͇̭̦̭̣̖̩̗̮̣͓̙̻̠̻͖͓̥̱̻̩̤͍̪̮͓̠͔̬̺̠̼͉̣̤̩̺͕̹̯͚̗̙̗̦̩͔̰̞̞̩̗̩̹͙͔̤͓̹̲̦̪̮̘͔̫̅̀̓͊́̐́̃̀͒̾͊̊̂̍̏͒̈̾͛̀́͋̌̐̽̈̉̉́͒̃͑͆̌̆̀͗͛̄͒̈́̐̄̑̀̃͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̞̼͎̖̺̱̳̖̮̳̙͖͉͎̠̠͇͉̥͓̗̦͈̞͉̞̤͕̼̰̪͚͔̝̫̦̠̤̳̙̠̲̘̪̼̞̳͉͍̖̫̟̣͇̮̠̱͈͖̜̟͈̗̦̦̦̟̖̮̬͓̳͙̙̱̼͖͎̮͍͓̭̫̼̲̖͍͓̞̮̞̼͚͇̘̺̼̥͕̱̟̝̪̝̥͎̹̥͕̠͇̩̪͓̔́̂̈́͛͑̓̆̉̑̐̀́̿̀̏̄͂͋͗͋͌͒̎̈͂͊͗̓̈́͊̒͆͋̉͒̌͒͊̊͌̎̍̑͐͐̓̾͂̽͂̅̉̏̆͋͊͊̃͊̌̃̓̾̊͐͊̾̂͛̍̆̇̌̈́͆̄̌̒̓̽̓̒͌̄̀̑̈̎͆̈́̄̐͋̀̃̆́̊́͗̂̀̔̊̑͊̍̒̉͂̆̀̿̈́̊͐̊̆̂̄͛̓̿̈́̃͂̈́̇̐̅̒̈́́̅͑̋͂͑̆͋͊̾̉͊̒̌̓͋͗̈́̀̃͐̈́͗̂̈́̄̅̏̈͒́̾͆̋̇̐̈̔̎̃̋̃̃̈̿̍͗̓̐̒̄̿͋̄͗̊̂̎̉̅͋̉͂̅̄́̆̎̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̡̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛͔̞̫͖̦̦͙̮͙̖̺̣̗̫̜͎̲̥͕̠̩͍̦͖͍̯̝̭͖̬̘͉͕͚̞̳̮̼͖͉͓͓̘̟̺̫̺͔̝̞͍̪͇̩̰͙͇͍̱͚͇̥̬͙̥̤̜͉͔͚͕͎̣͈̳̻͙̺̖͉̙͎̻̺̫̬͓̗͈͉̠̻̬̱̹͚͙̙̖̭̝̻̼͓͙͔͓̙̣̙͖̟̣̗̋̈́̿̈̊́͒̄̔̍͊̃͛̓̑̏̈́̔͗̒͂̍̔̿͌̑̈́͗̉͌̈́̂̃̇͌̀͊͊̊̓̾͆͊͊̀̈́͐̌̉͆̒́̿͛̈́́̊̀͋͗̓͛̈́̂̔̏́͐̃̏̀́͒͆͊͛̍͒͆̈́̉̍̑̋̋̔̆̐͗͋̌̍͋͌̂̊͂̓̀̈̓͊̉̓̇͒̈́́́̄̔͊̒̾̀̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅy̷̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̣̯̗̠̮̼͙̭͕̜̫͈̞̲̟̻̱̜͍̼̲͎̠̳̘̫̭̮̯̗̺͕͖͕̦̩̹̝̳̬̳̮͚̠̫͙͉̭̤͔̟̙̠̺̦̲͛̃̎͂͒͌͂̀̊͂̏̿̄̂͗̉̋̇̀̓̃͌̔̎͗͑͂̇̄͆͊̂̅̾͆̑́͐̑̀͆̐̑͂̌̑̀́́͌̎͌̉̓̔̋̅̀̎̌̈́̑̉̑͊̆͐̑́̏̃͆̍̿̈́͊̈͂̾͊̓́̀͋̍̿͑̂̆̏̄̇̅͂͂͆́͒̆͐͗̐̾͌̋̐̋̿̏̂͊̈́̑̓̄͗͐̅̍̓̎͆̿̎̐̓̉̏̒͋͌̋̈͂̾̔̐̈̾̏̒̂̀̔͑́̃̋̋̃͑̓͒̌̈́͑̅͌́̈́́̈́̅̀̽͊̀̄̓̋͛̂͐̓̓̊͌͊̉̍͑͌̎̓̃͆̾̈́̃̒͐̉̈́̍̇̽̂̆̈́̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ơ̶̧̛̛̫̱̘͚̣̜̗̱̝͍̈́̏͂̌̀̆̾̒͛̑́̐̌̑͛̎́̿̃̋͗͐̒̓̔̑͋̓̌̌͗̆̄̆̔̑̃͑̎̿͒͗̈́̄̆̄̀̎̈́̏̓̀̒̀͐̋͗͑̉̑̐͗͌̇̎̈̍̆͋̐̐̑̊̅̓̋̊̽́̌̽́͂̊̈́̍͋́̈́͂͌̒̂̅̔͆͆̈̋̔̈́̑̂̒͌̀́̋̊̄̇̄̈́́͊́̒̊̈́̆̒́̌́͋̄̐͂͐̀͗͒̽̑̽̃͒͒̅̽͗̊̀̾͊͒͐͌́̃̄͒͌̇͂̍̐̔̈́̄̍̇̎͂͐̍̃̌̉͆̑̔̓̅̃̀́̆̏̈́̐͌̇̀̾̄̄̑́̈́̀̍̀̑̃͐̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅǜ̵̧̢̢͎̟̬̘̦͇͈̩̬̳̖͈̣̭͖̮̺͙̦͕͔̺̺̠͇͖̫͖̮͇͖̬͈͈̼̰̱̫͉̠͎̘͔̘̲͔̦̬̩̲̮̜̞̹́̏͋̑͂̋̐͋̃͛̈́͆͌̑̉̏̉͆̾̉̏̈́͐̾̓̆̍͛̑̇͒͆̂̓͘͘͜ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̡̧̯̥̥̣̫͇̙̣̲͕̥̜̞̟͕̜̝̫͈͉̣͎̙̩̠͙̼̟͖͙̞̮͕̳͇̟̤͈̼̩͍͍̹̰̼̦̖̱̭̰͎̗̰͉̼̥̗̭͖͓͙̞̩̱͈̩̜̰̣̝͇͖̖̲̗͚̜͇̜̠͎̮̘͖͚̪͚͖̻̹̉̂́̎̑̅̃̀̂͗͗̕̚͜͜͜d̴̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̜̥̯̳̖͇̬̲̩͎̪̳̠̠̥͍̹͖̰͖̤̮͍̪̺̠̦̺̠̞̣̬͎̗̭̦͎͍̦͈̫͇͍̫͕͉̗̹͕̣̟̬̮͔̯̟̋̓̍͊̄̌͌̓̀̓͊̏͑̓́͌̔̿̀̊̄̽̄̒̇͊͋̈́̅̊́̀̇̒̎̂̇̓̈́̇́̌̈̓͛͊͒̆́̍͛̌̈́̂̅́̉̿̅̈́̀͆̐̓̌̋͆͗̉̽̒̑̎́͆͑̑̔̏̿̎̓́̂̿̿̑̎͌̓͐͆͒̅͛̆͆̈́̓͗̀͒́̊̈́̉̏̈́̃̆͒̈̈́̆͑̐̓̏̔̀̏͗̓̏̔̍̏͑̊́̑͌̎͛͌̋̄͋̎̈́̅̈́̉̉͒̀͗͊̀̑͋̋̿͗̐̒̐̆͆̓̀͛̀̓̾͂͗̎̉̓͊̈́̽̌̅̅̀͌̈͌̓̄͌̾̌͌̂̿͂̌̃̒̿̏̃̊̅̐̓̈́͑͒̍̈́̀͊̓͆̍̽̃̑̑̅̎͛̈́̓͑͑̑̀̄́̾̆̍͂̈̂͛͐͗̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ơ̷̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̤̯͇̝̜̖̣͕͎̩̠̦̰̜̤̦̮͕͚̣̺̹̻̮͓͍͓̝̫͓̫̲͕̩̙̥̯̦͚̦̹̪͉̤̣̠̱̬̫͍̞͓̖̦͉͕̰̞̟͍̝̼̥̟̙̼͎̰̠͇̰̙̲͍̹̥̥̰̲͓̮̞̤͍̰̖͉̫̞̗̱̣͉͉̹̮̠̹̝̱͖̭̩̫̱̩̤̗͙̲͖̩̟̜̮̮͍͖̗͉͕̰̫̲̱͖͚̦͓̩̼̭͈̞̤̝̞̹̰͇̦͙͚͍̦͓͙̩̪͚͙̤̮̭̝͎͇̰̭̺̺̣͍͕̻̙̠̬͔̗̩̩̲͖̙̦̥̈́̈́̌̋̂͐̀̉̈́̽̓͆̑́̎̍̌̉̒̾͊̉͒̍̓̄͗̏̇̽͐̾̃̂̉̈́̽̆͂̀̑̈̏͋̀̄̆͑̂͂̈́͛̒̌̽̍͂̈́͑́̃͆̐͂̒̂͌̄̂͑̏̎͒́̋̍̑̊̿̈̽̈̈̑̃̈́̎̽̏͊̀̊̽̿̀͌̃́̇̎̒̈͛͆̉̒̃̂͆̀̀̉̊̅̇͐͊̆̉̈̑̍̆͌͑̌̀̓̋̀̈̾͆̃̇͋̾̆̂̇̈̈͛̋̄̊̒̃͌̍̍̿͌̅́̐̓͑͗̊̽͊̐̽̿́͗̔̍͂̎̈́̽͂̊̏̇̈́̇̈́̄̆̉̈͊͊̇̒͗̇̈́̾̀͌̍́̓͐̌̈͐͛̾̿̆̓̑̓̏͊̂͒̎͂͌̈́͛͋̅̏̎͂̓̈́̐̏̌̽͋̂́́͌͐̒̌̐̾̀̈́̓́̉̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̶̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͈͖̙̠͕͈͉̜̙̮̟̖͉̺̘͔̰̹̙̣̘̖͇̣̥̗̙͖̘̹͖̟̟̖͖͇͇̺̳̭͉͙̭͖͈̯̻̺̮̯̫̣̥̮̻̬̺̟̮̤͚̬̮̟̻͇̟̱̮̟͔͎͔͖̭̳̭̞͈̣͈͎̳̱͚͚̙̻̘̖̩̻̰̜͇̱̮͙͇̤̼͔͖͍̜̻̲̙͓͔̝̤̦̱͍̣̰̩̰̬̖̰̣̣͎̫̞̤͙͔̺̣̦̙̱͚̺͕͇͎̻̖̝̦̞̯̜͈̝̦̬̲͙͇͔̼̥̮̩̝̘̩̙͈̼̦͇̯̬̜͕͚̗̜̼̭̥̟̦͕̣͔̰̙̱̦̖͇̺͚̖̣̫̹̟̲̬͈͍̩͓͙̬͕̪̬͚͙͖͖̮̪͔̲̤̪̣̮̜̦̻̱̜̗̥̩͔̠̥̯̖̪̜͇̍̏͑̏̓̀̏͊̾̅̃̽͂̍͊̏̓͛̔̾͂́͒͋̒̔͌́͌̉̈́̾̂̽̐̅̍̈́̅̎́͐̔͐͊͋̈́̍̾̑͆͆͑̒͊͊̈́̌̀̆͑́̓̅͛̀̓̓͋̍̐̍͗̽͒́̽̑̏̉̿̌̍̈́͋̈́̎̈́̈́̄́͒̈́̅̉̂́͛̈̒́̈́͂̽́̍̾͂̐̾͐̑̏̍̊̎̈́̽̑̃̇̆̍̌̆̄̓͛͌̏͐͒̌͗̀͌̅͋͂̔̈́̓̊͒̑̿̈́̂̑̆͑̽̾̎̌̇̑̉̈́̈́́͗̿̇̐̄̑̀̊́̓̂̾̈͐͑̆̓̐̐̑̇͋̍̏͐̔̏̈́͋̋̄̀̔̉̃̐͗̇̓͐͛̌̃͊̊͋̏͐͊͂͐̆͊͛̂́͋͌̈̌̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̡̛̭̟̭̙̹͕͕̥̼̻̮̝̰̖̪̤͔̤̬̻͚̳̖̲̳͓̘͓͈̜͖̲̙̫̼͖̞̩̥̤̹͕̝̜̪͖̜̟͔͉̺͙̹̝̞̮̺̤̥̯̮̝̗̱̹̺̙̥̟͔͚͙͊̀̈͂͊̃͐͒͋̄͗͗̓̈́̿̇̈́̓̈́̎͊̔̂̀̈̕̚͜͝͠ͅͅw̶̨̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̪̟͖͓͇̯̜̮̱̭̫͍̞̹͈͙̥͇͉͈̫͖̻̖̫̙̤̹̠͓̖͇͓̱̣͓͓͖̭̹̯̠̜̘̳͈̹̜̼͎̺̬̳̦͚̱̲̘̥̥̜̜̱̻̩̥̤͔̩͉͔̥̬̫̼͈͍̠͖͈̬̻̩͔͔͍̲̭͍̦̹̭̱͎̺̩͖͉̠͓̥̖̦̠͚̪̘̜̠̗̱̟̗͙̭͉̜͉̬̼̗̭̘̮͈̻̞̘̖̫̟̟͍̤̹͖͖̻̜̰̬͈̞̳̟̘̯͔͔̯͇̫̩͙̤͙̤̦̣̲̙͕̦͍̥̰͍͙͕͉̥̰̯̺̖̣̝̮̲̘̺̬͍͕͚̫͓͖̲̪̼͍͖͚͓̙̺͚̯̗̥̩͚̙̙͚͚̼͕̑̊̂́͗̀͆͑̇̓͊̎̄̀̂̏͊̉̽̀̽̀̌̅̅̏̏̎͐̑͐͆̉́͒̅͒̾̏͐͑͑̈́̓̅́͛̇̏͊̄̎̌͊̿͛͗͛̆̇͐̉̈̀̒̑̃̈́́̇̓͛̔̾̏̓̿̀̀̍͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̸̡̧̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͓̲̩̹̝̩͚͕͖͓̜͍̰͇̯̙͎̭̟̫͈̰̱̟͙̘̹̭̯͉̣̰̩̣͕̣͎̺̺̙̬̭̳͚̰̼̼̙̟̻̣͖̜͙͚̰̩̞̟̖̘̪̼͕͉̙̦̝̯̰̻̭̱̹̜̗̣͓͚̖̤̜̺̰͓̝͕̭̬̙̠͔̮̗̮̟̳̰͈͇͆̀͊͐̃̿̔̋̂͊͗͛̈͐̌̂̆̎̉̽͋̔̀̀̉͑͐̅̀̀́͗͊̌̀̓̂̍̎̈́̏͗̄̐̃͗̈́͗͊̓̑̀̋͛͂̒̅̀̓̈́̋̋͛̉̈́̀́͆̓͛̀͛̎͆̏͆̊̈́̊̈͒̾́́̈̋̆́̾̓͊̒̂̍̊̂̈́̄͗̈́̍͒̔̈́̐̀́͆̾̐̒̔̓̂͌̌̔̀̅͌̌͒̓̇͂͌̈́̿͌̇͐͗͗̓͗̌̏̐̏̌̇͋́̐̒̒͗͂̈́̔̅́̃̿͂̂̑̇͆͗͒͗͆͂̂͊̎͌̇̓͂͂̈́̊̒̉͌̌̓̄͌̄̏̆̓̋̏̃͌̈́̆̽̒̊̈́̔̈̓̂̅̂̐͗̈́̃̋̐̀͗̈́̈́̿̏͐͋̐͆͆͛͆̑̈́̑͗͒͌͂̿͂̏̃̈́̒̑̌̎̈́͂͑͑͑͒͂͑̍́͌̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅą̴̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̦̖̰̼̮̺̺͖̣͙͖̺̬̣̲̖̝̱̠̖̜̰̭̣͎̻̼̠͉͖̥͙͈̹̟͕͚͍͉̣̬̞̦͚͍͓̼̺͇̜̜̖̖̝̦͕̙̤̪͚͓͎̭͉̩̹͚͙̼̪̰͖͖̦̱͖̪̺̟͎̬̣̥͖͉̣̮͓̬͓͉̱͖͚̖̺̖̝̙̣̞̺̟͚̳̏͗́͐͛͋̋͊̅̿̈́̿͐̐̄͋͛̇͐̎̾͆̀̑̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅt̵̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̺̻̱̺̼̯̯̮͇̜̬̖̠̤͉̟̥̹͓̞̮͍̮̲̜͖̥̙̬͓͙͚̮̲̳͙̲͉̗͖͖̪̩̪̳̩̬̞̤͓͓̼̟̪̦̥̱̮̦̝͖͙̬̙̝͎̭̟̹̬͖̙͍̳͇̠̪͕̘̪̩͓̗̝̲͓͇̮͙̯̲̰̣̟̣̰̗͍̫̤̳̬̣̝͇̣̘̻̱̞̼͉̰̝̜̤͈̫̰̺̭̪̬̩̥͖̝͇͔̣̺̖͉̤͇̝̣̠͙̤̲̪̪̱̿̇̃͒͑͊̂́͒͛͌̌͌͆̅͛͆́́̀̏̋̄͆̓̾̎͛̌̋̈́̈́͒̋̋̿̐̉͗͊͒̆̎͗͋͊͑̌͒͆̏̃̉̓̉̀̾̐̐̀̍͊̆̐͗͊͛̊͑̾̀̈́̅̈́͆͌͒͆̋̅͗̎̔̾̊́̔̐͂̑̎̏̃͒̎͌͂̃͊͐̈́̓̎̀͊́̌̅̃̇̈́̏̐̀͋̊̋̋̒̆̉̌̓̄̽̎̇͑̊̾̃͌̿̔͊̓͌̃̈́͑̑̋̏̋̈́̑̉̒̊̀̃̀̔̈́̆̄̉͊̈́̐̃̈́̋̈́̉̂̋̋͆̓̒̃̑̅̑̀͑̃̎̆̈̀̌́̀̇́̉̓͋̔̃̇̐͒̃̇͂̏͗̔͒̆͌͌̏̎̎̈͂̄̍̈́̈̽̅͒̐̌̈́̂̈̃̅͂̾̆́̄͊̉͌̑̃̎̓͂̾̊̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̰̪̯̱͇̻̲͔̤̟̝̟̻͔͖̗̘̖̬̜̭̬̘͎̗̮̮͖͍͍̪̻̬̪͎̭̜̞̲̯͖̟̞͖͚͇̟͚̥̭̗̤͓̜͚̼͈̤̩̯̗͙̣̗̮̱̻̦͍̩͎̭̮̖̙̹͙̰̦͕͓̜͔̳̘̟̥̫͈̹̙̰̬̳̟̩̠̝͇̲̠͍̪̫̙͍̹̟̳͇͇͓̣̱͖̮͇͎̫̯̬̱̯̗̱͍͍̰͍͈͍̮̠̫̗̯̣̪͚̖̯͔̹̩͖̹̬̩̺̗̬̙̻̻͇̫͇̳̯͔̯̭͖̩̙̺͇̼̟̻̱̤̺̜̼̘̫̙̹̟͇̖̮̬̪̠͙̪̫̥̗͉̤͇͓̩̭̗̼͚̺͔͔͍͇̎́́̃͆̒̍́̀̓̆̊̈́͋͑̑̏̈́́̊̈́̔̂̅̏͋̀̈͆̍̊͋͋͛̎͐̾̑̐̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̷̢̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̦̤͔͎̯̮͖̱͈͍͇̩̳̺̯̜̲̯͇̟̤͎̺̰̠̦̝͔̮̳̱̜̙̳͎̰̪͙̞̭͇͚̝̳̹̥̖̳̼̤̖͍̺̖͓̣̣͓̩̭̩̥͚̗̻̭͙͚̠͔͚͈͈͔̻̭͚̠̭̱͖̤̥̮̗͎̼̤̱̦̜͓͔͎͙͎͙̭͈̲͖̱̯͇͔̟̮̣̖͕̯̼͙̈́̉̉̍́̀́͆͒͂̀̋͑̅͑͗͂̆́̂̅̔͒̊̾̇͐̂͒̒͛́̓̄͛͂͂̈̇̈́̾͂̒͊̀̀̂͗̌̍̋͗̅́͌̓̌̄͑̊͛̾̿̽͐̍̈́̾̐̍͐̾̈́̈́͌̓̉̽̀̇̊̓̀̅́̔̌̿̇̓̍̌̿̄͛͌͋̀͆̎̽͂̿́̈́̅̈́͆͂̅̑͛̀͒̒͋̄̒͗̐̐̆̒̈́͆̔͛̾̾́̓͒͐́͐̅̒̃͐̈́̊̒̐͋̃́̔͒̏͐̅̉̃̌̒̈́̌͂͊̽̎͂̈́̇̅̏̑̓̅̀́̇̽͒̌̈́͂̅͑̐̈́͒̈́̊̉̉͗̍͛̄̎͗̈́͌̉͒͐̒̓̇̆̽͊̀̂̋̓̋̂̇̏͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̧̢̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̠͎̹̖̪̠̳̱̥̗̖̫̙̱̦̰̭͚̖̠̯͔̫̥̬̩̹͉̝̱̺̭̖͖̱̞̗̬̞͈̺͎̜̖̯͔͎̳̙̹̞̱͈̥̭̙̥̜̯̥͚̣̲͖̩͈̮̹͖͓̭̩̪̳͉͙͙͚̩̟̭͕̥̳̲͔̠̲̦̳̰̰͍͓̜̬̩̝̞̜̭͕̯͕̞̣̫͈̺̗̫̮̭̗̱̩̮̮̙͙͕͖̫̙̺̻͕̥͙̖̝͉̜͖͇̘̘͍͔̣̜͚̰̲͓̪̦̫͇̗̞͓͈̹̹͇̬̣͔̟̘̦͕̗͔̗̣̬̞̯͈̞̩̙̤̠͙̮͉͙̥̰̹̯̣̼͖̝̘̦͖̫̖̮̦̝͍̟̰̟̗͔̲͙̍̓̓͛̽͛̇́̌̐̄́̽̇̏̿̇̃̾͒̀́̈́̑̏͒̄͑͛̓̿͌́̆̀̿̈́́͊̈́͛͊͂͐̃̒̽̽̏̀̊̄͂̇͗̀͗̊̾̀̀̒̾̇͊̓̐̀̔͐̑̄́͐̓͑̑̈̉͒́̊̐̄̽̃͆̓͐̏̒̒̈͂͂̇̀͆͊̀̋͂̊͗̅͊̋̾͗̈́̀̃̎̾͆̋͑͋̆͗͗͌̽̋̒̾̌̀̀̊̄̇̇́͐̋͊́̀͑̃͊̍̒̉̒̇̌̈́̈́̈́͂̈́̅́̂̍̈́͐͂̍̓̓́́̌͊́̈̂̀͑̈́̔̊̅̋̍̆̄̀́͛͋͆͆̋̔͗̀̃̓͐͒̒̋͌̍̓́̾͌̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̯͖̣̭̬̞̦͓̬̝͈̤͕̩̯̰̯̟̯̖̹̗͖̼̩̜̼̺̞̯͕̘̠̭̱̭̙̯̥͕͎̞̜̼̼͎̘̪̠̝̞̞͙͎̳͇̙̳̳̘̮̪͎̩̥̟͖̰̻̖̪̗̪͕̱̭̘̫̩͍̦̃̾̾̈́́͑̐̓̌̍͊̀̽̿͋͌͊̏̏̏́̔͌̂͛̾͑̍̽̽͊̽̃͆̒̾̀̇̽͌̑̉̓͊͆̄̈́͑̽́̒̇̂͗͆͌͛̄͂͊͒́͗̽̍͐̈́̀̄̃͂́͒̄͗̈́́̿̈̏͛̅͐͂͆̈̊̌̆̿̀̐͂́̂̏̈̋̒̀͂̐́̀̐̈́̀̒̇̔̒́̈́͋̉̓̿̆̐͑̆̊̆͂͐̅͑̋̆̇̏͌̈́̀̄̏͑̓̈̌̅̊͆̇̀͑̈́̽̿͒̓̀̓̃̆̈́̔̓̑̓̑͋̋̈́̑̋̉͌͗̐̊̏̓̋͑̌̃͛̈́͂̉͑̉̓̈́̏̂̅̎͊̈͑̒̅́̂̀̾͗̔̈̏͗̇͌͂̊́̃̓̀̊͊̾̈́̄͌̀̀̄̊͌̐̈́̌̏́͆̌̿͆͛̐́͂̌̾̓̋͋͛͂̍̐̋̾̉͂͐͋͋͋͊̅̒̀͗̓͗͆̊͆͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅy̶̨̨̛̛̛̛̼̳̺̩̜̖̘͓͍̙͕̞̲̹͓̝̥̝͙̦͈̪̱͎̰̥̯̦̟̹̜̞̹̪͎̝̙̼̠͔͕͎͈̩̱̼͍̳͕̞̖̖̮̲̹̯͕̠̮̟̪̟̟̗̹͚̦̲̱̗̺̞͉̭͕̤̜̪͈̮͈͊̑͛̑̎̋̊̿̅́͗̈̔͌̇̈́͐̐̂͂͑̔̅͑́̋͋̒́̋̾̾̈́̆̾͋̅̆͑̂͑͋̿̐́̓̓͋͆̄́̉̉̐̾̑̌̀̀͛̓̿̈́̐̋̅̈̏͑͊̈́̔͂̓͌͌̈́̍͑̒͐̎̽͗̎̄̆͐̈͑̀̐͗̆̔̈͋̾̆̌̌̀͑̊̈̌͂͒̈́̇͗̋̔͒̀̇̽́̈̓̓͒̎̇́̋̎̈́̐̍̆̽͋͆̓̀̈́͌́͗͂͒̋́͗̐̈́͋͐̽̀̃̍̄͌̊̅̓̀̑̀̇̓͊̂̾̈́͌̔̂̒̒͂̎̿͗́̂̽̀͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̷̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̢̧̨̧̛͙̺̦̯̘͕͇͍̮̥̝̲͕̮͕͔̤̖̙̳̠̦̺̪̻̳̱̗̠̭̮͇͉̯̤̙̼̘͈̠͙̹͖̤̥̘͈̘̱͕̩̝̬̹͉̠̱̲͍̹̬͙̤̭͍͙͓̹͈͙̦̺͕̝̲͚̘̠̟͉̘̟̫̟̯͖͉̦͇̣͚̖̼͙͓̝̠͕̗͍͙̹̹͇̱̙͇̣͓̳̹̳̖͔͙̣̻̺͔̰̯͍̪̯̞̝͕͕̖̞͎̟̰͚̳̩̺̫̤͉̰̠̹̞͇̠̠̩̳̳̦̣̙͍̤̜̲̻̻͎͇͈͚̱̲̣̥̝̗̰̱̘̻͇̱̹͕͖̪̥̯̦̘̺̠͒̈̋̉͆͐̊̆̎̿̈́̍̂͊̆͋̌̏́͗̄̂̍͆̿̉͑͋̓͗̂̓͊̌̎̋̊̿̅̾̈́̏̀̀̒̉̂̽̈́̾͊͂̒̒̓͗̈́̃͆̋̾̐͑͊͐͋̎̐͆̍͆͂̃̿̿̑̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅų̷̨̧̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͙͇̞̬̹͇̪̺̪̦̰͉̹̼̗̳͕̼͓͔̞̘̺͇͖̰̻̮̤̮͙̖͉̖̥͇̰̼̬̤̻̹̟͈̲̙̙͈̪̘͚̭̟̥̝͉̫̩͔͕͚͔͕͚͈̮̼̣̻̦̳̙̦̥͍͙̘̮̜̬̞̹̬̥̞̱̰̟̜̯̠̼̩̟͇͚̭̯̖̀͗͗̓̽̎̌̒̂̑͛̌̄̂̆̉̑̈̋͛̋̂̈́̑͒̇̐͂̐̈́̐̀̍̑̔̃̾̉͂́̎̈́̌̇̀͛̿̔̏́͑̽̋̊̈̌̈̇͗͋̐̍̈́̒̀͌̂̌̈͊͊̈̈́͐͆͗̓̒̀̈́̽̒͊͌̊̇̆̑̍̆̏̎̒̽̆̓̌̀̐̾̓́́͊̃̇̉͌́͐̉̈́̅͛̍́͐̇̇͑͆̾̿̈̿͌̓̀̾͂̀̒̔̀͌̒͛̌̊̉̅̍̃͋͋̽̎̉̈́̀̅͑̒̏̈̎̈́͆̐̅́̄̈́͆́͋̐͋͑͗͑͆͑͗͒́̋̄̌͋̾̂͐̅̎̌̑̾̈́̾͐̒̔̔͋̇̋̍̈͊̆̐́̀̈́̂͌̓̾̎͋̎̄͛̊̈͐̏͊́̓̀́̈́̎̿̎̊͐̓́̿̉̅̌͑́̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̮͓̼̦͙̘̦̩̥͈̦͎͇͍̯̖̮͇̭̤͇̠͕̭͉̹̹͎̮̳̱̦̗̗̮͓̪̫̙̥̪̼̳͉̝̙̝̳̯̖̣͔̙͎͔̹̰͎̼̻̩̬̖͓̗͔͈̻̻̦͖̩̥̱͔͖̥̻̺̱̪̤̣̹̬͇̰̳͔̪͙͎̭̟͈̣̬̦̳͙̩̺̥͍̬̠̺͇̱̬̲̪̪͍̥͙͙̠̗̙̝̫͉͋͗̀̃͒̅͊̎͑̌̓̅̊́̋̀̓̓̒̈́͆͒̍̏̂̽̄̈́̀̓͋́̒̑̏͊̈̏̍̒͂̈́̒̂̈͌͗̐̎͑̑̎̆̌́͑̔̀̑͑̿̀̍̔̓̽̓͑̋̿̓͒̍̋͒̾̉͛͂̏̅͆͂̅̓̓̽͑͑̍͂̃̐̍̆̆̓̆̔̍͂͌̽̑́̓͊̈́̍̈́̈́̂̂̾͆͂̈́̂̎͂̌̒̑̂͊̉̀̃̃̌͌̾̄͂͐͋̌̌̊͆̄͌̄̋̈́͛̇̈́͋̄̀̊̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̷̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛͎̼͕͙͓̻̝̱̲̖̤̙̦̻̩͇̩̫͙̰̘̥̗͉̉͑͆̊͐́̂̌͛̿̑̒̈́͋͛͛͗̂͗͋̉́͊̄̓̾̏̈̌͋͌̐̀̐̀͛͊̅͐̈́̃͑̇̏̈́̏̒̃͐̅̆̿̄͗̍̈́͑͂̌̎͆̓̏̂̐́̎͆̋̇͆̍͊͊̎̇̋̾̒̒̈́̈͑̋̓͒̒͌̈́̐̈́̿̏̑̈́̌͌̿̔̋͆͑͗̇̐́̒͑́̃̍͂̀̀͒͗̂̍̍̓̄́͆̾̿̇͂̀͑̃͌͂̀̅̀̋̌̇͌̈͗̇͆̔̇̇̽̌̿͛̍̈́͒̓͋̆̈́̆́̓͛̋̎́̌͒͋̔̏̓̅̈́͒̌́̒̆͑̐̇̑̾͋̉̔̐̀̌̈͊́̈͂͊͂̀̀͛͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝r̴̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̪̞͚͓̫͍̗̝̜̟̟͚̯͎̮̝̯̹͔̟͙̲̞͔̹̮̩̭̰͈̩͍̬͎͈͍̖̭̀̾̐́͛̏̈̀͑͊͋̄̓͂̈́̄̉̅̌͂̈́͛̾̏͑̏́̽̀̉̈́͛̌̈͗̄̂̏̓͒̓̃̈́̈́̌͆́̓͒̿̈́̃̆͐͛͑̐̀͌̉̌̍͊̋̀͗̐̒̎̍͋̊͛̎̓̑̃͂́̓̒̇̿̂̀̈́̏̓̉́͐̉̅͒̿̂̋͒̒̄́̀̌͊́̇̐͋͂̽̇͛͌̎̄͊̈́͊͊̉̓͂̈́̑͋͂͌͒͊́̉̐͐͛̽̋̇̐͛͌̿̓͐͂̀̌̉͊͊͆̈́͆̉͒͌̑͗̿̊̈́̒͋̈́̔͌̒̂͋̀̋̽̊͐̓̍̏̀̌̓̔͆̄̉͛̑̀̉̈́̾̔̎̏̒̿̄̍̉͛͛͊̇́͊̓̓̇̈̈͛̈́̀̀̒͑́̍̈͌͑̅̅͊̑͊̋͋̊̽̀̓͊͂̓̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ȩ̴̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̢͕̺͚̥̟̱͕͇̼̞̬͚̣̦̫̯̟̖͔̞̙̲̻̭͓̦̳̫̘̦̬̠̘̬̣̖̖̘͎̗̥͖̲̻̣͉͕͕̼̝͇̯̫̙͖͖̠̻̮̱̖͔̤̪̬̤̗̫̺̟̥͖͍̱̩̣̗̙̳̤̙̱̦̬̟̞͔̭̘̖͙͔̲̝̫̣̭̺̘͖͙̰͉͔͕̞̺̯̣̭̜̞͈̦͓̰̰̘͉͙͙̺̫̠͍̣̱̗̲͔̗̼̟̦̬̝̮̺̻̺͓̪̤̦̲̳͉̬̞̳̝̜̥̖͓̫̺̺̺͍̘͓̖̣̳̼̮̭͙̥͈̩̺̬͎͙̖̩̫̗̹͇͈̟̲͇͉̗̜̻̫̥͍̠͕̳̖͖̹̻̱͕̩̹͕̺̩̮̤͎̱͓͔͕͉͍̪̯̱͖͈̖̘͇͖̬̦͇̱̥̭̭̤̻̻͔̯̻̝̟̜̹͕͕̼̯̦̘̼͎̯͓̹̐͆̋̇̈́̇̓̊̉̎͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḁ̵̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̫͉̮̗͓̰̘͕̱̫̲͍͈͚̟̻̝̙̲̻̩͖̤̘̹̳̖̳̭͇͚͈̘̹̘̳̼̬̫̮̫͙̜͕̜̮̩̼̞̮͙̺̺͈͙̼͓̥͓̝̙͉̜̘͈̳̝̥͈̦͎͇͇̜̦̞̝̮̙̠͎̭̦͈̳͖̳̯̻̭̰̱̺͚̱̻̯͓̭̝̰̼̩̟͓͖̝̼̜̬̞̜̮̱͙̝̱̬̩̘͍̦̈̈́̈́͗́͐͑̃̒͂́̀̔̂̈́̒̅̇̊̂͗̈́̄̂͊̊̽̄͛̊̔́̊̑̋͊̐̈́͊̍͌͋̓̂͛̋͊͐͊̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅm̸̧̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̮̳̫͔̰̱͙̘̰̩̜͍̣̝͔͚̤͚̞͓̺͚͖̰̘̭̪͎̩̮̩͔̹͎̗͙̹̳̪̼͎̻͍̮̺͕͇͇͍̯͈̥̥̹͇̥̼͇̜̤̦̥̥̥͔͓̹͉̗̞̙̥̲̻̬̩̭̩͓̝̼͖̙͕̲͔͉̻͔͕͍̭̥̣̥̬͖̥̮̰͈͇̳̙̻͓̳̻̲̞̥̩͈̣͓̹͍̰̗̥͔̜̯̦̩̙͚̱͉͙̙͓̻̺͔̯̞̙̜̜̹̥͔̟͚̼̣̤̯̩̹̘̣͈̼͕̮̞̳̜̼̖͙͙̱̤̹̝̬͍̳͓̱̼̻̰̰̼̝͈̝̩͉̹͖͕̭̖̣̟̹͈̞͔͈̩̺̯̪̤̣̫̣̙͙̱̤̤̝̱̟̝͉̺̘͉̫̲̤̥̪̩̦̬̱̯̫̪̜͎͚̙̤͉̗̳̦͖̞̫̺̩̥̞̳̩̝̰̮͔͎̣͕̫̣̳̜̀̒̿̌̈́͐̉̀̇͛̿͆̂́̾͑͗̋̽̓̅̐̈́̾͂̈́͐̋͌̐̊͛͗̾̌̃̒͋͐͐̄̽̒̈́͊̐́͒͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̬̭̩̳̘͙̩̹̤̼͓̲̼̠̗̦̹̲̙̦̭̣̭̟͇̮̳̩̲̦̮̬̖̫̻̲̞͈̹̰̘͎̲̺̭̜̳̫̳̘̟̞͚͍̯͚̗͚̺̜̭̬̣̝̫̺͎̣̦̜͚̮̘̘̻͔̩͓̺̞̠̫͚̥̟͓̖̮̥̳͉͙̻̲͕̼͈̠͔̗̠͙̝̙̹̝͚̞̻͙̮̻͍̳̺̪͔͖̘̜͇͇͍̟̪͇͔̪͎̺̹̬̪͕̫̖̭̜͔̬̻̞̥̱̞̤͇̫̜̞̣̘͉̭̝͉̼̰͕͎͚͖̟̯͎̥̌́͗́͐̐̿̇̾̊̍͐̔͋̽͐̍͊̎͗̋̎́̅͌͗͋̀͊͒͑̓̉̓̆͛̄̓̅͌̾̿͆̈́͛͋̅̎̐̓̅͌̀̍̾̉̑̾̊̍̂̌́̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͝͝͠ͅͅa̶̧̢̢̲͎̣͍̥͎̟̮̤͖͎͚̞͈͓͇̖͉̻̗̗̙̬͚͖͖̘̱̜͚̯̲̮͍̳̗͎̱̤͖͈̗̘̹̠͉̪̹̤̬͋̐̊̾͑̒̄̌́̒̐̆̒͆͘͜͜ͅb̷̢̡̧̛̘̹̣͚̠̹̩͍̟̥̫̤̙̤͍̺̲͍͙̦̰̻̼̯̻̪̥̟̹̹͚̣̺͉̥̬͍̜͙͓̣͙̮͔̱͉̯̺͖̟̪͚̺̀̆̐̇̃͗͗͑͑̃͆͋̿̄̍̏͆͛̈́̎͛̀̄̌̚͜͝ơ̸̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̢̛̟̤͙̦̦̫̮̣̙̼̻̪̙̼̦͔̱̺̜͉̼̻̞͚̬̦̰͉͓͈͕͈̮͖͎͚͍̖͇͙̙̘̱̭̦̱̹̹̮̝̗͚̟̼̞̜̤̹̥͙͚̣̮̹̤͉͎̹̮͔̥̮̱̻͎̞̩̜͙̟͔̼͚̰̫̳͍̱̻̣͖̳̼͇̦͎̳̙̞̦̳̭͉̋̾̈́̋̈́̈́͊́̒͑́̌̂̈̆̓̀̊͌́̏̉̀́̑̈́̇́̊̎̌̋͛̅̅̅̑̔̂̓͐̐̍̂̐̄͆̈́̇̈̌͛̃̓̆̿́̑̾̆̊̓̊̃̔͑̎̉̀̒̈̃͊̅̓̈́̿́͑̇̈́̄͒̋̑́͑̈̂̏̀̋͑̃̆͂͆̄͊̒͋̑͒͋̏̈́̅̊̇͊̓̏̀͐̌̐̄̃̔̎͌͛̓͛͌̎̇̓͛͊̀̾̏̍͆̅̋͑̊͑̒͆̏͋͛̆͊̋̾̄̍͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅư̸̡̧̢̡̨̧̱̳̪̣͇̰̙̞̯͈̰̰̟̙̤̞̹̞̻̯̹̤̞͉͖͙̪̠̻̰͍̟̠̖̪̖̖̼̠͕̩͉̘͓̫̟̰̯͇̣̙̟̮̹̰͔͕̹̗͖̤̟͇̻̮̘̲̳̤̟̦̻͚̜̗̫̭̪̖͖͇̠̰̯̩̬̭̣̺̄̂́̂̈́́̏́͊̋̄̽̈̒̈́̐͌́́̆̇͑̅̃͆͑̎͐̽̒͌̂̌͐̓͗͗̌͗̔̍̋͊̉̐̂́̀̉̈̎͊̂̐͗̐̈́̑̆̌̐͑̀̋̎̀͗̈́̇̎͋͌̋̏͆̃̽̋̅͐̊͊̈͆̆̀̓̀̓͋̀̌̽́̌́̎̐̌̍̎͗̄͑́̅͛̀̀͋͌̆̈́͗̅̓͛̽̒̋̚͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̴̨̨̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̬̲̙̝͇̜̥̞̞̲̭͓͓̤̻̦͓̞̺̘̬͈̗̠͇̰͈̞͇͔͍̮̼̤̪̩̺̗͎͉̺͔̳̰̙͍͙̱̟̘̲̟̮͎̦̦̫̹̗̤̦̱̯̯͖̺̗̹̰̙̠̬̯̣̘̼͖̖̲̣̯͌̂̽̀̀͛̑̀̈́͐̐̔͋̓̎̔́́̾͑̒̌̀́̑́͑̾̂̃̿̽̉̈͛̿͒͌̓͊̈́̆͂́̌̑̃̔͊̂͒̃̌͗̂́͛̐́̉̒̾̈́̿̈́̋̔͒̋̓͋̿̋̌͑̂͑̓͗͌̃̿̅̒̏̅̌̉̓̄̌̄̒̇̉̑͊̄̌̋͗̒̋͆͆̎̇͒̏̀͋͐̐̇̍̐̊̈̑͋͗̂̋̎̍̓̀́̀̑́̇̊̓̽͊̂́̿̓͋̀̓͒́͑̅̐̄̒͆̾̃́̈̈́̏͊̅͐̈́̑̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ?̴̨̨̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̲̼̺͚̠̜̟̭͚̟̩͍͇̗̹̩̺̥͉̝̻̰͔͖͚̲̫̬͍̗̙̫̙̤̙̜̦̰͖̞͖̫̟̝̼̹͕̯̣͇̦̩̟̫̬̙̦͕̘̙̩̪̘̟̺̖̼̟͉̯̼͍̺̰̻͚͚̥̺̯̦͖̖͖̩̳̙̘̦̰͇̘̝̩̯̥̺̘̩͇̺̘̗͖̯̠̤͔̬͈̘͓̙̼̖̜͖̯͔͇̻̲̯̞̳̖̖͕̭̮͓̮͙͕̗̟̱̬̭̺͈̲͙͈̫̺̟̞̮̘͎͕̱͎̻͈̜͎̞̖̲͓̞̟͚̖̬̳̱̝̻̥͓̻̭͉̣̯̫͇̦̱̘͈̺̻̹̩̰̬͓͚̦̫̙̰̖̙͖̝̳̘̫͖̼̤̞́͋͆͐̀̽͑̑͂̓͗͐̄̿̂́̒̆̉̾̅̈̏͐̐̑̓̑̈́̐̑̔̈́̾̇͋́͒̂̌̆̓̑͊̍̓̐̀̂́͑͛̎̌͂̓̏͛̊̄̈́͋̂͆̇̓̂̄̓̓͗͐͛͒̽͋̀͑͂̆̈́͊̂͋̓̿̔͒̿̇̿́͐̓͂̌̽̅̿̔͆͊͛̀͐̑͊̈́͒̀̊̉͐͋̂̈́̋̓̌̊̉̿̉̌̂͌̍̏̍̈́̽̄̓͗̄̌̿̌̈́̽̇̒͗͛̇̎͗͊͒̿̓̂͑̓̌͆͒́̈́̋͗͂̑̈͛̌́̍̌̌͐̿̆̆̎̂͊̂̊̇́͆̐̋̿́͐̑̍͆͛̓̐͑̾͆̏͌̽̎̽̈́̓̋̃̓̍͒̊̑̇̾̅͂̿̆̾̂̑̀͋̔̑̄̋́̔̃̋̀̀̀̒̎͊̾́̆̽̒̔͂̇́̎̏̔̃̈̏̅͛̌̾̅̄̿͂͋́͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̧̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̻̭͎̣͚͎̲̺͚͖̜̻̮͔̯̥̞͓̯͚̻̞̝̯͎̖̺͓̲̜̳̣͉̖̥͔̞͚͔̺͍̬̥̲͕͚̳̜̺̘̟̠̯̝̜̖͎̭̤̯̣̻̥̲̣͓̭̩̜͚͙̼̮̩͉̭͇̫̭͍̮͍̳̬̥̩̹̩͉̞̯̥̳̲̱̫̦͓̯̗̯̯͕̭̺̳̥͚̝͍̻̯͎͈̳͍͚͇̲͉̯͈̭̦̝̦̘͓̣̳͎̜̱̪̖͕̫̪̱̞̤͓̬̖̪̹̦͈͔̳̩͎̲͙̗̼̟̰͚͉̣̪̠̬͓̩͓̼̪͉̜͇͙̯͈̹̱̘̥͚͓̲͍̜͙̞̹̫͕̱̯͉̘̖̝̲͉̥̞̥̰̬̖̦̭̝̮͉͍̙͇̦̱̮̖̹͇͍̟͔͓͋̌̓̒͑̇̀̈́̐̇̌̓̿͐̃̃̌͂̑͒̏̉̿̀͐̉͊̽̿͗͂̒̀͒̽̍̐̓̔̐̿̍̏̓͐̽̈́͆̾̀̄͗̉̒̿̔̑̌̒͊̋̈́̏̄̍̀̓͗̏̀̑͌̿̽̽͑̂̏̔̾͐̀͗̈́́͑̉̋̑̑͋̔̈́̿̈̌́̀͆̀̑̀̋̌̍̽͆̆͒͒̋̆̉̊̐͑̄̾͗̀́͂͌́͐́̈́͒̒͑̍̿̌͂̈͑̽͊̑̓͆̍̃͊̊̓͌̇͑͐̊̀̋͑̅̓̈́̔̅̓̍̾̓̑̓̋͋̆̂̑̏͂͛̏̅̔̌̈́̄̓̍̈́͊̇͑́͂̈́̏̈́͑̐̿̒̿̔͐̊̇̑̾͗̊̉͂̆̽̄͌̀̈́̒̄̓́̂̃̏̾̆̀͌͛͒̾̽̆͑̍͛̎̒̉͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̛͑͛̀̊̃̆̿͂͆͊͂̄͑̾̌̑̔̉̋̆̈́̎̓̓̄̇͊̋͆́̐̒̈́͌̏̎̃̿̒͛̋́̉́̐̓̓̑̍͑͗̓͌̔̑̅̍̆͗̎̌͗̈̃̄̅͊̈́̐͗͗̉̅̋́̓̎̽͊̋́̊͂̉̇͑͂̐̏͑͋̽̄̈̒́̒̓̍̌̔̓̑͒̊̀̈́̔̈́́̈̿̇̿͛̓̈́͐̈́̐̍̽̈̈́̊̓̌̈́̈́͗͐͊̔̇̓̃̌̊̇͗͆̐͗͋̈̃̋̐̐̓͆̾͗̊̏̆̒̍̀͆̾̋̽̏͊̇͂͑̔̽̈̌̉́̂̆̀̒̆̋͑̃͛́͂̅͑͊̎̑̎̇̈̾̆̈̈́͐̀̒͒͂̓̾͆͊̓̔̈́̔̈̅͒͂̀̇͑͒̀͋̓̏͋̑̍̒̏̿̀̓̈́̋̈́̍́͗͛̏̍̀͒̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̷̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̨͚̭̟̯̙̲̳̥̖̖͉̟͖̪͍̞̠̠̝̟̦̭͈̳͍̠͔͉̺̙̬̤͍̙̠̱͎͎͓̺͕̖̘̖̰̙̖̙͍̗̤͓̣̭̘͇̼̥̖͇̤̬͔̜̠̮̰͙̦̜̣͚̘̗̞͔̞̖͖̞͙̯͙͎̻̗̼͉̮̼̭̗̯̠̰̭̳̥͈͍͎͕̟̳̖̬͈̤̦̬͇̞̠͓̣̘̭̝͖̱͙̹̦̤͉͕͇̫̫̙͖̠͔̳̥̺̳̮̬̖̗̥̖̩͙̯̺͈̠̭̱͙̯̬̝̬̞̤̣͍̺̐͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅ  
̴̨̛͎̻̍̎̿͆̓̐̀͐̈́̒͌͛́̉̀̈͋͊͋̽̔̿͐͌́̾͂̏̄̋̄̉̀͋̈̅̇̿̎́͑̃̈́̃̏͛́͑́̑̀́͑̓̊̀̾͆̈̾̽̎̔̋͊̅̏͊̀̌̍̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝"̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͉͔̲̟̻̳͙̗̹̹͚͈̀̄̉̽̃̎̒́̈́̀̈́̊̀͛̃͊̂̊͋͌͂̀̅͐̈́̔̾̊̅̓̎̀̈́̇̃̋͌̓̑̽̾́̾̾̊͛̏̈́̈́̈́͆́͛̄̆̈́̿͂̏̑̇̾̐̀͂̈́̒̈̓̏͛̊́́͛͒̈̈́͋̀̾̍̀̃͑̓̆́̀̓̆̄̌̽̂̿̑̀͒́̏̇̿̋͌̒̍̓̾̐͐̅̌͛̀̒̋̈́̽̈́͌̆̋̾̎̽̑̀̌̀̿̍̒̆̄̃̆́̐̓̇̆̓͂̋͊̓͌͂́̄̀͑̆́̾͂̈́̎̔̊͗̎̿̾̅̓̽́̀͛̐̊͂̓́͐̐͑̉̅̄̏̋́̊͑͐̉̇̍̎̅͒̊͆̉͆̿̑̑̀̿͋͛̽̾̔͌̅͂̅̈́̑͆͌̂̓̔̆̓̍͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝Ļ̴̡̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̠̗̞̪̦̝͍͙̲̺̥̤͙͉͍̪͓̭͍͍̤͙̝͎̞͙͕͉̭̠̜̜̺̖͓͖̳̠̰͚̤̭͇̖͔̼̱̗̙̟̰͚̹͚̖͈͚̼͇͎̼̠̜̼̖̗̺͙͓̮̳̝̠̪̣̗̫͇͓̝̲̞̞̠͚̹̲̝̤̬̞͍̝̭̻̜̫̼̖̝͖͉̤͚̝͙̱̺͍̻̟̞̥͖̱̲̟̮̬̰̗̱̙͉̖͖͈͚͕͔̫͚̰̬̠͓̣̹̫̝̬̜̜̫͇̜̤͕̙̜͖͚͚̘̜̟͇͔͎̩̖͔̯̯̱̱̥͙͙̮̥͕̳̩̫̹̗̥̯̱̜͈̼̝̟̟̜̜̲̪̰̥̞͖̯̯̭̼̭̻̺͈̲͓̯̹̬͈̩̝̖̻̥̹̫̲̩̤͇̺̰̺͉͉͙͙̿͒̂̌̿̌̂̂̎̿̋̆͋͋͌̊̈̃͊̆̽̅͆̅̒͂̌̂̊̾̿̇̐̈́̃͒͂̽̋͑̌́̐͂̈̌͒̊̾͑̔̏̒͆́̓̉̋̾̿̔̇͐̉̃̋́̍͆̏͌̽̃̓̓̂̎̈͆̆͒͌͗͗̍͐͌̃͛͑̀̉̎̿̈́̆͋͂̇̊̊̔͐́͗̾̐̀̔̅̍͐̍̌̄̏̈́̔͌̊̉͊̃̇̈́̄̈̉̈́̔͂͆̍̐̾́̏́͊̄͆͂͛̍̂̿͌͌̈́͂́͂̈̂͛͌̑̄͒͐̋͗̀̓̌̅́̍̉̈́̀̂͊͛̐̈̇̈́͌̔̾̒͛̃̀̓̍̅̏͗́̓͆͑̈́̓̐̍̑̄̿̆̽͆̃̉́̿̓̀̓̏̈́̀̀͐̂͐̊̃̓͊̐̈́̔͒̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̙̗̳͚̻̼̠͔̼̟̲̻̲̹̺͕̻̞̰̺͖̼̫̗̞̞̪̥̗̜͍̦̩͓̞̟̬̻̝̘͖̜͖͉̠̫͎̬̺͙̪͕͈̖̯̺̰͍̭̰͈̥̻̝͊̓̾̏͌̊̋̿̄͋̍̒̽̄̈́̎͋̔̿̓͐̽͋̈́̅̆̆͒̈̐͛̃͊͆̆̏̉͊̈́̉̀̑̊̓̎̏̀̈̔͒̇̽̀̈́͒̆͂̈́̄̎̈́̊̈́͒̆́̑̎̈̈́̏̃̄͛̉͌̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̲̼̫̳͔̪͍͈͖̫̠̭͚̲͔̯͙̻͎̦̦͉͙͖̘̞͇̪̞̠̫̬͔̠̰̗̣̙͇͈̳̮̝̰̜̖̬̣̜̯͍͎͕̩͉͕̖̳̩̝͙̣̺̞͙̦̜̖̱͉̬͖̬̲͇̦̩͖̗̳̣͓̞̮̩̲͛̓̓̓͛͒͐̅͋͊͒̏̄̎̾͑̍̐̈́͆̌̇̊̄͋́̓̿͋͌̅̉̊̃̾̂͛̉̎̎̉̈́̓͋́͌̂́̋̋̒͊́̀̐̒̃̌̍͑́̽̍̍͛͌͛̏͆͐͊̅̈́́̾̿͗͛̒͊̀̉͗̒̂́̿͂͛͗̓̊̔̀͗̑̓̔̈́̂̽̍̆͌͐͊̌̀̅̇̈́͊͑̈́͑̔̓͂̋́̿̔̈́͆̑̑̅͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̵̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̠̰̝͚͚̦̙̭͚͇̜̞̮̦͈͔̳̣̖̣͕̪̜̰̜̻̦̦̬̠̦̯͍͇̭̥͉̭̤̹͇̠̤̝̞͖͉͎͚̲̹͔̮̮̲͔̗̜͖̳͔͚͉̱̖̣͈̩̮̮̮͎̮͚̲̦̲͉̙͍̗̪͈̰̬̲͓̹͉̗̖̺̟̭̟̲̯͉͙̱̪̥̤͉̞͈̰͇̪͙̱̪̹̥͓͚̠̩̹̱̜͔̺̝͎̞̖̝̹̻̩̙͖̱̣͖͙͉̭̖̠̺̙̘̫̦̥͎̺̦͉̲̙͕̞̥̖͎͍͖͎̺̞͚̣͔̮͓̯̼͙̞̪̹̤̻̬̩͕̞͙̮͕̻͚̹̟͚̪̦̝̹͔̥̦͉͚͈͈̥̱̫͓̱̜̖̜̤̘͔̺̠̮̣̥̮͇̗̦͇̘͍̟͕͖̝̘͕͔̰̞̌̿͌͊̂̈͛͐̍͂̈̀̈́̎͆͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̞̫̗̗̩̼͓̯̯̩̖̗̳̜̼̪͎̘̩̳̅̉̈͆̑̉͐̄̑̉̿͐͆̍́̾̏̿̑́̂̆̽̀̽̔̂̎̉̑̆̋̂̎̈͆͑̽͒̿̋̓̉̓͌̊̄̓̅̃̾͗́̾͛̑̒̔́̔̋͗́̀̽̓̏̅̎̾͊̾̈́̂͌͌̅̀͊̀̇͋̂̓̃̿̈́̽͆͛̊̏̓̍̈͑̅̈̏͐̉̋̽͊͆̀͂́̽̐́̄̾͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̷̧̛̛̛͖̮̱̊̿̋͒͐̇̊̈̿͊̇̌͆̍͗̄͌̔̐͐̇́́͛̂̅̓͐͊̎̇̎͂̒̀̾̇̔́̽͗́͒̒͒̔̈̉̇̀̈́͊̈́̐͆̎̈́̇͂̅̈́̊̄̀̀̓͛̊̒̀́̓̋̉͋̄̏̑̔̿̅̆́̔̾͋̇̏̾̓̎̍̿́͐̔̑͆̃̈́̃͗̽̾́͛͆͂̎͗̑͒̓̂͑́̌́͊͂̀͑̀͑̓̋͆͒̃̿̀͆̑̃͊͛͆͛̏̔͛͗̓̽̀̍̆̔́͛̈́̾̑̉́͑̍̾̓̑̅̅́̾̇͐͑̀̉̑͐͛́̇̃̈́̔̈́͒̒̃͛̃̈̌̈̌́͋̍͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠f̶̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̙̹͖̠̫͎̮̻̯̼͉̭͙͉͕̲͕͉͈̹͕̭̭̣̺̯̗͖̫͚̖̫̪̜̫͈̮͉͎̦͈̮̠͉͔͉͇͕̠̞̫̤͔͉̲͔̺͕̰̘̥̫̰͔̰̩͈͙̬͍͉͙̟̲̝̜̳͙̞͓̫͎͎̭̞̰̩̼̫̩̲̱͖͈̬͍͎̮̬͈̠̤̣͖̯̟͎̥̺̬̩͔̘̯̫̥̩̪̅̿̓̀͑̏͂̓̔̓͑̾͒̂̆̓͌́͐̓̊́̃̈̋̇̍͋̿̉̍̀̀̑͋̽̽͆͐̐̂̃̅̐͂̿̀̆̈́̍̄͑̓̆͋̎̃̌̈́̾̿̄̈́͌͂͒͗̋͂̿͊̍̃̊́̀̒̽́͊̀̀̈̾̽́́̄̓̎̆̀̓͗̎͊̃̈̄͆́̀́͒̉̄̒̓̎͗̍̈́͆͐̈́̄̋̿́̇̍͌͆̆̆̓̃̓̀͛̈́̑̋̅̈́̃͆͛̄́̋̃̇̋͒̔̔̀̽̈͂̀͌͋̉͐͗̉͛̇͌͛̅̏͆͌͐͐̒͑͌̎́̔̈́̌̅́̽͌̏̈̉͆̏͊̑̅͛̊̏̈̅̎̄̿̽̂̐̏͋̔̆̈́̏͗̎̈͗̓͑̈́̿̇̌̀̿͌̆̌̀̀̿͊̌̅͆͋͛̿̎̀̈̅́̒͐̓̿̅͆͆͊̆̀̐̑̓̎̔̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̛̭͕̜̬̤͕͚̖̖͓̳̦͕͉̩̰̬̝̖̫̞̟͈͙͔͎̩͙̬̫̼̣̺͙̦̯͍̜̖̻̠̥̺̬̯̱̩̜̩̬̮̳̻͇̯͙̯̞̗͕̣̣̄̈́̓́̀̋͌̄̓͆̓̊̎͒̽͛̈́̉̀̀̐͒̑́͋͂͑́̈͋̐́̌̇̄̏̎̇͋̇̀̌̆̈́̋͊̔̈͊͆͛͑̍̾̀͐̐̾̒̓̈́́̅̿́̽̓͛̀̒͛̍̀̄͌̌̎̉̎̎̓̀͒́̋̈́̓̓̊́͆͑̊̊̈̂̌́͂̓̐͗̈́̆̓͛͒̎̎͋͊͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅs̴̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̫͎͔̱̮̹̯̖̫̪̯̬̥̣͎̮͚͓̲̦͍̫̬͉͚̜͍̩̞̻͙͖̫̙̖̞̘̳̮͔͚̬̼͍̻̹̖̼͈͕̙̠̬̺̼̘̜̪̱̯͕͖̲̫̻̖̗͚͚̺͈̝̠̖̯̰̖̼͓̻͈̻̰̝̖͇͓̻͔̦͈̠̱͉͈̲̻̪̯̱̓͗͆̈́͌̐̉̀̾͋̇͛́̓̔̾̇̀̊̓͂̐̏͂̃̔͆̋̉͆̾̉͑̔͆̅̈́̒͂̈͌̌͌̒̿̆̐̒͌́̓̓̑͛͑̂̄̊̂́̾͐̃͆͑̈́̇̃̉̾̋͗̐̈́͑̔͒̅̽̀́̌̓̎̀̆͛͊̌͋́͋͌̒͒͐͗͂͂͆͊̾̀̌͛̓͑͐͆̈͒̆̎̋̅́̀̀̈́͊̔̿͑̇̓̂̋͒̓́̑̅̂̈́̎̒͐̊̅͒̂̉̐̎̌͑̒͑̐̓̔̈̔̄̊͐̆̊͊̄̒̇̃͒̋͂͛̔̉͂͑͐̓̂̐́̀͑͂̇͆͊̈́̊̾͆̐̍̿̇̂͆͐̿͑͒̏͋̊̽͛̈́̓̉̈́̔̓͑̓͋̌͋͂̃̈́̀̀̈́̉̓̋̑̃̈́̆́́͌͌́̈́̊̂̀́̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̷̡̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̮͍̟̙͈̣͔̮̲̰̼͓͉͇̦͚̺͕̼̭͔̜̣͓̥̠͕̜̝̳̳̝̳̥̥̮͍͇͓͉̮͍͍̩̭̹̻̥̯̅̑͌̏̒̅̄͒̑̒̏̿̎̎̉͆͌̑̂͌̓͗́͒͒̒̈̽͐̈́̀̂̓̀͒̿͒̒́̀̾͌̑̀̒͌̎̓̑̾̈́͛̂͂̅̓̈́͌͋̍̐̽̉͂̏̋̃̑̂̏̑̈́̇́̂̀̃͊͌͐̽̈́͑͒̃͆͋̈͌̋̌̇̇̔̃̇͐̏́͋̾̑̉̔̎̄̽͂̽̆͋̇̌͛̀͊̏̽̆́̒̀̀͋̿̎̀̊͊̓̔̀͆̓͗̀̔̀͐̅͐́͗̏̍̓̓̒̌̂̄̎͌́͗́͐͗̏̋͋̉͑̈͐͛̇͌̔̍̐̃̅̒́̒̂̃͗͊̈̈̓̏͗̈́̑̀̈́̀͑̓̇͑̉̑̇̈́̓̈́͛̋͌͐̓̋͒̄̓͑̋͋̉͛̆̓͋̔̐̓̈́̈́̈́̓̂̒́̎̎̑̄͂̉͑́̈̍̈́̒͗́̉͂̅̇͗̒͊̿̒̑̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅų̶̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̠͎̖̭̤̼̗͔̝͇̱̣̫̠̱̱͖̹̥̤͓͇̼̺͈͓̭̜̭̮͕̠̣͇̜̭̖͍̤̤͕́͋̋̂͋̈́̂͐̆̏̍̅̎͊̃̇̈́̋̿͌̍̽̊̒̌͛͐̔͐̿̎́̐̾́̎̐͑͛̑͊͒̃̋͂̽̇̓̆͛̅̈́̀͊͌̓́́̀͌̂͗̈́̏̓́̉͐̈́̍̑̾̀͌̇̃̇͐̀͒͑̀́͐͛̿̇̂̈́̑̃́̀̈́̾̓͗͒͐̉̎͒̍̅̀͐̽̋̽̋̉̒̅͆͗͂͆̈̀͋̈́̆̌̈́̅̆̇̈́̓̃̑̂̃̉͒̂̀̉̍̑͂̿̒̍͌̉͑̄̀͌̉̂͂͗̿̑̽̓̃͐̍̐̀̿̓͂̈̂́̓́̍̀̓͒͛̉̎̍́́̎̋̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝f̵̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͎̰̳̝̘͎̠̳̜̲̜͚̬̺̺͇̙̹̠̻͖̜̠̲̯̖͖̳̦̭̣̝̯̪̦̼̯̹͚̉̌̅̆̋͐̎͋̔̑͊͆͂̽͋͐̐͆̓͑̄͗̀̉͌̈̇̄̂̿͂͊͐̇̃̾̏̐̆̈͐̈̈́̿̇͒̄́͛̎͊̍̑̒̍͑͋̄͆̃͛̾̒͆̃̀̌͋͂͑́̀̍́̽̑̇̈́̈̔͂̏͐̔̓͌̈̂͂́͗̾̓̎̑̃͑̽̑̓̎͒͊̀͛̉͋̅̉̊̌͗̽̊͋̈̓͋̊̀̌̈́͊̓̊͊̌͐͋̌̃͊̑̒͂̂̂̃̀̂̑͊̌̂̈́͊̍̒͛͗̽̊͌̈́̎̏͋̂̔̆͐̄͊̈͆̿̋̿͂̈̅̓͑͗̋̄́̄͑͂͌̃̉́̅̔͋̄̅̈́͌́͊̈̍̍̂͆͗̎͒̇̂̃̐̋̑͐̔̆̌͊̑̄͗̌͊̐͌̾̉̆̽̀̿̄̇͌̓̓͑͛́̆͛̍̃̑̈́̎͌̿͌̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅf̵̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̘̳̹̙̼̦̖̺̹̪̘͓̬̣̫͔̳̪̘̮̣͖̺̲̞͚̲̥͕͕͚͇̪̜̬̗̤̫͓̜̖̠̩͖̫̥̞̦͍̥̟̥͇̯͖͎̣̩̯̹͋̓̀͘͜͜ͅ,̶̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̯̙̮͇̪̯͖̗̣̼̦̦͇͍̬͈̝͈̘̯̖̜̝͓̜̲̠͚̺͕͔̠̹͉̮̮̩̻̯͙̭̱̙̳̣͚̠̭͚̗̜̩̝̳̫̯̱̩͇̤̲̱̖͓̜̟̜͎͇͈͙̬̙̞̞̮͎̫̫̗̗̝̼͉̦͎͙͈̹͕̟͙͖̹̞̜̼̭̱̠͔̦̜̰̻͇̮͙͉̝͚̹̖̫̹̹̹͙̼͚̰̦̘̙̻͍̗̹̩̣̩̣̩̣̻̥̤̼̣̬̦̜̰͙̭̣͈͇͈͙̹̻̻̜̳͍̞̜̼̻̻̻͕̠̠͇̥̭̟̗̱̳̺̱͔̺̪̱̜̖̲̥̰̮͕̘͇̭̞̰͙̯̭̻̜̲̙̹͇̮̞̲̪̘͍̻͕̜͇̻̼̣͚͓̮̙̟̹̗̩̗̞̮̜̘̋̂̃̾́̓͊̈̾̌̊͆̆̃͌̓͊̆̈́̒̆̈́̋́̎̆͂̍̾̈́̐̔̈́̂̅̿͑̔̔̓͑̈̑̄̽͋̌̿̌́̊̐͂́̋͊͒͌̽̓̍͌̈̇̑̀̆̃̉͆̔̀̈̋̃̐͐̓͐̾̇̈́̽́̄̄̄̑̿̅̋̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̰̖̼̥͔̥̘͓͕̲͇͕̮̹͚̘̖̰͓̤͔̤͓̝͎̯̰̹̥̬͇̣̩͚͖̪̼̯̫̪̩̝͕̲̳̻̪̰͔̠̮̟̜͚̣̩̖͕̥͈̳̩̼̗̳̦͖͍͕̠̹͈͈̳̞͙͔̗̙̖̬̫̤̦͙̘̠̹̤̤͈̠̣̥̙̟̑͒͊̌͊̿̂͒̅͂̾̍̓̑̂͌͆͑͌͐̓́̂̓͌͒̊̂̈́̄͛̏̂͂̐͐͛̑͑̑̈́̇̏̍͒̏̇̅̿́̈́̈̐͊͌͛̅̂̿̇̅̃́̀̇̽͂͂͗̂͛̉̈́̅̈̂̆͑͐͐̑͌̇̔̽̈̒̄͛̐̎̾̐̉͑́̄͌̀̄͊̀͌̔̉̆̂͐̽̽͒́͒̇̀̀̄̏́͑̆͛̆̓̂́͑̍͛̈́̐̏̒̂̅͑̆̐̊͂̿̃̿̉̂͂̆̉͆̓̌̓́́͛͛̀̀̿́̑̏͋̈́̽̎͌͐͑̂̇̑̌̔̓͗̍́͑̄̔̑͑̈́́̌̊̉͆̏̂̊̎̍̿̎̐̀̉̓̂̑̂̓͂̋͛̂̈́̓̍̌͗̑̋̋̄͒̓͌̐̆̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÍ̵̧̧̡̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̟̠͖̱̩̼͔͍̺͉̺͓̮̮͚̱̩̖͕̝̪͔͈̙̻̭̙͇̜̘̩̱̙̠̳̦͇̥͈̜͙̯̱̬̦̫͖͔͚͕͈̼͇̼͓̬̲̦̩̫̘̹̫̻͔̹̙̩̜̲̹̬͔̹͚͓̥̣̠̰̦̺̮̤͇̫̟̗̮̹̯̮̟͙̭̼̦̠͉͚̝̟̦̘̼̙͔̭͖̩͍͔̜͇̖̗̳̖͕̟̳͍̥̞̣̼̲̩̳̘͔͔̦͔͈̞͉̭̥̯̺̼̫͍͈͉̬̮̭̦͚̼͉̜̺͈̖̪̤̱̞͕̰̰͉̰̳̲͈͉̣͈̟͍͓̦̭̖͖͖̺͇͕̱͔̥̼̱̬͙̙̲͇̬̠͙̬̩̪̙̪̮̻͆͑̓͛́̿̾̀͂̏̍͒́͂̽̇͛̇͗́̆̈́̽̏́̐̑̒̐̓̐͛͂̏̾̅͋̍͑͐̑͋̾͒̑͌̊͆́͒͑̀͂̈̾͊̊̓̈́͂̊̀́̍̍̋̅̈́̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͚͉͔̖̣̫̍̈̋̽̆̅͌̓̓͆̇̇̃̈́͊͛̂̂̒͆̒́͂͐͛͑͂͂̎̂̎̋̑̈̽̍͗̇̒̐͂̍̏̿̍̃̊̔̑̂̅͑̏͆̓̃̾̓́̆̀̓̆̈̌͋̆̑̇́̋̍͋̉̈́̅̓̌̉̀̋̄̑̑̽͑͆̽̑̓͛̓͊̾̈́̉̍͑̓̍̊̏̐̀̒̊̈́̈̍̓̈͂́̀́̇̐̿̅̔̌͑́̑̈́̉̀̄͗̾̈͋͋̌̎͆͐͗̂̂͌̆͋̋̒͋̉̅̆̐͊̍̈́̓̑̑̎́̆̑͆̊̈́͒͗̇̊́͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ṱ̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̠̙̘̭͎̮͕̹̲͇͙͖̭̩̗͉͔̤̞̤͎̖̹͖̻͕͚̝͖̦̭͕͇̮̗̻̹̮͚̱͕̫̲̘͉͔̦͖̼̰̣͕̼̬̜͇̤̥͚̩̜̫̩̙̫̩̫̞͖̘̙̠͕͖͓̩͚͉͔̞̣̜̙͕̳̘͚̝̦̣͕͔̈͂̈́̈̐͒͛̾̾̽̆̃͂̿̽̓̃̋̅͊̈́͊̄͂̿̌̅́̔̾̇̾̄̿̿͊̄͛̒̈̏̍͌̌̈̊̀̉̈̄̋̒̎̄̎̇͋͌̎̑́̂̆̒̇̓̑̐̅̊̀̀̿̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅh̴̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̧̛̠̙͈̝͔͕̥͖̩͖͚̮̼̭̖͔̭͍̠̺͕̲̞͎̼͓̘̞͕̮͔̭̠͙̪̫̖̦͎̣͓͎̖͈͖͕͓̖͉̪̳͉͕̖̺̲̹̥̭͍͚̤̯̦̰͔̯̯̭͈͙͔͔̟̰͖̘̙͕̩̱̺͓̹̟̜͙̰̰̯̳̦͉̠͍̫̣̯̣̀̋́͛̍͐̓̿͒͗́̈́̒̀́̇̀̀́̇̄̋͊̋̓͐͗͐́̀̾͛̌̿́̑̐̑͊̌̉͆́̈̆̑̑̊͒̑̓͐̊̒̓̓̈́͐̓͊̿̆͂̔͐̈̔̾̍͌̋͛͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̸̛̛̛̛͙͕̳̥͓͖͖͇̳͉͒̀̃̅̋̑̈́̈́̈̅̐͂͑̅̄̑͒̎̋̔̓̽͂̈́͗̒͂̌̈́͛̊̀̏̂̓̓̈́̉͂̅͆̆̾̍̐͐̓̌̍͊͛̃̄̿́͛̿̋͐̐̾̄̓́̈̓̓́̉̄̂̽́̄͑͒̄̍́̿̍́̓̀̾͆͆̈́͆͆̓͒̀͌̂̈́͑̽̑̿͐̂̐́͊͂̍̑̈͑̅̀̃͒̀̇̌̀̊͋̋͒͌̂̾̃̄͐̌̈́̊̆̽͒̍̅͆̏̋͌̀͑̆̆͂̌̀́͆͂̈́͐̈͒̐́͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ņ̴̢̡̲̞̫̩̯͖̳͎̭̗͍̞͖̜͕̺͑̔̍̿̎̔͋̉͆̀͛̈́͂̀̉̉̍͋͑̂̔͂̒̀̀̽̔́͂̒͂͛̈́͘̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝ķ̷̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̱͕̰̰̭̠͙͓͇͚͚̰̖͚̭̬͍̺̖̖̯͎͈̼̜̭͙̬̫̱̱̩̗̺̩̘͙̣͇͚̫̘̱̮̲̣̜̩̹͚͓̦̜͉̲͇̜̱̫͚͔͍̤̗̘̗͖̱̤̣̼̩̳̞̙̘͎͇̜̫̪̜̥̰̜͈̙͈̟̻͕̤͕̖̳͓̬͎͉̟̥̫̙̗͚͇̪̭͈̗̥̳͙̳̮͎̠̺͈̥̼͍͙̹̯̟͕̫̱̫͖͖̟̰̞͖͔̹̗͔̠͓̦̝̥̩̥̗͓̼̦̙̟̞̪̪̙̻͉̲̣̜͚̱͇̙͈̥͖̫̙̳̬͍̹̘̥̰̘̙̮͉̲̪̘͖͙̀̀̿̂̔̄͐̉͂̾̈́̎͊̃͒̓̆̊͊̈́̓̑́̍͒͌̋̄̉̌͊͒́̎͐̓̐͐͗̐̿͋̄̒̐̑̇́̃̇̐̋̃͌̄͊̄̈́̋́͛́̌̓́̐͗̐̓̐́͐͋́͂̊̔̏͐́̔̒̈́̆̽̑͊̋̀́̋͋̆̏́̍̋̃̑̀͂̔̂̏́̍̎́̈́̇̊̔͑͂̂̅̔̓̓̓̅̊̈́͌́̍̍͋̐̐̐̒̈́͒̀̿̄̃͆̇̀͆̀̔̈́̀̆̈͊͐̇̀̉̿̿̔̐̿̈́̉̎̔̐̀̐̇̌͑̅̅̓͆̅̔͗̾̀́͗̉̑͑͊̋̇͗̔̅͌̀̑̔́͐̀̅̀͛̇̂͐͊͌͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̧̧̡̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̘̣̺͇̫̞̠͕̜͓̞̱̬͓̤͈̯̮̻̠͕̫̬̗̯̪͎͎͕͇̟͙̫̗̭̣͕͙̞͙̞̝̗̩̟͔̮͇̝̲̙͚̲͈͚̥̭̪̭̹̪̼̰̣̙̹̺̯͚̬̪̲͔͖̭̟̹͓̹̞̪͈̗̮̲̼̙̬͇̱̹͔͔̮̲̯͉̮̝̱͓̙͚̼̟͎͎̗̺̼̣̼̩̺͇͖͍̲̹̠̰͓̹̯̺͕͔̪̳̬̱̭̺̫̦̩͔̣̮͍̳͙͉̥͔̘̩̼͈̳̠͕̙̱̤̳̩̘̰̯̮̣͕̣̬̳̯͓̹͙͍̺̙̯͎̩͔͕̙̼̬̼͇͙̜̲͇̼̲̹̺̣͕̝̟̤͍̗̻̝͇͙̲̭̬̠͇̗̬͓̟̟̱̮̱̱̖̩͙̞͔̮͚͇̲͔̯̙̎̊̍͒̓̉͐͂̆̌̔̈͛̅̈́̎̿̔̔̀̂̈́̂̀̈́̈́̿̓̒̌̉̍́͑̆̈̈́̇̃́̄͆̔͌͂̈̌͂͐̆͒͋͌͋̈͐̀̓͌̇̌̀͑͗̈́̑͛́͌̓̈̉̃̅́̌́͆̓̈́̃̈́̈́̍͑̊̐͑̓̿̆̓͐̒́̄͋̔̓͌̿͛̓̀́͂̋̀̏̏̓́̽̆͊̏̿̆̿͛̍̈́͗̈́̂͐̽͂̽́́͒̇͌̋̋͗̊̐̈̽̐͗̈́͗̈́́̒̈́̈́̑̂̐̋͋̎͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͚͈̥̞͇͚̜͕̥̣͎͕̙͚͍͍̪͖̤̟̞̤̼͓͔͇̟͓̗͉͖̞̠̝̰̩̩̮̞̲̣̱̪̺̙̗̗̙̪̜̭̻̟̮̠͙͈̣͍̯̯͚̩̬͕̰͖̳͇̘̭̞͇̖̩̠̖̞͍̪͓̦̜̗͙͔̫̘̹̣̬̼͖̩͎͔̹͙̩͈͎̼̗͕̻͓̞͎̪̪͎̟̰̩̟͇̻͍͙̞͚͖̳̳̪͖̯͖̭̘̤̜̖͙͎͎̲̹̮̺̮̩̪̣̭͎̳͉͉͙̳̬̯͔̟̬̰͖͎̬͙͔̤̞̥̯͈̳̝̞͚̹̝̼̳̩͖͎̟̳̦̘͖̠̣̉̔͐̉͌̆̈͛̄̈̈̐͋͒̊̒̈́̈̎̀̐̍̀̒̔̓͌͊̈́̀̽̓̔̑̍́͛̋̈́͂̇̓̒̌̄̾͋̋͛̂̋͌̽̏̆͆̍̐̿̇͌̃̍͒̃̓͂̀̽͗͆̾́̃̀͑̓̈̐̊͑̽̈́͛̾̃̅̔͒͋͒͐̾̍͌̏̒͗̍͑̓̒̄̊̔̊̀͋̀̃͌̄̎͒̈́̽͆́̌̀̽̓̀̒̑̌̇͛̋̆̿̕̕̕̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̖͉̳̙̭̗͇̣̗̘̜͎̞͔̦͇̻̘̹͖̫̪̖̥̠̹͔̱̠͈͚̝̬͎̰͉͈̪̦̰̠͍͉͎̹͇̟̙͚̹̠͙̭̟͕͉͎̘̩̮̰̳̬̗̤̦̮̥̬̫̖͈̤̗͖̭̱͈͍̟̣̹̟̗͕̰̭͕̗̱̭͇̮̝͈̘̜̖̮̞̦̩̝̬̱͎̻̜̙̞̲͙̱̙̼̮̰͖̬͔̹͓̳̻͍̣̰͔͖̣̹̹̘̫̠̣͙̪̣͇̭̱̻̗̤̘͈͎̺͙̣̲̙͙̠̙͍̲͍̠̥͓̥̬̖͚̘͈̖̹̪̋̓̀̇͂͐̾̂͆̃̓̔͂̃̐̾̿̅́̀̓͂̎̂̇͂͋̀̿̆̿͒̌̍͂̌̈̃́̐̊͋́̐͑̈́̄͛͆̀̿̎̊̾́̌́̆͆̇͑̒̊͛̊̅̆̑͐̾́͌́̏͛̅́͆͐́̑̑̏́͐̍̈́̂̾̊͛̆͛̈͂̇̌̇̈̓̾͌͛̑͒͆̀̑̔̇̒͂̏̍͂͆̋̄̓͐͒̽̈́͌̍͌̀̌̑̉͛̈͗̈̈́̏̔̎̔͗͒̏͊̐̉͋̎͑̀͂́̒͑̈́̉̌̑͌̑̋̏̒̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̢̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̪̩̖̼͍̗͉͉̞̝̖̮̮̠̺̞͚͉͕̯̰̹̮̼̣̺̬̲̺̗̩͓̜͙̮̫̻͇̩̲̝̟͉̼̫͕̫̭̤͚̰̰̭̩̮̣͓͖͙̟̲̺͉̯̤̫͔̞͉̣̰̗͓̫̮̤̘̲̭̤͍̜̪̩̺̱̭̙̺̦͔͓̹͖̳̹͉̥̘̘̲͈͕̘̹̝̪̩͉̮̭̳͉̠̳̞͎̱̗̞͓̠̩̲̲͙̞̭͇̼̞̝͕͇̭̫̥͔̜̬̟͖͈̜̙̯̹̼͙͉̠̰̮͖͉͎͈̥̩̰͈̭̘͉̲̜̻̳̳̲̬̗̣͙̜̳̱̯̲̠͖̲͉̰͕̜̹̪̲̱̣͕̥̲̻͖̞̬̽͌̂̑̆͒̎̇̋̐̓̈̿̾̓̿̍̈́̂̈͑́͆͆́̎́̀̅͆̈̇̉̆̆̐͛̅͋͐̈́̄̾̃͛͒̌̄̅͌͆̒̅̓̉̈̆̍͌͌̏̏̉̽͋͆̊̀͒̆̒̈̿̍͆̃͂̀̍͋̓́̔̉̈̂̄͌̌̊̈́̈́̃͋̾̒͌̒̀̆͂̾̾̏́̆͋̋͐̑̄̂̆̄̐̋́̔̽͂̐̇́͒̅̈̽̈́͌̂́̈̋̆̌̅͑̈́̏̏̋͂́̃̒̽̅͛̒͐̿͊̓͌̈̉̏́̾̒́͊͒́̅͑́̀͋̈́͋̄̓͆͗͛̽͒͋͗͆̑͑̽̈̀͗͒̀͗̋̓̐̅̂̽̽̑͊̿̏̓̽̔͂̀̽͑̉͛͗̽̈́̅̈́͑̍̿̈́̏͐̓͊͑̋͊͛́͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̸̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̬̞̺͍͚̯̱̹͕̜̖̝̟͉̰͎̜̠͍͙̟͇̤̳̣͔̺̙̰̹̼̪͙̠̺̫͎͖̫͈͖̘̖̮̳̥̬̮͚͈̗̩͇̻̯͓͕̭͙̥̺͔̪͉̱̻̲̺̭̮̺̲̝̯̺͔̭̰̜͎̘͙͕̝̰̘͓̯̺͉̪̙̟̝̦̼̥͖̠̠͙͓̮̗̩̖̫͖̣̗̺̰̦͍̠̟͈̥̝͉͕͖̞̪̙̰͉̱͙̳̺̯̦̗̗̯͓̜̞̱̫̤̜͍͖̺̼̦̙̝̱̘͍̼̞͇̞̭̺̪̖͖̙̞͕̻̳̟̞̭̖̗̞̪̳̟̜̥͔̜̟͉̦̮̰̝̯̻͚̺̰͚͍̖̦͖̖̼̞̜͖̹͔̱͇̟̤̥̝͈̪͕̲̺͙̳̮͖̦̇̿̌͗̽̂͊̌͛̑̌́̄̽̿́͐̅͌͋̈́͐͆͊͊̒͐͊̋͊̌̈̀͆͛̒̂̀̒̋͒̇͆̿̓̓͌̓̀̔̇̇̒̑̊͐̓͒̐͂͗̏̀̈́̿̿̏̆͒̃̔͐̀̔̋̎̈͌̀̉̅̉͂̈́̈́̃̒͋̉̇̿̐͆̌̒͊͐̋̂̿̆̀̐͊̒͐̽̐̽́̐̏̈́̋͂͑͌̈́̌̐̓̅͋͌̽̅́̄͌̌͌̑̈́̌̓̈̓̈́͆̿̂̉̌̾̂̒̈́̇͆̔̇̔̃̓̃̆̍̿̈́̐̍̐͑̐̂̀̓͒̈̈́̐͛͆̊̓͋̎̒͂̍̃̎̂́́̋̆̄̈́̐̽̐̎̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅţ̶̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̖̱̗̳̤̯̟͓̥̲̭̖͖̰̝̺̠̺͈̣̟͖͍̦̺̰͉͚̝̜͚̗̟͙̟̰͔͍̥͓̳̹̘̣̩̞̱̖̩͓̜̭̭̳̝̻̟̖̭̗͈̞̟̩̫̟͓̥͉̗̠̗͈̖̘̥̲͇̻̩͖̗̳̫̳̙͈̫͇͉̳̟̺̠͔̮̤̺̪̰̫̫̫̭͈̖̥̤͛͐͑͆̎͒̑̅̈̿͐̾̀̒͊̎̋͗̇͒̽͒̏̏͂͂͑̾̅̇̀̐͌͐̀͂́͑̆̄̽̐̎̓̓̋̾͛͊́̓͛̋̀̊̂͋́̌͗̐͗͑̽̓̈́̊̌̏̀̅̊̅͒̿͆̌̉͒̉̽͆͂̾́̾̋͛̈͆͌̈́͌͆̉̑̄̂̈̀̀͊̂̽̀̊̐̊̔̀̀̔̉̏͗͐͆̏͐̈̇̈́͛͊̀͊͑̾̅̐̂͑̇̒̈́̈́̏̏͒̔̽̀̾̋̿̇̐̏̂̒́̌̈͑̓̀͋̈́̾͌͗́̈́̈́͆̐̈́̈́̓̈͌̔̉̇̔͗͑̋̎̃̓͌̈́͌̈́͛̃̊͗͒̐̅̅̄̌͂́̊̓̓̊͑̉͌̈́̄͐̽̈́̎̋̈̉͆̂͐͛̃́͛́̇̀̍̉̈͑͐͛̿́̐̎͊̈́̃͛̓́̈́̐̌̏̍̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̮͎͈̬̖̦͈̤̦̬͍̗̦̮̬̠͈̟̟̝̪̠̲̘̩̤̖̥͎̜̗̮̫̳̥̘̪̘̺̣̺̉̽̎̿̌̿͑̀̈̄̍͐͋̾̉́̍͗̆̏̐̑́̐͒͛̉̄̀̄͒̎͊͌̋̀͐̒́̌͛̑̅͊̌͛͗̆̄̾͋̀͆́́͊̾̿̈́̅̈̐͊̈́̈͊́̈́̈́͆͒̃̄̅̃̏̑͂͋̓̉͒̀͗̒͆͗̿̍̽̓̔̾̃̍̑̐͒̓̆̃̒̃̒̐̎̀̋͋̆͌̀̈́̓́̓̂̍̒̀́͆͒̈́͑͂̎͐̄͆̀̍̀̉̏́͒̓͂̔͐̓͂͑͊̄̄͌̔̉̀̂̄̆̋̄̿̇͊͐̽̊͒͋̈̉̄͆̏̋͆͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅI̸̧̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̧͇͇̖̻̹͉͔̝̭̖̠͖͖̤̪̺̯͈͇̹̻͓̦͔̞̖̘̤̤͙̲̙̲̺̝͕͇̘͍͔̭͚̜̜͖̖̞̩̺̦͚̺̺̳̰̻̜̺̝̳̬̦̠̥͍̗͍͔͕̺̳͉͎̣̤̳͉̤͖̗̘͉͓̪̘̖̳̜̹͚̮͖̩͖̤̳͖̲͓̭̗̹̳̱̜̲̝̣͇͔͕̗̮̟͙̹̪̻̲͖̳͓͙͔̱̪̲̰͔̟̣͔͈̘̹̩̟̣͕̞̳̣̱̣̬̩̥͚̰̪͍̭͔̝̠̳̥̯͈̗̫͓̯̹̳͕̼̬̪̭͖̻͎̜̤̫̥̭̣̙̮̺̟̪̗̖̖̮̬̟̠͉͈͚̬͓̺̖̲̻͋̄͂̊͆͂̏̄̓̈́́͛͂̏̀͊̒̆̌̈͐͋̓͗͑̆͆̌̓͊̎́̌͑̉̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̤̹̟͈̠͈̭͕̺̠̫̪̻̳͓̝̥̫̬̻͈̫̝̳͍͔̗̼͖̬̜͕̹̥̱̦̠͉͈̝̪̞̬̬͓̬̮̘͔͖̟͕̠̹͔͓̟͉̤̮̬͚̬̱̳̦̜̖̮͎͎̜̼͙̩̼̫̝̝͖̤̟̠̜̲͉̖̼̟̥̻̰͇͇̥͙̟̜̗̲̩͔̞̲̞̼͎͙͚̭̤̗̘̥͍̯̺̜͔͓̳͎̮̰̼̬̣͈̖̞͓̳̱̣̼̭̯͔͔̲̮̯̯̼͉͇̼̮̮͎̺̻̪̪͔̲͍̪̮͎̤̻̠̬̹͉̙̫̠̦̙̼͈̯̫̠̮̼̰̰̙̟̥̜̺͔̩̖͚̯̯̼̞̖̺̠̘͇̥͓̜̳͔̮͈̞͔̣͔̞̳͖̥̭̮̳͔̦̻̫̯͇̼̺̠̻̠̯͕͇̗͔̤̼̝̞̰̞̠̠̫̩͇̼̺̠͍̝̳̦̝̠͙̜͍̮̙̯̹̐̊̌̀̎͒͛͛́̀͑̿̊̂̓̌̋̌̓̿̈̇̓̀̿̅̓̊̆̇̀͂̈́͋̽͛̌̿̌͋̅͐́͗͌̄̏́͐́̍͌͆̒͆̀̅̇̃̾̾̽̅̽͌͆̎̽̀͊͐͆͗̈́͌͒̐̃̃̒͗̉̇̎͂͆̄̑̇̂̓͋̔̿̽̂͗̑̊̀̉̽̈͌̀̔̇̍͐̈̍̓̓̄̀͆̂͋̌̆̿̅͂̉͑͗̅̌̓͛̃̒͌̽̿͆̈́̌̉̍̃͛͛́͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅç̷̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̗͉̠͔̗̞̫͕̘͖͖̜̥̺̝̹̖̩̼͚̜͙͙̰͇̤̟̘͎̲̻̯͇̘̦̠̹̖͉͉̪͉͕̠̜̰̤̜̗̝̦͎͕͖͕͓̝̮͔͎͈͓̯͙͚̯͍̗̲͖͓̲̫̳̖̖̱̱̗̗̯̹͔̝̯̭̣̝̞͓̙̻̻͎͇̘͇̮̝̺͕̫̘̯̺̤̪͚̗͎̖̩̻̞̗̯̤̝̠̣̠̭̭̖͎̜̝̘̫̥̹̝̘̫̲̘͉̳͖̼̳͙̝̳̗͓͕͔͓̯̤͎͔̠̹͇͎͈̩͔͊̈́̈́̈́̓̉̅͂́̽̂̉͒̽͊̿́̓͌͛͋͛̏͒͐̀͐͒̑̀̋̂̄̆̏̊̈̓̾̀̒̒͂̾̑͒̂̋͛̐̑̓̔̀̌̆͂̀͗̉̎̌́̾͛͑͐́̂͋̈́́́̀͑̆̒̿͌̽̅̾͗̽̀̑̏̒͂͗̓͗̌̇̂̄̐̽̑͂͆̔͛͛̀̋̋̾̋̒̃̄̿̉͐̏́̓̄̀̃͆͌̉̀̇̀̽͐̑̀̾̾͂̔̈́̈̋̏͊̂͌̀̀̈́̄̀̌͋̽̍́̋͌̐̊͑̀̉͂̊̔̌̀̍͒̐̊̎̆̂̈́̀̽͆̅̈̃͑̄͋̍̓̔̅̂͐̂͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḁ̷̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̦̺͓͔̼̣̹̹̫̻̻̭̺̱̠̭̥̗̥̞̬̬̤̠͎̮͍̖̦̖͕̺̺̯̹͍̹̯̰͚͇͙͓͔̬̖̜̯̙͍̼̠͔̫͚̣͈̳͚̙̥̝̮̜͇͍̞̪̗̝͍̪͇̟̪͓̩̖͔̋̓͛̈́̐͛̃̋̎͛̉̾̈́̀͐͌̽̋͑̏͂̅̒͌͗̔͒͂̾́̏̅̂̿̈̈́̿̏̈̊̋̄̾̒̊͒̉̀̔̐́̓͋̋̒̇͊̿̏̾̑̅͋̒̉̉͂̓͗̅̊͗̂͒̈́͌͊̿̈́̈́͊̑̔̀̑̄͑̉͌͆̀̓̽͗̈́̒́͛̋͒͌̇̑̎́̈́̈́͑̏̊̉̾͗̾̊̆̑̌̑͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̢̛̛̛̬̞̉̌͂͆̇͗̂́̾̑̊͌̌̀͌̿̅̽̀͆̄́̓̔̋̈́͗͑̾̋̇͊̇̊́̒̃̀̀̓̈́̉̑̓͌̑̐̔̊̓͒̀̐̀͒́͆͗̑͗͒̊̽͂̈́́̋̈́͛̍̎̆̋͂̌̿̿̇̀̽̔̌̊̌̅̄̀͛̇́̂́͗̃̅͌͐̀͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ'̴̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̤̘̼͖̟͎̝͖͈̻̦̰̣̗͎̫̬̯̫̘͖͇͚̥̗̠̠̟̞͈͙̣̞̞̮͎̳̖͓̞̗̬͙͚̻̤͚͎͕̦͚͓̤͇͍̳̮̗͉̲̻̗͓̜̤̣̖͚͍̺͕̥̲̩̹͉̫̝͕͈̭̼̞͎̝̪͇͓͔͇͎͙̞̙̭̮͉̲̘̗͔̦̩͓̳̼͍͚̮͈̹̹̩̝̳̺͇͙̳̥̖̮̰̯͙̝̘̭̼̦̹̪͙̦̥͎̦̠͓̺͙̜͖̭̙̘͙̩̥͙̳̭̟̤͕͚̥̥̳̪̫̙͖̪̥͍̜̤͇̟͔̫͔͓̞͔̮̣̦̹͎̳̱͕̭̮͖̼̩̤͎̳̱̩̝͓̟͙̹̝̥̯̳̬̖͔̣̰̯̙̺̟̪̟̳̲͙̥̦̬͙͇̂̓͑͐̄͊̍̀̈́̓͆̔͛̒͑̎̐́̓͑̔̿͛̈̑̔̅́̄̈́́̊́̈́̆̆̾̀̄̔͂͌͒̈̀͒̈̈́̂͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅţ̴̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̠̫̻̺̭̣͇̮͍̹̪̯͖̬̝̪͚̰̥͓̺̬̩̙̙̭̭͎̞̖͍̭͈̬͇̮͈̝͓̗͖̩̮̯͕̼͔͔͚̹̞̣͔̲̘̱̭̭̳̩̲̯̗̗̰͍͓͎̩̥̠̽̌̈̊͛̋́͛̿́̐͒̊͌̑͑́͆̈́̑͂͒͊͛̅͌̄͌̽̀͗́̈́̿͒̌̓́̄̐͂̓͌̏͂̎͒͐́͛́̒́̈́͗̒̅̈́͊̌̒̾̓͒͌͐̅̀́̋̄̈͑̅͗͆͆̇̍̉̇̌̎͛͆̀̏̒͊̅̊͆̋̉͂̏̃͑̔́͌̈́̾͐͊̐̓̔͋̀̃̈͐̃͆̍̀̂́̓̈́̈́̌̃̃͊̈́̒̅̉̄̍̐̊͐̑͂̈́̐̅͗̊̂̊̏͑̓͗̉̽͂͛́̓͒͊̓̔͋̂͂̽̈̍̈̒̓͊̽̿́̓̄̈́͗͊̔̇͂̒̄̄̈́̂́͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̨̧̨̪̦̫̘̥͎̹̱̱͚̪̙̺̯͈͈͙̣̯̠̝̘̥̠̣̠̱͍̯̳̘̰̫͚̥̪̲̮̭͙͎͍̙̜͉̫̻̝͖͙̠̙̩̩̱̬̤̺̗̥͓̟̠̗̤̙̼͈̺̦̘͉̰̞̯͈̙̮͓̠͇͎̞̗̫̣̩̳̱͙̬̭̼͕̹̩̺͕̤͙̣̜̱̭͙̤͉̗̥̺͇͎̱̺̦̯͖̞̦̪̤̥̖͇̼͚͚͕̝͕͉͎͓̰̰͍͉̞͚̗͙͈͙̥̘̬͔̖̮͎̣̝͕̺̼̜̻̜̰̫͈̖̝̞̳͖̬̳̖̰̪̞̦̩̖͓̠̼͎̠̦̟̙̠̥͍̪͇̝̩͚̤̟̤̤̦̙̖̹̼̬͉͖͎̻͔̻̫̹̣̫̜͎̜͂̉̉̈́́̀̋̓͐͗̒̔̎͛̐̿͆̽̎͋̋̐̈́͗̏̎̿̔͊́̈́̀̈́̊̋̑͐͋̿̾̓̅̀̓̍̈́́͋́͌̇̽̈́̆́͋̋̌̏̌̀͐̈̅̆̅́̿̋͂̇̀͗̔̅̐̓̈́̎̌̓͆́͌̽̽̐̂́͛̇̀͌̓̂̈́̍̋͛̓̾̅͑̒̊̎͌̉́̃̊̉̄̂̐́͋̿̊́̏͑̽͗̆̔̀̔͊̔͛͐̌͛̀͋́̅̈́̍̒̄̃̆̔͛̾̈͑̽̾͋̍̂̑͌̂̈́̈͑̂̂̀͋͊͌̏̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛͕̦͎̟͖̜̰̥͔̣̥̗̹̮̲̘̯̯͓̟̺͈̺͍̦͓͖͓̠̬̥̻͔͙̫̗̙̳̩̪͕̼̥̞̤̦̞̹͍͍̪̞̗̺͓͕̣̗̟͚͓̠̫̻̗̜̺͔͙̬͙͔̫̠̩̯̱̜͙͍͇͔͖͖̜͚̫̖̩̬͇̟̪̥̹̭̭͇̹̫͔̪̭̦̱̼̥̣̼̼͚͇͚̗̮͕̘͉̝̺̱͓̬͓͈̳̗͙͓͍̖͖̼͈̰̤͔͒͒͌͑̄͐̈́͒̿͛̎͋̌͋̈̃̒͆̅͆̐̐̋̊͌͛̃̊͗̀̆̎̓͆͗̿͐̈́̊̍̓̾̔̓̌̑̎͊͂̔͆̔̇̽̅́̂̀̉̑̃́͑́̀̿̉̈̓̽͑̋̀̇̏͐̋̈́̍͊͆̃̑̐̆̅͂̓͛̃̆̌́͒̍͗̆̃͊̏͗̊̒̋͌̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĕ̶̢̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̯̞̟̻̪̗̠̱͍͙͎͖̺̺̝̫̖͎̜̜̻̯̹̦̟̣̜̩͖̹̖̩͖͖͙̖͕̞̙̥̻̝̥͎̱̹͉̫̥̭̹̟̝̰̠̤͍̬͖͈̻̜̭̳͇̮͖̜̭̣̯͖̖̠̦̫͈̯̗͎̖͈̯̯̙̥̮͉̙̮̪͓̝͈̟͔̥͎̝̘̹̥̭̣̳̖͎̫̞̠̮͈̩̜̗͎͖̫̩̯͈̲̞̻̭̩̘̱̥͉̗̠͈̻̜̠̰̟̞̻͍̮̤͖̣͓̬̘͉̤̬̣͎̙̱͉̺͕̈́͋̿̉̈́͌̓̑͐̍̋͋̒̂̊͂̄́͒̑̓̽̋̉̈́̃̿̐̐̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̷̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛͈̹̲̳͎̟͉̟̥̟͓̪̭͉̙̬͓̮̬̬̙̞̰̭̭̭͓̙͍̜̣̰̦̭̱̘̮̗̰̰̼̜͓̱͔̤̗͙̭̰̮̤̥͉̩̬͇͇͓̘̼̲̘̜̯̗̜̣͕͔̺̪̬̤̘̜̺̞̱͙̘̜̫̳̫͔̼͕̥̮̠̦͇̝̖̠͕̞͚̫̬̯̳̙͕̜͉̱̰̝̩̠̹̦͕̥̩̖̠͚̻̩̯͈̳̝͍͔͔͉̞̘͖̯̝̹̪̤̔͌̓̾͋̈́̉͒̈́͆͂̃̏͑̀̉͒͆͒̿͒̀͑̈́́͆̂̉̂̏͒̎̽̑̏̆̒̅̀̊̈́͌́̒̾̊͋̀͒͂̃͛̈́̆̀̑̌́̐͗͐̈́̀̔́̒̋͂̆̿̐͊͛̆̇̑̈́̅̅́̿͒̾͊͌̍̀̑̋͐̇̄̐̆̏͑͗́͗̀͌͛͑͛͗̾̎̋̓͐̄̅͋̓̊͌͂̌̈́̌̑̆̀͒̽̂͋̓͌̿̅̃̏̓͊̈́̆̔̐̅̄͂̒̂̽̆̀̾̽͐͗̐̆͑̏̾̄͑͛͊̈̿̑́̔̆̓̾͆͛͒̽͊͋̿͌̽̇̓̏̿̿̆̋̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̫̺̜̘̥̙͓͇̘͓̼̮̳͔̰̼̞̳͕̳͔͇̣̩͖͈̺̖͍̫̹̣̲̦̥̻̥̱̤͉̼͇͇̗̫̞͚͒̈́̏̄̈́̿̒́̒͐̐͑̍͑͊̓͐̿͗̽̏̀̔̔̈̈͆͆͆̍́̏͋͐̾̈́͂̆́̀̇͆̋͌̑̇̆̓̀̆̆̒͂̈̈̂̓͆̀̔̀̎̆̿̿̏͑̀̈́͛̍͗̈́̆̑́͗̉͒̑͛̔̉̐̉̅̒̓̈́͛̿̍̽̀̊̒̋̃̅͒́̅̔͛̈́̈̒̇̎̂͐̐͑̓̆̈́̈̉̾̊͛̈́̄̐̉̿͂̌̎̒̃̇͊̍͌̾̌̉̆̍͌̿̔̈̒̀̆́͗̐͛̄̅̐͌̊͆̅̾̏̽̓͌̃͆̈̅̂͒͐͗͆̄͒̊͛̓͐̑͗̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝m̴̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̮̰̗̥̥͓̥͍̝̠̼͔̗̠̹̘̘̥̰̗͈̤̜͓͚̯̠̣̺̣̗̘̥̥̭̜͓̙̪̯̹͇͎̩̩̝̣̻͓̱̘̤͇̥̤̱̦̦̻̮͖̬͍̭̮̼̠̳̗̪̭̤͖͕͉̱̻̬̞͉̱̥͖̤̮̪̣̫͇͙͕̱̱͎̤͈̦̳̱͎̮̮͔̫̲͉̙̻̦͙̥͕̱̤̬̥̬̹̺̼̫̖̳͎̱̯̮̥͖̟̪̺͉̝̼̺̝̭̗͚͚͙̯̳͖͔̺̗̳͍̲̼͍͓̯̩̗̼̝͈͈͓͉̻̖̩̭͍̯͓̰͙͈̖̮̟̲̰̥̼̲͚̗̱̜͓͍̜̻̲̫͖̙͔̖͍͖̳̼̫̮͇̝͚̱͔̲̦̞̣̤̲͔͉͚̫͉̙̯̞̥̗̩͔̘̞͖̯̱̬͕̫̺̦͔̤̳̦͚͇̥̯͚̟̭̝̃̀̓̓̋̀̾̂̽̓̎͂̄͗̏̌͂͐͊̌̒̊͂̉̈̂͆̊̽͆̅̂͋͑͂̆̔͋͑̔̿͊͊̃̆̈́̑̋́̓̇̄̆̍̓̄̋̈͋̅͑̆̃̀̐̅̇̀́͋̃́̑̑̍́̊́̉̔̀̈́̀̎͌̀͂̉̈́̂͐̾͑̅̄̈́̉̎̈̋̈̿̑̽͒̊̐̀̐̿̀̄͌̔́̋̂̑̂̍̾̽̀͋̅͂̓̀̍̓͂͗͊̉́̄̓̿̆̄̂̀̿̅̀̄̎̓͑̃́͆̐̏̇́̐̑̑͂̑͋͗̎͐̋́̔͗͂̍̇̑͊̋̏͌̌̾͒̅̃̈́͋̔͒͐̓̔̓̏̎̑̈͌̇́̀͗̉͌̾̅̈́͋͌̊̽͌̃̈́̒̓̔̽̎̐͌̇́̃͗͊̌̐̈́͑̅̑̌̄̃̈̌̂̍̃̅̌́̑͋̈́̀͐͌̈́͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̷̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̖̥̣̗͚̺͔̤͖̩̦̘͎͉̮̯̬̙̗̟̭̘͖͈̺̪͔̘̞̮̗͚̦̜̩̟̺͙̖̭̻͙͈̦̻̙̲̻̖̺̮̫̭͉͙͚̪͙̟͇̬̜͇̝̰̭͈̖̟̮̺̘̺͈̤̮̻̰̖̙̻̦̠̞̳̯͈͇͕̟͚͎̝̟͇̦̟̳̤̭͇̹̟̥̻̯͎̝̮̜͍̼̹̮̰̤͙̘̰̺̬̘̯͈̤̤̣͙͓͎͓̫̰̠̤̝̩̲̗͕̫̻͚͙̺̯̝͍̠̥̖̖̳͔̮͇̘͙͚͕̬̤̩̣̮̠̲͙̲̹̞͖͇̫̭̙͕̣̰̗͈͔͖̠̻̲̽͐̐̅̽̈́́̓̐́͗̋̍̑͗̿̄̂̈́̂͂̈́͑̋̈́͆̉͑̎͛͋͋́͛́̔͆̂͌̏́͋̋̓̽̏̿̒͆́̂̎̎̽̒̈͊̃̆͆͂̾̎̏̈́́̀̽̈̒̑̽̆̿̎̃̅̿͐̄̔̋͂̄̀͗̅́̓̄̈́́̓̊̓͆̓̊̽͌͐̃͐̇̈̓͐̄̊̑͂̎̐̆͗̽̑̈́̈͗̄̏̀͐͑͒̔̿̏̈̍̂̔̐̎̅͆̊̍̀͌̆͛̇̿̄̅̈́̎̑͋̍̈́͒͛̿̄͐͛̄̓̌̓̅̇̈́̊̔͂̐̓̀͑͒̈̏̎̍̾̈́͒̌̈́̍̉̾̍͑̔̌̈̈́̏̍͂͂͒͒͌̀̀̈́̃̉̃͐̿̇̂̓́͆͂̔̓̌̓̈́̊̎̌̆̓͗̈͗̾̊̎͆͗̽̌͂́͒̀͒̿͗͊̄̏̋͌̀͐̄͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̨̛̛̛̛͚̟̖̙̣͎͉͈̹̯̥̠̻̫̫͙̝̼̝͔̭̪̘̤͔̝̾͆͂̑̊̀̌͂͋̾̋̂̾̓̈́̐̓͋̓́̇̉͆̈̿͛̒͒̽̐̊́͒̈́̅̂̈́̒̍͌́͐̊̍͊̈̅̌̊̄̀̾̆̽̾̎͑̄̍̑̿̊̊͋̎̉͂̑̓̆̂̉̐̃̒̎̂̀͗͆̑́̊̓͗̏̐̒͂̿̀̑̊̔̈̽̆́̀̂͐͂̓̿͌̒͗̃̃̔͆̔̃͒͛͒͋͊̏̀̾̋̓͛͂̈́̏̈́̅͌́̀̉̐̓̎̀̈̈́̀̃̓̊̎̇̄̈́̍̽́͆̐̅̏̍̒̉̓͊̊̍͌͐̐͛̓̉͒̋̉̽͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝r̷̡̧̢̖͎̤̮̣̘̹̦͇̝̫̜̫̬̘̙̹͊̍̓̌͊͋͂̃̅͋̀̀̿̈́̄̉̆͊̾͋̀̉͗̇̊͗͒̏͛̏̾̓͌͐̄̽̂̓̿̈́̃̽̓̅̏̀̐̀͌͋̈́͒̔͌̽̈̆͂̏̀̒̈̄̊̉̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ ̸̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̢̡̢̧̛̮̣̭̦̩̻̮͚͇̯͕̮̫͉͉̞̬̠͖͍̪͔̮̠̘̱͓̣̦͈̻̘͎͖̲̫̲͚̤̗̰̼̦̣͓̩̤̩͎̯̻̩̩̻̩̥̞̥̜̫͚͇̭̺̩͖͚̣̖͚̮̖͚̱͉̯̪͕̫̤̣̻̼̩̩͍̦͍̤̭̲̳̟̳̳̜̤̤̯͈̩͓̗͚͎̲͓͔̹̞̤͕̙͎̫̞̫̺̞̜̼̺̬̟̤̭̙̯͙͎̦͉̣̯͚̼̖̤̻͚̭͚̰̤̞̲̪̭̤̱̖̪̙̖̠̹̣̥͉͈̞̠̹̤͕̰̫͎̝̤̜̞̱͓̪͔̭͔͓̠̭̼̹͉̪͍̜̖̰̥͚̜̻̖̰͚̜̩̦̣̱̰̳̱̟͍̤͚͎͉͉̙͉͎̭͎̺̼͇͍̙͚͖̜̟̘̫͍͕̥̥̖͇̤̗̭̝͖̲̼̈́́̀̐̇̃̋̃́̾́̎̿̒́̐̐͋͆̆̈́́͊̊̇̌̉̽̓͛͛̋͆͌̓̑̈̓̍̆̉̽̓͗̔̈̊͊̇̓́͑͋̓̀̃̆͑̔̈́͌̑̒̑̐͋̔̉̔͛̀͑̔̒̏͌́̏̎̓͗̏̃̾̄̊͆̇̃͌́̂́̊̎̃̃̎̎͐̐̑́͑̐͌͋̍̀̈́̅̅́̔̍̀̄͌͐̽́̅͆̆͌̏̍̀̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̧̢̢̡̧̛̼̞̙͍̙̞͖̻̠̯̫̺͙̟̰̱̟̰̣͓̪̪̝̩̣̳̖̝͉͈̙̬͖̹͈̯̝͎̹̰͖̲̯̖̙̙̪̮̬̳͙̤̪̳̦͈̖̪̻̟̤̳̮͖̙̼̞̤͓̤̹̦͕̮͓̤͈̫̼̟͎͇̣͖͔̦́̔̈́́͒̅̆̌̐̏̀̿̏̄͆̓̂͐͘͘̚ͅͅͅͅv̴̡̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̟̝̪̘͉͍̤̩̙͎̣̫͓̟̜͔͔̹̯͖̟̱̪͙͚͙͎̖̠͙̫̭̣̗̮̜̦͎͓̤̹͎̞͉̺̻̻̣̬̞̥̘̘̲̲̼͎̺̱͈͍͚͚͚̹͕̖̼͓͇͙̜̮̘̩͈̯͓͎̖̥̣̘͈̰̞̦͕̙͙̣̳̭̫̫͕͔̣͍̣̦͔̟̥͎̺̞͍̦̰̗̥̯̙̤͚͔͍̪͎̘̲̖͈̭̜̙̱̦̳̘̗̬̭̬̙̗̻͖̙̤͙̥̯͙͈̯̞͍̥̯͓͚̙̜̞̜̞̩͔͍̜̩̟̰̘̖̤̩̲͙̣̪̮̯̫͇̬̖͈̫̯͐̏̿͌͐̓̏̃̅͛͊̍̐͗̉̅̂͋̄́͋̍͑͋̆̈́̊̆̊͛̔͛͌͊̉͆̍̆͛͆̀̔͂͌͂̉͐̓͐̒̍̊͋̿͛́̑͒̓̈́̌̓̎͋͂̃̀̊͐̈́̃̈́̑̌̏̐͐͛̓̈́̈̄̀̅͋̏̐͛̋̐́͊̾͋̄͊͋̅̃͋̆͐̂͋̽͛̑̆̂̾̊̄̂̿̽͊̿̈̊̏͗̋́̂̉̉̅͌̍̌̋̑͑̈͂̒̈́̈́͆̃͛̃̿̈́̌̿̔̽̀̓́͌͒͋͑̏̆͂̎̀̋̌̈́́̄̀̿̏̾͂̐͋̅͊̎̑̎͑̃̃̒̐̆͂̋͑͆͗͗̓̓̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̴̛̛̛̛͙̲̊̐̾͒̏̎͗͊̑͌̐̒͑̈̆͐͛͊̌́̐̋͌̿̏̇͑̆̂̎̈́̍̋͌̒́̀̆̿̋̆̈̀͗͛͑̑́́͒̐̈́͂̅̈́̊͌͒̋͋̀͋̑̐̍̎̈́̀̈́̋͊̎̌̋͆͒̂̔̋̍͌͆̒͗̉̌̌̔͑̽͌̓́̆͂̈́̌̓̈́̽̈́̈͛̆̒̅̿́̏͂̍͂̈̏͐̀̈́̿͗̓̃̐̋͐̋̇̀̿̈́̀͆̽́͛̂̅̿̈́͗̂̉̂̽̂̾̔́̂̏̑̌́̀̓̇̂͂̍̈̆̒̈́̓͗̅̓͗̑͂͐͐̉̃͗̏̋͗̌̔͛̐̅̍̾̓͆̾̅́̀̋̌͌̓͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠r̵̛̛͇̰̲͕̫̥̺̙͉͕̯̦͖̟͉̊̃́͊̓̈͋̏̃̾̀͒̒̐͗͗̉͊͊̓͑̇̏͂̀̈́͗̈́̇̏̅̉̓́̃͗̅̏̽̉̀̋͛͋̂̒̓̾̊̓̈̔̓͊̓̀̓̈́̉̎́̀͑̎̀́̔̔͛͊͐̉̏̂̂̍̔̄̿̓̊͆͆̓̐̈́̅̉̀̌́̇͆̓͆͗̆̆͋͂́̓͒͑̏̋̈́̓̀͗̈́͗͋̈́̒́̓̀͆̾̒͊̾̉̇̒̈́͗̊͑̇̓̐̔̊̊͒̎̆͋̈̒̽͛͒̾̈͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ ̵̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̜̻̲̟͔̬͈͖͎͍̬̣̰̰̜͙͚̯̫̯͙͔̭̗̗͍̖̞͚̭̲̤͖͔͕̜̬̲̘̼̦̘̯̗͓̤̲̥̝͇̬̩̥̥̱͚̳̜͙̜̥͈͕̙͇̳̤̥̺̮̙̣̝̭͔̞̪̩̗̻̤̲͈̖̣̠̩͚̰̝̻̲̰͓͇͙̝̭̹̲̳̜͖̗̳͔̠̦͕̗̜̙͕̳̼̜͕̜̦̲͖͓̹̼͙͇̺̞̪̰͚̦̣̙̠̯̹͈͓͈̯͕̗͎̳̩͉̬̮͚̮̭̜̠̠͖̩͔̠̤̤̟̫̱̠̻̩̹͕͉̯̘̝̦͉̜̣̥̱͚̜͖̤̝̝̦̯͉̜̥̣̯̼͓̭͔̞̖̹̯̮̭͕̗̠̫̺̥̥̜̗̬̲̥͚̻̲̞̝̟̟̝͕͈̱͔̦̠̣̺̬̲̜̺̃̇̅͑̔̿̓̈́̈́̒̌̇̽̀͑͑̽͋̔̒̆͐̈͒̓̽̃̾̀̆̈̆̀̉͗̐̀̋̔͂̓̈́̉͐͌̿͗͐̏̊̀͗͛̊̆̆́͑̇̋̾̀͐̈́̔͑̇̎̊̐̎̃̊̐̈͊̇͂́̓͋͊̿͊̎̍̓͌̇̄̍͌̄̅́̉̐̍͒͛͂̎͂́͒̽͒̄͌͗͌͊̂̌̋̍̏͛̍̽͂́̎͊͐̓́̊̋͗̓̿̒̽͒̌̍̄́̏͂̒̔̉̾́̐͋̌̿̄̊͊͗͋̓̿̈́̓̈́̊̒̀̓́̃͛̔͐̈́͐̃̌̒̽̒̍̍̈͆̽̊͐͒͗͒͌̑̄̽̒̓͌̎͆̏̈̎̌̋̄̒̈̃̓͑̊́̑̓̔̔̊́̈́̈̓̽͊̔̾̀̾̽̆͒͗͑̄͐͊͐̎̊́̇̅̇̓̃͂͛͒͂̑̽̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḥ̸̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̟͖̹̹̘̻̻̭̣̦̪̬͖͎͇̠̭͇̮̘̳̟̱̣̥̜̻̥͔̥̦͓̣̭̖̼̠̯̹͉͎̟͇̹̝͉͇̜̭̭̤͙̼͓̜͕͈̮̖̲̗̳̤̜̣̭͉̠̙̥͕̥͔͔̰̤̖̘̘͎͉̥̜̪̥̩̥͉̠̩͉͕͔̳̠̫̻̞̦̜̣̜̩̬̩̲͚͖̣͇̜̗̹̝̤̮̜̺̳̞͙͓̺͍͖̭͈̹̙͎̥̲̪͔̬̗͚̙̘̣̱͉̖̤͓̬̙̭̤͙̘͍͎̘̬̥̠̻̭̖̼̜̮͚̱̤̘̜͚̠̱̱̹̥̻̜̬̹͈̼̻̜̘̙̺͔̯̻͉̭͇͖̅̒́̅̃̋͌̑̆͋͂̋́̒͊̽͂̓̂͌̑̐̀͐̇̉̀͛͋͐̔͂̂̇̊̔̎̏̍́́̀̉̽̐̾̽̾̄́̉̍̉͌͆̋̈̍̎̎͋͐̏̒̀̇͒́́͒͋̈͒̍͗̍̍̐̍̂̏̉̃̀͒̊̾͛͛̾͂̊͛͆̔̊̑͗́̀̄̃̅͋̉̎͒̓̐̏̑̊̄̽̒̓̒̀̅̔̊͌̎͒̾̌͊̈́̊̇̓͒̓͗͗̒̓̏͗̊̿̊̄͌̓̋̋̄́̈̉̾̆̊̏̈̅͋̔̒͋̈́͑̌̍̽̎̈́̏̃̀́̅̆̽̌̔͛̐́̓́̈́̀̿̀̓͛̈͂̍͐̊̋̃͆̔̾̿͊̇́͌̀̔͐͛̿̃̑̏̔̈́̅͑̀̉̋̔̏͒͑̈́̏̔̾̌͂̍̔͑̈́̈̾͊̋̾̌̈́̃̓͆͑͐̾͑̈́̒̀̃͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̶̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͕̫̩̜̲̟̘̙̜͎̫͙̗͕̺̜͉̗̯̦̮̝͎̫̤̙̗̯̭͙̭̞̠̝̙̯̘̪̪̹̩̬̫̳̲̞̞͉̬̜͎̩̙̤͎̦̯̳͎̗̟̬̩̫͓̼̘̣̲̳̩̠̬͎̲͕̯͕̫͍̦̱̳̹̫̻͕̰̠̙͚̝̠͍̫̬̹̩̩̤͈̣̺͓͚̞̜͍̖̞͓̣̺̜͔̬̩̟̭͕̻̭̲̘̜̻̲̳͚̫̺̹͔͕͉̘͖͙͍͕͇͎͕̭̥̻̹͙̯̠͓͇͕͙̳̦̞̠̩̠̥̰̻̫̼̥̤̲̼͚͉̟͎̲̪̪̬̼̰̯̩̦͈̥̭̞̫̥̠̯̥̬̝͕̗̥͍̫̎͛̆͆̉̓̊̅̔̀́̀͊̿̒̔͋͊̿́̈́̌̔̌̒̿͂̀̎̀̐̐̽͆͊͐̽̓̎̽̋̑̔̾̆̍̏͑̈́̃̋́̋̍͛́̈͌͋̋̋̐́̈́̒̈͌̊͌̓̄̐̏̂̎̀̂̽̈́̌̄̈͊̃̾́͋̓̀̾̾͋̇͑͛̍́͂̀̎̓̾̇͊̆̂̃̐́̀͑͑̓͆̔̈́̅̌͐̃͊̿̈́̂̏̋̽̃͐̃̀͆́͑̄̔̈́̄͌̎̾́̓̅̆̔͋̏̂͛̀̓̔̒́̽̒̀͗̐̑̈́̿̄̐͐̐̎̾̂̂̃̋̓̈́͛̌̄́́͗́̑̈́̄͂̀̅̒̓̐̒́́͒̃̈̐̆͆̂̒̇̆̓̀͑̊̐̆̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̵̨̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̫͕͚̟̪̖͚̗͍̜̬͉̲̣̥͈͕̼̦̭̜̥̖̪͍̙͓̻͎͓͍̰̼̳͕̠̘̲̝̬̻͎̫̳̟̱̟͈̰̗̠̹̪̳̼̠͈̻̗͔̼͍͕̦͍̗̲̖̳̞͎̭̘̮̬̼̤͓̬̳̱̞̼̤̰͎̱̜̩͔̣͍̳̳̱̫̘͙̣̐͊͌̈́͆̈́͌̃͒̋̊̂̉̈̇̀͐͐͒͆̓͐̓̋͋͂̑̽̀͒̄̾̈͌̀̌͌̀̋̄̌̆̓̽̄̀̑̆̈͒͐͐͗̽̋̆̄͛̓̐̂̄̾̎́̿̓̓̀́̆̈̀̽̈́̐̓̈́͗͋̇̒̉̿̏̄̀͗́̎͛͛̅̈́́́́͛͋̏̄̎͐̀͒̐̏̐̌́͑̍̎͑̃̽͛̓̄̏̐͊͌̂̔̏̎̊͗̏̽̎̇̒̆̓͐̇͂͌̀̃̍̿́̈̌̽̈́̀̑̍̊̈́̃͛̐͆̀̏̈́͒̏̔͊̒̾̇̽͋̽̊́͛̓̎̿͊̇̅̓̄̓̍̋̑͐̊̽̍̓̀̐̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅį̷̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̻͙͈̰͉̜̥̤̘̹̭̼̯͈̱̱̳̝̘̟̪͈̪͚͉̣̞̱͍̙̲͔̗̳͔̜̯̯̙̱̟̟̹̜̬͙͈͖̲̬̜̬̞̥̮̠̫̙̰̺̹̝͍͈̺̟̜͖̻͖͔̤̰̟͕̞̭̼̭͇͓̖̜̯̭̩̮̘͓̯̥̗̖͈̩͙̘͙̜̘͕̩̟̩͔̠̫̯̤̟̜̠̦͖̺̳̱͕̭̹̘͓̰͓̳͙̫̬̬̯͇̱̳̦̞̙̱̙͚̘̺͍͚̠̤͇͎͖͕͕̠͕̙̭͙̙͙͙͈͙͚̳̺̥̟̼̩̠͎̟͖̞͍̦̼͚͍̙̫͚͙̞͎̺͚̱̭̪̳̦̞̜̳̯̮̯̥̬́̐̌͋́͗̓̾̑̎͛́̓̄̍̋̄͒̒̾̈́̇͐́̎̈̑̈̎̑̍͒̿̂͒̐̓͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̨̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̰̮̙̯̩͍̤̼͍̲̯͕͎̗͚͔̜̤̩̤͍̞̹̭̗̪̳͚͚̦͚̞̟̜̞̮͕͙͔͙̮̘̠̣̗̣͚̲͔̜͈̱͈͈͔̝̮̲͈̟͇̲͉͓̬͖̯̠̳̰̦̞̭̠̜̺̹̖̰͎̜̖̺̬̻͈͎̯̱͕̦̯̪̝͙̯̗͍̼̜̳͉̫̼̯̥͇̹̭̬̯͙̤͚̦͉̪͇̩̤̟̻͇͒̑̍̌̊͛̌̾͌̔̈͐̅̂̃̇͂͐̃͒́̆̒̋̽̃̂͐͂̓̇̍́̉̐̿̀̓͒̌̃̂̾̑̌͂̌͆͂͂̑͊̿̍̇̃͌͂̈́̽͗̊͑̈̍̍̓̎̄̂͌́̐͌̍͊͆̿̒͂̍͒̃̾̾̉̀̄̈̔̅͋̏̑̽͌̂̒̌͗̅̈̿̈́̀̌͒̇͋̎̌͂̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅg̴̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̖̙̲̲̗͓͕̠̳̼͓̝͎̣̝̤͕̰̳̫̰̙̤̪̣̗̼̖̺̘̮̫̘̤̜͈̳̦̜̻͖͎̹̟͔͍̟̠͇̣̳͚͇͎͖̳͎̙̞̳͙̭͔͍̠̳̣̣͔̦̖͔̝͖̗͔͖̣̳̜͈͇̩͙̤͔̗̘̱̥͉̤͔̘̙̪͉̻̗̭͖̱̼̝̱͖͈̲͖͈̜̳̹̥͚̹̭͉̩͔̟̠͉͎̬͚̪͚̺͎͔̞̺̾̌̓̈̓̏͂͛̈́̈̾̋͋͛̑̈́͊̂̒́̎́̀́́̂̆̊̽͌̍́̃̆̒̊̈͐̑́͆̍̓̇͒̒͌̅̓̉̏́̊̀͗̃͐̍̀͋̆̾͗̈́́̽͐͑̌́̐̓͌̋̊̌̐̊͛̉̎̂͊́̉͑̂͂͆̇̅̏͒̒̆̈́̍͊͒̽̈̄́͑̈̐̆͊̈́̑̈́̊̇̋̒̋̃̀̈̂͊̆͋̍͊͗̒̒́̐͛͂̄̆̒̍̀̏̅̇͗̈́̀̒̾̊͂͊̌͐̽̑̆͂͋̆̆͂͗̑̅̓̎̍̄̀̄̒͐̐̋͒̃̍͒̂͛̃̈̎̅̀̒̆̉̂͒̂͛̐̏̔͑̆̎̄̔̈́̆͑̃̄́̓̈́͂̔̈͌̿̔̋̇̍͐̒̇̂͛̀̄͐͑̍̈́͌̒̉̋̒̉̎̓̃̑͛͐͛̉̓͗͌̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̺̦̮̲͔̯̫̘̳̟̭̺̱̭͕̦̪̙̘̖̱͙̲̺̳̠̘͉͖͔̠͔̳̫̻͇̬̹͈̜͈͓̼̯̜͎̳̖̪̭͍̬̩̻͔̻̰̖̰̦̘̺͎͇͕̭͙͍̳̤̪̦̦̖̰͎̪̲͖͕̜̫̹̣̝̤̞͇̖̠̖͔̹̺̽̾̀̽̓̄̓͌̽̒̆̃̈́͒͆̐̆̀̎̎̍̆̀̾̍͋̉̒͂͛͐̐̿̍͗́̆̐͑͊̎̾̃̓̐̆͗̓͐̽̊͑̀̊̅͋̐͒͒̐́̂̅͊̅̈́̀̈̋̏̇̀̿͆́̈̊̈́̍̃͋͋̓̈͌̈́̍̈́̀͑͐̊͂͊̐̓̆̍̓̀͌͑̆̆̓͒̾̀̓̇̈́̋̋̃̒̐̑̿̐̓̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅd̴̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̹̱͙̜͔̻͎̱͎̯̫̹̩̟͉̮̺̭̪̣̭̻̹̟̬̮̙̖͎̝̺̯̯͔͇͍̲͇̯͍͕̫̫̩̘̰͎̱̭̰̞̣̹̼͍̼̮̫͓̝̝̝̤̯̭͙̝̗͈͇͇͙̮͕̪͉͉̖̹̺̰̜͖̩̳̼̗͕̩̭̲̗͍̗̠̦̝̪̲̱͓̺͕̠̹̤͕͓̹͚̜̺̬͙̲̤͚̲̪̲̤͇̼̝̜͕̖͈̝̠̣̳̲͈̳̙͎̜̮̠̠̲̰̯̞͔͕̦̟̠̖̭̦̬̲̜̥̩̦̮͔͕̟͉͚̣̩̞̬̣͈̭̹̝̬͔͈̘͇͕̼̺͎͓̩̲̫̖͎͖̻͎̳̥͙̗̟̗̼̤̼̜̯̭̜͚̻͉̟̪͙̭͍̩̯̳̪͓̘͍͈̖̠͙̘̦̜̱̲͎̲̘̩͖͚̤̼͔̗̮̣͈̘̜̹̦̤̮͍͔͎͚̪̣̯͐͊͗̀́̐́͒̊͒̏̅͛̇̐́͊̆̔̅͒̈́͑͆̋̑̾̒̊̔̓͑́̒͆͊̈́̈͆́̽̄̈́̋̄̈́̎͒̌̈͒̊͗͊͒̓̽́͌͋̅̋̓̎̐̀̊̃͑̄̓͌̎̓̾̈̌͗͛̽́̑͆̉͒̀̈̅͂̀̂̓̍̈́́͌̀̊̌̆̌̊̀͑͆̈́̃͗͛̒̍͌̄͑̈́̊̄͐͒͛͐̂͌͗̊͂́̀̃̈̿̏̌̓͒̓̇̂̏̍̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̰͔͕̽̏̽̈́̒̅͑̎́̊̏́̍͌̔̈͋̍̑̋̀͌̀̈̐̄̓̐̏̐̀̈̍͛̈́̃̈́͒͊̀̇͐̂̈́̈́̃͐̐̀̂̊́̐͆̈͑́̏̈́̇̇̀̿͋̂͐̑̃̄̊̓̋̑͑̐͌͗̋͑̈́̽̃̋̂̎̈͐̆̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠e̶̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̝͖͕͈͓̼̜̦̜͔̜̤͙̣̯͍͕̙̠̜͎̜̝͇̹̯͕̣̭̟̺̱̪͙̖͎̙̖͈͉̻̤̙͖͚̻͎͈̰̲̱̭̦͍̥̩̩̟͕͙͔͔͎̦̩̤̬̮͉̼̻͙̗̝̖̰̪̹̘̮̣̖̥͓̜̠͍̥̻̦̪̞͇̟̠͔̹̭̰̤̱̹̖̻̦̜̝͇̤͚͙̭̲̝̗̗͈̱͖̖̼̗͕̩̥͍̯͍̮̮̠̳̦̖̖͔̖̤̙͙̩͇̙̠̪͓̙̠̳͓̪̠͓̖̲̳̫͓̙̻̤̩̼̖̪̜̰̹̟̻͎̼̭̠͚̲̦̮͎͕͕͎̩̥̫̘͎͍͈̫̖̯̜̱̮͉̱͈̥̣̖̼͈͎̭̝̬̦̺̩̹͚͖͍̠̺͈̲̜͎͕̬̻̗̺͉̱̝͈̜̻͙̙̬̭̘̥̫̲͇̬͕͉͚̭͍͚̣̩͍̫̻͖̩̹͑̏̀̌̓̇̈̐͒́̊̆̔̄͛̽̓̑̔̉̐̏͆̊͌̓͒͑͐̽͊́̔͗̌͐̾̂͂͛͊̽̂̒̅̿͊̔̿͂̋̈̑́͂́̈́͐̀̉̔̿̽̀̎̀̿̀͒̌̈̔̈́́̌͂̽͛̍̏̽̒̈́̀̓̀́̎̎͐̈͆͌͆̄̽̀̏͑̒͛̓̑̏̒̓͆̂̈́̈̌̄̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȁ̴̢̛̛͉̝͖͕̖̻̽̂̐̒͒̽̅͒̏̇͑͗̐̓̿̃̈́̔̌͌̊̍͛͒̈͆́͆̐͋͑̈́̑̿͗̍̅͋̀͒̎͆̿͒̽͑̈́̊́̀̾̀͌̒͑̑̿̾̂͒͗̇̈́̋̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝m̶̨̛̛̛̛̛̫̯͕̩͎̜͍̈́́͆͆̀͊̈̎͊̓̏̓͐͐̓̀͒̒̌̌̅̆̑̔̾͑̍̐͌̔̽̒̄͒̿͌̐̉͛̊͐̓͒͗̉̽̽̍̔̑͒̄͐̉̿̀̓̓͒́̐̌͑̉̀̄̈́̿̄́͂̉͛̀̌̾̂̔͑̈̉̈́̄̊̒̄̓̾͐́́̉̎̍̓͊̍́̈́̒̊̓̌̃̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ȩ̷̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̛͎͍̹͉̞̥̣̣͇̳̙͉͖̖͕͍͔͍̮͉̳̝̥̦͓̺̮̝̹̹̤̤̖͓͚̤̱̞͍̤̫̩̝̭̲̗͍̗͉̥̪̞͎͔̖̬͙̼̲̳̮̟̥̤̺͍̻̟̙͓̘͇̹̱̠͉̱̦̯͎̪̙̝̗͓̦̣̹̙̯͕̖͖͙̱̣̪̩͇̯̠͉͈̟͚̪͙̭̌́͗̐̎̆͗̀̈́̑̍͂̔͊̋̈̓̓͗͗̅̈́̃̃̈́̍̀̒̅̿̌̌̽̿̔̔̔̉̓̓̎̇͑̄͂̓̉̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̷̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͙̗̮̠̮̮̬̯͚̼̭̳̼̭̤̳̗̖̳̖͚̯̟̤̘̗̦̞̰͓̝͔͙̗̞̜̬̼͕̠̳̳͚̗͉̟͖͉̣͇͖̰̖̯̫̟̖̼̮̜͔͇͙͉̦̬͎̰͙͇̱̯̝͔͙̯̜͓͉̟̖͈̖̯̹̳̼͙̩̻̤̪̰̣͓̮̗̺͎͙̙͇͔̤̝̜̙͎̥̱͕̼̬̮̤̯͇̪̰̯̯̻̬̘̘̯̲̣̙̜̼͚̟̘͇͉͚̯͈̰̙̻̬̣̥̩͖̭̹̺̟̪̩̖̟̰͍̼̝̺̮͈͉̮̤̤̥͎̺̪̩͓͓̮̑͊́̎̑̂͋̓̌̀̔̐̋̈́̾̍͆̌̓̏̉̽̈́́͒͌͂̇͐̅̽͗̈́̇̊̎͛̉̎͑̆̂̀̋͊̆́͐̂̈̂̾͋̍̂͌̈́̂̈́͆̑̀͗̈́͌̾̆̈̎͗̈̾͂̈́͛̊͐̋̒̊͂̒͒̇̀̅̂̆́͗̊͊͋͂̎͌̀̈̀͛͂̋̿͊͂̽̀͗̒̎͛̈́̊̄͊̈́̈̈́͐͐́̈̑̽͂͆͊̎̿͂̐̉̾̎̀̃́͌̍̅̑̈̔̀̃̏͆̄̿͑̇̋͗̅͗̊͗̈̄͂̽̀̉̽̈́͑̽̀̈̈̒̉̉̓̈́̆̔̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̱̙̰̳̭̳̲͓̝̙̪̠̗͕͎̯͈̭̯̤̺̞̮̹̭̰̠̦͎̄͊́̾̃̉̉̈́̌͆͒̔̏̇͂̒̈̽̀̇͊͐̇̉̈͗̑͌̊̃̎̍͒́̈͆̏̄̿̈́̅̇̆̃́̑͂͑͑̅̋̿͛̀̄̑́̆̎̈́̚͘̚̚̕̕͠͝͠͝͠͝b̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̖̬̻͈͕͚̹̦̮̯̗̱͔͓̯̫͖̪̰̣̠̞̖͕̫̬͕̠̹͙͓̼̲̘͇̩͇̦̟̻̩̝̗̺̯͍͕̼̖̥̤̲̖̩͈̭̫̙̺͉̻̥͙̭̝̥̳̟͇͇̠͍̼͓͓͖̤͙̻̠͓̩̘̻̘̹͓̪̹͓̘̦̺͈̞̩̭̪̱̺̘̪̯̹̯̮̭͈̼͉͖̘͎͎͎̩̖̬͎͈̼̬̱̗̘̭͚̺̪̹̙͎̭̲͉͇̹̺͍͇̪̫̹̱̲̱̪̻̳̗͔̣͇̮̫̘͉̥̣̱̻̭̱̜̗̝͖͖̹̭̼̦̟͚̹̣͕̩͕̳͉͎̲̞̮̝̝̲͚̫̳͍̭̟̲̞̹̺̤͙͕͙̦̣̦̹̭̠̳̹̹̭̹͈͙͉̻̙̳̙̳͍̣̜̪̰̳́̈́͗̉̂̓̋̂̆́̉̓̾́͂̽̇̋͋̋̅̌̀̃̑̋͐̈́́̇̽̅̋̅͆͗͒̐͑̿̏̊͗͑̀̀̇̓͒̆̒̊̏́́̀̈́̍̔̄͑̂́̃̔̓͐̑̏͗̂̀͊̀͌͌̄̒̎́̔̒̈́́̍̋̆͐͐͋͌͐̇̔̆̄̔͌̏́̿̉̓̄̅͑̌̈́̓̀́͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̬̪̺͍͔̺̩͇̭̳̮͚̮͔̘͇͙͉͈̭̰̦̫̳͖̩̞̫̩̪̻͚̭̪͍̪̼̻͙͖̥̯̱͔͈͎̺͇͎̩̩̟͙͖̥͓̹̠̘̞͙̠̻̪̖̰͉̠̭̼͕̲͈̳͚̜̬̥̗͉̭̙̠̩̳̙̮̫̫͍̳̞͙̗̲̭̬͙͓̘̤̥̱͈͔̜̮̤̱̭͔̼̗̝̺̟̣͉͔̞̤̟̲͙̥̫͖͈̠̼̞̻̩͚̤̰̪̜̻̞͎̩̘̗̺͈̹̺̩̱̬̫̹̱̣̬̠̖̥̦̫͔̩͕̣̮͎͓͖̣̫̻̹̠̼̳̩̻̻̗̪̭̘͎̙̥͙̙͎͈̞̺̹̯̈́̊̏̾͂̋͂̌̍̀́̎̆̍̔̉̅̔́̅̒̎̿͐̓̌̍̔̊̈́͐̌̀̋̓̎͊̑̿̒̃̀̓̌͐̈́̉͊̓͗̏̿̾̀͆͊͊̈́̋̽̋̍̾͂̓̀̂͑̐̎̌̍́͒̈́̌͐̂͗̇͑́̄̏́̿͑̓̅̓̔̍̔͌̔̒̽͌̇̓̐̉̓̔͂̐̓̈́̓̓̓̐̇̊́̆͊́̄͂̆̊͛́̎̎̾̃̄̓̓̽͑̄͒̌̾͂̑͊͗̇̍́͆̓̃̊̓̂͒̉̀̒̇̈́́̂͊͊͐́̈́̌́͊̐̌̀̽̽̈́̍͆̀̃͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅf̴̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̧̡͚̞͇̝̞̟̖̭̝̜͈͇̦͕̺̟̰̱̱̳̭̻͔̣̙͚̲̭͇̹̣̻̲̖̳̬͙̼̼̬̭̞̟̬̙̬̥̱̖̼̯̜̩̞̞̝͓̹̻͉͍̠͚͍͉͕̪͈͈͈̻̫̞̻̠̝̤̫̹̱̠̘̲̲̭̬͔͖̤̳̹̰͙̪͚̬̱̤͕̞̠͚̗̲̭̩̜͇̰̣̭͍͉͇̖͖̠̹̹̬̩̞͙̗̠̤̟͖̖̺͈̭̗̳͔̬͇͈̰̗͎̪͍̭̘̯̲͉͈̘̫̗̝͚̺̺͈̪͙͖̭̺̱̰̮̱̘̝̙̱͕͍̝̖͙͚̺̩̯̘̦̗̫̯̪͙͕̯͈͈͚͍̜͎͈̫͇̤̗̳͈̮͇̘͒͒͒͆̎͆̈̄̑̐̀̈̅̾͌̇̏̂̀̑́̌̓̉͂̈͛̀̌̈́̌́̓̆͐̅͐̅́̽̐͋̎̓̎̀̔͆͛̔̂̊̒̒́̅̓̿͛͐͌̀̿͌͌̊͂̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̗͓̻̝̝͉͎̙͙̪̗͎̭̼̦͚̻͈̲̟͚̟̘̦̲͖̣̘̭͔̯̖͈͉̬̮͍̘̫̯̱̟̱̞̘̗̙̬̺͎͕͔͉̺̞̭͖̳͇̻̼͓̟̭̦̼̭̦̲̥̟͙̫͔̦̳͍͓̰̥̙̖̻̮̯̗͉̼̥͓̜̠̗̗̲̻̼͍͍̗̣͇͎͓͇͈̐̋̄̾̅̒̈́͂̀͊̐̔͗͋̐͗͆̒́̀̏͂̓̎̆́̅́̒̌͐̑̃͋́̇͋͗̑́͋̆̂̽̏̋̏͂͐͛̐̊͊̇́̈͛̑̌̀̂̆͐̇̐͒́͒͛͑̑̔̓̉͆̀̋́͑̄̌͗͗̃̎̊̑̈̉͐̐̆̑̒̋̌͒̓̈̂͗̍͆̋́̀̎̿̓̎͑͒̏̔̆̓̏͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅr̵̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̨̛͉̟͓͓͍̬̖͚͎̥͉̭̺̻̼̰̤͓͕̱̼̹̫̭̭̥̰̹̘̦̣̜͎͍̤̰̫͍͕̩̣̱̦͚̲̞̼̮͇͓̳̟̰̮̖̲̰̳̯͎̦̥̪͔̘̦͕̞̥̟̙̪̫̤̝̱͉͉̩͕̫̱̬͙̼̖͉͇͇̼̟̩̖̠͓̣̜̗̱̦̖̰̳̠̗͇̖͖̯̟͎͓͔̭͓̤͚̞̰̺̲͕̪͇̩̘̼̳͍̠͙̲͓̖̙͍̜̳͍̠͈͈̬̞̰̦͕̱̝̜̹̩̘͇͎͕͉̳̩̗̬͖̝̺̻̼̗̥̱̻̘̩͉͇̜̱̱̩͈̞̺̞̬̮̣̹̙̻̱̾̿͑͒͛̒̄́̔̍́̋̾̆̈̿̀͂̍̌̀́̌͋̉͗̾̏͒̐̈́͐͋̇̄̔̒̋́̈́̈̇̂͆́̄̔̓̏̎̉̽́̌͊̀̅͂͊͗̈́̈͛̂́̄͌̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̬̜̙̹͉̣͈̜̥͈̘͈̤͓͖̣̱̙̹͙̺̗̼̝̪͇͉̺͉̟̲̣̩̜̱̠̜̝̺͉͓̗̠̲͕̪͓͈̥̻̱̺̖͔͇͓̞͚͕͍͇̟̰̮͈̺͉̼͙͖̬̹̪͇͍̮̲͖̟̪̮̰̠̳̾͑̓͛́̈́͌̆̌̍̾̽̂̀͊̔͑̾̃̐̉̽̎̅̀͛̽͌̿͑̈́̐͆̀̔̊͆̿̓̋̀̽̀̏́̄͐̈́̊͂̓͐̿͒̎̀͛́͒̌̏̊̽̌̉́͑̊̃̇͑̑̎̓̒̈̈́̍̊͛͛̀́͛͛̀́͑̈͊͒̔͊̃̂̔͌͗̂͂͑̂́̓̌̈̏̽͗̋͌̀̾́̂̎̐̉́͋̒͛͌̽̈́̒̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅ.̴̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̮̩̬͇̙̮͕͉̻̫̲͙̠̹̥̗͍̫͉̥̬̖̹̞̖̝͚̜͕̖̻̦̦̙̣̼̼̹̣͚̹͔̩̲̯͎̣̠̪̬̼̠̹̳̫̺͕̬̬̗͕̟̥̗͙̱̻̝͍̞̞̩̜̜̳̖̯̙̙̰̩̤̟̰͓̗͍̦͍̮̠̟̟̪̜̞̤̗͍̤̦͖̞̭͔̩̺͈̪̠̣̯̙̗̝̼̟̩͕͕̘͓͉͙̹̮̞̖̣͖̲͉͉̠͙̩̳͚͙͖̻̪̙͓̘̱̥̲̙̣̗͉͕͚͎̲͕͍̲͇̯̼̖̪̥̲̯̼̠͔̘̝̜̳̰̦̦̜̤̟̩͓͙͖̲̠͔͎͍̙̥̫̪̙͍̘͉̭͖͈͔̦̼͍̰̘̙͕͙̤̺͓͕̬̩̭͓̘̤̙̻͕̻͎̱̻̖̗̦͖̪̻̥̺̭͉̤͈͕̭͉͉̯͖͖̥̭̞̩̠̫͚̩̟̱̂̏́͋̽̒͂̽̔̿͒̽̅̓̾̋͂̈́̽̿͒̍̌̅̀̈́̆̐̎̓̈͆̌͑̾̄͆͗̑̃̽̿̉̇̀̅̂̂̀̑̀̽͐̏̐͋͂̑̇̆̔͌̓́̋͑̊̏̓͛̋̌̿̉͗̏̄̆̑̓͌̄̑̇̍̊̈́͒̂̇̅̇̍̈́́̌̎̅̈́͊̅̆͑̑̊̈́́̋͐͒̊͊̐̎̓̽̈͗̈́̀͆̒̌́͗̈́̀̃̑̐͗̐͗̏́̃́̒͋̀̉̽͗̍̌͋̈͑͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̛̛̛͓̗̭̱̱̬̻̪̤̻̤̹̩̦̞̮͆̍̿̂͑̌̆͒̒̆͑̔̉̄͐̑̃͑͗̾̾͂̔̒̒̑͆͆̐͋̎̾͗̉̎̔̀̀͛̔̀̒́͌̂͋́̓͛͌̃̾͋̉͌͐̀͐̊͊̇͛̍́͛̈́̔̏̈́̽͊͊̉̿̾̀̇̑̈̃̍͛̓́̈́̄̔̈́̍̄͛̑̅͐̀̒̄̾̆̓̆́̊͐͒͋͑̐̇̓̔͊̑̿̋̂̃͂̄͐̍̈́͗̆́͌̔̇́̑̆̎̒́̽̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̛̛̛̯̎͛̎̓͊̈́̓͂̓̀̏̓̾̔͑̈́̀̊̅̈́͋̏͊͐̑̈́̎̏̑̎͛̎̇̔̌̓́̑̈́̈͌̾̀̐͂̒̅̊̆̀͑̓̑͑̋͛̀͛́̀͒́̈́̑̀̋̔͑̃̃̀̈́́̋̃̍̀̾͋̊̌̾̈́͒̈́̔̏͋̎̍̒̀̽͆͑́̽̀̀̂̇̇̑̒̉̂̄͂̇̔̄͑̓̑̄̍̐͒͐̏̐̆̈́͒̈́̒̆̈́͋̈́̐̏̅̏̈́͊͛̈́̊̍̋̅̑͗̏͑̋̋͑̒̊̎̇̈́̄̀̓̂͆̒́̓͋̒̀͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝n̴̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̮̪̤̱̮̣͕͖̪̖̤̭͖̙̼̤̮͍̟̘͙͓̱͓̞͕̘̙͓͈̖͙̭̦̟̱͍̙̘̹͖̲͈̜̮̹̪͖̞̳̙̙͇̲͚̣̯̺̦͙̼͎̙̫̺͍͈̣̣͔͙̯͕͖̲̟̼̪̞̣̱̟̪̦̥̤̺̪̦̫̟̫̩̟̬̘͖͚͈̮̮̙̮̗̞͇̠̘͔̙̯̺̭̦̲̻͖͓͙͚̹̯͓̳͈͔̫̰̰̫̯̰̮̲̺̭̰͖͓̘̹̲̩̙̮̺͚͍̼̬̱̯̮͓̰̟̤̻̹̭͉̫̫̟̖͓̪̩̦̠̩̜͓͕̣̫̰͈̩͖̣͚̖̝͍̠͕̥̹͖͍͕̗̘̾̈́͊̑̊͊͊̂͛̿͋̀͋͒͌̿͒̓͑͒͗̎́̌̈́͒͋̀͛́̓̈̎͑́̏́̀̀̎͌̓͑̿̋̈́́͑̐͛͗̅̋̾̉̂̑͋̋̈́̓̈́̀͛̾̉͒̈́͗̓͑̔̎͆̅̄̿̑͂̏͌̐̽́̏͐̾̈́̔͑͒̋̔̒͑͌̂͐̃̔̆̅̍͑͌̇͐͌̑̍̈́̈͗̊̉̇̽̓̿̐̓́͊̂͐̄͐́͌̀̀͂̍͂͂̌̃̌̈́̍͛̅̇̿́̾̌̂͒̃̈́̀́̿̈́̄̐̌̉̈́̏͋͂̈́͂͆̄͋̀̌̍͊̉͐̐̄̄͊̋̆̾̀́͐͑͗͐̇̍̅̅̀̋̒̈́̔̈̈́̓̀̀̽̓͐̎̅͑͗͑̑̃̌̀̀̊͑̆͗̈͛̆̑͐͆͌̌̂͗̋͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̸̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̛̣̩̥̳̲̣̭̖͕̟̰̥̙̗̤͇͚̣̰̤͉̭̟͙͔͔̪̘̻͍͍̗͍͎͍͙̲̬͍̭̭̞̳̟͕̦̤̮̠̝̞͓̮̻͈̮̙͚̮̰̣͙͇͚͕̣̹̣̰͍̘̖̭͇̳̲̩̦̺̲̞͕͍̟͚͙͓̤̙͙̥̟̬͔̞̲̱̙̥̞̜̗̫̹̮̹̤̥̻̣̦̲̻̣͎̲̯̯̝̟̫͈̞͔̮̺̤̙͕͈̤̱̮̻̞̮̘͓͙̣̼̳̩̯̦̲̭̮̜̮͌̒̋̅̄̊̃̐̇̀̿͛̏͆̂̿̓̅̌͛̔͊̍̽͆͒͑̿̊̿̿̈́͐̈̓͌̆̍͐͊̋̇̃̿͆̓͊͒̀̉̐͊̔̍̉̀̓̈́͊͂̑̇̇̏̏̓̃̾́̎͂̀̍͋̈̈͑̿̋̀̀͒͋̆͗̐́̂͂̈̓̐̀͐͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̴̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̛̛͈̙̣̗̞̬̮̼͎̗̣̤̘͈͓̤̟̥͓̙̞̣̫̬̰̜͍͖͓̠̙͕̹͖͎̣̻̪̺͉̤͎̜͈̤̥̘̰͉͔̲͎̻͎̞̗̻͉̯͉̘̰͎̝͚͍͇̹̺͉̪̥̼͎̘̻̘̱̻̱̗͉͕̰̼̦̱̘̘͈̠̞̼̱̞̮͔̱͍̤̦̼̤̞̗̻̗̞̼̘̰̭̜̜͍̳̯͕̲̗̮̝̼̹͇̹͙͙͍̣͚͎̰̫̙͉̝͔̩͔͚͎̪̜̜̤̳̪̠̦̙̮̥̰̼͔͎̗͙̱͔̗̝̭͓̬̼̥͇̼͎̼̥̭͕͇͔͓͈̰̹̱̦͇̫̣̻̟̞͈̘̬͔̰̖̖͈̙̹̜̠͔̙͕̤͙͓̭̞̺̬̲͇̼̪̦̲̬̜̭̝̘̻̼̼̜͍̖̣̦͓͎̮̭̦̰̬͍̮̯͈̖̲͙̘͖̦̣͚̩̠̘̫͍̞̩̣̗̆́̓̄̈̄̈́̉̑͐̂̏̐̈́̏̐̎̽͂͌̈́͛̌̿̅̄͑̿̀̀́̐̆̅̈́̇̑͋̃͋̋̀̎́͗̈͌̂̆̾̅̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅä̷̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̹͔͖͚͔͕͕̜̞̭̲͙͎͓̻̪̦͍̲̜̖̝͙̲̮̠̹͉̤̼͈̬̫̞̗̻̬̭̝̦͉̖͚͔͍͔̼͚͍͖̦͈̗͉̱̗̳̻̲̪̬͎̲̰̬̖̣̬͕̞̥͉̹̗͉̜̗̗͖͖͔͓̖̹̖͇̫̭̻͈̤̫̹̠̘̬̞̘̹̙̞͉̫̬̬̯̦͉̻͖͈͉̙̳͚̠̳̬̠̮́̽̓͛̆̃̏́͑̇͊̔̉̓̈̏̾͑̓̉͆̋̃̃̀̇̄̀̓̿̑͊̓̌́͒̔́́̈̈́́̋̇̿͋͛̿͒̒͐̌͐̍̈́́̀̔̉͆͐̾̌́̅́͛͑̋̏̊̎́̈́̌̃̊̎͊͌̇̎͑̈́̏̈́̒̎̋̆̑̋͛́̀̀͆̉́̆̈̿̀͑̂̊̓͗̃̈̌̈́̿̈́̈́̍̎̽͆̌̿̎̊̂͌̎̌͊̑̈́̀͋̄́̇̔͌̂̈́́͐̊͆̔͐̀̾̐̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅć̷̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̙͕̯̪͇͈͕͎̤͈͖͚̞͈̘̮͈̳͇̲̺̺͎͇̰̞̺͇͈̳̥̤̗͉̦̳̺̫͎͓͕̺̬͔͉̠̣̜̯̭̣̟̰͔͔̦̫̣͚͔͖͈̩̯̩͔̣̗͈̳̞̼͙̱̼̤̝̬̦̯̟̣̘͎͚̙́͗́͂̇̃̇̋͆̿̏̍̈̓̅̍̄͛͑́͛̀͗͒̍̎̓̍́͑͗͒̏͆̐̉̐͌͒̌̀̽̎́̀͊̈́̑͆̀̑́̉̾̒̾̇̿̍̔̇̽̈̒̊̿̇͊́͒̄̓̓͑̈́̇̃̈́͑̽͊̓̾̋̄́̈́̽̃̀̿̇͛͆́̄͌̃̊̎̇͑͂̍̽̽̇̅̌͗̏̈́͒̿̀̽̓̔̄̂̓́̏̈́̓͂̔̆̄̈́͊̈́̄̉̈̎͆̏̍͐̌͛̅̀̒͋̄̇̀͋͆̅̀̈̇̽̂̂̍̌̏̃̓̀̀̓̉̓͂́͒̈̊̌̀̉̌͐͌̑̆̄̀͗͑̂̆̀̍̃͋́͌̍͂̓̈́̄̌͋̆́͗̒͊̅̏̈́́̏͌̅̓̊̇̑͊̓͆͌͗̈̂̇͐̌̓͛̉̀̓̍̇̐͊̀͂̆̉̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅt̸̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͎̙̹̭͕̖̪̻͈̜̼̖̙͖͇͓̣̩͉͍͙̦̭̜̭͈̼͙͚̳̬̩͈͍̟̼̗͙̳͓͈̲̩͉͓̟̳͙͙̻̤̝̰̝͈͎̠͎͙̱̰͇̲̭̫͈͚̘͇̤͇̼̎̊̆͆͂̃͒̔̆̾̽̓̓̋́̄̿͐͗̆͌̑̀͑̍̍̊̾̈́̆͋̿́͑̈́̈̊̀͌̏̉͒͑̑̿̄̽̎̅̓̆̈́̈́̅̋̏̆̅̅͑̽̋͆̓̓̑͐͐̃̅̒̆́̈́̽̌̔̎͑̏̀̄̒̐̓̌͂͂̈̑̑͛̆̏͂̒̐͐͊̊͋̈́̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̨̱͈͓̙̹̞͚̗̩̠̫͔̬̺̳͉̘̥̬̮̟̭̖̜̬̦̻̘͖̬̜̖̜͔͔̠̯̺̪͇̟͇̘̹̮͈͕̰̞̯̮̱͙͖̞̱̙͖̠͙͉̗̠͇̦̹̙̥̖̭̠̺̥̟͓̤̣̳̖̠͓͖͖͉͈͓͕̹̫̲̪̱̜̤͇̙̯̯͚͚̖̟̤̪̼͇͓̹̣̠̮̜̜̱̹̲̮͙̰͓̩̹̱̹̞̻̜͔̭̞̣̭̣̫̮̬̦̥͉̹̖͉͚͓̥̞̬̤̖̩̖̳̠͉̟̳̖͓̬͍̪̝̝̩̹̫̟͖͎̤̬͎͓̝͎̥̺̣̫̜͚̞̩̩̬͙͓̩̺̰͍̲̣̱̖͖͍̮̮͙̩̫̤̞͛̌̓̀́̎̂̋͑͆͛̄̈́́́͌̆̽̾͊̎͑̐̍̐͆̅̋̈͗̑͆̓̈́͗̑̏͗́̈́̆͐̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅǏ̶̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͙͈̗̭̼̳̱̫̰̖̬͇̗͕̘̱͉̲̞̰̳̗̼̭͕̘̳̬̫͓̻͙̟̻̥͖̻͍͙̬̫̣̖̮̥̯͕͍̝̻̘̯͓̲̤̻̮̠̩̭̖̹̯̖̫̙̜̗̣͇̲͚͕͍͚̝̠̺͖̭̭̱̼̺̬̹̝͚̳͓̤̝̥̻̰̺̹͙̮̠̘̫̲̗͉͓͔̱̺͖̬̹̳̗͓̝̥̣̭̻̺̙̹͉͙͎̗̫̙̮̟͈͕̟̯̠̥̲̪̠̪̭̟͉͈̫͖̬͚̩͔̝͓͕͙͔͔̭͖̲͕̖͉̜̮͈̠̦̪͖͎̪̩̖̥͉̘̱͚͇͎̳͙͍͖̘̠̲͆͌̂̔͆̍̆̋̿̋̒̉̋͋̌̈́̈́̊̽̓̊̔̓̎̓̾̉̊̈́́͌͑̾͗̿̌̑̅͐́̏̽̀̇̌͗̾̓͛̑̓̆̾̉́͒̎̑̿̈̅̉̓̉̀́̓͋̓̉͌͂̊̌͌̓͑̊̓͊̉͌̀͗̐̍̄̏̿̈̄͋̈́̿͐̋͑̒̏̓̃̓͂͂̋̈́́͗̀̎̍́̍͒͋̐͌͊́̀̄̏͆̐̉̃̅̌͂́͛̈́̏̌̈́̓̽͛͌̏́̋̎̈́͐́̑͛͒͆̋͌̃̏͌̀̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̩̲̭̖̭̞͓̦̳͎͉̘̫̞̝̫̟͖̭͔̜̺͎̞͈̫̞̦̥͙̼͔̺̼̻̰̼͖͈͓͓̺̻̲̯̟̗̘̞̖͈̣̠͍̣̣͉̮̙͙̜̟̺̖͔̰̤͕̼͖͖͇̱̦̤̮̲̦͓̩̘̮̩̱͇̹̤̭̼̼̠̮̠̠̞̬̞̙͙̝̻̲̱̘̜͙̦͙̱̮̘̫͈̩̫̟͎͍̪̜̖̰̜̤͙̫̣͈̝̩̹̗̖̻̳̞̣̥̬̩͚̖͇͉͎̣̫̳̼̟̟͙̖͍͍͓̰̹͇̺̯̻͎͕̦̲̞̦̼͕̮͍̫̙̻͇͓̗͉̭̤̰̲̳̠̝̠̗͕͖̼̠̯͕̬͓̗̬͖͎̥̦͙̟͔̻̻̝͇͈̭̻͈̲͈̯̝͎̰̖͍̟̥͕̥̼̤̗̹̞̰͍̺̣͉̰̘̈́̎͑̄̐̀̓̊́̓̿́͌͊̀̽̾͌̓̈́̃̈́̑̎̈̐̀̍̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṁ̴̢̛̬̻̖̣͔̟͈̺̤̝͙͓̞̦͙̬̙͔̗̥͕̤͙̤̻͓̫̯̗͙͕̤͕̥͍̯̩̗͇̝̩̺̩̘͕̘͌̉̋̔̋͂͂͒̂̌̋͑̐̿́̏̃͛̇̈̓͒̈́̾̿͊̊̎̽̾̆̀̑̀̃̾̈́͒͑̄̆́͗̋̍̃͂̓̂͊͆̐̋̊͌̈́̃́̐̄͐̀̀͊̍̽̈́̈͐̋̔̒͐̎̽́̍̐͆̋̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ ̴̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͚̹͇̭̤̦̜̘̜̤͈͔̩̹̱͈̦̼͚̥̗̼̭̪̦͇͚̜͖̟̠͈͖͈͈̝̐̿͛̌̉́̄̔̍͛̈́̍͆̎͛̃̍͗͌̉̐̄̈́̌͊̽̈́͆̋͋͂̔̆̉̿̀̑̇̀͑̋͗̅͗͗̿̍̌̄̓͌̽̀̾̓̄̏̾̀̋̃́̈̈́̐́̈́͐̐͋̏̏̈́̒̑̿͌̈̎̏̓̊̑̓͑͊̎̏̂̀̉̅̈́͋̒͆̏̂̇̄͒́̓̀̉̍͒̋͗͗̀́͑̒͂͛͛́̑̒͑̍̎͆͋̌́̐͑̾̊̋̈́͒́̅̀͗̏͋̌̂̅̏̄͒̂́͂̔̌̾̐̓̇͂͗̓̆̃̓͂̔̑̄́͊̂́͑̀̂̾̾̀͑̆̐̋́̀͂́̒̏̉̈́͐̃̂͐̄̃͗̇̐̂́̿̉͆͗̋̈̅̉͑̿̋̈́̐̇̎̈́̊͗͂͊̑̍̐̑̉̐̀̀̓̒͊͆̌̀̈́̆̃̿̈́̿͋̈́͌̈́́̎͂͐̂̈́̓̊͆͗̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝n̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̺̗̬̠͓̟͕̳͎͉̟̼̱͈̟̬̹̱̣̰̺̺͙̲͓͙̖͙̪̜̙̤͚̪̦̬̣̟̗̞̪̮̹̱̠̱̻̲̞̤͕̤̻̜̬̦̳̰̲̥̺̦̦̳̯̪̭̫͍͔̝̠̬̻̣̥̜̼͓͑͗̀̀͐̀͂͑̈͛̑͊͋͆̈́̅̄͛̃̓́̊͌̎͐̿̋͊͗͆͂͂̎̈́̈́̍̏͋̄̾̈̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅơ̶̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̹̫̭̘͓͇͎͔̯̥̰̮͈̲̩͎̘̯̮̪͖̱̖̣͇̜̤̗͉͙̭̬̣̺̟̹̭͕͇̫̞̫̬̞̫̬̗͎̖̲̩̞̘̲̪̺̬͔̝̫͉̖̳̗̥̮͕̱̞̜͙͚͎̙̬̠̦͉͍͇̩̟̬͉̻̭͚̖͕͚̻̤̩̥̼̫̩̦̰̱̻̟̜̘̫̝̘̫̰̜͈̬̬̗̫̣͙̦͙͕͎͈̖̼̮̥͖̗̮͎̥̻̗̠̻̰̗̫͕̘̫̭̤͉͇̰͍͔͔̗̥͈͇͓̩͚͙̘̖̗̟̰͉̮͈̦̯͖̼͇̭̙̯̘̳͓͇̺̼͖͈͓͓̟͈̜̝̼̞̤̰͎͇̲͈̺̭̩̭̬̫̭̫̲̗̻͍̬͈͉̠͙͇̦̲͓͔̙̙͖̞̥̭͐̓͆́͛̓̓̾͌͌͋͒̈̽͋̂̒͆̆͊̅̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̵̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̭̤̳̮̦̼̯̭͇͉͍͕͓̖̫̘̗̖̹̪̻͉̫̫̞̪̲̳͙͓̖͕̯͇̞̙̻̱̭͓̺͙́̉̅͊͌̐͛͐̑͑̍̆̍̀̒̊̔̊̓̉͗̊̈̀̒̊̃̒͛́͊͐͐̉͛͑͛͑̈́̓̒͑̎͊̎͋̓͋͗̍̄̅̽̓̊̏̒̌̾͛́͂̔̒͑͆̂͋̑́̂̔̓̎̐́̀́̂̉͂̋̎́̇̈͒̂̐̅̍̀̍̋̐̆̔̀̀͐̂̄̓̽͆̎̓̐̆̈́̉͑̽̄̉̓̈́̈́͆̍̒̅͆̈́̈́̂͐͊͆̍̐́̏̀̏͑̀̔͆̑̌̾̔̄̾͑͗̓̓́͗͑̎͛̊̇͗͑̀̄͂̃̃̅̑͆̈́̽̑̓̃͒͐̎̈́̀̿͗̓̍̔̀͒͐͛̾̉͂̀̇̋͊̾́͐̓̀͛̑͌̈́͊̏̍̍̾́̊̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̛͇̜̘̝̦̜͙̬̼͓̜̭̙̦͓̲̮͇̤̯̬̹̮̠̭̠̻̦̤̯͎͕̙̹̱̭̘͉͉͍̜̗̹̗̘̟̠͙͈̙͈͇̺̮̯̰͈̺̫̦͖̹͓̘̗̺͖̮͇̝̬͉͙̣͎̠͎͚̺͉̮̘̱̪̣͙͔͖̪͚͍̭͚̙̙̩̜̱̭͖̬̱͎̪̹̯̬̘̦̜̤̠͉̫̼̗̬̻̰̥͙̬̰̺͍̯͎̞̼̘̹̙̺̬̮̣̭̩̤͉̟͙͍͙̙͎̦̺̠̮̥͔͇̹̝̯͔͔͙̮̠͖̙̰̜̪͙̺̯͚͎̗̮͙̱̗͈̫̼̬͎̭͈̲̬͍̰̹̘̞̣̪͎͓̦̠̣̲̜̣̘̲̙̹̞̮͓̪̻̩̰̜̘̟̳̖̠̻̤̗̯̳̘̤̩͚̱̄́͊̀̉̽̑̾̔̊̈̆̿̏̾̍̊͋̒̍̂́͊͐̈̀̄̆̅͌̌́͂̽̎͊̈́̔̂̏̑͊̀̊̈́̅̎̆́̽̋̊͊͆͌́͛̓̆͆̄̾͗̍̈͛̍̔̓̐͂͑̈̓̂͋̑̂̈͛̋̍̔́̔̐̑̋̉̄̋͊̒̋̐̇̃̍̊̏̇̓̉́̐̎̒́͗̇̍̆̇̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̬̙̯͓̠͎̖̬̯̹̹͉͓͖̺̝͈͇̟̘̠̻̹̩͚̰͈̩͉͍̪͎̲͔̞̤̩̞̘͎̻̩̘̜͙̩͕̝̪̣͍͚̥̱͙͕͎̺̦͖̪̻̖̲̭̱̭͉͓̗̲̬̗̭͔͙͉̻͕̺͍̦̹͎̰̘̙͚̻͉̤͉̬̣͇̬̗͍̘̫͚̗͕͍̤͍̖̘̙̙̜̭̠̥̩͔̟̗̪̼͖͓͇͖̯̦̠̭͎̱̼͎̗͈͚͙̝͍̥̠͕͍͂̀̏͂̽̽̀̏̈̐͌̍́͋̀̂̔͋̃̓͂͛̽̃͋͛̍̋̈́̑̂̅͑̄̐̀̒̒̈́́͂̒̌̑͊̊́́͐͊͛̈́͛͑͌̓͗͛̑̀̂̊̒̓̀̈́̔͂̋̋́̅͊̈́̈́̅̈̃͗̋͋͋͋̏̈̇̀̅̏̎̋͒̒͆͋̾̆̑̐͒̎̀̈́̀͆̽͐͆̓́̾̀̎̍͌̽͊̿̅͒̂̆̋͛͒͐̇̎͂͆̃̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅų̵̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̛̱͙̣̼̜̭̱̹̪͕̞͇͍͔̥̖͖̖̣͚̹̼̫̟͚͎̭̩̱̖̗̻̻͓̙͍̫̦͕͚̖͕̯͙̻̱̱̝̪̦̹̪̻̖̮̼̹͖̫̟̭̳͔̬͉̝̝̜̮͉͚̜͈̩̹̯̬͓̼̭̞͔̮̥͎͓͍̱̱̱̦̰͍̘͙̝̝̯̘̬̤̯̼̼̲̩̞̼͓̻̺̞̼̝͕̮̝͍̝̫͇̬̻̥̦̮̫͇̣̰̲̭̪̬̳̲̘̭͓̩̘̹̣͔̝̺̭̥̥̖̻̫̘̬͈̖̭͇̩͔̠̬͓͕͓̗͕̥͙̗͎͍͔̰̖̗͎̮͍͙̖͕̳͔̩͉̘͍̙̭̪͉͙͉̞͓̳͍̗̰̮̣̦̳̬͇͔͍͎̳̺̦͕͙͉̬̱̬̜̭̘͕̋́̆̿́́̓̄̆̎̌̓͋̌̇̿͐̏̅͑̈́̾̉̇̉̇̀̓̄́̄̈̿̓̈́͌̈́̈̇̿̃͗̃̉̈́̏̂̑͛́̈́͂̐͆̓̍͆̈̐͆͆̿̽̽̊͌̽͗̒̅̌̈́͂̓̉̇͐̆̐̂́̆͛̏́̈́͗͋̈̈̓́͗̓̅̽͊̀̌̈̀̿̆͐̀̊̄͒́́̀͑̍̈́͒̀̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅŗ̴̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛͖̞̰͎̹̘͍͇̩͖̲̘̦͕͉͙̞̮̥̹̘͍͖̹̗̫̘̻̙̺̖͚̼̞͉͚͚̤̘̫̣̥̰̥̰̠͈̯̺̳͚͇͉̫̞̮͈̻̣̱̻͕͕̝̟̘̭̖̙̖̫͔͙̯͇̬̯̺͕̣̎͊̎̂̔̓̓͋͒̿̈́͊͌̅̄͆͐̿̒̀̊̋̐̆̒̈́̆̋͊͂́̈́̈́͌͆͆̽́̍̀͌̽̓̈́̆̅̓̃̐̉͂́̏̔͗̑̂͋͌͋͋͐͛̑́͐̑́́͐͑̀́̃̍̎̽̐͗͊͋̉̌̉̀̊͌̇̄̈̓̌̍͊̄̿̎̿̈́̈̑͂͛̒̈́͋̽̍̉̉̓̓́͛̒̅̆̌͋̎̊̄̐͒̊̀͊͋͒͑̐́̆̆̈́̏̏͌̈̏̋͑̉̀̃̈́̓̾̀͂̂̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȩ̸̡̨̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛͚̗͙̼͙̻̯̱͎̲̙͚̯̥̻̟̤͍̙̱̲͇̠̖̺̖̟̱̯̼̝̭̱̞͍͍̤͚̘̩̳̲͕͚̭͔̙̫̻̤͇̠̭̪̬͉͉͈͍̼͖͚̭͕̥͈̳̳͙̘͍̙͙̣̪̫̩̱̭͙̮̤̤̪̗̠̝͎̮̲̼͔̟̖̝̰̥̦͙̦̳̫̬̙̎̄̄̃͊̽̓̍͒͂̓́̆͐̓̊͊͌̽͊̎́̿̈́̽̓͒̊̌̑̇͌͑̓̈́̈̀̈́͛̈́͛͌̍̆͂͐̽͗̒̆͊̐̔̈͂̂̌̏̈͛̍͊̓̍̊́͑̄̓̿̇̎̒̅͒́̉̍̄́͐̐̋́̑̽̎͗̑͐̀́͒̅̏̌́̈́̈́͛̂͆̆̒̓̍̓̽̿̅̍̈́͐̈́̐̂̊̃̃̆͌̇̑͑̃͑̓̆̿͋͌͂͐̇͐̆̔̿̒͑̅̈͐͂̐͆̂͌̀͛͑̏̂̇̄̏́͊̀͑̃͐̄̅͑̓̈́̎̓̈́̒̏͑̔͛̆̌̀͐̽̌̅̍͛͒͑̒̂̀̌͐̈͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̱̻̞̮̼̩̦̩̬͇̩̖̯͈̬̗͚͚̝͙̳̱̞̪̼̱̲̳̮̱̹̗͓͙͇͍͉̞̥̘̺̦̝̮̺͓̲̦͖̠͉̰͉̼̭̟͕̻̹̭̦̲̮̣̥̟̫̮͓͔̠̩͈̜̯̭͙͇̗͕̣̬͓̱͓̠̘͓͖̙̖̬̣̩̟̺̟͙̣̝̩̟̙̖̯̱͓͕͕̼̗̗͖͎͇̜̞̻̜͈̰͎͚͇̮̬̤̟̼̥͓̳͖̺͔̞̘͓͕̟̹͍̺̖̣̦̘̺̗͇͎̳̪͔̯̤̼̩̠̪̪̤͉̞͙͖͚͍͖͕͕͚̙̦̪̦̱̜͕͈͖̻͔͙̠̥̬̗̼̯̠͖͔͔̮͇̦͍̩̻͍̻͈̱̬͉̪̫̳͖͙͔̣͙̝̟̺̤̲̤̝̹̳̩̳͔̳̩͖͙̪̦̻̖̘͕̮͕͋̿̓͋̇̓̓̓̔̓̓̍̈́͐͊̂̌̈̒̒͌́͑̀̈́̉̅̒͆͌̋͆̿͑̅̏̿̐̈́͒̇̆̇̿͗́̇͐̃̐̉̄̽̉͌͒͒̈́̍͐̒̓̿̊͋̅̈́́̀̓̓̀̿̽͒̒͌̀͂̃͆̽̃̓̉͋̉̑̈́̔̈̐̓̐̈́̆̄̅̈́̔̏̌̌̈́͛̓͑̿̈́̊́̒̍́̈́̇͛̑̑̄̽́̏̏͒͊̓̒̒̓̍͑͊͗̏́̆͗̀͆̈́̏̋̄̔͗͐̅̓͆̈͛͋̓̀̆̇̅͋̄̓͂͗͂̓̓͊̓̈̓̐̋̒̓̀̏͑̀͆̅͆͛̀̇̅̓̀̏̒̍͛͑̽̓̈́̎̌̔̓̈́̑̔̆̒̎̌͐̋̓͛̀͛͐́͌͌̾̉͌͒̃̿͑̀̒̀̀͊̔͗̇̈́̎̌̍͌̌̋̂͂̇̿̊͆̋̽̐̌͌͌͗̏̌́̈́̌̈͗̀̅̓͑̽̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̷̢̧̢̛̛̪͍͔̩̰̮̤̳̙̯͎͍̹̗̲̫̫̫̹͗̔̍̈́͛͂̃͌̄̀̎̅̓̂̎̆̄̿͋̏̎̈́́̐̊̐̍̍̅̒̂̚ͅ ̴̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̭͖̜̼̫͕̘̹̔̿̓͐̐̓̐͛̐̀͗̓̔̇̃̉̍͌͗͆̈́̈̿̽̊̀̂͆̓̍̀̎̋̌̂̀̅̽́͒̊͊̏́͆̌̋̓̃̔͊̍̅̍̃̂̔̈́̈́̌͊̇̏̀͐̀͗́̀͐͂͊̈́̇̑̓͌̓̋̅́͂̈͌̽̾̐̅̑̍͒͂̓̈́̉̋͗̇̂͒̈́̏͛̅̅͛͑̿͒̏͊̔̈͋̀̍̊̏̇͂̌͛̇̂͋̊̃̆̇̈́̆͂̋͛͋̅͌͋̃̈̀̒̂͌͂͂͐̒̽͗̊͋̃̌͐̅̉̓̊̊̉̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠k̴̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̡̨̛͖͓̫̻͉̩͚̥͙̘̣̣̗̲̼͓̩̤̫͉̳̖͖̳͕̘̪̱̣̙̩͖̱̼̣̫̹̗̗̻̘̱͓̘̟̹̱̝̯̝̲̹̺͎̗̲̲͓̹̤̣͉̯̳̳̼̭̯̤̳̼̝̦͚̟̤͓͙̤͙͚̼̮̺̥̼̝͎͔͖̲̙͍̙͎̝̗̗̥̙̺̖̦̝̱̰̳͔̣̗͎̗̥̱͖̥̻̣̠̲̯͎̲̝͕̣̙͔̺̤̻̹͕̻̘̞͓̣̦͕̻̦̳͍̻̗̼͉̼̙̖͈̮̮̫̤̳̳̮͖̞͕̯͈̪̟͍͓̦̮͖͍̜̱͖̼̪̩̜͎̺̬͎̗̪̟͍͓͇̩̩̟̬̮͈̩͙͖͎̭͇̺̗̼̘͈̗̱̰̹̭̙͕̗̳̯͕̻̥̞̖̖̬̪͙̤͙͚̟̞̭̱̩̞̞̥̯̗̗̜̲̲̥͓͔͚̭̭̰̬̫̘̱̗̬̤̋̀̈́͋̌̂͊͛̓̒͒̀̀̅̈́̾́̋͊̇͌̽̇́͆̃͐̅̏̃͑̄͐̾̈̓̿̈́̋̌͐̉̋͑͂̊̂̏̏̇͒̿̈́́̈́͒̒̑̍̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̸̢̨̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̬̗͓̗̬͖͕͖͍̼̦̝̺̯̯̙̪̪̤̗̠̰͈̮͖̮̻̲̲͉̻͕̰̮̠̹̺̪͚̮̳͖̞̟̙̭͔̭͎̺̬̱͇̙͉̱̘̝̲͔̜̬̩̞͇̪͙̫̘̙͖̯̪̳̥̣̪̟͉̲̗̩̭̮̖̞̰̩̘̥̞̖͈͔͔̼̬͔̤̜̟͚͈̱̙̟̦͎͈̱̗̗̬̝̜͕̘̫̬͙̹͈̐͒̿̓̀͐͌̎̍͘̕͜ͅͅớ̵̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͇̜̦͔͖͖̖͔̫̰̖̻̮̹͈͔̞̪̞̖̫̬̟̮̣͚͍͈̖̬͇͚͎̗͉͓͉͔̪̖̘͈̩̼͍͇͙̭̲͔̙͔̘̘̭̲̺̬̬̯͎̳̙̯̗͔͉͈̝͚̭͎̥̳̝̜̠̻̥̝͈̯̹̬͚̜̙̗̻̥̦̹̮̹̬͓͎͎̪̭͚̣̻̺̯̖̰̮̤̣̤͖̻͕̟̳̲̞͕͔̙͈̩͕̠̄̇̾́̔͌̏͋̓̀͗̓́̇̅̃̈́̌̒͌̾̉͐̎̑̍̈́̀̆̏͂͂̎̔̂̐̋̇͐͋̏͛̆́̌̉̀̃̿͂̃̔̓̈́̀͒̄̾̈̎̊̉̐̇̎̈́͐̿̈̈́̋̂̊̐͐̅͛̌̑͑͆͗̓̊̑̌̅̈́͐̈́̅̔̒̋̊͛̊͛̎̑̃̇̈́̃̈́̍̈́͆̆͌̉̔̄͒̃͌̾̈́̓̔̊̈́̔́͛͂̐̍̃̽̐͐̐̎́̇̆̊͋̃̄̾̾͆̋̊̽̈́͗͋̉͛́̈́̽͗̈́͐̾̀̓̽͐͗̂̃͌͌͒́̎͊́̓͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͠͠w̴̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̛̛͇͙̲͖̗̘͍͇̜͈̙͍͖̜̲̪̝̱͖̠̗͍͖̙̞͕͙͎̰̮͉̩̞̻̱̖͔̺̫̙̱̯̟̘͔̣̮̩͇͍̳͈̥̖̩̳͉͉͈̥̖͇̖͔͓͎͍̦̙̱͔͔̣̺̹̘̺̠͕̙̰͍̮̘̠̩̱͕̗̪̤̩͕̭̭͎̖͇̞̻̞̫̺͈̺̰͔̩̭͚̫̗̘̰̲̪͖̘̻̯̳̭̥͓͑̿̈́̾̾̏̆̀͌̑̍͐͒̾̌͋̏̅͂̆̊̽͊͊̆͌̑̇̿̽̊̃̒̎̅̿͒́̓̀̈́̑̈́͌̌̋͆́̔́̀̒͌͛̒̃̈́̉͑͗͂̀̒̓̆̿͐̇̂͌̏̈́̈́̉̉̉̃̓̃̈̍̅̈́͒̇̍̈̂̓̏̈́͒̑̊͒̎̈́͐͑̆͒̈́̒͑͑̂̒͐̔̈́͒͂̉̿͂̿̈́͆̽͑̈́̊̑̓͋̎̈́͆̍͐͐̒͋̅̔͒̉̎̑̿̇̉͗̋̃̒͒̓̃̍͊̐̈̇̀̾̂͆̓̀̓̾͆̽̄͐́̄̋́́̌͂͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̢̡̢̧̡̺̫̫͉̗̱͍̫͎̩̠̬̣͇̗̯̪̥̟̮̮̞̼̖̠͙͇̯̣͍̗̪̰̭̣͉̮̺̻͍̳̥̯̠̭̳̘͇̼͉̩̭͙̻̳̤̫͖͈̼̠̭̭̺̙̬̯͍̯̩͍͖̯̥̹̩̤̠̞̭̙͖͕̤̫̦̜̖͓̺̼̲͉͖͖͚͙̥͎̲͚̘̟̻̖̺̘̦͎̙̼̫̼̞̪̳̠̰̪͍͕͙̱͓̬̬͕̮͈̪̞̤̺͓̬͇̜̲̱̼͎̫̦̪̰̩͖̞̘̻̻̞̖̠͕̭̬̜̹̤͉̺̲̤͖͉̹̹͖̹̭̲̥̫͖͖̹͓͈̜̖̖̜̻̖̤̭̙̥̣̥̼̤͇͔̼̘̯̦͍̬͕̭͙͕̭̬̯̯̻͎̖͖̯͔̠̥͚͎̗̥͔͕̳̠͔̭͈̫̝̜̩̠͉̤͎̞̺͙͈̭̳̜͕́͊̀̇̀͊̄͛̒̿̋́̋̉̑͂͂͑̀͑̐͆̅̓̏́̆͌̓͐͊̾͂̀̽̉̀̒̇̐̀̈́̽̽̏͛͛́̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅw̷̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̜̺̥̱̲͙͈̭̮̣̫̞͇͈͇̰̠̞͙̙̮̭̙͇̫͚̗̹̞̝̦͖̖̹͇̳͎̳͉͙̮̩̠̬̜̭͚̩̫͓̲͙̭̜̖͍̲̟͉͍̪͙͍̺̜̥̟̼̲̩͖͉͓̰͙͔̳͙̪͙̣̤̳̬̺͚͍̟͍̣̱͉̞̜̖̤̩͍͔͇̮̣͖͇̩͚̥͖̬̭͇̘̫̟̻̫̣̦͈͇̣̥̝̤̻̻̭̼̞̞̮̗̬͔̥̝̘̠̬̙̼̹͔̝̯̪̺̘̹̘̹͇̣̜̭̭̳͉͍̣͍̻̳̳̰̭͖̻̬͕̮͈̖̭͙̦̯͓̳͓̥̦̗̫̯̺̭̰̬͓̲̻͓̠̦͈͕̩͒̈́́̿̍͒̿̏͗͊̐̂͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̗̙̩̻̫̙̰͕͈̝̤͙̯͍̙̭̬̘͇͓̲̱͓͉̱̤̲̞͉̺̠̜͈̙̣̠̺̟͇͈̻̮̤̺̩̘̟̫̖̺̼͈̬̤̜͔̭̠̲͙̥̱͕̭͔̙̻̜̬̖̯͉̩͙̙͔͉͖̖͔̙̩̣̜̪͇̖̮͓̲̮̙̭͍̤̦̙̮̹̘͕̻͖͎̻̮͕̥̼̞͉̳̼̬̝͈͉̪̮͉̜̰͔̺̬̹̲͈̻̣̝̘̰̞̙͈̻͖̺̯̰̮̒̆̈́͋̃̒̉͗̔͂̅̈̈͊̓̓̐̀͒̑̓͋̍͒̄́̓̀͋̔̽̌͛̇͛͒́̓̈́̀̐͌͋̃̿̔̑͛͗͑͒̆͑̑̈́̀̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅą̶̡̧̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͓̯̞̪̩̞̗͖̻͕̤̮͕͔̣̺̠̖͓͉͉̹̤̱̥̦͓̣̣̳͚̤̜͉̺̰͇̟̗̻̮̠͎̥͎̜̫̜̬̼̰͖͍̖͛͆͂́̈́̓̋̐̀̄̀̇͂̀̓͂̆̀̿̋̈́̅̓̎̆̾̍̿̅̽̂̀́̆̐͌́͗̂͋̓͗̃́́͒̀͒̃̀̀̇́̾̓̌̃̒͑̐͆͛́̀̋̈́̈́̐̈́͐̄̄́̃͐̓́͂̂͋̔̇͐̐̎̒̂́̈́̀͒̇̂̋̓̄̑̓͆̊̍̂̇͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅͅţ̸̧̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͍͕̯̠̭̤͇͔͍̘̙͔͎̪̬̪̳̻̭̘̙̜͇͚̻͍͇̰͓̟̘̞͓̰̠̰̺͕̗̲̼͙̞̠̦͓̳̼͖̠̪͉͈̟̥͖͓̻͚͎̣̝͖͍̩̝͚̤͕͕̫̥̩̟͕̰̙̺̬͕̱̝͔͉̰̠̤̲͉͈̩̘̘͎̙̪͍͇͍͙̞̪̪̑͋́̓̓̊̆́̑͋̀̈́̈́̐̾͗̅̈́̍̒͑̈̓͂̾͑̈́͂̓̽̾͒͗̄̾̀̇̿̃̔̒̂̈̈́̈́͋̽̅͛̅̊̃͗̐̔̀̓͊͑̀̌̎̂̅̍̿̄͑̔͐̀̌̂̒̍̒͒̔̄̀̀͆̈́̊̈́̈͗͑̑͑̆̑̌̽͌͋̎͛͗̅̊̍̂̈̔̏̓̂̔̃͗̈́͌͌̓͒͂͆͐̾̉͐̏̆̄͑͗̇͊͋͂͒̈́̈́̈́̉̇̈́̈́̇̾̔̓̀͛͋̔͗̄̅͒̃̈̓͌́̉̾̃̇̀̅͗̆̀̾͑̏̆͋̋̆͗̓͐́̊̉̐̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̬̗̼̤̲̳̻̹̦̫̼̻̮̳͇̠͈̭̝͇̬͖̗͇̲̺̬̙̞̗̫̙̹͕̯͍̣̮͇͔͖̪̹͍̭̺͕̖͈̘̺̲͚̬̯̙̦͍͎̦̯̱̘̦̼̹̱̥͍͙̗̩̤͕̼̠͕̼͓̰̯̞̗͇̜͖̻̳͉͈̻̬̰̮͖͚̥̝̩̗͍͔̯̝̦̟͉͔͈̹̤̮̲̯͈͔̠̭̯͈̐͗̓̈̎̅̉̑̏̿͂̿̉͌̀̈̇́͌̑̋̈́̐̓̾̂̾̍̀̒͑́͑͌̈́́̓͒̑̽͆̊̐̉͋̃̔̽̆̎̃̈́̈́̍̇́̈́̔̎̈̒̓̑̈́̒͊̅̋̽̈́́̑̅͌͐̍͆̊̿̇̒̔̒́͌̓̍͒̄͂́̈̑́́͒̾̄̈́̊̀̅͌͐͐̎̊͋̒͌͆͆͛̓̂͐̇̅̉̒̏͐̇̔̑̓̈́̃͐͋̈́̈́̋̈́̆͂̉͑͗̀̄͊̈͋̈́̀̈́́̏̄̊͋̄͂͗̏̏̀́̈́́̏̿̅̈́̔̀͆̈́̋̒͒̒̒͌͂̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅh̵̨̢̧̛̛̛̺̫̗̗͕̙̥̗̯̠͕̠̠͔͉̦̮̯̗̯̯̼̱͓̞͉̗̜̉̌̀̇͋̈́̀͒͆̔͛̒̌̑͐͂̐̅́̈́̌̓͒͂̄̉̽̓̉̀͂̏̃̑̃̎͆̽̌̆́̑̐̂̑̍̂̎͊͐̐̏̎͛́͂̋̆̍̀̈̿̏̃̈́̈́̉̒͌̓̌̎̀͌̈́̄̓͆͐̍͛͗͑̓́͆͋̀̓͗̆̈́̎̈́̔̄̍̚̕̕̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅe̶̢̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̱͚̳͓̬͎̼̯̣͔̹̗̜̻̩̲͍̹͚̲̙̥͚̜̭͚̹̹̙̫͕̱̥͙̥̣͈͇͖̱̩̬͙̳͖͇̖̐́͒͌̔͛͌̓͋̊̂̈̀̄̑͐̓̑̓̉̑̿̇̈́̑́̄͐͆̍́͌̅̃̀̈́͌̓͑̀̅̀̈́̃̏̅͒̇̀͛͋̽̎̀̐̆̀̂̋͒̾̂̐̌̄̔̈̀̔́̈́̔̎͊̀̾̈́͆͐̋̂̎̄͋̋̍͋́̆͐̉̐̏̇̀̊͑͌̀̒̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅ'̸̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̜̥͎̙͔̙̞͙̮̙̻̬̦̜̺͚̼̤̺̠͙̬̪̺̼̤̰̹͉̞̮͇̬̻̱̺͔̤̦̬̖͈̭̥̜̖̘͖͓̪̺͉̗̭̱͓̹͎̗͎̠̤͖̼̲͖̫͔̭̺̙̙̬̣̺̦̻̘̺͍̟̻̦̱͍͕̣̞̯̥͎̯̭̻̬̳̯̝̞̮͉̳̺͕̟̳̙͙̘̳̝̮͔͎̞̯͇̘̜͎͈͍̞͎̤̞̘̳̬̙̭͍̩̮̫̠̳̗̠̺̼̝̙̽̾̏̀̇̈̀̒̿͌̉̍͋́̀̾̀́̏͂͂͑̌̂̑̊̉̌͂͑́̃͛̍̈́̒̈́͑̅̄̄̓́̈́̆̇̓͊͛͒̉́̐͂́̄̃̄̈̒̀̋͊̓̐͋͊̇̇̔͂̆̾̀̔̑̇̓̋̄̀͆̇͛͐͆͑̈́̈̀̇͆͛̌̄̅̉̈́̿̉̓̓͒̈́̀̃̾͋̉̀͂̀̋̓̉̆̆̀̿͂̈́͌͂́͆͆̈́̑̈͒̓̃͊̀̃̉̑̽̈́̅̓̾̅͌̈́̓̊̆̐̊̈́͌̂̂̇̔̈́̈̍̊͛̈́̒̎̒́̿̿̉̅̀͛̏̀̋̍̀̆̎̾̄̏̆̒͛̈̐͌̂̃̀̅̓̏́̒͂̊͒̓̔͌̍̀̀̈́͑͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̵̡̨̡̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̪̬͍̩̬͉̞͙̦̳͇̗̼̙͚̺̜͇̯̠̤͚͈͎̟͍̖̫̰̺̦̦̪̼̩̠̙͔͓͇̤͕̙͈̤̼͇͍̮̭̫̼̖̗̻͍͍̣͓̪̟̩͉̼̋̾̆̈́́́͂̒̐͌̑̈̔͑͐́̃̐͗͛͐̍̐̓̄͛̎̃̽͐̊̅͋̊̔͑̽͗͗̈̍̿̀͐͌̀̈́͒̆͊͑̽͛̈͂̈́͒͌̋͌͑̃̋̂̈̽̓̔́̍̃̓̂̀̍͑͊̅̃̓͆͌̿̎̂́͒̈́̑̃̈́̓̀́̈́̌̔̔̅̈́͛̿͊́̓̃̒̒̑̒͆̔̊̂̋́̈͑̂̆͗͛̍̽̾͗̎͛͑̄̃͂̏̔́̓̃̈̈́̌̈́̆̈́̀͂̇͋̌̒͗̌̍͆̌͂̈́̆̂̈̔̂̐̈́́̿͂́̔̈͊̓̊̿̉̈́͒̍̋͌̉͐̒̏͐̆̐̂̾͑́͒̀̈͋̃̉͒͊̈͛̂̏͆̔̉͒̅̄̐̀̾̉̀̌̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̡̧̛̛͙͇͈͎̪̭̮̤͕̺̹̩͙̞̹̞̤͙̭͈̩̟͖̫̙̠̹̙̅̈́̍̿̃̒̂̆̃́̀̓̀͒̏̿̇͗̈́́̑͊̀͌̀͑͛̓͂̐͑̉̈́͆̆̊̔̎͂͌̂̾̂͋͋̽͐̒̀͒̉̀͋̅̽̀̍̐͆͑̐̒̇̐̍͂̓̈͋̔̈́́̑̓̍̾̎͆̉͛̅̎̆͂͋̽̓̇͒͑̉͂̋̐̂͋̍̽͑̊̀̿̎̅̓̋͐̏͂̍͌͊̽́͋̊̃̌̈́̑̋̈̒̑̇̎̈̃̽͑̓̅̌̿̂̿̂̑̐̓̈́̔̒͆̄̈͒̀̌͂͛͑͋̾̎̋͌̀̀͛̋̈́͛̽̔́̈́̃̿̌̔͗͒͑̒͌͂̈́͗͆̇̉̽͐̾̆̈́͛͗̐͐̇́͆͊́̅̈́̾̈́͗̍̃̇̉̎̍̋͑̍̅̔̿͋͊̽̈͌̊̅͊̒̍̏̒̒̈́͗́͆̐̍̏͗̒̉͊̀͌̽̓̌̓̌͗͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝t̴̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̻̗̟͎̙͕̗͉̻̞̥̞̠̺̺̰̻̜̗̭̝͔̱̥̝̳̳̥͉͚̗̣̪͔̜̱͖̹͖͍͈̝̜̙͉̩̣͖̯̭͍͉͍̣̙͈̣̩̭̳͉̻̦̝͎͓͚̤̱̦̟̤͎̥̱̮̤̖͓͚͕͉̺͔̯̭̜̜͍̜̜͉̳̥̦͍̳̩̬͕̘̜͈̱͓̖̬͓͕̬̠̳͕̦̯̼̻̯̯̪̖̙̟̥̙͇͓̺̰̞͉̜͚̪̬̗̱͔̫͎̻̗̥̰̜͚̩̳̠͚̤͚̥̜͙͖͓̮̬͖̻͈̻̙͙͖̤͇̲̯̤̣͂͋̓̂̓̊̈́̈́̃͌̒̏́͌̒͂́̒̽͒̇̉̐̈́͗̀̏̈͐̃͛̔̾̀̾̈́̈́̂̆͂̿̄͋̅̀͒̔͊̀̈̂̉̿͋͋̈́̾̄̈͐̉͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̸̡̡̛̛̛̛̼̞͕͚̖̩̰̳͙̪̩̱̻͚̝̪͚̫͎͎̞͖̥̹̞̹̩̝͖͈͙̣͔̞̯̙̫͉͍̱͐̉̄̓̀͋̂͌̀̿̓͑͐̊͛̋͂̓̌̈́͛̋̊͊͋͌̆̽͒̄̿̒͑̍̃͑̑̓̑̏͛̎̒͌̈́͊̃̊́̈͒̃̃͂̋̂͊̓̃̇͛̔̾̃̓̔͌̿̃́̎̂̌̊̊̆̃͋̅̀̆̐̑̊̐̇̃̿̽̈́̀̇̊̑́͊͒̔̀̔͂́̿͑̆̑̓̐̂͋̅̔͂̉̽̍̽̍͗͋̊̈́̿̂̍̾̈́̎̅͌͂̅̈́͋͊͌́̃̈͋̄̏͛̒̏͒̆́̾̆̈́́̿̌̐͂̓̿͆̃̊̓̽̌̀̆̓̈́̀̀̅̓̾͌̃̊͛͐̿̉̉̿͆̓̀͐͆͛̐̏̔̾̇̽̄̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠l̸̨̨̧̛̘͖̞̩̭̹̱͉̬̟̯͕̦͊͌̾̂̇̓̇͑͋͛͋̒̍̾́̾͋̇͋̊́́̅́̑̉̿̀͂͛͒̔̆̏̇̄̌̔̎͊̆͗̈́̋̀̅́̓̔̾̊̐̈́̅̏́̈́̑̈́̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͝ͅķ̸̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̗͔̜̼̭͚̠̪̗̬̫̳̠̦͎̝̠̰̣͙͎̱̤̙̜̙͉̹̬̠̄͑͆͐̀͆̀̂̓́̄̎̓̅͂̋̈̃̋̍͆͒̈̔̊̋̈̊̇̈̄̀̈́͋́̽́̂̇͒̏̊̀̂̃̍͋͂̈́͗͋͒̈͆͊̄̆̇͂̐̓̓̄̌́̉͛̔̽̒͐̐͋̉̑̃̋͑́͐̍͌̏̃̅̽̓̽͐̾͛̓̓͊̓͂́̊͐̒̔̎̈̿͑̑͑̀̑̑͐͂̇̆̋̈́̎̇̑͒̈́͂̍͌͂͊̏͌̄̃́̒́̈́̐̓͑̐͐̽̀̓͊̈́͋͂̈͗͆͐̀͆̆̃́͂̔̿̑̍͌͌̑̈́̀̇̓̇̊͗̑̏̿̾̑̈́̂́̓͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅỉ̵̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̫͓̼̦̳̳͎̥̥̩̪͓̳̖̣̪̹̩̮̠̻̳͓̝̘̻̠͔̩̜̼̭͓͔͈̬͍̪̩͖̯̟͎̰̰̤̻͔̪͎͉̲̜̪̠͍̥̼̦͈̼̥̤̹̳̮̫̽̇̈̓̃̑̿̑͑̽͐͑͆̿̑̐̈́́̉̊̃̅̐͑͐̏̾͌̅̿̾̀̏̐̎̃͌͋̈́̅̾̇̓̿͐͌̽̇̂̆͒̅̍̈̂̿̉͒̏̇̋̎͋͗̆͗̉̋͊͌͂̒͐̄̍͑̇̈́̏̏̇̈̾̈̓͌̃̽̿̐̈́͆̀͗̍̿̅͛̍̿̃̾͊̒̾̍̈̓́̂̋̇̿̐̉̓́̂̾͒̓̀̐̐̏̐̑̉͌͐̀̊́̆͌̔́̈́̍̋͌̓̈́̏̌̓͛̈́̈́̒̎͆̃̅̈́́͂̐̀͊͂̂̈́͗̉̎̃̈͛̌̈́̓̈͛̐̔͊̀̀́̅̾͗̈́̑̐̃́̇̎̅̂̿̌̇͛̏́͊͗͛̌̈́̄͂̾̏̍̍̔̏̈́̏͆̃̂̄͋̎̓̄̊͊̌̀̅̋̑̎̈̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅņ̵̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̧̛̙̳̯͉͍͔͎̻̮͚͙̩̝͍̱̩̤͚̯̲͇̦͎͙̺̰̮͍̥͉̰̤̗͙͇̳̱̗̯͚̭͇̝̻͇̙͍̹̜̖͎͕͙̼̦̣̹͕̗̫̪̙̲͇͇̟̫͚͖̹̻̟̦̫̻̖̲̭͚̻̘̻͔̱̹͍̙̝͕̜̘͍͔̖̬̣̪̲̬̙̮̺̭̯͈̤͔͔͋̅̀̿̽̍͌̂̂́́̅͆̎͛̓͂͂̈́͌͛͋̓̅̀̈́͛̂̈́̓̿͒̓̋͒͒̏͛̀̈̈̓̂̕͘͜͝͝g̸̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̗̬̮̟̼͇̻̹͉̻̞̦̘̦̹̝̤͍͍̹̲̪̪̣͙̙̜͕̮̮̰̜̘̦̺̥͈̣̣̗̮͍̥͖̯͖̤̩̦̳̳͇̜͖̪̮̳̺͍͈̮̤͓̮͇̭̪̻̪͇͕̺͍̬͔̼̠̺͉̦̗̲̘̖͙̲͔̼̝̱͓̘̹̘̲̣͔̘̭͖̝̻͎̞̯̰̲̱͇͇̥̟̺̣̻̼̰͇̥͕̻̜̜̬̲͙̭̺͓̩̩̤̟͕̯͈̩̹̠̱͈͍̲̰̹̤̙̳̘̭̭̘͍̭̭͍̫̜̰̗̭̩̮̠̣̙̟̯̘̜̥̦̰̻̜̖̻͔͉̣͔̪͈̪̩̬̫̱̭̣͖̭̟͙͖͍͙͎̬͈͉̻̲̞͓̥͇̜̭̩̫̭͓̝̮͉͔̖̪̺͙̝̹͎̣̝̥̻̬̙̝̟̤̩͙͓͚̯̺̣͚̦̼̣̘͉̠͈̼̙̦̮͆͐̆̊̓͒͗̑̍̓͛̓̐͐̒͒͌́̍͑͌̓̆͒̆̃̊̿͗̏̍̋̉͂̈́͋́̽̄́̈́͑̐̽́̃̇̀̎̇͋̈́̑̀̊̈̔͆̄̔̋̑̆̽̿̆͌̐̂̇̋̍̓͋̎̐̄͊̀͋͌̄̃̌͗̈́̌́̌̔̋͗̊̊̉̌͊́̊̃͂̑́̃̊̏̎̆͆̌͆̿̐́̊̾̆̀͆̄̍̀̌̿͌̓̆̑͗͛̊͂̏̐͊̍̾͂̈́͑̉͆̍̊̌̓̃̅̏̆́̌̌̃̄̑͋̿̔̅́̎̓̑̈̊̀͆͛̊̈̓̈́͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̧̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̠̰͉̣̫̤̩̮̹̹͔̫̗͖̮͈̜̙̦̺̮̬̰͎̩͎͚̤̳̹̲̰̯̦̥̟͚͕̱̠̞̜̜̤̻͓͇̙̙͎̼̲̖̥̯͈̲̘̟̝͚̥͈̯̘̳̼̹͚̪̠̩̹͚̞̮̯̖͉͓̻̭͙̞̰̲̳̻̱̣̣̺͉̹̯̞̺̠͇͇̱̼̟͓̲̣͉̪̦͈͈̝̻͉͎̖̈́̔̃͒͗͊͐͐͒̏̌̍̾̾̾̆̿̌͐̈́̀̋̋͋̓̂͋̎̆̄̓̓͑͂͐̀͆̒̌͋̐̈́͒̂̓̊̆̅̓́͒̓̄̀̍̅̽̊͂̄͛̒̈́̈́̇̓̀̍̊̐̇͛̄͋̃̊͊̀̌̃̋͊̾̂̌͋̆̑̽͛̊̊́̇́̆̒̑̀̏̈͑̽̅̾̉̀̉̈́̂̃̎͆́̌̀̑̀̄̉̀̂̅̃͐̿͐̎͑̓̏̓̓̏́̎̍̉̃̿̃̄́̒̓̔̋͆͛͌̋̈́͌͌̈͌͋͋̈́͊̄̔͋̋̍̐̿̐͑͌̀̓̎̀̀͛͒̇̂̋̏̾̏̓̾̇̾͑͆̾̔̉͆̓̈̎̏̂̿͋̑̐̃̈́̄̈̇̇̓̎̑̐̎̉̌̏̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̸̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̺̻̱͍̲̜̥͇̮̭͎̯̰͎̲̲̤̫͎͎̰̤̲͉̜͎̩͍͍̖̠̝͍͉͎̹̯̪̣̘̳̟̤̟̼͎̩̤̱̳̻͖̖̮̦̱͓̺̠̖͍̤͍̖͈͕̯̬̭̣̩̦̰͖̟̮̙͕̤͕̞̪̠̹̘͈͔̯̤̳̻̪̩͇̮̳̙̲̜͈͚̥̘͇͔̫̹̻̤̲̖̥̫͓̭̬̙͚̼̣͔͔͚͓̯̤̘̖̹̟̣̬̲̦̠̙͔̣̰͓̬̠̣̣̙̯̬̞̭̻̼̫̖͙͎̯͈̝̦̥̲͍̠͕̣̣̦͕͈̦̺̮͓͙̥̟̪̮̜̖̻̮̥͇̱̯̖̼̟͍̫̖̲̼̻͔̗̪͙̞̠͚̤̯̜͙̠͉̩̻̱̥̘̤͖͎͓̹͙̬͚̬͖͕͎̱̳͔͔̖̺̂̌̂̑̇́̌͋̀̾̀̐͂͋̐̌̐̌̃̆̄̊̀͒̎͋͛̏̉͛̎̇̏͒̈́̈́͗̐̋͑̈̀͑̉̄͗́̑͊̅̎͌̓̆̑͆͑̈́̋̀̍͋̋͌̇̓̑͆̾̄̀̀̆͆̈́̈͂̈́͐̿̉͗͛̀̇̿̂͂̑͛̈́̈́̽̓̈̈́̏̈́̆̋͊̍̇̈́̐͂̈́̃̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̰͉̣͍̺̯͚̠̜̥͍̠͇̬̊̈̊̒̓͑͗̾̀̂͊̅̒̎̿̋̀́̉̑̏̍͛͗̐̇͑͑̄͋͆̓̽̐̓̑͗́̋̈́̐͆͗͌̍͑̈́̓̓̈́̿͑̎̌̅̓̃͋̀̅͋͋̓̃͒̌͊̔̿̅̂̂̋͌̽̽̃̀͒́̽̾͛̈́͒̀̉͋̎̐̿̑͂̿̎͑́͌̉͐͋̃̎̂̊̒̈́͐̋͋̉̍̂̌̂̎͂̔̆̿͘̕͘͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅǫ̷̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̤̮̠͇̼̟̩̹̲̭̬̤͓̤̗̰̰͉̼͚̣̥̳͙̠̣̱̮̯̳̫̪̰̞͕͔͓͉̠̹̲͈̤͉̠̼̪̼̩̫͎͔̼̞͓̙̙̹̟̫͕̯̯̤͎̖̫̭̲̞̙̙͓͔̲̥̯͕̤̟͕̘̞͇͙̪̱̣̜̗̯̭͈̥̙̩͖̯̰̖̱̼̳̙̰̞̼̬̯̹̪̤͇̱̝͓͖̟̟͎̩̙͖̣̰͚̻̥͓̫̯̱̝̹͙̭̦̳̟̞̥̜͉̹̣̘̬͉̜͇̥͚̮̪̪̠̗͚̼̫̙͚͙̤̜̹̳̯͖͈͎̰̤͕̤͓̖͕͖̖̹͖͎͖̦͍͓̙͕̰̘̜̮̤̜̣̯̻̪̻̣͕̹͉̦͈̤̤̪̭̙̻̯̤̍̿̂̋̈́͋̒̑̅́̓̐̐̔̂̇́͂͛͑͆̓̀̈́̅̉̐̍̍̿̅̑̔͊̀́́͐͊̌̈́̀̇̓́̌̋͐̉͑̓͒͌̃͆͒͆̌͋͌͗̽͋̈́̿̿̿͑͌̇̑͌̄̾̀͒̆̾̑̐̑͌̈̈́́̑͊̈́͗̎̎͗̎̊̍͗̀̐̎̒̽̃̓̾̆̈́̆͒̉̑͌̌͋̈̂̋͗̊̓͋͒̃̎̉̾͛̎̐̓͌̓̅̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅų̵̨̧̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̰̮̪̳̹͚̱̱͔͚̬͕̰͚̫̻͈̙͇͔͕̼͈̲̼̹̩͈͕̳̩̣̤͚̜̤͎͓͍̣̳̳͚̟̫͍̥̖̼̠̬̦̠̦͈̮̙̰̜͇͚͇͈̻̰̣̪̟͈̫̲̩̮̣͈̭̗̺̝̳̤̖̜̠̣̝̱͎͈̼͇͔̼͓̯̥̠̰̟͕̦̱͎̱̫̥̲̯̦̼̺̩͍͉̹̺̲̩̹̮͙̤̗̪͍̖̼͈͈̗̩̦̼̠̰̰̜̟̖̯̞̣͈͕̠̙͕͔͔͍͉͕͍͍͎̼̰͕͓͎͓̼͇͖̤̬͔̩̜͇̼̩͍̦̈́̅̃͆͒̐̑̈̋̈̾̎͊͗̈́́̉̈́̉͗̾͂̽̌̀̓̾͑͒́̔̓͗̔̔́̐͆̓̐̽́̄͐̇̌̉̆̈́̌̒̏̈́̒͒̊̂͆́̇̃̾̍͆́̈́͛̋̌̒͂̓͛̂͌̈́̀͐̑̅̌̏͆̒̅͆̈́̂́̄̒̈̍̌̔͌̀͒̊͋̑̔̾͌̑̑͐̽̂̋̆̑̍͆͆͒͛̓̒͑͑̑͐́̒̾͑̾̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̴̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̬̦̼̥̺̙̮̥͇̩̖̻̠̗̜̳̰̝̹̙͓̰̰̝̼̞̙̰̫͕͖̩̩̺̙̤̪͍̺͉͓̣̭̠̫͉͖͙́́̇̔̀̇̔̋̄͒̋͗̎͌̅̎̒̆̅̾̈́̈͑́͐̈́̽̒̒́͑̄͌̏͆̎̒̅͑̌̄̈́̈́̐͐̋͌͑̃͆̂̋̊̏͑̍̆̐̄͂̈́̿̂͌̋̇́̽̊̉̉͑̽̏͑̆̀̊̔̾͊͋̄̓̆̈̀͑͊̀̿̀̿̓̈̈́͆͒̿͗̀̀̄̀͒̃̏̂̅̋̔̓͗͊̅̈́̈́͛͐̌͊̐̀̈́̈́́͒̈́̌̌̔̓̈́̒̉͒̂̃̑̔́̌͆̏́̊̃̂̋̀̋̔̈́͋̅͂̐̐́̿̽͐̔̈́̂́́̇̃̊͑͊̄̅̏̎̎̈̾̐̍̅̃͛̆͗́̿̀̋̍͐͂̓̈̌̿̅̈̆̊̓͂͗̀̑͑̿͑̃̀̀̄͒̀̽͂͌̑̄́́̃̏̓̿̿̾̈́̈́̈̒̋̎̅̀̈́̇̐̃̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̸̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̡͍̪͉͇͙͔̹͉̬̥̘̜̟̟̖̖͔̱̭̠͔̮̭̘̘̩̮̠̹̪̖̹̯̭̜̦̦̦͈̙͉̲̤͈̭̬͈̠͚̥͎̰̺̬͕̮̰̹̭̼̱͉̼̣̗̹̣͈͕̩̜͍̤̬̘͔͓̩̠͓̯͚̱͈̰̜͓͎̘̱͇̣̬̞͇̭͔̳͖͚͕̜̙̥̳̥͍̖̞̪̣̘̻̮̯͙̖̦͕̪͍͎͚͓̫̬͙̗̝͎̖̩͈̱͖̞͕̪̟͚̠̫̼͍͔̙͎̟̗̤̜͙̫̙̖͓̣͙͚̲̰̠̫̻̮̱͙̟̱͇̜͉̙̹̗̥̘̞͚̪̣̜̖͍̱̪̟̞̹͓̺͕̞͎̱̣̣̝̩͖͓̘͔̦͔̯̞̹͖͖̭̜̙̬͔̘̘̠̥̺̯͎̞̯̳͎̱̬̗̥̪̀́̔̃̒͗̑̎̓͗͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̻̰̤͇̗̟̲̤͇̮͚̟̦͙̼͎͚͇̝̻̟̦̼̺̻̲̖̰̙͙̟̤̮͇̗͉̣̩̙͎̞̭̩̰̜̞͈͕͍͇͖̜͍̟̪̰͎̰̳̬͖͉̹̞͇̺͈̳͈͚̳̞̘̣̮̞̬̜̱̯̯͇̀͗̆͌̋̎̍́͆̏̎̾̋́̐͐̍̐́̋̀̔̀̒̈́̆̓̈́͊̏̉̄̈́͗͛͆̔̋͒́̾͆͐̓̄̿͌̋̔̂͐̌̾̌̔̈́͒̎̒̍̾͆͋̀̈͗͌͌͒̓͛̎̀̏̂͒͂͊́̋͂̈́̓͂͂̄͌̆͆̂͋̈́̈́̒̇͊̄̂̈́͛̋̽̔́̈͌̒͆̅̔̓̐̋̇̒̓̓̓̈̿̇̓͊̃͋̑̊͋̉̒̃͆͋̏͂̊͐͋̉̈́͋̆͂̈́̀̈́̈́̉͐̿́̉̄̆͌̃̔̎̔̓̇͆̈̋͊̾̔̾́͋̽̒̐̉͂͊͆̉͑̈͗̋̾̅̔̄̇͆͐̈̒̑̃̀͋̀̂͊͂̇͆̀̓̈͛̀̽͐̒͌̈́͐͊̐̀͌̿͂̇̊̀̿̅̏̐̄́̿̌̃̿̿́̀̀͒͗̆̃͆͂́̑̉̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ"̶̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͈̯̹̥̣̤̗̹͓̼̠̱̪̭͕͔͚͙̖͖̳̤̥͉̲̝̼̖̜̭̰̙̻̘͚̼͚͓̯͖̝̪̱̙̳̱͍̲̫̟̹̳̯͓̦̥̭̙̬̞̥̳̹͚̹͇͚̫̱͇̩̬̳̭̖̭͉̣͓͉͖̲̙̩̮̟͈͉̞̼̞̞̣͉̰̤̥̥̳̼̼̯̰̤͎̝̰̗̱̣͙̤̮̹̜͓̦̝̰͉͍̱̑̀͌͛̋͆̃̋̆͆̑̉̑̃̋̎͐̽͆͛̎̾̀͋͐̀̈́̔͊̎̂̊̓̆̉́̆͆͛̈͌̏̎̾̇̈́̾̀̍̉̈́̈́͑̀̏̍̌́͌̋̐̓̓͆͌̀́̈̆͗̽̈́̀̾̆͑̍̐̏̒̒̿͛̔̃̐͑̿̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅÍ̵̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̛̛̙̹͖̙̦̗͖̝͓̰̥̖̫͈̘̞̳̠̞͚̬͎̗̻͉̭̝̩̱̬͔̼̰̩͕͙̺̬̟̟̦͈̯̙̘̘̭̞̼̪͔͚̤̱͙̙̳̙̤͎̘̟͉͍̬̻̝̖̭̙͓͔̙̖͎̩̺̲͔̩͉͙͉̞̤̝̦̦̗̳̺̪̬̼̠̪͙̲͎̥͙̣̞̱͇̜̱̯͔̦̲̲̠̝̳̲͔̤̥̬͎͙͙͈̺̗̤̙̹͍͕̱̭̝̭̰̺̼̫̘̘̱̯̬͈̗͉͚̥͈̱̲͙̥͕̯̞͚̘̯͉̣̙̫͓̗̺̞̺͕̪͇̖͉̘̦̯͕̲̬͍͙̠̗̠̥̰̥͔̮͕͈̣̼̼̭̗̟̺̥͚̰̞͚͖̤̰̖̟͎̭̬̞͚̩̼͑͌̾̓̏́̀̂̈́̑̍̓̓͗̏͂͂̾̉͛̏̋̃̎͊͊̀̀̔̈́̍͗̊̓̋̄̏͆̀̃̑̈́͌̆̀̄̓̾͒̅́̍̓͌͂̎̉̅͐̾̔͗́̈́̍̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̴̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̞̪͙̩̺̯̳̹̪͉͙͍̯͕͙̥̦͖͖̝͎̬̮̲͕͙̤̹̤̱̪̐̇̈̑̎̃͊́̈́̃́͆̑̈́̐̆̐͊̀̊̀͗́̀̉͗̌̉̈͛̓̐̇̌̎͗̋̾̈̄̾̃͌͆̃͒̌̅̄͌̎͛̾́͑̌͊̅͗̽̐̽̍̇̿͛̄͒̃̊̅̓͗̈́̈́͛̃̈̍͊̌̀̓͒̂̏̔̊͒̈́͂̓͊͛̎̓͌̌̉́̒͋̽̉͊̈́́͌͂̓͗͋̌̆̓̀̀̽̏͂̃̀͒͛͑̀̆̈̓̑̐̈́̅͊́̆̔̉̅̀̒̐͛̾̄̏̍̉̔̓̓̏̈́̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̵̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̙͉̰̲̳̭̫̭̪̻͓̬͓̬̭̳͈̖͍̗̺͇̠͍͖̜̤͖̫͈̟̻̭̭̖̫̗̲͉̣̭̣͔̱͚͖͈̫̤̦͓̠̹͓͚̗͚̞̻͙̳̼͎̗̥̫̖̮̘̲̼̗̲̗̭̼̝̖̗̘̥͚͈̳͎̲̹̖̳̜̘͍̥̥͇̣̫̰̫̙̖̠̗̞̰̤͉͚̻͕̘̙̜̻͇͍͙̱̜̗̮̪̬̻̯̗̩̘͙̺̳̳̤͎͈͚̯̟̥̼̬͙̦͍͉̝͚̙͔͙͔̣̲̝̟͓̘̜̞̣̗͙̹̻͚͙̩̻̰͖͙̼̥̹̳̖̟͊͂͌̋̑́̅̒̂̅͒́͐͒̌͂͒̐̊̍̋̉̃͛͒̽́̇̈̉̉͊̇̀͒͒̋̇̓̔̿̂̆̒̀͋̅͒̌̀̓͒͗̋̃̄̆͛̓̈́͗̊͆̐͛̂̑̑̐̂̈͌͑̄̃͂͋͗̄͌͋̌̂̃̏͊́̒̓́̏̋̓͂̏̑̿̑̍̍̆̐̔̈̈́̌̀̊̆̇̆̓̍̍̋̅́̒͛̅̆̒͋̒̿̆̋̉͐̐̏̏̿͌̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̩̲̲̲̻͖̩͓̘͈̤͉̘͉̬̠͔̤̥̦̰͈̘͍͇̙̟̳̥͉͍͙͚͎͖̺͍̗̳̰̣̭͎̿̓̔̀̑̀̄̔̏̅̇̓͊͌͊͒́̉̐̈́̈́͗̂̐̌̉̋͒̂̓̇̊̆̋̎̉̈͋̈́́̀̃̋̽̎͌̐͑͊̿̈̋̉̃̒̃͒̋͆̒͗̀͋͋̒̏͋̉͆̈́̊́͑̀͋̅̈́̎͛̉̔͑͌̋͂̉͗͂̈́̌̔͋̃̈́̌͗̍͒̓̔͗̒̋̐̄̀͐̆̂̾̌̉̿̈̇̑̽̋̉͛̎̊́̈́͋͗̃͛͛̎̇̇̈́̒͆͛̌͛̒͋̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅp̴̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̘̳͉͓̰͍͉͚̞͚̘̺̗͚̯̜̗͇͉̟̭̬̗̖̘̘̻̬̯͎̮̮̫͍̟̻̮̯͙̺̰̻̖͇̫͖̲̟̻̙͉͔͚͖̩̫͖̰͖̫̱̟̯̮̜̳͇̱̘̝̜̯̯̲͎͖̤͓̮̼̱̞̘̭͖̟̜͉̞̻̭̞̖̹̫̰̗͍̘͉̹͉̫̩̲̭͉̗͉̬̤̙̱̤̩͙̪̖͈̱̗̪̰͔͍͔̠̦̯̠̖̹͛̾̆̌̀̒͆͋̔͐͛̃͊͂̐͂̾̐̏̀̍̔̈́́̀̌͐̂̔́̑̀̊̊̎͂̾̀͊̏̊̃̂͊͐̾́͌̈́́̾͒̅͐̔͋̾̈́̎̌́͋̔̅̂̈͑̆͊́͋̾̌̇̈́̊̈́̍͑̎̍͐͒̓̎͌͌̏̈́͆̈̾̔̀̅̀̾̑̉̉͗̏̽̉̃̓͛̾͗̈́̓̐̑̏͐̒̊̉̋̀̂̍̃͑̐̉̈́̀͛̇̇̽̿̔̊̈́̃̅̈́̑̑̓̃̓̓̄̔͗̐͌̅͂̆͂̔͋́̑̃̓̄̅̌̑̆̀́͋̀͐̅̏̽͑͋̅̉͂̾̔̑̀̈̈́͛̓͑̊͊̐͌̌̔̓̽̂͗̋͛̇͐̌̾̓͒͑̇̄̀̒͆̋̋̈́͊̀̀̌͐̌̄͐̓̈́́̀̆̊̀̊͑́̔̌̊̒̄́̄̋̍̾͊̈̉́̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̢̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̩̖̫̳̲̖̟̹̺̩͙̦̯̲̞̪͙͈̭̹̲̥̠͖͉̺̲̟͚̩͕̦̺̦͙͎̦̙̘̙̩͓̜̥̮̖̗̫͓͓̜͖̻͙̯͈̯̬̞̪̠̱͕̤̪̩̘̪̹͉̤̯̳̪̤͖̠̜̰̪̟̯̫̘̟̦̮͇̰̤̠̣̙̼̩̳̰͖̺͔̯̬͎̱̙̰̲̝̦͙̫͇̘̣͚̣͖̭̣͕̫͉̰̮̝͔̥̮̞͖͙͓̟̭̜̝̣̬̦̘̗̘͓͎̣͚͚̦̱͈͎̺̞̠͓̭͙̦̲̲̟̦͖͉̪̱̬̬͖̞̼̫͌̍̍͐̃͒͋͑̉̑̈́̇̈̏̅̐͌͐̂̏̾͗̆͒̑̆͛͐̾̄͂̒̅̂̾͑̉̊̐̍̓̆̓̂̉̌́̇̿̏̓̔̍͐̇̄̃̄̃̌̑́̀̌̄͊̎̓͐͆̊̎͗̄͗̍̿̀̒͑͗̊͂͛̉̂́̆̐̇̀̒̅̈́̂͗̎̎̐͒͒̍̂̉͆̀̓̋́̉̆͌͌͆̅̆̔̇̏͗̐̇͒́̊̎̂̔̒̎̽͊̈́͗̊̽́͛͆̂͗̀̏̆̄̃̆̑̂̄̈́̓̿̈́͊͛̾̇̓̃͊̍̓͐̏͋͂͑͂̒̇́̅̃̾͌̑̀̊̃̒̐̈́̀͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅè̴̢̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͙̳̯̻̗̼͖̬̩̻̼͔̣̲̻͈͖͍̻͉͎̦͕̫͓̺̤̱͎͈͉͔̬̻͈̯͔̫͇̦͈̬̣͈̰̰̯͓̹̮͓̺̰̠͉͖̳̠͙̥̩̭̳̺̲̯̹̖̩͈̼̭̤̰͓̼̦̥̬͚͍̥̱͍̞̉̽̓̄͊̎̄̋̒̀̓́̐̃̔̈́̑́̔̈́̉̿́͊̓́̽̔̑̈̽̑̐̓̀̐̓̈́̇͌̀̇̆̃͋͒̉͛̑̾͗́͊̇͐̓̎͂͒̍̈̀͗́̓̓͑̀͌̀̔̏̍̌̓̀͋̍͊́̈̀͆̊͗͗̉̏̏̇͐͐̋̑̊͂͒͑̍̆̏̍͋͒̋̏̎̎̑̌͑̈́̂̽̅̔̿͒̾̈́̏̽̾͒̔͋̅̀̌̃̃͐͐̉̈̔͂́́̍̀͆̿̀͋̔͂̎͂̉̔͑̓̌̈̄̿͊̐͗̽̐́̓͒̔́̈́̋̐̆͐̿̇̇͊̑͛̂̈̓͗̓̾̇́̔͆̒̿͊́͑̓̃̔̏̌͋̏͗̒͛̀̎̾̊̄̒̅̉͋̓͊̿̈́̏͗̿͑̇̂͂̇̾̔̽͌͛́̋̅͒̈́̈̈͐͋͊̽̂̋̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅţ̸̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̫͔͚̱̹̫̖̞̻͈̤̻̮̼̼͙̹͖̟̬̪͙̬̟̩͕̭̳̞̝̥̠̩̠̜̮̱͙̼̰̹̟̭̹̠̘̼̝̮̮̜̝̬̼̱̜͎̼̼̼͖͙̣͇̠̳̫͎̙̲͖̝̹̫͙̲̝̜͙͍̬͙̠͙̲̰̩͚͖̤̦̫̖̗̱̹̟͖͓͉̜̺͖̟͔̖͎̻͔͇̫͓̱̹̝̼̯̺̘̱̻̳̼̠̫̜̱̪̣̩̖̰̞̘̙̪͖͈̘̗̲̱̘̜͕̪̣͈͚͓̝̜̱̭̪̻̳̻̤̮̭̮̜͕̗̪̟̦͕̦̦̩̭̲̻͓͍̦̰͎̘͍̟̯͖̩͇̘̳̺̫̞̟̗͙̝̪͙̳͔̱̩͎͕͚̗͔͔̠̩̱̤̥̪̠̖̙͕͙͍͕̦̟̘̝͕̖̖̣͚͉̣͙̱͍̥̣̱̻̼͓͙̱̣͓̰̫͌͒̓͐̈́̌͐̎́̓̓̋͊̈̀͗̽͌̈͋̐̓͂̀̃̅̽͊͊̉̐͂̈́͐̑̆͊͐͋͂́̓̈̓̏̊͛̑̊͌̃͌͊͆̏̓̾̋̿̄͋̊̃͌̆̆̄͒̓̉̿͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̥̗̲̟̖̱̠͉̫̭̲̰͕̲̳̱̣̘̺̰͈̥̹̭̻̯̜̠̱̥͍̖̞̙̫̺̠̹͔̝̙͔͉̘̪͈̰͈̜͍͚̜̜̘̘͚͓̲͕̰̥̠͍̤͇͙̰͉̘̖͚̫̫̲͉̣̪͙̞̲͍͖̟̯͙̻̜̺͔̤̥̖̮̣̞̖͍̝̪̘̙̙̣̙͔̟͔͕̜̱̗͓̹̯͖͉͍̥͉̖̥̲͖̱̻͉̥̘̼̦̭̠̰̫̬̜̲͍̬͙̟̞̮̠͓͙͔̪͍͇̱̱̱̻͉̦̻̯̮͉͓̩̦͓̥̬̜̮͕͙̳̥̗̯̝̥͍̻̣̦̗̤̤̬̞̼̻̦̯͉̞̠͎̣̦͖̫͎͙̗͙̮̮̫̟̮͈̟̞̣͍̤͔̮̳̣̣̯̝̥̦̭͍̦̭͔͓̬̝̖̙͉̼̣̜̘͉̮̮̱͔̗͙̜̲̻̣͐̅̽́̌̍̀̈́̄̌͗̀̓̉̋̄̾̌́̈́̂͆̆̈́̅͂̌̀͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̢̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̬̙̠̩̯͖͎̼͙͓̬̠͕̩̜͎̱̫̬̺̪̱̯͉̬͔̥̫͕̟̰̗̖̼̩̣̯̜͈͇̫̲̠̥̣̣̯̦̪̻̰̘̘̦̻̲̹̤̜̯͈̦̦̩̠̲̭̬̮̥̪̺̗͈͈̺̘̗͍̱̥͉̜͍̜̙̱͖̜̞̗̱̠̠̫̝͔̪̳̗̖̦̳͉̺̬͉̪͈̥͎̻͎̺͈̭̞͇͔̼͇̮̯̪͎̱͉͈̺̫̫͙̰̼̳̫͍̖̝̣̟͕̘̬̮̱̪̳͖͉̬̞̟̗̳͔͓̪̮̺̭̦̞̪̥̲̹̭̟̻̟̱̹̱̙̹͐̈̍̒͒̑̋͆͒͋͒̄͂̂̐͊͆̈́̄̿̉͗̓̋́͛̓̌̈͂̋̓͑́̅̆̌͌́͒̉̐͋͆̈͑̋̇͋̂̂̒͋̎̀͒̉̏̑̊́͆̋͒̓͗̇̐̌̏̽̓̆̊̏́̈́̓͗͐̉̀́͑̃̿͗͋̒̓̌̈̉͗͒̂̾̔̂̄͂͌͋͋̈͗̓̅̉̑̏̾̾̂̒͗̀̂̏͛̎̀̀͑̈́͑̈́̉̾͒̋̾̉̎̃͒̐͆̈́̓̃̆̆̒͑̀͂̒̐̍̂͐̏̔̈́̇̈́̇̾́̽̐̑̈̄́͗̐̔̾͋͆͗̈́̈́͒͗̈́̃̎̎̑̂̍̓͌̿͋͒̍̈̓̈́̿͐͂̇̈̀̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̡̛͍͇͓͚̺̹͉̫̟̠͉̳͖̥͉͎͖͉̰̼̩͎̯̞͓͎̭̰͕̣̰̗͎͈̪͓͙̜͉͚̱̖̪̙̙̮̹̖̞̤̻̜̦̪̣̞̰̝͙͓̯̠̙̗̗̭̟̻̺̥͉̙̩̓͊͊̇̿̈́̅́̄́͛̔͆̌͊̈́̓͊̅̑̐̑̔́̽̔̓̈́͑̂̌̒̋̍̍̒̋͛̈́͂̑̓́̎̽̀͒̅̆̔̊̑̍̔̓̓̋̀͆̈̃̃̑͌̃͊̃̓̈́͊̽̓̏͋̆̓͐̀̈́̋̎͋̈́̃̓̃̃͌̀̇̌͌̃̓̽͆̐̿̀̏̎̓̔̽̍̋̉͂̾̆̎͆̐̉́̍̉͋̎͋͗͑̅̐͆̓̂͆̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅs̴̜̰̳̥͓͇͇̲̞͖̙͒̽̈͛̈̀̈̈́͊͌̅͋̿́̽͆͛̃̌̋̀͋́̌̍̊͗͋̈́̎̌̃̀͌͌̈́̉͆̉̀́̾͋̀͊̈́͑̎̓̀̎̂͗̎̽͆͗͌̀̈͒̏̄͊̊͐̒̾̎̋́̈́̀̓̍̀̽̔̿̽͌̓̉̿̃̐̔͆̈͋̏͐̆̑̀̀̌̄̀́́͋̀̔̄̐͐͋̆̾͂̆̎̄̾̂͐̋͋͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ư̴̛̛̛̛̠͎̤̒̎̊́̽͑̈́̔̏̌̊͛̿̓̇̉͂̏̈́͂̏̆̉̆̓̾̂̿́͗̽̓̀̂̒͆͗̓̈́̈́͆͊͗̈́̌̓̔̅͆͊͐͌̈́͊̊̀̀̎͑̓͑̌͒̽̐͊̈́̊̍̈̓̾͆̅̈̀̂͐̑̾̇̊̐͆̈́̆̈̈͛̉̓̉͌͑̽̉̽̃̍̒̓̿͗͂̾̅̃̍̌̿́̈̈́̍͊͆̑̔̆͋̂̏͆̈́́̑̇̓̆̒̈́̽̿̎͗̒̇̆̂́͑̂̾̇̑̿̀̆̽̑̉̄̓́́̾̓͂̊̀̀͒͑͗͒͑͛͂̋͂̈́̅̇̍͊͊̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝r̶̨̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̗̝̝͙̘͙͈̯̫̲̩̥̝̹̮̘̼̜͎̤̘̬̯̤̙͚͚̺̥̼̩̲̤̺̣̗̺̯͇̗̞̞͎̘̝̼̥̼̣̰̪̺̱̮̹̗̝̦̬͖͍̗̱̤͉͎̤̣̜͇̩̘͎̠̤̩͕͖͓͇̝̖͉̞̮̠͇̮̲̜̭̺̥̝͙̖̲͈̜̦̩̼̯͉̱̙̯͈̰̦̼̠̠̦͉̮̣̲̱͙̮̜͎̲͙̟͚̖̬̻̜̫̻͖̝͈̫̤̘̹̰̦͇̲͖̻̻̳͔͍̙̹̗̝̺͚̲͕͓͈͇̜̹͙̖̜̤̫̘͖͎̗͕̜͎̙͈͎̱̻̹̜̭̲̟͔͔̠̳̮̜͎̻̥͍͉̪͕̦̼̺̳͇͍̙̩͎̦̝͖̞̺̯͙̯͉̼̬̦̪͎͓̘̤̰̭͖͎̪̟͍̭̹̠͔̗̲̹̯̫̞͉͔̘̻̰̤̗͕͖̫̦̦̮̓̑̉̓̀́̑͛̐̆̏̍͛̾̄͌̄̇̉̓̉̊̓͑̔̓̏́̐͊̉͗͂̅̀̄̉͊̌̂͊͌̅̀͂͂̈́͒̐̈́̀̊̉́̍͂̐̊̉̓̉͑̄͌͊͋͆̈̿̌̆̽͗̂́̎̊̔̃̈́͋̋̄́̆̊͊̆̃͊̔͑̈́̈̑̾̈́͐͊̂̈̋͋̓̓̈́̿̋̒͒̄͂͊̃͗̇̽͌͐̄̎͆̋͆͆̃̀̋̇̏̍̋̾͌̂͑̇̔̊̀̀̂́͋̆̅̈͑͗̓͆̃͊̓͛̆̆̈́͑̑͋̏͒͆̀͂̔̐̏́́̿̌̈́̾̂̈́͌͑͛̔͋͒̏͛̓̋̀̽̈́͑͊̀̋͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅḙ̴̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̬͔̖̲̹̯̺̺̝̮̥̣̩̼̙̼̲̙̫̮͓͇̭̗̳̘̗̮͕̪̻̩͉̤̟͇̰̥̗̃͒͂́̾̐̇͌̂̊̈̓̋̂̀̽̐̀̎̔̓͌̈́̃̓͑̿͋̀̉̄̿̌̽̎̑͋̐̏̉̅̽̑͌̃́͊̓̓̄̈̃̍̇̅̿̎̇̍͌̂́̄͒̀̍͌̈́͂͊̀͋͆̋̅̇̽̃̑̏́̉͐͐̅̄͗̊̋̌̅́̽̊͌̈́͊̃̍́̈́͐͛͂͐̽͊̓̽͆̏͌͐͐̽̏͛̂̍͌̐̑̀͂͗̑̈͊͒͊͌͂̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̱͍̙̻̥͓͓̖̤̗̖̰͎͎̠̝͓̼̻̺̤̼̲̩̹̹̜͚͔̩̤̰̜͉̪̦̯̞͇̻̘̝̰̥̭̬̙͎͙̙̩̙̻̱̤͔̖̬̜̼͈̲̣̫̜͉̝̮̬͈͎̪̝͓͎͖̭͎͇̤̻̭̘̜̯̘̭̻̘̣͔̮͔̠̭̺̳͙̘̟̟̟̗̟̪̞̼̜̣̱̘͚̳̲̹̣̞̣̭͎̖̮̯̘͇̳̳̗̭̳̞̯͈̥̳͍̟̰̪͈̟̞̳͎͇̞̳̞̬̯̭̲̳̺̟̰̘̲̣̮͙̗̱̳͓̱͕̰̰̙͉̳̼̟̳͖̙͔͎̠̩̣͙͚͕̲̝̍́̋̄̎͛̿̈̄͌̊̆̓̇̑͗̂͐̅͂̇̒̅̉͋͊͋̊̍̐̾̽̈́͗́̄̈́̌͆͒̓͐̏̇͊̑̋̇͂̋͗̓̐̆͌͗̓̾͑̍͆̇̈̆͆͆̿̀̆̏̃̽͐̇̽͆͗̌̈́̊̃̔̾̈̉̐̀͆̓̾̓̍̈̒̇̑͑̃̈̋̅̎̈̇͒̈́̈́̏̊̎̏̅̿̀͒̋́͗̀̀̍̓̅͋̏͂̃͗̆͐̎̇̌͊̊̅̍̌̇̽͋̿̓̓͗͌̏̈́̉̈̒́̉̐̓̒̓͂̓̆͒̉͒̃̒̌̓̀͂̅̇̈́̈̔̒̓͗̄̅̉̓̏̐͆̒̔͒͗̓̊́̓̔̽͊̏̈͋̿̊͋̈́́̊̅͗͌̅̀͋̓͂̏́̑̏͑̂͒͂͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̷̢̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̯̯̺͈̺͎͇̺̠̥̳̣̲̱̪͍̟͚͓͖̭̮͇͕͎̳͉͎̗̬̘̼͉͇̘̙͕͖͙͕͇̱͚̹͔̳͉̤͕̼͇̱̰͎̥͎̼̪̗͍͉̻̣̰̺͉̲̹͎̻͓̙̲̤͇̞͚͓̜̫̗͖̦̟̠̹̖̱̲̰͈̦͉̫̪̣̬̤̠̝̖͍͍̝̹͖̯̼̬̱̲̘͎̞͙̹̘̤̭̫̗̟̙̯̖̘̤͎̜̬̰̪͚͚̫̒̾͋͒͐̄͑́͌̽̅̍̑͒̀̒͐͐̋̏̅̃̉̾̊̈́̈̅̉́͋͗̄̆͋̇̽̈̆͛̓̒͗̿̏͊͑̃̄̅̓̓͗̍̈͒͑̽͑̓̈́̎̀̈́͗͆̆̆̂̀̇̽̉͛̆̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ'̸̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̛̱͍̩̫̱͕͕͈̝͉̪̗̤͍̺̦͖̪̼̬̘͈̪̤͎̥̩̮͓͈̘̗͉̯͉̯̝͕̬͖̝͓̟̯̱͎̣̭̼͉̟͈̮͉̤͔̣̱̠̦̪͈̭̺̞̺̦͙͚͎̖̜̼̗̘͇̮̗͖͈̬̼̜͈̦̫̞͓̤̫̙̗̠̤̩̩̙̟̠̺̺͚͇̳͉̣̼̜̻̼̹͉̱̪̭̝̰̪͈̱͗̈̀̒̊̊͒̆̉͂̎̿͑̒̏̽̃̽͌̆́̈́̓̌̆̌́̆̆̔͐̈́̈̅͒̏̇̌̂͛͊̿́̿̊͌͛͊̆͌̑̂́̎́̏̊̅͗͂̊̈̈́͑̾̌̏͒͂̿̋͌̍̏̃̒̈́͐̄̑̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅv̷̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̮̲̳̦̱̜̪̦̙̮̖̗̞̰̙̜̙͎̱̼̠̗͓̞̮͚̪̫̮͈̼̠̹͉̩͇̖̬̦̞̻̯͉̗̺͇͖̙̲̝͔͍̱̦̳̻̜̥̫̞̯̲̬̹͎̼̬̟̹̥̲͚̪̙̭̳̬̩͈̙̞͈̼͕̝̼͇̖̺̘̺̱̺̱̭̪̮͚͓̲̜͖̣̪͚̻̦̥̬͖̲̻̤̠̘̩̩͍͈̮̪̦͍͕̥̮̭͔̜͎̙̞͍͖̙̦͈͚̺̜̪̥͇̼̯̖̣͖̠͈̻̲̱̮̝̻͈̲̣̺͔͎̗͓̼̥͈͎̻̙̫̦̮͎̼͕̘̣͕̦͈̘̟̞̖̤͐̾̏͌̏̑̑̾̈́̿̀̈́́̐̔̎͆̃̈́͗̽͊̅́̒̍̀̆̉̈́̾̀̿̌̔͑̉́́̄̃̈̀̆̓͒̑͑̽̽̏́̇͛̆͐̃̉͋̐̈̃̆̈̈͌͗͒̈́̄̔̋̒̓̊̓̀̂͗͊̈́̀̇͋̋̀̑̿͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅė̸̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̱̗̬̦͍̝͙̹͖͖͚̱̼̝̫̣͇̩̱̬̞̞̣̪͕̯̺̩̮̜͉͈̦̟̠̦̠̝͙̭̖̯̺̘͚̯͎̺̖̙̱̯̰̱̺̗̱̘͇̯̘̹̼̻̲̳͔͓̝̻͖̯̗͍̟̻̘̥̦̜͍̫̙̯͙̩̰̗͎̹̯͓̥̼̞͖̝͚̪̖̼̻̱͙̠̙̙̗̟̱̜͇̪͎̹̞͖̖̥̘͚̟̯͖͍̰̖͙͔̲̗̦̙̝͇̤̦̘̤̯͎̲̮̤̥̬̰̻̻̺̫̗̺͚̥͕̳̪̳͓̺̲̤̜̺͉̞̐͌̃͆͋͆̀͐̈́͑̒́͛̈́̆̈́̂̇̑̃͒͐́͊́̊̀͋̓͂̋̑̔́͒̓́̌̑̀̌̿̌̆͌̌̀̿́̐͐̂̽͌̃̈͗̒̐̅̅͛̆̀̌̒̓̽̋̃̑̃͑̎̔̎͒͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̛̖̺̺͎̟̫̰͇̮̠̞̻̬̮̰̠̝͈̭̬̤̤͙̬̠̟̣̯͓̣̻̪̬̭͓̳͇̬̙̖͉̬̪̖͓͇͚̫̯̠̰̗̺̦̖̣̦̠̯͕͚̪͇͒͂͂̍́̐̈͛͋̐̀͂̍̿̐͜͜͝ͅh̵̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̛̛͇̪̭̜̺̬͉̪̜͕̠͎͎̹̩̜̯͓̤̘͖̗̻̗̘͉̪̱̦͍̙̰̩͚̟̭̘͎̠̗̙̞͉̮͎̮̙͚͍̣̳͔̝̻̺̠͙̞̣̞̼͎̖̘͎̘͓̻͎̜̙̰̗̞̺̮̪̦͚̬̭̼̝̯̦͔̘̭̦̻̝̗̘̜̞͚̬̳̦̳̤̮̟͎͚̱̜͔̰̳̫͎̦̯͚̗͖͎̱̮̦͚̖͎̺̟̝̞̯͕̱͕͙̞̖̫̳̝̟͖͚̝͉̖̬͈̱̺͎͍͎̟̼͍͎̗̗̟̼͍̺͎̩̩̉̓̂̂̓̂̆̋͂̃͗̇̋͋̽̑̔̈́̊̄̒̓̽͗̊̅̈́̑̓̇̿͋̓̒̑͒̄̅͑̔́̈́̈́̍͑̈̓̑̐̀̈́̃̅̓̐̿̇̈̓̓̀̾̔͗͌̋͌͐̽͆͌̾̆͂̈́̍́͗͊̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̮̱͍̻̘͎̪̟̞̺͓̭̥̙̫̲̮͉̞͖̰̰͈̻͍͎͓̙͖̺͖̣̺̗͇͉͍̮̞͈̣̞̬̙̱̜̥̟̤̹̯͎̖̠͎̻̼̻̤̜̝̼͓̰̰̗̤͍͈̠̹͉̣̻̱̼͖̟̦̥̜̬̗̘̠̟͙̳̜̙͔̩͇͇̟̤̮̼͎̪̠͇͈͔̘̙̦̭̞̮̙͇̘͖͖̖͙̱̯̩͈̮̺̲̟͈̼͍̩͍̞͙̹̺̳͚̪̤̟̟̥̺̳̩̞͍͓̜̖̱̜̹͙͈̙̘͓̟̝̰̞̞̰̘̻̼̬͍̯̬̞͈̣̪̲̮̖̯̹̯͕͖͔͇̪̝̭͇̟̝̙̣̝̼̗͉͕̜̻̞̜̙̻͙͇̖͈̲̳͕̰̝̻̜̺͉͕̻̞̱̮̖͉̩̪͔͖̱̦͈͚͍̝͍̣̦͕̭̯̺̲̳̘̩͍̱͚̺̲̫̦̰̤̐͆͑͂̒̀̍̇̏̋͒̏̽̓̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̛̝̮̺̗̰̙̳̯͙͉͇͎̲̗͎͓̲̮̘̯̥̙̩̱̟͚̻̳͉͍͔̪͍̦̭̪̤̗̥̘̭̞̝̗͔͇̲̮͎͖̗͉͕͇̗͚͕͙̻̦͇̻̥̪̝̗͓̯̳̝̠̪̻̭̩̻͉͇͍̳̫͉̱̼̜̱̱̘̹̻̗͈̱̻͚̝̟͓̙̹̲̞̝̪̮̬̖̹͓͔̥͉̦̲͖̱̭̣̙̯͎̭̰͕̯̻̦̹̺̝̠͍͚̱̗͎̹̼̜̞̻͈͕̬̣̲̰͎̥̼̬̠͍̪̜͍̪̖͖̹̗͙͈͍̰̦̣͇͍̲̟̠̖̥͈̖̹̮̰̣̥̫̻̳̩͕̯͙͓̭͈̼͉͚̙͚͔̞̞̜̹̠̣̹̻̺̱̯͔̼̫̩̫̤̣̘̻̰̺̻͎̼̲̪̠̯̗͕͚̬̝͖͈̲̰̮̭̖͓͖̭̦̦͎̮͓͕͓̗̠͍͇̣̽̉̽͂̓̽̄̄͌̿̇̽̉́̀̑̐͒̅̅͗̾̏̽̑̍̈́̊̿͊̾̉͂́͊̌̑́̈́̆̑͛͗͆̎̓̃͗̒̉̀͋̅̀̈́̀͋̏̌̎͋̉͊̂͋͆̂̊̎̈́̈́̒̔̀͂̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̙͎̩̦̥͕͙͈̝̹̝̖̦̥̜̦̼̪̞̘̮͇̖̫̳͙̭͚̼͍̰͓̰͚̳̳̲͙̠̞͉̬͓̩̩͓̲̺̞̝̼͓̖̦̟͕͇̘̞̫̝͉̰̣͓̣͉̱̺͔̳̬̭̗̘̼̟̙̳̦̦̜̠͖̯̥͎̬̼̬̗̱͓͔͈͚̥̹̰͕̦̠̮̬̻̩͚͈͇̜̟̘̙̩͇̘̱̮̳͈̮̘̤̣̱͔̪̝̪̘̘̙̼̖̞͚̜͔̦͙̥͍̞̰̩͎̮͔̘̰̠̠̱̰̘̹̰̩͇͕̼̘̯̙̻̰̤̳̘̩̟̰̦͎͚̙͖̙̠̦̗̫̯̳̩̺̥̥̙̟̲̹̖̜̯̖̥̙̟͔̱̥̖̙̣͎̱̙͉̳̮̱̱̖̬͇̜̦̼͉̱͔͚͔̩͖̼͋̊̀͐́̓́̓̆̐̔͌̒̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̷̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̮̥̙̳̭͓̞̪̗͚̳͍͕̘̜̰͇̻̙̮͈̹̼̟̞̼̦̩̙͖̳̥̹̗̗͓͉̜̱͕̳̘̥͖̺̬̫̩͔̳̹̥͎̼͎̺̖̖̺̰̙̝̝͓̻̱͓̪̮͔͓̯͉̙͎͖̬͈͓̗͈̻͈̪͇̥̭̫̼̣̬̪̩̮̪͔̹͙̻̦̦̦̗̣͍̳̹̤̥̺̮̯̖̲̦͎̦̻͙̖̲͉̻̦͙͔̹̠͔̱̯͈͎̖̜͚̭̮̤̺̰̭̺͙̬̌̈̎̂̾̾͛͑̎̇̉̿͗̈́̀́̂̔̓̋̔̀̿̈̐̒̐̒̐́̉̌̌̀̾̽͗͊̂́̅̋̇̋̊͋́̌̾́́͆̾̌̑̿̾͂̀̔̉̔̂͒͊̄̔͐̄͐̂̑͂̀̌̑̊̾̌̈́̔̀̒͆̓̊̈́̿̐̽̅̂́̅̽͑̃͛̽̌̑̍̾̓̓̒͌̆̐̔̅́̌͋́́͐̊̇͋̋̎̒̒̄͒̈́̑̈́̀̉͋͗͊̇̿̾́͛̀͊̽́͊̂̇͛̍̄̐̏̏̔̽̿̆̓͒̆̽́͗̀̾͛̆̓̐̊̍̆́̉̔̌͋͊̅̿̔̊̀̊̑͌͂̒͂̆̾̄̄͛͐̄̈́̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̫͈̲͙̥̫͉͓̮̗̳̣̲̜̹͚̰̪̼̲̫͓̮͉̫̹̹̟̩̮̭̥̹̣͓̪̯͇̲͔͇̭͙̱͍̞͓̱͈͓̘͙͍̫̳̺͎̝͙̘̻̱̼͈̣̺̳̦̫̯̳͇̺̲̹̻̯̪̮͉̯̰̭͔̳̣̣͎̲̠̳͓͍̖̤͇̫͔̥̹͈̳͈̫̬̯̩͓̥̮͕͓̫̰͚͓̮̝͙̦̘̳̣͙̼͎͎͖̳̲͇͍͕͍̭̹̻͉̩̰͙̘̻̳͇͉̗̞͇̱̲̻̥̣͉̗̞̤̼̞̼̪̲͙̖̩̬̥͔͖̰̯̰̽̾́͗͂̓̽̏̈́̊́̈́̈̾͑̌̽͋̃̋̈́̔̅́̑̽̍̏̌̀̈́͌̔̌̓̾̊̒̎͐̆͒̇̄́̀̅̍̅̀͊͛͊͛̓̎̎̈͋̍̿͗̔̿͗͆̿̓̃͌̉̂̎͆̇̈́̄̇̒̈́̅̆̋͂̉͌̔̍̐̈́̀̀̀̏̓̇͗͊͒̂͆́͛̀̃̃̍̀̀̒̃̇̀͒͗̋͊̉̾̍̇̔̌̈́̎̎̈́͛͂̅̈́͗͋̾͌̔͛͌͛͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̹̼̪̹̺͙̲̜̲͚̮̻̞̘̼̲̘̘̯̻͓͍͓̦͖̼̥͕͓̳̜̠̙̝̮͙̝̳̣̲̼͉̯̞͍̲̫̦̮̲͚͙̗̖̗̞̜͎̞̮̹̦̦͕͓̭̳̭̺̟̬̝̳̳̮̞̤̱͇̦̘̗͎̪̫͕͈͉̼͙̜͖͈͚͇̙̻̱͉͎͓̝͔̳͖̭̜̤͈̥̮̪͖͓̹̩̖͈̥̖̫̰̙̲̰̭̖͖̤͗͌̏̎̒̉̌̓͑͌̾̌̔͒̅̾͂̓̄̽̀̃̈̾̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅr̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̻̗̬͓͔̰͓̓̉͐̌̑̃̃̄̑̒̉͂͋̎̍̌̒̋̔͛̾͑̌̆̏͐͑̃̊̈́̿̈́̊͋̆̋͑̄̓͌͌̽̀̑͊͆̈̾̇͗̀̊͆͗̎̔͐̃̍͋̏̒̒̓͛̀̊̃͆̈́̽͊͂̒̇̿̊̈́̇͒̽̾͛̒͌̈́̀̌̃̅͛̀̒̏̍̋̈́̐̔̇̿͌͛̀̎̄̐̎͑̈́́͊͂̒̾͒̿̐͗͂͌̃̌͑̍̀̐̒̓̏͊̑̀̃̄̌͌͌͒͒̅̈́̀͂̅́̓͑̃̊͌́̈́̍̄̿̀͛͐͛̂̇̾̌̀̆͊̔͌̍̅̿̾̌͂̉̿͐͐̀̒̉̏͛͊̎͗͌͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ě̴̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̘͚͇̯͇̤̩̗͚̲̙̹͖͉̪̲͉̬̖̰͎̞̞̥̠̱͔̫̻̼̙̼̭̰͇͔̪̠̘̤̠͔̐̈́̊̉͊̓͑̓͊͌͆̓̒̈̇̂̉̓̌̋̓͛́̅̐́̊̔͋̒̀͆͛̋̔̊̏̐̊͐̄̆͆̈́̈́͗̓̊͂̾̈́̌̓̊̃͑̈́̓̍̈́̅̂͂̔̅̈́̔̌̎̊̈͂̐͒͋͒͒̍͊̀́̒́̉̾́̓̎́̐̆̍͑͂̒͌̌̉́̓̃̌̿̊̀̒̿͛̃̋͊̑͆̇̒͋͗͌̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅą̶̛̛̛̹̣͈̻̙͋̾̇̾̄́̃̑̈́̄̀̎́́͑̈̽̀̈́̾͛͌͐̽̍̍̔̋̀̾́̎͌̔̎̇̆̇̀͑̇̒͂̉̂́̈̓̿͂́̽́̈͊̉́͒̽̈́̈́̐̒́͌̏͒́̾̆̀͌̀̇͒̐͂̔̿̆̈́͊̑͗̆̂̈́̀̽̓̄̅̏̅̆̏̀̓̅̆͛̃̋̃͗͆̉͂̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͠͝͠͠͝͝ḿ̸̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͎͎̯̩̜̦͕͇͖̘͈̱͈̥̳̟̝̼̺͖̻͈̥̟͙̮̩͓͙̝̰͚͚͚͍̰͐̀̈͊̋̌̄͊̌̋͋̆̉̀́̋́̅̇̆͊͆̉̈́̔̿̆͒͑͆̆̀͌̎̾̓̀̎̌̐̄̔̇̋̄̽͊͛̉̆̐̍̋͊̑̔̅̿͊̈́̒̒́͐̓͂̓̓̓̌̅͒̊̋̈́̾̓̿̃̏̍́͆́̽̒̾̈́̌͗̍̾͊̀͊͗̉̅̇̂́͂̃̓̀͊̽͑̊̎͗̀̌̅̍͐̀̊͂͊̀̊͐̿̏̅͑̆̔̅͑͑̍͗̒̉̓̄͗̋̉̄͛͑̌̽̍̔͒͛͑̓̾̇͛̈́͒̾̀̏̐̅̑́͂̊̐̀́̉͗̄̊́̑͌̅͛̿̐͊̈́̾̏̌̈́̅̃̌̿̃̔́̌̅̀̈́̔̈́͋̽͛̿̌̇̀̈͐̂̉̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̬̣̯͖̰̤̮͓͔̼̗̮̺̳̩̹̭̱̭̜̪̞̲͉̯̺̟̹͓͔͙̯̣̫̹̙̳̙͇̱̙̰̩̠̰̻͙͚̜͓̘̤̪͚̳̰̲̤̘̝̗͖̯͚̙̖̼͍͍̖̳̹̲͚̟̜̮̺̯͖̩͕̦̤͖̗̤̲̹͙̻̜̻͚̜̭̦̲̱͙̦̼͚̱͙̮̖̼̯̭̞͕͚̪͈͙̳̗̞̺͙̭͎̟̞̖͖̫͚̮̞͖̦̩̠̖̠͔̩͔̮̣͕̮̝͓͔̤̘͓̪̠̤͇̬͇̲̺̦̤͇̖̳̣̙̘̯͙͉͍̤̳̘̜̖̪̮̪̙̗̠̮͚̱̲̟̼͈̜̯̺̤̙͕̠͕̞̠̻͖͉͙̮̬͔͎̝̖͚͉͓͉̩̝̤̮͇̫̥̫͎̱̥̣̩̰̘̙̱̻̱͇̙͈̖͓̪̙͙̻̗̳̼̳̫̣̩̟̖̭̩͓̱̽̎̽̈̈́̓̃̋͂̓̈͋͂̑̈́͂̒̐̋̄̓́͑̆͊̐̓̾̎͗̈́̓͊̒̌̍̋̃̒͋̉̎͛͋̍̆͆̆͊̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḅ̸̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̙̖̼͍̣̳͖̩̞̯͖̯͉͖͙̯̖̼͇̥̻̥̠̟̩͎̘̭̯̩̻̭͉̯͕̳̯͙͈̺̞̺͈̪͎̥͓͎̞̜̺͉̺͎̗̞̙̹̗̮̪̯͕͈̲̮̫͖̣̠͚͕̥̖̬̥͚̤̘̺͔̣͇̜̹̳̥̞͇̪͎̰̙̬̖͇͓͖̻̣̰͕̳͈̹̩͎̦̲̼͔̞̺̺̭̜̦̬͙̲̯̤̲̻̦͕̩͈̖̗͙̮̙̫͕̰̣͙̦̼̬̰̘̥̖̣̭͉̯̺̯̲͉̭̳̝͓̳̺͓̟͚̤̪͔̳̞͚͉͕͖̣͉͙͔̣̣̞̲͈̞̞͍̗̲̝̞̻̻̻͇̭̠͈̪͙̖̹̬̦̼̖̝͉̜̫͕̥̠͚̥͖͙̟̽̏͛̔̀̒͑̇͗̂͛̾͗͆̄̑̒̀͛͛̿̀̓͋́̂̌̊̌̆͑̀̉̋̇̒͒̆̀̈̀̂̎̓͋̀͛͐̈́̄̔̿́̒̊͆̿͒̈́́͋͊̉̉͐́͐͋̂̋̈̈́̂͒́̀͒̽̏̍̎͒͂̎̍̆̇̓͛̎̅̄̃͋̉̐̅̅͑̓̏͛͂̃̈́̊͂̒̄̓̊̍̍̅̊̑͒̓͊̌̏̎̈̒̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̴̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̱͙̳̼͖̥̯̪̰̫̯̱̘̥͙͇͎̣̩̪̺̼̲̮̬͖̥̻̣̤͙̝̮̖̝̱̻͕̭̜͔͕̯̪̗̝͖̭̯̠̺͈͚̻̹̰̟̣̹̹̗̩͉̙̜͉̹͕͈̩͉̜̞̦̼̫̝̯̼͓͕͚̘̜̙̦̖̝͕͇̠̩̰̙̱̫̟̻̠͔̝͚͍͚͖̞͈͎̪̤̼̠̹̗̫̪͕̝̤̫̘̳͔͖̞̞̻̤͍͓͙͖͎̭͚̺̘̄͆̌̽͑̇̊̆́̽͊̅́̀͐̈́̀̓̅̽̋̃̑̄̑̂̇͂͆̄̀͛͛̈̐̂̈̋͗̓̃̿̓͌̏̿̀̍̈́̀͗̈́̓͊̏̿̐̎͂̀̔̂̌̓̎̒͛̔̈̽̔̇͗͂̽̎̾͂̈̈́͆̓̒̄͋̋̍̓͑̌̋̄͋͐̊͗̔̽͂͐̑͑̀̋̌̎̌͌̓̄͗̂̌̿̀̋̄̓̊̓̾̃̅͒̈̄̿̂̾͌̇̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̮̩̗̺̠̱̥͇̠͈̭̺̤̞̻̜̰̟̦̝̰̯̖͎̦̹̤͕͖̦̟͈̖̫̦͔̥̣̭̩̺̲̺̫̙̫̤͔͍̩̗͈̣͕̣̗̲̟̘͉̜͙͖͎̺͔̟͉̹̖̰͇̘̘̙̺̻̿̐͂̑̏̓̐͆̎̈́͊̋̆̅͋̈́̅̍̈́̆͑̆̓͋͆̒̊́́̃͒̊͗̽͗̉̂͒͛̌̈́̈̒̅͑̓̈̓̾͛̇͐̾̔̔̃̾̐̊͗̍̐̉͒̄̃̉̍͐͛̋́͋͗̓͛͗̋̆͒͌͆̅̎̒͊̓̈̑͑̂̌͂̆́̐͆́̅̈͊̾̂͛̋̂̈́̏̋̉̋̊̊̏̑͗̿͆̾̑̓̀̋̑͊̽̊̔̔̈́͛̐͛̏̌͊̋͗̈́̍̽̏́͛̒̉̂̉͌̎̉̅̔̽̈́͑͆͐̋͂̋͑̾̎̋̑͋̋͋̏͌̏̿̽̽̄͗͛̿̒̾̃͗͋̉̇̈̉̀́̇̀̽̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̷̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̘̤̠̟̟̜̯̞͈̟̥̩͔͖̼̯̻̦̜̖̣̫͚̤̘̲͙̠̠̠̲͎̭̩͈̟͙̯͔̠̭̻̙͍̜̙͔͙͙͔̱͍̖̫͔͙̝̥̝̻̹̣͕̳̬̼̬̬͓̙͔̼̬̺̫̤̟̖̙̼̼͇̖̝̲̳̳̗̯̳̫̞̩̞̠̫̖̤̻̦̜͙̻͓͔̯̰͚̭̟̬͚̥̼̺̭̣̮̱̖̳̰̬̳͍͚͚̲̭̞̲͇̜̰̰͎̮͕̩̤̞̹͈̺͎̱̦̜͚̺͈͕͚̮̲̤̪̜̤̗̲̜̮̩͍̦̝̪̹̰̦̫͙̈̀̌̇͌̂̐̄̂̇͗̐̓͑͛͐̐͗̿̌̉͊͊̃̊̎̾͌̓͋̾̒̋̋̌͛̇̍̔̈́͐̂̆́̈́̔͋͗͆͋̀́̓̀͒̽́̿̿̾̋̆͌̀̋͊́̍̒̓͋͒͌̾̆̊́̄̈́̓̋̉̈́͒͐̇̿͆͂̿̀̔͋͐̂͆͌̐̌̉̄̔̓̇͐̍̅̀͌́͗̽̆̿̍̆̊͋̀̈́̓̋͑̐̽̆̆̔̐̀͆̇̂̑͑̋̓͗̽͊̄̀̅̌́̑̑̃̀͆̎̽̃́̂͋̅̀̉͌̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅr̷̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̗̮͓̬͇͈̤̰̞̜̥̝̺̼̼̲̲̹̣͖̲̜͔͇̳͔̹͓̥̘̪̪̹͙̙̙͓̙͚̠͎̖̣̠̰̼̳̞̘͓̺̟̮̞͖̺̯͔͖̗̯̰̯͇̙̠̰̹͙̰͖̙̗̬̖̟̹͕͍̦̝͔̜̩̠̟̘̝̙̲̜̠̥̦̻͍̗̹͙͋̔̂͌͋̀́͌̏̉̏̀̅͊̏̎̑̂̓́͂̉͑̄͗̌̇̑͒̔̅̂̽̒̒̐̀̒͆̒̈̈́̈́͗̂̅̌̿̔̓̋̓̾̿̿̆͌̅͂̀̈͂̅̏̀̆͊̋̽͛͂̿͆̇̆̄̐̏̃͂͛̀̃͑̀̂͗͋̊̃̀́͌̿̈́̒̀͛̍͋́̍̿̍͛̏̽̅̆̆̈́̎̇̅̎́̄͊̆̽͐̏̆̾͗̑̈̑̆͌͆̏͆̌̃̐̉͋̈́̅͒̒͂̈́̀̈͊͋̀̃̀̄̈́͊͐̆͒̈́͊̽̀͛̽͑̔̔͑̓̈́̽͒̾̾̈́̍͋͒͛̒̊̓̏̆̉̈́̈͆̊͌̎̏̓͗̊̓̉́́̐͆̀̈́̔͆̆͌̈́̐̀̎̇͐̔͒̄̆̽̒̉͒͂̌͒́̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̴̡̛̝̠̻̺̗͎̥̺̞̺̥̺͍̰͒̃̌̈́̒̿́̔́̌̀̒̈̒̀̅̓̒̈̾̂̂̅̓̈̿͋͋̈́̀̈́̅͛̈́̍̊̂̈́̆̾̇͂̌̓́̌̅̀͊̿͗̂͐̑̔̈́̈́͐͑̄̄̂̆̿̍̏̃̉̌͑̀̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝.̶̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̬̣̣̞̞̟̣̱̺̲͉̼̖͇͈̲̲͕̙̼̗̠̭͓̳̝̳̭̥͍̥͔͕̲͈͔̘͕̺̣̭̮͈̣̼͙͚̪̞̪̠̺̭͈̼̰̤͇͉̜̟̜̤̫̺̖͕͚͚̙̫͉̟̟͕̬̺̫̣̯̺̣͈̱̬̠̠̖̲̙̼̻̫̫͎̼̫̘̣̜͖͇̺̠̩͖͙̟̲̰̟̪̰̖̯̳̖͇̼͚̝̳̭͔̭͖̺͎̥̩̥̱̩̱̮̬̫̭̙̯̦͕̗͍̰̪̦̣͍̝̤̩͖̤͇̦̥̪͓͔̙͓̼̪̙̫̰̰͕̻̖̳̗̪̞͓̙͖͉̫̻̳̣̙̳͉̪̟̦̤̮̼͇̤̦̣͎̬̯̳̖͓̺͕̝̺̙̥̜̮͙̹̲̼̼̏̿̾̒̓̽̒̂̓̽̽̀̈́̃̓͆͑̄̌̂̈́̈́̍̓̽͑̇͂̿̅͗́͋̉̇͊̏͂͒̽̑͂̀͐̅̎́̊̔̽͊̀͐́̈́͊͑̈͑̄̃̃́͛̊̔̓̅͛͊̑̓̍̉͐̃̃̌̈̇̃̉͑͊̂̉͊͗̑́́̌̉͒̀̃́̽́̈͌̐́̍̈́͆́̅̀̐̎̎̓̋̄͌̽̀̌̌̇͋̀̌͌̊͐̉͗̆̆̄̋͋͌̌͗̇̾̄̈́̈̍͌͌̐͗̊̊̈́̂͐̅̓͒́̇̓̅́͗͂̓̅̂́̏̈́̋͒̒̿̐̇̈́͆̌̓̈́͌̊̀̉́͂̔͂̾̀̆͂̓̓͗̏̆̈̆͋̓̌̈́̎̈̅̈̾̉̏̀̈́͆̑̀̆̄̂̐̃̊̃͊͌̍́̏̊̃̀̇͒̋̾͐͌̓̂̆̐̎̀͗̑̏̓̽̈́̅̿̎̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̮̩̫̯̳̰̘̤̦̰̱͈̼̤̝̦̭͓̝̘̳̯̙̬̤͕̘̮͚̬̩͎͍̻̖͈͈̤̱̻̟̟̲̟̹͉̗͈̲͈͖̺͕̦̗̘̝͚͚̤̞̺̗̹̙̞͖̜͚̱̝̘̣̱̹̮͓̭̟̞̩̺͓̮͎̝͓͍̳̦̝̼̩̹͇͈̰͇͍̰̱̝̭͈̩͕̰̤̘̫͔̤͚͕̮̲͍̬̩̞͖̻̪̳̙̙̹͓̰̪̣̳͔͔͉̮̮̹̪̫̺̲̩̮̰̠͈̝̤̟̹͔͎͓̭͕̟̤͓̺̱̞̫̗̗̥̣̎̅͑͒͑́̍́̄͆̈́̈̇̎͒͒̄̾̄͒̏̓̐̈͊͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̟̳͚͖̹͕̠͈͎͍͇̻̪͍͙͙̳̼͔̦̦̣̼̥̱͖̱̯͓̘̩̭̝̲͙̩͔̬̱̗͍͙̞̘͖̜̥̳͉͉͉̻͇̘̖̪̦̟̹͔̰̳̬̞̲̪͈͖̣͖̥͕̪̲͇̣͍̪͇̘͕̜̩̠̙̪̳̼͈͓̺̰̞̼̻̹͔̪̬̖̰̩̮̩̙̳͔̖̩̰̺̬̮͚͇̭̞̻̙̜͖̤͎͉̩̟͇̗͓̬̤̮̬̥̰͎͍͍̣̣͉̦̭̙̤̙͓̰̻̞̤̥̝͔̬̰͖̟̹̬̬̺͚͎̯̬̫̩̩̮̮̰͕̱̙͙̤͈͎͔̯͔̜̤̼͈͎̱̭̭̹̭̘̣͚̞̯̩̘̰̎̈̈́̓̅̏̆̀͊̈́͗̏̔͒̅͛̃͌̆̔̋̆̏͂̍͆͂̎͊̀̀͑͆͌̍͌̎̑̌͐̓͑͛̈́́̄̐̆̍͒́̑̈̎͐̏͊̎̀͑̂̔̌̓̿̿̈́̽̋͐̂̋̿̀́̇̂͒̀͒̋͌̔̓̐̌̎̈́̏̒͑̓͋̃̀͗͂̿̌̿͆̽͋̍͆̈́͊̾̍̏̄͂̃͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̛̟͚͕̘͙̣̟̣̥̦̤͇͎̰̩̩̥͖̦̰̘̟̝̣̦̩͓͕͚̻̥͎̭̦̘͖̰̟͉͙̥̟̳̩̪͚̟̦̙̦̪̳̪̥̬͇̜͍̩̤̹̳̞̼͚̱̞̗̤̘̣̬͉̤̘̦̼̭̖͇̬̞̠͓͎̮͔̗͈̣̞͙̮̘̠̺̩̫̮̲̬̖̟̼̫̗͚̣̱͚͉̫̲̩͖̪͓̬͇͖̠͕̜̭͖̪̥̥͕͚̙̺̖̰͕̟̬̼̲̥͇̻̼̺̮̘̥̹̬̤̣͙͚̗̗͉͎͎̠̫͙͓͈̮͓̯̗̘̙̻̤̹̱͎̫̬͓͓͖͎͔̖͉̩̹͚̳̙͉̮̜͚͈͆̓̃̉̊̅́̐̄̀̓͑̿̀̇͑̐̀̇̃́́͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̨͉̟̤̬̱̝̗͕̝̺͉̭̭̱̠̣̲̫̣̭͓̟̬͚͙̙͙͇̫̗͈̞̣̙͓̟̲̟̩̩̱̗̟̝̯̝̰̻̻͈̟͍͉͈͍̹͖̙̫̖̥͎̹̰̼̫̫̻̲͔̺̺̠̱̯͈̘͖̙̦͓̗͈̣̱̲͍̠̯̜̻̭̳̬͓̟̹͉̗͍͚͉͙̯͈̱̱̭̜͙̯̫̻̩̤̩̲͈͉̲̯̙̠̠̱̲̺̬̘͚͙͖͎̬͙̯̮̯̫̲̯͕̮͖̹̻̜͖͖̫̜͖͕͍͈̣̼̥̻̞͎͎͚̮̻̮̫̻̝͍͎͚̠̩̜̤̰̱̰͍̠̖̱̣͓̩͍͙̖̙͓͔̞̳͕̄̑̔̅̓͋͑̂̊̃̍̈́̎͊͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ  
̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̧̨͔̰͔͎̥̠̖̺̣̮̗̩͔̯̰̤͍̺̦̝̳̤̟̜̼̭̝̩͈̪̼͚̞̙̲͕͓͓̜̙̹̥̹͈̩̥̲̮̜̪̖̱̳̤̦͓̭̞̥̱̝͍͚͍̩̪̰̫̘̮̱͔̼̱͕͍̺̟̻̰̻̭͕̞̼͕̞͈͚̞̘̼̻̦̪̜͓̞̥͓̹̪͙̠̬̬͙͓̖͕̳̙̼͎̝̞̻̫̤͉̺͍͚̪̫̘̝̹̘̲̦̪̥̣̪̥̗͔͉̝͔̘̹̗̳̗̦̗̮̝͓̬̫̤̬̭̱̙̖̬̺̼͇͕̤̯̙̰̠̦̥̩̣̘͓̠̗̮̫̘̫̮͓͇͓̼̗̙̹̱̥̪̝̭͇̫̳͕̫͎͕̥̯͖̣͖̠͓̲̺͙͕͕̟̝͓̖͉̭̱͉̜͎͔̯͚̥̣͙̯̹̘͓͕̤̱͚̗̼̺̰̮͎͇͎̜̼͓̼͔̼̰͙̝̖̻͛͛͛͑͗͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̭̙̥̼̜̦̩̞̗͇̯̲̥̖̜̺͚͓̪̺̩̣̣̹̯̲͙̞̦̼͖̭̜͔̪̹̖̱̪̻͉͇͇̹̻̬̲̹̗̯̪̮͇̘̪̙̩͓͍͖̳̩̻̩͓͚͖̝̪̘͔̗̘̱̥̬͈͉̟̳̬͉̟̯̰̹̞͉̳̭̯̬̠̼̫̬̩̭̲̫̠͙͇̝͙̖̫̜͈̱̫̬̻̮̗̠̥̯̮̖̳̥̮̞̯͎͍͖̱̝͖̦̠͍̲͓͕̩̞̘͕͍̜͓͕̪̠͔͎̭̻͙̹̼̰͚̜̞̘̠̙̮͔̘̤̠̤̖̩̪͚͎̬̣̻̩͇̯̝͓͓̝̝̭̼̰̥̗̻̦̬̯̗̪͚̻͚̯̘͍͖̠̣̮͎̞̮̗͓͚̬̺͖̭̗̙̮͍̞̜̣̠̰̗͇̲̤̻͍̖͔͆͆̃̎̽̈͗̊͑̋́̓̔̃͆̂̽͛̽̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̸̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̡̛̛̹̹̪̱͎̜̦̣̤̫̼̹͎͔̻͍̬͓̖̠̫̹̻̫̦̳̺̟̹͈̝͈͉̗̩̮̭̟͍̣̝̞̱͓̞͚̝̩̳̳̖̫̺̞̠̺̟̹͇̫͇̬̤̝̖͈̥͙̣̳̰̠̗̩̱̼̙̹̠̬͓̖͇̟͎̩͎̝̮̦̰̜͕̦̞͉̣̹̣͓̗͓͍̻̞̣̬̣̟̠͙̯̺̭͉̥̤̱̯̺̭͉̤͔̯̹̳̹̟̠̱̙͍͉̙͕͙̞̗̻̲̲̙̝̥̤̲͔̞̱̞͓̳̹̲͎̘̩̫̜̯̤̬̩͇̻͔̦̻͓̻̰̞̯̥͚̬̫͔͙̰͖̻̠͔̰̬̺̝͇̘͈͈̭͕̰̳̠̝͔̻̻͖̞̦̝̣̼̜̹̺̻͖̬̫̣̹̲̝̮̫̰̳̦̫̜̹̙̳̹̊͑̊̅̓͊̓́̾̀̅̈̇̇͆̃͂̽̌́͗̉̈̓̒̒̀͒͐͆̔̍̾̀͑͗͊̆̒̊̉͛̈́͊͆̇̐̈̆̀͊̃̋͌̔̈́̎͋̅͐̐̈́̄̐̍̌͑̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̧̡̨̢̧͔̺̥͇͖̹̮͇̰̳͈̟̺̗͈̱̣͍̯̠̗̖̙̪̠͎̠͇̥͓̩̙̪̝̮̫̺͓͇̦̗̜͚̲̠̪̞̮̥͉̞̭̳͓̺̭̰̥͐̎̃̎̂͋̈́̑̊͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̢̧̛̮̯͉̗̯̥̩̳͖̹̰͎͉̹̼̱̱͍̦̞̫̝̦̠̤̣̼̭̗̖̭́̓̑̏̇̃͌̽̈́̌̐̀͑̀̂̋̋̅͐̓́͛̏̂̎͂̉̐̿̍͛̐͗̈́́̓̇͂̇͛͆͒̑̊͌̋̿̇̄̎̊͆̀̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ơ̶̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̛͍͉͍̼͕̳͚̰͕͚̪̬̳̙̞͉͎̘̣̪͙̲̟̼̤̠̟͍̯̙̻͖̝͈̖̪̥̟͇͇͍͈̬͎̫̰͔̘̱̻̯̭̲͈̺͎̼̘͕̹͖͓̘̲͉̈́̆͊̈́̒̀̄̊̿̇̆̑̿̇̌̿̀̈̈́̏̊͊̈̆̓́̀͆͗̄̎̀̔͐͂͗̓̃̾̐̌̔̍̓̈́̇͑͛̉͆͂̀̃̏́͐̀̈́̈́̄͗̈́̌̈́̐͛̀͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ņ̵̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̨̡̨͙̱͇͙̦͈͕̪̳͔͕͚̘̥̬̭̠̲̬̰̝̪̮̤̪͈̼̤̣̩͓̰̝͎͎̠͖̠͙͓̠̠̳̣̦̣̬͉͖͓̘͍̯͉̤̭̲̩̥̙̻̯̘̮̗̙̞͖̹̻̪̳̦̮̬͙̞̥͔͔̠̮̞̳̝͇̠͇͕͖̲̟͍̤̳͙̝̞͈̱̪̫̠̪͓̞̭̼͕͎̦̱͈͇̖͓̜̖̹͚͍͉̰̪̤͇̜̟̲͚̙̥͙̹͇̣̙̻͎͔͉̱̝̩͇̫̙͈̰̖͓̙͈̜͍͚͈̬̙̪̯͉͕̳͉̜̘̼͙̣̲̞͓̹̺̥̰̞̜͈͎̫̠̱̻̥̘̦̗͚͈͍̠͔̦̮̻͍̱̩̦̖̦̖͙̫͙̥̣̱̦̟͇̮̹̫͈̹̲̯̘͈͇̤͓̖̩̪̦̼̱͎̗͈̜̈́̂͂̋̌̈͒̍͗̏͋͐͋͊̃̒͑̉̒̋͂̿̂̂͆̈́̅͒͊̆͐̿́̿̀̒͘͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̷̧̡̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̡̼͙̥̲̳͔͙̺̠̟͔̳̘̱̮͓͇̗̰̖̞͎͔͕͍̰͔̭̱̭̞͈͕̱̠̣̼͇̱̲̣̳̟̪̠̟͚̜̦͍͕̹͙̺͇͚̪̻̭̟̞̬̮̫̙̰͖̩̳̤̖̞̱̬̠̖̟̻͙̤̱̯͖̘͎̯͓̝̩̣̲̥͕̦̳͈͍̗͎͔̜͉̗̳̝̦̻̥̳̞̗͎͖͈̠̬͇̗̬̝̮̲͈̬̜̜͉͚͈̗̱̣̗̲̙̲̩̘̹̼̲͇̠̰̭̲̯̠̤̘̫̣̟̘͉͚̮̘̦̺͙͙̺̬̱̺̜͚̰̹̺͚̞͔͓̻̙̟͇̳͓̪͕͈̘͈͚̦̫͈̞͙̣͍̼̫̗̲̹̹̝̳̟̱̺̣̰̲̗̣͉̬͖͍̎̈͒͛͒̑̿̈̃̃̇́̎̒́̂̽́͌́͒̑͒͗͛͑̂̒̒̉͆̈́̇̑͂̾͋̈́̃̓̈́̀̃̈́͌́̇͌̎̽̍̋̽͑̃̐͆̌͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̥͖͉̣̰̘͍̬̤͚̰͚̭̬̭̺͈̩͇͓̺͉͉̻̮̮͍̹̪̭̤̼̤͙̲̯͔̜̤͚̞̯̦͔̯̱͈̘͓̼̹̩̦͉̯̹̖͖̜̣̝̬̭̘͍̣̗̮̠̤͙͈̱̯͔͔̖̣̘̝͕̦̰̻̣̯͙̬͚̲̝̼̭̭̟̳͕̹̠̥̼̱̗̯̳̳̫̳̜̫̻̖̠͙͎̻̠̙̝̙̼͓͈̦̙̙̻̻̮̮̬͓̜̺̹̻̺͚̞̘̰̼̜͇̱͇̟̠̱̯̮̠̥̬͎̟̜̬̥̒̓͆̆̾̌̅͂̋̔̀̃͆̾̾̄́́̃́́͒̍̊̃͌̌̉̓͆̀̇̊̾̐̎̀́̓͗̈́̀̎͗̃͋̄͋̓͒̄̑̊̍̐̑̾̋̈́͛͌̒̅̓̆͂͗̈̃̈́̌̇̇̔̇̔͊̐͗͐̉̉͋̓͊̒́̈́̏̔̐̌͂͂̋̈́͌̒̂̋̊͂͐̉͛̆̐̒̏̌̀̀̄̇͒͑̃̋̄̉͗̆͗͛͐̈́̔͛̀͐̀́͂͗̓̎͋́̏̄͐̉̉͐̿͆̾͆͐̆̆͗͌̅̈́̔͋̓̇̀̈̀́̒̓́͊͋͋͆̆̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̢̛̛̛͇̮͉̙͍͓̜͇̜̗̣͖̣̩͉̥̘̘̪̣̭̰͚̜̫̭͔͚̱̞͚͓̺̘͓̬̲̦̲̉̒̂̄̅̓̂̑̌́̍̍̑̇͂͆̊̈́͒́̉̆̾̋͗̎̋̈́̈́̔̊̽̃͑̇͐̑̂͒̄͑̇͊̈́́͐͘̚͘̕͠͝ͅk̶̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̧̨̛̯͔͍͖͎̭͇̪̗̺̬͙͎͓̲̠̬͇͚̙̺̝͉̜͓̬̰̟̫̝͉̩͉͉͈̫͙̼͓̼͕̤̣͇̙̳̜̘̗̺͙̯̪͖̗͉͓͈͖̞̫͚̫̟̠̯͈̘̦͖͍͙̙͙̫̞̲̙̝̲̗̳̬̖̖͓͔̩̠͖̣̦̝̼͙̖̭̝̳͕̮̗̘̥̙̺̲̮̻̠̤͇͍̹̼͔̺̖̳͇̩̖͙̭̗͚̩̳̰̭̝̱͕̞̰͉͕̗̩̤̖̼͕̞̩͖͖̹̤͖̗̼̺̮͔͈̬̠̗͚̞͇̳͎̻̯̮̘͉̹̥̼̺͙͎̳͖̝̝͈̺̗͍̫̜͖͕̦̦͙̲̩̻̝̥͈̦̱͇̦̠̭͖̬̟̪̩̭̞̳̭̜̪̬͈͍̘̹̱͓͓͈͍͇̻̳̫̗̩͆͗̎͋̍̈̊̏̒̓̿̋̈͂̈̋͒̈́͂̒̆͊͌͋̐͒͊̃̽̒͐̍̈́̍̆̈́̎̽͌̿̓́̎̈́̒̉͐̃̄̉̈̒̄́͗̑̍́̓̏͐̀̀̈͌̆͆̒̊̎̈̆̽̔̇̈́̔̎̊́̉͗̑̎̉̄̅͌̂̌̀̃̏̀̑̋̃́̂̏̅̆͒̓̾͆̅̈͑̊̅͐̅̌̀̏́͋̓̏̅̋̈͗̊͆͋͒́͑͌̾̔́̈́̎̆͂͂̑̇̐̒̄̇͒̑͗͋̒͋͊͗͋͆̅͌̄̐̽̈́̔̍͒̌̾̏̎̎̊̈́̍̑̓̄̈̋̆͑͒́̅͐̐͋̇͐͐̎̈̑͛̉͂͐͂̓̿͊͆͋̈́͋̐̊̿͗͊̋́͗̔̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̷̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͍̯̱̥̝͍̲̖͚̻̖͉̜̩̙͔̖̘̱͓̼̘͇͙̠̤̳̪͔̳̤͎̞̙̲̭̤̪͉̗̳̘̝͙̣͚̰͙̣̑̍̈̈͛̔̉̌̊͆̔̀̋̉̀̐̈́͑́̎̈͗̒̄͛͌͂̃͌̐̐̓͆̍̿̈́̆́̌̍̉̾͛̈̋̎͆̑̔̍̑̀͊͗̑̒͑̏͛̔̈́̂̃̑̑̋͊̃͌͐̎͆̄͌̉̋͑͂̾̓͛̄̓̈́̀͌̑̒̎̽͛̌̇̓̓̀͌͗̽͐̆̍̍̂͆̿̋̈́͌̓̿͒̅̾͒̍̊̿̔͋̋͊̔̒̎̄́͛̍͐̀̀́̏́́̑̃̈́̎͌͆̽̌̈́̿̍͋͌̆̇͊͆͆͆͌͐̅̊̒̈́́́̎̂̏̀̏̔̽̍̍̈͐͊͆̾̄̇̓̇̂͒͊͊̂̿̃̆̔̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̵̢̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̤̪͈̙̹̖̤̱̲̤̦͚̱̳̹̯̘̠̝͕͓̞̻̠̳̠̥̱̯̹͇̺̮̹͍̗̣̺̜̻̻̘̲̬̭͚̤̩̼̗͚͔̣͔̖̰̤͍̥͇̹͙͚̱̝̪̺͙͈̫͍̺͇͈̤̙̬̩̹͔͔̪̪͉̯̰̱̱̜̖͕̦̺̰̘͍̟̖͑͐̅̃̓̿̀̒͊͌͐̂̀̐̒͑̉͒͐́̏̍͒̄͐̐̈̈́̾̈́͛́̅̆̈́̒̑̈̀͒̈́̿̀̊̀͊͌̎͌́̊͋͑̎̉̂̈́͌̂̋̈́̏̓̿͒̉̄̋̓̈́̀̍̈̾̆͗̃̀̌̀̄͐͊̉̈́̌̊̒̃́͑͋͗̊̎͐́̄̈́̆̿̌̏̆̐͐̉̀̐̊̃̄̀́̿͆̂̍̽̔́̀̇̓̑́̏̀̊̈́͑̌̈́̂͌̃̆̐̔̾̂̆̎̈͗͗͆̀͊̿̌͒͛̑̂̃͑͆͛̐͛͗̅̿̄̽̆̽̈̍͐̇͒̒̽͛͌̊͒̎̈́̃̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ẅ̷̧̧̛̛̛̞̯̬̣̝̠̞̭͓͎͖̱̟̰͇͇̮͉̥̘́̏̄̐̌̉͂̈̈́̅͊̀͛̽̇͋̿̅͊̓͗̓̉́̉̆̓̽̓̃̀͌̅̈́̾͊̃̇̈́͑̒͊̓͛̌̓͋̐̃̈́̇̀̒̍̉́͂̾̆̈́̌̿͋͂͐̉́͑͆̈́̀͗̂̏͊̈͆̀̈͌̽̊͐͂͐̐̇̽̈́͊̽̓͒̀̏̇̊̀̑̈́̆̈́̃͌͐̀̓͑̾̾̆̅̍͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝!̶̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̜͉̺̫͍͙̦̲͕͔͈̠̜̘͉̭̝̦̦̹̖̜̗̮̭̼̠̯̰͕̩̦̣͈͖̘͇̯̪̬̦̟͇̻͖̱͔̰̻̳͔̼̤̘͈̥̭̜̙̟̞̘͚̗̜̘͚̝̮͚͇̹͈̩͔̰̥̱̻͍͎̮͓͓̙̖͓̳̖̘̫̻͚͕̤̰͇͉͚̣̤̼̳̰͚͚̭̳̳͕̝̩͈̦̺̦̰̪̬̩͕̠͖̮̟̘͖͚̦̹̺̫͕̦̻͚̰͙̥̳̞̦̯͕͕͚̝̘̭̠̗͈́̑̃͂͋̊̑͗͆͑͊̌͋͒́̽̊̿̍̅̀͂̇̈́̅̆́̅̋͆̈́̀͊͑͂̆͒̌̓̚̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̤̺̗̣̯̦̼̻̦͈̜͙͕̦͍͕͙͓͍̫̥͓͕͕̭͕̦̜̫̱̮̞͉͖̤̭̳̼̱͖̜̹͚̳̭̹̩̼̗͚̠͈͙̰͎̣͖̫̰̪͍̻͍̱̩̥̣̯̻̞̞̰̣̺͓͙͕̜̙͔̠̭̭̘̻̩͇̝͖̜̲̩̺͍͚̻̱͓̮̗̼̝̫̜͙̻̗̳̬̭̯̟͓̠͇͍̼̫͎̱̞͍̮̝̻̥̲̖̣̻͓̜̙̜̮̲͓̙̺̜̟͔̲̟͓̗̳̪͓̟̻̬̬̺͍͚̰̺̙̠̯͎̟̜͈͈̱̜̘͇̗͕̮͇̖͓̪̟̲̜͙͙̤̣̝̓̈́̊͗̇̅́̈̓͒̑̋̈́͌͒͑͌͗͆̀͋̓̔͆̇̏͂̔́̃̇̈́́͛̆̑̍̅͂̓́͐̓̌͛̈́͂̍̔̌͆̏͆̇̆̏̌͐̀͂̓̅̉͑̈́̔̄̊̅̎̈́̾̽͂̏͑̔́̓̀̀̂̍̑̑̀̓̎̓́̾͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̵̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̖̼̮̣̼̠͔̼͓͚̩̜̩̗̤̭̝̞̞̣͎̪̺͖͚̪͈͍̠̭̻̣͔̬̪̞̩̳͇̥̖̩͍͍̖̖̞͙̙͈͔̤̫̹̟̳̫̱͇̝̻̬̱̙̜͕̣̮͇̗̘͈͍̥̭̣̬̝̟̠͈̦͙͕̬͇̙͈͖͎͙̦̣̦̬̯̭͚̹̺̦̙̮̣̩̬̮̬̟̘͙͍̫̠͓̪̙̬͍̥̘̗̣͎͉̠̘̥͇̤͈͕̻͙̪̥̱̲̮̙̱͚͕̪̽̑͑͑̾̌͊͊̃̎̕͜͜͜͜ͅr̵̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̡̙̥̮̪̟̮̯͓͔̯̰̠̖̼̳̙͉̳͙̪̰̺̣̻̞̦͍̗͚̳͇̻̟͔̭̰̬̝̲̳̱͙̘̼̜̞̙͓̩̝͕̯̼̳͉̬̗͍͖̦͇̙̳̥̣̤͙̘̮͕̤̘͍̫̥̺̠̠̝̟͍̖͕͖͙͖̥̝̬̪͇̺̮̺̰̫͚̟̪̀͋̏ͅͅe̵̡̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̛̛͉̪̭̺̝̩̩̳̙͉͙͔̺̭͎̟͇̰͔̞̗̪͉͉̺̗̙̤̘͔͉̠̳̜̟͈̤̲͖͖͚̯̥̙̪͔͙͇͎͎͕̗̹̝̩̻͉̞̪̝͔̱̮̪̩̳̭̞̰̰͎͎̳̗̞̳̯̠̲̥̻̦̜͇̮̘̞͓̖̖̠̟̝̩̰̭͉̗̩͍̥̳̥̹̥̥̰̪̻̣͎͕͍̥̹͙̮̖͉͓͔͙͉̝͈̮̗̤̺̳̫͇̼̙͓̞͈̞̩̙̻̮̣̼͔̭̣͇̯̤͕̙͕̤̣̙̰̳̰͉̲̰͖̗̻̝͔̝̮͈̠̟̪̠̲̟̦̱̝͍̘͍͍̳̺̖̣͍͈̲̯̤̹̩̦̪̺̬̰̻̳͚̜̙͙̱͉͚̖͖̳̙̞̟̗̝̬̩̪̙̮̝͓̗̞̠͖̳̣͇̼̘̦͔̣͛́͛̀͒̀͆̽̿̎̀͊͗̅͑̅͗̒̃̾̓̓͛͑͂́͑̐̂̀̈̀̓̿͑̋̄̉͊̓́̇́̉́̅̇̈́̾͛̇̀͛̃͂́̾̄͛͑̋͂̐̊͐̂̓͐͗͗̆̆̓̀̿̿̆̎̑̇́͋͆̀̎̅͌͑̆͂͒̊́̓̅̎̂̈́̏̀̿͒͒͑͒͆̒̑͂̓̈́̃̐̂̈́̿͛̎̽͌̽̃̈́͛͒̈́̒͋͂̓͆̆̎̅͑̐̈́͛̾̄̈́̉̌̾̈̉͒̇̂͗̈̒͑̄͗̀̇͌̍͒̾̔͋͗̈́̊͋̇̂̀̒̓̓̌͗̒̎̃̿̅̇̂̍͌̐̽̅̈́͋̔͒̑͊̉͌̅͊̈́͌̔̈́̍͆͂̿̍̎̑̆̓̍̎͛̀̉̈́͆̄́̇̍̃̂̊̉̅͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅa̴̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̲̩̦̣̭̬̫͍̼̪̻͇̱͔͇̻̗̗̮̯̼͓̲̦͓̜̻͓͍̮͉̺̟̭̖̦̟̫̣̲̞͉̯͉̦̙̟̭̺͎͎͖̥̹̥͎̩̠̙̳͇̙̙̤̼̩͖͕͓̬͚̺̱̤͕̙̥̯̯̻̲̰͉̳͇̺̗̟̱̼̻̞̲̱̗̣͖̳̳̞̣͍͍̼͚͕͕̰̳̟̤͍̞̫̝̱̻͚̘̝͉̹͈̙̼̬̬̪̼̯̠̲͓͉̮̱͕̗͚̞̙̣̙̭͍̙̦͉̫͓̞͔̞͈͔̰̮̱̜̞̙͖̞̖̯̠̺̞̗̻͓͖̜̰̮̱̜͔̙͔̞͓̹̗̘̪̘̹̫̤̘̜͖̜͉̙͖͓̮̺͖̙̟̪͖͇̪̖̖͓̤̝̙̺̮̤̙̜̩̦̫̞͍̓̿̊͒̃̊̆̐́̊̍̆̑̅̔̅͒̑̈̔̔͒̈̉̀̀͑̒͛͑͋̈́̎̈́̉͐͊̀̀̉̇̈́̽͌̇̓̉̈́̃̾̉́͊͐̆̈́͒̏͌͗̽͌͒́͐͂̉͛͋̌̅̇̑̅̐̅̒̄̔̈́̐͐̈̽͋̒̎̇̈̍̋́͊̃͆̀́̐̐̔͒̅͑̇̆͂̐̽̓̅͆͛̓̌̏͋͋̃̿͊͆͑͑̉̅̑͆͂̄̔̿̅͌̍̏͒͆̓̿̔̿̆͆͛̋̔͗̓̋̓̀̾̂̑̉͒͂̑͛̾̑̐̇̑͂̀͌̆͛̀̃̈͐̉̇͗̏̊̿̒̈́̂̍̑́̾̆̆̈́̃̅̄̉̒̾̂̽̾̀́̔̏̉͆̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͕̼̱̫̙͖͉̭̩͎̗̪̳̬̩̘͚̺͓͇̭̣͍̭̭̳͓̰͙̘̘͍͍̠̠̘̩̩͕̝̜̘̱̭̗̼̠͎̣͎̻̺͎̱̹̭̲͙̙̻͕̣̯̮̣̟̹̭͎͎̫̣̤͕̻͎̣͎̘̜̭̦̙̟͖͖͉͍̭̘̘͙̬͍̮͋̑̑̾̈́̌̅̄̀̑̒̽͌͐̈́̔̔̈̎̏̊̽̃̆̓͋̄̒͛̂͑̈́̂͆̽̋̓͊̿̐̋̅̍̆́̓͊̇̐̀́̀̈́͑̏̃̍͛̆̈́̍̽̒͆̎̽͐̐͛́͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̻͍̥̗̳̯̟̙̩̦̜̻̟͉̭̘͓͓̗͇̳͓̙̩͖͓̪͙̭̭̠̻̼̙̤̩̞͚̪̟̖̦͙̙͎̝͎̲̬͇̫̠̼̱̯̳̫̮̖̮͔̳͖͕͕̱̠̫̤͙̭̥̞̞̣̺̫̙̙̯͉̻̺̦̠̮͚̰̠̦̟͔̯̤̺̼̜̮̫̜̘̖̟̭͓̠̞͎̬̞͙̺̰̫̝̫̳̯̗̗͇̹̙̬̪̥͚̝̬̪͎̩̮̿̃͆͆́̓̐̌̋̄̽̽̑̏̍̓͊̆̏̎̐̓͋̎͗̓̈͑̿̈͒̈͐́̏͒̄͆̏͊̄̑̆̍̒͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅt̷̡̢̧̛̛̛͔̯̳͉̹̻̩̰̞͔͍̳̞͇̲͍̩͔̦̰̞̘̣̺̙͍̦͍̼̪̬̪̤͍͚͈͓̘̰̪͇̠̺͙͍̻̱͖̣̼͉̻͎̗͉̟̣̲̥͉̮͍̖̖͕͎̩̥̮̙͍̙̟͉̺͎͂̓̓͆̉̃̽͋͂́͋̈́̀̈́͆͌͆̀̑̀̄̉̈́̃̂̍̌̓͗̆̎̽̿́̎͒̒̍͐̏́͗̍̒̀̑̃͒̇́̉̊̌͒̾̔̈̈́̈́͊̌̂̾̉̊̒͋̈́̌͒̉̌͛̾̄̋̉̓̒̍̽͗͒̒͗̏͌́͋̑͑̀͗̓̅̉̈́̈́̾̇̽́̒͐̇́͐̓͗̀̉̑͊̉͋̈́̅̆̌̋̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅh̵̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̻̳̙̪͈̣͇͇̠̪͍̝̳̠̰̜̯̟͇̖͈̰̱̱͇͕̟͍̫͖͚͎̘͉̗̙͓̝͇͇̠̰̫̼͕̯̘͖͖͈̦̙̦̦̻̭͈̞̥͍͚̝̗̭̣͕̫̮̝͉̤̣̺̮̝̜̭̠̮͎̭͍͍̻͖̬̝̲͕͈̜͓̘̩̞̼̜̣̦͈̭͉̙͙̻̙̫̟͎̯̤͍̤̠̤̱̺̥͖͚̬̼̤͙͚͎̳͇̝͇̰̤̬̻̻̻̟̥̪͖͕̮̻͖̱̥̳̠͈̥̝͉̩̙̳͖̤̩̝͎͚̣̼̣̬͚̔̀̃̾̌̀͆̏̽̉̿̉̽̽̊̽̈̋̈́̔̐̋̅̾̅́̏̎͂͐͐̃̏̽͌̎̂̈͛̏̐́̂͗̍͆͊̈́̌̋̆̆̓̇̈́́̒̎̃̈̉̑̒͐̎͑̈́̌̋̄͌̇͒̔̋̃̍̆̿̽͂̒̏͂͋̍̈́͊́̑̆̏͒̈̈́́́̿̿̎͒͊͒̋̄̑̀̾́͋̄͋̍̿̐̂̉̅͐̅͛͑̋͂̓̋̄̏̄̆̇̄̊̄̌̏̅̽̆̂͑͂̽͊̿̽̏͛́͑̉̇͗̐͐̈̇̿͆̊̒̆̓̒͛̂̆̇̒̓́̑͒̍͆̽̓̒̀̓̒̀̓̇̾̓͐͐̑̍̽̃́͊̑̃́̃̍͋̊́̾̓̅͐̂̄̾̏͂͌͋͒̈́͌̇̉̈̒̑̂̒̓̂̑̉̓́͆̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅī̶̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̨͚̝̣͓͙͈͔̦̫̘̳͚̖̯̻͖̠͕̺̜̖̪̟͖̣̗̘̲͚̦͇̠͈̟̙̗̗̜̗̲̞͔̫̥͇̰̮̙̖̼̣̜̳͙͖͔̠̻̯̳̲̮̫̳̞͓̰̤̮̭̮̭̖͉̠̙̘͙̥̩͕̹̤̥͖̱͍̟͉̭̻̩̤̤̱̦̰̟̬͚͚͕̠̩͚̰̖͉̩̯̝̯̦͕̩̻̙̣͎̟̱̟̫̝͎̹̦͚̝̫͓̱̙̮̺̩̙̣͓̹̖͈̭͓̘̗͎̰͓̠̪̱̠̳̺͖͖̣̼̞͉̮̤͓̟̼̳̺͓͓̜̪̞͇͕̤͔̗̔̅͂̍̀̔̋̌̇͒̿͐̅̌̋̉̏̌̉̐͊̒̄́̈́̄̾̽͑̃̈́͐̏͗̇̎̑́̒̈̈́͂͗̅̃̓͂̋́̀̑̍̊́͛̀̀͑̎̊̂̾͋͗̋̊̆͒̂̃͊̍͑͂͌̈͐͌́̓̅͋̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̸̢̛̛̞̪̰̤̣͓̺̯͉̠̗̳͉͓̖̼͇̪̹̪̮̤̜͕͍̝̗̱̃̋̉̄̈͌̿̒̆̔͂͗̈́̐͐̊͐̊̎̀͊͌̃̈̆̋̏̉͑̋̀̌̿̀̊̃̂̈̆̋̂̎͛͑͂̈́̽́͗͗̀̓̽̄̓̔̀̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝g̵̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̛̛͎͎̥̬̹̯̤͕̟̥̣̭̙̟̲̫̝̗̮͔̝͎͖̩̝̼̝̠̞̖̮̠̞̯͖̤̘̮͈͖̮̖̤̭̪̗̻̞͚̥͇̲͙̗͉̘̜̫̥̟̣̮̭̪̭̱̱̓͂͐̒̓͆̽̀̈̇̊͐̋͊̈́͂̀͒̈͗̓̿̾̽̐̈́̊̔̇̅͂̃̐̽̓̈́̈́̽̇̎̂̊̇̐͗̈͒͘̚͘͜͝ͅs̶̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̖̼̺͖̞̯̱̱̳͖̞̥̟͕̹͔̘̙̩͎̼̲͖̞̪̘͙͓͈̗̗̙̹͎̺̫̳̱̗̤͖̘̼̩̺̗̲̗͔̹͈̣̱̤̦͎͓͕͓̻̱̣͙̙̠̱͔̯̞̖̜̪̱̺̗̲͕̣͎̰͍̹͈̯̖͍̰͚̱̙̰̹̬̗̼͖͈͍̮͖̩͖̮̬͓͚͚͎͔̮̥̖̪̮̻͇͍̟̤̖̰͕̦̦̜͉̳̭̹̰̭̦͓̮̯̖͙̤͍̰̭̭̱̠̙͉̺̪̜͖̦̪̯̝̬̬̙̲͕̥̠͓̻͕̗̻̲̳̻͔̳͎̖̣̬̤͍̼͍̮̦̳̟̬̜̫̞̫͙͙͚̻͙̟͇̝͙͚͕̯͚̤̙̟̝̦̝͓͔͉̪̘͉̥̼̦̬͉̭͓̱̺͖̲͎̗̙̭͈̣̻̬̫̱͍̟͓̪͕̗̱͗͒̅̊̃̐̐̐̀̓̒̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ!̸̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̬̞̫͕̺͔̮͓̲̹̯̲̣͎͖̲͙̲̭͖̬̭͓̮̤̼͉̣̝̹̜̝̪͚̮̙̼̠̦̰̪̹̘̰̤̗͍̦̰͕̬͕͉̫͎̭̤̼̫̬̼̲͙̘̫̜̩͕̭̪̱̙̝̤̯̪͉̱̣̠̬̞̱͓̰̐̓̈́̐͆̎̈́̀̌̍̇̈́̇̎̔̀̉͒͋̅̓̌͒̄́̌̔̈́̏́̽̐̀̌̒̽̊̊̌̅̐̃̐̇̏͐̊̐̀̇̏̉̀͊͋͋͐̑́͛̓͛͌͂͊́̀̔̑̒̊̎̈́́̇̀̈́̂̀͌̍͋̾͊̄̍͂͋̍͂̀̿͗̿̐̓̐̀͋̂͗̽̑̔̌͌̒̎̀̆̇̈̆̿̾̇̈́͑́̈́̏̽̒́̎͊͌̊̌̍͐͑̄̉̽̓̇͑̅̓̃͂̿̓́̈́̄̅̓͋̋͐͗̎̓̅͗̈́̾̓̍̀̀̊̎́͂̉͆̄̓̓̎̔̃̐̾̔̄̎̂̑̔́̽̌̊̀̃̈́̆̐̏̈́́̎͑͑͌̆͊̉̏̎͋̑̃́͑̇̍͆́͆͗̐͊̈́͆̌͆̌̒͒̇̽̿̄́͊̊͂̈̓̀̄͌̐͒̂͑̉͊͌̿̄̿͋̔̉̃̒͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̢̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̖͙̗̥̖̘̳̘͕͎͉̠͉̙̼̞̘̤̠͎̦̱̙̠͎̮̜̣̗̙͔̯̗͕̬̗͙̖͎̤͖̣͈͍̲̲̖̠̫̩̖̟͖̦̖̮͔̜̭͇̼͔͇̳̘̤͉̗̝͔̩̙̟͇̩̞͚̜̫͈͍͕̺̬̯̬͕͔̞̝̻̯̹̱͍̦͔͛͐̈̐̀͐̈̿̿̒̉̅̏̏͊̄̈́̿̊̐̍̈͒́̀̈́̅̾̀̅͊̉̅̓̐̎̓̓͑̾͗̅̿̑͛̓̆̏̆̅͌̈̽̽̐͆̒̾̽́̎̔͆͐́̐̑̌̔̅̈́̓͛͒̐͋͑̈́̌̇̐̾͐̍͌̒͋̾́́͋̈́̔͌͆̀̒̊̏͂̈́͐̊̎̒̈́̉͆̈́̀̆̇̿̌̈̑̾͛̋͑́̀̽́͗̍͂̉͛͒͋̋͆̀͊̇̀̒̔̀̿͗́́́̔̌͐̍̽̏̿́͐́̆̆̍̔͂̌͊̾̐̈́̑͒̐͗̓̋̋́̓͋͋͂͑̍͂͒̉̄̇̄͊̓̂̀̅͊̇͐͂͗̐͛̍̔͌͊́̎̃̊͑̓̈̃̅̎̆̈́̍̄̈́̇̒̈͌͛̇̀̀͂́̽̊̊͒̉̎̏̉̅͛͒͒̌̓̉͋̈͌͂̒̌̈́̋̅̓̉̄͛͂̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅM̸̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̛͙̥͕̦͖͚̙̫̹͍̞̦̗̤̰̦̬͚̯̞̙͓̻̬̰̫̲̭̳̳̭͈͚̘͕̦̘͇̩̗̦͔̩̲̬̗̳̼̞͎̙̖͉̞̫̞̘̗͚̹̟̜̱̩̱̥͉͚̲̻̻̟̝̱̦̠͕̞̤̯̤̭̬̠̩͙̭̖̞̜̜͕̜̙͓͕̫̳̬̠̤̯̪̱̥̯̙̤̟̦̜͖̮͈̗̟̳̲͙̣̺̰̘̻̣̱̻̦͕͈̟̺̟̪͈͉͖͓̠͓̲̜̘͎̫̪͔̰̭̲̼̠͙̺̘̝͎̩̮͕̱̥̠͓̤͓̫̼̱̪̠̝̝̮̲̩̝̹̺̩͍̩͔̜̲̝̬̯̪͙̩͙̖̤̞̼͍̘̥̩̙̬̗̲̩̥͖̻̖̼̙̟͓̗̪͙̠̗̝̗͓̼̱̦̣̫̖̦͉̫̳̜̣̥͂͌̂̇͂̎͋̽̎͋̓̏̍̑̆́̏̈́͋̌͗̈́͆̈́́́̌̉̈̈́̈́͌͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅå̷̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛͇̲̠̪͉͓͍̰̦͎̼̟̯͕͚̯̥̯̼̩̦̙̩̖̲̯̮̳̜̻̤̼̗̞̻͔̫͍̫̥͉͈̺̭̮͈͙͍̦͈͇͇͉̻̬̹̤̻̖̘͈̻̜̱͇̻̱̣̲̖̯̹̱̜̹͙̱̥̠͎͇̟̣̪̩̫̥͚̟͎̯̪̯̘̆̂́̈́̆̀̒̉̅̉̈͆̀̅̽͑̏͆͌͐̓̂̿̄̓͑̀͂̇͐̀͐̌͆̀̏̂̎͊̈́́̈́̽̋̓͌̌̐̐̎̑̋̐̿̇́̀͐͆̔̽̍͆͂̓͐̄̀̓̄͊̆̈́̈́̓̏̃̽̄̄̿͐̊̊͑̃̿̈́̆́̀͒̃̀̄́̿͛̀̓̿̽̃̿͛̈́͑̍̌̾͂̉̓͂͛̄͌́͗́̌̄͌̀́̀̂̀͌̾͐̃̆̒̆̽̅̀̎͑́͊̃̑̆̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅy̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̫̣̺̼̲̮̯͇̞̞̱̼͙̤̩͙̹͔̓̓̔̃͐̈́̀̊͒́̓̆̈́̔͗̐͆͑̊̓̾̂͒̃͑̓̀̽̈́͗͒́̅̾̃̋̍̒̈̈̓̽̂̊͋̈́̾̓̍̑̊̇̔͛́̽͗̌̅̓̇̾̀́̃̇͗̄̀̇͌̿͊̉͆̿͋͐̍͗͂͌͋̀̓̎͂͗͂̎̎̄̑͒̃̂̊̀͑̽́̽̽̐̓̌͂͒͗͋͆̀͆̒̽̀͂͋̈́̒̆̍͐͒͌̌͑͐̿̍͛̇̏̽̽̾͒̈́̄̍̾͆͐͋͗̃͂̀́̋̿͆̄̍̆́́̉͒͌̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ḃ̵̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̠̮͙̠̺͈̗̫̭͔̩̟͔̞͎̫̰̯͔̠͔̱̙̩̤̪̫̜͚͍̲͔͔̖̼̗̖̹̙̬̺̬̼̰̰̟̩̺̟̯̘̖̻̱̮̮̙͔̞͇̜̖̠̰̩̣̼͓͖̯̩̳͚͇͇̥̤̗̝̲̠̝̼͚̯̲̪̲̹̠̲̫̘͕̬͈͕̗̻͚̫̫͚̰̠̮̤̼̣̺̦̺̞̩̠̙͍̯͚̤̦̗͍̱̳͍̙͇̯͚̘͎̺̗͖̣̻̱̫͉̺͙̬̠̲͇͓̟̩̗̤̞̤͍̣̬͖̝͎̥̗̘̬̭̳͇͙̮͙̲̳̲̰̺̣͎̘̦̙̼̰͔̙͕͔̬̜̲̺̩̼̮͖̳̣̱̱̞̖̗͎̮̭͕͖͕͚̗͎̻̯̤̘͉̞̣͇̤̲̘̤̯͔̞̪̺̤͔̩̣̻̫̪͈̦̤͇̞͔̺̤̮̹̘͎̖̪̠͙͓̤̼̭̻͍͍͓̘̪̪̠̓̔̅͒̍́͛̊̄̃͐̉̍͐̔͊̿̄̀̓͛̈́̇͋̀̂̾͊̒͌̊̈́̾̾̈́̏͑͑͆̇͒̐̾̇͐̒̇̏̅̾̃͑̀̄̓͐̍̌͂̐̓̈́͗̈́̂̾͆͒̿͊̀̏̏̃͂̏̀͆̓̊́̈́̓̐̆̓̍̾̅̓͑̀͒̄̏̇̅̽̐̿̋͊͐̏̋̾̏̂̔́̆̀͋̏̍̈́̒̔͒̋͊̓̓̽͂̀̾̏̀̇͒̐̾͒̍͆̐̉̂͊̀̆̿͋̒̓́̌̒͊̓̉́̾͂͆̅͂̑͌͒͂̌̂̏̑̑͛͌͑̍͋̀́̿̏͒̒̇̑́̀̽̇̈́̎̀̃͒̌̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̸̡̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̖͖̜̥̹̭̺̜̞̺͉̝͓̗̩̪̩̟̮̟͕̭̹̮̘̦͖̼̻͈̼̳̹͇̺͕͙͖̰͇̲̦̩͓̯̭̬̭̪̥̩̹̙̲̜͚͖̘̥̗̞̝͙̟͕̭̜̘̺̲͚͓̩͓͈͈̟̥̗̹̫͚̲͇̮̥̙̗̥͈̗̖̯̫̺͔̻̻̞͕͉̙̠͓͓͕̗̘̩̠̼̪͍͉̯͖̘͙̹̬͔͓͉̻̱̗͚̗̹͔͇̲͔̱͖͕̮̹̲̦̼̝̠̙͇̳̘͉̞̜̪̜̜̮̯͙̬̍͐̽̀̈́̽͛̏̐͆͆̎̃͒̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̫̘͕̪͇̹̯͎̞̘̘͙̱̤̟̮͈̭̙͇͔̦͓̹̘̫̼̩͖̣͔̥͍̲̪͓̮̣̱̥͇͈͇̗̲̯̳̖̜͈̳̹͚̥̭͕̝̮̲̙̗̳̫̖̹͕̯̺̗̻͙̣̹̝̹̘̦̩̫̬͉͓̫͈͔͎͙̭̙̬̞̲̜̮̬̲̖͇͕̰͔̙͔̙̪͈̘̯͖̰͓͍͈͓͓̺̥̜̙̼̘̲͈̮͍̯͚̺̼̟͖͚̪̭̣͖̟̭͇̩̹̩̬͔̞̥̯̪̪̗̹̟̺͍͙̦̥͉̘̪͙̬͔͚̺̖͍̼̣̠͎̹̜̳̜̹̯͚̱̣̗͕̟̦͓̻̖̣͇͇͇̠̪̘͖̱̩̺̼͔͈͍̼̳̯͉̤͚̪̥̺͉̹͕̩̳̥͔̰̲̮͎̲̺͇̱̭͚̙̻̜̬̗̯̦͖̈̀̑̍͋̏̿́̓̏͒̈̇͆͌͆̌̂͑̈́̑̅̀͊̓̔̀͋̐̽̀̒̍̃͐͐̈́̇̌͗̂̓̓͗̏͆̓̍̀͗̇̿̒̿́͂̀̂̀͆̃͑̀̂̑̈͑̾̒͒̄͊̒̀̿̀̊͒͑͒͆͂̃̓̂̀̍͑̔̏̏̿̀̂̈̃̈́̿̃͋̓͊̆̾̊̈́̌̔̍̑̅͋͒̂͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̶̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̭͉̗͚͓̤̳̤͈͍͕̩͖̻̘̙͕͙̺̖͔̟͓̯̯͔̙̖̦͙̰̦̩͚͚͈̖͕͉̗͔̝̥̭̹̦͕̬͚̫̗̳̪̼͉̩̱͙͇̼̤̼̜͙͍̤̱̖̲̻̩͎͓̼͙̻̼̲̭̫͔̖̪̻͎̱̭̭̠̦̻̖̹̳̮̘̠̻̞̤̱̱̹̠̙͙̹̖̘̖͛̾͒͗͐̀̅̂͌̑̆͌͒̾̃̽͌̑̌̿̓̀̄́̏͗̾̄͂͐͐̒̃̒͗̈́̽͊̑̍̄̈́̅̋̒̾̽͋̏͒͐͗̆̒͆̂̓̇̎̾͊̓̅̇̇̑̅̇̄̈́͛͐̄̑̈́̄̈͂̒͆͆̾́̐̌͊̈́͗̀͋͑̓̾̃̊́̑͑́̄̊̀͆̾̀̓̇͗̀̑͛͒́̀̉̊̇̔̄́̍͂̄̑̅͊̒́̃͂̄̓̈̅͂̾̂́̊̋͗͊̐̒̋̍́̾̌́̃̉̈̋͛̽̊̑̑̀̏́͑̔̍́̈́̓͐́͐͋̈́͂͑̒̍̽̽͐͑̓̈́̌̀̅̀̿̑̓̇͗̿͋́̑͋̿͛̍͐̽̌̇̽́̍̄͋̈́͋́͆̒̅́̓̅̄́̎͛͑́̈͑͂͗͛͗̒̃̀̌͗͌̓̀̃̾́͐̓͛̋̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̡̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̞̜̗̞͇̬͎̰̯̯͉̼͓̘̻̺̝͚̠̖̙̩͙̯͔̻͎̺̭̙̥̯͚͇͔̞͎̲͇͈͈̦̥͕̪̹̭̝̠̤̜͕̤͈̟͔̱̳̦̰͓̲̰̥̝̰͍̗̩̘̲̲̼͙̹̳͔͇͔͖̲̬̘̙̗̤͉̰̞͕̳̪̤̘͓̩̞̗̦̻͎̪͙͙͙̟̯̬̰͚͖̺̦̗͕̝̠̯̪͙̻͍̺̰̯͓̠̞̘̻̥̰̪͉͙͈͓̤̫̳͖̼̼̥̹̼̺̗̜̝̩̖̜̣͉̟̖͖̬͔̱̬̮͈͕̰̭̹̞̝͎̰̟̹̞̦̬̟̥͙̥̦̮̥̩͈͈̜͖̫̰̯̪̱͖̣̳̻͖̮̩͇̭̻͙̤͚̝̻̹̹̒̐͒͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅd̸̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͎͇͓̳͖̹͔͓͔̻͓̜̪̩͚͈̼͖̹̣͓͎͂̽̌̎̀͆̒̓̎̽̀̃͊͌̿͐̄̆̾̏̌̔̆͆̋͒͛̒̐̆̃͊͛̿͑̀̆̆͒͆̽͂͒͂̈́́͐͛̀̏̐̅̐͆͂̅̇̈́̋̍̅̈́͌̐̽̈́̅͗͆͐̑̊̏̿̇̀́̑̈́̿́̐̔̔͗͗̂̈́̑́́̄̎͆̂̄͂̓͒̀̓̽̂̍̉͒̓͆̎̊͆̊̎̅̽̋́̓͒͐͒͐̈́͆̈́͛̆̈̇̈́̊͐͛̒̈́̀̅́̍̀̆͌̂͗̑͋̊̃̐̐̈̆͗́́̆̔͗̒̃̃͌̓̎̿̈́͗̉̍͂̐́̆̇̊̓̔͊̂̒́̑̑̋̿͑̿̄̓̓̈́̅̅̈́̈́̀̄̇͛̎̾̉̆͋̈́̆́̄̍̀̋̾͊̀̃͑̆̅͂̾͊̋̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝r̶̡̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̢̯̻̝̲̣̲͈̲͔̯̩̖̱̱̰̖̭̮͚̪̺̯̝̤̫̹̟̺͈͖̖͍̭͚̗̘͔̗͎̩͉͕̲̘͉̩͚̜̪͓̤͙͖̬̦̰̤̙̹̭͙̗̜͎̻̱̲͙̹̩̞͈̣̱̘̲͇̺̙̠̪̦̟̜͇̪͓͓̪̣̖̺̞̯͓̥̭͔͇̲̞̯͇͔͈͓̫͙̥̣͚̺̪̘̟͍̤̬̼̖͈̖̯̺̠̦̱̤̝͓̘̞͙̰̱̞͙͔̻͉͍̠̮̱̤̠̪͉̠͚̬̹̥̺̰̦̯̮͓͇̮͍̘̭̬̼̙̞͕̣̖̻̮̞̫̟̦̥̫̘̘͍͓̖͖̭͉͎̭̝͓̪̞̹̯̮̠̳͕̭͎̗̙͍͓͈̺̭̱̺̳͕̯̜͈̤̳̃̓̈́͛̆̽̎̒͊̐͑̾̾̋̀͌́́͋̀̽͊̋̿̏̈̃̂̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͖̼̖̝̳̥̞̯͉͍͎͓̫͕͎̗̤̠̘̫͚̰̣̯̺̬̟̳̙̰͖̯̠̲͇̮̲͓̗̖̙̖̜̰̫͈̪̙͈̗͚̦̤͔̻͍̱͔̫͕̠̳̖̥̻͕̩͖̗̘͉͓͔̮̲͙͖͙̣̟̥͔̹͍̬͇̤̮͓̪͈̳̖̞̩̫̘̬̘͚̥̼̤̘̫̖͖͕̳̟̦͙̲̫͉̱̺̱̹͓͍͇̥̉̉͊̉̈̓̌̑̌̊̊̑̓́͌̅͌͐́̌̆͛͌̓͆̑̓̈̒̇̑̓̀̃̓͒͐̄́̆͗͑̈́͛͛̋̉͛́͆̐͌̈́̑̓̃͛͐̇̍̊̌̈́̉͋̾͗̀̒͋̈̌̏̔̑͛̆̌͐̀͑͐͊̐͗͊͒̉̿͆̾́̓̇̇̾̽̋̄͆́̀̇́̇̏͂̊̔̔̇́̔̓̈̽̽̇͌͆̔̀̀́̏͆̌̇͊̓̀̊̉̃̈͌̈̍̉͑̍̓̆̓́̎̇̉͋͂̿̄̍̒̋̈́̇͑́̌̑̔́͌͋̓͊̅́̂̑̈́̈́̄̈̌͌͒̈́̐͛̅̏́̓̅̍̔̉̋̈́̽̑̽͆́̆̉̋́̄̎̇̋́͑́̑̽̉̓̒̂͑̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̷̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̡̛̛͚̭̰̼̦͍͉̜̹̪̘̱̥̠͎̰̣̳͙̖̤̖̖͙̬̠͕̱̮̞̼͚̬̤̝̝̺̮̜͕͈͉̪̰̲̣̮̥̜͎̜͕̠̺̖̬̱̣̥͇̗̹͉̪̣̜̺͕̹̯͇̮̭̜͎͚͍̥̺̟̳̲͓̠̜̼̩̤͉̤͉̖̱͚̖̤͕̪̞̞͚͕̃̐͗͋̉̀͆̅̐̏̔͋̑̆̐̄̏̔͋̋̈́̎̆̇̌͆̅̄́̔̓̄͋̈́́̏̓̿͆͆͂̐͌̀̈́̍͋̋̽̈̍́̐̓̊͆̀͋̑̎͋̎̀͂͋̏̉͆̏̄͌͑̽́̂̔̇̎̈́̃̑͑̂̉̀̃̔̋̉͑̎͂̈́̀̎̄̀̎͑̎͋̓̍̉̏̾͛̀͑͂̄̾̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̵̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̡̛̛͚͕͙̙̳̼̹̤̭͚̘͓͙̯̞͚̫̘̱̖̻̮̳̻̟̳̩̘͕̣̗̜̪̦̣͖̼̲̣̩͉̜͖̮̣̟̱͔͍͕̜͈͓̜͎͓̘̤͚̺͇̰͓͚̾̄̊̅͆̌̍̋̐́̆̒̏͆̀̍̔̉̾͛͒̊̊̓͒̓́̈́͆̿̈́̌̃͛̃̿̈́͋͒̄͊̑͊̈́̿̔̈́̊͗̑͆̐̐̔͗̃́͐̎̏̈́͌̉̾̓̓̎̂͑̀͋̈́̑̒͋̂̉̆͑͋̎͌̏͂̑̌̈͆͋͊̽̊͒̆̇̄͆̒̈͂̏̄̄̉̌̏̇̽̇̀̄̑̇̌́͂́̋̉͆́̄̈́͊̈́̊̍̌̌̇̏̈̊̉̑̃̈͑͛̅́͋́̃̈́̄͑̏̎̉̀͊͊̊̿͒͌̈̆͂̅̎͒̊̌͗̌̃̉̄̌͛̓͆̏̒͋́̆̈́̑̓̐̀̀͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅt̴̨̛̛͚͉̫͍̮̥͗͐͊͛̿̈́̌͗͂́̾͗́̐̾̌̉̆̋̀̌͒͛̅̈́̃̀̈̌̃͗͑͗͋̍̀̈́̐͛̀̓͑̉͒̋͊̿̈́̌̈̋̇́̊͋͊̈́̂̔̄̈́́̃̋̒͗̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͝ ̷̡̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̘̞̪͚͚̠̼̪̳͇̱̯̗̻͉̠̫̪̙̗͙̙͎͖̗͈̺͖͖͈̫͉̠̦̺͕̦̰̘͈̜͔̪̥̖̟̩͇̭̺̭͖̜͔̭̭̙̩͈̙̥͍͙̫̰͍͕͖̠̘̜̟͕̟̳̘̬̲͕̰̠̥̗̙͍͔̤̘̞͚̤͔̞̬͎̙͖̘͔͚͖̗͓̱͍̯͉̺̥̼̰̻̠̲͕͔̫̝̗̥͎̘̙̺̤̞̳̬̞̭̙̲͇̮͓͎͚̩̠̤͉̳̠̳͖̮̠͉͕̙̝̟̦̗̦̟̝̠̩͔̦͚̤͖̲̺̘̯̘͇̹̠̻̭̩̥̟̫͉͉͙̤̬͕͙̫͈͖͉̭̱͖̩̞͕̲̳̤̼̯̺͚̮͕̰̹̲͓̤̞̯̼̔̐͋͋̊̌͛͐̐̾͌̍͐̄̾̆̋͆̐͊͗̾́̈́̃͆́̊̍͋͂͌̽̈̾̓͆̉̀̾̏̈́̿̃͗̇̈́̌̏̄͛̈̓͐̓̈́͐͆̑̈͑̋̈́̂̀͂̐̅̓̄̽͐̅̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅá̶̠̻͖̟̺̟̻̼̮̳̈́͗̈̎̍͋͑͋̐̔̔̿̋̀͑̐̇͋́̓̌̈́̑̔̆̓͋̋̐̋͗̀̿̾̀̽̀̾͛̋͑̑̅̀̂̈́̅͂͊͐͆̉͐̀̒̑̎͛̊͌͑̇͑͐͗̈́̄̌̽̽͐̅͛̒̊͊͗̉́̾̉̓͋̆̏̉͂̎͛̓͋̑͂͒͊̀͗̅͋̈́̈́͑͊̇̓͆̔̽̀̃͐̎̐̿̎̔̏̈̀̍̉͒̉̃͆̈́̈́͗́̆̈́͊͊̔͒͊͆̄̔̂̀̏̆͋̄̍͒̊̉͗͆̄̐͂̆͆̃̑͗͒̆̈́̔͂̿͗͒̒͑̋̆̅̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅb̸̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̯͉̠̮̻͉̮͙͈̫͖̣̭̖̙̙͚͖͓̫͙͍͈͈̙̣̺̰̯̲̱̰͔̹̺͍̼̝̝̳͚̭̫͎̻̩̫̭̞̤̯͎̺̤̼̳̲̭̠͔͈̙̹̘̳̯͎̙͕̪̺̞͕̲̬̲͓̮̟̫̰̻͓̘̥͓̝̗̰̪̜̝̣̰̰̝̪̣̭̤̦̺̺̗̼̭̳̳̻̰̫̱̟̗̲͎̜̤̥̖̹͖̖̻̭͖̺̪͔̼̣͙̩͔̼̝̫͖̙͓̖̦̙̝͔͍̻͕̝͕̰͍͖̭̲͇̹̣͚͖͎̪̲̥͔̖̞͚͉̝̬͔̥̻̜̙͚̜͔̹͇̼̹̩̜͎̳̘͈̯͔̠̱̦͇̦͎̼͇͎͈̬͔͉͍͇͙̝̜͕̼͕͎̜͙̍͛̾́͂̍̀́̈́͗̒͊̾̔͊̂̽̉͐̑̋̊͛̃̀̓͛͆̾̎̈́͆̓͆͆̔͌̿̉̽͛̋͗̀̔͒̉̈́͛͌͆̀̏̀͒͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅó̸̧̡̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̡̺͉̘̰͕͕̙̺̗̺͈̘̰̗̙̦̟̼̤̫̣̳̯̰̟̪̫͙͓̹̜̹͕͙͓̼̺̘̺̭͕̖̳͖̯̠̩̖̪̠͓̖̯͖̭͖̯̪̤̥̙͖̩̮͔̙̗̮̺̤̠̣̹̫̝̦̫̞͇̪̪̣̝͖͚͉͕̲͉̠̰̖̺͕͇͈̰͕̪̼̻̞͎͈̝͙͍̺͚̖̮͍̙̭̦̯͕̘̖͍̰̪̭̘̼̭̘͓̦̰̣͎̼͙͇̰̮̩̤͕͍̫͈̱͇̰̜̝͙̥͍̥̻̼̳̟͖̟̩͉̙̩͈̪͉̹̣̰̤̖̉̇̿͂̇̎͌̐͗̎̄̇͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̸̢̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̮͈̫̙͍̫̝̣̖̖͕̖̯͈͈̟̜̟̻̺͔͖̲̭͚͖̘̬̳̙̬̠͕̜̱̜͓̯͇̞̱͎͓̗͔̼̼͎̘͉̣̣̦̠̦̪͓̫̞̠̹̰̖͔͕̗̩̼̹͔͓̩̳̪̪͉͚̯͉̥͍̠̥͈̤̩̠͚̞̩̳͚̱̰̪̞̣͉̫̠͎̦̫͈̥͓̞͚͇͕̻̤̖̙͔̣̳̲̺̤̲̘̹̫̭̯͇̻̙͖̯̼͖̝̺͔̝̦̣̬̫͙͍̲̘̖̲̲̰̗̜̠̱͉̳͙̼̣͉̻͇̹͕̹͕͎̲̞͍̹̦̼̦̰̗̟̹͚̣̯̯̼͈͖̯̻̖̱̼̹̥̫̗͓̱͚̱͎̘̺̖̗̗͙̪̱̠̯̦̦͈̻̥̫̹̞̼͚̻̠͇̲͔̮̞̩̙̘̯̟͙̬͖̤͍̱̱͍͓͓͑́́͂̏̈̋̓́̄̏̄̈́̆͊̃̽̊̂͑̈̌̊̆͗́́͆͌͒̈̉̎̓́̒̅͗̃͑͂̐̔̐̌̊͗̀͑̾̎̈̄͆̂̉̊́̆̄̓̏̋̑̇̾͊̐̋̈̽́͆̔̀̎̄̋͊̎͑́̈́̓̅͒̆̽͊̈́͆̔͐̃͗̈́͊͐̊͆͆̿́̔͒́̎̊̌̽̆̒̀̒̽̄̇̈́̅͌̈́̍̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṫ̷̢̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̛̛͈͇͖̱̭̮͕͍̹̟̠̪̤̗̞͔̣̯̬̺͍̹̙̬̣͈̝͕̹̩̦̞͖̠̝̱̣̭̼̻̥̯͚͕̜̟͈̼̮̠͔̫͉͈̩̱̱̣̬̣͓͍̞̭̰͓̪̥̖̰̰̤̣̥̖̽̍̀̆̐͑̋͐͋̆͛̉͋̀̽́̔̆̔͌̐̉̍̒̀̿͑͐̎͌̀̊̀͊͊͑̒̂̐̉́͋̒͆̓̊͌͗̄̐̅̾͐̅̆̆͆̈́̌̀̏̏̉́͑͊̆̓̋͐̇̈́̓͗̃́̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̵̧̡̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̮̖̗͍̼̲̪̣̰̩̝͖͔̯̯͕͕̤͇̰͉̰͙̰͕͇̖͚͚̗͖͍͕̬̗̹̠͚̩̣̝͕̹̬͎͕̝̹͙̳͚̺̦̩̩̫͍̜͇̰̟̣͕̯̲̪̖̤̬̠̤̹̼̥̱̪͖͙͕̟̦̲͎͍̜͖̹̰͚̺̝̫̳̩̟̞̮̝̤̣̬̥͚̞̥̱͖̭̖͈̻͖̠͔̳̩̣̻͙͚͔̯̦̘̮̺̞̥̩̜̟̤̣̬͕̥̼̼̪̮̩̖̺̞̮̬̝̥̘̖̹̼̻̣̥͉̳̜̙̹̫͈̗̤̪̼̲̯̪̄͂̓̃̌̄̀́̀͆̑͑̔̾͌̔̄̈́̔͐̒͛̃̄̌̌̿̾̇͗̒̓̌͂͑͊͗̎̉̀͗̾͐̓̈́̌̅̅̾͂̔̀̄̀͐̃̑̂͆͒́̃͋̍̐̍̓͆́̅̉̅̃̇́̈͊̉̇̾̽̈́͌̈́̒͊̔̇̌̏̀̂̐͋͆͒̿͑̈̈́́͗͒̔̈́͗́̿͛̈́̍̅̒̓̒̑͆̌̋̐̐͒́̔́́͐͛̋́̐̌͆̇̏̓͑̓̄̂̾̍͛̓̄̿͒̌̄̈̽̏̉̾͑̿̋͌̍̊̾̃̇̈̇̍͊̒͛̈́̀̏̔̓̎̓͊̈́̔̅͊͑̑͑̋́̏̀́̎̈́̈́̽͒͛́̈̋̂͌̄̑̊̑̇͆̄̿̓̉͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̷̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̘͙̪͓̹̱͓͍̟̮͚͙̹̫̮̩̺̪̟͕͖̭̹̬̣̙͚̳̗̦͖̯̯̟̤̫̼̞̙̲͙̪̫͉͚̼͎͚̭̲͈̮̫̲̥̙̲͓̟̠̣͇̫͍̣̣͓̦̘͙̗̙̖̙̲̼̣͕͉̱̩̳̤̱̦̮͖̻̘̫̄̂̐͂̈́̌͂̄̋̉̋̐̈̇̉̓̅̇̐̀͊͂̔̓̊̈͌̋̓͋̽̀̀͐̓͐̍̈́́̽̌̽̇̈́̈́̾̈͂̾̈́̍͌̈́͗̀̀̅̉̂̇̃̿̍͗̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ȩ̶̧̢̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̳̮̼̬̗̹̦̝̞̳̪̩͎̳̳̮̭͇̥̤̭͚͚͙̫̦͖̺̩̰͎͚̖̙̘̮̝̜͙̣̘̙̠̹̖̙͓̠̮͕̣̮͔̹̯̠̱͎͇̳̞̰͎̺̞͚̬̱̬̟͙̝̦̠͔̻̯͇̖̝͙͖͓͈͚̭͈̝͈̪̖̪̞̰̻͉̩͓͔̩̻̮̺͈̳̞̣̱͔̱̲̖̦̣̞̗̱̭̖͚̼͕͇͖͖̱̣̪̯͕̞̯̱̭̙̙͕̤͉̫͈̜̥͇͈͎̯̥̼͙̘̣̜̫̤͓̤͙̣̪͇̲͉͈̖̥͙̪̞̮̻̥̗͇͔̦̜̠̘͕̖̩̺͕̞̳̱̠͙͇͔͔̝̫͈̜͈̹̪̰͔̥̬̔́̏̎̇̋͐̌͌͒͊̅̆̈́̂͋̂̄́̀̀͊̃̓̍̽̇̂͂̋̏̀͌͗̆̂͂̎̈́̾͆̊̀̓͂̈́̂̃̏̓͐͛̍̾̃̈́̅̎̓͛̓̉̅̅̈́́̑̓́̏͒̏̎̏͊̍̐͆̌̿̈́̂̀̈́̐̀̈͂̀͊̊̄̉́̅̇̍̂̄̊̋̋͑̌̃̉͌͒͂͐͐̿̋̃͆̔͆̃̀̇͗͗͐̀͋́̊̽̒́͐̐́͋͑̍̉̌́̇̾̈́̂̾̅̓̔̈̒̋̑̒̏̂̾̈́̿̎̓͒̋́̂̒́̔̏́͌͊̅͑́̃̎̅̏̈́̓̎̀̋̓̎͋͊͒͒̌̌͌̇͗̂̾̑̓͋̔͗̏̆͑͂̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̫͖͉̻̣̞͎̩̩̺̮̘̰̭̙̜̜̰͚͚͍͎̮̭̯̜͔̤̯̮̪̺͍̰̬͎̲̣̲̖͉̝͎̤̱͇̰͉̻̼̦̱̝̼̩̺̗̱͇̠̙̋̆͋̉̌̋̇͑͆̃̑̾̅͂̽̿̚̚͜͠ͅn̶̨̨̢̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̮̪̤̦͓̪̰̰̥͇̮̬̥͉̮̙̣͇̪͇̞̟̖̤͖͕͎̭̬̭͓̲̜̪̖̩̲͙͎͔̟̣̪͕̻̻̞͚̥̮̹̖̗͈̘̤̜̬̬͍͚͉͍͎̼͈̺̗͇̘͎̲̯̙̼̰̞̫͓͈͓̼̝̙̮͕͈͚̼̞̱͚̜̼̭͉͔̙̮̟̭̦̺̬̻͈͍̪̙̫̮̱͇͇͖͎̗͎̖̻͈̭͇̼̠̟̤͔͖̠̥̯̦͔̼̪̗͎̤̻̪̖͔͆̒̌̌͌̍͑͒̓̎̀̇͂̉̄̏̇̽͛̀̋̃͊̄́̃̋͒̆͋̋̑̓͑̀̆̀͂͒͒̀̿̿́͐̉͗̓͛͂̆̓͗̂̒͊̒̀̅̀́́̂͐͌͋̓̈́͂̃́̍̓̃́̐̊͂̆̇͑̑̑̽̀̅̃͊̃̌͌́̍̎͋̃͌̅͆̅͆̓̽̿͌̄̋̐͆͆̀́̂̃͐̽̂̇̽́̂̇́̽͊̅͌̿̐̐̌̐͐̍́̾̓͊̃͂̅͂͛͒̏̌͗̀͌̍̎̍̇̌̀̉̒̉̂͆̈́̀̈́̑͋̂̃͆̿͆͛̓̍̍̏̾̈́̐̐̒̄͒̾̊̈̆̿̈́̌̈́̊̈́̈́͒͒́̃̏̎͗̽̄̓̆̌̅̓̔̇̌̈́̄̆̽̇̑̿͛͆͒́̆̅͊̇̇̉̄͗̎̒̈́̋̀̾̓̉́̽̔͗̅̊̽̇̏̊́͆̌͆̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅg̵̡̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̧̡̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͓͙̱̙͙͙̥͖͇͕͔̼͕̙̪̩̼͖͙͙͇̱̬̝̟̘͉̼͚̗̙̬̗̪͉̘͎̝͈̦̥̤͉̘͍̱̮̥͇̝̦͕̘̝̭̹̦̘͖̰̰̫͎̻͚͕͚̘̻͖̮͎̦̼̱̥̮̹̤̤͕̲͎͍̰̫̲̻̦̺͓̬̞͚̣̟͓̭͕͕̦͙̻̟͔͕͚̤̝̩̯̖̣̻͔̫̲͓̜̪̰̖͖̱͖̗͙̣͓̜̖͚̮͍̮͖͚͔̬̹̗̪͕̦̬̼̪̳̟̼̪̱̮̦̼̳̻̘̞͇͈̲̣͎̳͉̼͙̪̫͎̗͈̻̫̣̰̯̪̠͕̹͖͚̖̫̼͈̲̠̯̖̭͉̯͇͍̠͔͎̮̥̱̯̱͖͓̫̠̤͍͉͓̩̦̭͖̦͔̠͇̳͉̺̫͎̩̳̫̘̹͓̏̅́̓̍̅̅̽̾̆̉́̈͆̍̀̄͗͆͗̈́͋̏̈́͒͒̏̉̐͐̈̽̾̒̇́͛̐̾́͋̏̃̋̋͂̏̌̒̀̃͒͐̓̃̏̅̀̅́̋̀̈́͌̊͆̉̈́̆̈́͂̆̉͂͂͊́̈́̊̿̊͛͒̎͂̓̓̊̑̃͒̓̏̑̉̎̃̊̓̽́͌̂̿̉̓̈́̊̐͒͂̀̒͒͛̈̎̎̉̂̈́̈̉͋̅̈́͑͑̂̍͛̂̈́͆̀̿̋̒̉͂̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̠̦͈̠̰̠͖͓̜̭̜͓̮̣͎̭̠̰̲͉͉̬̘̤̺̩͖͖͎̱̮̹̥̞̘̩̬̻̹͕̿̅̎̒̍̿̐̾͑̒̽̒́̔̉́̾̄̐̂̈́̐̃͊́̋̀̽̍̋͗̾̍̀̄̀̈́̈͊̔̈́̆̂̄͊̃̏̓̔̎̈́͋̃̄͌̾̃̆͗̌̃̃̎́̇̈́̐̽͋̂͗̽̍̐̂̆̒͊͒̿̿̅́̀̈́̓̒͑̆͛̉̽̈́̏́́̊̄̆́̅̀̒̍̀͌͛̊̇͋̌̋̀̾̉́͐͂͋̆̅͋̎̍̏̎͌́̊͐͂͐̎́͊̄͗́̈̅̆̀̄͐͂̂̽̄̈́́̒͑͌͐̅̉͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̸̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̛̝͙̮̮̖̹͈͍̰̟̠̝̤̫͚͙̥̻̰̺̮͖̠̳̦̪͕̤̠̪̗̘͇͇̲̤͙̪̺̟͕̯̟͖̭̣͈̞̞̬̥̭͈̪͇̟͚̮͔̗̪̲͎͇̯̳͉̲͉̞͓̼̣̫̙̳͔̳̝͇͓̺̞͇̘̠͎̫̞͍̫̬͔̤͙̦̲͙͍̥̗̝̟̭͉̪̬͈̙̙̯̰̻͖̥̱̺͚̻̦͔̫͇̫̗̞̩̯̬͇̫̟̦͚̞̩̲͈̣̞̻̖̘̰̙͍̱͙̣̲͛̎̋͆̏͛͛͐̃̈́͑̄͊͋̆̓̄̆̓̂̋̐̌̒̎̆̏̒̑̃́̄͐̀͐̄̃̊͋̔͒͗̐̽́̓̇́̂͆̓̽̑̔̿̄̎͗̀̓͗̚͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̯̲̲̭̜̙̬͔̤̺̣͕̯̙̫͎̮̻͎̲̠̘̼̤͔̯̮̳̤̙̼̠̪̭̗̤̞͇͕̩̟̪̖̳̳̳̤̜͍̣̺̘͈̻͖̮̖̰͕͔̞̖̮̮̘̖̞̯̖͉̫̬̬̭̜͖̳̣̫̲̦̬̼͍͓̹̬͖̪̱̩̞̗̰͖̠͔̳͙̱͇͍͉̬̜͚̺͉̩̥̻͕̝̺͓͎͕̼̏͌͋̈́͌̉̉̇́͆̆̈̈͂̀̀͂̋̐̊̅͋͊̌̆̓͐͂̎́̅͒͋̏͋̾̇̈́͛̎̉̈́̒̈́̑͆̇̄͛̍̔̊̓͊̊̊̐͂̉̾̔̾̓͗̊͛͛̾̑̍͛̀̔͋͐̓͗͒̀̃̓̇̏̉́̈̇̃̉̈́͛̒̈́̈́̌̐͑̌̆̐͊͋͆̉̓̈͋͐͗̀̓̄̽̀̈̈̓̌̏̄͆̋͂͒̏̌̒̅̌̏́͂͌͊̌̈́̒̋̆̿̈̑̈̇̈͊͗̔̏̾͂̎̈́̍͊̎̽͆͒̿͆̉̈́͗͋̑͐̒͑̊͛̀̔͌̋̔̎̍̒̉͗̀̈́̓͐̓̊̎̂̎͊̅̉̽̅̈́̓͐̓̌̐̿̿͊̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅç̸̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̤͔͕̺̻͈͓̬̪͕̻̠̺̣̟̪̬̟̱̜̮̫̝̘̺̯͈̩̜̱̘̺̳̟̦͔͈̻̗͕̖̪̙͙̝͔̬̤͇̠̟̣̥͓͖̬̫̗̳͎͉̻͚̬̟̭̣̯̣̣̟̦̮͔̲̰͎̳̞̮̞̮͎̯͍͇̖͇̳̱͉̦̼͂̆̓̓̅͐̔͛̔͗͌̾͆̿͐̿̇͒͌̎̽̈́̉̋̐̔̊̓̑̋͋͋̃̿̿̉̑͆̉̆̄̈́̄͐̽̍̆̎̅͆̓͂̏͗̆̅̈́̉͑̽̀̈̄̊̌̾̉̉̅̔͗̽́̒̌̇̓̓͑̒̀̔̃̎̀̈́̿̔͂́̏̂̔̌̓́̆̈̑̈́̈́͂́̈́̒̍̇̃̓͗̃̆͐͆̆̾̓̀͗̊́͊̋͋́́͛̾͐̆̅̔̈́́͂̓̿̔̓̔̽͛̊̉͒́́͛̍͊̃̊̈́́̈͌͑̋͐̋̂͋͆͌̒̿́̔̎́͊͋̎͐͛̒̑͑̉̓̄͗̌̊̈̒͆̑̋̑͑͗̒̏̓͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅo̵̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̢̧͓͕̠̖͍͖̤͇͉̙̗̲͖̖̻̲̭̩̞̜̺͔̠̭̻̦̼̖̘̪̭̹̻̩̰̳̫̬̗̯͙̹͔̤͈̲͓̫̥͚͕̭̝̩͕̳̠̠̫̫̟̳͍̖̖̬̦̗̩͇̲̙̯̮̜͍͕͔͕̩̺͖͕̠̮͇͍̖̰̻͈̲͍̬̳̗͙͙̠͔͎̮̻̟͉̯͕͇̯͓̠̮̳̝̣̣͈̬͔͉̺̥̺̘̤̻̻̦̳͎͚̹̮̙̞̗̥̠̦̫̟͍̦͙͖̜͕̤͍̦͔̻̠̪̗͇̟̖͔̘̙͎̘̺̟͕̜̯̟̞̰̜͍͈̯̼̤͚̭̻̠̠̰̥͔͔̪͕̝̭̘͍͋̅̽̓̽̄̑̂̇̑̎̋̋͑̏͒̅͗̄͗͗͐̇͗͗̿̌̒̽̈́̀̑́͋̒̓̏̄͋̉̄̎̑̀̓́̐̔̿̓̎̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅp̴̨̤̜͖͈̝̪̣͚͎͎̺̤̞̰̳̮̫̣̗͔̜̞̲̥̲̱̼͙͇̙̺̿͐͜͜ ̵̧̨̧̧̢̛̜̝̲͔̯͚̮̪̲̮̥͉̝̼̖̥̘̙̳͍̟̪̤̥̳̜̲̖̹̜̹̻̦̺̈́̈́͋̽̑́̆́̇͒͑́̈́̉̇̎̓͋̀̋̆̈́̀̎̇͌̀̒͐̍̓̀̑̈͗͊̈́̌̈̂̓̈́͒͐̐̀͒͑̏̊͒̅̏̋̏̾͊͋͒̈́́͒̒̂̅̆̉̇͊̑̊̽̀̎̀́͌̄̾̈́̋̀̊̈́͌́̆̾̌̆̈́́́͛̑͒̈̃͑͊̑̃̒͌̎̀͑̐̑̂̌̊́͌̽̆̔͐͂̃̀͆͋̀́̓̄̔͑͛̽̾͒̑̔͊̀̓̏͛͋̾͊͗̽̈́͋̄̔̓́̉͐̋̀́̈́͆̂͆͐̀̉̎͗̾̑̾̓̓̍̒͗̇͊͂͑́̂̐̌̊̇͌̎̈͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅw̸̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͕̯̞̲̩̥͍̙͕͚͖̗̭͍̦͍̤̱̲͕̦͖̹̙̥̰̥̲̙͖̞̖̝̪͓͇̖̭͙̙̮̰͓͍̫̺̙̼̝̥̼͍̪̱͚̣̝̟̻̪̪̣̄̀̈͗̂̆͗̍͆̏̐̃̎̑͆̍̏̏́͋́̂͑͐͌͐͐̍͑̀̓̊̐̈̈̿̓̀̌̂̏̿̓̇͐̒̋̈́̾̿̾̔̄̋̃͊͒̅̿̍̍̎̑͊̈́͊͐̓̿̈́̓̐̑̇̍̆̏͋̑̓͗̋̾̔͐̔͑͆̓̇͐̉̒̈̌̓̑̑̋̌̃̈̂͑̓͊̎́̾̆̐͌̉̋͂̿̈́͗̍̈́̓͌̎̽̈́̀̓̈́͒͗̌͐̓̽͛̓̐͒͆̈̏̑͗̈̓̐͑̄̒́͛̅̽͌͗̏͌̐̅̃̐̈́̈͆͑̉̎̎̽̍̀̈̅͒͐̅͂̓̔̑͗̐̍̿͛̈́͑̉̂̓̒̽̔̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅh̵̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̻͎͉̘̝̟͎̥͙̣̲̣̩͚̰͉̣̹͍̬̪͙̲̯̟͖͖̗̞̜̦̠͎̠̜̬̼̝̯̬͙̪̬̹̗͇̟̻͉͍̮͕͚͍͍̼͍̩̺͈͍̦̟̻͕̭̘͙̝͔̘͖̼̲͚̝̱̰̠͈̗̘̼͉̳͆̆̔͆̾͊͂̈̿̀̐̓̀̏̈͌̾̆͒̏̉̈́̀̊̈́̊̒́̓͌͌̈́̀̓̒̿́͛̍̀̿̅̋̓́̒͐̈̀̄̎̈́͋͂̍̿̓̐͗͋̐̍̑̍̿́͒̂͌̿̿̈͐̊̿͗͛̍͑̉͐̔́̋̐͐̀̓̂͋̽̾̒͆̇̇̃̍̓̄̓̃͊̌̏̐̔̆̄̓͊̀͛̃̊́́͛̌̀̋̈́͆̀̿̋͑̃̐̍̿͊̏̒̏̒̈́̃͛̀̄̉̃́͌̑̔͑̓̌̿̈́͊̅̀͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅơ̵̧̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̫̹̻͍̻̺̻̲͙̗̬͓͉͕̯̼̪͍̝̬̥̺̹̱̦͕̠̪͍̱͎̭͖͍̝̘͈̺̘̳̖̗̞̮̘̜̰̱̟̤̬͚̫͚̞͉̪̻͇̦̲͍̗̬̣̦̫̟͎̹͎̘̼̯̭̻̜̮̝̝̜͈̼̙̤̙͚͎̩̺͚͉̜̗̱̙͍̠̝̥̰̥͕̱͕̭̱̮͙̗̻͚͕̪̺͍͈̜̳̫̞̳̮̜͙̫͕̳̩̗̝̻̟̭̠͔̬̰̯̩̦͙̼̖͓͉̬͉͈̞͎̫̙̩͖̥̙̜͍̟̯̊͊͋̈́̆͐͂̄̉͂͑̐̔͛̈́̔̓̽͒͒͗͗̈̇͗͌͆͌́͋͐̍̈́͊̂̉͌͂͗̽̂͐̄͒̃̂͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̼͓̮̱̙͕͚̩̪͚͓̙͚̞͚̰̳̥̱̰̥͉̦̻̩̪̬̪̱̯̖̠̙̲̣̱̫͓̰͍̲̞͍͕̬̳̤͍̝̮͎̪̫̠̫̞̹̖̾̓̉̓̿̓͑̑̃͛͋͗̈́̇͗́̅̀̾́̈̅̏̄̈́̑̈̎̊̎̂͊̈́̒̓̅̍͂́͊̅͋͊̌́̄́̀̉̅̂̏̓̇̈́̔͛̓̓̎̌̅̿̊̒̔́́͆̈͐͆̓͌͂̌̅͗̄̍̆̌͛̀͂̀̃͒̒̃̃͊̀́̾̾͗̂̈́͗̊͒̓̊̀̃̇̊̒͒̈́̒̏͑̓͑͗̂́̇̑̀̎͐́͆͌̈͊͊͛̏̊͆̏̄̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅã̷̢̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̛̛̳̻̬̦̟͓̰̣̦͔̰̟͓̘̗͍̪̖̞̟̳̫͚̟̬̲̞̖̼̬̮͈̹̲̰͉̖̗̭͖̼̻̖̱͖͙̠̭̞̙̹̝͍͔̮͔̤̪͓̭̩̦͈̘̳̠̪͇͔̙̮̗̩̮̙̺̖̯͚̳͈̳̘̘̖͓̙̺͕̗̥͉̲̤̭̖͕̜͍̬̥͉̗̹̰͇̣̣̰̳͎̮͔̱͎̱̻̜̩̗̖̤̙̣̬̼͎̙͈̞̫̱͉̠̻͓̱̫̼̘̲̩̥̦̭̖̞͖͓͔̞̹͍̱̘̹̫̟̪͉̻̦͈̝̯̬̭̭̻̲̞͉̪͎̘͕͙̞͔̙̱͇̹̝̗̦̯͚̣̭̪̲͎͎̺̤̺̮̺̬̥̼̪͍̟̹̦̗̤̥͙̬̖͇̤͈̹̻͕̤̦̦̖̙̠͔̰͖̙̦̲͖̟̤̝̖̳̼͉̠̩͍̣̞̜̻̘̩͉͇̟̮̯̔̓̎̿͋̎̍́̑͐͌̑̊͂͒̿͑́͌͗͆̓̒̀̈̍̂̅͆̈́̔̌̾͂͗͌̐̈́̈̏̅̇̀̀́̑̔̈́́̄̀̓̊̋̽̈͂́̆̾̄͌̑̂̓̑̓́̾̓͒͐̾̐̔́͆̾̂̌̅̉̋͐̈́̊̒̋̃̆̑͊̽̔̍̈́̊̂̓͂̀͒̿̓̂̅̿̒̎̉͐́̋̈́̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛͈͚̼̳̰̼͎͇̱̲̜̼͈̙̠̤̱̜̥̙̹̗̻̮̺̺̖̩̼̙͇̬̲̜̳̦͖̞͇͖̫͚̠̮̼̲̭̙̣͉͉͇̗̘̯̫͔̳̭͚̥͔͈̝͇̞͎̝̖̻̦͇̖̠͖̙̩̠̲̻̱̜͕̳̝̱̪̞̗̫̭̱͍̮̜̪̠͈͓̰͖̜̜͕̖̫͖̬̹̪̲̯͚͓͕͍̞̱͓̟͔̠̪̪̮̙͖̝̫̙͍͇̟̬̣̹͎̩̦̗̥̘͕̝͈͇̘̙̞̈́̾̇̅͗͊̇͒̆͗̎̅͗̌́͗̓̂̒̑͊̈́̅͒̀̓͊̅͑̂̃͋̓͗̇̀̊͋̊͂̑͒̄͆̏̎̽̈̑̉̐̆̂̒̈́̇̓͑̅̔͂̅̏̅́̀͑̀̒͆̓͂̎̅͛̈́̊̄̿̈́͋̓̈́̿͑̃̃̌̃͆̍̈́͑̆̾͛̊̅͐̃͊̇͌̀̒̉̀̇͋̉͑͌̂̓̏̿̃͒̋̔̂̒͊͒̃̈͊̍̏̎̒̀̽͗͛̊̈́͊̊́̄͆̓͛̋̆́͌̌͑̍͗̊͒̆͑̆̂̂̈́̽̽̆̂̀̉̄̿̀̇͗̽́̎̈́̏͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅk̸̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̢̡̡̛̮͚̻̳̲͕͖̲̗̗̞̝̫͔͙͙̪̫̣͎̖̣̱̠̥̼̭͇͔̱̞̫͉͎͎͇͕͈̤͉̦̬͍̪͖̼̲͎͚͚̩̪̤͕̭̬̖̰͓̠̰͍̻̜̼͚͇̩̖̤̜̝̱͔̫̻̘͖̘̜̯̖̦̟̼̞̼̦̩̘͇͍̠͔̱̹̺̻̺̘̲͔̲̖̰̩͉͖̻̹͎̖͙̹͔̗̼̞͚͎̹͖͇̹̳̼͎̱͔̜͈͎̰̙̭̤͉̻̪̠̫̭̻̪̍̏̾͋̒̓̈͂̍̋̓̇̒̐̓̔͌̅͆̓͂̄͒͑̈̂̏͗̐͊̎̔̆͑̆̓̂̆͑̎͑͊̈́͂̀͑͂́̐͂̊̑̓̓̈́͌̂̑̽̆̔͐̒̓̀͛̽̈̈́̊͛̄̇̏͋͗̉̾̽̽̂̎͒̄̉̉̐̓̓͌͒́̀̑̆̾̌͒̑̏͊̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̧̡̢̨̡̨̟̹̫̣̗͓̞̘̣̳͖̥͖̲̯͔̗̞͙͕̘͇̭͓̳̪͙̭̭̲̙̪̭̥̤̳̜̺̜̹͔̗̺̻͈̦̠͇̼̜̬̞͍̼̩͚̣̟͇̥͓͙̺͇̻̤͇̤͖̤̺̩͔̭̼̹̣͈̙̰̮͖͇̫̒͊̈́̓̕͜ͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̛̤͉̪̣̤͉̞̀̑̓̇̈́͑̔̇͊̔͌̈̆͋͐̾͒̈́͗̅̾͋͛́͛̅̉͗̔̔̒̉͛̈́̒͗́̄̌̇͗͗̉̀̈̀͗͐̿̌̕̚̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͝ḁ̵̡̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̼̤͉̰̟̳̣̘̫͓̣̬̯̯̯̝̼̯̭̗̱̟̗͕̥͙͖̯̬͎̺͚̩̜̗̘͕͇̟̙̟̠͍̯̝̯͍͎̦̗̣̗̰̫̣̰̝̬͉̘͉͚̥̱̺̭̯̲̯̻̤̖͚̺͙̗̤̼͎̲̞͇̟̪͈͙͓̜̙̣̖̻͖̼̥̦͉̱̙̺̳̺̠͓͙̞͇̫̻̰̘̳̞̲̹͈̙̺̠͇͎̪̣̥̲̝͔͚̬͖̙͔̻̹̥̠̰͖̺͖̰̥̰͓̼̱̳̯͔̟͇̮͈̤͖̝̟͇͙͕̻̮̦̞̗̮̣͓͈̤̪̳̪̜̩̠͈̃̔̑̓̿̈́͋́̊̓͑̎̀̿̇̆̅̑̄̓́̉̏̄̆̽́̀̐̄͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̼̲̖͎̹̻̭͓̞͕͙͓͔̜̭̙̝̣̖̫̪̞̻̖̣̙̥̜͖̱̥̦̱̲̮̼̩̮͎̮̗̝͈̝͎̱̥͍̙̞͖͉̪̯͉̤̤͓̤̻͍̦͉͖͉̤̣͔̘̞͕͓̘̼̱̤͔̦̱͍̥̯̹͍͚͈̻͓̣̩͚̯̻͖͚̺̥̥̞͉̼͕͙̩͈̰̮̝̫͖͎̰̠̮̝̞̙͕͚͉̣͖̠̠̳͍̥̯̥̭̥̣̣̖̰͖̣̳͕̻̘̤̲̝̣̤̗̤̘̺̗̱̺̱̝̟̰̩̮͙͚͈͚̱͕̗̜͉̜͎̹͉̦̲̩̦̣͖͙̳̖̹̩̗̼̲̻͍͙̼̟͎̦̜̭̬͇͓̘͈̳̞̼̘̩̜̘̩̪͙̯̫̠͉̥̀́̆͐̿͛͂̈́̊̉̑̓̉̌̀͒͆͂̿́͋̇͛̊̓̌̋̃͂̇̏͑̃͌͐̈́̌͊̑̐͂̀̀̆̌̽́̎̇̇́̀͑̑̑̓̀̉͗̓̄́̀́͐̀̌̓̊͋̀̆͊̍̓̒͌̓̔͒̃̄͒̓̾̈̂͑̽̐̎̾̉͌͆͗͊̄͊̌̉̐̔͛̔̅̉̅̈̈́̇̅̌͆̀̓̎̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̷̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̦͖͎̭͖̼̟̣̙̗͖͈̳̺͓̳̯̬̺̼̺̼̫̺͕͙̗̝̬̠̱̭̠͈̜̹͔̩̺͈͈̜̘̣͉̤͕̯͓̳͓̘̫̳̠̮̗̳͔͓̩͔̭͔̙͍̪̩͇͓̠͉̟͉̤̭̹̦̭̰͉̙̣̩̱͙͈̦͔͎̟̘̗͍̯̬͈͙̠̠̲̜̜̤͕͙̬͈̠̼̭͉͉̳̰͈̪̗̟̺̟̖̣̹̠͕̳̤̘̼̝͕̖̹̖̯̦͕̼̞͉̞̳̘̳͇͚͙͓͚̺̘͕͖̖͖̙̪̲̟͙̯̦͓͕̝̣̞̣̗̥̠̭̬̥̫̱̘͖̲̻͉̹̭͇̥͙͙͎̠̬̬̗̟̏̌̈́̈́̊͊̌̄͑̽̓́͛͂͒̓͛̍̈́͐́̃̾̀̈́̋͌̋͋͊͐̈́̈́̾̔̆͒̓̈́͊͆̆̋̓̔̑͛̄̎̂̇̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̡̧̧̡̛̳̱͔͚̱̰̝̩͕̪̜̪͚͕̩͚̼̼̙͖͎̱͖͇̭͇͚̯̞̠̜̥̙̫̝̤̦͈͖̖̖͖͍̝̣̤̩̣̰̖̫͉̙̲͎̝̘͇̮̤͎̙̩͎̭͉͔͕͎̭̬̝̬̪͈̘͙̱̠̥̺̮̹̻̺͍̹̠̬̼͂̈́͋̾́̈͊̄͒͋͊̃̒̋̾͛̀̉́̈́͛̏́̉̌̽̅̅̄̓̊͌̅͂̃̅̓̄͊̈́͗̑̎̏̃̃͛̇̀̒̇̆̓̅̀̏̍̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅņ̷̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̨͓̝̮̠̗͇̪̹͕̗̝͓̖̘͚̲̰̦̥̗̘͙̠͇̻͔͔̰̹̦̭͍̬͎̲͕͎͈̞̥̗̖͕̙̦̥̩̻̯̰͚̤̟͖̻͖͚̜͇̺͎̞̜̯̰͔̳̳͍͖̘̪̰̳͕̻̱̪̺̳̱͎̹͉̝̠̳̞̥̮͇͖̯̖̤̼̹̜͚̩̣̰̠̹͚͕̺̻̦͈̬̞͕̬̹̫̼͍̪͙̪͓͎͈͉̜͉̲̙̠͍̹̲̞̟̯̳̜̩͙͔͓̲̜̩̜̜̯͈͍̬̲̮͓͚͈̦͖͓̮͉͍̖̳̖̞̗̣̰͚͕̩̬͚̳̫̪͎̞̦̥͉͉̻͉̰̞̞͍̫͍̮̲͕̻͓̮̥̍͐̃͆̉̄̃̓̆̀̄̽͂͆̅͊̍̓̏̓́͒̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅc̴̡̨̛̛̛̭̺̣͙̞̖̜̣̼̹͙̲̳͚̗̹̺͓̥̣̞̜̦̝̰͎̙͍̮̼͚̳͍͔̥̞̱̪̜͚̤̹̄̈̓͒̍̐̏̐́̓̀͗̄̌̔͑̿͒̾̾̅͒̈́͒̇̊̊̂̉͌̈́͐͗̇̀͑̊̄̈̊̆̊̍̃͆̑͛̑̒́̃̑̉̔́͊͐̓͆͋̌̀͛̓̃̽́̓̓̑̌̈́͊͌̾̋̈́͑͆͊͗̿̒͒̏̅̓͌̒͌͊͑̃̒̌́͛̆̄́́̓͂͆̏͋̀̈́͌̀͌̑̔̾̌̈̑̑̄̐̽̍̑̄͑͒̏͗͗͑̐̋̂̆̿̿̅̈́͗̾̇͑͑̽͂̓̽͂̅̈́́͊̇̇̀͒̾̑̐̔͂͑͌͆̍͆̀̏̑̓͌̔́̈́̽̄̃̀̒̉͌̿̿̇̈̾̃͊̎͌͛͌̇͒̏̅̀͂̋͐̑̏̐̂̂̐̓̋͌̓̐͒͛́̓͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅh̷̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̳̪̞̺̺̖̫̼͎͕͇̳̱͚͚̱̥̩̰͓̳͙̝̥̼̺̩͙͙̤͔̭̦̝̭͙̣͍͇̪̤͕̳̤̙̝̝͙͈̹͇͖̹͖̤͔̫̣͇̟͎̪̖̹̳̲̖̞͖͉̬̥̩͈͇̘̺̘̪͚̺͍̘̼̬̗̖̰̪͎̰͕̥̘̤̮̟̥̭̭̙̫͉̰̪͉̺̳̻̩͇͖̥̥̗̮͔͎̞̗͓͈̙̼̳̹͎͕̫̪̲̼͈̖̩̼͓͈̪͚̟̭̘͚͇̙̻̲̰̯̙̺͈͈̼͈̦͙̲͕̩̼̘̟͎̣̳̪̜͉̣̪̻̗͇̭̣̭̰̦͓̠̮̥̠̬̖̞̫̖̘͉̤̝̮̼̭͔̪͚̫͍͖̭̟̪̦̱̯̝͚̑̑̋͂̆̊̀̀̈̑́͛̽̐̓͆́̊̾̿̂͐̿̈́͌͗̆̀̇̾̒͌̀̋͗̎̒͆̄̽͒̏̃͛͛̊̓̐̍́͆̅̃̔̒̍̀̊̇̈́̅̂̾̃̃̈̌͐͑̈̽́͑͗͌̌̓̎̑̈̈́̃́̅́̊̽͗̈͂̏͌͆̂̌͋͌̊̈́͒̂̉̍̊̂̄͋͒̍̋̇͊͐̏͛̏́̽͆͌̈́̀̇̍̀͑̉̔͂̉̂̔̀̓̊͊̊̑̅̿̂͂̑̾̈́͑̇͋͊̾̀̋̔̌̏̀͆͑͐͂͗̈̈̉̓̈͂̆͌̓̊̈́̄͛͊̌̃̀͂̉͌̇̌̊̈́͛̈̇̑̀̇̿̍͒̍̀͐̾̍͐̓̋̿̓̃̈́͂́̈́̽͛͗̂̅̿̔̉̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̝̟̙̫̣̖̦͍͕̺͚̠̩̠͇̪͎͎̫͔͕̩̟̩̣̼͈̺̮̫͎̘͉̩̙̝̙̮̠̖̣͔̦̰͎̯̘̩̜̘̘͚̪̟̫͎̪̰̜̳̖͉̟͔͈͓̮̥̝̮͚͓̠̞̜̩̫̰̟̳̭̤̤̦̬͓̱̪͓͚̼͍͔̟͉̫̝̗̜͇̲͓̻̲̭̼̩̰̟̜͎͕͚̯̳̼̥̤̝͎̠̭̹̳̪̼͔͈̟͚̠̝̹͚͙̞̖̞̘̫̭̺̲̫̦͙̯̞̼̝̩̳͖̖͈͙̼̳̘̘̱͎̮͖̺͓͙͇͍̲̭̥̲͉͓͓̺̩̟͇͉͕̳̖̘͕͎̦͇̼̝̩̙̼̳͓̠̰̗̣̰̩̉͛̓͋͆̏̏̾̽̍̎̈́̉̀̾́̾̓̈̓̃̋̃́́̽͗̎̊̿̔̈́̈́͋̐̿̇́̉͌͐̒̋̉̒̃͋͆̽̈́̂̾̋̓͌̐͑̈́̎͑͐̒̒͂̈̿͊̅́͛͒͐̔̿̉̽̃̓̋͒̓͊͐̈́̓́̀͌̑͌̄͊̉̂͒͆͆̆͒̅̋̓̆͒͆̍͗́̾̉͌̄͐̔̒̉̓͐̆̍͋̔́̆̈́̈́́͌͊̽͌̈́̀́̽̆̄̃̌̈́̐́̋̓̑̓̀̍͐̔̋͑͑̏̉̈̉́́̃̈́̆̀̃͂̌͂̅̐̆͛͐̈́͒̌̅̍̒̉̈̒̊̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̡̨̢̧̢̛̛̥̞̗̱̗͉̘̹̱͕̝̭̺̹̩̭̥̼̩̲͎̻̭̜̪̺͔̪̻̙͉̠̬̘̠̭͕̱͕̞̠̺̰̜͕̳̲̲̦̞̬̬̼͚̼̺͕̜͍̊̈́̉͂̌̔̂͛̈́̑̒̂̈́̓̈̊͊́̂̀͌̋̓̂̌̄̔̓̀̐͛̄̽̿̉̿̃̀̈́̑̆̅̌̐̿̍́̐̍̔̂̆̈́̌̊̎̾̂̃͂͊̒̀̽̍̀̂͒͑̿̑̈́́͊́͋͗͒̒́̾̔̈́̆͐̎͗̎̊̀͗̿̊͑̇̓̃́̅̉̑̉̑͗̀̌͐̅͌̇̒̋̅̅͊́̈́͛̄͒͌̐̋̈́͌͌̈́̊́͒̔̔͒̍̾̋̽̅́̈́̓͂̈̄̑̀̄̑̉̓̅̃̆͑̅͒̈́̈́͐͆̎̓̏̆̌̾͑̀̊͋̓̇̓̋̐̇̈̒̓̃͌̈͒̈́͒̀͆̀̎͂̇͛̉̎̒̑́̽̿̇̌̋̊͊̍̔̏͂̓͊͆͂̍̽̾̍͊̅͌̿̀̿͆͋͌͋̒̈͆̿̈́̂̅̽̈́̂̈́́́̊͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅf̷̧̨̢̡̨̙̜͚̼̠̩̬̱̲̱͖̻̞͈̭̦̞͓͔͎̩̞͖̝̮͍̻͚̲͇̦̯̳̣͎̦͓̬̜͚̻̹͉͍͕̯̭̺͚̬̹̝͙̝͙̯͉̠̜̞̖̩̯͚͉̜̤̞͓̩̳͈̱̝͕̟̏̆̄̃̿͆̉̄̽̽͆̆̄͋͑͋͂͋͐̋̆͑͆̓́͐̆̇͐͊̈̆̆̽́̋̄̀̽̍̊͑̾̈́̾̾̐̄̒̀̅̈̑̍͋̌̑̇͑͌̏̆̀͐̓̔͗̂̓͗̂̒̽̽̓̓͐͛̔́͛̉̽́͑̄́̓̉̐̓̏̉͑̉̿͋́̔̿̄̂́̌̑͑̅̿͑̀́̒̈́̒̉͛̾̋̔̏͛̃̔̈́̄̋́͂̀̇̔̃̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̡̨̨̛̦̘̖̻̫̝̺̫͚̱͎͉̹̙͍̣̩̝̼̩̬̝̒͗̿̽́̊̄̈́̀̽̈́̊͒͗͂̓̉̃̓̇̅̐̓͆́̾̀̏̉̑̈́̌͗̎̇͒̽͗͋͊͑̔͒̈́̿̽͛̋͗̊̆̎̒̐͑̑͆͗̒̄̉̀́̈́̈͆͋͊̓͛͋̑̒̉͊͌̊̒̐̍̂͌̃͗͗̅̃̔͛̐̃́̏̇͐͒͐̈́̌̆̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̴̢̢̧̮̺͍̯̺̮̭̲̭̺̗̲͚̫̻̰͚̺̙̥̲̥̪̱͔͇̰͍̮̤̘̞͖̘̳̭̞̩̞̣̟̫̬̗̘͙̝̯̦̤̳̟̞̗͇̫̩̳͉̔̑́́̂̂͝ͅͅͅn̸̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̛̛͇̮̮͙̹̯̙̩̣͈͈̳͈̖̩̻̰̗̤͍̭̮͎̟̰̗̯͉̦̬̲͍̖̰͖̰͇͍̘̰͖̞̱̗̤̠͔͕͈̘̪̪̤̬̲͎̯̱̪͓͍̠̮̖̣͍̭̠̳̞̙͔̬̩̱̗̗̗̰̯̫͍̞̮̦̱̭̭̝͚͉͇̪̪̠̖̻̰̩̼̥̦̥̹̭̘͚̞̺͈̞̗̻͍͈͉͇͖̖̭͖̭͎̥̩̝͚̻̬̱̰̘̜͈̤͕̖̻̬̦̺͙͎͖̝̥͕̝̠̬̹̱̖̞̩̪̫̪͕͚̩̣̥͙̮̲̜͇̬͍̥̬͈̖̞̫̯͉̮̼͉̼̗̒͊̌̓̈́̃́̊̓͌̋̎̅̈́͊̉̊͆̂͋̃̑̉̀͐̊̀̓̐́̉́̅͆̅̑̎̓̑̉̾̆̊̈́̅̎̍̅̇͑̊̅́͛̎̃̔̈͒͒̐̑̍̋́̆͑̏̀͐̇̅͋̉̓̀̍͗́̑͆̒̉̈̓̉̐̋̑̀͒̈́̈́̓̂̊̈́͊̌̎͋̅̒̒̀̌̉̓̂̈́͂̀̈́́̔̉͐̎̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̫̬̼̼̩̙͙͎̙͖̯̥̺̙͙̫̹̞͔̬̗͚̰̱̩͔̝͕͚̭̦͚̤͎̤͙̻̣̪͚̜̪̻̝̺͇͈͕̳͍̯̮͖͚̹̜̘̣̗͔̼̖̼̠̏̈́̀̈̑͋̃̊̈́̔̇̏̄̓̎̉̏̃̍̈́͛̿͐͌̀͛͑͐̆͗̅̑̌̄̂̍͛̄͊̋̒̾̉̀̔̄̃̐͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ơ̸̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̠̥̲̠͕̱̣̪̗͖̩̪̦̙̙̗̺̠̯̞̜̰͔̟̼͙̠͉͖̙̲̣̻̬̣͕͍̙̘͚̺͕͉̮͕̜͎̠̱̳͉̠̪̯̹̱̫̦͇͖̰͓̥͚̱̼̜̪̻̻̝̪̱͍͔̖̲̖͙̈͒͒̇͗̋̓̓̉͂̽̎̈́͒̾͊̊̆̀̀́̐͂́̂̓̿͌́̿͂̄̄̾͆̈͒̂̈́̋̐̌̇̃̆̑̋͗͐̍̇̂̈́͋̒̐̆̀́͆͐͌̈́̿̌̄̂̓̈́͗̀̀̐̏͂́̅͑̑̅͗̾̓́̇̓̓͒̑̅͋͒̿̂̇̌̆͆̎͑̓͐̾̾̔̑̊̑̊͆͗̈̏̉̉̎̿͐͌̔̐͗̎́͆̈̽͊̅͒̍̈́̋̐͆̄̈͂́̊̑̆͒͛̏̌́̃́̉̅̊̀̃̒̑͌̊̄̐̇̊͊͑̈͋̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͔̗̣̖̺̻̲̾͑͗͑́̍́͂̌͗̏̈́̂̀̄͛̆́̐̎́̀͆̾̈́̍̅͐̂̋́̿͊͋͗̓̐́̑̍̒͗̈́̉̑̎́̆͆̋̇̐̂̈́̂̀͐̇͐͋̓̾̿͗̅̉̄̉̍͑̋͋́̌̏͑͐̃̑̽̀̂̀̔̈́̃̒̔͆̊͋̆̋̽̊͗͊̍̔̊̈́̓͆̉̌̊͌͂̍̀̂̀͒͋̿̌̑͑͂̍̓̀̅̏́̈́̽̒̇͛͑̐̋͑͐̂͌͐͛̒̀͑͒͗̊̈́̏͛̔́̔̓̎̓̉́̔̐̈̏̉͐͂͋̓̀̉̌͊̆́̔̆͐̏̓͗̈́̒̓́̒̀͊̑͐͋̅̋̈̄̊̈̔͆̐͑́́̇͊̐̒́͒̅̈́͛̈́̈́̋͒̃̌̐̓̽̎͛̎̈̆̔͗̄̈̍̆̏̐̽̃͆̉̐̀̐̈̉̀̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝į̶̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̛̟̖̣͖̻͚̘͚̙̠̻̤̘͖̬͎̯͖͉̜͖̫̘͙̠̭̖͈͎̙͉̺̝̩̙̭̩̪̞̩̝̭͈̤̺͉̫̞̲͚̫̤̪̠͓͍͖̥͙̘̳̥̠͖͉̟̗͚̰͇̝̹̠͙͓̹͔̮̼̖̭͙͔̪̬̟̟̳̯̳͉̻͓̖̳̻̫͚̲͚̯͖̤͍̣̝̪̙̳̞̬͇͈̖̼͇̩͎̩̘̙̝͓̙̯̳̮͚͈̝̜̜̯̖̖̥͉͎̹̖͔̺̜̠̠̹͙̭̤̅̋̀̓͒̓̿͑́̓̓͌̎̀͌͛̏̓́͌͐̐̀͐̆̾͌̆́̔͂̋̀̈́̾͋̍̈́̑̽̃͌̉͑͑͂͂̎́̈̒̋̑̋͌̇͑̍́̓͐̄̓̉̎͑̾͛͗̀̅͒̌̂̀̈́̇̒̇̀̿̎̉̋́̉̐̔̎̇̏̈̈̏̂̊́̆̑̆́̌́̈́́͋̃̾͑̽͌̊̈́͛̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̡̢̨̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̨̛̛̥̜̳͔̳̪͓̠̙̱̠͎̦̗̙̗̮͚͙͕̘̻̪̜̲̰̝̬̹̘̳̫̣̠̞̺̱͚͇̙̙͚̗̹̯͈̲͎̻̞̝͇͉̤̥̺͚͉̩̫̭̜̹̹͖̤̳̞̰͚͚̞͎͚̠̭͈̤̗̰̻̫͎̱̫̪͕̲̤͔̲͚̞̺͙̰͉͎͖̘̬̖̰̺̞̠͔͉̜̘͓̗̠͍͔̤̱͚̘̖̠̥̳̙̪͓͕̱̖͇̣̹̹̹̩̹̱̠͍̖̝̰̖̬͕͈̗̗̼̰̘̬͍͙̺̫͈̪̩͓͓̺̘̯̦̲̬̮̯̹̗͍͈̼̫͙̺͙͕̦͎͔̠̭͎̗̦̪̳̭͔͙͔̟͇̹͔̹̥͎͕̫̣̰͇̈́̂̍̈́̎̃̐̌͛̀͂̽̊̿̔̽̀͋͗̂͂̂̉͗̆̈̆̓̀͆̓̏͆̄̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅg̵̡̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̥̘̳̟̤̰͖̹̳͕̱͕̝̣̞̘̟̞̭̟͈͙͕̺̜͔̺͖̹̮̦̩̼͍̯̹̝̙͈̱̻͍̘̼͚̳͖͇̺̩̖͕̫̮̮͉̥̖̥̤̖͚̱̹̪̘̩̤̜̳̪͈͚̗̺͙̜̮̝͔̩͙͚͙͓̝͎̤͔̰̜̜̺̝̠͈̳͙̝̜͚̜̲̞͚̪̦̘̟͔͙̔̒͒̉̃͛͐͆͋̈́̃̽̓̿̃̍̆͌̆͊̄̽͋̉̒͗̀́̀̒̌͗͒̈́̃̏́̒́̓̈̌́͗̍̀̈́̈̓͑̓̽̉̄̿̅́̏̂͛̿́̀͂̈́͆̄̎͐͌̍̄̏̓̅̌̊̈́̈̇̀̆̆͐̅̆͒͗̌̓͗̀̍͑̑̋͊́̄̃̾̏̎̽́̈́̿̋̊͌̌͑͂̇͑́̓̒̀́̊͐̌̒͛̀͛̀̀̀̄̐͌̇̾̿̀̓̎̔̿̂͊̒̑̊̆̓́̓̍̊̈͊̐͒̾́̒̇͑͒̏̆́̀̆̽͛͐͋̾͒̍̍̿̉̑̐̿͋̄̀̅́̿͒͋̿͒̅̉͊̒̑̋͑̒̏̎̐͑͌̄͋́́̾̈̋̐̄̋̈́́͑̑̾͊̋̓͋̔͒̌̄̔̊̆͆͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛̲̝̺̟̼͔͇̥̗͍͕̪͍̙͎̲͎̰̭͎̲͖͕̭̪̠̬̞̼̟͔̱͈̙̤̝̠̝̠͇̯̘̯̟̗̗̙̥͙̳̣̫̤̘̖̻̬̣̣̬̫̺̣̟͇̱̭̯̭̹̤̗̼̩̦̗̱̫͎͙̞̖̳͔̠̤̜̜̱̩͖̻̲̼̥̹̩͖͙̜̤͚͚̲̦̻̟̮͙̥̲̘͖̭̪̭̹̞̹̱̼͕̲͉͕͇̻̦̬̰̻͔̥͇͍̥̙̫͖͙͇̹̟̲̜͓̗͈͈̼̺̤̟̗̠̦̮̠̤͕̤̞̮̱̭̪̘̞̱̟͇̠͕͚̖̖̰͈̯̤̳̦̲̫̼̘̯̙̩̼͍͉̙̠̙͇͙͓̬͚̗͎̬̥͙̘̠̥̗̟̻̤̖̱̗̱̖͎̮̝̤͚̗̱͎͖̾͋́͐̏̉͌̂̔͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅq̵̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̱̺̬̥̙͖͚͓̳͇͎̥̰̬͚̰̠̥̳͕̠͙͍̺̰̙̟̥̝̟̤͉̹̹͍̟̬͈̖̲̜̦͉͉͙̘̹̫͉̳͍̻̮͕͎̘̠̳̙̬̯̯̺͉̘͓͙͕̤͕̩̲̫͙͙̩̬̱̗̭͍̮̱̭͈̩̠̗̩̼̣͕̲͓̻̲̲̪͕̹͉̺͙̙̱̖̪̯̼͓̬͉͙̳͎̩̼̥̟̥͔͚̻̙̞͉̹̥̩̞̠͚͓͈̙͚̗̦͕̰͎̯̬̱͉̫̞̼̫͇͈̬̜̱͉̩͖̣̬̯̣̭̘͙̫͚̺͚̹͖̪̟̗̙͎͙̤̦͕̠̳̅̂̀̎͌͌̓̐̆̀͒̊̅̀͋̏̏̊̇̅̽͋̀͋̀̉̏̑͛́́̓́̍̈̈̆̂̉̆̽̓̅͐̿͗̂́̃̋̏̽́̍̋̉̓̎́̇̍̋͊̈́͋̑͛̒͑̉̽͊́̓̍̀͌́̾̂̋̽̎̓̔̅͗̀̎̽̈́͒̆̏̂̃͆͊͒̐̎̐̑̍͑͊̐͌̾͋̂̊̐͋͌̆̃̿́͛̑̂̈́͂̿͊͛͗͛̃̆̾͛̃̃̈͌̓̓̈̈́̀̓̎̉͊̊̈́̽̊͑̅́̀́̄̑̿͛͗̍̌̇̽̑͑̍̑̃͌̐̏̍̈̏̒͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̵̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̙̘̬̜͙̹̮̘̼͓͚̟̠̬̼͇̩̰̱̗͔̳̥̻͕̪̖̪̫̲͉̜̩̝̼͕̫͇̲̱̥͈̝͙̼̲͕͈̮̖͕͎̝̤̥̬̟̹͙̦͇̜̱̥̻̳̯͍̲͚̲̬̝̝͚͙̲͔̗͖̪̫̟̜̤̘̹̦͚͍̤̥̪̘̠͈̰̺͇͙̖͉̮̟̙̥̹̹̮̜̞͍̜͙̼̩͙͕̦̞̬̦͎̣͙̳̞̯̣͔̥̜͖̹̭̗̯̥̻̗̪̟͓̝̜͓̦̳̣̙͕̗̳͍̯͎̣͓̖͓͉̘̼͙͎̬̟̦͕̗̳̙͇̖̦̘͍̩̝̖̗̤̣͒̀̈́̈́̎͌̔̔͌̋̍͆̔̾̄̔̊͂̂͌̆̉̾͋̉̓̄͆̽͒́́̽͒͋͌̾̑̆̾͛̒͆̑̀̾̈́̏̉̆̄́̽̔̌̓͂̉́͒̒̌̐͛̍̀̉̍̆͑̇͐͋͂̀̂̓̓̅́̓̓̑̉́̅͗̎͌̈́̀̔̍̇̐̀́̑̀̈͂̂͐́͌̾̎̔́̆̈́͛̽̍͗̒͑̐̍́̏̐̃͛͌̃͛̂̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̢̡̨̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̦̱̮̰̯͖̥̻̰̼̘̙̻̹̰̩͕͉̞̱̮̳̰̫͓̳̭̺̰̼͚̬̞̳̯̬̯͍̲͓͍̼̫̬̙̝͎̼̻̗͍̫̫̲͓̮̲̲̞̣͈̟̺̜̜̝̱̞̯̭̻̠̥̣͖͚͍͚̭̹̰̬̙̭̯̫̯̟͙̤̦̠̺̫̩̻͉͓̯̘͚̦͔͓͉̱̝̠̮̹̠̹͇̮̠̹̩͎̞̙̤̟̘̬̝͚̪͈̯̤͍͑̈́̒̋̋̊̏̉͆̉͋̈́̐̑̈́͗͑͒̄̍̃͆͂̀̀͑̽̊̀̏͋̀̄̏͌̇̍̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅs̸̡̡̛̛̘̮̲͈̳͉̩̰͉̜̬̫̣̬̹̯̗̫̑̂͑́̄̍́̐͊̀̂̈́̾̈́́͑͆̈́̉̿̎̆͌̐͛̒̀͆͗͒̋̈́̽́͊͆͌̽͆̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝t̶̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͈̲̫͉͚͕̖͖͚̭̺̲̗̟̪͙̠͇̘̮̲̭̮͚̙̲̪͙̺̲̝̯̞̘͎̘͔̣̲͍̦̲̮͉͕̿͋̓̈́͐̅͑̌̍̔͆̍̓͛͛͆̽̆͒̒̀̈̀̑̆̄̈̄̽̅̇̈́́͐̽̂̐̆̾̄̏͆̽͛̿̔̋̇̊͒̒͌̓̄̎̂͒͛̽͛̿̑̓̓̌̎̈́̓̾͒̾̐̈̊̔͑́̒̽͊̉͛͗̈́͆͆͊̑̒̂̾̑͂͌̐͋͋͂̐̀̐̒̎̍͑͛̿̄̀͑̀̈̐͒̊͆̓̈́̊͑͑̑̿̂̉͗̎̓̀̋̋̒̐̊̀̔̈̔̏̋̏͌̈́̈́̄̄͌̅̐̓̽̀͛̐́͑̉̅̅͂̂͑̂̍̒̽̒́̍̌͊̓͂̀͑̒̏̂͑̈́̈̽̈́̍̈́͒̔̈̀͆͒̄̄̿͋͗̒͐͊͗͊͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅi̵̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̥͓̫̦͇̱͙͍̠͔͈͍̱̰̓͑͌̾̾̉̒̐͐̐̎̈̇̆̀̑̇̿͐́̓̓̋̒̓́͌̉̂̈̊̏̀͋͗͒̈́͒̐̆͑̒̒̓̾̂̿̾̃̉͐́̆̏̊́̽͊̌̌̍̐͋̄̈̆̑̋̐̇̒̒̄̈́͂̈́̅̒͆̏̽͒̈́͌̽̈̌̈̑̊͆͐̔̀͗̔̀̾́̀͋̓́͋̄̐̍͗̐͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅo̷̡̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̢͉̟̪̭̟͚̳͙̭͎̼̖͇̭̹̝̥̩͉͎̬̫̲͖̠̯͚̘̰̱̝̲̟̜̺͖̮͍͙̯̮̫͖̪̖̗̺̟̬̗̝̮͈̩̘̺̤̼͍̤̼̫̙͓̺͚͈̟̗̟̞̳̘̥̟̱̣̠̬͙̗͔̳̣̞̠̠̙̜̯̩̫̰͉̗̭̝̘̘͕̮̹͔͖͉̳͚̭̪̼̱̜̯̤̳̖͈͇̺̳̝̦͓͓͎͖͕͓̭̱̬̭̟̹̞̼̗̰̝̠̳͍̗͚̺̣̣̣͇̥͖̗̯̞͙͚͓̼̘̤̙̐̅́̇̉̈̂̽͌̊̔͑͆̈́̊̅̈́͋͒͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅǹ̶̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̤̝̹̲̲̘̜͔̤̝̻̩̖͔̪̻͖͈̜̪̲̠̻̲̝̥̠̦̲̩̟͕͖̼̻͓̫̖̜̭͉̙͉̣̩̤͇̳̯̘̯̻̟̟̙̹̲͙̙͍̥̪̱͇̭̯̪͕̤̥͉̰͙̠͎͕͓̗͈͔̬̰̻̼̦͔̩̩̘̠̻̝̫̤͎̜͇͔͎̞͓̟͉̤̙̥͈̞͚̥̲̬̮̳̰̟̮̠̰͙̦̦̱̠̞͉͈͓͔͉͙̘̱̥̜̩̪̺̼̳̠̹̺̭̤̫̗̖̺̹͔͇̾̔̾̆͗̏͛̅̄̓̎̓̂̀̈́̂͆͒̒̂̈́̇͌̅̀͆͊̾͆̑̓͊͑̍̀̀͆̓̑̾̎̑̀̈́̔̾̀̒̅̆͐̽̒͌̀͋͌̈́͑̑̌̋̀̎͆̑̐́͐̓͛͐̊͊̈́̏̅̓͑̀̈́̽̏̄̇̀̆̾̓́̄̐͆͆̎́̍̈́̾̔̂̒͊́͂̑̀̐̾̿͑̄̈́͂̐̂̑̔̓̄͗̏̔͌̋̓̓͆́́̆̀͋̀̿̆͐͌̊̔́̑͛̈̅̓̊̂̔̑̈́́͗̇̆̂́͋͋̐̈́̓̅̏͛̒̽̆́͗̄̿̐̒́̎͐̈̀̐̎͗̃̂̒̀́̒̒͆͗͐͋̄͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̸̡̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̞̰̰̼̰̫͇͕͚͚͙̖͉̩̗̗̜͖̻͚̳̫̯̗̤͇͉̯̤̰͖̪̜͔̱̮̭̮͇͓̘̥̱̗̥̜̣̟͔̘͉̣̙͇̳̭̟̗͔̗̦̘̰͓͓̟̻̫̯̟̱͚̖͚̝͓̗̹̖͎̘̜̺̹̼̬̝͍̲͉̲͉̹͔̼̬̫̺̻͔̮̺̦͖̤͖̯̯͙͙̺̰͍̤͕̗̘̝̤̥͔̙̯̳̖̞̻̗̫͓̙̜̤̱͓̫̝͙̰͐͌͗̍́͋̍͊́͋̔͑̐́̎͐̏́̑̉̎͋̉̀̈́͐͑̍͛̏̿̍͆̀̃̑͌̀̔͋̎̎́̾͛̈̀̏̔̽̌̔̿͋̅̆̍̀̽̌͑̓͗̇̌̈́̅̀́͑̔̃͂̀̀͒̆͑͆͒̔͋̀̄͊͐̋̎̈́̐̈́͆̉̂͆̋̀͆̀̃͌͆̌͋͗̄̓̅̊͂̆̒̄̏̈͌̅̓̓̉̂́̓̔̈́̐̏͛̎̆̒̄͑͛͐͐͐͐̑̓͐̑̓̎̓͒̎̒̑͆̏̅́̔̄̈̾̈̏̉̎̅̊̈́̈́́͑̋̅̾̌͑̒̀̍̑̀͒̐̀̔͒̊́̂̐̋̇͊̊̌͂̉͂͗̆̈́́̓͑̌͋̓͑̈́̍̍̓̑́̾̈́̌̓̇́͑̒͐̈́̓̋͂̆͒̿̃̄̌́̊̓͛̃̏̌͂̄̏̒̌́̏̄̓̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̛̛̛͈̬͇̝̬͓̙͔̟͉͍͉̬͚̥̫͕͇͚̝̮͇̼͔̯̜̦̞̱̘̖͕̟̰̣̗̙͚̘̦̯̩͚̲͙̩̘̰̬̣̟͕͔̠̳̪̪͍̗͓̼̯̞̣̩̫̮̻͚̳̙̯͙̩̻̮̺̙̝̜͈͚̬̥̦̦̲̩͈̦̬͎̘̳͇͕̫̙͈̞̙̻͌̂̿͌̉̃͌̉̈́͑̾͑̂̇̋̏̈́̃͒̏̑͗͑̎̃̅͂̒̀̍̾̇̊̅̈́̿̓͋̈́̈́̽̐͋̽̒̎̀͊͋̓͒͒͑͒̈̋̃̀̉̊̓͆͛͋̄̓̍̈́̒̂͊̌̃͗͑̐̽̅͑̿̍̌̌̒̏̓͑̾̀̌͊̈́̇̈̀̾͊͑̑̇̅̾̾̎͒̓̾͑̀́̒̅̑̽͌̈́͂̾͋͗̈́̐͛͛͊͛͂͛̈́̅̊̆͑̓̂̀̃̇͋͌́̋͗̾̃̅̄̐͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅẉ̸̢̧̨̡̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̣̞͔̝̭̱̥̗̩̰̞̲̥̯̠̮̣͓̱͖̲̱̦̝̟͔̣͍̺͖̹̳̝̮̰̝̦̮̱̣̦̼̪͓̥̖̳͇͙̬̱̭̦͕͖̮̥͈͓̼̲̤̥̹̯̞̯̜͔̗̪̬̼͍̺̭͖̖̙͎̗̯̜͓̬͕̜̫͙̥̜̯̥͇̼͉͇̩̝̘̬̗̣̟͚̟̹̝̗̬̞͎̼͈̪̣͕͎̭̜͇̰̭̪͎͚͈̲̞̞̰̞͍͚͔̹͍̻̩̫̘̠̬͚̩͓̰͇̖̹̱͓̭̬͉̭̩͉͎̪̦͓̠͖̼͕̘͉̲͕̤̫̞̩̞̪̺̠͉͉̣̘͉̺̘̣̱̜̬̗̬̩̪̖̣̣̠͈̤͖̬̠̗͕̥̥̝͚̠̣͙̽̑͌͛̃̂̅͊͐̂̅̂̔̿̈́̓͋͛̄̅͛̉̇̈̊͂͆̈̏̈́̔̌̈́̿̋͛̃̑͑̀̾͑͛͑̾̐̄̔̌̀̓͆̆̌̊̅͋͛̈͑̌̇̅̏̑̌̀̾̇̊̈̇̑̉͂̀͊͂̅̿͑̉͊̅̆̿͒̒̍̐͐̈́̄̉̅̎͆̂̃̅̐̐̈̑͑̽̈́͋̎͋̅̔́̿̽́̿̑̍́̽̾̑͛̋́̿͊̀͒̿͋̔̆̀̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̨̢̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͙̣̲̰̰̘̖̙̮̦̺͍̘̩̲͓̫̦̰͖̮̰͈̲̜͙͙̬̺̠̤̖̞̬̱̪̦͖̱̰̻͖̺̩̺̣̼̟̖̣͚̞͍̻̘̖̻͚̟̳̙̳̯̝͎̺̺̹̪͎͚̫͉̩̙̹̘͓͖͖̹̹̤̤̰̜͇̠̳̲̫̥̱̘̹̗̺̠͙͇̺̱̤͇͍̺̬͍͉̹̤̬͈͇̰̼̜̗̖͕̳̯͚̦̘̫͙̳̟̥͈̘̹͓̖͇͈̩͕͎̳̬̻͎͙͖̠̯̘̪̣̦̣͓̮̩̰̥͎̼̲̭̜̦̘̖͉͖̟̦͍̜̞̺͍̜̘͈̯̻̰̦͖͍̣͔͍̜́͑͊̒͋̀̋̇̈́͐̓͋̊̏́̊̊̆̌̂̑̑̇̍̂̈́̀̋̓͂̉͌͋͑̏̄͂́͊͋̾̾͂̈́̐̾͛̔̋̉̈́͊̐̅̓͆̾̄̃́̆́͋̉̀̃̽͗̑͆̌̄́̆̑̃̈̽͗̄̀̋̆̒̈́̏͌͋̑̉̌͑̈́̅̂̀̽͒̓̍͊̈́͆̋͐̉̂̌̍̏̓̓̉̿͋͛̒̅̋̇͋͒̋͑̾̀͊́͆̃́̂̏͋͌̏̓̈́̅̌͗̌̊̀̃̊͛͌̾́̊̐̄̔͂̒̈́̎̈̀̓͆̄̀͒̈͗́̀̃̽͊͛̂̿̅̾̈́͗͒̄̋̈́͆̽͆̉̃̄̍̓̋͆͌́̃̈͆̌̀̓̀̈́̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̴̧̢̡̨̨̛̯̺̜̦̣̩̜̟͔̻̟̭̲̝̳̞̪͈͕͈̥̙͇̭̥͍͎͖̲̭̤͕̒̒̔̌̅̑͒́͒̅̀̂̍̑͑͐͐̒̀̀́̋̀̇̓̍̂̈́̍̈́͛̊͛̉̓̒̌͑͆͌̏̃̇̓̄̎̄͋̏̈͛̅̓͛̈̀́́́̎͊̀̔̔̍̀̍̑̔͊̎͑̎̎̑̇̋̐͂̀̊͐̄̔̅̃̓͆́̂̈́̀̈́̈́͗̌͆͐͛͋̀̐͛̑̎̎̉̊̈̎̾̏̄̈́͑̃̈́̿͛̉̔̔̅̋͗̏̓̒͛̾̅̋͂͑͛̓͊̌͆̓̽̅̀̊̅̀̅̿̎̒̓̍̓́̐̾̿̉̓̇̋̀͗̓̽̀̊̈́́̈́͌͋̋̾̂̈́̀͒̉͗̑̑̊̆̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅl̴̡̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̪̠͙͙̟̰͈͇̰͖̰̰͖̮̪͇̖͔̠̰̗̼̲̠̝͇̭̗̫̜͕̥̦͔̫͖̥͇̗̺̹̺̪̮̫̖̹̙̲̙̹̜̺̫͈̯̲͍̝̖͚̼̟͇͍̳̫̱̭͇̮̻̝̰̝͙̞͖͕̫̱̥͈̺̤̘͉̪̼̱͙͍̙̖̱͚͕̬̠̫͔̫̟̰̰͍̺͈̮̙͙͎̺̣͈͈̰͉̗͚̳͕̻̖̬͔̥̫͕̙̮̹̲̰̣̺͈͚̪̯̣̫͎̩̬̩̤̭͖̳̱̗̠̦̦͍̥̰̫̖̠̥̤͇̭͓̲͕͈͔͖̩̖̮̜̩͕͍̼̥̗̪̫̭͚̥͉̩͙͈̱͓̠̻͎̤͉̙̗̯̝̖͕̳̰̥̰̣̣̹͎̟̣̼͉̆̽̉͆̈́̃͊̅̅͒͋͋̏̑̄̊͒̅͆̋̽͌̄̾̇͂̇̓͒͌̔̂́̌̄̃̇͆́̊̔̔͑̔͛͋̃͗̌̂̽́̀͂̋́̓̉̇̿̈́̿́̌̿͋̎̒͒̀̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͔̺̫̠̟͍̹͍͉̲̟̲͖͕͍̮̥̥̜̘̫̪̝͕̭̩̻͍̦̹̘̰̮͚͕̣̼͚͓̳͓͇͉͕̪͓̭͇͔̮̭̖̤̬͕̝̭̳̤̱͇̲͇͚̣̭̗͉͕̼̥͈̟̮͈̝̙͒͊̀͒́̋͊̇̆́̓̓̿̒͂͂́̏̏͛̍̎͛̏̈́̄̐̏́̓̀̈̈́̂̓͋͌̈̅͌̃̐̇̈͐͐̐̎͌͆̏͌̈́͐̑̈́̃̄͒̈́̍̈́̃͊̅͆͊͌̀̔͗̔̔͗̓͆͒̾̒͂͊͗͗̆̈́̃͊̔̏̿͋̔̿͐̐̅̔̈́̅̿̇̔̆̐̽̄̍̊̑̔̎̓͐̌̿̽́̔̂̈́͐̽́̄̂̾̈͒̉̇̍͛̈́̿̔̈́͛̾̓̎̍̿͋̅͋͆̎̍̊͋͒̿̽̋͐̎͌̄̍̇̏̑̈̇͋͊̋͛̄̊̈́̂͊̀͛́́͋̽̎̂̄̓̃̎̈́̔̑̊̔͛͋́̌̽̑̽̽͆͌̈́̇̔̉̐͊͋̐̔́̿̈́͆̅̓̓̈̔́͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̢͙̰̘̣͈͖̦͖̠̦͙̰̪̼̦͎͔͚̻͔̤̯̻͎͎͔̦̗̬̹͎͔͕̥̰̖̰̳̱͙̗̬͚͔͚̯̯͈̺̗̝̩͉̼̻̭͓̘͚̟̟̭̝̬͓̖̱̟̹͂̈͌̑̂̌̚̚̚͜͠ͅͅŕ̵̨̛̜͓̥̩̞̹̒̅̈́̾̈́͋͌͒̒̋͋̓́̒̐̓͌̏́̅̇͛̑̈́̋̉͆͛̍͆̈́͒̔̈́̉͊̽̀̋̎̀̑̒͋́̉͊͑̎̄͆́̈̿̆̈͋͑̑͑̈́̔̐͐̊͑̐̑̐͌̽̊̏́̉͒̒̽͂̓̐̊̄͊́͋̏́́͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͠͠ȩ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͉͔͇̗͕̝͉͍̗̟͈̝͓̟̖̻̺̪̦̟̼͙̩̖͍̜̥̰̮̲̞̤̖͚̜̙̭̦̈̄̅͊́̂́͊͂̀̀́̐̍̎̎͑͗̀̄͊̓̀́͑̅̾̅́̃̍̄͋͊̌́̀̈́̐̑̊͂͊̓͆̃̏͛̐͂̒͗̊̍̓̽͒̓͌̓͋͗́̎̌͗́̓͐̆̌͑̍̔̂̅̿̅̇͌̿̀͑̀̎͒͂̈́́̊́́̒̍̋̍̑̊̅̐̀̍̉̀̃̉̒̓́́͒̎͋̑́̎̇͋̃̀̆̀͗͆̀̓̀̇̽̂͛̔̋̓̍̅͑̅̆̓̏̓̏̈́̃̅͂͒͗̿̀͂͋̽̋͌͂̌̽̔̒͐̽̓̿̑͐̃̊̆̒͗̑̋̈́̔͛̈́̓̊̓̂̔̒̎̌̆̈́̑͑͒̀̾̑͐̐̐͐̂̒̏̈́͌̑̈́̂̽̍̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̴̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̨̡̨̛̛̛͉͓̞͔͕͓̻̘̥̞͎̠͎̣̻͎̫̯̺̤͕̳̪͓͍̤̩͕̝͖̟̭͕͔͈̝͈̼͈̮̟̹̖͕̯͇͚̻̼͎̼̦͎̩͖̤̼̺̗͚̱͉̖͙͈̼͈̪̥͖̰̠̖̳̼͎̩̜͖̣̜̪̩̗̖̼̭͇͉̣̲̥͎̻͔̳̯̫̥͖̼̭̟̬͇͔͇̙͙̹̬̱͔͉̥͇̤͓̪̤͎̳̝͙̬̲̣͓͎̞͇̪̝̭͉̗͚̭͚̥͕͍͍͎͇̬͍̘̳̳̳̞͍̮̙̠̗͉̙̭̙͖̟̼̜̩̠̻̣͍̠̓͑̐̓͂͑̌̄́͐͆̉̾́̈́̅̓͐̍̋̋͐̌̍̊͐̎̍͒̈́͂͂̈́̃̓͐̌̅̅́̐̃̇̂̓̋̾̀̍̋̍͌͛͌̇̽̉̿̀́̆̍̇͊̽̉̍͑̊̓̿́͂̀͑̆̏̊̓͐̏͋̂̾̎̉̓̀͒͗͂̍͌̊̈̎̌̔͐͋̅̈́͆̈́̈́̈́̊̅̒̽̄̀̉̍͛͂͒̀̔̋͂͊̂̾̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅd̴̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̯̰̱̬̰͍̝̝̹͇̠͕͖̺͇̳̻͖̝̠̜͕̘͖̪̼̺̘͎̻̮̦͎̳͔̮͙̤͉̼̹̬͙̹͓͓̙͍͙̹͓̤̼̦͔̠̮̳̮̹͓̫̭̹̜̣̗͈̦̟̯͔͎̘̜̭̬͉̯̺̬̥͉̫̝̱̟͎̜͕͎̬̲̜̖̼̯̥̜̭̟̦̜̭͖̙̦͉̬̞̖̺̝͉̭̯̝͓̩̺̞̙̺̙̪͍͙̖̩̞̝̟͔̳͎̤̙͕̝͙͙̬̝̙̻͔͕̼̮̞̺̹̯̪̥͎̩̜̦͎̺͔̖̫̙̖̝̱͍̮͎͇͉̫̜̮͖̬̘̻͈̫͉̱͔͖̯̝̠̪͖̼̙͓̯̼̣͔̝̙̹̰͇̞͍̩̪̩͓̝͎̖̺̖̟̗͚̯͉̼̫͔̫̦̦̻̗̬̟̪̝̖̱̖͍̠͕͛͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̺̜̣̣͇̗̼̤͉̩̻̞͔̱̤̩̺̩̜̩̖̰̬̤̫̰̭̯̪̼̭̲̖̟̞̦̰̟̺̣̙͚͎̻̲̺͓͖̰͚͔̟̪͎͕̞̪̫̙͕̤͚̬̝͎̺̘͚͕͉̲̲̰̠͔̠̗̩̘̘̬̬̯͍̠̰̟̮̘̳͙̲͚̪̥͕͙̖̞͓̹̘͉͓̣͖̩̝̙̦̙͉͈͕̱̘̲̬̱̦͍͇̥͎͓͇̱̯̺̩̪͇͕̝̫͙̳̠͔̖͔̺͈̜̙͇͈̳̖̞̬̣̣͇̝̞̱͔͍̦̖̘̳͖͔͉̠̫̤͖̝̳͈̣̘̮̜̻̺̗͉͇̹̲̖͈̰̜̬͉̤̱̠̱̤̞̹͕̬̝͉̹̭͇̻͍̪͓̬̱̦̥̟̜̦͉̮̤͙̗̯̠̥̳͚͕̩͙͈͕͕̪̱̩͕͚̗͖̩̗͔̜̞͈̩̘̹̭̞͉̮̞͙͙̼͉͛̔͗͛͌̏̽̂̏̀͋͒̈́̓͐̓͊̿̎̌̄͗̐̅̽̀̏͛̋̓͊̾̒̏͂̍́́̅̿͋͋́͊͐̎̎͒͒̀͗̃̏̀̒͆̎̏́͌̌̈́̍͂͒̋̏̏͒̂͒̂́͊̆͋̆͆̎̿̅̂̉͒̐̂̌͒̌̐̋̂̈͋͋̉͌̅̓́͂͗̑͐̌̊͗̔̾̆̽̿͐̈́̇͂̿̂̃͂̽̈́̋̃͋̍͂̿̔̿̿͊͒͛̀̇̈́̈̿͐̊́̒̾̐́̏͐̂̔͐̿̒̇͋̐͆̈́̈́̋̎̃̊̈́̀͌̊͋̈̍̏̌͋̋́̾̌̓̾̀̍̿́̐̈͛̋͐͆̉̄͛̉͒͂̒̇̓̄́̒̆̂̆̈́̆͑̂͒̾̎̊̎̾̓͗̿̈̃̔̀̀̊̌̐̓̿̒̎̂͋̓̈́̓͆̋̈͂̃͒́̇̇̂̂̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̡̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̮͎̬̫̤̯͇͎̖̮̼̯̰̳̩͓͙͚͎͇̮̤̙͕̦͖̖͖̲͉͍͙̬̩̥̗͔̺̟͚̯̟̺̟̮̬̟͎̦͉̘̖̤̤͙͈̤̮̦̫̳̫͇̭̣͕̭̜̤̯̜̰̙̗̘̺̗̰̮̝̟̩̝̙̹̟̜̗͖͈͚̙̟͈͇̣̭͕͖̯̭̪͚̙͍̖͕̞̗̻͙̜̦̳̮̖͎͇̙̼͓̤̘̱̱̜̲̾͐̏͌̒̈͐̏͗̌͊͐͆̅̅̌͗̐͌͆̏̑͌̌͗̿̅̈́͒̔̀̂̇̇̈́͐̎͗̒͌͛̿̋͆̀͐̑͛͗̃̅̔̑̌̿̄́̍͂̽̒̃̔̍̆͗͌̐̋̆̀͑̌͐͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅģ̵̡̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̨͍͎̟̰̳̤͖̼̤̹̼͎̠̮̥̺̰̬̦̙̮̗͉̮͇̳͇̯̹̙̹͙͚̯̬̦̠͕̪̦̮͚̜̪̩̩̝͈͖͉͓͚̞̳̩̺̹͚̘̦̝̩͚͇̳̗͚̮͓̙̳̞̱̥͉̭̝̼͉͚͇̖͇͙̬̰̲͉̰̯̲̖̠͇̦͕͇̰̯̯͖͇͔͙͇̼̲̬̻̠̻̞̙̮͓̜̖̠̟̤͕̦̻͇͓̫̲͙̪̯̭͎̩̫̬̰̲̮̥̝͈͙̗̫͎͈̥͚̣̝̗͉̜̪̤̫͖̰̗̤͕͚͙̪͓̩̻̞̺̪̺̪͕̯̟͔̭̖̝̩̥̦̫̳̫̥̘͈̗̥̮̲̤̬̲͚̣͕͇̬̞̳̞̹̹̯̭̯̓̂͑̆̈́͗̑̽̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̧̧̛̪̠̺̭͈̬̤̟͉̬͙̟̜͎̗̥̰͕̰̳̩͍̜̬̳̩̫̜̺͉͖̺̣̜͔̭̝̣̟͎̤̩̯̯͖̞̳̟͖͓͇̗͇̦̯̤̟͍̹͔͚͔̲̳̲̗̗̙̠̠͍̰̥̯̯̫̖͚̫̤̱̲̻̩̼̭͇͔̺͚̻͇̲̫̟̜̳̖͉̰͍̜͚̼̻̲̯̘̞̹͓̞̹͈̱̭̯̦͎͉̝̟̝͍̲͓̭̞̪͚͈̠̗̱͍͕͚̻̫̪͕̺̬͎̣̥͈̪̻̖̮̪̩̫̩̲̼͉̜̰͈̤͚͚̖̭̼̞̙͉͈̳̻̻̤̤͇͎̹̼͔͇͇̠͖̻̺̻͆͑̎͛̅̓̒̌͂͑̾̔̏́̂̌̔̿̑̑̇̑́̄̎̃͗̈̂͋̈̽̾́̂̾̋̓͛͂̅͆͐̀́̋͌͗̽̾͂͆̽͂̅̈́̾̍͋̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅạ̵̢̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̻̘͖̩̥͈̟̺̰̞̙̫̣͙̰̞̮͇̹͍͚̰͖̫̤̲̩̳̞̜̫̯̰͇͈̳̠̟̺͎̮͓͕͙̩͚͍̳͕̖̱͖̱̱̯͖͚̮̣̭̝̼̤̬͎̗͎̟͇̙͉̖̝̻͈̼̺͇̦̼̖̤̥̙͚̜̖̜͚̹̮̼͖͇͙͖̦̘̗͖̫͙̥̺͖̰͕͈̬̫͚̝̖̪͚̼̝̱̲͔̼̖̮̮̥̩̤̯̭̻͙̰̪͚̪̼̻̦̘̞͙͙͙̺̮̮͚̼̭͓̫̦͎̟̣̭͉̙̳̟̝̯̠̥̼̗̺̪͇͙͙͉͎̜͕̠͉̻͎̖̦͉͍̘͓͈̤̯̩͓̼͓͚͓́͗̑̿̀̀̈́̐͊͊͐͑̂̂̾̓̎́͂͒̀̋̔̀̍̏̃̃̓͛͒̂͛̃͆̽͒̈́̒̉̍̅̇̓͆̒̔̔͐͋͛̉̊̃́̔̓͊̓̅͑̂͛͌̓́̊͑̅̈̀̉̈̑̂̏̉̌̈́̋̓͒̏͗͆́͊̀̿̃̈́̃̄̑̑͋͊̔̿̋̍͑͐̾͑͌̊̅͑͐̒̒̀͆̒͗̓͑̏̀͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̦̲̼̙̻̬̺̣͙͙̜͎̹͉̫̲̙͉̘̘͇͍̟͍̘̬͉̫̱̠͈̫͔̫̜̗̻̗̪͈̤̗̗̤͎̪̞͚̩͓̣͍͙͇̦̳̖͔̻̗̗̯̫̼̤̜̥̰͎͎̭̠͎̥̙̗̻̼͎͉̻̤̗̞͇̩͈͓͉͈̰̣̩͇̼͍̮̤̯̮̘̦͈͍̲̣̫͉̯̫̠͖̦͇̤̮̥̞̙̘͚̺̖͈̭̖͇͎̝͎̜̦͕̤̬̺͍̥̜̗̙̣̣͚͉̪͍̗̳͎̼̤̹̝̭̝͙̺̫͇̣̣͓͓̟̲̞̞̠͙̺̫̩̗̜̤͎̲̟̙̥͓̬͇̤̳̖̝͚͈͇̦͚̩̞̬̼̥̘̦̟͖̭̝̭͕̙̗͇͈̫̫̙̜͍͚͇͇̝̲̝̗̖̦̘̠͍̥̤̝̼̙͕͕̝͈̳̰͈͖̗̲͍̠̫̻̯̦̭̪͎̊̔̌̅̂̓̈̉͒͋̆́̀̍͂̽̉̔̌͐͌̾̀̅̾̆̾̐̒̍̂̆̈̈͑̈́̽̿̏̅̑̃͊̈́̀̉̀͑̍́̈́̓̓́̏̔̓̀͑͑́̇̋̽͊͊͂͌̄̓́͒͌́͋̀̾̍̄̌͂͗͗̿̊̇̎̀̄̓͌̄͗̔͛͗̒̎̅́̌͑̏̿̍̂͐̋̈́̅́͗̋̐̓͛̑̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̠͕̫͔̥̱̟̼͔̙͇͔͕̤͙̞͔̜͎̜̭̲̬̮̟̫̰͖͓̗̞̠̪͚̩̝̤͉̣͕̙͓͎̗̪͙̯̦͔̯͍̳̗̠̙̥̠̄̔̽̓́͐̊͑̍͆̄̐͊̀̓̿̌̈́̾̌̈́̍̀̿͆͂͋͑̏͑͒͌͂́̊̀̎̿̔̌̈͛̉̃̈́̓̀͌̋̊̈́́́̏̀̎͗̓̌́̏́̇̄̀̉̍͗͐͆̎͋̓̍̿͌̈́̂̐̀̀̓͆͂́̎̐̅̉̈́̏̊̊̂͐̉̂̌̒̅̾̎̔̏͑̑̊́̏͒̈̃̈́͐͊̿̑̉͋̅̅̿͛̉͐̂̊̏͒̑͛͊̾̐̂̑̂͋̃̎̋̍͐̋̀̔̀̀̒̊͆̐͆̔͌͑̆̓̄̂̊͆̅̀͑̇̽̉̽͗̔͒̏̈́̐̑͆̆̋͑̍̔̂̍͛̽̂͌͊̋̐̃̀̑̿́̓͑̇̒͗̃͆̀̎̎͌̄̽͂̉̾̇̈͌̈́̈́̎͊̓̅͂̐̅̓̓̓͋̈́̆̉̐͋̀̋̎̈̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̠̭̙͚͓͓̙͈̪̮͙̹̗̦̳̞̖̼̮̫̩̞̝̹̠͉̜̟̖͚͕͚͔̞̞̝̫̖̲̘͓̖̥̮͎̤̗̦̰̠͎͍̳̯̹͙̯̫̣͈̩̠̗͇̥̳̦̩͚̺̙̟͎̼̝̳̖̱̞͚͎̖̺͙̼̳͖͈̜͖͚̣̼̖͙̭̰̥̯̼̜̮͍̝̞̘͙͚͙͍͉̤̺͚̰̦̩͉̙̞̩͚̠͕̫͇̠̬͖̥̰̯̤͎̞̦̭͍͇̹̺̗̗̪̲͚͍͔̪͉̲̮͔̫͓̜̊̈́̀̀̏̓̽̃͆͛̃̾̒̆̒͗͊͗̈̽͌̇̈̈̂͛̂͋̊̈͊̀͐͂̓͊̾̍̿͂̆͂̽̆͂̾̄͆͆̅͊́͊͗̿͆́́̍̐̀́̽̍̌̌̀̿̔͗̃́̑̋̈́̅͐̄̀͑̉̉͌̊͑̂͒̋̅̃̒̂͆̄͌̈́͆̌̈́̋̄͂̈̑̇̍̀̒̑̾̀̀̅̆̊͑̂̐̑̄͂̔̆͛̐̿́̀̇̀͊͋̆́͂̃͌̊̎͆̈́͗́̀̄̆͋̒̈́͗̀̈̂̀̌́̃́̄̊͛̐͊̔̃̉̌̿͛̂̔͛͋́̎̔͆̐̾͐͛̉̽̐̎͐̐̍̓̔̄̋͒̔̉͗̍͐͆̆͒͛̋͑͐͆͂̒̇̍͛̈́͒͆̒̄̽̈̑͒̇̍̇̂̄̋̂̽͗́̽͒̍͗̐̑̍̍̀̃͊̂͆̉͑̍̆̒͑̈́̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅw̷̢̩͍̬͕͚̝͎̘̫̹̰̰̫̻̹͕̳͔̦͎̫̘̰̣̥̬͍̽͋̀͂̎͒͒̋̌̈́̊̆̄̎̇̂̅́̏͛̃̾̒̓̍̔́̌́̈̂̀͌͐̈̌̀̏̌̎̽͛͌̋̊̀̊̆̍͗͂͋̂̎̐́̆͊̄͒̅̔͒̈͌̒͋́͋̐͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅs̸̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̜͓̼͇̣̝͚̖̙̖̥̜͈̠̠̩̙͈͍̞̱̳͙̼͍̲͚̤̺͎̘̝͚͓̦̞̻̮͓̝̣̳͉͈̺̜͇͔͈͖̪̫͔̮̬̟̰̺̲̤̟̰̻͎̰̪͎̲͔̬̙̺̺͔̬̮͍̯̜̳͍͎̝̠͉̬̙̠̯̝̤̖͔̪͎̖̺̼̥͓̬̗̗͕̞̲̭̰̯̘͍̰̟̜̭̞͍̖̠̺͇̹̰̖̝͎̪͙͙̪̟̫̟̙̥̻̮̪͚̣̦̣͇̬̰̱̰̣̱̟̍̈́͛͗̑̒̓̈̊͛̈́͐͒͊͐͒͗̓̑̿̒̈́̑̉́̆̉̄͂̄̈́͛̅̅̓̆̉̎̓̽̑͂̐͋͌̃̊̋̈̈͂́̀͌͆̌̓͒̂̾̔̾̈͑̾̎̓́̅̋͆̾̓̏͋̄̽́̐̓͊͑̀̏͐̐̈́͒͊͊͗̈́́̂̄̉̋̇̀̄̋͊͋̌̆͋͑́̾͌͂̾̓͗͊͗͆͂̑̾̋͊̓̐̇̏͂̃̅͛́̓͌̊̽͗̍̓̂͆͌̓́̿̉̂͂͒͐̋̏́̿͗̊̐̒̋͛͛̆͛͐̓̈́̽̋̆̍́́̐̒̓̈̃̈̏̌̒͋́́̀̈́͛͗̈́̌̀̃̍̅̀̏̐̈̔͛͑͛̈́͋̂̀͂́́͂͊̾̋͑̉̈́̾̈̓̑̾̽̋̉̎́͒̎̆̂̓̑̉̒̀̌͐̒̐̍́̿͂̍̋̑̎̑̊͐͊̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅp̷̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̲̠̯̰͇̜͔͖̞̠̱̦̪͍̝̳̝̥̯̮̝̜̟̤̫͔͉͚̤͈̤̱͎̹͍̦͇̲̭̭̬͖̱̱͉̭̫̠̤͖̼̫̱̥͎̮̪̯̘̼̥̪̭̘̖̗̙͍̲͈͔̪̥̥̣̠̜̪̪̤̗͓̯̥̬͚̮̤̘̹̥̺̜̘̫̰̙̪͎͖̯͍̪͓̦̥̳͇̟̙̼̜̮̫̫͓̬͙̫̰͈͎̼̱̰̖͔̲͈͙͖̟̫̯̥̟̩̪̮̘̤̻̘̻͚̻̙͈̪͕̗̜̯̻̤͎̬̠͉̻̬̼̳̬̤͈̺͖͙̠̻̞̟̹̤̟̥̘̭̩̮̥̣̠̮̦̻̲̫͋̈́̌͒̌̊͛̑̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅá̴̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̛͔͙̦̜̫̟̬̯̪̗̩͔̟̯̰͙͎̩̪̪̜̤͔̝̼̬̤̮͈͈̼̭̖̘̺̲͎̣̹̺͙̪̱̠̼̖̺͖̺͖̺̩̙͖̗͔̠̫̹̤̯̼̦̤̳̣̭̭̖̣̫̫͚̲̗̺̯̳̟̝̗̞͇̘̮̠̻̰͈̮̳͓̬͚̝̮̜̦̲̲̻̞̪͉̗̝̫̘̲̠͔̭̤͖̬̺̟̲̪̺̻͈͚͈͇̭̝͕̪̼̣̻͕̼̣̩̻̪̘̖͍͎̠͉̮̰̗̦̳̻̺͇̜̱̘͚̟̻̳͇̯͕̭͕̙͈͚̬̳̰̟̻̜͎̘̪͇̰̫͖̠̤̟̗̙̙̱̫̩̗̞͈̤̦̤͈̰̣͍̫̣̩̻̙̱̺̪͈̖̗̭̭̥̠͈͎̺͕̳̹̠̣̦̮͙͔̣͕̮̞̳͍̮͖̗͎̦̱̺͓͖̪̯͓̺͈̘̳̥̹̘̮̖̜̹̤̦̦̦̟͉́̈́̑͂̔̆̇͒̓͛͛͌̿̾̽̋̂̀̽̾̇͌̆̿̿͑̊̂̈̆̎̽͑͋̅̅̓̎̽͋̿́̃͂̑͌̈̒͑̋̂̌̎̓́͒̅̎̈́̎̔̃͐̓̈́̈́͌͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̶̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̛͇̱̰̖̦̺̪̥̠̞̪̩̻̪̟͇̠̹͔̮̱̯͇̯̪̖̻̩̣͓͚͕̬̳͉̺̹̻̞̫͍͎̱̩̙̱̰̪̳̩̼͈͎̗̜̙̰͎̮̖̩̩̺̹͍̥̦̜̯͖̩̻͉̫̪̫̬̩͓̰̩̣̣̩͉̦͍̜͔͙̪͚̬̪͍̪̣̦̭̮̩̻͍̪͍͈̙̞̘̤̲͖͍̟̬̻̻͍̗̥͚̮̰͙̦͇͙̝͍͍̦̙͙̹͇͇̦̪͉͇̩̟̰̺̪͙̻̼̙͙̲̺͍̹̠͖̹̲̤̟̟͙̝̣̪̫̘͉̝̝̜͚̗̞̥̪͚̭̱͖͍͎̲̰͓̞̗̥̯̠̖͚̞̥̳̬͇̱̯̱̫̗̭͚͇̟̫̩̤̟͔̮̖̘̯̠̹͓̳̼̝̳̲͙͈̰͍̗̞̩͈̗̪̳͓̣̼͍̱̖̀̓̓̒͐́̈́͋̅͂͂̌̄̐̀̓̽̈́͛̀̄̔̌̍͑̋̾͆̇͊́̆̂̀͌̓̈́̒̾̽̿͊̑̍̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̴̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̻͚̦̲̳̭͈̠̳͉͕̗̣̪͕̺̣͕̰̱͖̠̟̲͈̰͓̦͕͈͕͍̳̗͓̪͚͚̖͖͔͉̜̘̮̯̹͈̝̥̰͍͍̜͎͔̺̞̹̣͓͖͔͔̪̦͙̼̮̠̭̜͎͖͖̭̰̤̖̭͉̘̻̖̖̖͚̖̬̟̝̩̮͔̫̞̼̳̯̦̹͈̺̫̠͎͙͖͎̩̫̳̰̤̮̮̜̻̭͓̝̳̲̮̩̘̦̱̙̺̙͇̱̼̝͉͍̬̱͈̠̥̝̫͕̥̝̼̣̲̺͇͉̙̮̮̼̦͓̘̮̳̠̘̮̭̟͙̝͔̤̯̰̮̗̭̞̣̺̰͓͇̣̯͔̻̗̥͎̳̼̜͖͕̎͌̑̓̂̉̿͗̓́̔̌͒̎̃͋̋̀̾̽͆̈́̌͆͑̓̂́͌̀͋̏̈́̈́̉́̔͐͛͋́͗̓̈̓̀̈́́̉͗̒́̾̏͐̈̊͊̇͗̿̓͋̇̑̇͊̀̿̒́͌̑́̃̏́͋̎́̿́̏͌̀̑̿͌͐̾̀̊̉̂̀̅̎̈́̔̅̀͋̽̾̎̄͋̈̃͑͗̈́̀́̉͊͋̋̽̒̓̆̈́̅̑̓̀͆́̊̀̈́̂̋͂̊̎͋̔͆͊̐̅̓̈́͗͑̃̾̀̿̽̑͂̐̈́͛̾̇̀̈́̈́͌̔̋̐̂̏̄͂̇̄̀̐̎͐̎̈͆̂̀̀͑͋͊̋̾͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̛͍̬͕͔̬͖͍̖̝̘̖̻͍̫̰̤͔̼̮̲͎̯̯̺̻̝͍̱͇̼̼̣̺͖̟̮̞͚̥͕͇͉̜̥͙͙̻̥̠̣̳̠̘͙̩̦̤͉͎̲͓̠̺̖̣̜̮̦͚̮͓̗̱̹̭͕̝͕̬̫͚͇͈̯̪͖̭͎̼̰͚̩̺̖̯̹͓̜̦̱̞̥̲͎͉̣͓̭͂̇́̍̀̏̋̋̆͌̆͒́͌̈̀̊̃͊̓̓̓͐̃̊̍̓̋͊̀̽̓̒̈͗̽̎̀̿̂̾̉͐͌̑͌̑͐̒̀̓͋̂̀͐̈́́̏̿̈́͋̾̑̈́͊͗̾͒̅͒͌̏́̆̏̀̏͑̈́͐̈͂̆͂̋̃͆̇̋̈́̊̇̒͌͊̂͂̿̃̀̆́̿͗͌͊͛́̉̅̾̈́͋̂́̌̈́͊̾͐̎̀͂̿́́̏̓́̀̓͆̓̄̃̅̀̌͑̑͆̏̇̀͂̊̈̋͌̃̅̎̎̈́̇̈́̅̌̈́̄̐́́̽̏̒̏̇̓̋͊̀̉̍̄̀͋̀̏̈́̀̂͌́̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ!̷̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̬̗̱͖̦̝̣͔͎͔̻͕̬͖͉̼͇̩͓͚̣̫͎̰͚͚̠͖̝̹̪̜͎͇͉̹̳̝̩̘̼̠͈̣̟͍̹̲̰̭̭̼̦͍̝̦̼͚̞̻̻̇̌͂̆̐̀̇͗̀̍͊̿̄̌̑̄́̇̀͂̾̒̈̈́̑̂͋̈́͑͋̀̍̆̇̋̇͌̈́̎́̓̉͂̎̆͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̡̢̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̫̲͖̰̟̝̦̩̪̗̤͓̻̯̰͔͉̖͈͚͇̞̺̝͍̱̻̟̟̠͙̫̣̻̮̗̭̘̬̼͙̻̺̩͖̞̼̺̹̠̠͍̮̫͎̞̹̫̯̫̻̹̫̠̙͍̪̟̟͉̪̪̙̳̯̉͌̀̎͆͗̃̄̍̈́̒̍̆͒̏̉͒̎̔̉͐͂͛̓̊̇̍͐́͛̄̎͑̿̏̈́͋͌̓̿͗͛̈́̾̒͛̆̋́͛̽̈́̀̈́̂͐́̑͋͐̐̎̓̈́̄̊͗̀͌͒̂̏͑̽͛̆̈́̈́̆͌̅͒̃̀́̅̈́͊͆͌̂̈́̏̾̌̆͐͋̓̽̓̽̇͌͋̉͌͊̊͗̍̿̑̑̓̌͆̇̏̒̎̾̎́͛̀͒̔͌̔̀̈́͋͛͛͋͊́͌̃̒̎̾͛̀͊̒͋̿̇̋̉͆̏̆͗̑̃̉̌̋̈́͗̌͋̽̑̂̔͒͐̋̎̀̀̈́͌̀̃̈́̏͑̾̓̈́̀̎̓̃͂̀̆͑͒̈́͌̈̐̒̉̌̍͗͋̌͆̾͊̋̉̋͐̐͆̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠W̸̨̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̨̛͔̲̖̠͙̭̩̮͈͙̗̮͙̼̺̻̞̰͔̭̟͕̠̫̜̣̮͉̮͈͉̪̙͇̲͉̹̻̰͓̤̳̼͉̤̳̹̱̰͕͚̱͍̣̠͙͉̦̟̬͈̖̞̜̳̙̰̮̺̞̦̬͔̖̙̪̻̘̙̠̯̤̜̫͖̙͕̺̥̖̤͍̯̖̦͈̻͎̞̬͓͎̞͕͚̝̞̣̝̪̭̪̝͖̩͉̜͈̺̠̙̻͔̬̮̙̠͍̰͔̖̥̙͔̣̜͎̱͈̳̤̩͙͚̣̩̤͖̰͕̗̖̰̘̦̗̖̟̙̯͈̻̭̦͉̼̘͎̳̘̞͉̥̘̥̜̙̦̰̭̥͓̣̬͈͈͚̳͉̳̘̤̤͓̲̮̗̭͇̟̦͇̫̹̮̼̗̱͎̳̻͉̫̦̰̜̜̙̰̜͉̭̜͕̱̩̣̺̗̝͇̺̖̹̙͇̿̈̔̓̌͂́̆̍̐̒̊̓͗̍̇̐̓͑̆̋̏͗̎͊͗̄͂̇̌̅̎́͆́̆̆̈̄͗̔̇͆̿̈͒͛̓͐̆̉́͐̒̑̄̆̓͗͊͑̆́͋̾̽͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḥ̴̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̛̖͖̟͇͉͖̗̮̟̰̱͎͖͔̦̹̖̣̭̫̦̞̙̤͈̺̫̠͈̻̫̟̫̳͇̼̣̼̭̻͖͈̦͈̭̙̞̤̟̹͇̜̰̱̮̹͔̰̳̰̺͓̹͍̫̳̫̜̩̱̤̜͉̣̫̩͙͚̣̩͉͔̟͔̖̣̦̲̩̠̦͈̱̫̭̤̞̟̯̻̝̦̹̭̟͕̭̺͖͎̹̰͔̥͚̦̯̭̞͖̞͎͕̠͇͔͉͈͕̤̜̮̪͙̻͍̬̣͎̬̜͍̦̖̥̫̥̞̹̺̻̱͚̹̮̱͚͖̞̭̬̻̜̻̩̗̖̗͔̳̫̺͖̮͉͍̱̬̥̹̮͎͚̝̠̖͈͇̭̗̲̤̯̭̼͈̹͖̼͇̮̬̱̓̅̉͊̃̒̊̎̽̋̒́͐̄̐̇͆̅̀̑́͒̇͋̊̈́͒͆̈́͒͒̈́̅̃͒́̌̏̅̔̅̈́̐̑̒̑͋͆̀̍̒̈́̄̊̉̃́̃̆̿͛͛͒̒͆̈́͌͌̈́̂̓͗̔̄͐̆̐̿͐͆͊͑̂͒̈́̎͂͗̍͒͗̉̒̎̌͛͒̀͑̃̅̈́̐̎̇̊̅͐̿̿̒͛̒̍̑̌̒̌́̇̃̾͐͐̈́̃̿̉̃̐̒̾̅͂́̈́̓͛̾̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̻̘̣͈͎̘̘͓̞̤͓̳̺̬͎̙̫̺̩͕̣̼̝̟̫̥͖͍̞̹̳̫̟͈̼̜̲̦͈̦̹̺͓̭̦͉̘̮͖͓̗͕̺͎̙͔͕͈̘̳̳̪͎̭͚͉̹͎̘͚̻̞̳͓̥͙͉̣̭̻͈͙̻̱̘̫̲̮͍̙͓̠̱̱̣͉̩̯͙̘̻̱̬̞͉̞͇̼̪̱̝͉̰̠͈͎̬͕̬̤̤̱̞̯̗̩̖̲͕̘̼͔̬̮͍̫̜̗̖̖͍̣͖͇̺̭̝͎̪͍͇̩̖̰͙̞͉̼̼̱͎̜̠̟̱̟͉̮̜̻͍͕̮̭̭̣̘͓͍̲̣̗̘̹̭̥̯̥̫̺͓͓͍̝͍͚̹̤̫̲͉͎̗̠͙̣̱̲͚̩̳̲̝͚̻̟͖̱̖̬̰̻̘͖̙̭̘̯̰̠͙̙͔̯̰͎͙̩̯̩͓̭̜̟̗̼͈̞̙̮̼̞̩͔͈̪̜̹̥̩̝͕̘͗̀̅̃́͗͊̀̓̅͑̊́̏̃̆͒̏̉̋̄̏̈́͆̈́̑̽̀͐̓̔̓̈́̎͑͗̀̄̄͂̓̒̑̃̈́̿͒̊͋̽̃̽̍̿͗̅̆̀̎̇̃͒̿͒̓̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅ?̸̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̫͓͔͎̱̤͉͉̳͎̲̳̮̙̗̯͍̰̭͔̘̲̪̖͈̭̪̤͉͎̙̼͇̮̲̻̪͎̠̫͕͍̥̼̪̘̯̳̭̬̩̰̱͙̪̦̲͖̠̭͉͍͚͕̗̞̬̝͓̙̩̳̻̣̼͕̙̗̖͇̺̬̺̯̦̖̮̝̳͙͖̥̹͕̮̻̫̥̦̰͈̼̰͓̱͉͈̫͇͖̙̝͓̗̣̟̠͚̦̭̟͖̦̟͖͎̭̦̺̖̙̺͈̭͕̘̻͉̝͇͓̰͈͓͎̼͎̼̹̲̻̜̖̭̟̥͇̭͍̠̱̱̟̠͍̤̥͙̼͎̪̘̘̼̳̫̟̮̙͓̖̙̺̯̭͉̠͕͚̺̻̳̼̝̗̏̐̿̓̒̓̒̈́͆̓̾̂̎̆͌̄̊͗̾̐͗̍̅̿̌̏͋̎̊̆̈́̑̍̽̈̍̔̄́͒̐̑̄̍͛̓̀͊̐̋̀̊̅͑̌͂̇͆̔̂͆̀͂͆͒͌͒͒̄͐̍͆̾̓̄̈́̌͛̊̌̀͂̎̄̇̓̅̄͐͐͊̏̌̒̃͛̍͋̓͋̈́̓͌̏̿͑͗̂̾̎̏̽́̓́̌͒͑́̍͋͗́̓̄͐̋̌̀̾͂̒́̉̋͂́̍̒̾͊͛̈̅̑̊͑̔̇͑́͊̀̑̂̈́̄̋̑͆̊̃͂͑̈̊͐͗͆́̓̂̂͛̋̊̂͌̈̃̃͗̐̎͊̔̓̏͗́̋̇̀̈́̒̿͗̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ!̵̛̳͓͍̓͊̒͒̂̓͂̆̍̋̆́̀̉͋̐̚͘͝ ̸̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͓̰̹̫̦̳͇̫͖̗̠̼̮̙̟̦͎͚̙̼̻̙͉͕͙̜͇͚̞̝͓̖̟͚̘̞͎̮̱͙̭̰̭̱̠̣̠͚̼̜̥̤̣͉͔͉̙̘̦͕͇̜̬͖̲̦̖̼̝͖͈̦̞̗̜̲̪̹͔̭̯̘̍̆̀̀͗͐͋̀́̋͗͂̇̃͌͋́̇̽̆̓̃́̒̈́͗̿̐̊̍͛̅͑̓̎͌͋̍̔̓͊̓̌͋͘͘͘̕͠͝͝ͅͅW̵̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̞̬̭̦͇̹̠̬͍̩̻̼̼̫̠̞̱͚̹͖̜̰̙̟̩͈͖̟͖͖̳̮̥̜̰̦̦̜̻̙̫͕̣͉͈̰͎̯̘̼̻̤̰̖̰̳̤̺̞͔̲̱̱̦̙͈̟͎̰̖̪̦͚̦͓̻̖̗̱̮͉͉͍̯̞͍̬̼̘̣̦̘̮̺̜͙̲͇̫̣̘͔͖̻̮̖̖̜̰̹̻͇̮̻͉̟̠̼̗̻̳̠̞̥̥͖̱̞͍̳͉̥̠͉̰̫̫̞̹̟͚͇̰̘͙̲̩̥͕͔͍͔͙͎̦̱̦͈̠̖͚͓̬̦̰͖̻̥̫̟̬̭̳̮̪̘̳̥̰̞̺͓͓̜͖̱̹̪͍̼͈̞̝̞͎̣͌̔͋̽̉̑̈͐͂̎͐̓̂́̿̍̅͂͆̃̒̈͛̓͗̽͆̋͑̈̽̃̃͛̓̃̾̉̆͒̏̿̾̎̎̈́͑̐̐̄̄̀͑̌͋̉͑̋̈̒̓̎́͐̍͒̂͊̀̔͗͗̂̿͊̍̈́͊̀͐̈́̊̆̓͗̎́̿́͊̃́͑̔̌̓̋̍̆͂̅̏̒́̈́̋̈́̎̒̄͑̈́̎̃̊̇̎̃̀̅̿͂̀̌͑̀̿͛̓͂͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḣ̴̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̼͔͓̣̭͎̞̲̭̭͖̗͓͈̭̺͍̯̣͔̤̱̱͎̙͔͙̳̹̣̻͓̥̗̥̮̞͖̝̻͍̰̳̮̦̰͙̫̪͙̣̲̘̪̱͈͔̳̲͕̲̱̘̜̟̫̤̯̩̫͎̓̎͂̈̄̓̽̄̂̿̽̈̋́̈́̀̃̾̂͗͆̅͂̒̈̎̓͆̈͑̊̀̉̈́̋̋͊̾͐̅̿̃̔̆̃̐͋̏͊͗̇͆̈͛̅̂̏̋͊̍̓̈́̃͋̄̈́̈́͒̎̊͆͐̉̽́͛̎͌͊̈́͂̂̃̎͛̒̀̎̒̾̈́̌͑̍̈̔̅̎́͑̈́̐͌͆̈́͗͑͐̇̏̃͆́͆̆͗̃̍̅͐͗̒͒̿̌̉͆̆͛̇̌͌̆̋͗͛̑̑͛̿̍̂͐̅͛̈́̅̑̾̈́͋̓̀͂̈̈́̎̋̅̃͛̀͒͒̊̊̈̽̏̾̈́͂̔̅͛̐͛̃̓͊͆̐̍̈́̍̉̈́͒̂̂͌̈́̀̀͐̈̓͊̀͂͗̈́͐̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅä̷̡̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̺̲̹̯͍̥̗̦̻͙̟̟͇̤̠̪̙̥͙̹̻͚̣̳̺̯͖̟͖̘̲͍͓̬̦͎͉̣̮̬͍̣̳͖̼͈̫̻͕̼͓͎̙̬̰̫̪̺̬̣̰̻͈͍̠͚͎̳̰̟̹̟̮͎͖̬̦̟̹̱̱̘͉̫͉̼̲͕͎͕͖̪̣̼̞̱̟͔̲͔̝̝͈͕̫̝̹̝͓͖͕͙̩̦̝͇͖͓̯̫͎̲͍͚̖̤̮̬̟̤̦̹̠͔̜̯̘̺̻̲̭̻͙͕̱̜͙̻̺̣͖́̒̏́͑͐̌́͋͐̓͒͒͆̈́̌̇͊̐̍̇͗͒̃̔̀͛̓̏̾̋͊͂̍̀̃̀̄̃̈͑̀̉̾̿̒̏̅̂͛̏̌̄̾̈́͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̛̥͓̫̼̝̖̙̲͈̯̤̮̠͙̪͖̬͙̬̩͚̠̪̼̯̦̥̳̙͖̮̞͓̝͎͕̙̗̯̰͉̼͕̗̯̫͈̞̜̠̲̮̥͙͉̩̼̯͎̰͚͖̩̘̦̺͓̤̣̯̻̠͙̠͕͙͈̺̞̗̹̱̱̤̗͚̞͈̘͚͍̞̦͕͍̰͓͔̍̅̃̑̆̈́̌͋̋̽͑̑̔̀͗̐̽̈́̎͋̋̿̿̕͘͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅ'̸̢̢̡̛̛̭̱̭̞̗͍͚̯͔̭͎͍̠̬̻̘̰͙̗͇̪̜̖̰̠̪̳̳͙͚͕̬͉͉̼̣̞̪̭̘̻̻̗̮͍̰̗͉̠̪̲͍͙̬̬̮̙͕̬͔̘̼̠̳̟̖̭̤̭͓̜̖̘̮̮̰̪̲̙̪̪͈̖̟̯̻̣̭͗͗̄̈̿̓̾̾̇́̏͌͒́̓͂̎̍̿̃̃̃̐̿̏͐̊͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅs̸̡̢̨̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛͎̝͉̞̯̘͇̹̮̙̙͕̯͔͉̦̝̗̰̬͓̼̙̗͎͉͕̩̮͕͈̰͎͚̟̳̬̝̥̙̞̳̺͕̝̫̟̙̲̪̺̞͇̟͉̯̙̗̳̰͇͓͚̤̩̪̩̤͓̯̻̝̝̫̝͙̱̲̜̼̲͇̻̯̰̤͍͎̻̪̥̯̩͓̻̝̱̝̖̥̝̲̲̭̝͖͎̖̝͖͖̖̞̱͉͕̐̾̓̃̐͊̀̀̽̐̍̄̏̎̈̄̽̈́̈́̎̿̊̄͆͋̓͌̍̂̈́̏̂̅̍̾͆͛̄͛̆̑̅̒̍̈́̿̀̏̊͋̋͗̈͐̄͛̀̄̅̋̀̓̈́̀͊́̔̉̔͌̈́̌͛͂̾̌̅͂̆̂̈͗͊̾̒̾͆͊̈́̒͐̀̈͗͐̊͒͒̒̍͗̋̎̾̃̋͆͐̄͒́̐̏͑̒̈́̏̆̉́͗͆̋̅͂̀̀̓̀̔̿̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̛̛̗͎̣̩͉̰͆͐͗́̅̇̿̓͂̄̄̄̌͋͒͂̉̇̌́̓̏̀̾̇͒͛̐͛̋̃̈́̓͊̀͊̍͌̍́͂̈̍̅͛͆͛̀̈́̽͗͊́͐̓́̌̒̿͘̕̕̚̕͜͠͝͠͠ĩ̵̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̫̦̹͚̙̟̝͕͍͕͚̜̘̭̦͚̥̟͎͓̼̖̱̙͖̹̤͇͔̭̱̜̼̙͎͚̣̳̟͓̮̪̙̭̩̟̬̠̱̟̳̼̲̝̼͇̫͙̯̪̰̰͎͎̳̦͉͔̜̻̦͍̝̻͇̞͇̘̹̘̜̫̜̯̻̝̞͕̟̺̪̠͎͔̞͔̬̞͚͚̟̱̫̯̙̣͕̰̩̦̙͔̭̝͉͓̺̗̼̮͚̫̦̘̻̙͔̩̠͍̪̭̗̲͕̪͕̩͚̠̬̺͇͙̳̩͉̼̩͚͋̈́̉̉̾͌̃̄̃̍̋̆́̉̎̈́͂̃̃̈̓̍̈́̍̍̉́̽̀̽͑̈́͑͗͋̓́̎̎́͂̋̿̒̾̍͊̇̊͐̇̆͂̽̽͊̆́̉̐̇̈͒̓̓̓̃͋̒̊́̈̀̈́̿̔̊͂̃͂̂̈́́̽́̀̈́̿̀̈́̂̈́̇̃́̓̒͌͌͆́́͌̋͗̽͑̏̄̃͒̆̓͑͋̽͒̆̄̔͒̓͑͗̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̛̥̙̬̺̩̬̮̠̭̭̭̟̙͈͚̲͔̣̖̖̤̫̭̦̯̙̼̱̘͎͍͚̟͔͔̮̙̮̻͚̘̱̝̥͓̗̜̮̙̗͓̟͎̣͖̙̙͚̣̻͓͈̺͔̳̫̼̰̯͔̙̱̝̹̭̖̦̰̪̞͈̦̱̮̗̻͈̝̩͕͇͉͍̻̻̘̩͍͍͖̜̯̱̣͖̻̳̳͉͇̜͚̗̰̥̖̹͇͍̮̪͓̲̼͈̭̻̟̩̹͕͎͓͕̼̳̥͎̗̰̠͔͎̟̳͈̰̪͙͓̮̦̙̤̬̖͍̦̩̥͈̘̪̫͔̥͎͖͚̱͚̝͚̲̫̞̥̜̞̬̰̪͍̫͉̘̪͎̥͎̰̩̗̮̥̣̪̭̩͇͕͍̳̭̺̮̖͉̦̟̪̳͔̥̪̯̰͒́̃̆̎́͆͆̏̆̒͊̉̏͑͑̀̂͋͐́̈́̅̔̊̓͗͛͒̉͒̆͒̏͐̊͂̍͗̉̔̓̅̓̾͂̈́͛̓̓̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅ ̷̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̛̩̬̜̻̪̟̘͍̠̣̻̫̖̳̙̠̖͓̟̤̙͉͎͎͎̠̣̰̭̱̥̯͙̬͍̬̠̫͍̝̱͎̘̰̹̜̣̣̼̥͚͓̲̳̦͖̫̗̰̖̤̖̺̰̫̲͔͕̜̜̘͕̤͎͙͎͙͇̪̗̮̼͈̖̠͔͈̜̭̭̘̙̙̤̻̣̗̯̪̳̻͕̜͎̜̣̹̝͔̝͇̠̳͍͙̲̜̮͚̱̱̤͓̣̞̦̗͓̤̲̮̼͙̥̰̳̮͕̜̝̲̳̥̻̲̪̬̜̣͖̫͉͈͎̰͕͎̹̝̞̬̫̊̒͐͊͑̄̏͆̋̊̔̅̊̌̾́̎̎̓̀̈́̾̏̆́̍͂̾̽̒̅́͌̀͊̔̀́̐͒̾͌̈́̐̂͐̇̑̽͂̎̎̒̓͗̈͌̈́̈́́͂̂͐͋̈̊͌̅̒̾͛̿̿̈̿̓̈́̑͒͛̽̔̌̾̀̊͌͐̾̅̓̋̂͒͋̾͐͐́͗̃̈́̔̌͂͂́̒͆̑̊̀̈́̓͐̈̈́̔̉̒́̈͌̔͋̊̇̈͂͗̋͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅť̵̨̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̪͚̰̝̫̹̯̖͓̰̬̤͇̻͍̺̥̠̱̼͙̥̪̝͈͚̖̭̯̞̮̭͈͎̦̤̙̮̞͙͖̺̮͓͎̗̘̺͓̟̯͎͚̟̯̞͙͕̫̜̱̪̝̤̳̩̞̫̱͎̱̼̫͕͇͇̣̮̙̙̙̩͉̱̱̹̜̠̫̹̝͔͇̥̙̗͖̝̣͔̹̖͈̤̝̟̤̹̰̰͓̤͔͈͙̠͇̮̠͕͕̌̃̍̊͊̏̓̈́̔́͂̀͐͒̀̑̒̐̂̌̽͌̅̽̂͊́̇̎̉̀̀̄̊͂̃͋̆̾̅̀́͒͑̈́̃̐̈̔̋͒̓͗́̇͒̽̀̎̓̄̑̄͗̀͑̓̅̔̇̌͑̿́̇̆̏̊̒̍̌͐̇̀̽̈́͌͑̈́̆̆͌̍̏͆͆͆̓̇͊́̍̅̋̏̀̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̶̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̟̣͈͕͙̱̲͙̭͈̙͕̦̪̲͉̗̱͉̫̻̥̝͕̬̱̺̹̘̮͍̞̻̜̘̦̜̮̣͚̲̙̬͚͈̭͔̗̥̣̫̩̳̰̳͕̤̯̜̳͖̹̭̟̼̳̗̫͎̘͉͙̤̫̪̯̦̺͈̮̬͇͔͖̰̺͕̫̣͕͈̙͔̖̯̰̻̱͕̫͉̜̤̫͕̥̻̥̞̦̼̳̲͙̖͍͉͓̘̠̝̬̞̪͖͎̭̝͚̗͕̥̮̮̟͖̺͕̙̠̞̬̦̹̦͎̥̼̝̯̝̰̹̺̞̮̖͓̥̗͔̜̞͔̳͇͔̻̖̘͉͉̲̩͓̰͉̹͍̭͈͉̮͔̖͕̞̗̗͕̟͚̥͇͚̬͉̩͚̭̠̮̪̭͍̹͉̮̞̯̞̥̰̩̹̬̖̙͙̪̰͚͍̦͚͔̀̉̓̆̄͆̇̿̈̽̎̿́̃͗̓͒̌͂͌̔̉̀̅͐̋̌̽̿͗̒̏̄̓́͌̒́̈́̄̀̓̈́̌͂̊́̒̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̹̘͍͕̣̤͈͈̹̗̱̜̲͙̘̳̙̮̤̻͓̫̼̘͓̦̗̖͉̼͔̭̣̰̖̙͛̔́͂̊̅̒͋̋́̔͛͒̇̍͗̀͗͂͂̽̐͑̄̾̊̒̏̉̃̈́̈́̑͛̇͑̋̽͂́̒͐̃͌͐̏́̄̓́̎̀͒͂͗̃̆̎̒͒̍̀̋́̌̆͐́̊͐̉̒͌͒̉̂̍͂̅̏͆͑̔̋̿̑̐́̀̾̋̑̔̈́̾̈́̈́̀̇̏̓͗̓̾̌̒̃̀̐̏̊̾̽̈́̇̌̉̌̊̍́̒̋̿̈̐̑͑̑̑͒̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝y̴̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̫̲̖̬̩̮̻̣̦̹̲̹͇̥̱͈̬͍͓͍̰̬͓̥̙̯̪͙̯͍͕̜͕̯͎̹̹͔̟̳̖͚̰̻̠̤̮͙̭̣̮̱̱̹̪͕̰̥̥̯̟̭̬̩͇̞̲̬̗͔̯̘͇̻͕͎̯̰͓͕̭̠͈̦̹̥̯͇̳̩͍̹̮̰̻͉̙̬͍͇̖̥̣̭͔̗̦̥̥̫͓̝̰̫̳̫̰͔̤̟͈̺̘͉̗͉̙̱̦͈̖̣̱̖̫̰̖̘̼̼̯̝̹̜̳̤̯̙̜̱͓͓̬̙͖̦͕̙̹̣̙̙̱͚̯͉͕̣̯̫̟͔̰̠̟̙̣̤̳͓̦͓̻̺͚͖̗̤͔͙̳̻͉̖̩͎͇̮͉̠̦̱͖̫͉̜͙̓͒̇͋̉̀͒̊̽͊̍̂͊̃̍́̐̈̆̾̃̂͆̈́͂̓̓̋̃̅͑̈́͐̌̀̽̓̅͛̅͆͌͒́̀̓͋̑̑̇͛̔̐̂̈̑̀̒͆̉̀̌̈́̉̉̋̓͐̽̀̍̍̑̾́̄̀͒̒́̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅo̴̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̢̡̢͚̦̣͙̰̘͔͙̱̥̠̫̞̭̙̳̦͙͈̩̝͔̪̻̥̮̫͕̬͔̯͙̦̺͚̥̘̣̲͇̘̬̣͚̟̤̪̗͖͇̩̪̹̪̰͓̰̥̱̻͈̘̩͇̬̩̖̬̥͓̬͕̯͓̞̗̙̙͓̰͕͓͇̞͇̰̤̜̰̩̥̫͍̬̬̺̟̠̥̰̺͕̯̱̫̪͉̺̮̺͕͚͕̺̝̘̖̙͇̣̫̘̩̘̦̙̟͕̪͉͎̳̤͙̯̳̬̻̺̪̤̻̰̹͎̖̫̩̜̥̱̘̝̰͙̞͚̥̬̥̻̩̣̩̜͓͍͈̙̬͎̖̺̤͕̱̝̰̪̳̩̟̟̰̼͖̖͉̟̪͎̖͎̜͕̮̠͈̘̟̫̗̳̙̬͓͔̤̲͙̠̹̙͈̗̳̹̭͕̹̥̞̙̤̜̰̰͉̞̳̪̹̹͍̰̳̰͕͊̽̽́͛͒͋́͆̉͛̓̈́̀͐̓͌̌̌̓̒̈́̈́̈́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅứ̴̧̡̢̢̧̨̗͖̘̩̥͍͇̹̪̜͔̞͓̞͕͖̱̮̮͙͍̯̅̒͊̂͊̂̈́̀̀̆̎͑́̂̾̾̄̊̄̓̋̋̈́̐̏̓̀̿̐̏̀̽̌̆̕͝?̷̨̢̨̧̨̢͓̬̙̫͙͔̺͕͓̥͓̣͍̮̼̙̯͈̯͓̺̼̫̺̰̱͔̱̻̳̻̖͇͓̖͉̩̯̱̻͔̹̤̜̤̱̱̙̟̰̱̝͕͔̮̫̞̘̙̩̦̲̙̘͕͖̪̩͔͖͓̝̤͎̟͕͎̲͚̣̟͈̗͇̪͔̩̥̋̀͒́̂̋͑̈́̌̏̀̈́̿̍̌̂͊̆̈̽̇̅́̀̒̇̉͌̊̏̈͋͊̀̑̃̿̓̐̀̔͆̈́͋͐̎́̀̑̓́͆̋̀́̎̾͊̿́͂̂͊̀̏̃͆̋̓͊̾̓͌̃̃̔͊̓̔̋̈͆̽̈́͊͐́̽̐̏̋̈́̌̈́̒̀̀̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ!̷̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͎͎̳̰̭̩̟͈̟̘̠͇͍͉̩͈͖̘̭̗̬̻̗̩̤̠̱͉̣̞̱͔̟̝̮̟̳̣̭͎͎͙̪̪̩͙͚̳͕͖͓̜̥̜̝̫̹̮͍̩̟̝̯̫͔̪̙͙̜͇̬̩̙̻̟̫̼͇̘͙̖̭̹͈̫̲͓̞͇͎̞̲̫̦͈̜͔͕̤̞̫̘̝̯̥̼̰̭̯̹̲͉̝̮͓̱̝̺̻͚̖̥̻̖̖̳͖͙͙͙̮̦̥̺̖͕͔̮̙̗̣͉͉͉̖͕̖̹͇̥̫͖̱͉͇̣̱̣̰̝͔̳̠̺͍̣͔̥̹͎̗͉̲̟̯̭̦̮̗͔̻͖̞͎͉͇͉͔̣̳͙͇̲̞̥̘͙̰͕̜̝̼̝̝͈̮̹͚̲̟̺̝̩̘̞͈̞̝̥̟̰̗̺̜̝͔̜͈͍̮͇͖̪̤͖̖͈͓̟̥͍̍̀̎̾̄̐̅̀̈́͐̄̎́́̑̓͗̋̃͗̍̈̅̂̎̈́͐̓́͒̿͒̀̔̿̑̾̉͌̍̌͂̃̄̋̒͌̓̃̔͌́̓̾̄͐̔͊̔̈̔̈́̈́͛̇̂͗̃̂͋̇̎̇̋͊̾̈́̾̔͌̀͑͗̀͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̧̢̛̛̛̩͖̘̻̩͓͈͙̱̼̤̳͕̠̜͖͉̥̩̹̤̉̏͗̓̂̓͑͐̀̑͑̍̿̆̀̂̔̌̃̃͌͑̎̈́̀̃̔̒͆̆͊̏̂̎̓̈́̿͂́̽̈́̔͌̎̊̈̌̽̿̉̐̏̀͌́͆͂̏͆̏͗̾͗̾͐͒͑͑͛̾̂̐̑̄̐̒̿͑͌̀̈́̽̓͐͆̆̅͂̓̑̍̽̈́͒͌̓̊͐̈͊́͌̇̽̀͑̾͗͋̂͊̾̈́͐̏̃̈̿͒͆̉̂̅́͂̔͂͐͂̐͆̿̐̏̋̌͋͌́͐̽̊̑̎͋̊͋̑͌̉͐͌̽̒͑͋̇̄̂̊͌̀̑͗́̊̿̐͛́͗̈̾̐́̽́̂̔̄͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̨̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̮̹͙̼͕͎̭̼͈͎̟̩̗̫̫̜̬̳͍͕̟̪̟̺͈̘͓͔͈͍̜̭̟͙̺̹͈͍̜̠̥̜̹̻̭̣͇͖͕̪̻̟̣̘̰̥͎̣̦̹̖͇͎̤̮̖̪̺͉̪̪͙̬̝͍̞̘͓̩̤̥̲̺̙̞͈͇̼̱͕̼̖̦͔͖̠̱͖̞͇̤̩̣̫̬̥̗͙̭̥̦̪̪̺̻̜̰̹̜̬̬̠̲̞̙̝͕̞̼̙̞͓͖͇̠̩̣̼̣̤̰̼̲̺͔̭̰̹̞̩̪̖͇̯̹̞̬͈͈̞͚̝̰̝̼̹̥̞̤̘̟̜̤̹̞̺̥̦̦̺̟̰̭̰͚̞͈̫̫̳̫͈̦͉̦̣̥̤̼͈̠̥̖̻͑͑̍̉̎̆̈́͛̓͐̐͒̾̇̅̀̉̏̈́̌̾̐̈́͂̅͑͗̂̓̔̇̎̅͌̏̇̏͑̂́͗̏̊̈́̈͂͒͐̒̽̆̂́͂͌́͋̐̒̄̆̽̾̅̔̀̃͌͆̑̓̍̉̾̓̈́͑́͊̔̉͋̌̓͌̀̑̂̑͆̐̅́́́͑̈́̄͗̿͐͊̎̒̈́͂̍̓̒̒̾̃̾͋̅̌̉́̿̎͆̀̀̎͒̾̔͋̽̈́͒͂̓̐̀̅͒̾̆̊͂̀͐̿̇̂̇̀̌̅͂̋̈́̌̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̡̢͔̗̬̥̗̯̟̳̠͙̘̬͙͈̩͕͉͍̩̦͖̰̗̞͔̭̘̪̼̻͕̠͙̘̯̗͉͍͕̩̱͙̱̰͎̟͖͉̩̲̩͙͚̱̫͍̜͍̹̝̻͚͙̰̟̠̗̻̻̺̩̻͎͚̦̱͓̲̭̳͚͖̱̰̖̝̯̤̮̩̱̤͔͓͉̝͖̝̪̥͖͖̪͉̝̮̱̗̪̮͖̻͓̳͇̘̜͓͉̤̩̼̻̥̼̟̻̫̘̥̲̪̮̺̥̦̖̦͍̜͉̯̗̼̞̰͛͊͛̄̍͐̐͂̎̅̃͐̉͆̎̔̒͒̎͋̽̋̔̎̌͑̑̅̉͆̓̃͌̓̐͗̇̍͆̏̽͐̾̈́̈́̆͌̐̆̓̽̄͊̾̋͆͌̔̎͂̈̅̑̉̀̈̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̮̙̖̝̪̲̖͎͚̳͎͈̩͉͕̤̜̻̘̙͚̘̳̝̖̯͚̘̮̟̩̫̲͈̼͕̲͎͖͍̳͍̲̳̪̳͚͇̮̹̟̣̳̫̥͉̖͚͖̩̪̰̗̪̙̣͕̰̙̮̯͙͉̦̤͖̹̜͕̦̪͍͈͖̭͙̞̠̮̜̭̝̭͉̞̼̝͖̫͙̯̗͚͍̥͙̱̖̙͓̲̩̫̣̘̣̝̰̹̬͕͙͕̭̺͕̱͍̙̻̲̳̫̳̪͔͉͖͉̟̘̱͉̫̯͎͕̜̜̲̬̺̣͈̫͉̤̼͇͙̰̹̝̣̙̙̭̪͔̪̹̺̰͙͉͉̟̘͉͚͈͔̭̭̹̬͖̯͎̰̦̭͓͓̠̝̮͇͕͇̲̱̣̪͍̱͇͖̦̦̼͎͙͎̤̓̏̄͗͂̀̒͑̀̓̾̅͑̑͗̏̍̆̆̀̀̍̍͗̽̓͂̏̌̅͂̀͑̎̎̀̄̐͗͋̌̂̈́͌̀͊̾̂̈́̏̈̊̒͆̆̌̽̔́̾̂̏̓̓́̓̃͒̆̄͌̄̇̾͐̉̈́̔̃̐̑͛̔̈̊̈̎͌̓̃̽͊͂͌̅́̎̍̀̃̿͊́͆͂̊̅͋͊̇̒̊͆̑̎̐͋̍̌̒̈́̓̏̇̇̂̈́̋̈́̌̒̋̿̔̄̀̋͊̎̑̃̅̌́͐̌̾͋̈̅͛̉̆̔̃̉̾̓͋͂̀̄̇͛̆̒̑̏́̽̓̏͗͛̏͐̓̈̾͊͑̎͐̅̌̓̏̂͂̇̆͊̈́̓̆͌̒͂̅̄̍̍̉̍̒̑̌̎̍́̈́̆̊͐̄͒͌͛̅͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̡̢̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̤͔͙͎̳͈̱̣̙̫͕̦̲̯͙̺̯͓̩͔͍̭̟̫͓̠̱̪̟͚̠̹͇̪̗͈̖̖̣̭̙̗͈͔͇͍̘͚̖͔̤͇͖̟̖̫̭̙̤̺̺̲̜̪͔̩̭̮͚̼̙̪̪̼̜̥͍͎͚̯̺͉̼͕͙͗̓͋͊̾̌̿̉̿̄̍̈́̇̀͛̑͋̽̽͌͌͑̎͐͑̏͗̐͂̂̀͑̽̈́̍̂̒̄͊̎̀͆͌̋̎̽̈̾̄͌̅͐͌̅̄͑̈́̃̔̒͑̒̔̈́̋́̅̏̽̀̈́͑͗̿̃̓̈͒́͂̈̏̀̿̂̉̆̈́͆̀͑̆̔́́͌̃̈́͛̽̆̈́́͂̓̈́̊̄͐͒̅̅͆͛͂̀̆̈́͗̊̅̽̉̀̈́͊̀̏̀̑̅̀́̃̈́̽͗̎̓̅͆͋̿͒̾͒͗̅̒͑̔̎̑̓͒̏̓̀͒͆́͌̑͑̏́͑̈́͛̂̒̈́̈́̐̓̊͂͗̔̔͊̎̇̈́̋͛͐̑̈́̈́̑̅́̄͆̈̑̀̾͌͂͊̽̍̋͒͑̏̓̏̂̈͂̈́̊̃́̈̐̅̿̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅW̷̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̨̨͙̯̤̘̺̞̟̟̬̲͓̭͎̳̙̪̦͕̩̰͓̥͕͔̱̪͉͖̺̟̘̹̝̘̜̳͔̜̱͈̜̟̘̼̪̬͕͓͉̤̟̟͚͖̟͓̻͉̻̙͖̟̜̭̮̳̺̣̹͉͖͇̩̼͚̫̱͖̱̬͉̮͕̘̬̪͍͖̗̟͙̟̻͍̝̩̪̟̱͍͈̯̯̠̯̪͔̬̬̙̲͖͔͙͓̰̬̝̬͎̖͍̩̦̰͓̤̤̝̹̲̠̲͚̖̱͖̼͔͚̞̹͓̹̬̬͚̟̦̠̪̻͍̝͚̞͓̺̘̠̦͈̮̜͕͔̤͎͚̜̙̥͇͈̥̮͚͖̤̲̦̤̙͖̰̖̹̩͚͇̝̪̼͇͖͉͕͙̣̝̬̪̙̤͇̺̘̯͍̠̞̲̻͚̤̣͉̦͚͖̤̥͓̣̼̱̜͇͌̀͒͗̑̆̈́̀̈̽͛̿͊̄̓̄̽̒͌̊̅̈́̂̈̄̄͑́̾̃̓̀͗͆̄̀̒̅̈́̃͊̒̓̆͛͆́̅̓̈́̇͑̀̅̊̈̐̍͐̄̊́̃̂̑̎̔͐̓̈́͗̈́̂̄̓̇̅̊̌̃́̓̈́̎͛̀͗͋͋̆̊͛̋͌̂͂̂̇̈́͆͑̆̒̈̎̓̋̈́͆̈́̀̔̍̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̧͉̜͉͉̻͙̰͍̮̻̗̞̯̻̩͍̘̠̗̯̮̙̫̥̤̝̦͋͋̎͗̇͛͋̉̅̽̍̋̅͑̈̌͒̈́̄͑͂̎̀̑̆̓̍̓̓̎̈̓̈̈́̑̌̅̽͐̄̎̅͋̓̽̈̏̃̕̕̕͜͝ͅͅe̶̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̛̥͔̲̣͕̰͈̜͍͙̟̭͓̰̱͔̖̳̹̼͍̮̜͍̫͚̭̱̻͇̳̺͍̥̺̥̳̼̩̪͎̤̪̺͔̦̲̬̜̩̜̜͈̺̠̳̯̙̦̗̝͖͕̜̭̺͍̯̘̜̦̖̖̣͎̲̜̞̪͍͓̹͚͈̱͔̙̞͍̱̩̻͔̣̥̻̳̠̝̙̱̲̼̗͔̤͚̗̣̭̠̝̥̘̮̮̻͇͕͉̱͔̠̣̺̦̼̻̹͍͚̯̮̖̰͈̬͈͍͈̦̝̬̺͍͖̙̩̤̗̱̹͈̝͓̮̰̗̳̬͇͔̮̜̱̦̜͍̮͕̗͙̤͍̳̮͎̙̬͓̣̠͖̝̜̮͇̭̙̤̬̯͚͙̤̰̱̲͕͕̯̯̮͎̰̘͙͔̗͖̠̠͖͔̩̘̼͚͉̯̯͉̮̝̩̖̳͇̼̫̰̹̖̺͔̠̜͕̠̺̪͕̪͙̗͔̫͇̹̭̗̪̺͗͗̊̄̑̀͊̃̑́͋͋͑̋̀̀̌͆͂̇̈́̾̍͆̐̾̎̈́͑̆̎̇͆̈́̌̌͊̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̪̘͖̭̺̼̘̘̮̲͇̞̗͈̩͙̖̞̯̝̣͉̝͇̩̱̝̱͇͚̳̟̖͔̲͕̳͍͔̯̘̺͎̘͕̜̠͙̲̲͈̩̹̪̟͔͈͕̱̪͕̳͍̟͉̘̦̯̻̗̝͍͉͚̠̬̟̪̜̝̭̬̺͉̜̘̥̖͙͉̞̲̩͙̫̘̠͙͙̝͖͚͈̼̭͔͓̲̣̟̱̰̳̟͕̬͕̖̩̯̙̞̠̮̘̲̱̳̫̺͙̗͚͔̬̖̺̥̣̤͈͎̞̞͇̣̞̘͇͉̯̓̈̄̓̏͆̾̈́̾̽́͋̔̀̐̆̿̇̿́̈͒̀̅͛̆̿̽̌͋̂̐͐́͒̂̾̽͂͊͑̑̑̀̓̋͛̓͆͂̉͒̑̾͒̑͋̌͑̈́͂̂̈́̊̈́̓̈̅̈́̓̈́͑̉̓̒̿̄́́́̏̈́͐̓̈́́͊̎̏̽̈́͆̐̆̎̆̏̎͌̾͐̃̔͌̈́̅͌̏͑͂̿̉͆́̍͛͛͛̌͑̓̎̍̈́̇̇̈́͆̌̈́̌̄̏̃̎͊̀̅͑͐̀̀͒́̅̀̓̿̏̂̔̋͑͂̋͋̋͛͑́̇̉̋͒͗͊̏̇̒̍̎͋́̃̑̀̇̉̈́͗̀̌̐̄͆̂́̿̓̈̉̔̉̃̀̌͊̄͗̓̔͗̊́̀̈͛̀̃̒̌͋̃́̋̓͋̏͋̋̅̀̆̍̋̔̓͒́̓͋̄̍̀͛̐̿͛̑͗̆͒͂͐̈́̈̒̉͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̧͇̜̗͎͉̪̝̝͇̰͕̭̣͔̣̤̞̪̥̰̱͍̥͚̩̲̫̝̣͎̱̲͕͙͎̟͙̥͙̱̱͍̬̫͈̮͇̩̝̖̥̣̘̦̱̦͚̖̥͖̞͖̳̩̱͔͔͉̥͕̩̙̞̠͎͇̝͉̟̪̥͉̥̰̗̰̬̯̩̜̘̬̜͉̣̠̔͑̑̄͒̊̇͐̉͊̊̇̈̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅẅ̵̡̡̧̬͇̟͉̭̘̠̜͉͈̖̣̬̪̝̞̪̖͆͂́̽̄͆͆͌͑́̀͑͗́̽̽́̑̍͐̃͛̒̒͋̊̽̍̀̏͜͜a̸̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̛̙̘̺̹̭̫̞͍̳̼͖̟͍̬͉̘͔̝̹̠̖̣̜̝͎͖̜͉͙͉̣͇͇̺̖̳̞͓̼͎̳̞̙̞̝̻̺̩̯̖̤̗͚̦͇̳̮͕͉̬̰̟͖̲̜͓̘͉̤͎̲̬̭̣̫͖̱͚͚̦̪̻̱̘͉̗͕̞͖̦̞̫̟̗͔̲̗̝͔͙͈̣̮̣̦̭̰͕͖̭̹̫̗̤͍̳̺̫͈̠̞͈̝̼̻̩̜̰̮̪̞͔̜̺͕̼͚̭̖̗͕̮̪̮̗̦̹̦̥̳̩̙̫̹͖̦̰̖͈̰̜̗͓͕̖̣͓͍̘̭̥̪͙̘͍͕͍͕͚̲͎̰̳̝͚̮͓̙̖̘͈̗͉͙̼̣͚̝͉͙̳͔̗̗̘͙̮̩̍͑̿̂̈́̈́̓͌͂͛͌́͊͛̎́̓̇̔̑̏̑̂̈́́͐̏͊͆̆͌̈́̓̃̓̎̒̿͋́͗̋̍͆̐̿̓̒͆̑͆̏̆̓͋̅̉̿̐̈́̐͛̉̓̄̎̽̉̀̆̀͐͆͗̍̌̊́̀̊̈́̿̅͗̽͑̄͌́̈́̆͐͋͗̌̃͗̈͊̋̌̉̃͊̄͗̋̈́̉͗̉͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̳̝͖͎̦͓̺̬̜̰͚̲̘͓̰̠͉̯̦̦̟̣͔̩͉̺͎͉̫̲͖̭̟̱͙̲͓̳̤͎͖͙̰̖̙̞̳͉͍̤̻͎̺̫͓̻̖̜̞͇̥̣͓̘̤͚̺̟̱̩̦̝̹̠̩̝̥͙̤͖͎͕̺͔̟͔̝͙͚͓̮̗͉̣͍̗̱̪̫̭̘̤̭̞̠͇͔͕̟̼̳̘͈̜̺̬̬͖̣̮̣̮̤̯̻̠̜̟͈̫̗̖̩̹̻̙̱̬͈̖̘̯͇̫̦͖̻̟̮̹͓̲̘̹̘̱͖̲̩̝̞͖̣̯̝̰̪̖̻̮͇̠͕͚̦͔͙̞̱̼̓̑͊̃͆͗̽̈́͛̈́̌̈́̈́̅̅͂̓̓̾̈̾́̂̐̓͆̂͑̉̂͊̅̾̏̈̌̽͋̈̐͐́̃̋̎̅͐̃͑̑̐̇̆̀̒̇̃͌̔̒̄̊̑͊͂̅̈́̐͂̌̂̋̓̿̋̅̒́̾̇͌̒̃́̀̎͑́̈̈́̋̓̑̀̂̀̒̂͛͊̈́̑̿͌̑͐͋̽̉́̏̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̲͙̼͕̺̺̣͉͓͍͉̘͉͙̞̯͆͐͌̀͆͌͒̂̇̂̓͒̑͌͐̆̌͆͗̀̇͂̀̈́͗̂̒̍̑̓́̌͛̾͋͆͆͛̅̿̑͗͛̋́̿̐͋̍̅̂͛̀̈́̓͆̽̐̇̽́́̇̽̄̇̾̅̌͒̋̆̈̐̾́͛̌͋̄̓́͐̄̎̓̒̈́͊̓̀̒͒̃̓̾͊̀̉̽͊̓́̏̓̐̑̀͐̆͌̏͋̓̒͒̈́̅́̋̀̄̾͌̃̓̒͆̉͆̒̀̌̑̍̌̋̉̿͛͐͆̀̈̍̍̈́̎̅̄͊̾̾̏͛̂́̉̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ţ̸̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̛̳̫͇͔̙̹͍̬̘̘͕̫̩̼̣̫̙͎͍͎̮̘̼̬͔̝̘̲̘̱͎̭̫͙̣͎̣͓̣͖͇̠̙̳͓͕̠͈̠̞͎̤͚̜̳̦̪̱̟͚̝̟͖̱̱̮̻̝̞̺͍̤̯̦͚̥̙͉̗̬̮͕̺̰̞̺̞̫̺̺̖͇̽̈́̈́̅̊̑͐́̃͊͋̂̍͛̇̄̔̌́̊́̐̈́̃̓̌̓̕͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅḩ̶̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̙̝̤̱̰̲͔͈̯͖̰̜̻͉̼͓̞͎̠͇̳̭͇͓̻̳͎̣̼̭̭͉̘͕̝̗̯̥̤̖̘̰͕̜͖̯̘̩̙̪͓̯̮̲̟͔̫̺̼̯͉̗̘͎̟̣͚̦̹͇̩̼͍̯̤͚̲̱̞̤̯̙̣̘̦͍͕̗̥͚̤͇͙̣͚̜̙͎͖͓̤͇̳̞̦̤̤̜̺̲̮̣̖̫̩͎̖͎̙͕̮̰̱̻̱͓̫͎̹̠̫̰̠͇͉̲͈̳͚̫̞̟̻͓̭͈̞̳̘͗̇̅́̀́̓̀̊̽̈́̈̆́͑͛̋͗̀̂́͛̇͂̅͊̓͑̌͒̈́̅̏̄̐̀͐̿̐̍̈́̄̎̐͗̏̾̈̋̾̋͋͛̐̄̾͂͒́̊̓̆̃́̄͌͒̈͊̾̋̿͛̈́̾̈́̏͗̋̅͗͂̑̂̈́̐̒͒͑̃̏̄̀̃̄̓̑̈́̉̌̂̓͒̒̈̅͛͐͌̇̎̈́̄́͗̑̅͋͐̇̓̾͋̽̀͗̉͌̓̈́̌̽̆̽͊͛̅̒̒͊̈́͑̽̀̍̑̿̅͌͊̿́͆͋̿́̈́̽̎̾̈́͂̒̄̌́̉͛̑̅͊̏̏̓́͛̏̅̅̀̒̾̈́̀͆̓̋͐͋͛̊̄̈́̅͐̇̽̀̊͐́̒̒̄̅̌̋̃͆͑̀̃̌̄̀̀͊̒̀̅̅̔̆͗͐̓͐̒̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĕ̸̢̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̙̫͔̬̤͙̩̟̼̰̰̻̥̗̦̻̥̟͖̪̞͚̻͎̲͙̲̙̳̺̩̤̺̲̳̗̣̺͍̹̠̼͍̖͚̰̩͇͙͍͈͓̘̰̣̫̱͉̣̻̣͕͖̰͕̥̼̹͇̙̩͎͉̞̣͉̟̫͔̤͈̳̹̰͍̥̜̹̤̣̺̭̤̰͈̘̼͚̫̟̬̰̦̜̦͕̹̯̱̥̣̘͎̬̼͎͚̯̲͚̞̻̲͎̦̫̳̬͙͚̳̞̯̩̰̗̹̰̹͚̣̙̲̘͔̩̮̰͇͍̜͉̖̺͓̞͙͔̤̙̩̣̱͈͙̙̩̘̱̺̝̥̪̻͍̟̳̖̮̣͙͍̞̭̜̮̤͎̰́͒̆̊͌̑͆͑̒̅̉͊̀̅̓͋͋̀̒̿̑͑̓̂̽̂͛̊͋́͊͛̓͐̈̀̐̔͌́͊̄́̔̋̈́̃̏̑̍̇̓̐̒͗͒̋̍́̎͋͒̈́̾̀̈́̄̋̔̓͐͆́̾̃͛͗́̈̀̈͑̅͋͌͐̐̓̎̓̓́̉͂͑͌̍̇̂̀̈́́̒́̍̏̈́̉̒̍̅͌̾̃͗̅̓̃̓̾̌̐̃̅̓̄̔̓́̽̓̿͑̐̍̍͌̍̐̊̊̔͛̍͋͛̔͆̑̆͋̈́̎̇̃̔͊̒̊̓͑̍͌̈́͋̋͆̑͌̑̿̅̉̔̀̾͆͊͑͒̐̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̗͍̟͇̹̠͕̯̻̞̼̤͚̹̯̱̯̫͉̝̱̣̞̥̖̪̼͈͔̙͍̘̗̫̱̪͇͍͕̥͍̥̠͔͎͓͉̼̼̼̥͓͉͖̘͔̺͙̣̱̗̮̝̩̪̝̱͖̰̝̫̣͓̣̦͍̯̼̻͓̖̤̺͖̲̞̩̠͉͕̻̹̻̼͎̱̲̪̫͉͇̘̝͈̳͚̩̙̦̯̘͙͓̤̹̞̙̦̣͖͙͈̹̤̩̦̼͚̼̥̞̳̜̙̠̭͙͓̪̜̯̼̠͇̟̭͇̲̯͈̲̺̹̣̫̗̼͓͓̙͎̰̯̣͙̤͚̖͓̙͓͍͈͓̞̝̺̯͚̩̼͔͈̱̘͇̥̠̜͇̗̳̼̖̹͖̱̲̹̹̩̲̰̺̰̬̩̘͚͍͈͇͚̙̼͙̝̘̟͚̼̲̠̮́͒̌́͑̄̀̈́̀̅̌̆̽̉͆̓̌͋̐͐̽̋͆͒̑̈͊̍͋̀̆͐̊̄̓͒̈́̅̆̔̎̀̊͗̍̃̈͌̆̄̍̇̓̿͛͐̈́͆̓́̏̊̓̓́͊̀͆̅̔̊̋̔̈́̑̇͑̈́́̀̊͗̏̄͌̅̉̐́͋͌̌̋͊̌͒̈̏̍̐̈́̅̀͋́̈́̈́͛̏̒͌̓̉̏͒̈́̅̀͌̏͛̄͋̃̾̆̓̆̄̓̆͆̂͆͂͒̄̆̓́̍̿̃̈́̈́̿͐̆͒̎̀͒̽̃̓̅̀̽̓̽̋̉̈́̍͛̎͊̒͋͐̑́̀̂͑̏̃̋̌̅͐͂͋͌͛͋͛̽̔͂̀̿̓͋̅́́͌͌́͆̽̈̐̅͊͒̃̋̇̉̈͗̉̌͌̀͛̍̒͑̒̄̽̎̀̄̈́̓̈́̿͌̇̿̅͑̾̂̂́̆͋̐̌͌͒̈͗̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̶̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̛̛͕͍̼̥͙̘̞̩̬̝̹̻͚͉͖͔̰̭͖̫͕͔̥̰̱͈͉͈̥̫̹̥̭̜̙̺̬͈͚͎͕̫̺̪̥̦͉̜͕̹̰̲̞̫̰͇͚͉̗͇͙̲̘̪̼̥̱͉̱͍͈̹̜̜̏̽̓̄͑͛̇̐͊́͐̀͊̀̎̒̈́̐̐̈́̔͂̐̈́̑͌̅̀̋̌̅̀̋̾̈́͌̐̂̃̎̈́̅̀̾͂̒̂̈́̍̈́̇͂̔̽̍̿̃̓͋̀̓͆̀̓̓̔͗̊͂͘̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅą̴̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̛̛̲̟͇̺̰̟̮̱̱̜̘̫̟͔͓̖̯̙̗̝͕̗͔̭͇̺̙̙̣͔̣͇͖̪̙̩̜̭͓̟̤̘̪͖̞̺͚̱̘̝͍͚̤̠͉̝̮̩̹̦̲̠͇̜̪̬̳̜͉̼̪͚̦͍̰̳͈̰̟̣̠̙͎̫̮̻̥̘̬̥̜̪͙̞̻͙̖̯̰̦͎̦̠̣̝̠̖̬̣̘̟̯͕̱̘̣̼̥̙͎̻̬̼̦͎̻̻͔̝̩͉̘̞͕̙͔̜̗͙̥̣̯̘͍̠̦̘͈̺̰̦̲̥̟̬͓̻̗͖̰̘̖̫̳̭̖̙͖͓̝̘̗̣̮̘̼͔͉̪̭̣̭̟̼̯̥͈͚͍̯̳͍̖͍͇̬̭̩̞̬̮͓̯̲͊̈́̀͆͆͂̽͊̅̎̌̋̇̓̿̌͆́̐̃̉̊̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̳̣̥̱̩̲̜̥̟̣̲̬̪̦̲̣̳̹̝̟͈̤̰͚͓̳̼̱͉̭̬̦͇̜̜̙͎̲̠̦̻͍̭̞̘̟̤̜̭̫̦̦͎̲̞̤͇͉̘̫̰̰͕͕͍͈͈̭̙͕̙̗̟̫̜̦͕̖̺̦̤̰͓͎̝̮̤̹͙̰̔̀̈́͐̀͋̈̓͋̄̐̅͌̌́͂͆̋̅̂̓̐̿̊̒͆̿̄̅̔͗̅̑̏̇͒̋̂́̔̆̓̽̏͆̾̍̿̊̀̏̓͛̆̐̌͗͆̋̓̈́̿̂̒̈̆̋̅̃͆͂̌͐́̆̍͗̀̍̑͂̂̿͛̾̾̽̇̈́̐̐̊̈́͊͋̓͌̐̂̇̅͊̓̂̀̈͂̇̈͊̓̀͒̽̒͂̀͐̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̶̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̗͉̥̤̩̳̬̯̞͉̪̖̟͓͕̯̫̲͚͙̙̼͖͇͔̞͚͕̯͎̯̤̗̳̤̟̦͍̺̫͙̺̳͓̝̭͍̦̖̰͎̯͔̳̙̻̗̖͔̞̫̳̪̙͚̠͙͚͓̩͙͕̞͚͇͚͙̭̼̹͎͕̲̳͙̟͕͕̖̥͇̯̫͔̝̲̹̠̥̫̺̣̮̗̱̰̫̼̻̙̬͍̜̻͈͈̦̼̺̺̩͔̜̞̖̪̯̠̪̗̰͎͕͍̱̺͍͖̰̦͓̠̮͚̊̄́̈̄͌̈́̈͗̂̽̓́̏̐́͒͋͑̆͗͌̂́̎̓̍̑́͂͂̋̑̍͗̈́̅̈͋́̑̄̿̇͐͐̔͛̍̾̇́͊͛͗̀̊̆̊͊̓̅̊̔͛̓̆̀̂̅̎̅̈́͌̀̾̀̎̒̿̉̒̿̏͛̊̉͆̈́̆͛͋̋͐́̃͆̑͂̉̒͑͊̈̈̉̽͒͌́̈́̿̈́̈́͂̐̌̂̿̉͑̃͂́́̍̆̈́̀͂̿̀̓͂̄̃́͐͛̽̊̿̉̀̿̀̉̈̈͊͗̓͛̽͛̍̈̒̽͊̓͒̉́͊͂́̉͐̆́͊̇̎͌̈́̒̓̍͑͋̏̍̏̆͗̀̈́̈́́͒̀̊̋̉͒͊̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̛̗̝̺͔̙̦͈̲͔̘͚̠̮͉̙̰̭͇̦̟͍̬̜̝̗̳̪̞͚̳̦͉̭̭̝̜̜̯̘̭͎̮̙̮̻̻̜̘̘̮̮̠͉͚̳̺͙͙͖̥̯͍̙̫̲̺̹̙̗̼̳̪̘̩͎̠̦̙̠̞̣͉̱̲̬̥̟͖̗͖̻̩̻̼͚̠̱͇̙̯̟̟̥̊̍͆̓̆̆̄̋̓̿͆̇̿̌̿̐́̓̈́̆̀́̓̈́̅̾̆͐̌̈́̈́̈́̀̆͐̎̄̒͑̈́͌̓̊̃̇͋͗͋̄͆̌͌̍̓̓̆̓̈́͊͒͆̈͛͋͌͗̈́̓́̽̓͆̉̈́̐͆͑̋̄̃̑̿̆̾̔̈́̐̃͐̈̋̓̉̉̒̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅt̴̡̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̛̥̥͕͇̼̯̙̣̗̭̮̙̳̣̮̪̪̣̬̲͉̬̬͔̭̬̺̖͈͔̙͔̯̞͍̗̭̗͇̖̗̥͍̪̙̺̰͙̞͔̦͔͇̦͕̹͉̤̗̻̥͍̤̤̙͚̻̙̲̝͖̠̜̞̮̱̭͇̫͚̬̟̞̗͓̙̹̜̠̞͖͈̺͓̠̥̭̣͔͕̻̞̯͚̘͍͈̲̺͕̟̻͔͙̘͙̙̼͔͇̭͙̳͉̺͚͍̮͐͌̒̈́̊̐̿̓̎͐̒̋͌͗̿̆̀̀̏̍̃͆͋̋̐̾̊̓̓̐̏̏͂̒̓̀͒̓̋͑̓̑̓̌̒͊̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĭ̴̡̢̨̡̡̢̤͙̲̦͎̞̜̦̞̺͙̫̞̠̻͔̝͓͙̰͔̪̜̝̺̮͕̰̼̲̞̝̼̙͓̤͖̯̦̩͖͖͎̯͖͎͔͎̦̭͕͎͓̭̞̱͕̦̬̞̙̪̘̫͚̹͍̦̜͈̞̖̮̭͈͖̻̦̟̟̫̘͖͇̠̩̗̪̯͖̰̟͖̱̤̳̭̠̝͇͎̲̹͔̈́̋̄͋̔́̇̽̒̃̀̓̋̆̑͐̽̋̐̑̑̾̌̾̊͌̀͂͛̀́̎̋̓̅́̅́̂̑͌͆͂̊̓͒̽͐͒̑̊̂͌͑̄̅̆̉̔͒͛̍̓̀̅̀̊̄̽̔̈́̂̐̒̿͊̓̈́́̒̈́͗̈́͌́̅̈́̐͋̑̊̒̀̀̆̂̄̃́̿̀̋̿͆̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅm̶̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̬͓̘̣̳̥͈͇̗̰̩̻̩̭̟̗̹̲̬̝̩̱͓̪͇̦͉̖̱̱̥̥̰͇̜̜͇̭̜͙̭̝̹̰̮̤̟̘͕͎̟͈̩͍̻̥̻̜̳̖͔̤̳͇̲̮̩̰̼͔͈͇͚̜̭͍̪͚̤̥͔͖͓̙͎̬̖̜̳͍̫̻̞̣̩̠̬̥̺̮̦̳̭̞͕̳͍̲͙̝̼̺̘̫͈̣̭̯̥̱̤̺̗̣̱̩̳̘͖̘̩̩̤̞̻̹̮̭̜̭̲̯̩͖̝̘̬͔͓̺͉̼̼̜̘͆͆̉̑̿͌͒̅̋̾̑̀̇̒̋͊̈͒̅̈́̋̿͆̀͌̍̔̈́̅͗̄̈͒͛́̽̾̃̐̈̽̄̍̾̃̉͊̾́̐̈́̎̄͑̈́́̄̅͋͋́̿̾̏̓̋̈́̅̓͛̇͊̌̂̾̈́̂̎͛̒͑̒̑̈́̓͌̃́̌͗̀̈́̌͌͌̀͆̓̆̌́̊̿̊̋̀̅͐̀͐̋̓̎̅͌̓́̓̌̈͋͐̂̄̄̏̽̐͆̾̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̷̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̻̯̹̪͕̮̺̝̬̹̪̣̪̙̬̹̱̘̝̖̥͙̍̾̑͌́̎͑̀̽̈́͆͊͆͂̃̌̾̽́̎͒̑̏̋̀̂̅̾̽͒͊͆̍̈́͐̾̓̍̋͑̍͒̑̃́̐̃̀̎̾̈́̇̽́̋̀̄̓̄̾̓͌̇̎̉͊͛̇̏͂͗̈́̾́̊̂͒̊̓̽̿̔͆̆̑̿̾͂̆̆̏͗̂́͐̿̏͐́͒́͗̋̍͊͒̌͂̇̿̋̏̿̍͐͑́̇̇̍͂̾̅̐̓̇̇͑͊̾̾̑͌̐̈̂́͌̈̈́͊͗̀͑̍̋̌̍͌́̓͆̑͒̊̅̆̒͂́̈́͆̂́̀̽̌́͌͋̅̓́̃̅̾́̂̍̈͂̍̏̅̓͂̈́̓̆̋̀̐̑̋̓̄͌̍͑̓̐̈́͆̿̆̓͑̊̊̀͒̒̿̓̃̈́̈́̎̌̂̑͐́̈́̀̂͌̅́̽̓̀̆̐͌̄̀͛͆́̾̀̽̇̒͑͊̈́̊̒͐̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̹̖̺͔̼͍̠̪̘̞̮̙̟̖͇̥̙͔̲̤̫̤͙̺̙̮͈̦̰̥͓̻̯̬̝̮̰̥̫̠̞̬̘͉̘͚̬̦͚̻͖͈̳̖͈͖̬̪̜̰̦̘̬̼̳̟̥̹̠̫̞͕̟̠̺̣̭̗̟̪̹̯̳̮̠͈̘̖̬̙̞̼͎̺̩͎̫̘͓͍̲̳͙͚̘̼̮͈̯͓͍̱̼̟̹̝̦̲̘̥͉͉͎͔͇̦̦̺̮̻̙̼͔͕͙̦̥̩̹̰́͛̋̌̅̓̏̈͋̆̈̔͐͛̏̍̾́͌͌̌̒͆̋̒̓̋̊̇͂͊̽̆̋̀̔͒̈͒͆̃̆̔͒̈͑́̓̏̈́̂̑̾̀̓̀̓̐̉͛̀̏̍̈́́̀̄̆̾̉̈́̿̃̔̍͑̈́͒͒͑̑̉͂͌͊̅̎̆̇͑̅̒̎̋̈͆̽̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̴̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̪͈͙̜͖̞͓̪̜͓͙̳̻̦̲̘͈͉̦̭̙͔̱̠̣͉̩̭͇̥̻͍͎̰̳̜̮͇̞̤͇̠̞̲͍̟̗͙͔̭̣̪̯͎̪̪͉̣͖̮̮̯͍͔̲̹͉̝̙̪͖̤̲̺͍̪̱̜͕̬̬̳̮͉͙̤͇̻͍͖̙̬̖͍͔̯̟̼͎͈̼̣̫͖̤̭̘̞̰̱̳̹̺̹̯̲̗̱̬͉̳̱̭̰̺̦̹̰̤̮̣̻̖͇̬̼̜̥͉̪̣̯͕͔̺̳͔͔̖̦̜̝͉̤̰͇̺̯͉͎̙͍̪͚̪̪̘̯̟̬͕̜̗͔̳͕̼̹̼͎̩̤̩͖͖̗͓̫͖̱̪̱͙̘̹̲̜̙͖͇͖̱͖̪̙͙͈̞̭̰̬̲̱̳͓͖̭̹̙̩̤̘̟͉̤͉͍̫̪͓͈̞̳͚̩͚̫̹̠̟͉̝̻̼̮̱̪͋͗̄͋̄̽͋̾̿̈́̔͂̋́̔́͑͐́͒̄̾͋̈́̈́̓̒̏̋̀͗̍͆̔̈́̿̽͊̀̏͒̾̋̅̎̽́̇̐̀͌̊̇̎̿̂͆̈͋̔̏̑͆͐̎͌͒̂͊̀̾̀̉͗͗͑̅͐̍̏̅̒̆̓̄͌̀̂̄̄̓̈́̔̍̈́̂̈́̌͗̃͑́̔͛̂̈́̇͆͑̍̑̎̅̏̆̉͂̅̓̔́̃̒̀͂̑̓͐̿̽͐̔͌̌͗͂̀͛̄̏̋̒̃͑̀́̈́͂͂̀̅͐̊̍̈́͐̈̒̐̈́̌͐̌͊̉͐̅͆̎̋̈́̄̾̀̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅõ̷̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̝͕̯̱̪͔̙̱͓͕̳͕͕͇̫̘̘̗̤̜̩̠͕̰͉͍̱͉͖̭̹̫̲̪̩̯̳̗̞͉̺̤̗̣̥̖̘̜̪̰̰̩̹͍̻͔̥̰͇̬̜̙͉̜̤͇̳͉̦͉͇̖̺̫͖̭̖̲̞̭̱̝̹̳͇̠̙̺̼͔̩̮̣͇̖͉͙̯̤̯͖͇̻̤͇̱͉͚̝̭̝̠̞̤̜͓͎̙̻͙̠̜͈̥͔̘̠̯͎̣̹̙͓͔̬̜͉͕̦͚̝̮͖͉̺͙̯͍̱̘͎̻̼̣̪̻̩͓̦̗̯̣͔͕͍̻̝̺̳̫̯̱͚̰̝̤̰͖̖͚̥̮͖͖̝͓̟̏̾̈̎̆̀͋͊̀̄̍̀͋̑̽͛̽̎̐̈́̋̓̈́̌͊͐̂͛͊͂͐̌̈́́̋̔͛̍̊͂̒̓̇̋̉̉͒̅̊̏̃͒͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̴̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̮̹͉̣̺̖͖͕͚̠̭̹̻͇̺͙̞̼̰̥̟̘͚͎͓͉͍̘̠̥͍͎̺̠͖̞͎̦̝̞͓̩̖̥͖̩̺̙̦͓̻͉̹̰̣̺̫̮̗̮̤̣̭͖͕̙̞̻̗͖̪͓̥̖̪͖̻͚̪͍̥̤̠̳̝̻͉̼̻̝̹͉̮̼͎͙͖̠̮̩̞̠̼̣͓̬͇̳̝̠̗͚̹͚͈̹͎͉̭͕̞̬͉̭̟̜̗̖̠͎̩̱͓̣̲͇͉̭͓̹͓͔͍͖̩̺̰͉̗̹̑͆̾̈̈̒̋̽͒̏̈́́͊̅̃̋̾̀͒͋̓̏͋͂͛̀̀͊̓̿͗̈́͌̑͛̅̿̓̉̅̊̀͂̉̂͗͊̋̓̏̉͒̋̈͌̈́̓̈̀̆̄̈́͌̆̈́̑͌̒̎͂̿̈́̀̓͌͂͐̊̋̈́͂̌̿̓͆̅̄̅̔͑̐̾͒͗̂̋͂̀̓͛̅̂͊͒̆̈̂̄̂̿̈́̈̌͋̌̔͗̀̐͐͛̎̈̃̊͑͛̓̃͑̐̈́̾̒̃͆͊̃̾̊͒͆͒̔̈́̂͋̒̉̐̉͛̃͂̓͌͛̆̍́̂̊̾̏̅̑̃̽͆́͒̾̿̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̡̛̛͚̟̼̙̼̗͍̮̱̩̳̣̪̙͖̮̦̘̠̳͔̙̲͉̰̭͈̦̖͚̻̭̳͖̝̬̙̦̬̗͕͍͇̩̩͍͎̱̺̱̝̖̼̮̘̹̤̭̭͓̱̭̠̣͖̮̗̥̥͉͓̺̫͔̮͇͓͔̜̞̥͕͇̲̹̺̪̘̬̺̟͎̜͇̺̺̝̠̬̱̥̻̺͉̬̬͖̩̤̳̤̙̱͖͍̩̣̮̳̙͔̯͔̲̯̫͎̹̫̰͎̱̻̥̘͍͎̻̞͖̟͇͉͚̻͚͉̜͓̜̗͕͔̝͖̣̦͕̪͎̼̜̗͔̣̯̬͓͚̠̦̟̱͖̥͈̪̙̣̺̖̯̥̗͈̣̩̣̮̩͈̤̺̠͇͕̪͕͚͈̬̗̪̠̤̼̟̟̖͉͕̠̼͔̙̞̭͉̲͇̳͙̰̹̙̺̼͍̤̫̫̠̲͖̺͗̊͋͆͆̄̀͆̊͐̌͊̒̅̽̽͊̏̇̄͗͌́̊̇̃͆͐̎̇̂̀̿́́̐̔͊̅̊̉͛̅̎̾̈́̅̈̑͗̀̆̂̅̃͆͌̓͗̅͑́͂̊̀̓̍̾͆̈́̾̄͂͑̈́̀͂͋̌̂̇̿͑̊̀̏̈́̾̈́̈̽͒̐̈́̀̈́͊̆̊̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̸̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͈̱͕͎̺̠̩̖̹̤͕͖̜̬̹̙̫̼̳͉͖͑̎̀̇͊̌́̆͊̂̐̄̇͐̏̈͌̈̈́͆̐̊̓͆̑̓̓̆̔̉̂̃͛̆͐̅̌͂̓͌̀̐̿͗́̉̀͐̏̋͐̓̽͐̎͌̾͊̀̏̂̔͗̏̎̾̐͊̓̆̽̐̃̋̈́̏́̐́̎̾̀̓̽͂͑̿͐̈̀̂͊̓̆̒̒̌̽̉́̂̂́̊̉͋̎͑̂͗́̔͛̒̆́̌̎̀̅̓̐̉̔͂͗̉̉͊͒̆͒̎̾̉̔͛̾̍̑̀̿͊̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̷̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͚͖̥̦̣̰̞͓͈̻̱̥͙̜͙̟̪̭̳͎͔͙͓̲̻̖̯̬̼̘̲̤̞͒̏͊̂̍̀͂͆͛̉́̈̆̐̋͌͆̂̎̌͊͆̏̂̆́̀̎̌́̾̂̆̇̐̽͋̀̉͆̊̅̀̈͑͛̐̑͒̍͐̆̾̾̀̊̉̅́̎͛͐͌̊̋̈́͗̀̀̎͌̅̆͒̀͐̀̈́̉̊̀͑̋̐͒̉̾̆̓̓͊̏͑̔͒͂̾̔̂͋͌̾͋̒̅́̃́̈́̀̈͒̈́͂̋̌̀̾̀͊̀͆͂̈́́̈́̎̄̅̓̇̀͒̉̉̎͑̾́̎͑̋̍̋̏̂̇͊̈̆̒̃̈́̽̂̂̍͌́͋̑̾͒̐̏̾̊͐̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅr̵̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̖̯̲͓̬͍̲̝͉̟̳̟̪̘͙̞͖̤͈̠̙͎͇̲̻̫̝̜͓̪͖̤̘̖͉̙̲̭͉̤̜̬͍͉̹͕̳̗̗̹͙̳̜̭͍̤͔̣͚̝̦̜̙̩̳̲͚̥̲͉̠̣̭̙̥͙̗̞̻̜̣͉̗͓̲͖̙̳̘̺̣͎̹̳̮̦̲͙͍͓͕̠̩͔͇̺̼̙͔̝̭̝̠̜̯͕̠̰̦̞̻̼̘̻̭̺͔͓͉̝͖͙̬̺̠̪̞͓̱͔̗̗͉̺͖̩͙̖̱̥͔̝̠̩̖̻̼̤͖̬̦̜̪̺̥̰͖̺͖͕͍͕̬̼͍̳̲͇̟̼̥̹̦̙̻̜̳̥̠̥̹̻̪͈̹̭̩͈̦̻͕͍̮͕͔͇̣͙̤̻͈͎̫͖̪̙͖̥̳̖͉̜͚̩̎̓̀̑̇̔̌̎̽́̎͆͑̀̽̿͋̽͒̈̽̍̆͌͒̂͌̓͒̋̉̒́͂̈́̓̏͗̀̓̇̿̾͌́̄͊̉̇̽̓̀̈́̊͋̌̋͗͌̾̓̉̅̾̐̋́̈́̆̇̾̔́̐̈́̑̄̅̇̾̀̽͐̋͐͋̑͗̏̎̍̊̂̐̍̅̀̈́̽͗͗͆͋̌̈̋̓̾̂̄͂̓̀̔̍̂̇͑̽̑̊͂̌͒̅͛̔͒͋̄́͂̈́́̊̔̆̈́͌̽̆̒̓̂͊̒̓̏̆̍̋͆͊̅̄͌͗̾͌̋̈́́̆͂͂̎̾̎̔̒͊͋̃͆̆̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅę̸̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̗̬̬̣̫̝̲̘̯̞̬̤͙͈̯͍͈̜͇͔̘̝̠̲̩̼͓͎̠̜̬̗̟̭̱͔͓̠͔̻̪͇̳̫̲̠͔̣͕̦̳̤̙͔̻͙̩̣̠̭̺̼̙̫͖͈̪̤͔͓͎̳̫̣͔͙̠͖͉̘̙̞͇͉̳͙̤̟̲͖̟͙͎̯̞̹̲̗̠͈̗̜̯̰̫̥̬̤͖͙͈̟̼̲̤͉̲̖̠͈͕͑̌͆͌͌̀̈̿̊̆͂̍͆̿́́̄͋̒͛͌̀̒̀̅̔̌͗͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̡̧͔͓͕̖͇͈̮̰͓̥͈̖̙̹͖͈̯͕̣̞̭̲̝̟͈̦̮͇͔̣̺̭͖̥̫̞̮̝̬̻̣͈̼̠̱͔̫̣̗͕̲̜͓̜͓͚̲̦̲̼̬̠̳̭̤̟̮͙̜̥̦͉̞͚̩̳͍̮̺͖̖̰̜͍͈̞̭̘̼̼̮̫͎̩̘̭̰͎͇̮͙̹͍̻̼̠͉̤̤̺̘̘̤̞̼̠͔̗̻̼̥̰͍͕̳̮̙͚̖̫͇̜͈̦̫͈̦͇̫̩͉̱̻̝̻̫̯̜̞͙̗͇̼̣̝̹͈̜̰̥̯̳͍͚͓̲̗̺̖̤̦͈̮͚̘̜̗̟͚͙̞̥͍̗̗͓̖̫̪̭͚͚͖͙̳͎̦̼̰̙̗̮̪̹̫̫̺̦̟̯͈̼̫̣͇͓̟̬̩̤̗̘͕̤̖̲̣̠̝̖͔̱̤̲͖̦͎̻̯͚͈͎͍́̈́͑̊̋̿͑̔̃̓̃̓͛͋̃͆̋̃̓͐͐́̈́̈́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͇̗̜̺̺͖̹͕̻̙̭̰̩͎͔͈̻͎̣̯͈̘̖̫̮̻̙̩̫̞̱̞͖͓̻̣̗͇̝͚̤̞̲̞̘͚̩̘̬̺̝̹̭̺̗̖̠̪̺̩̼̦̱̖̗̤̱̤̺̪̼̩̬̘͈̥̞̟̘̯̙̰̠̻̯̲̝̥̪̫͕͕̖͈̞̺̹̬̼͙̳͓̺͇̟͈͖̱̮̹̦̬̦̯̪̫̻͍̬͎̪̯͉̫̠͕̭̗͈̲̯͔͎̞̪̭̯̯̫̙̥̣̲͖̭͓̯͕̖͇̯͈͍̻̤͍͚̲̖̰̦̥̝͈͇͔̱͍̖͎͙̲̱͈̹̬͓͉̺̫̮̠̯͖͙̫̖͍̪͙̯̟̲̼͓̽̐̾̆̿̅͋̀̋́̈́͗́̐̏͋̈͑́̾́̍̄͗̾̏̾͛̽̽̊̋̆̍̅̈́̑̄͒̓́̓̄͐͌̈́̎̄̆̄̎͛̈̿͌̊̍̓̓̊̿̋́̆̒͊̏͒̈́́̈̏̓͑͛͋̎́̀̆͛͂̍̔͊͒̂́̅̊̐̾̊͆͌͋̉̈́̉̐̂͂̊͌̒̔̊̒̄͛̒͋̏̌̐̓̔̾́͋͆̂̅̊́̌́͗͂́̃́̇̈́̇̍̒̄̐̆͋͒͛̋̾̔̉͊̃͆͛̇͊̒̀̄͌̂̈́̒̒̅̉̇̒̄̅͂̓͛̄̅̒̎͆̄̒̈́̊̏͑͌͒̾͋̇̅̄͊̌̔́͗͂̄̿̋̀̽̿̀̀̈́́̌͑͗̒̊̎̈́̇̏̋͑̓̿̀̓̋̌͂̔̃̐̓͒͒̓̄̔̐́̂̽̓̈́̃͊̀̀̋͑̓̐̿͆̂̊̅͆͂̾̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅb̵̧̛̛̛̺͚̮̫̼̘͇͖̽̓͆̈́̀́̏͊̈͐͒̈́̅͛̏̂̊̂̀͗̋̃̓̏͒̑̈͋́̉͒̈́̂̿̍̂͛͂̓̈́̒̊̔̓͆͂̀͊͐̏́̐̃̒͑̊̽̍͛̊͂̊̓̅̀̋̈́̐͌̆͑̓̌̈̍̀̆̀͊͊̑̇̑̒̾́̈̓͌͒̀̓̔̽͒̾͒̑̂̃͛̇̍̏̑͊̄̊̈́̇̄͊̉̿͋̊͌́̇̿̆̍͒͌͆̆̈́̄͛̏̾̎̒́̊̎̑̓̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ļ̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̟̺̟̞͖̣͓̰̳̩̱̯̱̣͎̭̱̜͓̮̘̼̜̹̭̞̹̙̩͈̰̳̭̘̥̩͔̪̻̫̰͔̞̞̯̩͎͍͕̭̖̥̬̙͉̗̪͕̘̞̼̘̤̼̩̺̠͈͉͔͓͖̹̠̥̳̦̖̺̠̫͎̫̠̖̰̟͖̹̞͙͚̮̰̳̺͕͍͙͉̭̹̞̼̥͓̜̫̥̲̩̻̲͈͖̙̺̟͚̭̲̟̞̙͔̙̠̣̭̠̗͕̺̘̘͇͉̙̗̮̩̦͉͎̘͔̤̖̬̬̭͔̩͍̞̙̰̬̤͔̣̤͎̤̩̭̫̠̣̜̯͇͓̲͕̟̭̦͔͎̲̬̱̣̰̞̹̜̻͈̥͍͔͖̥̭̲̻̮̼̻̥͎̰̜̘͍̤̗̞̦̖̼̠̙͓͈̬̹̖̪̤̟͍̲̰̳̳̹̫̝̰͚̮̖̖͖͎̞̩͔̲͂̇͛͒̈́̈́̒̍̒̔́̔͑̅́̏̄̒̏̍͗͗̂̈̉̌̓͒̑̓̅̽́̏̎͒̈́̔̐͑̂̄͂͂̑̈́̌̊́̎͛̊́̓̉̌̓͊̐͊̈́̇̀͒̒̊̈́̂̽̾̽͆̓̌̉̓́̑̈́̑̋̃̒̎̐͋̓̎͐̑̋̃̓̀̿͂̆̓̓̿́̐̿̇̀̾̓͗͐͊͛̃͒̓͐̌́̈́̋͛̅͒͂̄̇͑͛̊̓͌͌͑̂̿̊̎͒̌̂̉́͊̀̈͋̀̎́́̽̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅé̸̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̗͕̩̮͖̭̟̰͎̫̣̭̰̘̣͈̰̘̫̫̬̩̳̞̭̟̗̮̺̺̗͈͚̻̤͚͖͇̥̼̱̥̣͖͖̺̰͚̝͓̞̟͔̞̳̺̲̳͙̗̰̞̗̙̜̦͉̦̯̝̫̭̩͉͎̭̼̰͖͎̱̫̰͓̙͔̩̝̘̯͔̝̘͎̲̖͍͚̫̹͚̱̠͙̰̞̯̤̹̜͍͍͎̫̬̝̲̰̻̮̞̮̖̲̟̞͈͉͈̬̬͍̹͖̤̤͉̞̱̲̱̭̯̩̮̺̩̟̘̜͚̙̼̟̬̮̫͍̭̰̲̗͍̲͈̥̹͔̩͔̥̱̮̪̙͓͈̻̻͕̬̟͖̰̠̳̙̳̟̯̭̘͕͉̣͉̲̰̠͇̤̜͓̗̥̪̈́̈́̏̈́͊͂̂͛̇̏̊̅͛̐͋́̏̽̀̌̈̍̂̃͑́͐́̅̀̋̓̑͑̽͑̂̇̿̉͌̀͂̑̅̓̇̈̎̌͆̽́̂̈̈́͒̾̾̽́́̆̾̋̉̅̏̐͊̈́̑̓̈́̂̈́̉͛̀͗̊̀̊̔̑͒̈́̃̄͆̂̓̋̓́̈̈́̔̆͂̂̃̽̊̈̔́̔̈́́̐̉̅̓͂̆̔̂̇͂̈́͊̏̍̑̂̋̀͋̃̓͋̿́̽̋́͗̀̆̉̒͒̅͑͊͋̌̉̎̅͗͂͋̀̓́͋̅͒͊͒̌̎́͛̐͂̆̈̏͗́͆̒͌͌̅̏̑̉̇̃̿̒͆͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̗͇̥̳̮͍͖̦̹̭̗̟̠̯̼̮̙͖̭̠̳̭̳͈̳̘̟͍̻͕̰̼̯̭͇̣̘̗̞̤͇͔͓̼̺̬̖̮͖̩͔̮͔̲͓̼͓̭̖͚̝̮̲͎͔͖͎̙̩̱̞͙̙̙̭͚̙̣̦̭̬̫͖̹̞̰͚͚͕̙̫̦͖̺̱̬̘̰͚̻̩̞̪̤̼̝̯͍̖̪̫̞͙̣͓̙̺̣̗͚͓̠͖̦̪̙̩̮̼̞͍͕̬̣͙̹̹͖̤̙̗͔̻̙̬͎̘͎͔̝̯̦̱̼̞͉̭͍̺̗̞̺̼͕͕̟͎̖̦̩͔͕̺̦̘̟͇̼̠̟̬͉̞͖̰̥̳̤͍̺̙͈̩̳̩̯̝̗̣͆̃̊̅̆̈́̈́̈́͂͒̾́́̑̋͌̈́̊͐̎̋̍̈́̏̐̂͌̐̒̿̓̽̉̍̏͛̀̂͋̾̈́͂̓́́̽̏͋͒́̎̎̌̄̓̈́̀̅͛̊̇̀̎̋̊̈́̒̀̉͛̿̀̎̆͊̀͆͆̓͗̒̈̈͐̓̈́̑̎̀̏̂̋́̇̂͑̈́̔̄͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̡̨̩̫̥̬̙̲̳̗̟̯͉̹̘̬͕̫̤͇̻̰̭͚̤̪͓̣̹̞͖͈͚͍̘̠̬͎̟̬̗͎̜̲̲̦̜͉̘͚̘͚͉͈̟͖̠͍̖̺͖͔̥̱̠̥̦̯̼̩̻̦͚̞̖̰͖͎̞̜̺̝̮͈̤͍͔̗̲̖̭̪̫̯̙̩͕̩̹͕̲̘̖̮̙͍͚̣͎̼̻̳̣͕̳͖̳̤͕̘̺̯̺̪̫͇̫̦̠̲̭̳̭͇̩̃͋̅̈̈́͗̅͌͋́͋̉͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̢̰̤͈̹̝̗̙͓̫̙̙̤̤̞̳̹̠͍͈͓̻̼̳̫̬̣̰̱̣̟̩̞͎̻̭͍͔̝̩͕̳̗̟̖̜̪̩̤̻̖͕͙̙̥̰̱͚̝̝̲̫̦̖̦̩̱͔͔̺̱͙̤̥̯̥̪̳̦̯̩̭̰͍̹̮̟̺̟̪̤̲̭̗̮͙̮̲͎͔̺̯͚̘̟̮̬͑̔̈́̄̒̆̓͆̍̒̾̾̈̑̀̓̀̐͂͂͗̑̊̀̒̒̂͛͐̀͌̉̿͗̿͛̌̍̀͛͋̈́̈̔͋͗͐̋̉͂̃͗̾̚̕̕̕͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̼͇̝̞̩̱͚̣̙̖̳͉̪̣̹͔͕͓̜̭͖̠͎͈̖̳̱̦͎̦̩̝͚̬͉̰͔̲̻̼̰̝͉̲͉͓̤̥͇̙͕̹̫̘͇̲̩̬̙̘̤̬̫̝͎͙͍͇͎̥̞̰̣̖̫͉̰̼̭͍̤͇̙͈̜̠̲̞̳̥̝̤͉͚̥̻̘̞͍̳̟͎͙͕̼̜̯͓̖̳̘̬̮̦̙̼͖̭̼̝̭͉̹͙̯̹̲̯̠̪̗̙͓͙̲̹̥͔̘̩̜͖̄̀̿͂͌̋̏̌͒͌͂̽͒̈́̄̀̆̐͂͗̋̀̀̃̆̓̂͐̇̄̇͆̾̃̀̅͂́̊̈́̀̓̿̋̅̋͒̑̄̓̈́̈̀́̎̏̑́̈́̏̄̇́̏̀͌̆̑̓͆̍̒͆̈̃̽͂͒̀͊͗̄̅̄̈́̆͂̌̽̋̂̈́͌̔̈́͐̍̉̀̊̓͆͋̂̈̌̋̏̽́̌̉͐̂̉̋̀̽̾͐̋̊͆̄̄̐̅̄͐̐͑̎̈̔͒̆̐̏̓͋͑̆̈̀̿͐̽̋̋͊͛̂̓̂͌̍̎͒̈́̅́͊͋́̈́͌̈́̇̈́̓͌̌͗͒͗̂̆̿͊̅̍̄̃̇̐̈̅̓̿̂̊͒͛͆̇̓̾͒̓̇̈́̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅś̴̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̪̬͖̰͈̟͖͓̫͇̬̦͕̦̮̗̩̜̱͕̠̙̹̼͉͇̹̟̗̬̬̰̹̻͚̞̮͍̟͓̤̜̭͕̭̬̜̲͚̹̥͚̫̙͖̪̘̠̬̼̭̫̺͎̩̥̲̠̳̭̖̤̺͔͇͉̼̱̣͓̩̺̩͔̥̩͕̤̞͇̯̮̪̹͇̪̪͉͍͚̗̬͇̪̦̺̥͕͈̰̼̜̈́͂̆̐̋̌̆̔̊͋̔̍̄̆̆͊́̓̏̆̓̇͌̂̅̄͋̿͊̑̅̑̋̈́̂̊̀͂̂̾̅̐͐͗̑͌̄̂͗̏͗́̋̄͊̃̇́͆̀̈́̐͑̐̉̔̏̉̐̈́̈́͋͛̔̾̎̀̌̏͐͛̎̔́̍͊͌̐̿͛́̀̃́́͌̌̏̆̐̆͋̌́̈̄͛̒̃̈́̃̏͆̿̄͐͒̈́̄͒͒̈́̌̈͌͆̊̋́̉̓͐͗́̿̈́̉̐̑̀̇̈͑̓̀̾̿̀̄̀͗́̓̇̓́͑́̃̊̽͛̍́̅́̋͂̐̒̽̏̍̓́̃̏̓̈́͒͌͊̏̔̃̔̃̈́́͑̽̄͛̓͑̅͐̄̄̓͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅľ̸̨̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̥͎̙̼̪͖̺͙̲͍̻̠͙̖͕̘̪̮̮̼̣̫̤̱̹͉̖̺̯̮̬̼̝̗̻̝͕̟͔̜̗̯͙͈̥̮̘̠͖̞̤̜̬̰̳̭̤̥͚̟͍̞̗͇̞͍̦͖̦̭̫̱̰͔͈͉̖̗͉͈̼̼̤̼͚̣̤̻̝̠̞̳̪̰͕̼̰̤̜̫͙̲̲̻̯̻̖̪̭̗̺͎̘̞̞̱̺̠͉͙̻̣̪̟̀̔̊͌̈̆̿̅̃͊̅̊̅͗̊͐͌̃̈́̃͋͌͒́̆̾̄͌͑̈̃̑̆̽͂̐̉̾̂̐͗̄̽̽̍̍̔̏̔̒͊̒͐̈́̋̐͗̉̍̆͂̄̀̒͛͋̓̏͂͊̽̓̓̍̆̅͛̊̅̈́́̑̂̋͋̑̊̍͆̋̈̃̀̈̈́̎̾̇́̾̎̊̋͊̉̇̇̂̽͐̌͛̔̋̇̋̿͂̀̐͐̅̀̎̀̔́̃̀͒̄̈́̽́̃̒̏̀̈́͐̇̍̏̍͒̈̈́̐͗̆͗̄̀͂͂͛̈̃̊̂̀͊͊͊͒̈̎̎̄̎̅̇̀̽̍́̃͑́̅̎̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̶̧̧̛̛̛̟̝̰̜͙̥̙̬̥̥̣̖̪̦̻̖̙̙̹̗̭͚̼̬͔̯̩̐̋̾̅̽͊̒͋͆̔̀͋̀̽̍͌͌͆̃̓̑̓̐̿̏̌̈́͋̆͂͗͒̔͗̓͂̓̔̀̃̃̿͛̀̽̔̄͑̎̒̃́̏́͂̾͛̀̂̀͌̂̒̌͐̿̽̈̈́̽̎̓̒͐̿̈́͑̇̂̐̈̐͌̄̆̆̇̀͋͐̒̾̂̓͆͒̔͌͛́̈̾̑̾̈̓̃̽̈́̈́͑̑̓̿̑̃̄͑̒̈́̆̓̊͒̑͊͊̾̊͛̿̎̌͛́͑̐̎̈́̌́̄̀̂̐͛̾̊̈́̍́̉̈́̂͗͋̽͋̍̔̍͒̾̏͗̈́̇͋̑̾̏̓̽͆̉͆̈̇̃͐͑͛̈́̑̽̀̔̒͑͌͐̏̀͐̾͗̎̄̊̿͐͒̈́̌̌͌̿̀͂̓͒́̋͗̈́̒͑̍̃͋̄͛̔̃̒̒͑͂̈̊͊̒͋͒̏̾͊̈́͗͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̸̡̧̡̨̢̪͍̥̯̪̜̪͓̖̳̜͕̥͚͎̠̜̥̟̘̱͈̫͇̱͇̫͖̺̞̩̭͔͇̰̱̲͓̯̬̩̙͚̙̘̺̮͍͚̤͔̼̺̥̺̹̭̣͈̪͕̘̰͈͉͈̣̪͛͋̑́͆͒̒́̅̈́̆́́̓͛̈́́̌́̇͒̍͂̌͆̉̄̓́̔̅̈́̾̊̍̇̄͑̑̊̇͂͋̋͛̽̀̀̒͆̊̒́͑̋̈̓͒̋̍̒́̓͊̅̎̀̉̊̈̀́̿̈́̎͋̓̃̍̇͊͛̉͆̊́͐̂̊̍̿͛̄̿̔͂̀́̆̈́́̿̀̂̓͛̈̓̓̊̓͐̈́͗̒̀̅̄̏͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅp̴̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͉̟̩͉̺̯̯̤̭̳͎̯͙̬̙͎̺͇̞͖̟͔̖̜̩̪̗̘̘̞̣͖̙̣͕̝̥̬͍̤̥͈͙̤͉̜̲̩̯͚̟͔̟̘̯̰̟̖͚̹̖͎̺̯͚̺̥̖͇̝͋͗͌̾͑́͋͊͑̈̄̍̔̆̃͊̍̈̿͂̄͆̂̓͂̊̔͂̈̓̓̈́̋͆̾̏̈́́̐̂̈́́̂̃̐̓͛́̆̋̏̊̄̾̈́̽̂̎͋̆̿͂́͋͆̀̃̅̀͊̑̽̓̽̾̽̿̑̀͆͋͊̆̋̎͗͒͑͋͊͗͋̽͑͋̓̊͐̍̈́͗̈́́͐́̏͐̒͂̑͐̎͆̈́̃͆̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̸̡̧̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̨̣͕̩̰͓̟̻͔͖̺͓̯̲͕͓̩̦̻̲̮͎̥͙̲͓̮͕͔͚̤͓̩̲̜̟̼͇͙̣̝͕͔͔͉̞̥̲̹̣̮̯̗̲͉̼̦͓̝͙̮̹͙̟̘͚̻̰͎̪̗̦̣̩̩̳̫͈̗͉͕̮̱̺̗̟͚̭͇̱̜̝̣̭̯͎̬̤͎̘̞͍͎͙͉̪̜̞̤͇̦̝̬̲̳̺̮͍̬̹̖̰̤̻͍̙̮̳̰̖͍̘̭͓̜̜̫̟̟͎͚͇͔̣͉͈̪̮̺̗̼͉̬̖̯̩̳̩͍͇̦̲͇̞̙̫̹͍̯̖̼̩̰̲̘̻̳͚̞̦͉̟̣̠̤̼̼̗̣͚͖̦̜͕̲̩̣̩̯̗̰̼͍̼̩̤̱͔̫̟͖͔̜̭̟̱̠̰̥̖̦͎͔͖̩͓͚̠̩̗͍͕̙̫͈̘̬͚͚͈̥̩̳̣̮̭̺̟͇͙͖͙̲̥̬̫̹͔͌̈́͌̂̌̀͌͐̀̾͊̏́̌̏̋̒̃̎͑̆͊́̓̽̿̐͋̕͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͚̯̺̜̰̝̫͓͖͖̮͎̥̩̯̙͓̙̰̮͔̫̬̭͎͙̣̞͕̠̖̹̣̺̱̻̤̹̗̣̆̿̑̔̃̉̾̿̀͒͐̇͂̂̽̈̑̇̌̏̋͌̇̋͒̎̈́̈́̀͂̆͋͛̈́̈́̽̀́̎̈́̓͋̋̓̀̔̃̀͐̀̀͂̇̏̎̌́̍̃͊̂̊̽̎͂̈́̾͋͗͑́̀̍̽͋̔̉̈́̿̃͗́̉̎̽͐̃̓͐͆̄͗̀̎̈̄͆̋̅͂̈́̂̉͋̉͌̈́̿̿̊̏̏́͂́̓̓̋̆̋̌̍̆̐̅̐͒̀͑̔̎͛̾͆̐́́́̽̈̂̋͗̽͋̆̓͑͋̎̈́̈̇̈́̅̾͒̈͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅS̸̢̡̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̧̨̡̛̗̦͇͕̫͉̩͇̻̹̗͕̻̼̺̱̜͚̜̜͈̜͓͈̤̮͎̘̙̖̼̦̮̳͓̱͚̖̯̥̟̜̱̗͈̠̜̫͙̦͚̻͔̩͕͍͓̤̫͈̜͉͖͈̤̺̝̯̤̘̩̣̦̫̥͙̱̳̭͉͕̬̟̳̹̺̳͙̳̼͖͇͎̤͖͔̦͍̭̼͖̖̙̳͙̩̺̮͖̱̭͙̱̱̲͇̦̬̣͚͎̻͕̘̣͕̥̗̼͈̣̬̟͕̝̻͖̙̗̠̯̦̦͍͔̯̩͕͉͎̻̣̺̩͕̜̘̱̼͓̗̱̯̹͚̪̙̹̻̟͖̞̫̥̗̱̬̳͉̫̜͚̭̭̠͖̦̗̲̲̹̜̠̤̺͚͈̤͇͔͍̝̩͎̼̜͖͔͎̥̺̫͙̣̜͙̺͇̞͓̗̼͉͚̺̯͕͖͖̳͍̥̙̝̟͉̖̞͇̝̝͎̳̫̮̠̣͙̗̑̉̆̏́̃͂͊͐́̌̑̔̋́͌̋̈̊̑͗̀̈́͂͗͗̋̍̄̽̔͒͐͗̄̇̔̀͌̾̎̋͆̈́͑́́͗͋͂̊̄͌̿̓̐͐̌̇͋͑͐̔̆̾̎͐̋͌͆͛̍͊̅̄́͌̾̍͗̍̄͑̍̀̈́͋͆͒̊̀̒̽̈́̿̉͂̓͊͂̅̑̒́̾̐̓̇͗̈́̇̉̒̏̅̃̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̨̛̛͕͍̙͚̮̣͙̬̬̖̭̝͙̲̱̦͇̺̰̩̩̖͇̮̠̯͚̦̠̦͉͈̞͔̖̬̗̥͓͓̠͙̝̺͎̠̥̲̼̭͙̟̣̲̟̳̜͉͈̗̪̠̙͎̲̬̙̬̺̹̻̮̳̤̰̬͔̤̖̖͕̼͎̬̗̞̩̜͇̬̪̞̙͖̯̱͇̙̰͉͙̦̳͕͙̻̯̦̲̮̻͎͎͉͔̪̞͙͚̲̰͔̻̱̪͕̜̩͉̞͕̤̗̮͖̗̥̥͉̳̬̙̘̣̥̣̩͉͙̩̭̭͇͇͔̙͙̱̳̞͚̬̹̥͕͇̫͔͙͓̱͚̫͔̙̤͂̓̍̋̾̿̊̄̈́̅̔̿̏̌̊̀͆̈́̆̐͒̑͒̂̀̄̾̅̃͗̇̏͆̃͂́̌͂̓̓͊͐̏͐̈͂́̾͐̔̀̑͋̊́̉͆̋͂̔̀̽̀̄̈̓͐̒̅̒͆͑̆̋̆̇͆̀́̇͗̍̐̽̒̍̾̀̓̉̋͂̂̾̄̍͌͂͗͒͗͋́͗͋͛̾̈́̌̏͛̎̓̾͊͋̿̄͗̉͒̅̀̾̌̑͒̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̵̡̨̨̢̢̨̧̛͚̟͇̻̠̱͖͔̟̙̹͓͉̱͚̳̼͚͖̱̳̘͕̮͉̥̱̰͓̫̗̭̬̜̞̭̠̞̫͕͙̤̘̜̟̭̖̳̖̣͕̠͙̫̭̻̘̠͍̈́̐̈́̏̋̋͂͒͌̓͂̌̊̋̈́̍̓̎͑̓̅̂͛́̉̀̂͂͂̅́͂͛̉̆̏̃̈́̆̾̈̂̇̿̅̿̑͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅi̵̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͔̥͎̼̤̜̹̞̲̪̻̠͉̦̹̖̭͓̻̖̼̺̜̜̱͙̰̻̯̹̫͓̞̳͇̗̘͎̞̣̺̬̺̜̩̟̮͍͇̦̦̫̤͇͉̼̥̯̯̪̹͈̹̗̝͖̯͐̐̀̂̉͒̋̍̈́̀́̑̇̔̔̈̾̾̓͂̎̆̍̐̊͆͋̈́̆́̉͋̇̋͛̾͛̒̊͂̍͂̓̈̊̽͗́̏̈͌̐̃͋̏̿̈́́́̊͊̂̎̀͌̽̒̈͋̌̏́̈́̍͌͊̌͗͋͆̐͛̑̆̋̅̈̍̈́̎͒͌̅̆̔͌̽͋͋͂̀̔̌̽̈́̒́̇̑̈́̈̉́̀̍̌̀̍̀̈́͑̾͐̎̉̃̈́͌̎͐̈́̀̋̆̔̈̂̇͋̈́͌̍͗̏̒͊̃́̂̎͛̃̏̈́͑̅̽̂̔͊̏̒̐̒̀́̅͑̈́̔̿͌̈́̅̾͋̂̏̑̔̀̅̀̿̃͌͑̐͊͛̉̀̌͂̀̊͊͐̊͆́͋̒̓͆̍̄̀̈́͆̄̇̃̈͌̔̎̓̔͗̾̂̅̏̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̸̨̡̧̢̢̨̨̠͙̤̰͉̫͇̮̙͙̼̬͓̭̹̺̙̙̤͙̺̯̻̣͉͙̟̯̹̟̰̞͖̙̱͓̳̣̪͎̣̠̝̹̥̞̞̙͓̬̝̭̟̦̜͇̯̤͖͍̼̥̰͔̺͎̰̪̩̠̤͙͔̗̘̏̍̿̐̏̓̈́͛͆́̑̓́͆̈́͑͑̋̓͆̒̀́̓͐͐̈́̽͊͋̎̏̋̾̈́͛̇͆̈͛́̐̇̀̉̎̃̐́̀̊̂̐̂͛̈́̃̂͌͛̆̈̂̀̆̒̔͂̈́̏̐͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠?̴̡̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̛̛͎̘͈͚͉̟̥̭̣̪͉̘̲͓̠͔̣̫̪͚̦̙̱̜͇̰̼̞͍̩̞̼͎͙͙̻̹̙̱̬̮̞̺̠͔͚̲̲͇͕̠̹̤̫̰̱̼̥̲̦͚̮͓̻̩̥̬̥̻͙̘̱̪̮͈̯̲͍̝̞̬̮̳͖̝̹̮̫̮̙̥̜͔͇̮̲̙͓̥̰͔̪̬̫͕̹̤̞͓̰̘̜͉͇̣̰̳̗̦̝̱̺̘̯͙̦̙̜̖̟̬͉̞̤̠̦̣̤͎͉̣̫̥͓̮̤̜͕̘̩̝͇̦͓̪͚̻̖͎̖̺̯͔͉̤͎̫̱̺̮͉̝̙̖̮̥̦̳̹̣̥͈̺͉̺̖͓͈̭͈͙͚̺͋͑̈̆̂͗͂͋̑͊̈́̔̉̒̂̀̇̍̃̿͋̑̆͒̄͒̈́͛̂̿͐̒̅͌́̇͊̇͗͒̀̀̇̂͂͑̊̂̇̊̈́͗͒́̉̈́̇̔̓̃̊͂̄̋̃̍̀̆̌̐͒̈́̂̒̈́̌̾̎͆̓̐͒̑̂̃̌͐̏̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̡̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛͔̼͈̗̲̗̲̦̥̣̲̭̰̟̼̟̪͖̞̝̪̤̙͖͚̬̖͉̤̥̖̱̝̮͚̪͙̪̥͖̻͔͙͍͓̖͓̝̗̯͓̫̞̹̥̰͓̘̙̦̝̭̼̘̜̣͖͇̭̥͙̟̹̖̣͍͎̳̥͎̺̼̠̫͍͙̙̠͓̞͎̰̤͖̗̙̼̟̖͉̣̥̼̗̻̟̰̱̤̰͎̬̮̠̗̣̫̥̠̜͙̠͚̺̬̤̩̜̦͍̜̩̫͉̭͚̗̙̲̠̫̖͉̳͓͖̠̩̳̭̲̲͔̬͈̖͕̮̼̣̬͕̘̣̟̣͓͕̩͕͙̼͙̥̟̥̥̝͖̤͎̣̣̖͎̻̦̙̳̦̲̜̯͍͇͇̰̝̝͈͎̖̭̹̘͔̣̣̥̗̝̙̙͖͈̹̗͚̲̹̣̯̞̩̠̳̰͖̼͙̺͈̭̖̲̝̪̯̬̮̞̬̯́̽̆̐͒̍͊̈́̊̆́̇͑̊̽́̈́̍͂̐͋̈̒̉͊̏́̍̂̊͊̂̏̒̃̓̍͌͌̈́̓͊̾̔̄́̈́́͋̅̓̏̈́̽̊̈̋͋̽̒̊̾̾͐̈́̎̐͑͗̽̑̔̈̒̒̑͗̍̉̿̈́͛͐͂̌̏̒̆̊̀̿̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̭̱̯̰̫̩̙͚̥̟͓͎̞̘̙̻͓͍͚̲̹͚̲̣̹͎̦̰̫̞̼̖̭͍̠̯̙̟͙̰̰̭̹͙͎̬̻͉̣̹̫̩̰̦̯̥̯̠̣̗̗̪͇͚̬̳͕̪͉͙̩̻̰̪̥̹̯͉͎͕̞̣̺̱̙̰̗̠̝͇̼̪̻̮͉͔̗̜̟͕͙͉̳͇͓̺̺̣͙̰̤̗͓̙͖̞̻͕͉͎͈̻̣̹̲̩̺̦͈̩̤͍̻̭̙̝̫̺̭̣̼̗̪͓͎̰͍̗̼̺̺̗͚̩͇̪̱̰̥̱̱͎̹̩̙̞͔̟̗͕̼͔̪̦̻̠̼̩͚̥̳̱̜̼͇͚͎͓̬̯̬̹̬̰̘̻̰͙̖̲͙͈̱̱̞̘̼͙̥̲̥͕̰͍̟͖̹͖̯̮̉͒̂̈́́͊͂̐̔̃̍̓̀̇͊̀̃̓̃́̉̄̈́̇̑̐̈́̀͑̑́̊̐͊͋̀͂̊̀̋̈́̈͒̇̀̿̇̊̽̿̂̽͌̐̇̒̎̍̆̍͒͊̓̈̈̀̎͊́̈̅̒̅͛̈͒̔̋͆̔̆̔̈̈́̄͛͌̌̽̓̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̨̡̧̨̢̗͙̩̹̟̞̟̠̫̝̜̣͉̭̝͖͔̖̖͖͈̰͕͚̝̹͔̥̮͇̺̻̺̫̤͍̺̫͈̼͚̺̙̞̺͇̓͗̈́̂͂͑̽̽̾̃͌̾́̽͌̀̎͆̃̄̎͗̋͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅ  
̴̧̡̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̪̻̯̯̹̯̜͉̱̳̪̫̜̭̯͓̘̲̜̻͙̼̬̺͖̙͕̺͙̟͇̼̤̰̥̳͔͕̠͉̻̠̰̰̤͇̪̼̱͔͓͉̗̱͕̮͔̖̘̤̖̱̳͔̻̬̱̫̻̫͙͖̬̩͕̤̳̦̟͍͚͕͉͉̮̟̝̭̙̭͖̩̦̻͇̣͙̻̰̰̥̘̟̤̣̗̳̘̯͔͇͕̖̮͚͍̭̞̗͕̦̭͙̭̯̗̜̗͇̜͇͖̝̺̖̬̠̤̪̘͖̹͚͔̼̰͓̰͓̯͔̟̜̩̯͈͎̥͎̼̰̻͓͓̲̹̜̬̱̽͋͑̓͑̅̀̾͊̐́̿̒́̀̓̽̔͑͛͐̐̾̏̽̄́͑̃͌̍͛̓́̌̇͌̉̍͐͊͛̄̿̒̈̓͒̒̋̀̒̓̾̓̈̾̈́̋̏̀̈̔̎̈́̆̂͐͌͊̾̆̈͆͌̃͋̿̒̐͊̓͋̑͌͌͛̊͗̂́͛̅̿̓̎̊͒̈̃̏̒̎̅͐̀̿͗̉̅̐̂̑̐̓̓͛̓͐̓̆̌̽̋̓̓̓͐̀͆̆̓̔͒̆͊̿̇̂̑̓̄̽̽̆̔̋͆͌͂̉̎͊̃́̍̆̍̆̑̔̇̈́̈̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̴̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̲͕̭̠̖̳͔̰̞̬̜̻̹̺̼̤͕͎̹͈͖̰͇̣̬͚͔̹̤̞͇̗̞̘̖̥̲̱͍̬̤̻̫͙̯̘͇̰͍̤̣̠͓̰̹̫̻̮̲̺̝̪̬̙̫͍̰̗̺̦͓͓͓͕̦̯̬̤̤̰̥͚̰̜̩̗̱̘̦̦̼͇͕̜͔̳̝̥̪̟͉̯͙̤͇̦̥̠͚̘̭̝͇̙̩̥̜͙͍̲̲̻̩̘̮̱̻̺̰̹͍̜͚͍̜͇̣̟̠̦̰̗͍̯̟̜̬̫̭̖̻̺̭̰̯̘͙̦̝͚̘̩̫͎͍͓̥͚̥̘̘̯͎͚̙̮̹̥̫̙̝̝̥̜̼̬̖̹̲͖͉̣̻͉͈̹̠͉̼̥̖̙̯̫̹̤͖̙͍͔̳͙̪̖̩̹̣͇̳̭̳͈̫̻̪͉͚̤̭͋́͋́͑̈́̔̌͌̈̎́̓͋̂̉̇̅͌̑̈́̿̉̇̒̄̀͂̓̌̏͗̉̾̾́̽̌̍̑̊͊̒͒̋̌̉̋̓͊̔̒͋̊̉́̌̌̂͌͊̾̈́͐͋̂̌̈́̆̓̒͊̌̋́̊͋̓́̄͑̈̀̊̈́̇̂̑̍̄̐͐̀̽̐̇͂͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅÍ̴̡̨̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͈̠͕͈̤͈̟̜̳͕̗̥͔̯͙̮̖͈̯͚͍͕̠̥̪̣̳͓͖͙͕͇͔̝̣͇̯̰̖̳̱͍͍̦͓̮̥̹̝͓̰̥̳͈̻̲͇̜̜̘̣̙̩̖͇̼͈͖̺͇͙̺̪̹̤̩͖̞̻̭̰̯̪̹͚̜̮̺̫̯̥̤̩̙̜̥͈̻͖̹͎̙͇̜̭̰̦̤̪̯̜̰͚̲̠̬͉̩̮̩̬̼̖̮̞̣̤̭̝̯̝̘̻̖̠͓̙̭̺̪̳̰̯̒͆̐̂̂̀͌̆̉̐͗̿͆̊̍̐̎͐̍̔̽̓̃͋̄͆̈̓͒̌̇͛́͆͌̓͌́̃̈́̋͂́͐̌̓̑̉̈͗͑͑̔͋͂̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅt̴̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͇̞̻̠̩͇̞̱̳̺̟̪̝̬̼̩̭̪̺̘̭̠̺̹̙̩͖̮͗͌̿̋̎͛̊̿̀͛̀̋̿̃̾͊̈́̌͑͒͆͗̽̓͑̎̊̊͂̂̓̎́͒͛͛͛̈́͂͑̊̿͒̓̀̎͋͐̃̾͌̉̈́̆͂̽̾̇̔̓̆̓̌̑̏́̓̽̏̂̓͋̈́̀̓͗̓̽̋͗͐̆̉̒͋̈́͆́̀̐̈̏͂͂͊̉͗̀̄̈́̑͑̿͊́͂̍̎̊̍͂̈͑́̀̎͋̉̾͑̀̅͗͑̆́̈͐̑̈́̾̊͐̑̄̐̄͗̌̊̌̅̔͊͂̊̉̔̉̒̿͂͛̈́̓̒̎̃̐̔̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝'̴̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̭͎̮͇̖̖̱͙̭̗̲̬̲͚̦̱͔̩̗̩̦̳̩̥̥̞̜̞͉͇͔̝͙̺̘͍̝̩̭̯̲̟̳̬̠̼͎͇͉͚̲̜̹͇̱͚͕̰̼̝̣̰̩̙̖̳͚̣̳͖̥̩̲̥͓͔̤͉̯̜͕̙̗̼̗̬̱̙͎͍̲̜̞͙̫̩͕̲̺̦̖͓̬̝͈͕̹͈̺̫͈̩͕͙̟̱̻̩̼̠̘̮̰̭̻̘̥͎̜̦̫͈̗̙̼͖̗̟̙̯̪͕̗̱͚̠̙̮̞͚̘̺̩̫̠̣̣̤̯̘̖̫̭͈̈́̏̏̑̏̎̾̋̌̐͋͌̊̉͗̾̉͆͗́̀̌̃̈̓̾̄͌̿̀͆̏̐͑̐̌̄̐́͆̆̇̒͌͐̎̄͐́̐̅̑̅̂̈́͌͗̓̐̏̓͒̃͑̃͑̏̈̀̌̎̏͗̐̂́̑̉͒̉̉͗͐͑̍͋͌̈́͊̓̅̎̈́͆̈̓̈͆͗̃̔̓̑̍̅̃̌̈́́̄̋̆̊̈̀͒̀͐̎͆̌̔͋̌͐͌͒̐̑̑̈́̉̽͑̈̈́̃̇̀̊̈̐̒̏͊͒̄͊̈́̔̏̈́͊̏̅̎̂́̈́̂̌̐̒͐̂͐͐̌̊̋̎͗̈́͌́̑͊͆͐̉̔̋̓̈́̐͊̍̂̏̈́͂̈́͊̌̀͋̓̍̍̉̐̾̓̀̐̀͆̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅs̴̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̛̱̙͉̬̖̠̼͙̝̩̖͚̘͉͍͖̱̙̣̟͖̣̖̖͕̥͇͇̥͙̞̗͇̙͇̱̺̠͇̦̮̰͕̩̞̜̱̠͍̰̻͈̳͚̗͚̻͔̦͔̩̻̮͙͕͔͈̙͕̱̳͇̭̝͓̻̣̻̘̼̳̭͖̝͈̳̮̞͕͎͇͉̞͔͚͓̲͔͉̗͕͈̪͓͖͍͉̹̺̲̗̜͍͓̺͉̫̭̭͉̫̬̥̺̖̮̤͍̩̦̤͍̠̗̺̫͙͚̞̼̙̠̩̞̫̰̻͖̟̜̮̖͈͙̮̘̬̫̘̯̻͇̙̯͎͍͙̠͖̘̗͈͈͋̇̐͋̒̏̀̽̓̍̉̇̿̽̅̽͂̂̑͗́͒̇͆̋͑͊̓̆̔͂̎̏̀̈̉̔̔̅͌͋͛̃̆́̓̊̏̒̿̑̅̀̽̓̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̫͙͔̘̲̹͕̱̳̮̫̖̖̳͙̦̠͓͔̹̺̜̱̱̣͉̪̹͍̬̹͖̟̼͔̫̲̟̳̙̯̰͔̻̀́̌́̂̐̒͛̎͗̆͒͑̓̉̇̈͂̐͑̄̈̈́͐͗̎͑̈̔͌̇́͋̾̋̓̑̉͆̊͗̒͑͆̈́͆̎̋̀̓̈̓̈̋̆́́̇͒͋͛̎̓̑͆̐̈́̾̿̍̈̀̏͂̈́̓͒̿̈́̂́͒̔̾́́͌̽͂́̏̌̌̒̾̓̓̔̅̈́͆̐͌͂̾͋̈̓̒̓́̏̈̐̂́̀̂̑̈̎̉́́̑̑̿̑͋͒̅͗̌̒̀̒̌͌́̅̄̈͐͌̅̒̽͒́̑̀̅͆̋̉̑͌̆̉̾̈́̍́̑̿̈́͊̋̈́̃̿̉́̄̓́́̌͌͑̍̒̐͒̽̃̊̍̄̀̂̈̽̀̑͛͐̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ň̵̨̧̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̝̫̥͓̗͕̗̩̖̘̜̤͕̻͓̤̹͍͈̟̞͇͇͖͉̭͎̰̞̣̺̥͖̝̭͍̻̮͓̲̹̬̗̮̣͍̟̜͕̪͔͚̘̳͍̘̪̺̱̲̘͖̟̣̝͈̹͍͚̘͈̘̟̦͎͙̤̗̞͔͎̮̳͕̤͔͚̬͈̪̹̹̣̮̺͖̥̭̻̱̙̜̝̜̙̟̗̟̬̬̲̝̫̬͍̞͚̦̣̖͚̼̩̹͇͓͈̬̭͚̤̱̭̗̬̠̤̗̖͈̻̭̮̝̻̰̲̞͔̮̘̭̻̻̖͔̗͎̦̯̱̥̟̖̝̬͖͉̺̝̖̬̹͍͍̫͕͔̹̭̩͙͎͙̼̜̖͇̼̝͉̼͚͚͖͍̯̣͕̻͉̳̤̘̘͖͇̟͈͔̤̺͉̭̜̞͓̳͔̹͍͚̞̪̫̹̞͖̬̥̥̬̖̱̬̪̠̰͈̳̦̦̩̙͉̳̩̤̤̤̖͈̩͖̮͙̯͙͍̤̯̋́̏͊̒̂̀̌̓̆̏̊̑̆͋̑́͌̏̔͋̄̅̑̈́̅̓́͗̈́̉̿͆́͋̆̽̃̇́̍͐̆̔͐̽̓̈́͆̾̄͊͒̈̃̇̃̄̈̉̒̃̇̑͌̔̿́̊͋̇̀̇̀̍̇̓̅͗͒̓̍̿̒̅̀̋͊̓́̎̔͌̉͂͂͊̄͗̒̓̄͑͑̈́̈́̄̄̏̽̃̾̀͐͛͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̢̡̛̖̹̗̺̻̲̩̣̱̩̳̳̺̘͇̥̥̪͍͈̰͕͕͈̖͍̳̜̭̠̣͓̜̺͚̯͈̗̟͉̝̜̹̞̮͉͔͉̥̗͎̟̦̗̫̮̻͚̪̰̺̤̺͙̺͇͎̥͕̗̺̯̼̮̲͇͍̥͍͚͓̺̯̳̻̲̦̝͕̣̫̥͈̼̰̩͙̫̞̪̤̺̠̘̰̜̱͖͔̱͎̠̟̺̘̫͚͉͕̹̳͍̲͓͓̘͎̻͙̻͓̪̳̝̱̭͍̜̠͕͇̜̹̻̦͇͈̝͇̱̳̲͓̱̱̼͓̳̞̪͇̲̗̥̠̪̯̜̱͎̠̖̯̳̩̫͔͈̗̦̣̟͎̞͇̱͙͖͓̤͈̱͔̜̬͈͖̥͈̝̣̤͖̳͍͖̤̜̤̝̟͖̟̝͕̜̟̖̥̯͔̹͕͎̱̫͑̀̈́̌͌̈̔̏̓̄̀͆́̏̃̎͆̀̓͛̂͛͌͋̎́̇̈́̑͒̈̅̒̿̌̀̆̊͂̇̾̃́̀̅͛͛̓́̈́̂̋̀̇́͛̓̔͌̂̔̊̓́̈́̎̓̆͊̏̇̍̊͐̔̾͋͐̅̽̌͋͑̾̄̀̋̈́̍̏͊̎̅̆̍̉̓͒̂̋̅͛̐͗́̄̈́̿̄̀̂̈́̆̍͒̆̾̎̈́̇̒̃̾̈́̎̀́̍̆̈́̍̑̉̂̆̊͊͊̌̓̿̂̎̂̀̃̃̓͗̐͒͒͗́̋̾̑̍̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅņ̶̢̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̞͖̟̣̺̰͔̰̳̫̙͔̝̟̘͓̲̦͕̳̺̜͇͚̺̘̖͉̭͓͚͔͚̣̝̳͍̱̰̱̼̖̝͙̜͚̰͙̩̹̻͔̹̳͎̬͈͚͔̞͙͈̲̥̗̘̖̻̦̣̥̱͓͔͚̜̦̼̖̰̟̫̱͚̹̭͙̗̜̳̻̙̖̬͎̳̬͖̥͚̬̭̞̠̮͍̦̲̟̥̭̼̯̟̝̩̰͇̳̬̗̞͚͈̘͈͍͕̰̪̜̞̘̼̞̘̝̥̘̞͙̮̪̲̦̼͔̙̟̫͓̬̹̝̠͈̯̭̰̻͉̫̀͌̈̌́̑̑͊̎͗̀̿͗̐̓͌̊͗̀́̓̇̍͗͛͊̈́̓̈́̑̽̋͑̍̍̂̾́̊͒̐̂̔̓̍̉̆͐́́̎͆̔̄̎͌̊̓̊͂͌̌̎̉͛̐̂̂͗̀͑̓̂̆̍͋͆̈́̀̈́̀́͊͋͛͒̈̃̈́̈͂͑̂̋͂́̆̆͑͌̑̅̉̽̂̀̅̑̐̍̔̋́̑̽̍̈́̃̎̐̎̈́͐̓̿̿̎̿̑̉̐͑̏̾͒̐͗́̈́͂̿̽̏́̈́̂͗̑͌͋͌̔̾̎̐̑̈̈́̌̉̈́̀̀͒̐͐̀̃͛̈̅̄̈͆̽͗̀͗̽̃́̀̿̈̾̎̀̋̍̂̀̓̓̂̾̑̊͋̅͆̽͌̓̃̉̄͒̄̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̵̢̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̜͓͍͔̤̗̲̙͖̲̬̱͇͎͍̟̺̹̺̼̰̻̲̱̫̰͓͕̠̬͖͚̖̰̖̟̥̤̰̞͉̞̦͇̫͉̬͖̜̤͉͉̘̬͕͔͕̬̲͍̯̼̹̗̞͙̦̭̳̬͚͚̠̬̠͔̫͔͈̱̋̈́̈́̏̍̋̈́̀̔̽͋̓͑̂̆̀̉̾̄́̈́̒̌̓̎͌͌͂͗̄̎̇̋̑̽͐̆̎͛͒̇͊̂͋̏̆̆̃͌͌͛̐̏͆̈͆̋͆͋͐͛͑̈́̆͌̍̽͑̈́̇̈́̾̃̊̊́̒͌̋̽͑̃̅̀̀̀̈́̿̓̅͋̎̿̋̋́̈́͒͒̌̂̐͊̾̀̏̑́̐͊́̀͂͊̈́̀̒̇̾̽̌̈́͋̃̌͆́́̔͗̊̿͗̓̀̓̓̀̈͒̍̃̀̋̓̊́́̓̓̔̇̈́̈̄̄́́̈́̐̇͆̅̉̈́̀͛̒̃͒̀̓̓͊͂̀̊̈́̈́̄͐͋̀͆̈́͗̂͌̆͐̈́̽̅͛̓̓́̐͑͛̈́̒̌͆̒͒̏̾̌͛̓̍͑͊̅͊̀͌̈́̍̆̓͐̃̆̓̂̔̋̅̈́̈́͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̛̛͖͔̣͍̦̪̊́́̃̓̿͗̈́̎̔͆̅̀̌͛̋̂͐̈́͗̔̆͗̓̓̅͋̒͒́̔̀̈́̊̽͗̔̿̌̈́̀͆̏̃̉͑͌͒̽̓̽̒̇̍͛͆̉̉̀̀͋̿̅̏͋͒͊̽̎̀̀̓̉͂͌͐͊̅̀̔͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͝ͅờ̵̢̧̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̮̘̜͓̭̘͇͎̟͓̖̗̮̭̳̻̹̱̞̩̰̰̲͚̪̘̞͕̣̘̰͙̤͖͕͇͓̲̭̦̯͕̯̞̖̘͍̺͇̜͍̱͔̟̼̰͕̗͎͚̼͉͖͕̭͈̪̯̭͎̬͚̖̬̯͍̠̮͖̯̠͎̱̭̘̙̰̻̖̤̣̯̺̯͙̟͚̙͍̠͉̳͖̥̝͍͍̙̳̳̣̞̭̥̣̯͙̜̙̲͎̫̖̳̺̳͉͉̳̰͖̱̝̫̖̪͎̪͎̹̪̝̫̩͍̗̹̳͈͙̺͇͉̻̖̤̪̯̜̯͙̗̯̬̦̲͈̙̲̳͍̣͇̥͉̫͎̺̼͔̠̗̰̠͉̼̪̬̱̳̦̰͎̬̤͎̠̭̻̰̞̳͈̼̗̜̩̼̻̟̞̪̯̺̙̖̬̮͈͔̳͎̜̯̳͎̬͎̣̱̮̹̝͈̖͚̬̗͎̮͖͓̩̼̰̩̝̪̊́̀̊̐̃͐́̎̉́̏́̒͌̄̎͑̂̋̈̑̅̽̀̓̀͋̂̐͐̐̉͛̑͌̒̎̋̉͛̽̐̑̃́̄̉̔͋̔̋̿̀̄̋͊͊͐̎̂̅̅͂̐͊̇̍̇͂͒̒̑̽̓̀̾͐̈́͋̀̈́̆̉̉̂͆̋̑̊̃́͒͌͗̈́̇͆͗̃̽̒̇̓̏͑̇͗̓̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḟ̴̧̨̛̛̱̙̪̟̤̼͖̹͙̳̫̺̜͚͉̳͇̪̩̼̰̰̺̫̮͍̣̬̬͈̦̠̤̫̞͂̃̈́̏͒͌̀͑̽̊̔̅̂̃̓̊̀͂̔̆̇͛̀̈̓͑̏̆̆͛̇͑̈́̿́̏̔̉̈̂́̀̐͐̇̌͛̽͆̀͆́̈́̆̏͐͌̃̿͑̂̏̆̐̅̆̽͋͌̓̆͐̍̓̏̀̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̡͙̜͔͇̗̳̹͖͎͎̖̫̫͎͎̖͈̦͔̳̳̥̲̝͇̰̲̻͕̙̪̖͉͇̲̰̦̭̻͇̪̼̟̼̥̠͚͈̪̠͕̻̲̼̜̲̱̰̗̯̠̮̩͖̹͉̝̻̘̞̞̪̼̜̖̜̹͖͇͈̹͖̝̤͖̗̰͎̩͈͕͕̻͙̮̼̣̺̦̱̹̻̭̹͔̖̟͍̗̝͚̦̱̅̈́͜ͅÿ̵̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̯̫̹̣̝̙̪̣̜̱̣͖͓̝̼̹̲̞̭̙͚̲̰͖̹̺̦̳̻̦̬̫̲͎͚̟̘̞͓̻̩͓̝̪͇̭̟̮͕͎̬̰̖̼̼̩̤͍̟̣̬͎͉͔̬͇̼̙̖̲̯̯̪͉̳̳̰̥̪̜̞̻̯̖̼͎͖͇̹̼̝̺̪͚̝̼͎̰̝̭̰͈̲̹̩͈͍͔͉̞͚̠͈͉̩̖͖̖̯̲͚̯͇̠̰͕̳͕͈͍̮̞̮̠̙̭̱̲͎̦̪͖̯̤̩̞̰͎̩̫̼̠̼̻͓̰͕̬̜̩͙̻̫͓͙̻̤̯͕̹̲̻̜̤̬̬͍̙̳̫̙̟͚̳̻̺̠̭̙̬̤̪͉̠̯̣͖̬̻̫͚̺̪̞̝̩͕̦̭͙̩̼̻̲̟͇́͑̿͗͋́̀̌̏̓̐̌̑̄̎͌̍̉̑̾̊̀̑́̿́͛̀͒̌̓̒̍̽̄̀͒́̄̒̿̓̃͋͗̃͆̂͋͌͛͆̿̿͋̀͑͌̆͂͊͑̍̐̊̑͛̈́̇̂̍̔̅͑͋̈́̒̃̍̄͑͊͆͒̈̃̈̀̿̀̅͗̓͑͊̆͛̈͐̎̈̈͊̋̈́̈̄͛̾̉͐̈͑͆̀̅̅̾̓͊͐͌̓̇̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̛̛͚̺̟̼͈̖͖̦̘̠̝̺͇̥̦̰̟̱̜͕̦̰̣̲̦͕̗͔̼͔̜̠͕̙͈̣̭͇͕̗̻̬̱̟̖͕͈̝͖̜̜̣͚̘͕͚͚̣͚͎̫̲͍̻͙̮̟͚̳̻̳͓̩̰͓̞͈̖͖̙̙͖̤͇͚̝̟̤̜̫̳̘͖͕͕̦̗̣̥̺̟̞̩͈͍̞̮̪̘̗̘̥̺͙̙̫̰̳̥͉̩͕̻̜̪̘͈̯̙̳̱̼̱͈̲͈͍̲͍̪͓͎̮̲̜̫̥̗̦̯͙̫͇̬̰̝̟̙̲̳͉͚͇̱̩̦͎͈̩̣̱̞͔̠̤̙̞̱̙̫̺̜̳͔̙̻̠̦̘̘̻̖̬̖̗͍̱͚̻̖͎̝̘̩̭̪̫̥̼̥̳̜͈̞̦̤͙͕͎͍̻̫͖̻̜̬̯͈̲̤̜̩̰̳̳̳̟̤̤͎̩̱̰̩̪͇͔̘͉͎͍͈̯̲̠̭͔̠̮̯̰͕̰͓̳̹̆̈́̓͑̒̈́̔̃͒̎̂͌̅͗͑̿̔̌͊͗̌̿̀̾̓̒́̌̄̇̈́̓̄́̽͋̆̍̑̎̉̒̉̈͋̅̎̄̽́͌̍̄̔̔̿̓̍̂̈͌̓̂̓͗̌̀͆̈́̀͊̿̄̔̿̈́̎͋͌͑̔͛̓͌́̾̈̈́̀͑̔͑̊́̄͑̉̑̓̀́͛͂̒̄̈́͂̄̏̆̎̊̾̂̑͗̀͗̐̐̑̆̋̔̋͆̊̃̈͊̂́͋͑̓̊̎̅́̈́͗̀̈́̍̄́͗̓̅͗̃̋̋̾́̀̽͌̊̈̔̎̋̓͊̅̌̽̏͒̏̊̉̓͗̊̊͒͑͋̈̂̇̀͆̓̀̒͊̇̆͆̓̂͐͊̈̊̈̌͑̓͒̍̍͂̒̇̎̌̈́̀̓̐́̄̄́̿̒́̌̋̕͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̸̡̡̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̺̫͈͔̘͍̞̹̝̟͍̝͙͍̭̣͈̫̭͔͇̮̗̰͇̙̞̙͎̪͓̠̩̻̠͍͓̰͚͈̱̼̹͕͎̞͓͖̭̺͚͖̼͔͈͙̠͎̥̠͉̲̮̤̳̙̬̪̲͇͎̘͇̤͍̺̥̹̱̫̦͕̭̖͚̫̙͍̟͚̩͎̼̼̗͚̟͕̦̠̺̱͓̮̣̙̻̠̮̫̬͎͔̱̣͉̙̣̺̳̼̘̜͎͓̗̦͙̳̠͕͔͓͍̦̘̳̫̥̩̪͓̱̭̘͔͍͚̖̰̯̪̬̱̥̲͈͙̗̗̣̙̪̺̫̮̬̼̲̒̃͑͌̀̎̆̄̐̔̐̎̽̈̂̃̎̀̆͒̋͗̍̐͑̆̒̄͑̔̈͆̄̿̅͊̓͂̀̈́͂̆̈́͒̇͛̄͆̇̀̏͐͒̿̈́͒̂̉̔͑̉̀͛͌̂́̃͆̉̐̊̇̅̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̴̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̘̳̰̬̰̙̣͚͎̹̻̘̪̭͓̣͙̞̙͉̯̙̰̖̰͚̖͕̪̻̙̫̪̻̬͖̯͚̥̞̞̖̪͓̥̩͓̘̤̙̞̐̽̑̽͛̇́̍̌́̓̋̋̈́̋̍̏͆͐̿̏͌̃̅̈́͒͂̒̌͊̈́̑͒̀͑̊̈́̈́͛͒̈̾̉̌̒́͊͗̓͌̌̅͌̾͊̊̐͗̑̀̇̽̏͗̊͊̔̇͑̈́̊͒͌͌̍̔͂̅̑̿̈́͑̍͐̇̂͊͛͒̌̊̍͛̽͑̒̋̏̑̑̎̅͑̈́͐̈́̈̊̒̈́͂̾͊́̒̀̽́͂̑͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̳̰̹͎̞̝̞̟͕̤̲̭̻̝̪̤͖͙͍̖͚̘̹̩͇̱͈̹͇̹̝̰̩̟̳̲̱͉͇͓̯̱͖̮̟̘͔͎͉͓̼̳̝̮͙͍̬̰̣͈̯̯̟͚̺̰̦̼̻̫̝͈͈̣͇̱̗̯͉͇͇̦̬̻̯͈͓̪̭͔̪̬̣̤̺̙͎̩̗̫͍̳̫͉̼͙͕̮͚͚̹̹͔̭̱͔̭̩̺̮͍̖̳̮̗̩̱̻̪̮̯͈̙̖͖͈̻̩̥͓̯͇̙̲̰͙̞̻̹̯̦͎͈͇͚͎͙̤̳̰̝͔͓͖͎͉͈̰̰͙̪͉͉̼͍̗̙̗̜͙̫̼̥͇͛̏̌̉̓͋̍͌̇̍̏̄̿̈́̃̿́̓͆̑͛́͑̎͑̎̒̄͆̇͐̋̈́̓̓̍͋̈̀͑͆̊͂͑̃̇̆͂͐̓͒͗̿̈́́͗͑̒̓͆̅͒̿̏̿̂͆̒̑̑̆̅̾̈́͛̉̾̒̍̈͗͊̑́͆͂͆́̌̋̐̄̈́͗̈́̽̒̿̆̔̂̿͛̐̆̈́́͌̓͆̃̈́̏̉̾̉̅̒̔̈͊̈́̐͊̆͛͐́́̊̓̒̐̒̀̊͌̿̌͑̐̔̈̀͑̈́̊̀̏̒̀̑̆̏͛̂̅͌̓̄̆͂̈͆̿̈́̿̄̇̌͑̃̑́͐͒̈̓̇͌͌͋̔̈́͂̄̇̃̃͒̿̾̉́̾̋́̑͐̀̂̓͑̈̑͛̔̈́̈̓̄̉̌̔̒͋́̉̋̄̓̃̓̄̉̒̿̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̷̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̬̹͇̗̻̙̥͇̹͙͕̩̯̹̦̱͍̝̪̹̙̟͔͈̤̱͉̜̤͈̘̮̫̫͕͉̭͈̤̙̝̮͕̝̦̳͙̮͔̲͓̪̮͇̱̟̼̠̼̜͍̳̮̦̯͕̦̙̺̥͕̬̱͈̘̫͎̘̠̠͍̱͖͈͓͍͉̠̦̗͎̜͓̼͉͓͈̩̖̖̳͚̙̟̘̦͚͕̱̫̮̖̱̘̩̺̯̠͎̮̘͇̫̠̥̮̯͚͚̙̣̘̠̱̻̙͔̮̪͎̫͓͙̻̳͎̬̻̣̪͈̗̯̮̲̤̥̝̪͖̤̲̤͖̺̭͎̝͍͓̥̖͖̳̪͉͉̖͈̮̮̮͉͓̟͎͓̰̗̞̮͈̯̲͚͇̼̞̤̮̪̫͓͈̻͇̹̭̲͎͚͙̜̮͍́͆̄͗͊̈̀̐͊̆͆͋̏͂́̀́́͛̒̑̇̿͌̅̒̽͊̄̂̆͐̊̋́̍̀̄̋̄̎̌͌͌͑̀̆̓͋͌̀̓̎̍̇̄̀́͌͌͑̔̎̀̋̀̽͐̉̌̋̈̆̒̃́̿̎̾̿̈͑͐̋͗̋͗̍͋̓̈́͊̌͛̇͆͌̓͆͌̾̀̈́́͒̑̽́̎̈́̋̋̍̏̊̓̅́͌̍̐̓͒͑͊̄̿̑͒̐͊̃͛̎̈̍͊̓͛̈́̆͑͛̀̅͛̾́̌̾̔̋́̐̐̓̉̽̾͒͋̔̈́̌̉̍̿̏̇͒̈́͊̿̀͆̄̑̂͋̏̈́̂̒̄̃͗͌̂̍̽̒̔̅͂̾͒̎͋̿̀͐́̒̿͒̊̈́̄̀͗̆̈́̎̓̈̉͗̽̊͆̑̇̀͗̄̾͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̵̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̡̛͍̜̗̱͍̖̭̻̥̝͎̥̥̘̤̩͓̻̥̣̥̠̺̰͖͇̩͈͍̺̝̹͉̟̙̥̤̥̝̫̝̟̗͔͕͓̥̣͓͙̝̻̤̯̥͉͍͉͓̹̪̦̙͕͈͍͙͉͎̻̯̗̯̲̯͙̺͙̲̣̲̥̜̠̝̫͇̬̖̺̞̳̬͕͇̘̜͈̟̬̮͉͍̱͔̣̪̪̻̲̹̱̬̥̫͎͍̼̣̗͇̘̞̘̗̺̣̳͕̙̦͍̖̻͎̤̝͖͈̘̯͉̣͔͐̈́̉̽̒̃̇͗̐̀̑̍̓͒̊̈͐̋̾̈̓̈̌̎́͌͗̎̍͒̆͌͒͆̈́̋̔̎̽͒̋͂̋͛͌̀͌͌̽́̒̈́̑͑̎̿̐͊͗͌̇̀̔̏͊̃͑̂̌̃̈̏̍͒̉̅̾̃̈́̉͆́̀̉̇̉̋̿͆̀̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝s̶̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̙̣̲̳̩͉̗͈̻̭̖̞͚̣̙̮̠̰͚̣̰͚͔͎̙̯̭͉̲̻̜̹̥͍̲̤͖͇̘̼̝͎̯̥͕͇̯̫͍͓̥̲͇͙̖̰̤̺̤̣̼̰͕̠̯̝̤̲̜̻̝̭̩̤̹̗̭̮̪̘̮̰̭̻̪͚̣̝̹̘͉̰̙̪̩̱̯͖͖͎͙̺͓̬͇̞̲͖̖̥͖̖̫̪͍̩̗͚͓̥̜͖̗̯̹͉͈̰̜̰̭͔̰͉̯̳̭̤̹̟̞̜͉̯̺͇̣̪͈̗̦̰͖̻̣̝̙̻̹̼͉̠͙̹͓̜̲͖̜͉̦͚̺͕̝͉͓̠̟̺͈͈̮̖̪̰̹͍̥̗̰̥͉̺̬̞̣̦̦͎͍̲̹̖̪̜̲͇̤̺̳͎̝̬̬̝̗͒̓͒̄́̇̏͐̐̉̃̈̋̑̌̀̔́̂̿̌̌͐͗͋̅̉̂̈͆̋͆́̌͋͌̉̀͒̉̽͑͂͊́͋̽̈́̓̑̏̔̎̈́̋̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̛̛̦̳̺̣͙͙͔̤̺̯̯̥̦̥̫̞͇͔̪̠̦̙̫̥̥̱̜̳̗͖̞͉̖̰͉̙͓͕͔̪̭̜̭̹̞̝̭̩̗̣̺̯̗̰͇̥̻̹͙̻̜̺̩͎̳͚͎̦͉͙͕͈̣̖̹̞̪͍̣̱̮̝̥̜͕̫̝̣̞̬̖͈̼̝̘̯̥͇̙͖͓̥̭̺̩͇̗̙̣̘̹͉̞̦͓̲͉̲͙͎̤̥̤̘̺̼̮̜̟̟̯̺͈̭̮̳̩͎͓̪̰͎̠͍̠͎̗̻͉̱̭̖̯̙̱̜̞̲̙͇̤̤̤̤͙͕̰̹̲̹̘̰̤͈͖̞̲̼̭̳͈͇̦̹̱̖͍̻̳͙̞̳̲̳͔͎̰̣̺̼̬̝̞͇̺͇̩͍͎̼̝͙̘̰͖̜͚̯̭̦̰̜̳̝͉̺̙̪̯͍̲̝̲̞̓̎̅̇͜͜͜͜͜ͅň̷̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̟̖͓̖̹̗͔͇͓̺̞͓̘͚̻̭̣̫̖̠̝͔̫̖̱͚̠̱̲̘̘͎̮̲̣̠̥͍̥̘̬̥͔̖̫̩̪̱͚̭̞̖̭͈̱̫͕̰̯̰̞̦̠̖̣̪͓̖͕͇̻͙̫͎̟͕̦̗͓̠̦̞̩̼̙͈̹̣̞̱̙̟̙̮͍̪̬̼͓͇̱͕̺̬̼̦̹̗̪̼̭̹̠̞̗͔̩͍̯̲̪̱̙̰̩̞̞̝̩͙̥͉̜͚̹͓̯̳̠̟̖͕͖̣̫̖͕͙͕̗͖̝̠̯̻̬̤̭͚̞̥̲̙̠̺͎̻̮̯̹̙̖̑̂̐͂́̑̍̾͌̈́̊̐̓̑̀̾̄̽̒̈́̉̊̇̒̇̀̓́̌̓̔͑̐͐͒̄̈̈́̈́̈́̄͌͆́̌̿͊͌̾̉͌͒̃͑̎͆͑͑̎̃̾̀̈́͌̐͐̿̄̓̐́̊̀͛͆͋͌̽̽͒͒̑͆͗̀͌͊̓̍̒̌̑̌̋̾̉͌̂̉̈͒́̓̀̀͋͋̔̃̀̃̋͆̈́̂͌̏̿͊̿̄̄̐̄̆̑̀̂̀̂̈́̇̃̀̃̉̍̿̃̔͊̄́͛͆̿̋̿̿̄͂͂̉̐̎̆͒́̄̈́̈͑͗̑̉͌̈̐̊̐͌̀̀͛̂̔̏͂͆̂͊̈́̃͗̀̐͑́̊̿̌͒̈́̂̀̀͂͛͆̋͐̓̌͐́͗͋͐̈́̈́̃́̆̋͊͂̉̾͐͊̉̅̀͂͑͊̈́͐̔͋͂̈̈́͒͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ę̶̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̥̠͖̹̗̲̣͔͔̦̰̥̦̺̺̬̜̲̣̬̠̺̻͖̜͉̦̳̮̳͎̻̥̻̮̫̠͇͖͓̥̺̼̫͉̳̦͍̦̯̟̞̲̪̭͎̻̞͇͕͇̦̖͙̳̘̦̼̙̙̲͇̻̼̼̮̺̳̻̙̣͕̘̺̠̝͖͎̘̻̟̲̣̫̭͕͓̰̝̩̼̪͚͎̞̜̣̭̱͍̗̼̤̬̠̘̫͙̳͓͈̘͓̦̻͙̠̜͈̩̙̗̰̙̪̘̫͕̝̼̗̗͎͕͈̮̺͍̮̠̲̭͎̝̯̗̭͔̠̠̤͖̮̮̣̗̱̲̮̮̫͈̙̭͍̹͓̝͖͔̼̖͖̲̼̺͙̗̰̮̖͎̗͇̝̝̳̱̲͔͖̯̖̞̱̘͓̘̥̱̜̺̗̘͎̦̳̹̪̫̘͎͇̭̰̗̱͈̰͔̺̦̠̜͉̟̯̙͙̼͖͚͇͍̟̩̙̩͍̞̮͊̾͌̔̐͛͑̈́̄́̐͌͗̎̓̎̾̆́̉̾̋̈̋̑̾̏̉̽̋͌̓̈́̓̈̓̈́̔̈́̾̋̑͐̍̇̃͛̍͌̽̌̇̒̀̀̆̈́̅̄̉̎̆̑͆̈̆͑̆̀̾̈́̿̏̇̈́̈́͌̾̇̉͋̅͛̀͑̍̇̂̓̂̑̌́̑̔̉̌̉͋̍̒̾̑̈́̃͐̀̎̾̈́̔̅͂̈́̃͌̂́̀̐̉̓̀̄̏̄̋̓́̑̃̾͛̎͐̌͌͛̇̽̀̆̆̔͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̨̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̬̰̦̣͉͚͎͉̘̞͉̺̞̣͇̦͇̹̟̳̪̰̖̞̙͔̺͎͇̗̲̬͈̫̱͇͙̙̰͖͈͍̖̝̫̼̳̞͈̜̬̥̳̦̩̱̦̰͇̠̳͖̝̰̥͇̜̱̰̺̜̟͓̘̭͉̘̳͈͙̼͇͓̪̻̺̝̮̰̠͎͍̺͎͉̘͇̘͓̠͔̭͔͉͕͖͓̝̗̜͈̠̺͕̜̪̮̭͚̙̪̘͓͚̤͔̙̦̤̲̼̯̘̣͍̗̭͍̳̫͈͚̱̺̞̬͇̪̘͚͍̪̯̺͚̮̯͕̥̭̩̜̻͕͖̜̮̘̲̖̣̠͓͆̓̎̇̄̊́͌̈́̍̑̽̿̆̌͛̏̑̽͂͆̍̀̃͒͋̈̑̓͌̉͂̃͋͒̐̈̃͊́͒̀̈̐͐̐́̓̓̋͋̎́̔͊̊̀̓̾̃̃̉̅̊̓̋̈́͒͊̌̏̏̈́̈́͆̀͌͋̾͋̿̀͒͐̔̐̓̒̾͆̽̌͒͆̓͋͊̽̌̆̉̎̇̀́̆̂͐͑̈̎̐͂̆̔͗̿̓́̍͂́͂̃͐̓̄̄͐͐̓̈͂̇͌̃̄̒͐͊͂͑̌͐̓̆̏́̈́͛͐̿͗͗̀̓̔͑̎̒̏́̎̃̎̓̿̓́̌̋̽̀̒̍̈́̄͌̈́͆̍͋̑̎̿̽̈́̄̀̑̀̾̃̅̽̍̂͛̏͐̑̓̆̾͋͒̎̑͌͒̊͂̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̨̛̹̼̙̰̻͈͇̘̪͕̫̰͙̜̙̬̞̺͖̜̲̭̪̘̟̝̜̫͚̩͎̦͚̹̫͖̲̠̼̻̹̣͇̣̬͙̤̰̻͇̺̠̰̝̱̰̬̻̟͓̼̝̬͓͓̣̩̮̦̳͓̲̈́͌͗̎̑̄̈̓̈́̿̋͒̋̅́̉̓͆͆̏͋̍̀̃̇̈́̈́͌̈̌̎̿̾̏̆̍̍́̃̽̓͗͑̐̾͗̇̔̉̓͒̾͗̒́̂͛̉̽̃̐̀͒̓̀̾͗͆̆̏͗̆͑͑̑̏͋́͑̌͛͑̀̆͛̈́̈́̓̿̄̌̑̂̿̂̎̃̌͋̈́̇̀̊̽̈́̂͊͂̓̂̂̌͛͊̄͒͒̈͌̀̇͐̌̒̂͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̶̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̖̖͙͚̤̺̩̠̻̩̺̟͕͕͖͇̪̟̬̥̰̦̭̖̦̥̝͇̲̱͉͈͍̠͕̲̜̮͔̥̲̪̩̭̤̖̮̯͍̻͓͔̜͓̫̲̭̻̙̱̬̪̫̖̗̜̟͈̙͇̳̮̤̜̪̳͔͖̯̜̻̹̫̞̫̰͍̻̮̳̻̝̹̜̠̰͈̮̪̙̟̹̜̝̩̒̆̄̑̒̀̍̏̿̈́̀͒͒͋̐̾̆͒͐̈́̉͐͌̂̌̎̾̇̍͑̐̍̿̾̄̎̑͗͒̊̎͗͊̄̿̃͛̉̐̈́̓̅̀͗̍̾̾̉͋̓̃̏͂̊̄̆̌̊͐̽̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̧̪̻̥̦̹̳̹͉̙̲͍̻͕̱̘̰̲̳͈̤͓̟̣̤͙̻̭̠̥̹̦̳̹̙̰̺͈̲̺͓̤̯̖̤̭͓͖͕̞̻̩̦͎͙̜̼̼͍͖͎̩̙̱̹̞̝̫͔͙̮̥̰̞̫͎̜͖̯͚̗͚͕̬̤͍̦͍͉͔̖͚͉̻̯͚͖͇͈̰͚̦͚̖̩͓̝̺͇̫̺̲̫̱̟̘͖̯̲̜̘̠̞̠̮͚̣͎͈̳͖̬̳̝̫̤̫͔̭̰̬̼̳͔̠̯̫͈̯͍̪̖͖̹̟̙̲͓̩͎̣̝͔̻̪̩͙͇̥̖̤͎̬̯̖̪̙͉̮̱̩͚̺̯͕̝̤̞̖̱͈͇̭͇͎̱̳͍͍̳̜͎̠͔͖̺̻̦̜̺̩̟̭̬̟̼̺͈̗͖̘̞̻̙̞̲͉̣̼̰̻̮̤͙̬͙͂͗̀͒̂̊̽͐̈̈́̈̅̈͗̇̓͛̀̃̿̒̏̔̏̐́̽͛͛͂͒̅͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅṰ̴̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̝̺̞̥̗̤̝̱̩̝͕̪̘͔͔͖̫͇̫͙̲̲͎̬̱̠̜̖̠̯͖͎͖̙͈͔̙̤̬͚̣͕̜͔͖̹̳̻̙͍̮̩̹̘̳͖͖̺̬̖͍̹̣̺̻͔̙̹͎̞̭̝̥̩̥̦̻̝̥̼͇̱̼̹͈̜̲̥̗͈̘͖̲̲̦̱͍̠͙͚̘̪͕͙͍̺̰͎̻̥͍̥̻̱̤̦̗̗̼̥̼̣̦͓̦͓̻̼͍̳̙͎͈̩͍̪̠̥̣̯̝̳̘̦͎̱̗̺̭̹̣̯͎͕̮̱̠͈̬͚̩͖̜̼̹͚̳̰̩̻͖̥͉̱̻̜͈͓͎͔͖͚̝̠̹̻̗̣̩̻̬̟̠͖̻̯̲̤̠̤̜̯͎̥̗̹̫̪͍̠̞̙̥̰͇̦̯̫̺͖̯̖̺̰͚̝͓͈͉̞̟̫͓̰͓͇̦͎̥̬̝̇̆͊̃̊̓̋̊͌̀̋̓̽́̏͊͆̈́͆̏͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̫̥̫̫͉͔͎̖͕͎͙̺͚̣̘͇̟̗̟̩̜̗̜̗̖͔̜͓̠͖͕̩͔̤̱̺͇͈̟̞͔̝̞͓̣̜̘͓̦̲̼̬͍̟̘̘̱̙͚̙̠̦͖̩̗̜͕̦̲͉͖͍̹̪̮̲͇̮̪͎̦̫̳̼̬̺̲͓̞̪͇̻̞̜͇̺͔̜̜̘̲̹̺̬͉̠͈̬̘͉̫̗̘̺̱̺̯̗̻̜̼͉̖͕̦̝͓̙̥͇̪̰̮͕̳̗̦̣̰̦̗̲̯̮͔͇͚͕̻̟̖̞̇̀̊̽̃͌̈̌̇͋͂͛̊̀̄͋̌̓̏͒̋̒̐̓̅́̂́̇͊̄̈́͌̋̊͆̉͛̈̈́̍̐̽̄̈̅̓͊͊͋͑̊̔̃̓̓̇̐̽̓͊̽̄͊̀̍̈́̑͑̾͗̉͌̅̈́̈́͗͌̎͗͐̐̈́̓͗̂̉̈́̈͒͛̌́͛̐̆̅̈͑̅͛̇̍̂͑̀̓̅́̔̈͑͋̋͒̀̆̃́̅̾͒͌̽̽̆̃̿̆͋͆̀̽̃̅̿̉̃͆͒̈́͒̀̉̂̄̾͗͐̈́̄̇̓͐̎̐͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṃ̷̡̧̡̢̢̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛͇̠̬̱̝̟̟̯͇͓̖̘͈͍̭͖̻̯̲̫̻̼̠̠̝̤͈̖̖͉͍͔͓̖̱͍̝̗̺͕͖͖̘̤̱̘͉̞͇̝̜͔̞̯̥̺͇͙͇̬̟̺̰̘̬͉̹̪̘͕͍̮̠̬͇͉̫̖̣̩͕̦̙̼̥̼̝̠̙̠̩͍͈͔̹̹̜̪̻̮͚̦͔͈̱͙̬͉̪̦̯̣͕̥̣̺̖̼͔̠̟̠̫̞̭̮̹͇̦̜̝̝̻̼͚̼͍̺̲̝̯̲̜̮͚̭̩͈̰̩̼͈̫̼̦̩͍̺̺̪̀̓̏́̂̓̀͊̀̔̓̎͊̓̍̀̅̐͐̏́̈́̒͆̓͛̏̈́̆͋͐͐́̒̈́̒̔̆̈́͗̍̾͗̀̓̉̏͊͂̔̓̔́̽̌̐̽́̑̈̔̈̽̈́́̀̃͛͑̽̊̾̍̒̈́̿̾̊̿̎́̉̈́͐̿͒̌̃̊͛̎̉͗͌̓̐̽̎̒̋͂̔́̽̂͋̀͆̔̇͋͗̿͒̌̏̐͌̓̉̍̈́̃̓̏̈́̀̍̈́͛̔̎͗͊́͋̂͂̇̈́̎̈́͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛͓̭͓̪̙͈͖̭̹͈̼̗̫̞̱̫̞̟̺̳̱̗͎̫̦̫̫̳͙̣̲̹̤̭̭̝̬͎̜̫͍̥͎͈̫̹̺̺̳̖͍̬͖͖͈̩̝̖̤̭͉͈̮͇̝͈͎̖͚̘̺͈͚͉̠͔͖̟̺̳̱̤̹̺̣͈̻̼̺̹͈͔̩̱̭̥̹͎̘͖̩͓̹̮͖͔̲̥͎̫͕̳̻͍͓̖̰̝̠̲̙̻̯͔̹̮͎̳̞̯̲͚̖̬̙̲̻͔͔̞̙̞̤̰͉̙͈̳̹̜͕̤̺̤̰̲̹̮͚͉͔̻̘̙͉̣̣͓̫̰̩͖͓͖͕̙̘̰̳̟̘̩͖̭̗͓͙̺̩̠͖̫͖͔̭̝͇̞͚̖̭͕͕͔̰͉͎̭͖͖̮̱̺̦̘̤̣̱͇̳͓̩̠̺͎̳̣̮̳̣̥͙̮̠͖̖̳̺̙̞̻̥͚͈̳̩̮̻͈͎͉̲̮̜̳̼̖͈̱̼̊͊̂͑̐͐̒̔̑̃̐̋̄̈̽́̋̓͗͌̓̋̃̉̈̉́̽̀̓̊̾̓̌̄̈́̄̏̍͌̋͋͋͊̈́̏̐̅̑̀͌̈́̉̓̆̈͌̏͑́̿̓̓͗̿͆̇̽̊̐͊̂͋̔̋̉̽̓̀̉̾́̔̒̀͋̿̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̤̠̘̜̗̳̝̹̯͕͎̦̳̳̝͙̹̗̣̼͇͎͚̯̙̫͔͎̲̯̦̟̲̞̰͚̠̗͙͇̩̖͉̬̼̝͉̰͉͈̜̤̯̟̪͍̲̤͎̭͔̩̱̖̘̦͈͍̟̫͈͎͈͚̞̞̩̫͖̬̝͕̯͓͉̥̖̪͓̣͉̪̖̜̭̺͇̺̲̭̖̥̘̘̮̭̝̫͓̻̫͇̫͓̥͎͕̩̰̯͇̜̖̯͍͉̟̼͓͉̩̹͕̟͇̻̩͔̳͕̠͎̟̠̝͖͔̹͖̥͖̻͉̮̱̫̥̖̠̫̜̲̦͕͕͉̮̥̳̦͇͈͔̯̤̫̖̤̠̦͎̙̮̻͓̱̞͂̀͛̐̑̊͗̇́͗͂̃͛́̈́͐̎̽̈́̀̎̓͌͌̈́͌̉̋̉͌̈́̌̿̆̇͗͂̔̓͛̎̐͗̂̆̑͋̈́̀̾̒̉͆͑̔̀̈́̄̅́̓͌̅̓͗͐̀̊̉̍͌̇͒̋͊̏̏͗͌̍͂̀̔̊̈̊̐͒͊͗́̃́̅̐͆̃͒̓̽͆̈́́͑̍̇̆̓͒͗̍͛̓̄̍̎̓̒̔̊̾͋̑͊͗͂̍͌̈̃̾͆̇̓̏̓͒̑̂̏͑̈́́̋͆̔̓͊̈͂̾̄̿͑̽̔̐́̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅh̸̢̧̡̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̹̩̹̝̰͖̫͕͕̪͎̦̪̤͙̺̙̙͍͖͙̖̺̣̪̲͕̮͈̫̟̯̗̹̣͇̠̭̹̣͔͙̫̠͓̭͙̱͕̱̮̟̟̭̭̘̱͙͕̥̬̲͔̝̜͔͎̰̤͖̠͇͉͕͎̜̠̩̘̹̱̺̦̪̲̠͈̣̼̯̩̠̭̱̰̪̣̖̪̳̺͈̼̩͈͔̤̪̙͎͖̞̪̮̜͓̼̼̘̺̖͙͉̥̣͚̰̹̲̺̣̜͙̘͍̘͕̫̥̼͔̣̘͖̖̬̙̥͕̹̭̲̺̞̥̤͍͉̯̹͍͕̘̜̞͍͖͔̻͔̣̦̲͎̮͇̲̠̼̫̜̪̱͍͈̭͉̳̥̤̲͎̭͕̤̩̳̗̲͖͉̣̺̖̮̺͖͕̮̬̦̻͕̫͍̠̮͈̘̜̙̯̲̋͊̊͂̀̄̈̆̈́̂͊̏͐̀̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅê̵̢̨̨̡̛̹̙̪̼̟̠͖͍̳̟̥̱̹͖͔̼͍̹̻͖͙͍͍͇̖̠͓̖̫̲̝̲͍̲̝͉̥̲͎̮̺̟̯͔̪̱͎̞̙̼͙̬̼̭̜͉͊̾̒̚͜ ̸̡̧̨̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̛̤̮͖̯̩̤̺̱̲̳̻̩̤̦̘̗̮̘̫̜̯̞̳͔̲͓̪͉͇̞͈̝͍̯̹̭͔̹͚̜̫͉̜͎̹̠̰̻͍̱̘͉̪͔̟͎̞̣͚̱̥̰̲̗͎̰̠͉̘̥̭̺͚̱͎̥͕̤̠̣͔͉͚̦̺͎͉̱͔̩͇̣̘̜̼̪͍͈̖̗͔̝̭͈͕͇̲̹͔̲͈̲͚͎̫̬̲̣͕̜̘͚͉̘̬̩̝͚͔̠̺̰͈̠̘̲̗̦̮̩͉͚̤̹̪͚̣̺̺̰̦̳̮͇̺̖̟̹͚̰̹̙͓̗̠̦̠̫͕̪̻̝̼̥̤̤̪̝̪̟̳̺̭͖͉̝̣̗̰͕͉̮̪̞̮̭͔͉͇̼̻̘͇̜̺͍̼̱̮͉͔̫̺̫̯̗̻͈̭̠̞̳̄̒̋̎͌͑͋̑̅̏͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅÇ̵̧̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̹̞̜̱̭̺̪̼͎͚̱͖̮̼͇̬̜̗̟̺̬̹̘̝̤̱͓͓͕͕̝̫̰̹͚̗̫͈̹̺̬̼̜̥̤̗̮̙̱̟̱͔̤̥̹͈̯̹͍̖̖͔͇̟͎͚̖̺̰͍̬̰̹̗͓͎̟̪̹̜̰̝̞͍̭̣̰̦̰̜̤̬̟͕̬̝͉̘̣̰͓̻̺̦͈̘̤̪̙̳̹̜̱͙͇͖̻̮̭̱̯̣̳̹̥͓̝̫̞̺̣̮̣͉͕̹̩̝͈̣̮̺̣̯̘̩̼̪̥͖̦̣͈͔̗̩̹̱͓̭̠̪̫͈͍̩̖̬̞͉̻̙̥̻̝͇̭̩̹̼̜͈̪͉̼̘̣͈̺̯͔͖̱̹̟̝̝͔̳͔͈̖̫͕̭̠͍̟͎̜̤̣͉̻̬͇̖̰͇͎̪͚̱̥͔̝͖̲̲̱͓̯̜̞̞̙̰̠̜̘̮̰̭̙͔͈̫͕̙̰͍̞̠̃̅̂̀̐̀̈́̒̂̔͋̑̌́͊͆̅͆̊̓̾̾̅̔̊̓̑͂̽̋̓̔͋̉́̎͂̎̊̓͆̃͆̊̔̈́̌͌͛̃̏̉̾̇͐͆̓̉͒͑̃͗̒̃̅̒̈́̎͊͂̈́̄̈́̉͐̈̇̽́͗͑͑͗̈́̌̔͛͐̈̾̋̇̀͊̀̀̀͋͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̼̭͕̗̲̯̳̳͇̹̺̟̭͚̪͎̳̝̳͖͙̙̠̻͖̰̮͓̳̣͚̯͈̪̫̥̱͇̻̹̬̮̦̦̦̲͚̲͖̳͉̺͖̘̣̟͖̘͉̳͇̯̳̳̻̘̬̖̱̰͓̩͍̩̜̤̳̣͕͈̪̣̞͖̬͉̺̲̳̥͓̳̣̥̻͇̮̫̫̭̰͈̞͎̟̠̪̞̣̰̫̠̝͉͇̝̞̘̬̬͕̹̞̣͕̬̜͙͖͔̹̭͔͕͕̗̻̼͖͓̫̙̪̦̪̬̞̻̫͇̫͉͚̜̪̖̱̯͕̱͍̗͉̺͓̝̺͚͓͕͈̳͎̲̙͔͎̠̮̫͇̼̪̩̲͈̞̙̪̖̞̝̫̹͇͇̺͉̦̘̭͈͍͉͈̖͇̲̠͙̣̦̣̟̙̼̺̺̜͙̼̲͓̩̫̬̟̹͎̥̭̠̙̠͇͎̭͉̞̱͕̞̘̼͇̗̹̞̻͉͎̙̫̪̻͙̪̞̼̩̜͓̬̗̠̿̆͂͐̌̽͊̐̒̑͗̂͗̂̽͒͂̿͆̄͆̅̌̆̌̎̒̒͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̷̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̩̹͚͕̠̖̩̬͇̣͙̰̝͔̥̝͍̙͚̯̠͙̪̩̞͕̟̠̣̦̮̲͓͇̺͙͔̩̩͕͕̞͈͍̬͔̖̥̩̜͎̞͙̹͈̝͎̙͔̲̗̰̠͚̮̬̲̬̞̲̜̟̹̩͔̭̜̹͔̠͕̺͉͚̭̤̗̞̹̦̭̦̼̖̬̥͈̫͉̼̜̣̬͖̪̼̮͖̤̥̙̤͉͓̣̣̳̱̟̭͍̤̝̯̳͓̟͕̩͓̱̩͈̦̯̺̪͎͈͙̠̤̻̗͙̟̤̱͙̥̥͈̫̫̫͙̤̲͈̳͈̠̤̤̹̪̈́͒̍̅̍̂̒́͗̎͂̇̏̈́̂̓̎̀̐̚͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅ,̷̧̧̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̛̯̝̺̠͇̼̮̤̠͔̜͓̲͎̻̖̱̦̭̟͉̮̲͔̭̱̻̯͉͎͙͖̤̫̭̠͈̻̯͙̖̺͚̼͔̮̦͓̜͍͖̟̥̯̱͍̝̖͖͔̪̙̪͍͖͇͙̣͙̮̙͍͔̜̪̣̣͕͈͍̻͈͚̩̩̤͕̩͕̫̻͉̤͇̳̠͈̭̩͚͇̤̘̦͍͕̞̺̜͉̭͎͚͖̜̭̱̯̬̩̩̪̣͈̞̣̞̫̥̙̬̦̻͖̠̩̝̜̳̯͍͕͖̫̦̺͉̦͕̟͙̼̫̬̜̝͚̻̘̝̥̗͚͚̘̩͍͚̰̭̩̠̬͉̣̹͔̙̰̣͖͎̤͈̰͎͓͓͓͙͇̫̪̱͇̻͍̭̘͙͖̳̩̟̠̱̎͗̇̏̃̑̈́̀̊̾̽͋́̅̄́̔͘ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̤̩̻͈̠̦͙̥̪̫̦͙̟̥͔͉̖̟͎̝̫̯̹̤̯͙̗̟̹̝̝̞͕̻̼̗̘͉̥̙̩̫͕̠̣̼̰̦̗̻͙̳̬̬͖̫̝̻̜̤̫̮̹͇̗̬͕͉̞͕͓̟͖̹͕̥̣̳̱͉̹̼͕̜͓̬̱̘͈̙̗̙͉͉̟̥̖͔͓̜͉̗̫̗̥̠͙̗͚̠̝̫͒͗̌̓̐̀̃̉̂͑̆͛̿͐̇́̆̈́̈́̓̾̈́̈̒̀̊͒̋͒̑͛̊̌̍̃̎͆̀͋͊̂͌͑͆̒͛̇̎͑̉̈́̏̅̌̓̐̄̇͌̐̂̏̔͒̈̀͒̄̑͋̃͊͆͗̐̄͂̈̆̈̌́̍̈́͛̓͒̾̉͒̇͒̀̒̈̐͒͆̊̓̾͂̔͌̄̎͂̒̈́͑̏͛̈́̂̋̌̈́͌͊͆̄̄̓̋̑̾̐̈́̀͊̄͐̌̇̾̀͌̔͑̇̿̈́̌͆̋͐̍̐̿̀̂͂̈́̌̆̍̽̿̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̧̨̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛͇̜̱̝̬̳̙͓̝͔̯͉̙͙̹͚̪̦̰̘͕̙͉̗͕̥̟̭͔̣̗̞̞̹̮̦̙̙͕̩͇͇̝͉̪͚͖̫̘̞͔̬̟̦̩̝̻̯̭̺̤̞̫̣̤̞̣̟̼̻̖͉̪̰̙͚͓̟̫͇̮͙̻̫̹̺̯̩̻͚̤̜͖̙̯̤̪͈̗̳͖̗̣̱͔̖͇̟̬̻̺̥̠̘̺͍̳͕͓̦̘̮̣̥̺̞̤̦̹̞̳̟̬͍͚̥̹̳͕͎̗̥̱̗̼̬͔̠̳̮̯͉͙͔̣̤͖̤͖͎̗̪̣̭̝̤̲̣̭͍̞̹͖̩̜͖͖̰͇̯͈̞̫̭̞̝̥̋͛̉͑͆̉͒̍̽̓̊̍̎͌̄͂͐̐̏̀̇̇̆̊͂̔̒̅̊͛̋̇̾̐̋͑̈́̌̊͂̾̓̑͐́̂͒̓̾̐̏̎̓͑͛̊̓́͑͊̂͋̉̑͛̅̿͑̐̈́̾̈́̈̃̽̈͋͛̃̈́͛̈̾͒̂͑͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̵̨̡̛̛̛̛̰̳̰̬͙̞̬̻̖͍͓̬͔̳̩̪̦͍̺͙̖͎̤͚̀̑̾̾̊̿̓̏́̅̓̂́͒̾͑̈̃̒́́̊̈̉͊͒̂̀̐͂̃͗̀̽̃̆͒͐̓̔̑́̑̾̈́͐͐͗͌̎̆̿̓̅́̓́́̿̈̒̎͌́̏̉̀̀͊̈́͒͛̔̐̇̾͐̌͒̑͑̇͂̌͆̉̓̏͛̃̂̿͒̔͛̽͑̅̉̉̌͂̐̏͑̓̓̈̓͗͒͋̄͋̃̈́̊͑̅̍͂̾̽̆͆̽́̔͊̍̈̐̈́̍̀͌͋̈́̊̉̑̅̊͐̋͒̊̇͊̏̊͒́̾͂̊͑̍͆͌͗͂͐̌́́͊̔̉̋̄̎̽͆̀͐́͒̈́̔͂͒͂̂̄͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̰͕͚̳̯̗͖̤̲̬͍͔̙̝͇̺̫̹̙̼̮̱̥̠͕̤̦̼̺͙̐͊͂͆̽̇̅͆̍̒̎̈́͌́̆̂̈́̌̈̍̇̾̓̀̔̌̈́̃̐͐͑̉̈́͋̇̃͋̊̎́̾̐͗̏͂̂̾̿̽̏̈́͌̄̈́͛̒̀̾̈́̃̈́̍̆̃̓͆̆́̏̀̀̑̌̎̎̓̅͐̐̂͊̽͛͐̽͑͛̈́̽̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅį̴̨͓̮̰̟̮̬͚͙̹̖͉̺̬͇̥̺͕̰̟̥̼̮̤̝͓̟̪̖̼̲̻̝̻̖̯̲̹̺̟̲͎͕̩̩̭̪̼͔̜̟̪͎̘̘͖̩̦̘̦̟͉͇͙͙̬̜̬̤̦̣̞̰̳͙̞̔̃̄͋̓͜͜͜ͅn̵̨̛͙͍̲͔̰͍̲͎̯̫͈̠̰̯̼̝̦̪̼̜̻͓͚̺̣͉͓͎͍̹̊̋͑̾͋͛͌͊̀̀̏̇͑̑̒̐̍̍̌̐̅̓͑͋̂́̽̔͊̀́͊̒̍̓̅͛͗̔͗͛̅͆̆̀̊́͒̋̌̈́͊̽͐̂͑͑͒͐̈́̕͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅ ̵̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̠̱̪̙̺̱̻̞͉̼̣̩̱͍̠̣̺̟̱̟̻̲̤̝̯̭͈͙̖̫͓͚̹̱̮͕͍͍͔̼̪̤̣̦̱̠̘͚̖͎̼͙̟͎̟̭̥̹͙̳͔͓̼͙̻̣͓̦̖̦͍̝͉̱̬̭̗͓̙͍̺̙̯̰̰͈̮͖̘̯͎̘̹̱̟͉̦͖̳̬͍̜̭͍̝̺̹͙̫̼̲͍̤͔̩̼͚̜̪̣̮͎͈̺̮̱̱̺̬̥̭̞̯̜̬̱̱̩͎̠͕͎̹͍̤͈̖̩̼͍̙͍̲̳͈̙̩͖̜͉͓̦͕̝̤͓͚̭̘̳̹̟̟̰̫͕͇͎̥͍̹͇̲͉̱͔̟̝̬͔̱̠̩̖̜̣̣͕͖̭̣̲͙͙̺͍̳̦͈̰̣̬̦͎̞̞͔͇̻̹̤̱̠̫̥̳̝̭̩͚͚͈͓͓̤̜͙̥̩͈͇̟͔̠̥͎̩̮̯̟͙̤͇͓͎̖̻̝̩̜̀̓͗̉̀̏̀͌̾͂͋̄̋͂̔̓̾̈́̄̈̓̈́͆͗͗̀̌̈͑͆̐͆͊̄̎̌̑̐͗̈́͗̿̂̐̔̄̒͆͆̀̂͐̔͊̃̈́̉̈́̌̔̐̍̏̀̄̈́͗̌̅͆͑͗̎̒̇̌̈́̉̓́͒͑͋̔͊̋̾̒̓̋̈̊͊̂́̆̈̒͋́̐͆͊̒̽́̈́̀̆̆̉̉̈́͛͊̓͐̉̏̅͆̎̉͛̿̈́̏͑̆̉̈̾̿͊͑͊́̐̅͌̓̈̾̀̽́͋́̌͗̇̔̓̉̐̑̇̄̊̿̓̏͑͛̑̑̓̈̀̔̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̵̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̖͖͙͕͓̱̱̪̳͍͎̹͇̟̠̳̳̰̖͇̘̹̳̦̖̣̯̰̝̥̝̤̼͎̪̬͕͙̣̝͓͓͚͇͕̣̳̜̥̤̻͓̫͇͔̱͚̭̜͖̙̝͖͇̣̳͍̞̖̙̥̼̲͈͍̟͍̼͚͎̺̯̹̬͔͈͚͍̝̫̦̲̯̭̺̣̮͈͎͍͙̞͖̤̤̗̱̳̪̱̙̬͚̮̹̹̥̯̬͍̫͖̳̖̫͚̯͈͉̫̪̹̳̜̲̱̻͔̥͍̱̥̺͕̙͈̖̩̼̜͚̙̼͇͕̮̍̑̑̄̈̅̏͗̈́̐͒͛̒̿̏̒̐͂͐̀̐̀͋̀͆͆͒́͗̍̍̆̽̉͋̓̀̈́̽͌̀́͐͊́͋̋͆͒́̍̾͛͗͛̆́̾̄̉̓̔͆̽̿́́̔̍͆͆̀̆̈́͐͑̔̾̋̅͋͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅã̸̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̢̛̛̖̮̮͖̯̖̻͇̫̤̣͚̖̮͍̲̭̰͖̩̗͉̳͙͈̮̱͓̻͍͚̹̩̪͈͈̠͚̫̭̘̗̩͙͙̟̖̟̖̼̺̪̝̲̞̤͇͔̘͈͙͎̻̥̫͔̺̝͚͕̘̩͉̠̙͎̭̖̗͍̳̖̭͎͖͚̩̰͖͔͕̘̳̖̤͎͖͕̜̰̭̗͇̗̘̱̮̟͈̗͓͇͖͇͉̖̜̫̥͕̫̝̫̼͕̺̪̫̝̭͓̫̯̘̲͍͎̜͉͚͈̘̬̻̠͍̺̪͓͉͈̭̪͕̰̪̦̝̻̩̦͉͉̻͕̺̤̰͙͙̻͇͕̘͉̪͍͈̲̣͓͈͔͙̼̜̜̝͙̦͇̬͚̥͉̩̣̥͓̩͓̠̘̙͉̭́̃̌̾͐̐̋̾͋̃̈́̆̋̋̐͊̒̈́̂̀͗̂̓̐̄͋̔̿͊̈́̋̃͌̆̅̾̆͒̃͌̌̈́͐̊̏̅̄̊͌͛̔͛̅̔̉̒̉̒͂̓͌͛̊͂͛͒̋̋̉͒̀̔̌̑̌̋̒̓̂͑̅̉͑̌͐̀͛̓̓͂̆̏̐̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅç̷̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̨̛̫̖̬̗͎̭͖͔̠̭̣̬͚̙͇̤͓̠̰̘͈̗̳̥͇̳̹̫̟͚̳̥͍͎̱̘̲͕͙̳̳̯̰̹͎̫̝̦̣͍̥̗̺̥͓̬̝̞̠̜̱͍͚̯̥̩̞̘͖͙͎̯̺̪͖̖̗̺̬̠̫̥̘̺̗͎̩̲̹̟̭̤͙͈̳̲͓͓̦̠̙̘̳͓͕̼̞̪͍͎̱̪̯̠̲̱̼̠̟̬͉̠͕̥͓̩̱̤̫̬̤̹̪̪̗͍̮̥̫͉̺͎̺̞̺̟̬̣͖̗͔̟͈̬̦̥̼̬̱̗͇͇̬̙͓̜̱͖̬̝̩͇̱̬̠͖̲̖̩̞̬̭̳̟̣͚̟͎̻̫͉̠̞͓̖͇͇͕̜̘͇̞̞͇̜̮̯̖̝̖̘̤͇̦̰̪͎̗̞̥͔͍̲̮͇̮̦̦͚̤͇̖̟̤̆̓̉́̉͗̀͂̀͋̔̓͐͑̈̔̎̓̊̌͊̈́͑̇̃̀̽̽̑̑̍͆̿͂͐̒̐͆͐̀͌͑͋̀̂̽̌̏̈́̌͌̈́̌̎̅̓͒̿̐̿͒̀̉̉͒̋̀̂̀͗̑̅̐̀̈̏̊̍̓̑̄͆̈̂̈͌̄̉̅̋̅́̄̓̈́̍͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̛̼̘̣͓͍͉͖̟͎̯͍̝͓̺̱̰̖͉͈͚̯͍̞͈̯̟̖̪̫̞͈̤̮͕͎̯̭̼̪̮̲̤̩̯̞̫̻̹̩̬͈̠̼̣͉̘̱̪̞̰̳̭̥̼̯̱̳͉̳̰̼͉̦̮̫͕̗͍̫̪̺͙̺͎̜͍͕͕͙͉̤̯̻̪̗̺̥͙̬̺̬̬̙̄͒̽̆͗́̀͂̇̉͋̈́̋̍̈́̏̌̾͌͂͂̀̀̾̀̿̊͑̀̂̑̏̔͊́̏̆̓̏͋̆́̀̐̌̓̈̈́͐̂͋̄̇̈͛͌͑̒̈̆̆̋̑̃̀̒̒̍̒̇̃̉̋̇́͒͑͒͋̊͗́̀̑̐̊͗̐̏̇͆̏̾̈́̄́̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛͓̼̰̣̝͔̼̘̥̝̠̺̟͇̤̮̠̜̘̩̯͔̤̻̰̺̯̳̳̱̭͍̗̳̤̻̯̗̙̰̙̜̂̑̾̅͌̈̒̎͆̈́̍̅̎͆̔̈́̑͐͋̍͌̈́̃̇̀̍̐͛̽͗̒̒̎̏͊̅͗̀̆̋͒̑̅͐̈́͋̈́̎́̒̈͑̏̒̈́̈͒̓̊́̊́̃̃͂̐͊̓̓͊͑̔̀̀̑͌̉̉͂͒͒̈́͋̆́͒͋́̿͋̈͐͒̊̿́̌̐̏̉͛̈̆͒̀͂̀̅̈́̋̿͗͌̽̓̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠t̴̡̢̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̹̙̙̳͔̩̩̩̖̥̤͍̥̝̙̖̘͎͓̘̟̪̙͇̙̳̠͚̜̻̥͎̠͓͈̣̙̫̻̰̭̱̗̩̭̝͙͚̻͈̤̗͚͎͔͖͖̭͎̠̪̘̞̖͈̲̳̥̞̪̳͚̭͈̟̩̻̟͓̼̺̬̘̖͖̍̊͐̇͌͛̔̀͆̈́̒̔̒͂̂̍͗̒̉̆̓̆́̉̈́̏̄́͆̇̀͌́͂͛̿̍̏̉̿́̑̔͛̍̀̅̏̋͋̾̎͒̏̆͌̐̒͑̃̀̓̀̔̂̒͊̇́̀̀̀̀́̔́́͋̆̀͊͒̾̎̐̽̓̎̃͛̇͆̉̾̓͛̂̈͋̓̑͗̊̒̈́́̓́͗̈́̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̷̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̺̰͉͔̖̜̞͍̘̗̣̮̗̣̲͍͔̯̦͈̖͎͎̣̩̠̺̙̙̫̹̭̱̭̬̰̜͙̹͉̺͕̫̗̜͖͇̖̜̘̙̺̹͓̱̙̥̱͙͖̭͙̹̮̻͚͔̜̲̮̦̞̲̙̼̥̥͎͉̰̘̮͔͖̙̜̖̣̠̗̪͚͓̱̮͚͙̱̙͎̠̱̘̦̜̝̪̙̬̝̤͓̹̼͕͙̞̠̣̤͈̮͖͈͇̯͍̬͉̫̫̦̻̜̳̙̤̞̯͕̰̰͍͔̰͕̦͕̰̱̱̣̺͍̥̣̻̞͙̗̜̼̼̲̮̯̱̝͔̘̳͎̯͔͙̱̼̙̖̙̹͔͚͔̟̩͖̹͙͔͎͚͙̱̪͔̻̫͚͎̜̻̙̼̰͙̭̹̳̪̱̭̺̮͖̦̪̟̘̻̺͈̜͔̩̤̞͇͙͎̭̠̬̩̙̘͓̯̹̪̱̱͇͆̊̓͛̽͊̃̆͐̇̀̽̉̓̓́̏̈̎̐͋̅̔̉̽̀́̾̇̈́̄̀͛̽̇͊̿͑͂̀̋͒̔̎̈́͋̐̈́̔͌͂̑́̄̒̅̎̈́̀̄̓̓̽̾͊̌͌̌̍̑̃̂̀̅̈́̄̋͊̍̅̎̽̾̾̈́̄̇́͂̌̉̈͗͑̃̂͛̃̍̃̄̈́̂̒̓̾͆̃̆̀̌͊̈́͗̌́͒̊̈̆̄̽̂̿̂̄̇̅̿̓̉̏̀͊͒͐̑̇͗̏̐͌̍͛̏͊̐̾͐̂̔̊͆̓͆͂̿̈́̆̽̏̆͆̓̇͑͊̅͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̤͇̗̥̩̗͈̲̭̯͈̬̫̹̙̝̱̠͓̤͓̘͍̩̯̫̖̝͙̗̗̼̺͇͕̣̙̬̟̬̱̠͉̜͈͇͉͕̪̞̙͙̳͓͈̼̭̤̥̘̯͎̪̹̰͔͉̠̟͉͉̱͖͍̼̻̺̳͈̖͙͉̘̱̪̣̺͔͎̳̳͔̤̳̪̪̦̯̲͖̺̪̘̩̫̳̤̼̮̮̠̬̖͇̥̭̮͓̘̹̭̥̯̺̱̮̻̼͕͖̘̘̭͚̝̫̹͚͖̩͕̮͙̻̘̔͑̉̒̉̿͒͌̑̇̐̓̂́̏͆̈̂̇͌̅̈͌̑̾̎͐̒̋͒̒̀͛̽͆̀̔̃͊͆̀͂̅̆̇́̄̍̽͒͛̊̃́̿̌͋̌̈͋͂̓̃̓̏͊͌̔͐̎͋̍̑̅̓̐͂͒̓̆͌̎͂́̍̔̉̓̐̇̿̆̂̑͋͛͌̊̔͆̏̎̉͂͌̓̍̀̄́̐̃̿̅̃͐̐͋̓̐̈̾̊̍̏̅̊̐̄̈̑̆́̌̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅt̷̢̨̛̛̛̛̝͕͕̻̂͑̍̀͐̊́̓̀̀̎̈́̃͊̓͂͛̊̋̆̓́̋͐̀̄̌͛̽̃̐̓̑̀̈́̈́͛͗͊̑̍̈́̇̒͑͒́͛̀͂̐̂́̅͌̄̾̈́̑̇̍͊́̋̓͊͌̉̎̾̌̀̔̃̈́͑̆̓̂̓̈́̒̑̊̍̓̀͆̾̿̄͐̈͐̓̒̇͌̋̈́͐̀̔̈̌̏̓͆͐̒͆̄͛͗͂͐̐̈́̅̐̇̈́͋̇́̇̀̒͗̃̌̂̋̓̇͆̊̈́̔̍̉̄̈́̎̾͊̓́̊͌̉͊̓͌̀̍̓͑̒̂̈͊̈́̀͆̈́͂̉͆͊̈́͂̐͛́̄͆̍̑̽̄͒̌̎͆̐̿̈͛̇̓͑̆͑̌͑̐̓̎̄̎̌̔̒́̏̇͑̄̐̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝'̶̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̱̖̠̼̻̤̯̥̪̬̼̦̬̣̗̦̲̜͇̖̯̳͔͕͓͎̪̣̭͙̦̟̥͙̲͈̗̦͓̝͇̮̭̝̦̟̲̮̲̟̫̬̟̱͇̣͚̜̯̭̦̟̹͓̗̠͓͇̱̘̩̺̼͈͍̯̳̗̘͍̲͚͕̼͖̭̣͔̞͚̰̮̝̦͈̣̻̹̪̩̼̮͎̘̰͓̻͔̟̲̫̜͓̭̟̫͉͍͎͖͙̠͕̘̗̜̼̙̮̘̮̯̫̤̣͓͉̟͍̘̝̝̼͈̭͎̮̖̟̞̼̫̬̬̼̣̪͇͕͉̳̰͈̫͎͉̦̠̩̖͕̟̖̩̯̝͚̪̟̖̣͎̻͍̼̘͈͓͇̻̰͎̖̳͔̱̦̦̲̹̞͈͚͕̈́̊̈́͑̋̌̋̈̃́̀͊͋̒͒̀́̃̈́̋͗̈̉͗͋͊̅͗̄̄́̽̐͛̈̍͗̾͂̋͂̃̊̑̍͗̀̃̀̿̐͊̿̽͂̓̏̈́͒͆͆̐̀̂̀̐͒͗̾̽̋͑̒̍̓̉͆̂̄͒̀̑͋͌́̏̅̒͊̈͗͌̅̏̄̽̆̐͛́̓̽̉̓̀̔̂̑̂̀̽̇̒͊͗̓̅̂͌̊̉̓̔̇͗̾̄̂́̋͂͐͋̀͑͑̎̋̑͗́̊͌̈̈̀͆̓͋̾̈́̍͒̾̊̈̒̐̓͊̈͂͗̐̐̏̂̈́̓̈́̇̊̉̿̄̀͒́͑̅̏̈́͊͊̆̃͌̓̒͗͋̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̷̡̨̡̛̰̠͈̥̯̖͖̖̣̝̱̦͉͙̯̱̞̪͙̖̯̤̉̐̾̅̅̓̓̽̅͐̆̓̊́͒͑̊̇̿͌́̓̈́̍̍̐̐͆͗̃͒͊̆͗̌̉̆͂̓̽̀̏̅̀̄̇͒̐͋̑̈́͑̐̐̌͂͗͐́͆̀̈́͒͗̄̋̈́̿̊̌́̇̑̈́̏̈́̀̀̿̀̏̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̢̧̧̢̻̙̼̻̲̝͙̻͓̝͎̘̥̱̳̱͉̹̖͓̲͕̮͉̲̻̭͙̣͇͔͙̭̠͔̟͙̜̙͚̠̪̪̜̭̦͚͕͓͍̰̩̳̥̻͖̤̬̬̣͎͓̫̫̹̰͎̤͈̞̰̙̦̪̣͕͉͎͉͓͓̤̝͖͔̼͕̫͇̭̳̖̣̰̣̤̙̜̬̫̹̭̗̥̘̝͍̫̥͉̻̰̲̤̝̞͎̫̠̻̩̹̦͓̘̘͙̘͓͚̺̪͓̺̻̖͔̹̪͈̣̱͚̼̖̟͚̟͓̺̤̖̤̝̱͎̠̣̫͕̝͍̳͇̜̼̮̭͚̻̯͙̗̩̭̫͎̮̠͉̺͖͙̬̭̬̭̹̳͚̰̲̻͍̣̭̙̲͎̩̳͉̳͎͚̟̘̫͇̮̗́̋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̶̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̘̫͔̫̪̭͍̙̝̮̪̹̼͉̤͍͉̬̗̳̬̪̞̺͔̱̩̲͕̞̩̞͎̗̘̠̫͈͇̳͚͉̺̤̖͙̠͓͖̮̭͚̯͍͕̙͕̮̤̳͔͎̠͉̭̹̯͖̰̜̫̠͇͖͙̰͔̭̫͓͓̞̭̞̜̟̞̞̭̙͎͙̤͖͈̬͚̮̟̺̦̘͈̤͚̫̞̻̥͈̹͉̰̱̠̹̤͖͎̤͇͇̞͕̜͇̬̱̜̜̹̤͎̥̱͈̹̖͉̮̆͐̋́̆̌̊̈́̈͆̉̔͗̔̐́̎̒̈́̐͒̈́̀̇̈̒́̍͆̎͒͛̓̈́̾̈́̂̎́̈́̀̓͊̀̄̃͋̓̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͔͔͕̥̥͍͇̘͚͓͉̫̬̭̭̤̞̟̦̤̠͉̣͙͚̖̖̦͚̳̲̝̖̫̜̮̦͔̱̫̤̬̟̳͚̗̻̠̩͍̝̙̳̙̻̥̝͖̫̳͓̼̻̠̪̱̭̣̗̳̝̦͓̩̳̬̬͉̹̟̱͔͖͔̜̬̩͙̝͕͔͔͇͖͈̺̫̫͓̪͓̖̥͇͙̥͉̥̤͚͈̹̬̺̮̖͍̝͕͚̟̘̙̗̯̺̖͙͍̰̞̩̼̟̖͉̹̘͍̱̖̞͖̘̫̺͇̜̪͎̏̉̊̄̓̽̉̋͒͒́͂͊͌̊̇͋̐̄̽́̿̔̐̅̈́͑̽̎͗͆͂̾̎̍̈͌͋͑̉̎̔̇͂̑̐́̐̃̒̍͊̿́̾͒͐́̽̀͑͂̓̅̓̔̈́͐͂͑̈̃̈́̈̍̑͌̂͂̇̈́͂͐̽̈́̔̈̎̎͂̋͗̒̏̆̈́͑̆͌̑̅͂̉̽̆͌̆̓͊̀̋̀͆͛̑́̅́͒̇̑̈̔͛̐͂̐̉̾́̒̇͐̊̉́̽̿̈́̈̌̋̔͌̀̀̈́̃̃͛̇̈́̀̀̈́̌͒͋̄̾̍̀͌͆͊͋̊̓̌̀͂̏͛̇̆́̄͌̆̈̄̾̅̏̈̎́̐̒̃͗̎͂͊̃̄̎͂̔̾́̄̈́̍͂͐̐̈́̀̽̌̽̀̊́̽̈̓̋̅̂̂̓͋͋͌̋̋̍̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅu̸̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̥͇͖͉͉̟̘̠͉̟̼̹͎̱͍̪͚̻̼̳̖͙̪̻̩̩̲̜̤͙̲̝͚̬̥̫̲͈͔͖̤̭̣̖͔̮̦̯̹̜̱͕͖̱̩̯̝͎̥͚̜̬̠̩̖̣̱͙̼̻̜̝̣̜̟̤̲̼͉̖̖̼͙͔̥̤͕̘̱̪͕̹̹̭͈̘̪̲͙̠̤̳̖̥̱̳̭̹͍̭̼̥̩̝̪̘̬̻͙̟͇͕̥̭̩̣͚̭͙̹͌̽̀̅͋̾̏͗̿́̎̃́́͂͆̉̒͌̆̆̽̑͐̆̌̈́̑́̊͛̉̉́̍̌̍̑̂̓͌̿͌̿̅̀́̐̌̽͌̊́̅̍͗̀̂̾̈́͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̵̡̨̡̢̛̛̛͉̼̥͔̱̗̲͙͍̳͇̮̯͉̘̩̹̖͓̦̦̤̰͚̹̟͔͕̦̞̠̳̭͙̯̜̪̗͚̦̦͍̦̠̝̜͈̬͙̜̦̥̩͚̼̣̺͚̼̺̠̩͎̫͚̼͗̈͂̏̄̿̔̋̇͛̂̀̑̈̑̑̈́̅̑̓͌͛̄̋̎̽͂͗͂̉͆̈́͌̎̇̅̀͆̂̽̍͋̇̈́̀͌̄̆̓͊̈̉̓͗̔͌̾͛͆̓͆̋͆͗̿̒̑͊̍̔̆͐̌͛̈́̈́͆͂͐̑͛͆̅͒́̂̿̌̐̏͗̌͋̿̓̐͐̔̉̐̀͋̉̀̇͐̈́̋̌̆̆͋̀̂̂̈́̈́̔͐͑̇̈́̉͛̂̂̔̏͒͐̅͆̏̃͑̈́͊̄̔͒̏̉̈́̄̐͗͂̔̌́͑̓̍͋̀̓̋̍̔̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͚͔̺̹̮̠̠͉͉̭̭͚̮͈͇̝̘̝̫̥͔͚̫̭̞̬̪̹̦͕͚̠̥͍͍͖͓̞̖͙̻͔͍̈́͊̽̊̾̓̅͒͒̊̇̈́̽̄̉̑̆̿̏̓͛̑̀̓̌̑͐͗̃͊́̎̅̊̈́̀̃̅̉͐͛̃̍̿̓͛̊͒̎͌̆͑̀̉̓̔̎̐͊̒̂̾̊̂̌̀̉̈́̀̿̋̍̈́̈̌͒͛͛̈́̌͑͛̾̏̑͐́̃̋̉͒̃́̑͒́̃̔́͂͂̋͊̐̈́̈̿͆͊̓͊͑̉̾̍̇̈́̀͌̀͋͋͆̋̊̔̓̐͑͐́͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝r̵̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̛̥̭̲͈̹̬̹̞̹̰̪͍̰̭͉͉̰̣̰̼͖͈̼̲̹̬͍̼̩̟̱͎̞̞̰͓̠̟̟͙̝̯͎̻̭͍̜̩̙̭̞͙̗̪̭̮̰̹̼͓̫̗͚͖̪͍̩̥̯̳̲̦̟̙̥̞͓̳̜͓̰̲͔͔͍̻͖̜͎̼͇̳͖̞̥̘̲͔̮̩̗̥̠͎̻̗̝͕͓̖̞̠̼͈̼̳̮̩̰͍̱̰̦̦͎̳̠̤̟͈̖̙̲͖̣̣̮̻̹̘̣̩͎̬̠̖̤̪̤̙̭͎͇͍̻̹͍̬͙̘̜̯̪̙̱̭͉͙͖̩͈̝͇̙̠̗͕͎̙̙̬̟̖̙͚̯̳̗̗̺͓͈̱͔̲̪͔̰̫̭͈̮͌̉͐̓̉͂̉͒͋̌͌͋̋̀͂̈̂̍͐̏͒̀̊̇͛͆̏̏̑͐̿̈́͗̽͌̏̒̌̉̌̉̇͂͒̎̏̆̂̒̋̑̀̊̀̐͂͂̑͋̑̉̔̍̋͂̂̒́̀͊̔̌͑̈͌̽͗͆̏̅̈́́̽̐̈́̂͊̾͌̏̒̈̂̀̌̃̍͂̊̿̉̈́͊̒̓̍̽̽͐̈́̉͛̑̔͌͆̽͂͑̄̑͛̈̇͆͑̀͑͒̈́̀̐͊̂̈́͐͐͂͒̐͂̽̾͗̇̂͒͂̃̀͌̈̈́̐̂̈́͋̎̈́̓̐̀̓̓̈́͊́͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̸̡̨̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̱̺͓͉͕͔͈̱̳̤̟͍̫̝̜̖͖̘͚͈̝̪̫͇͔̹̮̲̞̝͙̩̞͚̯̙̦̹̻̼̩̝̬̗̰̬̼̰͇̖̬͈̣̣͎̥͙̮̰̻̖͚̱̮̰̲̈̅̏͒̈́̾̓̓̀̌̈̃̈́̔͌̑͛̀̈́̇͒̐͆̅͂́̀͌̔̊͑͆͗̔̓̽́͋͌̔̃́̂̈́͌̽͊͒̓͌̀̌̾͋͗̆̇͆̀͌̍̄́̍̊͐͑̆̉̌͊̈́͑̈́̉͊̈́̅̽̔͑̈̓̉̐̑͋̎̈́͂̒́̂̀̔̀͂́͂̋̇͑̇̔̒̓̐̂̾̈́͑͑̃̿͋̌̒͗̃͐̿̄̇̉́̍͗̃̔́͂̍̃͆̀͂̈́̽̇̈̓͋͂̒̾̇̐͋̂̄̓̈́̇̈́͗́̍̿̃͋̾̈̄͂̏̇̽͋̾͛̈͋̆̉̽̓͐̿̄̀̐͛͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝a̴̢̧̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̗̞̤̺̼̝̲̙̪̭͎̖̦̱̞̣̼̘͔͙̳̺͎͕͇̤̦̖̩̜̗͕͔͍̭̼̭̠̖̞̙̭̥̞̙͓̘͔̟̘̦̝͕͉̖̯̺̺̹͙͍̟̩̫͓͎͎̰͙̥̭̪̫͔̮̦̘͇̥̱̟̝̰̠̹̻̪̬̟͕̱̗̩͍̻͕͎̹͍̯͎̝̪̫̮̭̱͎̠̗̼̞̯͚͍̫̗͙̻̖̤̩̼̪̤͓̦͚̘͈̙͚̟̠̭̗̹͎̙̤̱̰̲̱̖̬̻͚͈̥͔̞̞̩̙̞͈̥̭͔̜͚͖̰̙͓̳̼̖̤̭̱͈͖̤̠̲̗̳̮̘̦͔̭̤̥̝͖̤̠̮͍̞̯̥͖͙̠͖̰̼̥͍̍̅̆̐̈̽̐̍̿͌͋̔̈́̀̓͋̅̈̀̉̒̊̂̑̃͒̇̏̒̓̍̾̈́̐̀̂̂͌͊́̾͛́̋̽͊̒́́̇͑͗̈̈́͑̄̂̋̈̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̛̻̭̖̱̥͔̪͇͇͈̳͍͖̣͍̗͓̭̰͓̱̥̩̲̹͈̦̤͈̱̙̩͈̹̤͕̝̗̮̖̙̙̳̱͓͕͇̠̗͇͎̗̬̺̩̖̖̝͕̻̤̙͇͙̰̩̗̣͇͓̳̺͇̣̣̰̦̼͈̙͚̗͖̯̹͙̙̹̝͎̠̺̤̰̦͇̙̟̹̤̙̖̫̲͙̬̭͎̥͕̦̲̣̟̩̞̯̯̞̗̺̝̜̫͇̲̘͍͇̩̪̪͙̠͖͈͔͈̬͉̞̹̊̔̿̎͑͊̄̽͒͛̇̿̄̈̇̀̌͂͋̏̓́̎̀̍̾̏͑̾͆̅͒̉̑̒̾̔̈́͆̑̈̿̋̄̾͒͒͂̏͊̊̐̓̆̉͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̜͖̳͎̫̖̈́͐̒̌̀́̒̀͆̒̃̽̀̒̾̈́̒̈́̅̍̈́̈́̓͌̒̂̄̐̌̈́͌̍͊͋̓̊͌̎̓̅̈́̈̂͐̾̉̑̑̉͌̂̃̽̍̉̈́̀̈́̏͑̑͂̃͐͐̃͛̿́̋̂̒͐̈̋̎̉̔̓̈́̑̊͐̀̍́̐̋̋̑̎͂́̌̓̒̆̈̏̂̀̽͐́̈̆̌̒̍́̌́͗̒͑̾̎́̄̈́̾̿͆̅̒́̋͌̀̈́̃̃́͛̊̈́͛͋͂͋̀̔̆̓͌̿̈͌͂̽̃̓̐̐͐̓̇͂́͛͒́̈́͋́̋͊̿̀̂̾̋̇̈́̄̔̒̈́̇̌̈̀́̀̇̆͋́̈̂̌̔̈͌̆̋̈́͌̍̓̔̃̈́̿͒͐̎͂̈́̈́̅̍͆̽̾͑̃͋̆͗̍̍̆̓̓̋͂͑͗͆̓̃͛̅̎̀͛́̃̀̇͂̋̋̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅn̵̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͉̼̻̼͇̦̬̣͇̻̠̬͎̲̗̠͚͉̗̘̲̳̪̜̗͕̬͇̪̲͙̰͇͚̘̜͈̦͓̺̼͔̞͍͙̫̣̼͈̭͕̖̘̖̣̻̣͇̪͈͙̹̥̹̹̮̦̙̟̮̥̮͚̠̙̖̮̮̤̪̙̲̼̤̺̦̙͚̮̫̰̫͈̮̦̗͓̠̹̟̼̘͔̻̣̯͓̳̺̩̮͓̱̯̮͙̺͙̭̖̼̞̋̊̏͆͐͛̌̅̏͒̉̏͛͂̎̏̾̌̅̓͒͆͌̀́̒͊̒̉̔̆͂͛̆̀͊́̏̄͊̈̓̀̆͒̓̑̑̏̀̉̍̓̆́̐̈́́̽͊͊̓͊̓̂̓͆̂͋̊̍̇̃͊̒̒͂͂͂́̈́̅͊́͑̒̏́̒̄̈͑̽́͂̃̊̇̂͌̎̈́͆̔̈̑̅̔̊͌̈́̈̀̓̽̌͛̊̆̒̉̄̀͂͌́̍̽̆͋̃̑̀͊̉̈́̌͑̐͑̄̄̈́͌͗̉́̈́̈̅͑͗͌͋̂̋̌́̌͂̐̏̋͗̽̈́̓̔̿̔̇̀͊͌̇̑̓̐̄̏̌̈̂̽̽̊̊̔́̐̌̏͊̃̉̂͑͌̎͂̇̀̑͗̀̓̔́̅̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅa̸̧̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̜͖͉͇͇̩̥͚̦͚̣̩̭̜͙̟̙̖̳̟̼͍̱̺̦͖̟̜̭̭̳̺͈̯̲̠̯̠̥̓͊͌͆͂̆̀̈́̌̏͆͆̇̉̎̆̐͌͂̇̈̾̈́̑̇́͑͛͐́͐̋͗͛̈̐̃͒͗̀̾̄̀̅͑̓̄͆̐͋͋̆͊̍̇̈́͛͒̓̀̿̔̋͋͋́̄́́̿́̈́͑̔̑̾̅̾͐͊̏͋̋̾̍͛́͒͒͂̈́̈́̏̓͂̏̉̉̿̋̽́̎͊̊́́͑̄̀̽͐̿̽̽͂͌̈̌̿̒̉̇̈́̌̀̍͋̿̍͗̿̓̈́̏̂̔̀͒̽́͋̃͑͊͆̔́̔͊̅̓̓́̒̇̂̋̆̓̈́̆̇̀̈́́̅̉̀̆̉͂͌̽̏͋̆̋͛̈̎̋͗̓̂̾̀̆́̏͊̎͌͑̑͂̒̃̽͊̈́̆̓͂̇̇͐̈͌̾͊͊͊͊̋̌̈̇̃̌̓̈̀̓̓̑̾̔͗̿̂̋͗͑͐͐̀͒̈́̅͆̓̍͋̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̷̧̧̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̱̪̣̥͙̘̭̼͇͙͈̝͖͔̰̰̯̻̤͕̲̰̞͙͍̩̞͇͔͖̠͚͕̞̺͇̟̘̫̰̜̠̺̫͖̫̗̲̝̼͕̥͍̥̙̱̟̼͕̰̝̺̼̑͌̒̊̿͊̓̿͐̈́̒̄̂͆̂͐̆̄̐̈́́̃̌̋̈͌̀̄̽̒͑̈́̑͆̃́͆͗̌̂̔͋̓̈́̾͊̉̇́̋͛̓͂͑͌͂̊́̈́̓̽̌̽̀̌̈́̓̽͊̂̎̉́̀́̌̆̾͂̓̀̇̾͆͂͐̎̇͋̋͂̎̎̈́̀̊̅͊̄̈̈́͊̌͊̈́͆̂̈̉̐̐̋̾͊͑̒́̈́̓̆͆̍̀͌͆̽̀͌̂̄͐͋̅̈́̌̄͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̲̙̝̮̞̼̻͔̞̜͚̺̦͉̱̲͚͇͈͎̱͍̬̪̤̹̗̭̯͚̪̭̖̤͕̼͕̬̲̻͎̙̲̥̪͙̙̪̯̪͖͔̰̟̙͓̞͈̼͖̮͙͉̦̯̦̳̣̞̖̼̥̣̲̻͍̯̣̟̜̼̺̹̥̣͍̖̦̼̜̙̙͚͖͔̮̞̱͚̹͓̩̟̞̻̬͎̭̝͙̮̳͖̭̳̹̗̩̯̳̮̳̙̘͍͉̞̟̫͈̠̱̰̖͖̦͉̪̤̪̦͎̱̤͕̤͚̗̦͉̙͈̺̫͖̮̻͇͈̼͍̥̦̬̫̥̘̖̥͓̻̠͂̋͌̄̄̐̾̅̈́̓̃̉̑̉̀̓́̆̾̾̽̓̑̈́̔̐̈́͂̽̉̿͑̆̍̂̈́͊̈́̄́͂̏͛͊̈́̌̽͌̉̀͑͗̒̑̀̋̌̎͛̊͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ.̴̢̛̛̛̬̼̞͕͚̝̖̪̰͍̩̲̺̍̈̑͗͊͑̈̃̋̃̂̓̓̔̄̅̉̒̋̽̽̓̾̑̂͌̉̽̆̊̍̽̀̊͌̀̍̾͆̒̅͊̅́͋̑̅̈̈́̊͌͒̾̈́̉̋̓̑̍͊́̑̾̈́̏̃̒̑̆̅͋̽̀̀̆̉̍̓̆̾̔̅̊̃̐̈̃̓͗̐̀̆̓͌̈́͐̽̏̃̋́̄̆̋̆̔͑͑̈́̃͗͂͒́̅̈́̾̆̿̌̅͊͗̈́̊̌͂́̌̆̒̇̍̾͋̾̉͛̎̇̍͗͐̀̋̏̾̀̋̏͌̅̅͐̿̇͗̋̂͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̴̡̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̜͈̹̩̟͚͉̣̦̻̫̳̺̹̖̰̦̲̲̦̹̙͇̣̰̳̟̫̭̭͕͕̻̗̺̗̩̙͙̦̪̝̘̤̤̭̫̤̞̜͉̙̳̱̖̝̮̜͈̳̙͚͉̱͙͙͎̘̫̟̞͎̖̭̘̱̳̝͔̰͖̯́͆͑̈́̏͒̈́͐̂͂͋̆͑̾̃̐̽̅́͐̋̍̃̒̄̓̌́̋̌́̇͑̀̽̈̑̀́̍̓̓̄̎̐̃̓̎̉͑̅̌̀͌͐̓̀͗̄̎͒͌͂̇͑̈́̈́͒̽͋̀̉͒͒̈̒̓̉͒͐̿͗́̍̒͐̆͌̀̃͗̽͂̍̄͛́̈̓̈́̎͋͋͂̋̀̐͒͑͒̒͗́͋̌̏̊̎͊̽̽̏̀̋̈̌͋̉̓̃̀̃͂͒́̽̆̅͐͌̔̈́͊̀̂̏̔͑̉̌͐́̂͛̂͋̔̐̎̊̒͊̂͛̀͑̔̀̿̌̎́̅̍͌̓͋͆͑̈́̈̀̒̿́̀̾̒̔͆̈́̋͂͊̽́̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅA̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̘̼̹͚̤̪̥̤͍̳̤̘̼̦͚͕̪̪̗̱̠̯͇͍̞̺̗̺͈͇̯͔͚̝͚͔̻͚̗͔̩̹̮̤̭̟̭̥͔͙̪̪̳͇̮̫͙͈̠̩͇̰̅̆̉̉̋̌̾̀̌͗̓͒̋̈́̌͗̐̇͗̓́̒̇̎̃̄̅́̉̋̆͌̔͐̂̈́̂͋̓̓͐͗̇͊̏̒̀̌̃̆̾̈͊͊͗̑̽̈́̊͛̿́̇̈́́̄̓̊̀̍̈́̈́͒̅̌͛̃͊̔̆̎̊̍̓̊̌͊͆̋̈́̀̀́̒͑͒̒́̋̀͗͋̎̈́͆̿̔͒̃̽̍̀̃̐̊̐̒́̇̈́̈̍́̌͒͛̐̇̈́̄̍͌̏̔̀̆̈̓̋̍̀̑̎͋̋͆̊͗̉͌̈́̅͋͋̉̔͊̊̄̑̈́͐͌̉̃͆̆̃́͆̈̃̆͆̀̾̓̒́̔́̏̔̍̆͑̐͊́̽̽͊͒̾̓̔͐̎̂̓̇̓̇̈̌͛̊̀̓̍̓̑̀̔̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅn̵̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̥̫̦̝̜͕̩̭̟̥͍̪͍̬̹͕̳̞͈͍̳̤̟͕͚̮̗̘͈̱̼͙̞̫̖͍͇͉͙̦̝̭͉̣͇̞̳͈̱̠͕͖͚̗̞̰͕̠̤̦̻͎͍̭̖̘̣͚̤̭̥̤̦̰̘̟̭͎̯̯̜̻̻͔̤̩͕̦̼͕͓̱̯͙̲̲̤̋͆̂̏̂̈́̆̊́̽͑̔͐̑̐̓̐̋͌̇̂͌̃͒̊̊̑́̋̽̆̊̐̂͛̀͒̋̄̀͗̑͊́̽͊̔̓̈̐͋̂̈́́̿̉͊̓̓̃̋̾̿́͂̈́̾͌͆̇͊̈̀̎̈́̽̿͌̄̽́͌̑̅̈̇̊̍͒͋͒̀͐͛̉̉̐̽̈̃̃̈́̉͊͊̂͗̐͗̀͋͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅd̶̨̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̙͈̹̥͕̰͔͓̜̫̹͙̬̬̫͎̫̩͙̗͕̪̻̻̖̻͚̰̰͚̜̖͓̘̭̞͖̦͙̞̺̘͉͔͇͓̻̹̟̦̯̲͍̯͇̱̺̯̰͍̠̦͔̘̘̙͈̖̫̣̱͔̰͙̭̗͇͍̰͈̦̜͇̪̺̩̭͉̦̰͙̝̭̥͖͖̯͎̝͎̤̬̟̖̦͓̘̘͖̤͎͔̣̣̯͔̟͙̣͇͎͉̞̼̦̺̠̖̭̖͉͍͈̘͚̯̮̝̹̤̙͇̦̝̘̼̰͈̗̭̫̤̫̬̟̜̰̪̯̃̾͊̾̉͐̒̓́̀͑̓͋͊̌͌͊̐̍̀̑̆̃͑͊͊̔͆͆͑̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̣͚͔̙̟̯̥̩̘̙͕͙͓̝̯̠͓̜̺̭̘͖̯̳̰̜̭̻̭̥͇͑̍͛͑̈́̃͑̄͐͒̃̔̏̒̊̽̔̇̐̐͌̽͛͌̏̊͋̉̃̋̅̇̐͗̋̇̎̊͆̓͂͛̀̑̽̇̀͗̏͒͆̈́͑̀͐͋͒̓́̏̓͊̓͑̊͌̅̍́̿̐̂̀̊̑̔̀̌̿̇̅̏͂̂̀̾̐̅̿̔̿͋͊̒͂̈́͌̋̀̆̈̑͗͂̀̋̌̑̈̌͑̽̈́̾͊̍̈́͂̍̎̈̇̈̂̈́̓̓̂͗̇̅͆̃̾͐̏̔̄̈̂̎̾͆̆̑̔͛͑́̃̓́̎̆́͂̏̈́̒̀̃̈̆̅͒̋̃́͆͑̍͊͐̈́͌̅̈́̃͛͊̏͑́̊͋̓̒͋̃́̎͌̈́̆̀̓͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅí̸̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̢̧̨̧͙̘̠̯̖̠̖̬̣̗̤͇̪̩̱͓̹̮̹͚̟̗͉̬͙͕͙̰̩͇͉͔̯̱̣̱̭̫̯̺̠̺̼̫̰̦̳͚͍̩͚͍̪̣͖͙͍͓̹͎̼̼̼̦͓͚̜̼̞̜̜͇͕̟̞̫̮͔̃̓͋͐̅̾̏̏̈̈́̊̈́͌̓͒̅̿̐͒̀̂̂̅̓̍̄̒͋̏̀́̀͛̐̓͛̈́̓̿̎̃̔̃̓̐̀̎̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅn̵̨̢̧̡̧̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̣͉͙̖̳̜̝̹͙̺͈̟͈͙͉̱̪̤̜̠̳̱̺̼͕̙͍̹͓͍̼͕̰̹̤̰̬̥̱̻̦̩̫̝͈̘͕̗͎͕̲͓͍͙͔̠̳̙̖͍̲͎̖͔̼̲̘͈̪͙̩̬͓̗͖̖͇͎͖͔͓̝̹̝͉̗̩̱̰̫͚̲͖͙̘̖͚̫͇̭̫͉͈͚̟͍̫̲̮͈̲͇̖̩̮̝͕͙͓̯̘͈̞͈̳̥̭͔̟̝̯͖̱̻̯͈̫̜͍͎̗̼̩̰̘͚̠͙̪̗̼͍͙̭̤͍̯͙̰̣̩̦̼̝̮̼͚̣͈̦̼̮̳͔̣͉̤͓̪̰͎̪̫͎̟̬͉̞̪͉͖̮̝̬̥̳̗̞̤̼̼̫̥̼͚̹̭̮̤̰͖̦̮̞̯̜̦̺̮͈͈̣̮̬͉͔̩̹͙͚̱̰̫̈́́͛̈̀͛̈͐͂̊͂̈͂̀̄̄̒̿́́̂̂̋́̈̌̂͋͆͗̊̔̓͗̏̂̌̅̀́͒̑̏͒̈́̽͆̿́̀͂͒̑̇̆̽̔̑̃̐͋̈̓̌̓̆̾̂́̽̂̌̿̉͋́͋̿́̿̀̄́͒͛̈́̈́͂́̒̂͋͌̊̀͒́̈̽̓́̒̎͊͂́͗̃̓͗̄̈́̅͒͋̏̑͊̍́̊͆̓͊̈̈́͑̈̈́̐̂́̃̔̀̓̓̊̿͋̉̾͆͊̈́͛̇̔̔̃̈́̉̋̀̊̅́͆̄̽̀̀̿͌͑͑̒̐̓̓̇̈́́̐͂̎͊̐̀́̊̓̄̾̎̃́̀̉͒̉͂̾͌̾̍̉͗͆͌̋͆̂̑̓̐͐̔̃͌͛̈̂̌̈̍̏̒̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̛̛̺̰̫̮̟̟̘̹̱͚̰̞͉͇̭̼͙̠̘͈͕̙̭̘̪̰̲̟͕͓̗͔͇̼̰͚̙̹͎̥̹̄͛̈́͛́̇͒̀̈́̐̓̌̆̎͗͑͌̑͋͛̔̒̐̇̀̄̍̔͆̉̓̈́̑̆̉̏͋̅̈́͐̀̍̅̐̇̐̒̃̂̈̄̓̂̅̌̓̏͗͐͋̐͐̿̀̈́̇̄͗̈́̈́̈͗͌͂̃̅̎̈̊͗͋̽̈́̔͊́̀̇͆̒̔̒͒͋̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝f̶̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̫͔͚̫͍̯̲̣̳̣̗̣̺̲̬̳̹͔͔̠̦̟̣͍͙̞͚̟̼͍̙̰͎͚̰̞̜̺̙̻͚̼̠̫͉͈͕̤̘̦̹̹̺̬̻̻̻̘̭̘̳̼̭͈͚̰͔̘̻͙̳͙̯͉̜̱̖̬͙̫̫̝̗͚͙̩͎͍̟̜͈̹͓̣̦͔͍̭̯͓̪̩̞͇̼͇̩̼͎̖̟̖̘͉̖̮̝̭̠̖͓̺̰̗̥̝̳̠̼̠̙̖̩͖̟͕̳͔̱͉̳̉̆̽̈̒̑̒͜͜͜ͅͅâ̶̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̺̩͚̻̖̭͍̪͉̟̪̲̩̻̭͉̭̫͉̗͍̟̠͈̲̩̫̲̹̪͔̻͍͍̲͖͕̼͖̳̮̼͓̬̼̹̹͕͕̟̠̻̮̗̭̦̭̯̙̱̗̥̺̬͚̞͎͚͔͔͎̻͚͙͇̪̬͓̙̮̝̠̙̥̰̭̰̭̙͉̠̙̞̳̱̖̮̣͕̮̞̹̼͔͖̥̄̑͛̈́̓̋̔͊́̀̍̂̐̄̀̂͌͛̈̒̀̀̂̅͛͊͆̏̔̅̄̃̈́̃͑̇̒͗̽̐͌̈̂̉̑̌̓͑͗͛̓̒̒̽̋͛̓̃̈́̿͑̔̇͆̂̈͗̎͛͂́̄̌͗̈́̈̎́̑͌̌̓̃̃͒̄̀͆̀̉͋̋̐̅͊̄̂̃̀̾̔̑̎͆͐͛̓̏͆͌̓̎̐̄͒̉̂͑̋̽̋̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅç̵̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̥͚͓̱̮̠̬̠̦͈̩̫͔̣̝͓͕̩̤̼͙̘̙͖͍̼͔̟͙̦̗͉̰͚̲̥̱̙̼̖̥̼̝͔͍̫̝͔̳͈̝̳̬̬̘͍͙͓̱̪͔̞̙͈̲̱̫̱̖̭̖͕̱̙̝̣̖̬͈̘̭̫̺̤͕͕̜̼̺̲̘̖͎͓̹̼̤̲̪͙̪͈̟͖̺̙̙̺͕̱̣̯̯̱͉̥̼͎̟̘̻͔̪̼̠̙͓͚̺̝̯͚͉̹̲͚̥͍̮̼̩͓͕̺̪̌̐͛͆̀̐̂̈́̃̂̈́̽͑̍̀͑̋͌̍̂̆̾̉͌̀́̏̀̑̄̿͆͋̽̇̀̃́̄̈́̌̊͐̂͊̍̀̈́̓͂̍̍̈͑͒́̅̈́̽̓̈̃̋̿̐̀͐́́̅́̽̅͑̍̅͗̈́̒̃͗̃̈́͛̔̏̓͐̉̀̑̌̂̎̓́̉͊͌̈̿̾̽̐̽̀̆̽͛͊̈́̊̊͗͐́́͋̈́͊̈́̈͒̽͐͋̍̂̆͊̈̉̂͂̓̋̐̾͑̉̅̀͊̍̾̒̎̔́̾͊̎̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṯ̶̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̡̧̛̛͓̪̻̤̥̜̬̲͙̲̜̣̥̹̼̮̤̬͖͉̦̼͕̭̻̣͍͇̘̻̟̬̝̬̻̤͙̱̬̩͔̬̘̰͓͔̪̩̭̞̪͈̯̥̺̺̻̞̱̤̹̩̝̹̳͈̙̜͓̳͕̻̥̮̱̲̱̤̼̺̝̭̟̤̞̬̩̼̫̞͇̩͖̘̬̫̳̣̖̮͉̺̦̩̥̞̫̟̠̰̩̰̻͓͙̼̯̪͇͓̱̯̪̳̱͙̤̞̘͙̥͙̱͓̖̮̠̟̱̦͓̟̠̝̖̭̿́̊̾̏͐͋̔̌́̌̃̆͆͑̋̒̒̎̏̀̈́̊̈́̾͂̈̐̑̔̽͆̒́͂̀͒̅̍̉̄̓̓͆͑̌͊̇́́̆͛̏̔͒̔́͑̈́͐̈́̋͋͆͋̋̃͒͆̿̐̍̊̆̌̒͗́̅̉̎̾̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ,̷̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̡̛̦̫̫̻̩͙͉̳͓͓̣̥̦̳̲͎̯̱̠̘̠̜̫͎͕̤̱̯̗̦̺̣͚̘̗̤̘̗̠͙̞̱͉̹̞͙͈̹̫̣̥͍̜̫̺͔͇͙͚͚̖͚͓͈̭̱̤͈̞͉̦̦̪̣̱̣̰͈͚̩̠̲̖̰͇̳̯̦̙̣͎̙͕͍̳̭̇̊̔̌̓͌͛͒̊̿̒̈̾̈̄̊̂̑͗̃̀͆̾̾̚̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̫̮̹̰̫͍͈͕̲͔̬̣̯̘̘̼͚̪̯̣̩̮̱̙͎͎̹̝͓̭̰̥͖̙͓̮͍̩͕̹̥͎̖͚̤̠̜͇̻̱͈̲̙̩̦̻̬̤̬̰̯͙̩̝͍̖̥͕̲̝͙̪͙̤̰̰̺̤̜̫̀̾́̀̌̽̇̍̓̃̔̔͌͂̓̇̏͒̿̊̌̍̒̏̍͂͛̽̃͛̑͑̊̍̎̎̎͗̿̍́́̈́̂͌̍̊̿͑̽̾̉͒̔͋̌̿̈͒̇̆̊̽̄̉̐́͑̀̃͑̈́̒͛̏̾̃̇̄̄͑̓̈̊̉̾̔̎́͛͑̊͋̒̇̍̃̊̍̀̉͂̓͛͗̓̀̾̀̾̈͑͂͛͑̒͋́̂̀̆̇̒́̿̌̄̎̆͒̄̾̉͒̑̑͐̉͋͆͌͆̇̐͋̇̔̎͂̈̑́̈́́̓́͐̉͋̈́͛̓͂̋̍̏̍̊͒͗̈́̈́̂́̈́̏͊̀̈́̿̂̓͊͑̂͛̏̒́̍̃̎̌̊̂̌͑̑̎́̈́̿̅̽̀͊͐̒̊̈́̍͋̈́͛̍͒͊͗̐̽̈̉̃̎̐̐͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ḯ̷̢̧̧̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̹̰̘̣̟͔̬̬̜̣͚͎̮̫͇̞̻͇͚̘̳̰̘͔̤͖͙͖̜̪̘̣͉͉̪̺̲̫͍̣̣̦̦̻̘̠̦̭̼̣̯̤̗͔̯̞̫̠͚̙̫̺̲̼͔̝̘͖̦̻̭̝̪̤͎͈͈̦̱̣̺̤͚̯̬̯̦̫͍̯͚̼̘̩͓̬̥̬̪̩̖̰̭̖̥͕͕̮͈͍̯̙̲̳͈͖͖͍̱̣͙̞̖͉͔̺̥͖͖̫̤̦͙͕̲͉̣͚̹͕̜͔͓̯̥̺̟̥͉̣͈̠̥̱͍̫̟̹̼̪͇̖͔͙͓͇͈̤̤͉̞̬̻͚̯̠̺̜̱̮̬͓̜͙͓͍̩͚͚͉̞͉̻̟̖̺͙̣̫̦̋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̛̛̛͖͕̗̙̲̰͇̤̪͕͍̻̺̰̦͕̩̩͖̖̹̥͈͔̗̦͚̼͍̪̺̟̼̹͉̼̥̼̞̰̙͚̲̱̙̪̮͚͎̤̱̞̠͖͙̬̱̲͇̙̳̼̙̦̙͈͚̥͙̰̲͓̲͇͕̲̩̱̲̺̬̮̞͙̘̳̜̞̦͈̬̱͈̳̫͔̟̰͓̤̻͕͍̩͇̹̩̭̦̗̮̩̲̳͎̭̲̺̲̮̰͙̪̝̖̥̻̯͕̱͔͕̟͈̹̟̱̺͇̜̥͈͇͇̦̥̜̗̲͇̦͙̝̬̳͈̯̠̹̬̼̤̳͈̹̯̘̰̙͇̣͙͇̺̤̦͍͈̮͕̼̥̯͙̀̏̌͂̇̀͋̃́̾͑̒͑̿̂̒̑̾̉̈́͒͛̀̀̈́͐̿͑̈̉̍̈́͗̏̅̊͂̇͋̓̑͂͐̈́͊̏́̎̀̔̊̿̾̈͂̈́̿̏̎͛̂͌̀͂̃̍̿̅̎̂̌̑̔͆̿͂̐͋̐̆͋̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̛͕̮͉̳̰̤̫̲̪̦͈͎͓̫̘̻͙̰̻̳̙̙̦̬͕͓͕̻̹̟̞̙̤̥͕̗̘̱͍̰͓̳̤̭͇͚͇̯̖̭͓̤̲̦̯̲̼̻̮̤̝͚̗̥̮̜̬̰̪̥̣̝̥̘̜͙͈̺̰̦͈̞̠͇͙͓̜͕̟̹͇̠̭̼̞̘̯̠͍̮͎̟̬̦̹̣̣̦̈́̃̽͊̇̐͌̑̈̿̎̃͌̎́̃̔̅͒̑͛̃̋͊̿̐̋̓͛̇̍̄̄̓́͒̋̈̋̉̑͛̆̃͛̄͗́͐̋̒̾̓̎͛͆̾́̆̍̏̃̽̓̋̊̌̓̐̾̇̏̂̌̃̔̑̋͒̿́͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͇͉̤͕͈̤̳̯̯̭̝̬͈̟̮̳̤̫̲̙̰̗̤̩̮̜͚̝͔̦̭̻͖͚̣̞̫͉̱̖̺̲̭͚̝̣̠̯͎̭̫̰̩̹̭͓̦̖̲̙̺͇̲̮̤̤̘̳̬̯͈̯̣͇̣̯̦̭͎̗̮͎̱̰͖̠̠̯̠͔̝̣͎͈̝̖̼̺͙̻̠̳̭̳̩͓̣̮̲̥͖͕͉͕̘͍̺̘̻͍̲͕̹̲̹͖̱͉͇̲̪̮̳̼̗̪͕͔̭͚̻̪̥̹̘̫͇̙̲̫̣͓͚͎̻͕͓̲̺̱̬̩̹̺̮͇͎͍̠̲͖̮̼̜̹̼̙̙̟͕͈͇̪̰̘̥͚̯̲̹̺̠̯̟̲͇̗̩͖͕̥͓̻͔̠͖̹͇̠̲̹̙̲̫͉̹͍͖̦̟͓̲̣̟͈̖̜̗̯̭̰̹͈͔̹̬̖̉̊͆̾̓̃̃͊͌̾̀̓̏̈́̒̒͐͋̊̍̌̉̄͂͛̃̉̇͊̓͌̂́̈̽͆͆̿̇̊̓̓̋̑̐́̓̽̀͒͂͆̆́̆͂͆̏̈́͗́͊̐̄͌̉̀̽́̎̈̿̓̽̽͊͆̿̓̎͌̾̔́̉̋̈̽̅̿̄́̃̂͂̈́̋͛͋̍̈́̑͗̊̀̑̑̀̈̍̌̅̅̀̈̀͊͊͊̄̈́͌̂̍͆̈́̊̈́̌͐͆̅̒̈́̓͋͑̆̓̄͊̀̈́́̽͑̄̾̏̅̿̒̄̽̇̈́̿̐̇̒͂̊̈̂͗̇͆͌̇̅͌̓́͗̋̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅí̴̧̡̛̛̞̣͙͚̜̪͖̭̖̜̳̠͉͕̭̣͎͔̮̘̭̠͔̲͕̼͙͉̗̪͎̘̰̗͎͙͙̮̼̼̞̭́͊̏͛͐̐̄͑̽̀́̉̄͛̈̆̄͑͛́̓͋͂̎̿͑͌̓̐̀͊̔͐͐͋͋̔̇̅͑͐̆͆̀̄̓̏̽̓̓̈́̀̅̑̋͐̄̂̊̍̔́̽̊̏̓̈́͛̀̈́̈́̈́̐͐̉̏̋̀̓̈́̃̑͌̄͂̀̈́̾̈̌͐̃̎̈́̑͌͂͗͗̑̈͌̈̀̂̍̽͒̑́̎̔͐̓̒͋͐̈́̈͌̃̀̉̐̌́̀̽͌͌̈́̐̽̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̵̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̥͓̣̗͈̱̜̰̝̜͓̟̘̱̼͉͕͓̻̭̟͖̼̩͙̭̗͍̖̱͈̥͇̞̥̖̟͖̻̱͙̬͈̰̭͍̗̤̘̭̹̯͈̼̖͙͖͈͕͕̜̩̗̥̥͍̪̺̮͙̬̯̺͉͇̫̱̱̪͚̩̙̼͔̥̗̱̙̖̙̺͚̥̣̝̳͕̦̤̙̳͓̗͕͍̞̮͚̘̤̙͈̙͍̱͖̲̖͔̥̦̰̭̘͖̩̝͙̟͓̮̹̼͖̬̤̝̹̮̰̥̼̻̪̲̩͉͎͚̮̭̞̥͙̣͉͉̰̲̲̳̹̝̯̩̯͍̺̘͖̺͕͈͎̳͓͚͚̮̖̤͙̠̯̟̻͉͍͊͆͂̅̈́͌̀̂͋̏̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̶̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̤̼̫̻̖͕̪̟̳̘̮̲̫̥̬̹̰̺̤͙͈̩͚̼̜͓̤̜̮̻̪̖̗̖͎̱̞̺̙̪̬͖͔͈͍͈̭̭̺̥̜͙̬̤̰̙̣̩͈̦̭͍̰̤̳̜͎͉̠̳͔͓̥̜̱͙̙̥͔̖̪͇̥̘̥̦͍̯̬̝̻͍̻̖͙̠̪̩̹̖̪̠͉̱͔̩̭͈̯͇͓̱̠̥̣͕̖͉̻͙̫̘̠͕̠̰̹̟̘̩̹̤̱̱̫̞̯͉̳͍̥̤̖̩̣͉̗͔̞̙̥͚͙͉̲̹̗̯̺̪͎̟̰̫̬̝̬̰͕̹̩͉̫̞͍̲̜̱̯͚͓̼̯̦̪͔̤͉̬̻̝͇͎͇͇̳̦̹̤͖̻̲̼̰̘͇̝̗͖͎͈͚̰̘̲̖̪̜̤̤̘̙̜̠͔̝̥̜̯͙͇͖͓̠̳̺̹̙̼̲͍̤͙̤̳̜̲̠̼̙͙̪̻̱͊͒͛̉́̒̐̉̾̈́̏̄͆̀̾̓̽̅̓̓̐̔̑̍̿̀͊̅̔͊̐̀̅́̑̆̑͊̈́͗͊́̋̓̊̄͐́̄̈́̓̓͌̄̆̾̆̌͋̈̿̅͒͆̌́̒̀̅̐̇̔͛̐̏̄͐̋̂͋̒̈́̀̈́́̐̅͗̃̅̀̽͗͒̿̏̈́͋͑́̇̆̔̉͌͒͊̐̎͆̂̃̄̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̙͖̬͉̜͍͎̰͉̼̪͇̻̗̗̩͚̞̹̖͉̬̫̯̦̙̮͈̪̰̟̞͚̭̮̺̗̝͔̩̘͈̲͙͎͓̹̘̗͇͔̬̭̖͚͓̟̲͔͉͙̤͍̬̣̟̟̾̃̿̃͒̈̊̂͛̔̉͂̈́̋͋̋̎̈́̍̓͌̌̒͗̃̇͌̐͂̈́͐̍͂̋͋͗͐̇̎̒͌̾̈́̄̅͗̔̊̈́̿̄̀̈͒̀͒̐̇̀̈́̈́͐͒͛̎̓̆̋̅̆̆̌̈́̉̔̂͋̍͌̿͛̽͛̓̽̋̾́̀̈́́̉̂̈̅̄͑̈̐̇̏̆̃͂̐͐̄̽͒̐͒̈͑̒̎̿͆̌̌̐̀̈́͗̌̓͒̓̔̎̆͆̉̈́̀̈͐͑̋̓̌͒̒͗́̓͐͗̅̆͐̀̓̍̎̐̉̒̀̾̉̐͒̔̆̉̇̒̏͋̇̒̓̑̃̿̓̌̓̍̔́͆͆̃̀̅̈́͌̉̓̽͑́͊̏̀̈́̈́́̏̽͆̽̒̈̍̑̈́͆̋̉̄̄̈́́̈́̓̈́̐͊̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̷̡̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̙̻̭̯͖̹̣̠̯̯̩̹͖͉̻͖͍̱̻͔̪̫̟͙̝͓͖̘̺̼̺̠̤͖̤̮͙͙͉̫̪̹̩̝͖͈̫̖͍̭͕͇̮̳̗͇̞͕͕̰͚̦̪̳̼̞͓̖̤̲̲̗̯̠̦̜̘̯̺͍̺̰̮̗̬͔̼̠̣͔͕̺̝̜͙̞̦̳̬͈̱͚̪̪̫̗͙͓̲̦̞̝͚͕̰̟̻̝̮̳̼̙͎͚̬̭̖̗̹͍͓̰͓̰̯̹͈̼̹͖͖̩̺̰̱̮̳̞̦̗͕̱̱͇̠̗̰̖͈̤̦̘̣̠̼̬̘͖̪͙͈̰͕͍̥̹͇̻͔͚̠̟͙̼̭̲̤͓͎̪͙̭͉̲̲̘̘̭̳̲̗̬̪̱̼̟̮̤͇̮̱̼̟̪̳͉̰̰͓̇̽͂͊̈́͊̇͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ'̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̥͉͕̆̓̾̂̐̐͂̽͑̽̑͊̈́̓̌̀̍̈̌̌̀̀̔̽̈́̈́͑̈́́͋̀̆̈̀͑̑̎̐̂̈́̂̃͋͗̈͊̈̄͆̇͒̈́̃͐͆͐̏̊́̄̒̈́̐̅͐̉̈́͂̎̿̓͊̌̃̇̓̋͋̏͛̃͗͒͑͌̃̀̉͆̂̉̊̓͛́̀̈̀̆̌͛̀̔̇̓͑̍̋͑̃͑́̓̅̊̄̈́͒̑͑́̆̉̉͑̆̊͒̈́̄̂͋͋̿͂̏͋̆͗̽̃͂͑́͐̃̐͊̄͑̓͛͗͐̃̌͑͋̔͋̒̌͌́̊̓͌͛̐͆̊̈́̐̔̎̍̐͂̔̊̓́͌̈͒̇̒̏̔̋̀̔͋̎͒̅́̿̈́̐̈́͗͆͐̒́̄̓̈͒͛͂̔͋̀̐̽̌͆̄͋̇͑̈́̓̇̀̀͛̽́̀͂̈́̀̆̓̆͒̔̏̽̇̈̾̀̆̇̈́͆͊̀̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ṃ̷̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̲̤̲͉̰̜̫̦̞͚̳̹̲̩̰̘̰̠̟͓͎͚̖͎̟̫̼͖̟̪̻̰̜̲͚͈͖̫̻̞̜̜̰͉͍̤̼̗͊̀̌͊̈́͋̐̎̔̔̑̽͋͗̎̌̐͋̎̏̓͆̂͒̐͂̀̄̾͒̓̋͛̏́͋͗̃͂͂͆̈́̈́̃̊͗̓̉̓́̅͒͒̀͊̔̌̏̐̇̂́̓̾͂̉̆͐̐͒̉̈́̑̍͊̀̃̎̿͋̈́̅̀̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͓̙̜̲̳̪̻͉̯̰̦̰͙̹͇̫͓͍̭̘̺̗̣̭̫͎̘̺̜̠͙̰̥̰̖͍̙̲̜̩̻͙̩͙̥̥̬͖̹̻̦̘̤̻̗͚̣̰̞̤̦̩̫͚̬̗̻̘̗̹̰̱̥̬̗̭̥̲̳̫̹̗̪͚̜̘̩̦̪̙͔͉̠̫̖̯̻̠̪͔͓̩̗̤̲͓̫̭͈͇̼̪͙͖̠͉̦͕̫͍̮͍̩̮̞̖̙̲̱̳̳̯̖̣̣͇̭̮̯͖̙̦͙̖̣̱̥̹̳̬̹̙̖͉͈͙̖̻̰̝̞͓̬͓̦̪̳̟͇̯͕̙͉̱̘͈̝̗̝̟̭̖̠̼̯̻̭̰̮̞̤̲̫̳͍̳͙͚̤͚̝͈̪̣̜͈̦̪͇̺͚͓̎̈́͋̐̑̍̔́̌̃̎̿̾̈́̿͌̀͆͆̒͂͂́̑͂̿̾̂̓̄̀̀̑̆̽̈́͊̀̒̀͒̃͋͑͆̎͋̉͋̑̒̾͐͒̀͆͂̄̎̈̒́̌̅̿̆̅͌͐͗͐̽̈́̄̌̉̅̆́̈̈̍̃͊̔͑̽͆̌̌̎̄́͂̐͑̏̎͋̃̔͑́͌̈̌̉́̆̈́̄̃̇͒̑̂͊́͌̌̂͆̈́̎̒̄̐̂̉̄̇̈́̉͐́̿͌̇̏̋̊̔̋͋̆̓̓̄́̈́͋̎͛̃͋̊̎͒͌̏͋̿̀̉̏̀͆̐̈́̒͊̌̊̃̒̑̀̒̒̄̈͋̔͒̄̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅģ̵̧̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̲̮̳͕̜̞̗̰̪̖̪̺͇̟̠̩͕͇̺̯̞̯̹̹̬̞͓͔͎̪̳̥͍̲̟̙̠̣̰͇̜̜̪͕̻͚̦̭͖͔̙̻͇̼̩͙͖̯͕̟͙͙̰̭̙͖̮̰̻̲̠̦̥̳̪̞͔̹̰̼̜͙̝̟̞͉͖̹͕͖̺̦̞̩̘͚̦̦̩̪̥̣̹̪͔͇̟̼̺̠̟̜̯̲̪̳̪͔͎̺͎̙̲̲̘̟̰̹͙̙̖̟͓̯͉̳̯̝̜̯͕̪͕̼̩̭̼̦͈͒̌̈́͗̌͒͆͋̏̂̓͐͑̔̓̒͐̑́́̒̾͗̾͛̊̐̓̇̈́̂̆̋̑̀̏̈̓͋̀͋͂̈́̈̂̋͌̊͋͋͛̏͂͋̈́̎͑͐̉́̃̋́̔̾͛́̑͆̐̒̔̎͐̅͌̈̂̒̒͂͛̽̎̔̈́̇̽̃̍̅͂̌̍̎̄̐̑̇͆̉͂́͌͌̉̃̓̔̑͂̈́́͐̀͛̊͛̓̐͋̓͒̐̏̔́̍̃͐́̀̆̌̈̓̄̿̎̊̃̋͒̓́̈́̈̓͊̈́̀̐̆͛̿̉̔̑͆́̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̛͙̺̳̰̗̠͕͇̞̫̱͖͕̦͍̖͚̭̥͉̫̹̙̣̤͚͍̘̳̙͚̟̖̺̭͇̳̙̪͉̰̝̘̥͈̻̪͚͕̹̤̯͈̱̩̺̥͇̖̫̤̺͍̟̤͓̝̫̦̘̙̙͕̺̮̦̭̞̬̘̳͈̲̯̜̬͈̞̬̲̥̳̥̥͎̬̦͔̙̤͓̥̯̖̣̜̣̝̱̖̗̺͙͓̗͉̺̪͔̮̲̞̻͚͙̼̝̺͉͚̍́̆̈́̇́͐̃̂̇̈̓́̈́̏̓̎̂͐̈̄̎̍̇̇̀̈́̒̾̈̐̈͊̓̍̒́̄͋̌͒̉͐͐̂̾̆̀̓̑̓͋̌̌͗̽̉̍̾͗̍̒̋̑̈̈̊̓͋̌́̄͗͗̌͑̅̈́͊̔͐̓͊̍̃̍̈́̓̏̓͌̓̈́̋̄̈̉̓̓̓̈́́̌̅͑̄͛̈́̏̍̓͛̑̏͊̇̏̃̽̋̂͂̏̑́̏̌́̇̽̐̀̉̏̈́̈́̋̊̽̍̋̍̀͑́̓̄͋͆͋͐͒̿͑̿̀͒͆͑̓̋̓͌̅̂̀̐̇̄̅̿͋̈́̓̀́́̀̏́̀́͌̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĭ̴̡̨̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̞͈̦̝̪̥̖̜̼͚͈̩̘̦̞̟̼̳̫̲̞͕͉̹͔͚̘̯͇̠̺̝̝̼̼̯̯̤̞͈̼͇̘͖̣̖̘̜̦̮̲̼̺̯̗̤͍̰͕͎̤̯̖͖̥̬͙̤̫͖͔̺̦̥̦͔̹̮̯̺̳̱̝̜̺̞̼̫̻̼̥͓̥͓̩͔͔̦̞͕̙̈́̓͌̈́͗̽̆̔̆̋̌̉̑̀͑̊̌̈͆͑́̿̇̃̃͐͂̊̑̌̋͌̄͒̅̌̈́̈́͋͆͋͗̈́̇͐̉̐̅̿͆̈́̿̅̽̌̈́͌͂̌̏́̓̌̄͐͋͋͗͛̓̿̏̓̊̾͋͗̆̉̂̎̀́̽̐͋̑̋̓̌͋̄̅͑̑̃̓͐̎͐̔̈̌̽̍̀̆̏̇̐̈́̄̀̉̌͂̀̈́̎̇̑̓̏̂͂̊̃͑̾̈́̅͊̊̐̿̽̑͛̾͆͆̄̓̊̈́̊̈́̇̈́̾͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ṅ̷̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͉͎̲͉̠͇̻̖̼̫͚͉̲̮͉̜̜̪͈̬̞̬͍͕̪̪̭̻̥̩̺̥̰̟͈͈̝̠̣̱̰͚̜̤̺̬̺͓̖͚̪̱̭͕̺̤͓̘͔̠͕̘̻͍͙̠̫̮̟͖̮̮̰̭͕̦̪͕̖͇̫̗̤̟̩̤̮̲̰̮͓͉͇̪̖̦̭̜̜̪̥͓̲̻̮͙͖̯̗̖̹̲͖̩͉͎͎̦̼̯̳͕͙͈͕̹͙̬̯͎̻̫͇̰̲͓̩̤̹͇̯̙̥̹͎͕̪̭̣̟͕̫̼̻̯͇̜̬̐̈́͂͒̂̀͋͐̊̒̿͗̐͗̋̌̀̓̽̈̅̎̓̃̈́̅̉͌̐͗͛̓͒͒̿͒̒̓̔͗̀̃̋̓̔́͊͊͋͆͊́̎̓͋̒̅̏͌͊̆̓̈́͗̄̆̽͗̎̂̓̋̽̂̇̇͑͊̊̇̅̅̊̑͐̓̎́̾̆͆̇͒̃͋͆͗̈̉̌͆͋̃͊̄͊̓͌̓̓̍̈́̄̎́̆͂̆̋̏͑̊̐͌̄̔͌̃͊̏͗͑̃̊̃͒͛̓̎̋̂̏͌̃̓̎̉̉̾̏̂͛́͗̀͛̋̊̈̓͂̇̿̃͗̆͆̂̐͗͌̏͐̄̒͊̽̈́́̑͛̇͂̾͋̈̓̓̽̀̍͆̓̋͐͊̂͂͐̒̊͗̃̇̆͒̈́̃͒̔͑̆̀̈́̒͆͌͐̒̋̓̉͑̓͛̅͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̶̨̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̛̛͍̥̟̭͍̘͚̭͖͍͎͈̜͉͇͙̺̫͍̺͕̩̹̟̘̮̪͖̳͍̪̜̼̻͇̩͖͎̩͔̘̬̟̗̱͈̜̪͉͓̲̳̰̪̠̞̗̮̘̝̯͇̹͙̫̼̖͓̝̹̰̣͕̻̜̯̼̻͚̲͍̤̦͇͍̰̼̞̏̿͊͗̾͆̄̿̈͆̇̀̐̏̇̈́͋̎̇̀͋͆͂͒͑̅̀͛͌̎͋͑̊̇̿͐̒͒͌̀̃͋͌̊̏̊̅̉͒̅͋͂́̄̐̉̉̆̍̎͐̇̔͗̀̿͂̇̑͑͑̎̀̏̋̎̃̆͒͆͌̽͒̀͐̈́̓̈́͑̉͆͊̎̂̋̅͐̊̄͑̏̓̓͋͆̄͆́̓̉̈̈́̆̅͗̈́̈́̏̈̈͑̔͆͗͐̉͋̇̏̐̐͊̇̾̐̈͑͗̀̆͆́̅̄̐̄̊̎̈͋͗͐̿́̔̾̌̀̀̃̐̈́̓̓͂̆̃͑̏̽͛̒̈́̃̊̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̢̝͈͇͈̬̞̘̖͈͓̝̼͓̥͇̭̩̗̲̰̘̳̣̟͉̗̻͙̮̗̣̭̱̘̰̜̹͖̟̩̝̗̞̼͕̝̦̩͎̻̗̼̠̪̰̜̳̲̳̬̼̥̙͓̤̖̲̖̲̯̝̲̼͓͍̖̺̰͉̫̠̜̮͎̲̺̠̼̳̫̤͓͓͚͍̞̙͇̟̰͕̲̤̹͎̭͚͙͈͖̪̹̖̪̻͉͍̺̤̟͍͚̯͖̣̲͚̦͍̞̦͈̦̭̣̩͇͕̗̤̩͙̣̬̬̘͔̠̰̘̺̺̟͎͖̯̤̞͚̻̺̣̭͖̝͍̯̝͎̺̤͖͖̭͚̺̯̦̠̰̝̲͔̣͎͉̰̭̭̝̼̲̫͕̮̭̦̙̖̬͖̠͈̦̳͙̜͍̽́̌͊͌̈́̆̽́͋̐͂̉͊͑̒̂̃͛̒̿͛̔̈͂̏̊̾̾͐̋̉̀͊̃̀̚̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̛̛̟̝͎͉̯̺̳̣͇͔͖͔̤̦͓̗̝̗͈͖̪͕͙̙̮͎̟̼͊̽̌̑̾̏̽͑͌̈́̽̇̇̽̀̋̎͂̔͗͗̇̈́̈́́̓̈́̏̒͑̈́͂̓̈̂̓̔̽̏̓̀͗̿́̀̈́̑͂͋̀̀̔͌̓̔̋̑̎̐̃̉͂͑̀̎̓́̄̿̏̆́̒̃̅͌͌̊̎͐̇̏̋͑̽̅̌̎̊͒̾̓̅̐́͂̈́͒̈̒̉̋̂̈́̄̒͛̊̍̍̉̃̒̍̒́̌̀͋̍̅̒̽̊͑̐̂̿̑̉͊̄̋̂̇̽̊̈́͊̀͛́̇̅̊̃̓̑̌̒̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̨̨̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̮͓͙͚͎͕̹͙̭͙̯̞̬̯̥͍̖̻̭̟͙̼̲̗̻̝͖͚̘̬̪͎̲̺͚̳̲̱̲̟̩̝͎̗͓͇̹̝̤̟͕̰̯̗̼͓̘͇̰̠̯͚̖̻̺̹͍̟̘͉͙͕̥̞̜͙͇͈͖͚̫̣͓͕̼̗̥͎͔̦͍͙͎̗̗̣̟̣͕̩̤̲̱̰̲̲͙̯̙̹̫̗̞̫̬̥͔̰̳̦̘̰̮̲̺͙̝̞̟̬̺͕͔̰͙̯̰̹̬̯͚͓͖͍͖̠̭̠͚͖͖̥̻̠͕̼͇̺̮̟̲̞̘͓̜̤͉̱͙̝̝̫͚̪̲͈̲̥͖̠̟̫̟̝̠̤͍͍̹̙̤̹̩̻̭͍̞̲̮̦̲̫̰̜̳̩̼̰̝͉̝̠̳̱̪͇̱̺͇͙͍̦̺͚̻̰̳̜̮̖̯̀͂̒̿͒͋͑̓̈́̐̐̈́̋͒̆́̌͐͒̍̆̊͒̄̑̈́̇̈́͗̈́̓̽̋͌̊͌̇̿͗̅̋͐͆͂͌͊̋̈̀̏͆̌̌͐́͋̽̏̆͂͑̏̅͆͋̓̒͌̑̔̈́͒͛͒̌̃́͑͌͆̅͗̄̿́̽̔̀̈́̋̿̈̃͆͂̅͑͐̏͑̉͒̍͋̌̂̀̃͛̌̀́̈́̑̾̓͛̐̓͛̀͗̓͐̋͊̑̈́̄̽͋̐̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̰̩͓͎̥̣̦̝͎͈͙̜̥͇̮̯͓̻̪̮̰̲͕̤̘̯̜͎̺̼͔̳̖̱̩͙̞̱̜̱̘͓̪̯̖͈̗̦̭̠̙̺̞̜̬̭͔̙̯̬̞̰̜̮͉͙͖̤͕̝̤͙̖͓̱̥̹̭̲͓̤̮͔͉̖̤̺̖̬͕̖̜̫͍̜̬̙̣̞̱̪̺̻̼͉̦̣̬̘̰̤̳͉͎̬̥̦̲̹͓̫͖̭̬͕̭̮̩̱̜͚̹͎͇̠̞̝͉͚͍̣͎̭̫͈͎͉̣̳̜̪̜̹͉̦͈͉̩̝͇̭̬͍̩̖̣̦̻̮̭̹̺̠̻͓͈̬̙̳̩͍̬̦̖̦̝̱̲̮̺̠̝̣̬̤̲̟͉̻̘̗͇͔̳̯̦̪̫̦̹̤͂͗̍̑̽̊̽̓̀̿̈̂̋̐͐̾̂́͗̾̾͗̄̋̐̽̅̒͌͋͊̀̇̔̊̿̓̎̈̆̓̊́͌̃͋̂̆̌̍͛̐͑̔͌̿̈́̔̇̾̓̿̅̈́͊̀͌̓̆̐͒͋̉̇́̈͂̇͆͋͊͆͛͑̾̈̀̓̉͌̏́̔̓̓́̇̀̉͋̿̔̉̀̌̊̅̊̂̓͛͑͒̅̈́̈̓̀̒̈́̇͌̾͌͂̊́̓̏̿̍͌̍͂̔͐̽̈̽͂́̇̅̋̄̾̒̽̆̆̇͑͛̓͐͛̀̈́̽̈́͛̾̄͌͐̐̀̎̽̒̈̈̃͐̈́̄̽̽͗̏̄̏͌̏͋̅͛̇̽̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṫ̸̢̡̛̛̛̛̜͙̯͉͉̲̼͔̩̝̖̜̣͓̖̤̮̼̯̪̣̗͚̱̖̣͕͕̹̮̘̩̼̮̤̞̺̺̼̪͓̼̞͇̘̲̰͍̱͈̹̺͎͈͍̞͚̭̅̑͐͐͗̏̀́̆̑͒̉̇͐̍́̓̌́̐͛͆̽̂̑̀̂̈́͒̀̓̏̌͆̌̿͗̉̑̈́̍̍͂͒͌͐̽͊̍̍́͌͋̅̾̄̏̈́̑͑̈̓̽̽̔̅̅̉̊̉̍̃̏̈́̈̃̋̉̈́̓̎̀̉̀̽̒̉́̀̀̎̍̏͋̈́̐̉́̇̋̇̈͒̽̌̿́̑͐͒̍̊͆̊̀͛͛̃͊̀̓͂̈́̓́̏͌̇̊͗̐̃̋͗̌͂̂̎̽͐̐̽̒̃̈̅̋͐̒́̎̈̌͂̊̅̈́̑͌̄̅͌̍̔̎̆̿̽̃̅̈́̆̅̄̊̂̌̓̄͑͋̒̐͂̅̿̎̈́͛̌̎͂̾́̈́̄̈́̔͂̅̿̿̑̽̆̓̈́̋̔͂̐̒̃̏̏̀̈́͌̉̀̇̈́̀̇́̌͗͆̏̐͋̍͛͒͗̓̉͋͒͌͂̏͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̴̡̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̹̝͖͉̳̻͇͉͎̻͎̪͚̤̼͍̟̪̯̰̪̫̦̙̬̩̙̣͚̤͔̻̭͚̝̼̳̤̩̙̖̥̬̫̗̗̝̩̦̳̰̣͖̜̖̟̙̩̯̪̞͔̪̮͚̙͍̲͍͕̪͙͔̻̭̤̞̩̟̪̯̪̭͚̝̲̳̞̥̠͍͓̪̦̝͎̙̳̤̼͎͉̠̫̣͎͉̭͓̲̫̮͎̣̰̳̫̝̤̪̺̫̭̼͕̭̟̮̥̗̭̲̞̣̱̟̩̮̖͇͔͙͇͔̮̜͖̖͚̤͉̘̳̱̹̯̗̭̘̫̲͉̠̱̳̟̗̳͙̺̥̲͇͍̰̘̹͕̗̦̝͖̺̪̪̰̠͉͉͍̣̘̝̠̭̺̬̰͍̬͍͉̘̥̭̬̤̰̮̙̘͇͍̬̗͉̞͖̰̳̬̘̟̖̗̬̩̱̭̭̩̖͎͕̝̰͔̫̗̙̰͔͖͚͔̐͗́̑̆̍̇́͌͐̀͂̀̎͊͊̆̿̌͗̑̋̇̌̓̓̍̎͌͗͂̄̓͌͐͐͂̍̋̈́̃̈́̄̓̂̍̓͛̈́͛́̽̀̎͛̋̀̒͊͛̈̉̃͊̏̈́͆͂̍͋̈̄͊̋̈́͒̎̂̒́̈̃̊̄͌͌̿̋̄͆̓̀̋̊̾́́̑̏͛̈̀̍̀̈́̍̽̑̋̃́̑̈̋̈͛̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̵̨̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̮̺͍̥̙̙̯͚̱͖̰̬̤̭̫̫̫͚̬͎̣̪̫̯̖̠̲̰̬͔̗̜͉̟͉̟̠̖̥̳̖̱̭̙̱͔̫̗̯̞̲̤̫̻̲̰̺̦̳̖̜͚̙̥̳͚̻̩̤̗̪͕̭̲̹̗̰̞̳̰̫̻͍͎̬̯̦̬̫̠̫̗̻̻̼̻̯̯͚̝̜̬̘̱̞̘̳̻̱̯̠̬̣̹̙̻̭͖̜̖͕͓̬̺̜̼̫͎͓͕̟̼͇̫̾̓̔̊͑͊́̃͑́͆͂͑̃̐́̇͊̽̍͊̀̅̀̏̍̾̐̓̔̉̏̿̏̈̎̂͌̊̈́̿́̐͊̊͑̃̓͌́̔̈́̔͌͌̇̾̍̔̂̈́͐̓̑̍̅͂͐̍̀͒̿̓̃͗̉͋̅̒͌̍̈́͐́̑̉̈́͋͗͂̈̿̓̋̽̈́́̉́̄̊́̍͋͋͆͊̉̑͛͆̏͛̈̅̀̎̀̒̓͋́̃͐̈̆͋͋̒̂̅̀̄̃̒̀̋̈̾̉̍̋̈́̾͐́̈̓̇̑̊̀̃̈̽̈̽̇̐̏̀̾̇̂̀̐̊̑͂͆̔̐̔͋̾̾̈́͒͌͌̌͛͆̏̐͆̊͋̎̇̄͑̅́̎̈́̿̓̋̆͑̒͋̆̆̍̏̆̈́̈́̈́̇͛̄̾̾̾́̊͊͛͂͆̿̍͗̈́̈́̈́̓̈́́͂͌̄̈̃͒̉̔̋̆́̈́̂͊͒̀̒̀͒̃̄̆̔̐̈́͆̔͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̴̧̢̙̙̭̭͉̞͙̱̻̠͍͔̞̲̗̝̭͕̖͈̼͓͕̳̦͕̤̹͎͚͈̘̱̩͚͊̓̍͗̀͗͊̈́̒̎̒̀̉͌̏̈́̔̈̌̾̿́̐̓̇͊̑̾͒͘̕͜ ̸̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̪̫̜͈̟͎͕͖̜̭̻͔̯̜̳̺̱̻͕̻̣̦͇̬̠̬͈̼̱̮̗̪̹͔̝̼̟̹͚̜̻̦̰͓̰̙̹̥̻͔̲̭̘̱̟̣̝͓̜̩͚̯͖͎͈̟̜̲̗̺̠̮̞̫̺̞̜͚͇̻͖̟̲̥̞̯̟͍̻͉͙͍̞̮̥̜̙̫̗̙̱̤̞͙͙̹̺̻͕͖͎̤̫̱̜̞͒̒́͂́̈́̅̽̊̊̆̔͒͋̔͂̀̍̃̌͊̍̇͛̔͋́̈́͌̑̃̍̀̿́̍̔̒͋̂̈̋́́̂͑̉̍̎̒̀́̔̾͆̑̈́̏̀̂͂͑̀̾̔̆̌̋͆̾͂͛̏̎̂͊̓̿̍͋̐̓̎́̂̈̇͊̈̓̆̑͛̐̊͆̋̆̀̾̾̐͆̾̽͋͑̓̀͂́̈́̋̊̀̉͛͌̆͂̈̊̍̒̀̈́̈̉̅̓́͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̶̨̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̫̟̘̝̝̖͈̙͇͙̬̞̭̩̼͍͙̬̭̻̱̠͕̞̗͓̙̬̠̝̣͈̲̳̯̝͓̦̭̞͚̭͍̝͇͈̜̜̪̟͙̼̮͖͔̟̠̗̳̺̟̩̘͈̤̮̖̖̘̼̻̹̟͇̳̬͎̰̞͉̦̘͔̦̪̦̫̟͎̹̰̭̘̣͇̼̣̜͎̙̤͖̞̝̝̥͍̯͕͙͔̣̪̝̲̙͈̹͖͎̗̤̥̳̣̗̙̞͇̺͇͕͙̖̦̦͙̗̗̖̟͎̯͖̠̤̳̹͍̫̤̥͉̖̙͓͙͕̰̭̺͇̜̗̙͕̺̜͉̜͕̬̗̙͖͕̙̮̮̪̲̘͈͇̖̩̯̪̞͚͛͂̂͑̂̈́̈́̿̏́̈̆̔́̃̽͒͋̉̾̂̾́́͊͌̑̍̂͆͗̇͗́̉̈́̃̋͆͑̿̀̀̋́̔̒̉̈́̅̃̉̂̎͐͐̃̑̍̓̏͆̌̈́̈́̓̇̄̑̽̅͛̒̄̽̈́̏͊͛͐̈͂͌͗̏̽͂͐̄́̎͂͛̊̑̋͛͒̃̄͂̉̔̑̿̍̓̈́̋̑͋̋͛̌̀̈͌̌̑̈̉̀̽̂̆̀͗̽̉͛̉̈́͒̍͗͑̓̌̄̍̃̒̄̇͑̉̐̈́̋̓̈̐̔̄̂͋̇́̌͛̎͐͒̓̿́̌̄̉̉̓͆̊̾̓͆̒̒̍̀̒͂̐͆͐̂̓͐̆̔̓̇͐̔̀͐̊̑̀̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅy̵̡̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̞͍̳̦̮͇͔̙̫̻͈͇̹͓̝̙̣͈͔͕̥̪̭̣̼͔͔̣̮̯͕̙͓͖͔̻̥͔͉̤̻̗̞͓̪̭͙͚̥͚̝͉̣̱̠̣̭̰̙̣̘̣̙̞̤̰̭͚̟̠͈̻̬̩͔͇̹̝̘̯̣̩̦̗̼̼̻͕͒̈́̐̆̍́͌̇͌̃̋̈́̊̈́̎̄̎́͌̑̃͑̓̏̐̀̇̽̀̔̍̔̅̌̇̓̔̊̈́̈̈́͗̂̾͂̄̒͂̿́͂͊́̎̔̌́̐̀̈́͆͑̋̄͊͊̈͑͊̓̇̀͌̅̏͐̏̽̈͊̃͋̀̔̈́̃̀̑̉̊́̔͊̆͆̓̊́̈́̄́̆̂̆͋̒̅̆̂̊̂̽̑̆̓͂̿̂͗̈́̔̄̆͂̇̎̿̃̄̽̃̈́̃͐̓͆͒̈́̿̓̒̽̐̆̈́͛̓̀͗͛̈́̈́͆̆̉̃̋̽͒̈́̀̉͂̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̨̡̢̧͉̻̗̖͓̘̝̬̻̠̟̤̮̩̦̳̭̺̠̤̹̩̳͕̖̣͖̭̤͇̱̝̭̳̥͉͚̥̯̤͕̺̼̝̞̞̫̥̤̲̪̤̫̖̠̣̰̮̯̲͉͎͖͇̱̟̣̘̠͓̜̞͎͚̯͎̥͔̘̭͍̹̩͋̄̿̓̋̔̈́̇̀̾̀͌̑͊̊̊̆̃̆͐́̂̑̋̔͆̔̒̾̈́̿̾͑́̄̔̄̆̓͊̍̉̍̄̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠d̴̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̩͖̫͔̥͍̝̝̻͙̦̣̫̮͙͙̺͇͖͉͓̼̠̲̭̖͈͔͕̭̯͙̤͎̼̭̫̼͎̩̗̗̳̩͓̘͉͍̤̙͓̼̟͙̮͍̬̼̖͈̞̣̤̰̪̖͙̙̙͇̼̳̺̫̭̠̝͈͖͓̤̞͓̘̠̫̻̤͎̰̤̠̳̹̟̳͈͕̫͕̙͕̝̞̱̖͙͍͎̳̝̦̝͚̜̰̹͔̘̣̭̳̘̟̱̠͔̖͕͈̦͈̩̱͖̝̙̪͈̝͖̱̼̬̟͇͔̙̺̫̣͇͖̲̠̯͈̥͎̦͎̳̪̠̺͈̟̬̞̦͓̗̦̺̻͙̲͙͍̺͖͇͚̫̰̀̈́̿̑̀̌̉̀̀̋̾́͛́̃̎͛̾́̿͂̈́̓̍͒̔͊̓̐̈̐̇̆̐͐̏͂̽͂̽̀̒́̾̈́͗̀̈͂͗̅͑̈́̈́͛̄͋̂̈̈́̈́́̓̊̒͑̀̍̋͗̊̾͆̒̽́͋̇̅͂̈́̏̀̔͐̋̓̄̏̈́̂̇͂̎̌̈́̑̊̄̎̈́̃̈́̉̇͌͊̽͛̉̓͆͂͛͊͆͐̈̾͌̓͂͂̿̿̍̂̈̊͒̉͑̈̒̍̈̾̎͑̌͒̔̊̄̔̎̓̓̇́͋͋̊̐͊̇͐͑̽̀́̽́̉̽́̎̈̍̇̾͆̈̀̔̒̏͗̀̒̓͗̈́͂͒͒̃̆̈́̆̋́̄͊̈́͛̈́̇̀͗̉̄̇̃͗̈̋̃͐̈̀̎̌͑̓́̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̵̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̘̗͓̺̖̬͙̰̜̦͍̬̹͇̥̩͎͚̲̙̱͓̘̙͍͖͙̹͖̟͈͙̳̟͖̦͓̹̠̲͔̻̖̳̺͍̯̫͙͕̻̣̠̮͕̣̜͓̣͉̥̦̬̺̼̳͎̤̠̤̻͕̜̙̭̰̳͙̹͇̭̯͔͙̫̟̰͉̗̮̜͕͖̭̟̙̩̟̩͙̞̦̥̯̙̠̤͖̭͚̜̦͖͎͙̳̟̭̜̫̹̞͉͈͖͚̺̜͇̣̤̲͚͍̙̻̣͕̭̬͖̗̹͚͇̳͍͖̥̟͈̺̙̹̹̣͍͚̮̲̰̗͈̥̗̣̺̥̜̦̯͎͈͉̘̻̙̘̟̼͔̻̱̣̹̬̯̦̖͙̻͈̱͚̳͓̱̞̺̘͉̻̭͊̏̌͒́̆̿͆̄̅̄̈́̀̓̊͗̂͋̀̀̐́̏̏̅̑̆͊̋͑̆̄̆͐̽̓̒͋̈́̋͛̓͋̃̐̀̃́͂̑̄̆͑̎͌̏́̌͐̔̓͒͐̈̆̉̄̽̄̈́̋̈́̾͛̑͒̈́͒̂̀̅͋̈́̅̽̌̿̀̑̐̽̽̌͛̎̃́͗̊͒̔͐̈́̐͌̇̅̑͊̓̋̌́̌́̀̌̀́̇̓̆͌̂͐͑̋̅̌̓̀̆͆̌̓̈́̽̈́̀̇̈̀̈́̈́͋̃͌̐͆͆̎̽͑̓̉͋͐̄͋̈́̿̽͐̇̓͑̈̈́̃́͗̃͗̈́̊͌͐̌͗̌͑͋̊͐́͂̈͒̈́̓̐͂̍̈̇̓̿͐̒́̔̽̈́͌̌̈͒͗͛̌̃̈́̽͒͊̋͗͆̎̑̀͐̈́̆̽͑̂̎̑̓̔͗͋̿͋̔̉̐́́̈́̔͗̐̌̑̈̔̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̲̪̙̦̭̣̤̟̞̲͓̺͇̙̼̮͉̳͈̖̼̟̠̼̞͕͓̤͓̥̠̙͎̪̼͎͉̹̳̟͕̺̤̤͙̜̪̤̘̜̩͎̮̣̘͓͖̼̫͎̥͈͙̮̜̰̤̥̣̘̩̤̼̝̞̖̳̦͓͓͖͎̪̮̙̩̫͔͍̫̳̺͎̙̥͇̖̮̜̠̙̝̻̬͓͇͎̯̹̟̻̣̼͓̫͓̩̤͓̜̟͔̩̳͙̼̥̂̇̽̔̂͂̓͊͐̎̽̀̀̐͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅê̶̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̹̞͕̥͈̳͓̗̘͙̥͉͍̳̰̭̗͚̝̮͎͇̩͚̩̫̩͔̻͎̩͖͇̩̲̠͈̩̭̠̯̹͍̺̘̻̜͍̯͙̳̗̫̗̱̟̥̞̝̼͓̪̺̼̣̣̯̱͚͙͉̗̤͉̜͕̘̤̤̱̼̗͚̖̼̪͕̣̬͚̼̻͎̘̰̼̭̫͙̫̣͉̼͙̼̣̟̦̟̤̟̙̱̗̙̣̜̣͎̮̻̟̬̺̥̯̬̖̲͔̥͖̝̺̺͓̜͔̗̯͉͉̩̟̘̜͎̮̯͚͕̱̗͈̤̺͖̯̹͙̮̘͚͔̺̞͔̫̘̣̗̬̞͕̹̦̜̺̱̖̤̺̖͙̰̪̳̞̗̬̩̜͇̰̦͚̳̖͖͓̟̤͚͚̗͕͕̦̥̳̙͇̤͎̝̤͈͍̘̗̗͈̪̹͉̖͍͎̻͓̫͚͔̗̙̤̠̙̯̼͔̻͉͎̜̭̩͓̳̤̗̣̬͙̖̙̤͖̫͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̸̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͎̟̘̘̖̱͎͍̺̦͔͉̪͓̻͓̱͈͈̞̩̫̻̳̝͓͇̗̹̮͉͕̞̪͓͕̝̺͔̺͕̱̭̱̻͙̦̰͉̼̪̮̲̯̮̲̞̳͇̗̼͇̝̳͚͈̣̹͍̪̩̪͉̬͎̮̺̰̤͎͈̬͕̙̗̭̪̘̹̥̟̟͈̠̟͇̼̤͔̣̯͇̞̦̱̱̦̟̻̲̲͇͙͔̳̰̺̫̼̭̪̟̻̖̼̬͚̞͔͙͓͔̼͎̯̜͍͓̥̹̗̩̟̲͈͕̯͉̩̝͕̝͇͚͇̞̬̱̙̭̮̙̭̺̻̝̗̼̠̦͍̰͚̙̤͈̪̝̠̜̞̺̞͓͉̭͔̟̲͉̳̫͓̲̝̼͇̙͔͚̞̲͐̋̔̀̓̊̐͗̑̂̔́̆̊̈̆̊̓̐͆́́́̿̎̌̍̈́̀́̀̈́̀̒͋̍̇̿̂̔́̊̐̑̏͋͛̃͊͑̈́̿̄̽́̈́͋́̄̽́̀͑̈́͑̐̎̇̃̊̄̐̎̀͆̋̽̽̋͊̍̌̈̀̆̀͛̇̎̽̎̓͋͊͗̐̋̒̈́̇͂̊̽͋̒̊̌͐͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̛̛͍̲̠̟̭̜͖̲̞̫͈͕̖͇͉͓͕͍̩̥̤̘͔͉̼̥̮̫̬͔̫̤̖̖͇̗̩̼̙̪̭͇̙̱̬̟͓̼̫̜͇̬͍̯̥͓͉̠̩̼͎̲̖̠͚̼̺̖̘͚̯͇̝̞̱̯̹̤͔̲͕̫̖̮̼͙̙͎̤̮̙̗͇̗͕̘̠͓̟͖͙̺̙̘̮̓̑̌̅̑̾̈̇̓͗́̎̋̓͆̿̂̾̅̑̑̈́̊̆̉̎̅̈̑̋͆͂̐̈́̽̓͌͌̽̃̍̓͗̌̋͑̑͑̀͐̏̿̐̽̓̈̽̉̊̀͐̏̾̈́̈́̈́̂̅͂̓̈́̄̅̾̿̓́͐͌̿͛̔̃̐̀̋̓̀͒͒̎̏̔̐̾̃̉̿̋̈͌̌̄̀͑̈́͐̀̈́͌̒̑̌̋͋͆̂̆͒͑̔̔̆̎͊͋͗͂̈́̅̀̊̂̓̎̈́̈͒̑̀̒̍͒̅̉̈́̄́̓̏͐̌̇͌́̈́̃͋͂̽͑́́̉̇̋̎̏̂͛̄̄̈́͆͆͆͒̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝į̴̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̺̬͍̰͈̯͎͎͉̣̮̯̜͍͙̱̫͙̹͍̲͇̤̲̝̝̜͓̯̗̩̮̱̣̣̲̩̞̠͔̘̗̖̯̠̪̫̼͇̯͉̬̭͚̘̲̘̩͉̤̞̺̲̗͈̟̰̟̥̞̬͙̗̞̯͙̲͓̝͙͎͇̠̹̤̠͍̜̞̻̝̠̻̳̻̱̭̭͈̺̖̦͚̭̗͇͇̪̭̳̱̥̙͎̩͇̝͍͔͙̫̗̭̮̘̻̞͙͇̟͓͈̝̝͖̜̹̖͓̟̜̯̩̳̭̖̥̹͍̮̞̭̞͖͗͌̎͆̒̉̀̋̈́͂̒̊̑̿̒̍̈́͗̿̀̋́̃̐̾̀̓̏̆͌̐̒̂̎̄͗̈́̓̓̎́͆͌̅͆͂̅̓̈́̈́́̈͛̏̊͛̓̔̉̓̌͆̿͑̈́̀̑̅͒̆͊̎̈͆̀̑͒͌̄̌̃̃͌͂͛̀͑̾͌̊̈́̈̒͌́͆͂̿̿̂͑̇̾̃͂̓̾́̏͊͌͒̅̿̓̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅv̵̡̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̠͓̳͚̬̩̱̙̱̤̖̰̰͚͔̮͇̭̖͔̤͖̟̖̣̗̩͉͇͖̱̟̞̻͍̖͚̲̭͙͉̝̰̰̣̬̠̘̗̥͔̩̙̦̱͕̹͖̦̙̻̫͍̦̗̣̘͙̦̳̺̺͓̘̟̱̗̘̝̙̟̮̜̥̥̳͙̣̣͙͈̠̩͔̳̱̩̮̞̺̝͉̠̳̩̟̦̦̬̤͎͎͇̘̖͉̟̯͈͉̇̊̀̃͑̉̈́̎́̈́̓̍͑͑̐̌͛̆́͑̂̄͋́̌̑̓̅́̎̔̋̀̓͋̅́̏̀́̃̌̍̃̉̈́̀̌̏͌̿̈̓͌͗̂̈̈̅̋̅̎̽͂̀̈́̂̿̏̍͌̌͆̒̊͌̍͛̏͂̀̄̊̓̉̓̀̅̈́̄̎̎̎̀̿͋̈́̃̑̈́̒́̽̾̐̑̓̒̏̅̑͆̏͐̉̾͋͗̿̀͌̄̐̀̃̎̍͆̉͌̈́̅͌̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̦̠̱̬̭̝̺̹͈͓̩̬̹̩̣̝͕̠̼̮̘̪͔̞̖̱̣̰̜̠̞͉̤̼̖̘̝̤̝̻̭̭̣̼̦̝̝̱̫͙̥̠̪̳̦͙͍̞̗͎̜͔̣̤̦̲̗̻̻̼̩̯̲̟͇̗̬̥͍̯̙̞̫̣̭̗̠̥̼̘͔͈͉̜̥̫̖̮͇͍̮͚̪̱͓̙̖̙̝̼͎̼̣̭͍̥̱̫̮̖̯̹̟̫̦̠̼͕̬̘̞͍̗̪̙̤̯̤̤̬̠̱͚͇͙̯̦͚͍̙͔̥̮̜̦̩̱̯͖̹̝̩̞̖̥̫̯̘̭͇̟̟̟̺̦̞̼̗̳͔̦̠̮͓͍͕̺̹͚̝͈̙̟̯͎̼͎̮̯̼͙̬̤̦̻̣̪̭͓̰̪̲̾͒̂̈̊̿̀̂͛̽͂͛͂̓̊͑̀͑̂͂̌̀͗̑̿͑͛̄̌̃̒̀̽͌̀̐̇͂̐͆̇̒̒̉̀̈́̀̏̉̀̆́̐́̓̑̉̓̇̇͛̍͗̒́̍͂̐͑̾͂͗̉̋̐̌̌̉͒̊̌͐̇̀́͐̆̃̄̉͂̈́̏͆͋̋̈́̈́̀̃̃̆̏̋̉̈́̆̉̉̑̃̓̎̈͗̈̎̈̅͆̊̅͛̃̀͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̧̡̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̥̭̪͙̝͉̳̲͍̮̦̖͕̹͖̩͓̝̠͈̰̝̼͕̹̣̭̱̭̝̯͔̮͖̣̩͍̩̥̗͙̝̗̣̝̖͓̘̪͕̟͈̰̰̣̞̩̯̟͕̣̤͍̻͖̬̼̝̯̗͉̯͎̺̯̗̼̼͙̲͓͕͇͙̭̲͍̜̣̻̬͍͈̼͔̩̻̤̟̱̩̘̤͙̱͉̜̮͈̣͍̩͉͚̱̺͕͚͙̦̲̲̩̰͖͓͔̳̼̞̫̳͇̹̥̥̥̺͓̳̟̬̠͉̣͇̫͕̮͓̣̫̺̬͚͇̻̥̦̞̝͕̪̲̬̪̪͓̹̝̥̪͖͔̟͕̪̈̏̂̉̋̄͋̔̔̇̀͋̃͐̏̂̀̆̅̑̍̈̉͛͂͂̈́͊̑̍̀͂̊̐̉̔̓̌̒̈́͊̽̒̄͌̀̅̈́̃̍̒̌̊̎̓͛͂̅͑̽̊̋̐̈́̎̑̈́̽͆̈́́̈́͌̈̓̏̀̈́̈́͊͆̆͐̒͆̊͑̍̉̒̇̿͋̏͆͂͌́͒̃̑̂͐̐́̒̊́͑̌̑̀̽̉̌̿̾͗̃̅͛̊̔̐͗́͐̈͛̈́̂͌̋̓̅͌̂̎͊̓̂̾̉̈́͊̈̎͊̅̂́̅̆̂͒̓̓̓́́̽͒̀͗͌͗̓̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅb̴̡̧̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̡͕͚̮͖̳̼̻̼̭̘̱̳̭̥̘͇̻̩͎͙̣͕̱̮̥͎̖͖̥̬̘̯̞̻͚̹̬͖͍̤̤̙̹̞̤̲̪̰̞̻̙̗͈̪̭̲̻͍̳̲̟͚̺̞̤̪̖̖̝̱͍̙͕͖̺̯͈̥̥̤̹̼̬̲͚̭̝̣̗̯͇̬̘̯͍͚̮̳̝̫̻̹̮̖͍̫̰̥̪͇̝̖͍̖̫͈͉͎͕̫̯̥̯͍͈̳̮̤̘̣̮̳̼͉̱͍̙͇̺̩̬̝͇̱͓̰̟̜̠̯͈̯͈̮̺̩̦͔̥̥̟̙̭̬̮̣̗̖̱̯̞̯̫̮̘͙͈̮͖̤̯̯͔̣͉̭̭̱̙̱̥̪̲̹͖̩̭̝̗͈͔͕̤͒̇̇̆̊̍̉̆̔̀͂̾̓̀͒̀̿̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅư̶̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̦̰̻̟̫͇̳͇͍̮̩͔͎͉̤̭̟̯͕̩̙̹̯̼̭̻̘͍̠͎̝͔̬̖̮̤͈̖̜̟̻̬̗͔̦̱͖̩̺̣̠͓̪̠̲̩̯̙̗̼̹̥̟̳̬͔̹͉͍̤̬̩̭̦̯͎͈̗̥͇̻̗͓͕͕̜̯̠͔̙̥̯̳͇̩͙͔̜̣̟̲͎͎̻̳̫̹̖̺̲̺̬̲͙̲̟̹̠̻͓̝̗̞̫͎̖̩͚̖͉̩̮͕͇̦̼̫̳͇̜̟̜̼̤̥͇͕̞͙͉͚̮̝̮͚͍̝̙̝̠͖̻̳̫̫͋̑̀͌̄̈́̿̀͗͛̅̉̆̏̔͐́̌͛̿̑̃͌̏͌̓̅̉͑̅̓̓̃̐̑̃̍̆̿̆́̉̆́̒̑͌̌̓̈́̈̿͌͗͐̀͒̀̄̌̌̿̆̂̊͗͊̊̄̍̋̓̍̋̾̀̅̾̀͌̀͛̎̽́̓̉̋̃̊̅̾̋̈̄́̄͋̓͑̊̔͐̊̑͋̈̈́̃̆͌̂̀̌̈́̑͗̒̏̎̈́͛̈́̈́͂̌̆̈́̋͊̋͊̃̐͂͊̂͐͑̿̉̄̈̀̎̂͋͐͒̆̌͂́̊̃̈́̀͋̓̅͊̏̉̂̽͗͊̓͑̆̾͊̑́̽͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅs̴̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̢̮͍͕͉͙̫͉̝͍͓̦̹̦̩͔̲͓͇̺͎̲̦̖̹̣̙̟̳̥̙̹̭͎̦͉̯̞̟̺̳̞̮̻̘̟̩̣̳͚̯̜͉͈̻̦̫̪̣̳̳̗̝͇̻̱̱̙̻̰̟̜̥̤̻̫̜̬̥̭̲͇̝̳͍̜͖̠̺̭̞̩̻̠̠̀̈́͑͜͜͜ͅͅͅi̴̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̮̠̝̩͕̩͔͓̰͍͔̺̘̙͍̖̥̺̣̟͚̜͈͔͖͉̗̘͕̙͎̼̟̠̤̖̺̫̟̘̬̪͔̲̟͓͔̳̩͍̫̬̖̰̗̭̱̘̹͎̝̘͔͚͓̥͉̱̟͙̮̥̦̫̰̱̭̬̳̜̖̳͚͕̫̬̤̙̝̖͎̖͍̝̩̺̯̜̩̙̖̞̙̠̺̻̬̙͚̩̟̪̩̮̟̞̙̹̺͚͓̥̹̜͕͓͇͖̝͕̟̪̗̲͉͍̙͕̰̬̫͈̥͓̘͕͙͕̙͙̟̘̖͌̈́͑͌̌̈̆̓̄̉̇̈͂̃͆̍̌͐̈́͒͗͒͋̉̈́͛̔͋̑͗̆̑͋͌͆͑̄͐̌̅̇͐̓̌̈̍̃̈́̓̔̐̀̿̌͒̎̈̀͂͌̓̓̇̈́͊̊͊̀͆̊͒͋̅̓̿̍̑̽̀̒̈́̈͑̄͒͐͆̎̓̎̿̐̀̇̂̀̓̅̽́̏̄̉̾́́̉̐̿̈̌̏͐̔̿̿̈́̅͋̀̈́̄̀̂̀͗̒͂̆̑̂͊̄̾̐̔̉̒̈̾́̃̾́̔̓̀̃͐̎̈́̋̀̃͛̆́̒͑̈̈́̈͆͊̾̉̄̓͂͊̆̀͛̆̓͋͒͗͗̈́͐̍͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̝̖̜̝̠̻͉̫͈͎̟̣̝̙̥̞̟̬̳̘͙̼͎͎͚͎̣̟͍̤̟͖̫͖̩͉̱̜̰̬̼̹̺͔͇̣͉͍̱̞̩͙̺͓͔̺̼̯̲͍̖͎̳̪̝̼͇̼̣͕͎̼̙͕̻̘̝̻̙͈͎͎̰̖̜̠̰̭̳̬͕͙̪̱̳̮̜̖̞̜͇̫͈͔̥̣̟͕̦̥̞͚͇̺̳͈̗̗̻͚͉̪̻̞̼͓͔̲̯̣͉̤̖̹͎̥͎̞̞͙̠͚̟̠̞̱͙͚̫̘͕͍̪͓̹͔͓̜̩̠̠͙̹̦̝͙͔͇͕̞̍̈́̋̂̀͒͌̐̊̊͑̈́̿̀̈́͆́̉̉͗̔͊́̾͑̅͑̏̆̋̈́̈́̍̋̆̋̔̍̑̎̃̀̿̉͌̿̀̌͛̋͆͂̈́̍̽̀͒̇̍͛̏̆͒͂̊̍̓͊̈́̄͐̇̎̃͐̈͐̌͒͛̆̅̾̄̈̉̀̅͐̃̽̉̅̔̌̈́̀̉̍̑̅̈͊̓͐̾̂̏̅̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅȇ̸̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̜̟̤͇̻̗̝̻̪̠͉͇̻͚̩̰̖̩̝̖͙̯̻͇͚̜͔̲̣̻͈̩̰͍̦͉̞̣̱̩̝͓͚̭̠͍͈͙͖͍̩͉̞͍͍̭̪̰̙̪̻̖̩̠̭͍̙͔̹͚̦̼̗͔̤̯̥͈̥̘̝̹͕̦͓̬̣̯̦̻̤͙͚̥̹̳̖̗̬͕̘̰̰̮͖̥̹̱̠͍̯̰̱̮̗̹̹̥̻͉͉̌̂͌͑͒̑̓̉͌̈́͑͋̎̈́͛̓̈́̿̌̒̌̂̾̄̄̌̐͗́̾̆̌̂̑̾̿͋͂̽̈́̈̐̍̀͊̊̏̂̈͛͌̈́̈̽͌̋̃̌̀̃͐̾̌̀̅̄̇̌̔̇̈́̽̂̊͑̈́̽͛̀̂͂̓͌̋̉͋̀͗͒͂̾͆̌͋̆̾̎̈́͊͛̄͗͋̉̃̅͊͑̍̾͊͌͐́̋̽͂͋̂͊̄̓̌̆́͗͑́̋̈̀̄̀͒͛̓͐̈́̀̈́͑͌̈́͂̿͒̊̎͛̊̈́̎̿̌̄̈́́̇̿̔̊̌͆͊̓̓̉̈́͆̀͑̈̍̄̈́̈́̅͑̔́̓̓̈́̐͒̽͊̉̿͊̈͆͂̆͑͗̑̆̃̽̊̿̿͐̿̀̊͂̅̊̎̿̑͐̓̍̀̊̀̅̅̎͒̈͊̆̑̍̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̥͉̥̠̖̝͖͇̻̮͍̥̻̘̝͎̫͖͇̜̺̩̻̲͇͎͕̝̭͖̦̠̩̣͚̣͕͇͙̬̫̳̺̘̙̝͖̳̼̼̖̗̯̦̣̬̠͔̜̱̤̞̮̮̖͎͎̞̰͕̳̗͎͖͕̬͕͖͚̦͇̝͎̤̬͉̥͖̖̫͔̣̞͙̠̲̫̳̺̯̪͈͇͙͉͙͕̳̠͈̜̮͎̹̭͍̗̬̮͇̝̞̘̤̙̏̆̓̉͂͊̀̅͑̒̿́̿͛̈́̅̅̏͋̽͆͑̆̐̍͊͆̆̾̉͂̉̍͌͐͑͌̈̈́̉̆̍̽̿̂̇̋̈̉̓̌̀͆̀̏͒̌͋̇͐̌͂̅̿̅͋̌̈́̒̊͌͒́̐͂̆͑͒́́͛̑́̓͆̀̉͐̿̈́̔̏̑̉̍̑̄̿̀̑́͊̓̑́̐̃̾̀͛̎̋̒̏͗̇̈̽̑̔̊̇͗̈́̑̃͗͌̽̎̐̀̃̈́͆̉̈́̉̿́̿͂̔̇͗̐̑͂̀̌̅̔̀̿̃̂͒̿̀̓͐͊͛̇̊̿̓̓̋̐̽̓́̎̓̍̓̂͐̿͗̂͌́̑̉̐̔̑̀̈́̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̴̡̧̢̧̨̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̺̦͙̤̘̰̻̩͈̳̙̯̬͚̺͎͈̪͈̠̝̬̦͚̘̞̩̙͉̥͔̲̜̞̭̬̮͖̖̟̳͓̱͖̭̝͍͇̲͖̥̥̼̦̪͇̤̯̻͕̲̝̲̞̭̻͖̦͈̪͚̩͙̦͖̥͍̣̼̜̮̫̫̗̰̟̩̠̝̦̘̗̣̱͖̺͔͖͓̤̖͓̬͇͉̰̙̙̤̪͕͎̖̟͍̻̲̠͖̠͍̭̮̳̼̼̗̗̹̬̳̯͈̤̙̻̼̠̥͗̑̋̎̊̀̐́͑͗̿̌̍̅̃̌̀̒̈́̀̃̋̈́̈́̉͛͋͆̐͗͐̂̋́̊͗̊̌̋̓̽̈́͗̌̎͛̀͒͐͋͌̉̄̆̆̉̅̽̍̇͒́͒͂͆͒́̀͂̈́̒̃̏͒͋̀̍̍̍̆̏̈́̌̈́́́̉͗̎̾͂́̎̒̐͂̓̓̑͑̍̓͛͂̂͛̈́̇́́́̇̀͂͋̈̐̾̓̈́̄̽̄̿̑͌͋͒̀̃̌̒͂͛̅̓̽͒͊͑̀̋̇̆̇̏̑͂͒͗́̀̄͑̈́̎̈̾̂͐̃̿̑̇́̀̈̍̓͑̍͐̂̃̅̋̀͐̎̍͑̆̽͐̀͒̈̀̏̓͂̓́̆̈́̋͋̊͐̆̍̏͐͊̃͌̉͋̋̊̀̿̂̿̔͑̆̊̍̀̏͆̊̀̏̃̓̽̇̏̄̍̀͒̿͑͑́̾͂͋́̍̔̏̄͛̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̫̮̼͉̘̣̭̳̝̫͈̯̳̯̳͚̹̻͍͖̗̘͓̜̱̳̠̬͉̭͚͍͍̖͔̜̮̝̻͈̟̮̫̣̤͎̞̥̞̩̭͓̦̣͈̮̼͚̰̺̤̖̘͕͍̪̞̪̹̱̰̙̲̳̞̖͓̩͙̤͉̹͉̹͎͔̺̦̺͔̗̤̥̪͔̩̠͓͎͚͇͎̻̗̝̟͇̤̠͎̮̦̣̞̲̹̲̦̮̘̱̬̩̦̯̖̲͖̟̜̱̰̳̖̳͎̼͇͍̟͚͖̮͇̖͍͓̮̼̪̣͈̜͍̦̹̙̱̜̱̹̘̳̭͉̞̹̖͔̰͕͇̼͇͈̤̙̣̜̳͓͎̟̭̳͔̞̃͂̀̊̈̄̃̎͐̔̀̋͒̈́̊̈́̎̉͌̄͊́̎̒̂͗͋̓̎̓̋̅͊̒́̏̒̔̂̒̎̔̔͊̀̈́̽͑̅͌̆̉̆͒̽̒̔͒̈́̌̿̒̎̒͋͆͐̊̏̏́́̀̎͛̀̿͐̓̏͐͒̋̒͂̀͗͛̈́̋̐̎̍͋̐̀͗̓̃̊̀̽̾̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̢̡̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̯̝̲͕̹̩̹̮̼̠̳̪̩͔̬͖̹̘͔̺̗̹͔̲̫̤̳͕͖̝̝͕̻͎͍̮̜̜̟̻̲̱̲̹͖̹̩̫͍̀̃̈̉̄̍̎̈͆̀͛̂͗̐̉̆̌̾̂̍̈̃͊͐͂͌̐͑̿͋́̿̾̆̍͂̌̇̐̄̄̔͑̔̋͛͗̓̈̇̿̌͗͋̀́̈́̾̏̀͆̈́̈̑̓̽̈́͆̔͛̑͑̾̃͒̆̅͊̉̿͛̋̽̏̈́̐̊̾̿̐̊́̅̈́̈́͌͐̑̊̋̇̆͂̽͂̑̊̃̂͗̔́̍͛͒͗̆͌̏͆̈̽̈́͋̈́̔̽̒̎̍͑͒͂͒̂͌̐̀̾̈̔̆̄̋́͋̐͐̉̌͂͊͂̔̽̈̄̈́̌̎͋̅̊́͒̅͊̆̈́̽̈́͌͐͐̀͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ļ̸̨̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̲̹͔͍̘̳̩̥̖̱̳̻̯̥̖͚̪̞̼͙͇̙̬͎̺̬̱̰͚̹͎͎̯͖͕̜̹̩̘͎̯̭̖͙̗̯͖͖̘͔̜͎͓̣̟̥͚͕̗͔̤̦̤̞̲̣͈̲̙̺͖̜͖͚̪̺̘̯̩̞̲̱͔͎̥̫̩̫͖̺͙͍͇̥͖̭̤̲̫̺̹̣̥͍͕̮̬̦͙̤̗͓͍̼̼͕͙͈͇̰̲̼̮̟̙̙̼̘̪̳̝͎̹̹̥̤̰͍̗̼̻͓͇̺̯͍͈͈̝̟͇͖͖̤̞͎̦͎̜̠̩̗̫̩̖͔̳̯̣̜̻̬̖̲͇̰͙͈̞̲̲̭͔̻̞͈̪͉͊̑͌̋͌̔̊̾̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅṡ̶̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̜͍̬̼̹͍͓̭̯̥̰̖̰̯̹̯̟̹͔̮̜͚͍͉̬̜̘̙̟̺̣͉̫̦̯̮̬̰̞̞̪̲̫̮̰̣͙̖͇̻͓̖͇̭̳̞̠̬̯̣͙͚͈̣͈̟͖͕̟̝̬̠͇͓̱͈͎̹͓̙̱̬͇̟̗̞͕̯̳̗̹̬͈̪̼̗̖̟͍̙̦̯̩̦̜̘̫̦͚͙̣̰̤̳̝̤̝̭͉̖̳̪̝̫̠̻͍̠͎̥̣̝̬̩͔̯̦̬͕̬̫̳͈̳̮͖̼̖̩̼͉͓̳̼̪̮̖͉̗̹͔̪͔̗͔͖͖̲̩̳̪̺̲̲̣̮̳̙̫̼̹̲͖̫̻̯̝̟̱̘͔̟͚̥̼̦̯̬͖͚̫̟̞̣̻̗͔́̂̊͋̏̆̓̔̒̐͂̀̋̽̉̐̄̍́̄͒͂̀̎͌̊͐͌̄̌̄̋̑̊̔̒̏̊̊̂̓́̈́̋̉̆̍̑̈́͂̃̉̎̃̿͗͋̃̐̇́̽͐̀̎͑̾̏̈͑̀̉̿̓̀̈́̎̀̏̇͆͋̋͐̀̑̌͊̅͑̉̌̊͌͌͌̆̍̆̄̅͌̓̂̅̽̒̋̂̀̀͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͍͕͎͈̬̳͓͉͔̜̫̹̝͉͈̖̰̠̫̻̭͉̰͍̘̗͕̼̭̠̳͍̱͍̲̩̟̭̘͔̱̘͍͔̺̯͕͓̣̬̞͎̗͈͕̻̦̣̠̮̘͎͇͇̟̭͇̩̗̩͉̠͓̮̦̣͖͇̩͉̝͎͙͖̯̻̙̗̫̖̺̘͖̠̩̜̞̭̣̬̹͙̫͚͍̯̣͉͓̦͔̣̣̘͇̖͓͉͙͉̮̇̀̓͑͛̈́͊̀̓̄͆͆̑͌̈͐̈̾̇̈͐͋̈́́̀͋̆͆͒̀̀͌̎͒͒̈́̈́́̔̉͒͐̑̾̏̓̈́̍̐̽̅͆̉̒̍̋͌̀͊́̋̓́͒̏̑́̍̀̒̾͋͛̽̄̈́͗͋̾͛̄̀̓̽̿̊̐͆͌̑̽͂͆̈́̌̏͌͆͐́͊̎̈́̂̈̑̒̔́͊̉̇͒́͌̾͊̈́͌͛̀͒͊̂͊͗̔̌͒̐̈́̈́͆̾̎̾̿͐͒̈͑̿̉̀̾̾́͐͊͑̈́̿̋̆̈͊̒̃̈́̏̽̓̓̀̊̄̊̈́̑̒̀͋̀̉̎͗̇͆̅́̈̇͌̑̅̋̓̾̓́̋̾̔͒̽̈̾͐̎̀͗́̃̈́̓̈́̈́̍̿͋́͗̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẁ̴̧̡̧̢̢̡̛͈̫͍͍̲̯͓̣̟̠͕͍̘̬̣͍̟͚̝͈͇͙̟͔̲͎̪̜̦̮̝̬͙̹͓̩̥̺͖̼̱̭̞͎̹̜̲̘̙̳̗̘̬̟̯͖̦͍̦̱̟͉͈̻͈̮̖͙̥̳̦͔̗̱̫̠͉̩̝͈̬̰͓̜̪͔͓̜̟͕̳͙̙͐̍̀̀͂͆̏̓͗̆͊͊͒̅́̌̈͂̇̿͑̑̎̂͒̂̓́̈́̈́́̉̈̍̓́̌̊̀͂͗̾͛́̓̇̓̎͑̇́̆̐̈́͌̊̐͑̎̉̃̈́̆́̄͐̓͛̉̏̂̑͊̔́͒͛̉͗̒̋͂͗̉̀͌͒͑̔́̀̄͊̈́̇̑̏͌̃̽̀̾̊̀̒̏͛̐́͗͌̇̆̐̇͗̊͌̈̋͊́̽̑͗́̋̄̓̑͂̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅh̶̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̛͓͕̰̬̘͎̬̫̤̬̳͇̟̩̦̘͚̪̰̤͉͖̠̝͇̱̳̥̼͔͇͖̰̤̱̳̹̳̗͓͖̹͖͍͚̗̗̺̮͙̻̻̮̜̟̣̰̩̯̰̼͎̮͎͕͍̬͖͇̭̤̯̰̦̺̞̪̙̹̙͔̩̫͔̪̦͍̣̤͍̤͈̠͈̟͚̪̪̘̥̳͍̖̯̪̯̜̩͕͔̲̘̰̯̱̠͔̙̫̫͎̖̺͙͇̬̬̱͕̟̭̲͓̠̖̦̲͖̹͇̝͓̙̩̤͚̳̮̺͍͓̪̺̖͚̫̖̝̠͍̹͖̗̺̫̹̬̞̣̫͕̺̬̝̹͓̰̜̗̤̺͔̗̘͔̩̖̳̬̬̼̭̭̜̮͖͖̤͔͖̦͚̗̰̗̩͆̑͌̑̈́̃̾̂̏̽͛̊̌̓̈́́̈́̓̃̏̀͌̒̈́̊͊̋̈́̑̃̋̇̀̆̒̒̄͌̊̾̈́̀̏͒̐̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̹̼̰̖͇̪͖̙̫̖̭͔̣̖̜̬̦̝̭͉̯̤̮͎̝̜͉̣̯̻̭̬̦̝͕͇̺̭̦͙͈̳͈̘͇̳̫̣͎̱͎̟͍͎͚̞̞̰̞͈͚̩͎̲͙̣̲̝͇̤̳̰͔̥͚̣̬͖͎͚͔̯͓͓̖̙͚̠̘̞̺̪̼̞͚̜͚̦̫̼̖͙͙͎̲͙̦̣̲͚̠̙͙͇̼̺͈̟͕͗͛̌̈́̆̊̐͋̉̂͂͆̈̓̎̊̊̀̉̑͛̃̿̋̓̓̈́̊͐̃̃̊̎̾͂̆̽̊̈̃͌͗̇̆̾̀̇̈́͐̇̌͑̃͗͂̊̄̀̎͊͐̒̓̑̎́͆̐͆̂̈́̈́́͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅr̷̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̘͎̩̩͇͓͔̰̣̤͙̘̺̟̯͈̣̭̹͔̯͓̩̹̠͈̩͎̺̲̪̰͖͖̜̳̟̲̤͈̱͚̬͍̬̰͖͇͉̤̖̹̘͈̲̓̏̎͌̄͗̾̅̈̎̀͂͒͑̏̃̅̿̆͛͐̏̅̓͂̎̍͂͋̽̀͊̔̑͐̋̋́̐͋̄̊̅̀̄͂̇͗͗̔̀̒̃̿̈̔̈́̊̾̽̑͊̓̏̈́̄͋̏̔̌̍̔̂̃̄̃̽͗̋̋̉̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅę̸̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̱̘̺͎̘̭̟̥͖͔̻̝̻̣͖̹͈̹̪͙̮̻̰̜̝͓̹͈̙̮͚̺̼̣̝̞͕͙͍̭͚̹̘̲̳̜̘̭̟̘͈͕̰̻͈̻̙̹͍͖̱̣͕̪͎̞̩͓͎͙̳͉̮̣̫͚̪̬̫͎̩̬̺̱̼͕̗̙̼̦̻͕̞̟̻̘͓̫̘̬̙͙̰̯͍͈̯̙͓̭̖͓͚̦̭̣̠̣̣̥͓͔̣̥̫̖̬̳̪͖͓͔͔̤̗̺͚̺̞̳̩͉͉͖̺͔͔̟̯͇̟̮͈̦̺̙̤̘̼͎͕͔͍͖̥̣̗̭̫͍͓̣͇̬̪͇͇̣͍̱̥̳̳̬̹̮̮̗̝͔̲̗͉̱̹̼̗̼̭̜̲̖̤͚͖̩̫̫̫̙̹̠̝͙̞̹̣̼͖̰͙̻̮͓͓̳̖̝͎̪͉̭̲̦̹̺̼̗͇̣̼͉̥̟̗̘̼̤̝̻̞͂͋̓̃͒̏͑̀̀͂͑̌̇̾́̅͋̍̽̓̔́̑̑̅̐͗̐̃̽̏͛̾͂͒̉͛͌̍̅̔̈͒̀̈́̋̑̈͌̾̈̾̂̋̉̒̓́́̂̎͊̾̈͑̌͊͂̆͂̓̄͌̌͂̉͆̌̈̋̋͐̀͒͗̌̎̿͊̑̃̌̓̈́̄̐̆̏̾̏͊̏̄́̃̓̑̐̋̒͗̍́͛̒̽̉̽̑̋͐͋̽́̈͌͐̄̅̎̃̋̄̀̍̈́͆̒͆̾̊̌̎̉̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̛̛͚͖͔͇̩̖̘̹̜̖͆̅̽̌̈̾͂́̏̔̈́͊̿̉̅̀̆̍̈̀́̃͛̌̓̀̐̽͂͊͑͒̿̉̽͑͆̓͑͒́͒̊̑̌̈̿͑͛̄̎̎̈̈͆͒̅̉͗͂́̅̍͑͌̇͂̅̈́͌̿̊̿̓͐̐̍̄͐̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̵̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̗͕̬̜͍̜͎̤̩̹̟̝͖͇̹͖̙̭̮̦̘͉̠̪̗͚̰͇͕͓̜̤̹̭̖̫̰̞͖̱̬̜̱̗̲̭̹͎̞͖͓̬̲̫̱̬͎͇̘̳͎̰̩̭̠̼͉̘͈̩͎̺͚͖͓̝̘͕̹̼̣̦̞̜͍͚͉̥̤̹͉̰̼̮͇͙̘̼͈͇͍̬̖̫̭͍͖̱͙̞̤͓͙̫̫̬̙͎̺͖̟̣̫͓͇̫̩̥̥̤͓͔̥͇̼̙̦͔̣͙̳̳͕̙̺͈̬̬̰̲̣̜̙̝̝͈̯̳̯̰̳͕̰͚̠͎̺̫̤̫̤̞̯̯̦͖̫̯̰̼̯̼̲̥̘̱̤̦̻̦̙̬̫͕̺͇̤͎͚̺̩̖̥̯͔͕̟̲̤̦̺͈̰͎̲̯̺̜̻̮̗̭͇͉̘̖̠͉̩̩͈̩͓͚̖̼̩͈̩͖̝͈̼̯̗̲͔̯͕̻̪̙̤̩̙̬͍̮̻̯̅́̊͆͛͛̈́̾̂̓̑͋̓̆̽͗̿̎͌͒̿͑̎͑̏̆̏̑͊̈́̓͂͆̔̂̌̏̓͌̓̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̘͙̬̳͉̱̬̙̩͓̥͙̱̣͎̬͉̘̜̝̯͚͕̼̭̞͙͓̲̰̳̪̳̼̖̤̗̬̜̮͖̦̠̹̜͂̋͊̔̀̒̄̿̓̈͋̌̏̈̍͗̃͌̅́͌̍̈̊͗̈̍̏̏̐̓́̂̊̾̽̎̈́̍͊̒̓͛̓͒́̓̎̽͑̏̌̎̏̅̔́̊̂̈́̓̄͆̾̔̃͊̋͊̈́̅̿̐͑͌̃̋̐̈́͊̊̐͆̿́̐͌̅̂̀̈̈́́̑͋͌̐͑̍͂̂́̇̋͛̌͒́̾̀̊̇͛́͛͛̃͋͊̈́͌̔͋͆̂́̋̌͛͗̌͐̄̌̔̌͒̏̃̒̂̄̆͂̓̈́̂̀͌̌̓͆̿̐͂̈́̋̆͌̂̅͐̍̋̽̔̋͛̄̃́̊̋̒̋͋̇͊̈̍̈́͆̔̑̽͑̆̍͊̄̒̌͆̃̆̀̒͐̋̏̀̀̊̽̂̅́͌̈́̃͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝w̷̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̡̛̛͈̝̣̺͎͙̙͍̩̻̝̖̮͓̩̳̳̝͕̲̲͍̼͍̝͔̹̬̫̤̗̤͈̲̞͖͖̤̱͈͕͓͔̻̙͔̭̟̠͈͉̬͈̘̘͎̮̙̪̠͔̮̟̩͖̗͔̠̳̼̙̥͙͕͔̲̠̫̣̹̟͖̠̮̮̠̲̜͔̫͖͈̱̟̗̝̺͇̝̦͔̻̜̠̣̠̜̞͍̪̣̺̯͖̭̠̱͉̹̖̰͕̰̙̪̗̰̣̯̼̦̠͚̤̱̙͔̻͉͍̩̬͉̙̘̝̻͙̦̖͇̪̤͇̙̘̰͈̥̭̳͚̭͚̬̺̩͕̤͉͕̰̟̮͕̼͍̯̗͉̳̺̠͖̯̮̭͎̰̦̜̼̩̜̺͖͙̫̟̹̤̪͈̘̜̙͇̟̦̥̳͇̰̹̞̼̝͓̗͆͊̓̀͆̄̓̂̓͒͐̈̄͒̈̾͆̿̈̆̎̒͌́͑͗̐͆͐̈́̾̊͐͗̈̽̃̏̂͋͆̀̍̔̄͆̐͒̉̈́̈̃̃̃̌̋͐́͆̒͊̈́̍̃͌̓̈́̾̓̆̐̋̒̓̉̔́̈́̃̃͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̣̜̟̩̞͙̝͖̬̞̦̼͈͍̟̳̥͕̟̰̮̭̘̜̣͈̭͍͕̝̜̳̰͔̺̙̲̝͍̮͙͈̬̝͓͇̝̥͓̞͍̙̟̰̼͍̮̗̼̭̙͓̹͓̭͎͖̮͎̜̞̘̮̼̗̹͉͓̼͕̩̦̯̥͉͕͓̺̹͇̠̘̪͔̣̫̗̼͇̭̩͕̱͙͍̣̫͙̗̣̗͕͚͎̘̪͍̯̻̹͔͇̦͕̤̰̱̱͕̖̱̠̦͈̻̞̭͓͎͙͉̮̥̥͉̞͈͈͖̞̥̦͇͖͛̓̀̽̓̆̅̌̍̀͐͐́͌̍̾̉́͗̅́̃̇͑̈́̓͋̓͂͂̾̿̏̈́̓̓̓͂̔̓̈́͗͋̉̐̒̿̿̈́̑͛̓̈́̿͋̈̈͊͂̓̎͊̔̂̌̀͌̑̍̽͑̏̇͒̒͌̓̅̀̔͋̈́͂̔͋̂͊̃̇̄̂̉͐̀̎͐̍̀̾̇̈́̍̍͂̆͌͆́̉̉̿̿̑́́̾͒̉̃̃̍́͂́͌͋̈̇̑̐̓̽͊̍̑̔͆̌͑̓̄̔̑̈́̔̎̽̄͐̉͂̈́͑̿͊̽͌͋̏̾͐̑̌͌̏̀̏̀͌͂̃̽̅̀̈́͋̏͒̑͛̽̃͋̒̌̈́̌̐̈͛̓̊̑̏͒̾̎͆͂̄̊̿̽͑̌̈̓̓̒̄͒̓̾̉̄͐̒͐́̏̊̓͑̃̄̈́͂̉͌̀̑͑͗̓̓͊̆̓̒̇̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̴̡̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̮̙̟̳͓̺̲͓̮̗̻̹̰̤̠̜͖͈̳͓̳͇͖̩̺̦̹̤͈͓̹̜͇͔̦̞͍̳͚̦̠̠̠͈͉̤̝̙͎̟̭̭͚̩̲͙̳̙̱̠̞͚̺̫̩̯͔̝̱̣͔̖͕̤̯͚͔̜̜̯̖̮̱͈̥͕̠̟͚͓̭͍͚̫̭̳͚̜̤̲̫̙͇̗̖̟̹̖̳͓̤͇̮̮̰̝̙̟̝̻̘̳̦̲͎͕͉͉͇͚̝̦͍̩͍̫̭̝̮̪͉̪͍̻͍̺̖͕̱͓̮͈̤͕͙̼̠͈̥͇͈̖̦͓̩͓̲̲͖͚̭͔̦͖̪̩͕͓̫̺̙̪̭̭̤͚̘̤͈̝̤̫̳̜̼̜̜͖̞̖͍̯̟̭̫͇͔̜̮̱̯͙̲͖̣̪͕̲͔̋̑̓͊̀̌͊̐̈̓̃̀̈́̋́̅͗̾͛̾̽̏̒͛̓́̐͊͛̅̎̀̑̎̿̐́̎̈̽͗̽̔͐̏̒̅̓̎̈̈́̏̊̇͋̽̈̍̎̐̌̈͛̅̇̽͆̍̓̃͗͛̃͋̍̑̅̿͒̿̍͊̊̈́̌͆̑̅͊̓̏̅͋͛͒̏͌̾͊̔̓̉̈̐̎́͛͑͗̉͛̀̀̉͂̅̊̂̒̾͒̈̇̽͂́̇͌̌̌̈́͂̀͋̍̐̍̄͑͌̊̅̍͌̓̌͊̌̀̈̈́͌̓͗̍͂̅̏̌͌̋͌̄͌̉͂̄̈́̀͌́̀̀́̾̿̒́̈͗̔̇͑̎̑̈́͆̈̾̈́́͑̇̂͛̓͒̍̀̉̓͛̾̀̆͐͂̽͆̀̇̅̈́̉͑́́̔͊̿̇̎̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̳̖̱̪̬͙͉͉̙̳̳̣̣̟̘̱̦̯̭̼̬̭͇͚̠̞͕̞̣͖̱̺͔̠͈̝͙̦̞̟̹̠̟̯̮̻̮͚̤͎͍̤̬͓̱̫̤͎̗̥̜͕͇̮̼̗̜̰̱͎̤̻̞̹͎͕͙͚̱̞̫͕̝̺͚̭͎͚͓̠̗̩̫̺̘̣̠̞̲̞͍̟̣̫̦̤͖̞̲̫̗͕͇̭͖̯̣̩̞̜̣̫͕͙̼̮͕̯̟͖̫͇̬̠͚̱̫̙͈̲̜̫͓͍͇͎̗͚̩̱̺̖̺̗̬̗͙̝̪͍̗͇̲̤͍͔̼̦̮͖̹̳̩̟͓̘̻̩͕̥̠̬̠̮́͌̍̂̈́͗̃͒̾̌̂̈́͒̇̌̊͌͂̋̄̉̋́̊͋̑͋̈́͌̒̍̔̊͐͆̀͛̀̃̿̌̈́͒̊͑̈́̓͆̾́̽̄́͛̈̔̍͗͌̍͂͒̈́́̓́̌̀̑́̈́̌̀̇̓̀͑̀̊̾́̈́̿̍͂̃̀̄̉͑͑̃͒͂͒̓̆́͒̉̽͊́̾́̅͂̀͐́̉̋̐̏́̇́́̀̂̆̓̓̍̀̄͗͂͒͛̐͗̿̉̐̿̃̃̿̔̓̔́̈̏͒̈́́͛͋̀̂͆͐͗̀̓̄̏̿͑̈̂̆̔͂̓͐͋́̇͆͌̑̍́̅͊͋͛̃̓̍́͂̆̒̀̅̃̓͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̵̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̠̫̹̝͍̘̻̫̝͎̞̜͈͙̦̰̹̜͍̥̼͓̟̼͕̩̰̟̼̥̳̤̳̯̞̖͈̗̮̲͔̠̰͓̜͕̯̲̱̮̗̥̜̫̻͉͓̺͔̣̤͖͉͖̦̭̯̟̦̦͔͍͍̭̻̜͓̘̟̝̦̫̖̞̣͍̱̰̪̺̬͎̼̘͚̪͙̬̝̺̤̲̺̞͎̳̳̺͙̰̣̤̹̭̬̤͖̟̩̖̩̭̺͙̟̙̝̰̥̰̳̙̜̰̱̤͙͙̻̱͉̜̩̱̹̪͙͇̠̭̮͎̳̯̼̳̖͉̻͎̝̹͓̜̥͎͕̩͈̐̓̐̑̿̏͒́̋̑̄͆̒͛͌̄͒̌̆͐͑̽̇̎̅̎́̔͑͛̏̑͑́̂̒̽͐̏̉̒͊̒͗̔̈́̑̇̇͆̍̊͆̐̏̓́̔̈́͐̃̀̈́͊̎̏̆͂͑͌̌͌͛̏͆̔̆͋̒̀̍͊͐̅̂͂́̍̄̓͐͌̔̅̇̈̂́̽͑̌̔̓̐͗̀̓̇͌̾̓̇̈̿̇̂͂͊̄̈̐͗͒̈́̒̐̀͒̇̂̏̉̂́̄͂̐̏͐͐͂̇̀̈́̓̒͌̀̍̈́́̎͋̈́̀̾̊̃͂̓̈́͑͊͛̇̓̀̒̓͂̋͑̐̂͐̋̉͐͛̇̽͌̎́̆͛̑̈́̇̔̉̑̂̓̔̿̀̒͗͒͊̋̈́̍̈́̿͋͋̈́̊͋̄̾̈́͛̽̾͗̔̏͊̂̌̊̆̿̈̏̓̅̊͗̉͊̑̈́͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅą̵̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̱̭̯̩̼̗͎̻̗͕͇͎͈̲̥̘̭̯̲͕͚̖̙̲͙̙̝̝͍̹̥͉̠̰͖̗̮̭̱͖̬̠̳̭͓̳̫͍̲͉̫̟̠̩̞̻̞͔͈̜͍̹͓̹͚͖̗̤̪̯̥̜̪̖̳̞̭̪̳̲̠͚͔̤̠̮̗̱̲͉͇̹͖̙̗̘̙̗͎͚̤̠̘͓̥̣͇̟̺̹̘͖̳̤̮̪͔̖͈̤͖̯͖̼̘͔̟̖̙̬̲͖̣̹̜͔̪͍͖̱͔̞̖͕͖͇̹͇̬̩̻̻̤̼̜̟͉̫̝͉͍͕͕̬͇̠͉͎͍̜̭̘͉̪̭̰͈̼̹͕͈͎̳̙̠̖͎̙͔̖̤̝̩̰̤̫͙̟͚̬͙̱̥̜̜̱̰̰̤͚̘̦͉͕͔̼̟͖͚̹̜̫̹͚̠͎̝͎͔̟̩͈͈̹̯͂̅͊͆͛̇̽͂̈́̿͐͌̈́͂͑̿͗͂͒͌̿̏̋͆͊̍͌̾͗̔̀̈́̍̑͋͒̇́͑͒̈̀̓̓̂̃̀̒̔̽͊͋̾̐̇͋̒̍̈́͛̏̏́͐̌̄͐̓̐̍̈́͒͆̀͂̎͗̔̈́̏̆̃̇́̋͑̑͗͂͆̀̆́̒̈́̽̏̊̂̑̇̈͛͑̋̓̋̇̌̃̈́̒̉̓̉̓̈́̐̉̒͑͒̃̑̃̓͊͒́̅̉͆̿̄̏͆̈́̂̈̈͊́͐̂͐͛̀͊̅̏̌̇̍̌̎̈́͑̀̓̓̑͒͑̄͐̔̉͋̀͒̉̌͑́̊̈͌͆́͑̈̄̑͂̊͗̍͊̔͑̽̀̀̀̐͂̅̍͌̂́̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅų̸̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̪̗̣̯͎̙̬̺͚̫̗̦̞͔͙̫͔̣̹̻̹̹̲̻̮̲̼͚̫̹͔̫̟̜̩͓̤͚̫̪͕̞̲̭̪͓̯̩̣̳̰̞̗͇̰̥͎̤̞̞̣͖̣̬͎͉͉̫͇̲̰̄̋́̀̈́̽̃̊̄̓̎̓̓̒̈̌͑̍͋͂̋̓̿̃͌̀͛̂͐͐́̽̍̎̒̔̒͂̓͒͆̋̓͌͊̀̈́̆͂͒̍͂̍͌̎̔͛̀͑̽̆̀͛̓͛̉͋͆̎̉̂̉͌͑̋́͛̽̓̄̿̂͛͆̑̀̑͆̇͑̄̏̓̽̂͋͆̓̽̊̄̈́͒̾͛̌͛̀̑̂̂̆̍̿͆̃͊̋̀̏͑̎͐͑͊̽̓̾̌̈́̅̎̽͒̃͗͊̈́͌̔̊̿̈͊͌̍̇͗̈́͂̃̉́̃̽̌̄̊̆́́͆̓̈́̌̾͒̃̋̅̅̄́̂̍̆̊̏̈́̅̔̃́̋̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅs̸̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̰̣̮̟̪͎̙̳̝̟̥̲̰͓̥̖̝͓͖̺̤̳̼̰͓̰̩̜͙̭͈̬̩̜̱̤̳̭͍̘̻̩̥̣͎̣͙̗̥̩̞͖̲͔͚̖̪̣͖̝͉̹̠͎͈͕͕͖͕̦͖̠̦̺̹͎͖̖͓͎̤̩̹̻̘̥̤̪̘̳̣͍̳̗̗̻̳̝͚̝̲̞̙̗͎̪̳͙̲͔̖̲͕̝̼͙͍͔̰͇̙̠̱̱̤̜̟̩̻͛̃̃̆̆͗͒̋̀́̈́́͐͛̍̈́̊́͊̓͒̓̅͆͗̍̅̈́̎̒̈́̌̂̇͛̅͋̒͂̐̾̀̾̿̏̀́̿̐̾̄̓̃̐̓̌̿̄͆̄̂͂́̆̎̋͆͐̾͊́̈́̍͒̍͋͋͊̎͛̌̍̄͐̑͋̋̈́́̈́̇̈́́͒̐̾̀͗͗̌͑̽̄͌̈́̈̊̋͑̑̓̃͒͒͛̊̐̅̏̃̃̌̄̍̎̓̂̆̊̈̅̅̉̆̏̀̿͊́͑̄̔̈́̈́͋̔͊̾͂́̀͆̋͂̉̑̒̊̏͌̍̏͊͋̃̔̋͋͂̎͌̈̆͒̍̔̑̔͒̂̓̈́͌̋̐̏̄̈́̐̀̈̉̇́̈́͊́͌͌̍͆̋͐̆͌́̋͋͌̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅe̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̣̰̠̭̖̮̼̤̘͕̼͔̪̹̤͚͓̹͇̦̫̮͔̯̥̺͖̦̭̱͇̘̱̫͕̦͈̺̘̼̲͖͙̥͙̺̠͙̞͎̫̘̰͓̪͓̜͈͎͓̳͕͕͓͚̬̫̠͓̦̮̥̻͓̦̹̞̭̠̩̖̝̖͓͇͖̘̮̝̯̝̪̮̪̱̮̳̼͍̠̱̻͙̪̦͓̝̭͚̳͖͖̭͇̜̖̮̺͈̮̺̥̤̰͓͓̖̗̟̭̬̣͚̭̬̺͉͙̬̘̻͉̻̖̙̠̗̹̻̯̦̞͎̳̺̝̜̠̯̘̯͈͙̭͔͙̯̪͔͎̻̞͔͈̟͇͈̩̮͙̓͗̃͂̊̑͛͌̄͊̅͛͊͑̑̒̏̂̅͑̀̍̋̔̄̑͛̆̈̏̊͊̓̐́͛͑̊͊̂̑̂̊̾́͌̃̈́̔̀̽̃̓̽̑̏̌͆̾̋̾͋͆̔̒̽̄̋̒͐̈͛͒̅̅͐͂̿̈́̑͛̎͑̃̆͒͆́̂̈́̿̔̈́͗͌͋̽́́̆̈́̑̐̏̽͊̆̾͊̓̍̐̋̄́̊̈̄̅͒͗̎̃̓̍̋̀̀͊̈́̓̑͛͑͑̀̆̅͗̌̍̄̇̃̈́̅̋̔́̒̓̇̾̋̋̏͋͊͊̉̑̽̎̈́̂̓͋͋͐̇̐̏̄̿͂́̂͐̊̆̿͗̐̏̄́͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̧̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̛̭̱̞̝̱͈̖̦̣̣͓͍̝̥̭̳͎͚̣̤͚̲̳̺͖̜̠̦̥̯͙̩̱̳̠͙̭̻̠̟͇̗̻͙͇̺͖͖̖̳͔͍͙̜̺̬̥̘̯̜̦̲͈͈̫̻̮̼̪̞̟̞̪̺̪̣̲̰̹͚̺͈̣͔͈̠̬̯̰̥̱̯̻̖͉̞̱͉̞̗̞͎̫̟̱̣̱̮̻͉̼̥̞͙̪̲͍͔͇̪̼̟̯̦̫̬̳̞͈̦̞̘̦̱͔̜͎̣̟̣̠͉̹̼͖̤̤̯͈̘̙̖̮̮̥̳͉̝̥̪̜̝̳̺̞̗͚̑̏̿͂͊̇͊̀̽̏͑͂͗͆̌̐̄̾̆̎̊̔͛̎͛̈́͐̈͌̉͐̽̿̔͗̉̐͌̌̒̄̾͒̒̀́̈͂̀̃̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅḬ̷̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̠͈̮͔̲̞͍͓̠̦̪̱̫̪̘͉͇͇͇̫̝̮̠̣͓͕̠͈̪̠̘̹̯̜̮̱̫̩̹̤̹̮̳̹͖̠̹͙͍͔̱̫̺̰̥͓̮̯̹̣̰͙̞̘͎̯̜͎̰͓͈͚̝̦̟̯̟̰̳̖̮̦̤̬͚͉̳͓̙̦̥̦͚̩̲͎̱͚̘̭̯̟̥͙̜̭̬͍̫̘͍̤̱̥͓͓̫̯͙̞̖̥̠̗̯͚̱͚̤͖̣̫͖̭͔̙̤̤̱̦̠̙̻̹͎̰̰͕̯͉̜̙̝͚̜̾̀̃̑͋͗̇̿͗̀̎͊̆̾̎̒͆̍̌̉̃͒̈́̒͋̇̀̑͊̌̉͋̐̃̐̾̍́̂̇̇̉͂̔̂́͒̌́̈́̔̿͊͌̑͗̀́̂̏̐̑̓̿́̿̒́̽̃̓͋̓̉́͐̇̇̄̃̊̏̈̓̇̽̉̋̈͋̊̔͑̒̒̂̓̿̽̎̈́̅̑͐͋̐̔̈̽̒͌̇̀̾͑̍̀̈̌̅̄̆̓͂͛͐́́̏̀͗̍̓̈́͆̌͆̅̌͐̉͋́̃̉̈́̈̅́͂̈͊̌̅̋̆̌̔̔̃̀̀̃̽͆̂̄́͂̓̇̓̍̓̌̈́́̐̃̿͛͛̾̄̓̂̋͐͛̾͊̐̈̂̀̑̀́̋̋͗͋͒͋͌̉̇͌̈̓͋͛͊̒̑̈͆̃̇̃͒̃̐̔̓͊̈̅͊̎̌́͆͐̓͌̍͌̎́̔͑̏́͗̍͋̿̽̓͊͋͗̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ'̵̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̛̛̳̘̩͍̱̥͚̟̬̱̰̪͇̱̬̙͖̭̣͉̙͉̤͍̠̞̞̹͕̭̠͚͕͎̳̦̦̙̻̬̮̗̻̳̙͉̟͙̥̮̰̱̗̦̟͔͉̣͉̺̥͍̥͍̦͖̦͎͎̹̯̞̠̪͓͖̮̬͎̞̥̪̳̝̻̙̭͇̞͓̯̟͎̱̩̫̟̥̤̪͔̝͔͓͖͙͉̗̼̞̝̦̞̝̺̦̭̥̻̥̰͖̻̫̪̹̺̪̞̗͓͖͎͉͈̙̺͙͈̞̗̫͔̲̠̣̠̫͉̫̤͍̦͇̜̥̰̞̖͈͈͕̯̲͙̜̱̰̺̪̝̱͉̣̟̟̙̙͚̳̜̰̭̰̩̰̗͕̭̰̻̙͍̮̘̬̤̩̙͈̪̙̝̦̩̦̮̰̲͈̟̘͈̤̩͚̖͇̹͍̺͕̋̀̏͊͗́́̍̓̈́̿̈́̑̾̀͌̀̃́́͑͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̝͇̙̻͇̱̻̣̽͆͗̔̈̐̃̄̾̒͑̄̄̒̈̉̋̄͑̍͠ ̵̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̮͈̺͍̣̞͍̞̯͓̣͕͙̙̻̖̺͇̹͚͇͚̪̩̝̘̲̝̩͔̙̠̞͕̠̘̮̹̖̩̬̬̼̘̙͕̣̪͍̗͈̫̣̩̖̞͎̪̭͍͍̣̮̦̥͉̟̝̮̳͈̹̗͓̹̻͔̱͙͇͙̜͈̯͉̺̬̤͚͚̝̞̞̬̳̳̠̰̜̟̫̤̬̖̞̠̖̼͇̳͉̘̲͖̥͕͓̮̞̯̘̗̻̰̯̣̜̥̦͍̱͈͈̩̼̖̼̪̤̳̞͍͙͍̲̖̺͖̗̗̯͙̮̫̜̬̝͚̦̗̠͕̰̬̭͍͕̼̝̙͉͇̟̱̞͉͙̩͍̖̰͉̬̤̺͇̙͚͕͙̻͓̮̮̮̪̫͎͖̗̹̭̜̗̻͍͙̫̰͍̱̖̖̗͈̼̻̬͙̖͔̜̫̪͍̠̞̜̦͙̺̩͔̬̠͔̟̠̠͈̙̺͕̪̠̱̖͇̻̥̗̫̰̲͚̙͕̳̯͔̰͔͈̻̖̱̟̗̫͍̥͙̙̿̈́̇͂̈́̔̈́̈́̎̏̋́́͑̃̓̊̂̀̎͊̈̈͛̃̓̾̽̑̊̎͑̾̇͆͋͒͋́̃͐̉́̍̀̇̆̒̂̾̄̆̂̃̅̂͋̊̋̉͑̑̐͑̇̌̎̏̊̒̓̈́͛̒̓̇̂̍͛̒̈̎͆͒̓̎̐̿̀̿͂̅̽̀͗͒́̈́̎̋͐̆́̈̓̑͛̊͒̈́͋̈́͗̆͆̌̍̈́͊͊͌͆́̑̀͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅá̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̢̻̹͉̪̙̘̹̜̲͓̘̪̼̱͉̖͍͓̯͈̹̥͔̘͈͖̹̬̪͎̝̻̻̺̝̗̩̹̦͙̟̦̲̙̦̘̼̤̠͈̣̭͓̦̦̼͕̜̟͎̩͙͕̙̩̩͉̯̤͔͎͖̗̣͍͖̖̜̱̮͖̹͉̱̦̳̭̜̫̖̯̬̹̗̻̭͉͎̦͍̞͇͙̗̲̫̻͕̦̪̩͖̟̭̥͍͙͓͍̪͖̥̲̮̱͔̻̠̟̫̘͈̘̙͐́̀͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̮͚̱̲̭̟̦͎̖͖̜̭̫͔͎̳͈̼͖̯̯̹̖̭̞̣͍̠̺͉͉͙͈͖̻̼̺̣͉̭̬̣̪̬̫̲͕͙̫͍͕͇̰͓͍̟̤̗̘͖̰̥̥͇̪͖̲̬̯͕̳̜̜͕͎͔̞͎͙̰͍͈͉̦͖͓̥͈̼̠̣̙̦̭̲͈̭͙͔̯͕͈̱̝͓͈͍̦̖̤̺̤̖͇̮̪̳̺̹̠̰̹͇̗͙͔̖͍͓̩͎̬̗͖̫̗͓̣̥̣̩̞̯̦͙̲̰̣͚̣͖̙͖̻͙̖̪̗̥̦͈̘̫͇͔̦͓̙̦̱̝͈͉̲̬͓̮̩̯͙͓͐̇̈́̾̓͛̊͗̎̈́̐͊̓̎͒̊̓͑͊̔͗̑͛̅̍̅͒̈́̔͊͆̏͗̋̒̾̋͑̈́͑͒͗̉̓̿̑̊̌̋͂̓̅͋́̃̅̍͋͌͐̅̾̈́͒̈́͐̊͊̎̑̀̑̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̛͖̗͎̝̟̹̹̲͎̥̳̲̮̤̝͚̥̮͔̪̠̣̭̦̻̖̥͓̝͈͚͈̘̝̘̞̟̦͙͙̺̹͎̙̗̭̘͈͖̩̳̰̠̞̟̪̰͔̻̳̬̮̘̦̼̼̩̘̲̯͈̤̺̫͎̝̹̮̳̞̭̭͚̪̘̝̺͍̭̼̻̹̙̗̗̬̼̫̫̗̬͓͚̹͙͔̜̱͚͚̺̙̬̩̤̼̥̟̥̫̗̳͎̼͍͇͈̘͙͇̼͎̬̠̱̲̱̩̥̪̝̤̟̰̹͔͎̪̮͕̞̮͈̟̗͍̯̻̩͈̫̺͇̜̞͙͈̘̮̰̗̖̣̣̤͉̤̟͍̼̖͔̜̪̬̰̗͔͇̝͎̬͔̩̱͚̺̥̖̟̥̘̞̦͙͚͉̣̻̤̪̳̫̗͖̼͎̣̬̪̰̙͇́͆̇͐̓̋̀̋̔̿̄͐̍͑̽̅̓́̇̈́͆́̾̑͌̓̀̋̋̑͌̽͒̉̓̀͋̇̊̄̔̈́̓͗͗͑̏͆́̇́̄͛̓̐̔̊̅͆̔̏͒̆̐̈́͂̌̐̆̔̽̄͊͐̌͛͛̃̃̉̎͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̻̩̲̩̗͍͔͙͕͚̭̰͇͈͔͕͓̰̳͕̪̥͍̲̫̦̹̪̣̹͖͓̹̳̜̝̙̪̝̻̲̳͓̦̖͇̫̺͓̲̳̟͈̤̣͍̞̪͚̤̗̰̦͈͔̖͙̲͙̘̗̠̥͍͔̦̫̦͖͈̯͕̺̲̜͍̰̘͍̝̯̬͍̳͙̫͍̠̞͍̗̀̓̅̂̿̓̈́̄͛̇̒́̌̔͊̀͊̌͐͋̔͊̈́̿̉͆̓͆͑͋̾̔͒̇́̈́̀́̒̈́̀̀̽̽̒̈́̎͆͂̋̊̒̈̓̀̉̇̈́͛̀̔̽̄̀̒̊̏̒̌̄͆̆̒͗̆͊́͌͂̆̔̆̉͒̅̀̔̋̅̂̆̑͒̌̔̆̐͐̈́̈́̒̅͊͆̊͒́̎̋̒̔̈̌͑́̃̋̎̄̉̈̀́̍̔̆͛̓̉͗́͆̍̒́̆̐̎͆́̓͛̋̐̇̂̔̄͋͆̀́̑̅̇͛͋́̏͊̒͂̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṫ̴̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̻̬͙͖̳͉͙̭̫̖̹͕̭̣̮̠͚̱̟̺͉͙̭̦̣̤͖͍̳͙̬͓͖̭͈͈̘̙̯̞̞̗̯͇̩̖͍̤̩̬̝̝̦̩̦̖̖̥͙̱̘̫̟̖͈̜̫̥͍͔̞͍̹̺̩̦͔̯̱͕̦̣̱̼̭̰̝̳̦̖̰͉͈͉̰̫̙͙̪̼̩̰̟̫̤͎̩̮͇͎̲͎̼̟͚̞̪͔̰̖̞̺͚̬̘̩͉̗͉̱̳̺̖̱̞̻̤̦̤̩̱̪̜͚̞̯̬̦̟̹͔̲̟̗̦͕̤̩̹̩͈͂͒̏̉̔͗̈́̍̒̀̈́̀̈́̾̒̍̀́͑͛͛̔͛̓́̔̊̀̐̐̒̈́͛̀̈́́͗̀̾͋̅͋̎̊̽͊̀̑̆̇́̊̽̍̏͊͑͗͒͛̄͆̂̑̇̄͋͗̓̄̀̿̄̊̓̔͋̋̈͆̊̀͐́̎̀̎̊͆̂̎͐̆̀͊̑́́͗͐̐̔̂͗̈́͊̈́͛̔͌̍̎̌̆̐̄̏͗̈̒̎͆͋͐̐̔̔̒͆͊̏́̌̔̈́̆̓̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅȩ̴̧̧̢̛̛̛̘̼̠̗͍̩͖͍̗̖̹̹͎̬̬̯͔̦̝̭̦͌̈̀̏̽̈͊̏́̈́̊̋̒̋̊͊́͗͒̈̄̈̊͛̂̆̐̋̎̎̈́͗̅̒̅͐̇͐̾̿͛̊͑͐̈̋̌̃̋͋̅̂͗̒̓̑̑̊̀̾̔̐̓̊̉̀̀̐̈͋̂̃́̾̈́͒̔̍̈͊̈́̈̆͛͂̾̽̌̒̒͊́̅͑̈́̅̓̓͐̔͐̏̒͋̇̓͂̇͌̇̀̈̔̈́̽̎̔̽̊̑̍̒̈̂̾̀̄̋̀̊̃̿̐́̎͌̄̒̂̅̐͊͑̿͆̈̂̅͗̄́̇̑̈́̂̌̂̋̔̈̄̐̃̃̾̔͛͂̈̅́̌̓͗̄̒̓̎̍̿̿̐̎̈́̂́͑̎̎͋̿̐̀̒̒͒̃̿̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝c̶̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̹͔̖̻̥̦̮͕͎̫͎̫̯̤̺̪͚̝̼͎͙̖̪̹͖̘̻̖͕̣͔̺͎̣̠̲͍͇͖͚̤̭̖̬̮͓̲̩͔̟͓̫͍̥͕͇̘̗͎̙̙͖̳̹͙̘̞̰͉͍͍͓͍̹͎̟͚̯͙͈̬͔̝̪͉̜̖̞͎̭͖̲̖͎͎̳̥̜̞̪̻̊͛̇̉͂̿̓̈́̒̃̽͛͌̒̎̊͛͋̀̌̔̇̌͊̌͑̍͒̍̓̋͂̎̍͌̂̋͆̀̒̽̽̈́͆̐̈́̔̏̔͋́͊́̀̐͒́̈́̈̇̇̓̿͋̆͆͑͑̓̉͊͒̿̆͐̒͊̊͂͗̋́̉͗̂͒͛̏̽̀̀̑̀͆̊̄̈͗͆̑̉̒͋̉̓͊̅̇͆̆͑̏̽̉̂̃̓̀̀̈́̑͐͐͛́̈́͒̓̌̊͛̐͒͐̅̽͂͒̔̈̅̈̓̈͑͗̀̌̾̽͛̒͋̂̉͊̈́͗̽̒̅͒̄̀̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̶̡̧̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛͖̬͙̦̞̻̭͍͎̭̦͎̹͙̮̞͍̗͖̘̞̞̮͙̞̱̝̪̠̖̻͖̮͙̥͖̦̗̩̗̳̟̞͕̟͓̫̘͔̱̹͈͚͇̥͈̩̯̗͇̬̳͉̭̲̫͕͇̬͉͉̳̩̞̣̳͓͛͋́̈́̈̃̈́̈̇̆̊̾̾̃̈͋͋́̈̉̂̇̈́̀̌͐̃̀͋̏̊͋͛̾̋̽͂̈́̽́͆̄́̆̎̐͋͂̔̎̉̈́͐͆̐̌̀̐̽̽̈́͌̽͆́̇̒͂͒̀̑̒̿̌̉̓̒͆̓̈͊̓͗̒̿̐͊̎̽́͋̉͐͆̂̀͑͆͗̃̌͑̏̈́̓̅̈́̍̀̈́̓͒͊̉̓̿̈̍̆̃͌̔̍̿̑͐̓̎̅͆́̊̔͆̽̀͗͒̓̋̈́͑̋̈́̅͂̅͗͛̈́̉̊̓̇̅̑̿̎̔̀̌̀̆̄͌̐̐̓͆̊́͗̒̊̍̏͌͒͊̈́̈́̾͒̃̒̇̋̇̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝į̸̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͔̖̥̣̯̟̼̳͔̮̪̥͈̱̦͍̯̯͈̦̪̻̲̰͉̖͚̯̫̻͚͓̳̬̜̣̬̣͔̺̜̯̞̤̥̤̮͖̬̟͎͈͓̯̺͕̖̜̩̤͕̮͔͇̘̲͚͔͎͔̹͙̣̹͍̯̤̺͉̗̱̘̹̮̮̖̟͎͇̮̟̟̝̳͇̱̣̘̪̟̞̪̰̲̪̯͇̝͉̝̫̤̝̙̥͖̻̮̱͉͈͎̟̰͓̫̮̤̭͕̘̤̦̖͕̞̜̹̳̝̖̱̦̱̜̻̎̆͛͊̈́͐̑͊̆͂͛͋̑̏̌̿̅̊̑̾̓̀̓͑͋̇̽́͐̿̊͊̐͂͂̀̓̒̐̽̀͋̀̎̓̋̈́̅͑̋͊̔̀͋̅̇̈́̃̋̏̀̓̀̀̃̀̉̓̀̐̅̎̆̄͌͛̓͂̿̎͌̿͋̔́̑̽̊́̋̒͒͐̍̉̀͆̊͛̀̈́͛̆̎́̆̏́̀̈̀̊́͊̉͛̊̃̋͐͐̂̂͊͐̂̒̈̃̅̿̀̌̀͊̿͆̾́̃̒̓̓͂̔̾́̔͌̀̒̃̾̈́́̉͛̋̊̅̄͑͒̽̈̅́̉̅͒́̒̃͂̒̓̆̈́́̒̒̿̋̍̀̍̾̈́͆͂̀̿̇̔͒͋̿́̉̌̽͗̈́̍̐̓͆̒͌̀̈́͋̋̽̂̀̓̏̂̏̑͋̔̔̓̈̏̈́͋̽̋̅͐̓̌̆̇͒͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅv̵̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̺̳̮͔̞̖̱̰̲͓̗͕͇̪̲͖͓̪̬̦̰̮͈̱̺͙̥̤͓̘̞̱͔͎͕̬͓͍̙̱͙̼͕͍̘͎̱̞̝̪̻͇͇̲͈̳͕̫̯̰͈̺̣̱̞̗̫̥̞̟̳̺̜͍̭̗̝̮̫͓͉͉̲̬̩̫̖̬͎͎̱͖̠̻̙̩͇͚̪̗̭̳̼̝̟͇͇̲̲̖͕̘͖͈̬̭̞͓̗̬̩̟̻̘̯̥̰͓͙̠͕̫̹̖̺͓̪͎̙̼̹̝̭̲͎̪͔̮͓͔̯̖͔̳͇͎̟̥̬̮͔̖͖͖͍̞̜̥̗̮̯̭̩̹̤̻̫̲̜͇̠̦̯̞͓̯̩̰͔̲̫͙̬͙͇̙̲̯͔̘͕̪̻̹͇̬̤̩̤̝̲̪̮͍̟̦̖̲̗̖̰̱̙̳̤͍̫̩͗̑̃́͒̍̈̆͊̂͒̔͒̍̑̃͋͊̀̂̂̔̈̅͂̿̎̎̀̔̊̈́̒̅̈́́̊̔̿̑̈̓̓͐̉͗́̉̌̿̀̒̐̎̅́̔͆̌̔̎̽͂͊͒̓͂̎͆̔͆̀̀̾̽̒̄̀̊͂͑́̔̔̐͛͒͒̏̒͋̑̏̾̈́͌̂͗̉̀̎̍͂͊̈̽͐̆̍͑͊̍̆̿̀̽̆͗̃̃̔͑̾̎̂̏͗̆̃̅́̑͆̓̏̽͆͑̄̿͑̓̈͌̇̂̊̍͋̀̋̓̀̃͆͑̑͂́͂͆̒͗̄̏̇̾̏͛͑͑̔̾̏̅͐̑̍̉́̈́́̉̑̉͌͌͐͗̅͗̏̎͗̈́̈́́̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĕ̷̢̨̨̨̛̗͔͕̤̺̞̪͖̗͇̙̪̭͈̭̬̘̠͔̫̖̻͕̘̤͍͙̟͇͕̲̤̹͍̬͎̳͈̥̗̤̠͕̮͎̤̜̪̖͍͎̫͖̥̄̂̂̓̎̔̿͑̌̍̓̀͐̌͒̃̎̅̏́͋̿̅́̈́̄̒̅̋̀̋̾̊̽̅̀͗̈́̈͛̓͆͂̐͛͋̀̌̏͆̇̄̉͂̊͂͛̓̉̅͐̐́͋͂̅̏̓̑̂̂̀́͋̽͆̈́̄̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̛̫͔̝̩͔̳̳͚̺̝͉͔͈̯͚̠͎̪̋͛̽̃̎̓̑̑̌͒̔͆̾̾͌̉̀̂́̑̀̌͛̀͑͌͐̌̃̌͐̒͆̕̕͜͝͝â̷̢̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̫̼̼̘̝̯͕͖̠̬̣̲̹̤͇̬̖͍̪̳͙̖̼͚̮͎̫̥̠̞̮̤͕̫̦̫̙͇̺̳͓̩̪͉̖̫̦̲̻͉̜̙̺̤̗͉̻̦̼̭͍̲̻̲̪͔͍̖̝̝̲͖̺̙͎̠̗͕͎̦̺̜̻̺͓͓̟͉̮͈͔̼͔̗̮̠̯̠̹͉̲̦̬͙̘͈͖̥̣̘͍͕̳͙̺̬͕͉͙̰̟̥̲̰̱̺͈͈͍͈̳̠̊͌̑̽͛̄͊́̄̈́̈́͂̉̋͒͂̃̎̉̽̄̏̿̏̆͌̌͐̀̐̊́̆̏͆̈́̍̇͋̀̔̈͛̿̿͂͐͌͒̐̈́̈̎̔̅͆̐̉̈́̔̀̈́̐̉̽̎̍̈́̔͗̔͛̍̂̒̔̅́̐́͋̏͋̈́̈́͋͌̃̿̂̎̅̓̒͌̈́̐̐̿̈́̔͆̃̿̆̈́̉̀́̌̓̀̋͑̋̈́͛̑̎̀͛̏̐̇̒̔̃̍́̐̃̽̾͗̓̈́̃̇́̒̇̃̆̀̔̈̿̽̿͂̀̓̋͗̈́̋̉̃̽͛͋̒̀̈́̎̈͒̏̀̉̏̓̽̉̿̊͆̃̍̈̈́̆͑̓͋͗͛́̑̽̈́̇̏̀̈́͐̉͐̓̀͗͂̀̀͛̄̈̊͆̆͗̒̈́̇̒̈́̋͛̾͒͒̔͆̽̉̉̈͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅņ̴̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̙͇̭͔̗̦̦̻͕͙̞̳̦̭̞͓̱̱͍͓̦̙̙͚̞̙̘̙͉̺̰̖̖͍͚̹̲̬̯͕̦͖̘̜̯̹̣͖̥̲͎̠̦̙͙̟͎͎̹͖̹͍̲̱̠͔̝͓̭̮̰̭̖͖̰̰͕̤̞̝̟̥̯̬̩̗̠̰̰̟̠̭̘̜͙̳̪̞͍͎̫̰̲̝͉͙̟̫̰͉͈͚̗̱͇̹͔̙̙̖̬̫̼͈̺͎̳̻̪̭̜̦͇͓͎͎̝̌̋͊͗̈͌̈́̈́̎͆͑̀̏̽̆̋̋̈̀̇́͊̎͂̅̊̍̈́̏̓̓͒̈̀͑̀̍̀̌̑̈́̄̓̃̇̓̋͒͒͌͒̿̒͛̅̂͂̇́͂̏̒͋̋̉̽͂̐̂͂̾͆́̊̒̈́͛̊̇̓͒̈͛̌̂̆̅̇̓͛̇̓̀͐̏̔̒͂̄͊̽͆̽͂͂̐̄̀̆̔̾͂͗̌̓̆͑́̉͑͗̎̇̎̌̈̃̽͆̿͌̈́͊̎̈́̅͐͗̓̔͐̓̔̐̈́͊̈̃͌̓̎̂̉̔̇̆̈́̌̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅḑ̸̧̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͚̹̠̗̻̙̣̻̪̼̤̰̩̯͎̱̦͉̗̯͚̞̬̠̰̘̫͇͔̥͓̦͈̝̖͉̩͙̻͖͇͈̰̮̳̯̥̭̳͉̼͕̬̺̪̝̫̹̯̙̯̦̪̰̻̩̩̫̺̖͔̹̫̳̟͈͚͍̬̼͓͎͓̺͕͕̹̻̱̄̆͛̃̃̾͊̄̔́͆̓̌̑͑̀̊̇̒͋̿̆͂̎̌̓̒̀͆͑́̊͆̋̈́͆͆̈́͑̔̈́̌̿̂̐̉͆̔̓̔́̿̀̑̓͐̂́̃̅̎́̑͌̊̈̈́̀̈́͐̎̑̉̍͂̓̂̈́̊͋̓̋̄͗̍̈́͒͗͗̍́͋̆̇̆̍̽̄͐̾̽͆̋̃̈́͆̋̿̂͊̋͆̄̍̓̅͋̇͐̀̈́͗͊̒̌͋̿̉͐̄̑̌͆̀̾̀̇̒̃͊̆̄̏̽́̐͊̊̏͌̽͛̈̓͊̃̄͒̈͐͒̈̈͊̊͊̿̌̋̑͒̇͑̐̐̅̈́̾̎̂͗̇̋̾͐́̇͐́̉̂͛̔̈́͑́̈́͂̎̅̌́͛͆̒̃̆̑̀͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̟̲͉̞̹͇̫͙̰̰̳̘̦͔̘̥͈̲͎̻̤̤͙̯̰̣̹̝̹̥͇̻͍̠̬̳̬͔̣̲̭̥̤͎̫͓̤̞̞̤̮̣̯̲͕͖̯͈̱̲̝͙̟̰̞̼̭̥̬̦̜̩̬̦̯̝̗̭̗̯̜̼̳͕̦͓̹̹̪̣̥̳͙̲̥͇̝̬̞̙̪̤̙͕̠͓̼̲͓̱̞̲̥͙̭͔̣̝̲̜̘͇̳͍̠̜̲̭̝̭̪̹͇̬̻̬̰̝̞̭͕̝̰̖̱̣͍̭̯̟͔͓̺̻̝̖̹͚̼͓̮̼̗̝͍̜̲̳̱̜͕̩̹̫͔͚̘̪̳̲̖͕̪͇̜̞̼̫̟̩͕̩̘̗͇̻̥̠̹̊̎̍́͛̏͆̀͌̒͗̉̈̄̑̊̔̀͋̋̇̑̌͛͂̍̊̀̏̈̂͒̀̄͛̑̎͋̀͛̏̋͊̈́͛̀͌̑͊͋̏̀̈́͂̌́̂͒̀̅̅̉̋̆̍̐̔̃͂́̆͒͌́̅̈́̿̈́̀͂͐̃̽̎̈́̂̊̓̾͋̿̅͑͛̎͋̿͐̇̿̾̈́̎̃̄̇̎̀̏͛̌̔̎͛͋͌̂̓̈́̑̀̑̈́͑̒̀̽̾̋̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̷̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͇̺̗̙̻̰̦̟̤͉̠̣͈̞̮̼̤̜̥̯̥͓͖̫̣̫̝͖͈̞̻̬͇̹̻͍̜̘̣̲̭̹̬̻̝̗͕̟̖̖̺̲̯̣̭̝̝̙͔̺̹̖̝̗̜̜͇̰̝̫̹̖͕̩̞̜̥̤̙̳͙͖̩̘̹̻̘̯̰̰̱̟̥̘̰͕͓͚͖̤̪̫̙͇̤̳̹̬͓̖̠̠̺͉̮̞̲̝͍͍̯̞̯̙̘̼̱͎̘̝̜̬̝̥͈̻̹̹͚͖̹̤͈̼̙̥̯̮̯̩̟̺̯̠̱͙͚̬̻̬̘̳̘͈̮͇͈͖͚̫͇̹̦͖͈͚͙̭͉̼̠̘̙̘̱̫͎͕̜͈͚͖̤͈͍̝̹̯͖̟̻̞̠̬͇̺̣̗̩̙̝̼̦̮̙̠̞͖̱͉̘̳̥̘͈͈̬̪͔̺̠͇̔̉̎́́̾͛̌̔̉̄͂̾̆̾̇͆̃̎̒̿̉͌͆̄̉̍̿́̌̋̀̃͒̉͗͑͛͊̎̔̀͛̂̏́̿̈́̾̒̏̈́̌̉́̔͑̍́̾͋̽͆̇͋̈̈́̃̓̄͋̔̏̅͒͆̔͐̎̀̒͐̓̍͊̑̈́̆̔̐͆̾͛͒̑͛͐́̂͗̾͑̈́̅̾̈́͒̽̇͋̇͛͊̽͆͌̃̅̐̓̒͒͂̐͌͊̓̈́̄͂̐̇̓̽̓̉̉̾̈́̅͑͗̏͗̿̒̄͗͑͋̈́̇͆̈́͑͐̌̀̾̾̂̉̈́͐̀̊̈́͌͒͋̾̀̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̛͉͕̪̖̜̖̫͖̱̦̗͖̻͇͕̤̼̠͖̤̙̪͚͍̜̺̮̤̗̠̻̰̭͔̪̤̹̝̣̠͍͚̘̠̖̩̥͙̞̘̻̺͔̫̭̦̭̘͚̥͈̯̘̼̹̮̟͕̭̱̹̫̣̩̪̗̟̦̮̭͎̲̭̰̫͇̲̪̦͍̲̝̞̜͍͍͍̻̬͇̪̰̦̯͓̠̲̼͔͖̣̥͉͉̙̘͚̩̌̓́͂̑̓̓̓͑̏̑̅̋̐̄͆͋̓́̎́̓̊̽̃̒̈́͌̽͌̾̊̈́͐͐̐͋̋͗͒̋̀̋̿̎̈́́̀̓͗̀́͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅţ̵̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̟͖̘͎͙̝͉̳̪̹̳̼͈̱̞̝̻̯̮͓͖̣͇̥̖̠̥̠̬̙͓̥̬̣͙͉̱̯̤̱͔̩̜̪͚̫͕̥̙̬͉͍̰̦̳͇͖͈̻̘̮̪̝̰̱̩̺͙̪͚͖̱̙͚͚̟̞͇̤̼̤̫͔͈̺̬̖̜͎͚̥̬̼̫̭͔̭͔̯̺̺̣̲̱̻̩̰̗͇̼̯͇̥̝̬̦̠̪̫̭̝̞͖͔̼̼̮͔̦̫̟̟̘͈̫̜̦͔̼̩̪̣̣͎͈̺̫̲̗̮͉̠̦̙͇̞͎̗̲͓̫̮̤̯̻͉̩̰̟̦̩̮̫͚̻̫̮͚̻̦̩͍͙͚̻͕̞͙̯̻̹̻̞̙͔̺͚̟̥̫̭̣͈͙͈̯̲̪͉̤̙̳͎̬͙̜̳͚̲͔̘̜̥̬̘͖̱̬̹̥̗̦͍͕̼͓̣̠͈̠̪̻̫̭͎̥̱͈̦̜̫͓̙̦̝̩͚̅̃̔́̀̉̓̅̆̉͗̾́̈́̒̓̉̊̑͆̈́̓̿͌͊́̔͊͒͗̔̅͂̊̆̑̒̓̃̈̇͊́̈́̅͑̇̒̅͌̾̏̄̀̔͗̈́̌̆͑̓́̀̍̋͆͆͐́̃͑̔̀̓̊͗͋͌̓͗̎̋̿̄̇̓̈́̔̈́͒̃́͆̃̃̽̏͛̈́̌̑́̊̀̏̂̓̆̏̒̔́̌̓͛̓̽̓͐͊̌͛͆͛̎̈́́̾̓̍̿̉̋̔̊̓͆̎͛͑͒́̈́̎̌́͋̍͆̆͋̔͛̓͂̆́͑͗̏̽̋̊̏̀̆͂̃̂̅̇̽͑̈́̔̏̇̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̶̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̦̥̪̰̞͈͍͇̜̟̗̺͖̼̟̪̞̬̫̗͖̙͔͇̻̙̟̭͇̰͚̯̣̜͕̬͓̘͎̙͇̥͙̯͕̣̭̫̖̲͖̦̜̲͇͉͖̗̝͖͍̣̖̥̙̰̲͈̩̝̠̣̟̫̘͖̙̖̘͇̱͈͍͓̲͖̩̮̹̯̣̩͚͕̟͔͈̥͈̬̮͓̱̰̩͖̝͙͕̻̯̰͎̥̥̲̮̯̲͕͔̫̱͉̻̘̫̭̙̺̝̯͍͇̖͚̞͖̰̙̘̠̤̰͚͈͉̠̫̣̗̻͔̖̥̞͖͚̭̻͕̹̭̰̼͔͇̗̠̤͇͎͚̱͍͎̣̱̹͎̠͉͎̱͈͚̥̦͍͚͖͈̱͖̯̦͎̗̮̩̬̹̣̳̼̯̫͙̤̻̮̣̰̫̼͉̭͕͔̦̝͖̺̥̦̮̣̣̦͉̰͓͎̠͔̳̪̗͛͊͆͆̉̂̏̑͛͑̓̓̿̎̆̄̎̎̑̀͒̈́̈͋͐̑̈́͊̿̅̊́̾̄̑͊͛̄͊͆̔̑̊͊͂̆̿̈́̈̀̇̒̒̐͆̈̍̓͐̍̐̊͂̈́̅̽̾͂͗̋̽̿̈̂̈́̏̓̆͗̃́̾̎̎̆̀̎̽̿̒̂̌̆̔̽͐̇̎̎̌͂͒̒̋́̈́̄̌̔́͐̌̒̈́̿͑̓̎̉̏̑̋͛̀͗̂̇̔̔̾̅̿̾̇̽̈́̈́͋̈́̓͌̊̀̅̉̉͒͋́̈͊͌̊̈́́̃̆͑͋̉́́̎̈́̂̈̃̔̓̾̀̈́̋͂̒̓͌̆́͐̍̆͑͑̓̄̋̍̂̍͆͑̑̈́̾͂͑̋̈́̈́̏̈̍̆̇̋͗͋̒̀́̈̆̎̈́̑̐̾̍̇͛̑̋̿̉͋͛͂̍͌͑̽̑̎͆̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̴̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̱̟̦̙̠͇̺̞̫͕̪̙͔̱͙̫̥̜̯͍͚̗͔̥͉̭̫̫̦̣̺̥͕͇̲͉̝̪̭̝̝͚̞̺̻̼̖̺̭̰̣͍̺͙̞͈̤̟̟̪͇̯̼̻̬͈̼̪̠͇̣͚̞͚͖̥͕̩͓͈̪̹̪͕̫͓̟̼̤̘̮̳͙̞̱̼̰̫̥̰̩̖̯̠̳̖̜͍͎̥̗̝̬̲̻̠̣̱̼͈̺̟̼̭̰̙̩̺͍̺̰͚̩̹̤̼̝̣̤͙̲̪̱̗͇̗͉̲͚͎͇̥̲͔͕̺̜̤͇̻̯̱̠̖̝̙̭̭̞̺͍͕̪̳̭̮̞͓͍͖͉̺͙̪͎͍̥̣̼̻̹̘̯͔̜̗͚̮̝͔̦̫̦̼̽̓̇̈́̅̈́̒̋̄̀̍̆͋̈́̒̃̆̋͌͋͛̾̄͐̏̈́͌͌̅͋̈́͑͋̉̅̉̍͒̃͒͂̀̀́̓̃̇͗͆̈́̎͗̾͆̽͑̋͆̇̑͐͛͊̓̓͒̄̋̀̀̐̐͛̆̋̿̽̒͂̂͌̑̾́̇̔͒̆͊̅̍͌͆̽̽̄̈̌͗̾͂̔̔̔͛̒̍̾̆̓͐̏̆͋̉̓͂͛̈́̒̔̀̉̄̏̿̄̔͐̾̅̍̊͒̎̔͗́̽͛͛͌̌̇̈́̏̀̑́́̑͐̽́̑̑̾̀̒͑̋͒̽̄̽͗̅͌͐̏̂̽̍͒̓̿̈́̽̇́̌̀̊͆͒́̓̍́̈̽̄͋̏̍̔͒̃̓̌͐̂͌̊͒̂͒̃̑͑̾̈́̑͒̈́̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅñ̵̛̛̛̛̛͙͍̼̣̦̗̞̺̖̼̜̯̠̺̥̰͚̞̭͉̭̟̫͕͎̠͇̝̫͔̯͔͍̇͗̆̃̒̈́̌̓̂͐͌̌̆̇̓̅̋̾̎͋̍̿͌͗̂̀̋̓̒͆̄̇͛͋̓̒̿̀̾̅̈́̂͛̓̈́̇͛͋̋͐̑̍̈́̋͗̓̈́͋̈̇̃̀̀͋̃̍̋̌̈̏̏̽̈́͌̀͒͒͂̋̌͒̀̌̂̒̀͌͊̎͌͂́̂̽̀͂͐͊̆͒͂̈̑̓͒́͐̂͛̆̊̑̊͒̀̇̾́͆͐̈́̎̂̄̈́̽̄̌̀̊͂̓́̄̀͗̑̇̏̾́͒́͋͛͊̑̂͌̅̂̿̅͆̔͂̓̑̃̑̈́̐̃̾̓͐̓̄̓̃̉͑̄͗̿̀͊̆̆͊̓̎̿͒̏͌̑̈̽͋̇̊͛͒̑̓̀͛̈̅͂͋̿̒̾̈͂̑͗͆͂͑̾͛̉́̉͌͗̐͊̐̾̈́̉̿̐͆̀̆̈́͛̉̆̃̐̅͗͆͌̌̾̈́̐̎͒̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠k̵̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̖͉̙͎̼͇̟̹͓̲̦͉̞̙̠̫̖͇̲͉̯̮̻̠̥͕̬̗̩͙͇̪͚̫̫͎̭̰̲̠̲̯̜͉̮̯̘̗̼̪̬͉̞̼̦̘̗͙͖͇͔̖̰̪̼͕̟̱̩͇̦͓̄̏͂̉̆͋̚͜ͅͅ ̷̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̹̻̳͔̺̺̫̖̯͈̜̳͚̖̩̰͙̲̱̲̩͇̭̲̜̲̠͖̯̰͔̥͔̼̹̞̜̬̭͎̗͈͙̻̭̘̝͉̫̣̺̣̝͙̞͔͉̼̥̖̱̪͓̣̙͍̟̪̖̯̦̺̗͖̰̰͕̞͎̠͎͎̥̰̟͚͇̮̜͓̗̞̯̘̰͚̘̘̯̼͎̪̲͎͈̯͚̼̳̱̦̟̮͕͔̼̠̯̯̬͕̜̗̳̦̻͖̱̝̹̥̣̫̞̗͇̤̳̹͔͔͕̣̘͈̲̱̘͓̙̜̫̟̙͇̜̱̹͔̼̱̔̍͌̀͋̌̏͑͊̃̍͋̾́̇͑̊͒͒̋̆̎̈́͋̿̌́͊̈́̄͛̍̀̽̃̆̊͂̀͂͋̍̔̈́͛̀͗͑͌̔̍̋̅̎̾̂̈́͊̇͗̄̎̉̍̈̇͒̄͑̀́͆̋̈́̀̏́̇̀̎͛̃́̂͛͐̽͆̓̅̈́̀̆̔̂͂͋̔̏̽̌́̔̀̿̐̎̾́͋͒͑̊̍̅̑͒̔̍͒́͒̀̍͋̀̑́̾̾̔̿̀̌͋́̈́̃̔́̈̽̈́̉͛͛̒́̐̽̏͗͆̂̉͊̎͛͐̈́́̽͐̎̓̊̆͆̓̓̀̽̿̔̋̆͌̉́̋͌̿͊̍́̃̏̃͋̀̐̈́̆͐̅̒̀͋̑̊̒̔̋̋́̆̌͌́̉̀̊͆̐̏̅̉̊͛́́͒̇͗͆̾̀͊́̑͑͑̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͙̥̣͔̝̺̙̱͉͍̖̥̹̥̯̮̹̥͖̫͍͙̱͖̻̼͓͇̗̝̹͓͈̼̺͕̦͓͓̮͎̜͔̣͖̤͉͉̩͉̲͍̭̼̪̳̝̔̇̈́̽́̅̎̈̎̊́̒̍͑̑̀́̉̾́̉̿͑̊̿̉̏̓̂͑̀͒̐̂̆͒̄͗̃̈̍̉͑̐̈́́́̈͐͗̑̽͑͊̋̍̊́̊͌̑͒̌̈́̍̅̿͋̇͐̃̽͆̓͆́͒́̈́͒͌͊͑̐͗̋̍́́͂̾̍̐͑́́̆̾̀̊̅͑̋̍̔̋̊̉̍̐́̈́̃̀̎͗͊̄̓̃̍͌̌̋̓́̀̀̄͐͂͛̈́̓̑̓̃̌͌̋̔͋̾͛̀̈̐́̈́̅̌̒̋̅̒̍̆̈́͒̃͆̂̌̆͑̑͑̓̎́͗̈̂̆̇͋̌̊̀̓̋͐̾̌̒̈͗̂̊̏̄̄̑̈̋́̓͛̀͋͌̔̉̒̾͂̄̿̉̏͊̓̃̊̆̍̽̐̓͂͗̍̆̅̒͆̅̿̈́͗̈́͂̊̀̎̏̓̽̋̈́̎̉͒̾͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̡̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̲̙̩͔͚̗͔̗͓̯̥̗̠̗̣̮̫̟̜̜̣͚̙͔̣͔͖̪͎̺̥͎̝̖͈̮͇̭͖̳̰͖̮̞̹̦̟͙̹̭̝̫͍̲̲̗͚͎̼̹̯̞̞̦̞͍̤̺̖͙̪͓͚͔̙̦̜͍͇̗̪̳̹̝̣̙̥̝͉̩̘̹̪͔̟͙̬̦̞͖̼̜̻̺̘̬͉̯̲̮͔̣͚͕̫̳͖̠͉̳̼̜̠͖̹̲̗̰̭̟̝̬͈̭̼͍̙̺͇̗̪̞̞̙̥̭̗̲͓͍̰̫̻̗̻͓̤̲͓̰̠͋͌̂̽̎́̈́̍͗̌͗́̀̐͗̈́̆̾̈̈̋͗͊̏́̽̏̄́͑̈́̑̈̆̋̇̇̾̈́̂̍͐̋̈́̋̓̆̃͑͌̿̑͆͗̂̿͊͑͗͐̏̂̄͒̔̾̋̂̐̓͐͊̃̀͆̽̓̈̓̐͂̅̌̾͌̔̾̈̏̿̎̊̏̓́́̉̍́͗̓͒͐̎͒̓̐͂͒͐̍̇̀̾̀̌̈́̈͌̃̒́͑̓͐͊̉̑̓̓̍̈́̈́̃͌͗̋͌̏̂̈́̌͒́̄̉̈́̀͗̐̐̐̽̑̌̇̿̿͊͆̑͂̀̇̒̍̉̊͂̽̍̄̊̉̈́̽͒̿̋̓͐̽̓̋̃̒̿̍̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̴̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̧̛̛͓͍̼̗̬͉̳̼̦̱͎̦̞̯̯͚̹͎̘̞͙̜̱̰̖̻̹̪̼̟͙̺̠̭̪̜͍̯̩̮͖̱̦̲̝͚͎̼̺̝͓̯͚͍̮̙͍͍̻̱̞͖̩͙̘̘̖̤͕͈͍͇͕̯̜̞̜͎̪͍̯̜͕̞̼̬̝̪̬͎͙̺̜̰̥̫͉͖̙̪̰̹̼̮͇̤͖̪͚̱̬͇͉̮̘̮̫̯͈̫̲̩̠͎̫̟͙̮̬̼̬͕̤͓̙͙͇̦̞̗̥̼̬͖̜̱͓̖̰̝̩̻͈̘̖̘͍̗͓̱̜̥͎̩͎̗̗̺̻̥̞̟͙͕̼̻͖̬͕̣̘͇̯̳̜̖̰̯͈̝͓͎̙̫͖̹̮̜̝̖̗̗̭̳̻̝̠͇̹͉̝͚̹̗͔̟͖͓͇̯̮̗̆͂͛̎̅͒͐͆́̈́̋̉́͂̒̌̌͆̇͛̀͒̇̌̓̌̍̉̌̓́͛̀̀̑̓̇͋̈͒̾͒̆͋̀̓̈̓̎̀̀͆͐̿̿͊̽͐́̈́̅̄̓̾̈́͑̈́́͌̃͌̒̾̓̃̽̇́̏̂̈̄͛̂̌̐͐̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̲̠͙̟̖̺̘̬͔̠͍͚͎̟̤̰͍̬̰̻͓̳͓̣̫͖̞͓̪̠͈͖̦͈͚͈̤̖̝͎̜̠̘̺͖̭͔͚̝͇̬̼͕̝̝̼̗̠̩͚̰͈̩̜̼̩̝̜͈͕̤͙͔̦̯̳̟̺̘̜̙̬̗͍͉̦͍̖̱͇̟͇̮͈̻̘̣̼͈̖̦̫̫̪̩͓͚̤̹̬̭̜̪͇̮̱̝̪̤͕̜̺̠̩̦̞̠͎̦̟̞͈̟̖̞̠͈̪̖̩͈̭̹̼̝̠̠̫̥̳̠̹̞͚̣̺̗͖̜͉̫̼̗͎͇͖̱̱̗̠͙͖̟̞̙̱͈͙̫̗̺̖̹̳͚̝͇͈̼̟̗̯̱̂̊̑͑͊̾̿̔̀̀͆̅͊͆̊́̔̈́́̏̿͗̊́͐͘͘̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̵̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̬͔̝̬͔̗̣̠̤̙̪̱̝̘̘͈͎̪͖͚̣͖̬͉̩͚͔̻͖̭̹̰̜̫͈̜̱̣̬͕͖̱͚̭͔̤̫̦̖̠͎̞͖̫̭̪̞̼̬͙̭̥̝͉̜͔͖̻̘̯̱̻̙̣̥̝̤͚̙̭̰̲̤̬͚͎̘͇͈͙̖̳̟̻̩̗̹͍͙͖̗͖͚̙̭̝̬̯͚̫̻͎̲̟̖̙͙̱̤̭̦̬̪̣̭̬͍͙̻͇͓͓̦̪̯̙̗͚̫̹̖̞̪̟̻͔̟̭̻̱͈̥̘͔̘̩̺̟̖͕̯̱͚͈̝̝̙̭̼̼̘̈̍̑̏̄̃͑͗̌̌̀͆͆̓͑́̎̃̈́̈̈̒͊̑͆̓͌̽̇̆̇́́̈́̂̅̋͊́́̎̀̐͒̇̊̎̈͌́̿͐̓͂̀͆͗̃̋̇̋͛̋̓̈̔͋̀̓͋̆̋͛̾͌̽͆͐̍̈́̏̂͂͗̌͛̓͑̈̂̈̂̉́̃͐̌͂͋̌͊́͌̄̿͋̀̿̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̠̠̰͓̦͚̯͉͉̜̘͉̺̙͎̯̮̳̯̖͚̫̦͙̞̖͙͉͍̭̹͓̦̗̻͚̰̟̺̩̜̼̥̰͉̙͎̤̼̳͚̗͉̮̩̫͉̤̳̳̘͙̼͕̥̣̗̖͓̗̪̻̱̦͓̝͉̋͆̔͛͊̓͗̅̀͂́͗̓̓̑͂̔͌̏͐̌̅͆̀̄̏̆͊̑̄̏̀̅̇̊̈́͂͗̌͛̓͛̈̂͆͒̐̆͆̀͗́̈́̇̐̇̌͆̉͌̇̆͊͊̀̾̃̈̈́̓͋͛̒́͒̒͌̈́̔͑̓́̉̆̒̀͐̈̌̐̓͒̊̓͑̈͛̀͋̌͊̍̌́̆͛̅͒̈̇͒̾̔͛͋̀͊̈́̀̓̂̄́͒́̄̒̽̍̒̈́͌̍̌͆̍̅̋̀̉̒͗̂̄̒̐̑̈́̎̍̊̈́̀͑̆̓͌̎̃̈́̿͌͗͊͒̈͊̆͗͋͑̾̔̈́͛̌̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅl̸̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̙͖̠̖͙͎̫̲̲͇͍͉̝̪̟͎̯̥͓͕̳͇̜̙̻̱̗̫͖̺̘̮̬̫̤͈̫̭̺̯̹̘̳͚̙̤͕̻̯̳̹̰͚̤̯̖̗͇͍̲̱̺̙̝͓̥̥̟̗̫̹̙̥̪͍̥̻͇̳̝͖̦̲̼̯̬̣͍̻̮̮̳̺̲̦̻̙̬̩͍̰̙̮̺͔͙͇̭̳͚̦̯̰̬̺̗̰͓̻̼͓͇͎͖͖̹̘͓͇̦̳̰̦͍̥̜̻͙̰̯̘̻̣͉̝͖͚͕͕̺̖̘͇͖͈͍͕̬̜̻̤̻̗̘̠̫̜̱̭̥͈̫̼̫̭̬͕͈͙͂̋̋͗͋̋̏̓̐͆̆̈́̂̾͒̂̊͒͊͗̇͌́͑̃̈́͋͂͛̏̍̇̅͆͒̆͐̂̈̄̏͊̀̾͌̎͒̐́̇̓̍̉̔̄̇̓͊͑̿͊͑̈̂̑̇̑͗̏̂̿͒̆̽̐͌̌̊̎̄͐̿̓̓̑́͒̓͌́̓̉́̂̅̊̍͆͗̋̏̔́̆̋͗̄̑̒̋̈́̓̀̇͋̃͗̊̎̈́͛̓͋̿̋͑̽͐͂̃͊̓͌̐̂̈́̊̄̒̎̈́́͗̃̔̐͛̄̊̈́̇̏͂̽̌̍͆́̐̽̓̑̋̄̎̎̒̋͒̇͌̒̊̎͋̎͗͆̓̂͗̔̋̌͆͆̿͆̓̒͐͂̄̆͛̎̐̃̈̔̆̃̄͆̊͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅḑ̴̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̪̹̞͓͔̤͖̜͕͕̲̥̠̠͙̳̘̹͇̖̥̦͔͈̟̪͈̱̙̦̪̠̻̣̫̮̘̺̙̙͙̹̼͎̗̪̹̮̩̗͎̼̼̣͉̝͚̟̹̼͖͈̺͔͙̱̖͉͕̗͇͔͔̪͉̝̼̮̖̙͈̰̘̣̻̻̱͙̱̪̟͇̟̥͈̱̗̘̝̟̣͕̥͍̳̥̝̯͉̞̭͍͈̙̠͙̠͇̣͈͇͍̝̘̮̫͍̖̬͕̣͙̼͖̳̤̗̝͕͇̟̣̩̭͙̩̝̰̬̳̳̘̯̖̲̲̹͔̘͉͚̟̪̹͍̝̬̼̤̘̘̠̣͎̙̬̝̩̮͙̣͇̖̣̺̭͓̥̲̹̗̯͚͙̱͖̺̰͍͉̤̓̿̅͐̍̈́̆́̌͑̄́̈́̀̎̈́͛͊̌̓̉̀̏͐̊̄̑̈́͋̀̀̀͆̈́̈́̈̈́̈́̿̑̊̇̐̇́̿͛͆̃̐͑͛̽͌̓̈́̓͋̍̈́̔́̀̈́̏̀͒̎̓͋̏̀͂̐̑̀̑͐̏̿̏͐̈́̽̽̀͛̐̇̍̃̾̄͛̓̅͌́̃̎͛̅̃͛͛̌̆͋̊̊͊͑͆̓͐̐̓̂̂͌̋́͂̒̓͒̽̂́̽͛̒̅́̓͑̿̎͌̈́̐̓͊̇͆͊̈́̈́͊̽̒͆̓̃̍̐̌͂̅̋͌́̂̓̋́̂̎͛͆̿̉͛͗̉̽̈̽̈́́͗̔̓͊͊̾̾͒̽̃̅̑̌̉̈́͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͕̲̣͈̫͚̟̗̲̞̬͙̖͈̳̬͓̫̯̼̝̗̬̠̜̥͚̮̟̯͉̟̲̠̖͎̪̗̲̳̥͖̳̪͎̥̟͉̳̺̳̟̫̱̥̲͚͇̗̳̤͙̬̥̲̯͖͈͙̫̭͓͇̱̠̪̲̣̼̬̙̰̖̖͔̱̱̙̩̬̞̬̗̺͉͇͙̠͕̥̥̗̹̪̺̩͔̪̦̳̗͙̟̲̲̰̟̮̦͖̻̯̼̦͈̮̦͔͕̭̼̲̦̝̼̠̻̲̤̲̰̗̜̳̫̭͙̯͇̹̝̭̠̲̺̹̝̬̺̤̼̪͇̣̤̞̮̩͚̹͎̟̖̙͚̯̤͓͈̬͍̫͎̖̖͉̖̞͎̦̟̺̫͇̙̪͈͖̱̻̠̻̲̘͕͍̠͖̫̮̲͙̩̫̰̺̣̺͎̌̒͛́͂̀̂̏̿̑̽̊̋̑̀͒̊̈́̓͛̋͋́̽͊̈́͌̔͌̓̽̒́̃͒̃͛̀̔͐̔̑͌̌̂͊͒̑́͌̆̾͑̒̉̍̔̽̈́̍̎̇̈́̌̄̾̈́̔̈̆͊͊̐͐̉̓̂̀͊͑̐́̾͂̽̔͋̑́̋͐͗̓̑͌̐̄̒̍́̍̐͛͆̎͐̎̈́͌̊͊̌̀̓͊́̂̑̊̿̐̄́̌̾̑̎͋̏̀̓̓͊̄̆̅̒̈́͒̋͐̎̈̌̋̊͊̈́͆͛̍̿̄̌̎̀̽͗̆͊̇̒́͑̈́̄̃͛͒̾̍̋͛͆̓̑͌̄̍̊̌̑̀̾͂̀̏͋̌̏͐̑͊̅̓̃̾̏̉̊͆̀̈́̓̇̇̎̂̋̅͛́͐̈̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̨̨̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̺̝̤͇̩̭͎̠̪̝̖̭͉͍͚̹̩̗͓͍̫̗͖͎̜͍͍̦̬̟̣̩̲͚͍̮̜͕͕̮̤͙̠̬̤͕͍̪̩̫̹͓̞̣̬̗̲̯̻̙̯̞͎͉̝͍̭̝̹̯͓̖̤̞̳̼̤̲̫̪̤͔̯͖̪͙̭̯̖̟̖͚̆͋̈̓̒͂̆̂̒̈́̍̀̆̇͌̈́̈̽̅̾͆̾̄́̿̅̅̄͆̽̈́̓̀̀̌́̽̎͌̉̂͊̍̌̎̃͂̅̏̒̏̈́͛͐̊̂̿̿́̎̔̽̌͌̈́̏̒͆͒͋͐̅̎̄͐̍́̋̾̔̾̾̄̀̆́̇̽̇̇͑̓̌̒̒̎̀͌̉͋̐̇͌͑̓͒͒̿̎͐̏̿̉͋͗̓̋͐͑͊̑̓̔̃̈́̉̽͗̋͊̄̓̒͂͒̉̏͛̊̓̒̆͐̒̃͑́̆̃̈́̎̐̑͂̆́̑̾̀̉͂̂̋̅̓̍́̓̓͆̓̒̈́͋̽̈́̎̀̾͆̃̀̃̏̒̅͒̑̎̅͌̇̏̆͆͗̐̽̋̍̊́̍͋̈́͐̈́͛̾̃͂̔͛͗̆̇̅̈́̅̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̛͚͇͔͍̯̫̣̫̱͇̯͓͙̱̯̤̓̃̽̀̽̈́̅̋̏̏͑̈́̈̓̉̃͒̾̉̾̅̍̉̅̋̑̋̿̒͆̔̎̈́͋̐́̓͒̓̈́̅̓͊͑͛̈̂̃͋̂̏̀̄́̓̀́̈́́̑̓́́̾̓̽̍̿̊̓̔̚̚͘̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͚̙̣̫̫̺̬͚͖̮̙̮̺̟̱̲͚̗̰͖̫̬̱̱͖̝̘̟͍̟͚͉̥̗̼͙̞̪̗̪̰̙̬̰̟̣̣̬̻̠̼̻̼̫͍̱̜̰̼̭͔̲͓̥͖̹͉̩̅̈́̌͑̔̓͗̾̋͐̓̽̋̋̌̎̓̎̓̌̒͋͛̈́̈́͒͛͒̓̃͆́̎͗̈͆̈́́̒̈́̾͂̒̍̓͌̔́̓̄̾̊̈̄̔̈́̊̌̓́̉̎͂͊̈́̂͊̇͊̋̿͊̃̒́̊̈́̀̔̓͗̂̏͒̄͆͗̃̈̇͑̈̋̽̀͐̅̃̈̔͊̃̐̅̊̂͑͒͒̌̊̓͋͂̈́͗̀̎̓̽̂̀̃̓̆̀̽̐͋͑̎̓̉͊̔̄̒̋̉̈́̀͗̅̈́̽̓͋̊̐͗͊̄̂̌́͆̂̔͗̉͛̀̃͊́͌͆͑͛̐̄̅̈́̂̂̾̄̇̏̈́͆̈͑͂̑̾͗̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̸̛̼̻̣̯̭̰̫̉͐͋̑͆̍̑̅̆̀͗́͐̾͑͆̉̀̉͒̉͂͛̓̈̒̓̊̆̈́̾̅͂͊̈̔͊̒͋̐̋̊̀̃͛̀̑̈͑̌͋͑̀̀͊̒́́͊̓͒͋̔̊͌͑́̒́̌̏̄͑͌̄̓͆̓͗̓̅̄͋͌̂̋͆̇́̇́̏̋͂̄͊̓͗͆̈̓̇͂̒̋͋͌̑͌̃͒́͌͗͆̉͒̀̎͑̏̑̅͐̈́̎̓́͑̆̏̏̽͗̏̆͗̀́̀̋̎̆̈́̽̑́͊̈́͊̈̊̂́̈̎̒̿̐̓́̑̅̍̈͒̄̎͗̃̀͂̐̑̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝h̴̢̢̧̨̛̛̭͉͍̱̭͓͕̪̪͙̰̻͕͔͔̞̱̬̦̜̘̜̤͔͎͖͓̻̭̣̰̳̝̬͈̹̣̜̫̰̓͊̈͐̾̊̌̏͛̅́̇͂̍̀̓͛̇̑̄̇̉̃̍̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅȁ̵̢̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͉̫͎̻̥̥̼̙̮̪̙͖̤̝͙̗̩͓̮̩̗͓̼͚̣̬͍̮̮̪̼̤̪̠͔̗̜̦̩̬̗̮̘̣͎̭̬̮̙͖̣̦̹̯̳̩̱͈̩̤̫̩͙̰̯̜̪̫̱͍̣̖̖̱̖͈̺̹̬̟̗̘̬̦̥̪̙̦͙̰̬̮̥̰̰̠͓̞̟͚̝͉̫̣̫̫̫̦̫̯̻͇̥͍͔̫͍̰̯̯̠̱̦̳̦̠̘͖̟̞͍̺̗͇͛̋̀̄͐̅͆̅͒̔̋̇̉̑̃̿͐̍͗͗̂̀̈́̈́̓͗̈̔̎̍͊̉͗͗̏̀́͛̄͗͆͋̀̈̏̔͑͛̐̐̒̆̀̉̃̈́͂̊̆̽̑̎͒́̐͒̅̈̋̉́͊̄̆̌͋̋̍̑̑̉͌̄͂́́͌̒̍̍̇͐̒͂̀̂̈́̄̇́́̉̀͊̅̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̜̥͎̰̼̩̲̬̱͔̰̥͙̤̤̮̫̯̰̱̗͕̣͕̮̮͖͍̲̜̻̯̯͓̥̠̼̭̭̜̭̘͓̺̰̱̹̤̟̺͈̼̰̫͓͙͉̞̝̖̮͉͕̣̣̫͎̮̞͖̥͚̞̥̞̫̖͉̙̟̞͇̫̘̪͖̯͓̟̹̞̜̖̯͆́̑̒͊̊̈́͂͆͂̾̆̈́̍̊̅̽͒́̃̓̄͂͊̂͋͗͐̀̐̉͂͊͂̎̉͒͊́̋̎̎̓̂̋̐̋̑̅̅̓̑̽̏́̊̂̄͂͒́̾̓͒̂̈̂́̈́̋͌̃̈́̌̀͊͂̋̋̍̉̾͋̀̐̓͗͑̋͆̈̋̇̊̾͑̒̽̉̍̓̏̔̾̔̽̅̎̈́̈́͊̔͛̏̋͑̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ.̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̳͇̣͉̥̭̩̱͓͖͉̣̫̺͈͚̖̪͍̥̳͈͎̼̲̥̲̗̼̗̰̬̘͔̘̳͚̹̺̫̦̩̘̣̈́̽͋̍͆̾̇́̽̒̀̅̉̈́̿͂̆͆̎̀̏̿̅̅͊̆͛͋̊̐̈́̀͒̋͐̅̔̆̒̿̽͗̎̉͆̾͆̂͊̀͆̈̾͗̏̈́̇͊̀̍̾̿͂̑̎̽̽̍̽̊̉̉̉̂̅͛̃̎̽̿͊̈́̈́̿̎̈́̔̆̌́̍̿̇̓́͛̏̎̑̅̌̎̏̽̂̑͒͑̉͗̂̾͗̓͛͐̃̍͊̾͑̅̾͆̅̎͌̂̂̅͂͋̇̈̈́̔̈́̈̿̀͑͗͗̈́̅̈́̒̔́͒̋̂̊̆̉̓̈́̋͛̓̀̽̅͒̉̋̀͑̈́̀͊̂̾̈́̎̅͑̄̆͂̄̋̐̆͒̏̂̊́̄̑̿̈̍̔̆̓̅̈́͐̎̑̄̎̎͊͊̈́̎̐̾̇̒̀͆̈́̒͗̅̾̿͋̇̈́͛̃̓̌̅̽͋̑̇̒̒̐̌͌̊̆͗́̓͐̿̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝"̴̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͉͇̪̪̦̠̹̠̖̭̠̼̝͔̭̗͔̯̩̥͎̞͎̬̭̗̹͕̪̮͖͚͙̖̯̮̼͓̝͖̰͓̗͕̥̖̣̮̼̯̹̖̺̜͉͈̱͍͈͎̣͇̲̳̜̭̠̣̼̰̻͚̮̠̗̲̙͚̱̥̪̞̲̰̖̼͎̹͓̘̘̰̗̥̲̱̗̠͔̰͙̣̮̦̞̤͍̼͍̬̰̠͍̭̤̠̯͉̙̟̫̹̙̦̞̞͈̯̥̺̦̠̟̩̗̺͍͖̱͎̟̣̹̩̮̜͓̺͚̬̘̭͙̳̘̭͇͙̺͙͈̫̖̆̅̿̿́͒͛͋͆̇̈̍̏̒̇͒̾͂̐̅̂̈͒̿͛̎̑́͒́̆̒̊͂̍̄̽̌̆̽̂̂̈́̄͒̏̂̊̃́̓̽̅͋͛́̃̆̌͗̆̆̉̎̈̍̀̅̽͌̋͛͑̍͒̅̋̂͊͂̑̓͌̌̈̑̉́͒͊͛̈́̑́͋̈́́́̓̾̿̃̽̎́̀̔͊̈͊̐̋̎͑̔̒̓̒̓͗́̑̑̓̓̌͛̅̾̋̒̋̿̊̐̓̄̄̀̌̂̂͛͋͛̔͂̆͋̾͗̐̇̅̀̓̃́̃́͆̈́̈́̌̈̌̎̌͛͊̊͗͑̌̑͋̿̋̄̀̉̇̇̓̅͆̐͑̐̄̓̿̏͒͑́̏̈́̆͆́̾̂͋̑̉̄̓̿̅̔̽̃̏̃̃̔̽̂̐̀̍͋̈́̉͋̾͌̎́̂̾͂͌̓̉̆̂͊̏͌̈̓̓̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̧̘̲͍͖̥͍̞̘̩̜͙̤̺̯̣͇̦͍̤̮̘̗̙͚͙̝̬͍͍̱͈̮͎̘̠̥̱̠͙̫̺͎̠͎̗͚̗̳͖̮͖̝̪̦̼̞͉͖͓͍̰̦̼̼͈͕̻̙̱̬̩̣̟̦͖͔̞͔̫̩̳̫̱̘̝̫͈̜̼̜͎̫̼̣̫̥̱̙̼̟͉̗̫͎̠̲̞̞̗̱̱̣̤͍̰̝̳̖̽̏̾͗̄̑͋̋͊̀́̿͜͜͜͜͝ͅĀ̵̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̣̟͈͉̰̬͍̦̘̤̱̥̻̯̹̤̱̥̖͖̝͉̙̫̱̥̗̥̟̙̺̳̞͉̖̩͖͕̤͇̠͇̯̗͎͓̹̻̭̯̦̝̼̩̥̱̰̬͙̮͍̩͚̣͙̤͕̪͚̟͈͖̹̣͎̩͉̺͍̖̤̺̣͇͇̭̯̰̰͍̻͉͖͈̙͍̼̘͆̀̑͆̈́͆̎͐̀̊͐̏͌̀̈́̋̎͒̅͑̓̉̃͛̿́̏̽̊͌̈́̓̑̎͊̾͗̒̂̈́͐̑͐͒́̈́̋͐͒̒́̈́̉̀̾̋̓̒͆͛̃̒̈́̏̉̏͗̐̐̀̒̈̈́͂̓͒̏͒̈́͐̉̾̔́̽̈́̃̎̌̑͗̾̑͊̈͌͆̇͋̍̏̆͒̑́̀̀̈́͒̈́͆͌̄̈́̔̍̍̋̽̆̑̂͐͋͂̈̄͆̓͛̐̃̀̈́̈̒̀͐̂̃̈́̊̓̿̎́́̍̄͌̏̆̿̿̀̐̌͗͌́͒̍̋̾͛̍̆͐͌̓̈͋̒͌̄͑͊͂͆̔͌̋̿̄̃̏̌̿̒͆̄̈́̋͊̈̐̐̎̽̊͒̀̎̋̀̿̈́͆͊̍͂̔̀͒̑̑̽͐͗̊͆̐͊͗̓̉͒̐̐̄̆̈́̀̾̅̿̐̈͂͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝n̶̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̻͙̺̤̲̲͓͉̯̠͓͎̟͍͖̝͖̯͎͈͖͖̰̱̟̣͇͍̻͉̟͕̘͇͍̳͉̲̥̣̩̬̘̰̮͓̼̱̮̹͉̲͙̼̥̜͍̰̖͍͈̭̱͍̹̰̻̬̣̜͖̼͓̬͙̱͔͔̭̲̘̳̱͔͉͔̳̖͈̠̱̺͕̳̪͉͙͈̺̳̠͍̫͍̙͓͍̫͍̥̼̞̦̠̣̖̞̼̱͖̜͈̘̹̤̠̭̳͈̦̰̼̜͈̳͈̼̠̫͉̫̜͓̥̣̹̣̲̘͔͇̮͔̤̠̫̫͓̪̦̪͈̟̜̹͖͚̝̱͎̗̗̯̼̠̻͕͓͕̘̠͕̯͕̣̳̝̘͈̻̻̘̯̭̗͕͇̥̠͔̠͕̪̜̊̃̽̇̀͗̄̽͒̽̈̍̏̒̒̇͐̋̀̾͂̈̍̈́̃͋̈͆̐̈͒̈́͒̉̽͗̀́̇͐̑͂͌̿̌͆̐̆͌̀͌̍̓̊̀̆̄̍͑͗̍̽͐̇͋̆́̈́̌́̉̾̿̄͒́͗͑̆͌̆̏̈́͌̾̃͌̀̇̿͆̏̈́́̅̍͑̐̒̀̔̆̅̈́̿͊̓͒̏͋̔́̎̔̏̓̔̓̽͌͑͂͂̀̉̾͋̅̒̓͂̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̜͍̞͎̘̼̞͈̫̯̺̼̬̹̠̱̠̼̲͙̳͓̗͚̺̖̪̖̞̤͙̹͈̝͈̥̻̣̝͖̱͔̱̪̻̜̲̻͙̠̼̙̲͕̻̝̹̻͓̮͔̺̥̺̪͇͈̮̮̭͚̹̩͎͓͇̤̪̱͍̝͖̻̮̙̟̦̦͖̪̩̖̫̬͉̺͕̥͓̫͍̻̟̹̣̲͔̖̪̘͕̗̗̠̟̖̻̮̠̲͙̭̻̺͓̙̝̖̲̫̩͕̮̰̫̘͇̠̳̪͖̤̥̲̥̦̪̻͙̹̥̗̯̤̞̗̼̙̻̗̻̫̤̻͍̟̣̝̘͙̟͉͕̤̟͍̠͉̭̹̬̟̳̿̔͒͑̈́̓̿͋̓̓̂̊͋̏̃̓̃͌̑̑͂̒̎͒̑̈̉́̾́͆̈́̇͌̈́͒̉̀̏̔͌̒͋͛̍͂́̑͆̇͆̅͑̆̊̅͛̀͌̏̿̒̇̓̆̏̋͆͊̉͆͑̓̈́̐̌̉̑̾̈́̆̍͌͑͛͆͋̍̌̃̓̔͌̋̈́̎̍̄̈̊̐̈́͑̃͛̄͌̌̅̇͂̍̇͋̌̈́͋͛̀̌͊̓̃͗̾̈́͂̒̊͂̆̂͛̇͒̈́̄͋̓̈́̌͗̔̊̎͌̈́̀͗̓͛̌͊̄̆̇̀̄́͑͑̈́̃̈́͌͗͗̓̅̈́̈́͋̍͆̌̽̅̍͗͆͌͑͑͊́̔̎̏̒̅͑̂̍̄͒̅͑̀͌̓̉͒̈́̿̊̎̄͐̓̀̓̒̔͂͐̂͊͋̑͒͌̿̃̀͌́͛͌̒̅͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͉̳͙̙̺̩͓̞͔̻̘̟̬̬̮̣̣̻͎̯̠̤͔͕̮̝̜̰͓͉̘͈͉̮͉͈̥͚̜̘̪͖̬̟̝̼̥̲̪͍̰̬͔̪͎̙̱̼̹̭̟̝̳̩̮̲̥̙̙̘͉̮̬̞͇̜̲̗̻̗̞͔͖̗̱̼͉̩̦͈̖̥̹͖̖͈̗̮͙̥̥̱̞̳̹̝̣̰̹̤̙̗̼͉͇̝͍̣̗̙͇̻̱̪̞̟͓̤͖̞̰̞̞̗̭̗̹̙̫̠͙̠̠̙̳̥̯͈͉̤̪͖̙͔͙̜̤͎͚̦̩̗͉̠̜̙̭̻̝̰͇̝̼̭̘̱͚͔͉̺͍̙̩̟̗͔̤͈̭̺̟̘͓̳̻͖͙̯̹͕̘̮͚̬̺̫̟̦͎̥̫̠̅̃̅̿̅̓̂͌͊̈́̇͌̏̑̉̆̐͗͂̆̾̀͋̀̔̈́͌̀͊̿̇͌̈́̓͂̿̏̇̈̓͒̌̈́̍̆̃̇̐̇̉̈̄̀̍͐̎̃̄͗̇̋͐̈́̅̾̂͌͒́̓̄̀͛̍̾̇͛̇͑̓͌̑̒̓̀̂̆̇̔̓̾̒̏̎̎͛̓̈́͑͑̈͐͊̓̐̊̾̓͌̓̓̈́͂̒̆̀̒͐͐̈͗̈͗̍͑͊͗̌̾͗͆̅͒̓̃̓̊̇̾͂̅͂̓̀̇̌̒́̈́̈́̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỈ̶̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̜̘̳̤̤̼̺͚̻̗͖̜̦̥̪̙̼̝͙̘͉̲̭̩̩͎̭̱̲̤͓̼̺̗̻͚̜̭͙̞̪̱̰̗̘͓̜̠͔͕̤͈̠̼̼̩̻̻͉̖̠̳̪͎̫̲̩̥̼͉͖̗̥͓͎͇̮̣̳̞͓͉͍͕͛̍̄̊͌̊̔̔̀̋̔͒͛̎̈́̊͋̃͑͛͗̽̂͋̉̊͂̉̉͋̊͐̈̍̏̉͐̉̂͒͌͊͂͘͘̚̕̚͘͜ͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̡̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̨̘͓̝̲̻̞̲̥̯͉̫̣͎̘̘̝̪͍͙̫̺̟̖͖͉̥͓̞̬̘̩̼̜̳̭̖͍̥͚̪̹̺̖͚̣͍̘̦̬̲̱̠̤̤̩̖̤͔̼̮̮̞̹̦̥̺̫̜̯̳̣͉̩̲̯̻̤͔̫̠͚͔̙͖͙̤̥͇̗̲̻̬̰̯͚̯̭̰͖̼̲̼͇͉͔̻̩͕̫̖̩͙̼͔̖̥̲̜̱̟̟͇̩̟̦̜̰̪̘̰͕͙̙͔͙͎̥̮̺͇̹͕͖͔̗͙͉̭̮̪̳͇̮̲͕̪͇̩͎͚̰̘̩̥̪̟̞̪̳̞̪̲̦̣̠͉͕̙̻̲͕̱̻̳͕̳͖̱͎͔̙̦͔̯̭̍̊͐̈́̾̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅṣ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̐͒͊̽͋̆̌͒̊͒͛͒̓̆̀̆͒͑̃͐̊̎̑̉͑͑̓͋̈́̾͛̆̽͒̅̈́̾̓̏̄̽̓͊̌͗̑̈́̌̊̌̈̀̋̇̄̃̋͆̅̌̑̈̀̂̾́̈́́́̐̉̈̓̈̊̊̃̀͊͌͒̑̐̔͛͋̓̔̌̎͋̋̈͊͛͆͊̑̓̓̃̓̊̿̂͂͐̾̈́͑̇͛̄̑̿̐́̉̄̑̄̽͌̎͌̑̓͆͑̒͒̇̍́̍̀̋̄͂̒̈̇́́̌̄̀̌̆̒̑̅͛̌̂͊̈́̅́͛̿͋̓̑̉̅̔̑̂̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ṫ̵̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛͖̫͎͇̜̖͉̯̰̣̬̯͔͓̣̖̮̝̝̭̺̥̠͎̥͔͚̙͖͚̥̭͖̺͎͕̤̜̘̳̯̤̠̼̣͎͎͍͔̬̟̤͉̰̻̹͔͇̱̞̬͚̞͚̤̺̣̘̫͖͈̝̟͖̣̹͎̙͖̥̥̗̲̗͖̲̰̙̩̥̞̮̰̼̙̝̪͔͖̻̥̣͇̙̼̗̘̙̥͚̮͇̪͎̭̱̣̜̭̼̳͚̲͕̰̩͈̟̞̱̯̹̼̞̤̜̮̻̜̪̥̗̤̝̣͈̱̼͇͖̻͓͚͙̫̲̹͓̭̯̬̙̟̲͎͉̦̟͓̳͔̫̱͇̫̲̲͕͉̹͎̗͎̟͙̭͈͖̫̪̠͕̠̹͈̻̲̳̻͈̹͇͓̰͉̞̞͙̠̙̻̭̮̫̫͇̞̤̤̯̺̱̺̹̱̣̦͇̖̰̬̹̤̟͍̗̟̖͙̹̪̘͇̙͓̾̌̿̓̇̌̌̀̊̉͋̓̿̓̔̏̔̑̅̍̿̓̅̆̍̃̾̐́̃͛̅̈́̈́̌͑̏̈́̓̀͆̔̌̓̔͌͆̈́̂̿̾̍̂̂̀́̎̅̏̍̿͂͌̑̐̈̄͑̉̉̐͗͑̔͗̽̊̎̌͋́͋̀̌̅̒̉̉̊̄́̈̌̇͐̀̑͋̈̋͛̋͋͋͋͆̋̋̾̿͊̈́͌̒͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̲͍̲͉͖̻̠̗̠̦̺̦͕͉̭̺̻͎̯̗̳̫͎͕̘͇̪͉̣̪̼̻̣̟̯̱͎̹̼̬̟̟̯̣̱̝̪̤̞̳̤̳͚̩̼̦̻̘̟̟͎̳̱̙̙͔̪̤̩̲͖̲͈̬̟̪͚͙͓̿̈́̓̓̌͊͊͑̍͛͋̌̔̋͌͆͂̿̋̈́́͌̉̑͂̈́̅͂̽̈̀͑̂̓̾̓͊̇͋̔̅͌̌͆̾͗̀͛̽̏̌͆̎͑͋̈́̈́̈̔̓̐͗̏̇̉͌̎̐̔̀͋̑̿͐͌͑͆̔͊̏̃̇̇̓̆̈́͐̅͛̌̋̑̏̑́̐̽̀͆̍̎̓̓̾̒̈̐͂͂̐͊͋̈́̓͂͊̿͒̈́̈́̎̀͐͆̑̏͛̄̈́̋́̐͑̋̃̅̒͗̿͊̈́̀͑͑̇͆̔̍̾̄̆̎̈́̈̅̃̈́́̋̀̅̏̅̑̐́̎̔̇͋̊̈́̀͌͑͋̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅr̷̨̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̗̹͈͎̫͎̙̪̩̝̙̙̮̰̘͙̟͚͓͕̙͔͚͈͇̻̰͖̩̱͈̻̱̭̗̤̜̭͔͍̭̝̯͍̪̦͕̠̖̬̭̼̭̟̩͍̦̝͇͕̼̙̤̻̣̞͕͖͖̲͓̗̼̮̦̹̟̰̣͉͓͚̣̪͉̺̺̲͔͈̮̺̠̲̱̜͈̼͓͖̹͉̭̩͈̎̄̋́̍̇̓́̈͐̎͋̈̎̊̓̍̎́͒̊̓̐̽̃̂̅͗̂͆̅͐̎̌͑̂̂̋̑͑̿̑̅̃̐̓̽̔̑̽̔̈́̆̄̊͐́̆͆͐͑̂͗͂͒̃̋̂̉͛͛̃̒͛̃̈́̍̀͊̋̎̋̓̂̈̈͋͌̎̏̂̅̀͑̓͛̽̄̀̂͆̈́̐̅̐̒̉͗̑̏̆̒̈̽̈́̀̌̑̽̃̉̃̓̈̌͊́̊̋̓̃̄͑̈́̀́̾̍̀̈̒͋̃̊̈́̑͋̉̀̽̍̈́̽̑̒̔̅͂͊̆̋͊͋̈́̈́̈̌͊̄͌̇̋͊̂̔̓̇̈́̅̅̌̈͌̏̊͗̓̃̆͐̏́̉͒̋̀́́̄̐̈́̊̾̿̓̑̊͊̀͑̆̃̂̆̍͑͋͂̒̿̃̏̏́͑̊̎̈́̇̈́̓̽̓͆̿͐͐̈́͒̿̉͆̆̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̸̡̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̫̖̬̭͉̮̭͎͉̟͔̭̖̦͎͕͙̙̗͈͇̗̩̠̹̹̗̥̪̦͉͖̼̱͖̹̼̥̪͔̪̖͈̙͇̞̬̮̠̫͎͔̫͚̺͙̰̰͚̘͕̻̝̩̣̲̳̠̹͈̮̤̖͈̹̘̠͓͔̱̤̣̬͍̫̩͙̮̟͓̩̣̣͎̬̬̯̣̹̰̜̟̮̭̹̦̗̮͖̯̟͖͙̙͖͚̫̘͕̫̜͕̘̤͚̬̻̹̣̦̪̲̙̤̩̬͈͔̣̲̗̜̮̤͙̪͍̩͎̟͕͔̱͓͍̜̗̥̺̟̱̳͕̲̬͕̲͓̺̼̞͎̮̦̞͓͔̘͙̻͈̬̫͕̼̖͖̦͓̬̼͇͎̠̻̯̺͖͇̜̙͕͉̮̘͍̲̯̘̳͚͈͎̠̬̺̫͙͍͕͙͓̭̻̣̖͇̱͖͕̞̝͖̫͙̯̮͇̺̫̲̫̼̭̙͎͔͎̫̻͚͕̯̫͓̜̠͕̠̟̝͇̖̝͂̎̉̀͊̀̑͛̆̽͂̋̋͌̿̓̆̀̒̆̋̏̌̊͒̊̓̽̐̄̔̅̉́̀́̇͊͛̈́́̾͛̿̎̏̍͑̌͊̌̋͋̇̀̋̃͑̒͂̽́̀̃̿̽͊̏͊̓̒͛̓̓͐̅̊̍̈́́̉̒͑̊͐̿̂͑̈̍̑̈́͗̓͊͐̌̔̃͆̈́́̔̅̈́͂̇̃͌̃̒͋̅͛̏̏̾̍̉͗̿̓̊̈̔̑͆̽́͑̌͗̓͑̈́̇̆̓̿̾̃̉͐̈́̈́̑̐͂̀̓̉̌͛̍̽̿̇́̈́͐̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̪͎͎̻̠̲̟̥͇̞̼̙̭̦̹̮̯̤̘͕̦͉̗̖̥̬̲͕̝̤̺̤͉͚̰̦͎̩̹̦͍̼͇̟̳͖͖̯̹̱̠͕͖̜͈̰̝͔̲̯̳͍̪̮͇͕͓̯̠̤͇̳̲̜̹̘̩̫̼̘̰̰̺̣̼͓̩̫̳̭͎̟̻̙̲̝̭̗̥͔̙̣͇͉̦͇̳̝̰͓̦͔̝͎͚͎̙̻̣̯̜͈͉͓̳͙̠̙͍̪̬̯͚̟̯̣͎̲̠̖̜̪͈͔̞̪̣̟̞̤̖̳̯̙̣̝͈̬͇̫̪͍̥̮̹͉̺͓̖̝̮͓̱̭͓̗̫̤̤̱͇̙͍͓̤̤̝̲͕͚͍̠̬̤̬̩͚̘̰͍̤͉̣̮̝̘̤̻̞͇͚̘̳̱̲̫̥̟̗̹͓̜̰̲̯̞̜͓̥͎͓̯̬͖̞̗̙͚̰͓͚̮̯͉̝̭̻̘̬̦͍͔͕̟̈́̈́̇̉̈́͆̀̓́̈̅̆̓̐̿͑͂̾̇̓͗͗̈́̔̃̍̍͋̍͒̇̽͆̔́̌͂̎́̏̎̒̄̀̒̀͆̔͆̾̃͊́̇̓͌͊̓͆̓̋̉̍̊́̿̽̎̈͋͑̉̍̾̓̊̈́̒͆̔͆͋͊̈́͌́̇̂͆̊͌̔̈́̓̐̅̋͋͌͊̋̎̐̏̎͛̿̈́͆͒͗̈́̀͛̂͛̂̍̒̎͗͐́͗̀́̀̍̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̨̡̧̢̧̡̨̬̙͔͍̬̟̪͈̬̙͚̭͈̖͔̳͓̹͚̳̩͙̯͔͙̝̝͈͓̻̳̗̗̜̖̮͉̩̳̳̮̺͔͍͉̝̖̟̝̮̣̪̟̙̮̱͓͉͔̂̓̽̽̍̅̽̄̿̇̈́́͊̆͂̾̐̓̾̏̏̎̋͛̋̍͌̍̾̀̎̑̈͒̒̊̿̔́̉̊̌́̎͛̉̃̉̀͑̊͛̓̊͛̔̋̈̀̈́̿̂̔̽̒̊͛͂͆̑͗̈́̓̋͗̇̄̾̇͋̈̓̓̈̈́̐̉̇́̑̋̅̏͒́͑̽͂͛́́̿̓̋̀̓̍̀̓̊̎̃̽̈́̒̔́̂̈́̎̾̅͐̊̃͊̏̐͑̀́̏͒̈́́͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ư̷̧̢̧̨̛͕̘̠̖͔̹̩̰̥̗̝̠͇͕̭͇͉̦̤͔̣̰̺̤̩͙̬̖͔͓͙̦͊̎͊͂̓̄̽̈́͌͊̒̍͋̾͌̓́͛̿͂̃̍̊̓͂̽̓̌̆̅̈̔̾̈̐͆̃̎̐̿̋͐̀̐̀̇͛̂̒̽̌̒̑̎͆̓̃͊̋̿̇́̊́͐͆̈́̋̈͒͑̎͛̈́̃̀̍̒̃̑͆̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝t̸̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̠̫̤͈̣̟͎̖̮̯̼̣̥̳͔̟̣̭̣̺̮̻̦̺̯͍̦̫̞̮͖̩̰͎̼̩͖̳̳͉͋̏͛̂̒̈́̎̀̊̐̈͛̇̔̏̋͒͒̈́̅̾̈́͋̽͋̽̂̔̈́̅͆͊̾̑̐̈́̃̎̽͑́̆̓̓̾̌̽̀̓͆̆̈́́́̀͒̄͌̔̄́̋́̃̏̿́̆͆́̑̍͌̆̌͗͗̈̉́͒͗̔͐̾͒̏͑̇̈̐͌̽̓̂̂̋̈́̎̐̀̏̄̃̋̀͋̒̽̿͑̈́̒̾̽̌̎́͊͋͒͛̀̅̈̎̒̈́̿̆̎̄̑͑͐̓̓͂͗̇̋̇̿̀̂̉̓̽̆͆̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅ ̷̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̡̢̢̢̛̘͙̫̟̙͕̟̜̹͔̼͖̲̬̮̝̙͕̮̰̣̰̞̗͍͉̩͎͈̝̗̬͙̰̱͔͔̠̯̙̳̙̜͈̞̯͍͚̙̖̥̺̩̯̮̩̝̫̫̣͎̺̼̹͎̮̱̤̰̯̥̳̠͚̺̰͚̝̩̥͕̮̳̻͈̼͙͚͇͙̯̳̰̦̤̬̥̙̖͓͉̩̺͕̲̱̹̮̬̖̗̦̦̻̤̠͕͔̭̳͔͍̗̱̹̞̜̳̘̹̣͕̹̮̪͔͚̭̹̠̬̙̘̲͈͈̗̙͓̬̦͈͇̙̰̰̥͙͔͙̰̫̬̭̙̖̘̩͖͚̺͉̪̭̞̲͙̘̳̞͔̖̤̠̫͉̻̘̲̦͖̩̠̩̖̖̱̗͎̅́͆͛̓̎͋̃̋̏́̈́̊͌̏̊̋̄̒̇̎̊̆͂͋̈́̽͗̋̆͐̅̑͂̿̀̒̐̅̒̎̒̀̏́̇͋̎̇̀̒̌̑͋͒̅̑͒̊̈́̆̏͗͆̆̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅť̸̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͇͇̫̙̙̪̳̻̗̲͉̳̗͓̬̮̟͙̘̞͙͍̩͖̯̲̩͔̞̭͍͉͔̗̤̤͚̩̹͚͕͎̮̣̤̰̙̝̤̲̣̙̤͍͓̻͚̪̰͍̦͇̘̳̫̰̹̥̦̺̹̘͈͍̝͍̪̩̬͚͔̦̥̟̙͚̣̦̝̺̳͔̠̖̝̦̖̱̞͕̣̥̜̫̯̟̩̜̯̖̝̻̲͎̝̣̖͓͓͈̪̟̲̤͓͚̺̦͔̣̳͉͙̮̹̹̗̭̤̪̱̲͎̖̞̬̘̫̜͎̯͚̲̘̪̰͕̟̩͈͙̪̹̻͇͕̘͚̙͎͙͈̙͚̺͔̠͓̞͈͈̪̙̩͙̩̜͎̖̲͇̱͇̦͚̯̖̝̠̭̭͇̳͎̺̲̪̜̻̺̟̗̤͍̳̩̼͎̺̰̼̺̳̘̻̟̬̳̤̺̟̘̜̪̱̰̙̞̜̿̀̒̃͋̾̐̐̒̑̌̒̒̆̈́̓̔̃͒̈̎̀̃̐̋̔̊̀̈̓͆̍͂̎̉̋̿̾͑͛̅̒̈́̊̃͋͂̐͋̈̍̉̀̿͗͛̈̀͐̒͐͌̆̏̅̊͆͐̉̏̉̀̒͛̌͌̈́́̈̎̒̿̽̓̎̌̉̏͋̀̉̆̑̈́̍͐̌̐͋̋̈́̈́͆̇̈́̌̓̀̿̑̿̊̋͂̀̔́̊͛̀̓͊͐͊͒̿̈̎͋͑̍̌͋͌̈́̽̍̈̌̎̅͌̌͐̽͊͋͌̔͒͆̔́̋̔̏̄̊̈́̄͒̽͗͑̆̓̀͒͑̉͑̂̋͐̾̀̀̈́̈́̽̉͐̈́͆̓́̔̒̾̇̄͛̄͊̌̀̇͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̛̛̛͖͇̪̟̤͖̼̞̣̬͇̭͕͔̙̹͎̰̝̬̹̯̩͈͈̪̩͈̗͈̭̻̙̣̫̼̻̺̜̬̫͎̫̩̦̞̳̯̣̩̯̘̖̙̗̦̹̙̺̥̰̬̤̰͚͔̖̣̳͔̝̘̟̭̯͙̮̩̣̙͚͔̦͇̗͖͙̣̼̲͖̬͎̪̣̫̳͚̯͕̟͍͖͚͍̖̫̮̺̟̼̦̼͔̘͙̬̳͔̱̫̘̼͎̲̭̻̖͉̬̠̙̰͔̙̮̙͍͔͖͔̖͎͔̤͓͔̭̮̼̪̩̰͚̟̮̘͙̻̥͔͚̗̖͚̠̯̦̬̜̻͕̔̾͋͌̂̒̽͒͌̀͂͊͗͋́̅͌̿̐̀̂̀̒̄͑̔͒́̀̐͊̊̄̊̉̓̍̋͑͊̏͐̒͊͊̃̊̌̉̐͌̓̀̒̊̅͆͊͒͐͛́̀̃̃̊̒̀̂̆̂̉͆͑̀͆̊́͊̎͗̈́̃͑̀̚͘̚͝͝ͅͅͅͅȅ̷̢̛̛̛͙̫̠̺̩̫͙̹̘̤̮͕̹̞̲̫̠̭̭̞̲͔̫͚͓̼͕͖̜̝̰͔́̋́̾̐́̆́̒̈́̉̏́̈̉̄͑̃͛̈́́͂͂̽̀́́̈͋͋͛͗̆̌͌͛̒̈́̈́̀̍̈́̃͊̈́͒́̌͒́̈́̅̓͋̀̈́̉̀̐̍̈́́͆́͛̋͒̑̊̀̽͋̑͋̆́̃̈̈́̌̒̎̉͗̽͗͒̋̆̀̐̔̂̃̂̌͋̉̈̎̌͌̽̉̔͊̍́̔̏̏̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̳̫̣̖̝̞̳̜͍̲̗̗͓̲̪̞̝̱̠̲̼͕͈̤̩̣̙͚͍̠̯̟̥̻̫̩͇͈̼̩͕̞̩̤̤̟̝̻̬̳̯̲̜̮̬̬͙͎͎̘͍͈̗͓͕͓̜͙̥̥͖̹͈̣͕̤͙̖̟̦̫̗̹̣͔̳̯̟̪͓͔̫̞̮̘̭̤̰̤̣͚̦̣̻̦͖̬͍̯̖̲̥̬͙͉̺̺͕̥̫͍͔̹̗̥͚͚̺̼̞̝̙͚̰̺̗̞̦̬̫̹̮̱̺̭͖̬͈̺̱͕̥̣̠̝̥̦̝̖̭̬̰̙̗̘̎̀̔͒̏̀̔͒́̑̓͐̿͆̒͑̔̊͊͗̀̇̓̌̄̇̏́̏̓̌̒͒̉͋̉̂̑̀̏͌̌̊̑́̈̎̓̽̆̍̔̈́̂̅̿́͂͗̏̈́̕͘͘̕͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̛̗͚̫͉̦̰̖͇͕̳̹͖̤̦̯͓͚̱̺͈͓̭͎͍͍̰̺̞̜͖͖͈̮͖̳̹͓͕͔̮͓͍̞̬̰̞̤̖͕̞̹̱͎̦̘̮͎̬̻̦̳̮͎͈̩͖̫͈̬͚͇͖̰̪̟͔̭̰̱̣̺͓̰̻̹̦̞̫̺͕̗̹̪͍̮͇͇͔̹̯̻̩̥͓̤̰̙̬͕̣͖̰̻̞͈̰̮̫͖̩̥̘͕̜̩͕͖͙͚̜̼̣̖̰̙̪̻͕̻͔͔̩͖͚̲̩̝̦̠̩̮̜̺͙̺̱̪͕̼̰̳̳̼͈̯͍̟̦͇̠̺̖̦̯̤̭͕̬̭̞̥͔̜̗̞̲͈͕̤͓̟͔̖̮͕̰̝̠̱̘̘͕͔̤̙̜̠͖̹̝̻̰̗̰̩͍̥̥̤̟͍̼͕̯͕͎̥̘͓̦̬̾͋͋̅́̈̽̄͌̀͑͗̍͋̈̔̔͛̿̾̄͆͂̋̓̅́̄̈́̾̒͑̽̔̿͆̄̓̌̓̓̊͛͂͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̢̛͍͇̬̹̗̹̥̘͔̖͎̲̟͓̲͔̱͓̪͎̭͙͙̙̘̫̖̪̭̯̖̠̗̙͈̥͇̘̣͓̲̺̺̱̩̥̝͙̲͇̟͎̙̥̰̭͉͉̮̞̘̮̙̘̬͙̺̟̹̤̘̪͔͎͙̬͖͇̹̟̲̭̼̘̼̹̭͖͓̦̞̗̬̣̙̭͔̮̭̦͍̣̮̗͚̺̤͉̻̬̜̩̦̮̗̰̲̞̟͓̯͙͇̳͈̤̮̘̞̫͓̙̺͚̪̤̲̪͇̱̺͚̫̤̭̳͈̼̗͎̬̟̩̹̫̹̹̣̺̠̭̩̬͈̯͈̱̩̠̹̥̤̦͕̳̼̪̮͓̻̣̯̠̣̤̩͕̘̰̥̮̠͕͙̤̜̖̝̝͍̻̪̯͕͕͙͉̻̠̬͉̟̰̣̯̰̹̩͎̣͇̼̹̩̣̫̪̞̦͚͍̖̮͚͙̦̰̯̘̮͖̺̰͔͍͇̫̱̝͔̔͐̅̀͒͛̃́͒́̉͛̊̈͂̀̎̒̓̀̌͋́̐̀̉͋̄͒̉̅͑̂͂͊̓̇̃̎͊̏̓̎̐͐͌͒̂̿̃̇̉̒̊͛͗̓͛̈͛̀̔̎̿̆̈́̈́́̋́͐̌̔̂̅͆́̓͌̍̔̎̿͌̐̈́̐͗̂̒͌̂͊̐̽̂͌̊͑͛̑̎͗̓̑̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̶̗͉̰̅̀̆͝ŗ̸̛̛̛̛̛̝̫̹̖̳̯̱̰̼̪̳͚͙̣̺̮͙̠̩̞͕̘͙̙̣͇̱̦͎̠̪͉̺͎̳̩̝̪̺̭̌̔̑̓̌̋͌̀͗̒̀͋̓͒̈́͌̍̍̅̈̔̈́͊̃̈́̽́͒̈̾̈́̌̓͋̓͂̓͌̾̉͑͂̉͐̈̈͌̂̓̓͋̽̈̈́́̑͑̇̌̈́͐̃̐̋͒̋͛̈́̈̔́̀͋̌̇̂̄͂̋͆͒͒͂͑͑͒̓̈́̇̔̽͐͊̃͑́͋͋̃̇̅͊͒̓͗͂͗̎̿͛̔̊͌͊͌̉̑̌̂̒̑̀͛́̾̇̃͗́̈̓̓̏̊̀̅̌͊̆͊̈͐́͛̑̊͑̾́̀̔̔̐̓̀̉̇̑̆͛͛̔̿̂̒̂̀́̓͂͋̈́̔͂̃̄̈̊̐̃̀́̓͂͑̃͛̋̄͆̂̔̾͆̍́̈̿̓́̔̇̍̾̇̆͗̿̄̐̿̈͑̂̀̈́̅̏͌̃̍̆̈̾̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̭̜̣͉̳͙̠̱̖̜͇̟͍̫̮̺͉̻͈̩͇̼̺͚̩͉̝͓̝͙͈̤͓̦̤̝͉̤̣̭̗͖̝̣̣̘͚̬̙̲͈̘̮͚̪̪̹͖̪͍͓̞̯͔̱͔͈̻̼̮̘̦͇̘̘̗̝̗͍̙̥̤͎̘̼̞͇͇͙̟̮̤̭͇̹̱̩͈͎̦̭͇̲̪̦̺͎̙̦̈͗̑̿̌̀͗̀̓̀͑́͆̽̔́͋͛̈́͌̈́͗̉̐̔̈́̿̈́̅̑̒́͒̋̄͐̎̂̓̂̓̈̔̓̊͆̌͊̓̇̈́̏͒͛̑̃̏͌̿̔̓͆̽͂̈́̏̐͑̈͐̊́͒̌̅͋̓̆́̇̒̏̊̐̎͆̾͂̋́̾͑͊͛̀͋͆̓̍͑̏́̎͊̌̅̈̅̿̀̍͌̿̐̇͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅļ̴̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̥̩͓͔̺̠̬͍̳̼̞̼͍̩͉̜̜̲͈͉̫̜̗̩̹͕͔͍̗̺̲̗̺̭̖͓̬̲͈̹̪̜̯̣̱͙̳̩̫̤̼̗̫̩͉͈̝̖͚̠̹̭̳͚̘͎̫̪͕̠̱̼̞̤̫̹͍͈̲̫̖͇̗̼͇͎̻̥̭̞̗͓̫͚̫͉̤̪̤̭̼̥̬͔̭̙͔̖͈͎͕͙̪͍̜͍̱̼̲̱̳̲̪͍̱̩̪̰̤͚̺͎̹͙̬͉̟̘͖̫̩͈̝͔͚͖͍̰̩͔͉̖̠̖͓̭͎̹̫̟̩̠͖̦͓̗̻̭̳͙̤̱̳̥̗̹̗̤̭̬̫̝͙̱̰̟̮̼̖̜̗̱̮͈̪̪͓͉̤̙̠͇͈̳̰͉͙͉̞̝̰͈̹̲̟̣̠̯͔̹̹̹͕̤͕̺̘̻̬̝̤̟̦̩̦̻̪͕̣͎̣̩̦̮̜̱̹̃̇͂̅̋̽̄̈́͐̌̽͑̄̊̏͑̓͒̿̑̒̐̋͗̈͌͛̋̌̊̐̇̈͊̽̒̑̀̐̔̈́̉̈́̅̓̽͌̊̐̉͂̂̽̾́̊̒̐̑̅̃̊̈̓́̒́͊̊̀̇̀͆̇́̅͋̀͊̓̀͂͛͛̆̾̍̔͛̓̾̅̐̊̍͆̊̌̅͒̄͗͌͌͐́̂͊̑̎̀͋̍̊̆̈̃͆̊̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅě̷̢̨̡̢̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛͉͈͎͕̪̰̠̻̯̬͚͈̲͔͙̺̝̥̳̹̜̪͓̖̘̭̲̲̥̮̺̟̟̮̫̻̗̣̱̫̗̩̺͓̯̙͔̦̼͓͎̬̥͎͇̞̖͕͈͎̱̮̯̮̪͈̗̖̮̣̻̲̥̝̯̦̥̘̳̣̼̖͚̦̘̪̺͎̺̝͚̼̩̙͔̲͉̹͖̻̞̰̣̪͕͓͚̱͖͚̥̬̺͎̺̩̰̼͉͚̬͎̙̣̦̣̭̝̞̈́̽͂̍̌̓̊̈́́͋̅̋̄̂̀͗̽̓͆͐̃̈́͆̈́̓͛̒͒͆̓͑͂̑͑͑͛͋̉̔͒͐̿͋̒̆̋̒̐̐̅̍̀̈́̈́̽̒̋͛̂̎̓̉͌͊̍̒̎́͛̿͛̄̈́̃̉͒̇͛͑̀͑̒͛̑̄̽́͂͂̌́͆̆̂́̈̀̿͛̌̍̍͌̇̓̾͒̀̑͂͑̍̆̋͒͛͛͐̋̓̎͂̀̈́̈́́̊̑͂̒͒̆̿́̀͊̀̓̿̀̒͒̉͂̔̅́͌̉̈́̒̉͌̆̍̈́̔͒͋́͋̀̔͑̏̈́̋͐͐̿̒̈̊̊̆͐͌̈̔̇͌̓̀̅͐͛͆̈́̈͊̀̅̔̑̒͋͒́́͐̒̄̏͑̈́̓͛̌̾̑̉̍̇́̈̉͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̵̡̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̟͈̜̭̲̩͍͚̮̤̘̠̠̙̱̖͙̮̭̠̤̥̬̺͚̯̠̩͈̼̤͇̖̹͇̗͓͙̖̠̗̮̹̘̲̼̐̿̏̈͛̊͊͋̾̀͊̈́͌̉̈́̀͊̂͂̀͌̄̾̉͌̍́̔͒̄͂͆̏̐͋̑͂̇͌͆͗̏̏́̓̄̀̓̔̎͗̎̊̓̽̎̈́́͊̏̓͛̔̓̏͊̃̓̃͐́̈́̆͂̽̏̔̋̑̓̉̿̈͌̄̔̌̒͌͗̋̈́̆̓͛̒͑̀̉̎͊̒͐̆̈́̆̀̐̈́̾̏̀̓͛̄̀̐̄͂͑͒́̍̎̀͆̀͂̀͗̿̽̇̐̉̐̌̇̅̒̆̍̐̏̈́̆̿́́̉̀͐̇̈́̇̇̍̈̀̔̈̉̍̌̀̔͆̾̏̒͊́̀̿̂̋͛͑͒͋͌̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅv̶̡̡̨̛̖̪͇͍͓̹̣̗̘̙̥͍̥͔̪͎͎͇̥̣̳̙̼̅̂̍̃͛̐̐̃̔̌́͋̄̍͛͐͆͆͗̊͘̕͝͝͝ͅi̷̢̧̡̢̡̛̖̞͈͙͉̥̣̻͙̥̞͇͖̫̥͚̘̼̰̞͓̜̻̼̱̳̣͔͓͍̹͓̞͙̯̬͕̮̺̖̳̹̹̩̲͙̮̼̫̭͓̱̩̜͓͚̹͈̫̪͈͔̦̱̲̤͇͖͉͙̬͈̬͚͓̘̙̦̟͈͖̻͊͑̀̀̀͛̎̓̔̀̃͛͐͒͋̏̽̔̆̊̇͛͑̔̇͑̈́́̍̈́̓͋͒͗̍́͑̆̀̌͆̈́̊̌̏̆̓̅͊̈̃̽̑̀̓̈́̒̍̔͐̾̄̽̑̈͌̌̑̈́̋̌̉̋̉̾̂̀̈́͋̌̆̊́̆̽̋́͋̈́́̐̉̒́̏̃̐̆̔̃͋͒͑͑̃̋̈́̇̽͆͗̉͂̀̓͛̃̄̑͛̾̾̓͂̊̃̋̌͗̓͑̃̍͑̓̎͆͒̃̈́̋̏̎̔͛̌͋̓͆̍̒͋̒͗͑͂̌͛̍̀̿͋̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅn̷̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͓͉͉̳̹̯̠͇̞̩̱͇̗̰̹̥̹̳͕̖͉̣̭̹̻̟͓̣̜͍̜̲̦̻̫̟͖̫̬͕̱̦̣͇̥͕̤̱̝̪͍̙̬̜̫̳̳̹̩̖͔̥̩̪̥̘̬̮̭̰̖̬̥̜̱͖̲̩̺̼̳̘̗̗̝̠̟͇̺͖̟̺̯̻̹̺̥͎̺͍͊̏͌̐́̏͊͛̀̾̑̆̀̈́̑́̋̊́̈͛͂̋̄̔̒̑̉͐͆̊̋̌̒̒͆͌͋́͗̽̈́́̅̍̀͐̾̿̐́̿̀̍̊̌̏̽̄͑̀͂̉͛͑̉̑͛̉͛͗͛́̇̒̍͑̒̂̂̽̒̋̌͒̉̍̀́́͑̓̔̃͛̐̋̔̇̌̅̈͐̿́̀͆͆̊̈́́̃́̎̃̉͑͆͗̆̃͂̃́͑̔͊̆͌̉̑͛̂̏̆́̋͒͋̈́͆͗̈́̃̽̑͆͛̌̓̐͋̈́̈̈̎̓̀̒̒̃͗̾͛̇͑͋̊̌͂͊̈́̇̉͑͌̃̇̆̉̎̓̏̀̅͐͌̈͆̽̿̐̕̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅğ̵̛̛͕̻̮̭̦͙͍̬̼͖̲͈͈̠̥̗̠̼͖̄͂́̆̒̂̿̐̓́̈́͑̿͛̈́̒̐̒̎̎̐̑̒̅̐̀̋̂͒́̄̽͋͂̆̆̑͊͒͂̂̔͂͐͛͆͋̈́̾́̾͑̄̂̅͑̇̏͑̏͗͗̀̽̔̅̓̒̈͗͑̎͌̃̐̎̌͆̄̎͑͒̂̈́͋͛̍̀̈́̃̉̂́̆̒̋̄͊͛́̓̓͒̌͗̏͋̌́̈́̂͗̉͋̔̄̏̽̌̅̄͛̇̔͑́̈́̃̉̔̈̐̐̾̏͛͊͛́̆͂̿͐̔̑̋̈́͆̏̄̾͆̐͊͆̇̄̇̓̌̋͑̓͋͐̌͗̐̾̒̄̑͆́̂̋͆̊̽͑͑͒̎̈́̎̄̉̍̋̈́̊̌͛̽̾̓͌̑͊̌̔̃̉̎̐̉̂̅͛̇͂͐̅́̈́̑̓̄̒̌̊̂̏͆̿̀͂̾̇̃̈̓̉̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ ̶̧̨̢̡̨̢͉̝̲͍̟̰̩̝̲̣̹͇͔̭̬͚̗͇̲͎͓͍̜͓͇̲̹̘̯̬̻̰̪͔͔͙̖͕̭̹̲̹͖̭̜̟̗̜̣̼͉̻̫͎͇̳̤̬̮̦̄̋͆̇̅͑̌̉͊̈́̊͆̄̔͂͗̌̈́̕̚͜͠ͅͅa̶̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̛̙̞͈̬̱̦̙̱̹̤̖̱̱̙̬̰̮̟̲͚̺̳̟̱̮̲͙͈̣͉̩͉̟̼͕̤̠͉̜̠̯͕͓̯͈̤̮̤͖̪̜̲̤͇̠͓͓̞͎̤̻̭̙͖̱̭̳̻̦̲̫͈̙̜̬̤͇͓̲͔̻͓̤͈̰͍̖̩̘̗̜̤͚̯̰̰̣̭̮̹͉͙͈̺̣̮̞͓͖̪͙͎͈͙͐͒͐̂̿͂́̿̓̈͒͌̿͆́̍͂͛͆̃̂͋̀͋͒́͑̊̈́͗̄̔̀̑̆̚͜͜͜͝ͅ ̴̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̭̪̥͉̰̦̪̤̩̤̯̗̮̦̯̩̖̰͍̝̖̼̗̲͎̖̪͇͈͕̙̗̫͙̩͉͇̲͈͖͖͕̪͈͖̠̝̞͇̙͚̳̟͇͕̞̘̞͚̣̗̝̙̝̙̗͈͔̗͖̬̻̲̯̹͖̟̗̮͙̬̩̠̤̤͎̣͕̤̜̹͉͇̲̙̱̤͇̪͉̼̜̞̱̜͕̩̠͈͓̺̺̮̲̪̰͍͚̱͚͚̯̟̬̥̗̪̝̗͈̺̗͖͙̗͎̤̮̱͖̩̜̜͕̦̙̟̪̘̖̦͙̺͎͉̙͚̠̭̮͙͓͎͎͙̦̻͉̱͍͕̩͉͍͙͈͉͔͇̮̺̰̮͉͎̖̬̠͍̺̟̯͇̬̦͎́͋͑͛͂͋̓́̈́͌͌̀͆͊̿̒̄̇̿̑͊̍̎͒̎̋̾̋̅̀̎͛̎̽̈́͋́́͂̈̇̑̽͂̇̽̿͗̋͋͆̈̀̂̌̈́̋͛͒͒̈͋̓͌̀͒̌͗̋̓́̏̔̄̃̔͑͗͌̈́̀͑̒͐́̋͆̈́́̿̑̋̇̔̓͆̍̽̉̈́̃̈́̈̀̆̎̎̈́͂̋̀̈́̉͗̈́̄̑̈́̔͑̓̈́̑̅͑̓̑̐̏̑̀̏̊͂̾͒̉̓̍́̓̍̂̋͂̄̌̿͂̈̃͒́́̉̀̋̀͐̐̂̈́̀͛̔̋̇̊̈́͐̆̋͂̀̉͛̀̄͒͋̊̔͑̃́́̾̿̄͛͒́͌̀̔͋̃̆̈́̿͗͒͂̆̔̈́̀̑̔́͆̀́̊̇̽͑͌̎͋͋̾̊́̐͗̀́͌͌̀͂̃̌̀̀͛̔̉́̀́̿̍̇̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̸̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̣͕̘̰͚̤͖̱̘̬̳͈̘̳̼̗͉̘̹̟͓͚̭͓̞̹̼̣̠̤̳̖̰̣̱͕͈̯͙̫̤̞̥̤͕̪͍͇͙̳͍͙̹̯̮̘̗͉̰͙̮̙͈͉̥͇̻̭̦̘̦͉̯͎̦͍͎̞̣͚̳̳̥̼̫͇̮̻̻͍̹̙̱̗̦͔̖͍̭̺̻̩̪̠͙̬̠̟̣̣͚̫̩͔̤̯̫̩̻̪̥̠̼̤̻͍̦̹̳̩͈̝͖̝̰̘̩̘̬̦̳͙̦̙͖̟͎̺̩̖̖͍̮̩̭̱̬̦̤̠̥͕̱̗̞̣̘̦̳͈̙̟͎͍̘͙͉̝̝͉͚̗̞̞̭̖̣͔̣̬̱̻̘͉̱̲͔̮͖̘͔͔̯̲̱̗̝̹̣̲̝̲͔̤̮̻̠͚̲͇̥̈́͒͋́̽̀̒̅̂͛͒́̐̽̎̌͌̓̔͌̈́͌̐͊͒͆̔̾̾̊́͂̓̐̽͋͆́͂͌͗͌͂̒͛́̈́̿̈͗̽͛̉̍͑͑̄̿̒̄͑͌̔͒̏̈́̈̐̔͒̊̀̊̐͐̍͌̃̈̎͒͛̅̈́̊̌́͒̂̋̓̍̄̍̎͆͋̇̆̈́̃̓̍̀̃͗̅̿͛̾́͋̓̽̅̍͆̑͆̑͋͗͋̅̑͊̽̉́̇̇͊́̃́̈́͐͂̍̃͆̀̊͋́̀̈́̽̈́͆̈́̔́͂̑̉̋͐̌͂͛̓̈́̀̈́̓̏̿̍͋͒̈́̌̈̓́̅̑͊͗̋̈́̓̌̾̓̓̎͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̸̧̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̩̳͉̪̪̺͍̲͍͔̙͔̗̗̩̙̮̟̜͖͖͖͍̰̞͍̤̠̯̭̫̤̯͔̤̭̬̬̻͍͉̪̦͎̰͎̺͖͚̰̞̖̱̯͖͎͇͓̙̲̗͔̲̦̘͓̯̥̣͇͎͚͈̗̰̜̱̪̮̬̪͉̤͖̤̳̱̳͔͚̲͔͉̗̘͇̳̙͍̼͍͎̣̭̣̹̘̜͖͎͉͇̖̯̥̰͕̪̣͈̭̞̱͎̞̬͍͉͔̥͇̱̞̺͖̫͔̹̱̦̗̬̖̗̹̯͙͍̭͉̳̝̫̝̱̳̮̝̮̦͚̮̙͖͎̲͉̝͉̥̮͚̦̻̥̺̤̘̣̠̤͚̘̳͓͙̝͓̞̳̞̘̰͈̖͚̮͙̫͉͖̯̠͚̝̲̩͍̣͍͎̥̰͔͎̤̯̫̩̺̱̟̬͇̪̩͎̜̙̟͚͉̣̑̆͑̔̈́͆́̏̃͑͒̂͊̀́̽̽͋̒̇͌̋̌̏͒́̿̽̏͂͂̽̈͑́̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̵̧̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛͚̺̜̗̯͓̼̞̗̬̣̤̻͕͇͖̝̻͈̞͎̘̲̞͖̰̩̤̮̭̩̼̬͖̖̯̦̻̻͚̝̝̥̜̹̮̣̣̦͕̳̳̗̞̙͕͓͎̣͖̪̬̼̖̞͙̙̭͎̰̖̞̺̻̰̙̟͕̦̜̞͉̜̠̰̘̹͎͉̬͓̩̠̤͖̺̙͉̫̗̮̱̦̲̙̥̫̪͖̬̗͓̫̗̘̦̙̪̪̜͓̱̖̠͍͔͉̦͔̖̪͚͈̮͚̠͕͚̤̠̖̣͓̟̱͕̺͖͔̠̦̯͔̤̟̼̬̦̣̻̭̜͙͎̣̼̙̭̜͕̣̱͖̫̱̥̯̳̞̮̩̲̱̟͇̖̙̙͙̭̜͓͖̭̝̻͎̱͔̝̹̟͎̯̥̦̞̩̯͙̟͎̙̂̃̄̾̌́̆͆͑̏̄́̆͆̈͌́̾̿̓̔͛̔́̔̀͑̋͛̂̃̄̄̐̇̃͒͆͋̋̋͛͊͛̔̈̿̊̑͆͊̆̃͐̓͗̆̊̋̐̅́̀͋̅̅͊̐̆̇͆͛̌̋̿́͒͛͗̓́̐͋̄͌̈͐́̓͋̀̈́̇̈́͐͐̓̾̀̄̏̌̄̂̏̈̀̔͗̋́̋͊̀̓̊̆̉̔̇̐̃͆̾̿̓̀̈̂̀̀̿̐̓̎̆̀̍̏͂̌̅͂̋̈͒̑͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̡̨̡̛̛̛̤͈͍̺̫͖͙͔̭͔̗̣̠̹̝͍̗̹͓̗̮̖̗͓̟͉̟̦̖̼̪͖̤̜̬͎̖̮͖̲̜̤̗͙̳͚͉̻̞̺̮̠͖̳̫̬̫̮͙̟̬̻͈̣͚̭͉͈̳̦̻͈̱̼̖̞͚͙̣͍̫̣͉͇͍̗͓͙̻̺̦̼̜̬͉̻̬̫͇̩͎͔̇͆̈́͑̿͗͊͌́̎͂̀̎̈̀͂̽̂̇͊̈̇̊̎̎̓̿̈́̐̋̅͋̈́̄̋̐̾̄̔͂̽̊͌̋̊̿́̒̒́̀̇̐̑͊̓̾̅̉͌̊̅̌̽̇̏̈́̋͌̈̐̍͊̑͌̀͛͛̒͐̌̔̈́̓́͌̆̃̎͌͒͂̏́͋͐̓͂̎͐̋͆͑͗̍̆̄͑́̇͐̾͂̉̏̍͋́͐̑̂̾́̓̊̑̄̈́̑́͗̓͐̐̽̌͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅd̵̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͍̟͖̗͔̺͈̜̙̘͎̞̲̹̲̬͚̖͖̞͚̹͉̫̟̠̟̙̬̝̪̜̠̭̖͔̻̬̦̤̳̰̭͙̜͈̝͓̣͎̥͓͈̭̰̭̟̞͔̮̮̞͕͙̪͕͔̖̟̞͉̙̬̙̣̭̫̠͍͇̗̙̲̫̣̰̲̳̜̝̳͎̖̰͖̟̮̬͉͙͖̟̳͙͕̙̬̳̫̞̰͈̺͙̤̥̰͉̯̭̣̞̹̹̥̮͎̭̳̻̫̻̭̣͔̣̖̗̤͖̜̟͓̫̠̥̎́̅̇̈́͊͑͑̄̊̈́͛̏̅͂̀͑̆͛̍̋̃̓̈̃̂̍̈́̂͋͋̃̑͂̅̍͒͛͐͑̇̑̇͗̿̅͑̂̈́͒̑̆̾́̍̈́̂͋̃̂͛͊͑̐̐̆́̍̉͗̈́͂̓̉̏̀̅̎̽̒̾̆̏̄͊̋̾̆̌̍̊͗̆̔̾͑̊͐̐̅̀̀̂́̈́̅̆̈́͛̓͐͆̃̇̽͒̅͑̒̓̾̀̔͑́̀̔̓͌̅̍̉͋̅̏̈́̒͐̅́̾̄̾́̐̍̔̅̇͑̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅý̷̡̢̡̛̛̳̤͎̱͚͖̟͓̟̠̝̖̲̺̘̰͎̫͔̩̻̺̭̪̟̬͕̻̞͉̮̩̟͕̰͍̖̩͖̭̲̳̝̘̹͙̯̹͎̉̈̊̔̏̒̋̅̾̐̑̅͛̎́̿̓͊̈͑̀̇́̈́͑̽̿̿̅̉̋̊̑͐̄̄̒̑̈́͌̊̃̊̊͂̽͂̄̓̐̋̈́̅̓̏́͆̇̋̾̿̒͌͌̀̿̉͌͌͒̈́́̿̌͛͂̉̄̈̂̈̓̋̔̓̐̈͐̊̏̅̈́͋̄̂̎͊̓̃͊̈̓̅̍̈̿̍̌̑͌̋̆͆̒̒̍̅̈́̆͐͂̊̒̽͋̿͗͐̓̈̀̋̓̎͆͗̿͐̀̀͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̳͖̘͉̫̬̲͖̙͕͉̠̮̪̳͖̞̯̭̩̞̭͍͖̱̥̥͎͔̩͇̲̜̝̣̭͍͚̭̤͔̪̘̹̱̬̰̼̯̼̫̘̙̝̲̯̟̝̼̫̥̠̞͈̟̠̲̗̭̱͖͎̩͈̱̘̹̰̘̮̣̫̹̪̻̭͔̰̦͎̳͓̺͕̹̠͖̙͇͙̹͕̱̮̳̠̳͕̬̤̬̜̰̦͙͍̙̺̹̗͈̹̱̜̻͚͕̭̝̞̬͙̳̲̦̘͈͔̖̺̠̭̭̤̼̜̯̖̟̠̳̃̾̑̀̍̌͗͆͗̋͌̀̽̐̄̈́̃͌͌̊̈́͊̐̒̂͋̅̐̄̾̂̂̇͗̆̓̔͛̌̓̇̅͛̂̒̄̂̏̈́́̅͋̌̍̽̉̑͂̅̋̐̐͑͊̃̆̓̑̽̏̉̈́̽̃͂̃̇̇͛̔̆͑̈̅̑̌̉͌̈́̌̿̀̉͒̆̄̆̏̋͆͌̇̌͑̈́̾̎̂̋̄̈́̐͛͌̔̓̓̏̉͊͊̾̓̀̂̎̃̾̓͛̆̃̓̌̄̒͗̌̊͛̈̓͛͛͒͗̓̑̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅṱ̸̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̦̳̰̙̝͚̦̥̳̬͎͈̥̞̖̼̠͇̱͓̫͔̞͍̗̭̩̤͗̇͊͋͗͑̋̐́̆͗̓̓̄̇̅̾̆̄̌̆͐̉̄̒͋̓͆̔̈́͐̌̃͋̐̽̑̇̐͋͐̉̅͊̔̒́͋̽͐̀̋́̅̈́̔̂͆̎̓̈́̑̉̓̋̐͗̊͗͆̑͌̃̇̃̾̈͗̈́̇̓̊̈́̈̿̆̇͐͆͆͊̏̉̈́̎̇́̿̔́͑̑̓̀̌̀̈̍̅͛̐̀̀͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝r̷̨̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̛͓̘̣̮̗̙̖̜͚̫͉̬̟̬̹͔̪̙͕̳͈̲̥̫͓̲̬̦̞͙͍̠͓̪̫̦̗̻̝̠̖̟̙̱̦̘͓̮̭̪̼̲̰͉̙͔̘̫͍͎̼͚͙̟͇̣̣͎̣͎̳̼͖̱͔̪͙̜̪͉̦̠̙̙̩̬͍̘̯͇̠̦͖̫̮̤͍̬̥̰̪͚̪̤̲͎͍̤̥̣̠̹̹̘̭̯͈̺͇̟̘̲̱̱̟̤̩͓͎͇̹̬͍͖̳͇͙̭̗͔̮̫͕̱̲͉͎̙̤̺̘̘̲̝̗̘̠͎̘̪̮̼̤͈͚̗̟͇̜͓̙̻͉̥̘̼͙͚̣̬̱̩̳͈̲̲͈̭̮̘̟̦̪̦̲̠̯̫̜͇̙̝̗͍͈͉̻̫͇̫̰̠̣̂̈́̊̓͋̀͛̓̎̍͐̎͑͛͛͗̀͗͗̀͑̔̾́̈́̽̉̇̔̓̑͒͂̊́͒̾̈́̀͐̒̋̀̈́̏̍̈́̂̂̇͊͐̈́͊͂̊͌͊͒͒͌̍̄̑͋̅̈̍̃͋͛̎̍̓͑͐̿͗̄̀̔̅̔̋͌̌͗̂͛̆̓́͒̌̀̔͋̐̎̾̀̑͆̆̾̍͗̓̈́̌͊̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̸̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̛̫̺̝̼̤͎͉̬͚̩̗̝͖̠͔̱̤̼̹͕̭̬̥̹̟̙̰̘̤̫̱͉̱̩̞̯͎̹̖͚̯̳̻̝͍̹̣͎͓͚̟̲̝̱͉̯͎̟͖̼̱͈̰̠͈̯̲̻͉̠̪̮̳̮̩͖͖͍̬̞̦̲̟͈͇̬̮̣̖̱̳̝̝̗͉̖͎̮̝͉̣͉̦̟̮̝̫̻̭̹̝͇̞̣͇̪̖͈͓̣̘̬͓̱̺̖̭̲̀̑̈̓͛̔̊̅̓͊̅̐̇̿̋̆̅̂̋̿̈̽̔̐̔̊̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅị̶̧̨̢̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̡͕͙͙͓̤̣͚̼͉̝͔̜͇̻̜͚͍̞̬͙̲̙̰͍͕͚̻͎̗̦̠͖̬͈̱̯̟̯̥̘̭͓̳͙̲̱̙̩͇̟̰͔̪̰̳̲͖͇̻̙̩̙̜̪͚͓̜̳͕͙̠̘͙̜͕̠̜͍͈̗͙̜͈̪̤͕̮͔̮̺̮̟̤͓͙̯̰̯̜̻̺͎̺͔̝̥̙͈̣̖̰̯̪̫͖͎͚̘̬̹͉̟͇̭̳̘̩̤̙̬̩̮̥̯͍̰̼̪̦͍͍̘͖̠̪̣̗̺̦̤̗̩̫̪͙͖̱̥̺̭͎͉͔̓̊͑̈́̆̈́͆͂͊̂̐̊̌͂̒̀́̅͒̏͂̍͛͋͊̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅļ̷̢̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̰̬͈̮̙̬̯̰͍̤̪̖̭̖̱̪̜̱̙͙̟̙̘͎͇̰̱̪̼̟̠̬̗̞̬̫̤̮̫̪̜̬̬̰̭̗͕̗͉͓̟͔̦̣̦̞͔͓͎̼͙͎̯̱̲̯̫̜̻̱̻͎̺̱̩͔̥̙̣̮̮͕͉͎̝̦̩͎̟̙͓̮͍̬̤̰̜̳̬̯̮̺̹̙͉̼̬̺͈͈̥̹͈̹̭̞̟͖̖̻̮̩̰̞̞̠͚̝̳͖̟̙̫̜̮̫̪̝̱͎̼͖̺̘͙͇͕̯̜̤͖̱̣̤͓̂̈́̆̈̓̇̅͂͒̔̒́͌͗̾͑͗͊͂̅̿̀̓̂̈́̀͌͐̿̀̋͋͐̊̌́̇̆̿̐̊͛̏̉̍̎͛͑̈̔̋́́̿͑̿̈̍͑́͂̃́̆̾̔̒̇̓͛́͌̔͑̾̈́̌̅̉͌͂̏̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̧̛͉̻̘͎͍̙͇̣͉̳͍̦̩̙̜̗͔̭͚̼̱̲̜̹̱̳̙̫̝̤̞̪̳̯͈͖͉͕̦̭̘̩̭̞̘̟͈̩̯̮͈̞̹̫̯̖̟̣̬̯͈̣̭̮̼̗͇͔̺̳͎͉̝͔͕̺̟̗͚̳̯̜̻̬̦̲̱͚̻̫̫͇͖̹̮̱̦̬̘̼͉̘͔̫͍̥̬̭̙̜͔̩̙͖͇̤̩͍̠̩̰͖̻̯̺͈̰̟̳̮̻̱̪̙͎̙̺̘̟̺͇̪͓̱̭͚͕̝̘̰̦̻̩͔̖̙͈̩̜̳͉̻͕̱̗̰̦̩̞̣̘͓͎̪̣̙̥̫̫͍͇͚̘͇̦͎͔̙͍̼̲͎̼̥̭̙̯̩͕̭̳̦̺̳͚̭̲͚̖̥͇͔͈͍͓̭̹̱̩̩̺̼̠͇̦̲͓̪̜̮̲͓͍̣̱̖͓̫̜͖͎̖̌̏̈́͋̋̈͋̓̈́̈̄́̍͐̌̓̎͛͐̄̋̒̃̾̃͗̒̋͐̾̃̂̏̂́̉̄̌̿̐̊̓̍̂͆͗̎̓̆͛͋̑͆̒͒̏̍͋͊̀͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̻̩̤͎̜̜͖̫͇͍͙̙̗̰̺̤̫̼̰̠̪̝̬̜̳̠̺̘̥̜̩̜̗̺̼̞̙̯̻̮͚̺̻̟̪̯͉̪̤͉͕͕͚͎͉̙̲̠̗̣̙͎̙͙̠̣͙̼͈͓̮͔̗͖̳̜̰̖͓͓̫̞̥͎̪͖̗̯͓͈̪̤̱̞̲̟̹̫͎̦̘̜͓̘̱͉̭̬̟͉͇̼̲͉̲͇͚̫̺̥͕̻̦̩̜̬͖̥̥̙̻̠͓̜̞̺̬͈̻̭̗̺̬̲͎̙̩͖͉̫̲̭̩͖͉̖̘̦̦̻͚̗̤̺͇͈͕̦͖̭̱͚͖̤͚̪̟̤͙̣͖͕̲̖̤̱̜̟̠̣̹͕̯͓̠͍̦͙̲̖̥̬̬̯̮̹͍̹͙̱̳͈̬͉̮̯̮̮͕͕̻̩͕̙̗̱̞̖̫͍̱͉̺̯̹̟̺͉̼̼̮̻͕͕̬͚͍̜̻̜̘̋̎̾̔͐͊͋͒͒̀̀͂̓̈̀̿̈́͐̉̉̋̌͑̈́̎͐͐͌̐͛̔̍̽̑̐͊̂͌͛̔͂̈͗̍͋̑͛̀̂̇̾́͑̓͆̓̌͊́̂̈́̋̊̀̈́̉̐̓̽̀̋̓̈́̃͌͗̈̔͗̈́̅̂̒̓̑̃̎̇͌̇̽̎̏̈́̈̀̈́͒̆̾̄͒̐̓̅̅̇̑̓͐̅̃̓̓̔͌͆̄̒̇̏̀̂̄̒̑̋̑͒̾̈́̇͂̎͐͋̎́͑̇̔͊̉̀̓̆͑̂̔̈͒̇͋̾̌̄̈́̀̃̍̃̎̑̌̏̈́̏͌̊̈́͂͋̀̓̎͂́͗̑͋̓̒̾̉̿̾̌͊̐͂̾̊̅̇̅͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̢̨̡̨̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̥͎͓̰͔̹̥͇͓̪͓̰̜̪̖̤͉̼̘̳̦̹̣̝̻͔͈͎͎͔̖̠̘̰̰̺̺̗̙͔̺͕̹̘̙̣̤̫̭̥̱̞͍̼̱̱̻̝̹̲̩͓̙͓̝̜̪̥̣͓̼͓͔̠̼͇̥̤̮̳͚̖͕͖̩͚͔̭͉̺͓̯̳̮̬͉͍̗̰͖͕̹͎̗̤̣̤̠͇̝̜̖͎͍͇̗̬̻̖͍̮͚͙̘̤̮͔͇̠̹̘̲͉̱̥̣̜̻͖̻̫̟͈͖͓̼̦̖̥̞̺̮̫͈͚̩̙̹̻̼̲͍͈̟̘͖̮̩̤̈̀̎̀̽͒͊̏͌̅̊̇͊̑͌̈́̏̈̀͊̊̉͐̓̑̅̇̽̈́̉̇̔̽̀͂͐̎͑̌̽̔̂͗̒͐́̔́̀̑̈́̆̿̂͊͌́̑̒͗̅̀̒̀̾͛̄̿̌͂͆̀̇͆̎̅͌̀̆̋̎́̿̓͆́́̈̀̔̋͑̉̎̈́̔́̈̓͂̉̋̌̊̈̅͌̓̽̃̏̓̋͑́̓̉͗͆̈͗̀̓̀̓́̊͑͗̐͑͋̆̽͛̎̇̀́̃̓͌̐̀͌͆̂͐̒̊̃͐̌̋̂̍̀͋̇̓̌̆̈́̎͂͌̿̓͋̉̍̾̐̌̓̓̈́̆̃͗̐̎̓̅́̋̾͆͊́̽̔̉̇͌̔͌͋̅̃͑̃͗̀͗̅̽̔̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̡̛̛̛̛͇̻̯͈͇̪̳͓͔̱͕̱͖͎̠͉͉͎̺̟̘͓̗͎͕̻̼͖͈̮̦̜̠͎̰̳̯̙̜̪̑͌̆̔̽̐̉̊̓̂̐̅̌̿̀̄̾̌͂̎̉͆͌̓́̔̋̄̀̍̋̽́̏̓̓̀͛̇̋͛̀͂̅͒̑͑̈́̎͋͊̄̐̾̀̅̌̈́̿̓̅̀̏̀́͛̒͒̃̍̈́̍̐̇̎̽͑͂̽͐͋͋͌̒͆͐͐̽͑̈͒̂̊̓͌̆̎̇̏̈́̏̏͋͒̓̏̓̊̎̑̄͌̏͐̿́͑͛̆͆̅͊́̅͗̇̀̾͒͆̾̄̿͊̓͑͐̈́̔͒͊̓̈́̓̃̏̍̋́̅̈́̈́͐̓͌͛͗̑̇̋͐̈́̅̔̑͋̿̈̑̒̉͂̀̊̓́̋̏̀̍̊̓̌͛̿͗͛͗́́̐̈̍̎̈͋̃̎̓́̍̅̔̒̾̎̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝f̷̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̼͎̩͓̖̤͈̝̥͇͖͓̞̤̖͈̳̥͙̻̺͙͕͇̪̬͇̻̩̻̬̟̞̤̠̫̱͕̞̠̟̝̮̫̳̠͚̣̟̻̙̹͔͈͇͇͉̹̝̘͇̮͍̥̯̩̪̣̫̫̳̰̩̼͚͓̣̩̻̲͎͍̗̻͓̖͖̜̱̤̥̜͖̖̲̖̣͕͚̖͍͓̪̮̳̼̲̲̠̺̮̳̦̤̺̥̪͈͍̪̘̯̘̰̞̗̺̬̤̯̗̮̝̰̺̲͕̓̇́́̈́͗̑̓̈́̍́̽̓͊̓̅̌̈̉̆̂͐̈́͋̑̇̆͆̽́͐̂̈͒̿̀̇̀̈́̈̈́̉͆̀́̑͐͆̃̌̉̈́͗̽̌͊̒̽̒̅͛̔̍̒̌̀̾̌̀͐͛̊̉͛̊̓͒͛̈́̅͊̐̃̋́̌̆̓̆͗̍̋̇̽́̎́́̑͆̀̅̈̋̄͆̿͛͂͑́̋̈́͐̉̆͋͛͋̀̽̈́̽̾̾̄̆̓̓̒̈́̍͌̋̆̄̔͊͌̉̀͊̀̌̏͋͋̒͑̂̈͐̑̃͑̂͆̅̀̋̊̔̆͋̇̅̎̅̄̇̃̆̓̇̔̎̓̊͋̋͆͒̓̉̈́͛̋́͊̎́́͒͑́̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̧̨̧̧̰̺͔̼͈̻̦͉͇̱̞̰̮̩̹̝̱̯͈͉̣͔͔̠̘̼̙̳̞̪̻̪̣͖̲̻͖͉͕̲̣͍̰̮̖̭͇̺͎̖̋͆̈͒̕͝ơ̸̧̨̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̨̪͉̪̜̻͇̭̭̦̘̩̻̹̭̩̞̼̘͕̗̤̪̰̫̥̻̲̜̮̯̹͉̣͉̼͓͉̫͇̝̬̫͈̰̺̰͓̻̦̭͔̙̹̪̺̲̮͔̯̥̼͕̭̼̹̩̥̣̙̦̦͙͖̮̜͙̜͎̫͚̘͔̟̻̺͈͎̟̜̯̩͎͖̤̼̜̬̙̮̱̞͔̞͚̙̰͖̘͔̣̯͙̪̰̯̹̥̙̯͕̺̠̳̖̝̩͉̯̳̭͖̥͍̫͖̙̠̜̤͙̪̗͇̫͈̥̥̻̝͔̭̫̦͈̩̻̣̺͇̠̩̝͔̗͓̻̦̱̻͖͎͉̰̙̝̠̥͙͇̝͚̦̟̲̲̭̩̼̣̭̜̞̱͕̳̘̥͕̟͇̥̖̼̣͙͍̠̋͒̂̌͋͗̆̂̈́́̊͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅț̴̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̭͓͔͓͓̮̫̮̙͕͙͙̜̜̠̯̦͈̤̦̩̯̲͍̙̦̪̖͇̰̮͈͔̼̯̪̮̝͕̖͕̪̱̗̤̹̗̖̩̬̱̘̟̻̘͖͓̠͖̥̺̪̪̺̝̱̯̙͔̭͎̫̗̤͙̠̫̟̬͉̯̥̜̲͙̳̪̫̲̘͍͈̰͓̟̻̖̹̣͍̣͎͍̘̙̯̫̝̺͕̞̗͔̟͈̜̰̫̼̖̲͚͍̖̘͕̫̩̳̭͚̪͖͇̰̯̥͉̝̭͔̳͚̮̯̘͍͓̫͚̦̝͚̤̙̭̭̪̮̝̭̰͈̟̰̤̜̣̹͙̞͉̪̣̤͂͋͂̊̀̐̀͊̉̃̄̃̔͆̓͂̑̓̉̄̈́͋̉̂͂̓̀̆̀̂͗̒̑̓̓́̀͊͛̃̃̏̇̈́̐͋̍̒͑͂̃̏̆̇̾͊̋̒͊̐́́̎̒̌̈́́͑̋̂́̅̂͛̃̃̈́̊͑͒̄͆̄̒̉͒͂̍̂͑̔̍̏͊̇̆̔͗̀̈́͂̆͌͌͊̀̈́̉͋̈̀̌̋͐̑̑̀̉̏̅̀́͌̓̌̌̈́͐̄̓̍̓̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅp̷̨̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̛͈̺̞͚̟͍̣͚͈̳̦̥̙̩͙͕͕̲̘̳̹͍͖̫̫͓͕̪͇͎̥̣̫̰̱̻̼̪̤͈̥̦̦̼̼̞̟̳̠̳̪͚̫͙̼͖͚̼̹̹̙͈̗̯̠̦̣͚̭͉̠͉̲̜͚̭͍̬̼͙̼̥̰̮̗͙̗̣̝̘̞͉̻̝͍̟̲̺͔̼̘͈̳̠͉̲̱̪̯̫͉̝͎̯̜̭͚͔̜̹̲̫͈̬̦͖͔͔̼̟͖͎͔̲͎̥̟͉̞̺̱̗͎̬̬̱̻͉̲̪̮̣̘̜͔̞̝̩͈̠͖̻̤̞͍͔̲̤̠̤̳̜̺͖̮̗̘̼̜̬̯͉͇̖̟͍͚̺̮̹̰͙̪͍͙̠̤̤̹̮̲͓̜̱͇̫͔̪̼̗̱̰̫̰̜̫̼̤̺̲̙͍̻̗͎͈̖̰͉͖͓̬̭̹̦͔͈̯̬͍͕̱͕̠͒̓̒͌͑́͊̄̅̊̏̇̈́̉́̈́̓̄̅̆͐̑͌̌͒́̍̏̆̓͊̂̐̑̎̓̌̄̾̑̿͂̅̾͆̀͊̀̅̾́̎̀̏́͆̾̒͂́́̈́̆̃͌̌̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͎͖͕͓͐̔̈́̊̽́͛̅̂̋̂̈̇̾͑̌̌̂̓̐̇̄̈̀͆̃̂͗̓̾̓̽̅̀̾̌̌̓͊̎̋̃́̀̆̈́̂̉͒̋͆̒̆̋̆͌̀̌̃̓̀͑̌̀̐̑̓͋͋̉̄͒͂̈̄̋̄̊̍͋͑̎͂̈́̉̿́̔͐̈͂̈͐̒͑̓̔̊̓́̉̓͗̄͌̈́̀̄̈̆̂̿́̒͐̄̀͆̿̔͒́͑̂̎̎̂̔͐̽̀̈́̿͂̾̀̆͋̇̓̿̈́͋̈́͒͗̍͐͑̈̋̓͊͑̋̐͑̏́̀͒͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝į̷̢̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͚̝̼͍̙̣̪͇͚̪̺͓̦͕̹̲͚͕̬̜̼̪͚̫͚͙̺̰̙̰̥̟͍̗̺̺͈̜̘̞͙͉͍̤̫̥̠̟̯̭͇͍͕̝̘̪̹̘̟̟͖̞̣̮̬͍̠̭͎̰̝͚͙͍̤͕͚͙̦̬͛̾̈̏͆͂͐̀̓̉̂́͛͌̾̓͗͗̽̂́̾͂̄̋͐̎̎̿̑̿̈́͂̌́͆̏̿̃̄̃̇̄̽́́̃̃̾̓̿̀́́̈́̿̍͛̎̓̋͑̉̑͂̍̾̇̏͗̋̀̅͐͗́̈͆̌͒͊́̿̈́̿͗̓̃͛̓̏̍̉͛̌͌͒̃̍̉̇̔̎̌͐̋͛̋̈́͌́͑̊̀̾̑̌̒͒̽̊̈́̉̒͋̊̏̈́̿̓̄̿͂̾̎͑͛̿͑̓͛̋͒͗̀̇̈̿̈́͑͛̈́̽͛͐̅̓͆̏͑͌̆̿̊͂͊̔̔͋͗̃̑́̏͒͒̐͋͊̀̀̐̊̐͂̋̎͌͌̈̄͛̉̍̊̈̈́̔̎͂͐̾̉̓͒̒͋̇͋̂̓̓̿̔͊̋̾́̈́͆̇̎̎̿̀̂̍̂͂̅̈́́̎́̈́̆̉̊͒͐̔̈́̎͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̢̨̡̡̛̛̼̫̪̹̦̩̥̜̬̣̯͕̻̼̦͕͍͔̙̭̼̩̺̩͇̜͍̮͚̺͇͚͎͛̑̎͗̾̌̅̀͐̊͛̊̿̾̏͌͑͒́̽̊̿̑̋̅͐͑͌̔̌̉̒͗́̄̒̇̉̐̏̃͆͊̆̅̃́̃͐͆̆̂̈́̄͛̎̊̾͌̈́̈́̀̓̌̾̾͆́̀́͑̇̅̽̎̂̇̋̐̈́̐̅̓̌̃̆̓̀͑̾̂̉͋͊̈́͗̀̽̌̎͊̑̓͛̂̽͗̈̑̂̌͐͒̽̇̐̄̒͛͐̓̔́̈́̀̀̔̅̇̃͑͐̈́͛̾̇̓̑̒͆̄͑̆͌̓͗̆͒̓͆̎͊̃̎̀̈́̔̍̂̃̽͗͗̒͗͋̋͆̇̍̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅt̴̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̞̘͙͙̥͙͚̯̦̬͍̹͔̟̺͈͎̣̤̺̼̝̜̯̖̦̮̞̰̺̲͊̀̍̆͆͋͒̆͑̎̐̎͐̂͆̿̆͗̈́̓́̋̒̅̿̌̍͐̂̈́̄͊͑͆̀̿̎͆́͌̋̋̍͆́̽͑͊̔̍̃́̍̃̿͗̊̄̈́̈́̊́͛̀́̉̿́͌̈́̅̾̌́̽͗͗̀̐̈́͂̏́̈́́̅̈̏̈́̓͋̐̆̄̊̈́͗̈̒̍̓̇̽̈̂͌͐̇̓͐͗̔̄́͋̒̓͗̏̽͘̕͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅs̷̡̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͇̝̥̟͈̰̮̣̥͉͖̝̠͇͉̺̗̥̯͔̖̣͕̫̳͔͓͕̺͓͚͖̹̠̲̼̦͓̲͇̜̝̙̥͕͓̹̩̣̼͓̞̫̰̤̣̬̦̤͋͛́̉̍̒̓̓̽͗̓͐̒̔̓͒͐̒̽̊̎̅̇̉͆͛̐́̏͐̀̃̽̌̈́͋̀̆̏͒͒̉̆̌̎͂͊̏͌̓̑̑̓̋̎͗̑̉̂̅̽̎̋̐̾̔̎̾̃̀̉͐̓̀͛̏̇̎̔̅̊͒̾̎͗̊͋̊̌̅͊͗̐͗̏̔̒̀̊̋̈́̓͊̀̐̈̔̊̈́̈́͐̋̅̎̂̐͑̑̔̀͆͛́̑͛͑̐̉͋̉̎̽̓̈́͐͂̾̀͒̔͋̋̋͊̆̿̇̿̈̀̍͐͑͑̎̐̉̑̔̊͊̉̃̈́̋͑̓̄̓͑̈́͛̾̐̆͌̀̊̐̃́̄́͑̓̓̿̋͋̈̈́̓̀̋̓̔͆̀͆̊̓̇̂͂̽̂̽̈́̈́́̎̅͋̈́̋͑͗͂̀͂͆̍̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̡̨̨̖̬͙͎͉͓̯̳͙̖̲͕̯͓̘̼̱̥̼͈̝̭̥̞̭͙͙̳̱̲̬̦̤̯̻̮͔̬͚͙͙̟̩̟̥͍̩͉̮̹̖͕͉̼͉̝͓͓̫̞͔̱̜͔͉͔̩̦̠̝͈̱͓̫̲̦̰̝͔͚͇̺̫̱̹̟̱̲̪̬͓͙̳̺̤̖̤̱̬͕̞͚͍̭̦̙̯̪͙̖͓̝̗̥̖͕̪̳͚͙̲͓̻̹̬̯͚͔͖͉̳͙̥͔̹̲̭͔̼̝̭̝̰͓̞͈̺̪̪̬͚͎̥̤̹̠̳͕̖̣͈͍̫̮̦̹̜̦̜͇̱̻̫̥̰̞̙̺͈͖̥̥̣̯̱̣̲̞͎͎̥̱̣̮͍̭̪̞̹̠̯̬̭̺̦̞͉͕̦̭̣͉̺̟̰̲̞̘̫̪̯͇͈͇̣͕̘͍̥̈́̈͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅḽ̷̢̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̰̪͎̻̼͈̳̹̟̲̤͉̦͓̺͎̞̖̲̺͚̯̗̯̮͔̪͙̳̜̼̱̩̻̞̯̮̯͎̲͍̰͎̼͓̞̮͎̺͈̺̫̰̲͚̣̰̻͉̤̯̹̲̱̘̻̥̼͕̲̗͖̩͈̳̤͙̪̤̱͍͈̹̙̖̳͓̤͖͕͖̖̗̩͎̬͎̗̜͎̮̪̗͍͓͍̫̪̬͍͕͚͉̳̲̣͎̙͉̝̗̝͚͖̰̮̱̟̙̤̹͓̫̟͎͖̰͕͈͔̘̤͉͇̰̤͎͔̘̰̭̹̘̭̪̞̟̫̲͓͚̞̰̜̲͍̻̰͍̳͔̱͙̩̮̦͉̣͚̦̯̖͈̝͙̹͖̱̺͙͎͔͉̠̫͕͕̞̙͈̘̜̯̼̙̮̯͈͎̱̲̻̜͇̜̺͙͔̞̭̝̝̹̳̫̪̠̯̙̗͙̰͓͈͕͊͋̍̋͂̅͐͂͑̈̔͗͒̂͋̌̉͛̂̓̄͛́͂͊̅̄̎͗̋̌͋͆͆̑͛̎̿̂̿̊̃̀̏̆́̀̆̾̀͌͌̀͌̄̉̉̓̎͗̓̆͆̈́̊̊̾̄̒̏̇͑͊̾̊͑͒̇̽͑͆͐́̽͐͊́̌͐̓́̍̾͋̽̄̔̑͗̉̄̌̉̊̂̆͗̃̀͑̄̊͋̊̀͆̈́̓̊͐̀̉̾̂́̒͒̋̎́̾̒͆̀̔̃̌̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̡̛̛̛̛̫̘̹̬̺͚̺͕̭͙̖̹̜̰͖̞͓̟̩̯̩̹̖͔͉̲͆͛̈́̒̏̾̾̏̽̿̀̽́̈́̑̒̿̒̾́̍̔̌̈́̈́̂͌̾̈́͊̊̂̀̔̅̎̆̇̎͂͆̈́͊͐̐̀̽̉̀̃͂̄̌̂̍̏̈̾̀̒͆͂̈́̔̈́̏̋̏͑̈͆̀͋̽͊̾̾̄͋̐̔̉̈̓́̃̉́͛̈̋͛͑̋̽͂̐̓̀͑̋̅̔͊́̓̈́̈́͗̂̈̈́̈́͂̃̍̄͂̎̑͑̓͊͛͛͌̊̍͑͐̈́̇͗̀̊̓̔̆̉̉̓͒͊̈̑̀̅̎̾̌́̽͋̈̓̑̌͑̎͋͒̐̇̎̀̈́̇̒͑̄̍̅̈͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ḳ̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̗̤̩̪̝͇͕̱̪̺̹̳̻̲̬̱̹̠̫͖̮͙̱̻͓͈̘̻̝̽̓̎̽̀͊̅̄̅̉͆͆͒͋̈̆̂̾̄̅͊̂͊̔͗̐̑̓̐͛́̉̈́͑̈́̀͊̆̊͌̅̈́́̃̉̿͋́̿̆̿͒̽̂̍̎̂͋͒̈́̔̐́̿̍́̈́͛́̾̒̓̑̒̐̍́̓̊̀́̾̂̿͆͋͆͊̏̔̓̍̏̃̂̑̌̔̅́̂̔͑̓͊̊̅̈͐̀̈̎͋̉̊͌̓̐̏͋̋͗̌̆̿̃̅̂̾̌̑͋͌̔̓͋̐̂͂̑́͑͗͒̒̓͗̌̒̍̉̐͒̑͆̈́̾͌̀̔̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ë̸̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̙͍̜͎̞͎̲̮̪̯͙̪͎̞̟̗̩͈͔̲̖͇̬̫͍̤̫͕̞̦̞̝̮̮̥͇̼͈̭̤̠̝̣̝̗͙͎̱̮͍̖͍͍̰̞͕̙̝̰̰̪̖̗͎̥̝͖͕̗̗̼̗͕̝̥̗̰̩͉̱̞̩̳̞͔͕̠͉͚͍͖̳͕̖̹̘̭͓̲̟͖̥̺̪̰͇̗͍̩͚͈̮͓̼̝̣̰͓̳̗͕̬̜͎̖̹̞̝̞̫͙͔͙͙̠̹͉̤̭͖̖̪̝͙̝̖̪̲̗̘̳̱̱́͑̍́̒̀̈́̈́̎͌̐̍͗̍̒͌͋̔̌̉̄̄͗̈́̀͑̈́̐́̂̇͑̽̑̏͒̆̀͛̉̿̍̔͐͆̋̅̅̃́̇̋̂͛̉̍̈́̆̽̄́͆͐͆̀̓̆͛̈́̍̅͊̎̀̑̍̔̓̒̎̆͗̋̾̎̒͑̄̽̀̓̐͂̓͒̋̋̎͗̋̈́̀͐͊̊̈́̾̒̾͑͗̉̎̈́͂̌͊̔͑̑̀́͒̈́͂͂̂͒͂̌̓̄̈́̇̃͌͂͛̍̀͗̌̈̉̇͐̒͆͌̔͌̆̀͋͑̀̀̿͌̌̃̎͂̿̄̌̌̿͂̆́͊̎̿̆͋̋̄̽́̄͒͊̒͊͊́̅̈̽͐̋͐̐͑̽͛̈́̂̿̑͋̊͛͌̐̆̈́̊̀͋̾̇̃̑͆̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̰̬̹͍͈̻͍̝̫͖̲̜̯̻̜͖̭̗͎̬̘͎̪͔̦̩̖̰͉͓̣̭̩̣̱̱̣̬̞͈̼͈͓̻̠͔̗̝̻͕̜͙̦̻͎͕̝͚̩͍͕̺̳̭̰̭̬̦̻̳̺̫̬̥̤̬̲̖̥͓͇̥̤͇̬̤̣̤̗̟̭͖͈̠͉̣͙̃̑͋̾̂̾͑̋̌͐̀͐͒͒͐͗̒́͊̂̉̈̒̈́̃̿̆͑̓̂̐̉͛̔̋̌̀́͐̓̐̅͋̊̄̽̐̒̉̄͂̓͌̄́́̊͆̃̔́͒̂͋̇̌̂̽͋͂̃̆̈́̋̏̐̎͊͑͐̍͆̓̀͐̓̒̾̆͗̽͊̈́͛̎̉̈́̆̋̀̆̑̈́̽̉͂͆̎̂̾̉̉̋̑̽́̂́͋́̓̈́̃̑͐̀͐͗̋̓̾̃̍͋̓̔̊̀̏̽͛̑̾̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̟͚̦̠̣̙̝͈͚͉̺͔̖̥͔̤͕̲̘̖̬̥͈̟͚̯̬̩̣̬̲̺̼̻̱̭͈̜̥̮̦̳̠̺̭̱̱̟͉̳͚̤̹̲̦̺̘̲̙̤̮̳̲͎̝̯͉͇͚̩̣̗͈̦̝̬̗̹̭͕̯͉̰͇͕̞̩̩̤̝͎͇͕͕̼̝̰̺̟̮͇̰̪̘̘͓̣͇̘͙͍͍̟̳̮̺͚̮͕̗̞̯̮̩̹̣̩̻͇͙̙̼̘̳̤̺̼̜̻͈̠̬̻̟͎̦͓͉̗̙̖̼̞͚̮̯̳͕̟̜̦̳̼̟̣̮̩͖̠͚̭͚̲̻̰̹͖̜̠̩̝̗̭̞͚͙̙̱̱̯̪̦͓̯͚̓̆͌̈́̈́̑̏͋̿̓̊̊̈́͆̓̐͛͊̈́͋̀͛̍͛̉͑̓̎̿́̾͐͑̎͑͌͋̀́͐̋̂̋̓̿̏̍͂̔̇͛͑̐͂̉̌̓̈̈̅̇̃̈̈́̀̀̀̆̍̎̀͆̀̊̇̈́͐̆̎̌̀͋̃̉͆͐͋̑́̀̍̀̌̀̒͗̏͐̊̒͑̌͒̂̏͒̈̑̒̿̎̈́̄͆̍̇͗͊̊͂͌̈́̆̄̍͂̇́̈́͆̈́̏̏́̈̉̀̈́̋̍̌̽̓̌̈̌̽̃̆͆͋̔̈̐̀̈́̈́̈́͒͛̊̆̾̎̉͂̋́̾̾͂͋͌̒͑̄̒͌̐͒̀͊́͐͆̽̎͒́̍̐̊̒͋̂̀̒̀̃̂̎͌̈́̏͆̋̓͋̏͒̍̓̿̔́̾̋̃͌̊̀͒͛͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̳͔̯͖̼̲͎̜̰̫̬̫͎̮̫͓̳̤͕̹͈͚̟̼̼̝̲̜̥̼̼̣̺̲̠͉̗̱͉͓̙͓͚̪̖̭̦̜͓̣͖̝̤̪͚̮͙̗̩̰̮͚̱̤̗͈̣͙͈̠̲͕͙̝̲͇͖͍̫̘̠̘̱͙̩̱̜̭̰͎̞̰͖͚͕̹̱̱̦̻͙͇̫̭͇̪͙̻̥̤͉͖̹͈̭͍͇̮͈̘̝̬̯̙̤̩̙̝͕̻̭͎̮̩̬̣̠̺̘̙͕̱͖̖͖̜͔̤͚͖̺̝͖̝͎̰̘͙̭̗̭̞̥͓̜̜͍̞̹̦̲͙̞̖̲̟̙̲͕̻͉̼̞̜̩̘̮̩̘͚͕̟͙̜͇͉͉̱̱̪̗̪̪̜̯̟̖̯̟̮̤̟͚͙̹̥̲̖̺͓̣̣̥̰͙̰̲̲͈̤̮̘̜͚͍̊̽̄͗̅͌̀̊̇̅͗́̏̊̌̀̿̉̉̈́̄͆́̈́̎̅͛̇̀̔̉͆̂̽́͆̒̇̏͋̊̎͒̽̀̎̉̊͗̿̀͆͗̓̆̊̃̒̓͗̍͊̌̑̈̐̓͂̾̿̂͆̈́̽̏̍̆͒̈́̈͆͒̔̀̅̀̈́̌̄̃͆̿̽̇̐̎̄̐̌͛̽͌̍͊͒̋̑͌̈́̈́̈́͐͒̾͒̉̓͌͊̔̽͑̒͛͒̋̓̂̈͌̾̾͆͊͆́̀̾̽͐̎̑̄̅̑͗̒̏́̽̆͐̎̓̎͆̐̉̌̓̏̅̈́͊͑̓͛̓̑̇̓̃͂͆̔̃̽̍̿̅̈͛͆̆̄͊͛̈̿̊̌͑̆̽̄̎̀̿̔̀́͒̉̒̊̀̇̓̅̓̔̏͐̒̀̾͐̾͒̓̂̍͒̄͆͋̍̎̉̿̄̒̈̑̃͒̓͛̾͒̋̅̐̅̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̛̛̛̺͇̬̯̟̹͈̟̭̣͕̫̗̺͎̠̳̹͓̠̀͌̃̆̓̓̾̿̇͐̅̈̀̾͛̽̔̈́̀͌͑̈̏̓͆̉͑͌͑̔̽̔̃͐̓̈̐́̌̆̀͌͑͌̒͂͑̏͑͒̑́̒̒̇̍̉̀͗͂̀̿͊͋͋͊͂͆̾͛͑͐͋̓̃̑̇̽͂̀̑͐̑̃̒̈̅͆̂̋̏͑͒͂͆̉̾̓̐̍̽͐̑̌̊̾͋̒̈́̔̀̔͆͗́̅͐͆̌͐̏̾̍̀̐͂͋͂́̈́̋͒̈̈͑͛̽͐̉̐͐̌̑̆͗̽̆̂̏̌̓̄͌̾̂̂̾͒͛̋̈́̔̓͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ȅ̸̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̩̥̟̮̬̥̺̗̗͓͉͓̼̼̫̬̝̝͈̲̤͈̖̰̞̪̲̪͓̰̥̮̺̼͍̮͉̯̖̱̞̱̼̱̭̗̠͕͙̰̣̹̯̞͓̥͚̣̟̟̙̩̣̭͓̺̝̣̻̫̦͕̰̻̻͈̼̦̭͔͈̙̞̜̝͓̠̬̟͍̭̣̣͇̬̪̖̤̭͓̘͚͚͍͍̭̤̻̺̰̪̪͙̙̞̗̝̟̰̻̙̼͚͈̯̀̋̂͌̌̂̽̿͊̒͐͊͂̽͒̒̈́̽̂̉͆̔̔̍̎̏̽̐̈́̍̊͐̾̍̎̀͐̇̅̀͛̓̋̅̏̐͐̄́͆̅͆̃͊̀̈́̀̏͛͗̉͂̍͛͒̒̈́̊͗͑̀̈͐͗̉̎́̍̄̀̀͛̿̾̎͂̄͆́͋̃̏̏̇́̀̈́̏͑̀̍̏͒̽͐̀̂̇͗̋̈̾̓̀̓́̒̊̿͒͆̆̌͐͑̌̐̾́̅̌̔́͗̐̅̀̾̑̊́̃̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̢̧̧̛̮͕̭̤̻̮̝͙̝̳͙̜̲̟̫̹̻͈̥̹̮̼̞͇̱͍̝̪̖̩͚̞͖̰̥͚̩̫̦̜̰̮͍̩͍̼̥̺̗̠̰̗͔̪̦̬͍̗̳̟͕̝̜̙͖̯̮͖͉̰̼̝͖͇̮͈̥̬̼̖͙̜͙̗͕͈̪͖͇͔͇̪͖̗̝̤̬̥̝͖͈̟̖͎̮̪̮͎̞̗̘̲̦̻̝͈̯͎̖͙̰̜̭̖̦͓̰̱̘͍̜̦̹̱̯̪͙̻̙̰͚̱͕̝̺̦̳̼̜͉͔̤͕͈̘͓̮͖̪̜̱̪̮̝͕̣̦̼̖̗̠̬̜̰͓̫͕̞͍̊̅͂͗̾̋̀̌̌̅̅̂̋͆͆̌̿͊̍͑͆̀́́̾̂͊̂͊͌́̈̋̇́̊̓͑́̋͊̓̌̽͌̀́̐̓͋̄̀̔̾̈́͆͆͆͌͛̿̀̓̀̓̈́͐͆̓̿̀̑̒̀̃͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḱ̸̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̘̺̠̰̱̦͉̺̜̤̰̪̟͔͚͈̮͔̲̠͉̺̜͈̙̠̻̮̭͕͎̰̜̫̭̙̮̝̲̬͇̝̥͙̰̻̪̮̙̖͖̘̱̻͖̱͔͕̜̜̩̝̝̫̗͚̱͎̱̬͕̼̙̗̫̻̟͓̱͉̘̖͔̘̭̩̝͖͈̩͕̞͎͉̫̜̖̺̜͉̺͍̲̠̩̞̝̦̘̞̞̹̠̳̬̺̮̯̦̗̞̣̠̳͚̪͉͉̝̗̱̪̯̩̙̭̩̬̖̰͍͖͎̝̰̜̯̱̫̖̯̱̫̫̠͉̘̙̥̘̠͔̥̰̯͔̙̘̙͇͖̙̳͎͖͚̦̹̟̭̺̤̼̫̩̳̗̟͙̣̭̮͖̦͙̯̭̫͙̞̪͈͈͉̯̻̺̙̣̲̗͈̜̪̖͚̳̟͕̲̅̌̈̇͆̔̾̎̓͗͋̐͐̽̿́̎̒̍͆̍̐̆̓͆̅̎͛̑̆̏͆̅̃́̑́̉͛͆̋̃͋́́̽͛̐̍̓̉̎̑̏̏̾̌̒̏͛̈̈́̾̌̂͒́̅̽̒͗́͛͂̔̍͂̈́̑̐͊͑̅̓̽̋̊̀̆̓̏̈́͐̍̏͐́̄̔̎̋̈́̎̓̃͑̂͆̔́͒́̊̄̀͆̿͆̌̋̋͂̄̋͂̓̽̊̽͑̊̈́͊͌́̀͑̑͆͛̓̉͗̑̈́͒͗̋̋̀̔͒̊̽͋̍̑̔͋̓̇̓̽̏͊̄̾̓̈̎͑̽͌̌́͐͊̂̑̃̀̅͛̍͋͒̽͑̇̽̈́̏̿̀͒͊̃̈́̌̔̏͆̀̓̒͛̓́̑͐̓̈́̈́͋̉̌̑̐̈́͑͂̀̔͆̉́̆̀͊̂̊̑̽͌̅̀̈́̇͆̄̏̈́̀͒̽͛̊́̒͛͋̉̌̈̔̈́̈͒̀̒̑̈́̋̈́͋̓̽͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȋ̶̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̪̠̼̦̤̱̯̗͔̯͕̻̠͎͉͎̙͈̜̺̺̠̟̖̻̹̬̜̫̫̭̟̼͓͈͕̪̫̺͚̬̥̣͇̘͎͙̣̲̪̘̱̯̖̮̟̦̫̲͔̹̠̗̳̬̙̻̠̭̹̠͔̖̞͕̱͎̻̰̙̯̳͇̗͖̞͔͍̝͚̫̱̱̼̗̻̹̬̠̭̱̣̬̬̥̙̬͖̻̣͖̯̗̳̤͕̩̼̫̖̭̪̪͙͖̬̦̫͉̼̠͚̹̗̘̙̖̩͓̠̤̺̜̼̭͍̦̫̤̖̤̮̺̱͎̬̩̙̻̞̪̝̝͕͔̱̬̙̪̘̩͖͉̟͖̼̖̠̳̻͈̀̒̿͊̈́͊̽͂̊̏̍̽̆̎̀̏̅͒̿͑̆͊͗͆̓͗̔́̆͗̈́̃́́́͂͌̿̇̈́͆̀̈́̓́̎́͑͂̅̒͊̈͛̍̊̅͌͗̍̿̽̈̇̽̇́̋̄̽̂̐͗͊̿͛̓͊͊̋̏́̈́̿̏̉͛̽͊̀̂̈́͒̿͌̄͒̈́̋̊̈́̑̃̏̈́͋̾̈͛̀̏̈́̌̆́̑̽̂̽̒͒͆́̈́͑̊̅̈́͊̓̉̈́͛̈́̄̓͑̌̎̌̆̂̐̓͑̆͋̒̾̆̑̀̓̈́́̄̍̄̀̊̒̑̈́̂͐̓̃̇͗́̈́͑̅̊̐̄͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅņ̶̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͖̮̺̩͈͇̞͓̳̗̭͙͔͙̬̖̠̗̺͍̟̗̣̮̤̲̳͖̗͖̤̖͙͔̯̣̗̩̻̗͍̜̞̙̖̭̜͙͉̖͙̜̻̮̖͎̭̘͙̲̠̠͕̰̜͔̣̰̖̫̹͖̹̘͙͙̹̹̹̝̥͙̺̤̪̬͙͈̞̞͔̙̩̰͓͉̘̜͔̱̺̥̲̭̦̬̪̘̭̣̗̮̤̣̻̭͖̻̻̖̱̞̙̜̣͔̪̹͕̹͖̼̙̭͙̙͉̣̼̳̝̺̲̺͖̠͈̦̬͍̦̞͙͔͖̟̯͙̙̜̹̮̗̜͚͈̖̗̯̰͚͔̰͎̮̦̣̗̲̹͍͈̱̻͇̦͓̼͔̯̩̰̪̀̉̀͊̓͊̓̑̏́̈́̉̔̀̋͌̈́̓̈́̀̄̃̆̇̅͂̾̿̂̓͒̊̀̌̄͊́͛̑͋̍͊̀̈̀̅̈́̾̎̇̉͆́͗̀̐̈́̆̈́͑͒̐̔͆͛͆͌̈́̃̀̾̿̓͐̂̿͊̒̉͗͊͛̂͒̃̽̐̒̋̿͂̾̔̈͐̃̀̊̓̈́̃̊̔̑̎͛̃̊̃̌̈́̆͆̓̈́̔̀͌̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̵̢̡̡̡̢̛͙͖̞̦̲̜̫͉̝̬̬̲̠͙̖̭͔̼̝̥̥̞̟͇̻͖͙̳̩̫͔̰̞̰̪̭̤̜̳̬͇̺̙͉͕̤̠̗̙͇̰̤̮̯̜̣̤̯̗̪͓̠͈̝̞͉͍̪̯̯̖̈́̐̑̃̒̋͛͌͐̑͑̽̀̋̒̊̐̎̽̓̈͂̋̆̒̒͆͆́̀̀̐͗̈́̀͛͊̾́͐̓̃͑̑̍͋̐̍̏̄́̋̃̂̈́̌̆̓́̔̓̈́̐̄̆̂̎̽̽̆͑̈́̀̅͒̀̒̇͛̋̊̂̍̀̀̏̃́̆̓̾́̇̀͐͗͑̈́̽̉͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̵̧̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̳̩͍̭̥̤̱̤̼̰̩͓͕̱̭̬̣͔͓̠̺̻͈̹̜̠̳̹̗̭̳̝̣̺̰̬̳͕̜̠͙̯̠̩̰̥̞͎̹̦̞̬̙͉̖̲͕͔͇͔̯̗͈̝͍̟̫̦͍̯̙͕̤̖̞̫̥̣̩̲̫͎̺̭̜͔͔̤̹̥̫͚͕̘͖̭͚̬͇̖̜̮̜̻͔̹̰̥̞̲̝̪̻̥͙̲̟̺͖̏͗̉̉͌̀̓̋̆͛́̉̋̊̂͒̐̑̅̉̓̈́̏̇̃̈͗̔̓̑̃́͛̇̌̔͐̓̽̊̎͂̐̀͐͑͆̀͐͌͋̆͒͆́̑̉̂̇̍̊͊͒̈́͆̍̇̎͋̈́̈͆̅͑͌͌̂͊͑́̏̒̓̂͊̅̈͂́͆̄̈́͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̵̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̦͚̙̞̠̱̼̘̥̪̖̱͕͓̭̹͚̟̹̝͖̪̤͓͙̘̼̘̬̲̱͇͉̥͔̺̲̘̮̤̖̗̱̻̻͉̪͔̖͖̭͉͉̘̬̥̯̞̼̱̦͉̣̞̹͓͕̮̜͕͉̹͓̼̘̤̗̯̝̲̠͚̜̞̱̭̈́̾̎̏͒̑̃́̎̋͂̓͒̊̅̌̿̓̈́̃̽͗̋̎̍̃̆̓͌̐͋̈́͗̈̄͒͆̏̉̀̍͗̾̍͒̔̋͑̀̒͒̊͌͆̾̄̋̊̈́̀̅̒̽͋͂̿̃̆̋͆͆̆̽̑̈́͋͗̄̒͂̾̉̋̀͌̐̒͋̐͑̅̔̿̈́̽̀̉̂̄͊̋́̿͆̅̌̅̾̒̊̃̇̈́̏̌̀̉̈́̒̀̇́̌̌̈́̅͑͐̂́͌̓̈́̇́̇͆͂͑̀̀͆́͒̔̊́̈́͛̌͒̽̀͗̔̎͐̋͒̆́̍͆̅̅̾͗̔͗̎̐́̈́̐͛̽͌̀͆̐̈́̏͗̎̈͒̓̆̎͌͋̎̉͛̀̆͌̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅf̵̧̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̛̻̟̖͎̫̗̝̳̪̗̬̝̯̬̗̲̤̜̯͇̲͚̤͔͚̟͇̜͕͚̞̜͖͕̭̬͖̳͕͖̙̯͓͔̰͓͙̗̥͕̹͙̥̙̼̖̬̦͕̦̯̼͎͙͚͚̻͕̣̪̟̤͖͈̹̞̮͔̹̳͇̩̥̯̦͔͉̝̱͓̻̼̩͎̝͚̱̖̱̣͚̹̈́́͑̒͗̏̈́̒̄́͗̀́̿̌̈́̀͋̌́̀́͘̕̚͜͜͜͠ͅ ̸̧̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̢̛̛̺͇̱͍͍̹̯̹͓̘̹͕͖̼̦̥̝̙̻̣̘͙̺͓̯̠̥͍̞̥̤̬͎̫͓̘̙̫̻̘͖̘̗̲̱̣̦͓͖͙̮̳͓̱̦̫̞̼̱̰̻̖͚̖̗̼͍͍͈̦͍̥̩̦̻̠͈͉̼̼̙̜̥̤̗̹͚̟̗͓͇̬̞͖̻̝͕͚̜̱̻̯͓̗͔̦̘̻̞͚̩̞̮͈̟͚̙̯͙̠̟̫̟͚͍̦͚̗̬̳̜̠͙͍͈̥̙͕͓̻̥̘̻͎͔̣͉̯̤͉̼̼̳͔͇̳̜͖̮̺͉͉̳̬̠̺̤͉̪̱͓͍͎̺̱̱̳̬̻͙̼̞̬̩̘̙͓̦̗̬̜̣̮̖̼̲̙̩̤̜͈̺̬̝̀̓̅̉͂́̆͊̾̔̂̉͊́̃́͌̈̓͐̊͊́͐͌̆̿̒̿͋̆̈͑̎̔̽̆̆͌̈̂̓̾̈́̃͛̔͆͌̑̑̇̈́̆̊̏͒͑̎̀̈͂̽̌̓͐̈̂̑̓͛͋̎̿̑̅̃̀́̇̅̃̒̿̓͛͌͒͂̂̑̎͋̈͌͂̍̔͑̑́͛͑̄̆͒̑̿̿͗̀̋̿̓̊͒̽̒̓̓̃̈͗͂̃̓̆͊͆̅̌͌̔̐̍͆͑̐̉̋̅̑͆͊̏̄̍̋̆̇̈́̓͐̃̽̂̎͛̒͊́̉͑̑̎͊͒́̌̅͐̀̍̒͊̅͒͊̉͛̍̂͛́͛̌͂͂͒̈̐̆̈́͗͗̌̃̈́̇̾͂̽̎̐̎̔́͛̈́͗́͗̃̑̅̊́͛̀̀̊̊̍̎̋̍̃͗͛͑̑̀̒̎̃̀̋̈́̅̓̊̍́̆̍͗̐̓͆͗͌̆̊̓̐̍̈̄̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅf̵̧̧̧̨̧̡̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̘̞̩̣̞͉͉̮̠̙̯̠̮͎̞̺͚͇̩̪̣̖͖̖̥̗̮̱̦͙͇̦̗̦̼̼͖͇̗̯̹̣̟̯̟̣͇͕̝̱̰̙̲̫͓̥̹͍̭̞̖̟̬̳̦͚̘͓̞̪̖͚̖̬̤̮̪̝̮͖̻̞͙̦̟̞̪̻̮͇͉̙̥̣̦̫̗̖͕̭͍̫̟̗̭͕̰̞͕̹̲̥̝͕̹̳͎̣͇͍̞͇͓̤͎̪͚̦͍̘͚͖̜̫̘̳̞̥̪̰͎̹͙͖̭͎̯̞̤͖̥̺̺̼̪̩̯̮̫̘͎͔̝̺͔͓̭͚̯̼̥̪̼̬͐͆̃̆̈́͊̆͛̀̉̈̀͛̀̂̔́́̾̒̿́͌̃̆̄̔̈́̀͑͛͊́̇͑̓̽͑̀̋̓̀̏̊̆͌̎̑̆̊͆̀̄́͛͊͒̀̎́͗͌́̀́̔͂̀̿̔̓̔̔̓̋̀͑̏͗͛̆́̑̌͆̉̈́̉͛̂̃͌̉̆̿̔̑͐̀͆́͊̉͗̓͌̽͆́͋͑̎̏̈́͆͆͂͛̈́̽̋̏̇̑̏́͛̽̐͒̓̒̓̋͆̓́̏̏̄͌̿̉̒̇͂̏̑̈̑̓̈́͑͊̑͛̊͐́̊̏̓̽͒̍̈́̔̓̓͊͂̉̐̎̔͑͒́̓͒͆͋͌̃̓͒͑̃̄̆̓̆̓͌̈́̎̓̒̇́́̀̇̿͌͛̏̎̈́̌͑̎̊́̑̐͂̈́͂̀̿̇̓̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅį̸̧̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̛͓̜͓̟̙̘̞͚͓̤͍̝͍̞̺͖̘̞̺̰̩͎̱͖̖͇͚͉͍͉̪̥͙̮͈̟̰̩̰͕̘̱̘̤̣̱̯̜̣͕̠͔̹̠̝͚͔͔̹̫̲̥̱̤͍̺͖̥̣̳͍̜̬͎̲͔̥͔͉͙̜̞͔̜̣̮̳̙̞̘̯͕̞͎̼͙͕͖̹͎̞͍̣̳͕̱̮̫̰͖͙̠̤̩͚̜͍̼̮̣͖͚̗͍̦̬̻̯̩͕̰̙̦̪̼̫̖͈̱͔̞͈͓̹̹͙̺̜͎̥͎̲͈͈͚̭̘̰̪̝̤͍̱͍͙̟̯̺̹͓͇͍͉̙̼̥̬͉̳͚͓͈̺̜͖͙̲͍̼̖̭̠̭̹͈̮̣̥̞̪͕̜͍̻̺͓̻͕̳̝͈͕͇̮̥̝̟̞̫̒̍̈́̒̈́̀͊̊̆́̏̔́̉̍̈̈́͑̇̋́͗̇̅̋̃̉̂̈́̈̏̑̑̎̈̏̃̓̃̑̃̆̓̌͛̏̃͊͊̌̓͑̇́̾͆̊̇̈́͌̄̀́̂̐͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅḷ̶̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̛͚͚̹̯̺̣̗̮͔͚̘̘̦͇̩̖̫͍̣̯̠̱̼̙̲̳͖̝̥͈̖̯͓̺̤̝͖̤̘̱̫̘̦̣͕̗̞̜͉̻̦̝̱̼̹͔̲̲̝̠̖̲̯̯̫̥͕͓̹̪̫̩͈̙̳̭͖̳̪̙̭̞͙̪̞̣̘̟̖͉͓͎͔͈͉̤̺̗̩͚̬̫̣̮̭͇̰̩̩̪̺̱̝͍̳̪̱̥͔͓̫̗͓̫̰̲͉͈͉̙̺̮̯̘̮̯̳̻͙̘̜͇̖͔̯̜̗̱̗͕̥̟̗̯̘͓͇͉͇̞̮̺͕͙̮͉̖̖̝͖͖͔͙̟͓͇͉̰̺̻̖̠͖͎̺̪͔̝̯͉̠̞̱̜̭̰̲̟͍̥̟̣͇̼͉̾͒͐̏̋̀̇̓̈́̏̅̈͗̎̄̈́̒̽̽̾̇̓͂͑̀͐̈̾̽͋̓̈́̆͆͋̅̌͌̑͆̀͛̆͑̈́̐̇̄̾̋́̏͌̑͗̽͌̀̉̿̈́̾͌̾̓͗͐̀͊̀̆̾͂̑̑̌͒̏̓͒̂͆̓͑̈́̐͐̅̒͐̏͐̽̒͌̀̄͐̀͒͋̓͗̍́͒̇̄͑̌͋̇͂͌̓͌͌̌̂͋̽̏͒̈́̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̞̲̭̠̪͓̬͎̲̪̙̯͓̰̰͉̠͉͙͔̲̪̦̗̙̣̫͍̲̖̮̪̠̲̫͎̱̫̠̱̙͓̥̯͉͔͉̝̦̗̱̰̟̪̖̱̜̘̖͉͕̳̟̪̺̼̖̩͉͙̝͖͕͍̪͈̤̣̺͖̩̼̪͍͇̞̠̠͙͇̻̞̫̀̓́̈́̍̾̋̏̓͌͂̌̌͐̑̏́͂̉̿͋̑͛̑͂̽̏̅̆̉͒̀̀̓̈̃͌̑͆̋͊̈̑͑̈́͊͌̋̑̈́̂̈́̎͒̑̍͂́̂̎͛͐͌͌́̃̆͂̎̌̔̓͐́̄̎͆͊̾͒͐̒̈́͌̐͐́̍͐̔̈́̀͒͋̅͗̈́̿̃̽͂͋͋̎̌̈̃̉̾̉̿͗̒̽̌̀́̈́͌̌̓̀͋̋̌̈͒̽̌̍͑̓̀̒͌͐͂͒̓͌̐͌̓̓͂͗̒̌̄̿̇̎͐̋͆͆̈́̽͋̀͂̓̈́̈́̉̄̓̃̎̽̅̒̔̑͒͑͂̀̓͊͂͗͗̑̇́̍̏̂̏́̇̀̉͆̋͛͆̆͋̓́̈́̐̃͐̊̍͗͒͗͌̄́̍̈̃̈́̇͑͑̂͗͊́́͛͆̎͌̈̑͆̅̽̉͒͐̒͐̐̎̃̐̅͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅḥ̷̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̥̤̪̗̮̮̱̪̼͉̣͍̲͖͖͚̠͇͇͖̺̭̭̬̪͔̘̺͉̻̖̣̺͕̣͎̭̰͖̠̖̝͍̮̳͍͙͎̪̮͎͉͎̜̰̰͎͎͕͎͓̳̯̻̘̲̤̣͖̫̰͇̟̖̥̠̗̺̰͉̫̤̥̼͔̟͔̦̩͓̼͉̠̖͖̬̞̪͈̬͕̰̟̠̻̹̥̣͔̣̥̺̻̯͚͍̬̫͚̗̗̹̥̹͓̩̮̘͙̞̲̜̠̻̥̭̭͙͍͓̖̞̘̼͕̰͓͉̳̹̙̮̞̤̫̝̬̜͇̼̟̤̯͓͕̩̘͖̝̦͎͖̣̺͖̺̪̮̺͕͈͎̩̩̤̰͎̖̞͔̥̟̙̤̞̰͎͈̻͉͇̮͍̠̠̰̩̱̞̟̻̹̫̠̟͎̗̮̱̹̹̣̞̣̖̘̜͇̹̫̟̮̰̖͔̖̬̤̠͉̗̩̭̤̤̂͊̔̂͆́̿̑͊̈́̌̾̆̉̓̿̍͑̄̊̓̈́̈́̄̔͗̓̃̒͊̆͆̔̒͌̈͐̍͂̓̇͛̈́̔͑̓̌̈́͋̍͐̔̈̐͋̅̃̅͛̈͗̅́̀̑͗̿̅́̔͌̐̍͆̔̑̑̃̀̑̌̂͑͋̾̓̽̊̔̍͐̈́̈́͋̆͌̐̂͑̐͐̓̈́̽͒̓̉̈͐́̽̆̌́̽̄̔̆͆̔̎̏̅̔̑̐͆̊̎́̿̇̽͒̈͒̓̽̒͐͐̀͛͛̔̀́̐͑̄͒̈́́̍̿͌̽̃̓̏̒͗̉͊̄́̀́̿̃̌͌̄̽̈̑̀͗̇̆̋̽̽́̇͋͒͋̅͆̅̄͋͌̅̌̒͊̀̄̄̆̽͂̏͌͑̈͋̒̒̃̔̅͗̐̄̆̐͊̒̀̑̏̓̃̄̀̌͊̅̒͆̓̃̔̃͗̊͗̽̔̃̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÿ̴̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̧͎͕̜̦̖̦̠̙͚̠̳̙̖͔͙͔̲̞͈͖̙̬̹͙̪̬̥̰̖̥̭̝̲̺̦͔͖͈͙̩͇͎̹̹̭̥̯̙̣̳̣̹̪̹̱̯̭̠͎̖̦̝̖̼̯͙̫͚̭̮͔͖͖̞̭̟͓̯͇̹̗͙̯̣͚̻̙̙̱̤͎͎͉̫̝̻̮̘̥̘̯͍̱̬̦̞̫̺̠͕͔̩̥̼̬̮̙̫̮̠̦̲̘͙̟̯̠̻͈̜̯̭̩̥̝̤̺̣͚̪̘͍͖̲̮͓̯͚̘̦̫̘̠̫͉̯̞̲͓̪̯̭̰̦̖͇̤̬̞̹̜͔̠̳͉̼̭̘̣̺̮̰͓͍̼̥̞͇̣̮̩̞̼̰͓̟́̀̉̾͆̒͐̈́̒͛̔̂͋̔͂̐̓̉̆̈́͂͋͐̈́͊̈́̍̔͗̆͒͑̓́̍̇͐̏͌̈́̐̔̎̿̒́͗̆͋̎̅̽̊̄̑͐̉̈́͊̈́̇́̊̆͋̃́̉̽̑̏͒̒͗̉̇̓͊̅̋̈́̿̽͋̓̈̄̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̟̠̲̼̲̣̞̬̘̭̺͍̼͇̲̫̬̳̹͍̥̥̙̖̘̲̰̦͔͇̭͖͖͉̙̳͉̮̤̭̯̪͙̟̣̜͎͚̪̗̖̼̘̩͙̫̞̖̹͚̼̩̫̭͙̗̠̟̤̬͇̜̭̮̺͚͂̓̿̾̏̓́̂͛̐͊͑̿̿̓͌̀̈́̅̄͊͛̒͐̄̔̕͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅd̵̢̧̢̛̛͕̹̹̞̘̺̻̟̭͕̰̫̥̰̯̼͓͓̠̤̪̥͎͙̪̻̮̝͕̰̰̬͖̼̖̖̖̭̱̖̱̹͖̜̯̖͔̗̮̎̆͊͂͒͊̿̊̿͛̅̎̆̈́̃͗̋̏͒̆̔̒̃͐͑͛̊̀̍̒͐͂͒̒̀̒̈́́͊̈́̐͒̒̐͋̈́̃̿͋̃͘̚͘̚̚͝͠͠ͅͅȩ̴̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͕̣̼͓͖̝̱͎̳̟̻͇̙͔̠̬̬̩̹̹̘͓̤̹̝̪͎̭̣̲͖͓̙̜̟͉̗͕͉̬̱̯̗̠͍̣͎̹͖̪̯̰̗̣̗̖̭͎̯̞̼̭̼͎͙͉̱͚̣̣͕͓̦͚͉̪͖̰͈̣̖̪͚̣̥̝̲̱͖͓͖̞̹̞͍͓͈͚͖̼̯̪̠̝̥͔͍͉̤̪̩̬̗͙͇͇͉̗̦͚̣̭͓̘̠͈͇͎͕̭͉̼̗̮͈̼͔͕͈̥̹̦̳̮̳̯̯̩̟̳̪̥̥̺͓͉̖̭̦̟̻͇̱̪̣̍͊̈́̆̈́̃͌̒̎̊͒̎͛́͋̿̂͛̒̓̆͒̋͂͗̽̆̏͂͛̈́̾̇̾͑̏̐̓̉́͋̎̏͊̄̈́̈́͆̈́̅̀̔̾̄͊͗͋͛́̓̌͛̅̇͛̀͆̑͆̋̀̀̍̋̔͐́̅̊͊̑́͊̾̈͊̌̏̔̍̅̈́͐͂͊̔̓̎̂͑̆͂̎̀̂͋̒̇͌͑͆̿͑̉̅̋̒͗͐̑́͑̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅģ̷̧̛̛̟̣̻͔̻̮̗̲͍̣̥̙̦̭̓̆̈́͋̂̈́̏͋̅̋̈́͂́̄͊̔̆̿̌̿̽̓̾̋̎̂̈́̅̌̎̚̕̚͝͝͝ͅe̷̢̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̤̖̖̩͚̣̠̺̠͔̳͍͕̤̗̮̤̳̗̥̦̳͖̪̭͙̗͔͇͓̭̞̰̤̥̞̮̟̦͉̺͓̤̪̲̲̙͈̳̠̣̳̭̬̠̝͖̮̙̻̘͔̮͎͕̱͙̩̮̭̟̩̳͖͇̘͈͚̝̣̺̼̤̰̜͙̫̰͙̥͈͓̻̭͕̬̘͇̫̣̬̼͍̪͚͕̫̤͚͇̹͙͔͇͚̣̬̦̲͈͔̤̳̻̮̺͍͙̞͚̥̗̹̠̝̭̞͚̽̓̐͂̓̀̓̿̍̒̒͌̏̏͂̈́͋̌̿̐̍̑̈́̉̍̓͗͊̿̽͋͌̆͋̎̈́͑̍̉́̉͌̔͑̓̉̉̑͒̀͑͑͛̍̔͛̽̂͗̒̾̎͆̌͒́̓͗̒͌͗̎̇̆́̆̂̋̃͗́̀̈́̀͛̈́͛̀̏́̑̋̅̓̓͑̈̒̄̌̊̾̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅń̵̨̧̡̧̢̦͕͇̙͓̭̼̞̮̗̭͈͕̱͍̖͍̼̭̘͙̦̪͎̹̲̗̹̩̮̱̦͎̼̱͔̞͔̱̹̞͔̪̜͔̭̻̝̖͎̻̝̪̇̾̑̐̔̄͌̏͂̉̀́̅͂̔͊̓̿̀̽̿͆̓̎̑̇͑̃̐̀͐̋̀̓̀̋͐̌̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅḛ̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̙̼͇̫͍̌͐̽͒̽̄̇͌̀̌̈́̇́͋͋̈́̄̾̅̊͗̓̏̊̋͗́́̏̃̅̿̔͗́̀͛̎̅̔̀͆̌͛̾̀̇̎̀̌̃̌́̐̀͆̍̔̑͐̇͂̈̊͒̓͐̃̋̈͆͒͆̽͒͛͒̓̈͑͌̆͊̊̋̀͆̇͛̈́́̐̓́̅̑̑͆̽̿̇̓̂̿̀͗̓̅̓̋̓̋̈́́́̒̑̿͌̄͋̀̀́̆̂̄̍̀̍̉͒̅͛̊̈́̈́̉̑͆̈́̅̋̉̀̐͆̽̆̎̏͂̀̉̈͂̓̏͋̾̀͋̿͊͌̆̎̉̽̌̑̆̒̅̆̍̌̀̈́̋͒̿̂͛̉͐̀̒̈́͛̋͛̑̅̍̎̅͂̆̓̉̓̃͊̎̇͋̈͐́̔̀̎̏͛̐̈́̀̏́͆̀̂̓̽̍̉̃̀̄̾̄̍̍̄̿̎̓̉̋̋̈́̂͒͐̊͌̏̓̐͌̓͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̡̢̛̛̛͍͔̦̝̰̹̖͔̗̼̟̻͔͓̯̤̠̙̪̲̩̭̲̪̖͎̠͍̪̼͔͔͕̰̱͕̙͍̟̞͇̪̗̗̺͉̰̲̯̲͓͖̙̯̹̬̣̖͇̗̦̤̝̟̺̜͎̠̲̟̺̲͖̜̬͔̤͍̜̭̪̺̫͙͚̲͈̱̘̟̜̹̝̠͖͉͚̝̠̜̩̤̗̬̤̗̝̳̼̼͈̲͇̤̩̭̰̹̼̭͈̜͉͉̖̮̜̙͇̣̩̜͎̙̺̙̙̻̯͎̹̯̞̬̫͍͕̼̲̜̠̘̖͈̼̘̣͙̟̭̣̖̠͕̹͎͍͍̟͚̟͙̦̩̗̠̗̜͇̂̅̐͊̎̈́̋̑̑̌̉̒͛͐͛̊͋̀̎̎̌̃͑̈́̇̄̐̾̋͂̀̒̃̀͂̊̏́͌͌́̈́̽̋̇̈́̈́̏̎́̋͊͑̈̒̇̿͒͐̑̂̈́̾͊̒̐̅͗͒̌̄̍̄̓́̓̈̑̿̑͆͆̎̋̎͑̀͐̈́̅̎͋̅̂̓̈́̿̿̐̋͊̇̏̀̇͂̒̋̔̈́̅̈́̿̈́͗͛̏͒̂̑̔̋́̂̀̓̽͛̅̌̉̔̇̀́̎̊̉͂̑̽̈́́̌͊͌̃͑̄͊̑̌̈́̾̄͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅå̶̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̨̧̧̨͇̭̮̜͚̙̯̻͎̠̦͍̗͔̠̙̫͈̪̯̝͕̞̖̹̺̫̲͚̼̮̯͖̺̬̙̝̮̼̠̣̣̯͔͔̼̟͎̲̺̼̥̼̮̮̦̤̼̬̪̼̟͈̠͉̰̺̩̥̜̲̫̯̹͉̗̜̠͔̣̜͕̜͖̦̲͇͉̬̙̘̻̫̯̝͈̻̭̪͈̞̠̦̘̭̞̠̬̱̩̈́́̔̽͋̇͂̎̅̿̐̾̇́̄͗̆̋͂͆̀̄͐̈́͐̑̈́̾̎͑̏̾̂͗̀͗̉̽̑̋̅͂̉́͐̐̅͒͆̈̈́̾̊͑̒̓̊̒͋̒̇̀̀͐̿̋͗̆̅͒̋̅̀̉͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡͍̭̣̜͓̭̗̱͖͓̼̗̙̼͈̳͈̗̤̹̊̑̈́̀͒̓̋̔̀̚̕͝͝ͅę̸̢̨̢̥̲͙̼̖̰͎̰̤̲̞̤̙̫͈̣͓̘̲͎̬͉̦͖̜̰͓̱͈̜͖̯̥͆͗̅̽̄̎̽͑͗̀́̽̿̀͆̓̂̉̀̈́͛̇̏̒͒͆̐͋͒͊̊̓̂̈͒̍̚̚̕͘͠͝͠ ̶̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛͉̥̟͔̝̜̳̜̻͚̟̯͚͚̲̤̼̮͈͕̘̺͉͔̤̪̖͖̣̻͖̰̟̖̣̖̞̪̙̮̫͉͙̦͓͉͎̫͓̫̣̬͙̮̫͉̰̞̤͕͍̗̫̝͔̠̱͍̺̤̜̣̗͍̠̖͖͇̥̫͓̜̥̙̲̱̯̼͎̩͚̣͚̱͙̫̱̦͉̹̗͍̥̞̟͔̂̏̅̃͛̏̈́̅̀͌́͆͒̾́̒̓́̆̍͊͛̂̓̈́͊̏̑̆͑̓́̀̇̅̾̄͑́̏͗̇̆̈̀̀̈́͛̽̉͆̈̏̑̄̈́̋̐̏̎̀̉̈́̈́̅̊̃̅͌̀̆̃́͒̅̄͐̏̈̄̈̂̏̋̆̽̈́̉̇̀̊̃̈́͌͛̓̉̒͆̅̓̿͐̎͛̍̚͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŵ̸̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̼͓̤̖̳̗͔̼̯͇̲͚͚̩̰̟̬̱͍͔͇̣̣̟̗̩̯̩̩̭̦̼̳͙̟̦̣̱̜͔̤̼͙̮͈̠̤̝̫̣̩̗̤̟̼̤̲͖̖̘̟̘͕̠̹͖͎͖̞̗͇̲̣̣͇͖̹̲͎̳͚̲͎̮̤̤͚͎͙̺̣̬̥̬̭̩̖̥͓̮̫̺͈̩̼̜̘̰̳̰̱̘̱̘̩̪̦̱͔̝̙̦̗̤̙̘̞̭̤̞̩̝̭̯͍̗̭͇̣͍̯̮̫̰̘̜̰̭̱͙̫̖̥̩͍͚̱͉̥̫̹̩͈̪̮̘͖̝̟̭̣̮̪̱̩̞͓̮̻̘̟̖͈̳͈̮̥̟͚͕͓̞͍̦̱͕͔̤̬̠͖̳͙̺͇̮̮̤̠̙̣̩̭͓͓̹̜͈̱̱̩̠̻͈̣̪̹͙̹̩̘̤̲͍̽̌̐̆͊̃͊̾̉̉̉̄̇̈́̆̈́̔̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̹̙̖͈̺̜̥͉̳̼̖͇̼͉̳͈̤̺̖͉̹̮̮͒̓͋̀̏̀̃̔̄͗̒̊͑́̿̇̔̉̿̾̒͊̑̔̍̊̆̍̆̋͋̌͆͂̀͋̅͌̇̊̈́͗͌͆̎̈̎̑͒̃͆̒̿̈́̎̈́̆͒͑̑̔̿͋̏̊͊̈́̋͛̒̅͋̽̄̇̽̉̀̉̐̓̓̈́̏͂̒̈́̓̅͒̊̎̆̍̊̊̈́̓̏̌̌̄͋̇̊̈́͋̔̀̄̈́̀͋́͒̈͌̍̉̄̈̽̏̈́̃̌̂͐̋̂̈́͑̾̈̀̾̇̌́̃͗͂͋̒̌̈́̈́̈́̔́̔̈͂͊̑͂̑͌̋͆̒̽́͊̐͛͑͋̃̀͛͗̊̓̃̍̈́̊̂̋͋̔̅́̃͗̃̈́̏̀̈́͛̓͂͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅơ̵̧̦̭̖̫͍͚̲̺̟͚̳̭̜̲̱͕̤͋̀̿̂͛̚̚ ̴̢̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̰̭̺̘̲͖̞̭̙̬͕͉͍̦̬͙͖̪̥̙̮̱̙͇̼̮̣͚̪̣̤͖̭̟̹͙̞͈̘͈͕̻̱̮͓̼̬̗̩͔̭͉̘͎̩̤͔̻̝̰̤̻̘̮̼̱͍̼̩̼̪̞͉͇̝̥̱̼͍̘͈͈̜̞̮͉̳̱̜̖̮̱̺̭̮̤̰̬͉̠̦͉̯̼͕̖̘͈̣̘͙̠͕̩̬̰͈͕̭̰̜͖̖̜͇͉̞͖͖͇͔͙̭̘͕͖̱̦̺͔̩͓̥̱̭͇̺̞̹̼͙͋̎́́̓̃̇̆̋́́́̍̈́̎͆͒͒̔́͋̓̅̊̄̈́̌̉̽͋̊̑͗͗̑̍̋͋͋̋̎͑̾̿́͗́̆̓́̊̅́̇̒̔͗̿̍͋̎̈́̋̑̓̀̀̑͒͑̉̌̄́͆̆̊̏̈͐̿̊̈́̎͐̑̑̎̈́́͊̔̓̓͆̔̎͌̉̑̾̊̾̓̓͆͒̂̾̽̌̅̅̒̀̊͌̒͛̓̈̋̌͆̀̈́̇͗̂̽̀̑̀͂̓͛̎̆̉̀̓̀̓̎̍̅̄́̓͗͂͑̈́͊̔̋͑̽̄̊̓͊̔̄̌̃͌́̋͆͐̐̀̃͛͒̑̉̇̿̊̓̉̊̀̄̋̎̀͛̅͐̌̓̊̓̅̇̾͊̀̅̿̽͂̍̄̿̊͛̈́̆̅͌̎̌̊̐̈́̄̉̑́̔͌̈́̈́́̊͛̊̉̊̿̀̋̄̏́́̊̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̢̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͓̩̠̜̟̰̩̲̤̲͍̞̺̪̪̜̙̩̰̺̠͕͔̺̖̝͎͚͖̬͙̰̫̼̙͎͚͎̖̪̥͈̬̹͖͔͓͚̻̥̦̰̜̗̖͉̩̪̻͈̮̭̼̤͓̫͇̠̜̤̮̖̝̫̪̫̲̮͈̝̝̱͍̮̈̎͋̓̇̽͋̅͑̿͗̽͊̂̀̐̈̀̃̅̉̓͂̇͆̓̋͋̑͋̿̔̒͊̉́̽̌͆̌͊̍̇̈̌̋́̽͂̒̏̾͐̎̿̈́̊̐̀́̒́̌̌͗͊̈́̈̂͑̒́͌̈́̋̆͒͊̉̋̋̒̽̇̿̎͑́̏̔͂̓̏͒̌͂͌̅̓͂́͌̋̅̑̈́̉̎̓̒̂̑̋̃̈́̉͛͛̈́́͗͆̾̉́̆̒̌̄̇͒̔̊̀̍́́́͆̎̒̄̽̒̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅp̶̢̨̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̛̤͍̭̜̰̫̤̮͉̮̖̩̟͚͙̣̮̠͉̮̺̺̹͍̜̪̣͚͉̼͎͍̜̗̪̻̯̬͇̜͙̠͎͉͔͚̦͓̬͕̩͕͓̟̠̬͚̮͓͕͎͇̠͔̠͕͔̟̹̗̩͉̮͇̙͍̻̥̻̟̯̣͉̙̖͙̖͇̼̗̠̠͍̫̭͈͉̤̹͓̼̖͙̳̺̱̩͉͇̮͔̟͓̼͉͔͉͕̜̬̫͈̭̯̗̘̠̥͐̐͋͛͌̃̐́̈́̍̄͐̔̓͑͐̒̅̓̎̐̇̇̐̆̍͌͋̽̅̈́̀̇͆̆̔̉̈́͂̅̆͊͂̔̉͌̄̽̅̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅį̵̧̡̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̛͉̺̩̱͕̘̠̞͔͖̥̪͖̤̹̠̥̙̠͖̤͍̝̖̣̹̩͉͈̼̟̪̩̯̠̭̙͖̮͕̹̣̖͔̝̪̜͓̰̭̤̦͙̭͓̭͖̣̻͎̞̩̫̤͎̩̼̪̹̭͓̺̯̼̗̜̭̹͚͓͚̣̗̭͇̘̟̱͖̰̜̳̠̪̰̟̟͉̮͔͉̟̞̹͙̘̼̘̯͖̫̖͓̝̼̳͍̻̜̯̯̘̖̺̩̲̰͍͕͍̭͚͙̩͇̞͚̻̖̥͙̮͎̳̜̦̞̙̦̼̘̯̞͕̖͕̻͖̹̲̬͔͎͓͚͈̲̦̳̰͔̊̓̆̌̂͂̒̓̈̊̾̓̅̈́͐̀̎̒͐̃̈́̎́̔̀̐̓̇̈́̊̽̅͐̎́͊̽̎̔̋͗̌̌̂̇̍͌͋̏̆͋̓̉̂̐͋͒̓̂͌̊̀̉͛̈̌̄̇͗̓̅̓̓̊͆́͌̌́͆̈́̎̾͂͒̑̏̐̈́͂̾͒́̈́́̀̆̅̑̓́̈́͒͂͂͂̃̌͒̒̾̔̌́̐̈́̓̉̃͆̍̽̏͆̇̍̿̈̎̓̿̃̅̆̋̒͗͊̊̆̔͛̃͑́̿͐̓͌̔͑̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅľ̴̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̖̝̘͙̣̼͙͍͖̰̹̙̳̣̤͈̯̜̠̖͉͇̺̬̳̪̭̩̳̙͕̤̭̼̦͉̬̠͕̹̩̯͖̤̪̼̪̣̰̬̇̂͐̽́̇̈́̐̄̄̈́̍͆̾͋̓͋̾͒̆̈́́͊̋͌̎́̎̓̄̒͛̈̅̋̈́̈́̍̉͂̿͆̀͌́̒̿͒̒̀̂̋͋̒͌̈́̄͘̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̵̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̤̙̩̗̹̝̬̮͈̖̼̘̘̟͙̜̹͈̗̯͈̦̺̬̫̭͖̝̼̼͔̖̯̥̖̼͉̻̩͈̦̙̹͖͕̙̯̘̝̻̲̪͙̦̬̭̺̬̯͉̻̥̝͍̱̠͉̝̗̜̙̩̦͓̪̣̝͇̜͍̬̠̼͖͉̣͙̝̙͈̩̤̯͙̫̘͓̮͖̭̙͉͎̹̠͙͎͕̯̬̲̹̘̯͎̺̦͙̮͓̣̬͖̳̠̺̲̫̤̟̮͓̭̥͍̥̰̫̗͈̯͔̖̳̭̳̯̯͉̯̺̝̠̠̻̬̮̙͈͙͕͈̞̜͕͕͕̭̞̺̠̳̼͖͕̙̯̪̮̻̤̪͚̦̜̠̺͕͓̺̽̑́̆̽̈́̽̽̈́̎̑̇̒͊̄͂̆͂̈́͛͆̄́̈́͆̅̌͛̋̎̆̒̀͗̓̋͊͌͑͋͗̅̊͑͒͆̊̌͋́͆̈́̓̅̑́̃̋͋͒͆̅̀̋̔̓̈́̅̈́̄́̈́́̋̍͆́͂͐̍͐͗͂͗͑͂͂̐̉͛̋̎́̎̉͒̾͒̔͊̄̉͌̅͂̈̊́̀̏͐́͋͛̑̎̃̈́͌̈́̅̊̈́̔̐̇̌̒̀̏̌́̔͗̏̀̒̃̎̔̔̐̇͆̀͂̆̅͆͌̋́̾̂͑̉͂̉̈̈́͒̿̊̔̏͐̌̎̃͋̍͆͐̀̎̃̾̉͂͊́̈̌̽̒̀̏̈̾̍͛͋̍̂̇͂̊̈́͋̾͒̔̓̾͆͒̾͆̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̧̢̧̧̧̨̙̜̤͕̗͕̭͇̩͉̘̞͉̺̪̺̗͈͎̮͉̩̝͎̝͉̼̠̦͎͕̫̞͎͈̝̹̼͍͚̤̲̗̘̺͉̞̼͓̒͐͒͆́̍͐̉̓̍̍̀̄̀͂͆̂͐̿́̑̈́̋͌̐̌̇̋̀̒͆̓̐͆̂͑̚͘̕͠͠ͅd̶̨̢̡̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͖̝̦̰̱̲̲̰̺͎̯̺̭̦̣̩̫̥͔͚͓͙̼̣̝͔̺̩͉͓͓̠͕͈̮͓͍̩̦͙̣͍̗̥̝͙̳̼̙̫͚̬̰̫͈͇̜͓̮͉̭̦̦̺̥̞̺̹͕̮͎̦̱̼̹̘̫̜̹̪̯̠̳͙̖̟̗̙͍̝̠̭͚̭͕̮̘͉͕͍͕̺̙̭̗͔̫͙̟̺̹̘̜̹͈͇̯̻̺͔͕̜͙̝̬͎̅̈́̔̾̐̔̇́̃̈́̏̀̒͂̂̿̓̏̋̃̃̿̿̀̂̐́̈́̿̈͗͂̋̇͆̀̾̊̑͑́̀̋̂̃͗̅̄̿̈́̉̾͗̒̇̽͂̍̿̾͂̏̀̊͆̈́̌̽́͂̑̆͌̑̅̆̿̂̽̎̂̿̄͒̀̄̔̇̍̇̔̐͊͊̌͋͑̀̇̀͌́̃͋̃́̈́̒̑̍́̐̀̈́̌̀̐̏̑͊͛̌͛̈̃̏̿͆͆̀̌͗͋͆̀̈́͛̈͐̽̉̒̎͐̋̽͆̒͂͌̅̏́̈́́̈́̐̑̓̀͌̀̋́̈́̀̉̈́̍̾̈̓̀͂̂͆͊̿͌̂̏́̄͛͋͐͛̋͂͂͋͊͐̈̓̏̊̋́̓́͊͊̇̓́̓̾̎̅̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̢̢̡̛̯̞͕̦̝̘͕̙̜̞̰͖̤̤͚̮̭̖̝̮͓̯̟̖̲͈͙̖̖͖̹͍̱͍͈͈̗̝̥̠̞͕͓͙̪̬̬̆̒̓͌̿̈̐̐͌̽̔͌̃͂̾͂̀̐̏̐̀̍̋̈́̈̽͋̉̅̔͋͛̆̑̒͋͐͐͒̎́̅̈̃̇̓̎̄̒͆̀͌̅̈͋̈̈́̅̋̾̆̃͋͋̉̆͂͛̽̀̒͆̇̑͆̾͛̇̈́̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅẅ̸̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̻͉̘̣̘̖̮̠͍͖͔̤̼̱̻̺̣͇̥͕̮͕̬̜̪̫̹̲̤̜̙͖̰̰̠̟͓̳̣̠̘̗̞̹̼̥̻̱̞̭̜̱͕͔͙̮́͑̀̔͛͋̔̅͌̊͌̓́͐͌̈́̓͊̆̏́̋̍͑̔͛͋͑̐̍̏́̆͒̊͗̅̈́̓̍̀̅̋̑̃͒͆̍͆̿̀͒̈́͒̏̏͌̀͊͒͊̃̄̆̾̓̄̾͛̈́̑̉͗̏̐͊̃̂̔̀̇͑̔̾͌̍̅͂͗͂̾̀͌͆̒̔͂̓̄̒́̀̐̽͐̈́͒̏͊̀̉̊͗̀́̅̆̑̒̊̓̅̽́͒͐̆́͒͗͊̿̒͋̽̆͗́̈́̃̀̒͑̀̊̆̄̐̆̇̒̈́̾͒̈́͗̃̓̈́́̃͛̈́̏̎͌̈͐̀̈́̈̉͌̒͒̉͌͛̾̿̀̆͋̔̄̽̏͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅǐ̶̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̛̱̙̥̖̺͎̳̙̜͙̮̫͚̣̝͎̤̱̜̭̰̰͚̤̹̠̦̗̰͈̩̻̤̖̳̺̻̮̭͕̭͈͙̖͎̠̫̯̮̗͉̬̪̥̹̪̻͍͍̳͚͉̩͈͕̝͖͎̭͈̺̭̠̞̺̺̲̯̩̥̭͂́̆͗͌̑̿͐̈́̎͂̇̀̇̈̇̇̾̒̋̋̇̋͊̆̍̍̈́̓̇̓͑͋̑͌͆͗͌̐̀̔̒̅̃͗̌̈̔̉̈͒́̔̂̇̆̃́̏̃͌͊́̇̆́́̍̉͗͛̇̇͆̌̈́͂̑̋͌́͋̈́̿̽̐̎͗͒͌̄̑͌͌́̒̉̊̓̆́̈̒̆̽̈́̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅn̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̡͕̟̹̫̞͙͙̗̦͖̲̰̥͔̺̩̖̻̱̭͚̫͇͕̦͓͈̩̠̜̥̞̝̩̙̮̹͔̝̪̥̞̭̪̪̗̗̺͙̱̜̣͙̯̗̘̘̟̱̦̭̹̲̹̠̬̞̫̤̝̰͍͖̰̫̟̝͎̲͎̪͇͕̲̳͖͙̥̥̗̤͎̜̝̫̜̲͚̖̻͙͓̪̟͉̟͔͚̺̫̲̪̙̬͔͍͉͈̜̭̙̞̞̫͎̩͓͔̗͈̲̗̹͚̗͓̼̦͖̻͈̹̗̫̦̤̝̗̟͙̺͙̄͒̀̔̃̽͛̈́̌̄̆͌͆͋̂̎̎̏̈́͗̌̃̐̇̿̀͋̈́̀̊̓̎͐͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̴̡̧̢̛̮̪̬͔̣̲͔̘̦͇̻͚̯̺̫̥̟͉͎̘͇͔̤͕̙̗̯̫͕̱̭̱̻͓̣̰̠̙͈̥̭͕̭͚̣͚̮̱̝͉̮̙̳̮͚̮͎̤͕̬̇̾̐͑̎̇̎͊̓̂̈́̃͂̉̄̾̓̆͌̌̅̍̉̀̔͐͘͝͠ͅ ̵̧̡̛̛̪̞͉͍̜̺̠̰̘̤̝͖̻̯̫͚̬͇̹͈̺̆̀͑̌̽̃̈́̔̾͋̽̔̈̈́͐̉̔̋̾̄̈̂̕͘͜͝͝ơ̴̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̫̙̤̠̯̦̠̻̠̠̰͕͖̫̥͉̥̖̙͇̤̪̲̺͍̱̗͕̤͚̳̏̊͆̀̊͐̈́̌͂̋̃̔͒͑̆̊̽́̆̑̂̈́̑̀̄͑̎̔̒̾̀̊̿̃̉̈́̔̅̅̀̈́̆̇̃̔̽̏͒̉͋͆̔́̈́̓̊͊̐͂̂͊̃̇̀͂͋̾̒̆̐̈́̍́̅͛̐̍͂̐́̓̍͆̓̈́̀̍̄͋́̉̓̉͛͛́͂̍̇̈͗̿̋̀̎̋͐̀̌̿̋̄̽̐̅͂̈́̍͗̌̒̌̇̅̍͊̀́̆̍̉͂͊̓͑̃̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅn̷̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͔͚̯͖̹̱̭̮͕̦͖͕̤͖̺̣̳͎̩̪̼͕̪͖̜͕̰͚̗̗͙̺̘̥̹̤͉͓̠͖̖̪͓̩͔̤̞͕̩̙̱̟͈͙͎̫̲͇̠̳̜͚͕̫̹̫͎̣̪̘͕͓̩̼̝͎̩̼͈̟̹͙͈̭̟̟̤͓͙̟̖̺͈̼̠̹͙̻͉̬͎̝̱̫͓̲̥̲̘̲̦̺̰̲̘͚͚͚̫̺̬͓̠͎̫̯̪̭͕̜̠̲͓͖̟̦̰͍̹̫̱̤̱̦̥͉̞͇̝͇̥͚̱̻͕̩̺̼̯̣̭̗̠͎̯̪̰͙̄̃̓̌̑͐̄̽̆͒̋̈́̋̿̅̎̋́̎̾̃̓͌̈́̓̏̑́͑̈́̀̍̽̋͋̾̈́̈́͌̍̃̑͑͂́̏̇́̓̈́̓͊̏̐͒̔̾̔̆̆͒͂͌͐̈́̔͂̏̈́́̆̈̂̃̎̈́͒̇̽͂͌͗̏͆̑͗̌͊̀̒̃̽̑̎͐̊͗̈̍̾̽̀́̋̽̾̍̂̅͑̈́͛͋́̂̓͐͋̈́̍̐̐͆̆̍̐͛͌̇́̐̈́̒͌́͑̈́̊̿͐͑͑̍́̃͗̈͊̊̑̓̈́̆̿͗̓̽̏̅̓̏͑͛͑̌̀̽̄̇̌̑̀̌͛̓̏̓̎͆͂̑̀̀̂͐͌͗͗͌͐͑͗̒́̀̔͆̅̄̔̈́͑́͗͊̿͐̐͐͆͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̮̜̮̣̤̘̤̮͖̼͙̪̝̞͚̟̬̭̖̞͖̘̪̮͎̲̳̞̗̩̙͈̟̣̪̲͖͚͇͔̭̱͙̥̝͇͖̩͓̙̬̝̼̙̦͇̼͇̫̠̅̋͗̓̂̽̆̔̓̈̅͆̀̉̿̒̇̓͋͆͌̄̑̈́̈̆̓̆̒̋͊̓̋͌̃͑̈́͗̉̑͑̈̏̈̈̇̀̓̊̉͌͆́́̽͛̋̎͆̉̊͛̑̀͊͆́̒̒̂͊̀̐͊͌͛̾͊̍̑̐̇̀͊̉̉̎̄̊̋̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̸̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̡̡̛̛͇̞̣̝͎̳̬̰̙̳͇͇̝̳̩̰̫͓̙̲͈͎͕͔͙͇͓̱̻̮̻̫̱͕͕͙̘̻͚̣̟̳̹̺̞͕̯̘̼̼̜͓̗̫̬͖̬̱͖̖͈͉̹̜̝͈̟͖̫̪͇̮̠͍̻̗̟̫͕͙̼̬͔̥̥̹͉͖̪̥̞̥̹̰̬̼̩̠̫̺͇͈͙͔͕̥̦͔̜̼͚̼̤̻̜̭̩͊̿̉͗͂̽̉̈̈́͒̈́̍͆̊̀̌͂͆̈́̋̊͑̿̎͑̏͊̆͒́̂́̽̎̏̾̂̔̎́̏́̏̓̀̌́̌͒͂͑͊̿͑̈́̓̓̆̉̆̆̋͛̒̾͂̿̏̈́́͂̀͊̆̔̑̊͆͋̈́͆̀̌̑͐̈͗͛̓̓̎̿̓̈́̃͐̋͊̎͒̈́̾̎͂͊́͒̅̊̂̀̏̉̍̽͑̋̿̃̓̄͗̿̆͐͛̆̂̄̈̍̅̌̅̑̅́̒̌̑̊͑͑̌́̽̋͗̒̏̆̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅḩ̴̧̛̛̛͕̥̝̦̱͓̫̥̗̠̤͔͙̪̰̟͉̰͕̠̒͛͛̂̾͌̀͗̾̏̀͑̈́̒͊̃͆̏̀̾͗̑͑̈́̏͗̊̓͋̃͆̐́́́̑͆̓̆͛̄̏̓͑͌̓̚͘̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝ȩ̸̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̦̤̗̭̩̘̳̱̖̜̪̰̻͇̦̜͎̖̞̫͕̯̥̺͕̘̝̲̫͓̣͇̹̬̹͔͍̺̻͈͕̻̪̫̫̜̜̞̮̩̤̺͚͉̘͉̥͚̘̪̪͕͈͖̱̭͚̯̭̖̙͍͚̊͐̽̐͋́̃͆̊̎͌̆͑͋̃͌̔̓͗̈́̂̿̀̽͆̋̅͆̄̌̈͌̈̈́͊̈͛̆̀͑́̎̉̅͋̏͑͑̀̉͐̑̓̐͊̌̓̑͆̿̓̆͛͋́̀̒̿̈́͋̊̽̋͊́̆̿̒̔̏̌̋͑̐͒̿́͆̃́͊̄̽̂̽̊̍̓͆̆̈̈́̅̀̓̉͐̄̈́̓͛͑̏͗̄̓̃͒͊́̊̍́̇̓͊́͐̅̇̅͊̽̈́̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅĩ̷̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̥̼͖̹͓̝̮͎͉̞̲̝̗͉̟͉̮̳͚͕̤̭̙̤͚͚̦͎͚̖̖̘͔̱̗͔͖̥̣͎̥̼̩̬͓̳͇̼͓̣͓̰̫̥̦̬̼̩̜͈̝̱͕̳̲̱̹̳̳͎̱̫͕̰̳̟̫̤̗͙͉̭͔̠̗̮̟̱͍̞̟̗̜̝̟̺̳̮̹̙̪͎̞̰̠̠̳̼͖͍̪̝̪̭̱̜̱͈̞̯̬͖̘̰̪̳̝͈͖͚̩̳̬̙̥̦̦̳̹̹̠̭͓̥̱̙̙̪̰̻͖̘̣͇̹̳̪̺̺̫̝͔͓̫̲̟͍͍̠̺̬̘̤̹͚̟̰̯̫͕̬̥̲̱̤̈́̈́͐͐̊̍̏̒̓͆̿͛̓̔̉̒̋̓̑͒̎̈͆̅̾̓̔̾̐́̇̌̂̇̋̆̈́̿͑̆̀̒͑̍̐̂̀̾̃͂̑̈́̎̃̍̇̔̑͒͗̈́͒̏̾̉͊̌̆̆̃̅́́̆̏̿̏͊̐̀͐͗̄͌́̈́̃̋̉͒̍͒̒̄̌̇͗̌̈̋͛͒͗̂̑̒͗̄͐̓̈́̔̀̎̏̂̊̽̇̆̀̃̔̒͋̀̏̿͐̽̅̂͋̈́̅̒̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅŗ̸̨̧̧̡̨̯̱̱͓̲͎̳͙̦͖̝̜͖̰̱̫͉̠̪̩̩̯͎͉̬͇̦̪̰̼̟̬̬͙̱̝̞̞̜̜̥̟͉͕͈̣̻̤̼̖̗̬̺͓͎͑̂́̒͆͛̇̄̿̑̒͋̓̅͒̆̇̉̔̍̿̄͐͗̅̋̀̀̊̋̃̒̔̃̉̑̋͆̈̈́̔͛̑͌͛͑͒́͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̛̻̖̖͓̺͍̖̝͈̻̜̙͉̼͙̪͍͓͙͉̻̖̞̳̲̗̫͖͓̭̗̯̱͉̭̲̬̫̟̠̳̱̯͈͖̟̟̬̳̼̫̻̙̝̻̣̞͙͉̺̯͚̺͕̭̣̫̞̬̮̠̤͖̫̫̲͎̙̻̲̣̯̻̭͔͉͍̫̳̖̙͓͎̟̼̞͓͎̙̜̭̟͔̯̯̖̦͎̼͚̱͉̼̹͍̭̜̲̰̖̼̟̲̱̺̩̩̳̥̞̮͍͚̥͖̼͙̜̱̺̪̫͍͇̩͚̟̜̪̯̩͔̞͓̲̟̤̑̀̀̐͒̽̀̀͗́́̀̈́̈́͗̋̅͒͒̔͆͆̎́̐̈͒̆̇͊͑̓͂̆̆̋̇̇̂̃̾̑̊͐̈́̇̀͆̿̂̊͆̂̓͑̃̀̊̀̋̈́̐̽̊́̏̾͒̍̋̑͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅD̷̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̻̲̹̫̪̳͇̪̩̙̱̤̰̮̦̮̙͔̞̲̫͈̰͇̦̘̼̟͚͚͚̬̩͖̱̺̮̳̗̞̲̜̯̙̼̺̪͉͍̥̪̘̻͔̤͇̹̤͉̥͔͈͙̤͖͉̮̹̦͈̝̯̞̤͔̝̗͖͎̥͈̤͇͎͍̱̩͙̼̝̩̦̲͎͎̻͔̤̝̜͚͈̳̣̯͕̣̦̖̣͚̜̮̫̙̠̙͙̯̼͇̥͇͖͈̫̳̻̩̙̰̳͉͕̩͔͖̩͕̻̣̻̦̳̣͙͕̼͙̪͊͐̓̽̆̍̌͊͋̑̋͒̍̐̆͒̍́̑͌̍́͂̍́͋̿͂͌̆̃̓̿̏̐̍͌̊̾̀̏͑͒̌̾̉͐̀́̂̾̀͋̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͚͈̲̪͔͖̹̜̘͔̦̱̲̞̼̩̺͍̭̭̞̝̞̻̫̬̘̳̠͍̝̤͕̞̞̬̭̮͓̺͈͍̯͔͉͚͉̮̭̤̺̬̻̰̙̯̻̞̯̦͙͉̩͙̹͈͕̟̖̺̜̙͇̣͓͚̱͉̭̬̼̟̩̪͇͍̱̣͓̱̮̟͎͕̣̝͍̩͎͚͈̠̬̰̱̱̼̪̼̩̰͈̘̳͇̘͕̫͇̮̲͈̙̳͓̙̩̖͕̣͇͓̞͖̱͎̗̜̯̰̼̬̥̝̲͇̫͔̬͇̲̦̗̣̺͖͎̼̹̞̗̘̩̩̙͙̣̬̝̜̯̗͈̝̳͓͖͍͔͓̰̬̙̬͚̪̪͕̖̱͎̦̜̙̥̠͙̳͈̫̤̠̥̪̝̹̮͔̗̩͚̼̲̮͈̤͎̜̦̠͈̳͙̪̺̰̻̟̝̫̪̲͇͕̒͒́̐̃̒́̋̈̑̓̃̒̃̈́͐͒̈́̌̿̉̄͛̐̉̂͆̈́͗̈́̈́̆̂̒̅̂͋́̐͒̇̇̅̑̎̑̑̒̈́̈́̊̓̓̈̊͑͊̄͛̂̔̇̀̈́̈́̒͒́͌̃͌͋̿́̾̊̓̈́̽͋̈́̆̇́́͛̋͌͗͂̄̈́̍̎͗̌̌̀̓͆́̂͛̐̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḍ̷̨̨̨̨̡̛̛͍͇̮̭͖̠̟͍̤̳͓̝̝̻̥̠̫̹͎͚̮͖͓͔̖̱͔̮̝̝̬̫̣͕̬̗̺̳̣͙̹̭̰̱̺̥̰̪̥͎͚̩̣͐̆̃̔̆̎̎͐̌̃̓̍̍̿̊̐̓̑̄̌̓̔̿̈́̾̍͊͊̉̍̿͆̓͊͌͋͛͊̈̇̓̑̈́̿̈́̉̅̓̆̓̇̓̔̓̈́̐́̔̈́̄̋̌̉̈̍̔͛̿̀̎̌̀̉̅̍̂͗̆̓̃̈́̉͗̅̇͐̄̇͋́̄̽͆͂̎͑͂̏̏͛̐̈́͒͒̃̎̾͂͐͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅä̵̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̛͈͖͎̺̻̞͍͙̞̰̭̘͉͚̱̥̼̗͖͈̟͓͖̖͙̲̭͔̬̜̻̻̩͎̰̦̙̰̙̖̟̤̦͉̤͕̯͈̠̰͚̯̫͉̗̻̪͙̦̦̰̖̺̺͖͔͈̠̺͚̩̱̬͇͕̮̭͎̻͖̟̬̞̥̗̫̥̣̙͕̺̬͙͔̯̰̯̜̩̬̼͔͉̦͉̗̩̫̤̱̘̥̘̜̫̭̞̼̭̪̰͍̬͖̥̜̜̥͚͓͇̻͇̙̼̗̫̯̖͇̖̰̟̮̪̼͓̠̫̲̹̮͍̬̟̞͔̱͕̯͙̻̩̖͍̻̺̫̻͈̙̰͙̗̭̭̳̝̳͓̥̻̰̮̞̞͙͔͖͓͔̘̟͎̫̲̝̪̰͖͖̲̜́̾́͛͌͂͆̓̃̈́͋͐͂̏̄̓́͌͛̾̇̏̿͐̍̊̈́̄͑́̏̐̃̒̍̅̎̒̐͂͛̐̓̊̌̓̒̓͐̍͛͌̇̈̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅị̶̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̱̜̼͉͚̜̝̺̤͈̤̦͚̰̝̩̠̟͖͇̺͔͔̰̳̼̖͍̰̙̟͈͓̼̦̫͕̳͖̞̖̗͇̹̩̗͈͖̼̥̟͔̱̞͚͖͕̣̖̙͍̮̰̤̭̬̤̬̪͎̗̞̟̥̣͓͇̺͉̳̖̠̟̙̱̟͔̳̮̩̰͈̞̪̼͚̲͍̜̳͉̟̬̟̩͓͇̲̳̙̯̝̣̻̺͈̘̻͓̬̮͔͈̖̰̤̳̟̱͇̼̰͈̠͓̬̭͈̦͕̻͚̭̜̱̮̯̫͖̭̣̣͖̯̰̜͔̤̹̺͇̙͉̮͈͕̞̳̖̼͕͇̗̺̥̣̟̗̫͚̭͍̹͉̰̝͖̭͉͚̳͍͍̱̻̳͔̥̺̩͓̺̪̩͇͈͎̥͍̯͔̩͉̝̦͚͔̝̮͙̼͓͕̝̩̙̬̭̩̮͕̫̋̅̓̏͛̒̐̆̄́͑̾̆̌̈́̍͛̏̆̿̒͗̂̐̈́̾̄̐̀́̓̄͌̉̓̓͋̎̿̏͛̏̃͆̌̄́͂̉̑̏̄̊͑̅̋̾͂̾̀̃̀̈́̑͒̈́͌͗̍̑͒̏̒̇̆̆͒͛̄̎̎̿̐̐̃̀̀̾̈́͐̐́̈̑̇̀̂́̽̂̏̋͗͆̄̍͊́̍̀̎̈́̐͆́̆͂͊̀̑͊̈́͌͆͗̓̆̃̑́͛̂̈͆̏͛̒̐͋͐̀̍͌̉̈́̑̎͂͑̓̈́̽̇́̽̈́͛̃̈̎͑͑̈́̎̒́̈́͋̈͐̑̄́̒̈́̄̄̐̾̾̑́̈́̔̿͐̈́̐͐̓̈̍̏̓̀̈́̔̿͋͒̄͆̇͋̓̓̈́̾̉̃͋̈̌͋̐̽͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̴̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̢͕̩̟̰͓͈͓͕͕͇̙̳̫͖͓̻̫͍͉̞̰͙̤̹̥̞̳̝̖͈͍̝̩̣͚̩̝͙̹̫̥̹̰̤̫͈̰͓̝̼͇͎͈̱̹̬̩͍͎͎̞̼͙͔̯̪̹̮̟̫̫̟̣͈̟̦͕͉̠̹͉͚̥̫̳͈͇̯̺̙̭̺̼̞̱̻̖͓̞͕̪̖͔̗̣̥̗̣̣̻̫̭͚͕͇͈̮̗̼̯̮͖̦̦̱͖̳̤̼͎̱̱̹̺̻̦̯͚͔͕̪̰̩͍͓̤͇̩͙̝͓͔̝̹̘͖̹̗̭̹̙͚̟̪̦̭̹̺͚̠͍̥̳̜͖̰͚͍͍̼͖͎͖͎̮͍̗̲̲̱̬͔͓̗͉̺̞̪̩͓̥͕̱̱̯͚͉̩͇̯̝̪͔͖̹͇̤̜͚̼̞̫͖͔̟̪̰̭̖̤̆̈̐́́̀͂́̆͂͋̽̈́̍͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̡̛̛̫̯̬͎͎͔̣͎̯̮͉̟͓͇̮̲̟̺̫̲͕̘̺̘͇̬̲̪̪̦̼̀̅͒̿̽̅̐̊̈́͐͒̑̊͐̍̍̈́̔͊̒̒͂̓̔̊̈̋̊̐̽̈́̅̈́̆̔̐̏̇͆͛̍̿̍̒̑͗̒̂̆̾̓̀̌̋̇̑͗̿̒̀̏͌́͂̇͛̂́̐̆͛̀̓͋̇̃̾͛̈̾̑͌́͂̂̀͆͗̈́̓̑̇͒̏̍̈́̐̀́͊̔̉̆̆̃̑̈́̾̌̆͊̽̋̇͊̆̒͐̈́͐͗̇̓̓͌̋̇̄͑̏͛̊̎̉̐̈́̍̑̅̋͛̍̒͆̐͛͂͗͒͊́̎̍̇̈́̎͗͌̓̓͛̄͋̏̎̾̐̔̈̀̐͋̋̿͌͆͒̆̆̓́̓̈͂̎̒̋̒͂̆̾̒̇̓̑̈́͗̃̎̿͑̌̎̅͊́̋͌̊͛̈̓͑͂̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̵̢̢̢̛̣͇̺͔͔̙̳͇̦̹̤̠̤͕̺͕̝͙͔̥̦̭̖̪̠͓̖̫͙͙̠̱͖̮̰͓̘͓̩͚̤̙̯̽̏̄͆̉̊͋͐͆̿̇̎̎͑̒͂̑̓̀͆̅̋̈́͐́̈́͊͋̒͊͗͌̏̇̿̂̅̍̐̃̀̓̆̄́̀̓́̈́̔̃̅͋̿̾̐̀̋̌́̍͌͂͗̾̓̅̓͐͗̋̋́̒̎̑̈́̄̆̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅḿ̸̢̢̧̢̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̠̳̲̥͕̞͙̠̻̳̪͖͈̥̮͉̦̥̥̯̥͈̘͖͔̦͎̹̠̰̯̗̯͉͕̙͍̱̘̪̮͔̥̯̫̲̯̞͇̼̠̞̘̩͍͇̪̪͓͖̘̭̹̠̠̮̦̹͓̫̺̱̤̯̥͙̹̗̼̰͕͍̒̉̋̄͌̽̿̎̓͊̋͗͗̑̔̑̏͑͗̔̃͗̒̋̂̐͋͑̂͛̀̐̄̓̊̔́̃̾̈́̎́́͆̏͌̂̍́̇̍̔̈́̓́̊́̈̽̾̆̔̈́̄̒̎̒̍̓̔̑̅͌͆́͊͐͌̀̌̽͗̈͑̓̓̓͐̏̀͂̀͂̈͋̎͌̑̅̈̉̊̈́̄̄̿̈́̏̓̄̾̅̆͊̂͊͑̀̃̀̈́͒͌́͒͗͛̀̈́̊̏́̌̓̊͆̌̋̂̓͋̽̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅą̴̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̤̟̜͍͍͍̮̰̤͔͍͍͎̝̙͓̟͎̯̮͈̘̪̝͉̳̯͓͈̬̜̱͈̺̤͈̰̝̞̦͚̜͙̜͍͔͈͇̹̮̺͇̦̥͓̥̮̜̜̱̮̖̦͚̖̺̠̲̰͈̟̟̤̹̖̲̖̈́̎̔͊̒̈́̌́͗̐̑̿͂̒̅̃̓̌̏̄́̑͗̒͌̄̾͑̅̃͊͂̑̒͆̐͂̽̀̈̇͂̃̇̿́̑̌͊̈̉͊́̐̓̏̑̊͑̔̏͆̈́̒̈́͆̇̎̋̔̀̎̊̓̅͛̍̽̏̅̋̏̎͛̇̈́̍̊̑̏̊͆́͒̽͗̎̊͋̃͋̒̈̀̏̀̇̃̈̀͂̏͋͑̊͂̾̿̑̈́̈̓̐̓̂́̇̀͗́͆̀́̓̓͒̆͛̓̌͛̎̍̈̌́̓̓͌͗̈̆͑͂̓́͌̅̽̈́͑̄̀̀̔̂͋̅̋̋̈́̇̂́̓̂̔̽̅͋͆͊͒͐̑̂͊̍̃͆̎͛̇̈́̀͐̅̉͌̅̇͛̓͒̓̀̊̔͗̽̌̃̈́̿̓̿͋̈́̄̽̿̇̅͑̆̓̉̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅņ̵̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̩̗̠͎͙̺̩͚̩̭͙̜̗̙̞̞̞̜̘̯̱̺̰̯̣̩̰̬̹̼̣̳̲̺̜̻̮̩̺͎͕̻̗̮̺̳̦̯͔̲̮̥̖̻̺͕͎̒̀̈̑̊͆͋̅͋͐̄͂̉͐͂̍̌̂̍̾̀́̀̍̊͗̇́̽̑̓̀͑̀̍̇̾̃͑̒͐̈́̂̃͌̇͋̂̽̋͆̋̉̓̂̓͌͐̀̀͂̃̂͂̒͒̈͐̂̌̐̐̀̽̌̈͊̀̋̆̏̽̄͒̌̂̅̐̆͗̈͒̈̀̽͒͋̓͛̓́̑͗̓̂̓̾̐͐̿͆́̐̍͌́̔͑͒̂̍̃̀̋̀̉̀̏̈́̀͐̓̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅi̶̧̧̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̤̼̱̯͉͍̹͕̳͚̟̪̰̫̙͚̠̦̰͖̹͕̦͇̞̺͔̲͖͖̳͍͍̗̥͎͕̦̹̝̘̝̻̹̺̗͉̲͉̮̖̮͍͓̬͎͉̝̤̖̘͕̖̰̘̫̖̖̜̳̬̫̹̩̻͓̻̦̮͖̭̦̳͎̱̼̤͉̺̖̬̰̮̥͖͍̹̮̘̝̲̪͙̖̥͕̲̯̹̙̫̥̪̞̤̭̙̱̣̠̯͉̟̗̬͖̲̣͈͕̹͍͓̱̙̺͍̠͓̥̯̱̠͖̻͓͍͚̜̙͔͎̰̥̱̗͉̫̲͖̞̳̮̳̫̫̺͎͈͕͍̠̪̞͉̹̻̖̼̦̦̟̝̯̻͓̮̯̰̦̰̰̙̞͉̯̭̣̖͍͈̻̝̭̒̎̾̓̋͆̀̔̅̏̑͛̿̅̈̈̓́̽̃̅̈́̓́͛̊̆͒͂̐̐̿͊͌̈͌͐̿̐͋̆̐̀̾̏̉̌͛͌̈́̈́̈́͛͂̊͛͆̃̑̆̽͐̈́͊͐̃̊͛̌̾̂̃̔͗̓̄͆̏͋̈́̊̀̌̐̑̍̑̀̽͗͒̃̀̀͌̉̀̄́͑̿̃̓́͗̐́̓͋̅̑̆̀͊͛͊̔̽̊͂͂̀͋̿̐̅̋̑̓̉̀̏̅̾̅̆̋̾͌͗͗̉͌̽̑̄̈́̐͆͌́̀̒͊́̀̎̈͋̇̌͒̄̅̒͒̆̃̽̉͋͂̓́͂̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅf̵̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̡̢̛̠̤̪̤͙̺̼͙̼̰̱͇͉͖̼̲͙͚̹̤̣̭̣̗͙̦̣̖̬̼̰̗̗̜͇̠̟̮̱͕̲͎̘͕̻̭͉̖̻̹̝̜͓͔̱̺̱̼̜̬͎̱̟̼͓͍̱̯̠͈̖͍͕̮̳̱̝̘̥͙̖̭̘͕̪͖̥͉̥̖̜̙͎̰̺̜̘̱̯͈̘͎̙͚̰̩̹̥͕̪̣̤̰͇͓͈͕̰̠̠̥̫̫̼̹̥̥͍̱̫̳̮̟͓̬̹͎̜̩̰̲̬̳͎̝̗͕̪̜͓͖͔̝͉̟̲̤̬̺͚͖̹̜̩̲̞̜̻̰̖̖̘̘͖̝͈͇͙͙̗̗̝̼͈̲̱͚̠͕͙̅͛̋̀̓̈́͆̈́̾̆͗̽̇̂̔̽̈͋͂͊͗̇̿̐̐̍̇͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̡̛̛̜̥͔̜̟͍̺̪̮̗̱̘͚̮̳̜͖̗̬̰̯̰̮͔̦̮̤̗͊́͌̿̄́̈́͛̀͋͒́̓̊̈́̿̅̅̔̓́̾͑̏́̆͑̏̓̀̇̊̓̾̈́̏̑̆͂̋͋̂͆͑͒̿͐́͊͋̄͌̈́̌͊́̎͒̑̌̅̎̀̆̂̀̊̊̈̀͋̾̽̍͌͑́̓͑͑̐̀̉͛̇̅̂̂̈́̅̓̂̂̏̀͒̃͌̂̄͋̎̈́̓̍͒̈͛͒̉̽̎̈́̀̏̾̇̐̈́̊̄̿̀̒̅̅̌̈́́̃̄̇̈͐͗͛̆̈́́͐͊̾͐̑̌̅̌̈̒͛̈́̓͆̐͑̊͂̍̄͐̈̉̈̽̓̐͐̎́̑͛͋͌̇̽̎̍͒̃̈́̑̒́̂̏̀͐̂̆̿͒̽̊̋͊̊̐͋̓͊̂̌̐̔̋̋̀͐́͒́̀̆̀̊͊̀̿̾̄̽̾͌̓̎͐͋̑̈͐͆̈̊̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝s̴̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̛͚̪̥͙͇̰̯͖̥̰̝̲̬̟̼͍̮̳͕̹̩͇̙̣͈̪͚̬̥̹͈̥͇͔̗̪̻̦̘͇͖̼͎̻̜̙̣̦̳͇̻̙̼̬̮̲̬̼̜̯̳̠̭̙̺̩̝͙̺͔̞̬̯̗̼͕̯̙͇͙̯̰̗̙͎̜͇͓̘̬̤̫͙̟̗̱̙̠̤̪̠̘͔̺̞̝͙̗̹͕͚̺̞͍̞̼͔̮̳͎͚̳̞̣̭̦̙̖̱̫͙͚̮̪͓̘̮̯̺͔͚̲̘͈̬̘͓̺̭̲̱̼̫͉̺̭̹̯̺̼̹͓̹͍͉̖̺̹̜͈͇͓̱̬̺͕̙̥͓̜̝͔̠̮̯͚̬͈͎̠̪̙͕̗̱̝̲͚͕͎̥̼̹̞̦͍̲͈̭̳̼͎̺̯̮̹̼̹͙̻̼̤̫͕̘̘͙̝̺̐͊͗̓̒̐́̒̏̑̐̓̀̂̊͗̇̾͆́̍̎́̈́̉̂̿̋͑̓̃̆̀͋͛̀̓̓͐́̾̂̌̐͊̄̋̂̆͛̐̇̄̍͒̄̆̈́̅̅͛͆̆̏̉̾̂͛̆̐̀̈̆̔̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̧̛̛͕̱͔̪̪̱̲͕̥͍͔͕̫͙̱̙̣͎̤̝̯̟̟̪͎͇͕̘̹̺̝͙̳̫̣̮͓͖͈̣͖̟̦͇̫̫̫͖̲̥̱̘̪̤̮̘̺̤̤̞͔̝͉̹̟̪̻̗̖͉̒̑̎͆̊́͗̑̅͑̓̋̔́͊́͐̄̌̏͂̉̏̑̓̎̂̓͐̓̆͛̍̀͋̏̍͐̈́́̊̏̓̈̈́̈̐͐̿̑́̍͛͑̃̄̄̉̅̉̔͋̌̂̽̓̀̐̍͊́̋̍́͐͌̅́́̂̀̈̿̀̆͌̈́̅̋͂̒͌̍̍͗͗̀͗̈́͒͐̽̇́̓̓̂͋͒͂̋͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ǫ̷̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̛̛͍̘͈̪̻̝͈̲̪̮͍̭̮͍̖͔̫̫̩̜̳̞̯̼̰̝̪̗̗̦̼͚̼͎̪͖̯͕̬͖̱̖̭̹͙͖̩̥̪̝͚̝̤̳̪̟̞̺͔̜̱̘̹̠̗͕̘̺͍̜̱̺̼̫̥̭̺̥̬͚͎̗͖̙̣͇̺̰̟̭͚̰͚̘̥̥͙̹͕̠͇̤̼̰͔̯͉͉͉̜̱̲͎͚̦͕̞̣̤̜̳͖̪͎̦̩̲̪̜̬͙̤̭̞̪̭̪̪̲̪̩͓͉͓̣̳̩̠̫̻̺̬̤̥̞͈̲̭̞̩̺̺̻͉̬̝͖̖͇̣͉̬̗̜̗̱̪̲̞̗̠̩͇̙̺̟͎̖̻̫̪̘͔̪͉̤̣̺̲̮͙̩̬̺͉̪͎͉͇͚̬̼̝̪̖͔̥͚̻̘̬̹̜͕̪͉͓̣̺̫͚̟͔̞̩̭͕̩̘̫̹̹̒̋̆̇̏̋͂͊̀̎͆̑͊͒́̈͑̀̽͗̒͌͆͑̈́̿̂̆͛̌̿͗̄̃̏̓̔̾̍͐̊͒̃̅̀̀̇̌̌̍̽̎̀͒̄͋̇̆̃̿̂̾̑͋̀͊̿̂̀͌͑͐̏͌̈́̾̄͋̽͗̇̃͋͋̍̊͆̔̏͋́͛̿̄͋̄͂͑͑̋͛̆̄̅͒̂̈́̐́̈̑͒͋̏̎̀̔͗̾͋͊̀̓̓̋͛͊́̊̽̃͊̃́́̄̄̂̓͒̀̐̀̓͐͌̎̃͆̎̔̓̓̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̡̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̖͚̩̝̼̲̜̻̬͚̩͖͖̹͖̱̜͔̟̣̦͙͈̤̱̲̘̹͕̠̼̠̳̲̳̲̹̻̫̟̝͙͖̭͙̖͇͓͎̘̜̖̖̠̝̘̬̥̤̻̣̟̭̜̭̤͚͔̝̖͔̪͎̪̪̩͙̩̰̼̗̣̰̬͕̤̗̝͎̙̲͉̻̼̥̬̖̻̬̞̬͔̰̮̠̝͇̼͙̻̣̭̺͖̫͚̪̯̭̜̟̱̞̺͙̭̰̖̞̺̈́̓̈́͂͒͒̓̔͗͑̉̈̃̊́̌̒̾̎̎̔̆͆̌̐̏̈́̔͗͗̔͛̎͊̒̀̂́̂̀̍̎̃̇͑̾̃͑̉̉͐̐̂̉̂̈́͂͌͑͗̒̑́̂̍̀̌̉̑̓͌̿͌͋̓̿̐̉̇̔̀̾̍̽̈̇́̿̌͊͋̔̊̒̾̈͋͐͛̌̿͂̿͊̈́̉̔̍̾͛̽̈́͗̌̇̐̆́̅̔̒̐̈́̏͊̾̿͋́̐͋͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̗͓̱̰̬͖̺̞̪̲̜͚̱͉̙̻͓̱̜͕͇̝͇̺̳̣̳̦̮̗̩̙̫͉̺̫̝̲̳̠̤͖̰̼͎̮͔̫̝͕͉͓̳̪͙͕̠̣̱̺͈͔͔̯̳̤̠͎͕̙͍̻̼͉͚̦̩̮̥͚̦̩̥̖͉̟̣̲̮̝̙̲̱̣͖̖̹̖̜̪̖͔̻̟̯͍̫̮̗̲͙̼̠̠̼̙̙̜̻̲̟͎̰̩͔͖̟͙̫̲̙͚̮̻̲͖̲͚͉̺̳̤̯̤̹̩͚͇̩̪̬̯͈͕̼̗̤̞̝̠̟͎̞͚̦̟̰͙͓͔͚̻̱̼̘̺̭̟̹̠̣͉̺̮̪̯̞̺̙̙̙͈̰͈̱̣͍̱̲̬̠͎̥̥̺̰̼͉̻̹̖̱͐̂̌̐̀́͛̌̒̑͗͛̈̉̆̃͐̔͗̈́͑̑̈́͋̉͌̆̉̔̈̋͊̐̅̄̋͑̑̄͋̅̒͋̈̃́͑͐̏͆̽͑̒́̓͌̐̃̃̔̾̊͐̒͂̈́͌̈̎̓̎͂̆͌̋͗̓͛̎̆͊͗̈͆̉̑̈́͒̊̈́̾̔̔̀̐́͗͂̆̔͛͑͌̃͒̑̽̆̅̅͒̌̈̓́̋̉̇̉̓̿̃̾̽̌̂͆̉͊̈́̆́̆͋̋͂́̆̿̂́̀̿̓̉̎͋͑̒̔̾̎̃̀̀̃̿͌̎̏̽͑̿̅͒͂́̒̀̾͂͛̊͐̽̿̌͂̿̇́̆̈́̇͊̒̊́̈́̃̊͂̒̔̒͊̆̂̂͐̀̆̀́̍͐̒͂͆̈̾̔́̃̎͆̈́͌͛̽̈͋̽̃͋̄̀̀̌̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅB̴̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̞̹̖͚͖̲͚̖̯̟͓̦͍̰͎̗͕̯̯̟͉̜̳͇͙͔̖̹̞͍͆̀́̀̀̈́̍̒͊̎͒̿̇̇͛̑̈͂̑̊̓̈́̿̑͛̿̓̊̿̽̑͌͂̓̌̓͐̽͆͂͑̅̊̋̀͐̔̏̈́̉͛̋̿͂͌̍́͒̀́̈́̓̏́͒̽͐̿͋́̌̉̅͗̔̇̅̆́̈́̊̃̎̋̔̈́͌̒̔̃̀͌͐͆̉̄͑͂̏͛̿̓̔̒͗̓̀̔̂̈́̃͛̌̿̏̀̿̉̃́̓̿́̀̔̐̃̈́̇͑͐̾̈́̓͂̍̀̾͑̔̉̍͂̾̿͂̎̿̂͋͛͐͐͋͊̌̈́͌̌̀̾̿͑͗̍̎̎͋̓͂̋̃͑̈́͐̌̄̈̎̓̋͆̊͒͋̑̃̈̃̃͛͛͋͂̐̐̀̀͂̒̌͒͑̋͛͛̐̀͂̎̿̈̄̋͋̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅų̸̧̡̛̛̛͕̗̠̯͉̦̦̖̠̳͔͈̫̠̲͛͛̆̓̒͆̃̐̔̓͑̾̀̃͛̎͑̀̅̽̊̓̀̓̑̏̿͑̽͐̐͋͛̾͊̉͌̈́̈́̓̽͂̾̋̋́̽̉̄̊̈́̈́̉͂͑̄͌͊̓̐̑́̈̿̉͑̔̍̈́̆͘͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͝t̵̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̖̲̥͖̳̠͙͎̥̬͉̝̰̩̻̬̜̲͖̤̦̥̣̙͎͉̘̤̘̦͓̟͔͉͈̬͎͖̟͉͓̱̜̺͕̟̟̠͍̯̱̻̫͉̯͉͈̥̯̙̦̠̳̻͚̲͓̣̜̭̰̺̪̤̹̫̜̦͉̫͎̹̺̲͉͙̥̰͚̘̪͚͉͎͈̩̤̱͉̼͇̟̻̺̠̪͕̤̜̣̦̱͇͍̮̙͓̼͕̩͇͇̆͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛͍͔̞̺̬̘̹̻͙̤̬̰̠̞̪̖̣͇͇͕̰̻̻̥̞͚̘̖̩̳̰͙̜̬̺͕̠̖̠̯̙̰͓͉̮̟̻͈͖͚̼͙̞͎̰͚̝͍̖̣̊̐͛̀͗̄̂̉̈̀̿̍͑̄͐̋̏̓͊͐͐̈́̀͑͆̐̀͛̑̀̂͌̓̏͛̀͆̓̀̆͊̑̀̿̈̄̄̓̎͗͗͆͛͗͌͋̉̔̈́̊̅̅̇͌̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅi̵̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͕̲̤͍̜̱͉͕͔̭͖̪̫̘̦͚̗̭͖̼̞͉̖̘͉͎͍̞̞͕̥̼̥̟̞̹͉̺͕̭̗̝̟̳͇̫͎͉͔͖̪̣̠̦̠͇̯͉̺͙̱̰̩̤͇͍̫̮̲̳̜͖̩̖̥̦̘̳̻̗̞̟̲̟̯͚͙̜͓̟͚̘̯̮̙̹͇̳̙̝̘̙̦̼͓̣̙̹͕̫̝̳͉̩̜͔̬̮̹͕͈͇͖̱̭̮̖͎͕̜̙͚̯̼̺̥̪̟̟̦͈̰̹̻̝̙̭̘̼̤̤͈͙̻̟͍͚͍̭̖̞̖͇͍͚̥͚͙̠̻̟͍̗̤̲̖͓̞̟̩̬̤̮̝͖̫̘̪̘̟̫̱̝͖̳̙̹̮̱͓̱͔͇̥̘̖̗̓̓͆́̎̋̑̈́̋̋̄̏̀̉́̅̇̈́͂̾̑̓̊̐̎̏͆̓͗̊̐̌̀͗͐̉̀̎̈́͌̉̊̉͐̈̄̈́̑̾͗̒̇̓̑̈́̓͐͗̍̽̔̊̋̍̔̉̏̏̐̀͌̂̉̌̄̑͒̀̆͋̑̑̓̈́͌͌̈́̈͑̌͂͂̃̑͛̈́́̉̎̆̈́̓̑̑̒̾̾͑̀͌́͛̽̈́͑̊̈́̏̓͗͒͋̒̄̐̂̎̓̏̂̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅť̶̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̖͈̠̻̫̳̘̳̘͔̣͔̪̱̟̣̫̙̱͍̹̟̯̝̞̦̞͈̞̗̥̹̼̲͓͉̞̰͕͚̞͇̱̘͉͖̳͇͓̱̣̖͙̗̱̳̝̘̻̬̙͚̬̬͓̗̼̭̙̼͓̤͇̭̞̟̗̹̪͍̝̞̹͈̖͇͙͇̲͈̟͖̫͇̻̺͎̭̪̺͍̳͖͖͙̱͈̼̭̫͖̼͖̥̥̘̟͉̳̔̈́́̂͋̇̽̐̄̌͒͛̐̓̓̍́̐̅̿̒̆́̄̒̉̑̈́̅̌̊͊̌̊͆̂̏̿̇͐͒̎̀̍͋͗͑̿̆̋͐͑̈́̆͐̂̆̿̈͐̈́̾̆̈́̎́̈̆̽̓͗̔̾̊́̓̎̈́̓̆̄̈́͒͑̊̓̓̈́̓͋́̃̀͛̊̌͆̀̅̉̈͂̉̉̇̏͑̈́͗́̌̓͛̈́̉͐̎͑̂̄͊̉̇̎̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̙̖͈͙̘̘̱̪̭̯̗̗̲̗̹͕͔̖̠͙̞̻͈̬͎̖̼͍̫̟̦̟͖͖͓̞̯̠̀́̋́̓͑̋̿͂̅̃̋̽͋̐̀̿͐̅̉̃̓͂̾̿̽̓̑͋̿̂̄͋͒̓͒́̽͌̎̓͗̌͋̈́̆́̉̿̈́͌̈́̉͌̋͐̂̀̑̇̆̒͆̏̉͗̓͋͑̒͆̐͆͊̆̄̀̀̀̽̓͋̉͋̈́̿̈́̂̈́̄̆͗̒̒̆͋͐̆̍̾̂͗̒̍̾́́͒̔̎͌͆̈̈̏̓͋̇̔͌̇̇͛̍̒͋̽̾͐́̓́̓̄̉̒͗͋̓͐̈́̇̓̄̎̾͊͌͒̑̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝s̸̢̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̬͓̟̩̖̯̫̖̣͇͓̠̦̩͕̻̜͚̤͎̥̱͎̠̺̩̺͉̖̘͍̺͔̭̹̦͉̫̟̦͔̥̩̘̜̞̳͓͈̗̙͓̬̫̺̮̲̞͎̲̜͉͔̻̲̺̺͇̥̝̩͈̘̺̱̤͎͍͈͈̦͕͔͇̦̱͇̹̩̭͕̠̹̞͍̳̹̮͈̭̱̜̙̪͉̪̘̪̞̞̗̞̼̜̤̟̱̗͍͉̯̰̜͈̦͔͕̙̙͙͖̰͇̝̘͉̮̟̥̥̪͚̫̘͖̳̳̜̰͚̣̬̺̝̤͉͚̪̪͍̥̫͈͖͕̺͎͍̲̤͎̰͚̰̠͚̮̣̱̊͆̍̃̌̈́̿̏̀̂̒́̒̌̀́͌͐̌́̊͑̄̿̒̔̉̆͂̆̅̋̽̉͛̌̎̊̌̃͑̓͋̈́͋͒̎̒́̅͌͋͒͗͌͋͑̒̔́̂̉͐͗̊̆̅̒̏̒͊̔̅͆͊͊̂̑͐̉̅̀̅́̅̀̔͑̌̌̐͗́̾̈́̈́͛̅̈́̍̋̃̏̍̋͆̀̈̓͗̋̏̾̑̾͆̂̔͂̽̓͑͊̇̅̍͛͊̇̅͊̇͛̒́̓̊͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̣̥̟͉͕̯̟̞̜̲̞̤̹͉̭͖͉͚̘͖̠͖̥͖͈̦̬̝̼̙͈̋̓̓̌́͛̀̾̉͂̈̌̂͗̄̄̑̄̒̋͋͛̇̽͑͛̇̔̊̽͂̓͂̄̾̏̾̍̅̋̈̏́̓̔̀̿͌͆̐̐͋̽̈̓̅̃̒͗̒̃̓͑́̆̋̑̐̈́̒̽̊̈́́͆̓̑̓̄̇̑̑̑͊́̓̀͒͛̎̀̌̿̃̊͆̍̀̔̂̃̾͒̐͐̈́̏̒̽̋̈́̇̉̒͂͐̋̉̅̎̾̍̎̈͋̽͌̈́̀̈̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅľ̴̨̨̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̲̳̲͈͈̗̣̬̜̫͍̬̪̮̮͍̞͇͔̹̫̼̗̫̜̭͇͙̗̟̗̗̗͓̺͍̯̟̩̭̪̼͍̹̟͎̪̦̠̫̺̫̻̺͍̟̰͚̼̦̜͓̲͍͉͔̜̟̙̙̯̫̳̱̯̠̩̞̳̹̝͔̰͙̱̳͙͎͉̝̭̬̝̝͙̱͈͔̙̼̺̰̥̯̗̺͉͎̬̘͇͍̞̖͕̹̰͓̤̪͍͎̤̣͖̣̩͇̰̯̻̱͔̝̪̫͎̹̳̹͔̼̜͉̠̯̙̱̭̤̹̤͓̮̳͇̭̯̩͉̯̠͕̻̼̰̣͔͈̖̘̫̺̰̺̱̬̣̥̬̦̥̪̝͔̭͔̜̠̪͚̰̰̲̣̠͙̫̤̼̲̺̮͕͉̦̣̻̪͇̠͈̼̣̳̺͚̗̼̱͔̳̰̟̣͕̬̓͐̈̀́̀̅͂̉̉̈́̊̀͆̐̂͌͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǐ̸̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̬̪͍̰̜̪̟̝̯̺͚͎͍͓̲̭͖͈̙̥̱̖̝̹̯̹͔̟͍̣̮̹̺̠̝̟̣̪̖͈̮͖̩̩͙̣̰̗̙̺̹̗̫͔̺̣͖̯̩̱̍̂̓̊̓̿̎̾͌̃̃̎͒̉̓̒͂͆͂̉̃̊̏́̌̐̿̀̓͗͐̊̈́́̑̑̌͊̍̑̃̀̓̊́͒̀̈́͌̊͒̓͗̔̇͑͐̀́̾̒̎̀̾̑̅̈͑͂̌̀̔́͂͛́̄́̈́͋̓͐̓̊̈́̄̎̌̎̈́̿̓̍̓̓́̏̈̅̅̀͑͂̀̆̀̾͐͛͊̾͑̑̇̂̄̈̈́̉̈͑̆̎͒̈̇́̇͒́́̄̌̿̋͊̃̎̐͒́͂̽͛͒̀͊̓̏̇̈́́̽̒̆́̄͗̈̈͌͂̊͑͛͌̾͗̈͗̌͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̷̛̛̛̖̟̪̬̠̦͇̠̉̏̒͐̊̈́̓̀̄̑͂͌̽̉̉̿̊̀̐̌̃̆̽̓̌̎͑̀̋̅͑̍̑̈́̅͋̌̒̊͐͋̿̐̔͋̊͒́́̃̄̃̇̃̋̀́͛̏̉̇̽̎̽̈́̆̉̒͒̉́́͒̀̾̑͛́́̇͒͐͒̇̓͑͊͗̐̒̆͊̀̆̄͌͐̅́̾́̀́̇͑͌͆́̑̎͌͗̍́̓̍̄̉̉̆̈́͛̍͗͑́͌̔̆͊̽͐̊͊͑̆̆̃̑͐̇͂̓͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ẽ̵̡̨̨̳̦͉̲̝͎̻̩̤̬̲̮͍̞̲̰̹̗̱̻̯͕̅̎̃̇͌͋̽̀̏͐̅̓͆̈̓̀̎̈́̓̋̓̓́̾̉̆̏͗̄͆̒̾̎̿͗̋̃̀̍͌͛̿͗̆̋̎̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͝ͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̛̦̼̜̖̠͎̲̭̮̺̙̟̙̖̦̼̳̥͚͙͉̝͈͇̪̤̤̙̭̟̱͓̘̝̯̪̪̮͎̞̜̥̮̪̝͈̼͈̰̠͓̤̬͙̺̘̰̻̝̭̖͖͔͔̖̠͙̹̫̩̹̞̖̖̯̣͈͖̤͕͈͙̯̳͖͚̞̺̫͎͇̠̝̯̗͎̲̬̺̯̬̗͖͈͕̯̬͇͉̮̤̘̙̗͙̬̱͙̹͎̗͇̪̣̯̱̠͙̮̭̠̙͇̥̼̗̫̻͖͕͖͖̠̰̦̞̜̮̙̜̟͔͖͓̘̫̬̼͍̹̜͚͍̬͕̖͔̟͔͔̭̘͇̩͙̟̜̭̟̼̟̥̤̪͔̫̟̪͌͌͂̒̀̎̇͐̇͛̏͂̅̏͒̊̒̇̾̉̏̓̿̃̆̎͌̐͂̄̍̽̀̇͛͒̒̐̆̋͒̽̊͐̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̛̛͖̜̱̠̝͚̹͕̠̟̟̯̟̣̠̻̻̫̞̭̮̱̮̦͍͈̳̬̬̫̟̹̖̟͉͙̦̖̞̩͙̰͎̲̘̠̪̱̱̮̜̖͓̩͎̩̝̲̻̱͓̤̣̝̪̞͓̻̟̯͙͇̺̳̩̤̬͈̫̭͉͇̺̥͓̙͓̺̮͉̼̯̻̗͉̘̙͍̜̮͍͕̻̠̘͍̩͈̘̞̘̬͈͔͉̬̻̖̱̼̥͉͎͍͎͚̱͖̣͈̟̥͓͇̻̰̰̯͖̖̩̮̮̻͍̠͚͕̤̯͚͈̜̺̦̱͕̫̲̹̥̰̠̪̖̲͍͓̪̲̭͕̦̙̠̘̫͈̟̭̣̘̽̾̎́̈́͒̈̆̋̾͑̈͂͌͐̓̆͂͊̊͂͊̋̓̑͒͛̓̑̓̏̉̏̀͐̊̽͒͒̀̈́̍̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̧̡̧̢̧̧̧̡̭̲̭̺̺̥̝̲̜͇̫̻͓͓͈̰͔̖͎̹͙̫̬̯̝̝͎͇͔̩̠͕͕͔̝͍̫̦̞̰̦̱͎̜̠̞̰̖̬̰̯͙̼̰̲̹̖̳̬̞̳̲̭̖͓̩͇̜͈̣̻̹̫͖͇̙̖̯̻̪͈͚̥̜̃̉̒̏̒̌́͗̎́͜͜͜ͅȩ̵̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̛͕̟͍̯̭̟̺͖̭̹̮͙̹͈̺̹̼̼̤̠̭̞̬͚̲̪̦̺̥̘̙͎̰͕̦̰̣̤͈̙̖̖̞͔͖̲̫̤̮͍̳̦͔͈͖̟̰̙̫̜͓̺̫͚̘͙͚̜̮̘̜̹̯͕̖̙̗͖̙̩̹̺̠̙̘̣̗̩̫͎͙̙̱͉̖̜͈̣̗͕̜̬̫͇̳̞̭̙̫̝͎̩̤̪̦͔̞̭̟̘̲̫̺̥̯̱̜͍͙̜̪͙͎͇̦͓̦̱̘̹̜̳̬̩̥̱̲̗̝̫̣̫͔̙̮̪͕̠̦̬͓̤̲̲̤̞̞͈̳̦̗͓̹̝̞̲̦̯̬͕͉̳̺͙͉̻͎͉̲̭̹̼̭̹̘͈̠̹͍̟͈͙̝̟̫̰̞̤̮̣̪̱̺̫̠̼̠͙̞̤̯̼̮̥̜̰̠͚̲̗̺̠͉̜̤͉̫͇̦͇̭͔̬͎̗͉̥̺̲̫̺̼̺̪̽͛̅̀̈̑͋̊̌̒͐͒̐͛̓̅́̍̿̐̓̋̂̂͗̽̓̽͂͑͌̔̑̒͌͋͊̍̊̐̀̂̅̿͂̽͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅy̷̧̨̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̰̬͎̖͈̺̝̯̖̖̦̻̬͕̺̠̮̩̠̫̙͕̲̞̬̖̠͍͍̬̰͔̲͎͚̪̰͖̤̪͖͔̺͓̰͈͕͈̭͓̟̤͙͎̟͙͕̹͓̹͇̙͉͈̝̰͍͍͈̜̩̠̺̺̰̠̦͚̳̮͍̹̹̩̰̬̝̪̣̰̘̭̺̰̥̬̫͔̘̱̼̻͕̟͙̩̻̥̻͚͉͍̖̳̹͕̮̰̫̲̬̺̰͕̲̦͈̬͍̥̯͕͔͔̲̲̠̼͎͕̼̘̥̭͓͙͓̖͓̲̖̺̯̹̻̱͖̜͙̼͙̙̜͇͓̞͍̐͒͑̈́́̈́͋̇̒̎̈́̀̀̍̌̒͑͌̉̂̽́̾̂̂̓̃̓͑̂̐́́̀̓̌͋̃̑̉͒̉̋̉̀͋̆͌̽͑̽̈́̀̂̊̆͊͛͆́̄̔̿̃̀̑̓̌̏̅̌̉͋͑̇̋̅̃̈́̈̆̇̇̓̂̊̃͂̿̓̽̂̀̏͑̎̇͂̈́͑̾͒́͊̾̋̔̅́͐͆̾͋̓̌̊͐͗̓̉͆͌̓̾͂͋͊̓͋̄̉͂͗͗͂̀̐͊̌̌̄͊̇͐̀̎́̈́͆́̃́̈́̃̌̀̐̈́͗̑̊͗͑̒̈́́̽͗͌́͐̈̎̽͂́͑̑͊̽̋͐̔̀͊̂̏͗́͊̒̃̆̈̾́̽̋̍̒̀̅̍̃̓̑̃̾̂̉̀͋͊̆͗̈́͋̊́́̀̇̽͆͛̍͐͐̈́̓͊̀͂̎̎̄̂͆̆͋̓̄̌͒̒͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̛͎̯̼͓̘̩̼̹͈̯̞͙̩̥̦͍͇͈̫͇̦͓͖̲͎̥͕̗̞̜̮͔͕̩͓̩͖͇̱̪̩̼̼͎̜̜͚͎̤̘̣̠̘̰̞͍̟̼̳̲̭̗̰͖͇̜̤̫̖̪̣͓͙͎̺̦̦̼͕̙͚̗̗̤̪̼̭̤̫͎̩͎̠̙̪͕̫̱̪̟̗̻͙̠̹̹̰͍̲̞͉̬̖̲͎̝͚̫̘͓͍͍̪̥̻͍̗͈͉͓̤̮̳͙̼̺̦̭̼̠̻̦͚͔̞̮̘̙͕͈͈͇̩̫̯̞̥̫̰͉̖͍͍̙͕̻̝̙̰̣̲̹̦̣̗͉̝̗̹̜̖̭͈̥͔̬̻̹̙̙͚̻͚̫̯̰̬̳͔͔̳͖̖̩̰̮͕̲̱͇͉̫̩̖͔͎̙͙̖̙̲̰̘̥͇̫̽̊̾͑̉̏̽͒̂̅͛̔͆̈̉̎͑̓̀̏̉̈́̓̆̈́̐͗͑̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̫͉̩̤͚̩̬͓͎͇̦̠̱̤̯͍̳͈͇͈̤̺͎̹̗͕̜͕̠̜̯͉̠̩̗̖̠̥̞͔͍͙͖̖̣͍̠̣̭̳̗̟̮͚̗̮͍͎͉̼̮̟̰̱̥͔͔͎̩̻̝͓̗̜̝̼̝̝̹̬̺̦͔̬̭̘̟͉̱̝̬̹̺̜̟͕͎̣͕̬͂͒͂͋̑͋͛̑̄͌̓̆̀̏̌̽̊̄͆̊̏̆́̀́͌̇̊̀́̍̒͑͊̄́̈́̉͒̈́̊̿́̈͆̀̀͒̊͌̉̌̓̏̒̇̈́̃͒͗͋̌͋̇̀͑̅͛̈́͂̊͛͒͐́̈́́̅̄̑̊͐͋͋̈͒͆̓̈́͋̾̿̆͊̓̓̃͒́̈̓̅́̐̀͗̃̈̌̐̇͂͆̋́̿͐̔̌̏̆͊̈́̓̉͗̓͗̓̃̔̑̇̅̀͒͑̿͒̅̓̽͊͊́̓̏͊̃́̾̏̀̈́̄̉̇̀͆͛̃̌̑́́̆͒̌̒͋̈̊͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅą̷̧̨̢̛̛̫͙͎̩̰̪̻͖͖͍̳̖̲͙̗̤̤̭̹͉̮̞͎̬̣̮͈͔̝̭̰͍͈̼̝̠̯̻̟̳̮̬̻̭̬͈̪͓̜͖͙̘͔̩͗͋̇̄̔̈́̄̈́͛̽͒͆͛̓̀̈́̋͑̔̇͛͛̄͊͋͋̅͐͛̏̉̓͌̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̶̨̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̢͉̫̖̰̫̬̤͔͉͕̰̤͙̦̝̳͕̺͙̟͇͖̤̙̹̼̮̟͓̗̬͍̰͖̤̳̱̲̫͔̗͙͙͈͙͚̖͎̖͕̘̯̼̬̰̗̦̘̣̦̥̫̯͎͚͍͎̳͚͖͎͚̰̙̹̯̠͕̫̘̭͓̼̫̹̗̬̱̗̮̪͖̣̮̯̹̩̝̗̩͔̫̥̮̙̼̹̻̟̱̩̰̺̩̟̺͍̮̫̪͚̜̬̬̝̹̯͇̮̤̘̺̼̯̗̱͉̰͇̜̰̫͉̙͙̭̠̥͓̟͍̝̼̙̜̙͎̳͈̤̞̮͓̜͈̣̘̖̘̜̬͚̟͉̠̜͔̩̱̳͔̮̩̲̮̼̖̝̥͚̥͍͕̠̖͍̤̺͖̭͎̯͔̎͑̄͐̓͑͐͆̄͊̂̿͐̐̈͛̀͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̢̡̧̢̧̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̱͔͈͈̟͇̘͉͖͓̗͇͕̮̳̦͈̩̩̼̰̟̞̦̮̬͙͚̣̠̺̫̳̖̯͔̜̦͇͖̖̼̰̫̫͕͓̦̮̘͚̱̤̯̩̠̺͈͎̜̜̺̖̜̲̭͖͇̜̪̬̜̫̬͉̲̼̩̦̯̠͍͇͚̼̞̖͈̰̜͙̻͈̘̖̼̭̲͍̝͍̭̲̱̬̺̠̞̜̙͈̹̪̠̭͚͎̩̟͖̪͈̗̬͈̦͓̼̰̦̙̹̺̝͍̩̬͓͕̗͉͔̯̮̼̩͇͖̭͎̰̪̤͔͇͙͎̤͉͈̣̼͎̪̺͎̮̟͈̯̫̱͎̩̖̠̤̦̜̜͈̼̙̻̲̻̺̳͙̥̩̗̖̣͍͉̹̦͔̀͑́͊̒͛͊͋͂̏̍̑͊̓̒͑͊̓̍̒̂̒̌͊̓͑̄͋̓͆͒̋̒̊͌̍̐͛̒͌̅̄͌̔͆̂̔̆̃̿́͊͗̿̀̔͑͛̊͌̏̀͒̑̅́́͌̎̾̏̔͐͒̈̐̈̈́̀̏̽̈͒̈́̂̃͊̄̈́̈́͊̊̒̐͂̔͑̀̑͗́͛͗͆̾̉̀̃̎͋̔̑͂̇͂̈́͋̈̇̉͗̈́͛̈́̏̈́̈́̐̑͗̅͂̍̐̿̓̆̓̊̀̄̽̌̈̑̆̎͑͑̓̊̓̃̎̆̇̓̒͊̄̈́̊̃̔̄́̓̾̾̽̒̿͒͛̈͒̓̈́͗̓͂̐̀͂̐͆̀̏͑̈́̑̔̏̆̂̀̀̀̐̊̇́͋͑̇́̑̒̽́̅̀̿̐̇̐͋̉͑͊͑̅͒͐̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̨͓̣͈͉͈̠̦̬̱̰̬̖̤͉̙̝̬̟͎͖͎͇͙̺͎̩̱̟̳͚̦̱̟̮̼͔̫̜̖̰̮̯̫̘̮̼͕̟̠̮̞͇̯̣̖̪̘̭͎̭̪̞͎͖̮̫̥̞̳̗̭͎͙̟̣̬̯̼͇͈̣̣̦̪͉̜̙̜̭͎͓̳̒̽͆̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛͉̠̠͉͔̞͎̻̻͔̻̙͍̖͙̠͇̙̜̗̰̪̯͇̣͔̙̙͈̗̦̮̯͔͍͚̬͍̻̦͚͇͇̞̰͓̻͍̹̞̬̻̬̥̣̹̤̮̦̩̣͎̺̠̬̞̝̪̩͉̯̺̞͔̤͚̫̜̖̰̜͓̣̪̮̫̪̣̹̪̠̠̬̟̻͖̙̪̯̩̝̗̬͓̪̖͉̲̟̺̘͙͓̮̻̰̦̰͔͇̺̠̦͍̣̬̝̮̫̲͚̝̯̞͕͇̖̩̩̞͙̫͔͕̞̭͑͊͛̄̾̊͊̿̅̔̐̐͑͋̿̐̄͗̀̔͌́͗̃̇̒̍̍̅̆̔͑̀̆̏̆̃̑̇̀̈́̎̀͒͒̂͆̑́͌͛̓̄̄͗͐̒̈́̄̌͌̌̉̓̉͐̏̾̆̇͂̆̐̍͊̌̆̈͐͐̆̍̓͗̽̂̒͗͗̊̌̉́̌̌̋̅̿̾͐̉̀̑̐̀̅͋̂̾̂̆̎̅̽̒͛̎̏͆̿̑͗̒͑͌̀̑͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅr̷̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͚͔̭̻̮̜̟̼̦̜̻̤̹͎̭̻̩̬̻̫͓̥̫̻͕̟̯̼̤̺͈̫͖͍͈͓̬̮̠͖̖̟͔̺̪̳͕̼̪͍͎̭͎̠̦͔̥̯̭̘̰̞̹̝̫̹̗̟̲̜̬̣͎̤̬̯͉͇̱̘̝͓̺͈̼̙͓̻̣͓̼̼̦̱͖̜̫̮̲͖̰̱̬̻̼̘̖̟̖͍͙̰̰̝̩̟̩̮͓̣̻̹̥̥̮̝̰͉̻̼̦̩͉̞̼̦̙̜̠͇͉̺̖͙̻̠͈͙̝̝̝͍̦͙͓͖̯͖̹̘̫̟̞͚͍͇͚̬̗̞͔̣̝͙̫̙̖̞̪̟̣̠̦͉̣̝̰̖̤͙̫͍͙̩͇̹̝͇̦̦͎̻̦̯̲̦̝̫͍̙͈͇̺͇̜̹͚͈̲̠̫̳͍͇̰̗̯̦̣̩̺̄̈́́͊͊̀̃̅̓͒̓̏̂̀͛͆̿̿̀̌͒̀̈̋̑̈́̍̌̉͊̃̈̀͌̓̂̎̄͑̾̄̾̐͗͗̏̃͌̅̃̇̇̽̄̓̾̋͂̾͑͛̈́̍̏͑̋͋͒̀́̋̊̈́̾̑̊̔̈́́̀̓̾̂̃͐̇̌̌́͋̃̀̀̉͑͆̾͛̀́̓̊̋̑̇́̐̄̋̍̽͌̂̽͐̏͋͑͐̆́̍͂̍́͊̓̽͆́̎̍͛̓̂͑̾̀̀̉́̑̃͑͂̆́̈́̊̃̃̃̽̓͋͌̈́̾͒̃̇̎̃̒͌͋͊̇̆̄̉̓̈́̈́̽͂̑͋̃̾̿̾̑͛̀͊͌̈͐͂̈́̔̒͒̓͗̇͋̍̓̏̅̅̿̉̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̘̮̜͇̮̫̟̱̭̰̜̪͕̞̯̹͔̲̹̖̘͈̣̮̘̭͚̲̩̟̻̗̖̖̻͉͖͈͉͈̝̝̩͉̣̪̲͍̹̩̯̱̪͈̘͍̰͚̤̺̪̘͕̪̟͕̳̩͖̗̺̫͓͖̫̻͙͉̻͇̟̪͖̰̮̫̊̇͛̎̈́̅̋̂̎́̊͛̊͒͌̈́̍̍̿̊͗͊͆̾̓̌̈́̋͒̍͌̄͛͆͋̐̉̉͑͑̍̆͊͑̃̈́̀̑̈̂̅̆͂̍͑̿̔͐̈́̂̎͆́̔̂̄̍̀̀̒̊́̊̇̄͌̔̔̍̾͂̊̊̋̆͂͒̄̂̈͗͒͑̂̉̊̀̽̈́̆̔̃̂̔̑̾͛͑͐̅̌̓̀͒̽̇̋̔̇͒̉̀̈̓̌̎̓̀̄͌̅̒͑͊̿̎̆͐̒́͒̋̃̊̀̽͂̇̀͋̿̓̌̏̽̃͒̌̆͋̔̽́̑̈́̾̑͒̈́̀͒͐̑̈́͂͊̈͛̌̅̏̈̽̀̈́͋̃̋̐͂̋̎̑͗̑̊̒̇̆͒̓̇͌͋̏̿̔̂̃͛̑̓̽̈́̓͋͌̏̔̋̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̷̡̡̨̢̛̺̖̗̳̙̰͕̣̠̝̱͈̠̝̲̪̗͍̜̠̳͎͎̼̻̪͈͕̰̪̜̻͙̬͚̱̪̻̖̯̩͉̯̭̺̜̘̰̫̲̥̭͖͔̜̘͇̞͕͙̹̤̟̈́͗͂́̓́̈́̒̈́̃̈̌̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅï̶̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̲͈̰͔̠̰̝̝͖̥̭̼̭̺̻̠͕͈͉̩̖̯̱̦̪͚̥͍͙̗̹̫̞̣̩͔̭̝͈̫̼̬̯̝͍̠̥͈̮̯̙̜̫̫̙̝̣̲͚̫͎͍̼͙̻͚̻̳̟͇̜͎͈̲̱̱̫͙͖̻̝̫̼̻̹̠̻̜̰̫̗͙̤̟͍̙͇̪̼̪̪̘̖̰̻̖͇̰͍̠͍͈̦̯̥̲̯̼͈̭͚̜͍̭̦̬̲̬̠̻̜̘̻̱̺̯̥̻̦̜̟̝̞̗̮̲̥̱̦̬̠̤̖̤̟̪͔̘̲͙̩̹͓͉̪̭͈͉̳̖͖̈̆͛͗̌̑͑̓̾̄̿̇̈́̍̓̀̽͒̑͆͐́̋͐̓̓͗̈́̎́̈́͊̿̾͋͛̾̀͐̅̈́̏̊̿̈̏̈́̾̈́̌̉͊̈́̾̔͋̎͛͛̋͛̃̈́͌͐͊̍̎͑̃̅̊͛͑̊̎͌̑̔͌̊͋͋͌̔̌͒̑̂͐̇̂́̏͛̍͂͊̈̾̈̾̐̒̆̄̽̃̌̐̀͑̓̒̏̈́̎͆̑̈̌͒̍̏͋͑̅̽̿̉̋͋̉̈́͑́͌̀̔̓͗̀͗̎̍̀̍̃͒̒̿́̃͑̉̊́̀͂͗̑̐̇͑͋̓̒͒̈͂̔̒͊̍͊̔̽͐̑̔̿̿̓͐̽̇̽͂̏̍̊̒͗̽̎̀͋̄̌̍͌̔͐̀̑̑̏̈́̋͒̎͑̑͌̀̈́̆͛̂̿̀́͌́̉̀̇̓̑͂̔̆̈́̽̆̐̈̈̎͒̈́̄̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅķ̷̨̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͕͈͈̭̪̦̲̫̰͙̼̗̱̫̬̱̝̻͇͍̲͙͓̖̤̫̞͇͚̩̻͓̰̼̥̺̻̜͔͍͖͉͇̙̥̲͚͓̤̰̗͚̫͈̣̤̦̗̫̮̜̮̯͈̯͈̥͉̠̝̯̦̜̥͔̫̳̟͍̙̻̙̣͙̼͓̙̫̬̪͎͔̠̯̻͉͓̮̲̲͔͉̬͕͉͖̗͎̼̰̹̗̦̜̖̞͎̠̰̮̱͇̜̹̦̗̤͓̝̯͓͔̞̘͕̻͈̹̺̠̩̘̯̖̼̙̬͇̭̥͎̟̥̯̮͔̳̩͚̟̱̩͚̬̗̠̞̜̘̠̰̗͉͖͓͈͓̺̯̬̗̮̱̠̻͖̰̫́̉͑́̊͛͌̃͋̒͗́͆͒̾̽̄̀̐̃̀͒̅͗̑̉̉́̊̅̓̈́͋͛̉̋̂̍͗̓͆̍̾̉̍́̅̌̐͊̀̐͒̀̀̔́͒̑͆̊̊͂̀̐͌̎̅͒̂̌̓́͛̀̄̓̃̇͗̾̽̓͋͆̌̊̅͒͛́́̈͛̈̈́̈̓͆̽̿̿̉̆̏̌͊̓̽̐̈͆̒̓̄̓̏̀̾̍̃̂͛̊͑͆̿̍̒̉̈́̍̔̋́̊̀͑̓͛͂̍̿̐̆͆͛̓̈́͊̔̽̿̏̃̀̇̉̒̃̇̍̋̏̋͆͋́̾́̌͛͛̂͒͒̈́́͗͆̾̂̀̈́̔̉͛̀̈̐̈́͗͋̓̈́͒͋̅͒̃̄̄̂́̋̈̀̅̽͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẹ̴̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̣̥̟̲̤̝̼͇̼̩̠͍͙͇̰͇̲̫͓̘̟̗̫̤̮̯̟̤͔̣̲̰̠̺͇͉̗̜̹̠̭͉͖̲͎͔̬̞͓̗͖̪̭̤̟̲̭͓͎͕̣͎̯̳̻̙͉̥͇̱̣̻̫̞̼̞̠̬̬̮̮̩̪̺̥̳̼͙̟͔̖̘̠̻͔̹͓͔̝͔̗̜͔̖͍̟͎͓̣̹̱̮̫̹̪̟͈̣̣̩̯̙̻͍̟̞̰͍̫̜͔̲͍̟͉̩̭̤̮̙͖̹͊͐͌̈͊̾̽͊̅͆̇́͊͑͊̅̍̅͒̔̽́̀́̅̀̓̐͛̓͌̊̽̋̿͂̔̌̋͛̒̓̂̎͗̓͐̔͐͐͒͌͊́̈̌͗͊̽̽̍͛́̓̅̆͌͗̾͗̽̈́̈́͆̔̂͛̌̇͌̃̾̊̑͑̀̃͆͒̏͛͐̈́̆̌̄̒͂̀́͒͑͆͊͊̉̀͊̾͆̾́͆͂̆̏̽̐͛̾̆̿̋͑̽̔́͋͐̒͊͂̔͌̒̍̆̿͊́̏̿̀́̾̈́̓̊̓͂̊̄̂̍͒̉̎͑̌̀̉̽̈́̏͆̆̂͑̓̑̆́́̒̆̊̃̌͑͊̂̈́̓͛͂͌͛̀̃͋̊̓͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̹̪̺̬̼̙͈͔͍̘̣̻̲̳͈͍̜̥̤̺̖̹̫͙̠͇̭̤̞̰͚͎̦̜̰̟̮̼͍̜̣̱̞͎̯͕̣̰̥͓͕̮̱͓͓̳͕̜͙͈̭͎̤̖͈͉̗̰̠̺̫̲̭̻͈̯͓̖͓͇͖̳̱̙̗̫̭͖̝̰͙̘̻̞͕̫̯͈͍̲͔̰̰̫̰̳̠̺͎̭̬̰̭̞̗̩͎̘͇̈́͆̓͗̄̀̀̉̍͆͑̓̅̄̓̒̽́̎͑͊̽̀̑̓͑̒̾̇̂̎̓͒̓͋́̎͊̀͋̉͐͌̃̑́͊͋͛̋̎̇̌͂̅͂̉̉̿͐̽̄̿̀̈́̅̂͊͆̃̾̄̓̍͗̉̀̏̓͆̔͗̐̇̏̌͋̒͆̈̈́̀̅̉͊̄̿̀̓̉̋̓͗̈́̅̍̊̀̎̿̿͗͛̀̐͑̐̓͗̋̾̎̃̓͛̐̄̇̉̑̏̓̀́̈́͛̈̀͆̉͒̆̔̀̀̀̀͊͋́̅͛̿̏͛̋̋̋̈́́̓̋͗̇͗̂̿́̂̇̐͐̔̅̆͗̎̾̽̀̍̄̿́̆̉̃̂̅̄̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝Ī̸̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̹͕̞͈̟͈͓̭̳̟̙̗͔̼͓̙̻͇̫͍͔̭̩̹̮͈̫̰̰̪̗̱͓̳̖͉̗͖̞͔̙͍͇̤̠̫̭̻͓̺̘͙̮̝̺̗̜͎̗͉̙͇̲͇͓͓͎̯͎̖̪͖̜̗̺̮̳̗̱̠̖̙͍͔̮͚̻̻̗̳̭͇̭͎͈͙̰͇̠̝̠̭͔̥̬̗̜̻̭͇͙͈̜̩̮͇̟͙͎͎͎̪̦̟̭͔͙̝̮̟̫̥̞̝̙̤̽̋͛̓̈́̆̈̈́̀͌͑́͊͊̑̿́͘̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͚͎̫̣̪̙͖̯̣͔͙̜͖̹̫͙̞͈̳͔̼̼̰̟̪̬̤͕̦̼͈̰͎͕͚̣̠̙̗̯̱̹̹̘̭̗͇͎̻̳͍̗̯͈̝͔̳͖̥̜̥̦̭̥̥̲̞̳͈̱͖͎͓̰̟̟̞̊̍́͗̒̂́̅̐̌̓̃͗̈́̇́̽̈́̀̋̌̍͐̀̓̍̒̔͑͋̆̂̌͐͌́̾́̍́͂̑̏̓̊̂͑͗́̿̃̔͗̽̆̾̅͊̈́̄͛͊̐̏̏͆̃̿́̿̑͋̂͐̇͋̌͛̈̒͂̂́͐͂̎̓̃̀͗̋͗̓͋̑͌̎͛͆̂͂͗̀̍͌̑̐̈́̏̔͑̏̆̾̈́̌͂̈̐̓̏͗̏͊́̍͐͛̑̒̌̇̆͐̓̏͐̋͛̌̾̅̊̈́̎̇̽͂̑̌̆̍̾̊͛̃̆̉̒̃͂͆́͒̑́͗͋͒̾͊̌̂̓̃͐͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅş̶̡̛̛̬̱͔̠̟͔̦̟̯͈̪̱͖̲̼̯͓̗͚̮̹̖̄̆̿̏̈́͗̉͂̾̓͌̄̀͗̿͛̐͛̍̌̏̒̽͒̔̃́̓́̿̈́̀͋́͆̓̈͊̃̿͊̌͂̀̉̒̾͊̐̓͆͌̅͑́̄͒͛̀͆̈͛̈̈́͋̎͋̃̈́̀̇̌̍̔̀̂̿͒͒̔̾̈̍̽́̇͂́̃̏̓͛͌̒̑̓̃̍́́̌̃̋̎̈́̌̀͒͗͗̃̆̽͛̀̽͗͆͆̄̄̍̂̔̎̔̓̓͂̌̈̎͋̃̆̓̀͐̍̃͆͌͑̂̊͐̀̀͌̂̓̊͒́́̏͐̓̌̅͂̑̇̓̃́̽͛́̃̈́̏̃́̅̒̅̄̀̓̀̈́͆͗̓̎͐̓̏̀̀̍́̄͗̇͗͐͂͐̿̃̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ą̶̢̧̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̺͍̮͖̺͕̬̙͔͎̮̱̪̘̙̤̜̯͔͙̜͓̘̭̥̝̳̺̩̣̺̤̯̹̳̼̖̭̩̝͕̟̯̫̙̩͓̱̟̞͕̻͚͚̜͙͙̫͉̰̝͖͔̩͕͖̳͇̥͇͕̗̪̺̘̙̥͉͍̮̲̹̠̞̻͖̠̬̣̳̠̺̠̭̭̝͔̭̞̮̠̳͉̥̺͚̥̭͈̥̼̖͍̭̞̦͎͖̮̫̖͈͕̻͖̜̳̮̱̠̬͚͇̗̙̜̖͉̘͔͙̼̫̘̲̘̺̯̬̰͔͇͎͉̯̖̟̥̜̤͕̖͓͕̭͕̪͍͓̝̻̜̣̙̺͎̲͓̲̹̫̣̦̰̘̥̳̻̪̟̪̝̫͍̘̩̞͔͕̘̼͍̉͒̈́̎̀͆̏̌̅̄̿̈̌͂̀̈́̇̋̓̄̓͋̌́̂̈̒̍̿̊͑̈́͑̋̅͐̈́͐̀̒̍̓͑̈́̎́̈́̀͂̿̄͂̏̊̅͗̆̅͗̂̏̈́͒͑̌̈̀̔̑̓́͐̋͑͆̽̇̐͊̃̈͌͊́͛̎̑̿̈́͑̈̂̀̿̀̈̐̈́̆̌͋̋̈́̈́̑̿͑͊̃͌̈́͐̔͊̔̎̈́͋́̆͆͑͋͛̈̂͆͑́̇͂̈͐͋͒͌͂͊͑̒͛͂́̒̄͌̀͛̀̈́̔͒͑͛̆̍̈̉̌̑̏͊̀̾̉́̌̅́̀̏̑̑͆͗͋̎̃́̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅí̸̢̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̬̣̹͈͕̱̣̰͚͕͖̥̬̜̩͖͖̰͉̦̳̞̘̮͎̩͔͔̙̟̲͚̰̹͍͍̳͇͖̠̲͉̭͙̟̜͍̯̱̻̻͎̦̜͚̫̥̫̣͈̬̹̟͚̮̩̭̘͓̙̖̮̦͓͈͕̰͇̭͙̞̲̮̳̝̮͔̫̥͔̹̦̺̞̞͎̹̝̦̗̝̘̰͓̹͈̯̙͎̰̲͉̗̪̞̞̣̱͎̪̻͇̥͉̤̓͊̈́́̃͊̑͂̇̔̾̑̄̇̍̉̄̋̅̓̉̊̾̍̾̾̔̓̽̾̐͒̇̈́͒̏͋̒̈́͑̋̈́̂̓̏͋̑͊̈́̆̓̔͐͊͂̋̈́̎͂̉͌̑̇̔̇̿͗̀̌͊̉́̄̓̀͋̽̊̓̉͊̿͐̎̓͌͗́͑͂͐̓̔͆̒͗̒̑͆̏̉́̅̿̍̔̆̓̂̈́̎͑͒͌̀̉̋̇̊̄͗̿̂̿͋̄̇̉̿̓̂̌̽̊̅͛̔̐̋̌̀͆̇̒̉̉̆̇̽͌̂̏̆̍̉̓̿̆͐̔͒͐́́̑̿͑̀̂̑͒̈́̅̇̈́̐̉̍̆̔̔͑́̀̾͊̆̅̌́̊͊̇̊̄̊͒́͒͛̈́͐̈́͗̄̉̾̃̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅd̶̡̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̹̰̗̮͕͎͔͉̹͓̭̝̫͚̭̱̝̜͍̩̥̭͇̗̙̥̗̝̰̟̼͖̙̲͇̻͖͈̘̮̩̖̗̫̰̥͕̜̯̤̺͕͉̫͔̥͖̞͇̪͚̝̦͔͈̩͇̦̻̫̗̩̱̼̰͎̫̖̼͓̟͎̼̼̭̞̝̖̯̻̥̰̘̥̟͖̜̫͎̭̼̠̯̳̯̘̙̮̫̦̱͙͔͙̥̝̘͖̯͍̭͈̮̬̻̻̠̗͚̱̼͔̗̺̜̪͖͍͚̬̘͙̖̼̞̪͙͕̦̦̳̟̩͈͙̖̫͍̙̫̞͎̞͂́̾͌̄̓̍̓̽̏̈́̄͆̉̀̈́̈́̈̑̆̈̐̎̈͂͒̀̿͆̔̌̉̈̒̈̔͑̅̾͂͗̏̔͆̑̄͌̈̓͊̒̂͌̅̌͐͂͂̈́̌̈́̎̿̑̌̈̈̈́́̎̓̅̒́́̍̇̈̃͗̂̈́̎̈́̔̾̋͛͊͌́́̍̽̉͆̈́̒́̑̉͋̇͗͐̑̍̽͆͛̓̍́̑͗̄̍͐̏͂́̑̓͗̓̿͌́̇́̉͒́̅̽͑̅̌͊͋̑̐͌̾̀́͗͋͒̄́̐̂͛͌͐̌́̅̓̀̓͛̏̅͛͗̈́̑̑̎͐̉͆͊̔̏̒͋͐̿̃͋̈́̆̀̆͂̏̉̏͂̿̈́̋̆̃͆͗͗̿̂̄̏̎̓͆̏̈̂͑̀͊̇͊̌̍̊̓̂̎͋̂̽̓̏̆̎̔̑̓̄̓͌̎̾̈́͊̋̈́̄͊̈́̓͗̿͌̌͊̀͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̫͔͚̰̬͎͉͗̿̂͆̇̋̀͊͑̈͌̒̈́̉͐̑̾̊́̌̔́́̉̀͗͆̈́̈́̀͋̓̂̒̅̐̌͛̌̈́͂́̈̏̍͐̐̿͒̾̏̃̽̏́̄̿̒̌͑͗̐͑̍̇̊̍̔͗͗̈́̀͋̾̐͛̄͗͊͆͋̌͒͋͆͌̓̍͒̒̏͒͛͒́́́̃͌͂̐̍́̀͆̓̎̈́̆̇̆͑̎̓̉̀̾͋̀͂̾̒͛͒̈͐͊͑̄̈́͒̀̈͊̑̃̀͋̍̀̈̃̿̿͆͂̂̋̈̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̴̢̨̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̖̹̼͎͎̳͇̺͓̟͇͚̼̩͍̜̻̮̘͔̘̺̬̼̪̠̹̖̰̹͚̳͓̹̯̤̯̗̬̺̠̠͈̱̹͓̖̫̹̣͇̻̠̩̼͔̹̥̹͙̗̺̩͔̟̺̲̤̰͔̝̯̼̹̠̹͓̟͔̺͚͇̗͖̝̼̫͉̺̞̞̲̱̥̳͈̦̩̫̪̮̦͍̭͇̖̯͔̺͎͓̯̣͚̤͔̩̫̜̙̞̘̥͎̝̣͇̦͕͔̫͈͎̤̺̳̼̣̬͚̱̥͙̯̝̯͈͔̙̫͎̤̝̥̪̱̤͔͇̜̘̠̼̋̒͂́́̌̅͌̆̓̄͂̋̾͑͆̃̽͗́͌̓͐͒̔͑̈̋̾̀͒̈́̒͌͗̐̊̊́̈̄̅̋̉̏̃͆̀̓̅̀̀̇̅͋̂̈́̉̾̄̈́̆̏͛̄͗̇̆̈̃̍̊͛̈́̀̌̿̂͂̂͋̀̄́͂͒̅̈́̈́̍̈̊̾͋̅̓̀̉̐́̆̒̅͐́̓̌̃̂͋͗͐̿̌̐̒̀̏̅̌̓̓̊̈̂̔̈́̆̀̏̂̇̐̓͌́͛͗̈́͐̅̍̽̏̏̅̀̓̃̅̉̄̈́͆̃̽͆̀̈̈́͊̆̀̓̑̽̒̋̆̀̍́͐̽́̃̔̃͋̾́̊̎̈́̄̔́̋̉̏̎̔̃̒̂̊͆̐̆̈́̈́̀͆́̈́͛̍̑̋́̍͆̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͔͙̞̤͚̬̻̮͚̮̪̭͉͔̩̞̜͓͎͇̬͔͉̺̪͍̼̺͈͇̗̥͙̣̤̠̹̩̦̥̣̣̯̲͈̖̻̗̹͉̻̪̜̭̖͔͓̲̘̙̬͎̬̺̳̳͕͙̲̥͖̭̳̦̙͓̥͙̘̖̲̦̙̠̣̪̯̩̣͓̙̹͍͚̹͚̼̖͔͇͙̥͕̥̞̯̗̲̺͚̱͚̟̺̬͙͔͉̮̟̤͚͕̤̹͙̫̲̣̻͈͓͉̘̜̘̦̲̬̦̼͙͇͙̤͕͙͚̭͍̗͉̖̞̜͈̫̺͉͚̙̘̥̹̜͙̮̪͈͚̮͓̘̘̖̮͇͉̯͈͍̬̫͔̖̬̘͕̣͔̗̝̠̬̙̹͓͌̂̄̃̂̔̍͛͋̄̈̒͆̇̉̀̆̈́͐́͂̒̿͊̅́͌̈͋̉̾͊̊̃̾̿̅̇̎̐̉̐̈́̍̈́͊̔̌̾͗̈́̈̎̊͗̎̊̓͒̓̌̀̎̽͊̄̏́̈́̐̈́̐̇̀̊͊͑͌̒̇́͂̉́̈́̌̃͒̽͋͒̽̋͒͐̀̓̈̋́̂̆̑͋̅̆̓̀͆̄̊̍̔̽́̑͑͛͗́̎̍̏̾̄͑̑̽̌̃̃̽́͌̒͗̔͗́̈́̅̊̌̏̓̐̐͛͋͐̒̋̕͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̸̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̞̮̖͈̯̲̤̪͓͙̣̹̮̘̖̺̪͇̰̪͚̥̲̫̭̳̼̯͔̞̠̭̙̳̤̳̍̊̍̈́̆̒̊́͋̎̈́͛̔͗̇̈́̈̿̾͆̎͌̿͌̆͊̃̊̽̈͆͋̓̇̃̿͗̉̓̋̓͑̎̈̊̀͊̌̅̅̒̎̎̽̓̒͌̂͗̄́̈̾̌̾̂̌͛̎̂͊̈́̍̋̊̉̈́̂͛́̂̒̽̂͐̇̾̇̎̈́͋̀͗̓̅̎̈́͆͂̉̍̓̄͑̔̐̾͋͑͂̋̅̐́̇̃̒̈̈́̔̀́̉̈́̃̌̑̌̽̃̅̀̎̌̐̍͂͆̽̎͆͌͗̔̊̔̀͐̎̏͂̽̓̋͗̌̃͗͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ ̸̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛͎̠̩̪͖̞̭͍̘̥̼̣̜̱͎͈̫̬̹̯͓̳̣͕͚͚̲͓͇͇̫̠͓͇̪̖͓͉͚͉͇̻͈̼̭̺̬͎̖̱̯̙̦̰̤̭̭̱̪̣͙̥̝̙̗̫̹͔̬̦̯̯̤̩̘̺̘̠̀̏̊̿̌̉͗̌͋̒͒̓̉̑̊̆͌̾̃̌̒͐̍́̓̌͒͒̀̊̊͊̄̉̏͆̽̏̄̎͛̐͛̃̒͐͒̍͋̐͐̌̋̀́͆̈́͑̋͗̽̔͂̌̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅļ̶̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛͙͖̤̗͇̙͉͎̩̯̖̱̭̖̗͎̥̖̳͚̻̫̳͙̯̮̙̭͍͙̲̹̫̰̯͇̤͈̗͍̼̹̥͕͖̤͙̱̻̯̟̬͈͍̻̘̦̘̲͇̟̰̹̻̪̭̹̻̖̣̮̭̰̳͚̙̲͙̻̺̫̜̳̙̱̜̜̯͕̥͎̱̱̠̺̖͖̼̘͉̦͍͚̩͖͓͓͖̜̝̤̘̤̇͂͑͐̐͒́̂̒͌͆̑̽̏̽̈́̈̀͊̈͑̾͗́̽̎̑̐̈́̍̓̍̓̈́̎̑̎̅̃͗̊̆͌͆̾̆̎̄͛͂͒̏͌̈́̽̾̃͌́́̏̇͂̉͛̈́̽̀́͐̿̔̇̎̾͋͊̏͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅį̶̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̻̠͉̖̜̖͇̹̞̳̦̪̬̮̺͎̼̠̱̺͙͕̜̝̙͇̺̰̦̭͚̭͉̫̩͇̺͍̯̥̩̙̙̟̳̬̰͔̟̰͖͈̙͙͙̳͙̤͇̦͕̟̲̣̺̼̘̣̦͕̠̠͎͕̼̯̘̱͇̱͕̹͕̠͕͔̦̣̻̟̣̻̭̖͔̦̮̜̙̯̺͕͍̱̩͍̦̹͕̥̬͖̬̙̪̙͍̼͚̞̘̟͇͔̭̹̥̞̫̲͈̱͖͚̝̟̖̖̬̗̠͉̞̪̰̖͍̻̳̠̜̖͖͖̠̙̙̝͔̫̻͑̐̏͒̈́̾̎̎̎̄͋́̀͐̓̈́͂̊̒͌͗̈̒̆̔̅͋͗̃̓̿̾̀̈́̎͒͑͑̉̋̓̐̆̈́͒̔̀̑̓̈́̿̊̿͗̂̎̇̈́̉͊̀̇̊̀̍͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅk̴̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̛̛͕̫̭̹̯̻̤̹͎̹͇̖͙͍̻̗̥̞͖̺̰̜̟̰̱̦̭͙̝̟̻̗͓̺̹͖͔̙̖̠̗̱̻̟̪̫̩͙͇̗̤̮̫̻̺̥͚͉̙͉̰̟̰̬̘̯͈͓͎͚̦͎̣͉͚̄̑̓̓͑̈̈́̾̇̈͒͊̄̍̏͗͆̈̊̍̀̑͌͗̑̋͗͌̍́̈͐͐̏̌̈́̽̆͌̿̀̈́̀̉͑͋̾̐͋̂̍̊͗́̀̀͊̄͋̓́̈́́̂̿̌͂̇͋̾̄̔̈́͑̂̎̈́̍̊͌̏͋͒̏͌̅̏̔͐̋̎̽̏́͗̏͐̉͐͐̓̈͋̿͒̓̿̐̒͆͌͆̃̉͊͂͋̆̊̒͑́́̈́̽͛͌̅̅̓̊͂̋̽̍̍͊̊͆́̑͆̓̑͆̓̑̐̂̓̀̎͗͆͒̏̊̐̔̀͆̒͊̈́̈́̈́̅́̾̆̒́͋̓̎̋͋̉̊̓̀̆̅̀͑̋̐͑̌͆̏̇̀́̔̎̂̅͊̽̋͛́͐̾̌͛̀͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̠͇̣͇̞̼͖̼̲̩̦̳̲͓̯̲̠͚̻̣͕̟͉̟̖̤͙̣͉͉͖̹̲̘̠̥͔̘͙̪̘̰̜͈̣͍͓̜̝͇̬̲̬̝̰͖̩͊̿̐͆͐͛͊̅̈́̽̎͐́͗́͛̾͌̂̓̄̂̓̈́̀̾̊͋̏̑͊̈͑͊͑̃̓̊̆̎̃̆̈́̐͂͒̒̈́͊̅̾̽̂́̂̃͊͋̀̎̃̔̄̅̿̅̊̉̓͊̾̄͐̽͒͒̊̔̒̉̈́̏̿͊͋̀̔̈́̉̊̑̆̑͗̃̿̅͒̾̾͂͆̓͌̉̾͑̏̃͗̓͋̓̏̈́͑͋͋̇̒́̍̅͊̔̎͛͂͂̌͋̉̉̐̄͊̽̏̊̌̄̾͐̆̾̽̿̋͂́͛̐̓͆͊̾̊̄̾̈́͊͗̊̈́̊̒̉̉̃͗̽͆̋̾̔̍̎̈͛̆͗͊͊̎̈́̾̈͂̇̊̽̍̋̽̈̏̿͛̈́͑̎͌̈́̒͌͗̇͆͂̒̎̀̈́͑͐̓̒͌́̅͑̽͂̌̋̃̀̃̓͌̓͌̏̒̄̐͌̊̏̂́̉̄͌̌̎̔̃̓̄̒̒̉́͊͑̔͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̯̫̭͕͍̠̖͚̜̞̙̘̬̝̬͚͙̳͍̥̞̮̙̺̹̹̪͎̭̲̭̬͖̟̰͈͎͔̝̘̬͕̝̟̰̟̘̼͎͇̘̳͓͇͎̺̬͙̜͕͓̱̠̝̥̮͍͍̪̣̖̫̺̖̯̱̰̯̦͈̪̪͕̭̹̲̺̫̫̟͓̩̹͔̹̦͕̯͉͎̪̻̱̪̻̺̠͚͕̜̼̫̥̦̗̞͎̮̘͈̼̬͕̫̲̬̘̫̭̟͖̣̟̮̰͔̘͇̳̥͇͕̪̻̻̲̙̪̻̭̦̲̱̘̩͍̪͔͈̱̪̬̣͚̠͉̻̬̬͓̲̥̰̮͈̠̬͚̮̲̝͕̦͓̳̮̠̳̖̰͓͔̣͓̮̖͎̫̰̂̌͑̏̒̈͗͌̈́͂̉͐̇͑̌͊̍̃̃͛̎̓̓̐͐͊́̌̓̏͛̅́̄̇͌̄͒̊̌͑̈́̌͑̓̆̍͌̉̈̓̽͊̀̑̃̈́̽̍̎̋̊͂̒̈́́͌̎͒̀͐̆̎̌͋̃̐͒̽̐̆͂̒͑̋̀̓́̑͌͛̌̽̾̋͊̔͛̈́̉́͊͋̏̃̾̾̈́̆̉̇̈̍͌͊̀̅̔̐̈̒̂͂̂̓̒͊̀̓̅͒̀͋́̈́̍̒̉̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͓̞̯͉̙͕̹͇̣͓͚̥͉̯͇̬̫̠̠̖̮͇̩̼̫̹͓͉̺̣̬̪̟̦̪͎͔̰̦̜̭͇̳̟̘̤̰̮͔̞̗̘͔̱̟̤͖̝͙̟̼̱͕̖̱̰̺̠̩̦̲̰̯̬͉̼̙̮̺̺̦͕̦͉̻̺̻͕͇̜̭͚̳̖͚̲͉̻̟̜̣͓̬̮͕͈̠͔̘͈̻̹͉̠̖̦̼͖̜͍͕͚̜͍̥̟̲͓̣̹̼̞̭̬̠͓̝̟̬̰̪͚̗͍͖̖͇̯̠̜͚̥̻̼̗̼͙̘͈͚̞͉̣̻͇̦̜̜̪͌͑̀̏̑͛͑̅̾͋͐̔͑͐̄͑͂̈̾̀̓͑̊̐̿̈̏̍̍̔̈́̅̀̂̇̈̀́́͊͆̄̅̏̏̒̌̆͐͑̇́̽̈́̉̅̽̔̅̓̈́̍̋̾̎͗̊̑́͛̾̉̿̀͌̀͗́̇̑̓̋͐̈̒̀̾͌̈́͂̔̑̊͗͑̊̑͌̐̒̃́̈́̂͗̿̀̓̽̽̑̂̍͋̍͒̃̈̉̾̅͊̓͒̓̃͗́̔̅̒̽̆̎̔͋́̏͌̄̓̐́̈́͗̒̽̋̄̀̆̾̈́́͌̿͌͂̏̒̌̐̋̐̀̈́̀̀͑̑͛̓̍̂̌̉͊̓͗̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̢̢̢̧̡̛̼̤̙̼̲̩͔̦͙̰̫͎̫̘̼͈̦̩̲͇̹̫̻̟̻̞̻̤̱̙͕̘͕̳͙̹̜̥̜͕̖͖̥̈́͐̀̍̉͑̍́͐͊̉͆̿͆̐͐̔̐̇̐̿͑̐͗̂̎̃̎̑̃́̿͑́̐̑̈́͐͌̉̈́͛̓̿͊̈̉̋̒̾̎̃̀̀̅̀̊͒̅̇̅̽̀̐́͆͐͒́́̉̆͋̿̐̆̇́͊̃̌̋̅̈͛̉̄̓̍́̏̋̅̅̌̊̈́͂̏̈́͆̽̂̔͑̾̊̃̓̌͑̍̈́̓͆̎̀̋͗͗̓̎̽͐͗̾͐̊̓̎̍̄̑̎̊̉̾͑̌͋͐͐̽̽̊̌̌̏̓̿̊̈̽̈́̀̒͒͗̐̔͑̃̍̄̃̽̈́̎̉̅̃͌̾̿̂̏̃͑͊̒̌̈́͂̅̃͊͒͛̌́̌̓́͆̂̊́̅͐̇̒̏̂̎̀̋̄̎͗̓̈́̐̋́̀̿̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ḿ̵̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̻̬̝̰͔̹͖͕̣̠̫̰͕̲̤̗͕͍͖̣̫̭͖̦͖͇̘̳͍̲̱̲͉̝̪͙͉̪͙͔̜̺͙̱̮̜͚̹̟̫͎͚̟̥̜̠̦̗̲̭͖̖̖̹͕̠͙̲͉̻̞̜̤͉͖͉͔̼̙̺̪̮̺̥͙̘̦̦̮̩͖͖̙̙͕̻̠̩̠͉̠̼͙̙̘̣̳̠̘̞͍̯̱̻̺̼͈͔̗̗͉̻̳͖̩͓̗̻̹̻͍̬͉̻̠̱͕̞̤̠̺͓͍̘̜̭̳̦̪̳̗̭̝͇͔̱̻̮͚̙̖̟͔̯͓͉͙̺̜͑̽̃̾͌͆̎͒͒̓͂͐̓̽͌̈̅̈́͑̏̅͌̄͑̿̈́̓̀̅̓̀́́̓̏̍̂̾͛͑̆̐̑̄̾̾̃̏̌̿̈͛̈́͂̌̍͆̆̂͒̑͊̍͛̒̌̇̊̃̎̈́̂̅̑͌͐͛̈́͆̆̈́̑̄̈̈́͌̀͛̊̌͐͐̀̅͒́̓͛̀́́̋̆̉̐͂͊̑̄̓͋̾͛͊̔͆̽̊͋̓̑̀̏̓̽̓̏́̓̂͌͆̽̊̓̄̔͊͂̀̑̍͐̅̅͛́̄̽̐̀͗̂͐̏̿̏͂̂͋͌̾͆͋́̉͌̍͒̓̅̔͒͛̅̒̓̌́̉̀͛̄͂͗́̋͑̄̎̆́̎̉͛̉͆̈̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̵̡̢̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͔͙̣̱̟̣̪̪͓̞͍̪̥̙̠̳̬̪̙̯̣͖̜̠̣̪̩͖͔̱͙̠̭͔̯̼̰͔̪͇̜̙͍̣͇͖̦̯̭̖͓͉̺̜̠̻͓̰̠͉̦̗̖̱͖̲̣̞̰̥̣̝̫̟̺̯̞̥̻͚͙͈̮̮̱̱͖̪͚̳͔͔̼̣̜̹̲͊̂̈́͋̐̇̋̔̓̎̎̿̈́̓̈́̀̄̍̾̅̄̔́̌͊̐͐̈͂̓͂̈̅̓̓̀͒̊̑͑̀́̽͆̄̂́͗̄̓̾̆̔̊̈́͋̄̀͂͊̋̍́̒͌̽͊͑̑̈́̀͊̓̑̉̑̀̔̇̊̃́̀̎͑̊̓̽́̆͒̀̿̃̇̒͒͛̈́̏̌̈́̎͊͋̀̓͑̂́͆̓͐͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ơ̶̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̹̪͕̳̳̙̪͓̤̼̥̫̰̘͓̣̱̩̻̯̼̬͕̠̼͇̺̤̤̳͓̠͇͙̭͓̯̤̭̱͖̙̱̝̝̭͚̫͉̗̱̬̺͎͖̞̳̺̥͔̱̰͇̝̪͓̭͕͍͕̙̼̤̩̰̥̟̣̺͍̱̱͎̖̳̩̙̦͍̞̩̦̯̰̼̣̻̰͕̖͚̰͓̟̰̻̟͙̮̠̖̰̯̯̗̺̗̺̘͖̰̙̰̣͇͚͉̭̯͇͇͎̺͇͕̲̗̭̩͔̗̠͎̹̼̲̳̭̣̫͍̻͇͇̩̤̣̮̣̯̲͇̘̳̮͕͔̲͖̥̣͈̝͙͖̤̣̳̣̱̙̹̭̣͍̤̘̙̦͖͖͇̣̼̺̙͓̘̞̰̲̪̩̲͚̖̟͙͕͍͈̠̥͙̳̹̲͕̳͔̯͔̤̥̱̤̗̭͙͍̲̹̱̤̮͍͎̟̘͉̰̞͚̰͇̭̰̻͓̗̜͕̟̜̄̓̒͗̐̀̌̐̽̌̿͛͌̋̋̏́͊̓̎̈͋̈́̋̅̾̈͐̐̔̓͐̎̽̋̾̓́̈́͛̉̒̒̍̈́͌̄̐̑̑̾̽̋͑̽̄̔̄̿̉̑́͌̌͊̉͐͑͆̃̎̔͌̈̿̇̋͐̾̋͋̈́̌̄̇́́̂͑͛̆̉́̾̀̏͆̇̌̄̐͌̿̀̂̀̇̒͊̓͛͋̆͒͗̓̃̂̄͐͊̈́̋̍̀͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̵̢͎͔͔͚̣̹̤͖͓̖̳̜̩̳͔͕̮̭̣͓̳͍͈͓͕̭̗̭̱̠̟̩̞̯͈͓͖̹̭͚̙̘͉̺͓̩̆͊͋̿͛̌͗̃̿̾́̈́͜͜͜͜͝ę̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̣̳͕̤͔̯͚̬̞̥̹̙͖̥̻̺͕͙̫̰̥̺̭̟̠̘̖̬̼͚̞̤̟͇̼͈̖͇͕͖͉̟͍̲̞͚̻͇̥̭̗̜̙̫̞͎͇̭͖̯̳̣̤̲̭̮͓̬̫͚͙̰̥̥̱̗̜̜̤̫̭͉̪̫̦̜̳͚̪̪̘̳̣̘̣͕͚͙̯͓̺͈͚̰̹͚̠̱͕̲̥̪̰͕͓͚̺̪͕̞͔̯̳̖̯̟̩̳̪͉̯̠̼͇͓͔̗̭͔̙̯̹̫͕͔͎͖͈͚̙͉̙͔͇͚̝̳̮̱̪͎̤͉͍̲̯͖̦̟̫̖̩͈̰͍̣̘͙̜̱̣̩̖̤̱̱̼̗̤̫̖̗͇͓̙̣̔̏́͂̑͋͗͒͊̓̄̋̀͊͊͑̓̏͋̿̋̍̅̊͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̧̢̡͇̜̤͖͔̹̟͈̗̼̯̫̘̲̪͚͖̪̹̣͚͈͍͕̘̭̫̬̤̥͉̺̞̯̠̫̤͉̣͎̲̖̮̱̫̝͉̮͚̤̙̞͇̬͚̟̺͙̟̫̟̯̞̗͉̮̙̺̫͙̟̫̹̤̦̻̻͕̼̫̲̥̜͇̭̖̲̲͉̪̤̯͈̘̩̯̩̘̜̹̺͓͍͉̟̲̟̯̠̘̥̩͕̙̮͉̱̤̳̦̣͓̭̳̝̘̼̣̫̲͓̖̱͈̀̄͒̃̿͌̎̇̃̉̈́̃̍̂̄͐̂͗̐̎̿̆͛̈͒̐̌͑͒̍̂̇͋̾̈͗̄͑̇̽̊̌͑͂̑͑̂̊̾́͛̑̊̊͆̐̄͋̎̏̈́̈́̉̏̃͌̀͊͗̊̎̋̾̍̾̉͗̈͗͂̉͑̈́͂͂̈́̿̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̴̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̜͍̦̤̞͙̲͙̗͕͓͍̬̻̞̰͍̠̳̦͇̘̙̞͚͉̘̪̱̰͎̭̯̱̼̙̯̣̳̂̊̎̐͌͌̈̄̎̅̐̓̀̈́̈́̌̓̄̄̉̔̇͋̓̋̈̒̈͐̀̅̅̓̇̇̈́͐̈́̾͛̆̋̏̊́́̓̈͛̃͗̌̀͒͑͒̀͊͂̄̋́̓̏̔͐̽̀̔͐̏̈́̀̈́̓͆́͗̓̋̊̒͗̿́̑̈́̀̉͐̀̏̾́̎͋̈́͒̈́̑̓͐͂̄̽̈́̍͋͛̽͛͛̀̋͛̐͒̅͐̏̑̑̈́̂͋̀̋̿̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅà̷̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̗̣̠̞̭̪͕̰̼̙̠̥̞̱̞̼̗̥͈̝̻̝͎̼̩̦͎̯͙̗͈̟̘̟̟̥̭̳̘̣̝̬͈̼̭̻͙̤̘̝̦̳̮͍͈̣͉̰̤͚̺͉͔͙͙̫̠̘͜ͅͅį̶̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̛̗̤̪̠̮̼̦͓̰͓̜̜̘̖̣̬͙͕̦̤̦̘̩̪̩̬̰̜̩̠͇͖̳͈͔̰̙͖͖͓̩̯͇̞̟̗̻̟͔̪̦̭̮̰̫̗͉̱̮̯̦͈̦͈̩̯͙̺͐̅͋̓̀͐̈́̉̾̉̉͊͑̄̒͗̌́͂͊͑̈́̾͆́̔̆͊̒͒̓̆͆̃̍͗̓͋̏́͒͊̀̆͂̎͑̏̀̅͗̓́̈̃͋͆̏͒́̃͛̈́̽͋͗̀̾̔̅̈́̽̿͆̓̅͛̈́̒̑́͂͆͛͑͂͂̓̔̊̌̅̉̃͆̍͒͋̉́̌̍̿͌̅̀̿͒̈̄̐̈́͛́̽̓̐̄̇̈́̎͋͐͐̋̀̎͑̏̒̐̎̾͑̈́̏̅͑͒͌̿̍̾͒͗́͊͌͊͂̔̒̍͐́̾̉̄͋̈͒͊͗̏̓̓̄̈́̉̂́̾̈́̽̎͐̅͌̍̌̅̈͒͐̅̌̄͌͌̈́̅̇͂̊̈́͐̏͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠d̷̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͓̱͇̮̜̼̫̝͍̺͇͙̤͇͎̻̻̦̹̻̰͎͔̣̟̟̖͇͇̝͇͙̜̟̦̼̗̙͓͍͓̦͎̻̣̩̪͈̥̪͎̜̠͓̤̝͇̙̠̺̼͖̥͔̤͎̟̪͓̖̳̩̤̙̭̘̹̜͉̣͔̮̯̝̯̤͇̗̞̼͙̱͕͉̩̮̟̘͔͉̺̜͉͙̼̟̘͉̼̗̪̲̝̹͉̜̺̺̞̩̻̙̗͚̣̰̖̹̲̰̥̼̺̥̙̥̭̘̯̝͉̖͇̘͔̜͎̥̣̜̦̦͉̼͓̬̭̥͋͗͑̈́̌̐̎͑͛͂́̏̿̂̈͆̒́͛̏͐̅̒͗̀̈́̋̀̆͒͒̀̇̆̋̓͒͗́̑̔͆͌͒͌̎̉̏̏̿͊͒̈́̑̊͒̄̌̀̈̉̽̊͆̊̄̔͋̇̀̆͋̀̊̽̓̍̀̿͒̿͂̀̓̒̍̇̉̈̐̏͌̆͌̇̐̀͗̐̀̐̌́̀͛̃̑́́̃̉̔͊̐̄́͊̋̇͐́́̊̃̈́͊̀̈́̋̌̈́̏̋̋̋͛͗̓̌͑͗̀̄̊̊̐̂̉̊́͛̿̇̐̄̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͓͉͕̤̗͖̣̙̥̜̙͓͙̗͖̹̰̹͙̳̥̲̣̬͎̜͍͓̭͖͓̘͙̭̭͈͕̪̻͓̖̳̥͇̭͕̟̹̘̻̮̦͓̫͉̺̲̳͎̯̼̮̤̞͇̥̲̙̪̼͈͇͖̮̭̤̟̭͎̞͕͇͈͔͇̩̫̹̲̪̬̗̠̫̦̼̖̗̥̦̱̖͕̪͙̠̬͎̳̣̹̞̳̈́̓́̈́̑̒̌͛̐̉͆̇͋͒̂̊͆̔͂̆́̿́͒̀̿͂̆̆̒͂͛́̈̂̆́̽̑͊̍̏̄̌̈͑̀̆̋̐̍͆͌̐̿̀̉̾͌̆̌̔̐̍̿̌̇͑͋̏̓̽̋̍̌̄̈́͂̈̈̑̇̇̉̒̓͂̀̀̾̌̑́̓̏̈́̅̓̒̏͛̆̽͌̈́͛̅̃̀͒̈́̒̂̏͋͐͊͐̅̀̍́͌̽̇͋̏͆̌̔͒͐̏̈̃̄̅̄͌̂͛͒̀͊̏̽̊̈͛̓͐̽̆͂̆̔͐̉͌̽̍̊̊͂̾͑́͊̑̋̒͑̎͗̾̽̌̿͐͋̑́̉́̏͂͒̎͒̾̑̌̀̍̈́̄̈̀̈́̅͂͂̍͑͛͂̅͂̆́́̉̈̋́̿̏̋̾͌̈́̈́̌̍̋͐̍͐͋̉̂̇͑̈̽́̾̓͗̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̢͇̣̯̰̙͉͚̺͍̱͔̣̻͓̝̺̭̝̳̰͈͔̦͍͈̬͍̯̹͓̝͎̝̤̼̠̲̬̭͇̠̤̪̳͚̜̥̤̯͔̭̗̟̙͇͉̖̟̹͍̼̪̖͍̫̩̟̩̥̦̬̟̼̭̯̫̫̳̪̮̖̲͙̟̩̬̱̼̩͍̠̱̻͖̥͖͕̳̙̦͈͙̦̲̙̠̤̘̬̟͍͉̯̫̲̩̲̻̣͖̬̖̖͚̫̯̞͍̦̗̥̘̭̳͙̥̪̫̹͉͕̭̳̠̩̮̩͍͙͚̪̾͑͑͐͌̐̐́̽̏́̋͛͋̇̃͊̓̔̀͛̀̈́̓͊̀̀̇̌̓͌̑̓̏̿͂̀͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̡̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̳̻̭͈̱̖̲̬̭̩͔͚̹̤̗̤͛̔̅̈́̀̄͒̓̏̏̂̔̾̍̓̽̿̓͌̓̄͛̄͂̀̾͛̾̄͛͊̏̅̋̎̐͗͐̿͂̒̒̏̎͂̍͑͂͐̈́̓̀͂͊̒̽̐̆̋̂͐̿͋͛́̿̀̾̀͛̐̈́͂̑̓̆̉͗̋͂͛͂̈́̈̒͗̀̔͊̌͐̎̅̏̃̐̈̂̓͛͆̔̐͒̋̂̿̔̑̾̊̋̒̄̌͛͐͛̓͌͋͋͐̈́͑̆̓͋͊̀͛̀̾͆̀̑̈̌͐͑͂͋̅͑̄̈́̈̍͗͗͐̔͋͌̍͋̿̎̀̀̋̀͛͊̊͊͗̄̀̿̒̍͂́͆̑́̎̈̈́̊͂̅̉̔̽̈́̓̿̅̾̈́̌̉̎̋̆̃́̀̄̍̇̈̐̄̀̈́̌͐̂̏̆̓͂̆̒͋̒̇̀̑̀͋̀̀̆̊̃̀̊͆̀͒̓̔̈́̉̐͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅm̵̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̤̖̱̞̜̩̤̤͔̖͚͔̯̤͓̪̩̭͖̱͔̤̰̦͔̘̲̗̹̣̟̣͉͇̻̺͕͚͓̭̠̫̜̭̰͎̙̤̮̱̞̺̖̞̤̗͉̺͍̥̙̟̱̬̣̜̱͈͉̝͓̮̻̬̗̞͔͍͈̼͇͔̝̘͇̰̻̫͍̠̪̝̗̲͔̰̼͚̈́͊̐̄͛͐̀̀̅̂̌̎̃́̌̔̈̎͆͊̊͊͒͂̃͒̇̑͆̽̓̽̀͆̌̆͗̈́̌̃̈́̿͂͐̿͗̑̒̌̓̈́͐̆͗̓͋̈́̒̏̒̊̑̃́͂̌͋͊͂͛̏̆̿͗̿̿̈́̿̂̄̅͂͐́̂̂͑̈́͆̇́̾͒͑́͒̍̓̅̊̓͑̇̃̂͐͊̎̋̐͊̍͐̍͋̾͛̒́̆̔͛̾͑͊̇̌̈́̇̃̈́͛̆͛̎͑͂͗̽̑̂̉̎̆̾͆̂͑͊̈́̽́̐͗̆̎̓͗̈́͊̏̓́̊͆̓̈̀̀̇͋̉̔̆̐̽͆̈́̊́̋̈́̓̀̾̎̈́̿̂̈́̂̂͛̒́́̂̑̌̑͌̃̅̎̇̂̇̐̿̀͋̊̇͑͆͌̔͛͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̪̳̱̙̥̩̜̹̠̣͔̭͓̗̭̩̳͕̳̤̜̙͎̪̯͖̞̼̖͖̝̤̘̜̯̼͈̗̺͍̠̻̼̫͎̮̜̣̺̥̹̲̦̭̜̣̖̙̹̣̦̮͔̮̮̙͈̩̬̺͙̣̥͉̜̖̣͓͎̯̲̺͇̮̹͙͕͓̮̦̫͔̤͖͓̤͖̫͔͉̟̣͎͖̖͉̮͚̺̠̮̠̩͉̤͚̼͉̲̤̯̱͖͇̜̟͈̣̣̣̜̣͚͔̳̤̩̮̥̥̠͖̗͎̰͙̼̳͇̫̫͉͉͔͇̖̗̲̥͙̙̥̤̯̙͙͔͔͖͔̪͇̖̻̬͈̫͇͕̺̤͕̰͇͎̰̬̬̖̫̥͇̞̂̒̉̄̐͑̔̈̈́͒̂̑͒̋̍̆̀̆̓̎̾̏͊̂̆̌̓̋̏͗͆́̒̌̓͑̎̽̆̐̈́̊̈͌̈́͐͌͊͛̀̅͛̀͆͑̀̒͋̇̇͌͐͛̓̈́̓̋͆͂̑̌̔́̇͒̀̉̅̓͛͋̈́͋̇̍̃̽̇̂͒̀͐͋͗̆̋̃̑̏͂̾͑̉̍̾̊͋̉͂̀͐̐̈̾̂̉́̾̅̍͗̋̾̔̊̑̀̄͋͂̇͌̓̈͗͊̄̀͌͌̊̓̏͐̑̓̀̊̈́́̂̄͛̾̂̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̧̤̯͇̺͖͙͎̼̜̝̯̫̬̺͈̞̳̳̥̩̬̻̫̞̼͉̙̜̥̝̪̩̺̬̖̰͕͕͈̬̰̝̪͈̟̹̟̲̜̼͓̮̳͕̫̙͉̩͙̠̱̳̠͍͔̰͙̺͉̞̮̟̼̲͉̝̟̗̫͕̼͈̻̤͇͈͉̲͇̙͚͇̜̭̜̘̲̻̠͍͕̥̭̮͚͉͎̤̪̖̭̈̽̉̑̉̓͛̎̍͌̌̂͆́͊̍͗͑̊̐̑̆̃̽̐̄̐̓̊͋̅̈́͒̓̓̽̃̃͋͗̌͗͐̀͜͜͝ͅͅţ̸̢̢̡̨̜̩͉̥̠̩͎̺̱͈̦͖͍̦̳̥͗̑̉̀̔̀̌̑̎̾͂͋̈́̐̅̐̄͗̈̈́̑͗͑̄͑̅̐̾̈́̈́̽̿̃͂̓͐͑̔̌́̓̍͋͐͋͒̌͌̋̂̉͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝į̸̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̺̲̱̥͉͚̳̖͉̥̖͙̻͉͕̙̼͓̥̩͚̹̥̩͕͇̬̗̠̱͓̙̤͎̠͍̟̣̠̖̖̳͓͉̩͕̜͙̜̪͖̙̤͉̦̤͖͍̙̥̪̪͇̫̹͇̲͖̜̩͎̺̣̮̯̻̘͖̪̝̯́͋͌̎̈́̔̏̒̔̾̿͛͂̀̍̍́͊͊͑̈̈́̇̄͐͐͊͌̿͛̔́̓̽̔̂̈́̿͊̈͊̾͋̈̐͒̄́̾̔̈́̄̀̀̌̾̓͆́͑̉́̀̽̃̋̋͐̀̈́̐͌͑̅͊́̿̅̂͌̎̀̑̈́̔̍̇͂̄̇̐͗̓́̅̽̈́̄̏̌͐͒̾͌̂̒̂̔́̈́̎̀͆͛͊́̈́̂̈́́̓̋͒́̄̆̽̽̅̄̓̉̍̆̿̍̉̅̓̅̆̓̏̀̋̇͗̑̌͐̆̃̈́͋́͂̃̀͋͑̈͛͑̎̒̒̀̊̃̓̀̉̓̀̔̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅm̶̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̦͔̦͚̱͈̗͉͍̻̜̠̩͚̝͎̰͙̺͓̘͍̗̣̜͉̬͚̤̤̭̝̲̝̹͓̘̲̯̳̜͇̥̱͖̼̱͎̜͔̝̜͙̟͍̱̙̻͉̠̜̰̘̩̺̳̭͖̺͇̖͚͚̖̘̪̺̩͚̩͇̲̼̯̱̘̯̳̹̦̥̲̙̦̗̥̝̻͉͚̬͇̞̗̩͖͚͉̬̰͙͍̖͛͌̾͛́͒͆̅͋̓͌̀̅̐͒̽̑͌́̂̌̓͂͘̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̩͇̹̺̬̼̲̫̫̝̰̝̺̩͖̪̫̦̻̺̰̫͙̜̘̻̝͍̘͎̣͈͚̹̰͖̥̺̭̼͔͍̙̭̻̘͓̘̻͕̖͈̯̲̻̉̊̀̓̉̾̉̃̔̈́̀̌̿́̍͂́̆̓̅͗͛̀̾̾̉͊͗̓͆̄̂̀̈́̐̑͋̅̾̾̾̇̎͛̔̿͒̀̍̓͊̈́̄̀͆́͑̀̌͌̇̇̄̇̈́̉̎́̑͋̃̈́̀͗̓̾̓̉̋̀͑͊̒́̑̔̽̀́̀́̌̅̉̂̍͊̆̀̑̋͌͆͌̀̐̾̓̅͛͗̀͑̂̀̏̀̎̀̇̍̀̆̾͛̇͗͑̉̿͛̿̃͂̅̀̇̈̍̒̃̈̈́͒̿͊̈́̇͊͌́͊̉̏́̓̈͒͛́̓̈́͂̄̓͋̏̀̇́͑̿͌̆͛̍̎̓̍̽͑̓̂̓̇̈́̾̌͆̃̀̀̓́̍̍́̓͗̌̓̏̀̎͆́̽̌̈́́̏́̇͂̉̈̀̍̊̓̓̈́̓͛̎̊̀́̄̏̋̏̈́͒̎͒͋̎͂̐̈́̾̀͛͊͑̀́̾̎̓̄͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̛̛̛̣͍̥̣͚̞̤͂̏̅̅̏̐̃̇͌̈̃̐̎͌̓̏̾͛̓͗̆̒̈́̄͑̍́̆͛̃̾́̈́̉̽̍̇̒̏͂̆̃͆̔͋̾̽͆̾̂͂̄͂͒͆̔̏̽́͒͋̑̎́̆̔́͆̍̓̇̔̏̍̎͐́̐̈͒̀̋̈́͛́́̈́̊̽̌̈́̈́͋́̈͂́̂̑̇͒̇͑̇̈̇̆́̇̌͛̈́̂͑͆͆̔̿̐̔̀̈́̇̕̕̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ǎ̷̧̧̧̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̪̫̩͎̮̲̱͈̗͔͔̥̻̦͚̲͓̭̰̬̞̦̖͍͈̰̥̥̘̞̠͖̬͚̜̭̰̟̫͚̗̣̗͇̼̜͓̣͖̰̱͚͈̲͔̟͓̻͎͔͚̤̖̙͙̲͈̗̜̥͔̫͉̭̘̬͙̲͇̣͕̱͎̬̮̳̜̮̟̤̩͚̻͕̦̲̯̞̖̺̝̻̬̱̼̣͍͇̜͕̮̘̟̳̮̱͙̩͓̩̤̟̙̘͖͈͎̦̺̲͚̈̄̈́̍̀̈̿̒̾̀͆̍̏̔̋̈́̏̓̅̽̊̏͒̏̋̈́͌̈́͐̈͂̀̌̅̿͆̄̅̀̔̎͒̎̂̿̐́̀̿̈́̈́͑͋̂͐̒̀́̀̊̉̆͛̈́̇́̓́̈́̎̓̍̅̍͋̊̊͛̂̓́̈͂͑̊̈́̍̋͆͛̔̑̀̎͂̀͗̈́̈̔̍̍̔̂̉̄̔͂̓̏͛̊͂̀̒͂͐̂͑̇͛̀̍̐̎̍͒̋̋̄̆̒́́̎̏̇̿̆̃̄̄́̄͒̄͋̂͌̿̉̍̏͂͆̒͛͗͊̍̌̀̈́̇͆̀̽̀̔̌͆̎̓͂̑̈́̑̔̔̈́͐̆̎̓͌̓̌̓̾͌̍̓̈́̏͌̆̆̏͌͗̔̓́͛̾͂͋̌́͗̏̈́̏̀̈́͊͋̈́̏̆̈́̈͐̽̄̑͊̓̿̽̏̌́̿̾͋̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̵̡̢̛̛̛͉̺͇̰̻̦̟͉̎̉̍̇͒̀̆̉̈̏̿̇̇̾̎̄̔̀̑̔̽̈̔̋̂͋̄̐̋̌̌͒̐͐̅̔́̎͆͒͗̋̀̊̒̉̋̑̔́̐̏̈́̃́̈́͂͂̏̀̇̈́̈́͒͗͌͐̆͆̃̓͆͐͊́̃̋̔̓̋̔̄͗͒̊̂̾̍̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅo̷̡̜̯̱̪̙͇̰̺̼̥̠̲͚̬̙̟̣͓̭͓̘͕̜̱̯͖̣̦̠̞̬͑̂͑̕ͅ ̶̢̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̘̤͔̰̳̪̹͙̜͉̫̥̝̦̟̼͇̳̗̬̼̯̻͍̬̝̞̮̼̠̳̼̙̣̮̲̰̞͉̼̣͉͖̞͔̠̥̠̱̬̜͈̳̓̽̂͆͒̎̀̐̿́̾̈̓̓̍͒̈̓͋͒͋̐́͗̊̔̈̉̈́̅͂͗̐́̀͗̈́̿̋̈̓̏́͒̂̔̇̾̌̒̀̈̐̈̅̓͑͒̄̈̀́̄̊̑̿̏̒̀̓̀̾̔͆̈̆̐̇̍͂̋̾̂̓̂̿̊͋͛̍̽̿̿̈́̎̋̑̈́͆̊́̀̈́̑̑͐̀̈́̍̀̊͐̿̅͗͗͂͒͐͗̄̃̆̀̈́͌̈́̂͂̌̈́̑́̈́̉̌̑͋͂̑͒͐́͛̒͆͗̐̐̈́̓̌̿̃̾̑̄̌͒͛̉͛̌̿̿̀̈̈́̃̾̊̐̓̎͌͐̂̏̒̄̍̆͗̑̌̽͌͑́̉̈́̑̈́́̀͗̄̆̈́̂͆́̌̃͛̾͐͗̈́̌̓͒̀̎́͑͌͆̈͊̽́̉͆̽̀̄̎̆̿͊̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̴̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̰͓͉̙̯͖͔̮̩̲͕͕̥͙̪̘͇̝̰̦̟̬̼̲͉͚̘̝̬̖̞̦̪̺̹̮͙̲̼̦̱̯̲̭̯̟̱͇̞̣̤͇͎̫̳͈͕̗͙͙̰͉̬͇̬̦̳̹͕͔̱͍͚̳̥̝̗̗͙̥̬̫̣̟̦̹̟̼͕͇̹̩͕͖̹͇͍̰̹͓̱̯̼̭̮̻̫͈͍̯̫̀̒̔̒̈̑̌̌͗̿͂̋̆̓̓͒̏̎̏̉̊́̑̊̊̋͆̓̈́̒̽͛̽̊̒̓̓͒̾͒̓̎̇̿̀̌̀̐̑̑̔͐̏̈́̐̇́̌́̓̾͂̿̌͂̄͊͒͌̆̒̀̊̇̊̿̊̃̎̓̂̒́̈̌͑̉͆̆́͑̂̀̇̓̈͆̍͌͆͑̎̈́̆̒͊͌̌̿̏͊̆̈́̀͐̅̇̾̏̇́̌̅͑̅̃̋͂̄͋̋͛̍̈́̽̄̐̊͛͋̆̑̐̿͂́̃̅̔̋̈̀̿͒̂̄̈̅̑̽̆̆̒͗̈́̾͑͒͊̑̈́̽̋̀͂̈̄́̉̈́̆̆̓̃́͗̋͗̎̑̀̐͊̉̏̃̀̇͋͊͐̿̉̈́͐͛͌̽̋̈̏͂̄́̈̽̎͌͆̑́̔͒̎̒͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅẽ̶̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̤͍̞̩͙̝͙̙̲͔̼͓͇̻̣̙̞̖̬̻̠̟͙̰̰̫̳̜͉̭̘̜̺̖̝̫̩̺͖̜͕͈͍̰͙͙̺̙̥̤͍̞̱̫͍̫̝̮̳̳̮̮̯͙̺͓̩̩̝͉̻̞̦̬͇̭͙͖̜̙̳̪̳̫̗̯̲̖̳̺̳͉̱͍͉͍̝̻̼̰̥̙̰͚̭͓͍̹͙̱̼̺͖̖̜̜̹̦̬͇̥̻̝͚̯̹͎̩̫͖̤̦͉̜̪̗̜̦̯͕̗̲̘̯̭̿́̎̾̿̈̓͗͋͑͗̄͂̌̇͗͗̆̅̓͗̇̎́̃̿̎̓͂́̌͒̈̎͌̽̓̄͊̎̽̎͛̒̏͛̄̒̑͊̂͌̀̒͂̃̑̈́̿̓̈́͛̈́͂̓̐̊͌͂̔͂̑́̽̎̇́̈̋̔̔͒̓̀͑̄͌̈́̏̈́̍̔̈́̅͛̒̂̿̅̄̋͐̑͑̌̍̂̑͗͌̈́̿͗̿̇̑͑̋̐̍͛̉́̈́̋̇̔͒̇̑̍̈́͒͗͌̏̆̈́͆̀̋͒͐́̉͐̍͋͋̾̍̅̓͒̀̅͛̏̃͗̽̂̂́̓̎̋̉́͋̀̀̈́̉̅̓́̒͐̅̍̾̑͛͛͊̐̾̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̛͙͇̳͇̪̪̳̳̬͈͙̮̫̪̠͙͙̥̦̙̫͖̟̰͙̩̣̙̞̖̘̪̹̲̪͕̻͉͕̞̝̖͙̪̙̼̼̹̩̫̯͕̖̻̣͙̣̩̤̹̣̻͚̱͕̥̮̟̫̫̞̺̪̘͈̹͎̮̺̙͔̜̤̤̼̜̼͎͖̺̤̼͎̜̫̱̗͎̲̗͙̯͕͎̭̪̹̠̱͈̱̪̣̘͕̘̰̠͓͎̩͉̪̳̖͍̙̠̤͚̼̮͕̜̯͍̥̙̖̲̲̮̼̪̰̬̥̟͈̗̭̝͕̻̩̫̘̰̯͚̦͕̹̹̭̜̱̳̬̪͔̮̩͖̥͓͈͙͉̺̦͔͉͉͎̯̭̮͉̞͙̣͔͚̗̯̝̯̩̳̹͉̯͎̻̼̲̗̩̫̮̯̪͕̱̗̮͉͗͌̓̆̈́͛͑̈́̎̇̍̓͑̾̈́̍̈́̈̾͑̔̉̄͆̐̃͋̌͗͌̽́̀̓̓̂͒͛̅̈́͒̋̿̑̀͊̍͌̿̆̍̂͑̎̏͑͊́̀̊̈́̃̏͌̈́́͊̊͂̿͂͆͌̅̈̓̅̏̎́̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅở̴̳̻̝͓̼̺̘͙̻͓͚͈́̃̋͊̄͛͊̽̿̃͆̈̍̄̃͆̄̓̌͗̽͊̽̾͛̒͑̀̌̓̈́̊̎́̾̈́̌̓̿̎̓̉͆̆̀͛̊͋͂̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅr̷̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̖̥̺̻̻̺̣͓͍̱̖͕̝̘̣͈̲̖͓͍͕̲̲̮̭͕̝̻͍̲͚̻̜̖̖͚͈̖͚̱̞̬͙̱̲͔̖̹̘̘̗̳͕̹͉̣̫̤͉̫̱̪̥͙̠̗͈̝͉̪̩̘͓̞͇̰̤̳̥̥̜̫͙̠̦̪̥̻̼̖̣̼̞̹͙̱͉͖̪̩̫̥̖̦̬͔̩̩͍̟̬̱̺̺͇͙͖̟̻̗̮̙͈͈͎͖͚̰̳̟͉̙̙̲̮̙̲̜̖̪͉̥̹̱͚̲̥̗͈͈͖̜͉̙͖͍͖̰̥̻̙̞̬͉̳͕̜͖̹̗͈̰̤̮̘̜͙͈̣̳̣̳̪͎̩̙̜̱̦̖̭͇͉̭͖͖̩̞̫̟̩͎̣͔͖̹̰̞̭̩̗̞̠̳̙̝̬̻̙̼̝̖̈͐̏̄̇̒͌̀̉̂̆̀͒̓͑̋̓̅̓̆́̓̃̉̄̔̓̍͐́̓̄͑̐͌͗̀̆̈̀́̔͐̆̆̋̓̇̉͑̈̓͋͒̅̏̄͑̊̀̇̈́̀̈́͋͊͋̊̓̍͂̀̿͛̀̔͆͆͐̎͛̏̏͒͂̊͂́͒̌̒̔̉̊̅͒̃̏̑̇̃̀͂͛̔̈́͛͐͛̿̍̀̀̿̃͗̽̅͊̂̍̈́̄̉̐̿͗̈́̂͑̉͒̿̓̃͐̎̏͗͂̃̈́́̅̍̊͑͌̎͑͋̅̎͗̄͛̐̓̾͐͊̀̄͗̃̌̒͑̎̐̿̐̓́̈̎͛̌̇̒͐̇̅̄̄̋̅̋́̐̾̅̌̊̍͆̑̽̐̾͑̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͖̩̬̤̩͕͇͔͖̩̭̞͎̜̳͇̝̫̪̘͙̭̘̬̪̜̼̮̤̪͓͉̤̣͈͍͙͍̗̬͉̲͆̍̃̌̀͗̉̑̍̓̎͋͋̽͌̅͛͑̄̋̀́͒̆̎͒̆̾̏͛͗̍͗̿̇̋̋͆̇̉̆̈́̉̽̀͂͛͛͂̀͑̐͛́̔͂̃̈́͂̐͗͐̅̾̂͊͆̒̋͐͂̐̽̍͂̏̃̆̑̐̈̈́́̂̑̅͑̇̃̆̔̏̏̄̎̚̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̖͉̪̻̺̫͎͍̤̠̜̟͓̦͈͙̫̟̤̼̘͕̥͔̠̮̺̦͔̹̦̳͈̩̠̟̺̣̗̩̳̫̜͉̜̲̘̮̯̳̦̖̣̙͈̤͍̬̱̪͎̝͇̲͇̺̣͕̟̲͚̗̳͉̟̝͖͈͕̯̲̞̮̝̖̗͈̝̳̮̙͈̱̹͔͍̮̪̙̖̹̰̜͔̼̰̯͖̲͙̟̼̖̺̺̜͚̼̺̪̲̺̥̻̮̻͔̯̱̗̫̦͎̻̟͈̠͈̮̯͙̼̟̻͚̙̩̲͖͉̹̳͖̤̩̥̜̠̲̰̳̠̝̟̪̮̠̩͖͓͇͍̯̺͚̹̙̩̜̻̯̤̪̠̙̦̖͚͖̳̹̙̻̗̙̋̐̐̉͑̈́̈́̊͋̈̒͐̅̿͛̀̍̍̽̔̍̀͆́̽̎̎̔͛̽̀͑̆̆͊̈́͊̐̏͗̃̾̄̈́̔̆́̓͂̌͗́̔̆̑̇͛̅̆͒͐̌͒̏̅̊̂͋̇̀̃͐̄̓̿͛̊̄̏̽̐͗̾̈̅̈́̉̎̄̏̒̆̔͌̓̐̒͊͌̉͂̎͑̽͑̎̓̎̀͒̽͋̈́̈́͗̍̅͊̏̌͑̌̊̆͊̽̿̈́̀̉͊̓͛̓̈̀̅̑̐̆̾̃̌̍͂̈́͊͊̌̉̑̍̒̂̽̂̽̈̀̿̊͊̃͊̽͆̓̏̀̅̓̀̂̆̏́̓̏̓̈́̋͑͂̒̃̾͒̀̎̔͂̒̌̃̓̂̋̈́͌̌̆̆́͛̾̄̉̈̂͑́́̀͗̈́̎̂̏̃̀͂͒͛͗͑̇̌̋̎̑̈̅͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̯͚̞͇̺̜̬̩͈͍͚̗̩̖͓̳̟̰̻͔̭̳͍̘̠̳̝͖̜͔̝͙̜̥͍͈̯͓̪̖̺̮̗͚̺̝͍̬̼̝̱̺̭͙̦͉͇̥̲̝̟̼̳̥̪͚͎̖̗̱̹̣̣̝̭̫͈̭̠͍̘͕̪̠̟̟͉͇̟̺͖̬̤̱͓̮̻̬̤̣̘̬̙̮͖̳̦̞̼͈̞͉͕͚̪̀̔̈̔̾͋͌̃̃͑̋̋̅̏͐́̌͋̊̓͐̎̀̇̅͛́̈́̓̀̍̉͒͗͋͆́̃̈́̈́́̂̌̍̎́̌͋̉̄̊̀̈͑͛̇̑͊̐́̊̒̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̭̮̞̣̩͔͍̥̖̤̘̦͉͉͔̠̪̦̜̦̫̗͓̤̘̘͔̯͉͔̠̟̟̺̹̮̺̣͍̪͓̬̭̣̭̫̤̗̳̮͓̻̬͕͍̲͕͓̳̺̥͖̘̱̳͓̪̦̟͇̭͉̞͓͖̫̮͓̭̺͉̞̖̙̜͉̼͔̟͓͔͉̟̥͓̖̳͕̮̺̰̮̖̩͍̙̟͖͉͚̺͇̭̪̙̗̟̱̝̲̫̼̭̮̮̙̻͍̳̘̖̲̺̫̗͙͉͙̥̼̲̪̣̘͉̝̘̻̤̩̯̺͙͈̟̖̬̣͓̫̝͔̳̼͚͕̬̟͔͈̫̜̰̯͎̭͍͍̺̙̬̗̩̦̻̳̦̩͔͎̟̺͕͇̯̗̻̘͎̬͖̣̦̙̝͇̪͚̗̫̼͓̟̥͈̯̝̗̲̫͈͖͔̺̖̪̮̼̖̼͓̝̖͕͎͈͔͓͇̀͐͊͆͋̾̓̋̒̿̓̌̓̃̏͊̾̉̒̒͐̋̾́̀̽̿́̏̈́̄̋́̈́͑̾͊̽͛͑̏͐̄̂̂̾̀̒̃̉̎̾͑̐̑̽̽͂̈́̓̈́̀̃̿̑̊̂̒̿́̊͊̈́̽̋̿̒̐̑̅͐̓̇̈́̈́͂́̀̅̋̅͂́͋̒̃̅̓̐̏̋͛͆́̆͊̔̉̌̏̿̐̿̒̈̀̐̑̓̿̈́̒́̉̈̽̓̈́͒͊̈͊̅̈́͐͐́̑͑̅̿̒́̎̽̐̊́̂̾̿̑̾̈́͌̏̾͊̀̀̽̽̅̈́́͋͐́̅͗̒͐͛̏̑̿̓́̊̃̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̢̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̛̳͇̝̯̹͉̰̳͚̼̜̠̱̜͇̬̤̤͍͕̯͓̥̪̹̺̯̪̣̣͍̼̰̞͎̺̝̭̝͈̜̺̖̥͍͉͕̰̰̙̮͔̯͈͙̜͍͕̠̼̦͈̼͙̤͍̮͕̫̘͚͇̦̻̲͉̖͈̟̻͔̮̗͉̝̱̝̰̳̳̻͎͇̯̺̺͈̜̣̰͎̠͍̫͎̣͍̝̣̱̱͕͈̪̟̲̞͉̫̖̲̗̝̲̩̮̳̘̜̜͚̥̫̥͔̙̬̣̹̣̩̒̆͑͌͒́̊͑̉̀̒͊̔̋̀̿́̓̎́̾̍̀̅̏́̽̉̆̄̍͐̎̈̅̅̎̐̅̿̋̏͐͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅy̸̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̔̄̍̉̅͒̀̈́̎̈́̎̾̿̀͛̾̌̐̔͆̓̅͑͗̈̈͂̃̈́͐̎̇̏̌̇̿̈̾̆̆̄̋͒͋͒̊́̋͑͌̈́͛̊͋́̌̈́̓̊̀̏͂́̀̈́͗͑̀͂͊̈̄͒̓̋́̿̄͌̎̈́̒͆͐͆̿̔̄͂̇͆̑̍̃͗̀̓̌̀̍̃́͐̌͒́̌̃̆̃́͑̿̀̒͂͂̔̃̾̉̓̆̀̇̓͆̋̋͊͐̉̅̉̒̂͑̿̅̈̄̃̂̈́̒͊̑̌̉́̄̐̑̌̋͂̿̈̄̉̆̒̈̀͗̌͛͛̓̔͐͑̿̍̈̽͊̎͛̓̎̎̒̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ ̸̢̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̧̲̫̭̼̫͓͈̱̹̯͈̰̜͖̱͍̗̜̻͔̝̬̯̯̻͍͈͇̬͎̫͉͓̙͇̩͎̭̲̞̺͙̫̟̺͙͙̜̰͚̝̝̤̮͕̳̼̟̗̞͙̖̯̳̘̪̫̲̝͕̰̯͇͍͕̯͉͎̫̗̪̼̲̰͉̞̹̭̝̼̩̖͇̦̤̬̗̟͚͚̰̻͕͚͇͙͈͓̳̩̦̱̳̹̬̜̱̻͙͍͖͓̤̱̻͎͔̪̬͍̝̫̫͕̣̳̱̠̣̗̠̬͎͉̣̻̼̘̥͙̫̰̼̤̥͚͔̖̖̜͛̏̈̀̎͛̅́̅̽̅̍͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̥̣̩̤͈̦̬̭̦͇̺̦̫̺̭͎̱͙̙̗̝̗̣̫̲̻̖̣̺̦̙̞̙̩̖͕̬̣̬̗̣̯͇̯͉͙͎͇̥͙̮̳̝̗͚̯̺͚͖̝͚͈̼̱͈̫͓̰͙͖̯͎͕̯̞̟̤̤̜̺̬̹̩̠̙̪̲̗̙͓̻͚̯̙̳̪̬̙̞̻̠͚͚͉͈̘̘͉̳̮͍̣͉͍̝̮̹̜̣̗̻̭͓̻̬̜̖̠͓̟̯̦̲͍̙̩͇͕̺͖͉͚̜̲̣͎̺̜̺̥̫̙̰̪̺͔̜̘͚̹̹̼̟̺̬̜̮̩̹̰̻͙̳̟͎̃̃̀́̿͂̓̽́͆͆̿̄̔̏̑̎͊̑̂̃̋̊́͋͛̽̀͗̇̃́͆͐̃͌̿̇̈́̄̽̿̓͛̏͂͋̋͌͊̋̈̈́̿̏̎́͐̓̀͐͑̽̓̄̍̒͛͒̔̆̓̔͌͑̋̈́̎̑͆͋̐̇͒͛̀̐̽̽̎̀̄͌͐́̽̈́̊͗͌̌̊̈̊͒̇͑͗̄̅̆̔͒̀̅͌̔̓̓̑͛͋̒̾̈́̄̓͐̋͆̋̋̔͌͑͐̋͑͗̈́̀̾̀̀͆̿̌́̂̽̓̿̍̃͊͐͛̾̑̈̊͊̊̈́͊̋̊̀̽̏̋́͂̓͌̈̋̊̌̿̽̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỉ̴̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̪͓̖̬̝͍̗̼͖̝̰̼̥̤̙̠̺̮̖̞̥̹̹̣̩͕͕̼͈̬̣̘̯͓̼̭̲̟̺͉̟̘̭̝̰͈̟͚̼̫͖͖̣̩̥̻̩̰̫̠̯̻͍͓̮̜̗͈̠͈̮̘̰̰̰̟̞͑̈́͐͂͆̋̍̀̋̈́̋̀̒͛̃̔̆̅̅̄̃͊̓̈́̈̄̽̑̈́̀̎͛̀̈́̿̋̎̑͗̈̊͛̎̇̆̀̌͗͑̌͊̉̌̎͂͌̾̌͊͑̐̒͑̉͂̊͗̔͋̅̑̇̇͐̾́̆̂̎̋̃̽̃̇̃̃̈́̄̈́̈̈̂͂̓͋̒̑̎̀͒̂̆̀́͗̿̾́̈̈̽̊̇͌́̌͊̉͌̇̀̃́̽̈͌͊̓̈́̉͑̉̉̐̎̌͋̏̏̎͆̍̑̂͗͑̈́̂́̒̎͒͒̎̔̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ě̶̢̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̩̟͕̮͍̪͇͔͔̻̩͇͔̪̝͚͈̤̰̣͍̭̬̣̦̈͐̽̔̾́̈́̓̒̊̈́̾̃́̌͑̌̌̃̑̑͌̃̃̑̑̽̐̈́̈́͂͛͗̾͂̏͑͗̄͒̔͋͑͂͒͆͋́̄̀͗̐̉͂͐̀̃̓̔͊̾̐̿̾̈́̋̌́͒̈́̌̈̈̎͌͂̿̈́̂̃́̈͒̌̆̈́̓̀͗̔͌͐̎̍̒̆̈̋̄̅̃̍̔̉̽̒̂̆̓̂̑̂́̽̈́́̄̾̓̿̂̈́̈́̒̊͆̀̉̎̄͋́̏̑́̓͊̾̒̂͐̔̑͗̂̈̿̀͆́̓͋͋͆̏͛͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅd̷̢̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̙̲̱͉͎̪͓̮̺̠͈̦̮̖̤͈̭̟͕̮̖̖͚͙̝̹̥̺̠͇̩̝͍̦̱̗̥͔͚͖̞̟͓̲͍̲͍͖̳̩͚̳͕̖͕̮̫̖̞͓̗̯͓̳͎̥͓͇͈̻͕̖̲͖̣̩̭̺̭̣̬̞͚͇͈̩͓̭̠̼̞̦̘͙͇̱̺̮̲͖̺͖̣̣̗̭̣̖̟͉̼̮̪̞͖̞̬̜̲̣̮̙͓̰̰̠̤̫̱̣̤̻͇̪̪̝̪͈̫̦̫̭̩̺͔̜̯̞̗̺̤̭̘̤̖̟͈͕̬̠̞̲̬̪͇̖͍̬̪̪̪͈̬͓̠̝͇͉̱̫̥͙͚̟̲̬̹̭̰̪̱̯͇̖̪̱̠̣̝̬̙̱͕̯͖̗̙͖͎͓͎̣̘̼̮̩̝͙̦͎̭̫̟̫͉͎͔̹̫͎͙̩̗̤̘͍͙̹͓̈́̋̍͆̍̿̒̅̈̀́̐͌̆̿̅̈́͌̈́̎̄͋͒̌̆̓͗̆́̔̔̍̿̽̅̽̊̂̉͆̇̈͑̈̏͗̾͒͛̊̀͑͛̏̔̑̄̿̂̾̂̓̀̎̀̀̀̇͗̾͆̐̀̌̑̈́̂̀͐́̀̾̓̅̇̑̈͒̔͋͆̾̒̏̈́̆́͛̆̂̎̒̄̽̓̈́̔͂̿̊͋̑̄̀̒̓́̔͛̀̀̈͗͑͌̿̾̅̇́͑̐̾̏͐̋̈́̏́̐̍̋̈́̂̂̒́̇̂̄̋̑̾̉͊̊͂̽̅̊͐̊͑͊̒̂͌̊̍̒͛́̎͊̓̽̆̉̋̍͋̽̔̎̑̄͒̌̔̂̾̆̽͛͑̈́̔͑̒̏̈́̍̌͒͐̓̅̋́̓̅̽̓̓̋̀͊̋̔̽̏͐̄́̉̆̎͊͊̈́̇͊̍͗̓͑̓̀͂̌͒͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͕͎̪̥̙̻̹̼̱͎̘̹͖̬͖̖̦̥̬͚̹̰̣̠̝̣͔̖̣̱̳̝͖͓̠̯͕̳̙͖͉̺̥̪̖͕͔̲͎̞̹̪̩͍͓͇͚̼̦̯̝̭̱̯͖̩̘̗͈̝̮͓̗̯̰̯̖̘̖̙̦̫̥̖̰͔͚̝̯̖̦̙̬̠̦͙͖͉̭͔̦̣̜̖̬̺̦̰͎̺̺̜͈̼̖̰̻̤̦̱͖͍̤̰̩̗̝̣̙̟̘̤̲͕̗̱͎̞̹̺͙͚̞̺̱̟͍͍͉̲̫̘̖͎̠̽̇̋̀̃͊͋́͒̀̾̌̂͛̄͒͊̂̆̔̇́͂̄̿̎͑̓̈̑́͐̌̊̆̍̈́́̍̃́̔̐̽̇̐͆̾̃̉͒͌̊̏̈͆̔̍̃͆͊́̇͛͒͒̇̍̿̃̏̐̅̍̅͗̔̇̓͒̾̔́̀̑́̌̈͛̊̏̇̂͑̋̀̓̈̐̔̔̔̌̆̔͐̆̐́̂͋͂͑͒̔͗̾̅̿̓̃̔̿̀̇́͋̈́͂̽͛̑̔̀͑̾̏͐͂̑̈͋͗̉̔̍͐̀̐̇̈́̊̉͌̉͗̅͑́͂̌̐͋̏̂͌̏̍͒̊͋̓̄̃̈́̅̒̌͑̓̽͗̌̂̒̈̔̓͆͒͒̂̐͋̓̒̒̈̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̛̹̙͍̺̠͕̻̰͇̘͎͕̯͈̩̹̫̹̭̗̠͔͈͖̗̠͙̙̗̟̖̞͉͍̖͍̙̰͉͎̝̖̜̦̞̹̳̻̝͓̞̰̳͔̝̙͕̲̬͈͈̰͇͖̻͙͎͓̖͕̳̹̭͓̱̜̞̟͈̗̖̭̗͕̯̞̺͉̻̝͇̖̭͎͍̺̱͚͈̙͈̠̞̭̝͖̻͉̪̠̮̱͈̪͓̻̬̬̫͍͎̬͔͈͈͕̣͍̙̫̞̼̺̮̖̝̩̫͉̬̦̱̱̦͖͖̬̻̙̹̜͚͔̱͙̱̲̙̩̜̰̙̗͍͖̦̘̪̪͚͇͍͖̝͎͕̪͎̫̯̳͙̙͚͍͎̪͍̜̱̣̳̬̲̯͚̤̤̹̺͙̱̯̱͚͇̰̟͇͍̙̻̫͓̫̬͍̯͚̜͕̻͍̦̦̥̠̫̞̺̬̹͔͇̬̻̘̗̼̙͓̳̜̳͇̟̱̄̄̓̽̅̾̃̑̓̀͆̄̂̔̏̒͗̓͂̈̌̍̓͌͆̑͑̐͐͋̍̀̔̓̇͆͗͛́́̈̑̊͑͌͒̈́͋̆̏̓͐͆̾̓́̇̂́̀̑̾̈̄͌̈́̂͗̌̾́̀̋̄̆͛̆̉͂̑̈̀̈́́̊͒̎̀̑̍̋̓́̾̆̎̀͊̓̊̊̇̈́͗̀̂͒̎̀̎̌͋͆͂̂̋̉̃̌̏̎̄̾͛̓̃̈́͊̈́͐̈́̈́̀͂́̽͛̌̿̒́́̊̓̿̃̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̮͖̣͓͍̠̠̜͕̤̠͈̫̺̖̝̯͇͈̲̦̳̖̣̤̖̲̰̝̼̦̩͉̞̩͕̳̳̙͎̫̳̞̼̼̜͈̰͖̺̮̪̮̼͚̼̦̬̠͈̲̠̮̩̠͙̻̝̺̥̼͈̗̗͒̾̊̊͗́̑̽̑̒̀̈́͗̀̈́̐̃̔̈́̋̓̇̂̅͛̊̈́̎̂̃̂̌̋͒͗̀̄̓͌̃̐̓̽̀̓͋̄̏͛͛͐͒͛͂̆̄͛̌̓̃͂̿͌̎̍͂̆͐̒̂͊̓̽̃́̈́̍̃͒̑̈́̓̅̆͆̍́͋̒͂̒̆̇̈̈́͐̐̒̂̋͗̉͊̔̀͌́̾̈̇̑̇̎͆̍̀̇͋̍̅̓̔̊͋̽̿͌͛͋͑̀̾͊̂̂̎͐̍̐̽̈̂̐͋͛̑͂̈̽̅̾̌͒̐̂̈́̀͗̈͂̓̔͊̈̃͗̍̔̏̓̓̑͌̿̎̍̈͑̀̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̸̧̢̨̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̧͈̠̙̟͕̩̖͖̝̮͎̳͎̝̣͚̘͍̝͚̭͙̬̹̞̘̺̮̮̤̬͕̹̠̙̹̟̤͎͎͈̖̱̥̻̗̯̱̱͚͚̝̞͓̠̖̞̻̲͓̜̠̗̦͚̠̹̝̺͓̻̠̠͖̭͔͕̲͈̪͖̼̺͓͔̬̙̳͕̠̬̘̜̩͎̥͈̝̙̘̘͙̜̘͇̗͉̯̬͕̗̯̠̭̺͉̠̹͚̦̘̩̮͈͓̼͔̼͔̹͍͋̂̇̋̐̂̽̂́̽̔̓̎̓̓̈́̅̊̄̉̾͒̈́͗͌͑̈̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̩̙͚͙̲̮̤̥̻̙̱̳͓͙̬̥̙̯͍̜̟̟͙̖̳̭̟͓̫̬̪͉͉̫̩̠̥̙̬͙̝̺̬͖̞̳̳̻͙̣̩̲͎͔̯̪̥̦͚̙̳̱̹̜̤͎̬͔̖̼̣͈̤̝͉̼̟̤̭̖͉̖̳̞̞͍̟͖̜̳̻̟̮̤̗͕̝͎͚̳̣̼͙͉͚͓̤̭̭̠̤̘̬̞̖̝̺͈̰̠̻͎̝͇̻̙̼̥͗̃͗̀̈́̈̌͂̋̏̎̓͐̿̀̈́͋͛́̐̆̈́̈́͐͊̏̄͊̀̓̾̏̈̀̾̈̏͊̀̈́͛̂̈́̆̑̒̌̒͊̿̓̃̐̀͒̑̊̈̔̂͋͗̀͐̉͐̋̆̉̇̍̀̃̅͆̒̽̊̍̂̉͗͗̈́̈́͛̀͑͂̋̊͌̈́̅̽̀̾̍̈́̏̒̉̀͌̐̐̽̏́́̅̏̓̀̓̍̌̈́̃͗̄̐͂̊͗̑̽͆͌͑̅͑́̄́͒͛̂͋̍̍͗̾̋̓̀͐̾̾̀̓͒̑͆͑́̏̉̐̐̓͐͛͋̀̏̀̆̍̀̉͌̑̓̃̊̍͛̉̂̅͂̒̿̍̾̋̋̎̃̔̔̅͊͋̋͒̈́̃͋̅̊̈̎̉͋̀̄̍̉̄̐͌͗́̓̍̽͊̓͑̈́̏̑̅͂͂̾̈̆̔͛̔̔̇̀͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅy̷̨̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̡̛̮̦̭̰͙̥̫̤̙̥̣̭̻̼̝̺̫̝̺͕̟̟͍̱̲̦̤̙̝̗̟̮̥̘̼̫̙̬̲̗̝͍̺̰̭̙͓̣͎̣̖̳͔̪̘̳͇̻̼̳̞̲̲͓̠̖̝͍̹̥͙̬̺̥̠̰̫̙̘̙̱̙͚̬̦̳̞̩̤̯͉̙͗̊͂̒͛̿̎̆̊̑͒̅̈́͗̌̓͑̃͋̈́͌̄̈́͆͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅơ̷̢̛̛̛̻͙̱͕̪͇͍̹͕͙̲̞͆̌͐̓̀̂̀̃̐̋͌̓̾̆͛̎̄̽͐͆̽͌̏̅͌͐̃͌͊͂̅̑̈́̆̇̎̋̀̓̄͌̽̀̏̀̇̈́̿͆̒̅̿͌̾́̒̍̊̃̀̑̿̈̀̉̎̈́̏̈̈́̑̐̎̓̊̏̊͌͊͆͐̿̀̿̉̿̀͗̿́́̒͊̾́̌͊̿̆̇̽͆̆͆̀͑̃͌͌̒̂̍̐͒̔̅̆̎̓͒͊̈́̀͛́̂̆͒̒̐̀̔̔͒̃̈̆̃͋̓̽̈́̔̀̂͑͒̐̎̀̒̔̒̂̀̈́̍͋̑̇̒̈̊̉̃̉̂͐́̿̎̓̎͒̅̀̑͛̾̈́̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅư̷̢̨̧̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̗͈̗̣̹̺̤̫͈̩̩̜̲͕̰̤̰̖̘̫͉͓̺͇̥̳͍͎̘͖̺͖͉͈̰̦̫̟͚̠̹̲̱͕̳̟̝͚̱̯͔͍̮͚̤̙̦͍̲̯͕̥͙̱͇̭̥̬͎̣̯͔̲̳̘͇͎̮̬̱̠͈̠͇͖̠̼̗͖̙̱͎̩͇͓͇̪̠͍̺̩̪̲̹͖̝̦̗̯̟͙̙̺͇̞̣̖̯̜̮̦̳̯̙͉̼̼̝̫̗̲̦̭͎̹̗͈̠̣̰͖̫̝̝͇̭̺̙͎̹͐̇̇̓̔̍́͌̾̍̆̄̓̄̆͛̒̒̿̒͋̅̃͆̋͌̀͌͗̈́͒͊̈́̊͌̈̀̉̆͂̀̆̿̋͗͒̔̀̽͒̉͂̀̏́̍͆͊̾̇̔̄̈́͌̔̅͛͂̈́̎̅͊̑͆̏̿͑͑̃̓́̽́͗͐̏͊̌̑̋̽̅͑̒̋̓̓̌͂̋̓́̌͒̓̽͒͒͂̄̅́̂͛͗̀͗͗̇̒́̾͒͐͛͋͗̆̄̊̊͗̓͑͗̍̈́͒̓̓͒̇͊̀̓̓̎̑̈́͂̈̿͒̾̑́̄͊̂̑̅̈́̿͆̾̈̾̌͌̾̾͗̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̛̬̭̹̦͕̙̻̹͎̱̥̼̭͎̪̙̻̻͔̳͙̯̺̼̥̼̟̲̩̠͍͕̗̹̤͔̲̫͚͎͕̯͎̝̻̳̟̳͚̹͓̲̼̪͖̙̞̲̗̹̗͇̰̰̞͍͍͙̳͖̬̬̙͍̪̪̮̳̘̲͚͍͕̻͖͖̗̬̼͙̯̰̦̺̬̱̝̪͖̦̙͈̣͙͙̻̰͇͖̟̻̜̞̻̲̰͎͓͉̙͚̜̠̙̞͈̬̦͍͍̫̺̠̩̹͙̺͎̹̪̩͈̰̪̠͈̱̥̻̗̮̥̥͙̪̠̞̼̣̪̜͓̤͂͋͐͛͌̈́̓̇̆̎͂̾̓̓̍̀͛̏̄̀͌̾̒͑̇̇̈̓͐́̆̏̒̓̔͊͌̔̇͋̂̃̓̏͗̾̓̈́̐̌̈́̌̔͒̏̍̀̇̾͂̑͊̈́̾͌̒̄̄̽͐̈̽̇͒͆̃͊͗̉̃̀͌̎̌̀̌̈̆̇̔̂͋͆̏̒̇͒̀̉͐̍̑́̅̐̈́͗̒͛̋̓̏̓̈́̔̍̾̏̈́̊͌̒̀̇̈͋̏͗̓̌̌͌͛̒͛̂̔̐̇̆̉́͌͗̓̇̈́͂̀́͗̽̎̿̂̿͛̈́̍͊̊͊̌́̓̎͋̃͂̍̃̽̒͂̇́͗̃̍͗̓͋̆́̃́͗́̿̽͂̃̀̆̈́́̔̓̾̌̂̇̂̅͆̀̀̾͆̀̀̊͗̽̽̅͂̿̒͆̽̓͗̄̾̓͑̄͂̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̢̢̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̹̩̠̫̮̩̺͖̩̩̪̬̰̟͓͍̯̼͍̦͙̭͓͚͇̲͖̘͓̼̥̼̟̹̥͔͎͎͕̠̜̜̟̝͚̘̖̺̰̟͎͚̻̰̤̤͕̪̬̪̪̖̟̝̣̳̫̻̰̝̳͕̺͚͓̰̘̙͎͉̗̠̪̪̭̟̖̭̣̲̩͔̩̫̗̳̼̦͈͓̻̳͚͇̝̤͎̜̱͎̞̲̹͔͎̺̮̯̯̙͚͓͇͔̫̝̩̞̋̒̒̓̒̋̀̽̓̐́͐͛͊̓̿̔̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅơ̵̢̡̢̡̧̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̳̝̟̳̤̲̦͍͚̘̮͈̦͕̥̮͉̤̭̼̪̬͔̺̹̩̩͎̩͕̲̠͍̰͓͍̼̺̭̯̟̖͔͚̝͔̲̗̘̗̘̙̰̠̰̤͍͖͙̯͓̺̬͖̲̱̱͓̠͕̘͇͓̫̙̦̦̝̜̱̙̞͇̪̻͚̪̯̩͙̟̗̮̦̘̙̖̣̣̞̺̖̠̺͖̠̱̬͕̠̻̘͈͙͇͎̙͔̖̙̖͇̰̮̩̰̻̞͍̟͇̥̼̞̩̬̳͈͇͎̠̝̞͚̹̦̩̗̈́́̃̅̍̋̑̉̈̈́͌̀͛͛̌̾̅́̽͛̈͂̀̀̋̐̉̊̀̐͒̉̓̀́̈́̐̍͌̎͆̀̉̂̃͋̉̑́̀͂̐͗̀̌̋̊͐͐̀̅̾͛͗̽̏̂̐̃̅́̄͗͊͐͑̐͒͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̨̨̡̢̧̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̟͈̦̲̮̯̰̖̖̼̞̯̙̣̙͉̠̲͕̩̞̮͖̗͙̣̹̬͔̦͉̝̪̻̤͔̪͉̘͎̣̩̻͍̯̻̥̙͚̠̪̬̺̣̬̝͍͎̲̯͉̹͔͕̬͇̥̬͇̞̝̳͎̜̬̳̰͓͉͓̯̟̪̳͔̙̠̺̬̣͕͓͍͔̦͇͖̬̲͚̦̻̠̼͇̰͍͎̰̝̣̬͇̫̞̮̠̟̜̥̜̻̝̠̞̪̲̥̖̣̫̫̱̻̘̼͎̳̳̻͎̱̯̙͔̻̦̦̻̤̙͉̱͈̺͚̠̹͎͔̱͔̬̻̼̻͔̟͚̼̰̜̤͖͇̟̼̦̲̪̠̥͉̫̻̟̣̪̮̩̳̯̞̦̱̺͖̣̻̠̣̥̭̩̤̫̝͎̭̪̬̪̣̜͓̺̭̦͔̼̞͚̺̯͔̳͇̮͇̥̗̭̟̯̹͖̪̒̓̍̓̓͑̏̒͛̑̈́͒̀̓̈͋͗͒́͊̎͛̀̉͗͂̾̓̑̑̿̅̃̓̒͋͊͊͗̓̐̒̐̇̎̀̈́̉̍͒͛̈́̊̓̐̿̐̂͊̂̈́́̑̔̾̔̌̓̈̈̊̆̑͆́̍̄́̿͒̆͊̔̅̾̓̉͂̈́͒͒̉̂̏͋̉̃͒̈̈́́̒̀͗̈́̏̄̍̓̓̉̽̈́͛͛̔͛̃̔̓̽͐̀͆͋̍́͗̈́̄̃̆̌̋̒̈́͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ'̸̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̝̻̠͉͕̥̲̯̻͙̩̬͕͈̲̤͕͈̮̯̱̦̱͇̹͇͓͚͎̹̺͕͈̲̟̘̦̠̩͔͔̥͍̼̼̹̠͔̗͎̮̭͓̪̖͓̖̖͙̹̼̣̼̖̭̗̭͙̦̱̰̪̗̬͔̗̜̰̬̖͇̱̠̥̣̫̖̲͙̺̣̫͔͔̞̖͇̫̟͇͓͍̱͕̼̖͉͚̖̼̹̻͖̭͉̤̫̖̞̫̞͚̳̜͉̠̯̜̱͖͈͖͇͇̞͉̲̳͍̫̞̝̲̘̱͈͓͖̯͙̲̫̳̦͔̠̥̜̩̂̎̈́̅͐̋̿͌̔͆͐̿̈́̌̃͌̓̈̃̾͒̈̐̎̍̅̄́̒̀̉̍̓̿̋́̃̅͐̅̃̀̓̋̉̅̈́̎͌̎̆̂͊͆̈́̿̀̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅţ̸̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̦̖̦͖̮̘̜̘̭̱̯͙̗͕̺͉͙̺̮̼̟̫̦̹͍̩̬͈̻̪̞̖̞̖̙̱̻͍̯̟̝̹̗̥͉̙̫̞̦̹̙̬͍̖̞̤̘̺͔̤̫̪̜̰̲̹̝̱̰̠̦̩͇̹̥̙̳̰̹̖̲̩̳̫̙̠̖̝̬̰̲͕̪͇̬̝̹͖̖̟̙̦͓̲̖̭̺̫̗̼̭͕̥̜͚̱̫͎̫̟̰͕̞̣̱̺̯̩͕̞̰͖͉̩͕̠̫͉̜͍͕̘͙̪͚͉̳̘̪̻͉̤̰̳͚̟̻̟̥̪̹͖̟̯̠̼̼̘̹̘̲̙̩̗͇̣̤̯͔̗̥̥̠̠͓̠̭̞͕̻̦̫̜̘̞̼̩͔̲͕̮̗͍͔̥̲̖͎͖͓̫͕̲̣̼̙̲͎̺̺̱̤̙̻̺͉͉͓͛̊̍͒̃͆̒̈́͑̎̔̿́̽̊̓̀͂̏͐͆͗̃̍͂̔̇̔́̈́̒̅̃͛̉̌̈́̽͑̿̓̇͛̉̾̀͑̂̊̉̃̿̓͛͂̈̊̓͂͑̋̒̓͛̆̋̃͑̄̽̋͂͂̏͌͗̍̐̍̔͂̊́̐̔̈̔̈̊͆͐̽̍̓̌̈́̈́̃̒͑̊́̎͆̽͑͊̑̐̒̅̐͋͌́́̋͆̇̓̏̔̉̒̔̿̓̈͌̽̃̏̈́́̓̈́͛̂͊̈̂́͗̈́̉̑͑̋͂́̈́̈́̂̊̿̈́̈́̀̊̈́̀͒̍͒̆̈́̋͌̿̀͛͒͊̍̅̃̌̎͊͛̊̑͑̅͐̽͛̓̾͂̈̆̍̌̀́͋̓̑̑̽̈́͒͑̿͛̐́͑̊̉̆̆̈́͗̌̌͛͊̿̊̍͆̈̑̅̉̂̓̂͂͊͊͋̄̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̣͚̩͍͔̘̤̼͓̫̞͕̼̩͚̘̙̮͔̣͓͚̗̣͚̱̰͖̙̜̺͈̙͈̝̙͎̦͎͚͕͔͔̗͕͈̼͎͉͎͗̍̈̎̒̂̌͋̀̆̈̉̐̓̎̇̓̾̀͛́̈̔̑̎̍̊̃̐̏͒̎̐͛̿͛̐͋͗́͋͛̋͋͛̐̓̽̇̈̂̆͂̿̐̾̐̚͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̴̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̢̡̬̹͖̖̟̲̗̱͖̪͎̘̰̞̖̫̝͍̹͕̥̳͙͖̗̖̘͖̞̼̰̦͉̳̗͉͖̳̤̰̝̠̠̹͎̼̗̟̻̻͚̘͓̭͈͇̤͙̠̝̯͖̬̫̬̯̹͈͇̜̦͓̫̜̠̮̭͎̳̰̲̜͙͈̳̖̣̞͕̺̝̪͔̘̖͈̻̥̬̭͕̘͚̞̲͕̹̼̣̞̯̻͔̤̣̘͇̹̮̗͍̗͓̰̗̱̘̻̭̜̙̼̹̮͔͔͚͙̼̤͈̻̹͈̹̺̰̺̹͈̪̺̥̮̥͔̱̺̱̦̯͍̫͈͚̥̬͈̲̼͍̹̦̦͖̤̠̙͔̟̱̘̬͔̰̝̬̥͇͈̤͓̣͎͇̫͎͖͓̱͉͓̙̥̱͈̮͎̹̬̙̘̬̝̠̪͕͎̺̞͈̞̼̭̙̪̩̠̗̺͈͙͉̤̗̼͔̆̍̃̔͐̍̅̒̏̉͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̛̱̺̘͇̣̲̤̭̺̤͕̱͙͉̞̙̤̤͓̹̙͔͍̘̼̙̩͚̜͔͇̰̱̣̻͉̺̥̭͍̼̠͍͔̖̬̙̝̖͙̟̪̪̤̣͈͍̟̪͖͉̗̳̻̞̰̥̦͙̭̲͕̺͈̘̠̥̤̮̟̹̟̝̦̠̳̣̺͈͛͑̽͐̊͒̇̉̃͆̊̀̅̅͛͆̐̑͆̓̄̄̈́̈́̈́̇̈͌̽̽͆̓̒̄̆̈̇͂̍͛̏́̈́̀̉̐̊́̂̇̽̆̑̋̂̍͆͛̕̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅķ̶̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̹̰̜̭̲͇̖͈̮̦̫̳͔̼̟̲̠̠̱̮̦͉͇̬̳͈̭̣̳͔̺͈̣͓̫̗̰͙͔͈̠̣̼̣̤͉͚̦̟̻̭͎͕͕̰̱͍̺͍͉̯̮̺̠̯̘̪̲͇͚͓̰̝̺̰̹͙̙̯̟̱̬̘̳̺̩̳̠̩̙͚̠̼͉̩̥͙̬͓̩͎͉̟̠͚͍̤͎̜̘͔͙͈͉̜͙̬͎̱̱̠̝͚̼͉͉̫̩̮̥͖̝̪͉͇̺̳͕̪̥͚̭͓̙̠̫̬̹͖̯͗͑͋̇̌͑̀̃͛̽̎̊̄̇̈̌̏́̆͋̍͂̄̓̊̋͒̈́̈́͛͋̑̈́̈̅͂̿̈́̂̄̍̉̑̃̔͗͑͌̑̀͐̌̈̋͑̽͌̂̊̒̆̍̀͌̋͂̀̊̏͌̓̂̈͂̾̾̏̇̅̄̈́̃́̆̿͋̉́̿͂͋́̽̔̃͒́͌̎̐͐͌͂̾̄̾͌̍̎̾͛̑̎͐́̓͒͗̄͒̽̉̎́̄͋̆̆̎̾̒̔̏͂́͆̿̄̇̏̆͋̓͊́̉́̀͆̎̓͊̾̓̔̈́͋́̐́̄̐͑̀̅̆̾̀̃̇̀̏̿̾̍̂̆́̅̈́̽͂̾̒̾̌̂̿͐̀̄̆̒͐̎̏͆̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͙̰̤̖̻̻̞̥̩̝̙̮̭̟͉̜͓̺̦̣̣͇̤̤̻͖̜̣̫̲͚͔̭̱̼̲̟̭̱̲̝͙͕̞̠͎̙͉̝̫̬̖̜̘̼͕̻͈͙̥͎͓̠̞͚̦̘̮̠̖̳̥͔̰̪̗̼̣̣̲̙̪͍̗̥̘͇͔̹̪͚̰̞̤̰̺̙̺̿͑̃̐͊̏́̒̔̇̐̏̔͒̐̄̏̔̒̀̈́̀̌̆̌̄̃̀̏̋̄͋͂͆̑͒̒̑̌̊̿̉̋̇̎̍͆̋͗̌̊̓̾̃͛̆̂̿̈́̆͋͐͊̇̈́̓͑͐̓̈́̓̂̄̿̈́̔̌͗̑̋̄̈́͂̍̽͌̑̈́̐̀͗͛͌̅́̋̽̊̍̂͐͊̀̔̏́͗͂̅͑̌͌͐̍͊̌͌͊̋̈́́̅͐̾̾̄̆͛́̔̌͆̄́̾͐̋̂̇̒̆͌͗̍͋͛͑̒̀͐̔̑̂͌͆̿̉̒̔̅̈́̓͌͌̋͐͌͐̑̏̀̑̊͆́̀̈́̍̄̓̄̇͗͂̃̌̄͊̇́͋̽̅̈́̒̈́̋̉͆̎͑̈̉̀̒̇̂͂̍̀̂̓̿̈́̎̎̏̀̾̓̈́̇͌̂̊̉̾̿͑́̆́͗̉͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̗̝̱̖͍̝̗̙̗͎̦͈͚̝̟͉͖̯̞͙͉͉̱̰̤͓̝̦̗̞̩̻̩̪̭̪̜͔̹̼͇̫̞̝̩̬̝̗̼̩͙̺͓̩͈̟͖̰̱̟̪̘̪̫͇̤̼̫̥̘͕͚̻̬̙͙̙̳͖̙̳̦̣̱͖̭̫̣͚̳͓̹͚̻̠̙̪̖̜̮̦̙͕̥̗̹͍̖̙̭̙̬̜͉̪̗̼͍̼̖̫̼̜̳̳̜̜͉̩̰͚̣͇̣͚̠͉̠̞̬̤̞̮̳̣̞̫̫̬̳̗̪̳̣̗̜͚͍̩̦̙̙̠̱͙̮̖̻͍̱̰̰̬̞̣̪̹̼̭̘̞̟̆͆̌̇̉̄̔̅̀̅̐̅̏͌͌̄͐̆́̽͗̐̃͂̆̌̊̽͐̔̓͒͛͂̄̾̐̍̉͊̈́̍̌̄̿͂̃̏̂̐̃̉̈̎͐̓̒͊̆̄̎́͐͑͐͌͆̓́̑̏͆̌̀̓̏͂͆̀̾̐̀̔͌͐̎̔̓͆͋̀̏̾͐́̾̏̍͂̍̽̃́͛̏̓͗͂̍̊̅͑͐̉́͊̀͛̄̈́͛̃̽̿͌͆̇̆͛͂̍̃͋̓̌͑̆̋͛́̌̓̈̓͂̀̆̋̒͛̈̾̿̀͒͑̄̃̃̾̄̌̓̈̇́́̓͗͐͛̋̀͊̊̍̍͑̿̒̈̀̀͛̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅt̸̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̮͔͙͉̝̗̦̗̲̫̥̳̩̮̠͈̦̹̗͚̪̜͈̟͙̺͇̭̹̯̼̞̖͍̟̯͍̲̙͉͚̰̜̖̼͕͉̱̩͕͚͕̰̥͇̞̲̣̱̬̫̥̜̂́̉̇̀̾̈́̑̋͑̋͂̏̅͂̆̈́̔͐̅̆̓͒̀͒͌͑̐̊̀̂̐̏̈́̄̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̶̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̛̛̙͖̖̰͚̠̯͈̹̯̰̲͖̜̪̗̹͖͇̟̭̠̱͕̣͔̙͈͖̮̱̳̱͚̩̹͕͙͓͓̮̮̤͖͈̩͇̩̰̮̙̤͇͓̺̥͖͉̩̪̲͉̫̖̥̥̱̗͚̠̳͌̽̐̂̓̀̔̿̃̇͊͂́͐̂͋̿̉̉͋̊̔̒́́̓̌̊̃͐̈͂̓̏̐́̔̐̇̓̂͌̀̾̒̽͐̾̐̓̅͗̍̽̅͒̇̇̊̓̉̐̈͗͊̓̎̀̂͂̃͐̈̀̆̋͌̀̾̈́̊̆̒͑̎̈́̂́̀͆̎̓̏̅̽̀̂͋͑̓̈́̀̑̃͒̓̄̊̂̈́̇͊̔̅̊̐͒̍͑̈́̀̿̄͌͑͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̭͓̝̩̳̦̙̟̫͚̮͉͎̰͖̮͙̞͎̮̯̱͖͍͕̬̪̬̹̱̹̦͉͙͙̱̑́̈̂̃́̿̄̏̊̉̀̓̊͐͑̀̓̏̊̏͌̓̂̒̒̄̿͊͛̿̅̈́̅̃̌͗̈́̎̃̒̃̒̃̇͋͌͌͗̽͊̎̈́̀͋̍̀̔̾̃͌̍̈́̎͊͆̿̎͗̍̆̈́͗̎̾͂͂̀̑̓̃͐̉̈̇͆͂̌̈́͑̈́̇́̿͑͗̓̉͐̔̇̒͗̆̈̂̃͋̈́̈́͋̈́̐́̍͐̆̾̂̔͆͒̃̊̈́̉̄̅̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̸̨̢̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̱̫̹̹̭͕͉̪̲̩̲͉̯̭͖͕̭͔͇͈͔͎͖͔̯͍͔͎̹͍͚̘͓͈̞͚͔͖͇̼̖̘͙̤̦͍̼̼͓̝̻͔̬̝͔̞͖̞̪͙̙̪̩̻̰̬͎͕̲̹͇̩̹̣̗̝̟̤̮̘̭͕̼̦̱̳͆̽͋͂̈́̈́̑̇̓̈́̉̓̉̋͗̈̄̋̐̒̐̃͑̌̽͂͊̔̃͌̀̾̾̎͒͊̂̈́̋̍̄̐̀̒̋͑͐͛͌̑͛̇̀̂̿́̾̽̎͑̋͐̔̓͒̆̔̀̏͆́̏͂̾̉̾̽̂̈̏̐͂͆̽̉́͒͌̂̋̂͗̅̏̓͆̿̎̅̏̔̂͗̒̃̋͆̓̀̂̐̋͒̅̎͌͋͗̀͑̄̅͒́̅̉̒͗̐́͆͌̑͂͂̌͗̊̌͌̽̽̌̄̈́́͗̄́̈́͛̽͐̈́͊̎̊̈́̽̄̓́̍̔͒̓͛͗̂̌̃̉͑̂̀͆̓̀͒̈́͆͒́̏̎͛͆͒̆́̀̇̿̊͂͒̃̋͊̌̐͋̾̊͗͒̑̇̂͊̓͑́̄̀͛̈̍̓́̀̌̿̏́̄̅̍́̾̈͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̴̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̢̡̱̘͎̤̮͉̼͉̺̩̰͔͕̝͕͚͕̦̹̹̪̫̦͍̻͇̦̠͔̻̬̟͔̰̝̠͇̮̰̻̻̫͔̹͉̞̻̩̪̳͖̻̘̱͚̞̻̩͍̫͇̹̺̝̙͈͇̲̬̖̦͓̫̖̘̘͇̟̪̺̪̮̦͕̞͕̞̙̯͚̱̝̖̼̘̦̮̞̼̩̦͙̞̣̞̪̦̖̘͕̱̱͍̙̥̩̺̜͎͓̞̼͍̬̪̥͔̣͙͇͕̤̼̤͍͚̝̼̯̠̜̤̦̙͔̥̹͍͉͍̖̰̩͙̰̥͇̗̲̼̙̰̹̗̝̮̖̞͕͈̳̳͔̘̩̠͈͖̣̼̱̩͕͖̺̭͇͙̙̻̥̞͈̼͚̥̬͎͔͖̺̤͇͕̬̞̥͔̦̯̞͈̦͉̙̰̟̯̪̿͊͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛͓̤̮̗̝̼̤̭̗̙͙͕̪̭̻̥̼̞̜̗̫̯̱̪̦̖͎̠̫͚͓͖̲̳͎̯͇̦̲͚͍̲̤̱̘͈̣͈̮̖͖̥͙̟̠̘̞͌̏́̇̈́͑͑̎̓́̇̋̃̍͊̿̏̾̂̉́̂̾͆̄̀̑́͆͂̿̿̔͐̐͂̒̌̈́͊́̓̌̓̌̔̅͊̃̈́̍͑͊͂̉͒̆̎̇̄̾̋́͒̇̇̈́͌̒̀̐̈́̍́̾̾̊̅̒̋͑͆̈̌̌̊̉̅̇̅̂̔͛̉̈́̓̿̉̅̀͑͗̃͂́̐̎̈̇͋̐̓̉͂̈͗́̃̂̇͂̂̑̒̓̋̍́̎̿͛̏̋̇̊̅́̆͆͐̒̎̓̽̒̔̔͑̓̃̒̌͗̋͛̈́̄̐͊̏͗͛̊̊͒̈́̾́̀̆̀̇̍̀̏̈͌̓͒̾͐̄̄͑̽̋͗́̌͑̅̅͒͋̂̽̀̅̒̇̔̊͋̀̅́̿̌͑̔̈́̀̒͆́̀̅̒̍̑͌͗̈́̐̀͊̀͛̀̉̉̈́̑̒̊̂̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̧̧̡̡̨̫̞͎̩̰̦͓̗̣̪̬̲̣̤̯̥͇̠̝̹̪͍̫̟͙̭̥͙̖̼̬̤̖̞̥̝̳̾̾͐́́̍̀̆̽͛̑̍͊̐͆͂̀̉͒͐̐̀͒͒́̄̓̏͋̾̏͑̊̑̽͌̈̇̊̃̈́̑̈̀̒̈́̈́͐͗̋̈́̆̇̉̅͊̉̐̔͂̂̀̅̈́̈̊̈́͒̃͊̇̄́͌͒̿͒́̓̇͐̏̎̈́̇̓̃͂͊̐͌̍̈́̎̋͂͌͒̐͌̊̍͒̐͐̑͊̂̈̌̊͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅt̷̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̝̹̘̞͎̬̤̬̣͉̟̻̱̘̯̭̼̘̖̭͊̂̿̏͑͆̑͑͌̇̈̊̊͑͒̅̊̿͋̄̑̿͌̃̍̓̒͂̾̇̆̐̃̒̀̔̈́̅̽̉͂̑̊̎̈́̈̔̐͑͐̀́̃̃̋̓̍̽̈̈́̽̐̀͂̉̿̈́͂̒̄̈́̽̽͆̀̋̓̄̓̉͐̄̅̾̔̃̑̑̂̑͛͑̑̆́̆̄̌̑̌́͐̋́́̋̾͋̀̎͗͗̑̍̔͆̂͗͐̊̃̌͑́͑̑̐́͗̎̎̏̾̄̆̆́̀́̋̀̌̆̓͊̉͆͂͑̀͒͊̽̀̌̂̔̐̔̎̍̄̅͆̈́̋͗̒̓̈̇̉̅̾͐̃͂̓͒͊̆̽̑̀̓̂̾͒͒͊̑̔́͌͋͋̓͋̾̆̅̌̎̉̓̇̍̐̐͋̒͒̍̄͛̀̂̄̈́̂̀͋̋͑̌̓̓͊̈́̈́̿̔̌͐̏̂̂̇̊͐̀̇͆͂͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠h̷̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̢͔͙̰͓͈̱̪͖̳͎͓̻̤͇͍̞̙͈͇̜̯̺̥̖͓̯̩̜̫͇̩̭̤͔̱̞̳̠̜̯̼̝̞̫̩͎̣̜͎̠̯̣̪̬̮̩̥̼̞̻̝̥͎͇̼͍̯͇͍͔͉̞̖̜͖̪̙͎̝̫̼͈͇̠̗̬̼̻̻̻̦̱̱̝̖̻̪͔̬̼̣̗̹͚̪͎̰͍̲͈̤̙̦̟͇̩̘̠̫̩͍̰̦̮̠̳͖̼̮̣̝͎̥̞̖̞̙̯̥̖̰̀͗̏͑̓͐̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅé̴̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̬̩̳̮͍͉̞͉̝͖̣̠̖̣̱̞͉̫̠͉̻͔̰̭̣͇̤͎͓̟̰̲̭̠͍̺͙͇̭̻̼̗̞͓͙̦̹̹͖̫̲̫̘̮̺͙̤͖̲̬̬̗̗͉̘̻̱͓̱̰̱̙̗͖̘̥̜̝͕̤̖͎̺̰̹̝̠̫̩̫͍̜̱̺͇͈̳͔̖̥͔͕̪̰̱̹͓̹͙͚̤̤͎̱͍̱̖̭̯͇͈̬͖̺̟̘̞̜̤̮̘̥̜̱̣̲͓̝̱̙̥̱͖̳̠̝̠̦̮͎͍͓͔̦̺̥̤̯̮̫͓͙̮̞͇̯̩͙͔̾́͐̉̔̅̏̀̆̉͛̆̃̉̐͒͛͊́̌̋͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅṙ̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̮̩̦͎̼̙͔̝̞̳̣͚͖̣̯̩͔̭͚͚̱̝̠̺̩̣̦̰̰̪͇̼̪͓̲̠̼͉͇̼͓͓͈̺̅̈́̊̿̀̓͊̇̈́̇̏̍̊̍̀̈̐͋̓̆̍̉̉̓̅̒̆͑̀̈́͑́̑̓͋̾̐̄͌̏̈́̐͊̈̉͌̓̏͒̇̈̍͛̀̔̾̆͂̌̂̀́̏͌̾́̋͊͊̎͑̇͊̈́̄̈́̂̃͋̿̈́̐͗̅̈́̅̑͐͗͗͊͛̄͆̎͆́́̐͋̿̐͑̏̌͒̈̋̿̅̑̉̈́̽̇̓̐́̽̅̄̎͋̏̊̇͑̈́̍͂̿́̇̃̀̆̊͑̎̏́́͛́͂̃̂̊̂̍̀̈͋̌̄̍͂͐̌̑̒̊̽͂̔̍̂́̀̉̂̔̏͋̆͂̓̀̓͆̿͊̓̉͑̂̑̈́̑͊̾̿͋̏̈̍̇̂͌̍̆͛͆̎̃̈́̊̑͐̑̅̽́͂͗̿͒͑́͆͆̈́͆͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̻̲̙͇͖̲͙̟̜̟͔͙̹̹̗͚̙̲͓̣̣͔͓̟̬͕͖̝̩͍̤̗͕̝͔̲̪̩͙̼̝̻̞̲̥͕͓̜̤̙̬̺͖͙̪͇̦̫̰̹̻͚̞͙̟͙̤̫͚̳̺͇̼͉̝̜̞̝̟̙̰̰̱͙̼͎̺̜̤͖͎̭̩͇͙̜̻̠̦̹͎̖͈̞̼͈͔͍̯͙̪̤̯̝͎̭̺͓͇͓̰͕͆̆͆̅̌͒̓͂̒̈́͆̉͊̂̽̓̅̅̓̓͒͑̓̈͗̋̄͆́͊̌͂͑̄̍̒̾̍͛̈́͐͌̑̀̅̈̂̓̎̽̿́̽̋̃͗̈́́̄͐̔̊̃͐̇́̓̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅi̵̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̧̛̜̜̥̩̲̖͔̯̘̲͇̖̣͓͈͔̥̟̺̦̖̬̬̟̠̮̪̙̦̻̫͚͈͔̖̦͚̥̭͚̱̞̜̱̜͎̮̞̞͍̩͚͎̺͎̦͕̮̹͔͓͓͕̳̼̞̹̱̞̹̫̫͙̮̜͇̮̠̳͚͕̫̍̓͌̾̓͗̒̌͑̒̌̅͐͂͛͑̓̂̚͠͝ͅn̸̡̨̡̟͈̮̩͈͓̣̣̗̺̺͎̪̻̮̭̟̭̺̹̜̮̱̺͚͚̠͙͙̻͎̭͙̫͕̟̖͂̏̓̑͐̓́́͊͑̊̄̀̈́͂̿̍̓̊̀̋̋͂́̍́̅̀͗̕̚̚͠͝͠͠ͅ ̷̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̖͎̹̞͍̤͍͓͇̹͉͖̤͎̮̠͔͎͉͚̜̬̟͉̠̦̯̖͉͈͕̭̮̩̼̹̹̘͚̠̬̠͖̫̮͔̞̜͍̣̬͍̤̞̺̺̺̦͚̥͔̪̻̭͔̘̭͎̫̻̣̻̘̥̱̬̳͙̬̠̭̘͎͚̦̦̣̪̝̠̪͕͚͇̰͇̰̣̞̦̙̗̹͓̼͖̤̘̭̪̖̯̫̖͚̙̟̻̼̠̤̮͙̫͍͉̩̦̦͚̻̪͖͕͎̭̼̝̗͎̱͖͍͓̯̟̠̟̦̤͇̗͛̔̐͑͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅM̶̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̼̦̮̻̙̳͉̭͉̝͈̣̟͍̞̙̖͇̞̰̹͔̼̪͍̙̞̦̫͚̮͉͓̥̥͓͖̘͔͈̤͖͚̠̩̭̣̪̜͈͕͖̩̰̤̪͎͕͚͓̖̜͇̬̯̟̳̹̥̱̙̤̘̗̼̯̪̙̜̼͎͔̘̣͖͓͈͉̟͍̣̤͚̮̙̺̫̘̲̩̪̘͎̘͕̩̝̥̹͚̻̖̩͚͇̘͈̱͓̫̱̳̣̥̰͚̩͓̅̆̍͑͊͐͌̽̆̐͒̎̑̀̄̾̀̔͗̈́͗͛͊͗̆̍̃̓͛̅̃́̋́̒͂̓͛͒̂͂͊̃̀͗̌̔̐͋̑͋̽̏͂̇̈̋̒̈́̏̓̈̾̏̈́͐̓͂͛͒̂̈́͗̉̀̔͗̑͂̀̒̏͒̃̊̆́̏̃́̆͌͗̌̒̈͊̇͋͌̏̓͐̎͋̉̉̄̎̍͊̊̋̋̀̌̍̀̀̾̑͂̆͗̄͌̇̈̋̈́͒̊̆̐̊͘͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̥͉̳͉̘̫͕͙̦̥̘͖̞̬̼͇̭͉̬̲͍̳͖͉̯͎̞̭̯̠͈̞͍̫͈̹̘̪̲̗̮̝͎̞̜̬̼̳̦͉̙̦͈̟̞̣̯͍̲͇̗̥͇͙̜̥̝̗͓̙̥̗̗̻̺̫̫͎̘͕̰̘͕̬̟̯͎̯̠͉͕̥̥̱̣͉̩͇̙̥̫̣͚͎̠̤͖̺͚̟̫̫̹͋́̔̋̾̽͂̊͋̆͐́͌̏͑̅̽̉͑̔͌͆̈̈̌̅̊͑͛͋́͋̅̃́́́͆͐͋̎̃̓̾̄̒̃̾̍͊̌̈́͗̉̇͐̈́̽̓̏̊̈́́̀̋͒̌̈̏̿͐̑̉̇̃͌̽̎̃́̍̽̒̅̒̆͊̈́̈̀͑̍̒̍̊͛́͋̀̄͗̂͂̈́̓̆́̅̅͆̃̋̋́͋͆̈̈̌͆́̓̈́͛̂̑͋͒͛̆͑͊͂̍̈́͆͒̓̌̎̃͐̔̒͋̀͗̋̏̑̆̈́̂̈́͆́̋̆̓̽̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̢̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̬̝͉̣̪̜͓̻̼͚̭̭̠̤͈͔͎̞̺̺̗̗̻͙̤͉̻̞̩̥͖̘̲̹̺͇̰͕̙̻̩͙̬͎͉͇̤͓̩̩͚͎̞̻̰̻͙̳͚̫̹͎̪̜͕̩̣̞̯͇̠͉̫͚͓̰̖͔̮̮̩̳͈͙̦̼̖̬̠͔̱͈̬̳̱̘̟̟̙͓̜̟͓̖̭͉͕̭̹̱͕̼̮̝̬͇̣̤̗͚͖̬̲̳͎͍̝̱̦̪̰̥͙̣̰̟̮͇̯̟̟̼̟̲̩̙͕͎̭̲͔̳͍̗̰͖̹͙̣̣̦̯̭̺̲̝̙͈̞͕̠̜̫̙͇̲̞̟̰̹̫̖͇̦̦̖̫͖̻͕̦̬͕̯̖̠̩̻̞̬̙̱̲̤̬̺̥͖̯͈͕̗̖͒̽̊̂̎̂̒͗̉́̅̋̄͑̑̅̌̆̿͐̔̇̋̊̋͆̃̅͊͑̔́͂͗͊́̒̍́̒̍͂͛̒̔̀͗̇́̽̽͑̌̅̔̑̄͆͒́̇́̐̽̇̈́̾͗̈̾̅̄͐̒̍̇̈́̏͊͆̏́̽̂̋̎̔̎͒̓̑̈́̓͋͋̌̋͆͒̀̐̒̆̒̏̈́̇͆̂̋̆̀͆͒͒̊̾̔̿̾̉͂̈́̐͆͗͐̈̒͐̊̒̅̈́͌̓͆̉̀͋́̽̽̈̍̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̷̧̧̨̢̢̨̢̡̧̛̭̯̩͍̹̼̦̱̣̻̘̬̤̝͇͎̮͚̮̗͇̼͚̜̞͔̜̖̹̖̹̹͚͖̖̹͚̫̭̺̥͚̳̙̱̫͓̟̦͚̼̫̻̩̞͍͔̺̤͇͙͎̼͚̱̭͍̫͓̞̰̞̞̗̱̙̣̻̰͕͉̣͎̳̤̱͊͆̅̏̈̏͑̏̔͂̈́͐̏̔̒̿͐́̀͊́́͛̍̿̒̀̓̓͌̒͊̕̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̻̩̯̰͉̲̰̫͓̲̫̪̜̹͇̦̙̭̺̟͓̭̱̲̯͓̣̻̤̙̻̘̤͕͓̲̣̦̭͎̬͎̯̱͙̺̫͙̮̭͉̖͔̦͇̻͙̠̈́͌̈́͆̽̔̑̾͗̎̍̀̌͑͊̍̏̅́̔͋̄̂̿́͋̄̈́͌̏̊̃̌̈́̾̆̎̂̉̏̈́̔͋͌̑̃̓͑͗̍͑̈́̐͗̋̀̎̒͆̾̒̎͛͌̾̏͊̊̎̐̌̇̈́͒̾̐̓̉̉́̓̍͌̈́̽̎̉͐͒̑̃͂̇̑͒̅̎̓̋̾̅̾̈́̅͌̇͂̔̋̋͑͆́̉̈́̏̉͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅư̶̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̠̞̝̤͉̥̝͉͉̮̰̙͎̜̲̣̲̖͙̯̖̬̖͙̰͙͉̫̮̲̲̘̤̻̜̖̺̱̹̤̺̫͖̞̖̻̠͖̘͖͓̘̬̦̞͈̣͔̖͕̣̫̮̗̭͇̰̳̹̣̯̻̭͈̰̥̣̣̳̭͚̱̖͎̤̺͓̥̠̣͓̖̪̬͚̩̜̗̳̳͈̺͚̝̱̻̫͔̗̼̤͕̜̪̜̙͖̲̰͇͇̼͓̰̯̥̱̫͍̤͙̘̫͍̝͉̘̗̞͔̮̻̯̗̰͓͈̗͈̬̲͖̹̦̗̗̫̻̖̣̥̻̝̖͕̱͔̰̥͚̗͚̗͎͕͓͓͕̺̜͎͚̱̻̮̥͉̫͈͔̮͖͍̙̣̟̪͈̩̰̟̺̗̠̖͉͉͉͉͈̱͉͍̯͉͇̮̠̟̺̰̥̜̗͓͕̦̪̤͚̘̠̖͈̻͈͚̣͙̝̦͈̹͓̦͇̥̫̳̺̟̹͇͇̬̥̫̞̿̅́̊̌͑̍̄̈́̃͌̑͊͌̌̒̈́̇̈͌͗̈́̏̒̓̅̿͛͒͌̔̽͊̓̎̇̈̓̉̋̊̿̄͗̒͐̾̓̾͛̒́̔̽̄̉̌̄͑̊̊̅̈́͐̀͑̈́̇̍̀̅̂͌̒͌̆̔͒̆͋̈́̐͐͌͆͂̿̔̀́̾̓͌̀͒̄̃͒͂͆̽̒͐͋̂̇̈́̈̈́̈́́̔̓̀̑̽̏̿̔͑̈̔́̑̇̽͒͌̇͊̓̊̈́̑̈́̉͒̈́̽̌͛̔͒́̃͊̈͐͆̈́̏̀̄̈̔͊̈́͋̔̋̋̆͂̓̀͋̎̂̃̽́̾͌̒̈́̄͂̅̌̍̈́̂̔̾͋̀̓́̐̃̒̑͆̃̔̒̃̽̓̿̽̀̓̋̈̋̉̊̉̏͂̈́̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̡̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̭͖̻̦͖̭̯͈̙͖̮̱̼̙̤̠̘͔͙̟̥̠̰̟̬͉͓̗̣̘̝̖͖͙͚̜̹͓͈̯̘̦̘̭̝͈͚͈̭̬̠͎̯̞͓͚̘̳͍̤̝̭̗̫̲̯̙̭͎͔̙̠͉̪̗̹͎̞̩͈̗̬͍͈̟̘̣̪̭̙̘̫͚͚̞͕̥̮͚̮͙̟̼͍̤͔̣͓̼̼͎͎͇̖̱̦̱̬͓̣̲̫͔̼͇̟͔͚͇̩̻͖̙̬̩̯͈̣̹͖̠̬͓̗̭̠̤̖̱̣̻̤̻͎͎̝͈̹̠̳͇̞̦̤̳̲͔̤̹͚̰̯̞̪̰̩͓̱͙͖̼͔̪̮̞̮̫͕̣̠̞̹̖̩̟̩͖̙͕̖̪̠̠̱̳̪̜̙̱̞̭̳̳̺̱͚̪̼̦̣̲̠͈̟̞̦̗̹̟̝̻̻̩͚͎̭̭̤͔̠̪̼̻̳̬̆͛́̎̅̉̍̇̉̽̐́͌̿͐̅̏̓̈́̐̓̃̌̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅi̸̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̩͙̝̭̺̜͕̩̤̼̟͍͙̮͈̘̙̗̣̪̦͈͔̯̺̬͙͚͖̯͈̪̱̼̻̜̰͎̞͎͚̻͙̫̝̱̰̞̼̼̝̥̫̝͖͚͍̲̮̻̼̖̗͚̗̥̯̖͙̭͔͍̝͓̤͓̻̫̞͇̗̦͚͔̠̝̠̦̤͇͕̹̣̦̠̬͚̯͙̙̮͎̞̖̲͖̙͖̰̜̪̮̟͙̹͎͉̺̰͓̲̞̖̮̝̤͉͙͎̲͓̱͔̬̪̹̝̮̜̱̤̰͔̲͙̫͉͕͙̹͓̗̫͍͈̬͚͓̦̞̠̪̮͓̘͍͙͍͈̭͈͇̺͉̦͓͙̙͙͖̺̱̻͕̜̘͙̲͖̹͙̥͙̻͕͍͎͔̩͖̜̽̏̍̈́͑̔̇͛̓̈̃̽̽̉̾̄̾̀̉͋̃̈́̉͐̂̓̾̂̌̈́͛̂̈́͑̅̔̽͐̉̓́̀̾͗̋̎́̈́̀̿͂̔̇͑͗̃́̀̄̈̋̅̿̒̓͐̈́̃̽͋̅́̎̇̆̀̏̓͐̄̋̓̉̎̾̿̅͂́͆̈́͑̋̀͐͌́͑͗̊̋̐̉͒̑̃͆̈̓̐͐̿̄̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ,̴̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̪̖̫͎̳͚̦͖̳̖̭͈̥̝͙͎̭̠̪̫̠͍̖̟̩̞̱̬̣̺̞̥̭̣͓̼̫̮̲̣͎̣̫̝̯̹̝̩̭̞̻̳̲̟͖̭͇̟̮̦͍͇̖͙̜̭͖̮̤̪͇̞̭̗͈͉͕̙̪͖̼͉̲͙̠̫̩͕̥̭͎̱̦͍͚̫͖̗͚̥̥̟͎͓̞͓̹̥̟̱̲̮̯͎̼̜̹̱͈̪̙̲̫͇͈̤̞̫̦̤̲̟͉͕͓̞̥͎͓̪̯̰̫̮̣̭͇̮͈̳͉̼̝͇͎̼̲͚̟̖̹̫̦̺̬̜̯͕̫̪̮͚̟̠̺͉͖̗̺͓̯̣̭̩̹͖̹͇̻̦̭̬̣̔̋̄̍̀̈́̌̀̎́͐̅̈́̀͑̌͒̌̓͆̌̐͌͋͌̍͐̂̋͑̃̓̈́̏͒̈́̀͊̀͛͌̉͋͗̐̿̎͋̃̃̽̋̐̇͊̓͛̒̍̾͌̿̿̍͊̍͂̑̉̈́̔̉̋̀̐͛̄̀͋̊͗̌̉͐̀̍̆̓̓́̃͆̌̀͗̊͌̇̎͌̊̄̀͌̀̑̒̿͐̇͊̄̾̒͌̊̍͑̎̋̎̄̈̈́͊̄́̾̇͂͊̔̍̀̒͛̒͗̆̉̊̂̽͑̋̈́͗̊̒̈̈́͗͊̍̅͑̓͗̒̇́̄̽͑̐̽̍̋̀̿̆̈͊̄̀̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̢̜͚̟̟̗̜̲̩̣̤̬͉̗̝͚̩͖̩̰̳̪͎̜̥͚̮͉̩̟͍̦̠̟̪̼̩͉̠͎̣̰̣̜̞̫̘͇̗̦̖̼̯̹̤̻̥̣̰̰̫̜͔̫̪̻̯̲̗̜̼̪̥͍̱͉̟̠̰̥̞͉̮̱̤̠̻͈̩̤̺̳̺̙̙̻̣̭̼̞̪̼͈̤͉͔̳͍͗͒̇͊͋̆̓̅̈́̈́̈͑̏͐̾̂̈͋̂̐͌̈́̓̒̀̓͒̋̈̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅw̶̢̨̡̢̛̛̛͓̪̙̤̫͍̺̜̳̟̼͚̮̱̻̜͔̫̭̩̤̥̰̼̱̱͈̖̯̲̫̻͍̰͕̯̯̼̝̼̺̹̮͚͓̗̙̗͉̞͇̦̻̯̲͈̭͙̣͙̻̲̱͐̓̀̌͐̓̒̂̀͛̽͗͂̏̒͒̈̊͛͛̀̃̈́͋̈́̋͌͐͗̿̈̉̑̎̓̓̃̑͌̎͐͋͌̈́́̓́͑͌̌͊͒̂̿́̎́͆̍͑͋̒̒͂͗̈́͋̇̽̈́́̄̐͂͒͒͐̂̋̊̑̃̃̈́̓̅̿̀͐̽͗͋̄̇̔͛̽̒̈́̏͌̽̽̒̍̎̿̉͑̓̆͊̊̈́̿͛͗̀̈́̄̽̾̊̐̑͗͐̀̌͋̂̃̽́̎͂̈́̍͌͐͑̓͑̂̅͒̓͂̏͋̄͒̽̿̒̍̌̊̎̆̓̒̋̒̐̐̄̓̀̀̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ḧ̴̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̫͍̼̼͚̼̻̲̩͉͈̤͇̱̮̣̭̺͇̖͓̲̟̫͕̞͖̫̗̝̹̙̮̞̯͔̬͔̞̙̤̦͓̼͙̪̝͓̮̰͓̬̗̫̠̪̘͍̼͙͙͎̞͖̤̣͈̪͈̫̜̗̼̮̣͓̲̞̞͖̠̯̮̱̲̞͙̟͔̙͙̻͇̪̬̦͔̼̟̪̭̱̜̳̪̟̤͕͚̩͇̯̫̯̞̩̥͎͔̭̟̟̯̘͍̦̠̟̮̦̣̲̪͔̙͙̦̝̼̝̖̜̞̭̜̩͉͇̳̥͚̼̤̬̳͇̠̗̮͙̣̪͉̺̙̘̩̝̩̖̣̪̪̪̺͙͓̰̟͖̲̖̦̥̜͙͕͎̥̳̝͉̗̩̘͙̼̳̞̜̯̣̼̝̜̖̬̜̰̤̹͉̣͚̥̮̪̪̱̪̭̖̝̟͗̓̈́̾̆̋̄̎̔̂̍̈́̐̅͒͂̽̀̈́̓͊̊͋̎͛̒̎͂͋͑͋̄͌̊͌̇̄̾̄̉̉̆̽̋͗̄̍̆͛̀̈́͒̀̉̅͐̇̀͑͑̀͐̾̿̈́̈́͌̏̇̂͒̆͂̇̽́͒̽̔̇̂̏̋͊̒̑́̀͊͂̀͆̑̃͂͂̎̈͌͐̇̓̀̂̒͊͗͂̅̔̓̃͐̀́́̆̔̃͛̿̑͐̒͊̊͋̉̋̎̍̂̄͂͊̅̔̈͐̊̓̈́͛̏̔͑̌̋̌̽̈́̿̇̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̨̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̻̲̘͍͍̯͚̙̰̝͇͎̣̳̼̰̪̰̺̰̖̣̪̝̭̩̦͇̠̺̱̻̼̝̘̜̭̫̭̙͖͉̩̮̦̮̜̼̻̳̘̻̺̯̮̼̣̱͍͍̲̬̗̰̘̭̩͎̺͇̹͖̺̼̭̝̬͔̰̮̖̗̮̝͉̺̟͕̝̜̳̥͓͔͙͍̺̥̹̞̤̗̭͔̯͖̩͖̻̯̟̬̫̺͙̦͚̮̭̟̯̮̬̻̹͔̥̝̪̱̖̤̪͈̯͉̹͍͈̺̩̞̱͙̮̥͓̟͎̳̝̫̹͚͚͚͖̞̼͔͖̱͎̼̯̻̪̣͍̯̩͓͓͇̟̦͓͚̫̳̖͈̗̬͙͕̖͍̲̝̯͓̺̳͉̼̭̙̠̬̩̤̦̞̜̭̤̜͕̳̻̞́̽̅̑͋́̈͒͑͋̒̐̏͗̂̌́̌͌̃̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̨̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̙̫͚͓̻̹͈̩̖̱̻̹͕͍͔͉͓̝̼̻͔̪͈̣̝̙͉̬̜͚̲̗̼̙͎͔̥̥̲͇̺̰͎̲͈̟̙͔̜̲̙̦̞̼͎̳͙͔̤̜̣͙̻̳͚̬̤͖̦̰͈͉̲͙͓͙͚̼̬͎̩͇̠̮̟̪͚̞̞̘͔͙̤̣̮̙͇͔͖͖͍͚͍̤̪̬̭̤̞̜̦̯͚͓̥͓̠̳̮͉̹̰͚̘̻͈̜̹͔̰͙͓̻̱̬̯͇̠͇̹͓̤͖̹̟͕̦̮̜̱͔̬̗̞̩̞̥͍̰̼̝͎̹̬͈̺̬͓̝̫͎̥͉̱͕̱̻̤͍̭̞̼̩̜͉͓̟͇̻͖̺͍͌͛̍̇̀̉̆̑̀́̾̄̈̌̇̂̇̈́͒̽͗̿̊̂̍̀̈́̀̓̅́̊̈́͗̓̇͊͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅę̵̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̡̢̛͚͚̞͓͙̤͈̝̞͇̤̼̬̺̠̘̲̥̜͇̝̘̻͎͙̳̗̮̼̪̟͍͎̦͉̥̮̞̖̣͍̯̝̳͉͍̩̩̪̱̥̻̫̦̱͔̟̪̮̳̥̞͙̩̙̰̻̦̝̰̦͎̮͎͙̜̣̯̤͕̩̪̬̺̖͉̩̤̻̬̤̩̳̥̯̟͈͙̫̼̟̫͖̖̗͓̞̱̦̜̼̟̝̼̣͙̱͈̳̘̻͙̘̥̗̠̫̗̞̞̟̣̲͚͕͚̭̜͇͎̘̣͍̉̈́̓̀̂͗̊̂̂̀̿̒͑̊͑̏̃͂̂̀̎̆͑̀̑͊̀͊͐͆̌̿̋̊̊͛́̓͌͌̐͌̔͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̛̞͕̗̜̦̪̦̺͍̥̦͉͍͙̘͈͙̝͕͈̖̻͎͖̭̻̭̲̜̘̦̪̲̳̮̳̘̰̬̲͓̝̳̪̭̱̤̟̱̰͕̳͕̘̙͓̬̼̩̬̹̤͓͇͇͍͉̣͕̫͙͚͚̳͈̥̝̹̖̓̀͊̒̾̽̓̀̀̂͌͗̉̓̚͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅŵ̶̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̛̩͚͕̪̤̱̰̝̘̯̜͖̥̺͕̝̩͙̠̭̞̦̗̖̱̮͚̦̆́̓́̋͊͛̌̓́͑̔͋̅̑̒̓̑̆̑̽̈̊̑͂̏̐͑́͊̍̒̎͑̾́͆̅̀͒̽̄̽́͑̈́̂̈́̾̃͐̋̇̈́̀̆̈́͌̌̀͆̐̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝e̸̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̯͚̠͕̳͍̦͔̰̱̙͓̫͓̟̯̤͓̼̯̬̱̜̗͖̼̙̣̻͓̰̳͎̬̦̦̼̯̦͖̣̙͉̙̥̗̬̪̩͉̮̭̼̙͖̜̰̰̩̖͔͎̪̠̦̖͖͖̰̜̺̺̞̥̗̭͍͓̲͔̣̞͈̰̩͚̠̫͍̩̱͈̝̰͉̝̖̱̰̯̣̣͈̭̰̬̬͈͍͍̙̝͓͔̺̙͍̜̙̤͓̬̙͓̟͍̳͇̬̰̥̩̱̱̜̼̖̬̘͉̙̤͍̝̼̜̠̮̹̠̬̘͎̥̞̦͈͈͈̭̹͎̜͓̰̭̗̤̻̭͎̰̰͍͙͎̻͚̺̣̞̥̻̠̫̘̼̖͕͖̹͙̠͍͕̞̠̘̫̞͔̟̪̼̹͈̲̮̼̻̺̯̞̰͉̝͙͑͒̈́̂͆̓̓́̈́̇͌͆̂̇̐̆̊̋͛̏̿͋̐̋̔́͆̈́͛̈́̉̓̏̾̓̔̓̋̑͒̂̔̾̍̉͌̌͂̿̓̿̈͐̔̃͋́͐̊̀͊̓͒̌̈́͂͊̍̔̀͂̐̐̑̌̋̈́̔̂̇̓̅̈̋͑̐̌̊́͆̎̔̐͊͛̓̿̓̎̐̇̀̃͂̂̾̌͑̈̌̈́̉̑͆͗́̅̍̈́̉̒̏́̈́́̎́͆̔̓͋̃͐͂̀̈̏̔̈́̈́͗̎̊͑̿͑̓̋̄̈̓͌̈́͐̈́͑̒͛͒͆́̈́̎̀̀̍̐̎̀̃̂̈́̈́͌̇̅̔̀̅̑̅͛̐͛̈́̑̅̊̆̍̊̅̐͋͌̆̄̃̈̈́̿́̒͗͛̒̈́̉͆̄̿̈̌̔̄̀͌͐͑͗͌̾͛̊͛̍̈́̾̽̐̈́͗̄͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢͈̮̪͈̲̘͙̑̓a̴̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̘̪̝̖̞̙͈̦͙̪͖̗̥̩͔̼̟̩͔̝̣͕̦͚̪̞̣͚͍̳͔͙̰̫̩̲̭̪̤͇͖͔̳͔̜͕͈̳͇̻͚̻͔̻̞͙̪̘̬̬̬̯̗͕̱̮̰̥͖͖̗̺̝͉̭̬͓̞͙̲͇͈͖̤͖͖̘̻̜̳̯̬̭̼̦͈̟̦̣̰̪͓͖̺̖̟͉͔͔͈͈̙̞̱̖̭͚͓̻̰̬̜̫̮̬͇̳̺͎͓̙̣̞̯̼̹̬͙̘̰̦̘̱̭͇͖͇͓̲̺͍̻̯̮͈͈͚̪͖͇̞̬̞̱͎̟̲̤̼̤̹͖̥͙̱̜̰̙͙̬͎̗̮͒̀͋̾͗̆̔͗̍̊͌̈́̆̀̓̀́̔́̀̈͆͒̒͊̑̋͑̊̿̄̽̋̄̍̊̉̐́̊̆̀̄͒́̓̋̐̎̀̄̅͆͂̈̎̈́̐͊̅̇̔͆̈́̓̈̅͆̈́̒́́̑̿̓̓̾͋̓̉̈͐̋́̈́̔͐̎́͛̆̈́͊̄̉̔̅̇́̾̄̍̇̋̾͗̈́̈́͋̋̋̈̔̉̿̄͋̓͊͌̎̃͐̇͆̾̏̅̒͒̅̔̒̒́͋̒̏̋̿̏̀̆̍̄̍̊͌̄̐̾͑̎̋̍̓̏͌̂̐̾̂̔͋̓̀̏͑̊̓̎́͆̀͒̆͛́̓̉̋̂̅͗͊͊͊̓͛͑́̿̌͌̑̓̇̄̽̾̿̏͆͋̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛͓̜̩̼̤̩̫̫͍͕̣̣̭̭̙̝͍̲̬̤̞͉̩͇̞̭̹̹̯̦̫̟͓̫͙͕̞̱̝̖͇̗̤̫̹͚͕̮̟̳̮̺̺̫͖̻͓̯̱͔̩̗̻̫͕̮͖̥͔̟͙͓͕̥̝͙̤̱̖͙̬̻͍͓̠̫͓̖͓̰̖̲͕͍̺̺͕̟̤̻̪̯̥̣̭͔͂̀͋̀̈́̅͂̌͛̓̏́̀̈͌͐̍̔͂̅̈́͛̽̂̍̏̃̔̽̀̆͋̃̿͋͛̿́̌̀͌̋̇̍̍̒̈́̊̆̉̌̓̑̿͌̓͐̓̀͒́̆͗͛̈́͋̒̂͋̍͗͋̍̏̓́̈́͐̆̀̒͛̎̉̀̋͐̉̑̊͌͒͐̏̉̑̿͗̆̀͑̈́̎̂͂̾͋͑̎̿̎̓̂̇͑̈́̆͂̏̒̊͛͐̉͌̓̊̇̂̋͂͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̴̢̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̜͚̙̙̺̯̬̝̝̳̝̻̤͙͈͕͔̳̬̘̣̹̩̮̬̺̙̞͍̪͎̦̦̬̘̫͙̮̙̖̙̰̹̻̳̠̬̩̬̦͈̜̥̣̭̙̝͖̱͙̪̫̼̺̙̝͉̱̺̩̹͊̊̊̂͊̀̍̔͑̓͛̄̆̒̐̌̀̈̓̓̏̿̆̀͛̈́̓̇̓̎́̈̿̀̀͒̓̑̃͌̀͂̓͆̑̅̈́̐̈́́̀̿̍̓̎͒̋̏̐̂̐̊̀̍̈͂́̉̾͗͗͒͛̅̈̊̏̊͒́͑͆̆̃͑̈́͒̆̾̀̄̈́̂̾̅͋͑̍̈̏̈́̓̃̀̄̽̈́̄̂̆̈́̅͐́̍̇̑̄̅̃͋̊̌̽̋̑̑̏̇͑̋̒̒̊̂̈́̇̐̓̒͂̉̈́͐̀̓͂̊̋̋̃̆͂̂̊̎̆́̑̀͂̊̎̄̃̊͌̅̌̊͐̀͒́͊̇͐̑͐̓́̂̍̒̇͋̽̓́̓̈́̂̊̓͋̄̏̃͗͒̈̇̾͊̐̄̂̊̈́́͆͐́̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛͇͙̰̭̱̖͔̱͔̣̲̥̖̙̖̦̟͔͓̜̙̠͓͎͈̼̫͕̩̤͖̙̮̺̺͓̣̗͖̼̣̹̼̞͎̫̪̖̜̙͚̜͖͈̥̘̝̪̹̘̻̗̖̼̘̗͓̱͎̳̖͕̤̞̤͍̗͎̱̘̝͓̟̻͖̘̮̬̼̜̮̺̻̣̫̳̻̹̰̫̻̮̤̻̜̣̃͂̅̈́̾͌͌̋̔̓͂̅̓̔̈͒̑̑̓̈͆͛̓́̑̔̆͒́͊͑͒̔͋̀̇̌͑̋̓̽̌̏̆̈́̔͊͋͐̍̎́̃̑̈́̂̾͋͊̈͋̿̓̑̑̌̅̋̊̿̿͆͒͋͑̏̐̀̏̾̓͒͋̓̓̑̌̓́̋̃̓̾̾̿̈͂̾͒͊͐͗̀̔̏̄̍͂́͐͛͋̀̎̓̌̽̏͐̎̓̈͛͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅḍ̶̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̳͖͕̻̺̬̼͙̥̹͓͖͍̦̱͙̟̦͕̪͈̦̼̗̳͚̤͈̘̳̭͍͈̤̗̖̻̰͔̼͍̙͉͙̰͎͈̩̦͓̰͕̼̰̪̩̥̻͕͙͍̠̯̦͔̳̖̣̺͎͈̯͚̠͕̣̝̼͚̦̹̻̰̝̻̘̘̪̳̱̮͙͇͓̲̻̭̮͎̣̱̠̳̭̖͇̳̘̭̫͔̭͓̼̼̮͍͎̠͇̩̰̹̫͍͈̰̦͈̰̺̦̖͓̺̮̰͓͎̩͔̤͚̬̦͙͚̳̯̞̻̞̬̣̖̞͇̟̻̬͚̮͍͉̹̺̖̝̫̹̤̲̭̠͕̘͉͓͖̬͉̫̱̠͈͈̜͎̪͇̣̥͎̺̬̠̤͕̳͉̳̠̥̹͖̥͓̹̙̟͇̠̺͔̩͍̝̬͚̭̠͇̮͈̹͇̟̳̳͚̮̦̱̮̯̻̪̯̫̝̩͋̈̃̎͌̀̌̐͒̍͗̈́͗̃͛͌̋̂̌͆̐̇͊̓͑̿̀͊͆̑̓̽͌̽̊̌̄̎̄̅̑̑͒͗̋̓́̀̏̀̿͌͐̄̃́͑̊̎̑̊̾͐̏͑̽̆̍̎̊͂̏̐̓̒̑̈́̄̈́̑̒̅͐̽̅̀͑̈̈͆́̾̒̀́̔̀́̈́͆͆͂́̿̓͑̃̋̒̓̄̉͊̄͗́͂̃̊̓̈̉̈̏͑̊̂̑̑̔̊̒̉́͊͒̏̅̅̽̃͗͌͂͋̈́͌̉̂͌́̎͊͋̏̃̓̂̒͐̊̀̌̉̀͐̍̏́͊̒̀̉̿̈́̈́̏̑̐̀̇̇̐̋̑̈́̑̈͑̎̑̿̏̾̇̓̀̔̿̉̿͗́͐̊͂̐̾͋̌̇͑̎̈́̒͋̐̿͆̃̂͐͂̅͗͌̏̑͂̃̿̀̉̾͂̂̈́̾̀̋̂̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̮͖̫͉̦͚̥̰͈̟̣̮̰̺̻̗̹̖͉̺̖̤̮͙͍̰̲̖̠̙͈͓̭̲͔̰̥͚̪̱̙̥͓̖͍̙͙̯͕͙̩̘̙̩̣̗͖̟̗͈̝̖͉̗̖͙̱̬͔͇̖̯̗͕̬̬̞̟̬̩̣̱̟̹̥͓̘̦̔̽͒̂̑͒̓̋͊́̔̀̀̒̀̐̽̇̈̿͛̄̍̒͂̈́̉̏̀̎̉͛̌̑̿͛̈́̈́̐̋̋͐̀͊̋̽̐̂͆͛̍͊̄̆̏͊͌̇́̎̋̈̎̿̽̓̍̾̈́̈́̅̽̀̽̔̾̒̿͛̾̒̊̏̏̎͌̂̄́̾̎̃̒̉̉͆̎̌̽͂͒̈́͐̄̈́̍͗̀̏͛̓͗͋͊̑̔̀͂̍̿͆͂̿͌̍̀̐͗̉̄̓̓̌̽͛́̃͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅf̸̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̖̙̯͇͕͉̞̰͈̩͓̠̗̗͈͍̮̲͕͇͚͕̗̠̠͕̭̺͙̩͕͎͇̺̮̰̞̍̅̾͂͒̃̎̾̐̋̋͒́̎̽̐̒͑͆̔͂͂͗͑͆͂̄͋̀̃́̈̔͌́̐̎̉́̓̑́́̂̈̉̆̋́̔̈́̏̃͒̈́̆͑͆̽̂̈́̓̆̆͛̋̊̆̒̀̄͌̉͛̒̐̔̇̐͐͛̑̎̈́͐̍̄͋͌͆̋́̌̉̑̇̓͗̈́͒̔͐̀͆̽̈́̅̀̑̋̌̔̄̆͗̉́͛̋̑̆̅̍̎̏̿́̍͂̓̓̿̔̎̐̾̄͊̀̊͊̍̄́̈̋̑̀̎͒̄̆̓̃̑͊͌̿͆̔̔̀̐̏͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝į̸̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̰͔͔̻̦̟͖̺̮̹͕̫̼͖̥̖̱̜̹͈͍͓͍̞͇͓̻̫̥̦͚̘͔͕̠̝͎̱̗͉͉͕͍̙͙̯͕̝͎̗͍͚̝̻͚͔̬͎̙̭̗͎̥̼̠̮͙̠͕̱̯͔͔̪͙͎̤͈͉͎͕̩̞͓͍̝̤̜͕̖̲͚̮͕̞̘̰̣̲̖͇̬̟̘͉͔̖̳̫̭̫̥͈̘̟̞͚̗̹̜͇̞͚̞͓̳̲̣̫̯̟̯͇̲̹̼̜̱̬̯̠̹̜̗͍͚̗̜͕̻̞̻̰̰̣̳̦̪͈̖̝͓͕̦͖̭̱̻͚̫̯̲̳̦̦̭̯̲̪̯̲͍̯̯̣̣͕̤͎̙̖̥͉̤̹͎̯̱̱̖̤̾̇̀͌̽̄̎̔̿̽͊̽́̑̈́̍̾̾̊̽̍́͋̅̑́͆͋̈͐̋̅̒̀͛̉̈́́̔̓͌̽̒̈́̎͛͊́̋̃̑͛͛̽͑̐́̈̀̈́̾̋̄̀̿̄͗̈́̉̑̿̀̿̒̈́̐͆͒̎͒́̽̋̎̀̈́͗͛̈́̈̀̍̑̈̆͛̇̽̂̊̒̈́̈́͒̔̋́̌̾̓̓̅̿̒̈́̈́͆̽̃̔̄̐̈̇̊̏͌̿́̆̈́̓̋̒̀̃̾͆́̓͂̒̎͊͂͒͆͐́̇̀̌͗̌̄̄̏́̍́̀̓̅̀͒̈́͊̃̆̒͊̈̐̈̀̄̓͑̋̂̇̍̓͛̒̇̿́̀̊͂̈́̾̄̍̓̃͗̇̋̓͂͐̇̀̓̌̀̇̓̇̓͂͊̅̽̽̌͊̋̌̎́̾̂́͊̀̇̄͊̍̄̊̄̿̂͂͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̹̱̯̲̣͈̳̝͖̮͕̭̹̥͚͕͔̮͍̙̱̥̼͎̝̬̪͕̙͉̪̞̫̙̝̮̥͈̣̘̜̩͇͎̝̜̩͖̭̻͍̻̩̝̜̥̗͍͖̭̱̳̮͖͔̗̤͇̞̬̜̩̖̟͓̼͓̲̫̟̜̦͚͖͍͇̺̯͚̗͚̦͖͓̬̱̻̣̝̦̲̭̥͓̠̯̭̼̺̹͈̗̱͇͇̲̞̥̩̜̫̱̲̪̙͇͉̬̥̯̖̱͇̙͚̖͕̳̘̥̲̜͉̪̞̣̭̝̭̲̯̻̦̠͙̫͓̳̝̥̮̳̟̳̗̪̮̣͈̰̼͈̯̺̲̘͔̪̞̘͓̫̰̹̪̦̭͎̮̻̂̔͂̀̈́̔́́̃̏͆̀̒̾̀̀̈́́̽́̏͛͆̈́͒́̒̀̃̓̈̀̌̆̉̑͐́̔̈́̀̽͆̏̉̓́̇͐͂́̃͗̑͒̽̂͊̀̌̓́́̌͑̆̽̏́̇̓͆̎͑̿͌̋̆̓̔̎͐̏́̿̈́̀̃͑͋͗̇͌͛̊̍́́͒͆͛̋̓͆̌̌̏̄͛́͋͒͗̐͌̽̑̀͑͆̓͗̈̌̍́̉̆͊͒̑̍̃̃̈́̌̂͐̀̈́̏̂͐̑̏́̈̋̉̈́̀̾̽͆̀̑̒͌̃̌͑͒͑̆̀̌͂̄̿͊̾͑̏̍́̽̓́̒̓̋̀̇̈́̈́̿̓̈̒͆̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅí̶̧̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̫͓̠̼̻̙͙͍̝͙̻̼̰̲̺̫̠͙͎͕̳͓͎͈̳͖̹̝̹̣̺̫̬̄̔͑͑̉̓̀̓́̽̍͋̀͒̓̾͛̀̋̒͑̓̽̿̾̃̄̌̎̏̀́̈́̂͂̏͗̔̈́̇̿̒̋̾̿̾͒̿̋̄́̈́̂̓̅̋̎̌̅͒̔́̎̋͑́̋̇́̿͑͆̆̃̂̾͌̽̏͌̔̓̅̒̍̽͒͊̅̈̎̽͋̑́̅̾̓̆͛̀̂̿̎̍̔̆͊̇̒̉̌̊̅̄̇̇͛̓̃̽̐͒̐̽͆̀̾̉̉͆̄̀͆̄͂̂͆̉̀͌͛͒̌̆̉̉̆̄̏̀͐̇͗̿̎̑͒͐̈̀͋̋̾̋̂̈́̈̌̏͛̀̀͗̋̈́̓̂͆̆̿̏̊̾̓̀̊͂̑̇͐̉̿͂̂͌̈͐̐̈̒̋̐̈͊̉͂̓̈́͛̍͗̊̔̅́̃̒̃̆̈̀̄̑̃̐͆̄̊̈́̏͂̿̏̒̈́̿̆͊̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅţ̵̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̝͚͚̳̣͇̜̦̯͕͚̺͍̼̲͍̳̰̖̗̥̫͕̲͚̣͕̘̳̻̻̰̠͍͎̥͖͓͉͈͇̺̘̫̦̰̰̩̰̻̦̤̺͎̮͔̙̲̬̪̟͍̯̭̗̰̪̥̲̜̱͎͓̬͙̫̖͍̯̩̞͖̫̠̳̥̫̗͚͖̫͉̖̘̝̥̹͕̳̖̰͇͎̜͕̦͔̤̩̤̖̘̗̯̘͍͍̞͎͕̳͇̟̹̩̱̲̖͕͓͙͈̲̹͓̩̱̻̹̥̘̝̩̲̥̘̈̓̋̀̌͆̆̌̒͗̉͒̆̒͐̆́͋̎̈́̌͑̏̐͊̌̽̽́̀̑͒̈́̄̔͆͐̓͛̐͊̀̑̌͐̆̆͐͗́̇̓͆͐̽͆͐̿͗̍̏̀̆͗̊͊͆̍̒̈́͌͒̽͐̽͒̿̓̅͋̎͋̾̌̇̉̌̈́̇̓̈̀̈́̽̽̒͒̔̇̑̒͋́͌͛́̽̑̀̈́̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅę̴̧̛̛̛̛̫͍̤͚̬͉̘̪̝͈̰͈̘͙̪̫͈̝̹̯͖̝̳̯̬͖̙̗̰̠̳͉̳̪͓̘͎̙͖͕̝̪͈̪̯̟̞̠͈̭̳̼̜͉͖͈͙̭̬̼̥͚̈́̽̑̾̓̏̅̈́̋̈́́̾̆̿̅̽̉̑͑̂͛̆̽͂̆͑̓̈́̃͒̊̍̏̈́̀͌̐̀̅̑̋̓̃̆̾͐̈́̄̽̄̂́̒̃́̊̓͆̾͐͌̔͊̿́̿̂̑́̈́͑̅̃̋̈̋́́̅̑̆̄͑̓̓̒͑̋̔͗̒͋͋̑̅̈̓̄͂̓͗͗̈́͂̆̄̍̏̍̊̓̑̒̌̾̓̈́̒́̈̀̅̌͋̅̇̀̐̾̃͐̊̈́͐̈́͗̾̾̐͗̓̊̎̇̔͑́̄̾̔͒̈́̊̄͑̄̀̔̈̌͌͗̈́̀͐͛͑̈̃͑̑͒͆̔͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅl̷̢̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̛̛͔͈̳̘̤͎̦͖̜͍̩̗̣͉̮̯̜̘͓̲͍̖͚͔̘͙̟̻̪͓̹̺̫͙̭̲̬͕̰͉̥͓̥̹̟͖̜̳̻̦̱̤͕̙̺̣̦̱͉̫̫̰̣̯͍̘͓͍̝͕̤̰̙̥̦̙̮͈͉̗̟͎̲̖̳̣̠̰̹͇̫͈̝̟̙͖͙̥̗̣̺̭͖̤̠̳͚̠͓̳͈͚̩̫͈̲͎̖͈͎͉͚̗͉̝̱͙̞̼̮̭̭̼̞̮̞̖̙̺̦̰͓̜̻̹̪͕͙͈̼͙̖̼̤͎͉̲͓̩͉̝̗̠͉͔̰̰̃̈́́̊̂̂̃̈́̍͒͌̌̌̄̈͑͛̇́̋̀̓͛͋́́̈́̑̆̄̒̈́̓̾̉͆̎͋̀́́͛̆͑̀́̈́̈́̏́̽́̓̄̃̍̈̌͑̅͋͛̋̈̃͌͊̈͒͌̆́́͋͂̃̈̄̊̊̀̊͐͐͋̓̀͌̆͌̅͆͐̅̄̌̾̅͛̍̇̋̉͋́̍́͛̋̇̍̀͆́̿̂̏̐̂̆͋̀͐̎̏̿͒̿̓́̃̐̏͌̀͋͌͊̍͗̈̇͛̏̾̓̎̈́͋̎̄͒̌̈́͗̒͌͌̉͛̀͂̆̈́̅̀͒͌͗̑̓̿̓̌̂̈́̏̈́̃̑͛͆̇̈́̓̍̂̍̒͑̇̐̈́́̓̈͋͋͂͑̍̑̊̾͐̓̃̈̽̈́̇̉̾̎̌̉͑͒͐̎͊̄̄́̑̂̀͗̀̀̍͐͋̒̍͐̿͐̇͐̂̽̋̉̉͌͐̃̆͊͊͗́̾̾͒̽̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅy̷̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̧̛̥̹͕̞̯͎͇̲̰̺̱̯͎̻̳̪̮̫̩̫̘͓̺̪̣͉̗̰͇̩̲̟̥̺͓͔̪͉͍̖̖͍̻͉̠̝͈̠͍̗͓̫̮͓̖͔̤͇̪̝̞̞͕͖̲̭͇̝̼̤̠̣̠̰̦̠̳̙͉̮͇̝̭̱̜̩̞̪̝͇͎̖͓͕̭͉̠͍͍̟̙̲̞͇͚̭͍̪͈̞͕̝̱͉̪̞͔̥̜̪̩͍̜̰̝͙̭̜̠̦̥̫̮̪͉͖̝͕͈̙̜̭͉̞̜̣̪͉̱̩̤̟͔̟̜͙͓͇̝͓̺̟͎͇̣͇̠͇̳̯̭̣͙̥̜̩̬̘̮̹͇̝̻̺̻̞̹͚̪̯̰̜̪̫̳͕̼̘͍̜͇̖̺̫̜̮̦͎͔͖̬̳̩͚̝̳͈̣̜͕̣͖͓̭̞̯̰̯̺̰͈̞͆̀̃̾̈́̍͌̓͗̑͒̈̓̾̇́̌̅͌̍̍͂͒̓̑͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛͚͖̪͍̝̖̣͈̱̻̱̲̥͓͉̩̬̟͉̹̗̣̫̼̰͚̭̻̙͔̘̼̘̭̪͙̦̰͓̪̤̦̼̮͓̩̞̝͉͖͚͓̤̙͚̘͖̘̳̙͎̼̭̜̠̼̯̳̳̮̘̙̥̭̲̙̟̳̲̥͖̰͖͉͈͇̯̮̻͚̮̱͇͖̞̦̱͉͚͕̖̠̩̳̳̥͍̥̼͈̪̦̯̲̉̋̈̀̓̅̒̈́͑̔̾̋̃̾̈̎͒͛͌̔͗̽͛̅̀̀̃̏̇̾̽̈́̿͋́̂̇́̾̆̐͂͑̿͛̓̆͋͊̄͐̇̔̎́̄̇̋͐̅͋͌̄̌̊̐̄̄̾̏̏͌̾̒̑̏͛͒̐͒̽̈̿́̐̉̋̇͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅn̸̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̦͙͙̯̪͓̦͖͔̼̫͈͎̻͙͍̜̝̖͙̻̜̠͚̻͔͉̱͓̟̼̜̘̥̜̫̹͙̝̜̖͖͍̳̺̱͔͍͍̖͖͍͕̭̻͖̘̫̩̘̙̣̳̯͇̮̤͎̦̗͍̜̰̭̜͖͙͍̼̮͖̻̠͓̩͓̱̪̙̙͇̟̫̠̥̫͓̭͔̖̹̘̪͔̥̗͓̝͔̦̲̙͔̥̪̪̱̜͉͚͍̞̱̤̤̮̙̹̥̮̘͕̺͖̬̮̩̺͈̝̥̗̹̗͖͖̮̥͓͉̱͈̟̘̳̭̞̳̟͍̲̟̐̑̓̔͌̅̾̏̇̍͐͂͌̈́̂͆̅͋̎͌͊͛͆̓͊͂͆͒͒̍̔͑̊̃̈́͊̓̎͊̾̋̾͌͆̈́̈̆̓̌̓͛̋̓̄́̈́̆̇̃̍͛̾̓̊̀͒̌͑͌̒͑̋̍͌͗͗̈́͋̓̔̾̈́́̎̊̌̔͛̇̓̇̽͋͛̽͛̅̌̀̔̊́͒͒̓̀͛͑̈̐̊͑̔͑̓̀̈́̀͆̊̌͐̑̌͛̆̉͛̊̀̈́̀̾̏̓́̒̈́͒͑͆̂̋͋̆̽͌̿̋̓̈́̉̔͑̍̑͌̈́͑̇̈͐̉̔͛̐̎̍̀̆͊͆̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̧̛̛͉̳̫͉̫̣̰͖̦̘͎͓̩̦̳̜̟̪̘̰͓̝̜͙̙͈̮̤̩̤̲̠̤͚͚͚̼̳͎̺͔̩̪̤̬̜̝̹̖̞͓̦̦̙̹̝͖̜͈̰̖̣͍̬̜̪͙̜̱̹̞͉̞͍͓͎͓̯̱̱̲͓̺͇̞̗͉̫̬̟̦̜̦͇̣͓̦̙̠̟̲͙̟̘̲̗͙͈̣̱̼̗̗̤͕̤͙̞̦̼͙̖̹͇̥͔͕̜͙̪͈̠̻̮̩͈̟͇̯̜̲͙̖̦̩͕̬͎͕̞̠̩͖͚̬̙̰̦̲̯̯̱̩̝͈̬̦̮̣͇̫̟͈̮͈͉̯̤͉͈̼̫͍̹̼̞̙̰̣͎͉̗͎̜̪͍̳͈̤͖̤̟̙͖͎̭̘̦͚̦́̈̏̅̐̋̄͛̏̈́̉͌̉̇̄̃͋̐͒̄̆͗̅̐́̌͋̀̆̂̎̀̀̌̓̿̍̄̆̍̍͑̐̏̐̂͌̌̆̅̅̇̓̐̍́͑̒͆̏́̌͗̈́̑̏͋̉͆̇̆͒̾̈́̍̌̀͂̿̅̏̿̀͋̑̂͆̆͐̓͆͆̀́̾̓͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅt̷̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̛̛͓͖̣̭͉̮̲̱̯̺͈̣̯̗̺̘̥͚̯͓̫͚̹̹̤̤̲͕͕̻̩̭̭̹̦̞̺̺̬̺͙̻͖̬̫͕̫͈̠͉͇̪͎̦̙̺͙͎̪̣͍̦̯͖̗͍͕̘̟̤̼̫̯̺͙̪̲̠̳̼̞̜̻̥̘̣̲̺͈̪͚̲̘̩̥͎̤͎̦͇̩̩̖̯̗̘͍̣̺͍̟̪̖̟̟͓͇̤͎̻͙̜̝̲̭̖̝̖̳̝͕̞̳̩̪͚̩̞͙̠̣̫̣̯̦͙͎̘̳̯͚͍̟̺̥͍͎̥̫͍̭̰͓̣̤̩̭̱͙̗̻͇̤̲̰̠͈̝̹̮͎̹̖̙͈̱̤̙̥̝̼̲̯̥͍͔͇̬͚̣̭̟̯̪̘̩͕̭͇̘̖̫̪̬̯̝͔̯̣̞̭̞͚̼̘̲̗͍̯̞̳̩̦̳͓̰̗̤̯͙͈͙̰̲̠̝̭̰̻͛́̀̄̿̈̇͑͆̋̈́̆́̆͐̔̄̈́̀̆̎̏̃̽͑̓̆͌̃͊̈́̉̿̌̿̓͆̽͛̂͛͒̐͒̽̾͌̍̆͂̀̄̎̆̈́͑̎̈́͋͋͗͗̔̿̽̊̏̊͂̽̿̓̀͋̑̆͌̈́̆̂̓̓̈́̐̌̓̆͌̀͗̐̊͑̍́̓͑̎̆͐͌́̈̈͂̀̈́̀́̀̓̂͑͋̎͋̉̇̇̿̓͌͐͋̅͆̂͊̌̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̴̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̞̗̭̝͍̮̹͇̝͍̫͔̦͕̣͇̠͙͔̤̳̥̤̱̲̹͍̟̺̹̯̮̫̳̤̪̹͙̟͓̹͓̜͚̞̮͈̗̼̠͓̝̘̟̺̈̂̌͊̑̑̑̉̾̀̈́̒̆́̇̐̌́̃͒̐̊̆̃́̌͆̌͆͌͊͋̒̐͐̃͌́́̃͛͆̾́̎̈̃͒̂͌̈́̀͆̿͑̃̑̍̊͂̉̈͌̅̔͗̂́̀͛̅̽̿́̑̐̒̏͐͌̾͐̀̍͗̓̅̅̅͊̎̅̾͊̐̉͗͒̈́̿̽̆̇̽̆͗̈́͐̓̍̽̐͋̀̈́̋͒̓̍̏̾͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̟̫͖̼̹̩̩̩̠̦̳̼͔̬̗̦̜͙̱͚̜͕̯̜̠̫͔̥̳̲̰̹̹̗͔̩̳̝͉̺̩̻̗͇̤͎̤̞̤̺̟͉͔͔̩̘̗̹̪̺̟̩͙̱͇̹̤̟͚̞̩̻̱̯̲̝͇̜̭̥̼̰̙̜̪̩̩̯̘̣͓̲̰͕̼̪̝͕̯̼͔̤̜̣͎͚̱̲͎͖̫͍̭͇̣̠͉̭͖̫͓̺͕̮̦̬̙̞̹̦̘͇̮͓͔̗̯̺̠̣̫̹̬̦̰̭̪̣̽̈́̋̍̎̎̏̊̿̎̂̇̏̾̈̄̾̌̎͆̀̋̌̌̌̎͋̎̎̇̏̈̈̋̐̅͗̽̀́̐̋̿̃̀͆̈́́̊͂̓̽̌͒̂̃͒̾͂̔̾̌̐̉̂̄̔̌͊̒̏̈́̈́̀͂̓͐̎̂͋̌̔̏̔̾̓̄̇̈̓͋̅͐̈̽͛͊̈́͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅj̵̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̜͚̦̤̼̗̫̺͔̳̫̫̻̩͕̯̼͕̱͍̠̼̘̞̯̮̘̼̝̰͇͓̥͇͉̯̖̬̙̰͕̫̗͉̞̲̖̦̘͇̙̗͎̠̭͔͇̖̦̭̤͎̤͓̻͍͍͇̖͔͈̟̹̪͇͚̬̬̥̭̪̪͕͓̦̮̤̜̲͈̠̟̺̯͙̟̘̯̜̯̙̻͖̳͍̜̬̜͚̮̟̤̘͍̪̖̞̟̦̟̣̫̞̤͍̭̩̞̦̟̬̝̘͋̀́̒̃̔̏͂̃̃̃̂͊́̆̓̎́͗͗̍̃͊̓͐̊̂͑͌́͐͛̑̈́͒̽̃̓͒̀̈́̔͋̐͌̉͛̐̋̽̏͗̍̒̓͊͛̈́̓͒͒̊̊̽̔̈̽̃͗̓͛̈́̇̎͂̈́̔̿̽̋̈̉̃̀̓̌̃͂̽͌̇̀͊̀͊̐͂͛̂͗̽̋̀̽̋̌͂̋̾̉̈̎̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅư̸̡̛̛̛͖̫̻̘̞̺̝̞̤̳͈͕͉̺̺̰̳̩̘̳̖̙͚̟͍̼̗̹̫͑̾͌́̓̃̇́̀̽̍͌̂̿̿̈̾̀̑̃̓̒̿́̑̃̓̉́͊̊̐̂͂͒͛͑͛͆̈́͛̃͋̆̏̅̈́̈́̽̓̿͌̒́͗̉̀͐̽̈́̌̎̌͆͋͊̄̇͂̎̒̊̈́͑̎̓̍̋̈́̈́̊̔̾̑̅̀̍̾̓̐͂̅̎͗̌͐͗̊̌̃̎̈́̉́͌̋̓̽̀͗̔̊̅̅͒͛̀̉͒̌͑̃́̈̒̋̈́̈́̎̓̈́͛̾͘̕̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅŝ̴̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̛͔̩̤͚͚̝͖̗̙͙̗͕̪̜̳̝̬͚͓̰̘̜̹͖̠̼̖̫̪̦̫̞̳̺̩̤̲̞̟͇̣͔̮͍̖͍̥̻̜͓̣̙̱͕͕͖̪̥̬͎̣̤͖͎̰̘̖̫̰̼̗̥̝͔̜̥̬͚͚̮͕̖̪̟̖̭̟̭͈̞̹̬̖̲̥̭̯̬̺͙̪͖̗̮̯͚̥̘̳̳̯͈̗̯̳̪͙̜̖̥̰͙̳̱͇͎͖̩̲̞͕̱̗̟̥̭̩͕̫̻̤̘͈̼͙̩̼̞̝͔͎̫͈̺̭̰̘̤̹̭̣̝̗͍͔̭̺͍̮͔̱̭̖͙̦̻̮̺͓͍̗͎͔̦̝̯̤͓̲̥̪̜̼̟̪̩͍̟̜̱̗̼͕͖͕̲̖̼̩̯̞̽̾͊̊̓̅̏̀̓͛̏̀͋̄̓̆̐͒͛̊̎͗͊̿̑͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̹͚͍̠̼̟͖̲̗̲̱͔̼̬͕̻̞̥͙̝̙̘͓̥͖͇̘̖̻͙̝̝̝̳̱̯̗̙̦̜̪̹͕̮̮̳͍̘̳̰̥͍͕͙͙̺̜͎̱̭̦͖̞̫̺̬̮̫̝̟̖̰̦̜͎̬̤̲̱̹͉͈̫̬̓̓̋̔̅́͋͛͊̋̓̿̎̋̏̃̑̒̂̊̈́̈̂̈́̅͂̂̑̈̄͑̍̔̃̋̂̍̉͂̓̌͗̊̌̒͂̎̅̉̽̓̔̔̋͐̏̒̐̀̒̿̾̆͌̀͂̉̂̓͒̓̒̽͆́͛̑́̒̇͂͛̿̉͒̊̃͋̎̏͌̀̌̀̂̌̂̓̋̌̂̔̍̊̈́̀́̍͆̒̓͑͊̆̾͐̊͑͋͂̃̇̒͊̎̒̓̒̽̉͂́̓͌̄̈́̈́͛̊͑̀́̍̾͗̀̀̑͊̔̐̎̃̋͋̄̈́̈́́̽̐͊̿̅̈̈͌̓̏̒́͛͂͊͂̽͒̅̿̐͊̉̾̓͑̍͑̊̃̒̐̊̋̔̓̾͐̔́̃̍̄̄̂̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̥̘̻̟͓͙̤͈͚̻͔̯͉̬͉̗̞̩̙̩̜̬̻̹̖̞͖͙̦̻̞̹͔̬͉̞̪̫̰̦̠̦̪̥̖͉̲̙͚͖̮̩̬͉̥͇̱̭̣͉̻̣͖̠̯̳̠͓̠̫̥͕̳̥̫̙̠̪̥̞̹̫̝͍͕̜̫̜̗̯̬͔̜̰͇̲̼̖͈̙̩̠̩̰͓͕̬̳͙̞̤̼̤̣͉̘͓̮̫̮̳͈̥͉͓͖̱̙̝͔̭̣͓͕̰͙̩̖͚͙͉̺͓͉̬̻̩͖̦͖̗͓͉̠̻̩͔̘̖̯̱͍͇͍̥̖͎̫͔͙̺̱̪̯̬̜̗̟͍͉̥̩̟̫̲̞̫͍͍̲͖͇̞̖͚̞͇̬͈̘͍̱̤͕̟̭̫̯̖͍̩͈̫̓̾̆̒̂̀͐͌͂͒͗̈́̏̑͒̽̂̍̇̿̍͆̉͒͂͐̈́̈́͑̇͌͋̐̎͑̏̔́͊̆̃̀̉̏̔̿̂̎̿̅̈́́͌̔̐̿̅̽̉̂͋́̐̒̃̆̇͋̈̊̑̇̋̀̍̄̂̆̏̎̀̃̍͊͋̅͊͌̀͗̌̒̍̓̆͑̒̇̔͗̉̍̒͊̄̾̅͂̊̑̆̆̉̓͛̍͐̊̒̋̿̔̈̄̈́̏̍͗̅̑͐͐̽̐̐̾́̏̀͊̎̉́͛̑̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̵̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛͎̗̫̼̗̘̪̬̥̦̥̗̳̻̠̮̳͕͎̱̹̦̤̺̫̙̦̯̙̼̩̺̬͓͓͓̳͇͎̥̖̫͕̣͇̯̠͖͉̝͇͖̗̗̗̩͖̻̜̰̣͓̟͙̹̘̳̫̠͚̥̩͈̝̝̦̙̠̝͇̭̗͎̠͎̱̣̲̳͍͕͍̱̱̥̪̤̟͙͕̞̜͍͙͖̝̜̮̣͎̟̬͉̞̜͚̝͔̯͍̻͓̫͍̟͉̗̦̙̖̱͍͇̤̲̮̖̙̘͙̞̣͉͕̦̞͙̗͙͚͔͔̱̙̜̞̭͙͎̯͍̥͍̯̦͔̻͖̺̩̳̦̺̳͚͎̜͕͚̘̦̞̺̝̣͉͎̝̥͙̱̤͈̜̲̗̗͍͖͙̗̩͖̱̟̝̺̖͓̠̤̫͇̹̹̦̳̻͉͊̀̇͌͑̀̌͐́́̓̌̀̔͌͆͌͋̏̎͒̈͑̈̎͆̆̑͗̈́̔̂̂̀̇̍̈́͆͛̎́̇̊͑͐̉̽͒͒̀͊̋̋͒͐͆̃̐̍͋̓͋̇̋̋̿͐͂͑͗͋̓͐͋̑̐͛͒̓̈̃̍͊͊̎̇͆͐͊̎̄̃͐̏̐͑̎̓͊̌̎͐̀͆̒̃͆̌̽̅͊̌̄́́͂̎̐͐̽́͗̾̆̄̀̆̂͒̓̀̈̉́͛̂́͗̈́͋͊̓̇̍̈́͑̇̔̽͗̈́͆̒̉̀̐̏͂̊̂̅̀̐̈́̇̇̔͛̋͛̑̉́̈̿̏̅̊̽̋̽͗̌̑̑͆̈̒̊͛͊̌̈́̑̔̂̑̃̆̀̋̿̋͆̓̂̒͆́͆̄́̔̾̌̏̇͂͋̏̆̈́̃͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅä̷̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̡̧͙̼̦̙͖̘̮̲͚̠͓̯̗͕̝͙̙̹͕̖͔̳̬̠͍̖̦͎̺̼̳̙͍͙̻͔̮͖̥͇͎̫͕͓̲̟̪̰̳̖̻̖̙̦̱̙̲͈̹̺͈̹̞̱͇̥̮̺̗͈͔͍̬̖̱̯͍̥̹̪͎͙̭̺͕͉͎̩̣̲̳̭̖̼͍͉͉̹̜̫̠̹̣̰̩͍̠̞͔͈̮̜̯̫̮̣̻̬̭̼̟͎̹̻̗̦̱͈͉̭͙̝̝͉̠̖̟̩̠̱͓̟̙̳̞̳͖͙͔̩͙͈̩̱̺̱̎̎̀̏͊̿͂̈̒̉̀̄͒̐̕͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̼̣̝̩̭͇̣̣̗̱̖̙̪̹̯̭̗̹̺̱͕̞͖̰̟̗̼̼͎͍̮̰̟̮͓̥͈̘̭̟̙̣̻̺͉̞̦͔͍̼̞̫͚̣̖̼͖̩̲͕̹̰̖̩̣͖̪̯̳̯̙͓͔̞͕͕̫̭̝̰̰͎̘̯̩̪͓͙̥͈͉͙͍͙̫̞͇̫̺̣̜͚̮̙̫̤͇̳͎̟͕̮̣̻̺̼͍̺̪̱̥̤̺̘̻̬̟̦̤̗̺̖͉̠͉͍̙̯̬͖̙͈̟̩͇͔̙̫̙̥̩͔͚͍̘̪̎͑̎͑͂̌͐͌̍̐̈̽̅̂̉͊̀̒͂̉̿̑̀̃͛̂̏̎̂̂̿̉̈͌̇̉̒̾̐͒͌̎̈́̓̈͂̃͆̂̽̈̆̂̈͊͂̽͋̋̾̃̑́́̇͛̓̿̔́̉́̆̈́̓̉͆͋̀̀̊͊͆̐̇̒͂͛͊̃̒́̃͌͐͒͂̒̊̈̒̇͊̎̏̋͊̃̔̔́̄͂̉̽͑̂̑̐́̀̇́̔̃̒̈́̐̓̔̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅt̸̢̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̲̭̥͚̮͇̬̜͚̮͎͙̺̳̗̠̜͖̲̲̣̩̲͇̯̖̣̰̰̱̙͉̰͔̙̙̗̳̯̫̠̗̩͈̘̞̦͚͔̪͇̙͖͓̥̞̜̝̰̙͔̮͈͎͔̭̹͙͓̭̖̲͕̙̺̣̣̪̼̩̬̜̪̝̙̠̳̪̰̻̘̝̻̣̱͓̖̖̜̳͉͕̟̪̖͓̺̱̙͇̜̪̪̣͔̟̮̼̪̤̰̙̞̗̞̙̞̫̪̮̞̝̭̩͚͈̖̫̳̥̻̣̹̯̗̰̮͖̜̝͇͈̩͚̘̟͈̲̦͚͍̙͓̤͔̻̯͈̪̥̼̲̩̜̟̟͙͔͚̩̦͙̥̥͓̯̘͖͉̼̫̥̟̳̱̣̱͈̞͎̭͇͛́͐͛́̇̈́̇͂̋͗̄̔̓̒̽͛͒̉́̅̽͛̑͌̾̏̌͊̃̓͌̽̊͊̓̓͋̋̀͛͆͐̇͐̏͂̽̄̍̐̅͌͌͗̈̍̄̀͑̈́͋̃̃̉̽̈́͑̋̾̂́͛̋̍̑͌̎̈́̒̉͌̈́̀̆̈̒̊̽̀͂̅̓̀̑̉̈́͐̐̈́̉͋͒̔̽͒̅̈̓̄͋́͛̉͋̒̔͊̿̈́̒͊̾̊̀̄̅̀̆̎̒̈̈́͐͛̄̀͛̓̄̀́̏̐̊͂̍̍͗̓̋̅̀͐̍̀͒́͛̓̈̔̑̎̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̨̛̛̛̛͚͖̦͖͖̜̰̮͋̽̋̃͗̊̔̐͋͆̈̽̐̀̀̉͛́̑̏́̊͊̏̈́̾̆̎͌̎̊̀̏͑͆̈̈̂͛̾͋̀̏͂͂̎̊̓̏͆̅̀͛̀͆̀̌́̉͆͆̄̌́͌̆̒̃̐͛̈́́̇͒̓͒͆͗̒̈́͛͋̏̋́̾́͐̽̏̄͋̅͊̏̔̿͆̌͆̎̄͆͛̀̇̍́̎̈́̇̑͂͋̍̆̅̉̈́͊̅͒͌̃̉̑́͑̄͐̑͛̃̈̓̅̇̔̿̂́̽̆͐͂̔̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝f̷̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̛̛͖̫͎̜̹͙̝̮̱͍̜̥̗̹̳̝̰͈̺̩̙̞̻̤͖̣̲̘̪̗̗̻̖̤̭̝̱̞̥̩̮̙̰͙̻̝̯̗͈͈͕͎̺̗̬̖̻̞͕͓͍̖͓͉̙̘̥͎̭̞̳̦̫̠̭͎͉͍̯͍̘̱͕͕̳̦͕̤̙͉̤̰̟̲̞̩̮̟̩̳̥̩͕̤̠͉̠̘̠̹̳̳̺̳̗̜̭͓̼͍̫̝͕̼̙̣͓͖͔̬̱͉̗̻̳̻̮̜̦̦͕̻̥̮̗̠̠͓̟͉͖̦̻̞͖͔̗͇͚̭̜̯̘̳̼͈̪̥͖̳̦̐́̀͊̂͆̈́͋̅̇̀̐̀͊̐̊̄̓̇͛́̐͑̉̉͊̀̀̈́̾̅̀̈́͆̈́̑̈́͆͋̒̏̒̐̑̋̓́͑̅͌̽̀͛̔͐̂̋͆̎̉͋̀͛̾̽̌̉͋͛̂͛̽͐̆̿͆̄͛́̈́̆͆̃̓̽̓̄̄͂͆̈́͋̋̍͂̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̡̢̢̡̧͚͕̣̙̱̘͉̖̠͈͈̦̞͇̝̱̥̤̪̜̭̙̩̮̯̟̙̬͕̙͓̠̺̲̖̭͔͚̭̞͓̬̬̭͚̬͉̲̼̺͕̗̼̫̱̝̲͓͓̘̘̠͎̟̟͕͔̘̟̮͎͖̝̳̲͙͎͉̱̟̤̝̲̼̯̪̘͈̺̼̳̿͌́͗̑̆̈́̐̄̒̑́͑̓͛̽́̍̉̀̑̏̎̀̀̑̓̍̉͆͆̊̀͗̓̍̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅv̶̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͕͈̻͔͉̹͔̙͙̪͍͈̼̰̯͉̤̪̻͖̩͈̺̲̻̯̹̪̖̰̭̰͈̹̬̦̰̖̳̗̘̺͉̟͖̬̣̭͇͎̖̙͕͍̙̜̙̮͈͕͉̩͎̟̜̼̱͕͎̪̠̲̦̩̳̩̙̥̩̟͚̺͖̠̠͓̩͈͉͓͓͈͚̖̫̱̮̹̥͔͍̱̼̜̫̯̰͔̟̗̮̟͍̱̺͎̲̲͇͎̙͙͉͇̯̰̜͍͙̪̠̘̮̞͓̙̲̹͍͉͎̜̳̥̝͍̠̹̼̖̘̼̭͇̤̘̪̮̺̤̩̘͕̠̖͖͚̰̣̪̭͍͔͔͓̠̰̬͍̗̣̦͖͖̳̥̗̳̜͎̫͉̰̰̱̻͑̓̀̓̽́͂͒͑̏́̀̔̓̈͗͒͆͊̑͒͐̇̂̎̓̌͐͆̅̆̎̀̓̈̊͂͒͒̒̂͊̇̓͗̋̒̃̈́̎̐̾̔̈́̓̐̏͌̃͊̈́́̂̇͂̅͌͑͋͗̇͋̈́̋̃̾̈́̀̈́̈̔̐́̔͗̌͊͒̈̈́̓͑̓̔̆̃͊̓̃͌͌̐̔̿̽̃̀̂̉̏̂͑̓͌̓̈͊͋̇̓̂̃͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȇ̶̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̭̳̹̗͖̗̥̻̫͚͓̜̠͔̯̳̳̟̟̭̭̹͔̭̮̙͔͍̤̳̥̺̱̞̟͔͎̙̗̥̭̱̞͙̝̥̜̭̱̼̯̼̩̱̫͔̟̟̞̟̭̲͇͉̝͙̟̫̘̯̰͎̫͍̯͈̣͖̻̦͉̼̮̯̥̮̙̠̰̣͔̟̰̪̲̱̺̝͇̺̦̦̱̩̫̭̗̗̰̯͖̞̘̞̟̬̱̱̠̬͇͚̹̙͚͙̭͈͔̞̱̭̗̬͕̯̰̳̞̼͔͓̣̼͕͉̫͉͉̳̪̹͚͖͕̗̯͙͇̥͎̹͚͙̦̮̌̐̔̑͊̒͑̽̌̿͆̈̊̎͗͊̊̆̊̿͌͆͋̇͛̊̈́͊̐̃́̂̽̅̔̀̇̄͌̈͌͑̾̈́̉͆͑̏̔͋̍̿̌̍̾̒̇̅̓̈́̎͆̑͐́́̊͂̍̔̈́̽̊̉̀̐̀̾̄͂̑͊̑͛̌̉̒̈̇̀̔̈̀̅̏̎̍̐̿̐̊͑̋͒̌̑̓͆̂̑̉̾̅͊̆͊͆́̈̊͒͒͒̅͂͌͒̀̾̌̎͗̽͒̔͂́̑̈́̓̎͆̉̔̿̂̄͑̒̽̏̆̊̓͗̃̔̆͌̀̔̎̃̈͐̈́̓̒̀̿̈́̉͛̽̊̀̀̌̏͌̍̾̈́͌̀̈́̉̔́̏̄͗́͒̈́́̐̾̃̌́̾̉̀͛̇͆̋̽͌̂̎̓̑͒̌̃̐̒̍̀̐̈̄̔̃̾̎̓̒͒̈́̀̒́̑̃͐̋͌̂͊̆̀̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛͙̙͍̩͓͉̖̞̰͕͈̪͙̳̲͉̳̮̗̬̹͕̖͖̔͒͗̽̔̌͛͗̃͋̂͊͊̍̾̀̆̂̋̍̎͐͐̆̇̾͆͂̑̇̋͑̌͋̌̊̊͆͌̊̉̈́͆̓̇̂́̓̈̅̈̿̈̓̐̓̓͑̅̍͂̇̓͐̀̃͆͒̒͑̊̀̌̓̒̾͂̎̃͊̃̽͐̓̐̈́̓̈̔͛̊̆͛̒̽͒̐͌̏̈́͆̾͊̓͛̀̒͐͒̐̋͌͗͒̿̊̾̓̍́͒͊͌̈́͛͋̓̂̃̀͌́̃̃̒͋͒͗͑̊̍͗̐́́̈̀̏̒̅͛͌́͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠m̶̨̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̛͔̙̫͉̺͈̰̫̰̳͎̩̘͉̝͓͕͈͇̰̖̭̫̙̬̫̪̭̜̤̪̱̖̺̝̼͙͚͉̹̪̠̼͚͙̮̻̤̹̯̰̤͓̭̲̜̗͈͖̤̩̼̞͕̲̲͚͓͎̞̟͈͈͈͎͕͎̜͈̥̲̻̥̠̜̣͚̝͈̗̲̹̘̼̮͈̞̙̦̯͓̰̪̩͚͚͓̜͕̦̲̫̥͕̗̈́̆̑̐̊͛̑́͊̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̴̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͚̯̩̺̼̟̤̼͕͔͕̥̲̦͔̠̦̯͉̹̼̱̣͕̼͙̪̬̙̩͚̣̪̣̠̯͙͙̯̣̝̮̮̠̮̥̟͕͈̖̦͕̩̗̦̖̫͕͔̱̥̠̯̤̻̺̣̺̲͙̮͖͖͔̠̗̳̘̳̣̻͎̗̯̺̖͕̠̥̯̜͓̳̘̬̰̲͉̫̬͇̦̲̱̩̖̝͉̙̫̥͇̳̟̩̗͖͎͙̬̪̗͔̖͎̝̪̬̟̮̘̹̗̤͈̜̙͚͓͍̫̣̥̯͈͚̱͉̙͚͈͖̺̖̤̳͚̙͎̼̞͖͇̜̹̞͖̻͖̳̟͉̰͇͓̬̣͍̭̖̥̼̖͔͇̜̜̜̯̘͕͕̯͉͇̞͚͓̤͎͓͓̣̥̯̺͕̦̝͕͕̻̼͖̠̱̼̠̖͉͕̫͓̯̦̤̹̭̜͎̞͉̖̬̰̣͚͚̮̻͇͍͓͈͆́̄͐͌̆̎̒̐̾͋͋̿̏̈́̓̏͋͛́̀̐̔̄̀̔͑̌̂͑̽̅̓̽̿̅̽͛̑̌́͛̃̀̀̓̉̈́̔̉́̐̑̀̿͒̿̈́̄̈́̆́͊̂͆́̑̒̿̐͑̍̽̆͐́̏̿́̔̀̓̎͆̆̎̌̾̔̍̀̌̅̄̈́͗̂͌̊̈́̍͆̓͂̒̒̾̓̄̈́́͒̂̈́̐̑̾̽́́̆̓̽̆̒͆́̈́̅̎̍̏̌̓̅̾͛́̐̊̓̋̋̋̒̀͒̿̇͊̀͗̓͂̈́͌͗̇̆̌̈̀̾́̏̀̌̈́̆̍̓̇̾̾̄̂̔̋̓̀̈́̈́̓̌̑̍͂̋̄̇͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̵̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̥̺̘̖͓̲̤̘̝̩̙̲̤̫̙͓͓̝̬̻̮̮̳̘̲̹͎̣̼̩̮̩͎̫͙̜̘͚͈͇̜̦̫̹̳͓͙̠͈̖̠̻̖̮̠̩̰̺͔̥͓͔͈̜̻͕̪̦͎̥͕̹͓̻͎̰͇̮̖̱̣̤̼͎͔͎̣̱͉͙̰̠̹͚̖͕͚̪̻̟̥͇͈͇̰̤͎͉̱͙̝̟͍̥̮̻̬͈͇̱͈̤̘̜͍͕̻̮͔͍̜̮͖̬̮̫͍̮̞̺̜̬̝͉̳̭̳̫͕̮̫̞͇̱̥̗̣̪̤͈̥̬̝̞̪̱͎̼͎͖̙̟̥̘͖̟͓̬̺̟̲͙̫̪͇̮̗̦̣̫̭̙̩̊̍̄̆͌́͛̊̽̈́̍̔̍̄́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅử̵̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̟̼̞͙̜̮̝͙̜̖̱̗̻̪̟̹͍̭͇͖̦̲̤̗̼̳̠̗̭̫͎̼̤̺̱͈̜͇̮͔͙̻̻̗̖͓̤̥͎̥̺̙̰̠̯̳̮͖̰̱̠̲̪̬͓͉̦̪͔̯̝̤̯̠̜̖̦͖͈̼̻͚͔͉̯̤̘̤͔͔̬͔͈͔̣̫̳͓̗̖̬̳̩͖͚͖̖̝͉̫̼͔̻̹͕͉̭̻̩̮̩̥̯̱̗̰̘͔̗̦̫͇̳̩̱̖͉͉̝͙̺̥̣͓̠̹̝͖̖̟̩̬̟̙̖̘͎͈̳̥͎̘̖̬̤̣̗̘͇̻̩̤̦̠͍̦̙̻̪͓̬̻͔̭̼̫͙̟̹̜͙͍̭͇͔̖͎̬̼̖̪̪͚̱̭̲̹̲̮̣̤̊͌̃̈͒̾̋̉̾́̊͑̒̾̂̂̂́̊̆̀̓͑̈́̾̂͊̐̈́̉̓̑̔̆̇͆̅̋͆͑̄̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̪͙̜̘͍͉̘̥͕̻̫͖͔̺̩̮̠̩̺̖̮̫̯̝͙̼̲͕̬̙̦͍̫̺̝͇͙̺̳͎̬͇͍̗̱̖̹͔̼͔̖̦̩̤͇͇͍̰̞̟̦̝̥̫̫͖̼̘̥̯̲̱͇̰̙̬̻͈̣̞͍̙͍̮͎̟͎̣̞͚̥͈̦͕̭̞̰̯̜̻͉̬͚̘͎͚̗̼̬̙̠̠̠̹̠͍̤͓̮̯̥̤̙̙̤̟̳̻̪͎͚͎̯̰͙̹͕͇͙̻̭̳͓̖̰̮̟̖̹̱̤̭͈̻̬͎͉͚̤̪̪̝͉̝͇̰̯̙̥͙̹̙̼͖͇̭̦͙̞͇͕̺͈͍̰̪͕̫͇̲̲̩͈̣̪͍͖̪̣͎̭̯̦̲͚̠̤̟͚͎͕̯̬̟̞̺̘̟̞̼̮̭̹̫̫͙̺̱̹̭̯̹̖̹̬̤͎̬̙̯͑̀͋̀̇̃̊́̾͆̏́̉̀̄́̌̄̈́̊̈́̊͆̀́̈̀͋̈̄̏͗͗̆͆̾̒́̈̆̋̔̾͛̓̏̂̑̍̆̈́̈͆̍̽̑̎̍̌̀͐̀͐͌̎̐̇̽̋̉̆̇͑́̓̄̓̈̋̍͌̎̊̏̈́̅̃̔͋̔̽͊̆͑̊̃̾̈́̊̐̑̃̊̀̔̽̔̏̐̆͐̈́̒̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̷̡̨̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̲̘͔̹͙͍̰͎͍̗͎͍͉͙̟̘̜̭͈͎͓͇̪͉̗̥̩̝̯̥̣̖̘̙̠̯̪͖͉̦̤̫̰̱̠͙͖͎͖̹̻̪̹͖̗̭̦̹̔̌̔͒̌͒̐̀̃̂͑̊̈͒̉̊͋̔͛͂̀̾̅̇͆̏͊̅̑̃͊́͛̋̈́̀̏͆͐̋͌̈́̀̔͑̓͂͂̿͛̿̏̍̑̎̓̐͗́̈́̽̍̈͊́̽͐̓̅̊̂̌̋́͐͋̔̏͒̿̋̈̀̊̎̍͐̔͑̑̉̆̉͛͗̂̄̇̏͛̏̃̔͌̔̅̍́͗͛̅̑́͋͂͛̌̀̊̏̎͗͌͛̋͒͌͊̍̊̊̊̉̿̽̽̿̀͊́̑͆̌̆́͆̑͂͛̈̈́̀͗̊̂̈́̋̎́̄͌́̀́̿́̔̍̈͒̒͑̏̾̽͒͋͂͛̈́̾͑̅̀̀̀̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅs̴̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̫̗̥̞͖̮̩̼̗̬͇͉̬͈̮̫̥̮͚͉͍̯͙͈͔͎̗̰̫̬̙̭̦̺̤̭̱͍͖͍͖͙̹͖̦͔̞̬̗̦͎͍͇̹̖̗͙͉̹̙̺̺͈̠̻̻͚̻̞̠̮̲̲͍͇̱͓͓͍͍͈̣̯̹͓̘̬̣͖̮͔͖͎͚̠̫̤̯͍̜͇̗͍̳̘̘̤͍̩̠̩̞̬̫̲̯̙͍͉͙̦͍͔͉̜͚͍̘̼̖̘̝̣͎͚̤̘̤͍̫̦̣̼̭͈̝̝̻͕̪̲͚̙̦͓͕͙̗̖̰̮̳̲͙̘̠̤͔̫̦̗̼͖̀̿͌̆̑̆̎̂̍̑̒̈̒̋̇̆͊̏̐͋͋͛͋͂͑̆̓̈́̀̐͛̈̒̂͗̒͆̾́̍̿̅̐͛́̀͊̑̈́͐̆̍̏̀́͆͂̔̀͋̅̓̍͐̈́̃̾͐̔́͆̀̌̀̀̑̆̐̋̿̉̎͛̀̅̾̑̈̊̅̍̾̎́̇̀̀̅̔̿̅͐̍̍̌̈́̋̆̒̽̈́̓̊̌̄̈́͒̌̀͆͂͊͌͒͗̓̀͆͂̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̛̛̪̝̰͈̪͚̈͊̎͐͛̒̍̐̉̈́́̐̈́̓̈́́̑̅̅̓͐̆͗̓̃̾̆̓̍͂́͛̍͋͒͆̉̑̿̑͌͋͛̍͆̊͐̃̿̍͒̇̈́̓̔́͂́̿́̉̓̂̽̅̿́̀̏̃̏͆̈́͊̐̄̾̈̂̏͘͠͝͝ ̷̢̢̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̧͓̙̘̺̬̯̟̯̱͈̥͉̲̱͎͉̬̤̖̦̮̩͙̜̮̦̳͉̩͙͎̤͎̳̳̹̘̖̳̯̜̹̭͇͚̪̘͉̱̩͎̺͍̪͓̮͙̣̹̝̦̠̯͚̮̯̣͇̖̘̦̖̣̬̰̜͇̠̟͔͖̳͎̺͍̰̩̖̜̝͚͈̮̰͍͙̆̍̿̾̅̂̋̿͗̀̿̑͋̆̀̐̑̊͋̆̑̾̅̍̈́̏̊̾̑̽̈́̽̋̋̈́͂͐̕͠ͅͅͅ  
̴̨̧̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̛̻̠̪̤̟͍̝͓͎̥̻̰͓̥̥̲̖̰̼̞̭͈͇̫̮͉̣̹͙͙̖͇͍̺̞̠̥͕̱̺͎͉̟̦̹̣̦̠̗̗̤͙͍͇͎̫̗̳͈̞͇̯͙̘̖̮͉̱̬̞̠̖͖̩͚̠̰̘͖̥̮̮͔̩̘͈̭͉͎̞͔̖͔̼̥͉̠̲̲͈̬̩̯̫͖͈̪͍͈̟͉̳͚̱̗͔̠̭͔̜̦̗̻̥͎͍̮̥͔̣̹͕̠͇̪̩͎̥̮͉̗̩͓̜̹̤͓̻̫̦̣̤͙̭̳̩̰͍̞͚̼͎͙͖̺̞̮̐̅̂̃̀̄̑̌̑͒̆̈́̏͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̩̻̱̞̖̥̖͍̣̠̤̻̗̺͇̩̗̪̜͔̘͎̭̬̲̙̝͕̜̠͇̰͕̖̙̮̠̞̠͖̭̝͖̙̬͓̮͈͖̫͉̺̮͕͉̲̠̞̳͎͍͈̙̬̠̱̪̜̗̪͙͈̯͉͙̼̳̭̭̦͎̼͍̼̳̗̝͚̜̝̗̱̝̺̪͍̣͍̬͖̩̘̥̹̱̖̗̬̙͂͑͛͊̎̐̈́́̌́͗̀̋͆͒͆͗̈́̃̅̋͌̈̊̌̅͊̀̊̋̍͊̾̀̃̂͌̊͂͂̓͋͆̈́́̄͆̐͗̐̑͋̊̐̔͛̀̔̓̐̾̒̂̈́̄̇̎́̉̂͂̔͑́͂̏̍̓͊̋̈́̋̑̀̆́͐̏̈́͂͆̃́̌̂̍͌̋͗̒͗̊̒̔̉̈́̂̆̄̄́̿͛̾͛̆̐̿̊͑̐̔̑́͒̉͗͒̓̽̿́̑̈̑̔̐̀̄̇̽̾̃͗͛͆̍̑̆͛̀̓͌̑͊̀̓͊̈́̀͌̆̈̀͗́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ  
̷̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̙̺̦̲̼͎̭̲͉͎͇̪̱̩͓͕̲̖̳̼̖̝̭̯̤͉̱̮͎̜̰̗͓̫̣̬̥͍̠̬͇̥͓̮̦̜͔͈̥̹̖̫̜͍̣̱̗̤̰̲̜̦̖̺͖̤̪͔͉͖̯̯̲̬͇̰̤̳̾̇̽̀͆͛͌̏̉̈͛͐̋̍̈́̈͋͗͌̃̅̾͒͑̇͑͗̊͋̈́̀́̉́̓̈̓̓̒̈́͋͒̉̄̈́͛̅̆̉̈́͌̆̌́̋̌̈́͌̓̓̌̓̔̾̄̀̾̇̍̈́͌̀̀̓̈͐̔͑̈́̌͊̎̄͋̀́̉̉̐̍̈́͗̃̒̍̈́̎͌̍̔̎̓̿͊̒͋͒͒̀͆̾̀̉̂͑̒̏̈͐̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ


	5. 5

"̵̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛͖͙͕͕̦͕̣͉̻̯͍͇̼̪̹̮̻͇͙͙͚͓͉͖̰̮͖̜̦̩̮̫͓̤̗̥̥̯̬̰̻̭̮͇̠̥͔̻̜̻̪͉̭̖̪̙͈̤̻͖̠̻͈̦̣̩̭̯̭͖̘̞̺̦̥̗̰͎̼̲͇͙͍̝̫̬͍͔̮̙͚̜̦̝̻̠̟̭͎̦̪̰̳̱̲̩̫͕̗̟̣̼̱͙̙͍̥̤̘̯̥̥͇̟͍̟͈̟̥͖̪̩̗̖̝̯̘͍̼̰̞̙̭̙͔͙̲̮͇̺͚͙̲̜̺̭̪̗͚͙̞̻̟͚̲̰̬̠͈̲͇̗̙̤͍̞̟̙̤͖̦̩̫̣̦̭͚̱͕̰͚̮̫̝̗͕̳̲̫̪̩͕̘̥̣̫̰͖̭̫̮͇̟̙̲̦̭̦̻̟̠̦̪͙̞͍̲̰̯͔̒̑͒̉̽̈́͛́̽̃͆̑̈́̾̓̎͐̄̓̀́͌̆́̃̔̏̈́̿͗̏̓͗̽̍̀͒̈͂̾̈́̐͌̔̊̽̐̈́̓̅̊̅̾̀̈͂̄̄̃̔̀̋͂̔̑̓̉͊̈́̓͌̐̇̋̀͛͐̓͒͗͂͑́̽̒̾̾̊̽̅̓̿̈́̿͒͑͂̓̒̃͋͛̂͂̊̓͂̀̈́͊͆̈́̈́̂̽̈̀̈͑̒̇͌̏͐̈͐̍̍̑͆͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅH̴̡̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̖̟̯͎̱͚̦̤̭̖̺̬̜̫̩̠̮͈͉̞̫̬̠͕̮̦͕̼̩̣͖͍̼̩̦̩̙͙̱̖̭̪͈̭̝̖̹͉͙̤̤͈̹͉͚̪̩̼͖̣͙͇̻͖̭̠̻̬̥̖̺̹͚̠̞̜͔̫̠͖͔͕̫̗̼̼̻͎̝̬̬̻̥̝̹͔̩̠͉͖̠͇̣̪͖̲̮̩͚͓̙͚͉̙͎̪̗̝̺̟̱͓̮̖̬̗̮͈̦̥̙̤̣̙̲͎̖̼̟͍̺̼̫̑̽̅͒̄́̓̇̓̇͐̏̆̐̑̓̅̾͊̓̈́̽̎̀̓͋̐͛̈͆͊̈́͐̏̓̈̿̓͂̎̕̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̴̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̢͚̭̺͚̗̱͕̤̱͓͚̹̘͖̻͓̪͈̼̝̬̲̤̖̳̜̰̖̠̫̹̻̠͚̗̘̩͚̭͓̙̘͓̣̩̲̻̘͚̰̝͇͚̳͍̮̺̩̪͉̤̠̤̹̮̫̣̪͍͖̱̺̺̭̜͖̪̦̞̙̖͉̯̥̰̼̮̣̣̟̰̻̠̘͕̼̺̜̺͕͇̥̬̜̼̱͍̭̩̟̺̼͕͇̞̠͈̠̰̲͔͕̱̲͙̯̪͚͕̞͎̭̖̲̬̪̣̱̰̫̫̤̘̘̖͚̘̟̼̻͉̻̟̞̙̳͈̣̗̪̙͈͖͓̼̦͕͙̙̣̳̠̙̗͓͎͙̗͉̜̖̜̘̰͎͈͚̼͖͙̜̙͍̺͈̞̦̘͇̪͉̼̭͖̅͆͌̋̎̐͑̒̏̈́̓̽̐̂͋͐̔͛̑̈́̾̌̏̀̌̈̋̇̑̿̇̀͑͊̑͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͇͇̠̣̮̯̯̥̮̯̳̩̱̥͓̙̜͔̐̊͐̿̆̍͗̃͂́͐̃͂̐̉̃͑͌̆̏͛̓̓͑̄̌̃̔̑̆̾̀́͋͌̉̉̏̐͊̐̏̈́̈́̀̅͂̿̈́̌̆̓͛̇͗̓̂͌̽͒̾͂͛̃͐͌͑̂̉͂̈͛̍̈̍͂̄̏̇͊̄̅̋̽̈́̉́͊̈́̈̋͛̽̓͌͗͛̇̄̑̏͒̓̃̍͌͒́̃̏̀̊͋̌̈́̈́͌̔̌̅͐̇̓͑̇̃͐͌̏̍̌͐̍̆̏̈́̐̍̎̓̅͒͋̏̐̉̍̒̾̃̈́̾͑̉̈́̾͌̇̀̓̏͆̈́͐͋̍̂́̀̑̓̎̈́̉̔̍̆̐̅̐̇͂̔̔́̈̆̃́̒̆̇̐̄̾̀͋͋̄̇̑͒̎͑̒͋̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ,̷̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̹̼̼̥̤͚̙͉̬̠̪͇̤̩̩̳̤̱̟̮̘͉̯̻̤̠̞̼̫̺͔͖͓̲͇͙̥̬̺͚̯̳̰̭̪͎̥͖̬̰͇̬̪͇͙̝͔͕̻͖̫̯̹̟̯̬̩̳͍͇̗̳̹̹͉͇̘̥̱̝̭̠̰̲̭͔̖̟͕̯͖̱̜̠̠̰̜̗̱͔̰̜̥̳̻̮̲̎̈̊͒̋͑̈́̏̈̆̔̃̄̀̒̍̃̇̈́̄̎̌̅͂̽̾̿́̍̓̀͗͑̇̐͌͂̋̀̒̉͌̔͋̓̈̌̐͂̋͛̏͛̊̿̓̽̿̂̈́̎̉́̔̿̉͋́̾̿͂̀̓̄̆͆͋͗̍̽͐̆̍̀͛̌̔͑̆̎͌̄̽͛̌̀͗̑́̍̄͛͋͆̋̈̄̐̀̌̀̎̀͂́̌̐̐̔̓̌̏͐͆̂̔̾̔̓̽̉͆̅͊͂̐̋̇̈́̈̇̀̇͆̑͋̑͑́̂̔̒͗̎̓͒̀̓͑͗̎̾̓͂̋̓̄̔̒̾̋̀̀̽̅͂͒͐̔͒̄͒̌̎͛̆̏̇̔͒̉͐͗̂̂̇̂̐̇̾̓̈́͌̈̒̒̂̇̇͒͌̅̽̿̊̒̾̈́̃̆̽̃́̀͐̈́̋͗͊̓̔͐͂͑͊͌̐̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̥͓͇̬̪̭̘͎͚̥̪̹̱̘̬̮͓̬͓͎̤̻̮̖̲͔͇͇̟͓̪̞̖̘̳̼̗͓̩̱͈͙̘̜̜̗̹̥̬͓̮̝̙̦̻͎̲̱̟̙̟͇̖̹̰͚͋̒̾̓̌̀͗̂͑̂̇̃̄̊͑͋͆̊͌͑̔̏̀͐̍͐̈́̎͂̊̅̾̔͌̄͐̾̈́̒̇̊͆͒̇̊̉͆͒̉̅͒̐͋̓̈̓̅̃̔͂͑̈́̔́͂̈͐̉̑̍͋̊̄̊̔̀̿̿̍̈̇̎̆̓̂͒̈́͊͂̋̏̆́̈͛̆͒̐̑̌̿̈́̇̈̐̅̈̍̉̉̈́̾͋̀̋̉͌̇̈́͗̒̍̈́̏̑̇̍̃̌̏̿̍̈͋̿̉̒̿̂̃͐͊̂͌̍̆̿͑̾̀̋̈́̽̄͆̋̌̌̿̄͌̏̈́̄̓̿̍̆̀̓͌̓̄͋̀͋̆̾̑̃̿̍͆͋͂̈͆̈̈̔̇̋͂̍͐̎̔̊͛̈́̾̀̿̀̎̿͌́̌̀̀̒͌̀̊̋̀̒̍̂͌̏́̿͗̓̊͌́͊̈́͗̿̋̌̅͛͂̌́̈́́̈́̿͐͆̾̿͆̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅṡ̸̢̢̡̡̡̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̯͈̟͔̗̖̝̖̬͓̗̟̠͔̠͍̱͔͓̪̥̜̳̙̱͖̗̦͕̮͍̞̺̬͈̲͎̰̟̱̗̩̥̯̯̥͎̮͍̻̞̝͉͎̳͙̲͕͈̲̳͍̮̭͕̼̰͚͈̝͎̝͕̮̭̘͕̖̥̝̞͍͕̖͍̬̺͚͔̰̜̰̫̫̯͇̖̺̟͓͈̖͓̼̣̦̖̯̯͙͈̰̤̙̥̹͍̖͕̳̘̼̖̖̹̻̫̪̫̬̖͚̯̭͙͎͉͚͎̼̖̪̦̣̮̲͕̘͖̯̩̲̝̦̞̦͇̞͔̲̘̝͐́̎́̓̋̍́̎̌̂̂̀̀̌͌̒̓̊͗̆͋̑́̇̊͐͂̂̈́͗̓͊̇̈́́́̒̈̀͛̀̇̍̓̽̓̈́̈́̓̑̄͋̋̌̾͐̎͌̑͐̓̆͑͐̎͒̋̾̌̄̆͑̉̃̾͂̈́̀̿̔͌̑͌̽́͛̅͒͊̎͌̔̓̌͆̐̔͗̔̓̀̋̎́̀̅̓̈̍̌̿̈͋̎̇̑́͆̀̈͂́̂͑̅͌̅͆̄͌̑̓̓͐̈́̋̉̓̅͂̐̑͗̓̇́̆́͑͊́̈́̔͐̅̾̈́̇͒̈́̉̀͐̔̂̂̽̏͗̀̀̂̒̔͛̃̅̇͋͒͛̈͋͗̿͗̽̃͐̈́̑̓̈́͋̑͋͛̅̏̎͂̒̏͑̎͗̆͛̂͗̈̅́̽́̀̈́̾͌͊̊͊̔̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̝̬̰̼̫̼͔͍͎̤̳̮͎̦͈̯͈̹͚̬͉̞̹̩̬̦̰̣̗͈͔͓̮̗͔̠̝̱͎̦̣͖̯̝͕̲̩͚̬̺͔̗̣̻̯͛͑̋̋̒͑̈́̑͑̎̈́͛̋̅̾͂̆̃́͛̽̽̇̀̂͒̃̇̇̓̏̓͂͑́͑̿̓̎̏̈́̓͋̈́̎͑̂̽̈́͗̽̃̌̓̽̍͒͑̆̀͋̏̌̉̀̇̀̌̀̓̈́̃̃̈̂͋͆͋͌̍̅͂̍͊͋̀̒̈́̀̒́͌̿͆̓̽͐͗̈͋̽̄͆̐͋̑͐͆̂̃́̿̍̽͒̀̿̊̐̍͂̋͆̋͗̈́͋̑̒͛̃̉̔͛̋̊̉̅̀̿̉̀́͂̋̐̋̅̇̍̄͛̎͛̍̿͆̇͛̓̓̒̉̈́͑͛̀̐̈́̃̈́̈̃̔̀̿̇͌̈́̓͆̓͌̂̋̔̆͆͐̑͑̇̾̔̎̑̎̏̓͌̄̽̆̋̔̈́͂̾̿̓̈̈́̽͗̐́́̌̾̇̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅr̶̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̨͓̰͚̪͔̝̗̟͖̯̫̳̥̦̥̫̬͎͎̼̩̜͕̰̱̦̝̱̮̺̣̲̙̫̬̥̼͕͓̙̠̪͕̯̼͍̘̺̙̝̫͇͈̰͓͙̪͈̜͉̺̖͓̹̩͍̲̹̥̙̠̭̠̳̠͉̰̪̦̝̭̥̙̣̳͙͈̭͕̜̺̯͚̦̬̻̤͖͔͇̜̮̼̠̫̞̤̣̯̥̗̫̬̻̯͍͓̫̹̣̱̱̼͔̹̖͍̦̜͍̱̰͈̬͇̺̙̭̰̱̭̗̠̦̰͓̻̳͚͚͇̭̝̠̙̳͓̹̭̫̖͔̳̜̬̠̰̣̜̟͍̦̥̎͊̐̂̐̈́͌͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅi̵̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̬̬̝͖͙̘̮͖̹̪̜̥̰͙̳͖̣̘̹̱͔̠̖̹͎̼̤̲͎̦̙̤̤̠̘̯̗̤̦̻̲̙̫̣̙͇̯͉͙̦̦͙̮̗̝̠̗̙̜̭͎̱̖͎͙̖͖̙̖͎̟̱̥͖͍̰̥̳̪͎̱̞̯̤͍͚̠̭̖̲̯͖̖̟̯̳͇̺̖̣͖̬̦͙̗̬̼̣̜̤̤̞̜͖̺͓͎̭̱̘̻͓͚͈̥̜̬̭̞̲̩͓̻̫̮̣̩̲̫̮̝̟̮͇̬̝͎̹̬̱͖̭͔͕̩͍̱̲͕͇͔̥̠̗̯̩͚̩̝̲̜̗̮̭̠̠̜͎̠̲̬͙̭͉̰̯̯͉͕̭̞͈̱̫͎͈̲̼̪͖͓͇̟̠̹̙̞̹̝͔̙͙̖̟͙̙̖̻̣̲̺͇̮̰̝͍͔̖̠̟̖̩̪̠͙̣̦̾̉̅̆͊͐̏̈́̎̔̏̆̋̌̆̎͗̽̽̀̊͊̋̋̑̓͑̔̃̀̀̀̾̀̈́̑̍́̏̓̔́͂̋̎̅̽̄̀͋͛̏̄̄̾̍̒̊̋̒̊̐̃̅̓̉̀͊̈́͐̒̍͌̊̍̿͌̌̑̓̋̈͐̈́̔̅̒̿̏̿̑̋̍̊̊̈̍̍͋͊̈̔̍̌́͋͐͆́͒́͑͐̀̊̇̑̈́͌̿̒̅͂̉̈̽͊̊̐͗̇̒̅̽͐͊̋͊̏̈͋̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̧̨͖͓͙̦̜̱̥̦͕̝͍̝̣̮͍̱̭̭͓̹̠̯͔̝̖̻̞̫̭̼͕̩̣̳̟͈̟͙͚̝̰̜̪̦̻͈͇̬̯̺̗͎̭̻͍͓̹͔͉̻̼̜̣̤͍͇̝̯̻̦̜̻̬̖͚̫͖͉̺̻̩̻̞̩͆́̐͛̋̅́͒͗̏͗̌̓̄͋͛̓̒́̽̿͑̽̌̀̏̄̀͌̅́̈̑̏͒̇̌͐͊̅̽̊͗̌̅͐͗̏́̇͋̉͐͊̾̓̔͐̆̉͂̋͌̌͛̇̈́̌̉͗̈́̋͛̈̈̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅư̴̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̛͓̳̩͉̝̰̜̖̪̦̘̰̦͉͇̣̱̹̻̰͖̜͙̯͖̩̙͉͍̩͓̝͍̭̟̗̞̘͍̘̩̰̯̟̩̤̬̹͕̬͖̻͕̗̤̝̯͔͖̟̭̙̜̠̼̮̲̟̤̫̗̥̩̲͎͎͙͉̗̲̣͎̲̩͉͚̠͎̖͇̳̞̟̮̞͇͈̱͕̪͇̻̻͙̖͉̭̘̱̳̮̠̖͙̻̩͕͈̱̰̜̟̜̻̝̝͎̙͕̳̮̣͇̥̺̳̹̮̺̩͙̱̘̲͓̰͔̹͉̯̣͈̺̮̰͍̻̬̞̺̗̞̱̳̲̮̼̰̣̪̪̩̩̼̮̤͈̼̜̩͉̦̭̰͈͉̤̲͓͖̝͇̯̦͎̞͈̘̩͈͚̘̪̪̝̰̗͈͕̯̝̭͉̺̘͙͈̬̬̙͖͕̤͕̣͉͕̱͎̻͔̟͉̫͚̱̦̻͔͉̐̄̋͗̄̽̊̆̾͊̀͌͌̌̒̓̀̏͊̾̑͛͂̌̏͛͆̀͗͛̇̑̐́̐̈́̿̎̆͒̾̓̀͛̍̓̾͋̉̂͌͑̽̃̓̈̽̉̓́̽̂̉̿̓͗̾͂̏͆̅͆̈͑͆̈̀̉̆͋̌̆̇̃̆̉̔͂́̄̒͐̾͋̽͌͒̐͐̊̆̎̉̈̔͐̽̄̂͊͐̔̊͆̽̄͊͋̍̓̐̇͐̂̃͛͗͗̑̓̔́͒̒̈͒͊̔́̏̾̉̈̾̄̊̌̂͐̐̔̎̌̉̍̓̇̎͒͋̀͛̽̑́͗̇̇̉͆͒̀̍̊̄͆́̃̑̎̉̅͒̔͌̃̿̈́͆̂̑͒̆̈̈́̽̃͂̊̄̂̐̃͆̿̈́́̊̓́̿̃̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̡̢̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̬̭̺͔̩̥̹̬͍̮̤̦̲͈͓̩̜̝̺̙̜̘̟̣̲͓͔̙͍̬̳̜̩̞̩̱̻͚͓͚̲̻̻͓̝̪͉͉̭͙̖̗̞̰͕̫̗͎̘̻͎̱̺̜̮͈͚̣̘͓̝̦̫͕͕͚̫̩̻̥͕̙̥̙͚̣̮͉̖͕͕͇̜̝͓̹̭͎̙̪͇̭͇̪̦̼̤̝̹̖̫̫̥̳̭̖̰̼͖̖̦̞͈̥̭̫̟̎͛̾͆͒͋͌͂̋͆̉̾͋̓̑̃̄̓̽̚̚͜͠͝ͅͅļ̸̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̛̰̹̗͍̘̰̻̱̥̯̦͎̬̻̫̣͓̱͔̫͔̙̭̯͍̥͉̤̤̝̺͈̬͚̰̥̪̯̰͙͖͇̲̗̣̣̯͇̦͈͚͚̖͍̳̫̻̫̗̳̱̦͕̺̜̤̳̖̻̫̬̪̺͖͙̯̹̠͚̱̣̩̪̹̬̞̗̙̹̠̭̜̣̰̳̟̻̮͎͈͇̺̭̼̫̜̙̠͈̟̲̝̺̰͚̩͓͖̻̟̰̺͕͈̲͓̼̥͈͚̦̰͍̫̮̮̪̱̭̩̝̥͍̻̪͇̼͉͈̦̝̰͈̀̌̂́̏̔̍̒̾̋̑̂̿̃̽͋͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅȳ̸̧̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̪͓̟͈̥̬̩͎̯̝̩̰̝̫̯̘̯̳̖̪̺͎̖̦͉̯̠̦̺͖̟̫̮͎̰̳̭̟͕̣̝̹̝̟̻̰̳̲̫̳̳̦̩̘̞̦̖̩̫̤̦̙̗͍̼͖̙̮̳̞̇̓̆̈̎͒͆̍̌̌̈́͒͒̐̽̅͒̏̈́̀̎͊̊̐̒̔̈́̊̑͆̈́̀̒̓̍͒̉̀̀̒̌̐̌͋̈́̔͌̒͛̔̎̆͆̿͒͒̆̽͆͂̍̽́͑̌͑͐̐̔̈́̈́͛͌͐́͋̀́͑́͋̓͒́̃̐͒̍́͛͐̽̀́̈́̉͛̓̎̌̈́̊̋̍̂̏̿͌̇͆̎̎̂̇͂̿̾͐̂͂̋̔̎͒͌̈́̈͛͊̂͗̒͆̇̅̋́͆͐̽̎̾̋͌͊͗̽̂̍̃̍̾̏̓̆̈́̄͆̐̔͊̏̽͒́̈̈́̍̿̿̀̄̔̿̇̍̐̈́̒̍̉̈́͌͒̀̾́̌̇̓̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ,̴̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̞̣̖͇̻͓̣̝̖͍̬̰̪͖̯͓̝̬̱͓͔̜̖̥̭̺̜̠̮͎̖̹̺̟͙̰̣̪̩̻͕̫̖̤̬̬̱̪̼̪͔͖̝͉̺̩͖͓̪̦̫̜̼͚͔̙͖͉̮͎̼̝͈̤̤͕͚̟̘̭̠͙̻̭̗̜̦̮̘̜͎̳̘̟̺̹̪͖̥̪̟̬̭̜̲̙͈̳̦̦̞͖͕͈̗͇͚̮̝̲͖͉͇̤̼̹̰̘̻̳̥̙̗̘͓̣͈̘͉̪͈͓̘̳̙̯̬͉͕̯͈̫̜̗̗͕̻̟̭͙͉͚̘̄͗́̈́̒̈͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͉̯̗̳͔̝̖͔̮͕̯̥̗̺̯̜̳̺̣̯̫̣̻̭͍̗̪̙̬̯͎̟̞̣͎͚̤͙̻͎̲͉̝̠͕͇̘̳̣̠̺̞̞̟̱̝̺͉̦̪̥͇̮̫͔̤̝̣̺̥̙͎̼̮̘͍͉̻̯͔͕̤̱͙͚̻̦͍̟͔͔̰̣̫͈̣̪͎͇͇͉̱͙̠̱͉̱̺̤̰̼͚͍͉̳͍̹̹̟̻̳̗͙̖̖̲͚̰̤̫̻̯̜̬͍͍̙̠̼͖͖͖̳͕̬̫͇͕̦͍̪̫̜͚͍̟̟͕̠͕͈̯͎͎̼̘̝͍̞̬̖̼̖̝̞̬̼̮̳̥̝̟̟͖̺͈̻̰̙̤̰͈̗̩̰͓͔̱͕̤̳̫̭̺͎̝̮̳̖̤͇̘̫͈̿͂̏̍̑̃̔̾̾̎̈̆̎̇̏͛̍̔̈̈́̎̊̈́́̋̇͂̀̾̒̒́̋̆́̐̀͑̎̾̏̃̈́́̐̅̒̉̌̔̃̓͒̓͛̋̒̉̀̊̋̃̎̓͊̃͒́̆̈́̈̊̐͊̈͒̈́̾̆͛̈́̈́͂̓̏͂̒̋̾̔̈́̂͂͆͌̂͆̽͋͑͛͑̾̔͂̅̀̈́̅̽͋̔̔̆͗͐̿̏̓̔̂̈́̂͊̅̊͒̄̓̅̋͑͗̏͑̆̈́̓̔̈́̒̆͆͑̂͂͑̈́͋̇̊̓͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̳̪̞͔̻̤̠̳̲̲̰̪̩̻͙̻͙͎̦͚̳͇͇̮̺̦̠͚̘̳̹̤͉͕͉͕̰̩̞̯̠͈̳͔̘̘̮̙͚̙̟̖̮͍̳̤̳̜͚̦̥̙̟̭͖̱̙͉͕͍̹͉͈͔̙̟̹͚̙̮̫̻͎̥̬̥̜̯̰͈̭͙̯͚̦̖̮͇̹̩̳̠̱͈̫̝͇͕̲̥̜͍͇̩̻̰̫̗̲̗̲̰̰̫͖͇̬͔͍̥̟̗͕̹̳̫͈̗͇͎̞̻̩̬͉̞̥̮͈̣͙͈̮͙̤̮̼̝͕̙͉̟͖͎͙̹̮̦͍͕̙̼̻͊͊͋̋̔̈̋͂͒̌̑̀̈́͑̆̓͐̈́̓̓̅́̌̏́̇̅̔̂̃̐͊̆́̇̈́̽̆̍̽̎̎̓̂͒̈̈́̒̾͛̇́̓̋̓̏́̈́̀̀̇̒̒̉̾̈͑̂̀̀̀̾̊̅̋̇͌̿̊̓͑͛͂̽̑̔́̓̿͒̈́̾̐͒̈́̈́̅̃̒̈́̀̂̂́͊̿̓̋͗̊̄̌́͊͐̃́͑͐̈́̍̔̇̀̆̉̃͒̅̿̈͛̈̓͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅN̶̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̜̖̟̭͉̜̯͖̣̙͓̩̦̹̳̼̪͙̲͈̯͍̰̲̗̱̹̤͇̠̞̠̻͔͙̮̪̖̞̱̙̻̳̙̙͎̜͈̥͓̬͔̥̠͇͇̻̯̙͚̭͚̫̪͎̘̜̤̘̥̦̪̖̺͇̙̩̥̜̳̬͚̜̱͎͖̹̭͕̲͔͇̦̮̙͍̲̖̻͉̹̱͓͇̳̥̻̠̬͍̘̞̹̫͖̻̹̼̙͔̜̦̳̪͖̭̦̦̪͍̫̭̫͔͈̗̫̖̳̦̜̹̜͍̬̰͎̮̩͎̞̮̜͈͓̙̘̝͚̳͇̥͍̲͙͙͉̳̜̦͙̦͍̬̪̦͔̲̼̺̖̣̪̪̠͕̜͙̾̿̿́͐̈͋̄̍͆̏̉͑̈̃͆̊̍̎͑͆͆̈́̇̅̑̐̇͗͂̒̂͊̿͛͗͛͗̓̓̃̀̿͛̇̽̊́̿́͌̿̑͌̊͂̀̒͊̿͌̓͋̈̿͂̂̍̄͒̌̋͋̀̎͊̑͐͛̐̃̀͆́̐̇͗̀̓͌̍͊̾͌͑̋͋̿͛͑̀̍̿͛̈́̐̑̏̆͌͂̑̿̈́̎͐͆̓̿̍͑̄̂̽̈́̾̄̀͂̅̇̃͐̏̃̑̅͂͗̆̀̋̽́̀͗̓͗̍͆͌̇͐͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̶̧̧̨̢̜͍͙͓̬͙͔̝̣̯̫͇̗͓̩͖̼̥̮̞̝̹̳̻͇͓͕̦̦̰͔̱̺̙͕͈͕̣͉̹̗̖̺͖̼̝̳̤̹̙͇̹̩͓͖̖̝̿̓͗̄̊͗͜͠c̷̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̭͙̘͇͚̥̪̬̦̗̣͈̹̣͎͙̤̬̣̹̣͚̪̼̬̮͉̩̹͈͇̯͔̟̳͛͒́̓̈́͋̓̌͌͗́͗̊̒͗̆͛̈́͐̿̓̔͊͂̆͗̉̊̐̐͑̈́̅́̿́̏̀͛͊͐́̓̊̓̃̉̍̿̎̎͒̂̿́́͑̉̃̇̍͑̀͑͐̓̅͒͑̐̈́̔̈́̐̑͒̈́̌̂̄͂̔̑̈͒̔̔̏̈́͊̓̂̀̾͂̀̓͑̌̿͐͒̄̉̂̇̊̾͛̾̔̔̌͒̍̋̈́́̄̓͊̒̓̽̎̓͛͒̈́̾̎̂͐̽͛̈̋̆͌͊̏̂̏͋͐͐̉̀̉́̾̀̾̎̔̊̒̑͐̀̋́̀͑̈́̑̑̊̀͛̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝k̵̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̭̹͍͙̗͔͓͖̹̣͎͚͓̲̫̩̱̭͓̗͚͙̙̻̟͍̦̜͔̥͚͓̗̜̝͍̭̰͉̙̻̩̠̲̯͕̗̝̼͙̬̫̙̺̝͙̳̬̦͎̬̙̣͙̳̭̳͕͙̬̠̳͇͎̦͎̙̯͎̫̻̙̞̟̝̬̖̰̙͎̹͔͖͓̝͙̜͍͔͎͍̣̱̺̮͈̞̞͇̮̳̳̖̗̜̥͙͍̳̗̹͔̭̖͍͕̹͈̹͍̺͙̬̲̗̗̬̖̝̼̞̪̫̝̰͇͕̭̤̎͌͗̔̒̀͒̃͛̉͑̂͗͗͑͋̈́́͆͂̅̈́͒̓̾̓̌̇͑̀̽̆͐̓̈́͌̃̍̈͗̔̋̀̈́̌̎̈́̓̃̒̂̀̈́̅͌͗̔̍̏̋͌̈̑͊̈́̃̓̈̎̋̏̈́͆͊͆̓̉͆̇́̿̏̎̅̿̈́̈̌́̿͌͒̌̇̒̽̇̈̈́̾͗̋̍̓̏̆̉̐̉̉͌͆̌̂̈̈̋̉͊͗̉͐͛̓̎́̑̅̃͛͒̀̃̃̊͆̉͌͋̓̀̈́̍̓̾̐̓̓̂̾̄̈̏͗̓̈̐͂͊̈͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̡͙͚͎̺͈͚̬͈̣̤̮̠͓̬̞̩̗͈͔̙̙̦͓͙̝͓̱̜̙͕̺͚͎̺͈̼̝̮͚̦͔̮̫͈͉͉̲͉̩̲̝̩̪̰̬̖̘̳̲̦̳̺̱̙̮̦̥̖͈̳̺̺̥̝͙̼̣̼̘̰͎̠̼̗͈̳̟̰̤̱̜̖̰͎͍̣̞̗̟͔͔̰̱͚̲̹̣̮̪͍̤͎͍̥̮̗̜͕̠͎̖̦̝̻̤̩̞̙̬̞̣͇̠̳̹̣͖̦̬̗͕̮̜͉̥͓̟̪̪͖̜̩̱̪̩̩͖̥̜̜͎͕̻̥̣̬̠͍̬͓̫̲̮͚͔̮̮̬̥͓̯͔̺̣̖͈̻͇͙̗̱͍͕̙̫̳͕̘̙̙̭̙͚͈̟̰͖̜̟̟̮̩̝̺̟͇̟̱͉͎̫͙͉̙̭̥͉͎̟̰͇̳̖̫̺͕̖͓̩̭̙͚̟̙̩̪͈̈́̌͐́̓̎̏̓́̿́̿̊͊͛̈̍̂̀̀̄̈́̓̊̐̈́́͐̂̓̏̄͗͛͋͒̅͂̅̀̂̒͗͊̍͌̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̨͉͙̹̫̖̦̩̦̻͔̼̬̪̖̟͍̐̔͆̋̾̓̔̈́̈́̽͌̿̍̔̆̍͗͌ä̶̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̭̬̩̬̠͈̫̝̠̞̲̟͕̻̰͙͓̬͙̯̫͈̼̠̹͙͇̭̘̪̞͈͕͍̥̰̹͈̯̲̺̲̖̩͕͕̲͖̙̟́͛̈́̍̓̉̂̀̋́͋̍̽͑̂̈̃́̿̈́̾͑̄̾̿̈̾̿̓̑̐͆͗͛͆̈́̾̌̈̅̎̅̄͋̂̈́̈͊͌̿̊̆͐̈́̐̋̈́̅̔͒̐̃́̓̂̾͛̈̅̑͌̀͒̇̀͋̒̀͊̈́̔̔́̅̈́̇̄̓̈́͒̈́̈̓͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅŷ̶̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̮̘̲̜̣̜̬̼͇͈̠̻͔̝̭̮̦̹̩̲̗̫̜̝̞̪̪̤̦͕̻̣͕̥̮̖͚͇̜͇̖̤͍̯̯̫͉̫̫̣̘̫̳̜̠̞̫̯͇̝͖͖̲̼̗͎̺̥̞̪̗̮̬͈̠̝̘̖̞̤̱̜͔̩̣̦̝̜̦̬̟̥̗͕̱̩̬̠̠̙̺̱̘͚̜̯̫̬͓̟͈̻̙͎͕̭̖̤̼̻̠͙̤̤͕̺̞̹͉̼̜̲̼̞̮͔̬̼͍͈̖̭̪̲̩̲̟̟̟̺̭̼̙̲͈͕͇̲͍͕͔̻̮̰͙̺̭̞̦̙̻̰̰̫̟̪̦͇͇̦̝̣̼͎̼̟̤͇̟̮̪̳̝̗̥͖̬̟̭̹̙̝̩͓̟͈̪̣̱͖̙͚͕͖̳̼͍͖̩̦̠̜͇͙̯͈̱̜̯̼̤͍̮̞͓̖̹͍͙̖̮̣̜̱̙͚͔̼̺͍̲̲̬͎͎͖͓̲͐̿͆̊̄̃̈́̃̿̀́͆̀̔̾̂͊̀̇̉̄̾͌͛̍̃̀͌̾̋̓͗̏̉͊̏̽̑̇̓́̇͊̾͆̀̔͛́͂̽͛̈́͗͛̐̀́̂͑̈͒̍̃̒͌͋̆͒̋̓̾͐́̎̉͗̀̈̋̂̌͂̄̈́͊̍̊̿̿̉͒̓͑̑̏̔̏̅̍̎̌̑̾̓͌̅̃̿̒͛̃́̓̑̉̃̅́̒͋͒͐̈́́̍̽̉̽̉̿̓̉̽͗̓͊͐̓̃̔͂̌̍͛̽͂͗̌̌̿͂́̔̎̅̎̅̒͂̈́͗̀̇̂̂̈́̂̀́̿͗̏̽́̀̂̏̄͒̾̊̓̋̏͑̍̀̊̃̽̓͆̂̇͑̄̅̐̆͋͆̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̨̡̧̧̨̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̢̛̜̜̠̲͉̟̞̣̠̦͔̯̣̣̖̣͈̣͉̰̙̤͎̮͚̬̙͕͙̮͙͙̣̭̘̯͓̟̣̪̥̫̟͈̲̭̮͈͖͚̫̟̘͙̩̮̣̠̦͕͔̲̹̲̯͉̰̟͍̼͔͓͇̞̯̦̣̞͙͇̦̣̠̰̣̬̱͈̯͔̦̰͙͕̮̳̳̙̺̫̜̭͓̭͈̮̲̼͚̰͚͈̳̮͉̲̖̼̙̰̯̼͎̫̖̞̯̳̹͈͙̻̱̥̯̝͕̟̰̮̻͉̥͙͙͖͙̹̜̼̭̦̗̳̩̖͈̘̼̬̥̞̪̗̜̣̭̦̥̼̬̣̥̬͈͙͉͇̪̲̘̫̹͙̪̜̦̺͎͖̪͚̙͎̞͉͖̗̪̝͉̉̉̄̋̔̇͐̂̍͌͛̄̽̂̓̃͂͋́̄̈̽́̌̔̆͐̌̐͆̌̎̋̃̽͐́́̌͆̔͑̊̿̃̅̈̓̋́̿͑̑̈́͒̔̅͑̔̐̈́͌͛̊̈͐͆͛̐̈́͊̒̀̈͂͐̽͑̓̍̏̉̇̋̿̇̃́̒̈̀͗̀̐͒̍͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̟̻̥͖̥͓͖̙̮͓̞̫̟͓͖͚͓͚͕͉̼̪͓̜̯̰̖̰͍̘̥̥͍̞̲̺͚̩̳̼̯̻͔̘̟̘̦̳͚̭͈̙̘͙̗̲̭͍͖̦̫̗̺̘̱̥̯͈̱̪̞̲̲̖̳͇̦̞̹͉̜̱̤͔̬̯̗̞̦͖͈̦̲̰̱͎͚̳̪͈͈̜͉͈͈͉͓͍̻̳͈͎̻̮͉̮̦̩̦̙̥̝͚̮̆͊͋̉͛̽̆́̅̍̌̍̊̃͒̂̊́̔͊͒́̍͌͗͗͒̾́̒̀̽̽̕̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̤̮̭̜̝͇͓͎͇̮̖͇̫̥̘̳̬̼̥̤̠̯̦̩̪̙̠̹̲̪͙̯̩̘͉̼̼̰̬͚͉̼̝̬̤͓̝͔͉̪͕͔̗̝̗̤̰͒͛̂̍͊̓́̊̀͊̃͒͗̆͋͊̌͌̿͛̓̆̈̌̾͌̋̋̀̏̍̏͑͐̈́̓̿̒͗͐̔̐͂́̽͊̆͆̈́̿͗̽͂͛͂͐̀̈́̃͒̅̈́̋͂̅̓̉͐͊̋̎̒̀͛̅͋͒̄̒͆̓̒̐̑͂͑̾̔̿̏̽̈͆̍̒̔̀̋̽̓̾͛̿̎̀̒͐͆̓̒̄͂̓͌̈́͑̇̋̓̿͆͆͊͌̇̈̊̊̅̄͗̿̌̍̓͒͛́̇͒̇̿͂̽͌͆̇̈̐̍̊͐̑̇͛̆̈̍͒͋̆̈́̈́̆̇̂̄̀̉̈́́̏́̔̆̿̉͐̂͑́̿͒́̆͗͋͒̿̌̽̽́̉̔̈̈́̀̂͂͐̽̃̊̒̋͑͆́̂̅̃͒̉́̀́͋̓͛̔̐̂̑̃̐̆̈́͗́̿̉͒͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̵̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̞̰͖̭͈̹͍̘̣̳̰̜̜͔̠̺̳̟͉͉̪̱͈̱̦̫̬̲̟̘͔͕̝̗̜̞̰͈̫̠͇̣̥̖̺̯̜̹̰̲̯̤͈̟̲̬̟̟̖͍̜̮̞̬̬͕͉͚̱͎͈̯̼̰͎̜̦̦͎̖͕̜̹̻̺̹̟̝͉̲͎͔̠̠̜̥͙͎͈͙̼̟̦̖͓̟͖̭͚͍̯̳̞̪̠̝̗̺̦̖̟͖̱̼̰͇͓̰͇̟̰͉̰̘͍͔̰̟͙̟͙͈̟̱̼̪͈͈̹̟̱̠̳̱̜̳̗̘̲̮͈̦̙̗̯̱̩̦̮̹̤͚͍̫̩̪̠̲͔̣̖̰͈͔̞͉̘͎̥͍̭̭͓̥̯͔̱̭̩̙̟̺̪̰̫̠̝͔͍̙͙̬̱̱̖̫̬̋͋̈́̔͒͛̌̾͛̀̆̿̓͊̔̃͆͂̑̐̌̒͂́̓̎̉͒̎͊̽̈́̀́̓͑̎̈́͆͌̐͗̐̀̽̿̂̀̂̉̍̌͆̂̓́̌̉͗̃͛́̍̄̏̃͂͑͋͂͆͒͛́̾͒́̓̄́̄͒̇͋͑͛̒̒̀͗̿̎̀̀̌̓͂̄̒̉̋́͗͌̌͐͗́̓̀͛͋͊̀̏͆͋̀͌̑̊̉͛̆̓̂̾̆̐̌̌̃̾̐́̎̈́̉̃̅̍̓͌̂̒̉̾͑͋͋͆͒͒̂͒̑̂́̔͆̍̓̈́̾̈̆̇́̒̍̃̈͑́̂̿̓̀̓͊͌̀̾͐͋̈́̓̎̐̑́̈́̌̋͒͆͗̍͐̃̃̈́̃͗̊̓͆̀̆̀̉͆͋̆̔̐̇̎́͌͐͑͌̑̀̽͑̈͛̇̋̋̈́̈́͑̉̑̔̀̋̇̈́͑̔̇͋̄̊̇͗̌̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̵̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͖̗̤̳̙̠̱̫̥̩̮͈̥̬̺̰͇͙͕̱͎̫̜̲̻͇̪͇̮̗̜͖̙̞̥̲̩͕̩͕͖͔̮̗͓͔̭̙͑̉͂͑́̾̎̂̈́̐̆̿̈́̌͋͒̒̊̈́͆̎̅͗̀̽͛̎̃̌̎̾̌͛̇̒̈́̋̏̀̌̿̀̑̐͌̃̔̅͌̍̀̈́̈́̂̏̀̒̍̀̂̈́́̓̅̊̌͐̂͐̏͑̾̈́̀̉́̓͗̋͆̎̇̈́̎̄͑̀͑̾̉̋̇̑̾̌́̄̆̅̆̈̿̅̎̄̒̇̃̈̑̔̍͊̀̋̏̉̇̒̂̀́͒̓́̃̈́̄͒̾̈̍̇̉̂̎̐̔͐̃̄̍͗̍̓͑̀̅̑̊͂̓̍̌̎͆̄̓̊́̑͐̓̉͌̏̄͛̔̀̓̈̈́̄̓͒̉̈́͆͑̓͋͂̅̀͆̓̔͂́̌̓́̑̑̆̈̈̉͐͊̌̂̒̋̏͂͐̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͙͓̘̞͓̼̜̞̹͓͙̹̙̤̦̜̺͍̱̝̦̹̖̙̤̯̝̘̻͚̘̮̮̹͉̹̖͍͇̠̼̟̫͓̮̘͈̭͍̤͙͇̘͍̪͔̤̹͙̹̙̭̖̜͕̣̦͕͇͓̖̱̜̹̼͎̞̬̦̯̗̲̘̯̦̯̫̲̩͚̯͔̭͓̝̥̯͈̩̦̬̣̩̟͍͔̣̜̺͎͉̜͓͇͔̹͕̤̞̮̯̳͖̝͖̼͎͕̠̪̭͙͙̰̠̺̫̻̙̞̲̪̩͙͈͚̞̦̤͓͈̬̠̺͔̝̘̦͇̻̭̦̱̜̥͍̭͖̭͉̗̲͎̲̜̩̻̞͉̩͈͙̗͉̘̗͙͇̳̐̉͋͂̂̄̈͂̄̃̾͒̈́̀͛̏̿̋̊̏̀̈́̄̅̓̓̇̀̌̇̈̔͑̉́͌̇͗̃̈́͊̑͛̅͐͆͗͑͐̅̒͊͒̽̈́͗̀̌̇̀̓̓͂̎́̄̍̄̃͐̂́͑̊̍̉̀̋͌̈́́̇̇̏̏͆̎̑̋͑̽̾͒̈́̉̏̾̌̃͒̈́͋̔͛͊̑̎͌̌̑̀̃̆̄̓̏͋̎͐͊͋̈́̒̽͑̔̑̊̆̔͛͐̽̐̏̈́͐͒̍̎̑̐̔̏͋̅͐͛̆͛̽̿̈́̑̽͛́̊̇̀͆̊͆̋͒̐̈̂̆͒̃̈́͊̿͛̇͆̑͆̋̄͌̽̆͌̈́̈́̄́̾͌̈́̂͆̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̢̧̛̛̤̣̱͙̰͔̝̭̮̞̹͈͈̤̩̰̬̭̫̤̗͎̩̪̣̻̣͙͓̞͕̪̮͓̟̖̬̳̱͇͚͈̘̳̪̲̰̻̘̳͖͉̝̼̊̋͌̈́͊͗͒̓̆̈̌̒͋̌̌́̀́̈́͋̅͂̂̄̏́́̐̊̋̔̀̑͐̓͑̇͛͛̔̿͑͋̿̅̈́̎̓̐̊̑̀̍̋͆̿̈͋̊̓̿̑͐͊͛̈́̅͗̒̏̉̔̐̂̐̇̽͌̐͐̇͐͒͗̑̈́͊̈̏̓̈́̈́̈́̎̅̿̔̄̿͂̆̓̏͒͌̉̓̆̆͋̔̇̈́̓͋̊̑̈́̇̆̌̽̽̔̃͑̏͂͊̎̅̊̋̐̾̽̉́͗̓͆̌̃́͒̆͊̉̓͂̌͂͒̄̌̍̅͛͆̈͂͑̔̃̇̇̀̆̈̾̑͛̒̋̽̃̽͊̊̈́̐̇͊͆̆͊̉̾͊͂̐̓̍̒̈́̋̋̉̏͌̎́̏̄̔̀̔̾̂͗̀̑̌̽̈̑͒͑̀̃͑͋̃͋͊͛̾̾̐̋͂̿̅͋̑̓̒̓̂̽́͋͊̉̃̿͛͐͋̓̈́̀̽̈́̐̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅị̷̧̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͕͍͇̪̦̻͓̟̻̤̮̫̮̱̬̼̰̞̮̰̖̪̘̞̟͖̦̞̥̩̘̤̯̝͖͓̰̘̩̝͍͎̗̥͎͓͖̩̼̘̰̲̯̲͈̫̠͈̤̫̩͇͕̻̤̪̙͍͕̜̲̯̪̦͕̩̣͉̲̬͍̖͚͙͉̼̫̝̞̯̞̪̪̼̗͚̦͕̗̝͔̘̘͕̲̦̞̘̺̙͙̙̰̼͙̩̝̫̘̮̘͎̤̹̠̦̼̠̙̻̝͓͔͕̗̺̖̣̖̟̝̹̰̝̩̙͙̞̻̦̜̟͙͓̘̙̭͇̠̙̰͚͙̣͇͖͎̰̠̠͉̰̖̟̣̥͉͉̲̜̱̗̟̻̝͖̥̜͙̯̹̝̥̣̭͎͔͈͉̺̞͓̙̪͈̞͙͓͐̾́̀̿̇̈̀͌̃͐̊́̅͋͐̇̃̓̐͛͗̓͐̿̄̄̅̈̅̈́̾̓́͛͑̄̀̇͐͐͑̽͂͑̓͌̾͗̑̄̈̓̆̓̍̉̈́̀̆̈̏̋́̓̊̆̔͋́͋̆̃̎̊́̈́͗̿̽͊̓̓̆̉̃͋̃̀̊͂̓̆͐́͊̄̏̓̒̓̋̃̽̽̈́̽͋̍̑̒̒͑͒̾̔̊́́̇̊̐̏̿̄̃̋̌̂̓͛͊͆̽̐́͌̆͋͆̎̔̇̋̿̄̄̌̀̑͛̄͐̎̓̑̇̈̊̅̏̈́͆̅͊̇͐͐̓͛̃̌̑̊̉̒̏͂̐̏̀̈́̔̽̒̅̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̴̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͔͚͔̟͕̮̲̻̪͔̻̲̞̹̘̲̭̺̠̩̭̣̺̱̭͙̰̠͍̟̰̤͔̳̜͇͈͓̝̖̹̯̗̲̥͕͙̥̬͚̥͓̖̣̬̯̙̻̱̼̫̺̣͖̦̬̭͔͎̭̰͍̰̝̪̞̠͈̙̻͙̠̱̥̣̥̠̥̱̰͈̪̣̫̱̣̝̣̠͉̙̟̳̩̜̺͔̬͖̠͔̥̘́̉̈́̆͐͑͗̓̆̈́̔͌̒͛̈́́̄̀͑̂̓̓̎̉͆̋̀͋̓̂̈̎̃̃̒̿͊̂̾͗̄̋̍̈́̔̒̆̿́̆̀̀͛̄̃̆̏̓̄͌̑̋̇̽̽͑͗͆͒̈́̀̐̆̀̾͆̊̌̉̊̓͌͊̽͑͑̐̅̇̊͌̈́͐͐͋̈́̈́̀͌̀͋̀̽́̔̾́͒̓̽̎̅͋̓̍̒́̎̔̐͂͂̆̾̽̍̀̐̈́̓̿̉͐̿̑̉̾͗͆̈̾̉͐̌̇̀͗̏̉̈́̇́̅͛͆̃̆̈́̃̓̈̉̌̅̎͆̂̍̓͐̀̀͋͐̑͐̄͆̋̀͑̂͌̅̆͋́̐̀͐̐̆̈́̇̓̆̅̾̅̈̓͆́̊̎͑̏̾̉͂̄̈͒̐̑̈́̈́̒̄̓̓͋́́̇͛̊̈̈́̋̓̋̏͑̽̔́̈́͊̈́̑̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅg̷̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̨̛̛͎̹͍͕̰͓̮͖̙̙̬̻̫͓̘̞͙̩͚̭͈̟̠̮̟̪̰̲͍̠̗̠̥̰̦͎̘̙͉͉̦̻̪͇̦͖̦̭̫̣̖͖͉͇̙͓̫̞̲̦͔̯̙͉̞͍̭͇̮̹͔̲̥̦̫̝̟̝̟͚̦̩̥͇̤̺͉̱̞̤͓̻̼͓̜̤̥̟̯͖̩̬̯̩̯̹̳̰͎̜̬̪͔͇̞̲͙͉̥͚̩͕̭̰̮͙̟̱̜̳̪͍̖̳̣͕̥̳̯̮̮̳̼̺̠̲̅̂̈́͐̅̊̓̋̐̅̓̄͂̃̍̅̈͆́͋̒̐͛̊͊͂̈́͐̑̏͐̉̃̆̆̇̈́̿̔̒̂̔͛̈̈̿̆̇͆͒͊̂͑̀͆̑͂̽̏͊̾͋̇̽͌̎̽̑́̊͆̌̽͌̍̂̆̾̋̌͒̑̊͊̽̔̎̿͒͆̏͛̿̈͑͗̒̏̇͑̾̐̒̃̏͐͆̽̏̑͛͆̓͊͗̈́̔͛̉͛̈́̉̆͒̊̾́̍̉̈́̌̑̅̒́̑̓̾̈́́͑̊̈́̆̉͗̈́͛̈́̏̒̈́̽͛̆̔̾̃͑͒̓̏̒̐͌̈́͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̢͉͉̭͈̭̯͎̩̙̺̩͚̘͕̫̫̺̼̩͕̠̯͉̤̮͉̩̼̳͔̩̜̳͖̼͇̺̗̼̺̘̺̲̬̠͚͕̩͇̜͔̬̼͇̦͓̺̫͍͖͙̹̼͍̲̞̰͖̲̘̺͍͇͖̺̩͇̞̪̤̝̣̗̟̩̼͖͙̠̯̀͐̾̏̓̑̍̈́̓̋̉̈́͋͂͛̍̈́̍͘̚͜͜͜͝ą̶̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̦̥͙̙̮̫͕̰̝̖̬͖̥̞̱̖̫̹̮̝̯̪̤̰͚̮̖̭̲͔̘͍̦̤̤̭͔̫̱̬͕̞͍͇̮̜̫̩̭̹̠̤̬͔̙̫̗͍͔̫̯̖̼̹̠͍͈̣͚̱͙̼̤̟̬͎͉̻̭̜̙͚̳̼̱̣̞̮̰̙͈͍̤͖̝͓̯̬̣͖̟̯̩͖̬͚̲̙̣͇̮̲̟̱͕͈͓̰̻͚͕̬̗͙̦̮̹̝̜̻̪͕̠͚̳̘̝̪̠͍̺̪̱̩̟̹̞̝̥̙͖̗̹͔̲̜̤̝̜̹̤͈͚͓̯͔̱̤̮̬̦̭̜͓̖̬͔͚͉̩͍̺̝̬͚̥͍͚̟̠̼̗͓͓͎̯̭̮̜̤̻͍̬͚̣͖̗̫̮̣͙͚̥̲̗̫͓͕̘̫̩͇̙͖̰̗̱̼̩̗̬̥̻̭̘̫͕̱̫͔̮̹͖̭̯̔͑͆͆̋̐̓̍̂̆͌͗̇͑͑͐̐̐͂͛͂̅́̅͂͌̍̈̃̽͂̉̊̅̒̆̆̔͌̈́̀̈́̉͌́́̾͌̏̋̏̽̓̇͐̄̇̊̽͆͛̃͆̀͗̇̎̓̈́̏̌̓̏͌̇͛̉̉̓̊͌̀̇̊̿̃͆̏̈́̆̆͋́̓̔̊̒̍͐̈́̆̒̍̈́̌̆͆̊̇̅̽̐͑̈́͗̾̐̍̀̃̌̇͐̾̄͛̿͂͆̄̿̀̃͌̃̍̀̂̂͋͑̓͂̄̒̾̽̔̓́̐͋͋̏́͒̈͐͛̂̅̾̀́̒̇͛̃̍̒́͊̎̎́̾̋̃̍̐̆̅̅̽̇͊̒͑̋̒̀͂̂̿͋̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̴̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̡̛̤̗̻̦̞͈̖͚͔̠͉̪̣̦̬͉̺͎̯̜̲͈͓͍̗̪̜̱͚̻̝̰̟̰͈̬̘̩̱̭͚͕͇̬̪͍̘̖͍̞͕̼̬͉̰̞̺͎̱͇̟̩͙͎͚͇̲̮͈̪̣̰̬̺̺̻̞̭̱̻̫̦̯̙͔̩͖͎͕̱̘̬͓̦̻̥͈͓̮͓͎͔̤͈͖͕͈̦̲͕̼̹͚̪͇̠͉̹͈̬͚̯͈̖̝̭͙̻̠̻̞̫̩̫̖͓̝̖̝̖̼̺͈͙͇̜͉̟͖̮̞͈͉̞͕̩̗̺͙͕̬̹͚̺̘͕̱͕̲̲̟̙́̈̉͑̓̆̀̍͒̏̒̀͛͊̀̓̈̀̉́̈͑͐̊̀̄͗͑͆͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̫̬̝̰̺͍̙͙͎̩̤̭̲͔̤̫̘̝̜͍͙̠͕̅̈́͒̑̅̍̒̔̉̉͋̀͊̆̉̈̀̌͊̀̽̑̎͛̑̓̄̋̊̀͐̂̿͑̈́̌̊͐̈́̽͑̃̉̒́̋̏́͛͆̉̄̔̂̑̾̾̽̾̀̂̈́̉̈̈́̽̑̃͗̒̇̽̇͊̐̓̑̒̓͊͒͑̈̆͛̿̍́̅̅̑̎̀̆̎̔͗͊̅̿͊̉͆̃̋̾͆̎͆̅̽͐͌̍̅͊̅͆͒̏̌̐̋̄͌͆̅̓̏̈̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̷̢̛̘̳̝̺͈̗̹̭͎̺̲̘̞̟͔̘̳̣͙͉͙̹͗̇̇̀̿͂̇̋̌͋̊̒́̐͑̏͑̉͒̔̽͂͛͋̑̈́̓͑̂̒̍̆̔̀̾̓̎̈́̒̽̓̏͛̍͆̿̎̍̄̈́͑̃̍̑̏̊̒̈́̄͛̉̎̇̽̀̾͂̈́̉̀͌͌̽̓̊͋̓̾̑̅̎̀͂͗͋̀̓̓̉͌̄̆̀̿̈́̇̅̔̿̓̂̾̑̎́̈́͆̈́͋͒̈́̋̈́́̔͂͂͒͂́̏̀̂̀͂̓̃̐̊̒̃̇͐̏̆̈̃̽̏̋̈́̏͑̒́͒̐̈͐͗̏̄̏́͂̇̈́̅͋́̅͂͌͂̓́̅͂̆̃͗̐̂͑̿͊̅̆̃͗͗̏̏̐̃͑̊͋̋̓̀͑͛́̏̀͒͒́̏̀̍͋̄̊͊͐̿͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̴̨̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͈̖̜͕̳̻̟͍̲̖̩̗̝̗͎̪̳̩̱̥͈̝͙̰̙͔̗̪̺͖̝̮̻̖͍̟̗͙̬͙̼̺͎̯̤̳͚͙͓̦̼̣͈̺̗̝̭̻̲̱̥̝͈̥̟̩̪͉̦̲̮͚͙̹̗̳̻̖̞̩͙͖̼̥̭͍̪̪̩̻̯̣͓̟̻̰̟̙̰̫͓̤̫͇͍̙͕̰͉̞̦͙͇̠͇͎͎͈̬̱͈͈̺̫̩͚̭͇͙̜͚̬̩͚̟̖̱̜̭̰̥̦̦̩͓̦̜͙̰̮͓̠̤̠̜̲͕̝͇͓͇̪̱͙̼̖͔̹̤̳̠̱̤̭̞̜̩͙͙̖̜͇̖̠̝͉̠̥͇̘̼̪̥͓̘̻̬̯͓̣̼͓͇̲̞̙͓̟̰̘̳̼̝̘̲͇̞͇̭͚̰̬͔̻͇̜̠͓͙̣̘̘͉͍̫̻̞̪̤̰̤͍̪̥͍̠̱͕̫͎͛̈͋́͒͊̉̉͛̆̄̑̉̅͊̿̆̅͐̆͗̆̐̂̒͛̋̇͂̍̍̃̀́̎̊͒̽̑̾̒̀̄̄̉̾͐̿̃̾̂͐̇̐̉̋͂͛͌͒̊̉̽̾̒̏̃̅̈͑͗͋̓͌͌̓̉̈́̏̐͊̀͐̌̄͗̏̍͊̇̈̈̾͑́͊͆̎̋̋͂̂̈́̌̔̓̄͂͌́̂̃̍̄͒̌͂͗͌͂̉̆̂͗̒̈̋̌̌̏͐͌̆̈́̑͋̂̇̓̍͛̔̔̓̀̒̎̈́̀̓̒̄̀̀̏͑̎̿͗̌̒̈́̈́͋̃̐̒͆͑̏͛̉̽̅̿̍̀͌̊͌̈̑̀̆̽̓̍͗̊̽̐̓̀͆̎͆́̆̎͋͐̋̇̿̐͗̂̓̈́͐̅̂̿̓̆̆͑̃̀͗͊̓͌̽̓͗́̎͋̎̋̍͌͒̈̇͐̈́̈̓͗̈́̓͐̊́̈̏̍͗̒͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̛̛̛̖̣͓̳̪̬̙̱̐̿̋̃̆́͌̆͛̿́͊̒̅͗̃͐̊̀͗̌́̌̀̅̔̾̔̇̇̎̑̏̔̌̅̽͂̃̇̿̎͛̿͊̏͌̒̈́̈́̆̍̀͂̉̔̇̎̏̾͐́̌̿̎̿͊̔̾̌́͗͊͋͌̔͌̈́́̽̈́̿̿̆̑̍́̿̋̊͗̓͆̽̀̉͐͐̾̽̓̽̐̒̎̌̽̉̎̍̀̅̂̈́́̾̍͐̃͐̊͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͝i̸̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̮̟̹̗̳͇̝͎̮̳͖̲̟̬̤̟̺̭̣̖͉̫̥͓̻̜̼͎̟̮̜͖̻̮̰̖̱͖̲̩͉̘̯͕̻͕̩̳̮̟͙̳̼̜̦̰̗͕̗͔̲̮͓̣͇̠͖̪̠̤̤̱̯̺͙̹̲̙͇̳͇̺̣̼͖̪̼̹͈̜̻͈̠̝̥͇̩͚͍̱̣̖̼̩͍̯̤̥̞̲̬̤̬͇̥̰̜͔͙̞̮̪̥̲̙͍̱͍̺͖̻̻͚͖̻̻͎͍͚͔͔͙̫̠̭͕̝͖̭̞̗̊̐͋̆͌̌̔͛̓̂̎̎̋̈̿̉́͌̐̑̏̌̈́̅͗̑̐̏̒͆̀͊͆̈́̿̃̅̑̆̈̅̀̿̄͆̐̅̔͛̈͒̇̋̂̂͂͆͌̾̄̀̔̏̽̿̾̄̈̽̍͊̿̒́̀̋͗̆́̎̂̏̈́͂͆̇͆͂̆́̄̔͌̊̔̾͋̉͂͒̐͌́̍̔̀͆̌͊͗̍̾͐̏͗͒̐̈́͆̀́̐͑̾͗͊̉̿̇̆͛̃͊̂̀̓͊̒́͛̇͗́̔̇̉͆͗͒̒͛̓̏́̄̈́͐̏̃̀́͌̎̌͂͐̆͛̔̋̌̈̈̍̋̋̄̄̾̔̉̍̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅǹ̵̢̡̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̟͈͕̯̙̱̫̟͉͚̱̫͔̯̻̦̱̘̥̼̙̗̣͍̯̳̻͙̪̺̥̹̼̩̤̝̤͍͈͉͚͔̩̠̻̹̳̮͖̹̬͈̼̻̟̯̹͔̩͈͎̯̮̺̗̺̝̫̝͙͕̰̞͙͎̯͖̭̠̰̹̹̫̮͍̦͕̺͚̠̩̬̮̤̙̹̭̯͆͌̀̓́̈́̽̽̒̀̎̎̊̆͌̎̈́̐̈̋̈́̌͗̅̈̇̈́̆̎̾̅̈͐̃͐͐̀͑̿̈́͆̃̒͊́̒̀̿͌̑̀̈͗̋̑̍̔̌̄̅̃̎͒̈̓͗̀̏͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̞̭̖̼̬̞͕̫̩̲̫̤̝̭̞͎̝̥̦̼̩̩͖̥͕̞̹̠̲̫̰͎̘̤̪̜̤̰͕̖̖̥͉͖̙͓͇̟̲̗̬̙̠̗͖͖͚̗̰̜̣̲͎͚͔̰̺̲͙̤̝͓̱̰̯̮̩̞̹͓̖͈͖̥̗̠̬̠̫̘̱̮̬̝̺̮͈͔͉̩̘̮͔̬̗̩̬̪̹̠̺̱͇̳̜̪̩͎̙͎͍̲̬̮̭̹̼̙̲͖͚̦̳̹̟͖̝̱̞̝̳̼̭̙̮̺͈͔͎̮̟̹̱̰̘̲̺͇̅̔͛̓̇̌̈́̀̀̋̂̎̎̈́͊̋̄̒̀̊̾́̓̀̈́̉̓̾́̽̃̇͐̈́̔̃̐͂̽̽͛̈̇̔̃̀̀̈́͌͆̂̆̅͂͋̅̈̔̅̆̂̂͑̀͐̌̍͌͗͑͋̋́̓̈́̾̂̒͐̓̑̄̏̆̃̎̈́̽͂͒͛̔́͆́̋̅̎͒͐̾̈͌͛̊̍͋̾̀̅̒́̊̑̓̏̊̅̽̐͛̊̽̈́̓͒̓͛̈͛̇̉̀̃̊͋́͌̐͛̆̓͐͛̈́͌́̑̈́̂̍͋̔̿͌̊̌̎̈́́̊͂̊̉̐̓͗̓͌̀̐̊̓͛̃͆͋͌̂̔̆͋́̑͌͐̇̎͊̋̽̑̇̑̅̓͐̑̔̃̈̋̈̓̓̃̍̇̔̿̄̉̑̔͐͌͌̐̐̓̈́͊͆͂̊̈́̊̏̿͐̾̌̄͋͊͋̌͊͐̏͐̈́̓̋̅̂͒͗̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̸̢̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩͕̼̦͖͓̪̦̫̳̲͔̻̭͍̙̩̭̱̫̟̱͍̜͍̻̘͇͔̫͓̳͕̰̭͇̲̬̪̗̼̗̩̝͎̜̮̤̤͙͍̦̭̟͚̙̫̞̠̫͔͓̺̣̳̻̙̹̭̺͖̜̻̪̻͕̭̱̱͈̙̱̯̰͚̞̜̫̟͎̥̫̜͇̭̻͔̫̰̺̗͇̝̭͖̦̫̱̩̖͓̪̳̥̙̟̬͉̻̯͇̹̩̦̹͍̫̲̱̪͈̭̠̩͈͖͙̱͎̟̞̭̦͙̺̳̣̞̝̙͕͔̜̪̪̼̤̖͔͖͐͋̈́̿͊̿̈́̆̎̑̔̀̃̀̈̐͌͛̓̍̽́͒̽̀͑͆͑͗͛̾̑̃̃̏͌͂̀͒̂͛̓̃̆̋̽̈́̉̊͛͑̒̊̇̑̽̄̎̀̒̊̎̎̃̆̔̓̇̈́̅̋͐͐́͛͑̅̃̐̽́̉̇̃̂̋̃͂͌̐̀̉̌̅̈́̍͌̾̓̐́́̈́́̒̆̆̏̅̿̈́̆̅̍͐̋̏̍̔̈́͊̈͂͛̊̈́̀̅͒̀̇̃͐͒̏̉͂́̏́̃̔͒̓̑̊͐̀̊́̀̋̃̅̌̀̈̽̈́̈́͋̋͂́̂̏͛͂̀͛̔̃͛͆́̅͂̅́̈́̄͛͗̾̾͋̊̉̎̀̊̀̆̅̅͒͂̅̀̋̒̾̔̊́̊̅̇͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̸̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̜̝͖͉̮͍̘͎̯̣̣̞̯͖̗̙͇̥̣̯̣̗͈͙̘͈̮͇͙̼̹̳̖̼̙̪̜̺̺̖̥̮̜̻̹̪͈͕̤̲͈̠͎̭̬͎̟͔͇̟͚̹̝͈̪̲̩̜̯̦͎̻̱̥͉͎̗̳̞͙̣̞̣̞̰̰̘̼͓̠̹̥̟̹̞͈̩̳̙̯̯̭̩̟̮̯̞̥͍̯̹͕͔̣̺͚̟̟̰̳̻̱̮͉̞͉̜͈̠̙̬̦̪̰̲̩̝̬͉͓̰̼͕̞̦̼͙͚̭̝͓̺̻̱̬̝̬̳͕̟̦̠̰͕̥͓̦̖̣̝̋̍̎̈́̓̋͛̇̃̉̒̄̅̈́͒̏͑̐͗̌͗̐̃͊̄̅̋̈̏͒̋͋́̀̀̀̊͑̓̈́͐́̆̈́̂̈́̌̑͋̇̀̅̍̄̈́͒̍̎̔́̑̈́̎̎̑̀͌́͐̍́̽̓̄̾̋̀́̒̔̈́̈̆̈́͋̍̍̓̓̓̃͐̑̐̄̍̆̍̂̊̓́̅̈̊͊̇̇̒́̄͗̓͗̍̈̓̿̓̊̉̑́̄̋͑̌̽̔̎̈́͌̅̀̅̅͂͆́̆͒̃͌̓̍̀̈́̽̾́̒̽͛̉̀̅͆̑̔̽͛̔̔̽̓̆̇̄̉̌͋͑̅͒̑̆̑̎͋̌͒̓̾̾͊̊̽͛͆͒̀̏͋͋̂̒̏̿̓̓̄̅̅̔͆͛͊͐̋͑̌̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḛ̷̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̛̛͎͚̺̺̠̗̮̳̯̖̙͉͙̬͚͍̲͔̭̘̗̼̮̲̘͖̫̳̲͉̬͓̟̝̺̭̞̗̟̹̲̖̠͈͖̟̰͓̞̼̙͕̘̹͖̩͈̭̬̥̥̩̮̜͚͉͇͔̰̯͙̼̩̮̪̞̪̖̟̮̘̫̞̫̱̤͚̯̞̮̺͖̹̞̲̙͍͍̤̗̗̭̮̹̪̮̼͎͕̠̭̻̘̗̣̙̮̟̙̱͙̘̺̰̝͎̟̠̫͕̭̠̞͓̪͎̜̝̜̳̠̬̘̫̠̲̞̣̯̫̟̹̥̯̭̝̬̘̣͕̲͕͈͕͈̺͙̠̫̫̦͈͙̜͈̝̠͈̯͍͈̙͍͕̖̦̠̩̫̺̯͖̥̋̈́̀͆͛̀̉̒͋͌͒͐̂̄̊̔̾̅̂̿̓̂̈́̄́́̃̏͌̇͌̓͛̅̍̈́̅̽̒̉̒͗́͂͑͋̇͐͛͑͊̏͊̽͊͌̐́̍̌͆̋̀̾̆̔͌͂̈̒́̽̏̋͌̍̂̎͒͐̽̍̑̍̄̋͊̾͊̃̂̆̈́́̽̿͌̉̂͒̽̆̅̂̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̟̪̩͓̞̩͎͓̹͉̣̞͍̙̥̯̟̝̳͚̲̻̤̣̮̮̺̘̜̘̤͉̖͇̯̦̖̭̳̼͔͇̥̺̝̗̰̲̘̻̹͕͍̰̺̘͈̹̗̺̥̺̦̬͍͈̫̰̰̣̥̭͇̳̪̠̞̮̤̯̙͇̝̜̗͖̘̗̩̘̭͉̖̯̠̜̱͕̰̟̣̮̭͎̺͖̝̤̪̗̭̮̞̣̻͈̖̻̠̺̝̤̳͇̠̱̫̟̤͉͇͇̣̻̙͈̤̱̝͔̫͍͈͇͎̪̺͖̻͇̻̲̳̥̥̘͖̱͎̰̘̼̠̘̤̻͉͈̦͍̫̻̩̮̥̻͓̹͔̭̩̜̮̠̭̰̬̊͋͛͆̃́̊͆̿͛̔͗͒̈́̈́̍̀̏̈́̊̏̄͆̈́͐̏̋̓̑̒̄̂̊̈́̆̂̂̀͆̐́̒͋̑̌̑̄̍̄̃̑̈̈̽́̇͛͗̿̋͐͌͋̀̏̎̃͂́͋̿͗̂̈́̉͑̏̆̅͛͂̈́͐̉̏̀̐̊͒̽̄̀̃̒̐͋͊̈́̔͒̅͂͛͋͊̿̆́̍͐͂̌̈́͛̎͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅẽ̶̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̛͖̤̗͕̺̬̞̗̦̼͈͈͍̤͉̙̖̦̲͇̖̻̝̣͈̙̹͚̤͙̳̟̲̼̤͉̙̞͕̲͇̪̻̰̣̪̙̜̞͇̥̻͙̱̦͖͈̼̞͔͖͎̩͚̲̺͔̭̦̤͉͍͍̳̲̦̙̺͕͇̤̘͔̣̥̹͕̥̜̠͔̭͍͍͎̗̺̲̥̟̥̞̼̼͖̘̼̟̮̤̖̰̰̺͙͍̬̺̗̗͈̼̠̪̹͉͎͖̫͖̝̫̱̱͍̪̱̰͙̥̗̫̳̳͎̤̦̞̭̫̤̻͍̩̲̩̝̦̯͕̲̠͇̳̫̜͕̘͇̬̹̜͓̫̮̣̝̹̘̤̬̻̘̳͙̫̦͎̳̹̼͓̤̹̺̝̰̥̳͍͕̭̖̪̘̦͉͙͖͍͚̮̫̮͇̮͔̱̯͔̝̲̣̪̺͇͚͓̥̰͍̯̮̳͔͕͇̬͍̣̼̖̥͖͖̽̑̈́̈́̓̂̉͗̎̾̍͛̆͋̎́̈́͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̵̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̱̼̲̦̪̟̼̣̫̪̜͔̫̬̺͙̬͔͖͎̬͕̼̠̦͖͈̪̗̱͉͍̹̯̥̟̹͔͓͔̤̩̤͖͉̩̝̪̰͎̝̮̣̙͚̜̪̬̣̻̺͚̝̹͍̤̥͇̤̠̜̮͚̩͓̗̼̭̻̹̼̠̤̖̖̬͖̣͖͈̥̲̟̤̦͈͉̯̟̼̻̖̺͓͍̲͇̜̣̜͇̭̭̮̻̓̿̀̎͑̇̊͌̽̈́͋͊̐̇̔̈́͐̌̒̅̈́͋͛̑̾͌͐̂̈́͋͂̀͋̒̄͊̔̋͌̂̑̈́̆͌̒͌̓͆̈̓̉̏͋͐͛̆͋͑̔̊̈́̉͒͛̓̒̏̆̓̍͛́̈́̈̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅë̷̢̡̢̡̛͈̠̺̝̱̤͈̯̠̺͈̱͍̻̫̗̲͔̯̦̪̬̼͇̪̩̣̹͙̟͍̮̝̭͓͖̤̙̤͈̘͕̻͖̠̬̘̣͈̘̭̗͈̬̝̟̰̜̹͈̜̫̳̤̮́̈́͛̓̎̿̆͛͒͒̏̈͂̅̈́͋̿͆͑̃̐̂͂̀̄͆͂͗̊̔̅̀̾̈́̈́͛̊̆̿̒̋̽̈́̑͗̒̾̈͌̇̈́́̎͐̏̄̅̏̋̿͒̒͆̔̉̔́̾̽̈́͌̽́̀͂̆̎̈́̔̊͗̈̆̀́̇́̏̓̆̈́̌̈́̈́̀̈́̏̍͒̅̆̈̀̈̓́̀̄̇̅́̽̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅv̴̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̭͎̳̤̦̩̪̺͚͇̬̗͖̦̙̯͔̹̣͈͎͔̳̰͈̘̤̬̫̲̼̤̳͍̭͕͇̱̝͓̬̥͎̬͉̰͉̭̯̗̤̦͕̳̥̹͙̲̪̬͓̮͍̥̥̲̺̹͖̻̱̙͈̲̗̺̹͕͉̜̳͍̩̜̯̙̖̠̙̠͙̗͔̯̳͚̹̣̳̹̙̺͚̜̤̰̟͖̳̲͙̱͍͚̳̟̠̣͙̼̘̝̮͍͙͚̤̘̣̘̮̲̩̻̝̞̭͕̥͍̪̰͚͎̩͎͍͇͈̺̮͇̖̱̫̟͓̱͔̰̖̯̼̼̭̞̰̤̳͖̪̝͎͉̩̦̲̮̪͓̬̖̗̮͕͙̻̜̗̬̰͚̖̦̘̞̥͈̤̹̩̟̬͚̱̬͍͔͔̯̲̭̘͖̪͈͎̱̠̭͔̼̼̟̩̩̩͈̝̫͓͈̮͔̠̹̰̳̣̳̭͖̬̙͙̪̼̮̼̱̲̒͒̾̂͋̀͒̽́̊͋̆̓́̈̃͒̿̎͋̍͐̆̎̅̽̄̍̌͛̋̉͐̏͊̀̀̎̓̈͑͌͛̉̿͐̔̈́̐͗͒́͂̎̏̃͌̌̌́̑͑̓̀̋̇́͆̈̇͐͆̈́̏͋͆̽̽̏̔̃̌̋̀͗̽̍̿̑͒̉̇̌̏̑̎̿̅̓̀̉̆́̔̾͋͊̄̃͒̓̈́̉̈́̆̈́͌͆̂͛̇͋̓̐͛̎͋̒̓͂̆̿̈́͒͑͗̊̔̑͑̄̏͛̋̽̿͗͌̉̀̌̉̌̉̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̷̨̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̳̫͖͎̠̤̜͍̭̳͓̙̝̝̮͙̩̯̠͙͙̦̘̩̩͈̣̠̖̘͔̩̝̱͖͕͚̺͎͍̥̺̩̤̙͓̙͎̜̠̠̦̥̫͍͖͔͎̠͔̙̙̮͍̜̭̙̮̥̻͍̺͎͈̰̼̰̜̩̺̪͈̤̱̭͎͙͚̯̗̯̫̦̱̟̣͚̪͚͖͓̰̘͓̻̤̣͉͇̟̙̪͔̫̻̯͖͇̰̯͎͇͎̰͇̲̠̝̖̪̬͎͉͉͇̞̜̮̺͚̉͗̽̓̒̎̄̋̓̈́̏̀̊̀͗̃̔̌̋͒̑̂̐̂͊͋͊̓̊̓͂̿͆̂̉͒͋̈̆̃̊͒̇͐͑̂̎͛̑͊̾̌̌̽͗̓̓̔̈̐́́̃̀̾̊̽̓͑̆̌̄͛̓̊̔̓͐̊̽͗͑͂́̆̇̅͂̽̂̃̎͊̽́͗̔̀͗̃͊̽͐̒̉̈́̒͊̽̒͂̇͂̐͂͒̾̓̀̌͗̅͆̑͌̍̉̒̂̔͌̂̍̋͒͋́̃̒̈́͐͋̒̽͛̈̀̓͊̎̑͋̇͆͗̇̒̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅt̸̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̼̠͔͉̖̱͍̼̥͚̟̹͇̜̱͈̪̥͓̙̮̗̖͓͙̼͉͔̝̮̤̪͙̲̳͚̠̠̻͇̞̞̥͚͈̼͖̰̣̟͓̱͕͕̭̣͉̘̲̭̣̠͖͓̥̗̲̙̻̻͖̯̲̦̟̳̺̝̗̜̤̰̫͉̳͇͙͕̹͔̼̝̦͉̜͙̟̱̙̦͍̻̙̻̮͕͔̳͔̹͖͓͎̭̩͔̱̮̼̳̝͔̻̤̬̥̖͙̼͈̬̻̣̮͈͖̯̪̼̯͚̼̥̯͉̥͈̘̰͖̪͕͙̰̻̼̭̰͕͓̩͖̬̲̭̖̹͗̑͌͐̃̇̀́̾̾̌̈͗̒̇͛͊̔̽̉̎̐̊͛̈͋͒̆͒͋͐̽̈́͑͛̄̒̉̇͊̈̀̊͆̇̂̓̀̔͒̀̈́̆͗̉̂̐͒́̈́̓͂̓͂̉͒̓͒̂̉͊͋̊͂̒͆̇̇̉̉̒̅̂̀̒̄̀͐̐͗̿̈́͐͋́́̑̊͛̆̃͋̑͆̽̒̌̓͛́̄͑̊̍̐̽͂̽͐̒̆̾̈́̈́͒̌̿̈̍͂̍̂̏̊́̆̓͑͐̒̀̐̃̈̾̑̈́̅̑̃̈́̽̌̋̆͐̇̈́́͐̾̂̂͋̍̿̔̀̆̾̍͊̽͒͐̒̐̐̂̄̔́͋͐͋̀̀̌̒̑̊̔̇̏́͆̏͆̽͊̅̈́̒͛̑̿̀̅͗̌̏̂͋̇̀̈́̓̿̽̐̓͐̒͗̀́̽̆̓̌̎̐́̑̊̈́͛̿́̎̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̧̢̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͙̻̼̳̯̪͙̮̭̗̫̰̮̯̬̠̗͙̫̞̖̭͙̰͍̳̲͎̮͕̱̼͇̫̯̝͔͈͓̱͔̻̘̬̻͕͇̱̞̯̲̟̯̟̟̙̟̳̰̣̟̪̹̮̬͙͙̱͉͔̱̝͕̭̲̞̬̙̮̣̪̣̲͓͕̰͎̣̙̤̮̣͇̻͚̪͕͈͔̪̮̭͕̪͚͍͙̟͇͉̖̭͇̟̘͖̳̹̞̙͔̦̠̞͐̃͐͋́̀̾̔̐͊̄͒͂́̾̿̅̒̄͒͑̾͂͑͊͆̃͐̆̇͗̍̀̊̾̉̑̍͒͋̾̎́̑̽̈́̎͑̐̾̎̊͋̏̏̔͌̌̾͂͋̍͋͌̓̓͋̀͗͗̏̉̑͆̃͗̀̀̐̌̍̇͒͊͛̈́͂̂̅͊͆̈̈́̓̽̆̐̋̌̌̔̈́́̄͒̆̀͐͌̒͐́̐̋̉͒̈́̔́̓̋̑̾̀̆̋͑̈́́̀̄͆̄̉͛̔̋̓͑́͊̌͗̈͒̾̒̆́͆̒̆͊͛͑̂̍̐̀̈́͛̃̒̏̀̈̽̈́̏̆͒͐̃̂͑͗̃̅͂̈̊̐̇͋̎̂͋͑͒̏̅͐͑́͌͊̅̃̈́́̔͛̿͊̏̅̈̓̓̔̎̐̀̾̽̂̐̋̽͑̽̒͐̆͒̔̏͗̾͑̅́̐̔̍͑́͆̊́̃̆̐̀͗̌̒̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛͖͈͔̫̞̝̟̻͔͇̜̰̘̲̬̭̟̩͉̲̻̪͉̰̲͔͎̩͖̩̙̣͕̰̫̭͔͈͚̱̳͔͚͉̫̹̥̻̰̥̘̹̼̪̩͙̥̞͖̙̼̱͉̰̙̻̰̲̭̝̖̖̬̮̱͎̯̫̞̠̘̺̻̫͇̳̮̞̪͉̦̗͚̤̜̱͓̙͖̺͔̝̲̤̫̯̭̦̳̪̖͓͙͕̩̳̦͇̮͔̩̩̠͉̱̺͉͙̲͖̩̮̤͍̪̩̱̻̦͈͔̦̜̣̤̻͇̥̳̞̪͇̱̹͍̦̜̠̟͉̤̠̙͙͇̤̫̦͇͕̲̤̗̳̳̳̹̙̟͈̫̪͉̖͈̥͇̻̮͈̥̬̜̖͎͈͈̗̗͚̙̝̹̻̮̥̤̺̖̻̩̩̦͍̘̫͍̥̩̤̞͉̪̻̲͔͖̹͎͔͖͋͂͊͐̾̈́̓̀̃͂͊̐̾̑͆̊͒̈́͆̒̒̀̈́̾̊͛͒́̔͆̍́̓̿͌̀̉͊̾̏̓̋̉̈͗͋́̓̈̄͋́̔̍̐̈̓͋̓̂̎̌̈́̒̈̔͂̂̇̒̍̾͗̇̓̒̅̿̆́̑̌̈́̀͋̐̋̅̀̃̌͌̓̂̃̓͒̿̀̆̈͛̊͋͆͒̃̐̅̉̆̀̋̎̄̂̄̂̓̐͒͋̓̔͗̂͑̿̒́́̌̆̍̄̃̎͛́̓̑̽͆̿͂̐̌̎̾̔̏̅̈́̾͆͆̍̄̅̓͗̿͑͋͒́̋̍́̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̢̨̡̧̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̭͍̠̤̱̳̞̰̩̘̥̫̯̺̼̘̭̲̟̭̖̞̯̪͔͓̩̗̥͈͎̖̬̟̭̦̟͙͎͍͖̯̖̼͓̬̮̺̗̙̭̫̩̭̝̟̠͓̫̖̲̺̙̳̗̠̤̠̳͉͓̜̱̙̟̻̦̻̩̪̳̗̦̳̺̘̖̥̼̻̖͕̙̭̖̯̤̳͍͉̤̭̫͎̘̤̫̼̟̣͉̣̫̗̹̜̻͍̹͖̞̖̻͎̖̙̦͔͚̘̥͔̺͇̻̲̰̥͔̺̹̫͇͎͍̹͍̟̹͎̳̭̬̫̰̥͇̤̲͎͚͈̹͔͙̖̻̥̳̙̘̤̠̝͇̙̣͉̝̣͚̽̊̓͐̈́̆̌̅̅͋̈́̑͗̾̿͌̏̿̐͊̑̈͊͑͗̈̿̈́̌̑̇̌́́̄̈́̔̆́̏͂͂̈̍̍̄̽̊̋̃̇̀̃̃̌̽̍̒̇̆͌̊̈́͗̓̇̀̀́͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̦͔̺̟̝̳̬̺̻͙͖̖̤̬̞̞̥̜̞̲͚̳͚̻̝͍̰̰̼̰̠̝̺͓͈̥̮̯̠͚͙̱͙͙͕̼̩͙͔̫͇̗̘̼̖͙̦̦̲̖͉̥̟̳͇̗͇͙̤̜͓̦̟̖̥̬̖̟̺̺̗͙̬͇͈̤̳͍̗̦̫̺̜̺̝̫̩͇̼̹̖͖̘͓̫͇͖̳͉̘̩͔͉͍͍̟͇̪̙̩͙̖̘̣̘̦͖͍̞̪̳̣͔͔̲͕̱̱̞̗̬̬̜̬̜̞̳̥͓̖̘̱̻͚̙͔̼̤̩̠̹̟͓̭̱̞̹͖͉͖̞̟̩̜̝͕̲͉͒̉̀͐̐̑̈́͛̊̓͗͆͆̈̀̋́̆͊̃̿́͐̄̇̈̄̆̀̋͂̅̑̋̇́͑͂̇́̏̃̑̓̾̊̽̈́̒̔̆̀͐̄̓̈́̈́͋́̈́͆̆̏̋̇̓̂͂̄͐̇̐̈́͒̅̈́̓̌̆̆̀̐̀̆̍́͒́̅̓̀̓̀͑̇̏̆̾̀̆͆̅̒̔́́͒̋̓̈͌̓̒̎̀͋̐́̌̆̔͛̽̾̌̅͐̈́̐͒̒͆͗̈̅̅̈́͛̊̓̽̈̓̆͆̔̇̋͂̌̽̄͒̾̅̆̃̂̎̾̓̈́͐̊̐͊́̍̌̎̄̉̑̐͑̈̉̾̃̏̊͌̀̏̽̀̓̋̈́͂̍̈́̀̽̄͂̌̐̃̈́̓̑͌͋͛̇̂̐͒͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̷̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͖͚͕̣̻̮̞͚̜͖̯̙̯̰̙͖̟͙̖̥͓͓̘̼̻̜̱̜̻̱͚͍̲̰̘̞̱͙͙̫͉̪̹̞̙͉̮̩̦͉͎͓̘̘̳̹̳͉̟͚̭̙͕̣̱̝̜̥̲͕̖͍̯̗̩͖͈̩̻͇̮̭̖̞̯̫̥̱͙͔͚̱͍̣̣͔̫͙͔̻̺͚̲̞͈͚͎̘̩̩̩͔̙̗̪͕̰̦̯̝̬̺̤͙̹̺͙̮̠̹͉̥̼̲̟̰̤͍͇̲̱̞̦̟͖̥͙͉͖͎̺̬͈͔͇̼̯̲̦̫͈͈̫̮̙̼͚̯̻̫̹͎͍̬̥̫͔͒̿͆̂͊̀̎́̒̀́̈̀́̓̐͗͊̈̄̆̆͑̽̆͗̆͌̌͑̂̄̇̃̏̃̈́̉̆̍̉́̈̆̍́̎̆̏̍̔̌̋́́̆̓̉͌͊̿̏̔̓̾̉̋̋̐̄̊́̈́̓̄͛͌͊̉̊͛͐͊̉̍̆̈́̌̉́̆̓̿̿̆́̌͒̉̏́̏͌̇̎͆̈́͒͆͗͂͗̓́͐̈́̔̊̈́͆̐̔͒͊̃̋̐̅̂͗̅͌̑̑͛̽͒͗̒͛̂̇͆̊͛̈͛́̈́̀̾̿̊̓̎̅̓͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅŢ̵̨̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̨͍͕͉̮͍͕͎̫͎͔̼̖̞̰̫̻̦͓̮͔͈̰͍̝͎͉͔̜̮̲͖͇̝͚̦̯̫̹̖̺̙̫̪̥̘̬̲̜̫̯̣̣͎̗̞̖̩̥̖͕̟̜̳̜̼̩̝͎̬̮̖̳̠͔͇̟̞͈͇͍̙̫̺̟̲̺̫̟͇͎͚͚̣̩̯͖͔̺̥͉͚͙͔̬̊̉̅̾̈́̅͊́̎͂̉͂́̂̇͂̎̓͑̂̓͗͂͌͆̀͂͑̇̚̕͘͜ͅͅh̵̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̝̭̝̘̟̝͔̟̬̦͈͉̦̣̪̗͍̳͙͖̯͙̩̜͎̟̹͕͔̺̹͕̪̼̲̗͇͉͕̦͈̙̟͙̥̫͕͚͕̘̝̥͍͈̖̹̣̟̼̯͚͔̤̳͎̰̗̫͚̲̋͑̄̀́̈́͛̇͛̋͛̀̍̍̾̂̽̿̆̐̈́̓̂̽͂̀͐̇̑̊̈́͒̔̈́̀̐̇̈̍̅̍͐̒͐̄̽̿͋̊̈́̈͆́͂̎̌̌̔͐͑͑̄͌̓̎͒̈́̓̽͊͆͗̈́͆͑̃͊̈́̄͊̿̽͋̍̅̔̄̿̔͊̂͗̍̍̍͋̃͒̓̈́̊̀̽̾̐̂̏͛̇́͊́̀̔͛̾͑̽̅̿̉͊̔̇̓̑̉̽͆̃̈́̅̆̅̊͐͒̓̎̇͂̀̿̓̍̂̋͐͆̒̅̋͋̄̓̈́̿̈́̏̋͑̆̄̅̈́͒̆̓͒̋̈̎̿͊̾͊̓̑̄̆͊͐͋̀͌̀̀̽̏̀͆̀̈́̄̎͑͗͌̋̾͒̽̄́̀̽͋̾̊̀̓́̑́͐̉̉̑͑͑͐͊͑͛̓̌̌̈́̆͐͛͆̾̀͆́̈́̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅa̷̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̼͚̯̠͓̫͍̝͇̘̼͎̤͕̙͓̱̼͖̱͈̖̳̭̦̦̙͙̱̗̪͇͈͖̻̞̺͉̭͓̪͙̪̦̞͎̞̬͓̱̦̗͓̦͔̩̗͕̹̹͕̥̯̯̗͖̤̼̘͚̞̙̙̳̼̭̟͉̝͇͈͔̲̦͚͉̙̦̜͙͛́̋͐̅̉̎̂̒̾͆̑͂̓̈́͂̎͋́̓͑́͗̀̈́̂̎̋̉̃̇̃͐́͗͑̇͌́̅̍̐̀͑̅̿̂̋̆́͊̀̈́̅̿̔̒̉͆̎͑̿̌̍͊̆̍̒́̆͒̽̀̔̍͒͗̏͗́̐̍̃̓͑̈́̒̒̃͒̀̐͂̇̉̓̊̒̆̽̇͛̌̄͊̂͛̔̒̅̃̅͒̒̇̈́̑͐̃̉̈̿͊͋̉̓̂͊̀̀͋́͋̈́̎̽̓̇͂̓́̽̏̇͋̊̍̉̔̇̃̓͊̄̏̍͆͑̈́̆̈́̋̊͂̽̋̌͂̓̿̆̊́̃̃̏̐͋͐̀̉͊́͑̈́͆̄̇̈̄̅͂̇̀̈̀͆̋̓̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͔̖̯̯̭̮̦̟͓̖͓͕̭̖͖͓̘̰̺̱̦̱̳̗̖͇̼̦͓̲̩̼͇̻̗̟̻̹͕̳̝͚̮̰̲̜̖̝̺̤̜̮̭̪̩̬̯̣̜̥̱̖̦̫̣̠͔̰̺̭͎̯̝̱̫̲̣̟͚̖̦͈̪͉͚̜̫̬͙̺͔͈̱̹̬͔̻̳̹̞̼̲̠̪̪̯͉̮̪͖͎͙͍̼̘̘̳̣̫̦̜̤̞͎͖͇̯̼͎̗̠͍͔̝̙͖̼̞̱̲̰̝̣̥̯͕͍̲̙̙̟͖̯̞͉̙̗̞͈̪̰̻̲̞͉̖̥̗̫̮̙̳͔̘̺̞͚͖̳̳̣̗̤̰̼̜̺̼̮̣̼͕̤̟̭̜͙̩͈̩̼̩̲͕̖͚̮̟̰̮͇͕̖̫̮̪̮̹̬̩̮̻̮̙̻̮̞̙̊̀͆̇̐̈́̽͆̿̇̋̇͋͂́͐̉̊̅͒̆̎̾̅̈́̋̏́̊̉̃̊̐̂̐̀̈́̊̈́̎̋̌̿́̍̎̃̍͆͆͂̀͑̏̃̍̄̀̀̈́̋͌́̈́́̈́̾̔̓͂͗̈́̓͐͌̇̉̀̋̆̎̒̂͗̂̒̊́̎̀̐̈́̅̈̎̽̈̍̌̔̉̆́̌́͌̾͗̅̔̓̈́̿̆͆͐̍̅͐̓́̅́͐̈́̓̇̄͋͂̃̍͒̌̍̅̆̑͊͂̋͂́͊͌̃̓̅̎͐͆͊͊͐̔̂̀́̇́̾̀͆̍̀̊͒̊̒̿̎̔̔̋̈̆͂̈̒̽̈̀͒͛́̈̽̈͐̒́̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̴̢̨̛̛̤̥̺̞̣̟̩̼͉͋͋̑̈́̅͊̈́̏̉̿͛̔̂̑͑̋́͗̈́́̇̊́͛̿̄̒͛̍̓͒̇͒̍̓̇̉̇̇̏̽̅̌̀͗̐͆̏̆̽̌̏̆͐͂̐̐͊̋͛̋̌͒̾̃̑͐̾̈̔̽̄̈́̐̅̾͋̈̅̈́̏̋̾̀̿͗́͌̊̈́̌̅̏͛̄́̈́͗͗̍̐̒̃͋́̈̿̄̓̆̿̀͛͊̌̈̉̃̅̃̄͌̾͐̃̓̎̍̓̍̽̀̈̈́̄̓̒̀̽̅͛̆̌͋̑͐̀̓̏̔̑͊̂͂͂̐̓͋̉͛̋̃̈́̈́̐̋͒̈́͊̈́̈́̄̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝s̸̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̯͎͈̱̦̞̰̲̮̞̲̜̘͖̺͉̼̥͉̤̘̟̪̰̠͕̤̯̬͈̜̪̯̟̙̳̱̠̫͚͇̜̙̙̟͍̦̬̬̩̮̠̝͙̠̜̯͚͚͎̱̫̠̦̼̫̮͙̺̖̮̮̮̰̲̹̞̬͈̜̪̬̭͔̬̮̪̟̤̯̭͇̲͔͖̬̗͚̠̜̼̣̫̯͖͙̩̤̪̟̖͔͉̬̜̞̗͚̭̼͉̹̲̼̠̱͙͇̹̺̲̜̭͎̗̠̱̯̖̠͚͕͇̜̲̗͍͇̞̜̠̟͇̻̦̹͔͉̺̳̬̝̗̠̰̳̜̬̦̞̲͕̞̱̻̲̳̠̖̺͖̪̖̣̻͖̠̣̪̥͖̣͓͇̞̙̳͙͙̣͉͖͖͉̜͇͙͈̗̬͙̜̗̮̗̮̙̮̲̹̼̫̭̭̭̳͈̘͙̜̼͕̘͕̯̻̟̬͓̥̳̞̑͊̾͌͂̉͊̀̈͊̇̈́͗̊̋́̿͌̑͛̆̒̒͗̓̿̈́̑̇̊́̾͌̾̉͂̎̅͑̽̃̆͒͐́̋́̓̄̈́̿̌̉̓̎̈̆́͂̔̑͆͐͆̾̈́͋̓͂͒̊͐̋͊̈́̂̆͌̂̆̌͑̆̋̅̑̽͗̃̾̈́́̈́͊̾̍̂͆̾͌̂̊̔͂̏̀̍̃̉̔̔̔̓͛̊̆̋͛̽̀̍̉͑̀̋͆̀͛̃̊̀̋͂̾́͌̉͛̑̌͛͋̆͛̋̇̿̄̂͐͑͐̓̽͑̈́̆̒͆̌͌̇̅̓̍̇̈́̾͌̐̂́̾̎͒̈́̆̎̈́͑̈́̂̓̾̀̽͂̋̏̌͗͐͋͑͋̅̋͗̈́͆̓̃͗͐͂̔̔͒͛̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̨̧̨̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̹͔͈̗̩̞̭̬̳̥̲̰͚̣̥̣̰̹̯̗̯̮̗̝̻̳͇̹͈͔̤̝̙͎͍̺͇̻̰͎̱͎̹̬̲̼̱̹̣̥̻͔͎͓̯̟͕̗͍͕̤͕̹̼̳̙͙̙̩͕͙̩̣̞͍͎̾̂͐͆̃̽̈́̾̒̊͗̔̌̿͗̓̈́͌̐͆̉̍͂͐͆͊̅̈̄̄̊̈́̄̿̒̄͐̈͂̓͌̅̓̾̐͐͐̽̂͐̀͐̂͊̀͒̉͛̃̍̄̽͊̈́̄̑̀͗͋̔̍͋̇̀̈͆̒̑͐͒̋̃̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ą̸̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̜̼̖̹̰̳̯̻͚̭̜͓͉̺̻͚̫̝̪̻̫̞͓̺̲̤̟͙̣̮͚̦̗͖͖̱͈̬̝͙̹̼͖̤̥̜͖̗̩̲̬͍͇̳̘̤̯͚̘͇̪͙̠͔̙̹͙̬̭̙͎͙̻͚͔̣̼̥͉̱̮̟̺̫͎͓̦̭̞̦̮͍̠̤̬̹͇̤̘̝̫͈̺̝͔̦͇̫̞͙͈̥̳̙͙͚̥̳̩͉̲̥̮̙͎̟̝̞̲̪̳͔͕̪̝͎̜̪̼͓̯̖̮͎͙͎̦̭̮̱̲̮̬̝̻͍̥͙̮̱̤͓̼̟̬̪͚̰͎̟͇̮̰̹̤̯̙͓͕͓̪͇͉͇̮̦̫͙̼̥͓̬͖̠̹̹̹͕͍̱̗͓̝͙͚̳̹̬̟͓̬͉͈̥͂̀̈̓̓̎̅̈́͋̊̇̆̂̿̈̃͊͗̓̒̓̌͂͗̀́͛̋͗̂͑̆̎͂͗̅̆̓̽̽͆̋͗̃̀͋͊̅̓͆͗͛̋̈̇̆̓̑͂̎͑̄̑̽̾̓͑͊̅̒̀̄̓̈́̎͑̈́͂͊̿̉̐͋̿̽͛̃̃̈̈́́̆̑̉͑̂̇̌̾͂̄̓̂̀̑̃̄̌͗̓̏̀͂̿͐͂̇̈́̿̈́́͑́͒͋̿͗̾̓̐͗͂̑͊̋̇̽̈́̎͊̂̎̑̀̅̑̒̓̋͗̽͒̈́̋̂̿͒̄̌͛͆̾͊̀̂̈́͒̈͐̒̐̊̈́̋̀̓̌̏́͒̿̀̀̀̓̓͊̔̊͋̓̈̈̌͊̾̍̈́͂͐̓͗̀̈́̐̉͑̑̏̀̒͋̈́̈̿́͌̒̑͊̈́͒̐̀̈́̀͌̒͋̐͑̊̓̇̔̊̂̂̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̖̖̹͈̟̦̹̬͇̖̣̬͈̘͚͇̖̟̣͍͈̥͍̪̯̠͉̫͍̤̞̦̗̰͍̠̫̭̜͎̠̰̗̦̪̤̖̜͍̳̣̻̙͙̻̫̠̬͔̱̫͔̙̟͉̖͖̗͕͉̬͓̗̞̜̘̰̲̞͚̳̥͎̭̩̯̪͓̞̭̹̯̤̳̮̥̱̰̮̳͔̱̯̞̩̻̳̺̗̲̻͚̲̱̰̰̯̝̙̦̣͙̟͚̲͚̳̮͈͚͔̟̗͉̭͚̝͖̱̳̪̙̱̱͍͚̫̣̞͈͈͇̈̾͂̈̇̃͑̊̅̆̎̔̋͆̈͆̋̓́̃́̑͐̆̌̅͋̒̈́̐͑̆̂̇̈̓̂̔̋̈̍̆̌̔̓́̽̓̐̽̄̈́͌̓́͆̉̇̔̽̓̾̏́͑͋̈͌̓̋̾̌̄͗̑̒̀̄͒̈̄͆̊̀̓̑̇͆͆̊̔͌̾̾̔̑̎̈́̀̓̌͋̈́̈́̃͒̑̌̌̈́̄̓̄̈́̅̿͗͆́͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̹̤̼͔͓̯̜͖̣̣͍̗̤̤͎̘̖̮̯̤̰̝͖̙̰͔̮͎̪̼̥̦̪͔̙̥͉̘̩̣̤͉̱̞̫̘̹͍̯͈̱̙͇̝̟̼̬̹̱̮̙͚̲̞̱͓̠̯̭̖̞̝͚͓̙̣͕͖̼̬̜̥̝̠͚̱̹̺͈̫̻̟͍͇̺͍̖̩̫̯̩̦̺̙͔͕͇͓̤͖̺̬̞͇̗̪̯̘̟͇̥̺͙̪͔͓̹͓͈̜̫̩̥̩̣̫͙͎̫̱̹̳͕̜̥̲͉͎̯̪̰̖̯̜̭͉̝͕̯͔̫̺͈͍̱͇̙̟̰̺͚̪̰̗͕̠̙̗̺̥͕̰̲͚̠̝͕͔̖̜͓̭͚̣̘̗̘̭̭͕̻͚̭̗̞̼̙̰͕̪͕̘̠̹̬̫̘̙̦̉̒̿̾̑̍̒͆̔̈̾̈́̀̉͛̍̅͛͊̆̆̂̔͗̾̂̐̎̅̉͐̓͊̋̿̉̊͗́̏̽͗͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̢̧̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̧̢̛̹̬̘̻̠̰͇͈̪̦̼̼̼̬̜̗̙͈̤͖͕̼̺̱͓͔̫͖͚̗̞͎̮̰̭̻̬͉̖̞̗̗̟̘̼͖̗̗̙̘̙̬̣̳̦͔̹͚̥̪̤̣̼̲̱̗͓͉̳͕͉͎̙̭̥̳͚͙̙̪̺̖̣͙̣͍͚̟̥͍̯̩̺͙͔̜͈̞̻͍͖͉̠̥̯̰̗̘͙͔̫̩̫̯̦͇̹͚̥̣̲̥̯̺̦̼̰͉̦̫̙͇̥͚͖͙̮̙̙͖̫̱̤͈̹̦̘̳̼̦̻̼͖͓̪̯̖̻͙̣̰̭̪̟̬̯̩̥̟̟͓̹̺̲̞̹̘̜͙̪̦̺̬͔̗̠̱̰͎̬̦̯̙̦̥͔̼̙͇̳̼͖̫͍̼̗̠͚̞̣̼͔̭̲̩̱̤̱̠̮̙̩͍̮̜̖̠͕̤̰̱̭̻̗͚͋̈̆͗̃͌̑̋̅̀͌̔̈͊͐͗̏̏͋̔̐͋͆͌͌̌̃͂͌̈́̂̎̓͌̐̓̋̈́̾͌̊͗̿̒͐͒̓͐̔̃̃̄͑͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̷̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̩̱̯͓̭̹͎̱̜̺͖̜̪͙͍̼̦͇̭̘͎͈̳͇̰̙͍̙̣͍̗̜̱͇̳͎̠̩̭͖̻̟̫̩̟̩̫̦͍͇͖̻̥̲̺͈̜̪̝̗̻̦̜͓͇̹̪͎̳̰̪̪̰͕̦̖͙̯̪̟̺̳̻̥̖̹̠̳̥͉̤̝͔̙͖͙͇̮̫͙̺̘̯̺͓̦͓̙̞̪̥̤̱̖͖̙͚͎͖̟̹͎͚͍͖̫̱̞̬̺͓͕̬̞̬̭̮̲̼̹̭̞̝̳͙̖͎̜͔̻͇͖͖͕̬̥͓̟̼̫̱̤͔͈̥̹̼̝͙̹̺̙̠̖̤̣̍̈́́̓͂̇̋́́͒̀̌́͊̐̀̔͂̾̽̊̍̐̓̂͒͆̅̐̊̈̽̎͛̌͐̇͑͆̈̈́̀̏̌̂̽͊̉̓̋͆̍̓͑̊͛̍̀̏͊̀̑͊̓́̇̿̅̐͊͋̀̉͑̋͑͊̓̄̂́̎̍̈͒̀̈̽̒̇̾̎̑͌̾͂́́͆́͋̽̾̾̈͌̏̂̈́̈́́̈̐͆͊͆̿͂͊̉̓̂̈́̎͛̍̎̈̾̎͑̔̅͗̾̈́̅̀̐͑̆̔̋̉̋̉̑͊̈́̀̀̓͑́̇͂̂̾͌̃͛̊̐͒͗̿͑͋́͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅe̵̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̛͉̝̱̲̹̥̟̜̻̞̗̱̭̼̳̥̱̠͓̟̠̺͙̫̩̜̮̺̻̤̦͓̺̼̯̫̰̤̳͓̗̬͕͍͖̯̭͈̫͉̻͓̝̠̬͎̪͔͍̟̙͔͔̤̹͙̺͉͔̠̣̳͉̱̩͓̼̞̬̙͈̪̟̭͙͕̪̙̝̩̯̙̦͎̲͇̼̖͇̬͚̰̹̼̦̦̣̬̺̗̘̘̮̗͕̝̰̣͔̘̝̫̺̙͍̘̼̼̜̯͈̼͉̜̼͔͍͚̙̰̪͍͙̻̞͖̟͔͙̠̟̼͈̘̠̘̪̘̼̼̝͖̪̯̻̪̼̻̬̺̜͍̲̠̞͙͙̮͍̖̜͖̘̦̠̭͙̪̳͚̤̬̭̦͔͕͍̻̜̳̯̤̳̪̩̦̝̪̣̬̖̺̖̻̠͎̥̝̝̝̼̻̜͙̹̙͉̪̥̰̯̦͖̬̘̳̭̘̒̅̔̋̒̍̒̆̌͂̓͌̒͗͗̓͂̀̌̂̎̅̇͗̋̇̀̓̍͒̓̊̍̑́̍̅̎͌̅͒́͌̍͒̽̐̽͆͊̊͗͗̈̀̀͋̌́̆͆͂̾̓́͛̊͒̊̆͋̌̀̑͒̐̌̇̃̂̈̀͊̂̀̎̔̾̾̌̿̓̓͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̢͔̤͓̦̙̹̞̪͇̹̲͙̹̗̺̙̜̳̗̤̤̖͔̲͕̩͙͚̹̩̘̺̲̭͇̰͈̠̫̪͙̪͕͈͉̥̺̗̯̤̗̞̥̘̺͎̠̮̫͕̩͓̟̰̦͕̦͙̟̖̯̦̻͎̥̳͎̣̠͔͇͖͇̹̥̣̫͉̪̖̜̟̺͓͖̣̼͎̤̦͇͓̝̤͇͚̮̻̹̠̪̯̘̥͇̖̦̣͚̤͖̥̝̭̻̩͍̭̘̦̬̫̰̰̖̝̦̞̪̠̮̼̺̟̱̫̺̪͚̫̲̘̟̟̒̉̀̓̐̾̐́̏̑̆̀̽̏̄̏̆̋̀̈́̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̶̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̭͈̺̼͙̗͎̙̻̫̻̟̹̘͙͙̭̹͔̼̰͈͍̞̼̙̰̱̬̺̹͍̝͓̱͙̞̳̮̮̤̯͈͇̠̬̓̃̓̃̽̊̽̓͋̒̆̌͗̊͗̈́͂̅̽̄̒͂̀͐̌̇̒͐̔͌̇̄͗̆̔͆̄̓̏̿̿͛͆̄̈́̌̌̇̾͌̏̌͆̎͌̏͐͒͗̇́̿̿͐̂̈̈̈́̑̔͑̌̑͆̈́͊̐͆̔̃͋̀́̒͛̓̏̿̓̏̅̍̾́̍̄̓͌̈́̄́̇̓̾̅̉̉̔̐̆͗̈͑̂͂̊̒͐͂̇̌̊͛̓̊̿͂̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ớ̶̛̛̛̤̬͕͈̳̘̦̖͍̘̖͇̬̓̏̽͊̾̄̀̿̉̃̏̑́͐͋̊̃̽̊̾̋͛̈́̂̒̓̅̊͊̿͗͒̃̀͒͆̃͊̀̆̅̋̆́̋̉̓̿̾̎̌̈́͊̐̈͋̽͐͋̓͑̊́̂̌̊̈́́̃͛̊̉͐̄́̄̂̍͋̓͂̉̒̊̔͋̓̏͑̀̓͊̓͑̅̈̈́̉̃̎̍̏̌̄̽̄̓̽͌̆͛̀͊̒̽̍̽͌̐͂͋̐̊̄̾͐̈́͐̊͑́̐̀̊̓̔́̑̃͋͗̈̏̏̔͛͗̿̒͌̃̾͗͗̍͐̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ǡ̵̡̡̧̧̡̛̛͇̘̰͈̻̞͎̺͓͖̻̤̣̰̤͉̫̮̭͈̹̞͇̗̪̗̗͉̘̭̹̟͔͚̖̳͓̼̞̼̪̥̭̺̤̬̥̬̘̻̙̪̱̹̟̹̥̭̜͎̈́̐͌̔̍̐̏̈́͐̿͒̈́̐͆̃̒̓̀̓̿́͆̀̈́̑̄̈́͛̓͌̀́̎̽̆̆̎̈̀́̌̉̄̈́̀̄͒̉̈́̐͋̂̈̾̃̾̈́̌͒̑̅͒́̐̄̈́̾̿̂̊̆̀̾͌̑͐͌́̅̈͋͐̔̌̀̇͆̀͊̅͗̈́́̌̓̆̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅț̶̛̛̛̼͔͎̖̼͖̦̉̎̌̀͐͊̇̈́̉͋̐͗́͊̓͆̽͌͋͌́͑̑̅̿̽̾̂͑͋̓̽̒̔͐̔̄̆̐̽̐͗̿̄̾́̿͌̃̔̄͐̀̑̓̈̈́̾̿̈͒͂̏̒̔̓̈́̔̓͊̌̔̎̐͊̾̃̅̾̋̉̅͊͒͐͆̿͊̒̋̇̍̀͗̾̓͒́͑̑̄̒̀͗̎̂́͑́̏͋̀́͗̐̽͑̽̍̑̌̀̌̓͐͊̌̑̌̿̉̅͗̽̑̌̒̏̀̀̍̀͂̒̓͌̽̉̋̉͋͌̐͐̑̍͊͂̓̔͋̿̓̔͊̈́̊̓̑̿͒̍̐̅̏͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̵̨̪͙̩͔͉͉̹̤̪̦̹̞͔̝̩͇͓͙͖͕̘̘̫̬̜̼̬̗̰̫̻͚̞͓̟̗͕̘͇̿̈́̒̌̓̿͋͐̉̈̏̌̇̀͆́̎̉̊̀̃̍̌̽̋̆̆̊̋͊͌̊̈́̉̉́̾̋̍́͂̈́̑̈́̄̔̈́̓̅̏̾̏͆̋̒̿̋̊̎̂̎̅̉͐̔̈͗̕͘̕̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ"̵̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̻̯̞͔̯̞̻͔̣̜̱̮̮̺̥̯̹̼̯̝͎̣͎͉̳̦̯̫̻̦͉̭͙̫͖̭͉͓̗̬̻͉̝̙̩̗̻̞̩̟̣̘͔͙͍̘̘̙̱̭͈͍͎̟̹̮̙͙͉̼̭̰̬͚̗͇̫̙̫̮̦͎̣͙̰͈͓̟̥̥̪̲̺̙̠̼͚̆̏̓̀̃̔̓͋̏̋͛̔̋̓̓͗͂̃̌̓̈́̒̈́͌͆͌̏͑̓̂̂͋̋́̍̈́̊̓̇̈́͑͆̇̓͒̅̾̍̓́̑̆͋̌̇͐̐̌́̓͛̄̏͌̀̏̉̽̉̎̈́͊̑̄́͊̃͒̓̈͌̉̓͑̿͂̓̌̔̌͒̆͂̌̎̀͌̓̇́̊͛͂̑̀͋̔̔̉̐̄̓̋̀̀̿̇̀͛͊̍̌̉͗̈́̅̈́͑̋̌͐̇̂̇̀͛̅̆̄̉͂̌͗̿͆̆͊̋̂̄͋͒̽̔̓̅̈́̓͛̿̈́͛́̂̒̊̓̍͛̀͋̈̓̑̌̐̓̐͂͋̀̑͗́̓̽̓̽͐̈́̓̃͒̏̓̈́͐̈́̈́̊̅̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ  
̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̦͕̙͍̥͖͉̭͍͍̹͚̬̗̠̬̫̣̘̠̥̬̱͙̮̰̳̲̺͇͔̩̭͇̰̻͔͔͈̜̯̻͍͚̯̞̩̹͎̫͖̫̬̜̼͖̱͈̦̲͙̲̝̪̰͎̦̣̥̹̟̺̺͇̬͚̠̗̯̙͚̯̬̠͙̖̹͙̫͙͚̦͚̮̪̖͎̫̣̙̝͉̘͕̬̼̰̪̗̙̖͍̟͕̬͕̰̞̭̼̪͉͇̪͎̬͕͐̆͑̋̅́̐̀͌̅̆̄͊̐͒͗̑̒͋̑̈́̑̅̐̔̉̐̈́̆̈́͂̐̈́̏͗̓͆͊͑̈́̎͊̀̀͋̔̄̔̀̑̂͛̃̇͂͗͛̅̉́͑̾͌̄̅̍͆̒͆̓̋̌̄͑̌̒̈́̃̅͐͋͌̓̐̉͂̌͌̃̄͐͒̄͑͑̃͊̍̓̅̈́͊̀̅̉̑̍͐̓̈́̈́̅̇͋͑̈́͐̃́́̇̀̊́̃̌̅̽̂́̽̍͑̉̉̓̍̈́̽̀͂̓̏̍͑̎̓́̄̌́͒̑̃͊̽͋̏̇̅́̂̆̈́͊́̀̀̋̔͋̇͂͒͆̀͗̃̓͌̋̋̉͑́͌̑̇̿̌̔͐̈́̽̍́͗̌͂̿̆͆̉̐̓̀͗̾́̾̍͋̍͛͊̒̄̃̈́̌͂̽͗̿̃̓̿͒̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̢̧̢͕͎̰͈̹̼͔̖̙̰͍̫͖͎̝͍̯̹͔̼̼̜͚̜̩̤͓̠͎̦̪̭̺̬̞̮̪͎͚̩̭͉̭̬̫͍̹̬̙̺͓̭̼̮͉͈̦̯͔̞̰̱̞̜̼̝̹̰͉̯̹̩̺̭̩̼̖̩̩̫̗͚̮͕̯̟̭̜̭͈͍̠̹̯̘̞̖̬̦͍͉͓̞̲̩̭̼̪̺̱̰̪̲͚͙͉̠̜̖̣̮̻͔̘̣̺̘̯̲̳̺̗̠̳͚̥̘́̈͑͛̅̔̾͐͆̏̓͐̇̀͒͛͑̏̾̐͌̉̈́͗̅̏̅̑͋̀̉̍̋́̇́̉͌͐̐̓͌̽͒̿͑͒̈́̆́̈́̾̂̓͂̉̑̄͑̈́̆͒̐͐̒̈̏̌̉̐́̒̾͑̎̔́̆̂̂̐̿́̄̀̋͂̆̓́̊̀̑̈́̐͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅŢ̴̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̩̦̘̩͚̥̣̲͓̦̥̣̝̬̲͔͔̦͇̱̰͇̻̬̯͚͔̙̳̦̜͔͈͈̺̮͍̫̳̗̣͖̺̲̣̣͍̪͇͈̦̟̲̪̭͈̗͇͕͈̰̠̟̠̤͍̠̱̝̼̤̝̻̗͇̗͖̻̹̳̺̗̟͕̬͙͚̜͓̜̩͈̥̥̬͍͙͉͉͈̘̦̪̳̰̲̬̰͇̟̟͔̮̪͔̬̭͈͉͖̼͈͉̜̻͓̱̺̼͉͓̟̪̪̰̖̥͙̹̣̺̣̲̼̮͔͓͔͔̺̝̣̜̭̥̟͚͍̗̪͚̲̪͇̜̻̻͖̹̳̘̳̯̳̤͚͚͎̝̩̱̜̘̙̗̜͈͉̭͙͇̞̫̻͈̗̦̟̲͖̠͚̜̇̈́̆̋̔͌̃̉̉̓̎̔̓͛̄̆̆͐̊̑̇̒́̇͌̀̏͊̈́͌̀̈́̈́͗̑̈́͋̈́̊̓̋̅̃͗̏͆̏̂͂̉̿͑̇̈́̈́͂͛̏͛̎͛̃̾̇̿̑͑́̈̐̅̐͋̈́̏͒̅̈́̎̓͐͐̀̂͗̀͋́̄͒̉͑͛̽̆̌͂̈͒́̽̎̈̏̎̍̅̑̈͒͐̈́̀̅͛̈̐̓̓͋͌̍̎̾̏͑̆̐̔̀̔̓̑̏̊̌̔̀̈́̍̊́̉̈́̓̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̨̢̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̝̺͓̩̲͙͎̣̠͕̼̩̝͖̣̫̠̩̗̥͍͇̩̬̮͍͍̤̥̫͉̘͉̤̙͓̺͙͙̘̯̩̰̳̖̯̭̩͙̹̬̘̤͈̯͉̬̘̘͇͓̖̰͚͚̞̹̮̘͓͚͎̻̩͈̤͎̼͔̭̦͈̝̤̜͓̼̤̦̝̪̻̘̝͖̮̥͎̦̫̙̣͕͕̬̬̟͙̝͇̞̩̙̫̝̟̦̲̜͖̹͕̯̮̠͇̗̩̱̤̣̻̦̘͕̝̫̲̯̰͇̭̥̟̻͉͇̰̥͚̞̱̣̼̼͎̗̼̜͉͈̣̮͔̥̱̱͚̯͕̦͚̘̰̯͚̘͔̝̼̫̞̱̟̯̥̺̩̰̭̭̙͙̹̱̺̝̹̼̹̗͚̩̼̗̳̟̼̙̜̲̳̜͔͚̜͉̖̳͎͚̖̬̘̠̲̫̖̭̜̞͎͎̘̖̳̤̼̥̠̲̙̮̦̉̃̋̀̉̃̌̿͛̔̋͒͐́̔̅̀̒͒̾͑̎̈́̑͗̑́̔͛̃̉͒̌̂͛̋̓̈̐̇͗́͛̏̋̿̋͆͊͛͐̇͐͂́̐̔̀̿͌̽̓͋̎̀̔́̃̒̇́̅̎͗̇͌̅̒͋̽̿͆͋͆̉̾̂́̾͗̈́̎́̀̈́̒͒̑̅̈̒͗́͗̇̎̍͐͛̔̌̆̓̋̀̓̾̃̀̊̅̐̔̀̍̂̐͛̀̃̇̊́̎́̏̾̋̍͛͋̏͂̈́̑̑̏̈́͌̀͆̂̈́͂̽̎̅͂͆̅̔̌̀̐̐̐̂̔̄̽̽̾̈̊̂̿͒̅̾͑̓̊͐̓̂̏̑̑̊͐̌̑̉̇͐̇͋̈́̔̊̑̍͑͆̀͛͗͐̌̓͒̄̐͗̌͛̀̒̀̅̓̾̓͒̂̀͆͊̐̔͂̽̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̛̛̛̛͕͓̯̙̖͗̊̊̊͛͛̎͛̎̈́̌̅̾͆̾́̈́̓͑̊̈́́́̊̿̓̽̄͌̏̌͋́̑̑̈̅͋̈́̽̿͒͛̅̉̿̉̓͂̈́̂͌̿́̒͗͗̈̌̔̎̀̈́̇̾͐̈́̉́̿͛́̂̈̉̇̒͊̐̈͑̉̃̑́̇́̽́̓̿͑̅̒͐͂́̈͂́̎̔̿̒̽̅̅̿̒̐͂͋̓̊͗͌̿̈́̎̉̅̇̆͒̀͂̅̈́́̏̄̏͗̔̒̌̓̇͋̉̀̀̀́̽̉̃͊̈͌̏̃́̋̇̔̅̔̔͒́̈́͆͆̈̅̈́̑́̾̎͋͑̊̉́̽̀̈́̽̂̈́͆̈́̄͌̓͆̈́̔̓̍́͐̌̔͑̈́̾̒̊͑͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝n̵̢̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̰̻̲̻͇̰̣̳̠̫͇̩͖̪̭̤̹̦̟̤͍̖̰̱͈̟̣͙̰͉̺̹̗̞̺̳͉̯̺̲̺̞͈̟͇̮̙̻͎̜̰̮͚̣̬̳̻̣͉̯͙͉͍̝̭̹̗̱͓̦͎̜̝͈͇͔̮̰̦͍̖̟̰̗̹̣̮̫̜̭̝̟͙̫̤̫̼̞̳͖͎̦̗̣̬̼̮̻̜̻̗͈̝̼͔͂̈́͐͑̀̆͐́̓́̑́́̓̔̈́̒̉̄̂́̉̈́̉̈́̊͐̑͛̓̓́͒͐̔̈͑͋̆̎͐̒́̓̈́̌̀̏̃̅͋͑͒̄̓̿̌̔̿̐̌̀̀̀͆̀͑̅̃͛̉̈́̌͊̇̾̔͒̉͂̋̐̿̈̆͗͂͑͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅk̷̢̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̞̖̹̝̣͔̤̞͚͉̥̱̥̭͕̦̬̱̙̖͇̠̫̖͈̙̗̲̬̗̟̱̖̞̯̮̟̮̬̳͎̺͕̞͓̦̩̜̯̳̭̰̹͖̘̫̝̣̳͍͉̮͍̖͓͇͇͔͇̬̝͍̥̯̣̰̖̙̮͙͉͎̖͖̭̝͕̜̞̜̜͓̹̬̱̱̝͍̳̪̹̯̝̰̮̭̮̣̝͕͇̪͍͚̹͕̟̦̻̙̳͈͉̖̜͎̮̙͙̱̮͉̲̞̜̯̝̜̝̥͚̙̫̼̖͕̻̩̥̳̫͇͓̲̹̠̘̤̖̙̹̜̼̳̻̼̥̜͉̻͕̲̗͖̺̰̰̦̺̝̠̹͈̳̭̫̝̟̮̯̬̠̬̥̝͈͚͔̩̖̪̹͕͚̘̖̞͖͕̫̼̝͖̣͕̮͙͔͕̤͖̠͙̟̤͔̖̝͔̝̝͙̞̝̭̫̼̮͚͕͖̘̞͒̈́̄̉̑̓̊̄̅͌͛̇̋̊̓̑̓͊̽͊̊̉́͑͒̃̐͆̃̂̉͒͗̅͋̊̆̿̓̄̎̓̒̓̅̂̍̀̂̈̄̂͋͂̈͛̐́̉͆̾̈́̒̅̓̔̉̔̃̈́̂̾͐̉̿̎̏͑̅̇͆͋̇̓̋͗̃̊͊̿̓̊͒̈́̇̽̂̃̿͒̄̐̔̊́̅̍̈́͆̊̈́̉̽͛̀͐́͌̀͆̉̓̑̀̅́̀̓̇̐̒̿͋̈́̀̔̀̊̈́͑̏͐͑̈́̍͊̔͋́̈́̓̎̋̌̊̿̈́̃̍́̏̀͛̃̂̄̈́̅̒͐͌̅̌͛̊̐͂̍͂̇̄͗͆̈́̋̎̃̆͒̃̌̓͋̒̍̈́̊̎̇͊̄͛͂͑̂̅̋͗̐̉̒̎̔͋͋͊͒͆͊͑́̽̈́̒͆̍̈́̃̓̏͋͑͊̀́̏̓̄̾̑́̔̓̌͌̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅš̴̨̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̩̪̞̭͍̪̹̝̟͔̻̜̯͈̠͙̝̘͚̼̲͔̙̭̥̠͔̻̻̦̝͇̺̘̱̦̠͍̥̻̩̻̥͈͔̦͓̦̣̮̟̩̭͓̻̩̮͉͎̮̣̻͖̯̮̗̣̝͙̻̜̻̰̻̫̜̦̼̤̳͔̤̥̝͚̪̯̯̞̖͈͕͕̮̠̰͍̖͖̰͓̪̳̘̳͇͈͚͎̬̖̤͕̜͕̤̟̝͖̯̫͈̰̼̼̟͎͇̹̼̺͈̰̗̠̝̣̬̩̥̘͙̠̝̞̦̻̫̟͉͍̜̜̪̦͙͉͎̪̝͉͈͓̰̲̳͙̯̬̰͍͙͔͉̙̗̪͕̰̼̝͔̜͎̪̺̞͙͙͈̥̝͍̪̱̥̳̻͉̱̱͈͖͙̲̭̹̯̤̯̠̗̼̮̼͕͔̖̹͓̻̺̖̲͓͙̖̗̯̼̞̭̜͍̬̤̭̯̲̯͖͇̰̝̹̦̒͂̔̔̊͋͛̏̑͗̈́́̐͒̄́͊̈̏̇͒͆̂͑̉͐́̿̐͛͊̃̈̆̃̂͂͛̈̋̅̏̋̑̍̈́̈́̍̇̐̈́̈́̂̐̈́̍͑̏̐͂́̅́̀̀́͑͐͐̑͂̄͗̾̆̅̇̃͗̾̓͗̃̅̄̀̆̂̈͗͗̅̽̌̌̆̓́͊̽̂̉͋̌̓͑̊̏́̉̌͗̒̿͗̓̆͆̃̀́͋̊̈́̊͗́̓͒͑͋̀̂̆̌͌̃̇̒̌̇̀̓͋͑͋̒̅̃͗̃̀͋̃͗̌̀̆̽̎́̑̄̿̃̐̋̉̀̀͆͋͊̊̀͂̂͆̇̑̋̌̽̈͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̧̧̢̢̠͙̱͇͓͉͉̖͎̠͎̯͕̗͕̥͓͚̮̲̤̼̘͓͈͇̞̱͚̦̟̱̲̌̿͌͛̈́̈́̕"̶̢̡̨̡̡̛̰̩̲̦͈̹̹͖̭̙̝̟̩͉̰̘͔̝̫͈̬̲͎̬̱̫̲͎̥̹͍̼̥̦̤̺̜͕͍̅̈̎̅̉͑̈́̈́̇̑̈͂̈̔̇̈́̌͐̓͋̌̽̏̍̓̾̂̑͑̅̈́͊́͂̉̍͗̕͜͜͝ ̴̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̢̛͉͓̳̻͖͔͎̹̜̜͖̗̺͉̤̜̝̟̳̪̣͔̻̳̮̜̦̜̥̪̝̩͈̼̮̤͚̰̘̰͍̘͓̮̞̫̠̭̰̤̩̯̮̙̯̮͎̳̟̩͓̯͍̜̻̙͔̟̹͔̜̙̣̩̳̞͕̭͇̹̹͓̼̥̭̼̠̰̲͎̼̦̠̤̖̱̻͖͇̜͓͔͍͙̭̦̖̺͓̜͎̘̯̘͔̣̩̱͎͇̠̟͉̩̣͔̝̲̬͎͉̭͔̦̤̙̟͕̳̬̙͍̯̖̠̼̗̮̳̤̖̱͔̦̟̺̞̳̜̬͚͖̮̤̖̯̼̦̒͛̇͋̇̀̊̀̀̌͆̋̏̎̿̂̏̃̉̍̒̄̀̀͛̊̎̇̊̾̿̍͐͌̋̔͑̈̓̋̈́͐̄͋̍͋̏͒̊̌͊̑̓͋̄͐͆̔̌̈́͂́̾͌͆́̔̽̓̑̈́̓̄̂̋̈́͂̊̊͂͂͂̑́́́̄̀̆͗̆̍̆̓́̾̔̈̂̑̈̓̊͋̂͋̐̉̃͂̐̿̓̊͗̌͆̓́̊̑̓̂͆̆̾̑̂͐͐̂̅̂̈́͑̊͋͐̏̈́̓̍̃̒̓͂͊̾̂̄̓̐̉̈̇̈͋̇̅̍͋̄̅̔̈́̋̇̌̇́̈́̈̅̈̅̒̽́͗̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅI̶̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̛̦̼̪̬̜̰̫̼̯̥̝̱̟̳̠̪̫͇̤̳̣̹̲̤̦̟͓̼̪̭̟̺̫̞͉͙̜̠̬͚̳̬̲͇̰̖̩͙̘͎̻̠̱̝̮̹͍̥̮̰̹̯̥͖̦̘̟̲̙̞͖̺̮̜̺̜̭̲̼͖̘̼̮̯͖̲̥̳̤̺̦͉͍͍͍̭͉̫̬̥̩̰̥͙̦̠̟̘̠̗͍̖͇̺̰̜̟̪̼̠̞̬͙͉̤̹̪̬̘̗̣̥̲͈̳̜̝͉̯̼͇̣͙̳͈͈̳̱̻̥͕͙̫̰̥̬̺͓̭̱̰̠͔͔͙͖͍̼̪͕͖͎͖̮̠̞͖̣̩̞̥̪͔̙͙̮̝͍̬̘̭͍̬̰̹̖̘͈̱͕̯̱̠̅̀̿̆̈́̌͐̑͋͗͆͋̂̃͌͂͛̃͊̐̽̽̈̈́̊͐͑͐́̽̃̏̎̉̓̑̓̀̏̅̈͒̒̂͊̍̈́͛̄̎̏̊̃̃̂̇̅́̏̈̾̇̽͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̥̰͖͚̱̩͈̲͉̞̙͓̗̺̫̖͖̜̤̘͓̺̹̩̰͍͓͚̯̲̳̝͙̥̼͓̱̝̖̖̜̝̥̭̱͈͙̠̗͔͓̟̹̩̱̤̤͈͍̮͍̙̲̟̠̭̘͕̭̤̞͙̘̘̪̜̭̣̖̥̱̺͇̰͎͓̭̭̳̼͈͇̼̞͖̮̤͖̺͙̟͓̯̯͚͓̥̹͕͙͍̲͓̮̟͚̻̮̫͎͖̳̱̺͇̳̼̤̖̭̲̟̯͚̼̭͇̙͚͉͙̰̤͊͋̇̆͋̒̌̇̔̽̀̽̑̅͌͗͆̄̎̑́͌̈́̀̈̅͊̍̐̈͒͐̔̀͒̐̂̅̓̏͑̀́̀̅̔̑̐̅͂̅͑̎́̃̽̑͆̀̑̀̒̀̓̍̂͂̋́̑́̂̈́͋̀͋͑̀̋̓̑̈́̂̽͑͑̌̃̈̆͛́̄̀̿̿͋̌̉̆̊̽̅̄̽̀͒͛̄̀̏̓͋̈̃͐͋͂̆̓̈́̾̈́̃̎̈́̋̈́̃͑̈́́̅̽̉͆̃̔͑̓͌̿̌̌̊́̂̈́̂͋͆̎̂̀͛̎̀̈́͋̓͐̓̒̓͋͆͋̈́́̋̓͌͊͐͛̒̊͛̄͂̋̽͑̄̓̐̊͆͒̀̂͌̈́̓̈͌͂͑̌̈́̈́̀̊̓̈͐̇͆̏̔̒͑͌̅͂̃̃͂͒̓͐͊́̓̑̈́̆̌̐́́̊̓́̆̒̅̒͑̐͒̀̀͋̊͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̷̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͓̰̣̺̺͚̖̙͚͚͎̣̻͖͚͍͇̦̩̟͇̩̖̳͎̰̼̞͔̭̫͖͙̳̬̪͙̱̗̭͕̳͕̮̠͍͉̫͍̮̯̮̫͚̦̪̰̰̦͇̦̯̟̤͓͈̞͎̦̣̠͕͎̰̞͙̳̟̣͎͎̩̮̠̺̭̮̗͎̖̼̻͉̫̬͚̗̼̥̲̪͍̘̞̬̝͎̝͚̲̲̦͕̙͈̟̱͍̳͚̪̑͊̈̿́̿̿̔͗̃̓̓͌̃̀̈́͗̒͛̓̿̿̊̄̀̉̎̊̐͋̆͛̒̎̑̈͐̇́͒̐̿̀͐̈́̔͐̓̿̑͌̿̎̑͑̉̃̽̃̽́͊́̐͊̅̆̐͐̂̈̃̍̉̏̀́͌̏͌̎̿̏͛̉̋̇͌͑̆̓̎̈́̍͊͗̈͋̎̌̿̔̀͒̑͂̎͛͗̿͒̿̒͋̍͊̌̀̏͌̄̌̏͑̓̌͌͗̔͗̐̂̓̈́͗͒̅̄̊͗̀̉̏̀̑̉̃̒̍̏̑̋̊͐̓͒̈̊̋̄̆̄̿͗̆͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅą̸̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̥̼̥͓̺͎̰͈̹̳̮͉͎̮̘͓̞̼͇̺̺͈̝̬̞̜͓̙̜̱̙̰̤͎͔̝̰͔͇̩̙̬̬̻̘̭̣̜̬̗̝͇̖̗̲̞̫̺̣̟̟̬̲͈̞̜̱̭̻̬̣͙̞̖̜̖̤͓̫͔̜̯̯̤̭̰͕͙̲̤̻̭̰͕͉̹͍̮̞̭̟̠̤͎̹͚̣̘͍͉̮̖̭̤͖͓̪̪̱̼̙͍̫̙̠̜̖̗̙̹̲̙͈̥͔͖͚̤̪̻̲̱͓̭̻̟̤̩̳̫̺̻̭̬̻̺̣͎͕̙̣̝̞͎͎̜͔̞̭͕̣͉͕͖̘̳̟̹̼̟̻͈̮͎̥͓̤̙̯̹͙̝͉̹̰͖̦̮̯̱̱͕̳̤͚̞͇̥̥̙̬̦̤͙̙̰̣̯͙̜̻̤͙̝̪͙̙̮̩̀͊͐̑͐͊̍̋͗̎̿̍̐̏̌̈̐̇̄̋͆̋̐̿̈́̇͛̽̃̄̅̉̍̒͌̏̋̿̃̀̐̊̾̔̋̌͊͐̒̒̋̍̓̎̊̎̄́́͆͆͐̔͗̋̑̔̽̓̔̉͛̂͛̈́̀̓͗͐̄̊͛̿̑̌̒͊̈̽̾̋̂͛̈̍̉̇̑̑͆̿́̓̀̒̆̃̑͛̔́̀̄͗͛̓̄͑̇͒͋͆̔̉͌͂̓͌́̍͗͒̍̓̆͛̀̀͑̀͆̑̎͑͌̌͑͗͐̔͗̑̄̅̉̀̈́̎͆̅͐̾͐͑͊̍͛́̓͆̈̏̅͂̀̓͆̌̊̈́́̈͐̓̾̍̊́̀̂̄̓̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỳ̶̢̨̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̖̣͉̱̹̱̖̱͕̣̤̻̘̝̹̙̝̝̘͓̜̮̪̣̠͎̰̟͍̘̰͉͍̯͕̭͕̤̣͙̼̦̩͍̭͔̖̪̰͕̳͍̦̫̯͈͍͇̻̣͔̩̟̦̜͓̻̲͖̤̝̤̟̹͚̳̗͓͖̻͔̩̭̥͓͕̫͈̣̬̥̫̣̤̦͕͉͔̙̜̠̫̻̖͚͕͇͈̦͉͚̳̞̯̣̰̞̦͖͈̙̞̗̟̞̠͖̜͇̞̲̼͔͎͉͎̙̪͖͈̗̓́̈́̃̑̑̀̊̄͋̈́̑̌͑͊́̿̍̌͌̉̆͂́͋̈́̋̆͌̊̋̀̾̏̐͋̈́͐̀̆̌̂͗̋͐̿̀̓͌̅͛̐́̄̔̈́̋͆͐̌̌̃̀̑̎͋́̋̄̄̃͗͆̇͑́́̊͂͛̾̀̌̀̿̅̄́͊̀̒̀͋͛̌͋̈̓̒̋́͂̇̎̇̓̓͑̈́̿̈̂̓̈́̾͌̆̓̒͂̄͛̃͑͌̀̈͌̍́̀̋̾̉͊̄̃͋͑̀̅̅̍̿́͊̂̅̆̂͗͋̊̂̋̏̉͆͆̒͆͂̆̈́̇̀͂̌͆̉̔̾͗́̒̀͊͗͑̉͋͒̎͒͛̇͒̈́̇͒̉̏͋̐̀͐̋̇̐̓̔̐̈́̆̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ,̴̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̛͍̰͔̘̲̦̻̥̥͔̰̻͙̻̞̰͙̣͕̹͉͔̠̟͈̜͓͇̟̣̩͍̺̺͈̫̝̞̣̣͇̺̪͖͍̭͈͖̖̣͖͖̤̣͙͙͉̜̹̙͎͓̬̼̠̻̬̩̥̬̘̜͍͈̮̪͓̳͚͕̻̟̰̩̫͚͓͇͉̻̫̘̯̯͖͖̭͔̼͙̣͔̣͎̭͔̥̤̤̤͔̗̰͖̫͙̻̫̙͙̪̺̝̼̹̰̺̤̮̰̹̙̼̗̬̰̟͚͚̻̖̫̯̣̺̮̤̞̻͙̠̦͚̼͕̀͛̆̈́̈̿̔̀͗̔̊̋̾̿̍̀̎̉̀̏͗̓̓̍̊͌̈́̽̀̂͛͂̏̀̿́̓̀̏̅̄̉̒́̓̽͌͐̽̋̉͐̓̌͑̈̌͑͐̔̄͊͑́͗͑̏̂͂͗̀̌̍̔̒͊́̑̅͂̿́͒͒̊̅̃̿͆̃̍͐̈́̎̌̆͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͔͍͖̮̥̤͙̹̝̲̳̱̗͇̩͚͕̲͍̳͇͙̙͕̠̭̦͖̝̳̺̘̝̜͈̻̙̖̮̖̪̙͎͍͍̺̮͓̹̰̪̜̳͉͓̩̹̘͙͕̣̙̘͍͓̜̖̮̳̦̤͚̥̪̖̼̣̝̰̘̦͔͔̙̰̥̝̯̤̩̻̩̗͔̱̥̳̤̫̗̘̳̥̬̳̙̞͓̠̼̝̮̲͇͉̱͇̹̹̺̘̫̟̺̹̯̰͙̗͚̩̖̼͖̬̹͎̫̳̜̳͇̮͓͓̥̯͒͆̅̎̀͂̀̉̔̎̿́̈́̒͒̊͂̐̌̅̃̇̈́̀͆̽͋͐̈̐̒͌͋̎̽̒̉̓̓̃͑̄̊̈́͗̄͋̈́̄͋̀̀͐͌͂̂̆̾̅̌́͂̒͋̓̈͒͊̃̑͊̓̍͗͊̋̊̑̈́̆̐͒̔̑͐̌̅̽̍͆̏̀̀͐͊̀̈́̈́̔̓̒͛̍̉̒͌͌͋̑̃̒̂̈́̍̈́͂̀͐̒͗͛͊̓̉͛͋̀̀̅̄̀̉̂̀͊̐͒̓͆̐̓̂̽͊̇͆̀̽́̈̊͑̌͒̆͆̒̈́̐̏̓̓̎̀̈̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̲͕̺̫͕̱̱̟̠̲͍̲̭̩̩͓̝̩̬̺͓̖̤̻̖̤̤͍̬͔̻͔̠͍̠̖͓̜̟̲̭̰͙͇̠̻̺͖͕̠̪̞̝̻̰͍̦͉̣̫̰̱͔̟̜̙̪̰͙̻͇͈̯͓͚͚̼̮̱̟̝̳̣̣̣̖̰̻̝̹̞̳͚̣̺̗̦̱̯̲̙̺͕̹̩̼̣̤̞̘͍̪̥̳̖̰̖͓͈̻͇̹͇̺̗̟͚̭͙̥̮̯̩̺͖̦̼̫̲͓͚̰̐͊͆̆͋̒̐̈́̑̆̑͊̐̌̃͊̉̑̾̿̔͋͋̊͊̽͂̈́̋̈́̂̍̐̈́̀͂̌̎͐͛̃̋̑̓̅̀̃͛͌͑̈́̚͜͜͝ͅͅi̶̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̱͍͎͔͍̱͕̭̩͙̩̤͓̮̱̫͔͉̙͚̤̣̣͎̪͈̺̜͈̥̪̱͔̼̳̠̰͉̰͚͍̺͖̖̘̗̙͉̼̹̥̥̻͙̻̣͉̰̟̓̑͊̋̓̋͋̔̈̆̈́̀͒́̉̏̈̾͐̾̄̇̏̀́̑̂́̐́͒̀́̊̍̅͒̏̓̀̅͑͆́́̑́̐̀̾͐͐̒̾͂̀͆̔̔̀̆͑̈̀̇͗̍̈́̈́̃͌̓̓̑̎̀̏̌̏̈̌̋̃̋̋͐̊̾̃͂͐̓̋̌̑̈́̒̈̄̿̀̅͗̑͒̅͒̈̌̐̂̈́̆͆̽͌̇̊͂͆̓͛́͐͐͊͑̇̂̏̃̑͗̄̔̊̑̈́̾͒̿͌̀̒̄̌̔̒̑̔́͑̅͛̃̿͑́̈́͗̿̉̊̑̍͒̔͆̾̋͐̐͂̈̀̿̂͒̋͆̈́̏̀̊͋̀̀̈́̃̐̃̈̓̓̉̔̀͒̈͆̑́̇̿̂̀̓̑̂͒͂͌̏̿͋̀̂̊̍͌͊̑̂̓̅̑̈́̀̈́̆͑͋̀̂͐̍̌̊͊̅̍͒̈͗͌̔̓̔̐̎̌̃̾̾̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̨̨̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̛̹̠̠̱̠͙̙̪̪͕͙̬͕͈̜̘͖̱͚̮̹͚͎̙̹̩͓̱͇͕̤͎͍͈̜͙͍͈̼̺̺̪͎͉̺̘̮̲͖͓̤̺̙̦͍̻̗͕̫͙̭͉̰̻͔̼̝̭̲̠͇̙̗͈͚͔̘̲̯̺͍̪̣̥̲̥̪̟̱͚̭̜͙̤̪̲̱̼̝̤̬̜̬͍͔̮̹̭̹̥̘̝̫̝̜̳͙̫̗̫̬̲̮̩̮̯̪̗̞̖̼̗̩̺̲̗̳͓͎͔̜̱̬̣̗̱̬͙͈̭̪͎͈̮̱̩̬̝̮͚͈̩͈̘͖̱̝͇̙͇̣̼̩̱͉̬͖̦̦̬̤̼͖̳̠̜̙̜̺͖̮̬̖͓̯̜̦͉̱̞͓̣͖̹̬͚͎͚̼͖̬̼̫͈̭̟̦͔̠͎̹̩̖̲̻̣̺̻͈̠̳̦̻̜̮̘̯̺̝̗͖͇̺̱͖̜̣̲̬̯̈́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅk̶̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͍̰̭̙̝̝̰̼͈̘͕̪̦̻̭̼̤̭̣͕̫̭̝͚̭̭̹̪̼̟̫͎̟͙̜̼̤̘̻̭͉̗̩̞̣͖͚̻̜͖̙͎̤͈̱̭̞̙̥͕͓͕̦̱̠̲̬͚̤̦̖̫̰̯̗̙͕͇̣̪͍̩̪̝͕͕̪̪̦̪̳̤̻̜̮̰̪͎͓̦̩͕̼̳͈̘̞̘̯̣̤͈̖̹̞̦̤̮̰̣̮͉̩̬̭̣̩͉̠̣̻̻͉̱̗̻͖̫̗̲͇̞̞͓͎̙͈̳͕̩̩̪̹͔̮̯͓̼̲̳̩̫̠͖͉͖͎͔͎͍̙̰̹͓͉̠͚̦̪̣̜͓̖̰̱̥̪̞̱͎̥͎̼̥̖̗̱̠̥̹͖̰͈̦̘̯̖̬̙̲͕̙̜̦̻̋͌͛͂̇̃͋̈́͛̌̔͒̃̃̾͂̂͊̓̽̓̑̏͐̉͆́̏̒̋̿͐̒̾́́́̍̅͐͆̾͆̍͒̈́̍͌̊̓̎̉̔͊̔̈̃̈́̑̎͛̓̿͊́̀̃̑̔̃̔̅͂̉̈́̾̍̽̓̀̈̈́͐̏̀͛̈́̓͌̔̀̐͑̀̓͋̌̄̄̉̀́̔̈́̐͗̌̓͛̓͗̃̽̃̒̾̊̊͗͛͌̍̐͗͋͐̈́̌͂̊̈́́͗̀͐́̏̒̏̌̊̋͗̂̎͆̑̽̈́̔́́̐͋̐̔̅̀̒̓͛̀̈͆̓̈́͆̊̈́͐͛̑͆̎̿͛͐̾̓̉́̔͛̽̉̋́͋̈́̃̑̈́̆͛̂̎̔̀͐̾̊͊͛̒͆͊̄̇̓̈́͛͛̌͊̇̓͆̒̈́̈́̀̈̾̋̆͂̿̋͒̅͌́͗̀̏̋̿̋͊͌̄̓͑̈́̏̉̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̠͚̭̹̞̦̼̰͚͚̗̲̫̟̮͓͕̭͖̭̞̳̺̹̟̥̱̲̪̱͎͇̬͓͖͎͓̥̜͍̪̪̹͙͚̺̫̳̖̦͕̩͎̥͓̰͔͖̭̦̦̩͙͕̹̘̹̟̟̮͙̣͔̳̺̣̙͕̦̫̯͔͕̪͙̤̤̳̺̹̺̜̺̬͍͙̪̙̝͍̲̞͈̥̣̣̤̻̥͍̙͈͉͎̝̜̺̯͓͇͉͉͙͖͙̤̫̜̠̜͓͖̘̘̜̯̟̰̦̬͔̗̲̰͔̻̼͖̙̻̞̗̼̜̗̱͕̥͚͉̙̙̩̦̙̦̪̟̙̻̙͎̹̩͓̲̻͕̗̰̲͎̘͕͕̞͈̻̭̘͈̹̙̲̪͈̘̰̦̟͈̯̐͆͛́̐̓̆̃͆̌̐̊̽̂̔́̈̈́͂̒̅͆̊́̾͊̓́̇̓͋̾͆́̑̃͆̈́̾̎͗̍̿͐͋̾̇̔̍̀̽̎̓͌̽̓́͌̑͆̆̈̿́͊͒̒̎͛̀̀̌͂͂͐̈́̈́̀͂́̓̾̀̈́̇̏̋͊́̀́́̑͗̑̈́̾́͒̌̾̎̾̔̔̀̈́̊̎̌̃͒̒͗̀̈́̐̍͒̈́̏̄͌̍͛̌̇̈́̓̋́͛͐͛̃̋̔͊̈́̑̑͗̅̋͑͋̓̈́̓́͋́͂̈̉̃̑̇͒̉̔̑̌́̂͗̀̈̿̑̋̏̈̾̔̀́̐̎̈́̈́͗͛̔̆͆͗͋͛̄̑̋̈́͑̀̀͆̈́̔̆̽͂̈́̉̉̌́̈̈́̏̐̎͗͂̋̐̂͗͌͗̉͌͆̏̍͛̅̃̑̔̿̑̄͆̓͛̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̹͈̩͓̹͉̯̩̣̖̥͓̼̹̱̱̥͎͔͙̯̪͍̜͕̱̘͓̲͙̯̖̤̬͕̬̲͔͔̦̩̖̝͔͕̞̘̱̦̮͓̲̩͎̯̠̩̼͓̦̥͕͓͉̞̰͔̪̻̹͖̘̘̹͈͎̞͓̼̬̥̥̭̙̩͔̩̠̟͕̦̱͉̻̙͎͎̗̮̦͇̯̳͎̰̮̝̟̼̖̣̪̹͖̮̙̗̲̥̼̻̠̯̫͔̱̞̣̥̫̮̩̣̟̱̜͕̠͎̙͇̘͓̭̻̤̳͓̖̳̯̖̲̜̝̗̼̬͇̲̹͍̫̭̦̩͈̜̘̭̘̗̹͈̺̰̦̜͖̟͉̻̗͕̬͍̟̥̞͎̤̙͍̲̪̖̖͔͙̪̳̣̼̹̥̰̖͔̣͍̜͇̥̹͓͙̹̗͖͙̮̣͖̜̗͎̟̭̳͖͙̦̮̼̯̙̟̳͎̹͈̠̦̤̜͚̦̪̯͈̰̗̊̾̎̂̈̄̔̀̀̊͆͒͆̂͆́̾̓̉̈́̄̌̓̀̈́͋͆̐̓̔̃̈́́̈̊̊̄̑̆͂̈́̒̑̃̓̀͆̏̒̍͗͂̄̈́̇̓͂͌̈́͊̈̾̂̍̍͗̆̒̓̐̀͊̎͂̐̆́̈́̓̍̓̒̋͌͑͑̍̐̌͒̀̈́̈́̀̃̈͗̉̈́́̃̏̉͂͊͑͛̊͊̐͋̊͗̔̍̈̅̀̋͗͂̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̷̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̼͍͎̜͔̩̩̠̥̝̯̲̮̱̰̤̻̝̼̞͇̟̺͚̯͉̤̱̮͔͓͓͉͈̠̟̪̖̪̼̯̖͍͉̜͍̺̜̫͓̞̗̺̫͙̣̜̦͍̜͇̗̘̠͖̹̟̪̮͚͕̥̲͈̻̫̮͕̝̖̲̼̪̭̫̩̥̥̩̫͔̠̝̠̖̹̞̞͖̟̰̖̹̤͚̦͙̥̗̥̟̠̺̭̲̭̖̥̤̺̫̿̒̽̊̿̏̀̌͛̍͋̂͆̈̔͐͛͗̂̿͑̑̅̉̈́́͊̈́͂̾͌͗̌̆͊̑͋͛͐̉̇̽̃̈̔͛̅̒́̇̆̏͒̆̆͆͛̀̾͊̽̇̐̂̋́̇̂̓͒̊͂͑̊̋̓͌̍͌̽̋̈́́̈́̈́͒̽̔̓͒̆͐̈̒̑̂̉̏̏̉͑̌̅͆̄̍̒́̀͑̓̔̔̂̓̎͊͛̃̀̐̽͌̊̌̀͆̏̉̀̂̽̅̊̑͐̑́̿̑̈́͋̂̍͛̔̄̿̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͈̻̣̺̯̤̣̟͈̫̪̠̜̤̖̜̞̞͓̙̥̘͈͎͙̜̭͕͔͖̘͎̣̞̯̣̻͚̯̦̙̩̞̲͔̫̣̭̦̠̼͖̖̯̘͈̭̖͚͍͎̫͕̣̝͕̺̙̱̯̱͓̰͈͙͍̯̮͈̝̙̙͔̟̥͍̹͓͍̗̥͚̣̮͈̳͕̠̫̯̝͍̖̮͓̺̺̯͚͚͚̱̗͈̠̯͔͍͚̤̻͈̗̫̦̠̝̯̻̤͓̯̤̲͕̬̯̦̟̟͕͍̘̘̥͎̳͉͕̜͈̰̯̪͍̺̯̗͕̟̹͔̹͕̪̦̞̺̪̠̼̱̙͖̭̪͕̲͉̗̯̜̤̣̣͉͙̞̞̲̠̰͙͇̙̯̤̞̠̲̣͂̎̒̈́́̿̔͆͛̃̅͒̅̽͐̓̈́̔̉̍̓͂͂̂̔̉͐̀̎͌̐̑̄̏̌̐̏̀̂̈́̓̒͊͆̈́̽͌̿͋̄͌̾̈̍̿̉̽̂́͂͑͊̇̋̈́̈́̌̅̅̈̀̈́͑́͒̒̒͑̿̅͑̽͂̑̏̉̐̂̐̎̍̾͊̉͂͂̎̃͋̏̐̍̌̌̓͋͊̀̃̉̈́̅͊͛͒͋̍̑̿͑̈́̀̈́̇̂͋̐͛͐͗̑̃̒̐͋̋̓̊̾̀̈́͑̄̔͋̅͂̓̒͊̍͋̅͐̌͒̇̓̏͂̈́̾̆́͗̈̋́̀̎͆͆͐̑̆̇̈͌̓͐́́̂͂̇̀̈́̃̿͋̓͌̈́̈́͛̾̑̾̃͗̓́̈́̌͒̒̇̀͂̾̄̊̇̃́̆̃͋̊̄͐̏̀͛̇̆̍̿̾̈́͆͆́̀̿̀͛̾͋̄̇͋̿͗͗̌̍̀̍̄̀̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̺͚̯̘̝̘͙̱͙̹̖̝̱̖͎͙̩̟̥̯͕̪͎̮̝̳̺͚̣̟̟͕̖̘̮̼̜̦̘͈̪̫̯͈̳̦̼̻͙̱͈̰͙̗͓͇͈͍̥̮̥͚̠͇̣̟̪̳̰̮͇̖̦̱͚͈̯̤̘̤̘̰͉͇͇̪̺̖̖̞͍̺̹̻̭̝̤̯̖͇̠̟͙̱̲͍̤͕̼͈̰̳̟̗̭͚̣̙̭̼͙̫̩͎̲̖̼̰͈͍̝̠̝̼̤͇͍͇͓̥̰͇̫̼̤̪̹͇̜͙͕͈̳̦̱̭̣̟̃̂̊̉̈́̈́̋̔͋͒͗̈́̊̅͐̔̂̿̐̈̽̃͐̿̓̋̏̌̀̎̎́͑͂̿̾͊̈́͂͛̅̀͋̐̂̈́̑͑̂͗̾̓̍̇͌̆̉̃̇̉͐̉̂̓̅̓͒̉̓̔̋̓͂̈́̔̅̓͂̀̈̽͐̀̾̃̅̅̇̈͂͑͒͑̐͌̈̈́̉̔̎̎͊́͒͛̾̓̏̍̇̎̀̇̓̀̍͛͒̏͒͆̀̒͗̃̀̀̀̀̑́͒̓́̋͗̾̄̑̇̄̄̉͒̓̾͛̂͂͌͂͛͊̈́̓̄͛͒̒̄͋̾͑̌́̿̈̑̂̂̈́̐̒́̎̀̐͐̑͂̀̋̿̀̐̔͂̿̐̈́̾͆̈́͊̏̉͂̆͌͒̅̉̍̒̎͗̌̃͑̇͋̓͛͌̍́́̌̓́̆̓͒͒͒̍̋̉͋͋̍̓̈́̏̑͗̅̉̊̅̄̀̀̀͆́͂͑̿̈́̈́̉̀͐͑̓̋̎̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅą̸̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̜̱̩̤̰̪͚̙̥͙͔̮̬͈͖̱͓̥̦͚͉͖̩̰͚̜͚͔̮͙̣͔̙̮͈̣͕̭̜͕̫̦̳͈͖̙͕͇̼̠͔̟̩̼̩̩̫̮̠̫̗̣͇̟̣͇̼͙̺͈̼̯̞̭̫̯͓̩̣̙̬̦̟̬̜͍̫̯͔̟̩̝͖̗̣̹̗̝̻̠̱͚̟͉̘̥̥̞̪̥̟̣͔͖̗̪̺̭͖̟̩̞̱̗̣̝̩͎̯̤͈̺̰̥̯̹̹͉͇͉̝̞͖̱͈̣̣̮̰͚̱̫͕͖͙͔̝̽͌̉́̈́̌̑̄̀́̔͑̂̽͗́̀̐̓̿͂̏͐̓̈́̐̕̕͜ͅc̷̨̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̛̦̞̦̹̮̫̙̩̩̺̯̼͔̖̫̜̪͓͎̠̘̯̘̠̥̫̖͚͔̘͎̠̯͓̮̘̜̩̩͕̫̭̟͈̻̙͉̹̺̖̰̲̖̗̣̺̭̩̯̺̝̖̯̻̜̫͚̹͎̺̜̘̬̘̲̩̹̳͈̬̼̭͈̜̳̲̫͈͖̞̟̟͍̰̺͔̼̳̭͉͉̰̹̤̣̞̲̺̖͔͚̤͓̣̘̙͕̺̜̤̩̙̲̮̬̬͉̟̪͎̩̺͈̜͉̝͈̼̦̥̤̘̫̩̥̱̣̩͍͍̝̹̱̼̻͕̼̙̲͔̩͚͖̖̱̼̠͎̫̳̭̙͚͍̣̪̼̮͈͙̼̣̼̖͍̥͍͉̟̤̼̗̻̰͚̣̙̟̱̯͇̙̳̝̪͍̭͈̥̘̬̱̮̻̝̙͍͓̘͙̰̤͓̻͛̃͌͊̄̆̾̽̅̏̊͋̄͆̆̾́̿̂̄̈̈͌͐͒̾͆̅͒̅̄̿̎͊̍̈́̓̈́͑̀̂̇̑͐̓͗̎̍̎̒̂̒̔̈́̊͋̔͌͂̿͗̐̽͊̊̀̋͑͋͒͛͛̿̑̿̑̉̋̿̾̒̾̾̅̒̂̒́̇̂̅͐̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̡͍͖͉̮̲͓̼̰̗̰̪͈̤̮͍̺̠͖̠̬͉̤̬̼̺̰̘̳͇͚͉̭̖͓̫̯̤̹̝̺͙̰̯̼̹̠̮͓̘̠͎̘̣͕̤̱̬̮̭̩̫͈̞̘̞̻̫̮̤̞͇͖̙̼͉͓̳͈̭͔͕͍͎̳͎̦̙͉͇̮̱̦͚̫̜̣̦͍̜̤͛̍̍̈̎̾̈́̂͆̇̈̅̓͛́̕͜͜ͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͓̭͇̻͖͚̝͎͙͙̲̗͖͇̯̞͇͕̩̲̰̦͖͎̺̳̳̮͇͙̩͕̻̜̞̜̫͇̩̫̳̪̖̤̖͖͈͚̯͍̳̠̹̝̪̣͍͓̹͙̜̼͕͕͙̤̩̹̘̯̥͈̗̹̱̹͔͓̩̺̩̮̰̻͍̺͔͉̻͚̺̥̻̦͎̞̹̞̦̖̬̘̝̟̙̯̰͇͈̟͎̯̝͚̘̞̥̠̠̞̜͓͔̙̫̞̣̱̖̟̯̤̘̫̝̱̤̪̤͓̮̬͍̭̤̠̲̭̩̟̮͇̜͔̗͚̱̬̻̪̤̭̯̻͎͇͉̰̥̠̤̤̜̱̬͙̯̰̘̲͙͎͔͈̥̩͎̪̤̙̠͕̗̪̓̐̿̍̂́̉̓͊̏͂̓͂͆͐̓̒̍͐͌̓́̑̐̏̒̓́̑̄̂̏̽͐͂̿̌̏͆̈̀̍̿̀͂͗͒̏̐͂̔͆̏̌̏̀͂̓̀͋̒̈́͒͌̋̐̽̿̈́̽́̈́̓̿͂͑͌́̓̅̾̋̀̍͋͂̓͛̂̀̔̓͆̽̀̆̅͐̈́̀͂̌͑̐̑̈́̈̅̔̓͂͊̅̿̽̍̇̓̉̋̈́̑͂̾̇̀͛̊̔̊͊̇͋͊̋̌̿́̈́̇̿̇͗͋̽́́̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȃ̴̢̡̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͔̼̖̪͖̻͓̥͓̗̰͔͚̺̝̬̘͚̝̠̹͕̬̲͇̭͍͍̮̟̥̙̰͎͎̺̞̦̼͕̼̺̺̹̱̖̙̜̩͙̪͇̭̮̠̯͖͎̱̠̙̤̼̼͔̗̦͙͔̫̣̪͇͉͔̪̣͈͇͎̰͚̺̣͇̦͈̬̥͓̹̦͎̺̘̦̹̘̼̖̲͔̥͙̥̜̠̥͙̯͔̩͈̝̤̮͈͍̗̣͈͙̠̹̤̠̬̥͓͉̺͇̩͇̬̘̥̲̫̙͍̳̺͇̯͍̮̘̭͇̞̼̫̘͖͚̞͙͖̻̹̲̼̞̜͈̙̗͓͔̬͈́̀̔̉͑͌̓̐̽̐͋͆̍͒͊͆͌̄̆͒̓͌̀̄̓̈̀͆̐̏͊̓̈́̈́̆͑̀̀̀̑̅͊̋̎̏̔̈͒͗̾͊̆͆͌̍̀̾̔̈́͐̉̀̍̅̐̈́͗͑̀̇̃̀̊̓̈́̊̈́̇͗̉̓̿̃́̏̈̓̉͗̔̇͛̈́̓̔͗̓͂͂́͒̓̆̌̅̉̑̀̈́́̆͂͒͒̓͐̋̄͑͒͗̓̒̽̽́͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̵̧̧̨̛̛̭͖̞̹̻̘̜͇̤͇͔̯̥͕͇̬̼̝͖̲̙̫͎͎̙̯͈̠͙̲̰̱̙͈̙̠̯͎̯̟̝̘̲͎̤̠̪̫͎̱̙̣͐̏̐̄̋̾̽̆̆͐͑͑̾͛̾̈͌̾͆̍̒̐̓͛͊̓̃̂̏̍̿̉̐̂̎͐̈́́̌̏̓̕͘̕̕͜͜͠ͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̹͉̯̩̞̦̝̱̲͔̮̘͓͈̝̺͓̦̣͍͖̹̩̣͙̳̘̤̭̼̩̮̦̬̥̹̜͖̯̝͔̩͕̺̻̹̘͖̪͉̬̘̲͉̲̗͇̘̘͎̙͉̪̻̰͓͕̰̪̹̱̟͕̼̠̞̞̻̱̻̦̻̟̯̰͙͉̰͇̤̪͙̠̜̝͍͉̯̩̻̤̮̭̓̃̇̏̋̒̌̏͋̌̋̄̿͗̈́͑͒͋̂̓̆̔̐̅̿̀̑̐͂̊̂̍̾̿̐̈́͗͑͌͌̆͑̀̂̄̿̃̄̾͆͊̈́̑͋́͌̌̌͐̿̐͊̓̈͛͋͑̒̆͂͑͆͂̾͂̐̓̾̃͑̃̈́̏͒͑͑̇̓̌̽̌͑̀̋̌͗͒̈́̈̈͐͗͑̊̍̈̀͑̅͌̏̑͗̉̔̈̽͋̇͐̀̈́̉̉́͐̑͒̍̒̒̄́̈́̾̑́̒̍̽̊̋̓̎͑̆́͑̈́̈͗͗̓̀̅͌́̓̾̅͛̐̽͛͛̔̾̈́́̂́́̏́̏̾̏̏̇͛̏͌́̏̄̔͛̌͌̊̔̈́͗͑̑̔̑͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅŅ̵̪͕̘̙͇͕̻̭̮͎̙̜͉̬̯̟̥̣̘̺̱̞̰͔̺̫͓͇̜̝̭̲̗̆̒͊̿̊̅̓͛̓̓͛͛̈́͑̈́̀̉̅̑̿̑̐̈͑̽̂͆͒̒̍͋͘̚̚̚͠͝à̵̡̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̨̢͉̺̤̞͇̤̠̟͍̮͔̯̗̫͙͙̲̯̻̲̣̳̜͔̺͔̥̺̲͓͚͖̮͕̤̰͎̼̫̳̻̺̞̜̩͚̜̖͕̞͇̞̤̗͈̗̪͍̯̝̜̫̤͕͉̬̫͈̠̟͖̭̜̮̺͔͍͎̝̦̜̦̟͇̥̝͎̰̦͔͈̭͔̞̖̩͉͖͖̞̹̖̫͇̲͎̪̤̖̻͉̬͔̬̰͖̳̬͔͎͚͙̞͙͍̄̿̌͒̋̓̀̒̀̏̀̈͑́̀̐̿̏̀̊̌͋̓͛̅̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅĉ̷̨̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͔̫̪̟̱͈̤̫̻̞͔̥͇̰̹̞̙̰̹̣͙̟͔̯̝͕̪̺͙̤̝͙͉̫̠̼̝̳̫͚̜̩͉̤̟̣̥̟̥͓̦͙͉͖̲̮̰̭̣̦̬̦̙͎̜͖̣̭͈̘̻͉̼̮̞͓͇̙̪̝̗̤̝͚͈̪̻͕̮̼͕̱̲̯̤̳̫̱̬̹̲͖̼͔̖̯̻͙̲̱̫̙͖̺͕̭͇̟̲͕̙̜̝͓͍̭̤͈̪̳̟̺̳͉̞̭̻͔̥̙̗̼̰̦̫̣̫͔̯͖̬̩͓͎̯̪̦͍̤̤̗̗͍̲̺̳̬̦̱̗̯͙͓͉̙̝͇͔̟̤̲̫̭͎̰̦̣̜͔̮̱̳̬̪̺̭̣͉͖̻̻̠̠͕̟̦̞͖̗̭̗͔͖̠͖͈̟̮̞͈̙͔̫̣̘̭͙̳̗͙̞̥͉̤̉̓̎̈̏̀̎͊̆̽͋̽͒͐̆̑̃̀̈̋̾̅͛͋̈́̔̽̉̈̇̃̄̔̃͒̈̀͋̀̃͗̿͐̂̓͗͋̎̔͌́̑̏͂̓͑̆͗͑̓͋̒̎̑̑͆͒̆̈͆̾́̒̇̏̈́̽̍̓́́̽̓̎̃̇̈́͐̌̿̎̄̔͐̉̈́̓̋̍͗́͆̀̈́̒͌̈́̐̍̉́͆̎̎̓̔̅͂́̎͊̎͐͊̿̉̂̈́̀̓̏͊̑̈́̀̅́̇͒͂̓̿̂͆͋̽̌͆͒͐̐̆̋̇̄̀̅͐̋̋̄̔̈́͛̊̍̂̾͛̊̓̈́̓͐̆̐̓̽̔͛͒̋̍̋͊͐̐̎̌͗̈́̐͛̉͛́̓̄̆̄̎̋̽̎̇͗̔͗̈̍͒̀̑͑̅̄̓̇̋̔̅͋̊͒͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͎̜̘̟͇͎̝͖͎̘̪̱̬͚͕͔̘̘͓̫̬͍̖̳̠͎̭̭͖̟̦̰͓̤̺̪̮̫̘̤̦̃͆̈́͒̓̂̅̿́͆͊̎̄̂̍̂̑͒̒̓͋̈́̈́́̄̊͋̃̆̍̿̈̄͐͗͆̈́́̓́̆̎̒̈̔̈́̄̋̉́̎͋̋̾̉͆̿͋́̌̆̾͆͆̆̋̆͐͌̽͗͂̔̋͒̃̓̈́̏̉̈́͌̊͐͌̈́̐̀̌̿̉̅̉̉́̀̽̃̓͛̋̏͑̿̄̓̈́̓͒̄̊̈́̓͑̀́̇̀͑̏͆͐͊̂̃̄́͒̈́̀̈̉̅͊̓̓́̋̎͂̀̓́̋̿̓́͑̀̃̈̓͌̀́͆͗̄̎̌͂͗͋̈́̆͆̓͛̔͒̽̇̂̆̀́̆͑͛̈́̊́̆̾̍͋̒̾̒̔̾̓̈͋̆̇̔̂̍̇̃̀͌͊̇̈͋̏̊̒̊͆͗̃̏̓̔͒͛͆͊̑̉̊͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̶̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̙̞̜͍̲͈̗̥̳̲̳̻̮̤̝̺̹̱͔̮̬̺̲͎̪̰̻̣͙̬̞̪̻̖̖͓̱̭̫̺̟͕̣̖̠̺̳̯̩̭̱̭̫̟͍̼̠̱̦̪̙̬̪͔̮̱͇͍̼̗̘̼̖̙͙̳̮̹̪̤͇̘̗̭͎̘̘͍̦͙͉͎̳̳̟̥̲͍̹̠̮͈̖͔̖̙͙̠̩̼̱̳̼͈̳̦̣̫̠̰̻̜̮̪̺͍͎̠̙͇̻͇̲̰͎͙̦̰̯͔̯͖͓̣̙̤̣̩̙͕̩̠̩̺͖̟̖͚̭͓̫̫̮͉͈͙͚͚̘͖̼̼͓̰̣̝̯͙͚̥̠̦͎̻̱̟̟̯͍͚̙̝̤̣̟̉͛̐̓̄͋̍̓̆͊̑̐̈́̿́̈̿̉͌̓̔͂̌̀̌̍̋̄̍̀̋͂͊̄̓͒͛͛̀̂̏͌̊͗̀̾̒͒̾̍́̿̄̉̐̌̓̏̈́̉̂͐͂̊̈́̿̏̌͊͆̉̈́͌̏̇̈͐̏̏̐̅͊̓̌̃̉͐̃͛̔̓͊͋̈̊̅́͒̽̽̌̂̀̃͒͒́͆̎̌̎̌́̽͋̓̓͂̿͆͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͙̩̟̻̤̣͇̝͈̞͎͖͚͎̯͖̫͚̭̣͓̬̹̹̳̘͉͚̯̰͕̞̝̪̬̤̜̥̙̦̞̰̝͔͓̰̞͔̗̖̞̹̥̩͚͇̗͚̗͓̻̹͉͈̝͙̬̞̪̯̖̫̠͈͛̄͒̾́͌̓̈̈́̅̈́͌̿͒̑͊̒̐̀͛̀̈́̔̑́͐͂͛̏̇̎̋̉̒͂͌̏̄́́̒̐̽͛̓̈́͂̎͛̄̄̽̔̊̀͐̅̒̈́́̀̽͗̓̌̑́̀̊̍͋͊̂̈́͒͌̑͒͌̐̊̑́͒̊͒̒̈́̀̓̈́̆̏̏͐̿̅̑́̑͋͆͗̐̃̉̄̊̇͐̽͒̅́̏̓̋̊̉̎̈͗̓̇̒̔͑̀̀̄̍̅͆̽͛̎̑͂̀̔̽͗̈́́͋͋̅͊́̀̄̐̄̿͛̅̃̐̒͌̓̾̏̈́͋̔̒̃́̒̋̐̌̈́̉̅͗̀͒̏̆̓̂̀̉̈́̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅ"̵̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̖̝͇̬͍̣̻̫̰̲̞̜̝̰͚̫̻̝̺͓̲̹̥͔̣̤͇͚̮̩͚͙̠͖͈̻̥̲̳̙͈̭̤̝̞̤̯̖͇͚̥̜̹͓͈̤̮͈̗̗͕͔̼͇̣̼̗̪̦̘̼̦̮̬̘͔̼̹̪͈̫̺̺̪̼͚͎͕̬̺͇̻̟͈̲̟̳̟̭̩̠͓̭̩̣̝̫̖̝̙̯̳͉̰͓̭̰͕͓̻͍̖͎̫͇̫͉͍̞̗̗̺̫̹̠̣̼̙͓̝̰̞͈͓̻̰͖̪̗͍̗̭̮̪͙̣̥̜͎̩͓̳̰̞͔̹̟̖̹͔̦̖͕̭̫͉̺̤͍̯͓̳͓͎̺̥̼̟̰͚̯͍͍̞̗̼̩̜̳̣̯͈̯̪̬͓̫̱͍͙̠̗̙̘̟̭͚̖͚͙̥̻̞̦̮̫̰̥̜̮͔̺̫̪̦̟̹̦̩͚̼͙̥̎͊̀̽̔̍̒̍̅͐̄̋̿͐͛͗͂͆͋̈́̀͂̅̅̌͒̏̌̃́̊̒͐̾̈́̀̀͒͌͒̏͂͂͑́̏̈̿͊͒͂͋͒́̓͛̍̒̇̾̈̅̂̀̈́̑̅̐̆̀̉̓̄̈́̀̿̽̐̋̍̎́́̂͑͂̒̔̑̈̽͑͑͐̂͋͒̒͑͂́͛̀̑͒̈͐̈̽͊̈́̽̂̉̂͐̓̽͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅY̶̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͉̼̰̩̺̥̰͓̫̱͉͍̟͈̹̞̟͕̥͚͚͙̘̫͇̻̪̮͖̯͉͔̭͈͓͇͇̱̯̜͇͇̥̥̩̮͔̗̩̥̪͇̣̳̲̬̞̜̗̜͔̺̭͔̘̞̤̘͔̞̖̞̪̼͖̱̱͉̼̠̖̖͕̩͓̪̼̫̺̤̪͕̜͚̟̼̼̜̮̝͔̹̬͍̮̲̗͖̙̻̳̞̙̯̞̦͖̠̦̼͎̟̯̣͉̹̹̗̘̤̬̞̫̤͇̩̘̺̟̫̪̥̘͕̻͔̪̼͈̻̞͉͈̣̮̺͈̓̽̏́̀̓͒̐̍̈́̔̊̆̒͑̆̅̓͊͐̿̈̉̀̄͂̾̈́̆̀̈́͆̈́̓̊̊̐̌̎̑̀̍̒̇͛̀̃̀̿̂̈́̄̽̑́͒̆̆͂̎̍̔̂̒̓̉͗̍̉̆̎͛̅̋̓́̂̍̈́̓̊͗̈́͋̆͒͌̈́̽̊̀̈́̔̾̓́̽̂̀̅͋̈́̂̒͊͐̄̾̃̏̋͋̑̊̽̎͋̍́̒͗̿̀̐͊̎͒̏͑̊̈̒̔̔͒͑͗̆̈́͐̿͂̿͊͊̆̍̒͛̒̔͊̎̋́̔͋͋͂͂͆̈̈̈́́̄̓͊̈͊̈́̍̐̃̉̇̈́̑̐̉̓͆̂̑͗͗́̾͊̄̊̈́̎̈́̏̑̓͗̏̄̀͛̒́̀̓̎͌̅̂̈́̑͒̐̑̍̿͒͗̾̉͌̎̽̿̐̿͆̊̊̈́̌͆̓͛̓̐̑̀̆͂̿́́̽̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̬̺͈̦͈̣̬̗̫̜̻̦̫̯̩̰̰͔̺̳̠̟̭̲̠̬͍̱͖̠̠̰̠͓͇͚͔͖͎̘̻͚̘͖̲̞͇̹̮͍̣̟̱̘̠̮̥͚͔̖͚̦̼̘͚͙̻͓͔̥̱̰̰̜͑̾̇̒͗̃͊̑̈́͗̑̃̉̎̆̅̏̓̄̌̋̂̍̔́̍͒͒͆͐̇͌͆̉̉́̔̍̿̌̾̋̋͆̔͒́͐̀͂͆́͐̈̌́̑͐͐́̎̋̔̿͐̒̈́̈́͐̈́̂̓́͌̓̇̓̀̅̉̈̑́͒̂̿̄͛̋̃̊̆̀̐̋̍̒̀̈̈̉̐̓͐͛̾͛̑̌̓̾̑̀͆̉͒̈̃̒̓͒͛̏̀̓̊̓̃̈́̈́͋̄͒̆̍̓͌̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅų̴̡̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̗͙͔͇̱̞̞̫̗̻͕̞̩̖̯̪̺̹̘̩̘͈̞̥̝̪̳̫͖͎̠̻̺̹̯͓͕͎̳͈͕̬̯̥̝̖̺͉̫̺͍̮͉͇͍̤̝̟̣͎̼̗̩̫̝͔͖̪̖̰̘̯͖̝̫͈͇̲̬̼̝̮̼̺̬̪͖̣̝͙̗͓̞͔̯͇̦͈̪̗̥̬̼̹̯̬̝̼̳̖̘͇̠̰̖̯͖͙̬͎̱̥̻̜͎̫͉͍͇̞̠͚̭̝̠͓̤̜̖̞̮̗̩͉̲̱͔̞̬̺͈̜̖̫͍͍̳̯͕̜͈̰̟̬̟̜̰̺͈̗̫̤̓̃͐͊̒́̅̊̈́̎͛̌̄̆̎͊̒̀̾̑̌͊̅̋̅́́̈́̈̑̋͌͊̌͗͋̎̆̒̃͐͂̓̅͗̀̈́̿̈͐̾͛̅̈̈́̉͂̓̇͒̀́͒̈̇̈́̈́̑̿͆̏̌̓̉̉̅͆͌̓͊̈́̋̌͊̓̆̎̎̉̇̃͋̏̾͌̏̄̎̀̽́̾̈́̿͊͑̐̆̍͌̂̑̓̈͂̒͋͐̀͊͋́͗̀́́̓́̈́́̉̐̀͑̓͐͋̃̈̿͆̏̇̒̎̌̉̈́̑̄͑̓̃͋̿͛̾͆͒̓́̅͂̈̈̒̇̓̏̏̄̍͂̔̑͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̻̞̗̝͔̺̹̝̘̟̣̘͖̰̼̯̲̺̥̗̗̞̭͓̺̹̥͕͉̳̼̬͇̰̝̱͔̯͓͔͔̜̰̘̞̮̤̦͙̤̭͙̝̰̮̜̙̭̞͉̦̞͖̬̜̤̰̺̦͎̣̻̘͔̠̹͔̤̲̗̰̜̭̟̫̻̖̪̯̩̰̭̫̬͈̱̣̱͙̳͍̪̝̠͎̺̲̘͕͙̙̠͓͙͙͚̘̘͙̘̱̻̠͇̼̜͈͓̤̜̤̟̥͚̪̜͉͓̲̹͎͉̺̜͉̪̟̳͓͉̭͇̥̳̝͕̦̺̯͚̟̖̲̩̤̫̘̼̭͙̝̙̭͇͕͍̺͉̠̭͕̭̳͎͉͈͕̬͊̾̅́̈͑̂̅̃́̀̽̆̂̇̈́̈̈́̀͂̈́̈́̓͋̈́͒̿͌͊͋̒̽̑̆̉̋͒́͂͂̌͛̿̒̿͌͐̒̈́̿͌̀̔̄͗̔͊̔̄̓͐͂̂̿̍̓̃̒͌̒̽̃̋̈̂̑̾̾̓͌́̓́̽̏́̈́͐͐̇͂́̋̈́̈́̋̈̊̂͌́͆̆̄̏̓̇̏̃̎̒̋̍̽̎̅̈́̊̽̈̌̀͋͂̄̈́͒͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̸̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͔͓̰̠̲̞̱̪͙̝͍͚̭̭͚̳̝̟͕͇͓͍̩̝̹̳͙͙̝̬̰̼͉̹̖͉̜͖̯̠̟͇̱̥͙̳̙͚̰͍̠͉͎̫̞͈͓͉̺͕̭̹̹̙͓̟̠̩̰͓̩̟̖̣͍̺̻̘͍̖̞͓̝̺̗̫̭̝͉͉͈̜͈̠̥̭͈͍̰̖̟̪̯̪̭̩̝̰̯͍̬͕̤͕̗̠̼͎̺̞̹̞̫̠̜̳̮͇̳̣̭̞͕͚̮̳͚̰̻͎̝̞͎͙̬̳̫̻͙̳̙̤̱͔͖͎̘͕̜̰͓̼͙̟͈͔̥̬̖̼̠̗̗̝̱͖̰̊̉̈́̒̒̀͐͛̾̅̓̔̄͊͋̌̔̾̊̈͊̿͗̈́͌̊͐̈̎̊̓̋̏̑̿̿̍̂͛̆͂̀̎̾̈́̑̃̏͒̈̓̈́̓̌͛͆̌͑̈̓͆̆̂͂͊̈́͛̒͋̅̎̏̍̀̆̍̄͐̑̀̔͛̈͆́̈̐̈̀̉̃̓͊̌̉̃̓̈́̓̇̅͋̈́̆̒͐̓́͛̂͛̀͊͗̑̽͛̾̓̿̉̉͆̂̔̄̏̀̓͊̏̇͋̍́́͐̈́͊͗́̔͊̿͊͊̄͌̒̉̋̾̅̾̈̈̐͆́̍̿̍͊̀̔̈́̍̔̈́̉̎͋̈̐̄͋̓̔͒̄̉̓̂̔͑͛̄̉̄̇͒̂̏̔͆̈́̀̒̆̔́̀̿̍̾͛͊̈̒͂͑̐̆̊͊̈̀̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̛̞̞̦̦̯͎͉͉͙̦̫͓̞͍̫̳͖̤͕͉̭͕͍̹͇͖͇͚̥͙̙̟͎̜̬̰̭̳͍̜̥̪̳̺͖̱͕͉̫̞͍̬͓͔̟̘͉͕̮̰̜̬̙͔͕̹̙̲̜͙̦̗̗̫̣͔̭̬̙̗͇̺͎͎̩͉̞̣̹̻͕̪̞̰̬̳̙̭̳̬̟̺̗͍͇̟̜͈̭̼̙̮̩̼̯̦̪͙̙̠̯̠̲͎̫͇̬͔͈̪̹͎̮̱̱͈͚͉͉͎͚̤̬̯͖̫̰͉̗͕̱͂̂̋̂̌͒͂̾̂̏͒̂̽̔̉̿͐̅̎͊̒̌̍̀͐̋́̑͋̓̉̑̍͑̋̿̒̎̈́̀̈̒̈́̊̄̑̆͘̚͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̖̺̹̘̯̱͎̣͖̤͍̻̭̖̳͕̫̼͉̹͙̖̬͈̰̘͙̫͕̗͉̳̝͉̠̻͎̜̝̩̞͔͓̞̦͔̺̱̜̟͖̹͎̖̻̯̘͖̤̺̙̥̪̖̠̠̲̯̘̥̜͔͎͙̥̺͛́̎̅̂̐̍̎́͂̑͂̽͒̓̃̓̀̈́̾̃̉́̓́̾̏̐̒̎̿͂̀͑̋̈́͊͌͆͑͊͋͗͐̅̋͋̓̓̎̐͗̀̿͑̈́̌͌̐̇̒̌̈́͗̑̈́̑̍̈́̀͊̒̌̀̽̈́̑́́̎̒̈́͒͐̿̽̊͆̊̂̀͆͊̎̈́͑̔͆̓͒͂̏̿̈͐̀͗̄́͑̍̋̾̈́̈́̃́̇̈͑̇͐̈͛̽̆̀̎̒̈͆̀̈̐́̇̀̆̀̌̈́̀̎̑̈̈́͒́̄̇̌̀͐̈́̃̀̀͐͌̽̎̂̂͆̈̅̇̒̿͋̄͑̑͂̒̄͊̆̎̈́̐̑́̏̾̽̃̎̇̔͊͒͌̐̊͗̑̀̀͛̉̈́̋͛͐͊́̇͂̎͋̍̏̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̗͔͕̼̟͎͖͙̙̻̱͚̰̖͇͔̦͉̰̜̳̝̞̲̹͎͔͍̥̞̲̊̇̐̈́̆́̎̐͆̇̊̉̋̀̔̃̍̽̓͐̉͂̏̊͗̈̈̒͒̃̌͛͑͗̑̐̅̈́̽̄̿́͋̇̍̆̈́̾͗̓̽̇͂́̾̓̑͗̒̈́̀̊̎͊̆̇̔̏̃̌̈̓͗̋̄͛̀̍̉͊̋͒̈́̊̾̉̔̈́̄̓̆̉̇͒̈̀̿͌͂̈́̂̇̈̈́̈́̋͒́̒̀̑͋̀͂̊̂̈́̓̽͗̈́̑̌̂̄̍͒̏̔́̎͆̄̄̎̔̓̆̎͒̉́̊͆̽͑̄̈́̑̈̆̒̈́̈́̃̒̽̈͑̄̓͂̽̅͑̈́̌̎̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅą̶̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̗̱̦̗͔̜̰͎̭̫͉̦͍̗̮̻̞̙͖̘̖̫̱̜̗̻͔̩̯̜̺͎͎̱͓͚̥̲̫̹̘̳̫̮̟̤̫̹̣̱͙̳̳̘̙͖̜̰͎͉̳̟͙̳̺̼̺̼̺̖̮̲̘̦͈̝̣͕̞̯̠̬̰̞͈̰̪͙̻͖̭̥̱̥̖͈͙͍̬̭̟̖̜̩̖͇͖͓̭̫̻̝̯̘̬̪̱̮͎̘̤͇͙̬̦͚͇̱̩̰͉̦̝̠͖̖̗̯̟̲̗̼͇̆͒̍̊͛̀̑͐̈́̄̃̉̈́̅̓̃̿̂̔̾̓̇̽͋̐̀̍̓͌͆̿̽̓́͗͂͆͂͐̂̈̋͂̏̔̏̌̊̀̽̄̃̈̔̓͗̇̈̀̋̓͛̓̋̑̾̓̈́̊̅͊̿̏̋̍̀̒̏͐͗̀́̓̉̾̀͐̒́͒̓͌̌͛̐̃̈͋͒͗̍̅̅͒͂̄̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̮͕̺͔̖̘̤͎̰͉̰̰̭͎͈͖͈̱̣̼͙̞͓̱͇͔͎̭̭̯̙̼̪͕͇̝͖̗̗̙͓͕̗̗͕͖̥͖̣͎̝͓̤̺͕͙̳͚̟̙͙̮͙̜̣̖̮̼̪͖͙̜̠͈̭̗̭̰̝̟̲͍͍͖̫̹̼̩͎̤͍͚͖̟̺̩̺̞̞̲̭̳͙̱̟̙̟̹̳͍̺̲̹͓̺̱̰̖̺̩̲̪͖͖̳̮̮̤̞̮̰̩͇̤̹̗̫͈̪̹̺̞̬̥̞̞͍̹̦̽͆̌̃̑͑́͌̀̑̎͊̽̎̔͋̅̓̎̀̂̾͌̋̎͗̒̓̿̀̍̀̂́̀̏͌̈́̆͊͆̆̔͋̄͌͑̈́̂̃́͋̀̆͑̋̊͛̎̒̋͐̊̈́̋͑̓͛̈́́̑̿̋̈́́̆͗̉̎̉̈́̉̄̂͂́͐́̐̾̽̉̀̑̊́̄̏͛̒̓͆͛̿̃̃̀͗̂́͛̂̈́̉̊͑̄͊͗͑̄̎̑̔͋̾̉̈́̏̈́̌͗̈́̍̏̍̐̿̉̎̇̊͑͗̑͗́̾́̂̓̔̋̓̈́͌͋̈́͑̒͋̔͛͊̌̔̓̇̓͌́̾̈́̎́̆̇͛́͒̎̈͊͗̎͛̇͐̀̊̆̂̈́̈́̎͊͂́͆̆̇̍̋̆͗̒̃̇̏̓͑̅̓̊̋̀͒̒́̿͂̈́̇̉̆͒̂̿̊̌̈́̎̊̌̀̽͗̔̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̞͖̩̼̠̙̜̱̘͔̩͙̤̹̲̹̜̲̣̱͙̤̭̺̮͉͕̣̼̬̦̳͖͇̙̯̫͚͍͖̲͖͔͙̙̺̫̰̮̟̬͈̰̫͉͍͔̩̼̩̞͖͈͙̲͖̣͓͉̠͙̬̼͓̬͙̖̥̣̲̭̲͇̩̠͎̲͎͖͉̺̖͍̥̟͔̙̥̝̮̣͔̬̻͇̤͇̮̯͙͙̺̱̞͎̺̖̼̪̪̻͔̲͎̞̭͉̯̳͍̰̯͔̩̜͎̯͍̟̲͔̪͓̠̱̟̟̼̭̭̹̯̝̱̘̤̦̱̣̗̭̩͇̖̩̹̝̦̭͖̭͖̰͕̮̱̭̭̟̭̫̞̝̪͖̣͉̯̜̺͉̼̂͒́͗̾̄͂̂́͐̓̉̓͑̑͊̑̈̈́̐̏̔̂̋́̌͊̔̒̆͂̉̊̈́͗͛̀͌̅͆̋́̏͛̐̏͑̐̋̾͌̔̓͆̒̇̇̏̐͋̽̋̈́̏̇̇̋͗̒̄̇̈̍̒͊̊̒̅̋̾̋͐͆̈̍̈́͂̒̽́̏̍̈́͋͆̌̀͌͌̀̅̓̀̂́̏̈́̌̽͌̈́͗̎̐͑̑̽̑͑͂̍̎͐̎̇͊̈́͛̇̽͑͂́͛̈́̌̏́̉̂͑̑͂͒͂͊̀̎͂̀̐̏̏͒̒̔̐̇͂̈́͊̊̊̅̆̔̈́̄̑͆͋̐̎͂̓̓̆͑͆͂̇̿̊̋̈́͆͛͂̈͂̀̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͍̙̳̱̹̬̪͙̼̺̗͈͖͓̰̘̹̲̣̘̺̹̺̝͓̬̜̦̖̤̜̦̣͓̮͎̣͙̘̫̥͉̠̥̠͈͖̦͎̱̝̘͖̱̘̮̞͉̼̥͉̬̞̬̮̤͎̥̲͇̺̪͍̰͕̞̝̼̟̠̣̼̼̜͎̫̺̩̜͔̗̥̫͕͔̮̰̦̬̪̫͇̗͓͕̗͚̣̤̮̙̦̖̙̟̤̝̘̹̪͍̪̹̞͔̰̮̼̜̐͋̉̏̄̍̐͆͌̑̓͋͛̇̈́̏̓̌̄̎̌͂̒̈̏̐̉́̒̄̌̎̈́͋̓͒̓̎̊͐̔̐͗̽̄̀͒́̓̐̂̏̀̽̇̑̍̍́̃͐̓̒̊͌͗̒͑́͌̀̂́̐͋̔͂̈́̈́͛̉͑̃̈́̌̌͂̄͆͗̏̀̈̀̽̉͊͆̽̂͊͆̑̆̐̂͆́͆̋͛̏̀̏͆̈̇̎̉͑̅̓͑͌̉̔̋̈́̃͆͊̈̉͗̿̅̑͑̃̾͂͊́̇̅́̑͊̽̅̐̍͆͆͊͒̍̍̃̄̎̿͐̋͗̈́̌͆͐͐̈͒̑̆̈́̓̀̓́̍͋̋̈́̅̋͐̓́̍̓̈́́̃́̌̽̈̌̿̿̍̋̓͊̏͑̈́̈́̽̍͂̔̇̽͐̀̄͐̏͊̈̌̿̏̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅc̷̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̩͙͔͇̩͙̩͈͓̜͍̮̳͖̩͔͙̩͈̱̱͚͙͖͍̞̝͈̦̠̱͎̤̩̞̗̩͈̮͕̱̖̗͈̮͈̪̭͛͐̐̈́̀̿̅̈́̿̉̈́̌̒̀̎͗̐̓̊͒͊̊̀̈́̾̀͑́͑̈́́͗̑̈́́̀̑̋̋͐̍̀̉̿̒̇̎͑̔͌̈́́͐͂͊̾́̇͋̾̒͑̋͒͛̎̉̃̊̉̓̅͌͋́́̈̑̒̇̓͋̓̈̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̷̢̨̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̫̻͈͈̦͉̪͔̦͓̥̪̮̫̝̟̠̯̘͖̫̞̤͓͉̩̰̗͎̠̗̮̥̲̬͕̹͔̞̝͖̠͎͔͓͍̥̣̖̗͇̠̼͖͈̜̝̳̠̪̙̤͉͍̣̳̱̘͎͈̘͚̱͓͈͉̙͎̳̪̲͕͈͙͚͓̙̳̞̟̘̱͍̮̟̞̤̥̹͖̮̮̝̳̰͔̬͖͙̣̤̰̹̯̠̖͚̺̥̠̼̮̜͍͖̩̯̘̯̘͍̻̯̝͇̫͙̺̦͖̘̒́̈͛̈́͌͗͑̀̃̈̔̏̇͛̅̓̎́̈́͂̀͐́́́̽̓͛͊͗͊͂̈͂͆̽̀͑̐̀͗́̊̈́͒̄́̏̔͆͒͐̾̋̏́̏͗͗́̐̈́̈́̿̈́͐̓͛̄̐͗͑̂̒͐̓̈́̆͊̍̾͛̍̏̌̄̔͐͊̌̒͛̈́̏̓̀͑̔̾͌̋͆̾͗́́̋̎̎̿̽͛̈͛͆͂̈́̃̂̈̓̒̆̃̑̒̏̄́̽͂̑̌̀̋̑̋̾́̆̏̀̑͒̑́͑̈́͑́̊́͂́͒̃͊̅̑̋́̓̃̓̓̽̊͆͑̈̃͒͂͛̃͛́͛̀͊́͐̍͗͛̒̓͌͌͗͛̀̋̔̌́̀̌̾͐̓̌̓̈̆̔̌̉̈͐̄̇̈́̈́̃̽͗̽́̀̑͊̆̈͂͊͛̈́̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̩̲̘̗͎͕̙͕͕̳̦̭̤̝̩͍̝̲̯̣̥͙̘̭͚͉͕̫̪̙̼̱̠̣̝͕̣̙̺̤̹̫̱͉̻͓͈̖͍̜͍̰͔̱̦̣̗̥̤̲̤̘͓̮͍̟͚̲͍̘̺̦͇̮̯͈͉͉͔̞͈͔͉͖̫̣͕̭͙̤̘̜̯̻͇̦̘͔̗̳̲͎̙̩̤͈̗̞͎͈̮̬̤̩͉̰͖̯̰̖̳͖̖͉̰̘̞̮̮͙̫͓̞̞͍͚̗͍͍͍̪̦͕̰̦͚̠̗͉̻̙̜̼̳̯̭̺̼̘͎̱͍̥͇͚͎͎̻͍͖̮̐͐͊͒̄̆̑̆̂͛̒̋͆̆̆͑̀͒͒̌͐͋͌̊̐̆̓͊̎̍̃̐̈̅͐͒̈́̎͑͒̈́͑̃̈̓̾̈́̋̑̔̊̓̓̓̐̆̈́̀̈́̊̓̉̉̅̑͂̇̎̈́̈́̏̉̊̃͆́̊̀̐̅̿̀̉̓̍͗̒͗̐̔͗̀̄͊́́̃̋̽̾̊̈͆͛͐̾̎͌͂͐̽̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅc̶̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͎̹̹̤͔̳̖͇͎̲̼̠̱͕̣̗͚̺̭͚̲̮̭̭͙̻̺̦͙͎͖̣̯̫̼̦͉̣͕͚͈̠̘̲̝̙̦͇͇̯̭͚̣̲̟͎̺̼̫̰̗̰̗̳̲̪͓̱͕̗̖̪̲̦͉͓͎͚̣̙̠̜͕͈̯̹̼̣̖̩̦̘̰̟̗̘̯̤͎̗̮̲̗͖̰͇͉͕̟̘͓͕̻͔̬̯̞͍͍̮̜̠̘̘̮̯̘͕̣̭͍̰̥͖̖̰͉̪̱̖̬̞̹̖̲̱͇̘͖̘̩͙̝̲̲̘̜̼̘̥̫͚̞̠͓͎̬̮̣͙̳̯̦̮̭͍̞̱̙̙̤͚͚͈̖̰͎͕͇̯͉̰̤̜̞̣̩͈̱͈͇̖͇͚̟͓͓̤͍̝̼̆̉́̄́̓̽̾̍͌̀́́̀̓́̋̂̈̒̉̓͌͌̒́͑͂́̐̓͌̀̿̉͋̅͒̅̅̃͒̾̇̄̄́̋̀̓̀̔́͂͛́̃̔̅͛͑͒̓̈̂͂͒̾̈́̈́̈̀͆̔̊́̾͗̂̑͐̔͐́͌̂̊͗̑̆̂̐̿̒̑̈̈́̒͑͂̔́̍͛́͒͒̽̏̔̐̎̆̾͑̿̎̾̅̽̊́̂̓̋̀̄́̅̃̌̔̄̓̌͛͊̐̓́̿̾͌̐̾̽̔͋̂͌̆̒̋͂̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅǭ̵̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̼̮͙̤͎̣̟̜̘͎̫͇͉̗̮̖̣̼̟̹̊̒̽̿̄͋̽̌̎̏̀̉͂̆̀̈́̍̊̒͂̆̍̋̒͋͌͐͐͌̔͆́̏̿̌̇̃͊̓̐̀̑͒̀̂̈̆͊͛́́̿͒͌̂̆̅́͋͐́͛̊̎̔͒͊̂̂̀͐̽̔̉̓͊͂͌̇̓͂͊͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠a̷̛̛̛̛͖̹͔̼̬͕͕̳͈͓̖͎̞̱̩̩͆̓̏̎̎̑̎̈́̒̀̊̅͑́̓̃̊̅̈́̂͊̏̌̇̃͛̋̋̄́̏̍̐̄̈̐͋̆̎̊̄̎̆̅̎͊̂̓̃̄̇͊̊̿̔̀͗̏̀̓̈̎̍̍̈́̆̂̐͒́̎̃̌̊̓͗̐̏̋̋̒̐͊͂̓̐͌̏́́̅͒̈̌̒͛̀̔̋͋̍͋̃͂͂̏̋̂́̽̍̽̓̓̽͊͊̌̄͌̃̃̓͛́̑̄́͑͛͂̿̈́́̾͂́̈̔̔̄͊̒͂̍̒̿͌͊̆̌̊͆̂̓̌̎̆̅̉̈́̍͆̍͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠t̶̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̫̺͚̟̣͚͙͈̦̤͕̪̬̠̙̞̞̩͔͕̼̝̺̣̝̻͔̺̠̜̯͕͇͍̭̞̺͚̬̫̣̞̺͉̠̤̗̖͖̯̪̦̜̦̖͖̘̖͍͎̱̥͖̮̗̭̬͕̺̞̤͓̪͎̠͚̼̝͍̺͚̗̦̭͎̣̮̥̥̱͍̰̞̠̦̱̮̥̝̱͓̠͉̗͕̻̖̱̳̟̲͎̰̥̼̼̞̞̯̰̠̹̫̭̩̗̤̜̩̘̠̖̖̱̘̺̤̤͇̬̟̤̝̪̮̜̙̱̪͇̟̳̯͓̯̻̤͓͉̜̝̠̙͓̖͔̣̜͓̱̗͍̼͇̫̹̮͙̣̹̗͚̬̫̣̯̳̤̥͍̗̖̖̮̜̱͙̠̼͉̲̥͉̯̮̞̝̪̪̺̼̫͈̙̟̜̘̽̊͒̀̀̐̊͌̌̈̈́̊̄͐̆͐͋̎͗̐̀̑̊͛̅̎͒̐̽̓͆̀̓̄͆̂̏̓̋̄̐̈͂̽̀̏̐̅̾͑͒͑́͗͌̔̀̍̊̈́͆̏͒̈̔̽͑̐̿̈̿̽̄͒͗̈̆͐͌̓̈́̊͐̈́͛͐̿̐̀͊͋̋͋͑͐͋́̊̆̄͐̀̿̒̽̎͊̓́̑̇̓͋̍̑̾͗̈́͗͆͒̉̄̆̒̓͛̿̾̒̂͊̑̈͒̽̏̑̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̝͈̯̯̝̭͚̝̹̱̼͚̫̟̥̞̠͉̥̦͓͇̤̖͈͇̲̪̮͔̲͔̲͚̙͓̮̰̺̙̠̥͖̖̳̘̝̮̝͉̞̺̘̟̱͚̰̰̰̩̳̰͕̭̫̫̪̰̺̭͔̯̙̗͕̟̮͉̲̟̫͔̼̮̬͖̰̻̗̫̬̻̗̳͖͉͖̺̣͈̼͉̤͖̰̣̘̱̹̪̩͇͔̦̥̹͇͖̫̣͉̹̗̮̞͚̲̥̤͎͉̩̰̖̳͔̥̪͇̙̩̭̠͔̘̜͇̦͎͚̹͈̜̳͉͙̲͓̼̙̮͕̝̩̗̹̙͔̟͉̗̭̗͚͙̜̳̘̱͇̘͔͕̰̹̫̹͉̪͎̯̞̙̝͈̻͔͕̫̼͇͖̖̬͇̖̳̙̝̪̱̘̞̳̮̯̗̺̠̘̣̭͙̜̞̞̯̰̘̖̥̙̻̫̻̯̘̬̖̯͎͓̍͑̋́͑̅̓̈̉̓̿̒̈̇̿̌̌́̒̒̒̂͂̒̀̈́͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̯̜̩̜͉̘̮͎̖̯͕̮̜͓̼̪̥̬̰̗̻͕͍̰͓̺̪̳̬͎̫͉̺̝̯̠͓̮̬̟̜̣͓̺͈͖̠͎̲͕̖̰̼̜͇̪͉͔͇͍̬̗̝͍̘̫͈͎̙͉͈̖̠̖̮̣̗̘̮͖̙̼͇͍̹̗̣̠͓̹͍͓̩̖̙̬̰̐̈̉̋̑̍̿̃̐̉͑̎̃̈́͑͌̑̔́͋͂͋̔͆̊͋͒́̑̈̊̎͗̉̅̈́̄̽̎͗̄̒́̅̓̈́̇͌̈́̔̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̩͉͍̝̤͇̬̙͍̯̳̘̩̠̻̼̬̳̼̪̬̹̼̻̰͓͖̗̱̩̫̪̫͍̤͔͎̹̭̟̪̱̫͇͇̝̤̭̹̳͈̺̪̱̖͖̱̟̲͎͚̘̳̳͚̠͍̦̞̩̤͈͓̠̙̱̮̭͕̫͈̞̰̮͖̞̥͇̦͙̹͍͈̻͈͓͉̬̮̞̙̟̠͔͉̟̮̪̬̠̝̜̦̜̮̯͍̙͓̞͚̮̠͕̙̟̭̘̩̠̰̙̺̗̖̝͈̯̞͉̦̖̥̮̣̗̭͍̪̤̬̻͙̘̰̞͙̙͖͔̮̉͐̊̏̆͂͗̋̎̀̀̒̊͒͑͛͒͆̑͂̉͊͊͒̋̀̈́͑͐͂́̔̏̓͒͂̒̋̏̇̆̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̡̨̢͙̯͇̪̙̺̦̪̬̝̬̪̤̳̥̱̝͖͖̺̖̗̙͖͓̠̳̣̱̳̮͙͖̳̲͍̳̖̱͙̠̜̯̻̹̹̳͎̯̯̟̩̥͉͇̻̗̥̫̣͇̩̟͚̙̗̟̦̜͉̣͕̠͕̣̯̫̪̠̻̬͈̤̠̩̰̜̥͍̠̟̼̣̫͍̝̼͉͉̝̣͍͚͓͓̖͙̝̩͎̤̫̫̮͍̙͉̦͍̖̠̮͖̥̗̺̣͙͚̼͚͇͕̜͕͉̫͙̦͚̞̟̉̽̒̇̂̈́̓͋́̈́͊̑̔͑͊͌̀̈́͋̈́͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅÿ̴̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̫̳͚̪̮͍̮͖͎͍̘͍̬̦͓̼̗͈̳̻͖͔̭̤̼̟̜̼̥̱̳̱̙̜̺̲̺̮̩͈̮̻̫͖͇̳̮͙̖̭͈̣̲̥͕͍̖̼͎͍͎͕̜̮͈̺̟̹̤̠̲͖̱̺̦̥̗̱̮̺̗̻͉̤̹̲̳̯͔̩͚͔̝̗͎̟͕̻̪̩͇͛͗͂͐̾̈́͑͂͂̌͑̀̇̂͛̈̈́̅̃͋͐͒̃̏̆͑̂̽̿̅̔̉̐͗̑̔̀̔̑̐̓͑͑̊͋͛̉̑̉̊͑̏͒͗̈́́̍̍̿͌͑́͑͛͆̒̋͊̇͗̍̍̔̐̐͋̑͆͗̐̅͑̏͗͊͑̊͐̋̽̅͆̊̌̿̂̄͌̂̔̑̉͆̃̔͛̽͒̒͛̿͋͊̿̀̈́̐͑̈̅̆̄͗̽͌͊͊̿̄͆̀̍̌̆́̊̌̋̇̅̓̈́́̿̄̓͑̉̅̑͗̒͒́̆͛̔̓̽̆̑͑͛̈́͊͌͋̑͌̈́̌̎̂͛̈́̽̀̽͋̑̉̇̂͒͛͂̅̅̂̅́̓̈́́͛́̃̆̆̏͂͑̔̓̿͋̔̐̀̆̀̋̒̾̀̿̈́͐͛̑͗͑͗̓̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̴̢̨̡̡̛̛̟̝̫̲̯͎̭̩̠̦̳͉̥͈̞̱̺̼͕̞͚̟̈̈́̇̅̅́̃̈́͒̃̾̌̑͋̿̒͋̌̂͂̏̀̎̒̀̊̾̇̾̾̍̅̑̉̎̀̌͛̈́̃́́͂̂̽̀̌̈́͑̿̈́́̀̔̀̽͊̏̓̊̔͐̋̒͛̐́͌̋̊̄͛̉͐̆̃͌̎͛̎̎̐̀̃͑̌̌͂̀͗̍̏̓͐̈́̂͂̈́̅̎̋̃͌̌̄̀̽͒̈́̓̅̔̾̃́̽́̇̔͗̐́̈́̓̈́̀́̑̊̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ų̶̛̛̛̛͉͉̻̘̝̜̲͔͉̠̜̾̐͐̍̑̔͐̈́̄̌́̓͑͌̓̿̈̍̋̔̽̎̉̃̓̾̏̿̌͗̒̍͆͊͑́̓̔̈́͛͊͂̆͆͆͐̊͊̎͋͌̓͊͗̃͒̈̂͋̓̋́̽͒͆̀̎̋̈̇̉̊̆̑̽́̓͐̏̽̌̽͂̌͆̈́̓̏͛̈́́̾̓̓̄̈͑̐̍̏̂̎̔̀̊͊͐̀̋̎̒̅̆͋͒̈͗̓̿̿̀͂͑͛̍̀̓̇́̆̈́́̀̊̑̆̏̅͐̌̀͊̒͆̉͌̈́̔͆̇̉͐̃͌͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̳͇̩̣̝̻̬̺͇̜͈̥̞̙̱̺̩̼͇̠̼͈̪͉̦̮̹͖͕̹͕̘͍͉̤̮̞̫̼͚̞͔̖̟͓͈͚̫͇̬̤̹̪͚̬̖͙̹̥̰̱͍͖̺̮̘̼͚̩̞̝͕̤͓̣̦̝̫͈̟͖̮̩͈͍̫̥̱͙͉̪̙͎̮̯͍̺̖͍̫͕̯̣̦̼̘͙̩̳̱̬̫̬͕̘̗͙̮̦̖̭͈̳̦̟̥̬̮̞̜͍̬̠͓͙̜͚̬̺̬̪̫̥̼̪͎̬̞͔̤͉̞̦͚͔̻͉̲̖̼̭͖̺̮̳̭̗̼̳͙̙̙͕̥̮̜̮̰̳͇̫̻͓̹͍̘̘̼̞͈̱͔͉̺̱̮͉̝̰̞͙͔͉̣͓̙͙̯̣̝̖͌̔̆̆̐̓̒͌͆͛̅̽͊̈́͌̀̾̇͋̈́̐̃͛̍̓̓̾̀̑̑̌́̽̀̒͗́͒̇̄͐̃͂͆̅̽̾͗͌̔̋̒̈́̾̐͌͆͌̃̊̔͋̈͋̆͆̀͊́̆͒͊̊̾̑̌̂̀̓̇́̌̍̇̒̀̔̑̄̑̽͗͐̎̆́̉̉́̄̑̓̌̑̄̽̂̆̐̋̌̾̿̆̾̈́͛͛̓͒̈́̇̾̏̊̔̆̌̔̑͐̄̃̌̀͑̂̀͗͒͐͑̅̈̓͛̈́͊̈́́͋̈́̈́͌͑͋̈̒͌͆́̂̃̾̄̏̄̀̀͛͑́͊̒͛͗̐͆̒̔̆̊̿͗͑̈́́̐͋̐̉̃̀̿͛̈́͒̿͋̿̽̾̽̑̓͊͛̌̌̇̓̅̀̀̎̈́̂̊͒̿̊̊̊̈́́̄̑̃̓͌̉̈́͒͊͛͑͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŝ̷̢̢̡̢̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͔̲̫̖̪̱̱̩̣̠̟̗͚̥͉̤̲̘̖̖͉̳̦̻̳̝̳̠̥͕̩̳͈̜͈̹̝̯͇̳͙̥͚̥͕̥̱͍̞̤͚̯̹̙̖̩̱͔͉̭͉̗̖̤̣̻̺̜͖̺̫͎̯̯̼̭͚͎̟͔̰͓̲̥̳͍̖̘͕͖̯̬̦̮̤̦̬̮̼̖̱͓̗̭͖̻̰̣̮̤͍͖̮͍̣̫͔̖͎͍̰͈͇̟̣̲͍̟̗̣̠͈̝̳̱͚͇͉̲͍͚̗̣͈̮̗͈̦̙͍̥̠͍̠̳̽̀͒̂͐̈́̇̓͐̾̓̓̂̓̍̊͒̾͗̿̌̉͒̌̈́̄̍͊̋̅̾͋̓́̐̒̔̽̃͛̉̃͂̒̏̏͋̇̔̃͂̑͛̊͒͌͐͒̈́̾̽̀̃͑̽̈́̿̈́͊̈́̊͂̓̎̿͒̾͒͆͊̎̂̑͐͗͛͂͒̑̽̌͗͒͒̄̔͂̈́̂̇́͛́̑̊͆̀́̎̄̿̌̋̆̏̐̇͊̄͑̐͂̈́͌͂̅͛̈͑͆̅͗̂̍̀̒̒̊̒̇͗́̄̈́̾̾̓͂͆͋̊͑͂̄̂̂͆̒̽͆̊͗̽̋̀̾̊͐̀̃͑͗͋͋̑̈́͋̆̾̑̓͛́̒͊̑̆̓̎̑̍̊̓̓̒̊̍̊͋͋͆̒̔̃̈̎͆͋̽́̿̄̍̐̆̏̊̄̓̏̅̈́̂̈͋̔̓̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̷̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̝͉͈̖̪̥̜̮̬̩̫̞̼̺̼̞̠̬͉̫̥̖͔̼̩̗͓̖͔̲̞͔̳̤͕̺͕̘̹̙͔̝̗͎͎̠͈͈̼̼̝̪̦̜͈̮̗̲̖̺͔͈̫̞̼̱̠̯̪̳̩̞͓̮̹̦̫͇̪͚̩̬͚̤̱̪̞̘̠̼͙̦̩̗͇͔͎̠̺͕̫̖̩̣̰̫̝̙͓̜̝͈͇͇̭̰̖͇͈͖̞̝͚̱͕̮̬̪͍͎͚̱̼̪͎̞͖̝̞͚̤͕̬̗̻͉̟̜͙̗̦̗̙̭͚͕̹̱̠̘̠̲͚̙̪̹̲͈̞͖͖̜͔͓̬̟̯̭̬͇̣̹͍̲̲͙̼̖̱̭͓̰̭̖̝̠̲͇̯̗͔̳͕͆́͆̇͆̂̾̀̅͗͂͆̍̊̅̋̀̇͆̋̇̄̍̿̀̽̈́̎͒̌̓̓̈͛͆̾̐̾̿̾̐̔̇̒̑́̑̇͐̌̽̓̀͆̾͂̅͊͂͛͑͐̋͂̈́̈̈́̄̆̀̍̐̋̌̓̀́͌̐̑́̎̃͑̈̒̎̏̉̔͋̍̽͂̇̇̒̇̓̅̌͗͑̏̔̒̊̒͂̌͛̀̉̑͛̏̈́̀̓͐̒̔̎̅͋͌̀̋̑͛̃͆́̇̃͗̀̑͗̒̍̀̍̎͊̓̎̅͊̋̅͐̽̑̓̿̔̊́̓͂͂́̽̓̆͐̉̅̇̓͋͗̐̉́̓͗̾̐̂̒͒̀̏̐͆̄̄̂̌̏͌̊͗̊͌͂̇̀̋͐͋̓͆̇́̀̃̿̿̌̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḻ̶̨̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̯̹̘̟̰̼̬̪̟̤͍̪̖̫̟̮̤̣̲̥̙͔̺̮̩̮̳͙̞͙͚͉̦̘̞̭͉̗͓̯͕̱͖̣͉͓͖̥̙͖͓͎͔̳̺̰͙̠͖̗̗͈̊͋͆͂̓̌́̀͊̃̈́̀̽̈̿̓̈́́̀̅͗̀̃͌̒̏̆̍̓̈́̊͌͊̀̌͌̏͑̀̓́̍̉͆͌̓͌͋͂̈́̏̀̃̒̌̈́̏̈́̏̒͛͑̈́̂̋̂̓̾̿̐̈̉̌̊̈́̉̐̐̑̉̒̌̀̊́̈́͐̃̌̓́͑́́͗̍́̿̀́̽̏̍͛̒̓̈́͛̇͐̊̃͛̀̅̿̎͗̂͌̄̄̾̿̀̎͋̓̉̌̐̆̓̓͛́̍͗̄̔̿̌̂̈́̋́͑̾̀̀͐̿̏̓̎̅̍̈́̃̌̈́̄̏̍́̀̽̔͑̾̎̓̑͛̈́̇̊̔̒̀͂͑̽̌̈̽̾͂̅̊̀̏̈́͒̅̊̀̽͋̒̈̈́̊̀̅́̆̊͗͐̓͛̅̒̌̇̀͑͒͆͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅf̴̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̦̜͈̼̟̠̘̞̩̝͉̹̙̫͈̹̫̗̱̻̳̻͇͕̜̫̥̖̖̗̩̮̳͍̦̭͈̳̼̬̗̰̦̝̰̗̫͇̝̟̩̤̗͚̘̮̥̯̞̰͙̩̳̠̫̙̭̱̫̹̝̞̖̜͔̪̭̰̺̫̱͈̙͓̯̳̤̖̦̗͈̗͎̬̺̮͈̠͎̟͍̮̹͎͕̝̫̰̙̲͓̥̼̞̰͈̟̟͍̙̖͇̩̱̘̖̜̘̞̲̫͓̺̲̞̯̮̗̜̥̪̭̲̹̳͕͕̼̞̗͉̣̦̟̪̲̹̫̲̼̗͈̙̫̱͚̠̻̭͔̮͙͔̮̦̬̮͕̹͍̲̮̺̭͔̫̜̲̺̠͈̠͇̻̜̙̥͖͕̘͎͈̻̱͇̘͙̦̥̩̖͕̪͚̪͊̆̑͗̎̿̽͛̍̂̑̅̅͒̽̀͌̽̃͆̈̄́̓͗͐͗̐̃͌̓̆̅̇̍̈́̎͛̑̿́̔̿̐̏̽̂̾́͌͐̔̈́̒̀̈́̍̋͋̃͂͋̀̑͌̋͌̎̽̊̈́́͛̈́́̎̆̂͛̉͗͊͐̾̇̇͌͛̈̄̑̃͊̒͛̿̈́̈́̉̓̉̿̆̑̀̔̽̆͐̾̄̈́͂͂̀̒̈́̔̄̔͐̀̄̓̀̽̑͒͑̉̔͂̓̀̃͂͌̈́͗̊͊͛̄̐͐͐́̈͌̃̈́̈̈́̃̅̓̐̌͐̀̈́̓̒̿͑͊̿̿̂̀̍̔͌̍̃̌̃̂̍͐̈́̋̍́̈́͛̄͂͊͛͌̈̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̢̧̧̛̲̼̺͉̳̜̣̠̞̖̮̜̳͖̪͖̰͍̝̭͈̮͕̻̭̻̖̝̺͚͖̝͂͌̂̏̌̂͋͐͂̔͛͑̈̈̉̍̏̐̎̎͛̓̆̈́̉̒̾͌͑̐͋̌̑̾̂̍̾̈́́̂̃̑͂̄̑̔͒̀̍̏͐͗̔̈̅̃̃͋̊̉̅̌̾̅̓́̍̔̎͐̈̈́̎̆́̐̈̒̃̇̿̓̓͐̋̈́̇̌̍̍͆̈́̈́̔̊̍̿̌̀̾̈̒̀͂̀͊̀̌̇͑͊́̍̂̀̆͛̾̓́̄̈́̊̓͂̏̓̀͑͌̑͊̽͒͋̇̓̓̽̒͆̎̆͐̂̃̐̈́̿̆͒̈͊͒̾̓̇̈͋̏̀̃̆̅͋̂̄̆̅̈͑͂́́̈́̉̈́͋͒͊͆͊̃̍̾̎̿̑͐̓̌̿̃͐̏̎̌̇̈́̌̀̂̓̃̎̋̓̀̾̋̅̔͑̉̐̊̑͌̊̄̈́̓͆̊̐̄̉͆̊̏̽̌͗̃̈́͋̓͐̇̿̄͊̑̒̓̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ"̶̧̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̙̰̺̱͙̩̭͚̲̣͍̣̲̼͖͎̰͎͍̩͉̗̰̟̦̠̠̺̳̯̝̮̥̖͙͎͔͚̩̹̫͇̻͍̜͍̲̹̙̣͎̤̥̖̠̺̬͙̪̰͈͍̟̙̹̪̭̘̙̖̪̬̤͍̲̟̞̝̯͈̪͈̖̱̞̖̯͖͙̜͉̫͔̣̗̬̩̫̪̞͓͍̤̦͖̲̖̟̻̞͉̺̤̰̞̥̹́͊̋̓̑͒̽̉͒̂̋̀̋̍̔̽̍̓̋̊̈́̍̆͊́̒͑̈́̋̏͋͛́̓̑̈́̿̈́͆̔̑̓̏͒͗̓̎̓̄̔͑̈́̅̉̏͗̊̂̒̓̍̽̋̈̆̍̅̊̉̆́̍̽͒̇̽̉̄͛͐͛̀̀̑̅̂͐̔̈́͂̿͗͗̓̈́͐̉̽̈́͛̍̀͑̃͊̀̏͂̾̎̓̏͆̃͋͛̒̄͂́͊̅͐͂̋̀̍͗̌͊̅̾̇͒̊͛̄͗̐̉̋̈̑̎̏̋̀̈́̌͒͑̀͑̇͆̀̍͌̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̗̪̘̼͈̺͙͈̙̦̰͙̱̉͒͐̎͆̈́͑́̀̐̐̍̃̅̄͆́̔̈́̆̌̊̑̏̊́̅̔̑̆̍̀̎̇̋́͌̒̓̀̑̓̑̏̅̓̋͌̃̋̈́̑̀̎̑̇̀͐́̽̏͆̀̔͒̇̀̏̓͌̍̐̋͌̍̀͋͂͒̉͊̓́́̃̎̊̄͒̿̉̆̇̾̃̔͌́̅̄̓̋́͐͐̽͋̏͌͛͋͌̽̍͋̿͊͗͛̀̋̒͆͆̄̊͛̔̋̌͐̓̃̅́͐̿̀̀̆̄͑̅̈́̏̾̓͗̄̀͆͆̿̊͋̓͆̔̑̑́͐̂̽̈́͑̈̀̊͛̉̍͆̈́͛̇̑͐̅̂̽͛͗̾̀͗͊̆͆̑̃̑̓̀̒͊̽̀̾͗̂̈̿̂͂̂̿́͐͋͋͑̅͌̉̾͛͑̓̓͛̇́̉̌̈́̔̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠  
̷̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̗̟͔̻͎̬̦̘̣̲̖̲͖͖͇̬͙̘̜̜͎͈̗̰͍͚̠̬͔̪̣̱͈̳̝̮̺̫͉̳͖̺̣̟̪̳̺̤̺͇͙͈̙̰̥̬̭̠̟̮͒̋̔̏̂̊̎̓̉̃̑͋͌̅̓̀̿̓͛̋̉͐̑͐̂̓̓̈́̾͑͋͑̈́̈́͆̈́͋̄͂̊̊͌̍͗̎̈́͛͑̍̊͆̍͐̉̆̈́̓͂͊̇̐̇͑̾́̓́̆͆̐̽͐̍̑̑͂͗͗̀̓̏́̆̄̃̃̒̎̔́̋̋̋̄͛͗̽́̒͐͛͆̓͐̓̄̃͛̀̀͛͌͂̍̌̃̄̌͗̓̑̃̄̔̍͋͒̉͆̐̆̍̒̔̈̓̆̍͂̇͒̔̂̅̊̓́͋̅̏͗͒̍̈̈́̀͑̑̎̉͋͗̽̐͋̈͒͆̾͑͒̈́͂̔̄͒̽͂̑͌͊͑̃͌̉̈́͑̃̿̉̃̌̊͋̎̊̿͂̇̍̎̀̆́̃̉̄̂̒̇͋͐̈́̒̐͂̊̀̈́̉̄̅̽̑̑̀̂͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̵̧̛̛̦͔͇͖̗̺̟̲̟̱̥̍̋̌́̀̊͊͑̒̏̃̈́͒͒̊̊͑̑̿̍̈̓̒̔͌͗̐̎̓̓͒̃̒̋͆̂̉͛̄͊̌̿̑͌̈͋̀̈́͌̾̿́̿̆̃̂̈͋̒͌̃̇́̒̇̓̎̍̄̑̌͑̉̉̈̏̿̇̒̌̂͂͌̽̄͗̒̂́͋̃̒̓̓͆̉̈̽́́̉̈́̈̅͗͂͊̇̑̃͐̂͆͛̌̈̾̽̚͘̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͠"̵̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̞̪̘̮̥̝͚̠̳̥͖̪͎͙͖̮͍̯̻͕̯̹̼̦̟̯̞͚̹̲̲̳̺̱͕͈͚͉̤̼̫̱̻̯̝̱͈̞̹̻͕̯̱͖̲̠̝̝̰͙̖̝͔̱͓̘̤͖̪̜̙͍̫̙͉͉̭̤̦̻̗̲͕̠̦̥̩̳̻̮̺̟̻̗̬̤̦̞̜͚̝̟̱̭̺̲̻̩̯͕̣̤̜͍̲̘͔̮̦̟̘̥̭̝̺̗̯͕̙͍̝͍͇̞̠̜̪͙̜̬̮̲̦͚͔͈͓͍̩͍̮͖̱̭̥̰͖̱̗͚̪̝̭̗̤͖͍̲̹͙͎̲̪̻̮̳̬̫͉̺̭̰̗̗̘̞̠̖̠̲̟̠͍̳̥̼̩͙͇͈̝̟͙̮͙̼̟̳̖͇̞̲̮̻͎̜̱̻͇̭̝̗̮̝̓̀͛͐͊̆̎̐̍̎̓̓̀̎͌̂̒̇̇͆̓̏̒̒̀́̿̊̾̄̈̏̽͌̈́͌̈́́̽̓̈́̉̈́́͊́͌̃̌̐͂̅́̎̊̉̾͂̍́͗̂͋̐͊͒̋̈́͗̔̑͊͒̀̔́̈́̒̊͑̾͋̍̂̀̄͒͑̿̆̑̀̄̎̏́͊̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̶̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̛̜̣̪̱͍̭̪͇̣̬̟̦̦̪͕̩̤̪̝͓̟̪͍̠͓̯̲̥̥̳̟͙̙͓̬̭̬͕̻̞̘̱̙̭̹̮̜̻̩͙͖̣̗̯͙̝̲̲̩̞̟̦̩̪̩͙̣̼̥̤͓̘̼̖͎̝̬͎̙̠͕̳̳̲̞͈̲̲͉̦̱̲̪̺̳̲̻͚̗͎͉̥̜̗̼̱̤͔̗̣̗̪͔̺͈̥̪̟͈͎͇̥̤̠̦̤̝̺̟̣̤͙̣͉̫̫̭͔̫̗͚̞͈̐̃̇͒͐̎́͐̽̂͌́̄̾̀̆̉̕͘̚̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḫ̷̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̨͎͉̫͉̖͕͉̙̭͉̭̩̠̖͉̦͎̳͙͉̠̫̱̟͈͈̙̝̱͍̳̳̝͍͇̩̗̹̭̥̻͎̯̹̲̹̥͕̫͎̣͓̳̘̳̠͙̜̦̱͉̟͎͇̱̭̗͍̮̪̞̙̠̜͈̜̥͉͎̞͈̥͎̠̫͍̭͇͚̲̘̟̰̻̮͖̫̗͕̼̦̥̳̺̙̤̯̗̊̎͜͠ͅͅa̶̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͖̠̣̳̪̦̘͇̘͙̗̥͍̳͎̫̱͙͉͍̲̹͍̦͖̼̤̝͔̦̙̟̹̟̝͇̦̼͖̖̬̖͈̫̼̣͉̠͖̖͓̺͔͇̬̰̺̗͖̟̪̦̰̗͎͉͎͇̤̺̤̻̣̬̣̭̯̗̯̥̮̹̫̠͕͕̜͇͓͎͉̦̙̳͓̖͓̯̞͙̜̮͖̠̖̝͓̟̣͙̥̼͚̞͈̘̼̣̩͉̙͒̔͋̈̓̓̾̌̅͂̀͒̈́͋̈́̔͊͋͛́͋̈́̂̈͒͛͋́̌͋̈́͑͗͑̈́͊̈́͆̔̏̾̄̂͑́͂́͋̏̄̃̽͋̈́͌̃̓͂͐̌̅̃͗̔̄̒̿̾̊̐͋͂̓̂̀́̓̓̍̂͊̇͗̂̍̍́̂̔̔͂̔̔͑̔́̄͒͛̓͊̑̑͛̓͛͛̃͛̒͊͋́̀̀̆̋͆̆̾̈́̃͐͐͂̒́̈́̅̏̋̒̂̏̑̽͐̉͆̓͑̂̅͂̂͆͂̃̿͑͒̽̈̊̎͋̊́̿̈́̾̈́̈́̍͆͋͌̋́͆̀͛̅̀̓͑̓͑̍̃̓̔͑̓̾̊̈̈͊͗̓͋̔͆̈͒̏͋̿̿̉͑̈́͋̄͆̏͒͑̆̃͋͊͛̐̀͊͆̊̎͂̈̿̄̉̄̊̈́̅͊̋͐̈̋̈̓͐̾̃̋̿̍̽͗͊͐̋͑̅̌́͋̔͌͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̴̨̨̨̢̛̤̫̣̣̮̯͚͓͉͍̼͈̙̪̣̦͍͈̘̻̖̩̝̙̤͙͇̮̺͖̝͔̺̤̱͌̂̃͆͆̾̌̇̆̈̈̂͛̃͌̈́̍͊̓̈́͂͐̉͌̔̔̒̐̀͗̆́̌̋͐͒́̀̐͆͒͋͆͐́́̉͛̋̐̍͗̒̓̂̌̾̈́́͌̈̅̂̔͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅk̴̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͍̮̙̠͇͈̜͇̹̟͙̬̰̺̙͈̠̝̻̹͔̠͇̥͈̦̪̖̠̮̭̦̺̪̠̞̳̠̣̘̦̺͓̮̹̭̗̫̗̘̹͕͚̤̻̺̱͔͚͎̥͉̝̽̾͗̒́̀̾̄̈́̃͒̉͛̏͌̏̔̏͆̑̔̀̊̄͌̐̆͋́͗̐̂͊̽̈̃͂͒̊̏̓̓̏̆́̏͌͒́͗̍́͛̐̀͊̃̀̓͊́̿̆̅͋̆̄̒́͒̄͌̈́̀̍̍̽̆̈́̿̊͋̋͋͗̊͆̿́̒̈̈́͌̇́͌̓̊͋̌̔͆͂͒̉̄̈́͛͊̄̃̏͒̎̎̅͆̎̀̾̽̃̎̂̿̍̀̉̀̀̍͋̇̈̌̓̀̈́́̄͐̀͋͂̒͒͊̌̒̂̄͆̓͋͗̈́̀̓̿̓͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅs̴̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̞̠̼͙͓̳̦̱̼̝͔̘͎̣̮̦̭̲̻̥̬̤̫̻̯̹̭̙̫̠̖̺̩͔͖͔͕̜̙̼̱̗̯͖̗̠͍̫̲̳̼̣̪͇̺̹̜̼̺͔̝̣̙̹̻̘͔̪̬̤̜̟̘̩͈̟̤͖̤͈̩̙͇̤̗̰̰͚͙̬̣̤̺̹͉͚̯̠͚͔͉̖̼̪͇͍͙̤̞̞̪̟͔̱̬͔̩̹̰̭̈́̇̌̈́͛́̔̎͑̅͛̇̀͊̓̏̐̋̾͑̽͒̋̂̍͂͊̄̐̿̒̆͌͊̇̒̇̓̈́͒͋͛̌̍̓͐͒͐̓͒͂̈́͆͌̆́́̎̑͒̔̅̑̿̓̀̎̀͂̏̈̔̇͐̒̉̃̾͑̂̈́͂̊͌͒̅̈́̿͌̈͆̆̔̋̈́͋͑͋͛͊̂̊͗̑͗̂̍̆͋̈́̂̀̋̾͑͒̈́̀̆̀̐̆͂̆͛̒͐̉̉͗̾͌̉͛̋́̄̆̐͑̀͒͂́̈́̅͋̂̏̎̊͐́̄̾͗̑̂̓̀̓̈̃̅̇̏͒̄͑͋̋́̊̂̄͌̈́̏̋̅͌̃̆̑̒̾̏̃͌͋̈́̅͑͆̇̊̅̉̈͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ,̷̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̘̳͈̝̘̝̯͎̫͓̳̘̘̰̫̰̠̣̼̬͈̣͍̲͇̝̻͔͔͖̦̱͉̪̝̠͚̮̜̜̬̪̟̳̬̥̠̠͙̫̮̤̳̼̲͔̙̪͇͙͉͙̯̙̻̲̤̹̅͌̐͊̈́̈́̈́̔͐̎̋̃̄̃̑̀̈́͆́̆̓̍͂́̃͊̆̐̏̓͋̽̿̈̈́̈́̾́̇̽̓͒̉̀́͛͗̊̄̍͊̎̄͆̐͛́̎͛̋͑̑̈͗͆̆̔̔̎̏͐̈́͆́͆̅̿̇͌̂̋̉̀̿͌̎͒̄́̃̈́̓̆͗̓̋̌͒̓͊̄̌͌͛͊͆͛͒̒̅̈́͊̉̓́̀̀̎̄͑̒̈́́̀́̉̓͑̀̄̏̀̾͒̎̅̇͂̃͊̑̐̉̂̋́̊̂͂̉̎̔̏̃̅̌͐͐͌̿͋̍͆͂͗̓̒͌̋̀̏̏̄͌̎̊̌͌̅́́̃͊̈́̈́́̄̊͂̑̈̆̾̔̎̓̔̽͒́͆̏̅͌́̀͐͌̃̍̈́͂̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ"̵̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̖̤̤̱̳̦͍̣̲͇̯̺͚̝̳̹̞̮̯͉͓͔̪͇̫͕͕̪̗̹̤̖̖̼̥͈͉͈̱̣̣̞̱͓͇̻̮̯͇̮̬͈̰̯͙̗̬̘͚̯͈̝̻̮̗̞̭͇̫̼̩͔͚̖̼̙̥̮̲͈̱̜̫̹͔̹̦͖̭̖̖̞̭͚̼̩̠̬̦̗̟͉̲̿̄̐͋͌̏̌̾͒͛̓̀͆̀͒̔̋̀͂́̾̋͑͌̾̎͂̑͂̎̔̏̔͌̐͛̀̂̒̐̽̅̓̇̉̓͊́̀̃̓̀̀͋́͑̇͐̓̀͐̓̅̅̄̈̈́̐̊̇͌̿̓̽͛̏̀̏͂̈́̐͊͐̈́̐̌́̓͋̇̇͐̇̍̉̋͋͂͊̌̀͆͊́̌̎̆͑̊̔̌̆̐̀͋̈̈́̏̑̑͌̐́̇̎̓̿̈̄͒͗̀̈̽̈́́͋̔̃̓̋̌͌̐̉͒̅̋̀́̋̅͗̌͑͛̃̔͗̋̈̑̌̑̀̑̈́́̀̈́̽̒͛͛̆̀̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̪̭̗̙̳͖͓̼͙̯̹̜̼̬̫̗̭̙̞̩̞̰͔̠̫̰̯̱̣͍̼̟͔͚̻̩̲͚͙̬̤͇̪̪̬͈̻̭̗͇̘̯͖̹̳͉̖͙͇͚̘̫̩̮͔͕̼̫̠̫͕̼̬͎̥̼̜̳̦͕̝̳͔̝̮͎̱͈̮͚̘͇̯̞̟̩͖͈̻͔͓̦͚͙̭͇͚̳̘̣̼̘̮̙̰̼͚͚̮̣̗̖̞̻̲͙̞̥̞̮̦͈̩̫̤̼̭̪̹̱̯͕̫̪͖̗̜̳̜̞̝̟̲̞̥͉̘̼̣̦̣̬̩̜̟̺̻͙̦̮̦͖̲͉͙͚̥̥̗͓̘͉̦̳͓̣̹̮̟̞͕̯̥͈̩̫̮͖͕̼̹̘̗̼̗͙̺̪̜̪̦̱͇̮͇̖̖̘̘͖̻̻̻̞̣͇̫̞́̓̏́̎͐̌͐̅̎̐̿̃̒͐̆̇́̈̄̇͒̓͋̀͌̆͆̔̈́͋̈̀̂̆̀͛̓̋̌̑͋̾̅̌̉̍̈̑͌̿̽̓̔̓̌̓̃̑̄̈́̂̊͊͐̓̎̾̃͑̈̾̀̔͛̃͌̀̂̆͂̋͐̃͂̃͒̂̐̀̇͛̏̽͆̆͛͂̌̉̽̅̂̓̐̑̉́̒̇̍̀͆̔̽̇͊̽̓̍̂͋͌̾͆̐̉́̃̇̀̊͊̂̽̅̆́͂̍͂́̽͊͋̐͐̈́͊̏͋̏̀̒̅̈́͆̾̈́̿͌͗͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅḩ̶̡̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̯̰̤̹͚̹͉̼̥̺͖͚͍̯͎̖̘̤̹̱͈͕̼̰̪͇͚̲̜̠̜͖̜͈̘̹̥̟͉̗̬̦̫̣̫̞͍̝̣̙̦͕̲͉͉͔͉͖̞̲͖̮̠͍͎̰̭̖̝̯̼̯̼͎̱̖̞̱̗͍͎̙͓̳͚̮͍̖͙̖̖͇̯̲̺͔̩̦̰̤̮͖͙̻̱͖͕̱̯͕̲̦̖͎̲͔̜̘̗̘̦̤̖̲̜̫͇̣̭̝̰͙̹̙̲̲̹̼͍̮̘͙̠͓͇̯̪͕̳̭̖̫͓̼̫̱̜̥̠̭̠̦̦͈̩̼͕̮̲̝̟͖̣͉̫͉̰̭̯͈̭̣̱͚͉̩̮̟̘̝̤̘̹̯̃͋̿́̈́̋͐̿̃̽̔̐̿͗̈́̑̆̽̀̒̀̆̊̑͊͋̑̇̈́̄̋͒͋͒̓̀̓̌͑̃̂̓̐̃̔̆̅̍̇̾̂͂̿̊̌͛͋̏̿̑̄̑̾́̂̀̈́͋̓͒̈́̾̿̌͆̈́͛̇̑̍̂͑̈́͗͋̀̈̀̎̈́͐̑̎̏̌̿̿̈́̃̒̽̀́̉̈́̐̌̿͛̃̐̋̌̀̈͐̊̏̓̔̈́̍̀͒̅̐͗̀͋̐̄͌͑̐̍̌̑̂̈́̏̄̐̄̌̅̆́̊̎͌́̏̎̀̔͑̈́͌͛̒̈̊̅̔̏͆͐̒̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̵̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̱̖̫̬̝̗̘̱̘̹̰̠̖̙̼̝̥̰͉̲̹͕͙̭̗̝̩͈͍̼̞͎̜̣͍̹̝̰͎͙͖̣̞̺̳͇͖͎̳̝͍̼̞̜̝̜̫̮͎͉̮̮̦̝̻̺̝̤͔̫̘̦̖̥̝̱͓͈͇̺̱̺̩̦̖̰̯̤̠̖̲͙̝̭̭͍̫͔̠͉̞̺͇͓̖̳̙̪̦̩̥̭͇̳͈͎̪͔͍̜̻̹̓̀̃̃̇̇́͂͆̇̆̌̃̎́̏̈́̌̈͐̒̎̊̈́́̉̈́̉̀̇̈́̄̓̌̍̔̅̈́̇͑́̍̑̓̇͊̾̆̃̓̄̀̈͒̒̽̈́̈́́̅̒͊̐̓̿̀̉͆͆̃͐̎͂̅̎̈̉͒̈́̒͊̑͆̉̈́̒́̄̾̽͛̐̆͐͐͛̾́̏̋̓͐͑̑̐̄͑̑͌̔̈̃̿̎̋̀́̈̄͛̓͐͌̔͆́̍͂͊͒̄́́̿͛̀̀̓̊̽̋̽̆́̅̅͌̀͌̄̅̓̉̀̃̅̈́̐́̋͌̾̀̂̅̑͒͊͂̾͑̽̅́͗͊̋̃̈́̂͊̏̿͛͑̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛͖̪̗̲͎̪̭̭͔̰̞̼͈̦̼͔̪̩͖̮͓̙̯̜̠̼̰̝̙̖͔̥̠̠͉̼̬̫̤͙͚̙͖̟͉̰͍̣̤̳̗͕͖̫̳̩̯͓̖̥͈̩͔̩͙͔̮̻̠̠̰̹̼̲̝̲͎̺͕̠͈̰͓̱͔̣̼̥̹͇̪̙̗̰͍͙̳̼̹̘͈͉͔͓̬͉͙͕̤͇͙̼̹̭̣͉̗͎͇͈̲̜̪̬̝̩̪̖̻̤͇͉̠̻̻̩̩̜͔͉͖̭͎͓̱̘̳̝͓̤̼̤̹͚̬̻̣͉̮̼̺̥̣̥̰̝̣̣̖̺̤̩̘̦̱͍͖̜̞̩͇̗̠͖̹͍̦̱̗̘̼̞̳̥͔̥͕̞̳͉͔̥̤͎̳̲̰͇̺̹͉̭̅̒̀̿͊͛̑̒̅͗̿̀͑̐̏́̐̈́͗͑͐̇̓̇̈́̌́́̈́͐͗̿̍̓͆̍͒͆͋̃̉̊̾͒̿̑́̎̿̒̅̇̍́̒̄̑̔͐̑͒̍̑͛̽̌̊̍͗̈́̉͌̈͗̉́̃̈́̃͐̈́͑̏͌̓̌̈́̀́̀͑͛͒̀̎̑̑͗̀͂̍̅̃̇̉̏́̉̉̈́̈̀̈̍̈̀̽̀͋̏̌̅͒͂͒͆́̀͗̈̏̈́̓͐̐̿̓͒̂̉͒͗̿͆́̑̑̽̃̈̓͑́̐̊̉͒͑̔͛̌̈́͂̌́́͋̐͒͊̄̆͗͋̒̎̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̖͍̬͇̟̙̦͖͚̩̠̘͉̦̣̙̜̠̹̗͔͈̬̳̺̤̮͎̺͈̖̦̱̥͍̪̘͕̦̝̟̤͚̹͎̩̠̠̯̬̖̖̖̤̹͓̮̘͙̩̯͙̠̰̭̙͖͉̟͚̦͈̞̯͉̱͕͔͉͖̗̳̦͙͔͓̖̼̖̮̯̆̎̈́͑̏̊̅͗̎̃͆͊̋̇̓̊̿̋̂͌̈́̐̋͒́̊̃̈́̈͂͒̾̋̓̏͒̏̈́̐̌͂͆͑͋̃͐̅̈͗̃͂̀̾͒̔̇͛̉̃̍͊͛̀̅̾͗͆̒̀͆̿͋̐̔̀̈́̓̃̅̉̆̈́͂̓̆̈́͐̽̾́̅́̑̈́̽̔̍͊̈̓̿̀͂̀̇̀͛́̔̈̆̿̈̒̃̄̇̉̋͑̍̀̃̐̍͂͊̑͆̇̿͊̅̒͂̎͂̑͂̈̒͐͋̐̅̓́̆̀̃̎͛̄͆͛͛͗́͋̌̔̎̑̎̀̈͗̉͐̈͆̑̾́͌̿̔̎͒̌̆͛͐͆͗̊͊̅̌̓͋̉̏͊͋͒͗̽̋͗̀͆͑͐̏̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅa̸̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̛̫͔̼͓͓̰͕̦̟͕̱͔̟͖͉̠̰̖̙̞͙͔̙̗̬͖̞̱̜̼͔͚̞̘̼̜̲̲̩͍̠͚̮̭̩͉̣̩̜̳̻̭͈̖̖̟͓̺̳̠͇̥̹̺̺̯̟̺̠̺͙̣̝̭̥̳̣͚͔͎̳̘̣̮̯͖͈̱͉̹͓͓̙̟̳̱̞͉̖͍͇̦̞̳̲̜͓̯̗̥͙̙̩͈̣̥͖͉͎̤̪͕̭̠̤̫͖͈̖̭͕̱͇̯̪̙̙̞̫̬̹̱̟̹͙̦̲̿̐͑̔͊̒͐̔̈́̀̾̿͒͐́̂̀͒̈͒̐͆̀́̀̈́͌̋͋̎̇̈́͋̈́̿͒̉̐̈́̎́͌̃͒̑̉͗̈́͗̿̀̓̆̍͒́̎̄̋̾̀̆͐͊͊̉̇̐͊̀̃̊̌͒͂̂̿͗̌͐̀̄͗̀̾͆̂̐̒̒̏̀̌̈́̏͑͗̒͊̊͂͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỳ̸̨̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̢̛̝̻͔͖̳̜̗͓̳̙̹̞̰̥͕̪̯̜̩̣̮͇͉̲̭͉̜̱̦̰̗̱̥̥̞͖̩̟͇̦̥͔͙̥͇͎̯̤̰͚̱̠̼̰͔͇̭̙̘̫̩͎̪̭͉͙͓̲̝̝̜̬̣̘̞̮̩̣̣̞̦̙̝̳̞͚̗̖͔̤͈̥̣͕̩̗̮̝͈̟̬̠̝̹̰̯̗̝̝͖͓̥͉̦̖̘̱̲͕̬͔̤͎̬̘̼̖̦̻̳̖̳̖̬̮̲̫̦͕̝͔͇̹͙̱͕̺̤̜̖̳͎̩̫̺̟͖̰̖̭͚̞͓͎͙͍̗̮̗̻̫̯̝̩̭̣̭̭̝̞͚̹̤̞͈̯͈̲͓̜̺̠̮̤̙̥̠̻̮̭͉̘̽́̅̈͗̊̌́͐̇͛́̀̎̓̏̔̾̈́͒͆̆̀̾̉̽́͋̅̌̄̅̈́́̒̊̏̃͊̏̏̆̒͆͊͊̒̃̉̈̄͛͑̈̄͒̄̑̈́̔̾͂̒̓̃͛͆̇̋̊̀̒̽̍͗̓͌͋́̽́͌̽̀̉̓͗̐̃͂̔̈́́̽̉̋̊̍̑̅͆̒̎̃̇̒̔͗͗̑̊̈́̽́̌͌̇̋̃́̃͊͒̐̓̏̏̇̔̄̀̇͛̌̍̓̓̽̂̌̒͑̅͌͛̄͊͗́̇͛̅̓͆̾͋̃͂̾͂͆̄̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅś̴̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̙̳̤͚̣̘̠̦͔͓̮̜̲̳̹̥͉̘̦̹̬̗͎̹͕͔̖̰̪̰͙̼͍̜̟̘̘̭̫̤͚͎̭͉̳͇̲̳̝̼̰̺̣̠̫̣̰̦̞͈̰̼̲̼̠͇͉͚̥̦͙͙͈̤̫̮̻̳̹͚̭̯̠̹̬̱̬͖͖̦̬͉̮̲͙̺̲̻̝̙͖̯͙̳͇̣͓̣̼̞͚͙͖̪͎̝͙̹̻̹͓͙̱͈̟̺͈͍̥̪̳͈̮̜̮͍̩̳̮͙̱̳̟͙̙̬͖͍̼͚͍͓͓̺͇̟̺͎͙̺̜͉͆̾̉́̓͐̍̾̈́̈́͒͆̀̓̊̈́̂͋̓̇̿̅̃̈́͂͊̊̀̈́͑̀͒̽̿̈́̈́͒̉̔̾̏͌͗͆̓͌͐̑̄̒̾̔͌̽́͊̓͋̎͛̐̍̎͗̆͐͆́̓͐̓̀̍̃̽́͂̄͒̑̌͆̊́̈́͂͆͌̓̔͒͊̉̒̓̾͛͋̈́̅͂̒́̈̆̏́͋͒̄͒̌̈́̋̄̅̿̀́̈͑̊́̆̈́̎͐̋̔̈́͒͑̈̏͊̔͋̏̔͆͌̀͑̌͂͛͂͑́̾̐̍̑̒͊̓̇̎̆͒̎̽͆̈́̏͊̃̌̈́̈́̂̄̂̀̄̎̄̏͂̑̍̊͋̋̃̃̌̈́͐̒́̌͋̏̏̊̎̏̇̿͂̄͂̊̐͒͑͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̸̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͕̫̲̪̘̤̗̤̤̲͚̱̳̫̳̰̞̦̞̦̫͉͔͓̦͇̳̳͈̣͕̞̫̦̖̯̲̟͖̗̫̞̗͈̣̺̙̟̼̫̼͕̰͓̮̦̥̝̤͔͖̮̥̟̠̦̲̱͚͈̞͉̭̝̬̰̫͉̬͉͎̘̯̦͉̫̣̦̹̙̲͚̦̪͕͍̟̍́̓̈͆͆̀̍͋͒͒̂̿͊̓̈́̌̎͛̌̓͊̂͐̾̈́̉̿̀̂̀̑̈͒̒̈́̆̓̒̄̅̽̿́̉́͐̀̇̅͌̐̒͆̔̈́̋̊͐̈́̔̐͂̍̿̈́́͑͌̅̈́͒̾̇͗̾͛̽̑̀͆̎̍͗͛́̎͋̃̇͐̿̀͗̇̈́̈́͂̀̊̐̄̆͂̌̍̎̒̆͛̈͋͂̔̉̎̑̎̒̍͌̆̆̔̀͐̇̀̈̓̈̐̉̈́͆͒̾̇̓̊̽̆̔͛̌̽̎̏̀͆̌̇̅̂̃̇̓̓̊͒͛̍̄̌͌͗̆̊́̐̍͌̂̿̉͋̓̑̾̃̆͆͋͌̀́̆͊́̈́̌̒̂̋̄͐̽̉̌̎͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̢̢̼̼͍̼̖͓̻͈̠͕̭̗̤͎̜̣̗̥͙̼̳̰͚̫̩̻̺̩͙̗͎͈̪̟̗̮̖͔̩̮͖̹̻̮̼̺̺̠̣̜̜͇̝̙͓̫͔̱̮͎̬̮̯̯̮̤̪̱̯͕̱̞͖͙͇̣̹̜̫͉̮̮̻̥̮̝͈͕̘̪̗̞͙̱̻̤̄͐̐̋́́͐̊͗͛̓̃̆̎̒̍̾̔̀̇̀̏̔̃̈́̂͋͑̃́̈́̑̽̋̈́͋͒͂͊͋́̋̓̽̎͐̈̾̋̂͌͋̓̋̎̇͊̋̂̀̉̅́͒̀̂̋̃̆̑͑͛̍͗̓͗̆̐̌͛̏̂̇̒̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ"̴̡̡̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̥̘̣̩͕͇̬͍̬͎͙͙̖̲̤̝̩̜̗̣͍̗̟̭͕̟̖̦͔̦͈͉͎͍͚̙̪̫̥̣͉̪̼̘͎̥͙̙͓͓̙͍̻̳̳̥̻̭͎̠͙͔̙̠̟̙͙͉͓̤̖̤͙̟͕̤̘̤̝̝̠̱̙͙̦̝̖̻̗̳͓̟̮̱̱̮͎̰̤̰̞̹͈͎̳͙͍̜͉̦̬͙͉̹̤̀̐̉̈́̈́͐͌̔̀̂͂̎͆̉̒͒̂̏̄͗̏̄̔́̉́̀̑̄̍́͛͐̃́̎̆̃̉̈́̎̑̇͆́̅̈́̇͆̀̈͗̀̆̃̎̋́̅͗̈̃̍̈́̋͐̓̓̏̄͋̎̆̉͒͛͛͑́̓̿̀̓̑͛͐̌̎̊̒̾̈́̀̃̿͊̈́̾̓̑̉̄͋̓̔̓̀̾̿͆͑́́̀̏͌̏́͋̈́͒̌̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅI̴̡̧̢̡̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̟̰͉͖̠̟̖̝̯͕̭͓͈̥̫̯̼̮̬̮͎̤̲̯̰͎̼̠̻̖̩̥͕̲͕̭̦̜̹̳͚̻̫̝͕͚͚͕̳͖̥̖̲̝̠̭̩͍̦̫͔̰̗͛͂͊̾̃̾̌̄̄̓̾̏̆̍̏̑̀͋͛̀̔̓͂̇̈́͋̔̌̓̂̈́̌̊̃́̏̐̄̆͂̑͂̊͋̾̐̈̆̀̏͗̇̎̓̒̌̒̉͋̑̅̑͌̄͛͊͂̑͒̃̀͛͑͒̂̈́̅̃͗͆̈́̈́̆͛́̑̀̈́̑̈́̽̒͑̇͂̐̇̋̆͂̇̆̾͗̉̔́̔͛̒̐̒̈́̋̔̂͑͌͑̍̌̈͊́̀̌̈̏̃̀͑̄̇̏̋͂̄̿̊͐͊̅͊̾̈̔͊̍̉̄͒̓̀̏̋̋͊̐̉̓̽͑́̍̎͌̋̀̆͂̐̔͋͌̂̇͌͛͌̓͗̉̈́̀͑͐̂̃̿͑̏̍̌̋̑͆̽̋̋͛̒͂̐̂͐̐̀̽̂͌̈́͛̉͌̅͋̍̓̏̈́͛͌̈́̂̒̑̈́͛̃͊́͐̇̓̇̽̂̈́̓̄́͑̒̏͗͆́͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̢̡̛̛̛̛͓͙̻͚͇͕͍̠̣̲͍̠̻̜̯̙̟̣̲͖̪͉̣͓͚̬͓͖̞͖̝̭͕̟̜̲̬̩̙͍̮̦͍͔̱̲͈͎̰̰̣̤̤̼̟̩͖̹̠̦̦̞͎͗̆́̓̍̾͐̒̐͒̓̆̉̅̑̋͋͑͛̉͛͐̊͗̄͒̒̓͐̋̐͊́̆̇͌͐͋̂̔̃̓̏͂̆͒̉̀̀͂͐̔̓́̀͋̇̂̆́̊̔̌̍͐̄͆̔̈́̀̄̀́͋̂͑́͊̽̋̀̑̐̓̓͐̏̉̈́̌͆̇͋̀͐̀͑̇̓̄̓̓̋̌̈̽̉́̌̏͊̔̂̒̃̃̈́̍̅̿̿͑̋̈́̿́̓̀̈́͆̂͊͒̈́͂̀͑̀̍̉̃̊̅̒͛̿̏́̌̀͗͗̾̃̏̈́̉͛͛͆̄̀̅͌̄̒̈̾͗̓͛̅̅̿̎̍̐͒͛͛̑̄̔̅͂̏̓̑̀͛̍̀̃̑̾̎̍̑̄͛͐̅̓͋̆͂̌̒̐̇͋̆̌̏͊͛͑̒̄͑̈́̓͋͑͌̐̂͐͛́͋̈́̉̍̍̾̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅš̶̢̡̢̨̨̧̧͇̼̯̱͍̥͖͖̟̩͍̙̤̟̤̲̥̝̮̬̣̫̙͈̱̳̭̼̻̪͉͇̥̺͇̩̖̖͖͔̗̝̖̩̹̟̲̼̠̬̠̙͛̀͐̏̂̇͋͊̎͊̓̒̈͒̾͐͋̇͐͌̐̈́͛̓̽͒̄̀͊̆̀͑̍̉̇̀̏̇̿̈́̿̀͗̈͛̌͊̈́͋̐͑̓̏͆͋̊̿͛́̑͑̐̌̈̿̎̋̃̊̾͂̑̚̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅę̵̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̛̛͔̩͖̳̹͉̹͉̞͖͍̻̗̲̪̞̻̬̞͔̺̰̠̮͈̝̟̖̲̖̥̬͓͈̞̼̯̼̬͖͔̘̮̪̭̖̬̻͙̥̲͓͚͇̪̯̤̰̘͈̼̪̼̣̜̭͉̥̩̖̳̹̦͈̩͕̬̣̝̦̣͓̜̖͎̺̮̹̝͖̖̥̝̭̦̖̳̟̮̥̖̼͉̭̞̠̯̦̩̻͕͔͚̤̮̠̼̳̪̫̩̼̗̝̻̲̦̗̠̙̙͓̜̺̘̤̿͐͊̊̾̈́͆́͌̇̍͛͗̓̓̄͂̄͛̀͐͂́̇͂͒̈́͋̒́̿͌̈́̃̂͋́̀̈́́͐̈́̿͌̌̂̒̐̈́̓͆̏̓͑͌͋̽̋̓͛̄̏͛̑̎̄͗͗̾͐̇̄̐͌̓̍̈́̑͋̓̓̈́̀̓͆̏͆͌̈́́̃́͌̊̌̊́̇̎͌̿̆̑͂̓̐͒̇̃̾̆͗̉̈́̈͑̈͌̈̄̉̾̄̏͂͒̐͐̇͋̌̌̿͐̅͛̐̇̄́̾̆͋̈́̍̋̑́̋̓̉̐̈́̉͆̉̿̎̔͌̊̾̀̈́͑̂͒̅̓̎̈́͋̅̓͗͐̈́̂̀̊͛̃̍̏̄̍̔͑́̒̃̈͌͗̋̋̅̏͂̎̓͑̉͑͗̄̒͋̽̾̾͛̌́͒̈̋̄̌͛̈͆͒͑̉̐̀̽͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̵̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̖͖̱͎̞͓̟̮̘͖̮̥̣̞̲̠̙̲̦̯̬̰̣͇̖̗͖͉̩̣̰̟̘̹̰̟̭̳͖͎̲̪͈̘̬̤̘̯̜̜̰̣̯̙̱̻͕̱̹̬̻͖̹͈͔̣̩̹̙̗̪̗̻̮͓͚̼̣̮̯͎͕͈̤̥͉͙̰̫̘̥͎̻̹̻̮̜̦̲̳̯̲̭̠̺̹̯̟̞͙͖̱̭͚͕̜̟̯̬̱̜̩̯̫͍̣̮̖̺̘̺͓̫̙̝̞̘̲̗̻̠̩̳̜̗̯̩͉̝͈̮̱̣̥̹͈̘̙̳̙͓͎̠̬̲̟̙̥͚̫͈̗̳̟̜͙͉̭̰͈̭̘͎̦̖͔̟̎͗̈̽͆͊̾̔̈̑̂̉̍̃̎̓̄́̍̾̅̀̆̈́̋̌̑̀̍̀̈́͐̔͌̓̊̎̈́̄̋͊́̄̅̑͊̌̀̓̎̈́̏͋̄͋̉́̎̑̓̃̄͒̽̂͌̄̈́̓̉̀̔̓͐̒͛͊̀͆̋̆̿́͊̏́̆̋̐̓͊͒̓̃̍̔̆̈́̾̐̽̊̀͌̌̒̽̌̂̄́̓͆͒̓͋͆̓̾̀̉̆̄̐́̓̑̊̔̐͗̽̋́̉̉͋̽͒͂̊̈́̔̈́̂̃͊̋̈́̓͗̋̃̆̈̀̆̍̉̔̀̂̎͑͂̓̀̑̽̋͑͊̉͋̐̍́̎̈́̾̏̂̑̆͋̆͌͂̀̏͒̄͊̊͗́̀̾̃̈̏̀̓̂̓̓̀͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅi̸̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̼̬̝͙͔̗͓̰̦̮̗͍̺͉̮͚̼̻̳͕̖͎͈̞͚͉͇̹̗͙̬̖̦̯̠͈̬͔͓̮̺̦̟̪̱̞̻͚͍̳̻͇͖̫̣̱͑̊̑̒̒͂̀̓͒̍̆͋̀͆̾̍̒͗͋̈͑͗̎̓͊̀̔̌̀͑͛̽̄̊̈́̈́̊̈̈̐̈̎̉͑̇̀̔̍̈́̇̈̈̔̈̃̑̽̊̂̾̀̈́̋̇̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̘̪͔̺̲͎̤̞̳̫̜̱̦̯͚̯̲͓̻͕̞̂̊̈́̋̒͆̽̂͂́̀̀̌̓̐̈͗̾̓̆̄͐̽̅̾́͗̉̈́͂͗̋͗͑́̀́̽̂̄̃̈́́̃̒̈̓̒̏̀̊́͑͌̈́̿̎̄̆͗̽̔̉̓́̇̓̊͗͐͆̍̐̅̊͌́͑̆͑̍̆̀́͒͐̆̽̊͐͊̀͋̌͒̿̏̒̈́̆̑̃͊̍͐̈̀͒͒̌̃̀̊̍̓̊̒̎͋͐̌̄̒͆̓̾̂̿̎̔͂̋̃̊̐̃̌̎̑̂̌̓̽̿͐͗̏̌̇͒̎̿̇͑̍̀̒͐̀̇̔̀̈́̋̃̀̂͛̒̅͐̋̊́̈́̀͛͂͒̾́̆̅͐̈́͐̑͒̿͒̐͆̃̈́̽̄̈̃̀̈́̉͗̉̊͆͌̍͊̇̑̅͛̈́͒̒͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ư̵̢̧̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̼͖͎͚͕͕̞͎̻̻̜̗̤̪̪͙̤̖̤̤͎̣͈̺̜̩̪̙̳̩̻̮̟͓͓̞̹̞̦̯̜̞̞̯͙͕̞̟̼̭͚̲̤̤͖̗̦̬̳͍̳͔̪͓̘͙̖͍̥̝͉̤̻̦̳̘͕̪̲̙͉͍͓̠̺͓͊͂̾̏͂̈́̾̈́̐̀͑̈́̏͑̈́̒̄́̒̾͑͑̏̀̈́̑̊̿͐̆͒̆́̍̃̇̐̏̀̆̂̊̒́͊̏̀̎̊͒̃̄̀͆͗͑̅̀͊̎́̌̌̃͗̔͊͗̐̽̎̂̄̆̎̏͆̒͂͗̇͆̾̒͛͑͌̅͒̽̍̔͛̊́̆͋͆̀̎͐̅̉̿̔͆̓͛̐́̇̓̄̑̿̈́́̉̈́̅̓͆̏̉̈́͛̍͑͆̔̾́̀̒̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅs̶̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̡̛̼̤̞͖̰͙̘̜̝̺̙̫̘͙̭̜̦̳͍̘͖̮̮͚͈̱̠̭̰͙̝͖̰͉͍̦̩̮̭͍̞̭͓͈͇͖͕̣̜̥̣͚̮͙͔̣̦͙̭̮̫͈̺̤̭̣̞̫̺̠̞̘̬̜̱̱̼̫̤̦̣̗͖̺̮̟̪̱͖̭̭̱̰̬͔̗͍̘͖̳͙̤͙̹͚̰̳̜̖̮͖̗͔̺̬̯̗̯̪̠̫̥̗̞̫̱̜͈̰̱̥̪͎̤͕̘̘̣̰̝̪͕̙̤̹͖̣̬͖̦͈͇̪̳̙͙̺̜͓͔̫̮̝͔̙̫̦̠͓͖̙͙̩̯̝͐̍̈́̅̈́̑̒̽̀̍͑̍͑̍̍̌̋͆̓̓̊̎̎̈́͗̃͗̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅl̴̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̛͔̺̘̪͙̪̰̝̣͈͉̼̪̺͔͉̲͙͈̖̺̼̹̘͈̰̗̻͕͈̬̳͈̝̲̟͈̺͉̤̤̯̺̮͓͎̮̮̥̝̱͚̦͖̜̙̮͈͍̞̹̠͕̗͇͍̤̮̭͉̗͖̞̤͙̱͈̟̪̰̣̦͈̻̲̫̤̣͔̤̯̳͚͉͓͙̳͓̳̜̘̰̺̙͚̫̙̝̭̳̠̞̱͍̮̮̱̱̞̦͇͓̰̗̳̼̹̹̦̳̖̹̳͍͈͎̜͚̜̼̮̳̠̙̳̤̱̟͓͙̺͚̬̲̥̼̹̣̖͊̃̆̽̋̈́̂͒̽̾̐̈́̋͊̂̾͒̿̈́̀̋̉̓͗͂͒̋͒͐̌̒̈̈́̈́̎̊͌̀̏͌͒̒̈́͊̏̏̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅÿ̵̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛͓̻͈̖̖̘̝̲̣̣̳̰̣̟̰̰͔̲̰̠̜̜̹̹̜̬͓̦̟̱͇̳̠̝̹̱̹͙͙̠͔̘̗̜̻͇͈̦͔̖̫̼̹̬͇̰̣̥̩͈̖͓̦̺͔͊͌̐͊̐́̎̐̏͑͒̇͂̃̐͗́͐͗̔̿̽̂̂̆̇̽́̏͒̌̀̄̋̽͊́́͑̓̆̊̏̒̇̑͆͛͂̔̓̀̃̓̐̈́̎̌͐͌͌̅̑̈̎͒͐͛̄̅͊̂͋̿̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̢̡̻̣̘̠̥̼̗̥̮̭̪̳̘̟̪̹͍̲̦̹̭̹̳̣̘̹͉͚̱̹͍͇̠͈̽͂̊̇̈́͑̇̈́̆́̍͂̑̈́̏̀̽̐̃̏͑́̽͐͊̈́̐̃̉̆̒̽̀́̓̒̒͌̆̓̾̃̈͐̂̾̔̇̎͛̂̓̆͌͂̽̏̄́̌́͒̈́͐̂͊͂̎̌̀̂̄͊̄̇̎͌̃͊̌̅̏̽̋̅̇̈̎̈́̏̾̈́̍̀̂̿̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅg̸̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̼̫̣̦̙̜̗̰̱̻͈̝̬͖̱͎̥͔̣͕̬̙̙͕̮͙̭̭̯͉̱͉̯͓͙͚̬̺͎͎̭̪̝̮̹̩̫̬̝̤͚͕̫̬͔̱̦̲̰̗̪̲͈̠̮̪̙̳̬̭̼̗̜̖̥̰̦͍͎̫͖̪̻͕̰̮̼̻̹̞̱̭͍͕͓̪̬̯͊̐̈̉̿͛̀̇́̆̓̔̌̓̊̓̅̓͒̒̿̎̀̊͋͛̋̒̿̋̇̄̈́̿̍͛͆̈́͗̔̎͛̈́͒̏̑̐̊̒̉̏͐͐͆̎̓̐̔̒̇́́̿̔͂̃̎̋̐̒̈́̿̈́̍̄̓̐̋̄̈͆̌̑͌́̈́̑̈́̃̾̒͊̇́̀̑́̐́̏̎̒̌͂͆̆́̅̏̈́̀̋̒̈́̉̋̀̋̃͋̊̃̍̾͋̋̄̓́̌̄̇͛̓̋̌̊̋̓͊̄̏̂̈̾̇̔́̇̆̄͋̑̇̐̆̈́̐̈́̔͌́͗̅̌̈́͗̔̑̒̍͋͗̏̓́̋̊̐̿̍̋̉̓̈̉̀͌́̽͐͛̾̽̎̎̿̃̃̆͆̏̍̆̏̍̾̐̂̋͋̇̉͗̊́́̅̂́̎̽̑̓̽̓̓̆̓̅̂̂̒̾́͌͐̅̈́̓̂̃̓̿̈́͒̔͆̃̒̆̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̧̼̦̟͙͈͈̠̠͔͇̻̤̯͕̪̯͚̩̗̹̜̦̭͍̪̹͍̩͖̤̼̜̠͉̗͍̣̲͇̫͇̱̳͈̥̭̣̝̰̻̣͇͔͍͇̤͙̭̞̮̘͇͙̺̳̞̥͙͔̭̖̝̲͖̟̲̲̝͎̭̭̝̗͔̺͉̺̱̰̟̺̼̜͈͉̖̺̖̘̟̺̤̦̫͔̥̱̞̻͕̦͔͙͔̖̺̘͇̗͕͔̜̟̗̬̯͚͔̳̩͔͉͙̜̼̠̟͍̪̫͙̹̤̖͍̥̤̯̜͓̝͈̪̠̼̬̱͕̰͖̯͔͉̱͎͚̻͎͔̮̖̰͕̩̮͙̼͙̰͕̪̮͔̟͎̫̲͚̫̥̳͍̝̖̯̮̞͚̙̦͕̹̪͚̪̖͙̝̖̝̜̲̜̭̩̬̜͔̲͍̺̻̠̬̥̰̪̤̬͎̱͎̤̖̳̯̬̅̏̆͐̒̽͌̋̿̌̐́̓̃͛̉̈̅̌̾̋̂͋̄̓̋̃̏̃̽́͐̔̍̓͒́̆͌́̌̈̇̈͗̃̑͒́̎́̀̎̽͛͊̐͐̊̈͒̒̏͗́̂̓̑̒̅̈́̄͑̏̓̂̒̂̃̔̂̋͆̏̾͛̓̓̉̈́̇͊̂̋̏̄̈̄̉̉̈́̍͗̃̆̈́̈́́̈̓͋̀̽̃͐̉̍͌̃̒͋͒́̊̿͐̈́͑͊́̽͐̊̀̔̑̄̆̋͆̓̈́̊͋͌̓̆̋̽̓͂̈̇̒̊̽̈̓̊̌͆͆̋̿͐̆̄̈́͑̋͐̊̓̽͊͒̿̔͂͋̉̔̎̌̉͛͛̌́͒̿̒͑̊̓̄̈̃̃̿̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̩͖͙͔̯̹̮͎̜͚̹̘̙̮̲̺̠̲̟̘͙̣̝̣͔̼͕͈͖̩̹̩̤̹͕̜̦̖͚̙͇͚̯͈͈͙͖̤̝̬̗̲̳̳̖̱̯̟̺̼̱̩̯͈̱̝͚͇̳͙̖̱̯̞̞̜͎͙̹͍̫͎̲̞̜̭̳̼͕̜͉͚͈̮̖͉͉͎̬̖̦̖͉̖̭̰̗̩̫̦͙̘̝̮͇̹̩̝͓̤̲̞̮̗̬̳̥̭̹͎͚̣̳̯̤͔͓̯̺̱͉̮̟̣͙̹͓̙̮̫̦͉̩̮̪̍̿̒̓͋́̊̌̾̈͌̇̇̐́̄͛́̑̾͗̃̾̊͂̆͋̈́͆͆̂̀̍̉̈̉̑̈́͗̃́̓͐̿̈́̽̈́̌̃̽̑̿̓͋̌͊̂͑͆́͒̈́̀̄̂͂͐̓̔̃̌͂̓́̓̀́̃́͑̐̍͊̓̊͊̏̓̐̉̒̉̈́͑̈́̔͛͐̀͐͛̉̈̉̃̂͐̽́̽͑͐͒̾̑͆́̽̿͑̀͂̊̀͐̓̾̿͒̎͐͛̅̔̍̂͒̋̽̎̿̂̈́̿̌̅͌͒͌̀̈̃͛̇̎̆̽̈͂̅͑̈́́͆̒̋̽̅̍̊́̓͊͊̓̉̄̋͆̄̒̂͛̋̏̐̓̀̈́̎̀̐̑͆̒̀́̓̽̀͐̓̃́̅̋͗́̏̔̃͛͗̇̈̾̔͒̽̇͒̀̃̆̍̿̎̑̄̈̌̔͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̮̪̝̞̗͙̗̞̥̺̼̙̫͍̝̣̮̪͖͎̝̩̰̞͖̼͓̖̱͎̺̦̲̯͇̱̼̳̺̘͔̮͙͚̤̥͔̫̲͙̤̙̮̣̤̝̞͙͉̼͕͕̙̦̮͙̬͉̑͋́̌̾̊̀͛̄̓̋̿͊̒̐̿̏̋̓̋͛̄͋̇̽̈́̎̍̏̃͌̀̄̌̊̈́̽͑̍̌́͂͒̍̑̈́̓̔͒̌̓̀͊̏̎́̒͋̾̈͐͒̈́̀̓̂͆̃̅͆̋͌̄̽̽̾̎̆̋̀͋̿́̎͑̐̈́͊̀̇̇̂̿̍͑̄̾̍̐͆̈́͆̉̔̊̿͆̋̓̄̾͛͗̑͒̑͊͌̆͛̈́̀̍̈̈̋͂͑͛͒̉͗͆͐̀͛̆̾̽̒̑̉̅̋̊͗̏͆͊͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅi̷̧̢̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙͙̫̯̰̰͎̺̗̤̲͖̙̱̞̙͈̦͚̩͓̱͍͇̫̟͔̼̬̫̩̲̪̞̣̤̟̦͉͓̟̦͓̱̐̓̎̃̾̄͛͑̔̄̽̏̔̽͐̽͂͌͗͛̌͛͆̃͑̅̂̅̍́̈́͒́̆͗͛̌́͊̈́͆͛͋̏̏́̈̈̔̅̈́͂̋̈́̈̓̿̌͑̈́̔̊̓͐͌͋͊͐̈́̆̍̊́̃̏̏̏̀̌̋̾̆͗̏͌͂̂́̈́̍̒̃̆̍͑̈́͆̈̎̀́̋̀͋̈́̏̇̋͋̾̅̋́̽̊͒̓̍̊͒̽̀͐̐̔̈̋̃̈́̍͆̀̈͑̈́͌̅̃̇̊̀͒̐̈̒̒̐̓̿͆̔̾̇̌̔̀̅͋́́̔̽̈́̎͛͊̆̿͗̿̾̈́̌̓͆̇͛̊̉̂̀̀̓͛̀̈͛̅̊̊͗͌̾̐̓̈́̋̈́̽͒̿̇͛̔͂̎̇́̎̊̉̋͌͂̓̿͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅt̶̢̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̼̩͔̠̥̺͖̝̻̗͙̪̗̱̠̰̜̰̯̖̮͈̭̤͓̫͙͎͇̥͙̦̥̠͙͉͎͕̱̖̦̖̲͈̗͙̩̞̫̜͔̻̤̫̖̹̖͇̟̱͔̬͕̲̣̫̻̱̔̽̆̀͗̾͊̈̉̐̌̔̃́̊͛͗͊̂͋̀͗̄͛̈́̿͂͗͒͐̋̓̔̽̆͆̊̍̀͌̈́̉̃̿͒̈́̂̿͊̍͒̀͌̎̄͛̒͒̊̑͊̂̒́̈́̑̎̅̃̃̓͂͑̂̎̓̑̅̾͗̍̒̾̂̆͌͂̍̔̓͒̽̈̑͋̀̄̆̿̀̀͐̎̑̇̂̈̄͊̀̐͗̅̈́̽͌̏͐̾̐͂̈́̔̓͗͆̈͒̑́͐̒̓͒̐̓͆͑̈́̓̀̀͗̀̈́́̈́̉̽͌̓̊̀̑̎͋̽͗̿͆͛̆̃͛́̃̍̓̉̐̄͆̆̔̍̀́̀͗̄̀͗̇̔̾̋̄͛͐̐̽̀̿̂͐̎̊̋̓̌̆̊͛̾̈̎̉͆́̎̎̄̉̈́́͐̎̈̄̔̄͑͐́́͋̇̾̈̈́̿̋̌̀͌̌́͆̑̔̔̃͑̊͌̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̷̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̦͍̮͔̣̰̠͍̩͈͚͖̘͙̤͉̩̖͍̬̤̥̝̹̙̬̘̬̤͕̬̘͇̜̟̩͍͚̤̩̞̯̫̪̜̠̭̖̝̱͉͓̩̘̟̭̼̗̗̤͚̜̲̺͖̝͔͕̖̣̻͉̩̱͓̰͔̘͚̘̟̳̻̣̩̗̮͕͔̟̰̺̱̜͔̩̭̝͚͕͙̖̯͕̟͉͍̘̤̹̱̰̗̖̰͈̤̫͉̺̱̥̱̥̟̱̯͈͓͇͇̳̯̬̜̲̙͎̪͕͉̰̹̤̗̜̦͖͓̻̘̜͎̣͖̘̼͍̳̥̠̪͇͔̲͉͚͎̯̦̥̝̲͎̯̗̰̹̗̪̬͎̗̮̘͖̙̜̘̹̻̲̗͕̤̮̘̳͓̬̹͉̹̠̲͇͎͊̄͊̓͛̎͛̋̃̄̇̒̍̓̔͂͛̒͆̽̀̂̈́̒̓̿̑̾̂͗̒́́͆̇̋̇̇͊͂̇̂̀̓͛̒̇͌̆̿̅͐́̐̀̈́̽̈́̆͐͐͋̀́̑͆̌͐̒̿͊́̋̄͐͋̌͌͐͑̏͗̇̉̒̄͛̂͊͗͂͐̏̅̎̎͆̈́̾͐͊̾̄͂̏̈́̀̓̈́͗̋̄͒̇̒̂̏̈́͋̾̀̈́͛́̀͂̔́͂͗̂͋͋̈́̓̍̓̍̈́̿̓̽̐͋̈͆͋̏́͗̿̑̌̀̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̶̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̪̼͚͇͎̫̭̜̳̦̥̗͈̞̰͚̟̭̘̲̭͓͚̘̱̮̮͈͇͔̤̟̹̬̰̞̤̯͍͔̦̮̤̼̩̜̠͙͉̖̻͓͙̟̝̺̜͍̺͕̝̣̭̬̰̝̦̥̰̗̱͕̣̙͕̘̏͊̈̉͐̈̉̾̓̈́̀͗̈̆̅̆̅̇̏̇̏̋̂͌̒̄͐̈̏̌̒̆̅͋͑̒̄̈́̓̈́͊̂̈̀̐̏̊̿̆̌̍͗̌̓̽̄͗̀̏̂̐̐͒̈́̊̐̓͆͆͛̑̀͋̾́̾̊̀̂̅̋͑̋̀͑̇̈́̽̉̒͒͋͒̉̐̄̒̓͊̇̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̷̢̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̘̻̱̦̠̖̲̰̼͓͈̪͔̹̯̞̣̼̬̖̖̠͚͈͈̻̟̦͎͕̝̬̱͉̯̻̝̗̪̥͉̻̦̹̯͚̼͍̠̹̱͕̱̪̤͍̝̹̖̪̪̲̣̗͍̳̘̘̭̮͍͎͇͉̝̝̙͓͈͕̤̳͍̭̜̙̥̹̩̺̱̲̤̩͈̥̪̤̼͈͖̰͈͚̝̣̱̙̳͈̭̘̮̦̺̼̼̠͔̗̞̹̩̜͕̠̱͇͚̰̗̟͙̮̮̮̼̞͓͉͎̺̯͉͈̻̭̳̗̞̬̖̹̻̥̘͖̙̯̪͕͕̞̣̮̩̠̩̯̻̥̖̖͙̳̲̠̜͍̲͙̤̺̙̠̲̳̯͚̰̘̲̮̹̺̲̭͖̟͍͉̜̣̱̻͚̭̙̺̺̻̣̙̦̭̖͖͓͍̞͇̪̩̱̰͖̟͇̾̿̄̋̈͊̈́̅̋̊̃͋̾̈́̅͆̌͆̔͑́͑̈͛̎̋̔̑̄̓̒͛̇̎̋̀͌̂̂̃̋͗͑̾͐̄͋͆͛̂͗̋̾̄̎͗̒͌͊͒͂̈̈́̌͆́̾̅͂̓̈́̊̑̊͆͗̎́̒̅͛̌̇͂̌̅͊͌͛̈́̾̎̊̾̈́͒̈͐̇̇͊̋̿̓́̊͑̆̍͒͑̃̌̈́̂̏̈́̿̅̐͆̆̌͐͛͂͋̈́͑̆̍̒̀̽̋͐͑́̉́̈́̄̉̈̉̏̈́͌͂̀͛͆́̒̄̎͌̉͒͛̑͌͌͌͗̓̓̂͛͌̿̈́̅͂̈́̇̃̿̔̐̊̿̏̾̒̀͒̿̀̆̉̅̈́͗̍̇̄̐̃̇̉̔͋̿̑̈͋̈́̑̔͆̇̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̜̮̲̣̣͎͙͈̟͈̣̘͇̙̝̦̜̼̳̠̫̰͈͓̻͓͚̘̙͉̞̖͕̭̰̯̻͔͚̺͓̩̦̠͉͉̹͖̘̲̣̜̙̣͙̠̥̙̙͎̳̙̮͓̩̺̲̱͉̰̠̪̣͙͈̲̣̪͖̞̰̦̟̭͎̮̺̩̗̰͓̩͚̘͔̼̦̲̝͇͍͚͕͍͍̭̭̞̞͍͍̗̤̝͔̬͓͕̥̭̥̭͚͕͙̜̙͙͓͍̳͍̣̠̟̣͇͓̦̤̥͓̥̱̻̜͈̯̭̣̩̼̦̥̫͙̳͕̺̠̹̺̪̹̦̰͖͇̣̙̙̯͖͍̲̩͓̮̯̩̰̱̣̱̭͙̗̻̹̫̙͎̫̙̬̤̯̰̖̙͇̘̻̞͇̞̻̖̼̣͖̻̻̦̹̞̼͕̮͚̬͗̓͒̂̐̋́̈́͂̆̔͌̽̒͗̌͛̒͛̈́̓̉̿͋́̀̈́̌̈́̌̾̔̈́̈́͐̓̂̏́͛͐̓͐͌̎̒͌̈̓̒̏̓̉̾̃̈́͗̂͊̏̀̄̎́́̈́̾͆̑͆̾̐͊͑̐͆̎̊͑̏͑͒̌̽̎̿͋̀͒̄̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̵̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̫͇̣͎͚̥̬͍̥͔͉̮̻͉̪̮̯̠̗̬̦͎͍̳̳̭̦̬͉͔͔̰̮̣͉͇͖̥̖͙̬̖̰͎̜͙͇̜͖͕̺̗̭̗͔̯̞̹̦̣̘̪̝͎̠̖̳͖̗͎̩̹̯̱̳͖̩̗̖͓̘̺̠̩̞̫͍͖̘͕͖̱̪̥͈̫̝͔̝̩͍̟͎͔͙̘̗̣͙̬͔͎̼̭͙̪̜̻̺̰͍̦̻͔͕̲̞̺̫͉̬͚̖̹̱̞̫̜̫͍̜̝̦̠̫͓͎͓̗̝̳͉̩̪͎̲̘͈͈̟̺̺̯̪͈͍̝̹̫͇̜̟̲̘̬̲͕̳̯̼̤͕̥͓̗͎̖̟̺̠͖͉̘̟̪͎̗̫͚͉͉̩̘̯̘̜̱͔̬͇̮͌͛͛̀͆̂̈́̆̍͐̍͆̽͒̈́́͊̀̅͑́͊͆̂͒̍̐̄̒̂̆̊̒̉͗̃̆̏͗́̀̾͒̓̑͗̿͒̎͛̿̇̀̋̋̒͊̌͛̃̍͑̋̀̊͐̀̊́̂̓͌́͂́̈͊̊̔̒͂̀̔̔̏̔͊̽͆͋̀̆̏̐̾̃͋͌̊̔̿̅̈́̅͆́̊͐̌̌̇͗̋̅̾̓̓͒͑̅̃̏̾͊͋̇͗̉̋͋͒͛̓̏̂̇͂̅̈́́̇̍̊̀́͂̈̍̐̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅớ̷̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͎̹͈̻̲̮͈̯͙̦̻͔͕̼̟͍̬͈̮͙̺̲͕͍̙̲̻̫̻̩̰͚̲̥̦̖̰̯̬̞̣͎̻̫̘͖̤͔̭̬̪̯̬̣͕̙̤̻̬̮̲͚̪̱͕̺͔͙̙̩̤͉̪͖̙̠̜̠̺͚͔͕̬̬̪̱͎̭̗͉̺̱͔̥͓͈͍͕̪̖͖̱͕̝̺̹̫̠̬̲̤͈̟̝̬̰̟̻̩͔̮̱̣̺̣̦͈̠̼͖̳̜͕̜͎̳̳̱̙̹̜͔͉̜̳̥̙̳̺̼͇͖̤̟̜̓̓́̍̆͐̅̇͒̿̎̇̈͌͊̄̀̂̔̓͊̽̐͂͆̀̓̔̆͒̇̈́̃̐͐̋͒̑̅̈́̑̈̅͋́̎̀̌̍͌̈́͒͋̓̽̉̈́̐́̍̓̏̀̔̏̊͂̅̿̅̍̌̈́͑̀̋́̍͂̂̓̉́̓̈́̅̌̆͛̇̑̔̈͆̏̽͑͊̍̆̈̓̅̅̓̓̇͛͆̇͗̋̅̐̑̇̍̔̔̒̑͛͗̂̅̄̈͊̉̃͋̉̐͐̔̇̈́̀̌͛̂̋̂̂̅̔́̓̄̔̾͑̒̈́̉͑͋̃͌͂́̈́̓͋̀̓̉̿̍̃͒̇̃̃̋̓̍̌̄̒͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̴̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͖̺̘͚̯̫̮͚͇̳̦̰͖̞̱̰͍̻̱͈̰̘̟̠̹̺̭̤̼̬̥̗̥͙̼̫̬̦͎͔̮̘̘͍̩̜͚̠͓̹͙̻̱̳̦̥͈͉̫̳̯̘͍̦̻̤̜̝͉̺̦̹͇̞͓̠͚̙̙̗̻͍̠̫͇͎̭͈̪͍̗͚̫̬̭̲̣̪̘̋̿̾̀̊̑̒̇͑̍́́̍̽͐̆͊͛̒͐͐̿͆̑̏̃͌͒̂̓̔̉͐̃̾͑̐͆̒̈́̆̃̏̌͛̆̒̔̀́̈͌͂͛̎̓͌͋́̆̿͋̿̾̓̓͗̑́̀͗̈́̄̒͂̈́̂̏̊̓̎̂̅̾̽͊͛͆̽͂͛͌̋̃̏̾́̾̔͐̈̋͒̈̈́̂̔͑̇̐̏̂̃̑̀̈́̽̂̃̓̓͗͐̎͑͒̊̎̏̍͌̑̋͊́͂̍̋̍̅̅̀̃̓͗̀̒͒̾͊͂͂̅̌̊͂̄̀̏̇̈̓̾̑̓̈́̎́͛̓̐͂̅̈̋͆̉́̑̎́̑̇͋̍̄͂͂̂̈́̋̍̇̃͗̑̐̈́̈́̊̂̽́̊͆̀͌́́́́̂̽͛̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̨̨̢̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̧̛̛̤̜͚̟͔̫̪̗̙͇͓̯͉̰͉̫̖̤̹̤̞̥͈̺̗̰̰̻̱̗̱̠̥̜̬̹̝̜͎̲͇̟̟͈̯̹̤̝̥̪͖̺̬͓̜̘͕̭̦͖̥͕̘͈̙̻̙̼̮͖̲̙͓̹̻̠̲̬̙̪͚͖͉̪͉̰̞̣̝̼̞̪̟͖̤̥̓͊̀́̓̽̑͐̎́̏̆̎͛́͘̕͘͜ͅs̵̛̛̛̛̛̖̒͆̈́̓̅͂͛̆͒̋̀̐̉͋̇̔̔͂̈́̿̒͊͌̂̿̓̌͗̔̒̃̑̽́͐̅̀̈̿͛̔̅̓̈̅̋͆̃͂́̌̋̐͊̓͐̓̔̃́̄̿̃̍͗̔̇̓̇̔̈͆͂̾͒̃̀͒͆͋͐͊͒̅̆͑͑͂̂̑̊́̌̾̅͋̄̒͒̅̀̉̓̏̈̾͌͗̌̊̄͋̐́͆̇̇̏̔̔̎̈͊̊͌́͛̔͛̊̂͗͂́̐̔̒̎́͛͆̀̅̅̆̊͛͑̿̍͒͑̋͛̉̆͌̑̾̓̓͊̉̽̔̌̔͌̇͑́̆͑͛́̑͌̃̏̈́́͋̎̄͒́̾̍̌́̌́͗̇͋̌̔̓̋͗̔̌̀͆̌̐̾̅̽̀́̀͗̓̐̇͊̈́̆̀̀̾̀̄͒̔͂̄̐̄͌͋̅͂̃̈́̈́̿͛͌̉̈͋̇̃̍̀̓̿̓̽̋̓̿̓̐͑̈́̓́̿̿̂͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̛̮̗͙͕̘͙̭͔̘͔̗̱̪̖̥̣̳̘̤̰̠͚̫̙̥̗̺̩̥̖̻͎̪̲̻̩̠̠̤̱̭̱͉̹̲̫̤̰͇̩̼̜͎̖̫̥̹̰̺̦̫͙̪̦̙͚͚͍̺̞͔̦͎͔̜͎̭̺͕͓͓̪͎̘͈͇͎̮͔̙̞̥̥͚̜̰̘̖͔͎̘̪̟̗̥͓̼̻̯͙̭̪͖͔͍̙̟̩̲̹̻̰̮̦̬̫̞̞̙͚̄̎͂̊͂̒͒̇̌̇̎͆̊̀͆͑́̏͒̅̋͊͋̈́̑̍̏͂̈́̒̏̊͂̇́͑͊̒̽̍̋̇̔̅̋̋̑̒͐̅͆̉̒͛̀̂̋̈̽̉̀͐̂͑͆͂̈̐̃̇̏̓̆͐̔̈́̌̓̑̈͆̊̉̃̽͆̽̔͗̾͂̎̇͆̈̏͂̏̈̆̓̎̓̒͐͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅď̵̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̡̢̘̮̪͇̟̖̙̠̮̺͙̯͔̮̥͎̱̠͈̘͕̖̤̯͍̦̳͎̹̙̫̬͙̼̖͓̬͕͖̪͔̣͖̺̝̹͎͇̭̪̫̙̭͈̯͍̭̹̮͉͚͉͍̖͈͈̭̙̦̘͉̺̞̟̜̥̱̟̱̥̙͙̮͙̜͇̬͉̙͓͇̹̲̪̰̹͖͈̲̟̩̗͙̠͔̗̹̮͍͔͍̱̺̻̱̙̺̣̦͚͖͈̙̘̹̫̥͈̪̗̹̺̠̞͖̜̦̜͚͙̙͓̟̺̞̲̟̺̺̩̺̲̮͎̹̲̠̞̘̟͇̗͓͓̝̳͓̝̜̖͇͈̩̥̼́̑́̉̾͑̌͂̀͆̀́̈́̾̄̈́̄͒̾͗̈́̄̇̓͆͂̓̋͛̽͑̉̍̀̀̀̃̋͆̂̀̈́̈̑̃͐̉̐̇́̾̽̔͒̽̄̏̌̿̿̐̊̄̒͑̎́̀͌͂̄̀̌́̑̀̄͋̉̈́̊̒́͌͗̈́̔̅̋̊̄͌͒͛͛̃̈́̇̂͗̀͊̒̽̔̂̾͑͐́̂̀̈́͐̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅở̴̢̧̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̜̱͓̟͎͔͎̩̱̦̱͓̺̤̖͕̭̩̟̣̙̰̲̮̬̭̥̺̣̰̥̺̟͖̼̦̙̭̰̮̺̟͈̮͖̰̘͍͍̲͓̦̮̙͉̹͔̱̻̥̪̖͖͚̖͍̞͔͚̗͎͇̻̻̘̙̤̜̹̦̺̳̘͇̘̜͆̄͗͊́̔͒͒̔́̅͊̏̄̈́̇͐̓̌͒̌̾̐͆̂̍̍͒̿̇́̋̌̂̈́̋͋̔̇́̀́̓͒̑̄͒̈̈́̅̔̒̓͋̂̂͊̈́͋̈́̒̊̓̌̔̅̅̐̇̍̅͋̌́͋̍͛͊̅̏̊̿́͊̄̀̄̃̆̿̆̃͌̈́̉͛̉͐͆̄̾̈̑͌̍̉̆̔́̌̆̈́̋̿̈́̍̽̌̈́̒̿́̃̉̆͐̆̓̑̾̇̐̊͗̑̈́͌͌̎͌̓̃̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̵̛̥͇͓̥͇͚͙̪̜̫̱̙̖̩͈̺̻͚̙͈̦̭͚͕̤̺̱̜̙̥̙͚̭̱̩̼̖̠̘̼̥̭͙͕͕̘̰͉̟͙̖͈̣̮̼̻͈̯͓̳̪̼͈͚̦̬͎̼̪̲̜̞̮̻͈͓͎̳̤̫̺̝̤̥̤͍̯̲̼̖̓̌̀̓̍̾̓̿̌̎̊̀̌́̃̆̔̑̒̀̂͂͗̈̄̿̓̌̽͊͛̈́͊̒̈́̀̎̉̂̄̄̍̎́̓̈́̂̅̍̈̐͆͂͛̀̈̊͂͊́̎̽̍́̊̒̇͐̓͂͋̓̾͒͐̑̀̒̍̅̉̈́͛͐̑̊͋̂̔̽̓̌͊̊͛̾͛́̎̍̏͛̄͐̓͛̃̾͗̃̆̍͋̓̍̆́̔̌̒͊̑̓̓̿̂̄̓̃̎́̽̐̓̿̀͂́̀͌̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̨̢̡̢̧̛͚̣̫̫̝͓͉̫̙͖̘̞̫̹̙͎͙͉͈̣̣̦̭͓̤̝̖̲͕̭̲͓̩͍̳̜͔͔̣̹̼͈̫͔̳̻͇̪̻͇̹̱̳͉̲̼͕̪̹̦͙̥̥̙̳̪̫̳̮̻̰͍̯͈̤̲̰̙̮̱̼̭̯̖̖̞̻͚̲̣̪̩̼̗̪̫̣̙͕̥̬̞̥̼͇̬̙̮̜͎̞͕̙̹͖̤̞̙̥̟͖͎͙̱͉̠̹̺̠͙͙̞̤̗̫̩̠̞̖̲̣̟̜̥̯̬̥̙͈̱̰̳͇̙͇͕̤̦͔̯̟͎͙̺̯̰̩̮̮̹̹̩̯͓̥̳̥̺̺͍̠̭̟̖̜̰̯̮̻͉̻̩̟̩̭͇̯̤̤̰̼͈͙̲̹͍̰̥̦͈͈̙̥̠̲̜̯̙̳̜̺̬̤̜̪̺̩͍̦̪̞̪͍͙̤͙͓̬̹̙͋͆͛̀̈́͗̽͗̈́̈́̌͐͒͊̃̈́͌̍͛͐̄͗̐͌̒̐́̎̓̾̊̌̀̑̓͆̎̒̌͗́̅̓͌̓͂͗̀͂͛̑̾̀̔͛͋̈́̐̇̆̅̃̅̽̉̔͛̍͑̾̿́̃͂̎́̅̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅć̸̡̡̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̠͎̜̩̫̩̦͔̜͕͇͎̮̰̺̫̞̹̹̗͈̩͕̥̱̦̭̩̠̤͓̙͍̲͍̥̻̬͍̳̠̳͎͉̙̯̥͔̖̮̼̙̫̪͉̥̼͙̰̞͕̹̻̝̯̮̗͎̙̪͈̱̩̺̦͍͔̞̬̲̬͚̤͈͖͈͉̝͚̲͍̖̘̗̤̠̳̪̮̟̤̭̹̯̙̥̮͈͎͓͎͙͚͎͇͕̙̥̗̳̖͍̩̮͍̟̺̬͓͕͍̤̠̦̩̹̘̖̙̥̣̯͙̗̺͙͉̺̖̬̻̫͍̩̹͙̯̺̪̞̳̭̳̝͎̭͓̗̭̜̱̣͎͕̩̞͙̲̞͔̙̬̟͔̱̪̭̺̻̰͎̜̤͖̘͍̩̩͚̟͉̅̍̓̆̏̓͋͂̆̊͗̔͐̋̆͆̂͗̊̍̇̈́̇̇̓̈́̋͐͆̔͆̒͌̽͒̈͛̃̏͐̃̀̂̊̈́͐͊̓̂̉̂̒̇̐̄̊̑̂̈̈́̉̌̿̊̀̽̏͆̄̇̔̈́͒̑̔͗̓̈́̏́́̆̇̀͒̈́̒̉̋̃̇͊̆̑̊͛̒̃̎̎̑̋̃̏̄́̋̃͗́̊̉̔̇̎̔̍̓̊̇̈́͒̔̇̽͂̃̎̃͐̽͆̊͆̍̾̎̈́͗͆̐́͗͛̅̀̿͂̎̈́̍͑͐͛̿̀̈́̎̾̏̀̍͂̔͊̉̑̀̀͗̃͊̽̃̑͆̀͌̉͑̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̧̨̡̨̧̡̛͙̘͔̹̗̰̤͚̦̰̳̠̩͖͕͓̮͕͉̤̠͖̠̦̰̩͖̠̝͚̻̜̱̩̙̩͎̥̩̰̹̮͓͖̼̭̮̳̝̻̝͇̮͉̗̺̦̳̗̰̱̟͙͓̗̜͙͕̝̰̲̙̯̜̟̣͙̼̣̜͈̘̹̻̥̹̮̠̖̭͉̱̣̞̾̎͌͆̀̔̊̅́̾͛͂͛̃͌͐͛̿̏͌͗͒͑͂̅̓̈́͒͊̓̓͑̉͐̓̓̋̈̓̏̀̈̾͆̒͆̉̔̾̓̏́̅̄̅̓̎̓̈́͌͐̏́̉̑̊͑̍̌̌̆̀̔̐̐̆͌̏̋̌̈́͋͌͋͑̉̿̂̔́͊͗͊̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̭̫̖̜̰̠͉͍̮̰̭̦̦̻̠͓̘̜̙̎͐̿̿͛̍̊̃͒̏͌̌̄͑̈́͆̂̒̏͂̀͌͋̍́̒̀̀̌̍̀͂̈̈́͂̾̓̿̅̒̊̈̓̀̔̽͒͛̾͑̔̈́̆̌̈́́̄͌͂̆͌̂̈́̅̎̇͂̏͐̿͒̾̽̐̔̆̉͊̃̓͐̅͒̈́̆̄̂̉̀̔̊̌̈́̈́̀͆̀̿̇̿̃̏̌͛́̓̊̏̌͗̄̇̄̑̄͗̓̔̂̏̑̔̍͋̋͋̆͑͛̎̉́͂̏̽̓̂͂̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ.̶̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̣̫̗̹̝̣̣̲͓̹̩̥̰͎͖̦̫̝͔̭̖̘̘͖͓̯̳̠̦̬͇̦̮͎̫͇̤̱͍͕͙̫̙̮̻̲̗̱̹̱͔͙͔̠̣͔̪̼͓̹̥̻͎̠̯͎̖̱͓̲̩̱̻̠̰̬̣̳̻̻̙̫̯̪̝͚̗̙̯̯̫͈̲̝̣̣̩̥͕̻̱͓̮̻̞̩̪̗̞̜̙̭̬̭̹̙̖̱͓͑̃̒̀̐͐͐̐̓̆̏̔̓͒̀̈͌̃́̒̌̄̊͋͊͛̓̓̋̍̈́̿̓̌̌̑̊̃́̒̄͗͆̂́͊͛̉̅̌̽̓̾̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̦͔̮͙̳̠̖͇͈̣̮͉̦̱͇̱̩͍̰̥̜̠͉̲̝̖̼͈͉̻̱͕͇̞͍̠͙͚̞͉̯͇̻͉̝͖̦̲͙̖̮̝͚̪͖̦̣̰̺̜͍̹̙̤̝̺̗̳̯̥͉̯̺̲͎̘̳͓͉̮̦͖͖̰̖̻̥̱̙̥̰̭̯̺̩̥̪̼̳͙̤̬͍̤̺̪̗̞̜̻̗̻͖̼̩̭̞͖̺͓͕̪̩̼͚̘̩̮̯̤͚͈̖͈̝̙̩̥̩̙̥̐̀̐͐̃̃̋́̋̆̂̃̀̈͗̉̔͌̀̈̾̏̂̌͆̓̌͆̓̏̆̈́͆͒̈́̊̀̋̂͒͑͂̆̈́̑̐̆̈́̔͌̏̈́͗̾̈́́̊̇́͑̌̅̀̒̉͒͗̽͆̉̈́̏̒̉́̍̏̌͒͆͑͗́̿̾͌̂̓̀́̔̎͋̄̒̅͐͒̈̀̌̈̊͛̓̏͒̓͐̿̃̎́͌͗̎͗͑̎͑̐͛̾̃͑͒̌̔̽̈́̆̈́̓̎̈́͐̅̌̏͌̐̊͆̀͑̂̍̅͌̔̿̈́͆̏̈́̎̊̋̃̌̒̍̐̎̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̷̡̢̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̛̱̙̪̟̞͔̤̩̳̠̖͇̤̜̯͚̼͙̰̘̖̫̗̰̣̥͔̪̻̭̦̲̹̱̲̱̟̰̙͈̯̣̰̯͈͚͍̱̳̰̝͓͍͉͕͓̱̙̥͕̼͉̝͓̪̮͉̤̰̮̠͖̜͖͕̹̗͖̞͍̗̬̞̭̰͎̠̱̣͈̳͎̹̮̬̖̱͙̪̹̩̙͕͚̞̣̯͙̲̣̭̻͉͉̪͚̞̭͈͚̮̳̙͖̻̠̥̤͙̻̺̦̘̦͎̟̲̦̥͇̠̪̯̺͇͈̬̬̝̰̪͈͎̺̥̪͚͎̹̯͇̞̩̺͇̻͑̊̿́́͐̅̉̄̓͊̋͂̿̊̈̑̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̳͔̘͔͙͔̣̼͖͓̗̺̲̬̫̬͙͔̥̱̩͔̣͈̲̝͉͈͙̺͎͉͇̣̬̭̺̫̭̭̙͚̹̱̬̖̮̠̬̠͓͍͔͇̖̰͈̹͖̭̞̫͓̥͕̹̜͈̰̰̼͓͚̰͔͔̮̩̦̻̠̟̮͉̩̻̜̭͍̣̜͔̜͕̣̭̪̟̟̫̻͍̳̘̟̱̞̥͖̜̼̜͙̣͚̞̼̠̰͓̬̫̭̰͔̮͖̼͓̺͖̤̲̭̫̺̘̞͖͙̺͉̘̗̭̳̻̯͕̘͉͔̯̤̹͖̻̥̞̱͚̬͍͙̻͔̖͍͕̫̤̬͚̫̗͈͎̳͓̦̤̦̫̙̟̰͉̤̣͚̣̬͚̰̣̞͔̟̖̠͈̪̘̰̮̤̟͎̗͔̘͉̭̰̣̼͉̮̜̩̼̭̻̖͎̩̱̻̺̻̭̲̝̭̭͈͇̗͖̥͕̙̀̐̽̿̈́̃̿̾̃̏͑͒̂́̈̍̈́́͆͐̎̉͊̆̽̑͛̾̈́̅̈́̋̊͑̊͂̊̐͐̌͂̿͒̈́̂̔̑̍̾͑̏͒̇̈́́̽͊̊̈͒̍̓͑͐͌͆̌̀̿͒̂͋́̐̌̒̍̓́͆̄̏̂̍́̊̇̓̂̇̀̃̀̏́̌́͐̉̈́͑͆̃̊͑̋͐͋̔́̈́̉̊̔́͆͋̉͆̀̀̑̑͂̒̆͐̆͆̉͊̇̔̃̅̒͂̀͊̒̏̍̎̐̉̉̾̽̏́̈́̈̀̋͊̃̈̐̍̂̆͗̈́͑̅̅̃͑̇̄̊̐̔́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̨̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̘̩̬̝̰̭͔̭̖̖̪̭͕̜̙̫̬̱̭̪̝̭͕̼̭̬̯̜̖̖̮̲̼̘̮̖̰̹̝̜̝͎̲͇͍̯͇̙̦͚̘̻̪̙̦̤̦͔͚̣̼̞̮̺̙͈̝̖͈̼͍͎̜̻̼̲̭͇̰̻̲͚͖̠̩̪͓̹̩̳̠͉̝̬̗̠̳͙̪̠̤̤̗̣͙̼̜̥̬̘͎̣̟̲̥̗̘̤͈̟̟̲̹͕̤̼̹͔̰͉̲͔͎͚̫̞͕͖̬̪͕̫̲͉̺͔̜͖̪̜̩̼̪̝̜̲̥̬̹̭͖̤̟̟̭̲̯͙̲̝̭͎̐̈͛̐͑͋̽̑̒̓̾̂͂̈́̔̋͆̓̐͛́̎̉͋͗͒́͋͌͛͗̂̓̇̌̀͛̈́̈͋̈́́̈̒͛̅̋͒̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̷̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̛̼̻͎̻͇̣̠̻̦͉̖̼͍͖̼̞͇̻̟͙̻̰͓̪̥͕̗̯͎̘̲̭͚̻̲̦̘͍̳̗̟̗̞͉̣̰̠̳͉̞͉̻̫̲̬̝̼̪͖͍͎̫̹͎̩͖̲̖̻̤̞̙̼͎͕̫̼̳̠͕̥̦̯̙̦̺͚͖̤̲͓͕̠̮̰̙̘̖̫̰̮̗̺͍̖͍͇͕̭̫̗̳͖̹̭̘̘̗͉̲̞̝̘͖͓̝̻̳̬͇̜̳͇̘͓͎̤̘͓̲̱̲̱̤̻̭̦̙̲̖̦̜͈͔̮̱͔̱̫̹͕̪̫̜̩̳̼̭̗̫̖̭̩͔̝͍̜͖̲̺͈̥̞̰̘͇̟̟͈̪̲̘͚̻͕̥̬͈̫̖̠̰̖̹̰̗͖̞̰͈͙̗̥̻̭̝͍̮͈̠̫̮̥̝͖̻̟̪͌̊̉̆̀̈́̃̅̈̈́̐̉́̃͊̌͋͌̂̔̅͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̛̛͓̟̠̬̬̻̥̳͔̥̪̞̜̦̠̭̩͖͕͍̥͇̼̩̥͔̭͇̫͖̬̗̲͇͉̳̺̺͈͇̬̻̘̲̟̟̘̮̠͍̣͙͉̟̪͖̰͉̣̙̗̤̘̰̳̖̞̦̘̱̩͙̖͙̹͎̟̠̯͚̩͉͖̲͙̲̥̰̰͚̗̭̤̱͈̲̮̘̝̬͚̜͖̘̜͉͕̱̭̜͙͔̫̦͍̦͈̗̳̞̞͕͔̱͙̫͙̪͍̼̘̟͈̥͕͕͖̙͕͙̪̱͓͔̮͍̥̳͇͔̦͇͙̟̫̳̩͈̗͈͉̪͛̎̎̎͒́͒̇̈́̀͌͋̇͒̿̎͂̆̈́͗̓͐͑̔̉̆́͒͒̈́̋̄̏͒̃͂͌̐̇͊̋̈̏̈͌̔͐̉̐̀̀̋͛͂̓͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̮̳̙̤̜̯͔̟̤̯͕̲̳̭̘͇̻̗͖̫̟͕̱̳̳̺̳̤̪̜͈͈̱̱̼̙̰̱̪̝̱̝̩͕͓͚̬͚̪̹̺͉͎͗̀̏̃͒̆̈́͑̿͂̈́̑̿̎͂̈́̀̈́͋̌̈́͛̓̑͋̀̀̽̈́̾͐̓̈́̔̋̓͊͑͗͒͌̆̌̈́̽̍̑͐̊̀͌̆͋̓̔̈́̓͐͛͋͐͒̒̑́͒͋͌̉̈́̉̇̔͑̄͌̈́̃̇̏̊̈̿̓͛͛́̒̈͊̂̎̒̋̈́̽͗̑̀̊́͌͛͗̔͐̂̄͛͑͒̓͐͑̋͆̌̈́̓̊̊͐̉͆̑̋̓̊̃̀̀̐̄͐̉̏͆̿̀̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠y̵̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͍̱̱͇͉̤̹͕͇͕͉͖̫͔̦͍̪̻̳̝͖̝̮͖̭̘̹͕͉̩͍̘̱͍̬̞̺̭̭̠͖̠̞͉̝̭̙̗͇̟̫̩̫̗͇͉̥͈̠͙̪̘̲͕͖̙͕͇̬̘̙͕̩̙̰͕̖̼̰͓̥̼͇͕̭̘͕̘̜͎͇͙̜̞̥̬̣̺̖̣̭͕͚͉̩̳͕̤̬̩̟̳̰̹̗͎̩͚̲̼̳̼̲̲͇͈̰̼͇͎̪̥̖̪̳̯̤̪̭̜͈͍̟̝͓̬̼̙̘͎̹͍̟͍̺̺̦̱̮͎̹̲̼̣̝͋̎̀̾̈̇͋͊̒̊̉̔͗͑̋̀͗̂̀̈́̎̓̀̌̐͂̌́͂̃͋̔̾̏̏̈́͂͛̔̈́̓͐̈́̓̒̎́̎̏̉̈́͗̒́͗͑̌̐͒͒̊̃̀́͗̿͋̈́͗̿̅̏̾̄̈́̍̂͆̅͛͊̔̏̄̂͒̄͐̀̾̋̅̂̌̌͊͋́̀̃́̀͗͌̒̈́̋̈́̍͂̀̈́͒͛̇͆͛̈́̇̐̔̌̐̈͛͂̈́̅̍͒͒͛̈́̋́̂̓̏̎̑͒̎̈́̈́̊͛̂͒̊̀̏̀̊̋̄͌̏̌̈́͒̾͐͂͆̀̌̈́͌͌̊̆̾̈́̑͑̂̃̃̆̂̾̏̐̒̽̾̍̈́̋̄̓̒̒̍͆̈́͂̉͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̵̡̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̡̡̘͙̮̠̩̯̟͓̲̝̞̞͍̺̝̤͇͕̹̱̬̥̟̠̖̜̩̯̹͚̪̬͕͕̫̲̲̥͕̻̪̮̱̝͍͙̭̙͇͈͉̪͚̝̟̱͉̰͉̟̻̟̟̲͈͍̲̟̝̲̳͉͓͕͎̜̩̪͍͙̻̘̘̬̗̠͍̫̟̠̙̞̗̮͕̹̮͖̤̮͍̘̖͇̫̰̫͈̠͕̱̬̙̥͎̯̟̹̖̝͓̙̰͖̰̩̹̖̱̲̜̩̻͙̬̭͖̖̰̱͙̪̣͓͓͇̟̳̗̻͙̤͇̝̣̟̹̻̲͉̫̩͕̤̪̠̺̯͔̞͓̥͇͉͔͖̬̣̌͊̽̒͆͐͒̄̈́͒̓͆̍̉̍̃̎̾̆̅̌̓̀̆̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅų̶̩̗̊̈́̅̔̂̃͆͋͗͒̀̆̾͊̋̌̌̾̄̀̏͒̀͑̋̇̀̍͆̑̒̒͋͑́̂̿̈́̉̓̒̀̑̂̆̋̈́̀͋̈́̇͊̑̑̃͂͒̈̂̅͒̎̒͛̂̍̂͐̊̃͛͐̃̊̎̽̎̽̊̑̂̾̂̅̾̈́̂̂̈̈́̊̾̈́̂̍̏̅͐̌̀̓̒̾͊̈́̿̀̋̋̑̑̈́͌̅̂̑̋̍̃́̈́̎̂͐͂̉̓͛̂̓̈́̈́̓̑͋͛̓̓̑̎͑̍̌̆̓̈́̓̊͗̽̓̔͆̔͒̌̔́̀̃͆̓̎̄̿͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̡̛̲̪͚̝́͆̓̇̈̅͋͒̓̀͊̑͑̉̉̌̇̏̍̾̈́͋̔̒̐̅̓̄̏̂̆̌̔͒̅̍̍͛̅́͊̂̊̏͑̈́̎̓̎̽͒͋̉̾͐̓̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͝͝͝m̴̧̧̢̨̧̢̛̱̳̠̻̦̯͔͓̠̟̫̥̜̯̻̙͓̞̬̝͚͙̝͇̪̖͉̗̺̜̙̹͔͙͙̘̮̘̠̰̻̠̲͎͙͍̺̼̰͚̰̤̪̞̗̝̠̱̘͙̙̥͂͒̅̐̅̽̒̋̓̐̈́͂͐̅͛̀̆̈́̏̂̓̇̀̈̀̊̾̂̌͌̐̽̽͑̏̏͋̅̂̐̈́̂̆̏̔͆̒̈́͛̓͛͑͊̋͂͌͐̃͑̔̾̾̌͆͋̎̈́̋̊̔͛̔͛͐̏͛̇̈́͊͑̂̓̋̎̈́̅́̋͛͑͊̓̎̀̂̿͐̂̀͒̈́̓̾͊͐͌̀̄̓̐̀͐̂̉̀͊̃̀̐̇͐͋͗͒́͂̿͑̀̉͊̔̊͑̈́̀̇̈́̌̎͌͗̏̇̔͆̈́̄̃̄͑͗̈́̂̆͗͋̄͊̅̽͛̓̍̈̂̀͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̢̨̧̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̡̨̧̲̭̼̫̣̗̼̜̘̖̬̤͓͍͈̖̭͙̬̜͚͍̜͉̮͖̰̗̲̥̤̤̗̳̯͚͕̟̖͓̯̣̲̮̦̦̩̮̹̼͓̻̦͕̜͇͍̙̜̣̻̦͓̳̥̜̮̦̣̪̭̬͙̬͕͇̪̫͕̫̮̹͍͖͉̭̘͓͙̤͓̗͍̹̘̱̬̳͇̖̹̝̜͙̱̣͕͓̱̘̞̗̤̟͙̻̲̫̜̙̙̟̹̬̤̞͍̫̟͙͈̟̟͍̩̯̞͎̰̖̫̰͙̹̜̯̣̬̩̼͔̭̙͓͔̜̻̪̝̳̣̜̖̮̻̞̺̝̱̩͍̠̲͎͓̫̘̱͕͚̤̺͉̳̣̲͑̆͒̌̎̀̉̇̋̂̊̎͊̄̈́̀̾̊̾̈̿̈́̾͒͒̀̑̅̍̂̊͂͊̐̈̄̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅa̴̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̟̖͍͚̟̮͇͖̞͉̙̳̫͇̯͎̰̮̥̦͉̤̟̠̟̫͔͍̦̭̬̼̩͓̺̪͖̝͖̱͚̩͎̪͓͍̻͈̲̞͎̘̗̘̥͎̪̝͕͈̱̦̬̩̞̳̳̖͖̘͚͖͕̮͉͒̏̆͐̊̓̐͒́̓̅͌̈́͐̿̍̈̅̍͊͂̋̐̔̓̿͒̌̈́̂̍̑̅̿́́̏̐̌̒̃̌̃̿͆̈́̈̏͑̾̈̈̄͐̇̅̌͛̆̀͗̔̏̋̐̏̆͂́̐̽͛̋̈͐́̀̽͑̄̏̿̂̎̾̎́̄̆̇̀̄͗͒̽̔͛̑̓̌̃͐̐͋͗͗͑̿̋͗̉̈́̌̔̒̉́͂̊̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅn̸̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̟̮͚̩͇͇̖̩͔̲̰̮͙̮̹̺͍̻̗̲̭͙̮̘̺̤̠̩̳͕̹̻͚̖̲̫͓̱̝̖͙̮͚̳̙̭̖̥̠̩͖̬͉̪̪̤̠̭̮̘̰̰̱͎̦̤̱̤̪̩͕͎͚͔̮͓͙̠̤̘̤̫̬̟̩̥̩̲͉̦̲̫̜͓̱͖̤͕̱̣̺̝̺̲̪͚̯̩̘̖̞̬̞̘̫̜̘̙̭̺͕̮̪͎͍̜̦͎̜͂̏̌̄͊̂͑͂̏́͐́̿̅̉͐̾̃͐͊̉͂͑̿̏͗̄̐̀̀͑͑̉̾̌͗̈̅͛̂̋̽̆̏̆̋͆̓̂͛̉̏̈́̔̉͗̀̈̉̍́͐̈̈͌̍̓̍̏̂̾́͊͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̬̟̩̬͔͍̜̗̙̳͖̪̠̳͍̱̯̰͔̰̰͓̤̖͖̦͇̙̬͔̯͎̺̥̟̦̳͕̯̣͉̼͔͍̭̜̠̖͉͎̗̯̞̝̟̣̮̤̳̪̰̮͍͍͓̰̮̱̯͚̲͕͈̱̼͚̻͓̭͖̦͖͚̞̠̤̣̗̤̮̳̭͈̖̫̌̏̾̓͐̉̔̈́̃̋́́̓̐̒͛̀͋̓́̇̓͋̓̀̏͗͋̋̃̐͊͐̍͛̂̊̊́̏̈̌̌̒͆̌͋̾̑͒̀͛͑̈́͋͂̀͂͐̄͒́̆̀͒̉̿̅̈͑̀̅̊̑͐̀̑͋̾͛̃̂̓̈́̋͒̄̾̿̓͑͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅd̷̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̫̙̠̥̤̯̖̳̟͍̠̱͉̗̗̹̙̩͈̜̪͖͙̰̖̳͖͈͎͔̱̦̺̮̠̺̞͚̣̪̮̫̻͉̙̰̺̜̣͕̰͎̪̞̣͕̱̳̠͖̰͇̞̙̮͓̦̳͙̗̳̺̺̱̳͎̮̘͎̠͓͙̙̬̝̮͎͚͇̻͕͎̩̤̜̟̖͓͈͈͋̈́̈̂̆̌̉̽̋̈́͛́̀́̎͊̈́͛͌̄̽̾̈́̅̍̇͐͑̃͑̓̅̎́̍͗͒́͆̅͊̾̀̓̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅơ̴̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̛̛̪̗̩̱̟̘͚̱̟̹͖̝͇̥̥̙͙̘͔̯͓̪͖̪̜̼̻̬̞͚̩͓̹̤̺̺̼͇̹͚̯̞͉̣͉͓̲͍̺͖͓͚̥̝̬̳͕͙̙̗̗͇̝̦͎̻̱͉̙̲͕̬̪͉͉͈͉̲͚̬̬͍͎̲̝͇̼̠͕̝̞̥̰̻̠̙͚̲͓̯̬̙̪̭̰̺̤͓̳̫̤͇̯͕͈̻̪̭̩̜͍̹̻̏͗̂̀̐̃̆̓̋͊̅̀̊̅̄͐̃̋͌̍̓̔͋͋̒̏͂͆͌̐̍̀̔͗̒̓̆̑́̋̊̍̀̈́̀̈̂̏͋̓̆͒̆̒̌̀̉̒́̒́̇͌̏̈̎̊̈́̓͐̈́͑̏̉̌̎̇́̓̽̀̄̃̀̑͂̇̓͆̿̿̏̈͆͆̎́̔̏̄͂̔̀̀̄̉͐͗͗͛̍̇̓̏͋͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̵̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͍̖̺̥̯̲̮̭͕̗̺͕̼̣̝͇̬̯̱̯̜̗̫̫̪̼̲̘͎̠͍͖͍̘͖͖͕̗͔̦̭͕͓̩͇̘͙̩̜͙̜͎̯̣͓̯̙̎͗̾͂̍̓̀̒͊͑́̀̈́̆̄̐́͌̅̆̀͐̓̈́̑͌̈̊̀̈́͌͋̾̌̓̐͐̎͋̃͒͆̑̂̌̈͐̔̾͊̒̋͂͐͋̆̐̉̍͌̒͌̉̃͑̄̋̓̈͒̐͂͊̈̏̄͛̑̈̀̋͛̏̎̍͂͒̏̾̒̆͂̈́͐̊̔͆͋̇̉̈́́́͐͆̌̃̓̀̉̏̾̆̌́̔͋̎̒̒̓̀̾̋̌̾̊͂̄͆̉̾̾̈́̃̔͑̈́͆̊̎̐͋̒̑́̐̽̎̀̃̀̿̿̽̃̓̋̍̍̎̌̄̅͂̿̀́̂̎͒̄̿̍̋̒̃̈́͌̈́͂͛̏̌́͑̃͊̈́̆̏̐̆̀̌̏͛̃̽͊͊͗̃̃̈͐̂̂̋͋͛̏͑̽̄̍̿̒̀̒͋͑͛̓́͒̍̀͆̔̈́͛̃̿̓͆͌̎̂̾̍̏̓̎̌̑̇̉̀͆́͗͛̒̏̀̅̈͘̚͘̕̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝b̸̛͍̮̜̹̲͍͈̭͉̯̲̻̳̽͒͋̑̐̓̾͊̔̀̔̎̀͛͑͋̉̉̐̑̅̌̑̓̈́͋͂͊̄̀̍́̔͊̎̓̎͗͗́͛̂͑̇̿̓̇͂͗̀̍͋̇͌̈̌̽̄͒̍̓͂̈͐̒̈̄̇̾́̍͒̈̓̽̈́̎̌̀͐̑̓͗̎̋́̉͌̂͛͒̐̅̾͋͛̆̇̑̈́̐̑̄͂̀͗͌͑̈́͆̎̈́̏́̈̓̉̐̓̋̅͐̿͑̈́̈́̉̽̀̏̅̾̽̅̽̇̌̔̀̔͛͛̆̾̉̍̎̓͊̊̅̂̄͐̋̂̂͐̋̏̎̄͂̀̇́͛́̏͑̈́̈́̓̾̀̂̔͂͐̔̀̈̌̅̀͆̂͆͑̅̋̀̌͋̌͋̈͆̄̑̏̿̋̓͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅl̷̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̟̞̞͙̤̤͉̺͕̭͙̲͖͓̗̣̖̘̠͉̼̯͇̘͎͚͔̼͔͇̞͈̠͙̭̼̥͓̗͕̣͈̠̲̞͇͖̤͇̥̲͙͚̮̤̲̝̥̩͎̤̙͕̹͙͈̱̟̹̫̮̼̘̝̯̬̖̣̩̫̤̗̩͇͉̥̺̼̹̦͍̱̰͕̘̳̦̬̟͕̺̰̹̻̣̭̟͕̠̺͓̪̲̪̣̠͉̳̟̻̞͉͚͚̣̯̗̼͙̥̞̮͕̺̖͉̻̟̳̺̲̝͎̙͖̥̯͍͈̜͙͕̤͇̪̺̠͍͓̗̩̼̗̫̮̫͓̲̰̭͎̠̮͉̲̖̺͈̖̲͚̗̯̫͓͎̗͎̪̜̼̩̥̫̗̪̹̠͖̲̭̟͈̜̠̟̠̥͙̳̟̖̹̟̠͎̗͇̥͈̫̲̩̱̟̭̪̗̩̥̗̤̮̱͚͖̠̠̦͇͈̯̻̼͎̒̔͌̒͂̑̌͊͊̇̊͌͌̈́̑̓̑̋̂̒̅̈́͗̇̇̀̍͗͗̍͑̈́͂̈͗̿͌̅̊͗̏̋͑̐̏̎͑̔̅͋͒͆͊̾͐͑́̾̈́́͐̄̇̎̈́̒̏͆̽̽̿͛͆͂̈́̄̀̊̐͂̈́͗̀͆͑̌̅͌̀̒̑̏̐̾̍͗̈́̏̓̾̎̅̀̀͂́̏̉̈̆̓̀̃͋̀̒̒͐͊̿͋͊̏͛̈́͋͐̌͆͑̌͆̄͆̓͒̊̍͐̽̔̓̓̈́̒͐͂̇̀̈́̿̃͗͊̆̆̒̃̍͗̾̉͆̈̋͑̈́͋̄͂̍̉̓̂̏͑̊̈̿͗̈́̍̈̀͂̐͊͌͊̈́̈́̃̐͒̀͛̑̈́̅̀̀̈́͛̅͗͒̂̔́̑̓̓̃̑̆́̏̒̃̔̀̄̏̑̾͆͐̈́̔̊̌̓̌̔̔͆̆͛͆̓̆̐͐̆́́̎̃͐͋͌͛̈̄̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̯̣̖̖̹̣͉͓̮̘͈̗͖̥̫̦̩̮͙̮̗̝͈̹̤̜͔͖̗̜̱̞̗̝̞͕̜̱̠̱̥̫̱̹̮͕̹̙̳͉̟͇̫͙̠̲̞̘̺̼̬͔͙̪͚̰̱̝̣̖̝̘̫̗̣̜̺̩̞͎̮̮̗͉̗̜̪͈̫͇̹͔̮̰̼̻̤͔̠̺͔̦̫̥̤̖̙̭̖̭̺͔̙̠͇̞͈̭̫͓̖̪͖̦̝̪͓̗̭͚̥̥͔̰̻͖̜͎̪̦̳̥͚̠͋̿͒̈́̒̂̈́̂̀́̾̽̓̿̍̇͛̃̏̌̈́́̀̂͆̈̈́̓͊͂͊̓̐̀̎̂̅̑̏͂͗̀̈͂̅̇̉̊̈́͒̓̄̆̓̄͊͛͒́̇̈̃̑̒͑͗̒̓̈̎̈̑̉̅̓͂̽̔̍̒̓̀̀̒̂͋͑̐̉́̓̅͋̌̆̅͌͌̉̎̒͊̌͊̿̀͒́́̀̈́͋̈́̏̀͂̊̍̏̽̎̀́̎̏̌̔͐̈̈́̂͛̇́̀́́̈́̀͆̔̓̒͂̐̀̊̓̿̑̃̌̀̓͗̒̂̂̂̎̉̎̉̏͌͒̊̒͆̈́̐̏̈́́̏̊̀̎̀̾̃̈́͛͑̈́̾̽͊̽̀͐́̀̈͒̈̊́̒̎̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̸̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̛̛̤͙͈͙͓͈̼̠̖̭̜̳̱̳̺̠̥̩̹͕̯̝͉̼͕̬̗̫̘̦̭͇̭͕̝̪͉̙̭͖̝͚̬̞̤̬̝̪̱̫̳̤̦̮͕͕͓̲̮̥̤̜̠̩̝̩͙̫̪͔̘̪̤̙͙̞͉͍͖̳͕̼̖̳̤͚̝̺̗͚͕̪̭̰̜͈͎̝̹̼̤̩͓͓̺̦̟͎̳̟̜͉͖̖̜͍̻͉͙̰̥̖̪̹̮͔̜̞͎͚̮̝̻̩̭͙͕̋̀̈́͂̽̐͌͛̈́̄̿̾͋̒̀͊͗͋̇̽́̒̋̑̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅơ̴̡̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̛̩̙̻̹͇̖̯͎̟͕̪̪͔̯̮̥̤͉͍̞̭͎̯̤̱̭̺̳̦͈͓̮̝̘̰̻̳̪̬̣͎̘̠̫͍̝̗̣͔͈̞̜͕̲̩͖̗̼̮̦̘̹̜͇̮̳̠̤̙͔͎̦͚̞̗͉̦̬͖̫͚͇͔͓̤̦͚͕͉̝͚̩͖͙̝̱̼̱̗̻͉̟̭̰͚͓͕͕̹̼̦͍͉͚͔̤͇̗̲̻͕̲̣̩̟͉̙͔̹̤̣͓̦͎̟̹͕͕̣̮̩͒̓̂̈́̒͐̇̏̎̀̎̏͋͆̒̉̈́́͛̾͗̍̐̀̂̈́͛̊̌̅̃̔̿͐͂̌̈́́̊͊̔̂̾͋̌̎̇̃̀̒͋̅͊̽̓̑̈́̆͌͌̄͋̄͆͒̎̈́̈́͑̒͌͆̈͐̒͆̀̇̍̂͗̋͆́̑̏̓̀́̐̏̎̋̔̊̋̾͛̔̀̇̓̓̒̈́́͆͑̆̓͐͗͆͋͛͆̊̄́͆̅͐̓̽͂̉͛̆̌̀̓́̀́̍̒͒̏̅̑͊͊́̉͋̈́̇͐̋́̎̍͗̋͆̄͗̿̒̌̊̀̋̒͑́̑̅̓̑͐̎̋͋͑̏͑͛̽̊̽̃͗̀̇̀̒̋̂͐͊͋͆͗͑͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅự̵̛̛̛̮̻͙̘̇̒̅͆͋͋̌͋̈͆̈́͑̅̈́̂̈́̈́͌̅̍͑̂͌͋̈́̀͐̂̇̓̄͊̏̓̐̒̋̃́͒̈̊́̆̓̌̇̐̓͑̐̅̑̄͌̓̀̇̂̈́̒̉̄̍̑̔̅̓̐͐̄͊͑̉̍͑̽̈́͆̐͒̑̌̓͛͒̈̂̎̉̄̃͊̂̎̑͗͌̎̌̅͊̈̒̃͋̑̂̏̊̋̓̂̈́̏̌̃̄͊̓͐͂̓̓̅̈͐́̋̑͗͑̍̊̂͗͌̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝ ̶̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̡͖̞̩͈͙͕̦͇̖̹͕̞̙̳̩͇̖̲͚̮̖͚̜͉̗̦̪̻͓̹̤̳̩͇͙̱̬̼͍̯̼̖̜̭͔̲̠̠͉̮͔̱̭͍͙̜̗̰̪̯̭̥͖͖̳͓͕͓̫͙̰͓̼̫̱̪͎͙͕̥̙͈̺̤̮̻̣̹̪͎̞̼͓͔̱͓̥̙͉̯̳͚̮̮͈̳͉͍̻̻̭̺͔̟̳͍̤͓͉̳͕̩̫̟̩̣̝̮͙̙̻̟̝͆̉͗̆̋͂̂̾̿́͐̑́̌͛͗̑͊̄͂̍͗̏͆̌́̀̾̇̊̽̔̀̓̀̂́̋͑͗̽͐̆̎̃̂̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠d̶̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛͕̖̤̗͍̰͍̻͉̞̝͈̜͇̦̥̹͔̩̘̯̤̱̯̫̩̻͉̮͉͉͈̲̩͈͍̼̤̺̺͙̹̳͕͇͇͎̭͙͔̬͙̻̘͍̥͎͔͇̘͈̪̮̮̩̯̼̯̹̟͎̺͔͓̱̩͍̮̟͙̞̫͇͙̩͓̭͖̗͖̹̝̭̜̞̠̠̲̫̲͎͖̬̖̹̻̲͓̱̥̙͉͚͔͓̻͎̝̘̻̼̖͔͚̱͍̼͔̞̫͎̙̤̫̞̘̙͖̲̟̮̤̳͈͙̥̼̣͈̖̩̳̪͖̞̣̱͍̗̦̪͚͉̖̼͔͖͖̞͕̦͉̝͚̠̙̩͙͔̲̹̟̟̳͙͈̻͕̦̝͎̭͚̩̰͓̟͈̦̦̠̹̥̬̼̹͔̼͙̖̬͈͔̺͇͈͇͍͈̼̹͍̹͓̭̤̮̣͚̠͍̦̰͖͕̲̯̥̘̘̟̲̭̝̱̫̖̯̀̽̇̀́̊̓̐̌͐̋̉͗͒̾̉͒̈̐̏̃͑̏͑̈͑̿̈́̌̋̄̅̈́͑̀̈́̿̐́̎̈̎̉́͛̾̊͑͋̈͆͌́͊̒͛̈͊̀͌̓̅̈́̂̇͑̄̂͌̾̾̒̾̎͊͗̽̅̒̿̍̊́̏͑̀̍̓̈̎̌͒̔͛̂̓̑̀͋́̇͌̾̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̯̫̜̞̤͙̙̻̣͚̫̼̪̹͎̣͖̯̰͙̟͉̩̰͔͙̟̤͕͚̪͙̬̙̝̺̹̱̲̖̦̻͔̰͎̼̯̥̱̝̰̭̠̙͍̺̗̹̫̫̗̮̫̯̗̜͙̝̥͓̗̲̦̺̤̼̗͎͚̭̙̰͓̦̟̮̻̼̖͚̟̻̱͖͇̯̮͈̙͔̯̠̗͇͎͔̦̣͓̺̻͇̜̯̯͉̜͔̘̞̹͙͎͔̪̞̼̦̱̦̖͈̲͔̞͍̻̦̇͛̓́̀̋̽͒́̔̌̈́͌̒̋̎̊̋͗̊͛̑͗̅̂́̋̃͋̌̆͗̀̿̀͂͂͒͊̓̒̓͋̆͋̎́͆̽͒͗̒̋̓͂̅͐͊͌̽̈́̽̓͊͒͑̃́͛̂͑̿̓̋̂̾̇̇̉͐͛̉̀̒͗̾̀͆̈́̀͌͋̏́͐͊͋̄̂̀̿̀͒́̽̔̔̾̏͑̑̂͛̏̏̊͋̔̋̋̈́͂̓͆̃͑̽͊̓̃͂̏͂̏̈́͛̋̍͊̆́̋̒̏̈̒͆͛̋̓͛̉͌͆̆͊̈̔͑̅͒̍̋̉͊̏̀͐̋͐̋́̐͗͋̎͗̈́̈̑̎͛̅͗̅̈̇̍̓͊͊͊̿̈́̎̂͗̃̽̋̔̄̅̊̿́̾̀́̍̃̽̈̓̊̐̀̊̊̽̌̾̉̊͂́̂̌͛̽̑̔͒̏͌̊̊͗̀͗̏͊̈̅̃̈͊̀̽̈͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅư̶̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̢̢͔̞̱͕̟͖̞̥͙̞̯̫͈̦̯̞̙̱͉͎̙͈̲̖͓̯̖͕̲͎͓̟̤̱̥̱̯̫̖͔̞̙̼̹̳̹̞̝̥͍̭͔͉̠͈̗̜̙͚̪̺̗̤͓̙͈̗̟̰͕̰̳̥̮̝̤̼͓̤̬̜̞̹̠̘͇̼̞̦̩͓͕͕̻̝͚̣̦̠̘͈͓̭̙̝͚̘͍̰̼͙͙̫͉̲̻̪̯͇̼͙̪̳̩̜̳̗͚͈̹̤̯͈͉͇̣͎̖̪̳̻̹̲̮̟̝̪̺̫͚̝̙̘̗̦̬͕̥͎̻͍̬̭̥̪͍̜͚̦͎̱͇̫͍̞̬͎̩̩̯̟̪̲̖̹̮̘̱̭̘̪̲͓̺͕̳̰̙̝̣̳̘͕̣͉͍̜̖̠̰͕̤̥̦̥̠̖̗͓̳͔̘͎͓̣̜͉̘̟̠̲͎̞̼̟͖̲̫̗̗̂̆̊͛̅̅͂̓̿͗̎̓̀͌̐̀̉̅̽̾̃̓̓͗̀̄̍̓͒̿̎̆͒̈́̒́͆͋̿̓̐̔̈́͗͒̿̓́̏͗̈̒̿͒̈́͐̉̆̀͆̎̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḇ̷̢̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̢̡͉͍̰̭̫͍̺͚̪̼̮̗̗̟̜̖͕̟̜̬̗͚̞̟͉̺͓̦̫̘͖̞̟̱̯̹̹̣̬̪͚̺̹̮̹̬̹̞͓̮̫̜̲͇͎͙̜̦͎͕̜̘̝̬͔̦͕̙̫͎̯̻̝̯͙͓̇̃̓͒̑̊̐̽̾͒̈́̀̇̈͐̂͗̓̑͂͌̒̏̂̊̆͛́̋̓̍͋͋͋̃͑́̈́͑͛̐̄̀̊͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̸̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̻̘͔̥̖͍̭̦̗̖̲̦̙͈̳̪͈͔͚̲͇̱̞̦͇̤̱̯̠̘̣̖̺̱̰̪͎̮̮̪̱̩̹͚̹̼͍̟͚͔̪̥̗͔̺͕̥̞̰̬̯̤͉̤̪̲̥͎̩̜̲̤̬̻̱̗̖͍̜̣̳̠̩̗̞̣̫̫͇̩̼̠̪̹͕̘̼̱͍̘̼̰̝̞͙͔̱͇̺͉͓͎̠̩̰͈̖̞̳̤̟̘͙͓̫͉̦̯̼̜̝̳͚͔̟̝͎͓̥̪̞̺͖̞͎͖̗̯̹̣͈̗͈̰̳͔̖̗͕̟̩̪̻͍̼̪̪͉̯̘̺͓̬̜͕̹̺̝̱͂̀̃́͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅe̵̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̟̠͖̮͔͇͙͉͔̯͔̥̣̭̫͔̘̪̥͓̹̹̳̠̮̹͎̫̥̞̱̼̱̣̟̳͖̣͔͉̖̭͎̭̜̬̮͓̼̬̥̦͓̱̲̖̬̘͚͓̻͓̰͓͙͓̪̱̯̻̬̙̱̘̻͕̦͍͇̖̣̰͓̩̭̣̙̤̹̖͍̠̟̦̘͙̭͖̫̭̤̱̤͛̋͒̅̒̓̃͑̏͋̋͒͋͊̅̏͌͐̂͌̓͒̔̽̐̑̉́́͋͆͌̈͋̀͐͒̈́̎͊̓̓͌͆͌̓͐̉̍̅̔̈́̔̾͒͋̆͒͒̓͊̓̀̀̈́̽̈́̀̌̽͐̎̋̌̽̑̆̀̓̏̀̀́̏̅̌͛̀͊̎̿͊̍̊̃́͑̍͋͋̌̾̂͒̒̆̂̐̉́̇͋̔̀̋̋̄̐͌̒͒̑͗̇̈́͂͆̒̀͊͗̆͗̔̇̐̃̇̀̿͊̆̇̈́͐̆́̀͗͒͑͒̄̓̽̑̀̈́̔̀̋́͂̎̇͒̃̓̋͊̓̃̊̃̊̐̊̒̅̂̊̈́̂͐̏͌̋̿́̈́̋̔͐̆̎͋̉̐̋͆͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̙͇̯̟̩͉͖̱͉̞̙͔̮̟̼͎̭͍͉̳͔̦̣͖̞̙̲̱̹̝̮̩͍͔͈̗̜̰̫͙̙͎̞̺͎̬̹̟͉͓̦̩̝̲̹̤̥͚̣̩̞͙̰̠͙̹͖̩̣̻̗̭͙͓̞͍̤͎̳̫̙̥̪̲͓̫͖͔͍̘̼̼̪̠̮̰̯̬̘̭̰̺̟̙͈͓͙̝̥͎͔̱̠̖͉͇͈̗͎̗̱̻̻͓̞̣͔͚̟̩̳̩̮̥̱̻͍̌̉̈́̇̆̆̈́̑͑͗͗͊̒̓̽̽̾̈̃́̐̓͐̄̀́̉́̂̉̈̋̿͑͂̽̂̓͌̏̂̀͊͊̽̾̿̊͐̔͌͊̎͂͊͒̇̅͂̀͑̎̐́̾̓̏̽́̊͆̌͊͛͛̑̄̒͛͌̍̅̃̀̈́͐́́̎̎̌́̎̄̅͒͆͐͑̆̓͐̑͌̊̌̈́͂̏̔̈́̊͗̏́̒̅̂̂̋̆͛̈́̏͂͛̀̔̈̉̆̂̿͌́̒̑̓̀̿̈̓͊̐̈̒́̉̇̎̇̀͑͗̑͌̽͐͆̽̇̒̀̽̐̊́͐͑̊͒̀͆̌̌̒́̇̀͒̊̽̽͑̅̐̈́̃̾̀́̅͑̔̎̈͆̊̄̏̈́̔̂̀̌͂͛́̾̋̐͗̂̏́͐̒̂̓̄̅͋̓̽͌̓͌̈́̐̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅơ̶̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̛̛͙͈͔̬͚͙̞͎̪̪͉̱̫͎̞̳̥̲͔̫̜̜̺̪̼͔͓̭͍̠͈͈̯̦̪̠͔̙̼̤̗̙̯̬̱̼͚͕̝̫̭̜͇̱̼͔͎̙̩͙̯̯͔̝̪͈̼̻͔̮̝̹̦͎̥̻̮̮͚͓͓̹̗̹̦͈͓͕̳͎̺̗̣̣͙̗̝̙̤̰̮̰̠̭͔̱̺͔̹̤̱͙̦̤͇̝̱̞͍͉͇̪͚̙͔̠͙̖̮̳͍̱͚̦̗̘̭̗͍̤͎̻̤͙̲͇̠̫͎͍̬̞̭͕͎͕̺̖̲̯̠͇̥̜̱̰̠͉͉̦̻̥̪͈̼̯͓̰̩̖̘̦̜̹͉̫̱͓̙̞̦̑̅̿̌̓̉̓̐̆̀͋́̆̒̿͒̈́̏̿̔́̈͂̽̈́̄͊̀̾́̔̊͒̎̓͛̿͆̈́̾̔̈́͒͗͐̾̇̍̒̒̈́̿͗̽̏̋̅̿̈̈́͋̐̿̐͂̀͊͐̔̈̏̆̈̃̋̿͌͌̌͗̋̈́̾̈́̀̏͗̂̌̔̾̾̀̏̈̈́̃̃̈́̏͒̊̃̀́̅̏̒̽͒̓́̓̎́̒̒̅̃̐̅̊̓͗̄͆̑̔͗̐̓̿͋̓̓͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅư̶̧̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̥̹̘̙̟̙̘̬̲̩̼͈̭̮̘͖̭̥̙͕̩͖͚̜̥͖̖̝̻͓̪̤͚͔̰̖̩̤͓͔͕͖͍͔̩̺̮̞̟̬̙̘̥̦̈̅͐̂̐͐̈́͋̉̋̏̅̑̆͛͛͂͂̀͒̏́͌̈́́̎̌̏̈̅͆͋͗̅̊͂͛̀́͊͑͊̋́͐̽̽̅̌̈́͐̓͋͒̀̔͂͗̽̽̿͛̒̍̆̀͆͗̉͋̈̓͋̓̊̂̈́̂́̇͆́͛̔́͗͛͗̊̿̌̈̋́́͌͗̍̍̇́͑̓̋́͂͒̌̈́͛̏̅̆͐̓͋̅̓̍̊̔̔̂̽͋̓̆̀́͑̒̀́̃̄̃̐̑̊̏̋̋̓̒̀̽̎̊̅̆̓́̀̈́̉̋̅̓͂̈̌͋̊̀̎̽͗̓̏̊͊͊̌̒̄́̉̓͋̓͒͒́̓̀̽̈̎̄̅͐̏̽̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛͓̣̩̘̗͈͉̱͔͙̫̹̠̜͚̘͓̟̰̬̹̖̯̖̝͚̖͙̭̦̖̪͉̻̱͎̮̣̞͖̖̘̲͔͍̰̭̺͕̩̩̫̺̜̥̹̖̪̜̠̱̜̻͕̝͓̩̯̝͇͕̹̲̙̭̣͙̙͎̖̤̭͇̹̖̟̝͖̟̘̥̹̯̱̜͙̬̝̙͙͔̺͚̪͓̼̮̙̭̲̥͇̤̞̳̭̞͓̫͉͖͓̤̬̯̖̥̙̝̹͎̤̹̠̜͈̝̞̭̫̻̖̜͙͍̘̟̯̋̇͂̒͆̋̍̃̐̀̉͛̃̃͗̄͗̉̈́̇͗̆͐̓̓͐́͋̊̿̅̿̈́̓̃̓̾̑̽̃̈́̅͆͋͗̊̍͆̇͋̑̉͌͌̃̌̽̅̍̄̄̌̑́̎̈́̂͑̾̍͊̄͋́̑͂̿̓̊̀̎͋͒̌̑͆̌̃̏̄̔̒̀̉̓̇̀̈̀͛̆͆͆̽̃̊̀̍̐͛̆́͗͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅď̴̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̲̩͚̙͇͚͉̹̱̻̣̜̮̱̥̖͕̜̖̥̪̞̳̤͔̣͈̲̜͍͔͎͉̯͈̟͈̤̞̥̦͕̙͉̱͓̻̹̰̤̱̻̪̮̬͇̰̯͖̫̭͈͇̜̟̹̜̞͍͇͕̳̫͓̼̜̥͇̥̲̭͇̘̾̽̑͒̏͐̈̒͐̌̄̄̔́̈́̊͑̑̂̓̄͊̀͆̑̀͌̆̈́̐̆̾͂͛͐́̌̓͋̒̔́͋̽̅̒̍͊̅͋̇͛͊̆̂̽͒̈́̋̿̈́̈̌͛́͌̓͐́̐̈̀̇̆̂͑̄̔̈́̓̓͆̉̈́̉͌͒̓͑̍̐͂̀̒͌̓̊̉̇͑̊͒̊̈́̈́͊̔̀̅̈́͛̊́͛͗̓̄̓̅̈́̐͐̂͆̌̎̀̑̀̍̆͆̊̆̐̑̈̈́͛͛̍͐̌́̊͑̈́̈́̇̑̃̀͒̑̃̌͗̆̈́̑̄̅͗̃͆̈́͐̅́̈́̍̅̀̽̏̌̀̇̈͌̐͛̐̈̂͋̀̈́́̽̆͐̄̎̀̌̒͋̇͆̎̾́͛́͊̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅơ̶̧̧̢̡̧̨̛̛͎͔͎̥̱̙͍̮̰͔̩̬͔͈̞̯͈̬͉͈̫̬̳̦̳̬̟̞͕̣̗͕̟̖̲̭̪͚̣̹̹̣̩̤͔͙̮̦̞̩͇̋̌̍̿̅̔̐̃̉͛̃̈́̑̈̃̄̔͆̎͂͋͒̓̒̓͑̽͑̋͋̿̈͆̍̋͆̏̏̉̉̈́̄́̒͆̈̽̆̍̅̄̐̽̆̅̉̂͂̋̏͛̑̉̐̊̈́̑̂́̔͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅų̶̡̡̨̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͈̺̰̻̹̳̙͙̥̼̳̱̖̮̺̥̯̹̜̝̖̼̻̗͎̰̜̹͔̫͇̳̣̱̯͎̺̫̯̫̲͇͈̭͓͕̜̗͖̬̰͔̦̝͖͎͓̝̜̤̗̞̟̼̻̻̤͓̬̟̦͙͕̗͖͙̬̲̝̩̱̹͔̼͉͕̬̻̬̞̱̞͔̥͈̣͎͚̗̬̤̗̖͚̝̯̦̙͇̻̣̱̟͉̤͓̳̜̳͖̦̫̩̠̠̥͔̮̩̖̹͍͔̳̙̬̠͍̹̬͇͓̖̺̫͎͖͓͂͑͊̊̿̉̊̇́̈́̔́͋̐͛̔̿̃͊͑̈́̍͊̔͊̄̇͊̇̈́̃̈͑̒͋̄̓̆̎̃̓̓̾̌̆̈́̑̈́͗̀͋̐̃̐͊̂̓̃̉͒̆̓͗̓̇̃̉̌̿̓̊̅̈́̈́͂̎̆̃̍̈́̆́͌̈͒̈́̽̔̎͗̒̈̎̆̄̍̈́͌́̓͂̓̀͛̈́̋̍̔͊̏̋͐͊̓̊͋͒͒̊̎̑̋̓̉̓́͂̒͗̿̽̅̐͌̋̒̑̌̂͌̃̉̋́̓̀̈́͊͑̃́̎̉͛͛̇̈́̈́̒̊͐̈́̿͊̐̈́͑̔̎̈́͐̄̑̍̉̀̔͗̔͋͗͋̒̆̋̒́̃̊̐͒͌̉́̃̈́́͐͌͌̆̌̽͆͗̇̇͊̿͊̋̏̿͌͂͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅb̸̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̨̧̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͍̫͍͙͍̖͖̟̖̼̙̳̟̣̖̪̥̮̠͚̦͇̲͉̦̠̝̣͕̱͍͙̳̠̮̜̯̬͙͎͓̰͇͕̗͖̻̙͓̗̯̞̱͇͉̤͈͖̞̠͚̺͓̭͚̪̳͍̲̠̜̼̟͎̟͕̘͕̜͎̭̖͈͚̜̹͍͍̟͕̜͕̻̳̩̥̤̟̙̻̲͚̯̭͈̖̙̼̟̖̫͇͇̥̯̝̼̙͕̪̮̗̟̜͇̭͇̮̼̣̪̤͓͔̙̙̫̲̎́̆́̓͐̀̀́̒̈́̐͋͆̿̑͐̀̌̌͊̓̈́̑̊̈̉̄̽̀́͂̌͛́̀̂̒͒̌͒̊̐̀̂̊̀̎̀͐̀́͛̓͋̏̀͆̀̐̋̑̐͒̓̒́̇̂̅̎͂̓́̐͆̃͒̒̅̈́̍̎̂̌̌̆̋̎̆̀̈́́́́͑̃̆̈̍̔̽̏͒̈̓̆͌͂́͑̾͒̈́͂̍͆͆͂̈́͒͋͒̒̔͑̓̀́̎̅̽̌̓̇͆̔̆̈́͐̐̀̓̅̃̃̀̓̓̀̔̆̍́̾̾̌̂̿͗̄̊̀͒̏̓͛̋͗͆͂͑́̏̍̓̐̾̾͆̅̽̌͂́̎̂̽͌̂̓̆͑͌̑̏̆̽́̀͐͆̀̓̂̓̎̈́̈́̑̾͆̀̂͗͌̊͌̈̃͌̒̿́͌̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅļ̷̨̡̡̡̢̢̡̭̥͇̙͔̙͔͉̝͖͙̞̥͖̭͈̦̪̦̠̟͓͔̥͎̣͉̭̙̮̞̺̟̫̻̲̫͈̘͖͈͙̙̻̬͕̫̩̟͚͎̺͖͙̤͓̖̭̘͓̬͖̮̰̰̟̦̫̫̩̪̻̬̮̺̲̠̬̟̤̞͖̼͓̭̝̯͙̳̣̜̫̱̱̱͚̬̭͍̮̫̈́̅̍͒̈́̒̂́̆̔͛̋̒͐͆̆̈́̊͋̌͊͆̆̇̿͂͑͊͛́̋̀̋̒́͒͛̎̈̓̂͊̇̂̅̐̒̐̎̐̂͒̉̈́͐̄͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅę̶̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̭̤̣̪̲̖͍̩͈͕̫͈͉̬͖͎̳̘̙̹͎̺̫͓̦̝͙͍̗̺̥̲̣̱͓̞̘͎̪̼̞̘̥̤͎̲̦̤̲̹̣͔̞̻̱̬̞͍͉͉̮͎̬̖̲͈̬̟̱̪͉̬̗̯̟̠̔̈́́́͊̆̈́̋̃̄͑̀̽̑̏̇̌͊̿͂͆͛̅́̽̀͋̑͛̅̏̍̽̽̆̐̒̔̇͑̑̊̈͆́̊͑͗̑̿̋́̃̔̈́͌͛͒͗̃̓̑̈́̎͋̈̊̐͑̍̀̍͊̿̋̃̎̈̒͐͛̈́̇͌͐́̃͒̃̎̏̑̄̇̒̓̆̅̈́̓̍͐̍̏̾̽̄͑̓͆̆͐̌͛̀̋͒̈́̅̃̌̎͗̊͂̆́̿̔̊͌͑͐͗̑̏̓̉͊̋̉̒͌̑̈̏̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅy̷̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̫̜̹̙̬͍̯͉͍̤̠͉͇̤̫̗̳̪̖̗͙̱͖͔̙͚̼̹͉̙͕̳͙͔̺̻̜͔͚̱̘̱̰̟̯̪̥̠̼͔̝̙̗̞̹̯̯̟̦͔͉͓̹̠̝̞̩̠̖̬̺̺̙̬̹͈͔̰̜͇͎͓̤̜̮̺̟̮̳̥̼̲̖̪̱͇͈̠̭̘͖̹͓̹̟̘̞͎͓̣̥̙͍̮̮͉͉̖͉̠͈̯͔͕̞̺͓͇̟̗͎͎͍̪̦͓̪͒̽̔͐͑̔̀̈́̔̓̈́͋̂̀̾̄́͊͐͌͒̈́̎̔͌̅̿͛̈̔͛̒͂̐́̀͐̈́̅̾̉͂̌̓̅͛̿̉̄͆͒̅͆̾͊̀̈̂̓̀͐́́̾͒͑̋̇̈́͑̄̅̿̏̀̐̈́̀́͆̈́͗͒͛̃͐̿̽͛̔̾̓̏͊̃͌̇͆̃͋́̇̂̀̆̃͋̌̍̇͐̑͐̎̎͌͆̈͐̒̓́́̊̉̒̾̈͗̓̈́͊̀̎̆̃̉̈́́̌̏̀̀̈́́͛̌̉͌̓̋̅͌̄͛̌̉́͐͋̓̆̂̓͗̔̊͋͋̊͐̐̃̇̂̇̓̿̉͗̿̍̒́͑̓̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅơ̴̢̢̡̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̹̤̟̤͕̬̮͇̘̖̩̞̝̩̣̳̙̤̲̙̯̯̫͔̬̰͕̳̗̭̤̮͔͉̪͔̰̤̰̱̜̻̘̝̩͔̜͙̲̳̘̦̱̻̦̜̟̱̟͇͎̤͍͈͙̻͉̯͖͕̪͚̺͚̟̤̤̫̱̘̜̜̻͍̖͓̖̲̫͎̮̘̭̱̹̖̤͓̼̪̳̻̹̘̙͕̝̜̠̰͙̦̹͈̩̦̝̜̳̳̱̱͚̗̫̦̻̯̙̤̹̹̩̬͙̳͍̞̠̲̘̣̪̮͍̳̞̲̰̥̲̪͈̖̹͔͈̻̩̯͖̩̹̥͔͈̣͕̝̯̌̑͗̿́̅̄̊̍͂͊̀̎͛͗̀̌̈̆̑́͂̌̅͑̌̓͆͗̾̄͗̀̈́̆͌̾̊̍̂͐̀̂̈̑̾͒̐̂͌͗̏̔̅̓̊̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̴̡̡̧̨̛̘͔̥̙͖̦͖̤̩̥̞̺̤̟͉̥̰̳̤͖̜̮̦̦̠͕̬͈͛̒̋̐̄̐̌̓̀̓̏̑̊̐̃͆́̓̈̎͂̂̌̍̈́̅̄̌̌̅͗͋͋͑̉̉̊̄̏͂̾̈̃̅͑̋̆͂͐͑͂̑́̈́̒͛̆̋̐̓͗̌̈́͋̓́͂̎͒͂́͘̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̪͇̰̰̞͕͕̘̯̦̱̮̘̝͎̝̩̜͉͓̥̲͖͙̤̦̞̗̳͉͎̘̖̣͈̪͙̮̞̤͖͖̳̖̗̙͖̣̤͎̯̣̥̝̼͍̞̥̩̫̜̲͈̬͙̬̭̮̼͍͔̮̠̣̞͎̘̺͌͌͌̿͆̅̿̑̄̋̎̓͊̆̎̈́͊̚͜͜͜͝͝ḑ̶̢̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̥̗͇̭͖̮̥̣̜̩̲̤̞̯̜̯̜̩͈̗̱̥̺̜̖͓̥̮̰̟̮̤͔̲̙͇̬̲̼̪͚̩̣͍̻̟̳̱̩̙̻̼̺̹̰͚͉̭͍͙̥̺̣̝̳̙͉̝̹͙̦̺̳̠̙̘̟̜͓͎͉̬̞͇͔̱͉͕͍͎͓̟͇͎͙̦͉̱̜͖̺͚̯̝̗̗̞̖̗̝̗̫̖̱͔̤̜̫͕͓̟͈̤͓̟͔̦̱͚͈̩͔̦̮̙̭͉͓̱͙̜̖͚̮̳͙͍̯̫̤͔̣̘͓͙͕̞̙͈͎̮̮̱̙̘͇̹̦̪̠̗̞̲̙̪̗͔̮̬͉̗̖̤̥̗̻̘͍͓̰̩̲̻̲̫̗̬̖̩̭̪̤͍̙͇̖͓̯̼͈̱̭̤̟̮̙̘̣̝̙̥͖͖͔͔̬̟͙͚͈̬̹͈̪̭̦̞̻̠̺͍̭̘̺̩̗̾̇͆̌͂͆̀̎͂̈́̽̈́͂̌͂͑͒̿͒̈́̏͂̎̓͋̈́̿͊̽̽̆̾̍̓̏͗̃̿͛̋̓̄̋́̓̒̇́̇́͛͂͛͌͛͐̀͊̊̈́͒͛͗̒̍̎̆̓͊̈́͛́̿̐͗̐͂̋̔̽̈̋͑̈́͐́̔̃̈́̊́͒̈́̾̃͊́͋̏̒̈̎̇̈́̈̑̄̀̊͊̓̎̽̓͂̿͛̄͊̉̑̄̀̓̊̀̿̊̎́̑̑̋̽̿̈́͑͋̀̈͌́͌́̾͌̌͋̋̑̈̽͐̀̎̑̄̉̿̽͂̑̊̊͊̐̽͐̈̓́̓͑̀̓͋̃̔̈́̽͋̍̋͋̉́̾͛̈̍̈́́̉͐́́̇͋̅̅̓̇͊̒̔̏̓̽̇̃̈́̈́̈́͗̀̇̇͊̐́̒̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̨̛̰̞͈̯̤̥̲͎̖͕̮̞͕̪̣̻̱̰̯̹͍̝̟͍͙͔͉̫͕̗͔̘̘͈͙̹̗̲̩̹͚̱̯̜̦̖̪̦̻͎̬̳̠͔̺͕̮̟̬̬̫͚̺̥̦͈͔͕̙̩̟̭̙̞̳̫̖̖̣͖͓̖͖̞̝̙͚̣̱̬̠̼̺̟̝̘̲̱͇̦̰͈̭̥̻̦͈͖̼̳̬͚͓̟̝̻̪̳̦̯͙̘̙͙͉͔̟͔̣̬̳̠̪̹̺͙͇̗͚̻͇̬̹̖͖̯̰̦̥͙̬̝̜͇̖̮͚͔͕̤͇̻̘̙̦͇̱̘͙̪̪͓͇̮̙͖͓̳̞̼̙͕̻͈̠̤͍͇̦̥͕̗̭͉̘̝̗̱̺͎̞̺̼̺͍͌̊̿̓̂̀̀̐̆̂̌͑̓͑̍͊͆̐͒̎͒̍̉̐̾̒̈́̓̍̄̌̍͛̑̄̀͒͆͗́̋̓̂͒́̑̔͗̑̓̂̏͆͐̿̋̇̔̒̈̊̋͆͗̊͂̇̊̈́̾͒̎̑͌͌̾͆̿͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̡̧̛̛̛͍̞̲̠͔̼͙͖̤͈̲̠͙͚͔̞̞͎̞̟̘͎̦̠̱̓̍͊͌̆̌̓̎̌̒̾͌͆̎̃̑̒̍̈́͂̉̅̽͂͒̿̓͗́͛̀͗͛̃̽̑̓̌̀̍̏̃͆̂̅͊͗̏̈́͛̅̾̀̅̓̄̏͛̾̔̒͗̓͌̃̎͌̓̐̽̄̎̈́͊͆̀͌̐̉͊̓̾̓̋̿̎̑̑̈̽̋̌̒̆̒͂̿͗̓͊̎͒̎̏̓̆͂̔̈́͆͊̽͐̀̇̎̒̍̉̇̏̀̍̂̔̀̌̽̀̀̈́̐̏̐̑̋́̽͛̎̓͌͑̾̃̄̔̽͑̈́̽́̎̎͒͑̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̼͇̦̝̜̬̲͔̠̣͚̪̝̹̥̭̤̯͙̥̮͇͕͔͉̱̮̣͙̜̯̗̗̳̙̱͈͇̗̼͙̣̺̤̗̪̠̬͙͇͙̟͙͚̺̝̥̳͇̦̠̣̺̠̭͔̟̬̲̼̞̦͉̠̪͙̰̙̘̪̱̝̣̮̥͕͈͓͇̪̞̝̝̩̭̬̖͖͈̣̹̣̗͈̭͔͉̜͚͈̖̯̱͎̼̹͕̇̓̀́̀̔̋̔̃̎̽̏̄̎͌̈̈́̇͆̾̈͗̈̔̃̾͊́̉̓̿̏̓̌̓̂͑͗̈́̌̓̌̂̊͆͛̔͊̂̀͌̋̽́̾͆͆̓̌̀̒̍́̿̈̽̑̈̊̌̾̈̇͐̀̔̈́̒̈́̓̍̈́͌̾̓̔̉̄͒̇͛͆̂̿͂̒̋̌̈́̌̂́́͌́̑̊͐̔̀̓́́́̓͌̀̓́̌̑̓͆̈͒́̃̑̈́̽̏̈́̐͋͒̽́̈́̂̑̍̄̄̇̓͋̆̔̆̊̋̒̂̑̇̿͆͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅç̶̨̫̹͇̠̼̭̩͎̫̫̲̱̝̣͗̀̇̽̌̀̎̆̽̎̈̈́͋̊͐̑̒͂̇̽̊̀̄͌͋̐͒̏̈͑̀̆̐̈́̌͛̂̅͑̃̂͛́͐̉̀̍̀̒̇͋͂͂̾̆̌̿̿̓̑̍͆͒̀̆̑̐̕̚͘͘͜͝ơ̷̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̜̞̰̲̖̭͕͔͔̞̦̦̬̼͇̖͍̫̲͔̳͉̠̯̬̲̮̮̗̙͉̪̹̯̯̺̠̺̞̗̞̱̯̗͚̥͇̭̼̣̻͖͇̻̣̹͚̥̞̲̗̮͓̳͍̣̘̰͉͍̪͎̭̫̦̭̫̟͍͖͕̬̻̦̦͚̤̞͖̟̣̠͇̖̹͓̜̟̥̣̞͍̞̹͍̠̫͎͍͎͎͔͙̹͉͓͖̞̘͋̌͛̾̃̀̃̍̿̍͂̓͒̑̈́̇̈̒͊̍͐͛̐̈͆̈͒̆͒͂͒̉͛̌͛͂͋̊͂̇̂́̑͂̊̈̀̿͌̾́̅́̆̈́͆̊́̈́̑͂͛̌̐̎̋͌̔̾͗̂̽̃͋̈́̈́̈́́̽͑̾̋̃̑̒͆̍̎̌́̌̄̆͂̀̎͗̈̈̀̒̂͐̆̏̅̇̊̈́̄̌̓̾͛̌͒̐̓̓̾̊̉̈́͑̑̈͊͛͗̃̌̀̉̏͆̀͌͐́͑̑̾̾́̏͐͆͗̂̆̇̒͐̎̐̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅa̴̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̰̦͖͚̗͖̤͈̪͚̦̦̱͔̳͙̲͎̪̞͈̳͔̠̜̱̪̣͕̱̟͈̲̗͔̙̬̞͔̜̼̲͈̜͖̦̺̣̗̲͓̦̙̖̱̠͔͚̘̳̰̺̱̘͙̻͎̗̱͇͎̜̬͕͖̬̫̞̬̗̗̾́̏̓͌͋̿̈́̀̔̒̅̽̔̂͆̇̎̈́̓̌̀̎́͊̀͒͛̐̌̍̀̊̓͒̄͑̍͆̿͐̄͛́́͑́̄̇̾̽̒̀͗̅̀̆̍̉̇̀̊̌͒̀̓͂͋̃̀͒̈́̈́̽̈̈́̈́̌̋̐̔̈́͆̊̄̂́́̄̑͆̀̾̆̆͛̇̊̀̓̿͌̎̐̉̅̾̾͌̆̏̀̾̍̇͛̉̀͋́̍̄͌͊̒̉̃̇̇́͐̓̈͌̉̂̏̿͆̑͂̀̊̈̂̈́̓͑̓̈̿̔̌͑̈̓͊̐̋̒̈́̿̑̿̅́̽́̄͐̅͌̓̈́̓̽̇̑̊͑̾́̏͂̆̌̽̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̸̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̛̛͕͉̬̰͔̳̯͕̫͇̫̲̗̙͖̖̳̱͚̬͙̲̣̺̱̻͎̩̦̫̣͙̠̤̟͖͙͇̹̫̤̤̭̝̜͙̦̰̞̮̫̘͓͍̹̜͓͔̤͇̮̰̮͉̼͙̹̦̗̜͖̼̮͇̼̫̙̳͓̝͖̠̫̰̻͍͉̝̭͇̙̭͕͕͍͙̪̼̝͎̙̰̪̩̠̣̱̗̯̮̱͓̙̤̞̤̩͇̗̲̲̹̳͖̣͚̱̼̫̥̫̯̼̩̗͙͓̲̦͉̥̹̘̯̘̳͓͕͚̲̜̤̘͎̱̮̼͍͓̬̗̼̭̬͈̹͉͚͎̹̭̮̲̥̹͎̫͔̜̪̭̪̹͇̙̯̩̣̫̞̬̜͕̗̗̫͓͔̪̘̠̹̲̲͖̝̣̰̦̜̯̭̹̩̖̜̙̼͈̱̜̺̥̻͍̭̳̞͎̺̗͕̱̳̭̹̪̻̋̾̂́̆͋͛̆̒̄͋̐̾͌̄̓̊̑͑̌̅̆̓͐́̊̓̌̌̓̈́̀̾̏̐̌̈́̋̈́̆͑͌̈́̋͊̽̉̾̑͐͂̏̇͆͊̏͛̈́͑̍͒̾͑̅̓͗̓͛̃̅̀̍̈̆́͂͆̈́̀͗͌̀͗̍̃̀̂̐̀͊̈̎̍̈́̍̈̔̇́̓̓̓̿̈̔̊͑̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̡̢̛̛͈̲̲͓̣̼̣̟͙̘̣͇̠͖̑̿̓͗̀̀̓̈́̔̅̌͒̉̉͛́̑̆̇̀͋̃̎̔͌̃̐̏̐̆̓̊͋͌͛͒͋̓̏́͛͛̂͒͋͌͗̒́̃̓̎́̅̓̌͌̈́̈́̈́̌͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝ ̶̢̨̡̡̛̞̠̝̹̞̼͓̮̬͖͔̭̗̥͍̱͇͚͕̭͉͚̻̘̤͚̘̮̣̪̗̖̮͇͕̹̖͓̜̠̘͙̱͚̥̝̥̈́́͐̓̅̈́̀͑̈̊̔̊̃͂̄̎̔̀̽̔͛̆̌̇̊̀̇̂͆͂̑̉̚͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅd̸̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̧͇̗̺̥̘̝̝̩͍͍̻̼̹̤̠̘̳̼͇͉̲͙̠̜̞͇̬̲̱̫͍͉͙̖̜̺̩̖̥̝͇̠͍̹̠̬̪̯̖̺͇̟̰̘̭̤͔͕͎̠̺̺̖̫̰͇̞͍̟̯̫̗͙̯͕͇̰̦̹̼̥̳͍̤̟̫͔̫̞̠͉̘̯̟͔̣̠͚͎͉͎̙͍̩̟̯̠͇̩̹͇̟̯̹̟̜̟̳͇͙̟͙̥̺͇͔̹̻̘̩̼͓̬̤̘̜̟͚̬͎̮̲̜͙̳̠̱̜̤̙͓̜̠̩̥̼̠̱̳͓̫͔͎̘̭̖͚͍̱̘̫̝̰̩̝͕̫̙̣̙̗͔͛̐̉̂͂͌̌͂̀̇̌͗͌̐̈͛͊̆̏́̀͑͐̂̈̌̂̆̓̓͛̐͒̾͗̈́́̊́͋̀̈́̎̀̀̐̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅơ̵̛̟͕͉͙̗̟̥̘͖͋̓̃͊̀̈̊̎̉̾̋̋͌̍͛̐̽͛͆̍͑̌̑̓̒̂̒̾̇͒̀̄̊͊̈́̓͒̀̏̄̾̐̀̎̄͑̋̽̔͐͑̑̾͛̾̎͑̏̇́̈́̑̓̇̌̋͂͐̐̉́̽̉̔̀̍́̓̌̉̍̽̅̄̈́͊̔͑̽́͂͂̇̉̔͗͐͆͊͐͐̒͂̐́̇̒̀̈́̏̾̿́̋̐̃̅͑͆̀̓̌̅͂͒̅͒̎̈́͑̅̓̊͊͂͗͑̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝t̴̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̠̻̝̩̟̬̻̜̙̟̪͕̘̪̤͕̼͍͇̪͖̬̜͕̬͍̳̗̲͖̘̪͎̦̲̺̝͙̪̻͈̯̥̯̠͓̹͚̥̦̻̯̬͔̟̤̮̼̣̼͖̘̪̬̣͍̗̖̱̰̮̤̝̥̱̖̖͖̦̪͈͇̱̙̙̥̺̳͔͉̺̦͉̼͚͉̭̖͎̩̳̮͇͕̠̻̞͈̗͕̻͉͍͎̤͚̩̥̪̳̰͉̞̲̗̼͍̠̱͙̤̗̟̺̣͈̜͕͉̦̦͙͈͍̮̤̩̲͚͙̺̙̜͙̲̞̣͙̜̹̩͎̻̦̖͔͇͇̘̱̻̥͙̣̝̞̳͕͔̝̹̖̠͖̹̭͉͔͇̘͔̥̪̠̞͚̹̥̘̗͓͓͓͍̙̻͖̥̞͇̜̲̳̟̱͎͕̲͕̱̝̯̹̜͚͈͉͉̘̜̹̰̺̮͂̑́͐̑̋͛̂͋̀̓͛͗̆̎͐͗̉̽̒́͌̃̉͐͐̌̈́͊̈́̓̈́̎̈́̅̓̈̅̉͋̆̒̑̌͊̊̽̒̊̽͆͆̇̐̓̈́̂̈͊̓̑͗̎̔̈́͋́͂͐̅͌̎͛́̈́̃̈́͋̿͌̽́̓͑̄̃̇̈́̂̏̔͋̄̇̈́̑́͗̈́̅̀̊̉́̑̀̋̌̎́̅̉̒͐̈́͋̆̊̏̀͐̇̽̍̐͑̔̐̈́̏̃̌̆̑͗̓̒̀̇̃̾̔̎͗̋̋́̎̎̊͌̉̂̀́̑̽̏̈́̍́͋͗̇̈̑͑͊̓̿̄͆̈́̽͊͑̓̔̀̆͛̑̅̿͋́̏̓̿͐̾̓̽́̍̒̀̿̇̎̀̀̐̈̇͒͊̃̐̏̏̓̿̽̇̏̉͗̈́͐͋̂̄̿̅̇̽͗̀̾̎͆̀͐̏̐͌͗̀͑̒̓́̑̈́̀̓̏͊̽̐̿̏͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̢̨̨͕͕̘̯̩̯͉̗̩̺͙͈̺͙̲͍͈̩͔̟̗̘͎̺̣̜̼͙̱̮̼̹̝͍̩̲̥͖̺͙͎̰̩̲̖͙̝̣̖̻̫̩̳͚̹͓͇͎̞̗̖̮͙͂̾̏̀̎̇̓̓̃̃̋̂̂͂̀̈̋̚͜͝c̶̢̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̤̺̻̺͎̳̖͍͙͍̼̮͔͓̼̻̺͚͍͖͉͖̼͓̜͖̰͔̦̤͇̫̫͍̗̹̫̝͖̰͙̘̪̻̰̳̤̫̫͈̠̝̭̼̤̯͖̺͇͉̞͍̥̹̞̙͈̬̤̻̼̤̺̣̯̯̭͍̠̠̗͈͉̘̺̯̰̩̣̖̳̥̙̲͇̪̝͍̟͇͎̖̭̺͔̟̗̼͖̭̼̱̮̙̯͍̯̰͍̙̹̦̣̟͈͎̘͉̟̭̣̻̲̯̮̣͈̙͖͖̻̯̱̣̫̟̰͎̙̬̳̘͙͖͔͕̰̗͔͎̤̭̝̞̝̝͖͚̜̭̱͓͍͉̼̥̱̥̲͎͇̙̝̺̦̤̱͚̲͙̟͇̦͕̟̰̲̩̝̞̝̬̹͖̬̲̜͈̟̜̹̼̣̭̣̳͎̲̣͂̽͐̂̈́̄́͂̓́̊̽̾̇̄͆̿̈́̽̎̐̎̉̾̀͂̇́͆͗͊͂͗͌͆͗͂̐͌͑͑̉͆͛̄̈́͛͋̔͆̉̐̆̒̅͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̨̢̢̨̛̦̪͇̣̪͔̙͔̲͇͇̭͍͕̠̠͈̫̠͙̝̳̙̞̪̰͇̗͈͈̦̜̟̗̹͚̱̻̩̘̝̲̼̝̮̗̻̥̫̤͓̟̭̼͓̗̜̱͎̠͍̭̺̹͈̠̮͚̜̀͐̅͑͑͋͒̉́͛̌̐̽̿́͗̿̑͛̆̃̏̀̀́̀̇͛͆͂̋́̈́̅̌̐̈́͑͒͐͆͐̂̀̍́̐͛͐̿́͐́̓͌̀̓̀͛͗̇̏͌̊̏̑͋̽̊͋̌̄͆̍̑̄͒͊͊̈̈́̌̓̒͗̈́͌̈́̔̈́̀͌̔̆͂̔̓̈́̒͒̍͂̄͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ḿ̸̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̥͉͖̣͔̖͇͉̩̮̞̺̭̬̭̙̫̘̣̬͉̥̖̻̮̟̘͕̤͈̺̼͎̫͖̳͉̰͇̮͚̱͇͎̯̗̬̠͈̭͓̬͖̹̥̯̭͇̫̖̼̩̹͙̞̤̲̙̣̹̪̭̣̪̲̥̲̯̩͍̰̙̻͈͈̖̟̳̝͚̜̹͕̟̪̰̥͓̮̥̖̳͚̠͖̼̼̲̯͔̻̬̼̬̳̜̤͇̖̼̻͉̳̮̂̆̓̽͐̆̍́͑́̀̽͌̌̀̌̒͒̍̉͆̒̋̒̄̿̃̌́̅̓̈̓̿̓̂͋̓̄̔̐̒̓͋̈̈́̄͑̐̌̃͆̊̍̈́͂̿̈́̾̌͆̂̎̂̀̉͛̉̆̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ?̴̛̗̦͓̦̪̈̌̑̑͗̋̉̀̋̍̑̊͑̂̔͊̄̍̿͂͂̈́͛̃̅̽̎͂̎̍̅̉̄͂͋̌́͒̔͗̏͗̿̽̏͒̉̅̊̆̀̏́͑̋̃̅͐͋̂́̐̍̈́̐̍̾̍͛̃̾̾͒̆̅̎̚̚͝͝͝͝"̷̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̛̦͕͓͈̦̞͚̪̹̰͎̦̲͖̲͓͉̙̜̰̫̲̖̼̺̮̫̲͚̜͎̹̬̳̘͙̻̲͉̪̳̦̜̫͔̥̟͙̤̱̼͖̞͖̭̙͙̳͙̳̗͎̟͙͚̱̯͚̗̺̗͍̳̗͈͚͙͚̜̞̲͙̻̝̙̩̹͔̣̳͎͙̗͔̗̱̭͈̖͍͈̗͉͈̯͍̣̣̮̩͓̦̠̦̱͙̳̫͉͈̝̖̭̤͙͓͚͔̦̬͉̝̝͎̱̜̰̻̥̱̜̠̪̗̯̟̬̰̤̝̰̲̰̰͉̩̳͚̣̖̟͉̖̖̩͙̩̺͓͉̪͓͍͖̠̣̻̘͔̺͔̖͈͈͇͇̻̤͖̤̻̘̜̹̪͓͕̖͔͙̟̪̻̣̬̮̲͙̹̦̺̗̺̪͕̯̯̝͎̪̺̺̳̻̘̲̥̩̱͚̻̲̳̳͖̹̹͖̉̾̐͒̊͌͂̋̂̿̆͆̎̊̈̔̏̔̃̈́̈́͆̀͆̔̓̏̀͒̌̍̐̒̏͆́͌͒́͌̓̋̈́̎̈̀̽͋̐͋̐̍́̄̐͐̉̍͂̀̒̌̾̐̈́̑̔̑̅̌͐͊̑̓̒͑͂͗͗̽̒͌̂̊͋̀͛͑͗͌́̔̅̐̈́̓͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͕̩̭͕̫͍͍͚̯̜̰͉̞̱̫͙̩͉̲̬̺̖̜̹͙̜͉̱̦̫̥̪̫͚̥͓̗̻̬̝̙̝̘͖̣̲̫͉͈̹͕͉̟̬̦̜̘͚̩͙̫̝̭̮̱̞̭̜̻̜̹̟̻̼̜̹̹̝͉̙̫̘̖̥̹̺̣̥̟͖̝̮͎͛̌̋̒̅́̃͂͛̔́͑͌̆̆̐͑͒̌̊̾̾͋̉̅͆̔̆̀̓̃͗̓͐̎͊̎͗̄̌̏͆͊̅̔̀̃̒͑̍͐͑͒͋͒́̾̐̂͛̂̋̂̑̈́̒̾̂̊̉̍̀̊͒̾̓͑̉͂̿̌̅̋͑̎̀̊͐̽́̃͌̒̊̐͐̃̈́̽̾́̈́̍̇͛́̀̎́̇̐̆͌̒͋͛̓̃̓͊͛̄̓͌̿̔̓́̇̏͆͌͋́͋̂͐͊͌͛̀͑̐́̾̇͂̾͑́͌̅̓̓̅̍̉̀͛̄͗͆̇̉̓̈́̀̂͛̔̃̍̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ  
̶̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̻̘̫̫͓͇͎̖̰̬̯̫̪͕̻̰͖͕̺̜͍̥̠̩̭̳̹̭͎̦̥͖̫̗̱̭̞̮̖̰̳͙̭̟̤̺̪̘͍̞̭̖͔͖̣̥̩͉̩̲̭̥̜̟̺̻̦͚͙̼̜̙̤͙̙͚͍͓̱̲̖̠̭͈͇͔̦̺̠̮̹̜̠͇̟̝̪̬̹̺͈͇̰̤̦̭̘̫̩̣̙̳̬̰͇̬̟̝͇̘͉̦̀̓̈́̇͂̍̽̒̈́͂̋͋͗͗̂̽͛͗̂͑̍̊̃͌̋͑̃̏͛́̎̀̇̓̌̅̉̉͌̎̽̆͐̾̋̀̐̂̃̆̄̂̃́̎̃͌̈́̽̌̎̾͆̍͐̀̄͂͆͐̈́́͒͋͛̒̄̀̿̾́̂̿͆̋̔̀̇̄̀̀̓̓̉̀̈́͂̒̇̇͒̏̀̆̒́̍̈́̌̎̓̓̓̄͑̉̊͆͆̉̂̇̅̀̓̈̂͛̀͌͑͗̍̔́͋̽̂̓̂̂͗̆̾̓͌̏̂̍̓̇͂̑̒̀̄͛͛̇̎͆͑̉̌̂̌́͒͐̿̇͌̍̓͋̏̏͛̅̍̽̎͂̑̓̔̂̽͒̃͑̓̓͒̍̌͑̃͊̀̓͊́̾̈́̔̔̀̆͆̽̉̄̆̔̀͑̍̐͊̓̀̾̊͑̍̔͒̉͌̽̒̀̈́̈̀̇̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̶̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͕͎̹͉̥̳̰̝̺̬̯͖̬̺̹̮̜̬͇̗̳̬̰̲̱̜̟͍͖̬̞̥̪̣̟̱̪̦̰͎̺̺͕̺̲̮̟͓͔͓̼͇̤̳͚̥̺͙͖̰̱̻̲̥̗̬͇̺̥̺̬̘̺̳͓͔̖̮̹̻̥̲̘̣̱͓̖͇̮̙̱̦̼̝͉̜̩͓̟̼̩̤̜͙͈̞̮̯͇̗̳͖̻̣̺̮̞̗̟̲̟̩̯̞̠̭̺̫̻̫̠̲̝̤̤̩͇̫̦̤̊̓͐͊́͌̂̿̏͑͗̈́̍͊̑͗̀̈́̒̉̔̈̄̌̈̇̒͐̄͐̂̀̀̊͛͋̌̂́̈́̐̾̏͑̐͒̂͆̌́̀͛̌̈́͗̾̅̒̑̾̓̃̓͂̌̌̂̎͆̈̓̿̈́̋̏͗̈̊̈́̍͂͗̀̂̒̿̋͑̃̌̊̂̆̂͗̽̏͋̂̃̔͌̌̂̅͐̆́̿̽͌̾̆͗͆͐̄̇̇̓́͗̿̀̋̓͌̈́̔̌͂̄̏͌͂̌̑͐̈́̉͆͑̒̈́̓͌̀͋͌͛͋̅̂͗̈̀̆͊͆̔͂͒̑̓͆̂̋̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅƠ̷̢̧̨̡̨̨̛̛͚̥͇͈̲͉̹̖̰͚̲͍̭͍͚̥͉̥̳̻̗̱̳̣͎͉̗͎̬̘̳̭̳̺̝̯̥͍̦͖̩̜͓̺̰̥̝̠̣̤͉̣̤͚̗̤̜͈̮̜̳̦͓̱͇̥͇̠̰̜̗̳̰͕̙̯̤̭̹̠̻͕̜̪͕̮̺̲͕̼̤̠̺͈̱̠̭̦͉̋̐̾̄̒̅͂̊͊͛̌͌̇͗͋̂͂̒̈̏̊̿̀͐͋͌̓̎̈̾̀̂̏̓͂͌̄̇̋̊͌̏̏̽̉̈͋̿͛̊͊̈́̏̉͂͛̉̓̈̋͒͗̌̀́͂͋͋̀͐̉̂̉͗́́̑́͊̔̉́͌̌́̋̂͛̉͌͐́̊̍̆͛̃͆̀̃̑̂͂̑̍́͑̀͗͆̓̎́͆́̉͋̐̈́́̾̂͊͛̈̉̾̓͒̒́͂́͑̑̏͋̄̆̉̾̋̃͒̓̇͊̾͗̇̂͛͂́̋̽̇͆̈͗̌́̐̅̀͌̈̒̉͑̓̓̐̀̾̂̉͛̾̀̽̅͐͋͒̾͐̍͊̽̿͛̋̿̈̅̾̋̽̐̅̄̃̃͌̈́͗̄͑͊͋́̐͋̈́͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅf̵̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̼͍͚̼̫̹͖̝͕̪̝̮̠̭̤̗̗̺̹̣̖̰̪̘̬̬̤͎̱̤̩̞̥͕̗̖̲̠͉̣̗͔̖̘̖̪̘̩͕̯̯̺͕̟̬̩̦̜͈͉̣̠̺̤̤̠̖͚̲̬̻͇̮͚̱̪̺̦̳͍͔̖̝̼̙̦͙͙͓͇̱̻̪̤̩͉̥͕͎̙̪̘̮͇̳͕̫͓̭͍̈́́͒́̈̽̆̈́̇͂̾̿͋̔̅͗̐͌̂͛̀̂͛̀̏̎̃̉̆͗̿̓̐̓́̔̉́͌͛̃̈́͐̈́̓̅̃́̊͐͗͂͊̒͐̂̄̉̀̔̓͊̏͊̎̇͋̉̇́̄͂̀͆̍̀̽́̈̔̿͆̒͊̽̏̐̔̿̈́̍̇̊̄̎̓̈͒̒̇̈́͋́͂̽̍̄̇̽̔͒̀͊́̂̓̓̏̌̄̓̿̊̒̌̽̆͑̀͛̓̈̈́̿͛͐̄͆̾̈̽̿̏̒́̄̍̔͒̋̈̌̄́̒̿̃̄̂̑́͌̇͌͆́͊͐͛͆̔͑̅͊͊̂̓͐̊̎̉̾́͋́͆̾̾̀̅̈͌͛͛̅͗͒̈̊̂̄̈́̆̓̌͌̈́̇̊͋̆͗͛̄̒͋͒̀͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̙̼̬̟̣̦̰̝͎͇͎͈̰̥̯̪̯̹̦͈̳͖̠̝̗̘̮͉̪̱͖̺̮̠̼̭̺̪̱̱̻̮͔̥̥̝̜̤̘̩̯͓̖̲͇̫̙̜͚̣̲͍͚̤̙̳̘͎̬̹̯͕̘̣̭̭̺̭̹͎̣̗̭̟̥̻̤̝͕̱͕͔̹̪͉̩͈̻̦̜̬̰͎̪̙̱̦̯̖̳̜̬̲͚̩͔̲͙͓̱͔̤̟̝̖͔̮̙̟̮̟͔̺̦͙͎̻̫͔̯̭̠͍̟̠͇̙̖͍̝͖̰̘̖͍̼̙̩̭͓̦̺̳̟̟͇̱̜̱̤̗̤̯̙̺̙̫͉͎̥͓̝̰̲͙͉̣͈̗̙̗̱̬̳̰̺̦̬͉͓̬͕̘̮͖̳͙̙̭̲͈̼̲̗̯͓̮̣̦͍͈͎͇͕̲̭̥̝͒̐͐̈́̑̾̌͗̔̂̿͂̐̉̍͌͋͑̅͒̓̑̉̈̏̈́̏͋̆̽̆̂͂̔̎̈̐̄͑̅͛̋̽̍̌̈́̔̿̈̒͂̑͌́̓̑͛͐̐͋́̿͒͐̈́͆͂̒́̓̆̔́̓̉͒̐̆͊͋͂̌̋̒̓̋̇̐̀̿̉́́̃̇̃̄̓̑͌̍͛̎͒̿̀̇̔̑͗̑̑̆͐̊̂̎͌̎̈̊͒̄͛̈́̆̽̏͐̃̈́́͊̾̉͑̽̇͛̀̈̍͐̈́̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͚̺̲̟̩͙̟̭̪̘̙̙̠̻̙̪̘̩̜̠̞̣̪̟͍̱͖̯̜̼̪̭͇̥̮̜̭̥̲̗̳̩̪̜͎͈̭̩̳̮̺͇̙͔̼̯̖͍̱͓͉̗̲̤͙̺̤̯̠̹̻̬̤̖͖͍̥̹̖̻͚̞͎̭͎̣̥͙͔̻̳͖̱̲̠̙̪̩̤͚̫̥͙͙̞̣̘̬͔̮̪͓͖̜͍̲͖̗̰̹̰̰͖͕͈͚̝͕̟̩͓̜͕̲͔̠͖̣̜̼̱͓͎̮̠̦̻̝͇̺͈͔̘̲̗͉̖̈́̓̐̉͛̾̌͊̽̾̐͂̀̈́̀̄͆̿̅̊̎́̏̃́̿̎̆̓̂̄͑̉͌̽͐̉̿̄͆͂̈́̈̇̆̀̈́̀̎̈́̔͑͋̎̈́̒͆̉̉͐̇̑́́̓̂͐̈́͗̾͐͛̈́̓̌̀͌̍̂̈̈́̊̀̓̉͑̀̈̉͂̈́̋͌̽͑̀̈́̈́̓̀̔̈̌̈͊̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅơ̵̡̨̡̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̛̞͙̣͍̝̘̞̩̰͍̦̱̯̯̲͍̩̹̘̺̠̳̭͈͓̺̭̫͔̟̺̤͙̣͇̤̻̬͍̟̠̞̼͉̖̺̭̯͔͕̼̰̮͕̠̗̤̘̦̜͔̞͚͖̼̺̲̱̤͍̰̿͛̇́̃̈́̔̈̒͗̆̌͌͂͋̊͂̔̉͐͆͗̓͂̇̋̄̽̏̈̐̔̃̃͗͗̓͗̏̎̈́̇͊̌̐̎̄̇̌͋͒͐̅̿͒͛̇͊̓̍̆͑̑̐̓́̐̔̓͌̾̍͊̊̅̇͒̏̅̈́́͊̂̓͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ư̶̛̛͔̰͓̦̪̺̞̺̘̈́̔̄̈́͊̆̍͛͌͂̂̋̿̀͒̽͑̇̏̉̎̌̉͋́́̊̇͌̆͌̍͒͗̽͐́̾̈́͋̈́͒̍͆̄̉͌͐͛͐̋̈́̐̋̓͛̽̿͋̇̒̈̃̋̓̈̑̓͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠r̸̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̨̭̥̥͎̖͈͇͔̰̭͕̠̙̙͚̦͕̙̙͉̝͖̫̟̪̦̘̻͍͚̹̪̩̱͙̪̼̗͕̱̹̣̤͍̼̙͈̱̙̞̻͉̻̮̙̬̦͎̞͖̺̗̫̤͓̞̖͚̦̫̱͕̰̗̭̝̼̥͓̗̠̱͇̩̹̼̞̩̭̺̪̟̼̣̫̻̟̪͉̻̝̰͎̣̞̫̘̙͇͓͉̞͓͎̦̭̼̖̮̱͉̲͚̣̟̙̮̝̫̹̺̥̪͍̰̰̺̣̖̩̲̯̦͙̘̬̱̠̠̞̺̬̠̬̭͕̱̝̜̘͗̿̐̀̎̐̎̓͑̆͌̐̂̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅs̴̢̧̢̡̛̛̯̘̳͓̙̪̣̺͕̙̩̞̯̼̦̮̯̩̯͚̮̩̠̪͎͓̗͔͙̻̮̮̟͔̺͇̻̱͈̫̱̖͗̌̅̀̅̈͑͆̌̌̆͑͆̆̊̅̑̈́̈̃̌̃̓̆͗̈́̈́̔̏̐̎̿̔͋̍̄͐̓͛̑́̀̊̈́̀̉͆͆̉͗̽̆̌̊̀̀̓̏̇͆͒̿̑͆̃̅̊̉̈́͌̎͋̏͒̂̉̍̀̈̊̏̐̒̔̍̔̾͐͐̊͊̏͌̒̌͋̈́̀̐̀̓̈̎̋̉̀̃̏̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅẽ̷̢̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̬͎̫̤͚̭͓̳̣̗̺̫̳̖̜͕̘͙̱̭̘̩̮͕͕̼͇͓̜̤͈̹̮̞̦̭̘̳͔̠̻̫͚̜̝̲̯̪̝̭͚͈̟͚̳̟̱̬̥̞͖͕̺͔͎̣͈̯̰͍͈̤̹̦̻̻̪̭̙͇̟̲̘̗̬̫͔̞̟̺͍̲͈̭̮̲͙̺̗̠̲͖͈̪̮̠̹̻̠͙̹͇͎͈̣̼͔̟̖̯͙̖̭͍̖͚̮̞͔̰̩̗̟͉̮͔̫̭̞̟̬̱͙̫̭̱̞̻̖̣̥̤̪̩̝̖̭̹̘͕̲̠͙̺͚͈̱̱̩̱̥̤̳̻̫͕̖̤̀̽̃͐̽̊̓͑̂̎̑̈́̒̇̈̊́̇͗͐̅̇͛͂̔̓̍̈͆͛̀̄̄͑̉͒͑̽͒̀̀͋̊̀̍̅͊̋͛̐̿̐͆̐̋͆̿̃͋̐̈́̐̃͒̇̊̈́̇͋͛͑̏͑̿͊́̀͑̄̓̋̃̉̔͋͐̽̐̓͑͌͗̈́̂̀͋̾̉̓́̌͂̂̆̀̀͋̓̿̌̍͗̍͊̐̾̑̇̄͑͛͒͌̍̂̿̐͗̃̓͑̈́͆̃͊̂̎́̐̈́̀̉́̉̽̃͛̿̀̀̀̓̒̌́͆̑͆̈́̋̃̈́̅̔͛̈͋̂͂̈́̒͛̍̐̅̾̈́̑̌̏͑̑̀̉̈́̓̐̊̆͆̐̓̅̒̎͐̀͆̓͆́̉͋̂̾͂̇̓͑̌͂̒̄̈́̊͂̄̑̐̌̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̢̫̪̭̲̪̹̞̥͕͕̯̦̻̝̪̥̣͓͎̟̱͔͚̟͍͎͈͎̞̪̞̩̩͎̜̪̙̟̬̫̜̮̙͉̼͎͖͉̰͔̮̘̜͇̯̲͖͓̫͓̹͈͉̠͇̝̤̩͕̯̜̙̫̘̹͖͎͚̫͉͖͎͚̱͕͈͕͉̥̲̹̺̜̩̦̲͚͓̦͙͓͎̜̗͉̺̳̳̻̮̩͕̺̭̺͎͕̜̫͙̺̖̘̠̗̞͍̝͇̞͇̣̥̘̬̹͇̗͙̱͇̳̼̯̘̰̻̱̰̘̘̪̲͇̮͚͚̗̰̬̣̝͎̫̲̜̩̺̲̪̰̱̺̺͛̏́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̷̡̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̮̲͓͔͉͍̝̥͓̦̮̠̼̲͙̱̝̰̩͇̭͙͓͇̙̣̝̱̟̤̝͇̱̲͎̗̥͈̗̥̯͕͕̤̦͇̰͍̩̘̙̫̫̦̣̝͇̰̹̠̪͓̺̹̱̠͉̰͓̠̩̬̪̲̞̞̩̼̲̱̹̠̳̼̮̤̞͚̩̲͂̇̀̅̒̀̅̾̅̒̄͛̍̎̍̔̀̃͑͋̊͌͒́̋́̂͆̍͋̇̌́͂̔͑͊͐͗̽̾̓́̊̊̓̎̾̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̣̯͎͚͇̩̙͉̱̲̞̤̪͈̹̩̰͚̩̱̫̻̮̱̞̱̬̭̠̫̟̺͎̮̣̯̗̻͇̭̼̺̞̣̦͈̹̥͈̞͚͚͔̙͉͉̲̠̗͖̬͓̳̣̘̗͔̮̼̻̟̞͕̰̫̭̪̗͇͖͔͇̜̘̝̦̩̝͈̖̥͇̳̫̠̳̻̞̰͍͉̤̼̝̟̜̘̭̥̙͖͚̣̫̱͔͚̲̭̪̮͖̬̗̳͎̫̺̯͖͕̠̪̲̬͎̱͚̬̝̩̬͖͉̜͙̦̖̦̿͒̋́̅̀͑͒̌͒͐̀͛̀̄̆̀̅̃̅̊́̈͛͊́̍̾̾̀͊͊̎̉͛̈́̎̿̒́̍̃͂́̅͊̀͂̌̊̔̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅm̶̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͍̖̹̗̩̝̮͙͍͖͇̥͈͇̗̗̭͇̟̦̪̺͓̝̜̦͚͔̭̥͈̱̹̘̠̳̝͇̫͖̟̦̗̟̮̪̲͉̫̺̺̬̗̫̩̞͖̤͇̥̩̤̦̙͍͕̠̪̩̗̹̫̜̝̤͕͙͔͛͛̏́͒̊̽̓̑͗̓̊̃͆̈́̊͋̐̒̈̓̏̿̅͊̉̋̃̃̈́͆̍̈́͛́͒̇́̿̑̂̈́̈́̊̆͒́̽̓̋̉͐͑̍͋̌̎̌̀̂͑̅̈́̅͆̋̒̾̍̾̋̈̑͐̿̔̈́̌̾̉̌̈́͋̉͊́̔̅͛̊̈́̅̋͊͐̋͗̌́́̄͛͊̐̍̍̉̅̐́͆̑̅̃̓͐̍͌̃̇̾̈̓͛͐̓̐͆́̈́̀̃̅͋̋̎̄͂͆̾̓̌̊̔̓̽̓́̇̾̓͛͊̉̓͋́̆̆̽͑͛̏̏̈́̃̔̈͋̒̆͒̅̃͗̒͂̆̋̐͆̀͛͊́̅̈́́̓͋̔̾̉́̌̾̇̎̓̿̓͋̐͐͌͛͆̈́͆̍̃̆̑̾̈͛̓̽̇̿̒̽̍̀̅̌̅̅͛͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̴̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̼̙̲̭̳͔̼͉̙̱̲̼̗̹̟̟̣͕̤͔̮̞͍̼̺̳͉̤̫̖͉̲͓͚̮̲͕̠̰̟͎̞͈̬͇͕̜̭̼͈͍̟͇̝̱̩̜͇̰̼̖̥͈̥̱̦͙̭̤̬̲͉̤͓̺̘͚̝̝̖̙͕͎̠̪̙͖̲͈̬͙̣͕̲̳͖̦̞̱̣͎͖̱̤̪̙͍̰̮̼̭̝̤͚̱̰͙̫̝̰̩͖̭̫̞̣̗̪̹̞̲̱͖̮̦͈̝͓̜̙͕̭̙̰̤͇͓̜̭̭̹̭͖̗̻̩̞̳̭͔̰͔͙͓̻̤̘̰̯̟̣͉̩̙̘̘̰͔͕͓̦̜̣̭͍̟͖͍̤̳̺̜̞̖͈̮̼͔̪͍̱͈̪̣̟̣̝̲̳̥̲͔̺͔̮̠͖̟̘̥̩͓̩̤͚͚͎̦̭̗̖̙̙͔̞͕͈͕̦̣͙̞͚̻̓̿̔̀̏̀̀̿̿̾̔̑͂͐̊̐̇̈́͊̿̐̊̀͌͌̇̑̓̽̓͌̔̋̑͑͗̄̂̎͋̇̅̐̄̊̾̆̔̽̂̎̑͐̀͆̓͋̊̋͗͒̄̉͋̊̇̄̿͂̉̈͐̆̈́̽̓̊̉̆̀͂̽̒͋̊́̌̓͒̆̈́͛͌̀̿̀̏̀̿͊̍͗̍͗̐́̉͊̓̔̀͑̎̐̃͛̉͑̀̅́̈́̿̆͒̀́̋̋͌̉̓̀̽͂̐͑̿͂̓͋̋͋̅̌̈́̊͊́́̒͊̑͆̑̅̓͗̾̉̑̅̏͛͂̍͋̄͛͗̃̃͗͊̉̈͊͑̽͒͆̊͋̔̐̓̇̍̈́̎̉̍͐́́̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅä̵̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̳͇̫̲̟̪͓̹̬͚̗̰̺̤̣̝̩̣̜̥̗̮̫̯̰̦̤̯̝͓̗̮̮̫̬͎̖͇̩͇͙̱̦̼̺̜̳͕͙͉͍̘̻͎̤̰̞̮͔̙̭̙͇̤̹͔̦̟̭̠̮̭̹̭̲̝̘̗̹̞̠̥̥̻͉͙̣̫̘̼̦͎͉͙̙̥͈̖̦̬͇̻̜̲̩̤͍͎̯̯͙͔̬̹͎̩͙͉͙̗͎̲̲̩͙͓̮̞͇̘̞̖̯̘͖͔̤̟̹̦͉̬̱̯́̀̽́̒̌͋͐̈́̀͐́͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅn̵̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̛̛͈̹̜̼̙͈̰̳̹̤͔̙̬̝̩͖̰̦͖̲̫̼̭̺͓̹̣̥̯̮̫͓̝̹̣͕̠͙̜̫̣̝̜̻̬͖͕̙̩̣̹͍̤͙͈͍̼̩̬̥̗̦̺̮̗̰̫̠̱̜͖͚̤̰̦̟̪̞͙͎͙̥̦̩͈̱͙̙̱̦͖̯̰̥̗̙͔̗̠̭͍̠͍̼̘̯͎̹͇̫̯͔̭̱̲͈̮̲͓̖̠̙̝̪̪̼͉̼̠̼͉̤͙̝͔̙̟̝̯̼̙͉͓͚̟͉̲̘̗͉̟̖̪̦̗͖̦͔̠̜͖̺̪̯̘͕͔̞̖͖̘̭̰̠̪̤͔̺̩͕̝̻̫͍̙̖͕̥͈̥͔̙̦̖̩͇̠̫͇͈̤͓̟̭̱̲̬̝̬̩̱̱̣̳̺̭̥̪̬͔̤͇̺̣͓̤̣̯̦̯͎̺͔̬̭̎͌̒́̓̂͊̈́̔̔̒̽͗̍̍̀̒̎̃̋̂͐̀͛̂͆̄̔̊͋̏̏͆̄͌̓̑̽̐͐̑͊̐͒͐̽̿̎̌͊͗̒̏̓͆̈́̓̏̈́̂͆̌͒̍̎̈́̀͑̍̒̈́̍̅̽̌̿̽̓̀̂̿͂̏̑̿̄̈́̊̇̽̑̋̌̀͗̓̈̉͊̈́̿̐͐̆͋̅͐̽̌͗̑͗̽̓̊́͗̆͑͊͌̈̇̍̐̆͐̄͋͋̐̑̒̾͑̎̄̾͛̓̎̂̍̇̀̓̀̊̑̆̏͆̂̐́̈́̐͒̅̂̽̂͂̌̀̇̃̔̏̄̍̽̆́͐͊͊̋̒̎̃͑̎̈́̉̇̇̄͌́̑͐̾͂̾̉͒͋͐̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̛̛̛̛̛̞̘̮̰͍̲̖̫̩͚͓̳͖̖͔̻̜̦̹̤͈̳̭̬̱̹̞̱̪̀̒̇̾̓̊̍͌͆̏͆͑̔͗̔̆̅͒̌̎͑̈́͂̈́͋͊̈̍̇́̌͊̉̍̀͐̿̋̅̉̆̀̉͊̐̆̋̊́͗͌̃͐̓̈̔̈́̑̒̾̄̅̄͑̇͆̌͐̓́͐̆̅̑̀̾̔͑̆̈́̂͛̍̎̉̉̽͂͑͛́͌̍̋̿̓̐̃̋̈́̀̊͆͛̇̿̒̐̒̀͗̍͛̍̒̂̈͐͆̎́̍͛̊̃̉̇̈́͊͂͂̃̉͊̓̂̽́̀̇̏̿̃́̎͗́͆̎͋͛͑̀͊̄̄͑̀͆̉͆͑͗͂͊͂̄͒̽̽̐͊̆̿͊͛͒́̅͌̏̔̀̅̂͑͆̓͑̾̆̈́̌̾̑͋́̃͊̿̎͒̀̈͑̑̋̈́̄͒̃͊́̂̾̓̑̍͊̔͒̆̋̍̐̅̈́̂̉͐͐͗̋̅͐͋̍̏́̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̛̟̰̘̫̻͚̻̤̘̙̼̳͙͉̞̱̳̯͎̲̬̹̳̟͙̙̱̯͖̤̱̻͍̼̹̺̳͖̱̫̬̯̞͔̭̫̠͇̞͈̭̥͍͈̺͕̤̘̦͎̲͓͈̰͕̼̗͔͎̰̯͉̺̦̞͎͔͓̻̳̼̪̭̯̖̠̖͙͔͍̫͖̬͔̙̩͓͓̫̮͕̘̩͓͉̭̫͔̻͕̲̺̼͈̪̫͇͔͔̀̅͐͆͐͋̐̔͛̔̒̉̎͛̓̑́͆̈̓͐̋̀̓̀͛̄͌̽̀͊̋̎̄͂̅͐́̿̌͗̍̋̈́͗̂̈̏͂̒̆͂̀̈́̃͑̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̶̢̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͍̠̻̬̜̱͍͔͔̙̩̣̤̦̯̝͕̬̗̮̼̱̭͍̞̳̹̺̳͔̖̮̳̝̘̖̟͓̥̣̬̰̻͉̫̯͍̞͔̘̱͕̰̤͖̫̺͚̼̼̟̦͉͎͇̫̩͚̮͈̩͚̟̞̙̳͓͓͈̣͓̖̬̰̩͇̯̹̜̻͇̣͕̬͈͍̹̤̙͍͇̼̘̜̺͔͙͇̝̩̥̬̮̥̱̙̲͍̥̱̜̖̠̰̰̯͚̙̪̗͍̼̲̻̙̬̺̭̬̭̺͚̤͍̺̞͓͇̼̞͉̝̥͖̠͔̼͎̞̟͇͎͖̻̖͎̜̲̼̬̫̥̤̙͖̳̺̺̦̘̓̃̄̾́̾̓̃̈̌͐̋̈̂̾͐̈́̐̓̓͊͊͆́̒̉́̓̀͌̋͊̐̊̎̐͌̿̋̀̑̑͛̏͆͛̂̅̂̅̇̿̾̏̐͒̄̈́̾̅̒́͊́̐́͐̃͐̓̀̓̆̽͐̏̿̊̂͊͛̆̽͗͒̏̅̐̂́̃̓̓́̓̑̃̂̄̍͗̓̑͒̉͒̽̀̋̍̑̾̓͂̏̇͒̌̈́͐͌̉̔́̐͂̾̋̈́̾̍͛͗͊̿̔̓̐̀͒̌̍̓͒̇̂̏̈̑͌͐̃̊̽͊̋̄̈̑̎̊͗̍̾̌̔̀̽̌̍̾̒̂̏̄͐͗̎͋̓̈̇́͗̀̔̏͒͌̈̎̃̓̀̈́͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̵̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͇͉͕̹͖͕̹̱̤̗̣̣͔̮̟̼̗̪̜͓͔̫̭̜͖͖͔̹͕̻̩̩͉̖̳͙͕̟̬͖̱̞̹͍͍͕̗̙͎̉̅̀͑̉͋̽̆̌̑͗̅̋̀̍̽̃̇̈̅̂̀́̅̃̓͊́̌̏͌͌̽̏̋̄̾͗͊̀̒̈́̑̉́̆̈́͐̊̈͆͆͂͐̊̽́͒̀̿͆̒̓̐̃̀̆̈̀̎͋̌̄̌̌́̄͊̂́̉̋̓̐͋͑̇̿̃̈́̾̎̈̑͂̄́͋̑̂͂̀̉̒̌̀̔̈́̀̄͆̐̉̉͋̌͆̑̇͛͂͗̈̈́͂̌͆͂̎̐͌͋̀̑̂́̾͋̃̓̊͂͌̂̋̈́̉̒̊̀̃̍̔͋̒̿͆̆́̋͆͊̋̏̽̀͂̄̄̑̄͋̑̂̾̅̀͊̒̈́̀̾̓̒͗̃̋̀̿̀̑͗̃͐̒̃̀̿͒̑̊́̋̂́̀̌̄̍͒͛̓́͑̍̏̔̈̉̓̉̉͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅa̸̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̛̛̳̝̜̙̻͔̯̯̭̮̰͇͈͔̣͉̺̻͚͇̳̦̠̮̼̹̣͔̻̠͓̙̟̗͓͇̼̩̭̻̻̣͚̺̞̠̼̬̖͇̫̺̠̼̟̯̜͓̳̜̦̝̞̙̜͇͎̗̦͇̟̲̮̪̬̝̼̩̼̬͉̼̤̰̠̬͓̗͇̞͎͓͇̣̖̩̘̲͎̺͈̞͓̲͇̻̰̮̩̖̱̤͍̘̼̘̱̱̪̮̦̟̱͎̭̲͕̭̗̠̮͉͙̺̗͍͚̫͔̲̹͚̱͖̦̪̩̳͈̬͈̦͒͗͂̃͒̋̐̈́͊͂͗̏̾̓͊͋̌͂͊͛̑̄͑̊̽̇̆͋̈́̎̋̏͒̈́̔̆̋͛̿̀̋̆͌̄̓̆̂̈́̋͋̃̔̔͂̎̌̓̏̅̿͐̍̽͐́̄̑̀͑͊̈̂͗̓͂̅̈͌̎̍̑̔̇̓̃͗͐̓́̿͗́̎̈́́̆̐͌̆̂̔̋́͊̈́̍́̆̈͋͂̎̏͗̓̆̈́̑͂̀͑̄̌͋̈́͋̑͊̍͗̌͋̀́́̀̃̈́͛͋̊̌̀͗̓͆̇͗͗͛̑̑̂̄͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̴̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̳̻̥͍͔̱͔̠̠̖̻̗̻͎͉̰̝̞̰̮͈̙̘͓̟̝̫͉̫͓̲̰̬͚͇̰͇̯̟̳͔̞̗̖̝̤̪̮͖̮̖͙̺̗̳̱̹̟̞̱̙̠̘̘̹̱̹͇̫̯̘̭̖͖͇̹̺͓̱̲̹̭̼̱̤̺͉̱̘̯̫̘̫͕̠̪̦̭̫̥͖̙̠̜͈̱̞̺͔̲̞̯̱̣͖̬̖̹̬̤̣͉̲̟͈̻͉̥͉͖͎̘̤̥̫̗͍͓̬̺̺͓͚̞͍͈̩̹̜̜̞͖̭̮̰̥̟̜̦͎̙͉͓̬̫͇̜͎̱͕̦̥͍̲̼̻̬̝̯͕̯̆̊͂̂͒͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͉͔͚̠̦̣͕̜̫̭̱̖̹͇̤̮̘͇̹͕͚̥̞̝̯̱̠̥͕̫͔̙̩̰̜̮͓͉̹̪͎̠̼̙͕͉̜̗̻̲̠̣͕͕͈̮̹̟̘̭͈̟̮̗̠͈͇͔̭̦͍̳̜̳͉͓̻͕̥̠͖̰̲̪̮̤͍̞͎͕̝̗͖̤̩̗̥̲̠̪̱̙̳̺͍̘̪͉̝̼̠̻̞̥̜̮̲̤̯̞͈̥̺͎͓̞̻̹͙̖̲̠͍͕̮͇̰̼̤̬̲̯͚̤̭̯̩̮̱̙͚͓̫̥̹͙̥͎͙͖͓̪͇̰͓̣̳̜̳̦͙͇͈̱͙͉̘͎͎̮̯̙̜̥̟̩̗̞̗͇̋̄̓̆̃̏̊͌̊̔̽̈́̄̀̔̎̑̋̆̿́́̇͆̉̈́̇̂̉̈́̌̊̏̓̆̓̈͒̄̾̀̔̓̄̽̏̂̍͗͂̄̂̈͌͋̿̇̃̋͑̓̈́̈́̈́̓͒̋̀̈́̅̈́͋̾̋̇̃̓́̈̉͌̇͊́̄́͑̔̄̂̉̐͗̎̊̊̂̏̔̓̿̈́̆̈͐̍́͐̄̊͑̋͋͒̿̽́̀͌̈̏̃̊̈́͂͌̊͛̅̇̇̂̏̒̒͂͗̀͋̈̿͗̒̇͐̌̀̒͂͗̔̑̋͂̒͗͐͂̍̐̈̋͛́́̔̓̍́̈́̎̆͑̈́͊̈́̉͊̿̎̿̈́̂̾͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ"̶̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̭͖͕̦̟̪̹̤̳̗̣͔̪̝̪̭̮̖̺̱̯̗̞̭̹̮̝̙̳̲̱̯̫̦͕̫͍͔͇̣̯̻̭̼͙̣̪̩̝̖͔͔͖͔͈̭͉͕̻̘̝̘̼̼̟̮̜̹̠̱̻̫̼̦̞̭͔̬͇̲̰̤̩̮̖͙͓͕̟̤̭͉̯̮̻̩̙͇̹͈̼̘̤͓̝̻͔̼̮̹̙͍̱̩͍̬̳̞̥̮̱̬͖̞̰̹̰̹̰͕͈̹̣͍̙̫͓̼͚̞͕̯͇̱̝͈̺̬̣͇̤̟͚̤̪̬̳̳̦̹̳̘͎͎̥̩̖͚̣̄̎̽͑̆̄͑̊́̃̿̑͂̅͆̃̃̄̅̉̏́͗̐̀̓́̊̇͌̂̎͂́̏̆̀̔̅̑̎̑̈́̀̊́͗͐̆͐̂̈̅̇̋͐̉̀̀̓̅͒͋̄̿̍̀̒̐̓͑̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̖̬̮̣̗̥̘͓̠̘̠̪̮͙̘͍͙̲̘̩̭̹͔͇̭̼̙͇̱͉̯̤͈͙̭͙͍̜̮̟̞̬̦̠͓̞̟̼̟̦̣̼̯̳̰͖̬̯̹̬̳͖̹̖͖͓͈͓̟̣̞͙̝͉͙̳͎̣̝̥͖̟̱̟̻͍̹̤̻̩̜̤̫͕̫̬͓̠͓̬͇̘͎̪̟͖̘̝̘̣͈̯͔̞̟̯͕̼̥̜͖̠͇̩̲̲͖͇̺̲̻̣̮̲̺̱͔̦̩̱̻̲͇̬̝̪͉̍͂̋̓̎̃̍̇̆̿͌̄̎̓͆̑̉͗̃̽̐̿̍̏̍̈́̄̏͆̓̽͐̋̐̂̌̔͌͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̯͚̯̺͔͕͕͈̦̲̘̤͕̼̥̬̱̮̭̭̺͚͙̺̰̗̤͙̫̞͖͓̣̜̭̬̭͈̮̙͎̯̻͙̙̮̱̥͇͕͚͇̼͉̰̫̱͇̬̜̯̪͕͎͍̲̼̹̠͖̩͙̰͎̼̙̣̫̼͓͉̰̤̩͉̙̙͔̠̘̬̜̟̖̹̘̖̝͕̙̞̩͎̼̯̙̗̖͔̹͚̜̬̲͉̝̭̫̖̗̭̳̹̭̺̦̜͍̹̖̺͓̤̣̥̗̦̘̩̟̥̞̼̝͚̼̦̹̠͉̯͇͎̦͔͔͙͈̱̝̯̦̼͉͕̯̻͉͇͚̞̱̥̠̱̻̭̞̮͈̯͇̞͙̼̭̦͇͛̿̐͆̈́̈́̌̋͆͛̀͗͊͂́̌̽͒̊̽̒͂̈́̑́͋̎̀̇̈́̈́̄́͒͒̒̉͌͌̀̇̉̂͋͋͒̇̀̐̍̄̐̌̄̑̌͆̾͌̒̽̒͑͂̆͊̒̈́̀̾̀̈́͒̅͒̂̇̍̃̌̏̈̉͋͒͂̈́͒̎̓̈́́̀̾̾̓͗̃̏́̋́̊̒̀̓́̎́̊͗̐͛̌́͒͆͊̋̏́͗͐̽́̽̇͐̈́͆͊̄̏͐̊̐͐̊͊̂͋̒͑̈́̏̈́̇̉͆́͋̿̇͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅà̸̧̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̞̼̣̝̼̫̼͙͇͍͔̘̙̳̠̯̠̹̩͔̫̯͉̦̭̳̹̲̭̳͖͕̬͇̹̖̗̯̲̳̳̪̥̟͉̺̬̪̥̲͚̜̳̼̻̳̤̯͔̬͉̭̘̘͕̬̩̙̠̼̜̙̹͍̥͍͖͉̭̣̪̯̘̬̳͈̭̻̤̣̥̫͕͙̗̳̪̙̦̦̠̺͓͇̲͚̝̫̣̟̣͓̯̝̱͓̤̳̩̱̙͇̳͎̤̠̘̬̦͇͓̞̱̠͖̪̻͍̫͉̭̲͚̣̥̞̱̤̰͚̖̜̜̼͔͍̟̮͕̗͇͈͉̥̗͖̼͉͖̹̰̮̲̼̥̤̮͍̞̻̞̞̮̠̗̭̪̭̠͎͎͙̬̞̜̦͎̤̙͎̰̝̙̱̖̟̲͚̻̰̟̱̳̜̠͉̠̭͇̥̥̦̱͙̮͇̣͇̪̪̠͕̩̦͈̼̼͓̮͇̘̻̪̝̣̞̻̬͔͈̰͇͗̌̓̔͛̏̑̐̍́͌̊̀͆̉̑̎̓̈́̀́̑̌̄̍̇͂̓́̔̈͂̃̑̉̎͌̓̃͐̀̂̂͋̌̔̀̐̔̆͂́̾͌̾̄͋̊͐̾͂̃̓̑̈̃̿̀̏̈́̊̉̽́̀̈̈́̃̀̀̈́̎̒̂̔̀̿͂̈́́̀̾̒̎̂̽̈́̀̽͐̀̍̌̉̆̽̉͗̿͐̉̉̇̋̅͒͗͊͋̌̔͑̓̌͆͒̌̃̍̀̏͋̅͂͊͊̈́́̔̏͊̈́͆͂̊͑͛̀̋̿̇́͋͒͌̌̋͑͑̾̓̿̒͂̔͆̉͂̒͆̄̐̄͋͂͊̉͌̑̀̾͌̄͑̋̿̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̴̢̨̛̬̠̟̟͇̺̝̯̤̘̩̯͔̤̞̗̍͌̈́̓͛̾͐̆̍̒̅̄͋̅͂́͗̽͆͘͝͠͠͝ķ̴̨̧̨̛̛̘̣̺̞̥̤̲͓̪̻̰͕̻̮̖̞̲͚̜̖̱̥͍͈̜̜̞̫͎̺͈̦̗͕̟͚̭̙̱̦͈͔͎̺̱̣̙̯͉̠͇͚̜͓̤̠͎͍̜̥͔͈̹͇̼͇͎̘͔̞̰͐̓͆̈́́͋̆͛͆́̂̉̃̌̔̑͛́̋̐̍̄̓̿̔̃́͌̏̅͑̈́̓͑̈͒́̔̓͐̇̀͋̉̎̽͗͐̂̅͌͒͘̚͘̚̕͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͖̙̮̺͙̮̝͉͈̰͉̖̼̰̖͎̹̫̗̺̙̲̝͉̹̙͓̰̳͈̗̺̗̬̬͕̳̩̝̪͉̘̩̯̳͙̣̤͓̹̯̥̣̤̖̻͔̮͖͍͓̯̬̺͙͇̳̖͈̘̘͙̦̳̖̥͓̗͉͓̞̳̫͇͙͍̝̥̥̲̲̜̩̖̣͉̥͍̯̖̮̦̜͚͎̪̹͕̮̻̳̜͚̖̮̗͎̘̤̜̙̝͓̮͙̠͔̗̥͍͙͓̰̝͖͎͔̲̘̹̺̹̥͕̮̜̼̳͐̓̋͑̋͋̋̓̀͛̽̈͂̎͋͂̽́͗͌́̽̎̒̋̆͑̄͊͗̾̾̓̍͂̾͒̑̅̀̀̓̓̌̊͗̏́͋͛̉̿̀̈́̄̄͗͆͒̇̑̃̍̈̊͐̽̉̓͂͂́͛͌̅͂͋͛̒̆̈́͑̊̽̎̀͌̆̽̔̽̽̃͛͆̃̓́͗̅̀̈́͂͐̓̎̈̏͗͐͌͋̾̌̓̉̔̈͑̈́͒̃̽̊͋̋̀̈̔̋̇́̀͑̐͑̄͆͒͊̇̈̅̊̽̀͊̇̌͒́́̂̈̎̿̃̂̄̽̿̀̽͗̅͗̇̌͐̽̽̔̇̔̏̆̑͂̏̍́͋̆̀̃͂̇̅̒̃͆͛̊̄̀͋͗̓̈́̿͌̆́͆̀̆̾̈́̾̂̓͌̾͐̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̛͚͈̭̘̮̞͇͓̜͔̻͎̹̮̲͈̰͚̬̳̟͖̭̫̥̫̠̖̞͕̲̗͈̲͍͈͚͈͙̘͔̬̝̤͉̝̳̼̬͇̰̖͉̣̹̲̭̳̰̖̲͍͙̻̟̩̰̮̞̲̥̺̮̱͙̭̖̞̗̺̤̥̮͓̖̰̩̰̠̖͓͖̩͓͕̰̺͎̯̻̪̲͔̻̬̫̱̖̟͍̫̩̩̣̜͙͉̬͍̜͖̰̭̙̬͓̲͕͖̤̺̖̤͇͓͍̪̰̖̺͉͎͔͇̮̭̣̤̳̱̜̱͇̟̝̮͓̺̦͇̥̣͔̳͔̯̙̙̞̥̗̆͗̈̂̂̂̐̂̓̒͂͋́̊́͛̒̔̅̾͂̅̐͐̽͗̔́̏̈́͒͌́̊͋̅̀́͊͂̉̐̉̑̽̿̐͑͒̀̓̾̅̾́̈̇̄̍͗͐̎̅͗̅͐̍͊̂̅͐͛͋̃̽̓́̓͐̽͐͛̐͊̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅā̵̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̰͔̲̙͉̣̤̻̣̜̼̭̤͉̟̺̻̜̖̤͉̮̭̦̯̝͇̱̭̳̤̲̗̲̞̲̝̝͉̺̦͇̰͙͎̯̙̘̦̝̹̙̖̹̝̖͍̦̹͓̺̖̤̹̥̬͖̹͓̯͓̹͚̖͓̠̻͚̦̥̪͙̳͇̰̪̠̻͈̹̭̙̟̬̰̲̲̹͕̗̲̳͍̻̭̦͕͈̻̥̗̻̥̩̼̲̬͓̲͍̝̞͎̤̲̮͈̭̯̦̻̮͕̰̻͕͉̺̞͓̤̬̥̤̻̭͖̹̳͍̳̫͍͎̲̟̼͓̰͚̫̗͈̬͉̗̞̩̗̝̬͙̻̘͍͚͕͈̙̗̠̲̞̭̺͈̘̞͖̻͇̙̳͍̩̟̰͕͈͍̻̜̞̗̳͉͙̭̮̼̘̗̗̲̻̺̜͙̻͎̼̠͕͔̥̣̺̬͚̩̹̻̦͍̺͍̹̫̞̘̭̜͖̼̱̟̣́̔̄́̏̈̐͐̃̽͑̇̇̅͒̄̄̊̍́̈͑͌̑͌̊̓͆̓̑́̓͛͒͌̒̈́͑̿̀͐͐͋̄́̾̍̊̐̌̈́̔͆͌͆̈́̍̃̋̃̊̾͐̈́͐̏̊̒͗̋̓̂̑̀̽̿̽̑̃̿̔̈̀͐́̅̈͊̈́̾̏͐͆̒̄̆̅͋͆̾̄̄̈́̀̓͂̍̉̏̓̇̈̄̐͆̈̃̓̊̿̀̆͛͒͑̑́́̓̆̐͌͂̔̉̄̇͂͗̃̈͊̽͊́̈̐̾͋́̒͂͂̓̓͌̑̓̐͐̎́̾͑̆͗̏̏̽̃̋͆̍̑̓̏̃͌̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̵̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̺͚̱̫̻̜͕̺͔̻̻͚̥͇̟̼̮͇̬̤̞̠͉͖̻̱̺͈̥͎͉̠̏̏͒̈̑͒̈̂̓̿͒̇̌̃̅͋̆͂̀̂̾̈̂͌̅̃͆͂͐̒̎̔̓̅̽̊͛̆̽̒̅̊͑̂̔͗͑͐̐̔̃̋̔̾̈́̑́͋̈́͌͌͊́̓̐̓͒͐̏̈́̋͐̿̓̆͑̈́͆̉̀̑͑͛̓̆͌͑̓̐̌̂̆̐̀̓͆̃͆̂͛͂̌̎̍̓͋̽͊̅̐̈́́͊̎̾̃͆̒̽̇̽̈́͑͆͗͋̐̋̎̈̅̉̄̾̽̿̏͋̄̾̆̿̀̓͑͒͋̋͛͛̂̽͒̎̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͝s̷̡̡̨̨̨̛̱̺̘̘̦͍͎̪͕͇̪̰̗̫͖̩͈̱̠̫̙̰̙͓̭̟͕͎̬̝̖͚̖̺̩̝̬͓͓̟̲̰̥̦̮̱̹̝͎̫̘͆͌̎̂̈͋͌̊͋͒̾̇͜͠,̴̢̨̧̥̪͎̞̰̱̦͙̣͉̬̝̹̺͎͚͉̆̓͐̒̆̌̈́̀̑͌͂͌͂̃̈́̓̒̿̀̌̂̾̊̉̌̅̀̈́͌́̓̌̿̽͘̚͠ͅͅ ̴̛̮͎̎͆̽̎̇̃̾̽̉̀̔̈́͗͌͑̑͗̌́͊̈́̀̐̓͌͆͒̓͘̚̚̕̚͝a̵̛̛̛͔̝̟̟̝̣̖̭̺̼̩͇̲̼͚̺͎͛̀͋̑̆̀̈́́̾̇͑̐͐̀̐̓̀́̾̍̾͋̑̉̏́̎̊̆̎̂̋̊̀̉̏̉͆́̅̊̈́̒̋̀̐̓̓̔̽̆̀͐́̆̆̉̃̀̆̇̽͆̅̅̄̍̒̀̓̔̇̋͑͋́̈́́̈̔͗̃̂̅̌̒̎͐̓͐̒̀̒̌̀̓̇͒̌͆͋͊̌͛͌̌́͑̏̌̈́̊̍̈́͒̆̐̾̂̄̇͆͛͊̎͗̋̈̀̈̉̄̆͑̒̇́͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḑ̴̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͙͙̖̤̤͈̤̰͔̳̪̫̣̯͎̤͎̮̲̜̺̫̯̥̳̫̱͍͇͓̠̰̟̤͍̝͈̝̣̯̠̙̼͉̹̖͕̼͓͚̺̙̱̺͖̣̥̱̪̠͕̣̹͕͔̤̗̪̟̖͉̭̼̙̘̗̥̯͓̼͍̺̻̘̥͔̬͇̟̰̣͔͇̟̥̹͕͖͈̠͎̩̰͔̣̻̲̹̲̬̱͕̲̗̻̟̹̭͇̮̝̠̗͇̣̗̗̟̳͎̯̘̺̭̝̲͔̮̙͇͇̩̜̪̣͙̦̠̗̻̩͔̤̱̯͇̮̼̘̯̱̳͈̜̘͖̜͈̘̱̤̗̮̝̄͊̅͛̇͐̔͌̊͌̋͌̈́́̐̊͛̽̈́̃͌̊͒̄̍̌́̄͒͊͒̇̃̍͒̀̾͊͆̈́́̈́̆̒̀̾̀̓̃̓̇͂͒̀̀̐̈́͆̉͑̄͆͒̀̇̊̈́̀̎̐̿̌̋́͐͊͌̋̊͊͗̄̍̉̀̽̈́̅̽̈́̒̌̏̈͌͊́̍̾͐̈́̿͛̍̈́́̑͒͒̔̄̀̆̾̄̃͊͋̈́̎̿̌̏̀̽̑̓͆̄̇͒̓͐̔̔͋̆̊̽́͂͛͒̆̈́͊́̒͑͊̀͐̐͒̇͒̇̓̀̇̑̂͌͑̾͑̓̄̓̃̍̊̐͌̀͂͒̋̑̊͑̄͂͊̏̌͋̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅj̸̡̢̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̭̻̲͕̤͕͈̞̻͍̬̥͔͕͔̫̘͔̬̜̲̰̱̮̳͕͇̦̖̟̣̩͇̳̳̦̲͖̪̫̺͇͙͓͎̩̲͕̺͉̪̼͉̞̭̺͚͎̹̝̯͉̺͖̩͍̠͎̱̩̺̯̣͚̙̠̣̙̗̙̺͙̙̪̗̥͚̦̻̗͓̥̣̟̥̫̰̬̪̻̯̗͙̱̼͈̈̇̿̈́̃͒͆̒͑̊͂͐̈̀͊̏̓̔͂̊͂̄̀͆̎̀͌̎͐́̔̓̋̍̄͌̓̉͊̐͐̏̓͒̓͐̃̈́̽́̓́͊͒̍͂̈́͑̆͗̐̊͑̇͂̌̾͑̽̃́̀̄̀̀̅̔̃͊̍͑̉̓͒̔̆̃́̿̌̔̈́̑̃̋̈́̑̂̾̽̏͌͑̐̃̇̽̽̽͋̾́̂̃͊̈́̿̂͊̐̄̋̾̆͗́̊̂̿́̑̍̑̂̈́̃̄̉̉̍̑̊̇͛̊̑̈́̑̾͗̽͒̐͒͌̓̉̈́̏̋́̈́͌̊̄̒̈́̃̄̆̾́̋̄̀͛́̀͆̍̅̊̈́̆̐̈́̃̋̈́̊̓͆͆̂̃̋͐̃̍͋͒́̉̍̑͌̇́̿̈́̉̀̌̀̅͌͐̏̽̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅự̵̡̢̢̛̛̼̪̞͓̦͇̯̲̞̣̞̖̘͎̜̦̮̞͙̮̲̠̥̘̣͔̬̟͉̼̠̹͍̝͍̟̲͈̤̤̞͉̣͓̖͓̺̾͋̌̊͊̀̅̒̓̑̈̌̆̈̈́̄͋̋̄̐̀̔̀͋̉̆̊̐͆͗̿͂̄͗͐̋̔̈̽̂̄̏̓́͌̿̅̌̄̅̿͒͑̌͛͆̀͛̃̎̃̍̅̒̔̆͛͐͊̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̛͇͔̟̬̱̼̦̟̰̭̞̖̞̹̣̠̤̘̣̙̳̞̤̜͙̞͇͓̳̪͉̥͙̞̯͚̪͉̠͙͖̪͍̞̗̹̪̼̘̺̼̫͍̗̗̲̦̟̹̯̣̫͓͇̮̳̳͙͚̱̳̯͇̥͇̱̦̝̰̥͈̟̠̮͇͈̫̫̭͙͔͇͈̺̫̬̻̬͚͓͖͍̰͉͚̹̝̻̮̮͓̠̭̻̜̙̩̭͕͍̗͙̥͖̭͉͔̫̣̫̗̥̬̲̹̩̮̣͉͔̞̩̿̌̈̀̊͆̊͋͋̀̓̔͌͆̊̾̋͊̀́͑̀͒̈́̋͐͒̀̀̓̅͊̅̌͌̑̈́́̎̒̔͛̈́̎̎̓̈́̔̇͆̽̇͆̋͒̈́̏̿͛̎̒͐̊̂͊͊͛͋͑̑̒̑̅̆̉̎̈́̈̀̽͆̌̆͂̔̃͒͗͂͌̈́̈͂̾͒̄̈́̾̈́̉͛̓̀̂̒́̐̾̅̒̄̓̓̾̀̐́͌͊̎́̾͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̛̛̯̼̝̞͇̺̝̝̬̩̼̮̬͕̭̥͚̘̜̩͎̰͕̩̫̪̫̣̖̩̤̼͍̲͚̙̜̠̼͍̱̦̥̟̦͍̣̪͖̬͖͔̳̩͎̱̗̰̫̘͉͎͙̱͓̥͔̱̞̖͚͔̝̺̺̘͈̲͉̺͓̯̫̩̩̠̗̣̟͓̟̜͍͓͉̳̥̘̼͉̱̼̰̝̳̟̪͖̜̰̯̰̭̰̯̞̬͙̭̖̱̼͍̹͇̻̖̭͓̳̹͍̟̼̦͕͔͉̼͈̻͈̗̗̙̺͚͓̞͙̯͙̱̙̖̗̲̱̭͉͚̺̣̖̙̜̹̪͖̗̙͓͔͔̭͍̤͈͎̜̩̹̙̒̐͒͗͐̿̒͂̒̀̃̇́͌̿͒͛̃͛́̐͊͐̏́̉̍̈́͗̒̾̇̓͑̆̏̏̆̿͆͒̐̀̍͂̓̏́̄̾͊̒͌̿̽̃̑͌̒̀̐̅͂̽́̒͗̏̃̐̿̔̐̀̉̅͐̈̐̑̿͐̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̷̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̛̛͓͚̳͉̰̘̳̠̬͉̦̮͍̦͕̼͖͓͚̥͎̻̻͉̥̟̝̪̹͍͈͓̦͎̬̬̳̭̮̙̦͖̳̦͓̗̰̫̫͇̼̘͕͕̮͚̦̺̝͎̪̣̭̥̣̲̬̻̳̲̣̮͎̻̜͖͍͋̀̒͒͂̍̃́̃̏̔̽̍͐̈́̈̇͌̈̾͌̓̍̑̊̿̈́̿̄̅͂͐͑̅͛͆̅̀͛̋̽̌̂̿͆̌̽́̀̄̃̓̅̾̾̌̓̽̃͛̐͛̚̕̚͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̷̡̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̛͉̠̩̭̝̙̰͔̰͈͓͈͕̙̦̗͈̟̰͓̯̘͚̜͓̹͉͈͙̫̞̱͖̦̼͉̥͖̰͍̼̙̥̗̰̝͍̦̻̭͙̗̠͍͇̳͙͍̼̠̖̰̯̥͉̜̺̪̩̟͖̳͖̱̣͕̼͚͇̹͓͇͇̼̼̤̻͖̭͚͚͙̱̘̜̦̹̣͙͕̳͓͎͙͖̯̪̼͕̫̘̭̥̻̮̤̠͈̜̱̹̤͕̦͓̰̰̗̜͎̺̼̘̙̦̦͎͖͖̠̝̻̮̳͈̹͉̙̠͇̜̼̯͕̳̞̖̙̭̞͚̥̺͉̖̬̞̗̝̺̭̦̖͎̻̥̯̝̬̈́̂͂̒̈͗̓̅̊́̌̿̃̀́̾̈͂̋̈̈́̆͋͗͑́͆̄͊͆̆̀̐͛̆̀̈̏͌͂͗̀̏̋͂͐̓͗̈́̋̈̐͆̉̆̿̎̐̑̀̇̃͐̀́̆̉̌̀̈̍̈́̈́̉̎͐̀̌̾̿̆̀͌̾̑̈́̅̿͌̒́͂̌͂̈̋͌͌͗̂̾́͗̿̉͂̉͒̇͛́͋͂̏͗̆̂̽̈̉̍̅̎͆̋̽̌͛̓͊̂̎̉̔̈̈́̐́̈́͆̈́̎̀̎̈́̏͆̌͆͋͑̒̂̆̏́̇͑̈́̎̇̈́͋̂̔̀̄̄͌̅̓͛̀̃͌̂͊͒̂͌͗̽̓̍̎͊̀̐̌̑͊̀͑̉́̽́̏̔̈̉̈́̾́̌͑͗͒̈́͊̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǧ̷̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̪͙̥̣̣͓̖͍̘̭̩̩͎͇̗͎͎̬͖̬͙͍͖̹̮͉̺͈̟̥̫̮͉̣̟̯͓͇̩̞͖͎̳̟͕͙̰̬̙̪̤̠̦̣͕̥̯͍̘̜͈͎̹̫͍̮̜̼̟̪͍͈̠̳͈̱͔̤͎̤̩͇͈͇͕̼͙͖̟̬̻̻̘̟̦̤͙̪͍̱̯͕̣̳̻͚̠̙̠̰͇̻͉̪̯̲̹̥̮̳̘̰͖̤̞̦̺̪͉̰̮̟̳̰͖͙͙͖̱͚̻̳̳̯̣̮͙̖̣͙͇̱̭̬͙͓̖̺̰̜͉͇̰̭̹̹̥͍͈̗̱̞͎̥͖̜͙͕̹̩̫̖̲͎̣̪̭͙̰̹̙̬̫̲̰͚̫̹̙̬̖̖̺̰͈̱̝̹̤͉̣̻͈͚̠͕̩̗̲̻͈̭̈́̽̇͐̎̆̈̍̒̽͒̑͆̊̔̏̀̾̏́̐͆̽͊͒͆̓͒͊̈͂̇̍̋̐̀̌̽̊̋̐̓͂̔͐̿͋͒̓͋̏̃̂͂̂͒͗̓̓́̃̄̀̏̀̑̿͐̐̒͑̓̿̀͌̈́̄͊̅̐̈́̓̄͌̈́̾̈̋̈́̉̃͌̂̏̎̆́̈́͊̃̓͂̃͂̓̈́̇̊͑͋̄̄̽͐̀̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̡̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̘̤̞̺̩͉̞̟͚̭̪̫̲̥͎͉̞̙̱̻̹͙̪̗̱͎̬̝̳̦̣̩̮̦͕͉͍̫͉̟͎͙̩͖̟̪͖̝̟̞̟̹̬͎̪̞͓͖̜͓̮̘͖̲̠͓̠̱͙͉͍̮̣̯̻̼̲̰͇̯̪̯̺̠̲̞̥̟̯̼̻̠̠̘͈̰͖̗͇̘͇̱̗͇̹̱͙̺̱͓͍̗͓̹͖͖̼͓̪͍̯̙̱̱̳̘͇̲̗̝̯͕̩̺̫̪͚̜̱̻̦̖̬̙̘̘̪̘̭̳̼̹̤̟̬͓̟͖͍̥̠̰̬͚͙͇͓̥̜̣͙̤̙̩̫̼̼̦̮̱͎̠̠̜͎͈̦̬͖̭̠͍̖̰̳̬̪̼̜̹̥͎͕͎̰̬̫͖̦̅͆̿̊̈́͂̾̐̑̅̏͗͗͐͌̃͗͑̀̽͌̌́̌̊̋̌́̄̒̋̇̀͂̋̌̐͊͗̔̐͆͂̏̐͊̓̃̓̒̂͗͗̑͆̓̌̂͛͒̎̑̌̊͋̈́̈̍̍̉̉̿̃͌̈́̎̀̐̌̇̓̔͑̋͑̂̀̍̈̓̐́̏̓́͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̵̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̠̫͚̞͇̣̙̭͓͍̹̮̻̲̙̬̮͈̬̥̥̞̩͇̗̱͇̹̼̗̯̤̹̥͍̭̜͍̫̞͙̳̮̭̗̹̤̠̙̤͍̲̬̻̲͚͇̼̭̯̥͙̦̖͇͖̪̤̦̻̩͓͙̪̯͍̖͔̗̠̦̼̼͉̱͍͉͍̦͖̜͙̳̦̼̙̼̟͇͓̜͖͖͉̘̩͉̱̣͖̟͎̻̬͉̫̅̈͒̂̀͑́̀̀͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅį̶̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̹̜̪̘͔̹̜̺͖̹͈̠̞̭͓̟̩̤̘̞̳̤̝̣̗̥͖͉͕̗̪̜͍̲̘̬̰̞͔̘͎͇̗̣̪̮̰̪̞̫̙̥̠̪̪̫͔͕̰͔͙͔̝͚̹̘͉͔̹͚̝̺̤̩͎̗͕̥̯̩͇̹̹͎̭̮̲̗̯͈͕͎̼͇̹̲̹̖̖͓̥̻̺̜̤͚͉̗͎͚̱̲̱͕̤̞͉̠̟̯̬̟̳̜̠͉̠̙̣̙̫͙̘̤̟̜͓̦̩͓͉̗̖͉̹̪͖̭͎͖͍̭͉̺͚̲̦̣̦̮̼̖̟̖̫̗̩̦̹͕̫̣͕̟͇̝̼͉̱̩͔͚̗̲̭̫̗̠͖̹̰̩̮̦̣͚͍̥͔̖̟͖̜͔̱̖̠̝͓̗̦͖͉͔̟͍̲̘̺̞͚̜̲͙͇͓̮̺̩͓͇̥̙͓̫̭̯̖̖̝͎͓̫̰͎͉̠̥͖̯̺̥͖̝̙̣̬̹͔̝͈̤̙̄̊̽̍̍̊̂͂̀͛̾̂̊͆͊̎̆̇̓̽̿͛̿͌̃̈́̒͛̄̒̀̋̎̆̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̝͇̥̭̖͙̯̙̙̣̬̳̮̙̮̖̹͍̗͉͎͇͎̤͓̺͕͓͕̗̻͖͈̼͕̹̭͇̖̞͚̱͍͙̤͍͚͔̜͔̹̖͓̲̖̀̆̃͐̇̏̏̓̈̔̿̄̓̏̔̋̂̾͐̋̑̏́̔̄̇̈̈͛̋͆̈́̔̾̃̾̒̐͌̔̔̓̉̉̀̏̂̈̌̒̈́̈́̓͒̈́̈͑̂̍̃̈́͑̊́̍̽̈́͑́̎̅͆̔̈́̀̊̈͑̉͐͆̆̈̉̂̃̂̑̔̅̀̀̈́̈̇̓͑̿̾̅̿͂̎̿́̚͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̴̨̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̘̰͈͔̮̰̼͓̗̬͔͕̪̮͇̮̯͍͍͈̬̭̲̞͔̙͈̱̭̝͙̖̮̙̘̰͖̲̜̻͓͖̭̖̜͇̝̺̫̬͖̤̗̩̭̻͙̙̹̻̝̱̲͖͓̞̯͓͎̺̻̣͇̬̜͉̱̟͓̰̯̈̔͑̇̋̃̽̏̑̒̇̔̀̈́͌́̓̓̆͋͗͛͋͊̌͌̃̈́͋̎̉͛̋͑͆̊̏͗̓̔̃̍̿̌̎̇̽̄̏͗͂̏͑͂̋̐̂́͗͑͒̔̈́̎͛͒̏̃̌̍̀̎̅̑̃̀̂͆͑̍͒́̒̽̆̏͌͋̉̏̀͊̈̔͆͆̀͌̒̈́́͒͛͌͛̔̒͆̽́̓̏̓̈̄̒̏̆͛̍͂̅̍̈́́͐͌͐̿͌͌̐̑̑̊͊́͛̀̏̈́̃̅͑̔̓̀͌̃͛̈́̄̅̎͌͋̍̏̓̈́̈́́̿́͌̃̀̑͌̂̅͆͌͛͌́̀̾̈́̏̏́͆̏̂͗̋́́̓̃̀͛͆̒̃̍̈́̐̍̅̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅç̶̡̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̗͔̯̝͉̻̫͈̹̩̯̭̗̫̼͉̟͕̗̱͈̘̱̙̬̪͉̦̖̗̳͍̞̬̤̦̦̹̻̞͕͎̜͍͉̳̣͍̯͎̣̦̻̲̮̣̫͖̜͓̙͖̗̩͉͉̤̜̩͇͔̗̣̼̟͖͉͇̝͚͈̪͓͕̝͔̘̘̲͍͉̥͍̮̫̤̱̠͖̮̼̺̼͇̟͖͕̪͉̹̜͉͍̹̲͍̭̣͓̰͔̫͎̯͔͖̙̹̱̘̜̤͍̣̯̣̭̥͖̭̹̗̪͙̞̠̤̉͐͒̊͌̌̽̋̇͌͋́̌̊̆̔̄̆̏̀͆̊͆̐́̾͒̏͋̿͐̎̒̋̌̂̆͗͑̃̏̽̅̋͐̀̑̋̾̔͂̈̅͒͆̾́͂̈́͐̾̈́̎̍̿̓̾́̌͂́̈́͗̿̿͒̀͗̎̄́̂͆̇̓͐̀̇̀̌̂̂̉̇́̽͛͛́͌͑̄̈̋́̉̂͌̍̓̈͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͇̙̩̰͓̙̥̮̞̭͉̮̩̝̙̣̣̱͍̥̙̦̝̖̼̦̪̮̺̟̳̟̯̲̩̣͎̜̲̫͔͈̼̦̞͕̦̳̣̺̭̟̠̞͕͚͓̥͕̳̠̗̺͇̠̱̥̣̬̱͇͇͓̮̖̬̠̬̫̼̳͕͈͉̟̣̜̺̠͈̖͖̪̝̫̰̪̱͇͖̪̻͉̞̩̗̞͓̻͙͔̫̠̹̬̰̙̰̲̭̬͇̘̩̭̫̪̻̰̯͔̝͉͙̰͚̗̟̙͍̠͎͍̗̯̭̬̰̲̠̬̙̙̫̝̘͖̯̲̗͔̻̻̳̲̬̗͙̹͍̗̙̜̬̟̫͉̣̣̭͍͓̹̠̗̟̠͖̠̲̯̣͇̼͖͙̤̖̺͚̺͖̮̩̼̹̦̜͎̜̯͔͍͖͎̗͉̬̳̳͎͔̱͙̥̘̘̻̪̫̞̰̥͓̫͈͖̭͓̺̙̼̎̒̓̎͊̅̓͑̅̓̆̓̌̓̿̋̇̅̉̈́́̒͛̈́͛̍͆̂̍̍̆̈́̈́̎̍̆̋̎͆̓͗̒̑́̓́͆̑͂̾̊̊̈͊̌̋́̂͋̌̈́̒̐͆̌͋́̇̎̏̀́̎͋̊̍̾̆̈́̐̾͐̈́̌̒́̔̀͐̂̉̎̓̑̇̔̎̋͒̒͂̋̽̀̄̃͐̓̊̑̏̆̇̈́̿̿̿̌̄̓̉͗͆͐̇̔̄̄̎͂̀̎͒̈̾̊̅͛̽͂͒̅͂̏̂́̈́͆̾͊̄̌͂̄̌́͑̊͛̔̀͐̇̉̈́͗͌̐́̈́̇̔͆̓͊̀̉͛̀̓̈́͐͌̿̐̈͊̄̓̓̌͆̃̓̆͆̂̈͑̎͑͊̀͌́̓̏͐́̏̀͑̆͋̍͒͋̈́̓͌͑̋̇̑̄́̍͑͊̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅā̶̧̡̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̩͇̣̩͕͈̻͔̥̠͓͖̩̥̩̩̝͎͈͍͖̝̻͕̭͉͚̪̳̬̲̙͇̥̬͉͉̥͖̝̫̜̼̦̟͈͕͍̖̣̹̯͕̳̰͍̼͙͖͚̗̠̩̲͓͇͓̟̣̺̣͔̼̥͙̻̩̪͍̯͚̙͖͔̯͖͍̝̬̠͙̣͍͉̺̫̪̦̯͍͇̪̖̼̘̭͕̤̤̳̹͙̰̰̘͙̪̰͎̹͔̗͓̲͙̫̼̯̙͙̫̬̠̼̰͙͉͔̖̩̱̲̜̥͎̝͖͚̹̙̘̃͛̒͂̉̎̽̊̈̄̍̀̊̐̀̂̊̄͗͑̄́̿̽̌͆͗̉͋̉͒͒͐̽͛͑̓̈́̓̈́̊͆͐̆͗̾͑̀̀̓͗̃̓̂̓̽͐̈́́̒̍̅͒̌̋̇̍̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̙͇̘̞̗̭͈̻͇͙̳̩̯̻̤̼̼̣͓̱̥̼̺̥͖̘͖̲͓̞͙̠͍̰̩͓͍̱̰̰̳̠̝̟͙̯̹͍͇͓̗̣͖̹̝̞̘̖͎̥̭̺̼̘̺͉̳̖̣̘͙̬͓͙̹̹̞͈͇͔͙̱͍̗͚̺̙͕̫͔͍̮͈̝̭̼͍̘͉̙̮̲̲͖̥̱͍̘͇̮̹̹̯̦͖̺͕̤͓̬͖̜̱͖̱̬̰͓͍̹̗͇̹̦̰͚̤̝̮̫̻̪̖̲͍̱͕̙̗̤̖̰̮͇̻̺̗̤̬̪̰͖͇̫͔̣͖͔̮̟̖̺̞̞̘̞̖̺͖̺̮̠͎͉̭̤͎̠̰͉̳̞̙̤͕̹̺͇̪̟̙̯̗͓͓̯̻̟̳̦̹̖̤͙̰̫̦͓̩̣̥̦̭͔̙͓̖̬͇̪̬̟̦̘͇̱̘̣̯̼̹͚̼̻͚̰͔̱̮̺̙̟͕̭̲̦̩̘̜͙̝̺̊̇̄͛͑͆́͐̓͒͆͋͋͋͊̆͒̂͌͌̽̇̽͑̊̍͒͛͒̾̅̃̊͊͂̆̀̈̊̏͛̾̉́̀͂̇͐̆̇̊̈́́͗̔̌̔͒͒̌̆̇̌̒̀̆̀̔͆̀̾̓́̽͑̂̈́͂̔̽̇͂̈́͂͌̿́͒̅͊͐͗̂͗̔́̓̓̾͛͌̏̓̍̓̈́͂͋̓͆̎̍͌̈̑͂̅̎͊͗̔̄̄̒̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̗̦̩̗̰̯̪͉̪̼͉͙͔̟̝̜̹̮̬̙̹̪͔̙͈̳̫̯̩̻͍̜̫̬͈̺͓̘̯̻̯̜͖̩̭̦̥̮̤͙͎̩̻̜̞̠̪͔̮͕͓͙̜͈̲̺̳̥͍̭̻̘̖̼̝̰͔̻̠̹͎̦̳̪̜͍̤̹͍͇͇̠̹̙̼̙̥͓̠̱͖̣͍̪̖͎̞̗̮͎̬̜̟̦͉̮͔̖̥̙̣̘̤̩̣̯̮̝̜̲̹̝̪̻̬̜̰̦͖̠̭̠͚̇̈̈́̈́̇̓̋͒́̄͋̋́̈́̈̿͆̈̄̌̉̈́̂͒̈́̐̌̃̍̎̆̊͂̐͋̽̐͒͗̃͊͗́̏̓̈́̓́̓͑̒̑́͊̋͆̓͂͌̔̀̐̄̋̒͋̀̒̉̀͑͊̄͂̓͂͑̅͐̇͆̈́͌̇̈̒͛̋̂̄̽́̏́̊̒͛͐̔͌̓̄̏̍̈́̍͒̈́̌̓͒͛͋̌̀̓̇̈́͒͐̃̎̍̊͆͑̊͛͊́̇̓͆̑̀̒͛̋͊͑́̋̂̎̏̉͗͑̈́̌̓͋̑̀̎͋̇̒̽̔̓̀̆̂̎̉͛̐̈́̔͗̏̀̽̒̌̈̏̿̉̃̈̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̢̨̛͉̥͈̰̩̘̭͎͖̦͓̠̯̭͎̠̩̦̟̞̱̝͇͖̲͚͇̗̰̥͙̭̗͎̠͕̦̣̠̟̤̦̺̳̤͇̗̰̖̟̟͓̦̩͖̬̮̱͓̑̀̓̒̍̌́̍̀̐̅̏͌̑̿͌͂̋̔̉̎̏͒̏̊͐̐̿͒̎̃̈̔͐͒̆̔͛́̾͐̊̑́͂̌͂͂͗̂̒̈͂͊̈̾͌̋̀̉̓̓̊̈́͌̀̈̔͌̍͒̂͒̑̊̏̋͆͑͆̈́̽̈́̈̎̈́̀̄̃̏̓̀͌̌̂̈́̃̇͊͆̿̉̏̎̿̊͗̌̿̊͗̎̌̒̈́̾́̀̾̉̀͌̃͌̅̿͋̐̓̅͊̓͆͗͒͑̿̀͌̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ"̷̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̹̺̙̘̟̤͍̩͕͇̠͕̥͍̲̞͈͚̳̭̻̣̘̻̮̗̭̟̺͎̙͓̹̮̪̯̝̠̳͇̠͓̦̱̘̭̪̫̠̼̘̫͇̝̖̻͎͙͔̪̥̻̻̰̖͍̻͎͉̥̲̲̙̠̻̠͔͍͉̬̙̫̜̙͎̜͚̙̠̠̯̤̘͓͔̤̫̻͚̮̯̲̞̞͚̰͇̱̦͇̤̬̭̰̙͉͚͍͇̪̰̯̘̝̭̞͉̪͕̮͈͔̖̝̥̱͉̫̹̣̜̺̹͈̞̬̻͔̖̜̣̤̣̲̰͙̻̤̟̹̗̩̞̦̘̳̭̬̯̤̭̦̹̮̘̦̯̦̱͔̖͍̣̫̠̭͙̥͕̣͔̻̠͈̩̻̭̬͎͕̘̤̯͓̼̘̖̰̰͓̊̍͆̏͛̑̍͆̎̒͋̐̆̒̈́͌̽͛̌̅̈́̃̌̇̆̀͛̑̀̎̐̾̇̋̈̔̔͆́̃̇̓̒̀̈́̌̂̀̈́̿̿͌̍̊̂̿̐͂̆̀̑͛̎̎̈́̂̽̔͐͆̇̎͛̍̀̊̽͒̓̌͗͛̀̾͒̈͊̿̅̈́̌́̽̓̾̄̽͂̽̈́̈́̒̾̑̆͐̆͒̓̍͆̾̍̾̋̆̇̍̄̈͂̊̈́́̍͋̿̎̎̍͆̈́̀̒̀̄̀̑̅̃̅̋̇̐́͂͗̀̔͊͊́̄͛̈́̂̊̂̈́̂͋̈́̀̾͗͂͌̀̉̄̊̐͋̅͂̉̄̊̔̎̑̿̄̈́͊̀̀̀̐͊̀̀͋̓͆͗͛̿̔͒̐̿́̽̊̄̓̄͗̔̽͆́̈́̀̔̿̅̾̆̽͋͌̈́̾̆͑̀̀̐͗̅̋̓̐̒̎̌̍̈́̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅẄ̴̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̬̬͓̮͉̼͚̗̭̯̠̞̬͇̯̘͙͉̦̗̬̙͎̖̘̰̯̱͈̳̘̠̫͎̭̖͔̬̤̯̤͔̜͇̯̳̙̼͈̙͕͍͕̪̮̜̩̲̻̮̤̜̪͔͕̗̠̹̬̫͕̲̝̖̼͔͈͈̲̝͔̹̼̘̫̞̱̼̜͔͍̬͍̮̲̣̖̩͖̱̺͔͔̯̠̥̠̰̭̳̰̠̝̠̹͙̮͕͚̭͓̱̰̲̱͎̜͚͇̰̙͇͚̰̰̠̭̪̫͕̼͇͖̳̝̻̝̩̟̩̩̫̗͈̗̯̳̣̭̲̩͔̯̖̲̼̘͕̖̦̠̥̘̰̜̗̦͈͓̺̝͉̲̝̠̭̪͉̫̬̜͇̰̞̲̞͉͇̤̬͈̘̳̬͈͚̝͇͍̯͔͕̳̻̻̖̹͓͚͈̦̱̱̪̗̩̦͍̯̻͇̱̯̫́̇̀̄͒͑̐̓̃̌̈́̄͒̅͐͒͊̌͂̅̊́̀́̏͆̀̈͋̌͊͛̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̶̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̘̱̩̰̮̠̦̠̤̯̠̣̥̫̹̩̙̳̱̗̭͙̬̤͙̝̮̙͖͕͙̭͎̺̫̟̯̘̞̻̰̤̞͚͇͙̖̮̘̻͚̠̞͎͙̺̻͓͇͈̦̤̱̠̫͈̘͇̖̣͇͙̗̞̰̻̟̪͉̠͚̫̯̪͈̭̣͕̱̺̘̰̱̝͚̬͓̲̱͓̰͈͍̻̟͎̝͚̟̝͕͚͎̜̭͓͈͙͎̮̘̯͕͇̥̮̦̰̫̩͔͍̺̻̦̺̙̗̞̬̩̩̳͎̏̌͊͑͊̋͌̈́̍̈͗̓̈́̀́̊̃̀̅͂̿̉̈̆̋̌͐̒̾͛̿̀̐̈́̐̔̈́̆̏̂̓͑͋́̊́̆̇̽̊̈̓̄̈͗̂̄͌͌̐̌͌̇̿͐̈́̆̅̀̅̽́̓̂͗̍͐̾̌͛̈́̇̓̀̓͑̓̃̊͋͗̄̀̌̓̂̔̈͛̋̔͗̌͐͛̓͆̇̈̒̒̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅỷ̶̧̨̧̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̠̙̗͚̬̟̦͚͎͉͍̭̱̳͇̦̘̞̲̞̘̬̩̼̫̩̪͖̲̙̟̟͎̲̳̘͍͎̻̯̤̺̹̪̠̭̫͇̭̤̥͕̼͚̖͔̼͖̼̤̻̟̮̟̭̼̫͚̮̥̤̩̻͈̠̮͍͉̤̲̫̗̮͙̺͕̝̪͍̲̖̣̺̬̬̱̹͙̤͉̳̯̺̠̦̟͎͓̝̩̹̰̻̜̭͇͕̬̻̪͉̫̼̭̮̤̠̩̝͓̟̗̬̬͎͙̞͈̤̜̝̮̦͉͎̝̬̤̗͓̳͖̦̘̹͇̳̟̰͍̮̟̙͕̰̻̳͔̬̩̰͍̘̞͚̙̞̫̘̭̥̪̜͉͓̝̖͖̖̝͉̺͍͚͔̟͈̦̱̣̹̻̱̻̤̫͚͓͉̖̤̹̝̙̎̿͛̀̿̈́͊̎̑̏̽̎͊̌̋̓̌̄̔́̈́̆̓̇͌͑̂͆̆͑͑͊͐͂͆̊̓̈̉͒̊̄̆͐̋̄̏̾͌̿͆͆̃̄̏̎̄̓̐̈́͒͊̆̑̌́͋̈́͌̿͑͊̂͐̿̊͆͐̏͂̓̊̂̆̉͑̓̅̀̂͗̐̌̊̎́̇̏́̈́̓̑̋̒̽̐͋́̔̾̿̀̒̓̌̿̆̀̈́́̊͑̈́͊̔̉̆͂̈͂̃̌̀̿͋̑̃̊͌̈́̉̒̽̅̊̾͋̀̌̂̀̀͊̐͂̀̓̎́̑̍̇̏͑̐̍̂̉̋̀̀̄͐́̒̀̓̆̑̓̿̒̓̎́̓͑͋́́̃͊̉̽̈́͌̄̈́́̀̒̔̽̀̒́̎̽̉͌͑̽̏̈̍̈́̄̑̈́̿̐̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̢̛̲͖̝̟̯͎̬̲̩̣̼͈̥̯͇͉̠̺̘̳͎̰͖͓͖̪͔͚̯̱͔̟̼͈̘̺͉͉̖͈͇̜͇̙̱͕̹̟̫͈͖͚̲̖̤͈̦͙̲͇̫̱̦͔̟̘͉̣͈̫͖͖̝̼̖̹͍̦̜̪̰̮͖̭͚̺̫͔̠̻͇͕͕̩̜̞̥̤̣̯̮̙̯̠̯͚̤̙̞̞̥̣̖̹̩̟͚̺͎̳͖̭̦̟̥̮͉͍̻̳͙͍̰̜̝̤̻̟͉̪̱͚̞͔͈̼͎͙͈̺̩̼̘̰̲͕̥̹͓̰͙̲͈̮̼͓͇̦̭̯͐̏̎͗̆̀͛̾̅̾̿̊̉̇͌͊͂̅̈́̊́̆͌̔͗͂̿̊̃̉̓͋͊̈́̆̓͒̎̀͑̄̇̐̉̈͂͂̀͋̄͗͑͆̾͗̈͂͊̇̒͑̽͑͒̍̈̈́̊͊̄̇̆̀́͗͐́̆̔̒̋͋͛̌̿̓̓̈́̆̇͐̾̍̓͐́̓̅̾̏̈͒̽̓̄̈́̆̃̊͊̆̊̈̇́͛̆͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̘̼͙̰͙̩̠̗̱͓͍̰̖̩͕̖̜̳̰̥͔̙̼̦̳̮̭̪̘̪͇̯̲͎͕̥̞͔̥̭̤̟͓̗̹͓̤̹̬̘̺̝̱̹̞͎̺̲̦̤̣̙̤̪̞̝̞̬̲͉̼̬̙̦̺̣̹̘̠̗̦̦̦̘̟͎̫͇̺͖̯̬͓͇̖̳̣̝̙̻̠͎̞͇̝͚͚̹̫̦͓͍̼̩͓͕͕̳̩͚̥̤̗̺̼̆̆̄̿͋̌͂̿͛͗̀͑͂͊͗͑͗̄͂̒͌̑͛͌̋̎̉̽̽̎͋́͑̌̍̈̋̊̿̈́̔͊̈́̀̒͑̋̎̇̾̿̾̃̅̇̏̿̊̈́͑̓̓̒̾̑̒́̆͑̅̆͛̐͐̿̋̿̓̀̈̈̽͋́͛̍̃̎̐̌͐͆̇̆͑̽̃̎͋̈́̉̾̎̀̿̅̔̀͌͛̿̊̐́̎̈́̅̍́͊̅̀͛̏̌̔̃̅̅̍̏̇̓̇͌̉͊̍͛̎͒͂͒̄͗̈́̄̐̀͒͛̓̈̿̈́͑͒̑̋͌̓̾͐̌̈́̂͆͗̅́͂̐̋̿͛́̄́͐̊̐̀̀̂̏̓̀͒̈́̊͒́̂̈́̒̓̿̃͗͊͋̿̓͊̎̏̇́̿̓̐͗̋́̅̈́͌͑̿̾͑̈́̑́̇͐̏̽̂͋́͊̔̀̑́͊͌͊́̏̏͑̉͂̈́̿͆̒̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̛̮̹̻̞̪̟͍̜̟̯̰̰̰̮̣̮̘̗͉̼̞͚̭̻͍͕̮̥͙̰͙̥̝͙̳͎̥̖͔̙͖̙̖̯̤͓͙̠̗͚͚̙̦̰̮̹̳̟̰̖̪̦͙̱͓̟̙̳͓̬̙͇̯̺̳̳͍͈̱̙̫͍͍͈͔̟̹̬̗̰̩̜̱̩̼̪͍̫̠̟͈̲͓̪̳͚̺͖̰̗͚̼̬͉̩̖̠̙͎͍̱̗̖͙̭̬͕͇͎̲̼͚̣̤̣̲̼̦̜̙͍̫̥̗͖̜̪̥̫͖̘͕̹̟̙̪͔̤̟̥̪̮̪͙̗͎̘͖̬̲̫͓͇͈̯̮̖͇͙̱̹̻̻̲̝̬͔͔̝̼͕̟̭̬̜̫̲̼̭͉̠̮̣̗̠̖͍̫̮̪̤̱̼̗̲͓͓̠̖̰̱̖͚͔̺̜͗̑͐́͒͆̓́̂̊̽̊̿̍̈́̉̀͊͗̑͛̊̄̓̈̋̐̀͌̑̑̆͆͋͊̇͛̓̎̊̑͋̆͛̆͛͆͒͛͛̓̀͗̎̓̋͊͂̅̾̊̄̌̔͂̐͐̓̎̀̈̏͑͂̈̓́̑̈́́̆̔͆͒̓̾͌̂́̉̎̐̅͂̂̈͒̔̓̃̊̒͒̀̒̂̒̆͋̒̅̒̽̋̂͗̄́̔̓̑͆̎̈́̎͌̒̌̄͛̈͂̍́͐̍̀̃̋̉̑̓̈͊̆̅̏̿͂̋̓͆͋̌̽̊͛̈̀̋̿͒̀͗̊̈́̋̒̔̍̑̀̀̍̒̃̈́̓̀̈́́͋̿̃̀̓̋̈́̒̄͛̅̊̎̽̔̂̂̅̀̊̿̄̈́̅̒̅͐͒̎̔͊̈́̓̋̐̋͛̐͌͛͂̉̇͋͛̆̀͆̐̈͌̏̈̿̈́̃̌̆̊̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̷̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̦͉̠̬̙͈̮͖̩̩̝̣͎̲̪͎̤̳̙̲̤̬̫̥̝̞͕̝̖͕̹̙̰̠̮͎̺̠̦͇̳̤̼̮̯̞̻̲̪̻̳̣̳̮̩̦̘̰̼̻̘̠͉̙̫͖̘͍̜̱̗̫̩̗̠͍͙͕̼̩̫̟̥̭̼̲̜͎͎̻̭͉̹̱͇̹̰͕̘̮̼̬͇͇̮̠̠̳͈͕͔̦̹͕͔̤̺̥̯̠̘̭̬̳͎̫̣͈̹͉͈̮̙̭̖͍̮͇̠̪͎̜̭̤̗̜͍̠̰̝͚̮͈̰̙̦͙̬͎̘̻̮̼̱̟̝̹̯̝̣̠̘͚̠̘̩̠̣͎̞̘̟͉̹̹͚̪̜̥͇̥̯͚̦̗̮̽͆̉̀̈́͛̀̈́̔͌̓͆̆̐̇̉̃̌̉́͗̌̃́̍͋̀̋͌̅̈́̾͗͊͋͊̽́̀̄̑͋͋̃̽̊̔̾̅͗̋̀̈̎͊͛̏̐̇͛̐̑̐̽͐̈̍͌͛͐̐͂͌̿̑̈́̀̒͗̓̌̎͒̏̈́̓̌͑̉̽͐̆̅̍̉̀̈́̓͐́̾̍̓̌̑́̀̆̐̐̈̈̂̏̋̋̆̉̃̏̂̀́̇̀̎̋̀̌͂̿͌̈́̄͛̓͋̄̂̌̄͂̄͂̓̈̔̈́͗̉̈̓̍̊̆̓̀͆̈́̿͛̓͊̐́͂́̇͐͊̈́̄͑̈̐͊̏̄̐̊̂̃̔̌̾̿̊̈́̒̇̍͛͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅļ̷̢̧̨̢̡̞̝͓̹̲͈͈̳̲̭̟͍̹͍̗̼̹͍͍̰̤̥͖̤̱̩̣̼̪̺͈̫͉̼͔̗͕͕̹͈̳̫̣̪̥̦̣̼̬̝̩̩͕̯̹̩͎̰̱͔̣̙̦͖̺̩̳̥̟̬͚̼̙̟̯̟̤̜̞̙̝̥͕̪̜͙͙̀͂͗̿͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅd̵̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̦̲͈̻͙̳͍̬͖̙̥̰̫̰̳̮̪͙̝̫͈͇̠͔͕͇̭̮̠̹̱̳̫̬̖̤̦͎͓͍̠͔̖̔͌̎̊̔͊̇͛̓͗͊̀̔̇͑̀̓̏̈́̅̋́̀̃́̉̈́̍͒̎͊̈́̽̀̈́́̃̌̆͊̌͂̿̃̈́̓̋̈́̄̓̅̇̒͛̀̾́̔͗͊̎͛͐̓̀͋̒̈̇̈́͌͛̽̏̿̑̈́̒̿̀̅̊̐̈͐̔̇̓́̓̏͋͒͊̈́̈́̑́̈́̂̾̔̾̀̽͗̿͑̐̅́̒̑̓̈́͆̑͑͋̽̊̈̆͗̐͛̃͒̂̑̓͌̉̃̿̍́͑͊̆́̅̈́̔͋̎̒̎͋̄̓̉́̀͆͌̈́́̈̉̀͋̒͊̀͆͛͌̅͗͆͌̀̄̒̈̓́͆̃̇̾̅͂̃͆͐̉͂̋̾͊̍͊̉̿͒͒̏͗̌̔̂̓̅͑̈́̆̇͌̈́̏̓͗̅́͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̷̢̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛͉̘̤̘̝͇̰̳̞̤͍̱̬̖̬͓͎͇̤̤̪̮͚̗̬̳͙̦̯̟͙̭͈̬̣̤̣͇̱̖̱̟͍͈̣̣͔̗͎͔͖̘̫̖̫̦͔̝͕̤͙͉͔̝̺̲̞͉̪͇̪͙̲̱̺͖̻̻͍͓͉͕̼̯̖͈̥͎͍̯͒̀̄̌̒̋̐̔͐̍͋́́́̀̏̈́̈̔̉̈̀̅́̈̉̑̏͋̓̆̔͊͑́̆̀̆͋̍̊͒̂̀͂̇͊͊̋̑̎͛͊̔̅͐̇̉̊̐̉̄̾̓͆͆̓̈́̈̔̌͂̈́̉̓̓̑̆̒͐̄̑͒̍̍̓̉̇̈́̎̃͗͋̓̑͐͌̊̇̾̈́̿͒̿̄̑̍̃̇̉͗̀̽͆̓̔̍̾͑͆̇̀̎͛̃̈́̈́̾͊̔́̉͒̉̈́̈͋̎̿̊̑͊̌̈́͛́̀̈́́͗̋̓̔͑͌̋͂̐̀͑͗͗̾͊̿̍͑͛̃͆́̈́̒̈̀̋̆̂̾́̄̊̐̉̋̍̆͊̈́̔̑̉́̃̊̇̔̈́̈̅̏̉̓̈́̓͛̂̈̈́̅͐̈͌͐͛̓́̉̀̂̍̏͋͋́͒̈́̈́́̂̽̃̌̿̂͐͌̓̽̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ'̴̢̢̛̛͈͚̜͉͕̞͍̱̝̹̠̯̟͎̤̫̰̠̗̦̥̙͙̬̠̥͓͈̱̱̝̝̟̱͕̣̩̘͎͖̼͔̺͎̮͔̖̮̩͇̩̥͖͉̠͍̙̟̪͕̠͉͇͓͈̺̖͎͍̌̂̌̈́̅́̀͗͐͋́̓͗̓̈͑̈́͛̑̓͒͋̈͊̇̋̉͊̀̓̽̆͒͆̀̈́͂̄̊̅̑̽͊̓͑̈́̀́͆̇̓̿͒̏̑͐̇͐̋͑͊͋̈́̆͋͆͛͆̈́͆̐͑͊̅̀̏̉̒̄̒͌̆̽̿̈́̔̏̉̊̍̉̿̽̌̿͋͊̐̓̀̀̔̍͒͑̓̅̽̈̅͆͊͐̂̂̄͐̀̓̈́̅͐͂͒̌͂̄͐͋̄̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̴̢̢̧̛̛̖͔̺̘̲̙̣̜̻͖̣͉͖̮̻̻͙̮̹͓̝̝̲͓̗̜̼̝̤̰͍̣͇̟͓̪̣̹̰͍̺̣̤̤̟̖̲̩̦̝̲̗̜̯̥̭̞̘͙̩̬̃͂̈́͛̓͐̄̽̓͑̽̓̾̐̄̀́̈́͆͐̀́̅̉̀͒̍̂̈́̌̈̾̍̀͛͑̓̇́̃͑̀̋̈́͛͗͛͑̿́͌͛̍̑̄͒̊̀̿̉̉̍̄̈́͐̅̈́͌̈́̌͌̐͛͆̐̀͛͊̈́̏̔̓͒̿̈̽͆͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͙̣̠̤̯̖̰̬͕̪̙͍̭͖̜̠̘̣̠̟͍͇͉̠̻̹̭̥͇͙̀͗͋̄̑̿̆̂́̊̋̃̃̃̄͌̽́̔̌̆̑̊̎͒̿̏͆̒̀͌̑͑́̉̃͒͛̑̈́͛̒́͒͒̃͛̒̓̃͒̍͒́̓̈͂̅͛̾̀͊̿̃̀̎͌͐̂̇̓̽̐̅̈̋͒̂͛́̎̀̽͂̃͐͘̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝t̴̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͕̝̥̲͔͙͖̯͔̹̪͇͖̺̜̹̭̰̪̜̮̯͙̰͔̖͚̗͓̻̻̜̣͕͈̫̞͍̝̫̥̜̫͇̲̺̩̻͕̬͎͇̼̥̣͙̱̦͕͈̟̫̤̗̗͉̮͖͉͙̦͕̫͉̗̟̠̳̱̪̳̥̥͈̰̥̪̼̪̯͈͈̞̥̝̺͓̗͎̬̖͕̥̝̼̫͔͕͎̳͉͕͙̼̲̝̻̪̺̺͍̝͓̯͎͚̰̞͓̜͕̯̙̦̗̻̝̹͂͛́̅̅̔̓̈́̔́͆̊̍̌̽̏́́̆͐͂̿͊̉̔̆͆̌̾͋͒̈́́̽̿͊̌̉̂̑͊̓̀̇͋̽͛̇̒̊̈́̊͂̈́̊͐̀͛̈́̏̔͒͌͌̃͌͒͋̂̊̅̅͂̀͌̽͊͑̎̿̍̇̎̂̈̑̏̈́̔͗̈́̂̾͆̽̓̊́̈́̉̈̀̀͊̏̊͑̐̏͒̈́̎̇̓̽͊̆͛̿͐̌͐̈́̈́͐́̋̀́̆̇͗̽̎̇͊̓͛͒̐͑̽͒̔̓̽̾̍͐̑̊̅̍̄̒̌͆̑͌̓̃̈́̍͛̌͌̄̇́̈́̐̐̉̍̍̓̽̿̂̾̓͑͊͂̂̑̒̏̔̊͌̎͌̓͋̆̈́͗͒̀͛́́͑̾͗̀̎̎͐́̉͂͗̐̿̆͂͋͆̋̑́͛̽̇͐̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̻̗̪͚̲͇̻̯̣͚͍͎̫̗̳̱̱̥͖̖͙͖̣͍͕̙̬͉͖̬̯̞̻̫͇̖̼̳̝̱͖̭͇̦͚͎̜̻̜͎͍̠͓͍̬͖͙̜̖̟̱͍͇̯̲̞͕͇̪̫̪̟̝̫̼̗͚̙͕̭̲͙̰͓̦̲̬̦͇̠͉̥̪̞͚̹͖͖̹̮̬̜̼͇̳̞̺͈͎̜̙̪͈͖̼̩̤̠̪̮̬̠̜̟̭̩̻̦̯̬͕̰͍̱̤̩͖̞͎̙̬̲̖̳̘̮̲͔̪̙͙͙̜͚̩̹̥̘̣̯͖͙̗̥̬̖̻͔͓̖̹͉̻̳̣̰̪̰̪̩̩̬̪̣̲̩̮̜̮͇̞̖͕͚̗̟̤̤͆͆͆̓̃͌̈́̈́̽̈͛́͒̈̾̾̐̾̍̀̂̑̔͛̂͗̈́̄̄̉̀͊́͑̌͛̐́̈́̉͐̂̀̎̎̐̓̐̐͂̈́͂̈́̊̆̽̄̽̉͐̇̋̀̑̿͑̉̈́̍̅̓̔̔͒́̾̾̍͂̄̎̏̈͌͐̾͊̈́͗͌̿̿̅͌̆̈́͒̂̒̅̉͒̋̍̈̆̓̆͗̔̾̃̀͋̍̅̆̾̃͌̉͐͗͒̊̐̀̔̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȁ̵̡̡̛̛̛̛̹̫̘̖͔͚̺̞̱̼̠͕̞̪̩̻̟͚͉̯̍͋̈́͂̓̓̀͒̄́̔̃̉̃̊̈́̑̈́̐̒̈́͛̃͌̍̈́͂̾̈̃̐́̓̈́̋́͒̌͐̏́͊̈́̌̇̿̽̑̏̓̂͗̐͂́̍̊̀̔̓̊̀̾͑̑̏͐͌̔̐̋̽͋̈̓̀̐̃̎̆̎̍́̉̊̈͒̓̌̆͐̆̐̍̄͂͊͒̈̔̉̎̃̂̄̔̇̏̑̍̀̐́͒͛̋͌͛̍̽̑́̇̀̈̽̒̃͋́̊͒̉̄̓̈́̂̽͂̍̔̾̿̔̅̄͑͛̌̋̑̓̽͌̐̍̒̊̆̍̍̍̏͊̓͆͒̒͑́̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̴̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̝̲̘̯̮̮̫̞̹̤̼̙͍͍̯̞̫̹̲͉̘͍̼̩͇̹̩̘̠͇̦͈̰̠̹͉͈͇̥̥̰͕̬̖̯̣̳͖͈̣̯͎̲͙̟̻͖̩͙̙͕̮̜̪͖̻̫̫̘̖̖̤̠͖͙̱̗̤͓̯̪̫͖̯̹̣̩̯̺͉͖̪̤̙̱͚̙̹̫͙̹̩̟̣̤̖͚̪͓̱̜̜͉͓̺̤̹̙̤͉͓̪͓͍̭̠̫̰̭͚̺̪͎͍̺̘̹̗̖̜͔̭̱͔̖͇̟̥̜̖̠̻͙̥͚̬̟̹̫͈̣̰̘͕͖͎͍̣̪͙͈̟̞͕̫̜̳͇̜͙̙̰̺͉̣̥̤̩̯͕̼̩̹̯̗̭͉̟̮͋͛̽́́̊̉̄̅̿̑͋̾̆̀̋̽̾̌̈́͊̑̂͑̒̋͊̓̔̒͐̍̈́͒̇̑̑͑̄̎͑̓͑͂̇̈̍̑͑̈̏̋̎̉̈́̐̅̓̈́̐̏̋̏̂̌̿́͐̾͌͑̔͌̑̌͂̂͌̽̐̐̇̾̌̋̽̃͐̿͑͂͆̽͂͌̆̊͋̑͛́͛̈́͌̏͊̃͒̇́͛̈́̃̏̿͋͗̄͋̏̀̓͂̀́̃̑̑̉́̓̉̓͗̈́͛̂̈͑̆̓̂͛̈́̐͂̀̑̋͋͒̍̔͐̾̊͐̓͌̓̈́́̓́̃̅̌͊͂́̓̇̒̈́͑́̇͑̅̑̉̈́̓̈̽̀̈́͛̓̾̃̾̔̾̏̄̐̾́̍͒̽̆̇̐́̔̔̉͌̎̍̓̐͗̉̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̻̰̼̼̬̻̘̺̖̞̠̰̥̙̪̗̘̹̗͎̖̞̤̣͖̝̠̱͔̱̙̳̠͙̹̬̬̦͕͉̳̖͇̦̩̣̣̺̻̘͎̞͚̮͖̳̗̪̣̭͔͇̫͍̜̫̣͈̬̙͕̠̮̟͚̰̯̭͇̲̞̼̗͈͎̟̺̼͎̪̭̹̞̦̦̘̪̘̬̰̺̬̙̊̄̄̍̈́͛͛̀̀͆͋̐͐͗̀͂͒̍̓̓̅̐͋̌͌͊̌͂̿̃̿̀̐̈́̆̔͐͋̽̊̀́͊͐͋̒̽̇͋̈̀͗͆̓̃̿̈́͊́̌̄̍͘̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͈̲̻̝̬̰͖̹̟̖͓̥̭͚̻̞̳̱̻̘̥͇͕͉̙̥̦̮̰̝̼̯̜̙̩̳͓͍͍͉̞̜̩͎̤̙̤̞̱̓̃̆̉͋̊̎͛̀̈́̅̄́̆͒̔͛̾͆͊̇̈́̽̽́͊̇̀͑̔̏͌̀͗̈́̉̃̈́̔͐̊͊́̏̈́̀͛͒̔͋͛̽̽̀̆͆̄̽̔̒͆͐͂͑̏̈́̒̆̿̍́͑̄̑̿̂̓͋͒̈́̏̎̇̉̎̀́̈͊̅̽̃͂̐̊̃̀͛̀̂̏̅͊͐̍̈̈́̅̓̌͆͂͂̈̑͋̋̔̂͐͌̊̌͛̅̈́̍̋̆́̀́̈̆͂͌̔̊̀̿̊̃̒̓̆̐̇̃̊̐̒͆̑̓̌̍̀̋͒̇̃̔̿̀̽̿͆̒̋̾̃́̈̿̔̐̔̀͒͑͐̐̒́̓͐̅͊̒̆̀́̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅę̵̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̡̛͔̖͙̯̼̯͎̝̲̱͈͇̩̭̣̖̠̦͚̥͙̤̘̼̞͕̼͕͓̬̻̼̫̼̦͔̬̼̞̗̝͔̜̰̦̖̜̻̜̭̦̝̥̦͚̬͉̦̬̟̩̟̟̬̩͍̙̜̤͕̭̜͎̭̼̻̖̺͔̬̖̪͕̳͖̱̻͖̩̮̺̦̖̮̪͎̯͓̻̞͈̭̪͈̤̪̲̭̻̗̻̘͇̹̤̦̫̩̖̟̭̯͔͕͎̙̟̼͕͕̖̠̫̏̇̎͆̈́̾̂͗́͑́͂̌̈́̎͌͗͂̿̔̀̀̆͌͊̄̓̐̒̃̊͐̀̄̊̊̐́̂̌̊̓̍̒͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̢̡̡̜̰̰̟̻̟͎͈̥̱͙͇̙͓̻̘̤̱̪͇͔͙̬͓̞̝̼͇̘̰̩͓͇̖̝͕̬̲͙̖̻̖͙̼͖̤̭͍͚̱̟͖͓̲͐̃͆̔̏͂̒̉͊̃͗͑͆͆̌̾̀̐̃̾̎̔̏̈̋̋̓̑̈́̆̆̋̔̂̈́̓̓͛͋̈́̾̃͗͌̀͆͊̐̕͘̚͝͝͝͝ͅw̵̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̛̛̟͍̳͖̗͖̬̟̤̲̠̝͍̘̪̩̮̣͔͉̲̥̖̣̻͉͕̗͈̤̩͖͕̜͇̤̻̥͔̤̤̗̫̩̙̮̩̣̦̙̺͚͖̙̤̙̺̠̙̭͓̣̫̦͎̫̟̣̞͙̲̮̰͖̙̳̻̼̪̠̣̤̪͉̯̰̥͎̗͓̠̳̹̟̱͓̯̲̙̯̲̟̠̖͙̝͚͕̱͙̠̞͓̪͓̦͎̼̼̥̯̘̯͙̣͖͍̟̣̝͈̘̱͚̯̠͕̪͓͕̥͇̜̤̼̖͍̼̤̲̠̖͓̯͍̻̦͙̱̳̜̰̰̻̬̫̣̺̹̼̙̹̺̞̝̞̞̞̖̬͓͈͚̘̘̫͕̭͈͉͔̮͔͈͈͍̩͍͓̻̝̣̰͖̺̟̜̭̻̪̳̗͉̰̼͙̼͉̭̱̱̮̭͙͚͓̜͉̪̗͆̿̄͋̒̇͑̋̽͊̓̄̊̈͊͋̈́̽̄̀̿͊̂͗̍͌́̍̓̌̎̍̑̓̓̃̓͒̉͆͊͂̈́̌̉̏̓̾̑͌̌͛͗͗̾̂̌̋̾͗̐̉̈̊̅̉͊͑͋͐̂̍̓͐͋̽̊̈́̎̈́͐̑̒̀̽̽̀́͊̎̒̈́̂́͗̐̅̌̓͋̂̍̐͌̒̃̔̃̋̉̈́̈̆̏͋̈́͐̑́̓̎̋̐͆̏̐͌̒̄̈̑̒̈̓͐͂̊͆̓̃͋̀̄̉̿̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̜̥̤̲̪̦͙̗͕͙͓̲̺̥̭̘͚̖̝̣̙͙̩̗͍̲̥͓͈̬͚͈͚̯̳̮̲̤̣̻̙̬̗̦̱͉̹̳̜̗͇͓̪̹͈͙̭̻̯̺̹̖̱̦̳̼̤̝̮̪̟̱̖̯͉̩̝͈̙̯̮̥͖͓̼͎͔͈̱̰̦̻̳̜̜̝̹̻̬̗̙͙̳̬͓͍̼̲̰͇̩̳̲̹͍̠̣̻̮͈̖̠̱̗̼̟̪̩̥͔̪̲̻̥̝̳͕̼͎̺̞͎͇̤̠̥̩͈̲̣͙̭̮͉̗̥͎͔̯̫̬̗̤̺̫͓̠͕̳̦͔͉̱̲̱̟̫̗̹̤͎̲̱̱̫͚̼͇̝͕̠͔̟̪̯͇̜͈̭̐͐̈̔̾̈́͌̎͐͂͊́̈́̓͊̓̈̌̐̓̀́͐̀̔́̔̐͆̀̌̆̇͗̉̿̈͑̽̾̀̋̋́́͆͛͑̎̂̿̈́̈́͗́̉͊͂̃̀̈́͌̀̇͗̎̎̌̍̑̈̽̔̂͗͑̀̂̊̉̑̓̉̂̍̓̊̀͋̾͒̽̍͋̉̒̿̇̈̾̇͊͐͊̓̈́̽̓́̀̀̀̇̊̏̑͛̃̏̏́̽̊̀͑̎̀̒̏͐͑̃̈̌́̑̈́̍̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̴̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̲̫̻̥̺̻̥͚̼̱̖̥͔̮̞̩͇͔̻͈̞̲̺̦̮̼̙̗̳̤͔̪͍̬̻̙̱̯̣̖̮͇̣̰̥̬̤̻̖͙̦̖̳̳̹̦̩͍͈͈̬͕̣̗̞̠̼̝̮̫̳̘̫̪̲̤͈͇̠͈̼̹̫̹̫̹͍̮̺̟͎͈̤̰͉̥̞̤̘̠̭̜͔̙̻͉̜͕̣̬̣͇̩͙͎̩͔̬̻̯͎͕̣͚̼̳͍̱̞̖͔̬̹̯̦̘̰̰̮̞̹͓̞̪͍̬͚̞̗͖̙̖͈̻̩̣͍̘̹͕̫͖̙̬͚̫̻̱̠̖̳̙̤̰͇͈͕̹͚̳̝̣̗̫̙͕̤̘̮̙͎̞͍̰̩͚̼̲̗̳͖̱̮̥̩̗̞̖̞̝̞̹̼͖̥̭̹͍̳̗̻͎͔̜͚͚̞̬̦̥̦̲̣̯͉͎̹̰̆̎̆̄͑̐́̈̄̉͐͑̊́̍́͛́̈́́̆̃̾̊́̂͒͊͛̓̇͂̀̓͋̒̇͛̐̅́̋͛̾͊͂͐͌̍̔͊́̀̔̍̔̈́̈́͒͑̿̀͋͑̊̽̈́͋̈́͗̉̇́͗̉͆͛̇̐̾̐̏̓̉͋̊̎̑͌̎͛͊̀̀̃̀͐̈́̆͆̆̾́̌͋͗͋̾̆̏̓̾̂̍̿̒̀̀̀̆̉̉͊̃̉̄̃͋͗̃͌͐̂͂̈́̎̊̄̎͗̒̾͛͗͋̉̒̐̌̓̽͂̔͋̋̉̀̊̔͗̎͑̅̈̈́̃̌̀͐͊̇̏̈́̐̈́͊̒͑̈́͗̒͊̋́̃́̍͗͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̲̗͈̺̬̰̥̼̫͍̖̼̩͈̜̻͎̣͔̼̭̭̪̰͖̰̗͎͉̞̬͉̫̙̲͎̤̣̫̥̼͓̝̤͍̤͍̱̹̲̖͖͉̭͚̜̱͔̳̹̯̩̻̳̹̰̼͔̦͇̫̼͙̰̹̦̹̰̙̬̩̳̫̜͙͖̠̪̬͈̦̰̹͖̥̠̦̙̩͈̩̫̳͚͎̖̯̣̑̆̍͌̽̅̒̽̎͘͝ͅ ̴̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̟̗̙͙̹͈͍̼̙̲̺̯̥̬̼͚͈̗̲͎̪̼̩̯͙̞͖̲̥͔̦̩̮͓̯̙͉̰̜̝̳͍̙̠̬̭̹̣͉̙͚͔̞̣͖̺̺͕̮̠͎̰͕̭͍̟̤̳̳͈̮̮͈̬̜͖̩͍͙͚̞͚͙͕͈̤͚̩̗͖͎̘̬̝͕̲̖͉͚̮͙̯̰̼̳͓̝͎̺̰̼̜̖͚̫͓̰̞̬̲̞̗͇̞͉̜͙̝̹̥͔̘̜̻̺͓̣̲͉͇̫̠͔̤̝͕̩͔̫̗̤̲̜̯̳͙̣̫̭̖̮͈̻̥̦̱̗̗̳̯̣͔̩̺̤͚̱͉̩͎̪̗̗̮͔͖͇̥̤̆̋͐͛̀̽̔͒̂̔̇͊̍͂̅͐̈́̑͊̂͐̇̽̇̏͊̍́̄͗͊̈́́̏͑͊̄̔̇͊͑͑̏̋́́͂̒̂̈̇̄̌́̃̔̏̍̈́͊̓͐͒̔͒̓̃̎̅͛͋̈́̋͆̾͛̽͒̿̽̈́̆́̉́͌̀̏̈́̀̈̍͊̊̍̄̃͋́͆̏͑̉̐̀̽̋͗͒̅̊̀͗̐̀̌̽̐͐̉̏̎͂̎̏͛̀̓͗͒̈͒͊̏͌̑̋̃̾̎͊̾̀̍͛̓̽͆͐̆̈́̏́̓̐͛̀͌͆̾̽̈́͒̽̓̓̓̂́͛͐̐̋̓͐͆͌̑͑͆̓̊̉̎͗͆̎̈̃̽̽̏̉̇̓̅̋̃̆͑̈́͂̿͑̈̓̏̋̏͌̅̾́̉͑̔̈́͋̀̀͛̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅḬ̵̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̝͕̜̦̫͖͈̠͍̦̺̺͙̗̙͇̟͔̤̱͓͖͎̫̼͇̘͕̺͔͍͓̗̭̝͉̺̞̭͓̩̙͉͎̱͍̲͇͎̙̳̖̟̬̮͙̯͍̺̻̮̖͖̥̻̯̫̻͓̗̟̙͔͓̦̺̱͔͈̻̙̼̜͎̱̯̮̭̜̥̻͔̖̝̼̹̞̰̟̱̟͇̠̝̬͚̟̠̹̪̳͔̻̫̼̳̺̝̰̝̪̱͓͉̞̗̜̗͔͍̖͇̦͎͕̯̭̭̭̤̭̠̹̟̲̰̟̳̮̰̘͎̙̫͚̩̦̙͙̟̲̫͔͙͕̹͔͇̙̦̰̪͎̙̲͈̰̝͍̣̺̫̟͇̠̤͎̭̲͔̮̖͎̮̘̺͖̙̪͍̗͉̬̳̟̝̰̼̗̪̝͕̱̭͔͇̺̺̜̩̥́͌͗̇̈̏̊̈́̇̈́͒̏͆̈̐͌̊̀̔̏͂͌̔͗̾́̋̌̂͒̓́̓̌̊̽͛̒͂̇̇̐̑́͊̾͆̾͂̈́͋̒͗́́͑̀̍̊̿̑̽̋̽̓̋̋͌̑̾͐̇̄̓̽̍̓̃́͛̔̄͐̑̂̅̒̔̅̑̈́́̀̀̑͆̇͛̓͋͐̎̽͐̇̐̄̏̏͆̌̽̀͐̃͋̂̉̇̀̀̒̒̓̌̓̽͗̈́̈́̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̢̧̢̢̛̬̳̜̮͕͎͚̺̞̭̙͈̙̪̥̤̮̪̼̝̹̤̟̘̭̣̺̪̳̙̲̫̯̫̫̲̯̫̱̭͙̥̰̘̗̪̬̹̣̻̳͈̘̩̟̫͎̲̩̣̟͉͓͍̫̩̻͍̻̫̤̬̲̻̗̪̝̠͓̜͚̺̝̯̫͍̥̲̫̗̱̯̖͚̯̟̦͖̖͚͊̀̓͗̃̏̕͜ͅͅm̶̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛͚̟͓͕̳̼͎̖̮̞̳͍̦̝̘͔͓̪͚̱̘̲̪͙͔͇͎̹̝̟̰͚͈̻͓͇̟̗̤̦͓̙̹̥̺̜̪͉͔̖͔̳̘̫͖͇̳͔͔̬̫̼͍̪͓͉̹͚̜̠̣̙͙̣̻̥͉̼̭̳̝̱͇̼̠̗̙͓̬̼̟͕̝̦̮̩̥͓͖̗͚̲͕̪̬̹̺̩̳̗̗͇̟͔͈͖̹͖̰͉̪̜̥̗̻͕̮͇̻̞͙̦͔͖͇̭̻̘̟̭̦̖̹͍͙̲̤̙͉̗͈̪̹̙̲̬̮̦͎̗̮̹̫̹̻͇̝͚̥̬͓̹̫̟̫͓̖̰̭̦̩̪͓̻̗̤̰͇̜̰̬̠̱͍͚̰̩̤͚̦͓̯͔̫͙͇̞̜̟͉̮̣̥͓̯͕̥̭̣̞̭̺̦͔͔̮͈̭͍̟̺̣̘̪̱̹̳̱͓̭̤̝͉̖̘̺͇͗̄̽̂̀͌̅͗͑̐́͒̉̓̋̅̅̈̉̽̓͐̓̓͗̀̋̊̋̍͂̓́̂̔͗͗́̃̐̇̍̈́̿̑̓̈̽͛̓̊͊͌͑̏̎̈́̓͗̎̾̎̄̃̃̑̅͌̈́̈͆̈͊̔͒̃̈́̿̾͊̅̆̉͆̈́͊̉͑̈͂́͐̓̑̃͂̇͛̅͋̂̄̒͐͋̄͆̂͊̓̃͌̆̓͑̌̿̽̒̒̓̅́̾̏́̾͌̅́͐̒̐̋̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̵̛̛̛̛͉̱̭̻͕̬͖̮̙̯̲̩̙̘̯̹̭̠͓̭̖̰͍͓̲̳̼͈̤̥͖̣͚̯̳̙͓̱͔̬̪̙̣̑͋͒̾͛͑͒͋́͌̃̋̔͐́̂͆̿̈́̾̆̿̋͒͆̂̽́̈́͐͒̋̃̊̏̓̈͌́̂̓̈̃̈́̈́̓̂͛̎̎́̌̽͂͑̈̈́̆̏͊͌͒̐̾̌̓̾̅͗̀̔͑̌̔͋̈̉̍̀̓̎̈͗̿̔̍̈̾̇̎̄̔̇̉̿́̀̈̊̌́̈̃͒͋̄͊̍̓̂̍͊͐͗̀̓̇̓̐̇̅̃̓͗͑̇͑̇̀̆͊̊͆̑͐̍̍̅̀͗͑̍͌͛͒̓̂̂́̈́̌̆̒̃͑̇̅̈́̂̆͗̑͂̅͆̇̏̌̀̾̽͋̂̉̈͂̉̈́͌̓͒̇͊̏̅͋̀́́̔̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅa̸̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͍͉̦͍̲̝̻͇̩̱͉̱̥̤̺̝͎̮̟̯̟̼̦̗̻̖̬̬̫͚̘͑͊͊̊͑̀̆̏̀͐̿̅̐̃͗̐̄͌͋̉́̓͛̇̓̓͐͋̉̽̈́̉̿̂̊̀̀̉̇͊̎́͐̑̈́͑̋̽̎̊́̊͗̎͂̉̑͒̓̊̈͆̃̍̍̎̎͂̆̀̒͗̍́̀̆̿͐́̏̈́̔͑̃̃͐͗̔̏̎͆̔̾̈̏̈́͗͌̃̍̌̈́̈́̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̵̢̛̛̠̫̣̪̭͈̭͖̫̙͕͓̘̉̉̀̔́̏̆̄̈͒͌́̓͒͒̔̓͛̅̓͛́̀́͂̓̑̄͊͛̾́͆̓́́̌̑̽̏̎͐͐̂̒̾́̍͌̊͛͗͂̓̆̿̐̏͑̿̽̈́̈́͂͊̓̉̃̏̾̋̒͐̅̋͂͒͆͂̈́͂̊̅̈̃͐͑̍̓͆̍͑̒̏̒̋̔͑̾͗̆̃̀̉̓̉̃̌̒̆̔̓́̍̓̓͗̓̓̉̂͊͛̐͆͐̋̓̎̌̿͑̽̈́̆͒͐̿͋̋͂͆̉̂̈̉̃͆̆̎̋̀̾̈́͌̀̒̀́̅͋́̉̓́̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝t̶̛̛̛̙̝͔̱̳̹͚̠̖̰̱̬͔̮̙̖͈̘̐̍͊̃̂̈́̍̆̀̾̒͆́͋͗̏̑̇̂̃͊̈́̒͊̎̓̎̑͊̈̏̒̓́̈́̿̀̄̀̔̎̇̇̎̐̊̓̓̏͒̎͆̀̂̔̅͋̈́̌̀̽̿̍̄̋̃̇̎͋̏̆̈́̑͑̈́̀́̀̔̿͂̑͆̓͂͊̓̏̈́͆̈́͗͂̏͑̋͌͊̂̈́͋̈̍̈́͌́̐̃͆̓͑̌͆̋͑̑̉͌̊͗͂̋̑͐͐͋͋̃͑̅͗͛̾̽͆̈́̌́̎͆͌̅͛́̂̊̅̈́̓͌͆͆͛͒̀̆̉̈́̉̾͌̋̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝?̴̡̧̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̛͈̦͓͔̭͓̞̮̜̯̠̫̣̪̳̜̘͉̟̭̝̞͖͚̻͈̘͓̰̬̗͕̯̦͙͇̪̠̦̝͚̖̩̗̪̲̼͓̮͖̙̯̼̙̙̪͈͍͔̘̭̯̞̩̦̟̩̳͉͉̺̦̭̝͈̜͚̰̳͍̭͎̬̺̯̞̖̞͙̠̯̯̼̩̺̰͉͚̟̩̱̝͈̤̲̰̞̙̩͈̰̜͈̮͕̹̣̻̞͔̹̩̞̰̲̻̭̺̼͎̖̫̖̫̳̲̻̭̦̭̭͔͎̝̪̭̞͕̪̰̬̫̩̺̜̟͎̪͇̝̻͚̼̬̲̭̱͇̥̲͚̻̗̬̤̪̣̱̲͇̳̣̤͑̓̾̒͗͗͊͑̿̓̾̓̑͒͒̎̆͑̽͗̿̉̍̀̿̓̋̊͌̀͋͐͂͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅ ̶̰̙͂̎̇̽̀̂̒̏̎̉̀̽͌̋̄̽̄̇̿̃̀̅̋́͑̄̾̀̆̇̃̓̄̑̒͐͒́̊̈́͑̍̏̽͂̂̀͛͆̈́̈́͐̇̽͊̌̂̓͌̀̔̊̓̉́́̆̐̿͋̀̂͌̃̾͒̇̌́̀̃̒̂̄̚̕̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͝Ơ̵̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̛̛͉̟̥̺̠̺͇͚̖͙͔̮̱͖̲̥̮̤̗̤̠̖͎̹̰̜͉͇̞̻̯̹̺̤͔̳̪͖̣̣͔̼̙̫̣̹̭͖͚̗̙̮̹̳̣̯̹̬͇̪̣̺͇̬̯̥͉̙̣̥͇͙̬̠̲̣̰̟̟̺̦̻͔̥̖̟̞͚͍̟̯̖͕͇̟̝̰̲͙̣̫̞̻̖̖̩̳̪͎͕͉͉̼̳̟̻̤͆̔͐̓͑́͐̽̎͆̀̀̊̅̈́̂̄̈́̽͒͑́̃͂̅̉̉́̈́́͛̊̈́̊̓̔̀͒̇̂̉̌̄̒͗̓̇̎̈̊͂̀̀͊̆̋̔̇̈́̃̍͑́̑̀̂̋̅͋̈̒̀̽̎̋̏́̒̅̍̈͑̇̂̇̏͋̈́̾̅̌͋̊̋͊͗̃͌͌̿̓̈́͋̉̇̓̈́̓̈̀͛̈́͐̈́̀̀͒̅̀̆̌̓̃͑̃̐͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̸̡̧̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̱̜̯̳͔͕͚̭͎̬̼̟͈̥̙̫̥͚̱̱̖̻͓͚̜̭͈͈̠͕͚̠̯̼̖͇̩̝͚̭̫͕͔̠̜̪͇̮͕̠̫͎͕̼̩̬͇͔̳̣͍͙̜̻̥̯̞̬͉̫͉̟̬̻̙̺̮̳̙̳̟̲̩̤͔̝̹͚̗̗̩̳̰͚͍̗̱̩͈͚͔̻̖͍̳̗̣͉͚̝̹̖͇̩̩͎͉̦̹̲̭̳̟̹̺̘̜̗̙̬̱̳̭̻̥̺͔̳̝̹̘̜͖̫͚̲̭̱̰͖̜̮̩̻̫̘̫̯̪̭͙̼͎̘̠͈̠̮̣̬̘̟͓̳̪͕̯̼̼̯̟̱͙̘̙̪̳̻͔̻͇̙͈̣̣̩̖̦̫̭͎̱̣̱̰̞̙͔̗̼͖̟͓̫̮͇̺̖̤͕͙̮͚̻͍͕̯̗͈͖̺̱̥͍̙̰̺̫̤͕̙͙͙̪͚̼̪͇̋͊̉̇͂̅͂͋̆͌̍͛̔́͗͂̾͂̓̌̋͌̊̿̒̔̑̏̉͊̀̎̊̓́̋́̿̈́̔̉͆͊̃͑͛͛̉̋̐̐͆̒̇̍̋̒̆̈́̿̏̈͐̉̋̌͂̔̍͌̐̄̑͋̅̍́̏͌͗́́͊̈̐́͂̊́͑͑͆̅̾̏͗̓͌̋̃͒̑̈̆̎͛͋̈́̐́̉͗̓̏̓̆̍̅͛̅͌̇̇́̓͌̌̈́̏͛̽̃͒̇͋́̀̌̿̉͌̋̐͗̓͑͗̒̔̓̃͂̄̌͆̿̄̂̈́̽̾̃̒̀̊̇͐̐̉̈́̃̄̍̍̔̎̆̒̍͛̍͛̄͑͗̊̆̀͋̆̀͂͗͂͛̓̍̀̄̌́́̿̿͂̆̐̑̆́̇́̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̛͓̙͓̜̣̪͖̰̼͈̜̘̖̪̱͕̼͎͙̭͚̗̰̹̳̮͚̘̖̲̳̬̤̹̩̝̘͕̤̫̫̝͖̩͕͉̪̗̉͑͋̂̇͑̀́̓̐̏̄̽͋̉̿͌͛͆̑̋̎͑͋̈́̀̏͒̉̾̀͐̔͆̃̀̾̇͒̃͐͋̆̓̅͛̈́͌̎̈́͋̉̐̐́̏̔͌̎̀̂́̓͊͛̎͊̀͋̆̀̄͂̈́͗̀̿̒͐̀͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̛̰͔̩̥̳̟͓̼̜͕̣̝̻̝̳̙̬̩̯͓͚̣̣͉̝̝̯̩̘̗͔̖̥̪̘̰͓̬̜̬͎̞̹͈͖̜͙͉͉̱͙̯̗̗̘̟͔͇̮̝̙̻̬̗͎̜͇̤̺̝̦͓̻̟̲͔͍͎̱̜̳͈̦̞͕̲͍̝͍͖͍͕̠͉̜̯͇̝̤̳̭̜̘̦͖̣̦̮̥͇̱̯̦̤̖͓̤̩̻̳̦̭͍̰̜̟̹̪̺̲͚͓̻̬͍͇̺͙͉̙̠̥̙͉͓̫͔̣͔̪̰̣̜̤͕̭̣͚̰̳̹̻̭̖͙̥͎̪̜̳̦͔̟̳͇̝̪̹̞̲̦̂̀̇̇̈́͌̇̉̆̂̏̎͒̓̽̔́͗̇̽̌̑̀́̈́̈́͑̑̈́͆̉͐̂͂͛́̿̽͑̈́̓̈͌̈́͛̓͑̓͌͑̅̇̂̐̓́͐̽̓͛̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̸̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̘̼͇͖͙͚̯̝̗̫̮͓̤̼̾̂͆̀̌̀̊̈́́̅̇̈́̈́̏͋̓̍̐̽̃̐͋̈͒͊̅̈́̃̈́͗̈̑̅̄͌̈́̋̑͑̀̏̑̔̎̈̈́̈́̔̑̈́̃̌̈́́̈̂̇̀͋͊̔͊͋̍̄͆͑͛͗̈́̉̆̾́̂̇̓̀̀̓̊̋̅̈̆̇̀͛͛̈̆͗̽̌̈̌͂̄̇̔͐͋͂̑̂̉̏̽̑̐͑̋̄́̒̍̾̅̑͆̈́͐̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠è̸̢̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̝̫̞͎̙̠̱̲̗̼̰͈̤̟͙̯̠͉͙̥̩̻͕͍̮̞̳̼̝̘̭̣͔͔̲̯̤̗̱̫̗͍̟̹͈͍̯̘̗͚̬̺̲͖̮̮̱͎͙̘̮̼̗̦̫̻̰͚̩̻̮̫͛̔̎̓̀͐̈̓͂̈́̔͆͛̍̐̈́̿̆̃̌͗͑̓͌̐̿̿̾̍̃̄̆̾̑̃̑̿͛̔͂͂̐̈́̋̀͑̇͒̈́̿̀͒͌̀́̓̈́̈́͋͌̆̐͌̏͛̾̆͑̌́̔̊͂̊͆̅̂̐̿͆͋̈́̾̌̽͒̉̊͐̇̈́̈́̌̀͗̿̿̇̎̆͆͆̾͒͗̄̑̈́͂̈́͐̀̆͂͌̈́̂̔̌͛̓́̇͂͌̃̈́͂̌́̊͆̐̉͆͛̾̐̃͂̈́̊̒̓̃̍͐͗̈͋̌̎͊̃͂͆̈́̽̾͑̆̊̀̈́̊̉̌̇̃̂̈̑͆́̔̇̀̈́̄̽̈́̀̄̃̀̂̾̅́͌̇̈́̍̎̋̎͐̑̎̽́͗̓͂̂͆͗͗́̈͒̍͑̌̾͂̑͂̀̆̿͗̏̍̓͋̐̈́̋̏͌̾͌͋̅̍̈͆̇̔͗̈̊́̊̌̓̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̧̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̛̛͙̦͙͖͈̪͓̩̫̤̣̦̖̥͚̖̳͕̠̞̱̰̮̦͙͔̩̞͍̜̠͕̺͇͔͖̳̯̝͍̭̝͓̪̥̫͎̻̩̝͇̳̞͚̟̥̞͇̹̠̮̻̦͙̙̘̦͎̺̹̰͔̯̬͕͙̠̺͎͖̩͍͍͙͓͓̗̘̲͔̜̝͈̘̖̭͉͍̞̗͚̤͍͚̦̬͓̲͈̠̯̺̗͚̻̜͓̲͉͎̦͖̬̦̜̩̬͕͍̘̏̍̈́͌͂̈̊͐́̍̿̇̿̈̋̈̆̀̿̈́́̏͂̓́͗̀̅͑̅͆̽̌͆̌̋̉̉̊̿̏̋̒̒͆͒̌̍̆̆̃̐̐̔̂̊͐̒̊͒̀̎͋̐̾̽̋͒͋̈̐̐̃̃̎̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅi̶̡̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̺͔̲̦͙͕̰͕͓̫̠̤̮̻̼̳̞̝͓͙̲͍̳̤̞̼̫̘͇̜̜̜͙̳͇̱̮̪͔͍̗͎̣̝̱͇͔̯̲̘̣͎̟̲̰̼̪͚̘͍̥̫̺̲̩̭̣̺͕͍̠̠̣̬͖̺̬͕̞̙̼̠̘͍̻̼̯̼̪̦̘̹̼̟͎̪̭̲͎̦͖̭̱̭̘̼̘̖͓̳͚͓̣̝̖͙̗͚̙̮̘̮̮͉͍̰͚͚͉̜̖̼̟͓̗͙̖̠̣̯̮̫̫͚̻͚͎̦̠͖̬̼̟̻͖̪͕͚͔͕̬̯̹̺̘͈̹̠̜̫̬͚̭̭̭͓̇͂̏͂͐͌̿̃͗͂̉̇̎̐́͒͆͆̈́̋̎̍͋́̅̒̒̂͑̐̎͑̏̂̐̊͑̏̐͊̑͋̋̇͂̈̍̊̑̎͋͒̊́͑̌̓̏̒̋́͆̒̋̏̿͐̇͐͌̌̏̂̐̀̔̔̉̿̆̂̎͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̤͉̤͕̼̻͓̜͈͓͚̯̲̰͖͍͉̟̤̘͖͍̩̬̣̹̥̥̝̹̲̩̼͓̳̘͕̗̺̩̗̘̖͈̳̱͇̳̖̮͈͕̖͖̙̟̳͎̤̩̜͓̟̰̠̞̟͇͙̼̜̜̮̮̣͕̣͎̟̯̠̰͙̰̣̤̗̳̪̬̘̦̘̘̗̠̣̲̯̳̱̞̝̜̯͉̥̙̮͇̬̞̝̺̗̘̼̝̝̘̰̝͓̱̝͋͛͂̃̅̈́͛̍́͂̓̎̉͌̾͒̃̓͐̓̅̏̈͗̊͐̔̑͑͆̌̈́̀̊̀̃͊̀́̂̈́̅͆̑̇̄̀̆͋̒̂͛̀̀̍͑̉̽͂́͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅţ̸̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̯̮̱͔̱̝̼̹̥͔͚͔͕͚͓̗̯̫͕͔̘̼̼͕̪̖͔̠͍̲̦͉̤̙̞͉̜̪̮̯̪̺͇̼̦̦̜̼̙̠̹̲̺̼̤̫͔͍̠̲̳̭͍̪͈̘̜̭͖̩͉͉͉̻̝̙͔̼͍̯̯͚̤͓̱̖̼̰͍̗̟̻̤̱͎̙̣̩͙̲̙̪̰̠̖̺̥̰̯̪̹̟͉̻̰̟̬͙͍͍͙̟͇̗̹̖͙̮̳̺̺̳̝̤̮͓̜̞̮̳̤̞̤͇̯̥̦͎̰̪͚͔͇̝͇̩̬̦͕̯͎̳̝͇̦̟̺̙̬͚̝͇͓̱͔̬̱͕̹̲̱͉̪̹̬̹̞̭̹̪̲̙̹͕̙͓̪̞̦͉͙͔͙͈̫̹̒͐́́̇̓̾̎̐͗̈̓̈́̔̂̈́͒̒̓̔͂̌̒́͂̂͑͋̔͑̀́̄̾͆̌̒̒̀̌͐̂͂̐̈́̓̌̾͒͆̃͊̏̋̀̔͆̋̓̽̍͒̇̀̿͂̈́͊͂͒̈̏̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̼͕̮̟̪̣͖̤̯͚͓̺͍͍̱͇̙̻̺̰̣̤̲͇̺̺̼͉͖̘͇͔̝̤̺̮̗͈̜̖̙̻̞̩̯̣̙̭̜̻̭̭̥̥͕͉̟̜͇̐̿̆̉͆̌̊͌̿̓̈́̔̅̅̎͒̏̈̈̓̍̄͒̃̍͋͊͑͐̀̆̓̈́̌́̎̒̈́̒͆̇̑͛͑̎͌͗̊̈́̋̈́͗̆̉̋͗̎̾͛͂̏̅͌͒̉̈̏̉̏͒͆̍̈́̏̾̽̌͋͐̽̄̂̇͐́̎̋̎̽̈́̉̆͒́͒̍͑̐̊̅̏̃̎̃̀͑̓͛͊̈̄̀̊́̄̓̍͑̓͊̏̌͒̎͂͒̎̔́͒̑͆̍̑͐́̿́̈́̆̆̆̽͋͆̉̓͑̓͂̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅr̴̨̧̧̧̢̨̛̛͚̱͇̤͎͍͖̟͎͈͎̩͔͓͕͔͈̦͈̞̼̗͎͎͖̫͎̜̩͎̻̩̲̝͉̻͇̳̯̬̥̤͔̟͈͕̙͖͇̫͖̺͔͍͎̤̖̩̹̘̘͈̟͚͓̯̥̯̱͉̈́̔̆̐̾́͌̌̀̍͌̈͋͐̀̐̔̎̈̿̇̃͑̾͗̽̑͗̄͑͒̔̀̂̓̊̓͂̂̆́̌̈́̀̉̅̀́̑͐̎͌͒̆͑̿̈́͂̏͑̈́́͗͐̀̄̎͆̋́̎̈́̉̆̅̂͒̓͂͑̍̃̇͐̓̄͋̂̑́͗̇̎͑̔͆̀́̉̈̅̓̆͊̈̅̆̃̃͌͗̆̎̾͌͛͋̂̐̂͗́̆͑̈̉̀̊̽̒͗̑́̽̎͒͆̽̾͌̓̄̔̉̋̈́̃͑̍͑͗̾̊̽́͗́̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅn̴̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̤̟̟̬̼͓̱̘̯͍̜̩̼̥̻̥̳̝͙̰̙̹͙͖͕̫̦͇͉̞̦̼̥̟̻̭͇̫̗͍̖͉͍̗̫̜̩̟̦̜̪̣̳̬̞͓̱̠̳̯͓͍͈͚̹̤̩͚̘̲̣̥̗̗͚͙̖͓̘̖̙̹̝͚̭̪̪͚̝̰̝̫͍̜̖̣̳̘͎̩͇̼̹̗͍̥̰̜̤̞͈̳̫̥̩̠͙̬̙͇̖͈̗̝̞͇͙̯̺̥͈͍͓͇͉̝̮̦͕͉̯̝͌̏̏̈́̍̅͑͐̓̔̿̉͆̎̊̆̇̔̇͌͛̿̅̊͗̏́͛̈́͆͆̋͒̒̈̒͒͑̒̈͊̊̾̂͒͛̄̀͊̉͑̂̀̐̑̓̈́̆́̇̔̎̓̒̌̿̂͒͂̔̈̆̑̌̄̅̈́̈́͐̾̃͐́̃̃́̎̀͆͆̍̎͗̌͆̉̈́͆̊̊̊̊͋͌̑́̿́̄͌́̆͐̋͗̈̂͛̎͌̏́̉̋̆̓̅͌̈̄̄̀̇̎͋͋͛̍͌̊̍͂͆͗̃͆̈̽̽͑̆̋́̓̑̐̌͐͛̉͂̒̓̾̇̑̈͑́͆̽̐̍̔͌͂̓̓͂͋̔̾̎̍͒̊̃̏̅̎̔͐̄͊̍̆͑̑̂̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̳̪͇̭̻̹͍̘̮̘̠̹̱̪̖͖̝̺̩̲͖̻͈͚̼͎̳̖̱̦̟̫̻͚̺͍̮͍̙͖͓͎̫̤͎̦̳̭͖̰̙̝̜͈̹̘̭̪̫͉͎̞̤̰̟̼̳͙̘͖̦̮̠̰̲͚̙̖͉͚̝̰̩̫̻̺̠̺͔̲͇̱͎̣̩͍̘̖̹̯̬̜̼̠͉̫͚͚̬͎͔̣̣̪̲̝͎͙̫̰͔͕̠͈̝̹͈̤̳̳̻̗̥͍͎͈̠̦̗̠͉̜̲̯̣͎̝̯͉̻̣͚̪̿̾̾͒̓̂̑̆̍̈͛͌͋̒̄̎̀̓̏͂́͌͑̂̌̉̈͛͂̿̊̂͌͋̌́̒̿̄̽͑̀́̃̅̈́̎̍̏͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅt̵̨̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̝̰͚̻̮̦̩͎͈̦̙͉̫͓̜̜͔̺̙̮̦̳̲̙͙̬̹̗͙̪̼̩̮̥̭̥̲͚̦̙͎̘̳̯͚̠̗̻̹͙̥̰͕̯̩̭͕̫̺̦̻̙̳͉͖̟̘͉͔͖̰̼̻͖͎̪̦̦̮̪̗̺͈̫̫̫̝͔͇̮̪̲̤̜͔̠͕̟͍͎̘͖͓̞̖̠̠̱̼̣͉̼̖̤̤̦̙̺̺͙̝̫͕̘̤̪̫̭̰̬͓̝̰̤̝͔͈͔̲͇̤͇̬͈͕͓̟͉̻̥̝̻̤͇̳͍̜͈̦͎̹̫̙̪͙̰̮͙͔͍̗̝̬̼͍͚̻̘̬̭̲̦̳͉͎̬̪̭͎͖̠̫̟̰̹̣̬̥̤̯̱͍̭̫̻͙̻͖̬̞̰͚̤̠̼̗̬̯̜̹̠̹͈̬͒̊̄̈́̂͑̆̃̄̅̈́̽̐̈́̈̋̿́̀͒̉̈́̽͊̋̄̀̋̀̈́̏́̀̎̋̈́̌͐̑̐̇͊̓̀̈͗̓̍̽̅̅͛͊̓̿͛̈̽͋̄̂͑̄͊́̊̂̓͊̿̈́̓̆̾͛̀̌̍͊̅̇̅̇̏͆͛̏̾͐́͐̓́͐̿́͋̍̑̎͛̽͛͒͛̀̉̽̌͊̌́͂͑͛͆̓́̿͌̾̌̆̈̿̂̀̑̃͑̈́̀̒͊̈́̇̅͆͗͑̾̀̃̉̾̈̓̔͑͐̈́̆͗̏̽̄͋͐̍̇͑͐́̿̍̅̽͂͒̓̋̄͛̈́̎̆̿̍̓͆̔̎́͊̆̆͛̅̂̐͐̑̍͂̈́̍̇̎͊̓̊͐̓̊̄͌͛̇̿́̀́̈́̑̇̐̂̎̉̅̍͊̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̶̢̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̩͓͔͔̻̜̫̼̫͔͙̩̭̰̘̫̹̝̜̺̠͙̩̮͖̥̪̗͉̣̙̫̰͔͚͙͚̮̼̩̲̟̱̝̬͎̮͙̼̰̭̲̰̮̼̹͈̗̱͔̳͍̞̺̱̮͓͍̘̫̹̬̭̊̎͑̅̓̿͐͋̉̍̾̌͗̀̍͑̒̂̀͐̊͒̒̀̈̿̂̌͌̔͌̂͗͊͒̑̈́́̋̊͑̋̈́̉̀̀̃̆̌̃̍̂̈̑̌͆̒̆̒͐͗̐͂̅͛̑̽̀̍͒͊̍͐̽̏́̅͐̈́̂̓̂̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̯̼͖̰̱̳̻̩̤̮̣̫̣̳̗͙̗̭̠͇͚̤̙̼͎̝̖̩̟̞̭̦͉͓̲̩͖̻̯̥͔̩̹͉̲̝͙̜̥͓̮̦͍͓͕̱̞̤̭͕͈͓̫̙̫̖͙̣͈̱̝̼̳̲̱̟̘̜͚̣̯̣̯͈̲̲̦̪̱͕̺̟̭̙̬͙͇̰̪̯̫̼͉̹̙̖̙̼̫̙̱̥͖̞̰̼̰̜͓̖̪̮̥͓̗̫̮̞̥̙͖̥̟̲͍̼̟͍̠̣̼̱͚͍̟̯͙̦̗̺̲̪̟̘͇͙̫̤̱̬͙̫̼͖͙̟͍̩̫̩̙͈̳̪̮̟̬͚̦̥̪̪̠̟̩̻͔̮͚̳̝̠̲͔̟͍̙͓̦̞̙̣̼͔͙̫̈́͊̆̇̒̿̔̌͆̿̀̐̌͛̂́̑̿̇̑́̌̀̀̏̽̊̍͐͑̊̈̓̅͋̈̿̈́̓̆̀͗̆̋̈̓̌̂͆̓̈̐̌̈́̐͗̅͌̅̈́̽̔̄͊̀̋̈͗̒̿̐͊̋͑̃̾̈͂̈́̑̊͗̐͗̋̐̔̉͛̈́̀̓̈́͒͂̃̈́́͐̓̋̀̑͑͆̄̔͋̓̽͐̀̑̈̿̎̎̀̃͌̔͊͋́̉͋́̅͗̈́̃̐̈͗̽́̉̓͆̓͂͂͛̈̓̏̿̅̎̀͑̾̇́͊́̎̀͗͊̊͊̿̾͆̅͒̄̾͌̈́͑̀̏̔́̉̈́̾̃̏̽̅̈́͌͐͋̍̏̈̒̈́͌̈́͑̈́͒̐͑̈́̌͑́̍̈̔̐̒̎̽̋̆̂̓̆̾̄̋͗̓́͌́̌̃̒́̔́̔͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÿ̸̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̫̟͓̘̦̘̳̯̗̼̹̭̗͇̲̻̟̫̤̪͉̜̪̫͓̫̟̟̗̟̩̥̫̝̪̼̥̭͓͙͕̫̬͙͖̠͎̥͈̤̦̺̞̟̼̫̻͉͈̳̼͎͙͖̗̩̻̜͚̜̲̭͉͖̲͕̼̤̺͍͎͙͓̳̩͔̹̱̪̞̺̮͚̣͇̮̱̼̖͎̳͚̩̩̝̞͈̱̲͍̪͕͔̬̙̝̰̺̼̫̥̟̖̭͉̬̜͍̼͓̘̩̞̰̥̱̤̻̺͈̫̰̙̤͇̙̦̻̫̼̤͉̹̝̩̮̟̠̤͍͉̗̱̣̗͓̟̪͕͉̼͈̦̞̠̘̟͙͕͚̦͇̥̝͉̗͕̙͍͕͖͎͈̞͙̮̦̪̭͓̱̣̭̞̺͚̲͖͈͇̦̮̮̹̞̱̩͕̝͉͉͎̼̦̣͓̪̠́̿̀̄͊̔̐͛̅̐̓̿͆̒͂̄͂͒̀͂͒͋̽̒̋̔̌̄̉́̽̉͊̆̑̒͋̌̑͐͐͌̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̶̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͉̞͓͓͍̜͈̝͎̗̼͔̰͚̮͍̺̫̭̮̯̪̣̫̻̱̥̺̱̻͔̬͉͔͉̠͉̙͕̼̘͖̬͖͔̠̯͈̗̣̩̣͙̹̮̙̬͔͓̪̭͈̙̳͕̮̤̻͓̖̹̟̳͍͉̗̞̜̱̗̲̪͇̏̀̓̄̊͒̒͒̈́̊́̓̆͊́̔́̉͊̈̍͛͐̃́͊̽̓̅̆̌͌̀̉̎̋̂̽͂͊̋́͆̀̽̃̋͑͆͌̒̿̋̽̆͂̀̉́̌̄̀̽͌͛̍̈̏̀͒͋̿̓̎̀̄̾͛̒̃̒̏̊͂̿́̽̔̓̾͋͋̾͂͌̏̉̅̊̃̅̍̃̑̅̏́̐͐͐̔̀̀͗͂̑̽̐̊̍͒̐̔́́̀̄̍̀͗͋͋́̽̂̾͐̉̿̃͊͗̀́̓́̌͑̔̇͌̂̍́͑̔͒̈́̍̅͑͂̈̀̄̓͛̀̏̽̀̀́͗̈́͗͋͂̈̉̽͊́̐́̏͛͂̃̉͂̎̏̏͛͐̄͗̀̿͊̈̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝u̴̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̼̖̘̦̩̦̪̩̝͙͙͙͕̙̤̣̪̜̪̣̭̼̻̣͈̮̜̲̮̤̗̥̻̙̫͚̠̰͕̰̬͇̣̖̲̠̺̼͖̲͈̙̰̻̹̳̞̬̲͈̮̳͎̯̫̙͓̫͙͇̩̩̬̹̗̖̼̙͎̣̬̟̗̝̪̩̲̗̝̞̞̞̞͖̺͇̳̼̩̞͍̰͇̝̹̩̮͙͉̙̯͖̟̱̙̬͖̭̦̼͖̗̼͈̯̟̲̩͓͉̠̤̤̙͍͍͍̟͔̳̖͖͎͔̹̯̜̲̟͖̭͙̖̮͖̻̞͖͚͎̫̫̟̖̳̦̩̟͈͉̙̳̾̿̇̐͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̛͔͈͕͇̳͔̭̹̰͉̗̻͓͇̣̳͕̤̮̳̻̮̲̼͖͎̳͍̼̣̘̜̳͕̞͎͈͎͚̺̜̳̬͓͉͓̯̜̥̫͓̪͓̺̻͔̱͚̯̲̥̱͎̬͖̖͇̗̻̮̣͕̹͙͈͖̭͕̥̠̺̹͔͎̝̘̬̻̜͎̩͓͈͕͔̦͍̰̥̠̺̥̣̻̯̞͕̱̠̰̪̬̯̜̹͖̳̰͕͔̯͚̗̗̰͙̯̜̜̘͇̗̯̝̭̬̘̞͖̗̰̠̞̦̳͍̦̫̤̮̝̞̲̩̺̬̤͕̂͗͋́́̾̏̒̂̈́̏̋̐͒̍͗̉̈́̈́̀̀̃͊̉̆̏̊͋̏̀̃̓͌̍̑̈́̍̒̊̀́̿̈́̒̍́͗̇̈̀̈̔̈̀̆̍̔̈́͐̔̑͆͌̎͒̾̿̊͒̏̋̈́́͗̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅḍ̵̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̡̡̛̺͙͕̜̙̺̣͔̯̯̤̦͓̼̗̱̝͖̟͈̙̝̫͓͓͉̞̩͉̲̩̥͈̰͖͚̖̬̮̖̼̭̩̙̰̠͙̘̫͔̤̫̯̳̗̙̠̺̪̰̞̞̰͓̩̰̲͉̯͉͙̬̘̝͇̞͉̤͍͉̜̩̮̩̻̳̣͓̫̯͍̫̹̬̘̘̭̻̣̬̹̘̙̙͇̯͉̰̳̹͎̣̹̬͕̩̰͕͎̼̪̦̜̟͉̩̝̱͚̖̯͍͙̖̭̲̬̘̬̳̝̥̖̥̘͇̻̭͇̮̩̤̳͍̮̯̟̑̀̈͆́̈́͑̌̈́̌͋̆̑͒̐̊̊̈̉͑̇̒̎͊̓͆̃̋̿̿̂͂̈̿͒͊̌̌̀̒̎͒̓̈̉̋̈́͐̀̇̀̊̅͒̍̌̉̂͆̈́̂̑̈́͊̌̒̇̐͊͗̈͛̏̔͗̓̈́̆͋̇͒̀̇̌͆͂̈͂̈́̆̆̑̏̐̂̔̆̋͑̽̔̽̋̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̨̨͍̰͈͉̻̟̺̟̗͚̫̩̱͍͈̯͓̘͙̗̙̠̯͈̫̯̗̫̠͖̭̳̼̖̱͍͎̰͕͈̝̭̬̳̣̪͉̹̗̜̟͕̗͉̠̮̮͇̳͕̹̬̝̥̹̬̱̙̬͔͇̘̜͖̣̳̱̖̬͕̖̲͍̣̥͈̥̭̙̺͕̪̣̹͎̹͚̜͍̤̩͍͔̳̲̯̙̠̗̲͖̝̝̬̻̫̦̼̼̗̰̱̘̘̪͙̣̬̮͍͖̭̹̼͓̠̥͕̱̜̠̣͉͕̮̙̼͈͙̥͙̰͇̙͙͍̳̱̺̙͈͚͈̯̦̺̳̰͖̤̪̘̜̗͛̍̄̓̓͜͜͜͜ư̶̢̡̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̛͕̳͖͈̯̳̪̱͈͍̹̳̟̻̻͖̣̭̫̻̦̠̥̹̫͇̗̞̳̠͔̱̺̳̱̠̼̝̖̦̺̠̭̖̜̰̘̺̳̱̭̳͚̹͇͖͕͚͓̺͖̱̠̲͔̩̲̳̭͔͈̣͎͈̰͓̰̮̺̼͇̼̥͍̞̜̩͔͙̝̲̩̪̭̝̺̻̖̙̤͎̬͈̪̮͕̱͔̰͔̻͎̺̫͈̳̻̜̦͎͈͕̲̙͇͍̮͇͚̲̹̟͕̗͚̻̝̝͇̗̘̥͍̭̬͙̬̺̝̖̭̤̯͚̝̮͚̫̯̝̘̝͙͖̫̣̼͖̐́̒̌̀́͒͐͆̈́̀̀̂̄́̏̄̈́͗̈́̈͗̈́̎̆̈̑̑̀̍̏̉̄̅́̍̽̓̇̿̾͆̐̃̐̋̏͆͆̈̾͌̓̏̒̒̌͌͂͋̀̈́̂̉̑̏̉̔͒̋̌̓̅͊̈́̽̀͐̀̓̂̑͊̆̿̽͗̎͑̏̍̆̌̄͐̃̑̐̾͌̅́́͛͆̂̊̆͂͛͊̊̆̀̾̊̉̽̌̏̌̍̌̋̍̎̈́͌̉̓̌̾̈́̅̓͊̈̑͗̾̄̆̎̈̀̃̇͐̓̐̀̌̊̃͗̏͐̍̒̿͂̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̷̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̡̰͇̲͕͍̦͇̫̙͚͖̥̭̬̣͕̥̝̙͖̣̥̩̩̥͙̺̦͖͓̖̭̮͓̟̫̯̦̮͓͖̯̻̗̪̯̥̝̜̻͙̗̝̠̟̘͙̳̲̟̼̗̙̗̩̗̳̠̖̭͙͓͖̩͓͕̘̼̞̹̳̳̣͔̙̝̹͖̘̪͚̹̫̞͕̹̭̝͔̹͍̻͙̼͔̤̪̜̩͓̮̦͓̞͔̠̦̭̭̰̰̬̖̱̜͖͚̤̬̼̲̗̥̺̘̣͇̖̤͇̳̳̙̟͈̜̖̤̰̗̙̮̳̣̥͖̪̘̪̜̘͕̘̼̖̘̻͉̱͔̱̞͐̾́̈́̈͂̆̐̇̒͐̌̉̿̊̈̓͋̈́͛͐̓́͊̏́́̒̈́͛̎̈́̃̍̏̏͗́͑̑͛̊̉̍̐͂̇́̐̽̋́͋͆́̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̰̫̝̦̲̦̺͕̻̱̩̜̘̭̮̘̫͎̟͉̤̹̮̹̪̯̝͓̲̥̫̩̗̭̹̪̤̤͇̰͉̹͕̥̟̥̟͍͍͉̼͚̻̖͈͕̣̪͎̺̺̪̟̦̙͈̳̞͖̳̭̝̮̳͍̰̗̺͉̹̲̪͈͙̩͉̫̹̞͕̬͚̟̙͔͉̙̘̤̹̯̰͈̳̳̣͔̺̜͔͈̳͖̭̘̜̗̣̯͈̦͈̼̼͍̞̻̪͗͑̋̿͋̒̋̈́͛́̂̈́͌͂̈̄͗͛̈́́͗̾̈́̑̑̊͂̏̔̄͛͂̿͊͆̀͋͊̏̿̍̔̆͗̍͛̈̍̅̏͐̒͒̉̈́̑̒̽̋͑̄͋̃̃̅̆̀͊̃́̽̎̓̏̅̋̈́̔̋̓̆̊̈̈́̊͒̊̄̂͒̇̂̎̒̓́̍̀̂̽͂͌̅̅̍͐͗̔̍̉͌̓̔̔̓̂̽̓͑̔͆͛̆̇̅̓͒̆͊́̅̀̇̀̇͋͊̎̅̈͌͌͆̓͗̄̍̋͂̇̅̌̊̈́͒̋̆̈́͛͒̍̐̓̎̉̀̑͛̓̈́̃͂̿͒̉̊̀́̿̈́̈́́̒̉͗̂͒̉͐̔̀̑̀̀̽̾̏̍͋̈́̇́̐̽͌͒̓̀̎́̀͂͗̅̓̋́͒͊̀̒̆̽̈́̒͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̱̩̠̲̖̞̲̗̭̬̭̮̭̭̰̠̥̞̻̬̳͈̯͚͎̱̯͔͈̺͈̺͇̗͕̻̬̼̮̺̮͓̝̖̹͎̯̜̰͚̙̝̯̪̖̣̠͚̬̜̺̞̫͕̩̟̻̠̣̦̳͈̺̗̟̻̠̖͍̙͉͖̘̘̗̦̰͈̟̠̲̻̻̠͖̜̦̠̦̺̠͚̫͔̯̠̰̗͖͖̜̹̩͖̼̺͕͍̞͔͇̹̝̟͈͔̖̯̩̹̼̘̱̹̝̝̯̘̦̩̜͇̺͎͙͎̤͇͉͔̘̼̺͎̱͉̹̼̘̩̯̻̳̗̪̲̩̺̱̪͙̰̺͖̮̠͓̬̩͙̩̝̩̘̫̦͖̮̦͇͚̗̞̬̲̰̞͚͕̻̬̰̰͇̖̹͖̤̜͓̘̮͇͗̓̓̑͋̄̂͛̐͑̋͐̈́̈̒̎̓̀̽͋͒̿̈̅̈́̆̑̍͐̽̄̀̾͑̾̄͂̽̽̎͒̊͊́̀͛̃͑͆̇̏͗̆̃͌̆͛̊͋̄͆̿̀͊͛̌͛̎͐͒̅́͆͒͒̄̍̅̂̈́̑́̆̈́̑̏͋͆̇̓̀̈͊͐̒̔͐̐̋̿̎̋̄̓̿͊̋̇̊͋̔̀̅̂̎̏́́͊͗̽͑̈́̽́̐̊̀̊̒͋̏͊̿̀͌͋̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̢̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̯̭̟̮̭͉̣̥̗̣̱̭̬͕͚͕̯̲̹̦͚͓͕͙̥̩̤̲̣̫̻̤̗̹̹͙̳̼̩̫̲̭̝̤̮̲̤̭̹̹̟̜̻̤̗͇̼͕̼͖̤̠̜̺̳̠̥̙̼͓̞̳̭͎̗̘̞̮̙̤̱̭̮̦̭͚͎̪̝͕̜̫͙̥͍̯͕̱̩͉͓̩̯̬̮̹̖̝͔̳̩̪̦͎̫̟̹̘͓͉̫̫͖̪̝̰̤̹̥̞̝̞̮̲̰̺͒̋̇̈́̓̄͑́͊̋̂̓̌̊̊͊͋͌͗̇̊̋̿͒͆̋͑̍͆̎̄̔̏͆̒͊̀̔̆̃͆̏̍́̄̉́̔̉̽̾͌̇̇̈̅̄̈͛̋͗̈́̿͊̌͒̐́̊̍̏̋̀̌̒́̎͑̃͗́̓̏͗̽͒̀͊̏̓̆̾͋̆̈́͋̎͑͆̏͆́͒́̽̃̉̈́͗̍̎͑̀̐͊̓̐̀͑̀͛̋̈́̽̋̿̈́͗̋͌́̒̈̐̋̔̔̋́͑̇̄̊́̐́̂̈́͐͐̅͑͛͗̈̒͐̓̀̉̑̀́̍̍̔̔̊̉̋̂̍̇̓͆̇͊̀͗́̐̆͗͌͗̅́̓͒́͌͌͆͊̏̿̀̂̇̀̈́͑̀̀̆̀̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̦̪̤̫̱̖̙͚̖̱̫͕̺͕͔̘̮͎͍̰̫͖̳̜̫͓̩̟̯̺̬͖̯̰͙͖͓͍̦̠̞͇̱̥̤̹͍̖̒́͆̍̌̒̔̈́̓̎͆́͋͒͂̏̍̏̈̄̌̎̅͗̎̂̉̽̍͋̃́͂̽̈̃́͗͂͋͒̐̀̄͛͊̈́̽̈́͋̓̌͋̓͆̓̿̈͂͌̂̎͋̊͑̄͒̄͒̂̏͊͗̎̓̎̾̌̿͊̿̂̿̇̔̒͂͛̏̏̎͊̒͂̀̊̄̓͌̿̈́̂̔͒͂́̏̉̒̐̄̒̈́͋͌̄͒̓̀̾̌̓̌͌̏̽̉̉̆̋̈́͑͑̎͊̊̌̾̑͗̑̀̉͑̈́̀̌́̊̓̍͒͆͆̑̐͒̀̋͑̆̋͆̋̈́̔͊̔̆̈́̄̐̔̂͐̈́́͒̏̇͊͐͒̃̐͗͋͊̃͂͊̄̒̒̽̓̋̈̿̐̈̉͊͆̿͑͂̇̀̓̒̎̃̎̄͆̈́̑́̏͑͗̈́͊́͐͐̂̃̉̎͆͗̊̔̈́̅̔͆̌̃̈́̅͋̌͋̀̐̾̏̒͑͑̑̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅữ̶̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̛͚̯̹̬̜̱̰̯͔̤͓͖̠̼͔͉̜͔̫̖̟͙͙͙̻̯̩̠͙͖̝̦̦̖̩̳͇̠̻̮̮̭͕̠̤͎̝̫͕̥̼͈͔̮͙̗̙͙̘̖̹͍̰͕̫͍̱̥̞̹͍̫̣͎̫̱̜͚͖̤̮̙̙̮͕̗̝̖̦͕͓̱̮̥̬̙̽̅̉̎̂̐̔̎̏͛͋͐̍͑̏̈́̓̓̇̈́́̉̈͊̅̇̀̃̀̇̒̃̅̎̀͗̀͐̈́͆̏̅̉̅̔͆̌̊̀͒̌͊̀̽̀͂͆̾̑̓̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩͈̼̝̱̘̰̮̪̙̼̰̙̯̦͓͓͚̫̞̫͚̖͇̮̦̞̣̘̼̩͈͚̩̝̠̯̙͖̤̺̘̱̺̺̼̦͙̫͇̰̥̦̠̗̳̞̩̺̼̱̦̗͔̫̥͖͖̺̫͓̦͚͛͑͆͗͆̈́͂̐̈́̏̍̈̿̽͗͌̈̊͌̐̅̃͂̉̂̾̂̈̀̊̏̎͛̾̈́̑̓̈́͐̆̋͆̂͌̀̓̍̄̀̉͛̂̔̔̏̓̈́̃̽̈̽̽̾̎͛̋͒̈́̽̔̈́̇̐̎̌̽̅̄̅͋̀͐̂̊̀̍̄̾̽̐̀͛̄̉̈̅̓́̅̂͐̆͗̊̀̄͌̊̍̋͋̇̌͑̑̀̒̃̉͆̌̍̐̽̔̀͐̀̌̽̉̃̓́́͂̅͊͊͒͊̿̈͂̏̏́̌́͂̆̀̃̅̓̈́̔̏̏̇͆͗̇̀̄̎͆̀͂͛̈̉͐̋̂̀̓̎̽̍͆͒̃̂̈́́̃͗̆̓̒͗̈́̇̐̂̐͆̔͒̑͋̍̏̉̿̌͒̎̈̎̀͂̀̌́͑̔̿̃͋̑̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̴̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̰̱̖͇͉̯̥̝̺͎̙̩͙̫̯͓̘͍͉̳͉͇̫͎̣̪̘̠͔̯͚͔͉͚͉̺̥̰̩̤͔̩̝͍̪̥̙̹͈̟̳̮̬̱̖̘͉̰̗̥̩̺̼̫̗̞͖̘͓͎̠̞̳̤̰̭̳͇̱̭̭̫̦̯̗̪̝̻̪̰̘̖͙̰̣͈̫̝̀͋̔̑͆͗̾̒̈͛̅́͐̾̅͗̐̆̊͒̃̿́͗̏̈́͊̆̏̍͗͐̃̽̔̊̎̓̈́̓̄͌̿͑͗̃̀́͐́͛̃̀͆͗͆͊͗̈́̾͑̈́́̓̀̾̒̅̈́̒̔͛̿͂͛͌̇́͋̏̃̏́͌́̐̔̎́̋͆͋̾̓̓͑̂̿̇̒́̓̆́͒̇̊̿͌̈́̆̽̌̾͑̐̄̍̂͊̿̏͋́̋̇͊̍͛͌͋̈́̌̔͆̎̓͛̈́̓̓̽̓̓̀̍̈́̋̈̅̓̽̈́̎̄́̾̿͂̂̇̓͋͒̊̽̅̽͂̍͌̓͋̀̌̋̇͒̿͑́̀̔̆̇̃͐̅̀̉̀́̈́͊͋̓̀͋̇̄̉̋̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̷̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͓͉̼̞̼̺̰̣̰̪̥̹̪̦̖̤̲͈̝͉̞͈͓̞͇̦̺̺̻͎̭̻̯͚̱̦̗͎̳̻͉͇͍̩͔̪̩͖͈͔̫͍̫̗͕̰̹̗̰̖̹̲̗͇̭̰͕̜̙͓̠̲̳̹̪̰̹̮͎̝̰͚͖̻̬͉̙̠̗̗̠̬͈͇̙̫̹͙̯̯̯̯̱̥̙͙̙̱̝̗͍͉̤̟̟͖͙͚̟̘̰̣͙̤̻̺̦̰̼̩̻̬̱͙̙̤̘͖̳̘̗̯̼̳͎̮̙̅͊͑̎͒̅̑̅̏̋̅͛̇̏̏̃͆̒͊͛͌̔̔̍͐̂͐͆̑̈́̀̇͐͑̉̿̋͆̉͊͑̐̇̒̉͋̌̋̽̈́͛̆̑̂́̒̄̓̐̽̔̏̓̌͊̍̌̏̈́͗̇̅̐́́̈́̋͐̃͑̌̐̍̿̂̋̃̽͂̉̋͋̊͐̿̇̄̎͊̅̈́̽̾̂̔̾̓̎͑͌̔̈́̂͛̿̀͊̓̄͂̈̿͛̍̊̒̐̿̄̾̿̈́̓̓͛̓̃̈́̓̈́̀̇̊͋̋̋̒̍͛͊̽̎̏͗̈́̀͊̋̒̂̏͊̔̎̓̏̄̀̽̿̈́̌̊̏͊̂̑͐̿͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̶̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̱̳̹̮̤̠̞̰̤̟̥͚̟̼͖̮͎͈̮̝̹̘̹̥͔̟̗̦͚̰̻̼̰͈̘̖̳̗̳̘͓̠̲̱͎̳̙͇̞͎̘̞̣͇͎̭̰̼̝̹̟̻̞͉̪̮͚̖̠͓̳̾̌̑̅̄̀͂͊̂̔͛͂̾̀́͌̉̀̀̈́͗͑́̇̽̇̔͋̎̈́͑͊̒̆̀̌̔͌̎̒͊̏̍͐̿̆̒̑̿̽̏̀̎̀́͋̔̌͗͂̿͋̀̄̃̓͆̓̐͛̐̀̏͋̍̔́̀̊͛̏̾̽̀̎̄̿̋́̈́̃͊̽̒́̎̒̈́̈̔̆̑̄̅̄̆̈́̊̌̈͒̈̈̇̂͒̉́́̄͊̔̾̈́̈́͗͑̃̍̿̂͛̂͊̑́͂̇̎̋̆́̃͗́̉̂̓̑̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅb̶̨̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̜̣̩̭̜̪̖̞͚͚͉̭͙̪͓̘͚͍̮̼̥̲̪̝͚͕͓͉̖̲͇̰̗̩̹̜̖̹̯̭̹̠̗̱̞͚͔͈̣̬̣͇̳̳̤̺̬͔̭͖̹̬̺͙͉̪̭̩̗̫̞̩̳̺̜̪̘̜̦̯͚͎̭̖̘̖͍̺͖̦̮͉͎̳̟̫̠͔̱̣̺̯̤͓̥̫͎̭̖̗̻̲̙̫̠̬̩͙̫̟̪̝̲̲͍̦͍͕̲͓̯̝̬͕̼͈̩͍͖̱̤̬̳̝̝̟͈̰̬͙͕̫̟̣̟̫͎̻̰͔̼̞̳͔̙̯̞̩̻̬̗̫̮̞̪̱̱̮̖̞͇̩͇̥̪͓͙̣̱͉̻̮͍̰̱͕͉̩̝͙̪͇̺̣̹̗̼̟̤̠͎͇̟͚̤̭̻̤̞̪̯̭̳̹̩͎͇̝̝̗̤̲̠͙̤̳͉̝̺̻͎̖̯̟̟͎̯̹̤͎͍̱͚̪̑̂̏͐̈̉̔̓̍̈́͒̓̏̌̂̎̎̈̈̍̅̑̐́͑̃̎̂̌̅͆̐̾̑̈́̑̆̀͗̎͒̆̆̆̾͛̓̉̄̂͐̋́̂̈́̏̄͛̌̍͋̏͐̊̿̀̏̒̈́̓̑̓͒̈́̇̄͋͊̍̏̉̋̑͒͌̑̅͌̏̓̎̋̍͐̆̓̈̓̏̓͒̽͑̅͑̀̋̓͐̿̊̿̌͑͋̈́̀̊̓͆̈́̾͛͊͒̏̊͆̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̢̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̨̡̧̨͍̟̲͚̳̝̥̝̪̖̼͚̦͙̙͎̫̙̪̝̤͚͇͖̰̤̬͈̝͖̝̯͇̖̭̞͇̱̰̟̲̻̮͍̙͙͍̭̖̠̻͉̠̖̳̮̪͇̪͖̯̙̤̥͈̜̹̩̣͉͖͈͎͙̟͕̲͍͍̥̹̞͍̦̞͉̝̥͍͚̰̩̱̻̬̠̲͖̪͈͙͙̤̘͈͓̞̻̗͇̗͍̤̰̺̙͖͉̟̳͈̤͖̰̯̳̬̞̹̣̫̯̩͍̘͚̝̞̳͇̯̪͍̝̺̙̠̣̾̆͋̇̈́͒̓͐́̒̊̄͗̑͌͒̑̀̑̉͒͒̆́́̀̐̆̍̈̍̒̇̾̑͐́͌͛̈̉̑̿́̃̿̓̒͋̿̽̀̐̐́̇́̉̋͆́̒̿̊̒̓̈̏̒̄̓̒͋̈̎́̔̈́͊͛̿̒̈̈́͐͑̈́̒̈́́̈̂̎̆̊̀͆̌̀͒̅̄̆͌̐͋͐̎͊̀̓̑̌̑̈̂́͒͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̤̰̘̟̪͕̬̘̙̳̩͕͍̰̩̣̪̻̣̬͇̳̩̬̻̺͚̱̘͕͖̹͎̲̙̗͉̭̟͕͓̞͉̣͚̲̟̥̻̟̪̗͇̱̖͙͍̙͚̤̩͖̦̹͕̹̞͙̞͙͚̥͓͉̬̳͕̪͖͎̘̙̲̺͇̜̰̩̻̤̣̳͕̹̻̗̦͕̟͈̝̜̙̱͚̼͙̯͙̞̠͉̤͖̘͙͖͙͔̲̯͍͍͓̙͚̲̯̰̲̗̪̰̳̥̩̫̦̞͙̘͕͍̤̘̮̼̩͎̟̻̭̝̲͙̲͉̯̯̻̤͔̥͖̙̤̤͙̬̪͉̖̖̩͉͎̉̈̌̌̀͑̾̿̂͂͐̑̓̑̒͂͆͐̈́̓̔̈́̅͋̀̌͂͋͑̋̎͊͆̏͗̈̈́̀̏͌̈͗͌̈́̐̈́̓͑̓͒́̍́̈́̐̄͑̓̐̃͂̍̀͂̒̇́̀̍̾̓̀̈́̾̔̍͛͗͛̈́̾̔͐̓͋́̌̓̾̅͒̇̄̃́͗͑͒̿́̿̈́͂̀̈́͑̆͌̓́̀͂̅́͑͆̍̈́̄̾̆̈͑̽͂̃̾̓͑́͆̌̅͗́̈́̔̅̓͋͊̈͗̾͒̎̽̈́̉̀̾̌̅͊̀͆͌͗͗͆̾̆̀͒̊̈́̃͌͋̒͐̇͛̓͊̎̒̑́͊̂̀͆̐͑̄͛̉̊̔̆̊̅̿͊̃̊̽̇͛͗̈̔̒̌͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅỹ̴̛̛̛̛̛̯͚̯̬͖̪̲̒̑́̈́̏̈́̆͌͗̒̌̉͆̀̋̾́̒̔̃̅̆̄̽̈́̊̋͆̔̃͋͂̀̃́̾̀͋̍̅̅͛̑̌͛̄́̄̎̄̅̍͋̾̔̂̃̈́̋̿͑̂́͆́͒̀͑͑̄̓̒̉̋͑̈̄͋͌̓̎̈́̆̓͌̄͌̂̒̀̈́͒̄͐̇̅͊͆͐̄͋̅͌̒́́̑̈́́̈́̀̉͑̐́͌̈̀͂̎̅͆̇͐̎̄́̾̈̀̿̐͛̎̊̉̈́̈̄̇̓̔̇͛̍̆̂̂̈͊̀̾͗̉̍͒̈́͐̑̊̔͋̂͆̽͋̈͛̅͆̔̊̏͐̀͐͌̆̿̌̈́̌͊͗̓̍͑̓̊̈́̇́̅̃̊̅͋͒́̆͐̓̅̈́̂́͊̓͐̾͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ơ̸̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̰̹̤͚̱͉͖̫͈̩̲̘̤͈̟͓̱͓͖̼͇͈͇͇̯̯̬̺͉̻̗̬͔̬͔̼̖͕͎̺͚̝͎͙̞̥͔͔̦̹̹̦̙͚̪̰͙̥̹̩͓̮̗̤̼̭̙͉̱̻̩͓̹͓̝̯̙̣̤͖̲̗̯̺͉̯̼̗̖̞̪̫̥̗̗͈̬͓̦̮̱̼̗̱̰͎̤̖̪̣̲͖̪̾͒̏́̿̀͆́́̓̂̓͊͛͋̍̎͊̊̌̒͂̄͑̄͗͋̀͑̌̏̏͑́͌̓̑̆̆͋̊͐͋̅͗̈́͑̈́̂̋̈́̈͗̄̒̏̆̀́̾̓͂̋̋͊̿̈̓̓̓̍͑̉̆̏̇͌̓̒͂̏̾̈́̈́̀͒̓̉̐͑̊̒́̈̃́̉͊́̄̔̅̈́̎́̒͊́̓̎̇̓̀͛̅͐̀͒̈͑̑̐̌̾̉̀̓͑́͌͊̋͑̏́͆̈͐͋̇̆̓̔̂̏̒̃̈̄́́̈͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̡̨̢̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̺͙͉͙̝̟̲̭̙͙̖̗̳͖̙̝̭̤̪͍̤͓͚̻̼̫̤̻̱͇͚͉̤̩̣̲͈̹̞̫̤̪̲̭̗̥̹̞̱̘̜͉͓͓͕̻̬̝̗͔̯͙̻̞̥̗͕͚̩̺̼͉̻̪̯͇͚̮̜̯̺̝͈͖̩̝̳̼̖̬͓͉̮̼̬͔̰̭̩̠̮͕͔͎̞̲̘͔͍͙̦͓͖͎̟̜̘̼͚͇̟̅̀͐̀̀͑̾͛̈́̓̄́̂͛̀̈͒̽͐͑̀̋̆̄̌̍̈͋̍̒̈͋̿̋̔̈́̊̋͐̃͐̾̌̐̒͗͑̐̆̇̈́͂̍͑͋̋͊͛͗̒͑̔͌̆͒̌͋͂̅̆͐̈̆́́̃̓̈́̂͆̓́̍̎̉͆̊͑͂̉̅͊̽͒̿̃̇͂̂̽́̇͗̍̒͋͒̇̇̏̆̎́̃̔͌̔̋̀̿͒̅͐̔̽́̓͂̂̅̅̊̾̓̈́̇̎̅̓́̈́̽̓̾̊̉͑͒́͋̀̐͋̈͆̽̎̈͑͛̒͌̒̈́̒͌̀̾̔͊̄̆̀̃̌̆̽̈́̄̉̀̈́̊́̿͆̎̈̄̔́̄̊̉̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛͇̳͇̞͍͚̝̱̞̜͕̤͖̰̻̖̯̞̦̼̣̟̜̰̺̠͖̱̻̱̲̯̙̝͖̞̣̙̝̜͈̫͍͙̖̝̹̥̙̲̟̤̗̦͍͚̻͉͓͚̩͖̰̻̜͎̭͓̩̪̭͔̜̩̹͉͉̩̗̜̖̖̯͙̰̺͓̹̪̱͎͉̼̘̗̬̯̫̣͖̟͎̲͔͎̱̱̗̫̗̩̘̙͖̮̞͓̜̗̠̳̪̗̘̰̭̺̭̘̘͉̤̱̜͕͍̲̭͓̤̺̪̘͔͍̠̖̹̝̤̠̼͕̳̬̣̱͓͕̰͙͎̝̖͓̘̬͖̮̠̮͍̼͍̳̘͇͚̮̠͈͔̲̠͈͇͍̤̯͇͎̝̦͓̩̺̤̘̭̗̜̈́̍̿̈͒̈́͂̏̍̅̈́̓́̅̋͆̂̓̃̒́̓̋̉̈́̆̓͂̂̓͆͆̐̎͐͒̋̆͋̈́͗̀̈́̌͑̾̓́̑̉̎̔̇̈́̒̌̅̓̾̿̃͋͐͋͊̃̋̀̏̅͆̎̇̀͌̉̾̋͗̆̊̌̌̾́͑́̋̓̈́̽̽̍́̔̒̈́͊͌̉̆̎̌͑̿̄̌̓̅̎͆̒̈͋͌̒̈́̀̓̎̏̀̋̂̀̈́̍̏̈́̐̓̆̍͛͛̃͛̑̀̆́̿͑͐̓͒̈́̿̏̓̅͆̿̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḏ̵̡̧̢̙̳͉̘͇͇̬̙̪̼̲̦͉͎̬̺͈̘̻̘̀̊̍́̀̈́͌́͆͌́̐̎̃̔̈́̓̒̃̈́̎̉̒̿̅̚̚̕̚͘͠͝͝͠ͅͅơ̷̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̨͎̮̦̩̖̞̹̟̯͈͔̲̩͉͉̩̬̞͍̘̣̹͎̪͇͚̪̫̦͖̩̪͕̦̺͚͈̤̼͎͖͖̖̦͎̥̮̳͈̙̞̣͎̳̼͚͉̭̜͇̩̰̠͖̺̺̠͈̘̤͔̼̳͇͉̪̮̳̙̬͚͉̯͇̯̳̗͑͑́́̆̂̌̄̅̋̎͊̔̓̋̀̇̔̅̀̑̏́̉̋̏̀̓̇͌̍̏̅͐͊͋̕̚̚͜͜͜͝ứ̷̢̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̰͉̫̼͎͇̣̜̘͈͎̺̪̪̥̺̠͉̣̙̼̭͎̪̣̰̘̝͎͚̜̦̼͓̱̗̝̲͎̖̮̻̭̪̬̞͎͉̱͖̭̺̼͕͓͓̮̬̣͓̱͕̮̜̱̯͕͇̣͓͈̥̗̙͍̥̹̼̟̟̲͉̜͇͎̪͇̼͇͖̬͓̤̹̩͚̦̲̰̙̘̝͈̫͎̗̮̗̗͈͔͎̓̒͆̋͗͛͌́̿̄͑́͂̿̽͗́̌̽̄̍̉́̒̀̐̈́̇͒͛͆̐́̀̍̏̆͂͊̋͆̓͋̆̆́́̉̈̄̒̂̑̀̓͗̆̔̃̽̑̈̍̈́́͐̈́̀̏͐͂̊̎̔̉̄̈́̐̉̇̋͌̑̅͋̉͑͆͆̈̌̏̑̀͆̄͛̄̉̃̎͐̀̃̈́̐͐̀̀́̑͛̑̏̈͐̌̏̓̂͋́̌̓̔̈́̇̈́́͆̾͐̽̈́̿̔̍́̿͂͂̑̆͊̈́͂̓͌͌̈̄̈̒̀̎́̒̌̽̈͐̉́͋̌́́̉̃̾͑͑͂̎̆̓́̈́͗̈͑̓̊͛̓͊̊̔̐̑̄̑̃̈́͑̾͆͊́͌̀̀͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̸̧̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̛̰͔͇̙͉̗̞̠̯̠̲̥͈͕͈̙̘̲͍͚̝̪͙͍̺͉̮̦͎̱̺͖̩͈͙͚̙̝̲̜̣͉͔͍̤̟̩̹͔̥̻͍̣͖̦̣̣̮͔͕̗͙͉̭̻̥̺̩̱̪̠̖͉̥̺̺̤̪͎̮͔̣͚̬̬̼͇͇̹̪͕̟̮̜̘̤͙̥͔̜̘͙̙̗͇̩̲̣͖͈̲͇̫̲̟̹̯̻̪̱̠̻̱̟̳̪̻̦̙͎͇̪̠̱̲̤̯̪̟̼̣̲̖̮͈̪̼͎̬͚̰̱̭̤͓̪̺̜̠͉̗͇̜̼̜̟̫̼̘̰̳̟͕̮͈͇̟͎̭͕̤̯̣̠͚̹͈͖̠̤̞̩̠̞͈͉̬̫̻̩̰͚̣̝̣̼̣͉̖̙̤̮̠̮̤̹̜̯͇̙͙̦͓̥̖̼͆̇̀̃͗͋̂̏̑̑̋̀̆̾̓̑̈́͗̑͑́̍̆́̔̀̈́̎͐̍̏̋̐̓̀̀̓̑̎̈̇̋͐̇̒̓̍̔͋̐̾̈́̇͂̾̉̿̈́̐̋͋̈́̽̀̒͊̍͒̿̃͛͋͆͐́̆̋̒̑͋́̂̃̔̔̽̀͊̀́͌̀̆̐̓͊̒̍͆̇̋͗̀̓͌͛̾͌̾͌̃̅͂̑̀́͛̏̍́͗̀̑͊̊̆̂̏̆͋̌̈́́̓͌̒͗̊̑̀̓̇̔̔̈̄̆̉̍̒̎̉͐̒̔̀̇͒͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̴̢̧̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̼̙͎̤̣̳͙̲̻̱̲͓͙͚̫͎̪͉̠͈͓̮͉̻͓͓̲̠̣͚̩̻̞̝͈͚̯̟̟̫̝̫̱͎̫̺̱͙̼̞̻̹̼͖̜̠̫̯̩̗̹̲̭̭͚̲̞̝͔̹͍͓͖̘͙̥̩̬̼͎̟̣̬̟̞̝̩̟͚̲̹̪̱̪̜̪̺̩̰͙̼̘̙̳̯͍͕̪̠̜̥͚̺͎̩͇̥̙̦̱̭̙͙̬̲͕̮͈̳͙̥̜̞͕̬͍͙̳̗̲̣̠̟͔͙̯̗͕̦̳͔̟͉͇̜̙̟̲̜̞̟͖̘͔̭̻͕̬̫̳̥̼͕͖̞̬̭̦̦̻̹̻̫̺͉̼̺̖͓̯̮̪̗͙̖̖͇̯̥̩͎͙̩̩͍͇̝͖̰̟̤̝͙̙̬͈̟͖͓͇͉̖̫̦̈́͂̉́̓͛̐͑̈́̃̍̌̆͋̈́͋̐̊͗̒̎͛̈́̎͐̈́̈͛̊̏͒͂͒̓̈́̋͗͛̈͛̎̓̅̓͌̀̍͗̈̌͂́́̏̄̇͑͂͊̾̽̉̈́̑͂̈̔̈͆̾̿́́̍̈́̅̒̈́̌̈̊̀́̓͋̓͌͆̈́́̈́̈͑̒̒̆̊̐͒̿̄͊̀͑̾́̀͗̅́̀̍͗̉̀̌͐̌̿͗̈́͛͛̔̊͆͂̿̏̉̃̈́͐̅̐͌́̃̈̓̆͂̈́̽̍̂͋̃͐̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̠̻̮̮̼͖͚͎̮͇͓̤̘͇̰̜͓̟͍͈̩͈͔̘̗̹̣͎̙̮͎͙̙̟̱͚̜͙͖̭̥͈͖̞̺̖͓̜͔̮̦̞̻̤̙͎͔̗̲̩̮̖̳̤̫͎͖̩̻̣͚̱̺̭̝͙̭̜̗̰̼̙̥̟̻̠̺̘͉̣̭͓̻͍̥̻̺̘̰̪̟̮͚̯̖̺̤̞̲̺̖̲̠̼͇̜͍̥͍̯̩̤̞͙̹̙͔͖̖̪͇̪͖͙̜̬̱̞͎͉͙̖̫͎͍͚̟̻̦̯̺̰͉̻͇͓͙͇̼͙̜̫̂̑̽̃͒͛̇́̿̑̓̈́̊̓́̇̀̿̔̄̑͒̒̀́̈́̅̂̊̑̾̒̿̾̍̂̊̒̇͋͆̐͆́̌̀̍̌̓͊̿͊̈́̐͐̌̎͒͊͛̿̀͒͂̅̀̎̇͛̆̏̎͑͒̾̀̐̈́͒̃͛͑̍̇́̌̐͌̇̌̑̊͑͂͗͑̈́̌̑͊̄̓̏̑͂̒̋̿̓̀̀̇̑̃̈́̃̐̑̀̉̐̔̆̂́̅́̾̇̐̔̎͒̾̔́̀͌͐̈́̎̅͐̉̍̃̿̈́̎͊̓̊̏́̐̔͊̀̽̎͆̃̀̒̇̍͗̽̈́̃́̈́͗̔͒́̽̑̉̈́͛͗̏̐̃̈̌̇̔̍̆̀̊̄̇̿̈́͆̽̒͆͆͌̔̇̈́̾́̈͆͆̎̃͋̂̀́̉̊́̄͌͗̃̀͆̒͒̽͐̽̏̿̑̋̍̓̍̊̀̊̇̈́̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅy̶̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̗̺̗̲̲̼̯͉͍̦̙̜̪̫̳̯̙͈̼̞̳̥̮͖̬̱̪̫̝̘͖̭͉̪͉͖̬̟̪̹̩̺̝̠̩̺̳̖̯̣̥̺̗̪̣͔̝̪̳̦͚̱̯̰͉̪̻͚͕͖͇̳̜̫͎̗͖͍̲̰̰͕̙͚̠͓̗̺͍̳̜̫̜͕͇͇̻͎̜͕͎̘̻̱͉̔͑̈́͌̊͌̓͐̆̊̈́͆̈̈́̅̐̅́̇̒͑̑̃̿͋̌̉͐͛̎̀̈̌̓̎̉̔͗̂̅̏́̅̋̑̄̾̉̔̈̊̃̋̌͐̐̓̉̆͂͑̀̓͐̓̆́̈̉̀̈́̿̍́́͌̓̀̒́̓̀̉̊̅̌͂͛̑͐́́̿̓͂̀̈́̔́̊̀̐̉̉̈́̈́͑̎͗͒͛̈̔̑́̐̏̈́͐̌͌̾͆̒͗̂̒͛͋̇̇͑͗͐̎̈́́̈́̈́̓̓̽͑́͂̑͐̋̌̃͋̋̏̑̀̉̑̔́̂͛̒͌͑̑̆̀̈́̀̏̈́́͗͒͗̽͐̎̏̋́̑̅̿̒̌̐͒́̈͛̌̈́̂͗̉̅̿͗̅̉͑̇̽̌͌̇̿͊̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅo̴̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̡̡̨̧̖̲̮͈̣̠̖͙͙̰̬̳̠̘͈͔͎̫̹͍̙̦̳͙̗̱̦̭̠̪̠̠̫̫̪̪͔̰̱̻̩͓̗̭͙̳̹̻̜̝͉͍̰͕̬̣̞̦̩͙̘̭̫̦͈̦̺̟͔̹̰͓͖̥̥͍̠͕͇̗̘̠̞̟̻͔̲̲̹̩͎̺̩̲̗̫̖͎̜̣̥̩̹̜̼͖͇̣̬̺̱͈͔̱̙̘̯̭͔̮̯͎̺͍͖̻͚͖̱̪̯͔̤͎͉̜̲̬̜̣̙̪͓̯̹̫̹̤͕͕̮̱͖̰̬̱̱̘̝̗̻̯͈͍̥̰͚̖̺͙̼̳̱͇̰̗̝̞̣̦̟̝͍̖̥̠͕̦̟͎̟̭̗͕̝̫̭̞̬̭̼̖̣̠̮͍͖͔̻̗͙̯͎̰̟̙͕̼̫̪̝͙̠̰̟͗̑͊̅̉̐̋̐̈͑͆̈́̄̊́̄͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅų̴̧̡̧̨̛̳̦̝̲̻̞̬̖̻̦̙̺̗̼̲̭͕̗͔̯̳̼̗͖̪̱̤̖͓͈̺̗̺̬̜̦̝̮̤͙̩͋̓́̌̃̃̑̔̎̓̊́̋͆̂̄̈́͑́̌͊̓̒͗̂͗̿̂̓̒͛̒̄̇͂̽̏́̀̈̈̂͋͌̅̋̐̀͗̅̿̀̃̏͂̾̈́̎͑́̔̀̏͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͉͖̬̩̼̩̬̖̗̼̹̤͔̘̹̬̝̻̱̣̺͈͓̗̣̤͉̮̰̝̰͓͎̞̞̬͇̙̯̪̻̲̖̺̝͈̣̭̰̣̫̟̲͎̭̭͍̼̙̱̝̬̰̞̳̺͈͇͓̠͎͍̦̗͔̜̜̗͎̞̞̹̯̺͚͇̪̠͇̦̥̟̻͓͕͉̱̳̘̺̖̳̮̟̥̺̲͐̈́͌̋̿̏̎́̽͋̍̐̓̊̆̏̓͗͒̊̊̏̈̀̀̆̆̔̉͂̿͗̔́͗̀̓̐̀̓͑͛̔̏̉̐̿͌̒̐̓̾̂̽̽̽̇͆͆̾͆͋͒̐̓̍͂̍̒͆͒͋̂̒͆̄̀̅͋̂̋̎͊̈͊́̐̇̌͂̍͐͊͌̊̐̉͑̏͂̆̆̐̾̀̈̌́̇̀̎̀̔͛̇̇̊̈́̓̈́́̂̉͌́̾͒͑̈́͂̏̅̔̋̊̒͐̃̀͌͗̾͒̋̀̌͋͐͌͋͋̈́͒̂͗̀̐͂̂̈́̒̇̔̓̾͋̌́̒̆͛̉͑̽̔͒̽̓̔́͋̈́́̒̋̓̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅb̵̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̹̫̣͚̰̫̫̥̣̫̞͙̥̠͈̹̤̲͈̰̣͈̠̺͉̭͇̖̲̟̗̗̺̥͎̟̱̗͎̳͔̝͎̣̟̫͇̟̹̝͖͙̻̺̹̲̮̖͈͈̫̭̟͔͔̬͚̣͉̩̗͇̳̳̰̖͔͎͙̱͚̯̖̮̭͔̰̻̳̥̘͉̦̪̜̠͓̺͉͕̖̖̼̭̳̥̩̝̙͍̭͓͖͉̟̠̮̪͎̤̳̱͎̮̪͉̘̠̠͇̬̲̬̳̹̹̳̞͎̲̜̯̥̺̬̗͎̝̹͕͚̜̼̝̖͚̪̤̭͎̗̫͚̞̠͓̼̦͔̩̤̠̝͈̰̯̩͚͍̫̺͍̙̬̥̲͇̜̩̪̯̥̩͍͇͓̘̖̪̳̻̪̗̞̳̥̜̗̻̻̮͔̹̖̙̗̙̩͖͈̪̙̮̯̫̦̖͕̱̼͖̪͖̞̻̲͕̙̹̙͛̉͌̈́͌͌̎̾̃̈̍͛̃̒͌͆͗͋̌̾͛̄̂̏̐̀̑̿̂̌̐͊̑̈̾͌̏̊͌̒̇̃̈́̌͗͒̑̌̓̊̌̈͑̈̉̎̋̀̐̈́́̋̆͐̽̌͛͐͂́͐̾͂̋̈́̿͒̄͑̄̒̒̆͗̿̑̾̂͑̏̉̆̓̌̓̿̓̏̾̅́̉̽͊̌̐͐͊̇̇͒͂͆́̈́͊̑͋́̔̀͂̇̅͌̒͗̈́̎́̌̽̀̆͆̀̿̄̀̉̆̈́́̂̐̒́͆̽͌̾͑́̎̈́̑̆͌̈́͋̆͌͐̌̈́͋̔̈́͂̒̒̎̆͗̉̈͋̄̔̈̈̃̈́̊̍̓́́̉̓̓̂̊̌̐̈́̈́̾̇́͛̄̎̌́̔͆̅̽͐͆̉̀́̓̉̈̒̒̿̓̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̮̎͗̉̾͊̊͆̌͗̊̾̽̑̿̍̇̒̊̽̒̎͊̒͋́͗̌̇͒̆̿͋́̃̋̈́̿̀̍͊̈́͛̐͋͋̓̓̑͒͌̾̈́͂͐͂͊̈́̑̆̍̊̿͊̏͒͊͛͆͛̉̓̒̌̽̅̃̈́͋̍̈́͗̎͆̃͒̈́̑͗͆̅̓̓̊̾̌̎̆̊̄̂̄̉̄̋̈͊̃̇̑͑̌̈́͒̓̍͒̒́̂̆̍̀͆͂͊̈́̓̃͛̀͐̐̇̏̈́̊̍̐̓̏̎̐̋̽̓͂̑̆̈́̃̈́̿̋̔̈́̔́́̿̒̋̍͆̌̐͆̄̍̍̿͒̌͛̽͆̓̾̇́̃͌͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝f̵̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̬͇͙̤̲͉͓̪͙͇̣̹̟̫̝̫͇͚̫̰̩̪̘͚͙̰̻̞͕̦̪͙̥̭̻͉̣͓̼̮̭̰̰̖̥̰̙͈͕̖̤͇̱̞̠̫̔͑̈́̾̈͂̀̌͛̑̄̄͊̒̆̈́̈͌̐̅̀̄̍͋̈́́̊͂́̀̒͐̌̄̃̽̿͆̾̒͑̌̐̐̉̏̈́̋̎̂̈́̏̃̎̿͑̌͋̈̈́͐̃̃͒̒̃̍͛̈́̔͆̅͊̇̊́̿̄̎̍͋̔̀̓̓͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̖̮͙̩̱̱̬͚̖̗̤̙͙͉̝̫̫̘̝̯͇̞͇͔͇͈̰̟̣͈̜̬̰̹̬̜̺̹͈̳̳͖͉̠͓͚̞̰̭̖͇̫͖̱͙̤̗̼̱͚̤͎̪̘͈̱̭̖̙̲͇͕̦̪̩̣̮̙͎̯̩̭̓̽̎̓̓̒̒̀͑̈́͊͆͊̄̓̅̿̇̂̔͒͌̓͌̄͛̈́͆̅̊̄̀̏̂̽̄̈́́͂̃̓̅̎͂̐̒̏̀͂̿̾͒̀̑̈́̽̒͛͌̓̈̀̂̀̍͊̒͛̓͑̄̀͆͑͌͛͗̍͛̉͌̅̑̑͌͊̾̍̎͒̓̑̇̔͌͆̊̈͒̆͗̉̾̍̇̅͊̉͊̂̾͒̆̅̄̉͆̂͐̾̀̓̅̂̍̀͗̄̄̌̄̃̓̏̈̒̇̇̓͗̉̏̿̄̏̌͑̏̑̈́̀̈́̒̽́͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅŗ̸̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̡̨̢̨̛̹̣͙̰͖͉̞̺͎̦̻̩͕̪̯͔̹̩̜̣̖̭͓̺̜̮̤͈̻͇͎͍͇̼̯̺̯̫̗͙̞͎̬͉͈̥̙̣̦̘͍̲͈͔̳̟̻̠͇̭͙̣͇̠̠͈͍̥̹̖͎͓͍̗͈̼̞̗͔͍̦͔͕̺̥̪̩̬͍̟̫͖̪̣͉͙͖̫̲̤͉̯͙͉̤̤̣͚͔̻̺̞̙̲͓̭̝͖̫̩͓̜͍̺̖͙̪̰̳͇͓̭̩͇͖͈̗̺̪̝̺̹̪̺̟̱͇͙̳̻̥̼̲̻̦̠͇̪̮̟̥̭͙̥̜͖̻̝̻̣͎͈̺̗͇̦̻͙̹̰͈̻͎͕͚̳̳͎̱͕̙̜̲̥̻̞̬̳̰͔̤̟̘͔̞͉̙͈̱̻̻̬͈͕̜̦̮͖͉̟̰͖̯̯̪̦͕͍̙͔̙̟͇͓͙͔̗̤͇̻͍̜͍̘͎̳̉̈̑̌͊̑́́̐̈́͛̅̎͆̋̀̀͌̀͋̊͐̐̊̅̍͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅẹ̵̢̢̧̢̢̧̢̛͚͎͚͙̘̫̣̺̱͕̥̳̞̻͓̣͎̩̺̥̣͕͙̼̦̰̤̞̟̲̟͇̙̪̬͍̣̳̼̺̣͎͓̙̪͇̭̼͓͕̞̙̳̲̣̦͙̣̖̳̯̬͈̺̬̲̗̮̝͈̺̜̜̼̩̙͈͉̭̰̝̩̱̤̫̮̻͌̿͂̽̓͛̓̑̑̋̌̍̿̓̇̃̆͆͛̓́̉͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̶̧̡̡̛̛̳̯͇̜͈͔̞̝̮͙̠̠̭̱̥͍͕̬̯͙̫̪̙͈̘͚̝̰͇̦͖͖̻̜̣̺̹̺̭̹͙͍̘̙͛̇̊̆͋̈́̈́̀̈́̉̇̎̽̔̿̈͐͒̒̀͗̐͂̈́͋̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠a̴̧̡̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̢̛̰̬̺̲̺̩̤̯͍̠̩̘̹͓̙̤̟̣̼̮͓͈̘͙̖̯̦̥͇͔̩͇͔̞̥͚̠͚̞͈̭̰͙̫̼̫̬͔͖͎̬͍̗̙̘͕̪̥̗͈̥̰͔̮̜̞̪̫͓͙̙͍̲͉̥̱̭͔̺̞͈̮̥̪͔̘̲̻̙̫̺̼͈͎̰̟̘͈̺̗̻͔̹̠͍̲̣̠̯̯͎͎̗̞̻͖̝̪̺̪͚̩͙̖̜̙̣͉̥̼̫̞̲̝̞̜̘͈̬̭̬̰̩̼̯̯̖̘̱̲̦̮̦̪̾͒̎̅̆̓͌̎͑͂̆̓͐͗́͑̆́̈́̽̿̂̔́̏̌̈̅̓͒̾̆̾̆̉̒̔̈͊̅͐͛͂̇̾̂͐̔̐̐̀̔̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̨̛̼͓̺̻̫͚̻̦͖̺͖̰̗͍̥̟̼͈̠̟͓̝̬͕̳̦̬̠̦̦̘̻̫̲̥̭͕̳̩̥̹̩͕̤̣͎̹͍̬͕̜̹͈̻͖̥̝̭͔̣̲͓̜̻͎͎̻̠͙̻͇͍̮̱̬͓͉͇͓͇͎͕̲͉̟̼̳̤͍̞̤̦̖͖̮̤̼̟̞̫̺͚͎͈͖̞̳̺͓͎̫̹̗̩̝͔͎̠̙̻͉͕̭̠̯͓͖̲͕͓͕̦̪͍̯͈̱̙̜͎̞͇̳̹̫̘̰̉̒͆̆͐͂̃̓͗̈̿̋̀̊̉̄́̈́͛͆̆͐̓͋̀̾̒̿̆̑̎̄̔̇̓̊̎̄̆̂̐̍̆͆̔̀̎̽̈́̓͂̒͗̍̏̐́̃͋̔̐̃̈́͐́̎̽̾̃̈̿́͐̊͌͊̋̃̉̇̈́̈̾́̈́͆̔̿̿̈́͂̍͒̌̒̏̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅd̵̡̨̧̡̢̛̖͖͎̥̥͖͖̳̠̩̤̣̣͍̪̥̳̞̥̠̣̗̖̗̟̬̼͎̯̼̝͉̠͚͓̦̠̩̗̜͉̰͚̦͚̭͚͔̦̬̬̪̬̺̰̪͇̙̟̜̖͉̥̻̯̬̟̙̫͚͚̤͉̟͖̗͓̥̪̫̯̏̎̌̈́͗̍̐̔̇̓̃̐̈̑̋̽͐͑̔͌͐̌́̊̀͂͂̈́̏̈͛̂̃̿̽͆̽͛̒̈́̍̾͋́͐̃̔͌͐̊̀̐͛̔̍͗͑̌̓̃̃̓̿͛̒̿̓͋̒̈́̈̈́͑͊̀̎̎̍̀̈̏͐͑̓́͆́̓͐͆̆̏̉̈́̀͗̂͂͐͒̐̽̐̍̂́̓̅̃̋̊̂̈́̉̓̈́̆̎̓́͊̍͛̐͊̓̊̋̉̅̊̍͌̑̊̿̀́͆̔̈̓̈́̄͐͑̀͐͛́̃̇̂͊̑̅̈́͒͗̿̾͂̓͂͆̓̐̔͋͌͌̌̓̂́͊̒́̇̈͋̑͑̋̾̀̒̍͊̋͒̀̓͆̀̽̂́̉̍̏̂̄͂͊̈́͑̀̋̀̈́̽̈́̏̋̈̑̋̈̿͂̅̎̐̓̂̐̎̈́͐̑̈́̐̀́͑̉͊̎̑͛̋͘̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅo̵̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̻͓̖͕̪͓̯̝̳̞̺̭̗̦͚̗͇̮̖͕̥̙͓̫̻̯̹̼̻̦͖̼͚̼̙̞͍͎̠̟̪͍̲͙͎̭̘̻̼̤͇̟͓̰̙̟͙͔̤̬̗͉͍̣̰̙̖͙̙̞̪̯͎̘̹̪̯̤̟̱͙̘͙̙̘̲͍͎̝͖̦̥̟̭̖͔͇̹̹͙̯̭̣̻̘̙̪̲̬̣̻̣͇͙͇͍̺͙̼͈͈̘̝̟̺̝̟̬͓̳̼͍̞̓̑́̎̈́̔̂́͊͋̈́̐͊̋̈́͋̂̋̽͊̊̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅţ̵̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̱̼̖̞͙͇̩̫̻̺̤̠̳̘̥͈̠̼̟̖̰̥̲̗̱̟̪̝̞̯̗̗̝̖̜̺̫̘̟͚̠͔̯͔̪͍͇̲͉̥͓̬͉̥̱͉̻̣͙̼̠͎̟̝͉̝̮̦̰̝̬̤̪̤̤̮̪̪͔̱̩̠͍̣̦̗͉̪͉̫̠̥̫̜͎͕̹͖̹̤̬͕͍̭̩̹̯̩̤̼̤̮̹̬̦̮̠͇̰̜̟̺̱͇̺̯̹͍̩̩̲̩̞̘̳̣̖̬͍̩͍̞̣̤͇̞̠͇̖͈̰̫̫̖̣͎̗͕̮͚̯͚̝̞͎̝͚̱̞̻̗̼͇̺̮͍̙͔̬̪̠̙̮̩͕̭͎̼̳̼̙͇̓͗̓̈́̑͗̉͌̽͆͋̒̇̈́̏̓̉̿̐̓̆̌́̀̈́̾͌̊́̀̽͂̇͆̇̑̉͐̈́̇̆͆̌̓̀͐̒͂̏͗̑̿̔͊͊͒͌̍͐̉̊̄͂̄̓͒̂̔̽͋͆͆̋̍̓̑͌̑͂͊̈͋̄̆̈́͑̒̉̐̄̓̿͒̎̂̍͊̓͆̀͒̑̓̑̓͒̈́͌͐̉̏̀̄̋̽̈́̋́̔͛͌̄͆̾̀̂͌͋͂̽́̂̈̒̑̈̽͆̊͐̽͋̆̓͊͌͋̈́̍̅̆̀̐͛̆͒̈̔͋̃͑̏̇̾̓̅̇͊̈̿̀̓̄̑̎̽̔̂̅̆̾̌̈̍̽̊͊̈́͑̅̄̌̇̓̄̀̀͗͛͗̏͗̇̂̑́̈̂̆̀̈́͒̃̄̔̊̍̒̄͒͒̀̆͒͛̉͐̊͒̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̨̡̡̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̛͖͈̩͍͈͍̻̤̭͙̫͓͙̖͈̤̝̹̠̰̠̜̲̠̞͈̩̣̞͔̣͈̖̦͈̘̞̹̳͎͇̻͕̙̥̜̣̠̲̭̲̫͙̘̯̪͇͙̯̱̙͓̫͍̫͔̗͕̜̮̝̣͎̪̱̹̪̦̥͈͖̞͍̪̭̞̹̼̤̱̗̥͕̲̹̹̺̺͖̤̖̟̖̼͙̳̗̻̥̮̲͍̤̣̙͈̣̬͈̝͖̞̹͇͎̜̪͕͈͕̝̹̟̲̱̖̱̙͕̠͚͚̹̯̤͍̼̟͙̘̬̤̹͖̦̹͙̭̼̩̳̮̯̱̠͈͍̮̳̲̭̰͈͍̠̹͔̩͍̞͙͍̗̲̲̟̜̪̭̬̩̖͕̩͈̯͈͚̗̥͉̙̖͚͉̥̞͙̣͖͕̖̱͙̻̭̭̟̤̯̭̦̬̩͇̞̜̥̽̀̍̍̒̀̊͂̑̈́̎̏͛̒̌̈́͌̓͊̆̎͊͒̒̅͋͒̿́̈́̑͂̄̾͒̄͗̒̓̂͑͆́̓͑̅̈̎͐́̾̐̈́̑̋͑̽̈͋̽͗́̾̈́̀̉͆͛̿̏̾̓́̂̌̐͂̀̽̈̐̆̃̃̌̀̈́͋̽̀̈́̐̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅç̵̛̛̛̛̛̯̞͍͔̩̜͉͍̰̤̖͍̮̪̖͓̮̲̣̬̲̭͖̼̦̦̘̩͎̮̜̪͉̫̫̮̩̺̗͈̠͍̺͈̮͙̖̫̥͙͉̞͉̭͎͉͔͔̮̥̹͇̘̖̫͑̓̎̉̓̀̆̒̇̽̎͐́͋͒́͐͗̍̇̈́̎̏̓̐̄͊̎̏͐̽̑̽͒̉͆͌̋̂͛̃͗̉͆̊̍͊̊̐́̿̊͂̊͊̂͋͌̄͋̇̇̎͛̈́̎̿̃́̈̋̓̆̏̀̐̀͂̉̏̉̍̿͊͆̐̈́́͛̒̎̆̽̈̾̂̀̿̃͂̊̃̂͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅǫ̵̨̢̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̝͇͉̜̟̼̤̦͇̘̼̼̤̯̘̝̝̱̝͖̦̬̫͔̖̱̟͙͍̣̤̙̟̻̜̱̟͓̬̫̘̞͕̱͙̳̤̺̖̰͇̲͚̠͙͚͔̦̖̫͓̹̟̰̦͍̹͓̘͓̰͔̱̲̫̤͚̗̟̙͈̗͖̝̹̮̹̜̜̤͓̣̼͇̪̹̤̤͕̩͇͖̪̮̦̮̱̗̤̝͔̱͔̣͍̗͇̞̥̱̯͉̗͚͈̯̗͚̼̰̠͔̘̯̰̲̟͈̙̼̻̹̰̣̪͖͖̠͇̲̥̩̟̤̞͔̘̻̺̖̲̬͙̙̲͇̯̖̞̬̱͔̮͙͚̱̱̱̮̭̲̞̞̬̖̦̳̼̰̯͖̙̘̘͉͎̼̠̮̬̰͉̟̩̱͕̻͖̠̞͑̐̉̈̉̔͆͑͂̏͌͒̀͐͑̊̀͗̂͆̆͌̔̎̈̀̂͆̏̀͑̀̓͆͂̌́̄̊̀̌̈́̉͗̐͌̍̓̐͛̂̑̃͊̈́̽̄͌̍̅͒͆̃̓̑̓̃́̅̏̀̄͂̿͑͑͗̿̀̆̉̇͋̋͋̾̐̆͊́̇̆͑̈́̑̿̉̋͋́̆͂̒́̊̒̿́͂̑̓͂͆́̍͊͋͐̈̂̐͋̈́̎́͒͗̈́̄̎̑̐͊͌͊̑̀̊̀͗̈́̎̍̽̀̓͋͛̌̔͂͆̀̓̆̿̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅm̸̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̦̪̘̳̞̻͔͇̞̘͚̻̫͈͔͚̩̤̝͕͉͓̯̟̳̬̦̳͓̦̘̞̠̘̥͕̮͎̯͚̬̼̳̙̬͎͖̳̭̖̦̪̻͕͍͇̦̞̗̳͙̗̖̜͙͙̲̮̘̣͖̻͖̮̲̣͇̫̲̰͈̺͇̳̮̣̳̠̗̳̬̭̳͈̣̠͇̣͖̺͈̬͚̜̹͔͇̣͈̥̥̙͍͎̘̤͙̖̥̤͎̭̩̤̦͓̭͙̠̻͔̭͉̖̘͖̭̱͙̦̖̙̮̣̤̹͉̥̹̥̮̠̫̟̗͕̘̺͚̦̫̮̜̟̥̮͉͔͎̮̻̖̭͙͓̼̼̖̗̰̱͕͉̣̳̘̖͚̤̼̺̲̺̮͇̮͖͔͎͚͖̮̙̲̼̼̫̥̻̙̘͍̟̥̳̳̥̘͍̺̰̩̥͇̮͖͔̥̜͚͚̼̤̺̤͙̣̠̥̲̩̘̹͎͉̫̟̦͖͎͈̜̊͌͐̀̏͑̽̂́̔̇̈͆͊̉̌̈́̆̌͂̈́̈́͂̈́̈̓́̈̃͛̌͆̾̈́͛̍͌̍́͛̀̃̌̓̽͌͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̸̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̛̛͚͔̺̞̺͔̦̹̬͙͖̜̗̫̞̳̱̹̩̼̟̬͎͈̺̻̲͔̩̖͚̥̙̠̞͇̬̺̩͓̪̞͎̟͈͎̠̣̰͍͕̻͔͎͕̲̰̘͍͍̱͎̬̣̠̤̩̻̞̲͎̙͍̲͎̺̯̟̟̭̫̟͚͍̯̤̬̞̜͕̣̬͉̹͚̞̜͙͇̣͕͍͓̱͓̘̭̘͎̦̹̜̣̣̥̝̠͍̱̭̗̠̀̌̋̀̑́̔̑̈́̾̋̊̂̄͒̊̃̈́̃̈́̀̌́͋̌̓̾͐̈́͋̄̃̊͂̍́̀̀̾̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̛̛̛̛̫̞̥̯̹̼͓̼̹͚̹̘̰̞̟̯̞̬̫̱̠̣̺̠̘̩̼̳̝̳̟̣̠̞̰̜͙̺͇̤̤̫͓̠̂̌͌͌̐̌̀̂̃̎́͑̐̐͒̿̑͋̑̉̀̄̌͗̈́̿̂̏̓͆̐͌́̆͑͑͌͒̈́͋͒̂̾̉̉͆̀͒͋͐̍͐̊͂̆̐̆̎̋̿̓̄̔͌̏̈́͗͑͛̄̿̒͑͆̓͐̽̋̍̿̊̊̉̃̈̒̀͊͂͊̇̏͑͂͆́͂̅̾̾͛̂̽̆͂͛́̒̓͊̏̃͒̈̀͋̉̆͌͂̋͋̆̅̌̅͑̂̆̆̀̏̀̃͆̾̾̅͒͛̾͒̅̂̍͂̆̓̆́̀̉̾̎̇́̓̇́̇̊̊̃̃́͒̈́͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝B̴̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̫̫͎͖̭̲̞̭͎̣̘̭̰̩̞̖̯̘͎͚̯̭̮̲̥̰͙̬̥̗͇̤̱̥͔̞͎̩̦̦͉̻͇̟̠̼͎͓̫̳̜̘̥̺̙̮̬̥̩͙͓̲̖̙̣͔͎̺̣͚̩̝͎̝̯̦͔͉̯͖̱̟̭̞̞͖̹͚̖̩͚̩̪͎̙͚̤̗̪̤̭͍̜̮̜̹̮̰̣̞̥̱͇̜͙̝̟̫̥͖̟͓͕̗̖̺̞̖͉̬̘͚͉̻̙̻͖͍̻͕̞̣͐̍̉̅̀͆̏̈́̈͐͗̀͗͆̾̍̉̈́̍̽́͊̒̍̈́̌̃̓̎̐͋͂̉̍̓͂̉̀̂̒̂̀̏͗̏͂̔͂͌̀̅͊͋̐̂̓͊́͌̏̈́́̊̋̽͆̍̆̈̑́̽̀̿̆̒͌͑̂́̌̋́̔̄̍̐̓̀̀͋̐͆͐̑̾̅̈̾̐̈́̇̊̄̆̀̏̏͂̒̿͛͆̾͐̾̈̌͐̃̋̏̔̽̅͑̌̾̈́͛̐̇̂̀͊͊̌͊͗́͂̂͑̄͑̽̆̔̓̋̔̈́̈̈́̓̒̈́̄̏͌̾̓̄̽̿͗̅̓̈́̃̃̑̋̏̀̍͛̈̽́̓̏͊̆̓̈̄̂̈́́̏̏̆͂̑̈́̑́̄̐̏͗̆̏̆͑̄̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅë̵̛̛̛̛͚̠͎̝̬͍͙̲́̊͒̆͑̀̔̏̀̏̑̀͗͊̀̌́̔̓̋̔͑̑̂̋͛̐̈́̉̎̽̌̂̆̆͆͌̒͊̿͐̿̈́̌́͋͌̑̓͌̉̄̀̿̉̉͒͐̂͐̏̄̄͛̂̐͊̽͋́̈́̆̿͌̈́́̒̈͌͆͐̆́͂̅͛̌̓̏̀͂́̌̀̆̄̓̀̑̀͆͆̈́̃͌̔̑͋͛̎̈́̔͊̅̈̾͌͂̿̽̔͒̌̃̑̉̐̀̀̓̓͑̒̂̔̍͆̀̋̒͋͋͂́͆̾͌́̑̾͐͋̈̌̎̂̎͐̈́̈́̈́̈́̓̎̇̋͂̍̈́̾̆͂̍͋́̉̽̇̎̋̊̈́͗̈̽̈́͊̀̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝f̵̡̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̛̥̪̫̦̟̰̪̣̲͈̣͕̪͇̳̲̠͍̤̭̭̜̖̱̯̖̩͇̺̠̣̘͙͓̯͖͈̟̙͎͔̬̫̹̮̼͉̺̻̳̩̥̯͙̩͉̫͉͙̰̻̣͈̩̘̱̞̬͉̜̫̻̪̻͉̤̭̯͚͕̪͕͔͇̹̫͚̝͎̝̞͈̗̯̣̟̣̟̣̞͈̫̖̲̻̰̼̲̩̙̜̣̺̺͕͍̗̞̦̩̥̬̖̪͓̳̞̺̱͚̼͚͚͍̘̣͍̘̲̦̫̯̥̹̖̗̟̱͎̗͍͔̘̮̪̲͎̜̦̹͉̺̭̗͕̤̜͎̭̘͍̤͎̗͍͇̝̤̻̟̣̠͇͇̳͔̣̯̬̣̰̥̞̮̬̹̗̰̝̙̥̟̪̻̩͈̲̖̝̤͗͐̊̎̐͛̇͗̽̅̑̂̆̓͂̈̈́̈́̔̑͂́͌̓͗̉̀̋̂̓́̏̀̇́͂̆̐̂̄̊͑́̏̄̐͑̇͐̀͋́̂͌̌̑̈́̏̒̓̍̀̂̉́̾̽́͊̀͒̾̔̆͊͐̓͌͐̇͊͆̉̈́̇̅̍͒͆̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͓̤̝̻͎̠͈̥̞̼͙̦̬̦̪̪̳̹͎̹̹͚̙͉̪͔̲͚̳̪̻̙͓͎̣̠̙͚̼̳̭̝̼͇̬̠̩͉̘̜̫͕̬͓̥̱͓̬̬̱͉̣̹͎̲̻̳͓̯͉͙͙͈̗̟̞̝̮̲̭̮̤̳̗̟͙͚̭͕̗̻̣̫̫̥̘͚͔̼̘̦̲̗̖̳̰̫̫̭̼̦̲͎̘̹̰͚̜̘͈̜͍̱̘͕̮͎͓̟͙̯̱̦͎͙̺̖͚͙̗̱̘͍͓̱̓͂̓̃̾͒͊͊͐̾̐̿͊̋̈́̍̂͆͒͐̌̑͗͗̇̆͂̑̒̍͐͋͐͑̓̀͒͒̿̾̎̓̎́̔̽͋̓̆̂͊̀̽͂̑̔̑̈͌̓̏̀̃͐̅̎̂͌̄̔̒̃̈̍̀̇̈́͗̌̃́̄͛̂̑̏̓̇̋̈́̐̎̈́̄̑̑́̔͐̇͒͊̈́̏̒̾̊͑̑́̓̑̿̌̀̎͐̑̔͋͊͑̀͒͋͗̀̀̆̑̿̀̋͊̌̅̂̇̐͋͐͒̋͒̏̏̐̀̆͛̀̓̀̆̒́̿̋͌͊̂͗̇̈̀̐̓͒͗̀̑̇̎̿͑͐̒͐̆͌̃̌̔̾̈́̊͋͐̿̅͆͛͛̊́͆̎̾̋͑͑̐̓̐͊̌̊͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̶̛̛̛̛͚̦͉̣̼̝̰̞̜̱̩̖̘͚̣̫̣͇̫̙̰͔͓̝̘̎̏͗̎̈́̒͊́͊̅̿̀͂̄̉̃̈́̔̈́͑̀̄̆́͌̽̈́̾̎̋̊̈͐̔̓͂̏̾̎̔͊̄͂͐̊̓̾̔͛̍̔̈́̓͆̇̏̓͐͂̋͒͑̑̈̋̾͑̔͑̔͋̑͆͆͐͆̓̾̓͐̀̋̇̽̎́͊̅̓͛͑̔̓̍̅̈́͊̐͐͂̉̾̐̓̇͂͂͌͗͆͒͑͊̃̉̓̾͐͊̎̐͊̈́̓͂̿̇̽̒̍͐̍̈͊̏͊̊̀̑͐̆̀͆̃̇̊̎̑̄̀̈́͊̀̈́͐̈́̾̄͆͌̋̒̌͊̏̌́̄̆̂̀̇̑͊̈̄̊̈͐̾̇͒̎̅̀̌̈́̇̽̽̽̅̂̊̎̈͆̎̈́̇̋́̆͗̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ȩ̸̧̧̧̨̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̳̙͚̬͚̼͎̣͓͙̤͖͈͈̱̝̺͇̫͈̠̲͇̭̜͈͇̻̻͎̣̳͓͚̲̬͙̠͚̯̗̱̻̠̯̟̭̲̠̜̹̬̳͖̲̗̻̪̭̩̥͖̬̣̻̩͖̣͙̻̹̭̫̹̣͔̻̯̺̘͈̻̙̙̫̬̻̳̥͈̩̩̭̬̱͕̬̞̣̜̖͉͖̱̳͎̥̙͖̖̣̟͉̜̯͙̞̞͓̲̩̯͎̫̪̥͖̘̘̜̠̹̫̜̦̩̯̥̳̹̘̹̱̰̭̭̝̪̮͓̠̠̖͍̗̘̟̝̂͗͋̃̒̿̑̽͒̂̆̃̃͌̈̏̐̃̈́̑͆͊̈̌̒̄͂͗͛̎̈̽͊̊͒̎̽̓͐̽̓͋̓̉͋̑̃̄̽͊̏͗̎̄̇̌̑͆̈́͐̈̍̈͂͗̈́̃̑̀̍͒͒̊́̔̿̓͑̿̓̂͂̋̈́͗̏͛͑̏̈́̃̽̔͒̏́̌̉̅͌͗͆̂̂̀̄͌̉̃̒̿̆̽̀̂̉͆̑̿͒͌́̄̇͗̀̈́̂̅͂̄͑̂͆͋̌̍͗͊̅̊̓̾̋̄̀͐̈́̈̊͐̇͋́͐͗̀̔̑́̂͑̌̄͛̏̓̄̂̆̊͊͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̧̧̛̠̜̫͍̞͎̱͈̥͍͙̪̳̗̮̟̬̩̥̩̤͇͔̩̯̦̜͇̙̻̳͚͈͉̝̹̩̮̻̙̲͈̜̻͔̥̣̰̱̯͔̠̝̰̣̺̤̯̼̱͖̠̹̬̯͍͉͈̹̰̯̠̝͇͉͓̬͍̩̜̼͔͓̰͕̩̤͈͈̮͉͕̲̘͇͕̖̲͈̰͕̣̮͇̰̻̪̘̻͍̫̲̰̪̬̘̼̻͈͍̩̟̲̹̯̞͉̲͍͎̰̘̯̯̗̖͕͖̮̩̫͙̘̰̮͖̗̬̜̦͚̞̲̝̙͚̥̟̩̜͔͚̠̻̫͙͕̳͔͇̝͔͍̻̣̺̼͖̥̤͙͔̙̭̥̩̤̥̘̗̹̲̲̤̗̘͎͇͔̞̹̤͉̝̮̞̣̭̱͙̪̠̫̥̥̼̙̼͚͙̳̮̲̬̠͍̖̩͇̠͕̣̗̦̞̩̜̼̘̜̘̪̖̘̻̝̩̖̗̲̼̗̰̯͎̜̗͖͔͚͇͉͓̬̜̘̜͇̜̻̜̅̇̀̄̔̔̎͛̐̓̅̈͒̏̃̆̂͆͒̿̔͗̉̏̓̈́̌̽̈́́̂͛̆̽̌̓̔̓͂̈́̀̅̆͑͛̃͆͗̒̽̀͐͐͛̓̑̍̃̍̌́͌̌̇̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͔̙̳̳̩̯̹̱̼̮͖͚̥̳͎͍̗͈̼̳̘̫̠͉̝͖͈̲̜͎̜̤͔͎̜̫̣͓̠̖̫̻̖̣̗̤̭͉͓̠̞͚̙̥̮͇̗͖̲̩̣̙͇̗̭̺͎̙͍̯̤̞̹̟͈͙̠͚̲͈̠͎̳̺̘̟͓͔̳̼̰̙̫̲̰̟̱̝̞̟͕̤̱̺̯̜̳͓̥͖̱̼͈̖̦̣̖͉̪̬͚̠̮̦͚̠̟͈̪̟̬̦͔͖̳̩̥͈̞̪̥̱̝̥̯̪͙̪̲̦̠̱͚͎̟̘̭̼̟̻̭̲̙͕̗̦͉̝̭̥̠͇̻̠͈̲̩̪̺͔̲̤̱̝͎̙̗̯̞̓͊̍̅̓̃̏̆̀̽̓͛̾̽́͊͆̈́̓̿̇̿̃̂̉̐͋̃͊̏̔̋̈́͐̽̽̈́̐̏̆̍͑͒̔̓͂̅̍̐̿̎͌͑͋̀͂̂͑̈́̂̆̊́̊̈̐̃̄̐͌̍̋́̈́͆̒̒͆̇͌̌̇͊́̑̏̂̌̇̍͆͑̓̏͆̈͂̐̔͆͑̾̅̏̓́̔̍̍͂̇͊̀̇̑̄͂̓̔͆̀̾̔̀̆̎̏̂͒̆̄̇̾̑̈̐͗̈́̍̐̈́͗͂̒̓̈́͑̀̂̊̏̋̀̈́̔̃̍̉̊̀̏̀̇͒͑̽̿̄̀̄́̾̈́̉̌̅̑̈́̎̀͆̓͆̾͊͊̅́̌̏͂͋̏͐̔͛̌̊̓͌̉͌̂̂̈͊͒͋̊͐̿̈́͋̃͐̊͗̏͛̌͑̔̔͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̗̣͔̹̦̦̲̜̰̬̳͖̦̹̮͙͇̹̹͉̞̩͉̙͈͕̻͔̯̝̬͚͔̤̫̰͇͙̻͉͇̞̺̹̭̘̱̲͎͙̺̹̱̖͖͍̟̪͙̬̝̦̠̼̻͓̳̩̦̻͖͈̟̮̪͚̗̥͚̬̫̣̥̣̗͚̰̤͈̼͙̟̭̗͍̹̯̦͔̖̣̳̗̟̣͎͈̳͇̞̭͖̼̜̪̣̖̗̥̻͓̬̥̥̟̰͖̖̘͔̩̙̟̖̹̥̠͔̯͖͚̖̙̫̝̖̥̣̞̖̼͍̼͙̲̥͙̜̭̝͉̗̰̭̝̳̗͚̲̹̦̖̜͈͋͗̈́̅͆̇̀́̍̀͌͒̇͒̀̄̏̈̉̔͆̈́͛̿̏̋̆̀̊̎̏̄̽̓̃̄̈̀̀̌͐̑̔̀̆̈́̋̽͛̏̐́͋̽̿͆̐͊̄̓̌̀̇͂̊͛̀̔̈́̎͐̂̆̑̈̓̎̉̈̒̀̀̊̎̓̓̓͊͋̌͑͐̆͆̈̌̍̑̇̊̈́̓̋̍̃̓̊̅̊̋̈́̄̐͐̓̾̀̀̈̏̀̓̃̿̇͌̒̃̂̌́̆͑́̀̉̓̍̾̅̆́̐͆̑̑͌͆͊͒̀͌̌̂͐̇̓̀̃̐̓̈́̈̇̀̉̌̄͒͛̄̀͂̒̂̊̈́͛͆̔͑̓͛̓̈́̒̑́̄̾̔͆͋̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̸̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̛͎̮͕͖̦̼͇̫̺̖̺̺̫͕̱̜̖̙̹̗͍͇̥̞̝͍̬͍̣͍̠̣̯̬̝̻͙̙̝̭͉̲͎͉̯̫̦̥̻͎̘̩̼̯̭͍̲̼͉͓͔͎̱͙̦̖̩͉̪̲̝̠̞̲̬̘͖̻̞͓̻͇̥̹̞͎̭͍̺̬̺͔̟̗̮̯̣͓͎̪̭͕͇͖͙̣̗͉̼̗̬̩̻̪̟͉̩̹̖̗͕̯͎͚͎͕̝͚̮͉͓̮̭̼̰͎̫̞͇̱̣̦̮̻͙͔̱͉͙͇̘̪͚͎̫͍͚͕̙̩̝̝̝͇̤͈̥͙̥̮̦̪̞̬̗͉̰̺̜̪̱̙̬̯̻̖̤͓̞̖̥̙̘͕̠̣̥̱̹͚̮͉̫̼̾͌͋͆̄̍̌͛͐̀̀̾͊͛̉̊͌͛͗́̎̽̇̌̇̀̊̆̾̈́͋͒̌̇̇́͛̏̀̉̂̾̒̃̈́̊̂͐͂̋͑̐̈́̈́̆̆̑̈́̅̃͌̈̒̋͂̓̾̎̄̀̒͒͐͌̆̀͆͐͐̅͛̐͛̄̏̄̀̉̎̍̀͑͐͋̔͗̌͑̅́̓͂́͗͂̐́͑̑͋̓́͐̉͗̄̊̋́͊̋͆̓̿͋͑͐̈̇̌̈́̀͆̾̐̍͛̒͋̓̑̀̅̋̋̿̽̿̾́́̎̎͂̏̀̔̀̅͆͑͂̀̀̔͌̄̑̈̎̾͑̇͌͑̆̇̀̇̓̀̋̋͂͂̓̎̌̑̉̈̓́͂̑̾̐̑̎̂̂͐̂̓̈̀̔́̈́̒̌̎̽̋͋̅͋̎̐̃̈́͑̀͗̓͛͐̐̓̆̈́̾̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̷̢̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̢̢͖͈̟͖͓̖̲̳͖͍̰̰̘͇͔̦̲̹̣͇̘̞̣͎̪̗̫̬̯̬͍͙̼̮̞̥̟̣̹̺̬͓̫̼̤̻͚̭̰̠̣̫͉͓̻̪̰̞̞̙̜̭̠̞̳͓͕̪̥͕̭̲͓̫̦̪̩̩̜͍̖̳̀̏̈́͑̋͛̋͌̑̈́̃̇̓͌̊̎̔͌́̒͒̅̀͂͑̌̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅh̵̨̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛͕̜͇̟̮̖͚̲̞̮͈̳̦̦͚͈͚̝̦͚̟̺̪̘̙͚̙̰͕̗̤͇̮̥̖̰̘̦̤̖̤̭̗͓̗̘͙̰̖̺̼̳͕͉͈͖̥̹͍̰̞̤̺̹͉̦̥̲̗̪̗̱̭͉̦̼̠̤̝̬͕͈̯̭̫̰͈̭̗̼͍̥̮̥͍͚̝̤̠̤̱̘͙͇̤̟̬̗̤̦̞̼͉̜̮͚̺̪̯͕̱͓̖̥͎͔̙̻̙͓̫̘̘͙̣̘̫͙̻͓̖̲͔̻̫̦̹̩̪̯͙͉̼̥͍̙̼͖̝̦̰̦̘̻̦̭͙͙̬̪̯̟̻͉͉͙̬̰̥̻̣̝͍͓͈͍̝̹̼̼̞̹̻̱̦̟͔͔͎̣̻͉̭̹͍͕̮͔̝̻̺͓͇͉̳̳̺̘͈̙̩͙͕̻̻͍̥̺͙̘̪͉̱̤͈͖̞̠̲͉͖̻̻͓̱͔̮͉͚̟͕̹̿̔͊͛̿̄̀̎̈̏̿̋͊͗͑̀̇̀͆̒̋̍͛͗́̎̈́͐̌͑̀͗͂̀̈́̈́̈́̇̊̋͋̿̿̀̒͑̽́̆̊̐͆́͆͛͊̉͗͗͊̑̎̌̾̈́̓̃̈́́̐̌͐̍̃͗̊̈̅̃̔̇͌̃̐̋̓̂͆̓͂̐͊͌̽̾̑̌̍͐̌͊̈́̈́̔̉͊͋̉̑̾́̎̂̈́̐̔́̓̿̊̆̃͊̾̎̂̄̇͐̈́̋́̃͗͂͒̽͒͊͐̈̈́̄͂̀̈́̂͌͗́͋͋̐̾́͐̈́̈̔̅̃̔̍͒̔̔͌̇̒͑̐̓̆̀̋͊̇̋͒́̌̔̃͑̍̈́̑̈́̂͒̀̇͆͊͑̉̀́̀͐͐̈̿̀̈̏͋̑̏̎̋̉̔͂̓̊͗͗̾̔͌̔̂͗̑̊́͒͊̑͛́̐͐͐͆̀̌̄͊͆͌̒̀̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̵̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̗͉̺̳̦͖̲̠̮͍̟̼͕̹̺̫̬̞͔̼̻̣̝̮̞͈̮̗̻͚̜͈͉̦̣̜̘͇̥͎̯̻͔͙̬̦͉̺̪̗̘͕͇͖͈͚̞̻̼̠͈̬͉̗̭̻̤͖͈̼̳͔̯͔̰̬̺̣͎̠̳̮͚̹͚̮̫̲̦̺̝̪̘̺̣̤̜̭͚̬̥̼̹̖̻̜̰͇̖̮̯̺͖̰̖͈̙̹̩̮̞̻̬̱̦̯͖̬̱̪͔͉͈̱̪͖͓̜͈͇̗͈̤̦̣̙̩̫̗̗̹͎̻̦͍̺̭̞͓͖̦͙͙̯̫̽̋͋̈̒̍͑̊̊͛̌̒͌̇̿̍̍̈́̏̍́̃͐̊́͋̂͒́̅̿̇̀͑͌͋̉̾͆̊̓̌́̑̎̌͑̓̿̈́̒̇̇̒̂̎̉̐̽͒͂͂͐̍͐̈́͒̋͆̄̎̽̉̅̍͂̾̋̾̄́̅̇̒̎̆̋̅̆͗̀͒̾͐̿͗̽̀͒̑̆͗̃̀̔́͂̈́̋̏̀͗̍́͗͋͂̌̑̉̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̯̪̳̟͈͉̺̦̟̝̮͖̫̩̟̖̬̩̱̳͍͖̘̼̫̤̟͎̙̲̬̥̼͍̯̥̹̟̩̥̞͚͓̺̞̫̰͚̪͙͕̫̭͎̳͖̤͈̱͉̖̖̤͙̯͚̩͇̦͍͖͔̲͚̬͕̯͇̘̲̪̞̳̱͖͇̞̤̻̼̱̩̣̭̞̱̺̤̲̥͓̙̩̱̭͕̰̗̼̰̤̲͕̤̗͖̣̩͕̂̈̄̇͋̄͌̇̆̃̾̓̉͊̅̂̋̈́̈́̓͆͒͋͗͑̌̓͆̋͒̇͗̒́̍́͛̒̎̃͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅĝ̵̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̙͍̺͈͈̩̭̗͇͔̰͎̟̙̘̟͖̖̯̰̜̪̬͈̯̖̼̫̤͎̳͉̩̠̯͉̠͓͍̫̞̮̖̺̳̫̭͉̩͓͖͈̯̻̙̼̳͉̤̹͇̻͚͇̱̭̼̬̼͚̣̼̗̣̯̻̺̠͖̜̺̞͓̹̱̺̬̥͚̦̮̄̽̏̆̅̋͂͗̊́̑̾͐͂͌̀̑̑͒͂͑̋̔̎̊̿́̀̐̾̑̇͑̏͑͌̋̾͛̄͑̐́́̋́͗͂̃͑͋̋͑͗̓̈́̃̊̀̈́̀̑͋͆̀̆͛̔̏̿̇̋̈́̍̃̍̉̋̈̄̔͐͊͌̍̊̽̾̒̒͌͐͋̊̂͌̒̋͑̃̓̅̽͌̀̌̾͊̀́̂̓̉͊̌̔͊͛͆̊͂̅̽̏͛̄̀̓͆͒̔̑̾̌̓͋͗̇͐͆̉͐̽̂͛̓͐̀͒̌͐͗͗̒̏̀̊́̍̉͗̂́͆̀͑̾̃̀̈́̽̿̏̓͊͑̿̈́͌͂̄̊́̒̋̄̋̓̑̋͒̋͗͋̑͗̀̾̀̇͑̽̂̑͆͑̒̐̋̽́̓͒̅̌͛̉̇̆͊̏͐͌͗̀͊͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ.̶̨̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̺̼̟̖̻̜̹̣̲͈̝͖̪̫̲̻͎̗̻̞̖̟̟̱̖͔̣͔̗̗͈̰͙̩̠̖̱͕̭̹͈̹̹̪͙̭̥̙̰̙͉̭̩͚͚͈̺̼̍̀̐͊͛̉͂̋̐̑̓͛̀͌̃͂͛̊̓͊̊̀̓̇̓́̎̊̎̽̉̌̆̿̋̀̆̓͋̏͒̌̓̏̎̒͋́̌͗̿̑̌̏͒̋̓́͂́͌̀͛͊͗̌͛̓̊́́̀͛͋͒̇̾͆́͑̊̏̇̽͑͆̾̄͂̄̎͆̈̈́̆͒͗͋́̈́̓̄́̃͐̓͆̀͂͐̄̅̒͛͌̆͗̑̇͋͊̎̉̊̒̈́̾͑̎̊̒̓̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̨̛̛̛̛̭͎̼̬̖̰̹̺̻̗̪̩̬̙̮̪͕̫̣̥̱͉͖̥̬̗͕͇̲̹̝͚̮͕̥̻͉̱͍͔̘͇̹̋͂̀͒̀̈͊̑̋̑͊̐̒͗̆̐̇̆̐̈̑̾́͌̑̍̏̌̆̔̈͗̏̈́̽̀̄̈͛̅̈́͛̓͂̆͋̈̌͒̆̄̍́́̆͐̾̒̐̊̇̄̈́̃̎̈́̈̇͒̂̌̃́̌̈́͊̽̀̊̅͐́́͂̐̈̄͋͒̀̓̀͒̈̌͒̋̿̊̉͌̉̉͒͛͌͛̾̐̓̏́̎͑̀̈́͊̉͌̂̈̿̅͒̀͐̅̓͌͗͗̍̊̈͊̎̌̈́̈́͑̉͆̍̒̍̍͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝C̴̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̗͓̲̝͎̺͚̥͓̗̘̭̘̻̦̠̭̬̗̮̳͓̰̮̬͇̫̺͔̳͍̗̻̘̥͓͇̜̼̻̖͍̞͖͚͓͇͔̥̤̳͕̳̝̣͓͕̭̥̦̤̗͕̱̪̫͙̯̼̘̰̩͓̮̣̫͙̣͔̱̼̦̬̻̗̣͖̬͚̲̼͓̖̠̱̫͚̹̩̱̻̬̭͍͈̜̜͓̺͇̗͉̦̙̙̮͙͚̜͎̯͕̣̹̩̫͈͇̫̯͙̮̦̞̠̗̜̩̝̗̘͙̹͎̪͎͇̖͈̳̮̬̖͕̑̓̒̓̅̑͂͗̌̀͒͐̔̃̋̀͐͋̋̍̍̉̔̈̌̑̃̍͗̈́͊͑̌͗̉̑̀͐̓͒̓̑̊̽͛̂́̆̄̉͗̑̓͂̏̽̆̈́̂͆́͗̔̒̿́̂̽̓̓̈́̆̍̈̾͋͆̍̔́̐̿͒̑͛͒̽́̅́̋̾͋̈́̾̎̉̉̆̊͌̌̃̿̓̔̇̈́͂̈́̓̓͛͒̍̂́̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅḩ̷̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̝͕͈̻̬̰̪͇͇̲̼̮̖͎̬͔̩͙̘͖̝̭̳̤̖̭͎͇̰̘̘̹̮̘͔̜͍͔̫̖̱̭͍͉̻̻̝̺͓̺̙̺̝̝͎̮̱̝͙̻̻̦͔͙͕̝̻̱̪̻͇͖̯̘̼͕̠̹͉̠̲͈͇̰̹̹̞͇̹̠͙̳̳̠̗̗̘̰͇͇͕͉̳̯̱̺͎͕̯̺̗̣̲̭̫̥̥̼̪͙̫̼͇̼̙̯̦̘̣͙̱͈̪̫̦̣͈̼̭̥̳̙̦̤̜̳͇̟͓̙̗̹̫̺͙͔̜̣̹̳̼̝̼̼͔̓̒̔̋̇̂̋́̆̎͌̊̓̂̑̽̄̈́̔̂̈́͆͆̇̈̈́̋̌̾̈́̉̆͊̇͗͌̾̐͒͐̐̈́͗̏̓͛̀͒̇̈́͛̓̍͛̆̃̓́͛͗̒̍̎̍̉̈́̈́̆̃̾̇͒̒́́̋̌̓̎͆͋̃͊̾̒̎̍̉̊̀͒͒͑͗̂̀̒̈́̋̄̾̈́̾͗̂͋̆̑͂͆͐̓̆̀̑̎̎͐͊̎̒̎̈́̓̿͆̐͊̾̔͋̌́̍͐͆́̔̈́̂́̀̃̍̽̒͂̓̈́́̆͂͐̀̒̎̓̍̈̽̏̅͌͗̌͊͋̔̉̈́̓̓͋̈́̿̃̌͛́̊̈͐͆̉̃̏͒̂͒͛̿͗͆͒̋̆̽̋̏̉̈̅͐͒̓̈́͑̀̐͛̾̈́̃͛̅̿̀̏̊̑̆̈̄͗̆̎̀͐͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̤̼̞̼͖͔̼͈̹̺̠̤͓̥͚̖̺͖̦̪̖͓̹͓͓̰̭̭͓̻͙̲̲̤͔͔̲͚̲̱̣̥͖͖̺͕̩͕͍̦̘̟̠̮̖̪̪̦͙̻̩͓͚͔͍͍͕̠̳͔̺̼͓̱͎̲̼̖̗̪͕͎͓̬̬̜̲͍̹͙̳̙̳͔̣̻̲̣͈̘̖̪͈̱͓̬̣̹̻̝̤̦̗̹̪͚̦̟̦̱̝̰̮̜̭͍̺̹͉͚̙͓̟̲̲̪̪̝̻̱̙̜̪̥̪͔̯̯͉̖̜̞͚̦͖͎̟̥̱̼͚̭͓̱͔̭̲̦̞̻͙͇̘̬̠̮̮̭̤̲̱͓̭̼͕̺̭̙̮̲͈̰͈̲̙̗̄̐́̍̑̋̏̓͒̎̊̍̐̽̐̍͒̈́̂̈́̒͊͛͑́̒̑̎̑͛͗̾̂͆̏̿̈́͐̿̈́͊̓̿̅͒̓̌̀̓͐́͑͆́̓̒́̎̌̈́̈́̒́͆͑͆̈́̒̌̈̀̉͂͋̍͑̂͊̈́͗̽̈́͑̒̓̒̌̂̌͂̑̽̎̈͊̔̉̽̉́̌̀͆͊͐͒̑̿̎͌̉̍̆̈́̽̂̾́̆̂̈́̐͐̈͊̉̇̀͋̌͐̀́̐̿͛͗̑̈́̍̍̊̏̉̈̆̃̄́́͑̿̒̒̓̓̓̎́͂̈̐́̈́̾̒͗̀͂̃̐͛̿͂̈́̾͑̑̈̓͐͋̈́͊̎͒̎͆͗͛̈́̃̏͐̓̈̿̽̔̈́̆̇͒̊͆̐̋̓̽̈́̐̓̄̽̽͋̓̄̀̅̎̿̂̇͛̔̒͑̉͊͗̆̌͗̀͛͐͛̎̄̈̄̈́̾͂̈́̂̅̈́̓͋͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̴̧̧̨̡̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̛̟͉̝̭̠̬̤͙̙̻̣̤͉͍̺̦̜̘͇͇̤̩̪̳̻̗͖̤̠̮̲͈̼̠͍̻̮̩̦̩̼͕̼̘̰̞̳̰̰̯̼͔̳̝̮͇͉̗̪̟̺͓͍̠̘͔͙̜̙̥̺̫͚̝̩̺̟̟̦̥̩̥̤͖̪̰̭̬̬̬͓͖͓̝͈͙̻̗̖͇̳̯̙̥̠͖̬͈̳̪͔̥̩̩̳̝̖̺̰͔͉̖͍̥̘̝̖̣̗̲̮̺̘̟̖̗̮̝̗̙͉̠̫̗͉͓̱̠̹̜̺̪̳̩͕̰̹̹͌̐͒͗͊̚͜͜ͅͅͅş̵̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͕̳̬̭̦̹͖͖̱͙̪̭̻̻͙̦͕̳̠̩̫͚͍̳̲̭͙̭̤̫͓̺̱͙̱̼̱͉̖̘̖͎̝̗̰̟̦̰͚͎̩̹̞͙̙̘̰̖̥̻̻̜̫̞̣͓̘̜̘̦̫̳̗̱̮̹̞͈̻̪̟̞̦̻͚̝̼̝̬̫̹̗̻͖̞͍̼͔̦͓̖̣̠̮͚͍͈̖̝̹̹̥̠̩͙̯̭͇̝̪̠̞̭̠̜̩͙̠̦̙̪̜̯̫͈̪͕̟̜̞̯̳̼̟͖̭͓̳̝̠̖̬͇̟̝̥͍̺͎͙̱̬͎̺̪̬̪͕̹͙͙͇͇͇̻̙̙̞̠̥͚͕̣͚͙͎̙̩͕̻͙͎̲͎̩͉͍̘͍̜͍̥͔̣̰͓̲̗̺͕̩̘̝̭͙͚̻̠̜̗̗̙̤̱̫͖̙̗̘̰̳̗͔̰̱̲̩̖̲̘̗̗̗̲̰̟͔̳̋́̄̉̒͐̔̎̀̒̑̊̽̀͗͊̐̅̓͑̍̄̆́̑͒͌̆̽͋̈̋̽̆̈̃̉̈̐̓̈́͋͐͂̽́̀̓͒̀̍̑̃̄̎̓̀̉͌̾́̆̓̄̈́͛́̆̒͊̉̈̒͗̃̊͂̈́̀̒͐̊͐̿̊͊͐́̆̊̑̄͐͗͒̐̒͒̀̾͒͛͐̄͗̐́͌̃̇̊͂̃̆̽̓̄̊̌̿͊̀͗̆̔̃͐̈́̎̐̃́̏̍͌̌̌̈́͛̍̑̿̾̉̄́̃͒̐̀͂̈́̆̃̍̆̀̑̈́͛̊͐͒̌̾͂́̃̂͐̊͆̂̅̊̂̏̒̆͐̽̋͋̇̎͛̆͑͊͐͐̄̒̇̑͛̆̄̌́͛̑͂͋͛͊̅́̆̈̀̾́́̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̦̫͓͚̮̼͕̳̳̩̬͈̠̭̝̻̗̜̜̻̥̦͔̝̝̘͍͕̟̱̤͙̤̤̝̯̙͕̰̟͈͉̻̥̤̰̼͖̘̖̤̝̳͎͇̙͓̜̝̱̼̠̻̱̹̯̘͎̯̙͈̗̣͖̜̤͕̙̯̘̙̭͖̱̼̻̱̠̼͖͚͈̝̫̲͙͍͓͙̹̫͙̲̱̮͉̳̻̩̗̤̫͙̝̯̤͎̗̯̘̣͙̰̠̱̰͍̯͖̼͉̯͈̤̲͙̯̦͇̫͖̖͙̠̗͙̫̭͇̠͍͈͚̘̤͔̣͉̖͖̖̲̜͓̘͇͎̻͖͉̜̜̯͚͖̰̠̭̞̮̤̲̱͓̦̜̜͇͔͓̭̭̯̯̬̼͇͚̰̘̰̠̳̖̦̖̙͔̘̪͕̠͍̘̦̻͓̗͇̹͉̙͎̬͔͇͓̺͍̘̱̻͔̣̭̞̫̘̝̥͈̠̝̞͓̘͙̬͓̠͕͔̲̽̄̈́̔̈́̃̏͊̀̊̈́̃̒̀̆̈́͊̍̀̇̓͋͑́̆̋̒̊̈́̽̍́̈́̎̈́̀͛̈́̈́́̒̎̾̂̓͆̈͋̆̓̾͂̑̓̋̔͊̔͛̇̏͛̈́̍̋̌̈́͋̓͐̽̆̅͌̆̈͋̏͗͑̎̍͆̈́̈́̔̅̎̈́͑̀͋͒̆́͌̓̒̆̓̉͛͛̍͑͛̽̓͊̃̐̔̍͂̒̈́̌̽̈́̒̏̈́͌̒͛̂̑̒̒̉̑͋͆̔͋̐̓̏̏̎̇̒̄̏̈́̌̃̑͛͊̈̉̅̌̂̔͑̾̂̎̿̆͛͆͋͂̈́̂̓̐͗̈́̈́̒͋͛̽͆̽̓́̈́̓̏͒͊̒̋͛̉͒̓͐̐̇̓̈́̈̓̈͒̂͆̾̓̇̌͐́̈́͌̊͑̾͋̄͗̿̌̓́͒̂͗̒́́̆̔͂̈́̉̽̔̽́̅͋͛̅̃̊̈̊̉̄͗̎̇̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̧̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̺̬͕̘͇͖̣̺̥̺̬̜̱̗̞̞̫̗͉̹̗̝̭͈̥̹̖͕͇̼̩͍̞͔͙̱̪̖̭̠̠̼̩͍͖̝̮̙̮̖̮͎̥̖̮̜͇̬͇͓̭͚͕̗̜̻̫̼̦̺̭̭͙̰͓̭̺̬͎͖̠͎͖̘͈͚̠̱̲̗̩̭̼̪̙̲̠̪̠̦̰̥͕̮̺̝͕̲̟͉͓̲͉̦̘̮̪̱̻̲̺̯͎̖̘̹̞͈̙̦̲̠͖͇̲̠̳̻̥̬͕̩̤̠̖͚̭̲̬̝̻̟͉̳͕̗̯̳͖͇̗͎̞͉̩͕̥͎̼̗̳̤͉͔͍͉̻̮̠̝̯̻̖͍̣͖͇̹̺̱͖͙̖̪̬̺̪͈͓͉̤̫̩͈̤̜̣̰͕̻̜̠̞̟̼̔͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̯̖̭̖̱̠̲̖͓̗̦̣̖̤͓̰̹̪̗͍̹̮̻͉͙̝͉̬͖̼͓̜̠̦̥̞̣͇̦̥̭̩̪͎͔̲̻̟̭̻̼̤̬͎̗͎͈̝̼͕͔̥̭̟̗̪̬͉͍͕̫̹̠̼͙̬͚̺͕͙͎̹̦̠̭̭̬̭̞̯̲̬̥̰̖̹̤̝̰̪͓̙̖̟̎͛̏̎̈̈́̍́͗͐̓̐̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅá̸̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̹̯̟̘͎͔̱̻̤̰̘̺͍̹͔͉͔͍͇̻̹̫̘͚͔̱̖̖̦͔̞͔̱̮͍̥͓͔̟̜̯̺̱̙̲̬̞̯̟̦̼̮̣̩͇͎̬̹̼̺̗̪͇̝̺̙͓͙̠͈̤̙͔͈͓͚̹̲̼͈̫͕̭̙̯̗͓̖̱͕͓̥̖͇̰̝͍͙̭͙̼͍̞̥͓̩̳̮̝̬͍̰̦̬̫̮͚̤̳̟̞̼̥̟͓̥̺̰͈̥̘̥̳̘̤̯̝̯̠̺̪̮͉̜͙̰̬̲̯͔̱̖͈̲͍̪̝̬̫̳͎̯̝̜̳͍͎̳͈̺̤̰̠͓̝̖̠͉̤͚͙̼̟̝̼̺͇̖̲͖͕̲̻͉̼̩̣̳̱͔͇̻͉̗̪̭̞̦̼͕̲̯̝͔̫̫̖̩̳͈̰͈͎͎͓̼̈̓̋̇̀̊̃̐̉̇̽̂͋̅̎̃̊̔̓͒̋́́͐̓̒̓͌̈́̄̃̆̈́̑͊̃̈́̎̉́̽̔͋͌̏̔͌͗̽̾̈́̅̅̔͒͗̆̇̌̓̒̈́̉̀̂̈́͆̾͐͆̑̊̃́̿̐̐̒̒̊̽̅͆̽̈̊̇̅̆̏͒͐̈́̽̓̾̒̀̎͗͛̊̓̈́͊̌̀̈́̏͆͛̎̇̈́͂̎̅̽̏̎̄̾̉̈́͗̍̈́̑̿̍̌̐̃̄̀̓̈͐͑̇͗̋̿͐̂͛͐͋͌͌͛͊͂̓̓̔͐͆̌̏͐̊͂̀̅̂͋̌͑͛̉̄̑̾̓̈̈́͊̈́̅̾̇̈́̃̒̉̃͛͐͊̿̅̀̐̓͐͒̃͂̈́͊̋̈̀͑͌̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̗̻̗̦͉̪̜̣̟̤̠̝̗̘͚͓͎͉̣̦͓͖̺̗͚͎͚̥͍̟͈̦̮͕͖̘̪͓̳̙̜͎͙̮̻͎̙͚̦̯̮̹̣̲̖͍̻͚̥̼̭͕̰̰̲͎̭͕͔̫͕̺̙͙̤̫̬̠̙̗̞͔͙͈̹̟̠̹̩̤̪͍̥͕̼̼͕͖̱̰̤̙̥̹͔̫̗̬̖̯̞̙̞̺̳͓̱̣̥̞̭̳̗̥͓̱̦̪͇̜̣̱̣̪̞̻̘͖͈̩̥̹̺̳̺̝̟̝̣̫̳̼͓̘̳͔͖̩̙͖̼̮͈̹̜͕͎̪̯̥̰͚͚̙̅̂͑̔̎̿͂̓̋͗̏̌́̇̆̓͐̽̏̿͒̎̄͒̐͋̈̓͊̎̔́͊͋͆̀̇̿̆̀͂͐́͒́͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̳͕͈̤̪͎͉̥̱̤̺͔͓͖͕̪͉͓̪͔̙̲͉͔̫͙͍͍͉̜͔͉͚̭̹͔̜̣̘͍̮͓͔̗͎̭͓̪̤͉̖̜͈̗̫̥͓̩̰͎̮͈̤̰̥̗̠̠̣̘͇̫̫͍͖̖̬̤̟̰̗̥̭̝͈̝̖̩̠͙̠̣͇͚̦̱̞̝̙̼͖̜̦̰̤͍̬͕̰̥̰̘̪̦̼̺̤̠̠̗͔̺͉̹̻̮͚̞͇̲̗͇̗͍̬͚̱̻̠͔͈̪̤͇̭͆̄̐͑̽͒̑̂͊̄́̏͆̀̇̈́̓͑͂͐̇̓͋̐̓̃̌̃̓̊͒̽͒̃̍̌̎̉̀̋̍́̀̍̽͑͊̏͛͛̀̄̌̈́͋̂̆̎̐͛̀͒͊̀́͐̒͆͗̀̇̈́̄̈́͂͑̀̍̐̈́̅́̑͗̈́̃̌̇̈̑̾͆̍̔̒̆̅̐̊̄̓̂͛͒̎͆͗̅́̽́̇̀̈́̇͒͌̏̋̀́́̅̔̉́̂̏͒͐̈́̓̈́̽͊͐̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅw̷̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͎̭͕̻̬̩̼͓̥͙̪̲͇̬̲̳̬̰͉̲͍͙̦͉̖̹̗̠͖̳̳͖̻̣͓͕̱̜̲̩̤͈̤̱͍̯̝͚̳̲̰͚̙͚̙̞̮̭̮͚͙̙͖̞̯̫̬̙͉̜̮͉͓͉̳̬̠̦͉̼͒̈̑̀̃̿̃͗̓́̈́̈́͛̽̋̇̾͒̇̍̅͋̐͛̄́̍̈́̀̔̎̌͑̅̀̓͑͒̅̾͑̐̓̔̀̓̂̑́͂̇̿̆̇͗̾̒͆̂̾̋̓̒͂̅̀͑̓̀̔̆̓̑̀͐̓͆̒̑̏͒̽͐͐̓̒̐̆̍̏͒̍̏̂̿͆̅̒͐̌͂̏͂̈̀̋̂͐͋͊̿̈̅͆̔̌̋́͋̃̎̍̍̀̑͗͌̓̍̓̋̇̓̏̈̏͊̄͊̉̂̇̎̓́́͌̀̿̎̒̉̓̾̉͊͛͑̽́͒̀̈́̈́͂́̌̃̂̿̀̾͆̀̃̏͆̈́̆́̾̂̑̑̑̅̈́̑͆́̇͆̐́̓̿͗́͐̍̈́͊͋̌͋̿̄͒̊̈̂͑́̊̃͌́̌̏̾̀̏̒̏͐̆̾̓̊̄͑́̄͗͑͐̄͗̿̅̾̽͗̓̒̿̈͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅḧ̶̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͖̹̣̗͎̟̠̼̳̝͖̘̥̞͔͖̟̤̤̤̠̻̠̫̜̗͇̖̤͍̘̟̠̬̪̻̰̤̥͚̦̼̣̘̩̺̺̭͎͕͈̘͈͕́̀̆̇͂͋͌̔̓̀̉̃̔̏̇̊̑̔̈́̍̇͆̿̅͛̓̑̀̊͐̈́̈̂͂̀̾͐͑̀̌̊̅͑̽̎̓̑̑̎͆͑̈̔͐̋̇̉͌͑͗̏̎̍̅̔̐̎̐͌͑̐̀̔̔͑̓̒̊̽̓̽̂͒̈́̅́͋͊͛͂́́́̏̾̇̄̐̿̈́̄̔̐̏͛̂̍͑͆͗͐̿̀̇́̈́̍̍̊͐̇̽̃̔̆̈̇͛̋͒̈́͒̆͊̃̑̀̈́̄̔̎̌͊͊̎͛̂̈̃͊̉̂̎̂̽́̑̌͌̒̀̽̌͒́̌̔̎̈́̈̂͛̂̑̎̅̓́̊͊͂̐͗́̏̈́̊̄̀̒͆̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅä̶̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̦̮̮̙͇̭͔̳̞̣̪̹̰͇͍̝̻̳̥̫͚̫̯͙̯̱̳̠͙̝͙̳̬̤͚̤̗̟̥̬̤̳͓͔̻̻̮̳͙̩̺͖͙̫̜̱̹̟̪͕͈̯̲͔̜͇̘̭̬͉͈̮͚̣̼̞̩̺͇͓̓̇̑̉̽͆͊͐͋̓̌́̅̾̆̏͒̍̄̐͗͋͌̋̀̋̈́̆̏̐̈́̈̈́͂̀̈́̓̾̆̌̿̉͗̑͋́̒̾̀̃͑́̈́̒͑̓̌̉̔̂͂̉̽͛̂͗̋̅͑̒̽͑̋̎͒̋́̓̎̾̀̋́̇̏̀̀̈̓͆̆̐͂͌̆̂͊̂̒̈́̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠t̴̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̛͎̳̘͍̜͍̠͈̬͎̦̙͔̗͎̯͓͙̮̰̺̖̖̳͓̳̦͍̬͎̩̹̪̦̤͙̹̞͖̬̮̙̗̟̼̗̰͓͚̩͚̙̺͕͚͕̟̖̖̜͕̹̼͇̱̙͍̯̘̘̼̙̮̝̗̙͓̱̜̣͎͎͕̜͕̞̩̞̰̺̖͎̱̮͉̝͎͍͙̼̥̫͚̗̹̟̼̱̠̗̣͓͕̱̹̥̗̞͚͈̘͖̣̹͇͈̤̱̙͍̭͍̞̪͉̯̫͉͈̘̦̬̟̖̫͙̺̦͎͈̫͈͔͖̩͖̹̥̪̲̳̩̱̪͎͇̹͍̹̭͍͈̻̱̬̬̖̤̫͖̫̪̼̘̰̱̲̫̻̟͍̟̹̦͓̞̦̹͎͓̯͈̬̫̳̰͉̮̬̞͕̹̞̝̪̗̼͎̜̝̹̩̺̱̳̣̳̳̾̃̐̅͌̾̒̎͗͗͐̋͐͂̌̎̋͛̀̎͂̑͛͛̀̀̑̌͒̅̆͘͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̥̪͍̘͚̮̥̞̺͓̱͉͉̗̮̥̣͕͔̯͕̣̤̫̳̦̼̰̲̙̟̘̟͉̻̗̫̲͔̮̥̫̜̭̥͙̗̞̻͖̹͈̮͕̞͎̮̰̳̭̬͙̯̲̰͕̜̠̤̯̠͓̪̫̮̺͚͇̼̥̝̬̬͓̮̹͉͈̗̯̙͙̬̲̤͓̥̙̣̤̭̘̰̳͔̝̝͎̩̳̖͚̖͙͖̝̼̘̬̩͉̮͍̰̯̗̜̞̦̠̪̯̣̙̩̰͍̟̪̩̮̝͖̥͍̯̘͙̯͉̰̦͉̤̥͖̟̺͙̞̼̻͇͖̮̦̠̯̜̲̹̞̝̇͌̈́̈́̄̊͋̅̍̍̄͑̆́́̓̌̽͆͆͋̃̒̓̏̃̊̾͊͆̃̿͗͐̓̌̏́̽̉͊͆̓̈̑̓̄̐͐̈́̑̎̊̇̅̂́́̀̇̋̃́̅̒̈́̔̾̂̔͛̿͒͒̄̂͌̽̔̑̎̾̅͌̉̑̿̈́̀̍̒͐͛̔̿̌̿̐̍̇̽̽͂̐̔̊̀̑̌̈́̔́̿̈̏̉͗̆̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̵̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̰̰̦̫͇̞͔̘̼͍̜̗͎̙̬͓̦̩͙͇̙̦̤͍̯̳̱̭̳̯̲̘̯͈̘̳̙̹̱͕̩̟̯̲̯̬͉̹͈͍̝͖̣̼̯͖̦̖̜̦̼̹̝̼̜͓̮̰̜͍̞͙̯̖̯̝̥͓͍̦̱̯̯͉̦̘̝͆̄̈́̎͆̾̐̊͂́͂͛̈́̒͒̇̍͋̋̄̂̾́̈́̈́̒͊͛̒̏̇̄̌͛͊͐̈́̀̓̓̏͒̈̎͆̀̔̃͑͊̎̀͒̆̅̽̆̔̔͆́̌̇̔͗̌͆͒͒͆̎́̈́́̽̈́̿͒̎͛͆͂̏̐̄̒̓̈́͊̂͆̌̇̈́͂́̈́̈́̀͂͒̃̒͐̑̄̈̔́̍̅̋̌̋̈́͌͗̆̓̆̈̓͛̿̍̀̏͂̒͒̈̒́͛̓́̆͂̾̈́̒̿̅̂͑̅̂͂̒͂̽͆̔̒͑͌͊̌̐̔̈̍̿̃̀̑̃̇̒͑̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̧̛̛̛̛̠̘̺͚̖̬̺͍͙͙̰̲̰͛̆͆͛̏̍͛͛̈́̉̽̑̔̂́̎̈̊̓̾̾̿̑̏͑͒̌̔̌͆͐̊͌͌̃̓̏̏͛̃̒̋̃̽̄̓̄̔̈́̏̽̃̈͒͑͆̀͊͑̆̎̏̈̈͂̾̋̋̇̎̓̑͌͑͊͒͋̋͗̃̎̅̈́̽̽͊̒͆̅̀̔̏̿̒̿̓̎́̽̃̆̅́̅̂̿͐̏͊̍̓̔͆̍́͐̂͆͂͂̈́̍̑̂̀̀͑͒̓̇͐́̆͌̍́̈́̎̎̈́͌̀̑̅̉͆̎̔͆͗̔̄̋̊̈́̓̎̐́̋̏̐̏̊̓̀̈́͐̿͋̈͒̓̀́̿̿͊̒͛̃̽̏̍͂̒̔͊͌̾̈́̂͛̍̏͆̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅn̸̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̞̙͔̙̳͖̟̜̖̙͉͓̺̳̭̖̱̝̱̙͖̟̗̩̺̘̣̖͙̤̥̗̣̖͖͙̳͚͇̳̻͇̤̰̙̼̦͚͓̺͉͙͉͕͓̟̭̩̰̙̱̟͕͕͙̤̙͚͓̝̯̺̖̺͕̻͚͙̹̝͍͓̖̱̻͔͇̤͉̼̬̬̗̺͔̗̱̰̗͓̠̞̘͚̞͓̲͚̲̼̝͈̳̠͕̟̭͚͈̳̫̱̳̹͔̯̝͖͙̖̖̘̯̫̬͖͕̲̮̺͍̝̳͙̪̤̙̩̣̟̲̖̳̭̘̙̳̬̜̼̖̬͔̥̭̙̻̞̲̥̙̳͖̘̗̰̤̬̤̖̫̦̯͎̲͇͚̯̞͙̜̫͇̪̣̠̠̖̜͔̭̞̪̹̯̟̥͕̤̻͕͚͓̙̯͓͓̬̳̥̖̟̤̹̬̠̙̘̮̹̤̩̫̣̻̲̣͙͙̪̻̟̰̖͕̳͚̣̩͍̟̣͓̣̝̤̱̹̝͂͑́̍͒̈́͑̎̒͊̀͊͛̊̽̐̐͐͋̋̃̀̾̔̍̌̂̌͋̅̐͑͛̈́͗͐̌̊̋̂̿̾̇͌̐̒͒͗̄̎͐̓́̒̀̐͑̒̇̍͛̓͒̓̓̿̇̀̔̒͂͌͛́̐́͛́̽̾̈̅̆̄̇̋͛̊̈̿̑̓́͑́̊́̈́͐̆͛̃͒͑̅̈́͐͆͊̽̂̔̌̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̦̤̬̲̹̜̞͓̘͔̦̰̳̪̟̹͚̫̯̤͉͖͕̹̜͙̙̝͇̘̖̖̭̜̥̯̣̞͉̺̲̲̬̤͔̮̩̖̻͓̙͔̻̪̜̺̖̦̼̱͈͕̟̪͍̻̪̅͂̈́́͋̍̎͛͑̈́͌̋̿̀̋̾͒͒̓̌̉̌̉̀̂̿̾̃̽̈́̅̾̓̈̂̔̈̐̒̓̈̋̈́͊̈́͛̌͂̈́̍̄͛́̈́̇̀̀̾͊͗̓̇̃͂͌͆̾͆̋͋́͐͛͆̽̒́̈́̍̂̋́̑̓̀̓̋̐̽̀̇̆͒̌̓̂͊͂͆̎͑͋̅̾̽̿̎̐̈̏̅̌̍̋͗͋̃̀̔̀͛̿̐̆̀̒͆̏̋͊͛̈́͆͆̊̐̔͗͌̊̀͐̋̐̈́̀̈́͑̓͊̄̇̈́͊̏͆̎̉̄̆̇̎̋̀͒̐̔͋̅̉̓̿͐̃̇̑͑̽͛̇̑̈́̒̈́͊͋͌̈́͐̆̊̽͗̂͛̇͌͂̋̊̀̑͌̇̾̏̑̊̓̑̃̎̒̌͗͗̀̈́̀͐̂̍͂̔̍͛̊̆̎̈́̄̀́͗̀́̄͋̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̨̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̯̯̲̰̪̹̲̜͓̱̪̥̩̠̞͔̣̯͇͉͕͚͔͚̲̬̫͚̟̖̞͉̦̪̪͓̲͛͒͒͋̄̈́͒̔̈́̌̓̿̍̈́͊̏̄̎̌̀̒̂̿͌̈́̆̓͑̏̾̅̔̀̀̓̒͌̿͌̐͆͐̃̋̿̉̓̽̽͂̓͌̑͑̈́̒̑͂͂́̊̈́̔͆̈́̈̐̊̒́̍̈̀̈̈͊̌̓͋͒̃͐̉͑̀̈́̄̿̐͗̍͊̈́̔̀̌́̓̈́̀͐̈́̊̋̓̒̍̄̀͐̍̄̅́̀̽̄̀̔̇̓̾̎̓́̏̾̿̋̈́͌̈̍̎͌͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅơ̵̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̛̛͖̱͉͙̠̠͉͚̪̖̭̻͉͕̜̞̗̦͇͎̭̮̣̻̝̠͔͈̟̬̹͖̣̝͇͕̯͎͙̹͎̯̙̦̝̭̩̠̞̭͓͇̞̱̗̩̥̰̮̪̭͈̮̘̝̦̭̥̘͙̱̣͙̘̝͔̩̫̭͍̟̰̯̩̳͈̼̘̮̠̭̳͚̞͚̤͎͉͇̭̮̮͇̰͈͔̣͕̟̣͉̫͍̦̪̫͈̼̹̥̟̬̲̜̻͍͎̪̪̞̳̠̲̠̜̞̟͙̱͍̲̦̬̺̙̮͔̩͖̘̳̦̖͓̙̻̪̥̝͔̻̔̉̏͂͛̔̆͐̆̈͌̏̈̄͒̃̊̅͂̌̈̌̌͑̌̔̔̉̽͑͒̅͆̎̇̀̉̌̄͆͆̈́̔͋́̏͐́̍͂͛́̽̔̓̾̀̅̊̂̑̓͂̀̿̒̏͆̀́̅͆͂̓͛͆̓́̀̋̊̄̃̾̽͑͌̀̏͛̾͐̈̋͒͊͆͗͛͑͋̑͑͋̒̈́̂͆̀̎̃̾̓̽͂̈́̊͂́͌̌̾͐̍̅̓͒͗̽͂͋̑͆̐̿̃̌̐̓̈̑̌͐̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḟ̷̧̧̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̛̰̲̞̗̩͓͓̩͎̰̼͙̜̪͕̘̩͇̬̙̦̺̱̳̙̤̣͔̲̲̣͚̰̹͎̭̻̼̪͈͚̘̙̜̥̺͈̫̞͙̣͖͇͈̫͕̪͈̫̩̳͚̩̩͙̯̦̟̣̩̥̤̺̞̼̳͓̮̪̝̲̼̥̠͓̭̭͕̺̬͖͍̗̪͕͙͍̘̲̞͎͎̮̖̺̪͓̺̺͍̅̌͆̈́̈̔̀͛̑̋̄̔͊͗̈́͒̈́́̏͌̽̾̂̆͛̈́́̇̓̀͐̒̓͌̾̾͑̌͂̏̾́̂͋͊́̌̎̐̀̾̏̔͒̅͆̔̉̈́̄̈́̑̉̔̈́̀̀̔̌̍̒̈́͒̍̿͆̈́͆̓̇̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̛̜̣̙̬͍̟̲͖͈͍͇̻͓̭͍̳̭̣͔̦͖̞̲̤͎̥̦̹̖͛́̒͊̒͐͊̀̅̎͗͌̆̓̈́̽͆̿̐͆̔̋̆͑̈̒͗̓̈́̎̌̇̄̍̌̈̿̏̊́̀̅́̅́̌̍̍͐̈́̍̄͋̎͑͛̍̾̈́̑̓͊̀̊̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͠ͅļ̸̧̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛͚͓̱̜͚̹̙̞͇̹̤͙͔͇͍͕̞̜̜̙͖̱̞̺̹̦̝̰͔̲̘̫̘̬̝̳̪̪̖̝̫̹̼̫̘͇͖͙͓͖̝̥̜̰̭̫͈͕̬̖̪̱̖͎̞̬̆͂̇͊͛̊̽̄̅͛͛̾̅̃̾͂̅͛̄͒̍̐̑͒̂̾̑̂̀͆̐̇͒̌̎̈̈́͑̅͂́͊̑̎̔̾̀̀̿̇͒̒̒̒̅̓͊͑̃̉͑̈̒͗̓̆̂̐̍̉̓̈́̈̀̈́̇͂͑̋̐́͛͆͌̐̔͛̏̇̓̆͂̄̐́͊̔͐̆̇̾͗̓͆̓̒̔̉̂̾́̌͗̐͗̄͛̀͐͆̏͐̄̈́͊́̾̈́̉̓̂̑̃̂͛̒̈́͗́͂̅̽͊̅̈̅̿͛͌̍̋̋̀̋̏͊̃̎̋̓̒̈́͊̈́̽̌͑̒̀͐̉͒̋̀̏́͛̄̾̒̇́͂͊̀̇̓̈́̏̑̑̄̀͆͐̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̴̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̡̨͕̖̙̙̳̥̬̲̦̰̜̜̲̗͈̝̜͖̗͓͎̗͕͖̰͓̳̭̟̰̭͙̭͉̜͕̻͙̙͖̪͎̹̥̲̗̰̣͕͇̲͎̲̠̗̖̰͉͎̜̖͈̰̫̬̩̺̼̭̫͓̩̳̥̲̟͙̪̲̞̝̩̹͈̥͚̭͈̻͉̺̠̩̥̼̭̪̳͔̥̘̦̖̣̳̫̻̪̪̳̪̘̗͔̙̘̗̥̲̼̫͈̻̖̬͖̳̞͓͈̞͈̩͖̗̦͖̺̺̹͓̤̭͉̝̦̟̘̼̬̹̞̝̟̲̮̲̯̱̣͇̬͎̟̝͙͍̯̳̺̱͉̤͕̺̭̺̹̗̜̖̻̱͕̘̟̗̻̯͕̦̗̙̪̝͔͉͈͕͉̖̰͖͚̫̠͋̂̀̊̽̑͌̃̈́̃̋̄͛̍͌̒̋̈́̇̍̈́̓̉͊͗̍̿̊̃͒̋̈́̇̈́͋͛͌͌̀́̇̓̈́̍͐̿̃̆́͊̎͑́̉̆̀̋̒̓͌̾̑͊̔̈́́̅̈̎͗͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅw̴̨̛̛̛̛̤̻̤̪̭͔͚̦̤̟̞̄̐͌́̃́͑̓̑͊̃͊̃͗̅͌̈̀́̈́̓̅̍̃̏͌̐͑͐͆̒̓͑́͒̇̎̌̄̐͂́̈̐̓̌̐̔̄̆̃̎̑̊̈́̌̾̓̀͂̈͂̌̾̈̈̉̍̾͐͆̑̊̈̈́͗̇̾̾̽͊͂́̔̋̎͋̃̉̽͛̉̇͂̓̍́͋͆́̍̿̓̓͑͆͋̄̀̌̃̓̒̃̈́̊͒̽̎͗̇̾͆͐̈́̽͑͂͛̒̊͗́͋̍̌́͆̈́̇̂̎̒͑̿̏̈́̏̄͒̓̒͂͊́͑̇̎̓̄́̀̌̉͂̍̉̋̆̀̏̀͊̈́̑̒̉̓̎̎͂̋́͒̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ḝ̷̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̩̪͓̞͖͙̪̤̥̱̖̞̥̣͉̜̜͚̱̼̯̱͍̰̗̣̻͚̝̰͎̲͇̠̣̪̖̫̱̤̟͔̖̯̣̹̮̜̲̝̮̬̲͍̘̲̗͖̪͎̻͓͉̺̩͉͈̖͍̯̲̝̻̟̬͈͉͓̳̼͚͚͎̞̝͇̹̼̱̝̣̪̩̱̭͕̝̘̦͇̟̱͓͉̼̮̼͍̰̘͉̥̙̠̼͕̲̳͔̯͚̜͍̜͙̪̻̘̠̠͓̙̖͍͕͎̮̘̦͇̝̩̦̺̰͇͉͖̫̹̞̳̦̙̬͚̭̙̤̱̠͔͓̠̭͎̗̪̭͙̮̣͚̦͍̲̭̦̲̞̲͇͎̮̗̠͔̜͎̘͙̝̭̗̠̠̭̩̺̻̜̻̫̼̻͙̝͓͓̩̗͚̙̯̻͇͔͔̱̞̠̺̜̳͍̻̖̪̰͍̘̞̜̞̠͕̠̰̘̰̤͈̬͎͖͓͚̫̪̞͈̳̐̒͂͒̀͊͂̐͐́̈͒̏̌̋̓̆̆̅̓̆͌͆͋̏̉̈́̎̍͗̋͂̋͛̊̍̓̔͂͑̎͋͂̏̂̿̇́̌́͋̏̇̐̄̈́͆͛̄͊̈̇̿̏̓̔̆̋́́̂̆͋̎͒͒̌̂̔̈́́̈́͋̈͗́̒̒͆̅͒͆̽̈́̑̇̋͂̔̎̇̽͆̃̈̓̈́̈́͂̄͐̓́͑͛̍̊̓̀͒͆͂͂̈́̿͂̏͛͆͑͊̏̐̅͌͂̽̔͒̊̎̑̆̿̊̏̊̈̒̽̀̒̽͋̈́͂̈́́͂̀̈́́͆͋͗́̆̾̎́̾͂͑̏͌̌̉̉̈́̋͋̆̓̾̇̎̏̎̂̊̀̾͑̓̿̈́̌̐̋̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̷̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̟̜̳̠̱̫̤̫̜̟̠̪̭̣̝͔̮̗̥̙̼͈̖̳͙̞͈͕̻͎̺͎͖̮̥̹̘͙͇̱͉͙̜̖̘͇̫̼̼̫̞̠͇͇̱̯̹̳͓̗̯͔͇͔̩̫̙̗̹̰͙̱͉͈͍͙̳͓̞͕̦̪̞̻̠̟͚̘̣͕͖̪̫̟̘̫̙̙̩̞͇͚͚̹͉̜̠̦̲̬̭͇̜̹͇̦̭͙̯̰̩̳̼̝̦̰̹̜̭̗̣̙̩̼̹̰̞͕͔͓̻͚̺̯͖͖̣͖̥̭̥̬͍̖̘̘͖̬̟̱͉̗͇̦͕̲̖͉̖͈̻͚̺͈͚͔͔̩̭̞͈͕͉͚̦͍̩̜͚̱͙͈̘͕͉̭̖̖̣̩̠̮̝͈̖̥̯̳͈̝̤̯̗̠̻̰͇͕͖̩̗̖̥̪͙̝̠͚̼̙̣̺̬͚͈̭̯̭̼̘̽̑͑͐̔̒̎̉̆̏̋̒̀̇͛̏́̆́́͛͊̊̍̍̎̉̋̒̓͌̉̍̑̈́̿͒̋̉͛̇͌̔̉̈́̊̇̿͌̓̆̄͆͋͒̈́̇̈̆͛͐̿̈́̍̒̊͗͂̃̀͌̓͗̍̌̉̈́̆͐́͂̂̔̏̂̏̑͌̈̏͊̓̇͋͗̄̽͋́̅́͐̈́̉̋̉̊̔̀͛̎͌͒̽͊̒̆́̄̈̽̑̅͌͊́͑̒̾̂́̊̊́͗̏͒͐̄̆̿̃̀̔̏̅͑͌̎̓̔̒̉̀͗͑̾̀̄͋̋̌͛͑͗̄́̈́̄͒̑̈́͂̒̊͗̓͗͐́̄̈́̀̏͌͋͗̄̃̈́̾͒͗̃̓̄̉͒̃̌̅͆́͐̂̎̑̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛͈͈̞̱̲̱̼͖͇͙̮̺̰̗͇̖̤͖̮͔̪͓̬͕̠͚̰̯̺̮͔̳̥̞͎̱̩͎͚͎̫̱͉̫̞̗͍̘̥̯̫̯̘͈̬̼͇͍̤̯͈̦̥̙̦͔͒̀͌͋̎̂̏̓̐̀̈͒̅̇̉̈͋̌͛͂̎̆̂͐̉͋̄͊͂̿̐̎̈́̄̄͐̋̊̋̏̇̔́͌̃̇̋̀̉̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅĺ̸̨̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̠̥̣̗̻̳̹̟̗̠̞̰̤͚̳͕̟̠͍̳͚̬̫̣̱̰̳͖̖̝͙͍͖̪̥͇̺̗̬̻͙̱̜͕̥̟̱͚͚̫͕͎͚̣̻͚͙͇̘͇̰̭̝̰̣̼̟̗̠̱̟̬͚̱̜̙͎͙̣̣͈͚͙̳̱̮͓̗̭̯͔͔̻̼̹͈̝̲͔̝̺̞̲̙̫̰͙̞̺̭͉͔̫̹̟̜̠͇̙̝̩͕̖̗̰̲͍͈͖̯̣͓̱̞͎̬͙̪̪̦͖͔̘̲̮̟͉̯̹̝̗͖̫̲͎̬̖̯̦́́̈̊̏̎̆̽̍͆̊̅̄̂́̎͊̿̃̀͐̂̂̓͂̂͛͋͂̊̊̃̄͗̐̄̌͐̏̎̍̾͂̊̈̌̄̄̀̏̊͌̎̔̈͛̓̑͌̀̋̅́̋͐̓̈́̎̈̌͆̈́̃̃̊̊̀͑̉̈̓̆̓͒̇̎̓͐͊̏͋͊͗̋̅͐͆̎̀͊̇̊̑͂̔͆̉́̀͌̉͆̓̀̐͂̋̋̈́̐͆̔̅̓̓͐̓̍̉̅͆͐̀̾̏̿́͛̃͒͐̃̈́͂͊̒̿̇̒̾̌̽̇͊̏̅́̐̇̈́̑̈́̂̓͐̾͐́̽̑̐̌́͛͋͗͛̾̉͛̈́̅̓̂̊͂̋̇͛̓́̊̈́́̊̽̋́̈̾̿̿̽͂̋͆̽́̏̾̐̌̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̶̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̦͔͓͉͓̱͍͈͉̞͇̰̘͕̰̙̹̲̼͙̥͕̭̟̖̻̟̼̭͓̟̳̻̫͙̝͈̼͚̯̱̯̠̳̬̙̤͉̹̗͔̖̭̮̖̥̲̝̯͚̺̰͚̮̲͍̼̹̳̝̱̳̺͎͈̳̰̗̘͈̯͎̹͖̯̭̙͉̻͇͙͙̳̹̺̜̘̗̯̪̻̞͎̟͇̭̞̜͎̣̘͔̣̤̜͓̦̠̹̘̖̻̝̜͕̳͔͓̝̰̭̭͎̾̆̀͆͋̂̏͋̅̅́́̉̃̄̽͂͋͛̅̂͌̑̐͆͌̊̏͐̿̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅv̵̨̛̠̬͕̹̗̰̮̯͕̄̎̀̎́̀͆̓͊̀̓̊̍̌̌̅̆̓̌͗̍͋̅́̐̐̊̋͗͆̓̈́͒̒͂̾̔̄̑̚͘͠͠͝͝͠͠ë̸̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͎̺̞̪͎͚̬̟̦̤̥̻̞͍̥̗̬͚̘̗̣̝̣̹͍͗͂̀͋̾̓̍̉̌͌͆͌̇̿̋̀͊̏̓̇́̐̀̈́̿͆́́̈̌̾̂̈̊̿̐͛̽̅̏́̓̐̏̒͂̎̾̉̍̏̂͂̆̑̊͗̄͒̀͊̌̐͗̌̎͗̃̀͊̈́͌̑͐̓̀̊̓̓̑͑̒̀̄͒̒̽̿̽̿͗͑̆͆͋̉̌̄̉͋̒̽́̏͌̄͛̉̎̀͐͛̉̓͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅl̶̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̧̢͖̜̫̭̻̗̣̪͉͉̗̬͈͖̬͚̰͙̗͈̬̜̫̟̰̖̠̹̝͇̭̻̟̯̭̦͍͙̲͎̜̞̣̙͕̹̤͍͚̥̙͎̖͉̹̮͍̠͇̣̲̰̳͎̝͔̖̥̝̗̞̪̝̘̣̖̗̬̜̯̠̠͇̥͚̦̘̰̩̣̫̯͍̠̠͙̫̥͎̦̦͉̭͉̳̠̟̻̰̹̩̲̫̜̘̘͉̺̥̺̜̣͈͉̩̱̫̙͙̳͓̜͚͇̫̤̜̜̰̝̘̳͔̮̣̦̱͈̘̤̪͇̙̪̪͕͙̙͉̜̝̺̤͍̥͇̟̱̩̳̞͓̥͇͔̼̹̠̳̟̱͎̹͚̼̣͔͈̱͖͇̣̻̮̝͕̝̤͈̿͑̊͗͛̋̏̈́͆̈̏̓̿̓̐̀͛̾̍̈̂̍͊̇̇̈́̒̓͆̇̓̈̉̅͛̋̈́̂͒̀̃̃̃̀͒̅͒̓͑̊̓̉͂͛̎̏̅͗̀̈́̉̿͂̊̄̇́̓̀͐̈̈́͐̒͒̑̃̓̅͗̈́̀̓̓̉̾̎̒̏̾͑̉̔̏͆̈́̐̈́͐̔̋͂̎͛̀̀̈́͐̌̋̔̑̏̄̿́̌̽̊̂͆͆͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̡̛̝̤͈̱̺͉̱͉̥̬͚̙̝̺̠͎͉̝̦͍̞͈̝͇̪̤̻̞̝̱̠̖̠̪̲̮͙͓̭̤̖͔̮̳̭̯̟̜̭̭̬͎͍̬̥̟͖̤͕̟͇͕̥͉̦̺̰̘͈͚̖̺̞̩̝̗̘̩͎̰͓̲̭̝̟̪̟͉̰̯̲̪̠̟͖̤̭͈̦̤͎̰̪̟͖͇̼̙̳̻̙̝̣͇̻̯̥̘͇̟̹̺̙͇̙̲̩̠͇̹̳͈̖͍̫̙̭͎̬̹̙̻͙̭̭͖̜̣͍̙̝̜͍͍͎̪͍͔̫͙̦̹̬̳̺̼̤̖̘͙̳͓͉̖͈͉̗͎̘͇͓̙͔̬͉̱͕̖̤͖̼̩̦̘̲̜̖͍͚̼͙͎̥̲̩̦͇̩͍̫̯͚̖̝̟̺̝͍̆͐̍̿̎̈̋͆̒̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̷̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̜̖̹̪͔͇̹̲̘̟͎͉̜͈̬̰̮͕͓̺̥͙̲̮̣͈͍̮̖̖̠̳̥̫̱͍̬̙̻̙̜͖̘͕͈͈̜̣̱̼̠̭͙̺̳͎͍̲̪͇̗̪̺̓̎͌͆̅̐̓̃̏͛̂͛͒͒̒͑͌́̓̊̓̌̽̽̌̑͂̀͆̅̈́̔̀͛̽̉̎̈́̄̇̄̄́́͂̆́̔͒̾̏̓̓̄̊̍̌̋̏̊͑͐̑̇̃̇̍͛̿̌͌̉͛͛̊̂̀̊̒͑̀̀́̿́̄͛̏̑̀̒̈́̋̔͊̊̐̏̓̎͌̃͌̊͐̅̂̐̌̑̾̀͛͑̒̃̎̔̒̅̈́̎̀͆̊̏̍́̌̊̈́͑̉̋̀͐͆̓̓̓̍͊̑̓̔̑͑̉̍̿̍̌͊̉͛̽̑̐̄͋͆̓͗͛̏̊͗̅̃̀̿̈́̽̈̽̎̒͌͑̋́̾͐̅͆̅̽̈́͋̉̉̽͋̍̀̀̐̑͊͆̽̈̈̈̂͆̓̓͗̓̓͆̿̿̅̒̍̈͐̒̇̄̍̈́̑̋̃̋̂̀̀̏̾̇̑̀̾̏̑̽̓͛̂̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅų̷̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̛̳͚͖̤̲͙͕͇͚̥͙̲̼̟̜̟̟͙̯̘̻̬̤̩̻̮̞̤̼̗̭̘͇̻͕̲̺͚͍͓̰̼͕̘͈͍̬͉͍͚͔̲̳̹͔̯͙͕̮̪͍̱̠̤̻͕͖̥͓͕̘̬̘̘̟͓̰̮͚̟̳̙̜̱̫͓͍̰̼̭͖͍͈̩̻̟͓̹̲̲͔̼̬͇̳̮̺̯̙͖͍̂̈́̊̿̑̉̄̌̉̄̈͊͂̑͛̈́̉̓̊̓̅̏̈͗͋̋̽͂̾͛͋͆̑̃̑̅̊́̄̃̿͗́̇̃̌̾̓͒̿̍̀̅̏̓̃͛͒̿̓͛͂̀̿͐̑̉͌͗̌͑͂́̈́͆̓̈́̽̎͆͆͐̃͂͋̿̀͒̾̋̂̿̑̂͛͆̇̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̹̠͉̗͍͇̥̥̜̩̫̩̣̳̰͕̯̹̗̳͔̞̭̗͎̫̫͉̯̩̟͚̜̳̪͍̩̞͔̙̱̠̙̺̼̬̳͔̬̙͇͓̫͓̩̑̄̈̉̒͑̽̀̓̀́͛̓̅͐̂̉͂̃̎̏̒͌͌̾̐͐͊̀̆̓̌͐̏̇̈́̔͌́́͐̓͗̀̈̾͐̃̄̐̏̓̿̓̇̊̎̄̆̽̑͆̄̒̈̄̈́̒̀̀̋̈̓̈́̈̏̽̐͒̆͌͋̏͐̈́̆̊̂̑̃͆̉̃̂̂̊̋͛̉̈͂̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̴̡̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛͍̙̜̤̳̼͇̟̜̭̟̬͇̥͙͔̯̤̰̱̥̬͈̱͓̙̭̳͉̰͉͔̥̟̘̘̖͔̻̦͔̬̦͖̲̻̺̪͈̼͇͍̺̣͍̺͍̰̯̱̤̮̼̰͎̲̩͔̬̼̳̦͓̹̪͙͕̣͈̦͎̥͕̊͗̇̍̈́̏̉̀̎͛̊̍͊̿́͑̋́̾̅̎̏̿͂̐̑̂͂͌͗̈̊̇͗̈́̂͋͑͆̾̎̾̑̎̆̽̊̇̓͆́́̊͗̀͋̓̅͛̀͐͂̆̑͂̓͗̃͐̋͛̑͊̀̀̏̏͑̄́́̍̑̓̊̓͆̆̀́̃̎̆̑́͒̀̎̍̐̇̃̈́̍̔͐̿̾̇̈́̉͑͂̉̆̐͊̈́͗̽̒̀̊͐͋̒̽̃̈́͐̓̂͑̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ư̶̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̡̺̤͓̞͓͍̙̳͖͎͕̳̺̱̼̜̝̖̹͔͖̲̦̞̠̩͖̹̜͚̝͚͇̪̳̜̮͔̰̦̩̟̣͇͔̙͈͚͇̼̼̰̖̬̫͎̟̯̲̹̘̗̘̱͚̼͔̣̤̠͍̠͙͙̳̜̼͎͖͇̩̥͍̥͔̱̩̪͖̞͓̣͇͖̻̥͓͎̬͇͇͕̦̰͍̫͖̬̥̞͚̻̯̞͖̗̍̋͂̾͌̏̽͊̃̿̄͑̈̓̏͊̂͌̑̅̄̈́̄̂̏͒̒̎̑͋̅̉̾͊̅́͗͗̂̑̏̒͋̃́̈͊̃̐͑̿̿̀͊̂͊͗̏̀͛̈́̄̿̃̈́͆̓͐͐͆̏̍͗̀͑̃̒̈́̽͑̒͆́̍̑̄̇̅͊̿͋̈̍͋͊̀̈́͐͊̎̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅm̸̡̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̼͇̻̱̩̫̝͉̖̠̭͙͚̰̗̦͔̞̙̳̞̰̙͔̙͍͈̟͍̻̳̞̘̹͙̘̠̜̞͍̞̱̱̘̗͓̤̠̖̝̭̬̭̰͈̹̤̝̫̖̳̥͖̰̜̹̘̙̺͔̥̜̖͔͖͎͍͙̮̝̮̻̻̪̩̮͍͖̳͈̝͍͍͔͙̹͇̫̹͎̜̻̩̦̺̩̣̱̦̠̩͉͈͙̠̙͔̻̲̠̔́̽̆̒͐̈́̊̏̋͐́́͗͗̋̄̂̀̄̓̃͋͂̐͌͐͊̎̎̏̄͋̀͛͆̃̍̇́͛͑̏̅̀͗͗̏͒̓̑͛̀̾̎͂̍͑̄̾̈́̐̈́̽̔̾̒͂̀̃̓̏̉̓̅̾͂̀́͋̋̏́̓̄̏̽̂̏̌͂̌̀͗̏͂̄̅̽̓̅̒̿̋̊̐̏̄̽͒̽̏͋̈́̏̾̿̍̉̇̔̎̽̇̏̓̅̿̈́̅̉͒̀͌́̎̃̊̿̅͑̀̿̑̐̊͌͐̓͋̆͊͗̓̀̏̋̉̈̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅą̸̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̼̻̣͚̘̳͇̟̩̮̬̩̹̩̜̜̳͚̘͙̝̮̣̫͉̩̻͔̱͓͇̜͉͇͇͎̥͖̼̪͈̥͉̘̹̻̮̦̩̠̗̟̝͎̫̮̹̙͕̤̘̼̹̠͉̪̏̀̐͂̅̐͒̅̉̎͑͊̊̽̋̏̂́͌̈́̈͑̀̔̓̂̈͛́͂̂̃̅̿̓͂̆̔́̅̆̽̑̉̏͊̽̂̓͆̋͗̾̿͛̈́̐̾̽̓̓̐̂̍͌͌̊̑͛̏̓̀̅́͒͌̔́͑͆͒̌͗̽̓̇̇̈́̊͋̅̃͆͐̏̓̆̉̽̑́̄̒͐͐̌͆̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅǹ̴̡̧̧̨̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̯̲͖̖̩͚̭̰̝̟͖̼͔͔͔̼̬͍͍̞̺͍̬̺̳̺͖̦̲͕̹̠̻̲͖̤̠͖̺͔̜͎͈̹̼̠͖̥̜̲̘̖͕̩̬̭̘͉̳̩̞̬͖͚̲̻̪͚̲̟̰̳̻̺̘͔̯͙̰͈͖͓̳̥͔̥̯͚͖̮̭̮̣͍̥̦̤͕̱̟͉̺͙̯̩̗̮͔̰̙͉̣̞̫̫̝̻̩̫̜̜͎̦̘̤͇̼͈͙̫̯̤̥̘̖̺̞͕̫̗̜̜̩̘̞̯̯̖͇̭̪̙̱̭̪̺̻̠͖̻̖̘͍̳̣̼͚͈̫̪̣̼̭̰̤̭̤͇̖̯̹̦͎͙̞͔̲̠͚͎̰͈̩͉͉̻͔̳͓̰̭͓͍̖̠̮̳̭̯̣̱̗̺̹̝̳͈̘̬̱̟̞̠̜̣̘̥̩͔̲̹͙̭͚̟̺͉̱̻̮͍̭͍͎̻͙͈̟̪͇̌̅̏̈́̃͋̃̏̄̽̒̾̈́̀̉̂̑̋̉͆͊̽̅̉́́͆͐́̌̽͆͊͌͑͛̈̓̑̉̽͛̒͐͑̋͌̍̂̈̽̀͆̃̈́̃̋͊͗̉̂̆̆̃̓̉͗̇͑̀̿̈́́́͑̍͗̅̈͐̒̀̀̔͐̋̍̇͊̎͌̀̓̀̊͊͂͌̾̏̊̊͒̌̽̿͒̔̽͑̉̏̒̽̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̣̺̣̳̙̩͎̠͉̣̠͖̫̳̠̣̬̬̫̝̰̤̺̥̥̰͈̺͉̮̙̪̻̻͉̯̖͇̰̳̩͇̺̝̹̮̦͎̞̱̖͚̞̼̝̦̩̗̦̣̥̳̜͇̝̗̩̤̗͍̥̟̪͓̱͇̩̪̘̖͈̦͈̦̙̲͈̥̮̳̯̳̟̗͈̹͍̥̟̼͖͚̹̠̦̞̝̖̹͓͍̪̦̭̳̜̗̗͖̩̙̰̻̱̻̲̫̥̭͖̰̗͇̼̥̭͇̥͈͙͎̗̻͖̖̰̬̤̭̹̜̗̊̃̑̈́̿͛̐̉͑͑͆́͒̎͂͊̍̉̉̿̉̉̓̔̒̓̋̂̒̑̉̀̐͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅơ̵̡̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̛̛̺̥̤̹͇̥̱̬̪̺͇͕͚͕̯̻̪̘̬͔̖̰̙̙̯̙̖̩̣̟̹͚͇̭̙̘̥̘̠͚͈͎͔̯͉̭̰͉̠͙͇͍̬̭̭̜͈̭͇̞̗̻̰̫̥̙̦̰̙̙͔̭͙̠̼͚͔̮̟̖̮̦͉̜͕̘̲͕̫̠̗̝̲͙̦̝̤̩̠̙̼̬͎̘̖͕̞̦̲͈̭̞͉͓̬̩͕̖̪̞̈́́͌̂̀̉͆̓̌̌͆̉̈́̅̔̅͆̍͗̌͛̎͂̉̉̀̀̌̊́̿͂̈́͋̆̓̇̎̇͋͌̌̂̋̍͒̍̂̀̈͑͗̐͊͑̀̍̄̑̌̓̆̈́̊̓̆͒̉̔̄̀́͊͌̑́̋̆̐̃̅̐̒̄̍̿̎͗̿͂̎̃̔̅͋̂͂̑̈̊̅̏̃̃͂́̄̂̏͊͒̐̒̔̅̔̊̽̅̈́̀͋̌̾̅̐̎͑̈̓̈́̊̇̇͐̈́͐̈̉̾̎̈́̾̔̆̇̿̋̔̐͌͛͆̑̉̓̀̉̉̈́̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅf̶̨̨̛̛̛̛̦̖͉̣̩̬̱̫̫̗̳̥̻͚͍̳̗̰͉̰̫̗͕̟͖̳̤̜̖̘̹̗̺̱̳̪̼̀̉̈́͋͑͛̃̾̃̇̄͌͂̃̉͋̐̈́̄̆͋̈́̃͐̀̉́̅̄̈́̈́̆̄̆̒̔͑̑̒̋̀̓͌̏̓̿́͊̅͌̐͐̇̀͌̈̆̀̓͐̔̄͑̆͗̂̔̅͌͑̐̾̀͋̋̊̋̋͗̾̊̑͆͋̓̌̈̅̑͑̑͊͌̊̇̃̓̔̎̊̆̋̔̀̉̒̅̍̽̐̋͗́͒̎͌̽͊̌̓̿̇̋͐̏͆́̀̽̈́̐̓̓̀̌͋́̽̌̾͒̃̏͗̑̀̾̓́̓̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̧̛̛̛͎̘͉̲̖̲̲̹̘̣̰͓̺̲͓̥̞̼͈͎̘͍̥̗̰̪͂̀̈̒͐̑̀̒͗͆͗̌̈́̏͐̍̇̂̔̏̋͛̏͊̿̀́̃̊̽͒̈́̽̐͆̈́̉̏͌̋̽̈́͌͐͋̒̏̀͛̄̏̿̅̀̿̄͊͋̋̓̽̄́́͒̈́̈͐̈́̇̈̽́̉͗́̈́̄̇̊̈̕͘̚͘͝͝͝ͅͅs̴̨̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̖̥̣̯͓̻̩̰̗̜̜̯̗̬̮͔̞̙̟̥̜͉̺̙̬̝͚̥͍̬̟̰͍̝̤̘̯̫̬̱̲̠̭̪̼͓͍̣̖̱̫̫̻͈̺̲̙͈͙͍͖̻͎̰̮͎̝͈͙̣̺̲̰̠̫̦̤̝̖̪̗̜̼͓̖̭̘̜͖̘͓̮͇̪͖̲͓̙̗͎͍̫̲͓͓̔͂̈́̐̈͂̎̽̏̊̉̏̆͑͆̊͊̇́̆̓̽͌̿̿͐̉̒̍̈́́͗̅̍̌̿̓̂̂̎̑̾̇̽͐͂̿̇̉̇͋̿͌̀́͆̆̎̓͆͋̈́͌̅̊̆̈̒̌͛̉̆̿͆͛̈́̎͋̓̒͊̍͒̏̓̃̈́̇̍̊̍͊͂̈́͗̇̋̎͊͌̽̋̑͌̏̽̆̑̊̃́̓͂͒̉͋̈̎͒͆̓͑͌̌̐̿̅̈́̃̌̅̅̿̆͛̉̽̆̿͒͂̈́͗̈́̓́̈̓͗̈͌̄̀̎͛̌͊͌̈́͐̃̇̀͌̍͛͑̐̓̑̏̈̑̈́͋̈̎̌̊͒͆̄͐͌͌̀̈̌́͛͑̋̒̒͋̐́͊́̈́̀̈́͗̀́̈́̑̏̃̿̀͒̌̍̈́̓̓̈́͂͑̉͒̒̂̇̇͆͗͛̆̐̃̈́̌̈͌͋͐́̾̿̄͒́̊͋͒͐̉̉̌̂̈́̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̸̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̡͎̳̗̜̠̤̗̙̟͚̻͇̗̙̘̦̰̥̦̥̘̣͔̻͔͓̯͍͉̦̤͈̬̩͓̠̯̱͖̯̝̤̻̼̦̼̙̼͕̗͉͖͖̪̻̘̼̼͈͚̜͔̗͓̞͎̖͙̣̙̣͔͍͇͓̱̟̤͉̝̜̰͔̖͈̘̲̭͇͔̼͍̹͔͙̮͇̣̘̜͎͔̫̲̯̠̹̩͓͎̮̤̬̘̺̰͈̙̩̰̣͚̩̟̺̘̰̯͎̬̣͍̲͚̫̭̟̲͔̻̪̠̖͉͈͈͖̱̺̬̭̹̠͍͉̜̯̊̎̔͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̛̼̠͖̤̳̱̤̭̲͎̼̪̬̜̰̺͕͉͎̪̹̟̪͈͖͙̫͙̻̫̰͇̫̝̤̹̞͉̳̖̙͙͖͎̩̞̬̠̟̠̲̥̲͓̥͚̪͚̣͓͇͓͕͉̳͕͓̲̖̦̜̖̯͎̟̻͈̞̣̟͚̱̥̰̟̜̘̮̹̤͍̗̟͉̟̞̬̤̤̹̗̦̖͉͍̜̠̱͓̳͕͓̰̗̫̠̫͙͍͕̦̪̭͈̝͎̳̬͙̦̳̥͓̳͉̦̪̹̠̮̥͍̭̞̤̭̩̘͚̗͕̮̱͖͈͔̩̹͇̬̺͔̗͈̗̯̲̹͉̫̠͙̫͉̯̜̹̰͉̱̖͕͙̦̪̥̭̥̭̖͇̗̖͕͈͖̲͓̪̘̙̫͎̦̤̟̙̫͇̩̦̰̯̞̪͖̳͚̻͇̭͚̤͖̻̝͎͉̹̠͉̯̋̔̐̾̾̆͋̀̈́͋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̡̛̖̖̼̮̣̝̩̺̗̺͖̫̮̠̣͍̦̣͓̻̯̘̼̼͖̜͖͕̜͙̺͉̯͎̠͕͚̰̫̞͇̱̮̣̺̞̣̖̙̳̲̲̠̱̳̖͖̙̣̙̲̫̘̖͔̗̫̠͖̲̖͖̅͗͂͐̾̍̾͑̄̂̈́͒́̂̚͜͜͝ͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̢̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̛̫̬̞͈͕̼͈̩͍̞̬͈̱̣͉̰̤̟͈̠̙͚̱͕̖̰̞͓̰̱̙͉̥̬̬̮̮̩̖̝̦̝͉̭̺̠̼͍͈̝̠̹̰̰̺̠̘̼̜̗̯̝̗͙̠̯͕̳̬̱͍̥̯̙̖͍̙̣̰͔͈̳̯̟͇̤̜͚̮̮͇͔͎̠͉̖͉͙͖̜̲͕̣͓̙͔̦͖̭̬͉̪̘̤͙̤̝͙̥͕̱͓̯̞̗͓̳͇̫̻̞̲̭̥͗͛̽̑̀̀̉̇͛̐̏̎̋̓̇̉̂̂̓͗̎̅̀̈́͂̎͂́̑́͂͌̽͛̋̏͛̃̉͌͂̓́͊͐͒̾̿͐͑́̑̓̔̀̽̄͒́͐̆̋̅͑̑̆͊̿͗͒̄͊̆͆͒̃͋̋̄̓̂̒̆͋́̈̍͛͘͘̕͘͠͝ͅͅd̴̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛͕̫̤̬̣̪̘͉̲̪̺̪̺͚̙͍̫̣̟̖̜͓̹̟̗̺̼͔̮͖̹͕͖̯̬͈̘̤͖͕̖̻̤̠͍̙̩͓̯͓͖͚̯̣̜̩̳̣͉͓̞͇̗̙̤͇̝̼̥̦̣̪͙̱̤̦̹̜̺̦̰̞͓̥̗̹͈͔̲̠̫͈͙̜͎̯͇̹̹̱̘͕̞̯̮̫̱̦͓̪̦͚̣̫̹͇̟͎͖̗̠̺͓̗͇̱̪̟̘̘̪̭͍̼͖͎̰̙̮̫͇̣̯͇͔̭̙̞̮̟̻̱͈̱͇̖̖͔̼͔̻̗͎̤̫͍̜̜̼̬͉̫̱̩̯͎͙̤̟͚̥̦͕͈̬̘͍͚̤̦̟̭̰̺̬̭̟̟͍̤̥̩̼̼̩͚̫͇̤̖̟̘̠̲̪̹͍͖̭̥͎̟̘̹͈͉͔̩̺̟̻̻̟̗̝̠͚̟̮̘̠̦̯̬̙̮̯̘̞̜͍̞͉̦͕̘̤͖̙̩͈͔̼͓̦͊̄̔͌̾̓̄̐̀̐̌̎͐̇̑̽̎̐̓͊͐̀̄̔̊̾̌̐́͒̆̉̊́̑̀̎̈́̎̓͋̈́̆̽̈́̀͗̆̓̊̾͆̃̒͂̋͌́̅̅̏͐̊̅̓̃̓́̽̑͌͑̈́͂͛̀͗͂͋̀̀̽͗͐̑̀͆͂̒̉̿̈́́̈́̃̓̔̍͛̌͋͆́̒͊̂̓̀̃̔̋̇̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̲͖͖͎̱̟̱̠͎̦̰̰̦̲̰̯̠̜̘͎̫̝̳̫͓͖͈̬̥͓̬̬̹̙̲̬͈̤̗͔̲̰̣̹͔͖͔̱̦̺̟͍̟̱̖̗̘̩̙̝̼͉̘̬̠̳̣̭͇̪̳̝̰̬̝̫̤̱̯̤͚̱͍̱̗̰͉̖̱̣̫͙̞̻̖̫͍̞̞̤͍̦̟͔͖̖͇͖̰͍̜̬̰̳̭̞͈̦̱̗̝͚̪̏́͗̍͗̍̅͗͂́̋̄̒͆́̒̍̏́̑̽̀̃̑̓͑̏̂̽̾͒̔͊̉̏͊̍̍͊̄̋̓̈͂͛̍͆͛̿̈́̀́͂͋̈́̈͐̔̑̀̈̿̍͊̓̔̍̔͂̔̾̈́͂̆̈́̈̂̏́̆̊̄̎̈́̈́̇̓̊̽͗̉̇͐̍͗̽̎̋̐̑̂́́̽͑̈̅̈́̌͐̆̇͂͋̅̔̋̆̒̇̍͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̻͍̹͕̩̱͉̣̼̖͉͖̩̼̜̥̮̦̯͇̮̤̳̻̟͙̰͈͚̰̲̱̮͈̤͚̗̳̼̰̤̪͉̭̯̩͎̯͙̼̲̖̰͈̰͇̘̝̲̬̥̫͙̩̲̜̬̦̫̭̩͎͔̫͎̹͕͖͙̪̬̙̩̙̗͓͈̫̜̺̠̟̗̞̞̰̪̣̥̱͉̱̯̩͎̖͚͎̪͙̲͖̜̯̤͉̙͇̜̙̙͇͕͖̜͍̳͖̦̫͚͚̹̜̱̜͖͙̝̠͙̬̰̙̜̠̟̬̮̟̣̭̖̳̘̜͇͕̱̹̭͍̳̹̦̙̰̰̞̣̫͔͈̝̼͍̗̳̱͔̖̥̱̠̣̼̤̗̲̠͔̲͓͙̲̠͕̤̱͉̤͍͉̖̘͖͚̬͎̗̮̮̩̤͙̙̜͙͙̳̟̰̫̻͈͍̲͇̳̼̙͕̩̱̹̗̥̥͎͖̺͖̬̺͉̰͎̪͎̭͚̔̒́̾̒̂͋̾̀̆́̔̈̒̿̃́̈́̈́̊̆̃̆́̏̿̾̔̀̈́̐̎̀̒͌͌̿͂͋͂̓̀͊̍̌̄͊̍̀̔̅̑͑̃͂͛̽̉̍͌̆͋͐̀̓͒̑͗͊̂͊̓̀̑͛̿̏̓͛͋͛̓̽̈́͗̑̾̃̎̃̀́̋͛͌̉͌̍̐̅̎͂͌̾̋͊͑͑̀̈́͒̒̂̓̎́͆̇͑̂͂̔̉̊̄̔̂̇̊͛̈̑̆͊͌͗̆̀̑͗̆̐̅͋́̅͂̎̀̓͂̀̎͒͋̃̓̌͒͌͋̈̊̐̊̆̏̔̈́́̐̉͆̍́͊́̀͑̎͌̌̇͒̽͐̓̏̔̏͌͑̀̏̂̂̅̿͋̾̀̉̐̑͒̐̆́̅̔̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛͎̯̗͉͙̞̣̭̥̞̱͉̪̹̗͓̬͇͕̟̦̯̭̘̳͕̹͓̟̙̰̲̟̫̩͔͉͇̦̥̤̺̥̯̺̥͕̪͙̯̟̹̤̬̦̖̞̖͔̝̺̟̩͉̱̣͚͍͎͕̥̫̖̫̝̠͕̣̣̰͖̣͊̿͑͋͌́̊͐̔̂̃̈́͋͊̑̄͋͐͋͆̏̋͛͋͊̾̇̀̈̎͆͛́͛̈́̔̊̀̓͂̈́̆̏̍́̉͒͒̏̑́̃̏̓͛͆͂͌̊̂̉̏̏͛̑̈̍́͂̏́̊̉̑̍̍̀̓̇̒̈́͊̂͆͑̌́͌̂͋͊͊͋̽̉̌̑͛̾̈́̇̇̿̒̊̾̄̒̊͌̀͛̾̍̉͒͐̽̈́̏̍̽͌̈̀̅̐̃͑̓̉̏̓̌̍̂̓̈̉͐͒̉̔̂͆̀̓̐̈̉͊̆̑̅̿͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅờ̸̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͎̗̘̞͕̦͓̹͓͙̩̫̙̩̣̳̠͕̥̭̗̠͔̼̤͇̹̻̝̮̞̺̠̘̮͇̝̦̖͈͉̩̻̭̺͉̦͔̖̲̙̹͚̫͕̟̲̩͙̳̘̭͖͍̱̘̲͇̖͉̠͕̞̪̘̲̪̞̤̜͈̬͓̞̹̤̙̤̙̰̫̩͙̜̮͚̯̗̯̜̮̫̣̥̗͔͕̯̫͇͎̘̠̥̘̝̻̘̞̟͙͙͎͓̪̯̩͕͉̺͇̫̣͕̖̜͙̥̰̹̫̖͎̰̪̤̫̹͇̭̳̝̞͍̯̝̪͕̖̰̣̮͎̦̣͎͇̪̩̻̳̠̣̣̮̟̞̦̭̪͙̱̮̜̯̜̘̤̬̮͈͍̞̮͓̹̟͍̘̮̠̬̥̪͍͖̹̺̺̱̲͓̥͚̗̫̟͈̮̤̩̞͎̝͈̘͖̊̍̾̅̐̀̏̈͛͑̐̈̀͂̄̾͋̾̈́̋̑͐̓̌̇̈́̔͒̈́̈́̆̈́̀̀̑͋̉̈́̀̄̍̓̂̐͌̎̌̔͂̆̈͐̎̏̇̑̅̓̌́̏̌̽̈̐̈́̾̔̽͒̎͋̇͆̂̏͋̓̓͊͒̓̅͋́̂̽̉͛̔͊̎́̓̆͆̃͋͛̀͐̎͑̽͐͛̀́̃̔̅̋̀̎̃͋̉̎̒͋̍̿̔̄͆̈́́͌̇̒̈́̏́̇͐̈̎̃́͋̂̈̊̃͊̌̐̈́̎͊̄̑̅͒̐́̋̈́̽̅͑̅̆̌͑̈́́̾̓͗̆̂̅͗́̓̒̄̎̿́̍̈́̈̂͌̄̀̈́̏̆͊̌̿̈̔̒͆͐͋̂̓̈͆͒̀̅̽̉̐͗́̈́͗̐̽̀͊̿̑̈̅̓̇͗̂͛͒̀͛͌͛͋̋́̓̏͐̀̾̿̎͑̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǘ̶̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̨̡͚̱̼̻̬̼̭̦̞͙͚̞̥͙͖̖̳͉̝̯̙̮͓̯̖͈̜̪̭̩̫̹̤̹̩̟̙͖̙̣̼͙̖̫̻̹̝͖̫̻̲̣͕̺̠̠̻̪̳̞̜̹̱̩̤͓̲̘͕͉̦̼͔̭̖͙̤̣͎̞͔͕̲͓̦̞͇̣̹͚̥̹̰͈͓̝̙̼̩̯̬̪̝͍͇͚̯̹͍̲̺͇̙̗̳̟̠̹̲͙̻͓͔̰͙̝͚͎̜͇̰̯̖͔̗̲̘̫̺̘̲̺̙͖̯͔̣͇̮͎͎̳͇͉̝̯͎̣̤̯̹̟͚̜͔̮̼͎̙̮͚̻͉̮͍̯͔̙̬̻͚̲̱̜̘̮̳̙̣̘̻̘͊͂̏͆̍́̀̏̔̂̽̾̈́͒̾̅̈͛̈́͋͆̓͆̋̏́̒́͊͋̒̉̓̎̌̍͐̏̾͆̇̓͛̉̔̌̈́̍̓̂̑͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̤̺̲̫̗̲̘̭͓̻̭͈̰̣͎͍̰̘̯͍͇̤̫̖͈̹̙̘̺̻̦̖̜͎̝̩̭̘͖͈͙̻͕̤̼̬̼̞̻̫̠̣̠̫̳̣̗̦̯̬̗̰͚̙̺̣̻͇͉̗̩̗̭̹̭̼̤͙̤͙̯̹̜̙͕̮̭̥̯̟̣̳̙͙͔͉͍̤͇̯̾̏̒͊́̀̊̌̂̿̈̀́͆̊̀̃̅̽̆̂̍̄̓͂͗̋͛͂͗̋̒͒͂͆͑̊͌̽̓̆̋͒̾̋͌̓̈́͂̍͛̐̀̍̓͒̐̓͑͛̽̆̂̃͐͊͌͋̃̈̽̉͌̃͌͊̄̀͂̂̀̄̎̇͋́̃͐̎͊̈́͐̅̓̃̊̉̇͐͒͂̿̐̇̏̋̂̌͋̈́̊͛̑̃͊̽̀̎̈́̈́̉̂̈̀̊͒̀̇͊̏̀͆̋͐̅͛͂̈́̇̽̒́̈́͆̓͂̌̔̔̓̐͗͑̑͒̾̌̄́̄̽͒̿͗̌̇͌̔̄͋͂͒́͐̀̑͐͆͌̈́̀͂̏̊̏̑̒̇͊̓̑̏̍̐̈́̓̎̂̈͒̂̈̈̑̒͑́̊̓̈́̋̅̀̓̓͑̄̒̒̾́̿̑̃͗͆̐͐̎̐͂̈́̂̉̈́͌̂͊́̌̏͒̔̍͂͌̅̈́̋̊̾͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅv̴̡̡̡̢̡̥͓̦̳͈̥̝̩̙̮̰̞͇̤̻̼͍̜̹͍͚̹̯̲̩̱͎̬̩̠̪̣̤̹̼̩̪̖̰͋̇̈̀͂͒̓̈́̀̾̈́͜͜͝͝a̵̧̨̢̢͈͚̥͇̪̬͕̠̘̗͓̭͖̮͇̻̲̬͔̮̙̖̮͔͚̱͍̖̺̪̠̹̺̘͙̦͈̲͔͎̓̓͒̏̈̐̋̿̽̾͂͗͂͌̎͋̊̄̽̃̊̏́̀̽̂̏̉̽͑̾̊̓́̾̋̓̇̀̉́̾̂́̽́͒̃̏̏͒̌̅͂̌͌̈͋̐̾̃̆̅͑̃̐̎́̈́̑͊̿͂̈́̍̿̔̒͊̾̿̄̇̑͑̊́̋̏̋͌̈́̀́̏͛͊̊̈̑̍̀̄̊͐͂́̆̅̾̍̐̀͒͊̑̇́͌̏͌́̂̿̃̿͘̚͘̚̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅl̴̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̞̣̝͖͕̤̲͔̥͕̞͕̬͖͚̱̯̳̹̳͖̮̻̦̗̹̲͔͎̰̦̫̣̲̙̗̳̻̥̜̪̩̟̥̳̱̦̳̼̱̲̭͖̠̣̟̦̣͖̺̳̖̳̟̙̖͓̬̻͕̜̘̤̠̟̥͖̘̩̟͚̳̦̪͎͉̩̰̻͇̪̻͓̣̘͉͇̹̮̭͍͎̟͓̬̻͕̫͔͈̪̘̭͍̪̫̻̲͉̗̞͍͓̭̦̯͖̱̹̥̗͚͇̳̼̹̦͎͇̞̝͕̼̰̰̦̺̗̗̘͕̣̙̺̙̥͉̠̠̳͙̲̠̗͇͇̝͈̜͔͙̗̞̜̯̖͉͔͙̺̥̙̫̜͎͚̪̣͔̺̼͚͈͉̫̖̹̣͉̹̥͚̱̲̯̗̯̰̮̳̲͎̩̟̺̙̭͖̘͙̤͍̟̖̯̫̻̞̱̣̞͇̱̰̭̟̖͆͌̾̅̏̎̑̑͗̂̽̏̂̈̑̀̎̈́̊͗̅̈́̀̀͗͗̍͛́̌͑̎͊́̃̋̃͋͆͛́̂̀̒̐̀͑́̽̋̿͊̊̃͊͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̶̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̘̲̘̞̝̘͍͍̖̪͇̦̮̟̹̫͈̖͉̤̠͙̳͚̪̰̜͕̼̳͚̯͍͔͍̘͎̝̫͎̮͍̟̝̻͉̲̯̩̺̖͇̟̖̰̪͙̰̯̟̥̤̩͈͍̯̪͖̲̟̳̟̺̲̖̗̗̬̫͎̻̻̦̖̯̝̥̤̤̩̹͈̤͎͎̺̻̮̙̼̼̼̞̺̱̪͖̬͔̦͈̰̙̱͎̦̻͕̝̤̜̠̠̹͇̫͉̳̯̼̠̭̖̳͖̦̳̤̝̘̙̬̮̙̲̼͈̳̝̞̠͙̗͚̤̠̣͕͇̲̝̰͈̖͇͉̥͎̺͕̠͎̘̗͕̦͍̺̻̹̰̟̞̬̤͓͙̺͇̳̟̥̬̝̩̫͙͕̖̠̪̣̥͓̞̥͎̬͔̰̻͕̺̐͊́̆͊͋̎̀́̓͛̎͋͆̂̽̽̒̈́́͆̋̽̇̏̂̍̈́̇̅̎̄͂̆̅͗̈́̔͆͒̀̎͂̾̀̽̌̌̃͌̈͆͆͆̽́͋͂̅͂̇̑̈́̋̃̀̓̈́̃̀̂͌͆̃̆͒̈́̈́͛̾͒̉́͆̋̿͆̅͋̍̇͌̓͗́̊͆̐̑̽̋̿͆̐̃̏̀̀̍͐̌̒͆̿̽͛͐͗̇͆͆̓̋̇͐̽̎̔̈́͆̏̅̓͆͒̊̽͛̍͛̾́͒̈́̏̑͐̿̾̑̑͋̀̎͐̐̋̈́͗͊͌̎̈̃̔̿͑̄̈̔̾̓̈́̂̈́͑͊͂̀͒̐̑̔̿̍̄͐̈́̈́̿͐͊̃͒͗͗̉̒̎̊̊̍̍́̃̒̋̈́̃̀͋̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͍̖̜̠͕̹̮̖͉̬͈͍̺̙͕̟̥̦̼̤̼̺̱͍͍͎͙̺̘̪͙̻͍̱͍̲͚͉̠͖̯̺͕͍͕̼̫̻̳̹͇̦̼̫̝̻͖̯̺̦̥͇̦̘̦̣̞̻̜̞̼̖̼̤̫̼̮̱̗͙͇̳͖̱̘͕̭͕͈̦̪͉͓̠̬͓̝̼̮̳̜̎̅͋̓̽̔͋̏̓̇̈͛̇̏̃̾̑̉̿́̈́̊̐̓̿̿͊̐̄̈́̾̐̅̈́̀͌̌͌̓̽̏̍̅͑̌́̉͒̇̇̏̀͆̓̈́͗͌͆͛̅̉͗́͆͑̋̈̉͐̅͂́͂̐̏̽̾̏̍̔͐͛̋̂͑̓͒̾̃̏̒̎́̆̽͊͒̓͌́͆̀̔͐́̀̌́͌́̔̔̾͑̃̓̑͊̋̋̐̍͑̽̔͛͂̊͌̍̿́̽̇̈́̾͋̅͗̍́̅̈́̏͂̇̊̌̀̌̊̔̓̔̓͛͋͂͌̏̆̒̔̏̉̾̑̈́̈̅̓̌̈́̆͐͛̊̊͊͋̈̅̅͑̃̌́̄͊̒̊̅̏̊̈́̅͌̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ ̵̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̠͕̣͚̳͇̘̜̯͉̙͓̜̤̥͔͚͎̦̲̪̞͇͓͓̖̤̩̳̦̯̪̞̺͈̺͓̣̮̞̩̙̗͎̙̻͎̲̣̰̹͙̹͕̳̯̣̖̩̲̼͙̦͈̳̳͍̮͍̙̫̟͈̟͙͔̤̺̼̘̲̭͙̦̳̘͖̙̯̠̩͓͇̮͍̝͈̞̙̠̮̱͍̼͇̪̭̮̺̙̗̖̙̞̠͇̰̗̺͖͔̫͉̩̙̰͖̘͎̤̮͙͎̯͕̲̫̥̩̫̘͔̙̫͓̳̝̖͖̠̝̦̼͚̼̹̭̺͙͙̭͈̙͙̩̻̬̫̪̭̮̫̟͍̻̘̼͚̱̼̤̗̟̫͖̹̩̳̙̺͖̩̬̻͙̦̺͔͎͕͈̘̝̟̟͇̏́̿̓̓͐̊̂̈̿͌̿̄̃̋̇͊̀͑̋̊̀͛͊̅̂̄̋̈̈́̽̓̊̆̒̀̍̀̀̀̈́͐̿͛̀̾͌̓̍͂̏̄̈́̏̈͒̋̅͊́̊̑̔̌͌̇̈́̍͑̃͋̂͐͋̀̎̈́̍̾̌̾̈̇̓̋̓̂͐̎͒̿͐̔̈́̓͑͂͛̽̈́͌̀͂̀͋͆̒̌̽͆̏̏̍̐̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅm̸̛̛̛̱̝̤͖̙͈͕͕̙̣̗̩͔̰͇̐͋̽̇̾̓̄̉̈́̒͐̒͂̓͒̓̃̓̎̈̒͑̊̿̎̂͒͛̈́̉̽̃͗͋́͋́̽̿̒͛͊̌͊̆̋̃̾̓̈́̊͐̀̏̃̓͆̾́͗͒̈̎̈́͐̂͐̒̀̅́̋͗̄̄̔̓̔̎̆̊̌͛̃͐͒̔͒̎̏̃͊̀̓͛͒͋̽͌̀̏̑͊́̈̓̃͌͐͐̈́̌̌̃́͗̀͛̃͂̎́̅̓́͑̉̂͌̄̅́͋́͗̓͒́͋̃̆͛̋͊͑̑̆͐̌̇̉̉́͒͑̾͒͆͊̌̇͋̄̇͌͂̉́̆̈̄̒̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̷̧̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̛͓͈͚̠͙̠͓̻͔̱̼̪̻͇͚̟̭͎̻̫̯͚͕͖̣̘̖̯̠̻̤̤̭̙͚͓̤̹̰̘̳̼͕̤͉̱͚͈͔͎̳̗̦̰͔̜̻̺͖͔̬̫͉̠͎̮͙̼̖̪͈̰̯̘͈̬͉͕̠͖̈́̅̊̓͌͂̅̒̀̈́̒͊̂̀̓̇̓͐̋̔̀͛̇̾̽̒̈̽̒̉͒̂̌̐̈́̍͑̎̄͒̓̓̌̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅ?̴̧̡̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛͉̼̝̫̱̝̬̥̙̼̣̺͎̪̖͓̞̩̱̮͙̟͎̲̱̪̘̦̥͈̗̝̗͙̲̱̼̝͚͉̫̤̙̫̦̬̟͓͓̳̲̝̪̟̗̞̥̯͖̹̯̠͙̩̙͓̰͖͇̳̜̬͎̙̼̦͖̣̱͈̳̯̻͔̗̠̖̤̲͙̩̗̠̬̪̱̗͓̭̼̲̖̜̞̣̲̳̬̳̝͕͚̮̬̮̰̻̯͖̣̯͍͎̱͙͈̟͚͓̙͍͈͍̥̖͔͖̟̲̺̲̫͖̭͇̫͕̩͍̌̏͋̐͊̀͑͑͛̓̊̈́̉̄̑́̂̉̔̔͑̊̎͊̑̀͆̈́̉̐̀̍͗̇̿̀̉͒̅̒̔͋͛͐̾̒̐͗͐̓̔́̋̄͂͋̈́̅̄̉̑̑͐̊̉̏̈́̿̿͊̔̾͊̍̅͒͛̇͆̑͗̈́͊̉̽̾̊̈́͐̾̍̎̿̒͌́̾̎͂͆̽̈́͒̋̔̏̔̽̐͋̈́̓͒̆̍̊͊͑̋̌̀̀̏̔́̐͂̀̈̐̇̎͊̒͋͋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̡̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̘̘͈̹̗̬̖͉̳̤̹͓̥͓̦͎͖̖͔̗̹̗̗̥̣̤̙̘͈̻͓͇̱̣̘̭͈̘̙̪͔͖̭͎̳͖͉̜̹̤̩͕̳̺̰̗͈͉͉͕̞̰͚͖̞̳̜͖̺̪̘͉̞̞̝͍̯̼͕̦̳̣̭̰̙̰̙̪͔͚͙͔͇͙̤̪͈̹̟̬̯̟̻̩͍͚͚̣͕̬̼̹̻̲̝̟̳͎͖͔̠̭̭̯͚͍͎͇͎̘͖̠͍͉̳̻͙͎̮̙̭̯͖̞̣̗͉͔̝̺̤̳̻̲͙̦̮̣͍̞̯͙̠͍̯̣͇̲̩̲͇̪͙̗̖̠͙̦̥͕̟̜̜̦̘̜͙̝̹̙̫͓̟̰͓͇̤̥͙̱̥̤͕̘̦̦͎̘̖͉̗͈̦̺̠̖̠̞̩̟͕͍̫̺̝̙̘̣̼͈̻̠̘̣͓̆̑̑̈́͒͛̄̿̑̆́͑͗̉̋̈́͊̀̓͋͛̐̈́̑̓̈́̎̐͒͗͗͌̓͋̌͒̅̌̆̽͆̉̃̔̓͒͂̎̂̐̏̉̋̄͑̌̈́̐̾͑͛̋̽̐͑́̋͛̏̇̈̊͑͊̊̑͋́̍̂̍̔̒̔̉͌̓̍̋͋̿̀̐͛̒̍̏̆̃̀̉̄̌̍͛́̊̎̆͋̀̈̅̆͋̈́̈́̈̄̃͂̋͊͒̈́̒͑͒͂̓̋̑̂͐͌̿̒͌̓̋͊͒͋͂̇̀̏̍͐̓̿́̿͋̌̽͆̿̇̇̈́̽͒́̃̅̊̐̀͋͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̧̨̛̛̤̤̭̮̖͓͉̖̼͉̣̮͙̺͕͔̙̤̭͖̥̫̰̪̝͍̤͖͖̺͚̽͌͂̇̒͗͑̅̂̓͂̑̋̅̎̓̈̑̂̿͆̒͆̏̈͑́̍̈͌̆̀͂̈́͋̉͆̀̂̑̓́̃͊̓͊͌̋̄̔̃̐́́̌̌̌͑́͑̊̅̑̒̀̀͗͛̒͋̑̎̌͆̂͛͒̊͛̈́͑͛̔̒̈̃̀͆̏́́̆͛̿͛̆̅͌͛̓͛̎̈́̾͒̇̾̓͋͋̈́͑̂̿̄̌͐͗͋̄̃̈̐̓͗͊̾̌̏͑͆̊̿̉̄̓͊̓͛͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝  
̷̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̹͓̖̝̭͚͍̹͍̪̩̼̩̳̺̦̳̲̣̻̮͙̭̣̻̼͙̜̹̩̖̝̠̻̪͚̲̫͇͕̭̗̗̯͙̩̭̗̩̣̲̫̙͉̜̺̖͉̳̭͇̥͕͉̰̺̗̥͎̙̤̬̖̖͚̰̼͖̗̼̗͍̲̗̥͔͍̗̳͇̝͚͈͕̰͚͇̮̤͉̩̞͓̰̱̰̝̯̖͙̜͎͕͔͚̞̱̰̞̭̼̘̹̻̲̦̖̘̞̱̟͙̣͙̦̥̲̙̰̭̝̖̬͕̘͇̜̭̙̼̞̟͚̪̘̭̱̪̦̳̬̣̻̹͎̱͉̹̮̯̦̝͙̖̙͉̞͎̳̝͖̙̣͕͈̮̳̭̟̠̻̼̥͖͚͖̲̟̩̦̝̺̩͖̳͎͕̻̹̻̫̝͎̙̟̯͎̗̝̖̲̮̜͉͉̠̜̻̮̜͚̲̥̱̼̩̲͇̝͈̰̱̥̮̻̳͓̟̪̲͇͔͔͖͕̥͓̎̓̈͒̏̆͆͐͌̂͛̈́͒̐̈́͐̎̐͆̍̉̀̈́̽̀̄̈́͂̔́̆̽̀̈́͗̂̋̌͊̑̓̀́̎̏̏̈́́͒͒̄̐̎̉̃̂͂̿̀́͐̏̋̆̾́͆͒͂͛̆̐̽̽͛́͆̋̊̔̐͌͐̀̀̾̎͒̍͋̆̈́̊͂͒̐̆͂̃̂́̌͑̓̊̓̃̃̍̇̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̧̢̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̰̻͔̻͍̘̩̣͙̼̹̰̰͇̼̮̖̬͙̞̺̯̬̤͙̻̺͎͓̩̟̫͖̬̩̘̯̟̿̈́̎̈̎̈́̋͒̒̀͐̏͆̈́̎̉́͆͌̆̿̀̅͂̽̏͆̓̂̉̊̑́́͌̈́͑̆͒͐̀̈́́̈́̿̈́̈́̇̎̽̾͌̿̇͒̊̎̎̒͊̀͊͋̓͑͋̏́̈̄̀̐̈́͒̑͊̉͌̒̍́̉̔̈́̋́̿͒͐̆̓͑̊́͋̎͂͗̓͆̈́͐̽͋̐̒̎͊͒̅̍̇̊͌̀̒̂̊̆̈́̿̂̐̅̌̀̊͂̅̑͆̑͗͐̏̾̈́͗̆̃́̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅ"̵̢̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͔͖̗̘̼̥̣̺̠̹̘̥͚͇͓͈̥̣̼͉͎̻͈͎͇̱̭͉̰̖̱͍̼̫͙͙̩͚̗͚̦͕͚̞̭͍͕͎̜̟͍̯͍̙̜̲̘̹̠̱͎̗̲̦͕̻̳͓̙̯̠̖̻̭̹͙̭̟̜̣͉̯̪̜̭̞̞͓̺̺͉̺̲̬͖͈̠̹͇̘̥̲̥̣̱̰̞͎͍̳̲͖͙̣͎͇̻̥̳̘̥̝͈͖̜͎͓̹̝̭͚̳͈̜͔̼̝̮̺̳̞̱̥̩͔̳̪̤̦̠̭̮̠̬̩͉̖͕̮̬̩̰̞͔̰̪̭̮̳͉͙͓̱̩̗̞͉̫̱͔̤̭̟̣͚̗͎̙̮̬͕̭̲̻̺͔͖̫̫͔̠̦͚͈̘̽̌̽͊̂̀͊̇̐̆̂̽̐̐͌̉̀͗̃̈́͂̾̿͐͑̉̈̿͋̆̋̋̂̀̊͒͊̃̈́͗̂̂͐̽͛̈͋̐͗́͋̃̈́́̈́̂̒̀̓̾̈͋͐͌̏͌̈̄̄̾̏̀̄̀̂̔̍̑̓͛̾͗̀͑̔̈́̒̀̈́͗̔̿͋̆͌̔͐̆͂̓̇͋̇̎̍̆͂͛̍̿̑̈́̓͋̍̀̾͊̐̇̊̅̍̆̅̌̓̈́̀͛̉̍̍́̂̽͋̈́̈̐͛̓̌͌̍̀̽͒͛̈͑̆̑͌̍͂̓̾͆̉͂́͂͋̋͊̅̓̓̓̑͗̑͌̉͗̀̇́́̂͊͐̀̏̆̈́̈́͌̐̽̃̔̽̓̐̓͋̈́͛͒̔͂̾̍͑͗̇̃͆͌̎̐̈́̒͆͑̎̉͐͂̀̐͒̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅY̷̡̨̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̢̡̛̤̣̯̹̼̞̙̦̘͎̼͎͇̹̗̮̝͖̖̖͔̜͔̺̳̤͍͎̳̞̻̗̰̟̘̭̩̻̘̯͎͚͚̬͈̖̯͕̟̖̜̰̫̫̺̩̼̭̗̤̦͙̟̝̩̭̩̹̱̩̞̣͉̥̣͙͚̬̮̯̻̳̻̮͓̩̫̞̼̪̯̩̭͓̙̯̯͎̘̠̬̻̰̯̻̯̜̪̟̭̻͈̥̦̯̝̪̗̦̞͎̻̩̳͎̙̹̥͉͙̯͙̝͙͔̫͙̣̞̭̝̜͉͇̺̰͚̙̹̺͕̮͉̣̻͎̖͖͉̺̞̥͈͔͈̥̬̣̗̜̹͇̫̝͈̝̱̩͈͍͕͕̟̺͎̫̱̫͈̙̞̳͈̬̲̱̖̙̟͖͙̦̪̜̟̣͇̫̬̫͕̳͓̠͚̳̬͖̤͉̘̭̘͕͎̺̭̫̳̹͈̼̭͋͗͐͋̏̈́̏́͆̔͆̀̄̓̈́̀͑̒̍̂̾̉͑̍͌́̊̓̔̑̇̿̂̋̓̅͒̋́̾̅̅̋͐̽́̾͐̊͆͛͌̃̈́̅̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̧̫̰̟̞͈̝̣̬̺̪̱̳͍̙̪̙̮̠̺̯̦̻̮̺͓̫̗͉̦̻̺͍̼͚̬̣̜̤̩͍͕̩͙̼̝̠̦͙̱̰̥̠̠̞̥̦̺̻͇̳̜̗̲̝̭̺͕̖̠̰̠̦̫͕͔͎̜̝̖̮͎͓͙̺̬̩̬͎̮͔͍̞̮̟̭͎̞̥̥̹̫͙͓̥̺̤̱͇̟͉̠̫̺̱̳̼̱̩̹̝̮̙͈̖̣̻͖͚̳̺͍̟͓͕͍̩̬̪͓̙̻̙͉͓̮͉̪̗̯͓̠͓͉̗̬̝̖̩̜̥̭̫̰̤̹̫̼̥̪̖̝̠̝̻̱͇̮͕̝͚͉̹̻͇̪̩͕̭̮̳̜͚͈̟̰͙̼̭̣͓̘̓̂̇̏̑̈́̎͆̂̊̄͋́̉̾̍͛̉̓͛̂̈́̇͑͆͐̌̔̎̋̓͗̇͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅu̸̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̟͕͖̟̭̰͓͕̭̹̣̩̤̠̬̯͉̭͖͉͕̱̞̪̣͓͎̯͓̩̫̩͍̲̥̞͎̼̩͔̯̼̤̹͕̞͍͓̠̣͇̟͕͎̮͍̯̩̗͍̻̖̝̞̝̦͚͍̱̭̫͕̰͕̹̭̘͇͍͖͍̣̼̭̥̼̰͇͙̩̣̤͖̬̭̹̱̩͎͇͖̻̹̦̘̻͇̤̜̻̫̮̮̹̤̦͚̦̺͙̬̲͎̰̜̦̦͇͖͚̥͇͕̮͕̤̫̘̺̺̩̮̜͕͓̩̲͖̠̳̜͎͇̗̖͍͉̪̭͈̩̗̬̞̖̪̞̰̙̰̞̺̯͍͓͔͍͎͎͍̞̣͇̮̤͓͙͍͕̺̳͈̤̟̙͇̪͑͒̆̏̇͌̇̑̀̔̈́̄̀̀́̿̾͌̋̌͋̉́̋̅̄̑̑̔̽̆̐̽́̓̄̏͑͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ'̶̡̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̼̳̝̭̗̞̠̹̤̹͙̱̙̳̤̯̪̫͙̦̳̩͈͎͖͇̥͈̗̝͔̠̜͙͎͎͎̜̗̭̻͖̝̦͇͕̙̳̣͙͖̦̮̼̮̼̻̥̩̣̤̻͍̱̳̪̣̝̣͉̭̰̭͇̜̙͖̪̱͎̩̯̯͙̯̳̤̣̹̳̦̱͔̳̠̰̣̠́̓͑̓́̀͑̽̍̎̉̈̎̽̽̾̒̊͛̌̀̏̌̆̃͑̀̈̓̿̇͊̓̎̾̿̌͊͑̃̑͆̈̃́̑́̑̾͋͑̋̒̀͆̔̆̔́̿̊̓͂͆͗͐̆͒̊̏̉̉̀̍̀̔͐̊̂̄̋̂́͒̌̒͐́̿͂̈́̿̓́͛̀͌͒̀̀̌̍͗̇̃̆̅̂̔̊͑͗̀̔̀́̅̔̂͑̓̊̀͊̅́̔̊̀̃͊͑͗͊̇̊͆̉̉̾̂̀̓̓́̉̒̏̈͒͗̊̌̿͆̾͗̽̎́̐͛̑͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̴̢̡̡̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̛̳͇̰̹͕̞̠̣̳̭͍͙̩̱̟͉͙̬̺͇̬̱̱̭͖̻͓̗̤̥̗͖̼͈̙̰̪̟̼͕̝͖̤̹̖͚̖̼̤̖̞̯̭̫̦̦͕̼̺͔̗̯̞̗̠̞̲̗͔̪̩̗̰̰̭̤͇̪͓̰͉̺͚̭̟̼̲̘͓̝͕̪̭̘͍̯̳͕̲̯͓̱͓̟̯̖͈͔̱̫͔̥̪̫͇͓͖̜̖͖̝̘̗͖̖͖̹̳̟̭̠͙̩͖͚͙̘͇̭͚͍̦̟̥̼͎̪̗͓̯̮̺̥͉̪̟̝͔̼͔̭̲̯̞̞̭̠̩̣̹̠͈̙͈̟̼͇̰̮̦͉͕͈͎͚̖̝̬͎̹̻̤͍͙̠͔̣͉̮͈̗̻̭̖̩͇͕͕̯̱͙̣́̄͛͊͋̎̐̾̑̅̈́͌̆̀̓͗̈́͑́̀̓͆̈́̓͂͆̾̿̊̽̈́̂̋̇̈́͛͒͊̀́̾̓̿̾̏̅̈̏͌͑̒̂̅̍͗̊͌͗̍̄͋̎̒͛̍͛̃͋̀̐̏̑̽̈̍̉̃̉̿̋̈́̽̏̾̿̈́͐̔̋̂̉͋̀̈̇̈̑̂͛͒̌̈́̿͊̉̃̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̡̢͉̖̠̻̩̬̹͇̗͈̥̟̲͍͉͔̬̥͉͍̞̻̘̖̖̭͔̻͙̗̜̗̣̫̤̖̬̘̩̳̙̣̞̤̥̮̭̭͉̻̻̱̟̝͙̰̺̠̻͍͇̱͍̬̗̼̬̙͖̫͉͍̟̖̠̱͔̦̬͕̫̮͔͉̣̩̫̟̪̭͇͇̩̼̟̠̬͔͇͈̝̤̣̠͖͖͍͍̟͓͉͕͔̩̙̠̤͍̲͙̟̗̺̙̺̼̲̦͖̭̥͈̤̺͇̼͕͚̮̙̫̠̝͕͚̺̦̬̜̹̞͔͇̺̤̜̱̤̮͈̺̺̾͋̆̀̇̄̔̍̔̍͐͒͗̂́̈̃̒̎̓̏͊́͒͐̍̿̈́̾̀͛̌̀̂̂̀́̿̊̂̾̿͒̐̉͆̍͋͋̄̀͂̔̾̀̀́̄̂͌̋̂̀̆̾̎͂͌̈́͗͐̾̌͊́̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̟̥͍̝͎͓̳̤̂͂̄̈̀̏͋̾̂̿͋̈́̔͗͗̊͐̀͑͒͂͂́̇̀̉́̽͂͋̃͂̿͗͗́̈͛̏̅́̿͋̈́̊̄̓̈́̎̊̊̓̽͒͛̃͗̉͛̋̐̓̔͛́̈́̈́̄͌̐̆̀͋̎̐̿̈́̒̒͆̇͑̈́̄̓̐͂͋́͒͂̅̀́̋͑͗̋́̃̓̂͂̀͐̂̿͐́̐͐͒̽̽̿͛͐͛̂̿͒̊̓̾̈̀̄̃̏̔͗͌̽̔͐̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅn̶̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̯̪͚̭̣̙͕͓̹͙̲̹͍̱̹͕̰͉̼̦̘͉͖͖̗̱͓̣̳̤̮̗̰̱̘͎̦̩̞͖̣̥͍͕̲̺͍̣̜̣̯̙̪̞̞̲͙̝̜̰̳͖̭̩̳͕̜͉̲̞̪͚̩̣̼̼̰̼̥͓̦̩̹̣̥͍̪̜͉͇͔̟͈̗̮̰̜̞͇̺̰͈̝̭̼̻̘̜̤͙̹̜͇̲̘̠̺͕͉̼͚̜̠͓̲̙̤͇͓̦̯̤̺͈̺̹͎̥̜͍̼̱̥̥͖̻̥͉̪̹̱͙̥̞̟̺͕̥̮̣̘̳͔̈̆͊̄̎͗͌͐̔͊̐̍͐̒̿̀̓̾̾̾̊͗̈͗̐̅͑̏͋̀̄͐̈̆̈́̃̈́́͆̓̉̊̓͛̀̔̂͋̅̈̏͐̂̂̿͗̄̂͗̇́̈̅͆́́͗̋͒̂́̉̿̈̉͐̀̿̃̏͌̋̔̏̄̓̑͐̍̈͒̓̈́̄͋̃́̄͆̀̒͋͆͛̾̏͑͌̀̓̃̐̋̏̋̑͆̓̃̋͛̽̂̿̓̽̍͐̋̀̑̇̄̿̃͋͊͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̧̥̪̳͉̗̞͇̲͉̯͕̳̟̬͍̜̻̺̞̦͔̰͎͚̖̫̯̱̻̞̟͚͇̮̹̩̮͕̻͇͚̭̠̭͎̘̣̳̗͕̟̦̖̪̲̺̬̹̹̣͔̯̘̣̰̙͖̫͇̮͙̬͚͇̙̞͖̥͓̬̟͍̹̦̟͓͚̞̗̰͉͚̮̙̪͚̤̮̥̱͈͖̘͍̹̺͓̜̥̣̳͍̲̤̯̜͖͎̞̻̬̦̤̩̬͕̖̟̫͕̜̠̻̺̳̙̘̥̘̗̳͎̗͉͚̦̹̲͎͖͖̬͎͖̭͚̜̥̘͈̬͚̰̲̮̯̤̺͖̥͚͉̬̟͕̝͔͍̦͔͖̤̗͉͈̘̤̲͂͛̌͆̎͗̆̐́͐̿̓̑̒̍́̍̄̾̄͛͋̌̿̉̐̓̏̃̅͛̈̂̎̐͐́̔͋̓́̇͋̍̀͌̆̈́͑̀̾̅̆̀̇͌̏̑̍̐̓̃̍̊̅̉͂̐͂̂̈͋͗̑̄̂̂̇̊̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅţ̷̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̝͉̦̖̞̬͙̯̫̰̥͍̲̜͚̱̝͔̮̲̬̪͉͚̫̖̰͕̣͚̺̪͎̜͉̣̪̤̪̰̭̼̩͕̬̩͉̝͎̪̪̯͚̬͖̟̗̯͉̖̯̮̣̝̭̈̂͋͆̎̃̄̓̋͛̾̏̌̂̄̅̏̀̀͑́̏̈́͋̅͒̓͌͑̿̈́̀͋̽̒͌͛̉͂̈̈́̓͐̄͆̒͂̃͆̌͂̏̀͛̊̀̃̀͋̆͑̿̄̑̿̋͒̏̏̊̿͋̔̈̀́̽̄̾͑̎̀̄̈̇̆̀̈̓͂̍̐̅͒̈́͑̈́̃̏̾͛̈́̄͗̐̽͐́̊͛̎̌̀̈̀̃̿̎͂̂̅̌̒̌̓̓͛̆̓̒͐́̈́̈́͐̍̂͂̇́̉̚͘͘̚͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͠ ̴̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̧̢̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̛͎̬͎͚͚͇̦̤̟̣͙̠̮̦͔͕̫͇̯̘̞̦̰̪̮̮̻̜̺̪̪̝̼̦̲̱̼̪͕̱̯̬̭̤̼͖̥̺͓͕̭͉̱̖̠̻̝̻͖̠̥̱̭͉̥̜̜͍̫̪̣̖̰̠͓̟̰͕̞̭̦̙̣̭̞̜̼̮̖̱̪̖̟̬͇̳̮̲͈̝̫͙̦̺̗̮̠͓̻̟͇̬̜̯̞̬̫̼̮̱̥̬̥̗̫̖͙̳̙̯̺͎̲͙̠͙̪̞̰͕̬̳̻͕̪̭̗̺̝̹̼̹̯͈̜͚̳̳͔̰͔͍̫̫̖͇̗̪̝̩͓̬̙̮̳̟͚͍̞͍͖͙̞̜͍͉͈̯̭̖̣̤̭͔̲͕̰͈͍̖͚̮̤̝͕̠̖̞̤̳̼̞͎̝͎̹̜̻̼̖̮̮̪͋̒̇͐̈́̎̿͐̓̈́̓̽̑̒͐̿̂̍̒̉́͐̋̾̏̋̈́͛̀͛͌̉̓́͆͊̉͗͒̉̍̌̐̐̍̍̌̔̎̐̇̿̀̎͛̇͆̓͂͑̐̏̌̒͂̉̊̈̽̾̄̋͑͗͆̄̓̌̾͋̊̒͛͒̏̌̆̌̉̃̇̄́͗͗̒͌̇̽͛̃͛̈́̐̐̐̀̔͒́͆́̇̆̐̈́͒̽́̈́̋̓͌́̄̋͒̄͒̀͌̽̊̌̓̃̋́̒̂̀̆̆̃̉̇̒̃̉̀̉̐͐̉̈́͋͗̔̓̒͑̌̓́̍̃̆̑͑͆̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̩̹̼̲̦͔͎͕͉̙̳͕̞̫̩͕̖͉̗̮̼͉̪̳̬͙͍̘͇͇̠̩͔͓͖̥̣̜̹̟͉̦͙̘͕͕̩̝̲̬͍̬̭̣̻̜̮̗͕̣̌̌̊͛̊̒̀͐̅̐̿͒̐͐͐̄̔̑̋̂̊̈́́̀̌̋̔̏̌̂̂̅͐̈̉̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̷̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̦̼̱͓̪͔͚͉͔̠̤̻̹͉̮̭͚̭̩͉̥͉͇̥̺̞͉͓͇̼̰̫̫̼̱̖̳̩̞̜̘̣͙̱̹̻̳̮̪̹͍̬̼̦͚̥͉̣̰̖̪̪͙͙͎͎̣͖͚̜͖͔̺͈̅̑̐̏̎̽͆͛͒̍͋͌̀͂͌̃̈͐̽̈͑̐̀̒̌̿̍̈́̈́̄͑̂̎̓̀̈̉̿̄̌̀̓̀̿̿̎̀̋͛͊͑̓̄̏́̆̈͛́͂̌̍̐̓̃͗́̑͂̅͋̏̅̿̇͌̃̇͒̂̀̎̈̂͒̀̔̋͌̿̃͗́̆̍͋̉̆̈̍͐̈́̒̃͑̅̑̒̆̀͑̐͆͑̈̆̒̔̀̆̌̈́̐̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̴̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̘̺͖̟͍̘̼̦̗͈͚̪͇̤͚͔̱̻̣̖̤͍̗̜̜̞̙̦̣̼̱̰̝̣̲͚̩̬͚̱̳̲̳̘̺̟̫̳͔̹̭̩͚͚̼̪̰͈̼̻̼̗̬̺̭͍̩̩̫̫̰̩͕͕̞̘̰͓̑̇͊̐̀̑͐̆̔́͛̓̒̓́̀͐̾͌̈̃̆̐͆̎̔̒͆͛̒͛̾̆̀̅̆̓̏̄̇̈̈̀̀͛̆́̔́͊̎̉̔̊̊̿̅͆́̊̓͆͊̾̿̋́͒̈́̊̍͆̿̆̆̆̄̎̆͋̃̈́͑͌͌́̀͊̑̐̑̌̄͊͑̇̇̋̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅń̴̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̧̛̗̖̝̰̖̫̮̠̬̲̠̟̹̤̻̦̥̰̞̠͍̹̮̝͉̪̘͚̣̩̪̙͈̘͓̳͖͔̻̻̯͓͙̤̭͎̠͕̝̻̤̳̝͙͇̲̞͍̙̬͚̜̜̝͚̼̣͎̗͎̤̗͔̮̜͙̯͍̖̻̜̝̝̰̣̠̭̦͙͖̼͕̭̰̠̤̬͓̞̝͉͈̥̜̙̜̱̜͍̳̯̥͚̼̠̰̯͕̮̗̥̲̥̳̯͖̘̫̰͚̲͎̲̩̦̲̥̟̬̪̞̼̳̦̠̯̗̗̳̳̥̠̙̱̻̫͕̱͕̜̜̮̼̖̹͉͇͇͉̯̤̪͓̫̼̠̰̩̦̬̬̳̰̤͍̫̬̰̫͍͖̭̯͙̗̹͓͈̬̣̯̝̹̞͙̻̗̩̭̣̩̳͓̬͍̗̹̪̮̥͖̱͙̰̹͉̜̫̤̯̳̲̬͎̝͕͇̖̼͚͙͙͚͔͔̟̮̫͎͈̞͚̤̖͎̠͐̍͐̒͐̋̀͆̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̦͍͙̫͕̰̻̠͇̖̖̭̺͙̣̯̠̖̯͔̯͔̳͖̯̰̞̙͓̽̉͂̉̌̏̇͂͑̐̃̀͌͐̈́̎̎̿̓͌̍̅̈́̾̈́̏͂͆̈́̈́͆̓̋̀͛̍́̾͑̈̅̎̔͋̈́̍̈́̐͂̊͆̂̾̈̊͑̀́͋̿͑͂̓̃͗͛̈́̀̓̈̅͗̉̊̑̑͛̆̒͐̿͛̒̌̅͋̀̊̇̄̇̊͋̽̈́͋̌̑̾́̒͗̄̂̿̒̈̾̃̂̏̎͆̅̽̉̿́́́̍̓̂͆̀̿̒́̊̄̉͆̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝r̵̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̘̻͉̰̯̮̗̭͓̼͈̜̗̙͙͙̭̻̼̭̬͈͙̪͎͙͇̙͚̫̰̮͇̳̙͕̳̮̘̞̱͙͈̤̞̲̤̜̺̖̣͎̖̤̙͉͖̮̭̩̟̙̞͕̫͔͎̣̘͉̖̯̝̯̬̜̥̩͉̭̥̹̰̙͈̜̦̣͈͇̣͍̺̞͕̦̩͓̻̱̝̲͓͇͉̞͇̙̖̬̙̗̠̞͍̦͔̫̩͖̭͎̺̯̲̙̳̫̲͕̱̝͔̥̝̝̮̮̳͔͍͙̥͔̹̻̯͖̫͇͔͇͕̞̥̞̗̱̟̳̠̻̪̦̰̜̝̫̯̖̖̥͎̦͍̘̰̙̖̫͓̭͉̟̹̯̯̦̯̯͉͉̜̖͉͎̞̱̐̓̈́̀̔̾̽̋̋͋̀͛̈́̇̔͋̂̇́͒́̑̈́̀̑͌̌̍͊͒͆̍̇̓͗̐̔́̐̇̐̒̂̽̓͒̈́͌͛̉͌͗̽͌̊͆̊́̀̑̆̄̅͑̋̑̒̀̊̀̉̓́͛̑͑̏̅̀̒̀͂̉̿͒͌̅̓̈́̊̈́̀͒̎͗̄̾͊̆̍̃̐͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̱̪̩̜̮͖͔̠͔̥̯͒̈́͆̀̈́͒̋̅̌̒̽̈́̅̌͑̀̓̅̃͋̆̑̓̌̎͛̌̿̈́̈́̀̓̌͋͌̈́́̉́̃̽̎͐̃̓̃̓́̎͐̾̋͗̽̃̑̏̄͆͋͆̈́͊̓̓̇̀̍̃̅̃̔͛͌͐̂͐̏͐̌̄͐͋̊̋̍̇̍͆͒̉̈́͛̉̄͌̃̏̿̓͒͆̄͐͂̏̊̅͑̅̅̉̿̍̌̐̽̆͋́̋̈͗̈͗͆̎̐̀̓̐͗̒̿̿͂͋̓͋̽̓͊̎̇̈́͐̅̒̓̓͂̂̃̌̓̐̆̓̽͂͊̈́͒̓̇̈́̿̇͑͂͗̈́̈̏̆̾́́̿͌͊̃̈́̌̓̍̓̊̈́̾͊̎̋̓̎̾͆̍͌̽̆̇̀͆̈́͐̍̌̂̐̅̃̋̈́̒̑̾͌̃̒͂͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅa̸̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͚̜̱̯̻̲̺͇̝̱̲̗͇̝̦̮͈̻̦̠̣̱̯̯͉̭̲̰̣͈͚̠̤͎͖̩͎̱̗̭̗̞̗̠͈̼̼̫̫̻̤̜̩͉̳̮̺͖̬̣̘͚̲͕͚̯̱̳̝͇̙̝̲̠̝̱̗̤̫̯̯̯̟̦̜͚̘͕̼̬̖͍̝̫̟̱̺̮͉̼̹̖̮̞̙̺̯̹̟̳̭̗̰̗̘̋̍͐̋̏͛̃́̊̋̄͛̋̄̀̀͗̌̄̆̌͗͌͒͆̂͌̍̿̈́̍̅̔͛́̔̈͑͛̓̀̆̽́̂͒̂͌̈́̉̊̿͒̈́͆̒́́̉͒̽̈͆͊̀͑̈́̏̈́͂̓̈́̆͂̔̄̅͛͌̆̑̊̈́́͑̋̏̇̌̈́̀͛́̇̓̈́̾̿͊͊̊̍̋̓̑͊̄̂̇͐̈́͗́̎̈́̔͆́͆̅̀̍̅͒͗͊̈̅͒͂̌̍͐̇͛̋̓͛̏̿͑͂͂̀̎̎͌̋̀̀̏͆̈̓̾̊̓̃̅́̈́̏̎͒̓̉̌̆͒̑̀͑͗̑̅̒͂̀̄̅̓̍̔̉́͌̋̏̑͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅl̵̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̖͔̩̭̘̻͈̳̭̠̭͈͈̹͔̯͉̞̣̱̪̫̟͉̰̪͙̖̖̤͔̳̙͉̱̮̳̜̺̼̬̳͎͚̘̩̝̟̪̮̲͎̣̼͚̬͔̘̯͉̯̥̫͍̱̘̑̑͗͑͊̒̈̅͋̅̅̌̈̈̄͑̓̎̔̇̀̃̂͒̆̊͗̎͛̂͆́̆̀́̅̆͂̌͗̑̀̌̋̑̽̇̐͐͋͗͆͊͑̔̾̎̐̐́̀̈̉̓̍̿͆̓̈̂̿̐̿̐͂͑͐̅̐͛̄̍͆͐̉̒̓̒̈́̂̏̀̀̉̐̈́̂̔̉̎́̾̆̀̀͗͋̀̾̄͊̉͊̃̏̄͌̉̀̑̇̒̋̓̑̃̇͂͋̿̆̾̈́̾́͗̅̏̌͐̇̇̈́̏̅̃̋͂̋͂͐̿̐̀̆͛̈́̅̌̊͂͌̓͗́͆͐̔́̋͌͌̌̏̏͛̐̄̀̽̒̃͗̔͑̑͛̊̋̈́́̾̓́͋̊̈́̈́̏̈̆͆́́͂̈͊͋͆̈͛̓͆͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅļ̷̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̼̮̞̬̤͉̻̙͎̜͔̪̺͚͈̬̬̤̦̞͕̺̬̫̩̩̣̬̙͇͖̯̭̻̻͔̻͉͕̫̩̮̹̟̝̤̰͈̥̮̲̦̭̬̫̳̱͍͈̩͖̫̩̖̩̻̱̦̗͙̠̘͕͓̠̻̳͙͔̺̗͍͉͈̻̜̗̟̺͕͇͈͓̭͈̪͙̗̠̻̖͎̥̭̻̜̺͎̳͔͔̪̭̞̪͇̲̟͖͚̘̠̗̞̝̘̞͓̪͎̤̝͊͋̀͂̾̿̈́́͌͑́͌͑̄̓̔̾̏͒́̀͗̓̄͒̃̈́̎̏̐̔̃̊̍̑͂̉̆̔̋̊̏͌̈̌̾͂́͊̀̈́̒̓̀͂͋̓̍̀̀̄̈́̀̀͑͒̋̅̊͂̑͋̑̃͑̈́͒͌̅̀̓̽͒̆̈͐͐́̇̈́̃͒́̆̐̄̿̾͂̋̈͂̂͊̈͂̓́͌̑̂͆̃͋͒̅͗͗̀̒̄̅̈́̀̍̂͒́͂͑̌̓͂̅̄͐͋̅͌̈́́̈̆͋͛̈́͌͆̈͋̌͊͆́͌̓͑̐̾̃̅̓̐̅͗̄̂̎̅͛̈̽̇̊͗̊̓̋̌́̈́̍̉̂̏͋͋̌̽̊̔́̉̉̈́̀̐͑̊̏̽̂̉͒̊͐̏̿̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẙ̷̡̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̛̙̫͙̟̝̙̝̲̭̜̞͓̹͎͚͈̖̬̣͈͓̫̺̦̫̪̠̬͍̫͔̪̹̲͉̮̮̮̜͓̻̰̮͈̼̮̭̭̖̗͕̬̹̫̪͕͖̱͔̟͖̟̳̺̤̻͙̻̜̗̦͍̪̝̖̠̜͚̱͖̰̪͍̞̯̪̖͔̰͙̠̳͔̪̤̦̦̠̓͂͗̏̇̂͆́̓̂́͊̀̇̉̄̒̅͛̈̈́̅̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̧̢̨̢̻͔̗̟̣̠̣͚̺̳̳̜̺̺̫̬̻͎̹̭̭̗͈͓̮͈̲͉̦̝͔̯̬̟̯̙̦̖͉̤̻̟͇̙̞̹̦̠͙͈̟̰͙͕̖͔̣̞̪̭̫͍̬̣̳̥̜͕̗̳̤͓̥̫̬͕͍̝̣̱̲̫̰̻̪̼̻͐͂̑̉͐̉̽͑̑̽̉̔͂̉́͂̈́̔̍̋̃͛̒̊̓̐̇̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŵ̶̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̱̯̹̖̼̦̮̙̦̳͕̺̘͎̙̙̩̬͈̦̼̭͓̭̖̦͙̙͈̲̜̻̣̮͚̭̹͚͍̋͑͊̔͛̑̿͛͒̌͐̂̀̿͋̍̓̔͛̈̉̓͆̊̅͗̔͛͗̊̔͂̊̄́̉̊̓̆͗̈̋̔̈́́͋́̂̋͂̅̈͐̑̒͒͆̀̈͒̍̂̆̀͛̄̂̍̓̈́̑̂̏̄͋͆̈́̓̊̿̎͊̍̄̈́̈̔̐̌̾͋͒̑̇̀̊͛͒̒̿̀̎̏̀͋̾̂́͗̆̌̉́̒̅̐́̾̍͂̊̈́̐̐̄͌̌̆͂͌̃̋̔͒̓̈́̀̑̌̈́̂̆̋̃̆̂̄̾͒̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅę̸̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛͔͓̲̩͕͎̱̩̠͔͓̹̘̫̙̜̠͚̪͙̦̫̠͖̘̮̳̙͇̯͕̖͕̹͔̙̼͈͔͕̟͔̤͇̩͍̫̠̬̱̟̣͙̖̖̰͍̖̪̲̗͉̼̰̹̩͈͉̭̺̱̟̲̠͇̬͇͎̬̟̠͖̬̺͖̠̠̜͖̹̩̠̺̪̻̬͓̥͚̱̳̞͉͉̞̮̻͙͔̭͚̼̳̥̣͖͇̝̬̫͙͎͖̲̖̤͉͕̯̻͎̺͇͈̭̬̼̖͈̦̫̰̯̬̥̘͕͓͈̥͓͕̰̖̯͔̪̪̙̠͕͍̬̰̣͍̝̻̝̩̖͖͎̖̫̲͚̞̤̯͍̰̱̯͇͚̮̙̤̻̭̩̬̪̰̘̳̩̟̬̙̫̖̪̹̫̥̙̘̹͇͇̟̲͉̦̟͉́́̽̎̐̈́̆͋̽̊́̌̈̎̏̆̾̍̏̄̊̋͗̆͐͛̋̐̈̈́̓̽͆̄̈̉͐̎͒̄͑͑̔̂͑̈͋͐̒̀͋̈́̂̄͌͒̉̌̂̏̊͊́͌̓͋́͆̈́̑͑̓̓̈́̾́͂̂̌̐̅̈́̈͛͊͐̌͐̂̀́͐́̈́̉͗͗̽̓̎̎̊̾̀͛̈̋̇̊́̿̑̎͂̄͒̋̂̊̇̍͋̎̆̌͂̋̈́́̃̅̿̔͆̈̀́̅͑́͐͌̀̐̑̄͗͌́̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̷̡̨̨̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̢̹̼͔̖͔̲͚̤͕̖̥̫̝͙̩͈̜͍̻̱͈͓̼̤̻̳͉̝͇̺̪̗͎͔͍̥̠̦͈͉̗̠̭̖̥͎̬̩̼̭͇̲̳͉̥̙̞̯͙͍̭̲̲̬̩̩̗̦̠͇̤̟̞̹̟̝͉̟͉͔͕̩͎̜̟͍͙̱̟̝̦̳̱̰̝̟̞͎͕̯͈̲̞̲̥͎͎̬͔̙̱̳̝̼̪̖͉̣̻̗͈̥̦͍̲͚̥̜͓̝̝̮͕͈̰̦̘͕̟͖͉̯̳̖̤̤͖̰͔͓͕͎͊͒͛̔̄͛͒̑͒̈́͋͗͆̂̑͆́̃̋͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̷̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̟̠̠̬͎̯̣͚̥̦͓͈̻̟̹̭̻͙͈̞͔̪͇̺̯̯̫̯̙͇̮̫͎̦͕̻͚̳̮͚͓̝̙͙̱̙̩̰͍͖̱͕̱̺͙̜̺̺̺̗̙͉͓̠̟̙̖̼͖̣̲̭͇̻̙̠̲̣͍̤̣̺̟̼͍̙̗̗̰̬͓̯̟̰̣̰̹͓̩̼̤̤̻̜̠̘̖̫͚̖͉̟͔̪̥̰̱̹̙̣͕͉̭̭̻̳͔͈̯͍͍̯̺̝̮̥̖͈̪̭̪͔͙̭̥͇̟̰̯̹̣̼̩̮̱̬̙̹̙̞̗͍̥̭̞͖̞̮̠̪̦̖͎̦̞̩͔̣͈͇̗̜̼̭͔̻͉̣̟̥̺̠̝͍̼͉̘͉̥̲͔̺̝͖̼̤͓͓̙͚̱͖͖̰̬̣͈̼̩͇͈͓͙̭̤̟͔̘͔̤̣̮͓̝̩̭̻̱͕̯̲̘̥͕̩̙̺̾̏̌̿̄̇̀̇͆͑̎̏́̓̓̇̀̉̈́͛̂͗͒̑̓̄͗̿͐̄̀̀́́̂̏͗̇̀̃̑̃́͋̓̽̾͑̅̂͒͛̈́̔̓̑͆̀̒̀̿̎̍̃̉̀̅͐̓́̅̓͒̈́̍̓͌͌̂̀̈́̈́̽͌̔̒̽̿̅̊͗̑̓̓̂͒̈́̉͊̋͛́̐̊̾̑͛͐̑̊̋̉͑̅̏̐̂̽̓̈́̈́͌̐̐̑͒́̓̓̌̊̈̍͒̉͑̒̒̆̏̈̽͐̊͗̉̎̈̈́̎͊͐̐̅͑̿̎͗́̒̈́̑͆́͌͐̽̈̊͒͛͗̈́̃̐͊̀̉̈́́̓͋͑̋̈́͊́̀͐͆̌̎͂͗̒̑͑̒̒̓͑͐͒͋̔̐̋̆̐̉̀͛̈́̋̓̆̌͌̓̽͛̍͂͛͑̓̇̋̓̈̌͒̽̈́̃͌͑̍͒̀̾̾̏̀̆̇̐̆͂̍̔͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅí̴̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̻͕͙̮̼͓̩̜̬̙̥̝͎͇͍͎̳͉͕͔̫̞̩̰̝̭̥͎̜͓̟̣̣̥̦̱̩̙̞͔̗̥̰̦̳̘̣͕͎̘͚̭̘̻̣̪͙̘̜̗̥̠̖͓̫̖̤̩̪͍̤͙͔̲̬͙̘͍̜̻͖̱̙͍̯̤̲̗̠̳͉̗͕̺̻̙̺͙̟̠͚̩̼̞̫͚̫̟̱͍̟̲̦̻̜͈̖͓͎̬̙͍͇̗͍̪̮͍̼̗̖̩͕̣̜̙̜͔͖͕͖̬͎̟̞͓̲̗̮͕͖̥̞̥̠̙̯̝̦̯̰̱̠̺̝̼͚̪͚̲̯̰̦̠͚͇̻̤̘̥̘̯̬̖̰̤̟̙̭̠̥̙̪̝̺͕̬̲̝͙̮͇̺̹̤̣͖͈̥̦͈̥̱͎̰̹̱͎̣͍͈̞͕̰̳̝̠̘̳̮͈͇͂̈́͛͒͌̍͗̀̓͊̋̃̽̉̅͐̊̏̑̎̈́̇̉͌̌̽̈́̓̊̆̔̎̃͐̍̇̅̿̅̍͛̔̒̾̾̍̿̾̌́͛̈͌͊̾̊̌̌̂̓͆͑̑͗̾͂̄̔͆̉̅̄̈́̌́͑́͊̄̔͐͆̑̋̾̄͗̈̃̎̆̔̈́̌͋͒̏̎̊̓̈̆̆̍̈̈̀͋͋̑̽͊̅̂̇͌̌͒̇̀͌̎͋̒̓͊͆̍̾̊̄̆̂̅̾͗̉̄̄̔̍̉͂̿̊͂̉͋͌͌̉̓͗̎̾̊́͛̍̀̊̿̀̑͋̀̍̍̆̃̎͗̈̀̽̈͂͒͑͐̽̍̈́͋͛͗̌͛̿̐̓͋̈́̎̓̃̒̓́̾́̾̔̀̎̊̇͂̋̃̾̐̈́̒̄̔̎̆͂̾̽̄̑͌̉̓̒͆͋̄̀̏̋̋͊̀̓̈̈́̌̾̓̀̒̐̍̂̂̍͋̂͛͊̇̑̃̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̶̨̨̨̡̢̢̛̦̞̫͍̤̤͓̲̠͉̖̤̠̩̝̰̬̪̰͇͓͈͉͍̳̤͈̞̺̜̟̜͍͙͍̺̹̮̬̺̙̝̫̤͚͓͕̝̱͚̒͌̔̓̈́̅̄̊͛̚͠ͅg̷̢̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̘͔͔͉̪͍̭̝̭̼̳̻̠̖̬̼̻͈̝̺̫̥̹͖̮̤̖̬̺̜̜̦͙̹̦͔̮͈̱̦͇̘̻̤̩͔̫̠͉̮̲̖̤̗͈̻͇̘͕̦̲̻͈͉̖̹͍͇͓͍̣̮̲͖̜̙̜̙̞͎̥͙̘̭͙̝̱̞͉̯͔̱̅̒̏͋̃̃̈́̅̓̈́͐̆̐̂̊́̈́̏́̽͋͆̈́͛̎͂̄̈́̈́͑͋͐̽̾͗͛́͆͗̄̉̏̋̌̎̾̃̎̆̓̆̓̈̎͒͂̆̓͐̈́̓̒̅̈̆̿́̈́̓͂͆̔͐̓̿̑̄̃̀͐͂̆̾̽̈́͊͂̈́̓̈́͗͛̃̉́̀̏̊̉̋̅̄̉͛̄̇̃̾̒͑̏̊͗́͋̇͋̿̐͗̓͗͗̔̈́̂̊́͌̀̈́͐̀̂̿͑͆̅̇̈́̈͊͐̍̾̑͌̉͛́̿̀̔͗͑̐̈̆͒͐̽̔̾̅͐͌̃̒̔̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̖̫̺̭̱̯̞̤̗̯͔̥̙͔̼̯̪̼̬͎͓̬͕̦̼̦̦̬͈̯̰̝͚̯̟̜̤̠̦͖͔͕̫͇̞̟̱̜̝̤̺͓̰͚̩͔̮̹̝̰̙̜͇̥͇̫̙͍̲̜̯̺͇͖̭̻̰̳̥͉͙̿͑̾̃̿́̎́͊̈̅̂̀̈́̽͑̃̈́͂̈́̽́̽̎̑͊͌̐̄͑͑͆́̑̄̀̍͊̉͂̉̈́͌͗̃̂̈́̓̐̓̊̿̈͐̊̓̔͐̿̓̔̒́͌̄̒̒̅̒̎̈̈́̐̃̾̓͛̊̌̆̀͐͑̀̓̈́̎̊̊͗͋͐̋̈́̈́̈͑̉͐̎̈́̑̽̅̓͐̌͐̓̋̍̋͋͒̄̾͒̐̒͂̓̊͂̌̈́̈́̒͌̓̅̀̀̅̒͑͐̇͐͋͐̄͋̋͆͂͛̋́͌͑̔̈́̄͂̒̎́̀̿͌̏̄̋̏̈́͋̄͗̓̋̃̐̈́͆̉́̂̋͗͌̑̈́͌̉̏̿͂̐̍̽̓͛͂̐̒̋̅̓͂̈͌̑̑̓͒͂͛̍̒͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ä̶̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̩͎̜̹̦̟̖̘̱̬͎̺͙̟̦̟͕̠̱̩̪̭̱̺̮̙̳̮̪̠̭̘̖̦͕̦̲̗͚͙͍̰̘̳̣̟͖̳͖̤̱͉͇͇̭̝̇̂̿̎̄͐̀́̌̆̎̆͗̽̅̑̾̈́̀̾̏̐̈́̆͒̄̓̈́́͊̈̿̀́͆̌̎̍̊̽́̈̏͒͗̊̎͌̀̋̇̎͂̌̌̑͌̑̃̾̓́͛́̍͂̀̉̆̋̔́̈́̍̅́͋͑̇͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̢̛̛̹̦͉̟̼̻͇̜̺̥̺̣͍̭̜͕̜̣̟̝̯͔̜̖̪͙͔̗̣͔̱͔̲͊͗͑͗̆͋̍̈́̾̑̏̽̔̑͑̾̇̃̏̀̓̃̿̏͌̐͗͒̑͒̄͂͋̅̿̿͊̒̄͌͆̓̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠c̵̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͕͈͇̩͉͉̺̠̯̬̜̗̟̼̱̳̯̤͓̣͖̟̟̗̰͎̤̦̬̙̘͚͖̲̟̤͓̥͖̲͉̖͔͇̫͍̮̬̙̥̣̼̘̣̝̠̫͈̄̀̀͛̄̉̋͛̆̍̄̓̒̎̏͑͂̍͑̀̀̒͛͋͗̀̿̒̈͋̒̍́̑̌̊̈̏̈͆̏̐͂́͛̀͐̂̏̀̓̊̽̎̅̍͑̾͋͂͂͊̇̓͛̒͒́̋̋̅͆̍̆̓̌͂̍͆͗̿̑̓̆̒̈͆̂̿͂͑̎̔̆̎̃̃̿̈́̍̏̏̅̐̐̏̈́̓̀̊͐̈́̾́͑̀͊̋̆̎̂̀́̏̊́̅͋̀̽̈́̆̄̔͐̌̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̶̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̢̡̧̢̧̳̱̝͚͔̮̬̝̟̱̹̗̟͔͔̥͙̠̺͇̲̦̪̝̘̰̺̠̤͚̝͖̙̬̰͍̬̝͇̩̖̩̪̘̙͙͓͇̦͇̺̝̜̠̘̲̱͓͔͈̱̪͙̞̗̻͙̜̜̣̝̲̺̞̮̫̠̘̦̻̘̞͖̰̮̯̮̞͈͇̻̲͍̠̟̩̯̙͈̬̹̼̻̹͍̜̪̪̰͓̻̳͇̬̬̥͕̲̪̼̹̦͍̝̘͕͔̯͓̦̪̖͉̙̮͈̫̭̼̥̩̭̳̼͎̥̠͙̰̝̺̼̱̳̟̩̼̠̣̯̲̮̳͈̙͔̬̭͕̙̖͈̪̥̼̬̣̩̰̫͈͔̣͇͉̯̠̥̩̪̗̲̲̤̭͈̣̝̙̘͖̣̠͎͇̫̬͖͚̜̼͚͖͓̼̖͚̹̭̦̹̫͈̼̩̩̮̝͔̹̬̠̜̯̽̋͊̑͛͂̈͋͊̾͋̈̅̎͂̍̈́͑̏̎́̈́͗̔̍̎̄̐̎̈́̑͗̾̂̊̄͐͆̓͋̈̾̈́̃͌̉̆̄̾͒̈́̀̓̑̂̈̊̋̌̈́̈́̃̎̏̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̷̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛͇̟͍̳̳̟͔̬̭̳͇͇̞̗̗͍̫̖̞̠̞̻͙̟͙̖̟̠̗̰̼̝̹͚̳͕̜͎̦̤̰̙̟̯̝̮͇͍̖̮̼͖͈͕̥̲͚̲͚̥̩̳̘͚͈͇̥̺̜̙͈͙͈̱̙͚͖̝͚̬̟̭̲͎͉̤̗̺̰̰̠͚͖̻͇̥̣̻̤̪̯̗͓̲̦͙̰̦̗̯͕̠͖͙̫̻͔̱͉̹̩̤̻̬̩̫̱̥̖̫̮̙̙̳̼̣̪͙͇͈̦̻͔̲̱͓̥̩͎̲̝̺̠̭̤͇͔̜̻̺̯͚̪͖̼̤͔̜̫̲͉͇̣̳͓̰̟̥̣̼͎̫̪̼̘̗͕͈͓̥̱̤̻̤̰̟͎̰̤̺͉͇̖̹͔̯͇͍̣̣͚͇̱̺̜̜͖̦̭͎̹͈̲͍͓̗͈̰̘̥̠͓̫̟͇͎̪̭̠̮̲̖̠͕̜̹̲͕̱͈̝͍͚̹̪̠͎̄̎͛͋̅͗͛̀̾̇͛̌̀͊͗̈́͂̌̍̆̒͛̀̀͊̆͌͑̄̍̀͋̆͑̇̈́̌̈̒͆͒̿͗̐́͋̆̈́̄̄́̆̃̓̊̈́̌̅̐͊́̄̋̄̂̌̄͐̈̍̂̏̒̎̎̎̓͒̂̄͐́͑͌̎̑͐͆͒̐̃̈́̀̓͆̈͆̓͑̀̃͆͊̆̂̏̎́̅̌̉͛͌̊̽̔͌͛̾̃̎̾̅̇̋̔̈́̎̈́̔͂́͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̙̘͈̯̻͔̝̯̮͖̗̖͉̬͓̞̟̪͈̟̮̼͓̜̘̭͔̞͙̣̤̭͍͎͓̳̗͍̹̠̼̬̫̬̪̲̞̜̲̞̰̞̟͉̖͔̤̗̖̬̬̜̟̠̝͇̞̮̳͉͓̮̤̭͙̫̖͖̠̤͈̺̞̻̖̲͙͇͇̺̦̥͓̬̲̠̤̦̦̞̥̰͉͎̼͙̦̦̳͈̪̼̥̦̤͙͇͈͔̳̠̪͚̞̣̦͕̺̣̖̤̣͔̯̖̲̬͓͉͇͎̲͈̜̹͚͍͎͉͔̮͖͕̰̳̱̯̫͎̙̘̣̱̠̙̳͖͕͉̱̦̺̙͙̮̟̝͇̟̙͔̱̟̥͎̳͔̘̜͉͕̤͚̹͍̠̳̭͕̳̙̳̩͕͇̫̬͈̤͍̗̲͕͚̭̜͖̹̙̯͕̱̭̯̟̖̼͎̫̠̤̹̯̝̺̱̝̳̗̭͇̓̏̒̓̈̀̇͊̇͌͆͛̄̌̀͋͐̊̈́͆̋̑̅͐̇̐̓͛͛̍͑͊͌̾̃͑̉̈̈́̍̋͆̀͛̽̑̂͋̏͒͆́̊̍͗͆̔͛̓̑̍͐̾̑̋͊̐̿̑̒̃̇̈́̾̾̆̍̓̂̈͋̉͋̄̉̃̋̀̅͒͗̽̀̅͑̃̂̈́̄͌̄̾̄̒̔̔͐́̐̀̓̂́̀͆̐́͑͂̔͒̒̈́̍̄̾̀̓̑̀̅͑̿̾̈́̀̐̿̓̎̃́̿̓͆̽̃̏̆̓͗͊̒́̓̓̄̓͛̂͆͗͗̃̊̂̾͌̈̍̂͊́̈̏̀͌͛̽̈́͊͛͂͑͌̄̀͌̏͗̍͗̊̋͂̔́́̽̐͛́̐̑̍̈͊͑̀̈́̀͒̆̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̴̢̨̡̢̧̛͕̳̺͓͓͔͇̳͙͎̱͈̱͕̞͓̮̪̲̤͕͈͉͚̩̣̣̩̩̩͖͔̗̪̟̬̰̖̥͕̬͖̪̞̫̱͓̲͔̮̮̠̘̲̐͐̐̓̌͗̎͊͛͐̈́̂̋̀̈̂̎́̆̐͒̆͗͌̐͐͒̈́̓́̄͗͗͋̅͂́̀̋̂̈́͐͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ"̷̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̫̤̣̩̠̥̪̱̼͖̟̙͖̯͖̦̦̦̤̣̩̪͖͚̖̲̳̖̝̫̙̯̥̰͍̯̜̪̥̙̝̱̰̹̣̠̤̦̯̯̤͓̫̱͔̦̠̲̤̻̮͈̖͈͙͇̳̥̤̞͓̦̻̭̰̻̬̩͕̼͈̖̿̌͊̎̄͆̇͐̋̄̏͑́̉̎͛̍̽̈̐͂͛̂̎̿̋̎̔̓̒͂̋̿̈́̒̇̄̏́̐͐̽̋̀͒̌̇̑̋̈́̎̃̆̈́̐̓́̇͗̒͛͆̆̈͑̅͂̅̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̧̢̛̛͔̟̘̱͔̦͓̖̯͈͍͕̫̣̟͓̗̣͎̖̙̖̜͖̗̖͉̳̞̠̤͕̼͓̤̘͔͖͕͖̗̫̟̗̗͇̪̠͕̻̯͕͔̗̠̥̫͈̻̟͔̱̘̫̠̬͔̯̟͚̺̼̙̫̭̝͕͍̖̼̬̗̻̱̫͎̝͉̖̠̜̜̼͎̙͈͕̗̘̪̝̞̙̗̜̥͈͈͇̙̦̦̪̫̙̘̦̟̹͆͛̃̽̔̈̏̀͂̈́̀́̏̎͋͐̍͊̈́͆̈́̌͑̐̈̆̇͋̈͐̉͐̽̊͋̃̑̃̽͋̉̋́̅̉̂̃͛̐̎̉̾̃͐̿̓̌͋̎̄͊̎̓̆͑͒̃͌̆̍́͐̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṆ̵̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̳͔͔͇͓͚͇̗̖̖͍̝̪͉̠̻̞͉̦̹͙̤̭̱̤̦̼̗̗̟̹̭̺͉͓̭̦̖͈̺̜̱̟̩͓͔͚̠̺͙̥̼̠̘̜̱̞̻̰͇̗̮̼̈̽̍̋̾̀̄͒̌̆̃̔̓͛͂͛̐̃̈̄̄̀͛̎́͐̓̒̍̏̈́͌̀̀͛̑̅́̄̔̿̅͒͑̅̈͋͊̿̒̿̇̓̌͆̒́͆́̾̉͑̾͌͗͆̑͆̒̓̾͐̀̔̑̐͐̒̑͆̏͑̿̉̍̏͐̊́͐̅̆̓͗̓͌͑̀̋̅͗͑̓̂͐̋͒̐̆̃̄̅̽̏͛̍͌́̓̿͗̋̊́͑̉̈͋̋̆́́̅͌͋͗̍̄͗̄́̌̂̅͑̂͐̌͆͂̂̈̇͐̈́͒͆̾̂̎̓̐̓̍̆̅̀̈́̽͆̋̿̄̌̓͆̃̓͌̈́̒̊̒̈́̊͌̐̌̽̅̆̎̅͗͑͛̅̈́̀̋͒̇̇̄͑̈̾̊̅͂͊̉̀͒̐̅̈́̔̎̇̃̓̏̆͋̊̾̀̍͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅà̸̡̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̦͔̙̲̺̟̪͖̲̩̺̮̟̤͖͔͙̲͙̬̪̣͎̠̻͙̜̦̥̖̤̼͎͙̤͓̪̗̮̦̳̳̺̞̣̻̮͈̩̥̰͖̙͚̘̟͖̱̪̞͎͖̮͉̭͎͓̪͕̮̰̗̦̳̜̪͙̣̣̺̠̗͉̘̱͈̺͇͉̟͕̜͍̭̞͓̙͇̗̪͇͕̱͕͕̭͉̱͖̫̻̙͍͚͎̯͙͉̰̼͓̩̫̘͍̟͈̼͓̝̼̞͚̼̲̺͙̖̭̙̙̩͉͈̺̲̩̱̠̲̪͓̻̝͙̺̼̘̦̼̳̦̞̘͖̫̼̗͕̜̠̤̺͍͙͖͇̤̝̯̺̲̯̳̦͎̪̳͕̦̇̋̆̃͗̒͑̏́̀̂̅̽̀̿̈́̉̂̒̃͑͑͂̋̎́͊̽̿̓̌̈́͛̋͊̍̾͗̍̓͋̊͊̿́̎͗̽̒̋́̌̍̆͆͐͊̄̿̇̒͛͌͒͆̍̈́̾̿̾̄͌̒̓́͑͊͐͊̏̉̓̿̍̀́̐̃̀̀̒͆̊̄͗̀͗̽̆̊̽̂͊̇͆̒̍̉͂̀̌̾͆̒̔̈́̆̉̓́̊͂̓͛̅͗̏̀̈́͛̋̍͛̀̑̍̿̈́̈́̽͗̍͛̋̓̈̈̒̉́̄̃̒̒̆̓͗̏̓͒̑́͆͛̇̈́͛̿̂̋̐̋͒̀̊̄̏̈́́̽̔̄̑̂̄̌͛̈́́̓͐̈̍̒̊̇͗̊̌͒̾́̂̆͒̉͋̓̒̈́̊͆͛̍̍̏̀̃̆̌̈́̅̾̒͑̑́͂̓́͊͐̒̉̎̒̽̑̌̄͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̵̨̢̨̢̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̻̥̼̪͔̪̞̙̼̳̝̻̙̰͚̦̲͙͎͔̺̱̼̖̪̜̹̻̦̱̙͎͕͎̳͉̪̥̝͖̰͔̮̗̙̝̭̺̮͙̝͚̝̣̪̱̤̘͎̟͇̥͎̘͉̹̜͙̬̰̤̥̭̰̼͕̞͚̫̲̦͕̜̻̫̺͇̬̲͒́̋͗̀̋̍͌̑̃͂̒̈́̈́̐̍̄̿̾̅̾͋͆̂̎̆͆̃̎͂̐͌́͛́͛̉͑̒́̀̋̇͛̐̔̐́̈̇̿͑̓́͆̿͊͛̇͌͗͛̂̿̋̄̓̂̽̇͂̅͐̄̀͂̂̌̉͌̓͂̓͋͆̊͗͌̎̆̀̈́̈͂̏̎͌̾̊͆̓̔̑͒͂̾̀̃̍͌́̓̔̊́̓̃̎̃̋̏̿̏̽̈́̍́͑͑̊̓͂̄̀͆̍͋̇̆̉͂͂̂͊́̀̋̾͛̈͂̊̂̅͐͐͆̎̔͂̔͑̏̿̈̐̆̊̓̆̿̎́̋̓̏̉́͌̾͛̎͐̋́̀̓́̇́̏̍̔̀̊́̀̌̉͋͆̆̈́̆̔͌̈́̂̒̀͂̅͗̈́̇̓͋̀͂̀̃̆̅̀̉̉̈̉̄̑́͂͂̌̏̐̇̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅk̷̨̢̨̨̡̢̛͍͉̪͍̩̖̱̯̲̠̹͕͓̦͚͈̹͙̤̘͇̰̫͙̙͍͙̻͇̘̘̙̪̹̲̲̳̝̰̲͈̣̜̗̗͓̫͓͉̝̻͉̟̦̝͙͓̩̻̖̦̠̖̝͚̪͈̱̖̬͉̝̠̜͇̞͙̰̊̈́̈́́͊̾̀̍͒̅͗͗͒́̽̈́̿̐́́͋͑͛́̀͑̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̻̱͍̜͕̱̘̫̞̝̫̥̰͕͚͖̦̩͍̣͎̺̠͕͇͍̥̯̘̜̦̩̰̰͈̳͓̙̰̯͕̺̖̭̺͓̺̪̻͉̙̤̫͈̝̫̝̜̮̠͎̳̝̬͚̗̘̫̩͕̭̭̝͔̬̱͍̻̦̺̖̭̺̰̹̦̟̘͎̥̮̲̳̘̱̞̲̰̩̥̖͍͓̜̙͖̬̦̲͕͉̭̫͕͚̲̥͈̠̞͕̗̦̺̱̯̙͓̘̟͎̝̱͔̞̰̙͔͖̯̠̬̩̮͉̱̞͇̠͔̗̲̤͖͇̯̭͖̖͔̠̻͉͔͍̳̼̫͎̝̘̠̓́̇̔̀̊̀̋̐͛̌̄͌́̅́̅̌̆̆͋͛̎́̂̓̑̒̐͐̎̈́̈̀̉̈́̋̅̀͗̐͊͊̾̋̃́̐̌̂̀͂̀̂̿̔́̎̍͐́̓̇͐̆̾͛͑̉̈͂̔̿̈́̓̀͒͋́̒̒̈͌͌͛̉̊͊̃̑̉̑͆̀̍͊̅̉̓͆̑͊͗̏̂̇̎͆̾͗́̅̈́̈́͊́̅́̈́͂̾͊͐̆́̿́̏̓͊͑̌̈́̋̔̅̌̍̒͐̒̈́̔̐͒̊̉̆̀͐̆̆͛̏̐͂͊͒́̾̿̃̇̽͐̄́̇̾̎̒̋̈̒̒̊͋͂̈́͐͂̂̿̉̀̂͑͑̾̿̽̍́̑̑̄̽́͋̏͐̍̑̔̉̆͐̒̌̃̐̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅs̴̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̜̘̣͚̗͇͔͕̬̪̰͓̱̖͖̣̘͎̗̯̹͈̦͔̤̳̲̳̗̙̲̼̦̭͓͗̓̀̑̈̈̅͆̍̎̅̂̇̓͆̊͌̃͊̉̇͂̾̇̎̾̆̅̉̿̈̆̓̔͌͋̌͑̊͗͊̏̾̿̊̈́͋̅͋̈͗͌̓̈́̉͊͒̿̄̎̀̂͑̀̅̎͊̉͋̇̒͐͗̾̓͐͗͆̓̃̄͂͆̋̔̀̓̈́̔̈͊͒̾̃͊̕͘͘͝͠͝͠ͅͅą̸̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̢̡̧̟̩͍͔̞͙̬̮͇̺̤̤͙̦̪̱̗͓̼̳̝̦̰̦̙̝̹̪̜͔̯̻̟͖͉͙̜̣̼̳̣̹͉͕͇̗̻͚̺̝͉̤̣̤͍̲͈̮̭̣̻͉̞̩̦͕̞̣̙̞͈̱͇̹̤̭̯̥̖̦͕̆̐̋̊̕͜͜͝ͅͅý̸̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̢̛̞̭̝̠̙͓̩̹̗͓͈̜̲͈͉̗̝̭̩̫̹̰̘̯̲̗͍͔̱̜̻̹̬͈̭̺̖̩̞̬͖͙̭̯͕̙͔͚͎̖̬̫͚̺̦̪͓̙̰̜̳̜̯̬̣̮̠̺̪͓̪̠͙̩̙̹̩͈͓̬̪͖̯̤̟̤̻͓̯̺̭͖̞̙̹̳̱͕̣̗͕̺͇̘̖͈̺͙͖̦͇̥̦̹̻̫̘̯̖͈̹̹̫̫̫̜͍̻͇̤̣̩̘̠̜͓̟̺̙̭̺̼͎̖̝̼̲̣͍̺͖̦̮̝̙͓̟̪͇̼̺̬̈́͒̅̋͗͐̊̃͌̀̑̐͐̄̐̂̉́̀̌̈̀̍̈́͊̉͂̃̅̋̔̈̊̆̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅs̵̨̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̝̹̞͍̙̙̬̖̻͙̣͎̟̬͉̻̞̜̗̮͓̮̰̱͙̝̰̞̲͓̦̼̦̬̺̳̳̙̥̤̙͇͔̞͉̥̫̞̺̤͎͈̰̭̥̜̰̮͚̱̖͕̙̙̦̣̺̠̤̜̪̩͚̹͉̗͕̼̭͈͉̞̙̮̪͉̘̖̲̹͍̱͓̫͇̙̥͇̭̣͈̟̺̺̻͔̹̰̳̠͙͎̦̜͕͓̟͖̩̭͈̰̙̭̳̻̠͙̗̜͚̜͈͍͖̝͇̳̘̜̟̦͇̘̟̅̀͊͐̓͊̆͒̀̏̂͂͆̊͊̓̀̌͂͂̇̈́̀̓̉̈́́͗̊͊͊̀̅̈́́̍̇̅͐̃̈̆͌͐͂́̔̃̃̈́̿̔̽͌̓͊̾̾̾̌̍̑̾͒̌̏̀̋͒͒͒́́̽͂̾̾̑͑̂͂̈́̈́͑̽͆̈̌̃̈́̓͋̓͂̒̓̉̇̊̈́̓̾͊̃̀̃̈̉̄̈̎̽̋̑͊̒͆̑͌̈̿̏̓̆̎̐̊̇̅͊̎̄͌̔́͌̈́̿̃̽͋̐̀̃̎͊̏̂̀̒͊̂̉̓̐͒̈́͑͊͐̈͑͒͗̑̆̀̆͌̿͑̊͒͆̑̀̉̍͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ,̴̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̢̛̬̤̮̜̠̜͇̬̻͇̻͈̻͍̖̬̤̭͎͖̜̻͍̥̳̼̜̮͈̯̯̮̥͔͙̥͕̬̘͈̠̜̲̮̯̣̥̹̩̮̱̗̭̞̜̯̥̙͇̥͙̖͙̭̞͎͉̫̘̤̯̞̲̜̳̩̯̘̭͍͈̭̯͎͚̬̳͖̤̣͚̰̠̟̻̩͖̠̮̯͖̭̯̟͓̫̲̮͚͍͔̳̺̜̞̮̳͉̱̬̙̤̩͔̗͙͎͖̱͈̖͎̖̟̰̖͇͚̜͎͔̗̣̣̬̹͎̟̗̗͚̥͙͈͇̱͓̥̣͉̱̻͖̜̟̲̲͈̪͈̪̱̿̒̽̈̈́͆̅͒͑̽̎̑́̃̈̔͊̓͌̿̀͛̓̂̾͂͋̆́̂͗̃͂̓̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̳̝͚̠͍̼̠̦̠̬̪̦̗̖̩̠̘̖͓͇̤̺͈̹̭̞͇̙̱̪̤̲̥̗̬͍̗̙̤̘̼̥̤͍͓̼̼͕̗͉̗̜̩̲̣͔̖͙̬̯̥̩̫̣̞̙̪̝͕̩͔̜̘̗͈̠̦̱͈̟̩̙͚̱͙̫͖̯͙̭̖͕̝̯̘͙̯̼̪̪͈̪̣͎̳͔͔͙̞̣̖̗̫̟̞͕̟̗̤̠̪̹̬̜̰͍̜̬̪̳̥͙̙̙͔̰̰͙̗̫̳͍̂̊̽̾̓́͗͆̈́͋̎̓̂͐̌̃͗̀͌͆̄͐͑̎͗͂̅̓̓̈́̂̔̂͆̊͛̀̉̒͛̑̈́̉̍̓͆̽̒̑́̏̈̃͋̍̐̈͒̎͛̋̎̾͗͆̏̉̀͛͆̅̋̈́͂̃͒̊͗̊̒́͋̒̔̾͋͆̿͆̈̏̌͋̇̌̿͑̋̔̄͆̈́̈̂̾́͒́́̃̉̀̀̉̉͊̔̋͆̾͒͑̈́̐̆̃͌̿̂̓̂̀͋̈́̀̒̈́̂͒̽̎̋͂̅̃͊͒͊̂̀̀̋̑͌̊̏̿͒̓̽̀́̌̎̓͐̔̾̌̌̓̐̿͒̈́̓̋̃̀̾͐̊́̿̍̀̈́͊̏͒͑́̂̀̉̃̏̑́̀͑̏̔̒̅̀͂͆͊̐̀̑̀̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅf̴̢̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̙͇̹̮̹̞̞̱̺̜̻̠͓̣̮̹͔̪̩͍̳̼̱͎͍̻͓̗͓̮̖͓̩̙̥̹͈̩̦̙̭͇̫̤͍̪̥̼̥̘̻͚̗̲̹̝̬̲̖͍̜̠͉͚̦͕͕̭̜̬̜̥̟̬͕̝̮͎̥̞̘͙̝̙̝͚̥̳̞̙̼͕̳̯̮̻̹̱̳͕̘̹̗͓̳̫͖̲͍͈̞̰̲̜̦̦̞̟͕̠̞͕̱̺̳̞̺͔̳̟̪̮͈͉̬͖̖̩̥͔͚̩̖̮̟̳̹̦͓͉͇̘̜̩͉̩̼̲̝͖̟̙̟̜͚̳̫̣͚̪̻̎̓̉͆͐̿͒̌͑̉̇͒̿̽͐̓̄̍͆̅͑̑̇̊̓̏̈́͐́̂̑́̐̑̓̽̇̇̍́̂̔̌̿̽̀́̾͛̓̈̾̃̈̎̌̉́̀̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅö̷͙͙̠̭̲͈̖̺͙́̊l̶̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͔̻̮̻̫̬̝͓̗̹̝̖̫̲̭̦̥͍̮̜̹̯̗̳̺̻̜͙̲̲̫̞͉͖̲̝͖̠̲̳̙̼͚͚͔̰̗̲̗̗̲̤̣̯̘͍͔̬̥̪̯̥̗͓̤͇͔̗͖͎̲̳͍̞̱͇̙͇̻̙͙̦̳̻͕͚͎̬͛̿̍̀̀̈́̆̽́͊̓̇͛͊͂̽̍̀̏̾͐̓̔͂̓́̋̉̈́̔̌̎̄̓̇̌̃̉̃͗́̈́̾̾̎̈́̅͋̄̆͛̏̒̓͑̔̍̂̈́̾̑͊̈́̅͂̓̅̽̏̑̔̓̾̅̈́͐̔̿́̓̅̓̇͐͊̅͐̈́̍͂́̌̾̆͋͋͒̎͑̉͒̾̌͂͋̈́̈́͌̀̿̀̃̉̌̓̃͆͑̉͂̅͋́̿͋̔͗̃̃̅̍͒̀͋̔͑̓̌̊̍̽̍̀̉̏̌͊͑̍̎̆̄̈́̀̾̄͊̽͗̀̾̉͋̏̓͆̀̆̑̀̓̾̐́̔̆͗͋̅̏̿͗̿̏̏̾̑̍̀̿̀̿̋̉͊̌̅̅́̂͒̓̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅď̵̡̡̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̥͚͔͔̟̝̙͇͖͍͈̠̪̺͉͉̻̟͕͉̜̗͔̤̺̠̻͍̙̤̪̙̼̖̰̻̟̱͖͓̼̥̪̰͙̬̤͇̖͈̜̖̣̼͍̙̲̜̐̔̀̃̐̏̔̒̌̇̂͐̂̅̔̄͌̉́̆̄̿̊͆̍̂̓̆̎̇͌̿͌̊̈́͒̎̿̉̓̈́̇̈̏́̄̆̽̊̍̈̏̀͆͂̌́͛̉̐̽̋͊̏͐́̀̋̑̈́̓̄̎͆́͊̆̄̇̋̓͑̏̎̍̓̒̈́͒͐̀̎̈̔̂̋̆̈̔̈́̔̓̃̎̐̄̽͗̍͌͛̾͑̈́̄̅̇̏̍̉͊̉̇͛̀̀́̈́́̾͐̊̀͂̿̅̇́̀͌̍̑͗̎́̈́̓̍̄͑̋̿̇̈̇͌̍̍͑̾̇̀͛̀͐̽̀́̄̎̅͆͂̆͂͊̅́́̋̿̂̾͂͒̅̅̄͆̒̉̾͌͊̏̃̂̽́̿̍̄͂̍͋̽̍̉͛̐̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅį̶̨̢̨̡̧̛̮̥̦͇̖̝͔̤̻̹͚̫̥̫̫̹̰̯͇̙̟͇̣̗̬̺̩̳̬̩̲̪͇̫̠̝̖̜̭̤̹̞͇͉̳̩̗̳͇͓̲͇̭͍̫͍̬͙̖̳̝̜͉̥̩̙̲̬̑̈͌͋͂͐̒́̂͆͗̽̓̈́͑̍́̒̿͗̓͑͗̆̓͛̌̈͐͒͌͆̈́̈̎̽͒̀̔͌̐͑̇̾̿̿̔̓̉̀̀́̾̈́͑͐̊̆̈́̌̊͊̒̽̆̑͗̋͊̉̎̆͐̂̿̽͗̃̆̿̋́̎̈́̏͗̎͛͂̑́̓͐̾̑̌̅͊͗̽̑̍̄̈̆̍͊̓́̓͒̔̑̽̓̓̈́̍̂̄͊̀͛̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅṅ̸̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̲̟̟̙̳͎̤͚̻̜͎͍̱̟̲̟͉̟̮͇̱͉̻̝̘͖͔̬̝̩͕̜̻̲̹͇͙̠̟̫̮̲͔̘͇̠̬͕̭̥͚͙̭̪̮̫͎̱̱͔̱̩̺̯̝̞͎̺̳͔̘̬̗̫̣͇̞̟̭̱̰̮͚̭̜͔̼͈͉̪͉̱̜̭̗̞̹͔͇͇̞͓͚̝̼̘̖̹͕̦͚̣̘̗̜̠̟͙̦̭̭̰̗̔̐̓̓̌̿̀́̉̏̆̆̽͂̓̿̽͒͐̿͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅg̷̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̫̼̞̟̗̮̞̪͕͈̤̖͈̮̣̙̜̘͓̹̣̭̜̟̞̠̤̼̪̝͙̤̪̥̟͓̻͈͎̗͉͚͍̫͔̺͈͚̟̖̝̯̼̣̭̖̫̙̪̦͓̖͈͎̱̘̞̫̜͕̗͙̯͇͖̙͙͕̺̻̗̫͇̩̝̱̙̤͓͎̼̞̞̰̘̲͕̜̺̘̪̯͔͓̳̜̭̹̗͍̟͉̬̞͉͈̮͇̹̤͚͕̜͚͙͚̩͇̯̰̦̞̼͈͕͈̥̦̭̬͙̻̞̝̹̱̫̣̤̣͇̞̙̞̯̩̱̞̗̺̟͈̜͉̰͙̺̺̰͉͔̥̺̟̟̙͖̣̺͙̜̹̦̺͔̈́̒̃͆̈́̀̿͐̆̀̅̇͗̇̆̉́̓͗̏͋͛̓͐̈̍̽͛́̒̽̌̃̂́̓̇͐̔̈̎̋̃͊̋̎̎̃̈́̑̌͆̒͆̔̽͗́̐̈́̌̂̂͋͒̓̈́̓͛͂̉̈̈͗̋̈́̀̌̀̔̎̈́̈̈́̌̊̾̎͐̍̓̊͑̀̎̐̈̓͆̈́͗̓́̈́̎̍̀͑͌̎͌͌͋̈́̈́̄͂̋͒͑͐̒̎̈́̌̌̈̊̿͐̑̎̑̋̒̌̋̈́́̎͂̈́̔̈́͒̇̂́̋̂͆̿̈́̉͌͌̄͗̑͒͊̾̾̏͊́̏̿̊͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̛͈̰͚͓͉̲̲͈̬̻̫͍̫̥̠̩̳͉̯͖̘̫̠͕͉̤̋̇̐̐̀̔̑̓͒͑̋̾͋͌̋̆̏͋́̃́̃̀́̒̃͂̽́͑̒̔̂́̓̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠h̷̢̢̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̹̬̣̪̪̟̘̰͓̥̭̳͍̺̪͍̬̳̫̞͓̜̖̯̫̼̖̜͕̥͓̙͓͉̜͇͉̭̫̲͖͔̖͖͉͖̘̖͙̗̬͍̘̦͉͓̱̭͇͓̱̣͕̣͕̮̯̘̪̺̮͔̣͖͕̝̮̦̠͔͕̗̥̖̼̺̰̻͉͂̇̏͛̓̄̈́́́̀̌̿̾̑̿̒͂̒̇̄͊̆̓͆͛̀̏́̐͗̊̏̀̍̎̍̈̔̓̀͊͒̽͗͑̀̃̋͗͋͋̉̽̈́̑̓̒̅̽́̅̾̀̔͗͒̀̋̄̔͆̂͗͌̑̒̌̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅǐ̷̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̪̼̬͎̲̥̞͍͕͉̗̭̻̺͔̥͓̤̲͎͇̖̙͚̩͖͎̝̲̝̙̫͔͓̦̹̖͙̺̝͙̠̘̫̟̣̤͕̱̲̮̯̙̣̩̠̞̪̟̣̜̲̣̼̼̥̻̗̻̺̖̮͎̖̦̜̯̲͕͍͕̰͖̩̺̫͔̩̳̼̱̯͕̥͚̝̹̜̣̞̹̩͎͓̯͈͔̼̺͉̻̟͇̗̐̀̄̈́́̅͐̃̎̈͒̔̀͛̓͒͐̉͒̂̿̄̃͒̓̅̃̓̽͐͛̑͋͐̏̆̇̆́̾̍͐͑͂̀͒́̽̀̔̽̾̀͐͂̽̆̏̈́̿̽̊̉͆̀̉͑̎̈́͂́͌̑̃̔̏͒̊̅͑͑͌̓̾̈́̌̿̈̅̀̾̓̈́͗̈́́͐͂̄͗͐̓̀̀̇̋̄̈́́̓̃̀̓̈͑̏͂̋́̈́̓̅́̐͗̇̓̌͌̏̄͂̾͊̃́̄̔̋͒̓͊͂̆̓̓̊͗̀́̐̉̆͆̊̐̊̿̎̒̈́͌̈̋͌́̽͋̓́̍̈̽̅͐́͌̑̍̍͋̐̀̇̉̊̓̒̈́̆͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅş̴̧̨̧̡̨̨̛̫̹̫͓̰͔̗͔̮̲̩̫͍̹̮̖̖̙̺̯͖̹̠̭͎͙͖͔̗͓̖̥͈̟̹̜̻͕͚͓̱̠̝̖̮̳͓͓͎̹̮̘̞̤̺͈͇̝̤̺͖̞͖͚̞̤̱̻͚͉̐̅̀̄̒͋̽̿̇̋̊͑́̑̒̂̿͒͊̈̏̎̊̄͋̈́̒̿̅͊́͊̓̄͒̎́͑̍͆͛͛̔̊̍̓̋̀̋̈́̀͑̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̫̝͈͍͇̩͕̤̬̹̖̺̫͖̼̲̰̼͓͔̘͔͉͔͇̱̣̞̯͔̟͖̫͖͉̱͉̘͇͙̱͇̮̣̬̞͇͈̝͚̟̤̦̬̟̟̰̩̰͚̘̥̹̼̹̬͉̩̣̗̞̗̱͓̫̬̥̺̬̩͙̺̗̙̣̗̙̹̠͔͇̟̝̹͕͔̱̮͓͕̥̩͚̙̠̱̹͇̠̪̬̹̹̼̩̲͔̗̘̯̗̦͈̭͚̳̘̖̳̮͈͉̲̰̗̙̩͉̟̞̝͇̪̦̼̠͙̗̬̞̘͔͍̯͔͎̭͔̭͙̠̺̯̻͇̟̺̭̘̼͙̹̰̲̠̼͎̰̼͖̠͕̭̟̝̮͖̱̹͔͖̻̹̖͎͈͚̱̪͓͔̟͍̩̗̪̼͈̘̟̼̟̳͍̪̥̣̯͓͉̹̱̺̟͈̰̮͈̦͙̗̳̗̳͉̖̺͍̺͓̥̪̫̫͕̟͍͉̻̣̋̊͒́̅̐͂̑̓́̊͐͐̓̌̀͐͆́̈̄̎͛̆̐̈́̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅä̶̢̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͕̯͈̳͖̲͓̺̙̦̻͇̻̟̫̻̯͙̟͎̜̤͚̪̘̹͔̬̰͈͇͖͍̣̜͇̫̩̼̩̜̥͍͓͔̺͇̱̣̳̩͕̠̰̦̲̳̮̱̦͖̩͔͓́̓̒́̒͗̈́̓̊̀̈́͌̾̿́͑̍̀̃̃̇͐́́̀̈́́̈́̽̆̾͆͌̐̒͐́͗̎̅̂͂̑̑̓̉́̍̌͊̔͑͌͌̈̆͌̑̂̇̃̋̽̀͐̈́̋͌̽̀̋̄̈́̈́̊̔̐̑̃͒̐̋͌͒͛̑̆͒͛́̎̔̒̌̈́̈́͛̓͗͛̆͐̓̏̆́̉̾͌͛̽̇́͗́͌͊̋͗͆̾͌̓̇̈́̒͌̇͊̍̽̐͊̍̏͐́̅̈́͗̊͂̉́͆̒̊͐̿̋̽͂̈́̽͊̀̾̉̀̃͊̈́̓͆̈̉̊̓̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝r̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̺̝̰̥̪̺̺̯̠͚̼̗̋̿̆͐͑̋̓̾̈́̃̈̈́̈̌͌̽̄̓̌̋̈́͊̍̑͊̓̾̄̓̑̓̾̍̃͒̂͊̾̉̂̊͋͋̇͒̒̈̀̈́̃̍͛͊̀́̄̆̄̂̉͊̒̓̌̓͐̓́̋́͐̑͂̉͐͊͛̒̉̓̏͗̍̋̋͒̓̆̍͐̆͌̄͑͌́̒̇͋́̑̂̀͒̆̀̏̏́͂̈̏̈͂̄̂̀͂͗̍̈́̄̈́͑̃̿̋̉̎͐͋̈́͐͐͗͐̽́́͒̇̂̾͒͐́̊̏̀̾̈́̎̃̈́̽͒̍̈́́̄͂̈́̎̈́̎̊̿͛͑̂͗̽̈́̿̀̿̅̐́̏́͋̍̓͑͆̾̎̿̋̍̌̿͑̄̊͆͌͗̈́̈́̅̉̀̈̈́͗̀̽͑͋̍́͑́̎̿͋̽̔̐̀̈̓̂́̾͑̅̂̉̽́̇̂͒̃̄̃͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝m̴̨̧̧̧̛̛̯̲̝̝͓͙̺̼͖̼͚̩̠̮̩̝̲͖̰̣͖̘̯͇̲̼̣͉̭͚̬̻̲̻͉̰̯̞͕̝̬͇̘̤̣̖͉̗̞̝̼̟̪͖̩̗͕̫̗̣̰͚͊̐̒̓̑̐̈́̌̀̒̄̑̾̈̾̂̋̓̇͘͜͝͝ͅş̸̨̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̗̖͖̗͎͔̮̙̟̤̰̘͍͖͉͙͖̠͉͍̬̼͎̲̰͉̗͉̞̪̤͍̩͕̦̳̟̤͎̠͈̞̮͓̥̹̝͇͔̲̫͙̘̳̟̭̫͔̰̪͙̯͔̰̱͎͔̱̦̜̖̩̜̲̤̭̩̻̹͍̜̫̭͎̫͙̘͍̫͓̫̲̣̝͚͇͖̠̫̲̱̹̬̩̤̦̹̹͙̭̳̟̰̜͖̻̞̬̯͎̝̣͕̫̙̺̱̫̟͇̼͍͓͇̯̳͚̜̤̭͈͓̭̭̯͚̥̻̰̞̥͕̣̙͓͕̺̩̞͖̹͚̣̮͍͔͇̩̜̱̭̳̖̦͉̲̱̞̝͓̘̱͚̬͍̩̼̯̩̥̮͚̥̭̬̖̍̍͊̈̓͌͗͐̔̿̀̉̈́̾̓̓͊͒̒̆̂̾̍͆̆͛͊͛̈́̈́̈͐̑̃̈́̂̊͒͂̑̂̅͗͗̀̋͂͐͂̋͐̋̓͒̊́̉̄͂͐͆̾̎͛̒̽͒̅̊̈́̽͊̇͐̑̒́̀̔̋͂̓̆̂̽̈́̿͋͛͆̓̈̋̀̋̄̈́̏͊̐̓̈́͋̈́́̍̽̊͛̑̒̅̎͊̎̊̐̋̌̄̂̈͐̓̆̎́͂̌͐̆̆̇́̀͐́̑̒́̓̈͛͛͊́̆̏̈̆̎̽̅̾̈́̆͐͂̎͌̏̍̅͛̑̋̐͌̾̆̄̒͒̓͊́̍͗́̋͛̅́̋͑̀͒͆̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͚̗̯̺̭͉͓͔̲͚͎͓̯̪͓͚͈͎̠̜̭̞̤͉̖̫̲͎̝͕̫͚̙̹͙̰͉͍̱͎̰̱̰̭̳̝̞̹͓͓̫̤͍̣̣̭͙̲͙̭̭̲̜͓̜̮͍̙͙̣̙̫͍̱̖͔̫̣͍̺̜͉̟̣̳͈͇͉̥̫̟͆͆͌̒̔̏̓̔̉̋̾͛́̒̑̎̈́̏͒̐̃͗̑̃̓́̿̽͒̽́̓͐́͊̓̓̅̅̏́̆͗̄͋̅͛̒̒̔̋̒͊̐͋̂̄͆̔̒̔͂̾̈́͗͆͂̉̏̎̈́̏̊̉̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅi̴̡̨̨̢̢̧̛̛̼͈͈̺͚͔̘͉̫̤͙͕̥̺̗̫̝̥̻̬̬͙̦̤̪͎͖͔̖͔̫͙̬̭̖͚͓̺͙̪͕̠͔̗̳̗̱̳̺̠̳͙͈͎̜̹̼̟̻͑̈́͆̄̾̊̒̇́̇́̀̓͊̇͑͑̑͌̅͛͛͊̒̽̽́͌͛͌̎͗̇̈́̄̉̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǹ̶̢̢̨̨̡͖̮̜̫̺͎͍̭̟͈͉̙͍͔̫̖̫̺̫͖̮̰͚̘͙͍̻̞̰̗̫̪̹̥̼͇̟̦̜̖͓̬̝͚̭̻̝͔̣̗̹̤̼̩͔̬͈̬̟̈́̎̏͌͋̄̌́̔̓̅͋͑̄̄́͛̒́̏̀͗̈́̾͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̡̡̨̞̜͇͉͙̞̠̲̟̪̙̻̯͓̟̟̭̹̤̹͕͉͉̲̥̰̘̭͎̝̥͉͇̠͓̲̲̺͉̺̮͕̱͕̤̜͙̦̣̤͔̳̦̦̼͉̖͓̤̦̝̞̬̬̩͇̲̫̲̺͓͇͉͇̞̘̤̩̪͔̳͕̩͚͙̳̥̪̥̖̲̝̻̮̻̳̻̳͉͉̞͇̫͍͖͕͎̪̗̗͓̂̏́́̄̍͌͘͜͜͝ͅͅf̶̨̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̞͕͉̠̘̭͚̖̪͍̻̙̼̻̖̱̯̲̬̖͙͙̥͍̥̻̥̫̦͔͚̭͍͉̥̞͖̻̹̺̣̖͖̮͉͓̝̫̺̥̠̙̯̙̙̪̳̦̫͍͖͉̺͔̯̰̗͔̝͕̠͇̦̮̠̻̬̰͍̙͓̤̭̥̹͚̼͓̻̟̙͚̻̲̥̲̱̲̰͈͓̠͖͇̻̖̗̮̻͇͎͓͍̼̙͎͍͖̱͙̮͙̱̖̠̮͉̟̘̱̰̭̬̝̲̱̼͉̼̫̯̳͈̺̖̭̝̤̞̺͉̤͎̝̭̣͚̗͓̺͈̘̺͚̝͚̦͈̰̹̫̤͇̼̞͖̥̖͕͔͔̫̘͉̱͙̜͈̱̞̏̌̐́̃̆̒̅̈́̃̆̀͋̓̔̌̀̽̅̓͆́̾̊̾̒̈́̍̾͂̈́͑̍̊̀̃͊̒̃̀͗̾͗͌̓̓͒̉̊̔̽́̿͂̽̇͒̂͐̈́̀̑̈́̒̄̓̐̑̑́͋͊̃̏̇̆͒͒̿͑͒̇̾͑̇̎̉̓͌͒̏̒̈́͌̄̾̈́͐͗̓̈̀̑̓̏͆̄͋̀̾́̒͋̑̏́̐̋͂̀̉̀̆͋̏́̓̈́͆̔̔͑͊̏̂͗̈̒͐̍̈́̉́̉̍̃͛̐̅̉̓̎̒͑̿͒͐̓̀̎̃̈́͛̐̄̓̋͂͗̾̀̓͛͂̈́́͒͑̃̆͌̎̿̋̈̂̇́͊̄̽͛̆̆̌̒̍̿̈́́͗̊͛̐͒̉͛̒̄͐̇̈́͋̀̿́͑̉̅̃̈̂̋͑̐̽͆̉̕͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̵̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̼͓̻̠̣̮̝͇̘̮̥̜̝̦͚̮̰͚̬̩̻̼̫͇̞͖̰̟̗͉̜̼͚͕̠̝͎͔͔͍̻͓̘̪̘̱͚̙͔̜̱͕͔̯͙̤̭̗͈̦̲̭͖͖̤̳̣̺͚̬̗̖͉̩̹̖͙̘͚̘̠͖̝̯͎͉͉͉̞̠̝̪͖̯͙̳͇̦̘̥͍̟̥̭͓̤͉͖͇̻̙̰̬͎̺͔̖͈̹̠̜̦̜̲̞͔̪̳͈̙̥͕̝̮̞̣̪͕͈̟̣̣̳̙̖̹̺̟̘̬̜̖͚͙̩̯͔͈͍͉̩̩̥̝̳̱̹̼̮͉̗̫̘̜̲̖̮͈͔͍̳͔̤̟̞̪̪̲̩̝̖͇̟͔͚͕̝̯̰̲͍̱̟̪̜̆͊̽̈͐̿̽͆͑͂̈̅̐̇̍̿̇̎̓̉̀̈́͗̏͒̔̅́͑̊͋̿͂̌͛͊͒͂̐̇̅͆̅̐̆͋̇͐̇̎̓̊̎̏͂̉̑͒̿̀͒̅̇̃̾̓́́̃̌̅̋͑̈́̉́͛̍̇̂́͊͊̉͑̋̍̃͛̀͊̈́̑͌̎͂͂̏̃̈̽̿͒͑͐͗̄̐̒͋̐̅̄̏̓̀̾́̒́͑́̃̏̓̆͂̿͆͌̉̉͗͋̏̃̐̈́̉̀̋̄͆̆̽̎̑̅̽͑̽͑̍̍̊͑̋̇̇̃̀̈́̈̓̌̀͐̋̎̈̆̽͌̍́̇̃̋̀͊̈́̑̍̊̈́̎́͂̌́̉̏̅̔̓́̍̆̀̽̈́̑͒͌͋͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̷̡̨̧̨̡̨̛̛͓̻͍̼̪̤͍͓̻̜͍͍͙͔͚̖̝̩̭̙̳̗̗͈̝͍̦͉̬̱̙͕͕͙͚̲͔͔̣͇̤͎̫̗̯̼̲͎̞̖̫̙̣̻̭̰̩̠͖͈̰͓͕̫̹̘͚͓̞̭̥̪͕̘̳̖͓͚̝̞̤̹͖́̏̓̊̎͌̊̃̈́͂̉̆͊̒̽̾͗́̔́̿̉̓̀͑̂̽̈̋̓͊͐̋́́̆̇̈́͆̔́͊̄̐̋̍̿̋̉̅̒͊̾̈̅͌́̀͂̂̒̈̍̓̍̓̏̌̓͋̈́͑̓̍̂̀͑̈̋̓͑̒̌̅̏̄́̅̇̀͒͒̄͂͆̆͒͆͋̑̓̈́̓͊́̇̍̀͐̾̂͂̈̇̍̃̓̉́̀͗͆͛̂̿͑̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅn̷̡̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̤̺̖͕͕͉͍̙̤̘̺̬̖͖̞̰̯̭̹͇͇͙̫̬͉̯̣̟̤̺̖̯̰̹̘̺̩̫͉̮̝̪̰͈͕̞̙̝̲̙̣̝͈̣̯͚̫̫̩̣̦̥͚͕̦̺͉̘͖̣̬̯͈̤̱̯̳̦̘͍̭̮͍̟̦̘̫͔̻̪͙͙̱̟̫̤̖͔̟͖̮̬͓͓̪̟̪̦̹̺̤̳̫̩͙̳͚͖̗̠̺̫̤̞̤̮͕͙̝̖̫̙͚̦̠̘͎̱͕̯͙̞̬̈̌̈́̇̋͂̊̾͂̎̓͂̍̅̿̑͗̃̐̆͊͒͊̔͊͒͗̈͑͋̑̀̿̌͆̂̌̔̈́͂͐̄̆̏̽͌̽̔̍̑̎̀̓͌͑̌̈͐͌̓̔̅̀͛̀̐̓͂̓͋́́̍͆̽̈͌̑̏̾͆̀̐̈́̂͌̽̽͛̀̾́̋̉̓̇́̃̃̆͋͗̄̈́̉̃̇̀̑̿̅̎̇͊̃̀͋̆̌͒̋̇͗̿̅̃̈̓̅̈́͒̓͋̊̏́̉́͊̌̎̽͌́͑̑̀̑̊̉̀͆͋̈̏̊͂̈́̈́̇̇̀̈́͑̇̀̑͌͑̓̄͋͂̓̆̃̊̓͐͆͐̇̇̑͛͌͋̓́͂̀͑̾̈͐̔̎̅̋̈́̑͋̈́͛̀̎̿̄́̐̀͗̽̂̋̋̇͗̉͆̉̈́͌̈͒̂̔͗̊͐̽̏́̅͐̂͛̆͑͑͑̓̌͂͑̓̊͆͐͋͐̈́̍̓͊͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅţ̸̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̬͖͎̪͚̣̬̬͈̹̰̞̘̟̼͙̫͔̭̲̬̬̝̬̫̠̲͎̱̹̲̠̦̬͔͍̰̫͈̖̩̘͉̮͙̥̞̖̱̗̜̲̝͈͚̼̑̑̓͌̃̀̓̏̑̎́̍̀̅̎̀́̈̔͊̈́̄̈̋͐̏͂̂̾̈́̓̓̀̾̅̾́̏̇̓̽͌͗͐̃́͂̽͒̌̎̇̾͐̽̾͆͐̏̐͐̄͊̓̾͗̀͗̀̃̑̎̈́͐̄̐̂͒͊͊̍̒̄͗̆́͒̽̿̂͋̄̍̓̔͊̿͌͌̑̎̏̅̒͆̍̋̓́̒̒͌́̔̄̅̽͑̑̃̇̿̽͑͆̑̍̌̀͆̅̐͌̒͆̈́͋̐̑͆̐͐́͋͋̀̀͗̈́͑͛͌̈́́̌̓̇̒̈́́̌̅́̐̓̽͑̃̀̌͋̎̍̐̓̋̊̓́̓̂̇̀̔̔̾͌͒͌̇̂̅̋̂́̓̋̅́̃͂̈́͂̾̇̒̅̊̃̽̒͗͊̇̿̉̍̆̽̊͗̈́̆͂͛́͌̽̃̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̹̺̩̗̼̳̳̭̲̪͕̩̝͇̰͙̰̟̥͍̠̪̜̦̰͈̠̩͍͓̟̥̤̖̮͕̤̪͇̖̤͖̟̙̻̖̻̭͓͔̳͍̗͎͚̗̜̳͎̣̪̣̼̰͔̱̖͎̜̤̥͖̻͉̳̩͈͈̫͍̹͎̦̘̠͓̞͉̰̙̮̭̘͈̭͈̩͕͕͖̩͙̹̬̹̳̬̲͓̳͔̥͈̰̻̗̖̣͉̣̳͈͙̦͉̲̭̦͕̞̪͎̲͉̼͈͔̪̬͚̮͉̭̲̦̥̠͚͚̦̝̱̣̳͇͔̥̳̫̮͖̠͓̦͕̳͕̱͉͓̝͓̬̬̺̮̩̰͙̠̘͎̳͎͇͉̠̗̱̠͖̯̯̭̤̱̗͉̗̗̝͖̦͚̘͙̳͖̹̳̙̗̲̯̠͎̙̤̭̖͓͓̜͓̙̟͚̩̗̙̪̝͙͎̥̳͖̤̙̖̠͙͗̽͑͋̉͛̑͂̓̏͆͆́͛͛́̀͋͗̔́̈́̽͗̏͛̋̒̃̂́͋̄̄̑́͗̂͋̄̽̋́̇̉̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅờ̸̧̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͚̦͍̘̼͍͚̯͉̻̻̬̝̬͔͈͙̬̜̱̝̱͕̩̯̪̻̭̳̹͍̺̗̭̬͎̟̮̖̝̦̠̗̩͈̬̬̮͈̹̖͕̗̮̳̫̪̩̲̙̹̘̠͈͓̟̫͎͔̫͖̞͓̺̻̞̘̰̺̠̹͓̻̘̹͚̤͖͔̱͎͔͚͍̭̯̭̟̖̻̖̼̯̘̰̙̮̱̟̺̭̗̹̝̝͚̳̲̰̞̩̖̠̻̦̲̥̪̬̲͈̭̰̖̱̝̜̙̭̳͚̲̝̺͎̥͚̰̹̱̼̭̻̹͍̭̖͚̜͉̘̰̪̝͚͕̭͓̖̪͍͚̠̬̖̜͙̻̳͉͙̲̹̘̬͙̫̰͉̘̪̱͚̰̳͈͚̝̲̯͍̘͙̦̖̪̻͕̂̒͂̅̐̎̅̏̓̇̐̃̍͑̂̐̆̌̂́͊̔̄̌͐̆̓̉͑͑̽̽̃̄̎̀̂̌͂̿̈́̒́̒̉̍͊͊̃̎̋͒͊̑͗̐̈́̅̂̈̒͛̓̎̽̈́͛͐̈́̊͛̏̉͆̏͋̉͋͋̿̌̆̑͂̀͑̅͆͂͆̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̡̢̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̮͙͍̯̹̪̙͙̣̬̲̹̘̠̗̣̫̫̪͎̪̞̙̥͎̯͙̞͕̟̘̺̣̥̦̙͍͚͙̫̰̰̬̬̪̰̬̹͎̜̞͇̖͇̜̱̒̀́̿͊̾̀̐́͆́̇̀̆͂̊̃̽̅̎̇̅̈̂̂͊̒̏̏̎̋̀̈̾̈́͆̾̅̎͊̏͆̈̆̈̃͛̓͐̓̓̎̏̿͂͗́͒̔͐̒̔̾͋̀̀͌̏̀̈̊͂̌̒̀̀̄̉̈͌̌̈́̈́͋̀̇̊̀͊͗͒͗̑̌͐̑̏̀̂̌͛̈́̑̊̓̔͌͗͑̊͗͋͌̑̓̌̏̂͆̄̍͊̌͐͛̈̊̅͆͛̂͂̆̈́̃̋͐̒̅͒̊͐̏̒́̑̋̋̎̍̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅ ̴̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̰̠̲̯̟͙͚̻̹̥͉̜̩̮̲̗̞̤̖̞̲̤̪̦͙͙̱͔͇̮̱̯̪̪͈̪̘̗̲̞̪̜̻̼͇̥͔͔̟͎̥͚͙̥̮̩͔̫̞̗͈̝͈͎͕̦̳̺̥̞̠͙͇̯̝̦̺̻͉͖͚̱̖̼̖̥̤̤̬̠̳̘̩̦͕̣̞̠̯̟̤̹̰͔̩̯̜̭̫̠͉̙̘͎̫̰̦̯͚̳͕̬̘͖̣̖̠̭͙͓̪̳̤̞̦̖̙̳͎̦͖̺̹͇̟̬̟̳̲̬͍̜̮̺̻̲̣͓͇͚͖͙͇̩͖̺͙̻̝̘͙̱̪̲̰̮̱̻̝̤͇̜͓͍̩͙͇̦̱̜̼̦̮̻̬̼̺̜͋̆̐̄̅̂̽̍͆̏̓̏̒͂̈́̎͌̒̓̌̑͆̒̓̈͐͒̈́͒̏̋̈̈́̈́̈́͛̃͋́̂̌̉̀͆̈́͐͂̄̾̄̈̉̑͊̐̃͛̀̏͂̂̈́̃̈̔̓͆̌̊̓̆̿́͗͌͑̍̀͌̐̓͋͊͛̊̃͌͑́̃̍̄̄̏̇̂͒̍͒̆͌̃̃̍̃͋̀̐͛͛̊̅͒̀̈́̉̾̆̈̒̑́̑̈́͐̔̂̌̾̾̍̍̂̌̈̏̇͗̂̑̈́̆̔̄̾͐̈́̏̈̊̊̃̾̄͋̈́̈́̈́̂̉͗͋̆̈́̈́̿̆̀̀̅͗́͑̅͑͋̈́̊͊͐͌͒̀̀̊͗̄͒̇̏́̂͌͌̈̌̽̐̀̔̎͐̈́̂̈̉͂́͐̊̄̔̅͌̎͑̌͋̌́̒̎̃̿̒̐̊̿͋͊͂̒̄̃̇̓̏̈́̈͐̒̀̿̓̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḥ̸̨̧̨̡̧̡̨͓̱̺͍̦̲͕̜̮͙̦̰̠̣͕͍̻͉̠͇̩̞̗͕̳̗̖̭͕͉̖̼̹̬͕̠̺̦̲̰͕̑́́̊́̊̾̽̇̓̒̈́̃͑̊͆́̐̇̓̎̏̃̓͒̈́̊̀̑̑͊̀̍͋̋́̓̌̔̈́̉́͋̐̂̾̓̾̋͆̾̑̉̎̇̐͂͛̈́́́̊̆̆͌͒̆̃͑̄̒̅̋̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝į̸̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̰͔̜̟͎͙̺̯̫̦̯̥̟̻̗̩̟̥͔̙͔͕̫̯̠̞͎͈͙̯̱̜̜͉̙͚̗̟͕͓̖̳͓̠̮̠̦̲̠̥̖̼̹̭̋̆́͊̅̊͐̎̔̈́͌͑̐́̂̍̉̑̑͊̂́͊̈́̓͋̑̐̅̀̿͌̅̅̐̾͆̎̐͗̒̇͂̒̃̈́̀͂̓́̈́͗̊͐͒̌̇́̎̂̍͌̈́̓̿̓͆̑̅̃̒̍͊̋̀̉͂̌̇͂̄̑͐̊̎̓͛͑͆̋̾͛́̈̈́̎̑́̒̄̎̓͒̑̓̎͋̀͒̈́͐̍͋͒͌̈̊̈́̿̽̃̒̅̓̿́͑̋̈̊̈́̇͗͋̾̀̌̆̇͑͋͒̀̈́͛̌̄͊̓̆͐̆̀̉́͐̍̅̈̊̊͋͊̾̀͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅș̵̢̧̧̢̛̠̰̘̹̭̖̠͎̪̝̘̤̝̯̝̪̹̝̻̲͇͖͈͇͖͔̮̹̪̮̞̺͕̲̊̓̌̾̐̀̽͗͆̑̒̂̄̏̉̈́̎̄͊͊̋̀̂̈́̾͛̈́̕͝ͅ ̶̨̡̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̝͉̗̖͉̜͍̘̪̟̞͓̲̟͖̦͈̠͓͈̞̲̞͙̣̦̗̫̠͈̙̲̪̬̞̞͚͙͎̦͓͕̬̖͚̻̘̣͕̼͚̭̘̲͇̮̩̙͖̣͚͓̮͍͓̯̳͍͓̖̗̞͉̫̞̥͔̺̟̣̘̳̫̙͙̟̖̜̖͓̰̠̫̤͚̖̙̖̤̳̜̰̮͉͙͖͔͓̙̺̗͔̟̹͙̰̰͍̫̝͕̩̲̮̘̦̭̦̠͇̺͇͍͇̗̭̝̤̠̝͆͌̓͂͌̈́̂̔̿̈́̈́̇̂͗̎̔̿̅̈́̔̏̽͐̅͌̅̄̀́̌̏́̐̆̀̒̓̈̃̀̇̒̌́̈́̏̀̔̄̈́̃̄̐́̅͗͒́̇̌̈́̈́̄̏̇̓͌̽̓̿͗̊̈͆̅̄̆̃̌̈͋̅͂͒̀̈́̈̀͛͆̿͊̀͒̀͒̾̿́̈́̆́̿̌̅̔̿̏̔̏̑̇̅̈͂̏̓̒̈́̀̊̌͗͌͗̈́̈̀͂̾̓̎̈́̉̎̎̌͋̊̏̇͊̽̒̀̈́͒̒͐̇̉̀̓͑̓͛͆̇͗͌̏̐̀̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅç̷̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͎̖̳̦̥̯̙̬̻͇̦͉͉̪̥͈͈̮͖̱̮̯̟̮̠̮͉̫̭̠̗̖͚̝̪̼̗̗̙̯̥͖̣͙̺͍͙̯͕͖͓͈͉̪̼͍̘͎͙̮̩͖̼̟̗̦̠̭̞̻̬̩̜̣͎͕̼̠̬̰̠̹͓̖̮̲̺̬̘̦̬̩̬͉̙̪̺̳̤͖͚͔̳͎̯̲̣̺̮̟̲̱̜̝̟͍̪̰͕̙͕͖̺͉̦̱͕͍̝̣͓̙͔̝̣̮̭̖̺̦̦̳̲̠̖̩̱̟͉̻̭̳͇̩͕̝̫̣̹̝̠̟͙͔̳̺̼̝̱͔̗̦͕͎̜̻̯̻͚͕̭͓̟̗͇̥͖̥̩͕̦͓̠̯͈̪͚̺̼̥̦͍̗͎̯͙̣͈͉͉̤͈̼͚͈̻̞͉͉̲̘̯̱͎̙͍̲̀̔̍̌̍̍̀̃͛͊̔͆̀̈̋̀͗͛́͛̿̓͆́͂͒̏̓̂̉̔̿͌̈́̋͛̍̒̈́́̃̉̓̑͑̐̂̏͗͊͛͊̀̇̈́͒͑̉̈́̐̽̈́́̃͑́̍͂̈́͐̇̒̄̂͌͛̏͛͊̔͌͛̾́͌̅̈͆̄́͑̓̊̂͛̓̾̋̀̅̍́͐̒̓̾̿͗̔̏̅̎́̈́̿̔̇̂̾̅̈́̇̓͒͆̂̈́̆̿͋̀̏̈́̌̆̊́́̈́̌̈́̑͋͛͂̐̃͛͊̌͒̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̢̛̛̛̞̣̻͙̠͕̮͍̪̩̦̗͙̝̠͍͍̠͈̩̯͈̜̞̟̘̗̲̗͐̆̑̊̀̔̓͐̇̂͑̇̓̾̋̑̑̌͋̆̊̔͑͊͑̆̽͛̓̍̾̓̈́̂̃͒̌͋͌̿̀̿̂́̍̀́͌̑͐͒̈́͛̆̒̈̾̍̓͒͂̂̓̍͛̿͐͛̂̔̈́̽̐̅̈́̃͑͛̔̄̅́͗̈̓̎̌̋͛̓̓͋͛̍̄̈̋̊̾̊̃̍͛̅̉̉͋̀́̍̓̍̈́̂̏́̆̈́͂̽̽̃̈́̇̒̄͒͂̈́́̍͑̋̋̍͑̊̔̆̒̿̈͋͆̈́̂͛̄́̓͊̔̈̽̽̇̾̒̔͐̐̎͗̓͋̍̇́͋̌͛̈́͂̊͐̒͒̀͗́̃̑̊̅̏̍̌͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ę̴̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹͙͍̙̳͉̰̗̭̞͚̗̫͔͕̙͙͎̻̘̰̞̱̤͓̝̜͕̳̤̤̗̹̜̹͙̳̝͙̙̪͈̠̺͖̟͕͓̰̜̫̳͍͕͎͚̗͓̞̿̆̆̽̈̉̋͆̏̌́̓̀̊̃̂̀͊̋̈́̆͐͗̓͌̇̊̔̈́̓̂̒͗͆͆͋͐͒̏̈͐̓́͋̽̊̓̄̔̿͌͗͊̅̓̄̃̂̌͊̽̆̑́̉͌͒̏͛̂̈̃̌͒̓̔̊̈́̀̀̽̿́̅̈́͌́̉͊̓̒͒̎̇͂͛́̎̾̑͛̂̑̔̌̄̐̐̿̂̃̐̓͌͐͂̒̒̉̊͋͑̔̅͒̉̒́̎͊̿̐̀̌̒̋͗̒̇͐̾̎͛̈̈͊̈́͗̑̄̀͆́̊̓̾͑̑̽̊̏̔̉̔͆̓͋͛̓͐̓͆̿̾̆͌́̈̈́̑̐͑̿͑̓̂̊̔̈̍͐͛̽͑͋̀̓͐̂̑̀̄̀͛̇͒̎̈́̆͊̅̄̃̈́̇́̑͌̏̏̄̂͆̃͆̏̓̾́̅̀̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅṣ̷̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̬̣̠͉̩̭̠̹͉̙̺̺̼̞͖̠̩̹̫̟̯͖̦͇̦̞̗̹͖̺̯̖̫͕̝͖̠̪̳̺̗̖̝̯̭̬̖͉̗̯͓̯̯̪͕̪͈̟̞͍̪̰̞̰̖͓̲̭̮͚͕͈̯̱̣͖͈̹͙͇̻̙̲̣̼͔͖̻͎̗̺̱̭̰̫͉̺̬̼͎̥̳͉̭̪̰̘̖̳̬̘̲̻̣͎̣͕͑́͛͂̈́͆́̿͑́̉̄̈́̀͛̏͆͗̂͌̂̈́̽̓̈̿̔̅͒͊͊́̅̇̎̽̇̍͛̈́̈́̽̎̆̈́̓̉̈́̅̽͑̍́̈͐̿̍̋́̃̉̐̈́̈́͊̽̈̍͂̊́͛̏́̆̌̀̈̎̐̈͂͊̈́̀͐͐̎͌̊̈́͒͆͂́̊́̀̉̉͒̒́̒̓̀͛͑̋̉̐̒͑̽̀͌͊̒̌͋̈̆̔̀̌̈̈́̾́̒̄̃̀̇̋̀̌͗̀̏̑͛͗͐̔̒̍̽̀̄̃̄̈́̂́͗͋́̈́͑̊̀͋͗͆̄̏̒̽̍̍͐̐̾͛̀̈́̉̂̍̇̎͐̅̂̽́͒̊́̑̃̔̋̏͑̾̇͑̈́̔̉̽̋́̅͗͌̄͑̌͆́̒́̽̌͗̈̄̈́̋̄͌̂̄̀̇̿̂̎͌̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅţ̶̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̳̠͈̪͔̙̙̗̭̺̺̝͓̻̘̰͓̦̱̞̘̙̺̱͓͎̠̫̘̼̙̦̰͇̪̜̹̩͚͖̟͙͕͕͍̘̜̮̳̥̥̦̯̪̦̺̬̰̬̟͎̤̰̯̱̲͚̱̘̼̗̪̳͓̭̫̗̳̱̙͖̘̤̘̖̯͙͈̗̥̮̮͙̦̼̪̳̙̯̺͓̱̄̈́̀̀̏̇̍̆͐̆́̿̃̄͑̃̒͌̀̔̀͑̇͗͂̐̎͊̀̌̂́̍̅͋̀̓̓̍̄̓̏͋̈́͒͐̊͌̈́́͂̋̉͛̿́́͆͆͂̇͒̿̋͗̔͂́͒̈́͛̋͌̍̍͆̔̋͗̅́̍̄́̋̓̽͑͐̈́̀̂̉͌͊̾̾̋͗̈́̍̐̐͒̾́̿͛̈̈̃̓̑͗̌̾̌̇͆̉̀̔̋̂͆̃̀́́͌̄́́͑͑̂̈́̿͆̇̄̀̅̀̍͗̅̓͂̇̎̑̍̂̍̒͆͂͛̈̌̃͂͒̒̈̉̔͒̑̅̎͂̌̍͊̋̄̔͌̌̔̐̌̑̆̋̍̂́͆̿̈͊͌̋̀̂̀̀̌̂̈́́́̀̽͗̇̑͌̿̓̒̽́͗̋̄̀̿̄̉̊̆̉̏͒̃̄̋̈́͒̽̉̈́͒́͆̾͒̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̧̢̩̠̪̫̫̗̖̣̥͙͙̗͚̰̜̟̻̮͔̘͎̗̘̥͙̻̲̥̻͉̗͙̤̯̮͓̤̹͚̦̞̹͇̞͈̹͕̱͓͔̖̘̜̝̫̣̲̮̱͍̠̔̊̐͂̈̊̉͌̏̅̅͐͘͜͜͜͜͝ļ̷̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̬͎̤͎̼̼̻̳̠͎͚̝̱͔͍͓̳̹̻͓̬̲̠̳͎̮̹̺̰̟̗͎͚̪̞͎̥͙̭̭̣̖̤͙͇̥̝̰͕̺̩͖̩̮̮̬͖̣̦̤̹͖̲͎̙̞͔̖̱̬̫͈͓̖̼͉͙̗̩̰̫̹̰̘̼̺̦̪̘̬̱̳̻͍̼̱͓̤̘̘̲̮̤̜̺̗̦̯̝̭͖̜̗̩̲̹͚̱̦͖̝̲̘̱̗͉̣̱͔̣͎̩̟̞̜͓̪̭̖̝͉̩̝̻̘̲͔͓̥͉̟͕̯͕̭͇̜͔̟͙̹̱̣͚̼͓̣̞̱͔̜̜̣̟̬͉̜̜̝͚̯̖̳͖͎͙͍̟͉̰̬̮̩̯̥̳̙͉͖͇͎̙̦̥͈̙͖̞͔̯̗̄͑̔͊̓̐̂͆͋̍́͆̓̈́̓̈̄͗͋̈̑̍̈̓̔̒́̿̊͐͗̈͑͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̷̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̻̝̩͕͇͙͈̮̗̳̝͍̜̞̞͙̗͓̫̘͔̞̮̣̣̖̯͈̪̩͙̙̦̟̺̻͖̦̭͙̘̥͕͕̲̯̯̜̙̻̟̤̟̗̰͈̞̭̯̖̱̠̦̫͇̣̖̤͕̠͖̱͓̯̗̻̜͔̻̺̬͍̙͉̮͖͕͓̤͕̱̮̬̻̳͓͇̬̬͔͉͖̞͍̞̞̹̺͇̹̲̦̗͍͉͓̱͈̳͙̞̞̝̝̳͈̗̼̰̫͚̖̝͇̌̿̋̏̒͒̅̈͛̌͋̈́̔͗̋́͒̐́͂͑̈́̄̂̄̅̈́̀͒̆͑̎̉̾̑̇̋̑̂̈́̈́̆̆̂̈̆͋̉̓̆̒͌̊̀́̍͂̓̈̓̐̓̑̎̒͗̂̊̿͗͐́̍̌̌̃̇̉̄͒̅̂̌̍̄̌̓̽̃̓̈́̇̆̑̊̐͌̋͗̒̀̊̈́̉̌͂́̎̿̀͌̌̍̊̂̾̑̿͌͊̒͂̔̂͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅķ̷̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̘̪̮̗͖͕͕̘̳̜̥͖̭͈̤̹̼̟͕͔̝͉̘̘͔͔̯̦̫͕̣͇̲̹̜̜̗̺̰̙̙͉̩̘̫̩͉̝͇̦̖̝̱͓̪͚̬̣̤̠̣͚͉̠̤̠̼̥̘̞͉̖̞̤̻̝͖͖̦̩͎̘͖̞̱̠̳̯͈̺͉̠͖͙̻̻͚̝̝̲̟̗̳̮̠̮͔̱̳̩̳͕̟̞̣͓̮̝̯̲̩̮͙̮̲̠̩͇͔̫̪͕̱̣͖̤͉̞̺̦̥̲͕̤̦͖̣͚̳̤͍̲̯͔̺̖̯̙̺͕͕̱̪̬͉̞̜̮̱̯͙̖̘͕͙̹͙̦̮̪̙̯͈̫̦͔̪̹̞͚̫̙̻̰͖͎͚̮̱͍̪͖͖̖͖͎̤̻̦̗̪̘̳͚̮̲̠̥͉̺̟̰͈̹̺̜̑̋̒͒͐́̓͐͒͂̿̓͛̈́̎͑͛͛̉̀̈́̄͑͆͌̐́̓̔͋̍̋̆̐̉̓̽͌̈̔̎͋̽̒̉̑̈̂͗̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̵̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̫̗͎̫͎̰̝̯̟̥͙̳̳͓̩̘̹͇̤͈͉̦̲̪͙̦͕͉̥̳̪̩̥̰͚̼̦͍̼̥̻͕̥͓̯͖̭͓̱̣͈̼̲̰̮͍͙͔͉͉̦͈̠̙͍̲͉̯̹͙͚͎̘̻̫̰̺̱̻̜͈̱̦̺͇͖͓͇͈̱̠͉͍̦͔̬̜̩͖̤̗̠̮͇͖͍͓̞̰̪̮̹̥͙̣͖̯͈̥͖̘̝͎̯̤̘̙̯̘͔͓͇̼͇̬͚̘̹͔̘̠̼̪͕̗̼̜̜͔̳̦̹̗̙̩̬̹̙̟̱̙̖̻̻͍̘͕̼̘͇̮̬̪͙̙̲̝̣̣̞̟̤̫̼̤̬͙͎̳̹̟̼̻͇͉̗̝̙̩͓̳͎̪͈̬͇̞̱̫̮̲̩̬̤͈̗͖̹̯̟̽̎͋̆̃̆̆̓̔̌̌́͒̄͆̐͂͌̌͒̽̑̌̈̈̔̓̃̊̂̏̀̑̂̓̌̔̈́̄̌̅́͌̆̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̨̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̤͚̣͈̣̠͈̗̲̦̣͍̟̳͓̝͉̣͖̞̫̙͖̝͈̞̭̥̤͔̙̠̞̞̦̘̺̙͉̲͔̠͈̠̭̪̻̻̻̥̪̪͙͓̗̫̪͎̳̫̱̖͓͚̭̜̫̼̗̤͕̼̺͈͔̤̩͙̣̠͓̜̩̺̙̼̤̭͈̳̳͇͖̼̻̫̣̪̰̩̪͊̅̔̃͒̈́̔̀̔͌̅̆̍̾̓̆̈́̋̈́͆̈́́̑̈̀̔̀̈͑̇͆̎͒͊͐͛̈́̋̈́̋̃͊̑̑̀͆́̽͑̔̋͆͗͛͌̐̇͒͋̈̾́̋̾͂́̆̀̆͗͆̏͊̓͗̓͗̀̋̀͗̔͐͛̀̋̎̆͑́͑͒͑̐͗̓̄̍̓̂͐̆̄̋͒̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅạ̸̡̢̧̛̛̺͇̣̭̖̘̠͚͔͖̳̝̖̏͛͊́͑͐͋͗̑̐͗̽͌̓͛͒̅̐͋̔̈́̊̍̃̋̏̓̿̓̏̑̓͂͌͐͑̈̓͐̇͊́̽̓͗̽̍̋̔̐̔̎͊̽̎̊͂̓̍͑̑́̀̿́͛̃̊͊̉̇͐̏̐̾̐̊̇͋̇͛̎̌̈͑͑̋̾̊̆̓̐͒̔͒̓̓͊̀̌̾͌̓̃̀̓̈́͆̈́̀̐͌̄̎̂̿͒͊͑̿̓̊̔̍̑̆̊̐̑́̈̑̏̅̇̐̒̉͗̏͊͗̋͛͑̓͌̓̅̋̀̍̀͗̅͂̌̓͐̆̀͗͑̈́̄̽̊̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̶̧̨̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛͔̙̰͓̘͎͍̱͍̩͍͕̙̪̣̞͙̩͔̭͍̻̥̜̪̘̖͕̼̞̦͇͙͖̰͕̖̲̞̯͉͍̪͉̬̯̯̰̖̫̙̫̖̦̪̤̣̤̠͍̤̖̪̥̣̰̙̪̫̹̲̘̮̟͍̬̠̯̬̥̜̺̯̯̗͎̩͍̱̣̼̮̠͖̻̙͔͎̺͓̳̙̫͕͓̤̝̱̞̺̬̬̗͇̗͎͕̖͈̦̳͎̬̠̳͙̼̙̼̹̖̩̩̖̘̰̜̟̭̤̹͔͎̤͇̥̺̟̩̟̻͍̰͓̞̭͈̠̱͖͍̻̩̖͙̭̬̩̤̭̹̟͓̤͖̱̬̻̝̰͉̼̦̜̗͎̙̫̻̰̱̰̜̠̪̹͖̭̟̺̪̮͍̪̹̟̥̱͍̻͓̲̻̖̮͍̘͙̫̀͌̎͋͛̐̉͗͌͐̃̄̀̇̇̔́̅͗͛̒͆̈́͐̄͗́͒̀̉̌̋̈͒̓̂̎̍͒͒̃̿̂̐͛̈̏̀̊̅̑̊̿̂͊̓̈́̓͗͛̄̈́̋̒͋͊̾̋́͗̋̽͊̈̋͑́̄͑̂́̀̆̂͗̅̂̑̍̈́̔̊̾́̄̃̄̽̔̌͐̓͋̽̿͂̑̾̉̔̋͂̾̓̂̌͑͗̔̒͋̃̌̎͐͂̄̊̓́͑̈́̌̓̓̍̌͋̉̔̔̀̈̈͂̓̐̌̊̎̎̌̎̄͐̔̾͂͑̎͋͂̿̔̈̃̈́̄͛̃͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅf̴̧̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͉̩̗̠͉͇̪͙͕͔͔̰̫͍̯̱̜̗̲͔͍̼̞͕̱̪̪̤͖͔͕̠͎̜̘̣͈̗̜͙̥̥̫̮̳̬̱͇̖̰͔̝̺͕̺̭̟͈̘̦̱̬̩͖͙͓̱̣̲̣̼̤̤̠͖̥̩̤̭̟̳̜̤̤̠̺̭̻̹͍͈̙̠̺̹̙͔̰̼̟̺̺̣̠͚͉͙̩̪̪̼̟̱͓̳͙̘͍̭̰̦̬͇̖̺̻̹̝͓̦̜̞̳̭̜̗̣̰̪͖̲̱͍̤͚͔̪̫͇͔̦̤̺̦̩̣͙̯̜̱̳͖̬̮̹̫̼͔̩̟̭͍̣̞̯̗͎̤̝̘̯̗̗̖̙̼͑͛̍̏̂͒͛̏͛̾̅̋̃̊̓͐́̎̏̉͋͊́̀̑̀̒̌̋̊͑̒̐̽̄͒̾͗̐̌̐̎́̒̆̓̀̓̃̽̏͗͒̓̈̑̂̆̂̿͆̾̓͊͊̃̊̍̏̃̅͂̅̿̔̌̉̀͒̏̈́̄͛̅̓̑̍͐͋͛̿͂̑̑͒͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̥̯̪̝͓̜͓̞̲̯̭̫̺̻͙̮̩̣̞̣͚͙̘͚͍̯̥̻̯̠̖͈̘̩̠͇̗̣͎̹̤̭̗̠̙͚͇̼̜͇̦̦̣̣̫̯͍̱̳̭̠̠̦̟̣̯̩̜̼̟͇̙̯̼̭̰̭͉͍͎̯͈̱͍̻̦̣͍̩͚͉̜̱͎͉̣̞̻̜̠͕̱̪̳̗͚͍̙̼̝̄̾̀͒̾̿̈́̌͌̐̒̀̅̅͆̆̐̈́̑͋̿̑̌͛̍̈́͂̀̉̾́̍̔̋̐̍̒͌̈́̎̊̈́̑́̎͋̒̒́̈̿͋̀̈̇͌͂̀̍̓̌̒̑͂̈́̇̅͊́̎́̍͒̐̒͆͋̃̀̎̿̐̀̓̀̄̅̿̂̋̊̔̍̈̅̅̈́̊̎͑́̈́̑̀̃̒̾̀̂̔́̑́̿͌̓̀̆̎̈́̽̋̔̋̉́̾́̉̽̉́͌͊͂͛̎̈́͊̐̓̓̿̋́̽̋͋͌͆̑̐̈́̅̈́́̒̂͒́̍́̇̋͂̿̑̂̄̅̎̈̒̏̽̇͆̋̊̉̋̑̆͛́͋̈́̊̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̶̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̥̮̜̭̟͚̩͇͓͓͈̼̙̮͚̪̞͇̲̭̹͉̩̟̞̲̠͔͔̦͓̣̼̝͔̟̣͓̟̼̪̪̰̘̯̹̥͔̼̱̩͍̳̜̩̩̰̲͕̞̼̩͔̦̰͈̬͉̤̝̠͇̝̼͈̳̫̣̤̮̙͉̣̯̳̱̲͉͈̭̹͔̲̼̤̺̟̱̙͇͖̮̟̫̻̤̱̩͚̞̞̟̯̼͔̳̬̰̤̻̠̻͇̠͍͍̳͕̳͕̮̥̯͎̺̬̙̝̗̟̖̤̩͖̩̻̮̠̣̘̩̙̤͖̯̱̝̺̱̻̘̯̹̱̼̻̼̟̫͕̮͚̻̣̣̰̲̼̫̟̱̹̖̙́̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̷̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̻̖͈̖̰̯̱̝̭̰̺̱̳̩̞͚̭͚̜͙̥͙̘̲̗̰̩̣̰̗͔̮̪̞̤̟̩̘̱̯̠̦͇̺̖̩͚̗̮̹̟̯̭̬͇̫̰̖͖̦̙̻̳̯̝̜͚̝̣͕͎̫̹͕̻̮̦̹̮͕̥̯̬̱͙̼̩͈̠̖̰̗̜͖̠̙̠̲͓̪̗̟̝̝͉͇͎̖̾̌̀̊̍̋͂̈̄̌͐̉̔̔̈̆͐͗̉̂͋̂̍̐͐̇̉̈́̆̆̇̎̀̋̍̌̈́́̌̈̎̿̏̄̊̈́͆͛̐̓̂̆̓̏̌̀́̍̑̎͂͐̾̀̀̐̈́͛͂͌̾͐̌̀́̐̂͂̏̾͆͆̆̇̾̎̎̇̉͑̐͒̽͊͑̔̀͋͆̊̇̈́̎̏̓̂̌̐̉̀̉̂͆̉̀͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̡̛̛̛̘̬̖̫̮̙̟̳̭͔̭̭̟̤̮̠͎̥̱̙̦̩̩͕̭̤̜̻͖̞̖̺̝͈̥̲̹̺̣̗͉̍́̈̋̊͛̀͌̈́̏̓̃́̊͗́̊̅̊͑̅̌̓̈́̽̅̔̇̍̎͋͗̏́͛̀̓̀̿̋̐͊̌̇́̀̀́͗̎̍̽͐͑̓̍̌̊͑̏̿̾̉͗̓̓̓͋̎͋̌̑̂́̃̓͐͐́͊̈́̽̔̌͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝ń̴̡̡̢̛̛̛̩̳̼̠̣̰̝͍̞͖̟̮͖̺͉̤̮͇̣͓̦͎͎̹̭̼͉͖͍̱͎͉͓̫͎͍̻͉͚͈̝̳̞̳͇͙͈̪͍̹̭̖̳̼̞͈̽̓̄̂̂͆̅̃̋́̊̍̀̌̊̽͊̔̍͗̀͆̽̏̏̈̀̇̎̄͗͐̄͊̔͑̈͋́̾̏̈́̈̍̌͋̇͛̂̋͆̅͂̍̏̎̓̌̽͒̐̉̿͌͌̓̏̈̒̋̒͐́̅̊͋͑̑̀́̓̾̇͊̋̀̑̊̾̈́̽̓̈̂͂͒͗̈́̃̂̉͐̊̒̊̀̊̒͂̍̉̒̎́̈́̅̽͂̊͑̃͊̀̆͑̑͛̏̈́̓͑̒̈́͌̎̉͛̑͂̇̇̈̌̽̌͗̋̇͒̂͐̈́̈́͌̾̽̐̓̿̑̉̔̽̌̓̉̔̈̾́̄͊̂̾̈́̂̀͋̋̆̔̊̓͐̇̾͌͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅg̴̡̧̧̡̛̙͕̘̞̫̝̥̼̖͉͇͇̪͖̻̰̰̮̘̟͕̭̖͙̳͎̜̟̼̬͕̬͈͓̬̦͎̞͙̘͇͕͈̤̜͉̟̜͓̰̲̣̤̞̯̪̖͂̿̿̋̌͛͂̋̍̿̆́̇̓̎͐̿̌̄̓̃̏̔̏̈́̏̈́́̈́͂̄̀̏̽̋̔̒̈́̀͗̒̀̀̋̿̒͒͆̑͌̓̽͑̄͆̄͋͊̀̇̄̂̽̄̈́̊̂̓͋̓͐̉̀̾͌͛̎͛̇͐̑̅̉̌̉́͂͗͂̂̈͊̎͊̅̅̈́͛͂̔̈́͒̔́̓́̉̎̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅ ̶̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͍̣̭̠̪̘̞͓͍̪̰̠͖̝͓̬̻̫̮̝̖͔̜̮͖̪̳͇̖̟͔͖͕̰̰͚̖̤̯͇̖̮̣̲̗͚͙̩̥̟͎̝̥̰̻͈̙̩͕̠̻̗̥̱̮̻̰̼̫̬̲̱̞̲͓̞̯̭̬̬̝͈͍̹̭̤̹̼̫̤̖̟̯̼̩̻͇͓̝̖͎͚͕̜̫̫̗̩̼̮͖̪̙̥̥̲͇͈̮̖̀̑͒̈́̒̈́͒̂̇̆̇̆̔̔̍̃̾͆̓͐̿̽͆̎̿̓͊͗͒̉͊̈̈̈́͑̈́̔͒̒͋͐͗̄͌̒̿̾̄̽̈́̇̔̌͌́͑̉̏͊̀̏̂̈́̀͐̉͒̀̓͗̊̏͑̎̀͐̀̾̒̌̅̑͐̌̊͒̿̿̽̊̊͆̓̋͌̐́͌̉̈͋̅͐͆̐̆̌͆́̍͊̂̈́̐̔̓͋̆̃̂͊͗͌̃͑̔̉́́͛̐̍̀̏̈́̎̆̈́̔̂̒̈́̿͂̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅc̵̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̪̗̫̹̱̙̱̞̹̖̘̫͖̝̝͍͈̱̮̭͕͎̺̤̦̝̱̭̱̬̜͕̖̦̖͚̲̦̜̭̗͚̰͔͖̻͇̼̝̯̹̘̭͕̼̼̙̦̯͈̥̣͇͖̱̩͉͎͓͍̹̭̱̫͎͓̙̬̞͓͖̣̖̻̪͖̻͍̠͍͍̤̺̱͙̺̣͙̣̤̘̼̟͔̳͚͚͙̭͍̻̺̗̜̲̳̯̤͙̫̜̭̻͍͎̜͇̺̙͉̰̼̤̜̖͇̘̺̭̪̼̟̮̤̘͚̝̗̱̻̟͈̥̙̬̫̝̰̞̻̻͓̠̙̳̯̼͉̲̰͓̳̣̥̤̼̯̥̞̩̭̯̮̼̠͓̻̱̫̄͒̑͆̋̔̈́̉̓͆̂̐̒̐̊̆̑̽͆̌̂̌̒̇̔̐̆̒̽̿̐͆̃̅̑̂͐͂̃͛͐̐̉͂̒̔̇́́̇̑̑̾̊̀͌͗̇̇̈́͒͊̉͐̊̋̀̂͛̀̈́̒̽̐̇̈́̈̈́̅̍͋̿̑͌̐̀̊̈̉̋͗̉̋̀͊͂͐̀̅̀̒̆̓͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẖ̶̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̯͚̗̩͓͚̺̝͈͔͙͈͖̮̤̙͉̬̠͖̟̟͔̮̣͇̻̩̣̟͎̗͚͓̯͎̯͉̮̼̫͕̲̻̘̣̲̲̟͖͇̘̩̮͕̠͍̙̝͚̫̰͎͚̜̖̟̱̘͚̩͎͕̰͖̜̪͉̣̺͇̠̲͇̼̯̤̻̹͙̥͉̩̩̜͕̺̭͉͍̺̯̜͖͖̠̤̪͖̘͎͓̰̘̬̲̫̺͎̣̭̘̼̥͔̫̞̪̥̱̹̣̱̜̤̭̠͈̺͖̪̘͓̺̙͈̮̣̞̻̳̳̟̜͈͈̘̤̣̘̘͇̖̫͈̞̲͕͙͔̼̲̘͉̼̠͕̥̱͔̘̘͙̜̝̘̤͎̱͍͚̺̱̗̖̻̩̜̣̞̻̻̝̣͉͖̖̘͈̮̺̮̙̬̳̮͇̫͇̝̝͍̖͎̬̥͍̤̝̻̤̤̥͎̰̰̦͓͕̻̹̞̟̥̿̋͛̀͋̎͐̾͗̑̈́̉̇̊͊̇͛̋̀̂̌̾͛̾̓̎̃̓̃͆̐́͌̊͑͂̿̋̈́̎̽̃͌͗̎̈́̇̄͒̉͛̐̅̓́͋̎͊̒̂̓̍͒̄̐̈̌͋̓͋̊̎̇̓̋̑̔̿̾̋̊͊̎̍̀̒͑͆̂̒́̅̉͑́̌̔̽̓͋͒̆͐͒͛̅̄̓̇̈́̅̈́̀͌̋́̀̿̐͆̀̓͗̎̏͑̆̄̄̓̔̈̆̏̽͊̈́̎̂͌̇͑͐̓̽͂̓̎̀̀̅͗͌̇̓̅̈́̈́̎̒̋̉̐͛̽̇̐̓̔̃̄͗͊̍͊̆̋̐͒̒̓̌̊̿̃͛̆̑̈̈́̓̑͊͛͒̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̴̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̡̡̧̼̭̖͉͈̹͚͇̻̰͍̩͚̹̫͈̙̯͕͉̮̯͎͇̮͎̩̩̞̖̩̺̜̳̺͍̟̣͙͔̜̩̣̖̼͖̹̙͔̜͙͈̬̮̖̟̠̗͉͎͎̩̳͕̠̰͈̮͉̥͇̬͍̰̰̟̝̜̻̲̣̪̮̰͓̰͚̤̊̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅí̵̢̡̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̞̺̬͉̬̘͍̤͕͔͍̲̭̹̭͈̯̗̱̹̬̝̤͔̻̲̭̲̯̥̩͈̞̖̘̞͚̙̤̪̘̦̤͇͍̰̥̗̲̥̦͙̘͙͔̩̫̭̬͍̤̗̱̙͓͇̭͇̟̫͍̮̣̯̟̮̺͍̹̼͚͇͈͍̜͎̪̝̫̖̙̗͕̙͇̙̲͇͔̩͚̪͔͇̝͍͎͉̮͍̫̺͖̥̩͔̲̤̹̼̪͕̠͕̼̹̭̣̪̭̼̤͎̙̼̯̞͙̮̲̳̱̳̝̹̻̻͖͍̙̬̯̥̺̬̰̺̮͖̹͓̮͉̜̼͎͉͙͉͙̪̝͖̪̯͎̭̹̳̭͈͖̱̼̗͖̥̹̬̞͖̣̭͍͓̦̯̭̜̬̪̺͚̲̻̣̱̘̞̳̬̠̫̪͙͍̳̦̪̯͔̺̦̻͙̰̦̟̯̖͉̤̭̫͔̮̺̮̘̦̩̮̩͙̣̹̲̉́̆̀͋͛̀͑͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̶̢̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̙͇̤̳̗͈̦͚̝̜̝̣͕̖̹͉̺̘͕̱͙͓̺̣̫̹̜̙̫̩̰̰̦̫̪͕͖̱̞͖̹͎͇̥̯̭̮͎̬͎̳̪͔̮̘̣͚̲̹̘̙̞̟͉̖̻̜̩̜̫̯̜͔̭̞̣̹̩͇͍͈̤̭̮̭̞̫̻͙͈̫̦̪͚͚̬͇̤̭͚̻̦͈̘̤̪̞̮̹̻͕̜̼̞͉̖͇̱̹͇͕̩͉̩̫̮̪͔̦̯̞̘̘̱͍̰̟̹͉̼̣͔̟̻̥͇̩͍̬̭̲͚̹͈̝̣̰̘͍̝̳͉̭̤̫̥͔̜̫̼̦̪͓̠̫͙̖̖̟̭̭͙̩̫̣̺̻̱͉̮͚̣̻͎͕͙̳̼̭̣̰̖͙̙̺͇̖̮͙͔̖̻͖̟̭͇͈̟̪̪̥͖̜̩̞̺̝͖̬͉͎͕͓̮̟͚͇͈̜̺̜̠̣̮̲̺̱̰̺͎̺̦͉̙̗̲͈̬̹͙̫̲̰̟̀̆̽͒̏̾̎̿̂̀̀̇̆̾̊͊̇̓́̽̊̈͊́̆̈́̃͐̍̑̑͌̀͗̔̿́̈́̊̔͐̎̏̾̃͆̈́̓̍͊͗̅̃͂͗͋͗͑͂͗͛̈̿̀̈́͆́̂̎͑̐̐͋̉̓̌̈́̍́͐̂̋̈́̄́̾͌̄̀̈̓̆̽̀̏̈́͆̈́̊́̽̀͗̄͂̿̓͋̊͌̾̉́̑̊͆̉̒̈́̈̅̒̽̈́͗̆̑̍̋̇̊͊̍̑̇̊̓̊̈̎̋̉̔̈̈͒̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̦͇̮̬̫̘̩̻͚̫̦͈̜̟̬̮̟͉͙̦̘̻̘̲̖̮̞̳̳͇̲̦͚̥̟̮̭̻̤̼̰͉̣̻͉̖͔̥̣̪̣͙͚̲̤̳̯͎͚̪̜̟͚̺͉̺͕̤̦̰̩̥̜̳̻̯̦͔̲͍̼̟͔̝̱̥̼̭̘̘̠͇̝͖̭̫͔̝̬͙̫̝̭̝̹̞̺̝̼̪̫̖̣̩̟͓̪̱̺̯̘͕̮̤͇͕̹̮̞͇̫̹͓̗̟̪̘̹͎̮͖͚̪̫̜̖̟̫̻͇͍̬̟̣̹͍͕͔͚̮̖̭̠̪͎̞͈́̋̃͌́̊̋̏̃͗̍̅̃͂́̈́͌̾͒͋̎̽̂̀͌͂͊̆͂̀̎̄̄̄́̄̉͌̔̒͊͐̐͆̃͆̉͊͛̒̎͛̈̾̈́̾̏̈́̒̆͛̇͋̐̅̀̈́̈́̓̀̈́̈́͌̐̓̇̒͌͗́͂͐͋̍̇̎́̈́̄̿͒̐̉̽̓͑̐̾̎́͂̾̽̑̀̓͛́̃͗̓̓̈́́̏͗̈̔̈́͑͛̃̋̉͐̈́̆̇́̋̉̓͑̽̊̋͛̅̈̽́̈́͛̀̀̑̽̓̅̓͆͛̈́̊̈̇͛̂̏͌͂͋̋͆̑̇̓̒͛̀͊̈́̽͋̇̅̍̈́͊̐̊̒́͗́̀̉̉̈́̇̏̊͑͐̊̍́́͌͑͑͑̔͒̊̋̀̈́͆͑̾̏̃͒͐̈̉̽̓̓̽͆̇̈́̾̂̓̂̃́̾̈́̆̒͑̿̀̓̏͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅì̴̛̛̛̛̛̟͖̼͙̠͕̯̜̬̮͒̀̎̐̀̀͒̑̉̐̊̈́̏̏͊̌͋͐̒̈́͋̆̾̽̃͌͗͋́͗̈́͋̾͑̆́͆̊̈̈́̾̎̿̈̄̐͗̎̎̀̄̓͋̂͑̐̏̋̂̑̋̑͛͑͗͊̏̅̃͗͑͛͐̃̾̀͒̈̇͂͌͋̀̀̄̍̄̄̏̓̆̍̾͗̓͑͂͋̑́̾̀̿͆̓̉̂̈̋͐̄̆͌̌̃͌̿̀͌̆̊͛̈́̅̇̇̏̉͐̀̋̓̈̏̍̂͂̄̄̑̃̊̔̔͌̅̈́͐̑͒̿̉̇̏̾̈́̑̆̄́̔͆͆̎̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝n̶̢̧̨̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̖̘͉͓͙͔̣͖̭̦̖̪̘̘͓̗̗̱̯̹̟͖̫̩̪̹̲͕̹̥̬̦͕̖̯̝͉͉̱̫͚̣͇͚͈̘̣̜̥̜̬͍̰̬̫̝̳̟̮͍̖̞͓͈̙̭̪̗̪̱̘̫̘͓͚̗͕̤̯͇̺̠̯̦̤͙̺̱̪̜̗̙̦̱̦͉̭͚̭͓͎̦͇̩̤̻͇̥̟̮̙̻̭̣̪̱͈͉͍͙̻͖͎̫͎͙̣͕̭͓̬͕̦̪̠͙̲͍̙̦̭̙̠͎̫̻̮̹͉͍̯̞̝͕̠̻͓̖͖͙͈̫̣̄̋̃͐́̀̂̔͆͐̿̈̓͗̈́̐͒̊͋͑̿̓̐̈́̆̊̉̏̆̐̿̅̊̍̆̐̈́͌̈́̃̉̔̾̀̈͊̋̀͂͋͒̐̒̂̃̎̋̂̊̆͗̓̄̉̀́̆̊̾̋̏̈́̿͌̔͑͂́̍́̃̀̓͑̀̀̌̈́̾̋̑̏̊̊̔̏̋̀̋̏̉͗̆̊́̽̐̈́̽͊͂̌̂̏̄̄͌͋̀̇͒͂̋̃̀̀͑̐̋͂̍̿̌̈͌͒́̆͐͑͐̈́̃͋̔͂̓͆͑̇̾͛͊̆̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̧̨̨̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̪̣̘͙͎̱̝̠̲̘̳̱̟̟̫̰̝̖̩͇͙̼͚͕̟̟̦͈̮͉͙̟̗͚̪̬̗̱̘̩̯̳͇̬̤̣̪̟̥͔͍͉̣͓̲̯̙̝̥̲̺͓͕̩͖̜͇͈̠͓͖̪̘͕̩͍͕̲̤͓̦͍̹͕̥̪̬̝͚͕͉̭̯̳̤̩̦̼̠̟̞̰̞̱̹̳͔̰̖͖͈͇̹͚͕̺͓̘͈͖̲̠̬͉̥̻̻̫̥̜̞͕̳̜̞̌̈́̏͂̓͗̽̉̀̇͂̆́̃̐̾̾̂̃́̌̀͑̒͌́̈̈̄́̽͂͐̃̏͂͛̈́́̂̍͊͛͌̽̄̊͛́̅̿͋̒́͌͒̍̒͌̑͌̈́̐̄̓̀̾̆̿͆͐̀͋̽̿̓̀̄̇̽́̓͗͋͋̽̀́̊̋̐̂̏̔̃̏̓͆̓̋̉́́̃̍̓̓̇͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̞̞̣̞̮͍̤̯̘̱͚̜̘̗̘̹̘͕͔̱̗̪̳̟͉̖̼̺͓̥͕̹̗̱͖̤̜̤̤̻̘͈̠̯̬̰̤̦̹̙̞̙̟͍̰̬̹͍̲̭̭̗͎͔̤̘̣̹̲̘̺̰͙͓͕̳̲͎̱̭̠̞̟͖͍̦͙̝͚͎̲͍̞̼̙̪̥͈͒̏́͆͆̀̄̃̇̓́̌̉̌̿̾͐̇̏͆̊̏͋̐̈́͌̐̅͌͐͑͋̒͋̑̔̆̂̋̇͂̈́́͋́̊̂̎̔̂̈̔͛̀̆̃̈́́̋̏͋̇̏̈́̔̅̇̐̃̌̈́̑́̉̆͋̀͑̈́̀̉̿̎̏́͐̏̐͒̓́̅͋̆̉͗̆̀̆̓̃̑͂͆̑̈́̿͑͌̒̽̓̾͒̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅŗ̴̧̨̧̛̛̬̱̲̞̥̞̹̙̯̱̼̘̘̺̪̦̟̖̪̰̳̭͕̮͎͓͓̲̤̥̖̗̹̣͉͕̣̭̘̬͚̳͇̬̬̲͔̯̼̙̪̠̦̲̟̳̥̙̞̱̒̋̒̎̈͒͂̅̓̑̓͐̈̄́͐̄̓̅̍̓̄̌̔͑̊̊̿̄͐͑̽̀͊̋̐̂̊̾̈́͂̎̄̃̓̋̈́̽̾͊̌̓̐̈́̒̓̽̈̔̀̑̈́̏̈̀͐́̋̿̾́̑́͌̔̂̔̊̓͌̅͌̀̓́̓̑̅̀̓̈́̽́̈́̍̎̓͋̎̊͒̂̏͊͐̑̍̊͊̄̉̀̀̌̇̈́̾͗͑̍́̇̔̓͐͗̒̍̓́̀̾͂̿̏͋̈́͋̽͌͐͌́͐͗̿̈́̄̈͒̉̒̈͗̌̿̾̽̇̈́̐͊͛̏͒̈́̓́̒̈́̀̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̝̣̩̼̙͉͕̖͖͇̤̜̩͎͓̝̳͔͍̪͎̞͙̪̰̝̣̲͙̲̘͕̯̩̤̠̖͓͔̖͚͇̥̗̥̪͎̫͚̱̯͖̘͎̦̠̠̤̙̻͕̟͎̤͓̰̟͕̘̣̺͔̯͔͚̦̞̫͓̭̠̟͇͚͎͚̺̤̰̗̰̤͎̬̳̰͚̗͈͈̪̻̩͉̱͍̲̥̰̲͖̞͙̣̬͈͕̟̜̥̲͈̹̥̟̹͕̱̫̭̯͓̪̗͉̝̫̞̼̭̫̭̭̺̮̬̺̬͚͙̤͉̼͉̣̱͎͔͈̜̠̙̯̩͓͎͔̻͓̠͖̟͈̤̩̯͈͍̳̪͙̗͓̱̬͚̞̘̹͔̰͈͍̹̪͇̰̟̝̞̗͙̳͈͚͎͖̦̗̱̰͚̻̖̖̼̻̤͚̭̖̲̮̗̪͇̲̦̇͋̽̄̂̇͂̏̍͆̀̆͆̋͒̍̅̄̂̍̉̓̏͊̃́̃͐̔́́̉̃̿͂̓̓̆̒̋͐̇̈́͑̾̃͗͋́̏̀̓̅̑̌̾̏̐̀͂̀͐̂̒̿͐̅̑͛́̿͛͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̙̭̞̙̩̩͈͎̣̟̟̥͚̻̙̖̻͖͉̝͕̜͙̳͖͉̈́̀̋̌̓̄̂̄̎͋̈́̈͆̀̊̇̓̊̀̔͂̑̅͗́͒̈́̊̋̇̔͑́͌͑̈́̇̈́̀̾̊̊̈͊̈́̐̈́̑̐́͛̅̇̈́̊̀̾̇̈́͌͑̂͒̈́̀̿̍̔̒͋̏̄́͆̔̋͒͐̍͌̊̍̈́̈́̃̍̋̔͊̾̾͒́̂̀́̆́̏͐͆̂̌̂̀̇͌̈́͒͛̆̅̄̈́̇̀̀̈͂̊̑͆͋́͌́͐͗̆̈́̈́̋̉́̅́̿̋̀͒̉̃͐͛̊̽͊̔͗̇́̓̉̉̋̉͑̀͗̑̋̇͛͛͆̅͗̀̐͊̇̓͌̂̾̑̽̾͂̇̌́̈́̈́̓̄̈́̅̀̒́̋̋͌͂͐͆̓̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅţ̶̡̡̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̮̭̭̺̹̮̬̠͍̝̥͍͍̥̤̳̼̲̳̼͕͓̱̻̠̯̼̹͚͚̲̤̘͉̻̥͓̩̭̣̻̞̟̠̹͇̘͎̬͎̬͙̠͇̟̙̪͔̯̦̣͔͖̼̘̘̫̮̥̼͖͇̘̖̞̙̻͖̞̹̤̙̼̙̟͈̭͎̞̯̦̳̦̱̟̟̟̮̲̖̜̺̖͇͉͈̙̭̲̟͓̳̫̣͔͕͚̼͚̣̗͔̳̪͔͇̪͕̳̺̲̞͕̠͍̦͇̤̹̞͖͎̞̺͔͎͈̙̦̪̮̺̥̤̣̲̰̤̲̲̹͎̜̙̠̻͇͎͙̤̻̠͍͙̳̯̦͚̼̹̟̘̤̦̙̗͉̳̺͈̈́͂̽́̇̌̊̓̓͑̆̐̋͑̎͒͒͊̓͌́̄̀̌́̓̇̾͐͛̔̓̓̀̅̿́̓̄̂͒́̍͋̀̈́͒̑̾̃̓͗́̃̄̓̒̓͊̈̔͛̒̔̆̅͋̊͋̓̄͒̑̌̋͑̿̽͑͋̋́͐͌̂̂̋͂͌̓͂̏̾͐͐̊̈́̉͗̾̇̉͑̌̇̈̿̌̏̀̓͛͐̃̄̈́̃̅̂̒̃̾̀̏̑̅̉̀̿̔̓̍̊̋́͌̈́̉̐̈͆͆̔͗̑̈́̀̉̊̑͒̌͆̀̔́͑̊͛̔́̐̍͂̇̀́̄́̋̑͒̔̎̓̈́̀̍͛͂̓̃͋̐̓̂̆̔̀̋̍̇̈̅̿̑̓͊̐͌̀̂̔͐̈͑͊̆̔̀̐͒͂̔͂̒͆̿̀̑͛̽̄̿̈̀͊̿̌́̒̋͗̾̅̇̂̍̃́̋͋͑̾̈̈́͂̅̓͐͗̌̍̀̃̉̉̋́͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̛̛͓̗̙̳̹͖̲̼̻̰̠̰͕͔̯̦̩̜̳̝͇͚̗͓̣͎̥̜̤͔̟̤͈̖͎͎̬͖͖̖̥̘̗̙̼̭̲̻̲̳͙̤͓̲̻̝̱̩̪͙̪̘̘͚͖͍̳̼͖͖̠͚̹͕̫̘̗͈͇̩͇̟͉͙̦̫͉͔̪̹̺̥͎̣̪̱́͐̏̾̌̍͂́͋̎̉͂̄̀̑̎̊̓͐̑̀̂͐̍̐̆͌͌̀́̀̔̌̆̑͐̐͐̌̅̇̃̄͛̄̂̇̌͊͛̈́̊̀́́̈́̒̑̔̃̎̌̈̓̈́̔̾̌̓̉̏̀̂́͒̄̇̈́̉̿̆͒̎̈̅́̒́̓̀͊͂̍̌̈͒̒̎̐͌̃͌̋̆̓̀̔̅̑̈̈́̾̉̊͋̀̔͒͛̽͂̊̿̓̌͗͛̊̍̔̎͛̐͒̋͐́̓̈̔̓̉̇̈́̈̃̾̆͑̍̒̈͊͌͂̀̅̃͊̽͊̅́̽̆̒̑̌̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅǫ̵̡̡̡̡̛̛̛͓̬͚̪̠͉̭̩̮̯̼͙̪̱͈̞̫̦͉̣̮̪̱̞̩̯̗̞͓͕̥͉̞̬̥̻̦͍̖̣̣̤͖͕̥̯̳̦͇͚̜͙̬̲̩̦̍̾̆̈́͂̌͒̏̏̐́͒̂̈̉͛̈̀͋̿̑̈́̋͌͋̌̈̓͂̄̋̒͂͊̎̌̐͒́̾͑̿͛̉̎͒́̌̈́̌͂̾̃̔̍̈́̈̍͛̾̾̽̍̐̽͛̀͑̆̿̒͌̔̎́̈́̋̈́̌͛̅́͋̓̃̓̔͊̌͒͂̂́͌̌͑̓̓̈́̈́͌̓͒̀̃̊̈͐̐̾͛̃̄̃͒͆͋͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅf̸̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̡͉͖̩͕͔̱̩̥̗̞̹͚̟͕͉̻̣͖̼̥̭͙̝̮̣̮̥̝̗̲͚̪͙̪̖̦̱̜̙̤̣͓̝͇͇̙̖͖̺̪̪̭͖̲̫͖̣͕̥̹̦̜̘̺͎̲̯͔͉̬͇̥͉̮̱͍̺̼͙͔̻͍̯̹͎͍̞̪̱̟͓̮̘̳͔̼̺̹̟͗̏̓̄̆͜ͅ ̴̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̡̡͙̣͔̮̲̰̙͍̙̣͎͇̗̭͔̠̗̰̞̪̰͇̹̟͔̖̝̦̹͖̼̦͔̫̘̹̙̰̱̹̹̪̪̠̳̰̥̪̹͈͇͖̰͇͙̠̼̖̟͎̭̺̘̹̞̟̖̠͉̹͇̝̝͇͓͔͍͙̻̲̼͖̼͉̠̤̫̥̣̻͎̥̫̦͈̥̟̙̝̠̫̘̙͚̭̣̬͖͇̮͍͙͙̺͉̜̬͙̬͚͚̻̜̙̭̠̩̞̥̝̫̘̫̭͇͚̫̳̪͔̼̦͎̪͎̤͎̙̬͕̱̗̳̟̮͕͖͎̲͖̘̰͈̼̳͔̰̹̥̻̘̥̮͖̦̦̞̞͚̳͎̝͈̻͚̥̼̭̙͈̦͎̳̬̹̠̙̲̖̹̙̟̟̬̲̤͇̝͇̗͕̫̫̰͔̖̝̙͈͙̞̟͎͔͓͔̹͓̭̦̙̫̼̩̺̼̯̣̩͍͖̱͈̥̮͇͔̩͉̞̼͊̑̿̓̿́̿̅́̃̈͊̾̄̆́̉̈́̂̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅŝ̵̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̛̥̲̝̱̩̣̟̝͚͉̺͓͔̬̭̟̰͙̜͚͉̥̳̹̤̫̗̪̮̯͕̦̰̦̥̖̮̻͉͓̯͖̝̲͙̫͙͓̻̟̹̤̖͉̪̟͍̳͎̙̘̭̫̱̩̻̳͍̪̺͈͉̪͇̦̅̽̀̊̏͛̒̈́̇̈́̋͒̒͒͒͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̴̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̭̜̟͙͓̭͚̲͎̗̝̹͓̲͓͈͖̥̼̫̟̲̙̞͖̣̪̞̮̮͎̗̦̭̞̣̳̻̞̰̺̫̺͙͉͕̝̹̲̮͉͎͔̭̯̙̤̞͈͇̻̥̰͍̙̜̳͉̭̟̤̩̠̖̺̗̯̣̯͉̤̻͍͖̺̤̭̜̈́͗̊̑͌̃̑͛̂͒̀̉̈́̍̆͋̒̈̓́̅̿̈́̏̽̉̈͒͐̍̊͒̂̑̀͐͊̾̾̈́̐̾̆̀̊̄͂́́̈̂̾̄͒͂͐̑͊̉̋̐̌͑͌̒̓̌̓̌̔͛̈̆̔̒̄́͆̀̽̑̄͒͐̌̔̆̏́͊̊͆̓̈́̽̿̀͑́̀̈͒̓̌̔̀̆̾́̈́̇̆̽͌̀̃̆̀̂̆̋̍̿̀̐̀̍̓͗̒̔̓͊̏̿̆̅̄͒̂̐̂̃̈͂͊̿̃̑͊̐̄͊̓̓̽̐̈́̈̑̐̂̽̀̔̅͂̌͗̈́̓̊̈́̈̈́̀̈́͛̊̏̿̊́͋̊̂̄̑͐̃̃̇̑͑̅̔̃͆͛̑̍̈́̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅm̸̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̛̗͔̩̙͚̣̩̱͖̫͓̗̗͕͙̖̹͎͇̣̪͍̣̗̻̬̳̜͎̯̭͈̫͈̯̙̠̻̱͍̻͇̯̬̫̝͕̜̦͙̯̟̥͚̗̗̝̻͚̲͔͎̭̜͖̖̟̝̦̼̭̖͉͉̞̥̦̝̳͕̠͔̦̜̯̠̹̥̮͉͚̥̘͙̜̯̼̲͙̽̈̀̓̑͋̈́̍̉͛̈́͂̊͂̊̆͒̀̓̽́͐̔̎͐̑͌̈́̀̽̆̓̍͌̉͒̄͐̃̎̈́͐̿̂͑̀͐̇͌͌̈̀̔͌̋̽̒̃͋́̂̐̅̆̓̍̃́́̊̑̎͌̈́̾̉͌̽͛̌͊͌̋̾̔́̌͂̎́͂͊̌͌̽̓̈́̀́͑̌̀̔̀͊͌̽͛̉͗͊̈́̐̌̾̔͗͊͗̅̎̋͐́͌̎͋́̓̆͊͊̅͒̌̈́́̿͗̋̉̈́͒̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̭̝̣̝͖̪̯̞͔̩̟̟͈̣̹͉̥͙͇̤̯̘͍̮̮̲̰̜͕̠̦̞͖͖̤͖͚̦̳̫̣͓̲̱̟̮̱̗̺̜̟͉̥̖̮̫̞͖͓̘͎̥̊̀̐̀̐̈́͐̄̈̎͛̂̈́̀̐̊́̇̐͒̃̋͐̀͒́͛̑̋̇̄̽̊̆̅̈́͋̈́̀̀͂͆̏́̓̂͐̏́̒̐̀͂͋͑̆̌͗̽̂̉̓̋̉͑͂̓̍̍͆̔͂̐͂̽̊̀̔̏̑̑̂̃̓́̈̈́͌͌̆̍̅̌̒̋͋̅͆͛͂̄̏̄̃͑̾̂̓͆͒̓̀͗̿̏̊͒͋͐̓̓̄͛̽͌̊̍̇̓̌͗̿̋͂̿̾̂̾́̓̀͋͂̄̽̄̅̑̋̐̂́̿̊̆̊͗͒̽̉͆̃̔͆̉͂̎̈́̀̀̉͋̎͛̆̓̔͆̊̍́̈́̊̂͐́͛̈̉̑͛̆̀͌͐̈́͌̇̑̽̀͒̏̈́͂̊̏͂̄̃̈́̈̈̀͗̈́͛̌͐̆̒́͐̂́̉̏̅̋̾̆̃͒̉͋͒̇͋̄͆̽͂̀͑͂̇̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅt̴̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̮̞̖̭̮̞̩͍̖̰̻̥͎̬̺̘͖͎̘̹̮̣͈̞̫͈̪̠͔͎̳͉̥͙̥̱̟̤̝̟̮͓͎͙̝̠͇͔͕̪̠͔̝̺̙̖̟̗͓̱̘̭̠̼̩̹͓͙͉̜̗̬̩̯̳͍͎͎̩͈̪̰͎͙͉̱̯̞͎̙͇̤̙̖̣̙̖̯͙͙͖̰̮̦͖̯̯͙͊̐͒́͐͌̔͑̈́̿̈́͊̄͒͒̒̀̈́̎̊̐̓͛̓̐̊͌͑̉̃̑̊͊͛̊̾̒̀̾̓̑̾̈́̀̓̂̊̓͑͂̉͐́͋̆̈́̎͒̆̋͊̊̓͌̍̎̿̉͊̐͌͆̈́̋̅͊̋͂̊̓͆́̄̒̽́͋͒̊̇̈́̃̌͗͛̃̈́͊͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅh̴̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̰̲͇̺̘͍͍̹͉̬̫͖̮̤̗̠̳̖̟̯̭̠͕͓̘̣̬̱̮̥͍͓̮̳͚͚̯̻͚̯͍̟͇͇̤͖̣͍̩͈̰̩͎̠̠̼̙̤͉͉̮͇̗̘̘̼͕̣̬̟͍͉̠̲̤̞̰̳͖͍̹̼̗̠̜̝̲̟̮͎͔̥̠̖̮̫̝̼̳̳̘̳̳̟̫̤͕̗̬͇̖̠͇̭̤͎̺̭̥̙̱̞̰̙̙͎̰̳̟̭̜̖̻̮͎̞͉͎̱̪͎̼͍̰̜̥̙͓͙̪͚͚̰̲̥͎͎̤͔̳͙͚̤̳̟̫̗̲͕̟͉̲̞̟̯͕̻͉͇̻̗̺̱̻͔͎͈̘͈̫̙͕͓̰͚̞̪̺̖̲͎͍͇͍̝͈͔̟͍̳̪͔̣̗͓̞̣͉̱̰͈͚̞̠͔̹̙̘̀̆͒̄̀̅̏̋̒͑̏̐̒̊̈́̍̑̒̎͑̿̃̾́͌̀̾͋͆͛̅̄̾̓̓̂̑̀͑̃̓͗̀͐́͋̓͒̌̃̊̇͌͋̀̏͆̅̏̑̓̂͛̇̇̄̆̉̈́̌͑͗̈̈́͂́̐́̀̅̓͌̆͑͆̀͊̈́̓̔͆̅̽̾̇̎̂̑͋̐̈́͂̓̔̀̂́̐̃̐̈́̾͗̈́̏̊̑̽͒̑̓̎̑̆͛̒̑̈̀͂͗̽̐̊͒̄́̉̎͋̀̍̽͛͑̋̈̒̎̃̎͆̈͛̆͌́͗̅͋͌̈́́̌̓͆͛́̒̆̐͌̒̃̓̎̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̴̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̹̪͚̯̼̞̘͖̭͕͍̥̬̦̬̠̤͓̹̹͙͙̥̲̦̺͔̭͔̜̖̤̮͍̩̟̤͍̦͚̭̟̻̥̥̺̺͙͓̳͈̹̹͓̯̥͖̰͇̭͎̘̪̲̙̙͚͖͔̝̤̙̭̘̦͚̻̘̭̬̫͎͉̳͎͉̱̞̝͉̩͖̰̯̞̲̱̤̠̱̘̟̙̱̱̫̝̦̺̜̜̫͙̩̳̫̫͎̣͈͉̬̟̗̖̹͓̲̼͇̟͓̺̖̲̩̘̝̦̫̘̰͉͍̗̙̤̫̮̝̜̱͎̟̫̺̭̟̞̭͎̰̝͚͙̮̝̮̳͓̙͚̬̠͇͉̻͈͚͎̗̭̜͎̬̗̻͓̗̼̠͙̮̲̤̘̗̪̼̖̲̺̱̲̹͍̦̥̜͎͎̲̯̭͕̣̠̙̠̟̦͚̜͓̥̩̼̞͍͈̗̥̒̓̐͒̅͑̿͐̀̈́̓̽͂̒̎̒͐̊̂̓̈̋̏̂̋̊͌̄̈́͂̅̈̋͗̿̏̋̀̍̍̏̽̿̅̍̐̀̌̃̂͋̀̈́̑͆̔̎͂̋̓͋͗͗̇͐̿͒̇͋͌̉̏̓̾͆̊͌͊͌̃̑̆̓̂͋̎̈́̈̉̒̈́͊̍̾͛̉̈́̍̇̽̎̽̏̆̀̇̆̿͒̑͒̀͌͐̀̀̌́̋͒͛͐̇̌͊̐̽͗͛̉̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅn̷̛̛̛̛̛͓͈̹̪͂̄̈̄̓͆̂̊̂͑͊̽̋̍͂̌͆̂̐̽͂̽̊͆̆̓̊̊̐͊̄̀̀̐̌͌̐͊̈́̏͆̓͐̋̀͗̾̈́͋̓̄͐͒̓́̑̌͊̒̊͛̃͋̒̓̄́͆̎̈́̅̊͛̑̌̌̓̀͛̆̅̈̄͊̓͛̊̍̎̆͌͋͂̓̍́͒̍̒͊́̋̿͗͒͊̂̾̉́͊́̇̑̄̒̋̊̌̈̍̎́͗̑̈̏̒́̈́͂͂̈́͛̔͒̄̍͗̄͒͂̌̿͂̾̑̔̓̑̍͑̓̅͑͆̒̇̓͑̄̀̉̊͒̏̋̆͐͊̋̋́̊̉͂͑̒̎͆̊̆͛̽̋̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ǵ̴̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̲̲̗̻̝̹̺̥̦͚̪̝͇͇͛̓͋͋͒̊͋̐͗̾͐̄̆͐̑̈́̂̎̈͒͑̎̌̇̿̇̈́́̽̆̐͑̔̎̈̅͌̌̈͒̌̈́̆̈̓̎̈́͗̋̍̇͊̎̓̒̒̊̀̌͋̃̇͗̅͗̄͊͂͂̈́̄͊̿̈́̇̐̂̏̽͊̒̍̈́̇́̿́̉̀̿͑̉͊́̂͋̃̇́͊̎̆̉̇͋̾̽̈́̽͆̎̓̑̃̓͂́̿́̈́̈́̓̉̄̇́̍̈͆̀̂̍̽͌̀̋͐́̒̓̀͑̎̔̈́̇̈́͋̒͆̿̓̇̎̃̈́͗̀̈́̆̀̃̆̓̽̋̊̇͊̉̀̏͑̍͋̊̌̃̋̿͊̀͛͂͋͆̀͋̃̋̍̎̿̎͌͌̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̸̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̟͚̲̥͚̲͈̜͍̤̪̞̼̣̬̠̩̙̠̺̯̰̲͙̦͍͕̪̬̳͔͚̳͖̜͇̬̖̼̯̬̺̯̥̥̬͔̤͓̣̲̳͕̹̳̫͍̩͈͚̠̰̬̟̺͎̗̗̝̒̀͗̈́̒͐͐̉̎̋͂̾̉̀̀̐̑̈́̐́̋͂̾̋̀͑͛̎͋̍̈́͆͐̐̀̀́̽̋́̈́̈́̀̃̾̌̂̿̿̈́͑͌̽̀̇̇̽̽͒̏͑̄̃͊͗͗͋̿̆̾̓͂̀̀̅̈́̿͊̓͐͌͛̅̒̓̌͗̈́̂͐̇̈́́̄̄̋́̑̒̑͋͒̓̌̓̔͋̓̑̽͌͆̑̋̀̈͊̆̈́̉̌͆̀̾̄̇̍͒̃̆̄̂͐͑̀͑̊͛̀̑̌̈́̓̒͛̀͂̊̾̈́̊̿̓̇̈́͌̃̏̇͆̆̿̋̑̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅŷ̸̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̙̟̞̰̣̝̙͓̜̖͕̟̪̼̠̫̥͙̼̬̣͙͇̠̖̬̝͍̭̤̠̺̠̭̱̰̺̠͎͚̯̮̹̟̫̠͇͖̫̼̮̻̪̮̠͕̦̹͈̦̒͑̈̏͐̾̿̉̂̈́͛͑͛̔̈́͊̇͊̓̌̃̆̆̌̇͌̊͒̔̅̈́͆̄͆̓̓͌̏͊̊̊̽̀͛̍̈́́͂́̑̈́̀̅̋̅͆̎̂̉̉̇̀̈́̾̌̋́̂̆̄͐͌̀̎̽͋́̓́̎́̿̌͋̍͋͑́͗͋͌̽̏̄͊̇́̄̀̓̂̀̂͆̔͌̽̾͊͗̉͐̂͋̔̈͗̔͑̐̍͛́̍̌͐̇͛̓̈̍̊͛̍̒́̈́̈̈́̀̿̇̆̅̐͗̏̓̈̄̂̋͗͌͗̂͊̾̄͑͆͐̏̀͌̒̆̂̓͂̅̾̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅỏ̸̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̨͎̟̻̺̪͔̼͓̭̦͕͍̱̤͇̳͙̻̤̼̦̬̻̤͖̰͔̯͇̟̠͙̩͔̝͙̱̻͕̹̭͙̟̣̙̤͔͚͖͚̳̠̰̬̟̜͎̰̹̰̲͙̹̹͙͓̣̮̱̖̦̭̪̘͖͚̦͔͚̱͚̻͍͖̭̙͎̙͈̥̲̣̪͙̫̺̺̯͉̭̳͉͚̭̤̜͍͖͚͔̠͎̺̺̠͕̼̫̺͙̦̟̺͉̯̻͇͓͔̟̜̘͍̩̹̗͕̭͍̪̬̠̙͉̳͖̹̰̠̠̫͖̤̝̖̥̼͓̺̭̭̬̟̳̲̘̬͎̳͚͙̗̦̲̱̟͇͇͍̺̝͓͕̙̰͛̍͆̾̿́͛̔̾̓̐͋̆̃̆͒̓̔̈́̐͑̏͗̄̓͒̈́̇̒̆̈̀̃̀͛̉́͒́̅͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̻͇̟̭̲̠̹̝̣͓̬̪͉̼̖͙͖͕͍͉͇͎̩̘͎͉͔̥̦̠͉̼͖̹̫̺̳̥̫͙͓̦͖̤̦̪͇͔̯̜̠̥͕̗̠̤̹͓̖̙̼̮̹̯͉͕̙̗̖̞̩͔͖̘̩̤̮͚̜̭̹͔̥͉̥̝͈̤͎̖̠̱̣̣͙̺͓̹̤͚͖͙̳̼͎͙͚̳̯̟̼̜͉̙̞̹̟̦͑͂̏̋̒͂̑̀̇͐̍̾̉̂̈͐̐̆̅̈̆̅̅̀̉̈́̀̋́̈́̿̉̓̎̈́̋͑̋͒̇̓͛̔̈́̇̃͛̿̉̌́̏̍̇̐́̿̃͌̔̀̑̃̈́̔̇̓̈́̀̓͆̏͗̓͛͋̀̿́̎̀̓͆͛̓͋̽̆̉̔̏́́̌̓̔̀̊̍̆̀̓͗̒̏̆̊̉̒͑̓̐̋̀̽͋̀̓́̋̊̓̈́̍̐́͋̓̓̆͑̍̄̉͊̇͛͑͛͑͐͒̈̓̅̄̋̂́͐̾̽̊̉̿̈͆̔̏͛̊́͊̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̪̖̟̜̱̩͕̦̞͕̼̠͖̻̳̙͉͓͎͍͖̲͈͖͚̻̭̟͖͈͉̦̫͍̭̦̤̣͚͓͍̙̫̭̣͎͙̳̺̟̰͎̣͎̗̯̭̠̣̜̗̥͍̘̼̲̜̱̰̯͔͚̱͕͉͉͎͖͇̜̜͖͓̝͕̭̟̫̤̖̲̘̞̰̲̬̭͖̠͎̻̞̫̹̥̜̬̲̝̜̬͓̯̞̞̗̻̠͓̳͎̹̭̳̝͙̦͈͕̟̳̭̣̟̰̪̹̤̺̠͇͙͚̲̲͉͖̝̭̜̞̜̪͈͈̺̜̩̼͇̬̞̮̞̹̖͇̠̗̦̳̝̭̤̻̠̦̤̪̩̻̤̘͇͚̲̗̮̞̜̱̪̖̲̯͓͔̩̦͍̹̪͈̩̠͎̗̤̝̳͚͉̞̣͉͔̞̪̺̑͛̾̎̈́̌̎̆̈̐̎̂̿́͌͑̐̋̑̎̇̇̀́̿̽͐̈̏̑̔̍̈͌͗̉͋̃̓̒̎̂̂͑̇̌͋̆̊̋̎̽̿̋̓̀̏̈́̃̅͆͆̎̀̋̄͆̎̎͗̈́̄̆̓̂͒̑̄̈́̒́͑̿̈́͊̈̋͋͛̿̅̃̈́͆̾̈́̓͂́̔͛͛̃͂̇͐̊̒̃̎́̉͋̍̅̈́̀̓̆̔̋̽͆̉̽́̐̓̔̾͗̀̍̏̿̅͌̈́͛̄̋̆̽́͊͒̃̓̃̓̿̒̑̈́͒̎̓́̈͆̋̃͂̎̈́͂̊͒͌͐̾̑̀̂̾̌̍́͐̃̊̀͑̉̉̇͂̏̑͋́̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̢̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̞̳̥͍̫͎̤̪͔̘͇̝͈̬̗͎̰̮̮̼̮̞͎̺̗̜̼͚̫̬̦̙̗͖̲̘̯͕͕̞̫̮͈̮͍͕̲͈͔̘̗̮͖̘̳͎͓̥̮͉̣̯͍̮̥̭͇̼̯͉͔͓̟̹͇̼̤̖͕̰̥̺̹̰͓̙̝͔̬̬̥̥̟̹̼̪͍͕̫̟͈̻͕̘̮͍̦̮̼͍͓̰̳͖̠̺̹̼̗̤͇̼͔͖͇͚̮̳̞̜̠̗̹̜͇́̑͑̑͊̎̃͆͊̄̄̅̾̊͆̋̅̒̿̄̃̍̐̽̓̉̂̉͋̅̾̀́̏͛͐̔̈̔̅̇̆̓̏̀̄͊̾̓́̔̿̓̃̎͛͛̓̆̈́̉́̀̀̌͗̀̌̒͊͌̄̓̋̏̓̆̔̋͂͑̾̃̎̾̋̎̈͑̀̓̒̍̿̎̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅo̸̡̨̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̼̯̲̜͕̖̘̤͕͚͇̼̤͙͈̲̭̪͙̪̘͇̮̘̬̱̲̼̤̯̰͓̝̖̖͉̩̠̯̥͎̮̱͇̰̥͈̫̻̘̺̻̙̯͎͎̱͎̥̜̻̣͖̱͇̞̠̬̻̬̱̬̖̫͉̞͎̮͓̘̖̬͉͚̰̮͙͖͚̗̥̥̙̦͎̰͎̜̖͎͎̝͔͇͕̥̝̹͎͕͕̻͙̰̯̬̰̮͙̤̣͚̙̳̱̳̫̙̣̘̤̳͔̯͓͇̙̥̣͙̫̯͙͇̻͎̦̱̤͍͍̮̩̳̗̖͔̫͚͕̬̬͕̫̠̝͇̘̩̝͎̜̰͉̗̖̗̪̞̜̩̖̱̲̝̰̟̗͚͚̩̰͚̜̮͓̜̘͕͔̪̩̘̰̤̮͚̰̖̳͙̖̬̥͎̤̙̪̻͎̥̹̫̱̤̯̳͍͉̯̺̮̣͓͔͉̮͚͉̙̜̼͇̠̰̯̜̹̞̠̭̥͖̗̓͊̄̌͊̀͗̔̓̊͊̊̋̋͌̐̑̓̓̈́͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̭͙̥̞̼̈̀́̍̽̂̓̐̈̈́͆̇̏͐̒̈́́̋̓́͌̒́̈́̈́̉̽̉̋̅̍́͑͑͊́͊̅̑̅͑͌̒̍̑̿̇̉̀͌̂̂̋̍̈̑́̒̃͐̅͊̀́̑̓̇̾̽͊̉̈́̍͂͋̉̓͆̓̒̉̉̏̓̍̊̒́̄̑͋̊̉̂̇̓͐͐̀̅̈́̈͑͂̉̒̐̈͋̅̐̊͛̍̓́̏̇͑́͗̀̇̎͐̊͗̎͗̍́̃͛̐̍̓͌̉̐̓̿̓̉͌̉͌́̄́̓͂̀̈̉̎̃͂̈͆̌̈́̽̌͗͗̌͐͆̒́͒̈́̅͋͂͋͂̃̈́̔͒̓̎̐̈́͂́͐͗̈́̉̆̉̅̄̍̓̂́́͂͆͆́͂̓̈̅̃͛̈́̽̀̈̈́̓̀͗͒̒̋͒̆̾̓̍̐̀̃̌̽̔͒́̆̑̌̑̂́͐̈́͒̊̊̍͌͑̓̓̅͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅḑ̸̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̜̬͇͙̞̩̰̮͈̩̟̰̲̳͈̰̻͇͕̮͉̳̻̺͖̭̲̝̪͚̞͚̱̳̳̤͇̳͔̮̻͚͈͎̬̣̯̤̝̳̣̭͓͕̱̰̟̼̜̜͈̯̱͙̼̲͇̫̞̘̞͖̪͓̘͍̻͉̭͚̣̭̺̞͚͔͔̳͍̲̦̟̲̲͇̼̣̞̯͓͓͎͎͚̯͕͔͖̥͔̖̲̣͍̦̘̗̼̼͓̬̲̖͎͔͈̟͇̮̙̜̖͍͓̜̬̲̪̽̈̽̾̑̌̉̂̇̾͗̈́͗̀̃͗̏́̃́̈́̈̄̌̆́͆͛̓̂̇̂̀̂̽̀̓̾̿̐̊́͐̾̀̽̈͋̈́̀̇͂́̏͆̓̊̏̉̈̀̾̅̽̾̋͆̎̽͐͊͊̋͐̅̈́̀̽̐͛̀͑̿̈́͂̀̀̍͋̍͛̅͑͌̓́͗̃́̀͐͒̃̈̓͛̀̒͌̂̑͂̅̿̇̒̀͑̇͊͛̾̽̀͑̎́͌̿̇͋̈̾̉͋̾̈́͒̇̓͆̍̂͒́̍̉͗̿́͂͒͒̄̔̏̓͋̈́̀͐͒̃͗͌̎͒̀̄͛̈́͒̿̑̄̉̿͆̿͗̀̋̅̃̀́̓̽̒͗̀̿͋̏͂͆̑͆͑́̐́̈́̅͌̀̎̌̊̈́̾́̽͛̎̾̂̆̑̎̌͑͂́̍̈̉͗͊̀̀́̀̋̓͆͋̑̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅ ̶̢̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̰̼̱̟͉͈̲̼̹̠̭̣̤̱̳̖͔͙̰̤̻̮͓̙͉̯̳̠̫͓̣͚̱͚̖̳̦͇̱̙̩̦̖̲͖̗̹̥̀̓̌̇͒̊̉̄͆̂̎͛͒̏̀́̑̌̋͋̈́͐̊̏̒̈̽̐̋̽͆̄̔͑̈́̍̏͋̽͒̉̌̿̾̈́́̿̋́̑̀͒̓͂͗͂̿̋̅̐͆̀̒͐͊̅̿͊͌̈́̃̑̃͗͌̓̃͋̏̾͋̈͊̎̽̑̄̆̒̀̀̆̄͒̒͑̊̉͗̍͛̆͒̿̀̌̄̍̊͋̈́͋̍͊̑̐͂̓͐̽̍͊̉̍͛̈́̀̒͂̑̏̈́͛͛͛̈́̈͗͂̾̀̃̐̅̊͛̄͐̈̏͊̓̏̉̽́̀̔͗̀̋̏́̊̃̄̋́̓̍́̆̀͂̄͐̇͂̀͐͌̈̍̀̒̓̈́́̋͊̍̽͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅa̸̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̛̩̬͇̫͉̪͚̰̗͔̲̜̭͉͔͖̯̜͎̻̜͖͔̺̜̮͖͔̩͈̺̭͕̜̺̝͈̙͉̱͔̺̙̰̗̭̤̮̻̙̣̝͕̗̫̱̱̤̞̲͉̻̥̲̝̤͕͓̻͓̬̪̪̦̰̻̝̪͕̱̻̖͉͚͎̗͇̱͕̲͔̲̦̹̲̥̥̰͇̥̰̪̠̣̟̬̜̮̹̬̩̭̥͇̯͎̮͍̞̻̖͙͖̻͕͖̺̹̗̼͇̠͔͇͎͓̱̝̟̠̙̘̩̫̲̫̪̟̪͚̻̳̥̪̱̜͉͓̰̰͕̝̫̰̳̼͙̙̩͉̪̘͖͉͓̦͙͎͓̯̱̥̩̩͈̲̭̫̞̞͎̥͔̰̠̥̖͍̗̬̹̳̣̱̰̼̫̫̠͎͎̗̙̼̟͉͇̣̗̻̤̥̤͕̮̝̭̘̦̬̦̭̗̗̒̆̿͛͋̏̓̈̾̿͗͐̓̄̃̒̑́́̋̋̀̊͆̂̿͛̓͗̔̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛͎͇̥͚̘̱̦̳̝͖̙͕̗̻̦̄͛́͆̊̋͂̽͂͗̀̏̉̍̄̍̃̐̎̀̑͒̓̓̑̈́̄̊́̄̌́̍͂̌̓̇̃̈́͛̔̄̈͋͌͗̽̈́͌̔̋̈̐̀̑̒͗̎̍̋̇̏̇͋̃̉͗͋̊̓̔͛̍̃̄̑̊̍͂͊̆͑̇̈̈́̂̔̑̍̓̍̂̌͊͗̊̆͌́͊͆́̔͂̐̌́̀̽̃̆̌̆̀͗̇̌̇͛͗̍̓̿̀́̏̀̏̈̿̑͑̇̀̈̃́̓́̌̓͛̒͂̾͒̓̾̇̀̌̋̋̉̏̈́͑́̾̄̂̍̈́͊̾̈́͆̏̿̅͆͑̍̊̾͊̌̓̽̃̂̒̓̇͛̿͐̔̍̎̃̈́͗̈̍̌̎̈́͊͛̈́̂̈́́̊̌͋̊̎͗͛͛̆͛̾́̐̐̀̀͐͂̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝f̸̢̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̭̦͈̻̻̣̳̘͈̞̥͎̯͚̙͉͍̯̣̱͖͙̯͎͚͔̠͔̱̝̙̜̤͔̪͍̠̹̫͙͓̤͖͕̜͇̙̞̰͇͖̜̲̱͚͎̦͔̩̩̜̟̝̟̮͚̯͔̗̣̻̻̤̣̞̺̥̠̩̮̻̻̩̭̟̤͎̯̻̩͔͈͖͚̫̱͓̞̥̥̻͓̫̱̤͉͎͔̗̥͓̝̼̪̜̘̤͍̤̤̖̪̫̰̝̣̭͙͙̣̳̠̻̰̭̥̱͚̺̰̬̞̘̤͓̼̝͍̥͈̘̠͍̺̯̫̯̭̥̜͖͙̩̩̹̲͍̅̉͒̋͐̍͗̉͆̏́͆̔̄̀͌̇̎͐̍̎́̉̈́̀͂̑͗͊̄̈̈́̈́̂̿̑̀́̈͂̈́͐͑̌̑͊̇̒̓͐̚̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅö̸̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̨̢͓̖̬̩͔̗̞̬̳̟̹͇͍̪̜̘͙̺͍̱͍̘̘̱̜̞̗͖̦̝̮̬̥͕̟̳͔̩̤̮̫͈̺̦̥̫͎̳̮͈̼͍̟̣̪̠͖̻̣̲̬̰͇̲̙͇͉̣̹̜̠̲͚̪̺͈̟̪̙͕͉̙̳̘͇̲̯̱̙̻̻̺͖̦̞̙͍͕͕͔̬̟̙̙͚͎̥̝̞͙͙̳̰̲̝̻̞̹͕̫̻͇̞̖̫̖̟̟̥̘̝̳̬̗͍͖̪̗̼̮̜̦̯̝̮͙̦̟͎͉͍͚̞̤̯̮̗̩̤̣̫̤̲̘̬̣͖̤̼̙̮͔̬̙̠͓͔̪̩̣͙͇̮̗̪̙͔̱̞̮̪͉̣̺̤͎̤̲̗͚̩̞̰̹̭̥̠̺̣̭̱̤̙̝̙͔̝̰̯̭͇̘̰̳͎̬͈͓̥͖̆̈́͂͆̈́͑͐̉̉̌̀̓̀̿̔͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̸̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̧̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̼̯̫̣̤̼̖̗̭̦̠̘̮͍̬̫̪̹̮͚͖̺͍͉̫͉̗͈̝̖͓̰̼̜̼̺̳͍̺̬̼̘̪̬̲͈͓͓̫̺̯̳̹̙̞̠̣̣͕̞̣̱̝̤̟̭͉̼̳̣̺̯̟̭̪̳̤̙̠̩̥̠͚̣̜̫͉͓̝̖̱̠͉̬͕͉̯̦̬̜͍̹͓̥̲̘̭̣̤̭̯̻̻͚̩̘̫͖͇͇̗͙̦̤̞̟͉̫̙̲̠̱͎̗̟͓̣͓̩̠͖̞̗͚̩͇͖̞̺̣̹̪̯̠̮͕̰̥̻͕͚͙͎̠̜̼̘͕̟̗͓̹̼͖̱͇̰̮͔͉̹̯̙̜̯̭̪͈̰͓̲͇͙̙̣̳̮͎͚͚̗̱̯̫̟͎̖͔̬͚̻̥̞̗̹͎͇̹̣͕̱̰̫̜̱̗̱̗̦͖̟͎̠̯̺̣̘̥̤͔̻͗̓̐́̋̆̄̽̒́͋̂̑̀̇̒̀̉̐̏̊̆͂́̈́̇̄̐́̅̇͌̽̾̓́̈́́͌́́̉͐̆̉͐͆̂̍̋̉̌͑͂͌̃̍͊̂́͛͊̔̾͑́̆̏͑́̏͆͂́̅̊̓̏͂̽̈͒͗̏͌̔̋̉͋́̽̾͂͑̅̑̓̇͆̀͛͊͆̑̏̒̿͌̆́̈́̃̋̇͗̇̍̄͊́̍̄́́̃̾̾̄͗̏̈́͋̔̃̈́̇̀͊͌͒̃͑͐̾͊̇̃̽̄̋̎͂͐̓͊̓́̈̏̉̈́̽́̊̎̎͛͛́̓̍͛̐̋͌̇̊͊͆̎̓̒̈̃̂̅͗̈́̒̀̓̈́́̀̂͐̄̅́̀̉̏̅̅̐͂͛̅̅̓́͊̏̈́̐͌̐͑̿̃̾̀̇̊͒̇̂͑̽̄̅͋̈́̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̢̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̳͙̭̝̫͍͚̭̘̬̬̬̯̟̼͎̭̬͕̳̩̗͇̜͈̖̼͎͓͖̹͕̙̦̱̯̭̱̝̗͉͕̭̻̙̤̦͚̼̗̮̣͚̝̫̩̥͔̙̩̣̘̟̜̖̳̙̲̫͙̠̭̜̞̟͖͓̗̪̠͓̹̻̲͎͕̝̠͉̘̹͔͇̖̪̗̳̰̠͖̹̯͇̖͖̜̯̳͔͕̻̜̹̹̩͓͉̞͓͇͚͉̮̰̙̹̠̺̭̮͔̳̹͈͕͙̙͇̠̗̖̗̜̲̭̞͚̠̣͕̳̙̬͖̤͚̪̗͍̞̠͈͖̪͔̠̤̮̻͕͚̠̞͔̝͍̘̝̲̙͉͚̹̥̻͓̳̼̹̹̮͚͍͚͖̤͔͔̬̱̠̝͙̹̹̦͍̱͕̗̬̩͙̭̼̰͖̬̭̖̝͖͇͖̖̬̰̱͎̫̘͔̜̑̊̎͛͗̈́̍̅̍͑͑̈́͒̈̓̋͆̒͗͒̂͛̈́̎̃͛̈́̄̈͗́̆̋͌̾̄͂͂͒̑͊͗͊̍̾̽̃̑̄̍̋́̈́́͑̒͌̓̈̈͊̒̑̄̃́̔̌̌̓́̉̈̊̔͗̓̇̆̽͂̌͂̑͐͒̐͂̈́̏̌͑̒̿͑̆̇̅͑͆̐̋̊͑̏̉̐̎̈͂̓̎͐̑́̀̈́̀͐͑̉͐̑͌͊̀͑̐̉͌́͆̊̀̀͂́̾̍̇͆̏̑̎͌͌͑̋͗̃̊̊̒̀̿͊͂̀͗̿͋͋̃̌́̋͛̆̋̔̀́̅̒̒̂̑̊̈́̓̄͑͊́͂̎́͑̽̐͗̾̀̿̃̏͛̉͑̾̿̅̀̿̔̽̊͗͛̏̿̉͂̓̏̎̄́̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̮̺̤̘̙̳̲̻̰̻̗̘̠̻̠̬̥̭̖̳̻͎̪̬̞͇̫͇̦͎̯͖̖͙̹͓̯̞͎͇̤͎̣̪͖̦̩̫̻̫̤̼̻͚̥̤̙͕̗͈̗̘̳̝̞͙͓̙̺̦̻͕̮͚͎̪̥͖̥͓̗̥̹͈̻̱̖̤͓̞̮̮͖͍̲̖͇̳̜͙̱̝̳͎͙̣͓̟͕͎͈͎̹̦͚̝̰̙̤͔̞̮̗͓̻̺̠̭̱̝̙̲͔̜̖̗̰̖̻̪̠̩̱̰̩̫͈̯͈͕̙̠̦͓̰̳̣͎̝̳̺͍̱̼̺͚̭̲̗̳̼̫̫͑͋̐̽͊̅̈̀͛̏͆́͑̍̋͌̏́̏̑̐̽̾̂͗̾̓̈̋́̐́́̽́͒̒̔̓̏̓̄͌̅̎͐̎̈́̐̿͊̐͗̎̽͛̋̅̄̀̈̈́́̐͗̐̽̅̈́̌͆̆͆͋͆͑̅̑́̀͋̆̉̓̏̾̎̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅṉ̸̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̠͍͖̩̥͎͙͎̺͈̼̂͒̀̅̾̍̿̌͆̓̍̄͗́͋̓͌͗̔͊̑͑̏́̌͌̂̆̇̋̒͆̊̀͊̇̇͑̈̀̿̊͋̒͛̿́̌́͊̃̈́̈́̏́́͐̀̈́̎̈̏͐̉̋̈́́̈́̾͑̒̋̅̿̈́̔̈́̾̉̇̈́̀̑̓̓͆̌̑̒͋̐̀̌͂̔͐̉̃͆̔̒̈́̋̀̎̓̑̔̔̀̾̐͐̈̊̓̓̍̈́̓̊͆̾̑̂̓̃͗̾̓̒̏̉̈́͊́̒̓̄̇͐̌̀̄̊̉͑͋͂̄͒̈̂͊̏̋͗̄̋͂̽̿͛̒͆́̄̏̏̍̾͋̇̋̈̈́͊̈́̍͌͐̇̓͛̏͋̾̍́͛̒͋͋̈́̋̈́͋̅́͊̂̿́͒̀̀͛̈́͌̎̿̓̏̐̐́͛̽͑͑̒͛̔͗̈́͛̀̍̽͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅģ̴̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̛̛̩̘̣̳̹̗̞̘̖̳͇̥͖̼͖̭͔̟̰̳̠͇̱̙͕̝̳̣̭͓̜̺̻͎̙̲̫̠̝͖͎͕̣̮̣̟̞͙͉̯̟͎̮͕̜̮̱̰̼͖̙̙̖̫͚̮̮̝̼̩̭̱̰̗͚̠͍̣̟͍̠͍͈̖̳͉̟̙̤͙͎̯͇̻̤͍̯̳̙̤͈͔̟̱̥͎̤͈̟̹̝̫̟̞̺̜͓̩̻͔̻̻̪̱͈̠̹̫͉̞̔̃͑͛̒̎͆͊̓̃̆̅͒̀͛̏̔̿͊̄͋͐͌̈́̀͑̀̏̒̌̽̈́̌̆̄͊̐̃̄͑͗̂͗̑͆̂̏̏͋̔͗́͑̄̈͌̊̑͌̋̎̊͋̌̾̽̽͑̑͌͗̍̏̀̌̽́̏͆͑̎̓̂̈́̈͒͒̏͆̂̄͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͕̳̯̼̞̤̞̯͔͔͎̻̝̱̤̮͎̫͚͉̲̪͚̺̼̦̲̝̼̮̜̥̗̱̥̲͕̘̥̜̹̹̮͉͈̪͇̳̖͍̲͇͚̞͖̱̱͈͎̫͓̣̗̺̘̱̰̰̥̻͇̗̲͉̠̤̺̳̪̣̙͚̳̠̹̙̙̗̦̼̹̫̜̭̯̥͚͚̮̟͎̹̲̠͎̮͈̱͓̲̟̥̥͉̹̖̙͇̟̠̝̯̭̘̣̺͍̺̼͔̼̰̦̯̼̰̝̼̞̯̥͕̖̦̘̞̩̻̪̹̜̦̬͎̱͙̮͇̞͚̻̹̥͎̝͉̯̗̜̞̙͇͚̥͓͉̞̬͙͙̖̥̭̠̰̦̼̜̰͖͕̗̹̯͕̱͎͇̱̥̟̪̳̱̗͕̺̫̟̪̙͍̯̮̱̬̤̞̲̤̬̱̠̖̲̞͍̜͚̭̻̯͈̖̰̗̭̗͎͎̗̟͍̯̻̼̳͓̰͎̹͕̻̙̠̪̲̫̯͔̝̈́̉̓͗̇̽́͊̿̾̀͋͆̃͑̉͗̃̍̇͋͂͒͂͂́̓͑͑̊͆͋̆͆͆̓́́̎̃̓͗̅̌̂͒̐̄̽̓̍͌̍͋̑͌͐́͒͋́͆̓͗͋͌̋͑̏̀͒̈͒͊̏͆̄̆̀̊̇͂͐̅͒̑̅̈́̏̈́͛̈́̏͑̅̾̃̐͆̐̏͋̆̈́̾͒̆̓̌̔͆̃̓̅͋͆̑̔́́̆͐̒̏̈́̂̈́̾̒̂̋͗̑̐̂̀͋̔̓͐͆̈́̇͒̍̔̆̎͂̇̿̄͛̓̔́̉͒̔̀̎̎̿͛͒́͌̀̃̌͑̂̏̔͆͌̈́͐͂̃͂̃̓͗͂̇̈́̎͗̒̆̎͗̽̓͊̄̅̑̎̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅċ̷͇͕̮̌͂͒͐͑̌̄̈̀̂̾̚̚h̸̨̳̖̘͖͍͚̯̤̲̝̦̥̦̱͖͕͎̯̭͔̺̱̖̞̓̋̑́͊̑̿͝a̴̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̨̢͉̠̫͔̹͕͈͓̜̟̘͕̩̝͖̲̺͈͕̘͎̜̺̮̖̯̥͎̠͇̫̰̥̣͎̻͈̺̳̭͎̗̘̼͕̤͈̩̫̘̖͖̱͉̥͈̖͈̙͚̦̥͕͕̲̜̼͉̰̝̣̭̮͕͚̮̞͍̫͔̪̼̿͘͜͜ͅī̶̡̨̧̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̙̜͇̞͇̗̰̱̙̠̤͙͕͍̲̞͎͖͍̤͔̮̜̤̘̦͔̜̱̪̹̜̬̱͖͍̦̫̦̻̹̼̩̱̗̝̦̮̘̲̞̥̱̘͚͇͕̠̹͉͉̜̼̣̬̙̞̪̮̼̥̙̗̘͕͙͕͚̣̻̺̯̳̠̠͚̮̤̗͎̠̼͇̹̩̥̪͙͎̪̩̳̗̟͈͔̱̱̳̬̩͖̟͇͉̅͐̓́́̔̎̏̅̾̽̈́̌͆̽͛́̀̾̈̅̀̃̐̏̆̒̋͊͂͐̔̈́͒́̄͛̓͌̊̅̽̅̐͑͛̽̀̑̈́͐͒̆̽͌͗͌̌̈́̅̿̂̆̎̐͗̿̒̃͊̒̽̎͊̈́͑̄͛̅͌̃̍̅͂̅̒͑̽͒̈̀̈́͒̐͐͂̽̈͐͛̀̔̋̄̃͒̒̽͑̅̉͊̾́̀̿̌̌̅́̇̅͒̍̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅr̸̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̞͉̙͖͍̗͙͍͔͖̪̯̮̩̙̼̩̤̖̫̻͙̳̫̖̬̲͎̞͎̫̻̮̬̜̝͙̭͖̟̖̪͇͚̘̯̰̟͖͙̱̙͖̥̲͔͉̝̯̠̫̜̱̜̤͈̥͍̩̣͔̘͍̟̤̬̦̙̰͙̝̫͚͈̙̲̲̰̼͎͈̻̞̬͉͇͖̠̪̞̳̮̺̟̼̣̳̫͎͖̞̯̹͇͓͙̤̟̭̠͉̦̟̫̹̣̬͍͉͙͚͔̦̼͍͉̩̮͊͋̅͌͆̉̌̽̔̊̀͑́̀͂͊̍̑̌͌̔̅̓͋͌̈́͑̾̈́̏̽̏͋̔̎̔̏̀̅͐̎̋͊̑̃̑͌̆͋͂̈́̏͐̂̉́̊͆́̃͌̒̽͋̆̃͑̈́̄́̀̈́͋̀̃͂̾͌͒̈́̔̈́͗͒́̑̇̍̈̈́̀̑̍͛͊̿̈́͑̍͗̒̊͑̑͐̍͗̀̓̀́̇͊͗̈́̏̓͒͋͌̒̊̏̐̾͑̆̌̄̇̃̇̔̎͌̓̽͂̃͑̋͒̽̓̅̃͗͌͐͌̎̔̇̓̄͐́̈̆͗͒͂̾̈́̉͊̾̆̈́̍̍̓̂̊̐͌͌̃̀̑̀̿̈́̅̾͌̔̈́͐̎̂́̔̈́̐̑͒̉͊͋̓̒̾̋͆̎̔̍̓̀͊̆̓̉͒͌͊͐̍̇͊͆̌̑̽̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̳͙͙̖̯͇̖͇̪̗͕̠̹̙̥̪͕̞͈̥̟̯̩̯̲͙̣̪̝̭͕̬̗͎̠̦͔̜͙̪̮̦͖̩̤̰̯̹͐̂̌͆̓̓̇̑͛̈́̈̃̀̐͒̈́̾́͋̅̌̈́́̃̀͐͂̄̿̋̃̉̓̒̃͂̆̈̏̍̆̾̄̂̏͌̒͌͗̓̋̉̀̾̋̈́̂̍͌̍̌̊̆̐́̎̂̊̃̐̂̓̎̈́͋̆̂͛̏͒̈́͌̓̌̉̐̌̒̀̒̉̆́́͐͑̅͛̓͑̈́̀͋̉͋͌͗̓̄̅͋͑́̊̽͐̒̽̀̊́͒̐̉́̋͊́̎̃̀͆̋̄͗̏͆͂̈́̓̅̈́̎̐͐̑̊̆̉̄̈́͋̃͊̍̀̎͂͋̀̓̈́̐́̑̀̂̄̈́̎̃͗̈́͒̾̄̌̈̽́̽̄̉͌̋̾̄́͐̈́͊͂̍̍̓́̅͗͛̀͊̽̓̈́͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅi̴̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̪̟͔͎̝͈͎̠̘͎̗̦͚̝͇̜͖̺̳̗̥͇̣̟̪̞͖̯̥̱͈̠̮̪̫̤̲͓̫̲̳͉̣̘̰̬̘̻͈̱͎̤͎̳̺̼̱̞̻̬͔̰͎͈͓͚̟̩͔̮͚͚̝͕̖̦̘͖̖̤̝̮̙̟̮̟͍͇̗̰͔̭͈̝̮͉͍̱̰̟̼̩̝̩͓̞͔͍̘̟͚̣̬͉̳͍̞̣̭̤̙͚̼̙̳̯̙͙̥͎̙̟̖̟̭̤̩̞͚͔̥̺͎̜̫̬̮̺̫̬̻͍͔̮̫͚̙̘̗̙̖̟̬̯͖̫̝̥͈̤͕̐̾̅̿̐̉͆̒̂͋̀̑̊͌͂̐̓̔̊̄̾̍̔̊̀̈́͛̈́̀͐̈́͋̾͆̊̃̒̔́̐͛̊͆̅̒͆̒̀͒̈́̂͊̇̏̂͗̈́̋͂̀̌̇͋͑̇͌̐̂̓̅͌͋͒̅͐̑̀̋͗̽̑̓̽̅͛̊͌͂̍̉̎̏̉̉͆͑̅̇̄̊̄́͑͌̓̅͗̄̍͑͒͑̇̈̅͛͆̀̀̀͋̃̈́̌̈́̌̐̾̌̓͑̉̈́̈̈̉̊͌̑̀͗̃̈̈́͋̈̐͌͗̈́̍̽̒̆̀̿͋̊̔́͊́̀̔̏̋̒̓̽͐͆̉̔̉͋̅̀̀͂̂̀̿͐̊̈́̋̑̅̉̉̈́̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅṉ̵̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̬͎̯͔͔̮̜̥̮̤̯̭̺̣̼̪̜̰͎̲̳̜̘̥̘̖̙͍͍̜͎͓͍̜͉̩͖̯̻̱̼̜͔͇͕̘͙͕͕̲̞͇̞̟̰͈̞̳̤̻͖̟̪̣̹̲̮͖͚͕͓̗̩̻̦͕̟̩̩͖͕͖͕̦̳̱̟̪̰͔͎̖̭̲͈̩̻̻̙̤͓̻̪͕̮̥̼̣̹̖͚͍͎̘̫̦̩̯̖̝̻̝̝̪͎͖͇̲̞̩̪̣͖̩̜̙̤̯̻̭̭̬̼̳̼̞̮̤̼̱͔̟͕̘͔̪̤͔͂̏͂̆́̑̆͐̂̀̍̂̓̓̊́͗̐̀̈́̆́͆̂̆̍̃̈́̐̈́́̈́̔̏̈́͂̈́̿̾̒̏̂́́́̅̓͌̔̐͌̏̈̎͒́̆́̎̀̑̑̇̋͌̍̇̉̌̈́̽̓́̽̐̈́͊̋̈̌̀̇̐̑̌͂͛̓̈͑̾̅̋̈́̇̋́̏̃͒̌̍͊̑͑̄̋̀̈́̈́̆͛̔̇͛͐̓̀̅͂͒̒̅̿͐̂͂̾͗̔̆͐̽͊̌̀͑̄͌̍̀̉̐͊̈́̾̀͐̍̈́́̋̃̄̀̂̈́̅̋́͊̽͌̀̐͋͋̋̇̀̐̑̀̑̾́̊̀̃̆̈̅͗́̋̓́̉͐͗͋́̂̈́̋̍́̓͑̄̾̇̽̂̀̓̎̊́̓́̆͗̔̈́̆̌̍̏͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̠̬̤̭̺̻̰̜͈̭̘̦̙͈̫̫̺̈̐̒͗͛͘͝f̵̢̛̤͙͎̤̗̰͉̣̺͎̝͋̄̆̽̆̈́̊̆̓̉̆̌͂͂̀͐͗̓͒̈́͛̾͛̉͗́̈́͊̄̍̿̈́̋͆̔́̂̅̎̓̾̍͑̕̕̚̚͜͠͠ŗ̴̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̛̭̞͍̙̪͔͇̦͖͙̮̺̮̼̝͉̩͚͙̻̙̩̯̳̥͕͓̥͓͕̻͖̤̳͖͖̬̪̺̣̯̪͕̲̭͙̳͍̗̣͈̠͕̩͚̫̪̲͎̰̮͖̻͔̯̰̫͍̗͓͉̮̯͉̟̝̹̝͙̖̱̣̲̟̟̘̱̩̦͇̙̹̝͉̲̻͎͎͙̼͍͍͙͓̯̱̲̹̠̙̹̖̳̩̩̥̱̹̲̖̝͓̟̝̙̱̺̘͕͙̻̰̣̭̗̘̭̠̥̟͉̙̩̖̘̝̮̞̮̯̩̖͎̮̜̖͇̭̜̫̰̞̭͉̻̦̲̟̦͎̫̞̹͔̲̮͓̹̼̤͙͚̱̫̤̟̟̬̗̞͕̣͕̻̮͕͔̟͇̖̭̼̜̭̜̳̟̹̳̘̗̭̬̟͖͚̗̠̯͑͌͂͆̍́̾̑̅̈́͒͒̎̿͌͛̍́̎͊̀̄̃̿̓̄́̄̓̿̃̑̈́̿͂͛͛͛̄̏̅̎̆͊̈͌͋̑̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỏ̶̧̡̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̢͍̹̩̙̞͙͙̫̳̹̼̜̝̼͙̤̙̹͉̪̮̖̙͇̗̮̼͖͙̙͙̞͉̲͓͍̜̝͍̜͉̩̗̮͕̩̩̥̩͔͇̙͉͍̮̲͎͕̥̩̤̗̰̼̞͉͍̩̟̞͓͍̯͔̪̥̬͇̻̰̘̣͉̭̱̗͕͍̯̮̱̭̯͓̘̮̫̜͕̫̣̳̮͇̪̞̙͖͚͎̜̦͔͇̳̻̥̖͓̝̺̦̙̖̞͚̗̹̭͔̩͇̤͕̖̗̠̫̩͖̺̥̺͔̲͙͓͈̲͎͇̘͇̟̻͚̘̰̤͉̻͉̘̮̟̳͔̙͔̤̼̺̟͇͈̲̭̣̮͎̻̥̘̣͖͙̻͉͎̟̬̤͖̯̓͊͆̓̑̊̀̽̉͑̉̇͑̓̄͒͒̈́͋̓̍̏͋̓̈́͌̋̓͂̽́̉̀͋̿͑̈́̐͐̔̿̽̿̈̽́̔̋̇̿̈́̅̆̇̓̓̉̈́̈́͆̂̑̅͗̅̽́͛̏̒̀͒̇̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̯͕̰̜̫̫̲̯͖͚͇̲̝̪͙̲̲̞̼̦̖̟͙̝̮̖͇̦͇̹̤̩̝͍̝̯̤̤̙̭̹̖͓̪̯̰̳͈̫̜̭͎̺̩͈̺͕̟̱̙̭̯̳̮̰̤͇̤̘͓̦̘͉̳̘̗̥̻̺̹͈̲̻̥̯̥̻̥͚̜̗̭͈̅̈́̈́́͊͒͌̄͋̏͂̋͑̿̌́̃͛̾͒́̂̎̋͗͐̃̔̒͋́͋́̓̈́̓̄̈͌̈́͆̈́̇̓̃̀̂͑͆̎̄͌̔̈͌̐̓͌̓͂̑̓͋̓̔̈́͗͋͆̎͒̏̍̉̉͛̇̑̊̍̊́̇͆͑̈́̐̎̽̽̇͗͋͗̇͗͂̓̆̃̈͆̈́̊͗̿̈́̓̔͗̐̏́̀͛̎̊̔̓̒̇́̅̐͒͆̀̍̀̍͂͗͂̀́̾͋̓̋̇͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṱ̴̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̩̥̙͓̳̻̣͖͈̟̮͓̞̖̳̻͖̯̦͈̺͉̺̭͇͎̠̥͇̰̦̖̙̹͈̤͉̲͉͈͎͙̹̲͕̟̻̘̫̝͈͈́̓̑̔͑̃̂̃̆̅̑̓͛̉͐͛̈́̅͂̓̍̿̔̃̊̀͒̀̐̐̓̓͌̋̍̃̀̔͆́͆̈̃͛̌̍̈́̓̆̌͌͐́̀̑͒̓̀̇̎̊̍̄̍̆͐̈́̋̒́̓̐͐̉̈́͋̍̈́̃̿̃̈́͊̀͋̈͆̔̋̑͊̃̾̂͐̾͆͒͋͊̏̒̈͑̇͊̂͑͌̄͛̄̑͒̇̋͆͂͌̈́̐͛̓̈́̈̅̈́͐̍̈̿͗̔̄͗̈̓̈́̐͒̋̐̾̄͐̽̐̌̿̿̈̿̒̈́̊͒͛̀̽͆̀̎̇͐͛̎̎͋͌͐́͂͛͒͋̐͗̽͑͗̇̂͛̏͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̛̹̬͈͕̥̜̳̱̫͖̻̣̫̹̖͈̯̗͕͇̼̮͍͎͍̩̖̟̹̰̬͍̻͇̟̘̟̳͔̫͈̗̺̲̺͈̦͎̩̟̠͚̟̯̻̠̪̺̪̤͔̩͕̦̻̦̫̠̦͙͕͔͈̗͙̳̹̳̹̞̙̹̱͍̲̫̻̺̬̺͕̖̪̟̪̦̙̺̹̖̠͚͇͙̭̘̗̭̙̦͍͕͔͎̟͕͚͉̖̝̞̥̻̤̭̘̮̫͕̪̞͔̙̲̯̯̟̫͍͕̝͈̙͙̳̣̰̭͈͇͖͖̰͙̟̗͖̠̬͎͙̲̪̮͖̥̬͔̬̙̗͍͓̥͍̼̙̞͈̠̪̮͔͎̩͕͎͈̻͖͎̭͋̀̃́̂̇̃͛́̓̔͛̐̊̇̋̐̅̓̈͆̄͂́̆̃̀͂̍̈́͛̿̒̂́̈̋̔̈͐̓̓̈́͛͋̈́̅͛̎͂͌͂͂̉͒͊͌̀̈̌̒́́͗̀̿̾̅̊̒̅͌̈́̎̇̾͌̽̀̔̓̒̊̂͑̆́̑͊̋̈́̈́̆͊͒͊́͛́̃̎̊͛́̆̀̓̏͛͆́̅̅͊̍̋̇̾̈́̔̐̓̈́̎̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̘̙̩͖̞͎̜̝͉̞̲̭̞͓̟̭̞͇̝̥̖̗̫̯̣͖͎̗͍̝̩͎͍͙͇̠͓̝̻͔̺͔̣̤͉̠̥̫̳͕͖͍̻̰̗̭̜͈͚͎͖͓̫͔͈̺̝̭͎͊̈̍̀̽͋̒̒͒̈̓̿̑̎͗̓́́̎́͌̇̿̅̓̌́́͐̇̃́̎̏́̾͊͛̎̀̔̓̎̏͑̈́̔̎̈́̏͆͊͆͊͛͆̎͑̿͛͊̅̇̈́͛́͒͊̏̀̿̂̆̐̊́̃̅̇͛̓̉̈̀̉͋͌̉̀̈́̾͐̿͑̎̑̔̓̓̂̑͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅf̸̢̨̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̨̢̨̢̢̛̪̱̲̲̘̥̲̻͖̜͇̺̣̝̤̳̖͚͙͎̩͖͚̞̬͉͓̳̞̩̜̰̬͚̦͔̗͍̞̙̮͍̹͓̳͔̣͍̙͚̫̙̗̼̱̼͇̙̙͕͍̭̳̙̫̤̲͎͉̦̦̦̹͕̼͔̖̯̖͉̺̰̜̩̪̰̼̭͓͍̺͔̖̠̺͕̮̮͓̖̭͓͓̯̱̰̘̙͍̺̝̣̠̙̯̥̯̺͙̱̹̟̹̱̟͖̠͍̣̘̬̰̠̮̲͓̫͉̝͇̖̟͕̳̹̻̟͉̳͔̹̳̫̬̼̪͈̟̘̻̹͍̍̈́͑̄̅̄̾͌́͛̔̅̐̈́͊̅̾̂͊͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̧̛̛̛͕̝̯͍̥͙̫̝̦̭͇̲̣̩̳̮̜̲͎͉͓̩̱͉̘̝̰̼͙̟̗̭̗̖̺̣̩͚̣̰͇̣̳̘̳͚͉̫̼͇̰͙̰̮͈̬͖̘͍͔̮̗̝͇͙̤̪̠̫̣̠̻̥̳̻̞͓̬̦̼̥̲̟̯̰̬͍͚̖͇͎̫̩̗̟͇͍̙͔͙͉̼̠͔̘͓̘̺͙̝͙͖̥̲̼͎̟̰̥̪̗̫̼̬̥͉͓̙̬̝͚̻͈̳̭̰̝̮̳̺̣́̒̽͗̈́́͂͋͌̎̏͌͆̋͗͑̓̍̓̋̿̊͊̋͐̉̄̿̀̋̄͗͋͊̑̀̓̄̃́́͒̆̋̍̋́̿̐͊́͂̈̉́͐̍̽̇́͑̊̏́̿͑̀͑͐̓̂̓̊͗̓̊͑͂̆̏̊͒̓̈́̐́͐́̽͒̏͌̍̓̓͆̅͑̊̿̑̀͗͆̀͒͛̒͐̑̆́̓͑̋̆̈́̇̾͒̈͐͛̇̓̔̀͆̈́͂͑͗̓̑́̇̏̒̀̅̇̌̓͑̓̏̔̉̿̋̽̍̌̂̒́͒͌̾̍͐͂͋̍̀̏̂̃̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅ  
̶̨̧̧̛̤͓̫̖͍̣̣̯̹͎͍͉̝̰̪̣͕̥̲̓̆̂̅͛̽̽̾̓͑͐̀̅̐͂̽̒̃̍̏̏̍̀͛̐̆̽͒̇͂̈̀̎̓͛͂̉͘͠͝Ì̴̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̜͉̠̬̣͔̞̜̜͚̜̬͉͎̝̖͎̺̲͎̹̖͓̻̖̯̖͖̰̹̭͓̳͙̱̱̹̼̖͕͈̹͈͍̳͍͈̻̝͔̥̼̳̭͕̩̗͙̰͍͉͖̲̞͕͖͓̺͍͓̹͎̪̼̠͖̻̖̘̙̖̼̝̮̫͚̭͉̻̣͕̤̹͓͉̥̭͓͎̭͙̖̻̬͕̖̘̹͉̥̫̩̙͍̹̜͈̟͖̲̬̮̰̟̲̤̳̬̺̼̥̲̬̻͇͕̗͖̼̱̤͚̖͍̙̜̜̮͎͚̜̦̘̰̠̞̝͔͖̳̘͖̬̖͇̞̻̦͖͚͉̰͙̤̠̗͇̝̝̥̻̳̱̦̹̤̓̈́͛̆͗͂̔́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̦̤͎̖̝̭̙̭̬͔̻̗̼̻̼͉̘͖̜̻͍̲͎̻͈̘̪̜̜̳͍̟̞̞͎͙̗͔͖̩̩͚̲͇̜͚͍̩̟̭̖̮̮̼̦͍̜̱̜̰̘̲̙̻͇͖̙̙͇̬͙͎̠̼̭̣̰͙̙͉͇̦̮̯̯̫̮̹̩̠͓͙̙͍̭̗̫̞͍̱͙̭̯̫͚̰̥̮̰̣̤̰͉̙͓̹̙̜̼͓̼̖̝̭̟̘͇̮͇̮͍̮͚̝̮͔̟̬͖͓̞̩̰͉͓͉̫͚̣͇̱̖̝̼͍͉͍̲̯̙͖̭̥̖͎͍̭̳̥̫̺͍̳̹̬̞̤̬̞͇̣̟͔͈̟̩̻͎̬̟̬͖̤̘͍̭̣̼͚̙̘̞̲̦̜̙̣̪̻̟̜͈̰̱͋͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅḻ̷̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̣̳̲̥̺̯̟͚͉͍̭͈͚̻̱̞̳̺̞̦͈͚͉͇̠͇̲̯̫̬͚̹̣̫̪̺̪̤̙̟̱̻͖̘͎͖̲̮̩̻̬̻̮͍̖̝̮̥̤̣͉̱̲̲͎͕̞̥̘͈̮̺̼͚͖̙̺͖͇̱̘͎̭͈͚̯͓͙̙̜͚̪̲̯̠̜̩͙̝̮͎̼̹̹̫̘̞̩̘̫͕̣̩͕̙̳͇̩̠͙͕̻̝̮̬͖̪̰͇͉̺̝̻͚̭͔̯̩̤̬̻̖͎̼͈̦͚̰̺͇̖̠̤̙̯̥̗̼̯̮̺̤̣̬̫̰̩͓͚̤̺̹̫͚̰̣̎͆̈́̌̆͋̾̅͗́̍̓̀̈́̄̋͑̆͒͂͐̽͐̄̀͌͑̃̂̈͋̄̽̑̏̈́͋̅͊̉̐͋̿̊̎̓͒̿̾͗̈̊͂̉͗̋̈͐͑̂͌̐͆̋̍́͋̽̆͋̏̈́̉̄̀̆͑͆͂̓̈́̋̓̆̇̌͊̐͐̓̇̔͒͒͆̓́̈́̀̃̔̊̈́̅͌̑̈̑̿͑̏͆͆̂͌̋̂͗̅̈́̓̀̾̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḁ̶̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̺͓̳͇͈͖̤͖͍͍̖̩͕͉̞̹̻̘̘̟̮̻̳̙͚̭̬̘̺͈̳͇̫̝̼̦̼̖̟͛̆̀̓̑͐̆̑̏̊́͂̂͛̒̃̃̅̍̄̓͗͐̏̋̌͊̂̉͗̇͑̓̂̔͗̈́̏̈́̃̌͒̒̎̓̌̔̄̄̎̎̿̔̔̍̈́̈̄̔̂̂͋̓̈͆̊̏̌̍̀̒̒̏̀͑͐̃̈́̑̅̀̂̌́͆̀̍̌̑͒̊̔̍͋͑̋̈́̄̋͋̈̏̔̏̅͐̌̓̓̄̄̇̆̀͂̆̊́̐̂̒̽̈́̆̈́͂̉̑͛̓͗̈̆̐͊̒̓̐̌̀̌͐̑̾̋̄̀̿̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ư̵̧̧̛̝̞͙̲͍̩̖̺̱͇͎̭̺͖̩̪̥̖̦̣͓̯͇͙̱̗͓̲̜̫͖͙̪͉̼̯̦̱̜̰̦͕̥̦͙̞̞͖̹̦͖͓̺̺̣͖̠̝̭͚͈͍̘̰̝͔̬̣̥̬̈́̏͆̈́͌́͂̊͛̿̒͛̓͒́̓̇͆̊́̓́̂̆͐̈̽̓̔͒̓͒͋̈́̈́́̓͋̅̽̍͗̈͊̃̾̋̀͆̐̽̃̓̈̀̀̐̌̾̌̈͋͐̄̆͐̓͆̃̀͑̏͗̈́̀͛̃̽̓͒̅̒̀͛͌͌̍͗̋̽͒̈͐͋̿͛̎͛͊̋̋̄̓̌͑͗͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅg̷̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͔̯̟͇̩͇͔̳̺̠͔̫̖͕̹̰̖̙̖̥̥̤̮͖͖̪͔̗̞͇͚̲͚̟͉͖̮͈͓̬͈̦̲̞̞̘̳͚̙͕͎̺̥͈̬̙̬̣̲̞̼̼̯͕̥̯̮̤̰̥͕̘͖͇͉͚̯̞̝̺̺̯̖̲͇͉̬̞̯͇̜̰͕̣̟͕̤̘̳̲̰̗̭̖̭̘̯͕̟̱̩͙͓̜̦̯̼͕͉̦̱̏̋͊̂̋͌͒̓͆̒̋̇̽͆̓̈́̂̾͂͆̊́̓̓̆̋̆̏̀̔̆͛̎̂̎̾̋̈́͒͗͊͑͌̏͊̌́͆́̉̇̀͊̒̈́̐̀͗̄̇̊͆̉́̔̇̐͐̐̋͐́̑́̎̈̀͐͂̋́͗͊͑̈̈́̆̉́̇̽͆̀̽́̄̃̽͆̂͊̽̐̀̎̊̿͑̌̅̌̿́̐͌͐̈́̔͛̌̀͂̀̆͑̾̆͊̉͑̔͐̒̇̈́͋̉̔͑̔̒͌͆̈́̑̅̂͋̓̅̑͑͑̎̾̇́̓͗́̔̈́̅̃̀͑̆̃̄͂̒̇̃̍̀́̀̈́́̿͒̃̐͊͛̋̈́̍͛̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̴̧̡̛͕̼̰̼͚͓̫̭͕̼̙̬̤͕̘̼̱̫̖̪̩͕͎̱̩̟̦̝̜̱͈̠͇̗̟͇͙͖̻̜̳̮̺̝͚̯̿͌́̋̾̑͛̽́̇̀̓̐̿͑̓̒̎̐̅͌͂̿́̀̈́̇͆̋̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅ.̷̡̧̢̢̨̠̞̘̳̗̭̦͎̼̲̯̮̩̬̤̭̮̙̦̭̝͚̬͙̠͖̮̳̝̦̤̮̯̯̩̫̫̬̞̍̇̽̃̓̈́̑̈́͒̾̇́͒̈̐͜͠͝ ̸̧̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͎̫͓̺͉̯̳̫̯̼̰̥̩̜͕̗̼͇̫̥͖̻̤̳̠͍͉͙̟̱̖̬̺͙̝̞̲͙͍͎̗̗͕̝̹̦͉͖̥̪̜̤̳͚̼̠̜̼̺̫̩̠̮̞͓̩̥̯̣͖͔̣̩͍̬̫͎̠̻̩͇̫͎̠͙̩͈̣̼̼͎̜̲̪͙͔̯̳͉͉̣͚͎͉̰̙̭̖̖̰͈̝̯̭̺͍̲̱̟̱̮̰̥̞͈̖̹͎͈̠̙̭̬̠̼̪̘͉̲̯̝͉͓̖͇̠̖̺̖̹̣͇̖̙̱͈̣̜̼̫͉̝̹̳̣̖̜͖̤͓͎̯͚͖̱̳̜̺̗̝͍͍̭͓͓̟̲̜̝̰͔̳̹̳̏̓̏̾̓̓͊͂͛̄̓̎͆̎̅̌̆͐͊͂̇̓͐̋̀̅̈́͋̒̾̎͋̌̓̍̑͒̉͐̔̆̇̑͒̒̌͛̈̅͆͗̑̒͂̏͛̈̃̾̄͆̃̀͌͌̀̿̉̽͗̓͊̐̈́̓͌̇̓̊̏̐̅͆̓͑̆̀̊̓̄̓̓̍͒̌̈͛̋̾̏̋̓̌͋́̅̾̋̾͋̉̒̓͋͛͐́̈́͊̓̑̔͋̈̑̈́̔̂̐̃́̐͗͐̅́̅͑̒̀͗̏͛͆̐̈́̏͂̃̀̃́̓́̀͋̇̔͋͛̈́̈́͒̿̉͋̀̊́͗̇́̐͂̈́͊̅̾͂̏̂͗̐͋̑̊̇̇̒̂̑͂͗́̾͗̉̔͆̌̈̋͒̾́̈́̈́̾̌̔́̉̐͆̃̈̏̄͂͋̌̎̔̓͊͊͑̿͊̇̇̈́͒̇̋̊͛̿͋̔͆́̽͛̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŖ̸̛̛̛͙̟̦̗̘̼̞̥̯̮͕͓̺̦͓̝͕̠͎̭͙̤̜̹̲̭͇͙͔̖̙͕͔͍̼̩̯͕̼̫̥̞̗̙̳̖̻͔̗͋̊̊̓͒̏́͛̏̆͒̄̓̌͛̈́͐̉̂͒̽̔̍̍͗̈́͂̓̉̒̀̌̊̈͑̚̚͘͜͝͠ͅͅe̸̢̛̛̛̥͍̮̠̳̳̖̫̤̤̫̦͔̟̠̭̟̦͚͔̠͔͎͗̒̈́̂̍̔̃͊̈́̉̀͐͂̈́͋̅̇͒́̽͂̊̀̏͋͋͐́͐́̒̀̔̅̇͗͐́̔̊̃̃̎̽̊̉̔̅̒̈͌͊͗̋̂̏́́̈́̉̉͋̋̄̑̅͗̈̍̈́̍̍̓̌̎͌̈́̎̋̀͆̿͊̍͛̀͌̑̓̆̏͌̔̀͛̔̆̈̑̽̐͛̄̀̂͊̌̄̈́̏́̽̋͂̐̈̽͗̒͑͊͑̔̌̊͑͒̈́̈́͂̎͒̍͌͌͊̐̍͛͆̄̽̀͋͆̓̅͛͆̇͂̓̔͂̾͊̅͊̾̐̍̊̅͋̔͊͗͌̒͂̐͗͒̅̍̂̈́̈́̿̿̇̀̌̀̋̀̇̂̌͗́̈͑͂̍̓̃̊̌̽́̔͊̈̎̇͆̈́͆̓̊̇̉̄̋̏̉̈̾͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ţ̶̢̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̙̻̞̭̦͖͚͈͈͙̰̻̞̲̘̪̹̱͖̳̯̰̳̰͙̖͌̎̿̇̐̌̋͊̍̊͛̎̆̆͑̅́͗͛͊̑̂͒͐̅̿̏̎̉́̇́̂̀̅̄̋̑̄̈́̉̅̊́̂͛̀̏͌́͑̿͌͗͛̊̋̀̐͛̀͗̑͊̾͒̅̐̐̽́̿̓͐̏̅́̍̈́̊͛͌̀̆̈́̌̏̀͑͆̎͊̇̔̃̒̌̍̑̿̈́͌̉̈́̈̄͋̀̈͂̆̀̒͐̑́̔͛͛͒̐̂̔̑͛̉͆͐͐̾͋̍́̋͐̊̃́͌͋̈̒̅̏̀́̒̑͂̐͂̎̒̃̀̈̈́̆̾͂̈̽̀̈́̈̍̍́̈̽̊̿̀̇̇̿̃̇̇͂̾͒̈́̾̉͐̑̅́͑̊̿͐͂̈́̌̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅó̴̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̝̯̯̪̩͍͍̳̲̳͉̲͉̙̱̙͕̤͇̣̹̦͉̳̟̲͚̱̼̳̳̯̗̖̗̗͔̬͉͙̖͚͖̠̰̼̩̼͔̣̮̰̼͍̲̱̙̰̝͎̹̩̮̣̻̲̠͕̤̯͖͖͈̦͈̬͖̻̗̪̞̳̼̮̪̬̫͖̣͚̯̝͖̗̤̘̳̮̪̜̗͖̦̬̺͎̹̙̤͎̪̖̥̙̪̖̭͍̦͍͈͓̳͒͒̊͛͌̽̂̏̓͋̔̀͂̉͗̋̈́̄̏̿̾͐͌̏̏̀̈́͗̂̈́́̐́́̒̂͛̈́̋̐̀̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅr̷̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̛̟̯͙̫̺͚͓̼̟͓̲̺̤̺͎͕̲̰͕̲̝͔̱̟͎̜̪̘̹͕̣̣͈̘͍̳̼̰̹̼̙̬̻̰̱̣͎̞̦̙̱͉̦̣̦̙̖͕̺̠͓̤̞̱͇͉̮͇̖̤̲͔͚͖̥̦̰̩̼͓̯̥͙͚̠̖̫̲̜̩͉͍̜͚̝̦̝̗͙̺̳͔̻͖̜͙̜̥͕͓̭̤͚̹̼̤͈̗͎̦̘̣̥̗̥͇̫̰͙͍̖̘̱͎̼̰̯̫͓̼͍̟̩̠͈͙̝̩̻͓͎̩̼̰̼̦̯̯̖̘̩̘̹͕̺͈̦̩̯͓̠̼̝̟̰̙̖̬̻̯͇̣̮̗͎͓̩͕͓̙̭̯̭̩̗̜̜̲̰̖̬̭̥͚̰͕̖̫̲̪͈̩̼̲̥̖̞̦͎̱̰̤̲̤̥͕̟̩̯̟̥̞̣̥͛̑̒͌̄͋̈́͒̄̓̀̊̉̂̒͒͆͋͐̅̋̿͛̏̔̔̎̄͌̓̏̿̆̾͐́̽͌̃̾͊̆̈̀́̍̄́̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̹͙͍̙͎͙̖̖̦̻̟͈̝̥̺̙͉͔̻͉͑̿́͗̑̇̓̀̾̈́̐͗́̈́͒̍͒̽͆̅̅͋͐͊̃̐̇͑͂͆́̆̈̀́̈́͆̈͊̈́̀͊̿͒͒̆̈́̎̓́̾̿̽̉̊̇́̊̑͒̀̊̾̋͊̇͂͋͗̾͌͐́͊̋̿̅̇̎͒͒͌̅̃̈̄̽͌͒̅̿͒̂́̇̅̈́̑̔̀̆͋̌̈͑̿͋̐̆̊̈̓́̽͑̅̒̏̾̆͛̎̄̅̋̇͑͗͌̊̄͑̈́̂͊̑̈̿̾̓̌̈̆̎̍́̿̇̂̄̔̔͆͒̃̋̒̎̅̄̈́́̅̔̀̈́͊̔́͛̀̑̍̀̀̈̈̏̅̽̂̈̈́̃͊̿͑̒̃̋̄̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̛̞̦̣̯̞̠̲̜̤͓͇̭̘̞̤̤̫̤͖̟̲͈̟͔̺̖̲̦̙̬̹̗͉̘͈͖̫͓̥̹̟̘̦̣͉͚̩̭͓̝̦̙̻͔͓̳̺̮̦͇͈͇͖͍͎̮͇̩̱̞̩͓̞̘̤͕̺̞͔̣̘̳̝͕͖̝͍̜̻̱̦̲͈̥̗̞͇͓̼͇͇̫͚̯̠̋͒͋͛̀̿͗͊̌͒͒̀̾̔͊̂́̾͑̃̓̅̓̈̆́́͋͋̌̽̔̔́̃͛͌̈́̄͆͂̌̓̓̈́̃̇͋͛͆̍̊͒͐͐̔͂̌͛̋̆̀̈́͑͌̑̀̆̅̇̌͌̐̃̐̾͗̂̈̀̄͆̈́̓̇́̈́̈́͊́́͗̀̌̓̔̀͒͗̿͒̀̃̏̔́̔̀̋̿̀̃͐̍̊́̀͌̈́͂̅̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̟͖̜̣̞̱̳̪̹̩͔̻̘͇̲̯̤̱̤̹̦͍̰̝̖͖̖͔̳͇͎̗̝͕̼̞̺̮͉̠̪̰̟̗̜̮̘͖̳̞͙͙̣̣̠͍̤̹̠̹͉͍̘͎̬̬͈̘̹͇͕̲̩͓̪̩̥̺̙̤̪̦̫̖̭̜̱͓̼̩͖̬͇̘̳͕̬̭̻̜̹͉͈̬̹̼̭̯͔̬̪̙͎͉̭͈̤̥̺͔̥͓̹͋̔̇̓̾́̍̈́̊̿͋̌̓͒̀͆͗̉̔̈̉́̂͆̓̑͊̐̾̽̓͌̾̄̈́̇́̎̊̅͑̌͌͋̒͛̂͌̈́͊̏̌̈́̊̌͗̑̄̾̾̎͊̿͒̉̊̀͒̋̀̾̆͐̍́̋̇̅͋̊̔̉́́͋̔͂̈́̑́͌̀̈͌͌͒̂̽͗̓͒̿̋́͐̅̆̉̏̾͛̈́͋̇̆̓̃̂̍̔͒͐͌̌͆͌̆̈́̀̍̀̂́̒̓͆̓̽͒̅̌̽́̀̀̒͑̎̈́̂́̊̊̆̐̌̈́̿̾́͊̾̉̉̽̃̐̎͆͒͐̀̔̀̑̅͆͗͑̒̀̓͒̎͒̾̌͛͂͐͋̀̍̑̅̓̈̈́̀͂̄͋͛̐̓͊̉̌̈́̒̔̓̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅS̷̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̢̢̛̼̝̳̟̱͈̜͎̰͕̖̟͖̹͈͚̹͇̹̠͍̯͍̗͙͇̜̰̦̮̹͚̼̩͎̻̼̰̣̱͈̣̞̺̟͚̻͔͔̻̝̻̼̲͎̜̼͔̦̤̰̙͎͙̝̩̥̩͖̦̬̥̝̝̣̙̣͙͚̖̺̦̮̝͎͖͔̤͖͈͉̜̞̙͚̝̬̬̳̩͔̺̫̱̻̞͖̭̲̪͎̞̻̤̺̣̝̼̞̘͎̣̬̹͉͔͚͎̭͖̹̝͇̯̘̹̙͎̰͉̥͎͕̻̪̠̘̜͉̰̙̼̘̜̯͓̺̦̩̠̟̰̥̻̯̟̪̼̦̱̘̲̻̮̠͉̼̤̝͎̩̹̻̙̼̋̀̇̽͆̌̄̉̌̌̀̄͒͗̈̀̋̑̒̐̄̃̓̉̒̋͛͊̓͋́͌̇̏̅̈́̒͆͋̉̈́͊͛̑̓̀̈́̉̿̅͗̓̉̉̒͌̀͂͆͂͛̽̉̀͌̂̿͐̆̈͌͗̅̋̀̅̀̋̐̈́́̈́̓̓̅́̀̿̂̔̈́̔͛̈͛̿̇̔͆͛̅̐̃̿̆̎̄̏́̅́̀͗͋̐̽̓͊̉̓͂̾̌̄͒̌́̽̂̀̈͊̓̍́͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̜̹̼̖͇͓̲̝̗͔̹͖̪͙͎̱̠͙̰̻̮̖͖̪͉̠̜̼͇̬̞̙͎̦̟̤̰͍̰̮̜̻̱̥̦̰͖̺̥̟̰͍̥͈͓̳͓͔̱̺͚̗͕͎̞̭̦͉͚̗͉͎̩̱̠̝̙̞̼̣͕̩̦͎͍̘̥̫̜͉̹͗̿̈̀̄̀̆̑̓͊̏̂̽̑̉̈́̊̈̿͋̄̋͛̑̃͑̒͌͐̓̈́͒͋̈́͆̇̃̾͂̑͌́̀̍̑͗̇̿̃̂̎͑̌̽̃̏̉̏̆̀̽̇͂͊̈́͊̉͌͂͋̔̍̿͋̄̋̆̋̔̄̈͋̔̄̓̈́̽̾̌̑̉̎́̌̐́͑̿̊̔́̏͂͐̓̽͌̈́̊̆͊͌̓̔̄̑̀̍̌͛̔̒̇̆̃̍̌́̈́́̈̌͒̀̄̄̐͊̐͐̊͗̌̑͒͌̃̋̇̌̒͆͑͊̓̂̐͗̉͂͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̶̧̢̢̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̨̢̨̡̧̛̯͍͓̼̘̫̰̮͓̞̼̩̞̲͓̰̹̮͈̹̟̘̩̪̱͇͎̬͔̭̥̳̥̭̪̘̖̟̰̘͚̯͇͇͚̫̭͇̫͓̠̠̣̣̭͎͍̼̘̣̦̰̱͓͖̱̻̗̺͖̝̣̞̘̗̟͈̺̩͔̰̯̯̯̪͎͍̻̗̺̲̹̮̙̼͍͖̱̫͈̬̰̦͔̹͎̖̺̩̯̭͎̘̰̜͉̞̠͚͍̹̻̜̫͔̤̯͙̠̱̻̟̳̞̼͍͉̰͓̦̩̭̝̝̼̜̠̞͇̟̦̬̣͍̖̜̬̘͉̬̟͓̯̼̼͔̺͈̟̥͖̘̼̪̤̥̗͉̼͖͇̏́͂̐̓̑̏͋͑̎͋͂̾̇̀͊̿̈́̈́̈́̐̉̌͂̈́̐̀͋̄̉̈͋̃̋̈́̍͛̾́̿̐̃̀͆̍̉͐͌͑͂͆͌̃͛̀̀̎̐̈́̐͋̋̍͒̾̎̓̈̀̑̒́̌̈́̀͂̽͒̈́͑̽̿̈̈́̿̃͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅr̷̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̧̢̛̛̜̟̝͔̘̼̪̟̝͈̥͕͙̹̘̱̙͖̭̞̗͙̥͍̮̥̣̞͇̮̯̙̟̲͖̻͖͇͚͈̳̗̩͔̝̲̜͖̝͉͉̜̞̟̦̱̣̦̦͖͕͖̜̺̞̪̹̤͙̜̺̞͍̟̠̲͚̫̪͕̩̥͓̗̞͓̭̮͎̮̱̠̲̰͎̝̮͍̰͚͇̘̮̩̞̖̼͓̤̳͍͔̳͉̬̖̝̼̦̞̝̹͇̖̞͔̫̪͙̜͈͉̣̭̰̜͎̜̦͍͎̥̰͇͖͖͈̯̙̗̹͔̦̳̰̖̤̝̪̱̣̟̖̱͍̜̩̦̗̲̬̯͙̯͍̪̖͕̳̱͙͈͔̖̬͚̮̭̙͇̪̲͚͈͙̘̙̫̳̝͙̯̻̯̭͎̞̯̠̹̟̫͙͉̮̙̫̦͉̝̞̟̮̰̟͒̀͐͐́̀͛̿̔̋̒̀͗̅̆͋͑̾́͆̈́̇͑̽͗̀̉̊̊̀͌̉̿̈́̈́͆͊͋́̐͆͗̃͐̈́͐̈́̍̽̑̓̿̿̋̃͋̔̈́̿͂̃̂̊͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̛͕̣̣̩̝̤̗̦̠͙̳̰͚̺̞̹̮̦͚̩̻̜̰͇̘͚̼̳̻͙͚͈͇͍̞̟̭͖̩̪̞̬̫̦͉̙̯̖̝͍̳̝̙͈̺͕̠̖͚̻̹͕͕̹̙͚̼͈͓͈̜̯̻̩̗̤̜̝͖̲̭̣͇̮͙̳̯̠̭̭͕̠͓̣͉̖̼̳̼̙̖̭̰͕̞̖̩̯͙̳̟͇͕̯̟̯̹̹̳̪͙͍͖̥͚̼͓̱̖̓̾̈́̔̂̈͋̇̅̀͊́̒͌̾̾̆͑͌̇̐͛͌́̓͗͗̍̈́̇̋͆̉̀̍̓̓̅͆͂̀̈́̒̒͊̓͋̿͑̏̒̈́̈͗̉̏͛̓́̂̀̐́̽̽̈́̒̃͐̏́͛̀͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅl̸̢̧̛̛̛̛̩̹͔̻̖̞͕͍̹̼̜̟̗̲̤̰͈̼̞̽̍͛̍͛̉̓̀͛̒̓̒̂̏̍͗̒̆̏̀̔̍̎̓̒̍̒̍̍͐̑̿͌͂̋̀͆̈͛̃̽̏̃͗̑̒̉͆̾̂̈́̉̀̉̈́͊̎̋̃̆̍͛͛̄̄͒̀̃̈́́̽̇͊̾̆̅́̒͒̊̀̍̄̓̏̓̔̌͗̾̌̾̒̐̎̐̔̾̍̈́͛͋̅̑̄̍͑̈́͛̾̆̍̋͆͂̊̊͗̆̈́̔́́̌̽̏͛͋͌̀̉͛̽̾̃̆̅͆̃̉̃̄̇̔͒͐͂͗͐͛̿̄̐͒̓͂̈͋̔͆̄̒̾͂̂̅̇͊̀̌̋͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ȩ̷̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̺̣͚̳͈̳̤̰̦̖͕̙̫̠̯͔͇̣̗̗͚̣̬̫͇͔̱̦̺̤͍͓̲͖̫̦͇̭͇̬̮͎̯̬͎͇̪̠̯͖͕̗͔̥͇̯̞̝͉̙͓̫̯̘̙̘̜̙̳̼̙͓̗̜̱̜̭̬͕͓͉̤̥̖̬̙̭̘͚̺̤͕̦̠͈̥̺̤͉̺̹̱̭̠͇̭̹̝̠̺̟͇̝̳̞̲̲̱̝͖͙̬̼̹̖̱̮̼͖̠̺͇̤̗̫̠̲̩̭̳̹̲͔͙̰̣̜̝̳͔̭͉̫͙͙̣̝̘̪͉͖̘̱͕͇̝̤̟̠̭̤̩̗͉͈̳̲̭̣̙̰̥̱̺̟̤͇̲̭̩̹͙͎̫͔͚͇̼̹̬͕̥̮̣̹̺̻͔̰̻͓̟̙̊͗̑̐̀̂͒̌͋̋́̈́̾̐̀̑̔͊͆̓̉̑̈́̅̈̉̊͊̆̈́̊̋̐̍͂͐̈́̎͆̒̂͌́̉͆̄͆̔̄̄̐̂͑̈́̈̎̓̔̋͗̓̃́̌̓̐̋̏̑́̂͒̿̈́̌̌̊̀̒͐͌̇̓͋̈́̀̈́̑̊͆̐͋̈́̋̎͒̑͊̈́̍̑̐̈́͗̂̍̄̎̀́̌͂͂̓̇̈́̔͆̊̿͗̋̓̽͆̀́͌̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̧͉͔͕̬̰͇̲̺̖̺̙̦̥̟͙̰̤̝͕̯͇̫̯͚͙̩͎͙̳̯͓͇̭̬̙͖̩͎͓̙͖̠͈͍͕̥̱͖̦͕͖̠͙͓̹͖̠̹̘̙̤̰̤͍̟̝͉͍̠̙̤̞̼͇̙̗̳̰̯̰̥̳̪͈̗̣̥̲̙̳̹̞̗̬̪͎̙̩̘͚̮͎̭͙̜̪̞̞̖̹̠̦̪̥̜̘̦͕͕̟̟͚̝̰͓̺̪͕̲͚͕̟̘̞̠̖͉̰͕̘͉̘̠͇̤̭̟̟͖̦̮͓̳̯̼̣̱̭̜̳̣̼̞͕̮̲̣͉̠́͒̿̆̈́͌͐͒̍̽͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅà̸̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͉̬̜͓͎̝̖̗̟̞̞͍̭͓̩̺͖͓̺̫̱̣͎̞̙͇̰̞͔͍̪̹̺̞̻̪̠͇͎̙͈͚̣͕̞͈̼͔͕̩̻̼̗͇̖̰͍̖̗̮̳̖͈̜̥̼͕͉͖̜̞̺̣̪͚̙̙͚͈̺̙̮̺̤̭͎͇͕̣̣̗̞̪͇͉̘̺̮͙̫̀͐͐̇̒͑͑̀̅̓̆̈́̍͐̂͌͐͑͒͛͋̃̄͒͊͆̒̒̑̿̊̊͊̆̽̓̏̋̂̓́̎̋̒́̅͗̀̓̎̍͆̑͆̊̂̓͑̿̌̒̓̒͑̽͐͆̈̀̀͐́̃̋̆̿́͊͋͒̇̈́́̌̔̈́̾̒̃͊̎͛̂́̅͆́͆̋̎̾̀̆̀̇͋̿̒͑͂̏͊̓̄͆̊̍̈́̆̅̿̑̌́͂͆̓̑̐̌̅̌̀͆͗́͗̓̑͂̅̓̓̆̀̈́̾̿̀̔͗͒̾̈̏͂̾̓̓͐́̃̆͌̽͒͛̿̍͆̆̏͛̆́̈́̆̓̑͆͗̈̀̄͆̒̄̓̌͒̿̽̂́̈́͊̂̍̆̑̉̿̉̈̓̉͐́͒̑̆͛̉̋̌̐͌̋̐͛̏̀͊̋̉̔̔̈́͌͑͆͊̿̍̀̊̈́̐̄̓́̑̈̉̀͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅs̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̛̳͙̝̩͇͇̲̤͔̦̫̱̖͙͉͎̞̖̩̱̹̟͚̻̭̹̺͎̞͙̪͍̝̲͇̜͇͉̪̱̞̘̻̝̤͕̞͍̻̺̣̜̦̞̣̩͙̪̣͍̱̙͖͖̳̹͓̘͉̝͚̞̠̜̯̰̭̼͈̬͈̱͎̟̮̲̟̻̘̙̤̭̝̙̞͚̻͉̤̲̠̘̱̦̬̠̟̹̦̪͍͆̓́̐̇̀̀͑̑̅̈̓͐́̃͂͑̋̋͆̍̒̅̈̀͒̈́̈́̐̒͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̣̪̺̜̠͓̥̮̝͕̬̮̹̮̟̻̯͖̳̻̝͎̖̲̯̠͍͎̱͎̣̮͇̥̱͎̗͎̜̝͔͓̘̼̰̫̣̻̟̹̦̻͔̰̬͈̯̤͇̥̯̖̰͇̮̟̻̣͙͖̻͓̜̝̠̜̻̻̞̰̬̺̻͍̖̖̟̲̦͈͇̪̝͔̫͖͖̱̪̺̖̫͚͈̻͈̹̥̹̥̣̺̯͔͙̰̫̭͎͍̭̺̪͎̥̻͍͖̦̥̙̗̟̹͎͓̤̯̱̣̬͕̻͎̭͔̩̟̟̞͙͈͕͔͈̼͂̆͑̉̊͒̀̍͛̇͑̓̈͐̉̀̾̃̊̒̽̊́͒̏̀̏̈̔̃͌́̋̄́̃͒͆̐͌̈́̐̀͂̆͂̾̆͆̿̈̌̂̇͂̂͂͒̅̌͌̀̈́̏͗̎̊̃͌͒́̎̀̉̾͂̈́̽̾̀̈́̿̆̿̾̂̋̾̀̈̽̈́͂̊̈́̍̌̄̀͒̄̑̇̓̍͒̄̉́͂̉̑͊̓̿͌̋̂̂͗̄̏͗̎͗͐͆͒̂̅͂͋̓̄̉̀́͛̉̑̅̈̇̉͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅḣ̵̡̡̛̛̛͇͈̞̬̹͓̪̥̱̟̝͓͙̻̯̯̹̞̞̠͚͋̂͌̓̊̽͒̑̊̍̅͛͗̀̇̾͂̐̓̾̅̈́̽̇̈́̀̈́̽̈́́̃̀͊̿̂̾̈́͊̈́̏̍͆͊̂͒̏̄͋̂̾̉̋̇͌͑̆̃͊̃̀͌̓̾̍̒͒̅̽̇̄͒̋̈͋̕̚̚͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅi̵̡̡̨̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̜̝̤̪̣̮̬̩̱̪͙͕̩̲̹͙̥͙̼͉͇͈̰̘̙̞̪͎̹̦̭̰̘̲̙̰͇͚͈͇͓̪͔̤͕͈̗̣̹̩̟͕̠̱̬̗̖̘̫̲͓͖̺̤̯͍͍̯͆̅͐̎̒͛̈̆̿͑̾̃̏͐͑̈́̈́͒̾͂̏̾́͗̾͗͑̿̀͒̂̈́̒̆̍̈́̐̎̒̑̏͛̈́̓̌̅̓͐͗͊͊̔͐̈́́̈́̒̀́̽̿̍̈̒̏͒̂̽͆̈́̒̌͌͑̓̄̄̉͆͒̽̽̿̑͂͊͐͂͆̅̈́͑̽̑́̃̈́̃̔͑̐͌́̈́̅̓̿̆̀͋̎̈́̃̓̒̒͆̂̑̇̊̎̋̌̐̄̈͒́̊̉̄̆̀̒̏̎̆̉̂͐͊̔̏̽͊̇͋́̽̓̓̌͋͛͒͗͛̎̍͋̈͌̈́́̏́̉̈͊̀͆̈́̈͋͆̏͊̈́́͋̏̀̒̏̿̉̇̏͐̀̇͗͆̃̓̀̉́͊̐̔̎͑̈́̋̌̀́̊͑̔̈̆̐̉͆̀̐̈́̿̄͗̿̽͂͐̽̓͗́̚̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̡̛̛̛̛͕̘̭͎̼͖̯̞̥̲͚̲̹̹̬͉̪̺͔̖̅͑́͛͗̓͒̿̂̈́͌͛̈́̋͊̔͑̄̌̋̓͑̔͆͌̉̈́̒̇͋̔̈́̒̈́̀̽̌͑̉̾́̔̓́̏̏̐̈́̉̍̋͊̔̓͆̑̋̓͆͒̇̒̽̔͋̽̒̀̏̃̏͐̄̓̏͗͐̊͗̄͋̑͗͌̏̏̆̈́͛͑̀̀̏̉͊̀͆͑̀̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̬̳̳̭͇͚̖̱̤̙̣̼͍͔͖̲̫̗̲̘̰̗̫̯̲̼̖͉̜̭̙͎̹̫̱̭̜̘̺̪̰͇̜͉͕͚͎̞̩̟̻͚̳̳̗͖̙͖͓̣̭̻̪̼̮̙̬̠͈̹̟̤͈̰̳̘͈̥̫̪̯̹̣̗̰̯̞̯̹̖̥̻̰̰̘̫̺̞̩̫͙͉̰̳̯̭͖͍̱̺̜̱̻͓͇̪̦̥͉̜̺̹̘̲̣͖̲̣͍̟͇̗͕͚͙̝͙̦̜̘͓͈̩͚͖̭̹͉̙̘̼̩̼͇̞̳͖͉̦͇̗̣̮̹̱̭̰̥̹̠̱̗̠̞͔̞͐͗̽̇̉̊͗͂̀͛͑́̓͐̅͆́̎̅͒̓͋̄̐͗̌̒̿͆͛̾͆̿͛̌̀̈̔͆͂̄̈́̄̀̿̒̓̂̇̉̓̏́̇́̎̅́͊̽͌̈͐͂̅̐̇̇̈́̿̈́̎̇̓̽̍̾̏̾͋̃̂̿̐̿̍̓̋̈́̉̔̇͂̈́̔͋͗̊̀̅̐̒̿̈́̅̈̾̅͆̈́̓̿̃̇͗͌͒͑͒͌̑͂̇̐̀̀̇̃͗͒̓͒͊̓͑͋̐̏̃̿͑͆̊͂̅͛̋̃͊̔̽̊̒́̂̽͑̈́̃͂͂͌̂̍̋̇̐̀̈̾͗̌͌̈́͗̌̎̆͛͆͐̈́́̌̀̍̎̏̆͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̵̨̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̻̘̠͖̦̺̗̠̮̦͍͉͇̥̼̳̝̤̩͍̞̠̮̬̘͇̻͙̰̱̩͖͓͎͉̩͈̩̫͍̗̪͉͉̜̠̱̣͉̫͓̟̰͈̗̪̦̩̬͕̦̱̤͙͍̣̱̦̱͔͖͕͔͎̮͈̗͍̣͔͙̘͖̮͚̪̩̺̺̖̦̰͕͓̩͙̤̪̠̤̪̯̝̩̙̖̩̞̗̞͖̱͈͓͎͚͙̫̹͈̪̯̺̤̣̟͇̙͈͙̣̱̯̮͇͖̪̘̘̲̩̭̱̻͎̺̖̯̮̲̣̙͕̟͎̠̲̲̭̹͕̼͈̝͓͉͉̗͔̟̼̪͙͈͖̺͈̜̩̱̱̟̞̦̹̭̍͂͌̈́̂͂̐̃̀̉̿̓͗̇̍̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̘͔̹͔͕͖̭͉̜̯̰̪̥̰͍̰͙̜͎̯̤̬͕̭̲͖̰͚̦̰̰̮̳͇̱̪͎̼̝̤͉͈̱̩̠͓̞͈͕̭̱̭̥͕͓̼̱̮̩͍͖̖̞̩̹͕̝̩̬̰̺̻̠͚͔̞̙̲̩̙̰̮̩͇͓̟̖̖̬̜̖̗̥͕̲͈͇̼̠̰̫͚̥͙̝̥̣͚̯̥̤̖̙̩͎͉̥̼̤̦̫̋̌͛́̆͛̽̃͂́̇͗̎̎͂̎͆͐̑͊̆̆̃̂̈́̔̋͋̊̍̀̾̏͊̌̉̂̈́͒̈͌̄̈́̀͗̓̇̈́͛̄̋͆̏̓̑́̅̃͒̀̓̎̈̅͐̓̄̎͆͂̊̈́̐̎͒͌̇̈́͒̔̔̈̏̄̿̈́̀͑̊̌͛̓̀́̇̾̑̅̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅų̷̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̳̭̟̫̗͓͉͕̳͕̻͈͕͉̘̦̪̟̙̤͖̙̦͓͇̳̼͍̗͕̗̟̭͚̘͓̪̝̬͎͉͓̯̬͇̞̤̟̦̮̟͙̣̞̫̳̦̺̱͇͓̩̤͉̟̪̗͓͔̠̯̯̲͈̤̖͔͎̹̲͙͈̱̹͇̜̺̳͙͎͖̟̺͈̙͚̦̦̯̪̹̱̩̻̰͚̳͚͈͈̠̫͔̼̙̖͓̯̠̞̮̝̗̺͍͓̬̞̦̟͚̞͉̦̼̺̰̙̜͚̬̰̭̘̫̪̱̫̞̹̘̈́̀̐͗͊́̓̎͑͗̑̈́̈́̈́́́̃̄͒͗̏̋̍͂̔͒̈̽̓̈́̂̋͊͐̾̀̇͌̆́͗͒̓̂̇̎̍̊͂̈̈́́̃̿̓̇̀͆́̂̽̔̽̓̐̾͗͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅp̷̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͕͎̬͇̼̝̙̗̺̩͇̳̳̰͎̗͔̗̹͖̖̯͇̘̲̞̭̬̘͎͕̱̦̣̲̠̙̖̹̼̜̣͇̙̪͇̫̯̪̩͎̘̲̺͍͙͉̰͈̺̙͔̝̘̼̠̝̤̦̦̰̦̖̟̼͎̝̻̲̥͙̝̬̣̙̠̺͔̩̘̞̯̹̻̦̘̱͇͚͇͙͇̽͑̔̿͂͂̓̔̑̿̋͛͒͐̎͌̉͂̔̎̅́̈́̒̇͗̎̄́̔̄̄͗̍̿͐̅̽̈́̎̉́͂͆͆͗̿̂̂͗̔̌̑̔̇̈́̇͂̾̽͛́̌̈́͋̃͋̂̀̏͐͌́͐̑̃͒̽͆̍̃̋̉́̒̌́̍̽̎̀̂̀́̆́͑̓͊́̒̾̎͋̿́̄͑̑̈̽͒̌͛̎̽͗͋͋̅̿͆̓͋̀̈́͗̏̀̓͛̄̎̊͒̀̑͂̈́̑̋̚̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̧͉͎̱͖̯̪̯̲̜͓̭̲̯̺̯̥̪̣̻̹̫͉̬̟͓̪̦͖͇͇̳̯̬̝͈͔͍̩͎̟̙̘̹̠̟͔̩̱̲̼̼͈̳̥̮̲͇̰̻̬̱̮͇̞̣͉̲̪͕̤͉̜̱̰̮̠̝̜͈̥̱̜̫͈͙̳̙̝̹̠͎̝̬̹̼̟̗̺̘̳̤͙̤̝͖̫̪̰̘̻̤̙͍̰̳̝̯̲̯̯̜̣̺͖̹̭̖̫̦̩͖͚͕̖͕̣̺̦͖̣̣̺̣̥̥̭̦̺̼̗͖͉͎̖͎̪͎͙̺̖͇̳̘̪̯̟͖̟̘͚̲͕̲͖̹̲̝̥̲̜̻̝̗͈̹̹̮̥̦̪̦̯̫͖̗͍͚̙̪͈̳̤̬͚̠͇͚̙͔̳͕̯̩̰͕̖̩̤̘̠̠͉̭͙̖̪͉͇̤̬͚͇̥̹̹͍̲̼̼̘͈̝̙̠̟̮͍͍͑͋̀̓̀͐̑̆͑̈́̋̾̋̂̽̑͗̓̀̓̔̌̌̇͊̂̈́̑̿͋̊͊̓̈̄̉̌̓̆̾̅͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̶̢̨̛̠̻̗͈͍͔̲̠͚̜̩̮̘̻̬̼͍͍̲̥̥̙̳͕̹̠͚̲͉̖̟͔̱͍̤͖̼̪̙̲̖͔͙̭̣̥͔̝͉̜̹̪̜̲̲̠̰̓̃̂̾̊̔̔̈́̊̔̎̌̈̓̀̈́̋̈́̇͆̿̄̓̅̋̀͊͑́͆͑͛̋͊̆̉́̓̄̆̋́̃́̐͆̾̔̃̉́̆̓̀̆͐̎̉̈́̔̄̈̈́̃͂̃͆̌̓̂̓͌̄̒́̑̉̆͐̉́̏̇͂̀͂̋̈̀̍̐̅̉̿̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͍̲͔͚̗̜͉̠̩̦͔̲͓̫̜̝̣̓̑̋̐̀̒̆͒̀̋̓̐͌̐̃̄̆̎̌̽̈́͑̈͊͗̑̐͗͆͆̏̿͂̿͋̇̈́̑̎͊̎͆͗̋̀͛̿̾̆̎̇̊̈̉̒̾̉̏̊̀́̒̈́̅̈̿̊̏́̑͐͋͒̍̑͌̾͂̔͑̓̀́̂̍̀̈͒͐̾̂͌̀͂͌̓̿͐̍̓̎̎̐̊̀͊̏̎̃̈́̎͗́́̀̃͆̂̓̅̿̄̋͐͑͛͊͌̓̈́͐̉̇͛̄̎̾̂̔̊͆͐͊̇̿̔̔̀̆̌̐͐̒͋̑̇͐̀̌̋̾̿͛̀̉̀̉͋̌͗̀̂̀̈́̽̒͒̈͑̔̿̐̅̿͛̓̾̆̿̐̎̈̒̎̉̔͐́̿̏̆͑̈́́̀̌̄̏̈́͛̈̒̒̀͆̔͐͗̂̾̑̋̊̓̏̀̋̓̐̉̽̋̍͊̈́͒̉͋̿̎͋̈́͛̆̌̊̀͒̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠f̴̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̛̞̼̲̱͚̣͕̫̭͚̟̤͙̲̣̬͕͈̖͔͔̺͎̲̲͎̹̞̼͚̭̼̝͈̣̭̖̞͕̫̝̜̫͈̮͓͙̻̤̤͉͇͙̜̦͖̞͍͔̳͕̱͉̗̹̬̯̭̦͎̼͆̆̅̋͛̇́̈́͆͒͆̃̎̑͒̐̑̐̊̑̇̉̑̓̍̿̓̀̍̓͆́̔̒͌̋̿̄̾̈͋̇̓̐̃͌̋̿̾̈́̂͗̎͋̅̓̑̏̈́̐̍̈̆͊͊͌̎̀̔̆̐̈̔́̐͆̈́̓̉̌̑̐̃̃͂͊͑̄̅̈̎́́̃͗́̀͑̐̿̀̏̍̾̿̄̓̊̈́̏̉̔̀̌̽̇̔̎̓͒̑́͂͂̉́͌́͗̌̈̔͂̃͒̅̔̄̏̂̍̀͊͊̓̆̾̌̄̈͗̒̎̏̈̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̫̼̺͓͊̋̈́͛́̓̓̌͒̀̽͋̊͂́̓́͗̉̔͛͑̏͐̓́͑̌̽̀͌͆̔̆̀͑͆͌͒̇̒̎̈́͊̿̇͗̂̄͌̊̔̓͒̌̃̊̈́́̉̄̽̈̈́̅̐͌̒͂̉̀̉̀̄͌̆͂̏́̓̇͊͒̓̎́̆͐̈́̂̈́̓͋̋̎̑́͊̉̒̌̔̇͂̈́͒̇̎́̿̈́̿̅͐́̂͌̽̑̓̾̎̓̿͌̎̄̒́̍̋͆̇̑̔̌͌͐̾̎̾̋̀̓̒͆̊͋͛̾̑̔͛̏̈́́̎͐̉̌̃́̉́͂̒͛̍̇̈́̂̏̿́̈̈͑͑̒̋̉͑̌̾̑̄̿̽͗͐͐͊̏̑͗̔̾̎̌̓͛͋͂́͗͆̉̒̂̏̾͂̈́̈͌̀̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠c̶̨̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̼̜̝̦̥̲͇̪̰͍͓̲͇̮̱̥͇̞̰̫͓͎̫̰̗̣͔̭̺̱͇̙̮̺̦͇̙͚̯̰̪̬̖̖̣̝̼͙̩̩̗̫̰̙̲͖̥̭͖͎͓̼̰͍̱͖͎̝̪̲͓̺̺̠͙̬̹̞̹̟̖̹͎̟̫̙͓͈͇͈͍͉̼͇̭̠̺̲͇̥͉̹̮̖͎͎̪̱̼̹̦̟̙̤͚̭͍͖̲͓͚̺͇͍̩̬͇̲͉͓̬̫̗̩͓̥̭͉̞͉̤̫̝̦͓͖͍̠̝̮͓͇̦̳͎̮̙̜̣̗̤̯̟̤̻͚͍̟̺̞̣̯̳̰̞̦̲̘͙̘̝̣̪͉͓͙̪̪͓̖̮̯̝̩̟̖̦͚͎̭͎̱̜̳̞̝̦͓͎̱̟̠̫͙͕̱̭͎̞̬̪͇͓̙͕̉̆̈́̽͗̈́̄̑͛̊̀͛̀͋̀͑̎̂̈́͊͋͋͋̅̽̔̊̓̂͋̔́̐͋̔̉͌̋̋̇́͒͋̓̈̉͋̐̊͊̎̒̇̈̌̄͌̏͒̒͛̐̑͊̋̎̄̔̀̐̾̔̀̓̃̋́̉̄̈́͐́̐͌̌̍̒̎̈́́͊̒̀̍́̉͐̌̒̐͋̈́̾̀́̈́͐͑́̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̶̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͍͓̣̰̝͔̠̞̖͔̲̤̮̼͎̝̹͍̖̦̞̲͉̣̗̖̺̝͓͕̖͉͙͚̖̮̯̠̜̗̻͔̪͈̩̝̖̮̗̤͇͉͈̮̹̟̰͉͇̟̲̤̞̹͕̫̤͎͇͉̠̲̬̪̥̬̮͉͍̯͎̟͙̹͓̠͓̩̳͕͙̪͉̪̗̖̻̭̜͚͚̜̲̼̳̩̘̹̘͙̪͙͇͚͖̯͙̟̙͇̹̖̘͍͍͙̬̥͈͎̝̗̫̜̰̮̪̭͎̭̞̲̹̺̣̟̭͍̺̩̩̻͕̮̗̣̭̖̲̤͎̹͍̥̪̠͉̱͉̭̫̫͖̳̰̤̳̫̜̻͙̻̬̫̜͚̭̟̠͎̲͚̺̜͇̠̻̜͉̭̟̟̟̮̲̣̰̰̼̱͓͖̳͚̜̜͋̆͊́̎̐͋̏͆͛̒́͂̇̑̏̉́́̉̅̾̀́̄̓̏͌̐̓͊̾̀̈̉͌̐̃̅͗̔͌͐̀̊͒͋̇̀̀̋́̆͗̆̀̏̓͂̄̊̎̎̈͌̑́̓͋͗̒̓̀̎͛̀̄̏̈́̑̽͊̈́̅̿͒̋̃͆̾̒̔͆̽̆̓̈́̄͋͑̑̾̂́̑̈́̒̾͆̋̋̀͌̓̊̈́͗̓̾̍͆̃͛͑̆̀͛̎̂̑̀̎̀͐̆̒̓̆͊͌̓̈͛̔̊̽̓͑͗̈́̃̌̽͛̐̔̊̀́̓͗̆̔̓̓̈́̋͐̈́̈́̔̾͒̇͆̃͋͛͗̈̊̊̉̒̀̓̏̄̍̎̄̈́͐̿͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅī̵̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̯̺͇͚̜̼̻̮̬̺͍͍͎̬̣̯͇̰̰̱̥͍̪͓̫̦͉̜̫̗̰̠̟͈͙̳̺̲͙̟͙͙͉̣̺̱̱͇͕̝̮͇̰̖̼͙͇͔̣͓͍̦̻̜̰͈̘̜̻͍̺̹̲̜̼̬̘̗̪͔̗͔͙͍̰̥̬̳̼̰̺̣͎̪͎͓̖̰̉̓̒̓̂͊͛̋̀̍̈́̊͊̒̈́̓̓̑̈́̽̅͌̓̿̂̈̐̍͗̾̈́͌̆̏̄̇͂͒̾̉̔̈́̓̆̌̂͛̎̊͐̾͂̉̆̿̿͛̏̽͆̾̑͌̊̉̇̀̇̊̄̇̀̓̎̍͋͒̈́̃̿̅̈͒͋̈́͑̋̏͐͐̄̈́͋̍͑͆́̐̔̿̉̈̀̍̔̓͋́̈̉̀̈́̀͑́͊̀͒̋̀͗̏̋͆̄͗͑̄̂́̎̉̏̓̃̇̓̋̇̈̆̈́͐̈̆̔̅̃̈́̿̑̔͛̉͗͛̂̒̇̓̈͐͐̓́̓́̓͐̓̈́̽̀̈̉̂͌̈̓͒̀̒̾̈́̆̋̌̍́͛͂͛̒̽̄̾̂̍͊́̎͂̅͊͋́̈̈́̈̌͑͋̉̉̄̈́̉͂͑̀̾͆̏̌̍̊́̈́͆̌̑͋̎̓͑̓͆̄̎͒̃̊͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅn̸̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͙͙̮͖͙̱̦̬̮͕̦̦̝̘͍͚̠͎̫̖͙̣͖͙̖̥̯̭̤̙̜̬̼̣̘̙̬̬̼̬̫̩͍̩̦͖̼͉̗̖̱̙̙̞̐͋̑̎̀̓̊͆́̃̋͂̑͑̾͐̍̾́́́̑̇̓͛̈́͊̇̑͒̔͛̉͗̄͂̏́́͋̾͋͐̈́̌̈̅͌̍̎̅͋̈́̌͆̄̓̃̈́͋̇̑̈͗̌͊̿͗̈́͐͑͊͛̆̏̈́̇̋́̎̊̓̃̋̈́͆̑̄̀̉̊́́͑̓̇̈́̔̂̀̌͛́͌͆̍̏̊̒̈́̂͛͆̆̔̅̋͐̉͋̏͆̋̒̓̓́̓͛͆̏͊͂̉̋̏̇͊̀͊̃͗̉́̑̌̓̌̈́̽̐̉̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅg̸̨̧̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̮̝̮͎̩̤͇̟̩̜͉̙̻̙̦̞̝̣̪̱͇̱̳̰͓̙͉̹̖͖̲̤͔̠̺̝͕̣͇̗̻̹͕̳͎̝̠̘͚͚͍̰̹̦̬̰͎̭̦̥̥͓̯͚̩̪̞͔̭̪̙̼̪͎̤͎̠̪͕̞̻̘̰̝̬͌̑̈́̏̐̾͆̊̔́͑̇̅̌́̅̍̎̐̾̀̓̒͐͑̋̂̓͑͋̍͒̈́̓̅̿̉̆͒̃̓̑̀̈̔̉͗͑́̏̋̓̒̅̏̈̅̈̇̋͌͐̂͋̄͛̊̈́̑̍̿̈́̓̓̋̒͌́̍̒͆̅̓̈́̎̉̈́̀̆͐̎̍͑̆̉̃̈͗̅͆̿̾̾̓͘͘͘̕͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅ ̴̧̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̛͍͕̼̩̙͍̦̝͇̖̣͍̥͍͎̥̲͍̣͙̞̥͙͓̱̘̜̱̮̮̗̮̫͓͍͎̳̝̝͚̗͍̫͍̞̺̫̣̲͙̲̖̦͖̗̬̲͇͖̫̟̮͓̱͖̻̦̠͓̯̙̤͇̭̼̠̤̲͈͚̖͉̬͈̮̱͔̬̭͖͕͉͍̭͖͍̳̼̪̜̗͉̗͍̠̬͚̲̬̜̣̦̝̼̲͉̱̖͕͖̣̳̝͕̜̩̯̘͔̦̼͍̗̪͈̹̹̼͎̻̺̮̬͕͍̥̜̼̝͖̖̪̺͕̹͔̺̱̟̞̩̗̺̗̠̫̹̣͙̞͔̱̙͖͉̜̮̙͙̦̗̥̮̝̥̫̝̖̜͖̝̞̩̜̖̹̺̘̲̫̺̝̯̞̮͕̦̪̦̩͈̫͈̖̺͓͎̦͓͍̤̖͖͖̟̘̩̲̤̠͉̠̣͎̤̦͉̦̭̻̭̣̭͎̈̍̿͑̾́̎̀͗͌͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̷̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̳̘͇̥̳̱̱̣͍̞̳̩̥͉̖͉͎̲͈͍̲̲̟͙̱̺͕͉̜̣̙̲͉̲̻͍̱̥̗̲̺̯̱͕̖̝̲̥͈͍̻͍̪͈̗̝̮̞͕̫̜̳̻̙̫̩͓̼̥͈͚̫̞̰͚̠̭̖̲̫̰̠̪̳̹̬͎̠̰̼̖̦͔̼̝̱̜̲̖̠̠͚̼̣͎͎̦̥̻̞͙̭̳̠̘̯̯͍̯̦̭̣͓̘͓̫͐̾̀̒͛̉͋̿̎̏͗̋͂͑͊͐̏̐̇̒͛͛̎́͒͋̅͊̊̂͌̍̎̇̈͛̉̓̍́̈̃̋̽͐̌̋͆͛̏͗͒̅̑̓͛̐͌̆̅̾̓͂̀͑̓͌̾̈́̈̽̾͊͐̿̆͌̈͂̓̍͂̇̆̋̔̓̎̈́́̊̏͋̽͂̀̀͐͂́͗̂̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅơ̶̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̛̛͍̜̟͕̳͔̻͎̩̥͉̞̖̣͚̗̞̥̣̥͈̘̥͎̱̰͖̣̝̜͍̳̫͉̗̯̖̱̗̯̜̰̲̥̥̱̼̗̩̳͈̯͚͓̹͙̹̖̞̖̦̙̗͈̪͚͓̤̭̻̹̰̩̳̘͔͕͇̠͚̳͔͇̖͚̟̯͈̬̭͙̭̮̠̝͍͖̠̻͔̲͙̱̫͖͍̫̞̘͙̩͈͖̲̪͎͓̭̘̟̩̬̘̱̖͉̤͇̩̤͚̟̮̲͚͇̱͖͍̲̖͙̻͚̲͈̤͖̝̟̯͇̣̘̳̝͈̬̲̹͉̖̹̱̞̹̗̥̘̞̰̣̘͉̫̙̭̻̹̜͔̱͓̭͖̰͎͔̫̲̭̬͔̗̲̝͈̫̣̭͙̗͚̟̲͚͓͓̞̺̟͖̠͕̳̗̹͕͇͓͔̥͚̺̝̮͚̥̞̥̳̹͇̖̤̦̻͓͔̫̰̦͎͋̐̾̉̃̐͒̇͆̌̀̽̉̓̈́̿̃͊̊̊̅̑̉̎̂̉̀͗̑͗͂̃̂̔̓͌̃̓̊̑̌̇̌͒͑̃̀͛̀͑̽͂̔̓̔̑̿̃̓͒̍̿̇̊̉̀̊͒̍͐̊͛̋͐̀̏̿͒̍̾̽͐͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̻̱̬̜͇̗̼͍̩̙͎̞̱̞͓̥̗̟̜̼̲̟͎̗͔̪̦̠̟̬̥̣͈̹̭̱̝͎͈̞͚̰̬͍̣̣͎̺̠͚̺̯̙̘̜̪̜̝̘̮͙̼̹̪͍͈̗̠̠̥̮̰̱̪̤͎̯̪̟̜͙̺̻̮̜͇͓̬̭̩̹̳͇͉͔̩̰̫̺̖͕̮̘̗̬̣̻͓̤̲̜̱̗͉͙̤̦͔̰͔̣͕̗͙̪̤̘̦̤͙̬̖̬̪͇͔̻̻̹̘̪̹̤̹̪̬̦̯̤͉͎̘̯̺̲̱̣̲͕͇̙̹̭̜͖̤̞͇̜͖̙̮̬̠͎͐̀͂̍̂̑̎̒̔̈̐̓̓̐͆̆͊̑̒͂̑̀̍͑̒͋̅̏́͋̇̀̃̿̿̅̋̍̑̋̔͛̿͂̀͗̒͑̋̄̂̿̉̉̏̈̉̔͑́̈́̄̽̀͒̎͊̾̈́̐̿̊̇̀̎͑̾̓̀͋̿̆̔̋̿́͗̐̓͗̂̋͂͂̓̃͗̎̀̀͛̏͒͂̐͗̎̅̇̄̃̆̆̈́͊̾̀̀͛̾̈̑̒͐̓̔͌̿͊̿̄͋̒͑͂̿̅͗̈́͆̒̈́̆͒̄͊̔̉̆̑͑̊̒̅̏͋̍̽̓͆́̊̋̄̆̀̐̑̈́̂̀̅̿̃̉̀̀͗̓͑̌͂̐̓͑̔̈́̊̓̈́͆́̑͗͊̇̽͋̀̇͌̎͑̓͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḍ̴̡̧̨̢̢̨̛̖̺̪̲͎̜̲̹̪̯̻̟͚̲͍̘̲͚̦̼̫̖̰̺̰̬͇̬̣̼̘̱̹̼̳̯͉͓̲͓̄̽̓̆͆͆̽̉́̇̈́̓͋͒̔͋̄̀̈́͛̍̈́̂̇̄̊͗͊͆͌̀̅̓́̿̌̆͋͂̃͗͗͛͐̾͒̅̈́͌̂̎̉̎̀́̈́̾̾͒̃͆̆̄̔́̆͒̈́̃̃̅̎̓̋̈́̽̃̑̒́͊͊́̽̋̔̍͌̔̓̈́̓̓͊́̓̎̄̚̕̚̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝š̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̙̦͗́̊̑͋̏̆̎́̌̓̏̑̄̾͑͗̋͛͆̈́̾̓́̽̈́͗̍̐͐́̎̒̽̔͐͋̓͌̂̈́̔̐̍̇̿͗́͑̓̂̈́̏̓͒̉͗̋̉͂̎̈͋̐̿̈̿̓͆̇̇͋́̀͌̎̊̾̈̂͊̓͑̔̅̍̌̽̓̐̀͊̾̓̅̌͋̽̆͂͂̆̄̍͗̔́̈͌̇͗̓̎̏̎̓̂́͐̔͗̏̽͂̆͋̇̓̒͒͋̌̔̍͐̂̍̍́̐̇͋̈̂̓͛̎͑͌̈͊̃͐́͋͆̿̌͒̇͑̈͊͋́̒̋̿͛͛̂̾̈́̍̓̒͒̄̊̂̈̏͂̈́̾̄̑̀͊̃̌̿̎̊́̅́̐̇́̈́̊́͐͛̓̿̊̀̒̿̅̎̈́́̒́̑͂̈́̈́̄̈́̉̉͆̔̒͐̽̽̆͛͛͌̇͐̊̐̈͂̑̆̓́̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠.̸̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̝̬̥̣̯̯̯̲̪̣͙̖̞͎͈̩͇̟̬̩͕̖̬̦̭͇̝͖̹̙̲̱̫͇͖̙͓̻̭͕̙̲̣̺̙̤͉̺͍͓̠͍̞͎̯̮͈̭̥̗̞̠̯̙͕̞̦̲̪̱̳̗͍̖̣͔̳͕͎̻̥̦̣̤͙̫̩̤̰͓̣̝͉̳̭͉͖̹̙̳͙͚̙͖̰̞͔̝̱͖͚̥͉̮̻̪̦̹̯̺͓̻̤̳͉̺̘̠̯͖̹̟͓̗͙̟̪̼̗̙̖̦͍̯̬̰̮͚͙̣̘̙̞̻͕͙̳̙̝̼̤̙̣̩͇̹͓͖͕̜͓̠̦͇͉͈̰͎̱̻̼̤͖̱̰̲̩̗͙͉̘̖̞̞̰̬̩̣̙̭͇͔̰̻̭̟̱͙̭͔͕̫͔͖̭͛̂̄̾̈́͊̇̐̋̆̒̅̂͆̆̃̈́͋͐͂̍̇̆͒̉͒̿̑̒̐̎͆̿͆̐͋̀͐̆̌̈́̔̀̅̊̀̂̄̅͗̔́͆̐̿̎͆̅͋̈́̀̈́̇̈́̋̐̅̽̌̈́̄̄̆̓̄̑̌͗̆̃̇͛͐͋̅̈́̃̽͋͛̓͐̀̇̄̀̿̀̉̋̑͂́̌̋͒̌̇̍̋̂̎̌̏̔̉͋̄̍́͛̔́̔̄͂̈́̄̓̾͑͂̌̎͗͋̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͇̬̗͈̠͙̼͔̤̥̼̹̲̪̗͈͇͉̰̘̹̺̝̥͚̞̦̼͎͇̙͎̬͈̺̭͇̻͍̟̘͕̬̙̤͖̫̙̗̖̜̦͍̣̩̮̝̞̳͙̺̲̥͕̖̬̻͈̭̥̳̫͉͍̘̹̘͓̺̟̼̘̲̦̜̹͕̬̘̜̟̗͉͍̤̮̬͕͔̻̺̘̫̹̟̼̯̹͓̘̘̲͍̜͉̀̈́̾̉̋̇̈́̅̿̎͂͊͊̎͌̉̎̍͆̑͑̂̎̀̊̀͑͆̂͌͑̽̍̑̽̌͗́̎͐̊̔̀̿̓̈́̋̋̾̐̇͌͗̏͋̐̏̀̀͊̌̈́͑͑̎͆̈̈͒͒͋͆̀̋̓̎̑̈́̀͋̔́̇̓̋͗̇̈͑̑̂͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̵̨̛̛̗̺̠͍̞̼̮͍̼͎̮͙͕͔̙͉̆̆́̾̅̓͛̈́̿̈͗̒͛̓̀̈́̋̿̌͐͘̕̕͘̕͝͝ͅY̶̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̛͉̯̗̲̙̜̤͎̝̫̦̞̫̪̫͙̬̙̺̠̘͔̙̟̬̬͉̳͚͇͎̣͍̣̼̼̮͖̱̤̟͖̺̺̠̻̘̖̘̪̮̘͉̤͓̠̯̼̘̭̮͖̭͚͚͕̱̬̟̣̟͖̤̱̦̥̼̘͇̬̭̯̭̙̩̰̜̱̜̺̩̯̭̖͚͕͉̦̖͕̱̗̲̯̪͍̼̲̝̜̦̜͕̥͓̹͉͔̞̭̣̻̗̤̫̙͓͇̱̪̫̼̯̪̙̦̪̣̯̣̹̜̮͓̼̜̼̬̜̞̳̬̤͚̤̼͓̗̲̫͇̣̮̻̭̘̦̮͇͍͙̯͎͔̥͍͍̰͓̫͎̠̮̮̺̹̣̼̤͔̗͍̭̭̳̘̱̔͂̀̾͐̇͒̾͆̐́̀͐͗̿̓̽̓̏̀̅͑́͐͑͒̂͊̿͌́͊͆̒͒͌̑̈́̂͂͆̈́͑͌͆̌̀̾͗̾̌͆̂̔̀̓͐̐̋̈͗̊̅̄̾̋̑̄̏̉́̍̇͆̅̈́͛͑̓̀̅̽͗̓͌͆̈́̀͛̀́̈́̆́̓́͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̗̎̽̇̒̄̇̒̏̿̔͐͛̅̋̈́͒̅̀͌̌́̿̅͋͌͛̃̋̿͆͌̌̆̄̐̈́́͂̏̅̏́̈̀̆̿̓̌͐͊͆͐̒̏̾̈́̂̌͐͋̿̂̔̿̄̏̋̐́̌̿̈̿̚͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ư̸̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̳̹̘̫̰͉͍̤̺͚͕̜͚͍̠̪̣̖̼̟̬͉͓̼̰͎͓̦̙̭͇͖̳̫̹͕͕̞̤̯͙̫̮͚̲̦̩͎̖̱͍̰̙͚̼̞̬̲̣̱̮̼͔͔̩͍̲̱̹͚͚̘͖̰̼͙̬͓̦̫̝̞̮̲̩̰͔̲̪̥̭͓̫̼̣̻͇̤͎̙̫̟̳̜͇̻̼̥̗̲̳͚͇̮̼̹͓͍̞̗̻͇͈͎͉̻̗̯̩̜̪̹̬̝̗͔̯͍̹͓̥̜̣͓̤̦͎̪̖̩̺̦̭̩̞͈͓̗̝̥̟̮̟̣̗̲͈͚̼̫̮͉̳̰̘͓̞̖̼̩̬̖̤̯͇̹͙̺̞̞̗̼̫͇̖̟̯̬̥̠͓͇͚͍̣̩̻̜͚͔̤̜͓͍͓̰̝͉̣̘͎̹̰̱̘̤̩̗͉͓̫̏̽̎̉͋͆̓̃̿͛́̈́͑̈́̆͗̂͆̌̀͒̒̔̾͊̾̓̀̾̂̈͆̀̉̀̀̈́͋̀̽͗͑̅̃́̐̽̂̾̋̈́̂̒̐̎̆͛͋̒̈͐̓̆̍̊̇̈́̈́̐͑͛́͌͊̂̋̍̈̏̄̅̃̀̈̊̽͆̔͋̈́̍̈́͛̈̎̔͊̔̎͂̅̂̆̉̀̄̃̏̔̑̃̎̌̽͗͗͒͌͒̾̏̒̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̛̳͉͎̳͚͉̪̳̤̘̯̺͉̭̼̘̼̯̟̗̜̺̻̖͈̝̪͎͕̲̗͉͈̼̬̜̰̰̥̱̖͈̯̭̮̝̝̩͕͇̥̹̫̘̩̫͈̱͍̻̞̬̱̝̱̦͉̠̯̞̗̖̗͚͍̯͉͉̜̝̫̺̯̮͕̺͈̖̗̱̙̤͇̻̟̺̜͇̩̹͕̰̘̺̳̯̯͓͓̟̠̪̻͔̠͔̤̭̝̟̙͖̞̭̦̻͕̲̖͕̾͊̏͗̽̔̒̽͛̉̅͛̌̐̏͌͋́̑̏̇̒͌̓̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅw̴̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͓̣̭̥̪̗̘̭̻̲̗̱͔̼̭̮̝̲̤͉͙̼̭̞̲̪̳̦̣̠̻͍͖̮̙̙̳͖̳̞͇̭̣̥̹̣̙̘̱̱̝̝͈̮͔̩̦͔͚͓͍̟͖̹̣̙͖̥̻̪̩̬̭͍̬̱͈͉̖̼̼͇̪̞̥̭̺̺̺͇̫͕̝̹̖̠̮̟̪̱͕̤͕̰̲̮̘̫̰͔̘͎̰͔̹̖̟͖̗̙̩̫͕͇̯͉͖̝̳͕̙̤̣̠̫̥̗̣͉̰̺̗̱̖̟͎͓͖͓̟͎̥̘̘̲̙͕̼̳̠̑̆̑̈̎̊̈́̋̓̈́̄͐͛̓̿̑́̍̋̇̑͛̓͆̿͂̏̔̓́̋̈̐̽̓́̓̐͑̌̊͊͒̽̊͛̋̅̅͑͑́̏̽͛͆̄̔̓́̀͂̍́̅̀́̈́͑̌͋̿͋̌͊̾̀̈̈́̇͂͊̍̑̎̈̉̋̃̔̂̓̍͆̾̎͊͐́̋́̉̔́̓́̓͆̿̾̂͋̑͗̇͛̄̀̿̊͋̀̀̋́̅̅̆́̊͗̅̌̀̊͛͊̓̋͛̋̓͐̈̍͑͂̄̉̔̀̄̆́̽̔̆̅̏̓͋̑̑͋̆̍̈́̾̓͋́̑̄̈́́̃̽͛̽̈́͗̈́͊̅͊̂̽̄͗̓̇̀̏͐͌̾́͆́́̿̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̶̧̢̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̪̳̮͕̘͎̜̹̼̰̬̝̭̞͔̼̭̖͇̟͈̪͍̗̰̫̮̘̻̰̬̯̪̦̰̩͓͖͓͕̥̟̘̤̼̣̫̰͉͇͖̫̖̝̱̜͉̬̭̮̯̰̻̥͎̙̮͚͔͓͍̘̥̞͕̯̦͙̞̰̯̳̦͈̪̳̦̺͍̯͔̰̜̳̬͖̹̞͔̣͖͔͓͙̜͔͖̩̘̻̲̭̠͙̼͚̗͚͕͕͓̜̟̫͔̻̹̯̫̯͈͍͇̝̗̻̗̓̓̇̈̅̉͋̎͊͆̃̿̾͌̈́̈̒̑͌͛̽͐̏̔̾̐͆̄̾̋̓̔̈́͑̈́̃͑̂̍̔̃̐̎͗̉͗̈́̒̄̈̈͌̿̆̀͛̒̑͊̒̈́͗͌̈̀͌̍́̇́̄̂̽̍̑͗̒͂̀͗̾̈́̅̓̃̋͆̃̆͛͛͌̏̓͒̓̆̇̿̋̎̌͆͌͒̔̓͒̈̎̎̿̀͒̓̓̋͑̀̓͆̋̀̅͂̊̂͗̃̓̍̓̀̅̓́̓̎͑̅͊̄̓̅̀͒͐̽̈́̾̽̈͆̏̋͗̑́̿͆͋́̾́͌̎̊̓͒͐́̋̈̏̌̅̓̓̎͋̄̐̍́͗̃̆̎́̌̔̈́̎͗́͗̔͂͑̍̌̌͐̔̽̈́͆̑́͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅư̴̛̛̛͙͈͑̂̾̅̑̈̓̾̔̾͆̌͌̾̇̊͂͗͆̆͋̄̓̓̈́́̆̿̾͒̈́͐̈́͐͆͛̌̏͗̍̎̈́̃͋̈́̈́̄̌͆͑͆̊̏̎͑́̋̾͌͊̎̈̇͗̋́̎̾̓͐̑͗̏̿̇̌̔̃̐̈́͂͆͑́̐̅͑̔̈͗̀̽̂̀̔̾̑́͋̍̾̑̈̒̇̈̿͊̓͆͌̌͑͐͐̾͋̅̍̐̄̐̍͊̑͌̌̔̈́̇̀̾́͆͛̀̌̑͋̀́͐́̔̒̔̃͐̂͆́̓͂͌̂͗͒̓̓́̋͑̄̊͆͑̔̄̋̓̔͒͌̃̒́̿̅͋̓̆̈́̅̀́̆̌̋̓̋̑̇̑̐͑̇̄̎̒̏̀̆̿̎̈͋͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝l̵̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̠̥̼̭̪̗̟͓͉̙̠̞̜̗̝̪͕̤̲̙̻̦̰̤̹̘̥͇̟̰̖̰̱̰̳͕̣͙̲̖̞̼̳͇̩͎͖͚̟̱͚̮̺̠̪̲̝̥̭̝̟͚̺̬͎̥̺͕͎̱̩̪̗̦̮̹̬̰͍̲̺͕͕̤̲̼͔͎̮̺̜͉̲̼̥̱̲͓͚͍͖͉͍̥̯̣̥̱͙̬̦̟̖͙̬̗̝̟̣̖͙̦̬͎͍̼͇̳͚̥̞̝͚̘̝͔̘̟͎͉͖̖͔͔͎̻͚̟͕͖̩̲̥̟͓̟̟̰̩̝̻͕̺͖̳̪̥̼̯̟̘̼̘̘̪̬͖̬̦͇͇͇̥̳̲̗̖̫̹̜͈̘̦̫͍͖͉͓̬̙̼̲̝̦͎̥͈̣͍̣̳̻̺͋̈́͊̎̒̀͛̎̒̄̈́̏̂̍̋͊̔̈́̐̓͊͊̒̀̀͒̐͐̀̇̍̒͗͑͊̂̃͑̈́̈̓̏̈́̈́͊́̈̎̒̊̏̔͛̈́̆̿́͋̑̿̆̒̋̈́̈̿̌̈́̓̓̎̄̿͗̋̉̑͋̒̇̆̌̆͊̒̅́̔̎̒̿̓̀̓͆͐̀͆͊͆͒͌͛̇̆͛̽̽̄̂̿̄̅̀̒̄̿̃͑͒̀̓̓̿̍̂͛̀͂̈̒̎̀̉͗̑͌̾̐̓̀͐̔͋̏̀́̌́͑͛̿͆̊̽̓̌͆̎́̐͆̉̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̶̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̛̖͕̣̬̳͙͙̰̺͚̰̩̝͓̪̟̥͈̜̜̤̼̘̘̯̜̰̳̪͔̣̦͓͈̣͕̱̜̩̬͇̞̟̹̳̹͍̲̘͔̗͕͇̳̣̠̮̯͓͙̦̦̤̲͔͖̳̗̬͖̟̳̖̺̝͖̥̭̬͙̯̭͖̖̖͍̲̥͎̹̙̣̹̮̲͇̮͎̱̘͎̰̬͙͈̣̼͖̱̺̮͍͇̲̰̣͙̼͙̮̦̟̟̝͙̤̞̲̣͍̦͍̣͓̟͍̩͙͎̫̖̳̫̤̩͎̪͖̭̰͖̲̭̣̠͑̈́͂̉͋͛͗̽̎̐̇͒̑͊͒̑͂̃̓̈́͗͑̽̄̿̽̓̎̏̊͐̾͑̓̆̔̄̊̑̐̾̅̊̐͗̚̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅņ̵̡̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̖̬̣̘̬͎̟̪͕̝̬͎̹̘̝̤̺̮̠̺̙͚͚̗̘̗̙̻͙̣͙̟̠͓̗̥͙͕͉͚͚̩͓̦͕̻̻̙͎̲͓͎͎͇͚͇͔͚̪̪̠̬̹͎͕͍͉͇̬͇̣͉͙͈̖̞̝̝̺̙̟̭͉̮̪̹̫͙̖͖̝̜̻̮̜̲̹̫͓̳͈̦̦͎̳͉̰̪̻͙̤͕͎̰̩̦͍̫̼̲͍̭̯͚̤̮̳̦̩͉̳̠͎̮̬̩͖̝͔̺̼͔̗̻̯̹͔̲̝̝̣̭̣̺͖͉̦̙̬̗̼̮̭͖͎̓̈́̽̈́̈̇͂͂́̅̓͐̈́̇͂̇̂̋̓͂̐͑̇͋̓̌͒̄̄́͂̽́̾̊̀̽͛̏͐̍̌̽͌̌̃̀̅̐̈́͋̔̃͌̅̊͑̍̈̈́͛͛̆̅̈́̌͊͗͛̽̋̈́͐͐̃̈́̿̓͑̉̊̎͛̋̓̂͋̎̂͋̊͗͌̔̐̑͗̏̅̌̊͌͐̄̍͑͋̅͊̈́̎̀̄̔̐̊͂͑̈́͋͗͗͗́͑̏̒̑̋̊̿̎̑͂͛̒͌́̇͂̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̠̺̰͔̯̹͙̗̻̠̜͖̺̖͈̙͚̰̗̣̹̯̭̰̟̦̖͔̜̱͉̜͙̘̗̣̦̻̳͕̞̹̮̱̰̜̰̳̯̥̞͖̗͖̣̖͇̞̝̩̥̥̯͈̞̘̣̞̰̹̥̝̙̫͕̞͕͓̗͎̯͔̹̜̹͖̙͓̜̱͇̤̼͎͓̰̟̲͓͕̩̯͚̼͍̯̗̟͓̥̝̝̹͎̰̭̣̯͖͙͍͔͖̠͇̟̺͓̝̫͕̱̱̰̮̗̻̟͎̯͉̰̗̼̻̦̹̯̹̦̮̯͙͔̳̖̣͎͙̼̪̫̞̬̬͓̪̜͈̜̤͓̞̩͚̟̟̪̭̱̘̙͇̗͇̬̩͕͇̜͍̺̲͉̦̫̹̝̖̟̹͈̜̦̭̱̟̯̗̘̱̫͇̰̤̬̜̳̲͈̻̯͖͕̙̯͉͕̯͌̈́̊̔͋̆́͆̃̒͋̍͊́͗̑̊̔̅̈̈́́̑͋̓̐̓̐͊͛̀̋̌̌̾̂̐̐͌̍̃́̑̾̾͛̅̌͐̉̓̈́̇̑̅̊͛̾̿̿̃̅̅̈́̃̆̔̋̌̔͗́̓͐̓̒̌̂̓͛̈͊͋͋́͐͒͆͑̿̓̍̿̇̅̆͌̉̄̂̍̃͛͊̈́̆̂̔̈́͒̆͋̂͆́̀̒̅͌̏͌͊̃̉̈́̎͑̆̎̾̉̿̿͌́̇͊͑́̒͛͒͂͗̎̀̌̒͗̄͋́̿̇͆̎̒̐̈́͊͆͒̆̀͌͌̂̈́͛̒̅̅̈́̓́̓͑̾̀͌̀̋͋͑̾̈́̌̈́̏̐̐̓̐̏̇̆͂͗̈́̾̀̐̒͗̇̒̅̇̊̔́͛͐̈́̀͊̊̓̋̐́̒͆̍̑͒͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̛̼͎͖͕̤̤̝͙̦͙̗͚̟̩͎͍͎̞̝̗͚͍̣̳̳̲̩̫̤̺̗͍͖͈̦̩̟̤͎̙̱͍̯̰̜̙̠̼͕̥̼͉̮͖̪̯̻̲̬͕̣̞͚̤̱͎̫̳̩͚͎͎̞̱͔̣̺͔̭̠̩̲̹͎̘̥̭̠̞̺̪̼͈̝͔͕̩̳͙̟̭̝̪͎̫͈̤̤͚̤̦̰͖̭̹̱̗̣̹̮̱͓͈̮̦̣͕͓͕͉̲͚͙͙̭̰̗̬̬̰̙̰͔̙̖̟̞͙̖͎̲̻̟͎̖̠͉͓̝͖̱͓͈̱̮͓̙̹̟̲͎̰̘̼̖̗̣̖̦͕͔͂̀̈́̋́̆̌̊̓̽͋̃̓̂̋̀̔̽̽̀̂̈͆̓̒̋̄̄͌̋̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̩̻̺̲̺͔͔̝̮̝̼̖̱̤͈̦̺͓͖͈͍̜̭̲̼̱̝̰̠͉͇̭̬͉͍̫͈̫̗̜̣̜̮͚̫͎̙͓̺̯̙͓̫̥̼̣͉̺̳͉̰̦̙͈̪̭̤̪͓̣͓͖̣͇̗̞̤̤̝͖̘̲͔̯̝̤͚̳͕̝͍͈̝͙͕͖̦̜̹͓̫͙̦̖̞͍̭̩̝͎̫̭̲͖͚̼͉̩̰̭͓̻̯̙̻̰̠̖̮̱͙̦̭̹̬̫͖͚̤͓̭͍̣̬̥̠̫̬̗͇͙̥̳̮̪͈̙̞̪̟̜͚̖̬̰̪͇͔̖͖̼̫̙͕̖̪̱̲̥̠̖͚̦̝̥̪̥̳͕̝͕̥͖̖̮̺͉͖̼̼̪̞̖̲̙͕̣̱̥̬̪͖̻͙̥̘̗͔͎̻̘̲̫̭̳̽̿̽́̄͌̂̑͋̂͒̒̅̌̏̍̑̾̽͗̾͋͗̌̐͊̿̿̈̓̍̀̎̓̂͆̀͒̍̋̓̎̏́̒̋̎̍̍̑̄̈͊͌̌̒̾̂̂̂̃̾͂̆͋̄̈́͐̌͌͋̈̄̾͗͌̓͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅḱ̷̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̛͉̘̭̝̤̪̬̻͍̮̬͍̞̟͉̟̖͉͉̟͓̱̹̣̞̲͕̜̤͈͈͖̠̟̻̙͎̗̳̝̪̙̮͉͙̮͓̘͚͙̠̙͍̯̦̹̖̻̝̫͖͚̯̤͈̥͓̘͕̯͚͕͓̳̰̮͙͈̲͓̙̬͎͔̻̼͎̺̹̫̟͚̙͓͕̥̰̹̯̹͕̼̠̭̺̰̩͔̮̤̭̪̖̝̋̑̔̓̽̑͂̂͆̄̓̐̄͗̑͑͐̈́́̓̾̾̄͗̑̅̂̄̇̀̓̓̆́̆̑͑̈̒̓̇̏̓͂̏̀̓̏̽̐͂͊͑̽̈̉̈́͛̒͒̓̈́̍̈͊́͑́́̐̐́̀̅̓̄̂̃̑̿̅̀̾̂̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̡̨̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛͔͉̜̝̱̹͇̹̦͔̲͈̼̟̻͓̼͖̜̫͎͇̱̣̗̱̠͔̩̼̮͇̲͉̗̞̰̣͉̭̯̣̹̭̙̞̞͎̪̼̤̭̥̗͇̳̦͇̱̜͔̜̫̱̬̦͎͔̭͍͇̦͙̱̗̥͓̝̻̈́̈̈̎̇͛͑̿͂͑̈̐̋́̾̑͑̌͂̓͐́̈͑́͛̓̐̆̔̔̐̈́͒̔̈́͛̒͊́̀̓͋́͂̓͗̈͒͐̽̃̀̍̔́͑͂͗̌̈̀͗̈́̇̈́̃̀̃̾̎͒̓̔̅̐͛͌̀͌͆̋̆̋͐̇̔̎̈́͐́͗̀̊͐̄͒͊̀̋͗̔̉̇̋́̽̄͑́͌̉̅͒̑̀̍̉͒̔́̏̽͌̐̌̈͂̏̄͊̏̒̎͆̐̐̎̐͆́͒̈́̈̒́̾̌̓̍̋̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅǫ̸̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̞̳̭͓̙̦͙̗̰̹̻̦̺̼̫̘͚͚̖͍̗̣̩̮͕̭̤̩̣̠̳̫͍͔̞̗͚͚͇̦͚̱̘̠̺͙̠̩͙̙̤͓͕̻̝̥̳̘͈͙̞̞̟͎͚̟̖͙͎͓̯̲̺̟̖̻͙̳̪͇̳͚͍̩͍͓̤̯̪͉̘̜̮̲͎͚̤͉̰̹̙̤̭͖̭̭̭̫͖͚̭̺̳̮͚̙̥͔̱̤͇̝̣͕͎̝̜̪̥̯̮̮̰̟̺͕̃̍͌̓̓̆̏́̍̈͌̅̐͐̒͑̋̍̊̅͐̀̓̈́̈́͋̅͗̈̽́͗͒̄̆̽̿̀̑̉̀̒̑̂̓̇̌̉̋̊̈́̽̾̎̒͊̽̑̍̂̀̒̒͐̈́͌̑̋̒̍̋̿̍̊̓̃̔̇̐͐̾̑̌̆͛̑̔̈́̐͋̇͆͑͌́̋͌͛͆̑͐̂̽̂̌̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̸̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̯̼̝͎̖̗̼̖͉̩̘̪͚̯̯͎̼͇̬͙̦̪̭̳̯̦͉̫̭̻̙̥̖̱̹͕̺͚̞̩̘͉̬̪͉̖̫̺̝͈̯̩͚̜͙̭̹̮̳͉̹̻̫̫̻̭̺̖̹͎̦̖̱̟̗̗̻̦̘͚̟͕͓̺̼̯͈͚̣͕̪̤͖̠̮̲̼͇̦̪̳͍̳͔̗̟̦̳̠͇̥̻̠̞̰̗̣̫̞͖͙̫̞͔̯̮̗̬̗̤͔͓̠͇͎̝̤̰̦̻̭͔̲̠̼̳̯͍̰͈͔͔̞̣̣̜̺̳̣̰͓̼͕͙͚̱̭̜̙̺͉̪̫̲͙͇̺̙̳͍̫̞̞̻̖̲̙̟̞̗͖̭͓̳̘̹̦̘̩̲̏̍̑̾̿́̈́̽̔͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̛̛͓͖̣̠̤̺̝͈͔͙̯̰͎͈̜͚͍̯̻͔̟͉͇͉̙̦̪̻̦̥͈̠͎͇̯̺̰̤̭͙̬̳͎̰̫̦͚̣̣̺̦̥̭̰͉̲̙̟̝̤̝̦͓̬̫̥̜̲̻̫̼̦͉̰̭̠̫͕̹̱͈̰̬͎̝̤̪̖͈̱͈̗̖̗͖̗̙͇̠͖͉̖̲̝͔̻̘̘̝̱̻̻̪̲̩͓̪̣̺̣̘͎̰̟͕͚͖̹̣̻̙͉̳̝̝̗͉̗͎͈̗͖̖̖͎͖̟̜̠̰̣̱̟̼͓͍̳̠̟͚̮̻̲̩͚̞̳͔̥͙̰̟̤̘͙̙͔̭͉͉̬̪͉͇̠̘͔͇̳̞̤̗̼̭͚͎̙̲͎̣̙̻͓̝̦͓͍̗̹̩̘̖͔͎̬͍̬͕͓̱̤̮͉͙̳̠̫̘̙̦̯̠͈̩̫̰̤̟̜̝͕̜̘̜̩̥̦̫̗̲̮͔̱̥̬͈͖̦͓̲̘͔̟̥̺̲̺̰̽̋̓̈́̋͋̎̋͛͋̃͗̈́̓͊̊́̓̂̍̌̃̈́̎̂̒̾͗̏̎̄͌͊͑̈́́̓̐̒́̌̔̃͑̇̐̎̌͂̇̊̈́̈́̀̀͆̈́̀̀̂̀͐̃͆́̉͐͛̐̑̈́͐̉̅̃̈́̊̍̌̏͑̋͒̍͌͋͑͋͑͐͛͒͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅä̸̗̬̲̻̞́̒̒͐͆̃̃̆̐̀̇̿̿̄͆̀̔̀͗̈́͛̌̿͐͑͂̆́̅͐̑͛̈́̿̅͆͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͝ ̸̢̨̧̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̪̞̪̥̲̺͙̯̩͉̳̖̻͇̺̼̣̱̱̯̳͎͇͔͈͕̳̫̪͕̻̮̲͎͙̬̙͚̞̫̹̠̬̩͙̹̭̪̣͉̰̬̹͙̟̭̳̳̲̱̣̞͇͔͚̝͍̖͉͉͈͕̝̯̗͕̣̬͍̫̥̣̺͇̯͎̣̞̜͕̜͚͓͕̪̜̠̭̮̯̜̬̻͉̬̩̟͓͎̤̘̞̣̲̠̯̥̩̤̬̱̦͙̠͈͇͕̘̥̱͖̠͙͈̩̤̤̟͚̠̝̰̯͇̞̠̯̲̜̹͕͚̯͕̰̝̞̦̦͓̥̠̣͔̖̞̣͍̪̬̞͔̯͎̜̮̰͇̪̯͓̩̲̭̲̬̰̪̗̯̥̗̦͉̫̳̹͉͔̘̝̫̜͙̪̺͕͈̬̞͚͓͕̼͔͙̱̤̙̞̬̞̮̞͈̹͖̼͓̫͈̗͇̺̼̻̻̭̺̝̖̪͙̹̠̹̬̭͖̗̦͍̭͔̰̭̄̓͊͗͆͗̓́͂̆̔͐͋̅̽̍̈͊̌͂̿̀̒͐̇̍̌͋̈́͗̇̀̄͗̌̀̌͛̄̆͆̒͂̀̉̈́͒̀̓́͗͌̀́̑̔̊̀̍̇̅̑̎̽́̑͒͊͐̀̔́̅̽̌͆́̔̒̊̓̀̏͌̏̇̀̑̏̉̔̆̀̏͒̊͒͌̐́͆̍͂̂͋̃̄̈͊͋͗̾̀̈̈͋͑͐̐̈́͑̀̋́͊͐͂̑̅͑͗̏̈́͋́͌̆̉̒̓̆̈́͌̍́̑͗̊͑̏̈́̑̿́̈́͊̔̐̌̈́̊͒͂̍̿̀̍̀̽̽͒͛̽̑̊̀̓̒͌̇͌̀̓͊͋̊̏̈́͋̀́̏̎̈̋͋̎́̌́́̍̓̊̓̂̀̍̊͊̈́̈́̇̂͌̿̂͊̑̉̇̿̆̽͐̄̈́̉͋̀̍̉̔̒̓̇͑͒͊̊̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̛͎͚̗̣̪̎̂̾̈́͂́̈̓̽̀̈́͌͗̂̋̔̿͋̈́̋̾́͊̋̇͊̆̔͂͊͐̈́̿͋̀̉̅̾͗͋͛͐̉̆̐̋͐͊́͒̄̍̆̈́̇̀̆́̐͆́́̅̊͒̓͐̇̂͋̆̀̇͋̿͐̏̆̉̅͆̅̈́̀̀̒͑̀̔̋̃̒̓̏̊̂͌̓͆͌̇͑̂̑̐̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ơ̵̧̡̢̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̩̪͉̣̟̩͓̗̟̗̟̟̰̻͍̣̠̺̲͚̟̖̬̬̫̙̮̯̤̠̬̘̝͖̠̝̟̜̞̫̳̫̲̺̺̺͔̖͚̲͓̮̫̤̦̹͖̱̱̱̮̤̺̬̯̱̩̗̺͍̻̗̪̝͙͙̝͉̥̫͔̗͉̖̺̫̫̲͚̳͚͉̭̥͖̼̳͈̺̞͓̗̻͙͖͍͙͎̻͓͓̹̯͚̣̹͙̜̻̯̻̗͖̫̯͖̱̝̬̖̥̝̺̩̲̩̬͔̗͇͕̙̞̽̓̾̂̄͛͐̑̌̋̈́̌̄͑̀͂̀̒̉̈́̐͋̈́͑̎̈̓̋͂̀͊͐͊͊͑̐̒͊͐͋̓͛͗̈̈͗̍͛̽́̅̓̽̊́͒͑̽̓͆͊̀͗̃̐̽̊̽̊̀̈̂̒͌̓̇̀͂̐͑͂̉̽͛̆̾̄̈̈͋͒̍̆͒̇̈́̇̾͊̐͐͛͋̊̏́̿͑̊͗̐͗̾͌̍̂̇̔̊̒͐̎̒̈́͆͑͊͒̈͛̌̍̂͌͛̐̒̌͌̍͛̈́̂͂̊̄̂̂͌̈́̍̐̃̾̾͐̄́̽̇̿̉̽͗̎̈́͛̓͒̀̈́̈́̈́̈́̅͋̓́̈́̾̾̀̉͛̏̉̃̀̔͐̐͌̎̐̀̏̿̉͆̔̐͆̊̍̏́̅̽͋͆̅̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ȃ̴̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͇̤͎̠̲̹̤̪͉̪̘͈͈͖͙̙̰̳̠̟̦̗͔̻̮̭̜̣̮̖̠̟̣̹̻͚͙̱̬̩̦͖̳̻͉͈̖̳͙̗͖̬̮͎̩̻̝̺͕̮̹̦̪͓̣̻͔̹̮̜̹͉͖̫̤̲̳̼̘̟͍̬̯͍̩̟̟̜̻̺͓̜͇͚̮̤͙̬͙̠̩̻̲͈͉͓̣̬̹̋̔̽̈͐̂̋̓̐̊̀̐͛͋̐͆̍̊́̑́̿͂̾̀̐̆͋̌̈́̀̉̃͌̆͛̾́̀̐̅̏̐͗̇̈̓̐͗̈́͐̏̀̈́̈́̀̿̊͊͌̆͆́̓̓̒̀̆̄̈́̄̈̒̇̏̎̍͐̈́̊́̍̓̎̅̆̈́͌͊̃͋̓̏͒͂͗͌̓͋̆̍̀̽́̉̍͒́͂̀̍̋̽̅̍̍͊̋̓̈́̏̓̏̋͐̌͌͐̓̉̃̊̆́̒̓̾̃͋͗̋͊̂̋̇̍́̀̽̎̆̊̋̿͐͑͌̒̄͌͗̌̀̋̄͌̀̽̇͗̈́̇̒͒͑̂̍͐̈́̈̀͑̒̈́̎͐̌̔̑́͋̐̎̊̓̂̀̑̀̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝t̸̡̛̛̛͔̟̘̣̼̗̞͉̱̆̿͋͛̓́͗͑͒̏̄̓̀̎̍̀͐̂̐̉̍̏͒̀͗̐̈́̆̈́̊͆́͛̅̐͛̿̿̃̾̀̆̉̏̈̀̽͊̿̋͊̋̔̎͌̃̈͌̏͑̿̇̀̔̃̾̒̈́̈͋̌̉̊̎̒̋̑̒́͆͋̃͆̊̀́̄̎͛̓̄̓͂̑̑́͂̎̆̈́͂̐̀̿́̐́̍́́̎̀̒͑͆̏̑͋̅̍͌̔̂̇͐̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̧̡̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̭͚̗̟̣̬͔̫̝͎͉͔̠͚̪̖͉̻̤̬͓̞̥͓̮͓̱̟̙̱̹̜͔̫̳̞̼͖̣̱̪̻̼͈̣͕̘̻̠͕̼̭͉̗͖̭̖̝̩̹̱̥̩̹̖̥̫̻̗̹̼̗̤̳̲̝͉̮͚̮̰͙͍̣͇̞͙͕͖̬͚̬̪̪͔̼͙͇̯̣͕̹̟͔̪̜̞̭̺̣̤̣̗̫̩̼̟̙̯͖̦̼͍̺̦̬̦͚̺̘̳̤͉̲̝͈͉̯͓͓̟͇̺̮̻̻̮̻͓͙͖̦̞̼̱̬̩̪̫̦͔͎͓̹̠̠̫̮͖̻̰̬͓̻̪̥̲̟͕̻͍̜͕͖̻̯̟̰̻̱̠͍̤̻̤̼̱̻̖̙͈͎͙̦̘͔̮̫̟̣̻̮͚̠̥̟̬̤͇̔́̈́̂͒͛͌̃͒́͆͌́͌͌̍͂͌̅́͗̋̎̅̊̎͗͗̀̈̆̐̃͊͗̔͋͗̏͋̾̿͂̐̏͂̆̓̎̐̿̽̀̔̀́̒͌̄́̏̃̅̅̄́́̋̐͗̀̉͗̈̓̍̈͛̔̍̈́̈́͑͗̀̓́̓̏̉͛̃̔̍́̉͗̃̀̑̽̉̂̉̈́̑͑̽̑̏̌̈́̓̇̌̃̈̈͐̄̽̍̅̐̈̂̎͛͌̑͒̊̏̂̍͌̿̄͒͆̏̊͂͂͐̾̂̋̈͋͗̽̄́̂̊͒̓̈̃̃̈́͒̓̽͛̐́̎͒̈́̑͐͂͛͆͆̄̈̑̂͗̓̋̑̎̇́͐̃̎̐̀͑̈́͊̃̈͗̑͋̏̊́͌̑̃̌̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̗͈̻̳͔̬̩̮̖̦̮̙̞̦͖̰̜̪̭̪̙̻͎̙̫͕̦̣̪̲̝̫̙̭̯̦̤̖̥͓͎̱̥͈͇̞̖͉̗̯͇̫̝̙͍̝͓͖͕̭̟͖͉̯̦̤͔̠̣̥͎̰̮͉̲̩̳̱͎̹͈͉̥̮͉̙͈̹͖͈̬̱͍͇͖͉̳̗͕̖̗̩̟̭̫̫̙̱̭͍̳̹̣͇̮̠̹̦͈̠̯̣͙̮͚̗͌̈́̈́͑̈̒̿̓̃̈́̋͌̈̓̋̐̀̎̋͛̂͆̋̽̓̔̐̐̀͐̽̇̅̆̔̇͊́͊̅͌́̆̈́̍̀͌̾̋͛̈́̓̔͂̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅf̸̧̡̢̨̧̡̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͓̘̮̪̘͎͇̬͙̜̻͉͙̤̭͍̠̝̣̱͕̬̱̮̟̜̝̫̮̼̺̙̖̩͓͇̞̮̝̺̺̮̹͎̲͇͔͚̣̺̝̦̠̩͙̜̜͔͔͕̯̰̭̠̠̱̜͎̳̺̯̠̞̫͖̗͙͖͈̖̩̹̮̖̘̣̜͉͈͖̤̰̘͎̻̙̞̦̗̮̬̺̞͖̻͚̙̫̥͉̖͍̩̝̹̰͖̳̩̭͓̥̬̹͍͓͕͕͙͕̰̯̩͕͙̘̜̫͔̰̝͌́́́̆̑́̈́̀͂̈͂̊̈́̈̓̈́͒̂̈̾͌͑̄̈́̈́́͊̀̃̒͛̔̓̈́̈́̾̌̄̆̿͋̓̍̿̓̎͋̓̐̀͑̃͋͗͋̈́͐͆̑͒́̈̿͆͒̀͗̒̅̊̌̿̾̀̐̈́̈̎͊͊̾̓̋̉̂̑̒̀̐̏͊̆͗͆̋͆̃̇̄̊́͐͌̋̎̈́̈͛̉̋̋̒̎͛͊̉̀̇̄́͐̈́̏̓̌̓͊͛̽́̌̓͌̈́̈́͊͊͐̅̃͐͋̋͆̒̌͗̏͑́͑̓̔̓̿̊̐͑̏͐̽̂̈́̐̀̊̔̐̋̀̔́̓̋̓͋́́̀̀͆̃̒̓̐͛͋̓̂̊̆͆͋̇͗͌̋͊̓̋͒̽̂͋̍̌̄̅͊̎̉̓͆̈́́̆͛̈̃̑̊̇̎̐̀̏͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̷̨̡̧̨̢̡͉͎͉̙͇͈̹̤̗̠̦̠̬̪̯̰͎͇̞͓̩̖̞͎̝̣͎̠͎̮͓͎̤̖͉͖͉̹̤̩̬͖̰͇̻̮̼͍̯̗͖̞̞͔̯͈͉̙̘͙̗̠̤̯̀̎̾̍͒͛̉̌̈́̓̓̀̓̅̿͋̈́̎͌̈̑͆̑́̃͛́̀̓̓̈́̒̎̍̒̀̽̃̿̑̍̍̉̑͐͆̅̇̈́̊̔̽̈́͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅį̵̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̹̹͔̭̟̦͙̞̭̙͕̞̜̟͍̫͔͇̥̥̺̫̻̮͕̞̙̞̘̰̘̜̙̠̼͙̗̮͈͍̲͎̮̪͈̝̯͈͔͇̣̪̝͙̮̲̯̺̯̤͓͖̗̰̞̭͉̘̥͈̬̩̻̜͙̣̱̬̦̞̩̯̗͇̫̖̙̲͎̗͉̟͎̭͇̰̠̭͇̣͓̻̝̞̥͈̖̝̪͈̝̲͇͎͈͕̫̤̟͖̭̹͍̦̞̬̪̦̱̼͉͍̭̪̜̣͚̲͓͙͓̰̣̝̯̺̥̺̘̯̥͉̺͎͚̰̩͍̣̦̬̘̠͓̣͍͔̝͓̰͓̹̱͕͚̗̭̰͙͙̞͍͓̭̗͇͈̭̩̯̭̣̟̩̩̥̺̲̮̤̯̺͇̘̻̹̣̮̙̻͕̹͔̥̘͖̯̱̹̹̜̗̻̥̖̜̩̩͙͚̗̞̲̺͉̗͇̳̹̳͍̺̠̭͇̻͖͍̞̤̪̏̐̽͛͛̂̏̈̐̎̉̈́͆̃̃͂̇̉̈́̉̄̃̇͂̂̈́̾́̈́̄̑̽̏̄̔̊͒̈́̉̓͌͛̏̈͗̾͗͑͆̉̌͊͐̈́̏̀̈́̇̍͂̾̂͌̓̏̒̋̄̎̍͆͆͆͗̑̓̈́́̏̋̅̂̉̒̿̉̃̂͗͌̿̊̅̎̄̀̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̠̠̘͉͉̹̩͇͎͕̮͍̘͙̜̫̖̩͚̲̗͖͚̠̤͍͖̫̲̹̜̟̗̖͔̱̼̼̗̥̠̻͖͕̞̖̭͍̣͔̞̹̠͖̫͓͇̼̹̥̥̙͇̤̼̮̭̣̗͍̥̳̫̻͚͎͕͎̩̠͙̘̗͇̤̪̺͕̠̠̝̯̞͓̱̪̭̻̜̬̘̤̤̯̳͔̮̭̭̤̣͎͓̼̞̰̙̤̹̖̯͇̩̫̠̫̩̬͙͓̻̦̖̟͈̼͈̤̲̳̤̯͙̣͚͔͍̝͇͚̓͒̈̇͊̃̆̽́͆̾̂̅́̓̉̌̆̏͆͂́̔̈́͆̈̍̾͊̄̽̈́͆̍͆̈́͌̏̇͒͑̾̑̇̅̏͑̂̉́̈́̽̈́̀̂͊̂̂̓̄̿́̏͑̓͒̃͛͑͆̑͌̋̇̉̐̾͂̀̈͌͆͗̽̂̊̄́͌̿̔̑͂͛̾̍̈́̎̄̍̇̄̈́͐̉̓͗̀͌̋̽̑͑̾̈͑̀̾̈́̈̅̑̎̋͂̋͌̋̅̀̓̐́̎͛͒̏̋̀̒͐̀̎̈́̈́͊̈́́̈́̎̎̔̓̓́̌̈́̐̔͊̎̉͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛͙̮̜̠̱͎̩͙̣̙̦̘̰͉̹͖̫͖̫͇̭͔̺̪̺̗͔̬̳̩͔̰̞͔͖̥̳͇̯̻̮͖̖͙̰̺̜̪̣̭̼̦̟̳̜̗͙̲͈͇͚͔̦̩͍͓̼̜̭̞̜̫͔̗̩̳̼̳̱͚͙͎̲̞̻̳̜̫̥̩̙̝͖̣̜͍̠̮̞̘͙̻̙͕̹̭͙̞͚̬̼͖̣͔͖̬͉͔̝̳͙͙̘̤̲̤̯͉̬̩̦̘͖̜͕̮̈́͆̽͐̄̈́̔̉̈́̉̉̾̒̈́͑͊̌̌̈́͋̆͂̌͆̅̽̌̓͋̅̈́̏̑͋̈̐͋͛͊̅̏͗̔͌́̊̋̀̏̉̔̄̌̍̽̈́̽̋͛̇̀͌͊̈̍̆͐̏́̓̊̀̈́̑̀̇̂̈́̓̐̇̋͗͂̈́̀̆͑͌̋̈́̋͑͗̒̂̐͂̎̿̂̀̑́̌̀̎̀̊̀̓̓͐͒́͌̿̐̏̃̀̀̇̿͆̀͋̀̒́̏͂̓̀͂̅̂̐́̎̿͐̅̅̅̇͗̆͛̂̔͐̈́̉̂̉̀̂͑͑̆͆̉̓̿́͊̌̔̇̉͗̈̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅk̵̡̨̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̜͎̖̯̠̩͙͚̻̜̘̪̠̜̫̦̭̫͎̜̮̩̗̲̮͙͉̞͓̮̖̦̤̜̦̙̪̹͓͕̜̮͉̗̘̙̯̖̥̜̩̤̠͙̩̬͈̝̭̗̫̥̫͈̘̐́͋̒̾̑̈̃͊̀̃́̾͛̊̊̍͌́͋́̒̓͊̊̔̽̊̀͋̈́́͆͗̌̾́͂͆̔̓̂̇̒̐̈́̂͒̔͑̍̔̀́̾̾̔̓̓̀̅̎̈́̀̑͂̈́͐̿̋͛̈́̌̇̐̾̾͐̾̓͛͆͗̇̎̿̈͗̿̾͊̍̈́̀͌̏͂̈́͋͗̾̔́̍͌̃̈̇̃͂͂̿͌̀̌̐̄͗̈́̈̓͒͂̊̅̉̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅę̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̫̮̯̹̣̥̣̥̟̫̜̉́̉̉̓͑͗̂͂͐̈́̈́̏̀̌̈͗̌͒̀̈͑͊̔͒̒̔̀̒͊̄̄͊̑͆̀̈̍́̋̋̒̇̏̏̿̀̀̈́̇̏̈̌̍̈́̏̐̒͛̆̅͆̆̓̔̈́̀̎̊̓̓̽͋͂̉̐̈́͒̄̊̽̂̐́̾̽̈̂̒̃̽͑̽͐̂̇́̎̅̎͂̍͐̏̈́̓̓͐̋̀̂̆͂͆͛͑͌́̋̈́̄̆̔͋̅̂̓͑̈͂̅͐̒̋̾̓̈͑̑̍͋͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͠͝͠͝͝p̸̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̨͚̺͍͓̮͖̖̰̣̙̭̣̟͔̦̺̲̫̰̱̹̮̤͎͉̣̱̺͇̤͚̙̱͙̬̞̖̭̣̦̯͕̫͓͔̝͔͕͔̫̗̲͕̥͈̳͙̦̖̭͎̙͚͚͕͍̖͈͚̝̰̟̟̮̯̩̞̞̦̱̪͉͔͖̎̈̇̄́̃̔̇͜ͅt̸̡̢̬̙̟̼̳̺̪̠͇͐̌̇͂͆̋́͗̃͐͌̈́̈̚͜͠͝ ̵̨̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̟͚̮̠̫̼̬̘͈̜̝̹̯̭̻̮̣̺̬̱̪̣̹̹̪̪͖̟̗͓̠̯̞̦̹̻̼̼̲̫̫̖̳̟̹̯̹̙͚̖̝̻̝̘̻̫̺̦̣͍̞͎̠̠̪̩͉͙̳͉͕̙͇͍̪̪̭̰͉͍̻͓̟̱̱̲͈̠̖̼͔̫͙̳͎̯͔̯̖͚̫̗̺͇̲̣͈̯̰͉̼͕͍̜̜͔̞̯͙̲̠͔̟̙͚̻̱̣̥̳̰͔͈͎̲̺̟̩͙̦̥̖͕̖̙̮͕͕̻̮̤̯̫̰̲̙͉͈͚̪̜͇̣̬̤͚͕͉̱̬̝̫̜͖̟̹̦̖̲̗͎̣̠̲̘͖̜͎̱͙̇͛̍̎͆̈͑̃̓̈́̉̍̈́̅̋͒̑͆͗̈̐̒̉̽̆̾̉̋͂̆͛̍̓̈́͋̊̎̍͒̒̓̋͐̅̿͗́̂̅̃͌̀͌̂́̋͂̈́̈́̆̏̓̔͛͒̓̉̈́̅̑͐̐̾̄͂̀̃̐̅͛͑́̅͒͑͐̃̽͐̍͊̑͋̅̇̿̈́̐̀͛̿̅̀̃̆̿̉͐̊̓̋̔͌̈͑̈́͒̂̈͗̎̓̅͗̈́͂̉͗̈́̑͒̋̋̆̑̃̃͆̉̀͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅy̸̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̯̝̻̠̜͚̲͇̞̳̠͙̜̘̮̦̝̪̘̟̹̯͎̠͇͖̣̮͙̰̯͙̟͍̺̪̮̫͓̲̱̭̣̼͉̫̫͇̥̳̯͙̮͚̹͔͇̯̜̜̱͍̱̗̹̣̹͎̼̝̦̱͍͎͈̖͙̗̪̹̺͖̙͎̣̗̘̯̺̬̭̦͔͇̟͍̼͙͚̬̗̟͍̪͕̠͚͎̥̹̮̯̖̘̠͍̺̪̠̘̜̟̳͈̮̳̱̬̪̦̺͖̭͙͚̫̬̳̮̬͖̝͉͍̺͇͖͍̝̲͍͈̘̩̬̪͍̱̻̣̦̣̗̲̰̤̪͙̤̖̬̦̜̼̙̹̞̰̩͈͖̩̦͚̣͙̦͍͉̭̜͙̜͇̣̰̺̦̣̞͎̥͖͔̭̳͔̞̺̲͔̠̯̟̜̘̳͑̀͐̊̅̅͑̊̅̉̿͛̄̈́̀̓͒́̀̆̉̑̏̊̌̈́̄͊̽̋̈́͌̔͂̂͂̑̍̈́̏́̀͊̓́͒̏̈̋̇̋̍̂͆̄̾̈́̇͂̏͒̍͐͑̅̀̄́͗̇̎̍̀͆͂̎̈́̊͗͐̇̓̓̋̔̂̈́͛̃̐͊͛͊̈́̈͊̈͑͗̽̊̐̂̓̒̆̽͐̑̀̂̏̐̇̉̽͌̍̈́̋̌̈́̃̍̓̄̀͋̀̎̃́̊͌̐̀͗̑̽͊̏̈́͛̒̃̀̿́̀͛̅́̅̊̇́͌̊̑̄̽̌̈́̉̽̉̌̽́̈́̏̎͊͋͗̈́̏̈́̊̋̉̅̌̿̏̑̓̃̍̆̅͂́̈̓̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̠̬̯̹̗͓̤̜̱̳̞̻͎̬̙͈͉͍̬̼̫̙̖̲̘̪̜͚̝̘̯̲̠̬̩̺̼̝̗̝͍̼̯̼͉̜̥̰͖͖̬̲͔͉̹̥͙̮̰͕̳͖̘̤̪͍̹̜̳̱̤̟͔̤̣͖͇̤͖͕̳͇̪̫̞̜̲̤̫͚̼͈̥̞͔̞̗̳͉̖͚̣̠̫͈̫̼̻̦͓̼͎̣̱͔̦̟̖̮̤̩̗̹̺̻̗͖̥̗̦̠͓̠͎͔͖͍̞͕̻͙̜̼͙͚̠̠͚̼̞̗̟̙̭̮̱͇̤̣̯̣̮̘͔̥͕͓̭̻̰̝̞͈͚̮͔͈͖͖̹̻̪̼̯͙̟̯̥̝̬͕̺̠̘̺̯̩̯͙͇̫̟̣͉̥͎̘̠͖̦̮̗̙͂̎̈́̌̾͂̍̃̐͌̎̅̑̉͗̆̔̒̾̄̄̾̇̽̄̐̿̍̔͂̉͊̂̋̈͒̈́͑̽́́̈́̂̌̈́͋͂̉̅̅̊̌̾͒͐͗͊̅̇̔̄́̉̊̎͆͗̅̏̈́̋̀͒̈͂̃̎̈́̓̃͛̂͒̿̆̏͋͌̆̽̈̽͑̀̎̏̎̊̍́̑̇̏̈́̈́͆̏͊̆͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̶̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̛̝̪̼͔͎̝͍̝̰͓̤͚̗͓̠͎̦͇͚̬͔͕̖̲͚̻͈͉̯̹͓͍̩͍̖͓̻͓̦̤͉͔̱̖̙̙̼̠̯̙͓̪͖̬̰̥̟̩͚͚̜̭̲͇͙͖͕̗̠̝͈̞͚̘̫͇͎̮̫̙̳̦̩͔̻̬̞̺̮̥͔̩̥̤͖͉̟͉͔͎̖͈̲̠̝͙͚̘̥̗̟̝̲̞̥̳̮̫̪̝̼̺̯̯̝̫̯̻͇̩̖̦̩͕͍̘̙̗̩̥̘̫͚͍̗̟̖̤͉̺͙͙̲̺͖̳̤̟̭̭̱̝̼̲͙̙̮͓̗͕͎͓̫̮̩̍̈́͐̀͋̀̌͌͆̓͂͗͛̓̂̇͊̈́̋̿̀̾̔͋̂̓̈́̂͌̏̋̊̏̌̏̓̎͒͂͌̽̄̾̓̾̿̀̀̈̏̈́̈́̍̓̀̍̾̃̅͐͑̽̀̾͂̈̉͂̈̔͊̃̔̈̈͒͐̀̏̈̀̓̃̃̇̂̓̑͐͒̿̃̆̀̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̛̛͍̼̻̞͕̖̻̗̪̖̜̩̜̟̠̱̦̗͍̥̟̖̖̟̜̹̫̥̣̼͇̦̞̠̗͇͇̯̯̙̝͈̱̳̟͖̬͇̞̘̞̝̗͕̖̙̬̪͚̝̝̦͉̬̫̲̗̠̦̯̺̗͎̝̫̱̙̤̯̹͍͙̱̭͙̬̲̫̩̪̬͓̺͇͓͕͎̩̗̯̳̯̠̥̺̣̰̦̲̜͖̖̪͖̬̩͕̩̠̞̪̩̮͕̼͈̣̞̙͇̝͉̠̠͈̖̞̼̻͚̖̩̜̩͖̮͎̰̱̜̪̩̾̌̓̆͊̿̾̅̉́̀͂̓̾͒̄̆̊̓͌͌̅̀̿̅̔̋̆̒̈́͑́̏͊̌̔̍̈́̈͑̍̔͛̾̍͐̏̏̈́͌̒̓̓̇̊̐̆̈́̈́͑͗͐̽̀̂̿̓͑̇͆̀̿͌̍̈̇͊̔͆̈́͌͊̌̃̌͑̃͋̀́̀͋͐̐͊̄͊̋͋͛̈́͐̏̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̵̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̥͕̦̥̜̯͔̳̫͍̖̳̝̘̩̼͓̙̱̮̣̜͍͇͇͎̻͔͚̓̅̒̉͂̈́̍̑̿̍̊̈̑̎̄̒̔̿̔̀͌̏̅̈́̃̿̀̌͐̽̆̎͒̾̀̋̎͆̂̓͆͐͐́̽̑̂̏̄̾͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅą̸̡̡̨̡̡̨̡̛̛͚͓̼͎̮͖̼͙̜̰͕̱̗̫̮̖̮̙̼̹̙̣̟̯̼̲̙̞̹̜̲̤͉͉̤̩̗͔̙͖̯̰̻̩̩̞͖͇͔̣͉̮̮̟̦̻͆̋̎̅͋͂̂̂̐̅̓̎̉̈́̍̔̃̄́̾͗̔́́̇̈́̑̔̎̌̎̓̇̑͋̽͒̐́͊̌̉͛̈͌̓̾̿̄̾̋̀̓͊͐̓̾̓̀̊̋͗̈́̒̈́̏̌͒̀̋̀͂̄͒́̀̓͌̑̂̍́͑̑̄̿͑̒̉̐̆͛̍̄̀̇̊̾̓̽͐͒͐̀̀̀͊̇̈̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̩͇͈͔͚̬͍̫̤̤͕̣͈̣̜͇̥̺̖̗̣͕̝̥͔͕̪̩̞͈̱̻̹̪̻͙̝̯̦̩̜̮͕̗̜̯̩̳̫͓̲͕͖̝͈̘̝̬̦̩̗̲͕͚̘̲̳̗̳̳̱̞̥͈̲̭̮̱̩̯̥͇̲̰̹̲̯͖̰̹͎̹̮̱̹̗̱̩͙͉͎̿̆͑̀͐̂͐͂̂̎͆̅̌̍̎̒͐͑̑̎̾̈́̈́̓͌̈́͆͊̆́͆͗͂̋̃̇͋͐̽̑͒̓̐̊̆̊̇́̐̎̾̐̔̊͒͑̀̈̂́̿̏̈́̈́̿̾̃͋̄̍̉̌̽͆́͂͑͒̔̃̾͂̒̈̏̍͐̀͑͂̾͒̓̋̌͊̌̈͑͗̍̿̈̀̓̈̈̇͌̅̂̊́͗̀̿́̃̿͗̄̒̾̀̎͐́͋͗́̇͛͛̅̒̐̊̈́̋̊̓̌͋̆͒̒̎͌̈́̐̈̅̀͛̽̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅm̵̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̮̖̘̫͍̙͈̦͍̬͇̖̘͖̠̹̗̣͙̳͖̟͔̟͙̳͖͈̘̱̘͇̥̮̲̩̟̲̗͉͔͚̣̖̹̯̯̟̩̳̦̼̬̠͍̮̘̳͖̟̝̩͙͈̜̯̦̲͓̟͔̗͕̟͇̫̪̦̻̼̙̼̗̙͎̙͇̹̮̬͓̫̤̣͇͉̤̣̼͎̯̥̞̲̙̯̗̗̜̼̠̬͇̩̦̻͉͍̳̠͇̱̣̻̺͙͎̥͕̼̯͓͇̳͈̼̪̗͕͈̟̰̪̩̺͖̖̮̩̟̱̘̮̻̹̩̬͚̳̜͍̖͎͔̦̟͓̪̠̖̰̺̝̻̼͔̺͇̩̺̹̠͈̥̗̹̜͈̪̳̪͙̩͉̭͓̪̦͔̲̙̪͔̭̙͈̫̪̜̻̟͔͙̠̲̟̺̜̻̘̯̤͕̼̮̝̫͔͎̬̝̼̹̙̺̩͉̙̪̰̙̹̯̰̟̹̬͉̣͙̹̟̰͚̝̮̯̋̀̒̔̂̓̎̏̓̀͗̀̈́̒͋́͂̈̌̑̅̉̒͐̇̑̃̐͒̑̽́̂̓̓͒͗̅̽̈́͋̓́̀̀́̒̊̽̇͂͋̔͛͊̏͋́̈̎̓̀̄̇̋͐̾̿̆̈̈́̆̇͗̎͑̀̒̅̑͊̃̔̄̋̽̂̀̾̔̈́̈́͑̋̈́́͒̓̈́̎̃̇̈̅̔̔́̽̑̀́͗̆͛̈́̈̆̃̎̀̀̊̿͗͐̋͛̎̿̏̊̿͛̄̓̈́͗̌͗̈́̀̈́̓̅̽̌͌̃͗̂͛̉͗̑͆͒͊̒̔͑̑͌̐̽̌͗͂̓̀̓̑̀̂͌͛̿̔̋̐̆̄̓̅͐̅̎̾̐̽̂̉̋̿̓̅̃̈͑̈́̽̍̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛͇̻͖͕̙͖̺̘͚̼̦̯̥̦̼̘̪̩̣̗͔̦̭̤̩̗̣̤͙̭̟̥̭͎̱̜͉̩͓͓͓̹͕̘̯̯̣͍̹̘͉͎̹͇̠̯̻̱̯̩̫͇̬͈̣̘̯̰̩̼͓͓̺͇̯͓̼͙͖͕̠̯̥̳̟̱̮̱͍͉̞̼̥͇̼̳̠̪͍̖̲̻̺̗̥̥̼̖̠̘̞̞͈͚̬͚͉̰̰̗̼̮̩̩̰̟̪͈̠͕͈͚̖͚͈̯̪̗͈͉̤̫̜̞̖̝͎̀̎͋̇͐͐̄͛̆̅͋̈́̓̋̅̇̉̓͛̇̎͑̏͋̈́̈́̓̅̄͂̉̓́̏͗̌̈́̅͂̐̆̓̎̿̎̀̀̎͊̄̀̾̓̃̄̓̾̐̈̅̂̏́͑̀̀́̈͌̃̏̿͛̄̽͂̆̇̂̍̂̈̀͆̄̀̍̒̽͊̄̏͛̋̈́͑̔́̆̿̿͆̃̐̍͋̍̊̐̾̓́́͂͊̽̈́́̅͐̍̓̓̇̒̔͊̉̉̈́̏͑̅̃͐̈́̾̾̃̉̃̌̉̃̾̓͛̿̂͌̄̋̾̉̑͂̐̐̅̈́͊́̋̉̀͗̒̾͒̄̑͋̿̈́̎͂͌̏̓̔̈́͋̏́̃̓̓̿̈̏̐͆̉̓͛͛̋̆͌̋̉̿͂̃̂̽̄̾́̏͋̊̓̔̀͛̾͛̈́͊̅̀͂̋͆̅̂̓͛̍̒͌̆̀̈̍̓̈́͊̏̉̆͆̌̏͗̏͊̃̔̆̊̊̋̇̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ḑ̶̡̢̛̛̛̘͎͔̥̠͖̗͈̠̱̼̺̭̙͍̭͙̭͎̗̳̳͓̼̤̟̜͇̞̺̤͎̙̤̲͖̬̥̝͕̟̺̩̾͒̆͋͒̆̓̈͑͛͑̾̓̈́͆͑̈́̍́̃̔͗̿̈́̂̄̾͛̆̒͂̅́̉͑̑̐͆̀̏̈́́͑͒̃̈̿̄͆̐͋̓͑̃̀̈́̓͗̌̈́̏͊̇͒̋͆̍̍̉̆̓͑̓̀͛̽̄͑͐̎̒́̈́̋̀̊̆̓̽̓̆͐͗͛̽̅̓̐̉̀̎͗͂̌̌͌́̑̏̈́̄̀̈́̏̀̒̈͆̀͐̄̓̾̐̈́͑̀̃̀̉̒͊̌̏̎͊̅̾̓́͗̍̇̓̏̑̒͒̐̑̈́͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ư̶̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̺͇̠̬̪͚̺̪̼͕͓̙̳̰̬̺̳̺̪̞̩̹̯̱̬͕̫̪͓̳̣͇͓̫̟̜̭̰̺͍̗̥̼͎̺̼̖͈̪̠͇͔̻̞͈̭̞̭̺̲̤̩͓̖̠̜̮͓̰̬̜̱̣̞̗̗̦̋̑͑̇̒̍̎̇̓͂̓̎̾̀̽̊̒́̋̃̆́̄̀̂̽͗́̾̀͑̽̈́̔̃̔͆͆́̒̇̊͆́̓̔́̅́̆̍̄͌͂̀̀͗̽̿̀̒̎̊̂̆͐̍̎̉̅̏̉́̅͊̂͑̈́̌̈́̅̉̒̑̂̅̐́̈͋̐̒̏̉̍͗̎̃̽̍͊͒͒̅͑̍̋̄͛̏̀̆̽̆̒̿̃̇̄͋̾̆̑̐̓̈́̀̉͋̍̇̅́̐̂̅̏̋̉̽͂̂̈́͋̐̓͑̒͐̉̿͂̅͋̑̚͘͘̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̦͉͓͎̫̼̥̥̱̳̥͍̞̺̰̘̱̰̠͚̱̲̱̦̦̥̻̣̜̤̦̥͍̤͕̣̠͈̩̮̟͈̘͍͎̻̙̠̲̪̝͉̘̳̱̻͉͙̲͙͓͇̣͉͍̯̳͊͂̈́̔̀͒̏̈́̊̏̽̐͒̑̔̈́̒̆̇̓̉͗̔̐̔̃̈́̓͗̐͂͒̓̑̎͂̽̄̅̔̈̀̅̊̊̽̈́̄̇̓̿͒̿̅͂̄͐̎̍͌̇͌̍̇̃̂̒̾̀͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĩ̷̡̡̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̫̗̜͈̹̖͈͙̭͚͖͕̹̬̺͇͔̦̼̥̘͍̰̖̣̜͙͉̮̗̤̲͓̲̰̦̣̜͇̰̖̗̥͔̳͔͍̟̼̳̻̟̲̠͔̪̳͙͉͎̼̰͎̦̯̭͇̬̫͎͚̘̙͓̮̩̩̪̩͓̤͎̯͓̹͓͈̝̥̻̣̩̟̯̦͉͓͚͔͔̖̰͕͚̰͙͚͙̗͓̺̫͚̜̲̘̙̲͕̜͇̬͎͙͎̼͉͍̙͔̳̰̭̭̝̝̮͎̥̯͕͓͙̳͉̮̩̖̦͉͈͈̹̘̤͔̩̩͓̼̬͚̫͈̇̈́͂̽̾̐͐̀̇̈̊̀̉͛̓͑́̈́̈́̍̇̽̈́̈̈͂͛͆͑̓̆͊̋̀̊̓͗͂̑̅̿̇̓͊̅͗̉͗̒̔̃̾͊͑͒̏̀̀̀̅͋͋͌͊͊̂̔̉̆́͆͌̀̏̓̒͂͌̋́͒͒̂̒͐͛͊͑̿̓͆͊̌͌̈́̋͐̆̽̍̋͑̒̾̍͐̈́̇̓̀̂̐̒͐̋̏́́͗́͒͆̍̍͛͊̈́̈̍̈̔̀͌͐̏́́̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅn̴̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̝̞̼̗͙̲̘͈̣̬̮̲̠̳̤̬̝̙̳̟̗͕͎͔̞̦͔̗̲̜̦̱̩̯͓̫̹̼̞̜͈̳̱̩̦̪͕̖̭̘͔̟̯̟̬̰̜̦̼̲̝̙͍̮͔̳̼̘̗̯̜̼̞̠̬͎̦͉͔̝͓̪̻͔͚̙͖̣̙̠͎͓͍̻̟͈̹̱͕̟͚͇͙̤̠̣̙̭͓̟̠͍̗̞̼̦̭̩̟̝̘̘̲̲̥͈͍̘̟̩͉̲̟͚͚̯͎̦̬̞̫͓̬͂̈́̈̄͛̔̾̏͐̀͊̽̉̂̒̒̍̽͐̅̐͌̐͛̎̅͌̀́̔̔̃̆̑́̃̅̓̾̇͑̏͗̀͌͑͒̐͆͊̀̍̿͂̂̆̑̃̍͑̈́̃͊͒̿̍̊͒͌̂͋̎́̔̉͋͒̈́̉̇͒͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅǵ̶̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͎͚͕̠̲̮̺̲̥̥͙͈̲͈͕͎̣͍͚̹̜̯̹̣̝̹͎̼̻̳̲͕͎̮̙͓͉̟̹̰̖͍͇͉̻͇̟̮̮̖̮̣̰͙͈̘̟̣̼͚̞̠̥͎̮̻̘̗̪̮̪̼̥̗͎͙̲͉̙̘̲̩̜̝̼̞͎͕̜̈́͗̂͒̅̉̌̈́̍̒̋́̿͂̎̿͆́͐͋͒̒̐̔̓̄̂͊̓̋̈́̊̓̒̏̒̿̑̇͑̈̋̋͂͗͊̇͒̏́͆͛͛̊̆̊̈́̾͆̈́͒̈͌̇̄́̈́̅̌̋͊̈̑̋̽͗͐̑̉̽̅̽́̊̐̑̒̋̔̑̈́̀͑̀͐̈́̎͆̈́̌̌͒̃́̂̒̐̔͒̎̈́̽͌̑͛̊͋̉͌̎̃͗͛̏̄͛̆̒͂̎͌̀̏̔͐̈͑̎̂̉̌̓̒̓͆̈̓̒̑̑͆͋̃̈͂̊͊̽̍̑̐́̑̐̈́̋̇͐͌͋͛͌̈́͐̀̏̆́́͐͛̏͒͋̓͑̈̔̍̔̔͐̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̛̮̣̻͔̥̖̥̯̫̭͚̳̼̹̤̤͖̭̭̥̜̬͓̤̠̠̼̫̼͈͍͉̮̖̟̱͓͎̹͉̩̜̣̻̯̜͉̣̬̠̟̻͙͙̜̻̜̺͕̤̜̮̞̳͍͉̰̻̪̗̱͙͎̪̰̲̖̪̗̗̯͔̱͔̻̞̟͓̺̟͉̻̹̘͙̲͍̟̼̱̤̦̤̝̯͎̪̯͖̹̩̥̣̯̼̻̥̜̳͙̥̲̖̦̯͍͉̳͙̘̱̳̞̼̱̤͓̤̪̯̠̰̘͕̱͍͙̬͍̗͇̗͙̜͚̜̮̗̝̭̖̳͙͓̳̠͎̰͎̰̙̦̺͖̠̬͎̳̖̥͉̙̪̈̀̋͋̄̔̇̑̏̈̄̄̈̅̈̀̅̃̂͆̓̄̽̅̉͌́̒̇̓̋̽́̋̈͛̔̐͋̏̃̆̋͂̽̿́̔̑̐͂̀̿̒͆̃͂́̀͗̀͒̎̀̀͑̔̔́̽̔̓͊̎̀̍̊́̂́͛̉̇̃̔̌̇̎̄̍̿̽̓͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅț̶̡̡̛̛̛̛͍̳̝͈͍̭̖̥̰͖͚̫̼̻͖̜̹̟̼̱̖̩̞̤̩́̇͛̀̈́̎͌͑͑̊̉͆̿̓̃͌̀͂͊̎̈́̅̾̿̉̇̇̒̌͒̿̿̿͋͛̎͐́̿̔̇̈̒̄̆̊̌̒̒͛̒̈͂̈́́̎̉̇̑̏̍̑͐̍̓̽̌̀̀̏̋͐̌̐̇͊̀̔̓̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̨̨̛̹̰̘͈̼̮̝̥͔̪̲̜̻̺̺͚͇͖̠͚͖̜̟̫͌̈́̃͒̂͐̄̀̏̔̂̎̒̇̐̾̍͛́̉͐͒̉̑̃̈́̆̆͐̋́́̅̃̀̈́̓͒̽͒̎̍̔̎͐̒͊̃̕̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝e̸̡̢̧̛̛͖̳̗̩̥̠̦̜̪̝͔̳̣͇͈͉̳͓̰͎͙̟͖̥̙̗͇̯͚͔̻̱̰̖̗͇͖̯̭̗̙͖̯̳͇͚͕̎̈̐̎̈́̓̓̅̆̇̆̏̐͛̈́̑̐̈́́̋̆̏̂̐͒͑̉̐̓̔̾̎́̂́͊̿͆̓̌̈́͑̀̇͒̋̈́̿͂̓̿͛̈̉́̈̆̀̎̉̈́̓͐̑̎̓̑͑͑̏̃̓̋͒͑͂̑̆̉̅́̎͐́̇̓͌̆́̈̉͋͒̊̿̄̿̉̋̈͛̊̊̈́̎͐̓̍̒̒̀̾̀̀̈́̒̔̔̓͑̿̅̑̓̌͋̓͒̏̾̿̑͛͛̋̔̃̃̑̆̑͋̒̏͐̀̓͋͌̊͑̆͋̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̵̡̨̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̯͍̳̯̬͇̪̟͕̬̪̘͇͉͙̼̤̠̺͙̝̬̼̦̤̟͈̗̥̺̻̩̹̬̞̠̞͚͙̥̳̥̰͍̲̝̮̲̮̺̟̜͖̭̻͈̮̳̩̬̺̤͖͚̘̜̦̦͙̱̯͕͇̻̝̟̦̦̜̗̙͈̝̻̱̖͎͕̭̯̫̹̻̫͉̒̉̅̈́̀̏͜͜͜͜͜ͅw̸̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̱̮͓̦͎̜͈͓̟̰̬̦͕͇͕̙̖̯̪̖̱̗̯͕̪̹̯̮̜̭͍̞̲̺̳̭̼̟͈̮̗̪̮͖͈̗͎̞̰͓̖̝͓̰̪̺̤̯̫͖̪̭̪̘̖̗͙͙̯͚̠̞͍̱̜̥̲̹̞͕̘̥͍̝͈͖̜̤͇͙͙̠͙̤̦̬̻͈̱̹͍̟̲͔̼̹̼̹̘̩͈̙̠̼̘͔̟̼͖̹̪̘̳̜̣̝̘̮̱̩̺̩̳̝̻̣̗̳͍̞͚͇̦̦̗̻̫̭̲̮̬͓̟̪͇͍͕̩̣̭͎͕̖͓̞̭͕͉̳̖͙͕̼̠̘̞̱͈̝̙̰̫͍͚͇̜͈̱͎͚̺̲̱͓̤͇̻̺̝͙̤̠̻̪̘͇̞̘̪̠̝̪̙̤͉̖̼̺͈͇̙̝͎͖̺͉͚͇̹̪̤̱̰̳̰̍̇͑̓̃́̔̾̀̑̈̈́̓̈́́̈́̾́̊̍͑̽̑̓̈́́̈́͗̎́͆̀͒͑̈̃̌͆̑͆̆̈́̊̐̓̆̔̓͌͋̄̓̇̈́̀̒̈́̃̀̇̑̊̆̏̑͂̀́̓̈͆̽͑̐̀̍̇̓̈́̀̆̏͆͊͛̑͒̏̀͆̿̇̃͛͆͛͛̄͐̽͗̂̄͗̀̌̂̿̽̒̐̉͒͐͆̅́̆͛̅̅̀͑̅̊̌̍̀͋̌̅͑̂͗̂́̓͗̍͑̊̎͊̋͒͌̾̑̍͆͊̊̇̽̒̋̈̄̉̑͛̎̆͂̃̀̀̓́̊͐̀̀̐̓͌̑́͒͛̄̒̓̉͒̀̆̆͌̅̌̈́̈̂̉͌́́́̒̅̉̾͗̄̊͋̑́̾̽̒́̉̊͌͛̃͊͋̀̈́͊͛͛̓͆̄̇͑̓̇̊͆̾͛̀͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅí̵̢̧̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫͎͕̮͔̱̱̝̟̪̫͔̙̩̻̥̫̞̫̭̟̩͇̯͖̪͔͇̘̗̘̣̦̠̜̳̩͉̜̲̭̲̖͙̞͙̖̠̹͕͙̣͔̰͚̫̻͕̫̱̲̒̍̀̔̔̈́̉͛̓̽̈̏̋̀̈́̀͂͒̀̈́̈́̒͒̊͑̀̊́̀̄̈͐̔̄̅̄̊͂̾̃͋̅̉̈́̌̐̒̇͋͂̓̌̏́͂̈͑̀͊̈́͑̄̽̊̿̈́̑͋̎̆̅̍̒͒̊̽͑̽̉̎̿͊̍̀̓̓͋̿̌͌̔̏̆̓̍͑͆̀̀̀̊́̾̈́̐́͗͋̀̔͐̌͗͂̀̐̓͒̍͂͐̋̽̀͌͊́̏̍̅̔̋͆͌̅̏̒̾̏̀̉̑̈͑̇́̅͑̆̎͋̃̏̐̄̅̈́̈́͗͆̓̽̀̏̑͌͛̄̋̒͋̀̐̌̀͆͋͐̔̐̿̍̌̎̈́̒͊̽͛̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̵̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̟̣̦̯̹̪̣͖̻̭͈̳̩̼̝̮̲͇̩̟̦͕̰̦̮̖̦͔̺̼̰͎̹̜̗̭̱͔͚͙̬̮͉̹͕̰̮͍̮̻͕̱̞̲̖̲̺̲̪͓̬͕̰̜̬͓̖̱̻̲̲̥̣̠͚̥͓͚̠̯̤̠͖͚̟̜͇͇̱̰̼͉̱̫̥̭̝̪̂̽̎̓̅̀̀̍̌͌̒̋̋͋̿̊͌̽͌̆̍̐̔̃̒͊̓̐̅̈́̿͊̔͗̃̇̊̇̈́͑̒̂̾͋̒͂͋͑͂͂͊͆̔̏̆͌͛̂́͌̓̎̓̊͌̅̑̏́̈͑̇̓̍͂̀̈́̓̈́̊̃̓͛̿͆̄͛͂͛̃̈́̈́́̏̉͒̋̔̀̓͌̆̋̑̍̎̄͑̈̂̀̍̎̈̒͊̓͋́̉̔͗͆̅͐͑͒͗̔̒͋̍̄͗̀̏͆̍̐͗͛͂̃̈̔͛̓̎̉̉͑̓͛͌͛̎̃͂̀͂͌̀̎͗̆̂̅̓̐̋̂̀̉̽̒̾̔̀͐̏́̉͒͐̃̿̍̏͐̂̈́͛̂͂̔͛̃̋̍̇̇͛̓̾̀͂̍̂̅́̂͌̒̍̽̒͂̉̈̇̈̐̇̒͒͊̅̈͋̎̂̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̡̡̛̛̛̳̱͕͖̥͚͙̣̥̜͎̲̱͖̻̰̦̬̘͇̻͎͙͈̗̜̱͖̬̟̦̙͚̣͔̗̥̞͚̝̦͆͑̾̽̇̀̓̓͛̅͑̿̍̾͌̃̇̓͊̍̈́̿̔̓̾́̒͒͋̆͗̉͐̾͑͛̇̃̏̅̽̊̈̍͆̓͒̄̀̍͐̐̈́̈́̈́̌̾͋̎̂̆͗̂̎͌͛͂͂̄͒̓̃́̋̓̌̅̏͊̌̑͋̔̔̏̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅę̶̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̦̪̤̹͎̠͔̮̼̖͉̮͚̤̞͓͓̺̣̘̘̙̻̼̙̥̟͎̬̥̻̦̬̯̘͕̳̫̙͇͍̳͚̺̝̜̳͙̺̘̺̘̰͙̲̝̖̤͖̹̬͚̰̲͚̲͇̪̻̘̠̈̃͛̒̑̓̆̆̀̎̓̌͆̿̓̃̽̇͗̇̈́͂͛̀̈̈́̇̓̄̈̈́̂̂̍̇̇̀͛̈́̈́̇͂̇̎̋͊̉͌̒̑̂͐̎͊͒̒̾́̍̓̀̈̈́͊̌͌͛̇̆̒͋̿̊̈̋͂͊̑̆̉̆̀̍͆̀̊͐̈́̿̄̌̓̍̒̿̾̒̂̅͗̊̀̿̀̊̌̉̏̋̽̋͛̈́̿̓̌́͊͑̔̔̆̍̈́̌̅̓͊͗̐̑̆̒̉̃̽͋̈̈́̏́̓͛̾̈́́̽̅̅̋́̆̈́͗̀̿̿̄͌̓̍͂̉̍̾̊̆̂̉̿̒͆̈́̾̌̿̋̔͆̀̿̏̎̊̅͂̓̀̈́́̈́̉̆̏̐̈́̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅr̸̡̨̛̗̮͕̤̲̠͈̜͉̭̺͇̼͕͙̝͖̻̪̻͕͓̺̥̝̥͍̲͉̺̯̄̈́͛̿̅͌͒̈́̑͐́́̆̈́̒͆̑̐͋̉̓̌̃̌͂͒́̇̓̽̇̀͌̒̌̃̈̅͋̀͗̋̍̾̿̆͊̋̋̽̿̽͐͆̂̄̉̎̓̀̋̐̾̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝!̶̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̫̖͇̝̣͇̻̯̦͓̖͇̥̳̰͚̻̜̥̘͈̤̥͔͕̞̫̙̲͚̖̞̞͇̥̮̳̺̼͓̝̜̺̠̩̥̪͈͍̂̈́̃̀̈́̇̿̓̇͆̋͑́͒̉̽̐̉͌̓̀̑̓̎̉̆͗͌̈͂̌̈͂̊͆͋̏̍̐̀͊̎̅̿̐̂̂̀͆͒̈́͆̈́́̓͊̂̎́̆͌͘̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝"̵̡̨̛̛̛̺̘̭̘̺̭̯̪̰͇̥̻̜̺͎͚̮̱̰̻̦͍̪͉̩̖̟̖̱̥̮̫̦̙̰̝̺̫̲̩̟̦̠̙̤̻̖͈͎̮̈́̇̑͋̈̃̌̈́͑͋͌̇́̊̒̉́̓̈́̊͑́̇̓̅̏͆̃̓̌̔͌͛̇̽̃́̋͒́̅̃̉́̓̀͂̿̈́̈̓̌̋͆́̔̒̅̔̈̔̎̋̆̄̎͆̾̽͒̑͊͗̿̂̽̒͆́̈̽͌̈̐̀̐́̌̾̓̓͒͛̃͛̈́̾̒̓͒̑̈́̒̌̀̍̋̊͛͂̐͑̍̓̅̆̑͌̔͌͌̅́̈́̀̄̈́͆͊̎̑̓̄͋͗̔͛̏͒̅̇̄̏̈́̄͗̊͊̆͆̂̈̾͂͋̆̂̇͆̐͌̇͗̍̎̓̉͆̒̌̅͌̂͗͊̓̇̈́͗̈̓̈́̋̈́̉̈͑̉͊̃̇̔͊̈́͆̒͗̓̓̀͑̀̔͌͑̄̊̀̊̄͐̔̆̅̐̓͑̀̓͂̇̽͋̒̆̋̎̈͆́̔̿̀͗́͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ  
̵̡̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̢̛̩̰̟̥̦̝̞̲͈̻͇͖͕̤̹͚̣͉̟̳̠̩̘̬̝͚͓̟̲͕̹̬̙̦͇̣̥̯̮̯̺̜̞̩͉̩͚̼̗͍͈̱̙̻̥̜̻̖̪̹̝̹̫̳͎̥̟͍̗̝̻̳̯̤̣̘͖͉͇̪̫̼̥̘͉͔͍̭̯̼͓͔̖̩̻̞̲̖̙̜̰͈̭̩̮̩̬̫͇͚̬̮̺͙̬̹͉̞̥͙̳̥͕̦̩̗̥̮̠̝̯̗̞̪̩͚̱͇̦͎̲̬͇̯̮̥͉̮̞̥͎̗͚͇͔̦̳̮̬͙̫͇̰͕̖̤̳̲̦̳̣̝̲̪̙͓̞̲͔̙̼̼̺̪̰̻̠̙̭̪͚̮̗̼̰̱̫͈̯̫͇̻͙̞̖̩͔͓͇͖̙̱̝̬̻̰̫̼͍̞̮͚̯̲̘̲̻̦͈̹̲̫͖̪̪̩͚̝͙̘̬͚̪̘͚̣̳̟̣̖͙̱̜̞̗̼̓̒͐̇̿̃̄̏̄̈́̇̔̀̈́̍̎̄̽̌͋̀̈́̒̉̇͂̑͆̐̋̿͂̆̑̍͌͑͗̐̇̎̉͆̓̂̒̋̽͋͂͒̐̈̓͂͗̐̈́͆̔̇̉̾̋́̂̾̊̀̊͆̈́̆̂̍̈́́́̐͋̽̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̧̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̮̠͚͚̬͈̠̫͚̩̣̟͕͍̳͇̳͍͉̭̲̘̝̣̗̤̞̱̳̦̬̥̙̰̱̬̟̙̫̝̪͔̹̟̺̪͚̯̗̼͉̣̦̯̭̙̻̦̳̪͉͍͉̬͓͓̱̥͙͎͔͙̬̖̜͔̗̺̘̖͉̮̗̯͉̰͇̼̱̳̰̳͎͖̩͙̺͓̘̰̱̼͎̳̳͈̘͚̦̝̬̪̗̪̇̃̈́̑̉̓̉̃̂̈̿̐̈̈́̂̈́͒̂̃̏͋͊̄̒̋̌̿̅̄̀͊͒̂͗̅̑̈́͐̐͂̅̓̏̃̂͂͒̂̉̆̆̈́̍̌́̃́͑̈́̒̊͛̍́̇̒̓̑̈́̐̏͑̽̓̅̈̈͌̓͑͒̉̐́̇͊̓̔́̋̽̈́͑̊̏̎́͒̂̄̊̌̀͌͋̈́̆͒̓̒́̒̿͊͒̅̉̆̎̓̅̔͑̔̊̃̾̒̒̉̓̌̑̄̇̒͗̏̆͒̌̇͛̈́͊́̆́̂̒̏̈́͛̉͛̉̑̉̽̾̎͐̈́͊̃̉̽̓͒͒͆̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ"̸̧̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̥͇̯̣̮͈̻͔̥̖̬̹̯͉̱̮̝͔̝͇̰̣̮̝̻͚̤̫̳̣͎̤̭̝͚͎̺̤̜̝͇̰̼̟̯͚͕̖̺͉̙̟̥̯̹̱̹̠͉̬̳͔͇̝͚͍̯̦͖̦̬̤̫͍̟̳͚̳̻̝̥͓͙̙͇̹̗̭̰͎̫̟͈͙̤̣̲͍̤̟̣̩̘̙̲͎̗̙̳̺̦̮̼͎̘͔̺̙̪͖̟͇̤̜̳̰͎̩̱̠͉͇̣̮͉͚̮̩̻̘̥̬͓̮̪̻̰͎̪͚͎̱̯͕̥̾̈́̍̌̀̇̔̆̈́͊̾̀̐̈͆̇̃̾͊͑͋͗̊̓̃̐̉̈́̒̉̽̽̑̏͌̑̂̊̇̓̾̆͊̀̊͆͋̄̀̍̉͗̐͗͗͗̓̈͗̒̎́̾̊̂̅͛̋̐̈́̊͗̅̾́̏͊͒̃͌́̍͂̑̇̈́̿͆̀̓̀͌̇͋̑̋̃̀́͋̍̇͑̓̑́͆̏͑̽̽̈́͑̔̃͐̿́̍̆̃̇̈̐͂̀̀́̀̔̆͐̎͊̔̆̐̇̎͌̀̎́͂̾͑̽̋͐͑̎̀̈͗͒̈́̒̒̃͂̍͗̿̈́̂̏̽̉̔͂̈̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅŅ̷̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̡̨̧̨̞̠̘͈̫̘̮̘͎̙͙͇̙̱̜̻̤̪̥̗͉̖̩̤̯̥̠͉̟̱̼̫̜̹͉͍͇̬͕̜̤̭̞̹̞̹͔̪͚͇̺̖͉͙̞̟̣̫͍̼͖̰͚̠̠͙̮̣̹̞̘̘͖̥͍̣͈͈̭̦͔͚̱͙͕̺͇͉̞̜̻̠̝͎͓͇͎̦̘͈͇͕̞̦̜̠̜̰͉͙̝̺̖̥̤̘̪͖̠̺̳͔̮͍̮̯̩͍̝͖̦̗͕͔͙͉͔̙͙͈͇̳̺̭̣͖͇̩̤̦̝͓̬̟͚̥̻̝̤̺͇̹̱̪̹̳̻͓͖͈͉̩̠͉͙̣̪̣̞̻̹̥̯̪̝̳̍͐̿̒̉͌̐̈́̎͛̈́̊̈́̈́̍̋͑͌̑̀̈͒̏̓͊͐̏̐̃̊͆͑̉̈́̓̓̈̊͂̀̾͂̉͌͊̀̑͋͒̈́̒̂́͑̈́̊̿̉̎̈̇̉̇̎̐́̈͐͒̄̂̋͆̌̆͂̑͑͊̈́͑̽͋̀̈́̑̎́̀̉̄͐̉͑̋̀͆͛͌̈́́̔̏́̂̀̃́̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅơ̴̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̠̹̥̯̮̳̝̯̖̣͉͓̘̱͕͔̣̪̺͇͚͉͍̖̰͚͚̗̞͔͔͍͔̬̠͈̠̮͇͍̰͉̩̜̰̟̝̞̫̫̬͔̹̩͎̥͓̲͈̺͔̳̲̣̫̳̜͈̞͙̫͉͚͙̰̲̝͖͔̲͈͉̜͓̥̙̰̜̞͉̻̜͉̯̗̯̭̤̙͖̥̦̹͍̲͉̦͕̻̫̣͈̹̟͈̤̗͚̞͕̭̪̮̠̤̞͇̱̩̜̖͖̗͉̟̬͍̩̻̯̗̝̲͈̺̲̱̯̠͖̫͎̤͓͍̻͍͕̖͉̦̙̳̣̪͙̗̗̼̻͚͔̼͙̯̪̺͓̲̰̖̬̬͓̼͖̥̰̣͍̮̯̙̬͍̱̗̻͙̖̬̩͔͔͖̝̖͍̣̪̦̖̹̻̬̜̭̻̯̯̠̗͙̤̙̭̜͙̹̩̬̻̱̦͚̥̹͉̦̱̩̻̠̓͂͊͌̉̇̔̐̆̊̎͋̆͌̇̄̓͆̉͌̇̐͛̓̈́̒͂͌͛̋̎͆̽̏͐̎̐̏͊͋̈̇̀̽̎̈́̊̓̆̎̅̂̓͑̓͗̓̽͑̉̾̀̾̒̅́͐͗̑͋̑̽͗̀̍͒͋̆̋͒̈́̃́͊̀̽͊́́̅͌͌͐̏̈́̐̾̅̀̃̈͛̅̽̈́͆̐̌̏̾́͋̓̂̑͌͛͒̀̅͂̉̓̈́͆̍̌̈̓̒̌̾̌̆́͊͆̓̽̾͌̋̀̐̌̄̏̎̎̑̆̊́͆͋̂͆͂͒̈́̓̍̍͌̋͊̓̇̇̎̾͒̾̂̓̈́́̂͒͊̌̓͛͛̃̀̽̑̏͐̄͑̉͌̈́̌͗̏̐͋̅̏̓͑̊́̏̿̈̔̔̅͑͋̇̍̆͆̅̓͐̅͆̔͑̍̋͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̖̭͕̫̲͖͓̺̼̣̪͕̰͎͙͓̥̞̳̣͓̮̪̹̘͖̲̙̫̳͉̥̦̮͕̠̙̪̘̪̼̺̦̫̭̜̪̘̭̪͉̣̮̦̖̯͔͙͈̙̺͔̪̳͎̣̖̟̮̣͓̦̘̺͉̜͙̮͙͚̰͇̗̥͕̜͍̘̗̝̬̹̦̩̟̥̝͉̼̣͍̗̺̯͉̘̯͔̲̝̼̻̖̣̼̣̠̱̰̭̖͖͎̠̹̖͈͕̰̺̤̖̠͓͉̬͇̻͉̱̹͉̪͕̗̮̙̣̼̙̞̱̫̤̟̩̣͚͖̽̄͋̌́̿̈́̌̎̌̏̇̈̓̉̋́̈́̽̌̃͑̋̂͌́̿́̍̃̈̈́̓̀́̊̋̏̀̋́̈́̇͌́͐̋̓͋̓̅͐̈̑̽͊͑̄͗͌̄͗͐̉̍͛̅̿́̎̓̏̈̀̇͆̂̋̂͂̊͑̿̍̽̎̑̒̄̂̑̊́͑̉́̎̓̀̽͂͒́͐̅͒̌̅̅̈́͐͑̀̇͗́͒̃̃͊̎͊̌͒̋̊̀͗̎͂̈̉̈́̐͋͆͊͒̇̄͂̆̍̔͒̇̈̃̓͐̿̆͑̅͑͋̀͗́́͂̾̋̈̐̌̈́̋̽́̈́̄̐̽̓̄̽͊̐͒̿̓̆̈́̍̓̃̿́͑̔̉̈́̈́̒̑̏̾͛͊̈́͒̀̈́̈̇̊̈́͋͗̐̃̓̾̂̃͂̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͎͈̥̭͚̥̜̫̹̦͍̩͍͔̪̎͛͛̿̇̍̊̔̾̂̓̓̀̑̒̏̊̍̽͗̓͐͂͆̏͆̋̈́̒͂͑́̅̿͊̓̇̉̑͂͋͐̑́̅́͆̅̂͆̿͐̎̽̏̎̂͒̓̍̋̊̄̈́́̅͛̂̊̒̉̈́̔̉̈́̇̒̓͛͒̽̓̍̆̾͊̓̅̒̓̈͌̉̿̔̂̽̉͊̾̌̑̄̐͆͋̈͋̅̓͐͒͛̀̐́͑̽̽͐͌͆̽̓̄̑̉̈̋͑̏́̀̽̐̀̋̂͋̊̔͋̆̅̉͛͒̉͋͛̅͐̄̑́̈́̈́̓͆̿̂͒̈́̊̆̃̈́̒͊̎̅̽̂͋̂̆̽̏̈́͌͂̀́̃̉͒̑̈̅̊͑͑̊̐̓̋̇̋́̉̎̐̔̉̃͆̀͊̈̓̔̃͋̌̓̃̂̈́̏͆͆͐̽̀̔͊̆̈́͆͗́́͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅs̷̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̪̝͓̟̥̬̜̝̦̹͚͓͍̬͍̼̩̰̜͓̩̞̮̜̣̯̳̬̘̭̱̮͈̟̬̪̪̙̦̦̥̱̜̤̞̺͓̝̫̗͎͈͖͓̬̩͇̳͇̠̹̖̜̣̰͈̙̪̻̜͇̺̱̦̘͖̙̠̼̦͈̥͔͍̬̠̙̺͚̪̪̟̟̻̮͉̫̞̗̬̖̗̭̱͈̮͕̬̹͙͔͓̭̥̬͍̱̙̞̼̰͍̭̝̠̞̝̞̱͇̮̟̙͈̩̲͕̹̪̬̟̪̬͔̙̮̥̞̤̗̺̼͇̏̎͆͊͒̉̾̃̾̒̒̔͂̒͐́̂̍́̿̍͐́̎̋̏͆̔̂͑̈́͂͛̆̈́͗̓̅̅̄̈̌̋͌̈́͊̽͌̌̑̇̊͋̿̈́͋̑͊̏̈̉́͂͂̋̅́̀̓̿̎̇̾̌̀́̈́̃͋̒̿̀͋̀̄̋͊̌͆͊̓̓̈̍̈̋͗̽̔̈́͒̀̄̓̀͂͌̐̑͆̀̆̑̽͐͆̔̔̈́̈́́̒̇̐̈́͛͊͑̆̔̀̊͛̃̄̈̈́̐̈́̍̀̂̔̋͆̈́̇̀̀̒̀̈̓̄́̏͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͉̜̙̻̤̖͂̋̋̈̔̿͊͆͊͊̔̉̔̔̓̈́̆̿̂̉͑̇͗́̽͆̆́̇̈́̈́͒̾̉͗̇̈̑̿̅̓̈́͐̆̊́̎͆̌͋͌̋̒͛̆͗͒́̾̄̾́͂́̂̓̇̄̑̽͆̅̑͂̾̒͊̈́́͆̄̂̒́͛̂̌̈́̓͐̅̊̏̄̈̀́͒͋̌̑̀̾̋̃͐̊̽̓̽͆͐̒̄͑͗͐̀̐͋̆̊̿͒̀́̔̾̓̾̒̊̈́̍̄̽͒̆̍̎̇̈̽͆̊̋̈́̏̄͒͒̈́̐͛͊̓̍̾́͊̎͛̀̇͊͗͐́̈̓̀̊̇͗̾͒̑̉̊͂̍̾͗͐̀̇̾̊̉͗͑̇͒̔̽̆̎̇̽͂̿̌̔̎͐̌́̔̐̓̍͛̈͛̓̉̓̈̓̀̍͒̈͌̀͆̋͊͗̍͑͒͑͗̈́͋͑̈́͆́̔̃̈̑͆̈́̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝r̶̨̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̧̨̨̛͚͉̩̼̖̥̦̰͚͍̦͇̖͇̺̖̹͔̘̺̳͎̙͈̺̼̝̗̳͚͈̱͙̮̺̬̭̭̙̝̤̝̰̦̘̥̦̖̜̦̻͚͖̮͕̲͔̳͉̬̤̺̲͎͔͕͍̞̥̩͔͙̹̣̘̩̜͔̱͈̹̻̰̪͍̮̘̗͕̹̞̮͙̙̦̺̘̠͇̭̖̭̦̩͓͇͓̞͉̟̖̣͔̣͓͓̥͎͍̮̱̲̺̭͙̥̩̫̲̼̞͔̩͉͇̟̱̝̻̥͍̦͚̞͍̦̬̤̟̖͇̙̝̼̠̝̟̱͓̩̼̰͂͋̔͊̈́̂͂̉̀̒͊͂̈̋͒͆̈̉͋̋͒̀̆͑́̋̓͋̈́̿̽́͛͂̽̑́̔͋̃̈̃̓̇͐̉͋͐̐̋̽͌͂͐̆̑͛͊͛͛́̈́͛̋̓́́͒̄͛̈̊͆̿̏̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̷̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͓̳̦̖̭̬̳̳̠͎̮̝͈͚̥͔̖̟͇̮͖͓͈͙̞̼͖͙̹̭̝̼̮̯͉͕̫̪̠͖̬̹͖͉͖͖͕̹̗̠̜̙͙̩̙͈̫̦̫͍͍̖̘͇̓́̈̓̎̔͑̿̐́̑̏̈́̄͒͒̓͒̾͑̾̂̑̄̿̇͑̾̒͋̊̓̑̈̌̊̈́̊̀̌̍̀̈́̀̄̎̽̓̃͌͌̿͆̀̏̽̓̆͂̐͒̌́͂̾̉͑̃̅́̅̆̑̌̃́̋̿̓̐̎̔̆́̂͋̈͐̆̓̊́̑́̋̀͋̊̏̀̓̐̀́̈́̏̾̒͒͊͗̉̈́̉̊̉̈́̅̇̽͒̀̐̔͒̐̏͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅơ̵̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͕̱͎̖͎̗̯̣̱̰̫̞̬̝̦̮̟̜͈̟̲͓̲̖̱̻̰̘̙͍͈̫̥̰̬̖̹̯͉͓͖͔̘͍̞͔̫̼̝͉̝̙͕͉̫̭͖̱̯̜͉̳̘̣̺͎͉̥̻̠̗̳̞̺̫̠̩̥̮̲͈̣̠̹̱̣̠͉̜̞͖̮̞̘͇̟͕̝̞͇̹͔̱̭̗̳̞̠̘͖̝̘̭̤̹̬̯͍̣̤̭̬̻̬̝̝̰̮̝͇̼̲͎̩̠̥̳̞̲̹͔̜͖̗͎͎͎̱̼̞̲͉̪̥̖̼̪̼̯̰̲͚͎̝̥̤̘̙̺͖̙̖̱̻̦͖̖͕̻̱̭͉͎̞̯̦̰̟̼̳̩͎͓̲͍͍̺̰̙͇̠̖̞̪̞̰̪̩̼̗͙̯͚̱̮̝̣̪͔̥̻̯͕͗͛̈́͂͐̉͆̋̂̑͐̒̑̽͂̔́͛̈́́̇̾́̀̇͌̈͑̈́̓̍͋̾̊̀͗͑̒̐̏̾̀͌͗̋̆̒͗̑̄͗̀̅̀̐̅̈̿̈́̽̂͗̀̆̃̔̑͋͗̈́͑̐̽̿̊͊̉̒͌̌̈́̒̉͛̔̆̐̀͂͌́̊̈́̋̎̄̿̆̍̍͐̾̀̅̃͌͛̉̋̓͑͆͛̔̉̎̎͋͌̊̌̈́̃̀̌̆̇̅͊͊̈́̏̇̽͂̈̌̓̉̐̏̃̿͆͛̓̒̓̾̇̋͛̋̆̀̿̓̓͊̉́̐̒̓͒̈́̑͊̈́̑̋̍͊̓̄͌̈́̇̌̔͆̈́̿̄̾̋͌͗͆̈́͂̐͗̍̈́͂̈́͒̀͊͂͒̅̿̈́̍͒̓̽̍̏̉̌͆̆͆͂̈̄̈̀́̄̾̓͒̀́͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅụ̴̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̮̝̬̠̱͚̭̺̫̮̳̙̯̠̩͍͙͇̖͇̯̟̜̳̜̯̩͙̱̱̱̻͓̦̰̺̘̙͈̲̝̠͇͓̗̰̼̻̠̺̟̹̙̝̳̘͈̺̫̗͖̳͉̱̘̬̦͍̳̰̞̙͙͖͖̹͇͈̙̰̠͓͚͎͚͓͕͍̥̮͉͎̬̭̪͙̳͉̱̻͖̺͇̤̪̣̫̪͚̗͇̞̱̩͍̣͓̩̲̗̜̺̭͕̭͉̖͕̠̯̯͈̼̭̼͔͍̰̝̭͍͉̤̦̞̻̙̱̮̹̣̻̯͇̖̺̭̗̬̹̪̬͕̼̭̖͉͎̤̭̪̲͖̭̣̖̟̩͈̙̲̱̫̹̝͎̭̦̳̘̠̠̺̭̤͎̤͖̪̙͎̜̹͓͋̊͆̌̓́͐͂͂̈́͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̢̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̩͎͇̥͖̤͍͎͙̺͚̟̗͍͙͙̫͍̱͇͇̙͉͍͍̥̪͚̝̲̠͎͕̘̠͈͍̹͖̪̬̠̰̱̭̫̻̲̱̮͇̱̹̗̞͕̦̘̜͒̊̿͐̌̇́̑̀͊̅̋̇̍̾̀͆̆̒̀̿͛̑̊̐̌̊̎̀̎̃̓̽̊̋̀̄͗̍͑̎̃̓̉̆̾̅̏̈͑͑̅̎̂̇̈́͑̓̄̓͑̋͆͊̎͆͊̓̒̂̌̈́͋̊̌̈́̾͛́̄͂͌̀̆̐̂̀̌̅̎̒͂̈͂͆̏͋̈͋̓͆͑̀̎̓͂̀̓̽͆̀̇͗͛͐̓̎̅͋̋́̃̉́̾̍̀̈̑̊̈́̈̒̐̊̉͂̂́̀̇͐̓͒̀̔̇̽͂̎̅͗͛̔̾̈̿̊̈́̉̈́̄͛͂͐̌̅̀̍̈̍͛͆̀̍͌̒̓̉̀͗͌̓͐̀̽̀͐͑̾͂͌̄͂̈́̃͑͗̂̑̌͌̇̿̃̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅl̵̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̮͎͚̳͍̬̥̫͙̫̖̻̯̦͖̤̰̝̜̺̤͖͚͉̱͈̫̥̹̱̯̤͇̜͕̫̱͚̘̗̻͓͉̗̻͈͙̠̺͍͔͇̮̭̘̖̲͓̘̟͍̫̙̹͙̫̺͔̗̤̪̭͙̦͓͍̣̜̥͚͖̭̠̓̽̽͊̊̃̊̔͋̊͌̆̽́̀̀̋͗͗̐̆̌͂̌̋̔̎͋́͆͛́̈̃́̀̑͋̃͋́͒̂̒̓͊̿̀͂̏́̒̂́͂͂̿́̅̿̃̀͗̈͐͋̉̀͌̾̆̏͐̈̂́̈̈́̍̑̀̐̒̀̎̓̃́̈́̽̆͛̃̇̏͒̇͋̉̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̸̢̧̢̢̡̛͖̘̺̩̮̥̙̖̜͙̯̫̥͔̠̜̙̖̪̳͖̗͚̹̯̝̙̬͓̖̺͙̤̝̜͇̩͈͕̖͉̱̔̾͆̇̄̓̋̓́̍̒̿̍͋̈́̀̒̽̌̿̿̋̈́̏̏̇͗͛͂̋̇̐́̔̽́̎͑̈́̽̒͂͗̈́̐̃͆̊̓͗̇̒̌̍͒͋̅̓̂̽̄̾͋́͌̆̌̂̓͂͒̎́́̉̈͑̄̑̊́͗̈́͋̅͑̑̀̈́͐̌͊̿̊́̇̆͒́̌̽̑́͌̃͗͛̓̀̏̿̀́͐̉̍̑̊͌͛̓̂͐͋̍̍̌̏̃̏̈́̅̓̇͋͗͛̆̆͗́͐̿̈́̈́̏͌͐̓͂̽͛̈́̐̉͌͒̊͌́͂̀̈̂͆̎͌̄̔̈́̈́͑̎́̔̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝,̶̢̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̧̛̛͎̱̳͙̦̟̖͓̖̪͎̲̦̠͚͇͉͔̟̭̹͓̣̼͈̯̰̥̟̜̺̳̲̝̥̺͖̯̘̲̼̪̰̘̞̝̻͔̤̣̰̖̞̹̞̪̮͉̠̗̲̳͍͍̣̳̪̦̯̗̦̦͇͕̙̭̬̗͕̟͚̙͕̺͍͎̳͈̫̣̣͉̻̠̥̰͍͖̤̪̤͈̫͍̥͖̱͉̣͚͉̖̭͖͈̰̙̦̮̥͎̩͍͈̹̺͔͖̰͇͍̯̲̤̮̲̳̪̞̯͚̱̫̣̘͉̫̰̤̹̥̖̘͎̳̣̘̰͓̝͇̩̹̜̙̙͇͕̱͙̘̠̭͖͉̖̤̰̻̻̱̼̬̘̝̱̟̘̤̰̗̺̭̟̺̠̳͙̠̼̫̪̫̜̩̗̝͉͉͈͇̥͓̬̲͇̹̩͙͓͕̩̻̪͓͇͉͙̬̙̱̻̺̝̖̤̯̜̩̤͙͕͙͔̭̤̠̜̓͆̊͆̓̓͛̄̈́͂̈́͑̍́̆́̇́͊͛̾̔̆̈͆́̾̇̾̾̿͋̊̓́̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̩͍̙̞͍̮͔̯̜̳̤̖̦̦̝͙̞̯̠̼͕̙̣̟̥̘͕̹̲̳̭̳̦̖͈̻̟̹̪̩̬̺̟̺͓͕̦̫͓̯̭͎̘̯͉̮̦̫̺̥̗̖̬̜͉͇̬̠̲͈̹͔͙̺̪̳̙͙͔̯̰͇̻̼̝͍̣̘̙̗̯̞̣̰̞͕̪̘͚͔͎̗̠̫̞͍̝͕̟̻̩̭̺̙̬̼̗͉̬͈̯͚̫̞̤̪̳͉̼̟͔̭̬͚̖̖̖̗̘̖̯̩̖̞̭̟̖͈̗̭̫͕̤̰̼̟̫̝̯̭͈͚̥̘̬͖͓̲͚̙̤͉͍̘̖͎̗͍̖̥͍̤͓̹̣̹͎̳͇͙̦̗̩̣̖̭̠͍̞̬̭͓̯͍̺͓̦̰̻͙̹͈̩̯̮͔̮̳̖̯͙͇̪̪̹̯͕̱̱͂͋̉́̓̍̊̍̏̾̈́̓̃̾͌̍̄͊̓̀̇̽̓͊͌̆͐̄͂̀̈́̈͛̇̎̇̾̈́̔͊̏͗̋̆̓̈́͛́͐͒͋͛̔̌͒͑͆̀̑̿̑̄̀̇̂́̀͋̈͋̆͆̈́̉̆̀̋́̎̂̋̔̌̇͆̃̓̈̌̏͌̐̉̿̒̓̓́͂͊̊̄̈̀̅̐̈́͑̈̒́̓̂̽̌̌̓̈́͊̈́͒̽͆̔̈́̌̈́͂̋͗͆́̽̑̏̈́͛͋̅̂͑͌̅̓̑̂̌͆̄͌̎̌̓̑̈́̐͛́̎̄̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̠͚͇̜̪̭͙̥̼̠͉̙̣͍̖̞͚̝̬̖̪̞͎̰̗̰̱̜̯̮̼̯̤̣͖͚͓̩͓͉̱̼͇̳̗͍̳̺̭̺̻̹̱̪͔̜̜̫͍̗̦͈͈̼̪̩͓̦̗͇̩̯̝͎̟̹͓͈̬͖̳͚̥̜̥͈͓̯̙̠̜̯̮̩̳̮̞̬̘̳̙̮̯̫͇̥̰̹̜͎̠̩̱̹̥̥̹͐̎͛̋͌̓̓́̂́̅̓̄̀͗̄̽̊̋͊̏͆̋̾͗̃̉́̏̉̓̏̃̑̈̒̄̄͗́̔̌͌͗̈́̎̂̊͊͒̈́͊̋͋͛̓̓̒̆̓̐͋̀̋̈́̿̐̀̏̾̓̏̀̿̏̎̀̇̏̐̀̀͆͑̆̐̈́͒̃̽͒͋̅͑̐͛̒̿̈́̓͌̃̀̈̐̑͛̒̉̄̓͗̑́̋͗̈̐͑̌̽̓̌̓̌̎́̅̈́͐̏̏̂͐̎̎̅͋̓́͒̊̊͒̎̎́̆̽̈́̎̽̒̑́̽̈̉̄̄̒̀̇͆̂̑̓͒͒̅̆͂̎̓̏͋̏̈́̉̄̓͗͋̒̈͑́̀̀̅͂̃̔̒̈̇͌̊̔͊̊͛̽̾̌̔̀̑̈́̂̆̽̂̔̈͑̊̀͒̿̽͊́̀̄͐͒̏̽̈́͊̀͋͗͒̈́̏͂̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅḣ̴̨̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̘̥̰̳͇̤̜͚͎̻̜̮̪͇̰̣̘͉̭̙̼̭̟̼̱͖̜̖̝͇̫͕̲̖͈̯̠̟͎͎̜͍͖̟̪̲̹̝̟̘̣̱̗̩̙͎̱͉̖͈͕̠̲͎̯͓̰̫̪͙̼̫̘͔̺̘̯̖̫̟͓̹̲̻̜̙͖̼̝̻̱̺̲͓͉̻̱̪͍̯̻̘̟̣̳͔̻̻͎͎͔̦̲͍̜͇̠̘͚̼͉͈̲͓̭̫͔̘̥͙̝͖͎̙̬̖̞̰͚̙̩̘̼̪̞͕̯͔̖͙̝̟͓̻͇̱̮̪̯̺̞̣̦̬̩͙͚̣́̄͛̀̽̿̋̍́̿̓́̏̌̒̄̂̑̓͋̐̃̒̋̄͒̅̆̐̌̆̋̋͂̈́̉͂̄̎̅̔̇͒͌̒̂͋̀̑̇́̌͆̓̌̈́̒̉̂̑̿̂̇̈́̒̈̿̆̈́̂̅̂͂̅̽͂͐̽̽͒͌̔̒͗̾͛̽͑̿̌̈́̌̔̃̐̀̈́̈͋̀̈́̔̐̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅe̶̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̩̻͕̺̖̻͖̬̘̱͙̟̹͙̜͍̬͚̫͓̬͉̺̯̙̬͔͕̪͉͖̬̻̜̻̭̲̬̩̗̫̮̱̪̜̮̤͕̙͇̼̍̂̈͗̂̾̽̊̂̈́͐͂͐̑͐̀̈̀̒̈͗̿͆̉̌̂͐͂̔̈́̇̐͗̋̏̊͊̎̀̐̐͆͌̒̄̉̑̎̉̀̒͒̈́̒͋̏̏̓̂̍͊́̔̅͛̈̐̀̏̈́̃̾̂͐̾͒̉̈́́̑̈́̾̂͒̇͒̐̆͑́̈͂̈́̃̉̆̈͐̏̾̑͊̑̀̐́͂̍͂̓͛͌̂̊̊̀́̊̓́͌̊̓͒̑̓͊̔͒͋͒̄͋̔̿̽͋̏̿̀̑̏̍͌́͐̉͊̍̈͆̓͊͒͂̌̽̓͒͊̌͂̏̇̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̛̛̰̬̖̝̩̥̣̼̞̻̦̘̩͖̣͕͚̦̺͚̦̱̥̮͙̙͉͚̗̭̪̼͓̟̭̯̖͕̣̤̻͉͕̯̜̞̼͍̼̰̬͇̲̲̼̟̜̹͔̻͓̙̱͖̯̗̙̬̗̘̞͔̪̺̭̫́̑̿̄̐̀͒̋̉͊̀̆̆̇̈́̿̽̾̑͆̾͐̆͛́̇́̃́̐̀̏͑̈̔̅͒̀̐̽̂̌̄̽͛̍͒͐́̊͗̾̽̉̆̇̆͆̐̈́̃́̽̓̎̉̇̊͒̋̂̍̍̈̓͑͌͋̀̄̈̃̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͠ş̴̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̱̬͚͕̘̹̰̰̣̬̩͙̗̤̦͕͉͚̘̘̼͈̜̹̼͇̩͖͇̹͙̲̱͕͔͍͈̭̙̼̬̭̬̟̪̙̹̟͓͇͚͖̥̮͉͉͎͙͇̰͉͖̪͍̙͎͎̝̝̜̱͇̮̺̺̦̮̱̳̲͍̰̜̤̰̤͕̲̝̠̲̙̖̖̝͔̤̹̥̼̻̳̱͓͚̠̲͕̥̪̥̻͔͉̪̤̘̝̳̮͚̦̠̭̤̗̫͔͇̦̲͚̦̗͍̱̟̺̫͉̼͙̠̭̭͉͈̬̬̣̣͕̳͕͇͇͚̖̥̙̥̺̼͈̪͎͓͕̝̮͎͙̞̜͙̥͇͔̻̭̩͇̣͙̼̱͚̣̮̫̰̜̤̱̊̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅa̵̢̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͓̝͚̻͙̩̖̱͎̣͕̞̗͈̯̞͔̭̖̯͓̬̖̣͖̳̦̤̲̮̜͓̦͕͍̼̪̪̥͓̦͉͚̠̦̻̖͖̱̳̞̯̤̣̽̈́͑͐̋̉͂͛̂̊̒̋̎̉͑͋͑͋͊̉̇̓͒͂͐̀͌̿̉̀̏͂͊̈́̇͆̀̽̄̽͛̓͒͗̾͌̍̓̐̍̅̀̿͌̾̏̂͊̄͋̋̇̄̀͑͑̐͋̉̊̍̔̋̈́̌̉̌͛̊̓̓̉̏̌̓̐̀̿̔̅̒̽̔̎̌̑̾̓͆͐̅̍͂͑̈́̂̊̓͗̒̇̌͐̾̔͐́̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅy̵̥̬̗̘̤̳̙̹̖̤̣̫͔̱̗̗̭̠̻̙̞̫̺̝̬͙̱̼͇͈̭̜̤̩̲̘̩͈̘͚̼͈̩͖̮͎̫̻͙̮̺̩̯̺̫̣̼̭̜̘̫̫͔̤̬̑́͌̂̀̔́͒̍̑͑̓̂̆̆̃̄͌́̇̃͂̐͑͌̈͆̆̋̌̍̆͆̀͒͆̒̊̀̾͒͌̀̔̿̾̂̃̐͋̎̔̔̍́̀͒̏͒̈́̔̾̑͌̓̿̾̾̾͌͆͑̑̉̉͑̎̈́̃̋̆͌̽̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠s̵̯̞̹̣̯̔̑͐͛̔̓̄͂̽̓,̸̡̢̡̢̛͇͇̗̥̦̲͎̻̳̖̟̙͔̟̬̝͉͍̫̳̹̗̠͉͇͖̱̩̼̝͌̍̈́͂͊̓͂͗̈́̉̆͗͛̒͛̚͠ ̸̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̛̥͔̣̹̱̗͓̯̘̣̗̱͓̻̼̤̰͖̰̙͍͙̣̼̥̜̝͙̼͕͕̭̯̪̤͍̫̯̮̭̲̬͕̝̱̗͎̞̝̬̪̞̱̥̘̭̲͉̫͕̻͎͓̦͇̜̘̪̜̗̤̹̯̻͔̤̞̤̫̮͉̻͓̖̬̭̭̰͙̙͖̦̻͎͕̲̹͔͎͚̳͓̯͚̲̣͉͓̼̩̬̫̜̩͚͙͇͔̳̠̯̬̤̼͕̟̘̫̤̹̘̟̘̩̘̦̞̠̥̘̰͓͓̘̦͍͔̼̘̯̟͉̠̱͉͙̭͖̖̙͎̪̗̖̬̼̭̗̲͔͙̻̙͎̖̦̝͙̼̳̥͙̮̗̠̪̯͇͙̭̮̗̥͍̹̬̞̙̪̥̝͙͓̹̜̙̱̟̝̰̞̯̣͕͖͎̮̮͙͉̘͉͉̠͙̙̯͔̔̆̃͑̿̒̎́̉̈̄̌͌̐͑̈̅̈́̑̊̄̈̒͂͋̽̂̈͋́̌̈́́̑̀̑̅̉̇͑̽̆͆̈́̏̔̿̉͆̐̓̇͗͑͛́̉͒̿̽͗̀̀̑͛͛̀̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅp̸̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͔̫̟͍̳̖̠͕͎̼̤̭͓̩̰̲̟̟͓̙͉̻̮͕̘̜͉͇͈͚̳͉̗̮͚̥̯̠̤̫͍̲͇̫̖̼̙̠̤̲̲̯̥͕͈̜̝̮̹̼͍̤̞̫͎͚͚̻̞̼͇̰̪͕̪̟͔̲̘͎̫̣̗̤͍̞͙̟̺͍̻̮̹̮͓̘͙̣̭͍͉͍̤͖͎̜̘͓̤͎̰̬̻̗̳͉̰̝̱̫͈̖̹̻͍͙̞̼͇̮̭̟̹̥̱̘͕̭͚͕̩̯̱̘͖͉̞̲̱̯̲̣͎̲̞̞̞͇͖̭͈̻͖̹̰̬͎͎̝̘͎̙̱͉͇̤̼̪̖͕̝͍̞̦͖̳̖͉̪̜̰͔̩͙̱͇͉̬̩͇̼̞̰͚̹̹̩͓͖̆̅͋̿̈̋̿́̃̓̽̀͗͋̉̅̑̒̎͛̈́̌́̋͐̂̃̋͛̃͌̀̍̂̆̔̊́̊̓̈́͋͐́̈́́́̃̀̂̀̾͐̍̑̽̃̔̆̀̈̊́͑̑̀̓̓̑͒̄̂̄̏̾͌̽͆̾̏̿̋͂̐̽̃͆̍͑̊͋̈́̀̾̇̿̾̾̿̀̽̌̔́̅́́̅̀̄͑̐̎̈́̋̅̑̂̽̽̆̀̍͋̉̏̽̍̈̒̔̉̈̓̋͑̋̓̆̓̈̓͊̒̓͗̂͊̋͗͛͑̈́̅̀͐͆͗́̆͋̆̂̊̀̓̈͌͗͌͂̀̍͗͋̋̽͑͛̽͗̀͆͊̽̈͐̊̌̊͋͛̀̾̈́̊̈́̃̍̍̽̋̈͑̓̑̓̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̱̤̙̰̲̱͖̬͔̪̭̩̻̻̲̤̮̮̳̙̳̳̦͉̙̮̤̹̼͉͔̝͓͔̲̳̼͈̲͙̥̼̞͉͎̩̙̗̻̟̦̣̥̰̗̲̣̭͍̬̺̣̫̜͇̞̋̽̏̑̃́̐̒̓͂̌̏̓̄̍̈́́͒̎͛͗̓̀͗̑̈̿̾̒͐̌̈́̏̔̎̃̈͌̓̔͑̒̐̆̑̈́̓̇͛̌̍̄̍́̇̌͐̂̏̾̈͂̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅį̵̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̛̛̛͈͓̤̭̣͖̗̫̜̟͓̳͖͔̺̖͈͓̩̪̞̙͔̪͍̱͙̲͇͔͉͍͕̩̦͕̮̪̺̤̼̯̺̰͓̺̟̣̺̗̬͓̹͔͔͇̹͚̘͙̞̳̳̘̫͎͍͙̦̜̜̖̬̘̣͕͉͕͓̞̰̣͍̲͕̩̖̝̪̹̯̠̣̙̜͖̥͚̙̻͚̯̺͓͉̭̰͇̹͎̤̰̬͈̫͇͚̗̞̩̰̫̤͕̯͚̪̙͎̜͓̻̗͓̦̺̜̺̪̠̫̟͕͍͚͓̰̲͓̺̥̪͍͎͔̖͚̘̯̙̟͚̰̹͍̙͎̤͕̰̘̞͓͓̹͔͙̖̻͓͖̻͚̲͍̜̞̗̣̻̘̬̱̠̘̟̼̯̫̰̳̰̟̬̟͉͖̪͚͔̬͖̮͈̺̯͓͓͔̜̝̯̭̠̝͕̼̬̦̘̩̼̲̜͓̥̠͍̠̫͈͙͍͓͙̯̲̳͉̻͕̂̈́̿͊̏͒̌̓̆͒̋̓͋͂̋̾̈́̈́̎̃͗̋̂̌́̿͌̿̃̔̀͂̓̔͐̀̃̈́̅̀͋̈́̒̈̎̂̋́͌̓̇̈̃͐̒͛̈́͋͐͆͐̿̌̀̓͊̉͒͐͊̂̓̏͆̂͛̋̓̈̍̈́̅̑̆́̿̓͌͛͂́̒̄̂̀̿́̾̈́̿̆̋́̎͗̄̈́̊̀̆̔̈́̌̑̈́́͆́̒͒̉́̐̾̑̈́́̓̀̀̐̊͛̏̐̉̆̐́̍̄̋̅̽̅̋̋̒͂͑̾͑͐͊́͛̈͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̵̡̨̘̫͎͎͖̭̗̠̺͓͓͉͚̥̟̹̩͍̤̼̜̻͓̯̣̘̫͙͇̦̑̽̓̿͜͜͠t̴̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̫̤͓͎̮͈͈͚̯̼̪̪̩̭̞̝̖̣̘͎̥̖̬͓͍͎͕̟͇̹͓̜̭͙̺̪̼͔͚̭̟̻͇̻͕͇͙͚̝͚̗̖͖̲͕͙̙̗̲̹͉̩̪̖̖̮̻͙͙̹̠͔̘͇̘͙̩̲̺̮̱̖̠͊͒͒̆̓̆͐̌̽̄͐͆̅͌̄̉̂̓̈̾̎̈́͋̈́̊̃̄͌̑̾̐͋͗̏͆̀̾̔̇̎͛̾̐͆̍͒̎̋͋͂͗͌̂̅̾̿̆̑̈́̿͋͗̀̈́̄̓̍̓̓͑́̎͛̄̈́̾̔̐̋̈́͛́̂̋̅͌̔̍͑̀̅́̎̓͒͂͂̅̋̅̂̍̈́̍̅̉̑͋͋̉͌̌́̅̉͆̎̓̈́̊̌̓̈́̀͗̊̓̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅǐ̸̧̢̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̣̲̪̗͔͇͔̤͚̟̗̺̝͍͉̦̱̮̗͓̳͉͚̯̙̯̝̩̳̫̝̣̪͓̬̯͍̩͚̤̫͚̜͍̦̰̤͕͖̟̦̣̝̤̣̫͚̯͔̠̟̗̯͇̬̹̪̦̜̲̥̫̗̬͖̠̪̤̫̼̘͙̘̬̗͖̠͖̯̲̘̪̣̦̺̳̻̦̯̩̭͍̩̜̣̘͙̰̝͂̍́͐̃͛̅̀̂̀̇̇͐̈́̍̆̾̂̾͐̋̇͒̾͒̅̓̓̃̈̑̉̉̾̈̈́̈̎́̍͊́̊̈́͋͂̓̄́̐̔͋̂͛͛̃̊͒͒̆̈̌͊̐̈́͑̈́̑͂͋͊̍̎͋̈́̍̈́͒̈͒̄͐̽̾̃̉͌͛̍̽̽̏̓̑̂̏̍̽̃̅̀̉̇͋̒͒̀̓̓͊̓̂͂̊̏̒͑̓̉͋͊̀̀͐̆̉̄́̑͆̽͂̄̄̽́̎̃́̀̒̈́̿̍̈́̆̐̽͛́͋͌̎͆̽̆̿̓͐̾́̎̈́̓́̈́͌̇̄͂͒̅̂͊͗̈́̈̅̀̂͋͗͑̈̃̾̄̈́̀̔̈̿̈́̆̏̈̔̒͌̊̈́͆͛́͊̈̓͆̈̀̐̒̅̄͗̈̑͛͐̈́̔̾̌͗͛̂̂͌̓͑̾̀͒̂̅̔̽̇̂̆̑̂̓͑̐͌̈́͐̏̒̆̌̀̀̋̈́̍͛̌̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̷̡̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̥̥̱͇̙̠̭̣̤̼̦̤̮̟̩͕̦̤̝̳͙̤̫̹̲̣͎͕̼̪̗͈̰̰͙͖̝̗̱͔̖͎̯̳̦̯̯̝͉̞̫̠̤͚̳͖͕̭̖̯̜͎̠̳͙̜̰̰͉̩͚̜̠̦͖̼͕͖͓̘̱͚̥͚͉̬͔̙̟̞̼̩̺͕͈͔̲͙͇̤͙̖̺̱̲̻̬̪͉̪̹̤̙̻̺̯̣̤̻̻̘̬̼̪̞̞̜̞̗͉̺̥̼̩̲͉̺͕͕͔̻̹͖͙̻̖̖̙̭̪͔̘̝͎̩͈͚͉̝̗͈̟̭̖͓̤͇̫̘̬̝̻̫͍͎̠͕͇͔̟̰̳͉͇̹̻̺͙̟͕̪͍͍̥̯̬͍̺̙̯͎̫̻̗̦̖͕͕̝̥̫̱̙̲̮͖̮͓̯͖̯̖̞̩͍̹̣̰̬̮̦̪̮̫̩̰̫̝̞̠̯̥̗̱̪̖̜͚̰͔̣͉̟̼̮̼̆̓̊͑́͆͛̈̇̅͛̉͐̎͑̍́̓̎́͊̓͛̋̋̉͂̊͆̏̌̾̈́̽̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅģ̶̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̙͍̯̙͓̳̹̲͍͈̖̙̰͈̭̝͍̬̱̮̗͚̰̘͓̠͉̣̩̱̪̲͖̰̖̪̖̰̖̥͖͓̺̘̭̯͎̙̮͚̭̜͚̗̣̗̥̫͔̲͔̖̠̤̫̝̣͖̘̫̼̗̦̠̫̜̣̝̗̲̝̭̰͓͎͔̗͔̩̹̞̞̰̘̲̪̳̝͚̗͕̭̘͔̣͇̰̘̟̞̻̙͔̤̖̰̘̠̝͎̙̻̮̣̺͇̘̤͔͔̘͕̺̬̣̞͕̥̻͕̩͉̰͇̩͓̥̬̤̥̜̒̀̒̈́̄̎̀̔̉͐͗͌͐͂͐̈́̅͒̀͒̅̑͌̈́̃͊͑̓̂̽͌̍͌͗͋͗́̃̏͆̎̎̒̈́͂͛̆̂̋̿̓̆̂̐͑̃́̀̀̋̋̂͐̈́͂̉͌̉̅̐̎́̍͆͂́̐̃́̿̆̑̉͊́̀̽͂̐̅̏̋̇̾̾̎͒̂͒́̈́̊͊͐̒͋͛́̾̃̈́͊̂̄̈͗̿̌͛̈́̉̊͊̅̈́̉͑̈́̈́̌̿͆́̂̍̈͛̆͌̑̎̒̒̓̅́̑̌́͐͌̒͆̿̃̏̅͐̑̂̂̈́̿̀̎̀̂̒̓̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̪̱͚̘̭̳͍͎͈̹̞̤̞̈́͒̑̏̒̓̔̌̋̋̈́̈̔̀̂̒̂́͑̀͂̈́̓̀̊̊͂͂̌̅͋̓̎̇͑̊̾́̅̀̔͗͆̊̌̄͒́̽̏͌͊̉̃̒̑̅̐͗͐̈́̌͌̂̿̇̂̌̐͂̀͊͑̉̈̂̈́̋̋̀̈́̅͊͑̀̓̈́̃͑̏͑̅̂̇̅̎̈́̊̈̈́́̅̏̊͌̔͂̉͒̄̈̄̋͐́̈́̄̍̔͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ą̵̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̧͍͔̺̣̘̪̮̫͎̭̝͔̭̤̠̰̯̤̘̙̘̥̯̤͙̫͉̗͓̻̯̖͍̺̠̹̬̯̠̟̙̙̣̜̰͍̬͓͙͕̘͉̩̙̜̟̠̝͙̫̣̰̱̤̙̥͚̲̣͇̣͉̝̼̱̘̘̗͚͍̥̠̤͓͈̳̲͓̹̦̭̞̘̫͍͔̳̭̝͙̣̜̬̲͖̙͙̩̺̜͉̥͈̗̞̤͇̙̲̭͓̦͙͚͍̥̪̞̟́͗́̔̌͛͊̅̈́̔̄͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̴̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̥̼͕͔̪̦͓̩̰̪̗̫̮̮͙̞͎̯̣̫͓̞͍͓͈̻͉̭̰̬͖͕̘̪̝̹̮̣͇͚̙͎͚̖̬͙̻͕͇͈̣̺̣̟̝̹̱̮̮̟̖̘̙̞̼͙͇͙̟͍͉̰̹̟̝͇̪̲̪͕̳̳̩̦̫̩͕̤̻̭̺̼͕̪̬͕̦̺͍̻̯͓̼̙̻̺̮̗̝̲̩͈͓̣̳̮̺̠̠̫͉̩͕̺̰̲̠̠̺̯͓̩̱͙̣̪̲̱̖̠̞̠̼̫̞̫̖̥̰̼͕͍͍̝̜̟͉̹̰̟̤̫̼̺͈̜̲͉̣̙̰͓͔̤̟̹͎̺͕̘̩̮̰̮̱̙͈̺̥͉͓̝̺̮̭̖͙͔̻̼̦͖͉̯͚̥͙̮͇̱̞̺̞̳͕̞̠̰̹̫̞͈̻̪̂̏̓́̔͑̊͆͒̓̈́̎͋̉̅̓͑̌̂̄͐̃̊́̓̑̉̉̾̏̈́̎̍́̃̈́̿̏̋͂͛̓̋̅͆̌̀̄͑͐̃͛̀͑̈̂͛̈́͛̏̊̒̍͗̽́͛̓̈̇̓̊̍̌͗̊̄͑̔̇̀̀͆̅́̒̒͒̀͗͒͛͌̈́͒̀̒̀̉̋͒̐̅̑̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̹͕̹̦̜̜̲̤͈͎̘͍̱̺̰̩̗̜͖̜̪̦̺͖̙͍̜̣͖̝̯̦͈͎͚̭̠̻̳͇̝̳̹̱̣̫̗̗̥̤̰͕̖͇͉̫̪̳͙̮̭̟͍͔̫̣͙̩̣̖̣͓̠͇̰͇͔̫̩͙̹͖̳͔͖̙͖̝̬̝̜͍͔̟͎͍̠̜̟̱̩͔̼̪͉̯͓̥̙͎̳̬̩̠̻͕̞̠̯̣̰̰͓̝̥͉͓̳̥̦͙͇̯̯̫̙̹̹͓͍̹̺̠͍͇̱̮̖͙̘͎̠̠̟̟̪̲̙̲̠̹̭̞͈̣̣͕̠̱̰̞̱̠̩͉̖̻̙̞̠̻̭̮̱̩̘̲̯̫͇͔̯̱̝͖͎͔̪͎̮͖̹͚̯͍͍̗̬̰̘͖̤̦̗̪̖̯̯̤̮͖̲̮̰̦̪̻̫͍̲̘͎̳͔̪̞͉͓͈̫͎̝̣͙̏͊͋̈́̏͊̾͐̋́̽́̽̅̓̓́͋͆̓̃͌̓̒̿̾̂͆̌̅̈́̀̿̓͐̈́́̃̋̔͌̋̽̈́́̆̈̈̏͌̈̀̿͂͌͑͒̾̔̅͆͑̓̋̀͛͆̆̑͒͆̑̑̐͌̆̂̈̓̽̊̀̋̓̓̃͌̓̆͐̽̈͐̑̑̆̾̈̆͐͒̈̀͆́̋̐̓̅̆̈́̌̾́͂̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̢̧̢̢̢̨̧̹͎̖͙̩̱̗͎͖̭̖̲̳͓̼͉͖͍̩͕̲͓̳̳͖͇̤̖͍͎̦̩̘͙͚͎̞͍͕̠͌͐̋̎̽̑̔̏̾͗͗̓͒̔̒̍͜͜͝͝͠y̴̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̥̼̜̯̹̺͖̘͍͓̘͎̩̩͚̟̘͖̠̜͇͍̖͙̮͚̫̺̼̠̦͉̻̹̯͚̩̬͔̜͈̻̤̠͚̺̹̥͚̼͈̼̞̫͔̤͇͙̤̙͓̥̤̰̖̹͉̘̺̝̺̰͇͕̠̯̘̗͓̘̥̗̥̦͖̞̹̜̺̱͙͍̮̬̗͕̗̯̻̯̲̼̤͈̰̻͙̯̰̻̩̩̜̭̪̲̩̞̘͙̣̜̯̘̣̝͎͕̟̬͖̩̎̅̽̊̓͋͑͒̉̔̓̓͒̓͑͊̋̾̾̇̽̽͆̉͐̓̿͆̅̽̊̃̾̿̈́̂́̆̈̀̍̽̑̈̆͑́́̐͂͌̏̈́̉̿̈́̑̅̌̓̐͒̈́̏̐̀͑͒͌̾̊͆̎̿̂́̊̿͑͒̾̒̀̌̽͊͛̈́͋̊̓̀́̓́̔͌̎̉̀͋̑̏͌̈̑͐͆̓̂̇̿̉̽̈́̒̈́̓̎̽̊͐̄̂̃̋͗̒͐͊̋̑̍̎͂̄̋̿̉̂̅̒̅̎͂͒̀̆̓̿̆͒̃̄̎̒̐̋͆̓̓̌̏͗̓́̈́̓̐̓̓̈́͌̊̅̄͑͒̀͋͊̉̌̆̀͂͆͑̈͊̀̇̆̀̐̀̿̃̏̒͛̈́͗̏̅̊̌̾̓̈́́̌͑́̀͂̒͂̾̾̈́͗́̉̂͑͂̐̈̌̿̈́̔͆͂̍͑̅͒̃̽̂̈́̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̣̥̳̖͖̣͖̰͔͔̘͎͓̼͇̯̠͔̞͖̞̥̪̦̣̞̟͍̬̮̥̘͉͚̜̰̼̞̮̯̮͚̣͇͎̳͓͉̱͎̥͈͙͇̥̗̝̜͚̫̻̘̺͕̪͚͉̫͍͎̟̳̼̣̞̹̹̜͓͓̫̥͎͈͉̥̙͇̖͉̣̠͍͉̝͚͚͔̹̰͚̦̖̻͓̙̺̜͔͈͕͖̭̳̹̖̞̟̮̼͓͈͓͙̜͙̹̖͖̤̘̗̪̗̼̫͕̝̠̗̘̲̯̻̞̹̦͙̤̠͍͙͚̭͎̭̜͖͈̞͉̼͈͉̦̳̼̖̮̘͉͈͍͉̤̼̦͕̫̼̯̜͈̥͈͔͚͉̩̖̖͕͓̫͖̻͕͉͍͎̠̆̄̎̋̍̍̈́̒̈́̎̏̓̉̓̑̾̎͂̇̏̃̈͗̈́̇̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅc̶̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̛̤̫̫̲͎̱͖̠͍̗͍̫̦͈͖̠͚̰̘̦͈͚̦̟͓̫̬̙̣̩͉̣̖͕̟̦̮̱̺͇̥̱̖͔̼̼̗̭͍̲̬͎̩̣̣͍̭̯͇̤̩̘͎̖̪̤̬̩̣̣̟̪̮͔̩̹̹̳̪̳͕̦̺̮̹̼̫͙̖͔̺͕̬͚͙̻̝̥͎̪͈̯̠̻̟̭͖͉̭͔̘͕̜͓̘̳̫̝͉͔̗̮̱̤̳͇͓̮̦̣͍̰̳͎̠̯̳̺̙̱̣͓̭̻̙̲̭̣̼̥̘͈͈͈̼̭͕̥̜̳͎̖̻̱̤̠̮̦̤͔͎͚͉̻̝̹͕̰͈̭̙̤͈͓̦͍͔̪̰͎̙̗͇̲̘͙̥̘͎̹̪̯̪̹͓̪͉̈́́̀̈̓́͌͌̅͋̇̅͛̓̔̂̓͑̃͂͆̍̐͒̋̇̅̽̉̐̇̌̍̅̈̔͆̊̐̓̀̓̈́̏̇̀̊̈́̓̐̀̒̇̑̅̐̀͐͆̊̈́̅́̔͋͆́̇̎̿́̐͆̓̓̎̅̈́͗́̉͆͊͂̃̂͋͗͆͊͋̇̿̈́͂̓̂̎̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅo̸̧̡̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̧̡̨͚̞̣͔̤͈̗̳̖̦̯̤̙̰̩͓̝̺̼̳̭͍̘̞̪̯̝͔͕̼͉͚͕̹̱̠͉͉͙̺̞͇̖̱̹͙͈͚̫̩̮̫̩̠̠̫̤̬͕̖̪͖̥̞͚̮̺̫̳̳̬͎͓̤͇̬̮̖̪̘͉̳͎͚͈̗̥̬̱̫̫̥͓̠̳̖̱̗͚̘̞̼̗̲̫͕̟̗̠͍̝̘̣͓̜̹̜̗̳͙̬̙̭̠̝͇͙̲̣̱̟͖̭̫͍̜̲̹̖̫̤̙̰͓̗̲̠͙͍̯͔̫̝̜͎͕̩̻͈̰͙̦̘̘̳͎̦̝̻̳̬͉̫͓͇̱͎̗̱̣̞̗̺̝̤̠̻̖̻̼͔̙͔̞̤̻͕͓̗̱̭̦̙͇͉̳͚͈̣̭̟̩̠̠͙̞͚̬̠͂͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̛̛̛͎̲̤̬͍̫̲̹̗͉̠̼̺̟̩̖̳̯̩͎̹̤̜̳͉̙͖̼̹͎̹̝͔̘͙̗̻͇̙͍͔̜̘̞̗̞̠͊̎̏̓̉̈́̍̒̌͐̀̈̎̒̑́̍̽̄͊̈́̔̈́͒͌̌͂̒͗́̆͆͊͒̎̂̔̈̓͑͋̾̾̋̔́̓̌̋̅́̈́̊̽̿̏͗̓̇͋̓̏̀̈́͗́͊͋̈̽͊̋͗̽̇̂́͂͆̓̈̊̀̍͐̓̀̈́̑̍̍̀̄̃̅͐̃̋̋̀͗͌̽̎̔̍̆͗̈́̌̈́̒͆̋̔̈́͊͐̓̓̌̔̀̒͂̌͊̓͑̅̐́͛̌̅̑͛̈́̽̇̅̃̄̑͛̍̐̇̂́̿̂̉̅̌̄̌͐̑̅̀͆̋͆̍͑̎͐̄̒̒̓͑͛̓̋͋̒̓͊̆͒̇͗̀̓̀̑̅͑̔͑̓͛̾̓̆̍͆͐͊͋́̾̾͋̒̅̓̉̈́̂̈́́͑̓̃̀͐͐̈́̒̀͑̀̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅţ̵̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̪̼̩̻͍͍͇͉̮͕͚̱͎̳̙͔̫͍̟̪͇͕̺̪̬͈͚̤͕̼͚͉̬͖̳̹̞͎̗̱̠̪͖̝̮̥͇̥̬̣̩̬̺̘̖͓̘̜̮͔̘̹̝̩̥͎̘̝͍͍̻̤͉̞̫͍̬͇̺̝̰̯̘͕̱͙̤͚͔͍͖̤̙̳̻̙̭̦̳̞̮̯̮̫̮̤̺̰͙̣͚̹͙̤̲̮̪͙̩̠͔͍͉̰̖̯͈͔̯̥̼̣̤̼̼̼͙̣̭͈͉̲̘͙̩̖̦̻͔̹͕̩̱̞̫͇̺̳̙͎͓͈̥̭̹͖͎̱̯̭̳͓̞͈͍̻̲̞̗̲̣̗̩̘̭̘̻͈͍̺̻̞͍̞̰̦̯̗̩͚͇̬̠̬͈͙̱͔͍̬͚̟̯͖͎̠͚̤͕̖͖͈͈̥͍͉̭̘̥̤̗͛̅̓̀̓͛́̃͌̃͐͆͑̓̋́͑͂̓̋͐͒͐̔͋̈̄̇̆͂̍͆̀͐͆̈́̎͛̔̈́̌̅́͆̑̅́̋͛̈́͋̋͂̇̍̀̊̍̓̍̓̅͒̓̃͛̇̎͊̔̈̾̉̆̈́̂͗̆̓̾͌̄͐̏̓̈̃̃͋̌̿̄͂̍̋̏̄̍̀̎̐̂̈́̔̈́̇̿͂̇͑̎͑͛͗̎̒͂͋͆̏̀̏̎̄̎̒͋̃̀͂̌̓͆͌̄̾̒̂̈́͗̈́̏̔̊͛̍͐́͊̈́̍̈́̿́̓̊̎͋͒̓̄̂̌̌͊̍͌̈́̀̉̅̋͆͑̈͋̋̅̋̓͆̽̈̈̈́͂͆̾͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̡̨̡̡̢̧̛̞͔̺͔͍̭̫̥͓̥̭͓̰̖̗̲̟͔̙̹͓͕̟͉̥͙̣͇͖̠̞̠̱̯̫̜̙̰̮͚̤̜̳̯̘͙̞̬̲̑̾͋̔̒̽͑̏́̆̈́̑̃͊͗̋̓̽͗̌͐̔́͊̃̉̂̇́̈́́̈́̀́͐̃̒͒̌̇̀̌͑͐̂͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̡̢̣̬̩̻͕͚͍̪͙̳̯͔͕̟͚͎̣̹͚̰̗̰̭̯̮̮̳̻͙̯͎̦͇̝̩̜̮͓͖̙̟̩̟̼̮͚̫̭͍̩͕̮̩̤͙̞̩͙̦̖̼̘͔͎̬͍̯̰̲͍͈͍̜̖̼̜̟̯̱̙̦͖̤͚͓̫͚͖̩̠̳̩̖̺͓̹͉̲͖͚̥͖͇̞̬̰͓̹̲̮̻̳̳̯̲̗͕̰͉͔̭̻̼͓̥͎͙̹̭̗̖̦̬̻̲̫̘̺͉̞̲̰͕̜̯̦̻̝̞̳̰̭͈̤̬͔͉͔̺̳̲̲̼͇̬͎̺̰̞̗͎͚͍͕̦̭̖͙̦̹͕̺̜͔̥͖̫͎̟̻̠̼͔̯̗͓̩̝̜̠͇̻͙̤̪̰̠̯͍̩͎̮̰͓̬͎̗͙̱͓̺̼̻̩̤̗͔͇̝̳̪̜̫͑̈́̾̾̅̈́͑͒̀̄́̓́͛̂͗̊͂͛̾̈͌͒̈́̔͗̐̎͑̌̐̓̌̀̂̓̊̄̎̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̢̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̹͖̦̹̘̲͖͙͓̮͚̬̱͍͎̮̰͓̘͎̬̮̬̭̩̩͔̱̰̭̙̼̞̞̹̪̲͉̬͍̦̼͉̫̪̖͖͖̪̩͓̻̘͎͙̻̙̭͉̦̤̦̱̠̠̘̻͚̠̟̼̻̙̗̦͔̙͇̞̜̹̞͕̱̻̠̺͕͖̭̺̘͉̙̩͕̝͔̥̰͕̺̯̯̰̥͉̼̩̗̲̲͙͕̯̙̦̪͎̲̦̝̫̥̪̹̣̹̼͖̖̲̥̹̻͚̥̦̝͙̦̟͉̙͕͈͙̘̼̲͓̗͕̲̤͖̜̣̳͓͖͉̘̬͉̺̙̼̩͚͚̫̣̹̘̘̯̜͎̠̞̤̖̰̟̥̘͖͎͎̝̹̳͖̜͎̖̺̼͓̰͙͚̩̠̳͓͙̖͍̤͙̻̣̖̻̲̙̝͓̠̘̬̳͚̮̼̯̟̩̖̝̪͋̈́̊̅̃̈́̓̍͒͛͂̊͐͐͆̈̈̐̿̂̿̑̓̎́̔̀̈̇̆̅̇̒͊̆͊̾͋͑̈́͋̓́̇͐̿̈́̒́̽̏̽̂͐̈́͋̂̂̅̀͊͌̏̑͆͒̓̒̓͆͐̈́̇͛̽̽͂͌̊͌͛̓̔̈̓̊̈́̐̊̒̐̀̉͗̐͆̓́̿̈́́͋̌͒̒̓̿̓̎̿͊̌͑̈́̏̉̈́̔͒̽̉̾͗̎͆͑̈̔͒̉̓̌͒̀̔̈́͐͆́͂̒̎̑̐͂̍͗̽̍̓̑̋̒̃̈́͐̓̈́̓̽̆̓̍͛͗͋̋͆͗͒̉̉̐̔̍̒͊̿̈́̍̀͒̀̇̑̇̐̏̈͛̋̈́̍͒͗́̐̓̈́̈́͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅỶ̵̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̻̰̖͙̗̲̺͚͇͔̬͓͎̘̹͕̩̘͍̙̬̲͍̲̠̺͍̘͔̣̹̹̳͉̫̜͉͖̰̥͎̯̞̱͍̣̙̰̩̗̙̻̯͓͙̜͙̥͈͙̙̮͓̪͕̱͔͍̹̭̪͈̟̖̖͙̤͈̲̱̦̭̩̦̫̲̗̯͓͎͎̞̱̯͔̥̗̠̜̼̼̗̩͎̘͖̠̝̗̖̘̝̭̝͔͓̭̞̗̯̰͕̯̙̦̘̥͕͈͔̳̳͔̠̱̣̦̼̝̗̹̫͔͍̳̱̬̝̺̮̪̟͚̮̜̜̙̗̤͓̦͖̞̝̮̻͉͚̙̩̪̙̮̻̰̖̼̙̜͉̜̻͓̠̥̺̪̣̖͖̲͕̣͒͒̈̈̄̑̀̈́̽̀͌́̄̆̓͋̍̂̈̆̾̈͗̐̀̿͋̓̓̀̀͒̓̈͒̓̒̈́̄͒̃̍̅͗́́͐͗̔͗̍̓͛͆̏̃̈́̅͋̎̂͛̋̿̍́͌̏̏̆̽̈́͋̾̾̉̿̿̈́͗̍̊́̀̎̓̇̉͒̾͆̈́̍̂̊̓̉͐́͂͋̏̅͐͂̌͌͂̈́̽̽̌̑̀̒̇̐̑̈́̓͛̈́͆̀̃̔̐̀́̾͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̵̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̬͇̭͖̝̜̱̬̼͎̦͖̮̺̩̱͖͉̮̫̻̫̮̝̠̗̼̘̲͈̲͕̭̯̜̲̰̫͙̮͙̝̼̰͓̠͚̞̝̳̗̻̮̰͖͓͔̳̫̩͔͎̱̮̩̮̯̠͖̥̺̩̼̳̼̲͚͇̜͓͚̰̘͓̦̻̳͖̻̰̱̳̝̣̦̤̫̭̲̰͈̰̞̥͙̞̟̞̻̖̬͔̯̲̻̯̞̺͇̱̫̖̥͓̘̗͓̜͎̹̩̘̠͓͕̘̤͚̦̘̻̖̹̦̺̩͓̙͖̯̰̭̫̞̦͎̭̟͕̰͚̯̻͙̺̼̪̼̥͉̲̱̝̮̝͕̻̹̼̫̖̜̭̱̤̟̬͉͖̼̖͇̺͍̯̦̝͉̳̤͖̗̠͈͓͍̀̽̆̅̾͐̔͗͆̅̄͑̉͑̓͂͂͌̌̌̇͑̽̊̑̽͛̈́̿͐̉̋̈́̓̏̉͊̂̋̓̂̓̉̓̎̿̆͛̒̾̈́͑̄́̐̑̔͑̈́͂̊͋̉̋̽̿̍̍̓̓̈́̀͛̑̌͛̇͛͌́͂́̉́̑̋̐̄̓̽̂̈́̿͂́̎̈́̌͆̔̋̂̋̌͛̽̾̈́͆̔̌̓̊̀̿̽̂̏̇͛́́̈́̀̈͑͐̿̒̂̎̀́̌̈́̄̈́̈́͐̀̈́̎͊͋͒͌̄̈͗͐̅̀̑́̆̀̂̉͆̆̒͆̿̓̅̈́̍̈́͂̌̐̒̉̒͂̐͊̉̈́́̿̈́͊̔̂̈̑̈́̓̍̀͌̄̀̐̔͒̀͒̍͂̀͆̾́͆̽̆͗̌̄͂̅̽́̾͆́͐̐̈̃͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̴̧̡̧̛̱͔̰͚̫̹̗̙͎̩̥͙̭̳̺̬̝͕̤̝͚͍͔̱̜̘͈̺̞͓̭͕͕̬̟̮͋̉̑̓̾͐͐́͌̈́̏͆̓̒̍̍̌̓̊̏̃͌̿̽̽̄̈̇̉͆̆̉͐͌̔͛̊̒͒͂̓̔͗͆̋̀̀͑̈́̉͋̆̀̀̈̅́̀̎͐̂̀͆̃͋̒͒̄̀͆̍̈͛̓͐̽̈̀̈́̓͗̈́̀̎̃͆̌̂̒̌̌̍̓͛̀̒̍̈́͂̍̅̾̎̔̃͗̍͛͌́͂͋̔̀̀̽̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠ ̵̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̼͓̪̙̤͚͎̹͙̫̫̖͓͕̠̱̘͈͕̹͍̞̟̠̯̝̥̠̺̭͇̳̪͙̥͉̮̩̳͙̱͙̥̝͔̟̬̮̱̯̙̝̼̺͖̠̳̳̰̫͓̙̻̲̘̯̖̱͈̭̻̫̟̯̲̯̹͖̬̟̗̺̣̩̫̹͔̲̳͇͔̝͉̫̹̘̮̠̬́̎͊͒̊̓̊͋̈́̉̑̄̂͒̃͒̄̈̓́̍̈́͐̇̈́̾̀͛͑͑͛̊̎̈́̓̒̔͑̌̓͒͌̎̍͆̈̈́͒̓̾͒̓̆̏͆̅̀̈́̀̊͋̈́̎͋̍̐́͑̑͑͋̇͒̏̾̄̀̏̃͐̋͒̇͆͗̾̽̒̏͆̐̃̀͌͋̎̓̀̈́̽̉̔̀̓̒́̀̄̔̄̋͂̑͛̀̀̊̀̄͆̐͒̃͒̈́́̅͐̒̓̈̿̐̓͑̅̋̅̄̍̄̊̾͐̅̍̓̈́̎̇̀̊͛͒̎̽̓̈́́͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅw̵̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̟̥̩̦͈̭̬̺̹͍̼͈̹̱̪͓̠̣̫̼̥͔͍̟͍͍͇̜̩̣̙͎͕͔̥̹͎̮̼̩͕̬͈̰̙̺̺͓̲͓̣̥̼̖̙͈̹̦͖̣̞̝͕͈̭̠̳̗̟̯̲̘̹̠͉͓̜̥͓̣̭̣̣̹̟̥̗͙͇̰̯̬̹̼̳̭͖͙͇̔̓̍̄̋̋̉̈́͑͋́͑́͛̐̄̅͗̿̇̃̈́̈́̐͒͆͊̊͂̊̐̀͛̓̈́̐͂̈́͊̎̃̅͆̊̎̈́̀́̽̑̒̐́̔̈͌̈́͗͗͊͂̂͂̇͋̀͗͊̎͐̐͐̈̀̈́̿̉́͌̆̓̓́͑͋̃̈̾͂̈́̈́̾̈́̃̇̆̋̂̊̈́̉͆̊̽̿͗̀͑̏̀̎́͗̔͆͊̈̔͐̊͆̄̾͂͑͒̈́̓͗̿͊̃̌͊̄̊̒̎̇͗̋̈̔́̎̈͗̒̽̇̇̓̀̃̐̈́́̔̓̃̂͊͆̈́̄̈͊̌̄̐̇͋̍͒̎̐̿͋̈̿̑̃̀́̆̅̈̾̈͛́̎͂̅̐͐̏̂̓̈́͗̃̉̔̽͋͊̄́̏͆̌̎͆̾̋͗̄̀́̃̀̏̌̌̊̋̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅr̴̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͍̟̼͎̘͙̮͇̭̮̰̗͔̘͓̗̜̻͖̝̘͈̗̭̻̥̳̖̼͓̪̙̹͔͎͖͖̫̟̥̟̞̹̯̖̹̗̩̩̲̜̫̦̬̳̫͙̘̲͎̬͕͇͎̙̻̞̰̲̻̺̖͓͈̯̠̯͈̺̯̙͚͈̱͚̜͎̱̫̟͚̞̬̜̮̯͓̲͙̳̦̦͖̗̻̖̱͇̼̪̟̮̦̱͔͙̳̳̥̥͇̥̘̩͕͓͈͊͂͑̈́̂̅͆̔̐̈̀́̈̌̎́̑̆́͆͐̈̔͂́̉̆́̄͊͌̃͗̀̋͂͒͊̂͒̋̾͑̀̀̿̀̂̽̀̄̊̉͒̔̏̀̈́̎̇̀̿͒̐̔̉̄̏̓̐́̑̽̏̉̆͋͋͂́̀̍̅̈́͂̓̂̍̈́̈́̽̇̎̊̒̑̈́̾̀́̽́̂̇̄́͌̈́̄̓͑̋̑̓͋̒̉̓̋̽̀͂̀̌̐̈͋͐͌͒͌͑̆̈́͛̈́̏̾̏͒̒̌́͗̽̌͗̐̄̈͗̿̈̌͐̋̓͐̿͒̓̓̔͌̆̓̈́̈́̓̀́͑̿̒̏̅̔̎́̎̄͂̈́̽̓̑́̆̈́̍̏͛̏͛̂̐̊̑̌͛̽̃̏́̏̓̅̀͋̓̒̅̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅở̸̧̨̢̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̼͙̳̼͚̲̜̖̣̭̥̰̥̮̯͈͕̩̠͈̘̱̯͇͉͔̭̥̬̣̮͍̝̫̺͙̘͕̞͈̮̻̜͙͔̣͎̖̯̙̼͈͈̤͇̫̦̼̪͔̰̰̼̹̭̪̰̦̝̭̮̭̤͔͇̺̲̤̥̤̲̮͚̺̠̞̰͓̖̘̯̤̪̺̱̝̭͚̪̪̗̲͚̦̲̤̯͈̺̱̤̲͔̠̲̣̰̲̫͖̟̯͈̼̤͎̩̗̙͎̙̟͑̄̄̄̋̈́̅̎͐̇̓́̀̋͆̎̀̈́̎͒͋͌̔̑̍̀̓͛̈̀̈́͑̉̽͋̇̈̑̍̐̀́̀͑̀̅̄͌͌̑̏̋̔͋̾̀̿́̅̅̽̍̈̿̉̑̆͑̓̅̽͛̇͗͌̑̈́̐̀͂͆͂̔͛̾̋̾̅̍͒͊̉̀̌̅͒̑̿̾͌͗́͐̇̾͌͊̃̃͐̅͒̏̍́̎̋͆̀͌͛̆̿̊̈́̔̾́̃̍̎̿͊̓̒͒͌̊̃̌͛́̏̅͌͊͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̥͖̠̪̦̝͍̻͍̙͙̥̳̮̤̘̪̳̮͇͙̠͙̠͔̮̦̹̜̬̰̲̠̜͚̟̯͇̦̦̺̲̺͇̱̭̻̮̫̘͚̣̙̗̬̻̺͍͇̻͓̠͙̥̞̣͇̠͈̖̰̪̩̰͇̞̦̟̦̞͉̲̬̥͖̮̰͚̼̹̳͖̩͙̟̺͎̲͇̫̮͚̥̬̟̺̬̳̝͎̙̯̞͇̗͙̻͉̖̬̘̘̜̫͖̹̱͚͖͉͎̼̪͔͖̦̠̜͙̩̻̦̺̺̜̯̫͈͇͓̜̬̟̱̹͖̰̟͖̟͕̠̤͔͕̤̙͈̪̲̮̜̬̩͍͚̞͖̠̗͇̲̮̞͇͚̖͍̳̙͇̱̳̥̬͉̳̬͍͇̩̟̟͈̹̠̳͍̜̮͇̦̗̪̽̊̑̆̌͒͊͌̒̀̀̀̋̍̅̑̋̑̋̓͊̃̎̓́̿́͆̃́̉̂͒̎̽̊̒̿̂̎̈́͗̓͒̋̃́̂̐͂̊̈́͂̄͐̽̇̊͊̃̍̌̊̈́̅̔̎̋̐̈́̿́͂͛̄̽́̔̀͂̿̈́͊̑̃̒̏̈́̒͛͂̓͑̓̄̑̀͗̒͋̄͗̂̾̌́̒̌̓̇͊̉̿̀̀̋̎̾͋̒́̆͂̔͑͒͆̿̎̊̀̏͌̾̏̋̆̈́͊̈́͆̓͂́͊̐̾̋̐̿̀̈́̂̽̊̉̈́̍̐̓͊͐́̾̆͒͑̀̐̇͗̆̉͆̇̋̄̀̾̓̀̀̏̄̽͛̇͆̒̏͆̒̐̈́͋̓͋̽̋̏̏̎̀̌̿̇̓̇̽͗͊̈́̓̀̓͑̋͒̾̄͆̓͛͐̄͋̽̏̅̈̽̿̑̊̒̓̐̅̃̐̈͆́̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̝̳͓̖͇̼̭̗̪̱͓̫̯̮͉̫̳̺͉̠̹͚͙̲̤͓͖̟̜̰̹͖͖̟̠̘̩͕͈͎͙͉̙̩̭͔̳̞̞͙͈̣͔̙̻̮̻̥̟̞̰̜̺̪̪̰̝͔̪̖̫̜̗̦̩̝̱̳͔̦͉̦͍̖͇̬̻̘̺̮̪̭̭̤̰̣̹͉̭̼̫͖͖͇̠̩̰͎̺̭͎̖̮̦̜̩͙̘͎̤͔̰̹̖̜̰̥̯̞̮̳̞̞̙̪͉̞̳̻͈̗͍͓͍̜͕͍͚͎͈̺̜̭̦̯̳̞͈̬͎̠̯͎̥̺͍̟̭̭̜͔̗̱̥̖̫̺̜̗̠͖̼̞̼̣̰͍͉̗̣͙̳͎̻͇̣̟̦̣̘͍̭̖͈͙͕͚͖̳͉̖͚̻̼̳͖̪̖͙̘̬̣̤̫͕̥̯͖̩̰̤̲͍͚̖̗̘͔͈̣̱̖́̊͆͑͊̈̓́̋̂͛́̓̈́͑̎̒̿͛̍̍̈́̿̑͆͆̾̈͐́̾͋̐̒̄̏̉͋͌̈́̇̌̍́̐̇͂̈́͆̈̈̐͐̏͊͆̆̎̌͆̆̋͋̀͌̌̒͌̀̽̈́̓̈̂̿͑̆̀̇̆͌̎̅̄́̊̈́̾͊̔̓̂͗̾͐̿̊̈́͂͛̓̀͋̒̀͂́̉̈́́́̀̌̂͊͛́̊̈́͛̓͂͌̃͆͐̓̍̐̏́̿̿͗́̊̐̏̇͂̽̎͌͆̽͌̆̅̏̌͌̆̈̈́̇͌̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̰̜̠̺̪̼͇̟͉̥͙̣̪̥̟̭̞͈͓̲̟̗̞͚̭͚̠͓̹̲̦̝̞̜̹͚̥̮͈̼͈͚̬̠̲̭̹̝̲͉͈͇͇̟̦̳̘̖̮̲͖͔̩͕̖̞̝̟̤͓̼̩͕̬̦̙͙͓̞̩̩̜͓̻̜̬̦̼̙̫̩̯͔͚̞̥̞͇̞̱̰̝̻͕̗͈͚͚͔̺̘̘̰͙͍̪̲̣̣̳̻̪̣̘͎͓͎̘͉̟̩̳͓͉̪̭̫͈͈̝͓͎̥͕̤͙̹̬̖̪͎͚̯̞̮͈͔̖͎̤̞̠͕̫̖͔̱̟̬͍̠̤͔̘̦̗̖̭̱̤͉̜͍̺͇̙̗̣̦̖̹̣̯̯̳͈̞͔̜̠͇̥̪̦͚̮̙̣̬̙̝̱̪͕̭̣̘̦̳͇̗̼̝̜͖͉̠̜̠̘̭̮̳̟̦͚̺̻͙̗͈͚̬̞͇̗͚̟̪̱̹̱̻͕͋̎͐̿̀̎̓͋̉̿̏̓͛̓͛́̅̆̌̆̓́̐̈́͊̇̔̂̅̂̀̾̽͐́̆̒̄̀̓̊͐̀̽̋͊̒̅͂͛̃̈́̍̊̇͗̿̒͑̃̐̈́̂̈́̏͋̅͋̅͌́̽̋͌͆̈́͛͗̎̓̌̀́̅͐̒̆̑͆͒͊̈́́̆̊͗̽͂͗̉̏́͐͌͋̃͐̀́͑͂̆̐͌͂̉͗̅̽̽̓̒̌͆̌̽̓̍̀̾̅̑̽͐͊̋̈́͒͊̔̈͋̍̈́̈́̑̐̀̾́̾̑͊͋̓̐̃̾͑͋̽̑̀̓̽̀̈͆͗́̋̂̀̈́́͌̈́̈̾̄̂͛̋̽͗͆͌̆̽̀̊͐́̂̅̏̀͋̇̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̛̩̲̖͙͖̩̫̖̻̲̝͓̱̟̺͚̖͔̻̼̘͖̠̦̝̙̳͇̝̱̬͍͇̲̟̯̦̣͖͎͇̞̘͈̥̣̠̮̳̮̙̲͈̻̪͎͚̻̦͈̠͍̩̗̰̟͚̳̼̻̘̻͖̮͍͚̘̫̰͓̦̞͎̤̱͔̩͚̰̝̜͉̺̩̹͇͙̦̩̼̯͙͇̣̮͓̮̜̞̜̙̺̝̳̝̭͙̦̼̜͚̼̭͍̘͚͙̫͉͇͌̾̾̍͊̆̆͑͑͐͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅḣ̸̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̹̠͍̦͖̟̮̯̤̻̝̗͇͎̤̖̝̗͈͍̪͍͖̺̠̬̬̣̘̯͉͖̝̠̲̱͉̝̘̫̺̗̞̯̲̣̹͙͉͚̬̣̠̘̗̩̜̬̻̖̖̩̻̺͚̹̮͈̞̲͔̥̭̦̤̜̦̣̠̯̫̜̲̹̝̣̤̙͈̣̳͎̲̣̦͔̮̻͈̲̩͍͖͈̬͖̳̝̳̙̤̬̙͓̥͖̣̫̮̰̝̝͇͕̦̅̎̽͒̉̊͌̂͗̃͆͊̉́̎͂̅͗͛̃̆͗͊̔͌̈́̈̓́̓͒͋̔̾́̇̏̉̈́͊̀̈͋̔͂̍̓̎̀͋̿́̈́͊́̌̊̈́̐̃͂̀͑͒̓͌̎͒̈̉̽͋͛̅̀̿́̇́͆͋̌̀̍͛̏͗͐̓̔͑͊̀͗͌̌̽̇͋͗͗͊̄̅̀̒͂̾̂̒̅̂͑̋͆͂̿͂͊͆͂̿͐̐͗̿͛́̃̐̈́̎͑̆̍̈́̊̋̆̓̈́͗̇̂̓̌͛̈̑͌̀̀̎̉͌̅̇̇́̾̏̆̑͑̇̽͗̌̿̆͛̈́̿̋̈́̅̍̒̾̒̏͊̈́̓͂̂͆̄̒̏̔͑̈̄̆̀͐̎̄̐̾͊̏͂̐͊́̓͑̾̋̔̈͆̀̉̿̅̏̿̔͊̑͐̈́̋̑̃͌̃̈́̐̿̈̈́͋̎̆̌͋̏̂͒̽̔͆͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅẻ̴̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̡̧̨̨̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̘͉̦͈̦͓̣̟͙͎̤̯̳͙̱͎̯̦̱͕̹͍͖̼͍̭͙̩̟̲̭̖̬͍̯͖̣̺͓͖̫̪̖̣̞̠̥͉̙̬̗͈̳͖̥̞̤͓͖͔̩͈̘͎̬̘̟͓͍͍͓̤̰̯͚̼̝̳̯̗̲̦̟̼͈͚͉̫̳̲͖̗͚͔̦̻̭̳̜͈̬͔̳̤̝͇͓̱͈̝̲̟̰͇̣̝̱̖͉̲͇̮̣̟͈̗̝͈̻͚͎̰͙̦̩͇͈͖̭͕͚̦͕̱̥͖̮̠̼͈͚̳̖̘͖͎̙̫͕̫̰̥͔͇̥̖̯͍̹̣̭͊́̊͐́̂̄̔̋͛́̈́͛̀̊̄̃̄̈́̃̍̆̽̅̉̽͋̽̆̈́̆̍́͋͒̾̔̑͗͊̐͒͌̇̋̃̎̃̆̓̀́̌̓̃͊͐̄̾̄̄̆̋̀̌̔̐͛̿̉͒̂͒̈́́͌̎̆̌͒̊̔̄͋͆̈́̐̌̋̿́̾̃̈́͆̍̄̊̓̄̾́͌̿͛̈́̀̆͒̓͗̔̍̆̈͋͐̾̍̀̀͒̍̽̉͆̊̃̿̽́͌̓̽̾̀̉̇͑̈̆͆̇̐́͛͐̐̓͋͑̀̆̈̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̣͇͖̣͈̦͍̘̹̩̺̰̲̲͇̖͙̩͉̦͍̠̘̮͎̥͈̣̜̪͚̪͓̲̙̯̳̗̮̰͔̭̭̼̠̞̞̞͇̭͕͖̰͖̼̟̟̘͔̻̮͕̻̤̳͎̝̝̙̭͍̮̞̪̳̩̻͓͙̦̭̙̙͇͖̰͔̟̬̤̲͚̜͎̟̪̤̹͇̫̠̻̱̱̲̟̗̝̲̻͚̜͙̱̖̜͙̳̻͔̰̝̲̻̳̇̔̓̐̈́͂́̃̆̒̑̓̿͌̅͛̌̅̉̆̿͆̑͂́̓̿̔̉̿̿͗̒̂͊̓͌̄́͌̀̅̔͋̈̊͛̀̑̆͊͋͌̅̎͋́̅̏͒̽̃̃̈́̎́̊̂͛̒̄̈́̓̊͌́̇̍̈́̍̋̐̽̎́̒̏́̈̅̏̏͊͋̄̾̈́̏̈͛͋̀̓͌̂͛̐͂̑̈́͋͗̃̊͋̃̔̾̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẇ̷̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̗̖͙̦̯̰̩̳̫͉̮͖̣͓͉̻̦͉͈̻̱̮͕̝̤̦͓̲̪̜̻͖̬͇̣͈̯̜͚̠̯̦̹̘̲̯̮̹̤͖͉͉̮͉̗͕͙̗͖̹͔̪̭̜͓̫̱̹̫͙͉̤͇̠͖͖̟̫͙͎̺͇̤̲̩̠̰̻͙̼̘̥̞͎̲̦͚̠͔̯̘͕̲̙̟̣̲̯̱̞͕͙͔̺̱̞̣̟̜͈̻̯̤̗̫̱̤͎͙̟̫͎̙̻̮̊̏̓́̽͗͆̒̑̄̓̔͑̄̈́̃͊̐̃́͗̂̀̑̓͌̓̊̃̈̾͗̓͐̒̓̋̔͊̈́̈͐̈́͊̀̾̉̔̄̀͐͑̈́̓͊͆̉̇͋͑͒́̉̽̀̑̎̌͒̋͊̆̓͂̊͊̓̑̽̔̒̓̒̍̇̓͗͐̽̅͗̓̔̾̐͌̅́̏̏̀̈́̉̀͛̊͑͂̍̿̈́̎̊͊̓̽̒͗̇̒̂̇̏͗͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅó̴̡̢̢̨̨̡̡͔̜̘͍̯̦̲̣̺̱̙͍̞͙͙͈͈͔͔̲͇̺͓̟̦͓̬̬͚͓͇̩̞͉̦̰̰̺͕̦̳͓͚͔̠̼͔̦͎̖̜͓̝͍͓͓͖͚̩̟̲̰̖̠̦̙̻̬̇̈̓̓̋̓̎̋͑̂̊͑͂̌̓̐͐͆̀̉̒́͜͜ͅͅͅŗ̷̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̹̜̜̹͎̦̗̲͖̠̾͛̓͂͐͂̆͌͛̀̇̈́̔͊̾́͑̅͌̀̄͛́̓̈͌̀̑̇̈́͑͊̍̾̑̃͗͂̆̒̈́̈̑̋̓̃̿̆̏̈́̄̑̃͊̄̍̈͌̅̌̄͂́̈́̋͑̋͆̐̇̂̈́̀̋͛̐̈́͂́̐̐͑͆̓̂̄́͒̀͂̒̄̑̈͑́̏̈͋̍̓̾͒̉̀͂̾̅̆̋̏̀̒̇̓̆̽͐̀͊͑̆́̇̂̋̇̂͂͂͆͂̀̄̈́͂̑̓̆̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͝d̷̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̟̲̙̪̻̝̳̺͎̞̪̻͇̥̳̘͙͇̗̹̮̲͔̮̫̞̤͎̠͍̞̱̯̻̲͍͇͖̖̭̟̼̜̠̠̼̱̳̤͙̥̠̞̝̘̯̳͍̮̣̝̼̞̫̹͍̙̙̣͉͖̤̪̩̝͍͉̳̣͔͙͍̤̦̳̦͈̠͉̩͍̮͍͕̩͖̤̻̖͎̭̜̥̼͉͖͔̲̟̭̗͓͓̞̮̦̬̣̯̙̳̪̫̫̣̟̪͓̫̯̼͖̺͈̜̺͚̭̫̩̣̲̠̟̙̘̠̯̞͈̣͙̱̣̝̱̝̰͕͕̼̣̮͇̬̺̙̻̝͔͖̰̹͕̼̻̩̗̳̘̞̠͕̜͎͖̼̦̭̞̩̳͇͌̔̽̀̍̋̈́̎̂̃̍̄́̈́́̄̅̓̇͗̒͋̈͐̋̓͂̈́̾̂̏̅̿̋̀͛̿͐̏̔̈́̉̒̀͋̏͐̑̌͑̆̒̏͋͗̋̈́̊̾͗͋̔́̓̐͋̏̍̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̼̰̠͖̮͍͉͖̏͑̓̔̔̍̉̄͑̈́̅̈́̊̋͊̓͑̍̆͗̅͌̉͊́́͐͛͑̋̍̂͐̋̊́́͊̆̆͑̓̎̇̃̉̾̆͊̏̃̋͑̚͘̕̚͠͝͠͠Ç̶̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̥̰̦̥͖̼̙̮͈̪̦̼͔̪̦͇̼͙͙̝̯̱͔̘̻̥͙̪̭̠͖̯̫̬̩̦̲̗̫̳̭̤̞͕̙͓̟̩̭͈̠̳̟̩̪̰̘̞͖͉̙̗͈̟̮̤̜̫͈̞̳͓̖̜͈̤̳̺̥͇̙̮̳̖̱̞̣̺̯̱̮͇̜͇̰̞̜̼̖̯͚͊͒̃̆͐̽̇̽͐̐͂͊̂͋͂̓̈́̇̄̀̎̈́̐̀͑͊́̾́̒̒̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅǪ̸̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̛͈͔̹̬̠͙̪̬̪̤̫̞͚̜͇͔̠͕̘̫̦̳̫̫͔̱͎̤̻͇̥͍̹̞̦̳͖̱̥͎̞͉̣̮̻̘̱̜͙̟̝͍͖̪̟͈̠̝̘̼͓̠͎̬͍̤̮̜̫̤̥̫̪̳̬̟͓̼̩̞̥̰̬͙̹͇̲̤̖̬̱͖͚̺͓̗͎̳̹̳̪̰̥̣̥͔̼̻̜͖̱͎̟͎̦̳̦̳͎̠̹̻͎̖̖͕̣̭̝̹̞̗̬͖͚̬̰̥̩̞̗̗͕̞̪͍̹͓͂̓͛́̈́͋͌̀͋͆̐͒̈́̀̒͛͛̉͗̅͑̈́̎̿͒́̈́̃̃̒̑̈̂̿̐͋̃̋͛͆́̀̌͊̈́̈́̌̅̌̇̏̾́͐́̆̋̾͐͒͐̒͂͋̑͗̎̎̿̎̿́͗͐̎́̓̑̽́̃̋̇͋̄̓̄̾̈́̓͂͆͂͑̍̍̄͂̔͐̿̿̍͐̅̈̓͛̉̓́͗͌́̉̒̓̽̇̒̈́̍̓̔̎̓̾̎̃̆̓͗̔̌̍͊͌̍͆͛̉͐̃̊͗͋̈́̋̈́̎̈́̏͑̋͋͂͐̌̍́̈́̊͛́̈̿̍̽͑̾̓̀͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̸̧̛̛̛̛̛̫͉͇̩̗̫̣͙͊̓͗̀̏͐̐̿̍̊̌̾͌̊̾̏̾̍̎͋̓̌́̀͊̐̀̂̏̐͛̈́̾͗̓͂̏͌̆̇̊̑̇͐͌͊́̈́́̊̊̆͆͋̇̀̈́̏͛̏̌̔͒͑͋̇̊̑̑̿͛̑̌̃̀̒̅̀̍̓͒͒̈́̈́͗̒̾́́̾̌̒̔̑̀̔̑̏́͆͌̓́̾͒͒͋́͛̾͆͗̓͌̅̈́̒͊̽̽̓̑̇̕̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠Ţ̷̡̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̫̰̯̺̤̰̥̖͓̜͇̖̰̙̫̩̟̝̻̞͓̣͓̳͇͍͖̖͈̙̤̮͈͉͇̮͍͚̦̟͎̦̬̻̰̩͇̫̮̻̦̖̯̲̙̲̩̮̻̯͈͇̞̠̳̰̦͔̺̻̘̟̺̱̺̘̠͇̻͖͉̭͕͇̝͓̰̬̜̤͇͉̬̠̘̤̰̣̺͍͍̰͈͇͍͖̺̟̤̜͈͙͕̹͚̳̗̦͖̮̗̜̺͉͕̮̳̥̞̮͈̖̟͈͕͓̬̖͍͖͙̩͍͌̋̉̒̈́̀͑̔͊̐̽́̃̅̿͆̽͑̈́̃̌̇͗͛̿̊͗̾̈́̾͆̊̿̓̾͆̈́̀̎͗̀̀͌̋̄̅̀͛̓̑̌͆̄̈́̌̿̽̃͛̉͌̀̂̐̉́̀̾̊̓̓̄́̊̐͐̂̽̿͂̅̎͛́͌̇̽̾̍̌̎́̈́͑̒̍̌̍̈̎͆̐̑̑́͂̀́̇̉̀̀͂̍̈̄̏̂͊͛̈́̉̽͌̊̈́̀̿̓̂̎̑́̀́́͒̎͛̈͐̃͊̅̓͛̓͋̋̃̉̉̂̅͆̅̀̔̇̉̀̌̈͆̏̍͛̈̇̅̊̉̓̅̄̓̓̀̉͛̇̏̍͐̏̏̈͆̆̑̐̆͑̽̎͗̔̈́̈́̍̀̏́͑̔͂͂̎̓̍̿̄͊̾̆̿͒̉̄̅͌̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̫͚̮̘̭͈͙̤͇̗̟̫̝͖̫̲̠̙̺̟͍̘̥̥̥̝̬̲̼̗̝͉̟̝̳̱̲̯̺̰̻͔͚̣̙̘̬̞͎͔̥̳̭͖͈̣̞̰̩̤̹͔̟̝̭̙̝̬̬͖͔͇̗̞͉̥̠̻̺̳͚͚̥̦̮̥̫͉̯̻̟̖̩̮͚̥̦̝̩̭̖͖̗̪͖͓̻͇͕͙̭̫̠͕͇̯͖̼̼͕̝̱͕̰̹̝̺͇̻̗̺̲͓͙̼̤̹̹̘͍̗͎̲͎̪̰̙̣̳̞̤̹̦̠̘̞̯͎̫̝̬̤̼̻̱͔̮̖̰̙̝̲͓̮̤̠̘̠̗͓̱͉̰̲̳̰̦͖͙̦̠͈̗̘̼̪͔̰̖̘̗̺̳̻̘̞̯̭͉͔̍͐͋̉̃̂̇̇͌̈͋̐̆̊̐̈̍̔͆̾̑̏̇̈̓͗̄̄̈́͑̍̊̐̔̓̀̎̂͋̒̆͗̆̇̀̐̃͂́̇̀̉͋́̎́̿͊͗̌́̏͛̎́͊̄̒͗̏́̽̈́͐́̾͌͌̋͂̒̆̀̆̾̔̉͋̀̇͆̓́̽͊́̍̓̿͊́̈́̈́̈́̏̈́̏͛́̂̓̃̽͛͒̃̓̉͛͌̑͌̉̑̆̅̀̊̾̎̓̌̈́́̋̿͛̿̋͊̓̋͗̈́̂̍͂̆̔͌̑͐̀͗̓͆́̄͐́͒́͌̒̈́̑̅̾̃͑̆͑̈́́͑̌̌̿̇͛̍́̋̓̎̿̋̂͛̉̏̄̀̉̌̋̋̇̊̈́́̉͑̑͒̽̄̈́̇͐͑̊͂͂͗̎͆̉̃̅̌̊͑̂̍͊͗̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̧̡̢̛̪̼̫͇̣̗̣̯͇̪͍̰̠̳̘͈̭̗̹̩̞̫̯̰̬̼̟̤͈͈͓̲̪̙̺͖͓̤͍͇̤̤͖̼̿͌͑̏̈́̋͂̊̐̈́͛̃͛̈́͑͊̎̀̆̀̈́͐̓́̏̉̇̐̒̋̈́̑̇̑͆̍͆̉͋̊̀̔̍͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅn̴̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̺̦̙̪̞̗̮̗̝̩͍̮͚̳̗̣̬͙̳͕̘̯̥̬͚̙̤͓͈̝̝̘̟͈̪̞͇͉̠͉̯͇̗̟̞̳̫̹̣̠̮͓̝̰̜̻͙̘̱̰̬͇̘͍̯͔̯͈̝͚͇͉͎͔̰̼͎̹̳̜͇̰̱͍̝͕̼̻̪̮͖͔̥̬͚͕̣̝͈̪͎̯̼͙̞̜̬̹̘̮̠̺̩̯̬͎̝̜̠̹̫͔̞͉̲͎̻̘̦̠̳̪̙̞̩̼̬̺̩̮͓̟͉̙͚̙̣̜̯̲͔̘̬̖̦̱̝̙̬̭̠̰̗̱͙̺͉͗̎̀̈́̽́́̉͋̓̎̀̅͑́͗̅̊̏̽̇̂͂̔̿͌̒̓̎̊̇̓̇̑͗̊̅̓͒̃͐́͛͗̈́̄̀̊́̔́̇͆̒̎̈́̀̌̓͌̃͛͌̿̉̂͐̿̾̍̓̔́̾̓͗̓̅̈́̇͆̎͆̂͒͊̿͊͗͛̇̈́́̀̐̇̀͑̈́͛́̒̍̌̿̓̂̄̋͗̆́̀̐͂͂̽̋̍̎̐͂̈́̎̀͌̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛͖̥̬̖̜̩̲̣̲̩͇̦͕͕̙͖̰͎̞̺͕̺̙͉͍̮̫͔̘̹̩̖̖̦̯̼̰̖͖͖̳͔͇̮͚̫̥̯̙̘̰̭͕͍͎̭̩͍̩̝͈͎̖̫̯͈̟͓͎͉̙̳͈̣̘̬͍͔͔͈̺̱̜̫͉͙̰͚̙̬͍͚̦͖̗̲̙̮͇̱͖̣̥̫̱͍̻̮̗͔̭͖͓̳̙̰̱̽̈́́̒́̈́̒̍̚̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅa̸̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̢̛̛͉̫̳̣̞͔͖̯͍͕̖͎̲̤͎̻̱̠̣̠͎̫̟̣̺̘͕̟̤͎̲̰̞͈̮͕̲̭̺̮̯̯̥̫̳̟̝̱̩̯̟͙̤͎̭̣̳̜͉̰͖̤̙̯͓̥̝̻̮͚̺̭̲̫͇͎̰̱͕̟̙̖͉͈̤̪̯̲͚̣̥̬͈̭̦̖͙̩̫̭̤̫̙̘̞̺̰͔̱̪̻̩̭̟̣͚̻̝͓̩͚̯̹͖̟̞̜͈̭̗̟̫̼̭̩̣͇̥̠̘͉̣̼̲̫̻͉̻̻̤̱͎̺̣͓͍̭͕̬̼̖̰͚͎̞̼̪̐͆͐̃͂͆̊͐̎͂̎͊̈́͛͛́̾̆̈́̐̓̌̀͋̒͊̀̀̽́̉̾̈́̆̂̑̐̍̔̄͆̀̿͗͊̀̑̐͛̍̉̃̓́̓̈́͒̊͗̎̒̈̉̾̇̑̋̈́̍̃͋͑͆̍̎̓̍̀̌̀̏͋̍͑͛̿̋͊̓̀̅̄̒̾̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̡̨̛͓͕͚͔̠̣̭͈̝̘̫͍̗̹̞͍̗͈̩̱̟̠̗̟̝̘̯͇͉̣̤̺̹͕͍͚̟̞̦̤͉̪̰̺̬̬̣͖̝͎̞͈̜͕̟̜̟̱̖̮͇͈̝̟̤̼̬̋̾͋̓͂͆͊̀̎̄̐̉̎̈́̾̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅp̸̢̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͓͓̙̻̤̱̮͍͍̦̙͈̭͇̙̱̙̗͓̼̣̰̫̜̬̠̺̬͉̳̫͍̲̬̻̝̗̙̩̺̩̹̭͔̪̰͙̥͎̲͋̉͌̽̔́́͛͗͗̌͑̍̈́̎͒̓̒̉̊̽̋̆̌̓̿̇̔̾͛́͐̆͛̏̿̒̇̃́̏̄͊̈́̈́͐͊̆̀̋͗́̊̈͑͌̀͊̇̈́̎̋̄́̓̊̈́͌͊̉̑̽̽̀̒̀̆̆̋̆͆̒̀̆̔̎̋̐̆͋̉̎̅̓̽̈́͆̈͋̓̽̀͂̑͛͐̍̈́̐͆̓͑̉̐͐̒̅̀̿͌͆̐̆̑͛͑̈́́͆̾̔́̐̀̈͗͛͐̎̄͊̓̓͌̀̃̓͐̾̒̉͂̂̆̀́̿͆̀̆̋̽̈́͗̆̔̒̇̽̄̂̀͒̓̾͌̄̌̉͐̄̂̇̔͒̈́̒̾̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅį̴̧̧̢̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̭͖͕̟̖̪̪̜̱̭͓̲͈̰̥̥̗̰͎͉̲̦̯̬͕̘̰̲̫̻̖̹̬̗̫̘͕̖̣͚̤͚̼̙̪͍̝̱̦͓̳̲̲͍̭̰̟̬̫̙̪̺̲̫̞̜̬̖̥̟̯̠͈̳̭̼̩̰̺̞̲̝͖̫̲̱̙̥͎̙̯͚̳̤̻̥̹͙̯̤̰͔͍̖̹̱̱͎̘̣͙̰̰̞̱̫̤͗͋̅͗̔̋͌̈̎̈̆͂̄̄̑͊͐̈̍̐͂̇̓̿̿͊͋̈́̀̊̈̓̏͑̆̉͂͒͊̇͌͆̐̇̇̾̂̍̐̓͒̑̀͋̽͒̈́̀̽̇̓̀́̀̍̉̐̿̇͌͋͌͗̇͆͛̔͒͊̒͊̒̉̇̋̈́̀͑́̅͆̃̓̎̀̌̈́̌͋̄̐͛̎̀͒͂̒̏̌̓̐̂̍́͛̈̽̾̊̑͐̀͋̓̓̆͂͋̍̓́̉́̆͌̈́̄̋̓͂̀͒͐́͌͌̃̌̇̇͋̒̓̒̈́͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅê̶̢̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̻̰̹̭͚̗̥̲̖̰͔̲̳̩̱͕̰̙̙̠̻̘̪͎̟̠̘̯̦̫͇̖̙̪̥͍̦̤̘̫̭̫̯̥̮̞̖̯̙͍̝̮̟̲͔̖̤̝̹̺͎̜͈̱̞͖͈͕̪̺̳͔̺̹̟̰̹̩̺̣̻͎͖͚͚̤̞͚̬̭̣͓̭͙͉̼̮̫͖̼̖̫̭̺͕̫̙̩̩͚̤͚̭͔͎̞͉͉̤̹̳̦̭̼̠̲̙̣̟̜̘̱̳͉͚͎̦̪̫̘̝̬̙̠̱̦̭̜̤͍̺̝̺̗̼̳̰͚̼̫̠͔̳͎̬̟̦͉̞͔͕̣̘͔̩̥̜̖̯̜̭͚̲͓̭̘̤͉̣̝̱͇͔̙̤̖̰̳̹̠͓͕͖̼̖͎̈̽̓̄̀̊͊̅̉́̊́̉͋̈́͋̇͆̆̆̓͋͌̓̆̌̉̔̑͐̏͊͐́͒̊̾̋̋͛̔̋̆͗́͆͊̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̶̢̧̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͚͎̪̠̱̥̼̥̫̣͇̮̹̯̰͙̳̠̺͉͈͇̖̝̠͖͙̳̖̙̼̭̟̻̹̹͚͕͖̜̱̖̫͈̠̮̣̠̲̩̼̪̤͚͚̥̹̗̞̟̞̖̘̲͚̱̗̦̼̤̝͉͍͓̝̝͔̥͎̰̺̳̘͙͙͈̮̮̬̳̗͖͚̞̮̱̺̝̭͚͖̞̺̹̰̰͈͇̲͖͙͔͈̘̰̬̟̬͚̦̠̦̙̫̘̥̲̻̗͈̟̤̞̦͚̞̤̼̙̰̪̱̦̘̲̗̟̟̪͖̪̜͉̗͙̖̫͈̮̣̪̠̤͕͇̞̪̲̤̝̟̱̪͈̟͚̳̘͎̬͇̪̼̉̍̂́̉͐̈́̈͊̎̿̎̀͊̑͆̑̓͌̑́̅̋̔͋́̌̎̍͋͂̀̋͌̂͐̃̈́̎̄̓͑͂̃̒̽̊̿͂͌̓͛͛̑́̄͊̽̆̀͐́̈̒͌̈̾̆͑̏̋͂̆̈́̑̈́̆̆̄́͂̈́̃͂͆́̂̓͊͌͆̀̈́͂̂̉̓̀̾͋̍͒͂̑̐̏̒̂̄̔͌͒̀̐̈͋̐̈́̆͐̓͂̿̑͌̍͂̋͛̈́̇͛͛̆̔͌̒̌̿͆̒̇͗̍͒̏̃̊͛̄͂̅̔͋̈̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̗͓̣̘̜̼͖̯̣̭̜͙̫̹̮̫̲̦͓̣̤͇̬͔̙͙͚̗̗̜͙̪͍̘̰̪͈̭̜̖̫͇̤̲̱̘͚̹͍̻͎̙͇̜̹͈͈̟̦̠̺̼̪͚̳̝̖̤̱̮̪̟̗͚̦̯̗̭͔̺̟͔̮͚̼̻͈̰̟͙̜̬͈̠̤̻͕̟͍̞̮̭̰̖̗̺̗͚͎̯̥̫̣̤̠̩͔̭͙̭̙͈̞̝̪͔̝͓̜͖̗͎̜̟̺̫̤̹͇̹̬̹͔̖̳͚̰̙̙̰̺̱͎͙̰̠̯͕̠͖̳͖͎̲̱̞͙̱̝͙͇̦̠̟͓͍̤͍͍̝̣͎̩͖̱̞̳͚͙̜͈̼̩͖̲͇̜̪͎̘̞͕̩̮̮͖̟̰͈̲̱̻̱̹̼̝͔͕̬͍̙͚̱̙̰̬̯̺͒́̌͛͂̿̇̿̓̉̿̾͑̐͒̋̒͆̆͆̌̅̑̏̈̓̃̉̊͋̍̔̐̾̈́̇̌̆͐͐̐̂̓̉̾̉̌̾̓̽̀͊̈́̈́͌̀̉̓̽̐̿̀̀́̉̋͒͌̊̔̔̃̎̄͒̈́̆̅̒͐̈̿̌͋̍̎̽͂̈́̈̅̔͆̌͆͑̒̃͒̅́̉̑̂̈̈̿̇̑̐̿̀͋͒̇͗̑̇͂̉̇͌͗͗̋̿̄͂͒̀͑͆̃̑̊̎̃̾̍͆̀̔̀̊̊͒̐̾̆̃̓̓̉͛̂̈̃̿̈̃́́̑͑͋̏̀̓̂͊̌̒̀͐̏̇̀͑͒͆̈̉̏̇͂́̈́̊͌͊͐̀̾͑̊̄̈́̿̓́̂̽͋͗̏̅̐͗̈́̈́̂̍̅̾̈́̏̑̈́̾̃͆̔̈́̍͒̓̈̔͑́̋̂͗͋̂̔̌̽̊͐̃͗̅͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̪͉̙̱̮͙̠̳̥̯͚͚̙̹̙̯̝͈̱͚̗͙͓̠̤̯̣̺̠̮̜͖̜̤̣͙̱̝͔̫͙̤̲͖̰̟̬̖͈̣̲͓̫͎͖̙̞͔̝̮͚͖̻͇̫̖͚̞̫̫̤̤̲̩͕͔͉̠̖̼̼͛̈́͛͆̒́̿̃̃̈́́̇͆̒̌̿́̌̀̿̑́̉̏̿̆̔̏͑̅̈́̂̓́̾͆͒̀͒͂͒̂͒̈́̓̓̓̐̾̃̋̇̌̈̊́̇̈́͌̀͂͒̎̂̀̿̈́́̔͒̓̿͒̂͛͋̿̾̈̀̔͋̌̄̍̉̀̋͂̎̂͋̈́́͆̾͆̽̍́͌̅̉̐̔̐̿̏̀̃͆̒̐̈́̒̓͋̅̿͂̓̀̄̐͌̄̽̃̓̈̓̀̈́̄̇̔̃͂̇̈́̀̇̓̋͊͛̈́͆̇͛͐̃̌̃̓͐̒̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅo̸̡̢̨̢̢̢̧̨̧̖̦̱̠̥̠̲̣̣̳͈͓͙͕̥̻̩̟̠͕̥̲̤̯̳̙͔̦̭̟͖̟̬̤̳̝̤͎͇̰͍̜̹̼͕̙̹̣̖̝̭͙̟̳͍̖͓̳͎͔͎̤̗̘̻̤̗̜̗̦̬̖̱͕̠̩͔̣̱̺̬̬̝̲͚͚͔̟̗͓͓͕̖̩͑̑͂̓̇̉̑̊̉͗̒̊̆͑̇̃́̓̊̈́͐̉̓̍̐̈́͒̈̃̈́̆͌̏̋̊̈̈́̊̈́͂̒̀̔͒̓͑́̅̀̽̈́͋̐͐́̾͑́̀̅̍̉͛̏͌̔̂͋̍̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḟ̵̡̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̛̤̳̝̟̳̲͎̯̞̦̰͎͇͙̺͎̝̙̱̱̜̯͉̝̦̤͙̰͎̭̠͔̲̘̙͍̠̜͈̭̪̥̩͉͍̜̘̞͎̺̙̞͓͖̠̝̫̥̳̜̜̫̘͍͔̰͓̥̘̮̖̟̤̭̣̪̣̗͖̤͙̰̖̬̞̲̯̞̹̞̫̘̞͈̣̗̗̞̞͍͔͉̬̫͚̘̙͉̱̩͓͈̗̝̗̝̬̳̰̘͕̲͈̖̞̰̤̩͚̼̲̺̳̫̗̻̲̬͎̟̹̖̞̭̙̯̻̻̭͓̺̯͙̣͎̝͖͙͓̘̮̪̘̫͖͇̯̹̰̗̺͖̦͇͔̝͔̳͕̲̦̹̱̗̺̣̞̲͔͓̣̯̮̩̩͔͎̯̝͙͉͈̗͉̪̼̯̰͍̰̹͍̘̗̮̹͓͍̩̜͕̮̭̥͈͍̭͉̘̱͖͉̻̥̙̻͔̞̳̋̑̓͆͗̏̋̒͛͂̇̃̀̿́̑̏̎́͊͛͋̈́̈̃͑͑͊͌͒̊́̓̈͑̈̐̆̀̀̈́̂̂̀̃̊͒̎̀̈́̇͐̈̔̐̉̊͗͋̐͛̓͋̓̓̃̑̇̎̓̀͊̾̌̇̐̄͒͆̔̿̈́̏̅́̑͐̈́̓͛͒̓͗͊̿͊͐̌͛̅̎͗̄̀̈́̓̿̈́͐͗͑̐̏̆̀̑̊́́̆̌̉̇͗͂̂̒̇͋̉̑̀̀̂͆̆̉̈́̑͋͐̐̈̋̔͐̂́̐͂́͛́͑̏̎̂͐̐̑͐̊̂̈̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̛̛̛̖͔̣̘̳̮̣͇̗̳͇͉̟͉̫͚͔̯̣̻̳̹͔̞̬̭̱̣̲̣̺̜̟̫̹̤̜̮͖̟̣̝̣̫̬͖̼͇̭̫̦̞̔͂̔̿̇̉͗̿̂̆͆̈́͊͂̌̀̾̽͒̔͛͒͋̆͊̄̄̅̍̋̇̋̒̉͛͂̇̏͑͑͐͋͗̋̔̅̀̾͗̍̊͊̃̐̌͆́́͆̽͊͆̎̀́̕͘̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅp̴̡̛̛̛̛͙͖̱̣̘̞̖̞̲͂̽̈͐͗̂͋̂̃̈́̄̑̀͒̈́̾̍̀̎̇͒̋̍͑́̎̆̔̽͊͗͒́̊̅̍̈̎̄͐̾̍͐̑̽̎̂͑́̈̾̑̈́͊͛͐͒̓̈͊̈́̇̑̆̃̄̂͆͌͌̐̂̑̿̀̽͋́̏͐̇̅͋͆͌̔̀̎̀̿́͑̑̀͊̈́̈́̌̉͛̆͊͋̾̽̐̐̈́͊̈̈́́͐̂́̄̈́̈́̇̽̓͂́̾͊͐̄̆̐̀̓̿̈́͂̂͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ạ̷̛̛̛̛̲̮͓̺̯̲̻̞̜̪̯̋́̇͋̒̎͛̽̃̿̉͌̇̋͐͛̑́͌͊̈́̆̆̎̈́̈͛͋̈̿̊̽͆́̽̀̂́͗͛͌͒̈́̇̓̓̉̓̓̿͐̉̆̒̆́̈͌̉̌͒́̀̊̂̅͐͂̽͂̀͂̉̍͑̎̿͆̈́͌̈̉̍͒̊͐͋́̉͛̓̏̃͗̏͒̐̑̃́̓̅̇̉̒̂̊͊̓̐́́͗̇͊̐̎̉͗̋͊̾͒͛̂̃̏̉̀̌̄͗̃̀̃́̎́̓͋̆̄̏͋̽̏͌̆́̒̏̿̊̀͛̄́͂̍͛͊̂̿͑̓͆̽̓͛̉̓̌͌̋͌̄͋̇́̏̊̉͋́͛͐̓̾̈́͌̅̉́͐̋̽̈́̌̎͗̀͆́̂͛̇͊̊́̅̕͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ṕ̶̧̡̧̧̛̛͇̙̪̫̬̹̥͖̪͔̬̹͓̬̩̐̓̓͋̓͒͋͋́̓̇̾̋͐͂̋́̈́̿̏̈́̑́͐̓͐̅̈́̏͂́̏̄̾̔̓̈́̔̿̓̓̇͌͒̀̆̅͂̈́̓̐̎͊̒̓́̓͒͋̾̓͒̄̉́͒͛͐́̆̒̀̈́̄͋͋̓̆̆̏̄̓͒̓͌̏̓̈́̔̂͗̈́́́̈́̀͋͒͋̈͒̈̂̆͛̉̎̈͑̔̔̊͛̈̽̓̉̀͑͂̓̂̈́̀̾̂̏̌́̀́̉̈́͑̏͛͌͛̈̽̑͋̿͐̉͑̾̓̈́͊̈́̆̅͊̈́͌͊̀̈͗͂͑̒͗̍̋̓̆̿͒̑͂̏͗̔͂͌͋́͛͒͒̂̈́̆͌̃̅̈́̃̾̉̅͒̉̐̂̊̀̍͂̓̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ȩ̴̢̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̯̘̜̞̤͙̫̞̤̞̮̙̜͖͔̯͖̠͇̠̗͖͉̻̥̜̻͎̩͉̭̱̯̼̹̙̩̯̗͈̘̳̱̜̼̬̥̹̗̣̹̦̤̻̼͍̯͇͓̻̲̞͖̝̠̻̹͕̩̹̙̩̻̱͍̠̘̤͕̲̺̠̬̱̠͚̱̫̺̱̤͚̥̦̲̬̝͍̮̼̗̝͍̤̖̠͇̬̦̗͚͈̺̺̫͈̙͈̱̖͈̜̳̗͔̣̩̥͚̜̭̙̯̯̫͔̥̹͓̉͛̓͌̏̆͗͆͛͐̑̏̈́͐͌͒̍̉͗̓̓́̊̂̃̅̍̊̋͑̾̓̿͒̃̀͌̋̿̆͌͂͋̓̌̒͒́̈͑̓̒̔͋͗̀̅̋̔̀̒̔̅̈́̉͑̓̀̍̿͑͑͊̈́̅̎̂͌͑̽́́̓̾̀͑̌̄̊̄̎̒̇̀̉̔̐̆͂̽̈́̿̄̽͌͆̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̵̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̟̺̻̰͖͚̺̮̼̞̹̜̺̯̟͇͉͓̟͚͚͓͎̼͕͎̹͔̦̯͇͖͇͈͖̙̫͚̤̰̥̲̰͇̰̗͍̰̖̰̬̣̥͙̪͉͍͇̞̤̻̮̜͚̥̞̻̲͍̲̺̜̝̫̭̟̘͚͕̯̙͙̹̲̭̠̜͙̭͎̺̟̘̝͓͍͕̞͈̩͖̰̖̭̣̫̝̰̹̙̰͕̫͍͖͇̝̻̯͎̝̞̮͉̣̹͍͚̱͚͕̳̲̰̖͈̣̮̘̻͓͉̲̹͉̣̙͉͍̖̻̻̫̝͓͉̠͎̣̭̭̝̮̻̖͚̱̥͇̠̖͓̹̬̗͙͔̏́́̎̽͂͗̆͂̑͊́͂͐̇̊̓̿̃̾̂͐̈́͆̅̒͂̾́̈́́̐͒̄̀͒̀̽͛́̊͌́̈́̐̂̀̅̓̑́͆̍̈́̄̄̀̔̔̃̍̔͑̎́̏͗͗̇͂̾͊̉̓̑͐̌͛̀̓̈́͌̽̇̏͌͂̔̐͌͋͐͊͂̎̄̊̔̅̍͌͛͑͆́̈́͗͌̓̈̊̐̓̀̈̆͒̍̈́͐̈̽͒͒̏̃̐̏̽̄̈́̿́̎̓̏͌̀̒̀̌̏̄̉̓̇̅͌̄͑͊̎̀͗͊̓̊̍̈́̌̆̒̂̀̌̆͌̒̿̉̆͋́͒͂̉̀̐̀̎̈́̍̒̅͗̾͆̔̒̏̀͛͛͗͛̈́̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̥͕̣̥̦̗̺͎̯̳̦̥̰̦͚͓̙̜̟͓̞̫͈̤͇̳̤̰̲̰͓͈̫̭̱̟̦̫͖̬̙͔̤̟͕̰͚͖̪͇̙͇̠̜̳̮͍̣̼͇͓̞͙̼͈̦̥̱̮̗͙̖̗̀̑̆̀̑͑̀͂̄̏̓̀̃͆̀̏̂̽̾̉̽̐̄̂̍͑́̾̆̔̾̈́͂̇̆̂̐̇̽͗̂̆̀͒̿̊̒̉͂̉͂̒͗̌̃͒̂̂̐͛͆̒̉̂̏̐͂̉̈́͒̒̒̉̌̿̈́̾̑̃͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẙ̴̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̭͉͍̟͕̹̟̤̩̤̳̬̹̪̣̺̯̝̳̺͓̫̣̯̬̳̘̯͓̼͖̯͓͚͖̬͓͍̘̲͕̣̞̝͎̮̬̝̖͍̳̗̗͔͈̰̪̰͎̪͍̰̜̘͚͕̼̮̼̥͖̙̳̼̖̘͉͎̣͔͚̬̗̬̣̘̩͉͔̻̲̯͖̭͕̝͓͖̘͎̩͇̣̭̥͕̬̮̣̞̮̦͖͕̱̭͎̬̖̫͕͍͕͕̰̯͎̻̯̰̥̼̩̺̦͈͉̟̻̯̹̩̘͎̼̖͉̬̳̬̤̦̳̣͉͕͙̯̣̞̪͚͖̟̘͓͉͎͎͙͚̟̫̮̯̰̠̬͕̰͍͎̘̫̰͚̤̲̭̟͍͙͕͎͙̗̥̳͚͔͎̥͎̥̮̥̤͇̯̥͊͊͌̏̓̏͂͊̃̍͗̈̃̾͑̇̔͐̀̌̎͑̍̂̊͐̒̏̓̑̓̀̋̂̈́̉̓̒̍̓͌́̈̏͛̔̋̍̿̅̐̃̽̔̋̃͆̈́̍̿̉̈́̊͌̈͒̋̏̐̎̉̐̌̔̌̑̈́̆̽̀̓̔͂̿̔̍̿͆́̍͗̀̉̓̂̀̋̍́̾̆̉̐̍͌̿̉̔̊͂̿̋̈́̀̽͌́̈́̅̓̓̃͊̃̓̏̈̔̍̊̋̎͂̉̐̿͒̍̂̎̈̃̉̌̉̍̽͛́͗̇́̈́̓̾̂̏̀̌̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅo̵̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̹͚̗̪͇̹͎̜͈̝̱̯̱̦̗̥̫͇̖͕̰̹̲̪̬̬̣͍̫̲͙̭̟̝̬̬̰̫̬̖̮̜̥̗̫͖̟̱̩̝̙̦̼̠͙̫̬͙̦̺̺͍̤̮̳̩͈̹͓̬̟̬̻̥̪̲͓͇̗̯̺̯̺̤̮̯̺̖̟͓̬͇̠̼̘̪̲͓̯̲͚̥̟̱̜̹̝̭̣̞̥̮͍̜̝̼̠͔̖̙͖̥͈̖̹̣̞̪͍͍̮̼͎͍̲͖̝̹͚̪͎͓̗̲̖̻͖̥̹̘̟̘̲̦̲͇̠̹̳̯̙̻͓̫̙̟͕̥̥̬͎͙̫̰͇̙͓̘̫͈̗̦̻̭͈̟͕͕̘̳̻͓̝̼͂̀̈́̾͊̅͛̅͊̃͗̿͛̓́́̽͆̅̋̒́͂̒̄̀̀̿̑͒̋̃̊̔̈́̇̈́̅̒͌̔̽͑̏̀́̋̓̆̌̓͊́̌̆͆̀̽̏̒̏͑̒̾̃̄̔̔̅͋͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅử̴̢̨̛̛̛̛̫̠̭̳̬͔͚͚̟̖̩̩̟̪̖̮̼̫̯̪̭̜͍͎͕̤̺̖̰͑͑̂̂̆̉͒̀̒͛͛̋́̀̀͗̈́̈̃̓̂̆̈́̊͊̇̓̒̒̓̈́̇̈́́͗̊͑͛̋̑͛̃̆̔̃̄̆̓͌̾̎͂͛̐̌͛͂̽͐̈͗̄̆̎͆͆͌̓̔́͋̔̒̋̆͐̃̋̊̓̈́̍̉̿̓͗́̂̌̂̈́̒́́̈́̌̐̀̔̌̿̌͊̓̌͌̑́̓͂̀͋̂̏͊̒̇̔̔̄̊̋͋̄́̀̿̂͑͛͂̏́̓͆̽̇̋̑̌͌̿̾̅̓͊͂̓̉͆̽͆̂͑̍̅̆̈̑͗̉̎́̊̇̃̃́̇̇̎̇̃̊̑̏́͒̂̄̂́̌̇̀̑͑͐̀͗̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅ'̷̨̡̨̡̛̛͚̹̟̰̜̝͖̱̱͍̳̹͓̝̰͔͙̜͈͇̟̥͈̹͎͈̭̠̑̈́̊̀͂̄̽͌͛́̈́̓͑̈́͆̃̐̑̋̆̈́̚͜͠͠͝͝͠v̴̢̛̛̬̘͈̫͎̼͙̞͓͐̊̓́͊̐̑̏͋̔̎͌͐͑̀̉̋̅̄͒̓̈́̉͋̂͒̾̄̊̓̓̇̈͌́̑́̀͛͌͐͋͊̊͋̀̀͂̍̉͊̑̂̃͛̾̎̅͋̌͊͛́̓̈́̄̊͒͒̈́̈́̌̀͋̑͑͊̀͑́͊́̓̀͆̆̽̽͌̏̂̋̉̂̊̀̑̈́̏̋͌͛̂̀̆̓̐̔͑̌̄̇̓̓̄̽̈́̀̒͗̈̉̔̽̈́̈́̀̅͊̓̒͒͒͆̏̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̴̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̧̝̗̦̮͇̜͖͍̩͙̙͍̤͚͚͕̠̪̪͎̮̥͎̜̪̘̜͍̯͎̩̘̝̦̹̹̹͙͈̖̦̟̪̼͉̥͔̬̻̗̯̝̼̹̥͖̩̠̟̦̗͚̥̖̱͇̬̰̺̯͇̟̥̻̦̺̤̖̖̣̟̫̟̪͓͕̯͕̭̩͔̣̲̱̬͕̟͍̞͈̬̫̬̮̺̤̟̺̪̩͓̺̤̙͍͔̬̞̟͇͕̫̝̩̭͕̣̪̖͙͈̼̻̹̤̼͕͚̤̺̖̘͓͉̫̝̟̲̳͎͙̜͍͈͙̱͇̳̭̟̮̤̘͈̗̹͕̱͕̮̳͙̝̣̘̙͈̙̯͔̜̯̰͇̬͚̱̪͖̹̞͈̠̟̪͇̞̩̦̣͔͖̻̬͈̬̮̤̪͈̻͇̥͙̙̲͚̯̗̱̺͈͔̙͎͕̖̺͎̮̼̦͔͊́̔̋̏̄̂̈̔͒̄͐̄̈͆͋̃͌͑̊͛́̈́̍̀̑̍̃͌͋́̀̔̄͑͗̔̈́̎̇́͗̓̓̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̹̰̟̼͔͎͈̠̭̹͇͖̻̳̦͚͉̦̥̦̼̗̹̪͖̝͉̜͔̪̟̠̠̣͉̖̻̫̼͎͍̠̖̻̥̳̉̾̃͊͗̒̋̆̾̈́̋͛̇̐́͊̄͗̀̐̿̓̊̏̇̐̏̿͌͌̈́͂̽͑̃͋̓̈́̅̓̐͌̑̓̔̒̐̇̈́́̽̈͋̋̒̑̽̈́̆̋̏͂̑̽̔̍̌̎͗́̾̍̊͑̂̀̌͊̋̓̈́̔̃̈́̍̇̈́̆͂́̋́̂́͆͂̅̍͑̒̇̃̾͛̎̐͗͌̀͐̈́̍̃̈́̀̉͋͑̂̿̊͂͋̓̽͊̆͂̈́̈͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅş̵̨̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̘̺̪͙̜̘͇̪̠̣͙͍̪͚̜͈̦̳̩̺̖͙̟͕̞̘̜͙͎̟̜̰̠̜̤͇͇͔̙̘̟̱̦͈̫̩̥̗̠̙͙̻̭̯͓̙̬̖̪̩̮̪̤̪̹̳͈̰̙̱̼͓̦̼̝̼͍̝̥̙̗̯̝͋͛͌͋̓̅̇̽̽͂̀̎͋̓̃̌̑̾̇͊̇̈̓͛͑͌̒̓́̒̈́̈́̂͌̏̇̑̈́̆̎̈͛́͌̑̓̇̍̍̃̈͐͊̓̋̃͋̌̔̾̅̄̄̆̒͐̈́̋͋̉̎̆̃̊̈́͆̈́̌̈́͊͂̌͑̀̋̂̓̐̐̿̄̊̑̃̈̀̔̏̌̓̑̊͂̓͑̏̊̍̀͐̒̎̈́͗͐̈̂̌̊͊̓̌͂̊̒̋͗͛̋̿͗̄̏̇͒̐͛̊́̎̀̔̇̂̄̏͗̂͒̐̀̈́̇͊͊̇̅̈͐̿͛̒̽̎̆͊͌̽͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̶̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̛̭̙̦̫͉͈̜͙̯̣̤̗̮̺̖̦̝̙̟̺̹̗̱̗̹̙̤͈̠͖̪͇̼̫̤̫̣̘̱̙͚̝͉͉̘̩͔̘̜̞̲̖̪̜̞͓̗͉͈̙̬͎̼̘̘̥̟͚̜̘͈̱͇̪̣̞͎͙̮̱͚̙͍͙̪̥̪̮͎̹͖̹̥̦̠̖̙̼͔͍̜͈̫̤̥͔̘̹̹̫̫͇̓̈́̓̇͒̀́̎͑͂̆̓̾̆̄͆͆͐͂͌̎̀̀́̏̿̓͂͒̅̑̀͊̓̈́͌̎̂̐͗̇̽̊̅̃̄̿̓̔͐̓̈̽̂̄̎̔͊̀͊͗̾̾͐̓̏̈́̽̌̽̈̽̂̎̂̐͛̎̑̎̓̉͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̴̛̛̛̛̛̹̠̣̭̱͍͍̻̰̹̫̺̳͍̥̰͍͍͇̖̦̞̳͖̹͍̳͍̹̮̰̘̰̳͙͑̈͒͑̒̎̓̽̾͂̆͂̿̾́̂̑̂́̇͌̿̈́̍͑̏͋̃͒̽̇́́̓͊̈́͑̎͊͂͗̒͗̌́̾̈́͋̊̃̅́̑̈̔̂̌̓̽͆͗̋̑̈́͌̂͊̋̿̏͗̈́̂̈́̑͆̐̾͐̐̃̿̐̂̈́͑̌̍̄͊̔̃̇͂͌͊̽̍̂̈́̍͌͛̾̓̔͆̔̔̑̾̍̃̂̊̓͒͆͒́͗̓̊̓̊̐̈̉̐̋̅͋͗̀̑͗̉̏̓̅̉̋̅͑̓̂̊̏͆̉͂͛̐̿̈̾͗̅̑͂̽̀͛̔̆̉̍͌̎͛̒̋̄̋̈́̄̐̆̓̈́͌͋̀̈́͑̎͛̉̏́̋̈́̒͋͋͒̃̎̾̐̈́͗̋͛̀̏̏̓̾̀̍̂̈́̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅp̵̡̡̛̛̛̛̣͇̺̤̪̣̲͎̤̭̯͉̪̠̺̗͓̂̔̋̓̃̌͑͒̇͌̄́͐͌͑̈͋͌͂͐̈́̈̄̓̅̇̉̂̓̀͂̌̋̀̀̋̃̽̾̑̆̄̌̀͋̏̄̓̌̑̃̇̈́͗̈́̌͋͂̈́̇̄̂͆̈́̊̅̊͆̀͒͋͒̃̆͒͐̏̄̃́͋̀͊́͌̀̊̀̾͊́̽̈́͋̌͋̃̈́̓̋̿͆́̽͐̔̓̾̆̽̂̐̓̒̾̔͒̑͐̓̓̂̈́͌̊̈́̋́̇̔̀́̀̈́͗̐͛̉͗̇͐͛̌͑̈́̔͐̃̓̓̌̏̂̂͂̑̀́̐̈́̀͗́̏̊̔̐͆̆̎̈́̏͐̔̍̊͗̈́̓͛̂̔̑̎̋̃̓̈̓̊̏̓̽̓͂͑́́̈́̐̉͒̉̏̔̈́̊̌́̎̆͋͒̀͂͊̑̍́̇̾̉̆͐̃̈͘̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̵̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̛͈̖̪̖̪̻͔̗̠̹̻̜͔͍̦͈̱͚̙̠̠̺̞͍̙̱̠̘̣̠̬͉̗̩͓̥̹͕̬̰̠͍̰̜̟̻͖̠̥͉͙̳̩̦̥̯͇͚̲̼͔̤͎͓͎̭̤̭̲̭͔̥͚͙͈̺̖̦̬̺̬͇͈̻̹͙̙͙͕͉̬͔͉͉̜͖͍͙̳̟̼̝̥͇͉͕̤͍̹̺͉͎͓̥̞͙͈̟̘̱̹͙͍͕͈̠͉̣̘͖͇̝̘͔̰̩̫̣͍̫̬̩̜͙̜̳̗̣̰̂̎͒̑͑̃̀̇̂͐͑͛̆͌̓̐̂̀̔̌̂̇͑͌̅̄̾̊̋̄̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅę̸̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̛͖̙̮̲͕͚̠̮̯̯̫͚̭̯̰͉̱̤̼̹͍͖͚̩̟͍͎̩͓̼̜̥̟͈͉̙̲͈̥̠͉̯̙̙̬̺̺̙͉͖̬̠̺̝͇̻̥͎͍̱̝͙̼̘̤̞̬̹̜̦͔̘̖͓̟̖̘͖̺͇̜͍͓̭͍͈͓̰̲͖̖̱̘̜͕͈̲̫̗̗͉͙̝̫̹̯͉̣͈̜̻͉̝͈͎̞̼̠̼̥̬̗̭̭̲͓͍̾͐̈́̿͋̈̎̑̈́̋̔̍̾͗͌́̋̓͒̀̏̏́͋̇̎͗̔̂̈́̉̑̈͊̉͑̊̃͆̀̈́̈́͒͑͑̄̈̎̂̇̈́̋̔̒̆̍͊̅̎̎̅̃̾̒̿͛͊̓̍̃́͛̐̌̊̐̃̈́̔̿̌͒͐̆̀̿̉̃̽̆͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅd̴̡̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̧̨̛̼̗͉͈̙̬͇̼͍̪͖̫͎̥̳͙̰̞̣̲̖͔͔̟̼̻̳͖̣̤͎̳̙̝̯̫͈̻̻̦̖̫͕̘̳̞͖̞̦̯̰̩̪̥̙̲̮͙̬̦̭͈͙̱̯̙̟͓͍̺̯̩̱͚̪̙̰̤̥̖̺̮̩͚͓͔͔̜̣̺̮̯͎̰̱̮͔͇̬̝͙̥͚̻̺̻̜͕̲̮̼͚̲͍̱̯͕̮͖͓̪̹͔͈̮̩̺̝̙̥̹̟̳͋̂̈̄͋͒͋͛̈́̿̄̆̈́̐͒̀̆̾̀͗͛̽͒̾̕͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̨̛̛͈͇̤̩͎̠̼̬̣̹̭̗̲̱̩͖͚̞̹̪̤̫̣͓̗̹̻̙̟̲̻̞̩̳͔͖͉͕͈͇̝͈̟̰̰͖͍̪͚̰͖̣̻̲͉̫̣͍̥̩͍̣͙̖̤͈̟̗̫̹̫̮̜͈͍̞̖̜̣̩̤͙͈̹͕̤̺̦͈̥̪̼͔̗̖͇̘̲̼̳̳̺̟̪̟̻̗̟̟͓̟̜̮͖͍̙͖̬̘̼̳̻̝̪̲͓̬̞̳͍̜̮̯̬͇̞̘̥̭̥̼̺͉̗̰̺̰̥̰̱̞̭̜̥̫̩̤̠͔̤͎̜̣͓̹͈̹̤̮͓͎̰̺͉̦̫͈̱̹̲̝̺̼͖̬̥̦͈̺͖̪͖̭̣̤̥̻̤͓͖͕͕͉̟̻͕̯̭̳͕̞̠͔̲̹̦͔͈̣̮͕̟̠̭̼̟̹͎͔͖̺̱̠̩͚̆̃̆̉͐̃́̔͗̿̒̀̈́̿͂̾͒̏̽͊̅͂̽͆͛̑̎̈́̉̇̽̊̾͊̂͛̔̀̿́͂̇́̀͆̏̎͌͑́̅͌̍̅̀͛̀̈́͌́̌́͊̔̆͐͂̾̈̾́͋̑͑̔̾̏͊̊̋̈́̀̊͂̆͋̇̾̈́̐̈́̐́̈͒̉̆̎̿̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̛̛͔̤̻̏̍̓̂̐͑̀͛͌̉͘͜͝ơ̷̡̢̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̡̻̭̹̗͈̳̙̣͕̜̝̠̫̪͉͉͎̪͔̦̳͎̻̗̺͇̖̩͍̣̙̼͎̲̬͕͚̘͚͚̭̘̜̱͙̘̖̗̠̠̥̘̜̝̰̖̦̝͔̙͚̳̼̺̫͉̟̜̗͍̪̩̞̩̟̮̞͈͔̜̣͖̞̟̲̩͚͈̖͕͍̝͈̯̖̼̠̺̺̱̳̳̦͈̩͍̤̞͇̜̳̫͇̠͓̪̱̺̠̺̮͉͇̱̼͔̩̠͚̘͓͚̟̜̝̝͚̫͉̪̝̠͖͓̳͎͎̤̹̬͕̦̮̜̻̥̱͕̬̘̣̗͔̭͎͓̞̖͉̜̮̦̝͙̬̱̦̯̣̺͇̜̻͖̦͚̪͐͂͛̐̌͐̓̿́̈́̈́̓͐̀͌̈́́̍͌̉͆̉͗̿̅̈́̋͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̛̳̤͍͚̼̲̰̳̤̱͓͍̟͚͖̖͕̫̳̩̣̙̞̩̪̖̭̖̫̦͔̖̩̞͍̯͕̰̙̖̹̺̮̼̲͇̠͔̤̥̺̮̱̣̯̝̹̲̰̦͔̻͎̱͎̹̬͚̻͉͖̮̝̝̼̺͍̩̤͉̗̬̮͍̯͓̠͉͙̺̌̿͐́̉̂͆̂͑̔͆̀̇̓͌̌͊̈́͛͛͂̐̍̓̓̀͂̊͗̐͊̉͋̀̎́͛̍̌̈͑́̃̋̀̅̒̓͂́̋̏̊͋̊͊͂͑̂̈̊̿̌̒͛̄̋͛̎̿̉͋́̂̈̈́̏̀̿̆̅͑̎͑͌̓͆̈́̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅý̶̢̡̡̢̢̛̟̮͓̪̟͎̝͇̤̝̲̥̥͔̲̟̞͎̟͍̻̥̥̰̬͎̯͍͉̼̝̳̯͉̩͉̼̣̠̺̞̱̝͉̗̃͂͛̍͊́͌͆̇̉̈̌̈́̋̆̋͛̂́͛͆͂̇̌̀̌̾͆̃͆̆͗̒̿̑̈͋̀̐̾̋̓̀̇̾̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅơ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̯͓͍̺̯̥̝̣̩̬̘̭̺̝̻͓͈̣̯̘̟͔͈̮̝̻͔̻̝̠̖̹͚̟̥̜̜̗̰̭̙̖̝̣̫̤̩̤͎̼͕̼͚̼̞͈̲͎̬̬͓̭̞̯̤̳̠͎̲̺̮̝̘̱̮̼̠̰̥̫͍̜̗̘̝͖̤̪̯̳͈̰̝̯̳̪͙̦̖̼̯̙̦̬̻̭̼̺̗̖̮̭͚̭̟̞̩͚̰̤̜̪̭̰̥̩̣̗͍̬̼̼͎̗̪̰̱͔̖̯̜̬͍̹̰͓̼̘̯̩͔̥͙͎̼̟͍̺̰͙̻̹̯͈͉̯̟̲̗͎̞̼̬̰̙͙͓̖̠͇̳̼̠̞͖̹̫̜̬̖͔̺͈̼͖͇͎̮̫̩͙̥̦̞͔̥̠̰̞̼̫͇̤̰̬̳͔͉͇͕̺̲̝͙̣͚͙̥̯̫͎̭̭̹̮̼̹̫̹͓̞͇̣̬͖̤̦̟̲̠̳̩̺͕͎͎̋̈͒̂̐́̐͗́̓̓͊̀̆̾͒̈́̌̄̌̂̒͒́̏̊̌͌́͗́̄̔́̌̆͗͆̆̆͐͗̂̆͊̂̈́̒̍̿̀̓̾̋̆̽̑́̓̏̀̐̊̓̀́̊̐̏̓̈́͒͗͆̐̓̃̎̑͒͋̀̅̆̂͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̸̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̪̞̘̟̱͖̠̦̳͇͔̙͕̤̤͙̝̮̘̝̪̩͖͖̪̰̦͕̩̳̮̺̠̗͎͕͔͕̥̳̟̞̞͈͔̠̠̺̠̺̬̦͖͍͙̫͕͚̙̜͈͎̦̙͔̩͙̳̟̹̖̰̗͎͇̲̫͙̠̙̭̹̬͙̱̪͕͎̺̥͔̞͓͚̥̮̭̻̺̤̫͕̫̲̥̱̹͙͓̹̥̳͚͉͕͖̼̟̖̰̬̖̗̟̝̞̖̙̲͎͕͔̻͎͚̯̟̞̮͍̱͚͙͕̘̙̭͙̠̣͔̜̰̰̘̮̪̙͈͉͖͈̟̬̗̖̟̟̜̦̤̜̱̭̘̹̥̘̥̬͍̰̞̭̼͚͍̫̯̫̎͊͋͌̀̆̋̎̈̎͑̂͌̓̉̌̈́̓͊͛́̓̒̍͛́̆̆̍̃̿̎̀͋͑̂͋̒̏͐͂̅͐̂̉̀͂̋͑̀̏̆͑̀̐̒̄̀̑̂̔̅̏̉̋̃̄̓̽̑̎̊̎̓̽̐͐̏̿̇̈́͊̅̌͊͑̔̓͋͗̄̌͒̋̆̓͂̓̈́́͊͛̽̉̉̈̈́̃͊̑̔̈̀̔̑̐̔̀̽̐̀̒́̌̽̿̒̎̂̌͊̃͑̅̑̿̃̓̍̈́̋̒̂͐̃̀̑̊̈̾͐̋̐͐̒͊̂̾̈́̀̈́́͑́̔͆́͆̄̆̒̀͆̉̈̈́͌̊̿͛̿͆͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȑ̷̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̻͍̞̘͙̩̺̘̲̞̖͇̪̺̯̰̰̝̮̖͖̟͉̪̻̮̭̣̲̱̹̦̻̤̟̫̹̳̼̮̘̼̻̤̜̣̖͚̝̙̮̱̟̪̖͙̠̬̫̲̙̙̳̹̖̙̲̭̞̹͈͍͚̞̺̱̖̯̺̫̤̯͎͈̣͎̖̺̜͎͉͈͍̟͖͈̝̘͇̯̦͔͖̺̜̹̞͙̹̻̦̤̹̼̲͉̙̬̝͈̯̘̯̱̟͕͔͙̼͎̱̭̖̞̲͕̱̬̬̞͙̖̰͓͕̬͉̲̘͈͚̜̤̭̞̳̺͉̝̫̮͖̰̮̥̹͙̩̟̰̞̝̟̫̤̣̞̦̳͖̲͎̦̤̭̟̟͈͙̫͎̹̮̳̺͙̰̠͕̖̱͔̮̦͙̥̝̪̖̐̽̓̋͌̅͆̆̏́̋̉̿̔͊̈́̀́̐̀̆̎̍͌̌̊̈́̇̌͗͒̔͑̈̔͊̏̑͛͗̎͌̈́͊̒̄̄̇̈́̐̿̉̓͌̆̽̿̀̓̏͛̍̿̄̍̇̈́̈̓̅̑͐͋̀͆͛̓̋̔̅̇̅̎́̅͂̽̄̂̃̂̇̀͊͆͑͆͐́̆̄̓̓̋̂̍̋̉̃̉̇͆̓̄̌̎̽̎̓͆̊̉̌͗̄̄́̑͆͑̓̋̋͆̎̎̂͐̇̍̓́͂̓́̒̒̅̋͛̓̍̀̋̋̋͋́̐̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̼̯̫̩̰͕̩̗̣̲͖̳̦̟̺͉̭͇͓͈̖͕̙̟̺̗̼̹͈̺̦̱̙̫̙̪͚̝̘̮̜̝̠̦̬̰͔͈͓̝͈̠̹̗̻͔͇̗̙̳͙͔̼̳̭̬̮̗͕̦͇̯͖̱̟̦͎̥̥̼̦͚͙̙̥̼̮̼̣̝̦͔̗̣̞̫̜̯̥̠̟̤̼̭̖̥̠͚̭̹̯̖̤̮̫̟̲̤̯͉͔̪̪̹̱͚̝̖͉̗̝̳̘̭͉̹̘͔͎͈̰̠̖̠͈͖͓̠͇̞̼͙̝͎͓̖̙̮̹͉͚͖̦̮̺̟̟̮̙͖̰͎̥͙̘͍̫̻͔̞͙͚̥̮̰̥̜̩̩̯͔̯̘͈͙̰̺̼̫͈̫̱̬̲̻͉̠͈̯̠̰̣̹̗̖͎͈̞͇̞͈͍̱̬̞̗̭̦̩͓̤̱̞̳͖̙̻̬̖̟̩͈̝̹̗̝̂̈̀̈́̓̔͛̑̀̊̑̑̌̈́̀͐̾̒͆͑̋̃̌͂̀̈́̈́̏̋̃͆́̿̓̑̌̔̋̆͛̾̽͛̾̒́͂͌̅̈́̾͂̄̊̋͐̉̐̿̅̍́̎͌̋̽̓̓̇̄̅́͛́̐͌͛̾̄͌̇̋̋̀͊̾̔̈́͌͆̀̐͌͂̊̓̐̔̓͑͌̒͂̔̏͆̔͒̉̅͐̏͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅç̶̨̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̞͈͎͎͔͓̞͕̤̱̜͈̱̙͖̣͍̗̫͈̖̳̙̮̝̲̞̻̮̪̱̻͙͇̦̹̙̙̠̜̩̳̫͚̥̫̦̭̘͖̰̼̱̰̤͓̰͔̺̳͉̞̗̗͙͍̣̹̠̣͚̹͔͍̦̤̰̮̤̥̮̜̭̜̮̯͈̝͖̟̼͈̩͈͈̩̦̞̠̬̥͉͔̼̳̥̱̗̝̥̥͚̭͈̹̫̤̝̱̼̩̗̪̺͈͈͇̝͈͔̳͎̳͈̫̼̹͎̗͇͓̟͍̬͇̭̣̮̤͉̙̣̜̭͇͇̦̥̟̥͇͓̫̣̤̟̞̳̝̙͉̹̫͉͈̭̺̹̜͓̱͙̱̭̞̟̬̘̩̤͖̣̳̣͍̫͔͕͚̰̜̗͇͖̫̖͙̺̞͎̟͚̤̞̼̦̲̤͎̙̼̣̜̪̯̤̫̠̜̻̲̘̭̖̪̹͇͍̭̖̱̝̫̳͖̦̰̟̣͓͚̘̹̙̺̤̘͕͍̫͆̒̑̈́͆̈̔̀̈́̅̽͆̓͗̇̀̅̒̎̔͗̈̎̏̃́͛̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̵̢̡̢̖̭̦̦̥̜̦̮͈̙̱̗̰̘͓̯̮̰̘̲̺̦̟̪̦͓̙̠̤̮̝̳̩͕͉̬̼̞̘̖̘͔͓͐̍̐̌̇̓̽́̌̈́͊̓̕̚͜͜ę̸̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̹̰̺͎̲͍̞̞̲̼̫̻̜͉̟͎̭͇̗̙̦̦̺̘̙̭͙͔̣̼̤̝͈͚̺̠̩̯̰̠̻̗̣̜̱̰͓̻̩̥͓̰̮̯͈̘̻͍̮̥̳͚̺͓͖͖͈̣̯͓̫͍̙̗͈̖̤͈͉̦̯̘̫̣̹͉̖̖̮͓̮̹̥̭͕̟͈̜̺̥̠̙͖̫͚̗͔̫̘̭̝̱͚̯̣͇̮̩͉͙̹̤̲̙̺̘̝͓̖̫̳̜̜͍͇̮̰̙̺̪͔͚̹̘͕̗͉̙̹̗̘̘̼͈̠̣̟̗̳̞̝̗̬͚͕͍̙͛̎̄͌͗̿̓͌̊̑͆̒̀͊̌̓̆̆́̉̄̀̄̒̀̈́̅́̂͊͂̌̀͐͛̅̈́͊̑͐̊̂̈̈́͒̈́͛́̓͗̈̇̃̔̀̆̓̈́͒̅͆͋̊̄̈́͆́̈́̀̽́̃̊̿̏̆̎̈́̾̔̔̊̈̓͊̇̒̊̎̅̌̾͗̄̐͋̏̓̅̓͂͋͋̓͋̈̎̔̂̈̇̏̓̓́͊́̇̃̽̿̈́̂͂̆̎̋͋̉͂̆̈́̈́̈́̐̾͆̅̔̀̽̐̈̍͗̀̍͛͑̓̈́̀̂͋́̅̆͋͐̐̒͌̓̓̇́̇̋̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅs̷̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̬̠̮̞̺̯̪̙̩͍͉͕̫̗̬̥̜̲͚̣̬͕̪͈̬̯̙̤̩͕̤̲͙̤̭̲̠͇̘̪̲̖̩̠͓͔͈͍͈̮͍̜̱͙̙̤̗͈̩̼̖̦̱̔̈́̒̎́̾̑̎̽̈̈͛͊͂̒̌̒̌͒̒̃̃̑̍̏̑̈́̾͐̽̇͒̿̑̉͆͂̊͒̑̈̍́̓̏̌̈́̈̐͛̂͂͋̂̀̉̈͗͂̓͗̀̀̓́̆̈́͛̿̀͛͆̾̎̇̍̋̽̋̆̈́̎̓͒̀̃̓̉̂͒̾̿̀̀͑͗͛̿͌̆̈̋̄̃͋̇͑̾̂̎͆̓̍̓̍͗͗̈̐̾̾͂̍̔̍̊̊͋͛̃͆͆͂͌̀͛͒̈̀͛̐͐͆̈́̐̓̇̒̀̉͛̅́̒̇̇͂͑̌́̀̀̎͛͛͌̏̀̿͛͌͆̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̴̢̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̝̳̣̰̬̞̹̥̯͙̯̖͓̪̯̥̲̹͕̖͚̖̘̩̪̺̱̰̼̞̱͇̠̮͔͉̯͖̯̖̼̰̬͚̞̤̘͈̘̘̬̬͉̪͓̬̠̠̦̦̬̠̪̤͓̭̭̱̭̞͛̉̑̄̂̄̄̿͋̉̆́͋̍̏̓̿̎̎͂͊̈́̂͊͒̋̐̔͂̎̌̽̀͆́̍͑̒̔̉̒̂͐́̏͆̍̌̐͋̉̒͗͊̅̈́̆̉͐̓̏̓̌̿̾̏̈́̒̅̏̐̓̀̅̔̂̑͋͊̇̅͌͑́̐́̊̌͆͆̃̽̆̽̂̃̑̂̓̀̈́̉̀̈̅͂͗̈́̀̀́̃̌̍̉̂̇̓̎̏͋̾͊̂̎͑̈̋̃̓̇̀̏̈́̈́̽̓̇͐̾͑̌̿́̿̉͑͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ.̸̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̭͔̝̮̜͎͓̻̣̪͔̦̩̯̰͙͔̖̞͖̱̼̟̬̩̣̫̥̭̹̩̬̰̩̫̳̳̱̝̤̟̝̹̙̦̪͍̝̦̺̰̳̫͖̲̳̻̰́̎̀̓̑̌̿̔̒̂̏̃͑̒̈͆͛̇̑͛̿͊̈̎͋̈́̉̆̅̅̽͌͆̀͋̋̾̐̇͛͆̀̃̆́̇̓̓̄͗̅́͌̉͐̍̽̈́͊̀͌̃͆̅̄̋̎̄͐̈̐͐̎̈̓͆͗͆̐̑̎̇̂̒͐̎͂͌̿̋́͌̇͊͒̿͑͋̍̂̾̆͑́̀͐̇͋̃̓̑̏̔̊̿͆̉̿̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̵̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛͓̗̺̦̳͈̫̼͚͈͙̹̘̜̘͉̙̮͇͈̫͉̤̥͕̪̪̙͙͈̻̗̪̥̠͓̥̼̮̮̟͉̹̯̱͚̼̻̙͔̬̜̜̘͈̱̳̞̘̜͇͚̥̖̝̲͎̻̞̟͔͍̲̱͍͖͔̥͍͈̗͓̝̥͎͈̝̤̩͇̬͚̙̬͈̱̩̠̞͓̠̺̝̙͎̭̫͎̫͈͚̘̲̞̮̱̟̼͙̖̖͚̲̗̪͈̦̦͇͈̺̳͓̥̗͎̰̠̙͙̘̖̝̲͖̜̫̖͈̟̜͍̯̫͍̹̪͕̳̳̗̥͙͓̯̱̗̮̭̝͖͔̝̬̟͈̯̺̙̦̜̗̞͖̟̟͉̪̎̽̌̅͛̈́͑͑̾͛̏̄͌͛̍̈́͊̉̈́̏̒̾͆̓̈́̈́̊̽̈̐̾̾̋̎̊̄̏͐͑̌̾͌̐̂̇̔̇͂͆̐̑͑͛̓̂͑͊͒̏̋͛̋̇̉́̔̐͑̑̓̊̾̑̄̒͑̿̂̀̆̄̌͛́͆́̄̆̌͑̅͑̾̀̔̊͑̒͑̑͛̎̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẠ̶̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̱̩̲̥̺͔̭̼̜͈͙̖͍̞͖̱̲̺̤͍̱͇͉̠͙̙̹̞̭͈̲͎͓̬̩̮̲̞̮̦̯̠͕̙̘̜͖̪͇̱̝͓̠̣̣̪͖͉̳̫̹̰̝̠̣͔̪̯̘͙̤̜̣͙͓̪̰͇͍͕͙͖̣̩̰̥͉̼͍̜̬̤̪̮̯̮͖͍̙̲̝̻̲̣͇̼̪̗̞̥̺̭̦͔̳̺̼̰͚͔̝̤̻̠̙̲̦̫̖̜̱̰̦̝̞̞̬̳̗̰͔̲̮̝̜̦̬̤̮̫̺̲͖͙̟̹̝̣̻̖̱̳̰̪̺͚̳̼͔̖̻̮̩̻̩͖̯͉͇̗̙̼̖̯̠̞̩̝̰̫̪̭̳̻̠͖͔̬̹̊̍̿̃̋͒̈́̄̍͛̈́̄̾̽̔͋̃̈̇̏̈̍͂̈́͂̊̏͐̈́̉͒͂̽̿̃̾͌͗͒̾͂͌̆͐̽́̏̏̑̑̎̓̂̂̒͊̿̈̑͆̀̃́͛̅́͛̊̂̾̉̄̏͒͂͂̑͊͐̈͐̏̅͂̃̓̊́̔̍́͑̔̓͆̇̈́̿͗̇̍͊͆́́̈́͋͋̿̔̒̓̀͐̈̑̈́̃́̀̉̌̾̊̈́̀́̇͐̆͊̇̀̈́̈́̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̷̡̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̻͎̥̪͎̟̹̜̱̱̦̪̖̜̺͈̺̭̭͙͙̞̖̜̰̫̻͍̦̩̗͖̤̞̘̲̙͔͍̳̬̞̲̪̩̝͕̣̞̣̲͖̙͈̹̖̞͈͙̘̖͎͔̤͓̝̜̙̜͎͈̳̣̪͔̗̳̠̜̞͇̝̭͎̗̭̥̘͎̣͍͕͎̰̗͍̩̪͈̯͍͈͓̻͖̲̩̪͖̤̤̖̗̤͙̤͓͙̹̮͙̹̝̮̲̻̳͇̦͈͙̳͈͔̪̳͇̻͕̫̰̖̜͉͙̬̮̲̰̮̩͈̤̤͙̞͚̖̜̱̳̝̬̖̜̭͉̯͕̲͚̘͔͕̫̝̱̲̞͇̙̪̬̼͔̱̣͙̻̟̲͕̪̼̬̤͚͔̟͋̑͋̍̋̒͒̐͌͋̈́́̐̐͆̈́̏̋̅̑̑̐͆̔͌͊̈́̐͒́́̉͌̐̌̅͋̀̇̍͗̑̀͒̔͋͋̑̽͛̂̄̒̓͗͂̇̋̍̈́̅̓̅͋̒̀̄̅͑͂́͊͋̉͐̆͗͌͋̈́̀̃̎̓̍̔̿̄͂̀̽̑̍̿̅̈́͂̏̋͒̾́̆̏͊̉͛̈́̑̽͂̉̿͒̓͐̉̎̋̈́̌̀̄̀̀̿͂̓͑̈́̇̂̅̈̾̅̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̡̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̤̗͚̜̥̖̥̜͔̫̳͚̩̩̝͚̝̺͙̤͚͖̣̝͈̘̼̘͓͙͙͕̗͖͙̯̱͈͎͖̲̤̳͉̻̦̲̠͖̻̥̘͈̭̹̝̩̘̙̪̦̞͕̭͉̩͖̬͈̠̦̮̩͖̟̝̺̞͍̱͍͉͈͓̫͓͇͔̹͙͔̟̭͈͉̙͕̦͕̖͖͓͙͓̪̮̹̥̥̠͓̲̱̘̻̥̞̦͎̹͚̜̩͈̞̭̘̙̳͉̩̙͔͔̤͎͎̣͉̙̬͈͉͇̯͍̲̼̹͇͓͕̗̲̥͙̜͈͈̞̹̮̺̰̝̙̗̤̦̖̭͉̪̫̝̜̺̞̞̬̫͍̐́͋̓͌̈́͑̂͛́͂̒̉̐̄̉̓̉̂̋̇̽͐͑̎͂͗͛̓̈́̀͒̎̽͌̈́̂͒͊̅̐̄̒̓̒̏̎͑͂͌̂̋̉̃̈̆̀͛̈́̄͆̀̎͒̐̔̔͌̑̓͋́̏̊͛̓̈́̇͛́͌̈́̀͐̽́́̒͗̎̀̎͂̿̽̾̃́͊̽̎͊̄̆̾̈́̉̑̀̀͛̌̽͋̍̓̈̍̋̄̌̓̍̐͊̓̀̌͐̎̑͌̓͒̂̍͒̀̿́͐͌̈́̉̉̀̿͊͐́̅͊̈́́͗̇̌̏͑͂͊̈̄͊̌̍̈́̎̒̀͌̇͐͐̂̓̅̀̓̄̊͌̐̂͊͐̑̏͐̐̀̀̅͋̒̒̔͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̛͉̙̯̮̱͖̣̘̭̲̠̰͍̗̝͚̪̝̦̣̠̜̜̰̥̦͚̥̦͔͍̯͎͈̘̭̭͖̝̩͕͎̮̼͕̰̣̱̤͙͍̩̤̗͚̼̣̰̜̫̯̼̞̠͍̳̺̪͖̞͚̣̯̑̈́̈́̊̾̈́̿̂̌̿̒̆͒͊̀͆̔͑̄̈́̒͒̿͐̍͊̾̓͌͌̇͛͐̈̀̔͒̊̅̔̎͋͒̈́̂̎́̑̒̆̋͛̊́͑̅̿̓̌́̈́͂͂͐̀̅̍͂͊̍͛̂̃̿̐̀̏͊̈́͒̒̃͆̉̑̌̿͊̅̊̄͆͛̃̌̓̍̈͆̌̐̈́̋̿̐̉̿̊̍̽͑̆͋̒̿̾̍̑̃͂̈́̔̒̑̏̑̄̿̌̀̓̔́̓̅̐̇̊́̃͒̈̄͊͊̋̓́̑̌̏͋̿̅͒͒͆̿̌͂́̍̎͋́̋̉̔͋̋̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅỳ̷̢̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̱͉͎͖̟̘̗̦̺̗̹͔̘̼͎̱̱͚̱̹̟̘͚͉̣̠͙͍̟̤͈̥̥̰̟̠̫̠̝̞̞̺̪̤̱̼̙̟̩̭̳͕̭̭̖̫̣̥̙̳̗̬̞̹̠̘̺̩̭̬̪̳͓̻͎̻̲̣̲̬̣͎͇̝̘̗̳̟̹̻̭͙͙̗͔͚̟͈̗͈̪͇̘̱̦͔͖̬̤̟͈̖̲̯͙̼̹̺͕̹̗̳̞̼̦̼̝̯̮̰̰̝̗̭͎̠̖̠̖͓̏̐͂̍̀̊̂͒͊͋͆͑̓̈̂̈́̿̓̈́̊̃͒̀͑̀͒̎̈̓̓̀̒̾̏͌̈́͑́̏͐̆̎̀̾̆̍̋́͋̔̅̽͆̀̋̓̽̈́͂̎̉̐̀̏̎̈͂͒̄͌͂͐̃̐̊̈̄̈́̉̆̔̂̓̌̈͗̌̑̒͌̈́͋̇̇̒͗̇͂͑̍̈́͌̽̀͊̉̑͂͊̆́͛̈͑͋̓̑́̎͆̇̏̓̎̓́͐̓͋̿̆̈́̔͒̄̽̔͋̋̈́̈͐́̍͑͑̏̇́̇͐͛͗͆͐͋̊̈́̈́̇̽̈͗̔͒̑̆̃̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅợ̷̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̦̝͔͈͎͖͚̜̤̯͈̻̙̪̫̯͈̭̥̙̖̣͇̝̲̹̬͚̙̱͎̖͈̣͎͉̤͈̖̟͔͔̱̤͖̗̩̟̠͈͍̹̘̠͉̝͚̠̱̺̯̣̥̼̱̮̻̫̩̝͔̤̰̯͔̫̗̻̗̹̗̻̪͇̼̳̠̱̞̩̹̱̠̙̗͎̳̙͓̱͇͎̖̙̥̽͌́͊̈̿͑̆́́̑̈́̈́̈́͒̇̐̃͆̿̈́͊̒́̊̾͌͒̊̿̀̄̂̋̀̿̀̾̌͊͂̄̈́͑̇̿̍̈́̐̆̂̾͌̃̅͗̀̅̃̂̌͗̾̽͋̎̏̿̊̂̈́̓̄̐̑̒͋̂̇̈̔̿̈́̑̇̇́͑̒̅̂̿̂̄̒́͆̑̄͐̆́̇͛̽̋̇̈́̒͛̉̽̂̒̓̉͊̄̀̀̏̎̿̍̅̀̇̐͛̉͒̇͂̂̅͌̍̒̇́̎̆͛̍̉͂̈́̍͒̑̑̒͒̅̀́̑̒̃̂̀̂̓̈̇́̈̎̇͆͐̓̆̎̈́͗̆̏͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅu̴̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̧̢̡̖̘̠͕̺͙͎͎̞̫͉͕͎̞̯̮̻̭͇̩̳̗̭̤̱̪̦̠͓̠̻̬̝̭̜̦͚̩͕̫̺̟̖̘̣̣͚̼̪̗̪͓͕͍̜̤̲̫̣͚̗͔͙͓̰̗̮̲͍̠̞̩̗̙̩̗̮͕̯̩͈͉̱̖̩̣͕͓̞̪̬̫͉͙̮͉̭̙̺̬͉̝̪͉̫̲̻̭̗̬̞̩̮̗̱̭̣̒̌͜͜͜͜ͅ ̷̧̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̛͕͔̜̲͕̜̤̙̳͚̪̣̳̱̜̝͍̗̞̜̪̞̝̮̬̲͈̹̰̥̼͙͓̙͙͇̥̝͍͚̭͖͍̬͈͈̜͓͈̠͍̠̯̫̺̘̠̬͚̬̮̠͓̻̱͕̗̬̣͇̙̝͉͚̘͕̘͔̞̠̫̫̗͍̠̘̤̰̝̗̘̲̖͍̬̠̹͙̘̫̣̰̙̟̭̗̪̱̟͇̺̝̪̺̫̦̜̟̮̦̳̻̙̗̭͈͖͙̦̮͙̭̰̭̞͙̣̲͔̲̭͎̙̘̮̹͚̱̥͔̯̩̥͇̣͎͚͈͔̻̪̘͔͚͚͚̤̗̟̲͔̲̰͙͙̭̺͉͕̙̯̣̼͔̂̍̀͛̓́͂̃̅̂͑̊͆̀̌̌́̌̇̅͊̈́͋̾́̈́̄̇͑̀̋̀̒̽́̓̉̃́̀͋̅͒͗̃̇̍̈́͂̏͊͊̇͐̅̄̆̍̒̎̾́̑̽͋̈́̐̑̈͛͛̈́͌͋̑̊́̓͛͂̋̂̀̓̾̅̓̍̇̆̽̓̑̉͑̃̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̛̤̺̗͚̜̦̦̹̰͉̘̰͎̫̠̮̟̪͈̦̜̟̺̭͚̤̥̰͇̩̺̲̻̙͔̯͕͚̳̯͙̦̮͕̲̟̻̥̠̠̬͓̣̖̺̲̭̭̻̤̳͎̲̗͚̘̦̰̫̞̩̘̦̪͎̟͙̯̮͚͔̹̺̝̞͔̺̼̗͙̲̯̼̭̻̬̩͇̩̙̯͓̪͓̘̯͎̬̻̗͇̰̹̟͔̫̤͖̖̦̱͍̖͇̱̼̯̙̦̹͙͈̞͎͙̖̤̼̲̬̦̬͚͎̼̜̳̣̲̺̥̘̟͈̩͖̟̫̬͉̫͎̳̖̳̩̘͍̱̗͔̬͔̘̘̮͖͚̭̰̠͔̪͔͖̙͔̟̫̣̱̙̟͙͚̺̳͈̙͈͇̮̺̐̒̈́̓̅̈́͂͛̈́̉͂̾̃́̈̋͑͑̓̒̉̄͐͊͗̽͂̎̉͆͌̅͑̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̴̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̛͔̦̣̫͉̣̘̜̠̙̠͓͓̘̻͍͍͍̪̝͇̣̝̟̩̗͓̼̙̻̭͙̞͉̖͓͇͚͈̱͕͇͙̘͓̤̮̬̟̲̟̞̪͇̜̝̯̲̜͖̻̺̱̪̟̦̬̻͖̘͎̻̣̲̼̱̝̭̝̩̼̙̥͙̟͔͎̪̯̪̙̭͍̗̓̍͑̀̈̎͒̓̾͂̽̀̓̈͗̊̽̀͋͂͒̍̔̾͑̀̊̈́͐̍͌͂̇̓͊̿̃͋͊̿̉͛̽̄̏̈́͆̔̂͑͑̎͑̅̇́̐̈̐͌̎̈́̓͗̂͒͊͂̑̀͐̌͑̎̓̓̆͗̆̍͛͐́́̓́̃̄́̃̈́͐̃͒͛̀͊̒͒͒̏̏̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝a̴̡̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̺̱̲̤̩̩̺͔͔̤̺͔̰̭̱͈̳̗͕̜͓̖̯̳̲͉͔̩̣̙̼̖̰̤̻̟̦͍̟͓̫̦͉͔͕̝͍̺̘̹̪̪̣͔͚̘̲͖̳̗͎͎̱̖͈̩̰̰̟̗͕̬͉̠͍̮̳͍̳̰̦̞̙̰̼̯͙̮͖̠͚̮̬̞̹̲͔̗̹͔̼̼̟̣͍̪̪̹̣͉̤̙̲͕̜̞̮͔̙̩̯͇̭̥̙̝͙̗̅̅̉̋̐̽̏̇̊̄͒̈́̎̏̌͑͒̋͛̓͗̒̎̉̉͗͛̈̿̏̌̂̀̿́̐͒͌̒̆̈́̔̀̀̏̒́̐͊̐̍̄̔͗͐̒͛̽̅̐͌͐͐̈́̽̆̈̌̈́͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̷̢̨̨̡̢̧̳̳̮̤̠̭̹͙̼̖͚͍̝͔̭͚͙͉͖̦̞̣̪̠͚̺̪̖̲͎̼̙͖̻͚̼̬̩̠͙̭̺̘̪̳͍̫̱͉̼̪̦̥̯̻͓̹̖̮̗͎͖̩͉̫̠͍̘̮͖͚͙̲̱̯̻̻̬̙̥͚͚̱̼̹̆̀̈̇̽̇̎̌̊͐̇͐͊̈́͆͐͊̈́̀͂̋͒̐̈̇̽̚̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅ?̴̛̛̛̳̾́̄́̇̋̓͒̓̑̀̈̄̈́̆̌̑̿̅͋̉̋́̊͒̋̂̓̊͆͂́̓̃͆̔͑͋̽̎̔̋̒̄͂̆̐̀̈̈́̑̉͋̿̉̂̓̎̆̈́̉̐̾͊́̓͊̋͋̂́̑̌̒̇̆̆̈́͌̊͆̀̇́̈́̂̈̔͆̈́̔̾͑̾͂̿͗͛͗̾̓͂͛͌͊̈́͐̐̐̔͗͐̈́̉̅͑͒̌͑̀̍̓̏̎̊̐̍͊̉̾͆͌̌͂̿͗̄͑̑̀̆̀̈́̏̆̌͂̇̊͊̓̈̑̆̒̾̎̂̉̇̅͗͋̇͛̀̉́͌͆̅̽̋̆̑̈́́͊̏͌̔̑̅̌͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̱̙̯͖͓̜̱͓̭̪̮̞̺͉͎͍̙̬͙̼͓̺̜̹͇̞͇̪̞̻͙̲̺͉̠͚͇̘̞͍͓͇̖͓̘̖̻̙̘̞͈̺̠̻̝̳̜̻͈͕̱͉̠̣̟̮͎̫̘̯̺̣̙̜̝̩̱̞̮̣̹͈̟͍̳͈̗̬̫̖͈̺͓̣̟̲͈̯̰͖̻͈̺̬͕̗̹̣̼̖̯̼̺̞͖͖̝͎̳̱͈̭̱̩̜̠̙͕̝̠̻͎͍̝̣̭̗̭͔̞͚̅͌̾̉̈̌̓̅͋͂̓̅̎̆̃̿̉̒͗̍͌̏̊̑͋͂͆̔͌̍̈̊͒̾͛́̓̌̀̂͂̌̉̎̃̏͒̈́̍̈̀̔̆̿̾́̉̅́͊̅͒͂͑͗͂̈́͐̓̋̂͑͆̽̎̊͋̈́̿̐̇͌̔̈̒͌̀͋́̎̿̌́̀̌̂̾̓̃̈́͂̋̑͐͂͆̒̃̈͗̿̓͆̊̽̂̽̋͛̍̍̈̀̑͒̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅT̴̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̢̝̼̹̟̰̪̰͇̝͕̯̫̳͇̭̫̣̖̰͔̙͓̩͕͉̘͕̰̻͕̖̖͖̩̞̲͙͈͚̯̯̭̻̹̮͓̼̞̦̗̰̳͙̟̞͚͓̥̘̫̤̞̠̲͖̲̺̼̜̱͙̝̱̞̘̱̝͈͎̫̩̻̻̜͓͓͔͓̥̜̺̝̮̤͕̙͔̠͚̞̫̜̘͉̱̱̲͈͓̗̬͚͙̤͓͍͔̺̝̲͔̦͈̺̰͈̲̦͉̭̫̖̹͙͕̩̜̫̗̬̰̜͓̭̝̝͎̥̫̳͕̳̪̣̟̖̙̼̥̰͉͕͉̞̗͔̯̜͇͕̜̖̲̂͋̓͘͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅh̶̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̫͚͙̲̳̗̼̝̥̙͖̫̘̤̙̥̤̥̹̦͓̳̖̗̙̞͇̲̺̺̹͕̻̜̹͈͍̙̳̜̻̜̼̲͍̙̼͓͍̦̺̳̳͉͕̖͕͉͎͔̪͍̯͙̻̤̲̻̗̯̗͉͉̙̪͔͔̣͇̯̜̤̮̞̮͖̯͎̹̫̹̠̰̩̲̹͉̥̖͇͕͉̟͇̟̖̮̻̰̤̘͇̖͈̙̙͎̬͇̪̻͙̱̹̞̲̮̬̰̫̝̼̭̱̺̞͔̞̰̱̮͍͉̼̤̞͍̫̖̖͓͓͈͖̺͈̒̅͑͒́̓͋̌̽̏̀̊́̿́̋̽͆̓͊̆͛͂̃̀́͛̉̅̔̇͆̇̓̎̐̊̌̊́̏̓̓̊̅̓̄̊̐̒͆̉̋͐̎̏͆̄̔̈̍͒́̋̐̊̓̔̓͌̂̉͛̑̿̈̐͛͆͊̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̴̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛͇͎̖̖̻̥̳̮͖͇̙͖̬̹̰͚̰͈̱̞̺͎͈̳̙͍͎̫̣͙̪̦̱̖͈̬͓̹̩̹͉͈̰̘̣̤̜̪̟͉͇̹̮͎̣̠̝͖͈̲͕̖͈̜͎͉̪̭̦͎̲̺͇̺̥̖͖̲̘̘̬͖̫̗̗̬̜̩̤͕͍͓͈̞̙͈̭̭̤͍̣͉͙̦̫̦̗̲̹͓͎͚͓̫͕͚̘̗͕͈̺̭̠̓̐̑̀̽̉̉̾͗̾̂̎͆̎́̑̉̄̈̐̒̇̆̔̈́̿͂̿͆͒͊̇̓̈́̽̇̎̾̑͗͆̑̅͐͑͋̈́̌̅̂̆̓̆͑̓̀̔̇̽̑͗́͋̈́̈́́̍̂̊̌͗̏͊̉͗̂̿̅̋̓̔͆́͑̈͌̓͗̆͌̈̒̈́̊̐́́̋̈̅̓̉̆̊̽̌͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̨̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̛͇̣̠̮͔̻̪͇̪̖̬̜̜̼̬͉̗̮͍̲͓̮̗̺͉̠͎̮̪͎̮̦̳͔͔͇̫̙̩̝̯̦̥̠̹̦̪̲̠̯̬̥̞̝̠̗͇̠̳̗͔͇͉̺͔̻̬̗̥̯͍̪̣͔͎̺̲̭͈͉͙̲̙̙̹̮͎͇͖̹̰̬̣̲̫̝͔͉͙̤̩͍̮͇̘̫̝̦̻̺͕̙̯̘͔̤̗͔̜̘̰͎͍̟̘̯̠̭͉̘͎͖̥̰͈̜̜̣̤̘̪̘͕̘̺̙̯̱̬̫͖͎̮͇̰̗̩̻̃͆̆̀̐̊͌̋́́̀̈́̈́̓̀̅̅̌͊̉̊̓̌̑̀̈̎̏̀̊̏̂̃̅̽͌̒̀̉̅́̇̔̋͊͋̄͂͌̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̥͓͓̪̖̣͈̺̺̖̞͕̖̭̥̜̞͎̖̹̠͓͕̼͔̜͓͖͉̻̣̤̦̤̫͖͔̟̪̪̬̬͍̙̤̯̻̮͍̩͔̀̑͒̿̀̈́̃͑̾͋͐̑̈́̿͒̀̈́̇̀̑̈́̓̇͋̈́̌̍̈́̇͒͂̀̐̈́͑̀͌̌̉̏̈́̂̌͑̋̏̐́̓̂͛̐́͒͗̓̂̽͆̇́̎̑̌́̔̑̀͂̓̃̈̀̌̌͑͑̈́̀͂̓̆̓̒̆͗̀̓́̀͊̾̅͂̈́̆͌͋͋̐̎̑̓̂̐͌̒̏͆̓̇͐͑͋̓̌̍̎̓͒͒͑̈́̀̏̌̀͗̾̓̾́̈́̑́̅̓̈́̅̑̈́̓̉͆̏̑́́͂͊͛͗͗̉̓̄͋̓͆̆̒̀̑̊̌̎̑̐̽̇̇̏́͌̇͑͆͒̏͊̽̈́̔̈́͛̄͐̏̋͆̆̊͐̔̇̇̓̓̌̽̀̀͐̍̒̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̛̛͕̱̱͇͓̥̪͍̞̳͙͙̦̤̞̱̤̹̦̠̥̼͚͓̳͎̘̗̥̪͇̝͔͕̻̲̖̠̬̭̪̳̬͎̰̳̮̟̙̞̳̮̤̘̰͇͎̪͉͚̮̥̪͚͖̮̩̳̳̣͔͙̮̥̗͕̖̰͈̲̟̟̹͙̝̲̩̩̬̝̳͎͙̥̹̗̣̅̐̇̾̑͗͂͑͗͆͋̈́̐͊́́̉̈́̇̾̎̆̇̋̋̿̋͂̈́̀̓̀̈́̄͛́͐̀̇̌́͊̄̃͊̈́̈́̿̍̈̇͆́͗̎̏͌̔͑̈́͒̐̾͗̈̽̂̽̒̇̈́̒̀̃̓̑̈̓̀̓͊̾̋͊̂͐̃̽͊́̈́͗̒̈́̓̑͑̑̈͑̔̒̍͗̏̑̎̃̉̈́͐̇͆̈́̓̈́͊̈́͊̑̅͐̽͋̑̎̄͑̑̏̑́̈́̑͐̑̿́͑̋̄̽͛̒͛̓̓́̉̾̃͆͐͊͊̏̀̽͌̇͒̑͆̇͒͊̓͒̂̐̐̄̾̑̋̇͑͋͗̌̂͋̈́͛̊̑͋̎͋͐̾͊̊̏̈́̓̈́͒̉̿̈́̄̃̌̋̂̓̿͑̽̀̎́́͛́̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅs̵̛̛̖̫͉͎̲̤̯̅̋̀̔̀͒̋̏̈́̐̓͒̆̓̆̏̀͗̚̕͘̕̚t̴̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̥̬̘̯̩̖̠̯̤̺̬̱̭̗͎̣̝̙͎͙̜͉̖͈̬͈̜̪̖͕̣̥̫̼͕̞͔̖̰͎̗̝̺͔̰̘͎͎̯̜̝̰͚̟̲͎̭̱̠̹̟̖̩̟͇͓̳̝̖̫͚̠̲͚̩̞̤̩̖̥̝̞̝̹̝͉̯̮͕̬̘͖̰̱̘̩̯͉͇͇̝̼̣̺̰͖̘̯̙͈̬̻͕̞̟̭͚͉̭͉͈͓̥̥̬̗̗̮͚͖̪̠̜͓͎̙̫̮͓̺͚̱̩̳̻̫͖̲̰͓̖͓̝̠̞͉̬͉͍̜̝̱̜̲̗̜̠͙̹̪̺̝̭̳̬̝̝͙̐͗͊͒̏̽̓̓̀̍̈̏̽̎̄͌̊̈́̀̑̀͗̄̆̂̾̀̆̊̋͂̊̈́̑͋̀̆̑̀̉̿̀̌͋͗̾̑̾̐̔̄̃͆̈́̏̾͒̌̔̀̎͐̈́̓̾͗͊̀̽̇͌̌͗̿̈́̑̊̑̄̂͆̀̅̓͒̆̇̈́̎͛̐͊͌̄͌̊̄̓͒̎̂͐̏̐̏̾̔͑̈́͛̊̍́̿̋̏̔̀͂́̄́̉̒́̐̉̏͐̒̏̾̀̄̐̊̓̆͑̽͐̑̊̿̓̈̾͂̍̐̊̅͊͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̸̡̛̼͖̺̞̅̄̽́͐̉̅̊͂͒̑́̔̒͂̐̍͌͋̌͌͒̉̐̅̉̀̓̎͂͆̀͛͂͐̊͌͑̾̑̂͑̑̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝p̷̧̡̧̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̧͈̟̖̲̜͕̼̞͕̤͚̪͓̞̞̲͓̬͚̥̟̝͈̳̜͙̻̖͈̣̩̘̖̮̬͕̤̰̬͍̪̣͍̗͕͈͈̞̞͇̜̜͎̣͕̠͎̻̫̼̤͓͍̼̝͍͈̮̗̫̲̮͓̠͇͖̺̭̱͇̭̟̣̯̠̻͓͓̘̻̙͓̻̼̩̗̥͈̝̣̫͚̮̻̪̩̥̮̟͚̭̝͇̙̩̟͎̤͔̟̻͖̯̮͖̞̖͊̈́͐͊̑̈́̉̆̋̀͜͜ͅͅͅͅl̶̢̡̖̰̬̦͙̫͓̩̮̖̩̣̺̿̈̈́̂̾̃͌͋͗͋̇͛́̂̌̃̓̈́͑̀̌̔̃͆͐͐̓̄̐͑̈́̚̚͜͠ȩ̶̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛͔̪̝͇͖̗̝̘̦͎̦̠̟̳͚̹̭̟̩̩͖̤͕͈̼͍̝̙̖̫̥̟͚̖̱̲͔̰͉̺̹͕̰̞͓̼̙͈̪͚̩̲̯̤̠̺̙͉̙͙̻͎̝͇̰̳̱̹̜͓͎͔̲͉͓̼̤̬͚̘̗̬̞̝̜̫͖͉̺̬̯͉̬̜͚͍̥̙̱̹̩̥͙͚̣̮͓̠͇̣̫̼̫̭͉̳͓̙̪̙̗̭͇͉̮̦̺̫̻̲̪͚̙̺̤̥̽̈́̆͂̏̽̊͊̿͆̓́̔̈̿̈́̂̐̂̀͑̔͛͑̈̀́͛̌͗́̐̓̃̅̐̓͐͌̏̿̃̾͌̌̉͐̈́̉̂̍̏́̿̽̓͊̈́̽̂̎́͌͛̉̄̃̍̏̐̍͛̆̄͛̿͑͐̄̄̀̎̐̈́̉͗̈̄̄̇̈́̇̀̒̄̈̌͐͗̎͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̷̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̯̜̘̮̥͎̼̲̞̘̰̰͚̤̬͓̲͓͍̙͚̗̯͔͔̙̠͔̱̫̝̲̣̘̲̩͎̦̮͙̤̰̞̤̮͈͖̮̱̻̘̥̻̠͇͙̻̣̲̯͎͓̩̭̩͚̫̹̰͖̫͍͕̼̝̱̂͆̌͛̓̂̆͌̽͋̒̓͝͝ ̸̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̜̳̲̥͙̗̥̪͖̞̣͇̗͎̺͍̙̮̙͕͍̩̯̯͍͚̭̹̯͙͙̳̰̜̤̼̻̙̘̙̮̺̬͓̮̘̳̮̠͇͖̙͚͓̻̫̱̝̩͚̣͔̭͓̱̥̻̯͔̜̲̳̙͉̮̣̫̞̖̺͕̭̫̟͉̗̭̰̜̤̻̦̮͇̦͎͙̠̤͙͍͓͓͖̖͕͍͓͕̩̻̮̥͙̣̬͖͖̙̙͇̤̙̺͇̺͎̖̦̼̳̮̯͚̪͖͓̠̖͙̭̫̳̤͖͕͈̠̩̗̳͇͓͓̣͎͍̗̤̺̲̖͎̹̯͉̟̤̜̱͖̺̘̹̖̙̻̫̫̲͍̱̳͉̩̼͓̬͙͕̎̈́͌̑̈́̆̉̏̉̍̅͐͗̑̑͛̃̒͐́̀̊͑͒̓̌̑͛͌̑̆͒̐͗͆͛̊̈̉͑̽̑̊̓̈́̎͛͛̎̈́̈́̊̅͐́́̿̆̓̔́̒͐̓̿̊͛͛͑̈́̐̏͐̎͊̇͛͛͊̍̏̒͗͆̆̌̐̈́́̽̈́̒̄̌̐͂̿̊̅̎̓̄͒̐̀͛̾̒̎̂̉͐̉̉̍̅̐̾͆̆̈́̈̃̂̄̅͒͛̅̓͌̒̾͋̉̎̏̊̈́̅͗͊̇͛̀̐͗̌̎̔͌̎̐̏̆̈͂͐̈́̾̐̌́́̃̃̂͛̐͛͐̊̈͒͂̿́̾͋͋́͊͐̍́́͌̑̾͒͒̌̈́̈̊̀̈̔̆̅̏͐͑̊̎͐̅̍̎̇̐̀͊̀̎̎͗̔̿̔̽́̍͒̌̓̈́̈́̿̅́͗̀͌͛͐͊͛̉͑̏̄͊́̋͆͐́͂͂̓̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̨̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̨̛̟̖̖̹̣̞͚̮̲͉̺̬̼̤͎̳̘͓̱̝̠̥͖͈̜͎̟͓͕̙̝̪͉̱̩̣̮̮͓̙̖͇̦͚̲͔͙͙̳͉̥̮͓̭͕̻͖̣̣͎͚̤̞̭͓̭̻͎̠̥̩̲̫͚̹̝̯̠̝͚̫͎̭̻͔̳̞̘̤̣̩̖̩̝̼̱̯̳̯̫̻̼̫̟̼̲̘̭̰̠̞͕͎͓̥̩̺͇̲͕̟͓̜̳͉̤̝̪̙͓͖͌̈́͌̌̈́͋̾͛͒͊͒̌́̑̂̓̈͐͂̎͂͛́̽̉͛̂̀̈́͗͒̿̈̊̀̾̓̒͐̊̔̍͌̒̍̌̽̓̈́͆̈́̓̈́̓̾̃̏̔̈́̋̈̉̉͌̓̋͋̃̒̓͂́̒̈́̐́͆̍͛̈́̇͐̍̊̑̅̏̈́̅͒̈̐̊̓̊͂̓͗͂͛̽̐̾̎̋͗̈́̑͛̅͋͌͗́̓̊̈̌͒͊͗̽̿͆̓̇̾͐͆͂̑̆̍́̀͊̿̑̓͊͒͊͋͐̓̓͛̄̏̔͌̾̔͛̍͋̐̊̈́̈̓͒͗̎̈̅̌͆̅̊̓̍͑́͂̋̋̆̏̉̑̂̒̾̒́̋͆̊͆͒̎̔͐̅͑̋̔̀̀͋̐́̈́̏̇͛̉̄̿̐͂̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅė̵̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̬̭͕̗̤̳͉̹̦͔͉̻̹̟͙͇̝͙͔̙͔̙͎̘͉͕̣̥̺̥̣̹͇̖̗͓̯̱̜̭̗̯̳̞̝͚̺̗͉̟̥͍̗̭͇̬͎̻̫̫̤̹̜̥͕̤̹̻̼̳̤͖̰̟͎͓̗͙̰̖̝͕͍̻̬̲͕̟̭͎̻̭͎̦̼͚͚̪̪͙̠͙̱͍͉͉͉̖̣̤͚͙͇̙̲̪̗͎͈̱͍͖̙̹̯̻̹͍̟̟̙̞̟̬̦̪̜̤̗̞̼̤̣̟͓̝̭̼̣̝͚̠̰͇͍̰̰̘̺͙̫͈̪͓̗̲̲̯͈̞̟̳̰̤̪̙̘͚̪̩͉̬͓͉͙̟̰̻̪͙̣͕̼̐̅͋̅͋͛̓͆̾̈͛͑͑̄̿̊̉͒̀̌̏̊̌̇̾̓̎̆̂́̈͆͆͛͂̒̇̿́̑̆́̋̄̌̂͋̈̂̔͒͂̃͐́͒̀̋̌͋̂̈͂̎̓̏̿̉́̀̀͛̓̇̎̄̍̑̇͑́̋͐̇̌̄̀͐̾̐̿́́͑́̀͒͛͐̋̍́͛̏̈́͊̅͒͑̍̐̈̐́͑͐͊́̆́̑̾̾̃̐́̏́̅̃̎͑̂͂̈̅͊̌̋̃̎͐̊̍͒̅̒̈̓̊͛̃̎̔̊̊̉̔̒͐̓̆̐͌̄̐̀̆̃͛̌̑̓̍́̏̓͗̑͗͊̑̀̌͂̂͆̄̽̀͆̀͑̈̀̀͋̉̅͑̽̈̐̽̎͛̑͒͑̽̽̅͐̓̌͂͛̎͌͒̓̓̌̍̋̿͗̌̇͒̓͂̀̈́̑͐̋̓͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅḙ̵̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̹͔͎̞͚̻̗̳̭͔͎̻̥̯̙̟̼͖̳̞̼̼̝̼͕̫͕̜̗̦͉̭̝̪̥̜̤̝͔̦̙̟̮̰̺̰̜͓̼͎̘̦͎̪̱̪̬͎̭̮̯̘̣̲̪͎̯̳̲̫̺̳̤̟̝̠̟͇̣͙̲̠̻͉̙̮̘̩͚̼̯̻̩̼̗̠̯̙͇͈̪̼̦̙̦͖̱͇̖͓͚͔̥͔͓̥͇͈̮͍̺̳̳̻̘̝̼̥̹̳͖͚̫͍͕͓̯͙͚̜̱̰̜̯͈̙̯͙̖̜͔̳̲͚̬͙͈̙̞̮̺̼͖̬͈̠̤̥͎̺͎͈̘͚̩̻͎̬̦̠̬̭͍̞͔͔͎͓̞̙̰̺̩̹̫̥̩̙̹̫̬̗͙̖̤͔͇̠͕͚̹̓̈͒̐͗͒̽͗̐͐̒̔̆̀̾̾̅̑͐͛̑̐̋͐͐̇͐̄͋̍̆̏̔̽̔̾͛̓̔́̈́̓͌͂̔͒̐̊̉̊̇̈̉̂͐̒̈́̇͋̒̀̈́͆͒̇̏̃̍͋̈̿̂̈́́͂͒͐͗̆̄̄͂̐̉͌́́̒̈̊̇̿́̐̃̑̓̑̓̋̊̃̅̿͑̂̈́̂̀͒̒̃̄̀̿̅̿̓̊̃̈́̀̏̈̇͐̓̅̈́̑̾̍͑̈́̇̍͂̌̂̇́͛̍͂͋̾̀͊̀̽͊̌̇̔̓̏̅͂̽̈́́͗̓͑͑̓͆̓̐͋̋̏̋̃͊̇̋̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅm̶̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͖̮͎̤͔͎̯̼͍̬͖͉̝̲̮̖̭͚͎̮̖͚̬̹̖͚̟̺̣̳̼̞͉̙̲̬͉̻̯̹̣̹͉͈̖̪̼͙͈̙̘̝̗̝̬͚̥̣̹͕̰̫̝̹̝̣̩̱̦͙̼͈̼̣̭̠͖̣̙͎̬̖͖̺̤̮͍̤̻̳͓̗̠͖͇̘̺̖̱̪̫̞̖̰̭̳̗̞̟̱̳͍̻̫̜̝̤̰͍̻̣̙͉̱̖͍͙̞̩̞͕͕̖̞̲̰̰͇̻̲͕̤̥̹̥̦̥͕͈̫̖̟̙͉̗̩̟̯̳̜̪̳͔̠͙̣͇̞̮̪̘̲̖͕̬̞̘͍̺̹̫̯͈͖̩̻̜̹͇̲̲̭͈̗͙͉̲̻̭̱̻̣̞̬̯͔͕̞̬̞̳͔̖̲̭̬͕͉̰̬̳̥͙͍̝̠̟̝̮̗̝̩̼͔̺͓̐͋̅̾̌́̈͑̔̔̐̀̒̈̄̋̊̆̌̊̀͋̉́̿̈́́̽͋̂̈́̈́̑̈́̅̃̋̑̿̐̃̈̍͋̿͛͐̌́̽̎̀̈́̿̔̈̆̀̓̈́̓̾̑̓̽̓̽͋̅̾͊̈́̃͗͒̊͌̏̀̃́̒̿̌̓̏̒͌͊̂͌͒͊͑́̎͛̾͂̿̈̐́͑̏̑̎̈́̅̌̓̾̀̽͂̊̋͊̈̇͌͛̔̍̿̐̐̎̒̊̌̓͒̑̏̈́̌͛͂̈̍̂͐̊̌̇̀́͒̂̃̓̈͊͋̋̋̇̊̊̆̐̋̑̈́͐̂̎̓̄̆̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̙̟̰͓̻̙̦̠̹̳̠̝̱̟̖̩̟͈̣̱̟͎̜͖̯̪̱̥͈̫͚̆̔̅̀͆̓̽͑̌̾̽̎̋̂̿̅͐̑́͐͊̀̀́̐̏̀͒͋̽͋̈́͋̐̋̇̾̈́̄̇̈́̑̒̈̌̿̾̔̔̍̀̽̀̿͒̓͊͗̽̓̂̂͗͂̈́̂̀̆͌̌̓̊̓̀̓̊͑̾̃͛͂̈́̈̑͗͌͑͌́̑̄̾͗͛̋͆̌͛͒̃̅̏́̐̈͒͌̌̾̋̾̆̈̈̃̉̕̚̕̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅṟ̵̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̼̞̫̞̬͎̳̙̞͎̗̻̜̜͕̖̥͚̠̦̺̗̯̬̻̩̫̹͚̣̙̲͈͇͓̲͖̤̣̺͖̥̦̤̖̙̱͔͖͈͉̮͕̭̬̩̪̠̞̺̹͇̳͓̗̖̭̠̬̳̱͉̫̣͔̲̯̤̦̙͓̯̖̫̠̝͍̜̣͖̭̱̯̙̹̙̟̥̣͇͕̜̥̯͚̰̭̰͖̮̺̭̯͎̺͍̗̳̙̟͇̜̮̮̖̝͍̜̭͈͎̣͂͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅų̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͕̹͚̣̰̯̭̖̱̒̂͌͒̄̈́̓̒̾̀̒̿̀͑̎̾̉͋̓̅͂̓̀̉͆͊͌͛̈́́̾̏̿̓́͋͑̋̈́̌̑͋̓̊̎̅͑̎̃̄̎̋͒͊͌̔̀̓́̽̇̑́̀̋͊͛̇̈͆͌̀̎̾́̓͛̉̑͗̈̀̓̑̏̔̊̃́̎̈́̓̏̽͊͂̈́͆̒̉̏͆̈́̊́̈́̇̊͒́̒̂̑̈́͛̒̾͐̓̓͋́̐̋̉̇̒͋̔͐̉̓͊̇́̇͌̈́̈́̅̎̏̇͌̏̃̓͗̃̓͊͑͌̀̂̌̉́͗̅́͒̂͋̇̐̏̈́̑̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ś̷̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͎̠̭͉̺̤̥̬̦̳̪͍̺̗͕̜̻̱̼͙̦͖̜̬̭̯̳̲̖̭͖̩̙̟͇̝̞̖̦̫̻̞̲̗͙̙͈̱͉͉̟̟̝͎̥͙͖̆̆̃̃̔̈̃̓̾͊̈́̎̈̏̆̾̀̉̍͂̓̿̎͑͑̈́̓̃̇̇̀͆́̑̄̈͒͛̊̒́̾́̃̒͒͌̓̽̾́͌̈́̓́̀̏̓̆͑̆̍̀̿̈́̀̌͛͑̍̈́̅̒̌͂̑̾́̈́̀̊̌́̅̂͆̇͊̾̂̍͋͊͌͌̂̂̓̀͌̎̽̄͊̒̽̓̅̿̒͛̂̆̽̉͗͑̊̇̂̔͂̋͑̑̽̿͌̾̈́̑͌͌͒̂̾̋̊̉͐́̄̐́̉̎̔͛̀͐͊͋̈́̓̈́̆̓͋́̃͊̓̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅţ̸̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̹̝̰̗̙̗̼̹̫̭̮̝̗̩̯̭̭̼̠̣̭̺͖͙̻̗̠̝̦̩̜͍̺̤̟̻̭̥̖̩̭͉̟̟̱̞̝̹̻̣̰̯̦̯̜̫̜̬͎̦̮͍͚̼̫͇̣̬̦̮͕͈̺͙̭̣̩̻̺̠̖̮̭̠̪̥̱̭͉͈̲̤̤͇͉̣̱̥̘̪̬̳͎̝͔̰̭̥̹̠̟͇͉̜͙̘̘͙̼̀̔̾̍͐̃̒̿̓̈́͗͊̇̽̓͛̊̂͋̒̿̄̌͂͆̍̌̅̓̐̈̓̒͋̓̇̉̌̏̋̋̈́̃̅̉̄̋̏͑͋͗̉̿͛͂̇͊̾͑̿̉͑͛̇͆͋̐̿̍̄̓͂͌̆̈́̌̎̓̅͛͒̎̾̔̀̒͌̾͊͐͋͊͗͂́̉͐͂̅͑́̈́͛́̈́͒́̒̏́̽͆͑̒̄̋̌̈́̑̋̎̓̋̈́͗̆̑̓́̄͋̄̐͂̋̈́̑̔͂̋͑̎̌̌̐͗̓̋̍̇͊͛͗̈̋̌̾̉͂̀͌͂͂͗̔̈̅̏͋͊͋͌͑͊̊͗̆̊̿́̈́̒̎̏͆͐̈́̀̉͒̽̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅy̵̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̹͚̞̪͍̹̪͕͈̞͙̣̮̖͚̭̻̼̥̖̠͔͙̼̥̥̼̤̻̻̦̼̙̞̺̗̼͇̙͖̙̜̼̠̼͉̅̿̋̌̐͒͋̓̂̆͑̅́͐͂̽̈̔̑͒̀̂̔͊̀͋̀̾̇̀̍͛̃̃̊̊̈͌͌̈́̒͒̓͛̃̀̑̒̅́̓̽̐̐͑̈́͐́̔͊̈́̌̓̎̆̊̽̉̉͛̑̋͛͆̉̄̽͒͑̉̅͒̆̎͗̍̓̀̐̌̈́́̊́̏̂̓̄̄̽̈́͒̿̍͊̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̢̢̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̤̙̮̫̟̮̘̰̹̘̫͉̰͔̙͓̲͙̯͔̳͚̻͇̤̺̟̝͎̣̹͙͖̘̣͔̣̰̥̻̙͔͉̻̣̩͉̥̠̭̜̥͉̤̟̼̱͎̦͙̬̱͇̩̠͖͚̟͙̠͈͓̮̰̮͖̥͙͕̫̼͚̻͍̙̻̻̙̲̖͎͕̦̥̲͈̩̲̖̲͖̟̲̞͚̦̳̙̩̳̯̩͙̙̲̗̗̗̹͉̦̱͖͍̠̩̳͍̤̹̣̥͇͔͎̭̞̭͖̞̺͓̱̠̺̝̤͉͖͚̺̟͇̥̲̳̱̲̟̜̹̪͙͚͚̠̹͎͕̯̤̟̫̪̣̘͔͖̠̫̙̠̻͓̭̗̬̞̯̪͓̹̙̻̥͊̒̆̑̽͆͆̏͆̐̏͗̏͒̂̿̓̉̇̈͒̓̐͒̈́̄̀̍͌͑̍̀͗͊̊͛̂̿͑͋̿͒̃̿͒̂̓̀͗̂̿̾́͑̓͆͊͂̋̀̑̓̏̽̂͊͗̅̌̓̔̆̈́̉͛̈́̈́̈̄̃̈́̿́͆͆͋̋͌̆̅͆̓̐̿̊͌̒̇͂̍̇͗̄̓̐̆̋͗̑͛̑̊̈́̈́̑͒̆̍̏̇̀̍̄̎͑̂̀̈́̃̋͌͌̽̈̀͋̊͗́̎̓͋̽͐̉̀͐́́́̀̐͑̉͛̆͌̂̒̅̅́͆͐̃̉̔̑́̂͛͗̃̉́̈́̉̽͋́̀̂̔̈́̅̔̓̐̓̈̈̒̈́̓͗̓̔́͑̄͊́͆͆̾̆̀̿̈̈́̒̿̈̌͛͛͌̓̐̆̈́́̏̒͗͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͚̭̭̜̳̺͓̬̱̪̬̻͓̤͍̪͇͖͎̲̙̫͔̞͇̟̮̳̫͚̣͈̻̯̱̻̹̹̹̝͖̣̙̬̮͈͓͉͎̫̺̝̗͍̻̥̩̭͍̹͔̜͉̫̣͓̹͖̭̻̞̹̘̩̙͓̦͕̖̣͍̣͍̰̎̾̆̓̓͂͆́̈́͛̓̓̅̉̈́͆̅̉̈̏̍̀͗͌͗̓̌̀͑̒̆̑̔̂̇͂͊͊̿̂̈̀̅͊͊̃́͊͑̾̾̈́̔͑͗̉̿͌̉̆̏̈́̇̄̎̃̄̑̏̀̄͛̏̋̅̿̄̿̿̍̃̓̏̔͐̌̎̓̓̌̏́̂̉́̋̂͂̓͊͛̒̎̓͌̌̓͋́̅̒̒̿͛̓̈́̆̈́͌̇̅͋̋͗̉́̐̊͑̅̋͊͊̉̎̂̎̓͑͌̂̌́̃͆͗̆̽̔̄́̔͆͗̀̿̇̾̾͒̇̂̿̑̃̎̿͂̐̑̄̒̇͛͒͂̿̀̈́͌̒̈̇̾̇͋̈́̅̔͂̍̔̂͋̈́̀͂̔̀͛͆̄͛̊̀̓͑́́̐́̈̐̃̏̏̉͑̍̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̵̨̨̡̢̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̠͔̣̥̻̼̱̞̹͙͔͔̣͖͇͔̜͔̠͔̬̼̼̘̳̺̰̯͇̠̟̫̼̤̘̖̘̱̙͖̜̫͍̱͙͕̟̠͉̞̹̭̥͇̣̹̦̤͎̲̺͕̱̬̗͍̘̼͇͈̺̬̥̦̳̪̣̺̙̘̦͖̭̻̥̠̭̻̱̭͉̰̝̰̭̫̺̮͔͇͕͈̰̻̦̬͚͉͚͚͔̥̥͕̯̬̝͚̫͚̦̼̻͎͙̝̫̻̫̺̩̜͖͎̥͉̲̥̼͚̣͇̱̟̠̲̭̞̦̜̭̱͈̖̥̭͈̪̪͔͈̝̳̠̲̫̣̦̫̙̲̠̺̪̭̗̣̩͖̱̹̪̺̮͎͚̰͓̻̞̟̦͚̙͔̬̜͕̼͔͍̰̰͕̫̻̱̠̞̩̝̩̮̩̭͇̦̲̲̝͙̣͍̼̮̻̬͓͓̰̟̹̘̩̓̊͑̑̉̉͂͑̈́̓͗͐̐͆͆̅̑̈̉̍͊̔̇̉̃́̑͗͑̎͛̐̈́̊͒̀͊͛̂̐̈́̓́͗͛̂̂͐̾͑́̈́͆͆̓͌̎̅̐̃͋̀́̇̓̄̋͋̄̐͂͊́̌̓̅̾̈́̋̈͐̇͒̊́̐̀͌̊͐̍̇͒̓͊̄̽́͒̂̐͛̋̂̌̌̃͆̆̆̈́̉̈́͛̈́̂̌̽̊͋̃̍̾̇̎͋̌̅͐̐͊̈́͌͋͑̅̽̍̍̉́̾̋̑̋͑͂̀̏̅̏̎̓͗̃̃̌̃̀͗́͊̾̐̎́̉̄̾̏̈́̊̉̿̽͆̋̊͌̊̌̀͌̾̄̄̾͌͗̈̉̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅd̶̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛͙̤̭͇͚̱̦̭̳̱̹̜̩̱̝̼̖͓̙̫̩͎̝̠͉̺̗̤̫͎͈̲̖̯͖̗̟̝̣̘̗͔͉̬̖̩̯̳̗̣̮̗̮͍̹̺̝̠̤͇̞͖͚̘̘̟̮̭̭̲̩̖̖̠͉̯͈̪̠̥̞̙̩͚̮̥̱̝̟̥̦̹̦͓̠͚̟͚̟͈͍̝̺̫̫̤̲͖̱͕̙̥̯̹̜̙̩̞̼͕̦̬̯̙̤̫̱̹͙̼̠̜̼̱͚̞̤͓͎̠̬̟̻̤̱̫̞̝͙̥̩̜̠̱͎̼̝̠̩̲͍̩̫̺̜̹̮͎̟͕̱̳̭̘̱͎̭̭̥̯̤͎̠̤̲̲̬̲̪̥͈͉̳͔͇̟͇͉̤̖̺̜͔͉̹̦̞̮̥͍͓̪͙̜̫̬̰̦̫̖̘͔̜͇͙͔͖̙͕̼̠̰̘̪̬͓͖͇̭̘̙̖̯̟͕̫͚̹̣̤̯̥͚͕̮͖͍̮̦̯͓͈̱̺͉͙̬͑͑́͌̏͗̔̑̽́̒͌̈́̓̂̅̊̾͂̆̓́͂̄́̈́̋̉͌̑͐̊̅͋͒̿̓́́̀̈̊̓̀͛̽̉̾͛̉̌̑̐̓̊̽̉̀͑͊͆̈́̉͌̓̿̌̇̊̈̿͆͑̃̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛͈͎̠͖̹̩̪̱͖̜̘̬͓̘̟̪͈̬̻̖̬̙̰̰͎͙̥̞͈̥̯̹̜͉͚̟̗̰̯̺̫̺̣̭͎͈̪͉͈̙̼̪͉̱̪̥̪͉̫͕̙̦͕̤͚̫͈̝͖̹̝͚̬͔̥̤͍͍͎̠͓̻̫͚̗͇͓͎̱̳̥̬̯̗͓͎̝̯͉͚̘̙̳̫̹̟̯̞͇̳̤̙̙̭̪̲̩̳̜̪̺̘̻̩͎̞̝̳̼̝̖̦̺͎͓̝̫͖͉͕̤̣̦̘̳̼̫̼̘̦͙̘̺̥̬͍̽̄̈́̓̅̆̅͗̌̌́̽̋͂̐̎̈́͒̿͛͂̅̓̈́͐͊̑̏̔͂̊̈́͛̐͐͗̐͊̈́̔̇͑̌̐̈́͌͑͆͆́̋̾̔̇̍́͆̈́̂̑̑̊̃̇̓̈́̇̆̄͒͒̐͛̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅț̶̡̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̲̤̠̘̰̰̰̥̮̪̞̯̠͍̰͉̺͙̤̼̺͉̦̥̩͙̰͍͙̟̞̲̤̟͕͆̉̃́̎̇̈́͒̄̾͊̍̂͐͋̎͑͛́̄̐͛̓͒͗̔͐͂́͂͊͂́̔̋͐̃̂͒́́͛́͋̈́͊͗̎́́͆̄̌̄͐͐̍͂͛̒̈́͗͑̀͒͂̈̅̃̀̎̎̓́̈́̔͂̈́̐̄̈̉͒̉̄͗̉͂͆̂̔͛̔̎̓͋͊̽́͂̓̅̓̇͐̓̈́̉͛̊͂͊̒́̃͗̈́̈̾̀̋̓͑͋̊̎͋́̇̃̾͂̀́͐͛̃́̃̑̅̀̈́̑̓̈̒́̊̾̾̎̈̀̌̈́̈̌̈́̿͆͋̀͂̒̂̋̈́͛̆̅̈́̏͋́̒͂́́̀̈̍̈́̉̿̈́̾̈̃̋̈́͑́͐̀͆̀͗̈́̎̄̓́͗͋̑̄͑͗̆̂͛̍̆̍̌͑̀̉̉̎̌̍̅͆̈̎͗̈̄̑̍̇̏̄͛̇̋̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅh̶̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̖͕̭̙̭̟̣̦̗͉̹͕̰̼̹̗͎͈͙͕̪͓͈̣̬͉͉̝̮̫̖̲̲͍̫̺̘̩͓̝̻̝͉̺͈̪͈͓͚̘͎̦̹̤͙̠͖͉̦͈̭͈͓̫̳͎͚̫̼̪̫͔̙̻̼̙̲̗̭̹̮͎̺͇͈̠͕͖͚̱͕̪̝̭̝̗̘̙̟̬̯̮̳̣̺̮̭̬͓̝̥̞̪̲̰̘̰̲̦͉̭̰̤̖̲̜̖̪̗̠̩̼͎̲̭̣̭͚̩̮͍̤̠̱̟̜̙̞̠̜̻͚͇̘̖̤͖̭̤̱̜̪̝̭̤͙̬͖͉͙̗̞̰̰̖̼̯͔͚̙̘̟̞͇̲͚͇͔͕̩̮̟̭̪͕̟̳̦͍̙̪̜͖̩̫̳̪͓̻̘̙̮̬͈̭̱̝͈͎̞̻̠̣̻̤̦͈̻͐̒̈́̈́̏̓̿͛̏̈͌̋̆̉͌́̽͊̐̊͗̊̐́͌̀͂̈́̔͛̔̓͋̎͗̈̇̊̃͛́̋́̽̉̔̈́̐̔́̊̋͐͊̆̈́̈̿̉̽̈́̉̑̇͒͒̄̿̽̀̽̀̈́͌̐͂̑̋̿͐͒̎̂͗̋̾͐̊͂̏̄̌͒̓͐́̈́͌̒͊̾̊̃͗͆̿͋̓̅̐͑̀̔̆̄͗̒̇̈͑͑̐̉́̈́̇̍̇̃̎̐͂̇̔̿̌̄̔̓̓̀͛̈́͗̾̆̏͂̐͑̽́̈́͒̋̀̒̽̏͊̂͋̈͂͑̿͋͐̍̈́̋̔͑͐̽́̓̌̓̀̂̃̀̀̆͌̏̐́̎̿̄̈́̾̂̋́̃̇̿̈́́̍̂̈́̍͆͒̑͆̿͆̀͆͑͊͌̅̃̓̊̽̏̎̀̐͂̅́̓̀̏̓͆́̓̅̀̏̏̑̐́̿̋̄̅̈́̀̈̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̵̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̠̰̼̠͕̳̙̥̹͇͉̯̬̰̬̠̩̲͎̞̠̱͎͚̜͍̮̜͚̜̙̯̤̹̠̟̱̰͙͕͓̭̦̦̬̞̭̰̘͔̜͚̜͈̮̜̝̻̹̣͇̰̗̼̼̲͖̻̘͔̙̝͍̥̱̰̘̹̥̩̩̳͚̲̞̙̰̟̲̺̲̗̹̮̳͇̹̠͓̝͙̪͖̠̟͖̺͖̘̰̦̺̣̜͎̄́̉́̽̌̅̔̏̽͋͛̈́̊̒̋́̾̉̂̒̉͛̓̍̂̋̋́̎̐̃̒̋̓͗́̅̂̋̿͗̔̉̈̂̂̓͊́̽͋͆͌͂̀̔̐̌̎̊̀̾̉͂̀̎̊̃̎́̈́̈́̃̄̂̾̾͌̒̒̊̓̆̂̅̅͑̾͛̄̄̄̒̉̅̌̊̈́̈̒̒͗͐̽̀͂̽̈́̈̍͂̊͆̉̈͆̄̅͐͋̐̾͊̉͂͆̐̀̆͌́̉͑͂̈́̏́̓̏̏̔̇͋͐͗͊͌̎̍̉̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅţ̵̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̼̞̙̦͙̺̖͎̦͔̭̪̤̺͖̻͎̫̘̖͍͇̠̹̘̟͈̟̝͈̱̟͕̠̟̤͙̼͙̟̳͍̟̘̮̥̙̗͙̦̹̰̱̥͎͖͓̬̲̹̪̙̥̗̝̦̘͎͇͉̯̼̬͓̤̥͇̹̦͎̰̬͔͕̻̮̠͚̺͕̗̟̖̬̣͍̩̱̝̻͙͔̼͇̹͍͖̩̜̗̱̮͙̘̫̫͈̻̲̠̝͇͈̘̗̫̣͈̫͕̞̲̻̣͍̞̪̝̭̳̞̻̲̖̝̞̳̳̘̜̰̙̬̱̥̲͎͎̹͎̞̦̖̙̲̜̠̰̮͉̬̞̪̭̞̙̟̥̲̦̜͔̭̤͈͇̰̭͕̘̝̱̬͉̗̠͕̗̟̯͙̤͚͓͉̱̭̩̹̼͙̩̤͇̝̽̐͒̆̏͗̉̿̆͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̨̧̧̢̳̩̯͔̜̻͕̻̱̗̟̱̺͉̗͕͉̹͈̤͇͉̞̲͔̹̣̞̲̤̺̫̻̱̗͉͔͍̬̺͔̣̹̟̫̹̙̠̱̯͕͙̤̙͖̞͚͔̭̝̟̫̦̪̠̱̹̝͖̦̌͒͜͜ͅẉ̷̨̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͍͈̠̥͚̹̘͎͉̻͔̙̻͔̜̦̹̦̳̺̼̳̳̞̩̰͔͚̦̻͔̬̞̳͖̭̪̣̟̩͎̻̙͙̦͈̜͈͙͎̲͕̻̯̲͙̜̹̺̳̟̞̤͎̩͙̤̳̼͈̫̖̳̲̗̪̳͍̝̰̥̻͚̖͔͈̹̬̫͙̳̣̮̬̻̫̲̞͚̯̱̲̙͚̤͔̲̖̰̘͍̫͕͇̘̩͇̱̤͎͓͍̖͉͚̱̠̭̟̘͔̤̠͕̱̯͕͇̭̬̱͓͈̰̳͙̟̝̟̦͍̹̰̗̟̹͖̗͚̼͓͓͓̝͉͚̤̟̳̙̌͋̌̊̇̈́̎̈́̎̇̐̿̅̄̈́̆͊̍̂̂̿̈́͋̓̃̋̊́̌̄̌̀̑͌͂̃̈́̔͑̀͌̌̒͂̽͋̈͗̾̑́̑̀̂̀̔̑̍́̿̃͂̇̌̉̆͂͑̂̉̎̽̉̾̋̽̈̎̃͗͌̅̐̓͌̈́̇͊͛̓̽́̏̓̐̾͆̇̀̇̾̽̃͌̌̄̑̿͗͑̍͊̒͂̎̐̊̌͑̑̀͑̋͊́̌̅̑͌̒̂̂̎̈́́̉̂̾̽̾̃̂͒̽̎̉̈̑̍̏̿̓̿̎̓̓͗̓̅̿̾̄͂̓̀͌̀͐͐̀̿̽͌͊̓́̇̏̿̆̅͒̒͒̿͑̈̍̑̋̀͂͒̑͒͛̋̆͆͆̓͑͊̅̍͐̍̄̒̔̌́̌͛͗͆̏̄́̀̉͆̒̄̊̾͒̃̾͌̿̔̋̃͗̈͗̇̾͒͗̍͛̄̉̀͑͌̈́͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅǫ̵̢̧̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̜̘̙͇̠̺̤̪̹̟̰̪͓̰̯̞̰̫̤͉̦̥͚͉͔̝̫̣̻̹̩̩̙͖̪̖̥͖͔̻̮̬̩̺̯̤̪̯̥̜͕͖̝͎̖̩̟̦̱͙̣̖̘͕̻̹̪̖̹͖̫͈̠̩̝̖̝̙̼̱͔͖͖̠͖̤̱̲̬̣̣̠͇̝͔̯̗͓̝̼͚̘̞̤͈̬̬̳̝̖̫͚̘̘̬̩̱̞͓͙͇̙̖̟̞̻̪̺̺̙͎̰͔͔̣̜̘̲͍̤͎̭͖̠͚̘̺̬̗̩͍̞̘̭̗͚̮͚͙̙̥͈̮̤̼̰̠͕̮͕͈̭͉̞̖̠̥̜̹̲̻̦̠̟͚̘͕̰͎̫͍̳̙̗̥̤͎͔̺͚̙͓̣̥̲̫̰͕̖̺̥̠͓̻̩̘͉̦̞͚̣̘̙͓̌̓̏̈̑̌̓̃͊͊̂̇̀̑̆͌̿͒͆̉͊̓̃͛̎͊͆͆̓͊̎̈́̒͐͌̈̏͊͌̍̆̄̊̊̀̇͂͋̈́̈̾̿̌͗̔̔́͐̃͂̓̎̈́̊̀̎̒̒̈̀͛̓̓̈́̂̀̔̀̂͊̄̒͂̂̂̆̎̇̊́̔͂̏̽̿̏̿̎͆͛̏̀́͐̽̃̇́́͐̽͒͂̔͋̔̐́̇̔̉͑̅͛̾̍̔̒̐̈́̃̉̈́̽̇̊͂̔̐͋̈̊̑̋̏̈̇̏̋̀̎̄̔̏̒͗̏͋̈́̾̾̀̓̉̆̋͂̄̾̈̃̋̆̈́̃́͗͛̌̉͆̾̈́̆̽̐̀̎̀̐̋̃̈́͌̒̂̾̀́͊̂̓͆̓͂͒̾̎̈́̄͑̍͊͐̿̅̀̎͛̃͂̆̄̔̃̆̇̐͛̍̀̂̽͑͌̓͐̃̐͆͂̃̅̾̂͑͊̌̅̉́̋͑̀̌̂͋̓͆͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅų̸̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̺̹̤͈͚̯̜͖͚̗͍̥͚̙̯̯̖͙͉̘̻͓̳̗̲̺̼̥͙̝͕̝͎̥̖̥̖̝̟͕͈͍̭̲͍̙̠̮͕̹͓͍̮͓̗̣̼̹̬͇͎̯̦̰̼̬̹̯̫͔̱͓̳̗̦̻̲̦̦͓͍̦̫̻̦̲̲̘̠̼̗̗͇͓̬̥̦̫̭̣͍͉̙̞̞̤̦͚͙̺͔̳̞̟̦̰̗̜̝̪͚͕͚͙̘̬̗̝̖̦̞͉̰̺͎̱̹͖̦̫̪̜̲̭̣͇͙̖̜̙͉͓̝͔̠̻̮̣͍͉̬̹͚̞̭̳͓͍͙̤̠̫̥͓̬̗̣̰͖͙̹̬̘̖͈̬͚̝͚̯͔̞͙͙̪̝̖̝̼̱͇̤̟͍͓̝͈̖͈̗̜̫͕͔̤̲̦͓̗͎̰̟͖̘̲͓̣͇͇̻̯̖̙̤̖̭̗̮͔̱̹̭͎̠̮͉̯͕͉̞̱̩̯̙͇̣̺̙̱͎͛͆̉̅̒̂̋̃̏̊̈́̓́̉̊͐̍̀͐͊́͌̈́͐͊͐̌͂̿̋̊͆̈́̈̔̿́̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅņ̴̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̯̮͇͚͍̭̖̭̗̤̱̞̲̬͙͍̖̠̞̹̮̭̣͓̣̥̤͔͙̖̹̫̱̝̳̳̖̲̙̭̭̼͙̫͚̯̟͈̩̝̰͙̣̰̥̰͔̙͕͉̮͇̟̺͉̝̯̞̙̯̩̹͖̳͖͇̟͇̥͔̼̗̞̣̬̪̟̠̦̘̫̻̦͕̥͙̯͎͉̞̰̱͓̤͕̼̦̼̗̱̼̰̰̪̰̜̫͈̥̈̐͋̌̈́̃̂̊͆̓͗͐͊̓̔̑̂͊̔͋̉̑̉̂̔̈́̋̀̇̈́̄͊̀̀̌̓́̒̓̅̽̀͐̎́́̅̈̒͗̏́̾̃̒̑͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̴̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̰̲̣̭͙͔̭͕̫̪͚͍͍͙̣͕͎̫͉̘̰̰̬̪̦̹̘̮͚͇̼̘̪͎̳̰̣͙̣̱̙̰̮̬̥͎̤̹̦̰̻̲͍̱͍̫̳͓͇̻͎̲͎̖̟͎͇̓̽̈́̃̅͛̑͑̾͊͛̌̈́̄̋̉̑͑̊̌̑̀͛͛̈́̔͌̓͒̀͌̏̒̆̓͊͐̈̐̑͌̂̋͌͑̑͐̏͛̆͋̒͊̇̎͂͛̉̈́̆̍̓̒̾̍͒́̎̋͛̀͋̐̋͒̿͐̇̾̉͌̋̅͋̇̐̇̒̌͐͌͐͂̊͊͛̀͛̃̊͑̄̈́͛̆̑̐̇̃̌̈́̆̔̌͋̐͑̐̓̐͊̍͛̀̐͐̀̇͋̊̉̽͑̄̐̈́̎̀̊̀̉͊̆̈̑̀͑̃̈̍̋̑̃̅̃̍́͂̀́̀̅̆̇́̑̍̊̇̾̓̽͂̏̇́̉̆͐͌̌̓̇͛̌̀̓̑͂̔̏̐̅̒͊́͂̓͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̛̛͇̜̤̹̻̜̖̺̬̗̭̻̥͓͉̲͈͔͙̣̳̻͎͎̺͎͍̳͍̠̥̘͙̰̖̦̰̟̣̣̳̥̻̯͕̙̼̮̹̲̭͎̝̠̝̠̺̱͎̬̠͓͉͔̪̣͚͙̣̳̬̖̙͖̭̹̠̝̫̘̼̭̹̰̜͉̜͙̯͕̤͚̯̝̫̪̥̼̪̭̮͓͍̬̞̫̱̼̜͓̦̘͈̮̰̹͓̜̜̙̭͍̭̜̹̩̣̪͊̃̋̉͗͆́̃̐̑̈́̃͗̔̽̃̃̑͐̎̆̌̽̑̉̈́͋͆̍͒̈̈́͛̔̒͗́̽̈́̋̏͗̽̌̇̀̅͋͆̒̉̒͗̆̐̑͗͛̌͊̽̊̉͒̆̏͛̏̊̋̃̃́̄̂̔̂͆͛̽͒̅͗͐̽̾̀́̉̐̈́͛̅̎̎̓̋́̈́̍̑͐͒̈́̇̓͊͋̀͒̆̌̋͐̐̅͋̾̽̑́͋͒̐̎̔̀̍̀̇̐̈̌̓̈́͊̓̇͒̏͋̽͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅś̴̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̳͍͔̯̳̜̖̝̤̱̪͖͍͎̣̩͓̦͚͖̲͔͈̟͍̳̫̩̺͍̞̩̥̬͇͕͍͓͎̱̝̗̯̟̬̣̫̦͍̺̭̤̰̹̻̳̦̤̰͉̪̗̼̠̥̭̘̝̫̞̰̙̩̥͉͔̹̖̜̩͕̗̠͈̯̩̯͔̤͈͖̙̤̖̩̩̖̪̬̲̫̗͈͖̼̪̘͔̭͓̫͖̳̥̝̗̼͇̝̦͈̤̝̜̜̦͍̟͍̮̹̳̰͓̼̝͚̹͍̪̲͎̬̖̺̦̹̯̠͓͉̱̗̖̖̣̜͖͓͚͈̮͔̝̙̮͔͈̹̳̼͖̯̹̤͉̜͈̩̪͉̺̥͎̺̟͉̖̗̣̬͖͖̻̪̳͖̪̣̝̣̻̩͈̖͙̼̤͖͎̪̗̻̤̭̘̟͎̳̦̼̜͈̥̭̳͍̬̣̳̭̌̆̓̎̔̀̃̍̈́̎̀̀̓̀̊̂͊̏̎́̋̅̿̎̅͆̆̏́͑͛̄̈̅͐̔̍͂̾̎̅̊̄̅͛̾͑̓̓̂̿̒̈͑̈̑̈́̀͒͑̂̎̆̂͛̀́̎͆̀͌̈́̋̉̏͛͌̓͋̑̊̓̉̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̧̧̛̛̛̳̙̯̗̝̪̪̥̭̫̠͓̜̦͍̝̬̭̠̥̯̝̥͍̪̟̲̻̗̣̮̱̮̮̳̺͔͍̱̩̦̦̳̙͓̻̙͙͎̜̱͕͍̦͖̦̤̻́̄̓̍́̂̿̏͛̾͂̿̐́̿̇̄̀͒̂̔͆̾̐̈͐̂̓̓̀̓̔͌̊̒̓̑̈̈́̐̇̈̽̿́̂̊̈́̔̔̒̍͌͊͊̆̉̈́̄̾̈͑̌̓̈́̓̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ȩ̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̥̳̥͉̳͍̥̱̮̲͓̥̻̜̲̥̭͍̥͙͇͕͍̭̼̠̻̘̠̘̰͓͖͒͋̔̑͑̆̅̾̀̋̈́̌̔̔̈́̅̈́̉̉͐̏̍͐͂̋͑̋̈́̿̅̾͋̈́̊̃̆̒̐̈́̾͌͌̀͗̃̀̔̄̀̈͆͗̃͂̆̑͊̔̑͛̈́̊̋͐͗̉̈́̉̑̑̆͗͛̐̒̎̽́̌̌̀͌̅̈̌̃͂̒͒̂̿̐̿̏̊̓̑̾͒͗͌̓̈̍̄̔͆̓̋́͐̋͐̆̔̏̈̀̑͂̑̈́̌́̉́͛̂͐̓̾͐̀̇̀́̓̍́̇̈́̕͘̚͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠m̴̛̛̛̳̀̆͛͊̈́̆͆̇̀̈́̏̊̂͆̋̽͋̊̎̑̉̓̔̑̌͛̂̋̈́̍̌͒̇̓̿̍͋͊́́͐̓̄̊̓̆̇̅͊̎̍̈́͐̈̿̽͐͊̒͌͆̓͑̒͂͆̐͌̅͂̆̊̽̊̂̽̊̓͋͌̾̂͊̑͛̍̋̌̍͆͑̆͛̊̂̀̀̏̊̋́̽́̅͂̑͗͒͒́͗̑̏̊̿̈́́̊̒́̓̅̒̿͑̏͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ş̸̨̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̮̮̜̼͚̲̼̗͇̲̪̭͇̞̤̭̲̬͙̼̲̦̭̟̩̝̪̗̼̲͈͈̹̘̞̮̹̺͈̙̪̙͉͓̲̮̬̯̻͚̦̤̯̫̬̹̩̤̙̙̗̭͈͕̮̘̱̖̬͓͔̯̻̳͇̙͇̘̱͑̏̑̂̄͌́͒̈́̌́̌̊̽͌̈́̍͑̏̓͐̔͂̄̽̑͗̐̍́̿̇̔̇̀̐̑̓̅͛͋̃͒̅̈̌́̓̀̉̓͋̈́̆̎̽̔̇̔̋͆͗͐̀̋̈́͊̐̈́̂̈̃̋͂͆̒͛͗̑͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛͎͍͎̻̯͚̲̠̲͕̘̙̖̯̤̱̲̜̞͔̭͕̟͖̞̳͉̦̹̥̘̫̪̜̥͓͎̟͍̝̗͍̻̬̣̱̟̟̥͚̖̙͕͍͙͇̘͓̮͖̮̟̮͇̻͍̳̝̪̳̻͚̦̻͖͉̥̝͉̝͇̻̹̭̥̥̘̫͉̥̹̻̲̰̥̫͙̻̣͎̩̹̘̪͇̣͔̥̰̖̪͓͍̥͈͚̰̣̹̲̬̫̤̜͚̳̣͈͙̩̤͔̦̘͎̻̯̜͇̯̫͓̥̭̰͎͎̣͔̟̬̟̙̰͕̣̳̤̻̤͚͖̭̩̟̫̩̲̟̩̥͓͙͙̫̝̙̪̗͙̲̼̮̹̩̞͈͈̙͇̣̱̥͙̩̪̪͓̫̯͆͑͒́̇̒̉̍̐͐́́̃̊̽͂̂̉̈́̓̀́͋͌̄̊́̉̃̍̐͆̐̈́̑̉̂͊̍̏̈́̌̀́͛͌̎̀̆̈́̇̈́̊͌̈́̀̾̆͂͛̀́́̑͌͑̔͗̊̆̔͑̒̾̎̓͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̜̫̙̘̙̼͎̮͍͇̲̙̯̻͉̼͕̰̪̯͓͈͔͉̖̹͍͔̰͓̜͎̱̗̱̹̤̙̭̘͓̹̳̬͇̰̜͚̦̰͇͈͇̬̜͔͎͚͉̭̞̪͇̦̜͚̟͔͖̞̝̫͙̬̠̳͕̙̣̰͓̘̖̦̠̪̪͙̝͖̫̗̖̝͓͈͖̜̼̖͚̯͖̗͇̝͈̜̯̣̋͛̄͑́̓͛̿͑̍͆̆͆͑̔̉͆̈̿̋̒̌̔͂̎̍̅̀̓̈́̈́̈́͋̓̅̀̄̾́̔́̒͒͑́̐̋̌̈́͑̅̍́͐̉̃̂̓̀́̅͐̐̿̈́̀́̏̈͗̾̂̿̉̾͐͆͑́͊̈́̀̂͒̓͊́̍̃̎̂̈́͐̐͌̈́͒̌̈́̉̈́̎̀̒̃̈̈̿̓͂̽͌̈̀̿͆̽͒̈́̿͐̐̄̒̿͂̓͑͌̏̀̀̃͂̐̀̽̾̂̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̨̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͙͙̠̗̺͈͕̳̲̠̹̻̻̠̝͎̗̖̤̲̮̪͇̱̥̼͇͇̠͎̯̼͍͉͕̩̙̳͇̠̪̘̼̩̥̦̖̥̫̲̟̳͚̖̻̻̱͖̩̫̻̹̝͖̝̫͓̝̩̙̟̘̬͙̜̟̬͔̝̼͕̖̺͚͕̤̭͓̳͎͇̹̲̤̦̺̮͓̗̜̭͚̟̣͍̝̺̟̠̪̟̠͙̙̭͔̘̟͚̲͍̼̦̭͈̻̥̹̣̗̮̼͉̞͔̱͍͖͕̠̣͔̦͇̺̠̪̯͉̬͙̰͇̦͇̜̰͓̮͕͎̻̘̬͍͎͚̟͍̫͔͔̦͙̪̯̼̣̲̜̙̣̻̙̠̮͇̞̱̹͈͇̠̥̣̦͈̰̫̤̰̥̫͕̮̝̯̰͈̲̭̗̟͓͚͓̯̯̯͇̦̙̝̤͇̱̺̝̟̣͚͍͓͒̎̿̔͂̅̈̆͛̓͛̽͒̉̇͆̈̋̈́̊̎͆̽̿̃͌̆̃̍͛̾̾̆͛̾͗̌͛̉̇̈́̂͂̀͛̃̈́̋̈́̍̉̋͐͊͋̄̑͒͗́̈́̽̏̅̇̾̉͗͊̈́̐̃͗́͆̀̍͐͗̏̾̅̽̿̈́̀̏̇̇͛̈̂͗̄̂̍͊̐̔͂̅̽͌̓̆̇̈́̔͐̔̎̂̔̈́̋́̾͑̓̏̈́̓́͂͐̈́̈́́͊͂͋̈́̽͌̋̔̿̈́́̀̿̔̈́̆̐̀̓͛͂̇̅͆̃̾̐̂̔̓̉̔͌̈́̿͆͆̈́̏̆͗͊̿̆̅́̎͌̄̏͒͛͌̓̐͌͗̊̋̓͒̆͒̾̈́̿̽͑̀̓̅̏̉̈̓̌̈́̏̏̿̈́̔͂͛̂̉́̈͐̂͌̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̪̦̬̖̙̪̦̰͚̯͈̮̬̰͎͚͖̦͔̣̈̓̔͐̌͑̓̌̌̈́̓̄̽̀̈́̆̏̿̃͆̀̈͒́͋͗͂̂̅͌̑̈́̔̓̍̅́̓̂̽͒̎̈́͐̏̌̎̎̀͒͆͌̃́̋̓̔͛̑̍́̉̽̂̆̅̈́̈̅͒͛̀̓͊͋͂̍̈́̒̅̽̽̾̓͑̿̄̃̈̒̋͑̓͑̀̆̈́͐͛̾̍̋̓̓̽̀̿̂̈̉̈́̀̀̉̐͐̇͊̎̇͋̊͌̒̈́͌̈́̀̓̄̊̈́̅̅̋̅̏̆̊̓̀̊̔͆̿̑̓̇͛̌̐̂̐̋͒̑͊̐͐̅̈́́̃̾̑́̍͒̏̈͐̄̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅe̶̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͔͕̣̝̲̟͉͉̜̤̘̝̳̰̯͎̼̝̱̦̼̞̞̘̦͇̪͚̩̟̥͙̘̥̤͙̤̭̼̮̘̦͍̱̬̹̟̤͚̟͎̜̭͕̮̟̹͙̠̬̗̥͕͈̠̩͚͓̺̪̠̯̬̩͍̲͔͇̙͖͍͖͖͉̜̟̩͕͖͇̝̻̗̹̺͓̳̟̞͕͙͇̤̣̦͔͈̮̝͚̤̣͈͍̱̗͖̟̝̗͖̬͉̪͆͐̂͛̌̄͗͗͗̀̊́͂̄̾͑͌̄̆̒̂́̈̌̎͂̈́͆̌͋̊̅̉̏̇͗͂̈̈́͊̿͊͑̒̔͂̈́́̐́̄͂̑͐̍̈́̈̐̏̊̓́͛͗͌̐̆͒̿̌͑̈́̀̊͋̓̎̌̔́̍͌̈́͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̴̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̦̳̲͙͉̺̦̪̦̭̪͍͍͕͉̻̳͕̜̹͕̪̞̮̥͖̳̘̰̹̺̗͙̬̪͔̳̠̬͉͖̞̤̖͎̣̲̗̲̲͉̗͕͎̥̗͓̦̤̜̬̼̹͉̝̬͕͖̮͎̘̱͓̱̮̯̺͎̜̜̲̘͎̣̩̺̱̻̱̻̹͓̻̬̲͖̘͇̘̣̜̰̬̲̩͕̼̮̼̱͓̦̟̠̝͙̝̮͍̬̹̤͙̱̖̠͔̗̠̩͖͕̱͇̖̲̺̤̮͓̲̞͔̞͔͙̫̘̬̲͈͈̞̠̪̻̖̞͔̃̆̊́̃̔̂̀̓̈́̏̊̀̓̒̿͛͛͋̐͌́̌͆͑͋͛͋̒͑̿͒͆̔̌͌̿́̒͗̓͊̍͒̌̾̑͗̀̓̉̿̋͋̐͊̐̅̿̓͒̒̀̍͋̍͌̉͋̄̇̈́͆̐̑͗̾̒̓͑͗̓̿̒͐̾͑̂̽͊͌͆͌̃̔͊̌͆̇́̅̈́̈̋͌͆̈̆̐̑̊͂͌̀̏̒̈́̇̈̐̋̑̾̒̂͗̄̌̈̍̐̿͂̾͗̋̓̂̉̃̏́̓̎̒̌͑͂́̀̓̈̈̂̎̏̓̇͋̈́̈́̽̋̇̌͂̀̋̊̾̄͋͊̿̿̾̍̃͂̓͂̆̀́͊̌̓͋͐̈͗̉͗͆͂̾̉̐͊̋̔̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṭ̷̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̡̦͈̮̤̥͖̖̠͕͈͉̲̹̳̟͖̻̖͇̦͕̰̥̺̲͚͖̰̟̠̠̙̼̫̖̪͚͙̫̣͉͕̞̞͉͉͎̼̻̳̼̠̖̖͓̥̲̰̙̻̥͓̫͈̖̪̣̻̙̞̻̭̟̻̦̜̟͉͍̥̣̭͕͓̱̤̟̬͉̞̤̹̪̹̝̹͙̬͎̜͚͈̻͔̳̗̟͉̥̟̹̗͉̻̻̠͓̣̗̖̼͚̟͇̹͚̟͉̮̫̪̮͔̘̭̫͍̹̥̱̙̘̜̳̥̰̲̖̯͔̰̽͗͛̀̋̀̔̏̒͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̼̱͙̮̖͇͙̰̳̗̻̗̖͗͂̅͊͑̐͑̿͋̓̿̋̃̍̔́̑̿̒̌̈́͋̒̔͆̃̀̇̇̀̑̀̓̒͊̋̐̆͗̏̓̇͂̌͑̒̈́͌́̀̉͑̑̀̆̿͒̈́̈́̔̈̉̈́͛̈́́̑̑̾̊̊̍̀̈̽̔͑̑̓͛̀̔͒̉̾̿͂̅͌̋͛̊̒̐̿̓́͊͛͋͌͗́̄̈́̍̈́̓̔̍͂̈̈̽́͊͌͒͂̈́̌̉̈́̉̀͆͑̅̎̔̐̂̓͆̅́̂̎̽̂̿͋̈́̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅḑ̵̡̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̳̬̘̙̦̱͔͉͉̼̩̯̰͚̙̹̬̰͓̟͔͔͕̮͔̠͚͙͓̹̭̮̱̼̝͙͚̦̝͉͎͇͍̗̙̖̦͖̺̥̺̥̮̺̹̼̩̲̳̱̗̪͔̰̙͈͍̮͚̤̟̙͇̙͓̼̱̻̫͔̮̥͚̗̹̼̗̗͇͔̜̰͕͇͉̺͕̰͖̠̯̣̘̺̬̊̂̓̀̿̒̀͋̽̒̀̈́̓̈́̋̔̋̆̓̏͋̈́͐͐̈́̔͌̓̆͆͂͛̃͒̃̅̕͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̺̬̗͓̗͉̮̭͚̪̗̼̭͖̹̠̪͔̖͓̱̫̬̺͈̱̻̬͙̟͍̣̙̭͓̬̞͙̺̮̖͍̱̖̭̝̩̻̬̼̗̝̘̦̬̗̰̪̰̮͓͉͈̺̜̜͎̫͍̞̳͎̤̠̭̪̪̬̙̘̲͍͖̠̜̜̠̹̥͓̪̲̪͚͕̰͓̖̠͇͈͎͓͈̻̻̯͚͖̻̠͉̞̬̳̺͓̖͕̦͓̰̮͉̖̖͍̣͇͍͈̰̝͎͕̠̬̪͇͍̱̙̠̣̹͙̱͉̺̭̙͎̰͎͖̻̦̪͚̜̘̗̱̘̫̞̹̠͈̥͉͖̫̪̪̪̯̜̯͍͕̖͈̩͖͖͗̅͆͛̈́̈́͒̈̑́̈́͆̒̉̓̍̒̉͑̐̈́́̾͋̌͛͒̿̐̈́͌̏̎̔̈͐͊́̉̿̏̀̈́̇͛̌͂͌̈́̍͛̎̐̀̈́̈́̏̈̊̔́͛̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̢̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̲̮̰̺̳͓̹̦̰̻̣̬̣̯̹̟̙͓̥̩͍͔̜̝͖̱͚̯͔̯̩̜̼̲̭̖̖̺̺͇̘̠͍̤͓̙͓̞̞̥̼̗͓̲͈̻̩̫̱̮̹̱̹̖̘̖͓̦̞̯͚͎͔͕͍̼̺͚͍͙̰͎̩̘̠͉̜̩̼͈̞͎͎̫͔̯̗̼̖͓̫̥͔̝̗͙̳̟̭̲̘̮͓͕͇̫̩̲̰͓̦͈̳͙̰̤̞̩̬̩͈̙͕̻̻̞̭͍̞̘̹̤̝̯͎̥̥͓͙͈͖̝̼͈͉̯̭̟̬̗̖̺͍͕͈̼̮͉̖͔̺̪̠̣̯͎̰͉̳̠͔̦̖̩͎̬̭̘̣͉̲̻͚̪̮̥͙̻͓̙̼̜̖͉̻̺͇̠̼̘̰͇̱̺̭̭͉̤̗̲̰̪̫͎̘̥̹̰͚͊̇̐̾̆̈́̽̏̈́́̓͆̔͋̈́̈́́̅̈́͗͐̈̽͛͑́̌̊͑̃̎̈̌̈̆̉̆͂̀͆̎̊͒̓͆̑̏́́́͒͌̍̃̄̿̓͛̒͛́̒̈́́̓̍̇͒̉͑̂̋̈̎̄̑̓̊̊̿̈́̀̀̿̑̏̈́̃͋̈́̐͋͊͋̃͒̔̉͛́́̔̿̍͋͊̉̄̀́̽̂̾̋͋͐̐̄̓͗͑̋̓̈́̈̍̽͆̍͛̂͌͌͋͂̎̂͆́̀͋͋̅͊̓̂̎͂̊͐́͋̿̿͆̄̅̓̉̇͛͂̀͂̀͂̾̉̍͑̽̈̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̫̹̭̥̝̫͈̲͔̺̰̖̤͇͈͓̫̠̳̼̫̦͖͕̠̙͈̫̼̮̟͙͖̺̙̗͔̺̖̠̗̤͚̖̹̭̤͕̱̱̞͇͕̤̖̝̰̮̖̬͎͔͓̭̞͇̪͙̠̫̗͈̹̟̗̤̱͚̖̲͎͉̰̼̩̪̫͇̝̪̖͔̞̲͖̬͍̳͍̥̻̘̩͈̬̤͎͉̟̲̝̣̘͉͕̗̣͓̭̺̣̫͎̻̗̠̟̟̝͙̝̙͓͓̤̬̖͕͇̭̰̘̭͙̻̖̳̗͕̞̯̭͉̫̥̣͉̤͖͈̮̤̱͉̯̜̰̠͕̠͔̠͔̙̬̭̺̼̮͙̯͎̙̹̖̮̠̩̗͚̏̍͌͑͋̎̿̈́͋̀̇̀̒̈̂̈́̄̓̀͛̎́̈́̍̍͛̆̄͂̑̋̂͂̇̽͛́̄̈́̔̆́͛͆̒͗̄͊̑͂̔̓͂͊̈́̐̀͑́̔̋͆͆̿̎̊̏̑̂̿͑̇̎̋͆́̓͋̏̾̐̌͛́̋̆̀̈́̈̓̿̄̌̅̒̂̇̀͑̒͛͑͛̈́̇̀̓̈́̑́̏͒̈́̂̍̾̒̊͂͐̅̉͆̋̃͗̍͛̃͑͑̈́̇̓̓̈́̈́̂̑̀̽͌́͂̎̎̒̆̒̈͌́̿̏̍̊̌̐̎̔̊͆̒͑̐͗̆͑̑̃͛͐̒͛͐̀̇̈́̍̒̃̽͂̓̔̈́́́̐̿͒̒̄͑͋͑̈́̅͐͂͑͆̊́͑̀̿̽̑͒̉̇͛͆̍̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̧̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͙̰̟̹̩̫̝̬͔̼̰̲̯̰̰͉̼̱̖̖̥̩͍̣͖̣̼̥̹̲̟̺̖̱̺͚͔̥͔͈̮͚͔̜̟̬̮̬̥̣͔̗̱͔̞̠̼͚͕̗̞̗̖̘̦̪̠̳̻̖̦̖̼̭͕͓̖̙͖̫̜̮̯̞̳͔̭͎̫̬̯̱̲͙̭̟͓̘͚̭͚̳̜̩̰͕̩͖͍̰̝͙̻̳͖͇͔̘̩̞̯͕͎̟̝͍̹̝̘̬̫̼̄̀̎̉̅͐̂̔̋̃̋̃̋̓̏͆̂͌̒̽̂̃̑̒͆͐̆̃̏̿͐̒͐̽̊̈̐̇̌͑̊̌̓̐̋͂̿̒̃̔̈́̓͌̈́̽̈͌̇͌̽̀́͛̂̋̃̏̊͗́̿̃̀͗͗͐́̄̏͆͒̈́͛̾͂̎͌̄̇̀̉͊̽̓̐̈͋̂̒̈̀̀̒̈̎̉͒̍̿̍̈́̅̀̈́͑̆̿̈́̉͗̋́̈́̑͐͌̄͊͐̿͒̒̀̐͌͛͋͂̾̈́̓̌̋̈́̀͆̌͛͆̈̀͆͆́͗͑͊̐͑̌̆͑̊̊̽̑̎̅͐̀̄͊̑̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅL̸̡̧̧̢̡̛̜̳̺̖̰̤͍̠̥̪͈̖̪̲͙̰̦̜̯̭̥̬͙̹̣̳̪͇̼̣̤̭͍͙̗̭̙̻͍̬̰̖̘͚̳͊̌͋̀̐͆͆͂͊̈̐͂̋̋͐̆̒̽̓͋̌̋̅̂͂͛̀̾̀͋͛̈́̈́́̅́́̌͂̊́̾̚̕͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̤͇̯̻̭̺̩̬̫̠͈͎͎̞̬̩̬̬̘̦̦̥͙̩͈͖̜̩͈̗͇̪̙̪̯̺͔͖͍̩̦̱͎͕͍̬̲̣̹̳͎̖̻̫̞̰̦̭̖̞̦̳͉̰̝̫̟͖͎̳̱̭̠̻̻͉͔͑̌̓́̅̽͋̀̌̅̂̈͑̍̋̈̍͑̍͗̈̌͆͆̐̊̍̀̈͌́̈́̀̈̍̎͋̂̉͆̆̀͆͌̄͊̀͌̓́͑͗̾͗̀̐̓̌̂̏̒̊͌̓̄͂̎̓̃͐̇̄̀͆̀̏͑̉̈́̽̈́͗̎̏͐̑̀̅̇̓͂̈͆̈́̽̀̌͑͋̉̈́̇̑̊̓̈́̊͌͌̍̀̏̂͒̉͋̐̿̓̄́̂͋͊͌̓̀̃͐͐̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̯̰͔̜̜̩̙͚̠͇̦̜̲̞̬̬͚̘̙̦̼̘̣̪̤̦̱͖̜̮̫̻͚̱̞̺̜̫̯͖̳̤͈͈̫̗̟̱̠̣̺̫̲̺̞̙͉̙͙͖̥̠̬̜̝̹̺̰̦̝̜͇̼̱̣͇̟̟͚̞̻̞̟̮͚̯̣̮̭̜̼͈͍͇̠̣̩̥̮͖̜̗̲̝̩̼͓̰͙͈͍̹̩̤̩̤̱͖͍͔̫͙̲͕̻̞̦̬̫̭̬̟̣͖̞̣̯͛̾̑͂̇̑̅̃͐̇͂̍͒̑̈̌̀̀́̐̈͆̇̊̏͗̈̇̐̌̀̋͂̀̔̅̒͑͑̈̎͒̒͂̓̐͛̆̈́̓̆̍̇̌͐̇͐̍͋̾͗͗͒̈́̌͊͋̑̉̃́̆̃͒̇̊́̅͑͗̃́̾͊͊̈́͗͗́͒̈͒̄́̅̾̒̑̿̂̓͂̊͑̈̓̆̇̌̑́͛͒̎̐̐̐͗͗͒̋̏̽̔̃͐̂̉̔̈̌̉̎͗̿͛̂̅̋͐͛̓̀̉̊̓̅̽̀͛͊̈́̾̃̅̓͋̀̓̆̐̅͗̂͛̈́̾̈́̽͒̅́̓͊̄̐͐̂̀͂͌̅̊͗̾͗́̊̏̇̏̈́̋̇̓̃̃̅̏͗̍̇͊̽̈́̅̀͋̽̅̌̀̀̾͌̓̄̌̅͌̇̒̓̈́͂͋̊̐͂͐̐̓͑̈̈̓̂̃́̈́͊̌̀̅͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̷̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̳̫̦͔̘͖̙̰̞͈̤̜̖̤͕̣͎͚̜͕͓̲̠̘̳̖̣̮͖̟̞̪̥̣̹͙̩̜̺͉̰̱͙̻̫̺̪̝̲̳̙̗͔̞̳̹̪͕͚̟͖̥̤̰̘̜̜͖̣̺̺̱̫͇̬̞͚̰͖̹͍̟͓̤̩̰̺͇͖̦͈̤̙̦̖̻͙̲̞͚͚̭͙̪͍̝͇͓̟̱̗̣̪̻̼̼͚̟̖̞̦̙̬͕̤̼̭̱̖̹̩̞̼͉̯͎͎̯̗̲̞̖̤̘̳̻̞̻̜̲͇̻͎̲͎̫̙̜̪͓̬̮̼̗̮̜̥̘͎̟̺̰̠̙̩̞͔̣̘̗͉̞̫̥͉̼̮͕̙̣̘̮̦̬͈͕̭̥͈̞̭̪͓̗̝͖͉̖̖̗̥̠̘̤̫̮̩̙̮̪͚̠̜̣̲̙̘̠̦͓̱̝͍̪̖̮̮̫̗̳̻̰͍̩͙̗̭͖̖̈́͒͐͑̅̌̎́̈́̆̐͑̈́̉̏͂̋̈͆̌̉̆̉͒̈́̊̍̈́̎̏̓̄̀́̔̉̀̇̅̊́̆͑̄̎̇̈́̅͛̾́͑͊̊̋̅̉̽́̍̉̅̇̍̓̀̈͑̈̈͒͒̊͆̈́̅͒̋͊̎̈̔̒͒̒̓͌̍̀́͋̂̿̅́͛̈́̈́͒̐̀̀͛̿̈́̋͗̀̍̆̈́̾̀̽̑̿̅̓̎͆̐͐̂̑̋̄̾̈̈̃͋̔̎͊̉̓̆̔͋̈̈͛̈́́̏̊̏́̀̏̑̋͒͛̔͐͆̄̃͊̊̅̽͑͛́̅̅̓̀́̌̏͂̑̇̾̔͊̌̇́̽̂̃̀̊̀̔̂̔͒̓̒͗̈̒̃̎̿̾̒̓̅̈́̀͑̐͌̃͐̀̃͋̌͋͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̬̫̼͚͎͇͙̜͈̭̳̯̦̼̫̪͎͇̱̼͈̙̬͓̝͎͉̟͚̼̞̪̩̭͓̩̰̯̖͔̰̝̮͖͓͕̺̥̥̺̘͚̼̫͙̣̫̬̤͙̪̮̩͕̪̻͖̥͓̗͈̰͙̰̝̯̘̮̻̦̥̳̬͇̮͔͉̝̝̞̫̘̝̖͍̖̘̭̫͙̜̻̗͓̟̼͔̳͙̗̣̪͓̭̟͚̝̳̯̰͕͕͓̞̗͓̦̮̜͙̠̠̮̣̟͍͖̗͎̫̮͉̰͕̬̤͖͍̻̱͉̳͍̪̖͖̬͙̱͙̺͙̙͚̩̠̝̤̪̦̘̮̫͙̫̘̰͙͓̥͔̗͎̦̩̼͚̰͕͈̠̮̣̲͚͈̖̞̙̥̔̈́̍́͆̈́̔̑̅͗͌̎̄̑̓͑́̔̆̅̈̉́̍̂̔͊̇̔̃̉̈́͋̓͊̏̋̅̅̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͎̟̱͕̣̣̙͙̘͙̗̼̦̖͎̟͇̫͊̊̀̈́́̂͊̐͆͆̓́̑̓̈̈̈́̍̈́͊͆̾̓̊̋̀̎͌͛͋̿̋̄͑̎̀̏́̍̐̉̀͂́̆̎͑͊͒̿̔́͌̀̍̀̇̌̈͑̎́͗͂̈́̈́̏̉̽̉̀̑̃́̋́̄́͊̐̌́͒͗͆̎̋̾̑͋̾̔̒͗̌̊̾́͆̃̄̊̎́́̄̀̾̒̉̓̔́͗̍̄̀̆̽͗͌͛͐̐̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̼͚̗̱͍̳̱̗̰͈͖͓͎͔̳̬̤̼͈̰̺̞͇͍͇͈͍͔͉̫͕̫̺̟͙̙̲̯̩͖̫̫̻͇͈̹͓͈̹̱͕͉͇̳̠̩̭͉̹̗͚̬͔̩͚̖̲͙̱̼̺̠̠̖͎̮̮͔̞͕̦̤̮͖̖̟̼͎̗̠̮̤̼̺͖̝͔͖̥̪͎̭͓̮̩͈͔̪̩̣̜̙̹̗̣̘͙̗͇͖͎̱̱̜͕̟̟̫̞͎̯̪̲̭̻͖̥̺͇̼̻̙̗͇̹̼̥̘̜̪̲̬̺̰͇͔̮̪̗̖̩͎͙̮̤͓̇͊̉͑̑̌͒̂̈́̈́̈̀͗̔͋̓̈́̃͌͂͋̓̎̀̎̑̐͐̈́͊̄̃̔̏͌̀̾̌̓͐̇̒̒̄͛̂̄̈́̈́́́̈́̃͌̍̿͂̓̅͋̄͋̓͌̇̂̑̈́̆̒͗̌͌̂͋̃͂̔́̌̌̈́̄̋̈́̒͆̂̈́̄͂͌̊̆͒̃̌̔́̒̑̔̾̓̿̒͒͐͂̓̀̅̈͂̑͐̾͆͊̓̆͌͒̾̄̏͋̽̀̓̏̽̕̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅĥ̵̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̗̗͔̹͖̗̳̲͙̗̪͚̘̯͖̯̗̥̺͍͍͈̪̖̜̲̱̩̘͉͇̥̖̬͍̱̯̖̰̩̪̮͕̣̦͚̖͎̤͖̬̩̥͖̻͓͚̩̳̗͇̝̖̩̮̰̺̰̗̲̱̲̼̮̳͉̖̼͔̤̺̤͇̘̣̫̘̬̗̜̦̪̱̯̫͖͍̼̪̻̣̖̦̦̳̪̯̼̖̖̰̼̜͈̤̘̼̜͉̫̜̖͙̬̼̘͈̟̙̤̤̱̞̬̠̯͇͚̜͓̫̩̯̹̮̟͙̣̻̗͙̥̮͔̩͉̬̩͕̟̪͚͕̮̰͇̳̗̹̫̺̪̼̯̦͍̞̭̹̰͚͕̟͚̗̞̞̺͕̻̫͕̭̯͚̹͖̗͓͙̻̫̙̪̥̮̩̣̱͚͎͕̞͉͈͕̪͉͔̖͇̘̙͙̹̰͇̜̰̳͇͈̤̜͚͓̹̻̭̰͔̦̝̝̦͖̳̱͙̥̤̻͎̭͋̈͂̇̀̑̑͗̏͂͊̈́̀̀͂̃̈́̅͊̒͗̋͂͋̔̋̒̆͒͂̌͑̎͋͌̈͂́̉̈̎̎͒͒͆̂̅̊̀̎̏́̈́͑̽́͌̃̆̋̑̈́̍̈́̽̀͌̇̓̈́̔͊̐͌͐͗̈́̄͂͌̏̃̔̉͒̉̈́̀̂̑͋̉͌́̓̒̌̌̑̓̊̀̈́́̑̽̈̒̍̊́̐͐̃̊̌̈́̃͐̃̈́̓̿̇͑͐̔̂̇͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̲͇͙̬̼̝̳̲̭̫͖̦̗̝̯̯̻̠̮̞̫̯͖̼̫̪̳̤̯̯̯̩͇̺͚̙̮͖̲͔̟̻̳͚͕͔͖̘͉̹̥̹͙̠̪̮̥̲̼̦̘͖̘̺͇͙̩͈̦̝͚̬̜̟̣̰͇͚̩͖̖͔̳͕̜̝̠̩͚̖͔̻̯̘̠͕̘̝̪͙̰̫̗̪̮̪͕͉̈́̀͂͗̍̽̈́̅́͂̇͛̄̋́͒̄͆̔͒̄̆͗̿̓͋͛̈́̒͛̏̉͛̓̑̉͒͊̀̈̀̅̀̅̏̾̋̎̐̑̑̊̇̃̋̈́̈́̑̂̓͐̾̀̑́͐̇̈́̀̌̑̈́̽̀̒̀̀͋͆͐̄̀̉̑̑̋͌̏͑̃̒͌̇̈͒̈́̿̇̔̈́̏̏͗̾̂͌̐̈̾̇̔̌̍͐̏́͆̈̾̃̊̌̾̂̽͂̏̅͌̾̈́͂̓͒̐̄͆̉͆̋͒͛͑̈́́́̈́̈́̊͋̓͑́͌̑̇̋͐̿̾̾̂̂͆͗͒̿̀̈́̅̀̀̀̂̒̋͛́̅̍̃̎͋̿̅̆̏̍̄͑͒̈̅͆̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̶̨̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̞̰̠̣̠̺͎̻̭̟͓͔̬͈̻̲̙̦̙̱͖̱̣͇̣̗̙̘̻̗̪̳͉̱̫̻̫͉̘͙̟̲͉͖̙̣̟̬̘̩̜̲̰͕͖̣̠̘͕͖͚͔̟̭͔̩͔̹̹̫͙̜̞̟͍̗̘̪̼̬͙̥̝͔͈̮͉̞͍̦̪̤̰̖̖̟͎̪͙̦͈̥͈̻̭͇͓̥͙͍͎͙̯͉͙̯̣͔͖̮̗͈̫̝̪̣̲͔̳̲̞͔̲͉̠͙̖͚̱̳͙͚̼̩̣̬̺̺͉͓̤̱͚̲̮̬̼̯̙͓͈̥͇̭̬̼̖̙̪͖͖̤̭̻̼̱͕̫̜̲̳̩͍͓̻̲͇̬̰͓͓̩̖̜͔͓̱̹̦̜̲̮̮̼̱͍͕̝̑͂̍͆̅̓̃̈̃̌̆̓͛̉̀̋̓̎̀͛̈́͛̒͊̋̅́͂̇̉͗̓̈́́̔͐̎̊̑̇͗̋͑̀̏̅͆̎͆͌̃̌́͒̇͐̋̉̎̇͂̌̐̉̈́̑́̒̅̔͊̃̀̈͒̿͒̄̀͋͋͊̆́͑̄̉̋̊̊̇̽̽̀͐̒̊̃͋̍̓̏̈̃̾͗̈́̓͋̊̾̍̐͋̅̂̅̾̃͊́͑̈̂̉̿̎̔͆́̌̇̽͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̵̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̛̺͇̭̩̯̤̖̮̤̩̞͍͖̰̞͚͔̺͉̘͈̦̭͈͎̫̤̣̤̜͉̭̱͚͖̠̤͕̟̲̱̦̲̘͇̜̝͍̥͖̮̙͖̗͓͔̘͍̣̝̻̦͔̜͚͍̪̟̮̹̥̰̣̦̙͎̭̪͚̤̜̩̠̠͓͕͔̼͚̝̮̪͙͓̘̜̝̊̏́͊͋̏̍̈̐̓̂̾̑́͆͊̈́̀͑̀͐͊̾͒̾̔͒̆͒̐̋̄̃̈̋̑͂͛͛̀̋͐̽̔̽͒͋́̒̐̉̆̔̏̈́̒̏͋̾̔̔͐̔̏̐̇̉͆̃̍͐̎̈̊͌̿̌͂͆͛̉̐͗̉̽̍͗̅̇̐̒͊̿͑̀̽̿͐̐̉̔͛͆͊͆̉̀͑̽̒̾͆̋̎̓̓́͊́̓͋̆͗̑͒̿̀̈́̏͛̂̽̓̾̽̾̈͒̅̔̅̃͐̋̽͛̋̄͂́̔͊̏͑̈́͂͂͗̅͆̿̽̈́͆͊͑͒̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ,̴̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̲̮̬̠̘͙̪̪̯̲̻͈̱̜̩̻̹̖͔̲̹̯̼͔͍͓̣̫̜̺̦͙̖̳̮͉̳͍͔̣̟̹̣̩̱͓̘͕̥̤̣̺̲͇̮̼̙̣̣̺͓̖̥͉̪̖̯̙̹̥̖̻̬̻̬͔͈̙̦̰̮̳̖̞͓̻͍̭̘̬͎̯̦̥̰̙͖͉̭̤͎͔̱͓̲̞̙̱̠͙̼̝͈̝̺̳̘̦̠̻̟̲͍̦̹͔̭͔͍̩͇̼̻̟̯̩̝̬͇̞̬͕̩͖̥͍̺̦̙̯̟̜̰̼͙̻̺͕̲͉̠̳̗̠̥͔̘̯͉̳͈͚̲͈͉͈̻͇̦̲͔̪͓̫̼̺̦̱̙͎̝̘͕͎̪̥̜̠̟̮̰̮̞͓̖̙͖͎͓̹̪̼̪͍̦̮͍̭̺̖̗̺̦̣̟̲͙̬̼͍̝̥̻͚̼̦̝̩͇̯͍̹̬̫͍͚͂̍͂͂̍͋͛̈̀͗͗̎̂̋̐͋̇̃̊̇̓͆̍̑̌̊̀͌͛́̓́̏̾͐̂̇͒̈͐̅͑̄̅́̌̅̆̉͆̀́̀́́̉͋̇̈́͊̐̒̿͂̓̉͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ ̶̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̭̱̯̟͈̫̣̞̩͔̠͓̦͙͖͍̪̣͙̜̱̰͔̜̘̹̝̺̤͈̪͎͔̻̙̗͈̣̟̣͓̥̣̭̯̹̯͍̤̼͙̘̻̻̗͍̣̺̖͉̬̦̺̣̬́̍̄͆̒̇̅́͋̓́̀̽̂̽́̊̾͗͛̽̋̋͂̐̓̽̅͐̊̐̈́̄̅͂͆͂̂̎̋̈̈́̀͂̈́̈́͂̔͆͌̈́́̇̏̈̇͊͌́͌̆͒́̓̆̐͊̾̈͋͑́̒̇̈̆̀̓̔̈̓̈́͒̿́̈̏̅̅́̄̽̈́͑̽̔́̃̂́̇̋͛̈́̏̀͋͋̋̔̏̀͗̾̂̄̽́̀̅̏̊́̈́͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅs̵̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̼̪̼̼̦̣̰̦̜͔̼͓̻̰̱̝͉͓̹̥̖̬̲̠̲̰͎̭̹̟͙̼̲̣̱͕̞̬̞͇͖̙̫̖̘͔͈̪̖̝̥͙̲̼̰͕͓͇͍̬͚̦̝͈̟̱̦͍̱͙͖͕͖̝̲̯̗̥͈̝̦͔̬͈͓͕̪͈̬͉͈̦̼͈̗̘̗̮̲̻̫̞͈̣͉̩̼̻̰͉͇̭̲̳͓̩̼͙̯̞̦̟͓͕̭̘̯̰̞̬̣̭͙̖͈̲̝͍̘̞̝̞̮̮̱̣̯͎͙̹̫̣͍̺̫͓͖̯̳̼̙̣̯̰͈̮̱̯̳̦͎͎͕̠̹͖̘̼̰̗͔̙̬͌̈̿͗̈́̓͋̅̂͑͋̌̄̍͗̊̽̋̂̅̽̀̈́̎͊͗̂̆͒̌͋͒͗͛̽̈́̎̎͒͊́̅̇̒̿̔̏̇̍̄͆̆̽̌͊́̍͂̐̄̍̋̓̎͋͗̉̃̈́́̇̀̋͛̍̔̊͛̓͋̓́́̈́̆̊͛̽̈̿͊̾̔̍̑̈́́̋̿͒͊̓̓̆̈́̿̄̃͂̓͐̀͒̅̊̾̎̍́́̐̂͆̅̊̈́̇̉͒̽̿̿̀͊́̒̽́̀̓̆̋́̌̈́̒̄̍̊̎̿̊̏̆̅̇͗́̆̈́̽̈́͂̈́̃̏̂̍̍͌̊̾͊́͂̔̄̈́͘̚̚̕̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅp̴̨̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛͈̮̯̝̝̫̳̤̪̤̠͇̦̖̱͈̮͙̤͕̝̲͎̫̤̫̜̞̻̖̱̣̪̫͕̭͙͉̜̘̜̼̯̼̦̼̯̗̠̰̭̙͇͇̹͇͓͚̤͙̦͕̪̪͍̖͈͓̫̱̙͓͖̞͎̬̫̪͎̗̗͍͍̩̭̟̼̖̳̰͕͎͚͚̲̘͉̖̱͖̦̮̦͇̥̪̩͎̩͍͚̫͔̩̭͍̜̳̹͍̥̼̱̮̗̞̬̟̝͕̝͓͇͍̝͎̺͖̬̖͍͖̮̘̭̮͚̯̩͚̩̖͔̼̜̤̪͕̺̫̘̪̬̖̙̘̱̘̖̫̦͔͈̦̹̲̣̺̼̞͇͖̣͎̯̲̬̥̙̞̥̩̠̻̗̰͙͔̠̗͚̟̤̲̹̙̙̮̫̹̰̟͓̼̱̪̻̠̜͕̤͎͔̖͈͖̲͚̥̻͚̘̘̦͖̗͔̝̙͓̪̘͇͉̪̻̫̖̭̌̑̐̊̇̿̃͌̎͑̓͌̀̀͂̉́̅͆̈́͂́̉͌̍̈̔̐̈́͒͋͒͛̎͐̈́̑͆͋̎̎͑͊̑͂̒̃̿̂̓̈́͂́̂͑͂̐̋̿̂̈́́̐̓̓̃̿̒̓͗͒͗̅̃̍̆̿̾̄́͊̈́̈́̈́̊́͗̿̓́̽̆̔̈́̌̉̌̉̔̏̿͗̄́͑́̋̓̈́̋̽̑̑̒̔̈͑̂̅̎͐͊͊͆̔̑̀̽̓̀̋̓́̓̊̈̀̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̴̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̛̛͖̜̜̞̣̥͙̬̪̜͔̹͕̤̜̩̣̖̲̞̻͈̝̮̺̟̱̜͔͙̘̤͙̪̺͓͖͚̞̲̪̬̺̬̩̩̤͉̲͓̲͍͉̭͇̙͕̱̻͙̪̗̙̣͇͖̦̲̦̫̞͎̘̼̥͇̗͓̭̘̹̳͔̻̤̜̥̳̜̙̘̺͎̯͎̐̋̀͊̊̇̌̀̉̈́̂̄͂͆̉͊̄̿́̀͑̄̋̏̊̓̑̅̽̌̃̆̄̈́̔͋̾͋̊͐̍̃̂͌̾̑̈̂͑̎̐͆͑͌̎̾͗̂͆͒̈̎̈́̆̿͗̔̌͑̓͊̎͛̀̅̈́̈́̉͗͛̄̔̓̈́̑͌̃̒̈̿̊̀̆͌̓͐̓͆̐͑̃̓̒̏̐̇̉͛̏͗͋̓͂͊̍̿̔̽́̀̉̐͑̾͛̑́͛́̿́͗̆̔̃̾̉̈́͂̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅŗ̸̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̥̥͇̹͔͕̻̮̣͚̯̞̺̤̤͚̠̲̝̫̣̜̮̜̤͉̗̰͕̻͎̲̭̘̥͍͇̭̩̱̩̤̞̟̠͕͎̟͔̘̹̮͚̟̙͖̜̼̞̻͍̗͎̰͙͈̬̲͙̙͖̪̺̤̠͔̲͇̖̤̫̥̤̬̺̜̩͈͎̘̰͓͍͕̮̺̭̖͍͔͇̘͍̟̩̗̩̖̼̪̝͍̱̙͔̝͕̞̯͔͖̥̘̤̘̗͔̞̲͓̩̼̗̯̺͖̹̞͈̪̘̰̥̪̣̼͚̘̟͙͇͎̟͍̘̞̳͈̻̥͎͉̭̭͎̟̩̙̠͓̟̲̝̝̘̻̻͙̮̲͕͉̭̪͑̉̇̇̄̃̉̈́͑̒̐̒̆̃̏͊̎̇̀́͊̒̂͂̀͊͛̇̒̊̅͂̑̈͑͊̂́̇͊̀̾̓̄̈́̀̏̅̒̏͛̀̑̈́͋̎̈̍̑̿͋̊͊̋̇̅͊͛́͒͌͑̇̍̈́̾̌̔̍̏̔̓͑̓̿̇̇̈́̀̅́̒͛̓̀͐̀̊̈́̈́̓͊͌͒̈́͛̄̓̾͛̃̀̈͛́̽̐̉̓̅̋̉͌̉̈́̐̇̽̑͋̈́̽́̌̓́́́͋̇͒̂́͗̊̑͛͆͊̇̈̈̂͂́̀̾̎͋̂̇͊̀̈́̅̆̈́͌͗̓̽̇͋͐͑̎̌̑͑̔̿͊̈͑̾́̒̐͗̂̽́̀͛͋̓̋̍͂̂̈́́̓̄̀̿́̍̉̈́̒́̓̌̅̇͆̂̈́̓̉͒̿͐̎͆̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̸̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̡̡̛̗̝̺̦̭̝͉̺̻͓̗̭̘͉̣͚̜͚̼̠͎̹͚̮̼͈̦̤̫̠̺̝̞̟̞͇͉͓̜̙͖̘̳̻̗̖̯̖͓̟̪̮̠̪̱̻̤͈̥̩͈̞͍̦̙̳̳̜̺̪̣̲͖̹̤̻̹̰͔̘͈͍̱̜̱̻̫̤͇̹̘͓̠̲͎̪̻̪͎͙̮̪̠̯̻̹̤̺̣̩̼̥̞̗̯̥̺̦̻̣̪͔̩̘̫̣̪̩͔̺̙̹̞͉̭͚̫̠̣̰͉̪͖̩̼͔̗̰̪͈̖̯͕̲̩̟̮̦̼̝͕͎͕͆̐̔̍̑̍͐͆̐̅͌̒͂̂͌͂̓́̆̍̇̏̓̆͐̐̏̑̌̓́͋̿͌́̈́̊̀̇̉̌̏̀͐̿̔́́̏̂͂̒̿̐̄̊͆͑́̿̊̒͆̅͌̍̋̈́̈́̌͋͒̏̓̌́̄̐͒̑͐̃̈́͒̏̇̎̅͂͑̀̌̃͂̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̧̧̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̜͍͇̯̦̘̦͕̩͕͎̳̼̯͙̙͚̦̠̝̹͖̻͉͖̼̰͉͈͕̮̲̟͕̙̖̰̣̩̯̣͚̟̰̮͎̯̹̠̹̻̹͈̙͖͍̼͇̗̰͔̩͈͍̰̤͓̱̝̟͎̯͓̤̼̦̗̻̤͍͙̰͔̜͔̻̳̝͈̦͉̙̣̮̺̠̲̖̲̼̟̲̲̥̖͖̱̪͍̩̣̜͖́̔̉͗̒͒̿̔̈́̆̒͑̀̋͗͒͑̀̽̀͐̅̐͌̂̈́̀̉̇̐̃̐̂͗̄͑̓̎̔̏͆̈́̓̂̆̂̐̀͋͂͑̆̈̽̊̈̐͊̈́͂̎͌̐͌̊̃͂͗͋̏̅̔̒̍̂̓́͛̽̎̾͋̌̊͊͂̔̍̅͒͂̃́̾̐͊̏̍̐̐̐̋̂̿̋̾̿̽͗̑̓̌̋͋̄̾̽̈̃́̄̽̒͂̐̒̽̇̎̈͐̔͂͗͑̑̿̄̎͆̓̆̉̀̊͆͊̽́̔͒́́̉̾́͒̒̇̈́͆̽̌͊̽̑́̀̉̉̈͑͛́́̄̀̌̅̃̒́̾̏͑̅̔͗̇̂̓͐͂̏͑̔̏̑́͊̃́̅̎́̊̀͆̿̊̌́͑͆̃̆̈́͛̔̆̌̓̑͛̂͌͆͆̂̓̑̌̃͂͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅę̵̨̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̥͓̯͙̺̼͍̝͍̞̞̤͔̹̱̹̜̺̲̥̘͕͉̼͉̠̰͔̮̥͇̻͉͖͙̳͚̹͔͚̳̠̼̘̲͓̬̙͚̤̮̲̤̫̣͈̝̼͈͇͇͚̳͙͇̮͓͉̳̗̤̬̜̟̞͎͇̠͓̹̠̻͔̪̠̖̯̬̰̥͈͚̞̠̮̻̣̯̦̙͓͈̝̦̹̫͍͖̱͚̫̖̰̦͇͓͔̞̺̜̱̝̺̘̭̘͔̦̜̣͙͓̞͈̹̖̪̩͕̫̪͍͇̞̹̤͓̜͎͍͈͔̣̫͕̺̦̝̪̦̳͓̫̯̻̻̱̳̩͓̙̤̥̜̰̮̗̝̻̪̠̼̘̰̬̰̹̩̦̲̙̝̞̣̺̭̰͎̠̖̜͇͙̙͎̖̹̳̲̫͉̳̗̫̞͎̹̘̙͚̞̻̼̹̗͍̹͍͍͖̲̪̹̦̣͎̭̻̲̰͚̯̟̝̬̞̞̣͕̲͋̽̐̈͋̆͑͒͐̾͆̍̔́̃͆̂͐̎̈́͋̇͛̓͗́͐̃͊̅̒̃͌͌͐̔̈́͊̏̇̌̈́̽̽̋̀̌̃̑̆̊̌̾̒̌̓̃͗̈́̆̽̈́͆̈́̈́̃̍́͒̎̔͋͐̑́̽͌̈̒̋͛̍͊̌̃̆̒̏̅̈̅̈̎̾̋̃̓̑́̎̒͒͌̏̿̎̉͒̂̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̛͓̉͆̓̾̃͒͛́̆̈́̊̓́̓̔͋́̅̎̎̀̓̈́̀̈́̉̊̀̒̀̐̒͒̈͐̀̏̈́̊̃̊̏͗̈́̅̓̈̆̀̂̾͗̿͂̌̈́̅̋͋̏̇͐͆͗̅̊͐͂̂͊́̾̏̃́̂̔̔̾̔͊͛̀̋̐̌́̄͒͋͌̈́͒̔̈̔̔̌̈͋́͆̍̂̌̓̐͑̾̾̎̓̐̐̆͂̃̍̆̀̆̈́̑͌͂̀̐̊̇͂̆̾̀̎̿̓̊̔̏̌͗̊̎̊̓͂̀̈́͂̐͒̈́̄̒͋́̇͑̊̄̏̇͋̊̇͑̀͛̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠a̷̧̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̱̲͕͎̟͎̲̮̰̤̱͈͙̘͕̺͇̘̤͙̟̟̠̞̱͎̞̤͈̻̗̫͙͓̜̺̺͉̺̦̹̹̻͚͍͚̮̙͍̘͕̖̭̺̗͚̳̰͚̬̗͈͈͙̺͙͓̺̘̟̠̼͎͕̯̫͕̼̱̙̝͖̳͖̳͕̜̙̠͔͓̲͇̤̱͓̭̹͕̝͈̥̪͇͉̠̳͇̣̩̦̦͕̲͔͇͎̯̞͉̩̮͉͓̩̻̠̗̜͖̞̻̬̤̬̼̮̝̱̜̦̝̦̘̬͙̠̖̠̠̙̱̫̣̩͔͍̗̼̝̻̰̞̰͎̙̹̘̠̬̖͊̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅṱ̵̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̮͎̘͚̠̪̠͈̲̗̳͉̖̦̖͎̳̯͕͍̞̠̠͓̟͉̺̳̖̮͈̙̩͇̪̠̺͇̦̺͈̩̦̞͇̜͔̮̣̼̹̫͙̞͔̭̪̘̰̬͍̭̹̝̗̜̾̓͋͌͐̿̓̋̓͊̃̐̎̀̍̀̊̔̎̇̔̒́̔̅̀́̄̃̆̅̽̏̄̿̽̀͊̏̋͊̋̇̽͒̏̐̊͌̓̾͑͋̐̔̅̓͂̅̽́͌̒̈́͌̉̄̍̇̀̈́̀̊̊͑̃͛̍̐͗̌͑̾̈́̈́́̍͑̒̓̅̐̔̍͆̆̔̀̈́̽̓̏̀̉̒̇̋̉͌̔̀̔̄̑̈̂̈́́͆̓̂͋̔̅͐͋̐͊̈́̽́̉̅͑͂͊͋͊̎͑̓̑̓̃̔̈́͒̔̄̋̓̍̆͆́̆̓̅̓̌̏̃͑̀̓̔̀̌̄͑͗̐͗͋̽̅̉̈͐̾̌̑̓̎͊͛̊̎͛͂́̄̾̈̇͗̃̓̀̑̈̏̀̄̅̑̈͛̓͌͂̈́̆̈͌̄͒͛̌̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̴̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̯̱̯͖͔̺͍̘̼̺̹̮̻̖̝̠͚̪͍̣͓̠̫̰̪͉̩̮͖̻̮̮̞̮̙̭̞̘̖͓̜̤͍͓̣̼͙̦̣͎͕̼̱̱̬̮͕̤͉̝̜͕̞̺̣̖̳͍͔͕͉̫̦̞̘̯͇̘̫͇̱̜͚̥̰͎͉͓̙͍̹̦̮̳̩̠̥̯̝̰̝̱͍̰͓̦͎̹̖͇̮̺͈͇̥͍̠͔̟̘̟̮̥̠̯̥̠̱̃̔̋̈́̀̈́͌͆̐͌̑̀͋̓͗̄̀̐͛̓̌̈́̆̈́͆̑͒̆̈́̽̈͛̂̇́̇̉̈́̈̍̾̋̈́͛̉̽̑́̃̽̏̈́̾̈́̋̓̐̈́̽̊̂͑͌̎̾͒͑̈́̅͗̿͂̀͒̆̇̀̓́̋̓̐̇̉͑͌̄́̅̅̿͌̔̾̀͐͒̉̏͐͌̒̊͌̽͊̊͆̎͑̆̓̿̊͐͂̏͊̃̈́̒̔̀̊̎͑̍̃͗̑̃̿̑̊̆͛̽́̈́̈́̓̀͒͐̍͂̂͂̆̾̑̈́̇̎̾̏̎͑͗̉̑͋̊͌́͐͊̈̓͂͛̔̾̏̋̋̏͑̐̋̇͋̾̂̄̍͒̽̓̊̇͊̐̒̒̎͆̃͑̓̈̔̀̀̍̉͂̈́̈́͐͑͐̓̅͌̂͊̊͑̽͗̒̊̑̉͐̈͆͂̀̌̓̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ"̷̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̳̯͎͉̠̥͕̘̝̝̬̘͎̬̮̤̬̤̰͈̬̫̝͉̳̫̖̳̱͉̣̦̜̣̥͙̥̝̦̱̹̠͉͕͈͙̲̪͙̗͎̮̮̳̭͔̲̤̤͇̳̼͎̞̜̻͍͔̮͒̏̊̈́͐̀̐̂̅̂̓̎̎̀̈́̂͌́̃̋͑̋̌͑͛̈́̀͊̀̂̎̓̀͐͋̇́͋͒̅̈̓̏͑̓͗́͛͒͑̽̌̊̄̐̽̍̈̇͊̀̎̀͌̌̀̔̐̉̿̋̆̇̈́̒̔͂́̏̑͗̂̑̌̎͒̄̈́͊̃̂̀̂̒̄͒́́̅̑̃̿̎̈́̈́̓͂̀̎̽̏͐́͂̊̈̍̅͛̌̐̀̋̔͌͑̽̒̉̏̈̀̔͛̉̄͛̎̏̀̿̅̈́͐̍̒̔͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̢̡̢̛̗̗͙̤̝̟͇̜̣͙͇͚̝̦̗͇̞̯̯̙͉̬̦̦͔̪̣̥̝̜̱̘̲͔̤͙̱̩̙͎͉̭̼͔͙̺̭͓̭̖͔͖̫̫̬̞͚̦͈͍̣͖̼̥̰̳̱͓̤͓͖̺͖̬͎̖̗̘̣̫͈̥̹̰̠̻͕̱̩͔̫̘̯̥̞͚̼͉̗̭̳̼̙͈̤̘̗̯͍̦͓̺͈̠̟̼̜̜͍̰͔̬͈̣̬̪̜͖͒́͒̅̑̓́͊͆̽͛̇̇͆̓̀̓̆̄̉͋̈͊̇͊̓̌̀́̀̾́̂͆̍̄̈́̒̊͑͊͛̇̒̅͐̊̈́͛̆̽̈͐̄͐̈́̍̍̀̈́́̂̋̒̓̄̀̄̎̉̽͊̏͆̎͂̈́́͑̐͂͗̌͋́̈́͌̽̍́̉̾̀̉́̓̉̄́̈́̃̊̃̋͋̒͊͆̏̿͑̊̉͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅÌ̴̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̧̛͖̻͚̮͎̰̝̤͎͕̭̱͕͉͖͍̝͖̰͖͕̬͍̜͚̗̮̲͓̣̻̥͎̻͍̲͚̤͍͕̪̠̟̬̳͇͔̼͈͍̩̫͈͚̻̼͇̦̼̺͍͕̣̹͈̬͎̞͓̱̻̩̲̘̭̦̙̖̗̝̮͈̭̳̞̰̫̬̩͍͓̟̰̼̝̤̦̲̣̰̘̦͓̖͎̹̦͙̺̠̬̙̺̲͖͍̫̯͔̠͙̻̤͕͚̮͕̪̝͔̖͕̙̣̜̖͕͍̼̖̝̤̹̰̳̤̘̫̹͈͇͈͎͉̳̟͔̗̠̣͇̦̦̗̖̝̣͚͖͎̥̠̯̪̠̹̹͔͔̺̖̯͉̪̫͚͈̗̭̻̹̙̪̳̣̤̬͈͓̺͉̺̭̤̬͖̜̗͇̖̬̼̣͙̲̜̝͔̼̻̫͕͕̜͎̟̖̞͙̗̯͎̽͌̽̃͗̂̈́͑͐̑̌̑̐͆̿̈́̆̆͗̈́͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͇͎͉͚̗͉͎̤͚̜̦̝͖̻̹̦̺͇̜̺̯͖̗̝̝͕̝̠̠̪͍̰͓̙͖͔̮̮̮̙̳̠̻̩͙̫͓̤͕̟̹͎͙̥͈̱̫̪͎̣̙̭̦͖̗̣̜͔͖̼͕͈̭̗̣͇͔͙̘͓̙͕̲͉̹̜͖͖̻̠̮̻̗͇̱̘̲͓̭̙̖̮̙̱͕̮̭̰̩͖̘̹͚̦͓͎͔͕͈̖̤̻͈̪̣̫̻̲͔͎̮̺͉̦͈̝̟̗̖͓̮̠̺͓̭̠͈̰̩̙͕̥̬̩̮̯͚̼͙̅̿̌̐͋͂͊̎̉̿̽̆̀͋͌͑̒̔͒͆̀͂̅̉̾̓̏̋͊̑͑̋̍͂̿̀̄͌̃̽̀̄̏͐̃͑̂͋̔́́͑́͆̍͂̊̈́̂̀̍̋̈̓̌̎̋͐̽̈́́̍̔͂̆̽͋͋̓͂̌̍͒̂̎̾̔̀͐́͛̏̿̎̄̓̈́̽̐̈̀̇͑̽̈̒̌͌͛̿̑̂̀̈́́̐̈́̃̓͋̉͆̋͐̌͒̃͌̽̊̅̈́͌̊̈̐͆̋̓̀̿̆̈́̓̒͋̽͗̊͗̓̊͑̈́͗͂̇̀̏͊̈̋͛̔͐̈́͐͂̄̈́̔́́̾̔͌̂̋́̐͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅș̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̊̀͑̈́̿̇͂̐̈̇̎̐͗́͛̀̈́̇̈̄͂̉̆̀͑͐̇͊̐̌́̓͊̊̇͗̋̀̂́͒͆͐̆͛͊̈́̌̉͑̐̀͑̇͌́̓͌̓͌̉́̾̿̈́̈͒̌͋͑͌̀͑̔̈́͋̑̓͛̂͑͋̇̌͌̅̒̋̃̆̆͂̔̅̊̑̈́̀̏͆͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ȧ̶̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛͈̙̼̮̱̪̘̖̟̲̤̮̟̠̱̭͕͇̞̹̰͍͉̜̘͈̰̣͕̖̱̲̬̺͍̪͔̮̹̲̦̫͕̩͕̲̝̣͎̦̯̹̼̯̩̹̣̭̱̮͓͈͓̼͉̙͔͍͇̝͈̠̣̹̦͖̼̮̙͍̝͈͈̟̬̩͔̼̞͓͙̻̦̪̪̫͚̮̗̘̜̙̖̤̞͈̪̜͙̥̜̬̱͙̪̪͎̫̯̱̣̜̻̦͕̤̙̙̼̬̻̭͍͕͔̜͚̘̠̠̭͔͉͍̝̟̟̝͉͓̬̟̝̠̼̺̮͔͍͔̪̪͇̘̺̫̙̫̜̪̱̝̼̠̼̮̺̼͈̺̥̜͎̳̻̙͔͔̦͓͔̦̲̩̠͚̅͛̀̋̍͂̀̋̓̀̌͛̌̎͐̎͐̈͂̃͑͛͊̌̔͌̅̉̈́̀̆͐̌̾͌̔̅̄͗̈́̉̀̂̊̔̔͋͌͌̈́͒͑̾̾̓̔̌͒͐͒̈́̈́͒̀͐͂́̒͊̒͗͗͂̄̿͑̏͗̇͛͌͐̐̍͛͋̽͌̽͒̐͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅý̷̡̢̡̡̧̧̧̛̠̠̦͙͈̟͈̤̩̙̟͕͉̳̪͈͚̥̪̜͖̟͈̼̭͈̘͔͕̠͉̗̖̼̭̙̤̙̟̭͚̗̳̪̗̝̞͕̮̲͇͓̺̪̣͉̗͚̳̼̯̦͇̰̲͎̳̜͚͈̺̬͖̠͚͔͈̦̻̬̭̘̻̼͔͔̹̫͇̳̥͍̬̞̊͂͂̓̊̓̄͊̋̂͌̾́̓̿͛̄̌̅̑͂͆̅̏̀̅̔̏͛́̔̓̓͒͐͑̊̚͜͜͝͠ͅ,̶̡̢̧̧̨̛̲͙̪͉̳̣̮̖̦̬͍̤̖̪͙̝̜̥͎͚͔͚͚͈̲̣̬̙̃̓̑̽̈́̆̑̽̓͛̍̂͒̔̔̉͋͊̓̎̌͆̿̋̎͐̀̄͒͌̿̉̆͋̈͂̑̾͂̾͐͊̎̀̇̃̂͂͌͂͋̋͂̓̈̈̉̓̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̨̯̜̩̫͎͓̪͖̝͉̣̯̜̠̙̝̬̦͚͓̠̜̬̹̹͙̝̰̗̻̠͈̤̩̯̩̻̘̺̤̜̰̠̤͕̘̠̘̩͕̝̣̝͙̯̩͕̫̼̝̼̼̖̦̩̜̗͓̦͍͖̰̟̖̩̙̞͓͎̖͍͉̜̥͔̙̬͉͈͎̤̮̫͍̗̻͔̲͈̙̯̪̠̜̞͖͈̺̤͎͍͔̬͎̩̥̗͓̪̫͉̗̪̩͔͕͓̖̠̹̦͎͎̥͍͚̹̍̈́̇̈́̇̏̈́̉́͑͗̏̓͐̈́̈̉̓̿̓̄̎́̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̧̨̡̛̛̮̣̠͚͎͎̬̩͕̺̜̠̰̬͉̼̞͔͕̝͚̭͕͕̭̟͔̠͈͍̩͔͕͓̙̲͈̩̭̼͚̮̠̼͎̲͕̠̙̻͓̲̥̯͍͇̖͓̬͇͎͈̙͎͎̱̰̪̼̝̺̫̲̦͔̖̫̯̙̘͍̠̹̖͕̮̻̘͕̩̠͇̥̞̠̜̱̗̪͕̗̙̯̩̲͇͙̟̩̗͇̼͍̤͙̻̟̖͚̞̯͍̯̦͍̩͓̖̥̙̹͇̰͔̳͍̖̿͒͆͂̊̃̋̃̓̇̐̊̈́̇̏͗͛́͊̐͛̅̽̏̑̀̿̏́͛̀̽͆́̉̾̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜ͅm̷̨̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̱̖̻͖̟͖̲̤̠͔͉͖̘̺̭̩͓̞̜̥̥̯̗̰̼̺̫̠͎̻̣̪͕̼͍̘͓͙͓̦̱̝̬̠̭͓̱̰̺̗͎̤̦͙͇̯̞̪͍͉̦͍̪͔̮͚͇͎̮̭̬̺̻̤̤̟̜͇̣̼̘̮͇͔̫͕͍͉̘͖̼̠͕̞̟̞̜̩̝͖̦̠͈̪̺̬̰̮̺͊̅̔̃̀̾́̌̇͂̆̈̾̈́̇̈̀̒̐̚ͅͅp̴̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͓̦̟̺̠͍̹͍͓̱̩̥̱̳̱͈̜͕̼̘̱̹̳͈̼̱͕̞̩̰̻͖̩̬̩͙͉͍̩̪͎̤͉͙̹̥̮̮̘̦̣̺̞̩̼͇͇̼͉̩͍̘̣̪̺̜͍͎̱͔̟̻͙̬̬̯̫̻̣͔̟̪̰̹̟͙̺̥̬̮̩͍̯͎̰͔̬͔̟̫̳̩̖̤̯͍̦͓͖̮͔͙̮̗̦͎̠̯̲̩̹͓͕̪̥͇̜̅̀̇̂̅̇̀̾̿̇͆̀͒̆̌̓̈́͗̃̒̈́̌̑̍̈́͑͆̿͛̿̿̑̎̄̈́̋̾̋̅͑̈́̅̐̾̓̀̉̓͌̀̄͗̊̆̀͊̂͛̔͐̓́̈́̽͂͋̑̏̋̒̄̄́̀͋̆̈́̇̾̃͆̀̒͂̉̂͑͋̒̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅḩ̸̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̡͓̥͓̹̭̥͉̰̹̼̦͈͇̻͓̳̼͎͈̪̼̱͇͎̘͇̱̠͙͚̬̣͖̳͚͎̯̠͕̫͉̖̪͖̱͚̜̙͚͔̖͓̲̪͚͉̙̙̩͙͎̬̦͈̲̰̣͕͇͈̫͙͚̪̗̙̘̞͇͙̳̠̱̰̤̝̣̣̗̲͚̮̥̙̫̦̱͇̝͈̺̞͚̤̥̹͈͔̜̱̗͇̤̭̲̙̦̹͙͍͕͓̤͉̩͍̭̤͎̜̺͕̤̳̟̘̝͔̜̤̫̟̯̼̦̱͇̘͈̳̤̼͓͇̤̘̜̜̻̮̬̹̰̦͓̞͖̺̺͎̪̤͇̲̫͙͚̤͙̖͈̮̙̗̩̞̮̥͙͖̘̪̭̬͍̖̪̹͕̟͚̿̃͊̈́̉̈́̀́͆̽͂̄̌̓͒͛̏̉̀̀̈̆̔͂̚͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅȁ̶̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͍̩̱͎͈̙͎̬̖̯̠͇̫͍̦̭̘̮͈͖̗̣̘͖̤̩͍̝̲̫̗̙͉͍͓͙͎̱̳̱̹̠̲͖̥̜͓̙̞͉͖͕̤͕̯̪̼̲͎͔̝̙̝͕̰͍͈̳̫̠̻̭͓̖̟̰̝̌̌̈́͗͗̆̊̓̀͗̇̓̏͑̌͂̾̏́̔̓̑̐̾̉̒̌͐̔͋̋͛̋̔̽̑̾̈́̄̿̎̒̈́̈́̍̎̈̏̑̂̒̾̔̎̀͒̌̎̅̑̽̓̂͆͊̊͋̌̋͋͋̏̊̅͑͐̂͂͗͊͆͗̆̓̑̊͊̿̀̄̆̽͌̅̄̐́̅̾̆́̐͐̔̓̐̈́̌̽̂̑͊̇͌̽̾̃̌̽̏̐̀̎̌̏̑̈́̀̒͗̊̃̈́͛̋̔̒̇̈́̈̂̌̏͒̍̓̾̽͊͗̏͒̓̌̆́̊̇̃̆̆̉̽̉́͑̊̊̓̃̉̽̄͂̉́͌̓̈́̓̄̇̍̄̊̋͐͆̒́̈́́̉̀͂̑̔̄̇͗̃̈́͊́͂̀̅͑̏͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅş̵̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛͉͚̭̟̯̖̗̜͍͉̼̟̬͍̣̻̘͍̗͉͉͓̺̺̗̗̯̪͙̪͓̲̠̘̙͈͖̰̼̣̩̙̯̫̼̮̞͖͕͈̬̺̦͔͎̺̜̙̩̣̩̟̖͙̪̙̼̲͔̰̫͕̬̼̟͙̻̺̹̼̯̤̝̜̱̻͓͕̥͚̜̻͇͖̼̤͕̘̤̮̥̥̮͉̩̩̘̪̤̙̭͇̞̗͍̭̘͎͉̘̱͍͉̣͍͚͓̜̹͖̖͓̦̦͎̤̹̱̘̰̼̞̗͇̥̪̲̙͚̲͉̘͓̘̩̘̮̺̬̲͈̠̮̝͎͚̹̥̰̬̳͚̣̣̜̘̝̘̯̤͖͖̱̯̥͚̗͙͙͓̥͙͙̹̘̺͚̥̞̼̖̜̭͇̦̺̭̖̼͙͖̯̲͈̻͓͓̭̫̮̰̮͇͙̞̹̳̩̙̲̝̩̯̺̗͚̫͇̗̙̜̤̘̖͔̖̻̦̠͌͌͗̇͒̑̏͗͊̋̃̽̾́̐̄̾̄̑̽͐̔̀̎͂̓̿̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͇̩̬̬̮̻͕̳͓̼̙̤̺̫̠͓̹͍̭̠̹͉̯̱̝͇̯̺͉̠̦͕̜̰̰̪̻̤̠̘̝͎̫̥̜͔̯̰̲̮̘̻̖͖̯̭̟̜̳̮̖̹͚̼̣̩̥̳͚̭̜̗̯̞̰͈͇̲̖͉̟̥͍̖̳̯̩͔̺͍͓͎̺̳̬̮͍̘̫̲̪̬̙̗̲͎̭̥͚͕̬͖̗̥̙̺̮̲̣͓̹̬̦̪͕̪̬͍͎̗̥̪̠̝̜͉̟̝̥̰̖͖̭̘̟̹͚̬͇̖̞͇͍̦̱̯̺̼̜̝̺̫͔̩̺̘̙̗̼̯̯̙̦̜̥̣̣̼̟̟̜̺̞͉̝̼̟̗̮̱͍͉̻͙̙͓͈̬̰͚͖̻̰͉̤̪̖͔̝̟̩͈̭̦̖͖̯͇͇̥̜͖̟͕͙̲̾̈̑͂̇̄͒̾͆͑̅͋̓̀̑̈́̎̔̒̿̑̈́̅͌̈́͆́̒̂͂̀̑͂̾̈̏̓́͛͒̀̾͒̀̓̍̀͊́͌͌͑̈́͒͒̒̒͆̃͊̅̓̇̾͂̋̿͐͋͗̈́͌͗͛̆̄̉̅͆̆͛̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅz̵̡̢̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̨̡̢̞͕̼̭̭̭̥̠̫͓͇͈̥̗̱̝̖̬̯̤͇̞͓̬̜̖̖͇̥̳͉̰̘͖̝̳͈͕̟̣͔̘̳̻̟͍̼̜͍̥̤̖͖̠͕͎̲͉̯̫̬̘̭̥̯̖̹̻̺̟̗͓̩͇̲̫̞̗̳͔̺̞͚̤̩͔̠̭̻̥̬̟͎̮͍̮͉͎̣̟̩̰̰̿̍̌̃͋̊̌̾̓̋̓̈͛͆̌̍̐͛͑͐̇̎͑̏͂̂̂̆̄̉̊̆͋̔̒́̂̌̂̉̌̆̈͆̕̚̚̕͜͝ͅị̵̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͙̲̥͙͕͙̞̳̲̖̘̬̠͈͖͖̼͇͚̭̦̣̣̟̠̮̝̣͇͍͓̗͎̗̞͚̭̯̤͎̩̳͍̝̗̤͓̝̘̣̻̻̤̼͈̪̼̙̤̻̰̥̹͔̞̰̝̜͇̻̱͖̲̭̫̟͖̦̟̟̗͚̼̩̺̪͍͔̯̘̥̪͉̹̤͚̘̝͍̺̼̹̫͖̲͈̬͉͖̱͈̯͍̣̮̣͙̼̏̽̈̌͊̀̓́͗̔̎͂͂̆̓͆͗̋̋̈́͋̈́̃́̈̽͑́̎͑̒̾̂̓͌̀̎͊́̓̊͒̿̽͑̿́̓͛̆̍̇͆̀̄̓̎̾̉̾̈́̌̉̅̒̃̉̐̊͆̃̐̏͊͋̅̑̐̈́͋͋͑̐̃̍́͛̈́̀͋̅̂͌̀̄̇̀͆̄̂̌̔̊̉̔̾̎̾̊̅̉̽́̀̔́́̿́̈́̐̎̀̅̈́̊͆͌̓̇̄͂̍̓̎͐̐̊̅̃̇̾̌͛̆̂̄͆͋͆̒͆̊͋̒͛͑̈́̈́͂͐̒͐̓̒̀͆̋̓͆͑̎̿̊͒̒́̽͌̇̀̈́̀͆̔͐̈́̂̎́̾́̔͆̋̊̆̀̈́̓̽͋͐̅͐̉̒̑̎̓̅̀̊̍̒̒̽̅̾̓̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̡̡̠̦̱̻̩̹̱͖̝̻̤̮̗̜͉͖͉̥͎͖̱̱͕̗͓͈͇̭̪̪̮͚̯̪̻͕̯̙͇͖̳͔͕̼̰̦̟̥͉͚̞͎̥̭͍̱̣͍̣̫̱̤̖̟̙̝̻͓̘̥̪͖͙͓͖͔̩̘̘̦̭͍̥̼̫̝̯͉̗̳̬͙̐͂̅̐́̑͊͗̐͛͐͗̎͂̈́̔̏̈̓͑̐̆͆̓̉̾͑̌͂̉͌̂̓̓̂̍͐͆͗̿̈́̽̈̀́͆̒̏͒͗̌́͊̄̉͑̀̋̋̈́̂͐͗̽́̐́̎̿̈́̆̎̈͌͑͐̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅģ̷̧̛͉̝̙̼̩̙̭̩̖͈̲͓̼͖͓̥̝̻̠̭̦͍̯̞͉̳͋̒̈̈́̍͒̏̄̑̀́̽̈́̽̔̓̔̿͗͗̎̊̑͗͆̉̈́͆͒̅̊͐̐̾͆͒͋̽͊͑͌̄̂̾̅̄̿͛͆͌̌̔̊̿̆̀̊̉̌̾͋̀̅̍̋̏̅́͂̐́͋̏͗̏͑̾̑͐͛̿̈̃͊́̔̅͂̀͂̏̂̓͒̊̄̊̉̈́̎̇́͛̀̈͌̀̅̔̈̓͊̍͋̕͘̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̗̘̝̞̜̗̜̩̻̱̫̭̰̯͖̻̯̜̰̹̟̻̯̞̲͇̲̭̠̖̫̪̰̯̭̜͕͖͔͚̹̦̣̺̠̮̮̘͕̱̰̯̹̮̦̝̯͓̗̻̠̫͙̥̠̟̮̘͈̣̱͉̝̭̞̦̻̼̣̼̖̪̪̼̳̦̯̙͍̤̬̮͔̣͖̳͉̦̤̰̻̫̜̻̹͇͈̟͖̥̹̹̺̼̲̫͔̬͍̠̦̳̭̘̖̼̱̹̤̳̹͌̈́̇̀̌̔̈́̐̿͑̾̈̿̐̌̆̎̏́̐̒̇̽̆̈́̆̈́͑̿̀̏̉́̈́̃́̌͗̃̕̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅt̸̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̰͈̳̠̩̪̘͈̭̖͖̟͇̠̥̞͉̤̖͚͉̖̠͈̜̙̖̤̝͕̠̱̰͎̝̤̰̮̹̯̼͔̣̗̻͔̣̟̞̱͕̦̥̟̯͇̪̞̱̳̠̪̱̳̱̠̠̗͉̖̳̳̺͔̳̜̺̤̖̮̜͇͖̼̯͉͓̭̣̯͇̮͈̺̻̫̣͔̳̲̻̦̟̗̙̪̙͉̖̼̤̜̮̼̝͖̤̪̲̭̩̳̻̺͎͙̺̘̝̬͖̹̘̜̦̯̻̪̖̭̻̙͕̥̤̤̦̦͂́̐̀̆̒̏̑͒̾̎̊͂͂͆̉̋͋͑͛͛̾̒̀̅̾̉͆̎̈̎́̄͒̍͑̋͋̈́̌͑͊̔̋̀̾̈́̆̾̃͐̄͗̐͒̈́͐̂̅͒͌͒̏̿̾̏̿̀̒̉̈̈́̈́̽̆̐̍̇̂̆͊̒̏̿̌̑̎́͋͐̀̅̃̍̉̍̉̊̃̀́͆̑̇̊̓͂́̋͛̇̋̍̔̆̈̀́̇̈͂̂͋̾͋̓̅̇̆̎͌̉̀̈́͗̊͂͌̏̅̆͌͂̈̓̋̏͆́̓̔́͊̀̒̓͛͛͊͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̡̢̧̢̧̬͈͎̭͈͔͈̖̮̮͈͇͕̟͔̠͙͕̙͓̼̤͙͙̱̺͓͍͉̮̹̪̘̘̥̺̝̥̱̾̐͐̍̍͌̿͑͜å̵̧̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̬̝̼̩̹͚̤̣̰̻̞͔͕͎̪͖̰̣̻̝͇͖͈͚͎͍͉̞͙͚̟̱̗̘̮͍͓͇͍̲̠̮͙̗̰̳͈͖̗͙̣̝͚̣̗͙͖̦͎͉͎̪̫̰̘̖͚̫̼͉͔̬͚̹̬̱̩͎͇̳̞͕̲̮͎̰͎͎͈͖͈͍̟̼̜̝̓̓͛̉͑̓̇̑̈́͐̌̎͑̽̍̈́́̈̈̑̿͑̎̈́͐͒̆͐͑̿̽̄̿͊͊̀͌̌̍̑̈͛͆͐̉͐̈́̉͗̇́̑̉̋̓͒͂̈́̆̌̍̀́̏̉̓̈́́̊̈́̾̾̎̈́̅̀́̆́̄̾̑̈́̆̉̒̅͗̃͑͂̿͒͛́̃̍̾̏̃̏̈̊̐̋̎͂̒̽̆͒̃̐̀̀́̈́́̎̎̈̈́͂̂͂̒̎́͂͐̋̾́̋̑̈́͛͋̈́̿̇̄̈́̀̽̂̑͗̓̋̀̄̐͌̓̋̅̇̀̏̔̔̄̑͋̈̒́̍͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̹͍̮̬̩̙̺͈͇̜͕̰͉̰̳͉͎͕͓̹̻̥̫̩̠̪̼̬̞̻̭͉̬͔̱͙̺̮̬̘̮̪̯̱̲̖͉̣̟̹͎̭̘̼͓͔̹̥͉̹̳̰͕̮̥͔̞͎̯͇̜̭̤͖̹̼͓̯̤̗̤̜̼͕̱̠̟̦͈̖̬̜͕̝͔̙̮̼̬̗͍̗̯̗̻̺͕̤̙̪̲̠̝̙̻̹̦͉̘̠̱̻̪̖̬̮̼͙̻̪͓̳͖̞͙̙͎̹͓̣͓̱̝̖̪͙͙͈̘̬̲͙̯̰͈̗̠̩̥̼͍͔͎̠͉̼̬̦̳̬̪̙̱̦̟̗̬̠̼̫̩̝͇̮̘̙̣͙̻̩̳͖͔͍̫̝̤̞̟̫̺̠̰̉̿̊̃̉̄̎̆̅̑̓͊͆͂̎́̂̀͊̈́̍̀̀̐̆̿́̋̍̐̊̓͂̽̈́͒̐͂̀̃͒̊̓͋̍̏͐̍̐̂̀̎͑̉̍̄̍̉̋͒͌̓̊͛̓̓̋̋̓̆̄̿͆͊̓̾͐͌͆͒̂̏͂̋̒̈́́̇͛̓͗̏̅͆̋̌͌͑͐͊̏͋̈̐̒̈́̒̉͐́̑̽͐͊̀͗̎́͒́̅̑͌̍́͆̈́̅̑̊̃̈́͑̃͛͌̍͐͗̓̏͐̏͛̉͌͊̀̀̐̂̄̐̄̓́̊͆̔̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̛̛̛̰̟̙̣͍̟̠̮͇͓͎̙̲̟̜̯͕̘̠̫͈̻̻̭̩̭͔̻̖̺̻̞͈̝̩̰̫̙͗̀̀̊͂͋͑̀̄̒̅̓̄̽̂̽̄͋̇͒̐̐̍͆͑̀̋̇̇̓̉̀̂͛̔͊̈́̊̋̌̔͐͊̄̏͐͂̿͐̈́͐̈́̊̑͂̿̇̒̋́̆̓͛̉̿͋͛̍̈́͗́͆̉̉́̆̉̇̏̇̅͒̃͊̓̌̍̈́̊̿̊̅̎̂̐͛̎̊̏̅̀̌͒̐̔͗̈́͐̋̇̇͐̇̐̎́̓̆̋̊̉̄̈́̌͐́̄́̅̂̍͂̋̾̃̈́́̓͂̏̒̇̒́͋̄͂͂̃͊̀̔̓̀̒̀̏̔̆́̑͗̐͂̊͗̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅh̴̙̜̦̲̓̾͂̎̒̄̓̌͊̀̊͌̋͑̋̔̉̉̄̄̀̓̎́͌́̈́̈̉̋͗̈́̆̐̑̅̏̇̐̈̋̃͋͋̽̑̇̀͛̒̀͋͆̇̇͂̽̈́̐̏͂́̈̎̆͗̍̇̏͑̑́͌́̿͋͆̽͆̐͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ȩ̴̛͙͎̹͕̤͎̝̻̯͉̗͖͓̮̦̞̙̘̱͚̺̰̖̰͚̹̺̘̪͕͗͛̍̆̀̐͆̃̈́́͛͛̆̒̀̀͌̈́̀́͊̆̃͊̃̓͂̆̏͛̏͛̒͑͛̈̌̑̃̄̈̑̿͗̅̍̈̀̿͗̽̀̽̃͆͆̆̇̉̓̃̔̕͘̕̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅ'̶̧̧̡̨̢̨̛̠̞͓̩͍̯̖͈̺͉͓̣̘͚̰̞̙̟̗̝̬͚̪̮͇̘͕͙̹̫̝͚͎̻̲̳͎̘̤͓̝͎̬̮̠͙͇̹͉̣͎́̃̐̓̍̾̈̐̏̒̄͗̌̈́͊̐̈̉̓̊͒͒̉̇͛̀̑̓͆̊͑̆͗̂̆̅̑̓̓͗̆͑̒̉͂͑̽̎̾̎͒͋̂͆͑͆̄̇͂͑͗̈́̎̔͗͒̑̑͑̃̽͌̏̈́͒́̒̏̉̏̈̐̒̐̐̀͊͊̒̑̅̓̃̂̏̇̍͐̈́̍̒͐̾͐̈̑̎̈̈́͊̈̽͂̐͋͐́́͒̓͌̇̅͐̿͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ṡ̸̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͈̘̞̻̖̰̺̟̰̻̹̗͉̦͎̤͍̰̮̻͇̜̲͖̮̥̺̩͔̠̯̟͙̺͔͈̦͖̠̠͈͖̬͍̘͔̹̻͓̟̱͇̯̟͉̥̱͔̟̙̘̰̦͓̬͚̤͇̯͉̟͍̣̹̖͉̝̞̱̯̩͇̲̼̥͉̗̠͎̳̤͎͕͎̪̩̩͕͙̲̤͕̹̺̩͇͎̠̟̳̥̜͇̼͚̹͈̙̗͖͇̰͚̜̫͓̫̱̲͉̞̤̙͇̥̣̩͈̭̝̬̹͎͉̯͎͎̣̩͉͉̭̙̪̘̰̣̥͖̜͚͍̝̠̟͉̠̯͉̜̩͇̼̙̦͔͍̝̙̪̟̳̠̭͇̠̝͖̮̟͇̭̯̯̱̠͙̩͍̯͙̜̖͇͍̜͖̝̱̟̪̅͊̑̾̎̄̈̋̅̈͑̅̀̽̉͒͐͛̿͒̽̎́̆̈́̽͆͊̏͊͐͐̊̑̎͋̓͐͒̄̍͂̄͊̀̊̐̀͒̀͐̀̀̏̒̋̽͊̉̓̓̉͑̆̀̊̽͐͑̅̍̑͌̑͋͒̇̌̀̈́̀͆͑͑̈́̎͑͆͐̒̑̍̄͛͗̾̆͒́̌̇̌̑͒̓̓̿́̌̏͗̅̅̔̄̔̈́̌̀͗̏͐̉͆͑̉͌́̍͂̓̈̈́̆̅̃̌̅̋́̉̉̌̆̐́̇̋̑͆͐̇́̈́̅̓̈́͗̓̈̈̒͐̈͐͋̏̉̓̓̌͆͆̿͒̉̋͒͆͋̔̑̉̌̂̋̋̽̑̐̏̅̍̅͐̍̏͑̒̇͗͂̽͌̈́͋͌͆̊͛͆̔̋́́͒̋̍̄̈́̆̓͛͗́̀͛͑̿̀͆̾̆͑̄̈́̔̋̂̌̿̒͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̨̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̩̟̙̯͍̪̯̳͔͕̣͍̱̖͖̦̘̤̦̪̖̣͙̬͉̱̜̖̗͇͉̪̲̦̘̦͔̫̱̩̤̰͔͕̪̯̝̯͈͈̮̤̩̻̜̼̱̼̱̭̜̪̙̫͎̩̩̯͔̹̺̗͎̹̮̮͕̻͉͖̪̹̝͉̣̙̫̫̟̙̜̣̥̮̭͈̭̲̙͉̣͉͔͎͙̼̗̤̤͍͍̙̰̭͔̯̲̼̹͙̠̦̥͖̝̣͈̠̖̮̠͖͕̹̬̳̫̤̲́̾̀̉̈́͗̐̓͌͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅȃ̶̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̡̛̛͍̬̹̺̲̯̗̰̮̜̯͔̙̜͔̙̱͎̳̳̤̠̤̜̖̭͈̼͔̹͓͇̰͙̥̙͙̜̫̪̜̙̥͔̘͈̦̟͙͂̌̅͊́̍̆͂̔͊̊̆̉̅̍̀̍̔̉̋̑̒́͗͌͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̯̬͙̻̻̩̯̻͙̖̩̭͙̱͎̻̘̰̥͔̰͍͖̘͍̬͖͚̖̯̹̤̖͍̱͉͚̝̩̜͔͕̬̳̪̯̗̦̥̺͇̱̝̳͓̣͙̬͎͉͕̰̖̲͖̝͉̪̤͙͕̹̟̰̞͔̰̬̻̞̪͓͍̯̞̞̱̠̱͔̪̲̥̗̳͙͕̟͉̝͍̬̣̹̖͖̼͖̲̝̼͍̖̰͉͕̰̰̘̦̻̝̹̝͙̱͇̰̖̪͔̲̰͖̝̗̠͎̜̣̺̬̺̖̦̗̳̗̟̜̱͖̙̪̮̞͍͍͉̬̫̙̞̯͖̤͙̰̻̣̹̯̙̩̙̘̹̼̳̦̰̠͍̠̰̥̩̣͖͔͓̬̹̤̬͇͎̻͍̭̳̼͚̘͕̩͓̖̰̱͍̞͙̙͍͇̪̩̝͓̲̼͇̩̥̰̼͕̙̱̥͔͍̼̥̣̱͇͔̠̬̙͓͔̠͇̩̓͐̈́̈̒͑̊̔̓̊̂̑̽̋̃͂̊̋̊͒̑͌́̃͛͊̍̑̐́̉̉͒̈́̀̅̍̀̿͑̿͗̈͋͌̆̈̀̊͗̒̑̎̽̔̂͑̈́͛̓̃̀̔͛̈̃̈̍̀̑̽͌͛̃̿̇̒̑̽̒̒̍̈̾͊̍̈̑́̉̄̆̿̅̊̂̈́̋̆̆̀͋͑̄̑̐̅̇͆͐͛̿͂͐̓͐̐͒̾͊̾͋͂̐̓̔́̐̾͂̂͋̅͛̀̊̏̉̔͒͒̇̾̂̉̔͒́̈́̅̀̊͗̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̢̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̮̫͈̖͖͈͖͉̗̙̦̻̠̞̼̥̩͓̬͚͙̟̙̰͖͕̠̱̣̜̖̺̱̫͔͕̰̖̖͔̥̫͕̭̳̬̞̜͖͕͔̱̲̖̙̤̟̼̱̫͙͈̝͙̺͇͕̟͉̗̾̑̉̉̔̆̐̏̔̉̅͛̈́̎̉͛̄͆̈́̿͐̊̑̂͆̌͊̑͌̿̏̆̓͂͂́͂͊̆͗̊͗͒̎̈̀̆̽̇͂͆̇̆͊̾͂̂̀̎̾͛̾̽̋̂̎̇̇̀̄̾͌̌̐̾̉̅̀͌̐́͊̄͒͌͒͐͛̽͛͒͗̆̓̊̄͑͆͛̊̇̍̓̌͋̀̑̋͛̓͂͛̈͋̍̈̎͑͗̀̐̈́̀̓̀̅̃̽̈́̾͗̒͑̊̿̅͂́̾͋́̾̒͑̑̅̋̾͗̾̀̒̊̋̑͐̌̊̾͆̽̀͗̔̉̓̑̂͛̏̋̽̂́͗̃͆̈̍̌̆̔̈́͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅǫ̷̡̡̨̛̛̛͔̱̱̪̻̖̜̗̣͙̙̘̝͉̟̫̰̞̮̻̗̝̗͉̹͇̼͉͚͚͙͔̟̹̻̟̜̩̣̠̰͓̞̩̼̤̼̯̖͕̯͍̳̳̰͔͔̦̼̝͍̼̹̟̩͉̩̣̻̲͉̘͙͚̭̹̠̳̫̝̙̬̙̗̋̌̅̔̍̇̌͋̃̊̐͛̇̌̆̔̄͗̈́͒̈́́́̍͗̊̀̎̒̌͂̔̃̈́͗̃͛̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅ ̵̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̨͉̻̘̥̱̬͈̮̯̭͔̩͎͙͖̱͙̰̺͕̫̬̳̜̺̫̤̲͕̤̯̹̙͕̘̫̤̭̜͖͔͓̪̟̼͇̣̩̝̫̺̳͚̪̗͙͉͇̪͈̞͎͖͎̯͔̹͕̗̙͔͕̥͍͍̠̘̭̰̖̝̻̣̯̦̙̗̝̞̤̰̜̯͇̰̼̯̺̟̰͈̜̜̣̯̞̘͓͕͔̣̞͓̥̞̙̪̪̫̳̦̙̜̣͓͖̻̱̝̹̟̜̣͙̗̦͕̯͉͕̱̙͔͈͈̟̘͚̳̼̳̬̫͇͚̠̼͔̫̝̣̯͇̞̺̞̗̗͍̱̻͚͓͉̊̿̉̃̽̊͂̾̽̌̐͐́̽̄̑͑̀́͂́͆̀̄̿͆̀͊͂̄̃̂̐́́͒̓̌̂̑̿̓̓̈́̔̋̉͛̈́͛̀̓̀̒͋̌̽̈́͊̎̒͒̿̽̆̆̂̾̎͆͌͒̽̽̊̀̓̉̑̈́͗̑̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅg̸̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̻̳̼̗̭̳̰̦̖̯̹̤͎͓̜͈̩̘͖̲̗͖̯̠͈͔͍̝̜̣̠̰̞͓̩̫̙̝̫͕̻̳͎̯̜̝̗̖̺̼̺̫̦̞̜̺̪̱̝͍̙̱̙͓̭̘̖͍̰̖͉̘̳̟̙̫̭͖̘̹̮̮̹̠̯͎̰̳̗̠͕̙͔̳͈̪̣̺̫̯͈̦̮̪͕̟̥̬͈̜̱̮͍̙̭͖̩̪̹͈̰͙͓̯͉̫̝̩̘͛̉͗͛̃̉̐̔̉̀̒̈́̆̽̀̍̒̉̒̽̈́̈̈̀̈́͆̔͛͊̌̋͋͗̒̈͐̀̎͆̒̒͊̿̿̈̀̈̈́̓̒̅͌̀̋̌̓͌̔̓̅̾̓͋̋̏̊̌͒̔̐̍͐͌̈́̒̄̈́̒̈̓́͑̀͋́̒́̍̋́̉̄̂̓̌̎͆͆̾́̃͂̐͒͆̾̏̀̌̊̈́̃̉̂́́͊͋͗̂̀͐͐̈́̓̄̾́̽͂̋̇̍̈́̈́̋̌͑̍̂̎͗͊̍͗͑̒̓̃̎̈́̓̾͒̈́̌͊́̆͌͊̇̂͊̐̍͗̅̄̔̾̑̆̐́̇̇͐͊̈́̃͂͒̾̃̾̾͐̄̽̀̐̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̴̡̧̨̨̜̟͓̗̳̣̗͔̰͉͇̠͍̞͓̜͉̝̙̘̲̠̖̹̟͍̞͉͇̘̻̬̠̭̬̔̋̍́́̽̋̐͌̃͑͛̅̽̽̈́̓̽̽͛̾̆̾̍͗̈́͐̍̄͊͐̂͆̋̐̊̈́́̈͂̚͘̕̕͜͠͠ͅͅͅơ̴̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛͓̻̰̹͍̞̝͎͇͖̦̟̤̖̮̼̥̮̯̗̲̬̺̜̳͎̤̣̟̬͔̺͖̲͖̠̠̲̹̘̪̱̖͓̠̹̙̜͖̣͓̹̤̖̤̥͖̝̜̦̲̙̙̭̞͚͚̦̯͕̤͙̟͇̘̫̺̈́̒̐̅͊̌̊̋͆̿͗̉̑͐̍̈́̃̓͗̋̂̃͛̃́͑̈́̿̽̑͋̎͊̂̓́̃̓̿͋́́́̂́͋͊̋̀͒̏̿̂̋̎̓̿̓̅̅̅̀̏̒̿͆̃͊͋͛͌́͋̀̒͐͒͒͛̉̑͋̄͑́̈̂̅͗̈͂̽̒̑͂͑̎͒̍́̌̍̀͌̊̐͌̇͋̍́̽̑̓̌̃̍̓̔̌͊͋͊̈́̔̑͂̏̑̇̎̾̓̌̿̌̈́̇̉̽̆͐̾̓̈̈́̋̔̉̍̅͋̓̂̂͑̓̅̈́͐̿͗̓͊̋̎̽̎̍̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠d̴̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̣͓̜͖̙̘̪̭̝̱͉̮̘̥̥̹̼̰̭̮̫̹̯̩̬̭͇͌̍͂̓̈̈̊͛͑͂̍͋̄̃̈͌̎̿̎̽̀̊̐͋̔̇̂͊̌̾̃̀̔̉̉̽̄̆̑̒͑͒̀̉̀̆̀͂̿͋̑̌̂̆̊̃̐̀̄̇͂̋̍̐̈́̀̎͂̑̆̇͗̍̆̇̅̎̋̇̀́̍̌̾͐̀̇̑̔̌͑͒͑̊͂̏̎͂̇̈́̀͗̈̋̍̃͊͊̏͒̈̄̿̇̃́͆̒̎̅͗̔͗̽̈́̂͛͐̇̀̂̾̂̓̓̌̊̓̿̽̈́̏̃̈́̀̓̇̋͂͛͒͛̒̒̿̽̑͐̀͆̐̃̉̑̆̉̂̍͊̅́̿͐̓̈̒̐͐̍̈̾̈́̔́̉̽̿͛̀̾̈́̆̉̀͋̉̾̏́͆͆̉̀͛̑̓̏̿̈̓̑̀̈́̈́͑́̾̂̈́͑͛̈́͆̏̂͊͂̿́̊́͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̨̧̺͓̫̘̙̪̥͙̆̈̀͑̋͛̍͗͌͘͝s̵̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̼̥͉̬̺̯̥̜͈͇͎̖̭͚̞̯͖͔̲͍̳͖̮͉̦͕̠̻̫͙͍̘͖̜͚͓͇͍̖͎̺̪̟̗̥̤̮̿̾͆̉́̌̆́̓̏̾͆̓͊̈́͒̅͊̑͌͋̉͂͆̒͒̓̃̍̽̉͐͒̎̉͛͂̅͗͛̓͛̌̌͆̎̆̄͐́͋̓̄̌̇̇̿̈́͊̆̊͗̆͂̋̔͒́̈́͗͊̋́̅̾̒̍͛͗̐͂̔̿̍́͒͐̆͗̇̈́̽͊̽̍̈́̉̏͒̂̈́͐̔̿̒́͋̑̎̇̋̾̆͋̾͊̔̿̀̌͐̆̂͗̇͊̀̐̾̃̓̓̈́̔̍̑̉͛̎̓̉̆́͆̂̎̋̑͆̈́̈͆͋̽͋͛̏̽̌̿̄̅̾́̅͌͌͋̊̒̏̈̒̀̾̋̀̈́͐̃̑͗̓̐̓͋͌͌̉͆̔͂̀̆̏̎̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝m̷̧̨̡̨̛̮͙̝̳̣͉̱̼̱̥͔͓̱̩̬̲̖̼̭̲͙͈̼̹̩̫̳̘̮̯͙̞̲̻̫͚̫̱̲͎̯̞̣̠̿̉̇̔̄͋͛̌̊͐̐͛̌́͌͂̓̉͒͗̾̔̆̎̓̏͆̓́̑̐̍͆̇̅̆̒̀͊̀̆͌̔̄̇͌̉̾̋̈̈́͊̿͌͊̃͆̒̽̆͊̓̊̇̓̀͂͋́͑́͌̓̑̄́̾̒͊̃̊̈̽̓͒́͌͗͒͗̄̔͛̾͌̂͒͐͌͆̎͛̑́̆̀̾̏̈́͛́͒͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̶̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̪̲̖̪̼͇̺͖̪̹̱̼̗̻̳̲̯̭͍͈͉̱̹̬̬̣̺̠̼̪̣̫͎͓̩̪̥͕̦͙͕̥̥̙̖͔̭̣̜̳̹̱͕̦̟͕͉̪̯̘̦͚̺͚̹͍͔͚̙͔̝̣̦̩̳͖̫̫̼̩̫̱͓̭̲̼̝̪̤͚̻̙̟͇͍̜͎̱͉̭̩͔̤̙̺̭̗͓̦̼͚͎͈̻̺̞̤͍̯̲͍̯̱͎̺̟͕̞̼̞͓͈̗̝̰̥̭̜̬̯̺̮̙̝̤̱̬̩̞̯̗̩̳͕̳͚̬̲̜͇̣̫̼̘̪̱̮̪͓̰͚͙̰̜̺͔̥̳͇͖̜͔̝͓͖̼̭͖͍̼̫̯͇͔͈̮͕̱͖͑̉̀̈̒͂̎̃̽̈́͊͆͐̾̓̅̃̊̌̐̊͛͆̇͌̄́͛͆̊̀̽͒͆̆̊́͊̇̓̃̿͐̒̉̏͗̊͗̓͊̐̇͋̃̀̈́̉̈́̐̐̿̉̑͗̽̈́͐̍̉͊̾͌͐̓̔͗͒͛̈́̽̈́̔͆͗̂̌͂͒̄̂̍͋́̃̈͛̏̐͗̅̂̀̾͌́͌̽͒̒̊̾͂̂̆͛̋̐̔́́͑̒̽̀̆̄̈́̄̂̓͊̔̑̾̋̑̽̂̈̐̿̈̓͌͗̓̈̈́̽͑̓̌͑͒͛͑̍̇̅̈͌̾̑̃̀̉̂̈́̄͐̆̃̑̉̽̊̈͆̑͗̐̏̇̓͋̏̿͒̌̄̌́̈́̈́̾͗̑̃̓͊͗̃̍͒̀̒͌͊̈̿̀̔̈́̆̆͊̋̂̽̒͌̒́͂̈̽͌̐̅̃̿̋͋̀̈́̓̎̃̊͆̃̂͆̈́́̆̈́̈́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̧̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛͚̟̪͙͔̲̹̦̘̞̬͉͎̤̼̠͉̠͖͉͍͍̗̖̰̲̞͚̬̭̣͍̝̣͍͔̪̯͔̫̺̰̘̪̪̟̥̣͔̥̱̣̺̹̟̟͙̬͙̠͖͚̹̯̯̝̖̘͕̖̺̣̩̘̭̜̭̼̜̟̱̲̠͈̦̺̰̮̺̖̻̠͙̥̣̤̣̬̰̞̼͎̮͓̼̯̭̘̠̭̯̞̪͕̖̩͎͖̼̱͚͚͇̬̮̬̲̘͚͈͙̻͉̫̪̰͚̫̥̪̻̫͚̦̫͍̥͍̫̺͍̯̳̭̱̖̹͓̥͔̩̫̠̼̠̣̲̭̯̩̘̼̞̭̩̥̣͔̹̞͕͎̟̥̹̩̲̣̦̠̪̯̤͚̰͖̜̺͖̰̰̪̹̖̩̹̩̗̖͕͌͆̒̆͌̃̐̍̂̀͗̿͂̀͐̅̒̈́̋̔̌̔͋̒̋̃̔͋̽͒̏̊̏̿͑̍̀̍̀̎̅͌̔͛̍́̒͒̇̿̾̋͊͌̀͋̑͐́̂́̽͗͑̃̈͂̌̓̌̀̈́̒̑̽̀͌̈͌̓͌͒͆̓̉̀̅̎̊͑̒̃̀́̍̋̄͗̍̐́͊̀̓̏̋͆͒̈͛̿̈̓́̅̈́͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅl̷̢̨̡̧̢̧̛̛͉̜̜̤̹͉͚̜̭̣̲̼̜͓̟̮̦̱͖̰͕͉̤̠͚̭͎͖͙͉̬͙̜͉̪̖̤̥̙̙̳͈̤̻̤͕̞̗͇͓̤̖̹̪͕̙̼̤̝̤̥͚̝̦̮̟͕̭̦̩̥̬̓͌́̆̍̓̏̇͛̓́͌͒̈́̐̋̉̾̒̇̈́̎̌̑̆̿̓͊̏̏͆̄̅͆͐͗͆̓̽̓̇̏̈́̂̇̾̆̂̿̊̈͛̀̋̂̈͒̍̆͂͆̋͊̈́̓̓͗̔̇̈̐̏͆͗͑̋̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠y̶̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̛̯͎̰̮͔̯͔̙̘͖̤̟͖̪̤̘͓̟̺̞̟̮̭̳̪̘̫̹̦̩͈̭̰͖̯̬̦̺͎̭̘͍͍̲͉̣̤̫̜̤̪͍̱̳̻̺̫̩̻̙͎̪͉͕̯̯̳̖̠͙̫̥̻̺̥̥͓̻͚̞̜͕͖̹̜͖͇̰̺͉͖̥͕̰̻̺͖̣̘̙̫̭̖̗̣̫̫̗̝͉̩͎̗̝̳̮͚̲̙͕͉̳͙̞͇͎̟̯̣̫̟͙͖͔̟͖̝̯̤̭̣̦̖͎̭̼̦̣͇͇̼͇̦͕̼͕̞̗̦̭̼̞͇̬̩͇̩͎̗̦̣̪̲͚̼͇̠̰̖̟̫͕̯̤͍͕̤̻̦̭͙͔͉̟͈̟̓͂͋̑̿̀̒̐̈́̊͋̓͐̅̃̃͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̤̖͙͔̩͇̪̻͍͈͍̣̟̞̘̺̦̼̬͖͓̗̹̹̜̜̗̲̙͕̹͔̼̪̲̣̖̗̣̣̱̯̙͆̅̓͋̎͒͂̂̽͐̏̉̅̀̈́̅̅͆̊̊̔͆̐͂̉̀́̾͛͗͛͑̀͛̊͒̈́́͌̒̔̈͑͗͗̌̈́̈̄̄͂̉̏̒̓͐̀̃̆̃̾̀̈̈́͂̋̏͑̍̓̊͂̀̿̀̎̈́̊̏̿̍̐̿͐͌̂͒̉̋́̽̏̆̀͛̈́́̐͆͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝w̵̨̧͎͍͇̲̝̱͎̟͈͉̌͑̃̈́͐́̀͐̒͗̆̐̽̓̊̂̊̉͌͋̏̇͋͛͒͋̎̍͆͋̈́̓̑̐̈́̒́̓̒͌̎͒̎͂̓̈̆̀͑̄͒̇͊̔̊̾̇̽̾͆͛̒̒̀̎̽̊͗̅̏̆͂̿̂͆̒̏̌̔͂̀̃̅̏̏̅̌̍̈́͂̉̄̿̌̉̑̈̀̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝e̶̢̧̛̦̞͙̮̻̪͖̜̯̰͈̯̘̥̪̖̣̿̇̒̈́̓̆̂͒͂̆̓̋̋̇̀̔͛̋̐̓̓̎̃̄̎͛̐̍̀̆͌̀̿̐̀̽̑̀̂͆̽̋̀̂̀͆̀̍̉͂̽́̾̐̈́̎̓͗̀̂̈́́͂͐͗̈̇̈́́͛̓̉́̐̃̈́͒̊̅͛̀̐͂̑́̔̇̿̽͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅą̸̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̬̟͕̰͉͚̞̺͍̟̤͎͓̫͉͍͉͓̩̬͍̳͚̘͍͖͚̖͈̙̮̟̳͇̩̘͚͕̰͈̝̹̤̼͉̪͔̰̣̰̙̩̞̬͖͎̺̹̦̹͈̼̦̰̩͚͓̥̻͈̣̩̹͇̦̱̫̞̫̙̹͍̭̯͎͉̝̞̬͍̯͙̟͖̺̫͎͙͙̫̺͚̹̰͙̗̤̺̰͎͇̝̺̻͔͙̺̞̯̖͓̯͔̳̪̘̳̦̗͕̘̩̰̭͖̳̺̪̤̹̥͕̘̩͓͍̝̦̬̜̺͓̪̺̫̬͇̥͓̩̪͕͖̠̰͖̹̠͚͇̟͔̰̭͇̯̤͇̖͍̮̟͚̰̭͕̦͍͍̯͈̗̮̣̲̘̬̜͍̠̮̤̲̰͉̼̣͇̣̟̠̤̝̤̜̺̙̺̲̝͚̣̮̻̗̬̙̤̹̬̝̰̟̜̻͎̖̼̝̼̻͍̙̼̟̦͓͚̰̣͕̳̘̺͍̦͎̩̜̰͛̊͆̒͊̀̾̑̅͆̋͐͋͊̅̋̎̐͋̒̀̈́͂̅̌̎̾̑̓̓̾̈́͗̃̂͗̃̿͂́̀͆̇̉͊̓̍͌̑̿̅͑̀͌̓̔̈́̓̇͗̽̆̋̄̀͊͑̎͂͋̽͋́̽̓̈̈́̾͆̓̋̈͂̔̈́̇͂͑͗͗́͂̏̎̌̌̐͊́̅̾͂̾̒͆̑̏̔̽̈́̊̏̈́͌͒͒̋̓͒͌̐͆͂́͒͗͑̀̀̅̀̅̾͊̾͂̑̑͂̑̓̓͌̈́̓̽̔̈́͒́̏͗͆̓̓̔͆̎͊͑͌̂͋͛͐̀̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̙͙̥̬̥̭̯̪̰̪͖͓̘͔̜͕̱̣̩̪͖͇͕̻̰̥̟̰̝͍̝̺̠̫̪̱̺͍͓̲͖͚͉̯̖̙͓͉̘̺̣̥̜͓̩͔̰̙̗͓̘̲͚̞͓̥̯̞͈̲̬̱̼͕̘̝̝̜͈͓̺̘͖̭͈̦͇͎̞̳͈͇̼͍̠̼̦͙̜̩̬̬̖͕͎͙̪͕̱͚̪̪̺̻̮̗̦̙̝͓̻̼͔̥͇̤̦̗͍͉̻͓̖͙̞̘̩̻̥̝̙̥̠̖̻͖͙̭̩͎͎̪͎͍̲̤͍̳͔̤̗̼̟̖̹̖̣͚͔̘̦̩̟͍̭̥̜͉̟͍̪̠̺̬̺̲̠̹͕̮͙̝̗͈͍̖͍͓̲̳̞̺͈̼̦͕̺̺͕̮͚͚͍̩̰̦͙̟̰̗͙̙̲̫͈͍̲̭̬̳̟̦̀͑̀̒̀́͐́̎̐̏͗͛͊͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̥̹̳̪̲͓̜̩̜̦͎͔͓̹̳̞̫̘͓̩̪̳͙̙̦̘̞̭̘̝̝̺̝͚͔̭̹̼̣̲͔̩̞͔̘͙̣͈̼̹̦͈̳͖͓̻̱̼̝̟̥̼̝̱̖͎̤̤̠̠̝͇̠̦͎̲̯̝͇͇̥͎͉̝͈̰̥͖̜̜̝̩͕͉̻̱͓͉̣̥̜̝̭͓̱̭̭͎͓̟͚̘̩̳͔̳̞̻͈͈̳̺̬͕̹̗͔̬̺͙͚̫̪͕͈̞̲̈̿́͂͐̑́̅̾̈̇̃͆̇̒̓̓̉̓̆̾̊̈́̅̒̀̾̎͋̃͌͒̆̇͒͛̋͊͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̸̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛͈̮͙̹̭̗̜̺̳͇̬̲̣̣̳̟̖̰̳̰̜͈͈͇̠̥̫̜̲̖͍͉͉̦̝̬͍͓̘̬͔͚͇͉̯̤̦͖͚͈̥͙̹̬͓͉͇͖͇̠͎͎͇̬̳̭̼͔͓̼̤̜͚̭̺̥̺͚͖̥͉̪͕̲̼͍̟̲̣̗͕̦̞͚̪̟̺̲̙͎͈̗̳̹̩͓̼̘̲̖̻͚̭͎͓̗̘̪̣̥͉̲̪̫̼͎̪̲̩̯̲͖̩̯̲̗̣̦̩̖̱͖͉͕͚͇͍̙̼̗̮͇̝̠̪̹̻̯̹̤̥̩̬̣̙͚̺̮̙̣͙͔̦̭̱̟̠̙̙̮̼̥̥̣̻͇̮͓̖͎͉̭̫̲̩̼̲͖͙̟̻̝̦͖̞̗͚̦͎̠͙̞͓̖͔̪̜̫̗̫̣͈̝̮̗̳̥̲̗̩͎͈͉̥͉̮̘̳̜͍͎̯͈͙̳̟̻̩̳͎͔̫͙̎̓̿̉̂͊̆͌̒̀̾͂͐̀̆͐̇͛̈́̉̐̄̍́̊̌̎͛̈́͋͑̿̇̋̎̃̑̋̐̈͂̂̎̅̈́́̄́̍̊̋͌̾̒̄̐̋͌̐́͗̔͂̑̊͒́̇̓̃̈̋̐̈́͆̈́̆̄̈́͑͐̃̅̅̇͛͊̋́͋̀̒͐̉̿͗̃̽͐̆̇̈́̆͒͊͒̓͂̒͑͒̓̒͋̔͗̐̄̓̉͑͐́̈́̆̋͆̐̏̓̋̈͗͛̓̄̌͐̎̍̂̀͋̄̀͑̒́̔̔̎̄̓̆̿͂̀̐̽́̓̄͑̿͂̄̅͑̽̒̈́́̾͐̈̾̈́̌̾͐̍̄̀͆͌̀̐͌̊̎̅̀̐͂̽̀̉͊͊̉́̽̀̏͆̈̿̅͊͆̆̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̠̬͍̻̦͖̫̝̘̯̗̰̲̯̥̺͚̪̭̝̼̟̦̮͍̫̱̜̝̦̻̠̦̜̙̜̺̤̰̼̼͇̫̺͓͕̫̲̹͎̘̫̺̭̠͈̬̜͕̹̟̻̯̪̝̪̼̬̗̜̺̠̺͉̞͎̗̞̪̼̺̻̩̩͇̼̪̤̰̼̼͕̤̩̩̝̙͕͉̣͇͇̝͉̬͖̰͕̫̥̪͈̤̳͈̥͖͔̠̣͓̻͉͙̤͓̖̮͕͚̤̟̥͈̗̺̙̻͖̝͇̳̠͖͙̬̱͕͇̘̰̜͔͎̤̺̤̱̣̏̉̈́̈́̀͊̀̾͊͂̍̈́̀̏̄̐̀̊̏̍́͋̈̓͛̓͒̈́͌͒̃̐́͂̑́̏̆̔͑̎̌̀͐͋͋͒̏̀̽̽́̎̊̋̀̄͌̄̓̄̆͊́̌͛̽̍͋̀̓̓͌̓̀̋͐̽̈͑̆̊̆̐̍͛̀̓̋͌̓̆́͒͂̌̽́̈́̍̒͑͑̈̐͑̎̎̔̓͑̿̇͛̾̓̇̒̀͂̽͐̂̀͂̈́̇̊͂̄͂̋̅̀̋͋̅͆̓̈̈̂̀͐͒̒̐̃̇̒͛͛͐́̂́̀̃̔̓̉͐͌́̊͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̧̡̲̼͍͈̹̝̺̬͙͔̱̗̫͓̘̫͈̼̹̟̖͕̫̭̼̩̺̹̲̬̫̱̟̤͖͍̫͕̮̬̠͚̩͎͎̮̤͔̥̯̘̱̖̮̲̣̬̰͖̙̙̯̠̞̻̼̳̼̻͙̳͖̞͚̤̬͕͕͎̗̞̝̻̮̯̝̹͕̮̬͔̖̞̥̹̭̫̻̣͕͖͚͎̣̖̝̺̦̗͖̰͙̼̲̭̬͓͇͚̫̳̪̯̣͖̗̬͙̮̬̥̜̪͕̥̫͎͖̮̼̭̦̤͚̣̦͚̦̘̼͓̟̤͇̱̜̪̗̱͇͙̺̣̼̺̭̳̱̰͇̣̣̰̠̲̱̦͖̭̯̭̻̙̜̜̯͙̠̝͕̺̙͇̠̭̺̼̭͔͎̜̝̥̣̗̮̖̱̯̳̲̰̙͓̯̫̻͍̯̳͉̍͆̏͛̏̊̈́̉̄͊̄̂͊͗̐̊̑̆͂̀͒͛̃͛̐̽̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̨̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̢̛̛͇̙̯̗̜͍̝̙̺͍̘̜̣̠̗̮̞͍̣̟̙͙͈̘̪̙̘̟̠̟̟͍͎̹̻̲͕̞͉͇͉͓̫͍͖͚͙̟̰͚̮̫̜̜̖͉͙͖̙͓̙͖̟͓̪̟̥̩̙̝̰̘͍͇̟̻̣̰̩̤͖̯̱̟̠̟̺̝̖̜̭͖̤͔̠̳̳̥̬̣̼̜̟̬͓͙̲̟̗̗̘̬̻̺̖͔̥̦̰͎̦̱̯͉̘̳̼̠̟̫͎̼͈̘̲̬̻͕̬͉͇̜̠͈̼̞̼̤̟͉̤̳͎̩͈̘̳̗̯̙̺̮̠͖̮͎̥͍̣͕͎͓̬̤̯͓͎̟̫̲̰̰̻̺̻̮̖͎̜͚̤̜̭̼͈̻̤̖̤͎͖̹̺͍̝̰̻̹̪̦̪̫͕̮̻̖̝͎̜̳̪̝̩̱͖̱̟̱̬͈̂͊̍͐̋̏͊̄̉̋̽̏̓̎̏̆̈́͂̓̔͑̽̈́̈͂̈́̑͛͂͒̽̐́̃̒͗̓̈́͌́́̓̎̏͐̍̐́̋̒̍̇̃̈́͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ"̴̨̢͚̞͙̯͔̥̟̙̯̟̤̝͓͉̲̥̳̥̺̲̞̗͓̫̲̙̥͖̿ͅY̸̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̛͕̬̜͔͙̣̬̹̭̝̻̻̗̘̻͈̦̹̗̬̹̲̖̬̳̦͇̼̥͖͉̮͎͍̘̖̦̲̖͎͓̞̮̪̝̝̳̭̙̞̱̫̭̩͈̤̟͍̗̮̠̦͉͖͍̬̼̯͓͍̗̮̻̯̼̱͇̖͉͈̝̪̥̞̦͎͉͙̠̠͇̖̙̙̜̭̹͚͎̥̻̘̲͇̫̭͖̫̟͕̣̱̯̠̩͉͕̻̤̦̣͔̙͔̖̲̤̙̣͕̣͎͉̙̣̰̲͉̥̞̤̼̥̟̲̬͔͈͓͎̫̪̻̙̱͙̮͕̠̳̮͖͍̳̻͉̖̬̳͍̫͎̱͉̳̝͕̫͕̼͎̟̟̝̤̬̥̲̝͈̪̺͖͓͕̲̟͙̟͙̖̟͉̝̗͚̰̙̙̪̫̙̰̰̗͍̦͇̯͈̻̦̩̥̬̼̖̘͈̻̼̞̰̮̫͚͈̱͓͕͔͉͎̫͚͈̰͈͙͙̟̝̘̼̝̮̘̥̠̆͂̓͊͊͑̀͋͒́́̑͑̍̓̈̒͒̊̅̊̈́͛̀̐̏̃͆̉̐̍̐̊̎̉̈̾̉͗͒̈́͑̇̅̃̈́̈͂̎̈́̊͂́̃̿̌͛̎́̔̇̋͛̄̏̂͂̈͑͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̧̢̧̡̛̛̣̱̮̬̖͉͎͚̳̭̲͙̹̝͔͚̤̣̰̟̖̫̹̗͓̦̬͔̮̼̲͉̲̟͇̜̲̳̞̼̱̞̭̫͎̻̮̗̺̙̝̥͈͉͈̹̲̼̫̜͎̞̮̬̦̜̫̩̱̭̭̮͈̘͖̹̺̻͕̼͓̮̥͈̫̲͍̗͙͈̦̙̜̮̯̬̠̼̏͋͐͒͐̀̽̃̽̀̃̽̊͂̅̋̌̂̾̃̇̌̓̽͆͐͂̑̑͑̽͛͌͂̀͊͐̌͒̊̒͗̍͌̀̓̈́͑̉̎̑̅̇̐͊̾̿̍̑͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅu̷̧̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̳̻̳̜̻̫̙̜̙̖̮̺̮͇̱̫̯̹̥̮͓̫̜̘̯̦̲͚̞̙̜̬̫̯͈̣̖͓̫̺̻̗̭͍̰̖͔̜̮̙̙̪͔͕͚̺͈͓̫̥͓͈̪̙̲̪̬͖̼͎̺͍̠̬̣̥̦͙̬̖̠̖̗̟͔̙͔͇̥̯̬͓̖͓̪͖͍̘̱̤̙̫̯̪̱̠͎͇͍̤͍̖͉̬͍͇̜͎̤̠̟̤͛̈́̋̍̈́͂͗̑̀́̂̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ'̴̛̛̛̛̯͊͒̎̄͒̎̀̐͑̌̋͊̈͒̎̓̈͊̓̾̀̀́̔́͊̐̀͌̈́̎̀̑͐̆̇̐͋̃̒͊̅̊̓̏̀̃̀͒̏̓̃͊̏͊́̎̇̽̉̅͒̐̔́̀̈́͋̈́͗̉͐̂̌̈́͐̌̋́̾̓̉͒̿̑͊͂́́͋̐͌̄̄̎͑̒̽͒̑̍͑͛͊͒̓̅͋͌͛͂͒̀̓̾̒̔̆̑͑̏̏͑́̃͗́̌̊̀͋̈́̈́̈́͆̀̐̾̋̏̏̆͊̒̑̔̊͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝r̶̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̹͕̮̰̫͖̭͔̪̩̟̝̠̪̖̹̣̫͓̬̜̝͕̠̝͖͙͇̺̦̬̹͙̘̩̰̻̣̬̝̠̞̲͈̪̜̲̫̣̱͙̟̦̯̣̱͈͉̱͎̲͇͔̥̘̘̮̹̯̜̣͚͚̗̫̟̯͇̙̮̥̠̜̙̱̬̙̻̦̟̞̤͔̦̜̪̯̳̝͙͈̺̖̩̜̤̺̘̮͖͚̣͕̞̭̱̻̲̰͔͍̭̙͉͔͓̠̘̩͓͙̬̫̬̘͙̤͕̮͖͈͉͚̭̣̮͓̺͇̯͎̱̙̫̮̦̬̯̟̱̼͍͙̖̰̳͇̪̺͓̝̭͚̹̞̪̼̞̮͇͉͇͇̹̗̯͔̭͓̞̣̱̤̗̤͎̜̣̩̠̬͇͕̣̣̹͉͔̜̞͗̿̆͒̓̀̓͌͊̈́͒͂͑̐̋͂͊͐̇͗̄̓̍̿̍̒̾̀͗͋̅͆̃͛͋̒͛̀̀̀̐̔̀̊̏͛̈́̈́͂̇́̋͆̿͛̓̈̓͆̔͌͊̇̃̏̌̈́͂̏̃̎̑͌̈́̓̄̉͒́͊̀͂́̔̊̃̾͂̉̿́̌̑̃͌̂̓́̌̑̀̅̐̓̊̄͐̃̆̈́̾̅͊̋̒̊̍̐͋̈́̆̅̏͑́̀͂̏̿̍̓̏̊͐̓̈́́͂͛͌̈́̃͋͆̋͆̓̄͛́̓̏̈́̒̏̐̈͊̀̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅę̷̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̣̺̯̘̖͔͉̖̺̖͕̮͚̻̹̭͙̳̲̣͕͎̗͇͙̮̥͕̞̤̝͇̯͇̲̫̹̺̣͖̟͇͇̜̲̫̥͉͚̫̰̱̩͙̳̼̥͓̹̯͔̗̰͇͔̣͕͉͍̬͇̙̜͇̗͉͎͓̹̝̗͖̜̦̬͕̗͔̫͉̠̹͎͉͚͈̩̞͖̰̲̭͉̜̭͖͍̻̤̺͈̺̰̰͎̪̝̥͔͍̯͕͚̳̱̣̹͎̞̤̈́̃̈̎̓̀̓̍̏̽́͊̈́̅̏̂̽́̎͊̄̂͊̽̀̋̐̿̋̊̉̽̀̒͛̍̓̑͆͂̇̿͆͛̆̔̂̌̊̀̀͒͆͊͌͐̄͑̊͑̾͛͒́̇͗͛̿̈́̒͋͛͆́̈́͒̈͌̾̎̉̉̓̆̈̆̌̽̿͒͗̍͋͑̆̏̔̓̏́̀̿̒͗͆̓̎̾͐͗̌̑͊̽̈̒̈́̅̓̓̒̽̑͊̽͆͛̃̏̔̃́̌͂͗̓̽̅̾̈́͒̍͌̒͌̍̽͗̆̂̒̌̄͗͒̌̽͑͆̊̏̈́͋̆͋͂̊̔̑̒̌͋͛̔̓́͋̀͊̒̓̏̌̃̒̈́̏͗̈̂̈́̇͒͒̿͌̎̾̃͋͌̿̅̈́̋͒̅͑̾͗̒̌̓̉̒͆̿̓̄͑̐̓̏̀̀͒̋̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̥̲̫̩͈̼̻͓̙̥̗̞̯̳̖̟͕͈͇̙͔̰͙̣̦̙̠̩̼͚̙̥̣̣̻̹͚̠͓̦̯̗̞̙̩͕̘̮̬̺̟̱̤̞̦̼̤̪͖͚͚̮̟͔̬̤̪̙̳͇̩̯̲̩̘͖̖̗̻̱̜̳͚̖̜͖̙̱͔̺̹͔̱̞̫̭̈̔̃͗̐̅͑̐̅̀̋̌̈́͂̀̾̍͐̅͑̅͌́̄̈́̊̓̏͗̈́͊̃̌͐̈͌̾̈͒͂̋̑͌̐̓̆̽̓́͌̈́͌̓͛̏̏̾̎̌͗͂̈́̐͋̃̂̊̌̄̊̌͆̋͑̈́̃̔̾͊̐̀́̍͐͗̃̀͐̿̓͒̅̄̏̊̓̿̒̀̓̎́̉͌̇͗͒͋̆̿̌̉̇̈̎̏͂̿̎̋̂͑̊̈́͆̎̆̓̈̀̈́̑͂́̊̌̈́̐͑̉̇͗͂̑̈́̔̌̒̀̂͋̀̏̅̀̅̆̀̀͒̇̃̌̾̉͒̎̔̓̒̊͆̎͌̍͂̅̾̊̽̇̃͊̒̇̓̿̋̆̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̧̛̛̛̘̹͓̼͔̱͇͇̪̲̟̝̝̮͌̓̑̆̉͋͂́̉̈́̅͂͑̄̍̅̔̈́͐͆̋̔͐͂̏͒͂͋̄̓͂͛͐̍̅̇̑̾́̂́̃̿̒̈́͛̓͑̿͒̄͒͆̂̾̍̓̾̀̔͑̓̈́̂̋͌̿͒̍̂̈́̈́́͑͑̑̑̐͊̐̃̀͂͑̓̄̎̽̿͒̾͋̾͒͋̈́̌̔̍͌̓̈́̿̂̾̅̏̿̆̓͆̃͌͊̆͗͆́̾̅̈́̑̋̌̍̑̀͋̀̅̈́̀̉͒́͊̍̽̅̃͂̉̈́́̎̃̀̈́̔̄̓̍̍̈́̒̊̆̆͆̅͂̆͊̌̎̂̌͒́̾̏͋̊͗̾̇̃͗́̅̏̑̔̉̀͐͌͆͌͌̎̇̂̄̾͊͆͒̂̓̈́͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̴̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̬̦̤̖̝̼͔̻̝̫͕̥̖͚̜̝̬̮̙̙̰͕͈̟̜̞̱͚̯̬̞̮̞̲̯̥͚̜͔̠͔̖̮̯̦͔̘̙̥̹̭̭̥̪̞̙̜̲̮̯͈͚̦̲̩͌̌̐͒̾͛̽̇̈́͗̆̇̌̅́̀̒̀̋̏̊̊́͂͐̾̄̋̽̄͒͊͑̋̏̂̇̉͂̋̃̋̔̈́́̄̆̒͐̉͂̈́̑̃̈́͊͊̈̒̽̈́̏̎̑̊̑̈́̇̄̿́̋̈́́̐̉̐̌̏̌̔̽̂͐̄̄̒͌̉̉̌̊̀͐̅̎̽͂̃̀̀̊͊̓̃̔̽̌͛͆̍̈͋̄̔̈́̂̾͐̓̾͛̓͐̊̿̇̾̾̊̈͗̇̈́̀́̔́̉̅̑͗́̅̅̒̉͂̓̅̂̅͌͛̇̓̔͂̀̎̓̇͂̍̋̎͌̊͑́̇̋͋̔̑̎̽̑̑̓͛̑̏͑̌̏̀̀̓̍̆̇̂̾̓̑̏̈͐́̀̽͗͊̂̉̄̊̄̓́̋̂͋͛̏̔̊͐̈́̆͌̋͊̆̐͊̽̌͒͋̊́͒͊̾̿̽́̆̇͗̃̾͊̈͂͐̒̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅi̸̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̘͔͖̭̪̻̰͔̺̠̪̖͎̮̙̖̻̼͎͔̩̗̫̗̰͍̜̬͓̗̟͓̪̙͍͚͇̼̱̫̲̤̽̿̌̔͋͗̎̔̃͆͌͒́̑̈́͋̍̂̂̌̒̎̎̔͐̒͗́͆̎̉̂̃̓͂́͊̈̒̊̔͌̆͛̆̃̐̀̂̐̀̏̓͂͒͒͂͌̃̂̇̊͆̀̅̓͆̈́̋̇̃͗̽̀́͐̔̏̑̄̌̉̄̒̌̆̓̐̿͌͑͋̈̿͋̊̔̊̽̈́̓̆̈́̈́̃̅͆́̇̽̏̔͑̅̍̾̈̅̐́̑̒̊͐͗̉̈́̓̆̾͂̃̊̍́͊̐̆̎̊̈́͛̓͐̆͗̇͑̈́̔́̐̿̊̂̎̆̄̊̂͛͌͊͑̿̀͂͗̄̎̅͆̈́̑̒͆̊̽̌̌͛̆͋̉́̍̌͐̊̀̊͊̅̇̐̎̊̐͋̌̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝n̵̢̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛͎̠̮̼͓̯̮̩͓̲͙͓̪̞̤̼͙̯͙̬̝͚̝̜̞͉̰͙͔̭̖̱̯̜̝̙͖̻̬̺̺̗̹̞̗̗͙̱̮̬̺̻̥̹̟̞͖̣͕̮̝̫͓̖͕̙̗̹͕̪̯͙͉̦̫̲̗̫̣͙̬̯̠̼̰̼̺͔̟̝͉̤̞̰͉͕͍̹̘̫͈͙̙̲̭̞̫̱̣͈̤̟̰͎̱̜̮͉̳̱̯̙̠̞̫̲̥̱͙̭̤̼͙̥̙͕͓̠͇̩͈͍̤͍͕̖̠̫͕̞̈́̀̓͆̊̑͌̀͆̈́͑͂̆̒̅̀͑̂͌͋̏̓́̎̉̽̈́̐̈́̏͋̐̇̇͂̒̑͊̓̔̉̍͛̐̋̇̃̿͐͒͆͗̾͊̄̂̈́̒̋̊́͋̓̄̓̔̐̓̈́̉̄̓̂̎̿̀̋̐̊͂̑͗̅̓̎͑͂͐̏͆͆͑̌̓̓̓̐̇̍͛̉̂̈́̃̀̑̂̂͂͐̇̿̀̎͐̀̑̾͑͑̂̐̈́̎͛̐͑͌̆͐͊̉̈̾͋̾̂̔́͗̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅķ̵̡̢̧̧̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̬̞͇̫͍̗̳͙̖̝̻̦̭̥̟̙̝̻̻̙̘͍̯͚͕͉͔̹͖̳͙͕͔̰̙̰͇̦͔̱͉̪͍̙̣̳̮͚̪͈̲͓̤̣͈͎̦͎̭̱̟̘̦̫̥͇͖̹̤̮̭̣͓̳̙͖̭̻̟̦̹̤͎͚͔̱̟̲͕̻̩͍͓̣̠̞̜̥̰͕͖̭̝̘̭̲̜̘̲̰̲͍̥͕͇̠̪̱̣̤͎̬̠̟̥͕͇͖̝͉͉̻͉͉̗̜̫̫̜̪̮̪̫͍͎͎͉̝̘̲̫̝͈͕̩̩̻͕̹̲͔̦͚̰͖̱̜̱͉͈͎̤̞̖̝̺̺͉͓̹̩̳͚̝̼͖͙͍̤̬̘̲͎͕̰̞̻͚̌̀̏̒̓̄̀̈͋͑̽̒̽̄͋̀̂̀̎͂̀͌̋͂̌͌̋̊̌͗́̓̏̌͋̉̓͌̈́̓́̽̄͋́́̓̆̈̊͐̾͛̋̾̿͆̆̈́̑́͐͊̿́͊̑̉̉͊͑͂̈́̌͐͆̇́̀͋̽̈́̂̒̿̈̏̿́̄̃̈̇̌̓́̌̔̍̎̊̀̈́̒̉̎͒̀͆̈́͂́́̎̒̇͑̏̎̐̌̀̈́̂̍̀̾̀͂͗͌̃̾͗͐͑́̽̊͑̑̈́͆͋̎̿̐́͑̋͛̐̇̄̈́̈́͊̎̿͑̂̿͋͆̍̓͂͛̓̅̓̋͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̵̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̫̫͎̭̠̥͎̦̤̤͖̘̻̖̜̤͕̳̹͍̦͙̯͇̙͉̟̼̥͈̣̫̟͖͖̣̣̻̥̪͓̝̫͍̥̝͇̝̱̫͚̮̪̮͇̗̤͉̰̲̣͕̦̮̠̯͎̪̠̬͈̫̼͔̲͚̪̙͍̻̥̞̞̥͍̺̻͍̩̙̳̳̥̤̤̘̞̹̦͎͂̀́͗́̌̔̍̆̾̔̂͌̄̄̃̀̐̓̂̽̇͆͂̏͆̓̓͐̓̔̔͋̇̾̔̄͑̽͌̊̑̏̃̑͗͋̈́̿̀́̔̈́̿̾̄̅͒̑̃̈́͒̋͑͂̋͋̅̈̉̇́̆̊̐̓͌̒͌̿̓͌̃̀̎́͗̈̓̔͊̈̓͆̐͐̈́̍̏̅̽̊͊̂̋͗̑̎̍̿̏̌̉̏͑̄̐̂͒̐͛̅̾̀̍́̒̈́̈́̄́͋̿̒̾͆͒̒̎̓̀̓͊̌͌̒̐̄̍̒̈́̄͂̄͂͂̉͌̓́̃̊̈́̑͌͑̾̃͑̀͒͆̐͛͋̒̊̑́͊̉̑̉̉͂̈́̏̐͋͊̑̒̓͆̏̿̓̔͋̄͋̋̓̽̽̿̌̑̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅň̵̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̻͈̪̠̠̬͕͉̼̰̙͔̥̱͉͖̹̻̞̣̖̙͚̺͈̹̬̞̝͎̥̭͈̺͈͚͉̗͍̥̜̝͍͓͖̬̤̰̣̻͍̺͕̰͇̹̜̲̖̱̪͓̝͕̺̟̰͕̼̹̝̥̹̩͈͉͖͚͕̲̤̤̫̙̠͚̜̼͖̮͕̙͎̗̰̱̰̙͈̩̪̘̣̼̫̖͈̫͎̞͕̜̻̱̮͕̝̦̲̦̹͇͇̭͈̥̠̳͕͙̳͔̞̥͖͍̳̟͔̘͖͖̺̺͓͍͓͔̙̙̺͖̗͈͈̝̮͍̘͖͈͇̪͈͈̠͉̠̻̠̯̺̙̩̘̩̤̫̟̼̭̹̰͇̻̥̲̪̭͕̣͈͚̩̹̯͉̜̭͕͈̻̫͉̱͎̜͖͇͈̞̲̹̖̲̳͖̠̪͖͉͉̙̣̾̀̔͌̇́̂͗͒̄̀͆͆̇̒̂͊̏̿͑͒͒́̑̀̉͊͒̓͐͐̃̌̓̆͒̿̂́̄̌̔̔͋́̒̂͒͗͑̒̑̐̋́̐̔̈́̇̐́̍̒̈́̈͆͌́̑͌̍̑͛̑̍́̀͗͊̈̃͒̌̓̽͒́̄̽͑͐͐͆̇̌̿̍̅͛̎̓͛͆͌̾̌̊̾̈́̾̍̔͋̓̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͕̝̰͖̠̟͔̥̬͙̦͇͕̥̼͓̖̣̬̰͈̝̦̹̩̖͚͈̗͓̐̀̐́̿̂̀̾̊̋͋̏̏̉̑̉͒̅̂̀͆͆͌̏̎̂̅̊̎̓͊̓̐̀͛́͆̌̒̐̂͛̓̊͗̍̔̓̓̆͛͌̂͑͌̀̀̏͋̾̋̃̿́̅̉́͗̒͛͐̍͊͗̏̏̍͑͊́̈͐̋̊͗̃̍̈́̅̆̃̈͒̀̄̎͋͛̊̒̎́͐͑͊̀͌͊́́̏͊͂͑͆͐̌̒̾͐̎͛̅̃͊́́̀̅̆̓̑̿̍͑̋̂͑̈́̈́́͒̀̎̏͆̽̒̾́̊́̆̔̉̒̃̇̿̉̈́̇̋͊́͛͌̉̒̊͋̔͒͌̎̇̀̌͐̆͌̅͆͛͂̈̍̔̌̒̒̀̀̿̋͐̅̓͌̉̒̾̏̀͂̓̔̀̀̈́̅́̓̇̔̊͆̋̓̽͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̨̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̺̘̝̫͕͉̗͇̱̱͎͚̘̝̬̟͙͉̤̳̺̥͖̰̲͉̭̝̼̩̤̪͈̟̳͚͍̘̙̪̪͔̭͈͕͓̺͔̜͚̬̞̥͚̯̯͈͚̙͓͍͎̊͌͗̈́̾͂͒̂͛̊̽́̆̌͋̏̃̋̑̆̈́̾̈́̃̀̓̾̿̾̏̾͑̾͑̇̃̀̋͆̃̄̎͌̿̆̊̈́͆̾̋̔̈̊̊̈́̃̽̀̇̾͋̍̊́̽̉̽̓̍̃̊͂̈́̈́̌̑̈́̾̄̾̃̂̀͐̀̂͒͂̾̾̄̒̌̄́͒̏̑͐͆̈̒͒̊́̍͆̌͛̓́̓͊̇͗͋̈́͛̾̆͐̇͂̈́͒̀̊̌̈́͗̃̓̅̓͌͊͌͂̐͑́̾̇̇̄̀̾̑̆̓͛̋̒̒̌̐̐̇̎́̅̋̉͌͌̀̈́̽͒̃͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅờ̷̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̯̻̬͇̯̩̟̣̠̤͕̤͇͇̠͙͓̠͖͖̝̫̱̤̬͉̪͖̝̠̖̺͔̬̜͖̹̘̭͉͖̤̩̩̜̲͕͈̝̣̠͕͖͉͇̩̬̞̬̙͕̰̰̞̝͇̬͈̜̭̻͈͔̗̗̞͓̦̝͇̳̘͍̞͎̤̝͔̮̻̟̠̼͈̯̞̤͈̳͍̭̫͍̮͙̥͓̬̰͇͉̮̻̠̤̗̤̙̲̗̰̺̝͙̗̖͓̝̬̥͕͎̝͕̤͇͕͎̼͓̹̬̪̓͐̒͑͗͂̈̈́̍̊̐͆̄̈́͗̂̈́͑̋̏͆̆͛̊͛͌̋̉̾̽̔͛͊̉͒̓͆̀̍̉͆̀̑̄͊̈́̽̿̅͗͒̑͊̈́̎͆͐́̀͛̃̃͊̔͌̈́̋̀̀̀͗̐̑̀̌͛̎̃͋̎̉̏̍̃̎̂̌͐̍́̆̿͗͋̈́̀̎́͒̓̈͆͐̍͒͆̎͐͗̃̿͊̋́̓̀̄̍́̄̃̌̓̌́͛̉̊̾̑̋̀̓̓̽͌͌̐͋̏͆̿͌̉̈́̓̆̉̈́̌͑͒͑̃́̄͂̽̓͑͆̒̃́̀͗̇̈͊̍͂̈̈́̌͐̅̽͊̐̉͗̓̽̃̒́͋͌̈́͊̉̓̋̃̽͌͂̍̆̇͋͆́̿̾̀́̍̎̉͗͗̄͊̑͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅf̶̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͙̻͙͕̹̘͈͓̪͔̝͔̺͙̪͉̫̱̬̤̥̘̖̠̱͕̦̯̺̭̱̠̫̦͚̤̣̣̘̪͍̪̭̯̺̱̞̗̻̮͇͚͓̙̥̫͈̩̙̺̻̤̙͓̪̭̙͈̥͉̖͎͖̲̩͉̦͍͔̲̗̯͖͕̤͙̘̼̺̻̠̣̻̝͙͓̺͓̻̘̳͙̱͈̱̫̯̳̹͈̜̜͇͍̯̫̣͖̲̻̹͕̮̯̰̼̬̝̫̳͉̘͓̲̖̤͇͉͚͍̭̺̗̦̰͚̤͎̹͍͕̝̞͍̯̥̜̣͈̼̠͔̘̮̦̯̺͈̹̱͎̩̞̟̳̻͎̞̪̦̩̱̜̙͙̫̬̯̪̗̳͎̹̰̬̱̘̩̪̰̦̳̣̮̟̘̗̟̘͙̳̰̫̖͔̹̭͇͕̼̲͌̌̒̔͆̓̉̓̇͌͂̓͛͋̎̏̒̇̎́̍̊̔͌̐̓̀̾̽̿̓̑̈́͑͋͊̅̃̾̑̃̐͊̎̆̅̂̈́͌̌̿̄̀̀͌͂̀̀̒̃̇̽̒͗̈́̈́̓̈̈́́̂͒͌̓͛̈́̋̎̄̈́̀̃͌̃́̑̍̂̀̀̏̒̇̈́́̓̀̈́̓̑̃̅̒̐̀̓̀͗̃̓́̂͛͒̉̑̍̍̀̉͑͐̀̽͆́̃̌̄̒̑̑̋̿̇͌͋́͐̃̄̅̀̇͒͑̾̓̂̓͒̃͒́̆̈́̆̏̓͒̋̓̇̅͗̌̌͛͗̊̂̈́͗̊̓̄͛̈̐͛͋͛̔͂̌̀̿̒̅̌̊͑̿̅̏͋͆́̑͆̿̽̈́̓̌͆̏̿̈̾̀̿̏̎̊̿̏͐̈́̂͒̓͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̨̧̢̧̟̞̙̙͙̣̙̦̯͚̞̪̩̮̦̬̣͙͈̜̙͚̪̳̺͖̠̩̗͙̼͎̪̯̬͉̹̲͓̤͉̙̹͎̹͈̭͖̬̪͖̯̦̞̠̩͚̩̩͚͕̭̦̯̝͍̖̰̝̳͎̼̰̻̝̦͉̙̗̙̹̳́͑̆̓̔͐̂͐̐̊̍͑͐̑̿̀̍̿̀̾̐͗̀̓̅͘̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅf̴̧̛̻̭̺͇͖̩̲͆̕ȩ̵̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̦̻̻̼̠̺̦̘̼̯̼̜͓̘͓̥̞͖͉̙̰̤̘̻̭̖͎̮͕̦͙̭̼̥͖̖̥̖̬̝̺̖̰̻̤̙̦͎̘̞̼̺̻̦̩̟̜͉̘̙̺̹̬͕̳̤͎͎̤͇̺̳̮̩̤͎̠͓͎̫̱̼̙͚̣̦̦̞̘̣̬̝͉̠̭̖͙͈̙̼̺͚͉̲̠̥̝̟̪̞̥͉͔̮̰̖̟͖͙̙̻̻͎̥̥͚̞̥̺̘̹̪̗̠̻͔̬̟̜͖̤͕̯̺͓̤͈̟̜̬͎̠̝̬͖̤̞̠̥͖̹̥̬̝̣̖̞̹̰̦̯̦̪͚̥͎͋́͗͊͌͛̍̏̅́̑̒͊͒͊̾̎̑́͊̔̒̑̂͂̽͛̔͒͒̂͆͑́͆̆͌̀͑̇͋̓̅̇̋̋̑̈́͂̇̈̔̒͐͛̉̽͑͊͑̄͌̉̾̀̀͗͗̀̓͛̈́͆̆̈́́̄̍́̑̽̿̋̈́̊͒͌͊͊͛̈́̾̃̃̊̑̉͒̇͐̏̒̓̅̀̑̉̎́̌̄̅͌̇͌̍͊̐̌̂̀̈́̿́̈́͒̉̓͂̾͆̐̈̊͗̆̏̓̀̀̅̀͋̋̍̈͐̄̒̄͗̅̇̔̀̃̓́̍̓̊̌͂͒̋̏́̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅŗ̸̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͖͇̻̗͈̖̲̝̣̱̜̪͔̠̰̲͕̱̠̠̜͙̥̙̫̝͕̜͈̺̹͎͈̦̯̱̝͕͖̤̟̳̫̳̣̤̟͍̭͎͉̣̫̟̯͔̺͖͕̦̘̯̹̱̱͚͈̞̖̭̜̥̯͕̱͙̦͉͖̗͙̤͍̜̲̗̟̟̝̦̼͕̭̦̖̞̹̱̰̰̣͕̰̠͓͎̻͉̳̖̯̳͎͖͚̯̘̫̮̰̲̞͓͖̬̗̙͖̤̜̳̤͕̺̯̟̲̰̼̮͉̩̱͎̳̱̪̣̬̤̖̪͚̩͚͍͉̞͉̦̟͖̪̙̙̫͍̰̺̥̪̱̝͙̱̳̜̰͕̭̖̜͇̬̼̣̰͍̳̺̠̙̪̞̳̫̱̗͙̮̟͎̟͚͕̼̜̙̖͓̮̜̟̬̰̜̪̭͖̳̙̳͖͉̠͇͚̤̪̝̟̹̻̥̫̮͖̮͕̣̺̭̟̘̖̠͍̗̲͙̥̩̟̒́̀̈̌͑̿̾̈̈́̓̃̊͌̂̓̔̈́̾̒̅̀̽͒̀̉̽̈́͒̏̒̍̈́̇̿͆̅̊̀́̌̈́͛̋̔̀̿̂̓̈́̂͗͒̄̐̏̈́́̎͐̈̑̓̄̄̐̋̽͋̋̋̀̔̏̏̈́̑̌́͑͗͊̉͆͋̓̆̏̈́̍́́̇͌̿̂̔͛̔̈́̀̈́͒̉̔̿̇́̇̇̓̈͑̆̃̀͋̌̓͊̎̂͂̄̌̈̓͑͂́͛̽̓͐̈́̐̈̉͆̈́͂̽͛͗̽̇͌̓̓͛̽͛̈́̑̾̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅŗ̶̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̡͉̬̲̯̩̳̭͇̱̘̗͖̤͓̙̜̗̼͙̦̭̗̹̼̜͇͈̦̫̦͈̫͇͈̗͍̮͈̞̼̰̞̤͉̪̥͔͉̥͓͕̖͙̟̦̗͈̮̯̳̪̼̗̰͕͍̼̜͈̬̗̲͎͈͕̰̟̫̤̟͓̲͔͚̞͕̣̬̘͉̫͎̦̥̖̳̖̹͉͉͙͍̺͎̞͔͓̼̺̺͎͈͍͈̳̤̩̭͖͙̟͓̫̔̏͛̇͛̇̌̎̓̀̓̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̻͔̙̞͔̙̠͔͍̜̞̦̩̰͍͇͕̞͉̭͍̼̜͙͎̱̖̤͍̭̝̦̘̣̣̥̥͔͔̩̺̬͖̜̻̼̯͎͈̲̲̯̳̦̲͇̭̪̩̺͍̺̳̦̗̪͎̘̭̥͓͈̩̫̗̲̻̥͉̳̩̣̰͚͎̫̺͚̖̫̪̭̖̮̠̺̹͓̟̣̝̰̯̩̗̮̜͙̮̱̲̪̖̫̮̼̘͇͖̱̳̲̖̰̹̲̳̣̼̰̠̦͉̯̗̣̬̱̬͔̰̜̥̦̱̥͖̖̰̫͍̖̫̤̭̬͈̟͓̳̱̜̟͖̖͍̤̺̣̗͙̲̞̙̠̘̫̫̰̣̭̻̠̱̩͕͇͖͇̖̻̠͇̲͚̹̭̻̟͍̼͖̜̞̱̦͎͈̤̼̫̮̜̘͙̋̎͛̌̇͋͐̆̍̔̅͂̔̔͆̿̈́̇̈́̑̉̂́́̐̀͗̉̾̓̔̂̆́̀̆̾̄̌̍̾̾̂͆̇͋̀̃̐̉͗̇͐̒̐̍̈́̉͑̀̿̆͋̿̂̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͕̣̠͖̗̟͇̥̱̟͉̞̳͉͉̙̻̯̖͔̼̜̰̫̱͍̙̰̞͎͚̙͙̳͚͖͉̠̘̳̤̱͍̦̖̮͇̖̖͖͙̘͍͉͖̖̜̝̠͚͍̞̣̳͙͖͔̦̫̞͕̙͇͇͓̬̝̣̟͈̘͉͓̬͓͙̱̙̰̱͚͚̱̼̘͚̪̹̼̹̬͖̺̤͚͇͎̬̻̯̬͙̓̓̀̃̇͛̌̅̅̈́̔͋͌̅̿̅͋͂̀͒̔̽͗̿͌́͂͐̂̓͌͒̾̐͂̀̐̂̈́̏̈́̀̑̾̂͐̃͑̋̓̑̓́̐͊̆͗́̓̾͛̓̅̅̊͗͑̇͊̔̽͒͛̓̇̿͆̄́̿͗͆̈́̓͆̽̈̀̎͒̓̆̈́͋͗̋̃̓́͒̊͆̅͋͛̒̂̈́̈́͋̈͂̆̍̾̓̄̍̑́̒̅̌͗͋̓̆̔̏́́́̂̅̄͒̓̊͒́̒̈͌͆̀̀̃̀̓̄̅̿̑̌̃͋̑͗̌̈́̃̐͛͒̋̓̊̋̈̓̈̽̂͗̎͋͆͗̀̾̈́̈́̃̏͆̃͛͊͗͆̿̿̏̆̏̋̇̉̀́̑̊̄͒͌̈́̈͛̔͒́̌͊͐̈̓̓̆̔̑͐̎͗̾͐̑͋̓̃̽͂̈͑̓̐̒̾̍̇̎̈͆͂͆̄͂̈́͆͆̎̂̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅs̷̨̢̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̜͈̞͓͚͉̦͉̲̬̩̬͕͚̣͕̣̦̹̮̹̖̝̥̙̳̠̤̯̟̤̜͚͙̗̞̺̯̮̺̝̜̱̪̞̳̱̹̬̙̭̼̳͉̫͔̟̜̲̱̖̘͚͇̰͙͇̯̽̄̏̓̅̊́̅̍̉̂̆̈́̀͋͗̔̏̉̅̌͛̀̀͛͐͆̃͛̔̈́̒͛̈̃̓̌̇̏̑̽̑͂̾̔̓̓́̈́́̽̄͐̌̐͐̾̌͗̋̊̊̀́͑̉͒͗͒̿̈́̂̏̅̃͛̀̇̔̏̾̈͆̽̾̋̈́̃́̿̌̒̄͛̎̓̀̔̅͋̿̀̃̏͛̓͗̓͒̀͑́̐̍̂̄̍̊̀̈̂̏͑̆̿̂̀̅̓͗́̊̿̓̉̓͋́͌͑͐̉̈́͊̏̇̏̽͒̀͐̈́͛͆̏̎͗̈́̏̃̏̿̀̑̓̿͆͛͊͑̀̿͊̆̈̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ,̷̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͇̤̞͎͈̫̝̳͍̖̮͇̰̻̼̟̺̯̭͖͙̩̙̪̝̥̰̜̒̊́͌̊̋͆̆͐̈̊̑͒̆̌͂͆̊̀͛̎͋̿̄͊̍̽̌̿͆̈́̈͊̔͆̅͌̒̀̐̾͊͆͆͊͗́̆͊͛̄̀̀̿̈́̒̍̑̄͗̿̽̾̌͛̌̽͐̿͆͌̿̀̒̎̓̾́̓͆̒͒͗̓͆̈́͆̐̋̏̈́̀̀̊̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠ͅ"̶̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̛͚̖̻̟͔͓̭̤̖͖̘͚̻̳̠̯͕͔̻̝͇͖̼̭̻͉̬̙͈͙̺̻̱̠̘̩̻̫̞̠̬͍̥̣͈͕̘̟͙͚̭͓͖̦̺̳̤̰͇͓̞̗͉̱͈̬̞̩̗̬̮̦̩̺̹̤̬̩̮̠̥̜̟̹̭̻̜͈̠͎̲̩̖̠̬̖̪̦̟̮̟̘̱̘͈̳͇̩̜̳͖̠͎͔̺̜͉͍̗̰̣̟͉̙̦͎̼̠̫̰̥̝̻̗̰͕̻̼̫̯̳̣̭̫̫̱̳͔̺̼̠̦͚̜̮̝̳̞͇̠̲͈̖̣͍̳͉̓̍̃̉̒̇͋̌̌͗̍̅̄͒̇͗̇̊͊͂͋̍̈́̈̂̆̆̔̏̈́̿̆̈̈́̒̀̓̒͐͊̅̎̑́̊̈́̓̅̈́͌̄̐̀͆̍͌͋͌͊̊̈́̐͊̽̀͑̔͛̏͂̐̆̔͂̓͂̎̋̀͆̈̈́̀͐̅̅̏̎̉͂̒̔̀͒̿͛̉̔̉̀͗͂̈̉̒̀͂͗̿̆̉̈́͂̎̃͑͗͊́͂̏̿̄́̐̿̊̈́̑̃̀̎͋͑́́̃̊̋̀̀̉͑̐̃̈́̾̓̏̔̾̂̎̆̾́̽̇͑̓̋̓̾̍̂̏̊͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̫͓̫̰̮̝̣͖̘̪̳͚͈̘̓͒̓͐̑̆̈́̓̄͑̍̊̇͗́̓̋̈́̔̈́́͆̏̇̍̀͒͆̔͐͋͆̌̾̃̏̾̌̓͒͗̌̂́̅̄̆̂́̊͆͋̀͗̏̿͊͑͛̉̊͆͐̇̋͋́͆͒̄̃̂̄͛͌̊̈́͌̒̀͌̓̂̈́̄͆͊̇͛̏̈́̄̀̄͗̑̈̅͋̿̔̅̔̍͑͛̍̃͆̄͑͑̈́̀̓͆̋͒̇̑͛́̀͛̃̏̓̑̃̍͛̾͋̀̉̋͂̆͒̄̊͗̽̑̏͗̾́̋̃̐͆̽̊͛͒̍̌͂̐̒̐̓͂̋͂͌̂̓͆̾̔̂͌̅̐́̍͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠h̵̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͖̭̞̠̯͉̱͙̰̮̳̤̣͚̖̻͈̟̮̱̫̟͈̹͍͔̪̟̗̙̫̝̯̮̼̯̲̱̯̪͔̫͇̻̬͔̝̭̘͓͙͇̥̪̣̦̞̖̞̹͈̲̜͍̟̯̞̦̞̞̱̘̳̘̳̺̬̠̫̖̗̜̪̖̘͔͉̘͖̲̰̮̻̞͙̣̜͎̞̻̣͉̙̬̘͚̯̜̖͕̩̳͉̳͉͎̣̤̩̜̹̝̤̫̞͕̳̥͈̫̞̠̦̣̪̰̭̳͎̠̣̝̩͉͔͕̪̤͚̪͉̖̘̦͙̲̞̮͈̜̳́́̐̇̍͊̃́̓̒́̿͆͐͑͂̒̈́́̍̿̔̈́̈́͊̓̎̊̾̈́͌̄͐̍͌͒̈́̈́̉̀͗̃̓̌͐͒̉̄̀́̌̋̒̈́͛̃̌̎̓͋̔̆̅̆̆̏͒̿̅̈́̈́̐̓̓̀̇́̿̓̊͆̀̓̀͌̈́̀̀̈̆́͌̊͛̒̋͗͗͑̏̽̈́͒̐̀͋́̇̈̏̎͋̾̏̅̄̒̽̈́͊͐̾̀͗͆̀̂̅́̔̎̇́̓̈́͂͂̓̋͌͆̾̋̇͋̅̀͗̔̔͋̀̑́͊̓͌̂̐́̊̊̔̽̀͗̈́͒̀̽̓͆̃̔͐̌́̈́̌̽́̌̉̀͆͋̿̐̈́̏̀̂̆̽̽̽̓̀̿̿̃̾̓̒̃̔̎̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̸̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̻͎̖͇̮̭̲̦̯̳̮̜̤̩̜̭̥̥̥̯̹̤͖̻̦̲̹̰̗̭̥͈̥̖̠̗̭̝̼͎̫̣̩͍̮͓̱͓̞̩͔͍̮̖̞̩͎̙̟͓̰̜̲̞̖̭͚̖̫̬͎͔̱̱̭̙̘͚̬͎̗̟̬͉̩̻̪͔͖̪̮̻̹̙̩̳̮͇̲̻̘̻̘̭̫̫͖̮͍̣̙̗̯̝̝̻̖͚͖̞͇̖̩̹͍̹̬͖̠͚͓̣̳̦̦̪̟̹̙͕̩̳̩͓̮̞̭̥̤̖̳̘̭͉̖̠̖̪͛̅̏̈̈́͆͒̈́͆̅̓̌̍͋̉͆͋̊̊̌͆͐̅̏̃̆͌̋̃̑̆̉̉͌̏̿͆͑̉̄̏́͌̽͌̓͛͑̈́͑́̊͌̓̋̊̌̋͐̇̌̑͊̈́̿̏͐͌͛̽̂̇̈̎̔̔̾̀͑̉̂́͑̒͑̉̄̈́̽̾̓͂̈́̆̀̈́͆̓͐̏͊̈́̊̀̈́̑̋̒̓̆̐̋̀̈́͒̊̅͊̽͊͊̓̆̌̈̈́͒̌̂̄̄͒͑̒̋̐͊̀͋̈́̍̊̈́̇̌̓͂͒́̍̍̍̏̈̔́͆̅͗̓͊̍̃͂͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̺͖̫̯̟̘͙̙̜̮̤̮͇̘̦̩̪̺̙̦̯͙̠͚̦̬͖͔̲̝̭̬̦̤̖͇̠̟̘̠̪͍̼̹͕̳̥̪̺̻͗̍̑̀̈́́̈́̎̅̎̀͌̓̾̓̔̈̑̔͆̒̅̈́̆͆͒̔̆̐̍̉̈́̽̀̿͑̅̌͑̃̓̏͂̀̓͋̓̓̓̈̏͌̏̀̽̎̒̒̃̽́̾̅̅͋̓̓͗̿̇̐̔̓̍̀̔͛͋̀̋̏́̃͑̉̎͐̇̅̔̒̐̀͗̀̽̿̐̀͗͐̿̌͑̿̽̅͊͂̈́̿͌̾͛̃͂̇͋́̊̉̓̑̔͌̑̔̈́͑̋̇̋̓͋̽̽̀̓́̓̐̈́̅͌̒͂̈̃̍̀̽̾͋͊͆̓̇͂̍́͐̿̎͐̇̀̋̒̑͂͌̓̈́̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅs̸̨̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̛̛̞͈͙̰̱̤͎̦͎̫̱̰̳͎̹̥̘̟̜̟̣͔̫̼̻̝̹̣̼̹̲͚̥̞̱͕̩̫͔̬͙̭̱̬͍̞̜̳̹̬̺͕̬͚͖̖̫̟̞̼̥̻̜̼̖̥̳͚̭̦̞͓͈͉̯̼͙͚͚̙̠̩̫͕͍̥͎͉͉̝̫̠̥̬̹̜̲͔̫͙͍̼̩͎̩̪̣̫̺̺̙͉̘͇̲̫̯͉̰̣̹͇̰̮͕̏͐͗̅̈́̓̄̓͋̈́́͒̐̽̌̓͋̓̈́̈̿͛̍͑̾̔͛̀̓̓̌͒̒̓̈̈́́̔̾̉̀̈̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅa̷̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̹̮̙̲͖̬̳̣̤̯͙͈̙̤̲͉̜͎̩̣̺͈͙̹̳̱͖̤̘͉͎̫̤̮̘̱̖͎͍̜̜̪͎͎͙̜̩͔̬̺̹̗͔̣͓̥̪͉̱̙̼̜̬͔̻͕̟̣̟͔̪͎̳̼͍̰͎̞̳͓̠̫̼͇̙̩͚͉̳̪̭̫̬̪̪͖̼̲̘͖̝̪̼̙̹̬͕͖̪̲̘̖͎̩̳̼̦̮͔̦͉͍̜̣̠̳̥̺͈̫̫̲͉̝̬̺̠̘̻͙̖̳͈̰̥͍̝͚̥̟̗̗̼̜͔̗̦̹͖̖̙̹͕͇͇̪̰̗͍͉͆͊̈̊̔̌̾̔̂̃̐̎͛̈̐́̀͆́̽͌̎̆̇͗̌̎͌͌̔́͗̒́̏̽̉͆̅͗̔̋͊̀̒̏͂͒͐̋͐͊͆͗̊̾̐͋͗̒͊̏̓͒̇́̐̐́̈́̏̍̆̋̂̈̈́̋̾̍̑̈́̊̈́̒͋͒̏̈́͑͊́̅͐͆͊̈̈́̒̎̅́̇̈́͌͒̈̈̒͒́́̀͗̍̆͌̅̄̏̇͂̇͒͐̐̎̾̍͊̒̀̒͂̾̈́̏̂̅͋̆̈́̎́̐̈̃̀̒͊̇͒̑̍̀̀̏͐̎̿͂͑̔̈́̂͑̅̋͒̐̂̅͗̌͊̂͗̊͗͐͋͋̀̽͒̒͛̇̒̀̈̉̃͂̅̅̾̆̍̃̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅy̸̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̛͔̬̫̩̟͓͈͉͈͈̗̼̖̪̻̟͇̫͙̼̼̤̩͙̱̼͈̦͓͕̘͙͚̗͎̠̯͖͚͉͈͍̲̼͎̟̤̳͙̺̰̖̹̞̞͇̪͉̦͍̻̩̫̳̥͎̘͔̬͔͔͔̝̙̺̰̬͔̞̜͙̘̗̯̥̥̯̜̫̫̝̥̠͗͋̆̈́̑̋͋̍̍̀̈́̊̾̈́́̂͌̀̀̃̕͜͜͜ͅs̷̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̣͙̤͉̪̰̲̯̯̰͉͙̲̳̣͎̘͈̳̺̳̺͓͖̪͍̼̭̮̻̯͚͙͓͕͔͖͔͎̟̩̞̳͚͍̦̖̘̥̺̯̟̺̠̺̩̻͎̺̮̫̮͇͈̯͉̭̙̹̘̻̯̱̗͎̰̣̙̻͎͇̬̬͍̝̬̻̮̩͓̙̰͖̳͓̟̲͍̙̳̠͚̝͕̹͙̗̞̙̭̤̩͎͈͓̩͓͕̝̠̜̹͈͓̺̫̫̪͙͎̺̤̱͇̩̝̼̙͍͕̦͓͙͎̥̗̭̱̬͔͖̼̖̗͇̥̬̖̹͈̻̺̻͈̩̱̬̯͉̜̬̯͓̜͉͍̮̜̣͉̼͖͙̫͚͕̺̯̩̥̺͓͕͈̯̹̘̪̖̱̤̣̯̹̫̟̮̟͉̳̟͈̣̝̤͓̬̙͔͕̥̊̍̆̀̾̌̌́͋͗̇͒̋̉̈͂͑̑̿̽͒̽̑͐̉̀̽̑̋͊͋͊͒̓̀͒́́̀̔̓̽͒͛͗̇̐̍́̓̊̋̂̈́̃̑̎̐̇̄̓̓̀̽͒̈́̀̉̊̀͂̐̀̂̓̓͛̄̎͋̄͂̑͌͂̊͋͛̔̎͋̃̃͐̓̃͒̉̈̍̔͆̀̏͛̓̀̋͒̋̉̒̽̃̀̈́̈͌̑̔̓̒̄̊̿͌͂͐̏͑̈̅̊͗̓͑̏̓͌̀͋͋̇̐̽̊̽̈́͆͐̓̔̈́͒͂̌͋̑͆͒͛́̉̏̿̇̔̄̌̇̈́͆̍̎̑̾̓̈́̆̒̌̐̄̏̒̊́̉̄̃̀̀̊̔̀̌̒̓͐̔̅̽̎̄͌̊̏̆̂̿̇̀̇͗̊̏̇̌́̈́̉̿̿̍̏̈́̽́̊́̿̃͛̿̍̅̌̊́́̒͊͂̓͌̓̀̈͋́́̈́̉͊̋́̄̉͐̔̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ,̴̧̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̢̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̢̛̛̤̘̳̹̭̤̣͕̦͙̱̹͈͉̯͍͍̱͈͈̝͓͇̝̩͓̙͚͉̩̦̝̣̣͔̪̺̖͍̝̮͔͉͓̖̪̰̩̲̳̩̩̞̞̗̞̖̹̣̹̗̦̱̺̰̥͖̗̦̲̹̝̥͇̪̦͎̫̻͕̳̯͚͎̹̞͈̙̗̙̻̤̤̠̰̮̰͔̯̘͓͇̹͎̟̰͔͖̻̘̫̺̘͍̗̫̹͎̺͙̙͔̞̲̠̳̘̗̰̤̟̮̝̞̼̰͖̼̣̯̫͇͚͎͔̺̠̼̠̭̖̠̥̺̳̱͎̝̭̳͔͙̜̫̠͖̼̘͓̤͖͈̟̘̟̱̳͎̺̯̬̻̱̹͈̮͍͕̻͙̩̤̩̗̠̦͔͈͚̠͇͔̺͚̗̠̖͔̲̻̹̣͈͔̻͇͉͓̣͕̤̫̝͉͇̮̗͚̜̦̜̰͙̩̠̥͇͔͔̯̺̯̯͍̜͖̜̙̬̦̾̀̆́̐̔̓̓͆́̍̎̊̂͋̍̈́̊́͆͌͆͂̇̀̀̋̃̎́̔́̈́̄̏͋̇̽̒͐́͊͂̉͂̀́̑̓̓̾̿̎̓̃͒̈́͛̾͐̐̃͒̂̒́̀͌̓̃͛̈́̂͛̾̔͌̽̋̉͐̏̂͒́̍̉̔̓͐̅̏̂̇͐͆̿̋̾̓̎̄́̂̒͐͐͆͋̇̔̈́͌̇̀̊͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̣̖̗̥̠͖͈͉̮̫̱̬͍̪̖͇̼͖̥̩̩̙̩̬̹̘̖̣̩͎͙̟͙͕̖͙̱̩̯̖͖̫̦̫̞͓̜̦͎̜̦̟̟̼̩̺̗̖̠̫̺͎͍͚̖͍͉͓̻̬͙̙͇̞̼̘͚̗̻̗̗͇̤̮̮͈̪̜̣̟̭̝̬͓̖̻̘͔̯̘̦̭͖̰̟̳͍̣̼̠̦̖̠̠̹͙͇̤̮͖͔͖͙͚̤̮͉̪̹̩̟̖̙̙͔̣̙͉͇͈̝͍̟͈̘̬̟͓̯̜̳͚̞͍͔̭̩̺̻͉̜͍̝̰͉͖̝̻̺̰̮̩̲̱̼̙̜͈̘̹͎̩͚̭͔̗̞̞̭̹̙̖̟̟̺̜̟͔̱͉͚̻͉̩̗͇̼̼͉̻̝̣̤̺̜̬̭͔̗̹̹̬̦͖̼̳̱̖͇͍͓͚͕̣̞̣̗̲͖͎̰̖̲͕̯̖̊̏̂̆̀̇́̏͊̔̄̾̃͛̏͂̆͋̂̇̋̊̍̑̓̄͂̈́͛̽̄̇̎̏̅̔̊̓̈̓͋̏̑̾̏̑̎̈̄͊̑̎̽̽̑́͒̈͑̆͌͂̾͐̋̏̇̉̇̓̔͋͒̓͋͒͑̉̄̈̂̂̆̓͂̆̿̿̍͆̿͂̔͒̏͊͆̽̈́͋̿́́͑̒͂̀̈́̀̄̀́̑͗̓̾̆̉̄͋͒͋́̃̿̆͒͐̉͒͒͗̄̄̏̈̂͗̓̓͗̓͌̾̐̀́̒͆̌͆͑̉̔͛̒̆͗̌̀̽̅̔̌̉̔͗̔̀͑̿̔̌̆͆̓̐̾̏̉̈́̇͊̀͆͛͗̆̈́̏̎̉̿̽́̀͊̄͒́̈͐̽́̈́̒̆̓̃̏̽̆̌̉̊͗͛̔̎̉́͑̓͋̓̍͋̊̃̄͗́͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̷̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͕͔̙̘̖̘͕͓̖͚̦͉̼̬̥̙̥͓̖̭͍̰̟̙͚̝̰͖͓͖̼̮̰͓̮̬͎̪͚̫̯̩̦̲̤͕̠̬̝͉̱̖̙͔̭̦̗̫̝̼͔̠̥̖̣̥̰͔̪̹͎̥̳͉̲͈̗͖͓̰̞̣̗̖͈̩̳̼͓̪͚̬̖͔̥̠̻̺͇̩̻͙̭̘̙̬͚̘͈͎̖̭̬̮͉͓̤̹̼͙̻̺̩͚̮̱͙̥̟̙̜̟̥̟̫̱̼͓̟̪̤͙̭̣͍̟̩̦̰̱̼̘̣̤͕̣͍͙͕̤̟̙͛̾̿́̈́̀̎̐̇̽̿͛̅͆̅́̓̀̃͊̒͗̄̓̀̄̔͐̃͒́͋̓̎̋͑̐͛͂̿̓͆͂̓̅̇̍̿̒̑̌͌͛̀̂̀͛̈́̆́̏̓̽̆̄̈́̈́̈̓͂̉͑̅̔̏̓̍̂̇̋̾́̌̏̈͛̈́̽̊́̐̔͐̿̈́̓̃̓̋̈̓̃́̂̃̈́́̌̃̅̈̎͊͂̌̅́͂͒̓̈̏͒͌̔̋̎͗̅̇̇̊̈́͋̌̒͌̂̂̌͑̇́̌͒͋̆̀̔̆́̎̋̎̾͆̿̌͒̑͂̾́͂̇͋̓̃̏̓͐̀͂́̆͗̉̍͛̀̽̾͛͋͑̀̆́̑̽̃̒̿́̒̑̉̌͊͐̔̈́̀̏̍́́͑̀͂̀̂̈́̇̒̊̀̊̅̔͊̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̢̨̧̨̢̢̛͎͔̼͓͔̰̲̝̦̟̖̤̖̠̺̙̦̭̭̬̝̜̰͚̜̘͙̦̮͈̜̻̩͉̭̦̗͔̲̫̼̱̲̬̱̗̜̻̲̖͔̦̻̱̺͓̘̥̹̐́̅̐̒̅̿̋̀̄̈̀̽̊̑̈́̃̆͆̋̀̒͐͒̿͌͒̋͑̑͊̈́̋͛͗̿̈́̏̾͂͑̍͆̊̓͑̏͌́̀̈͛̈͊͐̍̍̈͑̈́̆̆̈́̀̐̈́̄͗̓͂̃̈́̏̋͊̀̂̾̈́̀̈́̽̎̈́́̉̓͛̈́̏̒͗̀͗̈̏̂̈́̄̈́͛̂̍́̃̂͂̈́̐̾́̉̇̓̀̊͒͐̿̇̔́̄̊̎̀̀̋͗̀̄̾͗͛̑̾͌̽͑́̌͆͊̅̐́́̈́̽̍̈́͗̐̈̾̋̑̌̎͌͋͋̉̂́̏͋̓͆͂̈́͋͋̾́͗͛̍̾̊̊͗̀̎̇̎͋͑̈̇̅̃̍͌̆͌͆̂̎͑̍̓̂́̃͐̆̊̈̀̋̀̀̓̈́̂̊̀͒͆͒̋̂͂̔́̓̒̈̎͊̄̓̄̀̄͊̇́̓́̇̽͂̂͗̄̊͗̏̂̾̓́̒͋̆̈́͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅh̸̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̠̺̗͈̫͚̺͇̟̺͉͔̲̟͇̬̥̩͇͖͙̩̘̩̹̬̱̼͎̹̖̲̺͇̘͔͔̠̱͉͉͕͇͖͖̳̼͎̙̰̦̝̰̘̰̠͍̦͎̮̘̣͈̜͉͈͈͉̲͎̩͓̣͉̳̪̳̟̞͙̹̦̺̰̝̼̿̈͂̃̽͐͒͗͒̔͂̈́͑̀̿̾̈́͑͒͂͆̓̉̀͐̎͆̀̀̒̆͒̂͒̎̾̂̂̌̄̒̾̓͗̊̽͑̍̎̋́͂̄͒̔̑̊̔͌̒̈́͋̏́͒̊͐͋̀͊̍͒̉̄̔̆͋́̍͂́̇̔̽͊̈́͗̓̀͗̆͂̍̾͗̃̽͛̍̿͆̋̌̎͑̎͋̈́̾́̋̀͊͌̽̄͗̽͋̂̒͗̿͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ǫ̵̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̝͖̠̲͍̗̗̲͈̭̭̟̤̯̣̟̪̺̹̺͕͖̻͚̥̩̼̻̰̝̫̥͎͓̥̜̯̦̪̣̝͉͈̪̯̯̹̭̣̘͓̪͎͎͍̻̯̤̣̘̥̥̱̪̣͇͉̗͕̱̭̠̝̲͎̲̬̖͚̙͙͍̮̳̺̻̹͎͕̩̱͇̯̲̣̙͇̖̳̥̪̮̟̦̱̝̘̳͚͙̘̙̰̖̭̰̯̤͎͚̻̳̪͙̰̻̩͔̫͖̮̘̠̥̯̘̦̹̤͇̮̯̱̹͙̹͕̭̰̻̮̣͔͇̼̗͔̯̤̞̬̯̥͎͚̫͓̗̰͉̜̤̭̦̳̗̘͎̘͚̩̤̫̰̱̐̄̿͋̄́́́͋͒̎̾̆͑̀̋̾̌̑̉͂̔̎̏̉͗̃̌̀̈́̀̈́͛̏̊͒̄̋̅͐̃́̽̌̎̔͗̈́̀̄̇̎̈̾̆̈́̈́̐̒̏̅̇͊̈̿͋͐͆͒̍͒̈̅̃̈̒̋̈̈́̍͆̍̆́̓̍̃̍͌̌̏̋͛̍́͒̿͊̉̅͂̎͊̏̆̈̀͆̍̇̆̋̓͆̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̬̲͇̗̥͓̟̫̖͎̤̬̬̫̦̤͙̩̤͎̥̳͕̞̤̦͖͍̬̮̝͎̞̭̺͈̭͕̻̯̲̦͚͍̜̞̼͖̞̮̙̳̰̮͈͍̝̠̯͎̦̤̣̣͓̰̝͙͖̟̝̖̳̦̯̺͚͙̳͓̦̘̦̝̮̳̪̭̝̭̞̝̬͎̱̹̜͇̼̘͖̲͔̗̟̘̯͍̱̟͓͙̯̬̳̻̝̘̲̲̟̳̪͍̤̭̳̭̪̹̰̜̟̳̟̥̫̩̮̱̝͖̘̫̦̪̱̺̗̳͇̺͙̱͉̖͉̪̯͍̬̳͍̬͙̫̭̖̗͉̭̫͙̲̗͕͙͕̮͈̙̜̝͈͚̰͚̖̞̮͈̲̲̮̭̖̋̈́̎͆̑͆̉̌̂̇̅͋͆͆͆̄̍̈́̔̾́̽͑̔̊̿̈́͐͂̑̋̾̈́̈́̓̊̐̐͛̆̈͑́́̈́̀͑͂̀̈̂̈́͊̎̀̈̌͂̀̍̌͋̑̀̌̇̀̐̎͋͗̅̐̑̈́͗͛̇̀̓͗͐͆̅̈̉̔̍̆̈́͑͑̆̑̒͛̈́͂̈̍̐͒͒̍̆̔̽͑̽́̌̈́͋̆̈́̓̇̀͌́́̈́̏̊͊̾̀͛́̂̍̀̌͗̍̃͛̎̒̆̆̓̇̂̽̏́̀́͐̌͛͋̈́͒̆̀͌̿͗͋̉̽̓̃̈́̎̎̑̽͒͗̔̑̀̃̐̉̌̊͑̂͑̓̅̀̐͆̌̈́͋̃́͑̌̓̊̉̌͑̊̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅę̶̡̨̡̛̛̠̹̲͎̹̥̯̱̙̙̖̣̻͈̟̤̟̬̖̦͈̙͈̱̹̠̭͙̟͔͕͓̭̤̳̤̘̪̘̖̪͍͈̣̫̜͍̺̺̮̱̞̗̪̼͔͈̩̪̥̬̲̮̗̞̲̣͖̦̯͒͐̿̅̌́͒̎́̾̔͋͗̌͂̔͂͑̽̈́̉͋̃̔͐͑̔́̀̆̓͒̏̀̐́͆͒̈́̏̈́̔̄̏͊͌̾̀̂̏̊̓̽́͛̎̌́̓͗͂̾̉̈́̍̽͐̎̄̉͒̅͗̂̎̀͊͆̓͛̓̃͆̑̌̈̏̿̏͆͛̈́̔̿̅͑͋̑́͗͊̓̏̒͋̏́͗̂̊̏̾̄͂͐́̓̓̈́̅̇͌̋̓̂̓̊̉͌͌̽̋͋̀̆̈́̂̋̿́̔̈́͑̋̄͗̒̈́̋̋̈́̐̒͂̋̌̎̓̐͆̈́̏̐͂̆͑̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̘̻̝̼̤̱͖͕͈͕̘̲͚̫͓̳̻̞͕͙̥̻̲͇̲̲̙̤̯͇͇̜̞͕͙̙̟͕̦̥̪̠̪͈̣͔̗͕̖̭̙͇̯̮͈̟̯͔͖͕̠̳̲̣̺̙͙̯̦͖̗̟͔̼̻͇̖̳̪̼͎͇͉̳̻̟̙̜̞̳̮̩̩̱͚̦̖̝͔̙̩͕͓͈̲̝͍̜̟̣̜̙͔̹̺̠̬̺͚͚̬̬͕̭͇̤̘̙͉̭͉̜̖̩̯̲̤̝̗̻͚̦̖̫̺̱̱̪̲̖̭̳̱̰̪̤̮̟̦͕̳̤̘̟̤̘̗͈͓̪͙͖̺̼̻̗̻͔͚͉̟̣̞̼͇̜̠̥͔͉̹͉͙͎̟̗̬̖͔̗̦̝͓͕̼̞̹̹̖͕͉̟̮͕̠̞̥̱̗͎̜̗̞̤̜̱̥̖͓̫̍̈́̀̏̾̋̍͐̄̑̃̄́̔̽̈́̓͂̉̈̋͛̊̀̎͂̄͆͛͒͐͌̑͒͆̋̆̄̈́͌̒͗̊́̀̍͆̈́̔̓̅̋͑͆̆̐͛̽̈́͗͒̊͗̇̂͂̀̃̀̋̐̔̄̓͋̑́͒̾̀͆̃̏̿̍̈́̎̂̇̑͂̅̈́̑̂̋͆̏̉̾̊͊̽̌͆̀̇̉̋̆̀͒̌͗̄̈̊̊͋͗̔̈̉͒̂̈́͗̆̍̄͌̍̌͌̈́̏̑͛̂̀̃̓̿̇̆͗͗͆̈́̆̆͂̃͌̋͂͒́͗̑̈́͗̀͗͌́̓́̀̒̀̔̔̎̄̈́̇̈́̀̏̔̆̄̓̅̒̒͊̓̐̎͑̀̈͆͌̇̌̓̌̿̆̓́̈̈́̑̈́͐̋͊̂̉̂̿̒̄̉̓̾́̔́͌̅͌͛͋̓͒̋͑̇̋̍̀̽̀̌͒̆̀̀͒̈́̅͛͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅa̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̘͕̬̹̰̫͓͎͙̗̹̲͇͕̦̮͎̪͇̱̥̲͎͈͙̬̲͉̬̤͔̱̻̹̹̮̬̜̭̣͙̫̲̞̼̹̫̥̻̼̥̙͙͕̪̝̻͍̯̙̤͔͇̥͎̯̮̰̰̳̝͖̟̙̯̻̰̦̜͇̪̩̬̟̬͖͖̤͍̻̫̮̜̪̫͇͖̤͙̱̪̠̹͇̳̰̤̞͎̤͙̭̞̘̙̘̗͖̳͓̰̥̠͍͍͕͉̜͍̥̤̥͍̣̜̭̦͕̝̻̜̦̩̺͎͖̗̖̱̣͖̤̳̬͖͉̯͙̼͕̩͇̘͔̼͙͇̟̼̲̼͓͔̣͓̤̳͉͓̦̩̱̼͇͉̮͕̰̮̪̠̳̼̙̭̻̲͙̱̲̪͎̘̣̟͚̖̬͙͖̦̯͇͖̞̠̣̘͚̻͖̗͓̗͉̯̩͎͇̱͔̺̓̅̋̀̋͋͌̄̂̑̃̋̈́͑͊̎̊͂̄͋̽͋́͗̋̄̊̀̽́͛̋̂͊͛̾̍̋̄̿̓̓̄͂̋̈́̈́̐̾͛͆̋́̊͗̓̃̔̓̆̊̾̋̊͋͗̈̓̆̑̈͌͌̅̊̾́͂̅̏̽̉̈́͋̈͋̈́͊̋̐͊̈́̄̇̈́̊͑̑̑̆̽̿̆͗͐́͋̊̄̓̀̊͆̾͌̀̅̆̊̇̔̽̈̓̀̐̎̐͑̒̾̔̂͆́̍͆̄͐̔́̒͗͒͂͗̔̓͊̅͂͗͆͑̓̿͗̍͑͐̽̎͌͛͐̍̿͌̓̈́̈́̾̾͂͒̒̍̄̓̿̓̍̍͌̔͌̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̛̛͎̲̙̝̰̱̱̫̜̤̦̠͇̦̳̝͔͍̘̲̝̗̥͎̥͔̙͙̖̭̜̘̗͚̥͎͎͎̺̤̖͍͎̗̮̰̗̟̫̪̣̖̙̻̫͇̬̲̣̘̖̠̜̯͙͓̲͖̥̪̠͚̟̻̦̼̟̠͎̦͍̳̪̣̙̳̖͇͓̰̦͎̖͈͚̬̩͖͕̳͈͖̮̤̮̜̟̲͙̰̺̣̞͚̻̼̟̫̙̪̪͚̥̲̹̣̺͙̮̫̫̜̹̬̝̰̜̘͕͕͓̺̳͈͍̫͇̪̯̩̝̺͕͈̼̖̪͎̘̭̯͖̠̥̯̲̬̝̳̱͚͙̰̭̥͎͈̫̟̂̓̄̐͑͌̿̂̍̏͌̿̾͊̀͐̌̃͐͊̇̿̂̈́͌̔͌̆̐̀̓̍̊̈̌͌̈̒̄̔̃̇̀̈́̇͂̽̾̌͌̀̀̒̀̈́̀̅̓͐̀̆̏̒̽͋̾̆̒͑͌̈́̃̏̔̅̄̋̈̾͛̇͂̾͛̌͋̿͂̍̀͊́͒͒̇͛̍̽͆̉͆͋̇͋̆̌̂̎̈́̃̇̐̍͐̾͊̋̒̑̀͆͂̉̑̎͂͒͗̒̿̽͊̀̋̽̓͆̾̅̓͐̐̒̾̆͆͗̄́͒̊̒͛̔͒͒̓̀͑̆͑̄̌̂͗̈́̓͗̌̋͆̔͑̆̆̈́̄̾̉̏́͂͋̎̂̊̒̔͌̂̍̀̀́̅̈́̊̅̂̽̓̔́̓̔̌̐̎͛̈́̉̈́͑̍̍̒̀̿͒̋̓̃̇͆̅̎̍̔̋̒͌̋̆̾͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̸̡̨̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̗͚͖̮͕̼̮͉̻̞͉͓͍̩͖͔͓͕͍̼̝̩͍͉̱͓̗̻̙̤͓̪͕̞̻͙͕͚͙̞̝̼͔͖͎̬͓̞̖̫̘̦̥̭͈͙̞͔̼̘͖̼̙͔̳͚̺̦͙̤̘̫̣̣̞͚̥̜̯̤̮̦̼̱͉̮̯͚̻͓̼͓̱̺̳̫̹̯͈̻̱̹̼͇̙̳̯̗͎̠͕͕͎̯͉̣̱̦̗̫̹̬̼͔̞̖̳̫̥̳̺͚͇̦̣̗̮̲̙̫̖͚̱̜̻̠̻͍͉̼̟͓̺̹͚̤̲͕̙̥͓͍͖̤̗̪̞̲̟̭̠͓̞̺͈̞͓̻̤͍̠̣͍͖̹̣͚̟̥̝̰̭̟̞̱̙͚͓̠̦̜̼̓̅͌̽̏̀̎͛͆͋̉̇̏̓͂̌͒́̅͛̈́̾̇̈́͒̆̀̍͑̄͊͐̓̋̀̃̈͒͒̐̑̓̉̾̎̔̄͆̆̉̆̇̒́̔͊̈́̉̀͋̊͌̾̈̀̒̉̒̿͛̀̃͛̋̾̈́̉̃͐̈́͗͐̌͑̉̿͗̇̀̈́̆̊̇̀̾̐̈́̂̋̈̽̐̽̍̽̓͊̆̇́̑̅̐̇̈̾̑̎͛̅͑͗̑́̉̍̉̂́͌̈͋̾̉̒̓͂̃͆̈̓̑̈́͗͊͑̾̂́͂̔̋͌̄͑͛̊͒͆̍́̀͌͑̊͛̈͌̀̓̀͗̈́̍͗̀̐͆̏̌͐̓̈́̿̊̈́͊̃̈́͆͒̅́͆̊͆̈́̀̀͛͆͗͆̿̅̅̇̓̃͊̅́̓́̂̏̌̏͛͐́͐̄̏͑́͋̐̑͆̈́̔̔̔͑́̚͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̱͓͓̳͖̟̞̞͔̗̦̬̜͕̳͎͓͎͈̮̤̜̜̯͕͙͉͙̠̫̙͔͓͉͉̖͔̻͎̣̠̪͖̹̲̼̻̯̟̹̳̬̻̭̟͎̗͓̫̺̩̱̳̖̤̼͎̖̲̟͚̗͔͎̤̖͇̻̤̝̪̦͉͇͕̫̩͔̫̺̱̳͔̙̝̥͐̋̾̈́̔̌̿̓͋̽̀̔̉͌̏̈̔̈́̐̉̃̅̓̊̽̿͒̃̎̀̍̈̆͑̈́̒̈́̈́̊̔̈́͌̀̽̔͑̓͒̿̎̏͑̆̄̌̈́̔̔͑̂̈́̿̓̆̄̅̋̎̀̎̀̌͗͊͆̄̌͊̋͐̀͊͑́̆̽̓́̀͛̈́͒̎͑̇̋̀͗̃̍̇͂̏̊͑͂̅͒̏̉̀͒̉̆̿̓̒͛̈͒̈́̔̏͊̑̓̇̒͐̆̌̋̅̍̓̃͆̃̈́̀̀̆̋̀̓̋͌́̑̈́̅̆̓͗̈́̏̃̾̈́̌̾̋̍̃̅͆͑̾̋̉͋̉̓͛͌͛̆̾͊́̀̽͛̔̋̂̍͌̿̔̈́͆̏̈́́̔̌̃͐̑̿͛͗̈́̽̌̈́̉̓̈́͒̍̏͌̋͑̔̔͋͂̒͊̃̐̓͆͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅţ̷̛̣͚͉̗͓̼͚͔̹̯͓͙̻̩͓̪̾̀́̋̒̽̽̑̉̎́̋͗̌̎͐̓͊́̄́̿̂͛͌́̊̆̓́̽͌̅͌͋͌̅̒̀̈͘͠͝͠͠ͅͅh̷̨̨̨̛̛̛̬͇̤̟̣̙̪̰̥̖͉̬̜̣͚̮͔̠̭̼̖̜͎̣̝̰̫͕̼͍͎̉̆̇̅̋̅̎͛̓̈́͋̏̉̋̀͛̑̎̈́̎̍̉̈́͗̇̒͒͆̎̊̇̏̃̿̐̀̅́́̂͑̑̀̔̀͗͑͂̑̃̀̉̇́̈͐̃̓̉̈͛̈́̂͐̽͒̉̆̈͐͌̈̒̉́͛̽̏̈́̀̂̌̂̔̐̐̀͋͆͛̎̾̓͐͆͑̐̔̀̔͋͐͌̔̓̀̆̌̆̏͊̿̏̐̈̑̂̓̓́͑̾̽̀̈́͒̔̃̃̎̎̈́͐̈́͑̔̽̈́͑̇͐͗̾̌̆͆̂̾̎̆̾̅̀͂̒̅̈́̑̎͂̑͗̀̈́̀̒̆͑͒̍̒̀͋̇́̋̈́͆̒̓̋̒̒͑̅̑̿̋̓̾̿͂̎̌̑̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ę̵̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̳̗̭̫̻͈̲̦̝̮̙̘͕̱̝̠̻͔̭͕͙̲̫̰̩͇͖͕͚̱̦̱̮̠̰̰͙̝͉͎͉̼̹̳͉̜̦̰̞͍̣͓̤̲̺̮̟̩̟͔͉̠͎͔̣̯̯͙͕̥̝̬̖̉̓̀̏͂̈́͊͒̑͋́̌̈̒̽̇͂̔̈́̄͑͐̈́͑͊͑̀́̊̌́̈́̂̍̋͂̍͌̃̋̔̇̏̈́͑̃̾̒͊̓̆͐̽̄͒́́̓͐͂̏́̃̅̌̊̽̋̆̊̊̎̍̆̾͑̉̓̅̿͐̀̈̽̿̅͂̂̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̢̛̛̞̳̤̭̩̗̜̯̦̝̮͙̰̣̘̮̤̦͉̮̞̺͇̺͍͓͔̬̮̱̞͔̹̱̮̯̮̙̩͓̰̪̼͕͙̣̱̬̻̹̞̙̼͖̰̫̲̹̪͕͍͈̥͚͇͌͌͌̈́̉͂̒̒͂͌̾̽͗̽̈͆͆̂̃̉͒͆̆͆́̒͐̈̉͛̇͒͆̅̋̋̐̊̎̿̈́̿̃̿̅͌̉́̂̓̔͒̇̎̃̉̀̍̇̋̌̾̃̇̌̓͗̍̉͊̉̈̍́̅̀́̔̂̎̀̀̒́̐͋̋́̋̄́̍̄̀̂̎̆͒̀̈́̌̍̅͂͗́̾̏̂̑̅̆̑̂͆̈́͌̓̔̓̐͆͂͐̈́̆̆̋̈́̈́͐̍͆͌̌̂͌̽͐́̒̅̽̈́̃͌̆̒̌͗̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̧̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̖̥̭͍̝̦̣̣͔̗̭͎̖̝̫̣̭͇͖͍͍̬͈͎̗̼̼̲̠̯̝̞̥̝̦͙̳̮͖̣̝̹͉̜̦̭̣̥̺̦͉̪̮̼̗̯̜̖̮͕̜̥̳̠̹̗̗̗̞̼̯̝̟̼̗͕̳̮͈̼̩̗̯͙̖̝̪̯̼͖̗̱͍̖̩̣̯̜͇̬͓̟̩͍͈̦̪̫̘̳̭̠͔̯̻͔̹͔͎͓̫̯͙̣̥̲͖͉̞̫͓̲̫̺̺̲̖̱͙͈͍̦̼̗̝͚̗̬͔͕͚̥̱͖̫͙͕̥͈̼̘͍̗̝͈̩̖͍͔̫̬̗̥͈͇̗̫̟͎̼͕̗̟̱̯͒̑̀͋̽̓̇͊̓͗͑̀̈́̓̿͑̔͑̎͌̑̌̀͒̍̇͆̿̍͗̀̈́̈́̈́͑͊̏͑̽͒̀̎̆̇̀̔͒̎̒̀̀̓̆́̓̅̈̔̀̈́͌͊̌͋̒͑͊̓͊̈́̄̓̅̑̽̈̋̿̑̅͆̾̑̊̇̏͆̈́̈́͐͗̏̂̐̈̽̀͗̈̂͗͊̽̆̈́͆̉̓̈́͆̆́̇͗͊̍̉͐̉͑̾́̒̽͂̅̋̉̇͐̇̓̐̾̊̿̈͋͑́̄͆̎̽̑͊͌̄̇̈́͆̈̄͆̍́̑̆̾̀̍̎͒̈̂̀͗̍̉̀̀̿̒̆̊̓̂̊̾̑̂̈̇͊̾͑́̊͂͆͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǹ̸̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̘̞̞̺̹̹̱͍͓̹͉̤̯͕̘̺̭̥͔͖̻̭͚̱̟̣̣̖̞̯̺̩͎̙̜̳̮̲̲̤̝̰͇̺̼͉̤̦̼̪̘̘̱̙̱͈̖̗̮̯̭̮̤̺͈̮͉͕̗̺͉͓͇̳̦̞̫͎̜̦̼̲̩̤̻͙̼͈̱͉͎̞̩̦̙̤̣͚̯̪̠̥͔̭̼̣̱̖̼̠̺̣͖̮̻̦͚̖̳̰̺̟̝͎̣̼̫̥̞̤͓̠͙̪͕͎̰͔̙̳̻̬͕̮̲͚̻̠͇̖̮͉̥̞̭̣̼̻̳̳̣̬̠̤̬̯̜͇̮̬̼͇̘͎͉̜̘̜̦̠̗̦̯̯͓̠̜͖̠̦̝̦̠̼̯̩̱̞̲͕͓̳̗̞̖̙̲̫̫̈́͆̓̄͗̉̆͒́̌̾͋̑̓͌̓͊̽̀͗̽̇́̽̄̄͐̈̍̃̾̆̽̑̒͂̍̇͊̓̍͊̋̓͊̏͗͒͗͆̾̾̀̋́̿̈́̆͂̂̓͗͋̎̋͌͒͋͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̢̡̡̢̨̡̛͈̜͉̭͉͈̪͙̹̺̘̝̬̺͖̣̫̼̰̰̼̬̙̣̲̩̱͔̦̖̠̺͉͈͔̹͇̠̥͓̼̙̪͕̹̝̦̗̪̗̫̤͚̩̜̮̠̼͍̘̻̭͙̘͖̠̝͇̻̙͎̣̜̻͇̫̗͉͎͇̩̞̞̲̤̥̤͓̳͍̦̲̭̺̻̌̂͛͐̃̽̀̆̇̅̃̄̾̽̍͛̉̿̌̍̅͑͂̑͌̓̍̾̏̽̓̇́̂̃̈́̃̉̋̊͛͌͌̓̇͐̽̾͂̑̿̈́̇̎̽͆̾͑͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͝ͅͅͅs̴̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̬̼̹̪̰̬̱̩̲̙͔̠̗̝͙̟̟̪̯͙̞̻͎͉̥̩̺̗̟͔̙̟̺̹͇͕̗̰͍̥̜̪͖̭͍̰̠̫̫̮͕͎̪̘͈̖͔̟̦͓̮͖̠̟̘̥͍͙̳̺͕̺̣͔͈͍̯̫̹͙̲̯̯͉̼͔̪̤̬̪̜͍̠͔̲̯̠̟͚̯̳̤̫̗̗͖̱̜̘̲͔̜̟̯̲̗̬̫͈̥̝͉̖̙͓̞̻̞͚̬͙̲͉̩̲̖̲͕̯̫̠̲̺̙͓̻̭̮͉̜̭̘̱͓̦͓̺̖̹̱͇̩̟̬̲̦̻̟͙̞̱̫̥̱̘̺̜̥͇͕̳͓̭̫̱̖͕̱̜͎͙̱̤͕̠͔͍̗̪̩̫̤̭͈̰̭͙͎̘̩͍̱͔̰̘̪͖̤̻͈͍͎̝̗̣̮͈͔͍̱̗͙̙̪̰͎̝͕̞͎͉͔̘̺̯̺̘͓̰̰͓̯͎̬͇͙̝̬͙̓̔̒̈́̉̽̅̓̑͒͂̇̈́́̀̒͆͒̽̀͂͋̿̄̒̅̔̂̈̉̃̋̍̊̌͒̋̀̾͐̐̈́̽̿̈̏̔̌̀̈̏̽̋̀̒͋̑̔̓̎̌͑̌̔̃̉̑̎̀̓̃̿̌̈́̒̀̔͗̆̈́̄̊̋̆͑̒̊̽͗̿̆͌̄̎̍̅̉̇̓̉̑͊̊͑̈̏̐́͛̈́͆̃͗̌̍̔̾͑̄̐̀̋͊͆͂͐̏̈́͌̐͛̊̆͊̓͗̔́̿͛̈́̎̈́̊̆̔͗͆̓͛̉̅͐͐̈́̍̉̿̓͆͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̣̯̙͉̤̘̫̯̪̙͍̞̭̘̳̭̙̮̬̰͉͓̜̘̳͈̙̗͕̲̼̪̭̻̮͍͇̦͇̤̦͇̭̰͚̫̤͚̙̘͖̲̤͙͖̼̱͙̝̳̗̟̳͖̗̹̉̈́̔̑̅̄̔́̇͐̓͗̑́̅͗͋̅̅̊̀͗̅̉͒̐͗̀̾̽̋̋̅͑̂͊̐́͑̾͑̓͛̏̅͑̇͌̿͋͒̄͒̒̀͛́̋͂̄̊̽́̐͊̉̿͌́̃̽̓̐̇̅͐̌̍̍̋͗̌͂̿͆̃͂͂́̂͛̂̈́͋̓̽͌͒̈́̇̑̈́̾͋̌͌̔̆̈́͒̈́̔̏͋̅̈́̈͆̃̋͛̈́̾̂̾̍͂́́̑̌̌̀̂̈́̃̓̀̓̽̇̈́͋̔̊̎̉͑̾̉̋̈́̉̇̽̓̑͌̈́͋̇͋͛̎͐͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅt̸̡̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͚͈̙̺̳͖͚̲̠͎͕̖̗͓͎͚̹̭͕͓̞͉̘̳̠̞͔̮̦̬͓̭̫͖͕̼͙̤͈̣̠̼̫̮̤͔͇̱͔̭͎̤̰̪͖̘̗͉̳̪͙̣͎̟͚̞͔̥͉̰̰͍̠͚̭̯̯̼̝̼̮̯̟̩̩͚̙̳̞̺̩͍̠̘̠̿̀͌͒̒͒̍̀̆͛̅̑͆͆̉̍̀̍̆̑̓̾͋̏͊̌̍̂̒̌̎̀̋̊̓̐̋̉͛̓͌̓͑̀̽̀̑̎̾͐̿̄͆̋̎̓͆͆͒͊̑̈́̓͊̾͂̄̈́͐̓̍̀͑́̋̄̈́̅̉́̽̅́̆͂̓̎͛́̽͗̿̀̽̒͊͌͊̊͑̂̋̎͂͗͗̒̂̑̾̒͑́̀̒̋͒̈͐̍̃͒̈̈́͛̊̿̇́́̔̌̉̆̐̓̾̑̐́̏̉̂̎͊̏͌͐̇̋̍̉͌͌̆̌̃̈́̌͊̿̽͗̏̈́̍͌͛̀͂̇͋̆͌͛̓̽͛̈́̄͛̀̀̏̀͑͑͌̃͊̃͐́̎̓̔̈̅͊̿͊̉̾͒͗̈̌̒͆̀̀͗̽́͌͐̃̃͗́͑̉̎̇̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȟ̶̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̢̛̛͓̱͎͎̯͍̙̣͖͍̠̫̙̠̺̼̬̠͉͔͕͓͍̭̜̜̙̮̰̟̱̫̥͔̞̼͎̗̗̭̮̙̤̤̘̩̬͓͍̼̹̞̣̣̯͖͍͖̣̩͇͉͕̫͖̬̥͔̱͍̪̪̱̞͓̤͍̦̘̰̘̼̘͔̯͔̞̘̰̱̮̘͚̯̫̗̣͇͕̱̻͔͔̙͓̟̥̫͕̬̟̼͇̳̱̘̞̹̩̞͉̹̫͖̩͍͉͍̣̠͚̤͈̪̩̱͖͖͔͎̗̰͍̝͎̦̘̠͇̗̫̺̮̣͍̘̥̝̻̜̥͚͈̦̹̬̳̱̲̭̣̞̻̝̩̠̖̩̫͙̼͖̙̙̤͔̥̲̝̮̬̼̞̯͍̳̺̲̜̫̔̈̌̈́̓͛̾̈́̒̇̃͌̀̌̅̽̐̽͑̏̏͑̈́̎̈́͆̌́̓̀̄͑̎̈́͐̀̑̌̽̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̸̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̻̻̙̱̬̘̙͓̺̭̪̥̯̫̗̮͇̫̟̋̀̃͗́̾̿͌̈́̇̈́͂̊̉̎́̓͑̈́̅̇͛̐̾͂͊̏̄͐̽̐̓̀͌̒̋̈́̓̆̐̇͊̑̎̽͐̑̓͒̌̌͒̅̎̽̑̾̐̉̐̾́́̀̐̃̽͛̄̐͌̌̄̆̓̿̀̓̾͂͒̿̿͆͗̃́́̓͂́̀͂̀͆̿̔̾̅̋́́̽̿̅̑́̈́͆̍̃̀̃̋͋̀̈́͗̓͛̑̋͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͝t̵̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̺̗̣̲̯͓̣̝͚̲̻̰͙̱͎̣͚͕̝̻̝͕̲͇̝̬̠̘̘̥̣͚̘͍̱͔̠̙̞͚̰̞̩̬̙̜̺̹̮̳̪͓̙͕̲̭̩̝̮̲̩̞̭͉̳͙̠̩̱̘͔̳͔͓͚̙͇̺̲̼̠̻̣̹͔̱͍͚͕̪̥̫̲̝̣̣͇̲͖̼͙̘̝̤̩͖͎̳̝̬̭̹̭̱̖̺͎͖̘̗̖̟̝̥͚̪̞̫̝̝̙̦̗͓͔͇͔̘̘̻͇͙̣͙̱̘̱̗͇̟̗͈̻̭͕̭̣̯̥̣̻̤̲̜̳̤̮̻̮͔͚͚̗̬̯͙̲̻̻̦̗̠̦̮̱̲̱̣̩͈̳̻̘̼̞̭̙͍̩͙̙̮̖̠̞̘̫͚̮̙̩̘̩̦̬̺̖̲͔̜̺̤̣͖̘̬͇̝̲͉̻͉̠̥̭̠̮̣͚̙̜̝̣͙̗̮̰̬̝̬̍̐̾̿̍̔̽̉̉̿̈̍̔̃̉̎͊́̋͊̅̓͂̽̀͋̌͗̉͋̂͋̅̓̓̎͐̓̽͊̅͂̓͋̋̒̊̃̑̑̆͑̈́̈́̇́̑̎̀͛̌̃̄̓̂͒̾͌͑̾͂̊̔̌͑̈́͑̉̍́͆̀̓̐̃̑̀̀̽͐͗̇́̃̑͒͒̅̊̅̐̃̋͂̔́̔̂̃̒̎͐̓̉͆̓̏͗̊̀̐͂̐̐̎̽͛̍̇̉̎̈̔͛̑͂̋͐̀̓̽͗̓͛̈̾͛̽̂͋̏̐̏̀͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̖̬̳̣̤̤̤͇̼̹̲̪͇̤̭̰̺̩̮̪̥̘̜̞̟̣̩̫̤̗̠̭̠̮͉̗̱͚̺͈̱̞̥̮̳̞͖͌͊̍́͂̆̎̀͊̈́̄̾̈́̀̆̐̅͂̋̆̎̽̍̈̽̆͐͊̋̇̎̓͂̓̆̑̅͋͐̄̀̄̌̆͌̏͆̀̅͗̽̉̓̊̍̓́̽͛̾̏̊̔̉̈́̿́̂̍̑͂̑͂́̓̑́̆̽̔̒̿̄̎͋̾̊̓͊͒̆͑̎̿̽͆̒̋̍͒́͑͗̊̓̍͒̽̎̎͐͂͒͊͑̂̃͆̒̓͋̋̓̈̽͊͂̄̂̆͐̑͗̀̆̽͐̆͑̾̿͋̿̐̋͋̄̈́̀̾̊͌̈́͆̂̀̉̃̑̓̇̋̀̈́̃̇̒̌́̅̀͛̉̍̀̌̄͑̓̂̈̄̈́̈̔̓͋̂̋̉̎̂̈́̀̅̔̅́̐̓͋͒͛͑̉͌͂͆̃͑̈͂̐͛̊̀̆̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅļ̸̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̜̗̩͎̗͍͖͈̜̻̮͇̬͉̱͕̖͙̠̮͙͕̳̭̞̬͇̙̞͈̰͕͍͉̲̻̝̪̩͍͙̥̬͇͍̜̰̖̞̅̃̽̆͊͒̈́͊̓͋̅̉̂̋̆̐͂̾̌̂͛͒̿̄̀͂̿͑͌̀̔̌̃͆͊͛̅̓͐̔̌̃̈́͒͌̊͆̇͐͌̾̇̓̓͑͗̋̌̍̿̈́͊̃̓̐̇̓̋̒̔͒̐̽̾̒͋̍͛̄̂́̍͌̽̎̈́̃̋̍̈̀͗͐͋̋̿̓͋̓̾̉́̾̑́͋̏̃̓̃̔̉̾̀͛̏̎̀̌̽̉͗̓͗͊͗́̒͂̄̇̈̿̈̋̂̈́̊̈́͆͛͆͌͋̏̇̌̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅi̴̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͉̗̤͕̭̜͉͓͚͈̗̦̺̼̜̝͍̣̳̠͕̤̻̠͖̬̘͗͋̀͋͒͌̈́̍̑͊̂͂̎͋̒̀̏̏̇́̋͊̀̾̐͑̍̎͌̔̄̃̊̋̍͗̅͗̀̍̊̑̅̌̔̾̓̐͒̓́̂͗̔̈̿̈̿̌͌́̎̉́͐͗̿̈́̅̉̔̽͌̾͂̋̂̿̌̉̄́̈̆̈̓̊̑̔̔̅̿̎̓̋̾̋̈́̒͐̾̀̂̂͋͗̍͛̈́͆̃͐͊̊̒̒̓̀̂̇̃̏͑̈́̓̓͂͛̄̂̿́͒̑̈́͗̾̄͗̎̄͌̓̊̅͊͗̀̌̇̿̃͋̅͒̾̂͐̍̎̌̃̅͌̎͂̉̀̓̑̌́̽͋̓́̽̾̆͂̎͐͐̃̊̍̐̿̂͆̊͌̊͌͛͒̇̒͗̏̊̐̂̑̃͒̓͊̒͐̈́̔͒̀̊̅̄̓̒͌̈̈́̃̾̽́̂̆̎̽͌̀̑̓͗̂̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠k̸̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̥͓̤͉̬̯͕̖͔̩̭͎͔̠̳̺͔̲̺͕͕̣̹̮̻̪̦̱̯̹͍̩̫̝̈́̐̈́͋̀͂̈́͌̈́̎̈́͌̔̅̍̐̔͑́̀̑̌́̋̓͊͗͂͑͋̔͊̊̀̌̓̓͌̏̅̅͋̊̀͆̽̑͂̃̈̓͂̆̏̏̈́͌̏̿͂̎́́̏͊͒̄̀̿̇̑͋̆͌͐̏̋̅̔͐̈́̑̀̓͑̎̎̄̾̅̀̾̊̒̄͆̀̿̋̐͋́̎̎͗̏̈͘̚͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̴̡̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̖͎͚̘̘͎͚͔͕̜͎̭̟͙̘͓̤̩̞̗̗̝̲̻̙͈̞̹͚̲̙̝̪̲̫̲̹͍̖̯̼̲̲̜̞̗͍̱̻̃̀̄̍̆͑̇̐̏̍͌̅͑̇̏̐̔́̈͂̔͗͑͂̿́̓̽̎̽̏͐̌̏͌̃̿̄̎̋̏̏̉̈͋̅́̃͊͒̋́̈́̆̾͂̑̉̒̒̃̑͑̒̈́͂͒̿̄̅͆̉̑̏̅͌̑̉̈́̀͊̂̏̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͈̞̱͔̠̟̻̗̱͔̬̳̝̰͔̭̣̯̗̮͈̳͉̳͎̟̜͈̣̬̼͔͖̰̟͙͍̬̝̤̱̮̗̼̮͈̼͎̬̗̣̞̞̬͓̮̻̗̣͍̗̠͓̺͚̙̹̦̖̤͍̖̲̪̦̣͕̱̞͉͔̯̪̪̝͚͎͇̥̜̻͔̯̫̥̮̣̭̣̮̘͚̖̫̣̠͓͖͓̟̞͍̘̲͚̱̟͖̦͔̤͖̺̬̻̘̥̫̥̫͖̜̣̈̄̊͋͒́̎̓̏̅̀̄̏̃̈́͋͑̓̿̈̊̃̎̈̽̎̓̅̍̇̀̄̈́̒̉̆̎̓̓̊̇͑̔̋͐̿̄̉̋̊̿̽̃̓̐̏̂̃̆͑͐͊̃́̈͛͐̋͊̃͒̇̇̆̔̃̄̽̐̌͊̉̍̏̾̾̈̏̇̈́̿͌́͂̄̉̈̀́̎̎̌̃͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̵̧̡̨̡̡̧̢̛͍̙̠̼̩̼̰̣͖͔̲͚̜͔̘̜̣̱͇̜̱̞̟͙̲̼̪̥̗̭̦͇̳͓͓̻͈̲͈̼̫͉̟̖̞̦̟̞̹̪̝̪̺̭͍̗̖̫̼̣̹͔͓̦̰̠̟͕̘̭̹̠̭̩͔̟͈͉̥̹̞̝͉̝̝͕̪̪͔̞̪̜̯̰͖̗̼͋̈́͂̆̈́̆̀̔͆͐̄͜͝͠ͅͅh̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̪̬͙͕͌̿͐̐̆̆̔͌̐͂̽͐̒̇̏͆̔͐͆̓̆̓̉̂̑͑̔̔͛̈́̿̂̽̿͑̎̄͌͆̆̄̓͌́͛̑͋̓͐̈́̃̿̂̔́̔̍̀̍̏̾̄̇̑͒̿͒̊͋̃̒̈́̂͌̿̆̀̄̃̑̍́̈́̂̂̎͆̈̅̾͒͛̈́̽͋͗̌̆̈͋̌̂̾͋́̉͌͋͊̈́̓̄̿́́͋̽̈́͗͆̏̎̋͗̓̇̌̾̋̈́̉̃̂̈̍̀̂̒̓͊͊́́̋́̒̍́̂͐̌̓̔̋̍̉̎̄̉̈́͌̍̍̇̔̍̈́̏̎͑̎̄̓͋͒̅͛̿́̉́̓̔̊̈́̉̅͐̀̅̍̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝i̸̢̡̧̡̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͖̥̭̫̜͓̰̲͕̤̠̙̮̘̪͖͖̜͍̳̟̮̘͇̟̩̮̙̤̺͓̥̬͓̞̼͙̭̤͓̱̝̘̗͇̗̼̥̺̲̲̰͎̳̳̤̻̜̩̟͓̯̦͈̜͓͉̯̣̣̝͍̻̩͔̞͙̻̱͚͓͖͚̣̺̠̟̭̼̠̳̦̙͍̘͓̼̝͉͈̘̦̖͙͎̻͚̫͚͙̙̼̩̻̹̺̩̙͋̊͊̐̒͐̌͐͒̑̅̈́̇̋́̐̑̋̎̃̇̃́̐̂̈́͒̓̈̇̊̓̀̊͒͊͂́̋̊͋̋̆͒̇̓̉̐̉̀̉͐͐̃͐̈͊̀̈́͛̔̒̔̋̀͛̅̊̿͊͊̏́̋͋̀͛̀̓̂̒̓̈́͒͊͒͛͗̃̿̇̈́͂̀̄͐͌̐̒̓͋͋̃͐̀͆͌̓͒̈́̒̒̀̅̓́̈̾͗̓̀͋͂̔̏̿̽̾̉̏̉͌̈́̇͌́́͐͊̀̒͗̌͗̿͆̂̌̊̿͗͛̄̓̒̿̉̎͂̉̓͑͆̅̃̊̄̅̂̿͛̊̋̆͋̄͐͆́́̽̐́̔͋̏̊̓̿̀̀̂̃͑͋̐̈́͒̽̎͛͋͂̍͂̅̔̈́̒̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅň̴̢̡̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̪̫̥̖͓͓͈̤͙̖̺̟̯̟̼͔͇͖̙̲̣͔̖̪̘͚̟̰̝̩͎̲͕̯̪͙͉͓͇͎͚̠̳̝̰̲̠̤̜̥̖̜͈̦̠̬̗̤̪̗̯̩̯͔̟̫̻̹͌͗̎̈́̓̀͆͒̎̎̒͐͛̈͑́͒̂̔̇̔͒̓́̓̊̅͂͒͒̄̐̂̽͂̆̎͒͊́̒̀̓͂̀̓̑̄̓̐̈́̎̔͒̒̽́̃͊̋̿̊̇͑͗̾͗̓̾̇͑͒̑̎̆̆̃̊̇̅̅͑͂̈́͊̀̐͑̆͂̎̋̊̎͒̾̃̒͗̀̇͊̓̂̾̈́̈̀̾̋̃̏̃̏̃͆̈́̔̎͆̂̎͌͂̿͒̽̓͆̈́̌͌̉͆̾̿̌̿͂̋̅̓̎͛́̒̔̅̔̀̒́̀͑̈͂̀́̆̽̀̀͂̈́͑̏̆͂̏̽̎̋̈̿̐͒̋̈́̋̐̾͋̑͗͊̔̎̀̐͛̂̑́̾̇̒͗̏͐̈́̆̏̏͆̿̇̔̃̀̂̈́̑̈̌̀̅̊́̿̽̅͛̌̆̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅỳ̸̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̤͖̞̙̳̻̥̼͕̬̱̩̩̼̥̠̹̬͖͖͇̗̹͔̭̙͉͉̹͎̳̺̱̹͔̱͇͉̳͖̻̲̱̯̺̻̺̬̬̮̻̥̥̣͓̟̳̲͉̮̻̜̫͕̻͙̙̦̭̩̘͚̬̝̯͙̜̦̖̗̫̦̙̟͇͙̜̪̺̬̤͈͕̟̺̝̰͚̝̺͈͎͓̬̥̺̬͓̟̲̜̩̱͙͍̞̳̻̼͙̺̻̹̪͎͇̜̰͉͙̺͓͎͚̹̘̼̳̺̥̦̯̝̫̯̳͕̒͊̀̉͂̎͑͋̄̏͌͌̂̒̒̈́́̋̅͑̊̀͒͋͊̏̂̎́͆̔̌̋́̌̑͒̉́̋̎̀͊̒̀̎̅̈̽̉̀̐̃̉̈́̉̑͆͐͑̒́̀̒̓̏̀̎̈́̑̂͂͐̂̃͑̈̆̓͊̀̎̌̈̌̋̄͌̈́̓́͒͑̈̈́͛̒́̈́̈͑̈́͋̉̅̀̋͊̒͗̀̿̊̓́̀̇̍̂͊͒͒̑̈̃̽͋͗̃͛͊̈̏͋͌̓̀̏́͊̊̒̓̀̓̏̀̈́͛̀̽̿͋̆̐͛͊͒̑͒̒̆̇͊̃̿̎͛̀̇͛̐̀̎́͌̔͗̂̿͂̅͌̌̌̄̃̎͗̿̄̓͑͛̆͊̽̑͗̈̅̃͛́̒͗̒̽̄̿́̃͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̢̧̨̛͈̬͖͚̩͓̘̫̬̖̘͙͎͇̠̞͖͍̬̠̯̺̳͇̠͙̰̜̼̹̺̹̣͇̺̟̳̺͈̖̯̣̱̪̲̤͎̪̹̖͚̟̗̖͚̭̞͕̝̘̖͉͖̼̱̳͖̤̪̜̻̥̳̰̦͍̝͖͉̩͈̘̥̟̪̹̬̹̞̻̣̪̻̻͎͚̰̫̣̗̭͇̯͉̩̦̱͚͇̻̻̳͚̞̗̗͙͓̗͈̙͔̳̣̲̰̞͈̙̯͉̞̙̞̠͈̝͚̗̙̪̳̬̠̯̤̬̪̟̭͉̖̪̰̗̬̱͍̝̊̇̐̇̈̇̐̉͗̿͐͒̈̉̔͋̈̂͗͗̂̍͆͂̋̓̌͂́̎͛͊̍͆̿͂̀́̊̈́̑̆͊̑̍̓͒͗͑̍͂͆̇͌́̀́͆͋̒͒̾͑̀̈̄̓̌̓̉̔̏̀̈́̂̒͊̋͋̍̇̐̋͋̚͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅơ̴̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̛͚̞͖̰̼̝̙͉̦̰̼̲̞̫̜̘̪̹̻͎̟̭͉̗̟̖̼̻̻͙͙̤̥̱̫̱̥̮͚͖̥̘̜̤͎͕̞̪̠͙̬̙̻͖̗͉̱̝͕̘̖̳̪̟̝͚̳͙̖͍̜̲̥̩͉̔̊͛̑̂̓̇͑̿̽͋̇̔͑̀̓̃͆͒̉̾͒̐̍̇̀̾͌̎̌̏̊̒̈́̄̏͑͛̊̀͊́̄̾͌͛̌̈́͑̊͋͗̇̉̈́͛̽̈́̈̍̎̂̽̀̑́̓̆̓͋͘̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͠͝ͅb̸̨̛̛̛̛̖͕̖̦̫͕̃̏͆͗͛͗̀̅͐̓̓̑̃́͆̽̐͌̿̍͑͊̍̿̂̆̓͗̋͒͐̽̐͌̆̾̃̏̀̇͋̾̈́͛̎̏͋͗͐̄̄̇̏̓̑̓͋̑̄̏͆̂̈́͒̾͌̅̉̏́̓̀͌͑̊̆̉̅̀̅̓̑̀́͗͆̾́̄͊̐͊̾̌̐̅̊̔͑̾̂͂̈́̽̈̒̃̅̎͑̄͆͆̏̈͐͛́̾̀͛̒̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝j̸̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̢͉̱̘͍̰͎̪͔̫̩̮̮̘͇̼͇̤̰̣̗̰̬̪͉͇͈̮̣͔͇̤̦̜͔̦̼̭͉͕̖̝͕͓͔̝̪̘̙͎̟̬̰̣͍̺̯̦̠̲̣̩̤̩̙̼͚̫̟̥͈͎̦̼̖̱̭̞̩̻̪̹̦̘͎͔̙͚̺̫̯̲̺̘̥̻̞̱͍̭̗̼̲̫͙̘̟̜̤̹̬͖͇̗̭̠̱̞̹̞͉̞͎͔̺͉̺̩͖̺̳̺̹̻͓̘̺͈̱̖̣̤̲͈͎̪͕̱͚͎͉͉̬̻̣͚̝̣̟̭̘͎̼̥͚͖̣̼̭̥͔̪͙̦͙̣͇̫̝͕̩̱͚̟͇̲̙͎̯͉͖̗̮̹̠͖̬͍͕͔͇̣̘̝̩̩͚̱̺͇̠̹̣͇̥̫̒͊̀̔̑̒̅̌͆̓̿̀̂̈́̓̒͑̑͒͛͊̎̈͋̍̐̓̿̾̔̃͑̿͗̍̀͋͐̽̀̐̉͌̊́̈́͑̐͑̽́̀̊̎̀̊̑̓̄̌͒̈́̐͒̈́̾͒̌͆̌̎̿͗̇̎̈̃̀̇̿̿̍̅̎͐̄͌̔̋̈́͒͂̄̍͑̂̇̅̈͊̎͋͊͑̈̆̽̽͐̄̃̿͆͋͊̽͑̇̊́̏̐̊̃̊̔̔̋̽̓̈̎͌̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̴̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̨̡̛̛͕͚̫̺͇̟̙̳̝̩͈͎̯̟̙̪̦͖̜̯̪͚̼̞̰̳̺͇̥̤̘͓͔̦̣̰͍̭͇̹̱̝̹͇̩̠̼̻̖̫̮̱͉̱̠̺̦͔̜̬̼͙̱̺͎̩̙̙͕̺̝̣̮̤̯̞̘͉͔̬͚̭͓͉̖̱̬̣̬̰̤̲͇͎̤̖̺̯̘̰̻̟̗̖͓͖̠̮̻̜̰̤̫͙͙͖̰̺̳̺̺̥͉͇͈̺͉̦̯̦͇̣̠̘̭͚͖̼̼̙̠̲̣̻̱̻̬̖̤̝̻̙̟͙͎̥̺̙̪̣̠̜͖̼̥͉͙̱̣̭͚̪̼̘̝̲̦̙͚͎̳̭̻̠̖͇͎͎̺̯̫̜͎͈͈̟̭̝͙̹͓͔̘͓͖̮̠̪̟̬̥̙̣͙̤̭̙̗͈̬̘̮͓̯̠̬͎̭̼̜͙̥̬͙̭̭̤̹̟̤̳͚̖̜̳̳͉̯̦͙̣̫̥̳͖̼̔̈̈̓̓̏̿̈͆́͆̂͑̑̇̂̃̓̿́̑̇͊̈́̃͗͛̏͆͗̉̉̀̄̒̓̓͗͂͂͛̀̍̀̍͒̑̄̇̀̌͑̍̀̐̊̏̐̈́́͆͆̌͒͂̈̈́̒̽̉̈́͊͂̀̏̌̅̑̇͛̿͊̇̆̄̇͂̓̈́̍̓̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅć̶̨̧̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͓̯̮̪̖̯͈̥̳̪̝͙̘͍̣̰͈̮͎͈̖̭̞̞͍̺͎̰̣͕̞̟̩̖͉̣̱̤̘̦͉͇͚͎̱͖͈͎̙̩͙͚̪̠͈̪͔̭̤̲̻̲̼̻̫̖̮̘͓̫̤͕̣̬̦͍͕͔̘̖͚̠͎̙̾͗̐̔́̈́́̔̽̆͒̾̓́̀́̈̎͛͒̀̃̉̈́̓͒͂́̓̈̈́̆͂̈̂̒̌̆̽̍̎̓̎͒͐̎̈́͒͊̈́̃͋͛͛̾̇̋́̃̒͌̂̊̾̍̾̆̎̽̈́̽͐̀̽̿̓̎̾͐̋̀̅̓̀̆͐̋̓͋̋̂́́̊͌̉͐͊̉̓͒̓̃̇͂̊̈̈̓̌̌̇̈͑̈́̑̃͛͛̇͌̐̄̈́̈́͑́́̐̀͋̽̊̓̏͗̇̐̌̽̔̿́̏̎̽͐̀͗̆̋́̈̈́̀̂͌͛̏̃̈̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ẗ̷̢̧̧̡̙̥̖̺̻͈̦͔̘̪͈̙́͆̉̕͠͝s̸̨̢̢̨̡̢̛̜̲̳͕̮̦̤̟̳̖̘̞̬͚̤͓̩̯̲̯̦͙͉͈͙̱̱̬̜̬̺̳̜͓̥͎̭̬̜̻̗͍̥̗̠̩̾̈́̈̑̇́͐̈́̏͒̓͗͛̅͛̈̐̾̋͐͒̆̆̑̃̄̀̾̑͂̌̍̉͒͗͒́̉͊̄͒̋̐̾̀̽͐́͊͆͗̐͒͌̽͂̈́͌̿̊̐̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅ.̷̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̳̩͇̯̤̹͔͙̦̮͉̜͙̣̼̺͓̦̥̫͙̰̤̫̘̰̝̩̜͉͇̤͖͔͉̭̲̞͖̪̥̤̬͙͓͓̯̟̲̞̝͍͍̬͉͉̣̦̯̲̱͈̘͎͚̯͔͔̪̬̗͍̗̖̮͉̝̹̟̺̥͉̖͐͛̓̅̈́̉͊̄̾͌̍̑̈́̎̎͌̂̋̾̾̓́̍̈́̓͑̀̄̓̾͛̓͒̉̈́̀́̈̎͗̃̐͆̾͒̓̊͊͐̏̽́̈́̈́̂̊̓̆̋̋͆̀̿̈́͌͛͛̊̾̽̈́͌̏̆̇̆̃̿̓̆̀͗̀̂̿͛̔̉̊̈́̑͐͛͌͛̀̿̀̽̓̑́̔̇̎́̉̄͑̂́̀̆́̆́̔́́̓̈̄͛̂̈͂̍̒͑̿́̈́͐̋̓̅̽̉͊́̋̈́̀͒̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ"̶̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̗͍̫̣͈̲̻͎̣̼͔͚̱̞̻̫̻̝̫̞͔̳̦̘͖̝͔̪̱̱̰̥̦̜͚̪̫̖̖̳͙̝͈̟̮̹̻̬̖͇̞̗̝͎̤̜̻͕̭̬͖̲̹̗̰̜͉̞̘͖̯̱̯͓̭̙͕͉̜͓̜̥̻̝͖͙͙̬͖͕̥̖̙̤̺͎̟̝͍̬̱̥̦͕̼̞̙̯̭̳̪͍̠̯͚͎͖̳̪̟̰̹̰̝̩̼̺̮̪̣͉͚̖͔̗̘̯̘̻̝͍̣̣͉̱͍̖͙̟̜̯͕̤̹̹̯͖̙͚̞͙̖̩̯̼͓̰͓̦̰̩̻̥͓̘̤͓̟̼͛͆͆͋̅̾͗͆͂͑̏̎̿̾̾̍͒͛̌̾̈́̓͆̾̓̐̆̈́͑̿̂̈́̓͐̇̌͌̈̂̓́͛͑̐̍́̐̆̑̉́́̓̏̎̆̃̍̾̿̋͌̔̄̑͂̐̈́̅́̑͑̈̾̅̏̄͊͛̉͆͌̂͒̀̓̈̿̄̈́̏͆̄̾͑̀͒̋̏̾͆̔̍̇̽̈́̎͐̏̀̌̊̎̀͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̮̮̺̬͓͔̙̫͖̭̪̗̰̼̬͕͉̩̱̗̥̦̹̯̠̦̜̰̖̼͚̭͓̯͚͈̜̼̺̹̝͕̦̫̭̙͎̥̮̯͈͔̻̼͇̩̭̥̪͓̥̗̥̯̳̩̦̯̝̱̣̥͎͔͎̺̺̖͉͚̥̤̖̫̹̰̼̹̲͕̘̺̖̟̭̥̠̩̘̟͔̠͕͉̻̣̦̬̠̳͈̼̞̪̪͈̩͖̠̝̬͔̳̯̻̤͈̫͚̜̖̻̳̖͔̘̠̫̹̩̠͙̗͈͔̣̰̣̖̹͍̙̱̣̝̺̯̱̳̖͖̗͇̟̗̰̝̰̗̘͓̘̜̖̠̲̖̳̟̬̗͓͉͕̳̺̞̰̖̟͙̤̯̣̦̲̥̟̠̳͍̞̬̺̱̜͎̰̤̼̮̆̓̌̐͑̌̐̽́̉̊̉̽͋͐́̇̉̇͑̀̾͋̇̀̀͊̍͛͐̑̇̀͑͗̀̑̿̈́̇͒̂͋̐͋͑̑́̒̿́̄̌͑̉͗̽̉̾̽́̾̏̈́̅͗̓̈́̂̔͛̃͐͑͂̾̈̾́̑̿̽̏́̓̆̈̅͋̐̾̃̀̇͌̈́̅̍̾̉̈́̉͛͛̏͆͑̈͛͂̀͌͋̎̄̐̈́́̐͒̉̀̔̈́͛̂͋̒͊̋͛̀̊̏̿̊̎͒̂̅̈́̌͑̄̃͊̽̍̾̎͌͂́̊̈́̃̽̈͗̆̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̦̙̳̣̰̘̝̱̤̬̬̜̜͔̖͍̻̼̖̟̹̠̲̘͖̗͚͔̖̣̣̬̱̗͙̹͖͎͔̠̜̼̦̭͈͎̹̣͇̱̙̙̪̘̣̳̗̮̖͍̪͉̤̝͍͔͕̩̮̱̼͍͎̮̪͕͙̘̦̳̗̮͈̥̻̰͇͖͚͉̣̝̟̣͕̠̲̳̥̼͉̟̠̝̮͚̳̲̥̙̱̣̖̗̜̖̜͖͓̥͎̻͖̳̫̩̥̟̪̫̫͉͎̰͙̠̰͔̹̣̩̻̘̥̥̯̲̞͎͔̣̯͙̥͚̺͕̬͓͇̼̬̗̤̝̞͙̤͖͕̟͉̙̬̙̗̘̺̰̽̓͆̾̏̂̄͗̒͊͗̇̔̏̄̅̏̊̇̽͑́̈́̈́̒͒͐̉͂̅̅̂͛͛̓̑̉̓͒̋̌̽͒̔̋̋͗͒͌́̾͒̃̾̍̆̽̊͌̉̒̃̔͑́̇́͛̑́̿̋͊́̇̍̈́̊͂̉̎̂̇̽̆͊͆͛̿̈́̊̄̀͋̓̈́͌̇̾͛̋͑̈́͋̓͋͆͒̒̔̊̉̎̊̓͐͒̃̄́̿̋̇͛̉̽͑̋́̊̐͐̓́̆͊͒̃̉̄͐͌͗͒͑̊͆̒̒̏̏͛̿́̅̎̀̈́̈́̓̒̒̎̏̈́̓͛̅͌͊̎̂̈͂̿̅̐̔̍̽̈́̌̄͆̈́̌̓̔́͗̌̍̂̈́̾̈́͊̆̾̏̀̊̀̀̀͆̈́͆̌̒̀́́͂́͊̈́̑̈́̏̏̀̿̋̄͒̈́̎̃͒̿̆͑̐̂̅̅̐̒̈́̏̈́͆̓̀̀̔͛̆͌̏̑̈́͋̄̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̗͚̗̣̯̙̥̮͓͈̜̝̯̹͙͈̞̹̮̳̤͇̤͕̲̜̰̟̲̝̻̟͈̱̦͓̗͖͈͕͇̖̜͉͚͇͔͍̞̲̗͎͉͓̪̰͙̺̝͇͚͖͓̫̲͓̥̯̠͖͔̹̰͈͚͕͇̲͈̝̭̠̯͉̝͈̗͖͓̝̜̙̞̬̣̮͍̬̗̝͎̯̤͎͖̗̜͍̱̣̽̀̽̔̿̂̑͐̾͗̌̓͌̈́͒̃̽̈́̇̓̓̀͗̎̆̽̓̉̾̀͐͌̓͒͒̔̄͂͑̊̒̀̽͋̐̉̎͌̓̋̈́̈͊͗̓̎̒͐̃͐́̃̅͋̓̈́̊̀͌̈́̓̑̇̄̿̒̑̒͛̓̒͌̍͛̇̉̋̌̀͐́̄̓͋̉́̒͊̈̀̊̋̊͑̑͐̆̈͐͆͐͂̀̑̀̉̋̎͂̓̾̆͐̏͂̈̈́̾̌̌̐̾̾̈͌̓͐͂̑́́̎̉̽͛̏́̀̐́̃̎͛̐̍̎̊͊̏́̅̑̂̓̓̒̎̇͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅL̴̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̢̢̟̺̲͈̼̘͎̯̱̥̪̰̹̲̺̗̱̼̲͈̩͖͕̙̥̮͖͔̲̼̘̜̬͙̫̱̗͙̪͉͇̬̭̬̯͈̼̫͎͖̫̠͎̬̠͖̠̼̯̺̹̲̣̯̻͕̜͔̝̫̞̠̼͓̦̲͎̖̝̯͎̲̘̥͈̗̼̰̖͕͇̙͙͕̝̠̱̤̙̹̼̤̰̝̤̼̭͕̺̲̭̝̺͕̤͕͍̗̳̦͍̪̬̠̦̗̤̝̞͔̜̰̯͇̪̹͕͎̥̰̤̩̤̪̼͓̪͙͎̙̤̱̠̼̫̥͖̩̻̻͎͈̦͓̪̟͈͈̦͉͖̤͚̮͚̘̞͉̻̺̖̹͈͉̞͇̭͚̝͎̯̞̗̬̱̰̹̮̘͉̖̪̖̰͉̗͓̤̗̙̦̩͍̖̪̦̭̲͇͙̼̙͈̣̦̖̻̰̟̻͖͙̯̤̰̟̼̝̰͇̮̖̲̼̘̺͇̰̪̳̖̬̳̖̼͈̮̿̄͛̿̒͑̆͆̐̔͛͊̒́̋̒͛̑̊͆̍̌̎̈́̂́̋͆̓̈́́̐̒̆́̽͑̅̈̇͛͋́̍́̏͌̉̅̊̉̓͊͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅï̸̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̱̦͕͈̣̯͉̼̻̪̞̙͉̘̠̙̲̞͍̻̞̱̣͙̞͇͚̙͕̳̼̰͙̖̖̮̦̱͙̻͖̺̤͉͕͖͙̺͕͓̰̜͙̟̱̙̥̤̹͎͈̯̟̣̘̫͚̩̻̠͎̦̝͓̗̩͕̺̲͇͉̞̹͍̣̱͉̹̻̲̠͉͚̺̗̬͓̰̗͙͙͈̳͉̟͕̮̱̯͍̞̱͉͙̜̼͕̞̱͚͎̝͔̣̱͙̤̻͕̯̗̺̩̙̰̬̣̘͍̲̙̼̤̙̫̩̹̮̯̬̲̝̻̯̟̲͚̪͔͖̖͕̱͍͖̤̹̤̮̥͙͚͔̞̻̘̗̯͖͇͇̞̺̭̳̳̪͙͇͇̲͕͓̼̠̹͎̪͚͚̳̥̦̟͖͓͔͉̤̫̮͓̣͚̘͎̙̘̱̖̬͔̜͎̖̣͔̘̥̳͍̰͐̿͛̃̒̊̑̋̂̾́̂́͂̏̀̈́̀̋̏̏̅̆̾̇͗̽̍̐̊̈́̏̈̇̒̐͊̓͒̾̈́̑̉͛͋̅̅͊̀̑̃́̓̿̀̓̄̅̽̽͌̂͒̎̇̋̑̉̓̌̊̓͆̃̈̇̆̄͐͆̀̄͌͒̑̃̋̐̈͒̈̈́̄͂͆̑̾̔̃̿̇̍̊̉̑̿͛̆̾̂͑̏́̌͋͆̎̈̾̉̔̉̒̀̎́̀͐̆̏̾͗͆͊̾̎̀͛̐̑̈́͛̾̔̊̉̋̀̇͂̌̔͆͂̈́̄̀̓̅̈͆̀̍͑̓̓̎͐̓̓͌͗͐̿̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̥̬͓̞͍̳̖͙̝̰̲͈̼͓͎̩̫͍͓̠̫͎̪̱̪̥͖̗̣̙̤̪̠̻̹̩̭̳̦͉͇͚͓̼̳͙̞̜̗̻̞̞̤̦͕͖̞̤̝̖̮̟̮͈̤̞̗͈̫͖͈̥̫̯͇͈̫̯̤̣̲̤̫̼̖̤̠̘̭̣̪̫̝̬̯̬̦̖̹͓͔̟̳̰̼̭̖̱̯̘̼̯̝̺̖̗̝̣̤̝͖͇͔̼͇͙̻̥̝̭̭͉̣̫̻̺̼̜͚̲̘͉̭̘͎̼̝̤̝̪̫̲̱̖̯̗̪̥̳͚͕̯͚̦̻͇̗̟̬͙̗͍̼͎͉͚̭͙͍̟͎̞͖̹͚̙̜̟̭̹͎͙̜̯͉̤̭̳͙̅̈́̃͂̓̃̑͗͌͗͑̉̽͋̍̈́̅̾͊̓̅͌̃͗̈́͋͛̓͊̐̊̔̏̂̎̾́̓̐́͊̓̔̍̓͐̐͂̈́̇̀͗̋͊̽̇̉̃͑̄̉̅̍̉̓͒̈́͌̂̔̒̾̅͂̿͊̆̔̾̍͋̈̅̀̀̇̀̄͛͗̈́͒̇̐̉̅̉̇̈̅̑̓̈́̐͆̓̾̊̊̑̏̅̾̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̨̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̛̛͙̣̬͉̯̪̪̺͍̝̝͕̰̘̝̦̻͇̪̳̤̥̬͖̼̟̰͉̲̙̫̻̩̻͙̤̝̭͓͎̘̘͉͉̘̻̯͔̖̱̳͓̳̗̜̻̘̙̰͙̲̦̖̟̦̤̱͕͙̹͖͉̣̟͎̬̦̦̖͖̤̻͕̫̭̠͓̣̫̪̙̭͇͓͚͈͇̣̬̞̺̘͇̪̥̲̠̦̜̩̭̗̙͙̬͔͚̳͉̠̲͈̙̖͇̹̗͈̼̻̭̫̯̳̭͚̗͇̼̞̳̝̼͕̳̹̗͔̼̲͉̹̳̱̘͉̰̩̘͎͈͈̪͚͍̲̜͔̫̠̫͕̺̥̬̟̩̤̟̦̙̥́̎̓̈́̓̍̏͛̌̀̓͗͑̇̃̊̂̓̈́̄̒̓̄͂̉̒̈́͆́̉͐͐́͂̒̔̓͊̇̔̔̄́̂̐̿̈͛̌̉̃͐̀̊͋̃́̅̓̽̾̌̿̿̎͛͆́̎̄͑̌̄̊̓̋̈̈́̓̆̅̍̽̇̒̊̊́̽̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̢̨̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̛̛͚̮̦̱͚̤̳̙͇̱̰̜̹̥͕̤͚̥͇̮͈̩̠̬͈̰͚̗͈̪̩̘̙̥͉̗̜͈̩̫̦̹̘̙̟̻̺͉̼͉̘͙̻̦̫͓͖͖̖̭͙̞̱̰̲͕͚̰͖͖̬̦̩̺̠̺̬̘̦̩̪̥̾̃͒̈̀̈͌̈́̋̒̏͆͗́̄̌̈́̎́̀͑̋̾͂͗̔͗̊́̅̓͋̑͛̌̏̓̐̍̂̋̒͛̋̃̍͂̑͐̐͛̉̏̓͊͂͋͌͂̄͗̐͒̏̌̽͛͋̅͗̅̒͌̓̄̀̐̄̂͋͊̌͌͐͐͗͂̆͛̔̈́̈́̀̈́̔̉̔̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅn̵̢̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̜̻̟̮̻̖̰͉̻͖͚̦͓̳̣̬̠͓̭̬͓̲͉̺̙͔͕̖̹̭̲̤̲̪̰̰̟̗̦͔̦͈̻̘͙̗̯͖̥̲̘̫̭͙̼̯̜̫͈̜͇̟̫͚̣̱̪̝͖͍̟̟̹̮̲̝͈̼̻͓̱͓̗̬̲͚͔̝̻͉͚̮͚̩̱̱͖͕͇̭͙̳̹͖̙͇̗̘͎̭̞̗̙͙̤̖̠̘̝̘̗̙̫͎̼̫͕̣͔̟̬̼͉͔͉̪͔͔̬̝̙̬̦͎͎̱̫̺͕͈͈͖̗̩̤̗̭̺̻̟̰̳̜̦̪̗̖̻͖̳͕̺̜͎̟͙͚̱̪̤͚̫͉͔̻̫͖͈͔̼̦̳̥͙̪̞̣̥͙̫̙͕̪͙̞̤̝͌͒̐̏̑̐͐̉̑̊͛͒͂́̔͛́͐̂̃̀̎̑͛̀̏͐͂̇̿͛́̈́͌͆͋̀͊̑̆̇͐͌͋̈̆͌̈́̀̋͑̒̃̓́͊̂̂̈́͋̿͂̒̑͑̀̔̉͋̄̃́́̒̀͂̓̂̍̍͆̊́̓̿͑̈́̌͗̎̅̀̌̀̒͗͊̄͋̀̄̊͊͂̇̎͂̏̈̈́͛̍̍̃̈́̓̾͒̏̓̾̏͒́̔͗͐͆̃̊͆͛́̓̒̌̉͛͌̆̐̉͌̓͑̑̂̓̓̈́̿̓͆̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̺̟̘̜̜̖̺̲̖̣̻̮͓̗͖̞̤͓̠͈̗̫̳̱͙̻̤͚̱̥̠͎̥̘̘͇͈̫̣̝̱̼̗͔̪̼̫͍̦̹͑̉̆̓͒̄̿͛̇̄̃͊͋̈́͛̉̍̀͂̑́̌͛͒̔͆̅̈́̾͛́̄͌̊͊́̑̽̏̃̉͑̏̈͆̉͑̀͌̋̽̉̓̐͛͌͂͂́́̑̂̏͂́̀̀̃̾͑̅͑̇̓̂̓̾̐͂͆͆̐̆̀̔̃̉̌̌̊͂̓̉̀̇̃͂̓̿͗̒̈́́̆̄͆́͛̈́́̽̔͗͌̋̈́̊̍̓̾̒̿̈͐͂̅̈́̆͑͆̑̑͑̌̇̊̄̿͑͌̄̑̈̾̈́̑̄͌̑͂̈̃͐̌̈́̌̄̾̂̔̍̃̏͗̂͂̈́͛͂̆̈͗͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̵̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̧̜̥̯̠͎̖̲̠̖̪̰̼̗̰͕̦̭͙̬͈͍̝͕̠͖̮̭̱̹̙̺̯̹͙̮̳̞̗̝͇̰̜̹͓̩͓̙͕̪̱̬͇̺̤͓̭̙̩̥͕͖̼͎͓̖̠̱̭̤̟͇̞͈̰͍̣̱̟͚͉̼͕̘̜̜̎́̅͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅẹ̴̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̮̬̩̪̬͚̹̗͍̜̰̳̫̰̻̤̮͖̱̞̗̙̘̞̹͔̗̠̠̦̜͓͓͙̹̫̮͍̜̮͉̬̥̥̲̙̝̭̮͉̟͚͈̤͈̊̀̽̋̓̏̂́̃͛̔̃͑́͆̏̅̋̇̑̉̌͒̎͂̐͒͊̈̈́͆̾̄̏͑͋̽͊̈́̓̈́̂̌̈̏͒͗̀́̔̿̊͋̈́́̄̀͒̅̎̈́̓̓́̾͑̎͋́̒͌̔͗̋̾̽́́̇͛̈́̽͂̄́̌͂̋͑̒̇͋̓̉͒̔̌͊́͑̈́̎̈́̊͐̓͊̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅŗ̷̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̜̖̤̟̲͇̞͉͇̯̦̩͎̩͚͓̞̣̤̤̝̖̯̯̩̻̭̳͕̲̗̺̦̩̦̠̟̭̘̤͉̻͚̭̥̲̭̗̹̣̣̦̥̳̜̩̜̲̪͈̘̖̹͖̘͉͈̲̫͖̮̻̪̮̗͚̗͖͕̝̣̻̺̲̻̻͚̠͍̐͗̐̌̽̉͗͊̋̒̐̊̑̈́̂̏͆̂͂́̈́̆͌͑̋́͂̂̅̅́͑̽͌͒̇̄̃̀̓̈̀͐̍̏̍͊̓̊͌͆̆͆͂̒͛̓̉̊́͆̽̑͒̾͗̋̄̋̆͐͆͋͑̓̓̃̂̀́̎͐̋̔́̽͆̊̂͂͐͐̿͆̆̾̋̇̉̾͆̂̓̎̒̍̏̋̑̇̈́͑̌͋̾̈́̆̐͆́̓̔̏̄̿͂̽͐̂͆̎́͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅê̵̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̹̗͉͓̺̲̭̯̙͕̙͖͖͍̰̪͍͉̱̭̻̦̰̜̰͉̫̗̝͍̯̩͈͔̪͎̲̙͔̺̤̹̭̭͖͔̦͓̬̘̙̙͙̠̹̫̫̘̘̥̖̮̬̪̳͓̳͔̣͖͎̪̲͖̜͔̝͚̭̣̲͕̮̺̤̭̲̪͖̪͚̰̮̥̳͙̱͍̰̞͈̮͔̗̪̜̹͎̲̭͙̲̝̳̼̰̜̠̹̖͇̻̱͙̲̱̗̥͈̟̘̻̻̭̰͚̻͕̬̩͓̠̺̱̜̜̪̭͙̺̖̹͓̣̖͈̩͔͍̤̯̬̤̗͚̭̗͚͖͕̱̙͚̜̘̖̹̺̺͓̯̥̝͔̯̦̪̪̹̼̭̻̥͓̯͍̱̜̣̺̫̲̺̫̭͚̫̼̫̩̹̖̙̪̠̩͔̫͚͕̟̘͕̯͕͉̲͔͔̰̹̜̙͎̱̭̺̔̈́̂͒̄͂̊̏̿̈́̑̃͊͗̾͐̐͊̈́͂̔͆͂̂̾̿̌̈͑͒́̽̇̾́͛̋̽̍̅̒͋̈́̍̀̓͐̆̽̈́̇̊̀̀͊̈́͂͒̀́͂̄͗̐̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̷̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̬̭̖̥͍̗͎̝̭̹͖̼̣̯̝̳͍̺̼͈̜͎̥̰̼̤̻̩̲̳͕̣̞͚̰̯̪̬̳̻̙̤͚̦̙̤̙̠̘̩͕̳̭͎̺̪̥̬̝̱̱̲͙͈̜̙̰̖̪̘̳̞͔̠͎̭͉̼͓͙̯̞̲͎͖͖̗̲̳̘̜͚̠͔͎̠̥̣̤͔̞̼͔̝͚̠͕͖̙̜̹̤̗̞̩̝̲̟̠̗͉͙͍͙̟̠̝̼͓͇͔͎͖̩̜̠̫̳̗̤̜̘͚̥͈͉̣͕̮̞̙̲͚̼̻̺̼̹̪̣̹̺͇̮͙̫͖̞̻͚͚͔͎̝͍̹̼̟̺̜̤̗̞̬͕̰̠̞͕̣̹̪̘̱̞̤̝̬̠͍̱̪̹̠͕̼̄͐̈̆̈́̌͆̈́̽̉̌͋̃̄̈́̐̿̀̏̓̒̈́̏̃̄̐̋̎̌̿̀̍̆̄̄̉͆̈́̃̈́̑̓͛̃̀͗̒̀̓͌͛͐̄̓̏̊͐̑͒̓̌̎̇̍̉̋́́̉́̽͂͛̐̿͛͗̂͌̈̓̏͊̈́́̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̖̥̜̜̤̭̯̠̦̺̘̙̪̹͖̜̩͔͎͕͉̙̹̗̥͙̤̭͕̞͖͚̞̜̺̻̮͓͔̲̺̙̙̺̠̺͕̬͙͔̪̹͍̬̟͙̺͚̹̼̥̱̳̟̘̼̯̟̪͎̣͕̩͖͉͉͕͎̳̬̞̱̱̠͕̰̪̬͉̮͉̝͓̰̻̹̘͙̘̱̠̮̦͖͕̘̦̪̬͇̙̳̗̮̣͍̳̰̙͖̗̱̱̲̬̦̩̭͔͓̼̟͕̟̞̙̫͕̜͎̦̫̩̮̺̬͚̗̘̬̪̦̤̉̾̑̒͒̏̽̆̉̇̔͛̀́̀̑͊̑́̽̎̑̐̓̈́̑̂͂̈̆̌́̔͌́̋͆̔̋͐̔͆̆̊̓́́̍̍́̓̐̍͊̃̂͒̐̀́̑̆̊̑̓̇̽̊͗̇͋̈́̆̈́̒̀̋̈́̿͌̅̈́͌̈́̋͆͛̂̐̎̆̓͊̿̀̂̒̊̾̈̉͐̏̒͛́̄̋̓͑̈́̍̈̽̂̋̑͑͛̑̃̉̇͛̀̅͌̽͒̐̄͂̏̆̍̓͌͂̈́͗͛͂̿͒̆̆̃̓͛̓̈́͗̄̅̐̐̀͒̊̽̈͂̿͂̇͒̄̈́̿͆͂̋̅̂͒͋̑͐͋͗̍̄͛̈́̀̉̃̆͗̂̈́͒̒̀̓̅̈̽͂̉̂̔̍̊̋́̒̈͗͛̆̉͂̄̊̉̉̈́͗͂͗̍̎̈̀́͌̈́̓̈́̇̽̾̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝l̸̢̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̠̥͓̼̱̳̰͖̮̰̦͖̲̜̘͔͍̫͎̹̞̩̟͇̭̭͍̝͉͉̩̮̠̠̜̮̺͚̠̪̩͉͎̙̞̻͙̹̘̣̖͉̯̱̱͓̼͕͚̹̜̤̠̟͖̞̜̦͖̤̭̹̰̗̘̱̺̱̜̲̙̹̤̠͎̼͉̝̭͈̺͕̹̅̀̊̌͌̅̀͒̓̀̓̎͌̈́̈͌̐́̆͂͑͋͌́̇̍̏̄̏͂̉̑͒̅͛̇̈͐͆̔̃̀͐͋͗͊͗̃̑̾̃̈́̒̇́͒̈̊͆̀͑̃̑̿͊̾̄̄̉́̑̄̓͑̎̌̑͒̈́̃̀̋̏̋́̈́́̋̌̇̄̌͆̈̅̄̓̀̃̆̆́̎̀̄̔͑͌͐̐̿͗̅͑̔͛̓̽̀̈̒̉̆̈̈́̇̐̊̍̌̄͂̑̂̓̉̔̂̎́̔̀̓̊̄́̂͐́͗͂̌̀̑̏͗̌͂̅̔͊͋̇̈͊̋̂̒̎͂̆̇̃͂͛͒̓͒͗̓̃̔͑̈̐̆̾͊̓̈́̇̇̽̌͐̔̀̅̀̆̂̈́̂͊͐̔͒̇̏̈́̎͆̆́̄̽̎̉͒̄̎͛͆̓̽̓̔͆̌̿̀͂̈́̑̽̿͊̓͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅo̸̡̭̱͒̾̐̂̀̓͆̃̿̃̎̋͗̿̆̏́͂̾̅̉̀͌͑͒̐̊̊̀̈́̈́͑̀͐͂́́̕̕͘n̵̢̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̛̤̼͔͚̠͕̼̣͍̤̫̭̲͈̮̥̘̼̳̤͉͇͎̠̺̯͇̦̬͓̰͓̠͎̥̯͎̲͖̗̮̬͉̤̗̲̠̠̫̭̠̲̙̥̜̰̩̗̟̗̩͖̲̼̣̝͈̩̪̝̦̮͚̦͓̱͈͕̺̱̲͎̫̰̯̗̪̲̖̪̫͍̦̭͎̤̬͔̜͔̙͔̘̥̲͎̅̉́͐͛́̑̿̋͂̎͆̋͋͌̾̏̎̅̊̓̍̓̍́̈́̊̇̃̀̽̽̿̈́̈́́̐̍͛̋̐͗͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅg̵̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̨̞̜͎̟̖̜͖̥͎̗̻͖͎̖̮̬̗͎͇̗̜̝̝͍̼̫̩̦̻͕̗̠̼͕͍̬̪͍̠͚͎̤̞̰̼̟̱͎̪̲̙̲̳̜̹̫̻̦̞̩̗͔̪̼̺̜̻̜̼͓̞͖̻̘͔̣̥̭̜͍͍̮̲̩̟͓͚͇̘͎̤̟̱̠̥̻͈̗͉͙̣͔̟͓͎͈̻̙̟̜̟̹̣̱̺̘̺̣̙̹͇̫͖̝͈̬̖̗͍̱̪̙̱͎̻̯͖͚͇̘͉͔̲͓̖̹͔̰̺̙̣̻͇͖͉̻̫̘͔͙̤͖͎̭̖̺͈̜̼̰̟̮͈̘̙͓̳̙͕̩̥͈̞̙̟̱̱͕̟̭͔̣̳͙̻̱̰͎̙̻͈̗̫̜̮͎̥̗̮̪͔͕̫̘̙͇͇̩͎̣̪̟͔͎͙̫̠̯̦͖͈̙͈͎̻͎̼̼͚̱̳̟̹͇͉̙̦͚̾̇͐͋̊͗̐̒͋̃̊͆͌̊̾̾̈́̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̨̧̡̡̢̧͙͚̠̥͓̻̪̻͈͍̳͙͚̠̼͇̪̪͚̬̺̯̩̬̱͉̥̬̝̞͈̙̻̙̜͕͎͙̠̯̻͚̯͇͉̤͙̮͉̣̭̜̪̞̰͙̪̖̥͍͈͖̀̒͌̓́̆̋̆͒͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝ͅͅa̵̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̡̻̪͖̞͇̭̱̰̠̬̜͚̰͎̦̲̟̬͎̣͙̯͔̞͓͈͔͓̲̘͉̲̞̰̭̻͈̗̼͕͙̻͙̼̦͕̙̩̘͕̭̭͓̟͉̠͚̰̝̟͉̒͌̃̏̊̇̃̑́̒̓̇̇̔͌̈́͗̽̈́̊͗̔́̇̅͛̑̄̔͊͗̌̃̀̓͂̀́̀͛͊̂͊͌͗̉̀̊͂̄͐̐̒̍̍̈́̽̊͋̆̇̒́͑͆́͐̀̑̿̌̽̈̀̏̈́͛̈́̅̊̓̔̌̒̂̒͂̊͒͋̅̽͋͛̂̑͂̓̅͆́̓̉̎̈͐̔́̄̈́̄͗̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ-̶̧̢̢̢̧̧̨̡̡͖̼̜͓̳̫͇̩̞͉̠̬̗͙̥̪̼̫̜͓̳͖̝̝͎̦̤̼̮͓̖̞͕͉̪̯̬͚͇͕̣̲̟̼̮͖̤͙̝͔̖͖̺̣̰͎̙̦͖̦͎̞̱̱̙̖̩̠̰̗̥̹̫̙̣͍̞̦̜̱̗͔͈͓͖͓̞͙̲̺͎̻͉̬͚̰̺̍͌̏̏͋͒̑̈́͒͋̅͑̄̆̍̄̓͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅ"̷̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̠̰͎̝̞̲̫̳̬̰̬̥̜̗͔̻̪̭̬̳̪̠̩̰̤͔̖͍̰̬̥̯͓̣͉̱̯̹̲̮͍̘̦̞͙̦̱̲̝̮̖̯͖͕̖̖̟̪͎͉̥̼̥̣̞̝͓̼͖̠̦͇͉̫̟̼̮͓̜̺̪̘̫͙̺͚͍̮̟̳̪̜̺̟͓̠̯̬̞̰̤̩͚̺̫͓͍̞̱̙̩̘̭̮͚̼͉̖͇̖͇̜̞̫̲̲̖̦̮̱̺͔̩̦̗̥̬̥̺̹̤͍̜̪͍̪̫͙͖̺͓̖͇̮͎̱̮̝̤̯̰̙̦̰͚̹̙̺̼͔͇͔̫̞͙̝̝͎͎̪͓̳͔̯̳͖̱͈̪̺͖̭͇̭̗͎̣̪͉̐̊̽̈́̈́͊̉̍̎͐̔̔̈̇͗̒͌̓̈́́̽̈̾͌͛͋̔̽̉͐̂͋̄͐̔͗͗̑̓͂̀́̾̀̏́͐̔̓̊̂̈́̈́̃̓́̇̓̉̿́̊͊̎͋̊̀͗̑̎̇͒̏́͑̂̈́̈̑̉̿̏̂͌̌̏̄̌̽͂̿̀̽̋̊̔̀̉̌̓̅͑̌́̑̀̄͋̿̎͂̈͌̉̑̔̿̑̓͌̈͊̆͊̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̛̟͕̝̺̮̝̟̲͎̘̱̖̭̺̖̝̯̙͎͈̩͙͎͇̫͈̹̱͙̯̘͈̻̫͔̬̼͙̲̭͙̻̮̭̳͉͇̳͓̼̻̻̱͎̟̠̲͕͍̦̬͖͚͉͙̮͙̣͍̯̲̤͉͎̲͖̞̬̱͉̲͊̈́̈́̎͊́͗̾̈́͊̽̃͑͗́̽͛̋̍͂̊̊̉̀̊̓͒̽̇̏̍͗̈͊͌̇͛̃̈́̌̉̄̎͋̍͂͌̉͗̃̂̊̊̈́̅̈́͌̔̽̍̍́̅̿̈́͂͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ"̸̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̩͉̞̙̙̲̯̩͉̙̹̲̻̞̜̖͖͕̟̯̣̩̝͕̺͚͔̘̮̖͍͕̜̼̘̪̬̥̫͚̜̜̹̼̙̖̰͓̲̻̬̦̳̯̠͔̗̞̦̜̬̦̙̙͎̦̗̥̘̻̬̘̮͈̣̦̜͇͉̻͚̬̙͓̗̹̰̲͕̺̭̣̭̹̮̣̗̣̦̖͙̩͉̩̯̪̳͕͙̠̫̥͚̬͚̥̹̮̟̪͖̦̰͓̭̦̮̦͈̲͈̞̰͇̬̠̥̣͉̹͙͍̻̭̺͇̰͎̹̱̼͎̮̮̳̫̱̗̯̬̖͈͚̙͙̺̜̯̥̥̹͎̳͎̖̱̳̮͔͙̤̠͚̫̹̺̤͖̬͚̹̗͙͔͙̲̗̥͙̪̥̤̼̯͍̬̬̙̤̺͓̘̙͓̹̮̣̠͕͎̯̲̖̻̳̦̮̮̩͍̣͎̦̭̹̝̙͕͉͕̘̗͚̤̠̑̌̅̍̔͗͗̂̔̏͒̌͊͑͊̽͗̔̋̎̔̀͒͌̑̂̀̑̄͆̇̅̄͒̊̀͛̾̀͂͊̔̂͂̽́̄̌͐̀͐̈͌̈́͛̂̎͋̆̎͆͗̑̈́́̏͂̽̍͌̎̅͌̌͒́̾͋́̿̓̅̅͋̾͂͂̋̋̈́̐̽͂̑̿͋͊̅͐͋̃͊̊̈̈́͂̋͂͌͊̾̂͂̽̇̋̌͋̃̉̄̈̍̿̀͌̃͛̓̀̃͋̔̃̌̃͂̒̏́͂̂͐̈̒̔͛̇̆̃̾͋̋̈̀̽̀̆͂̃̈́̋͒̑̽̽̆̑͊̽̎̾͒̈́͊́̌̆̓̈́̉̿͋̇̌̀̉̃̿́̾̊̀̎̈́̔̍͛̿̆͂̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḨ̵̧̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̯̫͖̱͇̳̟̳̮̪͙̣͙̘̞͖̜̟̠̱͓͔͙̪̯̠̞͖̪͚̫͕͕̭͓̠̼̫̲̫͚͙͎͙̥͙͙̤̰̤̙̻͉̠̹̺͇̤̖͉̙̜̜͙̻͓̼̳̩̹͎̳͖̝͍̘̼̜͍̥̥͖̣͇̙͙̯͔̹̫̮̮̮͇̠͔̲̹̤̻̮̩͇̥̗̠̜̯̯͙̣͙͇̳͇͔̖̺̱͔̘̩̼͎̦̦̙̹̥̬̝̳̞̪̺͙̳̗̮͎̭̪̱̤͓̫̼̥͉͍͇̯̺̥̹̺͍̲̱̲͓̠̭̼̱͓̺̩̖̖̫̰͙̬̱͇̝̭̮̥͎͎̘̞̜̦̞̬̳͎̫̟̣̫̙̣̱̺͕̖̙̥͍̞̈́̔͌͑̅̐́̃̌̇͛͛̌́́̊̃̎̆͐̓̃̌̂̌̍̾̍͐͛͐̂̌̅̅̌͂͂̓̒̄͐̿̎̿͋̔́̈́̂̽̓̇͛͌͒̏̅̌̓̀̀̒͑͛͊̔̿͂̈́͌͋̋͒̏͊̀͐͌̄̅̎̊̾͗̎̐̇̽̔́̃̉̅̌̂͑̈̾͋̆̒̐͆̇̄̒̂̓̈́͋̾̿͗͐́̆́̃̅̔̄͋̑́̔̄͗͌̇̍͆͊̌̂͆̄͋͊̌̿̓́̃̿̅̈͒͗̆̆̃̽̋͛̊͆͊̐̓́̌̑͐́̀̐͑̎̓̌͋͑̂͗̇̍̓͋̅͒͆̽̏̀͗̈́̏̿̐͌̊͊̽̀̓̋͊͋̍̅͒̾̾̃̈́̇͗̈́̆̉̏͋̀̿̐̇͑̉̀̆͌̐͂̎͐͌̓͊̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̧̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̜̝̲̟͇̭̞̺͎͙̺͉̜͈͎͕̭̭̤̖̼͇̳̙̠͎̳̬͍͈͙̼͍̟̣͖̖̜͔̙̼͍̺̙̫͇͉̜͉̜͓̤͕̤̜͉̣̥͇͉̻̜̟̖̩̞̩͕͙̣͉̟͎̰͖̬̩͉̗̲̻͎̦̘͔̬͔̳͙̣͈͓̼̪͎͓̤̟̪̗͇̦̲̺̹̬̹̖̘̲̻̳͔͎̼̳͍͔̗͓͉͙̞̜̞͙̘̙̮̦͕̗̩̗̞̼̙̰͔̦̦͍͙̝̯͎̝̼͓̱̱̟̘̳̼̞̩̦̤͍̳̫͚̪͉̯͖͖͕̼͇͖̼̱̱̹̜͖̪̫̰̣̖̝̗̯͍̥̣͇̺̙͔͙̳̺͚͈̞̲̥̱̖͍̻̙̳͈̗͍̰̥̟̱̩̜̗̥̪͖̳̹͚̫̪̱̙͇̤̣͎̦͎͈͖̖̬̫̱͕̣̺͔̯͙̣͎̯̖̳̯͚̹͑͊́͂͛̎̋͂͂̈͑͐̿̓͗̾͐̔͊̋̍̄͒͋̀͆̈́̄̍͗̇͛͊̌͐͆͛͗̿̿́̑̀͐̾̎́̾́̊͆̒͗̾̾͋͌̄͑͌̓͛̂̂̃̊̓̆͐̄̂̈́͐̈̈̅̋̓͂́̓͑́͛͆̐̇̓͛͋̔̀͐̾̃͒̓͂̋͗̂͂̆̈̃̈́̊́̊̀̇͊̌̽̋̑͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̴̨̧̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̹̙̩̳͉͙̞̦̭̳̟̼͔͕̯̞͉̮̞̜̤̮̭͕̠̣͔̝͙͖̱̥̗̫̯͇̯̰͓̠̙͙̻͚̹̜̼͔̗͈̭̙̩̥̥̹͙̥͎̭̘͓̪͓̮̝̝̙̬̲̥̲̤̙̣̳͕̣̗̳̯̼̩͓̯̯͕̤̪̤̤̝̼̯̯̟͙̣͔͔͎̠͙̞̺̩̣̼̦̭̪͔̲̦͎̻̫͎̦̖̺̝̪̬͚̮̬͚̳̝̻͕̜̦̻͙̦̪͖̌̌̀̅͋̆͒͐̔̎̿̔̽̔͐̍̍̍͒̉̓̂̎͒͑̀̾͌̈́̅͌͌̇̆̀͋́͌́͂̃͗̇̓̏͊̀̒̏͌͗̌̍͆̄͂̅̅̀̈́̊͌͐̎̄͆͗̈́̊͒̏͊̓͂̇͗̄̊̎̔̾̈́̓͊͂̽̂̑̈̈́̌̔́̒̀̈́̍̐̌̆͋͛͐̑̉̇̈́̍̔́̒̈́̐̏̎̊̀̿̆̎̾͆̇͗͛͗̓͂̆͗̎̉͌́̈́͂̃̓̔̎̓͛́̿̏̇́̒͑̽̂̐̂̍͐̋͆̾̈́̾͐̓̔͋͗́͗͋͐̉̆̓͛̎͑͒̓̑̒̑͆͑̋̅̊̈́̊̍̒́̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̦̘͇͓̺̰̟̣̭̥͈͓̬͖͉̗̗̙̹̩̩̳̦̥̯̰̝̲͚̺͈̳̟̠̣̼̞̜̯̹̖̞̮̪̮͚̳̤͇̝̲͓̹̰̣̻͓̹̮̩̻̘̞͈͔̠͔͚͍͕̝̦͎͙͕̟͙̻̬̫̼̪͙͙̩̠̲̤̱̹̮̻̣͚̝̬̤͕̱̪̣̫̼̺̗̜͓̲̼̖̙͔͎̠̮͕̮̼̘̼̹̰͉̦͎̬͖̙̦̤͍̃̓̈́̒͂́͌̀̓̆̎̽̉̏̌̄̈́͗̆̈́́̌͌̂̒̉̔̌̾͂̈͊͂̎͒̑͆̄̉̐̂̒͆̉̊̈́̀̾̒̄̌̏̏̉̑̉̃̈́̍̋͗̎̎͑̓̐̾͂͂̓́̊̒̅̅́́̔̆̃̍͌̈́̂̿̋̄͋̈́͛̄̓́̈́̅̿̇̏͑́̌͊́͂̈́͊̋̇̐̃̇̀̈́͗̃͊̍̎́̾̑͐̇́̀̀̿̃̾̎̈́͊̽́̒͒̂̀̃̒̓̄͂̓́̉̏̔̐͊̔̑͗̔̀̔̍͌̃̀͌͌̀̑̇̂͋̀̈̉͊̌̊͗͋̽̉̔͗͊̍̒̀̓̊̈́̑̅̃̾̆́̎̈́̊̃̇̀̈́̎̈̊͆̿̃͌̒̓̈́̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅl̷̨̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̼̲̤͎̮̤̙̻̩̭̱̜̹̺̙͇̰̩̦͈̳̺̩̰͔̩͔͈͔̙̼̻̼̦̘̰͎̥̗̫̺̦͔̰͈̪̱̩̦̟̳̖͕͓̪̮͖͈̝̺̯͙̭̙͉̺̮̤͍̫̱̪̲̮̤̥̟͚̝̦̼̳̗͇͎̱̗͉͚̭̘̫̜͍͖̰͉̞̙̦̮̙͙̞͇͔̤͈͍͉̥͕̺̰̦͔̼͖̙̬̦̭͚̮̹͖̜̤̬̯͓̲̮̜͍̜̯̘̖̹̳̞̱̘͚͇͔̬̗̺͇͇̙̜̻̹̜̘̥̤̰͎͙̝̯̝̻̖̬͔͚͕̠͇̺̫̮̠̥͙̱̯̱̲̖̗̱͖̱͔̝̘͔͙̗̱͙̗͚̥̦͍̬͓̭̱̦̰̥̰̘͕̲̮̫͕̼̟̝͉̻̙͕͔̾̆̉́͂̃̽̌̐̓̈́̊̒̎̎̎͗̏̎̾̇̒̂͛͋̒̀̽́̋̆̾͐̆̓̎̏͗͂̇̑̇̌͋̆̿́͒̾̂̾́͋͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̧̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̱̹̯͈͖͈̩̖̤̝̤̳̲̝̤̘̪̲̯̺͙̲̼̦̳̙̩̗̙͚̮̱̻̙͈͔͕̫̙̥̖͇͍͕̞̖̭̼͎̤̪̹͉̤̘͔͙̞̬̝͓̖̘̱̦̺̟̗̺̪͕̬̲͇̝̗̲͍̝͉̰̝̬͔͙͉̳͔̟̗͈̼̯͈͓̣̲͕̖̼̘̱̞̘͑̊̂̒͆̈̀̅̄͛̀̓̋͌̾̄͑̑͑̃̀̃̐͒͌̑͊͌͋̀̐͒̃͆͌̒̌̀̅̽̈́̒͗̏̈́̑͌́̀̾̈́̏̄̾̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅơ̶̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͇̠̮̘̥͍͉͇̱̩͉̘̮͓̫̰̗̫͈̹̱̩̜̹̩̥̱̳̘͇͔̜̩̱̯̯̩̖͚͍̰̟͖̲̘̣̭̰̞̭̘̝̼̥͉̰͚̟̰͙̱̪̙̲͖͉̼̹̠̙̳̭͉͉̼͎̙͕͕̘̖̦̟̳͖̗̲͎̖̞̠͓̹͇͉̼̮̺͓̯͇̘̯͓̝͍̯͉̘̬̯͕̗͕͓̹̤̞̘̼͎̻̫͇͖̰̪͖͚͈̝̙̭̙̟̦̥̳̬͓̞͙̺͈͕̲̤͉͚̩̯̟̼͎̱̞̗͎̼̭̞͓̲̱͖̩̟͍̟͓̣̗̥̰̹͔̯̩̗͉̞̗͍͈̪̟͎̱̤͔̪̮̣̩̘̹̥̜͓̪̮̤̣̮̘͖̰͖̻̻̣̪̹͓̠͔͖͙̬͚̙͈̩̣̖̫̥͚̤͙̣̪̙͈̙̝̘̞͈̩͚̭͈̤͍̤̠̣͉̗̩̮̤͎̞̤̱͎̙͔̗̾̌̽̍͋̍̐́̊̾̈́̋͑́͂̽̌̊͋̈́͊̂̈͂̃̅͊̊̒͛̀̀͊̏͋͑̉̊̊̊̓̀͌̃̒͗͛͂͌̆̒̎̈͂͗̈̅͌̿̉͌̑̈́̇̽͆̃̈́̃̌̈́̎̈́̋̐̑͑̃̒́̾̽̀̌̿̇͒͌͒̑̋͋̃̒͂̀̀̄̾̏̓̆̀̾͐̉̐̽̒̍̋̊͗̍̀͋̉̒̈͂̐̌̔̉̒̋̅͛̿͆̈́̈͐͛̒̿̂̿̅̊̓͗́̿̐͌͒́̔̆̅̓̈́̌̈́̾͋̀̄̉̒̈́́̂̇̾͌̆̎͊̔͗̓́̏̅̉̎̔̋̿̑̏̅̅̓͂͆͌̑̅̈́̆̑͋͑̅̍̋̉́̽̾̈́͋̂̒̓̿̀́̄̒͊̈̃͌̓̉̿̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǩ̷̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̲̮̪̹͕̜̬̱͙͕̙̩̼̠͓͈̝̮̻̙̤̯͇̹͓͍̳͓̣̖͎̬͇͖̠̳̗͖̻̥̭̣͓̺̲͎̺͔̙̳̭̬̺̠͍͙̹͖͍̱̩̰̘̟̫̞̳̞̗̻̮̠̰̘̰̳̞̻̗̜͓̩̳͔̰̠̖̞̱̼̼͚̞̖̟͇͎̹̝̙͎̳̙̳͖̟̭̯̘̱̤̣̦̻͎͔͇͉̓̑̾̆̀̀̏̀͗͛͂̍̑̽̊̊͂̾̀͑̀͗͌̑̀̀̂̇̽͆͐̈́̇̐͐͊́̌̉̋͆̓̈́͌͊̍̂̆̆̇̊̔̽̋̓̏̒̈́̍͊́̒̿̈́̂̿̾̌̋͂̋̈̀̾̄̇̐͗̏̀̃̎̾̆̅̆̄̀͌̉̐͂̑̈̈̈͑̈̓̀̿̈́́̊́͆́͗̐̔͛͑̀̅͆̃̀̐̃̂͒̂̍̓͂̐̅͂̀̓͐̒̊̽̔̔̉́͗̊̔̂̈̒͗̊̆̋̒̾̀̈́͊́͌̑͗͒̅͋̄̀̈̇͆̈̑̎̄͗̔̈́̅͂̓̄̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̨̧̧̛̗̦̮̜̺͉͙̱͖͉̜̙̤͈͔̪̖̹̪̫͕̥̘̗̠͚̳̘͈̖̱̙͖̖͎̻̣̙̺͉͔͕͕̜͓̘͕̫̘̩̥̹̙̦̗̠̱͙̟̞̫͇̬̹̩͍̟̝̼̮̙̺̘̮̳̮̗̜̩̗̩̥̮̘̭͍̏̈́̾̆̋̈͗̀̈̒̿͗̽̽̈́̿̅̓̄̈͒̓̂͋͗͊͗͐̿̄̉͂͊̔̊̇̀̑̀͆̐́͗͂̾̈́̏́͂͐̇͛́͒̈́̈́̄͆̅̍̆̍͊͒̆̂͗̉͛̉̾̇̀͋̈́̍̓̓̔̀̅͒̂͌͑́͗̐̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ơ̶̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̻̬̪̻͖̳̫̝̟͉̭͍̜̙̭̞̺̪̯̮̲̼̩̼̖̯̗͖̲̩͚͈̝̬͕̩͎̺̗͎̜̗͓̬̤͓̞͕̙͇̭̦̲̳̳͔̘͎͖̳̩̰̹̹͈̣̩̤̞̝̙̲͚̗͚̟̩̖̳̠̩̭̭̙̜̙̥̰̲̣͍̳̲̜͎͇͈̙͍̘̩̗̳̜̝͙̮̱̞̭̩̯̖̺̩̩̰̗̬̺͈̰̤͖̲̣͚͉̆̑̂͒̆͗̿̃́͂̈́̏͋̏̿̒͊͗̉̈̌͗̒͆̔̊̔͆͆͑̐̿͌̇̽͐̐͛̾̾̒̒̒̓̂͐͌̒͋̊͒͗͒́̀͗̀͑̓́̈́̓̊͂̑̏̓͆͗͊̽̄̑̊̈̐̓̊͛̋̿̅̐̀͗̒́̎̒́̏̓̎̽̀͌̈́̆́̓̊͗̈̎́͒̈́̾̔̏̌͐̈̑̽͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅv̸̧̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͉̖̠͉̤̬̟̹͙̮̦̩̗͔͉̜͚̗̰̗͙͓͎̗̠̪̪͚̯̜͚͔̘͈̫͙͔͔͈̟̲̦̥̲̭͈̟͍̝̲͕̰̙̪̘̩̜͕̩̯͕̞̞͔̖͓̩͖̳̻̗͈͙͕͔͔̬̝͇̥̲͖͍͙̊͗̈́̽͛̋͛̈́̐͑̀̽̂͋̀̎͗̇́͒͊̈̊͑̍̉̾̑̈́͊̉͊̒͑̆̆̅̽̈́̃̋̉̽̃̽͂̎́́̌͊̂̎̒͌̆̅̈̽̅́̅̎̆͊͌͊̏̈́̅͒̀̀̏̋̈͌͊͐̐͂̏͆͐̇̓̍̔́̔̈́͗̊̄̆̑̾͂̽͛͛͛̿̈́͒̄̌̾͂̀͛̒͆̊́͑͑̅̽̀͋͑̈͐̀̉̏͗͊̒̃̀̑͂͗͒̑̒̄͗̋͗͊̌̄́̇͐̅͌̎̉͑̈̉̃͒́̑̎̉̐̆̐̐͛́̋̅̓͐́̀̏̑͋̀͊͒̀̒̂͆̑́̾̍͐̆͑́̎̽̇̿̉͋̋̈́̀͆͆̎̿̿̐̔́̈́̔̈́̋̈́̇͆̓͆̑̈́̐̍̈̃̑̂̆̐͆̒͗̂̓̎̂̊̓͋̆̀̇̄͗̓͌̂̔͑͋́̿͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̵̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̦͍̪̩͍̼̭̣͉̤͓͇̺̝͍̺̱͈̣̭̝̩̲̘̼͉͔̣̙̤̰̲̥͚̱͖̼͙̱̗̼̭͉͍̜͇̟̟̥̜̞̣̼̩̙͍̠̘͈̯̪̺̰̼̣̬̠̣̩͙̖̯̩͔͎̤͔̬͉̳̠̩͉̭͇͍̲͈̹̦̝̫̯̪̖̟̖̟͕̞̟̖̰͖͔̟͓̪̟̬̲̘͕̗̣̰̫̮̼̺̫͇̬̲͍̥̬̘͈̹͔̤̙͍̮̝̳̩̫͖͚͓͍̙̰̗̫̲̦̲̟̙̤͚̩̤͓͍͎̲͍̳̬̫̮̖̤̰̟̣̩̘͍̭̺̜̥̱̮̯̝̲̺̗̬̠̬̞̹̠͈̙̣̣̯̩̘̤̩̟͙̟̟̦̤̤̝͕̰̗͂̈̓́͆̎̔̓̏͊̆͒͋́̆̒̏̒͂̈̽̈̆̽̑̈̓̅̾̔̈́̓́̿̔̌̏͌̈́̅͛̄̇͊̄̽̂̓͌̌́̐͋̌͂͗͋͊͑͐͛͋̍̌̌̋́̎̑̂̔̏͂͊̓̇̋̇̇̈́̈́̇͐͊̀͂͒̽͌͋̌̇̔̍̔͌̉̈́̓̽̒͊̈́̏͌̓͌̀͌̃͛̒̈́̿̃͛́̋̊͒͑͋͑̀̈̃̔̆̋̊̈́̇̎̐͆̓̎̆́͊͌̓̽̾̈̄̀̄͆́͒͒̆̂̐͑̈̃͒̿̉̉̾̀̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̳͈͈̳̘̠̮͉͈̈́̓͊̔̈̈́́̎̿̈́͗̎͒̊̈̐̾̍͑̾̓̔̾̆͊̂́͊͆̀̒̈͒̀̈̿̂͊̀̉͛̐̽̇̈́̑̄̿͐͆̔́̂͒̒̀̆̌͒̇̓̓͗̋̎̎̂͗̍̉͌̄̏̊͑̀̊͆͂͐̈͐̉̌̂̽͋͒̓̑̾̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̩͕̖͉̩̜͍͎̠̜̰̦͕͎̮͙̣̖̝̲̦̟̜̻̪̗̰̫̼̬̖̳̗̟̥̞̣̲̻̖̹̖̹͕͖̲̯̘͇̞̦͉̟̠̜͓̤̳͙͉̻̱̻̠̹͖̹͎̲̝͍͚͉͔̗̗̲̘̖̦̖̝̗͇̫̖͔͚͖̟̣͎̺̟͓͈͕̬̞̞̻̻̺̮̥͉̝̭̭̰͕̱̤̰̻̺̭̗͎̟̗̬̹̻̮͔̯͉̟̙̝̜̥̯̳̼͉̩̩͓̤͈̫̘̥͇͍̞̭̖̹͖͔͓̼̝̳͈̙̠̳̣͎͍͙͈͚͚͖̘̲͓̰̰̪͇̳̘̜̪̲̺͈͚͈̙̺̥͎̘͈̝̱̆̀̓̈́̃̀̋̒͆̿̈́̆̆̈́̄͗͋̓̔̓̂̂̒͊̍̃̑̊͋͛̋͌̾̈́̆̐̒̎̊̃̆̿̓̏̈́̄͂̀̅͑͆͑̃̓̌̊̂̓̓̈́͛̎͑̓̊̈̾̾̏̂̾͆̆̋̔̏̂͒͑͋̏̓̌̈͊̆̇̇̌̾̅̒͂̍̀͛̔͗̒́̐̎̄̀͛̽̆̍̔̌̄̈́̈́̔̈̃̋̀̉̈́̈́̉̀̐̀͌̊̂͊̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̨̧̧̨̛͖͎̻̱͖͖͇͉̱̤̟̪̩͎̭̣̙͙̯̬̥̣̯̮̣̤͈̲͔̺̻̦͉͔̜̹͔̠͚͔̼̱̥͚̝̯͓̖͑́͒͛̔̀̇̒͐́̓̌̋̊̉̃̈́̄̆̿̓̏̃͐͋͂̔̀̊͛͒́̇͌͂́̓̉̊̌̑͂͌̀͗͑̄̈̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝ͅh̸̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̰͚̘̣̰̞̦͍̦̬̼̥̩̫̰̹̪͈̟̗̘̫̫̪̲͈͙͖̫̼͉̲̞͈̦̣̺̘̩̬͓̜͓̙̺̼̺̭̱̞̦͓̳̙̞̣̯̞̼̫͍͕͕̙̟̬͕̭̗̫̙̺̤̬̘̙̘̙͇͎̮̝̩̜̮̝͉̯̭͚̪̼̗͚̩͉̩̲̗̼͇̦̩͎̗͕̼͚̥̘͔̺̪̠͇̯͇͍̤̭̣̜͙̮̩̘͓͖̘̲͙̟͍̮̞̖̱̮͇̹̙͈̲̱̦͔̯̖͈̞̦̞̣̦̲̻̪͎̘̻͔̩͕̦̱̦̳͖̘̗̘̥̦͇̮̮͎͓̮͎̭̥̯̲̮̳̗̮̞̥̜͔͕̖͓͚͓̯̱̜̤͚̯̣͈̫͍̣̭͇̱̳̥͖̣̰͕͔̟͖͈͕̫͇͇̰̭̯̣̩̩̹͙̘̰̩̟̗͚͙̣̩̹̰̱̤͕̗̖̦͐̍͐͊̔̋͂͗̀̑͑̋̋̓̒̇͒̅͗͊̈́̾̎̄̈̈́͛̑̀̍̐̀̅̒̆̈́͆̑͗̈̾̅̀̇̈̊͆́̓̌͗̏̆̐̽̂̔̽͛͑̓̄̆͆́͒͌͐͂͐̐̀͐̇̋̃̀͋͒̀̂͑̄̿̀́͐̔̒̋͌͛͗̔̑̒̎̈́̎̒̂͂͐̌͒́̎̓͊͂̅̇̈́̀̒̊̌̀͆͛̄̆́̍͗͆͋̏̏́̂̇͗͊̓̒͑̇̇̆͂̌́́̈̀̃̓̅̂̓̆͆̂͒̽̾͒͂͊̿͂̒̑̓̌̈͌͒̽̓̆̇̉͛̄̈́̌̀̒̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̨̨̛̛̫͎̻̪̻̥̟̺͔͕̳̼͔̪͉͔͖̜̘̞̭͓̲̜̺͍̤͇͕̜̹̊̾̑̋̀̓̀̈́͊͋̓͒͋̾̇̿̈́̀͋̑̑̒́̽͛̆̇͌͑̔̅͆̽͊̅͛͋͑̓͛͆̑͛́̄͋͗̊̎̓͆̃̌̇̋̋́̎̔́͛̐̌̄̔͗̄̓̈́̑̅͘͘͘͘͝͝͝ͅr̸̡̧̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̳̲͔̩̤͙̖̞̩̱̞̰̜̹̫̲͉̘̮̲͕̣̟̮̰͚̲̙̲̦̟͈̦̩̻͚͇̙͓̥͓̦̮̟͚̮̹͕̼̣̬͉̫̩͔͓̞͓̠̰̰͓̞͙͕̙͚͓͓̺͎͔̳̘̱̥̯̳͖̙̼̼͙͇̮͖̹̘̠͓̤͔͙̤̘̗͇͇̥͔̰̜̭͉͒̋͂̈́͌̐̈́̋̋͆̈́́̀̋̔̐̈́͗͛̾̓̎̉̆̿̑̀̍̐́̓͐̐͛̂̓̈̆̿͋͋̔͑̌́͂́͂̎͊́̆̐̎͂̄͂͊̊̋̽̍̊̂̅̇̃͑̓̍͗̎̏́̑̀͊́͑͆̒̊̐̇̍̽̍̆̉̀́͗̽́͛͋̂͒͒̿̀̉͌̈́͐̆̏̄͊̔̊͆̔̐̃̓͋̓̄͊̈́̉͐̽̽̑͐͆̇́̔͑͛̇̂͒͋͗͒̆̑́̇͆̐̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẽ̶̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̛̛͎̜̖̭̼̣̣̩̜͕͚̹̯͓͕̭̙̭̳͙̱͓̣̩̘̖͇̣̥̗̗̘͖̺̦̰͕̭̘͙̯̹̬̻̙͖̦͕͎̯̜̙͕̩̼̬̹͔̙̬̖̬͇͕̱̞͓̫͕͓̣̺̪̮̣͔̪̤̦͚̦̹̤͉̙͙̙̠̫̣̥̟̲͈͑́́̀͂͌̄̈̉̈́̈́̂̈̾̀͑̍̅͑̍͊̐̌͐͊̃̍̃̓͋̉̾̋̄̇̓̂̿̑͋̊͒̏͂͂̑̍̿̀͌͒̀͂͆͛͌̿̏̑̂͐͗̌̈́̅̅̍͒̏͒̋͑́͂͆̓̃̂̉̇̀́̎̓͋͛͗̐̉̐̓̔͐͗́̊͌͆̈́̈̍̐̔͋͆͒̾̅́̐͆̆̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̵̨̡̢̛̛̛̘͉̦̖̤̹̤̥̥͖͙̯͍͈̗̙̳̯̤̦̝͚̪̭͔̫̝̰͍͓̞͇̝͇͖͙̩̰̙͓͎̹͍̹̳͙͇̝͊͗̾̓̑̐̿̀̃͛̂̍̀̂̾̇͐̌͂̂̓̃̒̐̈́̐̏̓͐̇͗̆̓̊̈́̀̉̅̐̆̾͐̓͆̀̇͆̔̍̈́̋̄̈́́͆̓̒̑̏̂̿̓͗͐̀͋̔̀́͑̀̒̑͑̆̀̇̑̿͊͒̀͗͐̿͛̽̅̐̂̈́̇̾́̈́̍̀̅̏͆̂̓́̋̔̐͆̎̄̈̀̀͂͂͛̌̆͊́̄̃̌̓̍̂̃̂̽͐͗̀͑̔̾̓͐̈̃̈́͐͒́͑̈̌̒͗̌̐̌͂͋͆͑̾̔̈́̌̈́̏̐̅͐̏̌̈́̊̈́́̅͗͐̇̐̄͆̑̀̂̐̌̆̒̾̂́̋̋̅͛̓̔͆͑̀̏̾̑͒̋̔̓̆̈͂̏͌̏̀̂̓̾̄̓̂̇̑̑̀̂́̀͒̊͑͑̑̉̀̇̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̺̹̙͙̞̦̺̮̠͉̬̬̟̲͓͎͚̣̲̥̦̦̤͈̜̘̣͙̼̹̙̤̗̲͒̄̃̑̍͌̏̾̍͌͆̓̈́͂̌̋̊͗̑͛̓͌̊͐͊͋̈́́̌͌̽̀̌̋͋͂̄͑̌̿̈́̓͂̾̅̓͗͗̀̌̾̊̔̇̊̎̏̌̑̀̾̃̈́̇́͑̔̏̏̓̊͐̄̈́́̿͊̉͛͑͆̌̊̉̔͐͐̈́̎̈͊̾͊͛͛̂̑̅̐́͂̂͒̊̈́͌̒̉́̆̈́̋͆̓̋́̇̏̽̃̔̈́̌͌̍͛̽̅̀̅͋̂̑̎̆̿̾̽͂̋̔̒̉́͛̇̂̑̾̽̋͌͊̅̀͑̀̑͗̀̈͋͒̈́̌͗̄̾̀̓̾́̓̔͂̂͐͆̈́͌̿̀́̑̉̊̀̐͑͊̈̈̓͆͆̊̈̔̈̉̈̀͆̈͑̀̀̽̊̌̀̒͐̈́͌̈͛̒̆̀̇͂͛̈́͗̅̏̉͒̐̓̏͌͐̾̀͑͗̒͌̒̓͆̂͌̒̔̒͑̌̅̂͂̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅĮ̵̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̥͔̱̲̘̮̜̼͔̣̫̭̙̼̯̲͇̹͇̞̟͍̳̙̲̙̣̳̻͔̰̞͚̞̙͔̟̫̠̻̖̠̟̳͓̝͔̜̗̙̫̫̬̳̗͚̹̠͙͔͖̯̠̟̺͉̣̖̜͕̫̰͈͕̣̖̰͙̭̬̮̝͓̥͍̞̟̩̮̘͎̞͚̻̠̯̗̼̮̙̤̩̻͈͉̟͙͍̱̳̦̱̲̜͈̰͖̱̞̺̙̝̰̯̼̺͓̠̟̤̩̙̙̟̝̝̞͍͕͍̙͍̹̠͖̲̝̞͉̣͖͖̗̼̣̺̩̙͓͍̲̫͔̭̝̦̦͖̩͕͈̲̹͎̖̩̭̩̳̳̪̟͉̳̼̤̘̺͖̂́͆̆̂͐͗̌͒͐̋̎̎̍͐͂̂̒̇̊̒̾̍̈́͆͒̃̔̇̓͊͐̈́̉̍̔̈́̔̆͐̊̆̋̓͒̌̌͒̋̓͑̊̇̀̒̈́̒͆̀̌̔̋͒̆͊͛̃̊̍͐̏͆̑͋̏̔̎̀͋̇̐̿̎̂͑̅̋̋̍̾̓̽͒͛̃̑̇͗̑̏̂͗͋̃̂̉̓́̎͆͊͛͂̃̊̊͑̈́̐̂̿̽͒̆̍̑̋̑̂͗̓͌̐͛̓͆͐̌̾̉͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̛̛̛̖͇̰̱̟͇̲͖̜̬̳̣̥͙̞̠̲̳͎̺̟̘͔̳͇̪͉͖̞͆̆͗̉̍̔̀͗͂̇̀̓̍̎͐̾͛̅͌͌̊̌̌̽̇̄͗̓̑̽̇̆͆̇̀̎̇̐̉̐̋͐̂̆̔̊͂͆̐͑̄̽̋͐̅̄̋̂͆̎̓̀̌͗̌̄̒̃̂͆̾̌̾̒͊̋͆̆̀͊̌̐̈́̃́͛͑̓͌̊̀̀͗̈́̄̈͆̋̎̈́͒͑̃̑̊̈́̈́̑̿̀͗̅̈́̂̔̓̌̅̀͂́̾̂̈̔͐̌͗̃͒̌͆̾͋͌͌͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅt̴̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̝̹̬͖̬̪̠̯͓͙̝͙̘̲̤̰͎̣͍̤̠̪̱̹̲̤̼̞̳̫͓̱̜̫͉̱̥̠͍͔̰̬̜̭̰̺̭̪̝̟̳̫̮͇̫̬̫̮̩̰͌̌̐̄̐̊͊͐̀̓͋̓̿̆̎̇̌̈́̆̈̎̈̇̉̐̏̐̀͒̇̒͑̅̔͌̿̀̍̋̏͗̆̏̍̃͒̀́̊̏͘̚͘̚͝͝͝ͅh̶̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̻̯̗̥͇͇͖͎͉̝̠͚̝͕̲͎̜̳̝̲̝͔̱͇̫̯̭̻̮̞̭͖̹̹̼͚̪̦̬̻̙͇͎͍͙̙̯̪͈͍̭̤̖̙̞̺͚̝͙̠̼͚̭̪͖̪͎͉̤̭͈̠̠̜̳̦̘̙͖̜̟̲̹̪̦̭͓̩̠̻͉͚͍̜̣̞̞̤̯̭͈̱̮̘̩̣̳͖̦͓͖͓̯̥̦̙̮̪̘͖͕̼͓͍̙̹̱̱͖̭͔͚̥̗̻̱̥͔̺̜̥̟̮̲̬̫̥͙̦̲̘̗̬͙̹̖͙̱̳̠͔̞̥̲͔͈̠̰̘͉̰͔͇͈̘̪̙̝͚̭̗̺͕̣̪͔̬̪̜͈͍̙̦̫̦͔̘̻̗̩͕̹̝̗̪̟͎͍̫̰̤̳̤̙̗͈̻͉̱̗̞̱̩͎̩̦͇̘̺͇̻̼̬̱͓͍͍̜̞̩̞͉͓̞͉̅͋̽̄̈́̾͒͊̌͒̃̾͒̌̓̎̾̍̓̇͒̒͐́̑̍̿̈́̽͒̆̄̇͗͛̀̈̽̓̋̉̊͊̾͊̈́͊̍̃̇͒̓̀͂̆̀̃͑̈́̍̒̇͐͒̓̈́̊̀̑̓͊͒͗͊̓͌̎̏̀͒͛̅̎̊͂̄͐̆̔͒͐͑̓̍͑͛̄̂̎̅̾͆͊̔̂̃̓̓̇̄̌̉́͊̔͛̐̂͂͒̑̋̀̇́̾̈́̀͛͌̈́̍̉́̾̀͒̐́̈͋͗̾̀̒͌̈̅́̿̀͊̌̅̈͋̓̈̔̋̾͌́̏̿̏́̈́͆̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅį̶̧̢̯̜͕͉̘͔͎̖͉̬̱̗̱̗͖̯͍͉̺͕̤̜̙͈̂̐̀̉̍̽̓͋̈́͗͆͛͐́̀̓̍͑̊͑̆͋̈́̄̊̏̀̎̇́̀͌̓͑̈́̃́̀̈́̚̕̚͝͠n̷̢̧̛̥̼̹̺̗̲̠͕͓͇̥̻̣̞̥̭̦̦̮̗̠̺̭̰̞̼͚̤͙̯͈̘̖̯̠̭̰̣͐̔͋̔̎̆̿̅͑́͐͗͐̃͌͛̐̀̌̅͆̈́̈͐̓̈̿̉̾̍͑̌́̊̐̅̋̾̐̓̊͆͂̍̂̒̅̓͊̂́͆̍̊̿̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝ķ̵̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̻̯̲̪͎̯͚̻̫̟͙͖̞̟̭͙̣̬͚͓̲̩̯̘͎̻̠̱͇̞̬̩͔͕̗͉̮̤͕̮̞̣̙͕̟͇̠̞̹̞̫̬̰̘̬͇͎͔̟̥̺͎͙̜͈̝̤̯̭͈̦̳̗̳̳̝͔̗̟̹̘̘̺͖͍͚͙͓͕̗͖̦̰̮̫̫̗̬͙̻̙̱̣̗͎̳͉̜̣͈̳̞̖͖͇̺͈͙͎̙̰͔͖̱̟̖͕͕̪̘̯̠̮̝̱͔̙̣̗͉̳͎̦̣̺͈͈̹̪͚͈̰̤͕̮̫̘̼̰̝̖͓̦͚͙͕̼̯̙̘̗͔̞̳̬̼̳̼̘̻͎͎͇̱͎̱̻̩͍͚͙͎̜͇̠̺̹̰̝̬̩͉̪̳̼͔̟̮̩̝͈͇̩̠̥͔͔̘̦̞̬͍̑͐͗͆̇̃̈́͊̓̈́̾̀͑̋͂̽̏̇͐͐̽̾̉͑̏̀̌̃̇̍̽͂̆̃̎̆̄̉̍̍̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̼̘̯̼͇͈͓̤̩̹̮̤̰͖͕̪͍̱̗̮̗͇̥͇̮͎͍͚͔̰̼̱͙̙̱̙̲͓̞͎̮̗͍̟̥̗̰͙͉͍͙̜̯͇͉̹̯̹͎̜̬͉̝̯͚̭̹̥̤̘̻̹̣̼͖̱̗̟̪̥̮̬̦̱͕͍̹̘̫̻̰̗͇̭̰̭̝̞̮̮̣̹͚̪̟̟̘̘͕̺̩̪̝̱͕͊͌̄̔̆̎̎̓̎͊̏̒͒̆̀̊͒̾̂̑̓͛͑̈́̃̇́̏̌̉̃̒̀͗͛͑̉̊͋̅̋̈̋͌̔͛͌̇̄̈́̎͂̑́̅̍̈́̑́̈̔̃̄̽̍̊̀̆̎̆̒̍͆͆̿̇͂̽̈́̽̎͊̾͗̂̀͑̔̓͌̐̄̀̀̓̊͒̎̄̀̒͑̄͑͋̆͋͋̊̿͊͛̓̂̋̓̒̽̓̄͒̎̄͛̃̔̿̔͗͗̒̽͑̅̾́̉̎́͂̐̈̌̓͊̈͑̋̽̈́̈́̒̓̔̊͛̅̆̀̚̕͘͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̢̧̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̰̥̤̦̮͉̼̻̯̗̞̖̺̲̜̠̠̤͈͎̰͔̠̩̙̺̻͓̗̜̟̣̭͇̰͆̈́͊̄̔̐̉͌́̊̉͆̀̑͗͊̽̓̈́̎̂̂̄̈́̈́̌̆͋̽̆͋͒́̌̍̄̍̒̾̂̈́͐̈̌͆̒̏̿̀͊̀͐̀̓̈́͛̅̌̈̀̈̾͛̃͗̄͑̃̔͛̆̔̊̎̇̀͌͊͊͌̀̅̅͛͐̊̏̅̏͐̂͗̽͂̒́́̆̈́̎̀̃̑̃̓͆͑̍̄̉͑̾̑̎̿̋̾̽̏̊͐̾̿͒̽̇̾̍͗͗̄̔̑̓́̅̀̑̑̀̎̌̓̅̎͑̃̍́̒́̀͒̏̎͗́̓̐̋̇̃̓̀̆͆̅͑͊̓̏̈̈́̉̌̃̓̿̎́̎͐̈͌͐̄̉͒̔̒͗͛̿̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̶̡̧̧̛̛͇͍̹͉͙͖͚͎̝̱̙͓̠̞͍̹͙͓̩̩̬̜̓̉̈̾͗̊̊̊͗͋̐̐͋̎̽͒̌̎̒̋́̃̈̈́̈́̊̾̌͑̂̈́̍̇̊̐́̄̈̓̐̄͋̏͌͊̀͆̎̇̈̈́̈́͂̈̒̓͛̏̅̾̾̿̄̑̽͋̐̿͂̌̄͒̓̊̀̔̏̎̑͌̇̔̈̐̏̎̊͊̿́̋́͛̈́̋̄̉́́̔͑̆̎̌͑̓̈̃̔͛͌̓̇̈́̈́͆̆̂͋͋̈́̍̍̏͆͋̈́̐͑̿̑̀͌̈̋͊̊̽͑̑́͌̑̆̿̿͂̀̔͗̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠į̴̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̟̗̠̥̘͈̪͖̲͖̦̫̘͎͔͔̗͙͓̘̞̫̳͓̟̠̮̦͇̪̜̻̺͎͚͚̙̯͚͚̗̮̲̬͔̥͓̥̖̲̙͚̬̼̮͉̟̘͚͙̭͙̖̣̹̯̭̬̖͍̥̱͕̳̂̒̈́̎̉̌̆͆̈́͌̀̾͊̑̊̾̈́̾́̇͌́́́̉̾̂͛͑͌̓̋̊̄̎͋͋͛̽͛̂͋̉̐̒́̓̌̅̐̆̇͒̈́̔̓̇͂̓̂̓͊͊́̾̏̇͌́͑̀͛͛͂̑̐̀̽̽̊̑͑͗̎͒̀̎͛̔͂̎͌̇̃̅̓̔̒́͛̈͊͊͑͋̃̃́̃͊́̈́̇̆̐̀̾͆͒̍́͐̉̇̋̑̔̂̌̊͑̒̀̊̄͊̂̈̒͋͆̋͒̍̉̅͗̀̐̎̆̃̎̀́̇̀̉͛̐̄͆̉̉͋̀̽̒̈̀͐͗̇̆̈́̀̑͑̇͑͊̒̍̉͌̾̃̎̈̈́̇͂͊͆͂̿̐̂͛̉́̈́͑͋̐̿̈̀̓̐̅͆̑̂͐͑̑̎͑́̊̄̇̓͑̐̅͋̿͗͂̅́̃̇͋͛́̔̌͗͗́͊̇̾̉͊͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅļ̸̢̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̝̣̻̪̤̱̳̻̟̤͚͎̤͓̥̼͖͙̟̳̘̩͓̜͇̯͎̞̙̺̜̯͇̩̠͚̦͇̹͖͇͇̠͎͈͓͔̰͖͈̭͚͈̱͉̫͕̘̩̥̬̩̩̻̣͇̱̲̝͖̪̭̬͇͙̲̦̣̳̭̦̹̥͖͇̻̪̱̣̤̫͓̦͓͈͓̤̠̟͚͚̺͈̪̤̙̩̫̭͚̫̤̮̜̠̳̘̱̹̪͉͔͍̼̰͇͓̻̟̞̣̳͉̬̞͋̋̈́͐̉̅͗͐̀̒̄͗̈́̊͗͌̔̄̽͑̅͐̓͗͑̂̌̈́̅̍̈̍̈́͒̍̿̋̅́͗̏̐̽͒̌̂̈̾̃̈̾̔̌̄̍̈́̓̐̐͂͋̊̇͆̊̍̓̎̆̐̐̄͐̒̀̀͌́̈̎̾̓͌͌̈́̈́̐͋̓̆̍̓͑̍̽͗̒͗̓̇̍͐̔͋̑̈́̅̃̿͌̍̄̾̿̄̉̎͛͑̏̽̀̽̀́̉̐̿̒̅͑̍͒̄̃͆̇̿̾̾͛͛͗̈́̽̅̑̐͂̀̈́͛̔̔͛͗͑̐͐͋̇̋̀͆͊̿͑̀̿̑͆̀͊͑͗̊͋̈́̇͋̈́̇̂͛͗͌̍̑͌̾̽̒̃͂́̈́̀̾̀́̆̿͌͆͐́̀̏̽͛̊̂͑̔͂͌̃̾̌̀̃̌͌̄̃̎̈́̈̈́̑̓̒̈́͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̢̛̛̛̛̹̭̬̮̮̪̺̙̻̳̜̮͚̜͙̪̗̤͊́̄̃̾̈͌̓̉̅̈́̀̎̒̒́̎̎̎̔̄̅͂̎̂͋̑̃̌̉͂̽͐̂̽̏͗́̑̀̅͛͒̍̾̈́̄̆́̔̋͌͋̈́̄̑͋́́̐̃̓͗͛̍̋̀̏͌̆́͛͊͊͐̓̿̍̾̑̇͐̉́͒͒̽̉̆̇̋̓͋̓͒̌͌́̈́̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͠ ̷̡̡̨̛̛͖̝̤͔̥̩̰̳͎̣̟͈̝̙͎͕̪̝̯̗̝̳̝̮̳̬͇̱͚͕̬͍͓̻̝͓̻̙̪͈͍̖̤͚͎̙̘̗̣͚̜̥̱̙̀̄̌̃̈̓̏̃̐̓̋̈̀̅̉̈́̈̿̇̋̄̒͊̄̐̊̓͌̒̈́͒̆̓̐̓̂̀͊̇́̏͆͊͂̉̋̋͊̒̓͌̿͒̓͐̓̽̓̊̎̾͋͒͑͛̾̾͆͑͐̎̇͊̆͂̊̂͌̏͛̏̍͗̑̆̓̎͗͒́͗̎̌̊̈̐̓͒̈͋͌͑͗́͒̊̀͐̆̈́͂̓͐͊̓̓̔̀̽̽͋̓̃̏͂͒̈́͌̈́̌͑̏͑̍̌̽̈͂̏̈́̎̆͊̎̈́̾̒̀̇̐́̓̂̅͌͋͐̄̂̏͊̽̋̇̈́͆͊̐̽͂̌̓͂̉̂͆̏͐̍͋̔͐̽̈́̋̒̒͋̎͛̂̈͒͗̈́̓̍͐͗͋̆̈́̈́̑̊̎̑͂̈́̽̋́͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠į̶̧̡̢̨̛̛͙̰̪̞͖̪͇̜̖̲̰̬̯̰͎̹͕̮͈̤͍̲͓̝̹̙̮̘̟͍̰̼̱̺̥͍̺̺̠̯̪̰͚̮̪̗̰̭̝͖̮̺̮͈̤̦͉̟̖͓͍̦̘̜̻͉͎̰̗͓̼̼̭̙̭̞̋́̉̀͐̆̿͂̐́̓̇̽͋͐͂͐͗̊̑̃͋͆̈́̀̑́͐͗̔̃̈̉̊̆̈́̋͌̆̌̀̅͛̔̽̂͂̀̽̒͋́̀̅̈́͋̃͗̓̿̃̇͂͆̈̊͋̿͆͛̄͒̾̽͐̑͆̊̎̈̂̈́́̇̓̀̆͌͊͗́͗̄̀́̓̊͊̇̃̽̅́̏̆̈́͛̏̿̆̓̆̈̎͊̎̆̀̂̽̂̔̾̈́̽͂̃̇́̉̄̉̏̓̾̽̆͗͆̌̄̈́͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅs̷̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̖̖̗̭͔̱͎̲̪̣͕͍̰̪͉̠̪̯̝̗͖̱̺̦̫̹͙̠̳͙̞̣̹̠͔̫͈̖̗̼͕̳͚̜̼̠̙̫͈̟̥̦͔͙̺̗̱̲͎̟̗̠̠̤̖̮͙̭̞̗͈͎͕̟͓͎̙̥̝̫͚̻͍̤̪̹̖̞͓̱͉͍̠̝̭̬̪͔̠͔̫̪͚̖̦͉͕̠̯̱̗͙͇͈̮̳̹̹͖͎̭͙̻̖͇̗̟̙̠͎̖͚̪̞̤͉͈̺̦̩̟̬͓̪̮̙̖͇͔͎͎͇͖̜͔̣̠͎͔̩͉̹̩̠̗̝̥̗̯͚̥̟̣͕̣̰͋͋̊̔͊́͆̿̂̂̓̿͂͊͑̐̎̾̽̊̈́̄̈́̋͒̆͌͐͋̈́͌͂̃̾͌́͊̏̓͛̀̄͋̅̈̊̊́͂̄̅̿͋̾̈́̔̈̇̅́̍͐͋̍̔̑̍̈́̈́̉͗̋̉͊̃̄̍̐͂̂͌̀̿͋̈̌̐̈͑̀̔̊̓̋́̐͛͑̐̏̈͋͐͒̆̐̇̓̔̿́̇́͆͒̉̏̔͆͒̓̔̉͊͛͌̀̐͐͑̈̽̀̐̽͂͂̎̂̋̉̏͆̏̾̉͛̌͋͑̽͆̋̅̓̐̉̀̒͊̂̀́̈́̽̓̅̎̽̓̔̈́̈́̓͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̛͈̲͙̞̣͙̪͈̫̱̼̟̟̟͈̖͙̙̲̟̼̟̖͉̦̰̣̘̬͔̥̼͎̯̖̗̻͎̺̤͉͉̝͇̮̫̼̫̯̠̤̳̲͉̯͚̭͈̦͈̤͍͓̹̗̟͖͓͙͍͈̬̥̜͈̰͉̻͓̞̭̯͚̜̰̻̰̰̺͍̜͈̲̣͎̻̯̮̬̭͚͍͙̮̱͕̪͕̹̙̺̰̭̫͚͔̭͈̦̪̞̭̞̟̝̯͚͕̲͇̤̱̜̰̻̖̻̖̝̦̙̪̟̤̪̥̞͕͔̪̱͇͈̪͎͖̮͇̦͂́̄̂͆̌̓̉͗͒͒͂̏̎̇̀̀̿̀̐́̀̉̎̓̓̾̑͂́̔̎̄̇̅̇͂̐͑͆͐͂̂̏́̒̒́́́̒̈̾̑̿̓̄̌̃̀̏͊̊̍͐͛̊̀͗͂̅̾͋̆̔̔̈́̊̍͐͛̇̿͑̌͑́̑̊̅̀̈́̾̃̆̾̽͒̃̌̈́̊̋̐͒̌̈́͑̎̿̄̍͒̀̉̓̾̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̷̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̮̭͔̦̳̪̺̤͖̪̖̳̹͇̰͎̬͚̱̖̟̗̬͔͖͖͖̞͍͉̫̗̹͎̹̘̥̭̮̙̥͇͙̜̺̩͔͈͕̞̥̮͇̬̠̞̯̩̘͎̗̜̺̤͖͚̬͚̺̠̻̹̲̲̭͇̺̜̪̣̫͓͖͔̳̞͈̰̫̻̙̭̺̤̣͓̲̹̗̭̦̠̭͔̭͈̮̦̤̞͙̥͙̞̺̭̫̗͇̰̠̥̩̰̹͍͍͉̲̮̟̙̱̞̥͍͚̼̘͙̬͈̥͎̰͙͉̲͚̜̫̺͙̲̥̩̙͔͔̪̘̯̩̗̖͕̼̤͓̮̰͙̙̲̻̹̦̟͎͉͇̳͈̝̞̣͈̯̹̫̫̪̳̼̰̬̀̍̉͐̾̿̍̅̂̀̉̽̏̿̈́́̀͂́̓̽̈́̆̆̈́́́́͊̌̍͒̎̈́͛̒̉͊̈́̾̀̆̀̓̌͌͒̓̋̿̈́̋̎̐̈́͐̌̀̑̿̑̐͆̈́̀̓͐͐̑͐͂̓̊̂̐̿̓̃̄͋̃̀̊̋̀̈́͑̓͊̀̒͗̅̂͂̈́̂͊͌͌̉̔́̈́̌̾̈́̓̓̑̓̿̈́̈́̉̈́̌́̏͛͊̈̄̈́̎͆̋̓̾͂̎̐͒͌̍̏͌̿̋̀̊̐͋͆̃̔̓̐̍͒̄͊̈̀̀́̈́̏̅̽̇̀̔̐͋̑̆̑̒̆̆̂̅̆͋͐̾͐͊̄̅̈́̆̽́̈́̈́̎̎̋̍̓͒͐̈́̎̃͛͆̆͗̾̂͗̊̀͆̉̅̃̑͌̎͗̓̿̐̍͌̽͋̆̈́͗̓̌̍́̆̽̈̽̌̒̓̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẏ̸̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛͉͔̪̙͖̖̞͎̬̲̤̻̗̲̬͈̗̦̺̝̗̯̪͓̲̠͔̼̳͉̘̰̭͎̬̠̳̼͈̱̗̝͈̭͕̪̱̫̱̖̩̫͇̲͍̠̥̗̱̫̪͖̥̗̬͍̖̖̯̻̟̱͙̤͇̖̳̩̥͎̬͇͇̖̗̰͙͔͍̳̮̥̮̲̩̭͚̣͖͈̜̥̭͎͉͚̘̮͍̰̝̙̼̩̤̦̹͉̱̙͚͕̻͎̟̳̺̩͙͉̲̘̦̹̯̣̘̤̜̬̉͊̇͂͛̇͌̄̅͐̓͗̂̈́̈̒̍̍͑̾̇̇͆̇́͒̋̔̊͑̉̋͂͒̋͒́̊̏͊̿̍͊̍͌̆̃̏̀̂̓̾̿̃̈́̅͒͊̂̂̽͌́̑̔̐̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅi̵̡̡̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̞̫̦̭̭̩̺̰͔͍͙͔͔̬̮̜̖͍̣̘̩̗̹̪̟̲̗͍̠̰̠̟͉͈̜̘͎̖̻̩̠͚͇͈̜̯̪͕̮̪̠͓̦͓͎͚̰̲̳̫͉̫̻̝̠̝̗͎̦̹͇̲̱̟̰͕̳̭͖̥̜̪̝̥̩͇̞̰̱̤͎̬͓̻̭̲͕̺͎̮̦̭͍͇̙̦̭̤͎̼͉̬̥̣̮͕̜̭͉̯̬̜̪̘̼̱̠̬͖͓̼̠̩̞̤̠̖͍̟̱̦̼̱̳̘̗̜̲̖̝̹̥̠͚̊̏̂͂̆̀̐̏͋̅̚̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅn̵̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̨̛̗̻̲̭̙̲͙͈̟̬̱͇̝̝͇͚̹̱̘̼̘̤̭̱̭͕̠̙͎̥̭̼͕̻̠̭̣̼̫͓̫͕̳̙͙̥̝̘̺̤̩̱̬̲̣̻̻̭̣̙͈̮̠̫͖̖͙̪̼̙͈̳̱̪̯͎͇͍͎̰̗̺̬̳̻̭͉̗̻̣̟̻͎͓̰͍̫̙̻̹̥̼͕̻̮̣̦͕̬̦̖̝̺̗̗̞̲͈̲͖̺̖͎̲̘͍͈̙̗̙̰̙̳̠̮̹̳̙̘͎͖͉̠̥̩̞͇͙̬͈͎̦̭̼̻̗̤̼͕̞͎̼̤̳̪͙̰̪̗̖̭̳̪͉̬͇͓̰̮̭̜̖̲̐̾̋͂͛̓̃̓̆͊̂͊͒̈́̀̑͊̒͐̏̾͂̎̈́̽̿̔̏̿̔̍̓̈́̽́͂͒̈́̏̄̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̴̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̢͙͔̬̺̮̫͚̦̬͔̯̫̗̫̪͉͎̗̝̟̙̖̤̫͈͚̰̮̟͈̙̗̤͚͎͉̥̜̹̭̬̘͔̹͔̖̩͓̠̱̹̤̱͕͖̗̲̦̰̻̯̬͓̼̙̺̱̬̟̝͖̱͚̣̙̖͎̮̳̮̙̭͚̳̺͔̳̳̺͈̣̜̩͖̗͎̗̙̟̮͈͖̬͓͍̪̲̪̥̳̟͚̯͙̝̮̞̥͉̞͖͉̙̩̳̦̹̬̺̲͕̲͙̣̣̗̰̹͈̝͓̳̣̤̠̣̞̩̺̘̲̗̤̩̝̺̗̯̥͇̗̫̮͖̤̙͇͕̺̼̗̘̱͚͓̙͚̜̙̥̠͚͉̲̖͕̭̳̖̞̤̝͕̰̖͓̀̾̈́͋͌͂̏͊͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ!̷̨̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼̯͎̱̹͉̭̫̲̪͖̠̰̤̲̝̲͚̖̠̘̻͉̜̱̯̭̘̪̯̥̫̲̤̬̻̠̣̹̭͖̩̘̯̳̰̦͖͚̳̤͎̱̙̥̰̹̖̬̟͎̭̲̭̞͇̠̗̥̞̯̯̲̘̮̘̻̯̠̤͓̝̺̹͙͚͈̦̟̱̙͙̜̱̪̯̱̥̗̞̣̹̘̼̳̗̹̗̻̼͇̩̬̙̞̘̣̬̝̪͉̯͍͔͍̯̯̠̬̞͖̹̣͚̘̙̮͇̮̳̩̝͇͖̲̤̟͕̦̻͚̮͇͙̳̀̒̿͑̄͌̐͋̾̾͊̇̋̀̓͆̓̈́͂̈́̉͊̃͒̋̅͌͛̀̓́̈́͂͑̈́̓̋͐͊͂̍̀͌̃́̈́͑̾̊̐̎̈́́̽͐̃̏͗̈́͐̉͆͌̒̍̒͋͋̀̀̅͌̄́̾͐͆́̃̽̈̽̾̀̽̐̍̐͗̎̽͌̎́̌̉̍̉͗͋̂͛̌͊̄͐̓̔͊͛͐͆̀̉̾͒̍͋̍͒͗̒́̍̒͋̈́̔̇̋͗͆̈̃͌͌͂̔̋́̒̿̑͑͆̌̋̈͊̐̃̈́̓̈́̍̏̍̎́̎͐́͆͗̓̀̂̊̃̂̽͗͛͆̔͆̇͂́͐̉̾̌̍̈́̍̇̏̍̒̍̂͒͋́͒̀͛̄͂̓̉̓̆͌̇̈̐̀̃͒͂̿̓̔́̆͊̍̆̀̀͐̓̇̓̽͑͐̉̉͑͂̈̉́͂̋̊̇̓̏̾̾̏̾̓̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̸̡̨̧̡̡̨̛̲̠͖̤̦̫̺̳̣͖͍͖̖̯̯̦̫̫̘̫̪̼̩̳̩͎̲̝̻͉̥͖̜̞̖̣̞̝͙̱̗̻̜̦͖͙̤̞̤̪͔̬̖͕͙͉̖̠͓̜̮̻̰͖͓̰̲̻͕̖̱͕̩̣͕̝̜̼͖̱͖̩̣͈̼̦͈̙͎͈̺͈͉͔̠̞̝͎̣̫͉̣̫͈̬̀̈́̓̌̄̌̿͊͆́͑͆̽̒̀̈́̀͑̈́̃̋̔̑̋̓̌̈́͆͌͛̒̀̔̇͐́̓̈͋̏̓͆̆̈́͌͌̀͌͌́̇̒̍̎̓͑̑̊͛̀̌͊͗͑̈́̅̈́̓̀͐̓̇̇̇̇̉̒͑̈́̽̿̑́͑̈́̏̀̐̅̓̐͗̆͒̔̀́̓́́̎̔͊̈̈́͆͊̀̐͊̈́̎̐̆̄̓̎́̽̈́̓̅̿̄͋̃̓̄̌̿̇̒͛̔͗͂̈̓̄̈́̽̆́̃́̌́͌̈́̎̓͒͑̑̓̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̷̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̬̗̲͓̲̣͉̖̲̻͖̠̲͕̝̺̫̙͖̥̥͚͔̳͓͍͉̤̥̰̼̜͔̖͚̙̯͔̺͇̱̲̻͖̹̜̝̭̣͖̤̪͔̹̞͈͍͕̳̟̤͇̩͔͍̥̞̮̟͎͉̱̬̤͇̺͚̝̠͉̦̖̫̼̙̱͓̼̰͖͚̯͇̝̬̦̮̤̠̲̭̯͔̘̟̻̠͖̭̬̱͙̻͖̥̲̭̖̦̣͍͚̤͎̼̬̭̦̳̜͖̩̰̼͔̻͍͕̠͎͔̲̜̳͙͙͎̬͉̙̹̯̱͓̘̭̤̖͕͉͓̦̱̻̟͙̜̘̯̤̰̯̞̬͇̮̜͙̖̼̜͇̤͈͙̥̦̠̭̮̙̖͚͈̻͎͇̞̥͎͇̬̪̲̺͇̩͇̙̜̠̻̟̠̝̱̰̮̹͈̺̳̳̦̗̫̰̪̬̯͓̪͓̯̝̜̫͈̘͈̬͍͉͇̖̲̭̯̦̜͍̀̊̒͛̾͊̐̀̎̿̈͐̈́͂͛̆̇̒̃̔̎̔̅̈́̎̇̌̃̇͂́͑̀͒̓͆̄̒̈̇̐͂̋͑̅̉̐͑̈͑͋͋̽̈́́̋̒̃́̉̌̋͐̊́̓̒̄̄͒̍̊̔̃͛̓͑̀̎̒̏͗̎̿̓͛͂͋̋͗́̃̌̈̃̏̓̏̉̈́̈́̌̓̂̽̍̚͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ"̶̡̨̧̧̧̢̢̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̛̝̯̟̥̤̺͇͙̣͚̤̦͔͉̩͓̙͈̰̝̻̘̲̜̲͖̭̥͔̭̻̲̻̘̱̤̦͈̻̙͕̙̗͍͉̯͈͕̣̲̪̳̮̮̩̻͍̠͍̯͚̼̫̞̣̪͖̫̟͔͖̰̙̰̳̠̲͍͙̫͙͙̣͚͍̥̱̫͇͙̪͇͇̩̺̩͙͇̣̯̼̣͎̫̬͎̳̬̞̜̩̠̱̤̻̭̗̹̮̘͒̾́͗̌̂̓̄͋͌̂͑̐́̌̐̽͐̾̽̽̈́̄̏͊̋́͊̈́̒̇͌̎̀͗͒̇͗̆̎͗̇̂̆̈́̐͐̽͐͐̈́͐̉͊̋͌̑̓̋̓̿͌̍͆̐̓̏͒͂̾̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅT̴̡̨̛̛̥͍̮̤̼̬̞̘͕̥̹̝͍̑̋̅͂͐̅̇͛̀̈́̎́͛̐͑̈́́̀̂͂͐͐̓̏͗̇̓̿́̈̓͛̉́̄̌̆̽͑̾̄͂̇̀̊̋̽͆̆̃̅͗͐̾͑̎̓̿̈́͋̏͐̄̑̾̍̈̽̈́̑̿͐̏́̐̈́̑̿̈͑̊̅͗̀̄̽̎̓͑̀̊̆̈́̍͒͛̄̈́̓̃̄̊͑̽̒̎̇͌̀̅͋̏̉̾͊͂̽̓̇̍̿̈́́̈́̀̾͛̊̃̓̿̃̃̇̃̌̈́́͌̐̐̆̈́̃̌̑̐̿͌̑̎̍͛̾̐̾͑̉͂͋̓̈́̋̽͌̄̋̉̈́͛̏̓̉̊̊͗̐͗̂̒̓̾́̀̃͐͒̏͌͋̿̈̋̃̂̽̀͐̈́̿̑͊̌̐̄̊̽̀̓̆̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ą̸̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̖̣͎̗̯̝̩̹͈̮̫͖͖̹̦̙̯̳̲͈̬͇͕͉͕̝̖̞̗̗̖̟̪̮̘̥͚̩̗̲͎͇̹̠̝̗̱̲͓͈̰͈̗̲̳̖̥̺̠̘̳̜͍̲̥̼̹͖̯̼͖̦̘̯̝̗͓̱̟̹̝̦̳̩͈̳͍͖̙̞̙̮̻̜̬̫̻̩̫̼͖̳̦͓̭̪͕̳̣̪̹͔͇̪͍̥̮̖̬͔̰̱̻̫̻͍͉͔̞̥̼͔̖͉͍̞̻̙͙͕͈̺͎͖̼̗̥̻̹̟͇̠̜̼̮̭͇̼̗̮̤̜͇̠͖͈͕̟͍͎̪̮̮̙̲̭̦̝̗̣̗͎͕̼̺͖̝̮̰͕͉̪͍̙̪̬̙̳̟̱͕̮͈͈̳̫̝͖͇͕̬̭̿̆̊́̍̂̄̀̋̈̀̌̑̌̋͌͆̈́̒̍̈̇̍̓͂͑̈́̇̀̎̈́̿̀̓͊̓͆̐̏̈́͋̎́̎̄̀̊͗͂͋́̆́̀̓̾̾̒̒̾̋͊̈́̄͑̋͋͒̃͑̊̎̍̑̎̓̉̊͋͑͊͐͐̆̈̐̅̿̉̐̅̇̃̈́̿̓̾͋̾̈́͒̓̍͑̀̌͆̀̇̈́͋̏͆̇̆͊͗̋̾͌̊͒̿̀̿̒̉̔͒̂̊͌̈̃̈́́͆͊͌̈́͊͑̀̉́̂́̒̃͆̀͛̂̈͌͋͒͌̑̎̑͋͂̄͐̀́̉̿̇̋̀̽͋̓͊͊̇̎͒͋̃̑̈̐͊͛̇̌̐͒͗̌̂̓̈́͊̋̀̔̈́͐͑̿͋̍̀̓̌͒̎͐͑̀̏̌̎̑̾̿͂̓́̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅï̶̢̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̫̼̠̱͖̥̳̫͎̹̱̺̫̬͉̺̮̜̭̝̝̦̖̘̦͓̼͔̻̙͍͕̤̯̯̥͍̮͉̭̩͖̬͌̽̐̎̿̌̋̆͂̏̈́̎̏̌͑́͆̈́͂͐̑̿̀̑̇̔̿̿̂͐͌́͐̈́͋̊̌̾̉̅͌̈́͗̌̀́̽̿̆̐͌͛̄̀̉̃͒̈́̃̈̐̇̋̓̍̂̾͆̓̅̄̂̅͑̽̿̈̐̒̉̾́͑̈̐̆̂̈́̀͂̈́́͂̽̍̾̐̏̒̿̍̉̇̓̒̍̑͗̈́̅͋̌̊̄̑̒̍͂̂̓̈́̉̂̉̒̇̊͑͑̒́̈̓̈̾̾́̍̑̈̑̿̐̃͛̓̓̿̃̍͑̀̏̑̑̋͗͋̓̀͆͛̾͛̓̇̒̐͗̉̽̉̋̓͆̀̋̽̓̌̔̂̎̄̉̈́̔̾̔̔̆̆̋̔̂͋͗̈͂͆̒̈́͐̅̒͊̇̅̀̽̏̀͒͊̎͌̽̀̎̋̈͛̀̇͒̐̅̈́̂͒͛̍͋̋͆̈́͌̽̒̈́̆̄̒̓͒̓͂̃̀̽̂͊̇͒͂̇̌͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅl̶̨̢̧̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̹͖̲̮̬͈̙͙̬̺̟̪̻̝͓̭̖̼̠̘̬̗͖̹͙̫͕͔̹̹͇̫̹͓̙͍̙̬̙͓̻̖̻̩̠̺̙̹͕̠̮̻̥̩͙̫̱̮͔̪̣̗̹̭̭̹͎͖̩̝̫̝̜̩̫͚̥͚̖̯̤̦͎̰͇̘̠̪̩̱̞̻̱̟͉̣̞̪̭̖̯͖̠̼͉̥͍͍͔̥̫͖̫̦̙̳̺͙͙̬͕̜͚̞̲̝̣͓̙͓̹̦̖̤̹̲͇̘̖̖̲̟̜͍͉̺͕͓̻̤̹̳̟͍̣̥̪̲̲̼̺̫̳̖͍͎̫̳̗͈͇̣͙̖͓̻̹̼͙͚͕̟͈̖̝̳̖̖̳̝͓͈̟͖̳̝̻̠͓̮͖̞̞̠̬͈̘͓̘̲̟̙̬̩͎̙͔̳̪̞̖͎̮̖̤͉̳̭̟̩̺̯̠͚̰̭̏́̓̐͊̀͂̍͆̄̍̆̐̐̇̃͐̄̀̒͊̃̐̅͑͒̾̈́͋͊̈́̏̃̃̔̀̂̀̑̽̊͆͐̃̽̽̐͂̈́͒̏̓̋̂̈́͑͌̐̊͑̃̾͊͆̈́̀͑͑̈̓̀͒̏̔͛͋̈͒̍̀̓͛͑̑́̀̈́̈́͆̓̊͑̈̂͌͂͆̑̾̆̾̑̉̈́̑̀̄̎̍̊͆͑̋̒̀͐̋̒͂̿̉̄̓̐̈́̇̿̅̎̿̍̂͌̀̇̌̆̾̓̊̆̇̆̂̈́͊̿͊̽̈̐͛̀̀́̏̈̈͊̐͗̄̈́̉͋́̀̀̆̐̑̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅș̶̨̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̹͈̠̼̲̤͍̜̖̰̥͎̲̠͉͈̫̟̙̯̠͇̩̫̻̥͉͕͚̟͉̣̝̬͚̼͎̖͚͉̯̣͓̞̝̰̝̖̰̙̟̘͉͙͖̫͎͉̺̠̮̟͇͚͉̯͕̩̯̞̜̮͇̝͈̳̳͖͇͔͍̖̠̦̟̞̙̩̝̯̘̤͖͚̪͇͕̳̤͉̜͓̞͈̹̤͕͖̠̠̪̭͚̼̟̟̘͕͕̲̯̭̫̰̤̫̺̩̻̟̗͎̺̜̲̭̲͉͙̹͖̙͈͔͉̥͖̻̳̹̫̯̯̼̻̠͍̞̱̣͇̣̫̻̳̠̗̲͉̗̬̘͉͖̰̪͉̝̪͚͔̹͕̼͕̥̞̰̳͕̟̱̞̦̬͇͚̱͓̺̮̤͉̣̦̯̞̤̜͉̪͍̤̳̗͙̦̜̗̪̱͕͖̹̮̍̈́̍̆͂̽͑̇͌̿͐̓́̋͋̈́̃͐͛̊̿̌̄̉̀͗́̓̂̄͒͐̇͒̀̈́͐͋̍̏͒̈́̉̂̊̈͛̎̾̃͐̽̎̀̊̍̔̇͊̀̓͋̉̾́̀́͗̿͑̍̆́̓̈́̎̍̎̓̇̓͒̀̌̌̀̆͌̏͊̈́̔̂͌̀̽͋̈̀̊͂͗̂͌̈́̊̂̐̆́͐̅̈́̇́͑̾̂̽̿̾̿̑͐̀̌̒̇̈́̐͗̿͒̎̑̈́͐͋̑͌͋̍͛͋͛̓̾͌̋̍͑͆͐̾̀̈̿̈́́̎̄͌͐̂̌̓͛̓̊͒͋̌̒̃̔̒͋̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛͓͖̭̜̬̟̰͙͚̜͓͔̦͎͙̒̐̆̈́̓́̑̑̓̈́̐͑͌͆͌͂̉̎̽̊̿͆͛͊͒̋̊͗͛̆̈́̈́̈́͐̋̔́͒̑́̑͐̌̀̔́̒͂̽̐̓͋́̓̋̍̏̑̒͐͐͐̾̍̾̀͊̑̆̓͐̈́̓̿̔̐̃͐̑̑̊̊̑̂̆̈́͌͂̌͗̾̅̒̏͂̈́͌͒̆̋̋͒̋̅̾̊͆̒͋͌̈́̽́͛̾̅́̿̐̏͌͑́̆̾̎̌͐͒̏̊̒̔̆̍̋͐̀̆͛͑̆̓̈́̀̇̌̈́̆̊̑̓̌̅̊͆͂͂́̑̆̒̒̿̽̎̒̍͋͛̉́̆̈́̓́̊͋͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ḑ̷̧̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̢̛̛͕̰͔͕͖͙͙̙̮̜̭͖̤̗̤̯͔̦̗͈͇̬̙̥̩̳͉̟̰̥̖̺̝̙͔̳̟͙̬̘͎̻͈̱͖͓̪̟͙̠̠̙͕̺̬̥̟̭̯̖̣͖̫̬̟̭̤͍͇̰̰̘̜̬̬͎̮̳̦̮̖̜̩̺͕̠͈̼͎̠͍͚̤̯̦͇̹̦͔̺̥͙̣̹͖̱͔̹̘̗̰̭͉̲͖̭̬̲͓̰͎̰̻̖̲̝̖̻̮̙̣̘͎̟͕̮̪̦͉̲͎̘̭̩̦͚̺̠̺̙̗̥̖̭̲̺̲̣̦͍̩͉̱̫̖͚͉̖̹̦̘͔͎͇̟̬̖̦̰̳̝̬̦̝͇̜̪͎͎̪͍͉̹̼̠̯̬̳͔̠̻̏̇̔̀̌̐̃̒̈́̊̈́̈́̐̈̓̈͆̏͂͋̓̓̒̍͊̄̒̿̍͂̔̾͒̒̆̅̂̐̂̑̂̃͋̆̈́͑͊̓̈́̎̄̔̈́̍̈̆̈̐̎͊̍̐̂̎̾̌̽̎͛͐̇̓̈́̈́̄͌͌͌̍͌̉͂̿̓̈̈͗̂̅̎́̾̅̋͊̇͛́̐͌͗̈́̍̓͂̀̂̀͊͑̈̋͛̍͂͐̈͂̆̐̒͂͗̏̇̾̽̈́̌͋́͒͆̀̑̎̉͆̌͊̓̅̈́̾̎͛͑͋̈́͌̉͑̽͂͊̿͛̈́͆́͑̃̿̈́̉͑̃̾͛̇̅̇̈͛̎̏̾̅̊̀̂͋͑̊̒̐̿͂̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̬̪̣͉͔̦̭͚̘̻̭̦͈̫̫͇̗̤̥̦̣̬̲̣̰͓̝͍̘̫̥̜̻͎͚͍͔͖̪̩̺̘͇̘͈̙̘͖͍͎̥̗̭̯̗̯̞̲̥͕̤̰̩͉̳̘͕̪̪̟͔̝̪̣̪͕̗̯͙͓͉̫̞̹͎͉̥̘̯͓͔̦͓̪͍̦̼͔̘͎̗͍̺̠̮̝͍͓̭̤̟̤͎̼͈̘͎͇̖̙͖̖̟̝̝̠̱͖̺̻͕̣̞̹͉̻̥̦͙̗̘̲̫̘͍̞͚͕̤͖̜͓͓̳̱̤͈̗͙̤̱̟̪͚̳̰̦͉̬̳͍̻̞̖̞͎̪͍̜̭̳̠̬̞͍̠͎͙̰̗͔͚̬͗́͑̔̎̈͌̈́̅̃̀̈́̈͗̓̓̄͗́̓̊̃̀̿̇̾̋͌̔̉̄̄̋̈̓̈̇͊͂̀̐̈́̑̆̇̿̄̀̓͌̅̌̈̏̓̓̇͌̏̊͗̃͐̈́͒͗̈́̈̉̓͋͗̃̏́̾͂͆͂̾͑̔̅̅̃͂̈͌̎͂̅́̔̋̄͗͂̎́͌̌̋̄̇̔̀̇̋̐͗̽͊̒̆̇͌̊̈́̍͗̔́͐͗͛̊̆̓̉̈̈́͑̀͐̿̍̓̊͌̄̃̔̌͒̈́̿͛͗́̂̄̆̒̀̔̎͐͆̅̈́̔̍͒̊̒͂̾̐̋̑̒̏̏̈́͊̈͌͂͒̍̈́͐͊̀͂̽̓̅̓́̇͐̏̎̄͊̀̾̆͗̽́̇̀͐͗̔̓̿̐̔͋́͊̅̈͛̒̒̂̀̒̌́̓̒̌̀͌̿̔͌́̋̇̐́̑̓͋̄͑̈̄̄̑̋̍̐̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̴̨̡̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̫̯̫̲̞̪̤̖̙̬̞̤̲͖͖̩̭̲͖͎̮̹͈͎͔͎̻͙̗̙̭̲̱͚͙̣̦͔̺͔̟͖̲̣̤̤̜̤̳̲̜̦̤͍̙̪͔̣̖̗̭̲͖͈̼̪̞͈̥̺̖̮͖͇̫͙̥͇̹̻͔̲̼͉͙̫̖̦̝̬̘̭̗̫̭̣͈͎̞̝̼̖̰̣̼̥̱͔͍̝̠̲̖̖̗̱̻̗̰̘̯̹͖͖͉̩̥̦̥̮̩͙͈̜̗͕̺̪̟̦̫̞͔̰̦̬͈̜̩̬̱͚̬͚̲͓͓̫̝̼̣͓͉̻̙̫̙̥͓̪̤̯̪̹̻̺̥̮̺̮͖̻͇͔̗̰̭̲̜͕͕̙̣͕̣̙͈̳̟͓͙͉̣͕̠̾̓̏͗̽̂̆̏̒̒̅̄͌͌̿̉̋́̓͂̈́͛̾̌̀̋̈̌̿̈́̇̀̔̊̃̆̈́̊̃̓͛̅͊̽́̔̀͋̓͌͐̑̾̇̔́̀̆̈́͒̾̈́̈̓͑̀̌̓̉̀̀̊̿͌̓̐͆͂̔̔͂̈̂̅̇̏͌̀͂̒͐̍̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̡̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̠̣̦͇͙͕̙̬͔̦̟͚̥̳͉̩̭̫̰̘͚̥̮̹̺̖̞̮̠̘̞̥͎͔̲͓̞͎̠̱͈̞̾̾̐̂̈́͊͗́̄̃̆͌̈́̋̃͗̔̀͆̏̍̔͑́̑̎͆̏̎̈́̓͌̆̍́̅̋̌̄̔́̄̑̿̄́̿̓̆͂̅̍̿̃̆͊̓̏͑̿͊̎͋́̊̆̀͑̔̽͊̓̉͆̒̆̉̀͗͊̌̉̓̊͐̓́͌̀͒̎͗̉̐̈́̀̄̍͒̐̒̽̀͂̆̉͌́̂̂͆̐̓͑̊͋̂̽͌̅̃̌̑̅͒̅͐́̀̿̓͑̀̇͊̈́̊͂̊͊͋͐̒̋̈́̍̎̂̂͗̀̿͑̀̄̄̋̂̈́̐̏͌̒̄͗̋͛͆͌̔͒̆̎̈̎̂̽̌̅̑̔̓̅̀̾̓̇̾͂̂̐͛̽͒̍͒͆̒͒̇̎̄̔̓̋̇̆̿̽̆̊͋̓̉̈̈́͛͆̍͒̓͐́͌̑̈́̾̓̄͊̂͑̾̒̓͆̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝n̷̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͉̝̳͍̲͇̖̞̹͚̝̖̬̥͔̻͎͖̺̣͓̥̭̲̫̬͉̯͓͕̤̗̺̠̯͈̪̘͓̥̪̰̩͚̲͇͉̙͔̖̮̰͓̜̳̦͇̯̖͓̥̠̯̦̤̯̗̜͕̲̹̰̞͉͈̱͚̖͖͖̲̠͔̣̤̱͔͓͓̼̲̯̩͖̹̗͔̣͈̬͚̗̮̠̝͔̳̜̞̘̼̬̘͓̜̹͙̙͇̜͇͕̝̫̻̭̙̫̮̝̯̱̩͕̱̰̫̩͍̻̪͕̹̘̥̯̪͍͇̜̙̲̣̭̟̮͙̗̥̮͇̳̠̫͑̇̽̽͐̎̋͂̈̔̎̍̀̀̅̉̔̑͐͑̉͊͂̄̅͋͑̎̐̈͐̍͗͗̈́̉̽̒̓̐̈̅̈́̌̀̋̀́̈́̈̀̏̌͋͋̋̔̎̍͒͆͊̌̇̔̌͊̏̀͗̽̔̋͒͂̍̔̐̑̈́͆͛̀̓͌̿͌̒̈́́̑͌͂̅͛̈́̊̆̇̓͌̋̍̿͗̐̀͆̀̈̉̃́̀̐̽̋̊́̏̈́̉̅̿̿͋̏́̇̅̈́̄̋̊̈́͌̒̋̄̒̐̀̀̌͗̓̂̽͒̈́͌̇͗̀̌̾͌͊̀̈͛̌̍̉̌͋̊̈̒͊͒̆̒͆̈̐̑̾̈́͋̍̀̈́̓́͋̒̄̓̽͐̓̂͊͊̾͐͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ'̷̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̯͔̟͙̜̹͓̳͓̬̖̟͕̯̝̹̹̼͖͚͓̭̳̖̼̩̥͎͉̮̫̣̖͎̝̯̟̥̘̱̭̱̝̣̗̞̦̦̠͕͕̪̮͇̩͉̲̻͕̼̣͇̝̞̲̦̘̥̜͙̤͇̳̻̻̘̼̖̟̲̯͕̩͖͓̖̥̪͇̮̻̥̠͚̖̦̠̺͈̤͈͚̝̱̖̯̱̠̱̩̜̝̙̫̲̪͗̆̈́̔̽̆̎̐̌̍̏̆̄̆̽͒̒̃̏̒̾͌̊̔̄̒̓̍̅̑̿͂̓͑̓̊̂͋̈̆̇́̋̄̔̆̔͋̒̀̌́͑̀̎͐̄̏̄̾̈́̈́̂̆̃̇͑̏̀̋̏̈͛́̋̂̓̔͋̏̔̒̾͑̇́̌͆̃̒̀̍̄͑̒̍̄̇̉̓̏͋̈̒͋͑̇̈́̔͗̍̌̀̏͗̂̈́̋̌̅̉̏̑͌̀̈͛̾̊̓̋͒̄͊͛̈́͌̏̅͊͒́̒̓̈́̾́̄͑̎̒̾̊͒̈́͊͛́͗̓͛͒̏͌̎̐̈̋̽̇̒͋̓͊͂̊͂͋͒̓͊̆̓̈́̎̃̋͑̎̒́͑͆̉̌͑̓̈́̀͗̽̈́̈́̽͋͛͂̂̉͒̑̍̍̐̐͌͋̈̓̎̓̈́͑͆̓̽̑̂̽̓̏̌͑̀͐̽̔̀̒̒͋͌̓̿̽͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̞͉̺̩͚̱̪̠̣̳̼̲͉̦̝͉̹̟̩͕͖̪̘̖̠̻͕̱̭̱̻̥̹̭̖͍̦̺̟̲̩̫̭͚̼̖̝͙̘͚̄̐̾̿̍̓͋̒̇̆̍̈́̍̂͗̽́̆́̔́̌͐̆́̇̈̂̓́̎͑̇̋̇̃͑̿̄̿̇̈́̌́̒͗̍̿͑͌͂̽̆͂̋͑́́̾͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝ ̷̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̛͓̳̺͍̖̺̤̲̰͖͚͓͓̰̭̹̺̯̺̼̙̘͔̠̹̻͓͖̤͉̯͉̱̳̮͇̠̘͓̖̫͕̬͍͙̟̪͇̺̳͔͎̭̣̥̱̳͖̥̥̰͚̥̪͍͔̙͚̯̩̬͍̪̩̻̪̦̙̝͙͔̳̤͓̪̰͔̞̘̺͇̺̻͔̤̭͍̰͓͈̟̜̭̯̦͓̝̞̞̪̭͕̲̪̞̹͉̱̦̠̙̼͈̦͔̠̺͙͇̙̺̭͓̪͈̭͉͚̜̞̭͙̭̺͔̱̥̭̣͍̻̳̼͇̩̯͓̣͇̜̮̱̹͚͉͔̤̺̮͎͕̳̟̤̟̥̥̘̹͇̟̲̜͕̼̟̙̳̘͙͔͖̫͕͓̯̪͍̱͎̱̯͚̻͉̯͎̟͎̘̙̯͇̙̭͙͈͍̼͚̟̮͇̖̞̻̟̪̝̪̱̥͈̝͖̱̱̗̩͎̱̤͈͖̻̣̞̰͓̯͙̝͈͓̦̫̞͕̜͖̳̊̌̏̑̃̀͑̿̇̈́̈́̈́̔̈́̽́͋̓̈́̔̅͂̓̏̍̒͌̊͊̄̉̅͒̈́̋̓̀́̂̉̒̅̒̓͌́́͒̌͊͛̓̋͗͌́̔̿̄̃̈́̀̄̐̓̀̒͆͐̋̀͌̃͋́͋̀͗̾̀̉̋̄̒̐̂͑͌̏̓́̊̆̂͊͒̈́̒̈̌̇̎̉́͌̂̊̏̾͒́͗͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̶̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̗̭̥̙̗̙͕͓̘̯̻̝̩̼͉͍̼̜͕̠̻͔̜͓͕̠̠͚̬̝̺̗̦̘̪͙̟̹̟̩̼̞̻͎͎̹̣̫̲̖̩̫̫̠̩̮͈̳̞̰̜̥̺͙͔̺̼̬̲̩̰̖͙͇̝͈̱͍͕̞͓̭̫̪͙͙̫͆̈́͛̀̄͒̓̾͐̒͒̉̽͑̀͋͊̓̀̌̈́͛́̎̓̅̋̉̅̓̓̏̾́͂̈́͗̐͂̈́̉͌͌̔̓̋̓͆̑͋̽̈́̈́̋̃̐̋̓͋͋̀̽̋̇͛͗̎̋̓̐͌̒̉̈̉̾̽̊̑͛̏͆̉̓͆̏͂̌̀̔̈́̾̋̀̇́͛͐̾̇͋̽̐̉̈́͐́̓̇̂͛͗̎̾͋͂̒͂͆̂̏̿̽̀̽̄͛̄̾̌͋̋̀͋̀̔̂͐͛́̅̉͛̆̆͌͗̑͊̒̽̍̇̑͂̑͆͊̓̊̏́̊̆̀̒̌̈̍́̈̉̇̀̈́͋͂̈́͌̈́̊̓̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̡̡̨̧̛̛̹̠͉̲̜̟̗̩͖͎̺̘̻̫̟̘͍̯̫͈̤̳̰̬̹̮͚̖̘̭̯͓̯̱͎̬͉̙̭̞͖̮̩̖͖͈͓̲̼̬͍̬͖̪̰̥̟̘͉͎̙̲͍̣̦̝̜̭̙̪̰̟͕͇̩̻̳̟͂͂͒͋͆̐̌̊͗́̿̈́̍́͌̾̆͊̈́̉͗̄͒͌͐̀͐̆̐̅̂̀̉͋̄̇͂̓̈́̾͆͆̂̈́̈́̿̉̆͑́͐̀̌̒̏̑̂̈́̈́̀̌͑͗̌̀̎̂̇͂̄̅̄͒̏͐̎͂̀̿͂̔̈́̓͐͂̄̈̈̌̍͑̄̏͂͌̈́́͐́͋̊̎̈́͑̈̀̀̀͗̽̔͑̑́̂̔̐͑̉̃̈́̿̍̔́̄̽̀́̄̀̓̈́̆͋̀̈́̏̊͒̀͌͒̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ḙ̸̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̝̠̲͚̲̰̗͎͈͔̜̹̦̙͎̩̳͍̞͖̜̮̺̣̘̙̹͙̞̥̠̪͓͈͈̪̹̲̹̫̟̯̱̻̳̖͍̼̺̤͈̣̻͉̠͈̩͇̱̬̣͎͖̤̬͕̟̩̦̩͓̪̰̥̗̯̞͍̖̼̯̳͕͓̬̼̰͉̭̥̜͖̯̳̤̦͎̰̻̭̫̤̝̬̘̜̫̠͉͉̖̻̱̣̯̣̳̼̻̟̩̯̹̣̼̲̱̯͚͔̻͍͕͔̦͉͖͈̿̂̿̒͐͒̈̎͗̄̆̂͐͆̒̽̽̈́̎̐̄͒̽͒̽̅͛̓̽̂͛̅̊̀͆̂̀̌̉͆̇̽̆́̾̌̋̂̍̌͛̏̑̂̓̀́͂̈̽͌̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̠̪͇͓̲̦͉̳͉̼͖͙̠̻̣͇̙͈̖͇̠̖̰͔̗̦͍͙̭͎͇̞̱̯̘̖̣̰͔̞͕̪͚͔͇̫̭͎̰̜̰͓̖͍̙̥͔͔͉͕͚̺̖̲͎͈̮̭͙̜͉̙̪̥̭̭̱͎͓͔̺̦̬͖̱͉̬̖͓̗̮̗̼̥̦͍̞̪͍̮̯̱̙̹̺̗̞̝̝͇̲̣͙̳̬͈̜̜̦̗̝̪͖̗̘̻͖̰̰̣͔͙͇̖̲̪̥̩̖̖͖̘̤̫͔̭̺͔̰͙͕͈͓͉̘̰̰͍̲̻̠͕̙̳̞̲̠̞̼̩̪̳͔̳̻͔͉̫͚̘̹̹̤̰͔̺̩͆̈̔̍̑̎́̌̎͛͆͌̑̈͋͛̄̎̏̔̇̀̈͑̇̈́͆̆̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̵̢̨̡̨̡͇̲̠̪̺̜̜̥̗̫͚͈͚̭̺̱͈̣̗̫̻̦̺̫̼̹̞̪̟̥̹͚͖̻͙̞̠͈̟͇͓̳̤̝̟̦͇͙̼̞̳̹̣̜̠̥̝̙̱͉̖̬͈͈̟͇̺̻̖̥̲͍̼̪͖̰̰̱̲͎̬̟̘͖̻͙̎͑̑̎͋̈́̽̄̋̈́̏͌̍̽͑̔̀̽̄̉́̊̏͗̓͊͊̉͒͗͘͜ͅͅͅn̶̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̧̛͚͙̰͍͍̻͓̗̣̬͖͙̘̠͖̻͎̪͓̳̮̗̦̺̟̗̭̱͚̫̯͙̜̮̞̼̝̭̱̥͇͕̗͍̰̩͔̲͚̳͉̬̗̻̝̮̺̭͕̤͚̥̪̮̥̠̜̟̣̭̰̣͕̞̬͚̘̮̠͔̠̱̲̺͈̱͎̖̺̗̖̼͕̙̺̺̠̳̻̖̗͎̭̹̟̮̝̬͕̯̥̗̮̙̠̭̠̭̣̖̭͚̥͍̩͕̣̼̝͓͉̥͙̮̝͉͚̫͇̘̬̼̲̦͉͈̺̥̭̻͎̲̜͈̝̭̭̖̗̼̣̼͈̩̬͇̤̙̼͚͉̻̩̟̼͙͙̞̗͕̲͙͍̦̝̠͔̪̯̱̤̻̺̝̭͓̳̝̼̹̹̼̻̱̮͔̹̬͖̠̣̥̰͎͉͔͍̞̬̼͚̩͚̰͖̙̤̪͍̮͚͙̯͇̖̭͎͉̟̘̙͓͓͍͈̲̱͚͍̠̼̯͉͍͕͖͌͒̈́͂̾̄̆̀̀̄͌̒̐̿́͒̾̐̄̽̉̏͒̽͌̍͋̒̽̈́̾̊̋̃̓̎̐͗̈́̍̐̋̽̌̋̀̒̅͆̓͗̑̀̑̀̾̀̀̓̈́͋͒́̇͑͑͒̓̽̔̏́̔̐͐̈́́̊̽̈͛̈́̾̍͆̔́̿̈́̈́̾̓̍̉̊̂͊̈́̉̽͒̉̋̄́̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅṭ̴̨̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̗̣̝̰͍͈̦̗̥̫̗̣͙̬̯͉̣͔̦̯̣̜͙͎̹̹̗̟̜̹͓̖̣͉̱̝̤̮͈̬̣̼͙̭̼̩̺̟̬͖͙͕̼͉̹̤̺̮̐͆͌̓̒̿̾̋́́̒͌̉̅̊͑̃͗́̄̉̾̓̔̊̆̓̈̓̃̏̎̆͑͂̓̓̊̓͑̋͌̓̀̎̎̇̄̐̐̊̏͌̈́͗̋̄̍͊́͑͋͛͗͐̔̇͆̿͆̕̕̚͘̕͝ͅͅi̵̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̘̲̻̗̝̰̺͎̭̳̳̺̩͍͈̜̜̤̝̦̝͈̳͓̥̖̗̯͖̲̪̣̼̻̟͇͉͍̙̫̲̘̦͍̩̲͎̮͎̳̮̭̯͓͙̮̯͍̗͇͎̣͖̣̯͔̠̘̩̭̦̗̹̞̦̘̙̹̼̲̞̖̞̗͔̮̬̻̟̩̪̩̼͎̹̗̯͓̳̪̘̟̬̰̺͓͇̳̲̠̻̠͈̬͚̯͔͙̦̹̟͚̙͇̯̭͙͖̖̫̮̦̫̼̺͓̜̝̩̥̼̠̯͖͎͎̘̮̥̲̫̯̭̱̣̬͍͖͙̟̼̗̦̹̞͔̟͍̪̯̮̪͎̬͎̪̦̣͐̊̉̈́́̐̄̾̎̽̍̊̂̓̀̄̑̇̅͗̋́̒͒̋̓̆̂̇̔̋̾͆̏̉̓̄̓̾͂̊̆͊̾̋̒̔̀͂̿̊̌̄̽̒̓̀̏͆̔͑͂̅̈́͋͐̾̂̀̊͂́͆̃̈͛̇̐́́̄̃̑͊́̑̈́̿̔̓̐̀͆̉̽͐̊͌̂̈͌̒̃̍̀͑̑́̌͗̉̍̀̀̌͒̔̅̔͋̽͒̎̽̔͆͗̑̌̓̈̑̃͆̍̏͋͆̋̆͋͗̈͊͆͌̆̀̎̍͐͆̔͛̓̆̂̈́̌̇̈̇̔̉̏̀͑̿͌̄́͑̏̔͗̈̈́̽̍͂̊̔̓͒͆͐̎̓͒̋͋͆́̊̂̈̀͐͑̍͛́̈́̿̽̏̔̍́͗̊̈́̈̌̑̾̅͊͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅl̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̠̹̩̹͒͒̀̾͐͑͆͐̅́͋͑̉͂̎̔͑͂́͐̄̑̍́͑̿̀͆̅̾̒̊͂́͑͌̓͑̆̿̐͗̽̅͊̊̿̉͗́́̃̑̒͑̂̂͒͊̍͐͆̍͑̇̊̃̑̓̌̿̆̐́̍̐̓̾͒̉̾͆̆̈́̏̌̃̒̌͂̏͂̇͋̄͊̓͆̆͗͂͐́͌̍͐̂͆̽̓́͊͑̒̓͐͒̇̃̆͐̄̊̂̃̀͛͛̿͌͌̈̀̈́̇̾̀́̇̇̒͌̓͐͆̈́̆̿̅̇͆̒̾̂̃̓̄͒̐̂̓̈̊͛̇̓̈́̌̒̄̄͋̾͌̿̈́̌͌͌̇̉́̏̈́̉͂̇̄̄͗́́̉̈́̒̀̋͛͑̅̑̓̈́̎̂̀̌̀͑͛̃̆̿̃͑͗̍̿̎͗̒̏̆̂̔̔̏͗̋̾͗̓̂̄͆̈́̊̈́̌̓̔̍̑͗̑͛͆̑̀̏̈́͐͋̎̂͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̡͈͉͈̜͙̮̦̘̗̥̦̗̗͖̯̹̪̝̰͈͔̥̜̬͈̖͔̪̘͎̰̭͎̤͙̺͎͇̫̝͕͇̞̻̹̠̩̦̮͖͎̼̳̣͎̤̥̠̫͓̗̖̖̻͇̞̥̜̖̬͙̳͎̬̬̠̲͔̖̝̟̬̪̪̩̦͈͈̬̗̱̱̈̓̄͑͐̓̋͗̈́̿̎̀̾̍̍̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̨̢̢̢̨̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̗͔̺̤̼̼̖̫̪̲̼̪̟̱̰̪̩̩̟̥̗̯̳̞̻̦͓͔̮̗̥̲̯̲̖̱̯̦̺̬̪̣̜͎̮͕̻̰̳̲̪̝̖͓̺͓̟͇̞̖̟͔͙̙̪̗̞̻̫̗̻̰͇̼̪̻̙̯̭̼̫̙̯͎̬̗͇̯̙̜͚͔͎̦͇͈̞̫̖̭̪̪̺̱̘͍̯̻̜̯̯̞̪̻̟͔͚͙͓̞̝̪͖͙̟̹͉̠͍̩̰̻̖͚͖͙͇̹̳̯̞̬͓̰̙͍̪̣͎̳̥̰͍̤̫̯̥̪̪̝͉̩̙̬̟̘͎̟̠͙͔̠͚͎̘̰̰͕̤͙̝͙̺͍̲̼̙͔̮͖̥͙͖͉͈̘͙͙͇̝̯̲̄͋̑́͑̿́̇͋͒͊̓̒̐͌̀̒̈́͌̈̊̈́̓̽̽́͂̽͛̾͂́̃̊͊͑͌̍̅̀͐͑̊̇̔̽̽͐́̊̒̿̏̋͗̑͆͒̓̂͆̉̄̆̂̀͛̓̀̊́̃̇͛̄̄̿͊͒͂͗͊͑͛̄̈̾̅̽̍̽̉̽̓̀̈́̉̏͆͌͊̃͛̋̈́͗͊͋̐̾̆͆͊̄̇̉̏̐̽͗̄͋̓̂̌̑̂́̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̶̡̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̬͚̙̘͔͈̖͈͙̰̫͓̺͍̦̱͍̗̭͖̱͎̫͇̻̯̳̱̰͖̟̭͇̜̘̫̼̬̭̥̳̟̙̝͍̩̮̮͎͔̮͚͇̪̝̞̭̥͚̹̥͈̖̮̝̫̞͎̞̯͚̼̲̘̰͙̮͙͙̙̯̮͚̪̳̲͚̹̞̣̝̮̘͕̰͓̜̥̺̠̮̼̟͖̜̖̥͕̮̗̬̤͖͔̺͚̝̜̤̹͇̹̟͍̤̱̻̼̟͙̍͛̽̆́͆̋͆̒̅̊̅̎̉̀͋̈̍̂͌͌̓̀͗͌̌́̉͐̊͗̅̔́̆̉̍̿̋̓̅̓͒̈́̉͌̌͛̃̿̆́͊̔̊̽̂͐̊̑̓͐͗̀̌͋̂̒̿̾̆̔̈́̐͌̃̎̒̀́̀̀̎͛̿̉͂̒̉̅͐̿̽͂͑͛̈́̈́́̉̆̒̍̍̌̾̈́̔̀̒̈́͐̂̃̇̅̒̌̇͋̅̆̌̋̔̅͊̈́̿́͑̒̑͋̓͆̆̉̎̇̈́̊̏͊̊̀͋͂̄̏́̀͗̾̈́̆͌͑̅͑̏̒̾͐̅̂̉̎̅̀̍̀̀̆͆̈́̐͊́̐̉́̎̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̡̛͍̞̰͔͔̲̟͎͈͓͎̺̪̩̭͍͙̜̼̠̭̗̬̗̖͇̟̟͙̭͙̻͔̺̱͖̲̤͚̖̼̪̻̳̭͇͖͓͓̫̳̱̮͔̗̟̟̞̗̠̗̗̪̬̩͎̭̯̯̖̞̟͔̟̬̦͔̲͎̹͇͎͈̳͉̠͍̘̗͕̥̬̤͚̞͙̦͇̫̼̠̭̘͉̲̤̞͓̭͚̳̲̙͖̞̹͚̠̬̝̺͎͇̣̬̦͙̖̹̳̜̯̦͉͔͎͚̥̳̦̬̯̼̠̰̳̯̩̞͕̙̘̥̹̳̟̖̖̤̤̮͚̟̤̲̝̪̱͚̥͍͕̩̞͕̖̩͙̖̙͔̲̗͙̲̳̝̮͚̰̲̱̦͉̼̬̳̟̘̻͍̗͇̺̪̥͇̻͚͇̝͚͉͖͔̼̫̩̹̮̫̙͎̹̤̙̼̬̹̦͍̮̜͕͓̱̣͕͇̱̤͌̌͐͒͛͊͊̍̎̈̂̇͋̈́́̋̈́̽̉̂̏͛͆̉̃́̈́̓̏̀̈̏̋̿͗̉̓͂̈́̀̄̆̈́̓̇̿͗͌͑̇͑̂̎̓͆̓̈́͑̈́̃̉̀̎̓́̑́̋̓̿́͐̓̌́̏̽̒̿̏͐̋̅̈́̀̿͌̅͊̿̑͑̑̆̓̉̈́͆̌̉̇̇̊̃̃̄̃̄̆́̉̓̋͗͛͌̆͐͗̋̆̂̍̀̇͂͛̽̉͛̅̐̑̃̒̾̈́͛̃́̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̠̪͔͚̯͎̲̹̣͈̲̟̞̠̮̲͇̘̣̤̬̪͎̙̜͕͇̮̹̱͙̝̹̠͇͍̲͔̟̼͚̳̝̰͚̬͉̜̣̳̺̫͕̗͖̥̦̫̙̫̠̠̱̠̟̦͖̩͈̬̣̺̣̯͓̰̙̹̮̫͍͙̪̠͔̤̰͆̓̽̈́̎̄̑́̊͌̄̈́͒͋̈̋̇͑̑̀͒̃̈́̄̉̄̐͗̊̆̿̇̿̊̈͂̀̈́̌͒̅̇̓̊̀̅̈́̀̏̎̎͛̎̂̒̀̉̉̆̓̆̓͂̂͌̒̌͐̏͗͗̋͊̓̏͑̓̏̓̇̂͑͆̔͋̑̾͗̅͛̉̌̍̈̈́̃̍̀̆̉̀̒̏͛̋̐͊̐̏̅͐͒͒̌̅̓̊͊̎̈́͋͂̈́͑̇̊̒̿̃̈́͋́̂̃̌̅̈́̾̃̆̅̌͒̌͛̒̂̐̉̈́͗̆͌́̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅn̶̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̗̜̼̬͖̘͎̭̤̺̗̤̼̭͇̙͓̳̙̗̯̗̮̘̬͎̬̲͉̠̗̬̗̳͉̲̲̮̘̻̰̤̪̺̟̗̰͕̬͓͙̟͕̲͚̥̝̰̞̦͔͙̹͕̦̤͎̮̯̳̜̖̘̣̹̱̠̟̠̱͚̝̼̭̙̮̣͇̺̩̭̺̝̰͈̬̦͓̯͈͍̰̜̜͕̗͓͖̟̦̪̙͕͙̺͔̙͕͍̙̯͉̮̝̠͇̲̻͕̠͔̮͕̦͔̘̣̠͉̯͍͖̯̙̰̳̼̮̹͇̳̮̟̥͚̙͍̯̫͚̱̠̙̲̰̭̼͙̭̥̬̮̥̼͔̫̎̌̒̑̐͗̇̐̋͛̈́̀̍͛̆̃̀́̏́̓̑͐̀̊̐́̋͐͗͆̈́́̾͒͑̌̍̅̓̈͛͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅe̵̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̫̤̹͕͚͇̗̦͈̣̜̮̰͍̮̫̳̘̭͉̟̖͖̭͓͔̭̰̠̲̙͉̞̱̖͖̠͇̮̖̪̥̮͉̰̰̮̞͒̃̄̀̎̾͆̂͌̾́̒̀́̈̃̑̉̾̊̃́́̈̈́̂͂̄̅̾̃͆̿͊͌̈́͒̈̓̄͐̔́̆̿̊̒͋̓̎̈́͆̊͛̏͆̀͛́̒͆̇͋͊̈͆̋̈̾̈́͆́͆̏́̋̿̅͌̑̔͒̂̽̉̾͐̆͑̊͐̒̿̉͌̈́̆̋̅̾̐̃̆̓̈́̽̌̂͑͆̔̇̓̈̋̅͌̈́̀̈́̂̏̆̇̈́̓͑͂͂̿͒͂̓̋̈́̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝x̴̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̹̲̳̲̻̩̭͎͙̗͙̞̻̩̤͕̪̟̖͈̖͍̿̆͗̿̈́̍́̈́͑͊̑̾̀̓̓̓̋́̄̈͛̽͑̀́̇͗̌̃̾̍̓̔̀͊͂̆̈́́̏̀̈́͒̔̍̍́̾́́̄̌̎͊̿̐̿̋͐̀͐͋́͛̾̈̈͆̃̆͛͊͗̔̒̔̏̈͌̀͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̡̨̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͍̮̞͍̹̰͔͓̣̜̖̦̮̰̹͖̝̯̗̦͙̞͈͚̬͕͖̘̰̞̖̮̖͖͍͖͖̗͓̫̟̫̲͍͕̠̼̬͚̬̠̦̰͓̟̳̜̞̪͎̦̭̂̾͗̇̿̈́̇̃́̐͋̇͐́̓͋̍̇͂͂́̋̋̌̀́̔̔͐͗̋̌͗̓̇͂̾̔̀̏͂̍̊̐̆̐̊͗̑̀͒́̏̅̓͗͊͛̂͌̄͑͌̄̍͛̐͊̂̈́͌̎̐͛̓͆̌̇̓͋̓̓̔̏̾̊̅̌͆̇̉́͗̄̇̑̈́͛̎̽͑̒̿̀̈́̓̃̈̇͗͐̾̒̀̽̈́͑́̄͒̍̌̿̅̃̌̍͌̈̂̒̃̀̊̄̾̐̈́̆̉͒͑̎̉̿̔́̌́̅͂̉̑͐̋̌̿̏̌͆̄̔͌͌̆͗́̆́̈͑̔̑͂̐͂̋̈̆͗̋̀̀̆̿͒͆̀̆̓̋̌͊͗͐̉̃͒̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̛̹̫̭̮̩̪͈̤̹̲̹͉̥̪͈͍̟̩̙͍̪̠̹̼̭͉͉͕̯̣͖̦̟̪̯͚̣͓̟͕̣͖̘̞̻̥̼̳̟͈̲͓͕̩̭̲̝̭̭͓͚̲͚̪̭̖̟̠͇̻̟͍̤̱͚̣̙͕̯̹͈͔̯̳̝̰̲̩̼̼̦̼͓̥̺̦̯̞͖͙͓̦̜̯̙͉͈͙̥̫̺͔̠̣͔̘̺̮͎͈͈̘̝͔̟͚̗̫͔͚̣̱̮̼͚͍̫͚͉̜̲̙̻̬̦͔͉̪̭͉̮̼͎͎̤̜͍͍̤̘̬̥̳͕̱͔̰̯͎͕̰͈̱̞̦̥̤̲͍̦̭͈̖̺̪̫̗̪̟̦̯̯͍̤̲̫̳̫̤̳͔̲͖̋̀̒̍͌͛́̈́̄̾͗͛́̈̂͗̈́̔̓͋͛͆̉̀̽͐̾̂͑̐̿̐̍̒̾͌̈́̿̾̐̈̇͒̆̌̔̉͐͆̇͐̂̊̐̐͒͋̒́̄͒̈͗͛͒͑̏͑̌͒͑͂͋̑̀̾͛̀͌̿̽̀̾̄́̔̇͊̈́́̑̎̀̃͆̎̀̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅc̵̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̞̺̩͚̼̜̭̟̤̩͎͚͇̰̬̰͎͔̖͈̬̮͇̰̮͚̰̼̺̗̼͔̗̠͚͖̤͉̼̖̘̦̭̲̝̩̻̘̜͈̻̳̝̥̺̼͕͕̞̰͔̤͎̭͔͎̮̘͇̹͚̥̼̻̰̳̰̬̮̼͈͔̟͔̻͓̰͔̼̺͉̬̫̙̳̟̗͔̳̪̲͙̞̭̳̼̥͕̞̲̪̠͖̹̖͉̰͔͉̞̪̖̹̙̯̺͉͙̪̤̼̖̮͈͕͔͖̳̮̪̳̱̟̥̰̝̻̰͎̠͕̩̻̗̖̘̭̪͇̟̫͚̦̞̤̱̬͕̘̪̟̯̥̹͈̤̟̮̺͇̲͉̝̩͔̜̥̫̻͓͈͔͎͕̩̖͕̰͍̭͈̞̙̭͚͎̱̥͈͕̺̭̣͍̗̤̦̪̤͖̮̯̯̼̲͚̀̿͌̿͆̅̉̔̈́͆́̋̏̐͌̈́̊̒̐́̈̈͊̽͑̀̍̋̊̂͋̾̈́͗͑̽̈̓͊̀͊̿͒͂̍̃͌̉̐̌̋̇͆͋̾͆̎̒͑͗̀̉̒̐͊̌̉͆̿̊̔̆͑͊̅͂͛̿͌͌̽̀̋̆̑̎̑̇̈́̔̈́̉̐̾̏̋͑̍̀̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȟ̷̢̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̹͙͍̩͓͉̪͍̻̺͇͙͖̮̮̺̞̯̳̝̦̘̙͚͎̹̱̦̭͖͎̦͕͙̯͚͙̰̝͚̻͎̘͎̖̘̥̦̱̬͖͍͓͔̩̼͖̖̹̮̬̼͖̗̹̞̖̥̹̭̻̥̺̝̺͔͎̦̮̟̩͚̹̮̭̠̗̳̞̝͓͉̞̱͔̙͇̻̘͕̰̗̫̞̮͖̪͕̫̬̺̣̪͚͚̯͕̖̰̮͉̭̙͙̜̹̜̥͉̦͉̲̪̱̻̺̜̯̠̹͚̣̱͉̹͇͇͕͙̹͍̼͍̞̗̮̞̫̣̫͍̗̲̱̪̲̬̣͉̹̩̩̜̖̹͕̹͔̣̦̫̘̰̙̲̪͍̲̤̙̳͍̥͙͔̦̜͇̭͚̘͇̻͉̱̻͓̤̗̳̱̜͙̘̖͈̱̲̞̥̪͕̬͙̺̣̣̲̫̮̳̝̰̱͈͉̱̘̔́͒̌̈́͑̉̑͛̊́̈̔̐̅͂̉̽̐̔͆͛́͂̽̾͆̐̄̆̉̓̍̑́̋̏͌̉͐̄̽͆̂́̓̀̓͌̔́̉̑̂̇͐́́̆̉̀̓̅̿̐̂͗̈́͊͊̑̎͐͗̿͗̅̂́̾̂̽̍͌͐̀̀̏̆̄̓͂̋̈́̾̈́̉̆̾̑̿̊͋͐̇̊̍̊̏̈́͑̉̆̍̓͋͑̏̊̈́̃͑͒̒̅̐̈́̓̅̀͒͆͆̇̀̂̃͆̾̒̊͑̓̍̌͗͑́̔̓́͗͑̀̒͋͆̓̃͌́͐́̒̎̑̆͌̄͐̀̒͂̈͌̽̽̄́͆̈́̓́̆̈́̏̽̃̂̽̎́̓͌̓̅̀̉̔̀̐͋͗̌̏̈̒͆̈́͗̐̈́̓̋̂̏̓͋̄̔̆̇̆͂͊̆̅̓̆̎͗̈́͗͗́͋͑̌̄̊͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅā̸̢̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͚̬͎͚̩̙͔̳͓͚̬͖̮̬̞͉͓̝̝̞͓̮͓̖͖̪͙̥̦̭̱̭̗̞̼̰̦͓͎̫̝̩͙͈̞̟̪̪̬̺͚͈̦͈͍͓̳̼̫̥̦̯̼͎̖͚̖̪̖̭͚̪̬̙̠̼̯̯̗͙̺̼͙̳̫͙̪͍̱͎̲͈̹̹̺͙̙̟̳̳̗̝̯̩̭̠͓̺͙̝̼̪̠͖̰̳͍̠͕͉̫̹̝̤̤̜̦̹̣̬̖͈̫̺̬̦̮̘͎̠̝̬͔̜͓͎̼̣̬͔͍̬̻̜̖̞̳̼̖͉̭̬̪̬̬͕̰͎̤͕̺̘͍̦̞̠̟̙͓͈̣̺̜̭̞̘͙̮̥̙̦̪̺̥̘͉̙̙͔̜̳̦̬͎̰͍̭̝̮̝̃͂͗̍̇͛͛̈́͐̓̄͋̓͐̊͛͌̂̿̈̉́̈́̆́̎̈́̽̄̾͂̈̓̎̀͛̏̏̓̒͋̊͒̋͑̂̾̓̇̉̓̓́͒̅̐͐̅͗̈́̋̈́͆̿͛̂͑̍̍̽̀̾͌̀͛͒́̀̇̂͑̀̇͐͛͑͒̑͋̀͋̉͆̑̇͗͊̋̀͌̏̋̏͗̋̽̀̑̄͐͊̒͊̋̈́͛̽͊͛̓͊̈́̾̃̓̃̔̑̐̑̋̓̈̎͋̄̈̿͂̿͐͋̿̎̔͋̄̊̈̏̈́̆͒̂̈̓͌͐̊̓̑͆̂̎͛͐̉̒̋͂͋̾̅͗͛̀̿̒̈́͑͂̀̈̂̎̈́̌͐̃̋̃̍͂̑̎͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅp̸̡̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̭̗̖̯̝̱͉̯̼̪̗̺̟͔̪̖͔̘̞̬̜̘̜͓͈͚̝͙͎͇̖̖͎̮̩̩̙̼̫͈̗̪͙̦͎̳̖͇̗͍̞͉̻̫̹̜͇̲͖̤͉͎͈̯̯̮̖̫͉̥̰͓͈͙̳̜̂̓̇͒̈́̀̄̋́̅͛̓̊͗̐͐͛̓͒͑͛͗͛̔̎̈́̏̔͂̿͋̃̈́̈́̽͛̎̃́̿̈́́̆̄̿̽̓̔̇̊́̈̊͛̍̀̌̐͑̈̉̀̑́́̽̆̄̆̎̐̈́̋̈̑̆̏̾́́͐͊̏͑͒͛̆̉̏̍̋́̽̇́̒́̋̒̾͒̆̋͛̉̏̑̈͆̃͛̿͑̅̆̾̎̄͌̀̅̂͒̿͂͑͂̑͂̽̀̾͂͋̅̄̒̌̽͂͂͊̇̀̿̏͋͐͛̈́̎̈́̃̎̏͋̀̀̄́̈́̆͐̋͒́̊̈́͛̈́͒̔̈̀͌̂́́̑̂̓͒̌͛̑͗̎̋̌̃̆̋͐̇̇̐̂̐͗̎͒̌͛̂̎̃̀̓̓̽͐̒̂͊̀̈̈͆̏̓͆̽͑̍́͂̅̑̓̿̍͊̌̑͛̍̈̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅţ̷̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̡͔̭̘̘͓͉̬̰̣̳̟̻̱̤͓͙͖̖͎͎͎̠͙̥̻̤̥̠̥͇̖̞̹͙̩̳̯̰͕̯̯̙̹̠͔͙͙͖͉̲͚̳̦͔̟͖̩̰̺̦̺͎̣̳͎͇̱͕̟͙̘͎̖͉̯̰̳̜̯͖͙͍͈̺̖͍͎̱̹̪͍̯̮͉͙̝̲̙̰̼̪̲̥̠̖̟͕̝̦͚̣̙̲͎̘̠̥̫̪͖̗͇̖̫̞͚̘̰̩̙̳̣̬̬̼̺͖͎̰̜̪̣͇̦̰̺̭̘͔̜̟̬͔̘͍̳̰̼̟̟͙͙̳̣͖̗̥͕̳̫̭͖̹͕̟̝̣̙͚̱͔̝̪̮͈͕̞̜̦̯̻̹̩̪̪͔̦͈̤͔̤̻͙̯̭̲̖̖̝̤͚͈̠̘̘͇͕͇̘̼̖̜̹̼̲͚͕̹̫̪͓͉̻̙̮̣͇̱̹͖̺̣͚̝̦͉̌͑́̿͊̌̍͂̓̔͒̂̈̌̈́̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅe̵̡̧̨̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̻̜͕͍̣̝͕͚͖͚̳̦̖̖̰̩͓̹͖͎̞̭̗̬͔̩̯̪̣̝̙͓͕̼̙̣͈̥̹̝̪͙͔̙̬͇̺̟̩͍̩͎̟͈͚̠̹̰͈̤̳̘͖̭̙̲͉̗̱̠̹̠̩̟̣̳͎͈̥͇̖̞̺̯̱̬͖͖̪̺͚̱̦͍̟̥͔̲̭̬̯̩̥̦̙͕̖̟̖̱̬̠̬̭͈̭̼͎̘̩̖̝͇̺̼̠̲̺͚̤̗̩͉̬͍̘͇͈̹͈͕̩̭̲̖̭͇͓͍̫̼̫̮͖̺͇̠̼͉̩͔̝̮̭̮̙̽̇̑̎̑̒̈́̐̌͗̊̂̒͒̍͊͐͊̎̈̈́̎̌̈́̽̈́̈́͑̉̉͒̓̾͋̋́̆̓̈̅̎̓̿̈́̀̆̂̓̃͛̎͑̌̾͛̔͂̆̎̇͆̒͋̈́̓͌͊̓̈̈̍̿͂̈́̓̇̐̆̒̍̈́́͐͗̏͌͂̀̀̾͋̅̔͑́̄̽͗͗͒̀̏̏̐̈́̅̈͊̆̈͛̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̸̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̧̥̰̦͓̤͇̱͚͕͍̦͔̖̦͓͕̲̮̺̩̮̬͚͖͖̟̱̝͎̳̼̙̼̮̳̼̺̯̙͈̠̳̝̻̯̮̣̝̪̥̰̦͔̬͖̞̙̜̜̪͍̥̦̺̜̰͚̻̠̺̯̮͕̪̟̮̗͖̹̘͈̭̞͙̺̞̬̞͔̱̣̪̠̥͚̺͚̞̺͓͕̣̟̤͈̖͚̜̦̪̻̩͈̜̯̮̹͓̯̣̭͕̟̤̻̮̹̘̲̘̗͎̯̻͍̳̹͎̺̟̯̪̼͚̙̻̰̜̬͍̣͕̲̯̣̼̰̞̟̟̞͕̙̲̼͙̠̲̗͙͕̹̹̣̻̟̦̜͙͇̤̲̘̪͔͖̠̭̭͔̲̰͖̯͇̭̭̟̱̦̩͍̼̤̪̗͔͉̯̙̰̹̩͇͙̘̥͖͎̹̲͖̙̟̝̣̙͎̥̫͔͒̿̀̃̀͌́̂̔͒͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛͔̖͚͙͔͕̘̻͓̪̣̝͓̝̜̘̝͚̼͕͔̯̣̱̯̻̲̮̠̗̻̺̹̰̫͖͉̭̣̳͈̙̹̰̻̣̭̩̯̲̬̠̯̰͈̺̘̳͈̼̥̰̻̟̺̜̼͍͔̠̤̜̱̫̭͔̣̪̺̟̠̥̬̬͎͇͉̭̮̤̻̯̺̩̱͎̙͇̗̺̫͔̤͍̹̭͖̦̪͔͓͍̙̣̘̘͚͖̮̙̮̥̰̹͚͕̻̗̲͈̘̳̣̤̗̝̝̭̤̥̱͙͇͕̰̖̰̻͈̫̩̫̟̗̺̟̞͉̺̣̝̲̺̫̻̝͓͇̪̤̣̺̫̣̜̱͍̝͓͓̘̖̪͕̬̪̣͇̯̖̥̝͎̣̯̥̺̰̹̗͚͔͚̹̱̤̝̯̫͉̬͍̯̺͚̫̈́̀̽̓̓͛͒͗̂̀̆̿͒̿̿̅̈́̃͊̋̉͑̅͂̒̉̊́̀̂̊̀̈̏͑̑̋̒́́͛̇̇͗͂̔̽̍̉̈́͛̋̆̐̀̅̍̎͂̀̑̒̊̈́͊̑̍̎͒͌́͂̆̃̇́̀͂͊̉̆̊̓́̓̔̈̆̋̌͐̏̋́̇͑̆̈́͂̏̑̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ"̵̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̧̘̙̰̫̹̖̘͓̰̥͖̼̼͉̗͕͇͓̦̩̜͇̲̫͖̹̝͚̻̬͔͖̺̻͎̮͕̦̥̝̻̜͈̭͙̳̝̳̣̯̙̰̠̹͖͍͎̲̫̺͔̬̫̝̮̠̺̙̩͓͔̝̺̙̯͙̝̗̹̝̥̻̹̝̞̦͎̼̼̩͇̬̭̳̞͉̜̥̯̺̩̗̤̻͚̺̫̫̘̲͈͉͇͇͎̟̣̗͕̞̹̫̙̖̯̖̖͉̤̜̣͚͙̟̣̙̞̱͍̰̟̜̜̤̰̯̖̯̙͍̺̞͈͓͎̱̻̯̳̯̭͇͈̲̤̬̬͉͚̞̣͍̯̲͕̻̭͎͕̦̪̞͉̜̫̗̮̯͎̭̯̜̯̖͇̠̤͌͑͑͂̑̅͛͂̌͆̅̽̌̈̀̏̎̇̏̕̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̝̼̭͓̤͎̥͈̲̠̙̼̦̪̜̫̻̰̯̥̳̳̠̤̳̘̪̫̦͈̝̙̬̟̳̪̜̬͉̝͓̲̠͖̥̬̺̗̥̭͙̰̙͎̹͙͇̗̺̖̱̱͍̖̹͚̻̖̭̘͔͙̤̰͙̰̤͔͓̘̙͕̮̦͙̹̬̗̬͕̘̙̱͓͎̞͙̥͍̪̞̰͓̜̺̺̙̘͇̣̫̜̼͓̲͖̯̙̬̝̖͕̖̰̦͕̟̱͈̳̥͎̫͕̰͇̟͓̼̯͖̰̗̳̼̳̞̗̣̞͔̳̲̩̱͔͙͎̤̱̮̱̜̖̠͚̞̼̯̤̪͙̰̘̟̦̹̪͚̮̤̹͕̬͉̙͎̜̺̠̙̥͖̪̦̯̯̦̯̭͙̣͔̩̤̗̱̼̙̖͇͍̙̭̘̣̞̮̞̮͉̝͓͍͕̙̲̮̞̭͉̻̮̥̲̫͖̥̟̙̬̗͈̖̗̥̻͕͎̇̅̎͊͂̏̏͋̓́̈͋́̇͊̉͌̉̉̄͐̓̎̓̍̏͑́̿̅͌͛̿͛͒̇́͂̂̽̂͋̀̄͐̊͌̅̐̄́̍̏̂̇̅̊̀̾̍͐̆̉̈́͐͋̓͗̇́̑̀̃̎̽͒̀͊̔̑̽̂̓̈́͊̋̀̌͑̈́͗̉̈́͌͋̄͌́͂̍̈́̈́̈́̒̈̈̍̀͗̈̇̑̅̎̿̓̀̈́̾̄͗̈́̋̆̀̃̉̈͂̃̊̃̉̋́̏̓̌̋͑̀͒̏͌͗͊͐̂̅̈̉̆̽̀̀͗̏͋̀̽͛͂̀̈̿̈́̋̇̓͌̇̄̄̐̌͆̐̍̽̀͌͒̾̇̾̌̿̐͑̔̽̊̅̓̉̊̋̄̒̌͌̔̑̌͂́̋̏̑̑̀͛̈́̈̐͒͆̓̆̏͐̈́͋͛̽̾̈́̔̊̿̈́͋̏̆̏̑̏̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̛̛͇̙̘̟͓͈̦̝̺̖̪͓͔̥̲͍̤̬̺̻̝̤̹͙͎̘̹͚͉̘̦͉̠͇̥͕͙͔̣͉̟̮̗̱̥̲̬̝̜̥̫͔̰͇̬͈̱̺̬͉͙͓̫̩͉̤̞͔̮̥͈̦̝͉̬̲̗̥̖̺̞̭̬̲̞͚̜͈̓̿͗́̾̔̂̀̈̑̽̌̉̈́̒̈́̌͑͋̽̈͐͆͐̀̈͗͒̆̈̇̓̉̊̈̎̊͒̓̀̂̃̒̈́̊̉̿̍̓͗̈́̈͛̈́͂̅̓͐̀͂̐̃̎͗̈́̊̋̃͒̃̉͛́̄͊͑͂͗̈́̊̈̃̐̃͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̛̜̥̟̟͕͙͎͇̦̜̠̭͚̬̩͔̭͔͕͖̼͕̜̝̬̝͕͇̖͍͎͍̠̣̫̪͎͇̜̯̭̰̬̬̦͓̟͖̳̥̼̘̞̮̥̰̯̱͖̭̮̠͎̲̯̰̱̫͙̩͉̫̪̦̝̖͙̜͈̺̳̤̳̣͖̰̺̠̬̭̺̳̝̮̬̖̲̮̲͖̙̪̖̮̩̗̞͓̹͕̰͈̣̟̩͇͎̰͓̘̖͍͙̠̣̰͇͚̪̩̰̱̣̘̰͓͇͓̩͈̮͐̽̒̾̅͒̔̈̆̊̍̓͂̔̓̏̅̆́͆̂͑͒̈́́͂̾̇̽́̀̐͒͂̈́̑̉̽̆̀̋͒̋̈́̍͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅh̶̨̨̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̟̜̤̥̮̯͚̙͈̫̝̥̠͉̟̖͖̬̗̯̭͇̹͈̲̗͕̝͇̖͓̦͕͇͔̞̯͚̼̯̟̰̞̩̣̙̲͎̭̻̫̙͈̞͙͉̳̪͉̥̮̯̗̥͔̥̠̳͇̻̩͚͕̻͓̥̙̠̭̹͔͙̻͖̠̟̺̤̲͙̙͚̮̜̘̲͖͈̮̱̖͍͈̮̲̗̜̱̠̥͚͇̠̼̺̙͈͇̠͎͈̼͓̖̰͉̟͈̦̦̳̝͖͔͔͈̝̩̱̬̩͓̼̱͖̱̼̘̪̞̯͓͙̺̺̬̹̹̹̼͓̤̖̭͕̦̲̣͍̮̮̳͎̙̝̹̺͚͕͙̝̟͔͚̳̙̻̹̝̺͎͚͍͇̞̪̪̟͎̰̫̰̺͎̗͙̖̹̼̹̩͍͚͇̹̩̫̟̖̫͔͍͓̹̦̝̤̣̺̬̯͉̼̝̜̬͗̅̈́͒͌̃͛͛̌͛̄̋̏̃̌̑̃̋͊̊̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̡̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̛͖͖̙̩͈̬͖̗̮͕̘̳̜͓̺͔͙͇̙̗̮̱͖̣̩͎͚̭̩̭̝̦̠̖͎̬̠̙̦̻̼̝̫͙̼̻̺̦̱̱̯̮͙̹̖͔̮̝̰͕̹͇̪̙̝͔̳͉̩͙̠̯̗͎̻̺̭̻̠͙̬̥̫̮͚͔̲̲̺͓̪͈͚̱͚̝̗̞̬̪͚̩̰͉̜̮̹̥̫͇̹̖̻̫͉̗̝̺̤̭̣͇̘͚̲̘̭̦̦̮̖̭̲̙̗̜͓̭̼͍̮̮͍͚̭̘̙̥̩̖̦̦̣͉̩̘̣͔̜͔͓̭̝͖̠̣̻̪̼͖̯̯̭̟͚̹̥̣̠͈̥̯̘̻͕̣͓̻̖͎̳̗̤͔͓̼̬̝̻͎͖͉͙̩̩̗̤̫͐̑͌͒́̿́͊̒̈́̃̎̉̉̔̏̀̍̍͆̌̊̆̋̈̒̐̑̀̔̾̑͌͆͐̈́̓͗̇̔̈́̂̓̐̄̈̃̉̋͛́̀̏́̀̈́̉̔́̏͂̍͒̅̓̈̓̋̍͊͆͂̐́̂̔̓̔̄͗̌̾̾͐̋͗̊̆̒̽̐͐̂̄͛̒̊͌̉̀̀̊̾̽̈́͊̌͒̀̅͒͐̏̓̆͛̇͗͐́̂̿̊͊̊̏͌̓̅̑̏̂͌̇̃̉̍̂̂̿̌̃̐͂̈́̈́̽̓͑̈́̓̽̿͂͋͋̏̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅg̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͗͌̀̅̾̏̋̓̆͑̓͐̈́̋͛̌̒̇̋̉̌́̐͆͗͒̋̃͛͌́̿̒͛̂̔̄̂̊̈́̈́̍̈́̋́͒͂̓̈́̇̌̉̌̋̂͐̀͑̈́͋̎̇̈́͌̓̑̏̀̿͋͂̃͛̀̋̈́͆̒̓̓̾͒̄̂́̌̓̈́̊͐̊̔͐̂͗̊̃̆͊̄̾͊̿̓̀̊̔̌̎̔̎̿͂̈́̉̇̉͐̒̐̿̽́̽̿͌͌́̋̀̇̐̉̋͗̋̉̏̓̿̃̀̄̓͊͂̄̂͛̓̅̏̈̔̃́̏̽̈́̃͒͒̍̈́̀̅̈́̒̋̈́̓̄̀͛͛͒̈͋̈̀̇̊́̓͒͌͗̓̆̅͗̊̓̃̔̐̃̓́́̑͛͊͆̈́̓̑̏́̌̅̈́̉́̿͆͑̇͗̏̏̆͆̈́̽̅̈̂̇̓̀̂̏͑̕̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠s̵̡̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̛͙̬̠̗͍̞̜͍͓̺̬̳̥̠̜̼͚̮͕̯̜̺̜͎̩̜̜̫͔̠̪̼̱͇̰̳̙̟͕͓̤̞̟͍̞̞͓̺̮̙͇̟̫̥̗̜̩̼͕̱̤͎͚̹̤͕̤͖͈̙̭̭͎͔̩̫͚̞͍̪̥̝̱̻̺̰͎̹̬̩͙̖͈̳̝͍̙̹̲͚͕̜̟̤̟̲̥̥̗̜̗̣͇̝̻̱̲̼̹̱̼̬̲̦͔̯̩̜̭̫̥̹̘̙̞̲̠̳̟̱̬͖̮̹͂̓̆́͆̔̎͐̈̓͗͒͆̏͂̇̈̈́̒̿͂́͗͐̈́̋͂̈̋̄̋̀̉́̏͆̅̎̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅp̵̢̢̡̧̛͔̫̣̤̳̺̱̺͍̫̝̤̰̙̦̞̭̲̻̟͕͇̯͎͉̤͔͕͎͕̥̺̭̞̣̦̠̼̠͉̫̥̤̹̜̭͇̻̮̟͎̯͙͈͚̞̘͍̞̳̹̺̤̭̥̗̯͓̙̗̠̘̲̲̣͚͇̀̏̆͗͆̔̀̀̅͑̋̏̊̑̆̿͒̉͘͝͠ḻ̵̢̛̛̛̠͇̯̹͖̹̼̥̲̰̣̌̈̐́̓͑̍̒͛͌͆̾́̽̾͂͊̉͛̄̉̃̓̔̂̓̋̓͒̈́͑̒́̀̅̂̊̄́̓̌͐̌͒͗̇́̈̓́̽͌̒̃͐͆̃̒̌̂̌̉̏̌͐̎͛̒͗̂͌̋̿̽́͋̎͗̂̈́̑̒̾͂̓͆̐̃͌́̔̏͂͆̇̽́̑̾͋̉̈́͑̆̍̿̀̏̈̾̂̈̐͐͆̑̿̏̉̑̀̿͆̈́̈́͊̐̀̏͑͛̐̏͑͗̾͐̅̓͊͒̅̈́͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ą̵̧̨̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̹̻͉̠̹̟̬̜̠͍͈̫͈̮̞̫̼̭̝͔̘͈͕̟͇̟̘̰͕̻̠͈͕͎̪̞̮̙͚͇̹̤̜̱̙͇͓̹̹̙͙̫̰̦̘̙͚͖͍̤̠͕̖̳̰̪͕̳͍̞̰̯̖̞̯̲̭̳̯̩̝͚̲͍͓͇̦̥͈̐̓̊̓͊̉͒̂̔͑̉̔̇͊̍̓̓͛͆̎͋͗͂̌̍̈́͊̃̂̃͐͐̿̄̎͐̂͌́̋̈́͆̏̽̎̅̒̓́̏̊̎̈́̓̅́̍̈́̄̄̓̋͊̾̎͊͗̈́̀̾͗̐̀̐̓̎̆́͑͋͂̆̓̐̾̆̒̒̄̐̎̅̽̓̈́̆̐̔̈́̾͂̑̍̈́́̓̆̎͗̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̴̢̛̛̛̛̭̫̼̟̫͚̖̦̼̗̰͕̠̫̱͈̭̝͍͉̺̬̝̺̳̞͇̺̘̺̠͇̹̖̔̈̌̈́̄͂̾̌̽̌͋́̆́̀͒̑̾̿̎̄̆͆̓̏̄̄͒̄͂͆͗̑͐͒̾̿̈̐́͌̅̂̒̾̈́̽̾̽̅̀̿͂̓̑̂̾̃͊̀̓̃͊̾̑̏͐̂̈́̈̅̀͒̃̒̏͐̋̔̀̍̀̈́̆̆̆̎͐̉̒͌̐́̋̈́̋̾̇̀̽͌̽͊̄͑̔̔͛̇̍͛̋̒̉̅͆̿͋̽̄́͆̒̏́̈́̿͋͑͋̿͗͂́̈́̋̉̓̾̎̊͊͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅņ̵̧̡̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͈̱͓̰̬̮͙̺͕̫͉͕̻̫͎͔̪̙̯̩͖̩̭̗̲͖̹̠̯͇̙̟̳͇̪̟̖̣͖̠̯̼̹̮̲̟̩̦̘̰̖̰̱̘̦̦͎̬͓̣̪͍͕̤̦̣̦̮̥̙̮͉̬̜̤͇͍̣͔̜̹̲̥͙̝̟͉̜̬̖̟̖̬̠̭̤̣̻̯̩̪̝̪̤̬̥̘͓͓̙̮̠͇̤̯̦̝̼̦̘̮̖̬̤̙̠̥̞̺̣̼͓͚͎̮̘͍̗̩̪̙͔̩͎̥̝̥͕͉̺͔̣̗̲̬͚̩̯̥͓̹͚̩͎̟̪͓̙̲͍̤͚͕̟̦̹̜̰͈̳͚̜͉̩͉̻̜͕̠̺̱̼̣̝͉̣̟̺̯͔̰͍͇͕̙̻͖̺̾͗̓͌͊́͋̓̔̂̽̎͒͂̈̀͌̀̈́͆̄̽̈́̉̌̉͛̐̐̈̈͊͊͋͗̀̈́̾͛͂̃̍̐͊̌̀̿̈́͛͑̊̒̒̓̈̾̂̋̽͌̈́̎̉̈́̈́́̏̀̇̄͗͗̐́̑̍͌̋͑̓̾̀͛́́̿̅̆̐̃͑̂͆̈͑̐͐͊͊̇͐̈̋̿̍́̍̐̀͑̒̇͌͗̊̽̈̀́̃̉́̓̋̑͑̉̂͑̆͗̀̉̈́̈́̀̀̋̓̌̀̈́́́̑͆̅͂͑̃̏̋̈́̀͋̐̄̅̀̓̃̽͐̈́̈́̅́̏̑́̓̈́̔̈͌̏̎̀̀̅̾̈́͛̽̅̊̑̀͂͌̓̽͒̊͛̈͐̆͒̌͂̂̐̾͋̇͗̔͐͛̀̃̑̉̽̍͆̔̒͂̃̂̅͒͌́̾͆͒̿̓́̂̏̂͂͐̅̿̈́͆̔̔́̈́̀͆̇̓́́̓͛̒̎̀̒͑̂̔͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̰̠̣̙͎̘͓̹̗͍͚̱͔̞̭̦͍̗͍̪̩̼̮̙͓͎̗̝̙̱̰͍͈͖̜̝̦̝͙͔̲̠͍̩̥̠̣̜̤͎̪̹̘̣̥͎̘͍͕̩̱̥̠͍̫͇̜͔̗̫̗̤̘̙͖̞͓̝̬͓̟͖̫̮̖̞͉̥̜̩̟̟͓̦̬͕̪̺̝̻͙̭̗͉̗͈̝̲͈̣̺͎̙̭̹̖͙̞̟̦͙̝͓͇̺̙̝̻̰̩̲͔͔̣͖͍̮͔̗̩̟̞̻̤̖͇̲̟̘͎̼̘̟͔̻̮̞̱̖͙̤̫̠͍̠̭̥̩͈̰̪͚̠̰͖͉̬̩͎̫͋͐̇̂͐̽̔̐́̾̎̄͑̈̈̾̊̉̊͛̽̈̋̉͑͆̓̄̈́̒̽̐̅͊͌͋̓̀̽̎̓͆̓̐̑̋́͋̍̄̀̓̈̏͊͛̃̌̈́̑͛͌̔̈͊̐͋̅́͆͗͂̏͗͛̓̓̿͛̆̌̽̓̍̍̒̐̾̉̏͒͑̈̂̀̐̍͑͑͐͐̌́̇̄̇͆̏̑̓̃̒̐̔͊͆̈́͗̐͛̉͑̆̀̽̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅẗ̶̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̧̧̛͈̟̩̬͉͉̙̘̠͓̭̩̣̤͙̫͙̻̗̦̟̹̩̱̠̟̩̺̘͓̻̮̬͖͔̰͖̭̟͍̹͓͎̪̪̰̱͉͉̖̹̩̙̞͇̬̗͇̗͙̩͙͇̝͈͖͍̱̪̣̟̺̙̪̼̪͈̹̗̻̪̞̞̣͚͈̯̺͇͖͔͕̖̘͔̫̳͓̫̦̻͎͖̯̥̰̫͖̖̲̜̩͕͚̹̲̺̱͇̦͚͖̦͇̤̲̮̖͖̙̬̫̬̱͕͇̤͙̭̣͉̱͚͉̯̳̝̭̜̘̝̖̜̻͙̫̦̪̻̥̝͔̲̜̖̰̦̣̲̬̝͎̥̮̮̖̯̲͈̩̙̭̗̹͙͇̦͓͎͔͍̖̯͈͓̘̭́̎́͐̽̒͊̊̏̓̄̎̋͌͗͐͆̈́̅͗́̔̂̾͋͛̂̈́̐̎͐͐̿̾̂͌̄̓͌͋͐͂͒̒̎̾̓̈́̏̓̍̔͐̊͊̆͑̄̋̈̃͂̍̾̋͊̓̽̀̆̆̏͗͌͋̓͆̇͋̀̿͆̊̑̐̿̀̒̐͑͂̒͛́̌̒̔̀́͌̍̀̋̉̀̈́̋̈́͗͌̆̋̃̈́̉̈́́̔̈̓͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̗̙̼͎̼̙̮̣͔̙͓͎̫̱̭̣̮̰̼͈̞̙͇̥̜̩̘̗̬͓̺̺̯̙͎̗̹͈̺̥̟̙͙̗͚͍͇̩̜̤̬̩̮͖̹̭̣̞̺̲͔̤̺̞̦̲̤̖̬̘̩͍̭̤͓̗͚̣̩̖̲̬̩̭̝̟̗͈̟͕͎̤̦͈̪̰̞͙̬͓̹̜̥͇͉̠̙̹̻͚̻̠̫̟̰͎̪̥̦̬̜̝͈̲͚̦͙̙͉̠̖̝͖̻̖̜̻̗̗̦̥̪̝͍̬̻̥̺̯̻͈͙̬͔̦͔͖̫̞͖̠͍̝̪̬͉̻̬̩̼̞͓̻̟͎̯̖͍̣̺̪͙̝͔̞̟͕͉͔̰̟̼̣̲̟̠̦̦̘͇̹̤͍̖̱̹̰̞͔͖̳̭͔̪̪̦̭̗̺̮̺̪̤͓̻̯͕̬͓͓͎̮̟͇͎̘̃̓̐̀̋͗͂͂́́̏͂͗̋͌͆̔̃̈́̀̍̎͂̈̓̽̏̀͂̓̏̔̊̊̈́̇͛̒͗͊̐̐̏̒̑̿̈́̃̌͆͊͛͌̇͆̒͛̆̊͛͗̈́̈̍̌̋͋̈̌͑̈́̋̀̔͐̈̍̓̒͗̏͛̎̓̏̈̆̀̿̔́̍̊̇͑̾̏̂̽̔̌͒̒̆̎͌̔͗̎̅̀̋̓̂̋̈́̄͆̔̃̏̒̾͗̿̔͌̆͆̃̋̍̂̈͗̑͆̀̾͊̀̋̉̈́̑̓̇͐̆̎̃͐̎̌̽̉̒̆̐̅̏̀͂͐̓̃͐͒̃̐̌̍̊̾̈́̑̀͊̉̈́̈́̎͒́̉̆̈́͌̐̌͆̽͋͒̿̃͌̿̍͋̉̿̄̈̈̏̑͛̓͐́͆̀͌̎͗̃͗͌̃͛͊̉̈́̋̐͂͛́̔̌̓̒̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̼͎̮̞͉̗̗̬̫̟̼̲̮̖͔̹̰̤̣̙͓̱̫͍̫̗̣͓̳̯͍̘͕͚̰̫͈̪͔̖͖̬͖̹̺̭̰̮̪̻̘̲̗͕̦̭̮̟̣̭̺͔͈̻̦̘͙̳͓̳̺͚̪̲̯̹͇̘̬̥̯̠̪̜͚̳̬̯̟̮̟͖̟͙̫̬̞̣̳̠̱͙̱̘̱̜͇̙̥͓̜̦͉̹̙̼͕̰̟̯̗͔̣̱̤̫͔̦̯͙͉̙͍̘̩͔͖̺̜̰̪̪͙͍̘̪͕͔̰̬͎̺͉̻̭͈̬̺̺̮̥̪̣̯̞̟̬̦̮͓̝̲̩̝̹̺̘̠̼͉̙̹͖̭̗̭̝̘͔͈͔̝̲̥͕̺̫͎͚̣̲̲̗̞̜̝̥̥̫͔͔̮̬̯̰̟̘̰͇͖̗̩̥͉͕̻̲͆͊͆̌̾͐̿̅̈͗́̈̔̈́͆̒́̊̈͂̆̈́̋̀͆͋̾́̀͂̂̒͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̠̖̬͔͙͙̳̠̜̘͕̖̭͔͙̹̗̫̝̜̫̜̹̟̥̹͔̮͎̞̯̬̠̱͈̬͇̹̼̥͔͙̤͉͎̱͇̞̦̫̲̤̤͚̙͖̼̥̣̣̻̦̜̬̤̫̗̬̣̹̩̮̯̤͚͕̺͈̳̘̬͓̖͎̼̗͍͉̜͙͕̳̲̬̘͇̞͈͎̞̱̹̬̳̹̯͖̺̮̠͙̤͇͎̙̣̩̲͉͔̭̠̜͚̰̜͕̹̗͇̞͔͚̤̜͎͎͍̜̘͓̝̯̟̬͙̯̥̠͓̮̼̰̭͚̝̗̹̺̝̣̯̦͖̠̤̳̘͍̱̰͙̩̙̥̣̳͇͕̯̮̙͉̙̘͙̥̖͍͍͖̹͖͇̋́̈́̎͐̿̒̐̊̆͛͒̔̂͒̋́͒́̔͛̓̆̇̓̍́̄͒͌̄̈̆̓̉̓̔͒̽̔͛̆̀̈̾̈́͗̐̾̃̔̂͌̋̅̊̈̃̿̉̔͗̒͊̃̈̎̈́̎͊̿̾̑̀̐̀̉̒̃̄̈̽͋̐̈́̍͛́͛̀͐͑͊́́̓͆̒́̽̉̋́̓́̐̄̎̊̈́͊͂̓̈́͑͑̏̑̊͗̾͗̉̀̽̅̄̈́̀̓̓͊̄̌̎́͒̔̊͗̐̈̀̈͂̇̽̀̍̆̌̃͆̇̃̅̐̇̎͒̈́̅͌̓̌́̿̃̅̎̊̈̆̓̈́̑̄̍͆̒̎͂̈́̍̍́͒̈́̍͊̐̏̀̄̈́͋̈́́͌͗̅͐͐͊̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḯ̸̡̧̡̨̨̡̛̛͇̱̩͖̮̬̰̗͚̮̟̺̻͔̱̘͕̹͉͇͓̻̦̯͖̙̻̼̠̳̦͇̰̘̼̣̦͚͇̟͖̣̝͕͂̔̀͂̿̓͌́͂̿̉̉̇̀͊̏̈́̅̇̓́̔͊́̔͆͒̈́̀̂̿́̈̿̓̌̈͗̂̆̾̑̿̉̓̕̚̚͝͠͝͝ͅm̵̢̨̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̢̛̛͕̦̪̮̖̝͉̭̱̳̰̻̼͍̣͈̜͚̝̯͚̙̯̤͍̻̩͙̬̹̯̟̤͇̠̟̱͈̬̮̘͓̹̜̱̬͖̫̩̙̼͙̗̻̙͕̯̺̞̜̯̭̤̯̼͎̠̳͍̣̤̗̲̗͉̟̱̤̱̤͍͔͍͍̦̥̮̹̫̱͍̩͓͓̪͉̣̮̬̲̩̠͙̭̼̭̘̣͉͚̞̥̘̘̥̘̳͇̟̱͕̖̖̻̝̱̗̥̘̣̥̣̹̜͚̤̥̰̺̰̙̱̙̘̥̫̲̲͍̗̮͍͖͖̬̻̞̗̫̬̩̥̮̗̜̝͎̤̫̱̟͈̭̻̠͎̗̭̠̼̯̝̳̩̤̙̻̳͉̳͓͉̰̘̱͖̬̟̬͂̏̌͋͛́̂̓̔͒͗̀͗̔́́́̏́̂͊̈́͂͋̒́̃̇͐̎̆̑̃̂̋̂̈́̄̊̔̅̾͆̎́͂̈́͌̏̏̂͂͗̇͊̋̈̂͋͋̉͗̄͑̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ,̴̧̡̧͚̥̙̙̭̦̻͕̪̟̳̥͈͉̝̫͖̘̰̟̬̪̥̠̮̗̲̦̞͉̯̫͍̩̼̥͓͉͔̣̯̝͓̆̍̾̎̿͆̋̔̒̑̉̊̈́̀͒̑̓̄̍̀̇̀̋̑̇̄̔̉̒͑̐̏͑̋͊̇̔̋̀͆̔̔̾́́͑̆͋͑̔͐̇͂̑̍̾͋͊̅̎̃̈́̏͐̈̏̾̂̅̏̑̐̈́̀̃̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̤̹͍̝͖̘̤̤̹͚̝̯̲̙̙͉͉͍͎̤̩̜̖̠̙̫̙͔̘͔̪͓̣͍̻̫̼̮̯̟̺͍͉̻̹̳̥̼̳͈̪͈̘͍̩̪̖͈͙̪̦̞̺͇̥̭̠̳͓̰͔͎͍̹͙͖̰̫̙̥̙̪͍͇̗̳͔̝͎̗̗̣̞͈̟̠̺͖̣͇̦͎̼̲̬̩̟̤̮͍̜͚͔͍̹͓̺̺̣̠̙͖̠̰͍̻͇̥̯̖̗͙͖̦͚̰̺̘̬̫͉̰̖̣̗̳̘̦͎̱̝̗̙̦͍̻̘̰̜̫͕̻͍̻̟͕̣̝̭̞̺͖̗͉͖̰͙̣̙̞̖̳͇̥̭͇̞͉͕̟̩̞̹̝̦̠͕̗͙͓̟̩̖͎̙̫͕̮̼̰̐̉̐͗̽̊̽͋̑̾̇̆͛̔̈́͛͛̓̈́̈́́̿͊͊͛͐͂̒̅̑̂̓͛̈́̈̈̈́̈́̅͊͆͊͐̊͐͊͐́͛͛́̆̈̋̑́̿͗̋͋̀̓̈́͂̓̑͊͆̾̽̄́̿͊͊̎͂̂́̓̌̈́̈́̆͒̃̃́̌̽͌͒̀̏̉̀͆̌͊̀͆͑͑͂́́̿͒̒̑̈́̀͐̀́̽̒͒͊̔̿͛͒̑́̀̄͊̿́̍̓͂̽̂͂́͆̊̽̿̋̏̔̄̊͗̀̎͂͂̾͒̀̂̓̂̉̂̉̉̈́̏̑̃̽̈́͊̀̑́̎̑̌͆̃̂͊̔̓̓̄̑̍̄̾̓̿́̈̾̓̌͛̀͌̈͑͛̏͗̓̋͊̆͂̑̍̋̀̂̆͆͋̾̾̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḃ̷̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̧̡̙̦̣̟̠͖͇̹̝̭̙͈͔̹͓̪͍͙̺̫̜̩̣͉̳̗͇͔̮̯̳̘͓̝̤̩̙̝̖̝̫͉̝͎̲̟̭̫̪͙̤̙̰̮͉͕̜͙͈͎͈̥̲̣͙̹̤̭͎̣̰̩̖͙̮͇̬̟̞̠͖̮̮̭̭̜̙͉̜̥͈̩̰̥̻͍̰̻̮͙͈̣͙̠͖̣̠̦͇̘̲̬͉̠̪̱̩͎̩̻͈̟͎̞̩̤̠̮̮̤͋̆̽̎͐͆̐̂̈́̌́̓͐̾͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅé̸̢̨̢̛̛̛͙̘̭̭̘͉̻̮̭͎̺̜̯̻̭̤̘̭͙̼̗̥̫͉̬̳͓̗̖̹̫͚̣̫͙̟̠̱̦͎̳̺̤̦͓͉̟̫̩͔̲̹̻̟̣͔͚̼̲̪̖͎̿͌̌̎̀̇̇͛͋̈́̉̉̐̽͒̎̏̄͂͆͐̽͋́̄̽̓̀̄͊̅̅͒̌̈͊̈́̊̈̌̍̓̀͒̄̾́̐̐̅̍͆́͌̔̋̏̍̃̀̂͐͐̈́͗̔̏͋̈̄̍̎̄́͂̈͆̆̓́͒̀̑̈́̄̉̓̂̀̈́̇̇͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅç̴̡̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̺͉̯͓̫̪̺̪̘̖̟͔̗͕̳̬̺̩͖̮̪̥̖͓͈͔̩̘͙͔͍̰͚̣̹̗͙͍̜̯̼̗̘͎͓̭͙̗̰̗͖̰̦̼͔͕̤̻̰̣̩̠̟͖̲͇̙̝̩͓̦̺̭̖̻̱̹̝̜̤̻͓͖̗̜̠͎̜̗̞̤̠̹̭̰̲͕̺̘̞̫̖̞̫̳͔͈̩̻̫̫̙̃͌̋̍̾͐̿̋̂̎̋̒͛̀͛̈́̆͗̄̈́̔͑̃̀͐̐̏̈́͒̄͗̿̈́̿̓̔̀͋̿̒͑̓̍̏͗͊̀͌̀̓̎̃͐͗͗͆̓̂̎̆̈́̂̄͛̉̇̇̈̈́͛̒̉̆͌̄̌̀͆̇͐̒̍̈́̔͋͑̾́̿́̀͛͊̑̓̃͒̓̉̎̾̐̈́̂̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅā̴̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̢̛̪̩̦̜̹͚̗̦̯̲̖̠͉̳͓͇̟̳̦̖͍̬̠̗̱͈͖̣͙͈̰͍͍͖͚̪̮̝͓̲̗̳̩͓͓̱̗̬̘̭͚͚͔̹͇̩̱̹͍̹̻̭̱̠̖͈̣̰͓̲̘̜̫̜͈̗͔͍̥̻̯͔̥͚̦̦̙͎̱̳̰̝̙̫͎͉̝̟̹̺͈̣̙͉͓̻͓͎͔̖̫̗̲͈̟͖̤͚̥̫̟̝̦̙̤͔̹͙̰̥̖̮̳̦͖̱̭̩̫̮̤̥̯͔̗̞̻̝̼̦̭̩̬̻̙̱̲̞̠̹̼̳̹͕͎̦̣̖̖̖̺̱̰̞͔̰͙̫̏̃̾̓̒̓͆͗̂̓̅͒̅́̉̉̃́̃͋̃̓́̓͑͋̄̆̊͒͒̌͋̎̓̋̆̅̊̑̔̽́̋̑͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅų̵̢̧̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̺̻̳͍̲̫̟̯͙̩̟̰̥̣̩̼̪̙̣̜̺̖͙̮̼̺͔̥̭̭͓͇̫̩̝̳̣̱̫̻̰̫͈̭̻̦̪̳̩̰̹͎̼͓͔̯͕̥̱̲̳̤̟̙͖̳̱͙̝̞̭̳̫̗̭̫̝̺͚̖̯̺̯̫̗͓̰̥̤͈̖͇̣͕̙̲̠̱̖̲͚͍̖͓̭͕͕̭̤̙͍͈̫̪̝͕̺̙͍̳̜̺͉͖̱̻̘̟̱̘̞̮͖͎̦̖̖͚͍̲̼͍͚̬̱̥̞̥̑̾̂̔͂͒̀̈͊̊̾̆̎̎̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅş̶̢̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛͙̗͕̫̰̠̟̭̥͖͙͖͚̙̹͙̝͉̜͚͙͙̰͎̠͕̪̯͍͍̪͙̠̟̬̱͙͉͕̤̯̺̗̤̦̝̥̤̗̞̹̪̣̞͔͓̤̝̜̟̝̹̥̣͉͚̗̦̩̖̦̦̤̲͙͔̻̘̞̬͚̞̥͚̝̰̮͔͇̪̦̤̣̖̭͈͔͎͚͕̙̗̯̩͇̦̘͕̭̪̘̱͇̺̞͓̖̠͖̖̭̣͖͍̞̫͈͙̭̦̰̰̣̞͚̳͖̯̹͖̮͖̳̦̬̞̬̞̐̈́̓̈́̍̉͒̾̈́̑̎̍͂̓̋̀́͋͂͆̿̈́̓̈́̉̒̇͑͊̓̈́̂̄̄̍̀̂̉̃́̈́̏̈́̏́̈́́̃̓̄̋͋̀̈̍͛̀̈́̑̉͗͛́̈́͗̈́́̐̎͐͌̒́͑̀͂̅̑̈́̒̂̽͊̽̀̈́̀͛̇͌̀̀̔̐̾̋̀̎̀͌̐̀̀̂̾̉͗̒̇̍̈͒̊͆̀̈́̿̄̌̋͂̃̓͌̄̌̿̾̓̀̂̿̊̓̀͌͗͗͊̈́̋̈̔̾̓̈́͊̈́͋̽͗̈́͐̒͛̌̎̒͗̓͋͋̈̽͐͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȅ̴̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̝̼̬̝̪̠̞̘͎̟̮̟̫̺̰̺͚̭͈̳̺̞̘͈͖̞͕̗̣̞̯̥̝͔̮͓̳̜͓̟̻̦̝͕̠̮̮̦͎̙͎͈̦̻̫͈͓̹̼̻̦͉̳̥̲̠͙͖̮͍̘̖̮̗̲͇̘̘̜̞̙̰̫̳̤̮̘̺̱̻͚̻̠̠̜͖̬̹̺̩͎̟̫͇͈̳͕͖͈͎̗̥̬̼̙̣̠̻̻̠̳͙̜̩̮̝͔̖̳̳̲̞̯̭̝̣͔̥̗̝̪̖̝̜̥̠̙̥̺̹͕̝̗̬͙̱̯̻̖̱̘͕̝͓̱̰͙̭̥̠͎͎̠͉̋̆̒́̀̀́̍͑̀̿͐̂͊̉̆͊̓͂̍̍͂̇̇̐̒̾̌̈́̄̍̈́̆̄̀͗̍̾̏͋̆̂̈̈́̈̄͊̆̿̔̒͆̿̍̆̅̓͛̆̾̅́̽̈́̾͛̿̀̋̽̓̓̈́̐́́̐̒͋̃̌̋̔̑̾̒̊̈́̆́͒͛́̌̏̓͐́͆͗̌̓̽͆̉͌̏̓͛̃̿̀́̀́̓͊̀̔̈̋̈̓̽̂́̈́̈́͌̓̈̿̅͛́́͌͑͛̉̒̃͒̽̉̑̈́̔͑̉̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̗̘̦̟̫̟̗̗̲̼͙̦̙̟̜̳̤̭͓̻̰͕̪̫͚̲̖͈̯̺͙̥̯̯̙̠̫͕̝̖͙͚̰̱̮͕̹͖̜̘̯̘͈͇͙̤̮̲̖͙̫̯̲̭͈̯̳̤͈̻͎̼͈͉̬̲͕̜̺͓͈̤̜̗͈̳̙͓̬̞͔̗̯̺̲̱̲̮̝̰͉̳̻̭̘͖̠̠͇̳̝̣̱̗̬̝̻͎̘̭͙͙̩̙̞̋͆̈́̔͒͂̾̇̆̓͐̔̐̾̽̊͒̔̑̐̾̋̏̀̇͐̈́̈́̃̒͆̋͒̈́̋̽̌͊̈́̑̒̈́̇͛́͋͐͗̆̽̓͆́̑̀́̑̑̾͗̔́̈́͋̓̈́̓̔͆̏̐͑̒͑̈́͑͋͑̋̄͋̿̀͂́̉̊̅̈́̂́̐̿̓̒̊̍̃͐̇͊̃̑̓̈́̒͌̅́̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅh̸̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̝̩͖̰̮̙̭̠̼̻͉̱͍̯͉͎̟̼͇̦͍̰̟͈̼̬̟̼̜̜̮̹̘̫̰̫̝̞̫̟̞͓̖̖̙̬̱͙̰̠͚̝͍̖͉̪̠͍͙̦͖͈̯̟̟̆̈́̎̓̆͛̑̂̈̔̓̈́̔̉̅̿́̇͂̆͊̂͂̏͐̔̍̊͋̆̈́̌͆̏̽̓̏͐̆͛̈͋̾̄͒̓͐͌̚͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅe̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̢̛̺̬̲͕͙͈̪͚̦̲̱̜͎̞͙̰͕͕̭̞̥̙̰̼̘͕͇̺̪̣̜͖̜̪̣̪͎̖̙͎̤̜͈͉̭̺̥̱̠̪͙̰̲̟̗̝̹̹͕̪̖͚͇̖͎̰̬͔̯͓̺̮̝̩͚̭̘̬͙͉̖̳̯̞͓̗͍̥̻̘̘̟̞̯̹͔̯̫̺̳̳͓̭̦̪̬͖͖̱͚̱̝̹͍͈͔̭͈̤͇͇͎̱̙͖͇̯͙̱͚͚̤͉̙̳̭͈̠͚͔̞̝͔̥̝̩͓̹͓̝̲͉̻̦͔͓̣̪͉̩̰̹͙͙̘̭̠̩̠̪̤͇͈̝͎̪͓͈̟̱̬͈̞̘̤̼̱̮̥͉̦͕̥͙͉̞͈͓̬͓̥̬͉̣̠̰̩͉̬̬͙̬̹̤̞͎̬̙̘̤͙͗̿̃̌̆̾̌̎̽̾͂̀̓͌͒͊̃̆͗̋̑͑̊̂̏̈́̾͑̀̋̍̔̌́̎̾́̀́̿́̾̎̑͒̋̊̅̄͌̇̌̓͒͋̅͐̅̎͊̾͆́̊́́̂̑̊͊̏̌̔̏̀̑́̅̾́̏̽̿͐̔̉͋͑̒̍͌̏̐͊͂̈́̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ'̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͕̣̪̘̥̠̝͓͖̰̼̠̖͙̘̼̝̝̗͔̅̀̈́̀̋̅̓̅̾̄̅̓̓̓̾͒̒̀̎̋̎̇̎̿̋̓͊͐͐̄̋̊̔́̑̾̈̏͗͗̓̓͋̊̂̑̐́͒̌͐̓̔̓̃̄̉̓̽̅̈́̊̾͐̈́̔́̐̔͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̸̡̢̢̛̫̖͎̭̯̖̺̥̙͙͇̙̻̙̥͎͉̪̮̮̗̤͚͎̹̟̟͎̥̟͕̲̻̾͆̽͆̈̃̓͒̍̏́̾͗̇̄̈̏̍͂̿͆͂̈́̈́͐̀͌̀̂̆̀͗̔̋͊̄̃͋̎͂͂͒̓͆́͋̂̎̊́͒́̅̐̐̊̍́̊̅̿̃̉̽͗́́͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̵̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̳̩̗̥̣̳͎̤͇͍͍͈̯̺̹̖̺͈͖͕̖͎̘̩͚̩̯̘̤̫͚͕͇̰̣̳̟͉̝̞̯̱̪̞̟̖͔̝͍̮̞̙̣͉̮͔̹̟͙̦̣̜̼̬̰̣̻̣͖͖̦̘̱͙͓͇͍̜̠̼̰̼̞͍̹̯͇̻̦̱̯͖͕̫̳̜̖̙̭̬̭̲̺̗̺̘̮̝͎̪̤̼͉̦̠̘͈͇̘̦̗̻͕̘̼̝̳̮͎̗̠̱̮͓̟͍͇̭͇̭̗̣̫̣̻̭̬̦̙̼̫̲̞̟̭̦̫̤̠͚̘̯͕͔̙̫̗͉̻̰̺̞͉͕͈͖̥̪̬̟͇̗̜̲͉̠͓̼̥̜͖͙̻̲͙̝̭̹̭̠͈͕̟͎̻̫̬͓͙̞̠̱͓̭̇͐̃͌̏́̊̍͊̐̀̉̂͗͋͌̾̆̔͂͒̽̔͊͗͑̎͗̽̌̀̃̿̑́͌̀̽̌̽͑͗͊̒̈́̿̋̃͛̎̃̈́̓̒͛̂̅͛̄̑̌̔̎̀̍̎̾̀͋̋̔͛̅̂̇̎̇̄͐̾̓͒͆̊̍͒͋̌̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅả̷̢̝͕̣̟̥̻͐̀̓̓̓͗͋̔̂͂̂͒̈̑͋̑̅̑̓̈́͋̎̄̍̊̓̈̓̐͐̿͋̉̾̑̽͒́̋̈́̿̾́̋͛͋͛̊̎̎̊͐͂̐̓̅̑̇́̈́̓̊̈́̃͂̀͛̿̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͝͝ ̷̢̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̛̛̭̟̩̖͈̯͎̜͓̭͎̼͍̰̯̤͈̻̬̱̜͚̗͕̮̹͙̮̹͖̰̩̩̳̬̻̲̥͔͚͓͈̤̯̩̳̰̖͉͈̱͙͖͙͍͕̖̖̖̘͙̣͇͚͔̞͈̗̺̣̝̮͉̙̤̬͚̻̙̰͈͍̯͙̗̩̻̝̺̤̗̬̟͙͚͇̳͚̩͓̲̘͇̞̟̰͕̺̹̥̠̬͓̫͇̬̩͍̯͖̲̞̯̭̥͙̜̼̖̣̹̳̗̺̝̤̺̭͓̰̘͔̝̟̹͕̻͓̙̰̳͕̩͇̘͇̼͓̰͕̹͇͓̼̦̞̮̪̪̼̼͕̙̫̦̝͍̱͍̲̱̠͈̥̯̭͇̱̻̰̙͔͓̲̻̩͕̯̮͔̩̫̮͉̖̼͈͍͔̲̯̼̹̠̯̙̤͕̖̤̜͎̥̻̥̺̤̣̪͓̘̬̪̫͖̜͙̟̹̪̠̜̭͚̗͚̦͉̼̟͖̥̪̯̠͚̎͒̽̈́͆̓͌̔͗̍͗̾̓͒̒̊͂͆͋̀́̋̋̇͐͊̅̿̀̌̓͐̏͑̉͋̎̂̈́̿̋͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͚̘͈̱̻̩̫̯͖̪̪̥̤͈͚̻͍̘̬͚̲̼̼͈̩̦̣̮͍͚̟̖͉̪̭̠̫͉͖̖̤̩̙̖͔̣̞̱̱̯̭̭̟̺̯͖̤͖͉̼̲̘͖͍̤̙̺̬̟̟̜̥͕͎̹̗͔̫̹̣̩̞̺̬̞̜̩̙̮̼̟͚͙̦̞̭̝̥̭̖͚̦̱͍̮͕̦̮̥̝̣̥͓̳̺̟͍̞̦̳͕̱̩͙͙̗͔̫͕̘̖̗͚̘͉̱͈̘͆́̋̀͋̉̈̿̐̿̃̒̋̊͗́̏͛̓̿͛̀͑̀̈́̋̅̏́̉̈́̓̾̈́̎͌̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅį̴̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̡̛̬̝̤̝̝̳̣͇̣̺̗̥̲̙͕͓̮̟̥͎͎͉͇̗͖̹̯̜̹̮̠̹̬̯͇̲̬̜̖͎̥̤͙̼̲͈̫̞͕͕͇̭̣̦̖̹͈͕̮̦̣̤̰̦̙͔͉͓̼͙̪̰̤͕̞̝̫̝̹̹̦̬̍̾̍͆̀̾̾̾̔̓̄̌͊̈́̅̌́̅̈́̔̐̋͌͛͆͆͐́̿̽̍͑͐̍͊̓͒̄̊̎́͛́̑̂̋̿̇̃͑̈̂̂̈́́͑̀̾̎́̿͋̎̓͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝l̴̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͔͍̹̠̳̝̰͍̮̹̰̪̘͍̞͇͛̄̈́͆͑̂̏̇͆͋͋̔̉̒̆̇́̇̅͑̾̓́̑̏̉̌͑̈͊͋́͆̆͌͐́̈́̑́͆̈̔̋̔̅̓̑͛̐̓̓̀͂̿̓̽̓̑̎̔̿͛͗̄̃̈́͒̏̓̓̀̆́́͆̅̿̄͛̽̓̏͛͛̍̿͒̇͗̌̓͑̌̋̉̐͊̒͆͂̅̔͑̾̌̒̄̔̇͋̄̌̄͗̏̅͌̆̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅt̸̢̨̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̧̡̨̡̛̯̭͔͙̣̩̻͓͙̻̤̤̻̮̣͍̥͚̠̫̖̠͎̰̙̞͕̦̠̣̜̙̖̬̮̣͚̘͎̬͉̯͇̳̝̞͎̭̱̲̟͈̳͇̻̤̗̖̬͎̜̥͚͎̣̠̰̜̜̖̻̠̦̥̖̬̺̻̣͎̗̻͔̺͉̰̥͕͉̼͔̯̳͕͇̞̣̦̖̣̮̖̣͉͓͍̜̹͖̣̖̮̖̞̠̮͍̫̬͍̬̻͚̩̝̰̲̼͉͍͈͚̳̟̩̲͕̬̼̠̜̠̰̯͙̟̖̟̺̞̺̪̻̙̠̬̰͇̣̩̻̰̞͕̪̜̫̣͕̮̩̜̼̟̻̮̱̘͚̞̤̮̹͔͇͓̯̉̆̔͂̈́̈́̅̈́͋͗̀̆̌̄͗͌̃̊̀̓̈́̿́͛͑͂̏̇̀̓͒͑̆͆̓͊͑͗̀̈́̀̍́̈́̈́͑͗̀̔͛̈͛̉͂̾̀͛̊͌͐̈̔͊́̐̊͆͆̑̊̏̏́̑́́̿͒͐̀͐́̏́̔͗͌̒͒͋̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅḩ̴̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͕͈̝̝̻̲̼̩̝͖̤̙͉̜̥̤̖̫͖͕͙̫̼̩̞̤͎̫̪͖͖̹̜̘̣̯̣͉̖̯̯̦̮̭̺͇͔̜̣͙̙͙̮̲̬̥͉͎̝̖͙̯͈̣̭͔̰̰̥̗̘͈̹̻̰͙͓͈̞̠̻͎̺̺̣̳̬̦̻̲̘͙̘̮͚̯̰̬̣̭͖̬̜̙̂̀̀͐͆̊̄́̽͊̈́͆̉̊̅̀̔̈́̄͑͌̔͐̏̆̉̅̉͆̿͑͑͆̌͛̈͗̃̑̒͋̈͛̌̊̆̋̅̍̆̃̃̒̂͒̍̔̄͂̄̒̏̅̾̈̔̋̀͑͗͋̈́̑͗̈̿̄̍́̒̃̓͑̅̄̈̐̓͊̃̾͆̊̌̒̉͒͌̓̒̈͋́̔̓̇̆́̂̒̾̈́̎̍̾̃͂͋̏̃̒̀̇̃̓̔͊̄̈́̉̏͊̃̑͑̅̈̋̃̍̂̿̽̄̎̆̓̉͋̀̽̓̈́͛̂̅̽͋̍̽̈́̎̆̓͗̄́̐͗̀̒̓̽̏̇͊̒̓̋̓̾̓̉̾̓͊̈́͋͗͒̃̓̐̇͐̒̿͂̋͆͆̆̓́̂̍̈́͆̇̔̃͊͒̄̎̊̂̎̂̋̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅỳ̵̢̢̛̛̛̜̲̖͎̣̑́́̽́͊̌̿̈́́̔̅̉̽̔̎͌̑̌͛̎̐̂̈́̂̄̈́̏͑́̄͛̀̋̃̂̀̆̐̏̂͛͋̾͛̍̄̋̀̽͆̇̈́̒͗̑̊̑͆̉͊̉̉̈́̅͂͂̓̋͂͐̈́̒̏̇̌͗͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̞̬̞̼͈̱̥͓̻͉̤͕̩͖͖̥͖̟̤̣̩̗̟̺͍̞̫̯͇̙̝̗̺̣̮͉͉̮͎̦̙̱̤̠̞̱͖̲͕̯̳̠͖͙͖͎̙̗̩͇̗̫̲͚̝̳͎͚̤̰̲̭̠͚̰̯̼̠̝͔̬̱̖̺̼̥̫̻̺̦̝̱̼̯̗̠̺͔̱̭͕̙̮̭͖͎̣̻̪͓̠͇̭̟͍̘̮͙͙̤̟̙̯̬̻̠̞̤͈͙̦̫̤͎̩͍̙̜̰͇̲̼͎̫̩̫̠̣̻͖̱͉̩͉̫̤̞͕̞̖̗͚̳͍͎̜̥̫͇̠̦̱͎̤̣͙̜̩̣͔̗̤̼̻̣͕̦̤̖͙̇͋̾̿̃̄̍͋̔̇̽̑̑͋̓̇̇̾̄̈̿̈̒̑͂̚̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̨̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͔̲̼̱̣͉̮̳̝̫͔̰̳̭̠̩̬̟̗̝͚͙̣̖̘̲͓̗̟̹͍̙̝̝͍͍̮̬͓̘̜͓̪̗͍̯̰̮̟̬̳̰͕̯̲̮̹͈̠͎̫͙̰̺̻̣͖̪̗͕̪̜̟͙̻̮̯̘͚̞̭̥͕̻͙̺̤̰̼͚̟͉͎͚͉̬̭̱̗̩̟̱̱̝̘͚̫͈̘̙̰̖̤̘̥̘̙̤̥͎̩̭͖̤͖̣͕̻̜̹̝̹͖̯̦͇̹͉̰̹̦͉͓͍͓̹̗̩͕͓̝͕̭̌̅̀̉̍̔̎̇͗̄͋͊͌̒̌͒̍͆̏̈́̾̋̓͗͆̽͐̾͒͛̅̾̐̀͐̀̿̉̈́̈́̽̐͌͐͋̊͒̄͆͊̈́̒̇̔̅̾̉̊̐͛͛͊͋̓̓̎̓̿͑̅̌͌̅̌̌̀̓͛͗̈́͗̔̄́͂̇̃͆̇̅͐́͑̅̾̍͐͒̓̎̾̃͛̆̔̇̃̀̈́̿̔͐͗́̉̄̓̃̈̈͐͛͆̑͛̔̿̈̄͊̈́̍̒̀̊́͆̑͋͑͆͊̾̆͐̏̈́̀͗̿̈̄̏̔͒͌̈́̿͗͒̎̑̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̰͇̳̩͚̪̮͓̜̞̭͖͙͓̪̼͈͈͔̥̞̟̦̭̼̦̳͉̙͖̣̜̮̝̥͉̳͚̰͎̺͇͙̱̮͙̬̬̗̹͓͉͔̰̜̱͚͓͚̱̗̳̪̬͓̥̹̱̞̜̖͓͇̲̙̜̮͕̯͎̩̹̟̥̼͕͎̞͎̖͚̞͍̙͕͕̺̖̺̭̦̹̼̹̝̜̞͚̞͉̱͙̦̖̈́́͂̈̒̈́̀̇̀̐̀̋̍͒̈́̈̃͋͑͗̈́̆̄̐̋̊̇̈̽̃̏̓̒̒̈́̆͐͋͋̀͑͑͛̀͗͆̀̑͊̅̆̑́̍͋̃̅̄͌̆̍̈́͛͆̄̍̓̀͒͒̔͂̍̿̉́͗̉͐͋̏̿͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅa̵̛̛̛̛̜͔͚̮̘͍͔̥̦͓̩͋͆̉̏̿́̂̌͒̄́͐̀̀̃̈́̔̀̔̄̃̉̇̽̿̋͌́̔̀̌̿̔̃̈́͗̀͑́̏̅̀̌́̓̂̎̽́̊͌͊̈̎̍̀̐̊̍͑̃̐̓̃̆̃̌͌̐͗͆̏͑̔̈́̅̈́̃͂̑͒̔͗̊̀̒͑̆̌̑̈́̈́͒̒͗̽͐̄͐̈̎̓̓̀͂̃̑̀̀̿̈́͐̄̀̉͋̈́̈́͊̋̃̅̉̿̒́̀̍̀̆̀̆̒́̋͛̎̇̍̀͗̈́͋́̌̆̐̈̈́̂̒͂̾̀̈̾̓͗͑̊̂̍̅̀̈́̌͛̅͒͑̈́̿̉̏̀̍͊̑̃̓̉́̀̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝s̵̛͕̣̲̩̰͔̬͒͌͗̓̽̂̅̇̋̔̇̓͌̃͊͛̋̋̏́̾̑̈́̑̑͋͑̋̀̔͋̽̄̽̈͌̿̎͒̊̎̀̔͒͂́͐͂͐̎̂̇̀̃̐̅̃͋̂̄́͑̑̓͛̂̈́̚̕̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅe̵̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̦͇͔͚̗̯̺͈̹̘͙̩͈͙̯̦͚͙̱̻̭͙̥͎̞̖̥̣͕̳̼͙̗̱͖̟̖̲͓̠͖͉͎̱̹̗̜̻̩͍̻̭͙̙͚̩̰̳͓͚͎̳̤͇͎̥͉̜̗͉̹̰͍̻̫͔̯͙͎̠̭̦̼̜̣̻̻͖̣̣̣͇̪̙̜̼͇̠̦̭̭̞̳̮̞̹̥̻̤͔͓̦̻͚̻̰͕͔̯̦͙͉̩͔̹̼̙̭̭̫͉̤̦̰͈̘͔̞̮̥̝̩̣̜̲̥͔̰̯̺̤͈̠̮̣̯͓̼̞̼͕͓̞̤̱͈̤̬̯͈̳̭͙̟̭̱̦͔͙̰͉̱̳̠̳͓̻̖͕̯̮̯̟̻͚̳̥̣̹̰͕̣̰̺̰̥̝̫͚͎͇̖̣̩͓̯͓̤͇̯̬̤̤͓̱̩̫̙̩̯̭͇̣̲̟̖͉̭̞̥͈̩̙̟͎͈͋̾̈̅̂̌̂͗̃̂̈́̈́̇̈́̆̒͗̾̎̈́̓̓̆͌̄̔̾̎͑̋͐̅̄̾̈́̈́̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅl̶̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̩̯̯̣̟̯̗͈̘̦̬̪̭̥̯̟̮̰͙̠̟̗̦̠͔̖̜͙͓̯̩̲̺̳̱̜̰͉͚̟̭̩͉̭̹͙̮̱̲̣̭̘̫̺̜̫̜͚̬̲͙͉̥̭̺̝͇̯̮̙͎͛͗̔̂͐̈́̍̆̿̏͛̊̀̆̆͌͋̄̋͗̑̀̋̾͑̇̓͊͐̋̐͌̒̈́͌͊̓̒̈́̊̈͋͛̽̑̆̂̿̕͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅ.̸̧̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̡̛̝̥̮̼̫̱̮͉̻͔͚̩͔͎̱̬̩̼̠̮͎̦̞̭͙͇̜̼̗̥͎̘͙͕̫̯̞̭͕̣̼͓̣͚̫̳̝̝̙͔̫͈̮̯̟̪̝̺̬͍̥̜̩̙͎̻̠̩͕̳̩̭͙̜͕̩̮̰̺̳͎̮̞͚̻̠̯̳̫̼̝̩̬̭̙̰͇͕̣̱̫̼͉͙̬͈̝̩̭͕͇̯̣̺̝̼̺͖͚̞͕̳̟͚̼̱̠̜̞͕͈͙̱̻͙̦̳̥̣͕̮̤̯͓̳̣̱̟̼̯̰̺͎͓̹̗̠̲̞̥̔̍͊̅͑͆̍͆́̂̿͊͑͆̃̑̔̄̍͂̄͌͒͛̅̆͂̅̎̀͐̈́̋̃͑͋̐̒͌̅̿͂̉̿͑́͛͆͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̧̛̬̝͉̜̗̖͓̪̣̰̟͖̪͈̥̤̻͕͕͉͈͍̰̠͚͕͇̼͍̦̰̖̦̦̳̠̣͎͓̜̝̝̞̫̭̠̲̗̯͓̩̗̞͉̥̥̹̱͒͊̔̑͗̓͒͂̆̀̍̽̈́̔̈͒̔̍̿͘͜ͅ"̴̨̧̢̧̲̖̦͈̩̹̺͖̖̥̻̰͕͈͉͍͙͓̰̤̤̮̘̝͚͎̰̣̬̼͎̣̭̖̻̗̥͕͔͚͈̻̲͉̏̏͋̈͂͑̓̒̆͂͒̎̋͑͆̂́͒̀̽̄̀̓͑͊̽̈́̌̓̈́͐̽̒͊̕͜͝͝͠͠A̴̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̰̤͔͔͙̫͎̯̥͎̩͕̟̯̳̺̣͙͖̠͙̳̱̟̹̳̪̬̖͉̣̝̘̳̯̱̱̬̼͙̖̼̻̘͇͉͖̖̮̗̲̱̳̪̣̰̰͚̺̩͍̝̦̩̹̭̦̞͇̩͚̗̯͓̞͍̪̳̗̼̝̬͖͓̗͖̯̼͓͚̼̲͙̮̱̹̠̳̗͉̗̱̫̫̝̹͚̯̺̘͉̳̫̗̲͙̳̍́̈́̎̽̃́̏̑́̀̀̑̒̈́̐̾̿̈̅̅̅̿̏̓̒̑̉̐̈͐̽̓͛͒̄̔͛̉̏͛͒͋̂̅͆͂͂̈̋̍̏̓̇̃͆͋̀̏̃̿͌̀͌̏̔̏̉̐̒̈́̿̓͒͐́̔̽́̇̑́̓̈́͛́̎́̌͂̊̒̏̓̂̎͆̂̌̈́̈́̾̒̉̏̄̍͌́̎́̃̂̉͌̍̀́̈́͆̆́͌͒̃́̈̄̀̌̉̍̐̏̄̂́̎̾̃̔͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̠̫̫͍̭̺̳͖͚͖̺̹̜̺̫͖̟͍͍͍̣̣̖̹̺̹͚̘͔͈̪̺͚̥̜̫̰̘͕͔̗̳̤̯̙͍̮͕̝̯͓͎̭͍̺̠͍̣̠̤̫̩̳̬̱̯̙̤̩̯̪̗͚̖̳͉̟̤̘̦̹̤̳̗̯̲͕̲͔̯̰̼̬̞͍̟͚̖̤̪͖͉͙̥̯̱͚̫̫̳̖̰̹͔̹̘͓̖̺̳̳̫͙̪̫͉͍̯̗̭͖̭͖̜̟̺͕̯̳̙͙̙̙͙͎͇͓̝̦͕͇̳͕̝̗͖̫̯͖͚͕̬̫̙̲̳͈̰̻̹͔̱͖̜͎̯̰̩͕̱̞̬͓̦̲̒͑̆͗͐̍͒͂̈́̓͆̂̈̈́̂̈́̿͂͊͂͋̽̊͑́̒̈́͒̍̓̈͊̈̈́͆͑̈́͂̏̃͆̒̒͊̋̉́͐͂͛́̆̅̓̂̀̌̄̒̌͊͂̓̿̌̐̽͛̅̎̂͂̿̑͛͛̏͒͑́̇́́̽̓̾̄̔̽̅̉̄̉̆͋̒̈́̉͂̋̽̓̍̋̈́͌͐̅̓͗̋̈̌̊̎̇͒̂͐͌͒̾̈́̓̑̓͆̃̈̇̉̐̊̊͂̾̋̄̾́͐͌͐̊̅̿͋̔̀͆̈́͑̇͗̿̊̐͛̆͌͛̐͊̊̎̇̓̋̌̑̂̈́̓́̐̆̓͗͑͌̄̆̀̀͒̿̒̍̐͆̎́̋̆̄̈́̽̀̒̆͐̓̎͛͋̌̀͑͒̽̋͒̓̊͂͐̃̾̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅļ̸̧̢̛̛̛̦͔̟̖͕̘̣̹̗͚̻̮̘̥̱̠̰̗̺̼̬̥̩̞͈̺͚̝̥͖̲͈̼͇̠͚͇̬̹͎̝͉̈́͐̓̑̏͋́͒̀́͌̆̔̀̈́̾̌̿̿̆̓͛͛͛̀̊̅̅̃̈̏̉̀̀̈͐̽͆̂̎͒̂̂̇̍̀͒̈̀̅̀̓͛̌̇̄͒͗̌́̌͐̓́͊̓̔̀͒̓͑̂̄̿̒̏̆̆̂̓̈́̄̏̎̆́̒̈̃͑͂̊̄͋̓̒̈́̐̾̔̐̊̅̋̃͋̈́͑̑̒̀̑̄̾̈͛̀͛̉̉̎̈́͊̎͒̓̀̅͐̍͛͊̐̏̎̽̂̈́̔̈́̎̆̎̀̒̂̌̐̔͑̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̷̢̨̢̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̛̲͓̥͖̺͍̲͙̤͖͇̼͔̹̰̹̖͍͚͇̩̩̪̮͚̪̜̠̻̞̩̗̖͎̲̳͔̜̫̪̗̻̘̦̖̞͎̣̳̼̲͕͓͖̣͇̖̺̞̖̪̥̗̰̰̭̫̰͔̦̘͔̝͔͈̺̹͖͉͉͓̞̠̪̳̞͈̜̟̭̝̱̟̟̗̯̺̄̽̔́̂̑͊͐̕͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̸̡̨̡̛̛̲̙̩̞̦̤̻̬̳̺̘̻͙͙̪̲̬͍͓̺͕̹͙̬̩͎̩̹̣͙̩̗̹͉̮̤͉͖̣̺̫̰͌̂͛̅͑͂̈́̾̂͗͊̏̒͑̒̏̂̈́́̂͌̈́͋̀̾͑̒̏̀͐̓̅͗̊͂̀̏̽̃̏̍̎̌̈́̊͗̐͒͊͆́͊̔̏͑͋̋̂͐̆̃͒̋͌̌̀́̉̾̑̏͌̈́̔͋̑̓͌͋̉̅̈́͊̌͒̂̾̃͐̐̎͐͋̃̈͊̋̈́̃͗͐̋̈́̈́͋͗̽̎͐͌̈́̃̆̃͑̆̏̈́̊̓̿͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ȩ̴̧̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̟̹̬̭̰̲̥̼̜͉̰̘̳̪̯͓̫̼̬͍͓̺̟̣͚̭̞̬͉̞̗̼͚͔̺̩̺̮̦̺̱͍̼̫̥͕̗̙͍̦̻̦̞̤̭̬͈̠̫̻͍̠͕͕̖̮̻̖̗͉̟̬̹̫̩̖̖̯̲͔̣͉͕͙̩͇̩͙̼̘̩̳̤̩̟̳̖͎̟͉̯̞̻̬͔̗͕͉̞̊̑̏͛̒͌̌͋̾̇̉̅́̆̄͋̽͂̐̾̓͊̒̏͐̆̑̂̈́͑̑́̑̽͋͌͗̔̀̓̔̀̀̈́̓̂͊͒͂̀͆̈̎̉̀͗͋̋͒̀̓͂̑̄͗̾̅̒͂͂͂̌͐͒̈͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ'̶̡̧̢͈͖̳̳͕̯͚̻̗̪͎̫̹͓͈̙̮̝͔̬̞̫͔̦͚͉͇̜̜̭͕̟̟͕͉̯͓͙̣̭̤̮̬̲͙̦̘̣̮̝͍̳͓̲̘̙̽̅͒̔̈́́̀̇̎̆̋̀̅̐̿̉̆͗̌́̊͗̃̑̐̾̌̀͋̇̀͜͜͝͝r̸̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛͇̩͕̺̗̞̟̤̺͇͕̻͚͔͉̩͓̰̤͎̟̻͔͖͍̻̫͓̦͎̤̭̟̩̟̠̠͍̫̮̙̦̪͓̥͕͕̥̟̻̠̰̺̩͖̟̼̙͇̫̮͈̝̳͙̹̞͕̭̬̠̟̪͚̟͙͙̖̞͈̹̫̥̪̫̟̬̳̠͎̭͉̥͔͙̠͆̇̊̽̈́̆̉̋̎͆́̔͗̌͑̀̔̈́̌̃̉́̔̉̐̀͋̈́̔̄̃͆̽̇̾͆̉̓͋̒̐͗̽̊̐̐̊̈́̌̍͛̆̐̽̀̀̇͋̓̈́̎̀́̒̋̈́̈͑̊̈́̂̽̉̈́̑͛̿͛̈́͌̅̅͛͑̽͆̊̈́͌̆̌̿̿̆̓͋̏̊͆͋́̀̏͊͂̓͌̔̽̔̈́̒͐̐̍͗̌̑̎̂̂͛͋̾̃̀̋̽̽̿̉̈̄́̓́́̈́̐̓̐͌͂̃̈́̿̌̾̀̀̈́́̓̑̀̆̃͑̉̂̀̓̎̃̓̈́̈́̃̓͊̄͐̄̊̍͑̌̏̀͌̆̆͆̈̌́̑̊̍͒́̌͗̏̽̂̿̒̑̈́͒̑̈́́̊̈̃̽̾̈̈́͑̑̈͌͂̃̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̮͇̗͔̬̪̱̣̬̣̙̖͉̣͖̩͈̤̟̹̖͎̦̮̼͎̹̖͕͚͈͍̼̻̼͈̦̞̥̹̝̺̲̬͚̰̹͎͕̩͓̮̹̦͇̺̬̟̭̺͉̤̺̐͂̽̎̅͒̈͆̐̈́͒͒̈́̄͒͐́̽̒͌͌̒̎̆̎̑̽͗̓̓̄̔̇̋̿͐͛̐̀̂̆́̉̊̍͊̌̈͗͆̃̓̅̐͊͗̍̽̿̽͐͊̇͌̉̊̄͛̊̅̐͌́̔͆͗̀̍̆̇̏̈̓̐͗̈́̃̂͋̆͑̔̈́̉̋͌͋̊̃̄̿̿͛̉̋͛̌͗͊̏̅̇͌́̇̅̂́͒͒̎̉̉͒̈́̽͆͐̓́̓̉͂̃͗͌̑̋̆͊̂̃̾̈́͗́̑͊̎̔̓̉̃͐͛̃͗͛͗͌͗̐̈́̌̄̈́́̓̀̈͊̅͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̱̭̜͙̯̙̫͓̭͇̱̭͔̪̤̹̘̩͙̥̬̻͔̪̮̠̤̱̳̞̗̙̯̟̪̬̗̭͔̦̟̞͓͎̩͈̖̲̯͍̘̱̳̜̩̳̺̮͓̗͚̭͙͚͈̝̞̙̦̥͍̠͚͍̻̳͍̻̲̯̪̩̹͇̗͙̙̞̱̭͈̻̰̖̠̯̍̒͑̐̈͒̄͋̐̂̈́̿͆͌̉̏̈́́͛̽̓̂̑͌̆̆̐͑̎̈́̃̆̔̄͌́̈͊̐̆̌̀̄̈́͋́̽̐̈́̊͛͋̑͂̆̓̀̓̈́̏̉̈́̈́̾̔̔̿̅̎̇̐̎͑̅̓̽̀͋̿͐͛͑̊̓͒̈́̓͋̊̒̃̓́͑̏̊̇͌̅̊͊̀͆͋̓͗͆̿͑̆͆̉͆̀̈̋̈́͂̀̈̒͆̇͋́̒͐̅̒͛̿̊̄̄̀̇̈́̒̊̒̍̇̍̾̐̒̋̒̃̎̽͑̂̅̎̐̀͂̑̓́̿̓̉̉̾̄̇͛̏̔͑͆͆̅͑̈́̿̄̔͂̆̈̑͂͑̅̋̈̒̍̈́̋̌́͐̆͋͌̌͐̍͂̉͋̿̂̏̌́̌͒̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅḑ̴̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̝̪͎̼͙̼͔̦̹͓͖͍̯̙̩̬͈͇̳͚͍͔̤͔͖̰͙̥̱͍̩̜̘̰̳̳̰̮̺͎͍̩̫̞̞̬̩̫̭̻̯̼̹̤̰͔̫͖̤͇̣̫͚̘̻͍͓̠̗͔͓̳̪̲̮̱̭̘̯̥̻͔̖̺̲͓̝̬̟̹̙͍͖̫̳̣̣̠̤̲͖͉͖̣̮̳͍̮̺̗̬̱̗̮͚͈̩͖̼̤̹͙̮͚̻͔̤̺̻͕̠̥̥̺͔͙̤̥̟̞̜̮̼̭̥͕̼͙̤͉͈͔̖͉͔̰̬͎̞̣͓̝̯̦̺̮̙̲̘͔͉̘̪̬̘̫̤̬̤̞͓̠͓̦͕͈̘̝͓̩̼̥̳̮͚̹̯̣͎̬͔̩̬͔̼̮̳̟͔͙͍̺͓̥̠̦͖̤̠͔̭͍̜̖̮̟̲͈͇͚̰̞̮̫͈̈͛͗̑̂̂͛̑̎̅́̽͂̾̃̆̇̌̈́̃̽̅͊͂̈́̎͋̀̑̾̎͑͛̑̒̊̇̔̍̄̈̃͛̈́̋͊̌̀̇͂̃́͗͌͂̇̒̈́̆̐͑̃̉̈́̉͗̌̓͐͑̈́́̊͂̃͛̓́͑̈́̊̋͆͆͐̽̄͛͒̅͂͛̔̂̔̀͆͑͗̐̈́̅̒̽͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̨̢̛̛̛̞̳͖͕̦̺̩̩̙̪̥̥̺͉͔̤̲̺̘̹̮̗͎̪̲̼̦̫͔͙̞̳̬̣̬̳̫̪̞͎̰̞̠͈͕̤͙̰̼̖̺̝̬̌̆̔̄͗̒̈́̊̽̎͛̈́̌̊̍̌̽̏̎̏̅͛̍̿̓̽͐̆͛̈̉̑͗̾͒̌̈́̽̌̎̊͋̎͌͊̃̈́̈̆̈̂̃́͑̈́̐́̎̑͋́̐̂̈́̌͋̚͘͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅį̷̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͙̜͓̫͍̲͕̲̹͍͖̥͚̻̟̳͉̩̬͈͈̼̩͍̲͓̭̪̮͎̪̱̙̰̭̦̘̺̘̼̣̺̭̯̳̻̣͙̲͎͙͍͇̻̭̠̩̮̖̞̼͕̮̱͙̗̝̟̙̘̹̩͔̩̖͎̳͍͖̖̘̲̩̳̳̣̳̣̠̥̺̺̯̖̗̠̠̤̦̲̦̮̱͕͚̘̞̖̮͔̞͔̘̙͍̞͕̺͖̣͔̰͇̟̠̮̺̦̫̩̭̰͖͓̝̦̗͕̥̖̱̗̘̞̯̲̱̘͖̪͖̲͚̠̺̝̳̮̟̞̗͓̘͓͉̟̲͈͈̺̯̙̖͍̹̳̠̺̼̣̠̙̳͔̙͕͚͉̲̭͈͎̞̜̳̠̘͇͎͙̮̖͙͍̳͕̭͔̩̜̳̠͇̞̞̫̩͚̝͖̠̬͙͍̬̤̱̩̬̘̩͖̲̳̗̰̯̼̾̇͊̐̒̂̅͆̈́̆͒̀͒͒̌̊̈́͑͗͋́̑̿̈́̎̓̋̽̅̆͂̏̓̂̎̒̅͆͗͑͂̍͊́̆͑̇̂́̌͑̆̈́̐͐̊̈́̑̈́̈́̅́̀̎́́̇̒̌̿̇͐̅͒̆̿͊̀̓̒̀̅̊͌̑͐͌͂̓̋̌̔̄̿͗́͋̿͌̔̍͆́̾͗͂͊̿̊̅͆̓̽͗̀̿͂̑͗̏̎̈́̀̀̄̊́̈̾͐͌̎̀͑̈́́̍͗͂̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̶̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̣̰̝͎̫͕̯̣̘̞̳̘̮̠̙̻͈̤̦̯͕͇̞̹͎͖̞̺̲̥̤̺̪̟͖̝͍̞̝͎̫̠̭̪̜̪̗͇͎̳̯̠̙͚̱̠͖̝̲̣͚̹̭̥͚̖̺̲͉̤̮̖͎̳͎͕͖̬̪̰̰͙̝̭͇͉͓̘̗̱̪̺̩̘͉̜̗̫͕͍̳̥͔̺̝̯͈̳̱̭̞̞̦̬͇͈̟̳̭̪̝̣̟̙̣͚̣̤̥̯̪͎̹̩̠̩̗̤͚͖̭͕͍͔̭͈̫̯͉̼̠̠̼̗̗̫̟̯̦̳̮̫̞̣̤̮̯̜̩̥̝̯̮̩͔̺̮̭͔̯̲̦̠̘̺͉̣̹͙̲̦̲̪̦̦̹͉̳̣̭̽͆̾̍͆̍́̀͑̈́̏͐́̐̌̊̇̍̇̀̾̂͌̍̏̇́̈͊͋̿̿̓͂̎͐͋̽͛̃̀́͌͐̽̂́̎͆̓̒̓͒̀͗̐͌́͊͋̒̽͌̎̇̅́̓́͌͂̔̓̽͑̿̂́͑̒̀̒͋̈́̏̋̀̄̀͗͊̑̓̑͂̂̋͊̓̅͂̄̀̿̆̔̓̀̅̋̉͒̎̇͐͐́̌̀̇̈̎̈͆͑̃͌́͑̅̓̈́̊̑͋̽̌̇͑̍̓̾̈́̽̑̎̏͑̈́̆͒̒̾̇̎̊̽̀̑̓̑́̔̀̆̃̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅģ̶̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̛̭͉͎̩͉̹͕̱̟̱̟̬̩̪͓̬͇͈̬̠̮̤͔̪͙͕͚̥̩̗̠̖̱͙̞̘͍̭̠̣͙̞̙̫͔̹̥͖͙̹̬̣̥͍̩̯͉̺̩͍̥̮̩̩̹͔̩̠̱̹̳͔̗̤͉̺̖̝̞̫̳͕̫̞̬͕̟̠͍̲̮̜̠̻̝͉̺̺̈̉̓̈́͋̍̈́̒͆̆͑̈́̊͒͌͋̈͊̂̀͋̋͛̾̆͊͐́̍͗͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͙̙͚̥̜̠̱̬̯̤̤̩̪͇̝̹̬̫̟̪̪̩̙̫͉̜̫̺̹̯̪̱̟͎̳̦̞̼͓͇̞̹͚̖̼͕̗̺̤̯̯̮̠̬̩͕̠̬̹̲̦̝̣͎̭̜̤̮̮̩̭̹͕͔̹̫̹̬̱͓̣̙͍̲̘̯̪͇̞̗̥̼͙͚̙͍̪̳̠̹̠̠͎̥̘̳͕̝̗͚̯̪͖̤̥̗͍͓̼͉̭̹͚͉̤̹̝͍̩̲͎̮͈̝͇̐̋̂̊̈́̍̈́̉̄͊͌̋͂̈̃̑̈̽̉́̊̒̀͌̌͒̒̃̾̋̈̊͊͋̓̒̏́͂̌͑̏̀̈́̈̌̏̈́̀̾̅̊̿̂̈́͗͑̀̎̽̆̇͌̄̈̀̄̒̓̓͛̃̈́̋̊̅̌͒̌͛̒̀̎͋͗̓́̀͋̇̉͒͋̋́̊͆͋̂͗̏̋̄̾́̅̉͛͗̈́͊̌͊̈́̽̇̓̀͗͒̾̄̔͆̄̈́̃͒̍́͌̅̏̆͊̑̄̾̂̒́̾͐̈́̈́̅̊͒̄̍̂̒̆͌͐͗̀̿̓̓́̽̀̒̇́̒͐͒͊̒̏̋͆̂̅́̄̓̀̃̇̈̀́͋̽̃̆̓̄̎͊̌̃͐͊͛̀̉̾̽̋̾́̐̎͌̈̉͌̐͆͗̉̎̊̾̐͆̐̇̒̇̋̔̈̉̈́̈́́̈̐̽̋͋̂͑̄͂̃̒̏̄̀̇͆̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅį̸̧͇̜̻̞͖͖̠̦̻͍̳̟̭͙̣͖̣̘̥̩̫͕͚̝̻̺̪̼̦̹͈̠̝͎̞͙̹͈̗̹̱͈̹̝͈͖̭̙̮̫̼͙͍̞̹̖̳̬͓̩̼̑̐͊͑͂̀̑̀̀̐̄͌̄̔̾͌͂̋̂͆̉̑̃̄̏̍͗̎̌̈́͗́̿̊̀́̈́̍̊͋̈́̑̈́́̆̾̉̿̓̔̋̔͆̍͑͑́̐́̄̀̔̎̈́̉͌̌̇̅̀̒̾̽͐́͂͒̿͆́͑͗̽̿̆̍̍͆́̅̓̈́̔͌̓͗̑̈̀̒̂̈͗̅̅̾̔̽̏͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅs̵̨̡̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̻̪̮̗̼͚͇͇̬̮̙̫̙͚̞̱͉̫̠͈͈͉̳̱̣̲̘͓̲̮͕̲̙̞̬͕͍̜̹̪̪̩̤͕͙̮̼̗̺̜͙̱̣̼͈̻̝̖͇̫̭͔̟̮͈͍̬͈̻̝̹̺͖͇̭͇̭̰̭̯̥̜̯̫͕͙͖̪̝̖̳͇̜̬̩̗̩̞̝̮̱̹̻͍̯̺̞̳̘̪͈̥̩͈̖͙̘̫̩̬̥͍͎̝̞̞͈͖͍̤̮͉͖͕͓͇͇̞̜̳͕̟̽̌̍̏̈́̽́̔̈́̏̈́͆̐̈́̈́̏́̇̄͒̍͋̂͊̀͐̋͛̊̋̈͋̽̈̾̃́̂̀̎̋͋̒̑͛̉͛̈̎͒͐͗̎̀̊̽̈́́́́̾͊̏͒̂̐̊́̿̌͛̂͒͊̋̓̀̄̑̌̇͊̊̈́̾́̊̊̇̇͌̾͐̈́͐̓̏̊̈̀̓̉̂̓̍͛̔̇͊̌̿̏̊̏̽̽̑̈́̒̃̎͗̄̇̌̃̋̏̓̈̈́͐̅̂̋̂̏̍̽̾̽̀̌̀̆̏̊̿̐̏̈́͑͋̂͂̉́̏̽̉̄̏̂͋̓̾̉̐̀͂̇͐͐̉̑̑͑̀̾̌̈̽̀̈́̑͗͒̑̾͌̇̀̌̽̈́͂̈́̀̈́̀̋̂̔͋̔̀̀̽̎͛̈̈́́̆̓̎͆̈͛̌̈́̄̈́̀̃̓̿͆̇̅̑̓̑̒͂̌́̓̓̓́͛͐̿̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̤̺̝͚̻͎̺͕͈̣͈͓̟̗͇͍̙̮͚̺͖̣̟̥̭̻͇̼̙͍̦̠̰̤͙͕̠̤͔̻̙̫̩̠͙͙̪͚̝͉̺̫̤̮̠̜̥͎̝̻̖̻̹̠̱̠̻̦̱̳̟͓̲̤̪̬̜̻̙̟̲̝͇̯͕̭͓̗̹̬̱̰̼͈͕̤̖͙͙̬̲͉̝̰͈̞̦̞̼̥̱̱͇͉̗͎̫͖̗̳̲̮͉̤̗̹̮͉̪͖͎͇̟̻̟̘̤̬̪͚̠̜͕̞͎̭͙̯̺̻̝͉̱̗̖͖͎͇̲̮̦̤̗̖̣̞̝̣͉̭͉͔̩̪͓̲̯͓̺̻̪̩͉̲̝͍̤͕̤͚͇͙̹̫̲̼̬͓̫̗͎͚̠̬̹̫̤̖͓͎̲͑̿͛̎̅̋̏̿̌̇̌̂̈́͂̉̅͊͒̇͑̆̍̿̉̆̋̆̊̾̀̐͌̇̀͂́̏̑̎͗̔̏̂̌͆̈́͗̈́̐̂̽̀͛̀̃̐̽̆̉̆̊͊͆̓̈̀̈́͐̐̈́̉̏̋̀͂̋̍͋̏̇̀͂̎̍́̇̋̍͐͆̈́̑̏͌̾̑͗͆͆̇͊̽́̓̎͌̎̈́͗͛̈́͆́̅͂̊͆͂̎̂͂̀̿̏̍̑́̃̽̐̓͑̈͐̓̈́͐̉̆́̓̀͋͒̊̆͒̐̆͗̅̈̓̋͗̔̈́̽̔͗̍̆͆̄̐̀̏̈̐̈́̈́̎̊̀̈́͒̀̂̏̏̽͛̎́̿̈̆͆͋͒̃̔̾̑̍͆̿̿̆͒̋̏̊͆͒͋̇͐̅́̃̿̈̊̂̈́͒̀̄̽̏͑͂̃̈́̆̃͗̈́͋͆̀̊͊̉͌̈̑̐̌̃̓̓͐͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̸̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̼̮̜͕̼̯̖̲͙̮̯͕̥͉̯̞̠̤̹̮̜̱̺̗̠̖̻̻̤̺̬̹̟̱͔̗̤̙͚͔͈̪̳̞͙̻͚͈̝̗̱̫̦̠͓̫̖̞̠̙͓͉̱̰̼̦̟̥̺̬̦̱͎̗̪̗͈͉̜̜͉͓͇̤̦͉̪̱͉̘͖̖͚̟̬̤̰̬̣͍̙͚̠̬̮͔̖͇͇̟̱͎͇̖̫̙̺̩͇̝̪̲͕̖͖̩͎͖̤̠̦̻̤̲̹̤̘̣̖̺̪͇̰͓̼̆̅͑͗̔̎̈́̏͌͑͆̽̄̓͊̔͆͊̓̎̍̀̊͐͋̎̐̐̾̿̈͑͛̈͒̎̽̑͗̾́͋̊̅͆̌͛̀̅̓̉͗̄̓̊́̉̔̃̀̑̓̂̒͒̅͐̎̎̅̉̆̓͒̊́̎̈́͊̈́̈͆̅̇̽̾̽͌̓͑̈́͑̔͊͛́̑̏̏̍̉̒̋̀͑̐͌̏͌̈̃̅́͒̊̎͑̒̏̾̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅų̶̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͉̣͍̘̱͇̟͖͖͉̤̱͕̩̹̻̦̫̱̬̞͔͈̹̭͔̘̜̗̠͚̗̺͓̤̬͉̼̞͓̯͙̮̯̪͖̹̘̠̗̠͚̫̞͎̗͇̞̘̥̰͍͓͚̱̘̗͍̱̪̹͇̪̭̭͕̼̙̥͉͎̘̤̞̝͉̹̺̻̬͙͙̠̥̭͎̦̰͚͖̫̦͓͈̜̯̬̻̥̠͙͎͙̬̟͎̜̪̟̲̘̪̺̘̥̲̟̟̲̘̰̫͔̖̞̺̙̰̥̤̬̮͕̺̖͎̖̮͇̼̭̯̮̥̰̱͍̦̙̊͑̏̓͆͛̈͑̽̈̔̈͊́̍̐́̀̀́̂̋̓̈͋̾̄́̋̾̏̃͆̀̌̏̅̔̊̈̔͐̀̌͐́̑͂̂͆̇͐͛̆͗̇̏̀̊́͆̍̏̀̆͂̈́̒͛̇͒̐͊́͋́͋̓̊̅̽͒͗̓́̏̃̉̓͛̒͛͑̅̔̔̃̓͗̃͒̒̅͗̾̾̇͐̄̃̋̈̒̓͐̌̐͌̅̎̇̀͗͂̊̌̏̓͌̾͋̃̊͑̆̀̌̓̊́̽̋̒̋̈́̽̿̊̍̉͛͂̓̀͗̌́̇͌̾̀̊͗̽͋̋̒̈́́̇̄̃̍͊̽͂͌̌͗̈́͋͗̊͑̎͋͆̃̈͒̌͌̏͛̓̏̈͋̈́̎̆̇̐̒͑̈́̎̀̾̍̃̾̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅį̸̡̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̮̬͎̜̭̫̰͕̩̟̘̣̥̻͖̖̭̮͙̘̟͓͍̥̫̥̣̝̼̹̱͎̝̹̠̻̥̼̦̹̠̦̱̩͕̬̣̯̭͉̠̺̪͕̙̬͇̞̣͍̪͉̖̱̘͉̣͎̭͍̩̲̟̗̥͚͎̦̪̠̰̱̯̤͚̠̬̪̫̱̰̭̹͙̪̯̭̼͖̽̊͂̎̋̈͆͌̋̈́̋͑͒̄͂̄̅̊̓̎̈́̏͒̿͛̈́̌̈̐̒͂͑̅̄̈́̏̊͑̌͒͐̒͐̀́̀̔̈̈̾̏̉̀́͒̾͗̄̏͑́̇̃̍̐̓͛̓͛̃͂̇́͛̂͆͋̂̂͆͛̏̏̾̏̂͂̐̐̆̓̔̈̈́̅͋̓̓̿̏̓̆̌̽̍͌̄̄̑̉͊̀͊͛̀̄̽͆̽̌̉͒̾̎̍͑̓͗̀̊̾̀̽̀̏̒͐̀̓̂̿̌̂̒́̈̈́́̓̈́̀̈̀̎̀̆̇̉̓͊́̇̊͛̋̈́̅̀̍̇̂̔̇̽̐͗̄̅͂̇̏́̏̓̔̇̔͌͛̆̒̃̉̀͑̇͂̐̆́̈́͛̏̐͌͆̎̑̒̍́̏̊̿̓̓͑̍͌͊̀͗̈́̆̋̈́̀̀͐̈́̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̷̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̛͓̺̺̹̪̦͙̘̲̖͉̥͇̰̹̙̤̜͈̫͓̲͔̣̼͖̘̖͖̖͙̹͇͙̬̜͚͍̝̤̞̰͓̤̣̝̻͈͚͚̠̲̱͉͈̙̝͍̣͖͕̙̩̭̝̦̫̤̠͖̙̹͙͇̩̱̖͉̫͕̞̠̟͈̞̖͎͕̻̯͓̠̪̱̝͔̺͙̥͉̖̠̞͎̗̮̪̜̣̯͖͖̣̘̩̣̻̱̫̝̲̻̯͕͈͇̦̺̻̜̤͙̪̙̹̩͈̪͉̣̣̭̼͓͉̭͚̘̠͙̩͇͚͇̼͚͇͔̗̥̜͈͚̪̠̪̱̮͇̭̻͇̠̹̖͉̹͈̰̥̰̥̬̳̞̺̻͉̣͕̬̺̙͍͎̻̦̤̱̤͕͇̟̫̰͓̺͚̫͈̬̻͇̼̱͙̺͍̲̰̙͎̱̤̭͈̲̲̜̼̲̬̗̋̅̀̓̆̌̉̐̀̽̌̍̂̌̋͆̊̆͂͗͋͛̑̓̈͊͒̀̀̄͌̿̅̽̑̇̆̾͐̊͒̄̿̎̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̨̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̬͓͓͈̞͈͇͈͎̥͕̗̮̺͇͕͙̘̞̼͎̻̞̳̰̹̯̥͍̯͔̘̭̗̼̞̠̰̖̺̫̱͔̳̩͍͍̘̺͈̹͇͈͓̻̲͎̪̫̳̳͈̻̲͙̼̬̗̮͍͚̹̮̜͍̣͓̭̖͕͔̹̻̘̹͔̤̤̼͓͓̼̳̺̗̜͈̝͚̜̤͈̟͕̘̪͕͇̠̰̜̟͚̻̥͓̲̜̜̙̺̱̻̦̤͙͍̘̳͔͎̝̼̥͔͖̥̰̣̝̹̬͖͉̞̱͔͙͚̭̩̘̞̯̦͎͙̬̯̣̲̪̮̳͓̫͉̙̮̖̱͙̹͓͕͎̲͔̻͖̞͈̼̝̼̹̲̯̦̞̙̻̖̱̣̰̙̝̱̟̗͇̳̖̰̯̞̯̥͇̀̿̄͂̐̈̋̓̅͆̏͌̈́̇̄̈̂̈́̏͊̇͌͊̓̍̓̊́͌̄̍̐̄̊͊̅̐̍͌̑̃͛͑́́̓͊̌̉̍͐̋̑̾̃̇̉̎́̇̓̀̂̂̍͆̇̉͆̃̑̈́̿͐͑́̍̋͗͆͋̑̾̌̈́͒͒͌̍͐̈́̆͒͗̋̀̎̿͂́̒̓̊̐̔͌̐͒̃͐̇̆̑̈́̃̆̉̽̎̒̽͛̂̅̑́̎̊̀͛̈́͐̒̒̄͂̓̆̃̄̓̓̿̈́͛̔̒̈́́̎̔̌̅͗̓̎̒̅͒̄̓̍͋̀̌́̾́̈́̉̈́̈͑̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̸̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͇̟͎̬̝̪͙̤̪̙̝͙͓͎̤̬͉̟̭̯̼̜̪̞͈̼̣̜̗̠͚̟̬̯̳̠͚̰̝̻͖͍͕̗͎̪̜̼̦͍̱̘̭̯͕̱̲̲̼̗̹̩͎̜̩̼̮̤͚̭̺͕̫̻͔͎͚̋͒̓͗͗͆͑̓̊̃̓̍̊̾͂̋̂̈́̏̉̔͒̈́̈́̏̒͊́̍́̓̎̌͑̈͋̃̊͑̅̍̈́̐̽͑̋̅̀̔͛͑͛̊͗̓͐͐̒̊̒̾̄́̑̈́̒̀̾͊͋̽̿͐̆͂̍̄̂̀̆̋͒͋̈̐͊̉͆̆̓͌̍̓̄́̒͛̓͗̆̒̏̈͗̾̈́͑͆̃͑̓͆̏̑̆̓͐̑̇̈́̍͂͊̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅn̸̢̛̛̛̛͔͕͉̪̮̥̪͙̼̦̩̪̼̰̰̹̘̜̘̱͔͔̥̟̿͛̈́̓͛̀̔̋̀͌̄̓̓̈̾̎̈͑͒̓̔̾̈́͊͆͊͂̅̀̀̽̆̈́͛̉̿̀̂̈́͆̄̐̍̅̎̓̈́͆̂̔́́͑͊̐́̂͑͒̽̓̆̏͐͗͌́̀̈́̅̍̐͗̓̀̓̈͗̊̃̓͒̓̃̓͛͛̈́͋̐́̐͒͊̃̿͛͗̍̑̉̈́̀͆͛̽̈́̾͗̂̔͗̄̃̇̌̽̂̾̏͊̒͛̊̈́͋̅̐̑̃̑͑͋̾͆̍̀̈́͛̃̉̑̒̒͋̇̒̄̈̓͂́̀́̀̓̈́͐͋̄̂̿̔͂̅͛̔̊̂̐͋̐̈́̓̽͑̃̇͋̐͑͒͋͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅǵ̶̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̗̘̣̘̩͔̭̜̼͕̪̯̖̠̤͕͈̹͎̪̳̞̥̫͖̩̦̝̳͖̥̝̖͙̹̗͓͖̩̙̱͖̭̼̦̲̺̘͍̞͓͚͕͈̮̲̮̎͊̉͛̍̑̈́̈́̃͊̈́́͋͑̆͐̍̍̈̃̉͛́͂̂͆̐͋̂̊̏̈͋̃̑͛̊̈́̊̏͋͐̌̀͑͗̈́̉͑́͑̉͑͑͂̒̽̄͛̂͗͂̄̀̉͆͑̇͗͂͂̓͐̊͛̉͗̇̿́̈́̏̏͂͒̎̈́͆͋͛̐͌̔̆̍́͆̆̌̈̅̍̓̀̈̏͋̿̆̈́̌͛̏̇́̍͂̎̈́̾͐̉͛̅̃͌̌̂́̇͒̉̃͌͊̄͊̿̑̐̈́̂̑̊̾̏̾͒͐̀́̿̐͑̈́̀̃͂̊̒̂̐̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅ ̷̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̲͉͍͙̭͓͉̭̣̠̤͙̫͖̞̯̟̗̖̟͉͎̟̻̪͕̜̰͚̩͙̙͍̙͇̰̠̭͎̟̪̱̟̮̯̠͖̖̼̺̫̮̩͕͓̖̬̙͕͎̮̝̳̝̮̺͉̲͉̺̮̘͈̙̹̼̼̫̟̹̳̻͚͖̯̳̬͇͙̪͉̜̓́̈́̋͗̄̓̎́͒̊͑̒͆̐̀̽̑̍̐̎͊̀̄̒̎̓̀͌̀̈́̔͐́̈́͂̿͗̈́̆̿̆͋̀̓̽̔̎͒̂̌́̂̎̈́͋̃̈́̈́̈̏̍̓̂̎̇̀̔̿̀͊͑̊̔͛̋́̒͗͒̏̂̊͌̿͐̿̅̋͌͆̑͂͆̾͊͗̃̃̈́͐̆̀͗̃̎̈͂̇̅̾̈́͑͆͊̏̾̈̃̽̎́̆͂̉̒̋̃̀̓͊̊́͊͆͊̈́̀̐̐͛̊̾̎́̋̄̓͌͋̄̉́͋͆̉̏͋͋̅̂͊̊́̈́̋͑͐͌̂́͒̅̀̽́̀̀̓̒͂͋̇́̄̅̏̅̑͛̌̐̿̈́̑̓̇̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅư̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̭̜͉̞̫͍̠̠̺̙͇̞͚͚̦̱̤̥̦̰̠̻̫̠͎̲͈̘̺̩̝̪̯̮̲̹̗̘̙͕̥͖̯̘̹̯͈̟̜̣̙̥͖̲͖͙̺̻̩̣̼̖̱̺̜̼͙̹̩̗̟͓͔̲̙̰̞͔̳̫̲̹̲̥̬͔̹̩͎̯͚̬̥̯̮͈̜̙͖̟̱̟̹̪̣͕̻͔̣̬̼͓͖͔̲̳̼̰͚̙̥͎͈̟̼͚̹̝̣̲͎̻̳̭̺͓͍̦̤͎͍̥͇͍͖͎̖̣̳̫͔͓͚͇̭̘̪̱͇̩̺̖͔̞͒̓͛͗̏͌͌͗͊͆͋́̆͋̅̽̑̍͑͊̑̉͗͐̇͛̀̍̋̇͂̀̂́̅̒̂̓̿͋͐͛̆̎̍̃̈́̽̈́̈́̇́͑̒͂͐̑̐̓̾̑́̽̈́͊̾̈͛͊̈́͊́͋͊̋̒͒͑̈̽̑̆̀͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̴̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̤̦̗̺̙̣̘̯͉̼̩͖̣̺̺̻͉͈̗̤̫̤͈͖͓̳̠̼̻̹̻̱̤̗̣̹̟̮̪̩͕̬̳͓̠̮̬͕̳̻͍̻͉͎̯̭̝̟̹͖̲̗̻͇̖̲̥̹̯͓̥̱͎̟̞̝̱̫͖̦̗̖̗̩̬̖̲̭̝̖̙̱̝̠̝̪͉̪͚̺̬̙̪̰̣̼͕̣̮̹͍͕͓̼͔̰͖̘̰͔͙̣̖͍͓̳͍̮̰̭̞̯̥̯͙̼̰͖̞̫͉̠̦̬̯̺͇͍̩̩̩̭͍̈̆̾͐̔̓̔̎̃̓͛́̔͋̌̐̄̑͂̀͆̅̔̈́̃̎̄̇̌̆̀̊̿͂̒͗́̈́̿̑́͆͊̈͛͂̌̊͋̌́̓́́̽́̽̃̅͋͒̀̏̎̏̃͊̆̽̿͋̏̐̂͆̈́̄̈́͌̅̿̅̋̾̍́͛̄̈͗̈́̓̈͛̍̊̈́͌̂̓̏͒́̋̄̈́͐̋̉̓͐̂̀́̂̈͐̈́̔̾̓̈́̓̏̀͌̀̈́̃̓̍͑̿̈̅̒͌͂̐̈́̔̊̽͂̎͛̔̏̐̑̏̄̍͋̋̒̈́̅͑͛͑͊͛̑̾͆̆͊̍̐̽͌̇̆̆̇͊͌͂̒̓̈́̔̍̊̂̂̌̎͑̆͑̆̀̋̈́͐̈́̔́̑̓͊̋̔́͒̈́̉̎̆̌̓̽̉͑̏̆͌́̌͊̃̅̉̐̍̇̑̈́̍̐̋̈́̓̂̾̌͂̽̒̈̏̐̀͑̓̂̌̂̑̊͂̀̽̓̉͑͗̿̈̃̆̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̛̛̗̺͖̙̳͙̞̖͓̘̰̐̄͌͑̓́̀͆̑͑̈́̎̅̐̑͒̈̓̽͌͐́̈́̆̂͐̇̃̅̃͒̿͋͐̎͋͋̋̾̅͛́̋͒͊̽͂̐̉́̾̆̂̈̂̀̏̑͌̊̉̃̽͂̋̓̉͋͂̏̐̐̃́̄͂̏̍̀̎͛̉͛̽̅̎̇̑̈́͗̈͂͊̽̓͌͑͐̐̈̿̃͊͐͒̌͌͋̿̌̅͒͗̔̃͒̀͒̋̄̌͆̓̄͒̇̒̅̉͗͛̇͐̃̌͛̌̽̃͒̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ṯ̴̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̮͇̫͍̺̱͓̙͔͕͚̪̗̤̟̖͓̠̺͇̬̱͔͍̠͓̪̩̻̫̞̝̹̞̱̙͈̩͚̪͔͎̻̝̪͕͖̦͈̻̰͖̼͔͇̬̱̟̳̘̲̞̬̳̟̗̪̦̙͖͖̰͔̟̪̬̖̯̠͚͉͖̮̰̥̱͙̠͇̪̭̬̯͇̘̻̹̼͎͙̝̮͓̣̤̤͕̮̜͍͕̠̪̦̝̬̱̬͕͓̝̯̥̝̩̯̲̲͍̙̦̥̘͔̮̙̝̞̳̥͓̭̝̼͈͓͔̘̩͚̭̹̮̰̭̞͓͍̬̘̥̪͇̝̙̘͚̭͖̙̼̥̠͕̳͎̦͉͎͙͚̘̥̟͉̺̱̫̦͓̠̼̲̥̘̜͓̼̫͕͖̬̥͈̳̩͕̘̘͍̝̗̗̭̟̣̖̟̭̤͎̫͕̰̦̓̑̇̀͌̽̾̐̈́̀͋̈̃͌̋̓͗͋͐̔̆̋͛̒͌̉́̾͌̃͗̓̈́͂̃̋̄̓̀͐̀̎͒̑̎̀̏̄̊̅̉̌͐̓̍͊̆͐̌̌̌̂̎̄̿̒͗̒̀̄̒̄͐̃͒̓͗̏͌͂̍̂̓̉̆̈́͛̏̒̐͛̓͒́̾̿̋͛͋͂̅̐̾̑̔͂͗̈́̐́̏̈́̌͐̅̏͛̽̈́̈́̎̍̓̓̈́̏͐͊̈̎̏͂̉̎̆͂̿̋́͂̍͐́̒̏̌̓̉̅̃̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̺̣̪͖̤̞̭͈͉̮̟̗͙̳̬̹͎̝̮̜͎̝͉̤͉̙̱̩̻͓̮͇͕͈̦͎͓̭̟̫̦̝͉̼̜̳̙̤͍̗͔͚͈̞͍͔̱̪͓̤̦̝̫̳͉̹̮̹̜͈̥̙̲̞͖̰̯̩̫̩͇͍̙͇̯͇̘̦̰̖͇̥̥̺̘͇̺̲̭̣̗̠̲̤̘͕̝͔͎̭̝͖͔̖͋͑͐̎̈́̍̅̂̈́̿͆̌͆̔͛̀̒̿̈̾̎̐̈̾̈́̊̀̅͊̌̀͊̿̇́̿̆̄̈̈̾̔̒̾̈́́͒͂̾̂͗̽̇͒͒̐̆̃͒͋̈́̌̔̎̆̀́̓̆̈̉̒̀̐̈̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̤̦̩͉̬̺͓̰͓̮̫͈̹̼̙͇̰͍̱͉̜͎̩͕͇̬̞̜̬̯̖̪̣̠̝͖͉̣͖̫̮̜͈̱̞̭͚͎̻̳͇̲̜̙̳̮̺̮̻̫͎̪͇͓͇̟̪̩̜̝̯̖̘̟̻͇̩̺̤̬͇̙͕͓̞̠͈̞̲̺̥̮̱̟̪̤̫̮̲̞͓̻̫͚͎̩̦̘̰͕̬̠̱̦̯̜̼̤̺̩͇̺̬̝̳̤̻̠̼͎̖̖͍̘̟̗̰͍͙̟̜̺̦̜̣̘̩̠̩̜̟͓̺͇̜͙̰̻̰̘̠͍̳̬̩͈̘̦̪̣̻̙͖̤͓͓̬̹̟̞̯͓̳͇̙̠̙͚̞̺͉̹̱͎͍̤̝̤͖̖͙̱̪͚͈̝͍̠͕͖͔̭͈͉̙͔̦̹̪̜̞͈̞̞̹̼̙̤̜̲̲͚̤͕͖͖̰̯͍̩̤̰̗̠͗́͗̇̆̀̀̃̓̽́̀̽̾́͆̽̆̀̆̎̊̎́̓͊͊̐͂̒͊̌͂̂͌̐͛̓͐̂͌̾̏̾̓̎̃͗̈́̊́̀̌͆̒͊̈́̽̀̆́͊̀͐͂̋̑͑̎̊͒̐͑͑̃̐̽̒̂̏͑̓͑̊̀̾̋́͌͗͗͋̀̏͂̋́̒̍͛̄͂͑̀́̈́̊̈́́͐͗̽̆̂̓̑̎̉̅̏̈́͛̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̙͓͎̝̘͔̙͙̮̼̞̯̥̠̼̻͈̙̠͇̯̬̠̳̰̣͈͉̺͓̻͎͖͍͔̞̩̞̠̝̣̫͔̯̩̪̠̯͖̲̪͕̭̗̩̯͚͙̜̬̫̟͙̰̘̻͈̭̦̺̻̩̹̱͚̪̥̖̳̲̱̮̠̰̯̲͕̯͖̳̬͖͈̺̣̟̳̲̯̙̩͙̲̲̻̙̼͎̠͔̥͓̮͕̺̖͔̦̺̱͎͖̼͇̫̝̪̲̮̜͔͈̻͇̙͈̯̹̯̣̺̥͓͍̰̗̺̳͇͔͔̙̗͍͚̪͙̥̲̰͇͔͉͇͖̠̗͉̮̩͇̮̙̭̤͙̼̠̥̠̥̞̜͉͈͈͚̥̱̩̰̣̺̹̺̭͎̲͇͎͖̭͙̱̠͕͓̯͓̪͍̻̩̊̀́́̒͒̀͊̓͐͛̂́͐͂͒̅̀͋̓̉̉́̈͒̌̈́̈́̇̔̊͋͐͒̒̍͒̍̑͂͐̈́̊̓̎̑̏͂̾͑̇̏̿̀̅̀̒͆͛́̓̈́͛̽̄͐͆͐̄̂͊͒͗͆̅̀̋̂̅̇̄̈́̒̓͑̀̏̋̒͗̉̊͐͑̓̊̋̽̈̓͗̔̒̍͛͗̀̿̆̈́̈́̑̈́͌̔͆̀͌͛̓̄̋̅̓͗́̍̌͐̀̓̉́̈̓̓̾̽͒̈́̌̍́̈́͊͋́́̂̋̾̈̒͒͆̿̉̓̈́̿͑̋̌͆͗̄̑̾͊̏̄͗̀̀͌̆͒͒͒̑̽̑͛͊̆̓́͗͑̂͗͊̈̎̌̈̈́͋͑̃̈̎̊̓̓̀̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̧̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̹̝͕̱͚̣͇̖͓̮̰͕̜̲̮̱͕̲̦̦͇̫̥̺͇͕̳̙̭̜̺̥̩̲̥̰̮͉̱̘̙̖̟͓̘͙͕̪̬̣̺̪̜͇̺͚̣̳̰̥̘̲̮̟̯̣̳̮͇͍͕̫̗̝̥̣͈̦̩̼̘̲̩͕̥̩̱̻͈͇͉̜̮̲̮̤̱͇̪̣̳̝̫̭̦̤̲̤̫̩̺̖̩̲̤͚̱̠̘͙̞͙̠̞̥̗̭̞̺̹͇̦̺̖͍̮̙̹͖͔̬̞̠̩̖̪̮̝͍̤̺̠̖̜̖̖̺͇͕̜̬͓̮̼̙̦͕͇̺̞̬͔͇̖͚̝̬͖̦͔̼̖̹̘̱͈̠̫̰̯͓͔̼̲̱͖̮̈́̄́̿̂̆̇̿̏͐͐̉̃̐̏̎͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅâ̷̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̟̼͖͈̤̮̝̘͈͕̦̼̮̩̯͕͎͙̩̼̥̭͔̫̳̗͉̺̥͕̥̜̤̙̜͙̥͈̦̯̖̤̖̝̦͉̰̭̝͓̠͚̘̮̪̝̗͍̦͍̰͈̺͉͎̙̟̞̳͚̥̮̘̺͕͈͓͈͚̱̻͎̟̯̦͕̰̥̩̼͚̲̳͇̳̤͈̰̘̻̭̼̠̘̜͎̤͉͕͍̦̜͕̼̖͈̙̟͍̗̠̜̙̞̰̪͇̦̱͍̻̝̳͍̪̺̘̭͕͈̹̣̖̘̹̰̱̦̗̘̯̠̜̦̣̬͖͙͖͙̭̙̬͕̝̹͖̪̣̜͚͍̞͕̪̦͇̩̠͚͔̺̼̝͚̲͓̟͖̩̰͚̲̼̜̙͖͖̼͔̳̯̫͖̖̩̩̲͙͎͔̳̩͚̖̩̭͖͇̗̲͙̬͎̞̟̗̼͈̞̪͇̞͕̲̟̼̻̳̖̟͖̈͗̾̅͑̓͊̂͌̎̂̇͌̐́̓͗̊̽̿̅̿̀̍͐̽͗̎̈́̄͌̌̈̍͌̆̾̐͂̅͆̆̏̂̆̓̌̑̐͗̎̽͂̔̈́̐̐͒̎̊̐̔͒͒́̓̂̐̽̅̈́̎͑̒̈͗̀͛͒̀̌̈́̍͗͑̈́͊̾͋̅͐̈́͂̏̏̀͒̊͊͌̐͌͒͋̊̐͌͛̆͌̀͑̀̽̈́͗̏̐̈̄͊͑̐̀̑̇͋̍̔̔̔̑̄͗͑̔͗̃̋̔͒̆͐̉̍͒͂̃̃̇̄͆̊̒͂̔̒͌̿̒̊̈́̾̈́̃̀̐͊̊̄̅̏͊͑̑̐̄̄́̑̾͑͌̊̊̑̐̇͐͂̀̊̒̋̅̽̈́̑̄̂͌͆́̑̒͗̀͂̉͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̷̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̜̥̪͈̪̪̰͇̣̝͙̬̘̼̰͉̞͚͓̪͚̻̘̝̦̣͎̲̱͓̬̱̪͖͍̯̟̘̯͉̗͔̟͙̯̘͈̥͖̝͎̜̫̤͓͕̦̩͚̱̟̝̟̰͉̰̭̥̟̮̫̯͕̰̤̠̮̗̪͙̤̱̬̘̪̫̲͎͚̯̘̤̠̜̟̤͍̘̥̜̠͓͓̯͈̠̲͚̪̩̘̥̜̖̜̺͕̤̫̮̗̩̼̩͍̳͍̦̺̱̥̝̬̫̪͎̣̘̘͎͖̱͇̲̠͓̞̲̣̠̣̹̤̤̣̫̘̹̜̠͎̗̮̞̟̲̰̝̪̩͍͔͓̠̣̩̼͔̭͍̩̫͕̤̙͈͇̤͚̼̮̗͙͍̰̼̪̬́́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̣̮̖̻͓̻͔͚̫̗͖̻̙̫̹͔͖̬̤̪͇̠̙̫̗̩̜͎̣͉͔͉͉̠̼̦̯̗̤̮̗̠̥͇̺̮̪͓̪̼̫͈̼̰͔͕̙̱̤͓͎̬̺̟̝͉͓͔̪̩̭̟͉͔͎̣̙͎̥͈̱͚̙̙̫͈̥͎͎̯̮͈̟̬͈̟͖͍͔̝͔͎͍̜̥̪̞̠̱̬̠̙̫̫̼̻͍̼̱͕͖̤̮̰̟̬̺͔͚̼̝̙͉̘̣̣̅͛̀̈́̽̌̈́̓̐̈́͊́̽̾͑̈̈̎̉̑͐̆̓̈́̋̉̀̄̊͆̀̂͆̈́̈́̐̈̀̂͑́͆͊͛͌͂͛̈́͛̈̍̾̐̽̆͌̈́͂̌̈́̓̀͗̒̈̔̌̑̌͒̉̒̾̍̉̃̈́̎̽̓̉̈́͒͗͒͛̄͑̌͗̋̈́̇̏̽̽̽͆̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ"̵̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̫̪͎̳̠̦̻̫̭͔̬̺̭̙̖̜̻̗͇͙͙̲͕͍͕̙͈͇͇̞͙̞͇̼͉̦̲͇̬͉͖͎̬͎̭͉̝̤͚̞͚̣̙͓̰̭͉̲̖̬̜̞͉̭̤̮̙̗̙̮̝̬̰̼̠͖̻̘̗̰͍̙͖̭̳̦̳̰͚͕̜̰̭͔̝̩̺̮̤̥̞̲̙̥̘̯̗͎̮̻͇͔͙͖͚̺̠̖̰͍̫̙̮̺̤̥͓̲̬̦̻̜͉̗̰̳̤̟̳̼̞̥͎̯̜̮̼̯̤̤͓̼̘̜̣͍̩͚̘̱̼̟͍̯̱͕̮̦̤̤̬̦̣̣͇̝̦̟̘̪̘̘̤͉̰̗̰͕͈͔̜̫̥͓͍̲͇͚͎͖͈͉̠̞̭̤̱̬͙̤̭̳̦̦̼̭̭̘̩̣͓̗̤̻͉̭͈͇̭͖̋̎̈̄̇̃̅̂̒͌̆̈́̏̿̔̉́̌́̀̒̃̆̐̉͆̓̈́̊̒̔̈̋̂̿͆̅̒̆͋͒͗̍́͛̽͒́͐̀̆̏͊̾̀̅̏̈́̇̃̓̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̡̢̨̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͙̝̗̗̥͎͎̝͔̣̫͈͚͎̱̹̜̻͙͍̦͖̼͓̪̳̠̖̪͚̺͇̰̺͚̤͙̭̤̩̫̳͇̟̗̫̪̳̲̻̫͎̻͖̹͍͚̼͉̟̲͖̻͓̖̖̤̜͔͇̦̖̭̮̠̯̻̤͖̖͓̫̦̟͉͓̯͍͙̙̟̝̱̝̼̠̰̻͎̱̼͙͖̲̥̥͕̥̝̪̠̮͕̮̪̭͕͚͔͎̪̻̟̝͙̺̭̮̟͖̬̠͈͍̝̳͙͎͉̹̭͕̯̣͕͔̘̼̯̦̟͈̩̪̦̺̖̙̫̞̯͉̻̫͉̦̞͈͍̏̓̍͌̓͊̓̄͌̅͐̇̽͑̆̒͗̏̇̇̐̊̃̂͋̐́̃̽͑̒͆͊̔̍̋̑͌̈́̏͗̾͑̇́͂͛̍̎͋̈́͂̓͌̍̇̌̊͐́͋̅́̈́͌͋̈̋̐̓͌̎͐̅̀̾͐̊̇̓́̊͑͒̀͆͋̂͒̑̅̉̂́́̓̒̐̏̈͋̃̓̔̉̌̿̉̽̇̽͒̀̀̈́̏̈̓̐͛̊̅̾̂̏̀̈́̓͊̏̅͒̀͌̇͒̂͊̓̈́͌̽͂̀̽̈͂̅̑͛̀̊̂͒̏̈́̀̀̀́̈̀̈́̆̇͌͐͌̊̍͋̊͒̑̽͛̎͌͛̄̉͛͂̆͛́͐̑̑̑̾̉͌͐̃̄́̓̾̐̇̈́̔̇̓̂̓̈̇̀͆̉̃̿̈́̽̓̄͗͛̓̔͑̐̃͊͑̏̓̂͋͗̊̅̄͛̽́̆̄̿͐̌́͐̓̀̃̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̶̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̙̼̥͍̙̗͓̻̖̻̥͖͇͎͈̝̺͕̪͓̦͇͉͈̰̜͙̙̺̞̮͙̞̩͕͎͉̦͙̗͇͈̞̮̫̪̰̳̗͖̳̜̫̻͕̝͉̣͇̞̞̯̭̮̲͖͇͖̰̱͖͎͙͈̬͇̟͍͓̀̀̆̉̃̑̾̂͒̅͐̌͛̽̌̒̒̃̈́͑̏͒́͒̓̓̓̀͌̈́̐͋͒̈́̎͋͛̔̾̎̑̽̏̈́̂̀̆̏͋̃̐͌̽͑̇̓̽̑̃̊̈́̈̇́͒͋̔͒̈́̒̒̂̉̐͐̇̿́̈́̈́͋̑͂͛̔̂̽́̌̈́͗̀̈͛͆͋̓̈́̈́̀̈́̐̔̾̐̑͌̈́̎́́̽̑̽̾̈́̽̎̊̈́̾̈́͗̈́͌͌̒̆̈́̽̀̔̿͂͒̍̇͊͗̅̅̓́͑́͑̍̍̍̀̔̈̂̆̅̏̃̐̈́̑̊̏̃̐̑̄̍̿͒͑͆͂̽͒͗̀̍̈̒͆̈́̊̄̄̂͛̾͗͑̑͛̉̆̑͗̅͐̊̌̓͋̒̋̓͌̅̽̿͒̒̉̇͛̈́͆̐̉̄̈́̇͐̎̆̑͊̅͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅT̵̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̱͙̭̠̗̮͍͔̠̜̙̼͚͈͈͈͕̠̞̥̖̫̺̗̥̲̺̖̲̪̖̟̮̙̻̮̰̯̜͉̹̜͔̺̦̪̯̗̤̖̲̜̼̩̙̤̜̮͙̰͓͍̞͎̦̥̰͎̤̻͚̫̣̬̭͈̣̠̩͉̭̩̳̳͖̻̳̘͖̩̳͓̘̻̭͇̞̠̮̻̖̜̳͖͎̟͓͚̞̻̰̹̦̗͈̞̘̞̺͈̰̪̙͖̩͍̣̼͔̜̰̞͎̲͈͇̜͓̙͎̺̖̻̥̖̝̭͙̹͓̼͓̟̬̖̱̠̤͔̝̱͇͍̩̺̱̺͚͎̼͇͚̖̹̺̦͈̘̲̤̻̹͙̗̣͕̍̽̎̒͒̾̉͊͛͊̌͐͆͆́̊̐̍̀̏́̔͗̍̑̇̀̒̄̀̔͒̊͐̔̍̐̉̂̎̃́̇̈̈́̉̎̃́̎̃̓̈́̿̂̈́̐́̎̾̽̋̇̈́̍̀̋̈́̓̉͑̈́̐̇͑͋̈̃̊̇̄̒̇͐̃̍̎̏́̈͑̈́̄̐̀͛̌̇̌̀̓̾̌͌́̈́̈́̾̂͛͒̊̾̐͗̽̾͋̀̀̅̏̈́́̒͑̃̉̐̑̓͑͌̿͐̇́̃̂́̒͗̒̄̌̒͐̑͆͋͑̏͌͐̉̓̃̇́́̎̾̌̒̒̂͗̀̓͋̎̎̐̈́̐̄̒̓̈́͛͊̃̄͗͂̅̔̾̀̈́̒̏͂̿͂̆̽͛̊͑̓̿̐̈́̐̏̅̂̾̽̑͐͗̓̀̈̅͋̿͆̓͑͆̆̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅḩ̷̢̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̩̥̭͕̖͚̞̬͎̣̻̯͙͔͕̫͍̮̞̦͖̣͇͓̣͉̦͇̝̜͙͕̜̬̬̠̬̤̝͔͍͕̰̖̞͕͉̗̭̭̮͈̤͈̗̭̮̱̩̠̯͕̲͓̮̮̤͖̙̲̭̱̙̳̦̙͍̲̙͙͓̰͙͙̪̖͍͚̘͔̝̣̠̬̥̖̱̱̮̟̳̙̬̳͈͚̗͕̥͎̘̪̣̲̫̥͈̰̱͍̜̭̳̮͖̩̹͓͈̪̳̟̦͓̜͙̟̯͉͇͍͉̙̟̼͈̫̥̠͙̤̲̓̔́̃̂̓̍͂͋̇̓̍͑̒̌͂́́́̇́̆̅̀̍͊͐̏̔̍̇̀͋̊̒̈͗̈́̃͌͑̌̾͂́͛͊̏̎̈́͗͋͌̈́̂̏͒̈́̉̈͐̔̿̓͂͋̈̔̐̾̌̀̂̃́͂͆̀̈̀̾̇̄͛̎̔̈̀̂̉̍́̂̏̑́̓̊͑͐́̏̀͂͐̍̂̎̓̇͌̄͆͒̃̆́͆͂̋̑̄͂͐͛͛͛̉̋̍͊͆̊̓̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅé̷̡̧̛̥͇̘̣͔̞̹͖̳͙̜̞̟͓͙̜͕̮̫̼̔̑̔̏́̽͋̇̑̑̀́̌̎̃́̄͑͛̔̈́͆͗͆͂̎͆̓̋̎͂̓̀̏̈̿̀̓̿̑̈̇̊͐͗̍̓͑̅̓́̀̇̎́̃́͗͊͐͆̈̒̌́͛̽͆̾̔̆͒̇͑̆̒̍͊́͌̀͂̒́͋̓͐͂̅̀̋̏͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͙͉̹͚͔͎̝̮̝̞̖̼̰͙̬̮̩̰͈̻̝͕̰͇̞͙̤̻̥̭͉̱͖͉͈̟̻͔̝̰̘̯̱̘̦̜͙͈̪̗̭͍̳̞͖̯̖̤̜͍̘̹͙̲̼̱̞̱͎͎͙̼̥̯̗̤̙̼̹̤̣͍̟̝̱͍̖̼͍̬͙͖̹͚͎̖̱̳̤̝̖͍͚͉̻̼̣̹̣̟̫͉̘͇̼̲̠̖̭͉̲̥̣̘̭͔̜̳̥͔͓̥̫̟̘̦̝̒͗̉̎̓̏̏̒͌̀͋̒̂̉̑̒͋̾̈́͐̂̑̃̄́̉̈͛͐͗͋̈́̀͛̊̄͌͂̎̄̈́͌͛̈́͂̑̊̃͊̿̏͒͂̀̽̄̄͋̆̈́̈́̑̂̎̅͛̈̿̀̈́̈̅̌̀̄̈́̃́̇̌̔̈́͛̾̿̀̈́̑̿̀̒̈̀́͗̑̔̏̂̆̽̎̐̈́͑̂̀̆́̌̇̐̍͗̿́̉̉̀̃̆̍̃̃̋̎̀̿̽͋̎͐̐̌̍̃̈́̿̏̓̇̈́͌̔̀͑̌̋̈́̿̔̊̋̈̀͊̀̇͋͑͌͗̀̇̂͒̾̽̀̓̓̐̿͊̾͂̇̈́̾͑͒͂̂͑̃̑̽͆͆͌͆͊̈́̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̴̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̨͈̞̩͓̪̮̣͈̠̯̺̪͚̘̠̠͈͉̫̙̮̩̪͓̦̩͕̖̺̼͕̯͉̳̪̞̙̯̞̦̩͍̤̪̺̹̟͈̞̘͎͙̩̯̱̘̯̦̺͉̮͇̰̯̲̬̟̯͔̘̘̖̙̻͚̲̙̣̣͖̱̬̘̩̰̯̗̦̭̤͍̝̲͓̞̲̬͓͈̪͈̩̦͔͋̅͊̋͌̀͑̊̄̓̎̽̈̀̊̋̇̽̈̐̏́̔̽̄̉̏̈̓̓̉͑̿͗̿̿̈͒́̏̒̂͋͑̈̈́̐̓̔̽̋̑̐̋͛̆̆̎̍͊͂͊͂̊̀͑͐͆̀̇̆͆͗͐̑͛̿̍͗̊̀̆͑͆̇̓̔͌͂̉̆͛͑̂͋̋̔͗̍̎͛͑̍̈́̈͑̓̊̅̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅḷ̴̨̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̭̼̩͙̤̥̱̳̪̣̜̥̖̘͍̪̠̺̹̻͔̫̖͇͈̳̪͔̼̰̣͕̘̼̟̰͉͙̹͎̩̮̠̩̺̬͈͖̦̭̜̬̹͚̹̣̘̜̭̞̱͍͉̳̮̺͓̟̳̖̝̗̰̳͓͔͓͔̯̟͔͓͇̗͍̙͈̙̫͈͙̙̳̖̱̟̜̫̳͈̝͓͖͍̮͇̳̞̙̳̞̟͚̲̞̙̘͛̅͂̍̄́̇̏̃͑͑̈́̓͋̈͑̀̀́͂̅̾̒͆̾̅̇̎̃͆̒̃̈́́̀͐̌́̌̇̀̔̀͛͆̑͑͊́̈̿̿̇̍̑̈́͌̓̐̏̽̐͊̎̎͗͌̂̾͑́̿̃̓̅̽̅̉̅̀̾͊̓̽̏̀͛́̓̀̎̔̀̊̄̈̀̎̿̋̐͗̋̾͂̀̏̽̅̏͆̀̓͋͂̈̔͂̄̂̍̌̆̏̅̋̏̈͛̈̇͌̈́̈́̀͋͒̀̈́̊̎͌͌͂̋͛̎̏̊͛̄̒̍̆͆͌́͋̐̄̀̏̈̔̅̐̂̀̔̈͐͑͊̊͊̊̊̿͆̒̌͌̑̒̿͛̿̿̈́͌̾̾̓̋͗̇̒͌̓͊͗̄̏̌͆͌͑̎̃͒͛̋̾̇͒̀́̈̃̑̅͑̏͒͌̌̌̀̒̀͊̎͊͐̂͛͋̑̇͑̓̀̈́̀͐͋̿̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȅ̶̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̧̛̺͔͇̱̹͖̣͖̹̟̞͇̘̭̰̙̜̱̜̞̭̮̙͈̻͕̠̭̳̭̙͔̩̙͈̩̖̠̣̺̜̙̻͍̩͎̲̣̣̬͔̭̣̙͙͈̱̺̱͎̤̰͕̻̫͙̤̰̠̤̖̰̪͇̙͎͚̝̘͍͖̼̲͈̪̫̻͎̺̤̞̰̬̘̟͔͔̰̱͖̝̝̘̤͓̘̗̮̮͖͔͉̗͙̘͖̲̗̻̲̝͔̺̖͍͔͕̰̹̦̼̹̫̠̖͔̯̗̝̗͙͉̠̖̥͔̮͍͕̱̝͙͇̪̩̯̟̩̥̖̦̮̺̖̯͚̟͍̩̱̪̟̰͚̣͉͚̫͍̣̮͍̮̝̞̪̠͍̠̺̣͕̜̗̲̘̦̪̞̪̗̺̭̟͕̰̖̓̈́͌͑̽̂́͗̊́̏͑̎̓̓̎̌͒͂͛͊̄͑͂̓͌̈́̄̽̐̆͌͆̏̒̋̊̾͒̽̇̄͛̎̐̾̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅv̶̢̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̫̥̗̲̰͔̳̝̹̬̲̮̯͓̱͚͖̘̜̪̜̮̖̙̥͇͎̰̱͇̠̹̣͚̣̣̬͉͇͓̘̰̼̗̗̣͙̝͍̞̱̙̗̦̖̝̩̩̥͙̜͚̬̖͉͙̙͍̣̖̹͈̮̘͓͈̘̖̖̬̥͖̦̺̜̗̥̳̦̲͙̥̙̦͎̬̳͇͚̦̘̭̏́̓͊̐͌̐͒͐̅̀́̊̓̍̈́̓̓͛̈́̌̇̆̿̂́̑͆̃͋̋͆̊̉̉̓̑͌̽̊̀̈́́͐̔̆͒͆͊͛̑̎̓̓̀̏͑̾͌́̈́̍̓̈́͑͊̔̃̌͛̈́̆̅͒̅̿̏̌͑̇́͊͂̌̀̌̾̈́̃͊́̅͌̄̆͆͋̅̓̉͛̓́͌̔̀̔͐́͑̄̅͆̋̉̾́̈́̇̓̐̆̊͒̾̿̑̃̂̔͐̆̾̈͋̑̊̓̍͋̈́̄́̄̈́͆́́̉͒͆̄̉̅͒͊̂̾̍̊̃̏̑̑̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅẩ̴̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̨̨̡̡̛͇͖͖̠̗̥̠̼͚̼͍̙̰̰̯̲̪̞̱̟͙̼̥̼̮̱͕̳̟̭̣̞̦̺͕̫̻̱͇͓̹̖̲̩̞̟̯̙̳̺͍̜̲̬̟̫̼̰̦̖͇̞̦̺̱̱͚̠͕̻͚͕͖͉̩̥͎̟̗̹̞̥̦̲̪̣̭̥̳̥̖̟͕̩̥̲̠̞͖̰͙̙̼̟̼̭̝̭͕͍̮̰͎̲̤̱̳͔̜̣̣͙̩̣̭̘̮͇̻̪̼͎̝̦͎̭̱͚̩͉͚̩̟̝̞̠̙̙͉̳̻̮̯̻̦̭̙̪̬̠͖̠͖͙̥͉̖͓͔̞̭̤̬̬̭͖̥̳̮̘̗̤̲̣͓͓͎̮͎̭̦̪͙͚̬͈̩͙̮̦̲̦̥̺̺̳̪̞̖͉͇̗̖͙̟̤̠͇̼̟̦̔̏̾̉̓͒́̀̐̑͌̉̾̓̾̾̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̞̯͔͍̪͚͍̣̖͈̥̻̯̫̩̘̠͍̘͓̠̠̻̱̦̫̖̜̮̪̝̰̪̻̳̣̞̤̙̗͍̰̻̖̖̘̬̮̣͎͔̣͎̖̞͇͈̟̼̦̯̲̥̩̲͚̪̫̟͍̗͈̱̜̟͙͖͙̩̘̮̟̯͇̦̻̘͚̦͍͇̺̉̈́̓̾̀̌̉͗̔̇̍̈̇̏̏̉̐̋̊̐̓̂̇͒̌̇͊̒̅͗̓̋͌̑̀͗̇̿͊̊͌̓͊̒̓̈́̈́̄̈́̄̇͆̉̓̌̂̍͛͂̋͂͐̿͐́͊͗͂͒͆͊͒̏̍̀̍̃̉̑̇̉̎̿̾̅̏́̂́̊̈͐́̓͋̓̒̐̓̿͒̈́̈́̎͗͊͒̍̍͊̈̅́̊̂͒̿́͊̃͛̓͂̌̎͌̋̈́̃̀̓͂̓́̋͑̊̐̿͊͂͆͒̆͗̂̍͌̾̈́̀̂̀̐͒̋̉̀̆̅̔̈́͊͛̽̿̈̽̐͆͊̌́̈̀̏̽̓̐̍̔̄̿͆̈́́͒̽̂͒̒͑͛̈́̅̎̈́̈́̑̃̂́̇͌̋͐́̔̉̊͆̎͐̎̐̓̉͛̒͌̀̊͂̓͌̈́͛͂̀͆̈̄̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅơ̸̢̢̡̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̛͓̘͔͔͔͉̣̝͚̮̜̜͙̞̮̘̲͕̙̹̰̯͇̝̼͍̱̦͚̫̰̗̦͔͍̫͇̼̗͖̠̹̺̥͙͈̟̙̥̗̥̮̫̙͕̥͇̺̬̘͚͚̘̻͎̻̟͙͙̹̙̙̥͕̝̻͇̼̦̲̯̝̺̬͓͙͓̣̹͉̟̺̘͖͇̙̲̞̘̤͔̯̝͔͔͓̳̮̗̖̭̠̠̺͍̰̭͉̺̜̲̞̱̲̞̮̘̥̦͕̳̠̖̤͕̬̩̩̹̥̖̘̜̳̱̘̰͕̘̱̩̯̜͙̥̺̖̤͕̣̖̹͈̟̗̳̲̻͎̳̤͍̙̠̰̥̫̱̩̟̱̱̼̝̪͍͈̠̻̬̺̣̠̹̹̺̯͚͕̳̩̩̣̥͍͔̰͍̣͙̮̙̳͔͎̥̟̝̗̗͙͕̱̰̦͚̺̳̖͔͈̖̪̝͎͍̫̮͙̪̦̭̺̥̼̓͛̉͂̊̐́̉̈́͐̇̽͋͗̌͗͂̌̋̈́͐͑̈́̽̍͒̽̃́͛̋͛͂̄́̔̈͌̑̐̀̍̿̀̐̈̓͊̽̀̈́̾͌̓́̈́́͒̈̋͒̍̐͂̽͊̏̓̂̀̃͛̉̓͊͐͌͛̔̈́̆̀̉̆̀̎̉̉͗̄̇̾̋͊̀̔̾̇̆̉̃̅̌͗̍͛͌́͂̇̅̓͐̔̐́̃̃̀͊͂͑̓͑̽̒̂̓̂̋̾̾̑̿̓̄̂͌̌̂̀̉̌̌͊̀̈́̀̔̐̍̀̎̊̈́͛̓̈́̑̈́̊͒̆͗͋̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̛̻̜̦͔̘̗͉̲͕̗̥̜̦̖͎̻̥̭̥̺̼̻̝͈̯͍̤̖̰͇̺̤̪̼̼̪̲̬̤͚͖̺̪̯̘̬̺̝̼͉͎̱̣̘̣̱͖͙̙̫͇͓̪͈̠͓͕̤̞͉̯͈̝͈͍̥͙̲̮̥͚͇̲̯̘͉̘͉̤͕̯̫͉̮̜̜̘̻̻̭͈̣̜͙̫͓̹̪͚͉̻̼̖̳̮̳̮̰̜̹͙̞̠̬͇͙̥͖̥͎̞̹̖͙̥̬̪̭̜̳͓̭̙̜͎̳͓͚̠͕̫͓͔̠̝̭̖̠̖̝̖̦͍̥̤̼͔͇̘͚̭̖̪̟̯͎͓͇̜͔͖̪̮͔͇̘̫͙̘̖̣͕̩͕̹̤̺̦͍̼̲̮͔̺͍͈͚͓̠̯̝̪̗̝̳̣̯̜͓̗̯̠̮̹̤̭̦͍͙͖͎̳̠͉̲͈̪͉̪̻̮̼̦̹̳̙̼̰̬̙̘̞̔̓̊̎͑̈́̅̄̒̍̊̌͛̈̈́̓̐̋̎̀̊͒̈̌͐́̒̿̓͐̈̑̏̋̑̒͒̓̑͗̈͊̄͋̉̋̋̓̍͊́͆̄̑̓́͐͋̎̇̈̈́͒̀̈́̆̌̏̇͂̉̍͋̃͐̍́͒̄̍̑̂͂̊̿̌̋̍͐̃͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̡̡̹̭͖̮̪͇̖͓̼̹͈̞̣̗̮̩̞̣̭̪͍̺͕͕̳͙̠̺̬̝͉̯̪̝̦̬̹̟̠̹̬̣̞̤̱̳̲̱̤̠̼̟͉̜̠̱͉̠̲̺̼̠͌̒͛̆͆̒̉̓͆̈́̇̆̾̀͆̋̍̃̀͊̃̿̔̔̀͌͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅp̸̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̛̛͇̦̗̗̭̥̲̻̗̙͎͚̣̫̬̳̳̺͉̟͕̖͙̫̹̪̳̯̖̭̩̬͙̙̠̟̣̣̦̼͚̯̭̥̪͈̞̖̟̦͖̫̦̲̦̖͓͎̖̙̲̠͙͎̳͖̭̗͔̖͖̣̞̪̥͉͎̹̯̣̥̤̬̺͔̟̘̮̼̱̗̰͉̠̙̤̜̗͍̣̗͎̝̞̙̤̮͚͕̺̦̬̜̳͚̣̘̙̣̹͍̖̥̱̪͖̖̣̪̤̗̺͔͇͕͙͍̝͙̦̘͙̰̣̳͇̟̤͎̮͔̫̘̯̥̳̩̻͍̗͖͉̻͚͍͚͇̠͉̯̫̻͍̮͙͖̬̺͈̜̉͌̆͒͗̋͛̈́̊̓̒͂̍͂̈́̃̓́̉́̓̋́̃́̓̿̀̅̾̐̅̏̈́͗̍͗͆̑̈́́͗͛̾̀̋̋͆̈́̈́̿̊̀̋͒͋̎̽̀̄̏̏̌̊̍́̏̏̈́̍͆̒̈́͑̓̆̑̈̇̎̍̆̂̂̀̾̈́̄́̊͑̈́͆͊̽͋̌͛̋͒̒̄̃̈́̒̂̀̐̀̃̀͌̎̚̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̴̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̙͉̳̳͖̙͈̗͙̫̥͚͍̍̆͊̅̍̂͂͂͗̄̏͑̌̑͒̾͒͌̐̏͗̇͋͛̈̔͂͆̉̋͌̈́͊̊̈́̈́̋͑̒̍̊͒͒͒́̈͐͒̀̒̔͋̏̌̌̉̈́̾̌̓̂̋̓̓̂̈͗̒̒͊͆́̈̇̊̓̋̽̓̌͂̉̉̆̆͒̿̓͂̇̅̍̌̇̐̏̇̓̃̏̃̂̎̉̄̾̂̊̽̀̇̄́̊͑̓̋̀̀̌̀̈́̂̈́̑̊͛́̒̄̑̅̒̈́͗̍͂̿̀͗͌̐̂͊̀̃́̋̇̓̒̈̾͂̓̔̽̿̔̾͊̾̇̾͊͋̈̏͌͛̏̓̽͆̈́̀̽͋̇́̇͆͆̄̓̊̃́͒͆͑́̀̇͆̊̀̽͂͗̇͋̀́͐͗̾̈́͗͐͐̈́͋̀̂͛͋̍̎̉͗̉́̀̀̅̓̓͒͂̇̇͌̄̀̇́͆̉̄̋͐̂̾̍̀͐̍̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅş̷̧̛̩͓̰͖̞͍͓̫̰͓̗̦̞͖̱̯͚̟̞͔͙̰̦̬͈̱̣̟̮̭̞̣̬̱̹̦̖̹̳͚͍̥͚̺͙̗̦͍̜̝̗̟̗̣͖̞͚͇͉͕͆͆͛͆͆̍͛̈́̈́̄̓̑̋̈́̓̓̈̏̓̈́͐̂́̏̆̏̓̋͛͊̏̌̿̎͑̈͑͊̿̋͋̎̆̒͒̓̓̔̀͋͒̾́́̀͑͂̏̄̽̿̆̊̓̿̌̓̾͌̄̔̏̈̆́̇̓͆͐́͐̑̎̊͒̃̓̀͑͊̓̀͐͊̿͌̓̈́̈̒͗͊̂͛̍̀̊͗̎̉͗̑̅̌͊̉̅̀͗̅̓͋̌̅̓̂̊̉̈́̒̿̿́̐͒̑̎̎̈́̓̾́̍͛̅̽̋͋͗́͛̍̎͐̋́̋̒̌͊̈́̊̽̈̈́̌̀͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ș̶̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̘͚̣̻̦̗̗̭̮͓̥̪̦͍͉͓̯͍̦̲̪̖̱͍͇̤̠͔̺͙̤̞̗̳̬̗͈͕̿̄̌̏̿̏̉́̓̅̿̎͑̍͋̈̓̃̉͂̑̽̑̀͋̏͛̐̃̏͋̊̽̌͛̓̈́͂̋̂̔͌̂́̌͂̀̅̌͌͐͌͊̾̃̍̄̃̌̓̉̆̃̊͋͑̓̅̋̃̈́̀̆̍͒͐̈́̈́͊̍͋̋̽̔̓̔̅̇̔̂̊͑̈́͗̃͑̽́͊̈́̔̈́̎̓̀̊̂̅͊͊͗͐͂̀́̽͂̽̂̆̌̈́̈̆́̃́̿̉̉̌̐̌͗̔̆̉̎̓̓̉̓̓͑͒̋̽̎͊̄̓̏̒̽́̆̄͌̀͑͌͌̓̇͗͛̍̍̿̊̿̽̌͒̓̆̃̿̐̽̿̋͐̈̿̇͑̇̏͂͒̔̒̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ę̶̡̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̫̱̹̠̺̭͈̬͔̯͉̦͈̗̺̮͚̖̱̹̭͍̜̖̣͕̮͔̰̲͕͈͕̠̣̲̥̰͍̦̫̖̬̯͉̩͚̺̱̞͙͔͎͕̤̦̪͚̮̞̜̙̙̲̲̮̫̥͖̦̟̦̲̳̼̗͇̦͈̬̰̻̙͉̺͈̲̹͍̭͙̖͉̠͔͉̦͚̞̙̱̺̼̩͍͖̲͖̥̥͎̫̱͙̣̞̤̲̼͍͕̺͇͎̜̳̥͈̬̠̺͔̤͇̺̜̬͙̭͍͉̰̞͍̪͙͙͙̠͓͎̪̟̪̦̲͉͙̺͔̻͎̣̰̥͉̹̥̘̣̠̩̥̞͉̠͈͎͎̻̙̞̗̝͕̞͇̘̥̝̱̜̤̮̲͓̥͕̣̘̩̖̰̝͎͉̺̮̲͙̝̣͎̻̬͉̻̪̥̈́̾̓̊͂̈̍̓͛̍̑̎̿̋̾̊̀̉͆͐͐͆͛͆̏͂̆͋̄̈́̿̔̇̈́́̃͊̌̌̔̃͌̆̾́̓͒̈́̀́̉͆̑̿́̃̈́̃͐̅̎͗͋̒̏͛̄̄̓̏͗͑͆́̓̀̓̓̆̈́̾̂͆̍͌́͊̅̈́̀̀͋͒̽̈́͌̂̅̿͐̏͑̎̓̆̀͒͑͌͋̽̄̎̀͋̃̏̌́̇͆̋̃̇̃͑͒̈́̀̀͐̔̌̃́̂͊́͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̭̞̦̤̗̣̯̠̰̪̻͕͇̣͇̠̖̭̯̦̩̥͉̱̬̣̘̭̞̱̬̯̰̗̮̯̣̪̪̞̠͖͖̼͇͉̤̱̜͓̖̠̮͙͓̞̠̲̖͇̞̳̘̪̭̪͍̞͎͎̦̰͓͖̼̖̝͍̖͇̜̲͉̫̺̲̠̮̯͔̼͓̺͈̩̫̩̜̝̹̫̱̩̞͇̜̠̯̖̫̻͔̳̩̪̪͇̲̖͖̗͎͎̟͉̪̪͚͇̤̙̼̹̲̞̯̳̯̜̙̝͍̜̦̯̲͈̥̞̻͎̰̘͕̼̙̤̤̩͈̬̖͕̙͔̫̺̣̗̝̞͔̤͉͚̼̝̺͕͔̫͔̞̦͚͇̖͉̙̩̱̱̤̲̲͉̝͇̱̻͈͓̻̺̟̖̩͎̤̭̪̦͙̬̘̹̬̭̘̰̳̜̹̻̮̳̲͌̿͋̿̅͛̊̑̓̈́̔̄͛̅̃̑̈́̄͋̂͂́͆̂͂͋̈̀̈͗͑̇̂́̑͗̈́̓̽̌̒̒̀̋̔̿̓̓̓̅̄̂̊́̾̌͌̓͌͆̉̃̓̆̀̄̋̐̄̋̃̓́̈́̈́̀̈́̈́̆̿̍̏̓̏̍̍̓̇̂͗͆͛̌͗̃͛̄̅̓͗͆̀̽̄̎͋̽̐̽̿̌̀̃̍̍͛̽͆͊̂̆̋̾̂̋̏͒̾̏͊̾͋̈́͆̔̉̿̈́͋̀̈́͊͐̉̎͑͊̽̔͋̂͆̋́̇̔̔̋͌̑̽̈́̄̈́̓̓̑̑̾͐̇͒̊̏̿̆̿̐̓͂͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̗̣̬͇̝̹̲̦̮̟̙̫̻͇̪̤͕̬͍̟̬̩͇͖̯͍͈̝̭͓̗͖̩̣̫͍̳̼̼̤̗̜̩̘͎̪̖̩̜̣̮̬̦͉̳͇͙̗̺̟̫͍͙̤̣̦̰̝̺͚̣̪͎̰̻͎̠̝͈͙̤͉̣̞̙̦̔̿̐̀͗͒́̾̊̇̒͒́̐̐̎̌̏͋̋́̽̓̍͆͌̂̀̀̊́̏̉̓͌̊͑͆̒̔̉͐͂̓͛͛͋̋͐̌̋̔͗́̚͘͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̵̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̼͍̱̲̮̳̳̠̺̩̺̞̘͚̠͈̹͍̮̹̙̞̜͔̣̝͍̱̼͇͕̘͔̹͎̙͍̬̼̬̱͚̝̱̺͕̫͍̞͚̲͖̗̟͈̮͓̟̙̤̙̬̝͍̰̻̖͎͈̠͓̬̘̼͈̦͖̮͉͚͇̲̬̜̺̖̳̮̦̬̞̮̲͕̖͈̮̟̜̹̤̮̣͙̫͈̲̜͓͔̭̱̰͈̮͚͎͎̫̜̺̤͔̩̬̩̮̬̖͖͖̘̗̪̻̻͖̻̲̝̳̲̩͈̳̖͙̹͉̞̭̞̩͚͙̥̣̰̹̺̪̲͈̫̗̘̗͍̼̲̼̜̩͙̯͚̘͖̯̰̏̊̆͑͌̎͛̍̽́͒̏͌̌̑͊͊̊͛̌͑̍͐̍͛͐̽̽̈́͋̎̈́͆̈́͆͗̄̽͐͒̊͑̍͌̀̒̿̇́̽͊̆̿̽̀̄̈͗͋̑̌͑͐͗̌͂̾͋̐̇͆̉̉͗̓̈́̒͆́̉̐̅̐̋̀̏̾͐̀̓̌͂̓͛̌͊̀̉̍̐̈́͑̀͒̉̄̀̂͊̂̓͋͗͒̈͗̃̓̂́̍͌̃͋̂̓͆̎͂̾̎̊͊̔̔̀͒̉̆̈́́̓́͋͊̆͛̌̆̋͌͛̑͂̀͑͗̿́̃͋̑̿͊͗̋̿͊́̋̌̆̐̋́͆́̒͋̌͆̈́̂̃̈̉̈́͐̋͆͐̍̐̍̈͋̊̍̈́͗͒̆͗̄́̉̌̓͒̈́̐̌͌̊͐̈́̊͆̊͊̀̈͗͐̂̈̈́͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḧ̴̡̡̧̧̨̤̟̣̙̣̤̘͓̮̰̹͈̻̮͓̬͚̻̩̥͓͉̝͇̯̖̗̮̰̜͍̩̙̮̼̫̭̙̱̼͔͓̟́͋̔̈̇̇͐̔̾̋̽̄̋̓͌̄͋̈̈́̃̀͑̈́́͋̓̄̔̌͑̔̅͒̕̚͜͜r̴̨̨̨̧̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͓͉̩̩̰̭͚͍͚̲̣̬̮̠̳͉͚͉͎̗̣͔̠̥̠̠̺̫̬̫̞̲̰̼̘͈̟͓͈̺̲͖̬͙̹̘̭̘̲̭̰̯̜̹̹̙͔̙̣̞̳͍̼̫̲͖̫͇̭̝̖̞̩̻̟̤̰̥̤̩͕̭̜̩̤͙͖͇̫̞̩̗͖̘̣͙̜̬̞̝̭͓̤̹̭̲̞̪̜̞͎̳̱̟̞̳̥̘͕͎͖̮͙̜͔̤̟̝̱̣̝͍̺͓̠̥̦̺͈̭̫̻̘̗̥͍̼͇͓͚̮͍̳̠̻̤͙̟͓͍̟̺͙̙̳͎̪̳̘̲̖̟̗͑̒͒͐͌͑̈́̇̆͌́̈́̃͐̀̽́̈́̔̈́̔̐̈́́̎̆͆̉̏̈́͊̔̋̽͐̿͌́̂̽̇̈́̇̅̏͆̓̆̓͐̽̀̃̓͐̓́͑͛̒̋̋̆̓̈́̽̔̅͒̉́͑̔̾̈́͊͊̆̀̅̈͗̉̈̌̑́̒͑̍̅̈́̔̊̒͊̅̒̽̐̋̉̐̆̍͐̔̓͌͌̽̈́͐̈́̋̔̓̑̇͗̅͂́͐͆͗́̌̏̈́͑͌̔͑͗̿̌̄̓͛̈́́͆̀͂̀̔̓̉̏͒̽̽́̽̎͊̆́̓̓͊̊̊̂͋̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̴̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛͎̼̗̣͔͔̬̯̥͓̯͍̦͈̟͖͍̙̟̞̻͙͙͇̭̼̪̬̯͈̼̼̳͎̞̲͇̙̬͍̳̻̼̹̙̳̣͉̟͉̟͕͓̪͉͓͎̫̲͉̳̲̩̤͔͉̩̲͉͔̠͉̺̠̜̲̖͍͉̠̱̩̺͎̥̹͈̹̯̟͇̹̺̮̲̠͕̹͓̬̟̫̲͓͈̼̣͎̱̣̗̼͛̉̅̅̽̔̓͌͌̋́͗́͂͋̾̈͛̄͐̿͋̀͒̈́̈́͛̓̈́̃̽̄̓͋͗͂̍̍̄͌̾͆͛̄͆̇̆̏̐͋̓̽͊̑́̓̊̀̒̔͆̓̉̈́̑͆̿̇̄̌͂̽̃́̀͐̓̌̅́̑̂̓͐̆̈́̀̾̆̎̋̈́̌̄̋͆̄̊̈́́̇̂̽́͒̑̽́͑͊̇͆̈̆̊͒̂͌̒̎̋̏̂̂͌̈́̂̋̀̀̏̈́̓̐̈̒͆̒̄͛͂͛̒̓̄̒͐̔̉͒͆̈́̍́̍̾̾͗͑̅͗̊͂̈͆̊̎̔̈́̂̂̀̆̽̌͑͒̉̃̾̃̒̅͛̉̇̀̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅư̶̡̢̛̛̛̛̺͉̺͕̱̩̖͙̻̪͔̝͈̝̱͓̝͕̖͓̤̥̻͍̘̖̳͕̟͔̺̰̣͙͎̲̬̤͖̤̟̦͍̩̦̹̈́̀̍̎̐̂̓̉̓͗̿̂̔̾͒͋̏̍͒́͊̉̀͊̂̏̄̇̉̓̆̾̄̏͌̓̒͊̔̄̑̏͆́̆̔̋̄̀̆͛̏̈́̏͆͗́͒̍͂̈́̅̔͐̋̆͊̓̾̅̈́̀͑͗̋̔̃̏͂͗̈̅̾̑̈́̇̉͆̾̓̑̈́͑́͌̈͒̋͂̋̉͋̔̑͛͐͌͒̄̇̔̓̔̃̎́̀̀̍͗̆̿̉̑̋̃̄͆̅̈́̂̒̄̈́͌́̃͊̏͂̑̋̌̆̾̄̐͐̆̎̓̑̂̉̍̍̔́̊̆͌̔̽̾̆͐͊̃͒̐͐̒̄̇̒͒̆̈̌͗̅́͐̉̅̽̅̾̏̆̏̒̇́̆̌́̓̉̐̊̊́͗̈́̇̾̄͒͂̿̆̓̉̏͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅģ̶̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̥͈̦̥̰͈̹̠̱̟͔̹͖̟̭̠͎̗̙̘̣̰̲̯͉̯̗̬̠̞̪͇͖͍̻̤̥̭̙̻͓͇̜̣͈͇͍̩̱̱͎̼̼̦̱̲̦͍̥̺̤̗̪̳̉̊̇̆͐̇̍̓͆̄̒̀̂͐͊̋̀̒̂̇̉̿̈́̉͒͐͆̃̔̈́̽͐̓̈́͒͛͒̏̀̌̔̈́̈́̽̂̅́͊͊͊̏̐̂̅̈̀͑̊̽͗͂͒̍̿̉̽̈́̉͛̓̋͊̽̓͒͌̓̋̀̇̂̀̈́͐̌̽̍̈́̿̅͑͆̏̑͊͒͆̒́̀͂̽̅̋͆̏̀̆̂̔̏͌̇̈́́͂̇̿̆͌̉̾̄̌̊̌̀̋̈́͒͋̄̎̓͂̂̇̋̍͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̷̢̢̨̢̨̢̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̘̥̼̦͈̻̗͎̜͚̺̺͍̱̹̠̤͙͚͈̯͎̞͍͍̙̹̭̝̫͓͓̜͚̪̣̼̻͓̭̺̲̣̭̩̙͙̞̦̥͓̺͍̼̰̹͖̝͈̣̞̤̯̻̺̪͕͈͖̭̥̹͖͇͖̭͚̰̜̘̮̣̱͚̪̦͈̘̜̫̺̣͚͕̟̣̰͖̤̱̥͓̼͉̼͈̜̝̗͍̪͎͚̤͓͈͖͎̮̳̺̭̙̤̬̤͔̗̹̠̝̟̦̞̺̲̼͔̦̱̰̫̼͕̬̣̺̘̥̤̲̯̹͕̺̖̤̰̻̟̫̰̲͎̫̘͈̟̖̦̟͙͔͚̪̜̮̪̘͍͓͙̥̜͙̳̲̝̱̖̜͍̻̦̬͓̥̙̥͙̞̘̹͚̟͉̪̪̹̜̥̺̯̭̟͚̠͍̦͇̩̫̹͈͈̤͔̳̖̻̠͎̤̬̦̪̹̣͓͉͔͈̞̳̏̌̈́̽̓̈́̓̂̍̓̔͆̽̂̓̌̂̋̌́͆̈̇̑̌͌́̓͒̑̍̉͛̑͋̍͆̄̊̀͗̏̎̄͐̈́͑͛͒̎̒̍̿̊̑̓̓̊͌̉̀͒̓̈͊̅͛͌̀͐͒̍̓̃̌̽̐̓̇̐̔̔̾͋̒̒͑̉̿̑͊̄́̔͊̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̯̬̩̱̝̰̤̩̦͍͈͉̫̞̤̗̩̪̖̬̫̬͈̯̼̹̗̲̘̫̝̭͖̼͍̳̮̜̳͎̩̞̝̘̳̖͉͎̤̲̲̯̳̣̱̜͈͔͇̮̪̹̜͍̙͖̙͚̪̰͉̜̲̠̩̼̪͍̻͚̼̠͉͔̖̹̂̈́̒̀̋͋͗̈́̾̽̃́̅̎͒͐̀̈̽̄̀̂̎͛̆̐̃̽͂̿͆͛̇͆̓̎̎́͂̂̀̓̇̄̈́̂͆̍̊͌̆̃́͊̿̓͛͑̐̍̓̒͒̈́͗̓̀͒͑̈̓́̒̀̀̔̈́̐͋̿̂̅̋͆̊͂͂͆̿̿̊̿̓̀́̽̔͐̇̆͂͋̀́̂̔͂̾̀͐̈́̃̈̅̇̎̂̇̑͐͌̀̋̋̆̒̔̃̐̀̈̀͆̐̈́̎̈́͛̈͌̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠m̸̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̨̡̨̡̧̛̩̬̳̤̬͇̗̭̯̩͉̹͓̫̟̜͖̰̲̗̬̹̰̰̥̬̰̹͎̭̫͉̻̻̱̘͕̘̺̬͔̯͇̘̳̥͙̥̩̳͚̺̰̩̮͈͎̺̤̟̤̤͕̦̤̬̬͚̪͓͕̩̥̖̣̪̪̺̞̝̟̻̺̘̥͙̣͇͖̲̯̗̥̖͇̠͖̻̘͙͖͈̙̪͈͚͖͍̜̹̩͔̬̹̭̦̠̹̥̥̯̗͙̤̰̬̰̟̼̮̠̖͓̮̙̬̯͍̠̐̈̇́̒̄̽̍̓͊́̽̎̈́̈́̍͑̓̄̾́͑̓̿̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅḁ̴̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̦̖̼̤̳̫̹̝̜̗̯̪͎͎͈̦̞̙̯͖̝͖̫͔̮̬̺͍̤͖̦̗͇͈͍̤̪̭̲̭̬̥̟͔̥̣̯͖̫̮̘̪͚͚̣̪̝͖̳̭̝̮̣̳͇̪͚̥̪͇̭̲̞̤͔̙̣͉̻͓͇͚͙̮̯̝̗͇̯͈͍͍̘͓̪͇͎̘̜͎̗̩͉̲͈͓̠͈̪̳̹̬̳̻̩̻̥̠̜̘͙͇̱̦̗̼͍͖͕̥͎̤̩̞̲̞̩̭̲̯͓̥͈̣̝̥̫̰̱̳͇̣̗͚̹̪̰̖͔͎͈̩̼̙̺̣͔̖̩͈̜̥̗̺̤̭̫͔̰̲̥̯̼͈͍̗͖̹̹̠̩̠̝̭̻̬̤̖̞̞̯̤̳̱̭̖̖̗͙͍͙̭̼̻̯̘̪͎͔͎̯͓̘̫̤̼̹͎̤͖̹̣̖̻̣̮͉̪͈̤̣̤͉͎̲͙͌̂̎̆͊̆̏̾̊͗͆̌̊͑̏̿́̐̈́̅́̈́͂̍͌͂͆̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǹ̵̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̫̙̪̜̱̳̭̦̲͖͉̣̩͙̼̥̹̹̫͕̬̫̠̯͈͍͓͈̻͖̝͓͕̩͓͙̙̹͙̟̩͇͈͙̭̳̯͉̻̮̪͚̻̩̫̬͎̱̘͍͍̹͓͎͔̙̤̖̹̜͎̺̹̤̺̘̼͔͍͚̙̙̜͙͖̣̼͓̟͙͎̳̼͔̮̣͉͙̣̹͔̍̃̈́̔͒͗͌̅͌̌̏͑̿̑̃̓́̿̉̈̈̉͑̒̒͗͐̀́̎͑̾͑́̑͋̈́̔̐̈́̿̐̈́̈̂̃̀̓͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỹ̶̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̢̛̛̙̤̻͙̥̟̺̭̩̬͉̰̰̬̺̣͚̘̭̤͔̗̜͔̖̠̖̺͇̠̟̮̖̲͉̳͍̘̣̰̖̼̥͔̩̩͓͈̣̟̼͖̣̯͉̗̤͖̜̭̳̻̦̬̖̝̥̞͚͕̻̦̞̣̝͖̯̝͍̲͊̌̆̏͗̓͗́̔̄̇̀͒̀̀̽̈́̍́̓͑̽͒̌͗̈́͆̆̿́̕͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̝̥̭̩̜̖̪̗̫̯̠̩̝̪͚̹̲͇̖̺̺̜̠̜͕͚̱͉̘̦̱̫̗̞̣̫̟̣̮͉͎͎̦̟̣̥̠͖͇͕̥̝͙͚͉̤̙̰͓̝͖̪̖͇̤̭̺̰̳̜͎̲̦̻̟̬͎̤̻͍͇̟̠̥͔̯̠̭̪͎̘͕͍̜͖̠̳̮̊̑̀̂̓̈́͌͛̀̔̈̏̈́̔̆̒̈́̍̓̃͐̑̒́̆̎̇͊̊̎͌̃̏̇̐͌̑̿̔͒̇́̎̏̒̃̽̆́͒͒̏̀̂͒̿̾̓͆̊͗͛̽͂̓͋͐͋̔̎͋̐̈́̉̅̈́̈̈́̒͐͊̄̿̋̅̓́͆̒͗̽̅̒́̈́̑̍̃͐̃̀̆̈́̓͐̿͒͊̑̐̋̏͋̀̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅf̸̧̨̡̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̩͎͎̻̲͎̥͕͕͈͖̳͔̺̥̲̟̟͍̗̥̯͙͍̝͖̪̦̳̪̰̗͎͓͙̬̬̪̞̳̪͕̞̩̲̻͕͍̳̭̼̫̩̱̟̱͎͚̗̝̻̯̞͇͈̝̖͎̯̳̲̙̭̼̩͕̰̭̞̳̭̦͍͍̗̹̱̭̗͖̩͍̙̠͉͕͙͇̼̟̦̲̠̜̘͙͓̥̱̟̫̤̠̰̜͉̠͎̝͔̠̻̠͎̭̼̥͖̭͇̮͍͎̭̟̹͖̻̹̩̹͍̪̮̯̼̰̠̬̙͔͍̜̠͎̙̫͇̠̰̟̰̗̖̳̓̿̇͗̑̊̔͋̅̀̅́̑̌̈̿͆̏̈́̅͛̂̉̆̾̿͌̑̎̈́̏̒̌̓͂̆̈̃͆̓̓͒̓͊̆̓̐̍̈́́́̿̔̿̑̅̓͛̎͗͑́͗̌̊̀̎͗̒̋̋̎̾̄̉̿́̊̋͊͐̉̋͐̆̇̽͂̂͊̅̈́͗̈̃͂̅̿̓́̉̽̋̋̂́̈́̃͛̈́̌̾͗͌̄̿̓̈́̽̀̌̔̄̈̄̏̌̐̈̆͗́̾̔͌̿̐̌̍̓̉̽͌̍̒̋͋̽̆̀͑̒͆̀̽̾̇̌̔͑̌̈̀̅̿͛̈́͊̈́̈́̈́̃́̋̄͗̊͛͒̀̒̌̾̈́̊̔͛̋͌̒̆͛̎̒̆̽̀̒͊̓̋͋̾͆̓͒̌͂̉̇̆̔̏͑̆̈̀͊̂̓͋̉͋͌́̋̄̈́̿͒̀̽̀͐̄͒̈́͂̒̈̽́̀͋̔̋̊͘̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅl̴̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̳̣̥͚̤̙̳̬̟̹̰͓͓̞̦͔̝̻̖̳̳̱̼̦̞̱͙̹̤̬̰̤̖͚̺̻̩̱͎̞̳͙͚̯̖̳͓̦̣͖͍̭̠̟͇̻͎̣͓̖̤̲̱̮͙̺͍̠̼̮̻̱̮̲̠͍͇̤͎̗̫̝͙̭̭̬̩̥͚͖̙̻̹̟̻͍̞͕͈̦̲̺͇̝̤̞̞̯̠̫̮̜̹̳̤͈̟̪͍̜̞̦̼̥̫̲̥̞͇͚̠̖̗̥̥͍̹̤͚̙̲̣̲̲͈̼̻̺̩̳̙͈̘̞̗̲͖̬̼̟̙̭̻̳̩̤̭̩̰̩͎̠̜̼͓̪͓̱̻͕̫͈͎̦̫͎̬̗̮̼̻̖͉̲̘̝͓̥̘͚̻̼̠̙̼͓͖̖̘͖͈̥̉̾͂̾͗̑̉͗̑̀͐̔̓͌́̍͋̈́̋̓̌̀̈͆̄̇̄̈́̅͑̾̽͐̈̒̓̆̓̽͋͒́̍͊̒̃͌͌͛͂̀͊̇͋̆̾͗̐͂͐͂͑̇́́̐̒́̑̽̑̒̌͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̼͈̬̜̞̲̠͓͓͍̰̣̠̱̩͔͕̼̦͎͇̠̠̪͉̰̱̥̥̼̩̹̬͓͖̠̼̩̼̠̰̺̻̝͍͕͈̥̳̟͍̜̟͓̯̖̮̦̱̺̫͈͉̜̲̼̜̼̫̳͓̪̻̺̦͙̲͍͓̙̺̱͎̯͍̼͚̲̱̪̻̯͙̦̦̼̗̜̥͙̰͚̦̹̪̟̬͎̗̰̜̮͈͚̖̦̲̠̪̹̗̭̭̠̬̯͑̇͛̃̈́̄̽͂͊̈́̓͆̎̈́͛͌͊̀͊͋͒̎̓͆̅͂̌̈͐͗̊̽̀̒͊̎̔̈́̐̄̓̇͋̄̑͐͒̈̑͋̔͗̃̏̈́̿͛̊̏͗̄͆̐̋̓̑͗̒̌́́͊̀͋̈́̃̊̓͛̽̐̇̑̀̀̀̌̃́̅̀̈͗̋̊͑̇̉́͌̔̂̈͊̓̓͊͗͑̌̀̎̽̈̑̆̊͂̊̀̅̐̈́͂͐͆̅̓͊̾̈́̇͌̑͑͋̄͋͂̓̈́̃͑̓̈́̊͌͋̒̀̊̓͌͛̎̒̍̔̔͆̀̿̇͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̨̧̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̬̬̥̜̰͙͉̳̜͓̯̰̤̻̟̜̣͕̪̗̟̜̣͈̫̣̺̻͈̫͔͈̻̯̝̜͚̯̯̙͕̫͔̲̭͖̳̙͔̘̰̺͔̞̰̖͓̻͇̫̩̲̻̝̜̼̺̻̤͍͓̲͈̬͔͇̯̘̩̦͎͚̗͍̠̮͚̠̦̯̩̠͕̟̦̮̬̤̗͍̫̟̠̩͎̥̥͉̬̲̟̤͉̫͔̭̻̤̰̥̝̜̣̙̭͔̥̯͙̮̫̦̘̼̠̟͚̤̗̭̮͓̟̪͖̯̪̤̱̥͈͕͉͖̗͔̩̲̝̪͙͇͖̙̟̻̤̞͈̹̣̜͓̱̣͚͙͕̫̆̀̽̈́̑̀̍̓̓̎̉̾̿͐͗͂̓͊̽̌̀̈̊͒̄̈́͌͌̽̈̀̃́̃͌̾́́͗̂̓͋̓̑͊̍͆́̋̆̒́̑̐͐̂̊́͊̈̈̿̎̑̓̓͗̍̆͆́̌̔̓̑̋̔̊̒̀͑̀͊̋̾̀͐̊̈́͛̽͋͗́̄̃̑̽̈́͒̆̓̀̇͒̑͐̐͌̄͛̂͒̈́̿̓̆̉̅̊̎̆͆̾̀̈́̇̍̆̐̃̍͋̽̈̓͑̑͊̿̈͂͌͑͂̋̌̂̍̎̐̅͛̾̀̓̇̔̐͌̅͛̊̋̀̏͑͌͐̅̑̿̇͑̎̀̀̀͛͌̈́͊͑̋̑̀͗̔́́̑̎̆͆̉́̀͊̅̐͗̔̀̊͌̊̉͗̊͂̇̋̍̓͛͋̿̈͂́́̎̊̓̏̾̑̔̇̈̾͆͂̈́͑̐͐̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̴̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̭͖̼̩̰̣̫̞̮̦͕̥̙͙̯̰͔̯͚͙̪̥̝͙͍͉͇͓̭̮̩͖̝̦̲̘͍͈͕͍͈̠̤̳̪̣̝̝̲̫͈̜͇̘̖̻͙̗̬̝̟̰̥͔̗̯͓̤̤̤̳̱̺̮̠͈̳͖͚͓̺͙̊͑̿́̃̃̃̇̊̀͋̀̐̀̓̊̎͛̒̄̿̆̒͐̓̏̈͋̈̎̈́̅̄̈́͐̍̾͒͒́̐̅̆́͒̀̍̾̆̈̏͌̔̾̒̄̀̒̆̿̌̒̏͆͑͊̐̈́̿̆̔̒̑̐͒͗̊̾́͌̄̿̽̏̅͑́̇̐́̏̓͛͑̇̈́̽͗͛͗̄͆̉͊́͐̀̋̓͛̽̃̅̓̌̊̉̆̂̍̍̒͊̀̋͑͊̀̅͊̍́̂͒̊̈̆̊̏̃́̒̅̍͗̈́͌͂̐͑̂̉̽̿͂̅͛̀̊͊̎͊̀̀̇̄̀̎͐̍̓̓̒́̌͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅs̷̛̛̛̛̺̲͔̜͉͕̠̗͔̥̰̪͖̮̻̱̝̠͎͔̈͐̊̇̑͛͂̉̆̐͌̈̿̆̆̄̇̔̂̍̈́̈́͂̉͑́̓̍̈́̈́͌͆̾̉́͛͆̽̌̽͐̎̓͒̿̂̎͐̌͌͗̽̓̇̐̏͑̑̋̽̈́̌͋̓̆͊͋̑͂̔̈́̐̿̃̉̎̈́̾̽͛͛͋̒̈́̐̄͊̇̔͗̏̊̇̑̅̒̐̑̋̿́͑̓͛͑̒͗̓́̓̅̃̇͂̀̾̅̈́̉͋̉͋͑͋͛͂̈́̈́̔̉̈͆͑̃͆̄̇͐̃͒̈́͆̇͛̈́̏͗̌̾͂͋͑̓͆̈́̓͆̽̉̐̓̆̍͌͋̈́͂̀̂̾̂̓̓̉̅̌̉́̈́̅̄̂̒̉̾͑́̍̾̂̓̽͌̍̽̋͛̔̋͌͊͗̇̏̓̃͒͐́̾͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝.̸̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̙̠͇̙̹̩͈͔̣̹̱̮̯̙̜̺̰̠̹̫͈̣͓͖͓̲̫͕̼͎̪̰͔̗͍̩̪̝̪̪̺̯̲͓̜̰̱̰͚͙̳̦͕̤̺̙̭̬͇̞͖̜̬̥̺͚̼͚͕̦̺̪̦͈̜̱̗̮͉̠̱̫͕̯̻͖͉̝̼̤̰̯͖̠͖͈͚͍̯̹̮̤̳̣͍̹͓͍̼̼̣̘̘̪͇̖̦̜̜̯͙̟͚̘͚̪̻͔̬͕̰̣̲̫̦̻̘͍̼̯̞̼͍̯͇͚̟͍̤̳͕̬̗̻̞̣̤̘̱̤̖̺͈̘̮̪̩̭͔̜̗̻̮̲͉̮͉͇̭̪̜̹̗̬̳͇͇̜̤͎̖͈̦͈̱̝̤̤̳͓̩̥̞̳͉̙̣̪̯̣̞̻̟̼̹́͛͆̏̃̋͑͐̂͋̈́̐́́̇̀̓̑̅̉͌̆͒̎̑͊̍̇̀̎͂̌̆́̃́̈́̊̈̈́͑͐̒͂́̂͆̓͆̈́̒̂̈́̂̋̑̈̍͛̈́̀͋̂̀̃̽̆̈͗̀̓͂͌̉̃̀̃́̓͊̏̌̍̏̍̽̏͆̽̌̏̏̓̌̂̒́͐̐̽̈́͛̀͑̓͗͗̊̇̑͆̀̍̎̄́̔̔͊̓̉̿̎̈̀̊̃͒̌͊̒̈̋̎̓͐̋̿͛̃́̀̓͊̑̒͆͐̔͒̾̑̀͑̿̈́̾͂̔̍̇̈́̈̿̾̄̽͋̒̄̏̄̿̑̅̋͐̓͛̿̓̽̇̈́̔̿̌̈́̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅ  
̵̡̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̛̻̮̰̺͔̝̘̞͍͕̘̪̯̝̮̹͖̟̲̼̭͕̱̙̹̱͈͍̯͉̣͔͍̬̗̪̭̗̦̣͎͉͕̙̘͈̺͎̘̰̟̘̮͕̤͙̖͖͓̖̦͉̞̯͇̠͖̫̫͙̖̲̲͈̣͉͓̻̫̹̠̻͓͚̫̬̤͓̰̣̥̺͎͇̭̘͍͇͚̘̼͍̻͙̬͖͕̬̗͉͇͚͚̭̺͖͓̮̬̯̱̟̭̭͚͎͚̩̘̺̝̣̺̬̹̗͎̣̞̎͗̓͐̅̔̋̂͗̋͆̊͐̓͊̓̈̔̎͗͐͐̿͐͐͐̾͌̄̑͋͌̍͒̐̓̉̌̉̍́̒̏̎́̐̆̉̏̎̔̀̈̒͛͋̇͌̌͆̾̂̅͑̌̋̓̅̎̇̽̉̿̑͂́͆̂̓͗̽́̒̍͊̇̎̂̂̐̐̿̃͑̀́͊͆̌͌̃͗̌̌̑̀̏̀̈́̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̵̛̛̛͎͉͇̼̬̥̻͙̅͐̃͆̐̾̅̂̈́͑̀̄̄̓̀̿̒̋̂̓̾̏̍͌̈́͋̊̋̊̆̈́͐͊̐̈̏͂̈͗̓͐̌͌̍̈͐̄̉̊̇̽̒͒́̇̇͆̓͒͊̅̉̾͊͐̔̄͋́̌̀̾̑̿͐̀̿̎̿̃̓̓̌͊͗̎̈̐̓́͐͗͗̽̈̅̽̈̓̓̀̐̀̀̈̌͗̀̋͊̽͆̊̏͐̌̉͂͗̏̽̈́͌̾͒̅̂̋͗͛̆̆͋̇̽̓͛̓̉̄̆͂͌͊̅̆̄͊͂͐̏̆̉̉͑̊̃̽̈̆̒͒̐̀͗̓́͂̉̾̍̐̎̄͂̈́̃̓͗̀̃̀̅̆͆̾̆̔̒̏̓͌́͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅḫ̵̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̥̮̣͉̙͓̙̞̹̗̘̫̤̱̱̱̼̲̹̘̺̬͉̱͙͉͚̥͍̥͓̻̜̣̭̱̘̟̤̪͓͔̞̳̘̟̣̺͎̲̭͉̩̘̪̲̞͚̭̬̠̻̗͈͕̻͍̞̫̟̰̞͓͇̞̭͍̫̪͉͕̳̹̠̰̯̪̩̥̣͚̼̩̣̤̯̤͚͕̭̪̼̝͙͎̟͍͍͙̳̱̰̜͈̺̫͇͉̬̬̰̞͙̺̞̯͖̩̭̖͎͙̱̩̼̮̮͙͚̝̫͓̮͚̣̟̱͉͉͓̹͉̠̳̼͎̝̳͍̻͈̗̺͚͙̦̝̤̀̔͐̈͋̏̐̈́̎́̑̐͛̊̿͋̓̈͋̔͑̏̒̆͌̈́̎͌̄̓̔̽̓̐̎̉̒́͐̃̃͛́̽͊̾̓̈́͊̊̇̑̀̉̆̅̔͛̇̒̔̈͗̿͂̒̔̇͒͊̏̈́͛͛̓̓̅͛͌̑̏̏̄͗͂̀̾̐̀̀̓͊̐̾̽̈́̊̾̒̓͌͒̉̎͌͐̂̏̀̆̔̄̃̈́͋̉̾̐͒́͊̐́͗̓̂̐̆̈̈́̈̆̏̅͊͋͒̓̂̒̄́͛̐̀̑̏̀̂̂̃̓̋̀̉̿͒̽̓͌̉̊̎̌̍̆́̋͑͆̔͆͗̑̑̈̔̽̀͑̓͛͗̉̋͛͌̓̿͆̈́̃́̌̈́͂̈́̏̀̈́̍̊̇̽͑́̆̈́͆̃̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅę̴̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̢͉̩͕͖̜̝͚͔̤̻̻̖͖̺̞͔̥̺̺̦̲̭̼͔̣̮̝̮̥̫͎̝̯̻̖̘͎̜̬͕̮͍̳̘̻̺̗̯̳̠͈̦̖͙̦̟̭͍̪͔̝̮͇̦̥͚̱͉͕̩̪̠̬̟͓̤̟̣̪̬̳̥̞̞̱̮̥̺̘̘̙͇̘͇̬̠̯̝͎̬̜̖̹̗͔̼͙͍͉̬̣̥̼̜͕̺͔̱̙̲̖͍͇̟͙̦̜̖̝͉̦̺̳̳̦̺͖̮̙̣̥̼̱̤͙̱͎͍͔̱͈̝̩̺̱͍̞̬̪̺̘̙̟̮̭̜̻̱͓͖̲̗͉͍̙̟̺̫̩͔̺̟͇̫̰̱̺̫͚̙͈̬̻̥̲͙͓͎̺̟̟̳̼̹̗͉͚̼̙̤͎̣̘̮̝̳̥̭̺̤̹̥̣̟̬̹̬͑͒͛̾͒̎́̀̊̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̢̨̛͉͕̭͚̘̱̱̟̗͓͔̬̝̮͖͉͕̤̖̜̮̘͔̫̪̤̱̹͕̼̦̰͙͈͖̯̖͉̦͕̻̜̞̻̦̝͕̞̲̻͕̞̝̞̠̤͓͇̟͚̫̝̯͎͙̱̞̭̥̭͕̪̼̞̥̰̩͍̳͙̮̙͚̣̟̩̰̩̲̙̻̤͓̲̳̹̞̼̰̬̜̞̭͔͔̠͇̼̳͓͔̯̯͇̳̣͕͇̼͚̲̪̤̯̘̘̝͉̱̻̬̠̥̭͉̤̯̝̙̰̗̜̤̙̲̱̹͓̠̖̤̪̥̹̦̖̥̪͕̳̫̲̩̘͍͓̟̹̩̘͖̘͔̮͇͙̼̙͈͕̣͉͕̑̈́̎̎̉̈́̈́̃̽̈́̄̓̽̃̐̓̎͑͒́͐͗͗̇̿͛̎̾̒̂̒̓́̂̈͒́́͑̈́̌̇́̔͊̽̔́̀̉͂̆̆̈́̽̄̈́̀́̿̅̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̛̛̛̣̙̖̞͇͕̲͍̰̹͓̜̬̱̝̘͌͋̂̆̓͌̋͌̎̎̄̃̔́̍̾̏̅̈́͗͑̇̿̅̒́͗̎̔̔͛͗͆̊͛̀͋̾̈́͑͂̈́͒̍̀͋̎͊̊̍̑̉̑̌̾̀́̽̿͒̎̀͌̉͗̈́͗̒̂̄̏͂̏́̎͊̇̏͛̔̉̋̑̿͋̆̌́̅̀̒̃̌̍͗͛̋̉̑̂̔̊͂͆̀͌̇̊̐̀̽͊͒́͌͐̽̇̈̍̊̿̎̈́̀͛̈́̓͋͒̅̾̀̂͛̂̎́͆̋̑͐͒̈́̔̎́̈́́̒̍̍͐̂̔͆͑̓̑͆͛̊̈́͑̒̉͆̏̾̽̉̓͊̎͋̆̈̐̓̌̑̉͊́̏̏͒̌̎͛̈̌͛̇̽̾̐̽͑̅́̏̎̈̅͌̉̌͌̀̈́̈́̀̿͂̍̔̃̓͆͒̓̃̒̿͂̒͂̓̿͛̏͑͂̏̃͗̐͆̑̄̄̉̊̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝į̸̡̢̡̨̡̨̨̡̡̛͖̮̻͚̬̥̳̩͎̫̺̰͓͈̘͖̭̙̼̦͍͉̖̟̣͎̬̼͍̩̭͉͉͉̜̥̜̗̹̬̤̯̝͈͕̬̼̰̬͈͚̙͚̣̣̜̖̭̖̜̤̥̲̣̰̲̫̠̯̹͉͍͖̤͇̦͚̬͉̹͓̩̥͙̪̫̣̯̜͕͙͕̲̥̥̰̩͈͕̰͈̘̹̥̪͉͈̞̠̻̻̼̭̥̮̝̙̙̘͎͍͓̘̿̑͂̇̈́̀̿͆̿̀̀̑́̍̌͋̈͐͋̎̾̑͆̊̄̂͆̐̈͆̑̇͋͑̆͌̊́̑̈́̑̌̒̀͛̏̀̊́͛͊̋̔̅͌̀̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅļ̵̧̨̨̢̧̢̡͈̜͖͇̖̣̪͍͍̘͈̗̲͍̪̣̪̖̘̬͎̞̖̭̪̝͍̯̦̟̪̦͓̣̺̟͍͖͇͎͍̗̣̪̝͍̖̥͎̙̬̳̳͙̜̦͓̭̲͉̮̬̅͗́̿̏̇̈́̿͐̒́̃̒͂̏̆͋̊̿̆̎̀̍̌̍͂́͛̆́̋͆̐̈̽͊͋͛̈́͐͗̀̑̌͆̋̀̓̽́̽̇̓̄́́̀̅́̉̄͂̕̕͘͘͘͠͠͠͠͠͝t̵̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̡͉͕͉̣̻͙̯̲̥̼̝̠̣̮̩̝͇͔̝̞͚̖̭̝̮̟̹̞̜̘̥̗̟͇̹̳̣͉͎̱̠͍͎͙̤̘̲̯͎̗̖̥̲̫̝͉͙͕̟̯̯̝̱̳̻̥̞̮̩̭̻̼͔͕̲͙̦͙̯̫̼͈̱̱̫̖̮̦̮̬̘̩͎͖̞̺͖͓̠̤̻̬͓͉̮̥̹̖̻̆̑̿̄͌̑́͆͋̎͐̌̿́̓͌̓̈́͛̇͌͊́̀͐̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̸̢̡̨̢̧̡̢̱͔͎͔̣̩̫̙͓̝͎̰̪̯͖̟̳̫̝̪̠̬͖̲̗̘̱͓̫̭̩̱̙͚̭̟͕̭̤͓̯͔̖̖͖̥͈͍͖̣͍̥̙̣͉̩̠̦͖̮̥̪̫͚̲͌̂́̈̾̃͂̽̊̾̾̾̿̍̌͗̎͜͜͜͜ͅͅ ̴̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̛̳̱͎̘͚̫̜̘̗͇̥̹̤̣̬̖̻̮͈͓̜̜̻̻̯̩̱̻̗̹̰̲̘̙͖̞̤͇͖̰͉̖̻͎̪̻͎̦͓̤̲̭̫̮̪̠̥̹͈̗̗̞̤̏̋̇͌͂́̒̎͒̉̀͗̈̆͐͊̿̍̑̎̎̒̏̆̈́͋͒͐̿̐̍̚̕̕͜͝ͅͅã̴̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̼̫͉̠̹̫̯̹̖̗̜̭̱̫̙̻̝̼̪͕̘͉͓̱̠̗͕̟̤̤͉̹̼͓̙͎̳͉͈̲͎̯̦̫̪͉̘̫̙͓̦͈̲̘͇̠̻͚͈̠̭̼̱̹̪͍͉̲͉̹͍̣̮͕̹̠͈̠͈̙̟̝͖̱̜͓̙̮̻̹͉̬̠̠̤̱̰͖̺̩̝̤̙̳̜̬̬̪͈̬̬̤̫͍̹̥͈̩͖̀̍̋͆̓̿̌̅̿͛̍̂̍͑̀͆͆͛͛̅̓̆̀̓͛̀̀͑̋̋̀̅̆̈́̀̾̐̋̾̓̂͆̉̽̄͐̂̉̔́̄͋̅̍͂̄̇̌͒̾̈́̅͌̎͋̉͂̀́͛̆͒́̎̈̾̔́̽̅́̓̈́͌̓̒͒́̓͌̐̒̋̅̅̔̀̎̐̌̀̆͌͋̍̀̓̈́̉̂̇̀̇̈͆̾̿̊̃̀̊̓̎̇̈̈́͗̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛͍̹̣̰̼̪͉̞̹͍̤̙̳͍̟̥͇̜̩̝͇̤̠̙̞̳̞̞̞͓̺̞͚̺̯͖͓͎̜͚̞͇̼̻̜͇̠͙̟̞͇͙̻̤͈̬̱̲͇̳͓̪̫̖̳̻̜̝̖̙̭̺̭̫͍̜̹̬̯̺͖̹̗͉̱̿̉̽̉̂̽͆̂͊̋̃͌̀͂̈́̀̎̃̆̎̓̊͑̉͐͒̅͆̔̿͒̀͛̇̂͊̑͌̏̂͑͐͌̌̉̏͐͂̔͋̈́̀͑͗͌͂́̓̽̈́̾̍̃̉̾͑́̃́̈́̾̈̿͋̑̃̈́̈́̃͑͒́̾̇̐͑̓̾͒̋́̉̐̓̆̑̊̊̓̅́̈̆̐̃̆̏͌̀͌͋̇̋̀̈́̍̇̊̂͗͊͒͑͋́͛̐̆͒͗͋̾̅͋̾̀̀̉̽͋͌̽̈́͐͂́͒̔̉̓͛̊̌̿̄͆͑̈̈́̈́̀͊̆̒̇̿̀̉͋̔̎͒̆̎̑͑̉̈́͒̽̀̀̿̍̿̽̔͋̎͌̍̌̌̔̀̒̿̀̍̄̓̃̅̄̽͊̑̇͊̓̾̃͊̓͊̇̅͐̊͒̎̽̑̂̀͑̿̏̊̃̀̇̏́͑̀̆̀̾̒́͐̔̆̑̇͐͋̎̍̄̂̇͌̽̎̊̓̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḍ̸̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̭̬͉̰̼͎̦̲͓̰̪̠͔̺̺͙̥̪̤̥̫̖͕̦͈̫͈̬̳̝̼̳̮̥̪̺̤̠̬̮̟̲̳̬͍͈̟̖̳͔̱̳͍͈͖͙̥̺͈̟̙̞̬͙̘͈̗̲̩̮̹̙̠͈̻̠̳̦̞̗̳̜͍̼͈̭͍̦͎̗̫̹̞̱̬͙͚̗̹̼̬͔̠͚͙̰̮͔͇̖̹̩̠̟̻̙̺̳̟͍̞̮̜͔͍̼̫̣̣̙̯͚̝̮͚͙͍͍̺̭̜͕̥̦͙̟̺̞̹̠̪͓̮̠͔̩̲̹͚̥̳̣̖̮̟̬̞̪̖̳̬͙̗̗̠̜̥̳̟̥͉̰͙̮͇͇̙̐̓͆́́̇͒̉̆̄̊̈̀̈̈́̾͛̋͌͊̀̅̈͋́̈́̏͛͒̀͑̿̑̍̑̈̎̈́̓̔̒̎̄̇͆͂͆̐̿̒͊́͂̄̂͊̓̂̾̍̎͂͌̿̃̂̀́̿̈́̓̇̄̋͒̅̎̆̑͆̿̏̌̽̅̈́̽͒́̂̋͐̄̏̍̓͗́̑̽̍̏̋͂̽͗͊́̓̈̾́̅̇̔͐̈́̈̅͒̀̊̒̌̒̀̊̒̒̏̒̋̒̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̩̯̻̜̤̫̗̙̘̘͍̠̫̜̲̬̬̥͇̘̖͈̗̤̩̲͙̯̖̟͓̮̼̪̘̠̳̘̥͎͈͖͔̱̙̖̩̺̫̖̝̬̯̻͕͔͎͈̺͙̖̠͓͔̲͚̳̟͓̞̮̱̳̖̬̝̱̗̦̠̝̱̤̩̟̯̤͙͇̖͎̣͕̙̩̩͙͇͚̺͔͖̳̟̣͍͖̞̠̦̣͎̳͓̝̲͚̭̟̦̦̘̰̫̲̹̞̙͓̲̺̮̜̙̩͖̖͍̙̣̜̣̘̘̙̯͍͇͖̹̮̜̲͖͖͓̗̘̙̱͈͚̠͍̞̣͖̟̹͔̝̱̬̙̜̗͚̯͓̝̱̙̤͔͎͇̳͈̲̭̩̱͙̮̝͉̜̹̜͉̪̹̦̗͍̺͈͎̠̙͎̾͛͐̉͑̑̇͋̊̌̎̊̈̀̌͌̓͂̂̀̓̾̀͆̎͂̐͑̈̃̾̈̽̋͛̀́̋̄͂̉͊͗̇͑́̓̅͌̌͛̀̋̉̿̓͒̇̀̈́̋͂̾̍̃̽̾̿͒̂͋̾̊̉͐̄̿̈́̽͐̿̐̈́͛̋̔̔̓̓̔͊̏͌̇̅̈́͋̾́̈́̀͋̔̔͛̀̒̅́́̄̿̎͊̉́̅̽́̄̿̊̈̅̌̋̓͋͐̑̎̀̈́͂͂̏̃̄̎͊̓̒̀͋̇̄͋̿͛͐͑̌̌́͋́͌̓͊̄͐̔͆̈́̓̇́̏́͆̎̀͐̎̈́͋̓̋̿̈́̑͒͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅİ̷̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̲͇̞͖̘̭͉̱̼̣͔͚̞͔̫̙̮̞̘͓̪̥̠͈̼̬̹̜̗̠̺̲͕̹͔͔͍͎͓̤̤̜͔̬̪͎̦̤̞̠͓͕̻̞̗̫̖̳̠̤̳̩͓̦̣͚͚̈́̿̈̌͋̂̓̍̐̒̌̎̋̾͋͐̈́̏̒̓͂͛̉̄͆̈̈͋̔̏̋̋̄̇͂̌͋́̄̈́͂͒͌̍̌̈́̍͑̊̑̈́̀̍̑͑̊̀͐̈́̂̽̃͒́̋́̉̒̓̅̊͒́̑͊̏͆͐̀̾́̍̿͂̓̒͆̏͋͂́̈̀̌̽̀̃͒̐̾̉̓̇̃̃̌͊́̐̾̂̔͆̎̎̂́̃̾͂̒̅́̅̓̐̎̎͊̂̀̋̐̃͐̄͌̈́̄̿̀̀͐̑̉̐̿̀̔̀́̄̋͊͐͛͛͛̇̐̀̏̽͗̌̅̌̀̃́̈́̃̔̍̈́͋̈́̇̽̇̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̤̺̯͓̗̪̖̪̭̣̻͎̩̯͙̮̦̺̩̜͍̭̟̲̫͙̩̦͚̙͍̻̣̫̜͔̝̭͍͎̩̼͔̱̩̬̤͉̪̠̼͚̗͙̲̮̯͚͚͓̙̯̻̳̝͖̻͕͍͚̖̘̝̦͇̖̹̞̮̪̣̙̻̪͔̞̱͍̬̗̝͚̉̉́̑̑͑̒͑̍̃̋̓̒͂̂̂́́̽̀̒̄̋͒̓̓̓͂̆̅͗͊͌̀̊̑̍̈́̈͌̓͋̾͐̎̃̄̊̑͐͛́͌̿̏̈́̎͆͌̋͑͊̀̂̃͑̋̎͛̌̀̏͊͑̿͋̇̓̋̀̅̿͂̏͊͑͛̅̈̌͌̇̀̈̓̅͑̓̆̑̿̀̈̀̈͌̽̀̾̈́͐̎͒͆̔̈́̍͛̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅš̷̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̺̼̗͓̰̜͔͉͔̝̜̹͇̮̘̠͔̫͓̥̞̱̬͔̣̝͈̙̲̜̝̦̺͉̰̤̫͇̝̱͕͈̘̗̰͍̺̳̖̭̝̮̦̞͕̟̯̦̤͕̼̦̞̘̬͖̙̲̺̭̼̘͓̦̜̲̘̩͚̼͙̟͖̼̠̤͕͖̦̗͍͈͕̫͉͓̳̖͉͉̖͎͍͖̗̤̞͇̣̜̲̗̟͖̖͇̫̣̗̻̊̉͗͋̍̽̓̉̈̅͋̾̊̒̃̅͗̀̅̾̏̆̔̋͋̈́͗̅̆̀̿̅̓͊̃̒̆͋̈́͂̓͊̈́͐̾̏͛͋̃̈́̾̌̅̒̉̒͒͗͋̎̊͌̏̎̓̆̑̆̿̈́͂̓̈́͗̎́̈̉͊̃̋͒͐͑̑͊̅̈́͒̈̑̈́̃̔̂̄̄̍͑̾͛͒͌̉̂̔͋̂̅̔́͛̓̿̉̇̊͐̿́̃͌̎̂̏͊̐̾́͑̑̒̈̇͒̓̽̏͂͂̌̍̓͛̏͛̃̋́̿̿͌͗̈́̆̒͆͌̉͗̌͑͑̎́́̆̔̀́̅̈̓͊̿̈͆̓̇̐̀͐̈́͆̊̌͋̐͊͒̃̃̿͆̋̀͋͑̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅt̴̢̧̡̧̨̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̗̝̲͔͔͓̦̘̣̻̠̦̙͈̫͚͇̫͓̦̭̥̞͖̹̗̥̘̙̗̘̭͕͖̗͙̞͓̞̝̯̦͕̙̜͉͚̮̭͇̗̮͇̞͕͚͙̯̻̲͚̠̮͇̣͉͎̺̗̥̩̲̘̫̼̳̙̫͚̥̰̙͉̣͍̟̙̩͚̲̰̝̘͈̮̗̻̺͇̗̻̭̤̪̲̝̬̞̬̩̝̙̗̣̬͉͕̭̻̗̤̩̘̲͖̠̰͖̜̼̻̘̺͉͍̘̯̤̣̳̙̟͈̗̙̠̱̩͇̭̗̗̹͍͕̯̟̲̩̦̮̮̙͈̤̦̼͍̙̘̼̱̘̖͎̩͉͈̘͓̞͙̮͓͗̾̈̾̀̂͐̊̊͊̈́͊̽̊̈͛͐̈́̋̈́̃̀̒̉̇͋͆͊́̏̐̈͐̔́̃̋͌̿̍̍̀̃͑̄̀̐̋͒̆͒́̅͐͐͊̓͗̃̋̌͐͂̍̇͂̒̒̊͊̀̃̔̍̈́̈̇́̓̎́͑͆̈́̀̔̎̌͂̋̀͋̾̎̆̄̄̈́̌̓̍̈̂͑̀̄̿̈̈́̇͂́̇͊̏̌̅̍̀͋̔̓̈̏͆͑̍̀͛̾͛̍͗́̏̀̔̈́́̒̒̇̌͋̈́̓͒͂̏̄͑̋̿͊̽͑͐͆̔̄̑̍̃̒̉̌̊̽̿͗͂̈̆̈́̏̿̏̍͋͗̽́̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅā̸̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̛͉̥̺̣̮̹̳̪̤̞͖͈̳͎͍̞̱̝͇͔̮͙̪̻͙̺̻̙͇͚͇̟̣̜̘̥̹͖̗̞̠̩̱̮̦̦̱̗͉͖͚̻͍͚͕͔͚̙̩̲͓̦̫̤͙̗͍̥͎͕͔̟͔̳͖͎̖͓̯̥̱̜̼̮͕̺͎̻̥̲͇͙͉̭͔̞̲͙̱̟̥͎͍͖̼͓̯̥̙͙̝̺͇̣̰̟̺͙̼̘̦͇̲̜͈̰̭̬̰͔̪̼̱̼̖̦̭̱̟̞͈̣̞͕̣̳̲̦̲̺̲̫̘̳͓̰͎̣͕͙̥͕̲̖̝̬̠͎͚̱̦̞̟̞̫͙͚͉͇̬̭̹̤̗͙̞͖̜͖̜̖̪͍̱͎͇͓͉̺͒̀̋̃͋̒̏̊̍̆͒͑͗̀̇͂̉̆̾͂̌̄͛̓̈́̈́̀̔͌͑̆̓͐̓̓̌̓̔̑͗̾̂̄̿͊͂̽̈́̀͋̓͂̽̅̃̈́̀̑̈́̋͊́̀̊̈̃̒̌̋͊̀̀̌̒͂̿͆͌͆͊̆͒̆̔̾̀̽̈́̂̽͋̉̈́͒̈́̅̿̋̀̓̈́̔͐̇̎̂͛̔̓͐͛͑͗̋͆͒̊͐̽̈́͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅy̸̨̧̡̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̰̫̘̫͎̪̳̬̺̰̣̖̙̦͔͇̟̣͔̖͇̖̠̤͚̼̜̖͎͈̝̥͈̜̼̝̪̭̺̪͍͙̲̦̙̖̦̻̘̹̖̬̪̼̯̜̳̦͕̮̼̖̞̹̦͕̙̱̘͔̜̩̻͈̫͚̭̟͈̜͚̞̳̩͉̺̙̝̼͓̭͎͓̪̙̮̳̞͈͖̞̭̪͕͈̖̟̞̬̘̥͉̮͈̻͖̻̦͚̱̫͓͇͉̞̗̣̝̭͔̮͉̯̲͚̗̻̪͖̖̗̺̮̫͈̮̹̙̦̜͖̙̭̭̪̳̟͚̣͍̪͔̞̭̘̱͈͍̲̞̣͈̙̟̜̣͚̣̤̱̙̘̯̩̲̮̬̠̺͔͈̳͍̥͖̞͈̭̰͓͕̦̰̞̲̤̲̭̤̦̖͖͇̹͍̩̺͈̩̜̝̮͍͚̻͇͊̈́̔̾̃̏͋̂̑̊̽͊̂̍̀͑̈͑̅͋̍̃̔̄̍̈́̅̾̌͌͋͋̉̐͗̈́̒͐͂͒̃́͊̌̌̈́͐̂̑̆̐̐̅̾͆̈́̄͋̏͛͛̐́̌̅͒̄̔̓̓̃̓͛̀͋̅̾̀̎̎̐̐͐́͑͊̉̈́̽̈̅̂̅̔͌̇̃͒͆͛̃͑͑̈́̈͊̃̇̍̾̏͌̈́̎̈̅͗̒̆̈́̒̔̉͛̀̐̔̓͂̍̋̏̄̔͋̀͗̿͆͛̐̅͆́̆̆͐̎̅́̎̓̔̄̎́̎̀̏̀̊̑̐̑̌̓̀̌̇͛̊̾̈̀̓̎͑̍͌̍͆̆̃̀̄͆͑͋̀̇̿͛̎̉̈́́̃́̎͒̎͗͋̆͒͂̑̅̏̈́̎̅̂̒̈́̈͐͋̀̌͛́͋̈́͐̈́̽͌̽̎̋̀̀͊̀͂͂̃͂̈͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̼̤̺̪̪̭̳͇̳̖̟̱̫͎̦͚̹̰̺̟̰̼̗͎̜̝̼͇̫̠̖̬͖̲̪͈̞̯͕͖̯̯͖̈́̇̆̈́̇̇͊̇̿̊͆̍̒͗̉̿̏̍̾̄̓̉̉̋͆̀͋̊̓̊̈́͐̽̒̂̏̀͑̆̎̀̊͂̌̓̑̌̌̉̿̆̍́͛̌̀̾̋̀̀̿̇̃̾̐̿͆̈́̾̅̃̓̉́̑̋̈́̌̐́̽͊̈́̈́͋͒̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝q̴̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̧͎͔̘̜͍͙̠̳͖͍̤̗͓̮̪̥͈̘̦̠̱̝̳̼͎̥̹̯̗̮͙̙͈̱̯͎̪̫̮̱̻͚̯̣̯̖͕̬̭̳̭̳̣̥͇̖̪͎͔͍̖͔̝̘̰̺̗̖̖̝̪͓͓̪̳̦̗̞͙͓̞̙̦͈̥̣̥̤̜̬͉̩̩̤̘̣̣̤̺͔̘͕͎̰͍̹̲̥͙͓̝̘̭͉̭͕͚̪͈̝̯͙̙̝͕͖͙̼͔̩͉̯̥̣̣̯̟̬̝̱͈̙̩̞̖̺̱͚̙͖̲̜͚̜̮͙̞̗̬͇̳̙̠̤̻̜̜͎̠̺͔̯̩̳̙̖̳̼͉̙̰̲͎̲̲̬̖͍͎̠̩͔̻̝̪͙̳̹͍͕̹͈̰̮̟͈̳͓̦̝̞̫̙̼̝̩͕̼́́̓͂̊͂̆̑̌͋͒͋̆͒̾́͗̊̽̿̀̽̀̉̊̃́̎̋̆̍͒͒̂̀̓͆̉̎̍̃̋͆̿̽̂̅̇͂̍͂̒̓͌͌͑̀̿̂̉̓̅͌̊̓̄̍͌̓̓̅͂͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅứ̵̡̨̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̛̥͔̫͚̠̗̣͉̖͙̙̫̹̙̹͙̙͚͙̟̠͎͈̩̬̜͈͍͇̖̟̮̠̪̝͉̪̮͎̫̗̥̜̻̭̤͕̩̦͎̲̗͙͍̲͍̩̯̱̻̗͎̜̭̠̰̻̤̝̭̩̥̠̯̩̗͇̰̟͈̝͉͕͉͓̪̣͈͉̻̱̻̭̘̳̫̞̖̗̫̘̥̜̜͈̰̫̬̞͔̭̮͈̙̳̳͇͚̭̠̫̞̻̜̱̠͖͖͕̳͕̰͇̟̭͍̣͓̺͙̝̪̥̙̹̤͈̰̠̖͕͇͔̰͈̮̹̙̜̤̲̳̦͇͕͓̱͔̗̭̲͖͍̻̥̟̞̳̘̰̱̜̻͉̘̻͎͍̬̝̤̖̳͖̹̩̤̣̼̥͖̫̦̪͖̘͍͓͈̤̪̖̝̼͉̥̪͍̀̈́͛͆̆̃́̊͑͗̏̀́͌̋͋́͋́̀̀̓͐̂̀̎͋̽̽́̇͒̐́͊̋̇́̋̄̒̀̆̾́͐̓͐̈̏̾̈́̎̋̈́̔̈́͋̆̓́̿̎́̀̉̋̉͂̓̈́͑͊̓̐̎̈́͂͆̇̓͐̔͋̈́͂̌̄̉̏̀̇͊̓͑̇̿̃̿̊̾͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȋ̸̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̛̛̺̝̤͔̱̟͓͕̳̯͇̮̬̱͈̝̪̟͎̳̟̠̥͕̬͇͕̜̦͓̠̖̱͓̩̻̭͚͓͍̙̭̞̝͚͖͎̹͉͚͍̗̪̪̲̺̝̟͇͈̭̤̺͚̠̮̪͚͍͕̊́̍̈͛̒̃͑͗͑̀̈̐͂̈́̽͌̄̈̋̎̈̄͛͋̇̾͌́͛̽́̀̃̀̃̃͛͒̃́̂͐̈́͐̔̓͂̊̽̈́̌̒͛́͆̉͆̓̓̊̀̿̀́̋̂͒̌̀͐̐̏̈́̀͌̊͒̅̈́͋̈̄̎͌̊̈́͛͂͗͊̓̽̈́̊̾͒̃̿͂̔̔̅̄̍͂̏̒͗̋̑̈́̀̈́͆̽̉̈́͑͆̒͂̀̿̎͛̉͑̒͑͆̅̄̔͆͒͒̽̿͛͑̐̉̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅȅ̶̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̦͉̭̣͖͕̪̘̠̮͔̱̰͕̙̜̠̖̖̻̬̬͙̰͍͔͍͉͇̟͖͚̭͈̟͙̫̮̤̭̣̫̟͉̟̗̥̼̝̯̗͈͎̙̥͚̭͖͖̺̹̪̹̻̜̦̪̭̫̙̫͍̤̻̼̰̙̺̩̥̠͓̼̭̱̖̮̗̘̟̰̱̲̘̩͍͙͍͓͇̙̬̳̮̭̜͍͖͉̲̗̮̠͍͎͖͍̖͕̬͖̙͚͚̣̘͔̦̥̳͓̥̼̝̻̥̲̞̜̰̻͉͔͙̼̻͙̫͓̦̫͇̲̭̝̱̫͔̰͇̯͚̼̗̖͙̻̼̻̠͕̼̼̯͕̟̪̟͔̹̝̰̥̝̺̘̬̰̙͇̲̪̞̲̠̠̙̮̬̯̫͕̝̫͕͈͎̱͕̦̝̱͎̪̙̙̣̯̦̰̲̻͎͉̠̘̬̐̎̌̍̐͐̽̈́͂̒̍̑͗̔̃̆̉̈́͌́̊̽̓̿̇̐̎͑̆̂̓̌̾͌̔̑͌̔͂̆̆̌͛̆̌͊̒͒̅̀͋͗̌́̃̂̋̉́́̍̈́̑͗̉͆̍̇̊̈́͑̉̎̓̆̆̃͊̾̆͋̔̆̓͑̀̈́̈̉́̈́̓́́̄̓̅̀̇̋̿̈́͐͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̛͉̹̞͓̱͙͕͚͖͎̺͍̪̳̦̦͎͔̻̙̲̱̗͎͍̘͓̥̘̥͕͙̙̗̞̼̮̞͖͍̼̞̗̘̖̖͎̻̱̩̱͍͇̗̳̖̮̫͖̟̹̩̱͕̗̩̦̩̺͍̥̻̳͇̮͕̹͈̗̘̫͔̹̫̙͙̩̥̠̗̱̯̙̰͔͎̘̝̖͓̣͎̯̱̺̜̘̥̬̞̰̲̘͖͖̗̹̼̹̞̙̮̞̝̥͍̺̭̱͈̺̜̺̯̲̖̝̖̹̤̗͔̟̙̪͙͔̟͖̣͈̳̼̜̞̤̘͇͉̾̓̑̄̀͗͊̀̀̊̔́͂̔͌̄̇̄̒̍̓͊͗̊̄̏̌̆̋͐̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̮̬͖̹̣̝͓̻̞̼̲͕̠̙͈̳̻̜͕͕̙̺̮͙̱̠͖̝̺̝̖̳͇͈̳̰̞̭̘̻̟̙̯̘͎̠͔͔͈̮̫̦͍̳̲̳̠̘̙̹͇̳͇͓̦̝̼̙̭̮͖͈̩͉͕̞̩̣̼̫̞̠̺̖̗͕͔͓̣̖̣͎͙̦̳̭̤̯͎̪̦̖̖̳̲̭̙̞̜̭̜̹̹̙̟̜̜̝͕̠̥̲̝̼̞̟͔͕͉̬͕̖̹͎͓̘̺̘̲̹̟̟͓͈̰̱̞̦͕̬̙͇̤̜̼̣͈̝͕̮̫̻̠̻̩̤̳̘̯̺̱̼̟̺̝̗̪͉͔̼̟͙̥̳͈̯̼͈̫͙̜̺̼̜̠͍͍̭̙̺̰̖͍̻̯̠͕͉̮̖̹͚͕̟̤̱͈̭̮̘̰͚͈͙̳͓̲̘̘͇̪̗͛̀̇͒̔̂̈́̇͗̉͋̋̂̋̾̈̊̔̋̓̑͋́̊́̊̃͑̈̀̅̈́̈́͑̅̄͛̾̅̑́́̋̃͑͊͒́͌̑͐̋̃̆̀̐̈̿̐̊͐̔̏͒̈́̊̓̎̌̃̈́̄̂̍̓̉͗͋̋̌͑̓̊̾͌̓̓̑̑̋̿͊́̌͐̈̂̎̃̿̏̏̅̿͒̈́̅̎͛͛̾͐͂̈́͗̍̉̿̅̒͑̒̆́̅̏̈̓͊̂̀̔̎̾́̊́̈́͑̏̔͋̈́͌̍͑̏̀͊́̀͒̏̇̓̾̐̉̈́͋̏̂́̐̈́͂̏̅̈́͊́̉̆̄͗͋̅̀͑̍͌͐̾̔̈͛̈͒̽͋̓͐̅̐͗̆͗̿͒͐͂̉̉̇̒͋́̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̡̨̡̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̝̘̼̞̗̹͕͓̙̪̦͖̜͎͔̹̹̼̱̜̰̥̗͓͖͎̩̹̮̙̭̻̭͎̠͈͙̼͎̝̫͔͔͎͇̠̤̝̥̼̺͕̮͖̙͖̖͉͙̠͉͓̰͔̘̬͔̻̮̦̜̖̞͇͔͎̳͍͓̲̪̹̱̟̖͓̩͔̭̲̦͓͉͉͍̰̙͇͍͖͇̞̘̼̩̣̮̥͙̙̝̳͎̲͕̳̜͖͓͔̥͇̩̭̠͇̬̭̝̝̹̥̞͍͙͚̼̹̥̭̹̯̗̮̙̦̻̜̦̠̯͚̗̬͚̖͕̟̱͔͚̼̘̙͇̜̦̱͔̺̦̪̯͓͚̰̘̼̮̱̤̣̺͔̺͇̜͓͉̯͈̪̦̫̩̮̠̟̖̻̦̮̥̜̼̝̲͔̩̯͈̟̱̺̾̔́̑͆̏̎́͛̎̽̾̏͆̈́̄͐͂̀͂̌̇͊́̔͊͑̓̇͌̈́̄͒͊̓̐͛̆̊̉͂́̅͒̋̍͆̀̈́̿͆͋̽̀͗̾̋͛̑͂̃͒̓̈́͆͆̊͗̾̀̋͌͛̅̂̈̎̽̆̓͒̒̑̍͛͆̄̄͂̉͗̔̾̃͒̐̂̅̀͆͑̇̃̉̄̊̓͑̋͑̐̉̍͊̏͂̄́͂̓͆͂̂̇͒́͐̏͒̍̀̇̃̄̒̀̂͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̧̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̺̲̥̲̣̳͓̳̟̙̭̲̥̤͈̣͓͙͈͙͕̳͇̮̯̠̳̻͖̪̤̘̘͉̬͖̺̗̭̗̥̗̙̲͓̫̪̟̳̼̼̗̯͖̙̙̳͙̯͖̪̫͖̖͚̤̪̰̫̩̠̻͎̮͖̻̖̤̺̺̳̯͚͚̩̙͉̦͕̻̤̟̹̠͙͎̳̹̣̞̣̥̦̖͖͓̣̥͙̪̻̙͍͇͈̬̮̳̹̖̦͔̦̦̥̙͍̱̮̹̼͈̤̠͈͖͍̣̟͕͚͎̝̜̤̯̣̺̤͔̼̤͍̲͉̭̜͇̖̞̜̱̬̩̠̹̞̤̘͇͔̥̥̘͔̮̱̙͚̮̩͓̥͓̗͎͉͕̱͙̳̝̝͆͌̉͌̏̇̾̑̿̓͐̎̏̒͊̓̍̆̓̒̓̿̈́̂͑̄̀̃̐́̔́̿́͗̾̀̐͌̌̽̓̐̔͛̔̋̈́̾̓̎͛́̈́̿́͑̓̏͊͑̉͌͆̿̈͑͂̊̐̌̀͂͐͊͑̓̍͌̇͗͂͗̑̓̽̿͆͊́͒̓̂̽̽͗͋̔̽̈́̌̆͋̀̄̀̊͛̿͗̔̐̄̆̑́̃̈̀̊͂̂́̍̏́̆̓̆̓̓̏̈́̾̔̑͛̏̃͑͋͋̀͒̃̍͗̐͑̾͋̐̍͂̍̌̿͐̍̈͆̄́̀̏͐͆̀̎̅̍̀̾͊̈̂͗̐͒̽̾̇̈͑̋̌̂͗͋͗̊̈̑͛̇̓͑̌͌͐̿͒͊͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̢̛̛̛̻̮͎͙̤͙̻̤̱͓̮̼̫͙̼̬̫̭͚̮̳͑͐̀̐̈̐̋͌̓̄͐͂̄́̌̏̇͒̉̾̐͋͗̈͑̏̐̀̉̀̊̌̔̓̿͌̔̌̔͌͆̃͒͗́̃̈́͑̆̈́̽̈́̔͂͐͋̓͗́́̔͛̀̌͛͊̇̀̃͌̈͆̔̇̈́͛̏͂̆͂͊̑̋̽̑̏͆̈̇͐̆́̋̊̈́̀̐̀̀̂̓̐̑̈́͐̀̄̀̎̈̌̽͊̈́̒̂̄̃̽̅̂͑̍̉̓͐̋̃̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠i̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̞̤͕͉̩̣͎̥͖͉̹̱͙̙̺̰̭̘̪̫̳̗̬̝̟̟͉͎̥̭̹͚̜̪̤̮̰̰͕̞͍̤͇̫͍̫͓͍̖̺̹͈̪̲̦̙̬̜͚͍̰͓̗͖̝̙̝̲̺̠͉̳̯̳̞̼̻̖͕̪̫̰̻͇̪̰̬̰̙̙̖̻̻̙̤͖̘̦͉͎̝̼̮̪̹̫̭̮̭̰̜̯͈̩̩̣͈͙̖̟͖͔̦̦̯̮̹͙͚͚̲̫̮͔̘͕͙̮̙͉̼̦̳̬̱̬̝͔͖̺̻̹̬͓̬̯͉͔͚̮̞̣̼̻̰̞̼͈̻̝͙͈͓̺̩̗̟̲̟̙̯̱̣̰̗̺̦͙̞̠̥̮̩̰̝̲̗͓̪̠̗͍͉̰̙͈̭̯͍̹̙̝͓̫̤͇̘̗͓̩̝̫̫̬̺̳̩͚͖͖̥̖̫͉̻͎̽̄̏̀͐̆̅̀̈́̈̀̆̊̈́̀̊̅̋͋̑̽̓̋̍̿͒̒̆̑̍̌̓̑̿͐͒͒̓͊̅̅̉̽̈́͗̇͋̓̈̒̊̀̈̍̊̃̔̎̎̆̑͆̄͑͌̍̂̐̍͑̃͗̾̓̐́̒̔͑̓̔̓̑̌̍̈́̍̾͌̄̍̋̓̿̿̇̍́͂̐̅̋̽̏̇̿̄́̽̀̈́̓̉̍̈́̑̐̄͛̽͒͛̿̂́͆͛̀̆͂̏͂̒͋͋̓͗͋̃̏̀̇̈͑͋͌̂͒̔̑̿̾̊́̂͑͐̋̈͊̇̓̈́͋͂̎̽̀́͊̂̓̀̈́̀̋́̾́́͆̆̉͗͊̓̀̈́̆̈͑̅̈́͒̎̂̑͐̋̅̿̃͗̎̊̉̍͂͛̍̇̏͆̒̍͑͐́̓̐̀͌̋͂̽̈́͛͒̅́̈́͗͒̏̿̍͒́̊̈́́͂̋̽͆̆̈́̀̿͌́̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅļ̸̛̬̹̠̳̮͖̲͊̂̇̓̂͛̅̏̇͑̂̏͗͛̏͒̈̑̑̌͘̕͘̕͜͝ ̶̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̟͍͉͉̪̜̤͇͍̖̣̻̥̜̟͎͓̮͉̟̰͚̗̥̥̙̫͎̜͈͉̙͈̞̱͍̗͇͕͙̰̯̫̭̣̱̪͍̣͔̲̪̻̖̦͉̬̣̬̮̮̖̘̫̳̤͔̳͚̤̘͉̟̳͍̫̮̭̱͈̙̦̦̣͓̺͎̬͇͚̙̩͍̣̦̞̟̣̦̭͇̲̲̺̻̠̳̠̹̲̯͖͙̱̻̝̲̞͍̫͔͙̪̤͓͗̔͂̇̿͛͗̀͐̊̏̈́̈͒̀̾̐͐̊̌̌̊͑̓̊̏̎̍̿̓̈́̐̀̑̓͐̔̿̃̐͂̀̓̒͐͒͆̍̒́́̍̑̈́̂͑͒̋̍̋̽̀̒̅͗̈́́̓̍͆̋̈́̒̓̿̍̑́̈́̑̒͂̉̿́̈́̈́̊̂́̀̀̍͌͊͌̒͛̅̍̈́͑̈̓̏͛̈́͑̏̉̇̈́̇͆̐͑͆͌̈́̀͑̄̔͆̈́̋͑͂͐̅̓͛̅̀́̊͗̃͒̎̔͐̾͗̎̏͆̂̌̏̆̊̋̒̀̇̇̄͊̉́̏̃̈́̍̌̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̡̛̠̙͍̣̪͔̰̼͖͍͈͔̳̙̳̹͈̯̲̭͎̠̺̙̟̙͙̹͍̣̻̞̳̫̞͔̩̦̟͔̰͍̫̰̹̒͑̈́̈́̍͋͆̽̏̊̂̄̍̍̈́̂̀̾̓͑̽̈́͊̈́̔̑̆̋̎̍͋̋̄̆̉̑͛̅̒͐̆̑̆̏̈́̊͊͒̑̅̂̿̈͌̓̐͆́̌͂̀̈́͆̊͊̋̆̀̊̀̄̀͒́̅̽̈́͌́͛̏͂̒̀͘͘̕̚͜͝͠͠ͅͅḩ̷̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̭̰̠̫͔̹͇̘̣̥̠͙̰̙̹̦̪̼̺̪̳̘̦͉̞̪̰̲̫̳̬̼̤̻̳͖͈̣̳͖̬͉̼̱̭̮̮̬͔̙͕͈̳̜̠͈̹̭̹͔̪̫͙̮͍͈̼͕̯̪̭͈̺͉̪̰̭̤̪͕̹̱̹͉̩͙̦̜̯̞̩̥̜̲͎̫̮͕͍͖̤͚̳̹̘̬̞̳̣̗̻̙͔̬͕̻̩̦̣͕̪͖̠̬̙̩̗̣͙̻̣̗̥̲̯͈̮͍̺͚̣͕̭͍̤̭͖̞̱̼̠̮̪̗̜̫̻͓͙̖̙̞͈̺͉̜̘͉̳̦͓̰̱͎͑̐̑̀̈́̽̒͊̓̾́̀͒͛̇̏̐̔̈́͆́̀̆̄͐̈́͗͛̅̿̃̃̎̈́̃͊̂̑͑̀̆͑͂͗̊̀͗͐͒̐̓̏̀̄̌̋̀͆̀́̽̏̉̎̈́́̎̈́̋͛̈́̀̈̀̋̏͗̆̓̂̾̀͐͋̒́͆͋̊̀́̽̏̍͐̎͛̿̓͌̈̾͌̽̔͗͋̊̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̷̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̛͚̞͚̪̜̝̲̖͔̩̦̲̩̬̰͖̗̮̜̠͈͕͎̩͎̲̟͖̱͇͖̜͈͙̯̦͉̱͎̥̣̝̬̗̭̺̭͈͍̺̪͎̝̪͓̗͇̱̪̥͖͈̘͍̲͎̞̥̱͎͎̖̱̭̻̙̯̦̤͎͍͎̥͖̮͇̥̦̘̼̮͕̭͓̻̹̼͈̱͙̖̖̙̠̗̼͖̩̗̱̣͈̤̠͎͇͔̺̝͎͎̭̲̖͕͇̤͇͔̝̯̘̯̘̱̝̙͙͎̥̟̯̠͈̭̩̗͔̯͚̬͐͑̊̔̋̄́͛́̃̓̐̄̅͊̉̃͆̔̍͋̅̏͊̌̎̀̐̇́̊̏͐̃̋̄̍̉̿̏́͆̔̒̉̈́̇̅͐̍͊͆̽̃̅͂̊͒͒̂́͒͊̓͐́͌͋͑͌̒̏̄̍̓̌̾͌̉̌̊͛̈̑̉̑̊̽̾͆̍̾̽̃̉̄̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̻̹̰̻̟̦̱̪̫̝͇͍͖̫̻̖͇͔͈̜̪̮̥͇̘̯̞̝͕̮̖̮͍̣̱̯̤͔͎͕͇͈̦̺̺̲̯̪̻̱̯͉̩͍͖͉̗̼̮̪͇̤̗̮͓̥̬̲̝͈̼͖̺̟͉̪̥͈̺̜̱͈̳̱̬̜͚̖̩͕̰̻͔̜͔̬͎̺͇̺͎̗̳̻̰̱͉͓͕̪̩̥͓̲̱̲̤̜̗̩̬͓͕̩͙̣̖͔̥̙̝̪̟̹̮̻͚̯͚̻̙̙̪̦͙̩̥͚̪̗̠̜̞̠̘͍̤̦̝̭͚͕̟̝̪̟̯̬̲̘̩͈̺̗̪̙̜͉͎̦̳̊́͛̍͋̎̓̾̋̈́͑̅͊̏͐̊͌̿̚͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̶̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̨̧̨̛̛̛͓͎̖͎͉͚̝̜̠̬͖͓̮̼̪͚̖̹͕̲͔͎̤̬͍͚̪̯̤̜͙̟̜͕̟̘̦͈̞͉̫̲͙̤̠̹͓͚̮̰̳̲̖̤̰̭̲̙̞̼͕͓̫̪̗̻̣͇̬͙̥̗͇̮̜̤͈͚̙̗̹̘̺͓̰̭͈̮͖̰̘̟̗̹̖̱̰͙̞͍̺̫̟̦̬̫͙͔̻̪͕̩̦̲͎͙͓̭͓͙̜̟̮͍̭͙͕̥̫̼͇͉̻̜̫̣̩̘͚̫͖̱͍̪̝̻̞͕̲̬̩͎̝̼̰͓̣̭̭̮̪̬̙̝͉͍̫̘͖͔̟͉͈̘͇̹̜̞͔̫̗͇̥͙̳̝̼̟͍͖͈̞̹̠̤̰̭̜̹̠͙̻̘̫̬̙̭̥͖̩͉͓̤͙̥͈̯̩̻̝̮͕̯̥̦̘̲̥̼̫̞̯̘̦̮̯͚̦̹̲̪̣̝̰̟̬̱̞̲̟͕̜͖͎̭̮͑͛͌̀́͊̏̌͐̒̓̓͂̆̅͛̾̒͋̎͗͛̐́̂̈̉̔̈́͐̋̔̒͛̽̅͑͒̅̾͐̑͛̎͛͒̾͂̅́̄͆̉́͗̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̶̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̘͎̺̬̟̥̫̯̲̼̝̰̘̫̯̩̥͔͔̭̫̭̙̰̮̳͚͓͚̯̲̰̹̻͉̮͖̟͙͔͖̮͔̙͓̖̜̲͔̲͚̙̫͓̗͔̹̖͔̦͙̫͔͔̫̙̟͙̮̳͍͙̼̻̞̩̮͙̠̥̫̲̘̙̰̝̱̠̣̗̭̳̦͈͖͔͔̮̫̯̜̮͕̺̳͚̮̖̝̼̱̺̲̙̪̘̝̺͉̯̺͈̳̫̟̜͓͔̲͉̦͙̱̬̱̖͈͎̹̪̼͇̤̰̗̲̬̫̳̝͓͎͈͇͚̦͎̲͖̗͉̦̠̟̭͎̜̻̼̩͉̳̺̗̘̪̫̻̤̬̤͇̲̞̩̯̪̺͈͚̗̘̤͍̲̱͇̻̱̯̮͇̳̭̮̗͍͖̺̼̮̼̻̮̹̗͇͙͙̪͖̦̟̤̟̖̤̰̥͚͉̤̝̱̘̣̜̱̳̬͎̪̭̰̝͆͋̂͋͋̏͆͒͋͒̀̂̏̍̑͛̓͑͊͊̈̈́̋̑̀͆̒̀̍͋͛͂͌̀͗̓̆̀̆͗̀̆̓̇́̉̓̍̇̀̈̑͒̒̀̇̈́̆̿̆̋̉̏̌͗̾̔͐͌̌̉̄̅̈́̿̉̀̄͒̒́̏̇̈́̑̇̊͊̂̄̂̔̀̒̇͌̀̈́̋͆̈́̏̋̓̉̇͋͑̀͗̀͋̀̀̂͂̍̌͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̟̘͔͙̤̫̗̬̼̮̖̞̟̳͇̙̤̟̺͓͔̬̗͈̮̘̬̩͉͖̳̭̠̥͕̲̟̜͚̞̝̟̙͓̘̱̤̣̰̟͔̼̳̖̲̣̣͓̞͖̠̼͙̠̹͕̻͔͍̘͓̥̰̻̠̮͖̥̗̮̥̲̭͒͗̇̇̓̌͑͛͆̈́͒̅̐͌̓̄̏͂̉͛͊̒̈̀͋̋̌͑̒̓̂̈́̎̎̃̿̈́̃̓̔́̊̓̊͒͋̒̈̓̅̾͂́̈́̈́̽̍͛͆́̂͛̏̀̏̈͐͐̎́̈́̎̅͂̎̉͐̅̊̃͐͒̈́̄͑͛̏̍̑̽͂̿̆͆̽͛̊̽̋͛̈̈̌̏͐̒͗̐̏͂͂̅̅́̅͛́̂̀̊̐̓͋̐͒͐͂͊̑͑̃̄̑̄̽̌́̑͐͛̐̃̊́̍͂̊̒̃͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅh̵̢̨̡̧̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̥̲͕̼̺͕̞͉͍͔̯̘̠̩̜̲̭͙̝̼͙̯̩̗̫̪̝̫͕̝͙̩͉̳͈̖͕̬̺̰̘̤͍̖̮͇̥̟̭̹̞̤͍̻̦̻̙͍̝̰̹̗̱̱͕̝͇̺̫̖̯͍̹̲̩̳̤̟̲͓̪̫̥͖̫̜͓̙̻̖̗͉͇̓̌̓̀̈́̌͒̏́̓̀͌̋͊̓͆́̂̆͌̐̆͗̊͋̽̎̈͛͒̄̓̀͐͋̉̇͒͆̈̊̄̒̎̂͊̇̀̍̄̓̾͂̿̐͌̀̓͂̔͂̂̂̔̄̉̾̽̍̅̇̄͋͗̈́̆̅̋̾̂̀̋̀̐̋̋̅̔̒̔̃̉̈́̊̒̐̅̄̈́͛͌̈́̆̄̏̆̊̽͊͊͋̀̆̂̾̔̊̾͛͛̑̍̃̈́̈̎͑̅̑̾̽͂͌̔͊͑̈́̈́́̿͌͂͛̿̆́̇̇̽̋͒̓̿̄̌̉́͂͋̾͂̅̏̏̈́̌̉͒̿̍͗̒̐̑͛͐̾̏̃́̆̍̽̉͌͆̅̍̒͊͊̂̈́͌͋̅͆́͒̾̈́͌̆̈́͊̈́̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅa̸̧̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̭̼̮͙̻͚̺̼̞̤̙͓͔̫̞͍̤̮̱̝̞̗̺̥̺̞̼̞̱̻̪̬͕̙͇͇̫̺̘͖̯̥͔̼̬̳̜͚̹͇̯̜̜͕̦̬̺̥̣̥̙͖̳͇̰̺̭͖̹̫̰̫̰͕͍͉̮͓̼͔̜͇̲̖̦͎̹̩̲̩͕̫̭͑̾̂͒̂̈́̾̀̇̂̾͛͌́̍̎̓̽̾̋͋̿̽̔̌͑̀̌̾͂̈́͛̅̆̓̋̃̆̈́͌̋̽͆̈́͑̓̀̌́̀̌͂̿̈́̌̂̒͒̓̿̀̒̈́̃̑̉͒̾̈́̌̋̎̐̑̆̊̓̎̾͛̓̋͊̐͂̿̇̐̊͗̈́̌̇͆̋̈̃̈́́̎̄͘̕̕͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅp̷̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̲̗̫̗̹̫̻̯̭̺̳͔̼̭̹̤̦͙̠̜͇̙̳̫̳̼̪̱͉̠̱̬̥̩̫̖̜͚̦̥͇̭̥̱͈͈̼̻̯͚̰͇̯̦̣̬̳̞̖͕̳͇̞̙̪̳̰̖͈͙̟̺̻̯̱̬̱̲̰͉͎͙̘͚͙͖͔͕̤͍̗̲̘͕̭̯͕͈̞͇̖͍͍̥͈͉̬̬̬̬̮͖̳̼̮͓͇͉̱͕̫̭̘̭̩͔̞̙̗̼͈̩̱̜͓͎͖͇̰̙̬̖̦̻͉̗̠̘͔͖̠̹̗̙͕͉̖̙͎̝̯̫͔͎̲̝̠̝͎͉̼͈̟̝͉͉̥͔̮̎͐͌̂͛̾͋͗͌̋̇͛̋̀̔͛̍̄͊̎͋̏̉́̀̒̾̈̆̾́͐̾̀͌̑͛̀́͗͐̒̏̽͒͌̌̾̔̔̋͗͊̎͗̈́̊̓̅̏͒͆̓͐͑͒̀̐͊̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅp̸̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̧̱͈͈̟̣̝̭̤̠͔̠̯̲̜̘̻̳̻͔̦̦̘̘̩͉͔̗͍̘̹̹̪̳̲̭͎̟̰̦̝̣͍͖̜̳̯̜͎̥̦̥̪̲̩̹͈̹̹̙̹̦͖̩̗̹̪̲̠͈̗̻͍̘̘̜͚̜̺̺͍̥͚̬͚͉̭̬͓̖͚̱̩͎̰̟̠̹̠̟̙̦͔̩̳͍̪̣̱͙̳̺͉͖͓̘͙̩͖̲͍͇͎̪̺̜͈̯͎͔̹̞͓̗̞̼͕̬̯̯̤̭͎̬̞͇̗̪̺͚͙͍͔͓̗̺͚̯͇̯̘̹̟̦͔̱̼̻̙͈͕̪̺͍̩͕͓̭̩̘̭̼̬̠͎̭̰̮̙̰̼̰̞̭̤͓̹̳͙͔͍͖̹̬͓̘͎͓͉̳͉̤̭͕͎̺͖̳͈͓̠̱̖̯̻̞͔̑͐̉̔̊̑͒̍̈̅̇̔̌̊̀̒͋̏̓̐̊̊̐̐̅̂̓̈́̉̎̋̆̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛͚̫̺̗͈̟͖͈̫̣͕̖͉͕̱̥̗͔̻̱̳͈̲̠͎̹̫̖̭̝͖͔̟̟͎͎̱̠̮̻͉̬̞̟̮̲̲͈̥͓̼͙̞͎̩̙̣͍̮̗̲͓̯̞̦͖͇̮̳̲̟̱̹̼̞̜̣͚͉̤̺̺̻͉͍̭̰̫͇̱͉̦̻͓̝̪̜̤͕̩̳̦̰̗͕̲̜̣͚̪̩̙̦͉̱̾̾̾͊̓̑̅̿̈́̏̑̎͆͋̏̃̋̑̎͐̎̈̍̾̈́͊̋̓͛́̒̉͐̽͂̎͐̋͆̍͗̀͑̌͛̓͊̈́̔̅͋͑̏̑̽͆̔͋̂̉͗͊̄̏̃͌́̆̈́̎͐͑̑̂̀͋̉̓̑̆̆̅͐͊͂̓̇̾̈́͌̀̇̃̄̅̀̾̓̇̎͑̽̍̽̌̏̄̽̍̌͒̏̔̉̄̒̊͒̀̅̅̇̊̒͆̃̒͊̄͂̉̔̅͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅn̷̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̺͖̗̯͖̠̯̘̠̰͓̬̭̰͚̞̺̩̺̲̹̪̲̭̘̝̗͇̹̜̱̘̝̠͎̩͕̞̳̠͓̯͓͉̳͚̤͙̤͍̗̬͚̦̳͍̰̣͕͚̞̟̪͓̺͔̭̼̣͚̝̘͓͔̝̮̰̜͖͔̭̭͕̟̣͕̱̩̮̱̭̮̤̲̘̱͖̪̣͖̬̟͙̞̮̠̬̤̥̟̦̯̱̣̩̞̱̰̰͇̮̩̤̠̼̫͕͉̟̖͓̤̤̥̳͇̗̭̬̣͖̣̤̞̠͚̳̈́̍̍̄̐̏́̏̎̌́̑̎̒̂̏͗̊͛̑̉̊̈́̿̐͑̓̓̀̀̀̋̈̔̀͋̋͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̶̡̡̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̭̜̱͍̯͖͔̥̙͚͉̥̯̗͎̬̫̮͙͎̳̦͖͍̦̳̭̹̩̲̳͕͖̱͕̥̫͖̤̪̟̤͕̙̣̫͙͖̪̰͆̔̾̅̎̓̈́͋̅́͛͆̐̇̐̾̊̊́͂͗̉̈́̂̈̈́̑͋͆͌̇͌̍̈́̉̇̀̐̔̄͑̈́̂̌̆͛͑̄̈̄̄͑̏͊̎̿̈͑̃̐͂̐͒̈́͛̌̍̔̈̅̆̀̊̊̎̓͋̓̉̀͛̏̏̄̔̄́̈̓̌̃̐̌̍̅͐̾̎͛̋̓̃̉̋̀͂̒͆͒̌̆̄̐͆̋̀̋̂͛̔̐̽̏̊̎̏͂͛̾͛̋̂͑̈́̃͑̔̓͐͐̉͊̑͒̎̋̏̈́͛̓̈́̌̈́̈́̾̀̄̾̏̎̿̒̓͂̔̑́̑̅̇̓̓͂̌̿̈́͊̃̏͌̒̊͑̆̌͂͋͛̆̐̌̒̊̈́̏̂͗̋͂̈̊̏͒̉̈́̓̀̿͂͑̔́͊͒̈́͐̂͛̈́̓̅̉̋̊̒̑̔̄͛̈́̉͌̆͒͋͐̆̆̇͑͑͒́̄̒̅͛̃̈́̐̈́̔́͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ


	6. 6

6̴̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̛̛͎͚͔̪̰̞͚̜̯͖̣̭̤̪̺̗̺̹̠̹͙̩͎̲̞̗̝̺̹̺̰̜̗̰͙̰̜͇͉̳̙̯̩͈̣͎̝͖͚̼̺̫̩̟̱̳̯̘̦̗̟͓̦̠̙̯̠̪͕̱̖̳͓͈̹̳͔̯̤̤̗͓͇̪͕̰͎̩̬̠̪͇̗̖͕̜̤̟̘͍̩̯̪̲͙͎̩̱̗̟̟̭̙̥̀̊͋́̂̃̉̽͌̽͊̍̄̏̒̄͆͑̓̅̔̒̀̋͋̅̊̐̐͐̆͛̏͐͑̄̄̉̊͆̈́̾̒͑̌͆̂̌͑̈́͒̋̊͌̽̓̊̾͑̈̍̐̃̿̈́̌̍̃̔̃̐̈́͐̒̈́͒̿̎̅͒̈́̅̑̽͋͒̓̎̅̉̅̽̒̆̂̽̓̃̌̓̒̓̓̈̈̓͊̈̊͂̒͋̄̌̽̑̿͆̆̇̉̊̿͛͐̈́͊̈́͑̿̓̒͛̈́̇͂͛̂̃̒͑̿̇͆̋̌̈́̆̂̈́͂̉̒͊̓͋̓́̇̽̋̏̿̅̾̐̈́̐͑͆̾͛͛͂̒̃̎͛́̌̃́́͑̏̽̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̧̡̥̥̞̞̪̻̰̙̘̙̦͔͖͚̮̘̣̘̤̭͓͚͕͓̖̀̉̅́̓͗́̾̐̃̆̌͊̽̇͊̒̈́̊͂̌͒̒͊͐̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̛͈̹͍͚̩̞̤͎͖̠̻̖͔̝̘̫̳̯͍̹̳͖̳͔̤̗̩̩̮̭̩͉̰̲̭̮̳̫̝̗̯̻̗̱͓͔̬̟͚̩̝̘̮̪̹̘̠̰̜̗̺͇̻͈̖̮̣̘̞͚̝̲̞̣̟̜͔̘͖͉͚̮̗̣̹̟̣̮͖͓͚̮͖̠̳̮̞͇͇͚͖͚͕͙͇͉̦͈̖͎̱̥̼̘̻̩̭͉̩̯̣̬̖̝͔̜͈̗̝̞͓̣͈̖̜͙͕̦͎͎̟̬̰̟̩̥̲͓͓̹̮͙͍̰̭̮̲̞̻̣̪̰͈̻̪̙̘̝͍͍̘̭̦̯͚̜̠͈̖̗̩͉̦͚̞̦̰̹̹͈̩͚̹͈͎͉̳̳̰̣̭̝̲̼̮̪̱̗̭̱̬͔͉͉̼̹̭̺̜̮͖̬̤͖̜̠͎͈̎͋͛̒̈́̊̈̌̈͊̓͗̋͊̑͛̀̎̅̓͆̎̓́̌̇̾́̓́̎͑̌̀̒͂̐̏́̈̅̇̈̒͛͊͆̂̀̄̉̊̓̐͊̍̌̋̉̆͗͗̔̇̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̡̨̛̛̛̤̫͈͉̠̜̖͉̠̞͇͙͎̼̼̙̥̺̰͈͔̮̝͎̜̘͈̦̘̙̫̫̜̠̩͚͖̟̗̗͚͚̠̼̯͖͈͈̗̮̹̖̜̺͈̲̘̫̼̤͊̓̓̂̀̌́̾͊̇͐͐͛̓̓́̆̄̆̓̓͛̎̍̆̈́̑͂̍̿͒̐͒͊̊̀͆̈̐͆̑̅͋͐͆̋́͗͂̏̓̆͋̀̽̆̀̉̉͗̃̿̐̊́͋͑̑͆̂̓͑́͋̀̄̇̈́̄̃̊̾̊̑̈́̾̄̇͋̅̓́͂́̉̊̍́̔̂͋̐̾̊̇̄̋̌̄͊̌͐̐͂͛̅̍͐͒͛̀̉͌͑̿̔̅͋̃̒͐̍͋͋̈́̈́͆̑̑̓͒͊͋͌͆̾̈́̈́̀̀͐̂̿̓̊̈́̀̈́́͋̆̍̔̈͛͂͐͘̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝  
̷̢̧͎͍͙̣̺̺͇̹̦̰͔̭̩̙͕̩̱̖̬̻͖̦̯̳͖̳̤̱͙̰̔́͆̇̍̉͂̒͌̽̀̒̅͋̂͊̿̀̈́̋͛́̓̓͑͘̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅI̶̧̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͙͓̰̘͇͎̦̝͖̠̭̝̝̘̜̦͎͍̞̼̤͎͖͙̲͔̘̩͔̙̫͚̤̤̹͚̲͎͉̱͖͔̼̣͇̱̜̦͇̭͔̞͙̳͎͓͎̹̩̣̦̭̜̞̞̰̫͓͇̫̞̘͖̱̩̩͈͔̥̘̼̩̫̩̘̖̜̼̝̠̟̯̜̬͙̳͉̩̟͎̗͇̟̖̫̜̯͚͚̞͙̟̻̭͎̝̱͓̹͈͎̰̞͚̮͕͇̘͈͎̝͕͂͊̆́͌̈́̓̍́̓̏̊̿́̌̄̔͊̐̂̒̈́̓̌̾̀͒̀̉̊̄͑͋̋͌̿̈́̃̇̇̏̑͊͆͊͌̒̑͐̉͂̏̊͊̊̋̌̃͛̀̾̄̈́̑̉̄̀͂̀̆̀̀͐̋͛̂͋̔͂̔̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅ ̵̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̯͙̖͇̯̖̰̯͈̪͖̯̯̮̮̖̻͈̩̲̺̫̦̣̪͇̻̙̻͇̹͙̠̠͖̱̳̳̞͉̻̖̦͓̞̱͎̱͇̣̻̙̺͚͇̗̰͔͉̣̬̻̥͎̠̺͚̜̼̝̙͚̝̞͚̬̖͇̟̜̖͓͖̠͈̱̺̲̬͍̭̯͓̼̲̠̝̯̼̗̬̖̝̗̩̭͉̻̰͙̘̞̹͎̤̜̥͓̘̭̠̠͉͍̱̹̳̰̩̳̖̦̯̹̬͔̦̩͔̠͖͚̮̗̟͎̱̙̲̳͚̯̜͓̱̭̖͚̖̻̳͓͚̘̹̫̬̣͔̣̩̺̠̬̖̞͇͉̺̘͍̼̻͚̺͑̌̄͌͋̉̈́̊̑̃͑̅̽̆̀̆̂̂̏̽̒̂̓́̿́̃͐́̎̿́̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅw̴̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̜̟͎̦̦̲̳̥̠̣͚͕͕̘̭̟̞̟̭̝̝͓̞̭̼͉̠̺̣̝͇̯̦͓͚͇͚̤̲̥͇̜̰͙̞̺̲̝͈͓̜̰̲̗̼̣̰̬͔͇͍͔̫̖̩͖̹̹̳̝̪͕̱̬̹̖̻͉̭͙͚̪̹̺̥̠̪̫̩̟̺̮̱̼̥̘̹̳̭̪̩̖̗̜̱̳̫̟̯̱̤̺̘̦̟͚̬̻͚͇̝͚̠̮̝̬̠̞͕̪̦̮͔̗̮̯̘͕̯̲̺̤͚̜̫̙͕͖͇̻̖̟̜̜̞̠͔̺͓̜̫̦͙̖̪̰͓̤̙͕̖͚͕̲͓͖̳̹̤͈̤͙͎͇̼̦͙͙̱̜̦̭͚̤̳̣̜̱͍̲͎͔̰̤͕̹͚̤̤̮̞͉͉̲̘̰̻̭̬͗̒̒͂̋͊̉̉̈́̾͊̉̋͊̎̋́̄̾̈̓̾̆̍̐͛̄̏̊̿̔̓̃͆̌͌̐̄́̊̅̃̈́̓͗͗͑̏̊̐͗̊̐́͋̉͑̏́́̇́̀́̇̅̀̉̆̇̈̅̂̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅą̷̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛͈̣̺̞͕̩̪̖̬͉̙̻͔̭͕͖̞͈͔̰̱̰͔͇̬̼͓̱̮̮͇̗̘̤͕̟̙̟͙͎̪̦͍̩͍͚̝͍̩̮̻̫̮̙̜̲̭̭̤͚͔̼̩̼̬̞̻͈͇̥̗̙̗͚͈͉̞̙̖̣̗͎̭̬̞̼͚͙̮̰̖̪͚̖͙͇̲̮͍͉̗̙̜̪͖̱̠̼̖̻̣͎͙̘̩̜̱̝̝̮̙̝̫̗̞̭̙͖͇̲̰͉̖̪̭̮̙̪͉̻̘͈̞̣̲͉̹̫̘̥̳̯͍͍̥̫͚͉̼̼͙͓͚͍̘͖̼͉̱͓̤͎̬̠͍̩̹̘̭̯̙̱̩̱̮͎̯̭͕̟̬̥̠̪̩̳̙̟̮͖̞̝͙̣̮̠̲̪̝̗̰̮̘̣͚͈̬̣͈̲͎͖̣̣͚̝̹̝͉̻͖̟͉͉̩̥̗̭͈̦̗̭͈̗̖̼̻̦̫̻͚̰̱̟͂̑̀̐̋̓́͐̾̎̈̀͊̒̆̈́́͆̽́̾̈̄͊̊̈́̽̈́̉͋́̽͑̓́͑̋̿͆͌͋̑̆̾̌̀̇̌̈̇̏̒͗̿̉̎̏̀̀̑̅̓̄̈̐̌̄͐̍̀͌͒̽͗̓̇͂̓͛́́̌̈́̅̑͗̉̈́̄̑̿͗̎̓̅̈́̒̀͆̿͋̾̔̈́̉̉̉̀̀͌̅́͌̈́̌̑̈́͗̓̐̈̇̅͆̈́͗́̓̆̅͌͒̐̅́̓̀̊͊̄̈́̀̀͆̽͗̈́̍͒̊͐̾̌̄̊̔̏̊͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅļ̵̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͎̜̗͔̳͔̠͈͚̘͓̰͓̳̙̖͈̙̜̬̟̣͚͇̣̱̻̖̹̤̳̻̠̼̙̫̳̮̜̬̮͚̭̮̦͓̪̻̘̺̳̥̙̹͓̥͕̹̳̹̻͔̳̙̦̻͕̣͈̻̘̞̦̘̮̫̤̫̻̯͕̭͎̰̩͎͕͖̘͎̯̜̥̮̱̤͓̳̣̭͕̳͇͙̝̱̩̪̗̖͕̘͙̳̻͙͈̝̩͚̮͓͉̩͓͔̞͖͉̻̠̞͙̺̭̖̤͕͍̝̦͍͎͚̩͇̺̬͍̬̖̣̺̱̮̯̯͇̣̫͎̪͖̖͉̬̹̞̲̙͎̤͍̫͉͇̯̜̲̪͎̼̺̠̤̼͉̩̲̫͙̪̪͚͉̯̹͎̗̭̱̲̼͕̳̺̟̖̲̮͙̮̗̘̭̍́̓͂͂̇̃̐̉̋̾̓̂̓̂̈́̊̀̂͊͛̎̇͌̒͗̿͐͐̑̒̔̓͊́͆͌̆̐̏̍̾̅̃́͐̀̈́͐̅̿̉̋̓̾̓̈̃̐̔̾̉̈́̃͑͊̊̍͌͋́̿̆̑͛̆̎̇̅͒͒͐͂̾̄̌͑̈́̑̍̃́̊͑̆͑̾̈́̍̏̓́͌͐̏̃̌͗̅͗͆͌̐́̏̆̓̍́͛͐̀̐͆̈̓̃́͆̑̄̇̌͆̽͋̔̄̍̽͛̄͆̓͗̃͌̑̌̏̈̏͌̎̈́̉̒͋̓̏́̎̎̀̈̓̐̔͌̀̽͆̾̈́̈́̔̿́̔͗̊̽̍͊̉͋͒̃̔̋̆̊̊̿́̈́̆̊̓̃͌̑͒̀̂̔̔̒̈́̔̑͆̎́͑̂̎́̈́̈́̃̏͑͊̈́̅̿̊̈̅͊͆̀̂́̔̽̾̋̑̾̆͂̔͗̃̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅķ̶̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̺̥̦̼̦̤̖͈͓̘̩̫͚͉͈̞͍͓̠͇͎̺̖̖̦̞̥͔̤͙̻͕̩̗͕͇͓̺͙̤̜̭̝̤͚̬̻̰̠͇̦̰̗̩̼̦̥͕̩̻̺͖̖͔̝̫̘̦͕̲͔̝̤͖̙̺̣̹̪̫̫̺̗͎̫̞͍̹̦̜̙̬̯̩̟̥̦͙̝̰̞͉̝͖͈͔̺̺͓͉̱̣̠̻̞̟͖̗̦̬̝̟͙̞̖͈̯̺͍̖̳̞̣̝̰̙̦̠͍̘̟̼̺̭̞̯̪̪̙͈̞̲̯̪͔͈̳͈̳̥̱̖̤̺̩͓̩̞͕͉͙̣͇̦̮̟͎̟͔̪͙͙̫͉̣̠͚̥͈̗̗̩̝̼̤̗̤̤̰͕̻͍̹̫͇͖̣̩͙͓̖̜̰͉͙̟̹̞͉͔̝̗̭̝̹̻̝̼̪̪̼̠͕̾͆͛͂̿̊̆̊̈́͒̂̿̄͂̌̄͂͋̾͋̐̔̓̓̊̈̓̀͑͌̄̌̑̈́͐̍̀͛̓͊̒̐̓̋́̐̓̃͊͊̈́̇͗̓̓̓̌͂̈́̌͊͂̆̄̆̊̐̒̂̄͋̈́̌͒̓̍̋̑̆͛̀̒̿̐̀͂͛̉͗͌́̈́̃̏́̋̎̂̿̿͌̓̃̍̓̏̇̑͗̃̈́̀̏̂̾͊͐̃̆͊̐̃͌̏̂̈́́͐̾͐͒̒̌̆̍̄͒̓̀͆͛̅́̈́̎̒͌̈́́̑̈͂̃͒̐̂͗̍͗́͊̑̅̾̈̈́͑̀̌̊͗̇͊̃͗̑͗͑̎͒̅͆̐͊̓͑͗̂̄̽̔̓̐̎͆͌̉̔͂͐̂̅̌̐̈̄̀̌̈́͛͑̉̀͛̾̅̈́̏̆̊̌̔̓̈̊̇̓̿̓̇̈͑͋̃̄̇͑̒̿͆̿̌̌͌̇̈́̓̄̐̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̺̯̦̱̘̯̫͈̳̱͍͙̙̱͔͙͓͕̹͙͎̹̤͖̻̤̭͖̪̟͇̰̪̼̪̘̤̖̰̬̤̝̙̝̺̜̭̻̳͇͙̺̼̩͓͍͚̹̖̻͎͉̬̤̩̠̬̱̙̗̫̱̜͙͙̼̖̤͚̙̳̟͎̠̜̳͍̝͓͍̜̫̳̱̮̖̯̣̬̪̞̣̫͓͕͖̘̲͓͕͓̣̞͖̰̭̬̹̱̙̜͙̩͖̗̪̭̘̯̱̹̦̱̲̥͕̖̙̤͉̞̩͚͎̠̖̯̞̜͉̻̻̳̩͕͇̩̗̪͔͈̪̥̣̼̺̰̟͈͈̥̦̺̬̣͖̻̠̬̤̪͈͇̗͎̟̻̤̱͖̙̙̠͍̖̦͈̰̥͍̼̦̬̖̼̲̤̩̯͔̺̟̰͓̥̜͔̮̞͚̯̟͕͙̗̗̖̰̘͎͓̳͍̲̠̩̤͇̼̲͉͎̟̤̖͈̜̲͙̥͕̥͉̮͇̱͓̄̀̏͑̄́́̽̈́̈͌̒͗̊̔̃̄̉̐̍̿́̀̓̅̋̌̽̿̿͌̈́̓͑̄̈́͊̽̋͑̈̐̇̌̾̐͗̄̽͐͋͒̏̍̇̓̈́͛̽͒͐́̂̓͊͌͑̈͊͗̊͋͐̆̒̀̊͐̉̽̈́̎͋̅̾͒̓͂͒̑͗̂̇̈́̓͗̀̾͛̊́̊̒̑̍͆͛̀̈́̔̇̽͒̊́̈́̅̏̉͌̽̾͋͑͋̀̒̽̈͊̇͋̔̅͋͑̈́͆̒̆͊̓̉͆̀́̄̓͗̄̀̔̏̊͗͊̇̉̔́̉̎̚̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅi̷̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̥̮̻̱͎͓̳̳̳̪̰̎͋͒̍̎̂̀͒̀̏̈́̽́̿͗͂̽̈̔̓̄́̀̎͌͊̋̎̇̑̈́̓̌̆̐̈̓̎̽̈́̇̎̂̎̀͐̇̓́̓̌̍͒̏̈́̀́̈́́̉̆͐̆̄̉̉̐̇̓̓́͊̊̄̽̋̃́͒́̏̐̈́̐̐̅̾̓̒̓̀̈́̿́́͗̊̈̉̇̈͑͌̉̀̀̆̉̉͒̀̌́̆̓̾̿͛̿͌̔̿͑́̆͐̒̇͐́̿̀́̀͐̽̎̔̓̍̄̄̽͑͒̽́̆̑́̎̃̽̒̀͂̉̄́̓̇͗̎͒̎̃͒̄̆̍̌́̓͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝n̸̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̘̹̳̼̻̣̮̟̳̲̝̞͈̤͙͖̦͉̬̯̜̺̘̮͉̯̯̖̮͇͖̣͍̭̯̲͍͖̬͇̣̬̤̤̯̯̺̬̦̰̥̭̞̣̣̙͎̱̮̞̜̫̰͖̦̜̗̼͓̫̞̞͈̠̼̭͚̺̼̮̬͚̜͓̘͙̜͖̳̞̦̱̥͚̳̲͉̜̝̠͔͎̱̬̝̗̝̙͎̝̯̠̮̳̣̙̱̟̾̄́̾͛͌̂̊̄͋̆̓̓̓̉͌̇͆͌̽́͆̂͊͌̉̽͛̍̈́̀́̑̈́̎͌̐̈́̓̾̄̏͑̆͗͛̿̄̌̌̒͐̆̅̅̾͛͛͌͑̎͌͑̿̌̀̿̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̯͍̭͈̣͍̙̲͕̼͇͔̗͎͙̺̞̟̤̺̤̺͕͍̝̥͙͚̙̞̳̮̩̹̳̳̗̺̠͓̫̲̼̙̮̠͓̘͕͖̼̪͈̪̼̟͈͉̻̖̝̰͚̮͉͕͇̭̳̹̙̫̹̝͇̳̺̭̻̙͖͖̠̻̣̞̻̳̮̻͙̻̖̺̰̳̥̻̜̲͉̩͇̩̱̙͖̩̳̦̩͎̥̖̣̩̟̝͕̣̙̜̙̻̤̻͚̖̙̮̅̂̒̒̃͑͐̒̈́̈̈́̋̏̋̓̓̀̽̑̇̑͌̅̋̽̄̾̔̊̇̔͗̋̂̊͐̈́̋̄̓̈́̉̃̍̔͊̌̑͋̓͌̄͒͒̽̈́̇̾̎̈̃̄͂͗͊̉͊̃̓̃̉̓͗̉̅̉͗̄̈́͗͋͑̾̐̄́̃̈̈́́̄̃̂̔̾̆͒̓̐̏̋͑͒̐͒͐̂̇̓̌͒̉͗̾͌̒̈́̓̏̑͆̎̂̾̒͌́͛͊̔̿̂͛̃͛͆̓̉̓̏̊̾̉̆̌͗̾̓̀͗̃̊̿̅͋̍̃̇̎̿͑̐͌͂̊́̊̓̏̾̇̆͋͛̃̓̆̆͑̇̓̾̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̛̛̙͙̜̮̩̀̓̑̓̈̄͑̅̆̀̐͒̾̂͆̾̽̈̅̆́̍̓̅̾̈́̈́́̔̊͌̄́̇̄̊͆̌͋͛̉̒̎̿̈́̄́̐́̍͋̐̐̀̋̎̍̀͆̈́͒̓̆̉̒̀͒̌̈́͐͑̿̎̈́̔̅́̾͌̌̑͌͛͑͆̃̾̊̈̾͆̄̆̈͌̍̀̇̃͌̏̇̔̃̽̍̃̽̅̆͋̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̶̢̡̢̧̡̥̦̠̲͕̹̮͓̭̗̠͈̠̲̖̻͚̟͙̳̱̟̣̥̱̰̤̦͓͓̘͉̼̙͍̭̱͎͖̺̼͔͚̞͖̞͔̟̥͔̤̱͎̰̺͉̖̻͚̘̰̬̼̗̳͔̜͈͎̻̼͓̪͈͚̫̣̭̘̦̼̻̗̔̎̄̈̇͌̐́̿̒͋̄̈́̍͂̂̿͒̑͗̐̅̽͛̽̈́̾̂͆͆̎͂̉̊̒͐̋̏͌̇͆̎̀̾͊̑̽̃̿̈́̉̆̎̌͛̔̀̓͂̐̇͂͑̈́̆̌͂̓͆̽̄́͐́́̾̓̈́̂̏́͋͂͋̅̈́̆̎͋̈́̾̇̌͂̉̄͗̉̑̎́̉́͊̋̈́̈́́̑̓̅̈́̿̋̆͆͋͑̅̔͐͑́̎̔͑̏̂̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅę̶̢̨̨̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̧̛̮̗͕̳̟̖̝̖͍̫̬̖̫̹͚͉͚̹͈͙̥̳̠̗̮̥͎̤̮̘̲̘͚̞̲͉̹̲̩̥̙̯̰̣͔̭͉̻̺͍̮͔̲̖̖̝̘̯̟͖͖̖͍͕̦͙̮̥̟͙̻̮͙̺̹͍͓̜̟̞͎͚̳̹͉̘̱̯̯̮͓͈̠̫̠͔̦̬̳͓̬̦̝̤̜̲̙̥̞̺̩͔̀̂͛̽͐́̽̂̊͑̐̌̄̄̽̋͌͐͗̽̊͐̓͊̔̀̐͋͛̏̅̎͂͂̈́̆͗̇͛͐̓̓͌̂̃͊̔́͒̈̄̓̄̈́̅̌̊̾̾̐̆͂̎̅̀͒͌̿́̅́̓̐̉͆̊͒̈͆̍́̀̈͆̀̿̆̽̓͂̾̈͐̐̈́̄̈́̓͂̍̔̆̒̆̄̿̿̃͊̔͊͊͊̔̆̎͗̊̈̒̂̿̏̑͐̃͑̿̽̎̅̆͛̒̐̾͂͂̀̀̈̀̓̋́͋́͛͋̽̾̓̔͋́̄̌̍̀̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̠͈̱̺̣̹̠̪͎͖̬͙̗̺̣͕̩͖̟̙̰̲̤̹̘͎̩̟̯̬̺͓̯̠̦̻͔͇̥̦̼͖̙̞͔̠͉̲̮̹̲̟̺̩͙̗͇̜̪̣̜͖͔̳͔̮͍̠̹̩̲̣͉̖̬̦͍̯͚̣̺̒̈̊̾͂͊̔͒̽̉̊̏̈̓́̈̈́̓̔̿̃̓̂͐́̀̏͋̿̔̏̍̀̃̀̓̉̾̊͆͂̓̾͒̂̏͋̑̎̽̐̄͂̆̋̃̄̔͆̀̓̋̅̀̈͐̈́͆̓̀͑̐͊͂̒́̆̏́̇̿̌̽̃̓̽̓̓̀͊͛̉̃̏̇́͌͒̍̔̋͛͋̑͐͊̍̄̋͐̅͋̇̇̂͊̆͛̂̇̿̿̀͑̾͑̀̋̈̌̾̈́̽̌̽̂̋̀̏͊̈̓͗̆̀̆̀͊̒͆́̃̌͐̂̀̈͒̍̈̐̏̾̀͐̾̔̆̉̌̂̊̓̉̈́̌̇̔̓̈́̎̏̍̑̐̃̎͐̂̀̈̎̊͂̇͑͒̅̎̒̏̎̔͋̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅą̵̛̳̼̲̗̰͓̫͓͇̝̰̤̦̖͚̪̞̗͔̮̹̹̘̳̯͕̫̤͙̠͚̳̪̝̝̬͎̠̮͇̯̰̟̎͆͌̑͒̌̊̍̆̄̅̌̓́̅̑̽̍̈́̓̄͌̊̈̓̎̑͑̍͂́̂́̓̀̈̉̆̀͂̂̆͗̑͋̈́̋̍́̐͐̏̀́͛͐̏̔͌̐̀͐̂͋̉̽̀͋̆̐̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅp̶̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̛͉̬̲̦̙̜̫̮̠͓̳͚͖̰̲̬̰̭̙̬͔̞̟̙̮̻̲͍̱̬̥͚̫͉̠̱̙̟̲̞͉͎̞̤̗͎̮͕̦̩͍͙̭͚̘͇̬̳̻̝̝͙̬̰̝̜̩͉̜̻̱̫̙̰̱̼͕̰̻͕̪̤̲̥̭͔̠̲͉͇͓͍͖̤̹͔͉̠̼̗͕̖̬̖̦̘͙̞̱̗̻̹̥̫͈̜͚͓͉͓̝̪̘̺͔̠̣͚̹͙̖̦̠̘̘̲̗͍̻̝͖͎͕͇̘͉̥̹̗͉͖͙̮̺̥͕̺̦̫͇͚̥̱̩̼̼̖̻̜͉̳̦̳͈͚͔̺͚͈̟̫͎̥͈̯̙̩̲̻̻͇͇̣̭͈͉͍̦͔̹̬̞̠̬͖̻̘̼̫̖̩̬̟͖͓͉͙̱̖̼͈̻̙̮͇̰̫̰̲̀̌͌̄̀͋̉̔̎̀͂̈̈́͋́̎͌̓͂̏̇̓̿̆̿̐̆̇̏̎̑͑̂̍̽͌͑́͆̏̎͋̈̉̾́̓͊͌͊̒̋̀̂͒́̽͐̓̏͒̈́̑̀̾͆͌̓̓̆͆̀̏̑͑̉̆̓͐̍͊̓̈́̇́͗̈̊̒̊̈̈́̈́̆͛̾͌́̍̊͌̋̂̍͛͛̋̃̈́͆͊̀͊̒̎́͂̍͂̽̈́̈̃̏̐̏̅̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅạ̴̡̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̘͍̬̟̣͕̖̣̯͎̫͍͓̹̮̲̯͇̼̫̜̘̮̩̟̳̰̥͔̣̞̝̙͈̹͙͕̙̻̪̻͎̝̖͖̘̗͓̰͉͈̰̻͙̟̗̞̝̳̬͍̘̹̠̱̯̘̝̯͖͍̟͎͉͇̰̣̻̗̰̱͈̗̺͍̼̘̯̜̺̞̜͇̟̬̮͔͚̬̰͙̺̖̮̟̼͎̮̬͕̱͎̺͔̖̬̩͇̹̪̻̺͕̳̖̠̱̯͕̥͍̺̼̯̙̜̮͔̘͇͈̪͙̰̝̮̙̲̦̹̗͚̮̤̱̤̺͎̹̟͓̤̥͖̤̘̝̠̰͚̻̩̘̟̳̦̠̱̰͖̯͂͊̑̋̓̂̾̓͑́̔͐̐͒̈́͐͌̔͋̏̌̃̑̑̈́̌̐͌́̅̄̂̍́̉̈̆̇̿̋̈́̅̀̽̋̓̓̊̆̈́̎̃̉͋̿̉́̊̂̎͋̇̓̎̍̆́͂͋̔̀͆̌̇͛̈́̓͌̀͑̾̑̃̃̆̈́̾̏͌͆̔̒̉̊͋̽͗̊̽̈́̇̿̊̓̑̄͊͐̉̑̐͑̈́̍̈͛̉̑̏̑̓͐̆̐͒͋̓̋̿͗̾̈́̊̉͂̌̀͛͛͐̆́̆͋̂̑́̑́̾̉̓̔͒̈͊̇̎̓̎̒̀̓̋̿͂̓̒̏͑͐̆͗͌͌̏̑̉̃̐͒͐́̒̈́̐̉́̅̾̈́́̔̀́̽̒̈͑͂̐̑̑̒̓͐̋̾͐̇̿͗̈́̌̒̈̒̂̄̏̆̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̨̧̨̛̛͉͕̯̘̞̜͉̲̦͙̮̻͔̣͕̮͔͈͔̦͔̫̤͍̺͖͚͎̪̜͈̬̤̠͈̼͕̭̻͓̮̪̩̙͎̭̻͕͖̺̤̘͇̟͓̖̰̞͇̣͙̈̈́͆̏̊͋̾͆̀́͑͊͑́̃̆̋̀̽̂̊̀̀͒͑͌̃̄̽̌́̈͐̌͂̑̋̀̒͂̒́͒̈́̋͑̈͒͆̾͂̑̓̓͛͗̋̾̍̈́̽͊̿̈͒̒̌̇̆́͌͌̉̿͑͂̈́̅̈̅̎̇̇̈́́̄͗̈́̄̈́̇͒̆͐͆̃̽͂̃͐̍͂̓̐̾̎̒͌̂͒̐́̓̓̿́͊̾̄̏̓͐̇̉͊͗͌̍̾̽̒̓͌͐̔͂͒̃̓͑̓̊̌͌̏̎̇͒̓̈́̔̓̆̿͒̃̂̀̈́͗̌̌̄͂͛̍̏̎̇͗͗̓͑̓̓̐͐͗̊̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̸̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͚͙̳̘̬̰̤̜͎̘̻̯̣̝̜̰̥͓͖͍̹̟̞̣̭̤͈̤̳̗͔̥͔̜̙̫̱͖̖̹͇͔̹̭͉̩͎̲̟͔͚͍͖̹͓͎͖͓̝͕̱͍͍͓͔̺̻̤̗̦̳̲̙͚͉͓̼̭̖̜͙͈̫̼̦͖̪̲̣̘̬͇̬͇͙͚͕̳̰̘̜̺̯̞̮̞̠̬̺̗̭̙̙̺͑̄̾̉̿̈́͋̆̀͐͊̌̃̓̓̃̌̏͌̂̽́̎̇͆̅͗̏̒̊̀̈́̍̒͒͂͗́̊͊͊͐̾̔̅̽̅́̔̌̋͐́̑̊̊̐̅́͗̇̓̋̂̊͛̉͗̿̏̇̎̀͂̉͂̀̍͊̄̏͛͑̑̍͊͌͋̓̾͗͆̀̈́̇̀̅͐̇̎̃̇̓̈́̈́̏͂̊͛̊̎̓̏͊̏̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅm̸̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̳͚̠͔̠̹͈̻̻̲͙̫̫̦͔̞̝̳̭̹̬̩̟̠͔͕̲͚̜͓̦̖̙̹̱̲̘̼̰͓͖̮͍̯̳̞̦̱̩̱̱͙͔̗̼̞̥̹͙̮̹̞̣̺͔͖̗̘̞͓̜̗̯̰̯̤̘͍̰̫̞̥̯̠̤̲͔͉͙̟͎̥̪͓̲͍͚̟̼͎͍̲͈̬̜̰͚̟̻͙̭̮̦̊̓͒̃̓̈́̄̓͊̏̎͌̓͗̓̐̊͑̽̑́͑͗̓̿̈͗͗̓̐̇͒̀̀̎̎̉̾̏̓́͗͒͌̓̊̿̆́́̇́̌̈́̀̐̒͛͛͐̅̑̒̔̀̇̓̈̿̋̇̄̌̉̎̄͗́͆́́̉̇̆͌̐̈́͗͋̈͋̆̋̒͛̈́̆̌̊͑̔̃͆̉̇͌͋̿̄̀̾͋̓͊͗͆̆̅͒̋̂̈͌͗̐͊̒͒̓͑̒̓̓̊̒̿̑̋̅̊̊̈́́̒͑͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅë̷̢̡̢̡̠͎͔̭̬̹̰̤̺̫̺̘̝̥͚̳̠̘̖͖̟̗͖͖͚̘̘͙͎̞̜̤̗͙̘̥̳̺̰̙̯̠̼͚͎̰̱̺̜̞̘̪̜̦̝̼͙͉͓͓̭͔͕̗̺̮͇̗͕̰̥̜͖͙̹̜̼̰̘͇̯͚̠́͜ͅn̴̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛͙͉̦̹̳̱͙̗͉͉̘̗̱̰͖̞̝̞͓̦̘͈̻̣̻̥̦̰̠͇͉̣͉͍͔͈͎̖̙̻̗̟͕͎̞̰̪̱͚̰͕̥̗̠͕͓̰̮̤̺̞̥͙̩̣̠̭̬̬̪͔̥̗̫͔͕̫̱̩͎̳̬̫̮̦̜͉͕͉̣̻̭̠͇̤̱̖̯̝̮̹̰̮͓͕͎͍͓̖͙̰̰̭̲̺͈̪͇̹̦͎̪͚̦̩͈̣̞̖̺͔̰̼̣̦̬̣̯̮͙̦̦̘̪̜̘̗͇̼̲̣͇̹̞̲̹̻͕̗̪͇̫͉̜̬̱̮̫̳̱̭͙͓̰̩̟̪͈̣͖͖̰̪̹̪͙͚̫̼̟̩̗̞̦͔͙̖̭͚̤͙͓͉͍̱̠̹̖̜̦͍̟̦͍͙̜̟͈͓̤͚̹̱̻̗̤̩̭͙͔̺̮̙̼̥̥̗͕̘̪̩͉͉̬̤̰͇̹̜̭͇͕͋̈͌̉͊̈͑̋̽͛͆̿̈́̃̎̽̀͌͌̒͌͆͆̈́̋̀͒̽͊̐͆͒̽́̊́̉̎̃͂̒̈̋̆̍͂͑̊͋̾͑̄̊̍̍̒̿̂̒͌͒́̓̅͛̀̾́͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅţ̸̧̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̩̮̝̱͇͕̤͔̞͇͇͍̳̖̤͚̺̻̩͍͈̳͕̻̪̠̗̤̭͉̞͓̭͓̺̰̘̗̭͓͕̭̤̲̖̟̼̬̪͕̪̝̙̤̥̞̭̠͓͙̬̝̻͈̗̫̝̟̳͍̬̦̬̺̺͎̱̝̤̣̞̰͎̦͕̯̙͈̙͙͚̲̰̤̰͈̻̙̦̬͔̥̦̹̲̺̳̝̻͚̗̪̹͈̝͎̼̼͓͈̖̯͉̹͖̬̮̫͙͇͔̦͓̺͕̻̪̪̫̫̳̥͍͉͎̺̬͇͈̟̺͈͔̜͎͖̼̹̰͙̣̱͇͓̥̤͎͎̭͓̤̘̳̲̞͓̻̰̟̞̤̖̹̤͚̻̥̞̼̠̬̠̗̙͈͐̽͗̓͛̓̊̽̊̃̅̅̎̑̓͑͆̓̋̾͗́͆̏̓̓̄́̀̇̽̏̑͊͗̍͌̃͗̿̔̒͐̃̒͂́̒̂̍̍̐̑͆͛͋̋̉̎̊̒̀̐̏̇͑̒̀̽̃͐̑͒͗̋͗̑̈́͒̒̃̿̉͑̈́͐̍̂̈́̀͌̀̀͛̅͆͋̽̀̽̈̃̆̈͊̆̉̓̑̊̀̂̔̑͒͂̾̇̀̑̋̏̎̎̒̈̂̈́̔̄̃̂̿̉̑̓̽̓̈́̿̀̽̀̈̓͐̋̂͗͐̑̍͑͋̿͂̉͆̾͂̉̈́͗̿͊͗͌̎̾̓͆̈̎͗̈̉̎̔̍͗͐̾̒̄̃͋͑̊̇̾̇̆̈́̀̂̊̌̀͂̉͐̆̇̓̍̏͗́̎̍̓͐̒̌̊̇̑͂͋̐̉̒̽̿̌͐̍̽̅̃̓̑̈́̃̆̓͗̃̿̏͂̔̊̏̐̅̔̑̉̋͊̄̀̏͛̈́͋̎̾̈́̄̑́͑̍̒̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̛̛͉̻̥͓̳̠̹̠̤̱͖͈̘͈̘̳͙̻̝̯̋̏͒̊̊̈́̉͗̌͛͑͛̈͊́͗̃̇̍̆͊̆̀̽͛͌͗̈́̊͐̉̀̀̉̏̇͂̄̏̒̔̂͊̄͗̈́̓͆̉́̌̆͆̃͌͌͋̓̓͌̓́́̀͛̾́̅̊͗̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅą̶̢̨̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̩̫̤͇̬̗͙̣̼̣̲̻̦̟̘̬̦͖̘͎̦͍̤̻̝̥̮̭̹͓͙̭̘͚͍̯̭̝̳̼̺̦̙̝̬̪̟̼̯̫̜̜̱͔͔̞̗̼̥̞̠͈̦̞͉̜̤͚̳̠̪̖̠̱̹̬̤̦͙̠̜͙̪̦̭̺͚̻̣̰̬̲͎̦̠̘̯͈̼͚͎͙̜̪̣̺̳̖̟̟̩̙̥̼͕̬͕̰̙͎̘͉̼͇̼̟̭̙͚͚̩̖̗̱̼̩̦̱͈͕̦͇̼̱̩̭̞̙̜͔͓̬̝̮̩̭͉̞̝̝̣̳̗͔̣̞̘̜̗̗̳͓͕̙̜̥̟͔̘͔̻̰̥͙͚͙͋̒͒̂̈̏̀͊́͆̃́͋̓͐̓́̾̅͆̒̐̂̐̌̐̌͌̊͊̊̋̆̔͛͂̅͊̌͌̂̊͋̈́̉̓͒̓̉̾̌̄̽̏͊̇̊͂̀̏̃͋̔̏̀̾̅̅͋̇̍̽̌̋́̄̃̊͋̍͆̉̎͋̽͋͐̓̉̔̈́̐̓͋̅͌͂͗͂̂̇̈́͂̓̈̏́̎͌͛̉̍̅̾̒̑̄̈́̀̽̾͆̌̾͑̀̅̅̒̓͛͐̈́̀̎̅͗́̆̄̓̄̆̍͐͐̍̀̌̓͗̔̈̎͆̉̆͛̈̍̑̑̍̔́̍̂̌̈́̃̃̓̀̂̈́͗̀͑̊͛̔͌́̈̉̀̊́̽̓͒̌͊͂͂͌̃̿̎̈́́̏́͌̈́̑͌͐̌͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅṉ̸̡̨̛̛̜͓̥͎̙̗̩͖̣̒̍̊̋́̋͊͋͑͐͐̎́̈́̈́̃̔̍̿̀̐̀̎̉̎͐̄̅́̍͛͆̔̍̀̃̓̈́͋̍́̂̌̓̂̀̒͋̀̃̓̊̈́̏̀̍̽͑̄̿̿̎͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ḓ̴̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̟̝̹̳̭̻̜̺̘̬͚̼̳̤̲̫͚̙͈̗͈̙̯̼̻͙̙̥̫̫̺̖͈͖͎̝̤͙̮̞͍̣͚͍͍̲̮̦͕̦͎͚̦̺̟͇̘̲̫̠̗̖̝͉̪͚̦̥̠̹̻̭̭̱̟͉͎̱̳̱̫̟̦̲͉͎̠͉͕̳̜̙͙͕͓̦̦̞̼̥̲̞̬̠̥̲̲̙̰͓͕̫̬̮̭͚͖͔͔͔̩̤̩̠̩͚̜͕̬̱͔͎̞̙̫̩̫̫̠̿̍̏́͗̌̀̓̂̄͌́̌̆̅̏̋͒̌͐̋̊͆̍̇̎͋̀̌̄̂̓̍͂͌̏͛̏̈́̀͑̀̐͋͋͒̀̽͌̓̏̍͌̓͋̔͐̄̍̽̿͌͒̐̂̓̈͑͊̓͌̐̔̾̽̉̀̇̓͂̓͛̄̅͑̓̍́̊̃̈́͛̈́͆͒̓͛͆̿́̈͒̂͋̎̍̎͋̎̌͗͗́͗̐̃̅͋̅͛̋̌̋̆͐̊̾̅̋̈́̋͛̇̈̔̀͂̾͆̀͂͆͌̇̀̎͑̓̅̿̇̍̄͆̈́̅́͛̊͒̏̓͒̅̈́̌̈́̈̍͛̔̿̀͂͐̂͌͗̃̂̀̐̀̓̐͐̽̈́͗̊̉́̅̒̌͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̨̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̺̘̬͖̥̼̟̰̱̰̺̥͕̯̮͎̺͉̱͔͔̥̠͍̖͎̜̣̼̹̰͕̲̺͙͓̪̬̖̝͚̮̬̳͇̳͖̩̥̝̱͍̥̼̖̩̺͔̰̹̣̱̼̻̬͚̮͖̬̭͕̯̳̮̟̱͉̙͙͍͕̳̯̳̺̝̱̟̞̮͙̰̦͍̖̻̗͔̜̪̝̼̝͕͎̞̥̻̥̝͇̝̖̯̩͎̙̳͕̟̪̥̥͔̻̣̜̱̳̥̜̺̬̱̫̠̰̹͙͓̦͖͇̮͖͇͓͎̜̻̰̪̼̺̗͎̬̰̻̤̻͕̪͍̣̭̮̩͈̘̦̦͉̮͉̹̪͓̫͍̟̗̺̫̲̠̩̟͈͕̬͈̜̱̹͉͎̮͈̲͖͙̯̮̗̪̭̰̝͈͍̳͓̮̙͇̻̞̭̠͍̩̞͔͕̣͎̻͍͓͔̪͈̬̖̩͎͔̫̱̥̹̙͋͐̈́̐̏̍̇̾̇̈́̆̈́̓̌̍͑͛̿̈̅̽̃͐́̾̆̒͊̑̔͊̌̈́̆̄̃̅̉͂̅́͑̑̉̊̅̌̊̔̓͛́͋̍̌͐̊̎̀̃̐͋̐̄̿̉̔̀̌̎̽̏̓̀̈́̆͒̀͐͆̃̄̓͂́́̇̾͐̔̀̌̈͗͐̾̀͂͊̐̍̓͆͑̄̽̇̍̄͗̿̒̔̓͋̈́́̀̂͋̋̿̾͐̇̃̈́̓̆͛͐̾̌́̿̀̿́̍̊͒̍͗͌́̎̓͑͋͌͂̋̃̊̀͋̋͗̏̓͒̎̉̉̆̒̈́̐̐́͋̈́͂͋̀̌̃͆̀̿͒͑̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̷̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̼̭͍̩̭̯̦̭͈̮̭͚̪̞̩̖̱̖̝͙͇̟͎̼̤̥̣̩͇̥̬̳̣͍̩̮̲͎̭̤̞͍̘̟̪̦̣̬̮̱̭̹̜̯̭̖̺̭̣̺̫̝̲͖̹̬̭͈̼̘̪͍̫͍̫̠͓͚̫̪͎̫͎̞̲̝̻͍̳͕̼̪̪̪͓̮̳͎̟̥͔̱̳̻̭̖͙̱̰͕̣̞͚͕̯̘̝͓͚̲̳͉̲̙͍̹͙̲̰̙͖̹̞̟͉͓̥̜̜̺͎̣̦͔̩̮̣͔̝͓̻͓̦̳̠̝͓̘͎̯̠͔̣͕͇̥̪̞͔̲̖͍͉̘̯͍̤̝̫͕̩̜͕̩̼͕̗̝͇̲̗͖̰̲̯͉̱͔͕̤̖̫̣̯̳̰̟͍͇̆̍̀̊͛̈́̇̈́͗̍͐̓́͛́̏́͑̓̈́̎͑͒̀̆̾̅̐͊̀͌̓̈́̆͋̅̈͌̎̎͐̋̓̔̿͐̓̓̄̈́͗̅̄͋̀̌́̔̒̉͑͛͐̋̑͆̂̆̀̒̌̃̾̾̑̑̍̀͒̈́̅͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̶̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̛͇͖̣͎͖̹̰̭͖̱͉͎͇͍̻͙̪̟̩̞͙̱̣͓͇̤͍̙̹͚͓̘̭̙͙͍̠̬̘̦̝̻̪͇͕͕̟̪̟͔̘̩͓̤͓̺̰̻̙͓̱̦̻͚̖̹̞̭̠͎͇̼͈̱̬͈̹̜͓͔̟̺̻͍̭̟̼͔͍͈̖̲͕͍͉̩̗͖͔̜̠͍̦̤̮̮͍͓̤̹͚̲̦̦͙̤̠̦͇̻͓̜̜͚͙͊͑͌̌͛̏̌͛̾̍̈́̇̿̅̅̑̐̎̾̓͗͊̑̂̽̊̀͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̭͔͙̳̼̥͓̠̥̜̣̦̦̬̟̟̟̪̦͇̩͓̖̲͕̣͙̥͉̦̦̰̥̝̲͙̙͚͉̯͔͇̞̯̠̙̺̫͉̩͇̭͖̲̺̪̗̱̥̟̭͓̩̹̳̖͙͓͈̘̹̞͉̼͎̥͔͎̤̝̮̹̫̖̻͔͈̗̪͕̹̫͎͔̱̗̰̫̙͚̬̲̜̹̳̫̞̘͔̬̼͔͈̝͓̦̜͍̰̜̞̣̹̺̞͉̪̭͇͇̲̼͓̮͓̥̟͚̝̬̦͚̜̭̙̞̫̲̭̮͎͎̰̹̳͔̪̞̻̰̹̜̦̖̞̟͍͇͉̖͈̌̈́̎͆̏͐̂́̈́̓͐̆̆̽̃͂͗͗̈́̈́̌̋̊̔̽͐̄̈́̑͆̀͛̀̓̏̈́́̊́̌̂̂̽̏͊̿̾͌̿͑̌̒̎̔́̈́͂̈́̿̔̓͒̔̓̓̈̒̉̅͗͌̉͂̉́͒̒̽̊̇̀̿̀̿́̋̆̀͊̃̊͊̓̾͂̏͌͋̌͗̾̉̔͒̈̉̾̊̊͑͆̏̑̉̉̂͊̔̃͛̽̎̓̃͋̀̔́̀̆̉̉̓̊̄͛̽̆̄̉̆̿͛͌̅͆́̀͒͆̆̅̏̐̔̒̎́̈̌͛̌̃͗̋̈͂̈́͂͂̑̄́̾̈́͆́̆̔̃̾͆͊͑̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̴̢̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̬̦͔̗͙͔̙̫̙̣͓̭̖̜͔̠̬͓̦̦̣̺̫͇̜͓̞̙̩̘͓̜̼̺͇̳̰̣͉̫̜̘͎̙͚͈̰̮͇̙̦͖̩̘̠̭̟̮̹͙̲̣̹̩͔̣̪̠̻͍͕̪͔͇͙̪̩̱͈̲̜̯̠̗̱͖̪̪̜͉͚̘̥̗͔̹̞̦̱̫͖̞͔̱͍̲̮̺̱̫̮̤̭̪̥̞̫̱͚͎̪͉̠̗͙̪͕͕͇̞̻̩̪̙̱̘̺͎̬͙̠̥̱̮̣͙̼͍̣͇̭̼͖͓̰̖͖̜̞͚̯͈͕̖͎̞͇͓͙̖͓̮̝͍͍̻̬̟̟͉̭̲͚̭̘̦̖̯͍͉̱̻͔͔̥̳͈̝̦̙͖͖͖̫̯̰͈̦̖̲̟̗̟̯̘̰̘̳̝̟͈͉͕̮̘̠̭̮͔̮̼̪̰̦͖̤̖̭̞͉̫͈̖̦̔̈́̿͌́̆̆̍̀̽̀̃̒͋̓͗̓̾͆̂̿͐͗͐̌̒̿̽̇̈͗͌̇̒͋̈̽̒̈́̀̾̐͗̔̓̿͆̐̍͐̈̊̀̇̂̐̅̐̿͊̓͛̌̄̈́̅̐͂͐͗̓̿̌́͊͋̊̔̿̈́̎̈́̉́͂͗̐͂́͆̃́̐̓̓́̈́͋̅̈́͊̓͒̇̌͒̐̈̈́͌̍̏̊̉̂͊͊̋͂̐͗̽̐̏͋̄̊̌͗͂̈́̽̐̎̀̔̂͌͗̂͑̂͛́͛̑̈͐̉̅̂͛̌́̄̄̃̂͛̔̀͛̿͆̍͌̀̓͊̔͌̐͒̆̔́̾̍͆̒͐̈̆̃͒̀͐͆́̈͊̐̀́́́̿͑̊̌̾͊̋̔̍̔̅́́͛͊̑͗̂̿̒̈̇̓̈́͂͛̈̓͆͑̏̒̓̉̿̀̄̓͑̔̄̉̉̉̓̈̈́͛͂̐͐̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅp̴̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̛̭̱͚̱̩̖̬͙͉̹͙̲̰͍̰͎͉̱̬̯͚̙̫͙͇̟̳̲̥̱̦̫͍̼̗͖̼̖̙̪̰͈̳̰̭̼͖͕͚̠̥̫̟̙̩̲͉̺̣͍̝͔̭̰͉̤̮͔̟̣̣̗͓̖̜̤̩̪̗̳̱̫̱͕͍̠̱̞̳̳͔̥̰̼̹̱̼̟̬͈̞̭̼̟͍̫̮̩̟͕͉̙̘̜̹̠̙̙̘̱̝͉̦̲̭͖͍̯̩̗͙̲͎̜̦̫̮̲̥̣̤̲̪̗̠͇̯̪̣̥̼̣͓̣̺̤̦̺̼͇̤͔̘͔̪̱̖͍͉̼̑́̄̄̂̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅa̶̛̛̜̹̟̮͚̣͓̙̰̺̝͚͆̈̈́́̓̂̄̍̅̀̀͊̅͛͑̒̀̀̏̉̄́̈̌̈͛̀͌̅͂̄͆̎͌̀̿̃̍̊̓̆̔͆̏͗̊̌̂̾͆̔̓̐̔̍́̃̊̆̾́̓͋́̓̈̀̊̀̿͗́̊̋͌̐͑͂̀̈́̎̾́̂͐̑̀̍̀̒͗̾̈́̓͊́͗͗́́͑̎̿͑̋̽̍̍̔̇͂̿̀̈̍͛͆̄͆͊̒̅̐́̔͊̄̔͋͗̑̀͒̈͆͐̀͊̈̍̓̓́̾̐̀̋̀́̇͗̾̔̑̏̈́̈́͌̃̿̽͒͐̃͛̍͐͑́̽̈́̀̅͌͑͗̇̑́͊̀̔̎̿̓̐̇͊͛̓͐́̉͗́̓͌̃̈́͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅr̵̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̞̼͎̟̘̥̘̙̗̝̜͕͖̱̩͎̦̜̗͉̱̗̰͉͕̬̰̖̩͙̩̯̩̲̳̘̙͉̥̗̭̹͍̞͍̫͙͇̞͓̤̙͔̰̭͔͕̭̰̣̜̦̯͖͖̤̥̮̣̬̥̭̺̺̮͍͙͈̰̗͖͖̯̻͈͚͎͓͈̤̖̣̻͉͎̬͓̪͓͖͍̙̹̖̟̳̻͔̺̠̳̤͎̹̟͙͉͉͈̳̗̝͖̯̖̱͎̺̜͕̦͎̦̮̯͕͈̩̖͖̲̗͓̲̳̙̼̱͚̹̺̉̈́̋͆̉̄̋̔̄͌͒͗̓̋͛͒̿̔̊̅̀̍̌̍̈́̄̄̂͊̓̍́̅̈́͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̨̧̛̛̛͎͖͈̫̪̭̦͖̯̳̭͎͔̬̜̝̺̙̱̪͕̜̝̱̘͍͉̪̦͙͕̬͙̐́̇̎̓̊̂̏̐͗̍̾̈́̊̀̂̈̿̿̋̀͋̈̑̎͆̃̓̑̑̋̀̌̊̾̃͗̿̀̓̌̀̍̒͆̇̀̄̏̏͒̐̀͌̏̃̍͊̄̏͂̽̏̈́̐͆̓̈̽͋̎̾̈̈́́́̋͒͑̒̌̐̃̿̈́͗̃̆͋̇͌̑̅̒̓̌͂͂̊̏̾̒̈́͗̄́͊̆͛̌̊͗̂̅̾͌̒̒̓͒̔̈́́̅̋̈́̑̐̑̀̋̃͊͆͆̾͗͒̿͆̀̐̈́͐̐̿̌̐́́̀͐̏͌̎̿̄͊̓̅̊̒̓̇̒̏̑̍͒́̋̅͑̎͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̵̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̨̢̡̥̠̞͓̮͙͈̼̜̫̮̦̻̣̥̥̙̲̦͈̙̱͚̺̼̣̳͉̖̟̼̳̖̞͇̦̻̝̪̤̬̙̖͕̺̙̹͎͖͓̱̦̜̟̠͎̤̞̝͉̖͙̰̱͍̟̠̱̫͚̥̺̖͚̫͇̰̩̮͓̞̬̼̬͍̦͉̝͇̤̳̤͈̗̟̙̭̙̹̰̪͍̫͇̟͎̩̱̪̬̝̞̟̩͖̳̤̤͉͕̗̥͓̹̺̝̬͙̘̭̻͔̺̻̺͔̻̹̯͙̦̺̘̘͙̪͔̰͚̟͓̜̲͇̬̥͓̯̝̠̺̼̠͔̖̮͎̝̼̳͎̪̭̞͇̳̪̟̼͖͉͖͕̟̳̄͛̽̒̅͋͊̋͂̅̅̈͋̇͗͂̊͋̑̅̈͂̅͗̈̊̍̋̃͐̀̾̋̀͌̎͑̉̈́̄̌́͂̄̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̵̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̧̡̧̪̘͕̬̮̘̫̮̯̥͉͈̦̥̞̞̮̹͎̗̺̻̩̭͎̣͚̙̜̥̺̦̳̳̱͈͙̰̩͇̥̦̥͚̰̭̱̠̼̳̩͚̜̫̠̙̳̱̮͕̥̱̮̣̩̤̼͔̰͇͇͓̰͔̪̦̤̞͇̦̼̖͔̼̬̤̲͚̣̩͖̰̠̰̠̳̮̗̘͍̝͙̦͚̘̹͔͎̮͇͙̝̣͎͖̮̳̟̙̩̗̫̝̗͈̹̱̟̗̻͎̰̰̪̩͓͔̙͙̱̱̫̥̙̥͎̹͇̫̣͚͇͙͔̱̤̮͍͈̜̫͖̰̯̫͚̼̱̗̮͓͎͇̠̲̫̥͖̫̹͍͈̰̠̤̙͍̤̣͙̠̥̻̖̹͉͙̦̞̭̻͍̘̭̭̩̩̥̺̼̰̳̝̜͔́́̊̉͑̏̾̽͊̾͊͂̓͑͑̂͂͋͋̈́̿̾̓̀̈́̅̀̀̌̐̈́̀̂͊͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅṇ̸̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̦̻̤̙͎̘͔̫̯͓̦̪̫̖̗̬̻̜͙̲͓͙̹͚̲͖̞̙̩̘̩̫̺̲͎͓̟̦̲̣͔͎̖̞̣̟͓͎̞͕͍̩̯̗̖̪̳̩̪͖̩͕̭̯̱̣̺̞̖̱̜̫̫̹̜̬̺͖͉͈͓͉̝̜̳̠̞̻̟̠̘̣̠̖̰͈͔͔̳͚̮̙̻̝̥̳̟̺̭̣̩̟̫̖͈̬̻̘͙͍͉͓͖͓̰͉͕̳̥̪̤͖̮̥̱͉̦̜͔̣͓̲̯̮̲̲̫̞̝͔̦̖̩͈̟͉͙͚̫͚̩̜̯͍̯̥̮͈̳̲̜̺̦̘̭̥̩̱̻̼͙͚̹̻͙͕͉̪̘̯̜͉̣̯̻̣̤͕̼̺͇̳̣̬͇̬̗̘̥̤͙̯͇̙̩̟͙͕̻͔͔̞̩̱̘̻̑̈͐͋̄̈́͛̌̍̊́͑̏͂̃̈́̿̋̈́͛͑̏̾͒̇̈́̇̋̋̽̈́̐̈́̽͛̒̐̏͋̉̈́͛͂̇̅͗̀͛̔͊͌̎̑͒̈́́̒͆͊̈́͊̌͒̓̉̑̿̂͋́̌̎̒̋́̓͂̓̈́̉̈͋̓̉̆͂̓̋͒̎̈́̂̈́̃́́̔̄́̽̇̉̒́͂͛͗̈́̐̆́̅̎͆̅̾̾̄̓̈́́͆̾͗̐͌͊̾̑̂̏͊̍̾͐̎̊̉̏̾͗̽͗̏̈́̾̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̧̡̡̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̨̨̳̲̼͉͍͓͍̤̯̟͔̟͖̠̙͚̙͓̣̘̳̫͔̬̲͓̻͇͖̫͙̣̯͈̟͇̯͕̗͚̮͔͚̻̜̺͙̤͎̮͙̲̦̣͇̖̲̬̣̘̼͎͇̞̙̳̙͈̼̩͙̝̩̪̠̤̩̞͇̪͇̯͙̝̜̻̭̦̻̼̫͍͔̺̗͉͎͇͎̥̼͚̮̟͖̹͙̬̤̲͙̝̯̥̞̪̫̝̘̻͖̮̞͉̬͇̟̠̮͇̩͉̯̩̩̹͓͓͙̠̹̬̮̠̲̣͓̱̜̳̠̗̠̬̻̬̖̯̠̲̖̙͈͉͖͖͚͓͎͖̗͖̟͍̺̖̺̩̬̤̹̜̝̦̥͈͕̳̱̥̣̫̦͍̝̹͎͔̰͍̬̥̲̹̲̗̟̲̹̝̞͚̦̼̰͇̰̥͇͓͑̀͛̈́͑͂͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̛͔̰̱̲̙̺̟͚̪̝̦̬͕̤̪͓͍̲̖̬̯̜̞͉̖̖̖͈̦̞̬̠̠̰͕͉͉̲̪̤̫̩̫̹̭̭̻͎͉̫̯̬̟̙͓͎͎̗͙̞͕̺̭͍̪̼̘̰̞̥̼͈͙̩̹̩͖̙̱̭̗̲̜̩͍̺̹̥̟̣̗̰̺͍͇̪͖̫̳̺̭͎̫̦̭͇̻͖͙̠̥̻̱̠̘̺̞̹̻̗̬͈͖͓͕̲͉̙͙̥̙͈̻̗̪̥̝̹͎͔̭̞̳͈̮̘͕͇̝͙̺͇̼̠̫͈͈͉̯͉̟͍̝͖͓͓͈̥̞͕̘̹͕̘̣̯͔̞͎͕͈̥̮̻̻̞͎̰̲̻̝͙̥̼̱̪̹͓̜͈̣̜̳͓̜̺̭̯̦͕̰̜̫̳̦̬̹̳̺̀̐̓̾̈́̊͑̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅȈ̸̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̭̘̬͉̪̥͇̳̠͚͙̰̜̩̜̙̗̹̣͔̣̜͎̥͎̻̥̜͚̣̹͕̱̠͇̖͇̙͚̱̖͕̘͖̗͖̟͍̳̮͎͎͙̲̱̜͇͍̹̯͈͎͍̳̱̣̩͔̭̩͙͍̼͉͉̹̥͇̜͚̲̠͖̫̪̭̺̭̻̮͉͈̙̮̲̜͇̺̦̱͍̠̲̦̖̥̳̪̱̯̱̻̳̰̟̠̭̜̀́͛͂̃́̋̑̀͊̇̀̈́͆̅̓̾̏́̇̔̋͗̓̽̍̊̊̐̉̿̓̒̏̇̀̈̎̍̌͊̈̋̈́͋̌̒̋̋͂̅́̊͛́͂̅̈́̔͑̽̒̿̓̀̏̓͋̊̿̾͋̑̀̅̉̂͒̃̌̌͂́͒̾̄͌̿͛́̒̿́̆̀͊̓͋͌̇͋̆̋̐͒̒̾́̄̀̂̀̽̎̋́̽̅̈́̓͌͂̾̌̓̆́̾̆̽̓̃̈́͗̈́̃͒̑̃͂̉̍̿͂̈́̈̇̾͑̌͆̂̍̌̏̐̀͗̐̍͂̍̎͛̈́̄͗͊͑͐͊͒̿̾̽̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̮̖̮̟̺̳̺̮̪̮̠̳̣͖̞̹͚̞̬̩̻͚͈͓̳̙̣̝̥̖͔̱͖̙̻̲͎̩̥̦͓̳̩̦͔̟̥̹̫̜͍̺̞̬̼̭̰̺͎̹̣̗͙͉͎̼̥̗̝͓̙͚̘̩̖͉͚͙̰̲͙̺̟̊̑̎͗͌̀̓͋̔̄̂̓̀̂̈́͊̈́́͊̅̉͒̈̈̂̈́̒̔͗̇͊̍͆͋̽̓̔̀̌̈̔͌͐̍̃͊̇́͆̓̓̓̏̎̍̀͛̊̉̋͒̈́̀̌̔̈́̀̄̇̈́̂̈́̌̃̍͗̓͒̊̒̓̎̔̈͗̑̑̂͌̽̈́̿̒̌̽͂͊̐̽̐̓̐͐̈́̇̀̇͑̀̄̑̓͂̇͊̍͂̐̎̾̎̈̆̈͋͐̈́̈́͛̄̈́̓͒͑̑͋̌̊̀̿̃́̏͑̋̔̒̌́̃̎̌̄̎̍̎̍͋̉̔͂̌͋̇͆̀̈́̿̀̅̎̈̔͛͊͒͐̐̋͊͂̑̀͒̈́͊́̈́̾̂͐̆̊̃̄͐̐̾̌͗̌̒̃̈́́͂͒̏̿̈́͒̿̃̀͊̍͑̇̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅm̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̘̖̜͔̬̳̘͍͙̤̏̾̓͋̎͑̋̐̑̆̓̌̍̿͂̓͒̑̑̃̀͒̊̿͂̔̇̃̊̓̂̎̄͑̉̐̊͊͒͋̌͊̂̿̄̓͊͛͑̽̏̓̀̃̔̽̉̀͐̈̈́͑̾̈́͗̒͒̔̅̉͐̉̏̈͂͆̈́͂͑̽̅̓̓̏̋̀͋́̋̌̃͆̃͛̾̾͋̅̇͗̃̽̌͋̌̊̎͐́͋͛́̐̓́̓̏̑̃̂̎̉͂̊̋̏̉̎̂̉̈́͆̂̾̓͗͛̀̽̄̓͂̇͛̾͆̇͌̏͗͑͆̔̈́̽̔̀̈́̍͐̿̀̈̀̌̂̀́̀̈́̅̒͛͐̓͌͐͛̃̾̆͌͆̂͋̐́̏̔͌͊͊̓̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ȩ̶̢̢̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̮̱͇̥̳̹̤̼̦̜̬̗͎͔̣͓̞̟̰̟̩͈͎̗̟͚̭̻͎͕̙̬̥̫͇͙̘̜̮͖̟͍̼̻̘̩͖̫͓̺̟͉̂̍̓͊̀̽̀̈̃̀̀̽͒̂̌͂͌̎͌͌̋͛͆͊̇͗̀̈̍̎̐̂̇̈́̈́̏͊̈́̓̊̆͗͑͐̉̀͐́̾̉͗̄́̊̔͗̍̋̈́̐͋̌̒̅͆̒͑̆̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͜ͅą̶̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̗̻̫͚͓̦͕̠͚͇͓͔̪̝͚͉͉̤̯̻͔̬̣͈͈̠̤͓̥̳͕͔̫̩͇̟̩̪̲͇̪̤̦̗̳̲͇̭̦͕͉͓̯̪̺̦̫̫̘̳͙̳̦̺͎̼̟͙̯͍̜͔͙̼̯̗͎̥͙̤̹̗͍͚̤̞̱͉͕̱͍͖̯͓̠͚̖̣͎͎̪̠͇̫̜͇͈̣̘̗̱͎̘̳̝̣͚̣̫̲̥͎͎͎͉̝͉̮͎͙̻̥͔͙͕̻͉̤̤̪͓̦̥̙̣͓̩̺͔̝͚̜̩̜̪̮̮̪͕͓͍̲̰͓̤̮̺͎̠̲̱̦͔̼͉̖͈̳̺̩̫̤̙̣͇̘̼̙͈̜͔͈͚̝̜̙͈̰̤͔̖̘͕͈̥͇̳̭͓̝̮͙̝͕̮̖̦̫͕͎͎̭̯̯̤̭͒͂̊̓̈́͗̐̾̌͒̄̆͛͛̌̈́̏̎̑͐͂͊̂̈́̇̆̐͒͛̃͋͆̽̄̋̒͆͒̏̈́͛̑͌͐͌̉̽̾̐͂͐̌̐̒̀̂̐̉̀̽̅̓̓̌͊͒͌̒̈́̅̑͐̔̏̍͛̉̽̅̂̀͂̃̾̈́̾̑͛͐̀̈́̆͋̓̓̓̌̓̊͗̄͐̉̏͛͗̀̈́̇͌̈́͑̏̐̈́̒̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅņ̸̨̢̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̗̦̗͙͉͎̺͙̻̯̻̰͈̟͈̳͕͕͓͙̝̮̠̖͔̞̠̟͖͇̰̗̙̘͉̜̣͈̟̟͔̣̹̪͖̥͚̯̯̞̠̼̫͉͓̫̺̯̟͖͉̣̞͍̥͈̞̝͔̖̼͖̰̻͕̜̜͉͕̯̦̳̳̰̖͍̊̋͗͒̈́͐̿̀̇̈́͊͛͗̅̒͌̿̏͌́̇̃̇͊̅̍́̿̾͋̌̈͑͐̂͛́̈͑͊͂̈́́̀̽͌̾͊͌̃̔͛̀̈́̿̎͆́͛̃̏̎̈́̔̅̆̿̓̉̈́͑̇̅̀͛͂̊̌̈́̉͋̌̏̀͐͂̄̿̌̂́̾͗̋̈́͆͗̎̉́͗͆͋̀̐̀͌͑̒̓͗̿͂͊̍͑͒̄̇͐̍̀̓̌͒́̄̾̒͆̀͑̄̄̿̂̈́͆̽̎̒̆͂̏̃̀̃͗͂͊̈̊͑͆͋̈́̎͋̃̂̎̾̇́̐̉̃̇̂̇̈́̈́͐̎̈́̓̓̑́̋͐̎̓͗̿̽́̑͊̐͆̈́͂̓́̐̎̓͆̄̍́̔̆͗̃͊̆̿͛̔̓̾͒̈́͂͛̈́̾̔̑̌͐̅̎̎̂̅͋̏̈́̑̋̉͐͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͕͈̙̱̺̻̝̱͚͓̮͉͈͉͕̹̙͓̯͖͕͓͚̟̦̰̟̬̰͉̠͈͇̩͕̪̪̣͚̠͍̥̥̮̤̭̮̼͔͙̲͉̳̠̘̬̹̦̹̘̤͈͖̹͍̝̺͐̒͂̃͆̊͒̂́̆̇̀͂̆̍͆͂́̇͑̃͆͒͆̐͂͆̏̀̄̈́̽̈́̓̃͂́̈́͊̏͂͛̔̔͂͒̐̌̄͒̂̀̀̉̑̈́͂̌̀̂̈́̓̇̐̉͐̎̅̐͒̏̂̂̋̂̈͊̉̎̈́͐̉̓̀̊̓͌̾̀̊̊͂̈̎̈́̉̎͋̇͌͋̆̈́̄͋̈́̅̐̐̐̓͊̑̽͌̆̔͊̏̎̈͂́̿̎͛̎͗̓́̑̍͂͐̎̑͂̈́̐̎̈́̐͑̽̀̅͗̑̏̎́̀͌̿͋̄̄̿̾͆͐͂́̀͛̆͑͐̄̇͗̔̊̂̓̅̎́́̉̂́̉̔̈́͑͊̈́͑͒̈̂̈̀̀̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝T̵̡̡̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̛̛̪͎̮͙̗̗̹̘̘͈͍̮͓̪͔̬̬͈͚͈̥̥̫͔̘͖͍͉̺̲̺̲̩̠͇̦̖͎͈̜͓͖̣͓̤̥̜͕͉̙͖͚̩͖̱͍̙͉̯̥̩̞͕͓̖̜̖̠̭̖̳̹̞͙̝̠̤̹̣̟̭̫͍͕̠̮̜̜̫̬̤͚̞͎̖̦̩̙̫̳͈͚͖̖̣̯̪̥̻̣̰̳̖̝͎̪̺̗̗̦͉̣̳̘̼̙̦̭̘̝̣͉̱̘̘̪̟̖̼͍̞͉̯̘̹͎͙͓̜͙͎̫͔̤͔͕̩̝̗͙̞͓͎̘̰̭͚͍̤̘͓͚̹̗̤͉̗̱̭̠̩̖͎̘̥̥̤̦̟͙̜̬̬̭̰͇̜̻͉͓̺̘̙̮̭̜̬̫̠̣̺͙͓̱͔̯͔͔̺͇͔̦̭͚͕͍̞͕̦͔͎͓̘͕̲̞̖̪̠͙̟͍͔̦̳̩̲̯̪͋̓̈́̽̄͗̒̓͗̅̍̓͗̇͌̀̓̑̿̈̓̿͒́̈́͛̒̑͗̈͆̒̀͑̇̆̎̀͂̽̽͋̆̋̿̏̔̓̂͌́̉̑̍̉̓͌̌̃͆̀̇̀̐͐̒̽͌̾͐̾̈́͊͑̐́͒͆̋̆̀̎̿͛̄́́̂͊̒̈́̈́̇͐͌̈́͗̅̂̓̊̉̑̽̾̒̒͊̂̀̐̎̊̈́̀͂̈̀̿͊̽̍́̈́̒̈̑̓̀̌̀̂̇̀̽̆̌̂́͐̇͋͑̃̓̀̅̍́͌̐̈́̂͌͑̄̍͗̊̒̿̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅa̷̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̖͇͕̞̯̭̜͕̤̫͔̪̠̳̝̼̦͉̣̪̱̞̻͉̦͉̤̪̪̙̝͚͖̱͈̫̜̦̮̫͚̞̪͙͇̟̜͉͉͍̯͎̳͙̺̬͔͕͔̗͖̟̥̙̼̘͓̦̗̦̥̟̹̳̞͓͍̝̥̗̖͖͓͈̋͂̔͑̿̒̎̄͌̒͑̐̿͆̊̈́̅̅͛͛́̀̊̌͗̎͋̎̉̉̍̋̆͒͆̌͌͗̐̽̏̽̏́̍̆̏̈́̾͊̈́̽̈́̌̇͊̅̄̀̊̆̂̓̎̓͗͊̀̇͐̏̇̔̈͛́̀̈́̋̌͆́̀̏̈́̍̓̅̒̑̄̊̔́̃̿̃͐̔͆͑̓̽̅̐̑̅̌͐̔̔̉̿̇̍͑́̐͑̉̋̽̇̏͐͋̏̃͋̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅḭ̸̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̝͔̘̬̠̝͇̲̟̭̫̬̟̻͉͖̠̻̭̦͚̻͔̣̪̙̫̳̹͇̣̤͖̻͎͕̫͓̱̤̣͎͎̖̜̳̼̯̤͍͎̳̝̮̹̮̟͖͉̫͍̤͚̤̮̫̗̜̮͕͔̫͔̫̦͔̺͚͓̜͈̟͍̫̲̖̟̺̱͍̮̯͚̟͍͚̫̩̜̜̭̞͇̙͉̟̮̬̳̱͙̫̦̹̤̝͖̜̖̯̝̖̲̭̲̞͙̯̲͎̦̼͙̼̺̭̦̦̻̦̝̦̜̖̬̗̖̤̺̭̝̖̦̣̟͎̣̙̯͎͈̖̤͔̦̳̠̹̱̞̼̜͇͓͚̜̞̗̝͎͍̲͖̪͎͓̤̞̣̭̲̘̙̬͖̺̟̗͕͇͈͔̪̝̣̯̞͍͇̣̹̟̤̖̞̗̘͉̫̩̙͙͕̠̮͕̣̳̟̪͈̳͕̗̝̯̦͚̻̘̮̫̱̥̫͙̞̙̻̖̙̩̠͉̘̪̓̏̆̌̇̃̓͂̈́̆͆͗̆̿̑̋̈̃̋́̃̐̍̿̈́̄̊͑̔̿͋̇̈́͂́͒̎̄̍͋̑̈́̇̏̊̓̐͐̊̒̀͗͐̂̈̓͌̇́́̈̓͒́̏̓͗̒̆̒͑̎̓̈̈́̈́͋̇̇̌̀̊͊̆̔̽̀̾̿̈́̍͂̐͐̈͛͒̐̂̓͗́̅̔̀͆̍̏͐̈́̓̃̑̓̒͆̑̉͌͊͊̿̓͆͆̐̿̆̔͌͂̍̌͗̅́̃̒̇̄͂͑͑̀̿̃̐͊̋̒̍̓͛̓̍̓̂̌̓̀͐͋̏͂̈́̈́̇̃̀̉͛̇̀̀̑̇͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̸̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̡̨̡̛̼̟̹͕͕̬͚͍͓̪̮̼̟̠̜͕͙͎̫̯͖̝͙͔̼̦̮͖̼̟̦̖̯̩͍̦̯̫̲̲̝̺̻̤͇̤͇̦̼̙͇̬̙͉̱̤͖̝͖͍̼̩̻͍̜͖̫̦̲̬͙̣̭̯̝͔̟̞̲̘̯͇͙̼̗͓̪̭͔̪̮͓̥̥̹̠̖̩͍̥̰̬͉͇̖̝͙̪͎͕̺̦̳̗̼̰̙̹̩̤̥̜̮̥̣̮̗̦̜͓͉̭̯͔̱̲̬̝̣̬͓͕̱̺̟͕̟̺͙͉̦̜͙̟̱̗̘̯͈̮͙̬͓̫̜̮̰͔͕͚̟̰̜͕̙̗͍̣̙̙̻̥̥͕̙̹̺̪͎̪̯̱̳̳͈̠̱̹̱̮͓̯̭̫̦̰̮͙̙͇̫̥̲̝͙̺̩̙͇̪̟̟͓͇̥̩̰̤̱͕͉̦̞̙̹̟̽́̊͒̌͂̽̉̂̓͌̍̑͊͒̈́̑̊̇̽͛͐̇͊͗͑̈́͒̓̍͌̔̇́̏̄̂́̐͌̄͒̋̾̓̈̍̀̈́̆͛̉̓̀̽̆̈́̓͐̓̂̏̋̿̀̀̄̀͗̎́̏͛͐̿̽̄̑̄̉͊͌͗̅͋̍̅̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̵̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͉͇̲̗̭̯̭͎͈̗͎͈͚̲͙̩͔̱͎͚͎̥̙͔͕̰̭̞͙̗̣͙͖̫͉̼̞̘̩̜͙̩̤̜̗̙͎̟̮̙̩̯̟͉͇̟̹͙̻͚̠͈̘̭̙̲̗͎͔̬̬͇̩̬̻̤̙̗̪̗̫̝͉͎͖̙̱͓̩͇̯̻̘͚̩̞̜̗̠̠̯̝̫̹͔̣̠̪̮̮̥̗͖̜̞͈͖̙̲͇̳͍͉̩͉͉̝͖̥̰̜̜̹̩͍̗̤̣̙̺̺̳̩̺͔̭̼̼͎̥̫̯͕̪͈͔̫̬̥̝̱̬̬̗̬͚̦̯̳̭̝̮̯̥͓̮̠͍̭̜͎̑́̀̐̒̑͒̆̋̔͒̿̏͑̋̔͊͛̀̂̓̀̀̈́̍̽̈͊̐̈́̈́̉̇́̐͗̓̍̒̂̇̍̈͂̒͑̆͌̀̎͐͗̐͊̉̊̋̄̉̏̄͐͆̉̾͊̂́͊̂̉̽̈̌́͊̐̍̏̿̄̏̈́͂̆͂̀̈́͌̉̍̐̅̓̔̔̂͐̀̓̂̀͂̎̉̽̏̀̍͂͆̌͗̌̀̑̃̅̆̔̍̋̇͊̋̓̇͋̀͊̽̈́͌̔̏̒͗̄̉̅͆̾̊̑͒͗̄̔͑͛̑̈́̆͂͐͂̂͛̎̍͌̋̎̎̀̆͛̅̏̀̈́̀̂̐͛͗͂̎̆̂̓̑̏̄̐̿̽̎̏͋́̈́̾͆̒̋̇̓̽̈́̽̇͗̈́̊͛̃̓̅̑͑͂͑́̈́̇́͗̔͛̊̄̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅỠ̴̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̨̥̲̦̙͈̰͙͙̝̗̤̦̺͖̰̙̻̞͖̻̲̤̩̫̻̦̤̼̠̻͎̜͚̥͈̤̮̪̮̪̼̠̠̤̜̮̼̣͈̲͖̭͎̼͙̞̫͖͙͙̰̼̹̖͓̭̪̰̤͉͎̼͙̱͈͓͎̫͙͔͓̲̜̝̹̟͚̦̰̹͔̫̫͇̦̘̝̣͚̪̘͕͓̪̙̟̭̫̞͙̹͙̖̼̲̩̱̺̣͔̟̤͎͔̦̘̝̻͚͕͎͈̪͇̯̗̪̬͍̞̮̹̥̖̟̙̫̫͍̬̤͎̘̼̰̘̹̜̙̫̠̟̱̮̞̲̘̳̜͔̬͈̳͙̗̞̹̠̮̹͉̩̲͕̙͙̰̫̘̼̱̥̦̺͍̫̗̠̝̖̲̪̬̩͈̦̩͚͕̫̣̫̮͈͖̼̪̠̰̜͔̣͚̰͓̯͚̪̹̲̟̼̭̜̜̠͖̰̳͓̼̥̫̺͙̽̈́̀͋̂̓̒̈͆̆̏̔̽͊́͆̄̆͛̓̈́̇̇̋͗͊̑͑̄̂̽̀̊̈́̈̈́͐̂̉̽̔̆̎́͌̃͂̔͋̂̏̆͂͐̈́̀̓͌́̀̄̈́͋̌̄͊͐̀̈́͌̈́̽̓̂͛͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅš̷̡̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̫̟̯̪̮͓̖̙͉̲̙̫͉̬̭͔͇̱̥̭̞̰̖̗̪͍̰̮̞̯̤̫̤̗̞͚̬̞͉̯̪͈̠̦͍̹͈̰̠͓͓̜͎͈̳̹͉̞̱̙̲̯̱̖̻͖̟̖̰͙͙̭̳̗͔̟͈͔̣͈̪̱̥̫͚̯͓͚̪̭̻̹̦̮͖̹͓͖̦̬̥̩͇̙̻͙̤̙̘̹̬̯̤͖̣̭͇͖̘̳͈̩̼͇̳̩̻͔̰̭̻͙͙̫̱͈̲͇̯̣̦̜͙̰͇̯̝̰͚̗̖͔̖̺̦̞̝̲̰̘̬̻̟̪̦͔̦̳͈̳̘̣͈͚͚͔̱̲̭̰̞̫̯̟͖̦̤̮̲̜̞̱͉͇̠̠̼͈͖͉̙̮̦͉͍̬̟͓̰̙̤̼̝̺̳͚̠͕̲̝̣̜̟͙͉̝͙̭͎̠̪̹̱̅̐̅̑̀̄̏̒̌̇̊̓͗͒̐̒̎̎̋͋̔͆̈́̎̐̃̌̉͌̔̔̋̓̎̽̀͒̆͗́͆̊̀̎̀̄͂̏̾̑̅̓́͆̔͂̌̾̏̽̓̃̃̉́̉̌̐͂͊͗͛͌͌̽̔̄̽̓̀̀́͊͋̓̍̆̏͒̑̌̈́̂͋̽͌̓̌̂̀̏͆̍͛͆͐͛̈́́̅̐̄̔̇͊͋̔̏͒̿̌̐̐͒̅̇̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̢̪͈͎͚̤̳̙̥̻̤̬̯̻̟̮͔̭̯̠̙̖͕͔̦͇̗̬̖͔͙̮̝̠̖̹̫̦̏͜͜͜͝h̵̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̳̹̻̯̲̼͇̝̩͇̘̰͓̣̥̝̹̼̖͓͇͙̖̲̠̫̩̱̖̯̱̤̱̠͓̪̪̟̬̝̩̼͖̱̻̮͍̬̤͎͈̦̜͚̞͍̜̪̣̯̖̯̞̬̪̜͓͉̱̭̖̗̺͍̭̭̙̳̲̫̙̺̰̭͍̱͚̯̼̹̮̟̼͕̗̳̤̼͍̖̟̹̰̫̞͔̝̪̭̞̗̣͉̗͕̪̩̼͈̗͕̼̠͚͔͖̜̪̝̅͆͂̓̎͑͌̑͆̏̈́̑̊̿͛͑̃̐̐̄̅͒͒̋̈́̎͑́̊̍̀̇̾̓̎̀́̋͑͂̓̊̑̉̅͛͂̄̂̇̅͛̂͋̇͒͛̃͂̒͋̏̏̓́͌̾̉̆̋͐͑̈́̀́̒͒̏̇̅̽́̾̐̾͆́̀̆̉̅̓̆̾̽͂̈͌͛̑̏͆͐͒͐̓̂̃̃̅̈́̆͂̈́͆̓̇̂̋͑͌̐̆͗̊̇̈́͊͗͂̔̾̌̅̅͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̛̛̛̛̛̤̖̭̼̗̠̫̾̈́̾͛̓̓̑̾́͋̽̑̋̌̀͂̂͒̓̿̀̉̋̄͗̔͊̈́̈́̑̂͗͛̀̍̈́̏͆̉̊͋͗̏̊̈́̐̀̐̾̒͒̈̈͌̉̓̂̃͂͐̌̈́͆͒͐̏̍̿̽͗͂͆͂̐̄̄̀̔̒̂̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͠͠͠͠͝͠u̵̡̢̧̙̱̬̩͎͔͔̖̙͍̯̤̗̠̳̲͓̤̣̦̫̲̤͙̦̙̤͎̺̬̾͆̄̎͒̈́̑̓̓̏̓́̒̋̆̇͆̋́̓̅̌͛̓̑̌̔́̉̇̍̊̉̅̚̕͜͝͝͠͝s̴̨̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̛̛̻̟͙͎̦͕͖̰̭̣̜͓͔̪̩̤̰͓̰̭̝̜̰̬̫̩̖̝̝̺̙̣̹̟̮̜̦̘͈̺̹̼̲̣̠̹͉̬̤̞̫̫̱̹̱̯̤͙̦̥̙̹͈͍̹̲̞̯̬̪͍̬̣̝̼͚̦͍̺̹̮̫̘̝̰͚̩͖̼͓̻̬̖̭͉͎̯̜͕͈̝̱̖̙̬͚͉̭̬̤̞̮͇̳͕̼̤͎̻̰͇̼̰̗̬̦̤̙̹͇͚̊̌̊̑̏̾̈́͛̄̇̐̀̌͌͆̓̍͒́̐̑̾͊́̏̿͆͂̀̑̋̈́̎̿̆͑͗̓̈͊̌̀̐̿̒͂̈́́̿̊͌̄̆̃̈̒͗̂̾̎̄̃̆͑͗̀͊͂͊̉̀̿͒͌̊̒̏̈́̀͌̎̽̋̄̅̈́̔̃̑̋̽̇̏͗͆͛̋̉̈́̀̓̅̀̓̋̂̐̾̃̆̃̈́͆͆͆̀̆̏́̽̆̏͂̇̆͐̈́̇̔̓̀̌̓͗̉̀͊͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅe̷̛̛͖̒͒̔͌͐͋̔͂̊́̒̍̑̑̄̉̽͂̊͊̓͗̍̔̍͋̈́̈́̄͌́̽͗̌̾̾̓͊̓̽̉̇́̋͌̆̒͂̍̇̏̒̇̃͗͌̾̉͛̀̀̈́̔͗́͒̍̂̐̎͆͗̍̒͋̎̓͛͒̂̇̎͗̉̔̿̋͑̏̽̓͒̔̎̒̍̍͆̅̂̈́̾̔͆̄͌͒͊̐̈́̿͋̎͋̑͐̏͂̄͒͒̋̒͌͑̓̄̀̾̓̉̀̈̎̋̔͑̊́̆͗̑̅̔̎̈̔̊͛͗̊̒̋̄͒̓̍͑̐̊̀̔́̀̋́̅̐̌͊̈̋̍̃̾͆̈̃̿͑̊͗̋̍̀͂̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝.̶̧̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̡̛̛̹̝̯̱͚̘̬̩̯̩̟̤͓̰̤͉̬̳̱̱̪̱̮͈͎̲̪̫̬̙̪̱̦̼̥͉͚͓̪͇͇̟̭̝̮̻͍͈͓͍̲̤̱̦̩̣̲͎͎͙̰̲̬̪̘̬͚͕͚͕̣̤͇̲̮̳̘͉̩͈̣̪̲͍͙͇̰̩̤̮̬̮̖̟̯͉̺̝͎͚͈͖̩̯͉̬̪͓̯̤̜̝͓̮̬͍͔̲̱̞̗̭̟̼̲͉͎̩̙͉̭̙͖̻͖͔̤͎̫̖͕̙͍̬͙̞͍͎̖̯̖͎͇̪͙̗̳̺̘̹͍͕͎̗͖̻̖̭̭̳̭̼̙̥̲̪͙̖̝̯̱͖͕͔͕̯̻̻̩͓͕̫̠̯̖̻̠̝͓̣̩̹̙̘̼̜̺̫͎͉̺̑͑̏͑̓̋̈̅͌̉̿̊̎̉͛͒̊̃͐̃͋̉͑͑̀̓̒̓̏́͂̅̃̉͊̓̇̈́́̃͐̃̒͌̓̈́͑͐̐̊̌̉̍̈́̎̋̍̾̊̋̎̿͋̇̌́͋̐̎́̇̀̓̃̋͊̑̂̄͆̈̐͊̏͛̅́̊̎̈́̀́̓͌͛͗͆͌͛͂̂̾̇̀̂̊͆͆̊̿͑̑́͊̈́̍͒͆̌̀̀̊̅̊̊̀̈̾̋̆̐̑͂͂̈̋͗̎̅͌̄͌̎͐͒̄͂̉̽́͑̎̽́̀̎̒̒̈́̏̿͒̄̒̅͛͌̉͂̂͐͆̊̀̎͋̄́͑́̉͊̓̈́́̎̉̌͂̌̃̈̎́̌͐̿̄̄͆͊̈́͑̇͒͂́́̌̎̋͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̪̹̠̣͉̭̰̦͈̖̮͈̘̙͙͍̦̬͎͍̘͕̖͇̰̦̫͖̱͎̳͓̘͍̙̭͖̼̥͔̯͙̪̺͇̼͓̯̺͖̼̰̼̙̳̭̠͓͎͍̘͉̠͕̠͚̤̬͔͔̫̬͈̪͔͙̲̫͓̠̙̫̥͙̫͔̙͉͓͕͕̣̞͚̟̘̞̟͖̥̩̫̤̥̖̣̞̖̻͔̥͙͓̗͎͉̦͇̰̰̲̼̭͖̦̲͔̣͚̪̳͔̤̞̳͖̯̙͕̘̖̪̦̳̲͎̟̻̣͔̗̭̯͈̙̤̫͚̹̦̠̖̖̟͚̘̝̝̮͖̯̆͒̅̀̐͗̏̑̓̏̇̇̏̓̆̈́̇̀͂̃͑̿̿͒͑͑̍͌͌̂̐͛̂̑͛̃́͐̉͑̌͋̂̀̀̑̾̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅT̴̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̛̜̼̤͙͖͉̗̳͚̝̥̞͖͎̤̦̜̺̱͔̫̥̥̖̦̼̺̗̦͖͓̩͎̻͈̳̖̠̫̜̰̜̩̩̰͎̺̠̻͓̻̺̼͈̮͈̹̹̺̯̞̼̤͎͚̲̰̗͔̞͕̬̜̙̮̻͍̪͍͚̪̠͇̹̱̼̰̙̙͎̳̹̤̳̲̠̬̲̩̻͙̣̺̜̝̹̘̬̲͓̼̩̫̘͔͇̣̜͕͚͉̹̱̯̮̳̗͖̥̫̝̝̘̯̤̫̱̬͙͓̤̖̪͍̲̬̝̬̹͉̯̫̦͙͚̲̠͍̻͇̳̥̻̻̭̥͎̩̱̯͎͕̥̮͕͙͉̳̣̻̝̤͓̞̯̾͆̅̉͒̿̊̒̿̇́̓̌͐̾̃͊͂̈́͒̂̋̀̈̐͐̎̔̒̒̊͂̇̓̃̀̎̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̨̡̧̨̛̛͚̝̮̘̹̪̲̗͙̹̠̠͉̞͍̦̺͍̗̟̥̗͉͓͔͍̗̩̳͖̳̩͕̬̱̼͖͎̥̮̱̯̠̗̅͐̈́̒̋̐̔̈́̏͐͌͛̑̎̒̓̒̈́͌̂͗̉̃̒͛͂͐͐͗͑͊̿͑̏͐̌̓̀̇́͂̃͆͒̐́͑͊̓̈́̐̃́̀̽͐̔̇̆̏̀̈́̓̅͆̀̒̒̍́̍̀̆͒͒̎̊̒̇̌̀͒̑̂͒͆͐̃̈́̔̒͊͊́͛̒͆̓̈̀́̀̈́̅̄̒͗͌̈͋͗̐͊͂̎̌̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̸̢̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̪͈̺͈̲̝͓̣̪̻͉̹̠̗͍̠͈̱̹͕͎̗̖̹͍͖͎͚̖͙̰̲̪̩̳̼̻̰̰͚̝̠̻̩͍̮̬̙̼̥̠̳͕̲̣͓͕̫̲̼̙̫̜̦͉͔̣̮̥̠̥͚͙̞̲̠̬̗̦̒͗̐͒̽̓̈́͑̿̆̄͗̆̈͐̏̋̈́̊̉͌̌͊̂̍̽̓̈́̒͂̃͊͆̌̀͊̾̈́̾̒͛̐̎͋̈̒̔̿̈́͊̒̌̓̅͒̃̀̉̎̇͒̾̀̐͂̇̒̀̋̈̂̊̂̓̈́̌͋̇̔̈͑̌͂̒͆̂͊̆͌̎̒̆͂̀̉̓̀͗̀̇̾͒̊̐̌̋́̉̆͛̂̀̉̐̃̋̈̌̽̆̓͑̀͌̆̀̆̈́̊̆̃́̍̏͑̔͊̋́̇̇̈͒̒̋̐̆̏̉̉̇͒̏͒̓̿̎́͊͐͒͂̆͐̐̒́̈̓̔͊̄̏̆́͒͊͑̈̓̉͊̎͗̂̏͐̃̂̏͌̐̇̀̍̀̓̋̊̋̆͛͂͐̋͛̉̾̆̃̑̈͊̓̃̾͋̓͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅr̷̡̢̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̠̝͖̮̗̘͖̤̼͖̘̠̼̮͇̼̟͍̣̫͚̲̰̖̭̭̤̗͚̼̳̘͎̩͍̺̹̞̹̻̟̜͚̩̫̦̹͎͚͙̫͕̞̹̹̱̣͈͉̮͙̣̫͇̰̩̫̖̫͔͎͎̼͔̪͈̗̖̺͉̰͖̳͈̜̳̼̗̜̖̭̭̝̤͔̙͚͔̲͕͕͉̼̪͇͎͈̲̯̘̼̭̤͓͕̞͈͈̳̘̝̫̪͈̗͇̞̙̳̜̯͎̻͈̺͓̣͓̬͚̠̺̭̣̬̩̱̻͉̖̲̖̲̹͉̘̫͎͔̖̲̺̤̘̖̺͙͖̮̬̗͎̘͚̟̼͇̖̰͙̖͖͈̘̺͈̬̝̫͔͎̬̥̙̖͍̝̻̮͍͚͇̭̻͖͖͙͍̞̣̱̖̳̞̺̠̙͇̹͍̬̠̬̞̯̝̩͒́͐͊̿̈͋͊͋̏̀͌̈̉͐͒̊̄̉̊̀̂͋̽̓̽͋̽́̃̆͑̄̽̈́̿͒̀̎̐̿̊̈́̀̌͋̐̿̿̐̂̓͑̎͋̊̊̾͗̇̄̇̄̈́̓̽̒̑͆̔̓̈́̌̑̐̈̈̐́̋̂̾̃̍̊̃̌͐̈́̋̐̂̋͑̒̂́͐̅͛̏̔̃̇͗̇̔͋̉̎͌̄̅̀̆̔̋̈͐͆͂̀͒̈́̒̏̆̃̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̡̨̨̢̛͇̖̹̙̝̩̣̗͍̰̠̦̯̜̯̣͙̠̦͇͓͓̗̜̙͚͔͈̙͚̲͇͍͙̩̱̣̬̝͍̘̝͈̝̖͕͙̼̯͓̜̮̫̲͓͇̞̰͕̯͙͇͙̹͍̱͎̮̥̩͈͉̻̱̞̩̞̝̠̠̗̣͓͓̻̺̣̯̝͕̥̱͉̩̦̠̙̪̻̫͖͈̩͍̥̬̰͓̼͕̜̥̦͉͇̟̼̖̟͔͖̳͕̱̟̗̝̮̯̞̼͔̹̗̲̣̰̩͔̜̪̘̖͍̣̥̠̗̞͚̜̮͈͚̺͎͉͇̺̯͉̩̣̬̤̬̙͎̫͉̖̙͖̬̦̫͚̞̣̰͖̞̞̮͖͉͉̮̮͎̮͕̻̮͈̜͕͖̪͇̜͚̗̙̘̫̙͔͚̮̻͉̟͚͚̖̙̫̜̫̩͔̦̬̪͎̳̭͈̙͉̝̼̝̙̥̠͔̺̳̠̎͐̿̇̂̾́̇̍̈́̉͌̈́͂͐̓̄́͑̄̆͛̍͆̾̏̈́̄̒̀̓̆͑̿̿̌́̓̌̅̌́̓̿̎̊̈́̇̄̂̅̔̈́̐̊̍̌͆̂̉͋͊̿͛̄͗̈́̉̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̯͈̦̙͓̗̻̬̜͖̱͓͎̺̭̳̺̫͈̳̤̘̜̹̙͓̰̤͙̝̒͛͂̀̎̽͐̇́̀̎̆̈́̏̍̾̾̈̓͆͋͂̒͌́̏̅͌͛̀̀̃͒͆͌̇̄̓̀̓͋̈͗͛͊́̃͛̃̽̈́͊̈̒̊̋͐̿̃̿̇̿̓͋̀̈́̓͆̀͛̈̄͋̈́̋̌́̾̔̿͆͒͑̽̌̉̐̈̇́̂̓̓̒̏̅̌̇́̿̓̀̾͌̏͆̔̈́͛̀̋̆̓̏̋͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠a̶̡̛̛̍͒͛̅̽̓͊̐̓̐̄̈́̊̄̒̊̐̆̊́̔̂̐̂́͐̑̄͒̂̎͌̀̔̇̔́́͑̃̒́͌̈́̑̾̊̾̆̈́̌̂͒͛̑̂̄͂̏̀͒̕̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝r̷̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͎̜͇̪͚̙̩̰̱͇̟̪̠̦̰͙͕̹̫̘͚̫̥̖͚̞̖̲̞͕͖̫̖̣͍̞̩̠̲͍͍̰͙͍͓̱͚̣̣̝̋̓̍̎̾͛̎̇̉̏̓͗̍̆̂̓̎̑̄̉̏́̎͊͊͛̾̀̇̀̏́̅̓̑̊͆͑͌̅̂͛̐̓͛̃̌̂̿̒͂̒̇̋͊̽͑͒̅̌͛̐̿̋̆͗̓̇̂͗̊̿̔̎̏̍̇̐͊̎̀͛͗͐͗̈̋̐̈́̃̀̾̆͑̇̎̑́͊̏̿̊͗̓͛̓͐̑͊̈́͒̅́̅̈̑͆͂̑͌̎͊̌̈̔̋̈̓̀͆̑̏̽̈́̌͐̑̈́̐͊͒̐̇͋̇̓͌̀͌̋͒̈̈͆̔͗̄͑͊̈́̃̅̏́̈̒̉̃̾̀̀̍͂̈́̒͋̎͛̆͒̊͊̃͗͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̶̢̢͕̳̘̬̩̠͉͈͚̮̠̪̭̣̩͚̼̫̲̍̿̀͐͋̊̽̒̽̔̅͋́̽͆̄͒̈́̀̀̑̂̒̋̽͋̏̂͌̒̍̆́̈́̓̓̽̐̋̊̇̂̈́͋̏͒͑̀͊̎́̓̈́̚͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̷̧̢̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̤̯̯̰̳̺͈̩̝̠͍̤͙̥̺̩̱̩̙̥͍̠̲̦̠̱̻̬̲̝̩͍̖̦̳̰̦̘̭͎̱̯͔̬̤̯͎̪̱͉̩̜̠̻͉̳̣̩̙̬̣̹̤̀̃̊̽͊̾̈͒̀̃̂̌́͛̎̀̈́̈͌̔̈́͐́͛̔̌͗̌́̔̂̒̋̏͐̏̋͑͂̇̀͌̄̃͐͋̽͆̀̐̄͒̔̐̑̈́͋̀͑́̿̈̔̂̑́͋̆̀́̿̿̀̄́̒̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅȃ̵̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̦̬̰̜͇̙͚̮̬̲͔̟̺͓̺̻̪̦̫͚͙̼̰̼̘̙̫̣̞̞̳͙̱̲̖̜̠̰̱͙̣͇̯̠̰̤̭̟͈̮͓̤̥̰̗̯̯̥̭͍̣̫͕͔̪̖̲̝̥̳̩̪͙͓̜̮̟͇͔̣̥̻̹͉̦͔̼̹̤̟͔̙͚͍̦̳͈͚̫͍̰̬̩̳̯̳̱̝͓͉͔̱̞͉̞̲͕̟̻͈̩̲̮͉̞̙̼̞͎̞̼̮̠̬̜̘̭͕͙̖̞͙̘̦̫̰̞̤͖̹͚̩̩͈̤̦̓̃́̋̉͐͛͗̀́̍̈̎͗̎̄͛͊̆̓̿̾̄̈̈́̃̐̒̔̔͑̄̃͋̀́͒͂̓̉̊̓̌͛̓̐̍̒̆̀̒̃̌͂̍͊̆͛̾̑̌͋̅̽̽́͌̄͗̑̋̋͌͊̀̈͗͌̐̐̂̈́͛̔̀̊̆̓̉̎͛̓̌͛̈́̈́͛̅͑̏̀̃͆̑̂̊̃̌͆͛̔̎̎̆͒̇͛̂̃̃̔͂̆̔͂̓̔̓̈̆̈́͐̔͆̌̂́̅̌̐̇̈́͆͑́̀̉̅͂͊̐́̎̑̃̋̓̀̾͋͐͋͐͐͌́̅̊̃̃̊͒̽̈́͋̊̈̾̄̇̈́̑̽̃̓̄͒́̀̒̀͊͗͌͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̢͎̘̳̜̻̤̫̬̥̭̹͖͈̹̖̩̤̪̗̲̣̫̜̺̬͈̭̰̫̳̯̝͉͉͉̞̞̮̭͕͈̻̟̖̪͔͉̯̦̬̬̪̠̳͈̤̫̝̜̣̱͍̖͍̘̘̲̤͉̟̬̣̻͙͕͕̤͎̟̩̱̠̝̦͎͈͓̗͙̯̩̻̯̠͍͙̹̥̥̤̦̩̖͚̣͙̝̦̱̩̩̠͔͙̮͕̳͖̰͕̲͈̦̯̟̭̤̣̝͙̜̘̝̯͓̼̯͔̬̤̰̹̱̟͚͕͍͔̺̣̹͇̼̯͖̳̟͎̇̌̏̊͋̅̃͆̂́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅb̴̨̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̺͍͖̰͇̰̝̫̩͎̦̺͇̙̫̲͍̟͈͕̣̜̳͉̪͙̝͙̼̞͙̫̦͍̱̦̲͚̯̦̫̜̲̲̣͓̞̤̭̫̮̯̭̺͉̳̠̺͍͕̹̘͓́͆͋͛̀̈́͛̔͊̋͗͊̄̿̎̌̂̿̑̉̑͗̔̋̎͑̐́̂̋́̀̀̏̓̇́̄͗͐͛̓̍́̓̽̓̓͊̃̌̒̐͛̈̓͊̒́̀̑̈́͒̽̄̈̒̇̽͐͛̃͂͒̋̊̉̅̐̓̓̆̄̀͆̌͌͊̏͐͌̇͗̃̑̾͐̔͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅu̵̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̨͍̗̜̳̪̺̼̹̪͕̻͙̞̳̭͖̝͖̱͕̘̥̮͕͖͖̟̘̗̗̘̳̻̪̼͖̜̘͈͕̝̩͚̥̰͉̬̯̪̤̫͖͕̹̙̤͙̝̭̱̮̜̪͉͓͎̟̠̹̣̖̰͉̘̥̬̳͔͙̼͎̦̟̙̥̙̟͕̥̺͙̩̳̯̤̤͙̲̱̩͍͖̻͎̙̘̬̬̰̞̰̜̰̠̝̣͈̜͔̖̘̖͈͔̦̲̼͙͍͓̦̥̣̤̭͈̪̥͕͈̓̓̔͌́͆̉͗̐̄̄̀̿̄̽̈́̇̈͊̉̋̋̾̍͌́͌̌̕͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅń̷̢̢̢̧̨̢̛͍̰̟͖̮̙̭̙̟̜͇̲̗̩̦̳̘͚̰̜͓̤̫͕̻̬͔̙͕͖̥̱̙̟̟͖͙̰̹̣̲͍̲̤̳͉̳̺̦͓̩̦̬͕̮̩̲̱͎͖̟̼̤̤͓̦̭̦͖̰̪̖̖͇̗̪̣̞͔̤̞̘̥̭͔͓̪̻̹̘̥̟̖͓͇̜̞͍̫̯̦̼̪͙͖̮̮̟̩̗̘͙̹̩̘̳̪͔͍͕̙̬͇̞͕̤̗͚̫͕̮̦̦̬̝̺̬̠̟̘̗̼̯͉̩̜̭͈̥͕̳͇͚͖̺̟̝̫̥̥͍̲͚̞͈̣̻͉̘͙͍̯̼͓̻͎̺͕͓̣͉͍̥̹̦̮̝̣͙̻̼̞̻̖̩͖͇̬̦͔̎͊̊̾̌̉͑́̂͌̃̍̄̔̈͂̇̈́̾̾̉͑̏͆͑̒̅͊̈́̌̈́̂͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅç̶̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̛̮̫͈̭̝̘̼͇͚͎̳͙̠̯͙͎̬̺̦͕̹͈̙̘̹̩̯̪͈̥̹̝͇̣̭̤̱̙̱̳̹̪̩̜̞͎̯̩̬͎̗͖͚̙̥͔̜̱͇̘̦̘̖̫̪̙̲̼͔̰̭͉̺͕̻͙̙̯̱͎̦̖͔̭͕̣͙̞̣̗͓̯͇̳̯̰̥̜̲̯͉̟̘̱̪͓͎̼̩̦͇͙̯̼̱͖͓̳̠̦͇̩̮̜̫̘̠͚̰̬̤͚̬̙̻͍̠͓͎̳̭̮͍͚͓̖̪̩̜͖̣̹̦̩̩̦̫͉̹̣̺͇̱̖͇͙̜͕̪̳̥͕͉͍̞͖͚̲̩̬̥͇͎̪̠̰̳̖̮̯͇̖̗̤̣̤̯͎̳̻̻͍̰̥̪͎͕̜̙̮͙̪̬͉͔̲͍̳̻̭̗̺̣̞̞͉͓̖͇̲͚̈̿̂̓̏̅̊̉͂́̌́͊̔́͂͗̔̋̐̽̂̓̀͗̄̍̆̒̓͋͑̽͐͗̉͛̈̒̂̃̎̏͋̐͌̈́͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̹̘̳͍͎͓͕̮̝͛̉͑͐̋̀́̉̔́̾̒͗́͋̀̊̈͌͑͗͗̒̾̈̓͐͆̄͋̊̏͛̾̿̃́̋̄͗̓̈̓̿̅̔̌̉́̈́̆̍̔̋͐̂̽̅̓̐̊͛̑̈́̈́͂͒̀͒̌̔̌͑̍͒̀̌͆̎̈́͒̐̈̒͑͆͌͂́̓̅͂̌̉́̂̽̿͗̆͌̒̌͂̀͊͗͑̄͗͆̃̉̎̉́̊̃̀̿̓͑̎͐̏̾͂̎̏̓̈́̓͑͂̊̊͂̿͂̓̍̅̊́͂̈́̃̀́̈́͐̌̈̌͆̈̈́̊̽̆͗̀̉͋̇̅͒̆͐͛̒́̒̑̊̋̓̉͒̇̈́̐̍̈́́͊̓̑͗̍̊̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̵̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͙͔̟̼̱͎̦̗̩͔̱̼͔̞̤̖̻̤̯̱̜̟̟̤͙͚̮̱̭̖̲̞͚̣̖̰̥͖̘̠̘̺̺͕̣̳̫̰̣̩̺̟̣̜͓͕̰̤͓̬̯͈̠͎̘̦͖̩̝̥̘͖̻̟̮̩͓̹̩̯̬͙̲̬̭̼͍͎̗͔͈̬̳̘̯̫͎̪͍̽̈́̇̇̎̏̈́͆̔̄̇̄̓̅̈́̃̑͆̌͋͗̑͆͊̋̌̏̏̎̇̉̎̏̓̍̄̈́̊̊̿̋͋͒͆͗̋͑̓̀͑̆͛̀͒̄͐͗͌̑̐͒̽̌̇̽͆͐̏̆͂̿̓̃̾͋̓̒̽̓̍́̽̐̌̉̈́̀̈́͂̒̆̀̇̋̏̈́͋͋̎̓̏̔̏̍̌̏̐̔͊̐͋͗͑͒́͗̔͗̍̈́̐̐̓̽̊̓͗͊̉͗͛́͂̄̎̍͐̌̍̑͗̽͗͆͗͌̈̒̉̓̄̒̓̏͊̉̆̂́̈͐̽̇͌̍͐͌̈̿̈́͌́͛̈͂̉͂̓̏͒̔͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̬̙͚̘̯̙̙̟̣̥͕̜̼̫͓̟̱̥̠͇̥̯͈̱̰̦̯̰̣̘̹̺̠̜̳̻̹͕̳̘̟͕̣͇̳͚̣̰̮̲̪̣͚͎͖̪̯̤̻̱̫̠̰͎̲̰͎̪̯̫͍̬̪͇̻̖͇͙̞̥̲̭̲͉͖̭̯͍̗̘̳̳̰̭̖͙̠̙̼̖͙̪͍̺̟͚͈̬̱̞̥̭͍͎͎̞̩̯̬̫̩̮̳͇̦͖̜̯͕͖̤͍̲͔̯̼͍͔̯̭̤̦̜̘̥̘̤̗̻̺̝͍̩͎̹̞͎̫̰̦̳͔͚̬̘͇͇̱̼̟͇̻͎̝͛̽̃̈́̑͂́̿̏̑̍͌͋̒̋̒̽́̏͊̑̒́́̐̈̅̽̃͊͆̈́̈́̓̐͌̽̀̅̊̀͗̉̊͂̐͗̈́̓̇̽͛́̽͆̇̇͛͗̇̈́͌́́̂̊̒̽͋̋̅̈́̍̇̂̎͑̍̃̔̅͐̈́̏͑̎̀͊̐̓͗̓̓̇̓̒̈́͆̔͑͗̎͒̆̓͒̔̿̍͆̈́͛̈́̉̾̀͆͐̒̀̽̃̾̔̑̇̃̓̋̀̑̓̈́̈́̌͒̐̀͑̏̉̏͑̎̍̐͂̐̀̆͛̀̾̈́͒̎͑͛͗͗́͋̐̈̀̽̅̃͂̈̇̀̒̂̅̓͗̔̔̈́̀͆͂̆̅̈͒̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅf̷̧̧̧̢̨̨̡̨̡̛̞̠̱̤̫̝̯̼̗͇̘̰̮͓͇̞͕̻̝̻͇͖̣̱̟͈͍̰̥̟̲̱͓̼̥̥̯̮̣̞̙̣͖̭̜͔͙̻̟͙̳̱͖̪͉̩̪͓̻͈̗̫̪͓͈͈̟̩͖̳̫̺̞͉̙̙͚̘̖̰̯̜͍̖͙̗̠̳̓̈̓̈́̀̈̎̈́̉̅̉̃̈́̑̓̈́́̏̿̈́̿̑̅͋̍͑͑̅͗̀͛̂͋̑̓͐͆̒̃̌͊͐̽͐̓̉̓̐̒̐͆̆̏̿͆̿̎̆͑͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛͕͎͇͎̝͎͙̥̻̰̭̬̬̜̯̞̙̲̙̝̳̖͎̬̤̥͉͔͔͓͎͓̰̗̗͎͖͔͚̩̝̰̤̻̪͕̪͉̮̗̣͖̳̥̙̹̤̮͕̰̘̺̞͉͙̼̈͐́̇̋̄͑͆̓̂͒͗́́͒̿̀̿̓̋̽͋̓͊͗̒͛̎̽̉̅̎̀͗̄̎̔͒̒͌̎̂̂̌̈́̏̉͌̓̑͑̍́̋̏͐̌̑͆̆̀̀͛́͌͑̅͂́̈́̒́̒͑͒̆̏͛͛͐̃̎͗̑̋͛̾́̃͋̑̎͗̆̈́̅̔̓̀̈́̔̇̈̓̕̕͘̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅb̸̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̫͚̬̮̺̠̯̻̗̫̞͖̱̲̱̹̞̖̖̦̟̠͓̰̩̱̻̮̖̝̜̒̍̈́̏̈͌̊̉͋̆̔́̈́̋̑̎͐̌͑̾̒̀̓̓͑̉̐̆͐͌̇͆́̍́̿̽͗̂̈́̓̔̀͒̌̾̂͒͛̊́͊́̒̈́̃̋͛͂̂̿̾̒̊̄́̃͌̈́̔͊̀͊̍͗̓́̅̿̍́̃̊̿̃͗̉͋̔͒̐̀͐͋͋́͛̓̓͐̀̀̋̂͑̋͐̽̈̽̿͂̍͐͌͆̉̑͌̀͊́͛̔̓̈́̈̄́̒̄̾̊̌͌̒̈́̉̃̐͐̈́̾̋͂́̔̈͒̊̿̐̎͛̈́̋̓͛̋͗̒̄̈́̄̃̉̂̀͆͊̀̀̌̑̏͒̆̃̇̾̌̄̽̀̂͒͗̈͋̅̓̐̽͗̈́̀̋̄̏͒̂̆͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅơ̵̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̛̥̭̞̲̻͇̥̙̻͖̝̹̪͉̹̹̮͇͓̘̤̰̲̮̮̞̭͍̭̘̱̝͉͖̩͉̝̥̲̝̺̞͉̮̗̙̘̭̫̗̗͓̠͈̦̜̫̫̻̟̟̜͙̤̯̳̙̥̺̟̤͎̫͕̲͓͕͕̝͎̲̭̣̯̪͈̤̣̠͙̥͉̗̙̭͕̣̥̪̤̪͍̲͎͎̯̳̖̦̻͈͉͔͕̯̩͚͖͍̦̖̙̪̬̟͖̣̪̺̥̼̬͉̹͇̣̲̼̬͇̱̥̻͕̺̰̪̞̹̘͓̳̝̹͚̖̳̳̖̖͎̭̦̲͆̾͌̎̏͛͐͛̏̑͐̾͂͛͊̈́̔̌̾͌͗͆͗͊́̀̿̌̒̅͂́̃̉̽͂̿̎̀̊̾̑͌̏̒̓̒͗̔̇̀͌̇͊͑̌̐̍̅̋̅̉̃̓͋͛͂͐͊̈́̀͋̀͗́̽̐͌̍̅̅̔̆̽͐̾͊̄̆̉̈́͆͒̒̂̃͊̇̓͒̾̔̓̀̽̍̅͒͌̇͛̄́͛̍͊̀̀͂̔̀̓͋͒͂̏̾̂̄̽̊̏̊̔̈̅̓̉̈́̄̍̇͋̂̔̿͌͊̊̀͋̏͛͒̆͐̑͗̽̽́͗́͆͛́͗͂̐̏̅͛͌͆̑̅̂̀̅̒͗͛͐̾͒͂̌͒͌̀̉̍͐̏̅͆͐̈́̈́̋͆̈́̾͐̀̽͒̆̑͛͑̍͒̈́̓̾̒̎̽̅̇́͆͋͗̅͆͌̂͒͆̋̊͒͌̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅń̸̢̡̨̛̛̝̗̰̘̖͍͖̮̯̼͔̼̠̣͖̩̯̹̥̘̳̝̖̟͍͖̳̬͌̓̀̿̀̃̋͑͛̈́͒̔͑̆̊̑̌͑̎͐͌͒̍͗̈́̈̒̍̀̅̉̄̇̍͊̆́͌̊̊̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅe̶̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̻̗̫͕̼̲̘̯̝̺̬̠̰̙̱̘̼̥͚̰̗̮̟͉͍̣͓̯̰̤̞̻͖̺̤̦̩͙̮̮̯͖̠̪̙͍̖͔̺̰̖͙̺̠͎̭͎̙͍̥̠̼͈̮̮̬̼͙̪̹͖̘̟͕͎̙͕̦̮̘̟̻͉̫͉̩͈̗̱̮̭̪̻̟͈̤͚͙̺̝̗̙̱̳̣̞͇͕̦̩̥̖̪̣̱̘̤̥̯̪̟͚̹̳͚̹̮̫̟̻̟̣͇͎͚̱̗̫̹̪̠͇̼̰͇̺͙̼͍̞̘͇̜̩̤̦͍͉̣̜͕͈͖̺̩͇͓̺͖̣͈̜̣̰̖̳̳̥͍͎͈̹͚̪̼̺̺͇͍̜̪̥̪̦̹̼̜̥̞͕̱̹̗͈͖̫͖͕̞͈̤͔̲̽̑̐̈̈́̉̈́̓̃͛̾̓̆́̓̒̈̌̀͆̔̎̇̂͒̑̎̉̐̆͌͆̑̋͗́͆̎̀̽̋̊͂̃͗͋̆̆̇̆́̆̀̑͊̽̄́̄͊͌̀̓́̾̑͂͑̂̉̾̊̑̒̽͆̑̃̒̑̓͐̽́̄̾̃̓̓͗̌̈̇̔̀̅̆̾͌̌̎̔̈͛͌̓̀̽̎͆̐̋̀̅̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̨̘̼̟̜̙̺̣̳̣͕͈͈̦̹͉̩̣͊͗͐̊̾̆̓̒̿̈́͐̊̆̈́̈̏̓̏͋̍̾́̊̀̀́̈̚̚͜͠͝͝͝ ̴̧̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̹̝̯̫̩͉̫͇͉̱̭̬͖̹̙̦̱̲̲̲̙̜̣̦̙̳̼̟̻̭̳̹̹̤͕͖͕̣̳̲̜̬̠̝̯̪̪͎̞̲̳̝̬͖̲̣̝̺͔̳͙̗̤͙͔̭̦̭̠͍̲̮̗̻̙̹̙̜͎̖̻̦̟͖͓͙͔͇̠̼̹̙̘̟̯̝̫͈̘̫̼̬̠̮̘̻̯̹̦̦̟̦̗͕̦̩̠͍͚̻͈̬͍̼̖̽̎̅̃͒́̔͌̑͒͌͒́̄̏͋̌͋̌͒͋͂̓̊̾̌̈́̔̀̋͑̒͌̍̈́̈́̀͂͂͐̐͗̅͋͂̊̐̈́̉̅͗̒̈̽͐̄̈́͌͒͒̆̆̿̈́͂̍̎͋̒̑͗͗̉̅̑̽͌̈́̎̃̈̎̆͋́͐̈́̂͂̀̈͊̔́̔̿̓̌̉̈̔̈́̔̐̉̄̈̋̏̇̐̀͐̈́͑̀͒̃̈͑̎͂͆̈́̎̏͛͂̾̉̔̀̌̃̋͂͒͗̋̋̓̌̔̆̊̄̂̋̓͌̉̀̏͐͂́̆̃͋̽̅̎͌̔͒́̉̒̓̂̿͆̈́̓̀͆̇̐̌̒̍͆͂̈́̌̅͒̍̈́̆̊̒̋̿̾̈͒͌̉̅̒̀̎̓̔̀͊̅̌̂̇̓̎͂̿͌̂̆̃̍̋̑̄͐̂̏̿̅́͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̡̨̡̭̬̹̠͓̬̼͈͍̲̮̩̞̺̦̹̙̠̖̭͎̰̘̹̳͇̣̪̯̬̼̹̯̟̻͈̰̹̼̱̫̮̯̰̬̟̬̜̜̦͍̩̻̜͓̱̯̮͍̮͖͊̔̋̀͆̓̃͗̾̔̋̐̒̾͆̈́̐͗̒̃̂̊̿͂̉̾̌̉͋̀͒͛̈́̉͌͌͑̉̔͒̍̒͆̐̊̔͑̀̀̈́̃̓̀͋̄̌̇̐̓̍͂̑̈́̏̑̽͋̈́͐̓̿̆͂̊̋͒̒͒̅̎́̈́̐̒̈́̂̅͛̅̊́̅̓̋̆̓̅̌̔̓̍͌̾͒̐̑̂̌̄̈́̔̋̀̀̇́͐̄̌͌́̽̓̏͐͗͊͆̍̐͑̉̃̈͋͒͌̐͑̑̒͆͂̑̑̃͊̑͊̃̈͌̀̓̑̀͋̾̂̆̿͐̊́́̿̇͑̇̇̏̃̅̋̀̀̓̓͋̓̒̄̒̈́̋̄̔͒́̑̓̄̎̈̑͆͐̉͆͐̿̂́̈́̍́̿͗̓͌̔̒́̆̈͗̎́̾̒̀̄̓́͂̈́̓͂͂̌̓̓̈̎̉̓̅̆̏̔͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̸̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̬͕͎͖͍͖̟̤͇̻̞̻̞̺͔̙̘̰̬̹͙̪̫̯̖͙͚͍̻͚̲̟̫̦̞̹̣͔͔̫̟͇͔͙͇̪͙̮̣̝̫͎̝̥̣̱̪̠͕̟̺̪̦̭̯͓̫̙̙̖̪͎̩̺̄̉͛̈́̌̏̋͑͆́̔͌̈́̀͒̿͐̂̇̃͋̇̀͂̔̄̾̆̃̓̎͗͒͛̾̈̀̋͑̓́̃͊͆̿̎͆͒̈́̐̒̀̀̈́͂͆̀̊̾͂̍̐͛̆̂́̾͛̊̐̎̐̀̃̅̽̍̉̂̆̊̎̀̽̒͋̾̎͋̓̈͛͛̋̽͋͑̏̓̉̆̉͌̒͗̓̂̇̆̐́̀̊̈́̑͐͐̀̀̌̀̋̀́͒̒̈̀̽̈͆̓͛̊͂̾͊́̿̏́̇̀̐̎͒͗͗̈́̔̓̉͋͂̀͒̋́̏̆̄̔͛̇̃̎͛̈́͗͛̀͗̇̑͐̓̇̆̽̊̂̊̋͊͑̓͛̂͐̀͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̨̢̛̠̰͕͔̮̤̼̲̱̣͙͇̮̣̟̝̜̜͙̟̬̣̠̬͚̺͙̹̦̦̎̐̌̓̃̃̂͗͂̽̎͜͝͠͝ͅț̷̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̡̛̛̮̭̹͕̖̟̣͕͍̠̣̘͖̘͓̲̭̱͔͖̗̯͖͎̙͔͉͈͚̺̪͇̘͓͈̖̦͕͔͖͚̝̳̮̣̤̯̪͈̦͔̺̩̞̰̠̯̗̥̩̤̠͕̣̮̲͇̰̳̞̖̯̥͔̥̻̗̜̩̰̰̟̫͙̻̞̝̹̠̘̣͕̬̲͈̮̰̩̘̞̘̱̯̩͕͓͓͉̱͍͇͚̹͇̞̭̝̬̹͎̳̣͎̦̻͚̻̼̬̪͕͉̲̥̜͍̞̞̟̙͉̘̦̻͖̻̺̮̳͚͖͎̼̝̙͍̬̘͙͈̪̠͕̜̝̳̞͔̦̫͓̟͎̘̱̝̗̺̮̟̩̬̘̤̰̬͙̜̠̞̮̰̝̰̰̗̱̼͕͉͇̬̪̳̤̱͍̯̳͎͈͍̬͈̯̘̭͈̫͉̘̳̖̫͙̟͚͙͎̘̺̬̞̗̬̻̝̰̺̣̩̯̹͖̲̟̱̗̏͂͋͌̍̑̌̇̔͋̑͛̇͂͑͋̉̽̐͒͛̊͋̎̈̓̓͆̏̑̽͛̈́͛̃͂̎͊̋͐̃͋͐̓́̄̿̉̈͛̒́͆̉͛̎̃̍́̆̇͗̏͗̇̋́͛́͊̌̎͐̀̃̑̎̃̅̊͌̀̀̂̐̐̏̒͐͊͆͋̊̈̈́̆̽̉̈́͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̸̨̡̧̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̖͓̼̳͓̺͈̝̜͉͉̯͖͉͉̮̬͔̬̜̪̫͎̯̥͉̝̙̰̤̥̩̺͚̜̲̤̬͎̜̠̭̞̰͍͓̰̲͓̫̯̘͇̭̺͔͔͓͇̙͎͎̣̪͙̬̠͉̩̣͈͉̹̼̦̻͉̙̻͍̝̱̯̬̲̟͖̗̳̮͍̰̟̘̱̳͔͕͇̙̳̤̺̦̗͉̱̹̦̺̩̳̦̥̻̣̬̻̝̘̭͚̱̩͇̜͈̭̼̱͖̹̼̠̩̥̻̹̝̮̰̼̗͙̥̖̞̮̪̤͎̲̩̺̗͉͎̖̝͇̣̼̺̮̱̯͉̠͙̤̣̞̩̮͇̥͙̱̙̝̬̣̬̯̦͔̤̻͖̮̘͓̪̥̗̳͇̙̮͚͇̣̥̯͔͉̖̟̘͉̘͚̝̘̬̰̲̻͚̲͎̼̯̗̪̪̍̒̋͐͂̒̀̀́̿͆̆̃͗̈́͌̊̈́̓͌̄̍͑͑̈̋̈̃̀͆̓̓̇̂̂͛̾̊̔̉̿͂̀̆̈̓͛̒͒̃̈̉̏̓̃̓͒͆̇͊͋̆̈́͗̿̉̑̎̐̊̌͊̔̒̉̍̄̌́̓͑̍̌̏̑̾̈̌̃̃̋̄̐̀̐̋̔̐̈́́̏̃͆́̏̒͗̾̌̏͐́̏̏̀͑̒̾̆̓̆͂̈́̎̐̆̄̈́̓̀̍̌͋̃̿͋̓̇̔̍̊́̽́̒̋̓̿͒́̊̓̀̈́̈̋͒̈́̒́̊͂͆̐̈̅͂̈̒͑̄̀̏̅͂̓̈̈́̈́̀͛̅̔͆͑̐͛̅͗̄̌̾͂̅͗̏͋̾̓̓̑̏͌̃̈̍̐̀̓͐̈̌̀̃́̊̃͂͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̛̻̹̞͚̪̙͗͂͒̈̈́͒̆͂́̒̊̓̎̅̐͑͆̋͐̄̂̑̽̊̓̅͂̌́̈́̏̉̒̅͂͑͑́̌͑͌̅͌̄͊̓͐̅̀̋̽̏̈́̽̎͐̂͊̊́̅̃̀̀͊̔͋̑͒̇̓̃̈̊̈̎̈́̉͒̾̽̇̈́̀́͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͠͝ ̴̡̨̨̛̛̛̯̰̬͇̫͇̺̘̠̜̮̮͙̳̫͚͎̱̮̼͕̺̺̺͔̠̏̈́̆̔̿͌̈́́̃͋̋̈́̊̋̔̍̾̃̿͂̓̍̀̋̈́̀̃̇̀̏͊͛̐̇͛́̉̊͛̀̒̋̒̆̈̔̀̆̀̓͑͐͗͌̕̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͠f̵̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̡͈͍̗͓̯̱͔̮̮̺̳͉̥̗͔̮̺̝̤͇̼̥̩̗̹̟̬̞͔̥̹̤͚̘̖̪̗̮̟̱̯̹̯̣͙͉̳̩͉̙͓̟̱̲͎͉̦͎̤̪̺̥͈̫̹͎̪̮̰̤̜͔̼̣̗̜̳̞̱͕̦̰̹̩̥̮̯̞̙̣̳̠͇̯͍̺̣͔̝͖̭̻̟͎̳͉͉̹̹͙̪̜͓͔̦̙͉̝̟̫̱͇̪̰̜͎̼̹͎̬͉͔͙̩̰̣̬͖̰̭̱͎̙͖̯͓̳̮̭̘̜̰̮̝̯̖̙̦̥̜͙̠̠̫͈̮̘͉͕̼̯̙̟̭͓͎̞͖͚̖̺͖͖͙̫̹̺̘͓͔̰͉̘̺̳̙̭̳̲͚̟͇̲͖͍̪͎͕͙̰̞̤͚̪̺̱͖̰̟͓̬̩̹̞͔̦̥̲̙̱͓̺͉͈͉̖̻̣͍̬̟̱̼͈̭̯͙͎̝̱͕̼͚̞̦̼͈͙̙̦̲̖͎̲̳̪͉̂̈̓̈́̂͑̈́̂̇̊̂͆̔̓̊͛͌̎͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅl̸̡̢̢̛͎̪̖̜̝̰̱̮̼̜͓͙̯͚̺͙̺̞̦̝͉̰̝̥̤̪̣̬͈͕̜̮̳͔̲̳̗͎̹̻͓̞̟̻̹͉̭͙̹̲̒̂͆͌̋͂̐̽̔͜͜ơ̷̧̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̛̖̺̣̝̟͈̲̠͇͙̳̟̭̞̭̣͓̝̖̮͓̦̪͓̮͙̹͚̥̪̰̤͉̙͓͚̫̰̹̟͓̜̦͕̺̦̝̯͎̦̜̣͈̺̰̰͍̬͎̘̬̭̝̮̼̙̯͎̠̟̪̤̞̟̜̬̠̘̼̫̹̦̮̲͇͇̦̠̯͈̝͚̝̟̼̤̗̬̗͙̯̮̖̱̯͔̟̞͈̮͍̠̼͔̲̞͉͙͓̮̞̞̻͙͖͇̫̗̦̝͉̮̠͈̯̱̯̤͇̗̗̖̪͈̘̱̍̃̾̇̆̃̽̈́͑̐́̽̇͛̋̃̌̾̉̃̅̎͛̅̑́̈́͒͌͒̔͂̉̏͋̄̈́̈́̿͋̀̊͆̄́̃̄̉̌͆̈̈́͂́̿͋̌̐̿͑̾̏̿͛̾͋̅̅͂̍̊̽̍̉̈́̈́̇̉̇͆̅̆̔͂͛̿́́̏̌̄̎̏͐̍̐͌̓̀̑̌̄̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̹̥̗͎̰̺͈̬̻̮̙͔̰̼̤͍̪̭͓̳͚͙͖̖̜̞͓͍͍̟̦̦̪̳̫̳̯̳̪̯̟͚̳̖̹̩̜̤̖̜͇̲͙͍̪͓̗̮̰̭̬̺͕͕̘̠̹̠͖̜̼̤͖̝͍̦̟̦͓̩̜̦̘͈͚̮̳̤̹͖͌̅́̇̆͗̇̇̊͑̀̌̏͐̀̎̏̋̅̋̂̔͗̾̆̿̅͑̓͒͐̅̏͑̄́͆̌̑̒̀̑̅͌̏͂̾̅̓̽͆̑̾̄̒́̌̐͐̈́͐̒̒́̆̆̑͊̓͆̈́͆̋̾̈́̋̈́̇͐́̇͋͂̅͛͆̄̅̇̿̇̽̿̒̽̉́̓͑͆̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅŕ̵̢̧̡̡̧̧̛̛͔͇͍͍̰̱̗͎͉͇͕͉̖̣̭͕̼̖̝̘̥̖̳͎͉̰̹̩͕̭̩͖͔͍̬̙̞͇̠̼̣̱̟̫̤̱̙͇̺̖̱͚͙͚̖̮͎̆̔͛̍̇̈́̈́͂͑̄̅̔͋̀̊̀̆̃̂͗̅̿̈́͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̰̲̝̩̤̙̰̜͓͍̥̳̣͔͔̣̮̝͖͎̞̘̝̬͓̮̹̺̱̮̭͔̠͉̭͎̪̬̙̦̱͇̫̮̲̱̩͕̥̺̩̙̼̼̙̟̼̖̝̘̪͕̦͔͔̣͖̬̘̝͕̩̫͔͍̦̘̟̝̳̝̙̳͎͈͖͎̟͍̘͙͖̦̬͓̥̦͖̲̩͍̱̤̤̪̦͉͉̭̳̹͎̬̖̜̼̪͕̙͕̫͕̘̯̰͉̻̻̫͐̇̈̋̊̓͋̄̆̍̾̾̉̾͐̈́͌́̋̐̏̀̌͊̇͗͛͋̋͗̍̍̈́̏̎̆̿̄̐̀̑̾͗͊̑̐͐̾̔͂̄̾̀̋̀̔̍͛̊́͒̓̃̒̉͆̽́͂̽̅͛̎̌͛̆̊͗͐͊̎̂́͑́͗̿̂̉̈́̿̆͐̍͛̔̈́̌́̏̄̈́̀̑͊͊̋͂̒͐̀̉̓̆͗̃̐̾̄̀̅̀̊̓̎̆̓̃͌͑̑̂̉̃̌̓̂͗͑͛̀̄̈́́͊̉̃͑̽̇͂̅̍̓̉͒͆̿͗̐̽̄̊̄͛̊̏̔͐̾̌̍̋̈͑̀̌́̉̎̂̿́̀̈́̾̔̀͗̐̀̇̂̓̅̒̑̅̀͒̎̈͂̏̔̐͂̾̇̐͐̏̈́͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅc̵̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̪̠̰̣̦͔̬̻̠͇͕̻͈̻̯̲̼̱̖̳̭͖̭̙̝̘̜͈̪̮̭̙̩͓̺̤̞̲̮̙̻͓̟̭̩̮̯͔̬̰̺̗̻̦̹̣̬̮͓͔͚̙͎̬̫̭̪̠̲̱̰̲̲̪͕̙̭̬͇̗̮̘̬̬̼̦͔͚͈͕̹̗̠͍̥͓̞̤̣̐̊̀̊̓́͋̔̓͋̆͑͊̈̏̓̈́̋͋͑̍̎̿̾̍͛̏̾͛͌̒͒̈́͌̅̉͗̍̈́̀̅̏̌́̅̒̏̽͑̾̌̐̍͛̔͊͋̑̉̂̎͊̒̀̑̃̾̒̄̏̍̋̓̿̀̎̅͐͊̋͗͌̂̈́̄̔̈́̐͑̌̃̃͒̽̄̍̇͌̈́͌̐̍̓̈͑̂̅̈͆͂̿͑̒̃̀̎̓̑͗̑̈́͊̑̾̌͋͊͌̀̑͛̍̍̎̍̇́̈̈̈́̔̈́̿̿̈͗́̉̅̿̐̇̆̓̽͌͊̔̀̀̅̌̈́̎̈́̾̿̏͑̓̆̏͛̅̀̈́̿͗͂̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̸̛̭̦̩͍͇̜̪͙̦̫̠̬͖̣͇̞̘̻̣̳̳̲̦̗͊̑̄̌̈́͐͑͋̄͋͗̇̈̊̅̀͌͌̓̈̅̊̿͜͠͝v̸̧̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̯̞̟͓̖̗͈͍̭̬͕͇̮̠̝̮̟̳͓̫̗͙͚͙̙̹̥̗͕̮͔̘̣͖͚͍̬̫͓̹͇̠̻̘̣̺̻̝̼̼̦̜͙̥̟̫̜͚̞͍̟̩̖͉̪͍̣̜̪̠̖͙̗̣̩̲̬̝̤̖̪͈͖̘̹̜̜̣̻͕͖̯̳͍̭̳̰̦̬̝̦͍͓̰̬̮̦̹̙͖̲̮̪͈̱͍̖̩̳̘̗͍̙̟͉̖̰̬̟͔͖̖̫͚̗̪͔̣̥̤̞̮̥͈̘̟̞̣͔͓̮̘̝̙̭̭̠͔͈̟̞̳̗̹̖͈̭̟̲͈͉̼̼̝͙̻̖͚̲̯͈̭͉̬̙͔̞͈͓̟̻̬̺̬͍͕̱͈͈̳̳͉̞͇̲̗̖̳̼͉̫͇̺͕̳̭̞̒̑͂̑͒̌̀̄̎̍͑̈́̓͂̓̂̇͂̈́̀̎͒̈́̃͐̓̈̍̓͆͑̌̉̀͌͋͊̀͑̈́͛̀̄̅̐͑̈́̉̈́̊͆̄͌͛͆͂͗̏͊͛̂̈́͌̿͌̑̒̍̎̓͛̿͗̽̓̈́̄̉̔͗̓͛̈́̔̏͂̾̄͐̀̊͐̉͆̑̎̆̓͂̔͒̂̀͆̈́́͌̾̄̈͐̅̒̅̓̐̏̊̈́̉̇͒̓͛̿́͂͒͂̏̍̔͊̓̈́̾̅̈́̋͗̾̓̓̓̋́̇́̅̄̎̒̅͐̎̀̾̌̑̈́̓̓͂̀͛̾̽̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̶̛̛̛̛̘̲͔̮̳̝͒̏̓̓̌̍̈̈́̾̿̒͋͊̅̓͆̾̒̉̈̆͌̈̀̿͒̃̾͂̍̍̒̾̀̿̌̎̒̀̎̃͌͐̈͊̊̈́̑̎͒̎̏̈́̓̀̿͋̾̑̀̍̇́̃̇͌̃̒͑͑̓̐͛̀̇̈͛̆̐̎̇́͑̀̊̾͑̽̅̌̄͊̓́̓̀̔̿̔̇̆͑̀͌̌̑̀͊́̉̇̂͆̌̎͂̒̄̓̑͆̒͂̇̃̀̌͗̍̎̂́͐̈́̿̿́͌̀́̀̃̒̂̎̆̆̌͗̾̏͌̎͋́̀̓̆̾́̓̓̉͌̃͐̈́̈͛̓͐̇͐̈̑̄͐͗̅̒̇̍̓̓̀͋͗̈̈́̐̀͐̈́͑͗͒͗̈́́̀́̾̋̈́̎͆͛͑͊̔̅̓̿̂́̄̆̔̆̍̽̏̈́͐̈́͌̀̎̈́̓͐̌̒̉̈͐̔̍̐͌͑̉̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ŗ̶̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̯͍̜̙̥͓̖̼͎̱̥͖̭̖͔̜̝̫̼̰͖̞̟͉̜̭̯̻͙͈̠̤͍͙̖̩͇͈̣̘̩͔̻͔͈͔̲̱̞̻͎̖͍͕̰̞̠͔̹̪̼̦̲̱̬̘̟̯͚̤̫͉̟͓͚̪͙̝͓͉͔͈̻̘̣̜͖̯͙̻͈̰̰̯̝͓̗̳̭̮̘͈͓̝͔̙̱̠̲̲̣͇̹̯͖̺͕̯̹̩͓̫̤̥̦̱͎̠̻̟̟̠̱̫̪̩̲̟̮͕̜͕̤̖͍̞̳̩͙͎̟̱̩̈́͗̔̌̓͆̔͋͐̃̒̿̀̆̑̆͗̌̅̐͆͛̎̏͑͋̀̿̓͊̄̊̾̐̑̆̃́͗̒͛̑̓͑̈́̾̉͗̔͌͆́́̿͂̉̒͗̂̒̈̀͊̈́͆́̄͌̿̇̈̆̂̄͂̂͆̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̬̱̜̺̭͉̫̬̲͕̼̭̻̝͖̬̩̬͔̱̝̰̱̣̟̦̘̙̳̺͇̖͔̲͉͖̮͔̮̭̻̲̟͇̩̳̟̼͓͇̻͇̘̠̝̘̩̖̙͎͉͙̗͓̗̺͎͔̺̭̠̱̜̟̼̤̲͎̟͙̤͕̱̻͈̱̻̯̹̤͍͚͉͔͔̟͔͈͈̞̳̰̘͇̘̳̹̖̻̟̮̫̩͙̗̹͚̣͍͎̱͖̣̼̞͙̜̘̪̻̻͇̘̥̗̙̦̟̤͉͚̪̙̰͚͔̩̻͓̙̫̠̲͇͔͚̫̖̘̯͙̞̤̱̦̩͔̗̮͉̳̭̠͎̪̻̘̞̙̻͎͓̣̝̲̪̙̰͇͓̳̱̟̞͎̺̫̳̩̜̞͍̙̭̬̺̞̍̍̋͌́̾̽̐͗̊̓̒̿̐̈́̈̔̿̌̆̀͛̈́̌̽͛͋̈́̊͋̀̒̍̈̊̇̃̅̔̾̐͋̓̋̐̓̃͆͒̏̎̾̓̒̀̾͛͌̉̿̌̈́̉͊́͛͌̔͋͊̇̀̔͑̃͌̐̍̒͑̍̀̓̏̒̀̍̍̓͗̆̄̃̂̓̍̓̏̿͛̈́̓͊̌̔̓́̄͆̌͊̽͊̈̑̍͛̈̓̆̔̏̎̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅď̵̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̛̬͓̫͚̰̺̺̞̩̫͚̙͕̼͓̝̗͇̭͙̫̩̮̮̝̭̺̫̲̲̣̬̭̜̫̼̠̤̱̥̟̥͉͙͓͈͚̪̯͔̳̗͍̪̣͓̭̖̯̞̝͓͍̩̘̫͚͇̹͎̙̮̩̪̜̞͈̹̳̗̙̭̠̞͇̱̳̝̰̠͚̤̯̜̟̤͔̪͖̞̯͔̰͚̩̖̙̟̤̺͉͓̥̰̦̯̰̼̥̹͉̙̺̻͍̦͈̗͚͓̱̣͍̻̮̞̪͍͍͎͎͎̤̎̐̋̏̋͆̌̒͗̓̉̌̐̏̇̈́̋͗̀̄̈́̓͂̏̆̋̏̒̌̔͌̂̏̀̈́̋̄̿͒̍͆̎̉̿̊̑̆̈́͌̌͋͆̀̆̎̓̍̀̂̄̌̏̽̈́̀̇̀̌̀̉͐̓̒̈̽͛̃̓͐̔͛͒͑̅̉͌͑̓̎̉̊͑̓̅̿̊̂̅̽́̄̿̿̈́͒̑̄̏̃̈́̿͂̏́̒̐̀̋͊̇̒̐̈́̃̄͂͌́͑̒̾́̔̀͌̊̄̐̊͌̉̂͑̏̈́͛͐̓͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̡̨̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̳̦̯̣͕̝̣̖̻͕̻̣̻̟̫̬̻̰̥̹̤̯͉̬͚̜̪̮̪̮̤̫̯̪̖͚̪̘̬̮̫͚̱͈͙͉̼̦̤̣̮͎̳͉̝̥̜̹͎̭͎̞̙̞͉͎̹̰͖̰̖̝̲̲̩͇̦̪̬͓̭̖̪̖̜̰͚̺̩̭̱̜̩̫̼͖͕̠̠̰̜͔̤͓͇̥͔͓͎̦̮̽̏̇̃̾̿̎͂̀͆̉́̾̿͋̋̔̋͊̐̎̊̃̎̌̿͛͗͒͊̂̔̍̑͑̽̌̀̆̈́̆̈́̿͑́͊̽̊̉̀̂̈́̉̐͆̑̐͊̒̈́̑͌͌̀͒̔̾̑̓͌̾́̈́̎͊̈̄̓̈́͆͑͊̔͌̃͆̒́͛̃͒̓͗͗̔̓̀̃͗́̇̓̅̇͆̈́̀̊̃̀͗̀̂̋̈̃̾̿̓̄̔̏́̐̆̈́̅͛̂͛̃̂̓̅̇͒̐̉͛̒̀̎̇͛̇̈́͗͗̋̈́̎̍̒̌̆̔̈͒̂͗̈́̒̑̓̐̋̒̀̈́̆̎̄͒͌̾̐̽̍͊͌́̽̀̾̔̽̈́̈̌͐͊̈́̓̾̓͐̎̈̎̈́̑̒͋̒̐̔̂̈́̂͛͊̅̇̽̂̓̅̊̂̂̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅį̸̧̛̼͙̮̩̱̮̣̼̥͖̩̫̭̜̫̦̙̝͚͙̫̰͓̙̭̩̫̠͉͊͋̇͌͆̈́͌̉̅͑̅̇͜͜ͅņ̵̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̧̛͉̟̲̼͓̤͙͍͇͕̞̝͈̮͇͇̖̬̟̗̩͈͓͔̦̱̱̭͎̭͔͎̻̙̹̞̯̩̹̜̭̜̟̫͉̳͔̝̻͇͎̬̰̬̬̖͈̥̦̗̼͙͍̰̬̜̹̤͇̝͇͉̬̘̪͙̹͖̼͖̖̜̙͓͍͇͉̹̝̰̗̮̩͓̣̺̝͕͕͙̘̼̬͎̠̘͉̩͖̳͕̟͚͖̦̖̟͕͎̻̲̺͎̠̯̦̬̠̣̺̘̦̭͔͍̟̠̫̙̼̰͔͙̣̯̺̱̻̹̗̭͎̝͓͕̜̩̪͉̫̤͍̤͍̲̪͓̟̤̩̣̤̩̳͙͍̮̻̗̬̌̾̈́̏̈́͊̆͊̓͂͒͊̉̽̉̑͛̔̔͐̌̒̓͋͊͌͋̐̏́̓̃̽̃̈́̃̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̲͙̼͔̫̤̤̦̬̫̟͉̞͍͔͚̗͔͍̩̤̮̲̲̠̮̭͉̦̻̺̫̣̲̜̮͙̥̪̟̰̳͕͈̣̗͚͙͈̠̲̱̤̹͕̣̱̙͖̻̰̬͔̼̳̙̘̮̳͔̻̰̳̘̹̝̪̹̯͍͙̬̖͉̗̝̘̩̭̥̙͔̰̙̬̣̠̬͕̺͉̥̝̤͍͍͚̝̺̭̻̥̺̪̮̭̞̘̼̜̩̼̦̲͍̞̹͕̣̹̯̖̖̤̠̼̺̪̥̺̪̠̻͙͓̫̤̖͈̻̮͎͖̤͂̎̆͂̓͗̈̑̉̓͛̍̇̀̏͒̅͐͛͌̃͑̅̈̋̓͊̍͌̊́̑̽̈́̉̾̅̏̓͋́̔̀̈́̀̓̅͒̓͌̇̐͊̈̐́̾̔̈́͌̋̄̓͑̐̆̏̿̈̓͐͗̀́̂̀́̃̆̌͋̇͑̓̏̅̿͂͌͑̋͗̈̌̓́̏̓̋̃͑̇͂̓̌̎̈́̄̍͑̿̇̂͑̓̽̂͑̽̿̃̓͆̂̌̑͛͐̂́̆͒̅͋̆̅̇̂͒̈́̃̈́̏̀͂̈́͆̉́͑̊̓̆͑̑͐̉͑̾̔́̾̀̀̔̏̾̒͌̿͊͒̽̈́̉͛̈́͂̿̓̆͒̇̽̐̒̐̾̐͌̓͒̈́̍̒̈́̒̓̅̂̀̎͋̌̑̏͛̑̉̈̑͋͆̑̽͛̄̎̐̿̓͐̽̑͑̑̑͛̇̎̆́̄͗̌̓͐͊͋̓̉͑̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̝̯̥̦̳͉̼͙̖̗̪̟̘͈̯̞͔̲̞̪̫̹̟͙͙̫̠̼̭͎̦͙͉̤̯͓̠͈̞̬̬̜̱͈̤̪͍̲͙̲̰̜̳̻͔̹̫͖̣̖̙̯̥̖̼̳̮̲̫̪͖̩̤̘̫̟̓͊̔̒̋̏̋͐͌̃͊̂͑̊̃͂̓̎̑̋͆̔͐̈́́̊́̒͋̓͛̂̋̀̈͛͑͌͆̒͒̈͂́̈́͐͗̽̓̒̿͗͆̊̇́̊̈̉͑̈́͒͗̍̆̏̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̠̟͚̺͕̲̪̯̲̞͙̯̦͎̜̩̗̙͇̳͖̗͍̙̱̮̻͎̰͈̞̤͖̠͎̙̩͕̫̘̼̰͓̰͖̣̼̠͙̳͈̦̞̥͖̘̤̩͕̲̦͙͕̹̠̗͖̼̳͙̥͉̘̼̯̱̙͓̹̮͍͙̞͇̰͕̦̘͈̻̤͍͓̬̘̞͔̙̻̗̘̘̙̖̗̹̙̰͚̞͙͉̠̩̘̪̙̟̳͓͎̠̫͔̠̱͇͔͈̼̟̝̞̠̟̮̩͈̼̺̳͖̳͔̥̻͈̣͖͙̟̬̳̲̪̘̤̭̠͉̘̼̠̦͙͇̥̭̲̬̞͔̬̭͔̭̗̹͎͓̹̬̫͔̣͉̗̺̠̙̥̤̞̠̹͍̯̳̳͇̳̻̖̺͚͙͖͇͚̤̳͖̓͌͋̓̍̃͗͒̏͆̄̈́̐͐͑̓̓̈́͊̔̾̈̍̍͐͆̎͌̈̀͆̎̔̂͗́̓͛͗̂͒̈́́̓̎͗̎̇͐͒̆͗͊͊̇̇̓̄̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅm̷̡̨̨̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͎̥̦̖̭̬̞͍͖̣̬͇͚̱̪̻̟͖̝̘̺̪̺͙̼̲̥̳̝̜̤̭̰̼̫̻̺̯͓̳̺͉͖̙͙̤̱̙̩̱̰̠̺̗̹̙͔̻̟̟̳͙͙̫͖̭͔̠͚̼͑͆̂̔͗̋̿͒́̌̅̅͂͋͗͂̿̆͋́́͒̂̔̊̇̈́̍̽̍̽͑̀̌̈́̅͋̊͒̀̊͌͊͋͂̌̋̄̑̾̔̃̈́̏͒̍̿͗̃̌͒̎̾̂̉̍̅́̾̿͛͂͂̅͋̊̍́͊̆̌̀́͌̽͂͐̆̍̑̍͗̾͆͆̆͊̑͛́̌̂̎̋͊͗̉̽̐̂̌͒̿̌͐̎͑̓̂͗̿́̐̀͒̽̃̈́̓̓̎̽̊̐̾̃̈́̋̓̈̆̄̔̿̈́̾̀̑̄͐̔̆̊͋̆͛͊͒̀̿̏̈́͋̑̎̉́̔̃͛̈́̒̔͊̏̓͌͗͗͑͊̽̏̌̈̃͗̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅẻ̵̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̩͕͉͕̗̜͍̬̞͖̻̦͔̣̗͇̪̯̝̰͕̹̱͍̘̞̺̰͉̤͎̞̘̳̖͍̭͔͎̣̥͙̼͇̯̥͙̠͍̪̪̪̯̞͙̰͚̣͉̰̼̙̫̻̦͚̩̯͔̱̪̦͍͓̙͔̱͚͇̺̩̞͓̟̬̥̦̱͇͚͖̝͎͕̬̲̰̠̲̣͕̜̮͖̠̥̘̘̬͚̹̰̥͙̬͉͇̲͕̘̦͕̝̱̯͖̪̤̤̦̳̞̟̱̥̻͈͓̭̘͙͍̠̪͖͖̣͖͖̥͖̲͇̙̤̘̼̮̻̮̜̘̤͙̟̬̠͚̫̙͍͉̱͔͉̮̤͛̾̇́̆̾̉͊̽̇̽̔̊͛̈́͆̓͑͋̎̂̇͒̀̄̅̆̀́̄͛̎̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝ ̸̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̧̢͚͉̬̰̤͓̺̤̳̖͎̳͎̮̮͈͖̬̣̥̭̙̩̩̳̱̭̩̻͇̩̩͖̞̙͈̗̘͕̼͇̭͎̗̞͈̞͚͕̣̙̩̯̲͕̱̹̯̳̜̣̥̤̭̫͕͓͇̗͍̯͕̣̗̜̫̼̹̮͔̣̼̞͕̤̟̻̟̰̼̺̥̼̖̠̮̬̺̣͓̬̗͎̖̥͓̩͍̮̫̬͔̰̼̦̬̭̯̙̬̼̳̙͔͓̰̥̠͉̺͎̜̰͚͈̠͇̣͍̩͈̟͔͕̼̗͖̫̪̼͎̟͍̩̤̻̯̰̩̰͓͙̤̬̪̞̜͎͇̠̟̙͙̬̮̭͈͉̜̖̩̞̹͖̗̞͙͕̮̣̪̳̠͕̲͎̱̫͈̮͔̥̱̩̪̳͙̱͎͈̱̫͖͔͓̰̠̝̫̦̮̫̻̞̯̠͙̬̗̗͎͎̯̥͉̞̠͓̥̟̟͓̘̹͎͔̙̲̘͎̣̯̙̈̀̓͛̅̂̎̑̅̌̈́̎̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̸̛̘̗͙͙͕̭̫̻̖͎͙͍̤̣̤͔̯̩̼̰̼̠̟̣͉̺̬̪͔̯̗͉̻̼͉͑̔͂̈́̔̆̎̊̒̑̉̐́͒̂̎̑̆̃̓͛̅̔̓̅͊̿̉̆̍͊̈̽̒̎̑̍̎́̉͑̿́̿̑͑̄̅͋̒̄̓́̓͋̀̋͐̂̈́͋͗́̓̓͑͐̎̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅì̷̢̢̧̨̧̛̜̺̖͈͍̰̰̮̫͖͚̰̞̜͇̜̗̖̫̝̭̱̮̮̫̠̘͈̦̙͖̝̟̰̣̥̜͓̪̩̠̞̳̗̺̼̳͊̓̇̄̏̓̇͂̍̊̈̂̽̍̀͌̐̿̈́̈́́̊͆̉̉̌̈̽́̂́̀̏̉̅̒̊͗̀̇̉̃̃͐͂̈̆̊̾͊̽̀̅̈͋̉̔̏͑̄̈́̾̈̾̈́̆̔͆̎͒̍̀̋͆͂̐͂͋̔̊̈́͋͐͐͛́͐͗̿̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͠͠͠͝ͅͅn̴̨̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̞͈̭͇̲͉̻̪̜̩̮̱͎̘̳̖̣͎̭̘͉̙͚̩͔̙̼̝͉̗̹̖̬̫̫͉͍͇̣̻̞̳̪̣͉̗͇̳̠̖͉̣̮̺̩̝̼̱̟̘̦̬͇͇̺̥̼̤͎̤̩͇̺̝̬͈̯͐͋͊̊̇͛̀͌͆́̈́͗̐̍̏́̅̾͒͊͒̎͐͊͆̎̓͋̓̀̈̑̏̄̔͒͆͑́̽͒͊͆̀̉̀̐̉́̈́̋͋͐̏̈͋̌͂̈́̑̐͗̽̽̈́͛͌͌̾̌̂͛͌̔͐̓̇̊̓͑̾͑͊̄̓̽́̇͊͋̓́̌̓̒̃͗̋͌̒̔̈́̾̆͑̓͋̍͗̇̈́̾͛͗͊͆̉̀̓̑̌̈́̍̈̈͛́̈́̑̽͛̈́̒̿͆͌̓̾͊̽͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅḑ̵̨̨̨̡̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̰̩̙͚̗͖̯̰̫̻̹͍̪̦͇̗̰͉͖̦͓̜̞͖̥̱̪̦͔̖̭̼͙̱̖͔̰̪̤͉͓̰͔̤̺̳̰̯̯͕̯̺̥͇̟̥̲̲͉͓̤̭͖͈̻̖͉̘̟̠͖̺͎͉̱̭̺̘͎͖͔̜̠̣̭̣͉̪̲̙̭͕̜̘̰̙͉̗̱͓̘̮̥̺̮̰͍̳͇̠̯̤̗̬̙̪̤̝͕̠̗̼̯̤̖̰͉̼̝̩͖̖̤͖̼͉̥̙͖̗̯̱̩̼̮̭̣̳̤̝̠͔̻̰͍͖͔̠̣͙̠̪͍͕̰͈͓̘͍͉̩̥̦̻͚̣͈̳̜͓̜͇͙̻̙̠͓̯̩̼̗̿́͛̒͛̂̿̓̒͗̋̄̋̿̂̈́̋̄͛̆̊͋͑̓̔̐̋͑́̉̈́̇͒͒̾̐̿̾̒͑̒͂͒̆̈́̄̀̀͗̍̓́̋͊͐̑̈́́̑̓͑́́͒̊̀͊̉̐̆̐̉́̑͂̒̍̒͒͌̏̒̓̉̈̊̈̂̇̓́̿̾͐́͊͊̆́̍̑̄̈́̔̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̖̟̜͈͚͕̼͉̬̰͈̙͙̻̤̱̳̖̗͉͔̬̖̰̺̲̱̻͇̘̻͇̝̻̗̦̠͓̖͍̰̭͈͖̳̻̮͓͉͉̲̞̲̖͎͖͕̮̳̬͕͕͇͓̣̳̖͈͍̻̭̙͇̦͚͍͖̻̘̝̩̰͈̳͉̼̟̳̹͔̱͎̭͓͎͈̘̣̮̖̹̣̗̮̱͚͙̞͔̘̱̗̺̰̖̤̪̠͙̩̳̬̣͉̝̻̯̹̭̱̺̖̥̫͕̱̟̱͇̜̯͇̮̺̙̯̝͕̗̟̙̦̱̮͓͖̪̞͕͍̤̠̻̺͉͈͖̞̺̥͎͓͉̻̲͇̺̩͎̣͍͚͍̺̤̻̮͕̮̼͕̬̥͈̱͇͖͈͖͍͎̩́̊̃͒̔̌̂̾̾̀̃̈̾͋̍̔̎̊̅̾́͗̂̐̆̄̈̒̏́͋̓̄̃̅̈̏̏̍̅̀́̂̆̒̍̒͗̽́̓̍̀̋̿̊́̄̄́̈́̀́̏̉̒̇͐̽̃̇͆͋͛͂͗̓̆̐͒̊̾̂̌̍̓̌̓̔̓̈̿͗̑͗̀͛̆̔̓͌̊̃̀̍͒́̅͗͌̌̐̓̆̅̀̌͋͋̏̀͛̃̑̈́̂͋͊̃̆̿̂́̄̈̂́̈́͗́̆̎̂̐̽̿͛̒̅̎̏͂̆̃̈́̇̀̂͛̀͑̊͋͗̈͐͒͂̑̒̐̋̎̈́́̓̃̄̅͛̄̈́́̃̂̔̓̾̃͊̎̽̓͑͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̡̨̛̛̛͉̩̮̟̫̜̝͍̝̺͎͍̲͎̬̼̯̼̥̦̫̤̱̪͙͓͈̣̗̭̪͎̙̩̼̝͇͍̖̟̦̫̙̯̼̙̝̰̇̔̾͊͛̓̋͒̃͊͋͑̾͊̎̇̈́͛̈́͋̂͑̎͆̓̾͗̓́͒͆̉̀͒͒̓̀̀̎́̐̈́̀́̊̏̑͑̉̍̽̓̒̈́̓̄͐͆̾̿̆̓̿͆̀͑̔͒̽͌͑̎̏͆̉̀͐̍͂̋̾̋̉̌͑̾̇̃̊̾̋̓̆͂͊̂̉͆̄̍̐̄͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝f̶̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̦͖̲̜̣̞̲̖͚̺̫̲͕̙̻͙̻̹̞̞̞̣͍͕͎͔̣̞̥̹̘̠͇̜͈̝̗̣̜̮͉̞̹͙̫̪̭̼̹̗̹͖̝̻̪͍̲̺̹̞̥̪̻͓͍̲̝̱͎͍̜͙͙͉̺̝̝̮̪̬̰̣̱̩̻͍̙̖̙̣͓͈̯̯͍̫̯̗͕͕̜͕͕̳͉͙̜̱̬͕̊̃̆̄̂̒̃̈́̌̃̒̌̋͛̈́̄̌͒͗̅̈̆̄̿͋̓̓͊̉̓̈́͂͑̈́̈͑̑̔͑̓̒͒̐͋́̀̑̈́̂̾͆͛̃̿̑̽͆̀͑͑̂̃̐̎̀̈́̓͂͗̈́̄̀̒͋͗͂̈́̀̔̽͛̈́͆̊̌̎̈̃̽̈̅̌͊͆͑͒̒͌̍̋͊͋̐̐̃̈̈́́͗̏̿̒͌̓̓͑͗̌̂̀̿̈̏̅̋́͐̈́̐́̔̈́̊͗̿͒̆͗̎̀̐̆͒̆͋͐͋̈́̍̉̽̓̊̏̄̂͒̌̎͑̌͐̃̊͌̓͐͌̈̒̒͑̈́̒̋͑̍́͆̇̾̅̏́͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͇͍̻̤̩̫̯̭̣̪͚̗̖̱̺̦̖̖̗̞͚̘̝͍̻͇̟̤̞͕̠̘̻̬̝̟̫͍̻̣͓̰͉̫̱̯̬̙͉̰̤͕̺̹̥̦̼̬̺͓̠̹̟̱͇͖̫̻̖͎̫̀̊͐̏̈́̀̓̐͐͌͒̏̀̆̿͌̿̌̃̈́̊̄̌̔̎̈́̈͊̈́̂͊̾̃͛̉̀̀̋́̑̄̈́͆̅͆̓̒̒̓͑̋̒͑̓̓̔̈́́̅́̆̋͑̃̿̂̀̈̂͒̇̄͐̒͒͆͒̽̾̅͂͆̅͛̊̐̈́͛͛̀̐̿̊̓̈́̒͐̌̌͒͋̽̓͆̍̋͐̌̾͂͂͌͋̏̉̑̈́̎̃́̇̊̾̀͒̀͂̃͌̐̅̎̋̐͗̅̆̿͑͂͒̔̏̊͑̀͋̓́̌͒̊͆̈́̓̊̆̑̾̆̈̎̈́̇̐͐͆̏̿̇͂̅̽̀̔͑̉̽́͗̃͋̌̔̃̿̓̂́̓̒̇̔̀̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅẅ̵̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̛̛̺͕̜̙̗̺̖̹̗̤̲̮͉̞̖̳̣͕̬͎͓̣̠̩͈͈̩̜͔̮͔͕͙̠͖̗̫̖͉͚̦̩͙̬̭̫̯̪̼͎̟̤͖͖̦͈̙̙͉̦̮̩̭̗͉̹̞̰͕̲̼̣̭͉̜͙̖͙͇͖̩͈̲̟̞̘͍̖͖̲͍̼͎̙̯̮̗̯̤͇̺͕̦̹͇͙̠͕̜̝̘̥̘̙̥͎̥̭͈̺̟̗̮̺͇̲̼̬̺̭̜̠̦̪̟̠̻͈̞͎̳͕̱̯͇̼̙̺͓͙̦̘̠̠̲̩̥̜̝̮̖̲̹̝͓̙͎͙̭̭̞̼̲̻͔̥͔͎͍̞͕̖̰̬̬͍̲̼̣̞̲̯̱̱̪̝͇́͒̄̀̈́̑͂̒̆̾͌͒̎̌̏̈́͊̄̇̈́͆͑̒̈̇̽̎̇̐͌͂͒̏́̏̇̋͋̓̏̈̑̀͑̄̌͂̀͌̂̈̄͆̆̈́̓̀̅͂͊̀̄͛̄̀͐͊̃̽̑̋͐̑̀̍͆̊͐̑̓͋̈́̎̔͐͌͊̂̀̋̐̈̽̀̃̐̈́͗̆̀́̿̋͗͌̇̈̿͂̀̔̃̓̇̈́͋̏͂̂͂͂̐̋͊͂̄̈́̾͊̆͊̈̌̾̔̈͋̈͒͋̾̇̽̓̐̋́̅̄́͒̓́̂̿͆̀̋̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḩ̵̡̨̨̧̢̨̡̛̩͍̳͈͖͇̣̙͉̞͇͖͖̳͕͇͕̫̖͍̤̩̥͖̲̪̱̲̬̭̪͔͔̩̤̯̩͕̦̹̥͎̥̼͉͓̮͔̤͓̖̙̯̦̘̤̘͇̤̺͎͇̝̺͈͚͈͚͚̮̤̳͙͔̝̪̠͎̜̺̹͔̟̼̼̤͖͓͓̤̥̠̦̟̩͉̤͓̻̜͓̩̮͔͇̫̦̹͈̤̙̝̩͖̥͇̟̭̗͎͎͈̓̅͋̿̏͋̈͛̂͊̄̈́̂̓͆̋̉̅̽͊͗̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅï̷̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̝͚͇̻̩̪̩̬̥͎̮͎̹̝̺̠̲̬͕̩̲̯͕̣̘̟̙͙̝̝̱͚̮̺̝̦͙͇̟̻̗̟͚̪̦̳͕̥̲̙͋͒͌̉̈̋̌̊̓̀̒̈̔̊̓̃̽͆͌̈̆̓̃͋̉̓̒́̽̒̽́͛̽̊͆͂̓͛͒̏͐͊̀̔̋̉̈͒̃̈͗̀͂͒͒̐͊̎̈́̊́́̏͒̏̉̉̓̑̎̆̓̀̿̆̍̌͒̄̔̀̈͊̌̊̀͒̋̓͋͛̄̀̅̋̏̓̃̈́͗̎̐͐̂̈́̍̽͂̈́̃̐̍̾̈̌͐͋͛̈́͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝t̵̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̛͈̖̩̲͕̖̠͍͍͈̹͇͉͉͉̮͉̮̰͉̼̯̪͕͍̯͇͇̜̥̬̦̺̱͔͉̱͍͚͙̖̲͔̫͉̙̼͕̜̦̜̥̙̻͔̟̹͉͓͎̬̻̩͚͚̫̪̮̥͖̦͍͎̬͍̭̭̥̯͓͉̗̣͈͕͚͇̣͙͓̖͕͎̭̣̣̳̗̪̪͎̼̱̪̝̬͉̪̱̭͉͔͈͍̳̦͖̼̼̖͉̗̻̪̥̝̮̤̹̱͇̤̮̪̫͓̫̙̮̹̻̳͙̱̥̬̦̟̭͉͙̺̯̗̟̫̥̰̝͈͔̳̣̙͎̫͎̩͇̘̼̖͕͓͓̯̱̮̥̞̲̹͈͎̙͆̏̈́̂̑͋̋͆͐̑̎̋̍̐̐̌͛͌̊͂͒̒͐̉͆̋̇̍̎̂́͒̈̑̍̎̓̎̽̈̂̒̿̏̿̇̾͑́̂̍͛̎̊͊̈͋̊͌́̒́̇͛̈́̒̈̊̾́͐̐͂̄͋̅͑̐̄̑̾̍̉̽̓̓̒̄̾͊͌̄̅̀̾̐̈́̎̀̀̈́̍̃̓̽̀͋͐͊̀͒͌̄̽̒̎̊̽̈̈́̉̆̈̈́̈̔͆͒͛̊̈́͆̇̈́̋̌͛̈́̓̐͌́͐͂͋̽͒̐̎̒́̂̓̇̅͒͐̓͛̌̔̎̿̎̉̊͆̈́̉̆̃͐̌̔̉͗̅̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅè̷̢̨̗̘̖̣̖̜͉͍̰̬̟̪͙̗͋̈́̔̽̈̑̐̍̇̃̈́͐͊̓̔̐́̒̋͆̀̏͑̈́̾̿̅̽̑͊̊̈́͗̓̔̀̋̓͋̍̌̈́̈́̂̒̔͆͒̎̑́͐̌̄͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̫̰̣͙͖̱̹̦̰̞̲̹͎̭̤͎͈̜̥̳̮̠̟̜͖̻̣̞̭͇̮̗̠͈̩͙̻̞̟̰̲̻͈̭̥͇̯̗̠̞͔̙̤͔̫̞̼̲̰̺̙͈̫̣̻̠̻̪͙͍̤̤̭̥͉̜̖̯̖͙̮̣͉̩͓̩̭͈̪͙͔̘͖̗͇͔͔͕͕̝̱͚̜̯͕̂̉̀̋̐̄͒͐̏̓̎͆͑̆̆́́̽͗̏̄͆̎̐̾̀̅͊́̽͒̐͐̐͐̎̓̋͛͒̆̔̉͆̓̈́͐̄̄̿͛̈́́̃͑̉̿̈̓̏̾̉̄̈́͆̉̎͆̈́̅͊̍͂̎͐͐́̌̑̽̌̄̈́̐̿̈́̈̈̅̓͊͐̈́͋̃̍̇͌̾̓̌̂͑̒́̓̽̽̏̇̓̐̈̌̾̊̏̈̽͛͐̈͊͐̅̽͛̂͑͐̒̊̈́́̓̊͆̈́͛̆̆͛͂̌̈̓̈̆̆̎̔̇͌̃̍̆́͒͛̆̐͋͛̓̉͐͑̿̀͋̒͗̀͑̇͂̍̐͋́̈́̑̍̉̀̓́̊͋͆̔̈́̊̈̎̅̉͒̆̊̀̾͐̿̈́̒͌͆̓́̊̓̌̆̍̊̅̒́̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̛͈̪͚̺͚̖̮̗̞͖͇̰̝̯͈̱̝͎͕̰̬̼̠̠̞̤̲̱̦͍̰̞̱̞̘̲̤̙̤̞̗̼̥͓̗͈̞͕̣͈͎̭̤̪̟̰̳͕̘̭̺͉̼̜͚͉̞̘͔͍̩͈̩̘̺̹̯̞̦̰̠͍͙̝̳̺̖̗͔̫͙̫̱̪̮̰̻͙͎̞͈̺̣͔̟̻̞̗͚̫̱̹̺̝̮̲̥͔̰̖̟͇̻͍̱͙̲̿͆̇͛̒͑̀̀̇̅̌͊̑̌̄̽̾̑́̃͗͆̂̍̾̋̐͑̀̇̌̒͒̊̉̿͊́̽̃̊̈́̒̄̐̍̂̏̄̍͌̀̀́́͗̈̒͋͒̃̈͐̀̈̒͆̌͌͌͋̀̂̿̋̃̊̃̽͊͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̵̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̥̻̰̥͔̣̝̣̗̟͕̦̜̖̲̠̲̪͍̠̦̯͍̗̺̼̖̦͍̭̜̱̼̤̖͓̻͕͔̘̘̣͍͈̩͎͍̮͚̳͈̹̘̤͉̝͈͔͔̲̼̭͖̮͉̫̠͈̝̼̫̬̹̩̞̻̗̠̠̥͍͖͓̻̫̜̞̰͕͎͓͖̣̯͓̤̖̙͉̰͉̙͙̜̻̟̥̩̙͓͔͇̣͍͍̬̣̪̬͍̰̰̭̼͓̦͚̰̪̖͇̟̟̮͙̦̠̦̺̝̙̝̯̘̭̮̦͍̫̼̟̟͖͇̲̊̑̈́͊̊̏͋̈́̅̎̃͗̓̾͆̓͊̌̾͑̃̂͛̒͆̈́̈̐̈́̊̔̅̌̈́̽́̂̒̇͗͆́̽̋̔̏̄̓͆́̌̊̆̈́͗̏̊̈̋̆̔̄̾̉͗̽̌̽͗͊̓̐͑́̆̃̾̇͐̍̋́̆̔̒͗̈̀̄̈́̋͊͛̄̈̄͐͂̈́̌̓̈́͌̓̾̑̉͐́̉͋̍̽̀͌̽̎͑͗̒͑̂̈́͌͐̽͊͊̒̇͂̆́̾̒́͒͌̈́̈́̽́̀͊̊̏̀̓̈́̉̈͑̾̅͛̂̽̈͋͊̏̍̎̇͗̎́̓͋̈́͆̉̅͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅș̵̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̼̜̫̭̻͍̮̻̪̯̦̱͖͔̞͍̖͙̫͖̠̤̹͕̠̬̺̜̩͔̖̯̬̰̙̰̠̣̩̯̣̜̠͙͚̫͈̹̳͚̠̩͔̟̞͕̗̯̰͈̖͇̖̝̻͈͚͍̱̖̙̟͈̫͓̰̞̮͈͉̟̞͖̠̱̟͈̬͇̬̭͍͎̗̫͙̩͍̘̝̭͙̱̱̺̳̪͉͚͉̗̮̻̱̳̘̰̬̘̭̻̼̻̗̱̩̣̙̣͇̮̜̹̹̰̳̤̟͈͚̝̘̲̤̫̜͙̖̩͓̜̪̪̘̳͕̗̭͓̭̣͔̟̱̤̝͙͙̩͈̼̝̪̬̖̳̣̞̩̲̰̪͚̹̖̺̤͍͈̟̟̻̦̦̜̼̙̾͑̇͑̇̅̒̈̏̂̌̂̒͑́̀̑̃̆̔͌̿͗̿̆̿̀͆̾̈́̊͆̎̀̇̈́̓̈̅̏̈̆̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅí̶̡̛̛̛̺͇̤͓̭͗̇͊̊͛̀̾̽̾̋̓̆̓̉̎̇͐̆̈́̂͒̌̊̊̉̌͋̑̀̃̅̏̾͌̐̏̏̈́̐̑̏̃́̾̐̍͒̆̌́̆͗͌̍̐̈̆̎̑͌̋̽̏͐̓̆̔̌͋̓̆̀̔̓͒̾̕̕͘̚͝͝͠ḑ̷̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̺̟̝̳̝̩̘̮̬͍̖̟̻̗̞͎̫̭͉̤̭̥̦̯͖͕̤̝̰̖̥̜̺̜͎̘̫͉̗̼̠͓͍̟̘̖̗̪̟̦̥̟̱̜͎͉͖͍̠̙̙̮͖͔̳̯̜̥͇̖̗̻̫̞̜͚̯̜̩̖͓͚͙̞̞̺͍̙̣͙̭̞̖̹͖̰̖̙̗͇̝̳̘̞̦̙̦͇̳͓̫̤͈̱̗͍̗̱̥̞͔̗̩͖̤̺̹̫̳̙̙͍̝̗̜̯͔̫̫̗̟͔̣̻̥̰̰̰͚̺̪̭͍̝̮͔͙̤̹̤̭̞̣̲̪̖͚͚̟̮̰̯̟͕͉͚͇̜̤̝̪͇̰͚̗̩̮̫͍̮̼̤̠̮̱̳͕̠̥̱͍͇̦̞̮̘̭̳͖̄̄̌̈́͗̀͊͋͂̀̍͛͗̓̉͐̈́̇̒͐̌̀̏̄̍̏͊̂͂͂͊͐͗̀͆͗͂͑̏̄͑̈́̃̿̓̈́̋̈́́̓̀͛̍̒̇̔͐̐̈́̀͌̒͑͛̂̃̀̀̈́̽̀̈͌̃̽̀̏͌̅́̔̑̊̈́͆̅̉̍͐̽͑̊̈̊͛͌̆̈́̒̎̇̇̍̃̾͊͒̓̀̿́͌̈́̅̃̀͊̌̒̀̃̀͒͌̔̓͐́̑̈̇̽̊̓́̀̓̈́̆̈́͂̆̊́̓̉̊̉̆̅̽̑́̀̃̓̊̑̍͋̌̐̑̑̊̄̇̄̋͑̔͛̿̊̇͋̿̈́̏̽̓̅̃̈̌͌̈́͂̓͑͊̑̉̔̀̆͗͒̓̃̃͌̎̉̑̈́͂̂͂͆͆̿̐̊̑͋̏͑̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǔ̵̡̨̨͎̭̤͙̰̬̩̳̹̞̫͕̬̙͉͈̫̘̺̪͚̟̝̜̣͙̥̤̪̖̯̆͌͒͛̆̀̿̂̂̓̀͒̈́̋́̋̈͑̍͛͌̍͂̏͂͆̈͆̌̏̒̾̾̊̎̿̓͒̆̔̀̈́̀͑́̀͌̆̊̓̏̇̔̇̂̀͐͗̈́̏̊͂͋̋́̍̈́̅́̎̿̍͛̎̓͗̒̒͋̃̈́̆̽̎̓́̄̆̇͒͑̀̈́͋͊̋̃̂͒͑̌̀̅̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠e̷̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̰̞̲̜͓̠͈̦̗̝̬̬͔̘̰̤̟̖̮̝̝̳̩͎̘̟͓͙̖̝͇͚̪̘̺̮̩͍̱̗͖͍͚̰͍̩̳̞̠̠̺̱̣̘̹͕͇̹̭͎̩̯͖͈̮͔̗̟͔̪͕̹͙͚͓̪̺̝͍̱̪̟͇͉͔̲͙͉̤̜̥͙̮̦͎̼̟̬̤̻̞̘̟͕͍̪͖͔̗̱̪̾͊̋͒́̇̀̉̀̉͊͆͊͒̆̈͋̆̆̀̂̀̀̅̃͆̉̀̂͊̏͂͐̃̉̾̄̎̀͂̇̽̇͊̐̊͋͑͋̆̈́̉̏́́͐̒̓̈́͒̈́̄̈́̒̐̈̃̆̾͐́͒̊̽̀̂̿̓͑̂̂͆́̀͊̑̿̀͌͊͆̓̐̒̒̓́̐̂́̀̃͗̈̐̒̿̒͛͌̅́̎̂̋̓́̄̏̈́̎̎͒̈̐̈͌̈͛͆́͋̐͌͑̒͛̈́̾̓͒̈́́͐̄͐̀̆͑͛̏̽̄͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ.̴̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̻̣̠͇̪̠͚͇̼͍̫̞͉̣̻͓̱̟̞̪̩̰̯̪͉̰̫̞͈̯͚̪̺͓̺̭̝̱̲̱̞̞̰͍̤̘̪̺̩͎̙̰̺̱̥̱̫̝̥͉͎͉͙̰͇̙͍͍̞͚͙͍͍̞̪̹̦̠̥̱̱͍̭̣̜̖̫̥̱͙̜̥̝̟͇̼͚͉͎̜̞̤͔͇͍̳̪͓͖̙̦͔̲̖̜̖̜̗̤̯͖̬̟͈̺̞̘̟̪̝̮̥͓̙͍͍̖̞̗̤̝͎̮̼͉̥̤̜̹̬̘̘̘̘͔͖̺͔̺̯̹̤͓̗̩͚̻̜͔̼͙̱͈͔̻̩͔͙̦͚͖͖̝̲͕̟̼̩͇̖̫͓̭̪̬̣̯̻̻̭̳̩͈̮̠̙̺͙̟͈͓̭̙̣̙̟̯̘̻͚̝͕͇͇͙͍̗̭̜̺̳̫̣͓̩̱͓̙̻́̀͋́́̂͗̈́̈́̈̄̏̓̓̒̉̎̀̈̌̏̓͂̍͒̂̈͆̽͗͂̈́̓̐̃͆͆͑̆͊̌̑̆͂̑͒͊̄̆̀̃̈͂̉͊̎͋̉͋̅̀̈́̋̅̆̆̽̂̒͗͆̓̓̈́͌̍̿̎́̏́͛͗̏̉̈́̅͌̍̽͗̆͛̍̐̅́̏̍͆́̇͒̑͛̓̋̀̅̆͌͛͐͋̅͐͒̓́̊͛͛̓͛̓̊̒͆́͌̓́̈́̀͐̅̈́́̿͌̌̍̐͛̋̄̃̐̊͋̅̄̊͑̽͂̃̄́̀̿̉̾̎̀̈́͋̈̆̏͑̋͆̍̑͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̮̣͎̯͈̖̟͎͈̙̭̥͚͚͔̥͔͎͚̮͔̙͎̱͎̯̲͍̭͙̩̟̥̯̻̱͎̻͉̝̣͈̲͉̗̺̠̥̯̙̟̪̬̮̻͈͉͎̟̲̖̟̖̠̭̣̣̪͓͇̬̭͔͚̫̖̺̞̮̩̳̞͎̙̼͈̗͈̳̰̫̬͈̯̳̙̝̺̺͎͎͙̻̗̟̲͕̣̪̪̼̙̦̺̱͉̯͖̮̖̰͖̼̠͍̜̮̰͎͓̦̞̞̜̖̩͓̯̟̰̹͓͈̤̙̣̫͎͎̖̳͉̠̣̝̫̯͇͎̙̳͎̱͉̰̦͔̫̤̰̫̓̈͐͋͜͜͜ͅͅͅ  
̵̢̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̠͚͖̖͉͖̦̬̻̪͔̦͉͎̣̘̥̱̼̭̪͇̱̪̣̣̹̙͈̝̣̺̳̜̹͓̖͙͉̥̼̟͉̺̟̯͇͔̤̮̹̞͚͙̗̘̞̹̻̬̹̗̹̤͕̗͍͖̫̮̰̗̤̥͍̲̹̼̤̲̝͈̺͇̮̫̼̦͎͕͖̯̹̞̤̞̼̗͇̯̪͉͈̺̮̂̄̊̓́͗̇̋̂͗͐͆̂̇̓̏̎̈̊̐͆͆͊̅̒̂̆̂̏̋̀̏͛̈́̉̀͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̛̛̫̺̫͔̠͖̘̰̠̭̳͚̮̪͎̻̀́͂͌̓̃̄̒̿̓̂̐̅̇͆̅̌̔̌̑͂̍͒̓̄̀̈́̓̅̐̓̽̾͂͊̋́̆̐̔͊̏̈́̀̽̓̾̐́̊̈́̓́̑̈́̒̈́̄̇͐͒͆̓̒̔̈̑̆̇͊́̓̍̍̎̌̉̈́͒͛͊̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͝͠͝͝͠Ờ̸̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͇̹̜͇͉͓̗̤̺̖̖̬̙͉̠̝͚͔̤̥̱̗͇̯̤̼̼̤͍͔̜͇̘͍̪̜͔̤̼͍̖̲̦̲̙͔͉̮̭̳̦̲̗̘̖͉̤͉͕̦͓̠͈̜̬̗̲̼̹͖͚̹̺̪̝̺̠̲̰͓̱͇̱̹̰̜̤̜̝̟̜̹̱̱͍̫͓͖̱̦͕̻̰̪̭̖̻̼̱͇̹̩̭̲̼̘̳͕̻͇̟̫̟͇̪̟̞̖̫̖̺͔̤̝̬͍̖̬̜̮̬̱̖̞̗̮̟̫̺̜̖̥̯̰̻͉̺͎̗̪͓͎̼͕͈͓͚̜͙̲͇̫̠̤͎̮̗͉̹͍͓̜͙̺̹̘̮̯̳̥̼̠̺̗̤̳͎̟͇̳̤̬͇͈̙͚͕̪̹̬̞̞̩̝͖̙̹̪̺̼̬͙̭̮̥̟͙̹̠̥̞͇̱͍͉̭̘̺͔̖̪̀̓̃̾͆̀͗͆̓̋̈̈̾͊͗̓̄̎͐́̈́́̓̓̃̓̏̎͌̅́͋́̑́̃̉̌̎̓̈̈́̐͐̋̃̾̾̈́͌̆̈́̈́̾́̿͛̎̉̓͋͊͐͆͋̀̆͆̓͛̍̏̒̅̈́͑̆̈̐̐̈́̀̐̏̄̐͊̆͋͐͐̏͛̀̈͋̆̂̈̊͆͂͆̐͌̊̊̏̓̇̓̑̅̒̎͊̇̓̇͊̒̽̇̆̎͂̌̌͗̉̀̈̔͊̈̔̑͂̈́̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŢ̵̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͍͎͎̣̘̲̤͔̭͓̫̩͚̳͇̻̠͕͎̰̺̰̹̝̬̹̮̪̳͇̰͉͔̼̟̣̠͕͙̱͍̳͓͕̻̠̭͙̫̖͔̲̪̠̙͖̲̬͕̭̤͓̲̥̞̠̫͙̩̦̣̻̞̩̺̬̬̞̟̺͔̭͕̝̩̤̯͙̥͓̫̣̬̞̗̬̲͓̬̪̠̦̦̙̺̥̝̪̹̠̤̙̺̣̫̬̰̜͔͖̫̝̝̬͍̻̝̰̦̗͉͓͎͔̹̖̦͚͉͕̰͚̙͙̱͚̗̤͍͕̣̲͕̙̯̲̣̳̭̭̦̪̯̗̯̰̫̜̗̦̥̩̩̬̥̠̥̻͚̆̊̄͒̋̀̋͆͊͆̽̽̇̾͂̂͑́̏͑́̑̐̏̈́́̃̆͋̈́̒̽̿́̌̌͌̍̓̀̾̽̔̈́̾̔̅̏͌̿̌̍̓̄͒̃̏̋̀͆͛̅̂̂͒̎͊̓̅̄́̓̆̐͒̋̊́̋̑̈̒͋̌͋́̆͊͐̉́̄͑̀̊̐̓̃̐̀̋̂̂̋͋̋͗́͑̊̃͗͗̃̎̇̅́͋̐̅͋͂͋̎́̆͗̓̋͆̒̉́̂̈́̈̆̎̎̀͐́̍̈́́̿̽̔̋͐̊̏̃̊̾̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅa̶̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̛͉̗̟͍̰̳̻͚̤̮̪̤̦̰̤̪̣̣̖̗̗͕̲͔͕͕̞͍͍͙̥̝͕͙̖̼̹̫̣̫͕̭̙̖̣̹̻͎̰͍͕̜͔̝͙̬̥̥̦̲̹̤͈̬̯̰͕̣̘̭̦̪̰̥̱͉̰̬͖̙͖͉̳̮̖̭̤̝̼͓͖͈͍̯̭̳̘̼̣͔̦͎̝̬̣̯͓̻͙͙͇͇̗̭̙̼̝̤̱̘̯̠̳̟͎̖̣̲̫̗̺̱̪̗͈̝̞̫͎̖̹̜̺̭̲͇̬͔̙͖͇͙̦͕̯̲̯͉̲͇̫͓̗͎͍͉̦̜͔̥̫͈̦̟̣̪̰͕̝͍̝̮̝͇̪̟̤̥͉̬̹̤̟̜̰̝̤͚͖͙̟̖̭̬̮̥̰̤̰̳̞̙͍̥̲̼̙̯̞͉͈̞̘̣̞̱̞͚̲̱̻͈̫̺͍̤̺̪͔̘̞͈̮̝̩̟̝̰̤̣͔͚̰̺̤̼̥͔̬̞̣̲̪̜̐̾̓̂͒̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̮͚̬̖̬̣̭̠̤̦͉̲̰̱̮̻̞̭̘̖̳̥͓̺̯͇͔̺͓͕̰͈͔̼̥̙̖̰͖̙̻͙͖̘̟̜͇̺͉̫̬̞͓̖̘͍͉̱̳̦̼̲̘̰̲̻̬͖̳͉̫̩̼̻̙̝̯͉͓̝̲̼̜͙̮̺̘̣͔͙͉̭̖̦̘̬͚͖̟̦̺̪̘̹̮̞̱̞̳̰̫̖̺̺͚͕̯̼̠̗̝͙̻̭̭͕̻͔̝̠̥͍̝̟̭͕̪̖̮̥̟̻̻̼̜͖̪̗͍̗̙̥̥̜̫̺̬̳͈̠̮̥̫̬̳̣̳̟̍̃̇̈́̑̈̀̀̇̐͌̇͗̑̈́̿̊̐̓̈́̅́̄͗̋̍͗̄́̈́͐̈́͗̾̃̑̀̈́̽̾̌͆̄́̉̿͑̀̋͊͑̃͂́̈̀͗̒̈́́̽͒̆̀͛́̈̒̐̍̾̅̈́̉͑̅̈̀̊̉̌̿̽̄̀̾͋͒̀̽̊̒̈̈́̈̍̏́̓̔̎̈́̐̓̈́̊̇͊̍͒́̊̏̀͆̋͂̔͒̍͛̓̍̏͗͗̏̓͗̈́̆̊̈́̎̐͊̑́̄̋́̃̎̀̆̈́̃̃̋̔̑͂̄̃̔̿͗̎̀̅̎̎̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̗̬̪̤͉̗̯̻̮͈̪̰̣̞͕̻̻͉͎̫̦̹̖͔͉̗̗̭͕̫͎͚̺͍̻̼̖͍̟̥͓̞͕̥̼͙͇̻̠̗͈̥̯͍̠̻̦̰̤̥͇͖̦̟̺̝̭̭̙̟̦̠̹̫̪̣̗͇̝͈̜̝̲̱̰̫͎̰̬͖̞͇̫̙̩̠̭̭̙̳͕͕̜̬̻̭̘̩̰̤͎͙͖͉̜̟̭͇̘̞͇͖̗̝̣̪̜̰̪͙̲̖̯̥̗̮̫͕̰̲͙͎̗̗͖̠̺̫̯͇̥̤̰̻̂̓͛̇͛̓̋̌̑̈́̾̿̉̾͛̌̉͂̌͛̓̄̍̀̾͂͋̈́͌͑̿͊̀̾̆̐̿̈͆̑̔͗̄͐̉̽͐̀̾̈́̆͂̎̋͆̿̏̏̌̋̐̽́̊̃̃͋́̄̈́̀̽͌̎̈́̈́̿̊͒̑̏̌̀̉̅͗̐̇̽̊̊̅̓͊̓̓́͗̉̎̏̂͆͐̏̆́̔͒̀͌͆̐̈̃̂̈́͗́̍͊̍͒̍̈́̌͊̿́́̐͆̍͆̓̍̏̒̓̀̀̑̔̈́́͌͗͑̏̐̏̑̓̈́͗̍͛̅̂́̋̅͋̽͆͒̋͛̒͆̈́̾͒̾̓̃̏̈́̄̊́̎̽͛͌̒̃̄̈́̋́̓̇̒́̈́͗̔̋̏̉̀̓͌̌̀̄́́̇̍̅͒̀́̽͂͒͊́͌̌̾́̂̾̐̃͂͋̀̽͐̅̅̇̀͊̈́̓̉͛̔̆̐̒͐̌̏̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̩͎̟̞͎̼̻̞̤͚̭̺͔̪͈̦̣̳̪̦̫͖͇̮̤̣̫̳̬̗̗͖͇̞̟̘͕͍͍͎̪̘̗̰͔̙͓͉͉̳̭̰̝̬̬̱͓̦͇̻̠̪͙̺̦̲̞͉̪͎͙̘̗̺̯͍̝̲̰͕̗̯̤̗͇̩̥͕̖̙͉̥͓͉̟̬͉̙͉̫̞̺̪̳͔̼̤͚̖͕͕͉̳̞̮̰̺̝̮̼̫̭̺̩̘̦̝̫̣̩̗͈̖͇͎͓̦̤̮͎̖̩̬͕̬̫̥̃̑́̍͂͂̾̈́̂̒̋́̊́̊͑̃͐̍̓̄̾̔̐̒̈́̉͐͌̀̇͂̒́̒̏̒̏̌̃̾̀̔̎̀̃͋̓̆̀̐̓͂͊̋̀̋͛̏̿̿̀͒̓̾͌̿̃́̊͆̐̈́͌̾̽͛̅͒̾́̂̍͗̃͋̌̓͆̋̈́͑̄̉͌̿̊͋̇́́̾͌͊͊͊̋̎̃̀̂͑̉͂̂̒̂̑͂̈̃̂̇̀̿̈́̾̇͆́̈͆͛́̏̈́̈́̀̃͐̓͋͂̏̽̂̇̄̈́͆̔̃̑̅͋͌̀̿̔͒͌̌̑̈́̊̄͑͒͐̏̆͆̅͊̿̊̇̍̀͊́̀̈́̓̿͆̔͆̑͂̆͗̑̑̈͋̑̐̑̅̔̇͐͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ?̶̨̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̞̼͙̼̝͍͕̻̹̱̤̲̠̘͓͉̤͙̞̠̥̪̠̦̗͍͔͎̙̘̣̝͈̳̯̤͇̦͉̫̫͓̲̥̤̳̩͈̜̳̯̟̼̳̯̙̹̺̱̻̤̥̗͉͚̩͔͖͎̣̞̘͙͇͇̭̮͖̰̬͉̻̯͓̱̱̼̱̯̩͍̭̙̳͕̤͚̹̤͌̄̓̈́̀̅̏̑͗̉̔͗͐͑͛̃͌͊͊̿͗̈́̍͐͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỚ̴̡̢̨̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̨̛̠̝̲͓̹̬̦̹̪͈͚̻͚͇͎͎͚͖̙̰̜̥̦̥̜̬̩̦͍̠̗̺̩̫̜͚͎̮͉͍̤̭̣̰̺͇̪͙̖͙̖̲͚̺̬͎̰̲̯͙̗̻̰̺̜̯͓̻̹̯͓̺̲̳̘̠̯̜̺̜͎͙̜͎̦͓͚͉̙̣̺̱̣̣͈͓̱͇͕͓̦̫̟̦͚̳̗̖̖̙̝̯̲͇͈̼͇̥̣̰͕̱͈͈͍̫̻̰̖͇̗̟͕̥̫̈́̇̊̌̉̒͌̎̃͗́̉͒̄͗́̄̈̈́̈́͑͌́̒̄̃̔̔͑͑͊͊̋̿̊̈̑̿̅̀̀̒͊̽̔̄͐̍̽͌̃̈̋̄̐̾̀̃̇̐̊̈͗̉͂̊̒̎͛͂̏͂̆̅̎͐͌͒͆́͌̈́͊̅̈́̾́̓̽̈̀̉͐̈̋̀̐̀̈̍̿̔̑̔̾̓̈́͑̈́̈̌̎̔̎̽̈́̋̌͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͖̱͈̖͕̣̳̠̙̜̲͚͙̤̤̺͍̳̼̣͎͈̪̬͍͉̫̯̻̻̳̬͕̟̘̪̜̱̣̖̪̲̭̭̬̗̠̦̪̤̖͉͚͚͙̰͕̪̖̤̠̞͉̻͎̯̙͕̺̥͔̭̟͔̪̜̻̳͔͕͇͕̬͉̗̤̖͇̳̺͉̳̪̺̞̩̻̼̟͖̗̩̺̞̻̀̎͂̉̅̒͗̅̌̋͋̐͂̉͊̏͛̏̋̂̋͛͊̏̓̌͆̊̏͒͊́͑́͌̄̃̈́͑̀̒̄̃̓̔̂̔̂̋̀̈́̓̆̃̇͒͋̑̿̍̋̈́̍͂̽̊͆̄̉͑̌͌͌͗̎̀̈́̎̄̃̋͛̄͗͊̄̏̃͊̑͌͛̉̊̽̑̂́͌͂͐̈́̀̓͊̏̆́́̿̄̿̀̾̐̊͑͒͋̉̿̉̾͋̈́̂̓̅̌̃̿̂͗͑̈́̔̆͌̈̈̎̌̈́̈̎́̈̐̽̈̓͊̀̀̿̀̀͑̀̽͂̐̈́͛́̎̈́͂͋͆̌̎̿̈́̓͊͌̏̈́̌̐͛̊̌̋̆͊̌̽͊̍̑̅͒͗̀̾̿́̇̓̾̉͋͆̓̈̎̉̎͛̍̃̐͐̌̀͋̿́̈̈̈́͒̈́̈̌́́̊͗̍́̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̫͉̩̻͕̱͖̪̼͓̫͙̪̬̺͖̬͓̬̩̻͔̖̻͖͍͚̦̙̠̦̠̩̦̲̰͈̻̥̬͖͕̗͍͇̖̦̫̬͔͕̣̖̜̞͇̥͈̙͕͇̦͖̟̟͈̬̣͙͉̩͙̬̱͙̩̫̱̮̺̮̰̻͈̗̜̖͙̣̙̜͖̬̺͍̱̘̩͚̦͉̥̭͚̜̹̞̤̣͇̹̣̝̼̭̭̼̥͕̙̺̬̮̯̳͈͂͋̏̄̊̉̐͂̐́́̔̈́͆͒͛̿͊͐͗̉̎̈́̓̓̆͑̅̄̄́͂̊̌̃̃̓̀̉̾̏́̾͊͑́̈́̿́̊͂͋̂́̍͂̉̃̇̊͐͗̏̎̾̃͒̈́̇̊̑́̊͋̈́̈́̀͊̉͗̐͆̀̈͆͒͗̓́̈̊̂͆̉̐̑͋̈͌̏̄̊̾͗͊̐̂̆̈̏͊͊̈͌̆͑͂̌̓͆̐̿̇̿̒̅̏̊̋́̏͗̋̆̒̌̏̐̂̆͋̄͛͒́́́̊̒̈́̊̋́̂̆̅̅͒̃̀̿͑͌̈́̐̈́̒̆͌̊̊̊̓͌͛͊́͒̈́͗́͛͌͗̑͋̇̿̿́̿͂̒͑̓̓̋̈́̏̋̈̋̒̀̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̦͙̬͍͚̫͇͙͈̞̙͉̰̹̙͇̖̩̰͇͉̯̗̣̜̱̞̫̜̣̱̙̫̘͈̜͕̠̻̰̟̼̪͚̜͚͍̜̲͇̝̣̭̱͎̦̱̝̥̰̻͔̞̖̹̈́͛̓̐͑̍͒̈́̇̉͋̃̈̐̍̾́̑̀̌͋̔̐͛̾̄̿̀̀̂͒͑̊̐͑̽̓̅͑͐̔́̏͊̀͆̉̎̊̀̀̈̈́͌͌̐̊͛̌̾̃̓͋̏̆͗̍̍̑͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̶̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̱̞͖͕̘̰̗͈̱̟̲̝̩͚͎͎͍̫̬͚̜̣͚̹̞͂̾́̿̂͛̋͛̅̑̈́̊̂̓̅̀͌̍̎̅͒̇̎͂͂͑͌̈́̎́́͛́̑̄͛̋̓̔͗̋͐̽̉̒̓̈́̃͌̒́͋͛̽̋͑̏̒̌̋͋̐͋̈́͛̾̅̐͐̅̍͆͐́̿̇̍͗̓̽̋͂̀̈́̒̓͐̀̍̋̏͗̽̌͌̈̈́̏̈́͊̀̿̇̀̂̔̈́͒̒̅͌͐̂͊́̆̓̇̇̑̀̀̎̔̈́́͐̔̀̀̔̎͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅa̶̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̧̛̳̭̱̦̲̹̜͉̘̘͈͖͉͎̗͓̮͍̳͍̬̻̺͙̪̪͇̤̞̝̜̮̦͔̬͓̼̹̟͔͙͍͕͕̲̪͖̠̳̭̯̹̦͚̭̹̖̝̗̖̬̱̣̗͕̞̭͍̝͖̰͉̫͍̰͓̱̜͓̖͈̜̹̤̠͓͖̟̱̮̺̖͖͈̙̟̥͇̤̯͎̯͉̺̲̙̜̞̣͎̙͈̦̠̯͉̺̪̫͈͚̥̫͚̜̬̫̳̹̜͉̟͙̫̪̫̭̖͍͖̰͓̤̲̜̘̮͉͍͇͖̫̲̥̩͉̪͓̬͖̜̹̱̣͍̮̼͔̣̱̪̦̭̠̰̳̘͉̦̪̭͍͎̭͍̯̬͔̦̭̩͙͚̤̦̩̫͕̖͚̣͙͚͈̯̻͔̥͐͐͂̏̒̊͒̋̔͂͂̐̑͒͒͂͒̂́̑̄̅̽̀̋͛͒̊̈̿̋̃͐͌̈́̏̆̈́̒͆̍̆́̉̾̎̏̈́͛̿͋̔͊̿̎̅̇͒̉́͗́͌̽͆͛͌͊̿̓̒͌͗̉̀̈́̍̓̆͆̅̓̅̆̾̔͒̐̋̑̈́̈́͆̒̍̏͆̏̐͐̊͛̄̽̀̔͗̃͗̽̉́̎̋̀̈́̌͋̊̓̋̾̓̑͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̸̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̡͔͔̼̺̳̩̳̘̲̤̠͓̜̟͍̟͚̹̪͔̜̟͈̦̪̫̫̯̤͖̫̭̮̠͔̫͔͎̘̠̲̝̳̪͔̮͔͈͖͙͖̹̩̹̭̳̭̫̞͓̮̬̬̫͇͎̬̘̦̗̟͔͖͇͉̯̲͍̪͔͉͈̣͔̲͚̖̖̠̘̰̗̞̖̺̹̪̰̩̩̰̦̹̫̹͖̯̜͖̟̲̥͚̩͔͇̭̠͈̖̮̣̭̞̯̳̭͈̭͓̖̥̣̮͎̬̟̯̟͕͇͕̠̗̫̲̟̮͍̱͔̟̦̺̻̝͎͕̩͚͖͓͈͉͙̜̩̲͔̳̻̲̖͎̰̤̱͙͉̝͉̲͉̝̙͖̝̞͇̗͚̥̯̹̰̱̠̥̥̱̞̜̻̪̻̜̟͚̥̈́̃͑̽̾̽͛̔͂̓̓̌̆̑̑̔̄̍́̽̂̔͛́̀͒́͐̍̑̔́̉̎̂̈̅̈̒̉̓̌͋̔̀̾͑̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̷̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͎̻͙͙̝̞͉̰̯̗͚̰̻̺͉̩̬̳͍̹͈̙̖͍̱̣̘̦̯̘̭̬̬͉̝̩͙̳͈̰̘̗̪̬͍̯̮̻̯̲̰͉̭̝̬͕̹͉̹͉̪̮̙̗̹̗̖͚͇͙̪͖̪̻̖͍͔̩̮͖̭̤̯͔̹͈͙̞̰̗͇̺̳̤̳̬̠̹̞̜͉̠͔̻̖͍̜̝͚̬̣̱̘̝͈̺̺͖̰͙̘̻̼͍͕͔͓̺̤̞̞̥̖̱̩̱̠̤̻͙͚̺̬͚̟̥̪͈̭̫̼͈̬͔̠̜̤͎͎̲̻͖̗͇̥͚̬̭̳͇̼̮̝̙͕͕̪̞̪̩̱̘̪̻̤̫͔͇̹͍͓̬̻̦̭̬̜͖̞̫̹̻̝͕̤̮̥͉̪͉̮̠̯̻͙̲̋͂̀͌̐͌̄͐́̆͂͗̋̽̅̏̔̌̍̄̑͌͂͊̾͂͗̈́̈́̓̍̈́̄̌̔́͑̽͋̈́̓̆͌͑̾̿̃̊͊͌͊̋̾̀̄̈̈́̍̽̆̌̔̀̅͂͛͂̏͒̏̅̄̈̆̊̀̄̂̒̈̽̒͗̃̀̐̿̅͊͊̇̊́͊̄̉͗͛̑͑͒̿̽̅́̍̀͆̿͒̈̈́̓̍̏̋̀͗̂̾̈́̔̓́̄̊̎̒̉̈́͆̓̄͑̏̆͗̊̓͛̽̅̌̊̿̑̇̀̑̀̀̈́̓̎̀̿̃̉͗͋͆̈̎͊̑̈́̐́͂͐̇͂̈́͂̔̓̊͐̔͛͆͛̅̂͊́̅̌̐̐̋͐̇̅͆̄̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̮͚̟̬̫͉̳̥̖͕̜̰̠̫͕͙̞̘̼̫͍̞͓̲̯̗̖̦̯͉̜̫̤̤̼̥͕̬̳̹͇̦͉̭͇̪̘̜͚͕̤̖̦͕̳͍̖͇̣̖̫̬͚̳͇̹̲̟͕̦̩̘̞̼̮͔̝̗̞̗̞̪̘̭̘̣̻͍͕̩͔̟̗͚̻͇͇̟̜͎̼͕̻̭̜͇̜͚͙̗̣̗͈̮̜̮̭̯͓̼̗͔̹̠̗̳͇͈̼̻̥͔̎̏̉͐̏̒͌̾͒̀̈́́̈́̿̋̔͗͛̀͛̀́̃͛̔̇̉͒̋́̇̈́͗̿̉̈̽͋̿͛̐̄͌̆͌͗͌́͆̈́͐̎͐̑͑̒̂̓̎̿͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̵̧̛̛̛̛͓͙̜̲̩̮̩̯̪̻͔͈̝̥͖̲͔̞̥̼͈̳͔͓̘̺̞̰̖̳͔̠̟͎̫̅̾͒̔͆̓́̀̔͊̃̅́̐̈́̈̉̒́̄̅̾͒̃̽͌̈́̈́̏́͒̊̑̔̆́́̈́͂̈̔͑̽͂̂̈́̾̌͐̀̑͛̆́̀̃̉͌̏͐̽͑́́͐͋̉̾̓͊̀̀̔̋̐͗̑̍́̀͊̾́͗̎͗͆̉̌̍̀̊͌̏́̑́̓͐̓̓̎̐̃̈́̂̿̽̔͛̊̀̔̄̀̽̊̏͑̑̄͌̓͗͊̀͒̄̇͛̈́̓̃̿͆́̉̀́͑̍̊̾͑̌̓̓͂̽͌̏͂̓͆͛̀̃͐̆̈́̿͆̋̃̃͒̿̑́̈́̓̄̈́͆̀͛̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅų̶̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̧̛̦̤̫̣͚̜̹͔̘̤̱̖̗̝͎̤͎̦̜͎̙̬̲̳͎̩͓̰͔͖̭̼͈͖͚̪̤̝̙͙̯͖͚͈̘̻͎͙̤̺̯̦̞̟̗̘̙̖̝̭̣̝̻͇̱͍̭͖̫̰̙̟̣̲͙̭̟̹̞̩̠̼̹̺̦̙͕͔͇̮̗̣̜̭̘͎͇̺̼̗̠̥̩̝͉͎̯̟͍̭͙̠̫̰͉̰̲̦͚̜̙̥͕̜͕̺̮͚̩̠͙̯̮̫͔̘̹̙͍͎͗̓̋̈̓͒̀͋́̄̾̆̊̽̐̿̅͌̓̒̎̾̇̆̈́̍̆́̒̈̽͂́̑̅̑̀̐̓̔̽̉͂́́̀̔͑̊̄̂͒̇̀͗͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̴̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̥̫͈͍͕̺͕̖̮̟̣͔̼͎͕̙͍̱̮̮̩̺̭̼̼͚͎̰̹̺̝̬̰̹̼̤̥̰̰̪̤̖̤͍̗̺̩̙̫̦͓̰͉̫̰̺̺̬̭̖̫̯̫͉̺̙̝̠̖̫̟̱̘͈̳̯̰͖̖̳͖͖͉͚̜͕̪͓̳̫͙͈̗͎̩̺̱̟̦͎̦͈̬̤̙̗̝̬̘̗̭̫̝͈̠̜̳̱̗̲͕̮̭͔̞͕̪͇̝̝̥͇̞̱̮̥͔̘͚͙͉̹̥̤̫͕͓̙̹̹̯͕̣͇̭̦̤̼͖͇̠̰̹͍͉̘̗̗͉͎͙̟̪̖̻̲̼̪͉͇̭̟̺͇̺͎̠͕̯͕̫̦̩̪̙̜͙̘͔̤̥̙̰͓̪͎̮̲̗͎̫̙̲̬̤̰̳̝͓̞̻̟͉͍̞̜̱͉̙͈͈͕̦̟̤̣̭͇̗̪̻̮͍̞͙̜̘̋̏̅͊̀͂̈̿͑́̋̾̍̑͒͑̀͒̀̓͑̓̄̍̔̈̅͌͌͌̍͌͛͒̈́̂̍̒̈̔́̒̈͑̈́͋̇̈́͊͂͗́͐̌͒̃̿̀̐͒̽͛̐͊̐͐́͌̿́͛̉͒́̓̑̃̈́̄̊͊̓̔͆̌̋̍̔̃̀̂̆̓̋̎̒͆̍̏̓̃̈̉̋̌̔͐̒̉͂̈́̍̐̉̎̂͌́̾̍͂̏͑͆̍̎̓̔͐͊̈́͆͐̔͐̔̍̆̄͊͆̆͋̓̓̀̓̾̂̑͂̾͆̏̎͒̒͆̈́͋̏̊͊̽̿͂̐̽͑̃̀̅̄̾̈̈́̈́̎̈́̀̿͂͋̍͗̑͗͆̃̍̔͑̔̿̓̏͊̋̈́̾͑̊͛͐̍̎̊̎͛̍̉̒̂͒͑̅̒̍̈́̒́͑̆̊́̒̂͊̋̍̿͗͑̍͑̆̍̈́͌̍͂̄̊͆̒͗͋̇̅͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̛̘̝̻̲͓̳̼͉̲̳̼͙͍͈̖͍̯̝̺͙͖̯͖̺̘̤̻͙̹͕̫̠͓̤̹͇̩̳̯͎̺̙̜̖̙̠̮̜̮̙̣̦̰̙̻͚͚̤̝̹̟͕̭̺̺͕̺̱̝̭͙̙͈̲̰̗̤͚̻̯̰̫͔̟̦͍̳̦̖̘̦̻͓̗̥̲͓̟̯̘͈͈̻͓͚͇̗͍͓͇̰̱̟̠̦͓̦͕̮̤̗̯̺͖̲̺̰̺̫̻͖̫̖̱͇̰͚̤͎͔̞̭̬̘̜̘̰̯͙̗͓̤̬̠̮̻͍͈̪̣̮͎̯̩̰̑̑̈́͂̆͋̅̇̉́̔̓̈́̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̨̧̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̭̙̪̦̺͍̥̝͉̟̲͕͓̮̙̪̤̟͈̦̪̩͚͍̜͔͉̮̤͇̘̦̼̟̳͔͉͚̯̭̙̟̲̦͉̜̺̘͉͓̖̰̱̯̭͚̦̣̻̙̫͙͖͖̙̣̮̦͔̪̳̮̙̗̠̙̪̮̩̥̪̫̙̮̼̫̝̹̙͈̙̥͉͚͕̙̭̦̟̺̘̗͉͓̲̠̖̞͙̮͓͇̳̲̭̩͇͖̠̜̹̬̲͔̲̯̠̻̲͍̳̥̖̞̬͎̮̳̜͚͖̫͚̺͓̠̞̙̫͔̠̗̤̗͚̬̱̹̟̤̹̝͎͙̫͔̞̜̤͍̫̤̺͎͓̼̙̮̯̟͔͍͖͇̪̭̳͇͇͚̥̦͍̺̜̜̮̰̠̮̺͓̗̟̠̜̙̻̞͇͎̬̯͚͉̬͚̱͈̘̳̘͓̤̘̹̗̹͖̘͍̪̦̲̂͑̌̃̃̿̇͐͑͋̇͐̔̅̂̈́͋́́͐͑̐͐́͒̎͑̏̓͐̓͌̐̄̾́̾͗͆̌͛͒̽̐͗̀́̔̐͐̓̄̈̑̒̔̍̽̿̍̽͛̿̈́́̓͆̌̿̈́̂̇̽̀̈́̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅT̸̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̹͖̝̫̞̙͉̝͉͉͖̼͎̩̹͈̳̮͇̝̗̜͇̘͍̩͉̘̲̥̤͔̺͚̼̲̫̬̦͕̲̥̺̭͇̺̬̞̥̭͔̘̳͔͍̝͇͈͕̳̰͉̠̩̬̹͔̲̙̠̱̠͉̣͙̓͂̔͆́̊̈́̐͌̓̉̂̒́͊͌̌̈͒̄̋̎͒͊̅͂̐̄́̀̈̽̉̒͑́̋̉̿̓̽̈́̈́̿͐̄̽̒̉̈́͌̈̒̂̐͆̀́̃̆͛̾̒̈́̏̍̀̈̍̑̀͊͗̇͊͊͊̆̇̽͑͊͂̋̌̍̽́͑̉̿͂̌͛͋͛͊̑̓̌̒̓͑̊̽̅̇̆̈́͒̿̌͑̽̃̐̃̃̌͊̈́̍̽̂̈́͋̒̍͋̋̈̏͋͌̆̀̈́͐͒̃̆̽̌̽̈̓͐̉͂̔̈́̓̄͋̿̒͋̎̄̒̇́̿̈́͐̀́͛͆̆̊̃͆͒̇͋͐̈́́̓́̆̏́̋̊͐́̈́̃̈́͋͆̈͑͛̃͑̋͆̍̀́͗͊̈́͛̽̅̂̅̿̑̉̏̓͛̊͋͂̋̈̎̓̿̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝h̷̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͔̻͖̠̮̦̯̗̱͕̫̩̻̫̜̝͚̤͖̝̠͈͚͍̤͕͕͙͚̲̥̹͖͎̞͉̰̱͍̺͇͚͔̖̭͙̣͈͙͍̬̭̫͙̲̘̖͓̬̙͇͇̜͉̬̮͚͚̜̠̰̫͍͎̭̣̗̗̦̘͉̞̳͕͑̄͐̉̅̓͊̅͋́̎̀̋̏͛̉̓͛͒͌̆́͐̈́̔͑̍̒͑̌͆̏̊̈͌̃̆̄̇̄͑͑̾́͐̏̅̈́̊̐̉̋͑́̆͑̇̇̇̄́̌̔́̋͑̑̾̋̈̉͛̒̈́̓́̔̾̾̄͆̈̉̃́̈́̀̍̊̉̉͒̎͆̄̈̉̇̽͐̇̑́̊̉͆̍̉̌͂͗̐̓̎̈́̓̌͆͋͑̈͆̆͗̍͒̒́̇̒́̈́̋̽̆̂̌͗̎́̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅe̵̡̢̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̦̹̩̝̫̼̝̥̦̖̠̻͕̟̬̙̮̯̞̝̳͚͍̜̺͇͎̗̰͓̣̤͉͙̳̹̘̫̙̦̘̺̹̮̫͇̘͚͉̣͚͍̲̬͇̘͖̟̩̪̦̘̭͈̰̺̩̣͖͙̤͍͉̭̟̞̗͚͓̜̥͕͓̮̰̗͍̝̻͓͎̱͉̯̹̻̟͚̯͈̺̪̪͉̝̞̯̹͖̫̠̟̙̤̭̘͈̥̹̪̜̹̩͍̻͇͇̞̳͍̝̤̹͎̳̯͓̙̙͇͉̣͍͔̜̊̑̐́̏̃̌͐̇̃̂͑͂͒̾̃͋̏̽̍̉́͂͌̌̒̏̿̀̐̃̒͂̉̾̀̈́̀̏̅̎͂̀́͛̾̈̇̔̔̀̈́̐̍̂̉̔̍͊̈́̄̆̀̄́͑͆̓̀̈́̆͌̐̄̽̾̌̈́͋̂̈́̀̒̌̔́̐̃̅̒͆͆̃̓̏̽́̀́͋͊̅̒̓͗͑̉͂̆͂̽́̇́́̈̈́̓͊̂̂͂͌͂́͗̋̇̋̏̀͂̅̇͑̏̈́̊̍̎̂̉̇̉͂͗̊͛̉͑̌͆̆̽́̂̎̆́́̓̃̈́̀̊̂̈́̏͛̊͌̓̎̅̈́̿̓̆̈͐́̾̈́̇́͊̅̏̈́͂͐̔͂͛̏͋̓͂̄͒̇̒̽͌̋̅́͐̎̑͂͌͋̅͛͊̓̈́̔̊̒̈́̔͋͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅr̴̨̧̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̳͓̝͕̣̼̫̯͓̺̱͔̺̟͎̼̩̭͔̱͚̥͍̫͔̝͕̮̖̣͙̺͙̗̻̰͙̟̹̗͔͓͖̺̘̭̭̦̝̲̩͓̜̹̯̣̱̗̯͖̦̲͎͎͇̱͚̤̯͉̙͈͉̙̤͚͇̻̒̃͒̆̈́͒̏̅̓̆̅́̇̆́̎̎̿̓̏̍͐̈́̃̅͆̂͐̃̔̀͊̈́͋̀̀̍̈̎̄̊͌̄͌̂̋̐̐̒̍̏̋̔̉̈́̍̓̔̏̈̿̓̇̏̏̋̓̏̍̿̓̍̄͛̾̂͌̔́̿͛̾͒̓̓̌̿̍̀̏̌̈́̂͗̒̂̿͑͆̉͂̊̀̌̉̒̾̀̅̋͑͒͆͊̓͋̎͋̾̿̎̊̏͂̀̍͐̓͊̏̐́́̍̐͗͊̓̽͂̓̀̒̊̀̈͊́̈́͑̉̋̅͋̒̿̓̐́̋̓̓̿̽̔̓͗̆̐̓̔͒͑̄̀̈́̄̒͌͌̅͛͛͂͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̲̹͙̫̲͓̱̣̪̠̦͉̥̠̼̰̪͎͓̰͓͙͚͖̫̞̗̰̦̘̠̯̤̣͚̟̰̹̱̣̘̥̘͙̹̤͍͈̲͍̗̲̥̳̹̭͉͎̮̥̟̣̣̻͖̩͎͙̮̼̦̫͇͓̖͉͇͕̫̞̯̮͍̦̘̫͚̗̹͉̫̲̤̞̼͎̮͉̱͎̠̞̤̝̘̦̪̭̖̬͇̲͕̼̭̘͓̞̺̖͈͖͓̺̥̘͇͖͔͓̝̙̟̬̱͉̞̞̅́̌̾͛̽̔̓̈́̎̀̋̈̄̎̌̽̄̈́͛͛̈́͒̐̌̀̊̽̂́̐̀͑̇̒̋̂̾́̿̿͊̿͗̆̋̌̎̒́̈́͗̔̽̂̍͋̈͛́͂̅̽̄͆̐́̓̈̂͂̍͑̌͒̒̾̔̓͆̒͌̔̏́͛̋̈̎̌̐̿̉̊̉͑̄̾̉̊̈́͌͋̏̔̉͛̂̌͆͊̈́̓͐́̀̈́̽̉̇̓̀̄͑̏͌̾͗̀̈̐̉͑͗̀͛̋̒̀́̆͊̎̀̓̆͆̃̍̊̈́̒̅͆͂̐̿͗̊̈̾̃̆̓͆̂͋̈́̋͑́͂́̍͑́̍̅̒̉͛̐̂͒̍͌͐́͐͗͒̈́̋̐̎̊̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṌ̵̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̢̨͖͇͕̦̝̘͉̖̹̭̦̣̩̭̙̯͔̲̱̣̮̼̮̗̮͖̲̞̮̤͍͈̣̫̹̘̪̼͕͇̩̼̩̹̺̙̘͔̼̣̮̣̞͔̰͈͍̼̥̱͍̞͎͚̞̯̭͖͎̺̲̣͍̜̪͖͎̩͚̳͙̳͕͓̥͎̝̖̞͈̠͓͎̗̞̦͙͇͖͇͓̤̺̭̯̳̮̭̥̻͔̫̳̳̬̙̗̮̫̥͈͕̘̣̱̠͓̺̮̲̫͙͖̝̱̭͙̱̰͓̘̖͈͉͙̗̩̫̣̩̣͖̝̺̲̝̗̜̤͚͙̤̝͕̣͚̪̟̙͈̐̏̈̓͊̅̿͐̔͊̈́̌͂͐͆̓̏͒̌̄͛̾͆̀̈́͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̧̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̤͇̫̮̜̤̩̠͙̩͓̜̹̥͖̮̣̻̯̮̪̗̭͓̘̼̙̟͓͇͖͍̝̗̖̲̫̗̤̭̭̹͙͇̙̯̗̫̮͍͔̩͕͖̥͖̰̗̞̟͎͙̪̘̦͚͉̫̟̹͓̱̭͚̭͕̳͖̺̙̫̬̖̥̜̭͔͚̳̬͈̭̖̯̙̭͔̙͈̱̗̮̠̙̠̲̼͉̜̫̜̜͉̗͈̳̪̜͎̜͉̲̫̯̻̦͕̖̥̳̺̫̥͚̪͍̯̤͖̦͚̥͕̦͎̠̠͎̝̦̲͙̥͉̗̬͈͉͎̗̠͙͔̭͈̫̜̰̯͎̻̮̲̞͖̥̙̙͖̤͚̣̫͇͉͉̝̗̯̗͍̠͇͖̥̜͈͔̥̣̦̬̥͇̰̙̹͚̖̹̰̠͖̖̬͇̭̱̯͖̠̼͚̦̠̝̖̫̟̞̣͔̟̣̣̖̠̣̬͙̞̘̠̫̮̤͖̜͔̭̮̜̫͔̫̟͉̣̤͚̰͑̽̀̈́̈͋̒͆͗͆̿̆̌͛̽̈́̔͂̅͋͋͛͐̈͑̀̾́̓͗̿̀͗̓̌́͒̾̓̌͛́̏͂͆̔̓̏̍͒̊͆̒͑̍̓̓̇́́̃̂̄̋̒̅̅͑̎͑́̍́͌͂̂̿͊͋̀͆̅̃̈́͊̋̀͛̒͛̉͊͂̽̊̆̆͊̔̂̆̋̃̀͂͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̻̗͉̝̬̺̗̞̺̭̤̦͙̩͖̹̘͓͇͈̹͖̗̘̰̹̱͈̤̻͓̰̯̘̠̮̠̠̼̰̗̯̤̰̰̬̹͔̠̣̹͙̙͕͈͖̙̝͍̺͙̠̯̲̟̣̖͖̗͎͇͉̞͈̱͎̖̗͚͎͇̲͖̞͚̮̞͈̫͎̼̩̬͎̩͙̞̤̰̬̞̱̩̘̼̗̗̲̲̠̯̰̝̰̘͉̜̰͎̤̮͚͔͍̬̮̹̼̯̥̩͖̯͇͖̤̭͔̺̭̥̺̜̼͚͖͈͙̻̰̦̯̳̻̲̙̠̞͈̳̱̱̟̲̯̭̣̗̟͓̬̰̤̘͉͍͍͓̩͚̰̥̠̱̝̠̠͔̝̬̩͖̞̪̩̖͇̙̮̭̗̹͎̞̤̄͂̅́̇̇̐͋̐̈́̓̃͌̆̎̌̓̊̍̿̐͗́̓̐͐̈̆͌́̓͛͒͗͛̄͒͋͐͊́͆̏́͆͊͂̾̆̈́͌̾͑̈́̋̾͆͒̍̔̉͊̃͋̂̄̏̉̑̆̈̉̽̓̉̅̉̍̄̋͐͌͒̑̃͌̎͂̈́̾̿͌̄̋̈́̆̈͋̉̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̨̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̦̠̭̖͈̺̰̞̙̖̺͉̞̼̲̱̰̣̣̟͔̘͈̭͍͖̤͎͎͉̦̟͎̟̮̗̥̙̲̮̭͍̳͕̻̳̩͓̞̗͕̺̲͉̻̻̜̟̺͕͉͓̲̙̤̦̺̱͕͕̟͔̰͔̭͇̭̝͔̥̞̪̱̼̰̼̖̻̼̠͈̰̤̘͎̣̤̥̯̦̝̭̻͎̬̖̗̪͎̤̲͖͎̗̭͎͈̰̲̬͔̫̥̖͖̼͓̠̝͓͎̜̩̩̣̞̗̠̹̺͙̟̦̪̩̪͕̠͈̥͌̂̉̀̉̓̓͊̐͂͐̿̔̊̈͗̿̌͑̅̉̇̈́̾͋́̂̈́͛͑̓̀̈̌̀̆̎̂̉̾̎̽̊́͛̄̌̋̾̀̈́̿͐͌̈́̑̊̊̄̔̔͊͗͐́̐̈́͂̄̇̿͊̀̋̈̃̋̓͑̈͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̢̛̛̯̜̤̥̜̞͉͍̤̻̳̯̺̬̞͓̖͈̖̟͍̘̼͓̼̦̖̹͙̰͎͚͔̮̗̻̰͔̭̫̻̱̮͑͗͒̉̃͌̈̓̂̀̈́͑͊͒̌̔̈̈̈̃̆̓͋͋̓̀͐̿̎́̓͑͋͌͂̆̍̋̀̋̂͛͆̃̈̒̆̇̀̎̈́̈̂̈́̄̌͗̿̒̏͑̅̀̏̈́̇̽͑̋̀̈́̂͛͆̐̎͑̈́͋͗̓͋͂̑̃̋̉̆́̉͑͒̃͒̎̎̓̀́̔͊͒̐͌̈́̽̆͒͆̈́͑̆̎̋͆͒̇͗̈̄̃͑̓̓̉̓͊͋͐͌̐͑͊̏̌̀͗͛̊̎͒̒̈͋̍͗̈́͋͊̽̔́̐͐̌̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̧̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̠͔̭̣̘̲̞̻̪͉̘̘͍̠͎̮̳̦̲̞̮͈̙͓̘̝̝͈̩͔͎̗̥̱̹̗̩̹͍̯̩̦̮̩̹͖̞͎͎̝̰̺̤͖͚̥̜͙̫̠̟͓͔̯͎̪̙͎͙̤̣̃̔̏̓̈͐͒̐͗̅͑́̂̒̓̊̉͆̓̒̂̓͂̾̎͊͆̏̉̉̈͗̾͊̉̂̾̐͋̉̇͒̾̉̈́̑̄̌̓̈́̏̿̍͛̋̄̓̌̈́̂̽̌̑̽̄́̋̃̌͛̐͑͒̒̓̓̈́͐̂͛͋̏͌́̉͐͐͒̿͒̏̄̇̎͑̿̔̽̾̅́̋̌̃́͂͐̈́͋̈̑͑͂͐̈̎́̌̌̀͋̂̀́̿͊̎̑̌̃͒̈́͌̏́̀̄́̿̃̒͐͒̌̐̔̿̃͒̍͛̄̃̓͋͐̉̇̆͐̓̽̀́̌̆̓̎͒͌̂̃̒͑̔̋̍̈́̂̆̎͊̐͗̈́̈́̾͊̊̌́̊̿̇̓̆͒͂̃̀̄̄̐͛̆̂͐̇̂̍̈́͑̽̏̒̈̈́̎̑͋̒̿͑͑̑͑̇̈́̐͑̎͌̀̃̎̎͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ą̸̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͈̼̟͎̠͈̪͓̣̖̲̦̟̞̟̲͎̤̩̙̗̠̦̝͙͙͔̦̰̠̝͕̖̯̬̜̻̹̗̻̠͙̮̘̦̰̹͖̩̠̝̠͍͙͙̼̲͎͓̤͓̲̻̦̳͎̻͇̤͍̩̼̩̖̜̥͚̙̳̳͉̺͓̼͈̦̩̦͎̳̹͖̘̟̗̦͔̣̜̱͙̹̼̟̳̺̳͎͚̟͈̦̤̯͇͙̱̩̠̯͔͓̗̪̦̫̘̣͎̟̦̪̭̘̰̬͍͓̘̰̭͎̤̩͔̦̠͈̤̠͔͓̲̠̰̼͚̲̯͍͚̠̤͙̫̗͖̜̜̹͇̟͙̹̰̱̤̲̳̇̋̇͊̇̂͑̄̅̈̀̿͋̔̾̀̏͐̏͂̀̃̆̔̈̑̍̉̀͒͌̔͗̂̂͒̍̌̉̄̆̆̌̾́̈́͆͌͌̎̊͋̑̏̾̽̅̈̈̋̾̃͂͂̍̋̿̈́̾͗͋͆̽̀̔͛́̇̅̑̓̄͌́̈̓̆́̌͊̀͂̏͂̏̓͐̋̂̇͑͂̄̑͌̔̅̃̀̀̓̓̿̑̒̃͗̋̎̽̆̀͑́͌̄̍͐́͗̓̅̒̎̈͐̂̄̈̑͒̂͛͆͐̎̿̓̍̈́̃͌͋̔̈́͑̆͂̂͒͗͌͌͆̈͌̑́̽͋̂̅̆̔̂̉͒̿̈́̍̈̒̉̏͆̿͆̍̇͑́͑̏̏̽͑͊̒̽̓̒͆̆͑̾̅̑̑̓̎̾̿́͋̊̆̀̐̓̾̃̇́͂͋̐̈́̂̔̈́̀̃̊̄̓̾̍͛̃̓̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̡̢̢̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̫̞̯̱̙̥̰̩̜̘̱̮̱̮͉̪̣͉͔͎̞̲͎̤̜̮̪̫̦͍̼̟̼̣͓̱͎̝͉̪͔͔̪͎̬͚̞͎̖͇̱͎͉̺͍̝͖̭͍̹̙̹̰̟̬͖̼̖͕͔͓̳̣̬͎͉̹̗̘͉̫͍͚̥̻̝͙̞̪̣̖̣̯͙̱̥̦̤̮̱̯̹͙͔͍͎̳͕͎̖̗̥͈͈̰̱̠͉̟̤̩̖̲̘̺̖̉̅͊̈̔̂̐͗̃̓͌̒̌̎̈́́͊̃͛́̈́̇̎̂̎̏̿̽̿̾͌̑͒̀̈́͐̑͒̓̑̔̉͒̊̾̂̏͊̈́̏̂͐̑̅̈̓̃̄̑̃̅̃̍͗͆͆̅͒̀̃̄̾̇̽̃̇̋̃̈́͂͛́̈̒̎̈́͒̉͌̊̀̐̄́̓͋͊͋̽̋̏̾̒͐̋̀́̎̈̽͛̋̌̎̐͗͂̈̏́̃̃̎̆͑̍̇͛̌̂͑̋̆̀̉͑͌͛͂̾̈́̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅs̷̨̨̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛͙̞͖̳̺͉̟̩͓̝͕͙̪̤͖̹̖̺̦̟̜͙͍͕̱̳̥̝̥̝̙̗̞̰̰̫͚̮̜̺̥͎͚̙̹̳͉͇̝̱̗͖̤̗̞̲͈̭̩͇̪͎̮̗̲̱̜̖͚͓͖̟̯͍͙͍̻̥͔̭̥͉̮̻͙̱̤̝͓͇̜̮̲̭̬̫̦͙̗̩͚̭̫̹̥̤̼̙̟͓̹͈̲͙͓̩͓̙͖̦͕̫͈͍͚͕̗͕̺͈̟̳̩͓̙̪̖̪͙̲̤͈̘͚̰̠͖͈̙̣͚̝̠̬̝̼̫̲͙̪̙̺̻̗̣̲͔̭̹̰̭̼͉̘̥̠̻͈̙̘̜̼̪̟̖͙͓͔͔̩͙̱̱͉̦͖̱̠̻̺̪͎̠̣̝̼̥͚̪̗͈̭͕̰̙̥͍̥͎͉̝̭͍͇̖̜͎̥̗͎̦͙̟̳̤͇͚̖͔̟̘̳̱̰̰̺̩̥̞̤͚̞͈̪̫̬̦̥͓̱͐͗̊̇̌̽͗̀̄͐̋͐̏̀̃̾͊̄̒̈́͑̐͊̅̿͌̔͋̓̀̑̍͂̀̅̎́͒̇͛̓̍̔́̈́͐͌̓̊̄̂̒͑̎̋̎̅̂͑̊̉̽͑̅̈́͆̇̽̊̇̒̑͗́̓̀̌͛͛͊̈́̾̃͗̑̊̓͊̀̀̄͒̒̍̿̽̈́͋̓͛͐̓́́̒͌̐͐̅̊͊͛͂͗͑͆͑̇̓͗͗̌̐̾̉̆̋̎͐̏̄̇́̍͑͛̄͂̎̿̎͛̔́̎̆̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅw̵̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̡̛̛̦̯̱̬̥̥͈͚͎͍̜͎̼̮̭̥͈̟͉̙̜͍̜̙͇͍̬̫̰͇̮͉̪̫̗̣̠̹͕̗̬̣̪̙̥̣̖̮̫͙͎͇͕͚̯̝͔̻̱̻͖̰̺̺͔̗̙̥̱̗̬̲̞̼͖̻̭̤͖̜̙̼͉̫͕̰̭͓̰͙̺̣̦̺̱̱̘̰̘͔̪̬̺̝̹͉̩̯̜̯͍͇̣̿̊̈͛͒͋̔̀̎̍̈̾̒̈́͗͛͒̆͂̓̋̏́̌͐̋̔̊͑̑̉̈́̏̑͌̀̈́̐͛̂̓̂̏̌̂̓̓́̃̾̒͒̒̍̌́̊̔̓̐̽̉̀̃͒̆͆̈̈͑̀̂͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ę̵̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̱͈̙̼͓̬͙̤̻̟͇̟̜͓̫͕̺̬̳̫͚̳͇̝̺̖̩̺͒̃͌̾̽̈́̏̈́̈́̽̉̌̀͋̂͌͋͌̑̀̀̃̈́̐͗̽͊͊̓̋͆̄̇̃͂̆͋͆͑̍͂̍̍̉́̈́̐̀͌̋̂̓͑͛̑̎̉̄́̇̚̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠r̵̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̼̦̼͉̜̤̣̖͆̅̇͋͂́̿́́͊̇͊̇͊̾͆̆̅̎͒̋͛̃̍̓͛̒̇̆̀̿͗̒̐̇̉͗͐͛̍̾̒͒͊́̿̋̎̽̂̓̈́̈́̉́̃̎͊͋̇̽̄̌̃̃̒̏̓̑̓̏̈́͒̋͌̈́̅͆̃́̎̊͊̀́̿̂̎͂̅̈́̃͐́͐̃̑̈́̓̆͋̍̎́̿͂̉̈̎̑͆̇̎̀̊͐͌̈̈̆̈́͒͛̅̎̋́̈̿̾̈́͛͗̀̑͌̍̎̔͗̎̐̈́̈́̍͊̋̑̋̍̊̅̐̀͂͛̓̈́̈̔͐̎̐̐͒̉̍̉̈̀̽̋̃̀̎́̎̿̈́̎̈́̌̄̂̈́̋̇̂͌̆̈́̏͗͑̉̂͛̓̈́̈̿̀̆̍͆͗̎̅́͋͒̔͒̓͋̿͌́͌͌́̓̀́̿̓̔̌̾͑͒͋̈̔̾̂̀́̿̒͌͆̔͛̋̊́͑̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝.̷̢̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̲̜̟̺̖͖̳̱̝̖̭̱͈͍͈̩̮͇͉͍͎̩̦̺̪̠̲̙̞̳̖͓̦̼͓̲͔̫̙̮̰̱͓̝̪̝̙̲̜̘̥͔̦̳̮̮͓̜͍͚̺̝̪̯̩͔̯͙͉̻̮̠̳̭̗̬̝̥̩̺̞͔̦̤͈̗̝͔̺͖̗̭̙͖̖̥̮̣̙̯̫͇̘̺͓͚̯̪̝͓̺̟͔̲̥͚͉̠͎̹̪̜̟͖̭͓̫̠͍̱̠͓̲̩̱͈͚̼̳̝̦͔͕̼̦͍̰̫͖̼͖̖͖̠͓̤̼͍̠̞̞̟̰͇̻̩̘͙̱͉̜͍̯̲̻̖̣̲̲̦͙͓̝̖̥̮̦̗̦͓̗̣̘͕̲̲̻͙͖̯̬̤͙̻̱͖̞͈͚̩͇̲̰̰̤̻̖̬̝͉̻̻͖͎̮̟͈̯̦̙̰̗̯̯̖̬̩̺̭̼̣͖̻̟͙͖̲̱̾͋̉̎̌͑͗̍̓̔̋̂̆̓́͋̀̄̂͗̓̆̽́͒̀̑̅̀͂̅͑̌͑̈́͛̉̒̏̇̇̃̃̆͑̌̽́̓͐̆̀̇͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̨̧̨̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͚̬̮̪̘͕͎̩̭̩͖̩͈̥̹̬̩͖̘̣̰͍̦͕͚͇͕̝̥̘̠̱̭͓̠̣̮͍̘̯͔̝̙͈͙̬̘̤͇̼̹͖͓̹͇͔͙͕̻͍̜͚̗̟̲̻̞̱̝̟̰̙̳̘̬̻̦͕͍͇̯̜̗͚͚͎̝̖̘̯̲͎̗̯͎̻̱̖͉̖͈̪͖̱̭̙̻̭̹̘̤͕̳̜͇̩̖͕̹̩̯̟̻̺̖̻̗͖̭̼̪̺̰̹̱̲̬͎̻̪̹̝̭͕̘̩̼̝̫̲̞͈͉̲̙̭̦̖̻̝͙̟̻̰̼͚̫̣̞̣͖̼̙̤̬̟̦͉̬̝̯̱̻̗̘͚̰̦̻̩͔̰̳͓̯̥͕̣̌̎̍̿̓̆͋̏̆̔̑̈́́́̾̊̈́̓̿̽̅͛̉̊̏̈́͑͛̒͆͊̅̂͒̀̈́͋̒͌̎͒̿̄̏̈̏̽̍́́̌͂̃̀̋͗͒̇̃̇̏̓́̏́́͌̐̉̓̋͑̎̇̽̔̎͑̋̈́̐͗͌̽̐̂̋͛̓͋͐̋͑͒̐̄̅̀̀̅̅̒̎̒͑́͋̀̾͐̊͐̍̀͛͗̓͒́̾̒̃̑̽̐̓̾͌̈́̑͒̊͊̽̑͋̊̿͊̿̾̊̄̂͊̀̔̍̿̈́̐̿̂̓̅͐̄̆̌̾̔͑͑́̆͊̍̒̀̓͑̿̄̍͊̆̋̈́͆̈̑͌̉̀̈̃͛̑̽͊̈̓̓̄͐̊̓̀̇͐̊̍̽̄̔̿̂̓͛̈́̓̍̇̽͒͊̈́̐̈͂̂̀͗́̈̑̆̋̎́̉̍͒͑̓͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĨ̸̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̡̧̙̞̙̘̯̻̯̬̻̝̦̱͍̪̖͕̹͇͉̱̫̗̫͍̘̟̖̖͓̲̰̝̪̖̞͕͎̰̞̲̙̜̻͎̟͚͙͈͍͈̻͙̯͔̹͇͉̗̮̯̼̣̮͔̻̤̩͓̗͕̣̭̯̜̯̞̲͓̮̥̳͕͎̫̜̝̫͖̰̮̯̭̺͕̤͕̮̞̣͙̳͙̥͇͚̬̣͓̖̼̺̭̪̭̱̱̠̘͙̞͈̝̲̬̬̦͍̜̭̤̳͉̼̗͇̮͈͓͖̪̤͈̞̰̥̤̬͙̱̖̙̻̥̥̱̤̫̝͓̼̯̦̼͓̲̝̫͙̳͈̪̲̜̦̖̤͈͔̞͈͔̘̼̭̣̦̥̺̺̯͇͔̥̬̘͎̜̪̯͇͙̲̰̥͓̳̻̪̯͎̫̘͇̤̈́̍͆͌͗͗̋̋̉̄̈́̾̌͗̿́̈́̃̀͒̓̒̈́͗͋͐͛͌̋̐̒͒̃͗͆̋̒̈́̓͒̉̈́́̊͑͑̃͊̐̂̾͐̀́͗̋̒̄̀̏̃̽̽̒̊͐̂͌͐̃̉̂̏̾̆͛̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̢̧̡̛̬̣̮͕̘̮̰̺̦̺̯͔̭̤̳͕̣̘̫͍̱͈͓̩̫͔̝͕̜͈̯̘̱͕͚̫̣̠͚̖͍̪̫͉̜͇̗̬̫̲̺̘̠̰̟̟͕̤͎̝̝̺̙̥̼̼̺̹̺̰̜͍̲͈̥͖͉̩̘̱͕͚̼͇̙̳͔̞̜̲͉̺̝̥̖̯̜̲̜̗̙͕̞͔͖͓͎̤̬̺͉̇͛̒̌̆͒̊̏̀̈̂̀̊̊̒́̒̓͌̍̅͂͆̑͐̊͌̂͒͑̂̑͋̽͋͒̍͂́̽͌̃͌̓̓̓̍͆̉͗͋̆̈̅̎́͋̍͊̄̋͂̂͊̈́͋͋̽͋̉͋́̃͛̈͗̃̿͒͋̓̓͂̓̈́͗̂͊͋̔̒̽̿́͆͐̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̧̡̢̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̧̛̤̞͖̤̼̙̖̖̩̦̺̲̜̠̱͇̙͎͙͉̤̯̠̺̺͇̰͈̱̼̙̲͚̘͈̲̟̻̬̫͉̙̗̝̳͚̗̪̘̲͓̘̙̳͖̻͕̫͖͇͚͎͍͈̪͈̖̩͚̠̜̬̬̭̲̮̙̜̮̱̯̠̮̪̩͉͓̬̠̠̯̞͉̙̯͉̞͉͎͈̱͖̰͓̪̝̻̳̟͚͇̱̳͚͓̬̝͙̜͚̘̙̪̳͕̠͍͉̺̬̻̤͍̳̟̗͕̯͇̤͙̦̘̦̹̭͇̦̫̮̣͙̼̭͈͖̻̗̻̞̦̝͉̳͇̭̖̰̰̜̳̲̑͂̾̀͋͗̔̇̋̈́̆̒̇͆͗̈́̉̒̅̒́͂̃̇̽̈̽̔̓̀̊̈́́̓̾͋̍̔͋̈̀̀̅͊͆̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̥̜̙̞̘͕͙͉͙̩̘̠̮̲̹͙͖̣̥̦͍͕͎̯̟͙̼̞͖̱̳̘̤̺̫͉͈͕͚̠͖̦̯͎͎̲̘̺͈̜̯͍̬̣͉̻̺̟̺̱̖̹̘͖̟̞̯̗̘̲͙̳̺̗̘̩̑̾̀̓̇̌̅͆̉̎̈́̾̊̒̉̀̆̈́̏̀̽̆̀̍́̈́̈̀̒͊͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̟̦̤̬̘͙̱̳͎̰͈̩̮̞͉͚̯̻̤̝̠̙̫̞̹̥̬͖̺̼̭̳̞̪̜͉͕̗͖͎̫͙̦̰̱̼̼̦̻̲̩͉̗͚͍͈͕͎̠̹̭̲̩̘͓͓͎̩̼̝͖̳̰͍̖͎̝̝̤͖̝̫̟͖͍̮̫̹̼̙̠̤̖̰̘̗͖̺͕̗̠͉̦͓̬̘̳̦̣͙̮̫̰͕͉̤̗̱̗̤͇̮͈̥͔̱̫̝̞̝̳̼͉̺̫̟͇̰̼͔̭͇̟̬̤̠̰̣͈̰̟̭̱̫̠͓̮̖̣̠̱͇͍͕̦̭̜̼̞̣͙̤̯̘̙͚͕͎̭̫̥̿̔́̋̀̀̃͋̽̽̋̉̇̃̓̉͑̈́̄̄͆̂̀͛̿͒͒̈́̈́̑̑̔̀͊̓͑͐͒̉̽̃̀͐̋͗̎̈́̐̉͗́̋̂͂͆̈́̈́̊̀̾̒̇͌̍̾̂̄̈̔́̋́̄̿̀̆̏͆͂̃̓̈́̾͂̓̏̑̀̀̿̾̒͌̇̀̓̇̓̇̑̐͂́͗̔̔̃̍̈́͆̔̉́̍̊̈́̈́̐͗̍͛̾̆͗́̇͆̈̊̌̑̉͆̉̌̐̓́̇̒̒̒̅̐̀̓͊̈́̐̍̀̊͐͒͂͗̃͑͑̀͑̈̈́̋̽̀̍͌̂̿̅̓̔͋̇̌̎̄͌͌̆̐̉͛̓́͆̊̔͗̓̆̊̈́͑̏͋̅̈́̈́̌̏́̽̏͗͌̀̇͛͊̿̑̉͑͐̽̉͑͂̋̉͒̓̇̆͗̅͌̂̆̀͂͛̐̔̒̅͊̓́͐̊̊̌̌̊̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅk̸̡̧̡̧̢̢̘̦̻̙̲̳̹̝̼̲̦̥̖͉̬͕̦͇̯͚͎̯̗̻̺̟̻̗̫͈̱͚̝̣͎̝̠͚̲̼͍̫̫̠̬͍̭̫̯͇͙͔̣͇̪͎͚̦̟̹̞̜̟̖͓̪̭̼̬̲̬̰̥̼̮̞̙̣͈̯͓̙̯̞͌͑̋͗̅̆͗͂̈̏̈́̿͛͗̓̓̇̅̏̊̊͛̋̕͠͝ͅ ̸̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̺̭̺͎͓̦̮͇̟̼̰̺̲͍͙͚̳͍̙̠̥̦̬̫̯͖̰͓̫͈̖̥̠̣̗̗̪̬͎̹̭̱̣͉͖͓̠̖̥̲̠̪̪̩͈̱͉͇̱͖͙̙̹̪͎̣͈͇͚͂̓̔͌͐̓̈́͂̓̀̍͊̀͆͊͛̀̄͆̂̈́̽̃͐̏͛̃̒͐̄̏̒̽͋̎́͊̀͂̈̆̈̅̔̄͗́̐́̍̌̂̌̒͂̀̇̄͋́̄̓̽̂̍̿͑͋̑̆̆̀̇̒̔̀̑̂̋͐́̃̈̓͂̅̒̚̚͝͝͠͝â̷̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̧̛̮̫͙͔̖̪̻͈̞͉̻̻͎̺͖̪͓̘̟̯̻̣̰̰͚̱̻̩̞̙̩̙̦͔̥̮̖̼̪͚̥̬͓̙͓̻̬̟̜̞͚̪̝͓̼̜̲̳͇̫͓͕̳͎͉̰͍̻̜̳̺̠̗͈̞̭̼͈̳͎̮͎͕̥̹̯͍̟͇̗͖̟̘̣͍͖̥̳͓̮̳͈̬̲̯̳̞͔̰͓̤͚̣̻̳̯̜͉͙̼̼̦͖̱͕̜͇̥̤̼͔͚̥͕̗̭͉̟̝̖͕̪̹̘͇͎͚̹͚̳̝̰̜̙͉̩̱̹̞͇̩̜̜͎̹̹̼̲̭͍̘̹̺̯̻͈͓̝̘͍̬͔̜̹͍͔͙͍̙̻̬̹͈̰̞̘̖̰̲͔̗͎͕̭̭̬̰͓͙͎͎͚̭̤̘̝͎͍̠̤̪̜̦͑͗́̇̂̌͌̀̊̋͒̄͆̓̾̋͋̒̆̀̒̈́̈̾͗̋͗͋̌͋́̅͊́̌͛̊͐̍́̓̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̞͚̲͇͙̰͙̙̙̼͇̮͈͇͔̼̘̻͉͙̠̦̗̝̹̪̦̫͙̭̳̰̰̫̩̲̩̰̮̥͓͔̦̞̱̘͍̩̫̖̒̇͌̀̿͂̐̉̀͐̅̓̃͐̆̋͛́͊͋̌̉̓̋̂̈́͑͛͗͗̈̔͛̑̆́͐̅́̏̃͛̋̈́̓̈́̓̿͌͒̀̎͂̆͐́̾̾̃͐̎̈́̇̈̏̉̀̃̆̍̀͑̑̆̑̂͂̓̌̌̃̾͆͋̑̇͆̑̉͐̅̇́̑͆͋́͒̏̆̐͋͌́̉̓̎̅̐̎͆̆͐̿̔̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̬̟̮͚̮͍̻̖̝̻̲̠̞̣͔͙̙͕̦̭͔̻̞̠̱̯̙̪̦̦̣͕̳͎͇̪͕͕͓̱͉̥̱̙̳̯̭̺̦̹̱͖̤͈̰̹̺̪͙͓̱͍̗̼̠͈̳̟̮̺̻͎̦̗̪̱̦̦͈̞̮̭̮̝͈̞̩͓̞̜̹͈̞̜̟͍̻͇̗̰͓̙͖͉͈͖̜͇̟̝̤̪̼̘̗͔̠͙̮̺͍̥͎̻̰̟̙͉͓̩͙̗̻̯̻̥̻̺̰̪̮̣̦̹͙͍̺̜̺̱̱̠̬̩͈͓̱͍͎̯͕͇̹̬̟̹̙͔̌̈̑̑̈́̒̉̽͑͊̅̊͑̃̍̆͆̇̒̈́́̀͛̏̓͋̃̓̓̈́̒̉̊̅̅̀̆̒̓̔̿͒̂̾̉̂̈͆̓̈͑͒͂̋̑̾̓̇͌̽͗̐̈̾̒̉͐̍̍͗́͒̆̾̉̇́͗̂̾̾̑͐͊̈̀̿̉̒͊̎̿́́́̈͊̎̅̃͋̓̾̒̀̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̴̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̙̪̺̞̬̹̟̭̥͎̠̩͎̞͈͓̭̥̘͈͚̩̤͙̮̦̠̞̤͍̜̰͈̘̭͚̭̙̳͙̤̣̻́͒͌̽͑̈́̓̈̊̔́̔́̽̀̄̒̇̎̓̀̌̈́̓̀̎̀̋̅̉̌̍͑̽̾̑͗̏͐͋̌͑͆̿̀̋̾̈͌̀̓͋̉͗̽̾̒̃͌͐̾̏̿̈́͂̏̆͒̓̂̅̒̌̑̍͐̇͑̾́̇͊͆̈͆̃̈̈́̔͛̓̇̊͒̑̏̅̇̋̏̊̂̉́̋͌͒͗͊̓̃̈́̍̒͑͆̀͊̌͛̏̿͗̍̅̓̀͌̉̊͐̐̈́̈́̄͋̀̈̃̍̑̊̔̈́͆̊̆̋̄̒̑̓̓͗̋̈́̔͗̅̈̐̃͋̈́̂̔͌̉̈́̔̓̉̆͑̑̃̊̄͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̸̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̰̻͚͉̥̬̹̬̞̜͕͎͎͎̣͔͉̬̭̠̤͖͕̳̠̭̳̺̲̟͍̼̳̞̣̟͖͇̩̲̻̪͙͚̭̱̣̹̹̭̤͓̞̱̭̜̼͚̪̹̥̮̞̤̜͇̝̩̤̥͍͎̠̫̮̖̪̩͈̰͕̱̥̫͔̯̤̘͔̱̻̱̪̻̰̟͇̮̟͎̤̙̫͍̳̙̦̹̬̯̼̹̹̻͍͔̹̟̳̭̳̖̗͎͚͈͔̠͉̟̪̩̭̝̥̺̺̪̞̻̯̥̹̗̫͕͖̞̮̱̩͉̠̺͙̱̖͕̙̬̰͔̱̗̱̩͉͐̈́͋̈̐͂̀̈́̏͐̈́̅͗̋͐̐̈̒̎̎̂̌͒̄͒̂̂̈́̊͌̓̽͛͆͆̆̅̃̋́̐̿̂̿͂͛͆̎͗́̔̅͑͑̂̉̓́̓͑̓̍͆̌̽͛͌̔̔̓̉̄́͗̔̅̊͐̽̈̎̃͑̓͊̍̊̇̄͆̒̃̇̍͊̌̈́̎̐͊̔̂͌͐͆̄́̑̋́̐̇̓͑̋̄̔̓̈̈́̃̔̀͆̋̋̅̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥̲̻̭͔͚̙͇̠̭̦̖̣̥̥͎̯̪̺͈̹͉̓̇̒͌̓̆̽̾̎́̊͊̇́̐͛̿̒͒̆̿̎͑̊͋̂͂̈͊̊͐͐̋̏̌̎͌̈̋͛̎̄̍̾̅͋̇̈̊̓͋̉̀͋̌̎̆̄̀͆́̒̒̑͆͒̈͊̈́̓̑̈́̽́͆͂̌̾̈́͂̒̏̈́̏̑̉͑̈́̄̾͋̓̓̐̀̀̎̏̂̇̈́͆̇͒͋̓̅͂̒́̈́̉̄͊̏̆̆̐̈́̇̔͆̓̇͆͛̌̄͒͋̔̈́͌̐̄̀̋̈́̾͆̏̊̽̏̐́̀͐͋̎̈͗̆̃̎͗͌͗͗͗̈́͛̍́̈̐̓̈̾̓̈́͑̾̒͌̔̋̄̎͋̓̂͂̾̅͒̇͊̎̊͒́̃̒̄̽͗̑̏̄͒̒̂̂̓̃̿͋̐͌̅͊̊͒̄̈́̑̑̈́͂̒͐̒̾̇̐͌͋̍͂͒̄̌̍̈́̓̊̐̈̇̋̍̎̆̀͋͐͒͌̀͊̊̂̑̎́̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̛̛̠̰̗̦͎̺͙͇̲͖̠͕͚͈̜̠̗̫̝̬̖̳͇̼̯͎̖̹͖͖͕͎̻͚̝͍̖͔̜̫̟̣̥͙̠͔̭̺̰̯̘͉̙̜̟̤̖̫̜̰̘̮͇̩̮͈̤͇̙̬̥̩̫̝̻͙̗̝͕̺̮̗̭̯͇̮̺͇̰̮̭͎͇̼͉̤͙̻̜̯̻͇̺̪͕̼̬̟̻̪̙̜͓̺̦̹͎̗̰̳͙͖̥̥̱̫̺̱̲̺̞̈́́̑̒͋́̀̆͗̔̾̆̀͐̊́̀̇̐̒͐̑͒̀̈̂̊͋͑̂̽̈́͐̽͐̅̾̔̏̿̑͊̾͐̏̉̅̌̊̒̾̌͛̌͐̋̄͂̓̒͗̓̊̾͒̈́̄͑̌̆̾̃̅̏̄̊̂̓̇̌̌̽̈́́̀̄̊̏͗̈́̉̈̅͊͊͛̋́̾̊̔̓̔̇̑͑̌̾͑̾͛̂͌͆́̑͒̑̃̏͋̑̊̾̐̈́̓͂́͆̄̉̀̍̓̋̂͋̒̐̿̇̉̔̎͋̓͒͑̈́́̓͛͛̏̀͐̒͂̋̉̈̅͆̎̇̎̾̐̂̍̇̐̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅb̴̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͎͔̥̺͈̲̤̫̙̘̫̹̤̖̗̘͇̞͙͎̟̫̣̻̟̖̲͕͈͚͎̟̣̫̻̭̠̘̹͕̠̝̪̦̙̙̰͍͓̪͔̪͕̯̙͓͖͖̼̮̻̭̻̖͕͎͕̻̺͙͎͚̙̳̰͔̝̯̲̼͙̻̗̼̘̪͇̮̬̬͕̜̖͎͈̘̠͖͚͍̞̬̣̣͖͖̼͕̠̖̺͎̲̤̫̝͚̻̟̳̦̲̭͉̲̼̩̝̩̤̳̪̟̫̬̺̲̼͗͐̏̔̉͂́̏̽̄̂́̈́̿͋̽͆͂̀̓̃̂̾͗̏͗͗̅̏͗͆̉͛̅̿͂̀͂̈́͂̂͋̓͌͆̀̽̿̋̈̅͐͌̂̂̔̀͐͊͆͐͒͛͑͗͑̔͋̇̎͌̄̈́̽̉͊̍́͂͛͗̂͒̎̏͗̔̓͆̄͌̈̔̊͐̌̊̅̒͂͋͐̃͂͆̿͐͒͋͐̎͌̔̓̃̆̽̇͆̒̅̾̏̑̈́͒̒̅͒͆͐͆̉̋̑̌͆̆͐̾̈́̀̈̌̒̅̈́͐̑͒̊͒̄̓̀̅͒͋̈́͋̉̾̽̂͗̒̍̐̃̑̈́̅̔̌̔̈́͋̽̂̔͆̆̀͆̿̀̊̿̀͒̆͂͆͛͛̔̑́̆̓͑̃̔̀̋̌̒͛̎̑͑̌͆̑͐͒̆͗̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̤̟̱̻̝͙̣̩̹͔̙̬̝͇̟̭̦̘͙̖̭͔̱͓͈̗̠͕̬͖̣̩̲̦̲̬̳̺͈̥̙̩͓̦̣̘͖͓̗͇͍̲̜̦̹̜̙̦͇̲̠̰̩̳̘͑̓̔̑̄͋̀̾͒̊͒̏̚͜͜ͅͅn̶̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͈̱̗̼̠͕̣͍͖͔͍͈̘̰̗̥̭͔̖͕̭͙̻͇͙͙̯̥͖̻̱͓̠͙̝͙̺͉̙̝̹̱͈̫͍̪͕̻͇͕̹̠͎̼͍̥̩͔̟͇̗̜̠̰͎̺͖̥̺̬̥͚̺̖̣̜̙̟̗̞͉̘̣̯̹͇̭̪̝͉̠̯̟͇̥̤̦͍̠͖̻̣̤͖̪͇͖̱͚̪̬̘̦͉͖͉͖̬̠̤̪̼̤͎̗̩͔̳͉̳̲̝͚̹̦̼͖̣̹̠͖̜̻̗̰̜͓̻̰̒̐̀͑̊̿̉̅̽̄̓̒̑̅̇̈̈́̒͆͋̀̈͋͌̒̽̔̓͊͌̀̈́̄̓̀̑̍̊̿̆̏̑̈͋́̓̀̈̂̄́̋̏́̋̾͆͗̃̏̀̓͆̾̋̆̽̓̀̽̾̍̄̊̀̍̓̈̅͗͆̊̊́̂́̈́̈̽̾͑̿͛̓̏̋̄͌̄̓̔̋̓̈́͑͒̇̐̽͒̀͐̽͐̓̐̀́̈́̓̓́͊́́̓͑̒̽̇͊̋̃̎͆̉̔̑̌̂̈́͑͆̀̈́̏̊͐́́̅̂͛̌̄͆͑̊́̽̔͗͂́̔͂̋̉̈́̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅę̷̨̡̢̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̢̱͕͉̪̪̳͙̣̙̥͔̖̻̬̬̫͙̩̻̱̟̲̺͕̖̫̣̼̻͔̬̪̣̥̘̰͚̩̺̤̦͉̺̞̝̩̯̹͓͓̹̺͉͔̰̫̹̱̝̦͎̤͈͕̩̼̪̜̥̖̯̝̯̤̤͍͍̯̘̤͙̯̲͓̝͇͕̦̦̤̟̜͇̣̫͍͉̬̤̼̳̙͖̙͉̼̼̱̫͈͖͙̰̱̤̱̬̯̪̖̣̤̗̬̩̗͔̥͈̣̥͍̲̞̰̬̮̞̣̯̳̹̣̫̪̣͙̞̣͇͓̻̣͉̭̰͋̂̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̥͇̩̦̞͓͍̫̣̗̖͚̬̘͉̹͓͉͉̳̥̜̱̞̞͙͖̯̪̦̤̣̺̭̫̣̙͖̦̳͍͉̤̠̘̫̘̫͙̘͙̝͓̞̪̺̺̗̩͔̹̺͖̖͖̰̠̯͚̠̣̭̝̩̱̯͉̣̼̠̲̯͕̹͇̜̻̟̗̱̣͚̺̻̖̩̝͓̮̤̭̘̬̈́͂̾͛̆̀̇͌͛̄̓͋̑̾͊͑͗͆͆͑̌͋̌̎͌̈́̎̈́͐̏̽͑͐̿͋̇̉̊̉̀̈́̈́̑̑̂̂̊͐̏̓̑͒̀͐̽͊͋̓͗̀́̍̓̎̀͐̿͑́̇̈́̔̆̅́́̽̓͑̈́͂̓̇̈̈̔͒̈̓͋̃͑͑̑̓̾̍̊̍̎̿̾̉̅̽̎͊̉̍͆̎̆́͂͂̌̐͂̂͊̋̈́̅̈́̽̇̌͆́̎̐̋̀̅̉͑̔̈́́̄̽̏́͋̅͊̿̓̽̎̀̊̃̈́͆͐̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ.̸̨̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̺̻̜̞͖̲̦̩̯̘̻̤̮͕̤̗̦͍̙͖̜̻̞̤̺̥̺̲̹͖̪̤͔̳̫͉̟̞̳̪͕̝͇̣͈̦͚͕͙̟̻̜̱͚̪̼̪̺̖͚̥͎̪͈͍͙͓͕͚̹͇͕̙̠̞̭̟̜̪͙̣̝̰̝̰̲̖̘̫̻̜̣͖̖̘͎̯̱̰̟̯̯̘͈̙̹̗͔̬͔͔͈̼̘̹͉̯͍̲̦̱͎̮͇̝͈̭̰̻̮̩̜̙͖͈͖̫̩͍͖̼̝͍͎̰̥͓̠̮̳̮̼̗̗̠͍͇̖̗̥̗̙̝̤͇̣̜̗̙͔̼̣͔̩͇͙̱͈̘̠̰̬͕̺̭̼͇̝̩̳̅̊̑̃̏͊̈̈́͒̿͑̍̍̀̄͂͒̐̊̈̾̋̋͊̂̀͌̇̿̓͐̓͒͊̒́͒͐͒̎͂͐́͑̾̋̃̑͂̀̓̈́̓͛͌̌̃̅̈̌͑͊͐̂͂̅́̔̓̊͛̽͒́̄͗͋̔̏̊̿́̊̾̀͌̒͌͒̔̀̃͌̑̂̓͂͌͂͊̑̂̊̑̉̑͌͗̀͋͂͋̒͋̓̈́̒͌̎̾͋̓̌̄͑̈́̏̐̇̆̀͗̊̊͋̅̎̀͆̓̄̓̔̑̆̓̒̎͐̉͑̾͒̿́̄͑̏̉͆͊̑̇̑̐̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̞̦̼̺̭̫̲̠̜͚̳͔͈̝̩̪͚͕͚̟̲̺̘͓͉̱̫͙͖͓͕̞̤̼͎̝̫̖̤͚̮͉̝̠̺̱̗̪͕̹̲̞̫̭͈̝͙̲̻̞̹͍͙̙̟̤͈̜̖̠̬͔͎͓͔͙͔̟̲͇̥͈̮̪̪̜̰̙͍͔̘̙͓͉̱͕̙̦̙͉̪̬̼̮̫̠͙̮̣͎̪̺̜̝͕͚̦̘͈̝̱̯̥͚̖̰̰̲̱͇͕̬̞̣̖̤̬̼̱̜͙͇̦͇͚̰̻̝̗̭̻̪̯̜̰͇̰̥͓̞̪̮͕̪̤͈̭͕̫͈̫͍̗̠͓̦͓̲͕͍͈͇̦̺̘̳̼̭̪͇͎͙̥͇͔͉͕̭̙̝̣̦͉̖̟̱͙̗̻̖̩̪̰̤̺͈̲͖̯͖̬̬̼̣̻̳̲͖͉̱̠̙̳̞̘̯̼̦̻̰̠̲̭̹̾̇͋̐͒̄̈̌̏͐͂̔̈́̎́̈́̀̆̈́̌̇͋̊͑͛̀̽̓̽̌̈̋̅͋͆͆͋̆̎̀̑̐͋͋̉̈́̀̂́̌̃̑̍̽̅̔͌̅̃̓̾̽̌́̈͂̈̄̒̅̔̆̓̂̅̅̌́̀̆̎̋́̉́̆̋̒̏̃͊̃͋̀͊̔̎̈́̈́̃̊̔͛̊̽̅͒̒͗̋̓́̀̊́̈́͛̎̇̍̈́͑͛̅̆͋̽͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̸̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̳̻͔̼͇͉͇͙̳̞̮̹͖̞̯͔͖̮̯͎̥̞̞̳̝̳̳̘̠̜̙̫͎͙̳̺̰̹̠͕̟͍͇͔̦͍̰̠͉̱̠̼͕̱̤͈͖̟̳̟̫̥͓̫̣̬͉̥̖̲̝̙̯̺̻̖̥̗̰̱̮̲͙͖̤̎͌̈́̋̋̓͌̏̀͊̏̽̿̍̅̽̒̅̌́̈̈́̉̓͐͆̐̆̓͛̌̍́̄̒̈́͌͋̈́̆̒͗́̎̋̅̈̋̓͑͑͊̋̾̉̓͊̌̉̌̇̀͐̄̄́͒̓̏̇͗͂̓͒̒̃͂̊̂̓̒͋͂̈́̋͂͊͛̈͂̄̈́͊̽̊̿̈́̆͒̂̉̎̽͗̀̆͋̃̒͑̓̒͗͌̓̌͒̄̎͗̓̔̌̋̓̈́͐̂͌͆̈̐̄̏̃́͋̔̆̔́̓̂̈́̋̄̋̆͑͒̔́̊̏̒͗͌͋̈̆̒̑̀̉̀͋̑̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̟̻̫̫͓͔̼̼̙̹̯̬͚̯̹̖̜̦̩̬̠̦͚̱͍̣̣̤͚̞͖̯͇̲̯̗͔͉̗͙͍̹̦̣͈͕̩̜͍̦͈̲̹͚̹̙̜̮̩͔̗̹͕̙͙̼̗̲̥͖͓̬̙̺̫̰̖̪̭̥̱̬͍͇̣̦̜̯̮̬̙̞͚̗̙͉̰͕̭̼͍̩͚̹̲͙͓̥̫͙̠̘̗̇͑̔̍͌̆̔̊̐͊̐̐͗̀̈́͛̉͌̿̏͗̌͂͒́̽̽̈́̄̓͋̅̑̂̓͊̍̿̆́̀̀̇̆́̑̀̉̀̉̌̋̒͐͛̈̄̐͆̄̒͌̅́̀̇͊̾͑̈́͘͜͜͠ͅd̷̨̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̗̞̙̮̗͚̝̱͔̥̱͕͎̬̜̫̫͉̫̩̫̼̲̫͙͖͕̜͓͕͔͎̭̪͉̻̯̝͚̦̲̦̜͉̟̳̩̙̩͉̫͎͙̭̲̫̭͎̘͚͉͎̙̺̱̣̬͖͕̣̱̱̖̠̙̮̰͈̤̖̠̟̖̻̜̞͍̩̱̪͙͍͍̻͈̦͙̘̤̙̣̟̺̘̱̗͓̫̱̬͍̘̦̟̟͕̼͔̗͙̬͚̘̝̮̦̞̤̩̩̲̮͇̭͓̜̝̱͍͎̹̬͕̘̯͈͈̱͇̯̮̗̯̯͕̤̠̳̣̖̼̣͖͍̜͚̘̲̘̝͕̹̖̯̞̦̗̖͎͍̜̮͈͕̮͕̘̞̖̙̹͈̖̜̯̟̩͕͍̹̼͈̳̱̟͎̪̰̫͚̜̬̥̉̏͋̈́̀͒̈́̿̏́̉̋̂̒̌͐͗̏̇̊̈́̾̈́͋̊̎̈͐̍̃̈́̍̂͑̿̀͋̅̄̑͐͆͆͑͂̆͌̓́̑̇͒̆͑̔̇̋̆̐͛̃͐͒̾͒̓̊̽̎̎̆̽̊̆̓́̇̂̍̔̋̿̑̾̑̓͐̅́͐̀́͐̋̂̈́̋̑̇͂͐̅̈́̏̔̏̓̃̋͑͋͂̇̒̃̈̿̂̓̂͌̇́̓̏̓̂̆̄͗̈̐̋̓͑̊̎̓̈́̊̂͒̂̓̑́́̍̀̆̂͛̏̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̡̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̟̬̗͖̖̹͈̲̝̮͕̦̠̥̜̩̞̤̭̼̫̥͍̞̮͚̪̥̩̗͇͔̲̫̙̮̳͕͚̜̣̻̳͙̫̻̜͓̻͎͍̗̬̯̖͈̠̭̥̺̖̖̖͕̠͖͍̫̬̩̲̗̮͔̠̠̫̠̭͇͓̰͈͙̗̮̦̗͔͙̳̟͔̜͎̮̟͙̱͖̩̬̥̙͓̠̲͖̠̖̞͕͎͈̟̘̣̥̺̲̞̩͈͇̞͚̗͈͉̩̻͈̲͋͛͋̆̋̊͗́͂̈̒͆̍͑̂̑̎͊̇̍̓̽͒̉̌̾̒̋̓̔̂̐̀̑͋̃̄̽͗̇͌̈̂̏͆͊̇̇̀̀̊̾͑͂̈́͗̊͛̿̏̅̽̃͆́͋͛̒̅̀̈̏͊͗̊͒͌̿̍̔͑̆̊̍͑̿͑̽͒̐̐͛̔͋̾̉̔̍̇̊̇́͂́̆̓̃̄́͛̒̎͆̎́͊̈́̀̑̿̑̄̓̄̾͊͐̌̊́͊̓̆̒́̊̏̓͂̌̇̄̾͋̎̆̐̈́͗̌̈́̔͗̿̔̅͆̅͌̈̇͂̎̋͛̊̈́͊̓͊͊̂̀̑́͐͂̔̓̅͐͑͒̓̃̽̈́̈͆̏̋͑̒͊̃̀̉͗͋͊̓̂̍̓̒͆̂̔͋̾̈́͗̑̈́̇͊̃̐͑͌̿̏̐̋̉̊̊͗̄̒͂̀̌͒̓̄͌̅̒́̃͒͊̔̉̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̸̡̨̢̡̢̡̡̡̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̥͓̻̦̝͉̦̣͍̮͔͍̘̩̜̮̮̮̺̣̬̪̭̪̖̯̭̝̘̭͍̞͖̪̦̩͇̖̜̦͓̭̻̻͕̟̺̪̬̥̠̺̖̹̩̤̣̱̜͍̠͈̗̰̹̟̤̦̭̖͍̹̩̹̤̥̯̪̘̻͚̺͈͈̲̙͖̖̰͈̜̳̱͉̣̞̦̟̺͙̯͈͙̱̺̯̖̟̳̫̬̱̰̱̖͈̫͖͔͓͙͎̜̬̳̩̼̤͚͍̟̺̖͓̜̙͖̲̤̮̝͙̼͎͉̻͓̮̝̙̼͓̫̪̮̺̺̰̗͓̜̫̖͔̗̞̟͇̜̠̖̻̫̮͙͍͍͉͕̬̠̠̞̲̪̣̥̠͖̮̯̖͇̼͇̻̪̤̼̙͚̝̫͖̪̘̱̩̯͉͔̼̖̟̘̭̞̮͉͈͓̓̏̍̿̍̎̈̂͆̆͑̿̓̾̂̌́̅̓̈́̌͂̅̅̓͊͊̇̀̆̆̔̄͋̇̆̋̈́͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅỠ̶̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̡̫͍̜̞̘͍̯̼̻͙̦̖͕͓̞̣͚͇͚͓̣͍̟̻̦̤̟̥͖̣͓̯̥̖͔͙̼̗̩̪̻͚̞̮͎̱̭̤̫̤͎͍̦̼̠͉͕͔̙͙̜̣͉̪̼̞̖͎̖̪͎̙̹̣͚͔̙̭͇̤͖͈̭̲̦͕̪̖̣͉̘͓̘̜̼̘̘̮͖͍͚͚̣̘̮̞̥̗̝̰̙̫͎͉̦̫̫̫͙͈̳̗̯̱̮̥͎̮̻̪̥̤̗̰̼͚̮͍̦͇̰̘̹̗͔̻͉̞̰̖̙̥͔̘͇͕̩̦̮̟̲̲̦̬̯̯̻͎̥͍̻̣̜̣̜̱͉̱̟̩̤̳̯̙͚͖̮̘͓̻̙͓̫͍̼̬͕̥̘͖̃̆̀͋̂͑̍̀̈́̔̇̒͛̄͋̍̌͆̒͗͗̎̑̐́̂̃͒̍̍̿͊̾̈́̈̊͗̃͌̄̄̉͋̐̀͋͋̎͛́̈́̓̔̽͒͑̽̂͑̈́̉̃͊̏̇́̓̎̅̀̊̆̒̓̌̈́̊̾̎̑̄̍̿̎̉̉̄͌̽̑̈͗̋̋̽̃̑̔͊̈́̒͊̓̃̈́̉̍͒̓̈́̀͑̓̀̍̀͗̐͊͂͆͐̿͂̈̋͗͋͆̃̍͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̴̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̞̟̙͎̪̜̰̬̱͈̰͎̗̭̭̰̬͖̜̗̦̼̪͉͙͚̘͉̬͎̤̻̖̟̱̰̳̗͔͎̹̫̞̯̖͓̱̘̪̂̀͛͛̿̀͑̒̅̅̇̆̓͛̅̂̓̓͊́̂̈́̀̏̓̀͌̋̈́͆̓̍̅̒̈̈́̂͋͛̿͑̉͗̆̒͆̌͋̋̉͋̽̉̒̆͗̐̓̓͛̿̀̅́͗͛̏͗͒̅̌̐̃̑̎̃̒̏̂̋͋̋̽͌̊̆͐͛̿̇͋̈̌́̿͑͒̆͂̈́͆̊̓͑̍͂̏͆̿̄̈̾͛͆̀̈́͒̈̉̽́̈́͑͐͊̎̃͊̊̑͒͗͛̆̇̒̿̇͂̌͌̽̊̽̓́̔̇̽̿̃̊͐̓͆͌͊̄̈̌͑̽̈̈̾̇͗͂͑́́̋̾̒̓̋̔̓̉̈̒̊͛̅̌́̑̆̔̀̉̎̀̋͆̆̈́̍͒̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̷̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̥̣͙̗̫̤͙͈̟̱̺̮͓͈̮̬̜̙̼̜̮͈͚̟͖̤͖͈̝̲̞̤̳͍̜̠͙̘͓̗͖̦̱̗̫̻̣̣͙̜͍͙̹̙̹̯͕͖̘͎̝͈̞͚̺͍͖̝̪̮̲̙̪̞̼̣͔̲͕̯̭̱̭̟̭̜̼̳͙̫͚̤̭͕̫̺̫̠̰̭̰̝͍̜͓͈̱͓̣̭̮̼͔̣̀̇͂͒̎̂͐̀͂̌̉̓̅̈́̋̾͊̅̂́̈̌͂̎͛̔̒̄́̓̏̅͂̊̍̈̿́́͋̏̏̑̄̄̔̌͑̋͛͆̈́̐̉̎̌̎̀̅̈́̇̎͗͑͂͊̏̋̽̄̋́͂̃̇͗͗͋̊̂̎͂̒̍́͂̔̇́̆̎̏̓̈́̿͂̏͑̄̽͒͗̔̀̒̽͆̐̍͋̅̑͒̇̓̔͆̀͑͌͛̓̅̈́͌̅͂̆̋͌͋̄̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅk̶̨̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̢͍̪̲̰̪͈̞̜͉̙͍̟̖̭̺͕̟̪̪͙̤͔̥̘̬͖̣͙͇̤͔̣͙̖̹̜̖̼̰͙͖̠̙̟̯̥̮̘͖̖̱̙̘̥̥͖̬̘͙̥̖̞̹̦̬̰͈̲̼͔̭̲̱̤̬̙͕̺͉̙͈̺̙͕̬͙̣̮̋̀̉̈̽̐͑̂͂͆͊̾͂̊͆̇̅̇̓͑̉̍̈́̇͒͊͆̇̓͗̈́͗̉̊͋͌̂͊̽̋͛̈́̉͗͌̆̓̎̓͒̆͛͆̃̿̀̀̃̃̒̆͒̊̍̃̎̍͐̇̃͑̐̆̎̄̀͌̆̄͒͊͒́̿̀̏̓͗͒̓̍̇̒̃͛͂͊̎̇̎̂̓͛͐̏̍̇̉́́̊̈̍̉̒̓̓̿͆͋̉̒̎̀͆̄͐̈̾͒̉̋̈́̃͒͒͆͊́̊̿̓͊̈́̑̋͋̊̆͆́̄͒̏̀́̑̑̓̆͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅn̵̢̨̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̡̞̞̙͚͓̗̘͍̘̦͍̤̟͔̝͇̰̜̠̜̼̥̗͙̯͚̱̠̦͎̟͚͎̗̜͎̯̳̣̻͓̩̼̱̬̬̱̠͚̩̪̭̭̱̰̭͕̖̣̦͉̹͙̞͈͚̘͎̺̭͉̯̱̣̩͓̱̹͚̗̦̣̮̜̙͓̪̗̦̪͖̙̤̣͎̻͚̳̝̥̱̙̦̗͓̼͇̣̰̻͍̰͇̪̫̼̬̼̼̞͔͉̙̞̪̠̪̝̭̙̞͇̠̥̼̻̪͓͍̥̘̞̫̘̦͚͖̙̭̺̠̼͈͕̦̠̦͇̥̣̣͚̹̝̘̲̖̮͎͇͓̺̜͈̲̬͓̩̥̺̟͓̤̼̤̫̮̼̥̭̳̘̖͌̿͌͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̢̡̢̢͖͕̤̬̩̘̥̣͙̩͎̭̥̙͍̹̥̘̦͕̪͉̭̮̦̱̻̖̲͇̱͍͖̺̹͙͈̰̪̲̼̣̗̎̇̀̆̄̅̿̾͆̐̓͐̄́̈́̀͌̿̽̈́͌̐̐̀͒̎͒̃͂̀̈́͆͊͗͂̔̎̆́͊̿̈́͋̊̓̃̽̿͊̽͑͆̂̈́̎͂̓̊̃͆́̇̍̑̿́̃̈́̑́͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅẅ̵̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̩̠͙̰̭͉͉̗̻̘͖̬̰͈͉͔̯̟̟̜̫̝͈̬͍̣̯͓̰͎̘̹̫̣͕̰̞̯͙̤͉̙͙͕̟͖̝͔̼̩͉̜̮̖̯̖̰̙̗̹͙̝̝̗̗̙̲̯͙̥͇͎̮̼͎͈̖͎͚͎͍̠͙̙̻͓̰̥͇̤̲̗̟̘̙͎̠̦̣̝̣̞̫̟̳͉̗̫͙͕͍͔̲̼͙̪̼͍̬̜̫́̎̀̔͂̇͑̐̇̌̊̈̉̃̐̆̐̄́͋̄́̽̈́͑̈́̍̓̾͐̊͆͐̊̓̏͂̂̆̈́͊̋̊͌͑̎͑̎̓̏̋̿̋̒̔̏͒̅͊̐͗͑̂̿̿́͂̒̉̀͗̇̈́̀̿͌̈͂͊̀͗̓̎̔͐̄̊̈͗͐̓̅̈̎̾͛͒̊̑̌̌̍̾́̍̈́̎̈́̈́́̑͛́͆͋̍͒̂̆͊̇́̓͗͛̿̍̀͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̱̩͈͓̹̭̼̻͍̞̤̣̙̭̰͈͇͈̪̗̻͚̙̠̤̬̻̝̘̯̱̟̺̥̬͕͍̺̯͕̭̝͇̞̖̝̗̭͉̬̱̤͉͕̱̻̜̖̖̜̹̮͔͎̬̻̩͍̺̬̪̭͇̱̫͕͔̲̲̬̘̭̣̼̜̜̦̘̱̤̜̟͓̟̣͖̙̻̝̮̪͇̝͇̥͚̳̘̪͚̘̭̼̖̟̤̰̯͖̺̪̩̻̭̪͍̣̝͎͕̲̙̪̣̻͚̰̟̙̱̪̼̩̙̘͖͎̼̘̺͈̫̫̝͎̞͙̬͕̦̙̯̰̝̯͈̜̪̟͙̘̤̗͍͉͈̮͓͙̫̗̳̗̖̦̘͉͕͇̬̟̰͚̰̲͉̹̤̦̩͇͉̹̭̘̲̼͍͍̺͖̻̹͇̪̪̘̼̭̠̭͔̱̠̟̻̹̹̰̹̫̘̙̹͓̤̜͓̬̺̼̯̬̭̬̈́͗̑͑̓̋͑͂̓̍̈̉̍͋̆̏́̀̇͋̔̈́̒͒̉̂͒̇͐͗̀̈́͌͑̔̒̏̍̌̿́̔̇̈́̌̔̈́̀̎͒̿͂̎̿͛̈́̋̌̐̋̿͆̎͛͗̄́͗̓̆̀̒͂́́͗̃̇́̊̿̈̀̐̌͗͒̽̂́͛͑̋̊̀̓̾̓̀̑͑̆̾̾͂́̐̇̒̾̊͐͗̔͒̋͐̋̔̈́͗̀̑͑̽̎͂̇̇̏̃̈͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̨̛̛̛̛̲̳͍̠̖̭̖͓̠͍̺͎̦̤̣̟͉̻̖̯̦͐̈́̇̿͛͗̌̾̌̀̑̑̊̓̂́̽̀̿͐̈́̈̀̐̈́̋̑̓̑̆̾͊̇̈́́͂͑͐̔̂͌͗̐̏̈͆̈́̈͂̉́̍̊̽̄̉͛͂͌͌̑͗̈̄̿̈́̽͗͛͊̏̎̌̈́̊͆̋̃̈́̈́͆̅̍̃̉͂͆̄̆̽̈͗̎̈́̈́̊̽̐̂̿̿̿͊̍̿͆̀͌̉̿̿̎͋̐͋̃́͆̽̃͋̐̈́͗̾͒͆̋̃͐̈́̓̊̃̒͐͛͛̄͐̌̅͂̾̓̆̅̒̽̅̉̋̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ơ̶̢̢̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̲̱̬͕̻̠̳͙̰̭͓̹̞͚̳̹͍̩̭̮̥͎̥͓̤̰̗͈̬̫̺͕͍̳͉͇̩̭̖̳̟̪͇̝̖̟̮͇͍͔͚̬̺̼̯̭̩͎̺̼͙̥͉͎̜̩̣̯͍̱̲̙̖͇͈̹̝̙͉͚͇̝̯͉͔̪̘̥͎̺̺̻̱̥͓͕͎͖̩͕̹̬̹̦̮̰̻̼̤̣͉͇̗̺̟̫̺̱̙̮̓͊̈́͋̾́̔̄̿͒̈́̉̔̈́͂̔͌̑͒̆̔̒̓̌̒́͒̔͊̈́͆͌̈́̏̿͌̓͗̄̀̓̊͒̃̔͂̿͆̑̊̉̽̂͛̾͂̂̓͐̄̈́̿̃̇̅̓̈́́̒̐̀͐͂̍̇̔̊̾̔̈́̑͂́͌́̽̎͒́̽̏̏̾̔̂͌̏͗̍͊̾́̅̋͛͛̒̈́̉͊̑̊̇̃͂̈́̈́̉̈̃̓̀̾͊͐͗̃͂̇̏̀͒̈̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẁ̶̡̨̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̢͕̞̜̟̯͇̗͙̮͓̤̘̣̠͎͓̖̯̱̜̺͍̗̲͇͍̞̠̣͎̱͚͈̫͔̞͔̟̖͍̞̰͓̳̟̺̗͙̞̘̺͓̫͔͙̳̖̼̺͎͍͈̫̠̺͍͓͎̰͈̹̭̞͚̯̳̰͔̹̙͓̙̞̹͓͔̲̭͚̙̫̳̟̤̫̰̩͕̣̪͍̲̠̘̰̯̬̮͙̯̠̣̮͎̝̝͔̖̱͚̦̪͖̳̤̼͎̞̭̤̳̩̖̥͖̼̹̣̥͕̥͕̭͔̭̻̥̫͍̭͉̹̮̖̱͇̙͉̘͇͕̳͚̰͓͉̣̖̠͇̤̬̮̬̠̝̺̣͖͙̫̟̩͉̗̜̖̭̻̜̼͇̹̰̘͉͕̰͈̬̭̖̜̞͇͐̂̑͊̇́͒̾͋̈̾̂̃̈́̒̈́͒̀̽̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̝͔͚͇̞̻̱̯̖̼̼̜̜̹̤̦̫̮̥͎̗̘̜̤̬̮̬̳̥̱̭̦̱̤̞͎̹̞͎̲̹̣͉͉̞̟̪̼͕͈̫͕̩̝̮̣͈̻̫̱̺̪͍̭̻͔͉̲̖̦̱̪̻͖͙͇͈̘̥̗̜̖͙͉̯͉̝͕̹̜̝͖̠͇̞̥̭͖̹̦͚͈̺̥̙̜͙̭̗̹̼̪̰͔̣̼̼̼͕̫̟͔̥̻̗̥̞͈̬͇̼͖͔͈͎͔̼̯͚̰͕͉͍̤̬̠̬͍̪̘̲̮̠̥͓̜̮̦̺̼̬̗͎̭̘̩̩͙̪̤̠̣͔̺̼̱̫̘̣̰̟͚̖͚̩̤̻̗̜̳̰͎̳̭͕̻͉͔̦̖̮̱͕̪͎̣̖̫̫͖̣̦̤̦̳̝̫͎̞̍̔̓̌̀́̅̈̈̿̆̈́̂̍̄̉̅̋͆̂̉̌͌̐̎̑͐̈̓̀̍̄̄͒̑̓́̐́͑͐̌̿͂̃́̀͂̐̉́̽̔̑͊̔̉̈́́̊͊̇̀̄̿̒͌̍́̀̄̅̔̓̀͗͒̿̃̓̏͑̿̀͌̃̋̐̄̆̒̿̌̽͋̀͗͗͑̍̈̊̈́͆̓́̽̾͒̒́͐́̅̐̔͌̓͆̐̽́̒̇̄̿̏̈́̅̃̾̆́̓̊̀͑͗̔̇́̍͐̈́͊̒̔̀̊̐͒̊͊̎̈́͗̈́͛̂̅̎̀͂̀͂̿͛͂̿̌̂͌̈̈͐̅̂́̈̂͗͗͊̀̎̀͌̓͆̐̾͂͊͛͆̈̓̈̌̈́̒͊̍̽̏́̾̄͛͂̐̄̈͑͗́̔̐̽̑̏̐͗͊͌̇̔͂̄͌̑̃̇́͐̅̈̉̈́͛̇̔̋͆̅̏̊͂̅͛̊͂̔̂̔̍͐͋́̋̓͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅà̸̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̮̤͚̙̙̻̣͈̞͍̗͇̫͙̠̩̪̜̻̦̺̬͕̩͙̮͖̳̻̞̬͍͔̭͙̝̫͍̺̖̳̭͙̯̱̖̪̥̟̦̮͍̲̟̦̩͚̠͚̤͉̲̲̠̆̑̌͆̈́̽̈́͒͐̉̓͐̏͋̎̅́̑̀͂͐̿͊̑̈͂͐̊̂̓̋̔̃́̀̎̎͌̋̎̅̆̐̔̎̂̄͆̊̏̾͛͗͗̍̈́̿̾̈́̓͂́̎͊̈́̃̅̓͐͗̂̓̀́̈́͆̇̓͑̒̔̿̀̓̃̂̌̇̓̉̋̇͋̄́̂̀̉̉̒̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅḷ̶̢̢̧̢̢̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̗̜̮̱͉̖͕̝̗̼͙͓͎̗̱̤͍̫̦͕̦̹̺̦̬̰̜͎̟̦̜̹̗̼̘͉͙͚̠͕̟̪͇̰͇̮̰̫̠͎̖͎̬̻̬̪̪̗̤̗͔̱̜̪͎̥̘̫̘͇̜͉͖͔̣͈̜̤͍̲̖̝̗̠̪̻͙̝͓̳͎͇͙̥̼̝̬̖̤̬̘͕͓̖̮̠͇̭̠̩̯͙͉̟͚̯̲͖̬̟͉̞̣̖̭̹͖̤̅͂̈́͗̎̇́͋̋͑͊̐̍̆̍̇̍̔̃̑͒͆̓͑̈́̇͂̈́̽̿̓̉̇̋͑͒̾͗̈͗̋̒̋̊̂̅͋́͊̀̓̽̊̋̈́̈́̾̈̓́͛̄͊̆̍͒̇̈́̅̀̀̎͋̏͑̔̏̀̐͛̿̈́͆͛̑͐̓̑͗̽̈́͛̀͐́̅̿́̓͂̐̈̒̽̌̃͌̃̀̌̊̊̑̾̅̓͑̌̅̊̋̊̂̆͆̓͋̋͂͌̾̆͐̉͒̋̋͊̒́͗̿̈́͛͗͋̇͗͑̿͑͆̍͑͗͆̿̇͐̈̊̆͊̾̒̿̀͆̿̒͗̂́͋̀͐́̈̔͗̓̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝l̵̢̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̥̘̰̭͓̟̰͎̟̗̲̭̟̟̜͇̰̭̖̯͎͚̬̮͓̯̫͍͙͍̤͓̬͉̱̖͎̭̳͉̲̪̝̤̺̞̬͚͍̜̪͚̤̯͙̤̯͚̲͓͚̺̳͙̭̹̻͈͖̫͍̜̲͉̪̝͈̫̭͚͓̤̦̬͖͍̗͔̙͕̠̻̮̥̰͕̹̲̺̗̼̙̟̙̫̘̰̫͓̹͚͍̭̭̫̲̝͙̖̘̤̬͎͕͖̞̖̞͓̱̻͉̦̦͖̠̥͉̖͇̰̤̦̱͇̣͕͙̩̪̜̮̹͙̜̩͓̰̘̞̹͎͚̱͇̫̙̯̥̟͔͚͉̥̳͉̫͕̮̠̤̻͉̫̓̍̓́̀̀́̅͗̎̎̈̈́̈̍̔́̎̇́̑͒͂̾̈́̏̈͋̌̎͗͑̓̾͌͂͆̆̋̋̾̂́̓̄̔̅͑̅̇̍͗̽̐̈͛̏̔̇̀̎̑̏͑̃͐̓̇̅̾͗̓̎͋̾̏̽͆̃̒͆̔̄̊̋̈́̌̌̾̈̆͋̇͆̈̎̍̂̏̆͐̀̈͊̊̈̐̉̇̊̅͛̂͆̾͂͆̏̄̈́͗͊̽͂̈͊͊̓͌̊͛͐͆̔̿͗͒̒͆̆̍̀̋̄͂͑̂̏̓̿́̓̉̅̓̈̌̐͊͑̅̅̒̀̌̈͒͛̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̟̟̥͈̤̞̹͇̹̩̘͚͙̹̻̰̫̬̻͙̹̘̲̬͖̪͙͇̖̯̼̝̻̣̖̫͓̬̱̗̝͇̘̯͇̦͔̲̭͚̳̜̬̖̲̼̱̜̜̗̣͖͚̤̹̩͕̳̗̰̭̹̝̖͖̜̻̼͖̙͕̙̙̩̭̰̥͎̣̟̜̗̝̖̙̤̝̣͚̞͚̙̰̭͕̹̫̜̙̜̝͔͓̭̙̞̤͚̱̝͈̳̳̲̬̞̩̳͉̝͉̬͍̩͇̥̦̺̩̦̣͓̱͇̼̳̝̯̣͈̳̻̘̞͙̟̦̳̩̮̺̗̤͉̳͖̪̰͇̞͇̯̫̖̳͚̗̟͖̖̻͙̻͇̠̘͈̥̫̗̖̖͈͎̯͍̯̞̰̲̪͔̺͓͎͚̪̟̘̣͙̻̩̹̞̱̠̫̼̤̼̥̘̣͕̣̱̯̣̹͙̠̗͙̥̗̩̭̖̤̂́̾͂̿̓̈́͑̓̀̓͒̂̀̓̉̏̃͊͆̌̋͐̃̄̋̇̎͒́͛̈́̽͗͂̀̓̈́̈́́͂́̏̏́̓̍̎̓̿͑̅̃͋̂͗̈́̀̎͂̈́͊̊͌͒̇̌̑̆̅́̐̍̎̋̒̓͗̅̽̃͋́͌̔̊̾͒̍̏̋̈̍̐͆̅̍̋͌̇̈́̂͌͊͑́̅̓͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̛̛̛̛̛͓͂̓͂̾̊͆̎̂̉̍̇͊͒́̈́͛̆̑̀͐͑̑̓̈̓̉̍̽́̑̆̄̆̆͆͊͛́̄͌̿̂̄̉̐́̄̃͐̏̄̂̏̊̄͑̋̂̂̓͒́̈͐̂́̄̈̾̂͂̇̏͋̌͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝ḩ̸̢̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̛͉͉̭̫̞̰̮̰̟̞͓̱͓͕̯͚̹̤̗̭͔͔̻̺̰͉͉̗̣͉̤̙̭͚͕̻̗͇͚̮̭̜̬̗̜͇͔̥̠̤̭̩̩̳̖͓̺͚̤̟̰̬̜̼̼̤̭̯̯̬͖̼͖͚͉̼̼͙̝̙̰̻̝͎͉͍̘̼̠͓̞͖͙̳͈̻̠͉̦̆͊͋̉̅͊́͆͛̊̿̂́́̽̍̉̿̐͋́̂̍̍̊́̓̉͋̎̑͒̿̅̎̂̓̏̂͗̆͋̄͗͆̉͘͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̷̧̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̻̲̣̩̝̫̞̱̦͔̙̰͈̬̜̮̗̼̭͙̳͍͍͚̖̘̼͚̼͍̙̥͉̺̯͚͙̣̫̗̯͉̱̫͚̜̞̟̰̬̬̭̭̜͚̩̘̯͕̹͎̦̯̝̱̱̐̿̃̈́̑̄̀́͋͌̈́͑́̇̄͂̀̓́͋͊̀̎̎̆̉̈́̇̾͌͒͑̈́̏̊̉͐̊̽̒̅͗̄́͒̓̀̽̿͂͛͐̎́͂̽̓͑̓̌͒͒̂́̽͋̔̔̏̉́͌̑͊̑̆̇̀͑̃̒̈́͌̈́̅̓̄̾̈͊̏́͋̒̅̄̆̈̽̈́̀̈͂̂͗͒̇̈̈́̅͊̽̈́̅̽̑̈́̄̂́̂̾̂͌͛̊́̈̑̉̈̔̌̊̋͂̃̓́͆͂̐̃̓̂͆̑͋̈́̍͋̊̃̅͗̌̂̈́̏̐̏̔͗̆̽̄͐͒̒͂̈́̐̈́͛̃̿̂̾̒̉̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅș̶̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̨͚̬͉͍̭̞̦͕̺̣̖͍͇͔̹͇̬̰͚̠̠̪͔̝̗̗̼̣̭̱̱̜͙͚͙͎̰̤̗̩͇̙̞͓̯͇̘̝̺̺̜̠͙̤̟̪͔͚̗̣̳͎̗̙͈̙͍̻̠̟̙̲͕̮͓̟͍̲̘͚̟͎̺͚̠̬̖̗̼̱̖̪͙̱͚̯̞͔͕̼̫̮̟̮̜̞̳̰̠͔͙̖̞̟͖̲͔̠͍̩̺͈͔͓̟̞̤͕͖̰̞̞̘͉̹͒͂̀́̈́̈́̿̍͋́͒̌͋͊̃͊̓͊͂̒̿̅̍̈́̉̉̈̈́̈́͌͐̃͑̃͋̀̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅë̷̡̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̫̘̻̟̜̗͖͓̥̱̦͍̹̜̲̞̯̺͕̜͙̞̭̩̗̰̩̪̗̩͍̯͚̲̯̻̺͓̣͇͖͕̫͔͚̪̖̙͔͙̮̲̥͈̙̝̼̟̠̬̯͔̬͉̭̖͈̪̟̣̹̙̪̹͔̖͙̱̝̤̫̠͇̩̯̺͍͔̗̝̙͙̺̦́̌̆̈́̀͐͊͛̀̐̐̀͐̌̒̊̊̎͑̌̋̏̉̅͌͗̅͒̈́̔̽̈́͑͆̄͊̅̌̀̐̋̅͑̀̀͆̂̆̿͒̌́͐̌̅̀̿̂̎̄̀̈́̈́̔̏̆͆͛̃̀́̾͌͋̑̇̎̑̽̑̀͊̾̂̀̏͐̏̀̉͗͐͆̍͑͆̈́̈͛̽̑̓̀͗̇̓̇̄͑̊͋͐͊̆̒̒̊̑͗̏̇͌́̋̆̒̀̑̔̉͆̎̈́͗̽͆̀̈́̈́̍̃̓̄͌̓̿̀͊̑͒̊̿̈́̔̇̏̉̈́̾̿̂̋́͆͑̐̀̉̊̽͊̔́̋̄͂̑͊̾͛̓̋̌̊̓̅͋͐͆͂̓̓̽̑̏͊̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̻̣͕̙̻̥̩̯͍̪̘̤̯̮͍̩̟͔̥͎̦͑͗̔̅͌̄̿̇̉͗̀͒̊̓̏͛̀̎̏̈́̾̿́̔̏͌̃̏͛̐͌̈́͆̍͑̅́̍̑͂͒̑̆́͊̃̒̊̃̉̉̈͗̑̊͆̈́͋̀̾͋͊̐́̇̇̓̌͊́̔̃̈́̿̒̐͂͗̑̀̆̇͑̆̓̋͆̓̈́̆̍̇̑̃̇̆͗̅͐̊͊̓̆̈́̿̾̋̈́̀͑̒̉͐̃̅̃̆͒̄̋̓̾̽̀̌̽̊̓͐̒̍̽̄̽̈͛̅̏̾̉̈̇̌̑̉͋̊̄̏̈́̐̍͑͂͑̾̈́͒̿̀͒͐̈̾̅͗̍̒̈͊͑̑̈́̈́̐̊͐̈́̃̒̀͌̂̔͗̿̄̉͐̉̄͆̒̆̃͛͗̋̈́̈́̓͛͒́̓͗̇͑̽̋̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝b̵̨̨̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̖̺̝͍̻̳͔̰͈̪̖̥̱̹͓͖͎͕͔͕̥͎̝̹̳̻͕̞̙͍̫̗͓͈͉̫͖͈̩͎̞̼̱̞̙͔̺̘̠̭̻̯̬̫̟̗̥͖͙̺͍͕̱̟̪͖̦̞͚̗̯̠͖̙͖̘̖̝̟͙̠͈̫̟̪̹̞̟̫̤̳͉͙͈̳͓̜̳͈̦͔̖̙̣͙̻̮̩̳̮̳̤͚̳̱̭̟͕͖̖̹̥̟̘͚̟̫͓͉̗͚̞̭͔͖̞̜̯͕̹̫̰̗͎͇͓̪͖̱̜̲̯͔͇̞̼̳̖͎̺̱͖͕̗̮̬̈̿̍͆͌́̔̂̓̿̑̅͋͒̾͐̈́́̂̊͆̏̃̒̊̾͊̉̋̎̽̆̓́͌͛͐̉́̽͆͌̐͒̊̅̇̔͛̍͒͊̈̎͂̀̔̍̈̓̌̔̾͌͑͐̄͒͐̀͛̈́͛̈́̊̓̊́̈́̏́͌͗̓̆̿͑̄͒̾͆͂̉̎̍̈̈́͌͑̄̀̏́̉̍̒͗̏̈́̑̍̉͂́̈̓̔͗̓͋͂͂̐͌̋͛͌͗̄́̉̿́́̈͗̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̞͙̮̪̯̺̤̲͎̗̠͙̫͇̘̩̲̯͖̙̟͎̣̹͓̞̠̠̗̪̙̦͓̙͎̤̜̤̙̤͚̺͉̲̭͚̹̗̯̟͓̗̠͔͙͙͔̮͚̲͉͔̝̣̲̦̠̳̼̫̠̣̙͕̪̮̘̪̲͎̫̙͕̞͔͇̖̱̫̥͇̭̼͙͙̮͍͔̟̦͈̖͚͕̞̲̗̥̳̮̹͇͉̯̰̺̞̫̲̗̣̣̘̯͎̦͖͓͍̱̝̝̣̖̯̝̻̟̣͍̲̳͎̝͔͎̠̱̘̩̣̟̤͖͓̲̪̪̳̺̰̝͓̼̲̰̟͕̥̼̲̭̣̼̮̠͕̪̟̖͍͔̦̦̥̫̜̹͚͔̖̻̥̦̳̳̗̗̘̫͓̣͖̼͙̲͖̠̜̩̣̥̺̼͇̭͓̼̘͉͍̠̼̞̤̭̠͉̦̱̩̪͍͉̣̜͎̰͔̬̳͈̲̬̜̻̱̥͍͇͍̼̞̫͊̋̈̌̾̊̈̈́́͒͊̿̀̋̌̀͂̍̌͐̌̈́̽̍͆̾̃̓͊͋̑͑̈͒̓͂͋̓́̋͂̉͋͗̓̍̊͆̋̄̓̄̓̇́̇̔̓̍̈́̐͋͐̎̽͌̄̈́́̉̊̽̀̾̽̈̎̋̾̀̓̀̉͆̈̅̿̿̎̏́̆̊͑͌͐͗̽̏̾̈̀̍̑̂̃̽̿͋͗̅͑̐̀̍̽̓̇͒̃̀̾͋̊̈́̈́̈́̄̀̋͊̿̌́̇̑̆̀͌͆͑̀̈̾̍͌̇̇͂̌̍̃͌̃̽̊͑͋̓̃̓̃̋̒́̎̈́̅̆̀̎̀͊̅͛̿̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̛͍͈̖̠̻̺̻̰̟̙̭̬̹͓̱̯̭̙͍̯̺̣̯͚̥̟͚̭͔͔̗̥͈͖̱͉̳̺͉̞̺̥̬̩̘͍̣͎̙̦͔̝̫͇͎̘̲̮̹̲̗̥͍̻͔̘̘̯̥̯̻̗̜̯̤͙̰̤̟͇͙̞̰̩̜̫̤̙̹̭̥͔̖̪͎͈͇̯͚̭͔̣̹̦̭̙͉̞̙̘̼̣̦͕͉̯͈̖͖̝͕̯̜̤̩̲̳̳̱͓͈͕̻͖̞̝̤̖̟̟̠̹̙̲̠͇̟͙̼͇̘̩̺̙̠̣̠͓̠̫͕̮̹̱͉̩͎̗͇̲̱͇͖̻̩̜̯͇̖̤̼̗̤̭̭̻͓̭̪̱̖̬̤͓̺̜̫̞̘̪̯̘̹̙̯̺̙̥̞̘̲̞̻͍͎̙̞̖̖̝̭̣͓̓̅̈́͌̊̄͛͐̈́̾̈́̾̊̏́̒́̽̄̑͌̈̎̿̎̆͗̅̀͋̿́̉̅̏̿́̎͂̄̇̆̇̌̽̋̏̆̿̆̃̍̈́͆̎̄̅̈́͊̀́́̎̅̿̅̊͛̄͐̓͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̴̛̛̛̛͚̲̭̪̩̱̠̰͎͔̱̠̦̜̬̭͎̻̥͍̤̗̭͚̘̙̜͖̹̥͖̪̼͙̮͙͍̲̠̰̠͇̩̪͙̜̘͑̒͑͆̉͛͒̈̅̿̿͆̀̍͊͛̈́̈́̾́̇̂̀͊̑͒̃̅͑͊͗͋̎̃͛̋͊͒̄̔̅̌̋̇̒̇̀̐̅̀̍̓͑͛̎́͊̈́͛̓͐̊̋̓̒͋͌̋̍̏͒̍̉̑̓͆͒̔̌̊̽̅͛̃͗͋͋͊͒̓̍͂̈̄̀̑͊̀̿̀̈́̉̏̇̓̀̓̋͗̽̄́̾̅̍͋̉͋͋̔̏̈́̂̇̇̊̿̍̃̂̿̊̂̄̃̏̅͆̑̐̊̂̎̌͊̐̽͐͑̔͊̔̇̒̈́͛̒̽̔̈́̓͌̿͐̈́̉̄̏̈̓̒͊̀̏̎͊̆̀̄̋́̈́͋̑̌̍̈̆̀̒̌̅͂̾̈́̽̎̄̍͒̅̌̃̔́͗́͆̄͂̿́́͐͑̄̑̈́̃̽̑̐͐̑͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠s̴̨̨̡̛̛͖̻͖̝̪͙̮͍̥̻̻͔͙̖͎͓̳̖̟̃̍̇̓͗̐̀̓̈͋́͌̇̍̾̀̾̌͑́̊͆͋̉́̍̅́̈̏̀͊̾̋̔͌͒̐͂̃̿͋̈́̔̈́̀̑͒̑̌̀̄̉́͐̂̆̽͆̍̅̀̎͒̏̈̑͂̅́͗̔̓͋̿̍͛͊̈́͋͛̓̂̒̿̎̒͌͛́͛̀̒̆́͊̈́͑̂̉͌͐̈̂̅̈́̀̑͒͂̑̑̈́̌͊̈́̃̄̃͑̅͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̟͇̙͔͕͕̳̩͕͇̭͎̘͖͓͔̗͙͇͈̖̞̦̙̰̮͉̖͙̞̰̘̩͈̦̫̣̫̭̖̻̰̠͇̻̼̼̜̳̞̪̘͉̗̪͕͓̜̭͍̹̳͉͙̖̻̱̦̟͇͓̗̼͖̩̭̝͕̻̩̜̗̠̺̖̬͍̯͑̽̎̈̀̓̾̀̉͗̄̈́̓̎̀̐͑̂̄̈́̉̓͊̊̿͒́͋̄͛̋̔̏̏̊̄̃̏̎̇̀̔́̄͋͆̒̿͂̓̀̈̓̐̄̂͊̎̍̎͋̅̋̾̾̏̉̇͐̋̀̾͗̄̎̈̃̐̍̄͋̽͂̄͑̈́̊̀́̈̆̀̅̈́̐͒̊̐͛̋̊͌̎͋͑̑͂̓̌́̍̋͗͐̔͗͊̈́͑͗͒̃̈́͒̅͌͆̐̅͐̒̄̒̾̊̾̽̐̇́́̉͒͋̈́̈́͊͂̈́͗̅́̓͂̑̑̈́̅̏͆̅̓́̈́̌͂̓̑͒̈̄̒̾͂́̅̀͗͐̀̄̑̈̔̾̌͒̈̒̈́̂̂͑͂̀̀̎͆́̋̽̿̌͆͆̋̽͂̇́̓̅̒̈́̂̅̉́̋̊͂̽̃̆͒͋̂̂̂̅͊̒̽͌͂̅̔͊̆̒̈́͛̾̿͐̃͋̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅg̵̡̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛͎̣̲̻͚̦̮̜͓̫̪͈͉̖̗̟͚̝̱̳̗͍̱̟̯̥̼̜̻̯̣̖͖̖̬͓̫͈̝̘̘̟̦̗̘͖̹͍̫̖̥͖̪̞̫͎̮͔͎̦̘͇̭̺̩̝̪̺̰̰̩̼̠̬̲̗͓̭̻̣̜̱̙͎̮̗͈͇͈̖̱̬̣͖͔͈̙̝̞̩̹̜̙̖͔͉̖̙̹̳̯̹̤̝̲̲͇͖͓͎͙̟̬̟̘̫̮͕͈͙͙̟̝̲͖̭̥̞̭͖̯̳̺̦̜̰̟̜̯̞͔̞͚͖̼͍̳̰̳̦̬̗̳̣͕̲̥̯̰̜̖̪͚̘̣̹͉̲̖̥̦͙̬̲͔̟̹̥͖̼̦̮̠̩̬̝̠̦̩̥̖͚͚̣͕͎̳̳̜̞͇̭̠̱̪̲͚̬͎̱̩͂̂́͌̉̏̅̉̾̄͐̐́͂͋̾͊̆̽̈́̉́̀̿̈͐̊̆̌͂͆̃̊͂̎̄͋̑̐̂̀̇̊̍̊̔̂̇͂̒̃̇͋̄́̀̒́̔́̎͒̅̈́̈́̇̔̊̂͛̏̅̑̓̒̐̎̒͑̒̋̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̩̰͎̳̪̥̬̟͇̯̫͚̱̯̠̰̹͕̫͚̘̭̰̭͚̞̪̝͍̼̯̘̥͖͕̞̻͇͈̱͍͖̮͓̳̟̹͈͕̩͖͈̗̞͖̬͕̱̱̬̖̫͎̠̹̼̰͍̩̬̞͕̤̜̹̞͎͇̘̺̖͔̱̝̳̹͙͓̪̯̼̠̱̞̩̯͓̳͖͕̰̠͓͚̮̥͔͙̳̻͈͇̳̟͚̞̱̮͇̺̟͉̹̠̬͈̙̤̱̯̱̠͖̫̮̠̥̳͇̠͓̹̼̩̩̇͗͋̔̾̒͑̓͑͒͋͐́̎̍̽͐͛̆̓̿̉͐̉͐̊̆͒̈́͊͊̂̀̈́͂̑̿̆̓̾̓̆̀͗̇̂̉̓̃͑̍̋͌̒͂̀̍̒͐͒̐̉̍̇̎̎̔̒̏̓͆̽̈̉̓̓͑̏̑̋̇̋̋̋̿̉̄̆̈́̑̑̀̈́̃̍̽͂̂̈́̑̈̽͆̓̌͐̀͒̈́͌͛̌̔̑͂̅̿̆̉̇͐̑̎̂̄́͂̅̃̀͐͂̒̋́̍̓͐̌̌͂̍̿̌̒̓̃͛̇͌͑̅̓̀͒̂̍̿̎̈́̏̋̎͊͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̢̨̧̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̺͈̮̻̱̻̼̲͖͍̻̠̮̹͈̺̹̩̲͍̖̙̝̱͕̫̲̲̞̫̺̭̠̤̯̱̩̠͙̙̳͎̜̮̻̳̼̰̼̰̪̥͙͍̯͓̗͎͙̻̥̱̯͔͉̥̞͚̰͍̲̜̮̫̩͔͙̙̣͉̭͍͔̖͈͍̰̜̟͈̟͖̬̭̰̪̩͓̮̥̬̳̲͈̩͇͚̜͙̯͇͍͖̞̺͈̜͈͈͎̥͈͇̟̭̯̤̞̙̻̺̼̙͉͙̻͓̗̜͙̖͚͕̝̱̘͖͙̼̦̪͙̩̘͈̝͓̺͚̥̘͈͖̦̮͖̳̞̰͔̦̗̙̝̮̻̜̱͓̬̺̖̳̟̝͔̦͙͚̺̣̼̦͕̘̭̘̘̺͓̘͍̬͚̫͉̳̻̮̙͇̳̞̤͍͓͙͙͖̳͓̩͚̥̜̳̜͍͍̩̱͓̣͕̦̹̭̟̰̭͕̭͉̤͉̻͈͇͇̪̪͎͎͛̃͑͗͐̅́͛̽̓̅̓́̑͗̈́̎̐̇͑̓͒̉̅͑̈̌̊̉̅́̀̎̅́̆̍̅̊͐͗̆̃̏͌̃́̀͌̾̿̂̅͑̃͐̈́̂̐̈̋̅̏̉̀͋͑̔̀̃̄̐͑̆͑̽̾̾̽́̄̒̈̈́̔̐̓̅̓͂̐̀̔͂̓̆̎̾͊̑̑̅̐̾̆̈͛̆̽̒̍̒̒̆̍͆̋͊̎̓͑́̎̽̃͛̾̽̑̀͆̅́͑̆̑̅̑̏͊̀̀͊̐͆̌̍̌̑̀͂͛̀̅̓́̈͑̔̑͊́͂̃̿͗̃͛̈́̍̓̏̑͛̃͊̀͐̅́̅̌̓̈́̉͐͐̔͒̃͌̽͂̈̄͒͋̍́̄̏̈́̈́͛͆́͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̖̼͈̭̱̜͇͙͕̹͍̻̪͍̣̲̘͍̟͍͚̪̱̭̞͕̥̲͙͔̣̺̱͉͔͇̳̖͕͈̳̺̬͎̰̙̤̰̫̘̻̼͙͖͎̯̠͖͇͇̬̠͚̹̯̥͈̩̲̫̬̙̥͈̲̳̖͓̺̫̼͙̰͔̩͎̩̜͙̺̜̰͔͎̙͇̪͕̬̱̝̝̩̠͈̠̱͔̗͎̘̭̤͍̫̮̮̦̲̳̫͍̞͚̤̫̗̖͓͙̞̼͉͓͔̺̻͖̼̬͚̱̖̗̫͖̤̻̱̪̤̯̗̹̝͈̝̞̳̣̫̖̹͔͈͚̫͇̫̻͓͙̘͇̼̘̭͎̖̩͚͓̭̻̬̠͈̤̰̰̪͇͇̯̼̺̩͎̘͔̣̝̘̥̟̲͇̗͓͓̻̟͇̥̩̜͍̥͔͔̥̤̗͍̱̳̰̦̘̮͚̰̥͇̮̼̩̘͇͖̲̮̪̥̦̦̰̯̲̪̫͚̟̖̩̝̻̺͍̣̬̃̋̑̋͒̀̃̾̾̉̇̋̑̒͑̑̐̅̂̊̏̿̽́͊̆̾̈͐̉̀̈̊͋́͆̐̽̉̓̐̓̈́͐̀̈́͋͂̀̈́͂̂͆̒̏͂̈̍̂̈́͛͒͗̄̄͆͂͛̓͆͊͗̑̎͊̑̇̇̉̈̎̏̄͂̒̓̒͑͆̏̈́͛̓̉̓͗̎̋̄̏̈́̓̅̔̇̔͋̍̓̌̂̃̔͌̔͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̛̥̤̮͈̙̩̪͉̩̥͉͇̦͍̠͍̯̳͖̞̩̺̲͚̟̠̯̞̱͙͇̤̬̥͕͉͔̬͚̣̞͇͈̹̪̱͈̞̖͖̫̙̳̖̫̟̝̠͙̪̮͕̘̭̤̬̭̲͓͉͈̰̭̠̟̘̰̝̫̥̳̼̥͙͙͙̜͙̼̼̜̪͚͈̪̣̞͎͈̤̙͚͈̠͓̲͇̪̳͗͐̂̉̋̑̄͒̒̈́̓͐̎͗̓̓̄̑̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅȩ̴̨̨̢̢̢̧̢͔̖͚̱̰͈̙̼̰̳̬̖͕̟͉̯̜̭̰̯͚͚͍̙̬̖͕̙͚͍̥̼̼̜̪̣̠̻̗̹̳͍̯͈̞̲͙͔̱̻̳̰̭̤͍͇̞̼̪̖͎̻̥̥̻͚̟̯̘̖͖͍̪͉̞̺͎͉̥̻̐̀͆̈́̽̓̏̿͌̈̋̾́̎̉̉̈́̉͒̔̌̅͌̏̇̎̀̀̾̋̀̌̏̽̏̉͛̋̂̈́̀́̊̎̂̕̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅr̶̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̼̼̫̝̪͓͓͔͚̝͚͍͕̟̞̩̪͇̺͖̟̰̖̺͚̮̰͉̹̣̗͈͖̪̗̮̭̩͉͕̯͓͚̠̞̺̳̯͇͍̩̜̫̳̪̩̗̪͈̼̭̜̜͈͎̥͖̺̘͕̯̞̜̫͇̺̭̗̥̤͈̹̙̮̙̗̥̗̜͍̪̫̮̞͓̦̻̳̹̳̖͚̙͔̝̦͓̙̼͇̝͓̺̞͇̥̥̬͈̲̤̹̗̝͕̲͇͇͖͚̬̼̪̘͔̬̞̲͈̳̲̬̣̼̮͎̖̥͎̤̱͇̭̙̪͓̲͔̤̦͕̊̇̌̒͛̉̈̇̄̿́̃̏͒͋͂̀̄͒̉̈̈́͂̈̃̾̿͊̄͂̈̽̈́̆̐̍̍̇͗̏͊͌̋̔̇̑́̆́̾̊̍̿̒͒̉̔̔̇̓͐̀̎̉͛̓̊̀̂͂͊͂̊̿̔̎̎̔̅͌͆̒́̋̅͆͐͋̋̀͂̂̓͊͛͗̀̓̿̈́̓̀̐̉͂͋̈́̌̀̅̃̋́̊͌̂̐̒̅̌̏̇̅̃̐̀͆̏̔̏̽̽͛̀̀̓̒͐͐̇̿̄͗̾̈́̉̎͂͐̓̔̄͋͛̍͌̍͊͐̀̔͗͂̈́̈́̎͑̆̈͐̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̬̙̺̩̣̰̮̺̲̣͖͙͖̲̮̗͇͖̤͙̟̻͕̻̝̣̲̞͉̩̯̗̞̜͖̱͕̳̟̰̘͔͎̝̘̤̪̰͙̹̰̖̹̩͉̺̦̞̙̪̙͎̟̩͈̳͎̰͓̗̒̈́͊̉̂̍͆̂̉́̽̿͆͗̈́́̀͗͗̿̀͒̊͐̍͋̈́̆͛̇̑̐͛̅̓͛͋̎͂̾͐͛͘̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ.̴̢̛̲̯̝̬̤͌̉̽̏͂́̑̉́͛͋̈́̄͗̂̊̾̉́̅̈́͋̈́̊͐͂͊̐͋͊̂̀̐̒̾̃̄́̿̽͑́̀͂̊̍̑̉͆̎͊̆̂́́͑̽̈́́̒̀̏̍̂̀͋̓͂̈̈́̾̅̔̈͛̆̑̾̈́̈́͆̂͛̉̎̊͆̌̇͒͒̌͋͊̈̾̀̑̈́͑̽̑̍̉̈̈͂͗̔̓̓̽͗̾͂̍̓̾̓̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̨̢̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̞̥͎̞̬̻͎̮̭̟͚͚̘̺̲͈̘̠̥̗̗̜̜̠̖̩̗̰̝̻͉̺̻̼͍̤̦̜͈͎̹͓͎̟͕̣̰̣̟̭͕͎͍̫͍̝̤͍̞̻̺̗̥͙͇͙̺̬̠̭̥̙̝̖̦̣͎͚̣͎̹̠̘̭̭̘̜͈͎͉̙̪̙̦̩̙̯̱̩̦̩̳̞͉̺͉̹̲̝̦̗̥̮̤̺̼̣͔̱͇̯̟̟̦͔̤͖̪͇̥̯͙̯̞̖̫̪͖̪̤̬̹̭͇̭̫̼͚̹͍͆̊̂͂̅̉́̔̀̒̋̅̓̀̀͆͊͒́̉̃͋͊̌͊̋͌̋̋͋̎́̈́̅̽̾̎̈́̑́̍̈́̄̅̊̔̅̆̉̔̐͊͐͐̉͋̾̏̅̂̏̌̿̀̏̾̍̾̀̽̑̑́͑̔̿͂̒̽̎͗̽̍͋̍̿̽͐̏͌̽̅̑̀͑̏̄̏̊̆͑̏͐̿͆̓̐̓̃͋̆̈́͒̓̀̑͆͊̀͒̏̔̈́͂̍́͋̀̌̂̒̄̊̓̋̀͗͆͐̌̒́̀̊͊̀̋͆̒͆͑͆͂̓͒͂͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅŢ̵̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̼͉̯̮̪̠̫̦̪̙̺̻̭̻͙̹͎͈̮͉̗̥̺̬̲̲̬͍̯̼̜̰̻͔̺͓̼͕̝̱̦̱̼̝̼͔͎̻̥͖̮̙̙̮͓̲̱͔͓̱̯͚̹̟̟̖̜̲͙͚͓̳̣̪͚̗̮̱̙̦̭̳̖͙̦̱̹͉͍̟̤̙͓̳̪͕̥͓͚̜͍̮̤̭̞̖͖̭̲̬̙̣͚̺͕̹̗̝͉̺̮̟̪͕̹̻̮͉͎̭͉̠̜̰͚͇̬̘͔̣̺͇̺͓̻̪̱̳̻͓͉̲̤̙̹̻̜̪͔̪̭̗̱̞̯̱͙̬̼͇͉̯̺̬͓̤̝͙͚͉͔͕̥̹̮̻̤̬̪͉̮̰͔̝̰̲̣̼͓̰͚̹͉͖͖̣̦̙͈͇̬̙̞̻̜̗̜͚̙͚̼̗̖̲̯͖̭̼̻̫̮͍̰̬͖͓̜̙̦̩̻̭͇͇̗̙̯͓͇̞̙̤̳̮̤̳͉̘̦̗͚͖̯̼̠̞̉̋̋̅̈́͆͌̓́̀̾͒̔͌͒͊̐͛̆͊̋͑̈́̆͐̀̏͛͂̌͊̓͛͌͛͌̄͛̅̃̅̇͋̽̅̌̒͛̃́̐̌̒̈́̈́̂̓͐̏́̈́́̂̔̿̾̂͒̽̉̔̒͋̋͊̋̌̈̽͆̾́͐̑͛̽̑̄̔̊̉͆̀̈́̄̎̍̉͊̍͛́̂͂͗̊́̑̓̉̽́̏̓̏̎́̎̀̓̈́̀͊͂̈́̀̒͆̂̉̿͊̅̍̌͐̈͐͊̀̃̀̌̓̄̓͂̀̈́̔͌͐̈́̄̎̂̄̽̏͛̆͂͒̿̂͌̈̔͂̑͂̅̉̆̀̌̀̌̃̈́̿͗̌͊̓͋̎̾̋̉́͗͗̒̃̃̆͑̍͗͆̀̿͋̑̒̽͒͂̀̐̌̐̂̈́̊́̇̂̆̋͂͊͒̑̀̋̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̷̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̧̘͕̭̤̭̹͕͙͕̭̱̦͓̥̫͎̪͓̙̗̜͈̞̰͖͈̣̠̰̙̺̯͔͓͙͓̰̭̜̖̙̝͉̼͎̗̣̩̗̖̖̭̜͔͇̳͇͇̻̳̠̰̜̺̖̖͚̼̮̹̼̯̯̞͔͚̗̗̹͎̳̻̪̼̰̯͈̤̜̰̳̣̱͖̳̱̯͖̟̻̬̩̩̮̙̦̖̺̣̟̞̰͔̳͚̰͔͖̰̲͍͇̜̱̤͍̠̥̤͛͆́̀̅̇̋̍̈́̀͊͗̋̃̅̑̑̿̀̓̍̂͂̏̀͌̅̒̊͐͊͆̇͒͐̒̓͆̌̈́̌͌͐͑̀̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅę̷̨̨̨̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̫̦̱͕͓͖͔̩͎̮͚͓̥͎̘̬̘̘͓̳̘̼͔̪̼̼͚̯̗͍̯͇͇̘̰̙̳̱̘̪͕̫͔͕͓̪͓̩̖̖͎̘̙͓̹̤̣͎̩̟̰̹̹̪͚͍̬̬̥͖͚͙̪̪̝̗̦͇̦̦͍̬͇̙̮̺̝̬̫͎̻͈̞͍͎̹̦̻̲̭̯̀͑͋́̊̽̐͋̐̑͌́̂͂̓̿̅͒͂̀͆̓͋̅͐̑́͑̌̇͛̔̈́̐͌̀͆̎́̽̃̔̎̉̓͊́̉̿̈̒̀͊̄̉̋̃͒̒͗̍͋͋̇̇͂̽̐̆̂̽͋̏̈́͋̈̏͛́̅͛͑͌̏̄̀̍͗̈́͗́̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅy̷̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̺̤̤͙͓̘̠͈̲̠̗͙̩̝͇̜̮̘̫̬͈̗̦͓̠̺̬̩̺̬̤̹̺͉̯̱̳̖̞̱̝̥͎̟͓̼̺̲̱̜͔̣͙̥̖̹͔͍̣̞̖̩͕̘̹̠͈̤̳̤̤̣͈͉̫̋̅́͛̀̔͋́̂̒̾̊̂̉͌̉̅͂͌̒̅̈͗̿̄̇̅̈̆͛͐̾̎́̅̈́̚̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͠ͅͅỠ̴̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̤͔͍̙̘̰͍̤̤̼͈͉̼̟̘͇̫͓̹̙̠͉̼̺̱̮̤͙̥̘̣̘̗͔͕̞̩̙̣̻͚̭̠̼̩̭̟̞͕͕̪̞͕͚̼̳̳͍̗̜̺̬̗̫͍̺̜͙͕̳͔̼̘̪͎̥̰̩̰̜̥̪̝͕͇͉͎̯̱̦̪̱̻̳̤̖̲͍̤̯̻͈̻͖͖̯̱̞̼̖͕̠̪̳̻̙͖̩̘͚̳̭͈͉̤͓̰̱̹̞͇͚̟͓̬̟̪̫̜̘̠̲̭͖̰̭̜̤̜̦̜̲̣͚̙̭̜̖̹̭̩̦̞̻̣͍̳̠͎̦̦̠̺̹̝̺̹̣̗̘̟̯̲̫͔̼̫̝͈͎͚͈͔̼̥͙̲̔̇̔̋̔̈́̾̏́̓̆̇̋͐͗́̏̆̀̏́̅̅̈̀̽̇̾̈̄̈́̊͆̆͑̽̽͋̀͐̾̎̒͊̈̌̂́͐̑̊̇̌̈́̑̀̇̒̽̆͋̂́͒͌͑͌͂̋̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṟ̸̢̧̢̡̧̨̖̺̳̦̱͇͎͇̣͖̥̭̯͇̱̩̜̫̩͎͈̪̻͙̬̭͇̫͇̹̺̭̯̤̣̲̗̩͈̹̜̗̜̮̯̻̟͙͕̫̺̝̼͂̎̂́̀̂̃̏̒̈́̓̽̆̍̊̏̽̂̀͛̊̑̏͊̈͌͒͊̓́͒̏̅̀̽͌͒͛͂̃̆̀̈́̾́̏̎̾͋̃̾̔̈́͑͑̆͛͊͌͂̏́̓̇̈́́̓͐͊͒́̄̎̌͌͊̆̑̏̍̏͐̒̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅé̴̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̳̟͎͕͚̣̲̜͙̜͎̭̲̤̤͕̮̳̪̰̞̺̭̤͖͈̞͔̩͔͖̜̘̗̱̙̙͚̦̙͕͔̘̰̙̦̮̜̘̣̮͕͖̫̟͖̜̤̦͖͚̟̹̟̟̤͖̦̥̙̼͎̯̠̖͇̯͎̜̤̬͙̋̋̿̀̎̾̌̇̊̈́͌͋̊͆͗̈́̆̈́̔́̊̽̃̎̒̂̃̋͑̊͑̌̎̓̈́͒̓̃̎̋̿͌͛̔͆̌̆͆̈́͛̍̒̾̐̂͛́̓̈́̔͂̏͂̒̽͑̅̊̏̈́͌̀͂̂͂̑́̾̓̿̂̋͌͌͂̂́̊̄̽̒̄̅̀̅͑̿̓̅̽̈́͗́̃̓́͂͗̈́̄̐̋̽̇̒̿͋͋̓̈̈́̓̈͌̽̋̾̒͊͋̽̏̽͌̈́͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̷̡̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̗̪̩̦̖͕̪͓̼̖̖̘̻̰̹̲͚̼͍͎̦̻̹͎̞̲͈̺͚̙̰͔̞̞͎̘͎̱̘̤͙̹̺͔͍̯͔̬͕͇͙̘̬̺̯̬͓͉̜͉̟̝͕͍̠̗͖̭̭̳̜̮͖̜̜̫̞͈̭̣̹̜̫̳͈̲̯̮̱̪̫̹͎̳͕̜̱̙͓̯̱̯̭̲̣̳̯͕̰̻̝̝̹̮̳̠̟̞͖̝̘̦̹͎̻͕̫̘̮̰͍̤̥͔̫̭̰̟͚̺͚͕̥̳̜̹͖̟̩̰̗̫̼̮͍̥̖͍͖̣̟̹̬͔̖̰͕̱͖͇͙͎̩͕̲̤̺̬͈̱̙̠̞͖̖̗̙̭̗͉͔̗̭̪̠͙̩̺̩̙̯̪̟͕͚̳̪̪̤̯͈͕̽̀̀͊̓̾͋̉͆̂̀͂̿̈́̍̒̍̅̓̋̇́̈́͋̈́̈͒̿̇͂̈́̈͑́̓̆̀̈́͂̉͛̀̋̑̈́̈̀̀̇̉͑̂̋̐̽͋́̄̅̔̍̉͒̏͊̿̿̈́͗̎̈́̾̔̏̅͊̾̾͆͆̎̍͒̉̆̿̄͊̾́́͒͑̆͆̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̷̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͓̪͔͚̩̻̝̣̪̬͖̲̭̹̠͚̟͇̥̙̟͉̩͇̠̟͚̣̤͎̮͓͍͇̹̦̠͉͙̣̯̘̬̬̤͉͕̤̞͇͇̫̺̼̠̣͈͉̟̫̪̪͓͓̖̫̲̝̬̱̝̮̬̠̻̤̩̤̝̗͙̜̪̗̬̖͍̱͖͔̮̩̻͇̠̺̩͍̣̫͍͚̦̘̫̣̲̼̘̦̜̼̱̗͈̮̮̘̮̜̥̹͖̞͓̙̩͚͔̬̜̥̻̯͔̩̞̬̥̘͈̳̫͍̪̻͈͕̝̜̘͚͉̤̼̲̙̪͓̭̹̯̝͚̟̰͕͕̻̲̬͔͉͚̭̖̙̟͇̘͇͚̳̘͇̎̈̀̾̏̀̇̌̉͌̌̽͊͋̀̌̎͂̊̀͂̔̆͐͛̃̽̃͂̆͒́̑̌̃̅̌͂̅̃̈́͌̃̆̇̓̉͒̌̒̈́̿͑̆̃́̐̏̏̀̌̌̿̄͂̔̄̿̅͋̒͆̾̑̔̅̓̎̈̈́͊̋̀̽̑̊̓͒̉̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̛̝̖̗̘̻͈̖̰̖͔̟̜̩̬͎͓̥͍̥̯̣̗̭̱̘̹͍͎̘̟̻̖̫̝̤͎̺̝̯͉͉͎̘̰̺̜͕̺̘̲̙͕̫̪̰̣̯̬̟̯̻͚̠͔͓͔͍̭͚̻̮̪̥͚̲͕͚̘͇͔̠͇̣̪̹̺̞̩͓̭̣͎͉̱͚͙͇̙̣͖̱̲̗̝̝͙̯̤͋̄́͒̅̃̌͐̑͑̍̽̈́̑̏́͛̌̔̄͑̅͌̓̀̌̇͐̑̑͆̇̀̌̓̒̾̚̚̕͜͠͝͠ͅȋ̴̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̨̡͔̙̺̖͕̠̦̭̫͉̩̱͇̲͔̺͚̦̜̯͖͍͉̳̮̯̜̞̼̩̲͖̝̥̞͓͔̮̥̦̗̟̤̯̺͕͙̞̠̺̘̙͔͕̻̞̫̻̙͓̗͓̙͈͙͉͎̟͈̰̭̼̹̲͕͍̘̝̬̼̭̖͉̤̦̼̬̩̮̠͓̳̯͓͖̹̤͓̥̳̫̟̳̮̰̺̟͈͓̜͙̥̜̻̖̹̳̻̥̫̘̯͍̹̭̣͓̥̼͍̳͓̻͈̠̰̦̱͍̤̣͙͚̮̱̬͓̼͚̺̲̝̳͙̩̞͈̻̗̪̯̘̣̭͚̭̼͍̟̝̤̩̣̰͉̰̯̬̬͍̼̱̪͇͓̫̝̤̜̮͓̦̹̳͔̗̟̫̩̤̯͕͕̦̝̺̯̼͙̳̭̺͍̘̇̌̊̇̐͂̊̔̀͐̈̎̓̓͑̍̋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̛̛̛̝͖̦̯͗͗̽̀͂̀͋͑̉͛̊̈́̀̋͒̑̈́̓̅̌̔̎̆͐̓̒͐̌̄̿͗̒̒̈́̊̓̉̋͋̅́̀͂͛͐͋̐̊̉́̍̀̊̽̏̈́̃̓͑̌̌̽̑͆͑͒̇͑̆͒͊͑̿͛͒͋͑͌̾͆͐̂̑͑̾͑̃̏̋̿̅͂͌̈͒͊̂̐͋̊̐͒͊̑̿̾́̈́̏̀̿̀̊͌̇̒́̀̆̈́͆́̊̃̿̀̓̅̃͒̎̿̏͛̉̊̋̀͌̒̽̆̅̏̉͌̾̎̒̓̀́͆̽̃̒̈́̽͆̽̿̄͋̐̈́͊͛̈̾͊͒̇̃̆̅́̑̈̍̍̀̿͌̉͌̏̌͒̍͌͊͌̿͑͛̆͐͌̀͆̑̅̍̊͑́̀̐̈́̄̿̈́̎͗́͐̄̋̈́̇̒͂͌͐̊̄̑̑̒̾̆́̈́̀̑̅̓̀̍̊̅͒̆̑̃͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ļ̶̡̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̬̻̱̺̺̤͈̠̗͈͉͖̲̫̺͔̼͉̟̼̫͎̥̻͍̺̺̻̪̯̖̼̱̞͓̳͎̭̻̫̞͍̯̹͕̼͍̝̟̙̬͇̗̩̣̤̗̣͍͖͇͖̭̘̘̼̗͚̩͉̘̮͈͓̖͕̣̣̬͖̝̟͙͓̣͓̝̪̗̼̰̙͉̻͚̰̙̫̺͕̱̱͎͕͚̫̤͍̠̖͇̺̜͉̣͔̬͈̫̙̦̼͈͖̪̻̱̦̦̮̘͇̯̮͓̥̤̭͔̝͇͙͙̩͉͙͚̬͕̺̤̙̤̫͎̞̙͈̻͍̲͚̭̪̱̖͇̥̳̻̬̃́́͑̍̀̒̒̾̊̄͒̒͊́̓͛͛̀͑̂̐̊̀͛͛̍͋̀̔͑̑̌̓͊̐͗̒͐̏̇̒̎͒̇͛̋́̀͂̀͂̿̽̇͆̄͐͒͑͑̐̈́̒̈̈́̾̐̌̐̍̿͒̀͗̀̐̇̒̐̎̒̈̐̈́͂̆̈́̒̊̏͌̄̀͂͋̇̆͑̇̎̀͋̍̾̑͗̈̓̀̉͆̓̋͋̀̏̈͗̆̈́̍̔̓͂̊̎́̾̈́͂́̽̾͆͂̎̈̅͋̉̎͒͐̀͒̈́̿̎͂̍̅̾͐͛̒͗͐̑̉̄͑̌̾̈̊͊̓͊̋́̊̽̿̅͒͊̓̂̈́̍̿̂̽͛͑̀̈́͒̈̓̈́̈́͂͋̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̛̛̞̦̣̭̞̲̻̲͇̪̗͙͇͖̰͍̱̳̤̱͚̮͚̝̭̖̜̯̙̟̺̫̲͙͖̹͕͔͉̖̻͇͔̲͈̖̭̟͙͉̼̫͓̪̗̞̳̯̯̳͚̬̗̩̻͈͔͙̺̺͓͉̱̠̙͖̗̳̬͙̟̲͓̪̯̺͙̻̰̗̲͕̖̭̹̙̲̯̻̥̂̓͒̋̊͐̎̆̅̈́̒̒̿̄̋̀̆̿̅̉̈́̾͊̋̀̇͐͒͂̄́̓͒̀͂̈́̄̆̿̅̈̿̈̈́̿͛͌͒̄͋͂͛̂͐́̌̾̏͑̋̓̈͆͗̂̈́͆͌̄̔̈́̈̑̒̋̽͒̒́͗͐̓̈́̓̐̿̈́̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̴̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̛̛̞̥̰̠̣̜̤̞̼̣̭̙̝̦̘͚̰̰̤͙̗̱̗̟͈͉̙̠̠̤̗͍̻̬̖̥̩̼̯͉̞̹̯̺̙̳̠̼͇͚̲̱̩̩̟̺̲̞̳̪̺̝̖̳͖̙̰͓̖̜̗͉͓̮̬̭̪͎̪̫͔̩̼̼̜̣͎̜̣͕̝͍̹̰͎̘̟̗̝̲̯͙̠̝͈̯̜̻͉͕͇̬̥̹̯̻̥͚̥͖̝̞̖̥̹͈̥̻̣͍̖̫͖̼̟̺͇̣̣̙͖̥͎̻̟͓͇̗̼̮̳͍̰͚͔͎̟͔͓̫̱̝͇̪̻̞͚͙̹̣̰̼̤͖͖̺͉̥̼̟͍̜̃͗̓̓̇̇̀̆̀̄̅̓̒̀̎͂͐͋͗̌̄̇́̓͌́̃͑̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͈͕̯͔̗̮̪̳̬̘̻̠͈̳̦͔̝̱̓͛͗̽́̎́̃̈́̿̑̇̇̀̐̂̊̅̽̈́͋̾̓͐̈̈́̄̏̽̀͑̒̎̐̄͗̔̈̏̂͐̐͑̄̃͐̃̄́̐̋̿̍͑̒͌̓̈͌̈́̃̏́̒̉͂̈́͑͑͋̃̽̓́̋̓̃̇̏̂͗̅̒͗͐̏̀̒̏̑͗̽̾̈̆̓̅̂̾̀̈̀̓̈́̑͑͆̈̾͌͑̀́͋̔̓́̃̄̂̀̍͋̅̅̑̀͂́͒̈̑͐͒̋̉̓̉̆̓̃͆̈́́̓̀̋͂̋̈́̎͑̅̐͆̊͋̑͆͊͂̄̆͋̋̎͆̋̉̇̄̾̈̃̂͊̂̔͌̅̾͒̊̓̈́͒͛̐̆̾̃̈́̓̅͆͒̈́̍̃̓́̆̾͂͊̂̔̀̅̀̂͆̉̏̆̆͌̋̉͐̓̂̈́̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅe̶̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̛̼̯̜̦͙̹͚̤̖̹̰͙̯͉̱͎͓͈̻͍̖̫̤̮͉̮̹͚̩̪̳̺͙̼̞̣̜̮̗͖̣̦̼̳̘̠̜͈͙͓̺̭̟͇̘͉̰̼̦̳̼̣͎͖͕͇͇̳̟̲̜̲̰͈͖̙͍̻͕̩̯̟̪͈̝͓̫̘̮͔͓͚̼̮̯̹͓͚̲͔͇̭̥͔͖̗̥͇̰̜͉̤͍̺̳̲̥̝͉͎̲͍͉͕̤̻̪̩̹͙͍͍͉͙̘͖̹̭̲͎̞̪̳̻̘̩̪̗̪̤͕̠͇̜͓̰͖̞̙̦͉̳̣̦͙̻̹̞̜̝̫̰̥͇͈̯͚̱̩̫̤̯̭̝͍̘̥͚͍̮̝͎̩̎̎̎͋̐̑͑͂̑̓̀̄͛̀͋͑̑̾͂́̋͆̓̊͐͆̏̍͂̈̓̑̉͋̏̐͒͆̑̽̍͛͂̉͒̆̅̉̌̅̂͊͐̐͂̈́̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̸̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̛̛̬͚̹͍̝͚͎̙̜̦̘̥̝̲̰̩̱̩̠͉͍͙̺̱͈̻͎̞͈̰̞̰̥͈̞̯͚̱̬͈̥̱̞̰̖̠̰̼̟͈̲̰͉͍̣͈͓̜̖̳͇̘̞͖̪͕̫̯̗̹̠̖͕̼͉͖̼̬̙̥̖͈͚̠̮̭͕̲͖̫͎̱̤̞̜̠͓̝̣̺̺̺̻͕̘̭̞͓̟͉̟̫̰̟̺̙͙̹̞̯͙̟̺̹̺̝̳̩̝͔͙͉̞͚̬̦̹̣̱͖̤͕̫̮͚͚̫͔̞̳̺̠̘̱̠̞̳̪̳͙̫̲͚̦̯͙̞͔̪͉̦̖̗͕̫͕͕̹̰̬͉̗̥͙̟̟̟̣̘̝͈̫̜̦͚͉̮̩̘̱̘͈͖̺̥̺̤͙̮̗̤̝̭͙̭̖̻̻̠̙͖̫̠̫̠̬͔͈̳̙̮͉͇̦̹̼͉̋̊̓̆̋͗̂͗̄̓̽̌̅̌̈́̀͗̇̔̋̾̆̄̆̏͛̂̀̅̅̈̂̈́̎̇͑͗͑̎͑̾͆̄͛̎͆̿͑̑̊̀̇̃̔͑̄̉̂̎͐͛̾̇̎̀̈̃̅̊̊͒̌̿̆̑̎͛̓̃͗̆̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͕̟͎̱̥̲̻̭̹̼̪͖̱̭̠̞̭̘̩̗̞̱̦̫̹̥̥̻̥͓̖̦͎̘̫͉̪̝̟̗̣̗͙̥̠͎͔̗̦̣̤̬͉͉̲̗̮͇̰͇̥͕͈̘̰͎͇͕͍̯̎́͋̈́̓́͋͛̅̈́̂̍̐̈́̈́͐̑̊̈́̒̀̉̈́͛͆͌͌͐͛̓̀́͌̐̔͐͛̊͊̅͋́̈́͆͆͒͐̂̏̀͑̐͐̈́̎̊̈́̏́̑̇͗́͌͂̑͆̔̀̾̓̆́̈́̃̑́̄̈́̑͐͑͆̎͂͐͋̋̃̓́̆̓̆͗̒̇̔̋̓͛̏̊͐̇̒̌͌͌̑̋̊̂̈́̆̏̏͑̋͛͛͐͒̈́̆̽́̇̾͒͐̈̅̈́̈́̐̇̾̏͂̄͂̓́̓̃͑̋͋̒̌̂̆̈̿̈́̄̈́̓̅̋̆͌̒͗͆͛̔̈̀̑̑̇̓͛̏̂̎̂̽͊̌͋̋̀͑́͌́͊͊̒͐̄̂͑́͒̾̍̔̍͆̄͐́̌̆̍͊̇͒̾̆̀́̄̅̃̏̊̌̋̈́̀́͂̊̈̅̈́̎̾̅̇̀̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅī̵̡̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̢͎̹̩̜̜̘̭̗͔̦̪̪̻̘̣͕̭̞̬̣͚͈̱̩̟͙͎̖̙̭̼̟͇̩͍̫̟̩̪͍̭̺̜̪̝̩̖̥̱̭̯̗͍͉̯̙̝͖͔͕̜̟̥̹̞͚̙̠̠̪̤̺͔̝̥͕̰̼͓͉̘͔̟̼̯̤͍̩̮͕̩̼̭̩̬̲̙̰̬͔̙͓͔̼͓̦̰̘̝͇̙̹͈͎̙̱̙͉̳̙̹̲̫͇̙͖́̈̇̏̍̿̀́̓͑͐̄̂͆̈́͒̓̈́̓̑͛̇̾̔̋̿̀͆̊͒̔̋͑̐͛̅̓͒̏̂͌̿̋̇́̎̂̍̂̓͋͛̋̑̓̌̌̑͛͂̀̿̐͑̌̊̃̋͌͆́̎̌͒̓͑͋̔͆́̓̊͂̐̐̽̿͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̵̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̛̛͓̰͉̪̺̤͎̤̺̜̱̙͉͍͇̘̼̭̱̠͍͖̗̬̻͕͙͍͔̥̔͗̉́̐͊͊̏̄̐̅́̎̓͗̈́͛́͆̀̑̆̑̓͒̓̋͂͋̉̆̈͂̋̐̅̃̌̎͋̎͗̌́̉̃̀̊́͛̓̈́̊͑͛͑͋̌͒͋̐̾͌͂̈͗̌̑͗̅̑́́̇̓̀̾́̒̈́̿̿̈͂̿̀̀̎̂̐̈̅͋̃̇̐͐͋̉͗̇̍͊̎̈́͒̋̊̈́͑͐̃͂̅͊̈́̄͑̽̐̒̿̾̓̈́̓̽̏̿̃͒̄̾̓́̂̌̍̅́͆̔̔̈͑̈́͒͗̎̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅg̷̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛͚͎͚̠̻̹̹̞̺̖̗̟̯͓͇̩͕̺͇͇͈͔͔̜͍͕̤̰̹̝̟͕̯̼͓͉͍̩͎̩͍̯͎͚̪̦̪͎͚̦̱̳̳̯̺̞̹͚̟͓͉͉̯͙̜̼̟̬͉̖̝͎̖̥͓̥͓͙̳̰̲̳͎̦̠͍̥̰͕̗̳̻̼̳̤̣̬̝̟̯̖̯̣̻̤͈̼̜̦̟̲̻͔͔͇͇̠̝͔̲͎͉͍̟̬̹̟̩͓͎̲͔͚̲̭̲̜͈͎̗̯͚̹̬͔̖̰̬̥͓͈̥̹̭̠͉̱͉͎̬̼͉̳̦͉̜͖̣̰̣̖̱̬̤͉̹̞̠̬̏̅̾͌̋͊͋͒̈́̈́̀̒̃̂̃̉́̇̈́́̽̎́͆͌̈́̈́́̇̈̃̑̃̊̋̅̓́̌̎̐̄̏̽͌͌̐͒͂́̆̋̃́̈́̊̑̓͂͂́̄͒̅̂̽̍́͂̂̿̀͒̏͐̈́̉̇͋̀͌̈͆̈́̍̽̇́̂͒̓̊̾́̐̏̏̓̽́̾̋̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̧͓̹͓̗͕͙̤̮̗̜̭̳̞̫̯̳̬̬͇̜͕͖̜̻͓̩̟͖̲̘̮̩̱͓̫̹̪̯̱͓̣̠̟̯͈̞͇͕̰͍͔̠͍̤͎͖̟͇̗̯̹̲̪̥̝̺͈̯̫̣̘̼͖͔̹̝̺̰̤͈͚͉͈̖̱͚̘͚͓̫̬̫͕̤̱̘͖͇͚̝̥̺͈̗̥̗͎̹͙͍̜̩̥̹̝̣͉͎̰͓̳̣̙̱̳̰͈͍̦͖͉̜̬̝̤̯͚̜͚̹͈̖̹͈̱͉̣̳̤̮͉͎̻̣̮̺͎̟̺̗͕̺̺͍̭̯͖̝̹̼̯̥̰̝̙̰̞̼̩̤̲̞̙̯͇̘͎̱̭͚̺͍̗̩̭̖̰̲̻͉̤͍̼̹̣̼̲͍̲̝̯̫͇̘̳̝͚̯͕̲͕̦̯̬̘͓̗͈͖̦̞̩͎̩̺̫̥͔̯̮͇͇̟̥̠͓͍͕̪̙̜̠̃̉̾̈́̽̓̉̂̓̃̌̈́́̈́̇̎̌́̏͋̂̌̔͊͑̎͛͛͂̐̂̒̌̋́̀̇̈́̀̓́͒͒̌̈́͛̌̉̽̿̈́̊̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̛̛̛͙̯̱̩̦̼̦̗̥̉̿̀͂̊̏̓̈́̒̊̌͑̽̏̇̒̽̀̽̊̓͑̔̓̽͐̈̃̋̇͌́̈́̇͆̈́̈́̓̄́̽͑́͛̈̀̓͆̋̔̒͒̔̆̌͗̈́̈́̀̆̂̀̉͛͂̌̂̿̃̐̐͗̌̈̍̂̓͗̽̑̓̎̃̆̆̈́͒̃̔̈́͋̈́͂͌̉̑̋̌͛͆͋̓̄̏̂͛͊̔̾̿͑́̌͛̐̇̽̆̑͊̋̇̀͌̔̌̈́̒́̽̆̏̆͛̇͂̒̀̉͋̽̈́̀̈̑̆̈́̎̃̿́́̄̈̅̅̿̅̃̀̌̚̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ơ̸̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̼̟͖͓̥̘͓̼̫̼͙̱̪̪̺̯̠̠̲̙̩̘͙̱̖͓̟̱̘̟͓͉̬͓̮̦͙͙̗͕̦͈̳̝̖̰̼̰̤̝͉̱͙̰̖̞͓̳̗͔̲̲̹̩͓̪̯̳̬͙̜̻͙͕̩̼̖̺̝̮̥͈̖̜̥͚̱̝̱̤̙̲̞͈̤̠̹͍̝͙̲̻̳̦̪̪͚̦͙̠̲̯͙̖͔̻͇̱̬͈͎̝̰̦͓͈̻̗̙̳̩̯̻͖̰̟̱̫̮͈͖̤̪̗̦͓̺̝͓͕͕̤̱͈̼̰̬̝͖̥̼̩͉̝͈̠͙̩̜̙̘͚̦̰̪͙̝͓͍͙̣̭̻̣̮͈̹̭̺͔̩̝̦͓͎̬̟͙̖̰̰̖͚͎̥̬̝̦̯̜͖̱̻̼̻̘̝͎̯͕͖̥͇͖̫̝̱̺̳͖̹̪̰̖̯͙̗̗̯̻̤͎̻̬̪̖̭̮͇͇͔͕͌̍̈̽̐̿̊͒̀̎̎̃̅͒̔̅͆͐͐̈͑̾̉̎͌̓̈́͒̈́̾̊̓̊̍́̇̌̓͋͊̌͋̎̀͛̆̽͋̔̾́̓̃̈́̌͋̃̔̐͐̆̈́͑͒̂̊͑̇͊̌́͐͂̎̓́͊̅̾͑̃͆̋͋̈̂̇̆̍̒̐͋͑̈̈͗̄͆̈́͌͋̓̈́̋̍̿̀̍̇̾̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̨̡̧̡̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͚̖̭̣̝͕͈͕͚͎̲̖̥̫̱͔͔̦̜̩̥͓̟͔̯̥̼͇̣͓̮̻̻̯̮̤̙̜̗̰̯̘̜͎͎̱̝̣̟͙̙̗̲̥̥̮̟̥͉̰̰̺̗̖̼̠̮̪̣̰͈͔͎͇͈̙̟̪̙̹̹͈̥̭̦̯̭̱͍̳̰̣̠̖̟̬͇̱͉̝̣̩͎̤̼̝̦͎̹̠̏́̈͗͋̈̈́̃̊̈̃́̊̂͒̊̀͂̈́̉̈́̐̾̾̆͒̊̉́̈̄̂͒̐̊͛̎̐͋͑̈́́̈͋̈́̾̾̑̀̄̑̍̊̈͆̇̀̈́̎̊̇̊̽̋͌͂̓̃̃̓̇̐̎̓͌͋̈́̏̾̌̀̽̄̀̋̏̌̐͆̃͗͐̃̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̶̡̧̧̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̝͕̬̣̗̺̗̮̰̬̻̱͖̹̮̥͚̱̣̘͎̯͙̬͚̯̣̩̗͉̙̖͔̪̮̜̝̳̞̩͚̦̲̱̱͚̜̠͔̲̻̪̪̫̮͕͉̰̣̝̜͍͉̹̣̖͎̟͍͚̞̬̳̜͉̻͔͚̩͚̯̬͈͓̩̣͈̘̻̳͖̫̳̯̫̩̤̙̠̞̖̲̮̬̱̘̱̮̫̠̳̰̮̟̥̜̘̠̜̻̤͉͓͔̱̯͔̙̘̣̖̗̲̘̩͍̼̤̘͙̫͔̯͔̘̖͕̩̭̞͙̠͖͎̦͖̼̫̬̺̭̩̻͍̺̹̣̩̝̻̰͚̪̰͎͚̮̺̳͓̪͍̼̭̟̮̝͇͍͓̘̫͇͔̥͇͍̹̯̣͖̻̻̭̬̩͚̮̮͔̯͚͕̼̯͙͍͎̩̘̟̲̺̭̯̩͍͚͙̹̖̬̪͔̞̞͉̦̞̖̦̳͙͙̟͚͍̂͋̏̈̆̈̽̈́͌̀̉̓͌̒̌͛̊̑̂̿̅̏̈́̂̑̌̔̓͆̋̊̈̅̓̀̽̂́̑̓̅͂̈́͂̈́͐̾̋̐̓̊̂̾̆̇̒̋̏͛̓̇̅̃̅̔̂͗̿̇͑̍̄͑̅̈́̀̈́͐̓̏͆̂̍̀͐̆̆́̌͐͋́̉̇͋̓̈͐͌̈́͗̋̍͛͊̀͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛͍̘̝̥̬̘̖̺̯̦͇̻̝̖̠͉̗̖̭̠͖̣͕̻̬̬̞̟͕̠͉̱͕̣̞̜̯̺̠̝̣̥̭͍̤̮̗̲͍̖̼͈͇̠̻̝̯̤̝̩͉̥̠̫͖͚̺̗̲̰̼̤̰̥̞̰͓̙̤̘͚̬̩̠̥̙͔̺̖̱̺͉͚̟̼͕̫̫̦̖̩̞̞̰̱̼̬̘͇̱̹̘̻̹̲̘͍̱͕͙̰̠̙̗̗̗̳̹͈̺̦͖̯̥̠̱̫̺̩͈̫̠͔̤͔̥͍͉̝̞̬̲̫̮̫̣̜͖̬̬̗̞̰̝͙̠͚̰̰̠̻͙̩̗͉̱̫̩̼͙͉̜̖̫̣̥̠͙̤̣͔̖̬̙͓̘͍̪̫̬̺͓̮̦̣͙̻̝͎̙͚̱͓̗̗̭̖̬̻͍͕̙̻̭́̋̓̉̂̈́̈̽̿̉̓́̑̾̐̆͛̊͗̋̊̓̃̂̅̐̈̇̒̒͐͑̊͆͗͂̌̽͗̑̌̈́͆̈́̀̀̎̎̉͑͑̓̍̌̍͊̿̀̋̈̾̒̂̃̐̊̓̏́̔̏̽̀̈̈́́̿͒̂͊̈́̋̓͋̋̊͛̀͂̋̌́̀̏́̏͌̐͌̆͆̾̿̈́̑̑͌̔̀̆̍̅̔̋̿̓̐̀̔̆̊͗̔͌̾͑́͗̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̝͖͕͍̤̲̬̝̯̭͈͕̥̗̹͉̬͇̣͎̠̬͉̗̲͔̮̠̳̝͙̮̺̥͖͕͉͚͈̳̙̗̭͎̤͇͍͉̦͍͎͇̬̳̩͓͙͙̠͎̥͙̳̳̯̙͚̳̹̜̼͓̰͙̱̠̺̻͕̜͇͉̦̥͉̖̩͉͔̞͎̫̺͔̩̬̲͚̠̩̳͎̮̣̝̬̟̪͎̤̯̹̟̼͉̹͚͓͉̲͖̤̹̬̝͎̫̜͙͉͚̰̝͇̫̙͍̪̞̣̫̭͙͙̻̭͎̜̘̫̠̬̫͇̳̯̤̞̫̘̝̺̲͇̦̺̱̝̫̜̰̦̭͕̠̘͎̣̻̪̯̼͈͇̺̣͈̹̟̙͙̼͓̙͍̥̜͖̯̤̫̲͈̲͍̺̝͖̟̎̒̀̿͂̅̎̈́̑͒̏͌̓͊̍̀͗̀̈́͒͂͊̌̿͑́̆̓̒͑̓̓̒̃̂̋̿̈́͊̒́͑̑̄̓̓̓̃͛̐̓̂͌͗̓̍̐̓̾̊͌̽̄͗̾̄̀̐̆̊͆̒̈́̓̅̒̍̄̄͛̊̊̂̑͒̿̅̀̉͌̏́̃̒̈́͆̔̒͑͌̄̈̐͗̆̈̽̿̔̊̂̈́̋̅͒̒̈́͐́̍̈́̀͌̈́̅̐̀̈́̆͌̓̅͛̅̽̒͗̄͂̔͐̓̒͊̏͐̒̓̈̅͐̽̎̔̾̓͛́̔́̾̂̃̋̐̈́̓̏́̈̐̐̑́̑̾́̅̔͑̈́͆͊̆̊̄͒̑̐̈́͐̊̽͆͛͗͊́͆́͋͒̀̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḩ̵̡̢̡̡̢̪̥̤̯̳͍̠͎̝̠̻͇̰̖͇͔̭͖͖͓̰̞͖̯̣͍̪̭̫͈̭̹̼̗̜̼̥̜̩̭͉̳̰͎͇̰͙͓̬̻̯̳͕̩̭̻̤̘̙̥̭̠̻͙͈̘͉͕̯̞̫͕̤̞̦̲̟̝̜̙̳̞͖̫͖̣͚̠̘̳͖͈̗͖̩̫͍͓̦̫̙͇͍͙̖̠̥̦̲̹͍͕͙̤̹̻̺͈̥̠͔̬̠͇͎̥̼̈́̐́͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅȍ̵̧̮͇̣̼͉̯̩͍̯͍̤͓̥̜̪̫̙̗̺̭͕͎̙̈́̏̀͆͗̎̒̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠ų̸̨̨̨̧̛̤̦̙͖̖͉̣͙̻͙̖̱̻̦̯̮̱͍̳̻̪̰̗̘̭̭̝̩̦̰̿́̿̐͋̎̈̿̃̀͐̄̽̑̂͋͑̈̅̎͒́́͂̄̃͗̿̌̿̌̀̿͛̄̀̃̕̕̕̕͝͠ģ̵̡̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̼̘̼͈̙͕̹̬͎̳̞̗̝̯̣̞̤̥͎̰̞̙̲̤̦̮̖̖̱̯̭̼̗͇͇̟̮͓̱̲͕̳͕̳̠͓͕̠̮̮̩͈̩̠͉̗͖̺̩̦̻͓͉͓̘̝̞͈̬̲̥͖̻̟̬̣̳̦̰̝͚͔͉͙͕̭̝̩͕̹͉͙̤̜͖̫̟̻͎̘̤̝̟͙̦̮̻͕̹̭̣̥̯̲̞̹̝̬͈͔͕̫̩̗̦̯̙͚͎̩̻̙͍̦̥̤̼̺͎̟͓͍̃͑͗̈͆̎̈́̀͂́̓͋̅́̄͛̂̿̽͋̆͆̒̈́̈́̄͌̌̃͊̌̿̈́͛̀̾̅̿̈̍͗͗̈́͛̓̅̓̅̋̍̐͑̔́̃͌̉̓̀̀͋̋͛́̏̑̄͂̋͊̀̂͆͗͂̈́̐̂̆̅̈͌̿̋̅̿̆̍͒̊̐͌̔̈́̔̈́̂̀̋̂́̿̂̅̒̉́̾̿͒̊̾͆̂͆̋̌́̓̒̇͑̽͋̑͐̃̃́͂̌̂̓̌͌͋͑̏́̂̎̇̄͛͒̐̓͂̉̾̔̎͗̾̉͋͗̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅh̷̡̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͎͔̭̠̝̳͍͔̺̹̗̱͖̭͓̤̺͖̤͉̮̭̺̤͕͙̟̱̜̱̼̳̹̤͍̦̠͓͎̲͉̯̳̹̦͈̣̙͎̝͈͚̰̥̳͇̤̯̻̣̞͍̗͙͓͓̭̪̫̪͚̩͔͍̬̮͔͙̹͓̜͕͇̹͍͓̰͖̰̳̹̯͔̯̤̹̥̤̩̮̭̯͇̭̱̘͚̫̰͖͎͕̳̖͚̙̼̺̘͍͈̟̭̹͇͔͇̤̪͈̗͈̮̺͚̲͈̗̖̜̪̭͉͓͈̲̯͎͔͓͖̯̬̱͙̯̤͚̦̖̟̞̦̪̺̩̰͈͍̭̖̼̜̉̊̌̽͒̽͆͊͌̌̍͌̇͆̏̂̈́̓̉̀͆̑͂͌̀̋̉͂͌͂̍̓͐̉̑̆̈͒̂͒̐̈̃̊̽̆̽̌̏̏̒̊͐̀͆͌͛̏́͆̏͂̏̿́̌̊̾́̄͛̌̓̆͛̄̽͆̎͗̉̿́͆͆̈̀͒̌̿͋̎̊͊͋̉̇͐̈́̅̉͌̀͑͗̐̈́̀͂̈́͛̒̈́͊̉̈͑͐͊͌̀̑̾̀͛̀̆̆͐̅̋̎̾̔̐̎̉͗͒̈̐̓͊̈́̆̔͛̔̊̔͑̄̈̅̅̔̀̈́̒̈́̆̀́̈̍̏̀̈́͌̑̽̈́̂̃́͋̉̀̈́͒̋͗̅͂͊͌͐̐̃̐̐̒̃̅͆̃̊̓̅͗̄̈́̏̐̔͛͂͗̅̅̏̏̎̔́̎̈͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̷̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̢̡̛̛͖͉̻̟̦̯̙͇̼̜̮̞͎̠̟̤͈̫̪̖̙̳̳͓̯͚̝͈͓̠̜͖͎̜̫̘͔̬̩̝̘̜͔͖̬͚͉̳̮͖̥̖͚̣͉͇̖̟͚̣̠̺͉̪̳̱̳̱̪̤͙̪̬̖̞̖̜̥̗̯͖̺̰͙̪̞̺̯̻̬̹͔̟̭̦̺̺̞͍̈́̅̍͌͆͆̅̑̏̃̇̊̔̈́͊̒͑͐̀̋͌̔̂̐͂̅͗̃̅̒̍̈́͋̈͌̌͐͗͌̾̓̂̔͗̃̒͊̀̒̆̾͌́̀̐̉̿̇̅̉́̔͒̄͒̐̽̇͋̃͆̔͑͌̓̈̈́̾͛͋̈́̉̂͐̐͗͒̏̎̆͆̌͛͗͐͌̒̌̾͛̂̓͒̈́͒̆̊̃͆̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̙͇̯̜͔̞̳͔̊́́͆̉͗̊̄̀̐͛͗̍͌̾͛̌̾͗̈͛̾͊͒͋͑̔̈̌̇̀̇̑̄̓̇͌͑̃͐̀̑̌̓̿͂̿́͛̋̈́͗̄̍̾̉̍̈́̀̇͑̓̈́̉͋̇͆̀́̾̓̋̍͊̓̀̊̿̀̍͑̇͒́́̓̇̃̓͗̍͌̌͗̉̓̀̅̾̇͊̈̆̂̽͊̋͒͑̆̀́̑͂̓͐̑̌̀̾̓̅̿̽͑̿̽̊̂̀̔̂͊́̅͒̌͊́̍̀̽͑̈́̇̓͆͌̈͗̐̄̐͋̀̎̀̈͛̏͂̓̂̉̊̀͌̋̂̌̒̄̒̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ  
̵̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̖̖̟͉̜̳̣͙̩͎̙̜̖̙̜͉̻͎̰̦̲̰͙̥̱̬͙̰̖̲̫̯͍͖͓͎̥̖̝͇̳͔̱̬̻̭̭͎̯͕̮̖̪̫̯̳̦̩͉̘͈͇͕͍̦̹͚̪͉͎̬̼̙̬̺͔̰͓̺͎̪̰̥͓̮͚̟̬̝̩̬̬͉̹̹̋͐̌́̌͋͑̅̑͂̉̿́̐̊̅̓̉͗̅̉̉̽́̐͆͐͒̔́͋̒̐̀́̀̑̾̉́͛̄̓̆̇̂̅̅͆̈́̃̄̀̈́͒̀̂̎͂̔̌̽̾̿̏͆́̌͋̆̀͊̈́̃̑̾̍̋̀̈̔͌̌̈́̑̓͗̃͐͌̍̆̇͒̀̽̓̏̽̀͗̅̈̎̓̌̃́̿͌̒̾͐͋̀̌̀̏́͗̐͑̈́̓͒͛͛̽͗̉̈́̿̂́͊̅͐̏̒͂̆͒̈́͒̔̈̍̈́̈́̂̓̊͊̓̒̊̉́̈́̓̐̉͛̽͗͆̇̐̓̈͆̔̐͋͐̊̉̐̄̍̇̈́̓̃͛̄͂͌̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅ  
̵̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̗̺̼̦̩̥͉͙͚̣̩͚̲̥̩̠͓̭͚̰̻̭̰̭͚͓̪͉̫͍͖͙̟̜̝̯̯͙͉̣̖͚͇̬̯̯̟̮̤͉͉͉̲͕̗͎͔̮̮͈̣̫̘̤̘͍̣̥̜̫̜̣̠̼̱̜̝͍̦͉͓̬͎̳̣͉̠̘̥̝̻̠͙̥͇̱̮͈̲̦̟͕͖̯̟̪̦̮͕͖̫̙͍̥̭̙͔̮͎̰̙̜̙͍̦͕̂̀̇͂̇͐̋̃͌̓̽̿̐͒̑̇̍̊̆̈̄͆̈́͆͑̅̀͆̏̂̿͊̽̂̆͌̂̌̒́͌̈́́̑̉͋̄̂̅̌̅́̔̊̆̈́͆͛̄́͊̇̋̓̓́̽̊̀̈̆̈̊͆͒̒̆̔̾͌̀̃͗͗̐̄̃̏͊̈̄͛̂̓̾͋͒̉͒̅͗̅̇̓̆̈̾́͌͑̈̾͑̈̍̂̈́̽͊͛͂̑͆́͋̒̇̈́͒̏̾́͒̑̀͗̔̄̀͂̊̃͐̓̇̀̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅS̸̨̢̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̳̜̼̦̞̩̲̜̯̘͍̳̜͎̱̦̺͕͕͇͖̜̪͈̭̬͙̦͎͚̬͍̺̝͙̬͖̯̟̙͓̪̙̼̩̜̱̖̙͉͚̙͚̤͉̦̬̱̯̖̻͖͖̪̪̠͙̳͔̤͙̝̙̺̤̣̖̰̮͉̙̭̺̘͈̰̲̺̩̲̣͖͕͔̦̪̱̰̝̥̜̤̹̱̺̬̟̜͙̗͎͈̰͎͍͖͕̬̖̱̖͕̺̺̟̺̳̟̥̪̪͕̣̟̥͙̩̲̲̺͔̮̣̠̙̹̰̜̹͙̬͓̪̭̜̰͚̬̮̟̬̻͍͙̠͕͍͔̮͔͇͈̿̈͋̄̃̅̇̆̏̒͋̉͑̃͒́͂̽́̅̅̑̔̓͛͛̌̌̌̍̿̽͒͊͗́̆͊̅͂̐̈́̃̅̾̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̶̢̨̧̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̛̠̤̳͙̮̖̳̤̖͍̲̘̥͉̹̦̜̜͙̠̳̣͕̫̦̫̤͉̥̯͓̘̰̫̮͔̬̹̻͈̮̠̦͍̲̪͎̭̰̪̙͖͕͔̺̫̳͍͕̯̪͈̥̳͎̪̠̳͉̜̹̠̼̼̠̺͉̰̣͇̦̝̠͙̳̟̠̲̙̰̱͙̹̹̤͚̱̗̖͈̦͍̟͓̤̗͕̠̳̞̮̼̲̖̬̗͎̣̹̱̠̤̝̮̣̳͙͕̼̳̠͔̯͔͙̜͓͎̞̯͖̫̙̠̣͕̫͕̣͈̪̭̥͔͉̜̩̣͈͖̹̺̤͖̲̺̖̟̬̝͓͚̺̥͍̼͇̖̣͕̺̣͎̰̞͖̙͆̀͊͗̌̓͋̔͊̿͌͂͂͌̔͊̇̇̇̉̀͆̍̾̽͑̓̈͆̾̽̐͋͒͂͊̄̔́̊̒͗̈́̏͊͛̃̑̀̀͂̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͍̼̙̞͇͖͕̟͙̣̫̬̤̻̼̟͉̺̺̮̫̩̹̣͇̤͖̤̱͉̼͈̻̞̣̝̙̥͚̭̗̫͔̟̗̤̘̥̲̮̝̦͇̭̞͕̥̱̞̫̬͖̱͉̺̯̰͇̞̻͓͕̺̱̪͙̲͕̗̝̮̫̪̘̪̟̰̝̥̮͓̪͓̦̋́̏̇͒̽͊̄̀̐̒̀̎͂̏̒̌̆̋͑̆͌͆̋̅̄͒̓̓̊͋̿́̏͐͛́͂̓̄͛͛̊̓̃̃͂̒̔͒̋̔̓̒̇̇̈́̇̎̈́̈́̂͗́͂͛͂̄̎̔̂́̃̈́̌̋̆̀́̉̌͛̄̒̄͂͑̅̐̑̾̄̈́̔̓͋̄͗͂̈́̄̎̈̈́͛͛͊͐̓̀̒̅͛̉͋́̈́͌̐̒̇̂͐̊̑̐̏̇̾̽͑́̈́̏̈̓̅͊͐͋́̉̈́̒̿̑̀͐̈́̐̈́̄̀̑͑̈́̒͒̾̃͑́̑̆̋̉̊̃̒̊͆̉̎͐͊͗̍͗̿̇̾̋̊͛̂̄̈̒̅̽̿̄̄̈́͑͒̈́̾̓͋̔̔͌͑́̍̄̑́̂̂̏̎̈́̿̒͛̏͂͌̈̎͐̅̈́̏͐̽͊͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅc̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͑͋̔́͊̓͌͊͋̈͗͐̓̐͗͒̾͐̀͊̽̓̀̑̃̑̋̎̓̑̽͛̎͑͗͊̇͐͑̍͛͒̾͆̏͊͌̃͂̓͊̋͛̾͊̆̒̑͗̓̅͗̎̿̆͌̑̍͛̄̅͋̈́̓̉̾̃͗̔͐̓͊̈͒̊̉̅̄́͒̌̽̓́̾̿̄̾̐̈̾̅̈͂̋͂̀̌̐̾͌̒̉̿͊͂̈́̆͗̈͐̀͂̔̌̃̈́͛̇̓͂̓́̈́̇̎͆̐̎͑͌̅̐̈́̒̾́̄̍͐̉̓̌̾͐̋́̈́̇̇̓̑̂͒͊̏͊͛̒͗̀́̆̀̉͊̓̐̆̈́̿͗͒̓́̉̈́̾͋̈́̀̓̂̒̋͌̍͑͊̃̈́̑̔̏̿̐̀̑̓̃̒̐̋̈́͋̎͗̇̍̒̉͐̎͆̎̉́̀͗́̑̃̎́̅͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ę̸̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̪͎̣̭̫͍̻͚͍͍̜̲̜͔͙̞̰̲̘̜̞̯̬͎̺̲̦̲̯̖̱͍̣̰͈͇̻͎͚͎̮͚͍̰̭͕̫̳͖̖̗̬̺̥͉̠̝͈̤̖̼̜̜͓̭̼͈̺̥͙̦̱̟̻͔̼͍͍̮͉̺͙̻̣̲̣̪̭̥͍̠̮̹̹̝͂̈́̈́͌̈͗̄͊̒̒͒́̈͌̓́̌̒̏̅̐̌̇̀̒͗̊́̌̄͂̋̂̈́̒́̆͋̉̇́͐̽̓̓̎̋̐́̂̿̈́̈́͋̉̆̑̐͋̄̽̅̀͒́̿͛͑̈́̃̉͛̿̽̈́̌͋͐͆̈́̌̒̆̆̄̾͌͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̙͍̯̮̻̰̬̜̤̤̱̙̬̺̯̩̯̤̞̺̪̤̗̞̻͍̭̩̖̺̬͙̹͖͓͍̭͉̖̣̫̝̠̼͉̗̫̳̥͉͎̗̞̹̩̖͓̟̮͖̜̱̪̙̟͎̱̯͙͙̬͇̤͕̬̘̲̤͎̥͉̪̩͙̠̮͈̩͓̯̥͙̹̙̼͉͖̫̮̙̬̞̟̲̞̥͖̹̘̥̬͎͇͇̲̰̗͈̪̱̤̞͕̫̬̺͕͚͈̼̱͚͓̤̣̣̯̫͍̥̪͈̭̤͕̤͚̗̣͇̤͙̹̫̞̬̖̠͔̝̹̥̰̫̼͎̙͇̱̦͓͓̝̩̣͓̖̪̺̭̥̬͚͇̰̺̖͕̞̉͐̆̐́̾̍͋́̃͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅṅ̸̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̢̡̛͍̳͖͉̗̖̤̰̲̻͇͈̮̦̺̣̜̬͓̙̙͙͓̞͓͈̺͉̥̖̥̮̗̝̜̲͚͙̰͙͓̱͔̲͎̙̘̦̦̤͖̩̰̱̻͕͎͙̰̣͚̥͇̞͖̪̹̦̘̫̬͍͉͕̬̬̱̫͔̗̦̦͖̖͕͖̰͈̲͉̙̪̹̬̞̖͇̟͈̟͈̭̳̥͉͔͔̰̟͎̥̤̲̤̺͚̯̺̥͔͔̟͇̯̱͈̤̥̩̥͚̭̰͖̥̰̲̥͖̘̤̬͇̳͚̬̥̖̭̤̝͖̙̝̦̜̟̱͇̤̼̙̯͈̘̣͖̩͉͕̹͓͔̜̩̜͕̣͈̰͓̙̪̤͎͔͈̝̳͇̰͖̭̣͔̪̺͕̲̯̗͔̳̲͎͖̗̹͎̙̙̺̱̬̝̟͓̰͚̝̬̺͍̬̞̰͖̻̦̙̯̟̟̱̝͓̘̟̬̱̰̯̹̗̺͍̤̻̥̼̗̎̈̆̋̿̑̀͑̍͗̈́̀͐̏́̈̂̃̐̉̔̋̃́͆̆̉͗̽͗̒̃̎̎͌͑̂̅̌̈̌̀̏͑̓̈́͛̀̊̽̌̇̊͌̃̍͌̀͂̏̐̔͋͌̓̈̿͂̾̉̀̈́̐̑̓̏̋̀̐́̄̈́̂̾̿̉̓́̑̽̈́̑̀̈́͆̾̍̒̓̐͆̒̆͋͆͌̏̊̄̑̏̑̏́̓̀̈̔̈́͂̎̽̇̂͒̔̀͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̧̨̢̨̧̛̦̳̫̱͔̺̪̞̩̳̥͇͖̜̫̯͖̘̦̙̤͙̲͇͕̹͖̰͚̖̲͖͕̘͈̘̲̟̙̣̜͉̫̟̗̬̹̙̯͈̼̗̬̣̭̲̝̼̩̐̊͒̅͆͗̌̑̃̍́̂̓̒̈́̓̈̏̈́̓̐̋̋̓̉͆͌̂̇̋̓̊͒̂͛̀͆̂͌̒͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̗͉̱̠̟͔͕͖̱͕͕̠̰̪̮͖͈͎̯͍̼̩̤̦̝̱͚̦͇̯̞̭̬̤̫͉̼̹̥͖̗͇̤̭̟̲̩͖͚͕̪̦̮̼̼̳̼͔̯͕̥̟̹̰̘̹̜̰̺̱͙̱̝̟͔̻͎̖͈͚̺̟͉̱͈̜̬̟͕̹̰̞̫̹̬͇̱̩̠̰̺̮͓̄̐̾̏̎͂̀̾̔̄̔̇̍̆͛̑̊̉̎͛͂̒̾̎͂̽͂͋̒̏̓̄̀̎̾̀̈́̌̽̎̽̐̃̍̆̂̋̾͒̇̋̽̓͆̈́̊̐̇͌̊͊́̈́͒͐̆̇̓̀̃͒́́͒̂̑̾̅̇͋̌̒͑͒̌̎̔̇̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̷̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̛̛͕͓̯͎̹̟̪͈̭̯̘̹͍̹͓͚̪̭̠̱̥̼͓̦͉̣̥̰͍̙̠̱̘͓̭͇̫̪̥̮͇̙̱̘̦̗̲͕͇̹̜̗̫͍͖̜͖̤̺̺͉̟̰̪̩͍͎̣̟͇̙̰͚̥̱̻̫͈̹̭̘̘̝͚͎͈̦̳͈̳̘͕͕̯͕̣̮̯̗̫̺̜̗͔̫͈̦̯̯̟̝̤̻͍͖̦̗̰̘̥̥̥̣͍͉̩̼̠̞̻̫̯̮̖̹͖̰̬͚̞̙͍͎̰͍̖̰̳̮͍̙͉͉̪̪̺̺͇̜̟̮̬̝̯̮͍̦̣͔͖̱͈̲̥̯̖̱̦̤̯̦͓̻̻͉̜̤͖̳̦̩͉̭̉̈́̐͌͗̀͆̆̃̅̕͘ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̡̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͈͉̗̘̦̯͍̬̬̩̼̙̻͍̬̪̦̼̟̭̰̫̫̹̣̼̝̻̼̤̗͈͚̗̥̟̻͍͖̙̞̭̫͇̫̝̞̟̫̪̹̙̝̯͖̙̝̝̲͖͉̐͗̈́͂̌͆́̈́̔̿̀͆̋͛͊̃́͑͋̓͂̅́͋̐̀̉̿̍͑́͐͂͆̑̈̈̎̒̐͂͋̎̽́̃͊̿͋͗̌̽̓̂̔͐͆̓̌̿̾͛̈́̑̓̄̀́̽͊̋͌̉͌̈́̀̐̑̋̐͑̋̈́͌̇̏̿͗̈́͑͊̂̂̓͐͆̑̈̃͊̆̈́̔̈́̍́̄̆̒̆̑̈̀̒̈́̐̐̉̎̊̿́̀̀̃̈́̈̈́̃̿̑̏̓̏̽̀́̋̈́̾̒͗̀́̅̅̋̍̔͌͛̔͂͂̈́̋̒́͋̈͒̀̓̈́̈́̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅe̷̢̧̡̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̮̞͍̘̘̞̰̹̮̞͕̝̜͚̗͙̣̹͇̮̲͚̲̫̪͈̮̘͍͇̫̳̩̙̥̲̙̭̟͇͇̝̹̗̖̳̭̻̱̣͚̠͔̯̮̩̲̤͍̗̫͉͙͎͍̟̬̹̙̤͚̖̜̦̝̽͛͒̑̈́̌͋̃͆̌͌̌̿͒͐̇̀͑͊́́͐̈́̈́̇̅̀͐̏̌͊̓̽̇̒̐̐̓͊̋̌̒̄̐͛̆̾̈́͆͋̆̊̍̿̿͐̇̅͛̋̍̆͋̔̒̎͌̐͐̀̿̓̅͑͋̂͐͆̐́͂̀̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅǪ̵̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̛͈̼̳͓̳͙̥̻̬̬̥̝̮̬̣̬̬͍̙̥͚̟͖̘͖̝̺̳̮̟͈͚͚̲͕̦̹̗̹͖̪̬̘̦̜͈̰̜͇̠̹̪̺͍͚̱̺͖̝̫̞͎̺̜̼͖̙̠̮̥̥̜̠̗̬͓̳̻͚̠̬͉̱̲̣͚͈̮̻̝̰̤̥̦̜̝̝͎͓̤̲̘̻͍͍̪̱͕̹͉̲̝̼̟͓͔̪̦͉̹͕͈̫̼̪̫͈͍͔̟̼͚̥̤͈̦̙̳̻͉̜͍̜͍̥̹͙̯̞̪̮̬̜̙̣̟̩̦̟̘̟̩̜̮̖͓̹̼͙͕̬̲̤̗͕̘̘̖͕̥̰͇̲̩͍̹̳̼̹̤͕̻̭̻͎͚̮̭̯̞̲̰̙̟͖̟̤̤̖̙͎͓͕̭͎̻̠͓̃̌͌̈̃́̈́̒̑͗͐̂͊̆̄̌̈̉̂̓̀̾́͋̈́̉̈́̊͒͗̇͐̽̓̊̈̏̈́̈́̅̈̇̃̃̾̆̽̅̃̍͊̾̏̎̈́̉̂̽̇̐̈́̽̋̏̄͗̀̿̍̃̈́͛̈͋̎͒̏̔̊̎̃̍̐́͋̒̊̀̔̋̈́̓̓̒̅̍̈́͛͋͂̊̑͒̌̀͐̌͐̏̓̀͑̃̈́̂͗̔̋̀̏͊̂͛̀̍̇̀́́̄̎͂̈́̑̄̓̓̇̉́̌̋́͆̎̔̈̂̓͛́̌̎͐̾̽͐̄̀̏̒̊̐̂̽̔̇̈́̒̾͋̉̾͆̽͋̊̐̋̏̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅş̶̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̜̲̦͎͍̤͓̗̣͉̠̲̥͓̗̬͓͖̬͕̻̦̜͔͔̤̙͍̤͍̮̳̱̫͔̱͔̞͔̼̳̣̬̩̖̤̭͙̫̠̯͉̩̜̮̳̼͙̗̠̰̟̻̝͇̩̲͚̬̲̣͚̠̝͖̺̬̤͇̯̼̫̘̮̰̩̫͐̽̈́́͗̐͗̇͐̒́͗̆̊̎̒̒̐͛̃̍́͑̉̾͛̓̇͗̈̅͛͑̑̂̀̀̄̋̈̇̓͋̅̐̈́̎̃̀͒̓͌͛̌̊́̏̍̽̊͌͑̀̂͑̊͊̍̈́̈́͆̉̀̊̿̃̈̓̎̑̏͂͂̍͆̇̌͆͒̈́̑̎̆̿̓̒̓́͗͋̾̍̿͋͂̔͐̒͌̀̔̍̌͂̊̉́̀̔͊͂̋̂̓̅̈̿̎͗̀͋͛̄͌̐̍͗̃́̈́̐̔̃̄̓͆́̽̈́̄̇̅̊̌̿͐̌͗̆̾̅̿̏͆́̓͆̈́̍̐͛̀̓́̎͑͊̀̉͌̀̐̾̌͛̀́͌̏̆̐̃̆̿͂͗̓̇́̈́̀̐̀̆͗̈̈̍̉͂̎͛̂͊͌̃͋͐̈́̂̊̀͑̾̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̴̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̘͈̺̼̳̩͉͕̺͚͕̬̙̮̤̫̳̩̮̭̯͚͍͓̤̤̦̥̗̪̤̳̤͖̱͕̺̩̦͔̰̦͉̦̞͙̥͈̝̰͇̻̟̮̫͖̣͎̻̦̘̙̘̼̟̰̝̹̙̱͓͎̟͈̥̼͚̟̜̦͍͈̥̟͓̖̥̮̺͕̱͖̩̣̺̟͉͖̻̺̪̩̰̳̝̰̞͙͇̤̰͙͔̼̹̞̠͕͎͉͉̘̜̝̝̰͉̹̲̯̱̘͉̮̹̠͖͖̣̲̻̗̣̺͇̖̮̖̯̠̗̠̮̙̥͈͈̜̟̼̘͕͓͙̰̱͔̦̣͕͈̳̪͖̩͉͕͉̙̗̫̞̭̦̖̘͈̥̙̟̭̝̜̩̫̲̘̼̪́͑͂̆͐̈͗̽̂̽̓̿̍̽̐͌͂̒̋̒͂̇̄͊̇̓́̅͌̒͋͂̏̂̿̀̈́̔̊̎͊̐͑̿́̒́̎̄̓̀͛̔͆̎́͛͂́͗̄̈́͛͌̃̊͌̎͗̏͗́̊́̉̆͋͑̈̑̋͑̒̽̄̓͗͌̽̎̉̓͋̈́̉̈̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̗͇͉͔̬̦̳͓͖̙̭̞̗̦͎̞͉̗͇̳̟͍̗̙̙̖͉̯̟̤̣̟͕̰̯̣̫̫̼̬̻̮̦̘̜̘̝͙̹͍͇̙̜̱̦͉̭̬͙̣͆͗͋͂̈̾͒̃̀̅̊͊̔̌͛̉́̉̎̀͑̌̾͒͆͛͆͊̈́̇͑̍̂͂͒̒̊̍͛̇͐̃̏̿͛͛̑̐̍̂̈̇̄͌̏̒̈́͑̾̆̐͛̀̐͌̀̏̀͐̎́̄̅̑̎́̉̈́̄̅̇̅̾̈̿̾̔͂̽͑̋͂̿͊̎̌͛̎̆̽̾̆̐̀̓̾͛͋̈́̈́̑̀͛̒́͗̒̀̆̇̒́̿̌̅̀̌͛̏́́̎̊̍͊̂̋̆̓̈̎̓̓͆͂̏̑̇̈̔̈́͆͌͋̂̌̌̃͂̆͂̈̆̐̄̓̈́̒̄͆͗̓̎͐̐̿̊̔͗̈̊̐̄̈́̏̔́̿͂͑͊͛̐̎̓̒͆̀̉͒͌̓̀͗̇͊̿̋̃̅͒̃̐̋͆͛̍̋̏͂̎͐̾̐̃̋͒̀͌͗̂͂̌̽̀̆́̿̅̿̆̈́̈́̋͋̌̉̃̈́͂̽̇͐͂̋̅̀̅̈͗̆͌͛̿̾͆̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ŗ̷̡̢̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̯̫̲͕̪͕̮͔̙̭̮̖̭̲̭͉̘͇̭̰͚͕̞̝̜̠̣͙̜̮̤̱̘͇͖̮̘̲͓̫̺̹̩̝̟͚̼̼͙̞̠̦͕͖̝͔͕̭͙̥̺̭̭̲̜̹̲̹͖̺͖̹͍̠͔͕̩̘̭̠̘͎̻͚͕̣͎̱̥̟̘͉̭̰̻̙̬̯͔̣̠̦̥̳̗̫͍̥̝̗̻̘͈̤̞̜͚̺̳̹̰͖̼̪̘̬̮͙̥̟̞̜̼̤̭̹̪͉͓̘͉̜̞̠̘̺̹̯̱̳̯̺̞͖̗͚̪̞͕͎̝͔̖̦̻̭̲̩͇̥͉̻͔̪̩̗̥͙̭͈̲͉̜̩̥͎̣̟̯̖̥͎̜͓͈̼̱̗̳͓̫̭̮͓̞͇̩̘̻̳̱̬͕̙̤̦̥͉̒̇̍̃̀͌̊̈́̔̀̌͗̾͛͊͛́̇͑͑͗̿͂͗͋͂́̋̀͛͛͆̀̈̈́̊̑̈́̊̾̓̽̀͌̾̄̍͑̊͂̇́̓͂̆̈́͐͗͒́̾͐͗͌̂̀̿̎̔̋͑̾́̉̒͋́̍̈́̔̋͛͐̾̈́͗͐̇̈́͒̍̀́̈́̈́̂̄̎̂̈́̐͊̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅờ̴̡̨̡̧̨̡̙̱͓̤͇͎̦͖̲̬̟̤̝̥̪̺̟̲̝̳͎͉̥̖͖͍̟͔̱̮͚̫̺̮͍͍̯̞̯͉̯̘̣̣̰̣̗͎̭̣̥͙̱̥̪͔͙͇͕̫̹̳̭̫͍̭͔̼̜̤̠̦̗͇̘͍̮̙͚͉̜͔̞̬̫̟̫̭͔̗̻̟̻͚͉̭̫̞͈̥̬̿́͑͐̉̂͋̀͆͗̉͒͆͒̈́̒̂̅́̀͒̃͑̆̏̾̉̒̒͌̀̂̀͑̃͐͆͂͐̽̅͋̑̀̊͊́͊̌́̊̃͛͐̀͂̂̋͋̓̑̾̉̈̂̆͑͛̓̎̀̔̌̈́̃̈́́͛̓͐́̈́̿̉̂̔̀̏͗́̔̂̈́͑̊͆͐̿̇̔͋̐̈́͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅứ̷̧̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̛͚͓͎̺̲͉̘̠̗͈̫̙̩͓̼̣̣̫̫͓̺̲̖͍̼̣̻͇̻̥̱͎̩͇̜̞̪̩͙̖̗̗̣̬̱̖̣̟̭̱̤͓̱̗͓̤̻̬̞̬͎̱̣̗̩̤̳̣͙͓̻̞̼̼̹͈͚̝͚͈͚̮͓͇̙̞͚̠̖̬̝̝͈̖̙̭̺͎̳̫͈͔̝͇̞̭̠̫͔̦̗̱̰̜̝̥͓̯̰̫͍̮̈͗̈̿̍̂̓̓̊͗̈́͗̇̀̉̉̏͂̉̐̾̒̓͑̈́͒̅̏̊͛́̿̌͆́̓̾̃͆͒̇̈́̎̽̍͆̅̉̇̍̒̂̈́͆́̀̿̈͛̆̄͐̏̔͐̆͒̑̈́̑̃̋͂̂̇̏͗͆̊̔̓̿̋̿̾̇̿̀̂̈́̾̋͐́̊̂͌̊̋͒̈́̽͆̈̏̅͑̒̓͊͋̆͑̈̾͂͌̈͋̒̿̄͐̊̓̈́̒͐́̉̊̿̑̽̀̓͐͑͋̓̂͋̽̆̌̑̑͌̊̐̊̏̓̒̽̎͌͌̋̔̃͗̾̀̽̈́̐́̔̅̎́̾̋̏̐͐̊̾̒͑̔̊̿͛͛͗̇̏̀̈͂͌̈́̓̍͐̓̈́̎̈̉̾̔̓̓͆̊̆͒̂̋͆͌̌̿̐̀̔͌̅̐̔̇̓̃̉̑͑͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̵̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̲̯̥̯͕̞͕̞̩̫̩͓͍̮̝̟͎̱̩̹̜̮͓̭̱̫͚̫͈͓̪͚̫͎̥͇̘͙̗̠̗̮͈̭̦̬̳̘̪̮̦̞̦͙̩͇̳̝̦̫̻̬̬̖͖͇̗̙̬̺͉̼̪̖͖̝̩͚͚̥̤̺̻̪̦̉̽̀̊̿̿̆͂̄̑͐̀̎̎̿̂̓̇̔͆̂̄͛̇̃͑̈́͋̌̄̒́̓͂̅̓͐̓̔̀͑͂͑̈̔͆̆͊̅̋͒̂̊̈̎̒̃͗͐̓̇͛̈́͒̽̎͗̇́̃͂͗́̆̆̃̐̈́̆̇̏̂̾̒̓̈̓̈́͊̒͗̋͂̌̀̔̓̋̓̑͆̀͊̈̀̂̈́̽̈̅͋͑͐̑̉́̅̊̓̽̍͒̅̀͂̔̓̒̃̋͑̆̑́̓̊͂͛̏̌̃̃̓̑̋̿̉͗̋͌͂̄͛̀́̏̈́̈́̉͋̐̀͋̏̋͆̓̂̆̊̈́͗͒̀̂̀̊̐̃́̇̓̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ḑ̵̢̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̘͖̫̙̗̫̖̦̗̹̮̖̥̯̟̟̰̬̠̯̝̻̗̤̖̻̣̗͙̠͇̝͉̰͔͇̫̺̘̣̣͎̬̠̩̦̬͖͍͔͕͇͔̰̲̳͍̙͖̰͉̩̟̼̰̰̮̥̱͕̲͖̫̥̬͔̰̝̬͕̜̤̬͈͇̻͚̮̫͍̟͖̙͚͔̤̪̮͔̭̱̙̘̜̩̫͓̭̙̳̼͖̲̮͇̻̤͕̙̩̣̙̼͖̮̪͎̹͔̟̤̝̱̙̲̰̪͍͓͚̫̲̰͓̲̫͚̣͔͔͔̰̣̹̝̰͔͓̣̜͇̘̩̟͉̟̗̤̙̠̰̰͈̮̠̤͈̞͕̩̻͙͈̮̲̫͇̆̌̏́́͛̽̈́͂̌̋͆̆̈́͌̍̐͋̊̏͆̓̋̐̃̏͐̃̉̄̔͂́̒̂́̏̃̿̿̽̋̿͗̾̔͊̐̐͗͋̑̀̌̌̀͊̌͂̋͋͆͐̐̿̈̂̆̓͌͗̋͋͗̄̒̂̉̐͌̎̓̂̎̃̈̐͋̌̎͛̑͗̄̇͛̐̈́́̔̑͆̈́͒̑̈́̄͑̆̃̿̑̏́̇̓̃́̆̊̌̌̔͋̇̓̏̿̍̍̍̎̉̅̈̋́̾̽̓̂͌͌̀͐̽͛̌͋̓̀͌̊̂͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̼̜͎̲̘̼͓͍̪̤̻̬͙̼̳̻̠͓̯̱̱͈̼̭̭̱̰̠̫̬̼͙̭̠̭͕͉̟̟̙̭̩̦̰͉͔͕̣̬̰͇͇̥̱̝̪͖̬̲͍͉͓̱̦̖̭̟̻̩̠̟̥̼̠̖̩̰̙̹̥̮̹̻̠͓̩͓̣̻̟͔̯͙̥̺̻̱̣͉̙̠̟̩̱͖̹̝̱̙͍̥̝̯̭̳̹̺̹̹̟̮̻̩̻̝͍̙͉̻͕̫̼̯̗̺̻̖̳̝̮̠̪͖͇͚̗͍̩̠͕͔̜͔͚̺͕̝̗̥̪̗̪̱̪̥̥̜̜̟̞̙͚̻̪̤̗̝͓͓̤̺͉̖̤͙̗̗̜͎̯̱̠̪͎͓͔͓̥̤͇͔̳̲̗̘̝̻̼͇̮̱̳̬̟͓̥̙̫̫̗̣̻͛̂̔͂̒̊̒͂̈́̔́̅̄́͐́̉̍̊̎̌̿͑̉͌̆̂̽̿̇́̐̔̈́͒͆̀̅͂̄̎̔͛̅̾͒́̀́̾͛̊̀̎̿͋̽̉̓͐̂̊͛̃̈́͂̈́͒͌̈́͌̽̍̒͑͐͋͂̔͂͒̄̃̀̔̂̈́̒̆̎͛͒͗̓̃̈́͒̅̈́̓̽͆̈́̍͗̇̎͒̋͊́͛͐̂̅̽̈́̂̈̒̽͐̀̽͂̽͋̄̾̃̈͊̄̉̍̅̎̄͛̅͒̈̾͒͐̃́͌̊̑̈̍́̎̑̑̐͆̾̉̄͋͒̀̇̇̃̅͂̏͋͌̉̆͐́͊̊͗̔̀̀͑͂̔̋̔͗̀́͗̓͆͋̍͋̽̀̅̓̊̽̌́̒́̎͛͂̃́̒̂̌̒́́̇̏̑̔́̾̍̓̓̒̆̃̓̀̽̍̍̐̆͐͂̎̈́̓̄̅̍̓̈́̇̀͊̄͆̐̈́̔̃̎̉̐̎́͊͂̈́͒́̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̙̝̺̱̱̮̤͙̦̖̳̪̫̼͙̺͎̝̮͈̜͕͖͎͓̩̗̼̞̪͙̮͚̗͍̯͍͉̜̻͕͉̫̝̻̪̹̟̦̱͕͕̘̝̣̠̺̞̜̱͎̯͔̺͙͉̳̳̠̠̩̲̹͕̗̰̦̰̥͓͖͕̳͎͈̰̖͈̼̖̟̼͇͙͉̬̲̭̫̗͇͙͓̭̬̯̭̭̗̥̭̘̠̻͖̺̮̭͉͓͎̣͚̬̭̩͕̫̠̹͈̘̫͍̠̹̞̙͇̯̦͍͕̫̮̭̫͂̂̆̽̽̉͌̔̔̔̎̎͋́̋̀́̐̐͊̽̂̓͗͊̀͋̄͊͌̋̿̏͐̓͛͗̀̈́͊̐͛̐̆͆̀͛͌͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅI̸̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̺̙̩̼̠͎̣̜̮̲͚̥̼͖̪̲̼̪͙̱̤̣̹̟͕̮̺̹̠͓̠̙͓̪̯̜̝͇͕͔̯͙̗̰̼͚̜̬̙̮͓͓̘̣̙̝̺̰̩̱̠̞̫̟̘͇̪̖̯̪̲͙̪̝̯̹̯̬̳̥̼̝̗͚͇̹̤̗̺͈̦̜͍̺̱͔͔͓̼̬͈̫͚̠͇̹̹̭̟̪͉̤̝̳͎͖̩̬͍͈͙͚̱̠̺̫͍͚̼͕̮̺̯̳̫͉̪̦̫̝̭̺͎̯͙̲̗̯̪̣̣̞̳̪̠͙̲͎̯͇͕̞̻̣̦̜͇̅̍͋͋̌̃͆̑͌̅̀̎̓̈́͑͌͆̊̇̂̆̾̑͌̑̒͊̀͌́̉͒̀̎̂̉̀͋͒̽̎̓̀̒̈́̀̉̇͛̈́͆̿̓̿̈̌͐̑̆̒̐͗̂̊͂̌̋̾͒̀͂͊̿̇̏̓̇̓͗̇̀̇̒̾͛͛̒̆̏̓̈̆͒̓̃̾̈́̀̓̑̾̐̀͋͌̓͋̊̀̆̆̐̀͗̄̈͗̒̾̎͋̀͂̀̉̆͗̊͆̍̾̆͊͒̇̾́̎͆͊͆̆͌̊͛͗̓̎́̏̽͛̎̅̏̔̌̒̊͂̐̑͊̆̋́̿̾̐̆̊̏̉̽͌̑̊̓̂͂̈́̔̉̓̏͐͑͊́̌̈̐͗̿̆̽̽̿̾͐͛̃̇̊̀́̐͊͐̈́͊̆̔͌̇̋̔̿͆̋̐̑͒̉͐̾̈́͊̒̓͐͂̇́̓̈́́̑̈͌͒̐́͊͂̔͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̜̘̞̝̘̘̰͎̗͎̪̙̤͇̬̥̥̞̲͈͔̣͓͖͙̪̼̯̻͕͇͚̤͇̻̲̮̣͈̯͍͓̹̖̰̟̣͉͓̲͎̜̲̻̩̮̟͎̪̯̰̟̙̪͇̠̳͓͇̗̝̹̰͙̼̥̼̪̞̮̙͖̖̲̪̙̜̼͙̯̹̩̬͙̲̱̗̼͕̪̥͍͙̖̬͚͖̼̤̼̥͙̘̯̭̤̺̣̳̞̤͉̳͍̭̳͖͍͍̺̪̖̮̞͎̭̼̬͙̻̦̥̻̪͈̞͓̼̬̮̪̖̮͍̠̼̜͉̫͓͖̯̘͉̝̥̥͚͕̬̝̮͔̹̺͉͖͉͎̜̭̲̝̮͖̬̲̯̪̰̳̲̮̙̙̫̯̯̝̥̘̖̼̺͖̦͙͍̯͍̠͕̥̯̘͙͙̦̬̘̝͈̮̭̝̥̝̻̰̤̳̤͉͓̪͚̺͕̫͔̦̮͖̖̻̰̪̖̓͋̾͑͒̿͗̓̄͛̐̌̿͐́͒̀̒̈́̈́̌̋̈́̀͐̋͆̏̂̄͗̈́̑̐͆͆̅̂̑͌̈́̈́̇̊̃́̈́͊̃̉̽̒̓̆̊̌͋̓͋̐́̈́̒̿͊͊̈́͒̒̈́̑͑͌̇̽̓̋̽̏̒̈́̂͌̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅş̴̨̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͕̙͇̺̥̜̠̝̫͍͖̦̩̞̳͖̪̩͈̻̮͉̺̮̖̣͈̩̣̺͙͙͎̖͎̯̞͔̰̖͔͖͍͔̼̺͈͓̹͙̙͓͉̘̣̣͔̺̳͇̹̜̳̙̬̜͓͓̮͈̲̗̤̼̜̯̼̳̱̯̦͚̹̗̹̩̺͇̹͓̱̹̺̞̹̤̻̙̞͕͔̞̣̫̯̙̮̦͉̙̥̈́̂͆̈̾͊̍̾́̋̈̋̿̒̑̐̇̈́͒̄̀͆͗̿̔̓͗͂̒́͌̌̇̓͛̐̑͆́̍̽̉̓̔̆͊̀̑͊̾͆̊̈̌̾̅͂̌̉̍͑͂̅̊̔͆̇͗̊̂̓͑̿̍̊́͛̽͗̑̂̉̓͗̾͐͋̈͂̽̀͆͌̒̉̀̀̂͂̅̈́̃́̽̈̇̒̽̄̎͗̃̅̓͆̐̓̉̅͂͗́̈́͆͑́̄͋͋͆̅̆̅̾̌͊̾̒̀̒͌̾̀͌̏͑͊̃̆͑̅̀͌̅̆̿͒̈́̾͋̀̀͐͌̈́̂͗̋̇̈́͗̾́̆̈́͋͂͆̒́̽̒̇̈̏̃̋͌̄͑̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅį̷̡̛̛̛̛̛͖̟͉̦̫͙̜̳̭͓͔̣̪̥̟̻̙̈̃̀̃̋̃͐̃͊͆͌͗̌̉̈́̀̀͊̈́̐͊̓̎̓̊͒͑̋̋̈͋̆̓͐̐͒̿͑̿̽̑́̊̈́͋̓́̅̅̊̅̎̍̏̿́̋̓̾́̔̀̄̐̈́̓̀̒̍̇̄̋̄́̂̒̀͑́̀̾̓̂͛̇̽͒̈́͛̀̄͛̀͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅt̵̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̫̹̜̺̱͖̳͉̯͓͙̥̙̜̪͔̹̬͖̫̮̲̲̱̭̤̠͇̺̪̫͖̖͉͉͍̘̜͎͚̠̞̰̖̬̠͓̻̣̞̬͈͙̞̪̝̮̰̬͈̗̪̭̪̲̩̰͂͂̇̄̐͒̑͌̈́̇̈́͛̽̔́̿̑̃͂̋͊̓̀͌̓̏͒̓̍̅͂̆̄̊͊̃͊̑̃̎̔̐̓̎̉̒̋͋̿̀̒͌̎͂̎̿̉̃͛̅͂̈́͊́̍̀̀̑̄́͛̈̍̊͊̊͂͛̍̀̅̑͆̈́̒̎̿̌͆̉̍̑͑̑͛͌̂̄̽̔̑́̒̌̑͂̏̓̈́̀͌̍̔̐̓̅̒̉́̂̉̈́̊́̌͆̋͐̉́̂̏̆̉̒͑̄̉̂̿̈́̈̊͆̓͐̓̇̑̈́̃̽͑̐͌̍͒̀̈̊̔̒̂́̂͊̒̅̇͋͆̄͗̽̉̾̀̄͌̈́́̅̾͆̌̿̐͂̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̘̦̳͖̜̻̩̭̺̰̯̥̼̤̱̖̯̭͚̻̰̫̖̖͎̦̫͎̯̥̣̦̘̲̪̠̮̲͍̟̤͍͙͍̯̳̤͔̬̟̠̟̦̰̲̥̰͇̠̳͉̼̳̭̬̫̰̦̙̬͇͖̭̲̗͍̱̣̠̪͕͙̹̲͔̼̤̯̗̣̪̪̭͎̳̝̖͎͉̺̦͍̻̻̪̳͙̟̼̙͖̗͕̰̫̤͚͖̤͍̺̙͔̗̫͙̰͎̜̝̻̣͈͕͕͇̮̞̪̰͔͈̞͓̬͎̱̠̺̤͔̫͙̼̹̯̪̭̣͙̫̟̘̼̰̺̙̜̟̙͓̜̯̜̖͓͓̬̬̤̥̖̝͈̤̼̳͙̞̙̟̘̖̺̘̠̖̪̗̮͉̟͈͕̠̖͚̝̗̹̹̜̗̩̦͎̫̟̥̬̝͚̘̭͍̘̇̋̈́͋̀͗̐̆͌͂́͒͑̽̎͋̔́͗̃̀̽́͊̓̋͛̓̆͌͑̂̍̌̀͊̈́̓̈̌͋͊̏̍̉͊̊̉̂̅̑͆̎͗͗̾̄̅͋̅̽̅̊̂̇̔͗̑̾̓̑̈́̿͗̉̈́̔̈̊͗̅͛̓̋̐͑̉̈́̿̆̃̃̋̌͂́̀̀̐̅͂̎̌̓͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̛̛̻̭͓͙̻͇͈̪̮̞̲̰̬̰̳̺͙̲̺͔͙͓͙̹̺̭̜͎̱̦͉͕͑̐̉͋̊̅̂̄̎̂̔̉̎̾̔̍̂̽̎̓̓͂̓̿̉̐͒̽͋́́͆̏͆̎͋̀͒̈́̽͆͂̈͋̍̊͐͊͂̓̐̒̓̿͊͋̓̈́̿̀͂͌͗̍̓̌̿̂͌̎̎̃̉́͊͒̄͆̿̂͊̿̾̓̀̊̌̈́͒̈́̅̒̒̔̋̽͐̑̔͑́̋̉̑̎̑̈́̈́̏̄̃͗̆̈́̌̓̓̋̔̊͊̃̉͑͆͒͒̄́͗̈́̈́̾̒̅̈́͂̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ņ̷̧̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̗̰̙̬͕̱̭͕̤͍͎̠̗͎͙͔̳͖͇̻͉̝̥̩̩̬̲͉̹͈̼̭͉̞̠̩͇͙̞̖̬͈̬̦̹̼̜̰̠̰̬̲̞̺̗̙̫̥͉̹̞̩̹̦̟̳͉̞͖̩̤͓̝̦̯̤͉̹̭̲̪̱͖̜̲̲͉̤͓͙͓̫̺̳̦̹͖͎͍̦̝̘̥̮̯̥̻̼̗̹͕̹̗̼͎̥͎̙̭̻̫̤͇͉̪͉̜͖̞̤͙͖̹͉̣͍̤̞͈͓̻̖͓̬̘̯͇̠̣̜̬̞̭̮̭̝͈̯͙̣̝̼̻͔͇̺͖̗͍͇̖̝͕̝͕̪̭̺̘̮͉͔̪̰̞̱̜̟̜̣̟͈͇̦̲͉̀̑̓̏̇͊̑̆̀͒̀̔̿̂̓̾̎̿̀̄̊̒̀̊̆͂͑͑̀͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̛̛͚̼̞̺̥͙̦͎͔̺̲̱͖̟̯͎͕̥̖͓̜̖͈̗̘̝̠̜̪̠̝͖̟̻̥̹̜̭̝͈̞͙͈̙̳̬͉͖̦͕̪̱̞̳̱͕̱̦͕̭̩̖͍̻͚̭̖̞̪͚͇̗̥͔̼͖̯̱̼͎̱̻̣̻̤̩͈̤̻͈̪̤͖̦̯͕̜͍̠̖̫̖̖̖̱̖̺͕̬̭̱̼̹̬̙͕̠͎̲̠͓̩̥͎̤̲̥̺̠͕͓͙̹̙͔͉̗̠̦̼̰̖̭̘̥̬̫̙̫̜̮̩̭̠͇̟̲͓̦͎͖̹̝͚̫̖̦̝̭̟͎̪̬̩̳̮̖̺͓̭͙̣͔̤̫͇̰͚͎͙̹͙͚̦̻̣̯̥̳̽͐̀̿̒́̆̾̋̽͗̅̈́̋̑͋̃͋͐̏̇̅̑̓̒̃̈́̒̎̔̏̋̓̄̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̯̥͈̜͉͕͙̪̜̼̗̬̥͙̥͔̠͓̮̠͎̭̤͇̝̯͉̮̖̯̣͓̪͈̜̬̘͓̜͖̜̤̮̩͕̞̪̭̺͈̹̤̤̻̺͔͓͚͎͕̭̝̜̗͍̱̹̜̖̖̩̱̫̰͇͎͓̙̬̦̬͔̜͕̝̭̱̣̗͖̫̙͖̬̙͎͉͔̮̦͙͇͕̮̦͉̭̩̩̳̮̗̤̤̗̖̺͈̯̘̪̯͈͖̭̞̩͙̖̦̥̳̪͎̥̝̱̣̭̤̭̩͍͔̝̻͙̼̦͈͈̦̻̯͖̖̥̭̹͔̦̙͚̯͔̹̪̦̿͊͒̓̈́̔́̋̉͋̀̌͌̿͂̍̋̃̌̓̉̿̈͂́̽̉̃͂͒̿̈̏͊̍̄̂̂̃́͆̃͒̆̐̅̽̇̀́͌̂͆̓̇̃͐̾͛̊̔̉̂̑̇̃͒̔̏̐̅̅͋́͆̾̎̀̔͗̃̏͂͒̏̊̆͋́̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̬̤̟̘̻̯̻͈̩̗̤͕͚̟̤̜̩̭̼͎͓͔̬̱̜̟̙̣̞͎͔̮̦͎̹̼̼̼͕̖͔̲̣͍̝͖͖̲̗͖̤͈̜̤̠͉̪̭͒̀͛̏̿́̐̅̓̉͑̍͛͂̿̐̃͊͐̉̀̽͒͆̔̂̄́̉́̆̈́̋͌̇͂͛̀̌͛́̈́̇͛̈́̉̔̓͆́̔͑̎̀̇̄̐̿̃̀͂͐̒̃̐̈́̓͋̑̔͑́́̌͒̏̉͛͐̑͑́͋̎̈͆̒͂̇̇͒̀̆͂͑̎́̽̓̇̆́͊̓̋͐͌̌͐̓̐́̓͊̾̂̄͛͂̂̎́́̅͂̌̿͑̒̔̅́̋̏̈̌̈͐͌͑̍̍́̆̓̂͂̓͛̄͐͆͂̈́̓͋̆̈́̒͐͌̿̒̄̈́͌̏̒̒̃̈́͛͋͗̇͆̊̆̄̿̾̎̎̀͆̅̓͒̋̓͒͋̆̏́̀́͛̈́̀̇̂̃͋̀̓̔̈́͘̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅë̸̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛͔̫̭̪̭͎̗̥̦͕͙͔͈̟̮̤͎͍̥̩̥̼̙͎͙͉͖̯̪̮̼͈͖̳͈̮̲͉̲̥͈͔̟̲̟͔͓̰̥̟͎̻͕̰̭̪͉̺̦͙̱͇͔͇̟͈̤̜̤̖̱͈͇͇̣͈̜͍̝̩̤̯̙̖̜̹̬͚̗̦͕̘͔̠̳̯̹͚͇̠̲̺͎̗̜̝̯͚͉̠͔̦̺͖͙̻̻̗͍͕͚̟̗͖͙̤̟̲̩̦͎̖̫̰̖͚̙̫̞̭̙̜̙̪̦̦͍̥͕̭̱̠͖̦̙̤̗̱̬̱̘͔͕̫̩̯͈̤͇̜̙̥̤͓̼̻̝͙̦̜̞͖̫̳̭͕̝͍̞̣̖͇͕̞͚͍̪͇̠͓̝̲̬̭̤̮̪̜̜̣̟̙̱̠̯̠̲̼̠̠̩͙͙̬͖͎͕̮͙̯͚̜̞̫͖͕̯͎̺͍͙͈̫͙̲͎͔̮̹̯̦̦̮͚̤̼̝̰̲̼̪͕͓̰͇̣̎̉͛͋͊́̌̓͋̀̽́͋͗͛̆͒̾͂̑̐̾̎̋̿̈́͒̓̽̄͌̀͆͒͌́̈̍͐͋̈́͌̌̈́̂̑̉̓̏̃͂̊̒̋́̎̈́̔̑̇̄́̏͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͉͇̩͚̬͚͚͉̜̙̩̺͔̦͉̻͇̘͈̳̦̜͕̫͔̺͖͔͖̳̳̲̩͖͇̝̬̙̰͕̮͇͚̜͍̖̺̱̦̱̦͈͎̦̖͉̗̯̲͍̬͕̳̯̝̭̜̞̥̦͓̱̹͍̯̱̗̩̦̣̝̬̻͎̻͈̙̭̣̘̝͓͔̪̝͚̙͈̩̘͕̻̙͚̺̫̼͚̹̞̩̫͔͕͖̮̱͇̻͇̬͍͇̣͖̟̼̹̱̹͚̮͓̗̹͖̥͎̲̣̮̰̜̭̭͍̜͖͍̠̼̦̫͚͈̠̥̦̹͉̤̝̼̥̻̝̱͉̼͔͓͕͚̞̭̟͚͙̭̤̞̫̞͉͖̟̮͒̀̏̀͛͊͒̃͒̈̌̅̅̒́̓̾͛͌͑̔̒̐̒͗̓̑̍̀̐͌̌͊̍̽̓̊̒͋̎̉͛́͗͗̎͒̄̋̈̉̿̄̒̓́̒̀̓̈́̋͛̃̀͊͐̑̄̍̀̉͒̎̒͆͗́̽͛̃͐̀͌̉̂͂͆̎̋̂̀̆̿̔͗̒̂̾̎̿͛̄̔̈̈́̄̈́͂̔̓͒̔̋̆̇͂̌͌́̓͗̑͊̓̓͆̊̒̍̃̂̒̈́̅͆̑̎͆̂̉̉̈̄͒͛̓͆̒͊̿̓̓̀̇͌͌̏̌̑̍͌̅̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̶̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̞̜̬̤͇͓̝̥̲͕̙̼̥̱̝̞̜̦̪̖̭̫̲̠͎̤̙͉͔̬͓̹͓̰̹̯̞̳̮͍͚̹̭̮̺̘̖̼̪͖͔͖̺̹̪̝͔͈͎͈̗͔̙̜̻͖̜͚̣̼̖͍̙̳̰̠͓̦̟͎͔̗̯̺̲̥̜̫͓̭̲̞̣̪̩̙̼̙̗̤̹͓͕̳̭͖̪̘̮̜̜̦͈̙̣̪̜̝̰̬̩̜̘͍͍̪̤̤̣̹̹̟̠̺͖̞̭͚͔̱̞̖̤̱̪̹̪̭̱̺̯͔̦͕͎̣͇̱͉͚̪͔̪̜̼͎̦̩͓͒̆̍̎͐͛̀̈́̋͊̄̔̅͂͊̀́̓̓͊̀͐͒̒̏̈́͗̿̊̆̎̅̇̎͊̍̇̀̓̽̑͋̽͋̈̑̏͑̎̓́̒̎̇̒̓̇͒̃̌͛́̌͌̊̔̍̅̆͒͂̄͗͐̃̿́̋̇̍̇̑̽̐̔͐̀́͊̌̿̈́͊̍͑̂̀͗̿͋͆̍̏̋̊̈́͒̔̊͆̅͂͑͌͋̋̄̅̿̀̅̽̓͐͂̑̊̏̓̆̈̍͗͑̏̽̉͛̾̉̌̆̍͌̄̑̓͑́̈͋͆̈́̈̒͆̀́̋̊͋̽̄̈́̃̀̾̑̔̓͌͛̊͂̉̓̈́͂̇̃̂̐͆͒͑̎͐̓̃͋̉̌͐͗̈́̎͗̀̀͌̅̂̿͛̅̆̄̎̋̍͌͒͋͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅờ̵̡̡̢̧̪̤͕̰̹̩͙͓̝̩̭̹̬̰̫͈̝̩̘̠͇̰̩͉̺̰̘̞̬̰̭̙̲̞̦̲̗̼̣͈̳̤̳͙̞̱͔̦̓̄͗̇̆̍̏͊̀̓̆̃͐̆̒̓̾̆̀̐̈́̊̃͌̾̈́̒͌̀̋̃̎̏͐͊̃͗̾̽̉̈́̽̾͂͗̊̔́̍̎̽̌̍̽͛̈́̈́̀̅̃͋̌͆́̎̋̓̌̿̑͋͊͐̾̀͂̀̌̔̈́̿̂̍̂͐̄͊̄̓̔̂̎̅́̓̋̂̽̈̆̈́̋̉̓̓͛͐̇̐͂̅̆̆̑͛̔̇̃̇͒͑̊̏̀͒̂͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅư̵̧̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͔͔̫̬͕͓̮͉̟͉̩͖͕͙̝͇͍̞̖̗̖͈̪̖̥̞̫͍̪͚̻͇̬͉̩̳͕̤̠̥̭͍̦͚͈͖̣̱̰̺̭̘̹̗͍̥̗͚͔̺̪̱̺̬̫̭̟̫̣͍͙͙̱̱͈̞̳͕̥̫̙̙̳̩̥̻̫͚̬̦̬̖̮̯̳͚̪̲͖͎̱̝͓̘̤̜͔̼̯̪̳͙̺͚̯͙͍̟͉̪͍̪͚̫̙̞͇͉̜̗̰̳̻̪̩̘̩̬̥͓̟͈̩͈̫̞͚̖͚͈̜̭͖̱̱̫͈̹̘͖̱̼̞͍̭̙̠͖͚͚̹̣̖̪̙͉̥̟͇̙̫͚̼̣̗̲̩͕̤̠͙͍͙̰͈̯̺̫̫̝̖̬͈̟̩̬̣̣̘͚͍͍̘͕̫̻̯̖̤̗̞̙͂͑͑̈́̈́͊̇̉̓͌͒̍͊̎̇̀̉͌̀̾̿̽̆̈̓̓̑͛̽̎̑͑̐̀̒͑̀̾͋̄̊̆̋̽̿̽͊̓̓̈́̓͛̿̍͒̄͆͒̄͌̂̀̽̍̃̃̍̒̔̑̈̆̓̊͛͌̈́͆̈́̆̄̓͆̔̓̄̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅć̶̡̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̧̧̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̠̗̹̪̗̗̯̙̼̲̩̠̟̠̙͖̗̯͇̫̹̳̥̻͇͍̠̭͚̬͓͎̫̰̤̙͇͔̟͇̗̗̞̬͍̣͚̬̪̻̝͖͔̯̜͉̞̰͕̮͔̤̙͍̙̖̟̲͔̞̯̠̠̠̤̙̯̞͕̰̰̺͚̥̘̠̻̘̘̦͖̤̦̮̙̞̤̱͕̯̣͉̪̙̙̥̥̩̥͚̼̦͕́̉̂̾̃́̿̈͌͛̇̐͑̂͊͗̓͂̉͊̏́̅͛͑̍̐͊̇̑̇̈́̒̽̐̏̈̍̆̌̂̀̈̂̌̀̉͑̇̌̏͒̓̉̎͒͑̈͗́͆̆̒̆̂̈́͒̅̔̍͊̌̿͐̀̆̌̊̋͗́̓́̽͆̑̈͗̀̀̏͗̓͌̌̊̉̌͗͒́̋̀̂͛͛̅́̒̾͛̎̄̋̊͌͒̓̿̒̒̅̐̊̊̋̂̐̓̍̅̓̓͌͐͒͒̔̂̈́̓̈́͆̅́̋͆͆̂͒̓͒̉́̎͑͂͌̀̉͌̎́̓̔̿̐̓̋͗̇̐̈́͑͐͊̏͑̿̓̀͒̇̀͌̽͐͒̐͌̽̅̔̒̾̌̿̌̅̌͗͛̊̔͌͛̀̉̿̈́̉̈́̎͆̐̊̃͒͊̊̀̆̓̃̋̌̄̑́̊̋̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̷̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̛͚̘̟͍̮̱̩̝̝̬̣͔͖̩̣̟̰̙͉͕͍͉͔͕̝̥͎͕̥͖̣̯̹̤̖̫̥̯̲̝͓̱̘͉̞͙̮͇̟͔̱̦̹͙̳͖̻̣̬̙̖̜̫͖͖̟͚͚̫͖̣͕̭͈̝͔̺͚͉̮̬͎͓͉̲̦̖͍̘͎̹͕̖̞̘̯̹͈̜͚͚̝̯̗̦̹̼͉̤̣͍̗̦̥̥̣̖̬̼̙̙͉̩̥͎̣͇̹̟̟̫̦̞̘̬̤̜͖̱̫̱̯̯̞̗̞̬̪̗̹̜̩͙͙̭̞͍̺͚͈̭͇͙̬̟̞̤͚̩͈̯͈͎͉͔̭͓̬̟̹̺̩͈̩͔̹̣̦̳̼̫͖̬̭̬̤̯̗̰̙͇͓̩̞̦̻̲̫͇̬͕̖̖̜̪͓͖̭̲͉̤̞̖̠͈͌̓͌̏̈̊͋̔̇̀̓͐̽̓̃̈́̀͌̃̾̽̊̃͌̇̈́̉̌̇̈̏́͐̇͗͛̉̄̿̓̀̌̂̏̌̅̐̅̿̃͐́̆̀̃̅̃͐̒̊̅̋̈́̈́̉̀͑͌͆̾̈́͛̍̎̊̈̋̀̾̀͆̒̏͆̏͑̎́͆̉́̃͋̈̈́̇̉̅̈́́̌́͌́̓͊͒̓͗̿͋̏̅̊̂͊͋̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̤̹̰͈͙͔̗̪̞̱̘̠̪̮̰̬͔̥͖̩̣̩̦̜͇̲̓́̿͛́̓̾̏̄̋͊͌́͑̐̄̅̽͛̍̉͗̑̿̆̾̅͂̃͆̀̓̾̍͌̆̄̈̆͑͑̆̃͋͒̓̔̈̽̉̄̇̇̾̓̈͌̄͋̈́̈́̽̏̆͋̃̆͒̐̎̌͗͂̋̈́͋̇̿̋̎̿̿͛̊͛̑̿̾̿̔̈̒̾͗̃̋͊́́͌̑͂̇̆̽̀͊̔̈́͒͋̐̂̽̽́̽̿̋͊͒̐̒͊̉́͂̌̒̀̓͆͗̾̄͆̐̋͐̅͑͒̋͌̾̊̒̑̊̎̿͊͌̈͐̿́͑́́̈́̆̌̑̎̾̇͗̾̀͗̽̃̅̓̀̉̉͊̌̀̆̈́́͐͗͊̆́̂͋̑̊̆̅̇̓̈̀̔̐̃̐͐̐̅̈́̓́͒͒͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅa̴̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̮̝̭̖̣͈͎̜̮̤̱̪͇̻̖̹̰̳͚̗̝̝̘̗̣̩͉̱̱̬͚̹̠̗̯̙̺͖̝̤̠̲̝͎̞͓͎͖͓̪̜̫̞̟̦̰͓͚̱͔̗̳̹̦̮̣̩͇̪̯̱͍̭̗̦̲̪̼̱̤͖͍̤̻̰͓͖̻͔̗͖̪͉̣͚̠̼͓̹̪͖͈̼̝̥̬̯͖͕̻̭͍̼̲͚͔͕̙̯͇̱̹̬̖̯͕̫͙͓̗͇͕͖̯̯̜͇͚̙̲̥͓̦̳͚̼͈̪̘̻̗͈̻̖̲̖̳̰͓̙̟̣̣̩̙͓̞̯̪̥͉̥̖͇͕͈̤͓̳͇̱̺̩͍̬̜͍̩̲͔̙̼͉͖͔̱̣̺̗̫̞̥̥̭̼̱̝͖̮̥̮̓̈́̊̔́͛̃̈́͗͗̆̍͗͛̊̆͋̇͒̓͒͂̋̈́̅̎̂͋̓͐́̊̒́̓̂́̒̈͋̐̊̎̀̀̎͑̓͆͒̓̔̄̌̽̓̿͆͊̇̿̆̑͐̄̈́̆̍̄̈̉͌̊̀͑̍̉̾̓̎̏̍̌̒͗́͆͛̓̿̈̔̋̄͛̎̀͛̀̾͐͛͗̇̑̆̌͆̂̇͌͛͌͒̓̊̎̿̍̃͆̉͗̏̒̈́̀͛̈́̔̂̋́̈́̿͛͂̇̋̏͆͋̋͐͑̍͌̈́̓̃̉̈̓̈̇͊̾͌̉͊̋͗̽̀̍͆̅̿́̌̓̔͋̒͋̐́͐̀̂̄̈́́̄́͗̑̓͗̿̃̐̾̐̈͂̇̾̓̄̈̊́͋͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̡̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̧̢̫̟̩̟͕͕̳̼̦̠͇͎̖̥̣̜̙̲͎̬̜̻̻̫̫͎̣̲͍͍͎̹̹͈̤͚̯̣͍͎͖̩̳̦̰͍̤͕̮͚̺͔̹̮̬̹̬̹̖̩̰̤̯͇͖͖̩̩͕̥̺͍̘̼̪̣̪̭̲̝͙͖͕̳̯̪͇̤̰͕̳̩͓̖̝̪̱̰̠̲̻̤͔̜̝̤̬̪̜͇̮̙̪͓̹̖̘̳͖͚͖̰̯͔̰̪͔̜͓̺̪̘̠͚̜̯̹͓̹͚̤͍̫̜͓̖͎̼̝̘͖̟̣̣̞̮̮͈̮̗̻͎̤͈̳͓̱̟̣̠̠̭̝̄̈͐̊͑̈̈́̅͒̏͛̓̾͘̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̲͓͌͑͊͐͑̉̇́̀̐͆̂͂͌́̋̀͒͂͂̉͊̒̈͑̈́̔̽͗̉̀̑̓͒̔̂̈́́̎̔̈́̈̎̊̓̐̉́̏̏͋̓̓́̂͊̇̋̔̓͒́̒͆̌̑̃̈̀̇̓̂͑̃̽̿̊̓̾͊̑̀̌̓͊̇̅̾͋͊͋̓̀̀̔̔̉̔̄̆̾̀̌̅̓̔͂̾̎̾͐̂̽̈͗̐͑͗͋̌͐̑͗͆̆̅͑͐̍̋̓̈̓̋̇͗͒̆̊̃̍̾̌͊̀͑̈̀̽̍̒̈̉͐̄̈́͛̾͐̒̓͊̈́́͆͐̀̀̊̇̄͗̓̈͗͐̉̓̽̓͐͛́̾̔͛̾̃̐̋͐̇̾̍̌̿̈̾͋̀̂͊̓̏̾̀̑̑̄̎͐̈́̄̔̓͊̋͗̓́̋̒̐̈́́͗̍̈̔̀̌͐̽̇̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̵̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̧̧̛̛͙̖͚̜̲̲̲̲͎͓̞̭̯̻̯̪̼͖̟̼̰͎͚͉̪̞̞͖̲̫͚̥͔̞͕̘̮̪͈̼͈̟̝̹̠̙̠̜̬͔͔̺͎͖̹͍͔̥͔̰͚͓̘̮͓̩̱͙͕̲̝̪̠̝̙̲̻̖̭̤̮͙̩̲̝̺̜̫̘̙̭͎̫̗̰͚̦͕͙̳̩̼̠̮̬͓͎̥̫̱̟̙̻̮͖̹̘̲̞͙͍̰̮̞̳̫̯̦͓̘̤̥̞͉̹̫̹͉̜͇͔͕̜͙̭̺̠̲͉͉̻̳̬̖̗͓͙͍͍̭̯͈̗̝͉̯̱̳̳̻̱̞̬͎͙̫̜̬̣͇̰͖̼̦͕͔͍̹̟͍̝̣͇͇͔̥̟̯̳͓̰̯͈̗̭̳̗̩̠̭͍̠̦̝̯̮̤͔͙̘̮̬̟̦̹͚͈̹͕̝̰̺͚̞̙̼͇̜̼̯̯̠̪̅͆͛̈̀̌̒̃̂̀̎̽͗̐̂̇̊̈́͑͌̅̐͛̑͂́̈̆̀̉̏͊͌̓̃̓̋̾̍̔̽̏͒̂͋͐̾̌̓͛̋̅̌͌̔͂̽͌͊̈́̀̈́̽̂̌͛̉́̐͊̊̿͊͋͐̑̀̇̈́͐͐̐̏͊̄͗̀̐̀̂̀̄̂̑̈́̽̍̄̈́̓̀͗̀̂̔̋͐̅̏̑́͆͋͆̈́͒̍̾̈̇̿̒͗̓͛̔̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅķ̷̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̢͙̭̺̪̥̘̯͈̖̱͓̼̩̳̪̗̬͎̤̫̱̤̞͖̭̬̼͚̥̝̜̱̘̘̹͍͚͓̳͍̦̥̘̤̲̥̙̜̤̺̞̦̲̖̳͎̘̥̣͈̖̖͉͎̼̭̯͚̦̗̺͚̮̼̖̜̜͇̞̩̥̥̰̗̣̺̹̙̦̣̗̖̤͕̪̮̬̘̻̻̻͉͖̼̠͔̲͇͇̹͙̝̱̫̬̳̝͓̜̪̱̜̼̱̻͉̬̜̜̖̖̞̻͕͖̻̠̟̞̣̭̩̰̝̝̖͓͙̤̖̩̥̱͈͙͇͖̙̼̥͔̹̫̗̤͈̣̖̺̜͖̭̝̝̦̺͇̟̩̻̘̮̹̠͎̘̟͍̫̥͖̙͔͕̯̺̦̰͈̘̹̱̦̭̬̖̗̠̤̺̬͔̦̙͙͕͈̪̩͉͍̱̦̺̰͖͎̪͎̻͓͎̠̪͔̥̤̻̯̟͎̪̼̻̜̳͈͎̣̬̙̼̱̤̱͚̒͛͐͑͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̣͕̻̹̠͎̜͎̬͎̖̘̺̮͙̙͔̝̻͖͓̦̠̳̱̣̭͕͎̹͇̻̩̙̗͉̘̼̰̥̳̯̞̝͈̜̯͉̮̳̩̞̻̝̞̪͓̰͙͎̼̱̲̮̪͙̫̼̤͕̰̲̬̪̝̼̖̩̞̮̭̮̗͇͎͔̦̲̲̠͕̻̼͔̱̠̝̳̖̰͎̳̖͇͉̯̤̭̺̩̩͉̗̫͓̞̬̼̙̟͙̗̗̠͎̫̖̠̮̳̟̰̙̟̭̩̳̣̻̮̱͚̹̰̰͓̼͍̣̹̝͈͇͈̬̻͙̣͔̖̦̙̩͎̭͎͙͇̘̺͙̘̳̙̦̮͔̜̠̯̠͍̘̼̫̳̯̺͓̖̩͚̒̅̀̋͐͊͛͊͑̒̈́̎̿̎̈́͛̔́̃̐̈̋̀̽̈̅̾͗̓̓̅͗͌̃̑̊͒͒͑̈̾̀̾̐́͒̈̿͂̂̂͌͑̌͗̽́̎̌͌̍̆̐͛̆͆̋̅̉͛̍̉͊̅̃̉͊͛̂͑̈́͂́̓̒̒̑́̾̀͆̀͋̉͌͛̈́̐̾͂͊̾̿̋͌͗͂̎͒̓̎̋͌̅̓̀͗͆̀̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅç̵̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͎̣̠̖̮̗͉͖̼͚̝̲͚͚̼̬͈̬̥̲̖̩̟̗̬̥̞͖͉̦̣̺̪̹̰̯͇̬̗̜̫͙͔͓͎̻̲̻̟̱̞̬͇̮̠̱̣͕͙̞̺̰̗̳̗̝̬̙͉̟̣͓̞̤̙̥̖̼̭̙̖̱̥̜̳̠̬̣̣̭͙͔̝̮̺̯̫̦͚̦̦̠̦͍̯̬̪̖̭̰̰͓̟̫̰̠̥̝̹̯̣̫͔̙̠͚͈̮̙̝̭͓̯̼̫̳̬̥͖̹̞͎̖͉̤̗̬̦̠̭͍̙͚̳̼̝̗̖̭̩̣̣̦̝̺̫͓̣͓̱͓͙̪͓̦͍̤̻͈͓͉̟͇͕͇̗͆͑̔̈́̀̑̌̂͐͛͛̌̂͑̈́̔́͑̀̐̓̒̀́́̽̍̊͊̈͆̀̀͛̂̋̽̈́͗̈͊̆́̈͊̍̈́͒̎̄͊̈́̈́̉̎̍̑͌̈̓̾̎́́̒̇̎͂̈́̈͒̄̊̈͌̀̎̄́͗͒́͌̿̃̈́̊̓̈̏̅̇̂̉̈́̈́̽̑͒̌̎́͋̓̀̈̈́͑̂̃̅̌̌̈́́͆̒̌̏͛́͂̓̈̿̔̀̎̊͗̉̈͛̑̍̋̾̑̇̓̏̿̐̿̀̆͊̾͒͒̉̒̔̆̌́̌̉͛̀͑͌̽̅̆̄́̊̓̆͆͗͆͋̓̌͂̒̓̈́̊̈́́̊̋͑̄́̈́̇͛͒͆̏̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̶̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̧̛̩̩̮̯̜̮̠͚̲̗̟̹͍̟̝̥̟̫͚̻͕̫̜̙͇̠̫͓̳͚͓͓͔̹̖̣̪͉͔͕͓͈̹͈̰̦̮̱͓̙̺̣̫͔̗͚͎̣̮̰͇̗̦̯͇̱̬̖͇̜̮͙̲̺͉̙̱̻̺͓͈̤͚̫̬̠̜̭̤̼̬̯̻̤͚̬̥̝̲̹̬̖͖̣̖̳͕̝̟̤̣̭̫̲̺̙̯̭͕͙̫͖͕̘̼̰̺̹̥̲͉̝̤̗̹̣͕͕̳̠͖̣̱̝̳̖͇͙͔͉̼̱̝͉̟͇̼̦̫͔̦͙͎̯̥̙̻̞̝̝̯̮̥̪̦̣̣̜͓͎̭̲̜͍̥͓̬̟̥͎̪̪̮͕̫͚͙̳̠̺͈͇̽̑̈́̑̊̓͌͌̈́̊̆́͊̽̋̓͛̿̋̐͂̽̌̌̌̾̂̓̈̓̑͂̾̌̈͆̓̌̿̑͌͐̉̑̔̈́̐̈̌̃̀̏̈́̃͌̾̈́̆́̃̾͛̈́́̓͊͛͊͑̌͗̓̈́̆̈́̎͋̐̐̂̉̈́̃̂̅̂͌̏͂̔̓͒̆͊̿̓͒̀̌̈́̑͊̔̊̄̌̈́̎̔̑͒̿̂̍̏̏̔̿̅̏͊́̀̂͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̺̹͉͉͓͇̜͖̤͍͕͚͚̪̲̳̮͙̙̯̼̯̰͕̼̤̗͍̺͇͍̲͉̫͈͕͉̲͕̳̠̰͔̪̻͙̦͇̻̘̪̬̠̳͈̳̪̜̜̲̪̦͖͈̯̰̞̱̥͇̮͕͔̝̹̜̘̗̔͛͆͆̈̐͗̈́͗̀̋̍̑̌͗͂̍̀́̍͆́̽̊͛̆̽̃̋̄̓̈́̇͛͆́̅̔̽̈́̈́̑́̇̋̉̑̀̒͂̊͐͛̃̒͆̑̅̈́͐̍́̈́͌̓̉̋́̉̀̋̈́̈̓͌̈́́͋̆͊̒̆̒̔̓̽̋̅͗̀͌̾̔̾̀͌̆̐̉̊͌̀̾̓̿́̽̐̎̆̏̉͒̇̌̄̋̊̈̿͂͋̉̑͋̍̓̈̂̀̍͋̎́̀͊͒̓́͐̉̓̌̀̄̅́͋̓̈̈̈́̂̀̆̌͂̉̒̌̊͋̂͗̎͑̅̍̒̆̾̏̔͊̂̃͒̍̓̐̎̅̏̈́̑́̑͐̌͊̃̍́͂͒̈́̈́́́́̀̄͛̑̓̓́͛̒̈́͆͒̐̈́̇͂́͊̏̌̒̃͑͗̏͊̇̀̆̂͂̈́͆̉͐͒̈́̏̉̇̓̇̑̈́̇̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠m̴̨̢̧̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̠̖͎̙͖̫̭̪̟̬͕̖͎̦̗̠̼̯̮̜͉̰͚̻̯̝̼̥̖͍͎͕̠̲̜͖͙̭͖͇̦̼̹͖̱̟̘̗̟̼̖̗̬͓̳̩̭͍̠̳͎̖̖̖̥͉̞͈͚̣͈̰̳̭̥̮̠̦̗̮̬̦̲̤̹͚̯̭̫̜͎̜̰̰̥̪̺̹̪͎͉̬̻̗̩̳̱̹͖̫̟̲̭̖̪͓̦̲̭̖͚̬͉̣̮̖͍̤̩̞̯̪͛̋͗͌̀͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅy̴̡̢̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̼̭͍̤̦̼̲͈͍̪̟̦̙̮͖͖̳̖̦̪͇̰̙̲̘͖̦̦͔̭̩̻̱̭̟͙̰͍̪̮̤̪̩̲̹̤̞͕̦̘̭̼̤͚͖͙͍͚̞̳̮͚̖͙̠̪͉̪͈̲̠̺̼̦͚͙̹͓̦͖̮͕͚̥̘͓̣̪̘͚͇͉͕̻̟̬͖̯̣͚̹͚̥̖̯̲̰̪̲̻̭̠̮̩͖̦̺̦͍͈̖̺̤͓̜̠̘̳̼̣̯͉̦̖͙̜͕͓̥͇̩̬͚̲̞̱͖͕͙̦̤͕̞̟̫̯̱̻͉͍̘̰̲̫̹͇̤̤̝̙͔̪̭̪̱̳͕̺̪̰͎̬̼̺̻̠͗͑̈́̄̏͆̉̇̄̔̍̀̒͛̀͑̏͗͊̃͆̍̉͐̈̃̆̋͐͗̓͌͌̀́̽̌̓͋̊͌̓̒̈́̿̉̋̈͛́͐̋̀̐̌̓̑̿̑͑̈́̄̑͐̽̓̾̀͗̀̇͆͛̆͐̑̒͗͑̏̽̾̑̆̈́̾̋̈́̃̾̒̃́͂͛̿̋͒̈́̏̄̋͑́̐̈̏̔͌͒̇͊̋͗̐̎́̌̏̿́̇̿̐̊̀̈́̈̇͊̎̀̾͋̊̔́̈́͗̽̉̀̉́̓̈͛̄͗̾̒̉̔̓͑̈́̅͌̿̽͌͊̎͒̅̋́̎͗̔͋͑̀͑̒̎́̉̅͊͐̈́̒͛̽̅̾̊́̈́̄́̓̌̈́̂́̓̋̐̓̔̅̾͋̾̇͒̉͆̓̌̿͛̿͋̇́̊̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̛̛̺̪͕̝̙̘̣̜͖̳̘̫̭̰͎̲͎͎̭̫̠̠̺̣͎̩͚̮̗̯͍͔̮͈̬̦̤̞̠̗̹̱͕̰̼̙̟̮͈̫̭͚͇̥͍̼͍͍͖͓̩͎̙͎͇͈͖̬͙͚̺͕̰̱̺͍̩̳͇̦̻̳̹̮̮͕̹̺̤͍͖̝͙̠͎͕̙͙͓̰̼̗̱̘̜͚̝͕̝̠̱̠̜̘̲̣̝̲̻͎͖͎̞̯̠͇͈̭̱̣͖͎̜̪̼͍͔͉̻͍̳̗̻͉̜̤̖͈̗͓̘̫̹̻͙̗̜̥͕͇͈̣̩̫̤̰̰̯̺̱̮͖̩͚̩̱̫̫̮̦͔̠̞̗̠̺̪̳̳͔̻͙̗̣̬͚̖̬͖͉̪̘͕̱̇͋̉̾͂̌͊̄͋̊̑́͆͛̄̌͂̾͗̑̾͋̽̅͛̏̉̀͋̈͛͛͛́͛̐͐̿̏̉̃͛̑̄̉̅͊̒͌͆͂̽̉̏͗͛̍̃̄̓̉̍͑̉͛̈̐̊́͐̀̍̃̓̆͛̔̌̎̈́̌̓̈̉̇̄̔̿̌̈́̓͐͌̈̎̑͊̓̈́̀̍̈́́͒͗̐̅̾̀̊̔̀̋̓̐̓̂́̎̃͒̈́̑̐̎̀͛̆͛̎͗̉̌̍̍̾̽̂̆̓̅̈̿̌̌̐͐̀̉̎̇͆͑̏̍̾̉͌́͊̀́̋̌̑̄̀̈́͌̏̽̋̐̇̊̋́̍͗̑̃͌̓̌̉͗̃̈́̏̓͛͌̾̈́͆̃̋̍́̾̇̑͆̀͋̑͂́̍̏̐̈́̋́̊̈́̌̽͋̀̓̓̽́͌̔̓̓̄͗̀͌̑͗̊̀̉͗͆̊̈̋́̈͌̾͑̇͒̈͋̓͒̔͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̵̢̨̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̧̛͔̺͍̠͍̰̲̥͇̣̣̥̼̻̙̩̘͇̦͍͖͍̞̞̱̼̩̫͍̥̬̣͖̖̩͉̭͇̪̤͍̙̮̺̰̻̯̭͚͎͎̤̱̬̬̝̩̪̥̠̮̺͉̹̘̟̬̗̖͉̰̻̞͎̭̦̞̰̥͚͔̝͍̜͚̠̼͔̫͇̺̫̱̝̯̼̩̩̘̱̗̭͙̟̪̙̭̩͍͍̘̩̻̹̤͎̣͎͓̮̤̗̖̦̘̜͈̞̮̯̤͉̩̣̥̣͍̠͓̳̮̖̩͇̦̞̮̲͍̥͕̰̪̥͈̫͉̖͖͚̻͔̣͚͖̞̰͙̟̰͚̟͍̦̬̯̮̪͕̟̤̠̫̬̲͙͔̩̗͉͍̮̖̭̜̝̬̰̭̜̦͖͚͇̲̜̯̜̩̥̫̥͕̙̬͇̯̬̯̝͍͖͔̰͇̩͎̳̘͚̋́̐͑̊̊̅́͋̓͒̎̿͋̾̋̔͊̅͑̑̎̆̌̆͌̆͛̏̆̓̔̐͂̌̈́́̌̐̓͊̓̈̎̀͐͌̅̂̅͌̌̑̌̎̇͛̈̓̀̀̈̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅę̴̧̧̡̡̧̡̺̼̻̗̦̻͕̞̗̹̦̖̲̻̠̙̣̼͈̟̣͔̫̪̤͚͕̞͈̪͉̯̯̱̭̼̖͇̪̣̘̳̹̜̘̪̮͕̖͔̹̹̮̦̞̜͚̬̱͔̘͔̰̫͓̩̥̗͊̇̀́͑͊̈́̈́͛̆̓́̍͂̆̀͋̈́̎̉́͑͒̂͆͆̿̒̔̇͌͊̇̈̀̐̃̀͐̃̊̎̈́͊̽͒̀̐̃͒̽̂́̊͊̀̈́̏́͗̏̒̈̑͑̓́͌͊̋̂̽̃̑̈́̉̓̓͋̀̀̈́̔́̐̾̍̇̔̒̈́́̓͂̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̹̳͈̲͖̳͚͕̤̼̦̟̖̳̖͙̝̹̻̗͎̜̹̣̟̻͖̤̱͍͇̺̲̮̙̮͚̬̗̥̣̜̠̱̟͔̿͂̃́̐͋͑̔̃͒̓͋͐͑̀̓̇̓̑̋̉͒̎̈͂͌̍̈̀͂͛̍́̋͛̊̔͑͑̈́̋̈́͐͐͂̈́̈́̆̈́͊̐͐̈́̐̈́̀̎̋̽̍̈͗̊̈͊̊̈́̓̑̎̔͑̐̈́̌̿͂̋̽̈́͋͗̽̌̈͌͛͆̈́͑̈́͗͊̎̂͂́̉́͑̈́͊̎̊̽̇̾̑̉̔̋͛̒̃͒̇́́̔̋̎́̀̿̈́̂̅̓̋̃̓̾̈́̊̔͆̊̀͆̈́̆̓̿̔̍̈̒͆́͆̈́̍͆̏̔̅̉̆͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅt̵̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̛̪̩̪̟͖̯̰̪͚͈̫͚͕͎̩̺̙͎̱̰̩̝̖̙̻̺̪̟̠͚̯̻͕͔͙̜͖̪̩̼͓̠̙̠͕͈̣̬̙̙͉̪̫͕̱͔̯̱̱̻̥̘̬̪͖̤̤͉͓̜̮͇̬͎̖̬͓̹͕̼͉̤͇͎̹͉͔̝͔̟̱̝̯͇̩̰̥̮̜̬̺̰̭̞̗͚̺̰͇̺͇̻̲̼̫̙̖̯͎͕̰̞̤̭͖͖̻̥̲̤̙̹̦͇͕͚͔̬̺͍̬̟̟͖͙͚̙͔̙̰͈͙͉͈̝̝̬̝͔̯̖̤̗̦̭̩̅̀́̃͐̊̇̄́̎̌͑̉͋͑̓̓͆͒̓̍̉͋́͊̈́̇̿̑͐̆̾̎̋̀͛̑͛̓͌̽̄͗͋͋̅̒̒͂̿͒̈́̀̈́̿̍̓̈́̆͑͑͂̽̓͊͋̂̓͂̀̽̔̑̐͋̌̈͑̓̀̂͑̔͑́̑̿̓͐̆̆̈́͊̎̏̒̈́̈́̔̈͊̄͒̎̆̽̈́͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̩̯̩͈̠̬̰̗̘̻͇͚̦̱̩̭͚̟̺̖̩̭̤̭̱͔͓̭͉̦̭̱͚̘̟̘̭͉͉̺̻̰̹̞̙̪̖̜̬̞̼̣̼͉̹̖͚̻̣̜͕̘̙̻͔̠̻̠͙͖̼̱̤̙̗͎̩̗͚̖͙̠͇̜̖̩̟̪̖̖̩̦̺̫̤̹̹̱̣̘̞͖͓̝͕͍͈̫̬̜̗̗̣͇̤̦̰̟̯̭̪̩̦̰͖̯̣̦̜̺̹̤̦̼̮̖̰͔̙͇̟̯̺̻͈͇͎̖̙̘͉̼̞̱͕̘͙͚̮͉̠̝̲̺̰͎̗̳̱̤̩͖̟̜̤̹̠͍̩̥̟͚͙̻͇̻͔̲̖̬̱̣̭͇̼͛̇̐̈́̄͆̎̀̎̉̌͌͌̇͋̾́͆́̑̍̐́̈́̈͊̃͂̉̉̉̎̑̈́͂̿́͒͌̈́̒̂̓̓̐̇̅͊̍̋̾͒̓͌̉̓̿̍̋̏̉̉̓́̍̓̍́͊̎̇̾͒͛̄̿̆́̃͑̓̑͐̅̀̎̇̔͗̋̈́̆̀̍́͌̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅų̷̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̛̛͔͚̯̺͔̩̳͎̪͈̱͕͓̻̖̪̻̺͇̹̭̭̥̯̲̠̫̩͔̘̝̞͓͚͔͕̜̖̬̤̬̝͈̹̦̞̟͓̩͍̠̜̤̜̱͈͍̯̩̦̬̟̺̩̪̫̼̭̇͆͐͋͂̋͐̈͛̎́͐̔̾́́̉̃̅̇́͋̌̉̎̅̎̍̉̓͛̈͂̆͒̇̀̇̅̂̊̾̉̇͗̓̋̓̏͂́̉̈́̒̀̾̈́̊̇͐̔̅́͗̒̓̄͗̈́̏̍̆͗̓̍͛̄̀̈́̐̉͐͆̊̔̈́͋̆̑̈́̽̅̓͐͒̋͒͋̄̋͋̌̔̽̓̊́̋͊̏̆͊̇͋̾͂̄̍̾̊̊͛̎̓̇̌̊͐̈̐̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅp̴̨̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͉͓͔̞͕͉̙̜̻̫̬͎͕̬̞̳͖̲̩̟̘͍̥̥̺̞͚̲̙̰̭̞̝̟̗̬̞̲̳̳̹͉͓̟͖̜̭̳̠̳̘͓͚̥̼̯̹̥̮̮̮̫̤̪͔̥̬͕͙̩̤̦̞̺̮̱̭̜̗̞̤̣̖̖͚͚͇̲̬̻̠̝̮͍̦͎͚̞̤͔͎͚͈̼̰̹̤̳̮̰̞̖̦̮̻̥̺̩͙͎͈̣̹̬̱̼̬̻̺͔̹̞̳̭͖̠͖̞̟̜͉̭͖͈̻͓͈̝̺̮̞̤̜̬̲͍̹̳̖̲͍̫͇̝̙̙͓̻̗̭͎̥̻̫͙͔͇̟̲̖͎͓̣̝̲͈̰̪̣̼͉̺̭̖̱̲͔̰̦̻̬̟͇̱͖̙̦̟̗̪̮̟̰̦̲̼͓͓̲̭͈̗̥̫͙͇͍͔͓̭͙̲͕̠͕̭̝̪̈́̓̑͐̓̓̀̔̍͂̅̅̋̆́͆̑̓̌̌̓̊̊̾̄̏̿͐͐̒̔̍̽̀̎͂̈́̿̊͛̆̄͐̉̀̿̀͑͆͐̆̍̔̔͐̈́̿͊͒̐̾̈̑͆̾͒̈́̍̓̐̿͒͋͋̾̾̒̿̂̈͒̇̀̂́͌̈́̍̊̉̃̏̓̊͐̊́̈́̓̉̆̂̑̅̌͆͛͂̋̎͛̏̿̎̓̆̑̎̄̂̂̈́̑͗̀͒̓̎̅̆̊̊̿͐̀͛͒̐̓̈́̉̀͋̅͋̐̾̀̿̆̏̈́͆̈́͋͋̿̃̐͛́̾̏͊͋̒͊̔́͑́̑̌̈́͐̆̅̆̏̑̂͐̔͌͗͋̋̈́̏̇́̐̃̓̿̎̈́̃̄̑̈́̀̽͂̏̾̒͌̂̇̓̅̍̄̽̽̆̽̈́̈̒͐̾̽̒͌̿̋̓̔̄̀̋̾̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̼̳̭̖͕͍̞̳͚͖̝̗̰̯̠̞̯͈̖͚̹͓̼͓̥̙̥̫̦͕̭̤̲̠̱͉̲̦̜̠͈̣̖̦̮̭̯͈̙̠͈̹̺̤̘͕͍͇̙̹̠̥͍͖̖̲̙͔̥̹̱̪͔͎̞̻̙̗͉̯͚͔̞̮̯̫̞͎͚̣̰̦̣̮̟̻͕̝̱̻̠̩̰̠̈́̉͆͒̓̅͊̍͒̐͒̋͛̉́̀̂̑̑̆͊̿͑̆̈̇͌̀̏̀͗͊̔̈́̊̆́̀̔̏̆̐̆͂͂̒̽̈́̈́́̽̍́̏̎̅̿̑́̀̅̓̓̑̍̅͑̂̽̂͗́̂̑̋̈́̀̔͋̐͐̓̀̋̌̍̽̐̊̒́͂̌̐̄͗̆̅̀̉̋̾͑̒͌͐̒̑̉̈́̍̐̒̐̓̋̂͛͊̍̔̓͛̈́̀͋͂͋̽͒́̀̎͗̽̀͆̽̍͒̋͌̇̇͛͊̎͒͐̋̔̽̀̆͋̈͒̿̈́̈́̔̈́̓̔͂̔̽̔̑͑͊̃͊͂͛͆́̿̀͐̎̿́̈́̈́͗͗͊̊̂̄̇̍̐̋̀̀̐̍̈́͆̿̈́̋̃̊̂͑̀̈́̈̀̊̍͐͐̈́͆̿̃̓̑͆̂̊̃̈́̽̔̄̓͒̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̡̢̢͎̺̥̮̺̰̣̬͎̺͕̘͉͇̥̳̗̜̖͍̥̦̼͈̮͎̘̬̰͉̯̝̫͋͛́̓̀̈̓̋̓͌́͂̆̈̋͆̂͗̅͗̀͒͑͑̅̈́̊̑͋͂̆͌̆͌̐͒̄͒̈́̈́͊̃́̇͐͌̔̏̂̓͑́͊̚͘̕͜͝͠ͅͅn̵̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͎̰͕̰̲͔͈̺͙̻̙̻̟͚̪̻̙̤̳̩̙͖̲͇̜̺̩̳̬͇̺͚̗̭̬̬̖̘̫̗̪̦̫̲̰̼̤̲̦̤͍͙͚̩̯̟̤͇͎̖͕̼̝̞̻̗̺̟͖̱̪̗̖̙̜̫̩̝͇͇͖͉̺̬͉̤͎̝̠̞̮̝̖̮̬̲̰͇̪̗͎̮͕̑͛̈́̐̍̽̀́̓́̈́̌̓͌̏̈̆͑̅̈́͂̈́͛̑̓̆̐̄̊̊͑͌́̈́̆̋̈́̃͋͗̃͆̎́̍̓̓̊̽̓̔̔̓͒͂̍͛̓̀̏̋͐̏̐́́̍̓̎̓̿̉̀͑́͗̂̊̐̉̽͑͛͛̌͒̑͒̽̓͒̆̎̽̋̀̐͋̈́̈͐̋̀̈̓͆̉̊̅̎̔̒̈́̃̑̔̒̐͌͛̇̓͒͒̐̋͌̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̯͙͉͙̼̥̖͚͖̼̮̪͙̙̻̞̺̤̹̪̖̠̪̣̪̗̲̙͎̟̤̣͚̤̞̺̲̼͕̳̳̗̫̠͉͈̱̖̳̲̖̠̞̺̙̖̲̝͓̳̰̰̟̱̰͎̜̠͎͔̭̟̩͍͚̠̰̯͉̰̳̤̟̣̗͖͙̝̺̗̙̤̻̗̤͖͕̦͉͉̪̱̳̱͍̠̬̻͕͎̙͇͇͇̼͖̞̠̝̘̙͕̫̜̣̫̙̖̭̜͈̜̭̰͕̟̫͔͖̻̥̫̦̻̺͚̩͖̥̦̖͍̳̟͖̠͕̺̮̻̞͈̝̜̼̟̬͙͓̻̼̬̺̤̲͔͇̻̖̙͖͕͖̤̠̹̙̘͙̣̜̲̗̪͖̭̣͙̲͍͚͚͖̗͕̝̪̻̮̻͓̝͈͖̯̺̫̪͓̲͚̤͖̳̺̹͂̅͗̇͛̈́̃͒̌̂́͋͒̽̔͌̃͑̉͆̀͐̈̅̿̏̂̎̔̒̐́͋͂̉̉͋̄͑̐͆͋̃͌̅̿͗́̋̈́̽̒́̊̌̾͊̆̄͆̑̈́͐̑͂̈́͊̏̈́̆́̃̃̎͆̑͛̄̑̀̃̅͌͊̀͗̑̅̀̌͂̂̔̀̐̔̀̑̒̏̓̍͛͐̃̎̄̈́̇̔̎̽͑̆͗̔́͗̃̓̈́̏́̈́̈́̎͑̇͆̄̌̌́̃̉̾͋́̄͋̍̌̈́̅̃͂̎͐̉̿̏̏̿̈̊̓̐̊̇͊̌̋̐̍̓̂͗͌͂̓̈͆̍̒̎̾̊̏̌̄̑̋́̔̂̈̔̿̓̈́͑̉̈͐̈́̒̀̈̍͂̓͑͂̋̏̑̂̐̏̌̓̂̍̏̇̌̍͊͛̉͌͂͋͗͋̽̅͒́͛̀̃̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̹̻͈͇̜̗̭͈̳̝͍͔̮̼͚̰̙̞̟̥͓͉͔̗̪̱̱̰͎̲̦̫̟̞̻̮̯̫̱͙̼̬̲̩̤̯͉̝̞͕̼̰̩͕̦̼̺̱̝̪̞͕͇̮͇͚̰͔̖̪̥͍̗̝̖̦̱̫̮̟̗͚̩̮̫̹͔͈̟̬̞͓͇̬̤͔̭͕̹̺̙͓̰̲̦̣͓̦̥̹͖̫͚̩̯̫̲̯̻͓̗̼̱͇̳͚̩͎̻̱̗͈̟̦̺̟̳̱͇̥̭̘͙̥̺̞̦̱̩̬͇̰͔̣̙̩͖̱̮̤̯̜̙͓̣̮̩̳̯̭̤̦̤͔̦͉͉̬͈̜̫̯͉͚͔͚͖̤̝͉͇͈̰̻̼̣̣̞͇̝͎̣͔̮̫͌̄̊͛̈̎̐̆͒͆̒̀͗̇̈́̇̾̏͆̆̿͂̀͌͂͌̿̂͊͒̏̀̀͑̄͒́̑̓͒̄͛̉̈́́̀̎̎͐̾̈́̿͋̔́̋̽̏̀̋̌̽̐͂͐̔͗̃́̔͋͑̉̐̀̉̀̂͋̇̊̇͋̾̋͗̆͛͂̈́͗̇́͐̑̈́̆͋͆̿̓̎́̒̊̃́͋͊̀̃͆̈́̀̈́̿̇̇̔̎͑͆̈̓̈́̽͐͒̋̅͗̔̐̓̐̈́̂́̂͆̎̃̐͛͊̏̿̾̒͂̑͑̾͐̌̑́͒̆̊͒̌̿̉̉̓̊̿̌̎͊̃̿͗̇͑͑̃͑̅̾̈́͋̅̌͂̈́͛͒͑̍̾̑̓̅͋̀̄͗̅̀͐̐͋̔͑̏́̋͒͗̈́̃̋͊̓̈̽̿̓̇̄̃̒͆͗̄̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̵̢̡̛̛̛̛̦̦̤̱̞̥̥̱̘͔̲͋̈́̄̔́̀̅̉̉̇̈̀͊̈́͛̌̈͑͂̐̏̌͒̽̔͑̍̇̋̎̌̓̈́͋͛̐̈̂̇̽̒̈́̇͛̌͗͑̄͛̾͂͑̈͋̈́̉̓̔͋̌̄̿́̄̋̒̂̃̀͋̎̒̎̊̄̈͆̐̈̊̑́̽͗̽͗͊̔̏̌̽̉̓͛̍̏͐̽̅̓̋̏͆̈̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅe̷̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̛͇͖̦̤͔̺͉̣͖͉̟̫̗̪̤̙̦̱̹͓̬̲̤͙͇͎̹͉̯͓̩͙̠͈̤̙̯̘̝͙̱̣̟͖͙̝̹̟̳̭̺̞͙̜͖͚͚̺̮͇͚̺̺̟͕̤͔͙̳͍̞͈̞̞͓̮͚͖̣̣̝̮̤̲̮̠̰̜̖̳̣̲͓̬͍͍̙̪̦̞͕̞̟̯̻̮̤̣͕̦̻͓̥̮̜͖̥͚͔͚͍̘̰̙̗̜̦̰̺̲̱̗͍͉͔̪͓͎̠̻̭͉̫̠̺̘̣̠̝̳̹̪͙̬̖̬̹̹͙̹̟̩͎͎͍̹̲͉͈̟̯̯̖̖̲̦͙̜̹̦̔̄̑̋̄̑͌́͐͌̈̈́̈́̅͑̆͋̋̆͗̆̈́̔̅͐̔͊̾̆̊́͛̐̀͐͐̅͂̃̄́͛̍̇̅̓͛̾̾͂̀̊̔̍͊͛̊̊̈̿̉̒͑͛͊͗̐̓͐̾̐̈̎̌̈̄́̉̇͒͋̊͛̊͂͊͊͒̀̐̾̿́͗̀͂̑̓̅̆̅́͑̌̍͌͊̽͛̈́̑̂͛̄͛̓̔̍̐͌̍̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̢̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛͖̝̱̭̪͔̱̤͕̲̘̰͎̹̘͕̳͇̟̫̩̖͖͚̥̜̪̮̻̼͎̮͚̝̥̺̩̳̦̥̟̭̯̩̬͕̞̦̬͍͚͎͔̟̥͇̬͉̘̪̻̹͍̦̘͈̝̗̩̭̻̻͓̩̪̱͚̱̫͍̻̞͚̱̣̰͈͓͙͕͉̻̳̳͍̗͚̠̤̞̦̦̻͕̘̞̥̝͙̟̙̠̹̤̬͔̬͙̳̺̰̪͈̜̩̜͓̬̘̻̲͖̮͖̜͙͎̺̰̪̪̬̹̮̰͎͎͎̜̟͖̫̺͇̗̰͎͍̬̳͖̥͓̟͚̯͇̖͕̲̰̙͉̯͉͙̙̫͉̬͚̥͓͔̮̭̙̫̞̪̬̭̫̬̤͍̳̠̗̹̣͉̳̦̺̹̝̖̤̰̰̗͍̬̯̳̲͉̗̞͍̹͓̮̱͇͚̞͙͓̟̰͈̬̖̫̠̻̠̭̥̣̜͈̦͚̙̯̦̝̼̥̗̙̔̒̍͐͒̅͊̎̔͑̔͐͑͊͑̈̉̄̊́̿́́͋̇͐̾͊̅̌̿͑̀̓̄͊̂̂̈̈́̉̈́̈́͌̎͒͋̄̋̈́̀̑̓̌̈́̓̂̂͂͐̀̄̏̿̀̍̎̃͆̒̈́̿̆̇̌̄͋̈́̀̾̀̊̈́̈͆͂̈̃̀̈́́̏̈́̓̅̎̏͗́͗͌̒̓͑́͑̓̾̈́̽́͗͌́͐͛̅́́͆͛̓̀̄̓̈́͒̈̄̊̑̂͊̓̾͂͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅç̶̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̡̛̤͚͎̩͖͉̤̮̦̝̺̩̱̟̘̫̰̫͚͔̤̮̫͔̪̭͚̟͚̪̰̥̤͖̗̼̱̻̮̦͎̠̜͓̬̖̠̼̫͎̝̪͕̪͓͚͈̰̗͍͇͓̺̯͔̙̯̩̥͈͎̰͙̙̥̮̞͇̟̣̠̰̝̹̻̳̲̯̖̯̟͔̗̘̜͕͎̻̳͙͕̬͇̬̲͚͙̻̮̙͖͔̖̣̬͎̬̱͉͔̫̰̗͖̞̦̣͇̜̺̩̫̮̻̺̺͕̯̳̮̫͎̳̹̱͖̖̰̬̙̜͖̦̞͇̣̗̜̜͔͙̹̙̰̦͍̼̠͓̳̺̜͖͈̦̲͇͇͕͍̘̰̪̝̤̘̄̋̉̅͛̅̒̉̆̆̽̓͐̆̄̐̇̾̏̐̎͛̓͋̌͒̈́̅͋͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̨̛͍͕̩̳͓̤̱̞̘͖̦̦̝̮̞̗̳͚̤̳͎̠̳̠͈̭̺̝̱̪̜̰̻̝̘͍̮̖̳̜̘͕̦̮̘̳̼̖͖͈̫̺̤̮̬͖̱̝̺͙̳̗̜͇͔̦̮̺͙̩̗͓̖̤̖̱̻̼̗̦̟̬͛͒̑̍̂͊̒̊̂͒̈́͒̅̾͛̾̒́̄̏̑͗̎͛̃̅̍̅̏́̓̀̈́̍̄̐́̈̈̏̃̀̐̇͗̈́̆͗̾̂̓̇̎͐͛̏͋̀̊̈́̊̌̾͆͛̈́̂̊͋̉͑͂͑̎̈́̐͊̆̒̏̾͂̎͐͆͗̊̊͂͂̈́̓̾̉̈́̈͌̈́͊͂̋͛̅͋̐́̉̌͂̂̓̉̐̿͌̇̿̾̊̋͂͒̔͐̽̏͆́̆̄͊̈́̍̅́̌̐́̓̈́͐̔̌͆͆̇̐̀̔̂̊̎̾̀̀̒̂̄̔̃̐͆̉́͐̽͛̌̀͒̓̈́͌̍̈̐̇͗̃̈́͑̃͑̈́̆̀̀́̅͗̍̑͋̓̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝f̷̢̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̣̮͕̘̝͔̜͓̙͉͚̪̣̣̘͔̘͚̦̰̘̦͕̣̯͍̭͔̰̘͖͉͖̗̭̳̜̮̫̲̯͓̖̞̳̰͈̺͍͉̪̺̱̞̪̞̲̼͈̦͈͎̗͉͕̞͉̲̼̙̯̤̩̝̞͍͕͙̘̱̝̻̘̳͓͎͕̞̞̤͈̼̟̮̹͖͔̼͕̥͇̳̟̼̻̝̬̦͎̞̬̤̱̰̳͓̻͖͌̓̋̈́͋́́͐̂̂̂̋̌̈́̊̿̀̏͑̐̿̂̈͂̓̃̋͐̅̃̓̂̃̌̿͊̽́͗̓̀̆͐̏̈́̌͌͗͐͛̈́͗̇͊͗̀͋̇̌̄́̐̌͗̂͐͋́̏̑͗̔̽̋̃̆̐̌̓̽̓͒̃̎̇͂̽́̒͆͆̈́͐͗̓̍͑̐̉͆̿̀̏̇́̔̿́̽͆̍̒́̅̀̌͒̄̊͆̈́̉̈́̈́̿̈́̊̄̀͑̀͊͗̀̐̀̓̿̓̈́̃̔̌̒̈́̎̏̓͌̔̀͐̈́̾̎͆́͊̄͒͂̈́͑̊͗̽̿̃͊͊̇̿͊͋̓̿̈́̏̆̔̏̉̉̉̇̿͑̌̽̈́̄̃̀͑̓͂̓̂́͌̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅf̵̢̧̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̛̣͓̟͎̭̦̣̯͔̱̣̱̯͚̰̮̗͍̰̮̖͍̹̦̥̥͔͓̣̦̫̟̤͚͚̙̝̼̟̺̱̖̩̣̝̜̩̠͈̖͇̪̩̗̫̗̜͎̮̼̲͕͖̻̤͙̘̝͍̖͇͍̖̪̩̳̲͉͖͉̠̩̟̟̫̺̦̫͉̘̗̱̻̻͕̝̝̤̮͈̥̯̜̮̹͕̩̘̻̯͍̤̗̠̘̩͎̩̮̖͍͇͕̙̝͍̙̫̩̲̗̭͖̖͉͓̹̳̟̰̫̞̲̥͚̼̠̏̐͐͑̇͗̇̄̌̓̍͂̐̊̃͆̍͂͋̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅe̵̢̢̧̨͚͚̯͉͙̹̟̬̣̘͚͉̦͙̤̠͎̼̯̗͇͚͔̣̖̼̘̬̯̦͖̘͚̞̲͉͎̼̯̝̹̰͕̖͓̙̪̜̝̦͚̻͌̂̅̽̃̍͂̇̒̓̆̋͜͜͝ȩ̵̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̢̛̛̖̰̠̩͕̝̳̠͚̝͖͉̰͙̭̤̞͉͇̟͙̥̯̘̖͓͇̟̳͔͓̜̯̦̪̦̳̺͇̙͎͈͇̹̟͕̰̥̞̱̥̹̻̞̪̺̮̰͖̳̩̱̬̣͓͍̰͔̘̳͉̺̰̪͉͇͓͕̜̘̱̣͇͓̩̖̰̝̘̻̗̜̲̫͔̪̱̻̹͙̪̗̝͎͚͇̬̪͚̞̜̬̺̦̭̬̭̪̤̭̫̭̭͚̱̠̭̳̭͓̪̩͈̪̹͖̜͉̝̼̩͚͕͉̩̹̰̖͍̫͉̰̻̬̣͎̲͙̭͈̼̮͓͇̠̙̗̩̹̪̘̮̺̹̪͙̗̝̮͔͉͈̺͙͍͔̗͓̹͙͎̫̣͉̘̰̤͓͎̪͍̲͓̃̉̇͆͗̎̈̆͛͂̃͐̈́̃̓̃̃͊͗͐̓̈͛̈́̎͒̾̉̆̃̈́͊̄̓͐͑̐̀̾́̓̎̽̀̌͒̉̉̋͑́̋͑̍̎̈͆̅̾̃͊̈́͐́͆͂̈́̋͒̄̎̍̊̅̈́̌́̈́̆̏̉̔̈́̾̒̈̏͑̉̊̑͛͒̎̊͆̄͊̉̈́̿̽͆̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̱̬̫͈̖̣̣͚̰͕̯̠̠͚͎͚̯̰̱̻̪̣̳̝̤͕̠̗̠͔̳̯̥͈͉̣͉̱͙̹̥̫͓̟̻͈͇͎̩̭̳̙͓͇̯̤̭̗̙͙̲̜̠͍̞̗̼̘̞͎͙̣̠̘̯͈̱̞̞͕̙̜͍̰̖̜̞̦̖̙̭͔͉͓͔̦̖̖̹̭̝͚̫̦͕̰̹̜͖̣̠̦͇̯͖̹̫̞͍͕̫͖̠͔̤̗͈̹̗̻̠̻͔̣̗̳̗̹̖͔̥̖̗̞̦̲̝̥͇͙̟͍̺͔̺̯̰̱̰̳̰̝͔͍͔͓̳͔͙̮̬͉͖͉̞͈̻̬̜̫̯͇̙͚̘̩̲͉͔͍̞͚̻̼̝̘̞͎̝̜̘̳̭͍̹͕̮̤̻̳̗̮̱̩͉͙̬̹̺͑́͋̏̋͆̅̏́͒͌̑͋͋͑̊̂͋́̃̐́̋̎͆̃̔̒͒̒̀̉̄͛̿̋̓͑͊͒͒̒͆̃̾̀̔͆͋̅̒̆̊̃̈́͐̓̈́́̍͛̀̈́͋͒͆̈̆́̐̔̓̿̓͌̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅt̷̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̛̖͓̻̺̙͍̺͈̹̖̫͍̹̖̺̟̪̠̖̼̖̘͉͔̬̺̹̙̤̭̝̳̜͍͚̲̫̞͕̲̖̥̹̝̬͇͇̗͕̭̲͔̪̱̫̰̥͉̤͖͖̬̮͓̮̬͚̗̬͎̰̝͉̭̪͈̻͇̺̦̦̜͙̫̜͇̩̘̹̪̥͙͔̮͔̝̺̙̥̬̱̞͚̱̠͍̮̻̻̟̻͚̪͓͎̞͕͚̰͓̳̜̣̘͕̩̜̰̠̫̮̻̜̘̩̤̰̣͚̝̺̼̰̰̺̤̭̮͍̘̲̫̳̙̰͉͈̻̜͙̥̤̳̣͓͎͙͈͈̠̲̼͇̭̲͍̲̲̪̥̭̭͍͈̪̠̫̯̳̙̩͉̱̳̻̫̭̟̪̙̫͕͈͉̳̖͍͇̞̠̞͚͓̪͚̲̟͉̯̻̥̼̮̹̺͖̦̦̖̐́͂͗͌̃̈́̀̓̇̈̍̋̒̆͒̀͑͐̌̿̈́̇́̾̂̅͗̽̀̇̆̑̌̂̽́̈́̆̍̏̅̎̆̑̇͒̏͌͋͛̈́̔͊̃́̒͒͒̂̀̏̓̓̂̽̔͂̒̓͊̒̃̐̔͆̄͗̏͐͗͋̃̋̈́͒̈́̽̓̎̈͑̿́̿̅̀̐͛͑̾̅̎̍͛͂̐̌̐̈́̆̊̓̄͌͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅà̴̧̢̛̛̛̛̹̫̹̹̝͉̙̠̲͖͇̮͇̦̘̱̹̬͔̲͛͐͒̀͐͗͛̓͛̀̔̌̏̌͗́͆̉̅͂̒̅͊̃̀̌̓̒̑̇͂͒̈́̓̇̄̂̒̀͗̉̊̉̈́̂͆͐̋̋͐̐̏̈́͋͐̈́̍́̂͆͌̐͑̽̌͊̈́̓̾̌̏̍̀̑̅̑͂̇͐͊̀̔͑̋̆̓̽̅̾̽̓͛̈́̈̀͐͌̃̆̑̊͋̐͂̎̍̇̇͗͑̉̐̐͋̈̀̄̌̈̂̽̃̈́̀̊̽̍̆̐̑̈́͑̽̅̎̀̅̽̐̀̍̔́́̎͌̒̾̃̌̌́̀̔̓̄͐̿̀͌̈́̉̎͐̋̓͒͑̏͗͂̓̍̓̒́̿̈́̏̇̇̈́̆̊̑́̍̀̿̉͌͌̓̓̍͂́̄̾̀̏̈̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅḃ̶̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̛͚̮̫͖͉̤̝̺͉͈̟͇̫̙̬͎͓͎̲̪̦̘͔̹͖͈̻̬͎̗̥̯̝͓̫̻̳͍͔͈̤͚͙̦̯̬͎͖̩̝̠͎̼͖̟̹̙̝̘̣̭̠͍̤̱͇̰̙̲͉̙̭͉̦͉͖̭͙̖͉̻̻̮͎̱̙̟̥̘̣̞͓̫̫̫̟̠̠͙̟̹̙̠̬̣̥̘̙͕̯̖̰̤͉̮͇͚̻̫̹̜̯̞̹̤̰͓̯̰̘͈̠͉͐̈́̆̓̐̀̈́̿̈́̂̇̑̈͊̀͆̿͆̽̀̀̓̌̈́̋̊̋́̂͐̃̓̔͑̀̒̅̄̐͋̃̈͗̋̄̀̆̊̔͂͛̽̓̏͑̀͗̾̇̈̉͆̃͗̎̂̈͗͗̒͊̏̌̏͋̾̿́̊̾͂́̈́́́̋́͗̌̈̋̈́̈́̇͂̊͊̇̇͛͂̏͌̈́̃̿́̌͆̊͐̇̀̔͛̏͛̊̈́́̿̎̿̄̋̾͐̀̽͒͛͑̐̆̾͆͋̐̏͆̒̔̏́̾͋̾͗̓̒͐̃̓́͊̿͛̀͋͂̈̆̈́̃̒́̈́̌̉̿́̏͐̇͋͂̄̓̐͌̄͐̍̀̔̔̔̀̔̈́́̒̏̍͂̃̎̔͐̽͌̏̌͋́̈͌͌̿̂̈́͆̈́̄̍́͗͌́̓́̊̔̀̌͑́͂̓̇͒̒̅̍̇̓̈́̔̒̍͂͑̔̄̉͂́͗͆̑̋̄͊̈́̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅl̴̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̼͍̺͕̫͕̘̝̼̗͍̠̬̰̣̭̭̤͓͙̘͚͚͍̻͍̯̞̤̳̗̞̱̹̥͍̪̳̣̝̞̘̤͎̜̣̦͎̦̰̼̦̺̮̠̭̹̙͚͍̹̳̣̖͉͇͎͈̜̹̱̭̫̲̼̦̼̍͒̎̈́̏̊̽͊̋̍̾͛̈̊̓͗́̓̇̄͗̇͂͆̈̀̔͆̄͗̌̅̓͑̄͂̀̅̄̈́̈̂͛̋́̃̈́͒̃̓̀̂̅̈́͑̔̈́͆͐̇͐̉͗͐̇͆̄̔̈́̍̿͂̐̿̀̄͊̋̋̿̍͒̓̈́͗̈̂͂͗̑͆͋͒̀͊̅̂̉̐̑́͋̎͆̀̍̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅę̵̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̟̞̫͍̼̼̫̞̦̜̩̻̱̲̝͚̤̖̞͍̗̜̯̥͇͙͉̣̩̫̟͚̖̜͍̤͇̥̭̦͉̦͚̰̗̫̞̭̹̞̯̰͓̞̦̪̹͕̲̳̱͉̹̠̳̣̣̹̭͖͎͖̰͓̰̹̦̝̙̝̤̩͔̠͇̣͉͎͉̱͍̩̜͚̟̭͈̯̺̲̙̗͙̗̖̰͔̫̯̫͙͖̮̥̼͉̭̱̤̗̥̘̗̳͈̣͍͍͖̦̮̪̟̯͍̰̠̤̪̖̗̩̪͈̱̱͕̼̻̺͇̜̲̪̻͙͔͓̳͔̘̹̩̰̟̬̠̝̻̬͎̠̋̍̏̈́̀̀͋̐̍̄̈́̃̔̾̔̈̾̓͛͂̐̇̔̈̄̾̀̆̀́̍̈̈́̉͗̿̓̌̑̔͗͗́̈̐͆̃͊̈́͗̓̂̉͆̔͛̾̈̿̊̆̇̄̍͂̔̒͂̊͐̋̅̌̓̓̈́̓̇͐̿̓̓̃͑̽̃̅̄͒͊̾͂̈͗̆̉̀̾̆̃͐̀͆̒͊̍̐̈́̐̄̌̋͋̉̋͛͆͆̍̐̏̀̄́̓̌͗̊̉̓͛͐̒̉̂̇̋̑̔͆̓̓͌̒̉͊̈́̆̇͋̌̔̀̐̔̈̂͗͆͛̌̓̇͑́̌̄͊̀̈́̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̷̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̜̪̰̲̠̲̳̥̗͙͔̟̝̪̩̲̺͉̞͎͔͈̱̜̯̤̜̟͈̗̲̯͎̙͍̠̰̙̞̳̘̫̞̜̪͇̙̳̺̳̺̟̻̬̹̟̘̝͖͓̙̖͍̝̞̗͍̗̗̫̖̺̤͕̼̠̜͖̼̖̗̖̘̰͈͖̥̤͈͙̬͚̻͍̗͎̜͉̝̯̲̺̱̮͙͖̦̭̗̝̪͖̳͓̟̪̳̙̩͍͇̖̻̖̜̭̹̼̤̹̜̦̬͔̘͇̮͚̙̤̟̭̹͍͔̈́̈́̔̽̆͌̾͆͑̓̓̇͗͌͗̃̽̊̓̏̃̉͛̍͒̽͂̈͑͊́̏̈́̌͂̀̉̇͂̊̿͌̅̈́͑͗͊͐̂̄̐͒̓̓͒̄͑͛́̈̈́͐́̔̈́̈́̍̄̌̏̐̍̃̔̋́̈̂̀̆̐̈̋̈̆̀̀͐̈̽̾͂́̓̆̅́̀͊̄̉̐̿͑̇̎͋̃͒̌́͊̍̓́̏̅̔̓̐́̌̃̄̽̀̐̓̀̽̉̉͛̊́̇̀̈́̆̅̈́͋͑͗̂̈́̓̈́͊̾͛̆͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̢̝̱͔͍͚̻̯̭̫̗̹̻̰̮̞̥͍͚̩͖̬̩̱̩̹̬̹̥̣̖̠̭̰̲͇̝̳̞̮̯̟͙͔̘͉̠̤̝̮̳̝̖̤̭͍͉̯̘̻̞͍̣͎͕͕̰̟͖͍̺͕̙̙̤̬̞̬̮̭̤̯̬̪͕̞̞͙̹̺̹̼̳̪͎̩͕͚̖͚͇̹̙̬̜̜͇̭̗̰̮͇̺̯͖̣̲̰̖̦͒́̑̉̉̐͒̈̈̊̌̂̽̽̓͒̊́̿͑̎̉̓̔̿̓͂̎̂̽̓̀͒̍̾̊̿̐͛̌̋̓̔̃͛̄́͒̐̈́̌͊͋̊͊̓̿͌̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅT̵̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̛͍̖̙̥͚̟͖̭̱̮͚͖͔̥̫̦̹͓͉͈̭͕͔͚̞̹͍̯̹͓͈̖͖͕̺̗̼̠̘̻̩̥̳̙͚̯̫̖̲̘̪̮̳̠͚͎̙̫̺̮̥͎̞̼͖̤̭̙͚̟̯̞͖̼̝͇̰̰̦̮͕͙̗͈̜̘͖̲͇̥̞̙͈͕̮͖̙̲̙͔̥̺̥͇͈͈̦̹̞̩̼͉̣͇̣̳̖͙̗̱̗̘̞̫̘̼̖̱̭̥͕̳̲̞̤͓̹̘͔͖͕͚̹͓̯̮̲̳̫̞̻͎͇͇̳͈̣͖̣̮͎̜̲̦̱̖͍̦͙͍̰͚̬̥̺̪͚͖̺͇͇̰̬̪͍͚͉͈̺͙͕͔̻̞̠̟͚̫͇͉̮̳̺̦̩̝̩̍̈́̄͐͒͋̎͊̆͌̄͂͌̉̽̀͌̈́̈́͛̆̓̾̀͐͂̎̒̑̒̍̉̿̍̒̑͑̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̻͉̖̮͍͎̬͖̥̮̰̺̘͔̖̞̣̫̫̖͔̟̟͚̤̰̯̪͍̗͈̱̦̱̫͙̮͈͓͓͔̪̬̤̯̪͍̹̩͖̹͍̟̫̦̯̰͙͉̙̳̙͇͚̮̮̺͍̺͚̖̗͇͕̹̺͕̗̜̻̲͉̩̬̯̦̹͖̠̪̬̥̪̝͉͓͎̗͔͕̖͈̮͚͕̖͇̳̞̪͓̼̤͓͔͈͚̗̻͉̗̮͈̗̮̺͓͌̅̆͊̊͆͋̉̅͛͐̍̓̇̀̇̿͛̀̀̾̈́̉̍́͋͋̏͊̈́̔͊͌͗̈́̀͐̄͌̐̆̎́̃͛͗͗͗̈̀̂̊̌̆̋̌̾̎̂̂̓̓̇̊̑̄͋̓̒̔̉̃̽̎͊̈́͋́̊͂͛̔̉́͊̉̅̄̂͛̈́̍͋͆̌͐͋͌̓̅̅̾̈́̀̔̇̓̆͒͒̎̇́̋̀̓̅̇͂̿̎̽̄͆̾͛͌͗̎̓̄̏͂̏̉̇͗̎̌̅̽̈́͌͑̓̿̎̌̏͊͋̌͋̅͌̿͐͆̃͂̒̾͊͂̔͐̇͆͛̇̎̈́͌͂͛̑͒̃̿̿̏͑̅͑̽͌̊͗̔̐̈̔͑̾̌͛̒̈́̎̅̄̃̓̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅe̷̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̛̬̻͎̯̮͙͖̱̤͈͓̦̩̱̮͈̠̤͖̺͇͙͚̟͎̦̼͉̳̙̺̼̹̰̼̻͕͉͖̪̦̝̗̠͎̫̭̦̪̫͓̺̤̙͈̺̼̱̘͎̣̳̹̺̹̤͕͙͓͈̱̩̖̠̖̤͙̣̭̞̖͉̤͉͙̦͙̜̰̪̙̰̖͇͙̯͈̦̯̩̗̮͖͍̮̺̞̻̻͕̦̭̦͙͈̳̲̘̤̣̬̱͎̻͈̺͎̳̼̝͖͇̘͎̱̼̰͓͒͂̔͐̑̀̐̽͆͂̑̒͌̉̈́̐̾͐̍̆̎̾̐͌́͊͗͆̈́́͒́̾̈́̈́̾͂͆́̓͛͋̈̀̓̾̈́̇̈́͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̞͚̖͍͕̟̠̌̑̇̈́͋̆̆̍̾̐͛̄̊͋͛̔͒̈́̒̐̑͋̈̈́̈́͆̀̒̈͑̈́̂͌̀̋́͗͐̐͂̏̍͂̽̓̽́̓̄͂̍̈̒͂̑̀̉͂̃͂͆̈͛̿̾̑͛͂̽̽̄͌̽̍̽͗̒̋̇̽̾̔̉́̓̈́̆́͑͆̅̂́́͗̈́́͋̈́̀̌̈̿̆̒͊̄̀̅̍͂̂̏̿̇̓̐͆̒̎͐̋̅͑̌̆̔̇̒̎͌̏̃̍̋̆̊̈́̌̅̀̍͂̔̎́̔̄̿͋͊͌͗́̊̈̔́̍̓̄̐̔̔̈̃̇̋́̐̀̒͒̌͒̍̉̈͋͑̈͐̃́̅̃͂̂̃͋͐̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ŗ̵̢̢̛̛̙̫̳͍̜͕̹͇̟̹̠̤̌̏̀̿̊̓̃̃̓͑́̓͂̂͐̆͆̎̿͗͆̇͊̂̂̄̓͆̋͛̌̊́̌͂̑̽̉̌̄͊̄͗̽̾̈́̀͋̑̃̈́̾̉̓̏͛̅̾̅̔̋̀̐́̌͋̌̄̽͌͗̈̀̓̇̀̌͊̓̂̅̇̄̊̄́̃́̓͗̏́̎̆̇̈̓̃̍̌̀͑̄̿͛̌̎̔̓́̌̽͑͋̃̆̾͌̿͂̄̂͛̀̄͐̊͒͗̋̍͂̽̐̔̌̇͒͒͆͋̆̅̿̀̓̆̑̊͋͐̿̀̂̿͗̔̓̆̍͗̔̂̂̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠e̶̡̢̱̟̜̳̤͕͍̭̰̼̙̹͖͎̻̬̣̝̲̮͈̿̂͘m̷̡̢̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̗͕̼̳̟͇̩͕̺̜͙̜͔̦̺̭̼̦͈̲̭͔̯̗͎͕̤̳̗̩̬͇͈̱͓̩͍̪̪̞͓͕͚̣̝͈͓̞͖̻͍͈̥̰̹̖̬͈̪̪̙̞̥̜̠̥̻̱͙̖̗̥̝͕̫̰͇̱̯̥͍̪̺̞̌̽̿̾́͊́̂̄̈̐̾̋̌̒̅̈́̌͐̀̊̋͆͆̌͗͛͂͑͋͂͋͒͑͑͐̌̄̽͒̏̽̈́̀͂͂̇̅̾̈̑̓̊̐̒̈́͆̍̎̒͑̏̏͊̽̃͊́͒̿̃̀̏̍̀́͗̿̋̽͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅơ̸̧̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̧̬͍̙̮̝͔̩͕͚͙͍̥̟̱̭͉̝̗̝̪̭̩͙̗̘̣͉̙̻̖̫͇̩̤̠͇̥̲̥̰͕̬̰͍̳̳̞͉̻̼̘͇͉̥̣̖͕̲̦̞̗̜̟͇̜̜̗̖̫͇̰̰̤̗̜͉͖̣͉̭̲̲̙̫͕̘̖̲͎̤̦̻͉̜̮̟̭̦̫̥̦͍͉͔̼̤̜͍̖̞̯͔̫̗͓͍͍̩̰̙̦͍͚͇̪̟̞͕̻̼̥̜͙̤̠͖͉̲̟͓̗̼͇̻͖̝̞̥͎͙̯̟̮̩͚̟̣̼͓̝̜̯͖̲̠̱͍̜̟̦̗̹͚̟̦͚̈͊͋̐͛̅̾̂͒͑͛̂̀̄̓̐̌̊̐̇̀͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅt̴̢̧̨̢̢̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̛͇͔̞̦͍̞͙̞͇̩̺̥̳̭̻̪̦̬͎̟͈͉͍͈͓͍͓͖̬̂̑͒̔́͂͗͑̊̏͊̈́̓̄̇͛̿͌̈̅̓̂͆̆̍̈́͊̈̈́̊̈͛͝ͅȩ̴̡̧̧̨̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛͎̩̠͙̟̰͉̭͍͚̩̞͔̻̜͚̙͚̲͙̼̱͉̞̺̞̬̲̗̪̰̦̳̱̱̤͎̟̱̗̝̞̰̙͉̯͕͈̘͉̰̳̦̲͈̯̣͓͖̯̗̟͍͖̪̱͉͚̱̮̲̭̖̬͔̗͈̫̟͍͎̭͓̠͇̼̱̠̺͔̯͍̰̭̘̜̲͈̞̠͈̦͖͇͍͔̩̞̼͚̳͍̼̖̘̲̺̲͉͓͙̼̪̭͖̣͇̟͕̠̮̻̲͕̱̱̹̖̝̘̝͖̦͓̣̱̱̲͕͉̙̱̝̠͚̣̝̤͚͕̜͈̖̙̠͔̖̖͍͇̪̳͉̤̱̥̟̤̺̗̪̰̘̼̦̑̈́̈́͐̒̌̎͊̆̽̉͊̃̿͐̂͊́̀̒̅͆̑̈̽͗͑͑̒̋͒̔̏̿̆͌̓͂̀̋̀͊̈́͌̂̓̾̃͆̐̔́̂̾̒̃̔̒̓̅̆͊̀̓̃͒́̀̇̎̀͒̿̈͑͛͑͆́͒̔͂̌͆͛̉͛̾͛͆́͂̀̂̏͂̇̊͆͌͋̑͂͛̏͛̽̾́̿́̈́̐͑͐̎͒̒̈́̇̃͗̎̀͂͆̎͌̋͋͑̾̿͋͗͒͌̀̍̂̄̆̇͌̒̓͊̈́̆̈́̓͊͋̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅÕ̷̬̱̫̝͕̥̣̊̅̽͑̓̑͒̈̀̋͐́̆͗̊̀̈́̆̿̋̄̇̓́͋̔̽̓̒̄͒̌̈́́̍͌͒͗̀̐͊͆́́̈̂̈́̌̓͛̏̏̍̀͋͊͌̌̃͊͂̒̈́͗̇͐͛͛̾̇͆͛̚̚͘͘͝͝͝ș̴̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̠̺̩̳̩̼̱̻̤͙̪̬͕͔̩̪̻͎̱̞̳͚̺̻̮͓͇̗̮͇̭̞̗̠̙̫̠̦̲͎͍͓̗̲̜̦̟̪̪̱̲̭̳̘͙̟̗̗̖̩̣̪̖̻̣̻̤͓͔̝͕͖̝͔̳̻̣̘̦̱̟͓̳̣͕̖̼̱̠̱͖̩̗̮̗̬̫̣̑̀̾̂́̈́̐̇̎̈́̉̇̊̇̓̐͂͗͌̏͂̆̆̋̂̐̈́̃̄̐̀̈́́͗̌͋̂̿͛̀͆́̑̅̂̃̋̐͌͒͑̎̈͆̄̄̉̏̀̽̂̈̓̾͑̂̐̓̊̽̀͂̈́̏̄̇̊̐̅̊̏̓̐̿͐̀̓͑̀̎̓̈́̿͒̑̔̓̇̀̈́̄͑̀̍̋̐̃̓̍͋̄̀̿̐̉́̾̂̈͋́̽͂̄̎͒́͛͋̊͌̈͂̊͑̒͐̔́̋̇̑̐͂̍̄͒̈́̈͆̏̍̽̏́́̐̅̑͌̃͗͊̓͆́̀̽͊͛̀͒̓̀͊̃̇͛͆̿͂̓͊͛̐̊̓͊̑̽̓̾̄̄̎̊̉͒̀͑̏̑̓̇̈́̾̋͑̊͗̄̈̄̋͊̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̡̬̺̣̞̰͎̯̟̙͎̙͕͇̝̩̟̲̬̤̙͚̭̮̣͓͇͓̪̩̤̥̥̩̗̞̝̝͇̼̥̩͍̙̠̹̯̬͎͓̟͓̳̻͕͇͆́̉͛̈́́̋́̍̿̑̔̂͊͋̄͌̀̀̅̒̐̿̒̀̀̿̓̎̉́̀͒͐̌̀̋͌̿̌̂̌̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅư̴̡̧̨̛̛̛̗̯̙͔͉̱̩̥̱̹̞̼͙̘̰̻̰̲̙̳̞̦̯̺̩̳̝͖̱̞͕̱̠̭͚̝̘̼͖̥͍͍̗̹̥͚̬͖͇̜͔̣̲͐͂͑͒̀̔̀͑̓̍͒̿͛̉̏̇̊͗̒̈̍͊̏̌̀̓̐̄͆̂̈́̓̂̑̏̏̍̅̆̏̇͗̂̀̽͗̌̒̃͛͗͑̆͐́̈́̿̎̐̏͒̾͒̈̅̿̄̇͆̀͒̑̇͊̄̒̇̈̊́͐́̀̎͌́͛̐̂̋̀̉̐̓͛͌̑̆̇͌̊̈́͋͗͒͛̾̈̎͂̔̔̈́̇̉͂̀͗̓̓̃͒̉̇͑̈́̄̈͒͒̈͒̀̎̈́̆͛̑͗̉͊͌̀̀̃͂̇̃̍̾̿̃̽̅̑̆͒͗́̎̓͆̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ņ̵̨̧̡̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̱̫͚̤̰͚̩̰̱̮̲̺̬͕̪̗͔̭̺͇̣̤͖̯̫̜̙̥̲̮̖̻̹̗̠̹̜̥̫̼̬̯͇͍̱͙̼̞͈̞̮͓̟̲̹̪̖̩̲͍̹̹͓̭̜̩̦̬̜͖̯͈͍̪͔̮͔̱͇̳̹̤̜͎̪̦̱̼̱̥̰̘̠̗̭͕̠̙̲̘͎̪͕̜̦̩͚̤̑̒͒̿͂̈́͐̌͜ͅͅd̵̡̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͚̹̩͍̝̮̭̹͙̰͈̜̤̱̹̻̫̠͓͇͔̫͖̮̘͙͓̗̦̻͎̼̦͎̘̩̖̮͓̜̰͚̩̪̹̤͉̯͔̲͎͖͎̥͓̥̘͍̺͇̖̠̳͉̻̬͎̹̹̼̭̞͙͉͍͙̙̪͈̗̭̙͓̘̼̪̠͇̗̯͔̮͙̦̙̞̣͕̠̭͇͙͓̘͇͈̲͎̗͉͓̭̙̣̤̳͕̝̻̱̮͖̜̰͓̭͈͔͈̠̈́̆̋̈̍̎͗́́̾̎̀́̋̊̎̐͑̾̈́̿̄̏̓͛́̐̒͆̓̆̾̿̌̏̈̈́̋̈́̐͒̇̔̈́̈́͂̈́́̆̀̿͆̿̈́̈́̇̐̈́̂͑̅̄͛̌͑̄̒̓̐̈́̅̆̋́̀͒̄͒͒̀́͆̈̔͒̍̔̇̈̒̏̾̈́͗̊̎́͗̈͋̓͂̓͛͛̾̾̂̋̋̒̓̇͂̎̈͐̑̑͋̐͑̓̽̿̅̈́̒̓̃̍̅̄͋͋̈́̊͒̈̀́̃͆̐̈́̄͑̐̆̒̇͂̏̾̄͗̄̉̊́͑̏̽́͛̎͊̎̽͑̃̀̈́͂̀̈̅̾̏͌̈̇̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅe̷̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̥͙̲̙̳̳̙̳̳̲̼̞͍̣͚̗̙̝͍̞͍̮̠̮̮̺̻̼̬̻͓̺̬̯̤̳̠̰̜͉̭͉̥̙̮͎͓̤̲̠̩̣̩̞̭̤̞͇̫͎̰̤̯̩̘͉̘͙͇̼̰̭̫̼̯̣͍̫̗̯͓͔̘͚̖͛̿͋͋͑͊̅̎̊̿͊̈̊̓͌̔̀͌̐͊́͋́̾̅͂͛͆̅̃̌͛̑̓̇̏̔̈͊̊̓̐͐̏͑̑̉͆͊̆̃̋̊͊̌̋̋̍̋̍͐̊͌̃̈͊͗̾͊̅͒̓͆̍̒̽̿͐̈́͆̃͊̍̽͛̈̎̐̈̀̿͒̿͊̊́͐̀́̑͊̉̈́̅͂̀̋̄̂̍͂̐͆͛̎͌̈́̀̂̐̅̿̌̈́̅̌̄̈̋̄͛͗̈́̓͐̽̆͆͂͛͌̈̿͊̏̎̂̓͌͂̑̀̏́̎͆́̾̊̾̑̈́̆̂̉͑̌̊̈́̿̃́̊̈̇͒̋̉́͑̀̊̂̏̔̏̄̏͑̐̎̽̀̒͌̋́̎́̔͐̃͊͊̊͛̐́̒͂͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅṟ̷̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̬͖͍̬͕̳̤͍̗͔͓͉͍͈͚͖̩̬͚͎̞͎̣̞̩̭͕̦̖̘̙̣̮̳̭̮̣̗͓̯̻̪̠̗͎̻͔͕͈̗͇͉͇̳̘̥̮͈̣̗͇̣̭͙͙̤̼͔̫̖̼͓̜̥̣͎͎̠͇̩͚̺̗͖̺͈̣͈̙̣̣͉͚͙̦̘̤̥̼͈̱̻̟̲̩̦̿̎̀́̀̍̇̂͆̓̈́̀̉̅͌́͒͛̑̊͑̋́̎̒̍̂̀̓͋̃̀̌̀̾͐͛̿̈́͋̆̌̀̉̌́̈́͒́̎̑̀͆̅̈́̑̎͊̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅ ̴̢̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̛̜̱͕͉͙̥͈͇̬̱̟̘̹̞̟͚̮̦͉̘̝̳͙͓̻͎̺̼̩̖͎͈̯̳̩͚̻̠̳̜͚͕̥͙͈̦̞͓̠̫͓͓̪̻͓͚̟̙̰̫̭̫̙͇̮̯̙̲̟̱̰̣̪̲̥̥͈͈̪̘̫̳̤̥̖͕̫̻̜͇̬̮̫͓͚̥̣̱͖̩̦̼̘̺̲̯̱̪̥͚̞̪̭͎̯̰̞̯̲̱͎͍̻̰̟͎̙͚̺͔͙̫̘̝̱͇̜̼̹̞̹͎̬̙̰̳͖̬̟̟̻͙̠̩̝̣̬̙̜̞̫̻̠̮̌́̂̈́̀̍͋̿̀͌̈͑̈́̊̑̔̉̋̓́̿͊͗̓́̋̈̒̅͛̿̑̀͛̉̇̏̈́́̇̄̊̿̈̆̀̿̎̿̈́͂̍͂̋͛̐̊̌̿̿̈́́̔̌̌̂̅̑̋̄́͂̈̐͆͆͛̐̌̿̉̉̈̀̿̑͊̅̽̈́̒̈́̂̄͐̄̈̍̓̆̇̈̏̆͆̄̈́͋͊̉͌̊̀̇͑͗̅̊̿̌͐͋̄̉̋̋̂͆̄͂̈́̿͛̈́́̈́̑́̓̐̓͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅm̸̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̛͙̲͈̣̹̭̖̼͉̼͕̘͉͖̹̝̹̼̖̘͉̝͚̤̮͇̤̭̱̗̫͓̲̤̯̜̫̲̥̰͖̠̹̜̬̙͚̝̺̮̰͈̩͍̝̤̹̝̮̖̟̣̳͇̞̱͚̤̟͍͙͎̳͖̙̝̩̠̹̣̪̺̫͕͙̣͓̟̲̳̟͙̯͍͚̼̰̫̝̜̯̤͕̖͍͇͚͉͕̭̟̝̳̘̳̣̗̦̩̤̪̮̭͇̺̰̫̜̞̫̩͕͔̼͍͈̗̱̗̰̟͇͎̺̳̱̪͖̤̗̰̯̣̪͎͎̘̬͖͇͔̰̯̭̙̰͕͕̰̟̱͇̪̫̭̤̙̠̖̺͔̦̦̬̗͙̺͙̤̥̰̱̤̦̖͍̺͎̝̜̲͇̪̜͍̟̬̠͕̫̻̗̯̙̱̻̠̝̟̗̝͙̬̳̘̜͍̝͎̦̮̭͖̝̫͈͖̱̻̯̹͇͎̞͉̯̯̝͙͔̲̖̹͕̰͇̼̠̜̅̐̂̍̇͐̈́̀̀͒̋͑̆̀̌͋͛͒̔͒͐̽̍͊̌̆͆́͐̓̈́̿̈́̔̎̿̒̐̄̐̃̈̔̈͂͑͐̌̎̏̓̏̃̎̿̇͌̀̎̀̈́̄͒͗̆͆̈́̑̀̆̎̀̾͊͐̉̃͗̄̑͛̒̀͒̊͐̈͒̍͂͂̇̎͂̑̄͒̄͊͑̄͂͆͗̄̔̃̾̀̈́͗̿̓͂̍̎̌̀̏̊́̓̒͐͛͛͗͌̋̓̎̈͛̐͊̑̾̃̏̉̇̿̐̆̀̏͛̑̈́̀́̀̏̎̉̇͋̑̅̈́̐̊̉̈́̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̵̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̖̤̮̳̞̯̣̠͕̝͈͕͖͉̻͚͕͕̩͔̣͍͓̖̪͎̺̤̯͓̗̲̮̳̤̥̙̟̦̳̟͕͔̱̙̺̯̙̭̜̻̦̺̫̟̬͔̟̗̗̝̠̝̹͚͔̻̱͇͈͙̪̻̦͕͈̗̥̗͇̮͓̩̳̤͔̼͈̠̙̲͙͉̯̪̥͇͇̘̘̰̪͎͉̣̳̱̜͔̠̤͈͕̫͙͍͍̰̣̯̟̤̻̪̩͔̤͔͙̺̤͓̼͎̹͔̥̮̣̭͔̭̝̣̘̺͎̯͇̖̞̫͙̯͈̠̙͕̲̙͎̤̲̞̰̱͙̳̯̥͉̝̳̹̠͇̘̺͎͔̠͍̲͇̙͔̹̪̥͕̻̼̻̝̞͙̭̳͉͚̮͇͚̑̈́̀̃̽͗̄͒̀̃̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ ̴̛̼͈̖͍̈́̓͂͌̅͋̀̈́̈́͂͗̍̓̾́̿͛͂̍̈͌̽͛̇̓̒̇͆̈̐͋̈́̄̿͌̐̓̌͌̆̉̈͒̈́͆̔̒̀̋͂̽̀͊͒͗́͌̊̔́͐̇̋̎̎̏̎̇̅̄̂̿͆̋̃̂̔̅̿͛̊̽̔̓̃̈́̎̍̍̈͑̽̽̀̀̄̽̍̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ą̶̨̛͈̬̹̤̠͔͖͈̫̤̩̻͙͍̜̱͎̮̰͕͉͙̦̠̝̼̟̱͕̫̲̙̝̋̌͌̆̍͊̃̋̄̐́͂̔̽̈́͛̄̐̄̓̒́̈́͋̏̔̓̓́̅̈́͆̃͛̇́͂̌̋̓̆̀͒̈́̑̅̾̈̃̀̀̂͛͌̍̌̂͗͐̔̀̀͊̐̑́̌̓͗͒̊̈́̋͆͋̌͑̀̔͂͗̒̍̉̍̀͂̎̒̾̑͛̿͐̊̈́͑͛̌̀̾̃̅̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̷̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛͖͇͔̭̞̟̳̻̰̮̲̗̝̩̙͉͚̮̘͇̘̟̞̟̳̠̭̺̗̪̜̦̼̣͕̗̗͉̪͇͕̝͓̖̥̖̠̩̭͕̖͔̪̪̩̫͍͎̜̹͈̞̖͔̼͉̬͓̲̜̘̦̰̫̞͈͎̞̗̤̬̝͚̲̳̯͓̤̱̘̯̝̦̯̤̥̟̙̱͔̭̤̪̘̞̠̪̮̗̗̭̦̖̜̗͉͔̣̼̮̠̞͖̯̩̮͍͉̦͚͚̩̬̭̱̙̯̪͍̖̮͇̘͕͇͖̤̞̩͙̺̘̪̝̣͉̗̬̬̪̯̥̥͍͓͌͊͗͐̂̈́̏̈́͑̈̓͐͌̑́̽͑̐̓͆͋̽͋͆̋́̓͐̇̂̏͊́̃̉̑͋̉͛̑͗͑̾̋̀̔͆̑͒̑̇̄͐̏̿̌̔͒̍͋̿͊͑̊̇͗̎̈͆̀̓͗̍̃͆̊̃́̾̌̿̃͛̏͊̊͆̈́͐͛͒̆̽̀͌̈̏̍̓͐͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̨̧̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̝̟͙̤͎͍͔̗̭̗̦̰̲̱͇̜̺͕͎͎͇̘̮̩͎̹̟̺̲͉͚̖̪͙̲̩̯͖̤͖̠̼̪͕̖̮̰̞̱̦̦̭͔͕̹͍̻̲͇͙͕̹̻̫̟̞̥͇̻̯̥͖̘̬̥͉̰̲̠̻͎̩̘̼̫̯͇͇͕̝̟͙̙̳͔̟̱̻͎̪͇͉͎͍̰̝͔͎̭̯̗̦͔͉͇̗̙̣̞̗̝͚͓͓̖̭̳͍̼͇͕͈̭̖̞̺͎̞̘͓̬͇͚̈́͗̋̔̂͌̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͔̺͓͖͎͙̼͍͈̝̻̦̹̭͉͇͔̜̠̬̬͖̩͕͈̖͖̤̝̻͚̗̫͖̣̗̭͍͙̖̬̞̖̬͔̼̤̠̺̣̜̟͎̰̠̯̳̦̙̠̲̫̦̼̮̹͎̗̻̗̹͍̟͕͔͉̰̭̞̫͇͙̖̺͇͍͙̱̯̘̥̰͙̻̖̘̥͈͖̙͈͕͕͖̠̲͓͎̘̝͓̑̔̇̃̃̈̒́́͊͐͒̓̌̽͆̓͑̇̎͒̆̄̃̂̉̓̉̍̏̈́̇͗̋̽̐͌̆̊̊̓͗̈́̎̃͛̾̉̈́͗̃̏͊͂̈͛͆̌̾́́͆̑͑̐͋̋̉̆̍̿̀͗͛̑͌́̍̑̿̈́̈́̃͋̀̾̂́̈́̐̆̈̃͂͌̒́̽̽̃̀̐̐̄͌̉̂͗͑̈̑͑͋͒͌̇̑̿̀͆̊̈̍̿̓͐̈́͂̽͛̈́̂̐͛͋͊̍͒̉̎̇͐̿͒͌̈̓͒̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̳̣͓̙͕̤̺̰̞͓̮͇̲̻̟̹̗͙̣̰͉̖̺͚͇̟̙̞͚̫̭͕̟̥̟͔̳̩̯̤̹͎̮͎̩̮͙̯͍̳̜̦͖̗͍̹̙̗̱͚̖̮̺̼̣̲̳̳͓̗̺̖̠̜̩͌̐͊̀̍͊͗̾̀͑̀́̓͐̀́̐͒̆̈̑͌̍͋̐͌̈́̉̐̊̉̽͗̊̾͊̊̀͑̍̇͌͛̀̈̏̎̂̇͐̔̈̉́̒̑̈̄̄̓̈̑͒͗̂̂̉̿̀́̈́͋̐̓͊̍͌͗̈́̈͂̉͒̽̉͐́̔̃͐͗̈́́́̍͊̑͒̀̎̊̈́̀̏̊̃́̎̓̅̀̊͑̊͌̀̂̈̑̏͐̂̈́͑͆̀̀̓̈̀͋̓͌̒̇͐͋̄͐͒̓̾̓͆͆͌̌̎̾̑̌̈́́͊̀̅̑̒͂̒͛́̆̑́̈́̃̑̽̆̔̑̊̈́̑̽̽̔̑̈̓̑́́̅̆̏̊̅̌̓̎̆̓͒̐̿̀̊̈́̈́̎̑̀̉̂̌̎̓̑́̒͗̂͊͛̾̀̀̀͌̿͗̿̐̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅņ̴̧̧̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͍̻̘̲̩̯͔̳̼̲̥͍͈̹̭̺̭͍̝̭̞͉̲̼̮̳͚̯͕̱̰̰̹͕̳̮͓͍̜͙̯̬̝̼͎͈̭͔̮̰͚̱̮̳̱̪͓̪͔̳̹̙̺͇͔̝̣̺̜̥̘̺̳̤̲͔̗͓͇̩̰̜͇̹̯͔̗͈̦̥̫̜͕͙͈̳̖̘̭͇̞̪̹̰̭̺̣̱̪̱͍̠̪̼͇̤̬͈̯̯̗̦̣̹͇̳̩͎͈͙̥̬̰̬̖͓̙͙̪͕̖̼͉͚̖̣̠̺̖̞̫̜͕̭̱̯̩̺̪̣̤̯̠̣̣̙̝̯̝̳̲͕̼̭̬͓̮͙̯̰͕̬̖͙̰͉̟͚͉̥̹͎̯̰̘͈̪̣̦͍̜͇̪̰̪̼͖͖̖͔̗̰̹̱̬̤̘̪̺̰̪̱̘̞̤͕͚̯̱̦̭̝̼͉͎̹̖͔̰̙̣̂̓̒̉͛́͊̓͗͗́̿̔̐͋̄̑́̌̋̀͗̈́͊̌͐̎̈́̓̈́͆̓̀̈́͐͐̍͒̆̅̀́͋͒̾̍̅̅͆͂̆̽̒͌̈́̎̋̐̏̓̐̍̓̈̀̿̌͒̀͑̀̊̀̈́̑͐͐̉̇́͐́̈́̽͆̃̎̉͒͛̈́͐̅͑̓̀͆͑̓̔̀̇̌̐͛͛͛̓̽͂͑̂͑̇̏̈́̅̒̂͌̍̍͑͗̇̍͑̇͂̆̌͌̒̍̌̀̄̓̔̔́̽́̈̆̎́̒͒̀̓͛͌͆͛́̓̈́͊̾̉̔̃̔̊͐̈́̏͌̏̑̈́̑͂̾͊̆̾̓͊͋̌̉͑̓̎̾̄̔͑̾̑̈́́̇̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̢̛̛͉͕̰̱͈͎̩̣̪̰̺̞͈̺͍͇̩̫̖͙̯͔̥̺̖͍̱̜̞̝̺͓̘̺͓͙̣̠̗̭͇̗̤͚͉͔̠̜̞͕̞͇̙͔̩̩̖͇̮͈̹̠͕͙̹̣̩̟̰͖̗͖͓̝͕̭͍͙̻͓̮͍̪͖͎̞̜̘̣̬̘̹̣̘͚̟̹͔͓̯͙̲͍̹͎̗͍̗̣̭̖̲̹̯̰͌͒̉̽̍́̿̃̐̊̌̀͆̿̔̐́̿̄̀͗̄̂͛͆̐͆̂͗̂̆̀̈́̀̏͛̀͊͂̌͛͌́͗͑̋͑̽̓͂̍̆͛͊̇̏̓͛̀̀͂͗́̎̊̅͛͆̑̊͋͐̆̌̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̹̬̤̳͕̪͚̞̰͎͎̺̣̗͉̣̘͚̳̥̲̝̗̠͇̙͉̤̻̭̦̘̘͎̥̯͉̮̞̲̫̬͓̺̙̯̱̟͕͉͖̱̲̠̭̮̠̭͍̙̖͖̱̥͕̟̳̻̤͈̘̯̤̞̳̻͙̼͓͈̣̖̖̰̬̤͍̖̹̞̗̟̘͇̗͍͓̤̭͖͈̠̖̼̖̲̝̰̙̲̪̣̟͎̬̞̜͍̱͖̤̘̥̯̩̩̼͍̱̖͙̘͇̫͖̼̹̤͎̝̤͓̬̥͍̳̤͔̣͔̙̫̟̗͕̟͓͎̼͚͚̪̟̹̙̪͙̹͖̖̝̤̳̦̣̘̜̘̅̃̂̿͑̒̉̃͑̽̂̒̈̀̎̇͛̀̅̈́̈͗͛̐̂̐̃͑̾̈̀̃̉͊̓͗̓͊̄̄͆͆͋̀͗͌̒̄͂̈́̈̉̂̓̈́̌̈́̿͐̀͗̍̌͂̀̿̀̉̅̃́̑͂̏̒̆̉͑̒͑́̿̇̀͑͌͗̂́͐̓̒́͒̐̾̓̀̀̆̅̎̾͐̑̀̒̀̽̇͊̏̈̔̈́͗̿͐͊̈́̔̓̀͋͂͒̿̽͗̇̃̐͌̈̈́̋̌̀͊̾̿̾̑̽̑̉̌͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̴̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̼͉͓̳̞̥͇͔̙̙̠͈̣̥͙͚̘̮̭͚̤̣͎̬̯͚̫̖͉̻̮̰̼͇͇̝̮̹̫͗͐̉̈́͒̓̈̈́̽́́́̋͒̊͗̓̊̔͐̉̊͂̀͊̔͑̈́̐̉͌̈̓̏͋̑̅̈̈́̌̃̈̆̃͑̎̔̄̄̈̑̉̀̀̃̓̅͆͌̈́̈́͑̀͛̊̇̽̌͗͂̔̍͗̇̓̀̀̔͒͐̀̑̾̋̋̏̊̔͌̈́̎͂̓͑̽͒͋̓̉͆̃͐̎̌̉́͑̅͊̆͌̂̀̒͐́͐̆̎̽̈͋͗͗͊̿̽̒̾͋̅̂͊̇̆͆͆̿̌͑̏͛̆̄̏͛̈́́̑̓̀̒͆͗̄͋̐͆̍̄̀̾̀̃͂͆́̏̔͊̽̓̈́̿̌̌̆̋͑̐̆̅̋̏̋̈̑͌̃̿̈́̍̃͛̔̈̄͛́̍̐̈́̀̂̑̃͐̃͒͊͛͛̌̈́̒͑̀̍̂̃͂̀̈́̑̋̊̓͆̑̃͂͂̉͌̅͗̈̍̅̈́͌̐͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḧ̵̩̰͖̯̳̙̜̮̞̪̥̼̹͈͉̜̹̲̗̭̠̯̘͕̗̣́͌̈́̊̍ͅͅͅi̴̧̧̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̡̡̢̨̗͉͚̩̜̳͇̩̭͎̰̲͇̜̳̳̺͔̮̤̦̮͔̥͓͍̻̗͖̬̠̫̭̙̱͔̣͙͍̯͇̤̹̹͈̤̭̲͓̯̪͎̱̥̬̣͎͈̜̪̝̖̹̫͇̹̫͎̫̳̩͉̱̬̝̤̣̟͈̮͉̦͇͔̝͉͍̟̤͎̭̪͖͇̩̼̬̹̱͎̹̲̥̣͍̟̩̗̤̹̰̰̭̮̩͔͓̰̼̲̣̦͈͇͙̬͎̱̬͓͕̻̼̭̩̣̻̣̲̣͈͖̗̰̜̟̻͇̞̦̰̤͙̘̤̫̺̖̜̙͇̖͕̜̝̫̥̤͎̤̱̥̲͔̹̙̺̼̩̮̻͎̻̯̲͓͇̤̻̺̠͖͙͙̤̖̘̳̥̝̰̳̫̦̠͇̙̹̜̤͚̙̻̳̘͉̙̹͍̟̥̪͙͓̱͖̗̥͍̪̘̰̜̯̩͚͈̋̈́̿̐̌͑̉̃̂͑̍͗̔͌̀͗̈́̾̀͛̈́̽̌́̇͋̽͛̅̍́͐͗̏̿́͆̽̊̔̆̓͐́͊̉͐͑̌̏̀̉͐͛̍͌̐̑͊̓̿̈͐͒̓̐̾̇͌͑͗̓̒́̈͋̃͒͑̄͐̐̅͊͌͑̾͒̅̌̀̀̽̍͗̋̊̈̓̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̟͚̟͔̣̲̝̠͉̖̠̟̞̖̱̻͇̯̗͍̲̘̬̼̠̝͉̟̣̣̖̹͕̜͎͈͉̻̦̦̱̺̥̲̳͇͇̤͈͈̟̣̝̬̩̤͚͍͔͍̲̳̥̼̜̭̲͉̰͉̲̯͎͎͈̝͙̳͓̜̻͎̤̤̙̳͇͉̰̺̣̤̹̞̦̟̥̠̞͎̱͉͕̭̞̣̦̝̺͕͂̀͊̐̾̈̂̂̈̀̏͋̀͐͊̀͐̽̒̂̓̈́̐̓̀̅̅̈́̈́̒̒̽̃̆͛͋̊̿̈́̔̆͊̑̉̋͊̃̃̈́̒̍̆̌͗̌͊̔̽͌̏̊̐̂̆̊͋̓̇̔̐̄͆͊̊̄̍̄̽̑̆̈̌̇̏̉͒̃̂͗̿͋̆͋̌̾̂̀͌̉̍͐̉͌͒̊̋̾̔̃͂̇̊́̈̈́̉͒̾̇́̅͒͋̅̌̄̀̎͆̅̏͋̊̓͋̈́͌̈́̓͆͗̉̆̋̏́̈́̀̃͋͌͊͛͗̈́͆̍̆̆͑͐̎̿̀̽̎̀͐̈́̂̊͑̀̂̉̈͑̿͐̉͊̔̒͋̊̽̈͌̈́͋̇̾̓́̇̆̓̀̂̔̉̑͛̏̏́̾̉̑̔̒͆͛̈́̽̆̓͑̐̐̎̐̓̌̆̇̉́̓̔͑́̽̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅe̴̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͈̣͍̗̦̘̲̤͎̬̹̲̩͔͎̼̮̟͓̫͕̥̻̲̝͚̪̫̭̻̫̲̙̙̻̳͇̹̻͔͓̟̝̺͇̬͉̖̣̩̤̖̗̺̥͈͈͉̠̤̼͔̺̬̫̟̞̼̞̙̥͇̬̰͕̯͉͈̠̝͖̮̘͚̝̬͖̭̰̦̮͖̳͙̞̜̙͉͂̂̒͂̒̌̓̐͂̄̎́̓̀͆́͗̈́́̓̅̎̈́̿͋͊̃̃̒͛̌̑̅̎͗̊̽̈̊̀̓͑́̀͂͂̈́̃̐̎̅̓̔́̈́̀͂͋̃̀̂̏̀̐́̔̐̏̏̅̈̆̔͐̄̋̀͑̐͋͗͒̊̃͗̾̍̆͐̀̎̉̊̓̒̌̎̓͌̍͑̉̊̌̓̋̍̎́̓̆̎̾̐̍͑̌̌̈́̒͆̅͑̈̈́̿͌̒̇̅̀̉͆̃́͒̉̈́̐͒̓̊̇͒̏̽͊̒̿͋̃͋̄̊͗̓̅̇̀̆͒͐͗̅̀͆̓̽̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛͓͔̲͍̰̰̩̗͖͚̦̥͉̜̬̖͚̜̹̫͍̮̼̤͚̼̙̣̦͚̦̦͓̺͙͔̘͈̩͕̥̪̰̭̪͎̞̻̠̪̻͚̜̙͔̼͔̤̟̥̱͇̰͕̰̝̤̹̻̱̭͚̖͍̲̩͙͉̭̹̜̖̥̭̖̼͓̳̳̦̘̫͙̰͇̪͈̫̮̫̟̰̦̗̥̯̥̟͕̼͉͚̘̱̳̟̬̹̯̩̮̱͍͕̤̮͍̰̲̘͔͖̭̱̙̮̦̻̬͉͕̹̜̳͔̞̥͖̹̭̥̖͓̖̳̙͓͎̺̼̻̪̘̤͍̹̩̜͂͂͒̃̑͐͋͑͆͊̂̐͑̂̓̑̆̌̔͋͂̿̈̋͋̓̀̆̓͗̒̿̑͊̐̽̍̅͌̿̇̃̿̎̂̋͗͐̔̈́̀̋͒͋̓̑͛̓͒̉̑̀̊̐̆̇̆́̓̓̇̐̀̈́̀̌̾͂̑́̈̈́̽̔͐͂͑̽̊͌͗̊̋̓͒̈̀̇̂̈́̽͌̓͐͑͂̋̀̀͋̀̽̑͐̏̍̓̄̈́̎̎̌̀̀̆͗̓̈́̒͂̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅį̵̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̻̻͔̲͖̻̹͕̺͓͓̼͔̣̻̬̦̳̱͇̮̪̮̟͙̠̣̣͇̤͕͕͎̘͍̰̣̲͙̯̳̻̳̭̯̙̪̺͉̬̗̳͔̗͓̤̮͇͈̠̬̖̝̝̻̖̠̘͙̘͚̻̮̠̦̣̬̞̦̤̜͈̝̖̯͎͓̖͚̳̫̳̘͔͓̮͖̞̹͖̦̪̳̰̩̭͎̱͈̜͓̠͕̫͕̭͈̟̮̦͈̟̝̘̠̫̙̤̰͔̦͓̘̣̯͙̥̖̹͈͚̫̙̝̱̠̠̼̲͖̦̝̻̞̘̦͕͔̣͚͉̪͚̺͈̥͚͖̖͈͙̝̟̦͇̱̹̘͉̩̹͙̟̝̝̳̣̹͙̮̰̟̲͕͎̗͔̠͔̻̹̦̼͇̭̭͎̪̜͍̹̝̖͔̮͖̰̼̳̲̞̟͈͈͉͈̺͖̥̳̯͚̲͖̙̗̣̙̭̗̩͖̟͉̝̩̽́͆͗́̅͗̅̅́̀̆̋̄̇̀̅͑͋̏̔͂͆͒̄̅͂̊̓́̽͊̓́͂̒͒͑̍̀̈́̈́͒͋̃́̽͆̓̌͒͛͐̈́̑̎̐̓̂̀̂͑̇̀͌̋̔̀͂͛̎͂̉̎̃̊̋̋̃̅̈́͆̈́́̍̏̃͐͊̀͂́͆̏̒̿̒̌̉́͋̓̽̈́̏͊͆͌̓͆̆̿̅̌̓̾̌̄̎̅̀́̈̀̒̏̐͐̏̓̍͆̔̉̍̎̓̽̀́̑̃̏́̄̇̈͊̂͑͋͗̌̃̒̏̉̓̌̅̆̃̔͐̏͐͑̏͒̉̈́̋͂̓͛̒̆̀̓͑̓̓͐͒͋͊́̀̈́̇̑͒̓̎̉̽̀̈́̄̅̐̿͛͑̇̾̈̈̌͆̅́͊̿̽͑̅̀́̆̿̃͌̃̓̆̋̈́̀̈̀̄͌͆͂̎́͌̑̊͂͐̓̄̑̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̨̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̛͇͎̦͍̺̜̥̥̠̫̗̘̪͇̘͇̝̯̳̣͉̳̥͉̲̹̞̫͕̮͔̣̦̭̗͓̯̖̜̹̬̟̙̱̤͈͉͔̙̤̻͍̥͉̦̤͉̣̰̼̤̥̬͖͎̺̼̹̖̜̳̪̥͍̰̩̦͍̪̖̺̙͇̹͍̩̺͓̥̥͈͖̩͇͍̯̪̳̰̦͙͙̩̠̠͈̠͙͕͙̖͕̖̠͎̬̮͈̫͇̠̗̻̪̮̬͕̭̜̼̙͉̥̭͉̹͇͚̗̻̟̯̬͓̞̩͈̟̼͓̗̟̗͇̠̟͇̠̜̼̩̪̅̓̍̃̎̈̀̐́̑̔̐̎̓̓͑̽̈́͛͛̊̽̒̎́̒̅͐̾̈́̈́̂̃́̑̆͆͂̈́̾̀͒̍̉̎̐̓̔̏̓͊̏̌̆̉̎̎̽͂̾̓͛̓͂̂̊̏̀̍͆̈́͊͒̎͑̇͋͌̄̇̔͊̉̔͒̐̀͑͗̽̇̀̎́̽͒͋̅̎̏̉̾̊̐̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̻̣͎͇̱̥̯̯͈͇̱̥̺̭͍̥͇̬̭͕̖͚̱̙͕̞̯̲͈͎̞̼̹̻̭̖̗̣̮̣͍̥̰̜̭̗̪̬̣͖͕̫̰͚̥̱̯̳̗̖͚̳̹̹͖̤̼̲̬͎͚̹͓̩͍̪̝͈͎̣͓̩̱͇͇̜͖̠̪͙̟̰̠͉̼͚̘̰̤͇̤̲̜̳͍̘̙͓̞͎̹͖̱͖̮̖̗̺̖͎̬̯̖̼̺̙̟̮̻̰̗̪̤͓̺̘͎͙̦̩̻̣͚͍̬͙͚̬͖̲̭̟͕̠̦̬̠̩͕̫̳̯͇͎̬̥̦́̇̉͂͆͌͗̌̂̀͑̎̓̎̑͆̄̄̅̽̎̐͗̔̀̃̌̈͛̈́̐̌͛̊̈́̂̿͛͂̓̍͋̏̌̇̂̓̒̄͌̅͒̈́͗̋͒̓̏̅̏̏̈́́̎̿̽̊̈̓̋̾̌̐̓̇̑̆̽͗͂̃́̈͛̃̌̄̎̈͋̿̀͊̓̎͑͂̉͒͂̇͑͛͑̑̀̓̿̊̃̊͋̅̅̔̂̊͂̅̈́̓̏̄̔̄́̏́̀̄̌́̿̅̎̏̄̍̏̏̽͋̉̇̒̐̈́̄͐̿͋́̒̆̂̌̀̉̃͆̾̈́͐̓̊̈́͗̎̀̍̊͒̌́̀͒̅̔̈́̽̔́͗͒̓̽̍̎̌̌̊̊̀̎̈̋͐͒͑̉͑̔̆̄̓͌̒̉͗̓̉̈̅̿͛̓͒̄̂̎̈͆̌̍̓̆̌̔͌̽̄͆͆̅͛̀̑̉̊͑́͋̌̉̈́͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̴̧̡̨̧̧̛͈̭̦͖͚̩͎͍͕̖̘̰̰̠̠̲͖̲̝̭͍͇̺̦̟̙̭̬͓͚̦̼͍͖͍͎̦̲̣̯̋̈́̎̓͗̈́̇̋́̀̅́̒̃͑͐͑̽̌́̏̄́̒͊̌̀̊͐͒̈́͒̿̐̑̈́͒̀̃̾̊́̾͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ę̴̧̡̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̦̯̥̯͚͙̩̯̰͉̞͇̼̤͕̜̻̝̟̞͈̝̗͇̟̺͇̩͉̜̬̱͔̜͙̬̞̠͙͈̘̹̻͙̦͙̣͈̝͉̦̝̟̯͓̙̳̘̳̲͚̪̣͇͈̰̱̬̫͚̼̟͇̭͚̝̜̟̟͚̝̜͍͚͖͚̪̫̙̺̱͓̤̗̱̹̼͈̺̦̖̮̠͔͕̹̼͓̯̥͓̦͕̮̙̲̬̼̳͎͍̩̠͈̥͓̹͓͉̮̲̺̺́̉̀̃͐̀̌̓͗̌̓͑̒̒́̾̽͋͋̊̊͌̒̾̿͗̌̀͑͒̄̊̾̌͋͆̀̈́͗̈́̈́͑̔̍́̊͂͛̋͌̍̌͒͛͛̋͛͒͂͑̾̊͂̂͐̋̽͗͂̍͋̿̋̀͋̂̅͐̒̈̿̂̈́̆̾̇̓̐́͒̾͒̂̾̓̿̇͛̅̊̔̀̅̓͊͑͛͂̿͒͐͋͗̆̔̇̉̍̆̊̀̀̓̊̆̈̂́̀̄̿̋̽̍̇̐̉̒́́̓͌͐̀̆̉͌́̍͋͆̇̈́̂̿̐͋̈́̅̀̀̀́̀͂̂̾̒͒̏̊̔͂̍̇̾̍͋͂̂̒́̂̾͛̋̅̈́̓̾̊̌̈̌̈́̀̀̇̋̑̉̑̅̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅë̸̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̼̘̳͈̝̹͔̻̳̺̭̘͕͕̱̝̼̺̣̜̞̟͎̳̤̪̥̹̮̯̮̪͍̙͓͖̞̟̫̟̭̬͉̥̮̹̥̙̝͙̱͔̫̖̟̰̜̦̣̦̱̗̩̠͍̥̝̫̰̫̰̱̞̮̗̥̤̞̗̲̪̤̗̗̺͙̭͓̣̹͖̬͓͙̯̙͖̲̯͚̙͉̱̺̖̼̺̼͔̦͇͓͖̟̮̦̭͈͇̙̙̗̗̞͔̱͉͍̟͕̣̱̥̘̭͍̤͖̥͎́̒̓͐͋̿̄̈̾͒̃̎̋̄̋̒̎̎̒̌̂̊̾̋̌͑̔͒̊̍̊̾͗̃̋͋̆́̊̀̑̆̓̋̀̓́̇͒̈́́̋́͊͛̒̏̀͛͐͋̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̵̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̨̻̯̗̘̟͎̯̻͈͕͈̝̼͙̗̯͕̤͎̺̬̩̖̹̙̜͓͕̳̖̻͚̬̻̟͔̩̻͎͖͍͎̘̜̙͔̦̣̬̫̪͔̖̩̟͍̞̦͍̟̖̜͓̣̼̻͍̘̗͙͉̘̫̺̲̞̪̘̝̱̙͎͍̹̦͙̘̳̦͕̦̼̗̜̤̥̤͈͓̭͇̩̳̠̣̰͍̥̞̼͐̓̕͜ͅͅş̶̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̞̬̼͔̥̳̞̙͇̣̗̩̟̰̝͕̣̮̹͎̮̼̙̯̭͉̼̳͖̙̮̤̬͈͉͙͚͔̺̼̲̘͈͉͖͚̙͉̩̻̥̣̱̟͓̲̞͍̲͇̲͚͕̣̠̦̞͓̰̥̣̦̠͕̤̰̥͓̝̗̪̫̰̟̥̮̤̞̓̌́͋͋̅̓͒͌́̌̓̏̒͒̍̏̌̈̃͗̋͂́̄̍͒̃̏̋̏̐͒͛̑̾͌̀̆̊͆̆̊̌̔͋̓̊̀̾̓͒̒̓̐̃̓̉̄͆̀͂͋̊̍̉̀̎̅̿͐͌̍́̊̓͑̅̃͌͊͋̿̎̊̿̅͗̉̆̓̀̑̆̒͒͋͊̀̐̃͊͗͊̓̆̇̂̀̈̑̔͒̋̎̽̀̃̓̉͒͒̄́͊̈́̏̄̈͊̒͆̓̂͒̔̈́̽̔͆͋̒̇̀̉́́̀̎͌̓͒̌̿̐̈́̐̓͌͊̄̋̓͛͂̅͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̘͕̲̫̝̖̻̘̫͎͍̟̲̱̠̣̎̐̽̀͐͊̋̏͊̏̇̾͗̀́̈́̊̋͂͊͋̉̐̔̄̿̄͂̿̓́̄̍͌̓́̾̾͗̋͒̏̈́̾̓̅̆́̄͊̐͑̾̅̓̓̀̅͐́̽̈́̿͂̔̉̂̔̃̑̑́͂͗́̀͑̐̈̔̈́͌̔͑̇͐̎̒̈́̆̅͛̅̅́̽͑͛͛̓̒̓̎̇̾̃͛̍̋̎̆̽̾͌̑͑͗̇́̑̍́̋̇̉͋͑͛̍͗́̎̀̏͆̂̒̏̉́̅́́͐̎̇̐̑̓̔̌̇̈͂́̔̿̅̈̓́̐̄̉̆́̽̐̐̔̈̓́̈́̈́̎̇͒̌̑͆̎͐̄̆͊̆̍͑̾̈̈́̿͒̄̐̓̀̇̑͑͗͛͊̇̉͛̾̋̉͊͆̾͐̀̾̈̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ņ̴̨̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̝̤̰͈̗̩̣͔͈̦̝͎̤̲̜̘̫̬̖̘͕͙̜͖̟̤̰̳̱̠̭͇͔͙̠̳͓̞̝͍̫̪̖̭̬̪̻̹͉̺̱̮̰̝̲̝͕͚̖̰̭̠̺̤̩̩̬͚̺̣̜̮͉̮̥͕̫̙͈͎͓̦̩͕͓̠̻̫̻̭̝̘̫͈̻̖̖͙̯̥̥̟̤̟̮̠͔̭̞̦̞̭̆̋̏̓͆̎͋̆̽̇̃̊̂̊̓́̄̂̈́̋̈́̂̊̾̆̈́̎͒̐͑̓̓̽͑͛͑̊́̂͆̍̿̈̅͐̅̈̓̾̈́͊̍͋̅̈́̐̂̅́̈́͆̅̓̀̿̽̓͋͑̈́͊̌̀̎̄̈́͊͗́̽͆̏̾̄͋̈͌̾͗̇̏̑̀͛̈́͊̾̎͌̽͐̂̄̈́́͐̊̃͆̅͐̾̄̉͗̌̔͒̊͐̊͌̔́̎̋̒͗̽͊̃͂̈͊̽̋̾̅̈͒͋̆̀͗̓̄̽͊͐̆̀̀̾̐̐͛͐̈́̍̇̑̈́̍̊̊̆͆̀̀̋̆͐̉̔̂̈́̈́̈́̋̄̑̅͒̏̆̉̎́̀͂͒̈̀̾̒̅͋̎́͆̉̂͂̒͋̍͑̊͆̇̿̔̐̍̈́͌̽͊̅̓̍̍̇̓̅̆̅́̔̉̆̾̾̉͋̇̀̈́̊̔̈́̉͆̏̈́͒̃̀̋͊̄̓̄̒͂͂̂͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̛̤̬͔͙̭̭͈̠̦̮̭̟̪̺̘͔͉͎̭̞̳̱̳̜̣͍̟͉̞̜̠̟͕̠̞͕̘̝͉͚̩͖̟͙̫͈̳͓̜̰̤̣̮̜̝͓̟͕̣̩͈̭̖̰̼̭͎̯͇̞͓̞̺̲̜̻̱͈̭̮̬̹̳̯͉͕̣͙̜̳̹͉̼͚̻͚̗͚̥̙͓̦͙̘̥̮̲̥̥̺̜̣̘͔̪̹̥̮͉̦̺̠̫̣̥̦̣͓͓̩̮̤̱̪͇̩̺̦̭̻͎͖̝̪͓̰͍̘̞̝̘̭̳̥̦̮͉̥̗̟̟̻̬̣̮̝̯͙͓͖̤̠̫̝̻̦̣̩̰̻̥̘͓̱̰̩͖͎̻͇͙̘̖̞̘̠͉̝̺̞̼̘̼̮͚̥̱̞͎̘͉̺̗̼̖̼̘͍̘̣̣̘̻̲̬̊͗̈̑̀̋̔̄̑̀̌̂͊̽̎̓̊̽̓̊͒͋̈́̅̒̃͊̐͒̄͂̌̾́̂̇̓̇̈́͐̌́̏̃̐̆̋́́̏̊̈́̃͑̀͐͒͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḉ̶̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̻͙͙̱͉̫̜̫̗̩̖͖͍͔̟͖͔̤͙̮̣̯͎͍̠̗̹̦̺̻̞̻̘̰͕̮̬̪̩͖̣̝͓͇̪̱̟̰͚͉̺͈̔́͗̓͐͆̀̈́̈͌̀́̄̉̑̆̎̓͋̀͆̂̃̊̍͆̿́̾̈́͌̇̓͆̆̈́͆̇͋͛̇̊̉̏̅͊̀̋̽̋̆͋̍͐͐̐͋̌̒͒̂͐̍͛̋͆́̉̑͒͂̌̊̀̄̾̀͗͛̽̃̊́̉͑͋͐̉͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅė̶̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̬͉̱̞̲̹͙͍͙̬͚̮̗̬͍̣̞͓̯̜̘̩͉͙̰̣̝̳̰͉͚͈̭̙̘̯̘̜̣̣͕͍͕̜̬̼̫͈̰̟̳̗͖̦̪͚̘̩͎͇͈̰͈̫̝̼͎̝͎̬̦͖̘̖̣̬̲͕̥̝̬̝̳̺͓̜̰͈͕̣͓̣̹̳̬̘̞͎͓̻̯͔̺̭̠̫͔͚̬̳̪̖͈̼̟̟͎͎̝̫̠̘͔͎̱̥̱̫̤̭̳̯̱̟͍͓̯̪̱̞̠̳̰̭̝͍̤̰̠̟͓̙̻͙̱͉͓̪͈͎̟̙̫̙͖̬͓̼̿̑͆͂͋́̇̎͆̀͂͌̇̀̈͆̈͌́̾̀̽̋̊́́̉̐͑̆͒͛͊̈́̏̀͌̈̃̑̾̎̓̀͐́́̅̍̉̀̽̏̀̒̃̽̌͌̌͌̇̃̌̃̽̅́͌̉̈́̎̇̓̅̋̌͋̄̋̅͋͋͛͊͂̀̓̃̑̽̂̓͒̓͊͗̒͂͋̊̀͊̎̈́̓̀̅̐͗͌̾̇̄̾̉̾͛͐́͂͛̀̓̽͊͊̐̈̽̒̽̈́́̽̽͐̊̈́̑͊̀͐́͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̛̳̣̞̤̻̗̻͎̗͓̖̼̙̗͈̲̘̗̠̠͙͇͚͔̥̪̼̭͇̖̼̭̲̫̪̽̀̑̂͆̀̓́̋̎̆̉̈́͐͛̌̊͂͛̀̈́̓͒͆͆̄͌̍͂̏͗̉͊͑̋̑̏́͒̏̂̏̿̀̀̓͗̆̿̅̀̉́̔̃̿̔̀̈́́̔͆̀͛̋̇͑̌͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝ḁ̷̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̤̠̱͖̼͇̖̮̪̹̺̹̤̩͇͚̼̫̜̱̹͎̼̥̭̺̤͓̲̲̞̪̪̹͇̣̘͎͖̞͓̟͓̘̺͙̪͔͚͓͉̞͚̞̭͈͎̮̬͇͎̱̯̖̖̣̮͎͉̰͔͔͇̤͈̼͚̙̫̼̰̮̙̱̘̮̭̱̘͙͉̙̳̜͚̬̥̮̱̗̬̝̺̳̜̥̺̱̣̖̯̱̙̜̺̥̘̟̰̱̥̩̖̻̳̬͓͓̮̖̬̖̬͎̖͕͇̺̺̲̭̺̭̫͉̻͖͚͍̬̘͍͈̺̫͍̮͓̰͚͍͖̖̞͉͖̺̰̘̦̤͖̙͔̞̬̯͇̳͚̭̤̜̱̺̩̭͚̗͔͙̫̯̤̼͚̯̭̫͔̘̻̤̖͙̙̠͎̫̭̲̻͚̫͈͈͖̣͈͕̜͙̲͚̻̫̰̝̼̯̼̦͔͓͇̤̫̘̬̖̣̲͙͓̭̭̖͕̲̞̫͌́̓̐͛̌̎̉͗̈́̒̈́̀̒̾͑͆̾̊̔̓́̑̿́͂́̾͛͆̃̋̏̓͌̉͑͐̏̓̐͒̓̀̓̆̀̑̋̉̆̐̆̓́̅̈́̃̉̅͌̏͐̃̊́͂̀͊̇̽͆̆́̎̀̈̈͒̆̌̇͑̒͌̐̐̽͆́̽́̏̽̃̀̿͐́̄̀̈́͑̇̇̌͗͌̾͌̐̃̆͒̐̐̏̄̈́̒̈̅̈̋̑̐͐͌̇̉̅͑̓̃̂͛̈́̅͛̅͋̈́͌͐͑̃̃́͆͌͑̑͂̌̊͗͂́̌͌̌̋̃̎͂̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̸̡̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̦̹̱̯̥̻̺̱̬̺̝̲̪̭͔͕̘̳̰̗͙͇̖̘̹͈̰̫̭̖̝͓̫̠̟̯̼̹̩̜̘̹͇̰̦̤̥͇̬̳̙̭̪͓̳̟͉̳̥͕̞̩̺̲̭͍̯͕̹͈̻̦̟̠̥̙̘̤̎̔͗͛͒́̔͋̎̉͌͆̇̋̆̒̍͂̆̌̑̋̿̃̌̋́̐́̍͑̓͊̀̇͒̓̆̈́̄̎̈́̌̄̽̈̀͌͂̎̄́̊̃̇̄̓͂͌̏̉̂̌̈̇̀͂̀̃̈́͊͊̈́̇̎̍̈́̈́̿̔̋̀̊͗̽͒̀̃̎͆͂̐́̑̈̄̌̀̊̔̂͊͒̅̐̉́̾̈́̊̃̾̐̅̀̈́̋̌̉̐͋̐͆̔͋͆̑̿͆͂́͋͋̀̉̊̌̊͗̀̈̓̂͂͛͐͐̀͆̇̎͌̓̏͗̈̈́͊͗̂͑͂̃̿̑́̒̓͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅd̸̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̗͓̦̮̭͈̰͕̻̠̰̘̘̞͙̙͔͚̬̰̥̦̭̦̝̱̬͕̣̘̼̹̜͎̦̠͍̙̗͈̯̻̝̻̙̰̹̱͖̝̰̦̭̜̻̪̜̪̟͉̳̱̠͕̖̟͈̝̤̣̞̩͓̮̣͖͇̩̜̹̄̇̊̋̈́͊̃̆̆̈́́͌͂͊̃̓̍͆͌͗̉͂̋͘͜͜ͅ ̵̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̲̮̻͎͕͔̳̘̜͓̩̻͖̥̥͖̖̼͈̯͉̯͙̥͉̦͕͍̪͇͉͍̥̪͓̝̼̝̱̱̫̦̝̱̳̯̮̘̹̹̼̪̟̺̻̼͙̻̩̫̺̣͓̙͉̩͔͈̥̪̳̦̳̱͉͖̗͔̣͉̼̖̭̰̮̫̯̺̥̭̇̾̅́͛̆̊̋͂̍̈̊͑́͂̏̈̓̅̋̓̒̐̒͌͂̈͊̑̈̎͌̾̉̇̋̾́͌̏́͋̆̓̎̋͛̀̃̂̐̎͐̍̒̿̈͑͐̔̒̋͌̿̌͋̿̄̈́̔̋͊̔̌̎̈́̈̀̍̉̍̈́̒͐̔͊̃̿̍̑̌́̋̽̾̑̈́̀̀̐̾̏͗̿́̐̅̈̅̈́̌̿̒̄̇́̊̈́̓̅͒̑͒̋͛̏̿̇̽̓̆͑͌̽̔̄̅͐̂͂̃͒͐̅̓̄͒̍̋̌̎̿͂̈́̑̎̈́̍̊̋̄͗͂͋̋͊̽̎̇͋̆̿̿̐͂̐͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠c̸̢̢̡̡̢̢̡̡̟͍̬͇̥̖̝͎͙͕̤͔̮̩̖̳̹͇͙̣͕͔̥͙͕̫̦͎̫͚͕̫̙͕͕̱̬͍̫͚̗̟̩̜̜͕̥̤̻̺͙͙̟̞̪̱͉̝̲͙̗̦͖͎̯̭̹̳̮̠̱̖͚͈͙̦͖͍͉̳̖̮̫̥̥̺̪̺̞̼̗̲͕͎̟̲̗̀̒̀͐̉̌́̈́̄̋̓͐̽̑͛̈̓̿͋̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅơ̵̧̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̰̲̦͍̼͍͚̫̙͔̙̞̹̬͚̱̜̰͈̺͚̟̦̜̯̻̯̺̯̦͈̖̟̬͈͍͓͎̯̭̣̦̻̟̝͙͕͎͙̖̞̘̹̳͕̜̻͇͚͙̰͓͓͔̫͖̖̼̞̟̳̤̖̭̱̫̠̺̼̗͈̰̼̥̳̤̙̬̦̜̲͕͔̗̳̣̘͓̬͕̼̙̖͍̱̜̣̞̳̩͕̪̦̩̬̼̜̘̝̜̱͕̱̟̝͓̝̭͙͎͕̮̞̥̯͇̥̜̬̖̮̠̮̟̰̜͙̪͇̜͚̜̻̩͎̜͎̭̖̪͙̥̬͙̹̭͕̣͈̻̥͔̦̪̠̙̤͍͇̗̰̞̜̦̘͓̻̟̭̹̺͇̲͓̺͙̆̂̈́̈́̽̈̈̈̀̽̍͛̈̇̊̇̃̇̍̇̎͊̓̈̃͑̋̀̅̄̈́̃̈̒̓̂͆̈́̏̊̎̅̈́́̀̈́̔̈́̀̃̈́̓̈́͒̽̾̉͋̃͗̆͌͗̀̈́̆̊̿̈́̃͛͆͑͌̍̋͋͂͒͒̓͗̓̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̩̤̟͕̙̺̬͓̫͓̜͉̭̳͇̥̙̬̥̰̫͖͖͎̩̝̤̩̯̝̮͓̳̳̻̼̻̟̰͈̱̞̯̜̜̝͙͕͉̥̪̪͙̟̣̖̙͔̘̦̦̗͕̙̯̯͚͖̦̫̣̠͈͖̰͓̝̞͈͙̟̤̠̳̖̙̖̠̫͓͈̣̝͚͔̼̙̗̩̥͍͔̰̩̹̯̠͇͍̟̗̹͖̞̲͓͙̥̰̝̦̳̫̖̱̤̟̞͕͉̹̘̙̰̼̗͚̠̖̲͈̰͍̠̩̻̦͓̣̰̥̦̖̩̘̬̦̳͕̖͓̬̥̠̮͇̳͙̥̣͓̰̼̬͙̠̖̺̣̪̭̩͔̖̥͓͖͚̥̘͙͇̻̟͙͕̘̥̝̩̬̳͇̬̩̘̭̹̯̟̬̪̪͎̠̦͚̼̜̳̻̟̬̱̌̈́͂́̽͊͛́̑͊̃̓̈́̾̈́̓̏͊̆͒̈͗̂͑̉̇̇̿̂̎̊̀̾̿͛̆̀̈́̇͐͐̅̾͂͑̓͌́̍̃̌̅̅̀̈͒̈́̍͆̅̄͑̓͊͌̄̇͒̒͂̐̂̐̑͛́̈́́̀̿̆̍̎͂̿̒́́̍̓̆̇̈̑̍̀̑̈́͑̍̊̂̈̌̈́͊̽̾̽̏́̀̎͗͋̔͒͑̃̌̽̈́͐̊͋̒̐́̏̈͗̓͌̿̎̄͗́̆̇͂̈̀̍́̅̾͒̐͌̈́͑̎̓̅̈́͛̓̃́̅͛͆̈́̋̊̍͆͊̑̿̅͛̿̈̓͋̎͌̄̒̀̎̅́̽͑͛̀̍͛͛̏́̌͋͆̈̐͗̏̒̊̊̒́̾͂͋̔́̒̿̓͌̇̄͌̽̔́̓͗͌͆̋̈́͒͋̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅļ̷̨̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͍̪̘̤̼̼͙̘͍͎̙̱̟̠̙̠̱̠̺̼͔̹͍̠̟̤̠͙̮̫̗̗̥͕̮̲͍͉̰͇̘͓̗͈̠͇̤̪̻̖̻̼̣̘̗̟͙̦̟̙̹͚̯̳̹̝̯̰̜͈̩̞͚̥͚͕̟͙̰̟͇̳̫͔̺̟̪̻̟̙̫̖̹͕̥̝̙̭͈̬̯͉̯̫̣͓̫̝̮̙̤̲͇͎̙̫͓̣̫̩͈͚̗̹͎̖̜̼͙̟͚̙͖̦̯͍̗̙̮̯̦͓̮̙̠̜̹̱͎͎̘̜̯̙̟̪̝̦̰͕͙̼͖̭̘͇̟̤̤̫̞̣̪̞̱̠͙͈͕̱̩͍̘͚̰̅̑͂̑̓̈́̄̍̅͊̇̃͊̌̇̄̔̈́͑̄͑̈̏̀̃̎̋̐͊̇̈́̄̒̌͆̾̄͒̄̋̉̍̅̀̍̽̒͊͂̓̏̑̃̉̉̅͋̈́̈́̇̿̀̿̃͋̊̓͊͊̊̀̉̉̅̌̿͂̈̐͗̂̓̀̽̈́̈́̐͂̋̃͆̔̑̍̅͒͒͊̀̾̓̋͊͊̃̓̄̂̂̇͑̎̍͐̑́̽͐̑̆̇̏̂͗̈́̏̎̓̿̌̋̉͒͒̇̈́́̊̉͊̉͗̄̏͌̍̅̓̆͐̆̒̅̓̇̈́̆̈̑͛͂͌͑̒͒̋́̀͋̂͆͌̀̈̇̑̈͐̀̐̇̓̈́̑̋̋͐̏̿͐̋͑̑̀̊̊͑͑̍̅͂́̆͆͑̽̌̆̂̑̒̾̿̀̆͛̿̇͌̓̋̍͆̑͐̆́̂̇͋̓̀̋̑̈́̐͌̇̋̐̎͋́̐͗̀̅̅̓̒̒̔̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͚̤̰̙͇̭͔͓̘̟̟͙͔̼̮̣̳̦̳̥̜̖̳̞͈̭̦̱͉̠̺̪͚̻̫̺̥̝̻̘̗̰̝̖͓͔̯̙͈̱͎͕̼̦̺̯̩͕̯͉̗͈͓͓͖̞̰͙̥̲͉͕̖̯̬͍̯̜̗̦̜̹̲̤̖̦̟͕̺͍͇̺̖̱͚͙͍̘͇̦͚͉̺̬̪̩͉̳̬̮̹̳͍̪̱͓̜̭̟͎̖̥̞̻̮͖̞̰̟͓̍̉͐̉́̽̏͐́̾̊͑͊͂̀͐́͒̇̊̈́͆́̔̃͌̈́̊̀͐͂̈́̔̔͂͊̎̈̍͐͆̍͂̃̌̆̊͐͌͗͗̋̾́͗̃̾̇̓̓̍̂̆̆͐̈̉̐͂̋͋̈́̌̃̇̍̔̌̈́͋͗̃̾͒̑̓̑̇̀̏͊̌̌̊̔̈́̀̋͒͌̇͊̀͊͗̓̾̑̒̒͒́͂͒̓͆̌̌̑̌̈́͋̔̈́̍̾̅͒̑͌̇̽̏̀͊͐̿̈̑͌͊͌́͗͗̀͊͋͛̾̊̉̿̃̈́̽̈́̀͂̏͆͂̒̐͋̂̽͊̈́͂̉̇̂̎͋̂̿̏̃̎͂͌̆̊͋͑̾̍́́̽͊̏̐̈̏̐̇̎́͋̾̆̅̋́̅̃̆̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅr̵̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̭̻̭͙̜̣̝̦͚͚̳̲̟͈̭̥̯̮͐̐̒̽͑͋̃̎̄͆͆̌͆̍͋͒͋́́͊̀̊͒̍̉́̈͛̾͊̈́̀͐̄̌̔̿̈͊͆̓̎̓̅͛̋̔̈͋́̄̉͋͌̓̓̊̂̿͐͑̓̀̽͌͋͌́̓͗͑̇͋̑̉̇̅̆̅̀̌̀́͌͋͑͌͐͒̓̐͊́̿͒͋̿̓͗̃̂̃͗͊̍͗̑̽̏̉͒̄́͛͐̾̈͂̔̈́̓̔͌͛̓̆̌́̽̀̄̓̔̔̎̆̈̂̆̎̂̃̏̀̏͒̄̀͊͌͂̏̿̌̆̽̌̾͌̉̈́̅̈̃̒̈́̓̾͌̆̆̒̊̆͋̆̀͌̊͊̉͋̏̐̔̃̔͌͑̍͂͗͛͛̿̿͂́̃̊̃̄̍̂̇̊̒̒̌̃͂̈́͗̿̌͒͗̈́̒̓͒̓͐̎̾́̏͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ư̷̧̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̘̜͚̬̟̻̤̼͓͓̩̗͇̟̖͙̥̠̤̭͕̺͈͎̠͖͈̤̯̙͚̗͕̤̝͓͔̲̞̠͍̝̠̝͉͕͎̳̬͙̭̞̺̖̩̟͓͖͈̤̖̱̖̹̺̞̦̥̹̗͎̭̦͙̝̹͕͕͕̤̦̲͇͉̜̗̱͕̼̫̳͙͇͕͖͖̣̤̘̼̟̳̖̜͚̖̪͈̭̣̯͉̜͖͈͎̘̙̟̦̭̻̭̘͓̹̱͙̠͇͓̩̦͍̹̘̝͍͕̪͙̪̝̥͕̻͔̳͇̪̫̺̳̙͉̳̙̖͖̳̣͔͚͍̫͓̩̻̥̳̰͈̺̞̦̭̫̗̫̬͙̙̳͈͚̜͎̺̮̤͚̹͇̭̝̻̳͈̰̞̥̮̣̤̹̪͙͎̩̙͆͑̑͐̀̂̎̔͛͋̅̋͋̽̀̊͋́̈́͆̓͆͋̎̅͋͒̋͆͂͗̇̂̍̅̍̍̆̎̈́̍́̋̿̍̽̿͛́̔̀̅̾̈́̂̀̌͒͆͐͆́̈͌͒͐̅̋̆͒̍̽́̆͌̄̐͒͊̾̈́̇̿̏͛̆͑́͗̒̍̇͑̄̒̏̓̾̿́̾͛̿̀́͂͐̔̆̿̈́̀̑͒̇̃̄͌́̑̇͛̐̅͑̈́̈̌̈̈́̑̇̇̋̃́͐̍̏̈́̐́̓̿͗͂̈̏͐̾͂̀̍̐́͂̉͆̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅb̸̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛͍̲̘͓͉̗̰͕̼͙̤̬̳̰̖̝̣̳̬̪̺̳̰̜̥̦̖͚̙̮̙̘̩̰͎̲̦͙̤̹̭̝̳̝̭̗͇̱͙̠̳̩̳͓͉͔̦̼̻̼̺̰̜͎̻̱̣̞͕̯̫̥̱̫̻̖̗̣̩̖̯̯̖͍̲̱̱͍͓̪̼͇̞̫͙̺͕̟̺̫̥̪̥̫̞̭̩̩̬̖̼̻̻͕̫̠͙̣̹͙̼̘̱͇͍̪̺͖̠̲̲͎̙̤̦̩̦̮̲͙̫̠̺̳̤̞̰͚̫̥̘̤͔̟̥̪̪̙̘͓͕̤̺̺̥̤̫͓̘̤̹͕̞̪̜̙̮̩̼͈͕̗̫̜̯̺̩͉̰̟̜͙͎̙͉͎͕͖͎̜̖̮̙̠̘̮̬͓͙̯́̈̐̀̅͐̇̾̉̒͑̒͐̌̿͊̉̿͂̎͆̅̍̐̎͒̎̋̇̃̒̇̉͌͛̈́̊͗͐͌̽̇̄̊̈́̍͋̇̉̎̉̐̾̍̀̽̌͗̈́͗͐̌͊͑̂̀̌͑̏͑̉͌̊͑̋͂̀͛̓͒̊̑̉́͋̔̄́̈́̽̿͂̉̈́̃̾̒͌̀͌́̍̂͐̿̌̎̌̋̅̎̍̾̊́̀̊̐͊̍̓̏̎̊̌͛̔̊͋̉̄́͛͒̊̇̒̾̅͐̍͗̌͑̽͊̌̽̍̆̈͊̏́̇̿̾̄̇̓̈̓̈́̑͐͆̈́̈̆͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅb̴̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̖̦͕͕̜̯̟̩͖̼͇̜̰̼̳͈̼̗̩̩͇͚͔̝̤͈̠̥̠͙̞̦̫̜̬̪̘͍̹̫̻͍̜̣̭͖͎̠̯̫̯̖̖̰̥̫̱̙̗̣͚̤̹͖͍̣̗͉̳̱͉̞̤͕̺͍̬̞̟̰̦̘̰͚͈̹̦̞̳͕̜̞̰̜͍͕̦̼͎̭͎̠͕͓̭͎͎̤̪̠̼̫̱̮̰̜̤͚̤̞͚̬̳͍͇͚̯͓̲͈͓̮̥̳̞̘̘̰̹͚͙͈̥̗͇̥̳̲̹͓̝̦͖̲̭͇̤̗̤͖͔͉̜̲͉̟̝̱̗̰̟̺̮̪̪̖͓̩̮̰̮̫̹̗̟͇̭̪̭̝̣̮̦̪̦̞͚͎̩̮̺̠͈͍̝̱̘̰̗̘̗̝̬̪͙̹̪̖̻͙̜̲͇͈͍͎͉̘̼͖͇͈̦͎̣̥̹̹̝͔̻́͌̾̏̌̑̑̈̈́̑̉͌̏̿͗̌̄́̔́̉̾͛̋͑̐͂̀̇́̈́̌̽̍̔̈̐̎̒̆̈́̾̂̎̀͋̿̀̍̎͋͛́͌͒͂̾̉̈́͊̇̐̌̈́̒̄̍̀͛̎͊̓͋̌̐̏́̑̆̌̽̉̅́̃͌̀͗̈́̃̀̓̈̆͆͊̅͗͐̀͌̏͆̈́͛̉̽̀̈́̽̏̉̃͛̄̃̊̉̎̄̆̈͋̋̐̎͋͐̃̈̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅi̶̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̢͔̙͖̰͔̫̙͕̥̟̻̮̲̣̬̼̥̥̞̱̺̼̺̼͇͖̳̞̼̠̪͎͈͈̹̞̳̯̙̪̲͉̠̙̖̝͓̼͉͖̼̪͈͍͎̖̮̜͕̭̼̼͎̗̳̻̳̜͚͔̫̘̦͚̩̗̤̖̩͓̦͔̥̰͇͎̳̺͇͕͚͉̭͖͚̣̬̍͜͜͜ͅͅͅn̵̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̼̯̝̹̮̯͇̯̦̙̘̦̼͚̫̳̬̫̟̻̺̠͎̻͉̠̞̪͖̼̯͖̲̤̣̠̟͙̬̞͕̻̮͉̖͕̥̰̝̫̤̻̬̓̓̈̎̏͛̀̏͐̌̂̇͛̾͌̉̑͋͆̃́̆̑̏̔̓͂͊̓͒̌̈́̀̅̐̒̊̎̃̄̅̆͋̒͆̂͌̒̽̓̂͂̉̈̆͒̿̈̐̇̿͗̽͌͌͐͋͐̾̓̈́̂̾̍̈̃̒̓̍͊̀́̅̀͒̐͐̊̓̾͐̿̒̈́̎͋̎̿́̒͊̌̿̔͆̉̽̓̓̊́̈́̆̔̇̈́́́͊͛̍͂͑̓͊̋͒̓̋͗̆̽̒̓̐̈̓̔͂̉̈́̏́̊̎͋̀̋̈́̈̍́̓̌̅̂̄͐͂̂̈́͒͆̀͆̀͆̿̆̊͒̒͂̏̂̾̎͆̂͂́͆́̂̐̈́́̅͗͌̔̈͗͌̀̔̃́̂̾̾͐͒̑̋̎͊̑̈̉͗̊͆̈̄̏̉̾̇͊̂͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅg̸̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̮̞̱͇̼̤͓͎̱̳̦̤̯͓̥͇̙͎͍̮̟̗̺͉̜͍͈̳͇̥̻̮̟̖̜͚̺̰̙̜̠̜̟͕͖̖̠̫̰̗͓̱̖̺̩͕͍̜͍̹̲̞̯͔̻̜̰̮̰͔̟̟͚͎̜̣̘̳͈͙̺͎̳͚͎̗̻̝̝͕͓̖̣̩̱̤̝͈̣͔̣̼̖̻̠̘̻̰̫̖̲͙͇̝͇̣̼̮̟̗̬̳̙̞͙̣̩̣̞̺͈̤͍̦̲̖̒̈͐̅̒͊͒̑͋͒̾̓͛͋̀̆̿̑͗͂͊̀͌̓̿͑̈́̓́̔̏̎̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ ̶̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎͕̪̟̼̟̱͓̥̭̳̗̻̲̦̪͍̖̟̜͚̮̬̭͍̞̆̇́̃̅̒̾͊̿̎̃̓͊̽̅̀̈̾̈́̈́͂̏̋͌̀̐̈́̆̌̀̾̈͒̏̓̒̑̇̋̈́̋͋̾̀͋͑̄̓̏̄͊͊̓̃̊̑͊̈́̽̈́̀̀́̅͆̈́͛̍̓́̆̊͋̐̈́͌͆̈͂͗̉̈̈́͆͊̈́̐̾̃̈́͂̑̏͊̐̌̔͐́̔̑̆͗̍̌̔̉͑̾͂̔̂́͊̎̔̉̓̃̈͒̓̎͗̈́͛̀̓̓̑̎̎̀̏̔͐̊͂̅̅̉͋̅̍͗̓́͗̍̇́̋̑̿̆̏͋̋̒̀̄̿̔͐̌̽̾͂̐͐̈̓̓̍̅̀̽̽̒͑͂͆̀̐͛́̈́͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅa̶̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̻͍̘̥̩̣͓̩͓̰̮̭͚͈̮̹̥͉̩͍̞̪͈̱͍̗̭̳̰̣̦͍͚̝͇̯̭̯͍̗̮͖̲͉̘̯͔̻̦̯̣̲̦͇͖̗̜̹͉͈̬̟̮̬̺̦̖͖̰͓̹͕͇̺̠̥͉͈̝͍͓͚̘͕̭̼͉͚̱̜̹͚̞̥̞̪̣͉̬̲̫͖̯̟̤͎̦̭̫̥̝̗̞̤̬̮̩̪͇͎̯̙̞̩̖͕̼̞̥̘̺̺̳̞͖̫̯̺̯͈̫͈̝̗̥̬͙̩͈̭͙̜̗͍͕͓͚͚̩̰̠̱̠̟͚͉̗͈̳͓̮̭̺̱̮̮͎͚̩͖͍̞̩̲̘̩̻̹͈̩̞̬̹̦̭̲̗̪̗̭͈͚̼̪̲͓̯̤̰͖͙͙̹͕͓̗̖̟͕̟̰̪̱̰̹̜͍̪͚̣̫̠̹̯̠͇̣̳̰̥͓̗͙̱͙͙͔͎̪̹͚̟̮͇͉͍̝̗͙͖̳̳͔̜̹̣͐̈͒͗̔̌̈́̓̽̔͑̓̾̒̒́̌͊͂͒́́̅̍̾̄̂̐̉̓͗̇̓̋̈́̓̓̑̃̋̈́̍̑̈́̈̾̆͑̐̇̐̏͂̓̈́̉̅̉̿͒́̀̈́̉̎̇̐͂̾̿̆͆͗͂̑̅̀͋͛̔̽́̌̊̏͐̃͐̃̄̌̆͊̓͐͐͊̎̄̔̒̍̅̈̉͊̈́͛͆̇̓̎̃̈́͒̍͆͑̿̀͒͑̽̓́͒̀̿̓̅̌̃̋͑̅͂́́͂̆̾̌̽̽͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅg̷̨̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̜̲͈̮͕̦̤̺̺̲͓̗͚͙̺͔̠̘̖̹̰̺̣̻͙͔̪̦̮̻̗̟̰̣͙̮͖͙̣̯̗̜͉̙̪̖̺̳̼̱̻̯̰̗̰̺̟̥̹͇̟͔̲̼̥̰͈̺̥̺̖̯̜̙͈̩̮̩̺͚͓̭̘̪͔͙͈̫̹̤̫̙̞̤̝̲͎̱̦͈͓͉͉͖̬͍̜̻̭̭͙͔͈̥̖͚̣̲̼̺̳̩̥̖͍̳̬͖͖̳͉͚̱͚̣̞͈̯̠̫̣̰̼̣̭͕̫͇̖͚̯̩̖͕͔͈̝̫̺͙̣͖͕͓̠̺̮̩͎̝̞̖͍͕̜̟̳̜̘̱̲͙̪̻̫̼̯̦͙̯̳͇͍̣͖̦̣̘̞̺̻̱͓͕͎̥̦͇͔͈̼̜̺̟̫̳̲̙̣̹̪̥̯̙̮͇̤̘̪̣̗͈̓͊̀͑̓͒̃͗̃̑͆̿̀̓̇̏̍̀̍̒̋́͆̌̀̎̔̌̔͒̋̇͗̂͐̍́̑̾̊͑͐́͐̉̀̑̌̎̀̈͂́̉̈́͋͑͛̊̀̃̋̇̍́͂̍̽͛̒̅̃̓͛̾̍́̆̈́͋̒̓̓͑̇̉̅̾̓̑͒̈͊̂͑̉͌̏́͋̓̒͂̇̈́̐̿͊̿̓̋̃̐̈̃̐͌̽̈́̑͊͛̒̋͆̽̇̊́̄̉́̋͗͌̈́̍́̎̓͆̎͗̇̅͋̅̾̀̃̑̇͒̓͋̈́̾̈́́̓̆̈́̈́̈́̅̓̇͗̇͐̍͗͐͌͗͋̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅá̵̧̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̙̦̜̱̤̟͍͕͇̳̫̬̞̭̯̲̙̠̲͓͚̫̟̠̹̫̞̖͙̮̦̠̯̲̜̭̘̼̰͓͍̱̙̟̞͓̺̰̯͓̤͎̘̣̤̠͎͎͓̯̻̜̘̹̟̭̞̣̖͖͎̝͍̣̩̦̮̝͖̺̪̭͈͔̞̦͐̊̇̌̾͊͗͐͂̃̄̀̓̈́̐̂͊̂̾͌́̅̇̓͐͊̈́̀̽̽͘͜ͅī̷̢̡̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̥͍̜̮͔̬̤̩̤̫̳̣̞̺̥̱̩̤̫̖͖͇̰̲̩͚̼͚̜̮̰̼̟͔̞̻̰̘̞̞̺͔͚̩̯̜̰̥̘̹̜̗̖̜̩̙͎͇̱̰̹̞͚̦̟̪͚͕̝̘̤̪̗̤̟̙̗̩̖̥̮̩̱͓̭͍̗͍͕̰̣͔̱͉̫̟̳͈̞͕̰̫̲̦̤̳͈̄͊́̂̍̂̀̑̉̉̔̒͋̍̎͗́̋͒̾͆̽̆̋̊̀̊̌̔͗̾͒̊̑̊͒̂̋̓̓̆͛̈́̈́́̈̊̓̔̀͒́̍͑̆̔̀͌̽̈́͐̑̎̑̊̾̈́̇͛̋̓̄̍̄̃̊́͊͑̉͒̂̄̑͌̎̅͑̐́̆͗̄͌̒̿̅̿̿̎͐̈́́̑͊̀̔̈́͗̄̂͊̀͆̅̇͌̋̅̄͌̎͐̅̀̽̍̓̉́̀̇̈́̃͒̋̈́̂̆́͂̋̄̓̀͊́̐̌̄̑̒̓̓́̊͊̓͗͆̇͑̓̾̍̀͊̌͐͊̀͌̑̽͒̃̏͗̉̑̅̃̑̇̀͆̆͆̓͂́͆̏̎̾̈́͊̂́̃̄̊̈́̋͛́̐̈́͌̈́̋͛̂͐̋̓̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̴̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̟̮̩͙̥̺̪̥̻̬̙̝̼͉͇̳͈̥̠̝̩͇̟̞̲̲̘͎̤̭̱͚̗̰̤͖͍̞̮͍̬̦͔̟̬̱͕̤̳̗̘̯̥̩̣̖̠͇̝͕̲͕͚͙̹͈͕͙̖̟͍̝̰̲̙͈͍͓͚̹̬̱̙͍̻͙̟͈̼̗͖̩̦̯͓̟̜̜̮̥̙̱̬̙̜̭̳͔̗͉̝̻̱̟̣̝̻̺̠͕̱͓͓̦̲̤̭͙̦͓͉̞̜̻̗̯͙͓͓̰̲̫̦̙͇̬͉͙͈̰̘̼̹̫͉̪̱͍̝̭̳͚̼͉̗̬̩͖̫̬͙͔̮͎̱͉͔̘̣̠͇̻̩̥̬͖̣̻̰̳̹͎̳̠͕̼͙̯͖̻̮̞̻̠̞̳̩̝͈͇͙̙̙̞̻̝̺͎̺̞̪̓͂̎̆́̅̀́̍͐̎͐̿̇͛̿̃͑̆̀̽͗́̊͂͑͆͐̈̈́̎̈́̌̌͂̏̽̋͋̑̀̿̏́̑͌̌́͐͆̀̈́̽̉̀͗̎̑͐̀̀͋̂̐͐̓̎̓̈̎̉͐̓̐͐̒̊̌̎̐́̐̿̑̄͆͂̽́͛̍̈́͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼̐̔̒́̔͗̐̅̃͛̃͑́̎͆̆͒̅͒́̋͊͋̍̄͊̈̑͐̈̇̈͐̾̊̈̓͛͂̅̋͂́̑̄̑̽͛̉͂͂̊̆̓̈́̀̈́̓̒̄́̉̍͋̏̎̉̄́̇̀͛̓̑͛̆͑͂͛̓͋̌̊͋̄̂̐̊͛̉͂̽̿͐̾̍̏͆͐̋̉̐͒̈́̑̈́̽̒̈́̒̋͗̂͂̈́́͂̓̓̎̀̈́̂͑̎̀̆́̐̍̓̆̍̿̓͂͆͐͌͋̇̊̾̾̽̓̀̎͑̍̋̓̎̈́̎͊̋͗̓̈́̈̐͆̀̋̈̉̍͊͗̐̿͗̄͒͛͆̇̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠t̸̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̺̞̰̱̙̥̥̻̳̟̙̤͕͓̜̭̞̞̫̜͙͎̜̼̞̪͙̯͚͙̥̝̰̱͉̟͈̥̱̞̮͕͖̬̗̥̩͎̗̝̘̖͎̱͈͎̖͉̭͉͉̻͔̯̞̘̩̯̟̘̠͍̞͈͙͉̩͓̺̭̥̤̫͂͑̔͂̌͌̀̏͌̋̆́̂̍͛͑͗̏͋̈́̍̄͛̏͂̏̈́̐̅͛͋̃̇̓͐͛̅̍̎̀͊͂̍͊̈̏̏͌̋̇́̏̃̍̉̄̽̇́͒̇̓̓̀͆̽̑͊̾̐̄̏̎̔͐̀̈́͗͋͗̆̽̔̓̅́̀͐̑̓̀̋̌̌̅̎̋̓̆̊̒̀̇̉̎̃̉͋̃̏̅̍̋͗͂̽͒̆̂̄̈́̑̇̓̽̏͊̓̓̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̠͓̺̣͈̤̞̰̰͖͇͉̥͉̹̜̲̟͖̠̟̼̬̲̮̘̩̮̠̼̳͔͉̟̺͉̯̞͚̬͔̺̝̯̣͈̺͍̼̙͚͈͚͇̺̞̯͎͇̤̗͙̫̩̼̱̝̤͚̦̬͍̮̹͔̫͈̩̻̗̣̘̠̺̫͓͕̞͖̦͕̱͚̲̫͇̦͕̠͈̝͖̞͇̪͈̫̱͔̭̹̤͈̪̣̗̝̪͕̩͔͕̣̪̘̩̖̜̞̪̗̥̜̞̪̣͎͔̝̘̫̲̰̬̥̱̰̖̮̘̜͖̼̟̎̑̇̍̌͛̒͗͊̄̉́̆̑̂̓̉͆͐̌̊̒̊̄͋̊̎̽̊̒͗̒͐̈͌͑̋̈́̏̑̓̂̇̄̔͑̇̓̎̽̿̍̽̆̈́͋̓̿̈̇̿͐̓̅̀̅͗͂͊͑̿̇̑̈́̌̍̈́̏̒̈́̾͛̒̐͌̔̑̾̃̌͒͐̈́̒̂͋̊͑͌̽̈̿͋͒̀̀̑̏̂̅̏͗͒͗́̂̒̔̾̀͆͒͒̂̓͛͐̉̉̂̄̀̅͐̒͊͆̂̔͗̌̓̋̈̀̌͗̎̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅm̴̧̨̢̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̛̛̛͉̰̼̻̥̰̝̤͚̼̹̱̪̜̦̙͇̠̯̙̭͙̫̳͖̠͉͈̮͖̲̣̮̪̙̘̤̥̺͔̱͕̩͔̺̗̜̰̝̥̼̬̫̝͉̞̩̝̖̠͍̻̥̰͖̳̰͉͔̤̜͕̜͈̗̹̞̩̭̼͕̳̦͓̪̼̺̪̝͔̦̖͖͎͉̘͕̦͔̭̖͈͇̰̱̹͓̙̟͉̜͙̞̼̳̦̬̬̪̬̲̣͍̲̻̰̳͚̤̥͍̙͉̫̞͇̭̣̟̜̙̩͓͚̰͈͚̦̣̠̩͇̖̯̬̗̪̩̝͙̺̼̻̼̯̖̳̥̤͍̲̻͔̺̜̤̮̰̪̫̟̗͈̯̟͇͖̣͚͍̘̱̩͓͙̯͈̗̝͕͔͍̜͎͓̺̗̝̤͎͗̍̈̾̓͊̌̍̿̀̊̉̄̍̄͊̐̍̐̒̉̏̓͑͆̇͊͌̓͂̌̀͒̾̎̌̄̒̽̑̒͂͑̐̌̏̓̈̍͆͐̇̐͐̐̀̑̇̈́̀̐͂͑̒͐̏̇̂́̐́̃͗̅̂̔̅̐̾̒͋̇̀͐̀̿́̀̐̅͐͒͐̉̾̊̑̓̀͛̀͊̍͊͑̎̒̑́̑̄͋̎̑͒̔̄̅̈̎́͐̾͐̆̉̿͋̆̌̃́̏̐͌͂͂̈̾́̆̓͛͊̿̑̇̋͊̍̃̃̐̋̋̄̍́̈̊̆͌͊̆̎̀̃̔̎̅̏̎͆͐̾̂̎̅̾̌̿̍͊̀̈̏͌̈̉͋̓̈́̉̀͋̃̾̋̾͛̓̓͂̽̐́͛̇̎̔̃͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅẙ̵̨̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̦̻̩̝̘͕̙͓͍̪̲̺̪̬̺͔̰̼̙̪͎̥̟̩̳̙̙̤̦̳̪͖͉̘̻̙̰̳͈͖̣̯͕̙̭̜̮̬̣̻͕̘̺̦͖̩͖̺̖͎̝̦̳̳̩̫͍̻̼̹̳̬͕̮̜͔̲̺͉͔̣͕̪̣̼͎̳̝̖̱̦̤͕͚̗͖͉͙͉̞͎̞̘̺͖͍̥̫̪̙͈̤̝͖̬͚͇̪̰̫͎̣͉̳̖̭̝͈̩̯̻͉͎͖̘̭̮̬̯͎̺̭̲̟͇̮̟͕͔̖̖͖͔̪͇̟͎̳̙̫̲̖̮̖͓̬̞̖̥̝̯̘̞̠̮̼͎̙̰͍̝͉̹̣͓̮̗̦̹̞̦̱͆̄̀̂̿̓͑̉̊̃́̽͑͋̍̈́͌͌̌̏̋̃̀̈́̀́͛̒̂̆̋̆́̈́̓̈̃̍̈́͐͆̿̍̔̐̂͑̿͐̐̈́̔̃̅̎͐̐̈́͑͐̀͗̆̎̑́̽̅̅̈́̎̏̈́̄̂͌̆̅͋̓̇̔̍̃̇̎̀̄̏͌̾̍͊̂͌̅͐̈̀͆̂͋̇̋̓͒̏̃̎̾̃̂̓̑̓̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̢̢̨̡̮̗̺̮̩̯̼̫̱͇̠̱͖̬̯̙͕͎͙̤̟̪̥̱̲̩̬̖̙̜̣̫̠̙̼̻̞͚̝͇̯̩̘̱̩̱͍̮͚͎͖̣̠̻͇̰̦̟̪̠̥̗̗̖͚̯͈̟̯͛͊͜͜͜ͅͅͅȅ̸̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͖͇̣͔̯̘̥͚͖̙̘͎̱̰̘͛̽̃̂̅̍̈́͛̓̄͋̇͋͒̀̂̉̍͛͐͋̌̄̓͌̄̍̉̋̆͊̾͂̓͛̒̂̂̑̇̒̄̄͛͋̍̆́̉̃̐̊̅̌̈́̋̉͛͗͗̋̔͊͛́͒́̾̃̐̍͗̄̆͑͗̾̾̇̒̊̌̋̂̽́̓̅́̅̍̋̔̐̍͐̓̿͒̐̌̇̆̀̿̆̃͑̋͑̏͗̽̎͊̊̓̃͛̀̍͐̿͋̈́̀̀̉͑̆͋͂̆͊̒̽͐͊͌̌̒͒͛̊͑͑̾̀̏̽̈́̐̃̍̏̑͂̋͗̀͛͒͛̾̃̐́̽͐̎͗̉͆̏̈́̋̀̂̾͌͋̇̌̀͂̅́̀̆̾̒͐̓̏͊̔̈̓͛̾͂̊̑̀̔̍̋̃͐̓͌̇̍̅̽͛̄͋̋̊̾́̄̈̽̈͌̆̃̐̈́̏̍͆́̽͛̀͗̑̇̍̈̌͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅx̸̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̛̛͍̤͎̻̺̼͍̯̱̬͚̦̞̩̪͓̜̯̯̖̬͚̲͉̳̯̺͖̥̺̥̠̬̳͖͇͕̳̤̳̘̰͕̖͔̦̹̮͔̝̝͎͉̳̮̝̞̦̞̞̣̱̹͔͇͇̞̻̣̟͉̙̮̺̘̹̗̫̥͎͉̺͈͉͖̙͙̺̖͓̦͉̰̖͕͙̜͉͇͕̮̖̭͇͉̩͇̠̱͇̳͈̺̙͕̩͙̱̼̳̙͇̻̲̗͙͓̮̜̣̲̦̰̘̭̘͙̞̮̪͖̱̹̖͚̺̥͎͉͙̺̰̝̬͖̤̱͕̗̻̯͈͙̦͚̙̦̞̤̗̜͍͓̠̟̲͚͈̦̩̟̰͎͕̝͓̞͔̝͈̗͈̦̩̟̬̦͙̱̠̪͓̬̮̝̘̥̗͉̩̝̳̞̽̊̾̃́̃̽͂́́̂͐̊̀̀̀̈́̉͋̑͛̊͆́̍͗̈̃̀͆̔̏̑̓̍͑́́̓́́̾̈́̑͒̃̓͋̀͑͐̇̐̉̎́̀̓̀̈́̒̀̍͋̎̍̇̎́̀̐͑͗̈́͗̄͒̉̎͗̈́̏̊́̀̈́́̽̄́̏͋͆̉̂̎̐̂̀̐̅̓̈͂͐̄̒̈́͗͊͐̐͗̔͂̄́̏̋̊̀̀͗̅̒̏̐̓̾̽̒̂̒̅̈́̒͐̽͒͂̃̇͒́̈̍̅̈́͆̎̇̈́͒̊̀́̀̐̋͗̑̇̿́̾̃́́͊̀͒͐́͐̃̏̿̋̏̀́̈́́̑̂̅̍̔̐̇̎̓͑́̀̈́́́͋̀̄̏͂̃̔͂̐̄̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̧̢͚̯̗̱̲͙̰̪̘̘̭͕͕̻̜̙͉̦͚̖͎̼͇͓̪̼͚͍̬̳̙̺̣̥͎̞̩͎̟̖͓̠̗͖̭̗͖͉̫̣͓̺̙̞̦̹̝͍̳͓͈̭͇͖̖̣͙̳̲͍̭̦͔̜͉̪͖͔̘͕̬̭̻̠͚͕͖̯͖̳̟̦͇̗͓͙̤͓̺̫̯͙̱̠̮͇̰̝̬̺̙̮̤̪̝̝̟̪̠̙͕̱̮̼̭͕̹̭̪͚̯͇͔͎͉̝̝͓̻͙̳̠̺̦̺̲͖̠͖̘͔̘͚̗̱͕̟͖͎͚̥̳̼͚̯̤̮̰̟͙̬̫̳̤̞̜̭̭͉͉͇̥̣̜͉̗̮̦̤̙͕̻͈̰̞̥̳͓̹̗̻̫̖͍̣̖͎͇̳͚͓̼̟̟̱͉̠̰̩̱͖̙͍̝̹͚̙̠̣̳̜̩̠̫̹͉̼̠̬̽͌͐̌̇͌͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅŗ̵̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̣͉̰̠͕̞̺̗̯̪̦͓̭̣͕̘̮̗̯̰̤̬̘̼̝̩̤͚̫̗̺̱̺̰̩͔̯̳̤͓̞̬̩̞̖̳̦͖͉̪͙͚͚͓͔͇̮̩͎̱̻͖͖̣̜͖̘̬̫̜̞̤͈͈̠̞̰̰̰̰̜̳̤̗̻̪̠̟̙̟̰̗̗͕̜̮̘̞̞̪̙̗̫͕̱͔̳͖̟͖̰̮̲̙͍͎̳̜̓̓̐͐͒͗͒͗͊̑̿̓̎̆̆͒̀͐̒̇͆͌́̈́͌͌̒̆̇́̓̒͑̀̌͗̎̇̀͛͋̿̆̿͊̓̔̏̉̒̈̋͛̀̄̅̎̑̽̓͐́̄̎̌̾̅̾͆̀́̾́̒̓̿̐͑̈́͋͂̍̇̀̇̽͗̅̽͗͒̑̓̇͊̍̀̿̆̀̏̿͐͋͋̈́̆̅̄͆̓̈́̍̔̆͊͐͒͛́̉͂́̓͋̔̋̀͛͑̃̂́̈́͐̊̍̑̈̈́̍͐͋͊̔̇͑̌̀̐͂̾̈̀̀́͌͗̇͂̍̄̔̊͋̿͗̍̑̂̔̆̀̏̓̋͐͌͒͌̍̊͌̈́͂̊͐͛̿̍̒̒̿̂̄͂̈̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅą̶̧̡̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̛̛̘͕̫͍̗͎͈̲͈̠̝̟̞͈̰͎͓̹̭̠̬̝̻̖̖̮̟̠̙̺͍̲͖̹̱̹͉̭͎̺͕͙̩̯̱͈͉͍̬̝͍̱̠̻͙͍̟̟̪̙̠̦̘͎͉̟͔̪̠̮̹̬̣̲͍̫̰̭̝̠̩̠͓͕̟͎̳̩̗͚̙̞̙̟̭̦̮̻͖͔͙̝̙̺̟̞͖̜͖͍͚̖̰̝̠̞̼͉̱̺͈̮̭̻͓͓͇̬̹̟͍̱͖͈̟̭̪̥͓̟͙̗͖̝͇̞̝͇̪̻͉̮̼̪̙̪̠͖̟̫̲͓̗̠̗͚̬͙͔͎̼̳̘̮̬̟̭̲̠͇̲̭͓̥̗̟̥̘͓̪̳̲̤̼̗̹͍̬͈̥̥͇̼͚͈̍͒͌̉̎͆̀̔͊̀̈́̇̑͂̃̎́͆̉̈́̌̿̈̅̂͗̓́͂̇̽̔͂̀̈́̓̌̑̿̍̐͒̇̉̌̿̓̈́̏͋͗̏̄̅̎͑̌̉̍͋͊̄̎̍̅͆̈̿͋̈́͗͆͛̃́̾̍̆̃̔̋̃̈́̆͐̉̋̍̊͆̄͌̀͋͊̈̽̓͆̇̎͂́̓̒͂̀̉̓̏̀̿͂͌͗̏̔͆̃̀́̈͒͌̇̾̅̈́́͂̿̏̉͐̈͊̒̌̊̈́̓̆͒̋̇͌͒̋͋̾͆͗͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅǫ̵̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̨̛̫̻̼̻̙̱̖̬̬͈͚̘̯̜̹̤̗͇̺͖̙̪͙̥̰̞͖̱͖̜̙̥̰̹̗͎͔̘͍̳̯̦̣̪̖͍̭͔͚̺̪̞̪̮͔̱͉̘͔̮̪̜͈̱͍͉͉̥̦̰̰̺̩͈̼̳͎̙̻̳̠͔̦̠̤̪̲̗̤̞͈͕̙̞̜̱̯͇͎̗̤̹̟̙̗̖̩͓͓̞̩̹̦͉̣̩̗̟͍͉̦̲̳̳̘̰͎̝͓̞̞̪̯̭̖͈̘̞̺̻̻͇͉̘̣̬͍̘̙̱͕̤̤͉̮̝̖͈͉͙͎̭̭̹͇̙̣̹̘̪̬̗̻̜͔̞͙͖̯͖͇̞͉̙͕̹͔̰̰̯̼͙͍̘͎̦̺͓̗͙̞͖̥͈̦̫̭͉͙͎̭͔̟͚̞̫͌̾́̂̊̽̈́͂̍͋͊͛͌̏͂̈́̍̓͌͒̀́̌̒̾͐̈́̊̽͗̀͐̋̂̾̀̔͒̎̋̅͑̔̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̗̞̮͇̺̮̲̩̤̰̜̖̞͔̖̞̞̺̞̞̟͕̤͚̬̙̹͚͕̲̳͕͓̱̦̪̲̫̰̩͖̥̘͇͙̮̫̦͇̰̦̖̲̮̦̖̬̰̼̟͔̩̟̮̰̮͍̙̬̘̺̬̥̝͓̭͖̝̬̱͉͙̞̝̪͕͍̫̦̗̜̬͎̫̠͎̬̙̰͕͕̰͉̺̖̦̯͔̙͔̯͚̝̮̱͍̮͖͎̫̲̹̘̯̥̯̫̳͔̭̯̦͕̖̭̼̪̝͛̾͆̊͒͛̓͐͂͂̆̒͋̿̈́̓̍͂̇̓̅̍̏̓̈́̈́̈̃̾̃̄̃̉̈́̌̆̄͐̍͂̋̉͌͛̀̋̓͛̓̓̈̽̍̐̾͊̒̿̋̋̃̊͆̋̉̐͆̎̉̈͋́̍͗͆̈́̈́̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḑ̸̢̢̧̡̨̛͇̟̪̫͙̫̰̮͖̗̥̪̯̙̤̝̮̹̖̻͍͇̫̳̪̥̩͉̪͕̦͙̫͈̬̟̜͙̰̦̰͓̺̠̯̳̱̳̲͚̗͇̙̘̥̫̗̺̝̬͙̗̻̮̭̺̲͕̯͖̮͓̘̞͙̙̦̦̲̥̜̦̫̬̘̯̙͙̰͇̯̰͓͍̮͓̖͔̻͓͙̯͓̺̳̘͉̤͎͉̰͙̻̦̟̤̀́̏̈͌̔̇̈́́̑͂͆̎̆̓̇̊̏͑̀̀͐̎̉͗̋́͛̈͐̎̑̾̑̏̈́͒͌̊̓͐̍̅̊̄̋̊͂̎͑̃̒̎̀͗̃̃̇͊͌͒͂̈́͒̏̑̇̈́̓͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅí̸̢̡̡̛̛̛̦̭͉̠̟̞̤͔̼̫͈͎̩̜̦͕͇̦̘͓̝̗̞̳̮̻͙̺͙̲̱̻͙̱̫̖̹͓̠͍͇͈̹̩̟̥͙͓̂͂͑͊̃͑̅͐̋̏̆̀̑̀̍̎͗̉̂́̓̇́̀̂͌̾̐̑́͌̍̀͋̂̓͋̐̍͛̓̈́͗̎́̓̿͒͆̔͆͆̀̏̈́̌͊͂̔͑̒͌̀͒́̓̔̓̊̌͗̿͆́̀͒̑̊̽̂͒̄͂̌͗͐̈́̈́̏̈́͌͂̄͗͛̊̿̑͆̃͑̌̿̐͂̅͛̇̔̿̈͐̿̄͂͑̓̀̀̈͒̒͗̈́̾́̈̃͛́̋̃̇͌̇͗̒́͑̀̄͌̐͐̈́́̑̃̇̔͋͛̑̋͋͛͐̔̐͌̿̏̀̇̓͋̋͂͆̾̎̉̽̏̉̏̉͂̾̽̃̓͒͆̆̈̿̏͂͌̓̒̀̎̓̅̊̊̇̈̎̿̐͊̆̌̔̏̔̈̋̇̀̀̎̾̎̇̆̋̇̂̍̇̑̐́̿̔̇̈́̐́̀́́͆͒̃͗̓͂̄̍̋͋̅̀̍̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅń̸̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̤͙͉̬͍̗̳̖̞͖͔̫̩̱̖̙̞̟͖̺̤͇̼̠̰̥̭̪̼͕̰͍͓̱̼̳͙̞̳̼̯̗̥̖̖̮̖͍̱͍̞̼̝͓̠̮͙̼̪̪͉̳̬̖͚͔̼̘̗̦̻̰̜̱̼̺͍̭͖͍̜̝̟̮̦̻̦͔̖̞̱͍̼̞̱̳̲̣̲̻̼͈͈̹̳̲̠̟̩̣̠͙̠͉̘̹͉͚̻͙̦̤͔͖̱̯͓̗̳̰̩͚̘͈̹͔͚̮̖͍̥͍͖̦͎̬̺͎͕̖̫̙̣̦̹̞̩̻̞̝̮̜̣̭͈̙͇͙̱̥̯͔͈̭͙̺̮̲̠̼͔͚͔̹͖͈͍̻͙̯̲̗̥͉̻͚͚̠̟̝̝̣̻̥̘̥̼̯̜͉̦̟̙̯̠͛͐͂̔̈́̏͐́̑́̆̿́̿͊͋͗̎́̋̽͐̅͌̔̈́̊̿̄͗̋̒̌̊̇̑͗͛̾͛͋̑͑͑͆͆̓̒͛͒͊̾͒̓̓͂̔̌̉̾̌́͆͊͗́́̊̉͐̑̏̒̐̔̈́̿̌̍͐̏̈̈́͋͐̇͗̿̂́͗͌͑̋̽͊͂͗͋̈̊͊̄̎̄̈͌̏̔̋̌̈́̎̅̾̃̆͂́̈̇͗͋̐̃̃̿̾̔̑̌͂̈́̃̽̒̍̐͐͋̐̀̊́͑̒̆̊̒̏͑̿͆̿͐̐̅̆̈́͌̀̀̇̽͆͋̎͌̌̊̾̽̈̈́͐̄̅̌͋̐̌͐̆̉͂͒̑̃͋͌̏͌͊̏̅̔̔̂̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅă̴̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛͓͖̣͎͚̳̼͓̰̙̠͈̳̼̰̰̦̞̫̹̘̞̣̦̳̖͔̟̮̦̱̪͍̰̱̬̼̜̞͈̖̫͍̦̮͎̼̗͕̰̤͎͉̤̲̳̻̤̫̻̺͖̮̪͕̠̗̻̩̼̘̼̱̤̠̦̗̟͈͈̘̠̟͚͚͉̗̳̯͉͓̣̯̫̮̩̲̼͓̲̠͇̫̭̜̣͚͕̤͓̫͇͎̼̱̘̩̲̠̻̦̲͚͈̲̼͙̥̠̠̪̖͖̪̯͓̰̗̪̪̩̹͓̤̖̜̩͍͙̯̻̣͚̗̙̙̰̮̙̺͈̙̮͓̲̻̥͖̦̲̩̙͈̦̰̥͓̱̞̖̫̤̫̪̞̮̩̞̟̥̺̥͇͕̱̖͓̲͇̼̞͎̹̳̱͎͓̭̜̻͇̼̗̺̩͈̙̖͙̬͉͕͍̹̜̭͖̤̳͎͈̓̂̇̅͋̀̂̒̅̇̅͑͊̈́̌̅̑̊̂͂͊͋͌̈̈́͌̇̅̈̌͗̓͛̽̽̏̆̅̂̋̉̓͐̂͒̓̇͒̒͗̓̇̐̀̍̇̈́̅̋́͋͑͛̽́͐̿̅̂̍͑͆̀̓̀̆̓̽̀̀̒̆̈́͋̊̇̃̽̓̾̌͂̎́͆̊̉̉̏̄̐̈̉̃͗̀͊̈́̑͌̽̾͐͊͋̈́̒̀̑͋͗̑̿̂̍̇͆̔̈́͛̑̈͊͑͗̋̏̑̾̊̄͋̐̑̏̊͐͗̐̉̌̈͆̓́͆̒́̌̿͛̓̚̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛͇͇̙͈̣̦̙̳̲̜̘͚̦̱͎̹̥̻̰͍̭̗̹͖̱͉̝̗͓̝̻̜̞̻̱͍̠̠͔͇̩͕̦͓̼̲̝͎̻̳̦͔̯̥͇̻̟̥̗͔̺͓̱͍̜̹̻̼̬̗̻̦̘͙͓̗͈͔̫͓̥̰̬̼̳͓̪̭̜̪̰̘̲͍̜̹̗̱̠̘̝̦̼̭̫͚̳̘̤̱̱̟̬̮̯̙͚͈̹̞̭̯̤̮͙̼͍̠͓̰͈̟͓̻̺̙̗̬̝̼͕̹̤̠̞̟͈̣̘̘̥̫̲̜̦̙̮̜̹͇̘͖͚͈͚͙̼̮͙͈̣͔͉͍̠͕̠͖̖͓͔͍͔͎̳͉̬͎͎̜̩̻̗̱͍̹͉̠̤̟͈̫̹͔͓̦͙̠̪̬̠͚̩̲̹͔̲̺͖͈̰͇͍̬̰̝̱̹̬̗͈̻̝̤̰͉̯̞͓̘̫͚̤̤̺̹̂̆͛͂̌̔̀͋͌̃̃̋̿͑̈́͗̏̐̊̇̿̐̈́̿͑̈́̇̈͋̍̓̓͂̽̃̓̅͌̃̑͆̀̄͑̏̎̇͛̌̀́̅̓͗̿́̏̐̇̑͌̓̆̀̽̓̔̒̾̇̈́̇̿̂̒́͆̾̎́̇̉͆̀̔̎͋̏̍͌́̊̽̉̌͋̀̍͋̃̑̇͛̓͆͊̄̌͊̒̈́̌̑́̅̿͋̔͆̄̈́̒̂͑̈́̂́̀́̍͒̾͊̀͑̈́͐̀̑̆͑̓̔͊̐͑̉̾́̆̂́̈́̄̾̓̆̉̊͒̑͑́̈́͊̀̋̓̍̒̇̑͋́̉̌͊̅̌̍̓̒̍̂̊̂̒͌̑̆̀̾̈́̉͑̔͆͐͒̏̌̾͆͌͋̉̀̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̟͉͉͍͔̳͓͔͍͎̖͙͙̝̖̞͚͓̭̬͔̯̼͖̻̖̭̹̠͍̼͙͈̬̲̤͖͔̳͉̣̗̮͓̜͚͙͍̜̜̭̩͓̞͕̠̱̹͎͔͖̣̰̼̟̪̺͍̘̺͉̫̘̼̞̥͉͖̘̙̞̦͓͍̗̟͔̞̫̹̼̘̖̰̘̰̗͖̭̩̺̦̠̖͍̮̭̭̻̱̳̬̤͚͍̗̥̖͈̤̪͉̺̯͕͚̭̙͎̩͙̝̟̲̫͖̩͙̞̼̦̭̣̪͓̝͙͖̰̤͋̈́͆͛̋̆̓̅̅͗̀̔̌̾̔̃̓͂̒̅̐̏͗͛͛̎̄̔͊̈́̃̀̉̾͊̍͐̉̾̃̑̐̌́̀̍̓̍͆̓͂̄͐͑̉̓̂̌̉͊̌̍̿̀̇́̏̈́̍͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅļ̶̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͙͚̟̺͍͓̭̮̻͈̞͉̹͙͎̗̳̘̥͕̮͙̜̫͎̮̭̻̳̳̳̲͓̫̙͓̼͇̤̰̣̥̫͍͓͚̜͈̻͍̟̝͇̤͉̘̗͕͕͙̞̠̱̩̘̙͕͖̣͙̦̞̫̰̠͍̼͖͍̭̹̩͈̮̤̞̰̱̣̲̰̫̖̺͕̳̰̘̭̞͇͙͔̤̤̰̪̝̹͉̻͕̠͍̪͚̜͇͎̖͇͓̭̩͙̝̦̱͍͉̝͕̝͕̜̟̩͖̬̪̪̝̯̭̭̪̳̞̟̬͍̮̲̬͎̘͖̟̘̹̦͙̱͈̹̹̫̤͕̰̭̣͎̱̲͖̜͖̞̪͙͎̲̝̟͙̟̱̠̮̭̪̻̜̱̻̟̜̱͇̯̭͈̲͎͉̬̬̦̮͔̫͚̝͕͓̼̮̟̟̩͕̄̈́̌̿̈́͒̇̽̍̂̓̿̿͌͊̿̊̀́̄̿͐̽̓͒̾͂̈́̋̈́̓͋̄̐̈̑̋̍̏̐͑̏͋̌̈́̀̈́̋̂͒̿̓̆̓̋̄̒͊̈́̄̿̇̉̎̌̐̄̿̐̒́̉̈̆͗̔̍̄͊̉͆̆̎̈́͐́́̃̑͛̿̆̎̔̇̀͛́͛͂̔̈́̅̄͆̌̋̐̋͊̀̈́̀̈́̀́̆̑͋̃̒͋́̾̔̀̆͂͒̌̍̈͌̈̇͒̔̈́̾͆̉͐̌̾͗͆̓̑͌̀̓̃̈́́̋̀̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̷̡̛͙̼͙̤̼͑̈̃̂́́̐̔̃͊͑̓͑̏̔͋̆̈̑͌̓̂̒̂̓̈́͐͐̆̿̂̄̄́͋͆͌́̇͐́́̇̓̌̎͛́͊̔̈́͒͆̆̆͐̈́̈̍̈̑͛͒̔̃̊̓̓͒͌͐͊͋̌̃̀̊̃̒̔̇͌͊̉̓̎͂̏̀͂̈͊̏̊̽̀̒͒͌̈̏̑̒͋̍̀̀͑͋͆͐͂̉͂̽̈́̇̇̏̇̀̏̌̉̈̎̆̔̐̀͐̅̅̇̎͒͌̈́̈͆͌̀͂̽͊̋̇̒̈́͗̄̀͐͒̎̒̎̒̀́̌͋́͛̂͌͛̆́̍̊́̿̍͌̀̈́̐̆͒̃̈́͋̽̾̇̊͋̌͐̏̓̏̋̃̿̃́͗͆͂̎̈́̍͑̌̆̋̇̃͌͒̀̀͑̽̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̸̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̺̝͈̫͕͕͚̣͇̥̺̰̙̭̼̦̰̼̗̮̰̝̜̩̠̲̞̜͉͙̬̘̱̹̥͕̯̣̟̺̫̭̻͎̺̬̮̬͍̠͕̘̙͈̪̺͓̪̟̻͔̰̳̳̩̗̜̹̝̲͎̰̞͇̣̯̜͕̹͕̠͚̠͓̼͕̱̜̭͔̝̹͙̺͚̘̲̱̘̗̲̦̱͕̳̱̩̞̪̙̗̫̼̯͎̪͎̘̜̘̘̲̻͍̰̺̠͔̤̮̥̯͔̜̹͇̺͔̹̱̰̤̲̫̣͈̹̠̳̘̣̼͕̥̰͎̗̟͎̣̟̪̜̖̜̗̺͕͎̜̤̣̖̯͙͚̞̪̬̤̼̱̗͎̞̟̫͎̰̳̥̲̠͖̦̰̪̱̦̩̜̝̣͕̼̘͔͙̳̘̘̗̰͓̤̣̬̣̻̖͖͇̗̜͉͍̺̺̘̜̦̼͇͍͚̰͕͕̘̲͚̄͌̐̓̍́͛̽͌̌̈́̆͛͌̔͗̈́̓́̌̑͑̔̊̾̂̿̆̒̀̓̐̿̑̋̀̓̍̆͗̎̇̒͒̏́̑̀́̄͌͑͌̀͆̆̇̏͊̈́̒̏̾̉͂̏̑͐̀̋̒̈̍̎͌̌̿̆̑̽̂͛͌̄̓̓̀̈̄̑͐̈͛̏̒̑̿̾͗̓́͌͊͊̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̢̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̰̭̩̲̱̥̣̙͖̖̠̯̼͕͕͚̟͓̣͍̠͔͙̩̟͇̜͈̝̻̝̰̗͕̘̦̪̯̹͉͚̳͎̦̰̗̞͉̫̗̦̞̝̱̦͙̗̼̠̤͙͎͈͙͕͇̞̗͈̳̻͖͔̝͕̗̤̻̘̖͖͇̟͇̙̞̣͎̜͚̤̺͙̻̙͎̩͉̱͖͔̜̱͇͈͈̙͕̫͓̪̲̯̝͖͓̖͕̤͚̙̞̻̜͖̺̮͎͙̟̪̖̰̭̳͉͙̣͈̯̯̗̯̺̬̣̦̞̦͔̜̪͕̘̘̼̼̪̘͇̩̟̺̭̥͓̘͉̮̜͕͇͖̣͓̦̟̦̜̦̣̟͖̭̠̦̭̞̭̼͈̫͙̦̫̣͇̳̩̳̟̻̼̤̤̗̝͖͈͙̜͈̰̹͉̭͖̞̙͓̤̺̟̣͉̗̮̲͔̘̼̞͉͔̖͎̫̻̱̜̫̭̺̫̳̥͎̮̇̾̀͋̂̆̓̅͗̍̋̿͒͗̓́̍̊̾͋̑͆͂͒̅̂̅͂͌̌̏͆̾̔́̅̇͑̒͑͌̔̿̌̓́̆̋̍͆͑̑͆͆͋͗̀̒̆̃̽̽͛͌̏̀͂́̈́̑͒̿̃̈́̽̔́͌̿̓̇͌̎̄̋̌͂̅͌̌̽̉͐̈̉̈́̍͋͋̂̋̌̆̽̍̇́͗̽̽̎̓̌͗̂̄̏͌̑͑̆̃̆̈́̐͗͛̈́̉́̌̍̈́̄͒̑͗̅͐̋͊͐̋̂̍́̆̂̌̊̉̑̇͗̿̓̓̈̐͛͆̈́̍̄̉̃̎̐̄̓͌͌̎̾͛͊͒̅̐̄̓̅̍̈̌̏̑̀̐͛͂̓̊̉̈́̈́̌͛̇̂͆̊̊̿̉͛̊́̅̃̈̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅớ̶̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̱̦͓̥̤̠̮͓͎̠̦̩͉̪͙̟͔̣̠̟̼͕̯̼̪̻̜̼̬͉̳̝͇̬̝͖̯͎̗̤͉̱͖̪̬̪̘͚̟͇̪̦͍̙̖͍̥͎͍͎̬̞̤̺̺̬͕̘̪̺̞̞͓̺̬̥̝̖̥̞͈̩̮͙̺͎̣̣̫̝̠̣̪̯̺̰̬̞̭̟̖̦̞̯̮̮̩̰̗̠̼̹̻̙̩̤̘͓̆͐̉̔͗̇̈́̈́̃͗̀͛̎́̔͑̅͊̌͒̇͊̉͂̽̈̀̊͛̑͊̀̓̓̆̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅt̵̨̨̛̛̟̳̭̯̤͓̗͎͎̲̤͈̰̗̙̼͔̘̩̞͓͚͍̺̦̱̪̝͕̣̼̱͍̮͎̭̳̦͇̍́̎̀̉̽͂̿̐̾͗̓͐̒́̐̏͗͐͊̆̇͂̍̃̆͊̔̈́̓̇̑́̓͐̂̒̂̈́̈́͛̊̉̈́͗̏̀̊̈́̆͆́́̇̉̿̒͐͒͛̐̓̑͐͐̾̈́̎̓͑̀̈͌̂͛͛͐̿̈̍̃͂͌̀͒́͑̎̇͌̐̒̾̅̔͛̀̆̈́̽̎̌̍͗̋̈̂̒̐́̔͆̍̽̅͂̒̄͗͛̄͛͛̿̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͈̩͕̣̟̹͖͇̺̠̳̞̙̲̲̤̜̗̦̳̬̬̩̜̤͕̠̭̝̗̘̻̹̦̭̰̹̘͔̬͓̫͔̣̬̯̹̳̻̗͉̠̙̻̖̗̰̳̗͔̰̦̠̭͈̟͓̗̝͕͙̟͔͉̭̤̭̮͉̫̟̟̮̰̗͚͖͖̜̬͙̪̜̤̘͎̹̬̣̞̜̗̭̝̲̤̻͍̺̘͇̣͔͚͍͎͈͇̘͚̼̯̲̼̲͚͓̩̞̱̤̜͇̙̮̗̞͎̦̹̳͔̜͍̤͎̥̼̬̦͚̗͓̲̙̮̣̃̒͐͗̌̀́̽̌̒͐̊̌̇̀̇̊͛̅̏̊͋̀̀͗̓̇͂͗̏͗̈́̂͌̄̌͛̆̿̈́̿̀̒́̂͐͛͆͋̀̑͋́̊̾͐̈́͆̊̈́̀̎̊̑̋͋͑͑̌̽͋͋̈͆͛͊̊̾̃̃̿̽͌̈́̏͆̊̿̑̈́̀͂̔́̑͑̃̍͂̈́̔̏̂̉̋̆͌̾͛̑̒̿́̊̊̔̓̊̍̄̊̅̍́̅̾̈́̽̄̆̋̃̍̏̽̀́͑͒̀̉̇̍̾̈́̒̈̆̀̈͐̍͐̔͆̾̉̊͋̀́̂́̃̆͑̊̍́́̿̓͑͐̍́͋͂̄̎͊͌́̆͂͋͐̋̄̊̄̿̉̑̃͛̔̋͊̊̏͛̏̈́̍͛̇̄͊̆̎̐̇̋̅͒͗̈͗͌̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḃ̶̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̱̝͙̼̖̬̤͕̬͉̣͖̞̜̦̹͎̺̞̼̼̬͕̼̳̣̤̲̻̳͔͖̬̦̻͉̩̙̪̜͈͈̰̞̯̮̳̣̻̰̮͖̭̮̭̰͈̤̳̦̮̟͇̣̳̳̙͔̬͚̜̥̬̳̠̻̝̫̘͇͍̬̙͓̟̤̦̮̥̙͇̩̪̥͕̖̠̬̲͖̗͓̲͉̺̺͇̹̻͉̠̜̗̦̟̲͓̖̱̺̼̗̩̻̘̠̻̟͕̳̟̩̥̘̲̹̰͔͒͛͛͋͋̑̽͊͆̄́̆͛̃̄̍̈́̍̍̄̀̔͋͒̽̄́̒͊̊̉̀̊̿̐̿̑̐̒̾̎̍̃̉͐̿̈́͑̀̍̄̒̏̿̃͗͊͒̃̓̽̌͛̓̆̑͑́̔̉̍͌̈̐̎̔̔͌̀́̈́͂̿͌̌̀͊͐́͂̈́̋̿͌̆͊͋͋̀͂̈́͊̐̑̿̽͋̂́͋̃̀͒́́̋̀͂͑̓̇̆͑͛̀̀̀̇͛̀̐̂̏̈́̓̀͗̅́̉̈̓͌̆̀̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅų̷̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͍̰̹̳̺͖̠̦̘̤̥̹̝͎̯̬̰̮̖̭̫̮̩̤̣͉̥̱̹̺̲̗͔̲͇̣̮͔͈͓̟̟̞̭̟̯̖̬̗̤̪͓̩̼̟͉͔̭̘͖̤̘͕̘̗̳̠̭̤̠͉̙̰̯̫̯͚̦̥̥̻̩̻̬͉̳̯̙̙̪̬͔͇̥͚̙̘̯̩̝̬̫̰͈͙̟̮̜̭̼͓̦̺͈̫͚̮̺͔̤͙̗͈͈̤͉͎͙̗̫̩̪͍͍̫̬͎̙͎̹͖͔̞͕͔̮̟̪͇̺͖͓̟̫͍̮̹̻̗͎̦̺͍͕̼͔̗̘͙̰̬͍̳̫̹̺̣̹͇̠̟̙̤̼̥̤̥̳̦̠͍̙͕̝̞̣͓̭̣̼̮͙̪̯͇̫̳̙͙̯̫͎̠̗̖̼̳͍̯͍̜͍̳̲̞͔̝̜̰̟̣̗̳͕̙̰̮̳̣̖͉̐̅͆̅͐̿̓̀͒̐͋͂̊̔̏̃̃̊́̽͑̏̓̈̆̈̏̃̄̂̀̓͋̇̐̈́̍̿̇̈́̐̏̀̉̌̿̾̇͑́̅̑̓̓̓̈́̈́̉͊̋̾̀̌͐̊̈́̈́͑̈́͗̓͂̔̔̐̔̈̆͂̾̆̈́͛̈̈́̒̌͋͐͐̈́̌͛̇̾͒́͗̔̓͌̽̊̊͂̈́̔̉́͑͐̉̿͋͛̆̇̈̍̓̉̎͒̈͑̂̏̅͐̊̔̒͗́̉͒̓̎̏̓̀̌̉̒̏́̈́̆͛̽̔͒̀̋͒̂̿́̍͐̆͌̇̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̝̜͍̖̲̺͕̻̭̗̗̬͖͕̘̗̣̬̯̖̗͖͙̠̻̱̤͇̫̺̰̮̖̫̝͙̻͙̥̖̼̲̘̱̘̦̪̲͖̩̼̭̥̣̭͖̳͕̫̯̯̯̱̣̮̙͍̟̣̹͈̬͖͇̱͖̼̻̹͇̮̰̭̙̝͉̲͇̯͇̳̼̩̙̳͔̜̹̜̖̦̝̺̰̦̳̯͇͔̪̤̹̤̬̰̥͕̲̭̟͍̲̻̼͍͖̗̲̠͈̦̝̝̤̰̜̺̮̜̤̲̖̪̬͙̟̝̮͓͙̯͈͓̬͖̱̯͍̠̭̞͕̣̦͓̝̗̝̯̮̱͔͚̳̠̮̩͎̭̺̬̩̳̪̘̰̖̜͚̣̪͓͖͎͎̣͇̗̣̙̳̯̯̥̹̫͈̫̞͕̤̳̥̫̮̦̰̥̥͓̙̙͈͚̦͈̟̺̣̞͓̪̳̟̒̈́̓̅̇͗͒̇̇́̈͌̏̈̂̔̊͂̑̒̒̈́̏̄̌̅̉̌̈́̈́͛̆́̎̑͌̾̉̄̾͗̀̄̈́͗͋͛̍̆̈̽̉́̔̍̽͛̆͐̽̾̀̎͊̀̿̀̾͑̓͌͒͌̾̀͐̊̄͐̀͗̾͑̀͑͌̉̐̾͊̋͂̀̌̇̀̓̍̄̈̃͊́̉̃͂̑̏̑̏̃̿̉͛̓̄͑͗̅͌̽̓̃̅̓̅̍̍̔̅̑̓̇̑͐̓̄̅͛̔̓̍̇̈̾̋̄̈́̒̈͑̇̉̽́̅͑̑̈́̍͑̽̀͛͘͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅṯ̴̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̤͇̦͓̤͉̪͖̤͍̖̪͈͙̥͕̬͍͓͔̟̭͍͉̪̼̺͔̞̪̫̬̜̲͊͌̋̐͗͗͂̓͛̑͌̓̀̃̀̐̇̒̎̽̎̀͂̇͊̀̐̋́̇̈̈́̽̎̂͋̊͊̑͑̐̄͋̒̆̀̽̄̅́͂̆̎̈́̅̀̃̎͑̓̽̄̅̈́̿̓̆̅̐̍̑͂̓̂̔͆͌̀̐̅̉̿̿̄͋̓̉̆̌̽̄̓̇͊͗͐̋̓̅̂̽̐͒̎̀͗̔̃́̾̇̓͘̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̵̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̩͓̭͈̬̞͕̼̱̹͙̳͙͓͓̘̖̫̺̪̱̖̩͙̰̜̜̜͚̲̫͖̦̥͉͓͓̟͇͖̻͍̯̺͖̱̰͙̼̫͖͉̫̤̠̫̝̫̜͖͓̯̮̙̺͙͍̤͉̰̩̰̰͉͚̙̖̟̭̠̥̫͈̠̹̝̗͔͕͔̯̻̦̺̞̩̹̼̥̥̼̪̭͇͉̱̗̱̼̥̳̞͖̱̹̻͓̲̹̣̳͍͕̮̜̥̩̻̮̠͎̺̥̺̙̯͙̭͎̖̟̦͇̟̼̝̝̲̲͎͉͈̝͇̩͔̖͇̖̣͕̖͖͔̙̳̞̝̘͙̰̹̤̥̬̮͔̳͇͍̭̻̱̼̼̟͈̤͓̳͍͑̌̆̓̔̆̈́̍̂̍̃͆͋̎̀̄̎̈́͌̊̈́̋̈́͛́̈́͆̊̎̿̈́̔͆̂̔̇͊͑͋̍͒͊͗̔̿̌̆͆͋͒̐̆́̀̃̊̔́͊̀͌̀̈́̓͑̏̈́̊̾́͊̎̏̃̈́̿̉͂̀̃͆̽̋̊̊̉͊̊̿̆́̓̓̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅç̵̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͙͉̝͈̦̻̜̬̦̥̠̖̙̫͕̪̻̘͙̩̯͇̭̜̜͈͉͙̖̘̗͖̳̩̰͇͉̭̗̺͔̜͖͇̞̼͈̦̬̹̥̳̱͔͇̬̠̰͈̞͕̼̘̜͓͕̗̳̭̲̣̰͙͖͈̱̞̥̖͕̲̬̙̘̺̩͚̝̻͎̖̺̥̙̙͚͙͓̙̜̞͎̜̮̼̖͚̣͔̤̩͖̫̼͍͙̩̟̹͔̯̩͇̱͈̪͚̹̼̟̤͉̫̘̰͍̰̝̤̈́́̐̆̈̅̀̏̾̆́̈́̈̈́͆͋̊̓̈͌̃̔̈́̏̉̇͂̇̍̏̏͆̂͗́̃̽̈̃̂̋̓̀͊̓̾̇̆̄̒̆̿̍̀̽̑̎̀̊̋̒͌͊͂̓́͂̏͑̾͌̌͆̈́̋̑̎̇̅͒͆̄̈́͊̀̅͑̐͆͐̀͛̈̎̔́̓̒̌̉̌̊̃̈́͗̓͋̂̎͊̃̄̈́͐̑͌͗͒̐̈́̄̅͌͂͂̈̐̉̒̏̂̄̄̌͗͊̃̈́̀̌̾̀́̾͑̊̈́͋̆͒̈́͆͛̈́͋̎̍̊͑͑͋͑̀̆́̍̅̀́̂̅̅̎̓͑͌̒̒̾̽͌̾͛̏͑̌̀͌̔̿͐̋́̑̃̌̄́̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅh̴̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̨̛̛͔̖̲̳̘̭̺̱̼̤̲̙̝̻͇̦̲̲̱̝̪̻̬̞̣͈͇̪̘͍̗͖̘̖͍̲̜̺͔͖̺̳͈̤̜̫̘͎̜̹̖̱̺̼̹͍̻̤̳̫͈̬̱͓͇̠̰̠̻̠̤̞͙̬̝̳͔͕̬̻̣̜̳̮̤̠̩̳̹̼̩̖͔̺̮͍̱̬͓͖̹̗̝̞͇̱̤̫͍͎̖̟͇͈̲̰͇̖̫̙̮̺͚̱̜̳͖̟̪̯̟̙̲̣̘̠̪̦̟̘͈̤̤͔̮̪͓̙̪͕̜̤̯̜̺̩̱̲̼̠̳͖̜̥̖̖̗̻͚̺̻̩̩͍̹̗̗͉̯̜̞̪͙̝͎̻̖͔̲̝͚̺̻̰̠̲͍̙̖̪̣͓͔̫̭̱̘̗͚̹̗̩̦͙̯̙̜͓̻͖̪͎̠͓͖̆̽͐̃́͌̉̔̇̽̎̈́̋̈́̔̒̃̅͑́̏́͛͆̈͋̈́̊͋̀̓̔͑̓̋͌̌̿͋͋̀̀̅͑͑̃̄̄͂̈́̒̅́́̿̃̌̽̋̅̓̈͆͆̌̓͋͆̄̎͒́́̂́̔̓̌͗̏̀̅̈́̔̉̉̇̆̃̅̈́́̔͗̓̈́̒̈́̈̀̾͒͊̔̾̔̓̾͗̓̈́̽̽͑́̓̈́̐̄̐̀̊͛̉̋̏́͆̎́̓͐̇͗̀̔͊̊̾͑͂̀̄͊̔̎̂͊̋͋͋͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅë̷̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̘͚͈̝̳̞̟̬͚̖̙̝̠̗̜̩̘̘͖̙͕̻̫̬͉̰̯̟͈̞̺̦͍̞̭͍͖̬̬̱̥̟̬̘̝̺͔̞̞̤͙̘̗̥̬̹̤͍͔̹̰͇̠̻͇̙͙̫̖̻̝̝̰̱̹̬̙̻͇̥̘̜͖̫̬͕͖̖̭̠̣̖̬̖̤̺̝̦̪̼̯̺̯͔̯͚̝̠̙͍͍̤͍͕̗̞̰̪̬̱̝̜̗̪̮̖̗̺̼̼̭̤͎͕͖̯͖̘̘̩̲̪̣̤̘̖̘̣̟̺̼͙͈̻̠͈̜̗̫͖̰̟̻̣͉̞̙̘̥̫̥̱̤̹̞̘͎̮͍͖̫͓̙̯͕͎͕̥̗̳̰̯̝̥̟̖̪͔̭̹̤̠̣͉͇̩͖̪͓̳́͗͆̅̋̆̌̓̏͗̽̿̀̇̏̂̄̊̿̌͑͐̔̓̇̀͒͆͌̿̎͋̄̂͌̀̿̓̋͂̈̋̋͂͂̿̈́̀̈́̊͋͗̊͑̈́͊̎́͌̅̃͌͂̀̓̂̐̅̔̿͌͒̍̿͗͛͂͑̾͋̽̂̈́͂̊͐̉̒̽͑̐̃̔̃̈́̈̓̄̏́͗͆̃͊͂̈̍̎͋͛̑̋̀̔̄́͌̿̔́͋́͋͂́̂̍̂̽̉̓̃̾̈́̊̆̊̉̈͊͐̓̾̐͆̂̀͗͋̿̓̔̋̐̀͊͛͊̈́̊̏̔̏̄̐̂̋̃̽̒́͌̇̀̽̑̍̌̔́̑̇͋̽̽̐͌͋͗͋̄̾̋̈́̅̈́̿̆̏͒̎͂̃͋̑̊͂̄̈̒̂̏̈́̾̀̔͂̒͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̵̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̛̻͔̞̙̮͉̹̦̝̞͇̥̘̺̯̯̪͇̰̼͈̥̘͙̳̞̠̥̲͔̪̲͖̳͇̯̤̲̖̜͈̣̻͈̬̩̩͖͔͙͍͖̫̥̠͔̙̦̻̱̫̦͇̹̣̥͍̬̻̻̩̻̖̱͍̫̭͙̤̱̼̖͗͌̎͂͛̔̀̏͗̀̓̃̆̓̎͑̀̿̀̔̈̀͒̀̿̀̀̋̇̇̏̾̊̔̂̈́̂̉̈́͌̎̄̐̀͛̌́̓̀̏́̓̏̀̒̅͒̽͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅk̴̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̛̰̳̠̺̻̟͉̟̱͓͍̳̰̝̞͙̰͍̯̯̞͈̗̗̦͖͖̣͈̳̩̰̰͖̗͖̟̫̜̦̺̺̳̮͖͍̝̜̰͉̹̼͈̝̬͔̝̭̙̼̰͖͎͎͖̬̹͉͍̗̪̜̥̹̳̯̗̯̪͓͔̺͈̮̜̺̫̫̯̠̹̯̙̪̜̻͎̫̺͎̼͇̹̳̠̠͔̺̗̱̹̣̮͈͕̲͇̳͍̺͎̣͎̘͇̼̯͖͔̝̯̹͔͕͍̥̤̳͔̳̝̬̺͎̤̮͇̙͔̺̼̺͙͔̥̞̞̭̥̟̲͎̩̫̯̤̟̣̗͕̰͈̰̣̟̖̲̗̞̙̪͇̠̲̫̦̝͉͎̭̗͕̼̹͓̝̟͖̺͚̤̣̣̦͓͍̻͙͇͈͕͔͕̖̬̥̘̝͔̫̪̠̔͛̋̈́̉̃̅̾́͛̍͆̎͑̀̆̍̒́͛͋̓̌̓̀̍͒̌͂̀͛̔͐́̆̓̓̔͑̏͗̽̀̿͐͗̔̽͛̂̓̀͋̒̆̑͋͋̒́̓̎̾̌͑́̊͗̈́̀͋̋͂̒̎̓͐͛̃̏͗̀̈́̂̓̐̈̇̾̽̂́̌͆̀̂̋̃̑̀͗̌͊̆͂̽̔̓̽̃́̂́͑̀̓̓̑͂̓̈́̑́̉̒̀̈́̎̍͋̽̆̀̀͑́͋̅̓́͆̆̌͑͆̆̑͆̎͊̽́̽́́̽̔͂͌̾͋̐͋̏̄̈͋͆̇͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͍̪̮̭̻̮͓̣̣͓͈̫̻̝̖̠̤̥͉̲̝̹͔̮̜̳̖̥͉̟̤̙̥͖̹͇̙̥͇̠̪̖̳͙͈̲͓̞̯͎̠͚̭͍͈̗͇̹͈̝̜̲̱̝̮̗͉͔̙̲̼̤͖̯͍̣̦̦͇̤̞̭̻͙͕͖̦̬̫͎͖̭͕͓͓̠͓̼̭̻͈̜̗̜̪̞͙̲̼̰̪͉̥͉͎̥̪͙̮͖̜̞̘̜̱̖͍̳̳̭̱̰̤̞̲͍̺̞͇͔̙̥͇͎̻̮̠̙̠̪̗̮͕̻̬̥̱̰̫͉̣͕͕̳̝̦͙̝͎͓͈̱̺̤͓̥̪̱̺͍̗͕̙̻̬̭̭̲̰͎͂̑̉͌͗̐̏͊̋̐͒̽̀͛̓͒̀͌̓̋͆̏̂̉̽͑͐̌͆̈́̌͆̀̈́̄͗̊͑̈́̈́͑̇͂̈̄̿͋̂͌̽̌̿̇̊́̀̋̈́̉͗̐̀͆̓̄̽̈̽͒́͊͒̐́̄̔̃͛̑̉̅̍̔̀̌͌͑̃͐̑̊́́̑̄̐͐̐̂̽̾͊̓͂̉̊̀̽̿̾͐͊̄͆̋̔͂́̋̿̌̆́́̑͌͑̍͐̄̒͋͛̀̑̂̍͛͛͛̌̈́͑̃́͛͒̈́̌̈̈̈́̓͑̊̄̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ,̷̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̩̳͖̦̪̮̫̯̼̖̗̗̭͈͔̼͙̦͚̰̞̭͚̞̬̣͎͉̳̦̻̲̘͇͙͔͙̻̠̺̱̪̜̙̠̗͕̬͍̼̰̜̼̹̰̟̲̤̩̙͉͎̠͖͈͇͕̟̣̿̄͐͜ͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̩̗̯̩̭̫̠̣͇̙̟̻̘̳͍̙̙͉̤̖͕̫̤̯̝̼̦̹̯̻͍͕̰̺̱̩̟̘̼̫̫̜̰͕̙̮̳̞̙̼̯̙̥̱̬͉̳̪̰̜̰̻̯͔̞͓̩̠͉̩͈͚̭̱̝̠̜͈͔̩̤̬̱͎͕̜̗̝̼͎͉̞̼̠̉̈́̒̀̃̾̐̒͂̿̇̂͗͗̐̍̋͒̽̾̑͛̂͛̍̽̿̑̃̆̎̽̇̈́́̅͂̀̓̉̒͊̈́̄̂̄͊͐̊̂̂̓̇̓̔̈́́̂̋̎̊̇̆͛̆̀͛̊͛̂̃̔̓͆͌͐̾͛̇̃̈́̀̌̿̑̾͒̆͌̔̾͛͊̀̿͗̑̉̃͑́̃̉͂́̇̒̀̈́̋͂͗̈́̔̈́̇̉̄̃͛̈́̌̈́́́͋͛̔͌̾̒͒͑̇̈́̈́́͗͑̊͂̈́̏̔͐̄̀̈͌̂̇͌̅̎͑̅̀̉̋̇͌͂̓͛̃̓̃͋͑͐͗̊̿̃̽͂̿̈̄͋̎̓͂̎̽̄̋̾̉́̑̑̉̅̆͊͑͂͆̎̊̏̋̎͋̌͆̿̈́̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÍ̴̢̨̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̛͉̝̠͉̪͍̗̖̮̮͙̪̱̰̬̟̰̗͉̙͍̠͇̙̼̠̥͍̞͕̺̹̥̬̝̫̤̣͓̥̟̪̲͇̱̱͖̙̺̻͈̲̜̠̟̻̟͖̝̬͇̬͙͈͓͉̰̝͔̝͔̮̗̹̠͚̟̟͖͖̜̲̮̟̮̞̘͕̲͖͖̞̯͙̞͍̙͇͚͚̠̝̟̺̫͖̻̩̤̲̪̺͚̬̰̫̗̹͍͍̣͚͔̭̝̯̭̹̲̰̭̱͉͍̘̤̙͔͇̰̖̲̻̪̥̲̪̳̹̖͈̬͔̖̟̙͚͐̾̽͆̈́͌͋̅͊͆̐̑͆͂̓̀̑̀͐̏͌̃͆̽͋̇̆́͊̈͑̒̐̍̆̊̄̎̎͌̀̍̎̋́̈́̅̀̄͆̅̀̋̇̓̎͋̓̏̔̾̀̋͊̈́̀̿̀͌̍̋̽̊̊̓̅̃̽̍͌̈͒̍̄́͐̇͒̅̓̍̈́̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̢̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̰̗͉͎̮͎̺̯͇̹̣͈̗̪̦̠̞̖̝̰͓͕̯̳͇̥͎̻͖͓̱͍̭̘͕̠͍̣̤̼̯̥͉̰̗̮̤̭̗̳̞͇͈̲̗̮̣͙͕͕̼̟̫̼̤̱̭̜̫̫̫̱̠̘͚̲̜̻͉̗̜͚̦͖̭̭̠̮̥̘̟̰͖̖̳̗̳̝̰̲̼̦͚̗̮̘̯̘͎̜̼͇̜̩͙̬͍̺̰͚̝͓̠͔͙͙̯͆̈́̈́͒̇̎͒̓̀̿͋̿̇̿̀̏̈́̇͋̓́̄̊̓͊̆̈́̊̍̈́̈́̇́͆͊̉̀͐̊͗̈̾̾̆͗̅̏̉̽́͑̊̉̅͒̎͊̉̈́̌́̔̂͑̀͋̆̔̂̊̉̌̽͌̄̿̿̓͗̇̾̉̄̐͐͑̈́̀͌̇̾̾̈́̂̌̊́͂̓̌̎̾̑̏̎̀̀̿͒̿̃̎̄̈̿̈́̔̅̋͂̀̆̒̓͐͆̃͊͛̆̿̓͌͆͌͆̄̍̈͌͗̀͑͑͋͑͆̉̈́̋͒͊̒́͌́̎͑͑̍͒̑̂͑̄̉̈́̈́̀̈́̾̎̒̾̌́̈͑̔͂̾̊͑̇̌̈́́̈́͒̍̇̋̐̅̿̍̃̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅp̷̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̖͉̦̟̯͙̝̝̜̝͎̟̰̟͉̜̙͕̩̲̬̫̲̫̺̰͚̦͚̱̮̟̯̟̝͉̞̺̟̙̰̦̙̮͍̗͉̠͔͕̲̮̱̭̭̭͍͇͉͈͇̬̩̫͖̪̹͉̞̖͍̩̰̼͚͚̯̭̻̦̞͉͕̝̼̳͖̭̰͔͉̯̝̗͚̳͓͎̭͉̘͔̪̩̝͙̞͚͖̥͔̦͚̗̺̘͔̤͙̫͈̝̮̥̜̫͉͙͔̙͙̥͎̟̻̻̲̪͕̮̬̬͓͎͇̻̰̫̳̭̖͎̼͚̰̘̩͍̜̹̝̙̤̬̺͔̮̙̟͎̱͎̰̳̳̩̱̗̤̳̫̩͓̩͇͖̗̘̻͇͎̻͎̳͓̲̫͕̙̜̼̰̙̳̯͈̤̙̯͙̟̦͓̣͎͍̮͍̣̠͇̩̫̲̥͙̺̰̭̱̝̱̩̤̯̻̣̠̠̠̲͈̣͇̫̅͐̽̊̄̽̔́̓͌̈́͋̽́̇̊̽͊̉̂̑̓̆̆̈́̔̈́̎́̈́̽̈́̿͂̑̅̓͊̿̃̓̄́̏̽̌̿͛͌̈͗͋͒̏̽̓́̓͌̆̈́́͌̅̇̈́̀̅͋̋̂̀̏̇͂̿́̽̐̌̏͗̎̋͆̋̾̾̓̏̉̎́̿̆͆͊̌̍̓̍́̃̑̉͊͆͂̔͌̄̑͌̅̾͑̓̓̎́̓̒̆̋́͛͌͑̋̍͐͛̒̈́̄͒͆̀̃̔̓͐̾̑͛̈̌̽́̀̽̅̿̀̽͂̽͐̀̿̀͗̏͊͌̍͋̒̓̏͐̎̄͑̏͛̌͛̿̋́͐̒̈̔͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̴̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̡̨̛̞̲̙͎̯̲̤̰̲̰͔̲͔͈͚̻͇̬̗̙̙̦̦̦̙̯̻̜̣̠̥͓̘͉̯͓̻̜̭̼̮̳͎̻͕̭̟̙̮̟̰͙̘͖̻̯̜͚͔̫͍̣̣̺͙̝͉͈̹͎̗͎̰͓̺͙̗̟̝͍̝̞͓͙̦̺̲͎̞̭̤̠͍̼̘̘͖̝͉̞͕̼͔͙͕̖͙̲̟̬̖͓̪͚̫͚͕̣̻̞̫͈̟̺̰͚͍̖͓̭̪̼̲̻̰̣̺͔̻̪̪̭͇̘̬͈͇͔̯͚̮̩̤͖̥̫̪̻̗̱̻̺͍̠̟͚̪͎̖͖̹̳̱͍̗̜͇̹̻̰͚̘̪͎̯̬̩̗̮̮̠̺̱̪̤͕̭̳̞̙̭̥̣̟͙͓̞̻̲̺̗̭͚̬̮͉̺͇̜͉̘͇̦̺̯̮̜͙̣̥̻̮̪̰̣̤͈̤͎̦̫̱͕̝̣̝̞̻͈͕̲̱͖͚͖̤̳͍̞̠̤̜̙̩͍̉̎̓̎͊̈́̓̽̆̆͐̓̅͆̍̄͐̌̀͛̈́͒̿͗̀̄̾́̅̍͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅl̸̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̩͕̮̼̞̦͕̠̬͙̮̺̖͎̲͚͚̦͕̫̩̪̳̮̱̭̲̜͔̮̬̟͈̬̼̞̭̲̩̠̺̩̮̲͍̩̬͙̝̹͖̜̼̹̻̹̪̩̮͍̱̳̪̰̝̦̰̼̱͉͈͓̼̯̭͈̺̭̲͎̭̥̖̹̰̭̲̤̹̲̩͚̼̝̙̮̤̘̖̟̭͔̪̯̗̥̦̮̱̹̣͉̰̫͎͇͇̦͓͚͎̟̜͚̾̓͛͒̃͌̒͗̈͂̓̽̈́̒̑̊͐̿̈́͊̆͑̂̈̉̓̓̉̄̐̎͌̑̓̎́̇̔̔̂̍́̍̈́͌̿̊̋́͆̾̿̎̀̏͛̂͂͆̉̇͐̎͐͂͋́̋͗̅̂͒̋̌̈́̊͂̈͌̍̋̆̂͆͆̄̇̎͌̃̓̒̃͗̅͛̌̒̅͛̆͐̄͑͌͐̇̿͊̒̈́̑͂͊́̀̊̏̋̉̃̅̀̊̔͑̈̀̇̽̀̎͂̾̓̀́̀̌͆̓̈́͛̒̿̄͑̉́͗̀̾̐̌̔̉͌̂̃̂̋́̔̌͌͐͂̑̄̂͛̿̋̂́̀̂̓̏͒̇̇͊̏͑̓̓̈́̅̍̇́̄̃̏̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅl̶̡̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̛̛͖͔̖̲̙̬̣͖̭̱̰̻͇͔͖̫͙̜̻̤̰͔͓̲̳͖̠̹͔̹̩̥̺̱͇͇͚̼͎̪̝͎̭̯̻̘̲͖̲͈̥͚̭̘̹͕͍͔̲͉̥̺̟̫̻̥̼͇͒̇̋̐͗̍̍͛́̀̈́̓̄̏̉͂̍͂͌̀̎̓̍̎͂́͑̍́̽̓̆̈́͒͐̓̈́̃̽̓̀̒̽̐͂̈́̐̈́̑̃͐̍̆̊̈́͋͛̏́͊̐̀͑̄͋́̀̽̃̇̂̐̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̻̥̬͔͇͍̜̩̩̫̞̥͇̣̤̘̺̰̤̰̘̼͔̠̗͈̞̙̼̼̻͙̪̗̹̦̣̖̙͔̫̟̩̝͉̮͚̼̼̼̖̺͖͖̥̬͉̖̦̻͕͂̓̄́̾̉͊͋̾̅̄́̂̔̒͊͑͛̀̓̈́̒̈́̾̅̈́̌̂̍̊̉̔̓̌̅̄̎̓̅͑̈́̄̓̿̏̓͗̈́̎͐͂̋̄͋̐̂̆̽̍̊̅͊̂̄̌̅̾̾̍͐́̈͆̈́̐̂̍́̍́̎̓̈͌̋̈́̾̒̽̋̌̈́̃͗̾͂͆̽͋͑̾̊͆̈́̐̀͐̉͊̈́͛́̆͆̈͂̇̑̇̆̎̈̽̔͐̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅį̶̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̠͎̖͉͈̭̣̗̥̖͇̯̦͍̭̣̟͇̝̪̙̪̹̻̠̮̦̻͎̠̣̜̟̥͎̫͙̹̺̫͙̦̲̜̙͕̘͕̬̙̰̠̗̪̱̗͇̫͙̠͎̲̰̞̝̬͔̤͔͉̝̣͈̗̂̄̅̋͑̏̊͗̀̀͌̓̓̈́̿͒̎͆̾́̽̉̃̓̒̅͊̾̈́̅͐̂͋̏͐͛̄͗̈͂̔́̌͂̀̓͐̑͌͂̏̊́̉͛̀̏̋͌̇͗͆̓̍͂̈́̉̽̈́͊͂͊̌̈̐̓̉͑̎́̌̒̅̏̓̉̍͒̏͋͂̎̐̆͑̆̊́̄̐͐̒̀̎̈́̄͂̇̿͋̾̈́̅͋̐͌̅̿̉̄͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅţ̸̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̳̱̦̹̖͕̼͉͈̤̪͎͉̮̝̦̥̩̥͕͇̲̲̦̜͔͖̳̰̺̩̱̬̖͕̻͇͈̦͎̖̳͕͍̮̮̜͔̭̭̖̭͇̳̝̯̩̻̣͚̭̗̖̱̰̠̗̘̝̗̱̼͉͚̺͈̤̭͚̘̭̦̯̗̬̯̳͚͎̮̮͉̙̺͎͕̠̲̜̞̞̥̜̹̟̜̖̪̬͖̩̹̣̼̤̩̻̪̗̙͔̻̣̥̝̟͈̮̙̲͖̜̟̦͖̼̳̮̤̝͕̦̙̫̰̫͌̓͑̿̾͌̃̑̉̊̓̓̈̋̈́̀́̌̐̒͐͊̄́̈́͐̓̈̔͐̇͌̏̽́̆̊͒̈̀̓̔͒͑̉́̄̈́͊̓͛̆̃́́͒̆̒̔̎̔͌͗̓͛͊͑̀̓̅͂̽͑̋͛̋̓͆̀͑̏̅̆͐͗̋͛̾́͗͂̏̎̽̆̇̍͋̋̽̆̄̿̌̆͋̏̈́̔̈́͑̈́̎̓̀̊̾̎͌́̋͊͋̇̈̄͌͂̌̑̒̀̇̐͒͊́̿̋̈́̔̍̎̈̇̍̔̏͐͂̊̋̔͂̂̇̆̎̂̓͛͊͆̆͆̾̐̃̆́̀̇̏͒͗͋̀͂͛̋̈́̄̉̋͗̐̌̈́̌̀̀̇͆͌̒͗̋̉́̅̓̊͆̌̽̑͌͒̄̓̍̈͆́̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̢̛̥̣̣̫̙͔̺̜͈̦̝̥͖͇̻̞̼̟͚͇̫͙̩̲̬̲͎͇͍͙̫̫͔̗̦͎͖̞̼͓̱̘̳͚̩̮͈̬̟̫̟̩͉̭̟̖̤̖͓͔̝̞̼͉̜̰͕͚̤̥̹̜̫͎̟̪͇̟̬̼̦͉͕͎̜̻͎̘͎̩̣̻͖̗͙̤̻̱̯̼̮͇̹̪̣̲͖̦̠͓̦͚͉̘̠̞̪̰̹̯̣̪̮̝̞̭̫̹̠̗̪̲̯͉̞̪͓̗̺̩͙̭̳̬̩̯̗̦͔̯͉̹̩͇̜̥̙̳̭̼̹̼̠͙͖̜̜̥͓͙̳͍͎̟̩͇͈͖̫̪̲̻͔͔͕͍̻̥̪̠͉͉̙̝̠̙̲̗̟̩̺͔̳̫͔̯̙͍̙͈̺̙͓͚̙̼̘͍̼͈̤̳͍̞̤̫͖͔͖͍͈͔̜̱͎̙͎̱̬̤̘̈́̋̀̅̍̐͛͑͛̇̂̇̈́͗̍̎̂̐͌̾̈́̄̓̆̄́̃̇͂͌͊̔̌͌̽̎̅̀͑̈́̀̊̾̂̓̑̑̇̆͑͐͋̽̋̀̂̋̈́̐̋̎̏͆̋͛̑̊̂̋́̾̿̓̓̀͊̈͑͛̃̇̆̓̇̉̑̃̍̌̐̈́̆̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̷̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̡̤̠̰̖̙̱̠̬̼̟͚̪͇̱͕̞̬̤̞̣̺͕̬͚͓̥̭̩͕͉͕̗̥̫̮̜̮͇̭͉̰̳̳͍͙̗͈̭̘̮͖̦̤̯̳̠̬̯͉͍̮̤̮̟̜͎̟͈̤̪̰̪͍̮͔͓̞̘̦͚̬̝̞͙͚͓̗̠͈̯̪̻̞͔͚͎̳̤͖̲̘̭̫̥̪̬̹̘̯͍̫̦̪̻͎͈͔̞̭͓̬̬͎̻̲̼͎͉̼͕̝͍̜͎͈̙̺̹̤͖̺͖̥̥͓̙̤̝͈̗͕̩̪̗͇̣̺̰͇̱̯͖̰̹̯͔̊̽̀̾́͊̎͗̔̐́̎̍̀͊̿͋̾͋̒͐̒̆̀̓̔͌͊̋͗̍̓͂̀̉̊́̏̽͋͒͂̂͊̓̈̔̽͗̏͂̾͗̀́͊͛̊͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅų̴̡̨̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̘͕̯̰̯̳̰̳̭̯̪̫̗̺͖̺͇̤͓̼̪͉͓͈̹́̒̌̂́̏̓̌̈́̿̀̐̃͊̅́͗̿̇͋̉́́͋̔̈́͊͌͂̾͋́̔̑̀́̈́͋̅̾̊́͗͒̓͋̈͊͌̾̋̓́́͌̏̃͂̔̈́̎̂̍̍̅̓̋͂͋̓̈́́̀̇̏̈̐͂̃͒̿̒̽̈́̀̊̓̐̃͆͌͑̇̾̔́̓̀́͌́͑̓̅̓̎͐̍͆͗͘̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͠͠ͅt̵̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̛̳̘̦̝̭̥̺̳̬̙̠͉͚̱̤̘͖̼̱͓̼̦̜͙̼̭͍͈̙͓̻̻̺̳̺̤̣͖̫̬̳̯̳̗̟̬̟͉̦̙̞̻͕̙̜͈̟͈̔̋́̈͊̀͌̊̓̄̀̍͐̅̈́̀̍̇̐̌͒̓͊͌́̌͐͗̅̀̓̈́̀̀̊̐̈́̐̐̎̋̔̅͂̐͗̃̿̈́͐̃͋͑̍̋̆͂̈́͗̑̿̑̔̿̆͌͗͒́̓̀̎̎̀͛̀̎̎̃̀͋̇̽̏̍̏̈́͒̈́͐̈́͒͊̓́̊̿̿͆́̋̇͋̆̋̋͆̇̂̈́̓̅̊̓̃̍̎̈́͐̓̉͂͐̔͗͐͒̍͐̒̍̓͂̒͑̍̀͋̿̐̐̎̅͒̓̌́͆͊̽̿́̀̈́̃͗̇̏̓̒͊̿̃̾͋͐̍̑̇̔̐̏̓̔̇̀̎͋̅̌̄̒͑̀̐́̈́͐͛͐̐͌̿͆͊̈́̓̓̓̃̀̃̎̀̀̊͂̾̾̍̎͊͂̍͊͋͆͐͌̃̏̒͌̀̓̊͛͂̌̽͆͋̏̐̑̈́͂́̉͛̾͋̏̿̉͌̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̴̧̢̨̛̳̞̻̜͇͚̹̪̣͖͕̖͈̱̫̩̲̙̟͉̫̗̗̭͕̰̱̭̗͇̺̪͙̳̟͖̼̳̜͉͍̱̜̣͕̻̋̍͗͒̿͋͑̃̒́̀͆͗͑͆͂͊̿͑̄̉̍̋̿̑̍̈́̂̓̈͆́͊̒̔͌͑̈́̑̍͛͗͋̐́̍͒̒̅̋̽͌̀̊̉̈́̈́̔̑̉̇̾͛͆͛͆̇́́̎̄̽̋͐͆̔͐̔̋̽͗̈́͆́͑̄̒̓̑͌̀̓̌̅͊͒̿̅͆̍̃̆̋̄̈́̐̓͐̐́̐͌̂̽̈́͐̎͌̇͌͋͗̇̓͋̽͑̈́̉̄͒̄̇̆̎͐́̉̌̐̌́̂̈́̔̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ḁ̷̧̨̛̝̦̹̩̬̪̤̞̻̜͉̰̱̟̞̻͖̱̉̊͒̽̇̆̅͆̓̉͗̌̓̑̈́̌̄̓̍̓̊̓̃̀͑͗̃͊̑̔͌͆̓͒͌̒͒̒̈́̈́̆͌̀̀̆̎̽̃̔͛̉͐̈́͆̍̓̈́̍͗̋͆͂̋̌̀͑̀͛̾̅͊̎̈̅̅̓͌̿̀̀̇̐̽̔̿̀̿͋͂̎͆̽̀̂̈̏̽̍̓̉̂̏͊͋̍̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝n̴̨̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̧̡̛͖̜͎̖̙̯̘̻̲̜̩̺̱̬͙͖̙͉͕̳̣̦͕̞̮̙̻̩͓͚̯̦̖͉͍̩̱̭̤͕̖͕͉̼̞͚̻͔̲̞͙̤̪̖̺̯͉̮̟͓̣̩̜̗̰̦̰̰̗͓͔͕̝̯͉͎͙̭̩̠̹̟̝͙̯̭̲̘͕̹͙̬̙̼̠̱͕̤̝͈͎̝̘̖͙̯̝̟̼̙̘̖͓̤̟͖̣̹̜̞͇̪̬̖̗̥̣̟͎̪͓̰̭̗̲̟̝͈͚͎̞̰͙͖̤̖̞̺͎͔̼͇̲̲̯͔̹͆́͊͗̅͒͋̔͑͊̐̍̃̓͆̈́̐̔̌͋͑̉̍̽̑̉͌̇̈́͒̐̈́̿̅̓̔͋͋̐͆̈́͌̽̎̇̆̌̽̽̆̅̐̅̅̓̽͑͋͑͆̄̇͛̋̿̿͑͌͊͋͑́̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̧̧͚̗̺͎͓̣̹̹̙͕͙̣͈̗͍̫̗̠̻͉̱͎̭̟̟̦̥̦̠̪̦̹̥̪̺͍̩̮̮͈͇̲͖͇͎̲̼͇͍̖͍̰̘̝̭̩̭͎͍̭̮̦͇̣̦͍̦̘̜̹̤̮̼̯̝͇̹̯̺̖͎̥̙̝̠͇̜̥̥̪̲̜̤͖͍͙̙̘̙̥͚̭̹͚͈̰͚̗͕̲̥̻̗̜̘͇̟͖̩͕̖̳̲͖̩͕̤̽̒̆̑͂͆̀̑͐͛́͒̽̏́́̋͛͗̊͐͒̓̄̓̀̍̌͛̋̽͊́̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̬̗͇̫̳͚͍̞̬͎̪̙̞̣̯̞̝͓̟͉̮̫̗̞̗̤̪̺͖͎̯̹̫̘̠͕̥̦̻̘̤͔̰̺̱͖̮͈̤̥̜͉̜̥̺̳͈̩̫̩̯͖͙̤͓̣͎̯͇̗̣̻̼̣̩̘̰̠͍̺̖̞͎͚̲̮͙̥̦̦̲̹̠͖̹̻̺̗̻̹̪̼͔̫̮̼͎̦̲̣͙̤̖̳̟̝͚̳͔͔̹̰̭͚̲̩̳̰̺̭̱͔̖͍̹̘͎̝͔̭͎̜̜̦̟͚̮͓͈̫͇̰̮̤͔̠̝̳̺̘̩̤͓̝͔̲̱̲̘̞̯̖͙̙̫̬͚̟̣̰̣̗̹͎̭̝̼͔̺̼̩̥͕̳̙͉͈͇̺̲͓͙͖̞̜̺͙͈̯̗̣͔̰͓̭̞̰̬̜̝̺̱̤̫̝͓̲̰̫̜͖̱̖͈̙̺̱̥͔͚͈̩͔͚̩̭͓̠̬̟͔̦̻̱͋̈́͐̃̇̾̐̆̅̉̉̅̆̔̔̾́͛͂͋͌͛̉̊̋̓̇̌̍̇͋̋̽̋̽͑͋̐̐͑̐̑́̇̾̌͒̂͋́́͊̈͛͌͊̈́̓͒̾́̇͛̄̀͋́͊͑̿̈́̌̔͊̅̀́͛̆̈́͛̈́͗́̀̑̄̆͆͂̈͛̂͐̆̈́͑̇̂̋̀͒͛̈́͛̾̆̏̇̃̅̇̉̓́͗̐͑̌̿̈́͑̈́͊̈́͐̉̽̃̎̀̈́̐͗̐͂͌̀̆̊̽͂̈́̾̀̀͒̐̈́̓̎͊̉͌͛̈́́̋̈́̀̄͗͋̍̾̂̑͋́́̽̏̽̋̾͌̆̐̃̾̄̀̿̇͛̂̔͒͂͛̅̌̎̽̒̔͊̾͊͊͒́́̽̅̐͗͗̍́̾͐̂̏̃́͑͒̉̔̋͛͌̈́͂̈́͆͗͐͊̈́̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅţ̷̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̻̙̩̭̭̬͈̥̞̼͉͚̟͔̗͙̩̬̟͎͖͈̫̦̙̪̯̗̳̔͛̽͒̄̈́̓́͐̏͊̈́̇̄̅̂̉̔́̂̎̃́̽̉́̔̈́͑̅̒͊͊͋̃̌̈́͗̈́̆̒͐͌̂̈́̅͊̊̈́̉͒̑͗͐͊͌͗̓̀͐̍̌̍̑̃̇́̈́͑̔̔͆͂̒̉̽̉́̐̇̀̑̈́̇̓̐͐̒̒̈́̆̐̌̊͌̈̓̓̅̊͐́̏͌̑́̎̄̎͊̾̌́̊̀̂̅̔̌̍̀̽̿̓̾͛̈̾͂̆̓̎̊͛̂͆̾̉͂̿́̐́̿̍͗̂͒̎̇̅͗́̏̊̂̈́̑̑͌̈̆͗̓̎̓̽̎͊̔̾̏͑͒̑̍͐̂̈́̾̊̏̽̿̓̋̂̄̑͛̀̂̂͛͂͛̋̂͐͂́̆̊̓̅̈́͆̏̒̑̑̾̿̇̍̋̈́̂̑͗̈́̑͋̃̈͐̏̅̈́̾̈́̃̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ư̵̡̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̩̻̯͇̗̠̦̰̬̖͕̗̯͍͎̩̤̲͚͈͇͙͖͖̘̭͍̹͕̬̫̗͔͎͇̟̲͈̱̫̳̘̠̭̪͎̞̬̙͍̭̺͍̝͙̩͍̟̠̫͕̘̙̙̺͇͙̺͔͖̪̗̩̟̮̱̖̼͔̬̯͉̲͇̖̳̦̥̤̳̭̱͙̜͙͔͖͍̜̫̖͉̝̹̞̥͍̼̗̻̜̮̰̖̫̥̳͔̜̲͔̱͖͚̝̜͈͍͇̯̤̳͇̖̺̗͙̝̪͎̲̖̲̼̗̬̜̪͖̣͙̜͕̻͍̯͓͎̼̰̘̥̪̱͖̥͇͔̲̻̠̲̥̗̞̦̪̼̗̲͓̮̱͙̣͓̦̻̺̪̹̞̟̗̰̮͙̱̩̠̱͕̺̫̘̳͔̻̻͓͇̣͇̳͉̼͉̫͈̦͎͙̘͈̯͚̲̦͑̌̉̉̎́̓̈́̅͋̑̈́͌̈́̊̿̿̅͊͛̒̾̉̀͛̀̾́̐͗́̑̈́͐̽̅͂͋̎̄͊́͌͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȑ̴̨̨̢̢̢̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̥̮͚̦̰̥͎̪͈̙̮̦͎͉̙͔͍̟͖̠̜̣̰͔͚̖͔͉̖͚̲̙͚̘̞̥͓͖̭͎͚̲̥̠̮̜̯̣͔̦̞̞̺̥̗̟͖̖̮̰̘̖͙̘͙̭̲̠͎̯̬̬̝̙̞͕̭̺̦̱̖̦̹̘͖̳̹͎͙͔̘̻̼̫̻̪̫̟̳̹͚̪̰̲̻̥̺̫̲̳̘͖̩̩̩̱̳̙̰̮̼̥̺̘̪̥̟̼͎̙͎̼͙̳̘̲̯̳̮͙̮̣͍̣̭̩̦̘̼͇͎̣̯̫͇͎͉̰͍̙͚̗̪̯̬̺͉̙̰̞̙̤̝͈̫̲̳̰̱̙͔̤̗̞͚̝̰̫̱̻̖͇̗͚̝̬̟͎̥͓̰̗̗̙̻͍̳̹̲̝̼̣̙̜͓̖͓̹͈̪͓͚̪̑̅̆̄̾̽́̄̒̃́͐͊̐̇̈̓͆̀̍̏͆͑̿̅̊͋̀̓̄̃̾̌͊̌̽͋͒͂̇̓̀̏̊̍̇͋̄͆͂́͆͂̔̾̽͐̎͒̌̀͒͌͌̈̎́̒͊́̏͒̿̈̊̂͂̋͂̔͐̾̑̓̀̆̍̓̏̆̓̈́̀͆̐͊̓̌̈́̊͆́̾́̐̓̆̆̌̄̈́̂̐̿̿̿̓̊̀̑͂̈́́̇͊͋̈̋͊̄̋͌͆̔͋̎͐́̇̌͊̉̇͗́̋̎͊͂̽̄̊͒́͆̄̈́̾̈̇͗̓̍̅̒͂̇̿̽͗̆̀̏̉̾̌͐̅̊͛̌̏́̂̀̇͌͑̅̈́̍̏̑̈́̒̿̈́̀̉́̆̏̓͛̄́͑̌̏͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅņ̴̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̩̻̻̱͓̳̥̰̰͓̘͔͔̲̭̝̫̣͈͈̹̰͇͚̹̩͎͖͇͉̩͇̬͕͖̖̩̰̜͇̰͙̍̃̈̈̂́̔̂͗̔̋̀̍͊̈́́͒̀͐́̎̐͊̇̓̏̀͒͌̀́̈́̾͑̌̽́̈́͛̌͑́̀̌̎͂̆̿̈͋̅̉̍̈́͋̀̅̈̋̒̊̈̓́̎́͗͌́̈́̈́̈́̀̐̔̔̔̐̔̍̆́̓̃͆̇̾̋̿̓͋̀̑̒̊͗̆̋̎̈͒͆̃̌͐̀̐͂̾̈͆̊̊̃̈̽̀͂̽̇̂̊̒̌̓͋͐̑̾̃̓̈̆͌̎͂͐̋̀̏̆̉̆͂̈́͊͗̍̂͒͒̎̀̈̋̍̉̓̃̐̎̓̃̏̌̄̃͒͆̂͌̇́͐̈͛́̒̉͐͌̌͛͊̇̽̀̓̍͊̄̎̈́̌͐̆̊̊̽̈́̏̒͐̽̀̒̉̔͂̈́̎̍̏́̈́̄̒̓̔̈́̈͒̓͗̑́̈́̀̓̇̎̿͆͌́̀̀̋̋̓͂̄̇̆͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ ̷̡̧̧̨̛͖̫̟̙̣͚̲̖̣̼͕͓̰̪̠̼̠̪̝̩̯̮̪͇̪̤͈͎̭̦͚̥̝̜̜̪̦̹͇̞͕̖̘̺̞̺͓̱̝̭̞̲̼͓̪͈̮̤̦̘͖͙̠̩͓̻̯͖̙͚̂̔̓͐̎̃́̌̎̔͛̎̋͊͐̚͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̶̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̛̹̲̮̪͇̜̮̝͇͚̬̞͙͉͎͇̹͕̝̻̝͙̟̲̜͕̬̩͇̖̘̺͉͕̞̭̩̳͖͎̘̺̘̻͓̪̹̲̮̮̭̹͚͈̦͇̠͙̣̞͇̦͚̲͉̪͕̜͈̗̖̺͎̬͈̥̟͈͙͈̰͙͚̱̘̞̪̹͈̠̹̥͚̭̘͙̜̻͇̬̹̬̱̬̯̜̞̖̳̹̥̘̭̜̩̥̼͓̝̤̥͔̼̰̼̰̟̺̝̺̩̗̜̲̜̘̦̘̬͓̳̱̺͓̼͔͔͈̳͕̼̥͙̝̜͉̝̫̲̰̰̹͔̼̙̦̥̥̣͈̞͉̳͕̼̺̲̮̞̤̮̗̰̦̣̘̦̲̣͖̭͚͔̼͍̰̗̭͇͔͖͖̐̊̽̀́̈̇̔̎͗͋͐̐̍͛̍̂͒̆̀̑̄̅̋͊̃́̑̔́̎̋́̒̀̈́̅͊͋̓͂̈́̔̃̇̐́̃̊̊͌͂̃̏̄͐̓͐͊̏͒́̄̒̔͑͆̇̈́̐̌́̊́͑̀͛͐̂̀͊̏͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̛̛̛̛̞͈̮̼͈̦̩̺͈͈͇͔̬̟̻͍̬̲͖̲̺̯̟̩̗̰͙̮͈͉͖͎͍͙̖̥͎͇̺͕̹͎͌͋͌̑̀͌̎͑̄̇̓̌͒̅͒̅̃͐͒͒̓͌̇̀̈́̐͐̓̾̿̆͗̈́͆́̓͒̏̋͛̓̒̓͒͂́̆̈́̿̀́́̒͛̅̃͗̃̇͌̓̿͐̈̿̾̈͌͂̒̓̊̄̑̉͗̐̾̊̂̏̔͐̑̌̇͊̊͑́̒̍͛̽̊̾̈́̽̓̆̐̌̀͌̍̋̇̌͒̈̊̈̀̿̿̓̎͌̉̄̌̓́̈́̂́͐͑̅̔̊̓̉̈́̑̇̑̆́͒̐̒͐̂͊̒̈̋̈̐̔͒́͂̂͒̀̍͛̽̿̀̈́̿́̎̀̈́̌̄̉̋̾̽̈́̎̄͗̐͒͒̋̉͋͊̀̄̓̅̒̿̓̅̍̓̋͗͒̒̀̉̐́͋̃̏̈́̉̅̄̍̂̊̒̌̉͆̇͌̀̄̈͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̸̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̱̠̩̞͈̼̪̮̬͉̰̭̪̤̠̖̗̼̝̯͖̪̞̼̗͎̱̜̠͓̠̙̩̬̲̹̪̺͖̣̜̱͕̥̦̙͚̳̼̥͈̳̼̭͍̖͈̞̤̼͖̼͕͙̣̙̦̩̪̼̗̗̺̘̝̼̩̳̺̟͓̜̪͇̱̹͇͙̤̣͔̱͓̦̟̩̱͎̳̲̪̼͕̲̦͓̗̫̹̦̖̤̝̬͉͖̳̣̝͕̭̜̯͙̟̙̩̳͇͍͇̝̖̗̰̭͎̠̱͙͐̏̀̀̈̓͐̈̊͂̅̃̀̾̈́̉͋́̿̔̎̾̃͊͒̀̈̍̆̋̉́̄̄̽̈̈́̀͐̆̔̋̌̃̒́͋̅̔͐͋̎̅̃̀̀̅̄͛̽͛̓͛͒̄̔̇̒̿͋͌̀͒͊͆̾̏̇̉̔̀̀͆͊̓̈́͂̋̌̓̂͌͌̀͌̒̈́̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̷̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̙͍͉̼̦̗̖̫͕̳͔͖̬̩̱̯̻̏̏̔̅̈́͂͌̔͂̄̓̓͂́̓̀̉̀̾͆̃̃̄̅͂͊̅͐̑̋̌͋̔͆͑͐͑̌̈̍̌͊̀͌̍̉̇̒̽̒̂͐͛̿̿́͂̿̃͆̎͗͑̓̈́́̒̉́̈́̽̋̈̋̔̇͒͌̋̓͛͛͐̾͗̌̎̿͌̂̉̂͊̄̅͑̈́́́͊̿͛̆̄̎̎̏͆̾͊́̈́̈͂̈́̉̓̀̄͂̌̃̋̾̉̀̉͋̇̔̓̒͋́͋͗̐̇̂́̓̃̏̐̇̏͊̄͌͊̄̓̋̈́̑́̄̅̀̽̿̾̅̒̑̍̍͒͆͗̈́͛̑̈́̂̀͒͑̌̽͋̍̎̀̍́̑̍̂̒́̆͆͌͂̈̏̄̽̀̈̊̿̈́͑̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅh̴̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̗͖̗͎̼̠̤͎͙͇̤͉͈̲̘̦̪̖̹̫̹̯̘̖̱̲̩͔̩̝̝̞̭̲̤̻̞̦̤̭͍͉͙̩͓̦̰̙͇̳̟̜̭̱̻̲͉͓̼̫̬̙̦̝̖̜̞̭̹̩̻̖̳̗̙̬͔̮͈̰̩̪͇͉̙̰͓͓̰̻̜͍̜͔̫̫̗͚̞̦͍̤̘̱͔̩̭̻̬̹͚͚̹̟̝͖͕͚͔̊͑̍͆̔͒̈́́́͗͊͑̓̍̃͛̓̒͌̀̀̐̐̿̀̈́̑͆̈́͐̎͋̀̊̈̔̽͌̈́̓͋̒̊̎͗̍̈́́̀̾̿͂͂̆̇̔́͌̓͑̓̆̇̈́̿̂̈́̆̉̀̌̇̑̉̈̏̒̍͆͗̆̽̒̔̎̿̅̇̈́͐͋͋̂̅͌͛̆͊́̑̅̒̊͐̔̀́͗̄͆̐̑͂͑̔̍͑̽͂͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅē̸̡̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̡̧̹͔͇̮̫̦̮̫̳͉͈̖̬͍͓̪̜̥̮̫̤͎̺̤̳̺͍̖̰̪̻͈̟͚̯̲̮̳͉̣̗͎̭̙̩̠̖̲̟͎̼̹̲̠̰̳̬̟̝̱̩̤̦̥͉̤̩̞̞̜̬̥̲̱̯̟̦̝͈̦̻͍̘͔̠̥̩͓͉̼̼̪̩̲̞̳̩̟͖̦̝͎̻̙̼̙͉͇̞̖͎͙̫͖͙̟̫̖̞̙̪̣̫͙̟̘͈̭̳̤̭̦̫̫͙̥̟̫͍̼̝̦̼̱̹̝̝͔̭̱͍̺͎̪̜̪͙̖̦̰͎̯͍̳̞͔̜͍͈͚̭͖̝̺̤̟̬͚̭͙̩͖̙̌͑͌̔͌̈́̈́̐͌͛̌̑̈́̒̄̌̽̀̌̀̔̄̾́͐̑͐͌̾̅̂̑̍̔͋͌͛̊́̿̎́͌̈̈́̌̂̿̉̿̉́̾̉͑͌͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̢̡̨̢̛̼̬̜͉̟̹̪̰̺̫͎͖̫̠̬̣͎̝͔̲̭̞̦͓̦͎̱͎͎̜͖̮͚͕̗͉̻̭͚̜̬̩̱͉̪̺̟̝͍̲̖͇̳͉̩̳͍̤̗̩͈̦͕̖̪̘̺̺̫̲̯̣̱̯̫̼͎͉̥̝͍͎̤͍̘̗͍̦̟̱̪͚͚̤̲̯̹͇̮̥̰͉̳̭̖̠͈̜̘̹͍̪͍̫̙͓̤̗̻̟̤̲̏̌͊͑͊͒̀̽̀̆̑̎̋́́̑̅̆̏̀̋̈́̿́͒̆͆́̍̄͆̍̊̋͐͆̈́̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅT̵̡̡̛̟̬̠̪͉͎̣̯̘͍̮̭͉̭͓̬̯̺̳͎̮̞́͌̐̀̀̃̈́́̓̿̍̍̇̃̉͑̍̋̏́̄̏̂̑̊̋͊͂͗͐̓̉̏͒͌̐́̍͐͐̋̈̏̽͒̈́̈́͋̾͗̂̓̂̍͗͐̒̑͆̿̎͋̈͋̓̓͂̒͗̾́͗̅̐͌͂̏̾̽̿́̿͛̈́̃̐̓́͑͂̒͒̋̀̄̊̂͐͗͗́̉̈́̍̔̈́̈̒͆͆̀̈͗̈́́̓̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅV̷̡̢̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͓̹̝̟̺̣̪̩̮̻̞̙̺̹̻͔̝͙̙̟͙͙̯̭̻̲̲̗̗͍̙̰͔̪̺͍̜̱̗̭͔̫̠̙̞̣̰̘̯̰̯̬̯͚͚͚̹̙̰͈̥̪̳̦̥̠͕͍͈͕͚̮͔͖͈̟̘̘̥̦̼̰̰̻͚̬͎̟̹̗̙̹̘̹͖͙̥̤͖͎̫̹͎̦͇̗̯̘͔̖͈̟͙̹̻̫̥̼̱͚̲̘̪̮̯̳̘̝̺̥̜̥̯̜͉͎̤̝̱̖̲͍͍̲͔̻̝̳͙̫̬̦͖̪͎̺̮̻̫̘͔̖̜̝̬͎̖͈̱͉̭̗̗̲̩̫̥͍̳̩͎̯̞̳̪͙̪̱̯̹̙̻̗̫̠̭̖͕̜̣̠̙̪͍̯̳̺̳͚̙̟̻̪̜̬̻̹̘̳̯̘̮̰̙̼̳̜̝̲͇̥̤̮̠̮̙̮̦͓̫͍̙̩͖̬̗̈́̋̿̽͋͐̆͗̌̌̉͌̌́̏̏́̈̾͗͒͋́͋͋̾̈͊̔͊͛̊̂̀̔͋̊͊̋͌̔͆̓͐̋͑͐́̆̃͐̏̓̃͂̈́̒̉̀̈̈́̀͋͊̈́̈̊̊̿̽̇̌̉͗̊͐̾̔̈́̓̔̑̇̈̂̑̿͌̔̿̉̓̅͑͆̀́͊̔̃̈͑͗̒̎̽́̔̎́͛͂̀̈̅́̌̇̐̐͂͌̀̎͗̉͂͗̓̓̍̊̽̽͑̍̒̽͐̅̑̍̾̊͆͛̈̂͛͒̽̍̎̽̏̾̈́̆͋́̃͊́̈͊̊̈́̒̀̒̈̍͋̎̏̽̅͒̉͒͂͐̆͂̾̇̈̅̌̑̐͋͗͐͆̿̋̒͛̎́̆̈́͗̽́̑̆̊̆̆̎̿̎͋̊̀̏̆̒̎̂͗͆͛̈́̐͂̅̎̒͂͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̨̨̢̨̨̺̩̯̲̩͓̗̻̯͍̦͔̻̭̞͎̖̯͙̱̟͎͕̤̜͔͕̣͎̈́̊̄ͅ ̶̡̡̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͍͍̪̪̖̠̖̲̝͎̞̗͙̪̺̺͖̻̥̬̤̖̗̟͇̭̗̬̘͉̰̤͖̥̱̼̜͉̗̥̼͍̹̤̲̞̞̘̦̥͇̬͓̖̪̬̭̞͎̥̖̝̩̣͇̺͓͙̺̣̪̣̯͓͍̹̤̫̝̰͍͚͚̝͇͍̼̞̺̮̫̙̥̘̰̰̣͉̻̣͖̰̟̺̬͉̞̭̜̝͇̳̳̻̼̖͎̯͎̳̯̟̭͓͈̮̞̣̣͚̖̪̜̥͕̩̪̗̻̦͇̳̻͖̻̼̗̪̹̤̦̳̩͎̙̦̝̱̠̜̲̖̫̥͇͇̟̖̱̦͎̤͙̦̙̟͈͉͕͈̬̱̣͈͎͓̣̰̫̭̖̥̘̖̦͓̘̰̿̒̏̎͛͗̀̍͂̒̅̆͒̀̊͑̍̈́͒̏̒̈́̒̊̽͋́̀̒̆̀̋̊̎́̑̈́̐̾̽͛̉̽̋̊́̿͌͐̈́̒͋̓͑͐̓͆̔̅̄̉̂͊̽̎̅̄́̍̄̿̍̂̓̀̎̎̇̉͆̾̑͋̈́͒͆̍́̽͑́͌̃́̅̿̊́͋̄̋̽͒̀͒̍̀͑̈́̎̉̌̿͋͆̋̉̂̃̓̓͊̌̋̓́̒̔̀̒̅̈́̾̒̅̑͛͛͑̊̀̀͛̽͂̌̆͂͒̔́̄͑̍̾͛̄̇͒̔̍̂͗̊͑̎̓̑̐̐̓͛̿̃̌̂̃̋̏̃̓̈́͂̒̀̽̇̑̐̎̾̊̅̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̰̥̻̥̥̖̞͖̥͎͖̲͎̣̪̜͖͚̫͎͓͔̫̪̭̞̪̖͍̺͔͙̩͍̳͇͉̲̮̗̺͚͉̮̖̼̼͓͇͚̦͔̗̯͔̦̲͖͉͔̠̦͓̣̤͓̤͍̞͖̱̮͙͍̪͇͓̘̗̮̯̻̭̩̞̲͍̥̖̙͙̜͉̬̟̫͚̩̳̟̗͇̳̹̠̙̦̣͓͖̼͇̜͙̫͕̭̹̫̮̯̩͈̻̘͓̝̦̣̲̣͎̥̭͇̩͔͖͕͍͖̞̠͔̜͉͚̰͉͖̝͉̩̮͎̱̙͕͇͓̞̟͍̭̜̖̺͎͓̦̫̫̰͚͓̻̙̲͍̪̝̭̑̈́͌̀͊̈́̊͆̾̔̈̂͐̾͒͑͋̑̋̐̾̌͊̽̈́̈̽̓͆͐̃̋͆̃̏̔̀̉͋͊̀̋̃̎̃̀̀̊͐̿̈́̌̋̀̍͆̏̀̏͂̈́̍̋̇̆̄͗̌͋́͗̉̎̉̇̅̇͋͆̇͒̊̉̽̀͐̅̈́̑̒̓͂̊͐̀͗̓̏̌͐̆̊̎͗̿̊̀́̇̒̏̊̎̀͌̎̉̍̽̅̎̾̂͋͐̓́̀̄̈́̿̾̅̍͂̊̃́́̒͆̎̄̅̒̓̔͌̎̒̇̉́͑̏̈̇͋̾̽̈́̃̆̿̽̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̧̨̢̧̡̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̛̼̬̫̼̮̻͙̞̪̰̝̩̞͓̹̰͖̣̹̱̙̪̜̝͇̬̰̙͎͖̜̙̤͍̳͓̣̫͓̠̱̺̖̹͎̲̮̘̺͉̗̲̫͈͔̦̗̞͙̟̹̼̱̣̼̩͈̖͖̮̻̣̻̬͔̙̲̗̪͓̫̝̠̯̣̟͔̘̬͔͈̞̠̩̩̭̺̣̼͓̬̣̙̩͓͓̭̮̖̻̲͍͈̪̞͚̱̲̦̗͙̮̘̪̣̮̪͎̜͓̲͓̪̭̟̗͙͔͖̭͖̯͙̦̗̗̳̥̳̈̈́͌̂̒̊́̈́̽̂̍̒̏̑͊͋̆͐͆͋̇̀̐̈̊͑̃̊͆̀͐̐̌̋̑͗̒̂̐̿̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅỜ̷̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̮̣̠̦̫̰̮̠̭̲̦̤̞̭͍̫̣̜̣̹̥̥̟͓̗̞͈̙̘̗̦̱̣͉̯̫̫̻̞͚̟͓͌̊̌͐͆̊̀̓̾̎̋̐̀̾̑̃̂̅̏̈́̏̓̌̇̓͋̄̍́̅̎̾͛̆͆͊̉̅̽͛̓̉̃̓̇͒̍̈́͒̅̄̓̑͗̈̉͛͗́̄̈́̇̔̔̿̓͛͆̽̈́̔́̍̒̅̂͛͗̅̈́̃͌̾̐̇͒͂͒̍͂̈̂̾̒̉͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠Ä̷̢̨̧̢̨̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̲̟̞̮̣̤̳͍̜̫̝̯̙͍̠̦͕͇̖̞̙̬͕̰̮͙̜̜̙͈͔͓̥͔͕͍̮̦̹̤͔̰̰͔̝̭̥̺̺̩̤̺̭̥͍̩̫͓̙͙̼̳̪͚͉̪͚̱̗͖̪͎͙͎̺̫͙̰̮̫̫̦͎͍̜̯̖͇̘̣̹͉̰̪̳͖̳͕̰̠̤̱̖͇̯͎̱͔̼̹̲̱̺̥̘̙̦̥̣̤̞͉͙͎̗̰͍̞̦̦̤̬͉͙̣͚̜̺͙̠̘̲͇̠̩̪̞͇͔͇͉̤̭̼̠̫̤̰͇̟̙͍̺̮͈͕̦̱͚̬͈̤̞͓̭̪̙̩̣͖̼̮̱͍͚̩̗̭̖̝͔͓͍̩̯͔͚͓͙̫̦̟͖̱̼͕͎̭̱́͋͗̊̇͛̾͂̃̾̀̋̇͗̽̒͋̍̒́̇̉́̃͌̋̌̿̈̔̌̓͐̌͗̐͑͋̾̇͋̒̿͊̐̆̃̓̔̍̔͒̊̽̈̈̈͂͐̎̈́͌͂̉̽̆̿̿̓́̿̀̋̏̔̉͑́͒̀͐̈́̑̇͛̄̀̏̋̄̍̏̀̈́͛̄͆́̔́̂̒̊̃̈̂̃̈̽̍̔͆̔̽͊̑͐̌̍͋́̓̂͊̒̃͂́͛̎̊̾̍̇͂͋̊̂͒̐̌̌͐́̋͗̈́͌̾͑́̈́̾͂̾̍͋̀̍̇̈́͗̒̇̇̆̂͗͗̀̃͌͊̓̃͌́̋̇̒͂͒̾̏́͌̄̍̉̈́́͒̉̓̉͒̌͛̅̏̈́̆̊̌̉̈́̊͐̈̽̈́́͂̀̆̃̄̊̓̈́̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̴̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̧̺̘̥͖̗͇̘̺̥̖̱̹̦̻͈̼̼̝̮̠̖͙͉̦͎͎̝̮̜̺͔̖̘̰̰̖̝͖̰͍͙̜̲̬͎͚̺̪̥͈̝̪̜͖̞̫̗̯̮̲̲̣͍̲̱̪̞͕̞͇̗̟̩͍̠̣̲̹̩̺̭͙̞̗̥̩̲͈͖̝͖͎̖̤̞̟̬̻͍͉͈̪͚͕͍̙̣̮̰̼̭͔͍͍͈̠̞̜͉͈̩̣͍͈͉̤̟̠͉̥̻͚̤̯̟̠̞̤̖͍̠͉̠̙͓̞̘̻̖̬̪͎̙̦͖̦̟̮̞̙͍̜̯̦̬͚̩̹̰̭͕͇̞̖͇͑̓̎̈͆̀͐̏́́̑̿͊͂̍͗̽̈́͛̅̈̈̈́͌̾͒̈́̓͂́͆̒̃̎͒̑̌͑͒̒̂̀̂͊̔̓̾͐̋̇̈́̈̅́̈́͂̀͌̓̌͊̀̿̋̊͊̐̾͛̌̿͋̈́̅́̔̈́́̏̀̃͗͑̍̍̄̓̔̅̍̽͑̓̄̇̾́́̓̎̒̃͋͐̽̒̈̃̅̀͋̓̾̏͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̴̢̧̨̛̬͚͖̲̥̼͚̼̘̝̱̪̪̤̜̬͙͕̠̦̞̯̳̬̤̩͚̰̻̝͎͎͉͎͖̦̳͔̘̗̹̤̣͉̘̺̝̟̱̬͍͖̦̟̓͑̌̉̎̃̃͂̌́̏͋̉̍̇͂̅̀̆́͌̔͐̔̈́̔͑̄͆̐̈́͐͐̽̏̇̈͗̈́͐̓̈́̋͐͊̈́͐͗̽͋̄̑̔̆̿̃͋̔̉̐̂̾̔̀̊̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̛̛̺̹̰̲̟̥̟̼̣͎͉̮͓̯̗̠̗͇̗̳̳̠̮͚̲͈̼͇̱̦͇̲͈̼͉̫̳̩̖̼͖̩͎̦̜̙̲̗̳̗̝̳̲̹̫͓͍̞̳̥̟͈̦͓̫̩̭̜͎̝͚̳̞͙̭̰͕̲̻̩̈̅̈́̀̂͆̎̿̏̋͒̎͛͂̌͗̍̍̿̓̑͂̑̂̉̈́̽͛̋͂͋̃̒͒̄̏̉͒̐͑̀͋̄̈́͗͗̄̑͛̈́̄̒̀̽͗̎́̊̑͌͐̋͑̎͒̓̉̎͂̈́̋̿̋̽̍̊̈́̐́͒́̈́̊͒̿̈́̿̾̆͌̿̓̀̒̊͋͑͐̾͌̓͛͋́͗͆͒̑͌͊́̉͊̎͑́̊̍̂͆̈́̇̄̄͌́͛̈͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅt̸̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̝̗͚͇̖͕͖̜͓̖̤̤͓̭̳̣̙͇̯̟̬̬̱̰̗̼͇͉̘̠̯̲̣̳̱̘͔̭͚͈̖͉͕͔͕̬͕͇̜̟͈͔̤̲̪̦̠̱͉͕̯̩̬͎͎̫̣̮̼͎̲̙̭̻̤̝̯͕̲̳̼̱͎̟̪̯̪̺̙̗͙̱̻͉̰̺̬̟͇̦͈̞̯̝̤̼̖̮̮͎̻̦̱̝̗̦̱͕̥͉̠̤̪̥̝͈͉̥̠͚̭̝̮̞̜͍̽̋̓͐̀̂̓̈̐̃͐̅̆̌͛̅͂̐͌͋̎͐̅̅͒̓̾̍̌̇̂̓̊̿̽̇̇̃̚̚̕͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅh̸̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̛̛͖̦̙̫͎̰̙̟͖̳͓̹̦̪̝̟͙̥̥̜̟̥̼̯̙͔͔̳͕͎͔̹̦̟̮̳͎̹̠̗͇͓͔͇͔̯̼̜̯̺͙̭̜̰̝͇̜̲̜̗̝̝̙̫̦̬͕͖͓͇̲̣͚̟͎̞̱͎͈̗̲̜͚̖̠̖̥̟̱͎̟̙̟̪̥̝̠͕̠̲̺͇̜͇͈̘̜́̓̒̏̈́̌͋͒̋̎̂̊̑̈̀̊̄̽͗̊͗̈́̀̌̔͂͐̌͐̓͋́́̅͋̋͊̃͆͌̎̈̃̇̄̆̓̈́͒̓̅͗̿̾̒͗͛̏̒̑̽̈͗̎͗̈́̍͂̍͗̅̐̋̈́̆̓̋̌̃̈́̔̓͐̏̈́̄́̀̀̃͑͋͌͊̈́̓͋̾̎͌͛͋͋́́̄̔͑̑̈́̌̇̿̎͂̀̐̊̀̌̇͌̒͆̀̀͋̈́̑͑͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̵̨̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̨̧̛̣̹̣̗̘̗͉̙͔͔̺̠̦̠̲̞̻̜̘̮̪̮̙̭̠͙̦̲͔͔̲̤͙̮͎͉̼̣̯̺̞̝͉̫̲̟̥̰̩̹̳̦͍̜̳̩̙̠̬̩̝͉͚̻̰̩̘̮͕͕̙̯̹͔̫̭͖͕̮͍̯̣͇̟̲̮̖̖͚̹̯̯̞̻̠͖͙̯̮̦̟̻̼͉̭̻̗̯̲̣͍̗͔̞͓͇̞͓͎̗̦̻̙̹̟̞̣̮͎͇͈͉̗̦̻̣͈͙̙͙̦͇̩̦̰͙͚͈̭̗̗̹̉̅͛̉̂͒͂̐̾̌̊̎̌̈́̾̽̈̊̃̃͌̾̀̀̃́̀́̊͂̓͌̓͗̆̽͐̾̽̅̌̈́̊͊͑̈̇̐̐́̽̄̑͌͑̉͋̒͌͗͒̐̈́̍̿͗̈́̏̈́̓̅̑͐̌͒͛̄̇̍͊̈́̾̔̃̀̎́̄͆̋͗̅̅͂̎̍̂͂͐̽͛̒̽͆̇́͒́̈̓͑́̑̌̊͗̈́̈́͊́́̉̓̆̈̀̎́̾̈́̓̏̓́̑́͂͊̒̃̂̃̀̆͆̀̈́̈͛͗̓́̋͆̔̓͊̀̓͐̆͂̆́̐̒̌̌̍̍̅̌̉͐̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅr̸̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̺̘̪͓̮̥̥̰̖͓̲̦͇͈̪̠̼̺̜͚̮̟͖̣̺̮͕͈̱̫͕̭͎̪͉̘̮̘̜͖̪͖͉̩̳͙̩̲͚̝͇̥͙͓̦̙͙̠̲̱̭̖̘̣̗̬̺̭̹̰̠̗͓͈̟̳̩̦̮̜̲̰̺̟͚̣̮̩̞̝̥͇̻͖̝̮͔͙͍̱̲̝̪̥̱͕̞̥̥̺͎̲̞̗͉͓̮͖̠̣̣̼̬͍̥̱̬̯̲̙̦̯͖͇͉̬̯̠͚̗̼̼̠̖͖̼̠̮̹͎̰͓̟̟̮̣̣̯͎̠̝̳̥͚͎̣͎͕̱̥̮͙̯̼̜̖̞͓̤̼̹͙͍̼̗͍͔̞̲̞̫͔̝̹̙͓̻͍̙̺̹̭̙̲͙͖̲͖̩̮̩͎͎̰̟̥̳̣͚̻̦̙̟̈̾̄̔̔́̇̌͊̅̋̋͗̑͂͒̑̉̌̀̌͋̏͛̉̈͆̀̎̈́̀͋̎͐͆̑͑̽̉̃̿́̇͂̂̍́͛̑̏̊̉̄̈́̒̌̔̄̂̋̀̿͒͆̐̑͂̅̿̓̾̔͆͐́̌̓͂͑͒̇̒͂̀̂́̈́̋̾͐̍́̈́͋̒̈́͛̆̈̔̏̇̑̈̿͑̀͋̅̃̈́͑͒͛̃̀̑͗̆͒̊̀̏͗̎͒̑͑͆̾̈́̀͂̃͆̆̋̐͒̆̈̔͆̐̈̂̇̈́̈́̈̄̈́̿͌̌̄̌̿̓̒͒̿̄̒̊̓̐̈̂̎͑̐́̓̒̅̾̊̾̐̅͂͌͌̉́̑͒̈͑̀̄͒͗̀̍̈́̾́̈́̈́̎͗̈́̇̏͂̽͑̿͊̃̊͑͌̈́̀̑͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẹ̶̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̘̗̟̼͇̼̭̩̝̗̗̣̮̞̝̲͔͙͍̞̯͚̩̳̜̖͙̠̖̖̖͉̗̘̝̝͓̣̼͔͖̟̰͚͓̳͔͚̖͇̼̲͓̱̝̦̮̥̳̤̲̠͕̩͔͖̦̙̤̻̬͖̝̥̰͔̜̘̜͙̪̯͉̥͕̟̩͖̟̯̤̥͍̯̼̝̖̟͎̝͙̗̦̮̟͎͎̯̮̲̭̤̹̲̮̩̭̲̦̼̗̥̼̝̻̪̹̙̼͓̠̘̲̥̭̩̝̫̩͕̜̙̪̰̭̪̠̺̞̼̪͔͇̙̦̝͈̩̟̼̰̹̮̜̦͙̝̠̺͙̰̝͖̜͔̗̟̺͎̪̹̩̖̳̞̰̣̣͇͍̮̗̘̲͍̼̗̫̳͕͎̲̥͎̪̩͍͙̥̞̼͈͙̲̳͕̘̞͇̭͓̥̣̣̄̓̉̃̽͂̏̎́̍̀͂̔̇̆̀̔̃̂̒͌̀͆͂̔̑̋̌̈́̂̂̓̋̀̅͗̄͐̐͊̿̔̓̿͗̓͊͆̉͐́͗̔͗̾͊̓͌́̽̈́͊̇̇͆͑̋̔̈́́̂̍̏͋̊̄̀̈́͂̾̏͐̆̑̏͋͊̽̌̔̏̾̄̅͆̐̑͆̈̄͆͋̍͐̆̃̈́̃̀̒̓͌̐̐̌͋̑̅̆̌͒͂̇̆̇͒̈́́̾̏̃̈́̑̉̂͊͐̃͛͛̄̈́̈̎͑̒̽̏͆̌̋͐͒̌͑̏̐͒̍̅͋̎̓̉͑̋̓͌̐̿́̈́̉̅̀̎̉̔͗̃̒̎̈̈́̓̇͆̈̄͋̒͑̎͂͒̈̉̀̌̌̍̇̔͗̎̇̈́̆́̾̀͋̈́͋̐͋͊̿̔͗̄͒̓͐̀͊͐̑̑̏͊͑͋̃̒̉̽̒̅͒͒̑̅̇̏̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̧̢̢͓̯̬̜̣̗̠̰̞͉̺͔̞̣͓̲̪̺͚̫͉̪͉̦̲̥͔̻͕͎͎̜͙͈͕͍͖̦͔̣͉̝̤̻̻̮͉͈̺̯̩̜̙̮̎̈́̆̆̈́͊̓͑̌̇͗̉͗͋͌̂̅́́̉́̍̓́̀͆̇̀̾̊́̾͐̏͗͛͆̌̇̓̿͌̇͑̂́̿̿̃̐͂̔́̆̾͐̽̇̾̾͋͗̓̆̎͐̍̔̓͒̅̔̒̅͛̉̃͊̾̉̔̊̑͗͊̍̃̍̾̿̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅs̷̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̺̝͉̮̖͕͓͕̳̠͇̦͎̺̞̱̠̲͉̞̠͖͈͍̗̳͍̰̟̙͚̱͖̠̬͙̯̫͈̭̼̖͍͖͍͕̯͈̩͓̭̖̫̖̤̮͚̭̖͎̲͕̼͉̻̬̗͔̜̭̥̖͈̟̞̦͖̥̩͇̬͔͓̬̻̟̗͇̞̖̪̤̲̖̰̹̲̦͓̥̺̪̘͖̫̻͉̠̳̟̻͚̥̥̞͔͓̮̜̳̝̫͖̟̯̙̟̟̤̼̱̝͈̬̪͚̞͓̲̲͙̫̥̪͈̟̤̮͙͖͚̮̩̙̹̫̩̩̦͈̜͙̲̰͕͍̫̹͈̣̩͚̯̲͓̖͓̼̭̣̤̝̭͇̩̪̫̠͙̻̣͍̞̠̰͙͖̣͈̘̰̦̜̠͍̝̜̜̖͙̼̖͚̥̺̤͚͖͇̭̯̭͙̳̳͙̙̟̮̟̦͖͌̂̀͑́̅̒͂͐̄́͊̎̂̑̊̎̑͆͒̏́̒̾̋͒͋̑̇̾̎͂̾̽̈́̓̅̐͗͊̂̈́͌͐̑͆̈́̅̍̂͌͂͋̉́͊̉̽̿̄́̆̈́̇̿̒͛̇̀̎̂͐̿͐́͂̌̈̔̀̾̌̅̎͒͛̈̀͑̀̂̈̑̓͋̀̓͂̿̇͑̈́̍̔́̃̿͂̈́̒̂̿̅̂̇̏̄̑̾̈́̓́͋̊́͆̀̏̓͗̊̔͂̇̇͊̂̊̔̍̆͂͐̈́͗̉̌̆̈͛̏̽̾̔͗̃͂̑͛̆͊̀̏͑̓͊͋̊̀̀̊̾͌̈̈̉̍͛̓̈́̀̓̌̇̍̀̂͂̎̍̀͐̂͐̂̏̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̴̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̠͖̩̭̻̮͍̺͎̥͓̙̭͕̤̩̥͍̱̭͍̥̰͇̭͖͔̩͇̠͙̙͎͖͓͚̟̞͓̼͖̺͓̱͓̤̺̥̯͉̜̙͖͚̣̙̤͕̯̘̤̹͖͔̼̭̝̰̠̮̜̫͉̦̬̞͖̺͙̰͖̜͕̳̭͍͕̜̘͉̖̯̥̹̦͙̞̰̘̳̻̟͔̻̪̰͇̬̱͕̥͕̪̲͕̫͎̘̻͈̩̳͔̆͛̏̒̾̈́̇̒̍̿̅́̎̉̈́̏́̇͗͗̇̇̓̓̔̎́̈́̎̍́͐̎̉̈̋͂̆̄̈́͗́̉̂̋̂̉̓̿͌̾͆̇́̔͂̓͂̾̈͛̿̈́̅͑̔͆͋̿̓̃̌̀͆̍̋͊̿͂̀̈́̈̃̍͑̆̊͋͛̒̍̈́͛̄̀̒̔̀̈́́̔̆̀͆̈́̓͒́̀̍̿̓̾̈́̍̅̏̒̈́͋̎̐̍̊͐͒̄̍̅̀̿͋͂͛̋͑͑͒̃̐̈́̇̓̇̊̎́͊̅̅͋̌͛̎̉̈͐̌̅͋͑̐̀͛̌̽̅̈́̈̔̒͊̏̈́̾̎͂͌̿̏͂̾͗̃̂͆̏́͂̒́̍̊́͆̽̋̔͆͂͋̿͑͒̈́́̐̐͋̑͑̋̑̈̑̆̇̑́̓̈́͂͆̏̾͐͋̓͂͐̄́́̑̒̂̎͐̈͂͊͛̈́̀̿̾̃̈͆͋͋͑̎́̔̈́̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̢̨̢̡̡̧̢̛̛̰̗̺͈̰̰̟̖̙̭̲̞̮̭̜͈̝̞̗͕͕̦̞̝̳̖̣͕̬̹̗͖̹̩̤̮͚̣̰̗̮̩̩̥̻̜̩̘͈͕̠̹̻̦̳̤̪̹̠̙̩̹͚͇͉͕͓̻̜̫̘͔͔̦͓̪͚̜̗͒̈́͐̅͋͌̉͛̆́̆͆̂͌̇̓̄͆̒͑̓͌̈́̀̊͋̊̃̐͋̀̉͗͂̆̇̒̾͗̐̌̔̾̎̐̓́̌̏̈̌̿̉̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅḑ̸̨̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̛̛̼̺̯͕͓̮̦̯͍̮̪̞̟̝̹̮̦̥͍̪͍̣̟̘̞̣̳̻͍͍͙̳̬̪͖̗̥͍͚̬̞̟͉̜͕͙̣̟̦̞̭͎͉̬̳̫̦̪͓̟̻͓͕̞͔̙̘̫̱̠͈̦͔͎̠͔̯͉͈̟̘͕͙͉̞̦͍̼̞̬̭͕͍̤͖̤̫̥͙͙̲͕̳̺̤̘̖̹̭̳̯̥̪̟̣͚̖̪͖̓̀̇̊̈́́̀̓̈́̂̃̍͒̊̾͌̎̿̌͊̇̀̑̅̂̎͛̎̄̓͛̈̉̂̿́̒̂̽̉͛́́̊̾̔͋̑̈́́̍̌͗̄̇͑͆̐̆͗̏͆̈́̒͊̑͛̈͗͐́͑̾͂̏̏́̽̊̀̅̀͐́͒̏̅̊́͊͐͗̒̏͌͊̾̄͌̓̋̀̀̅̒͋͐̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̸̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͈̮͍͔̜̰͕̲̻̝̬̥̗̥͉̜̬͈̟̫̫̖̭̗͓͇̠͙̟̫̓̈̿̊̈́̾̄͗̅̓̀̈́͛̍̋͋̓́̋̌̍͑͒̀̅̽͊͗͗̋͑̈́̇̓̄͊͛̌̔̋͂́͐́͒̂͊̈́̓͛͑̈́̊͛̈̍̈́͛́̌͗̽̉͛̊̿̔͂͊̆̇̾̉̈́̀̂͑̎̍̑̇̉̎̂͒͗̃́̉̍͐̏͛̒͒̄́̀̓̈́͋͑̆͊͐̈͗́̔̒͛̀̉̐̀̔̆̎̈̉̓͑̃̀̑̍̇̽̏̊͑̈̓́̀̓͆͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ņ̷̢̡̧̢̢̛̠͙̗̜̤̺͔̱̲̬̘̰̙̻͕͍̦͎͍̩͇̟̼̟̜͉̙̫͚̹̰̰̘͈̫͉̩̥͚̮͚̩̻̻͇͇̜̝̤͎͎̤̲̠̣̤͚̥̰̦̹̙͎͓͚͍̲͙̠̭̤̟̘̹͍̞̥̲̪͙̞̺͙͖̹̤̝̗͚̩̭̤̭͚͔̯̭̣̪̫̫̹̳̪̭̻̻̟̤̞̖̺̥̣̺̭̗̗͉̳̳̻͈̜̻̺̯̦͈̻͍̻̘̝̗̝͍̯̦͈̬͎̬̪̬̜̦̘̮̩̗̗͚̟͇͕̱̖̔̓̈́̄́̽̈̈́̃̂̓͌̏͌̈́̾͋̂̎̐̍̐̑̈́̈́̃͑͊̏̀̆͛̈̐̆̆̊̀͋̈̊̔̈̊̓̈͗̈̈́̓̎͑̍͂̄̊̋̍̏̈́̈̇̔̌̄͛̌̾̀̒̊̈́̃̄̐̏͋̉̏̑́̇́̈́͛͑̀̈̌̈̾̂͗͂̊͛͊̽͒͐͒͐͊͐͆͂͊̎͂̀̑̾̋̊̊̿̌͗̈́́̄̈́͆̃͛̏̆̊̂́̂̄͗̽͌͒̑̈́̎̂̂̅͊̊̍̉͂̅͒̂́̌̄̋͒̑̓̒̂́̀̔̓̒̇̂͌̾̋̾̋́̌̇̽͋̀̄͂̆͐͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅļ̶̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̹͔͎͔̮̬̭̤̮̣͇̖͚̩͇͇͕͖̳͓̣̗̣̻͔̹̘̣̟̦̦̺̳͕̳̱̖̙̤͓̼̝͕̟̦̲̥̹̮̙͖̊̈́̂́́̌̃̔̿̿͛̏͋͗̽̔̓̀̊̑̓͒͑͌̉̾̀͐͆͐̑͂̂͂̑͂͒̓͋̂̀̾́̏̀̔̌̾̇̓̓͆̆̀̓͆͋̈́̃̔͊̈́̋͊̆͌̓̉̆̿̂̏̐̽̀̿͂̄̾͆̊̄͗͗̑̄̓̈́͂̿̍̊̌̏͛̏͋͐͊̉̅̀̏́̏͗͊͂̈́̃̃͌̇̄̔̽͐̓͛̂̏̾̆̊͊͋̆̅͐̓̈́̈̎̎̿̑̓̿͛̿̄̅̎̈́̒̾͑̃̄͌̂̄̾̔̔̌̓̒̑̑̾̈̂͋̔̓̀̂́͌̐͂͑̓̈́͌́̎̈̉̈́̿̆̓̈̓̌͛͐͂̎͛̽̆͛̌̄̏̉͋̆̔́́͒̈́͆̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅy̵̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̰̻̼͙̝͍̻̞̘̹͈͔̭͇̼̘̳̼̲͙͕̱̟̥͕͕̪̖̻̹̪̜̝̻͚̺̘̤̫̙̪̟̼̫͔̺͖͍̯̺̖͓͍̠͎͈̗͈̭͙̮̭̝̹̩͚̤̥̝̲̤̣̪̰͓͓͚͕̙̖̠͎̤̟̦͇͌̀̃͂̇͒̋̓̊̆̓͗̑͂̉̊̒̾͐̆̍͆̉̈́̀̃̽͋́̀̀͛̑̅̐̐͆̾̌͋̿̅̇́͌͒̏̒̀̌̈̓̀͛̍͂́̃̈́̔̈̽̋̃̽̃́͆̃̉̋̆̾̍͋̔͐͂̃̉̈́͊̑̈̆́̔̌̒͆̓̋͂̒͗͋͌͊̈́͆̅͂̈́̽̋̇̔̈́̏̇̈́̓̋͌͐̂́̌̿̎͋̅̓̓̋̿̀̀̈́̄̍̃̎̃̈́̿̔̈́̓́̾̀̔̒͆͛͋̀̆͌̄̏̔͛̈́̅̇͆͌̄̿̋̑̐͂͆̃͊͊̌͋̈̈́͗͋͆̿̃̃̂̽͑̀̔̒̑̉̍̐̉̋̔̾͋̔̑͑̆́̐̍͑̈̋̈́̈́̌͋̒̇̔̇̉͛̿͛́̈́̊͑̅́͋͌͂̊̇̄́̾̈́̈̏͒͋̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̢̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛͔̫̬̱͓̼̥͈̟͕̙̣̳̝͍̠͉̗̰̻̭͇̯͇̹̠̹͎͓͍̭͎̯͇̦͎̻̙̩̮̬͕͖̮̜̮̟̱̜̗͓̲͙̖̳̮̰͉̳͈͉̣͔̠͍̟̳͙͎̤̣͔͚̘̝̺̭̖̼͎͙̮̬̪̣̠̣͙̩̠͍̩̻̝͓̫̰̯̩̼̥̥͇͚̳̣͕͙̜͖͙̳̝̺̘̤͈̦̣̮̘̹̠̩̤̟̱͈̖̹̥͚͕̞̩͙̟͈͇͍̮͎͍̻̫̮̞̪̗̹̤͕̩͉̳̹̱̣̼̼͓̭̹̹͚̫̈́̈̿̆͊͗͋̈́͛̔̂̓̽̓̎͋̇̓́͑̈́͗͌̂̈̅̽̍̇͂́́͋̔̓̏͂͋͒̀͋̍̅̾̓̏̉͒̈́̌̌͌̋͌̈́͂̄͆͑̽́̓͆̒̉͗͗̐̓̈́̊͗̈́͛̌̇̄̇̂͐̇̒̈́͊̔̈́͌͌͒̈́͑̊́͗͒̎͐̄̔̓͌̂͆̉̄͆́̌̍͂̐͑͆́̐̋̾̍̽̈́͛͂̓̓͊̋̌̓̓̾̓̐̏͆̓̈́̓͌̑̋̿̈́̀́̃͋̏̄͐̽̈́̋͒͊̀̉͂͛͗͐̐̓͒̓̎́̆̈́͊͊̓̈́̈́̓̈́̀̂̓̏͋͋̂̔̿̈́̐̃͒̉͆̌̅̓̀̇͊͗͆̍̉̃͗͋̉̀̉̂̅͋̅̄͊̔̀͌̅̋͛̂̅̆̀̈́̐͑̈͒̈́̎̅͐͋͂̍̆͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḁ̴̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͇̳̪͇͙̭̹̬̰͔̳̼̖̬̞̘̠̟͇̮̺̲̯̥̰̳̫̜͈͕̼̲̙͙̹͙͎̰͍̼͈̟̱͓̪̱̜̘͙̜̤̦̮̝͚̥͖̾̓̍̀͛̓͐͑͑̂͂̉̏̅̂͑̽̎͌̾̀͗̈́̏̃͒̔͒̆̈́̀̑̋̈̑͑̓̈́̉͑̓̒͗̑́͗̒̓̀̄̀́͑̃̊̒̓̋̎̾́̊̃̋͗̐͗̂̈́͛̏̓̍̽̅̄͂̀̓̒̆̓̑̍̑͊̊̽́̀̏̒̓͆́͆͒̑̀̓̓̾̍̄̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̧͓̦̗͖͔͉̺̞͕͙̱̼̰̲̼͉̣̻̤͙̲̣̗̣̣̜̯̰̥̮͎̠̬̥̬̫̻̮̻͇̟͈̮̤̳͉̦̭̥̖̜̪̲̜͎̖͈̦͈̩̻̟̗̳̹̬̰̱̙̝͉̘͖̻̠̳̙͔̮̺͉̱͓͉̪̲̳̪̭̰͕̲͍͎͔̖͉̰͖̳̟͓̞̙͔̬̟͕̰̞̹̩̗̹̝͍͍͖͂͊̐̆͊̆̊̽͊̓̉͐́́̾̂́̏̑̈̒͗̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅl̷̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̱̹͎̣͈͚̜͈͕̯̪͍̳̻͉̥̽̀̓̔̿̓̅͗̃̿̈͋̔͋̔͊̇̊̓͊̽̀́̓̐̿̀̅͊̈́̍͛̉͆͑͗͒́͐͛̍̈̒̔̏͌̂̈́̈́̅̉̇͐̒̂͒͋̾̒̑͊͒́̋̊̍̆̈́͗͘͘͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̵̧̨̧̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̢̛̛͚͇͖̺̲͇͓̤͚͇̗͈̥̺̜̳̗̦̙͍̥͇̩̠̪̩̫̗̯̜̖̹̻̹̩̬͕̫̤͓̤̥̟̱̼̪͙͈̼̥͖͈̥̱̖̟͚̗͔̝͕̹̘͙̙̟̪͖̰̪̠̲͎͈͖͕̻̻̹̠̼̦̜̱͔̩͔̮̬͖͎̣̱̠̪̥̱̪̜̙̙̯̰̹̥̫̬̻͎̭͔̹̰͉̲͇̫̗̻̪̱̯̭̼̟͉̥̺͔͔̹̱͔̗̰͓̟͇̰̘̰̤͖̼̲̳̮̼̬͚̠͔̝̳̖̩͔̬̘̜͇̩̜̜̪̪̬͈͇̖̺̱͓͎̗͔̳̱̦͓͈̹̭̬̯̰̤̳͕̳͙̮͉̥̲̬̰̠͍͕͇̼̠͈̘̦͖̙̱̯͈͉̭̙͖̱̜͖͖̯̰̗̥̟̜͕̗̣̖͓̞̣̰̙̻͈͇͉͓̟̮̺̫̰͇͕̟̲̭͚̥͒̽̓̄̋́̒́̃̍̀̓̽̓̉̂̄͆̃́̈͗͑̄͗̿̑̾̀̐̂͋̆̑͛̇̉̈͗̈̑̓̎̏͛̓̎̎͆̈́̋̾̔͑̃̔̌́̒͐̅̃̂̔͐́̀̈́̅̃͛͛̽͊̈́̄̅̌̐̔̅̊̈́̀̿̇͂͐̽̐̈̀̓̏͗̔͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̫̪̞͙̥̠͍͚̼͎͖̝͔̣̦̺̦͈̻̘͍̗͎͈̲̱̙̟͚̖̳̫͇̣̭̖͓̱̠̬̗̦̫͖͍̞͚͉̖̦͉̭̱͔̘͓̠̼̫͓̘͈̩̬͇͍͖̟̫͕͈̯̞͎͈̤̤͇̠͎͍̣̯̲͙̼̰͎̠͉̼̳͎͖̝̲̫̥̬͍͇̩̞̯͔̤͉̤͕̹̖̼̘͖̝̫̹̩̼͍̦̣̫̻̣͓̰̬̱̳͎̮̤̤̺̠͉̭̪͖͉̭͈̮̞͎̱̝̻̊̎͗̌̈̎̃̈́̿͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ ̴̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̹̹͉͕͉̖̱̦̝͎̭̬̮̰͔͈̘͚̝̳̥̞̯̻̝̻͈̥̳̗͖̬͎͈̣̙̲̮̘̼̬͔̗͔͎̲̭̜̮̱̭̳̳͈̮͚̘̰̳̲̝̞͕͙͍͚͎̮͈̰͓̦̣̼̥̰̞͍̩͙̤̳̭̼̦̤͎̬̹͓̯̪͎͔̺̙͚̯̘̰̦̥̫͓͇̯͚̮̖̘̮̭̝͕̪͈̳̺̲̰͓̖͖͇̭̫̻̪͇̣͍͇̙͖͎͉̪̗̪̱͙̣̘̟̮̞̦̬͈͎͚̤͎̠̫̹̣̹̭͎̩͕̙̩͂̉̑̊͑̇͛́̓̆̌͛̎̊́̉̆̑͌͗͒͒̀̐̔͐́̃͐͂̎̐̈́̐̀̾̍͋͒̔̽̀͌̈́́̆̾̇́̔̓̒͗̉̐̆̌̓̿͛́̿͌̈̀̓̐̊̿́͑̆̓͊̏͋͂͒̆̄̿̓̄̇̄͋̈̀͛̐̑̾͊̔́̇̒̅͗̍͑͂̋͒̈́̔̍̾͐́̎̇͐́͂̈́̆̑̽̋̈́́͋̄̈́̈͐͐͒̊̀͊͌̏̔̾͑̄̄̾̏͐̅̓̐̈́͌͆̆́͆̈̅̋͆̍̾̏͐͗̌͋̿̾̔͐͆̏̈́̾͗̈͑͑͂̉̉͑̈́̇́̌́͐̀͐͛̉̆̃̏̈̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̸̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̦̲̲̯̗̘͕̤̖̦̩͇̤͙̬̤̭̹̟̹͉̬̘̘͚͍̙̤̩͇̺̼̫̰͉̰̝͓̳̻̦̲̹̘̦̺̺̳̙̣̪̖̳̗̮̘̠̰̭̦̼̣̫̺̥̱̼̝̪̖͍̭͍̞̙̝̞̦̩̜̞̱̰̘̠̪͍̻̤̺̺̞̳̣͚̩̠̗̳̫̖̖͇̺̥͖̦͈̖̣̜̪̫͉̘̮͚͕͇̥̤̱̳̗͕̥̤͕̭̺̹̙̦̼͍̗̠̳͓͉̙̳̖͙̫̝̹̼͙̦̥̖̥̞̙̘̻͚͍̯͕̐̌͆͂̎͋̆̃̊́̐͊̏̄́̋̊͌̏͒̏̈͘̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅf̸̧̡̧̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̘̰̙̟̙̤̪̰͔͇̳͖̬̳͙͖̪̺̺͍̺̻̮̹̙̮̲̹̤͔̺̝̞͉̖̝̟̱̰̝̞͇̳̫͎̯̲͉̠̗̲̘̤͇̺̝͔͖̟̤̱̞̥̖̱̐̔͂̂͒͊̓̅̅̿̇̍̌͐͊͑̅̾̃̅̂͐̀̊̂̑̍̋͐̀̿͂̆̔̅̂͋͂̀̊̓̆͑͆̊̈́̈́͆̒͛͊̐̑͗͋́̓̽̆͌̿̑̽̾͛̇͌̂͛̉̃̈̅̍̅̎̽̅̇̋͂̄̉͋̓́͂̋̿͛̽́̀̇̇͑̏̅̂̔͆̿̒̇̉̒͑̓̌̂́̑̓̆̽͌͌̽̈́̌̓͒̾̈́̽͂͑̈̈̈́̇͗̒̀̄̈̊̀͊͊̈́̔̈́͐́̂́̈́̌̐́̏̋̓̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̢̧̨̛̻̦̟͚͕̙̝͕̱̘͔͖̳̪̮͎͚͔̱̪̞̹̱͙̰̞̳͙̱̳̮̤̜͚̯̗͕̘͔͖̰͚͎̱̬̳̱̪̖͕̲̼̥͈̮̟̱͓̯̯̳̯̼̜̗̩͔̹̭̠̖̙͉͕͙̜͉̺̺̥̬̝̘̤͙̭͕̠̖͓̥͔̠̬͇̤̭̗̣̮͌͊̌̿̑͛̅͗̔̑̂͂͊̂̄̋̍̓̀̍̀́̏̋́͋̽̌̑̅̒̔̔̕͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅb̵̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͎͉̱̲̜͚̮͎̱̻̝̟̳̳̼̰̻̹̲̰̹̜͓̫̤̠̦̳̬͉̠̮̹͕͙͈̮̤͈̼̜̖͚̙͈̠͎̟͕̣̼̮̹̫͈͓͈̣̻̩̼̲̬͍͙̩͉̪̦͕̬̲͉̖̱̱͛̾̈̏͐̂̄̄͗̈́̎̀̀͌̌͛͛͒͊͌̄̓̐̀͒̽̆́̈́̅̿̀̅̈͗͋͂̎̿̉͐͆̀͗́̊̄̑͌̀́̐̆̊̌͒͊͒͌̿̑̏̈́̿͒͌̇̓̉̿̋̌̒̌̾̈́̓͆͛̎̔̆͂̇͋̊̀̐̋̾̆̐͗̈́̏̋̏͂͋́̀̓̋̈̌̋͑̾̾͐́̎͂̈́̈́̈́́̉́͂̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅơ̵̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̦̳̻͇̪̺̞͚̫̻̳͖̹̣̳̦̭͍̩̣̝̱̩̪̯̤̫͇̝͕͎̯̝̱̣̭̞̗̮̥̣͖̣̖͚̫͈̣̙͉̺̭̮̠̞̘͉̘̼̟͙͈͎̤͔̮̲̳̯̲̬̣̰͖̭̞͖͓̖͍͚̞͖͖̯̱̟̰̩͔͈͕̤͚̜̪̬̱̠̤̬͔̱̼̻͈̠͓̞̼͖̣̥̙̲̠̲̥̤̪̳̮̜̗̠͉̥̖̦̰̮͓̩̝͈͓͔͔̝̦̱̫̬̦̗̥͈͕̗̗̻̹̱̤̲̭̠͖̣̼̜̙̥̩͍̙̞̺̥͎̻͚͙̜̙̖̝̱͎̬̪͈͎̖̳̹͔͕̼̞͙̮̭̯̪̞̣̗̖̱̜͎͚̩̩̫͕̩̦͔̹̞̰̲̤̠̰̲͚̭̜̭͎̪̭̙̠̞͚͔͍͍̫͕̞̩͍̘͍̟̺̗͉͎͕͖̙̗̗̤̖̟͕͇͂̈́͛́̔͐̍͛̏̆̇͗̓͒͒̇̏̈́͒̑͊̏̀̋́̎̌̊̊̐̋̎̒͛́̈́̈̑͋̔͑̊̆̔̀̈̎̀̋̐͑̋̍̎̿̍͂͊̆̉́̄̈͆͐͊̇̽͑̃̀͗͛̑̉̔͋͗́͒̏̋͆̓͒̏͌͌̃̅̈́͊͋̂̒̒͐̒̽̆̐̑̀͊̅͂̊̍̀̇̋͌́̏̎̏͊̔̽̑̒̐̿́̋̃͒́̎́̈̈́̌̈́͒͛̓̓́͂̿̾̃̉̑̈̈́̐̓̑͗̀̅͆̾̃̍̅̊͑̏͛̊͐͌̓͒͂̑͋́̆͂̽̂̌̑͐͋́̔͒̂̃̿̈́̃̔́̊̉́̉̏̉̈́͋̿̆͗̈́̿͒̌̇̍͊̔̇͆͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̻̹̜͍̱̫̭̤͎͔̫̫̭̻̼͙̼̩̩̝̤̜̈́̿̽̋̆͌̔̉́̏̓̾͒͒͒̐̍̐͂̇͒͗̓̽̎́̾͛̅̔͌̏̅̿́̒̍̑̋͒̈́̀̈́̓̄́̑͛̉͛̄̓̒̿̓̿̒̅͋̉̓͒̎͋̎̈́̍́́͐̽́̀̚͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͠͝e̶̢̧̧̡̨̡̛̛̼͉͔̻͉̥̪͎͓̝̤͚̞͔̻͈̟̤̫̝̠̬̦̺̦̯̻͖̲̞̞͙͉͎̯̮͚̻͎̠̗͖̻̮͙̞̺̮̟̩͇͎͙͍̬̦͕̝̘̜͎̤̰̠͍͇͎̬̳͚͔̪̱͍͇̙̩͇͖̭̜̼̤̹̭̬͔̤̫̘̬̤̬̺͓̳̱͈͕͖̗͎̩̯̗̹̝͍̫̲̞͖̹̰̜̯̦̬̳̙͖̰͓̣̖̣͚̺̤͖͈͓͚͇̙̜͍̦̟̲̰̻̾̍́̓̄̏͑̉͗͑͐̂͆́̅̎̑̈́́̆̅͗̂͋͋͛͆̇͆̾̈́͋͒̆̉͒̎̂̈̅͆̀̈́̇̆̄̌̋̓̋̃̅̓̿̓͌̾̊̃́̀̇̃̈́̈͂̃́̿́̇̉̽́̆̇̅̋̈́̐̔̇̄̂̓̐̋̏͐̋̈́̌̉̔̏͊̎̌͋̾̓͂͛̎̆̑̈̅̓̀̊͆̈́̈̈͒̑̋͂̎͛̃̄̍̏̈́̽̎̃̏͒͌̾̌̏̉́́̈̀̓̌͒̆͌̄̌͑́̌͌͊̓͛͂̌͆̓̆̂͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠s̵̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̩̤͎̻̥͎̺̹̦̻̖̭̩̜͕͚͕̫̤̣̤̳̘̻͚̟̝̬̮̟̝̯͕̦͍͖͙̝̫̬̰̞̹̥͚̮̘̘̪͓̠͇̙̤͕͚̘̫̭̼̥̘̣̟̙̬͙̖̥̱̼̙̤̠̻͉̘̺͖̰̩͚̘̬̣̳̮͚̦̻͔͕̬̼̩͕̠̺̩̥͉̘̞̞̳̥͕̥͙̩̫̠͉̫͍̭̖̮̳̬̝̫̜̙͉̣̝̖̗̹͕͔͖̦̰̺̟̲̯̜̲͕̗͕̺̰̼̯͓̣̹̰͕̞̖̜̦̟̣̔͑̀͊̍̂͂̋̇̆̓̎̄̊̀̓̉͑͂͗̆͋̑̓̃̓̇̓̿͋̉̉̆͑͑̃́̃̄́̒́̓͗̈̀͊̃͌̐̓̈́͗̽̍̅̉͑̄̒̓̔͐̒̈́̒̊̆͒̆͐͑̀̂̈̊͊͊̒͋́̒̐̈́͗͊͆̈̆̍̈̋̓̊̊́͒̑͐̽͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̜̲͉̟͉͉̯͇͓͕̩̤̻̜̟̱̞̯̳̭̲͈̯̟̬̙͕͈̻̘̟̹̝͎̘̬̹͍̱͇̫͙̻͈̱͈̹͇̩̙͈̙̟̪̲̤͍̘̗͓̲͕̹̹͇̠̳͇̪̳̺̩͈͕̭̭̫̥̥̭͓͙͙̺̰̥͈̗̣͕̬͙͎̳̮̰̫̣̰̻̗̖̪̱̮̲̒͑͗̉̊̈̀̇̊͜͜ͅͅͅͅì̵̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̟̺͓̩̼̰̪̳̗͓͙̮̦͖͔̗̬͓͉̅̈́̏̎̊̈́̀͐́̾̓͆̌̆̂́͗̂͋̉̀͐̐̍̿̓̏̔̽̆̄̌̈̇̾̂̈̋̾̽̒̑̉̔̈̍̎̊̇́͗͗̀̀̈́̌̔̈̈̍̅̾̓̃̑̓̈́͑̃̓͒͗́̌̆̉̇́̅̐̀͆̌͑̀͂̆̏̍͐̀́͋̽͒͌̋̿́̌̓̓̇͌̊͛̒̈̾̌͆̄̏̾͒̈̃̂̀͐̉̽̈́͋͒̈́̽̂̈̈́̃̅́͊̎̒̔́̌̽͂͌̄̊̐̂͛̆̀̏͑̔̑̆̊̇̐̈́̌͌̂͛̾̅̂̌̿͑͂̄̽͐͒̄̓͑̈́̇̅̾͗̎̊͌͐͊̀͆́͌́̿̄͛͊̍͐͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝n̴̡̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̨̡̛̞̪͎͖̮͙͔͇̟̪̻̪̘̬̠͖̮̯͖͖͓̮̭͕͈̯̯̰̜̬̜͎̝̟͈͎̯̠̬̲͈͍̣̝͖͈̖̩̤̳͙͓͚̗̜̰̜̩͙̲̹̪̪̯͇̖̻̟̭̫̤̩̫͙͚̦̥̼͓̼̖̬̞͚̳̮̟̖̻̠̠̲̼̻͕̩͉̻̞̠̯̩̰̹̲̰̱͖͎̖̩͖͍̹̺̱͙̙͓͖̹͈̭̤̬̟̹̽̈́̽̐̒̀͒̀̽̇͑̆̐́̓͆̿̒̑̒͋̉̈́̾̌̿̊̆͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͚̝̹̘͙͎̤̻̜̠̺̭̹̣̞̰̺̖͖̻̼̙̼̩̖͓͖̞͚̠̤͎̹̲̳̭̦̠͍͓̙̤̩̥̟̺̜̯̳̮̖̘͉̞͈̙͔̜̱̬̱͉̳̥̫͚̙̹̦͔̜̦̣̝̺̭͉̙͕̞̟͈̲̮͕̖̺͖̩̹͎̙͚͕̘̬̱̦̟̳̠̰͉͙̰̪͎͙̪͓̭̰̱̘̼͕̹̥̯̗̰͔̥̜͔̘̩̥̳͔̱̤̫̝̙̫͇̦̫̪̠̲̺̼̯̖̫̻͕̤̲̘̮͈̞̤̱̺̗͔̘͖̹̯͇̣̖̼̼̩͖͚̳͓͓̟͕̰̥͔̭̑͐̐̇͗͒̏̀̏͊͂͂̽̄̋̓́̌̈͋̈́̋̀̃̆̇̓̅̌̉́̃͌̋̎͂̆̈́͑̋̓̈́̽̎̉̌̎̐̅̈́͊͂̈́͒͊̇̑̆̇̉́́̎̈̀͑̈͊͗͋̈͆͌̏̌̽͂̋͌̑͗̈́̂̋̃̊̒̇́̾̾͐͊̌̾͊̏̋̍̌͋̔̐̄̒̆̔̊̂̔͊̾̍͂͑̌̾̇͂̏͗̑͛̈͗̿͒̍͗̆̏̆̑̇͑͌̿̑̊͌͐͆̃̔̐͐́̔̆̋͂̒̒͊̽͒̎͌́̀̃͐̽̈́͐̑͐̽̆̿̂̊͆̑̾̀͑͛͆̿̅̎̀̎͐̏̾͒̀̐́̄̀̓̂͑̇̿̒́̈́͆̋̎͂́́̐̓̈́̄͗̈̔̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅy̴̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̱̬̟̝̯͓͚̣͙͉̞̹̜̻̜͔̖̖͖̪̩̮̳̠̩̻̪̱͔̠̖̝͚̮̥̺̱̱̭͕͇̬̪͈̪̤̼͉̗̝̼̻͉̯̲͉͎̺̖̫̲͕̯̞̫̝̟͎̹̝̟̠̯͍͖̟͚̠̥̦̥̫̲̮͚͕̯̼͕̖͙̟̯̮̦̜̺̫̠̣̮͍̮̠̣̹̻͙̲̘̭̦̠̝͍̺̦̙̹̬̦̞͎͖̩̯͚̠͈̺̙̞̿͌͊̇̀͗̉͆̑͂̓̑̃̿̍̔͐̇̀̄̇̊̈́̏̏̽͂̒̄̿͒̇͆̾̆̔̈́̏͗̓̌́̐̽̌̔̆̃̈́͐̊͐̀̃̀̈̃̈́̊̓̈̌͗̽̏́̄̆́̌̎͒̒̅̔́̒̏͛̔̊͑̽̍̐̓̊́̀͌̒̏̀̀̈́͆̓́̈́̄̂̎͑̈̐̽͊̋̈́̀̓̃̇̐͋̑̈́̃̓͑̔̈́̈́̿͂̐̄̍̃͐͗͛̑̊̽̓̆̋̔̅̀̽̽͌͐̈́͑͒̅̽̍̒͒͋͊͐̑̊͗͌͂̓̀̉̽̆̊͌̍͛̀̽̈́̎̏̔̽́̈̀́̅̒̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ǫ̶̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̺̙̳̖̺̹͎̰͚̮͉͔̯̘͙̼͎̟͙͙̬͎̫̮̮̱̥̱̲̬͖̰̳̳̖̲̳̦͖͙̟̠̳̞̤̰̘̤̻̭͎͍͙͓͙̜͓̤̙̜̟̯̗̰̗̥͔̦͓̫̲̤͓̳̮͖̫̠̼̗̥̠̮̺͉̦̬̰͖̮̥̮̜͔̹̠̹̺̻̝̞̞̬̙̥͉̲̝͓͖̠̺͖͔̗͉̫͖̬͇̘͓͚̥̠̗̜͕̥̜̙̹͚̻̮͛͑̈́̾͛̏́́̔͋́͗͒͂̿̎͌̍̒̊̒̋̉̔͐͌́͂̀́̀́͒̉͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅų̸̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̖̹͓̤̞͓̙̘̬͈̥̮̗̲̟̪̪̮̝͈̫̪̹̥̦̗͈͖̙̩͙̜͙̲̙̜̺̦̥̺̠͎̳̺͓̼͙͇̼̮͓̱̟̼͎̰̹͍̘̲̣̱͉̟̘͇̩̦͉͔̦̠͇̳͎̗͉̙̥͕͙͖̘̳͎͎̝͕̹̲̮̠̹̠̟͎̜͕̳̗̗͈̱̱͇̦̱̪̼͙͈̘͎͔̪̺͉͖̫͙̫̜̺͈̜̹͇̦̣̩͉̟̰̝͎̝̙͕̙̥̦͓̤͍̬̦̫̠͍͕̥͓͚̗̭͖̼̰͙̼͕̮̩̮͎̮͔̖̖̯̪̭̫͚̣͆̂́̊̓̈́̿̀̊͛̀͆̓͂̈̇́͊̓̿̂͊̓̎̇̅̃̒̍̏̂̓̑̎̊͐͛̊͊̄͛̏̉̿͗̾͑͑̏̃̐̈́̋̀̉̾̊̐̍̓͌̅̈́̎͒̈́̅̒͑̃́̏̉̇́̋̂̑́̇̌̌̈́̔͋̋̓̅̏̓͆̆̍̊͐̒̐̍͊͂́͊̐̓̌̈́́̐̓̂̃̈́̆̐̿̄́̒͌͋͒͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅr̵̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̭̫͕̘͕̫̫͔͈̭͚̟̺̖͕̪̣͍̩̣̪̪͇̘̤̘̣̱͈̟̦̟̫̗͍͍̳̝͓̞͉͉̬͍̼̺̺͖̱̺̼͔̲̺̫̱̠͚̩̲͉̙̗͎͙̻̥͉̹̘̤͉̮͎͓̰͔̞̥̯͖̻̳̘͇̭̟̪̹̺̪̣̙̰͔͎̗̞̣̗̭̯͓̞͚͖̖̯͓̮̰̻̻̹̩̜̜̝̥͎̤̲̥̅͐̾͗́͂̏̄̌͋̃̋̊̍͐̈́̂́̈́̂́̓̀̓͛̐̑̈̒̓̀͌̒͋̓̇̑̄̒́̈́͆͆͐͗̐͛̆̿́͌̈́̓̊̈́̒̑͌̾̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͖̥̥̹͍̼̖̝͓͈͕̲̜͎̭̞͍̠̭͉̱̥͕̝̪̟͚̤̻͙̫̺̦͖͖̤̠͕͉̳͍̲͚̱͍̜̟̳͓̝̻͇͈̖̺̗͓̟̻͉̗͎͎̱̯̟̱̲̲̩̙̣̱̥͎̗̭̹̟͇͖̯̻̠͚̘̳͇͎͔̠͓͔̞̳̗͉̮̼̘͕̯̭̝̟̘͕͕͈͇͈̪̞̗̥̖̣͇̭̗͎̩̺͚̮͉̣̹̬͔͇̮̹͔̼͓̬͈̱̣͍̟̜̖̭̳̺̠̫̖̘̹̰̟̪̰̗̖̖̯̖̲̹̱̖̻̮̦͇̱͎̥̭͈̤̫͔̬̞̫̩̲̞̜̮̤̦̻̘̼̜̳͇̤͒̅̋͗̏͆͐̔͑̐̏̋͊̂̈̑͗̏͆̾̄͌̎̏͋̋̈́̑͌͌͑̈̌̊͒͋̀̓̈́͒̂͛͌̔̓̇̄̈́̓̑̄̍̀́̋̏̏̏̓͐̋̓̐̐͒̐̓̈̽̓͆̂̇́̂͆̽̊̂́̿̏̈́̏͛̾́̅́̉͛̓́̏̓͒̄̄̓̌̅̅̾̆͊̌͒͗͗͗͛̑͂͌͑̈́͌̀͆̎̾̄̌͗̉́̂͐̐̄̀̓̓̊̈́̆͛̿̇͊͊̒̓̄̈́̓̆̾͂͂͗̂̎̄̏̆͌̄̇̃̾͋͌͛̈́̍̓͐͌͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅh̷̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̨̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̛͇̯͚̳̩̺͈̜̻̺̹̦̝͍͔̫̗͉̰͚̰͍͖̖̪̠̙͎̼͈̰̞͙̪͚̬̼̲̭̜̪͚͚͖̰̰̮̣̤̰̟̼̖̰̬͎͓͉̠̙̘͈̦̦̙͓̫̝̯͍̟̻͉̩̫̟̮͚̫͎̳̠̤͍͉̩̻̪̦͓̣̗̫̯̠̤̮̯̞̯͍͙̟̬̝̦͈̣͕̦̖̭͕̥̱͇̼͖̭̮̙͈͓͈͉͚̮͈̦̲̖̥̞̺̯̰̜̻̰̖̭̹̳̣̥͚̰̜̺͕̻̳̠̤̩͕̮̗̺̜̯̣̫̭̤͚͓͇͙͓̖͓̰͚̟̤͉̬̬̙̪̮̫̗̩̤͕̗̺͈͖̳̺̼͚̤̪͎̳̦̻̰̬̭̠̣̫̮̦͓͉̲̮̣͖̳̤̠̘̭͎̱̗̖͉̙͙̘͎̟̘͙̣͓̱̹͓̖͍̓̌͑̎̑͐̈̓̈͒̄̌̀̉̽̋̎̃̄͋͋͐̓́̉̿́̉͐͂̅̏͂̍̈́̈̂̓͛̔̅̔́͂̑̿̋̒̆͋͋̓̀̎̊̌͒̒̓̆͂̌̽̂̒̈́̏̑͊͋̋̋͒̓͛͊͒̐̒̿̄͆̍̿̏̎̄̆̑̅̈́́͋̿͊̓̌̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̤̪͔̼͖̞͇̝͈͕̤̯̰̣̳̪̞̥̤̹̟͖͙̳͙̳̪̦̖̩̮̘͇̹͖̠̻͍̺̣̞̪̞̪̣̘͓͈͉̺͉̪͓̥̖͎̫̤̬̯͎͚͉͔̭̞͉̗̻̮̠̳͔͉͓̺̟̟̘͎̺̦̙̪͖͇̝̭͈̝̟̙̻̥̳̗̫̮̦̝̗̤̺̰̖̹̻̜̝̫̠̩̠̳͔̳̖̗̬̤̪̻̗̫̙͇̭̭͔̘͈͍̯̜̟̮͓͈̫̱͎̫̥͙͕̜͓̠͂̃̐̓͂̎̑̈̉̎̏͌̎̍͒̾̽͗̈́͐̓͆͌͋̉̋̓̏͌̉̽̇̾̎̽͗̒̉̒̓̈́͐̾̾̎̃͗̌͑͆̀́̌̊̐͌̿̿̏̊̐̃͋̿̅̐͋́́̃̿́̀̿̑̇̓͂̔̈͋̊̃̓̑͌̄̓͗͊͊̃́̇͆̉͛͋̀͑̐̋̇̄̀͂̽͐̋͗̇̂͊͋̐̅̈́͌̌̽̈́̆̒̂̃̄͌̀́̀̆͂̈́͆̉̑̃̓̉͋̓̂̓̎̆̑͛̔͆̀͐́̎̆͊̎̂͑̂̓̃̀̑̂̽̋̆͂̓̓̓̈́̏͗̾͗̐́͑̋͋̿̒͋̔̀͗̍̔̍̃͋̂̂̍̄̉͛̔̓͗͆̅͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̵̢̧̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̡͉͔̱̹͔͈̩̤̠̰̻̹̙̠̤̜͍̝͉̬͔̻̝̳̙̱̺̮̪̖͎̮̳̠̭̳̝̗̣͚̼͖͇̺̯͍̣̩̘̳̙͇̭̱̹̥͓̭͔͚͍̭̗̘̲͇̥͔̝͎̺̪̞̼̪̰̳̮͉̼͔͔̰̦̙͈̯̞̜͙̱͓̻̘̜̤͍̩̱̰̖̠̱̟̥̬̩̦͎̳̻̺̬̭̞̗̄̇̄̊̈́͐͐̆̉̄̿͗͐͒̇͑͑̐̃̏̂̌̅́̅̉̌̓̽́̈̅͒̃̄͗̾̈͐͆̈́̽̆̉̄̀̈́̑̈́̈́͐̏͑͂̈́̉̽͊͌̽͒͗͑͋̒̋̽̂̈́͑̃̂̋̌̃̔̑͗̓̉͆̇͊̿̈́̎̈́̓̽͋̀̂̿̓̈́̽͗̃̑̓̈́͗̉̓̍̾̃̎́̾͛̀̃̊͒̾̈́̌̓͛̌̍͌̀̉̀̌̒̓͂͋͋͑̾̀́̂̐̆̉̃̄͛̌͋̀̽̆͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝s̸̡̨̧̡̛̛̪͍̤̞̭̖̰̫̥͚̬̜̤͉̝̭̱̖̜̟͕̘̭̗͔̹̳͉̥̜͚͕̪̫̮͙̻̫̲̃̄̽͒̀̾̉͒̀͂̽̽̀̄͊̓́͋̈͌́̓̈̇̊̒̇͗̎̒̉̐̓̒͆̾͛͗̈́̄͂̀̄̀̔̾͊̆͋̌̿̽̍͑̀͒̿͊̆̅͛͌̈́͆͆̏̀͂̓̆̍̂̾̾͂́̽̑͐̆̐̎̈͌̉̂̔̍͐͑͊͐̉̔͑͗̾̀͗̿̈͂̓̀͋͐̍̒̍̈́̀̚͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ę̷̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̳̜̫̘̯̝̻͕̘̳̹͖̱̙͖̱̜͕̪͉̘̘͉͍̯̤̪̤͔͇̟̲͙̰̤̞̪͙̤̺̤͔͇̠̞̫͙͕̗̟̭̠̩͍͇̩̫̗̻͖̱͔͍͇̘͉̼̟̗͕̰̦̤̼͍̩͕͉̗̜͇̼̞̦̺͉̺̩̰̤͖̹̻̜͔̦̬̟̺̞̜͔̲͖̭̖̭̰̻͓̜̲̪̩̫̘̻͓̟̗̤͍̰̳̪̥̠͔̘͚͈̰̜̬̯̖͂̎͌͌̈́̌̎̔̐̂̅̈́̍̀͋̂͋̈́͛̏̃̂̄̇͌̒̃̓̅͛̾̎́̑̽͗̈́͌̏͆͆̓̽̈̐̔̇͛̊̾̅͂͌̓̇̎́̓̈́͂́̃̏̀͛̈́̾̃̏̋̒͊͗̋̿́̅͋̅͋̎̊̐͆́̽̊́̌̂̈́̍͆̽̾̇̓̉̓̂̋͑͊̂̽̎̎͐̈́͋̏̽̄̏̏͊̾̓̇͂͊̀͆͛̇̈̂̐̈́̎́́̊͌̽̋͛̂̎̅̐̎͒̎́͒̅́̒͒͊̆̍̋̓͋͆̄̈́̇̈̄̔̈̍͂̓̑̈̆̇̅̅̋͌̈́̀̀̀͌̌̇̄̓͗̈́̔́̄͛̓̔̀̊͛̇̄̂̈́̌̊̉̐̽̈̍̃͛͌̑̀̈́̄̀̎̿͌̈́̑̒̇̾͛͋͗̈́̊̏̉̎̏̏̃͊̿͛̈̎̑̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅ?̶̧̨̧̡̛͙̝͓̟͓͖̬͖̼͚͈̮͎̻͍̻̻̜̳͚̠̟͉̝͍̼̟̲̣̝̩̞̖̺̞̠͓͕͍̦̥̥͈̪̠̭̟̪̟̞̭̬̩̲̩̤͉̗̜͍͚̩̙̥̥̰̗̫̖̫̺̟͍̟͓̣̠̞͈̱͇͖̫̹̹͌̅̅̉̏̈́̈́̾̾̍͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅǪ̵̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̼̬̪͎̜͖͈͇͎͈̙̯̭̟̥́̀̀́̂̇̄͆̿̊̑́̆̈́̉̓̏̿̈́̎́́̅̒̏͌̀̈̈́͋̏̔̔͛̿̏͛̾̍̽͋̾̏̌̅͑̃̓͛̐̑̇͌͒̓̍͗͆͂͋̄̔̂̂̔͆̏́̏̍̉͐̔̓̋̆̾̏̐͂͋͗̂͂̉͗̈́̾͋͂̈̇́̈́̏͊̑̐̏̊̀̀̿̈́͂̽̃̀͋̇̎͛̀̒̊̐̿̽̊̀̆̈́̈́͋̌̾̀́̂̒̀̅̊͗̓̑̂̋̍̿͊̍̈́̂̄͐̔͒́̀̌̅͂̊͆̊͂̑̿̎̓̂̔̍̃̄̆́̽͋̂̈́̏̀͂̎́̀̀̎̎̆͂̅̇̄͑̀͒̈́͆͒̈́́́͋̀͗͂̀͑͊̈́͊̐̇̇͐͒̽͗́̇̔̆̿̀́̊̾̇̎̑̐̒́̈́̂͊̔͗̽̆͊͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝Ê̴̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̯͉͈͓̮͖̱̪͙̰̫̙̝͓̹̯͖̝̬̪͔̳̤͈̰͇̱̜̬͕̲͕̠̹̪̱̬͔̖̘̫̮̭̯̤̫̲̞͖̹̭̻̤̻͔̫͔͍̲̻̼͚̗̳̟̫͚̰̯͓̺̺̝̖̬̙̼̙̰̜̼͉̹͖̮̟̭̘̺̮̠̦͚̺͖̹͖̝̰̹̳̱̦̯̣̥͖̤͕̳͎̝̣̥̺̺͔̰̹̲̪̩̮̥̣̫͎̯̱͔̤̩̺͕̞͓͉̭͎̫̞̘͕̝̤̠̦͍̝̱̳̩̞̮͙̞̠͉̤̗̩͍̠̮̹̺̲̲͚̠̼̻͕͈̩̫̞͇͕̰̬̯͎̜̓̿̇̈́̅͆͛́̅̉͒̃͋̐̊̇̔́͐͐̌̒̄̌̓̇͋͑̂̀͑̎̈͒͆̓̎͒̿̍̃͛̒̃̉̎̈̉̂̏̃̆̌̂̾̋́͆́̀͒͋͒̽̎̂̐̒̓͑̅̋̇̒̈́̓̏͗̈̑͑͗͗̐̎̎̽̆͊̾̾̀͗̀̌̑̔̑͆͊̎͌́̑̈́͋̔̽̊͑̋̽̍̓͋̿̐̎̀̈̈́̄͊͊̑̊̾̐̔͌̎͑̅͌̏͗̏̀̌̌͑̋̃́̾̒̍̓̓́͛͌̊̿̋͐̂̑͛̉̈́̒̋͐̅̇̉͋͌̉̉̂̅͛̐̋̈́͑́̎́͛̓̾͒̏̆̐̽͂̿̈̃͗̈́̐̓̑̂͊͐͗̆͋͒̍̈́͂͑͑̔̃̂̎̈́̒̽̎̆̈̅͗̌̇̽͗̒̀̒͗͌͑̊͐̎̊͗͂̂͆͛̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̢̨̡̨̛̲̜̝͓̱̯̰̠̺̬̖̬͍̼͍̗̙̦͈̟̩̟͇̠̹̭̤͔̦̗̥̞̞̲̩̜̟͚̥̟̖̘̖͔̹̠̗̼̬̝͔̗͙͊̑̿̍̑͊͂̈́̈́͂̈́̆̋̃͐̍͊̅͊͌̽͛̄͂̉̐́́̍́́̌̿͗̄̽͆̐̀͒̂̃́͆̀̽͛̈́͆̃̊̌̉̅͋̍̾̈́̈́̓̃̆̋̅͑͋̀́̏̒̀̈́̌́̓̈́͋͌͌͒̃̏̈́̎͒̒̾̇̐͗̄͊͗̏͊͊̋͌͋̿̈́̀̈́̃̑̿̀̾̂̾̌͗͒̍͒͗́͊͗̓͒͌́̓͑͌͊͋̅͂̑̒̈́͋̆͐̈́͂̃͐̐́̔̆̈͗̆̑̑̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̷̢̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̝̱̗̟̪͈̳̳͕̫̹͉̗̮͕̭̲͙͓̟̝̯͓̤̩̖͉͇̯͍̠͕̳̰̠̺̠͉̭̙̹̲̣̪̙̗̫̻̯͚̖͙̟͎̭͓̮̼̼̯̦͆̉͊̾̑͊̇̀́̐̆̍̎́̓̂̇̑̀̆͗͗̆͛͌͂́̎̌̀̓͛̈̾̂̾̈̑̃̂̋̈́̈̀̏͌̈́͊̉̈́̀̎͆̅́̒̉̏͑̍̀̎̿̎̊̆̇̿̓̓̉͊͊͑̒͋́͐̏̿̾̽͋̋͐̄͊̄̇̋̇͂̈̄͋͗̋̍͛̎̑̊̃̐̿͊̓̀͊̏́̀͛̅̌͌̇̈́̃̆̾͐͒̉͂̇̽́͌̔̈̿̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅę̴̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̮̘̟̦͎̻͈̟̱̥̹̠͈̟̙̳̖̞͙̣̜͎̜̥̝͓̻̖͓̰̣̤̫̬̘̮̳̤͙̭̺̻̘͎̞̘̳̮̪̦͍͕̝͓̻̳̜͙̜̻̰̯͖͓͚͚̟̺̩̫̻̥̹̱͔̝͙̻̰͍̺͎̝̪̻̜̦͖͇̤̟̣͉̘͎͔͓̯͖̏̍̅͆̇̃̇͒̌̉̄͛͗̈́̊͂̑̿̽̆̈́̑̎͒̄̓͐͆͋̈́͗̑̈͗̅̒͗͋̅̋̔̓̐̐̍͑̉͛̇̐͛̃͛͋̔̌̈̑͆̒̈͗͗͛̈́̉̾̽̾̉͑́̊̆̔̋̑͌̑̓̅͒̍̐̎̂̄́́̇̎̃͆̒̎̒́̃̾̏̾̑͋̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̜̞͖̤̠͙̠̮͔̙̝̱͖̳̞̣̤̩͓̝̠͕͎̮̰̤͎̺̹͔̰̹̯͎͎̹̳̳̯͖̗̳̣̯̜̖̣̮͓̯͍̜̦̦̻̯̭͓̺̺̞͖͈̪̤̳̠̼̖̮̮̜͈̝̠̹̻̙̠͙͓̹̗͈͙̺̥͎̫̜͉̮̜̼̘̥̬̦̲͍̝͍̭̪̲̦̟̦͈͙͕̬̥̰̭͔̩͉̩̠̯̙̣̱̘͈͍̙̺͙̝̩̼̯͈̣̬͍͔͈̘͕̙̖̣̖̣̮̫̠̗͖̻̖̲̟̬̻̲͕͍̰͈̬̬̲̭̠̗͈̪̘̼͖̲̪̺͎̲̥̫̃̈̔̈͑͊̂̍͋̐͆̒̒̓̎͗͆͌͋̉̔̂͗̒̄̓̂͐͂̏̃̎́̑̀́͛̆͛͋͆̊̽͐͗̈́̊̅̀͐̇̀͆͋̍̎̋͒̓͂͊̂̂́̐̒̔̾͂̽̽̐̊̐̊̋̔͒͒͐͂̒̓͒͑͗̾̉͊͆̾̎̋̀͗̏̊̾̓͆͌̇̅̀̉̀̐̓̎̄̀͛͑͊́̈̈́̊̉͊̓̓́͆͗̓͒͐͒̇͑̂͛̃̄̔͑͑̈́̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅT̴̢̢̛̛͖̥̪̜͍͚͈̳̠̠͕͕̥̱̫͙̭̜̣̮̣̮͈̘̪̣̠͖͕̦͚̱̦̯̗̟͉̱͉̹̼̰̱̞̮̦͕̘͓̜͙̠̣̭̞̈́̓̊̌̐͆̒̈́̄̓͆̑̽̽́̈́͒̋̇̔͌̋͘͘͠͝ͅͅͅV̴̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̱̟̣̥͕̥̻̦̞͙̣̯̺̠͙̩̳͎͎̮͖̱̘̺̘͚͉̭̤͔͎̱̄̑͌́̀́̈́̅̇̀̈͐͗͑́̀͂̉͛̌͋̀̊̋̃̈̇̆̄́̒̃̄̌͒̄͋̍̈́̒̓̒̒͒̆͛́͒̿͋̑̔̍͋̽́̌̾͒̈́͑̄͊̌̋̍̈́̄̄͋̀͑̃̃̈́̔͐̾͑̇̊̍̉̈́̽̏̿̊̀͂̽̾̓͐̉̀̃̑͋̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ ̵̧̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͕̱̩͕̭̮͖̙̬͙̭̮̤̳̞͚̰̹͉͔͕̼̫̫̥͔̘͈̫͎̘̹͕̦̻̤͙̥͕͕̤̘̝̗͉̙͙̻̰̣̥͓͈͈̞̰͕͕͇̭̝̙̟̹̜͓̰̫͔̺͚̜̦̤̦̱̯̻͓͈̞͔̲͔͖̙̖̝̣̤͇͔͓̟͉̤͎̺̭̟͚̼̟̥̱̼̱̬͙̠͉̝̣̼̣͉̲͈̤̬̣̻̩̦̗̙̤̮̠̣̯̜̳̯̫̻̮͓̪̳̞̟̘̲̩̹͙̰͇̯̤̮͚̙̙̹̺̘̲̬͍̥͙̩͔͙̻̗̱̭̝͔̺̝̳̘͍̫̮̪̹͖̮͖͇̟̤̻̹͓̮͕͇͓̙̘̺̣͔̦͕͚͚͔̱͓̱̯͎̬̙̮̠̖͓̝̙͐̍̃̾̐̍̉͗̃̏͆͒̄̈́͐̾̅̓̓͒̉̒́̈͋͛̒̐̈́͋̽̿͆͌̒̒͐͌͂̄͊́̌͌͑̀͐̓̈́̅̌̈́̏͛̃̋̎̌̐̋̍̓̄͋̌̊̌̀̀̃̔͊̈́͌̿̔̉̂͊͒̄̐̎̔́͋͆̀̈́̽͂͗̔͋͂̑̍͒̆̓̓́́̔́̈̃̇̉̊̏̋͋̿͆͛̆̿̓́͒̓͛̋̂̂̃̑̀̓̂͑͌̌̐̓͑̀́̈͋͒̏͑̄̉̍̄̄̌̈́̐̄̂̿͒͂̅͆̓̓̀͊͌͊̒͑̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̴̛̛̛̛̠̝̦̦͉̟͔͕̱̫̠͔͎͕̖̱͙̠̼̳͖͎̠͖͙͓̘͓͉̺̙̰͔̯͇͉͋̄̀͊̆͗̈̈́͊̏̐͛͒̔̈́͗̏̀̒́̍̑̈́̉̈́̿͆̑͒̀̏̾̓̅̓͗̎̎̌̂͊̇͗̍͛͌̑̏̓͐͐͆͆̀̾̒̎̂͋͐́͊̑̈́͑͌̐̆̎̆́͋̍͗̔̎͂͗͆͑͆͆̾͋̽̈́͌̍̏̏̎̈́̑͂͆̓͊̿̆̌̑͂͛͐́̂̀̒̂͋͛̊̈́͑͊̔̊͗͒̋̏̂̐̔̌́̊͊̀̔͗̐̇̿̀̃̒̐̉͊̍̑̐̽̍͌̓̏̀͂̀͗̐̓̂́̓̌́̆̒̀̍̈́̓̏̎̐̂̽̒͆͛̆͌͐͗̆͑͊̄͋̈̀̀̆̏̐́́̈́̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅs̴̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͔̫͈͓̫͔͎̣̻̝͚̜͚͕̫̜͉̱̝̺͙͚̝̯͕̺̰̝͓̮̼̗̘̲̠̮̤̫̠̭̟̫̦̳͙̯̳͈̠̱͉̞̙̭̤̹͈̣̻͖͇͓̪͉̦̳̺̳̝͙̻̣̩̪̳͇͈̤̥̣̩̼̏̋̊̃͐̇͊̂͑̿͊̆͑̓̎̀́̌̃́͐̀͗̒̔̓̈̅̔͊͐̐̇̽̏͐̀̍́͛̈́̀̂͛̆͆̂́͑͛̍̈́̎̾̍͆̽͋͆̍̄̏̃̈́̽̾̑̎̒̊̎̔͊̾̽̏̊̈́̂̓̊̄̔̓̊̀́̀̑̒̅͆̓̓̈̌̏̌́͗̂̌̈́͑͒͐͂̌̏̂̒̄̽͑͐̃͛̂̈́̋̉̂̄͆͛͒̔̉̆̉̀̀̾̂̆̃͋́̄̂̿̅̔́̔̐̿̈͗̈́̏̈́̊̌͋̄̿̆̂̈͆̂̍̀̿́͆̒̌̍͂̅̌̊̇͗̐̊̑̈͑͒̀͗̒̄̈́͌͂̈́͐̾͆͒̀͛͐̓́̈̆͐̆̓̉͒̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅk̸̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̛̳͓̞͔͇̤̜͖̲̻̠̮̥̲̫̠͔̲̻̮̺̬̤̫̣͓̖̞̘͕̭̺̺̝̹̪̪̗̘̣̹̭͉̝̰͎͇̜͖͖̝̼͓̺͓̰̰͈̞̹̫̱̭̾̽̉̽̈̇̀̓̐̓͊̔̓͜͜͜s̵̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̳͉̣̺̱͇̬̫͕̥̲̼̞̙̟̲̦̯͉̺̠̜͓̖̮̤͓̲͖͎̗̬͔̘͈̹̜̫̺̱̮̳̝͉͉͎̻̫͖̯̣̘̱̫̦͈͔̥͇̱̦̟̟̳̾̒͌̒̃̈́́̃́͂͐̌͑̓̊͂̔̽̾̂̇͌̈́̄̉̐̒́͆̎͋͆̏̍́̈́̒̎̂̄̓̔̅̂͗̀̒̀̍̇͗̀͑̓͊̏͂͛̓͆̀̾͋͂̾̋́̅͗̈́͒̂̀̒̎͋̂̎̎̋́̏͆̈̑̏͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ.̷̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̹͎̯̪͙̹̬̺͙̫̬͖̲͎͔̤͈͚̮̰̻͍̙̪̱̟͕̘̙̝̣̗͖̝͖̞̘͙͓̮̗͙̪̬̣̪̬̣̟̞̣̬̭̥̠͎̮̗̼̖̳̠͍̪͈̖̣̦̱̘̪̠̮̰̩͔͈͔̝̰̹̮̩͔̺̭̺̯̻̺̺͈̼͇͕̜̻͈͔͕̬̫̠̳͍̤̜̪̠̲̩̲̪͍̭̩̲̪͚̹͇̖̦̫̼̜̱̳̙͈̮̞̗̹̻͚͍̪̗̱͙̜̼̥̰̻̰̭͖̜̠̜̘̤̠͙̬̩͙̝͚̫̰͕͓̭̠͍͈̣̼̮͇̏̂͗͂͊̇͛̿͐̉̾̅̂̋̋͆͆̿͐̆̊͋͒͐̂͛̓͗͌̎̈́̃̈́̃̋̉̅̈̀͗̿́̏͌̓̒́͐̎̿́̏̆̆͑͐́̓̉̉̒͆̒̏̈́͆̽̒̒̈́̽̎̃̌͆̈́͒̍̀͐̄̌̌̽͊͌̓̑̌̔̍͛͌͛̇͂̒̀̐͂͐̍̈̋͒̈́͆̈́̍̉͌̎̀̒̔̊͑͐̅̆̀̿̅̒͑̉̎͌͋̀̂͗͗̆̿̿̈́̈̅͊̃͗̑͊̅̌͋̉̄͌̀̔͛̿̅̃̇̇̉͗̏͋͐̀̌̿̈̀͆̈́͗̇͒͐̂͛̒͊͌̌̒͋͂̈͌̀̅͑̂͛̉̑̀̆̏́͐͂̏͐̾̑̉̀̋͋̽̇̆̀̊͋́̎̅̓̎̈́͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̮̗̱̥̻̙͙̦͓̭̻͈̰̹̥͇̮̘̳͍̰̘̬͎̥̹̝̲̪̞̹͔̦̖̣͚̝̺̮̥͔̳̠̟̠͚̺̣̞͕̣͕̭̪͎͎͈̥̘̤̥̲̯͖̱̞̠͇̫̹̠̳͎͍͎͚̭̜̖̣̟͎̞̻̭̦̝̰̺̳̣̮̤͎̰̟̪̣̯̤̳͈͙͈͖̮̮̝̦̥̠̭͕̻͚̗̭̬̮͈͇̻̭͙̬̗̪̼͙̞͕̯͚̫̫̗͈͎̦̜͓̖̥̰͍̱͓̱͎̫̟̗̙̩̫͈͕̦̳͍̠̜͉̩̝̯̠̪̰̤̠̘̱̥̟̻̻͓̩̠͚̺̮̰̜͇͖̱͙̙̩̬͚̱͓̩̖͙͙̜͖̥̠͔̳͎̤̗͕̼̜͚̭͇͎͕͇͚̝̣̻̺̠̥͉̫͚̦͇̜̲̪̺̼̜̞̯͙̘̪̗̌̉̂̓͒̽͑̊͂̍̊̏̾͗͂͋̍̒̍̈́̓̎̆̈́̽̇͑̏̉̏̒͂̅̓̔̾̿̓͛͆̑̽̒͂̈͐͐̽̋͑͑̆̒̄̃̌̌̀̄̀̑̈́́̑͋̓̃̋͑̓̄́͌̉͒̉̈́̇͊̈̒̀̌̒̆͆̎̈́͊̈͑͛͐̑̏͛͆̔̈͒̋̐̔̓͐̀̌͂͆̉̅̊̿͐͆͆͌̎̀̈́̔̿̅͂͗̏̄̐̎͆̏̐̅̅͛̀̾͂͑͆͌̆̆̀̓̊͂́̏͂͆̏̅̎̽̀̾͆́̍̋̈́̑̑̏͐̈͊͑̑̑̀̉̌̂͐̇̿́̏̒͑̅̿̆̐̑̄͛͊̇̍͑̿̋̿̈́͌̎̿̈́͗͋̊̏̓́́̾̔́̐̇͊̔͗̓̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̢̛̹̜̲̝̞̭̰̬̯͍̰̦͇̳̞̤̆̀̅̓̃͑̏̈́̆̌̔͑̉͂̓̏̾͆̒̈̏͆̽͋̈́̓͗̌̇͗̌̈́̐͋̈́̓̓̂͂̊̅͛̒͊̐͋̿͊̄̈́͊̒̊̄́̿̑̆̓̊̓́͑̅́̏̃̑̒̒͆̆͒̿͛͆́̄̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͠Ờ̸̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̝̤̲͖͇̰̪̳̻͙͕̖̻͚̙̩͈͍̘̺̰̱̺̘͖͎̖͕̘̬̪̥͖̤͓̰̰͚̙͇͎͓͚̲̤̘̤̻͉͇̜̫̪̜̱͎̩̥̬̲͔͇̙̳̮͕̹͚̼͚̯̲͍͈͙̺̤͖̖̪̹͇͉̥͔̞͉̻̣̘̫̞͎̤̻̠͉̪͈͉̠͈͇̻̗͈͖̼̜͕̣̗͈̹̼̼̬̣̙̮̹͉̫̻̠̞̱̤̪̱̦̭̠̭̫͇͚̫͔̝̟̩̱̙̯̯͖̹̜̙̥͙̭͍̘̹̪̯̞͕̤̳̜̝͎̱̠̤̜̬͚̮͖͔̺̘͖̜̯̳̰̼̤̭̲̞̼̠̭͍͎̙̤̮͍̮̣͕̩̳̖͖̩̤̳͆̃͋́̋̔́͐̃́̐̉̃̈́̉̈́́͑͊̈́̑̅̊̋̏͆̃̃͊̒̈́̌̀̋͌̐̈̇̋̎̋̒͋͗̾͑̑̏̔͑̐̀̐͒͗̌͒̍̔͊̄͋̆̐̎̍́̑̇̄̈́͆̌̓̏́̅͗̄̀̈́̔̈́͂̀̍̒̾̎́̈́͑̇̒͌̑̑̑̓̎̈͒́̒̊̄͊̎̃̑̀͑̅̐̔͊̀̀͋͂̓̃͒͛̎̓͑̔̓̽̀̂̀̾͑̎̂͐̇̃́͛̒̈́̅͗̈́̽̽͋͌̈̌̑̈́̃̓͆͗̀͌́͋̾̊̐͒͂̃̂̾̇̃̎̌̒̃̔̋̓̎́̋́̂͌́̈́̉̓̄̈́̇̆̒̓́͊̉̉̑͒̍͆̋͗̊̒̂̔͐͊̀͒̎̿̈́̃̽̑̎̿̅͋͛͌͌͛͂̎̈́̈́̍̍̍̈́͗̌̌̔̀̉̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅY̷̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̧̨̛̛̛͔̩̪͓̤̥͙̦͕̯̙̞̞̗̼̤̻͙̗̤͓̪̦͔̝̺̬͉̪̺̹̹̫̬̦̦̦̳̣͖̠̗̝͈̲̩͕͍̬̟̭͙̞̫̼̳͇̻̫̣̝͕̘̟̼̤͔̝̼̗̻͓̲̘̞̜̝͇͓͎̖̞̙̫̠̖̲͕̩̭̣̜͎͉͖͎̫̭͔̪̖̳͇̠͉͍͎̰͎͖̝͉̤͕̯̘̬̜͇̠̙͉̼̝̰͙̥̱̝̞̮̟̯͍̗̺͉͈̙̰̜̭̳̘͚̮̱̼̻̬̜̬͍̥̩̝̲̟̖̳̰̗̲̯̺͇͕̦͔͇͎̥̘͇͇͚̖̫͇͔͇͙̲̯̲̝̳̪͎̩͈̩̖̻̹̪̙̘̦̐͑́̓̿͑͗̒̌͋͗̌̒̏͒͒̌̅͒͂̊͌̎̄́̀̏͛̅̏̽͌̔̈́͛̀̈͒̈́̒̿͑̈̎͆͐́̅͆͂̍̍̒͐̈́͐̓͛̅̌̋̽̔͑̎͒͛͋̓̄̇̋͐̒͑̓̐͗͂͐̽̈̽͊̓̌̊̿͐̔̂͗̆͛̉̏̽͒̑͆̌͊͋͌̂̌́̆̔̎̍̓̍̾͆̾͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅë̴̡̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͚͉̤̱͓̟̣͎̖͈͇̰̳͍̹͇̪͖̼̞̭̝͍͍͓̭͍̤̝̹̳͓̫̮̙̯̲̣̖̞̞̹̫̼̠̤̬̜̭̟̮̭̺̗̣̹͍͔̬̰̯̲̺̙̥͉̦̭͇̲̠̤̼̼̞͖͍̬͚̗͉̘̼̩͇́̌̈͌̉͗̃̎̐͂͂͆͑́̏̑́͐͂̏́͋̀̏́́̅͑́͋̀̽͌̀̏̈́̏͐͐̃́̀̍͊̑̈́̐͋̾̈́͊̆̍̀̓̌̊̈́̓̈́̅̃̂̓̌͆̑͒̉̀̍̅̈́̄̀̆̿͂̇̄̂̇̑̆̍̑̊͑̏̃͒͒̊̑̒̇̈́̓͊͌͋̋̌̌̒̏̈́̈̂͒̔͂͌̿̌͑̓̀̍͐̑͗̂̔͒̑̔̎͐̀̐̔́̌͋͊̈́̂̏̋͐͌̊̉͌͋̂̋͆̔̏̓͌̽́̿̀͋̿͑̂͋̅̆̓̀̿̀̇̓̂̽̈́͋̅̐͛͒̈͂͋̐́͒̃͗͑̊̊͌̓͐̇̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ą̷̧̨̨̢̧̧̱͇̫͉̱͙̺̦̲̙̜͇̱͇̮͇͖̞̜̫̤̹̮̠̖̠̞̥̮̫͓͕̻͚̙͚̠̣̦̟̳͕̤̺̞͕̹̖͖̼̻͕̰͚̙̱̼͍̲͉̥͔̣̙̠̝̞̗̖͕̭̯̲̱͎̓̏̃̒́͗̽̋̌͑́̑̇͌͋͒̅̔͌̿̾̿̑̐͐̏͐̏̋̉͗̍͌͛̏̔̊͊̀̓̍̽̈́͊̏̌̓͛̑̓͊̄̅͒̀̈͑̽̈͒̀͋̌͗̏̌̈́̉͌̅͆͂̔̄̎͂́͆͑̈́̓͂̀̌̇͊̅̂̀̓̇̆̏̄̾̍͒̓̌̄͑͂̂͑̓̏͑̍̃͒̀̈͋̃̂̉̍̐̋͛͊̓͒̆̓̀͋̋̃̋͗̏̾͑̒͊͂͂̇̅̄̋̈̎́̒͂̋͗̈́̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅh̶̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̛͎̙̫̻̭̟̲͔̟̱̼̞̰̜̮̻̪̦̖̱̠͖̠͚͍̟̞͓̠͈̫̻̗̜̤͍̠̟̦͔͔͔̦͍̙͎̤̠͙͈͚̬̹̫̰̥͎͉̙̦͕͉̪̣͉̻͍̻̬̭̫͚̫̥̟̯̞͔̠̟̻̝͉͚̪̼̣̥͓̯̝̭̟̤̻̰͇̼͚͙̰̬̦̜̮̞̗̼̼͇͙̼̭͚̬̮̣̜͖̺͚̬̺̜͇͕͔̮̬͚̩̦̗͖͓͖̰̠̤̮͚̟͍͕̬̻͇̳͈̬̮͍̟̯̹̪̼̦̞͎̲̗̖͉̳̲̺̗͙̟͙͖̩͚͈̼̘͖̳͕̫̫̘͕͙̰̞͎͎̻̜̟̪͍̜͇̳͈̜͎̱͇̻͖̰̳̻̮̜͇̜̤̣̳̲͚͙̣̘̩͈͕͇̪͎̰͓̮̤͖̮̥͍̔̓͗̒̔̏̃̄͗̊̀͂̊̉̊̔̾͂̒͗͋̐̔͆̽͌̉̃̄͆̽͌̇̔̄͒̍̔̽̀̐́̋͌͑̎͑͗̍̑̐͂̆̏̆̍͆͋̓̊̈́̓̇͑̎̆̔͛̆́́͆̃̒̃͋̓̀̈͋̒̎̆̈́̈́̿̈̐̆͊̿̃̉̀͋̂̈́̂̓̈̇̒̈̉̓̆̾̔̅̇͐͐̉̿̂̾͊̐͒̾͛͐̾̈̍́̎̂͑̏͊̓̐̂̄̽͐̇̋̊͂̅͊̒̇̏̽̎̊͛̄̀̽͊̊̊̏̌̈́͋̊́̉̀́̓̓̌̃̔̑̃͐͛̎̌̈̔͗̎͌̓̋̉̍̎̆͋͋̒̑̀́̍͛̄͛͆̿̽͐́̾̀́̃̔́̉͆̀̇̌̉̀̌̃̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̢̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̘̞̥̦̹̝͙̩͙̲͉̮̩̞̙͈͓̜͙͉̫̟̦̭͓̫̟̫̹̦͕͍̤̰̰̖͎͈̖̝̻̫̝͓̟̙̪̠̦͕̺̝̞̲͇̠̹͕̤̘͎̙̣̲̥̲̮̖͓̟͎̬̼̺̥͔͚̞͉̯͙̘̱͔̜͍͖͎̠̦̯̻̳̜͍̲̝͇̫̭̲͕̤̺͇͎̖̟̦͎͎̼̣͖̘̬̬͖͓͚̝͍̬͕̝͔̗̬̤̪͖͔͔̳̖̖̟̦̪̦̖̙͇͈̖̀͊̔̅̒̉͒̃͛̄̾͒͐̆́̿̇̀̄͊̒̑̔͛̏͊͑͛̈̀̃̾̅̒̅̏̽̐̈́̎̈͑̈̌̾̓̿̀̌͒̃̆̃̏̈́̉́̒̀͛̆̽̐̍̐̓̿̀̔̿̉̑́̅͗̍͛̒̊̋̆̂́̽͋͛̍̈́͌̾͒͑̇̽̅͂͊̄̌͊̇̉̊͐͊̑͌͗́̄̐̌͌̓̿̍̆̽̓̍͋̊̀̄̏͊̊̅̊͛͂͋͛̑̽̍͌̓̒́̃͛́̽̑̏͋͗́̒̀͌̌͗͛̌͐͊̀͒͌̔̓́͆͗͌͑̇͂͒̆͛̊̆̃͊͒̔̐̈͆͛͗̅̾̋̾̾̓̇̓̎͂̈̉̃̃͛͑́̆̂̃̆͛͒̈̏̇̆̉̀̃͊̿̐̎̾̓̊̑̄̅͒̈́̊̀͊́̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅǪ̴̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̟̞̺̠̱̘̫̥̙̘̘̬̼̫͈͉̺̻͇̩̼͓͕̣̳͉̟̖̜̲̰̺͎͙͖̙̻͕̫̭̞͕͓̮̬͖̮̱̮͍͇̝̟̥̙͍̟̘͍̟̻̭̼̞̭̮̟͇͇̭̬̬͍͈̦͔̠̳̼̣͈̯̲̲͚͉̯͓̱̲̠̞͉͈͚̲̝̞̟̘͓̠̳̻̲̤̰̫̠͈̹̺̞̳͇͓̺̙̝͖̺͖͉̘̺̜̩͔͍̙͕͔̜̳͎̦͉͈̖̭̼͕̫͎̲͇̣͎̝͔̩̼̬̰̩̳͓̼̞̙̙̼̱̤̝̩͙͍͖̭̬̥̬̣͖̭̦̳̣͎̭̻͔̫͙̳͓̘̦̘̥̳͈͔͎̰͕͇̬̙̬͈͉̗̦̦̜͎̻̣͚̫̦̲̗̼̖̱͎̣̮̟̘̱̠̣̤̟̗͎̣̫̜̮̦̤̹̮̠̝̼̰̬̪̩́̆͆̔͑̀̾̊̋̈́́́͆́̈́̉̊̀̅̐͌͂̂́͛͐͑̉̇̽͂͆̄́̀̈̉̑͆̊̐͆̈́̃́̐͗͗͆̆̊̍͛̈́̐͗̾̊̎̂̓̓̑͐̑̑̐̽͛̏̊͑̾́͗̂̓̌̌̐̎͛́̑͛̊͛͗͛̓̃͋͗̓̊͐̎͌̾̀͐̉̌̎̔̉̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̳̮͍̰̳̻̟̭̬͙̲͈̤̝̞̲͎͓̙͖͎̯̪̖̙̟͕̫̟̦̗̞̭̙̜̭͕̥̼͍̫̣̰̺̪̹̮͖͈̗͓̣͔̰̺̩͕̹͈̥̘͈̝͔͍̪͍͔̥̞̯̞̟͕͖͍̣̬̼̤̬̖̻̰̯̯̥̩͓̱̖̣̺͙͙̖͚̼͍͖͙̞͇̜́̎̆̌̇̐̀͜͜͝ͅİ̶̢̨̛͔̹̫͎̖̜̼̗͙̪̰̪̼̜̻͇̲̯͓͍͚̩̝̎̓̄̑̔̎̒͋͌̾̿́̓͆̎͊́̏̒̒̀̓̒̓̀͛̋̉̒̏͐̂̄͑̽̈́̇̈̈́̎͌̕̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̡̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̟̞͉̩̬̫̩̹͓̭̭̭͎͍̙̱̞͉̻̩̱̺̦̺̪̮̮̖̞̘͓͚̤̳̲̦̟̯̩̭̣̫̜̩̞̩̭̘̺̣͔̤̱̙̜̘͕̪̳͚̙̯͖̘̲͔̯͕̜̯̖͎̟̳̟̩̝̯̤̱̯̲̹̘̻̮̟͖̤͍̤̣̠͇̰̟̥̻̪̮̣̥̤̥̭̟͔̤̙̭̯͕͉̤͙̖̥̞͍͕̫͓͇͕̰̲̳̰̗͍̞̤͍̰̻̠͙̻̘͚̟͎̲̘̟̮̦͎̣̳͉̭͉̠̩̱̯̮̭̖͇̣͈͕̬̥̦͖͓̖͌̈́̍̏̄̏̋̌̈́̎͌͂̍͋̊̐͌̑͗̾̒̋̈́̃̈̾̄̀̌̔̑͛͌̓̆͂͛̿̑̾̀͊͐̒͋̔̽̈́́̈́͊̈́̈́͛̑͛̆̆̇̔̋̐̾̔̋͛̃́̈́̈̄̑̇̋̓̅̇́̈́̊͆͗̀̓̍́̾̑̈́̀͆̿̆̽͛͂̌̽͌̆͊̎̂͂̀̾͐̎̂̓̓́̆͗̀̀̃̀̉̒̎͑͌̇̋̈́͌̅̓́̇̅͂̌́͑͗̀̒̇̉̓̉̔́̇͋̅̒͊̓̄̿̌̀͛̾̈́͐̏͐̌̀̇̈͌̈́͑́́͑̾̾̒̊̍̓͊̀͂̓̇̃̉̈̃̐̉̈́̒͛͂͂̄͛́́͆͆̍̋͆̽̐͐̑͌̅̑̈͆̽̉̀̓̇͆̔͐̓̏̆̎̆͛̑̾͛̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̯͈̳͈͓̮̘̖̮̟̬̗̫͚̦̯̝̝̘͙̬̱̳͈͚̳͈̤͛̈͒̉͗̈́̇͋͐̿̑̆̈́́̉̾̂͒̋̌̈͂͋́̑̅͋̀͗̐̆̆͂́͒̒̽̾̏́͌̈́̇́̂̍̒̅̌̍͑́̇̄͗̔̄̈̃̎̒͋̇̑̿̎̄͊̐́̽͐̿̈́͋̈̓͛̓͂͋̃͂͒̈́͋͊̍̃̐͌̀̋̅̊͌͑̽̈́̀́̑̀͛̐̾̓͌̅͋͐̀̎̌̿̌̽̎̄̎͒̃̑͑̄̆̓̀̀̃̎̑̉̋̃́̌͗̒̌̍̋͛̽̾́͐̿̀̎̂͌̀̀̾͌̔̔͌͆̑̀̎̿͌̓͑̾̊̏̈́͒̊͂̋͆̍̽̿́͒̑̽́̾̾̐͛̍͋̔͛̔̑͗̍́̀́́̈́̈́̊̐̒̇̓͛͂̈́̂̄̑̑͊̇̀̄͊̓̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ấ̵̢̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̥͚̬̘̪̠̬̣͖̹̪͇̘̯̺̹͎̗̬̟̼̟̥̤̦̠̞̰͉͓̤͚͓̟̬͉͇̘͇͉̠̮̤͕͈̪͔͈̟̳̱̻͉̝̗̲͙̙͓̳͈̰̳͉̫̺̲͍̲͚̖͕̥̯͉̞̞̖̳̝̰͍̺̝̺̻̩̫̭̝̬̼̲̘̤̘͈̙̦͕̘̜̼̥͖̖̤͔̺̣̭͎̥̺̜͚̻̮̟͇̠͇̖̣͍̤̰͙͖̩̟̥͚̙̺͈̱͇̙̖̈́̾͗̈́͑́͆̎̽͛̃͑̀̄̒͑͊͋̅̍̓̇͗̅̓͌̈̓͗̏̐͗̒̉̓̏͛͑͛̈̏̍͆̽͊̈̿̊̇̋̆̂̈́͑͒͛͆̈́̽̓̽̄͗̑̊͆̑̌̽̈́͐͒͑̾͑̓̂̉̾̌̿̍̂̉̋͗͆́͗̍͑̒̍̅͐̒̐̑̆́̓̓̃̀̓́̎͌̒̅͒̈́͌̾͛̃̀͗͌͑͗̏̇́̅̐̎̓̀̇͂̃͒͂͒̍̇͐̑́͊̏̓̈́̀̑͌̀̔̉̈́̈́̄͒̿̆̾̿̄̂͛͗͆́̄̉͛̀̒̾͂̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅy̷̢̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̠̤̭̪̦̙͕̯̼͓͚͔̞̯͚͕̘̞͍̭̰̜̼̠̺̟̮̹͔̗̳̗̲̬̲͓̫̰̗̫͖̝̙͔̣̺̞̼̤͓̱̹̩̞̱̻͎̩͉͔̯̳̦̩͉̯͎̪͖̬̻͇͔͕̥̬̣̝̺̗̣͓̱̣̰̩̰̘̖̗̺̮̫̮̱̦̮̲͚̪̗̥͉̯̰͈̥̬̳͕̘̞̣̬͍̦͈̯͕̗̣͙̼̲͓̜̜͔̾̍͋̉̔͑̌́̀̓̄́̾̿͛̀͂̓̈̓̊̄̓̄́̃̌͛̃̍̉͆̃̂̒́̈́͌͂͊͌̉͂͒̄͋̑̒̍̿̏̄̅̑̄́̇̉̀̌̓̿̏̇̓̉͋͌̔̑̍͗̐͊̈́́̍̇̏̐̓̆̌̓͐̇͂͊͐̽̃̿͋̀́́̀̆̓̌̈͆̍̎̑̃̑͊͌̈́̾̓̈́̾̇͗̽̎̅̓̓̔͐̍̏͑͋̋̾͐̅́̂̃́͛̃̍̑̊̃̿́̏́̽̏͐̊̈́̈͛̉̔̑̋̑̍̃̊̔̿̊̾̂́́͆́̑̓͒͐̉́͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̷̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̠̙̫͚̮̞̦̟̬̻̩̲̥̼̱͍̠͔͓͙̼̝̺̙͍̣͕͔̹̭͎̦̘͓̭̗̯̳̫̗͕̳̯͈̮̪͎̩̬̱̬̣̰̭̝̖͈͍̤͎͉̪̬̼̤̤̝͉̣̭͚̥̺̲͕͚̯͉̫̳̠͉̤̟̖̠͚̻̠̖̰͙̞̠̬͔̘̘̗̤͔̲̗̯̯̱͓̝͚̞̠͙̩̭͓̫̲̫̙̤̜͎̖̦̥͔̙̠̳̼̖͉̼̮̟̩̤̥̗̙̭̻͓͚̝͚͍̜̹͕͍͍̻͕̥̻͓͕̤̜͎͈̜͍̳̯̟͉̞̹̖͔͓̹̘̱̗̹̮̞̟̞̰͕͖̯̤̞̰͉͉̼̭̜͓̣̼͙̰̻͎̣̖͍͊̔̂̆͗̄̉̏̑̍̊̓̾̽̔̀̓́̆̑͗͑̌͂͋͂̈́̿̇̏̊̇̒̿̄̾̃̋̄͑͗̿͊̿̀̆̐̽̅̂̃͑̀̂̈́̈́̀̀̇̊̈͐͋̈́̄͛̋͊̐̂͑̐͐̊͋̎̆͆̆͂̆̈̉̑̄͋͌̈́͋͑̀̔̂̂̈́̓̀̏͊̀̔̓͐̊͌̆̍͌̆͗̂͋̑̐̄̅̊͛̾̉͛̔̊̒̌͌̌̈̑͊̍͒̂̂̈̃̓̀̂̋́̀͌̉̆̊̑͆̓̇̇̆̔̌̈́̐̊̓̓̊͊̅̆̈̿͐̾͗̀̊̊́̓̓̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎̳͕͇̞̬͓̥̖̥̙̟͎̫̥̯̹̠̩͎͍̙͎̠͖̩̮͕̩̱̗̗̪͙̪̰͍̗̩̝̰̖̯͈̯͕̳̻̱͕̳͍̳͚͔̤̥̦͕̤͎̳̙̖̳̜̬̰͎̹̬̱͔͙̰̱̰̳̻͙͉̹͈̯̼̭̻̰̺̲̯̩̲̬͎̼̖̲̙̯͇͇̪͙̥̯̞̳̝̞̙͚̟̺̭̻̺̯̦̠̩͙̙̙̟̳̩͎̥̤͚̟̗̦͈̩͍̩̝̗̘̺͎̻̹͈̲̼̖͙͖̺̥̠̘̳̥̗̬͇̎̾̂̿̽͋͛̈́͌̽̏̎͐̍͗̑̔̓̽̑̓̀̇̊̊̉̐̽̓͆̉̿͋͒̉̔̄̄̈́́̀́͛̓̀̊̈́́̽̐͑̃̈́̀̒̽̈̾͛̇̂̈́̅̈́́͐̊̄͑̈̔̊̿̃̏͛̊̎͐̄̈́̈̎̓̍̈́̈̀̒̆̾̇͂̅̅̑̋̐͒̄̇̋͆̄̃̿͛͊͆͗̃͌̎͂̈̃̊͛͛̽͆͋̌͊͆̏̅̎̓͌̀̒̀̿̀͌̾͑͆̄͒̇̈́̃̇͗͋̿̉̓̓̔̆̃̅̑̀̈́̅̔̅͊̐́͌̔̏̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅỜ̶̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̛̗̼̩̤̥̯̻̟̮͉̦͓̝͎̺̗͚̫̭̙̲̥̦̬̳̦̘̠̤̘̯̮̼̦͍̩̠̞̼͈̺̹̞̗̰͔͓̣̝͉̭͙̯͚̦͙̦͈͈̠̳̳͔̝͚͈̮̥͔̮̫̳͇̖̣͇̠̻̳̬͔͍̙̙̪̳̣̗̙̦̟̤̥̰͙͎̮̟͓͖̮̳̯͖̥̱̣̲̻͚͎̙͓̭̙̩͇̮͔̩͕̞̪͖̞̮̪͔̘̬̲̯͓̺̜͈̝̙̲̬͉̲̱̪͈̥̩̳̭͙̳͓̞̘̪͕͚̼̤̗̙̦̰͖̻̫̈͌͒̀̌͂̆̂̿́̏́͋́̑́̅̂̄̌̔̓͐́̅́̔̉̈͂̊̈̌̿̒͋̓̔̀͑̅̔̈́̀̃̈́̅̏͌̈́̐͒̅̈̄̏͋͂͊̉͊͒̿̉̓̿͂̇͑̏̍̂͆̈́̏̐͑̔̀̓̑̋̑̐̀͌̈́́͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅH̶̡̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̥̻̤̥̘̠̟̲̳̘͖̞͔̣̙̫͕̖̠͙͚̗̹͈͎̻̥̮̦̦̹̱͚̜̼̱̮̳͇̮̣̯̝̻̩̰͖̫̦̝̫̪̘̗̱͓̟͕͓͓̰̘̣͎͔͎̝̝̩̩̯͕͍̠̣̺͈̜̝̬̫̙̱̩̠͈̖̥̩̯͔͇͉͕̖̹͍̹̥͓̮̮̦͓̱̹̪͒͒̃̇͌̇̔̍̌̐̑͗̿̆̓̐͐̏̅͗̔̏́͋̀̈́͋͊́̋͛͂̉̿̀̆͌̌̆̇͌̆̑̃̄̃̓̔̆̆̒̈́̈̅̉͛͑̓̿̒̂̐̀̍̿̉́̉̓̂̌͌̂͋́̆̿̅̽͂̑͆͒̈́̐̍́́̈́̉̃̌̓̄͌̉͌͌̏͗̈́̇͒́͐͗̽̀̒̃̓̍̀̇̑̍͋̏̎̽̂͂͑̌̑̀̔̓̈́̀̌͂͂̓̋͌̏̐͊̈͌̈́͊̔̏̋̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅớ̶̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̘̘̜͔̱̭͎̖̣̜͖̯̻̯̳͍̥̥̲̰͍̰̤̩̙͕̠̫̬͉̣̫̤͎̞̯͖͓̰̺̥̟̻̟̻̝̘͕̬͔̹͙̫͖̮̩̼̹̳̘̱̠̦͙̗̠̻̳̹̫̞̲̮̭̺͎̼̻͔̗̰̦͚̤̠̱̥̼̜̙̫̮͈͎̳̠̫̘̲̯̲͓͕̱̤̰̣̙͈͖̼̱͖̰̲̬͍͖̫̝̮̜͉̘̹̻̟̲̫̺̫̱̰̝̲̺̳̳̬̳̫̠͖͉͙̣͖͕͉͈̘̥͕̗͚̈́̀͂̈́͐̀̈́̓̍̔̏̔̑̓̍̀͒͛̇̔̈́̐̇̂̊̇̑͛͊͐͛͋͊͂̍͒͆̐̈́̓͂̓͗̅̀͋̈̿̈́́̎̍̽͋͂̉̎̄̈́͆̾͒̆̀̈́̔̆̿̆̽̋͊̆͒̈́͗̏͊̐̏̍͆͛̾̈́̑͋̈̆̽͒̉̃͛͛͗͌̓̀͛̃͂̈͂̓̆̀͆̓́̂̃̃̓̈̓́́̌͂̎͐̐̍̀̒́̒̓͆̓̒͂̊̈́͆͛̀̃̾͑̒̀̏͒̈͛́̈́͂̃̌͒̐̇̑̄̆̈͌̇̈̑̂̊̔͆̀̔̆̅̊̓̈́̌͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅẁ̵̨̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̘͈̪̤̰̘̩̲͓͉̳̫̝̳͓̦̼̙̯͈͉̱͚̪͎̬̺̹̫͎͇̞͉͔͉̮̩̫̣̦̪͈̲̣̪̘͓̬̯͖̟͔̬͎͉̳̬̲̘͕͍̹̮̩̳͚̠̣̩̯̟͇̥̠̜̻̰̳̙͕̙̹̙͎͙̠̥̫̲͙͓͔͔͙̯̮̙͕̝̦̤̞͐͊͛̾̊͆̎͑̐̒̋͊́̌̉̿̏̍̑̇̅̏̄͋̋̃͂̑͑̑́̾̃̀̒̋̐̒̿̒͗̍͑̈́̋͊̉̋̆̐̌͗̂̋̆̇̆͊͐̐̃̽̇̽̊͌̇̆̑͌͗̋̊̓͐̀̑̐̋́̊͛̋͆̿̓̐̂̆͊̈̆̔͛͆̈͊́̓̎͌͐̊̇̅͑̇͌̓͒͑̈́͑͋̽̊̓̈́̀͌̽͂̈́̋͊͊͆͑́̿͌͐̓̓̒̓̾͑̿͒̊̒̈́͛͑̿̔̋͊̃̓̓̈͗͐͆̈́̏̅͌͐̑̍̒̄̽͛͌̌̈̑̇͒̽̃̃̔̈́̄̑̈́̇͆͑̋͒̈͗̏́̄̓̌͌̂̎̑͋̅̃͒́̀͋͌̌̇̔̆̌͒̈̓̄̈́̓̽̔̀̓̓̈́͑͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̡̧̧̨̧̛̛͖̟̻̟͓͔͈͚̰͈̠̥͉̜̣̻͇͔̟̟̩̤̬̤͔͈̦̗̜̥̖̤̬̰̟̟͇̮̲̣̗̭͔̺͉͈͈̲̞͚̹͉̳̥͙̦̤͕̪̰͙̯̻̹̰̲̱̩̳̪͓̯̙̻̱̦͖̹͔̯̺̗̣̳͖͇̯̣̥̭̘͇̜̤͕̞̤̺̼̰͓̦͉̙̙̲̙̈́̿͊͋́̌̇̔̈́́́͆̅̉̏̈́̈̋̈́̔͂͗́͐͗͐̓̾͌̂͑͒͒͛̋̈͐̊̓͂̊́̃̒̓̽͆͒̋͑̅̐̓̎̍̈̄͐͑̈́́̆̽͗̊̐́͑̎̃̍́̽͊̇̅͛̐͐́̈̀̈́̇͒͑̑̉̓̿̓͂̌̍̋̄͆̍͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̧͈̼̼̪̹̥̟̦͎̮͓͇̪͎̩͕̣̲͚̬͇̟͚͎̣̮͔̹̺͓̭̹̬͚̠̙͕̤̺̝̳̝̥͎͕̗̥̜̤͓͔͍͍̬̼̮̹̹͖̞̗͎͚͕͕̖̪͓̫̖̙̺͈̳͍̖̝̤̠͙̤̹̲͔͈͖̝̩͉̯̦̝͋̿̀͗͌̅̎̈́̈́̐͊̀̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅỉ̴̢̧̢̡̢̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͉͎̭͎̞̤͚̠̗̤̲̝̠̰̤̫̜͚̬̟̟͎̣̭̻̺͈͇͔̯͚͙̱͔̟͕̝̞͖̣͍̘̻̠̖̯̲̺̞̮͚̘͉̥̣̱̬̮̣͙̦̠̳̟̬̺̹͇̝̣̝̻̦͖̹͚͎̙̬̲͎̺̻̯̠͕̙̩̝͙͚̺͎̺̬͚̮̦̘̰͕͍̫̯͓̹̱͙̩͓̳̖̭͉̙͔̺̱̺̖̟̻̥̥͙͉̟̳̖̦̘͓̗̰̩̼͖͎͎̩͈͔̳̟̗̰̪̲̙̠̗̤̦͕͎͙̗̳̪̬͓̠̳̯̮̣̜̯̝̪̰̹̹̲̘̏͑͛͐̄̎̈̎͗̿̔̄̈͊̀͊̎̽̑̽̌̃̐͌̈́͒́̏̋̿̏͐̎̇̈́̌̈́͋̾̈́̈́̉̐̄̏̾̀̏̈́̒͋̊̈̎̿̊̊̓̾̏̂̈́͋̑̒̈̎̀͗͑͑̐̇̌̅͊͋̀̄̇̑͊̂͆̉̓̽̈́́̄́͐̌͂͊̐͐̓̓̈́̉̀̄͌́̅́̍̆͐̄̽̓̆̿̉͐͑̈̃͋̊͒̆́́́̆͒͋̈́̇̾͋̌̇̑͋̑͗͊̉̀̋͗̌̓͊͛͑̆̀͐̾͊̋͐̈́̂̎̉̌̈̎̆̅͒̃̍́̾̆̊͛͑̔͋̔̽̉̇̑̀͆͊̀̓̒̏̉̽̋̑̋̃̽̏͋̀͊̾̾̐͌́͗̽͒̂̆̈́͆̐̎̈̅̇̽̋͂̍̀̿̇̉̓̓͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅd̵̡̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̛̩̺̘̦͖̫͚̻̼͍̙̙̮̙͈̱̪͍̜̰̫̼̖̤̟̞̥̹̦͉͕̫̪͖̟̗̯̯̘̜̯̻̟͓̠̞̞̘̻͙̠͎͉̤̬͍̬͍̗̱̰̹̬̱̣͚̩̯̠͎͕̗̼̖̮̜̰̹̹͇̜̝̪̬̗̪͇͕̤̮͔̯͈̙͖̲͈̪͖̝̬̭̻̘̰͙͎̯̳̲̲͎͉̖͖͍̱̗̼̬̬̹̤͍̰̠̫̩̘̞̙̳̥͓̳͓̺̯̘̦̟͇͓̭̗̦̜̣͓͖̖̦̣͕͉͔̠̩̫͈̝̺̟͉̟̺̰̠̞͔̝̞͔̤̺̼̳̥̥͖̬͉͉̘̤̝͍̲͎͕̮̰̲̫͉̩̘̫̠̥̣̩̖͓̹̪̣̼̻͉̪͕͖̝̟͚̝̫͕̹̪͇͚͎̺̖͇͔̖͐̆͛̂̈́̃̋̂́̌̈́̆͋̓̉͛̑̍̾̀̓̓͋̇̏̽̏̄̔̉̽̃́̊̆̄̿́̾̓̾̔̊̉̆̎͒̎͗̍̆̂̓̎̓̒̾̑̓̀͐̃̂͑̏̑͋̎̎͆̈͒͛͛͋͒̑̌̂̋̋̋̾̇͗̑̅̀̋͐̿́̎́̎͌͂̾͆̑̔͗̈́̈́͑͊̐͒̔͒̋͒̓̆̍̈͒͐̓̓̆̑͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̹̖̦͖̜̩̯͙̰̻̳̺͍͎̩͕̹̜̱͍͖͓̳̦̜͚̜̮̖̺̜͇̫͎̣̘̜̘̜̺̝̥̖̝̘͚͇͓͇͈̦̺̖̺̰̦̥͉͔̞̫̟̝̼̼͎͎͎̺͔͙̣̜̪͙̖̬̜̰͕̬̖͔̝͇̘̺͕͓̻̺͈̬͇̙̫̬̟̞̣̝̩͓̩̳͍̩͔̤̟͚̳̘̲̗̯͉̰̰̙͍͉͎͓̺͓͈̳̝̙̩͔̼̣͕͉͕̺̻̩̩̪̯͈̠̻̙̖̥̰̘̫̜̻͇̯̺̰̰͔̮͕̱̭͓̻̟͙̯̜͉̳̙̜͇̮̠̭̟͖͓̘͙̘̦̪̣̱͇̺͔̦̲͙͉͓͓͕̘̺̺̱̜̹̺͍͔̝̖̗̭̙͕͕͕͉̠͖̦̥͉̙͖̠̣̲̟͍̝̪̎̓͆͒͐͌̏͒̔̆̅̀̄̌̽͐̎͌̔̉̃̅̈́̅͑̆͋̽̏̂͆͛̀̅̈́̓̽̆̏̍̑͑͆̓̃̌̀͑͒̀͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̞͓̩͉͕̺̮͎̦̬̖̜̩̻̳̺̣̜̗͎̣̗̗͇̝͎̪̙̺̬̖̩̠̻̣͈̙̜̜͉͈̬͖̳͖̮̰̟̖͓̩̯͈̻̹͖͖̙̝̙͓͇͓̠̹̹͈̤̘̜̠̬̰̲̦̖̭͚̫̩̜̺̟̠̞͇͉̜͖̤͚̲͓̥̘͖͔͇̼͖͉̪̜̥͕͙͔̪̹̰̗̗̹͙͍̞͔̰̲̪̲̦̻̖̻̬̰̘̼̭̣̜͎̹͚̟̼͕̜̻̯̣̬̲̜̲͓̱̪̯̻͈̝͉̗͈͔̭̱̤͇̘̼̬͇̝̣͇̳̣̙̳͂͊̆̄͛̆́̒͛̇͆̎́͊̒̐̈́͋͑͗̐̄̃̂̓̑͗̔̔̒̓̒̊̽̇̂̐̈́̀̄̓̿̽̑͌̌̏͌́̈̀̄͂͛̈̒̃̒̐̅̒̈́̓̏̐̔̓̆͒̃͒͐̍͆̑̀̄̏̽̉̔̑͛̓̾́̉͊̐̈́̏̀͒͊̍̌͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅo̸̢̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̨̨̨̬̻̬͔̰̗͈͉͎͍̮̜̹̭͈̤͖̪̩̼̩͓̖̱̗̦̰̤͍͓̣̱͚͚͇̺̱̰͍͈͈͉̼͇̻̫̬͈͎͓̹͈͉̥̖̭̫͈͙̯̙̰̖̤̳͈̯̫̭͎̟͇͉͕̠͙̝̗̮͓͕̱̥̘͙͈͇̙̟̟̻͎̦̤̙̟͇̞̟̲͇̭̣̰͔͍̪̝͍̠̺̥͙͉̤̭̻̹͈̦̥͚̰̯̤̼̼̜̰̯̣͍̦͈͈̘̤̩̲̭̹̣̥̳͖̯̺̞͎͕̩̠̬̮͓͕͔̦̪̪̙̜̳̼̩͓͖̥̞̦̭͈͖̱͙̭̹̗̜͖̩͚̲̖͔̣̫̭͎̪̯̬̯͔͙͈̘̹͔̽́̿̈́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅų̶̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͚͎̻̩͓͕̰̟̞̙̩̹͚̠͓̥͓̞̘̪̯̼̩̳̘̹̹͉̟̲̜͎̬̠͈͎̣̺̙̥̫͕͚̦̺͕̮̣̬̯͙̩͍̤̭̳̻̮̠̯̺̼̹͈̩̟̥͔̪̪̯̪͎̟̪̣̻̜̘̪͔̜̥̦͙̟̤͍͚̖̭̻͉̥͈͍̤̬̼̺̭̣̗̜̠̘̞̫̘̣͓̩͚̞̜͚͍̰̗̣̘͈̙͎̿͌̔͑̋͒̓̈̈̽͑̈̿̾̏͛̓̓̍͑̀̏̍̑̄̎̄͗͐̀͐̀͛̓̊͂͒̓͌́̊̏̋͆̌̾̽̒̎̈́̽́̄̈͐͊̓̑̽͊̊͋͊̆͗͌̆̾͌̌͌̾͊͗͑̾́̐̓́̎̿̋̌̌̾̈́̋͋̑̎͊͂̿̄͊͐̅̋̽̈̈̈̌͗͂̌͊̂̓͑̓͗̐̾̌̈̎̏͆̂̅̈́͆̐͆̓͆͆͐̒̉͋̉̍͗̆͒̈͐̃͂͒̋́́̏̂̐̉́̓̐͌̄̊̓͒̈́̆́̈̎͗͒̐̈́̂͆́̀͑͋̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̛͎̖̙͉͈͔͙͍̟̙͙͉̥͉̜͖̮̩͎̝͓̳͉̙̩̥̪͕̣͍̬̬̫͖̺̱̞͚͇̫̗̝̟͔̘̘͎͍̯͈͖̳̹̙̼̮͚͖̭̗̫̞̻͔͈̲͎̱̼̼̝̲͖͉̤̺̘͍̺̗͖̘̗̼͎̣̺̣͕͉͕̘̺̠̲̗̠̠̘̺̜̱͖̠̗̝̠̦̥̰̦͕̗̫̭͔͙̯̲̤̞̞̺͓͙͇̣̣̖̣̲̰̹̣̱̹͚̟̜̲͇̱̙̳͚͚͚̳̮̟͙̺͉̱̘̩̭̥̮̲̟͇̻̖̙͎̙̲̱̦̰̻̠͔͙͖̥̜͍̳̥͚͉̻͚̬͙̫̖̹̺͚͚̲̮̯̣̘̜̺̜̗̩̜̥̝̻͔̞̪̩̯͚̻̞̥͍̱͎͖̭̫̰̺͕͚̤̰̹̗̣͊̈́̎͐͊́͌̽̍͑̓̿̌̉̈́̏̓́͛̈́̅̍̆̀̀̈͆̿̾̌̎̍̾̑̀̐͌̄̿͊̈́͗̈́́̒̔̇̃͊͛̂͊̐͛͛͛͒̓́̀̈̓̇̓̍̑̍̊̔̀̃̎͊̓̓͑̀͆̀̓͌̽̆͆̀́̐͐̔́͑͛̇̈́͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅǩ̵̛̫̝͓͓̞̩̗̜̳͚̩͈̮́́̆̿͌̂̈̽̌̐̾̃̊̓̑̉͛̌̂̍̅n̷̨̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̛̳̭͕̗̯̣̦͍̥͇̩͔͍̟͓͚̰̠̮̩̥͍̲̪̞̟͓̬͙̤̜͎̼̹̙͓̰̮͙͚͓̙͇̝͍̱͚̩͍̻̮̜͈̰̭̬̘̥̠̰͇̟͚͎̝̖͇̦̗̪͔̠̤̬̮͚͍̗̘͚͖̺̪͈͈̹̗̯̱͇̖̳͔̼͍̹͕̼̥͍͖͙͙̖̦̮͙̬̩̗̖̙̥̜̬̰̫̥̻̳̣̬̱̫͔̰̯̭̙͈̬̗͙̹̫̥̺̼̦̰̮̪͎̖̲̝̪̰̦͍͎̜̣̽̓̅̓̋̍̾̿̏͛̓̎͐̓̆̋̉͛̃̿̈́̆̐̋͑͊̌̄̏̌͐̆̽͗͆̈́̈́̂͛̉̏̀̽͐̀̔͗͒́̎̋̍̊̈́̃͑̀͒̋̆͗́̅̿͊̈́̐̃̑̾̾̑͊̌̓̀͋̀͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̡̨̛̛̛̩̞̠͈̝̤̰͖̦͖̮̗̰̻͕̞̤̭̯̜̖̼̰͎̺̠͓̞͓͉̦̆̈́̈́͋̽̃͆̐̀̈͋̔͂͆͑̈́͊͛̂̄͑͊̍̌͌̀͑̑̋̓̒̔̏̍̌̽͂͌̈͆̀̐͐̑͐̀̓̄̃̐̅͒̃̎̃̃̏̈́̒͒̌͂̏̓͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝ẘ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥͎̞̠̥̲̗̎̿̿͗̐͑͆͒́͊̐̃̆̑͗̇̾̈́̿́͋̌̿̒͒́̎̄̒͛͂̓͂̆͑͐̈̔̅̌̈́̆̍́̈́̊͐͑̿͐͋̄̀͗͗͌̽̐̍̀̄͆̎͐̄͆̑͐̈̋̒̌̒̒̾͌̓̍̆̿̀̍̅͒͗͌͊͂̽̿̋̆̀̈́̆̾̓͗̾͗͑̌͋̌͆͗̽́̽̇́̄͗̂̍̏͒͗̀̈͋̏̐͌̉̈́̾̈́̽̓͆̉͆͊͑̽̏̅̃̎̽̉́̐̓̈̒̊̆̓̈̓̄̄̔͛́́́̀̉̈̈́͛̀͌͛̀̆̀̊̌̋͛̂͛͋̋̈́͆͆̈́̾͆̀̈́̃̈͑̍̌̑́̿̐́̋͒̈́͑̾͐͂̽́́̍͌́̅̆̈̐̃͊͐̄̄̏̒̓̓̿̎̀́̄̀̽͆̔̄͆̓͑̿̂͌̓͂̔͒̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝?̷̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̛̣̹̺̝͎̼̜̟͙͕̦̲̺̲̙̺̲̲̦̬̭̤̜̗̼̬̰̘̜͇̦̟̹̪̻̟͇̞͚̻̤̪͉͎͖̮̠̙̘̤̭͈̟͎͚͓͕͙͔̫͓̻͕̺͖̜͎̦̻͍̤̤̪̳̻̠̩̫͇͇͙͇̦̭͉̝̞̝̦̮̺͔̟̞̖̞̗̜̖̺̩̜̻̥̤̻͍̣̬̳̦̫̩̫̲̟̟̩̟̔̀̈́̍̓̀̃̽͂̉͆̒̈́̂͐̀̀̓͒̑̓̾̀̋͂̇̏͛̈́̑̒͐̔̏̿͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅỚ̸̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̮̙͔̱̦̦̬̱̰̰̗̫͕̩̳̘̣̰̭̯̜͓͉͖̣͍͖͍͖͉̤̗̺̹̩̦̹̝̪̣̞͔̬͓̼̰̤̘͖̳͕̹̜̫̣̭̯̠͓̦̩̪̺̳̲̼͈̫͕̗̰͚͇͓͖͚͕̼̣͉̯̺̱̟͙̩̥̙̟̫͙̼̜̙͚̗̰̟͖̠̬̱̯͇̞͉͔͉̫̲̼̺͙̯̫̖̫̙̫̟̙͓̪͎̗̜̼̜̭͓̻̯̦̖̹̫͓̤͇͕̗̹̖̲̪̤̯̳̦̞̜̬̳̘̤̰͓̳̝͖͇̏̔́͛̂̄̍̓̃̓̆̃̽̃͆̉̑̄̿̔̄͐͋̌̈̃͑͌̔͒̅̑͊̋̈̐́̿̃͐̔̾͌̀͛̅́̄̏̃̍͗̅͋͐̈́̂̃̏͋̓́̋̎̀̇̿̔̃̎̿͊͌̉̀̊̊̐̑̌̅̔͋̃̄̉͋̿͋̌̔̈̎̈́̄̐͗̈́̍̓͌̓̏͌̅̓̈̂͋͂͒̅͗̇́̅̎̏́̉͆̉͗͒͂̉̈̔̀͊͂̀̄̔͐̓́̂̐̈̈́͂͊̓̎͊͊̆͋́̾͊̏̓͛̆̃̒̃̈́͑̋͛̏̋̏̄͑́̈̇͆̒͛̋͋̀́̓̃̍̾̂͌̑͑͂̉̅̉̓̉͛̌̾̌̂̅͒͛͌̅̓͛̅̂̃͋͛́̉͑̐̇̐̔͗͑̒͛̽̔̒̎̈́̓͌̃́͆̌͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅẾ̶̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̱̞͉̙̥̜̝̲͕̻̬̬͈̭͙̪̙̖͇̯̟͚̖̪͚͇̰͔͔̺̪͇͓͈̘̹͙͔̟̖̭̬̳̱͓̪̤̺̳̥̬͈̣̫̤̱̼̭̯̻̳͎̤͈̰͈͓̯͙̟̗͕̞̮̙̥̠̗̭̩̣̜̗̲̩̗̳̤̱̯̼̤͇͍̣̳̰͎̳͕̖̗̣̥͚̣̜̩̫̻̼̝̬̜̬̳̗̹͔̺͔͈̬̺̩͎̮̜͙̫̠͇̲̞͍̻̣̜̼̥̯̯̯͎̭͇̫͙̝̭̩͎̲͇̭̥̘̗͓̺̥͚̲̟̠̮̰̘̻͓̲̲̲̪̯̞͎͍͍̪̈́̀̾́̆̐͑͆͒̇̈́̎̍̈́͂̾͗̈́̐̐̏͒̾͗͗͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̮̱̯̜̱̜̞̤͕̟̜̹̭̳̹̘̲̝̳̰͈̯̱̹̣͎̙̱̤̠̖̗͇̯̮͎̩͔͖͎̥̫̗͉̬͐̉̿̈́͒̋̈́̎́͒̇̑͐̀̈́͂̈̈̈̌̔̌͆̓̅̊̈͌̏́̋̓͑͒͛̎͛͒͗̄̎̔̍̑̋̃̏̾̓͂̾̂̐̄̀́͆͐̋̔̋̽̃̔̌̌́̽͌̇͌̈̓̌̈́͐̀̆̿̀̂̈̽͒̍̀̄̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ǫ̴̨̡̭̦̪̮̭̯̜͕̪̙͇̺͓̹͔͉̺̲͍̦̦͉̥̥̻̪̳̘̀̔̀̒̌̍̓͑͐͗̒͐̽̔͂̌̐́̔̃͑͆̐̉̓̈́̑͐͋͂̈́͂̃͑͒͆̿̔̿͌́̍͂̎̍̅̔͛͊́̀̄̋̓͐̄͆̽̏̀̃̇̃͊̌̀̈̑̽̈́̅̏̊̈́̆̃̃͑̋́͛̑͒͆̐̇̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅA̸̧̢̨̛̛̛͉̦̦͈̝̦̼͔̘̞̼̠̭͍̱̟̹̱͈̟͕͎͕̻̻̘͉̾̍̎͗́̐͛̐͋̊́͌͌́̔̐͆̋̽̾̈́̄̓͊̏̀̉͒̒̾̓̄̈́̇͒̋͛̌̍̇̈̃͐̈́͋͋͂́̉̈̈́͌́͒͋͗͗̃͗̉̾̄̈̑̀̅͒̄̍́̃̈́̓̿̋̄̂͋̊̽̂̉͛̇̃̑̓́̅͒̊̅̃̽̒͂͗͒͗̑͋͛̿́̓̎̓̍̀̔̇̀͐̈́́̾̾͗̈̂̌̆̌̒̉̈́̎͂̍̄̿̓̐́̄́̔̈͋̔͊̋̓̒͌̈́̈́́̂̂̑̒̋̍̄̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅr̶̢̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͍͖͓͍̩͕͕̟̭͙͕̭̬͖̪̱̮̥̻̲̼̫̰̳̲̻̟̺̗̫͔̯͎͓̩͙̪̮̟̫̠̟̫̜̹͔̫̫̥̬̦̙̹̗̯͕̘̪̟̥͉͇͕̬̼̙͖̠̞̭̮̹͔̣̙̫̙̰͖̆̔̓̃̓̐̂̈̄͆̓̈́̌͊̆̓̌͌̄̊͆̂̀̈́̓͑̆̈́͛̃͌̾̽̍̌͋̈̌̏̈́͂̓̐̔̍̇́̽̈́͋͒͑̍͗͊̃́̾̀͆̐̉̓͛̈̓͋̍̐͆͆͆̓͌͛̀͑̊̃̓̌̿͛͗̈̌̏̌̈́̉̆̀̏͑̅́̋̌̔͆̎̐̄̽̎́̒͑͋̐̾͌̽̋̌̌͑͆͆́̈́̆̌̿̃̀̃̔̿̈́̓̋͛̈́̀͗̆̽͑̓̐̊̂͌̅́̔̎̀̋͆̓̉͌̀̈́͌̇̍͑́̐̂̆̎̉̇͆͛̀̓͂̍̌̒̿͑̈́́̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅé̶̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̞͍̗̬̰̮͚̼̹̤͔͕͍͚̯̪͉̼̯̲͍̝̣͓̟̩͉͚̠͖̤͙̼̞͊́́̏͋̈̀͆̌͐̈̊̾̑̾̉͊̅́̽̃͐̓̈́̓͗͋̇̈͌̅͆͊̂̌̂͑̌̒̓̇̊̌̔͒͌̑̎̌͂̉̈̒̅͑͒͐̍͒̿̄͋̋̇̌̋̄̓̄̉̽͊̊̒͗͋̈́̉̉̒͂̀͒̌̈̎̃͂́̃̓͛̔̂̈́̓̈́̎͊̑͗͂͂̓̈̈́̓̃̾͂̍̂͋͂͆̓̿̅̏̂̎̀̀̍̄̋̂̒͐́̆̾͌̔̀̆̅̋͛͋͋̀͐̅́̃̽͋̉̅̇̈̾́́̅̂̈́̌͊́̌̇͂͌́̂͒͗͛̓̽̓̿̇̽́̀͆̓̍̀̀͂͊̐̐͊́͊͋̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̵̢̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̧̡̡̛͓͙̺͙̱̩̝͓̣͈͎̝̗͓̗͎̱̳̻̪͎̝̖̼̬͈̹͙̰̭̱͙̝̘͚͉̹̟̣̲̙͍͇̲̯̙̬̘͈͕̣̥̤̤̩͍̬͚̝̞̺͙̳͙͈͈̗̗̬͇̲̫͚̙̥̻̩̫̯̘͉̜̰̱̼̦͈͍̞̱͖̹̭͉̘̮͈͎̖̣͓̤̲̞̩̳͔͉͔͕͇̩͔̗̞̲͎͇̗̑̑̒͐̊̀͒͐͐̅̅̆̎̐͒̓̃̏̔̎̉̔́̍̾̍̉̍̌̏́͌͆̽̽͛̊͂̊̋̇̔̈́̾̂̿͒͌̈͑͑̅̽̽̏̒̔͒͒́́̒͗̒͒̀͗̋́̄͌͛͗̉̌̓̌̐̾̃͒͋͒͊̀͗͋̄̾̇͆̃̈́̂̊̐̑͑͛̾̅́̿͋̈̇̂̂̀̈́̂͊̔̀̓̾̌̽͗̓͆̑̈̇̑̆̉̋̌̓̍͌͆̃́̏͗͛́̔̑̈́͛̓̔͗̓̓̂̓̈̌̀̔̀̀̈́̔̐̉̽̈́̈́́̿̏̈́̓͂͆̄͛̈̾̓̔̆̉͋͊̇͛̏́͑̓̅̐̂̈̋͒̀́̒͑̂̒̎̍͋̏̑̓͒̍͐̓͗́̈́̌̌̑̏̇͑̋̀̾̅̎͋͌̈́͊̆́͒͒̏͋͊̑̐̆̇͌̅́̇͐͑͊͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅy̶̡̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͎͔̩̬̗͕̫̞̗̼̰͖̟̳͇̲̘̟̘̼͙̥͉̥͚̭͎̦̮̝̮͕͓̹̘̯̱̭̜͈̬͉̮̝̙̙̭̻̱͖̝̲͍̪͇̺̹͓̻̻̟͓̘̭̫̺̗̮̹̦͉̦̙̺̪̠̤͔͍̩͕̹͖̣͈̫͎̭̲̝͈̥͍̪͖̪̯͉͎͎̗͓̺͇̺̝̼̙͇͈̹̦͔̣̳͕͈̹̖̬͕̬̦̬͖͔̳͍͈̬͇̞̜̙̼̲̖̪̲̫̺̫̰͙̗̤̖̩̺̦̞̳̰̻̭̰̫̘͉̫̭̯̭̬͈̻̘̻͔̜̳͍͎̮̼̗̙̜̩̠͇̫̫̪͇͙͎̟͙͎͉͉̣͕̬̝̣̩̮͉̭̖͕̰̻̣͖̳͚̭̣̖̫̜̲̙̬̻̥̳̘͈̬̠̭̲̩͉͉͇̫̘͇̪̹̱̺̪̩̟̮̠̗͛͐̀͌̏̅̔͐́̏̂͑̏́̈́͛̏̇̈́̓̈́͗̓̆̄́̈́́͑̽̂̿̎̈́̐͑̅̄́͌͗͂͋̓̎́̉̂̈͌̈́̽̾̀͆͆͊́̈́͊̊̈́̾̄͋̎̒͐͑̈́͋̽͋̍͂͋̿̀̽̉́̆͊̓̍͂̀̃̎̒͛̅͒͗͋͑̏͑̇̄̊̌̊̋̏̈̋͐͗̌͂́͛̐̐̈́̐͋͐̾́̂̽̄̑͑̄̂́̉̋̅͗̿̇͊̄̏͛̽̾̏̂̏̍̋͐͋̈́͐̀̏̃͗̀̑͐͌̀́͐͋̔͂͐̂̅̾̇̑̂̈́͐͂̑̄̔̈́̆̒͐̆̇͗͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṓ̷̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̰̱̪̪͕͔͎̰͔̦̻̠̺͚̟̗͉͙̰̠̦̩̲̜̺̣͔̝̜͍̼͎͔̙̹̘̟̱̼̫̤̙̟͖̝̫̺͉̯͔̹̱̟̦̬͇̯͓͈́̽͛̈́̀̿̅́̊͂̋̂́̅͆͌̀̌̔͆̒̓̐̃̋̾̋͑̉̀̐͆̍̍̽̃̆͗̑́̈́͐̃̿̌̑̆̊̌̒͛͌̇̈́̂͊̈̀̑͋̄͊̎͗́̇͂̑̊͒͋̍̊̅́̿̆̐͐̎̊̈̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅư̶̢̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̥̥͙̮͙̳̤͎̣̭͖̯̗̹͕̩̘̘͖̝͉̟̜͕̦͍̜͚͈̺͈̬̮̦̥̘̖̳͔͔̳̜̘̜̲̘͚̠̖̭̮͖͓̖̬͖̹̞̩͎̳͔̠̳̘̞̲͚̙̝̤̮̯̜̜̙̟̠̤͇͎̙̜͎͕͈̦̫̘̙̪̠̤̯̬͔̯̘͙͔̼͈̮͖̭̤̟͍͖̘̳͕̙̖̠̼̦̪̠̺͓̥̭͇̭̦͇̗̫̰̗͖͓̼̤͕̜̮̭͓̼̥͖̝̜̖͇̞̳͖̫͍̹̟̜̯̮͙̭͖̥̻̳̻̝̟̳͚̘̥͕̰̦̟̬͚̮̳͈͚̘̝̬͖̹̩̤͍̬̞͚͇͓̩̮̻̦̺͈͔͍̱͇̖̰͔͍̟̣͓̌̀͐͊̑̎̈́̍̔̽́͋̏̌̏̽̔̂͗̄̒̿̌̔͒̐̏̓̔̈́͋̃͌̈́̄̅̊̓͌̂̾̏̀̾́͂̉͗́̓͂̑̃̆̍̿͊͌̈́̓̾̆͆̓̍͛͗̀̀̏͗͌̑͛̋̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̦̪̰͇̠̹͕̪̳͓̪͎̳̬̦̭̬̲̣͍̫̬̯̖͇̺̩͚̜̙̠̘̭̯͖̞̲̲͙̰̩̣̻͉̥̭͚͔̹̘͇̳̫̲͖̘͕͈̪͙̖̤̦̭͙̦͔̘̤͉̹͚̝̣̙̖͇͕͙͇̱̣̤͎̥͚̣̯̲̱̭̩̫͎̞͔̟̜̯͒̾̓̿͗͂̅̄͋̍̉̅͑̄̾̋̈́́̀̅̀́̋͌̿͋̾͆̋͗͑̽͆͗͋͊̾̔̽͆̈͂̓͋͒̾͗̓̄̓̈́́͗̔̈́̀͂͋̐̌̂̈́̀̄͑́̋͋̋̏̾̃̆̓́̏́̈́̀͒̽͗̈́̐̄̌̋̍͂̎̇̊̒̅͌͛̃̀̃̈́̉̂͋̏̽̔̏̉̍̉̽̉̍̅̽̀͛̓͊̑̾̔́́̈́̋̀͒́͊̈́̑̓͒̅̑͂̃̍͆̄̾̃͒͗͗͊̂͆͆͌̐̉̓̀̊̈́̐̔́̈́́̉̀̑̋̑̌͒̄́́̽͑̏̍͒̍̔͊́͐́̄͗̑̑͐͋͂̀̔̐͒̔̄̿͑̏̔̏̒̄̊̈͆̋͛̌̏̋̏̌̄̍̀͑̃͛͛̓̔͌̉́̓̾́́̑̋̃̎͛̔̄̉́̂̒͛͂̃̋̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̗̝̤̩̦̮̭̠̖̥̭̖͔̪̰̦̜̜̫͖̤̮̠̼̪̱͍̙͖̼͔̺͍̜̲͓̫̰̭̖̳̯͔̤͎̺̗̫͎̱͖̰̪̖͔̫̳̮̹̘̯̦̺̥̟̳͈̙͇̦̭̞̝̤͖̗͙̦̤̖̩͈̰̹̜̞̰͖͚͚̺̝̠̫͙̣̜̮͙̦̹̹̗̝̥̦̞̥͓͉͉̺̟̞͎̜̦̪̻͉̰͉͉̟̪̺̩͉͖̤͙̜͔̥̣̳͓̥̼͉̞̤̘̲̦̜̘̮̯̙̖̦͔̙͍̤̪̲̯͉͇̩͈̰̺̹̘͚͖͇̘̘̫̪̰̖̮͉̼̭̘̙͔̤̰͔̮͚̲́̾̒̀͋̆̈͐̅̅̍̓̃̽͆͊̀̊́̃͛͂̉̋͑̈́̑̀́͐͑͐̈̓̆̄̑̂͋͑̓̌̏́͌̓͗̃̊͐̿̒͒̾͑̌̽̈̽̓͊͛̿̊̀̈̒́̑̄͆̽̌̀̃̀̿̊̉̂̑͗̍̂̀̂̂̀͗͊̀̐̇̑̐̍͗́̒̀̔̍̈́̂̉̒͊̈̓͛͐̃͌̅̒͐͋͑͂̀̀̄͛̉́̅̾̓͒͆͂͗̅͆̓͗̓͋̀̋͒̏̉̆̑̔̀͒̉͒͆̉͊̏̔̅̈̈́͂͑͑̋͆̏͆̈͒̂̀̏̈́̐́̀̏͑̏̈́͒̈͋́͊̉̅̍͛͋̒̔̌̾̒̂́̀̒̿͐̃̐͐͋̀̽̅̎̍̀͗͌̋̓͑̌̎̈́̊̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̺̲̹͖̮̘͉̘͍̹̯̼̯̤͈̱̦͈̙̜̻̟̜̠̯̇̑́̽̐̈́͗͐̓̒́̐̇͛̀̔̾͆͋̀͛̄́̿͋̅͌̽̐̎̒̍̿͑̀̆̉̃̃̇̆̌̏͂͛̎̈̂́̀͛̇̑̽̈̈́̊̇̈̃̀̈́̓͒̀̈́̈͑̀̄͑̊͌̽́̏̈͂̈́̀̍̿̒̓͋̇̌͆̈́̆̅̈̈́̅̈́̂̈̀͒̀͊̍̆̀̊͂̅̈͑͋̂͛̈́͗͒̈́͛͐͛̂͑̆̃̔̃̈́̏̄̃̄̓́̑̈́̃͆̀̇̀̔͂̍͛̏̏́̏̄͊̿̆̈́͒̍̊̂̾̈́͌̓̆̐͛̃̃̾̎̈́͋̍͂̀̒̏̑̄̍̄̐̍͊͒̀̃̔̂́͘̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝r̸̨̨̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̛̛̮̹̱͓̜̝̺͔̳̟͎͔̭̪͉͚̫̩̗̦̻̞̩̲̤͓͕̭̻̰̬̠̜̺̯̭̱͔͇͈̱̥̬͇͈̫̣̣͉̻̰͉̖̪̳̳̙͕̱̥̣͖͎̱̲̩̤̜͚͔͓̗̩̬͉̳̹̳̰̼̱̲̗̩̜̟̥͈̜͇̫̦̝̭̹̝̤̭̬̱͎͙̼̬͚̳̜͓̟͓̪͓̰͓̲̘̣̖̪̝̖̲̞͓̯͍̲̩͓̝̣̦̱̖̺̠̰̼̻͔̗͙͈͇͈̪̩͍͎̠̘̥̤̲̫͚͚̺̅̂̅̓͑̉͐͑͋̔́͊̈́̎̓͛͗̑̐́̈̈́̾͛́̑͌̆̈̏̀́̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̢̡̡̢̡͓̲̯͇̪̲̣̦͍͚̣̟̬̹͔̬̲͇̲̯̦̪̙̼͖̳̦͔͇͎̯̥̥̣̺̻͕͇͍̞̝̤͉̜̩̪̳̣̜̪͉̠̳̭͍̫̺̖͎͕̤͉̰͔͖̜̼̣̮̹͈̺̅̆̋̉̀̆͋͆̉̀͆̀̋͗͂̈́̉̍̃͋̀̒̈̊͌̈̓̌̅͊͆̒̓̾̓̊͋̆̑̀̌͆͒̽̃͗̀͗̆͋̾̈́͛̈̈̈́̂̿̓̐͗̊͗̅̒̈̀̉̈̇̒̂̇̅͌͛̒̐͐̂̐̋͊́͒̐̔́͛̇̊̃͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅḓ̶̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̲̝̜̩̱̳̻͖̬̱̞̣͔̣̺͍͈̹͚̯̠̬̭͖̲͇̲̬͍͍̱͉̗͚̻̲͍̱̩̦̝͍̘̩͔̙͕̖͍͚̞̖͕̬̦͎̖̙͚̫̭̗͇͇͙̩͔̬̖͖͔̹̬̦̪͖͈̙̩͕͕̟͍̬͍̰̰̰͓̖̯̬͓͚̫͕̤̥͖̣̪̪͚̺̳͎͇̠̦͙̦̪̣͕̮͚̩̰͍͉̮̙͈̞̲̖͈̭͈͔̫̭͙͉̣̝̪̦̜͓͎̩̮̲̝̦̜͕͍͕͖͕̼̩͇̯͍̟̯̥̙͙͍͕̼̦̠͎͈̱̪̻̻̜̬͕̣̫̣̲̜̗̝̰̲̉̒̐̽́͑̅́̂͗̋̐̏̈́́̊̌͗̀̓̀̌̐̈́̉͂̈́̄̏̈͗̓̈̅͑̀̆̐̾̔́̓̓͐̿͐̋́͂͂̈̅̓͑͒̎̋̊͗͌͒͌̈́̑̓̄͂͐̂̈͒̄̎̾͊͌̀͐̃̋̃̍̈͌̿̂̀̋̈́̅̅͛̂͂̃̏̽̈́̀͗̆̌̓̇̍̈́̏͒̅̓̾͛͗̽͊̋́͌͗̆̀̿͑͋̆̀̌̉́͗͑̉͊͌͐̄̂̈́̔̄̀̈̈́̈͐̽̀̒̊̒̿͋̍͒͊͐̂͊̆̑̅̄̿̀̍̇̽̿͛̃̈́̉͒̑̓̆̒̿͌̑̊͂͑̈͗̎̃̐͋͋͛̽̿͑̈̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̫̝̭̯͍̰̪̠͚͉̬͍͕̱͙̬͙͍̩͍͖̬͔̘͇̩͔̘̻̺͎̳̘͖̮͔̩̬͇͈̝̪͙͇̖̩̻̰͔͙͎̘͓͚͚̠̱̰̪͓̲̝̞̫͚̹̠̞̘͎͚̱̭͚̻̰͍̗̤̳̪̟̙̘̩̯͇̱̪̙͎̤̯̘͚͈̮̘̩̹̮̣̠̗͙̫̠̪̦̱͙̪̝̗̙̤̟̱̖̹̺̝̗͚̝̠̣̺͉̜̤̗͔͉͙̠̹̳̰̟̜͎̔͛̽͑̂͛͂͊͗͒́͆͆̄́̒̒̀͒̄͒̀́̌́̿͋͆̿̐̈́̋̈̓̅̅͊̿͂̊̎͒̃̍̋̋͛̇̀̓̊̂̑̓̈́̾͂̃̀̏́̈́̅͐̒̉̍̌̓́̑̒̇̅͐̿̒͋̈̅̔̽͋̑͗͛͐̆̍͗͛̀̈͐̄̀̔̐̄̅́̃̐̈̍͂̊͆́̓̐͂́̇́̽͆̑̏͒͐̄͂̋̂͌̉̆͂̈́̋̐̿͆̽̅̎̈́̈́͂̆́̈́̔̃̽̊̽͆͗̇͊̆̌͋̆̐͋̏̆̌̈́̋͛̓̎͛͗̍̑͗͛̀̏̿̐̒͂́͛̽̇̓̀̄͆̊̀͗͆́͋̎͋̔̇̓̓͐̍̄͊͋̃͆͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̟̯͕̲̪̭͍͚͕̱̰̰̯͙̳̗̤̯̥̺̺̺̹̥͔̳͍͉̬̮͎̦̖͉͔͉̣̤͔͓̲͕̺̱͎̳̲͍̯͕̪̹͙̳͎̩̥̻̖̼͈̼͍̭̪̣̟͍͕͖̯̘̫͇̲̯̣̰̮̠̳͎̮̲̯̟͎͚̯͙̤̙̲̩͚͔͓͙̗̝̹̞͎̪̣̪̞͛̔͑́̽̽͐̊̉̉̇̇̽̊́̽̅͂͂̆́̔̐͆͐̎́̉̀̔͒̈́̂̒̄̈́̋̒͛͆͐̊̑͆̔̽͌͛̇͒̂͂̀̈́͆͒͊̎̀́̉̉̅́́̀́͌͒̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅf̸̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̨̛͎̯̜̦͙̰͕̭͇̣͇̙͈̤̣͉͚̖͎̯͎̲̥̝̬̦̭̩͕͎̙̳̱̻̟͎̰̪̣̺̞̰͓̩̠͖̮̻͈̼̥͓̠̤̞͕͓̩͈̥̫̰̲̬̥̲̮̳̤̩̬͔̩̯̳̩̖̠͇̞̺̮̣͈̬͎͇̹͔̙̩͍̙͎̘͉̫̼͕͔̜̝̝̙̜̪̪͚̰͍̫̜̝̻͉̥̩̳̙̱̘̯̻̻̪͔̥͇̖̖͈͈͍̱̬̠̩̼̥͍̱̝̬͚͉̠͖̺̦̟̖͈̠̗͓̠̝͙͋͌͛͒͑͑̅̈́̆̎̐̎͊̔̀͐̓̒͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̶̨̛̛̗͔̝̻͈̗̲͈̬̺͙̹̥̱̬̙̖̆̌̽͋̓̏̄̒̊̏͂̀̀̒́̃͐̄̊͘͜͜͝͝ͅţ̷̧̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̥̻͕̭̖̱̫̜̣̲͍̘̙̭̹͕͈̥͍̟̭̭̥̖̤͇͕̘̬͕̥̣̳̦͇͉̳̘̯̘̜̻̙̻͖̩̘̟̤̹̦͙̩̲̼͍̭̥͍̮͇̝̱̠̹͔̙̘̹̘̯͈͈̤̤̝̜̮͉̳͓͖̜̜̖̪̞̘͚͍̥̤̲̥̳͎͙̰͓͖̺̫̹̼̼̠̦̮̖̝̥̤̠͙͙̰̞͇͕̝̟͓̭͔͇̲̙̺̭͖̣̫̙͍̪̙̙̮̝̹̙̰̲͚͈̦̩͖̣̻͓͎̘̪̲̠̗͖̜̖̝̳̜̫̼̜̟̱̗̓̓̓̾̌͑́͗̑͌̒̐͛̒̉̆̉̽̔̈́̽͛̉́̀̍͛̐͂̓̒̉̆͒͐̐͋͗̌̑͐̽̓͒̀̓͒̔̊͗̀͋̈̎̈́̅̈́̊̅̍́͌̔̊͂͂̉͐̇̓̽̆̆̀̍̈̅͂̇̒̾̅̂͋̊̾̈́͂̑̂̏̉̓͛͛̿͗͆̂̇̒̉͑̇͆̀́͛́̽̊̍̅̈́͆̒̿̃̀̿̀̄́͛͆̀͒̆̌̒̒̈́̈̓̈́̅͑̾͊̄̊̏̓̀͒̔͋̾͑̐̿̀͂̌̐̋̇̀̽̍́̑͑̀̈́̅̈́̃͗͛̋͐͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̨̡̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̬̟̪̪͚͓̝͖̻͖̘̩̱͎̤͇͖̰͓͖͓͎̗̦͍̼͉̘͖̤̗̞̞͕̻̫̻͕̖̗̘̻̱̮̞̩̻̩͕̩̤̱̮͖͙̜̖̮͙̫̦͉̦̰͇̩͔̳̺͙̦̬̙͖̺̭̩̖̠͔͖̙̥͇̤̺̩͕͚̻̦̳̹̪̜̥͇̘͉̮̖̭̬̰̥̘͔̲̘̫̪͖̲̭̮̱͉̬͔̰̱͖̯͈̞̺͉̟̤͎̯̠͇̥̥̼̪̼̯̲͉͈̰̫͍̬͎̗͖̩̲͚͕͉̥̦̬͚̻̫̥͈͚̞̬̱̹̙̘̠̻̹̜̩͕̯̗̦͙̹̯̞̣̖̰̟͈̟̝̬͔̹̪̬͍͇̝͖͇͚͓͍͖̯̯͉̜̝̗̭̬̘̹̘̹̹͉̥̞̰́̽̏̀̔͐̿̽͒̓̀̒̌̇̈́͊̇̃͐̋̋̊̊̓͂̎̔͐͂̍͌͐̎͂́͊͊̍̈́̈́́̾̇̾͗͑̃̆̀̈́̀̓͆̀̍͗͒͐̈́͊̔̈̈́͆̒̐͌́͐̔̈̀̋̐͗̔̄͂̑͊̎̉̎̐͆̿̑͐͗͂̾̄̓̆̾͐̀͌̏̐͒͊͐͗͛͐̈́͗̑̓̈́̓͆͌͆̈̂̌̓̉͋͑̍̀́̌̉͗̊͊̐͑͋̒̈̋̾̏̏͆̈́͗̆́̍͛͛̐̇͊͗̌̓́̈́̈́̀̉̒͋̃́̑̄̋͆͑̓͑͆͋͂̽̓̃̉̈́̄̀̀͐͑́͌́̓́͑̀͗̈́̓͑͌̏̈̅̏̀͆̊̏͌̍̃͊̃̅̽̑̓̍́̏̋̔͛͂̈̽͋̒̑̏͂̍̔͗̍̋̈́̾̐̓̾̀̍͂̈́̂̅̑̓̒̎̂̈̀̃̈͛͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̘̯̤͎̪̖̠̗̗̻͚̦̮͖̻͚̩͕̭̳̥̜̖̼̜̝̣͓̺͇̭̟̥͎̲͈͈̜̪̳̥̼̬̰̣̘͈̥͖͔̞͈̖̮̮̘̳̬̣͍͖̫̝̹̥̪̭̹͕̣͎̳͚̥̗̖̩̰̰̲͚̲͙͎͈͉̩͚͓͔̭̓̒̓͛͂̉̌̓̔̓̏̇̀̏͗͊̓̀̌̆́̊̐̌̄̋̄͐̑̈́̓̈̓̽̂̐̈̀͑̈̇̊̎̂͗̌͗̄̇̍́̿̇̋̅̆̽̔̀͛̈̉̃̐̓͌͛́̋͋̀̽̄͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝r̶̡̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̜̬̝͓̞̯̼͈͔͈͈̜̞̣̬̦̥͙̣͉͙͙̰̻̮͖̣̬͈̖͔͎̰̞̠̗͚̖̰̥̼̞̜̘͚͉̦͈̗̝̪̰͍̹̩͓̞̮̞̼͇͍̖̥̙͉̰̝̞͈̮͕̬̻̖̦͚̟͓̹̫̹̗̝̫̜̳̞͚̖̘̠̖̹̳̗̬̼̞̜͖̠̯͚̮̦̜̜̻̣̩͕̜̻̟̟̙̗̬̞͉̣͉̗͎̰̬͖̦̞͖͙̞̖̻̪͔̞̤̖̱͓͍̟͈̝̱̟̻̬̪̺̰̪͇̼̪̳͙̯̠̼̺̹͙̗̮̗̘̜͈̣͚̜̳̦̻̖̩͎̖͎̬̯̲̥͓͕̤̗͙̥̣̙̼̳͖̤͕̫̯͓̲̺̳͔͕͔͕̘̦̳̜̥̺̜̤͉͔̻̝̖̣̲̩̠͇͚̰̪̜̮͎͖͍̙̬͇̼͍͇̘̠̦̼̠̦̼͍̖̫̟͋̉́̅́̓̽̂͛̅͑̓̉̑̍͐̋̅̈́̀́̒͑̏̒̇̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅȩ̸̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̣̮͓̟̼̙͚̳̞̫̥̲̰̙͇̣̳͇̹̠̝̹̮͉͓̤͈̠̝̬͔͎̫͔̻̠̲͔̘͓̥̰͙̤̖̣̟̞͉͖͖̟͇͇͓̲̗͔͕̩͎̼̰͖͎̞͉̯̲͍̘͚̣͙̠̟̰͇̜͚̰̗̣̘̗͍̰͚̩̗͇̳͖͍̯̝̞͔̳̙͙̪̮͈̯̠̯͇̯̺̩͉̺̳̯̲̩͔̲̙̪̖̘̜̰̥̣̼̮̮̬͖̗̳̼̯͖͕͓̱͎̠̞̱̗̼͕̟͙̯̹̩͕̬̭͇͎̦̺̠̠̺͔̼̯̥͈̪̭̻͈̦̺̥̠͉̩͈̙̦̺̻̗͈̱͕̱͚̖̼̱̖̳͍̻̰̹̟͔̫͓̊͗̈̒̍̌̇̄͒̐͒͛͐̌̐͂̄̈́̀̆̓͐̀͛̒̽̎̾͛̀̒̃̓͂͑̓̈́̈́̓̓̌̏͛̆̔̎̆̏̃̿̌̾̋̇̀̌̏͆̀̉̅͗̂̇̾̊̂͐̎̊̅̎̈́̓͑̊̈̌̑̊̎͒̊̒̅̐͌͐̿̎́̉̑̓́͑̎̍͆̀̾̋̓͋͆̔͌̌̒́̋̓͐̓͛̇͑̌͊̈́̇͌͒̓̾͋͌̅̽̀̃͑̐̂͌̓̂̐̈̏͆̄̿̿͆̓͂̃̾́͛͐̾́̎̋͛́̐͌̐̃̽̔͛͊̈̔̅̉̒̌̾̀̿̀͋͆̐͛́̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̭̫͕̥̰̱̣̘̮̝͍̣̘̥̝̺̣̰̮̗̦̰̖͙̦̣͎͓͇̫̤̤̺͈̠̪͔̻̱̦͚͖̮̲͓̞̞̯̰̭̩̳̱͍͎̯͔̯̝̭͖̠͉͓͎͙̗͕̥̪̱͈͕̻̫͈̰̤̟̣̹͇̥̗̣͖͙̯͖͙̝͈͈͔̙̲̰͉͇̟̺̯̤̣̬͕͕̭̥̭̗̭̜͖͚̘̝̫̜͓̺̺̝̞̼̱̪̥̥͉̼͔̠̜̬̝̩̲̻̥͙̠̱̯͍̳͕̦̝̟̫̖̮̖̥̹̰̠̮̭̰̯̞͇̙̲̣̠̜̩͇͙̳̪͚̥̫̖͎̦̇̈́̽̿́̌͗̂̍̐͌͐͂̆̑̿͐̈́̈͌̽̂́̅͑͑͑̂̈́̈́̾̅̅̇̊̒͋̄̐̍̄̔̎̎̊̿̄̊̓̈́̐͋̊̿͊̈́͑̊́̈́̇̅̇̈́͛̉̿̽̒̒̀̏͗̀́̓͌͌͂̂͐́̾̑͂̅͋́́̄̍́̽͆͑̓͛͑̋̿̿͗͆͆͂̈́͛̈́̀͛̿̊̅̎͆̉̆̇̈́͑̊͛͊̂̐͑̂̿̈́͐͐̀̎̔͋̓͑̂͆̂̄͋͗̾̆̆̿̌̒̈́͆̅̽̄̌́̊̓́̎̊̉̈̊̒̔̅̎̇̎͛͂̏͂̄̒͛͒̐̽͊͑̀͗̓̀̓̓̋͑͂͆̈́̏̀̉̅͑̇̀̉́̿̎͂͆͂͑̓̎͌͂͛̓̆̀͊̍̈́̾̐́͌̂̾̈͊̽̀̒̌̂̑̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̢̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̛̼̬̪̲͕̗̠̜̘̺̤̟̤̼͍̰̘̼̬̖̩͓͎̖̻̲͙͎̻͙̰͈͉̹̬͕͚̘̬̥͍̞̹̞̗̖̺͍̲̻̤͙̻̲̱̩̤̰͇̘͖̗͕̩̝̙̞̙̳̭͉̜̣͍̮̈́͌̎̂̽̾̔́̃͊͛̐͒̓̈̿̿̿͗̐̽͑̂̊̾̆̈̔̇̏͂̽̍̐̉͆̋̔̀̌̌̀̂̈́̽̈́̀̈́͊̑̈́͊͊͛̃̀̃̎̀̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͠͝͝e̸̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̘͓̰̗̳͚̠͓̪͎̳̗̝̩̲͍̮̗̠͔̱̼͕̼̫̠̥͇̣͎͖̫̥̹̟̟̬̹͙̯͔̮͓̲̜̱̬̣͎̪̜͍̼̻̠̰̫̟̻̫̗̗̩͈̼͙̱̘͉̬̭̺̟̰̯̩̰̙̠̬͚̐̇̓̿̈͊̓̋͗̈́̋̾̊͑͗̅͌̋̈́̄̿̿̑̈͑̓́͂̓̂̾̏̓͒̄̆͑̾̒̈̀̿̿̈́͐̓̒̓̓͑̇͂͆͋́͗̿͑͋̀̈́̒͂̇̓̋̓͒̿̈́̓́̎̋͑͆̏̊͋̀̌̂̂̇̍͛̽͗̿̎̈́̈́̒̀̈́̋̒̋̑́̆̈́́̀̀̾̈̍̊̈́̑̀̊͒̈̇̽̋̊͗̓̌́̀͆͂̓͛̔̀̋͊̓̈́͌̊́͐͒͛̾͗̽̈́̍́̓̍͛̌́͂͋̓̈́͗̓́̉͋́̿̏̊̽̀́̓͂͋̍̅̋̍̾͗́͂̓͋̈̈́̂́̓̂́̀̇̅̈́͊͂̐̂̿̑̒͒͑͆̋́̀̍̾̃́̐͛͊̔͗̊̍̏͐͛̀̀̓̉̐̆̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅi̷̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̡̻̠̬̝̲͖̞̺̖͓͈̟̭̣̹̞̭̳̠̙̣̣̫̗̟̖͇̗̭̹̹̰̮̝͎̮̟̻͉͈͈͔̞͕͚̦̠͙͍͇̗͔͉̝͎͈̰̤̰̜͙̬͖̤̠̫̱̫̹̪̣͕̬̪̼̼̘̺͉̰̰̦̣͇̻̭̯͓̭̖̻͍̮̘̮̝͈̲͉͉̻̥̲̖͚͈̳͎̩̼͖̺̭̹̹̦̥̮͈͓̮͈̰̪͔̤̩̯̖͙̥̘̝̞͖͚̜͔̥̪̺̲͉͕̠̳̫͈̠͈̪͙̖̪̣̼̰̱͇̩͍̳̱͎͖͖̲̲̩̮̲̺̬͉͉̙̠͈̖̠̖̖̙̻̠͍̟̻͚̖̬͖̜̜̙̘̳͕̮̜̮͇͈̙͓͉͓͖̰̻͉͙̜̣͔͔͕̖̗̯͈̘̙̜̠̇̂̽̌̏̄͑͌̌͋̊̈́͛̑̒̎̐̿̎̉͑̽͑͗̇̓͑͐̒̇̔̊̐̎̇̆̄͐́̏͌̒̽͒̑͗͋̾̉̀̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̛̯͇̯̖̗͕̳̫͎̺͉͕̥̠̭͉̞̗̝̖͙͔͖̜̜̩̞̻̖͚̯͚͚̻̣̫̲͕̥̣̩̙̩̳̝̗͚̞̠̺̖̫̖͎̗̠̣̜̰̬̠͂̀̇̊̒̃͒̽̔̎̌́̂̒̆̅̐̈́̏͒̏̈́̉͂́̅͗̒̒̉̌͛̿̔̈́̊̓̈́̅́͛͑̈͛͐̉͐͆̍̊̇͗̆̈̌͆̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅģ̶̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̭͔̹͇̯̩͎̦̩̖̠̻͖̘͓͚͙͕͓̤͍̮̟̩̞̬̹̻̰̠͈̪̦̮͙͔͇͍̱͈̫̭͖̠̪̖̥̗̼̘͇̪̜̘̥̬̬͙̜̮̭̜̤̬̥̹͔͚̱̰̼͖̼͕̪̦͍̪͍̠̗̺̜͙̟̤͓̲̠̞̬̯̝͈̹̗̝̖̣̫̮̞̰͈̤̗̰̱̳̲̱͉̠̗͕͕̪͕͇̹̼͇̳̭͈̞̘̯̟̣͚̮̜̺͎̥̖̘̱̩̖͕̤̝͍̤͔͕̙̠̥͎̰̩̙͕͓̹̙͎̳̙̣̫͙̹̦̮̯͍͎͍̭̺̰̪̠͍͚̤͎̗̓̀̈́͐́͂̿͆̋̓́̉͂̈̆̊̇̓̀̈͒͐̊̓̀̽̈̋́́͂̀̄̈́̿͊̽́͗͆͐̿̈́͂̈͒̿̀̈́̓̑̅̒̇͐̒̒̇̉͗̌̓͋́͋̅̂̈́̄͗͐̆̎͋͗͒̐̔̈́̎̓̃͊͛̒̅̒͒͂̉̾̑͗͂́̀͛͂͋̀͑̂͐́̿͌̂̿̏̓̈́̊̑̽̂͌͌̑͋̓͛̃̈́́̌̇͊͋̒̈́̑͂̐̎͐͑͐͛̈́̔̌͗̃͋͐̐͊̈̾͂̔̏̊̍̀̊̽̓̇̀̌͊͊̏̎͋̄̓̐̿̓̃̇̋́̈͋̆̾͂̽̉̓̽̈́̋̈́͊͐͆͂̋̑̓̃̍̓͛̅͆̆́͂͋̏̒̅̓̈́͗͐̐͂̒͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛͚̥̳̪̤̥̖͇̹͔͙͔̗̰̪̟͇̦̖̟͇͙͙̳̞̯̲̣̖̙̻̲͕͉̹̻͓̦̗͔̳̲̰̳̗̱͍̻̳͚̙̫͎̗͈̩͕̲̠̭̤͈̜͇̞̯͇̖̘͓̼̩͇̗̟̫͖̳͖̤̮̲̰̳͋̌̈́͒̄̔̓̂́̋͆͑́̀̃́̓̆̊̓̐̄́̾́̈̾́̂̿̎͗̀̉̅͒͒̾̊͐̈́̐̒͋͗̔̐́̏̓̓̿̐́̅̌̏̑͊͊̆̿̀̆̇̒̈̈́͊̍̔̅̅̊͑̈́͗̄̐̊͌̊͒̇͂̓̈́͒̏͐̔͂͋͆̀͂̌̇͗́̈̒̒͌͌̈́̋̍͐͒̅̑̇̾̍̓̉͐̀̓̃̋͌́̌̏̾͂̊̎̈́̀̒͐͋͒͆̑͐̊͋͂̌͌͛͗̆̓̔͊̄̓̈́͐̓͒̽͒̈́͋̊͗͒̆̾̊̈̇̀̎̈́́̉́̒̅̋̐͗̔͋̿̔̉͆͐̅̆͊͛̃̀̍̍̐̅̅͛̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̶̢̨̧̡̭̱̖͎̺̝̫͓̗̖̳̜͖̍̊̓̅̊̈̌̈́̎͌̈́̌̿̓̐́̋̅͒͋͛̎̚͠ ̶̢̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̢͉̱̥͓͎̲̜̺̖͔̞͈̝͔̪͇͉̘̫̞̞̮̟̺͉̥̣̣̮̣͔͔̯̜͔͕̭͖̫̻͖̺̜̹̟̞̰͈̼̻͖̘̰̮̭̰̞̰̝̮͔̲͈͇̝̤̙̗͚̫͙͖̰̗̮̖̱̗͖̩̥̼͖̬̰̪̤̤͎̝͎̹̼̙͕̝̱̭̰̹͈͍̹̫̣̳̮͖̥͍͙̳̯̻̟̠͇̟̻͔̜̠̪͇͉̖͈̩͍̺̩̖͔̳͈̻̤̪̺̳͈̭͙̈́̓͛̆͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅļ̶̡̨̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̭̝̯̣̮̺̱̮͖̭̦͖̻̥̣̗̹̠̘̬̠̯̯̻̤̻̪͍͚͚͉̜̗̫͉̠͚͙̞̟͍̙̠̟͍̥̦̭̹̖͙̩̣̣͍͉͍̞͕͕̞̳̮͙͍̩͖̲̆̆̽́̓̃͆̈̾͌̆̿̏̐̓́̈́̔̊͂̑͋͛̓̾̽̏̐͆͌̀͆͊̍͌̀̇͐̾̐̃́̀͐͑͂̽͑͐̓̉̈́̆̓̉͑̀̏̇̀̊̆̽̋̏̃̋́̔̒̑̎̃́̓̈́͑͐̇̇́̈́̒̒̔̐̈́̅͐̍̈́́͑̃͗͑̓͛͋̿͗̀͆̈̀͋̒̈́̉̇̐̃̆̃̄́̄̈́̓͗̌͒̌̔͂̒̎̐͐̈́͊̑̐̏̈́̒͂̅͊̈̀̓̏̔̈̒͒̐̈́̂͊̈̅̉̿̌̄́͑̎̃̉͐́̾͂̈̆̔̀̐̈́̄͗̀̀̓̀̑́͂̈́͊̋͐͆͐̈́̈́́̇̓́̏̆̈́̃̈́̓́̃̎̎̋̾͆̏̀̑̉̏͋́̈́̎̉̑̈́͆̇̀̃̍̅̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̠̠͔̲̠̱̬̳̲̟͓̙̬͓̝̺̳̪̮̗͕͙̹̞̤̲̰̪̮͈̬̹̯̮͖̘̙͎͕͈͍̖̥͕̤̮̥͕̜̼̻̪̱̯̬͓͙̺̣̯̞͔̮̩͈̜͖̻͉̦͔̣̘͈̼̖̩̠̮̥̻͈̞̼̮̯̗͚̯̬̲̝̮̼̜̰͎̥͖̦͈͚̬͇̟͓͍͍̭̟̖̙̟̦͇͕̭͇͚͖̋̍̈́̋̄̈̒̋̓͌͆͋̾͆͋̂̃̓́͋̾͊̂̇̀͂̓́̂́̑̌̍͋́̈́́̉͋̀̃̈́̃̈̒̊͗̊͂̓̾͒̇̽̈́̈́̅͆̇̐̈͑̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṫ̶̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̛̩̗̼̣̝̮̖͓̦̤̰̗̹̳͇͉̲̟̮̪͓͔̬͙͕̠͚͙̹̼̦͈̤͙̬̟̭̝̼̙̫͕̤̺̫̻̙̩̤̻̹̦̟̬̪̮̘̝̙͉̰̳̠̖̱̭͔̗̟͖͕͔̫͍̗̹͖̳͖̤̼̫̭̯͇͔̘͓̖̻̪̦̠̩̰̗̣̯͍̹͍̪̲͇̹̞̺̠̠̪̘̪͔̺̹̜̞̝͙̗̱̹͇͔̣̳͓͉̬͇̠͙̰̙̹̺̮̞͙̻͙̻͓̺̪̱̞̥̤̫̼̝̹͍͉̯̪͎̺̹͉̦̟̱͓̦̺̯͎͚̝͓̱̟͖̫̤͉́̈̉̔̃̈́͗͑̈́͐̇̈́͒̄͌̂̈͌͑͌̽̍́͛̂̔͐̇̈̈͒̐̑̓́̒͛̇̂̑͒̀̉͂̃̋̑̉̓͆͂̎̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛͍͔͚̤̜̪͇̩͓͇̬̱̝̖̼͇̮͚͉̺̤͖̤̜̲̻͓̱͖͚̩̳̺͖͇̪̤̟͕̹̞̳͎͙̞̙̖̺̼̺̭̜͚͍̦̮̳̝̞͙̳̖̜̤͓̩͇͉̪͎̙͉̞̹͍͉̱̬̺͖͇̗̦͔̬̝̪̻̲̥̮̟͈̦̫̘̰̯̪̲̞̹̲͈̭̗̭̳͙̩̞̜̞̯̳̤͓̝͉̟͎͕͇̣̳͇̺͕͇̤͇̪̫̼̻̹͈͉̱̝̰̘̘̜͓͖̳̻̪͙̯̫̳̗̘͉̫̳̱̤̺͕̳̼̣̻̬͎̟͍͔̻̗̺͎͇͖̝̲̱̻͚̜͈̙̳̹͙̻͕͈̩͇̞̳͙͌̑̑̄͑̊̾̍͑̔̊͛̒̃̓͋͌̿̍͂̋͛̔̔̊̅̉̂́̅̓̊̀͆͊̍͂͗̈́͑̋̋̄̊̀̓̏̅͐́̇͊͋͛̏̀̿͌́͂̋͑̐͋̊̏̃̇̏͌͋̀̃͆̃̑̒̔͊͊͒́́̃̓͛̏͌̔̈́͊̅̊̓͌̎̅͐̊̏̾̔͑̓́͗̈́̉̀̑̆͛͆̎͊̆͑̿̅̆̀͑́̍͑̀͑̔͐̈́̓͊̀̑̒̑͛̾̎̍̑͐̄̽̔̍̈́̊̊̏͂͗̈̉͋̄̿́̈̌̏̇͗̿͋̓̐̊̋͑͂͗̉̓̈́̀̅̊̍͒̍͋̋͒͑̿͊̆̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅǫ̸̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̻͙̰̦̥̦͓̱͚͓̼̼̖̩̳̣̣̤̝̥̦̝̞̣̬̺͙̻̦̪͍͚̜̳̺̮͉̗̤̭̹̼̱̤͙͚̱͔̬͍̘̦̤͚̻̯̦̩̲̱̗͉̲͙͚͕̱̣̭͉̠͇̫̩͎͓̘̜̰̲̤̙̳͕̤͎͉̼̼̥̟̲͓̠͈̥̫͓̰͈̮͚̤̦̪̝̮̤̬̠̥͙̰̦̥͖̯͕̯͓̭̫͕̦͔̱͉̫̬͔̜͖̫̦͔͇̘͚̳͕̯̘͎̦̖͙̪͇̬̬̞̪̗͎̠͓̙̗̥͕͍̘͚̙̖̻̖̺̳̬̱͇͕͚̱̦̮͖̝̙̼̯̟̜͈̗̠̟̼͈̯̥̙̝̜̙̙̻̟̙̭̼͙̳͍̲͕̟̺̠̮̮̱̫̼͖͚͕̜̞̼̰̝̤̬͖͒̓̍̋͐͗̂̋̽͊́̃̑̀͂́̓̈́̃̇̋̽̀͋̐̊̔̄͆̿̋̅̾̓̂̿͒̅͂̒̇̉̂̈̓͗̈́̏͆̎̀͆͑̎̈͂̏͌̑̑̈̋̏̈́͆͂̈́̿̋̌̀͂̆̉̎̅̆̍̈́̎̄̋̎̐͊̇͂́͋͗̋̾̎̿̎̑̐́͌̒̾̇̅͋̒͊̽̊̏͗̉͋̔̅͋̄́̃͌̌͑̀͆̋̈́͑̑̓͋̉̓͒̌̓͌̆̉̉̎̈́͋̃̓̾̒̅̌̿̆͒̌̀̊̓̂͆̈̈͂͆̆̽̈́͐̇̑̎̀̅̍̐͌̀̂̒͊̇̊͒́̎̂͆̏́͑͗̀̑͒̾̄̂̋̔̔͒̉̑̆̊͆̊̈̾͗̄̅͆͆̈́́̏͛̏͗̆͒̄̋̋̅͌̉̇͛͋̇̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̵̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̬͓̬̣̟̤̪̰͔̲̙͕̭̥͙̭̤̦̰̮̱̩̙̭̰̟̣͉͔̭̙̪͔͇̤̥̼̥̙̝̩̞̼̠̠̣̯̦̰͔̗͉͎͍̝͕̬̱̳͉͚͙̗̖̻̗̞̋̔̔̂̓̿̎́̿͊̐́̏͋̔͛̆̀̅̐̿̅̓̏͊̇̓́̽͒̑͂͌̈́̽̾̀̈͆̓̐̅̔̀̓͛͗͊̋̾̂̈̈́̋̃̔̓̃͊͆̀̈́̋͒̽͒̄̽̒̂͂͋͛͆͋̌͌̃͌̈̈́̈̔̔̃̆̒̾͒͑͊̃̏̾͂͋̇̀̀̒̅͐̏͂̊̉̈̓̀̆̌̂͒͌̌̀͂̑͂͐̈́̿̇̊̉̑̏͒̏̆͊̄͒̊͑́͋͂̉̿̎̇̽̔̋͂̎̄̉̾̅́̃̑͛͆͋̃̓̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̨̛̛͖̜̣͇͈̹̭̩̦͔̳̫̙͖̝͚̭̱̱͖̼̞͇̙̰͕̩̤̠͉͓͕̞̩̼̞̤̘̘̹͙̠͙̱̗͉͍̰̩̼͉̜̹͖̺̬̜̮̤̩̪̦̳̭͙̰̰͈̪̯̤͖̭͖̺̝̦̳̬̰͕͓̳͓̹̆̐̏̽̾̅͐͊͌̂̎̔̎̂̓̏̈́̃̊̐́̓̊̓̉̒̅̒̇͌͐͛̑̄̈́̊͐͛͋̋͑͒̈́͒̽́͆͂͆̏͌̆̉̄̈́͋̽͊̌̀̚̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅḇ̵̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̠͉̭̟̗͈͇͙̺̳̙͓̻̟̥̠̜̯̱͖͖̬̰̮̯͍͖͚̠̗̥̗̝̱̩͍̙̤̱̦̱͖͖̙̦͕̹̭͖͍͎͙̬̞̻͔͖͓̠̯͎̥̲̤̫̞͖̝̻͎̖̣͕͈̹͍͖̗̗̪̝̙̖̝͎͉͉̬͇̟̙͈͈̺̞͕̳͇̜͖̩̤̹̟̰̠͍̤̗̬͕̳͕̰̮̞̤̘͕̠̲̝̞̼̲̭͇͕̜̗̹͈͓̮̬̬̩̘̟̭͚̬̗̬̖͍̭̜̮̱̮͚̠͎̋͆͆̏̄̔̊̑͌̋́͆̌̀̈̇̅͐̃̈̆͌̌̓̋͊͆̓̾̂̓̒͆̈́͑̑͐̾̐̿͂̓̾̈́̈́̀͑̿̔̈́̅̏̿̀̽̓́̆̽̍́͛̀͛͆̄̄̈́̑̓̓̓̓̎̃̓͂̔͛̈̅̊̂̒̋͆̅̉̊̀̈̆̀̀͆̉́̂̓̽͂̆͊̃͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅo̴̧̨̢̲̖̠̝̪̱̞͔̪̤͔̤̖̲͍̞̙̳̭̲̖̜̘͚̼̥̻̤̤̫̣̲̞̯̪̗̗̠͇͔̲̦͕̥͕̖̹͎̫̻͖̥͎̓̆͆͐͒͂̍́̿́͂͌̈́̊̓̊͊͒̌̒̈́̆͝ṅ̴̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̰̗͕̣̤̬̤̰̞͇̼̘̩̼̘̱̝͖͍͓̼̫͓͖̳̹͇̯̺̗̪͔͚̝̭̖̗̭͔͕̼͖͎͍̦̻̯̭͍̖̼̜͕͓̰͕̻̜̤̲͚̜͙̘̥̻̻͔͕̳̩̜̱̘̟̘̼̬͙̺̮̮̞̘̬̥̙͙̬̰̩͇̹̩̰̟̠̻̠̣̮̼̖̬͇̜͚̘͈͖̘̖̻͈̙͓̺͈͇͚͕̳̬̭̙̥̗̻̣͔̞̲̥̪̱̘̞̻̰͎͙̝̠̤̠̟̭͚̼̙̹̟̪̱̤͈̬͓̂̀͂̎̒͛͊͒̀͛̊̌̀̈͑̽͑̓̾̐͂̈͌̀̎̉̊̆̽̄̾̾̔̔͂̈́͊̀͂̇̀̿̈̀̐͌̋̾̒̂̾̌̓͌̊̈̇̅͑̏̋̾̉̃͆̂͗̉̈́͛̀́̍̀̏͒̑͒̓͑̏̑̇̏̍̐̒͋̔̔̊͐́́̆̈́̀̈̃̊̉̂̈́̊͊̑͆͒̋̿̒̊̀͗̐͑̿̓͐͊̿̄̓̅͂̀̐̽̿͑̒̅̉̆̊̄̉̉͌͛̄̎͊̆͂͑̎̄́̋̉̒̃̓̓͂̽͌́͒́͋̀̈́̅́̇̊̀͛̑͋̈́̈́͂͗̊̂̎̈́́̆̌́̓̋̆̏̽̐̽͒͂͛̇͂̈́̅̽̃̂̎̑̎͊̈̒̾̆͐̑̊̈́̈̄̊̏̓̇͛̓̒͂͑͗̓̾͑̈́̇̉̽̒̈̀͑͂̿̌͋̇͗̓̀̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̸̧̡̧̨̲̞̲̫̮̙̲͓͈̝̮͎̱̗̪̜͎̹͍̜̥̻͓̮̱̩̻̟͎̫͉̖̙̟̬̙̻͇̺̦͇̟̙́̄̀̉̔̿̎͛̋̿̄̑̏͋̄̾̀̈́̎͑̈́̚͘̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅş̵̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̱̦̣̬̹̯͕̦̪͕͚̞̰̹̰͎͎̣͇͙̩͉͔̹͖͚̲͓̺͔͙͚̲͔̭͙̗̥͉̹̈́̃́̔̓̔̆͑̄͂̄̅̈́̊̂͛͐̈́̑͐̌̅̀̌̋̂͑̋̽̐͛͛̓̀̐̑͗̑̿̈́̏̔̏̃̐͗̿̌̇̉̐͆͐̆̈́̏̈̂̈́̋͂͒̋̂̐̑͛̆̈͐̄͂̍̓̇̑͑͌͗̾̎̽̃̽̆͂̀̀̉́͋̆̽̓͑̆̿̓̇̓̈́͒̀̽͗̅͗͗́͐͆͋͒̀̓͛̈́͑͊͐̂̌̇̆̋͗̅͒́́̊͂͒̊̾̆̋͗͌̄̎̊́̔͗͂͐͌͆̏̀̿̆́̌̀̌͌̄̆̂̒́̓̅̉̓̽͂̈́̀̍̏́̋̔̂̔͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̡̨̢̡̧̨̨̛̛͈̭͎̰̞͙͎̯͙̠̻͔̬͕̼̝̭̗̟͉̩̫̤̣̗̭̠̱̰͈̼̜͎̙͈̱̮̻͖͇̟̪̮̼̞̪͓̼͉͖̫͚̝͉̳̦̰̣̑͐̀͛̒̇͗̀̐͌̒̓̾́̊̀͆̓̿͂̅̃̋̀̐̔̀͆͆̍̃́̽͆̈̋͌̆͆̓́̀̓̾̆̔͆͛̇͆̍̂̈́̐̐̍̋̔́̐̽̽̇̄͊̿͌̀̋̓̊̿͂̃͆̔̃͒̾̊̄͐̽̀̽̄̇̂̃́̋̽̓̒͐̆͐́͐͗̈́̋̌̃̍͐̍̈́͗̀̆̅͂̔̊̀͗̇̈́͆̃̇̈́̌͗͛̍̍̿̃͂̈̂͛̌̏̎̐̑̾̾̑͋͛͒͑͊͐̇̀̽͒̍͂̋̉͋͋̃̾̑̇̊̽͑̑̊̀͋̈̇̂͂͒͌͑̃͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝i̵̢̢̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̯̞̖͎͇̪̮͉̺͖̣̝͕͓̬͈̹͈̙̳͖̱̰̝̩̲̘̗̞͚̬̖̖͚͎̮̫͙̙̟̯̗͚͉͔͖̼̹͓͈̳͖̯̟̞̠̟̘̦̭̞͓̲̗̘͚̹͓̩͚͙̥̰̼̼͉͇̩̼͓̺͈̹͚̘̞͚̫̥͓̜̹͙̙̦̬̰̝̞̲͉̣͓̘̳̣̼̜͍̦̭̟̮̮̳̞̮̺͔̺̫̞̮͇̜̣̤͈͈̥̞̦̮̳͖̣̙̼̞͓͙̹͚̳̣̹͈̯̳̣͍͉̤̟̗̱͔̘̬͔̺̳͚̗̜̬̝͕̝̼͚͓͚̯͖̞̱̮̹͕̬̬̗̘̪͍̩͇̺̭̦̯̝̣̣̭̹̭͇̦̭̫̙̼͚̯̝͈͕̱͖̯͉̦̮̩̣̰͈͕̤̫̣̤͉͙̪̝̺̦͔̟͇̻̺̖̠͓̤̦͚͚̳̿̅̍͛͑͆͋͆́̂̄͂̀̍̔́͗͛̈́̆͋̌͊͋̂̀̈́́̽̂̒̔̅̈̀͆́͐͋̈́̍͂̓̈́̄̇̏͒̈́͛͒͋̀̐̎͗̎̀̀́͒̄͆̆́̔̾̍̊̿̓̐̈͋̓̎̎͛̌͂̾̃͂̊̓͋̈̑̐̾͆̈̒̄̌͛͛̄̓͒͆͊̑̓̌͗͑̏́̏̉̈́͛͌̂́͂͗͑̈̈́͊̽̑̔̽͐̈͐͒̈́̈̐̐̄̍̌́͐̑̒̌̇̅͆͐̇̔̈̐͑͂̊̈́̐̊̾̊̇͗͗̍̒̂̽̄͐̾͗͗̽̂͌̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̛̛̛̛̛̙͎͉͖͔͖͂̈̎͊͑̽͑̄̂̀̓̐̈̇̆̀͂͆͆̈̀̑̐͒̀̇̃̓̿̈́̌̆̀̋̐̊̿̓̓̌̑̀̒́́́̒̅̂̌̀̈́͒̒̆̋͗̏̾̈̓͛̾̇̃͆̽̃̐͌̈́̎̓̀̿͊̌͊͌̎̆̉̂̆̀̽̅̍̌͋̇͒͆͑͛́̃̑͆͆̇̀͊́͂̿̏͒͌̅́͐̄̅̒͑̅͊̾̈͑̅̾̓̔̀́̍̉̃͗͒̂̍̆̿̇͂͛̓̈́̉̒̄́̔̉̀͂̑͊̉̇͑̃̀̈́͑̀̃̒̓̍̏͂͗̈̐̿̀̽̾̆̐̌̑͂̍͐̓̅͗̋͑́͌̒̇̊̉͒̅͌͆̎͋͛̐͗̄̅̈͗̈͌͑͆̅͒̐̉̀̎̑̎̈́̄̀̌͐̋̒͆́͌͛̈͂̅̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̛̛͙̝̞͇̯̭̦̗͔͉͙̜͈̭͉̳͇̣̞͇͇͙̻̯̲̺̲̙̲͍̹̤̙̲̟̩̘̯̲̘̣̗͖̬͈͓̖̲̪͎͉̝̲͓̫̥̫͍̻̝͍̙̮̟̦̮̹̖̖̯̻͎̖̼̣̖̭̘̪͕̭̥̙̠̮̝̺̣͙͇͔͎̮͚͇͎͓͔̍̏̉̏͛͆̇̓͛̒͌̋̅̏͐͗̔̇͒̏͆̑̏́͋̅̌̀̾͆͌͛̉̐͌̈́́̈́̈́̾̉̎̈̈́̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅy̸̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̛̹̳̲̭̯̗͔̝̣͙̲̼͎̫̝̳͉̗̬̝̺̜̞͚̣͎̳̙̥͙͚͉̲̫̙̗͉͚͚̰̘̗̩̻̞͖̰͈̲͔͔͙̻̥̣̱̻̥͔̪̻̻̙̭͉͇̫̞̰̤̩̤͕̳̬͉̻͇̠͉̞̣̝͙̼͈͎̺̥̜͙̥͕̜̼̹͇͔͇͕̜͚̼͈̙̖͖̯̣̥̩̩̫̺͈̲̬̠̰͎̜̭̼̻̺̦͉͔̼͇̞̣͇̹͉̣̰̮̩̱̣̞̝̘̳̜͔̜̣̤̝̤͎̫̮̬̦͇̱̳̘̻̣͚̖͚̟͍̹̮̯̦̝͇̝̺̤̱̖͖̼͖̣̭̙̳̫̥͙̳̠̰̼̠͙̗͉̦̭̯̭̭͚̗̙̟̣͚̘̏̍͋̋̃̐́̽̓̍̈́͆͋͒̃̍̐͂́̄̂̌̅͛̒̍̂͋̇̃̀̿̃̒̔̂͐͐̑͛̋͆̉́̊̽̾̍̍́͆̂̒̓̈̇̽̍̔̔͆̆͗̈́̈́́̇̌͑̓̍̀̅̔̈̈͒̎̕̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̡̛̛̩͇̼̞͈̜̲͎̣̤̳̯͕̜͍̟̹̖͎̙̟̝̲̖̟̮̻̤̣̼̜̺̪̫̩̗̥͔̲̜̖̝̙̰̖̪̤̠̥͇͖̬̮͓͕̹̙̩̳̜͇̬͉̼̮̤̦͎͕̪͎̼̖͎͓͚͈̠̳̱͍̞̦̳̦̱̲̺̦̯̣̪̳̜͈͓̞̙̞͇͔̤̱̖̺͇͕̗̗̮͉̼̯̮̖̹̘̥̲̟̝̞̗̟̬̲̪̭͔̗͈͕̹͓̳̮͔͚̗̹͎̝̫̘̫̤͙͈͈͈͔̬̖̖̻̱̣̜̥̭̖̻͙͓̤̙̜̭̬̫̺̲͙̘͖̠̟̙͎̠̙̳͇̹̣̺̺̗̠͙̥͚̟̘̰̱͈̬͇̫͕̫̪͙̰͙̘͖̤͓͇̘̗͙̟͍͈̗̣̹̣̥̩̈̄̃̔͛̀̉̇̃͊̈́̿̓̆̿̾͋͛͊̇̌͌́̈̿̌̏̓̓̊͒͛̃̓̑̇̆̇͗̑̉͂͋͛́́͑͛͌̒̇̎̽͋͛̃͊̓͋̾̐̔̌͂͂͒̉̍̆̈̂͒͊͆͛̉͋̃̀͋̇͒͛̈́̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅư̴̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̛̦̲̰͈̗̤̻̩͚̗̺͉̹͙̞̗̜̲͉̜̻̖̲̠͓̤̦̮̮̥̤̼̙͇̳͇̞̬͍͔̘͈̥̭͍̩̻͇̮̬̩̣̠̞̬͉͖̝͇͎̞̻̯̙̫̺̼̻͉͇͖͉̗͖͔͎̪̖̜̪̫̮̤͙̦̰̥̘̟̜̫̦̣̭͔̲͕̗̫̪̥̤̫̣̞͎͚͇̭̥̘͎̮̖̝͖̤̹̩̱̮̟̝͖̘̪̔͑͂̔̾̒̂̈́̔͌͗͆͌͛̃̈́̿̓͐͑̽̂̌͊͌͐̊̀̄̈́̃̆̒̀̈͂̑͋̔̾͆̐̋̓̎͛͐̋̿̄̌̍͂͂͋̆̋͛̉̊͐̾͌̅̽͂̒̾͋͒͐́̈́̀̒͋͗̅͛͋̈͗̽̐̀̅̀̓̈́̿͒͌̈̀̑̃͊͗̉͂̿̃̇̔̊̀̀̃̈̂͛̑̊͊̿͑͐͒́̐͗̒͆̓̽̊͆̑̊̅͗̑͋́̆͐̿́̋̔̎̊̄͋́̍̈́͋̉͗̈̈́͋͗̀͋̒́͊̏̒̌̉̋͛̆̾́͗̉̀̑̒͂̈́͐́̌̇̀͆̓͒̎̇̄́̐̓̋̐̿͗̈̀̽̊̐̂͛̑͆̀̽̂̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̰̤͚̤̠̹͚͈̰͉̖̳͕͈͙̥̪̭̥̼͙͚͔͚͔̯̗̗͓̻̩̜̙̮͎̟̙͇̜̥͈̹͙̙͙̪̩̬̮͚̫͔̪͍̫͕͖͈͕̬̪͓͇͈̝̞̣̲͕̗̗̦̺̜͎̺̼̠̰̝̭͚͉̟̱͎̝̦̹̲̫̗͙͙͕͔͙̬̦̬̩̰͚̠̰̬̥̟̺͆̈̂̓̎̀́̔̈́̍̒̈̉̄̅́̈́̅͌̃͛̒̄̃̿̑̃̓̒̆͐̆́̅̾́̓̀̂̊̿͗̾̿̀͐̈́̿̃̿̒̓̇̍̆̉̀̋̂̒̂̋̑́̓͑̎̓̍̌̉͑̎̇͗̅͛̈́̏̽͊̂̾͗͂̄̈́͊̃͋͊̏̓͆̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̢̧̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̲̻̟̤̗̯̭̝͓̗͕̯̹̭͈̹̝͈̙̱̗̣̙͕͈̼̹͈̳̗͈̟̩̹͚̲̗̰̤͎̣̼̫̭̻͇̘̩̤̩̫͕̼̲̣͎͎̣̬̖̰͕͖̲̰͈͖͕͓̹̦̻̞̗̞͈͕͚͕͎͖̳͖̥͖̞̳̪̘͕̜̲͓͓͙̪̺̥̙̟̞̫͚̣̼͖͚̤̬̩̭̯͓̤̫̳̭̟͎͙̬̭̟͈̱̱̗̲͇̼̜̞͕̦̖̘̳̲͖͚̘̮̼͎̰̻͕̓͑̓̾̿́͌͊̋̈́̿̉̑͊̉̽̈́̔̔̐͐̂͊̒̍̎̍̓̆́̈́̓̈́͗̔̓͋̈́̑̽́̉͗̐̄̐́̋͑̾̔̋͒̊͒̌̀̏̍̏̐̃̔̿̏̈́̃͂̀̀̒̅̊̀̆͊̀͑̀̈́͛̽̾̅͒̈́̽̇͆̀͂̀͒̋̏̃̐̉́̒͋̐̉̃͐͑̃̈́̐̀̈͂̃̌͂̊̍̃̒̂̆̋̇͆͑͗͆͑̄̐̔̐͊͗́͒͌̍̏͛̄͂͑̄̇̊̋͊̈́̾̂͐̓̔͌͛͛͆͛̀̌͐́̎͛̍̎̋̿́̎̊͛̇̾̔̐͂̑̉̆̒̂̀̒̆̏͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅh̴̨̨̧̡̛̠̥̲̜̥͓͈̼̮̩̼̯͚̳̜̲͉̞̦̠̭͍̺͉̞̪̱̗̞̱̞̳̺̞̙̽̀͂͑͂̊̅͆̅̋͒̔̔͌̑͛̏̄͐͌̏̿̈́́͌́͒̽̑͐̇̏̽̂͛̐̀̆͑̊̀̆̏̂̂̽̽̈̔̀́́͋̍̈́̀̿̽̅̽͊̉͒̑͛͆̓̀̓̃̈́̅̽̈̎͐̆͑̒͒̎́͛͆̇̅͒͒̐̔͛̍̋̇̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ơ̶̢̨̡̧̢̹͓͔̦̩͇̘̮̘̱͓̼͇̦̱̲̹̥̰̝̗͇͓͍̮̣̝̥̻̼̮̭͓̲̝͕̞̜̺̲͉̭̟̬̮͚̪͙̘̱̦̦̼͙̜̭͇͔̙̭̱̠̾̂̅̀̑̈̎̅͗͑͂̌͛͆̉̍̔̈̔̇̆̀̿͑̈̓̽̈́̀̄̍̎̌͒̏́̿̑̐́̆̆̃͂̇̒̈́͛̀̅̅́́͂͛̈̈́͑̋̉̾̉̏͑͐̓̂͊̓̓̀̇̑̇͆̈́̓̽͆͛̀̿͗͋͗̊̍̏̉̎̈́̔̇̓̎̀͊͑͑̍̏̄̈́̅͒̃̄̃̄̒̄̿̇́̏́̅͛͑̓͂̅̒̉̈͌̽̽̉̿̏̋́͛͌͛͆̎̀͌͐̀́̎̓̂̌̀̆̏̓́̈́̀͊͑̒͑̆̔͗̈́͛̿̽͛̔͒̂̐̅́̉͋̈̽̒̄̀̿̾̓͑̅̆̐͆͌͐̋̆̑̌̊̌́̽͂̀͒͂̔̈́̂̔͑̊̔̐͛̂͌̊͛̒̄̑̉̊̈́̆̇͐̋́̊͗̑̈́͐͒͐̓̈́͗̑̈͒͛͐̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ư̶̡̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̩̺̤̞̝̪̼͔̖̞̟͚̥̱̯̠̺̼̳̣̩̲̤͍͚͙̝̼̗̥̪͈̘̱̫̬̰͔̦̠͙̮̗͔͚͇̰̗̣̥͇̲̫̞̖̟̭̙̠̩̟͕͙͕̯͓͉̠̮̗̦̖̫̼̙͕͙͇͎͉̜̤̮̞͇͓̪̜͚͖̺̗̱̯̭̾̃́͒̈́́̌̒͗̀̈́̓̐͆̄͊̎̒̔̍̃̓̒͂̾̎̎̉̒͋̈́̀̽̃̓̈́̈́̇̌̉̅̍̅̒͐̓͑̀̑͗̈́̊̋̌͛̉̋̆̃̌̍̎̎́͒͆̄̌́͂͗̽̔̃͑͒̅̾̽̋͐́̆̊̄̈͊͆͗̑̌̑̒̌̄̋̀̿͂͒̉́̈́̊͊̽̎́͆͊̄́̐̒̑̈́̇͆̋̐̊̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̶̨̢̧̡̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̛̫̝̖̣͍̖̦̞̩̘̖͈̙̺̺̥̰͓̪͚͙̞̮̺͍̟͕͓̟̺̜̦͚̺͈̜̻̳̪̳͖̣̞̙̱̞̖̼̤̩̩͕̯͉̘͓͕̥͉̙̤̞̹͖̦̞͖̟̥̟͉̜̮̮̫̘͎̮̪̥̜̙̤̳̹̘̮͉͓̘̳̞̬̼̝̣̬̲̤̩̟̹̩̜͙̖͓̞̮͕̪̬̬̭̮͇̲̞̖̝̩̦̗͈̬̫͕̯͙̗̯̝̯̦̲̜͔̲͉͈͉̯͍̠̲̩̤͔̰̯͙͔͉͓̙͉̥̞̥̝̥̹̞̪̲͇͉͉̀͗̑͌̎̆͒̄͒̑́̓͐̐́̋͒́͆̆̆͒̒̈̄͗͆͗̑̂̇̔̀̔̀̀͊̈́͐̔̈́̊̇̎̏̊͒̅͛͒̍͊̆͑̋́̂͋̆̃̓͑̈́͆͌̾̃̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̢̡̨̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̥̺̥̪̰̹͉͉̯͖̬̪̭̲̗̹̭̥̫͍̫̦͓̺͕̳̹͚͔̬̦͉̞͇̜̮̝͓̺̻͉̰̣͕̘͍̭͉̙͙̦̼̣̟̥͈͈͕͖͕͇̪̭̪͙̺͉̦̝̣̘̯̲͇͚̲̩̳̬̤̰̫̖͈̻̩̼̻͉̲̜͇̬͔̥͈̦̩͚̣̙̥̳̻̣̙̙̞̬͈̳̺͉̻̜̲͓͍̞̬̙̦̮͎͈͙̹̙͎͓̼̤̞͈̪̬̫̻̤̜̳̞̟̞̤̮̼̦͙̦̣͖̣̜̲̬̮͔̫̻̜͔̻͉̼̫͇̗̼̬̹̰̫̪̙̟͔̩̭͎̰͍͖̰̻̯͇͔͈̘̙̫̻̹̫̞͎̲̼̬̣̝̠͙͎̘̯̺͍̰͈̔͊̌͆̄̃̾̅̇́̌͑̇̍̌̆̐̀̑̈́̐̐̈́͌̽̽̓̉̍͑̇̓̋̓͒͊̈̿͆̈́̓̽̈̒̅̋̿̉́̈́̿̈́͐͒͂̄͛̈́͂̀̉͂̽͛̔̉̍̽͒̇͒͊̋̒́͐̂͋̀̒͋͊̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ?̵̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̢͖̩̭̯̯̭͔̺̘̝͓̼̗̙͕̞̺͍͓̜̼̜͈͔̲̭͎̺̞̫̯͉͈̥͈̘̱̳͇͙̣̟͍̻͎̱̣̺͖̻̼͓̖̙̻͍͎̣̦̼͇͍͕̠̞̜̣̝̙̖͖͚̣̮͙̥̞̭͇͙̖̙̤̯͈̻̗͎͖̱̼̠̱͇̳̣̣̻͇̘̝̯̭͓̟̦̜̖̝̣̦̥̥̯̥̼̳͈͓͈̯͖̞͕̲̞͍͙̹̙̼̭̼̗͖̗͉̦̫̟̤͍̫̺̼͕͎̭̼͙̣̗͚̞̙͉̰̹̞̝̞̯̞̰̫͇̣̠̼̭͈͈̹̱̗̗̞̥̥̲̩̹̼̮̭̪̱̟̭͙̤̠̮͎̟̻͇͓̲͍̞̘̬͙̩͓͕̭̤̜̬̦̞̯͈̞̠̫͉̥̃̀̓͆͛͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỚ̶̧̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̳̩̗͉̱̪̺͕̯͕̪̜̲̻̤͇̜͔̹̭̜͙̝͈̤̣͔͎̲̙̺̱͍̩͇̲̖̱̼̰͖̳̮̱̬̲͔̝͖̠̼̬̖͚͚͈̹͈̰̼̫̻͔̗̳̘̹̬̗͎̱̝̰̙̬̘͖̝̞͚̜͚̯͍̰̗̼͈̦̠͎̟̱͚̰͚̯͚̼̼͓̰̣͎͔̻͇̮͍̱̙̼̩̬͓͕͙̬̼̝̭͈̲͕̯͔̭̻̮̳̞̲̼̫̺̗̺͕̦͔̜̻͓̱͉̖̹̹̹̫͚͖̥̮͖̯̬̙̙̗̬̝͖̞̖̮̻̤̘̙͈̻̤̯̦͓̙̪͇̱̩̺̻̰͇̠̫̺̼͈̰̜̬̻̣̘̝̭͚̘͍̓͂̀́̊̀̂̓̈́̅̾̽͗̇̿̈́̏̈́̐́̔̂̐̎̇̓́͆̽͋͊̿̍̌̆̀̈̎̆͗̈́͊̈́̈́̒̌̊̄͑̈́͒̂̎̑́̏͒̂̀́̿͂̑̃̀̓͊̌̾̋̅͛̓͑̀̏͂̓͊̀̈́̋̇̇͗̈́͐̅̇̉̇͒̇͛͌̌̇͐̓̉̓̇̄̈́̿̅̍̍͗͂̀́̌̊̎̊́̋̓̽͑̅̍̌͂̔̏́̓̽̃̒̑͐͐̾͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̼̠̥̟̖̳̱͈͔͖̭͍̳̝̳̣͕̩̞̜͈͇̟͕̥̥̥̟̫͙͙͈̺̹̜̭̟͖͖̼̝̼͚̖̜̹͕̘̜͍̹̫͕͉̗̺̺̩͓̝̲͚͈̼̟̣̯̦͓̞̱̙̣̦̝͎̖̮̗͕̱͇͍̪͉͉̝͙̞͍̝̯͓͕̠̟̺͍̹̥͍̝̥̮͕̮̭͔͖̰̬̥͎͙̥̹͉̱͉̩͖͎͍̪̰͕̺̲̪͓͉͍͇̱̘͈̜̹͔͈̥͚͎͚̪̝͇̼̫̖̦͈̪̜̲͖̰̟̺̺̦͓̬̙̲̟͉̯̥͙̣̜̦̦͔̞̫̳͓͚̼̝̱̩̖̥̯͈̮̣̣͖̙͓͇͔͎̻͙̖̬̪̖̟͕͔̱̣͖̲̝͙̹͈̰̺͇͖͚̝͉͔̺̩͈̺̰̖̬̦̬̼̤̞͕̦̲̞͎̗͙̼̦̟̂̈̽̌͛̐̋̑̐̾̔̓͐̃̐̌̒́̆̈́͒̀̄̓̉͑̽̾̑͑͗̌̐́̉̊̊̔͗̈́̒͋́̈͒̎̇̄̈̌̽̔̐͊̂̑̑͐̈̉̃̈́̃̈́̀͌̄̍̔̉͒͛̿͆̎̌̽̀̀̒̑͑̂̎́̏̆̃̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͍͖̠̹̰͚͔̮̘̝̱̼͙̳̠͕͚̱̮͎̯̰͎͔̰͚͓̲̥̫̹͓͎͕̩̲̳̗̥̖̰̮̮̖̫̭̤̜̯͇̬̻͖̥͇̺̲̺̩̬̦͉̰̜̘̪̥̟̳̩̠̜̰͔͓̺͇̺̳̤̲͖͎͚̝̰̱̟̮͍͖̦͓̠̟͉̗̟̹͎̮͕̫̥̬̳̮̦̣͎̙̱̙͉̰̰̬͉̟̙͚̳̜͇̞̫̤̦͖͓̭̣̻̞̳̥͇̬̟͖̣͖͔͈̝͓̺̩̟̰̹͇̠̘͙̩͕̥͙̲̦͕̞͉̳͉̺͉͖̥̲̻̗̺̺̥͖̝͚͓̘̤͍̟̼̠͔̝̖̙͎̻̳̮͚̩̣͎̳̙̥̪͙̘͉͎̯̥͓͐̓̎̀̈́̐̐͒̃̿̒̓̒̈͗̉̄͊̓͆͒̑̔̃̀̾̀͌͛̋̆͒͆̄̽̾̈́̓̌̆̅͌̔́͗̿̃́̔̊̽̑̄͆̆̄͛͛͗̍͒͌̔̊́̋̾̑͊̀̂̊̈̈́̌̓̋̓̉̑͌̈́̃̌͂̀͋͌͗̎̃̒̉͊͆͆̈́͂̊̽̆̄̊̈̈́̈́̍͋̂͋̏̀͑͂̈͊̊̽̀̑̏̓̉̈́̌̋̎̌͑̏̔͊̅̂̋͋̈̏̈́̌̿̐̽̽̇̅͂͐̂̎̅̔͌̈̈́̉͑͂̆̈́̾͋͂̐̆̊̈̈͆̅̂͐̓̉̓̓͆̇͛̌͆̍̍̆̓́̀͐̒̄͋͛̒̅̓̀͌͐́̃͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅǪ̵̛̛̙͚͖̰͕̪̳̫͎̣̙̜͈̫̼̗̘̤̲̦̳̮̖̫͚͓̣̫̦̀̓̇̄̌͒̉̃̆͂̑̅̈́̿̆̓͆̎̈́̋̊̀̉̐̾̇̈̎̉̒͂͐́̌̒̑̈̾̓̅̂̃͒̎̊͊̈́̐̔̄̅̓̒͆͋̉̊̃̎̒̌̀̾̎̆̂̇͒̈̔̊͑̈̂͐̒́̀̊̎͗̓͛͒̈́͆̋̎̃́͐̀̔̊̈́̽̒̄͋͛̍̾͑̃̐͒̈́̒̆́́̇̈́̈́̈́͂̋̈́̀͒̀̄̂͋̂͋̔̃̒͒̂̽̐̄̍́̉̄͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̨̞̠͕̞̰͇̗̗͚̯̗̹͓̩̼͚̦̥̦̣̬̳͖̻͈̗̣̝͉̙͎͙̫̦̻͇̻̞͉̠̝̖̟̜͔͈͍̹̜̱̹̫̬̭̫̰͚̳̻͍͔̗̬̞͕̯̩͎̱͙̲̲̥̞̗̤̲̟̱̩͚̻̗̳̤̦̣͖̩͈͉̗͉̙̭̙̘̝̻̬̱̱̩̘̳̠̖͔̣̹̩̩̗̭͕̠̺̮̖͇͕̩͈͉͎͖͕̬̣̬̩̠̮̞͎͔̲̣̩̹̙̞̩̬͍͕̤͎̳̘͓̫̱̯̝̪͓̺̘̘̦͚̠̩̬̦̲̘̹̣̺͍̿̈́̄̀̾̉̃̌͂̆̅̃̓͗̈̑͂́̍̑͆̀̊͐̒̂̈͑̓̀̉̂̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̧̫͙̩͓̯͇̹̝͇̼̫̟̮̯̩̺̼̫̦̲͕͔͕̜̟̹̪͉̘͖̼̪̭̹̠̯̣̦̟̯̲̺̖͕͇̬̭̱̤̜̪͈̼̼̮̖̹͓̥̜̲̱̺͎̭͈̲̖̱̤̹̳̜̱̲̲̣̟̥̭͙̣̳̯͉̝͈̭͇̱̟̥͙͖̥̄̓͂͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅģ̵̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̺̗̭̻̩͎̺̥̻̱̪̮̱̹̦͇̞̮͎͇̞̬̗͉͔̜̩̲̦̭̳̟̦̯͚͔̩̠̫̮̝̦͚̳̹̤̻̮̰̰̥̝̱̲̣͇̜͓̹͔̪͉̼͕̱̮̳͚͇̬̱͉͇̭̱̦̥̞̜̣͍͎̦̝̦̘̪̜̖͓̭͇͚̭̘̜̜̩̮͔̹̭̦̗̭̺̪͎̫̦͙̜͉͔̭̰̝̖̼̗̹͇̹̩͕̣̘̪̠̬̫̪̬͎͖̝̿͌̾̐̈̔̔̆̒̀̀̒̑̃͛̊̇͒̐͊͗́̓̔̓̆̿͐̒͗̅͊̈́͒̏̒͑̑̀̈́̈́́̉̓͑̄͑͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅứ̴̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̡̛̛̹͙̣̗̝̙̰̬̟̰͇̼̫͈͈̯̱̥͎͙͙̮̗̭̫̮͓̬͙̺͖͓̬͎̜̲͈̳̣͓̥̜̝̪̜̰͙̠̱̯̻̠̜̘͓̣̗̙̺̗͔̖̹̲̺̦̦̥̱̰̜͈̭͖̥͚̠͈͕̮̹̞̜̖̻̜͓̳̮̰̊̅̉̑̉̔̾̀̑̌̑̒̊̾̂̈̓̑͋̽̎̏̊̔̐̎͊́͆́̑̾̄̈́̌͊̽͂̿͌̓̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅẽ̴̡̢̧̛̛̛̺̱̞̳̺͉̺̯̠̙̦͙̱̪̠͙̱̱̹̟̳̟̗͕̻̳̥̯̦̼͇̻̭̞͇͎̥̱̪̟̖͉̜̈́͆̅̓̄͂̉̍̽̀̔͌̾̏̈̇̍̉̊̆̃̏̂̆͆̅̓̌̂̓͋̈̔̊̃̂́͐͋̂͌̇̐̿͒͌̉̅͆͊̽́̅̅́̆͗͛̆̽̇̄̄̈́͆̍̓̍́̇͊̆͐̈́̈́̒̈̅̅̒͒͐̌̂̓̈̈́̉͌̃͆̈́̿͗̄̒̽̐͊̾̓͌̀́̇̄̊͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝s̴̢̧̛̛̛̥͚̤̙̟̭̥̬͇͖̞̟̞̯͕͔͇̠͙͔̻̳̮̱̝̗̱̟͕̣̻͉̘̯̹̺̥̹̥̜͈͕̰̭̯̩͔͇̠̪̘̒͊̉̂̾͒̎̂̈́̽̅̓̐̒̆̂̔̅̆͑̈́̐̃͛͂̊̈́̍̌̍̾̇̃̏́̓̎̉́́́̌̌̓̂̑͗̎̋̍̍̅̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠ͅs̴̨̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̥̲͇͙͎̙̗̯̬͔̯̼̲̦̥̖̣̹̲̳̫̯͔͍̫͚̦͉̪̗̭̻̯̦̭͔̪̝̼͍̝̬̪̖̥̹͙̖͍̙̥̯̬̺̜̱̗̤͍̞̘͖̹͍͈̠̮͙͚̰͚͉̦̦̯͙̦̤͖̗͎̜̲̭̺̬̰̫̘̮̺͉̰̹̮̝̹̬͉͍̤̟͇̪͔͙͙͕̩̱̫̼̯̘͈̗̞̦͎͈̙̻͎͙̺̣͕͈͈̜̙̰͔̲̱͈͖͈̟̲̲̦̤̮̠͉͍̼̙̓̈́̅̋̍̈́̌̔͆͒̾͂͛̽̋̍̊̆́̂̀͑̓̑́̋͑͑̈̽́̌̒͒͗͒̅̈̓̔̾̓̀̅̑̈̄͆́̽͌͗̀͒̐̈́̂̾̉̀͆͌́͛̓͆͗̋̇̈̀̂̉̾̄̐̉͌̏̋͗͐͆̉̋̋̑͑̃̋̐̎̇̾̀̇̈́̊͑̽̍̋͋̈̊́̒́̽̉͊̍̍̈́̈͛̄̉͛͑́͊͌̑̌̔͆̿̀̿́͂̌̅̉͆́̅́̋̇͂̾͊̈́̔͊͒̐̆̓͋̔͋̈́̋̇̿͊̌͗͂͂͑̅͊̾̽̏̆͛̊̂̿́͑̆͐͋͗̃͆͛̄̆̾͊͑͆̈̏̏̇̀̉̓͌̌̊͂͒̂́̔̅̈̍́̏͂͋̔̊̏́͗̀̔͑̉̃́̔́̇͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ.̵̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͖̺̝͚̼̹͚̣̣̻̘͎̘͔̰̫̜̬̹̺̼̣͉̮̯͇͇̣̼̲̳͍̞̲̩̮̰̩͙̼͓̜̩͙͍̺͖̻͓̠͉͇̤̱͔̲̞͇̣̟̯̭̩̠͇͈̺̼̩̙̹̜̞̘̻̞̮̠̭͍̭̤̫̠̝͉̬̱̬͍̥̫̹̫̣̝͈̺̬̮̜̟͉̘͈͕̺̬̫̠̞̰͍̟͙̜͎̤͙̻̜͇̯̖̼̼͖͇̗͖͔͔̦̙̠̰͕̠̘͎̱̹͔͍͖̜̖̱̠͔̣̪͓̟̫̣̦͕̜̹̻͈̜͈̞̝͙̹̗̬̝͇̗͙̗̭̱̮͎͈̜̠̦̳͓̜̙̩̝̘͉̜̬̻̼̠̲̺͚̯̮͉͚̥̼̫̞̦̩̺̥̖̭͇̮̼͍̫͓͎̤̖̱̜̗̳͔̲̖̘̤̻͇̯̺̹̠͕͚̮̘͖͕̭̅̈͛̽̋̈͛̔̓̅̇́́͗̈́́͋̅̈́̍̑͋͛̐̍͂͛̈̊̄͆͋̏͋͑͑̂̍̊͒̂̒͆͛͋̓̐̄͑͂͗̓̾̓̌̽̄̄͆̏̌̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̛͈͚̹͚̘̞̟͔͚̹̝͈̼̻̤͇̞̙̩͙̲̤̯͈̫̲̲̱͙̱͈͕̣͓̜̙̟͙̻̰̹̩̜̯͍̤̦̤̜͇̩̗̝̥̪͈̯͕͚̜͔̤̫̙̭̣͔̪͉͙̦͓͈͈̫̥̤̖͚̘̣̟͓̲͈͍̫͕̞̗̬͚͈͚̟̜͎̜̰̱̻̭͓̗̯̜̼̜͙̘̞̫̩̬͕̹͈̹͈̻̖̠͖̲̙͎̥̬͚̻̠̠̹̖̻̞̱̩̭̩͇̰̞̣͈͓̫͍̗͙̪͉͔͙͉̰͍̗̰͙͓̼̞̠̣͕̖̬̟̞̩̦̝̫̜͎̬̱͔͎̪̹̝͍̗̞̥͓̲͚̮̜̩͕̭̯̺̤̼̬͈͎̜̭͉̩̤̳̝̰̼̳͉̲̱̫́͑͂̽͆̇̏̀̎͗̿̑̃͐̊̃̃̔̓͐̀̊͋̎̓̽͌̆̆̄͛͆̌̈́̈́̽͂̃͆͌͛̀̉̈̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̵̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̪̺̱͙̫̦̞̥͕̦̮̤̦̗͖͉̰͙̻̣̤͖̹̙̪̭͈̟͕͓̱̤̬͇͕͕̦̥̲̻̤̝̯͍̣͔̋͐̓͑͌̔͌͑̈́̎̽̉̊͊̄͑́̉̂̂̎̈̈́̓̓́͊̈́̈́͂͑͆͆͂̀́̂͂̓́͌̇̎̈́̊͌̔̆͆̇̀͑̔͒͗̍͋͑͆͂̓̈́̏̑̓̀̎͋͊̈́̓̈̿̍͆͆̿͐̈́́̉͊̀̃̈́͗̋͑̍͌̀̿͌̒͒́̍͐̽͒̀͌͂̃͊͗͊͊͑͋́̎̅̎̐̎͒͑̇̾̍̒͆̎̄́͑͆̔̈́̈́͐̅̍̈̄͊̈́̐̆͛̎͂̂̈́̒̐̑̓̐̃̀̈̏̒̆̀̾̌̏̔̋̓̒̿̀͑͛̋̍̉̂̇̒͒͂̂̀̂̈̓̈́́͛̓̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̢̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̖̖̬̯̖̙͉̻̻̬̼͔͔̼̲͉̗̣̞̭͖̻̖̤͇̯͙͖̰̥̠͎̜͈̦̪͍͈͈͓͎̜̮̳̟͔̪̱͔̩̫̥̦̳̠̼̜͔̯̬͇̰̞̜̥̟̠̮̳̗̖͍̟̟̫̪̬͙̮̯̹̫͙̳̤̪̘̼͔̮̝̼̺̠̟̙̭̪͕͕̰̯̟̟͕̞͖͖̙͇̻̬̗͍͈͔͓̠͎̙̟͎̜̟̟̪̻̯̼͓̯͕͔̪̲͓͖̫̰͉͚̜̗̟̙̭̖̤̤̲̥̲͔̫̣̦̟̬͙̦͚̗̘͔̟̯̖̖̤̬̹͈̞͔̙̩̗̪̳̱͕͙̠̬͉̲̙̣̲̫̹͔̫̲̳̣͔̭̲̹͙͉͎͓͔͙̲̼̪̞̯͔̘͚̤̤̳͙̠̰̜̟̂̂̀͒̓͛̌̋͑̀͆̽̆̈́̓̓͛̏̉̈́̀͛͛͆̈́̋̃̀̆̆̽̌̓͛͐͐̈̆̄̒̀͑̆̃̎͌̌̑̑̈̃́́̓̀̽̒̈́̔͌̀̾̆͑̀̊̊͂̏̈́̿̏͊͋́̃͊͌̂̈̅̇̔͆͊̈̃̑̆̐̀̓̔̑̄̑̑̂͑̍̏̾̎̄̆̀̃̽͆̄̀͋̈́̃̈́̒̑̇̃̀͑̆͋̌͛̄̇̊͐͊́͐͛͒̒̃̐̾̎̀͗̆̿̄̇͗̔̅̌͐̏̈́̉̏̅͒̄͒̈́͊̒̊̉̾̈̔͛̐̍̌̍͆̍͆̇̋̀̐̈́̃̀̊͌͌̐̈́̆͗̌́̓̏̓̾̀̈̓͂̎͊͗͆̂̅̾͋͐͌̇͛̆͂̉̓̆͗̀̀̈́̑̑̑̒͒̈́́́̌͆͑́̉̔̑̋̉̅͋̃̈̾̄̽̔͋̑̅̑̀̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̴̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̛̛͓͎̮̟̖͎̙͎̭̣̳̜̦͈̘̹̪̝̜̤͔̮̗͓͙͕̺͎͈̺͉͈̝͎͍̗̳̙̖͍̜͕͔͍͓̬̖̺̙̣̯̞̩̞̱̼̺̣̤̮̤͍̺̮͎̙̙̻̬̖̮̬͔̗͍̩̥̫͚̼̳̼͇̜͉̭̭̘̟͎͔̺̤͔͖̫̻̟͚̯̼͇͍̹̙̠̭͉̥̦͓͓͈̞͎̗̥͎͙̺̗̙͚͈̳͙̻̝̦̼̩̘͇̹̼͙͕͇͎͙̣̱̜͇̝̙͕͎̟͖͓̟̟͇̯̟̜̦̭͓̰͖̥̲͙̰̻̳̯̬͈͔͙̺͍͓͓̞̼̭͙͇̬̙̺̙̖̤͇̮̗̦̭̙͙̖̭̬̥̹̣̜̟͉̤̰̼͕̞͔͕̥̩̻͓̘͎͔̝̠̬͔̘̬̰̼̪͍͙̻̭̪̞̱̭̞͙̬̜̖̳̪̺̟̠̘̰͎̽̑̈́͌͂̄̆̾́̏̽̈́͗̎̉͐̓̈́̆̈̅̎̃̔̐̄̔̀̂̆̑̅͆̆́̑̆̉̅͌̏̓͆̍͒̈́̎͂̃̂̓̇͑̉̈́̾͆̒̂̇̎̋̈́͊̆͌̀͋͊͛̍̎͌̽̔̏͛̉̐̉̂͒̒̈̍̌͗̔͋̀͊̐͊͑͐͆͌̈͑̒́́̉̅̿͆̅̂͗̌̔̒͆͛͋̔̾̅̽̇̈̄̓͂́̓̂̌̇̽͛̀͌͗͌̈́̈́̈́̔̓̇̍̊͌̿̇͒͐̅̍̉̀͂͆͆̓͂̒̋̋̓͒̅̽̏͑̓͛̎͛̔̐͐̍̂͊̃̿͂͌̑̋̓̃̏͒̀̈́͌̊̈́̍͊͑͂̈̔̍̃̓͋̉̔̔̓͊̀͛͒̉̍̅̒̐̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̷̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̭͓͎̳͈̥̰̣̩͖̝͎̘͙̥̞̘͇̞̤͓̺̘̼̪̘̘͎̹͚̼̤̣͙̙̰̞̟͚̙̪͙͓̹̬̦̻̭̫̩͈̟͔͕̤̜̠̘̰̖̙̰͓͚͓̩̖͚̬͎̗͎̝͍͔͚̣͙̹̥̘͈̥̖͇̦͚̥̹̻̗̤̲̺̝̰̰̪̲̪̞͖̤̗̖̯̺̼͖̜͙͔͎̫̲̲̖͇̰̘̪͙̯̠͖̪̰̪̤͎̟̜̰͔̜̆͌͑͛̓͒̐̓͊̊̔̈́̍̄̂̀́͌̃̐̄͛̑̾̉͆̇͑͆͑̋̔́̈́͂̓̀͛̏̏̓̓͐̎͆͊̊́̄̈́̓͒̏̍͛̈̃̿̇́̒̓̈̈́̓͂͗̈́́̑̋̃̾̃̇̈̎̾́͗͛͊̀̓͐̐̀̈́̽̒̐̂̏̑̓̐̿͐͋͒͗̃̈́̒̾̎͑͑̂̉̊̄̽̑̓͊͋̏̓͂̈̍̓̃̿̏͆̌̆́̑̅̔͒̊̄̾̉͛̃̽͂̃̅͐͌̀̑̄̎̉̓̐̾͋̆͊̈́̑̃̇̐̈́̎̈́̔̐̿̓̅͑̑̽̒͂̀͋̄͆̔̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅņ̷̨̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̩̹̣̜̞̖̟̰͍̱̭̠͎͓̜̭̜͔͖̝͓̼͓̗̖̯̗̩͎͈͖̬̦̳͓̰̱̬̠̗̹̭͓͕̖͍̟̦̱̼͔̩̯̻̺̲͕̳̗͖̙̼͚̤̞̯̤͇̲̯͉̺̞͕̩̞̜͉̜͈̬͕͖̺͙̣̲͍̲͕̣͇̗̰̺̜͔̪̜̝̭̤̦͇̯͓͚̣͎͈̭̭̗̙̳̝͕͙̝̠̰͓͎̱̻̮͕̘̞̭͇͚͖̝̞̥̻̝̞͔̻̱̭̦̣̦̥̦̗̱̬̹̜͇̭̝̩̩̬̪̙̹̭̟̜̺̣̱̠͉̖͊̎̆̉̆̀̾͂͑͊̒͐̎͑̑́͛͑̽̂͌̋͒͒̽̿̎̄̉̓̆͛̇͗̈́́̂̈́́̎̅̀́́̒́͛̂͊̓̓̀̓͛͂͐̔̒̏̽̔̒͛̈́̍̒͋̋̾̓̓́͛͛̌̓̎̾́̄̂̋͆̽̆͋̉̃̔̓̓͗͋͒̆̔͆̌̏̍͊͑̇͆̓̔̾̒͂̋̅͋̀͋̽̌̐̒̀͆̍̔̇̅͌̀̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̨̨̧̧̡̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̗̹͉̠̩͕͚̙͉͔͎͖̤̫͇͓̖̥̞̹̩͔̣͚͚̳͎̯̟̬̻̪̻̥̫͓̩̭̰̘̬̬͈̗͔̻̥̤̮̫̫͖̫͚̩͙̜̳͔̯̥̳̬̜̝̹̝͔̯͍͓̱̰͈̬̟̱̦̙͎̣̣͕͍͍͔̙͉̠̦̻͈͉̞̺̮̖̞̥͔͔͎̪̲̺̯͕̙͙̝̘̮̝͍̲͙̬̩̱̥͎̞̙̞̯̪̫̯͓̞̙͓̯̟̖̯̥͓̤̲̭͍̲̪̲̩̟̫̘̩̮̻͓̟̲͈̳͇̰̰͓͕̘͍̠̯̤̗̱̖̮̣̝̦͍̤̠͕͙̻̰̩̺̯̝͓͎͓̱̯̞͇̞̯̞͔̫̮̗̜̮͍̼̺̱̱̮̜͍̰͇̱̪̩͍̣̲̘̭͕͉̪̮̙̠̱͚͙̦͎͕̬̯͖̖̬͙͓͕̩͚̙̙̯̬͙̰͓̠͚̼̱̙̝̱̮̯̮̗̜̥͊͛̐̇͐̈́̂̆̏̏̒̿̉̂͊͗͋̎̓̐͋̊̽͛̑́͆̍̾̓͗̓͗̀̍͛̾̍͛̍̋͂̄̿̆̌͐̎̇̓͒͋̈́̇͌̍͑͆͆̽̆̍͊̑̒͗͂̏̍͊́͂̀̏͐̒̅̌͒̇͌̓̔͊̃̇̅͒̏̔̂̃͋͛̈́̅̉͛̀̑́͊͌̌̃̌͛̈́̌̀̈́̓̽̊̓̔̃̅̓̿̑̔̾͆̋͒͌̓̽̈́͛̓̊̊̓̆̏́͋͊̉͐̈͛͑̀́͒́̉̓̆̄̔̄̑̓̈́̊̒̔͊́̀̈̃͗̔̅̀̃͑̿̔̐̓̽̍̀̉́̇͐̏̅͗̌͐͂̀̌̄̈́̎̉̋́̾̈́̆͌͌͆̀̀͆̑̽͂͋̔͊̂̽́̏̆̓͆́̀̂̌̈̾̽͆̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̢̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̹̘̞̯͎̜̲̤̥͇͇͕̥̤̺̼͙̻̲̗͙͇͙̩̝̙͎̻̹̰͇͔̣̳̖̻̣̖̤̼̲̰͈͎̱̱̼͓̲̲͙͙̣̟̯̩̼̯̖̞̟̱̘̦̘͇̲̘̜̞͙͕̹͈̻̱̝͎̩̬͉͚̝̰̼̼̗̘̰͇͇̼̱͈̖͈͍͙̳̠͍͔̖̖̮̘̺̝̮̟͉̯̺̦̫̦̦̼̫͔̮͈̤̲̫̻̖̼̟̖̤͇̹͓͖̫̭̝̘̯͖̪͖̻̝̳̗̻̘̦̫̖̫̤̤͙̖̣̬͍̮̬͔͓͈͙͖̻̲̻̼̬͉̠͖̻̟̹̹͓̥͉̳̼̻̣̝͔̈́̈́̅̅͌͒͛̅̒̊̏͊̑̿̃͊̂͂̈́̾̍̀́̉̓̿̓͛̌͋̉̏̓́̃̽͆̅͛̆͂̂̓̓͑͊͗̂̈̆̽͗͐̅͊́̏̔̽̾̉̌́̋͂͒̃̓̃͂̈́͊̉̌̂̑̾͆̓͌̃̽̅̾̄̽͆́̔͛̏́̂͑͂̋̓̉̊̾̆̑̀͗̍̏̑̓̾̌̈͛͆̿̾̆̇̅̿̑͒͆̽̈́͛̑̈́́͊̽̈́́͑͑̋͒̽͂̑́̋̆̐̈́̇̂̔͛̈́̂̔̓̃́̓́̿̈̾̿̐͑̌̀͐͋̀͊̀̉́͒̒́̊̽̓̈́͋̃̄̆̀̀̋̽͑̃͆̈̋́͑̂̉̊̈́̃̇͗͋̏͆͐̊̾̔̀̂̅͗̌̀̅͊̎̈̋̓̈́̾̀̑͆́̔͑͗̇̃̆̋̓̓͋̂̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̵̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̯̩̹͔̼̲̯̻̗̤̪̟͎̣͚̦͙̭̗͓̜̳̫͙͕͇̪͈͈͕̗̠̫͙̤̮̣̹̭̮͚̥̝̱̞̳̠̖͚͍͙͕̻̟͕͍̥̱̲̤͔̱̠̞̖̺̼̥̥̭̦̙̣̮͈̰̹̝̠̠̬͇̥̹͓̤̺̫͖̩̰̣̠̫͕̳̯͎̤̘̞͉̘͖̻̩̖͇͎͉̹͚͖̦͈̬͎̺͎͈͙̲͖̯̱̞̬͊̈́̅̐̈́̂͋͋̆̽͛̀̍͛̅͌̃͆͗̐̓̍̌̀͌̆̿͆̅͋̔̊̀͊̽̂͌́̅́̀̋͌̒̌̒͒̆̾̈̂̈́̅̔͊͑̓͑̎̉̈́̋̒̎͛͒̅̂̎̇͛̉͂̆͗͌̆̐̓̀͛̈́̑̆̉̓̍̍̓̊̓̐͑̈́̒̏͌͋̄͒́͑̋̀̌͐̄̑͐̏̀͛̎̊͋̒́̈̓͆̃̒́̓̏̑̔͌͌͆̀͋́͒́̂̓̆͋̐̎̀͐̿͒͆̉̀̓̀̈́̌̃̉̊̋̇͗̿͗̀̾̓̈́̋̂̓́̓́̿͐͂̊̊̊̑̆̀͋͗̄͊́͂̔̄̊́͆̊̀̆̄͌̽̔̄̓̃̏̐̎͆̉̌̈́̈́̀͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͙̺͎̝̹̱̮̠͍̱̩̼̥̖̹͓͖̖̼͚̼͙͎̥̦̩̟̜̰̲͓̻̯̥̗̗̗͇̞̺̰̤̤̟̦͈͚̞̲̺͕̝͍̮̫̘͇̹̪͍͈̖̫̖̠̞̯͓̬̥̞̭̬̟͎̲͈̺̟͍̭̪̭̙̳͕̲̦͇̥̬̗̖̮̘̣̹̹͙̲̩̻̳͕̯̯̎̽́̾̓͆̓̽͑̌̎̎͊̈́̂̓̌̈́̇̎͆̏̇͑̄̃́̈́̅̂͑̾͊͋͂͑̑̂͂̂̊̆̌̑͒̐̄̏̊͑̽̈́͑̔̉͛̈́̓̋̍͛͒̈͆͛̈́̾͆̃͂̉͌͑͂͒̑̌̽̽̅̋̅̈́̒́͊̋̓̓́̋̆̊͗͋̉̀͊̅͑̓̀̇̊͗̒̽͆̉͌͂̈́͋̋̽̌̋̃̆̈́͗͆̈́͌̏̈̂̓͑̇͒͗̐̐̋̄̈͂̉̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̸̧̢̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̫̰̝̼̗̲̰͉̘̥͎̲̳̯̪̲̮͉̥̫͉̭͇̻̩̝̻̞͙̱̮͚̫̰̟̭͚͉͖͈̣̠̣̰̬̼̼̫̝̞̭͕̫͙͉̳̞̤̫̠̝͍͙͇̝̮̟̯̦̳̘̣̱̗̩̪̫̟̭͇̖͇̼͇͉̖̤̞͚͙̯̪̮̼͚͙̤̦̳̳̘̫̱̬̳̗̣̟̣̜̫͈͓͔̯̼̰̱̪̰̣͈̮̞͚̝̪̜̜̬͇̮̤͚̭̱͚̘͕̟͙̝̦̯͔̗̱͖̜̒͊̏̓̐̋̅̈̐̅̎̌͆̽̆͆͊̽́̽̒̿̈́̽͒̒̄̄͒̒͛̎͌͐̀̌̏̓̅̏́̑̈́̅̈͋͐̀̾̓̈́̌̈́̃͛͆̇̀̌̓̎̊̓̾́̌̑̂̑̈́́͂̅͒͒̈́̀̐̀͗̈̓̋̓̇͌͌̉͑͌̿̅̅͑͆͂̐̇̎̊͛͐̓͐͆͑͋̉̂͆̇̀̈́̈̋̇̽͂̈́͋̈́̇̆̍̓͂̎̏̋̑́͌̀̔̆͗̑̀̓͗͆̑̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅỠ̴̧̧̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̻̙͉͓͖̘͖̬͎̠̗̰͙̞̻̣̪͈̜̱͉͕͎̭͕̺͎͍̼̼̝̘͙̞̤̩͖̣͙͓̭̺̰̱̪͎͇͚̰̱̲̝͇̮̼͓͉̣͚̲̺͚̘̯͙̠̤̞͍̞̹̝̹̰̻͙̻̙̜̲̦̱̜̫͖̬͙̱̻͖͎̭̩͙̰̩̗̦̞̳̘̟͙̹̟̟̫̣̺͖̳̯͕̭̺͙̮̘͓͙̝͇̹͈̩͇̜͖̜̩͉͈̲̩̬̦͇̻͎͕̯̳̘̫͈̥̝̥̬͕̮̮͕̼̲̘̘̺̤̻̼̲̳̦͕̖͚͕̫̠̟̹̘̫͖̟̲͇̱̙͚̲̙͕̥̮̜͎̲̱̞͖̹͉̤̲̜͔͚̤͓͉̱̞̥͔̟͕̠̞͈̜̟̜̙͇̳̬̠͍͉͇̪̠̝̩͈̞̠̘̠̼̤̪̗̲͈̤̦̖̘̘̝̬̖̺̙͓͇͓̬̒̅̿̀̓̑̉̈́́͌̒̂̄̓̂̍͐̂͐̉̒̏͂̃̊͆̐͂͛̐̍̾̄͊͋̽̀̒͊̾́͗̌̉͆̓̄̑̅̏̈́̔̋́́̉̈́́̊̀͐̂͛́̿̈́̈́͗̑̍͛͑͂̒̌͂̈̓̎͌̂̌͊͐̍̓̽̈̀͐̂̊̇̄͗͗̽̓̓͋̋̈́̎̾̄̄̍̈́̈̄̑̆̑͗̂̽͛̿̋͋̾́̌̀͆̇͋̿͋̔̏̈́͌̀͂̒͒͋̋́̎͂͐͑͛̽̆̄́̈̒̐͛̀̀́̇͆́͌̀̄͛̌̇̀̈́̒̂̇̓̀̓́́͐̾̋̋̍̍̆̅̽͛̈̅̈͑̽͆͌̓͋̽̈́̓͐̅̀̓͐̋͗̅̉̈́͗͂͒̈́̈͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̷̧̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̛͉̞̝̲̞̤̺͔̩̰̼̰̬͔͉̞̹͓̹̝̻̘͚̞͍̱̭̤̪͉̤̩͖̞͔̱̭̬̖̠̙̫̭͙̱͇̺̻̯͕͓̗̖̠̩̘̣͎͔̟͚̖͎̣̺̜̤͈̦̙̬̮̟̝̰̫̠͓̥͔̭̖͇̱̟̪̹̮̖̮̺̻̞̘̲͇̮͚͉̲̬̝̺͂͆͂͂͑̔̇̄̓̌̋͐̉̈́̔̂̉̔̏̓͒̓̾̎̈̿͆͛̏̓̋͂͊̀͒̈́̾̑͌̃̏͊̾͌̏̈̒̇͋̾̾́̏̿̈́̔̀͋̆͒̃͌͑͐̓͗̆̈́̇͛̓̒́̂̃̔̾̏͒̓͂͌̅͗̐̈̏̉͗̋̓̃̿͑̇̿̀̏̆̿̊͊̐̃̈̔̎̍͒̂͊̀̈̃̃̏̇̀̏̑́̒͂̇͗̀̀̄͐̍̿̃͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̯͇̹͉̝̼̞̗̤̤̬̟͕͙̞̗̼͉̻̭̝̼͖͖̤̖͍͓̥͖͔̲͎̹̜̩͔͉͕̝͓͈̳̜̖̘̻̘̙̭̱̫͇̳̦̬͓͈̯̟͎͔͈̠̻̺͉̱̺̩̘͉̳̜͔͍̬͎̙̦͔̤̰͈̼̦͍̝̗͖͖̼͚̖̮̱̰̲̫̩͍̮̲͎̖̬̜͈͇̮̣͇̺̘̗̠͍̦̹̰̦̗̠̮̫̼̥͍̣͈͙̩̦̤̭̦̜͕̜͙̦̜͍͖̭͖̮̦͇̩͇̪̼̻̦̱͙͙̗̥̱͙̼̜̘͚͚͉̼͓̟͈̘̰̳̫͎͈̩̪̙̰̣̣̲̖̻̇̋͐̀̌͊̊̔͆̐̑̌̈́̐̒̊̉̆͐̉͋̏̉̑̐̎́̔̍̈̈̇̏̊͒͂̃̌͐̈̈͑̌̉̆̔̎̄̇̆̒͆̾̆̀͑̔̓̈̾͐̐͋̾̈̋̾̒̓̿̀̓̅͐̀͗̆͗̑̽̂̈́̓̾̈́͗̏̃́́̽̉̇͐̀̄́̄́̈͂́͌̾̂̀̔̉̇͗͗͐̒͂͗̽͑̆̊͒͆͋̑̉̈́̓̌́͐̅̏̊͊̃́̓͊̍͐̒͒́͗̽̐̈́̆̊̄̎̌͋̄̽́̌̾̀̊̍͐͌̊͗̇͆̉̌̀͌́͆̓̿́̀͗͐̒̈̿̀̿̃̇͛̓̌̈́͗̽̉́̾̿̌̾͆̅̌̅̏͂͒̐͆̎͐̆̊̓́̑͂̌̆̃͆̽̑̓̀̀́̎̂̌̈́͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̸̨̢̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̜̬͙̰̜̯͎͚̻͙̱͖͎͔̮̟̻̲̜̭̤̟̭͉̙͉̮̲̘̜͈͍̖̬̟͕̺̮̹̫̪̰͕̯̲̗̪̝͈͉͎͕̙̖̯͇͙̻̠͈̟͉͔͙̜͙͔̝̥̥͉͎̜̬̬̰̰̱͓̱̦̙̱͍̮͕̮̥͍̳̪͍͇̻̤͔̪̗͉̯͚̫̜͔̤̠̠̺̝̙̟͈̻̹̖̞̦̦̜̠̼̥͇̘̠͎̟̥͙͖̹͍͖͎͉̮̖̺͕̼͕̱̙̗͚̝̣̭͈̹̹̙̤̗̣̟̤̜͓͔̺͈͉̼̺̞͚̜̮̲̮̩̻̦̲̹̲̥̰̗͕̝̭͚̦̣̖̻̬̳̻̫̤̤͙̫͉͍͖͎͕̖̮͖͎̥̘̣̩͚̘̲̺̗̙̞̙̖̜̲͚̳͔̰̳̻̟͎̼̗̠͉̭̝̘͚̤͔̣̯̱̟̦̤̺͇̆̆͐̅̈́̀̇̐̿̐͒͊̐͆̒̐͊̉̆̇̀͋̈́̒̈̆̂͒̇̒̇̀̈́̉̄́̉͆̀͂̍̀̾̅͌͑̑̔́̂̄͗̒̆̆̓̑̍͗̄̒̂̍͂̎̾̂̃͋͛͒͊̏͊̈́̄͛́̿̂͋̇͐͊̌͌́̈̄̆̔̃̆̉̊̒̽͒̊̋̉̓̾́͐̽͊̒͂̀̑̽̽̌̆̅́͗̉͗̀̄̊̏̍̒̒͆͛̃͛̀͂̓͋̍̎͐̄̂̏̆̊̂̅͌̓̈́̀̊̃͊̔̅̓͌̄̈͛̌̔̍͌̈̂̈́͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̡̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̰̖͕͓̹̘͔̭̪̜̪̗̲͓̹̬͈͈̘̝͇͕̪̪̞̲͎̜̯̖̟̦͔̣̜͍͕̘̙̦̱̮͓̩̯̬͍̫̥̥̩̯̘̪̩̠͖̹̬͔̞̘̖̼͇̜̤̰̱͙͇̖̤̗̺̼̜͕̺̣̙̫̫͓͓͇̹̥̬͖͉̲̲͖̦̹̱̹̩̭̪̩̗͈̥͕̬̫̺̹̟̩̪͈̜̩̫͎̘̞̜̬̜͎̖̲̟͖̖͈̬̖̦̝͔̯̥͙̻̩͇̞͔͙̩͖̭̭̰̼̟̙̟͌̏̅̿̃͋́̉͛̓̐̾̾͆̐̽̑́́̑̎̓̈͗̇͛̉̑̊͆͑̓͌̉̐̋̒̈́͌̈́̀̌͛̾̀̔͆̍̈̂̅̔̆͒̔̉̀̄͊̈̋͒̉̍̅͑͆̑͒͒̎̏̍̑̽̎̊̎͂̀͂̉̇́̏̀̈́̀̊̽̿͆̎̓̾͐̑̈́̂̽̔̃̍̊̇̎̊̈́͋̈̓͋̄͂̆́̓̊̔͆̐͊̃͛͑̑͋́͂͒̿̒̏̕͘͘̚͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̛̦̟̮̠̙̱̣̭͍̠̞̯̤͉̤͔̥̗͇̻͔̖̘̜̯͔̟͍̹̬̹̤̲̬̝̝͔̫̫̪̘̬͍̩̝̳̣̫̩̟̝͍̳̟̼̜̮͖̭͉̩̤̱̣̬̣̙̤̻̩̹̮̳̱̙̭̻̦̱͕̫̬̮̞̘̹̥̞̙͕͖͕̩̣͕̠̥͍͙̣̻̗͇̬͔͕̜̯̻̝̬̖̙̳͇͍̪͈̜̣̤̩̬͓̞̙̻̤̥̖͉̠̠̫̖͎͖̺̳͕̰̹̺̟͓̰̦̦͚̖̘̫̬̫̖̳͖̤̫̤͚̮̤̙̻̭̗̞̲̠̘̤̺͉̯͍̯̣̜̪̪̣̰̰̹̥̫̞͓̙̜̗̩͓̣̤͙̣͚̘̤̞̼̫̰̉̇͛̾̊̀̽̋̓̍́͐̓̃͗̀̀̓̊͗̌̑̓̊̅̏̇̈́͊͂̏̈́̈́͆̔̀̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅ,̷̢̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̯̬̱̲͉̟͍͕̞̮̗̥͈͔̘̬̲͇͈͔͍̺̼̯̩̠͓͉̬͉̣̗͍̟̼̺̗̣̼̹̰̻̘̞̯͔̠͚̺̮͎̥͕̳̲̟̲͎̥͈̘̳̭̮̤̙̮͇̞̘̪̣̝͍͈̭̬̯̻͇̺̗͓͓̞̗͙̖͔̤̺̺̹͙̤͇̙̗̮̤̝̯͎̻̹̪͙̣̬͖͇̱̖̱̬̫̠̙̠̤͎͖̤̼̳̟̘͍̝͉͎̦̝̰̭͇̹̺̪̟̦̪̰̥̺̩̼̼͔̖͓̼̘̟̠͖͎͙̖͕̠̜̘̟̘̠̣̳̩̱͖̝̜̼͙̼̝͌́͂̉͊̉̀̉͋͊̌̋̓̀́͂̊̅̆̑̈̽̅͒̈́͑̉̈̀̍̈̍̀̈́̑͒̏͂̈́̈́̀̐̑̍͑̔̌̀̋̉̃̑̈́̊̀͒̋̑̈́̎̎͑̄̃̊͂̈́̀̑̂̒̅̅͛͑̿͊̎̽̈́̽̊͐͒̈́̑̃̌͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̦̣͕̺̝̪͓̩̹̯̣̦̤̱̝͕̝̬̘̲̘̭̎̈́̈́̓̏̑̋̄̽̒̒͗̐͗͗̋̓́͊͗̑͐̍́̎̿͋̿͛̈́͆̀͛̉̄̑̋͊̍̈́̅́̑̄̌́̅̅̈́̉̌̀͗̈͐͗̈́̓̉̅́͒̃͒͊̃̓̈́̈́̍̄͆̓̒͋̈́̂͗̇̅͛̅̾̓̓͂̋̽̆͛̇̈́̓͛͑̀͌̓̓͆̽̾̈́̈́́̋̂͒͐͒̾̆͌̾̅͑̂̀̒̿̋́̓́͐̽́̍̓̔̒͗̆͑̃͂̆̓̐̃̌͗̔̀̾̽͌̓̓̈́̈́́̑̈́̋̅̎͛̆̓́́̾̊̃̓́̀̏̊̉̃͑̃́̈̍͂͆͂̈́̇̇̃̈́͂̂̿̓͗͆͑͂̀͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝l̸̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̖̺͉͉̻̜̗͙͉̹̬̥̠̺̗̬̠͕͕̮̞͓͖̙̼͔̣̰̭͎͖͎̻̠͈̞̦͈̱͍̱̺̫͙͇̤̝͓̃͂̅̑̎̈́͊͌͒̊̓́͒̃̾͑̓́̐̋̒͌̈̈́̓̆͊͐̾͛̌̽̈̀̓͑̃͗͌̃́̎͂̎̈́̑̎̈́͂̋͌̿̾̑͛͆̆͑̈̂͛̒͑͐̌̐̓͗̎͆̓̃̅̊͌̐͗͛̍̐̒̀̒̓̍̿͊͐̓͛̏̾͑̐̓̐͐̀͛̈̀̾͆̌̇͑̀́̾̌̅͌̾̎̃͂̍̈̀̆͛̏͋̏́̌̿͋̌̌͗̄̏͑̓͂̀̍͆̔̿̊͌̉͐̃̽̾͊̌́̿̈́̔͛̿͛̅̿̒̾̊̋͆̑̂͌̎̈͒̒́̅̈́̆̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅi̴̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͓̯̪̼̝̞̟͚͉̝̠̰͚̤̪̼͖̤̣̞̮̯͍̮̝̫̾̊̓̈̒̈́̎̓͗́͋̇̓͂̒͂͒̋̀̔͂͒̔̆̈̐̋̍̅̏͒̈̆̒́͂̾̄̓̐͒̊́̿̋͗̔̑̾́̈̃̈́̎̽͂͒̈͒̃̅̿̓̄͒̆̋͂͋͋̿̓̾̑̐͆͒́̍̐͌͊͌̈́̊̈́̏́̀̉̏͑̽͆̈͗̄̐̆̌̔̍̀̐̉͆̔̀̈̅͆̀̿̊̅̎͗͐͊͒̆̂̎͋̀̒̆͐̎͋̐̂̅͌̎́̀̏́̇̓͐̓͆̂͐̀̃͌̑͆̏͒̅̽̅͋͆̍̓̓͌̽̅͑́̄̈͆̔̈́̐̓̏̔͗̋̿̉̓̐̆̑̈́̐̄̓̈́͌̈̀̈́̓̋͊̽͛͂͌̏̔͗́̌̏̔̓̈̃̀̍͛͂͌̿̇͑͆̂̅̆̈́͊́͋̀̊̃̔̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅk̸̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̨͕̤͚̭̗͖̲̳̹͍̥͕̯͔͔̰̭͓̭̲̞̰͙̮̻͎̗̗̲̪͕̬̝̝͔̣̻̝̝͈̪͕̖͎͓̱͉͚̼͎̯͚̮̗͖͔̖̗͔̬̬̩̣̬̲̖̟̘̝̜͈̥̹̙̮̙̤̮̟̰̭͚̺̙̖̲̞̲̝̣̱̭͍͇̗͈̗̩̻͓̦̬͎̗̰̤̹̟̲͉̥͈̮̼̲̦̩͈̼͍̳͙͕̩̙̤͇̠̱͙̰̲̮͈͉̰̺̳̝̻̯͕̟̱̥̜̭͍̝̭͎͎͎͚̟̮̤̫̜̰̼͚͖̰͓̩̞̘̪̥̗̹̩͔̗̯͚̻̭͚͈̝̼̦̲̩̥̠̟͉͇̠͔̦̖̣̺̫̹̲̙̩͚͇̲̯̲̱̩̠̺̣̲͍̣̟̯̺̤͔̦̜̱̹̣̺̠̰̩͈̪̖̼̩͉͓͔̹͓̟͎̜̉̃͑̏̊͒͌́̽̔̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͖͔͔̙̜̩̞͇͇̜̳̝̦͓̮͎͙͓̥̖̠̘̥͙̳͙̥̹̹̘̝̮̪̼̱̟̥̗̲͙͔͚̖̟̲̳̳͚̫̪̗̟̮͖̻̠͈͉̼̦̳̩͖̮͕̜͙̜̩̮͍͔̪̝͔̠͍̩̠̻̟̬̜̺̳̠͕̠̫̤̟͇͖̲̜̻̰͓͙̬̦̪͉̻͔̮̗̣̠̝̬̣̹̰͙͕̞̲̗͉̜̜̰̙̝͍͇͕̼̣̤̩̟̭͙̫̺̖̞͖̫̼̦̺̺̖͍̱̗̘̞̲̳̹̜͖̣̲̝̺͔̤̗͉̖̭̙̱̪͍̫̝̘̞̱̯͕̬̰͈̬̭̝͓͔̞̬͎̘̮͙͚͍̺͚͖̹͈͎͇̤͚͉̜̻͂̋̈́̋̏̃͆̎͂̎̾̊̂͛̅̂̀̂͒̀͌͊̀̎̋͊͋̂̏́̀̈̑̈́̉̆͒̈́͐̑́͊̏̿̋̉̌̆͐̐̈́̔̂̄̎̅͋̐͐̒̐̿̋̌͋͆̈́̇̊̈́̈́̀̍̿͗̈́͛̉͑̈́͛̎̄̈́́͂̌͌͌̾͆̆̀̿̂̾͂͒̋̂̄̊̔́̓͊̽̌̄̔̅͛̅̽́̔͆̇̊̌̀̉̒̐̃̏͐̊̂͑́̓͊̉͆͒́̂͒̏̆̎̅͗͋̓̏̈̍̓͌̉͆́̋̒̇̐̾͒͋̒̈́́̄̿͌̄̀̏̈́̏̆͆͛̓̆͂̔̄̌͆͂̀͛̓̈̀̃̓͌̏̿̌̎̅̐̈̄͆̋̅͒͋̐͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̸̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̛̱̘̟̜͚͙̪̜̖͎̮͓͎̗͚̪͉̹̺͖͈̬͈̪̰̖̪̺͙͖̬̞̯̰̗̩͉̲͔̘̪̥̝̼̠̘̣̰̦̲̮̝͇̘̖͖̱̖̻͇͉̳̭͕̦̣̠͇̬̯̠̫̝̙͖̩̩̤͇̤̭̜͈̲̪͈͉̹̝͚̪̬̞̩͇̦̪̩̗̠͙̞̼͔̱̲̣̳̫͉̠̹̲̫̬͓͎̣̖͙̤͕̳̥͇̟̪̬̱̹̬̰̰̝͕̳̤̟̺̭̈́͆̀͒̄̾̀̓̓͛̍͂̆̈̌̀͆͋̂͌̾̂́̆̈̃̀̄̍̄͑̾̿͌̋͛̈́̿͆̿̿̈́̓͗̎̉̓̌̊̂̃̓̂͂̔͊͑̏̿̄̋̂͗̈̅̋͋̿̉̄͌͌̃̓̏̔̄̾̏͐̈̄̔̃̌̆̍̑̓̇̀̾̾͐̉̀̋̓̐̆͐̈̀̄̌̈͌̈͛͐͋̓̂̌̿͂̿̓̑͂́͌̊̊̀͊͑͆̈̈́̏̎̏̏͆͗͌̋͑̀̓̒̏͛̑̊̔̑̏͗̾̅̈́͊͑͛̀̎̊̈͆̅̀̅̈́͐̈́͗̊̇̊͐̂͂̓̈́̾̓̇̈̇̆̀͆̈͂͐͒̓͗͌̋̊̎̐͗̋̒̋̓͆͊̿̇͆͗̔̽͛̀̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͓͕͈̟̝̜̰͖̗̮̣̦̬̞͇͎̙̟̣̞̲̫̙͙̻̫̥̭̺̬̯̭͙͚̥̗͖̱̠̞̱̺̬̤̙̠̺̳̰̺͓͇͍̼̣̹̘̖̦͖̗̺̞͙̖͉͉͎̝̝͕̠̺̘̙̺͎̜̖̮̰͖̯̼̟̹̺̲̥̥̗͙̫͖̹̯͇͈̪͚̠̦͐͐̌̈́̌̓̅̾̑̓̃̈́̓̌́̋̊̎̂͂̍̆̉̆̔̈́̈̽͆̓̊̉̽͌͒̽̋͑̅̔͋̀̓̃̍̏̍͌́͒̏̏̇̍̒̃̍̋̓͋̂͋̌͒͋̐̈̈́̋̋͂̄͆͛͋̓̄͌͗͌̊͆̐̓̈̊̊̓̅̄̾̀̽̀̇̂̈͛̋̈́̋͗̈̉͊̇̔͆̄̌̉̋̓̀̅̊͑͛̌͊͊͛̒͐̑̉͂̒̀͊̅̎̍̃̽̿̂̈́̎́̌̌̌̆͂͐̅̈́̇̐̔͗́͊́̈́̓͋̓̄̓̌͑̍́̀̀͑̂̈̿̅͊͂̑͑̋̽̑̅͒̅̎̿͆͂͐̅͆̎̊̋̃́̈͛̔͐̑̅̒͊̋́̒̔̍̇̇̉̔̓̐̀̄̏̆͛͌̑́͂̔́̈́͘͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅf̶̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̱̪͕͇͖̙͈̠̱͍̮͕̬̥͍̮̳̫̬͚̝͍̤͖͓̭̭̖̙̫͇̼̺̤̦̟̙̳͚͙̪̫̱̼͓̪̳̼̲̘̞̹̹̳̘̭̤̼͈̠̹̳̝̬̳̯̭̬̙̦͈͕͚͚̲̝̺͖̦̞̞̼͖̙̗͇̹̣̱̗͓̺͚̳͈̗̠̣̰̱̜̬̼͎̬̙̥̥͇̟̜̪͙͙̤̪̰͍̓̌̇̎̀͒̽́̈́͐̔̈́͗̑̾̀̂͑̓̐̉̿̈͐̃͐̅̐̽́̓̏̀̆͗͐̅̀͌̽̇͂̃͗̃͊̆͒̋͊͒̍͂̐͒͑̈̏̉͗̈͒̔́̅͊̇͒̉́̉̃̏́̓͛̈́̇̆́́̐͛̆̄͒̂̇̏̾̉̓̓͗͐͊̈́͌̐̆̽̇̾̍͊̈́͌̑͊̈́̃̊̀̀̊͋̅͛̀̈́̏͆̈́̎͋̍̒͒̏̀͑́́̀̄̍͗̽̐̍̀̾̆͛̈́̈̓̍̈̂͑͛̒̍͆̒͛͂̄̆͂̽̊̆̃̀̆̃͆͒͋̾͒̌̾̌̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝o̶̢̧̨̩̘͖̩̤͈̙͕͙̙̬̲̝̹͇͖̘̙̯̰̞͚̝͖͕͇͍̼̪̮̱͕̺̺̻̩̩̗̮̮̥̜̟̯̠͍̜̩͔̪̗̮͚̻̰͙̥̠̙̲̗̬̳̣̬͈̟̻̮̺̟̲̱͔͐̎̍̈́͋̔͛̌͜͝ͅͅn̸̡̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̯̭̳͉̟̞̹̣̱͓͖̣̠̻̝͍̻̞͓̣̘̰͖͚͔͈̹̗̞͔̥͔̥̰̤͕̦̜̫̭̹̭̝͇͍̪͖̖̭͓̟͖͍̟̠̖̱͈̱̪̰̙̝̻̩͎̮̰̺̪͇̝͔̱̺̖̥̱̣͈̝̞͎̠̞̣̯̙̥̱̲̪̹̣̼͇̞̝̞̤̗̟͇̮̹̰͈̦̫͕̖̟̣̪̆͆̒͗͊͑͆̀̐̏̌̂̀̈́͗̒̏͑͊̾̐͂̐̋̋̍́̀̅́́͌̀̈́͒͌̔̃͑̃̏̃̒̌̋̾̑̅̍͐̌̋̍́̋͌͛̋̾̈́͂̄̊̍̋̽́͛̏͌̏̈́̋̃͗̄͋̃̿̋̎̽̄̈̌͛̋̒̓͆̀̉͛̑̅̀͂͛͑̑̄̐͌̅̍̈́̉͂͛̒͛̅̑͑͋́̅̇̓̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḑ̸̧̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̛͉̠͓̲̹̰͉͚͙̰͇̼͇͔̜͎͙̻̙̬͖͇̖̫͖̞͎̺̪̖͖̖̯͈̱̪̤̪̼̼̻͉̻̫̖͖͓͚̮̖̥͖̞̞̯̭̬̦̼͔̣͚̟͚̥̜͍͍͍̞͕̼͕͙̫̮̤̞͓͓̮̳̰̮̞̋̀͆͋͌̔̈́͑̂͒͗̑̾̓̾͗̂́̀̿̓͒͑̇́̇͊́͛̿́̇͌̓̈́̈́̈́̆̓̂̍̆̀̈́̓̂͌̎̍͆̐̓̀͐͒̓̋̑̊̂͌̄̿̏̇͌̄̿͆̈́́͛̆́̎̿̐̈́̒͗̓͛̌͋̈́̈́̈͒͂͗̓̋̐̆̅̅̇̎̀͂͋͐̇̀̌͂̃̀̽̿̈͗̾̅̍̋̿̈̅͂͆̌̀̎̀͑̏́̋̐͊̃̊̿̇͛́̍̒̽̈́̊͊̎͂̓̅̀̈̆̾͗̾̀̈̊̍̉͌̊̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̛̥͓̼͇̗͚͉̝͍̲̫͉̦̯̖̹̱͇̪̳̙̖̲̖̙͔͔̱̲̲͉̰̙̤͎̥̻͉͓̻̱̙͓̩͚̱̤̭̗͔͎̫̦̘̥̖̹̹̩͖̘̜̝͖͚̪͇͙̺̖̞̼̳͈̦͍̥̹̗̟̱̭͚͈̹͓̺̝̖͎̰̙͎̫̣͎͚͈̯̫̫̖̦̜͕͔̦̝̥͚̦̩̠̼̱͍̖͓̖̱̩̤̯̼̱̱̩̜̹̤̫͙̟̳̯͍̮͕̖̺̥͖̘̫͎̞̝̝͎͉͔͍̪̺̩̫̯̪͎͍͓̼̬͍͖̹̯̫̥̗̪̯͙̳̗̮̺̮͇͍̱̗͖̯͎̯̼̲͓͔̱̳͍̮̜̲̱͚͎͔͉̰̰̠̪̠̹͎̪̥̹̬̯̹̲̱̞̻̘͚̭͔̜̬͙͓͍̼̜̜̺̫̟̙͈͍̮̳̖̮͖̥̞͈̭̙͕̬͓̹͔͚̦͙͖͓̖̺̩͖̅́̒͋̓̿̾̽͆́̌̂̈́̑͐̀̿̒̃̔̑͂̓̈́̃͋́͊̈̂̈́͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̢̢̧̢̡̡͔̬̞̠͍̞̯̳͚̙͙̖̖̮͚̞̗̯͔͉͙͎͉͙͖̖͖̤̻͉͕̘͎͕̙͓̹̯̙̬̫͙̞̻̖̣̗͔̭͎̘̙̳͔̖͎̠͎̳̣̣̳̫̦̰͉͉̹̗̦̲̙̙̩̮̺̠̬̻̗͎̜̥͍̺͎̦̙̫̪̬͍̜͙͓̼̍̍̇̉̅͐̑͆͑̅̆͌̽̇̌͜͜͜͠͝f̶̛͙̖̞̺̙̮̱̰̲̘̹̰̖͓͙̬̘̲͚̞͍̯͍̜͓̥̱̩͕͉̮̠͕̦̮̙̹͖͔͉̖̮̳̞̮̪̼͙͖̝̫͔̮͇͕̯͖̘̩̉͒̂͆͑̔́̽͗̐̋̔͒͛͗͑̽́̇́̔̀̍͆̈́̀̾͊̎͐̑̈̕͜͝͠ ̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̫͕̜̗̰͍̰̩̬̔̏̅̔̀̀̏̌̉̄̽̏̿̌̅̈̍͑̀̔̈́̓̈́̽̆̂́͐̋͐̎͑̓̓͛̂̆̊̏͊̿͂͂̏̓̍̂͛̈́͂̈́͗̑͗̇̈́̍̓͋̀̈͋͂̃̈́͌̊͒̏̋͌͊͌̓̿̐̃͊̋̎̈͊̒̍̋͒̌̑̔́͑̂̑͒̒͒̈́̽͊́̋̉͛̌̊̅́͆̎͛̏͛̅̔̃́͊̈͒͋̃̈́̀̊̈́͒̅̋͂̆́͆̉̃̌͑͂̇͆̅̌͗̒͋͗͌͛̈́̑̍̐̐̾̑́͊̓̓̈́̀͑̉̈́͑̉̊̌̌̂͊̈̇̈́̃̋̇͑͊̑̈̍͋̂̌̃̿̅̃̒̃̓͌̇̀̿͑̾͗̎̄̽͛̉̐̒̿̈́͑̓͗͋͗̏̀̍̃͛͆͑́̃̅̋̃̓̂̔̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ţ̴̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̧̛̛͉͍̯͓͈̜͚͇̗̩͈͖̯̥͚̳̝̝͖̺͔̗̦̩̘̩̗̖̮̣͔͖̞̫̱̗̣̖̭̱̪̹̪͎̤͈̼̞̣̞̜̩͚͙͔̹̠̳̟̰͚͇̣̯̞̩̺͖̮̺̭̠͎̠̠͕̟͖̭̦͇̮̙͙̫̰̫͖͍̼̫̟̲̺̼̫͕͔̫̥̝͚͕͙̪̘̗̯͔̙͖͇͙͔̮͖̙̟̱͇̙̬̮͇͇̗͖̯̲̗̝͍̮̤̼̻̩̰̦̯͓̙̠͙͎̰̙̫̼̱͈͚̳͕̬̯͕̮̻̭̱̘͙͙̭̣̫̩̰̳͈̬̟̣͍̳͍͇̬͚͎̰̙̦̟̱̗͈̖̯̯̹̹̲̘̱̭͇̻̟̼̘̮̹̤̗̠̘͚̪̮͉̰̝̳͇̪̌̈́̎̏̍̈́̀͂̒͌͒̇̀͐̊̽̓͑̌̃͋̄̏̂̑̒̌́̈͌̋̌͗͋̀͂̂̈́͗̋̇̉̓̉̆͆͊͊̅̈́̇̈́͂̈́̄̌̌̈̇́̏̽́̽̃̔̆̈́̆̓̃̍̋̓̀̃͑̊̍̆̿̈̾̂̃͊̄̔̈̋́̐̉́̋̈̎͛̈́̌̆̐̇̓̇͑̇͊̊̊̎̒͐͊̈́̃̈́̎̀͛̈̀̒̐̽̋̏̍̀̾̄̓̆̒̎̍́̈́̂͌̄͌͌̽͆̾̓̾͆̓̋͐̊̈́̋̂͑͊͗̃̌̀̐̓̋͊̉̽̿̒̾̇͗͆͐͊́͗̉̍̒̊̅̌̓̍͑̓̿̈́̊̾͒͋̈́̊͋̋͐͊̉̍́͒̉͂̿̓͐́̇̒́͛̒̉̀̌̌̊̑͂̍͂̈́͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̶̧̧̧̛̛̛͚̖̹̼̭͖̣͖̜̝̤̣͈̖͎̼̻̗̣͙̪͔͍̙̘̳̗͖̺͉̪̲̦̺̱͈̱̖̮̥̏̄̔͗̇̽̀͊͊͋̈́̒́́͌̊̈́́̓͋̊̀̐͗̄͋̓͗͂̔̓̈́̐͌̑̀͂̈́̅̑͒́͆͆̍͋̌̾́͐̆̌̆͑̐̿̆̄̾́̅̇̃̀̓͂͛̄̌̋̾̍̊̊̈͛͑̽̆̑̇̉̽̌̓̍̑̓͆̀͆̔̓̽́͊͆̅̃̈̿̍̋̇̈́̂̂̐̔̑̓̐̈́̄̆̽̒́̔̇̈́̔̇͊͑̈̅̀̌̑͗̿͊̐͛̇͆̀̂̇͐̈͂̈́̈́̑͐̒̄̄̆́̇̓̊͋̓̍͑̇̃̀̈́͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̶̧̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̹̙̫̮̰̦̠͕̭͉̥͓̪̪͙̘̫͈͙̤̦͚̻͎̝̳̫̳͔̺̺͍̠̖͉͉͎̲̳͔̖͉̲̜̳̜͉̠͉̘̦̳̻̯͎̰̥̺͉͕̯̤̮̣̱̰͖͉̘͔̠͕͔̪̯̻͓̖̤͎̦̳̝͔̮̟̳͔̭̳̩̞̳͕̱̯̳̳̝̲̰̞̘̦̻̘̠͙͕̬̲̞͙͙́̒͌̾̄͒̽̂̆̅͊͋̂̉̂͛̓͂̉́̓͛͋̈́̏́̊̒̿̐̏͑̎̇͊̃̒͑͛̓̉͊̾̈̒̂̀̐͆̎̐̓̒́̒̏͒͐̋͐̐̈́͑̂̐̉̎͗̍̇͋̀̃̂̑̽̀͑̂̿͂͊̄̍̋͋̈̍̑͗̓̅̓̏̔̿͑̈́̎͌̔͊̆͑̉̂͆͑̀́͌͗͂̉̌̓̈́̋̾̊̾͛̾̐͐͑̓̾̂̉͆̉͑̇̉͛̔́̃̃͋͒̾̒̈́̍͆̈̉̎͛́̋̋̅́͐́́̈́̀͊̇̒̽̿̈́̌̒̅͗̒͗́̎͗̽͗̑̔́̉͑̒̉̂͂͗̈́̈́̐̾̏̄̀̿̒̾͑̂́̿̆͒̉͛́͒̏̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅm̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̧̢͍̼̟͉͖̦͔̯̲͙͈̯̯̩̳̞̺̘͙̖̤͈̠̦̝̮̞̜̱̹̱̭̭̪̞̹͉͈͓͍̥̫̥̜̼͔͙̘̯̞̬̮̟̺͙̘̜̫̭̬̙͍̩̞̗̙̙̳͍̥̰͕͉̬͔̺̙̲̥̖̩̩̼͈̪̣̥̺͇͔͍͎̩̣͖͓͚̜͉͚̯̭̲̰̭̟̪̦̩͚͚̩̪̥͎̬̘̮̯͕̞̻̥͔̙̼̰̭͚̲̪͉̼̗̘͇͚̖̝͚̼͍͙͌̆̏̎̀̈́͛́̾̉̔̈́̌̔̀̍̂͋̒̐̈̊̑̐̀̄̈́͑̄̈̅̋̎̓̉̿̐͋̾̄̌̈́̌̉̌̃̒́̈́̀͆̉̀͛͋͛̍̇̓̋̅̀͗̑͒̓̀̿̌̓̇̉̐̊͑̅͆̑̀̂͂̒́͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̛̛̛͈̲͇͍̜̜̺͔̫̪̯̙̺̮̰̣͍̹͇̞͙̞͚̳̦̯̹̪̻͕̲̘̰̞̩̎̎͛͌͌̄͒̾̊̅̓̋͆̀̔̃̏̑̏̍̅͂̊̿̽͑̈́̅́̈́͋̋̈̆͋̿̅̊̀͊̀̿̐͌̏͛̌͛͂̚̕͘͝͝͝͝ǫ̶̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̼̙͓̜̭̱̦͈͕̻͙̫̟̤̘̰̻̭̺̫̜̻̫͚͍̯̻̝̞͓͕̥̦͔̬̗͚͕̞̥̯̦̼̲̞̺̦̗̟͓͓͇̭̭̭̩̘͔̠͚͇͙̘̺͔̥̰̤̫̬̙̫̲͔̳̼̩͎͍͚͔̪̤͈̫̭̰̣̳͎͕̮̫͈̹̩̞̣͙̯̼͈̪̗̲͉̗̺͎͓̙̻̪͈̺̻̳̙̫͎̩̖̙͕̗͖͍̟͕̣̦͓͍͖̰̝̼͓̺̖̫̣̦̱̝͙̣͕͎͔̼̺̣̺̦͓̳̘͙̘̙̟̮͙̥̳͉̝͎͈̭̪͖͓͙͓̮̥̼͓̖̭̙͕̳̖̪̙̠̩̜̍̍̏̾̀̈́̓̌͌̈́̈̾̉̑̄́͐̌̋̒̇̓̾̇͛̓̑̂͆̈̑͂̑͗̀͂̅̀̃̃͊̏̓̃̅̉̌̒̽̀̇̓̿̑͌̑̄̾̀͂͌̈́̇͊́̌͒̏̓̔̍͐̂̓̀̄̄̑́̓̀̇́͊̑̅̄̇̈́͛̾̂̿̀̒͑̈́͂̉͛͗͌̾̄̓̽̂̿́̄̋͂͒̊̀̐́̒͋͛̀̀̈́̉͐̃͆͑̋͊͛̈́̾̾͌͆̂̈́̒̏̍̋̑͋͊͒̀́̎̂̅̄͆͗̎̋̾̈́͋̿̓͑͑̓̎͋͂̅͛̿͌̈̈́͐͂̐̀͐̊̂̃͑̀̔̂̅̍̎̍̈́̀̀͊̂̀̓̄̽͊̔͋̑̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅŗ̴̡̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̧̛̳̜̻̗͍͚̦͈̳̰̪͎͙̜̰͓̣̻̲̻̦̣͙̲͈̗̩̰̭̤̘̥̠̮̪̱̣̻̰̙͚̼̠̪͕̯̰̙̲͇̖̦̙̠̦̤̪̠͍̲͎̮̩̭̺̦͉͍̗͇̞͕̼̙̫̟̣̗̼̬͎̟̤̻̻̳͈̺͕͎̹̞͙̝̬̻̥̲͇̲̫̞͎̘̱̥̪́́̋͛͋̊̓̆̅̐̾̓̀̋̊̿͑̓͒͛̍͂͛̓͊̈́̈̈́̈́́̑̀̊̈́̋́́͊̏̃̀͌̾̇̂̽̓̄̿̇̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͙̟̮̜͕̝̭̪̠̼̹͓̗̠̰̱̯͉̤͚̺͚͉̰̳͔̮̞͚̼͖͖̹̟̝̮͓̤̭̟̠͕̼͔̭̫͙̰̬̮͎̥̪̘͖͎̺̪̲͉̦̥͚͉̫̻̖̜̻̩͈̥̥̳̥̻̟̭̲̲̙̺̥̹̱̮͍̪͙͙͓̝̯̝̰͔̱̭̺͈̻̘̯͔͎̥̗͓̮̗̌̏̿̌̑̃̐̑̽̀͛̓̿̋̊̀̾̆̍̎̓͌̈́̂͆̓̌̀̓̈́͂̀͂͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜ͅȧ̶̢̡̡̡̢̡̧̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̞̟̟̙̳̝͙̠̘̯̖͉̙̹͍̜͍̮͙͔͓̞̠͓͇̰͍͔̪͈͕̹͉͎̫͎̱̹̦̲̖̰̠̯̣̮͎͓͍̼͉̹̘͙̳̜̭̦̰̭̤̭͈̙̙̩̹̝̫̜̯̭̜͚̩̻͉̩͇̲̫̳͓̬̜̮̬̦̪̪̝̪̦͉̣̠͔̯̣̯̳̗̘͚̝̫͕͚̜͓̠͎͙̥̜̬̲̤̱̥̜̦͔̫̘̯͔̱͖̬̤͕̯͉̞̝̯͙͚̩̱̻̯̰̬̤̝̦̱͙͍̟͈͎͉̗̪̥̩̝̺̟̤̗̻͇̩̱̖̙̲̻̗͖̯̗̼̜̙͖͖̝̞͈͔͎͇̦̫̫̯̱̘̙̰͍͇̲͓̙̻͈̘̻͓͈̤̖͖͖͖̱͎̬̘͈͈͍̦̰̩͖͍̗̬͇̘͔͙͚̘̞͕̙͉̥͈̘̫͉̬̹̖̥͎̬̩̤͈̝͎͉͉̠̹̙̹̥̺̞̘̫̬̑͋͛͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǹ̶̡̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̖͔̼̼̖̘̺͖̰̟̳̠̟̭͓͈̘̪̗̻̰̠̼̬̰̩̰͔̮͖̦̫̰̯̖͉̺̣͙͍̗̖͙͎̱̙̟͓̤̦̭̹̥̺͓̘̙͎̫̣͉̞̻̹̘͚͍̤̻̟̤̗̖͙͙̳͔̼͎̣͎̟̞͇͎͉̩̜̙̲̜̼̬̠̦̻̪̤̯̮̬̫̜̟͙̗̹͓͚̰̠͖̟̹̣͇̦̝̗͚̫̠̩̮̹̝̖̺̩̜̗̯̤̜̐̀͑̔̃̒̄̀̄̎͌̏̊̆̾͌̇̿̽͋̔̅̌̈́̌̉͌́̐̈́͒̃͌̆͌̀̒̀̅̍͒͛͐̾̋̽̎̒̂̒̈̉͂̊̇́̇̿̈́́̎̑͊̇̄͗̉͑̍̉̈̓̾́̐̿̏͂͊̍̽̇̾̎̀͊̍̔̓̀̈́̽̒̉̎̔̿͗͒̉͐̎͌̀̒̆̌̈́̐̇̓̌̎̈́͗̋̋̈̌̐̐̈̐̅̈͛̔͒́͐̎̌̐̔̂̉͊̈́́̇́́̓̈̌̅͆́͐̀̈̾̉͑̈́̎̈́͑͌̃̐̋̔̍͋̈̇̍̈́͊́̿͊̏̀͂̈́̔̍̊͒̌̑͑̓̉̀̌͐̓͌̓̀̓̍͛̓̓̏̈́͌͋̈́̄͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅý̷̧̧̨̨̛̛̺͓̲͚̫̘̦͚͎͇͚͍̭͚̰̥̠̗͍̤͕̻̱̥͈̺̩̥̘͎̘͉̭̲͖̓̅̓̄̾̐͑͐̀̂̈͆̐̂̐̋̾͋̍̑͛̊́̊͌͌̒́́̾͐̋̉́̑͐̔̔͐̌̽̏̍͛́̆̽̈́͑̋̉̋̾̄̈́̏́̃̆̔̀͂̎̐͋̓͒̈́̐̀͊̀̇͑̓̓̋͊͗̿̈́͆̏̅̀͌̽͆͒̓͆͒͛̽̀̄͒͒̑̀͑͐̀̒̋̑̾̾̂̈̇͑̋͊̈́͊͐͌̀̆̐̐̆̈́̎̾́̆̃͊͐̅̌͂͒̈́͐̽͆̇̾̈̑̓̈́̋̐͗͆̀̊̃́̆͊̃̄̑͌͛͌͗̓̈͌̍͋́́̽͛̐̓̊̔̍̇̅̉͒̈́̒̾̋̔̈́̍̍̋̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ţ̸̨̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̛̩̗͉̹̭̱̞͈̳̟̩̬͓̺̣͍̥̮͈̭̯̘̞̟͓͚̗͙̬̱͖͍̟̤͉̘̗̘͉̝̹̥̯͇͔͉͕͎̠̹̬̞̦͙̞̬̻̠̝͍͕͍͇̙̣̝̳͍̖̟̦͍̲͔̟̙̭̮̫̹͇̦̰̩̻̦̥̜͕̤͙̰͎͔͍̗̭͈̳̳̠̠̤̙̤͔̩̹̙̦̥͍̟̤̪̠̘̹̭̲͉̬̞̞̻͚̭͇̲͈̤͍̖̜̖̮̰͍̜̣̘̥͚͈͈̹̮͈̠̹̮͔͚͚̳̹̮͇̬̦͒͌̈́̔͒́̑̆̂͑̿̌̀̅̋̾̍̀͆̇̇̌̅̒̈́̓̑͗̇͊̍͐̈́͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̶̡̡͍̳̬̝̳͇̝̟̪̫̮͚͙̭͓̞̘̺̞̹͓̯̱̻̆̌͆́̉̀͛̍̊́̽̀͒̊̀͆̂̏̅̀́̋̇͆́̀̾̉͌̽̂͆̐̊͛̌͛͐̂̌̔̈́̄͒͂͋̅̌́̋̅͛̓́̍̀̎́͋́̽̍̏̌̕̚̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̷̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͖̟̲̗̺͚̥̣̤̥͇͚̫̜̰̤̗̭̗̗̗̠͖̻̖̦̳̣̥͓͕̭͈̥̖͓͕̜̞̻̦̜͓̲͎̼̤̺͚̳͇̥͓̫͈̳͎̪̹̫̭̱͉͇̹̤͉̖̞̖̗̠̠̰̫͈̦̲̬̯̘͓̲̣͙͎̝̙̱͇͙̘̝̺̩̲̱̥̮͍̼̹̳͉̼̩̲̦̹͎̜̟̱̱̤͉̥̬̜͎͈͎͕̳̦̜̦͉̻̤͍̮͎̲̳̭͖͓̠͓̣̹̪̼͓̳̩̤̳̹͕̮̝̩͓͔̩͖̩͍̩͍͔̩͚͍͇̟̲͇̱̮̖͓̦͔̟̫͇͙͈̥̠̤̼̖͈̹̺̱͔̝̭̲͕̻͓̠͚̮̩̝͓̰̹͍̹̘̦̞̯͔͙̙̯̮̥̝̥͚̬͍̺̜̪͙̲̝̪̣̝͇̩̞͇͓̝̜̥͎̥̳̪̣̣͖̭̞͕̝̯͚̥͖̯͔̥͆̓̒̀͋̀͐͋̍̊̔͑̓̉̈́̂̀̔̏̊͊͋̍̔͑͑̆̅͊͗̅̇̏͐̾́̐͒̿̓͂̓̉̋́̈́̄̄̒̈́̅̓̊̍͌̅̅͊̋̉́̑̇̄̈́̓͒̈̎̐͑̀͆͒̉̏̽̀́̿͌̓̊͋̀̈̽́̌̀̅̍̎̆̿̏̿̓̾͐̌͒̾̈́̄̋̾͋́̽̈́͆̑̐͂̇̎͂̉̈̃͗̿̈́̎̊̿́̾̔̈́̋̉̓̐̐̉̑́͌̑̂̀̾̏̀̀̌̆͌̈̃̍͋͋̽͐̆̌̍̀̇͒̌̌̅͂̈͗̈́̓̈́̓̐̈́̌̑́̋̔͋́͂̅̿͌̈́̑̀́͐̐́̈́̀́̒̓͋͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅṇ̴̨̢̧̛̠̤̦̻̼͈̰͍̖̤̗̪̝̬̲̩͓̘͚̙͓̥̤̦͍͍͙̤̜̫͉̝͔̺̗̱̝̦̦͔̪̗̝͉̻͇̬̺̗͖͓̠̜͇̘̙͓̹̠̣͉̦̲̙͙̙̤͍̟̲̔̈͌̿̆͊̓͐͒̄͑͊̓̓̀̽̑̀̓̅̋̿͌͐͐̋̽̃̊͛̿͗͂̽́̈́͒̔̾̈̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅg̸̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̩͖̖̥̫̳̲͙̼͕͎̗̼̬̬͍̹̱͙̭̦̪̲͇͈̣͚̝͓͔̯͔̘͍͇͖͓͓̟͔̘̤͙͚̣̳̦͙̘̩͖̮̜͔̻̩̲͔̼̤̘̹̼͉͕͈̝̲͎̥̳̘̫͕̞͔̳͇͎͉͎͍̻͓͓̲̺̯̦̝͍̖͎̦̻̻͉̥͕͕̱͕͎͚̲̠̖͇͓̪͕̙̟̖͎̳̪̝̘͎͎͚̜̳̤̭͎̲̳̻̞͇̗͉̗̥̱̘̗͖̣̣̻̞͖͕͇̮͇̭̘̝̮̼̥̜̟͈̟̜̟̣̼͉̜̲̜̖̭͎̔̇̔̆͒͒̿̉̑̅̃̈̔̌̂͊̃̾́̿̌̅̇̈́̅̋̎̅͌̊̈͊̂̓́̃̑͋͌̀̐̄̇̃̽̂͌̈̾̐͛͗͐̆̇͋͊̀͊̓̽̈͋̈́͌͛̎̇̃͛̓̌́́̍͒̓̀̂̔͌̈́̍̂̆̔̓͐̽̏̍͊̔͑̋̈́̑͋̒͗͐̓̐̈́̈̑̓̄̽͒̈́̽͒̅͊̾̍́̃̿̀͂̈́̒̍̓̑͋̊̍̈́̾̂̏̍̀͗̄̈̉͒̓͊͗̈́̄͋͆͒̎̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͚̼̜̭͇̹̤̫̳̫̯̝͇̞̙̞̰̦͓̬̠̖̹̗̼͖͇̜͍̣̹̙̰̝̹͚̜̬͍̘̗̖̫̟̬̩̙̳͍̖̹̮͙̱̬͉̖̬̣̺̠̹͈͇̪̻̺͍̖͇̘͓͈͕̲̞̝̻͓͕̱̘̠͈̼̰̪͎̳̞̞͙̳̭͔̼̜̗̝̬͓̻͕̻͓͙̘̘̱̩͉̣̩̩̼̻͉͍͚͉̹̗̣̠͙̳̪̼͕̬̪̤̺̱̤͍̦͈̥̼͕̻͓̪̖̻̗̫̣̞̝͙͎̟̜͓̣̮̫͖̟̟̺̗̗̜͕̮͉̘̺͇̘̲̞͚̲̤͇̣͕͍̘̭̤̣̜̭̹̙̱̦̫͔̳̤̻̩̹̦͋͌̇̀̇̅̃̐̆̈́͒̈́̄̔̀͛̓̎̊͛̆̐́̓̈́̈́̃͊̎̌̉̈́̽̓͒̀̒̀̒̋̈́͆͒̃̑̿́̃̀̏͂͐̏̑̉̓́̂͒͂͒̈̋̓͛͋̄̉̒̍̈̐͒̑̾̑̎͂̀̍͒̆̎̈́̂̈́̏̔̅͋́͑̍̎̈́͛̂̌̈́̍̔͂̒̉͑̏͐̂͐́̔̒͆̑̀͊̈͋́̏́̉͒̃͊̓̆̀̐̔̋̈̓͆͑̏̄̍̇̽̓̾̐̑͌̄̄̀̌̅̄͊͆͐͆͋̀̂̅̄̐̔̑̊̅͊͌͌̈̓̅̒̈͋̈́̋̔̅͋̊̐̈̃̈́̾̃̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅỚ̵̧̡̨̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̜̼̻̜̹̗͔̯͕̝͉̫̖̰̱͎̮̖̣̜̲̤͉͈̥͉̜͇͚̯̻̼̗̟̩̜̜̜̥̠͓͉̥͍̦̜̰̯̘̭̭̫͍̼͓͈͓̲̘̬̭͙̱̝̙͖̻͔̬̠͙̭̣͓͎̙̗̞̺͕̦̰̲̪̰̰̙̩̳̩̣͉̬̞͈̥̭̘͓͚͔̭͓͓̭͍̬̯̫̩̱̭̫͇̠̹͓̪̯̬͇̭͕̥̹̬̥̙͔̜̮̠̲̥͍̬̳̪̜͇̣̬̫̭̦̪̲͔̯̟͈̺̦̆͑̊̾̍͂̂̇̂̎̋̇͒̍̊̈́́͐͊̀̐͆̎̄̎͆̋͐̓́̾̊͊̓͌̉̎̑͒̍́̆͑̈́̒͂̋̿͊͆̓̃̒̓̾̅̄͋̔͋̈́͛͐̇̈́̈́̌̊͒̈́̒̒̉̒̅̉͗̈͆̍̋̏̐͛̑̋̇̾̑̽͒̍̂͋̆̀͋͊͆̽͛̀̿̿̈͐̆̒͐̋͂̓͗̔̍̓̋̈́̋̎͋̀̉̑̓̆̃̆̀͒̎̆͆̇͊̅̽̈̇̌̈́̑̔̾̏͐̈̍̊̍͌͗͒̈́̀̓̎͋̊̀̍̈́̔͌͒͑̎̇̈́͋̇͛̌̈́̃̒̏̍̅́̈́̿̌̏̒̏̋͒̃͐͆͌͐̂̐̓͗̏̔͑̅̈́̌̃̀̄̌̑̋͌͑̔͆̅̄͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅĘ̶̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͔̯̦̫̫̻̖̺̫̪͔̼̠̜͇̘̲͕̻̭͙̥͔̪̘̼̰̘͓̩̝̩̬̠̲̳̥͇͚̣͚̟̹̦͚̲̥̼̤̜̥͚͙̝̤̙̯̦̬̺͕͚̮̰̤͙̘̩̤̬̪̺̦̠̥̬̩̤̟͇̘̳̰̂̅̋̒̉̂̇̀́͌̀̒͒͛̇̿̉͊́͗͋͗̓̓̀̔̏̎̓̆̓͛̽̉͐̈͌̆̅͆̀̈́̿͂̽͐̃̌̈̆̈́̇̃̃̓̀̾̉͌̄̎̀̈́͂̈̈́̑̈̾̈́̓͑͑̔̽̉̊̎̋̈́͂̔͂́̀͛͛̿͗̾̆̀̃͒̅̇̽̈́̐͗̍͛̓́̿̅͋̓̀̌̈́̊̽̔͑͐̒̈́̑̓̐̂̈̓͑̔̽͌͛́̓̄͗́̑̐͐̈́̐͑̋̽̏͆̐̄͐̽̐́̓̈́͋͗̑͒̓̎͐́́̈͗̑͑͆̈́̽̉͌̈́̊̌̄̐͗̑́̇̂́͒̈́̽̆͐̉̈́̅̊̋́̅̽̆̈́̒̅̈́͊̈́̋͋͛̈̉̽̇̐͊͐̆̈͛̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̵̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̢̡̧̗̟̼̯͔͉̗͔̙̱̜̥̠̼͚̖̞͚̹̖̰̹͈̦̳̭̝̬͉͈̟̪̝̣̩͎̜̩͚̞̰̖̭̠͇͕̦̭͍̣̦̲͎̖̤͉̞͎̻̬̱̹̩̥̞̯̜̠̯̱̦͈̟̳̪͓̯͎̞̘̪̖̲͖̲͎̺̖̹̘͖̤͚̟̝̭̻̱͈͉̞̟̙̪̜͎̜͍̪͙̜͉̳͇̫͈̟͓̯̥̯̤͖̲͙̼̰̻͕͓̟̮͇̲̘̻̯̩̪͙͙͚̦̪̙̤̺̻̠̞̜̗̮͚͖̻̪̺̠̤̲̞̲̹̱͖̻̘̖͕̳̥̣̯͕͔͉̖̫̱̻̥̩͇̯̺̙̯̳̠͍͔̠̙̣̟̭̱̯͍͔̳͚̫̰̳̩̠͔͎̳̝̞̘̯̥̱̝͖̘̖̪̩͇͕̪͈̪̮̳͎̱̥̤͕̮͉͚̙̠̹̱̭͍̞̬͙̬̰̣̖̘̥̇̇̏̓̀́̋͛̈͗͛̾̅̄̇͌̍̀̇̆̈̇̐̄̀̂̐̐̂̒̅̐̅́͌̑̉̈́̉͂̈́̽̓͒̃̒̊͐̌̂̂̈́͗͗͊̐͂͆̎͆͆͗̊͊̑̃̆̇̂͑̓̾̋̈̔̈͗̀̓͋̓̍̍̊͋͛̊̈́̎̇̃̓͛̌̉͆̐̇͗̓̋͆̄͂̓́̈́͛̔́̍̿̔̔͐̽̽͌͑͋̊̋͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̷̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̧̡̼̻͔̰̳̦̦̥͇͎̙̭͙̹̞̩̣̮͎͇͔̦̬̳͎̮͚̯̼͎̲̘͕̭͉̘̯̪̗͔̙̲̠̻̞͙̫̳̼͇̖͇͚̩̱̻͈̟͓̱̬̙̙̟͉̳̩̰͚̪̫̺͉̳̖̼̼̜͇̗̿͛̐̓̀̈́̃͋̔̃́̈́̒̌̌̊̐̃̍͑͛̇̾̽͒̎͐͋̀̊̈̎̾͐̾͊̌̍̑̈́̋̇̈́͌͐̾͐̊̒̔̾͆̔͂͆̈́̾̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝W̶̡̛̛̫͓̟̼̣̻̹̦̖̯̩̳͖̦̬͕͍͙͙̘̩̩͔̫̰̩̙͇̯̞̗͎̪̪͕͍̥͓͉̟̮͙̜̘̺̹͍͈̙̖̬͈̖̜̬͙̭̘̐͑̆͂̈́̄͆̀̐̎̍͂͗̆́̎̈̌͒͌͌̀̈́̉̋̋͛̏̀̅̒̐̀̅̀̂͒̒̔̈́̏͒̌̓́́̈́̾͊̓͗̓́̑̔̿̎́̂̓̀͑̈́̐̽͑̀̏̀̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ą̸̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͔̤̦͈͈͎̤̺̰̫̝̰̮͎̺̰̲̩̝̥̫̥̬̫̞̱̠͔̰̻̼̱͇̪͈̩̬̰̬̓̊͊̓̉̅̾͌́̔͑͑̒̽͂̔̎̊̓̊͐̍̑̋̈͆́̋͌͒̔̓̈́̌̇̉̍́͑́̽̌̾̊͑̓̒͗̍͐͋͋̋̍̽̆̋͊̀̑̽̏̓͊̋̒̂̾͐̈́͂̃̍̈́͋̄̿́̈́͌͆͒̀͛̔̇̅͆̾̉̉͊̒̾͒̿͒̆̒͂̍̀̊̎̂͒̈́̎̔̆̈̉͑̈͑̾͆̃̐̀̒͊̍̾̑̐̑̅̀̂͋̌͛̒̇̉̿̅̑͂̈̆̏̿̓͛̏̾̊̈́͗̂́̌͂̀̅̿͛̈́̄̈́̀̊̿͛̅͗̆̆͆́͗͆̈́́͋̆̾̉͆̓̐̐̿̓̈́̒̂̈́̇̉͐̀̀̎̊̿͊̇̾͒̾̏̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅl̶̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̨̢͉͖̘̫̭̼̭̞͔̩̞͈̹̼̣̼̹͚̱̙͔̮̪̲̱͙̹͔̯̦̦͚̱̼̼͎̦̺͖͕͉͙̲̝̟̬̰̹̳̯̰̣͍̻͎̼̞̺̙̥̹̮͇̜͈̟̮̖̮̥̱̗̯̗̳̩̤̲̱̜͓̲̜͚̻͙̳̞̰̣̞̯͇̞͔̯̱̰̘͎͔͔̲̱̤̥̩̼̬̻̝͙̞͇̻̹͎͎̞̹̹̞̬̞̮̣̥̝͎̹̣̥̬͉̩̖̩̠͚̤̠̪̼͖͇̳̱̘̝̹̦̠̰̤͕͉̬͍̻̲͍̜͕͎̘̣͚̞̩̖͕̗͎͔̝̙̪̰͔͚̬̺̮͕͉̠̥̦͈͕̩̘͍̠̬̪͚͕̖͙̞͕͈̮̭̙͔̯̤̥̳̬͈͖͍̟͚̙̮̲͓̪̻̺̱̈̆̒̈́͌̿͑͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅķ̶̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̡̨̛̦̙͔̟̹̞̱̰̣̮̳̩͈̰̖̥̠̞̬̜̳͇͎̪̙͈̬̠͖̼̟̘̦̞̩͕͙̬͚̟͚̤̣̠̙͇͉̳̜͇̠͇̯̟̜̹̳̹̪͈̖̺̝̹͚̞̲̥̝̣̖̩͓̘̰̪̜̖̟̭̻̟̫͕̝̗̪͎͉̝̯͕̬̦̺͚͚͕͕̰͇̠̠̭͍̘̮͍̤̞̩̩̗̥̦̪̹͙̱̘̗̬͎̣͎̤̣̰͍̭͓̮̹͕̲͓̎̈́̊͛̒̓́͂̎̈́̓͐̈̓̀̔͗͊̋͛͒͛̉̎̈́̍̀̑̈́̀͆̒̃̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̹̳͈̪̝̹͕͕̹͙̟̮̪̘̺̥̜͈̰̙͕͚̳̙͇̺̞̞̳̙͇͉̘̤̤̭͚͚͖̞̮̜̻̹͚̼͚̳̥̰̩̟͍̭͓̰͍̣͓͚̼̣̘̺̹̘̩̻̣̤̝̤͕̹̹̞̰̟̩̱̫͌͐̂̽̇̓̈́̌̂͋͆̈́͐̈̇̍̏̓̊̾̎̿̈́͆̾̀̂̈́̌̈́̍̽̓̊͒͗̓̆̄̍̍̇̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅi̸̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̨̛͚͓͉̫̳̠͉̫͖͔͉͇̼̱̻̫̙͓̱̝͓͎̖̹̖̻̯̫̹̣̗̭̹͖̤̰̖͚͓͙̜̝̣̻̻̪̤͈͍̩̦̠̫̘̳̩̹͖̙͕̲͚̹̪̦̝̹̝̘̤̹̙̳̘̗̟͚̹͓̗̣͈̮̲̗̥͓̹̺̠̲̻̱͉͉͚̣̜̣͕͖̟̻͇̹̤̥̬͔͓̳̭̜͔͔̞͚̩̪̞͕̖̖͉̣̬͔̬̟̯͈̲͚̟̦͍̥̻̞̘̬̱̬͔͖̺͍͉͔̮̼̫̮̱̩̺͖̪̘͔̭͉̹͓̺̝̞̥̰̹̳͕̗͖͇͍͙͔̳͎̹̫̝̳̫͚̟̪̠̣̭̭̰̱̞͇͈̪̙̦͔̻̪͕̹͍̻͕̟̿́́͗͊̍̍̈͂͆̉̈́͗̃̊̂̓̌̾̓̓̋̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅn̸̛̛̙͖̻͎̪̬̠̝̜͓̥͔͇͔̥̏̒͑̿͆̓̆͗͒̑̂̊͋͐̂̋̅̑͑̊͒͛͛̂͋͋̋͋͋̓̈́̅̅͐̃̃̈́̃̇̎͋̈̅̈́̓̓̑͆̊̌͆̈̎̿̏͋͊̈͛͗̋̔̀̅̈́͒̉͋̾̀̍̇̈́̊̍̂͒̅̓͐̂̾͋̌͒̐̽̑̈͂̑͌̐̉͂̍̇͊̂̎̅͋͊̆̅̔̏͊͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅt̶̡̧̛̛̗̳͍̹̭̮̰̳̫̗̖̪̱͔̠̤̹̦͚̞̱͙̟̭͎̯̦̠͓̝͕͙̗͔͚͍̰̖̠̝͚̹̭̤͍̟͔̥̫̤̜͚͈̤̤̗̜͓͕̹̟̮̮͕̞̦̥̮̥͔͆͗͗̀͊̊̉͌̄̇̆̇̒̋͗́̊̂͋͌͛͊̓̐̒̃̀̋͛̽̇͛̇͆͐͒͆̅͐̀̄̀̔́͋̄͌͑̈́͗̀͂͋͑̆̈́̈̀͐͊͊̆̆̈́̋͌̆̌̒̇͆̔͑̋̓͐͒̓́͊́͂̈́̈͊̄́̊̆̽͒̐̿͆̂̃̓͑̃̉̓̀̔̂͒̍̃̈́̀̓̇́̎̍͂̇̐̾͊͛̈́̐̃̒͊͂̈́͊͂̆̈́̎͆̉̑̍̍͂̇̓́̀͒͛͌͆͒͒̅̌̂̋̾̄̽̆͊̈̒̓̂̽͌̑̑̒̏̔̿́͑͗̈́͌̔̔̋̅̂̒̾͌̽͆̓͆̽̄̽͋̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅo̵̢̢̢̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̡̡̧̡͕̗̼̖̜̮̯̖̲̺̝͉̞͎̫̲̫̼̫̪̖̪̭͖̱̩͚̯̘͙͚̮̹̳͚̥͉̞͚̮͖̜̜͍̜̩̺̙̣̫̯̠͙̜̠̠̘̻̼̰̹̮͕̮̺̭̹̯̘̯̜̯̹̫̮̹̥̙̬͈͎͇͇͇̙̞̬̺̤̞̖̦̫̯̣͙͕̩̟̻͎̟̙̙̼̮̭͇̼̞̥͚̖̮̫̝̪̞̞͕̥͍̖̬͉̻͇̯̙͉̮̰͎̠͕̼̠̫̣̹̲̹̯͇͕̦͖͙͕̯͓̻͔̹̬͍̭̫̤͉̼̝̻̹̪͓͕͉̗̪͕͖̦͚̜̺̣̗̫̙̩͓̣͎͓͈̪͔̯̣͓̮̠̺̥̫͍̼̖̹̫͇͍̜̬͚̼̻̥̗͇̫̟͉̜̥̫̙̬̙͖̝̻̪̲̣̲͎̤͙̪̬̞̙͈̹̦̮͍͖̣̰̯̓̊̌̑̾̅̊̍͒̃̊͂̎͑̅̃̀̃̌̇͆͂̿̂̒͒̏̽͗͛̐̃̏̃̂͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͕͇̱̗̲̳̻̯̯͎̘̞̟̜̯̤̬̖̳̬̱̦͍̫̹̯̣͎̮̺͉̭̬̯̻̩̹̖̠̺͎͍̥̤͇̜̺̗͖̻̩̭̪̹̣̤̙̼̰̘̞̥̞̩̜̻̺͓͖͚͕̹͓͓͇͚̭̳̪͚̖͇̩̺͈̱̜̮̬̺̝͈̳͉̭͇̠̰̬͓͕̮̩͙͔̥̮̩̭̤̰̣̰̥̱̣͔̰̥̼̦̫̟̭̯̗̜̳̥̯̗̗͓̳̣͍͓̤̠̘̙̥͖̮̜̬̭͎̘̠͕̖̩͎̼̘̫̣̖̙͉̬͔̟͇̹̯̹̟̮̣͉̻̟̩͙̟̩͈̤͇͎͎͚̩͍͔͉̳̬̙͉̤͚͓͖̘͚̺̪̙̜̺̠͉̱̩̭̻͎̗̥̟̜̜̠̥̓͛̽̔̈̇̍͑́̆̋͊̀̆̆͛͑̊̉̿̑͛̓̆̒̂̒̐̍͗̃͋̈͗͑͛͐́̈́͂̌̈́͛̌͌͐̓̉̂̃̍̅͑̍̎͋͂̌̐̽̎̑̄̄̄̌͗͒͊͆̔̋͋͗̽̉͗̂̆̈́̏̋͒̇͂̊̏̑͆̽̆͆̉̋̈̌̽̓͌͊͌̈́̉́͐́̑̾̽̄͗͊̏͐̔̑͑̀̓̆̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̲̭̤͖̗͚͉͉̰̗̳͇̹̰̳͎̼̙͇̟͙̺̬͖̞̻̥͈͍͙̬̭̘̲̪̼͉͈͈̪̬̜̬͉͙̖͍̪̞̱͚͚̤͓̺͍̪̬̳̳̪̥͚͇̪̰̳͖͍̙̝̖͉͙̤͔̤̫͉̹̟͙̹͔͚͍̹͉̝͈̘͔̰̖͖͍̺̺͚̤̗͙̗̤̜̰͕̩͕͍̞̺̯͖̣̪̗͉͉͎͚̟͖̬̙̻̫̟̪͈̠̿̓̂̈́̎͊̓̉̃̆̑͗̽̾̊͊͂̽̍͌̄͆̋̔̏̄̒̽͐́͊̈́̊̀̔͂̂̉͛̈́͒̊̃̇̀͗̌͗̎̈͂̓̉̃̋͊̓̉̓̌̈́̓̽̊̏͂̓̈̿̄́̾̽̄̿̈́̀̐̓̍͋̋̍̅̆̓̉̿̀͛̓̊͌̎̾̃̒͐̀̀̏͊͂̈́̏͊̀͌͊̾̑̀̔̔͗̉̍͆̑͆̑̊̉͐͌͑͋͌̊͗̾̇́̑̿͊̓̀̏͐̄̽̔̋̓͊̌̌̅́͋̾̇̊̊̽̅͑͐͂́̅̑̓̏̂̉̈̐͒̀̾̿̉̈́͒̎͐̽̀̑̍̿̾̽̈́̅̊̆̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͙̰̲̺̲̯͔͉̥̪̹̖̯͚̙̳͈̭͈̩͍̥̻̥͎̭̲̙̣̫̼̲̟̞͕͕̙̣̺̱̩̜̬̗͖͉̟̬̙̤̬̥͉̰̤̖͈̹̟̺͖͍̺̞͔̫̝͔̲̱̺̼̦̳̯̗̩̻̼̤͕͚͙̜͓͉̫̩̝͍̪͙͕͚͕͇̺̝̳̪̳͈̰̳̖̻͖͇̬̙̤̣̻̮͙͔̪͉̰̫̠͔͔͉͇̜̱̟͔̞̳͔͚̬̻͓̺͚͙̼̭̮̺̲̭̻͕͎̹̣̥̙͖̠̦͚͍͚̩̰̞̩͈̙͍̟͓͚̞̘̟̫̲̼̦͕̻̳̖͙̲̪̞̖̘͉̱̝̳͎̫̜̳̰̠̙̣̙͔͍̘̲̪͕̬͎͙̳͕̳͔̹͓̖͔̯͚͈͓͛̂͌̿̉͑̑̾̂̑͋̌͂̅̂̇͒̀̄̑͗̋́͆̿͛̃͗͛͊̾̉̽͗͋̉̓͑̎͂̐̆̃̊͆̓͐̾̏͌̏̑͒́̂̂͋̾̃̊̿̄͐̓̓̀̑̽̋̈́̋̊̓͆̈́́̉͊̀̈͒̑͐̉͌͑̋̈̐̀̿̓͌͒͂͛̽͂̆͒́̒͆̊͛̈̓͋̊̎̿̆͑̌̐͛́͐̂̿̀̅̑̽̒͌̈́̋̐͂̿͂̓̑̽̅̑̉̒̐̈̊͂̿̃̏̊̃̑̋͐̈̆̆̂̒͒̄̉̃̓̈́͌̓͌͗͂͆̎̊̒̏̐̒̌̅̀͋̅̿͌͊̔̀̊̔́̽̈̓̿̀̓͋͗͂͂͊͆́͌̔̊̊̃̓̎̓̂̈̄̑̓̔̀͐͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḛ̶̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̙̬͚͚̼͈̟͉̟̠̗͔̼͔͇̯̺̜͚̩͖͍̲͇̮͎͔̪̦̩͉͕̯͈͇̤̭̫̞̺̠͔̯̬̖̩̻̘̈̔͑͒͛́̏̒̊̄͂̒͂̿̎́͌̽̏̃̽̅͆̅͐͆́̂̓̉͊̅͗̃̓͌͐̃̃̽͑̌̈́̿̐͌̐̾̑̌͛͗͑̈̋̋͛̔̃̆̈́̈́͌͌̒̋͒̂͑̋͊̌̈͂̿͆̓̈̈́́̂̓͋͗̿̿̍͂̃̅̊͐̌̊̅͒͛̿̉̃͑̈́̂͗̈́̈̈́̂͋̇̒̐̐͛͌̐͆̈́̄̔̉̓̋͛̇̄̑͒͐̔̂͐̓͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̷̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̠̳̯̦̣͉̗̝͈̙̪͍̼̣̘̪̪̦̙̱͚̱̤̝̟͉̼̻̰̩͇̫̞̏̑͛̄̊̈́̔͑́̄̆̇͂͊̂͋̍̾̽̇̐̋͋́̋̎̈́̏̃̽̒̃̂̌́͋͋͋̃̌̋͐̈́͆̆̈̈̽̊̈́̀͒̆͂̊̑͋̓̋͒̒͗̓̐̒̽̎͑̐̊̓̃̇̾̽̓͆̂͌͌͗͋͂̔̉̂͂͗̾̏͊͑́̂̈́͒̈́͊̔͊̌̄̌̑̅̽̈́̈́́͒́̒̀̆̒̒̌͋̌̄̈́͋̐̆̈̾̓̂́̔̍̓̃͋̉͗̅̓̇̑̂̋̆̓́͊̓̀͂̀͒̉̆̑̆̑͑̾̔̽͊̇̿̈͌̉͊̃̓͑̈̆͛͊̄̈̄̊͆̎̒̓́̏̉͑̎͐̉̊̿̿̐̈̓́̂͊̇͋̄͗͂͌̊̄̓̾̉̊̽́̀͌̂̃͗͐̃̋͂̅̀̌̓͐̓͒͑̔́́̊͋̋͑͐̎͆̎͌̓͌̋̍̀͆́̈͌̈́͂̏̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝b̷̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̬̠͉̥̮̟̰̯̤̓̑̀̑̍͊̃́͆̑͂́̆̽́̆͂̃͗̅́́͋̎͑͌̂͌͂́͐͌͒̉̓͒̉̽̆̓͂͛̈́̋̈́͂̒̈́̎͒̏̈́́̊̌̓̒̔͐́̿́́̎̄͛̀͛͂́̆̀̾̅̍͑̂̀̽̅̏́̉̓̓̒̊̋͗̓͂̽̋̓́̒̐̈́̎͂̅́̐̉͛͆̄̑̉̅̿̑̋̄̈̀̈́̾̿͊̓͌̾͆͒̄̃̀̅̊̑͆̌̍̾̂͂̊̄̆̅̓̓̉̅͋͑͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠a̶̢̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̭̲̪̮̮̱̜̺̥͖̞̟̞͎̺͙̻̪͍̺͇̯̲͙̝̰̬̠̺̲͙͚̭͕͕̤͈͈̺̘͇̭̗͓̬̟͇̤̭̻̟̟̹͚͉̠̝̖̤̫̩̙̘͙̹̗̖͕̹̘͈̬͓̯̯͓̰̮̖͚͇̺͙̲̱̙͇̱̫͙̭͖̙̣̘̗̟̱̣͕̤̹̮̳͈͖̱̱̘͍̣̹͎͖̻͚͉̫̘̰̖̪͎͍͓̖̔̃̄́͂̂̑̊̍̑̂̂̆͋̏̈̇̈̐͋͌̒̈̾̽̔́̃̓̉̊͌͋̂͆̃̔͒̽̐̿̈́́̉̀͊̓̉͂̆͊͌̾̀̈́́́́̓̋̄͗̈́̔͑͛̇͊͋̽̽̈́̎̏̋̊̐̇̑̈̅̽̈́̾̇̄̇̌̒͌̎͋̐̍͌̈́͒̓̆̒͋͂̏͂̃̿̐̀̂͆̎̑̊̉̓̋͆̑̊̂͑͑̃̇̓̆͂̋͛̄͂̈́̂͗̄̀̈́̌͆̈́̈́͐̉̐̈̃̈́̏͑̿̇̍͊̾̓̈́̀̊́̔̅́͗͋̈͗̔̍̉͛́̑̈́̑̊̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͍͇͈͇̞̫̲̱͇͎̝͙͎͚͖̱̲̖̳̮̞̤̦̤͇̮͉̯͖̻͔͍̯̙͕̦̯̟̯̻͓͇̗̟͎͍̘̦͇̱͈͎̞̤̦̘͚͖̹̣̭̫̗̬̦̲͙̮̹̥̹̻̲̥̲͈̺̤͈͖̯̦͓̦̠̭̣̲͉͔͙̪̝̣͓̝͕̱̘̗̘̠͓̫̮̯̺̍̒̔̈͗̆̄̈́͑̾͛̇̾̊̌̓̓̐̋̽̉̀͂͌́̈͆̓̄͌̏̈́̈͒̌͌̉͌́̇̀̈́͌̃̄̓̑͊̄̏̐͋̅͊͊̔͊̄̽̏̽̎͋̽̂̏̀̇͌̊̌̏͛͋͗̿̅̄̂̏̔̆͋͆͆̒̈̈́̈́͑̌̀̈́̓̽͛̈̈́͑́͌̉̐̌̄͐̈́͑̅̓͗̄̽͑́͆̍̍̇̊̄̇̿́̋̈́̌͌̽͌̀͌̃̈̓̆̑̑͛̎́̏̿͐͑͗̅̈̍̋̓̉̇̓͒̈́́̀̀͆̿̄̋͑͛̂̍̓̌̅̿́̂̀̀̑̎̃́̾̏́͑̈́͊̇͑̇̾̓̓̄̓͋̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̡̡̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̥̪̫̲̹͈̰͉̦͇̲͔̞̞̬̹̪̭̱̩̱̙͎̩̲̘͉̯̥͔̦̞̬͎̗̼͈̞̲̰̦̩̳̳̣̜͓̯̜̠̥̥͈͇̣̤̗͈͔͖͓̤̟̝̗͙̻͕̥̗̼̼͇̰͖̰̳͖̻͖̰̣͎͚̯̠̱͇̗͍̳̗͈̥̤̙̼̺̘̬̟̟̤̞̥̲͓͈̥̪̻̘̲̬͓̥̰͕̙̦̻̝͔̯̖̻̠̽̅̅̃̂̎́͑̓͌́͗̈́̇̔͋̈́̉̇͗͐̋̔̽̃̽͂̐̽̀̾̍̆̈́̃͆̓̑̎̇̑̍̋̅̑̃̀̒̓͗͒̅́́̋́͋͌̀̾͋́̅̐̈̐̋̔͋̄̍̎͆̈̔̑͂̏̉͋͐̈̐̎̿̈̈͑͋͆̍̂́̒̎͗̍̓̄͒̿͆͋̂̈́̿̈́̑̄̎̿̈̍͗̏̈͂͌̊͒̄̈́͐́͂́̽̎̀͒̄̄͌̂̏͒̈̆̊̈́̂̿̈́̾̓̈́̀̽̋̇̍͋̎̄̉͛̈́͒̃̈̔̋̋́̂̇͒͋̇̍͌͌̇̈́̇̀̇͒͗̀͆̒͐̃͊͋͋̃̅͌̉̀̐̉̈́͂͂̔̈̀̂̏̄͗͛̑̔̎̆̀̈́̌̎̿̎͊̇͌̓̈́̔̍̏̃̑̈́̂͂̌͊̍͒̂̔͑͌͋̓͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̷̧̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̤͓͔͓̖̙͕͍͇͖͍̼̟̖̤͉͈̖̯̱̟̹̙̣̲̭̫̼̭̳̼͎̺̥̗̦͚̬̖̪̱̣̰̙͇̰͎̻̯͓̙̳͈̫͕̣̩̻̹̥͎̥͖̳̭͕̩͉͓̥͙͖̞͉̩̣̹̤̪̹̬͎̤̤͙̜̝̦͎͙̱̣̟͕̺̖͖͖̪̦̬̣̳̖̺͕͉͍̹̖͖̥͙̯͍̬̜̞̗̠̣̲̝̪̹̣͎̮̜̗̬̬̠̻͙̳͈̞̳̦̻̜̺̱̳͖̤̥̱̮͇̝̦̝̙̹͖͓̲̦̬͓͔̥̟̩̮̦͓͔͔̣̘̳̳̯̙̲͖̰̮̫̲̬͉̠͕̫̫͓̠̤̺̬͖̺͎̳͍̞̲͔͍̬̠͖̻̺̗͓̪̤͓̘̺̤̭̱̮͓̪͙͙̳̬̘͎̘̹̪͗̇̈̏̿̐͗̏̿̈͌̆̏͌̊͑̋̉̋̀͌̾̅̐̿͛́̈́̑͛̒͊̊́̂̆̉̏̈̔̀͊̒͐̔͗̾̿́̂̀̌͗̽̿̓̈̊̐̎̈́́͛͗̏͛̓̇̄̿͛̍̾͊͗͒̏̄̀̎͆͑̓́̄̋̉͆͂̍̂͑͒͛́͐͆̌̍́́̈̆̋̈͒̑̑͂̀̐̽̓̏́͐̾͒̿̎́̈́͆̒͌̄͂͐̍̌̊͗͊̓̽͌͐́͑̓̈́͛́̈́́̏̋̇̓͌̏̊̊̽͂̀̋̀̑̐̌̂͋̽͑̅͋̒͐̇͐͛̍̂̊́́̌̀̓̆̉̃̊̆͂̌̌̃͒̿̒͗͗͐̔̐̇͌̿̀̇͊̾̐̓̈́̓̽̀́͗͊̿́̅͋̍͆̆̏̓͌̃̓̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̡̛̰͎̤̻͖̗͙̦̤̝̪͔͈͔̪͍̮̰͖̤̻͚̫̩̥͚͉͓̫̗̟͍̭̗̗̳̟͉̯͕̖͈̦̣͎̠͚̣̰̺̞̱̣̹̜̰̗̝̙̙̭̦͈̯̬͚̖͉̙̯̺͕̺̪̩̯̱̲̯̩̗̘̭̹̞̼̱̲̺̘̼̻̦͓̯̣̻̬̤̺̯͚̹̻̠͚͇̼̻̪̮͎̖͕͕̗̜̲̟͍̲̗̝͇̰̱̰̣̤̠͈̪͉̞̞͓͙̫̝̘͚̲̠̪̝͍̝̣̤̖̟̩̼̙̮̰͉̱̯̤̰̞̤͙̘͚̲̩̱̜̻͎͉̰̦̗͚͙̳̹͕͍̲̼͈̮̣̙͍͍͓̗̬̩͓̭͉͍̰̩̫͚̫̰̖̭͍͎͇͚̬̘̪̼̞͈͙͖͉͔̭͕̪̫̬̙̱̥̞͎͔̝̯̝͉̻̻͚̼̣̩͍̥͓̘̰͎͎̄̐̀͒̑̋̈́̆͗̽̊̿̽̃̍́̀̄͋̈́̔̄̈̎̑͛̔͛̑̈́̆̊́̽́͋͐̑̑̇͐̄̿̀̀̒̄͆̌̓̅́̆͊̀̈͗̏͐͊͑̿͒͒̈́̊̍͗̄̄͒́̊͊̓͗̂̎̆͆͋̿̾̈́̑̎̂̀͊͊͌̽͌͑͑̅̌̌́͂͒̆͑͑͂͗̆̾̂̈́͒̐̑̅̐̀̉̂̾̊̑̇͒̓̐̈̃̊̄́̿̉̑̏̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̡̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̧̡̨̰̣͖̮̼̣̼̱̟̭̲̮̺̪̳̖̣͍̞̞͍̱̼̮̘̻̻̩̙̯͙̥̝͙͚̟͔̲̞̫̭͇͇̼͉̺̙̰͚͖̪͉͉͎̭͔͇͚̤̟͈͚̺̣̲͉͈͇̤̥͈͎̯̺̮̲̭͎̼̫̪̳̯̪̻͈͎͚̳̺̭̹͕̗̟̺̥̙͕̣̩͎͖͙͎͔͚̫̩̙͖̱̪̞͓̳͎̱̫̝̯̪̲̭̫̣̜̩͔͓̻͍̪̠̺̩̼̠̼̱̟̞̥̬̱̜̘͍̼͖͔͚̤̦̱͓̯̱̥̳̮̙͉̤̬͔͙͈͖̲̥̻͙̱̫͖̹̪͙̺͎͖͖̑̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅm̸̧̧̧̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̢͖̼̞̺̥͎͈͖͚͉͙̺̟͕̜̺͇̘͇̬͈̙̰̪̪̳͍͈̞̟̝̲̫͔͎̝̠̙̖̫̯̥̟̭̩̺̣̬͎̮͍͇͓̖͎̦̪̫̤̜̳̩͎̬̭͖͈̦̮̬̹͚̘̠̗͕̝̞̬̬̥̩͍̬̟̤̤̮̟͔̮̩̥̠͓̹̺̘̭̥͕͓̹̗̀̐̋̈̌̀̽̐̓͗͗̃̒͂͌͌̄̂͋̏͛̌͗́̈͒̓̑̓̽͋̈́̃̈̾͒̎̏̃̈́͗̈͌̂̄̂̍̒̽̽͑́͂̾́̇̄̿͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̯̻͚̩̱̤̪͙̙̱̥͈̹̝̻̫͓͈̤͚̟͓͉̮̲̩̫͉͍͎̜̲̮̘̰̮̦̭̻̦̩͈͚̺͙̝̘̺͕͍͖̥̹̼͖͎͎̫̼͉͓̝̺̼̩͕̬̖̬͉͙̞̤̖͎͇̯̠̗̜͕̱̱͓̱̱̻͖̤̠̞̘͉̣̦̰̜̟̮͎̯̳̞̦͖͔͓̞͖̦̦̤̙̱̭̘̜̖̜̙̠̭̙̞͈͖̠͇̥̞͇̰̘͉̥̟̬̻̜͕̦̜̥͔͎̻̰͇̜̫̫̯̙̭̱̻̺͈̤͕̜͕̲̲̰͔̥̟͋̃͑̄̀́̄̒͌̆̉̈́̏̒͂̅̌̎̽̆̃̏̀̍̄̃̏̍͂̀̍͆͑̍̆̾̎͗̂͆́̈́͆̎͛͂͋̑̀̃̇̌͛͒͆̓̇̄̄͗̓̓̌͊͆͑̍͑̽̂͋̈́̐̏̏͋̈̈́̉́͂̎̑͐̋̀̿̐̒̑̂͆̓̈̃͗̓͆̿̄̄͒̀͗́̌̽̇͗̿̈́́̆̒͑͊̒̍̈́̐͆̋̈́̃͋͊͛̈̅̑̇̎̓͆̓͌͊̾̂̀̿̓̔̉͛͒̾͂̔̓͆̽̎̓̉͌̌̀̓̀̔̉̐̍͊̒̊͂̒̒̉̈̋̃̉̀̌̔͛̔́̂̃̍̊̾͗̎̔̾̈́̓̇̑͊̋̃̑͒̒̈́̈́̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̲̹͉̪̮̜͖̰̝̣̖͓͎͍͕̜̠̱̜̥̻̰̬͍̣͇͖̻̳̼͔̲͕̙̭̳̘̲͈̯̜̼̞͍̰̙̹͙̜͚͙͈̼͉͉̗̖̱̩̖̖̱͎̞̳̱̞̩͉̯̺͇̙̥̩͉̲͙̳̬͔̪̦̠̗͉̦̰̫̰̱̙̳̜̘̠̻̱͕͉̞̤̣̪̰͖͙͕̯͔͔̗̥̠̠̱̪̯̘̼̠̺̘̙͉̙͚̦̣͚̟̣̞̮͕̯̙̜̹̭̟̹̪̟̞̘̞̺̞̙̖̜͇͈̘̣̫̖̠͚͈̟͍̫̦̬̰̩̺͚̻̦̹͎̠̜̺͓̩̹͓̱̭̺̼̜̰̙̤͉̪̙͎͉͎̫͙͎͇̣̮̝͔͓̺̰̯̔̇͗̽̓͐͌̓̍͌̆̌̐̉͊͊̈́̔̏̑̈̽̍͒͊͌̄͌͑͆͗͂́̈́͑͐̀̅̍̇͐̐͒̂̆̃̓͊͆̋̋̅̉͋̊̽͑̂̉̾͒̔̀̓̃͑͂̈́̎̒͋̌̆́̈́̆̊̀̎͛͛͛̒͑͊̏͐̎́͛͆̈́́̊̉̾̇́̐̀̂̀̽͗̃͛͒͑͊́̍̔̉͒͋̂͊̉̈́̓̒́̇͛̑̿͌͐̽̂͊̄͂͋̀͂̃̓̋̓̄̓͌͑̔̑̂̇͑̉̃̊̈́̎̂̌͋̉̍̈́͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅí̸̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̖̪̲͇͚̝̯͚̜͇̭̪͕̮̩͈͈̮͇̱̬̘͈͖̬̤̝̪̪̜͇̬̺̤͓͍͎̪̜̰̥̗̱̙͔̣̥̼̜̞̳̜̳͈͎͈̲̦̹͚̳͚͎̖̜͕͕̲̬͍̦̩͔͎̠̙̞̹̬̮̣̫̜̖̙̞̹̲͓̳̝͙͕̯͎̜̙̘͖̯̰͚̖̜̥̹̳̟͕̖̫̳̺̤͕̯̠̗̣̤̫͍̝̻̞̫̮̰̹͙͔̰̫̟̙̳̘̘̘̗̣̘͇̺̼̼͓̖͎͇̋́̇̆̽̇͌̾̍̑̄̃̏̄͌̑̍͗̿̈́̌͗͂̅́͆̅̈́̓͒̊͛̾̋͐̌̀̇͑̊͒̐͊̃̏͊̄̐͊̀̐͂̂͆͋͆̾͋́́̏͛̋̈́̀̈́̅̄̑̏̑̀̋̽͑̉̓͊̈͛̽̂͊̒͂̇̊͋̈̐̊̃̉͛̅͐̓͆̆͛́̿͊͒́̒͐̏̔͗̏͒̿̿̏͌̃̉̃͊̍̾͆̄̃̊̈́͌̂͒͊̒̾̈̊́̔͊͌̿͑̐̎̂̅͐̅͆͛̒̔̐̂͊͛͐̓̔̓̊̇̾̍̑̔̈́̃̃́̓̈̀́̌̔̒͊́́͗̇́̏͒̾̆͌͑̐̂͗́̏͛͂̾̑̀̅̓́͆̉̓͌͗̑̈́̽͊̋̌̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̶̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̲̰̹̰̖̠̻͕̟̳̪̳͈̮̤͓̹͇̳̯̤̳̟͈̯̳̯̻̻̫̰̪̲̥͇̯̱̩̝̮̪̤̭̮͔͍̰͓̳͚͈͇̰̦̰̙̘͓̣̝͇̞͈͚͓̩̦̹̖̯͚̤̬͓̘͇͎̜̮̟̤͎̦̗̜͍̳͓̼̜̺͉͙͍̣̩̞̝̦̖̳̤̮͈̺͖͎͖̝̦͇̖̜̪͚̮̰̟͎̖͇̫̪̲̗͙͇͉͚͈̯͕̭̫̜̣̤̞̮̜͎̤̪̺̥̗̫̗̞̭̪̩̟̦͔̝̜͚̪͓̲̳͕͖͎͔͓͖͉̭̗̤̞͎̙̱̟̜̰̼̘͎̰̹͉͈͈̦͇̫̟̱̤̹̬̘̫̥̗̹̜͕̖̪̺̩̰̭̜̗́͌̽͋̒́̄̾̍̐̎͐̆̋̄͌͗͌̒̈́̐̍̈́̎̒̽̔͆̒̄̓̆͑̓͊͋̈̈́́͗͂̔͌͛̏͒̅̿̂͆͊̿͗̀̏̊̎̅̈̑̑̅̋̓͐̌͗͒̓̀̀͐̏͊̐͂̈́̒̓͌͌͋̋͋̈́̍̓͛̅̇͆̑́͛̊͛͑͛̓̍͂̍̌̑̍̊̿̎͒̂͊̐̐̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̬̘̖͙͓͍̳̪̳͚̹̙̲̦̪̹̠̥̭̯͍̪̮̝̗̺̣̣̹͕̳͔̳͈̺̙͔̖̟̖̗̰̫͚̤͈̞̺͉̱̠̥̲̩̳̲̟̰̬͔̯̮͈̺̘͔̖̟͙̦͉̗̭̮̹͉̮̫̥̗͓̘̩̺̞͈͍͙͕̘̜̹̮̦̣̠̣̬̝͔̥̫̪̤̔̉̏̈͒̓̀̅̽̒́̀̌́͌̅͊̾́́͛́̅̔͆̑́̿̌̆͗̀́̒͐̎̈́̈́̆͑̆̾̓̓̂̇̂͐̒̆͊̑̿͒̽̔̈́͊͆̀̈́̋̒̊̀̑̅̑̌͛̄̓̑͊̉̑̌̍̎̍̈́̏̊̈́͗̈͊̋̎̈̽̏̑̎̈́̀̾͊̋̍̏̾̓̒́̀̑̈́͛̋̽̀̃̏̃̽̑́̃͋̔͛̒̽̅̂̒͛̓͗̄̿̀͆͂͆̎͒͌̓̿̏͌͌̈́͒́̾̈̀̌͊́̏̌̽̀̐̂̋̏̌̔̈̿̒̈͊͆̓̈́̑̅̆̐̇̏͗̋̅̍̿͊̑̔̀̐͒̾̎͋͌̐͗̉̆͂̇͑́̂̉̈͐͛̊͊̊̆̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̛̛̛̛̘͉͔̯͎̗̲̖̈́͊̓͑̐̅̈́̓́́̋̆̓̑̇̈́͂̈́̊̾̈͌̈́̑̒̃̏̎̃͐̃͐́́̈́̋͑̊̿̿̈́͐̐͂̿͆͌̾͗͆͋͛͊́̅͆̏̽̔̐͑̑̉̔͗͗̈̎̈́̔̃̈́̓̿̄͋̀̓͐̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠s̸̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̨̢̛̛͍̺̻͚̤̜̳̩̺͉̭̺̦̙͍̪̬̠̬͔̹̥͉͔̯̘͙͈͉̪͎̲͍̣̟̜͙̞͈̣̮͖͕̹̠̪̠͉͍̲̣͚͉̩̺̳̘͚̤͙̠̰̠̹̖̲͚̫̱͉̹̘̹͚̺͍̰̘͙̼͎̯͕̭̘̝͖̬̠̖͈̳̼͖̯͍̮̘͉̰͉͙̞͓̖̫̙͔̹͔̹͔̰̤͍̟̥̺̰̥̱͉̻̣̤̖̮̹̖̰͈͓̦̖̬͈͓͖̣̱̥̻̣̠͖̗̥͔̱͕̭̱̭͕̝̟̜̜̫̦̹̲̜̻̗̝̘͍̰͎̯̤̜͇͙̗̞̗̪̪̲̜̫̟̣̹͓̩̠̼̭͍̗̪͉̦̟͍̟̰̻̠̺̣̹̦͕͎͓̯͔̘̗͕̣̗͉̻͔̰̣͇͎̱̗̙̩̞͖̀͐̑̓̊̄́̽̈́̆͑̎̔̈́̐̾̐̔̈́̉̊͂́̿̅̌̓̿̃̃̌̔̎̃̽̊͒̇̃̓̃̈́̏̽̄̈́͗̈̌̍̍̌̇́̐͊͒̑̈́͂̾͂̑͆͐̽̀̉̅͊́͆̽́̂̈́̆̽̃̐̎̑̀͆͛̈͌̓͂͐̍̍̇̉̉̀́́̏̽̎̀͑̂̃͊͆̈́̏̇͌̈́́͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅớ̸̧̧̧̰̤̘̱͙̫̮͔̘̩̺̥̻̠͇̼̜̩͂̀͋̔̈́͌̐̉̿̄͗͂̈́̈̑̆̆̔͑̿͂̄̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͠ͅm̶̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̛͕̬͓̩͕̯̻̟̥̝̩̫̫͓̲̟̼̫̣̻̬̫̭͖̝̹̘̼̠͙̩̰̖̫̪̱̻̟̱͉͂͆̔͋̈́́̌̑̒͆̓̄̿͊͗̑̈́̑͗̔̏̉͋͂̈́̃̇͂͗̋͛̿̽͂̽̈́̄̂̎́̊̈̂̈́̍̐́́̆͗̽̃̊̈́̋̀̐͌͒̃́̈́̎̅̍̿͐͊̿̾͗̌̿̀͛̀͛̒͌̓̇̉̈́̈́̍̋͗̊́̈́̈́̃̍́̅̋̈̿̈͌͂͌̋̀͂̋͆̓̎̒͊̋̈́̀͑͗́͊̄̈́̀̈̐͌̿̉͋̎̍̅̀̆͑͒̄̓̿̈̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅe̶̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̡̛̛͉͈̫̖̬̱̫͈͈̟͕̦̲̙̩̼͙͓͔̣͎̩͔͍̯̬̭̩̠̥̙̝̰̞͕̟̯̗̳͉̥͉̣̤̫̗͍͈͉̺̳͔̯̲̟̲̹̗̝͙̰͕̫̟̞̙͉̜̹͉̪̘̤̪͇̰͍͓͇̻͔̱̘̟͔̜̞̤͍̮͔̼̹̫͙͈̦̤͚̣̮̫̮͖̟̬̖̯̗̲̰̘̘̺̘̱͙̩͇̞̼̰̪͉̱̦͈̠̮̤͎͎̜̖̣̗̮͙̮̟̟̻͚̟̤͎͉̩̞̼͔̫̬͍̺̬̤͉̙͇̟̝̟̳̱͎̻͙̭͎̤̙͇̪͍͍̥͓̝̪͇̦̝̤̥̞̳͍̗̱̭̘͕̤̟͚̘̣̠̪̣͙̗̥̖̤̟̠̞͈͎͓̋̅̇̊̐̃͂̾̍̀̅͌̊̈́͆͋̅̔̅͌͑͋̌̓̌̎̇̉́͂̏̔̾̿̈́̔́͊͆̆̈́̏͗̒̐̃̾̈́̉͐̎͐̾̐͒̇́͂̎̋̔̽͊̏͑̊͒̿́̆̀́̔̏̃̋̔̏̀̀̈́̾̀̈́̋̀͂̈́͒͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̢̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̠̱̤̙̬̲͈̣̣͓͉͈̥͖̳̣͍̥͈̘͖̺͓͙͇̳̫͓̤̠̭̼̪͙̼̯̭͇͖͉͇̻͚̭̱̪̮͈̗̯̰͈̻̼̼͇̝̞͇͖̦̳̫̻̫̭̬̬̖͖̼̹̱̮̗̭͎͍͚̜̞͎̟͉̲͚̣͙̰͚̪̹̼̼̘͔̦̥͎̜̼̙͖̙̟̞̤̥͕͍̝̪̪̻̮̦̫̻̲̰̤͖̱̹͈̤̜͍̖̰͇̼̟͉͕̖͓̝̭͉̟̭̭͉̱̤͚̗͈͕̰͉̤͎̳̝̞͇̹̟͎̹̘̻̝͕̣̥̹̝̺̠̹͉͓̳̳͈̣͉͉̝̠̹̘̙̪̜̥̫͚̪̣̗̗̱͔̫̬͇̳̱̺̠͖̖̱̤͖̮̥̞̯͔̮͓̯̰̖͙̱̝̼͚͙̗̩̬̯̞͎̘̟̟͙͚͇͔̪̗̘̆͂̍͌̌̽͌͐̄̈́̍́͂̓̈̆̐̓́͗̍̿͗͒̓̃̂̆̈̒̇͆͛́̂̓̾͋͐́̍͒̍͒̈̊̉̇̑́̈́̀̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̶̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̺̞͖͚͙͇̭͉͓̥̤͖͎͖̹̝͚̼̱̭͍̝̥͇͔̲̜͈͈̻͔̻̙̥̭̭͓͔͔͍̫̣̜̲͚͎̮͔͖̮̟̬̪̱̟͔̠͓̪̥̳̲̲̩͎̹͕̲͇̤̭̗͎̘͚͕̗̲̻̹̩̗̭̣̤̹̣̭̗̥͉͍͔͉͍͚͚̣̖͓͕̺̝͓̺͖̰͚̯͈̖̱͚̹͔͍̪͎̮͉̫̺̬̱̞̟͚͍̝͚̫̯͎͇̲̥̹͙̬̱͇̼̠̼̩̝͓̮͔͕̤̳̱̲̤̫̥͎̦̺̬̱͔̖͉̜͔̙̣̰͉͚̭̙̮̜̘̻̣̲̦̰͖̙͇̹͖̜͚̝͖̭̭͇̜̬̫͓̘͍͇̩͉̞̦̟̝͈̤͖͍̙̝͚̗͓̬̮͓͔̥̹̞̬̲͙̦̪̭̼͎̦̲̘̮̥͈̬̽͛͆̌̾̓̆̃̑̈̅̇̿̈̔̔͒́̓̍̓̒́̄̅̈́̈͗̌͋̈́̓͒̒̅́́̓̊́̐͛́̌̊̓́̽́̓́̀̽̑̉̽̅͊͆͒̀͗͆͛̈́̾̽̇̈́͐̅̑̈̅̃̋͋͒̋̀̒̽̃̃͛͊̉͆̓̒́͋͐̍͐̂́̽̒͆̔̃̾̆̑̈́͂̆͋̉͐̒̀͆̅͌͗̈̌̔́͐̈́̔͗̈́͑̀̂̌́̈́͌̾̄̌̀̀͋̌͐̔̐͐͂̾̂̈́̃́̓̆͐͆̃́̄͑̈́̇́̑͒̓͛̒̆̂̾͌̑̈͗͂̏͑͂̉͂͛͊̔̈̌̅͗͌͐̿́̍͌͗̍̊̎͑̈̇͊̓͗͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅợ̴̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̥̯̳̲̦͖̥̟̜̹͉̜̫͈͉̗̲̙͕͎̼̮̤͕̺̼͈̳͖̜̙̟̲̳̺̦͇̬̰͕̩͓̭͙̣̩͉̟̭̩̣̖̗͖͉̥͕̻̠͇͎̗̼̱͍̰̱͎̘̼͇̫̠̘̩̹̗͉͈͍͈̻͔͍͔̝͕͕͓͚̞̠͈͖̦̭̩̭̹̠̰̯͎̪̥͍̰̮̦͈̳̟̬̫̹͈̭̖̯̥̟̳͉͙̦͙̖̫̱͍̞̩̺̥̤̱̣̘͇̞̝͚̭̥͇̭̣̙̬̙̘̝̖͇͖͚̪̜̺̜̞̲͚̻͖̪̦̘̩͎͚͎̱̭̥͎̮͎̫̪̞̼͎̠̞̥̟̳̗̻̀̋̒͛̎̇͒̿͂̎̅̒̓̎̎̂͛̏̂̉̀́̔̑̆͌̔̄̈̆̽͑̄̿͒̿̍̐͒̿͛́́̎̀͗̏̓̀̂̃͋͌̒̑͐͆̂͌̋̔̉́̋̎̊͗̔͗͒̈́̈̐̐̆̂̀̇͊̓͋͑͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅņ̴̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̟̲̬̤̭̣͍̟̱͖̪̣̣̯͉̗̫̘̖̠̬͚̥̳̮̲̱̰͚̟̙̞̦̳̲̙͚̞̫͎̘̱̬̩̜̲̝̟͖̞͓̱͓̰̰̺̯̼̹̳̱͈̞̻̩͚͕̲̟͉̮̩͎̏͊̈͌͆̿̑̽̈̈́̅̀̾͂̈̋͐̋̈́̒̎͋̏͊̌̐͂̄́͐̾̊̿̇͊͑͂̉̿̐́̔̊́̆̈́̉̉̈́́̄̾̑̋̏͑̊̄̅̔̅̇̋̇͑̉́̈́̿̍̈͆̈́͒̔̆̏̈́̿́͆͛͊̐̀̆͑͒̎͊̓̓́̓̽͑̾̀͊̊̏̔̓͊͌͒̃̈́͋̽͆͐̑̀̄́̆́̾̊̌̏̅̅̎̔͐̿̀͗̅̿̍̐̓̆͂͗̍͂̔̒̂͆͒͛́͆͆͆̍͊̋͋̈͑͊̀̅̈́̏͛̊̊̔̊̊͘̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅȩ̴̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̩̣͚̠͇͚͖̩̯̗̮̮͉͉̥͕̹̦̹̫͍̗͖̥̗̗̬̬̱̟̞͚̺͔͙̤̻͖͇̩͚̟̗̙̞̰͔͚̹̮̖̗͍̤̺̞̠͈͍͚̬͖̺͍͈̣̥̭͚̟͈̝͔̞͉̤̼̮͉͕̯̬̮̗̟̖̠̘̺͖͖̮̗͖̱̟̱̤̳̼̝̝͎̹͖̳̗̟̳͉̩̀̅̋́͂̊͂̾̓̊̈́̀̃̊̓̎͋̓̋̑̽̓̽̀͋͊̆̈̎̓̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅs̵̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̹̼͖̟̭͇̘͔̰̞͔͓̣͙̦̺̞̹̪̹͙̺̻͓̪͎̥̼͍̤̳̠͕̰̪̟̯̰͉̞̠̰̫̤̤̩̰̗͍̫͎̜̱̲̣̪̙̺͎͕̻̹̲̥͖͉̻̠̹̺̘͓̮̞̥̠̪̤͔̰͚̥̝̬̺̣̟͕̳͚̠̹̗͖̞̦̖̣͍͈̙̲͕̟̥̣̠̤̣͍̫̟̝̥̮͍̰͔̬̼̠̩̘̙̟̭̥͇̫͓̥͈̫͚̩͍͚̰̝̮̮̭̙͎̬̜͔̦̹̩̹̗͇͇͚̜͉̻̙̤̈́̓̅̅̋͛͂͂́́̓͗̃̍́͊̾̏̓̽̃͐̏̔̃̏͗͗́͊͐̓̈̆͒͛̒̀̆̓̓̄̃̆̎͑͂̏̀̈̏̄͋̅̽͐̃̅̋͗̂̽̇́̔͒̇͒͗̓̀̀̅͐̈́̊̂̓̽̌̅͛̀̓̿͋̓͂̈́̎̒́̑̋̀̊́̽̈́̒̃̅̾̀̈́̀̍́͌͒̔͆̏̈́͗̀̃͐͑̓̑̀̾̓͒̇̓̀̈̑͛̈́̽̈́̐̽̒̓́͂̈̅̽̑̐̈́̋̒̀́̑̊̉̆́͗̆̀̈́̂̓͂̅́̈́͒̒̌͆̐̌̒̆͛͊̌̃͛̅̈́̐̃̃̿̀̌̒̂̃̿̃̋̓̑͛̑̇̓̈̇̀͊́̊́̈͌̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͖̯͎̜͉̝̮̖͖̻͚̪͔̭͈̗͇͚͎̮̗̜͔̟͍͙̳̦̞̯̝̭̼͓̣͓̬̣̖̥̱͇̥̙̙̱̜̠͚̦̖͔̦̱̯̤̟̠̮̟̤̞̘̭̩̠̼͕̥͖͓̘̱̰̺͕͍̝͚̦̼̮͚̪̤͉̭̲̖̹̮̭̦̹̤̖͕͈̹̫̹̝̜̼͙̳͇̣͕̱̣̠̤̮̫͚̲̠̗̜̺̣̦̫̦͎̩̱̮͇̭̖͔͕̦̬̲̹̳̺̟̼̞͎̘̬̜̞͍͙̤͉̩͚̩͇͚̲̹̦̝̝̬̪̦͈̺̥͚͙͓̠͚͎̮̹̜̗̱͚̲̭̬̹̗̻̳̰̼̟͖̖̹̫̪̥̮̣̱͉̠̣̠̪͖̻̞̝̼̟̥̬̲̪͙͙̯͔̝̻̞̞͉̠͇̰̲͇̣̭͇̺̩͕̮͔̭̤̜̱̝̪̹͙̬̣͔̻̙̼̌̄̓̀͊̌͑̏̽̉͆͒̈̇̽̈͆͆̈́̐͊̈́̀͒̂̀̐̎̄̓͊̐̐̀̀͐̅̑̅͂̾͂́̀̐͆̽̈́͗̽̄̋̾̌̿͐͑͒͛̓̌͐̄̋̍́͋̀̈́̈́̌̍̆͛̏̅̒̂̌̊̎̀̀͗̊͆̈̏̌̍̎̌̀̏̑̿̓̅͐̈́̋̓͛̎̄̋̇̉̎̊͆̓̓̅͋̄̃̓̇̆̀̀͂̀͐̿̎̀̒̿̇͑͒̈̆͆̿͂͑̉̿̄̽͆̐͊̆̉̋͐̿͊̏̑̂̂͋̎̐͗͑̉̾͆̽̔̿̐̍͊̂͌̄́͗͂̈́̇̇̆̏͐̋͊̅͗͋̃͋̂̆̓̓̀̎̋̂̅̃͗͌́͂̌̄͋̈́̔̉̃̾́̒̔̀̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅì̸̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̛̺̞̝̤͙̯̟̦̙̦͕̘͈̺̮̣͍͕̗͉̹̭͉̪͍̭̞̱̥͇͈̼̼̱͕͕̫͉̹̝̟͚̣͚̗̱̳̪̤͉̲̲̱̝̠̣̹̹̼͈̫̩̟͍̰̲̩͇̜̩̹͖͓̝̫̟̩͉͉͇̻͍̥̬̳̠̤͍̩̪̪̗̰̬̪̱̠̻̺͚̪̝̩̙͈̬̭̩͈̟̩͇̫͙̰̱͔͇̠̩̭̪̘͔͙̟̖̗͈̫̬̭͓̦̼̮̙͕̗͖̩̤̥̩̲͍̰̙̱͕̩̭̹̜̬̣̬͕̤̱͖̣̼̬͖͍̝̳̦̟̹̣̞͖̙̱̳̳͕̯̼̬̱̤̹̣͖̬̩̖̲̤̹̖̙͎͈̲̺̺͍̰̯̘̮̮͈̲͓̻̺̝̫͇͕̰͖͓͍̗̻̼̯̹͕̤̟͙̥̮̬̗̺͉̝̘͓͎̩̳̞͇̥͖̯̳̯̪̠̮͕̖̻̦̬̍͗͒͋͌́̊́̏̄̑̈́̂́̑́̓͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̤͙̱̰͓͓̹̣̹̥̮̬͚̥̗̤̰̲̳̝̻̘͚̣̱̰̟̠̘͉̣͙̮̬̰̮̫̩̭͔͓̤̣̻͇͚̟̩̩̦̯͓͉͍̺̙̯̠̻̫̗̠̲͖̥͓̭͇͓̩͓̬͔̼̫͎͉̟͎̰̺̤͍̻̝̰̫̭͔̦̦̰̲̫̙̫̪̠̻̩̻̟̠͚͎̳̭̤̗̹̣͓͔̹̙̝̠̝̫͖̮̙̥̼̝͆͌̄̒͒͌͗̈́́͌̆͒̃͒̅͑̌̐͆̓̈́̈́̂̎̈́̑̽̂̀̓̄̿͋̍̊̾̀͋̈̈̏̄̌͗͐͂̔̊͑̄̍͌̉̀̈͐̌̾̓͐̿̓̃͋͆̄̀͐͐̅̓̇̈̀̂̏̾̑̈̋̌̈͂͋̂̇͂̆́̋͋̇̾̑́̋͒̽͛̆͋̔̍͒́̎̄͑͂͗͆̿͐̅̀͌̆̋̓̊͒̿́͒̅̌̿̂̈̀̋͑͗͛̔̇̏̈́̑̑̒̅̐̃͋̈́́́͛̐͗̐̈̓̈́̏͗̇̈̓̈́̔̂̔̾̏̽̓͌̓͊̓̌̉͊͊̐̉̀̎̈́̉͌̾̀́͊̌̿͌͐̓̃̒͋͊̎͂̐͑͛̔̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̯̦̣͙̯͕̰͖̙̥͍͓͍̖̯̬͍̘̩͈̯͚̱͈̗̻̙̰̪̹̬̞̟̘̟̬̙͉̘̪͙̦̺̭̰͔͓͇̻̠̦̘͙͚̲̣̩̟͙̰̣̺̙̙͔̲̪̯͖͉̬͇͎̠̖̮̣̹̺͍̠͇͍͍͖̰̩͙̔̈́͒̈́̔̃̅̈́̆̋̔̊̑̈́͆̈́̆́̇̿͊̇̐̐̈́̋̆̀̾̾̊́͑̆̀͂͊̍̓̐͋͗͒̍́̽͛͂̓̈́̑͊̀̆̿̍͗͋͒̽̽͋̅̎͆͂͑̄͐̈́͆̀̍̑͆̍̾̉̀̈́͒́͌̉̏̊͛̆̍̔̆̾͆̋͒̎̉̇͌̄̾̃́̑̐̉̾̈́͗̏̿̏̀̇͑̈́̓̋̈́͆́̾̀̇̇͆̎͂̇͐͋̅̅̃́̀̈́͊̂̾̀̓̈́̓̿̀͛̉͂̇̊̓̿̄͌̊̆͋̈̓̋̄͂̀̀̈́́̈̓̒̃̈́́́̌̔̾̍͐̌̓̀̅̂̃͂̋͆̾̀̓̃̍͗̇̽̄͌̒͛̇͊͊͑̔̾̈̄͛̔̒̋̎͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̡̡̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̺̼͎̼̫̣̩̭̗͙͖̩͖͓͍̦̱̝͕̪̬͇̖͖̭̲̗̩͇̘͕̹͉̱̳̭̞̜̠͓̹̜̻̬͎͉̞͙̳̞̭̮͇̗̩̯͈̩̺̣̥̬̤͎͇̝̣̭̥̘̦̬͙̜̼̞̦̪͙̱̭͈͚͇̽̏͂̃̿͛̿̆́̿̈̍͋̎̋͆̋͑͌̄͂̂͌̅̄͆̿̋̈́͐͛̍͂̊̽̈́͒͑̐̌̓̑̍̆̍̾̉̂̓̄̑͋̈͛͐̈́̀́̑͆̔͌́͒͆͋̌̎̿̓̎͗̋͛͊̓̇̈̿̌͛̽̎̅̊͋̋͒͑̽͐͌̽͛́́̅͒̓̇̓̓̽̆̿͊͊̎͐̑̌̉͌̎̓̊̀̍̋͛̒̈́͌̇̋͒̉̑̅͐̾̐̈́̊̏̀̔̌͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅỵ̷̨̧̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̧͔͖͖̙̝̦͓̥̪͔̲͉̺̱̱̮̱͇͖̙̠̖̼̥̪͚̮̰̟̫̮̰̦͈̦̳̭͙̖̮̠͕̦̤̦̤͍̤̱̣̮̝͓̥̘̤̘̜̮̭̯̖̫͉͔͖͈̭̫̮̗͖̙̩̪͎̻̣̱̲͇͓̠͚̳͓̯̥͕̘̰̟̗͈̙̭͉̗̬̤̹̼͖̠̣̤̯̙͙̘̜̯̪̖͖͇̩̱̯̝̦̳̩͙̖̝͙̯̖̜͉̺̼̠̩̦͚̘̬̮͉̲͖̬͇͓̯̦̻̭͎̜̙̙̗̫͍͍͚̩̣͎̺̄̈́̅̊͌͊͒̀̑͆̿͌̃̄̈́̂́̿͂̽͗̔̍́̔͛͛͂̃̿͐̇͐̎̄͑͐̅̉͆̅̏͐͌͆̓̿̆͛̆̔̀̃͆́͋̓́̈́͒͋̂̄̂̊͒̉̅͆͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̥̟̣͇̯̻͙͖̭͇̬̺̗̬̘̳̖̫̹̟̰̩̙͖̼̮͔͓͈̹̟̤̲̙̥̝̳̺̬͕̺̫͎̱͎͖͙̞̪͔̯̬̠͕͍̻͈̳̼͇̞͕̳̻̲̻̳̜͎̳̱̯̪̞̖͉͉͔̭͓͕̲̺̦̘̪͚̙͉̯̱̥͓̯̜̹̠͕̙̜̻͉̰̗͙̤͙̦̗͉͈̲̹͇͔̝͈͇̻̦̻͙̘̼͍̣̹͍̳̟͉̙̗͕̭͈̠͉̥͖̹̺̗̘͕̰͙͕̫̖̦̪̠̫̜͔̼̩̮̩͖̟͙̺͓̰̯̦͖̟͉̫̩͙͓̮̜̺̯͔̞̳̯̭̥̱̳̙̞͚͚͙̹̟̭͙̜̫͇̘̬̝̫̻̖̪̖̱̺̮̟̫̞̖̦̱͎̣͚̲͎͎͎̪͍̱̦̟̙̘̩͔̰͙̙̻̲̌̓̐̌̓͑̾̅̃̈̂͛̿̽̈͂̈́̃̓̽̇̓͆͊̉̍̀̃̿̋͂̈́͐́͌̆͂̇͆̅̓̇́̌̿̔̍͆͊̄̈̑̒́̂͑̈́̇̄̅̓̑́̾͐̎̌̍̐̈̀́́́̌̈͐͑̓͐̂̈́̐̃̓̽͌͑́̄͊̒̇͋̈͋͊̈̇̎͒̾̎̏̌̐̾͑̈́͒̓̈́̃̌́̂̒́͌̈́̍̾̆̐͛̈́̀̉̔͆͋̽̿̄̔̒̈́̏͆̎̃̏̽͌̈́̄͛̈̐̊̐̎͊̄̈͗̀͊̌͊̇̾̅͂̎͒̆̎̓͐̈́̓͂̌͂̌̒̈́̄̈̄͆̋̈̈̔̀͋̾̇͗̈́̿̆̈́̽͛͗̇̉͑̇̋̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛͍͙̥͓͓̰͈̝̮̳̫̠̫̘̦̝̞͖͔͔͙̩͕̯̯͚̗͚̰̱̬̙̗̩̩̦̘̯̯͚̦̙̝͓͓̺̘̭͔̞̙͕͇̟͙̰̪̙͙̙̪̥̺̳̖͉̺̬͓͎̺̼͙̎̽͑͆͂̈̓̀̉͂̽͌̈́̃̉̀̈́̉͆̄̃̈́́̾̂̋͐̄̄͂̊̎̓̐̾͋̃͂̇̀̈͛͑̒̀͒̀͂̇̀̋̓̊̉̽̋̆̃̋̄̊̐̓̈̇̉́͊̎̓̌̀̓̒̿͊̏̈́̈́̂̔́͂̈́̓̈̾̓̇̅̇̊̃̃͂̆̀̌̾͑̊̾͆̈́̆́͌̿̿͒̐̉̍̇̄̎̋̆̔̈̑̎͒͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅą̴̛̛̛̛̛͇̱̲̦̱̣͔̹̯̦͉̫̭͔̩̣̲̱͔̤͓̖͓̀̍́͌́̍̈́̑͊̂̇̏͑́̄̾̊̾͐̀͛͆̉̈́͗͂̇̾̀̌̄̍̀͛̊̆́̉͆̾̇̒̿͊͊̄̊̂̂́͆̈͒̊͛͋̍̍̿̎̓́͋͋̊̋̊̌̈̊͑̆̅̐̊͂̃͗͌̀̈́͗̃͂̒̋̒̈́̃͑͂̋̏̊͊̓̈́͗̈́͑̓́͐̈̈́̌̉̀́̏̐͌͒̋̾̈̍̌̈͑̓̔̅͛̈́̃̑̉̿͋̏̿̈́̈́̍͐̈͂̒̋̇̇͂̀͊̐̓͐̂͆̈́̓̓͋̈́͒̑̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅņ̵̧̧̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̞̠͙̩͈̮̦̬̖̗̼͉̮͇̰̼͎͖̲͚̼̯͚̮͎̮͎͕̱̖͔͓͔̣͔̫̳͕͔̹̟͎̗̻͈̱̞͙͖̼̣͎̜̺̻̖̳̱̖͉̜̖̼̯͙͔̪̼̰͓̤̜̫̘̟͓̼͖͖͎̞̦̩͇̠̣̖̗͈̰̮̻̻̯̼̻͉͕̲̙̲̭̜̟̩͔̗̜̲̻̞̻̤̩̮͓͔̗̪̪̉̓̊̈̐͑̋̃̽̏̽́̈́͌͒͋̓̉̈́̏̒̐́̌̒̀̈́̌̊̎̄̒͗͆̇͐̊͋̊͊̾̌̀̇͋̆͗̔̂̑͌͒̒̽̓͊̉͐̽̉̔̀̀̆͆́̽͒͒̋͂͌̃̅̑̊̆͒̓̈́̓̌̇͊̌͆̈́͆̑͋̂̂̈́͒̎͗͛̽̄̐̃͛́̄̒̈́͆̄͑̈́͋̿͒̂̏͒̓̄̌̓̆͗̇̌͌̀͐̉͆͋̿͆͊̒̀̌͊͌̿́̂̓̂͌̓̒̈́̀̎́̓̒̔̌͗̋̓́̓̑̓̋̔͛̿̑͆̀͛̾̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḑ̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̩̝̩̹̗͖̬̙͈̞͕̦̯̥̥͍̹̮̣͕̼͉͓̯̮̯̥̩͎̫̞͔̰͍̰͉̜͙̖̖̳̘̮͉͇̍̈͋̔͒̐́̏̅̈́̇͆̌̔̄̏̉̈́̀́͂͑̿̓̐͐̄͗͛͊̈́͛̅̎͊̀̏̅͛͑͒̆̍̇̊͆̐̓͌̓͂̒̾̑͑͋͐̂̂͛̌̋̅̈́͆̆̓̏̐͋̆̒̓̾̾́͂̔̎̅͐͒͋̓̈́̔̿͊̇͑̓̎̊̀̿̀̑̎̂͆̔̑͌̄̇͑͛̀͂̂̄̇̊͑͆̌͛̈́͒͒̒̅͊͊̀̍̔͑́̂̀͌͌̊̈́̀̋̑̈̑̒̇̈̓̑̋̌́̄̔͋͋̏̅͆̾̆͋̇̐̈́͆͋̌̐̉͐͛̒̆͌̏͆͗̎̀͌̊̀̉̾͑̑̽͋̒̂̐̀̒̀̓̉̂̅̋̏͑̍̏̅̌̀́͐̍̓̀̃̋̈̿͒̔͒̈́͌͛͌͊̌̒̀͆̆̊̅̓̊̇̓̌̑̿̈́͂́̅̾͛͌͗̏̾̓͑͐́̉͋̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅ.̶̢̢̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛͓̺͎̼͔̘̗͈̳͉̮͕̣̞͖͔̝̜͚͔̱̱̪̜̞̠̞͍͚͍̟̥̖̞̠̞̲͉̝͉̲͓̩̠̫̰̫̰͇̞̹̖̤̭͉̞͈̺͇͙͕̜̞̱̦̫̖̮̪̥͇̣̦̱̰͇̗̗͚̀̓̀̂͐̋͐̃̊͗͗̎̀̾͂̍́̾͌̅͂̇̅̇̈́̌͑͑͌̆̀̀̌̑̐́̐̌̋̐͛̽̋͒̋́͂̈̓̄̈́̑̆́̀̽̀͋̌͆̈́̑̇̆̓̾̐͛̓̎͒͐̈́͐̓͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̸̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͈̦̩̳̟̠͈͇͎̥̰̠͓̘̼̖̩͕̳̜̯̤̭̬͉̠̞͉͍͙͎̼̪͇͈̠̜̹̭̳͚̹̹͇̟͍̥̜̣̗͎̝͎̯̳̣̱̬̲̙̤͓̭̞̖͍̯̬͇̰̙̩̥̖̠̯͖͎̱̫̝̙͚̲̳̻̲̲͓͇̩̯̤̻̮̰͎̞͖̟̭͚̪͚̟̪̺͕͚̳̲͓̞̹̜̰̭̩̗̣̪̯̞̼̦͚̤̞̣̬͍͚͚͇̳̜̹̪̲̤͚̹͕̬̤̯̹̹͎̥̳͎̱͔̳̱̟̝̼̠͎̰̟͍̹͔̹̥͖̻̺̬͔̥̙̩̩̬̗̠̻̲̻̭̬͈͈͈̺̞̝̺͔̠̠̟͉͙̟̼̰̦͚͚͔̺͙̯̜͔̜̮̪̺͕̖̯͈̤̼̖̱̖͉̩̟͍͇̽̓͗̑̆͒̾̐̊̆̊͊̀̿̓̏͋͑̈̾̈́̑̂̈́͂͑̈́̑͊̀̒̿͆̏̃̈́̔͛̿͗́̌̓̎͐̽͆̅̈́̽̅́́̅͆̓́̇̌̊́͗͊̒̑̾̑̈́̋̾̒̌͌̍̈̊̇̽͆̾̓͒̌̾́̓́͐̇́̔̄̈́̒́̊̓͋̇̍̔̌̊̐̾̑̇̎́͊̒̔̐̅͂̉̓͑̂̃́̈̐̆̔̓̎̿̈̿̇̈̀̐̊͐̉̽͒̆̋͊̔̔͗͋͑̎͑̋͂̏͂͛̋͗͊̈́̏̊̑̐́̿̍̎̓͐̐͊́͗̄̆̃̔́͐͑̒́̏̀͒́̃́̓̋́́͒̑̀̔̃͑̐̒̀̐̈́͛̏̌̍̍͊͊̒̊̍̌͋̑̉̍͛͋̀̔̈́̀̐̇̇̅̓̓̈̐͛̌͋̇́̔̍̀̎͛̓͌͆̈͐̆͊̔͗́̑͐͊̎̐͂͂̾̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅẆ̶̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛͇̺͉̫͚̬̖͉͉̜͎̫̱̯̻̤̬̤̗̫̙̟͎͙̭̟̯̫̟͕̹̣̭͖̜͕͈̣͓̞͓͎̮͍̙̲̳̩͎̤̬͔͙̮̹̝̠͎̗͔̻̮̣̖̤̼̹̘͎̤̺̗̺̯̜̰̗̩̭̙͔̰̜͉̰͎͎͓͍̘̩̭͕̪̹̜̪͕͍͖͔̮͕͚̝̠̟͔͈̭͓̝̫̟̲͇͉̫̘͍̖̯͕͓͚̜͎͔͓͇̜͚̟̼̠̮̭̺̥̭̝̦͇̳̮̯̤̳̼̻̼͉̥̫͎̣̼̣̰̖̹͔̘̭̩̳͓̰͎͚͔̫̝͕̝̩̫͙͇̮͈͕͕͎͕̗͉͍̰͇͙̙͍̦̣͕͉̻̳̻̠͚̖͇͖̜͙̯̺̦̝̻͍̩̩͎͔͙̪͚̯͇̥̫͚̱̣̣̭̼̭̬̖̳̫̱̦̞̫͍͕̳͍͈̣̣̼͔̤̂̏̔̇̐͋͆̅͊̓́͊͂̉̓͂̎̽̆̊̀͆̔͌̇͗̂͋͂͌̋̒̋͌̌̋̓͋͗͒̂̉̍̿͊̾̈͐̿̾̆̋̏͊͛͂̾̽͗̐̏͗̔̍͌̑̇̅̀͗̽̒̈́̾͌̐̉̈̆̅̾̐̎͋́̉́̑͆͒́̒̉̔̽̈̾̾͌͂̈́̾͗̈̄͛̒́̄͋̊͐͗̽̔͒́͑͋͛̾͌͑̋̏̍͒͋̒̇̈́̊͂̅̓̊̆͋̀̾̏̑̉́̎̂͗̅̋̆̋̾̀̉́͛͆͆̌͆̓̆̍̉̾̔̏̌̃̊̔̊̎͐́̌͛̅̎̈̿̐̿̒̐͋̔̃̔̈̉͊̈́̽̃̒̅̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̵̨̡̢̡̢̧̡͉̝̙͙̙͙͔̜͈̥͇̲̥̗͍̱̜̱̟̳͙͇̰͉̞̗͇͉͚͍̟̞̬͎̯̮̯̩̦̯̘͙͔͕̝̫̙͉̦͈̠̖̼͉̰̤͕̬̪͓̻͈̯̗̠͎̫̺̣͓̣̤̤͎͖͔̈́͐̄͛̌͜͜į̸̧̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̡̛̖̥̭̣̟̮̜͈̰̟̱̜̟̳̻̭̙͉̮̪̲̻̲͍͈̹̲͔̰̘̩̞̖̠̦̼̰̻͉̻̺̼̟̱̭̫͇̣̻͎̜͇͍̳͎͎̳̝̜̞̱̗̫̯̠͎̹̦̯̩̬͉̣̤͎̙̟͓̙̖͈͕͇̳̥̦͉̻͚̱̱̗̠̘͎̰̼̻̖̗͈͈̖̲̗͈̹̖̺̫̫̘̯͇̩͇̯͍̲͎͖͖̜̣̭̦͔̫̪͇̻̝͙̜̺̻̟̭̲̺̤̰̼̗̟̮̬̖̯̬̗̣̣͚̘̠̠͚̼͔͇͈̃͆͑̐̊͒̃͌̒̿͐̋̑̈͊͛̓͊͑̂͋̇̈́̆́͛̃͆̓̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̢̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̥̣̼̳̲̲̞͇̙̥̮̖͍̮͙͈̞͉͍̤͙̟̤͎̮͖̱̞͇͇̺͓̫̮̼̮̰̻͔͇͎̲͕̗͈̥̠͔̪̲͙͚͈̲̱͉̹̯̥̱̱̜̗̥͈̥͉̤̳̤̥̗̣͇̲̟̗̯̭̗̞̰̳̜̖͖̟̙͇̩̫̳̺̝͕̹͉͙̩̞͎̠͇͔̞̼͎͖̱͈̖̥͔̮͉͈̦͎̮̩̗͎̺̘̙̺̙͈̘͎̯̱̬͙̯͇͚̟͇̜̯͔̫͖͉̫̳̠̯̭̜͍̼̖̘̪̖̗̪̀̾̄̐̈́̈́̐̉̽͂͐̈̑͊̔̐̆̎̂̿̌̐̆̊̽̈̆̍̉̐̿̋͐͛̏̀̇̽͆̋͐͌̓̑̐͌͊̂̀̐̾͋̓́̅̾̄̓̽̿̌̈́̈́̔̓̓̉̃̔̌͗̄̄̃̍̈́̂͋̐̈̇͗́̀͊̒̌̾̀̈͆̈̂̉̍͋̈́́̎́͌̌̇̈̓̔̈́́͒̂́͋̆̈́̓̃̿̑̈̄̍͋̾̌̑́̒͗̅͂̈́͑̃͂̆̒̽̋̾̊̿͂̽̑͌̄͂̂͗͗̂̉͛̅͗͒̔̑͗̓͊̔̀̀̍̉́̂̔͂͑͒̿̃͐̍̈́̀̈́̓̅̄̋̆̋̀͊̆͂̈̔̈̍̊́̌̈̐̈͒̅͛͗̊̔͂͒͑͋͐̈́͛̽͋̎͋̌̀̐͛̊́̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̸̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͉̫͓͈͕̭̩̹̠̻͕̞̗̟̥͙̠̹̯̙̥̣̘̖̦̳͙̼̹̝̞̙̲̭̙̮̜̙̗̮̼̳̰̖͇̹̠̻͖̫̺̠̗͈̙̪̠͚͙̝̫͕̭̞̫̖̬̼̯̖̲̦͉̩̖̜̥̞̺̦̜̝̖̺͓̭̞̣͎̮̖̠̱̻̺͎͕͙̲̺̪̯̞̦̪̲̳̰̦̼͕̟̘̩̹̬̝̗̲̜͕͇̤̥̟͕̜̠͎̣͙̖̤̠̤̳̩̦̞͕̱̫̞̪̮̼͇̹̠̱͉̹̼̮̖̙̣͕̱̼̞̭̥̞̣̼͙̫̫͎̟̪̙̞͖̪̫͍͉̥̻̰̗̺̹̣̓̈́̈͑̏͐̎̇̀́̂̔̋̋̆̇̀́̓́̀̂̑̒̌́̊͛́̎͌̈́͑̽̉͌̽̉͊̆͂̎͊̒͋̏̓̆̋̅͊͒̐̒̽̀̈́͑̆̂̈̉͛̾̄̆̉͌́͂̌̆̌̄̋̀̎̀͐̀̇͒́̈̏̾̐̀͑̇͐͐̎̊̐͂̂̃͊̓͗̔́̒͑͋̀̄̏͂́̋̊̀̃̽̌̏̄̾̄̋̓͐͂̿̒͌͒̎̈́̏̍̈́̋͆̈͛́̓̈́̽̑͊̍̏̃́̏̒̌͒̐̈́̆̽͋͑̉̅̒̀́͐͛̾͆̂̽̓̈́͛̓̄̈͑́̿̈̋̿̊̀̃̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡͈̲̘̠͉̟̖͔͖̗̣̰̫͉̱̬̉̉̏͋̌͂̾͑̋͊͌̉̆̒̒̕̚ţ̷̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̡̡̧̨̛̛͍̣̳͕̦͍̭͓̣͚̪͔̪̭̝͈̗̲͓̪̜̳̲̲̺̜͈̜̻͕̗̬̲̫͚͈̬̭̦̻̣͇̭̦͍̘̙̲̠̠̩̙̹͙̟̩̰̞̼̪͉͕̦͖̙̲̘͉̝͕̘̼͎̳͖̟͔̬͚̺̬͈̺͇͔͇͉̹͎̖̪̬̖͙͉̟̝̳͚̼̠͎̜̗͖͍͎̺͈̝̻̮͔̹̯̯͔͇̼̲̠̙̟̫̙̳̻̟̱̙̞̱̜̪͚̰̙͕͇͍̉̓̾̈̇̈́͐͋̂͆̇͋̿̒̔̀̓͐̆̈́̐̃̃̈́͆̄̎͊̃̀̓̆̾̊͆̂̍̅̍̇́̀͆̍͋̈́̄́̆̍͌̈́̈͂͊̅͌̔̐͛̈́̈́̇͗͐́̆͌̋̈́̓͛̈́͋̎͋̆̎̑͂͋̽̐̄̾̅͒͐͊̒͗͑̄͆͌̌̂̉̏̓͌̈́́̃̉͋̈́͐̓̒͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅą̷̧̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̝͍̼̣̫͕͉̫̥̘̪͚͉̰͇͈̺̳͕̺͚̗̥̭̘̫̠̙̟̰͕͔͎̭̠̰̩̖̹͔̬̝͎͚͙̝̻͖̥̰̙̫̰͍̱̣̲͎̻̤̤͎̤͈̳̪͇̪̺̥̹͙͙̮͇̤͇̪̟̤͍̟̪̪̝̱͓̗̥͓͓̝̳̖̩̻̱̤͖͎͇̜̼̦̠͓̱̝͕̯̙̰̥̖̻͙͙̯̣͉̘̘̞̩̦̪̪̟̬̥̖̞͕̩͈̻͚̭͈̖̦͍̗̬̲̦͎͕̟̲̝̻̟̯̬̳͕̘̳̯̮̦͙͇̼̻̝͓̮͖̦͈̺͉̗̻̥̪͓̻̲̮̩̙̙̮̪̪͔̥̹͉̘̦̟͈̯̭͖̣̦̘͉̙̻̫̯̯̹̠̯̲̰̹̪͍̱͖̤̻͉̫̰̦͚̙̳̫̹͔̙̣͚̥̤̻̹̼̗̦̤̱̲̞̤͔̣̯̖̮͕͆͑̍͆͒́̃̽͐̉̾̔͋̊̀͂̍͒͂̓̿̂̍̆͒͛͐̔̂̋̇̌̐̈́̀̄́̑͒̿͗͑̈́̋̈́̊̈́͑̂̏̇̄̀̆͗̈́͆̔̋́̆͌̈́̓̾̏̀̀͛̈́̏̐̀̽̈́̎͒͒̈́̂̊̃͒̆̀́̆͛̈́̔̉̎̄̇̏̀̌̉̅̔̅̇͆͗̅̈́͗̈́͛̅̃̈̂̄̔̾̂̈́̽̇̈́̀́̎̂̒̓̓̈́̃͆̉̿̇͑̂̍͊̌̇̄̐̈́̀̍̀̑̊̊̓̓̓́͑̂́͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̛͖͓̗̜̖̟̗̘̼͍͕͔̙̲̺͔̥̹̠̫̤͈̟̞͈̭̙̱͕̙̦͔̰͈͚͕̟̙͚̹̤̖̙͕̺̝̜͍͉̞̦͙̯̩̤̮̖͈͕͎̬̙͍̥̘͔͔̞͍̝͉͓̬͔͚̩̻͍̳͚̲̺̺͖̼̜̠̤̝̱̤̘̫̬͇͕̼̖̹͖͓̺̯͇̱̆̀̄̒̂͛̋̏͂̈́̊̿̈́͛͆̈̾̀̎̑̑͗́̄͌́́́͐͆̓͛̇̌̿͌͌̔̃͒͗́̍̀̽̌͌̊̎̄̂̈́̍̂͂͌̃̄̈̑̾̎͋̍́̈́̓͂͆̄́͌̋̿̔͑͐͋̀̓͆̋̂͊̉̄̍̈́̋̑̑̂̊̀͆̄̅̈́̂̇̐̔̈̋̓̂͑̏͊̃̿͋͊͒̽͛̈́̇̅̎͋̆̈́͌̒̾̊́̅̔̊̍̒͋̀̌͗̀̌͋͊̚͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͕̮̞͍̝̖͈̙͇̖͓͙̦̞̩̖͔̜͙̱̲̹͈̫̳̲͚̱̙̜̲̦̱̝̤͚͔̖̖̦͖͋͑̀̋͛̽͗͒͌̀̆̎̈́̂̾͌͂̌̒̈́̈́̃̋͂̄̈́͂͒̉͐͑̄͂̓͛͛̋͛͒͗̈́̂̀̾̑͑̊̋̅͒̀̐́̒̋́͆̈́͑͊̈́̋̈̀̌͒̌̌̇̇̑̂̐͐̑̏͌̍̓̓̀̾̌͊̈́́̈́̋̐̀̑̊̈́̒͒̓̓͐̽͊̃̍̓̐͊̓̽̌̓͊̊̏̊͒̈́̌̽͌̽̆̃̈́͆̌͂̔̐̉̒̀́̆̌̊͂̽̃͌́̄̈͋͑̐̈̀͂̿̒̂̍̿̓͒͒̊̀͛͒̈́̌̈́̔̓̊̈́̐͒̆̈́͌̏̍̉̅͛͗̋̅̂̅̎̊́͑́̊̐̋̿̉͌̓̄̎̌̉͐̌̿̌̾̽͂̑̒̿͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝e̷̡̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̛͙̤̤͓̳̲̫͚͓̦̹̙͕͓̹͓͇̙̯̹̤̺̺͓̺͈͍̟̗̭̤̜̼̫̠͇̣̦͕͙̳̬̮̟̘̟͓̪͖̼͈̘͓̗̘̟̖͚͓̟͖̮͓̦̱̳̬̝̥̞̦͓̙̮̼̼̘̭̮̦̞͎̼͚̼͙̫͖̞̪̪̳̫̩̣̹͓̤̘̬̩̻̟͔͕̫̜̥͉̗̮͓̻̦͎̼͎͎̹̰͕̭͙̼̺̝̮̗͕̖̩̹̣̰͙̭̜̗͈̹͉͇̭̞͂̀̌͑̐̈͗͆̈́͑͊͗̄̐́͂̓̉͌͌͛̒̈̍͋̑͑͌͒̑͆̌̍̐̍͆̿̀̅͐̄̎̿̾́̀͋͗̀̆̽͑̾̈́̊̅͌̒̏̿̀̔̆̀̈̅̿̄̾̓́̃̒͛̑̿͒̌̀̈́̄͑́͆̊̍̆̀̈̑͆̒́́͂͆̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̡̨̨̢̢̨̧̧̧̨̮̰̞͕̗̤̙̜͈̦͍͍̠͕̣̳̱̫̝̤͙̠͉̳̬̲̟̮̫͉̱̬͚͇͇̬͉̳̗̜̙̗̘͕͚̠̘̼̬̩̙̜̬͉̙̪̩͙͍̱̳͎̯͉̳͕̜͖̥̠̤̙̠̭̝̹̞͙̦͇̋͐͋̐̓͐̄̔̒͐͛͋̐̌̆̓̌͛̐̈̈́̈̑̌͗̀̃̂̇̿̽̀̄̂͌̾̑̓̾̉̀͒͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̸̧̧̨̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̰̹͚͕̼̜̣̲͇̭͍̪͎̙̥͚̹̣͍̖̬̞͍̰̹͎̞̖̯̳͇͉̬͍̖̫̫͓̮̖͓̯̻̭̤̟͓͍̺̦͖̘̬̝̣̥͙̟̜̱̜̝͚̝̟̬̥͔̭̺̞̲̟̺̗͓̭͕̬͉͔̰̤̩̼̯̞̟͈̤̭̣̯̪̪̮̻̰͙̳̱͓̱̣͙̫̼̺̗̟̪̟͓̼͕̬͓͎̰͎̭͉̬̦̞̯̬͙͙̱̬̩̠̪̺̩͇̞̬͇̯͙̼̥͖̙͖̻̠̮͔̯͕̙̺͍̞̤̰̙͍̖̲̟̟̳̮͉͖͇̫͎̲̯͖̱̪̙̰̳̮̬̝͉̳͍̗͙̲̬͇̹͔̻̬̞̳͓͇̲̫͕̩̲̥̲͔̠̯͙͈͚̪̖̻̬̙̱̯͚̫̜͈̰̪͕͕͔̣̭̼̳̼͛̄̎̆̊̆͒̑̅͂͗͆̊̾͛̐͛͒͊̌̐̀̎͒͌͌̆̒̓̐̒͋̔̌̐͂̓̓̾̅̊̋̌̍̽̄̃̑̄̏̇̈́̒̋̉̀̽͆̃̉̀̂͂͑́͛̑̋̀̂̿̽̊͆̇͒̀͋̒̈͛͊͒̃͊͆͂̈̿̌̈́̓̑̓̇̋́͐̀̀̈́̉̈́̓͒̑͗̏̎͑̈́̅̔̉͊̇̓͒̔̆͗̀̀̽̊͌͆̋̎͌̊̀̍͌́̈́̍̂̏͛̀̀̂́̀́̀̌̊͛̿̏͊̄̄̒̓̔̀̓͛̌̑̃̋͋́͑͊̈́̎̂͋̈́̽̾̀̾͋͋͂̏̌͊͌̈͋̄̆͊̍̆̋͆̈́̈́͗͑̄̈͛͌͛͋́͗̈́̀́́̿͐͗̋̒͌͒̐͐̉̌͗̀̌̊̿͐͑̅̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̛̻̟̪̤͔͉͖̗͇̤͈̥̬̟̜͓̯̬̲̮̝͕̦͎̰͓͚͈͓̞̺̹̱̭̗͖̦̱̭͚̱̬̟͇̗̫͙̜̖͎̮̲̥͍͎̞̭͈̼̱͎̜̺͕̰̳̲͕̗̳͙̼̪̯̲̖̟͇͇̗̱͔͉͇̘͚̹͚̪̱͍̹̯͎̻͔͎̠͑̍͐̒̋́̊͌̓͗̔̓̈́̈́̋̌̌͑̅̑̅͑̈́̽̉̑̈́͊͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ ̶̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͖̜̱̼̠̝̩̬͇͔̼͓̻̹̺̥̮̞̤̦̲̣̭̘̠̤͇̟͉̯̜̀͊̃̅͒̋̀͗̊̈́̈́͌̈́̃͗̓̀̓͑́̒́̉̎̓͊̈̉͑̀͆͗͌̆͌̔̈͋̓͌̽̉͊̀̊͌̄̀̌̽͌͊̆̊͆̏͐͒̈̓́͑̽̔̋̎̈̊̂́͊̈́̆̓͂͒̇̒̆̈̀̆̒̽̊̎̉́̃̌̇͗̑̈̂͛̓̒̿̈̋̿̉̅̀̒͌̾͆̽̊̆̌̅̓́̇̐̇̑̏̽͒͛͗̈́̽̎̔͛̔̉̉͒͌͋̈̉͋̐̈́̀̒̈́̎͑̔̄̉̏́̍͊̔̇̈́̑̈̐͑͌͂͗̆̈́͆̐́̂̍̒̎̓́͊̌̐̿̅͊͂̄̓̆͐̎̈́̊̍̈́́̌̒͛̈̄̎̒͋̎̃̔́̇͊̈̿̇͆̇͒͋͗́͆̃͛͗͋̿̈́͌̂͐͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḿ̷̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̯͉̭̳̫͍͓̳̠̗̮̳̖̠͙͓̩̯͈̱̜̙͔̖͓̺̮̠̟͓͍͈̪̖͔͇̳̞͇̖̻̘̹͓͍̣̺̦̱̩̼̺̲̲̘̫̣̤͚̬̦̦̳̳̳̤̬̪͎̞̩̹̲̭̟͈̻̫͉̰̖̯̰̭͈̬̝̠͈̟̪͍͔͚͕͚̤̙̠̯̤͓͍͉̳̪̦̲̰̮͇̘̟̯̘͕̼̘̳͈͕̳̰̙̗̗̞̥̰̘̤̦̜̺̥͈̤̩̼͖̟̙̭̜̱̼̺̩̣͉̤͈̗̙̹̙̜̱̳̼̜͓͍͕͓̜͍̼̰̬͍̩̯̙̦̝̳̯̻̜̬̳̫͎͎̯̞̮̳͉̤̣̜̳̘͖̼̭̫̺̻̹̳̻̩̘̱̖̰̻̟͈̙̼̮͍̜͓͂́͐̔̔͗̂̄̆̆̑̀͛͂͋̒̏̓̃͊͗͛͌̂͊͐̃̎̓̄͐̓̌̔̌̌͛̃̅́̎͋͆͊͒̾̒̋̉͐̈́͊̏́̍̆̀̑̄̓̈͛͂͋͗̒́̒̇́̑̇͐̑̒͑̀̎̅͒̋͗̊͆́̇͊̃́̒̌̔̂̉̇̑͑͒͂̌̊͗̄̀͛̊̉͂͋̃̈̑̔͋̽̍̊̿͋̓̉̅̏̍̈́͆̽̄̏̓̇̅͆̉͋͑̊͗͐͒̌̓̓̈́̄͗̉̈͊̃͗̏̄̅̀͛̇̓͐͑̀̈́̌̈͐͋́̊̇͗̈́̏͛̔̌́͐̊̂̍̅͊͑̊̑̎̍̈́̀̂̓͐́̔͛͆̈́͛͐̿̌́̄̑̀̋͗͊̾̇̎̇̈́͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÿ̷̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̱̫͙͇͖̦̮̯͈͈̣͓̳̻̯̬̳̼̩̭͓̬̠̠̤̙̪͚͍̙̘̜̲̼̳͖̬̞̣̮̻͕͎͕̰̯̖͉̦̭̳̗̘̣͓̥͖̬̹̮̠̰͉͖̙̮̮͈͕̮̞̟̘͔̗̖̪̪̹̗̫̹̱̙̣̥͉̻̑͛͒́̾̀̋͌͑̀̈́́̋̔̑͋̍̉͋͂͌͗͛̿͗̾͐͐͗̐̈́͆͐̓͆̆̋̀̎̐͌̅̓̎̑̈́̽̾͌̀̀̌̎͒̾̔͆͌̓̎̇͊͊͛̎͋͂͂̄̓̃̿̍̾̒̅͑̋̈́̓̈͌͑̑̇͑̅́̿̓̿͛͌̈̍͂̓̋̌̍͊̊͗͋̈́̂̉̂̈́̾̎̍͛̈́̌́͐̓̀̾͛͋̔̀̾͌̂͑̿͒͆̋́̀͌̇͑̐̏̿̿̆̉̈́͆̾̊͋̓͂̈́͛̽̎͆̔͋̿͛́̒͂̇̓̉͐̽̂̓̿̇̍͛͒̑̈͛͂̀͒́́̔̎͗́̆̋̓̇̈́͑̇̇́̈͘̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͍͉̰͕͙̤̙̤̬̣̠̗̜̝̰̙̗̠̲͙̳̘̞͓̫̦͔͇̫̲̪̞̺͙͍̖̜̞̦̫̣̘̳̙̰̘͕̻̝̦͕̝͓͎̘̩̞͇͈͈̲̖̰̺͔̗̺̪̥̳͓̗͔̬̙̪̙̟̼̟̳̝͎̖̰̻̖̼̭̯̻͍̖̟̥̼̘̖̻̠͍̹̪̦͕̱̫̣̬̞͖̙̯̫͈͙͎͚͔̭̞̞̬̯̼͓͙̭̞̤̦̻͙͕̼͎͇̠͓͈̘̻͍̯͖̳̣̖̟͍̩͚̤̐̿̈́̄̆̽͒͛͛̇̓̊͊̏̔̈͆̇̇̇̿̈́̀̈́̋̌̓̑̌̏͊̓̊̌̈́̿̾̎̂̔̅̎̈́͌̑̈́̀̋̍̓͊̈́̏̓̒͑̔̊̈́͒̄́̾̆̈́̿͂̿͑̋̉͊̐͊̓̂͂̈̽́̒̆̀̀͐͆̊̑̊͛̈́̋̇̽͐͑͐̏̿͑͐͂́̿̓̓̓̊̎̈́̀̈͒̈́̊̇̀͛̍͋̀͌͑͊̌̐̎̉̀̽̃̏̉͒̏̃̅͂͊̄͛͌̆͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̸̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̛̛̟͓̻̯̥̦̩͕̲̠̼̫̰̩̤̩̹̭̰̼̼̦̗̲͈̳̟̺̳̟̪͙͙͉̘͇͇̱̼̗̜̰̘̥̘͕͎͙̘̹̜̺͇͎͕̭͉̜͙̮̲̩̫̼̖̤͍͉͓̪̱͖͓̪̣̗̥͖̝̩͗̈́͒͗͆̊̓̈́͑͊̾̎̀̈́͌͌̍̍̾͗͗͗̀͋̄̓͑̂́̋͒͆̒̀̀͋̋̌͐̎̇̾̎̽̍̀̂̏̒͋̽̿̀͒̓̀̊̎́̓̉̃̑̇͗́̑̀͗̽̓̓͗̆̎̾͌͛̌͊͆̇͛̾̿́͛͌̉͆̇͐͗̓̐̆̿͌̍̓̊̿̾̄͑̈́̐̂̄̐̇̆̓́̊̑͗̉̈́̔̔̉̈́̅̀̈́̔̏̀̏̍̾̎̀̉͗̉̒̊̽̀̊̃͛̓̔̊͛̌͂͆́͋̐̑̀̄͐͊́̍̿̎͑̎͌̐̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅơ̸̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̛̗̗͖̻̼̥̺̳̩̤̣̦̹̯͕͕͙̫͉͙̙̠̞͖̖̜̪̼̲̙̙̳̟͉̟̤͈̣̬͉͇̪̣̠̩̙̳̪͚͓͇̖̭̤̞̺̘̺͙͓͉̥̼̳̳̠̭̭̠͖̣̣̭̤̗͖̫͓̭̗̥̤̥̺̞̬͕̰͖̝͈̤̱̫̺͚̱̹͖̝̠͎̦̲̭͕̩̺̰̮͚͕̪̞̺͎͔̲̰͇͉͔̺̗̟̖͔̲̥̼̘̘̙̳̙̭͓̤͖̯̩̠̖͎͙͍̟̔͆̈̏̒̏͐̒͋̎̆̑͐͂͗̄̎̓͋̽̒̒̋̀͐̇̿̀̔̑̆̽͌̄̔̎̄̊͒̾̉̈́̔̈́̉̽̿̅́́͋̐̈́̐̒̉̾̒̍͗̋̎́̽͛̔̃̓̿̋̒̂̂̐̓̂̄͆͆͊́͋̍̔͊̊̇͋̔̓̔̎̿̾̈̇̆͋͐̿͋̐̄̊͐̾͛͗̒̾̋̾̀́̿͐̃͑̓̽̽̅͂̿̓̂̓́̀͛̐͑͛̾͆́͛̓̉̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̷̨̢̛̛̛̛̥̬͎͕͙͍̖̹̰͉̱͚͔̠̭͖̪̻̗͙̝͆͛͗̌̽͐̽̋̀̀͐͂͌̂͋̏͑̀͆̏͒̓̍͊̊͐̈́͛̂̈́͊͌̑̒̔͂͆̈́͊̋̋͌̏͆͋͑̉̒̓̅͂͆͗͌̒̈͒͗̄̇͂̎̾͊̄̈̍̅̈͋̈̈́̏̇̈͆͂͐́̍̑̒̊̏̈́̔͒́̾͆̽͌̏̇̉̿́͂͒̃̍̒̅̌͗̒̒͐̐̄͐̀̔͆̀͒͊̀͂̌̏͂̀̈́͒̓̀̄̈́̓̓̍͌̍̃̀̈́̿̾͆͌̽͊̆̾̄͒͂́̑͋̿́̇̌͗̓͐͌̆̍͂̀̉̌̿̿̆̾͂̉̅̄̊̾̽͆̇̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ṯ̴̡̛͕͖̳͔͖̺̠͖͎͎̗̻̬̲̥̳̪̥̖̙̝̲̱͑̃͑̀̄͋̈̌̽̃̈́͑͌̌́͌̀̄̽͊̏̊̈́͆̉͑͂̔̂̋̏̑̿̿̂̈́͊͗̓͐̓͋̒̔̀̎͑́͒̆̈̊̎͑͐̃̃̐̆̃͌̿̊̂̿́̒̅̀̇͌̅̈́̋̽̽̍͑͂̑̇̀̅̽͗͆̒̍̈̃͑̍̀̈́̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝h̶̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̢̛̦͙̭̫̝̲̮̖̘͇̪̥̲͕͇̙̜̣͎͖̹̳͎͓̺̘̟͎̙͈̤̰̺̣̺̥̝̖̪̰̭̤̖͓̰̥̲̠̮̤̝̠̩̬̱̯̣̠͇͉͕͓͉̬̻͕̘͚͉̦̺̤̯̙̯̟̞̪̖̝̱̰̝̭̹̬̲͈̪̺̰͉̜̘̺̘̳̟̖̹̖̱̺̘̣̠͇̘͎̟̺̞̣͍̬̜̩͚̮̖̻̐̏́̈́̇̅͊̈́̀͒̐͂͊͒̐̐͌̍̔̈́̈͒̈́̿͑̏͌͑͊̊̈́̎̋́̆͑̈̓́͋̈̈̇̾̈̋͑̊͂͆̋̇͋̿͆̾̋̈́́́̌̑̃̅͗̏̈́͊̐̽̀̋̍̈́̈́́̀̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ,̴̧̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̛̞͎̜̝͙̹̯̙̫̝̫̫̺͔͇͉͓̻̬̜̘̣͉̰̻͕̞̙̪͎̲̭̗̬̮̲̘̱̱͖̳̥̯̠̼̥̼͎̤͈̜̳̗̫̭̲͓͇̻̣̮̼̳̣̲̳̙͕͉̞̱̟̗̺̪̱̣͔̹͍͍̹̞̦̬̥̗̘̯̟̦̲̗̻̻͖̗̰͚̟̰͔̖͓̥͎̪̣̗̺̪̪͚̺̖̭̻͍͍̣̫̝̝͉͇̙̺͚̩̱̬̺̥͈͍̦͎̟̟̙͈͙͕͈̬̮̰̟͔̝̘̹͕͚͖͉̰̖͙̯̼͓̥̣̦̲̦͖͔̙͎̳̳͕̜͇̖̞̠̯̩̗̬̹͉̖͓͕͎̥̻̭̲̹̞̻̤̣͇̫̺͈̹̦̹̺̥͍͎͈̺͎͖̯̲͇̗̺̳͖̟̯͙̲͓͕̯̬̘̣͙̩͔͓̮̲͓̣̖͓̠̜̘̩̩̯͙͎̤̀̎̈̋̈̑̐̑̓̐̿̌̔͆́͗̈́̾̾̈́̈́̓̑͒̿̈́̑̀͗̇̃̆̀͊̌͂̐͒̓͊̐̑̏̄͛͌̎̊̈́̀͛͆͆̎̐̆͗̇̓̅̀̂̎͒̈́̏̎̉̇̓̎͒͋̇͗͐̀͌̉̅͑́͐̈̾̇̂̀̃͐͗͊̄̀̃̇͑͂̄̆̍̉̀͌͛̋̅͌̾̊͊͊̏͑̉̑͛̽̊̈́̍̀̄́̂̽̎̊̈͌́̇̓͒̑̌̋̿̈͛̍͂̿͌̑̒̑̓̄̀͂̔̒̈́̀̅̀͌́̐́̂̎̏̓̄̂́̾͛̐͆͗̀̾͆͋̅̓͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̛̛̺̪͔͖̝͇̝̲̰͕̭̲̬̖̲̥͙̜̝̤̟͍̯̩̼̲̭͈̦̹͚̻̯͎̣̻̯͓̤̗̣̜͈̫̬̱̱͕̺͍̣͓͈͕̣͚͎̘͙̯̥͇̰̗̯̬̟͓͕̤̬̩̤͕͕̱̰͙̜̟͍͙͚̼͖̼̙̜͖̥̰͛̀̓̄͌́̇̽̒̋̄̂͋̿̀̿̓̎̊̄̈́̇̓̐̇̈͊̌̀̍͊͗̽̑̂̀̅̊̇̃͐̀̉̀͒͋͐͆̇̽̀̿͂̂̂̍͗̌͒͊͋̅͂̄̐͌̎̓̔̽̒̃̀̅̎͛͐̀̋̿̓̈͛̑̆̋̑͐̆̅͂̈̄̂̀̉̽̅̍͛̆̑̃̈́̍͊͋̓͐̀̈́͌̐̉̈́̏̓͆͑̓̔̐̂͆̋͆͐͆̔̓̊͗̓̿̈́̈́̌͒̏̈́͒̂̒̄͗̿̑̿̾̓̆̎͑̒͊̅̾̈́̓͛̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅk̶̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̥̣̖̳̭̞͓̗̫̭̝̱͙͖͕̺̩͎̹̫̲̺̝͓̹̝͇͖̰͇̩̫̲̹̱̩̺̙̙̙̠͎̱͍̮̠̰̻̞̳͓͉̗͉̳͈̺͕̩̝̰͇͍̱͖͍̃͗̾̈́͋̅̽͐̌͛͂͒̒̊̇̃̏̐̉̋̈̀͛̑̎̇́̔̓̅͋̎̀͊͒̂͆̈́͆͒͋́̓̀̊͛̄͒͊͒̈́̂́͌̀́̏̅̀͌͒́͂̅̑̐͆̿̈́̓̑͌͆̍͆̂̀͆̽̈́͋́͊̆̓͂̓̎̐̆̉̉̾̈̃́̊͂̾̉̂͐̿̈́̅͌͂͗́̐̿͒̀͊̔̾̀̉̅̊́̀̐̀̓̊̃̅͌̈́̾̉̌͛͗͂͐̍͌̒̈͊̂̐́̅̅̏̂̓̓̂̑̑̽͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅi̶̧̢̧͎̪͍̹̟͇̞͕͖̠͇̖̠̣͉̹̖̺̜͍̳̲̟̩̩̤̺͍̹̩̣̥̬̳͔̱̯̳̥̮̜͇̝̪͈͓̭̙̝̗͛̃̋̇̃͌́͐̍͛́̅̄̍̀̂̒́̆̅̒͂͗̍̆̓̈̇̆̐̀̀̈́́̽́͘̚̕͝͝͝ͅͅņ̷̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̛̛̩̤̠͎̰̫̤͓̮͈̫̟̳͚͕̭͇͓͖̟̪̗͍͓̥̰͔͇̯͙̲͇͉̱̰̠̻̩̯̟̮̘͙̬̮͖̗̬̜̝̩̘̜̱̰̪͇͎̩͚̫̩̭̫̟͇͔̯͓̣̺̩͍̱̥͕̤̻̜̩̦̼̦͉̳̬̯̞̯̞̻͎̤̪̜̼̬̝͇̟̫̥͓̻̖͎̪͖̣̳͙͌͂͋͒̏̔͌̀̓̀̈́̐̈́̾̂̉̈́́͛͌̑̽̔̉̋̔̾̔͋͗́̐̿̀̎̃̏̒͂̅̿̌̿̋͛͛̂̋̓̓̂́̅̽͆̎͌̇̄̈́̓̽͆́͑̄̊̉̋̈́̀͆͐͑̋̇͐̐̍͗̀̋̄̑̌͛̈͐͒͊̐̄̍̎͒̓̈̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̱̱̺̭̻̦̫̤͍̪̼̟̮̥̹͖͔͈̞̟̪̻͈̠̣̻̳̜͉͓͓̰̥̦̭͉̞̳̝͙͉̣͈̜̱̻̳̥̗̩͓̭̮̱͙̹͈̲̠̟̳̟͇̝̞̣̻͓͓͖̼͉̬̗̱͈͔̯̝̲͇̖͚̬̯̤̳̰̰͇͙̰̖͉͓͔͈̮͖͉͕̦̰͙̝͖̳̤̯͍̥͖͔̺̺̖͖̜̻̳̞͉͖̲̯͍̘̦̮̯͕̫̗̣̩͓̠͓̰̙̪̞̥̝̗̺̤̰̙͚̜̳̳̰̥̬̲͔͔̘͓̝͙̮̠͍̮͕̠͍̱̫̯̺̟͎͖̦̜̲̫̟̣̰̣͙͈͉͉͇̣̮̭̻̝̻̞̙̪̹̮̪̝̤̤͕͙̱̥̥͔̲̣̥̝̲̺̟̱̬͓͓̖̺̮̻̤̭̟͔̹̞̞͔͙͚̎̋̋̅̀̌̑̓̈́̂̊̀͑̈́̏̓͊̇͒͐̂̓̃̿͂̋̓̀͑͗͆̿̂̒̍͌̐̈́̈́̐̉̅̉̉̀̑̌͆̇͐͐̂̍̅̃̆̄̒̍́̓͋͛͛̀̾̔̔̍͊̒̈͛̆̈́͛́͒́̈́̌̽̃̄̒̈́̔̅̀͒̇̄̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̯̬̦̳̠̜̮̪̝͎̮̦̪̜̱̣̺̭̤̖̭̙̙̝̭̟̖̯̱̝̩̠̜͓̠̜̼͚͉̺̘̪̤̟̺͎̫̺͍̰̩̣̱͇̺͉͕͍͍̺̙̣̙̲̦̠̝̥͈͓̩͔͚̲̲͕̟̮̟̮͖̝͓̼͓͚̩̀̑̾̎̎̄̈́̉̐̏͛̐͂̐̓͆̃͋̋̂͗̾̾̉̒̋̈́̽͊͐̂͂͂͊͌̉̅̂͋̒́̈́́̏̀̐͑̀͌̒̓̒̿̔̿̔̎̎́̽̐̀̓̈́̾͌̈́͂͐̐͆́̍́͛͑̉̓͊̔̿͗̒͐̇͒̈́͌͗̄̾̀̅̍̈́̓̓̆͑̂̀̍̓̐͛̀̑̍͗̔̈́͛́͌̑̆̿̈́̌̅̔̓̂͗̓́̈́̔̐̌̂̊̆̃́̓͋͐̑̎̏̔̎̓̈́̔͛̅͑͛́̎͊̿͛̈́̈́͋͗̿͑̆̿̈́̉̆͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̵̧̧̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̱͈̼̦̗̤̯͍̥͕̘͖͚͕͙̜̳͍̠͚̝̹̩̦̬͔̞͍͚̼̝̝̯̦̩̳̟̣͉͈̱̯͇̱͓͔̞̹͓̝̞̹̠͈̰̤̠͔͇̻̩̭͖̹̲̠̤͚̗̣̠̰̠͙̝̰̠̰̰̗̩̻̺̝̺̣̩̟̗̟̳͉͕̞͈̬̮͈̪̣̙̟̝̩̬̇̑͊̔͌̉̈̌̊̉͊̔̓̄̿̍̍͗͒̓̆̒̿͊̈͆̓̔̄̒̾̾̈̀͛̐̌̽̐͂̆͊̉̓̆͋͐̃̆̓͂̍͗͒̈́͑̇̏̎̊͒̎́̅͛̈̔̏̈́͂̔̽̒̃̏̍̉̀́̂̄̈́͑́͑͒̑̓̀̃̐̈́̅̆̒͋̈́̍̀́̃͒̾̈́̐͆͗̂͛͌̀͑̄̍̐̈́̈́̋̋͂͗͌̒̀̐̑̀̋̈́̾̾̈̑͛̽̔̃́̅̾̒͆̑̉̓̀̓̋̈́͂̒̃̊̄͆̽̃̍̎́̀̃̈́͐̑̒̈́̇̓̆́̌͂͌̽̑̉̊̿̃̈́̋͐͊̉́͛̅͑̽̈́̑̋̄̓͛̿͛̿̑̈́͂͌̋͛̎̋̌̂̎͐͆͑͗̀̍͊̅̉̐͊͐̋͒̂̄̃̃̍̎͗̂̇̋̈́̊̾̋̍́͋́͌̓̆͛̾̽͛͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅf̸̢̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̛͇̰͈̹̣̱̰̭̜̪̞̫̺̣͙̭̖̱̪̖̮̼͉̤͚̪̘̹̜̲͕͚̭̤̬͙̖̭̱̪̦̤̙̦̜̯̟͍͕͚̟̙͖̖̰̱͚̻͈̼͎͉̫̰̟̜͚̞͖̬̲̼̯͉̲͈̝̰̦̟̟̙̰̳͎̞͖̰̜͖͈̜̯̻̜͚͍̠̼͕͕̖̙̻͓̝̺͖̠͙̜̻̮̝̬̭̪̘̙̮̜͔̭̫̫̗̫̖̯͓͉͚̥̤̬̰̥̼̜͚̩͍̮̗͖̩͓̯̗̯̲̲͉̻͖̮̪̤̜͍̩͓͇̰͎̳̳̯͖͕̤̗̘̘̘̗͙̬͎͎̖͙̳̫̩͎̣̜̫͈̪̩̟̥͍̣͓̠͓̘̲͈̩̼̪̠̗̩̝̩̓́̈́̎͊̆͊̄̑̿̽̅̅̉̏̊̌͐̽̓͗͐͛̀̈́̊̍̾̅͒̀͋͋̚̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̯̦̫̤̥̼̜͎̝̝̝̬̼͉̥̭̲͈͇̜̲̯̘̲̺͕̞͇̻̤̲̰͚̳̱͙̻̬͍̺̻̯̥͕͉͓̹̤̰̫̫̜̯̫̪̞͇͍̲̥̝̟̭̭͖̞͙̣̭̟͆̽́̓̊́̔̉̀͂͐̈́̋̌̈́̏̃̈́͛͌͛̎̇́̔̓̒͆͑̾͊̄̋̋͗̈͒̋́̇̃̿̀̔̋͆̏̂́́̎̏̈́̓̽̓̃̑̄͊̋̍͐̈̏̀̂͗̍͂͑̍͛͆͊̓̓̉͗̍̀̇͆͒̂̋́̈́̄̀́̅̌̾̊̓͊́̌̃̆̂́͊͌́̽̐̈́́́̃̀̑̍̈̿͊̀̔̄̆̌͌͌̄̋̅̅̄͛̐̈̈́̀̿͋̓͊̔̈̏̀̉͗̈̊͛̐̅́̏̎̈́̓̍͂̈́̉̊̍̔͆͋͗̍͆̃͆͌̋̆̓̆́̑̽̇̒͌́̈́͗̐̍̍̑̀̉̍̓͋̀̄̔̃̃̿̆̿̎̅̾́͂̅̌̀̆̌̀͊̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅl̴̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̺͕̬͓̯̗̪͉̘̦̙̱̥̏͆̀́͂̍̉͌̒́͂̅̓̀̋̏̈́̈́̀̈́͌̀͒̊̃̈́́̉͂̉̿̌̑͒̏̋͐͋̉͋̏̾̈́̉̂̔͊́͑̈́̔̑̒̄̈́̐͗̍̊̆͑͑̋́̓̇͌̌̅̒̌̃̊͒͒̈́̓̆̍̃̈́̄̍̃̈́̄̈̾̀̈͂͛͊͑́̀̋̀̏̎̓̂̅̉͌̔̉̊͆͛̑̈́̀͒͐́̈́̎̓̊͗̉̈͒̎̒̔̽̇̔̈́̑̉͛̀͑̆̅̌̊̿̀͐̉̓͒͋̑̿͗̊͊̄̈́͗̓̂̓̉͐̑͑̆̍͆̑̓͆̈́͒̇̓͊̂̿͊̉͑̔̿̅̂͗̋͛͑̒̂̔̈́̔̀͒̍̆̐̍̏̂́͛̍͗͋͊͑̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ì̵̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̛̛͖͉̜̰̭͖̝̗̲̱̭͚͕̪̹̦͚̳̹̭̳͎̣̯̹̗̰̠͇̺̰̮̙̙̙͕̟̪̪̮̱̝̲͍̫̮̺͚̮̞̙̜̜̙͙͉͙̺̫̮̮̘̬̝͙̭̩̩͈͈̱̗̩̙̥̙̗͖͖̳̖̜͉̭̤͍̗͔̫̹̺͕̻̪̪̝͖̪̤̻͖̺͉̜͈͇͉̭̣̖̞̤͉͚̜͙̜̦͈̻͉̼̤̞͍̙̪̲͉͍͎̝͎̤̦͔̲̳͎̫̫̰̯̖̪̯̜̥͚̰̗̭̭̩̠̗̟̹̗͇̦͔̣̠͙͎̬͕͍̤͉̞̠̲͙͕͎̯̖̬͕̝̭̻̥̙͙̻̙̖̮̩͎͈͖̫̺̯͚̗̮͓͕̘͔̱̺̱̳̘͕̟̹͓̖̣̼͚͇̳̹̥̲͎̮̜̮̠̺̲̭̰͔̝̫̼͈̣̤̲̭̻̝͙̹̦̠͔͚̮̟̇͑͑́̌̑̍̆͂̉͛͋̾̅̔͊̇͂̉̃̿̽͆̎̿͆̍͆́̇̉̉͊͋͌́̏̌̍̋̔͒̀͋͛̈́́̓̉́̈́̏̔̇̊̓́̆̃̐̐̂͑͊̔͊̍͂̓͛̔̾̆͋̋͗̽̔̔͑͂̐̎̿̋̀̏̏̈́͗̉̀͑̇̍̈́̏̊͂̑͒̀̎͂͊͂̉͂̑̈́̐͂̋́̂̾̈́̾̀͊̔́͊̓͐̎̔̆͂́̊̃̃̆̃̀̉̾̇̉̎̾̈̐͋̅̈́͒͑̈́̈̀͗̆̍̉̍̓̉̀́̿͛̀̀̔̅̈́͐́̈́̈͐̑̓̂̾̄̄̄̃͛͛̓̅̄͒͊̄̓̀̇̿̏̈́̔̋͆̔̽̇̃̒̌̈́̋̀̊̐̋̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅķ̸̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̼͚̭̦̹̼̙̞̰͚̬͇͈̘̪̻̭̦͈͙̳͚͍̠̲̬͔̩̞̤̩͎͕̖͓̗͍̤̗̮͔̣͕̞̟̘̟͈̮̮̺̥̺̬̿̅͐̆̇̾͒͛͋̉͌̂̏̌̓̑͐̃͆̎͂̉̓͂̃̿̇͊́̋̂͂̀̉̃̈́͊̾̒͂͑͋̿̌̀̽̈́̋̉̉́̈́̒͒̓̄̇͑͊̆̄̅̂͂͂̿̊̓̃͊̀̅̏̈́̈̓̒̎̀̇̏̂̈́͋̓͑̑̃͌͛͒̍̆̉̈̐̆̈́͋̽̈́̀̈́͒̏̾̃̽͆̄̂̆̃̌̀̃̀̂̃́͗͛̅̑͛̇̎̌̒̾̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̵̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̰̲̥̗̜̟͔̟̘̯͖̖͕̣͉͍̞̲̠̺̝̫̟͈̠͉̬͎̥̜̖͙̹̖͓̹͈͙̗͚̱̳͇̼̱̲̠͍̥͙̤̫͚̠̠͔̙̟̝̗͈̻̜̱̝̝̩̫̩̞͚͙̹̼͈̯̣͈̪̙̫͖̗̺̼̱̹͙͇͉̮͚̮͇̭̥̯͎̻͚͔͔̝̤̹͖͎͖̯̯͕̠̹̦̦̰̱̲̖̹͙̜͇̬̙̣̞̮̳̲̠̭̙̗̘̙̬̳̰̟̰̥̲͉̹͉̂̒̈͋̓̀́́́̆̈̀̄̆͛̾̑̒͑̃̾̊͐̔̇́̓́̈́͗̅̓̅̉͑̑̑̃̄͐̑̊̿͒̋͗̀̌̇̌͊̈̎̎̏͆̀͋̓̈́͛͌̅͑̏̃̒̋̂̔͋͒͛̊̇̽̽̋̍̃͌̓͒̃̆͗̈͑́͂̎̓̅̀̑̔̈́̎͐̅̆̾̽̉͊̽͋͛͂͋͑̆̀̐͐̓̆̂͗̆̂̈́̓̌̌̓̽̆͛̃͂͒͂͗͑̂̍͂̈̀̽͊̄͆̍̽̏̉̇̀͊͑̌͐͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛͖͙̙̭̗̞̉̓͐́͆̓͌́̔͋̍̉̈̒͂͂̅͌̒̉͆̑̂̂̏̊̑̄̈́̄̊͌̽̉̎̅̃̅̈̊͆̏͊͛̒̄̒̏̓̈́̏̔́̅̏͆̑̉̔̎͌̒̀͑̉͑̒̋̔͒̊̑̃͗̀͐͆̂̈́͐̈́̅͋͆͐̂͌͋̾̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ǫ̷̢̡̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͎̝͙̻̫͔̱͙͇͍̝͓͔͚̙̙͈̲̙̻̲̞͉͚̠̜̻͉̣̥̫̩̥̥͇̺͍͖̫͚̭͇͖̗̯̟̦͙͔̲̮̖̤̣͙̺̫̪̞̗̺̩̪͔̺̗̹̺̯̥͉̩̖͚̘̟̝̟̰̦̯̯̜͍̬͖̣͚̣͕̝̳̫̦̳̼̼̭̭̭̮̪̦͇̜̙̯͔͇̮̗̯̬̭̖̗͚͇̦̦̪̦͚̟̰̠̣̞̪̺̝̹̮͍̘͎͇̠̦̥͇̭̘̠̗̟̹͖̬̲̪̖̤̙̪̮͕̭̣̮͍̩͉͓͔̖̫͖͉̩̲͔̤̞̜̯͙͚͓͍̱̤̠̈͋̄̿͋͒̆̊͂̍̎͊͑͑̎̿́̈́̂̉̀̔̇̉͆͛̇͆͛̆̽͂̈́̆̈́̃̓̊̈͑̒̍̓̍̐́̎͆̉͊̾̾̀͒̈̓͗̃̐̎̌̒̅̅͒͑̈́̌̋̒̏͌̇́͊́̋̍̓̃̑̆͐̅́̋̀͆̋̈̃̅͆͒̂͋̑̀̒̈͐̎̄͆̔͂̈̽̒̾̄̍̔̍̏̃̃̒̈́̃͛̄̉̋̓̒̾͌̃̍̎̔͋͊͌̏͊͑̃̎͑̈͘̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅl̷̡̨̨̧̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̖̠͙̙̖̙̘͖̰͕͍̱̬̻̣̖̬̗͕̘̺̠̖͓̪̱̤̩̬͙͇͎̳͕̩͎̹̳̺̩̗̗͚̖͈̹͙̗̩̘̪͙̣̻̫̤͕͎͇̺̰̞̬͍̰̻̣̲̖̟̲̹̳̪͓̩͈̯̘͖̙̜̬̹̩̞͔͍̗̦̘͈͍̺̥̝̞̦̟̼̝̞̳̩̝͖̭̥̥̼̹̬̱̳͎̩̻̲̙̳͖̟̞̯̖͓͍̰̺̥͓̩͕͓͎͇͚̗͇̜͚͕͍̱̠̞̦͎̜̝̱̹͖̮̝̰̮̙͙̩̘͈͚̯̦̳̦̖̣͈̱͉͙͍̭̝̰̱͚̼̙̫̖͈̱̖̞̦͙̳̮̳̣̖͇̪̰̳̘͔̫̙̠͉͉̜̤̩̯̯͙͍̭̲̫͔̬͙̤̠̫̘̤͚̼̥̭̬̱͈͛̎́̒̿̅̔̅͊̑̋̊͋̽̎̀̑͒̃̑̇͋́̆͂̓̂̀͊̽͛͋̑̊̽͋̾͊̓̉̿͑̾̽̒̇̀̈́͗͒́̈́͑̈́̌̑̀̆͋̄̽̄̽͆̍͋̉̀̀̀͛̽͛̔̓̑̋̿͒̑̅́̿̇̏͒̅̐̉̇̏̏̀͗̑̋̑̀͂͗͂̓͊͋̌͂̿̏̈̅̆͗̔̈́̌̔͗̓́̽̐̽̄̈́͛̐̎̂̏̌̊͐̆̔̓̑̏̀̀̈́̓̽̓̌́̃̎̓̐̈̆̈́̌̿͊͌̌͊́͗̆̍̋̃͗̄͛̓̑̈̊͐̃͒̉͗̿̈̀̓̒̔͆͂͌͋̆̈́̓̓̾͊̓͑̓̎̽͊̏̏̊̀̈́̐̉̃̊̉̏̋̈́̈́̓̾͌̽̀͆̀̾͋̔̿̈̾͌̄̽̇́͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̶̡̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̛̘̼̫̙̖͇͖̹̭͇̟͓̭̼̩̮̰̫͕̱̜͚̥̭̟̻̝̲̠̘͉̱̠̙͍̦̱̭̼̠̻̬͔̟̼̪̦͔͉̪̰̦̻͔͉̯̫̭̮̯͙̼͖̙̙͖̩͓͉̦̼̺͎̰͕̪͚̻̣̫͖͕̙̺͇̩̠̱̙̼͎̱̬̖̖̮̝͙̺̙̫͇̳̹̮̮͇͙̟̗͚̣̟̹̪͕̱͉̥͇̜͉͉̝̮̩͎̦̺̣̤͕̭̩̟̼͙͉̫̦̫̭̩̰̰̹̥͉̯̲̝̲̟̜̗̪̞̮̞͖̬̫̞̍̈́̂͆͋̊́̍̑͐̎̊̈́͂̃̄̅̽́͌̄̉͆͗̌̈̀̈́̍͊͋͑̈̽̀̒̇̆̇͂̐͋͒̏̎̈͛̿̋̈͋̉̊̇̀̊̓̈̄̈́̊͗̌̊̽́͋̓̈́̆̓͐̔̆̑̾́̃̔̿͂̓́̌̀̀̾͐͌̌̉̉̉̾̋͊͋̌̍̈́̑̀̒̆̽̐̇̔̓͌͋̐͊͆̄̏̆́̀̒̓̈̀͋̆̓̔̌͛͑̆͐̽̽͌̐̐̓̅̍̒̾͑̈́̒̔̄̌́͐̃̎͐̏̓́̎͋́̃̎͌̑̆̐̃̓́̏͑̓̔̿̂́̇̇̔̅̉́̾̌̅͊̾͑̓̓͂̔̿̌̈́̓̊̒̓̍̈̒̓͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡͖͈͈́̒͛͂̈́̿͂̎̃̉̿͆̀̀̿͒͛̐͊̆́́̇̽̐̿͗͊͒̅͛̓͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝h̵̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̺̰̤̯̹͕̲̺̘̯̖̜̬̙͈̙̥̪̳̬̠̗͖̞̗͚̲̭̫̲̝̫̩͔͉̩͓̻̜̘̟̘̥̖͖̖̺̖̰͚̰͈̼̦̳̙̮̺̭̪̤̣̰̬̻̳̣̱͍̜̖̩̻͖̦̪̟̬̖̱̣̻̙̟͙̙̹͉̺̝̟͚̲̫̳͖̼̞̗̫̲̰̠̫͈̜̖͙̖̩͔͈̣̫̟͈̜͚̫͖͕̣͔̩̰͕̮̤͙̳̣̯̤͚̪̪̻͈̠̰̤̗̱̻̳̦̺͚̮̝͓̤͇͔͈̗̗̳̱̭͍͖͙̲̜͎̙̥̉̾̾̑̄̈́̀̃̊̅͐̈͛̋̈́̀̈̋̍̓̓̆̅̏̎͆̆̅̃̏̇͗͊̈̆͂̓̎̌̏̎̍̏̀͑̔͆̊̈̏͆̈́̅͛̊́̇̈́̀͐͑̂̑̏̍́͂͒̌̿̌̆̆̏͆̈́̋̏̑͂̃̐̽́̌̽̔̈̈̽̋̈̔̂̇̑́̌̋̈̍͒̃͊́͛̓̇̄̌̊̀̈́͑̓̆̇́̐̈́̈́͗̏͋̑̀̈́̿̿͐̐̓̓̀̈́͒͋̀̑̆̒̀̊͋̊͑̎̅̉͊͐́͋̌̄̈́͛̄̈́̾̀̑̆̏͐̈́̾͂͆́̂̆͋̅̎͌̎̎̄̀̉́̀́̏͒̈́́̀́̈́̾̇̊͐̅̈̏͛͛̏̐͂̈́̓̆̈́̀̅̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅą̶̧̧̢̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̲̯̻̮̟̩̺̩͍̟͈̘̪͉͇͈̣̼͍͎̙͇̝̯̰̹̰̤̘̘͈̫̝̝̹͙̖̳̜͉̼̱̟̭̠̩̩͔̻̠̳̯͉̝̬̘͔̠͉̠͈̹̰̦̭̯̳̼̻̤̩̮̣̭͕̥͙̹̞̝͕̰̗̘̘̯͕͖͎̺͙͈͓̖͇̲̝̺̫̝̺̬̝̘͈͎̳̤͍͍͇̼̭͔̟̪̫̗̩̣͔̠͖̲̳͕̦͈͔͔̲̝̱͍͓̣̼̱̞̹͙͚͉͍͇͚̫̖͖̭̘̖̗̠̙́̎̀̉̀͛̆̔̌͛͊͊̓̈́̐̐̈́̀͗͊̄̔͛̓̀̓͋͛͂́́̅̈́͑̒́͊̄̅̈́̇͌̉̈͗̂͐̈́̊̊̑̽̆̀̍̅͛̆́̽̆́͗̀͛͐͑̄̽͑̀̔͐͋͌̍͊̐͋͋̊͑̈́͐̂̂̎͆̅́͌̉́̓͑̈̇̀̃͆͛́̍̇̀̇̒̂͐̂͂́̍̇̑̔̈͋͑̄͒̍͒̋͑̄̒̈̂̈́͊͛̅̒̽̆̏͊̒̑̇́̊̈́͆̓̈͛̾̓̓̆̍̌̇̐͑́̓̿͆̄͐̏͌́̈́͊̓͆̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅm̵̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̛̛̛͔̞̝͕̻̰͖͉̙̮͙͕̩̮̲̠̳̮̮̞̻̙̼̘̗̪͚̪̻̤̹̗͍͔̺̳̦̞̳͚̺̞͕̻̻̬͈̱̲̼̘̖̬͓̘͎̗̺͍̱̱̲͎̳̥̯̱̻͖̭̝̥͍̠͓̻̬̝̪̥̠̼̻̞͔̬̳̜͔̜̰̖̝̲̣̜̲̭̜̐̆̎̒͒̓́́͛̀̿͆̌̓́̿̃̃́̎̉̇̒̏͛͗͆͐̆̍͊͒͊̈́̽̑́̂̓̾͊̋͗̆̋̄͐͐̄͛̌͆̓̾̀̌̌̈̿͒͆̆̌̈̀̏̅͆̈́͆̀̾̉͐͊͗͋̉̔̋́͑̊̒͌̂̄̇́͑͒̃̀̓̋̏͌̋̈͐̉̐̋̎̆̎̄̉͐͒̃̑̍́̆̈́̆̉͋͋́̊͑̿̌̔̋̀͋̓́̈́̏̇͂͐̉̾͒̑̍̔͌͊͗̆͒̆̂͋̋̽̓̊̀̈͂̈́͂̾̑͒́̍̍̓͂̀̑̎̉͑̑̉̑͋͒̈́̃̾͋̋̌̿̈́́̀̀̈́̏͂̑̾͒͆̐͒̂̉̐̇̌͆̍̀̌̓̆͌̈̀̋̐͒͛́̀͐̽̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̳͇̰͔͙̱̝̝̠̤͔͕͈̆̌͊͆͒̌̄̓͋̓͛̊̒̋̊̑͊̎̇́̏͂̎̈́̈́̀́̔̎̎́̏͗͗͂̈̅̈͂̓̃̀̏͊͊͒̐̐̍̃͌͂͗͛̓̉̆̔́̓͒̾͂̎̈́̈́̂͑̋̊̆́͆̍̀̀̉̃̿̓͊̐̂̓̒̄̀̋̔̍̒̀̍̇́̐̋̋̈̐̓̾̏̂̀̈̽̅̂͊̈́̉͑̾̀̉̈̌̐̔̒͒͂͋͗̄͊̿͒̄͊͑͒̀̇̆̊̈̉͐͐̌̃̔͆̾̍̀̓̈́̀̊̈́̉̌͒͛̎͗̀̅͆͊̑́̆̿͌̈͌̽͋̂͋̈́̌̆̂̍̈́̋̓̌͛̅̎̀̀̔̈́͆̄̀̌̅̌͛̐̾̎͋͑͆̌́̃̈͆͂̍͆̊̃͑͐̈̂̈̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅ ̶̡̧̡̡̧̙̻͎̫̗̯̜̲͔̟͖͈̩̺͖̫͎̼͖̼͉͈̠̦͈̟̯̲͇̻̖̪̱͔͉͓̖͐̄́͆̀ͅ  
̵̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̛̖̠̤͖̲̩̰̜̜͙͕̹̜̮͇͍͎̬̞̦̘͎̖̝̩͖̩͇̺̮͈̳̮̗̫̰͉̹̖̳͉͉͓̰̹͍̺̩̫̣̜̰̳̭̹͕̜͇̹̘͙̟̝̯͇͖͇̮̤̠̭̝̞̠͕̥̼̜̪̳͈͔̘̹̩̘̣̦͚̪̩̖̭̙̦̠͍͇̱̼̣̦̿̅̆̃̍͒̆̑͆̽̀̄̾̓̊̑̇͗̎́̀̈́̓̏̆̆́͋͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̢̡̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̛͕͈͍͙̞͇̥͖̻̗̰̥̝̤͓̙͙͔̹̜̞͉̙̝̲̖͙͖̰͎͈͉͎̖͔̰̺̫͕͔̤̗͍̮̬͓̝̮͓̣͇̹̼̮͚͔͍̭̻͍̩͚̰̰͎̫̱̗̭̜̤̤̠̱͇̫̦̤̣̠͉̖̩͇̘̪͈̱͖͖̦̗̪̰̺̞͕͇͉̭̙̖̞̣̣̣͇͈̮̦͍̮͎̗̮͇͇̭͇͈͓̱͕̹̟̜͇͔̺͚̖̞̩͙̘̝̭͖͓̻̳̳̳̳͔͓͓̦̯͈̝͍̟͉̬̼̞͕͕̝̺̳̺̲̻͚̰̦̞͚̣̜͇̩̹̳̹̞͉̗̼̳̲̺̣͕̦̟͕͇̳̙̪͓̺͈͍̬̤̰͓̬͖͈̭̤̥͍̰͖̘̲͍̻̟̰̺̹̗̮͍̪͍̣̝̦̬̜̥̥̮͈̝̤̦̜͍̥̹̣̣̬̣͇̟͇̣̯͉̤͊̎̄̋̊̓̔̈̎̓̀̈́̔͑̑̔͗̒͋̆̑͆̀̊̔̍̑̊͆̑̓͗̇̅̅̀̑̉̑͐͗̃̐̓̓͂̓̌̑̉̍́̌̆͑̇͛͆͑̎̈́̔̃̿̓̒̑̐̐̈́͒̈́́̔̑̈́͒̉́͐͐́̏̒͆͛͊̉͌͑̃͌͐̉̏͗͋̔̓́́̋͆̍͛̆́̎̏̌͒͊͋̏̒̏̑͌̃̍̅̓̐̆̌̓̒̓̈́́͆̿͊̓̍͒̆̔͋͊͂͒̌̅̑̀͋̔̉̄̔̈́̏̀̓́̒̍̅̉͛͊͊̔̃̏̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̷̧̨̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̡̢̧͇̯̠͕̞͉͍͇̭͉̗̹̺̣̬͙͙̬̼̻̯̯̬͓̠̼̣̮̫̤̻̜̫̜͖̭̤̦͇̣͓̼̥̲̱͎̩̜͉̯̗̯̯̳͔̺̰̣̦̯͚͖͈̣͍̤̰̮̮͉̰̳̖̩͈̺͖͙̖̞̜̯̖͈͚̦̦͕̺̭̘͙͉̼͈͓̪̹̹̘̘̲̥͖͇̜̜̱̞̞̹̣̳͕̖̲̹͓̭̘̰̲̞͉̥͓̘̠̣̘͈̜̦̼̺͈̼̼͔̹̳̙͍̥͈͔̥͔̟͓͕͖̞̭̗͎͙̭̼̳̩̦̩͙̯̘̤͉̫͇̞͍̲̼̭͉͈̼̼͉̲͇̮͕͓̯̬̮̼͖̞͔͙͉͇̤͎̥͎̟̦͔̘̘͎̱̭̙͍̈́̑͗̈̓̔̋̄̅͒̅́̋͋͑̈́́̌̆͆̽̂̇͑̈̄̆̀̈́̆͒͌̐͒́͆͗̾̐̄̔̒̽̓͊̄͑̈̂͊̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅỜ̵̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̡̧̡̛̬̟͖̙͈͖͈͉̣͕͓̹̦̫̲̘͇̞̜̠͍̞̩̞̮͓̠̳̪̬̹̘̝̰͖̤̝̟͈̪͍̣̦̯̹̥̻̲͓̪̘͉̰͔͖̣̖̊̄̽͛́̿̒̿̀͆̆̂̽͒̇͗̂̈͊̈̐̿͛́́̏̍͊͊̐̿̊̌͛͗̽̅͂͛̀̌̋̿̀̃̈́̌̇̉͐̔͌͋͑͌̐̍̾̐͊̋̂͆̈̐̉̈́̍̍̊͆̑̂͆̀̎̿́̂̃̆̂̽̓̇͒̌̄̊̋́͒̉̇̈́͗̓̽̐̏͆̔̏͛̑̅́̿̋̾̓̔͐͊̾́̈͆̒͛͂̀͗͌͊̎͂́͒̑̒̍͂͋̌͂̔̾̿́̈́͛̈́͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̸̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̨̨͖̬̩͖̺̦͎͕̱̦̣͔̟͓̮̗͈̯̹̰͔̟̟̹͉̠̘̻͙͖̗̗͔̥͚̟̮̰̲̭͙͈͎̯͕̹̼̠̺̯̬͎̘̗̜̗̪̹̺̥̮̜̖̫̫̹̳̗̻̪̹̩̗̞͍̳͓̱͔͙̻͓̲̘͍̘̥̜̲̫̙͍̬̩̤̪̝̠͖̻̬̥̞̱̝̟̘̻̫̙̼̮̻͎͓̜͇̠̭̥̰̝̼̼̜͔̱͕̞͓̙̗͍͎̲̜̘̤̟̲̝̮̦̻̗̬̩͎̥̩̯̲̱̹̜͉̥̖̻̦̭̩͚̺̰͔̱̫̤̱͚̠̦̞̜͔̯̥͎͎͕͍̣̜̣͎͍̯̹͔͍̮͎͚͚͇͓̲̮̘̭̼̱̯̖̱̙̠̺͈̰̹͋̏̀̾͊̃͒̔̉͒̍͂͛̃̀̏̿̓̐̑͂̓̓̈́͗̉̾̽̈́͌͗̈́͊̂͋̊͐̈̽̍̈̍̎̌͒̊̔̀͐̽̔̄̉͌͋͗͋̅͒̃̊̍̀͂̀́̂̓̈́́̐̔͌͆̈̐͌̀̐͐͂̒̓͆̿͌͂̓̂̌͊̾̀͊̔́̓̆͊̃͑͂̒̂́͋̂̒̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̴̢̨̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛͈̹͙͇̜͚̫̖̯̝̻̠̳͚̠͍͇͕͚̱̩̣̼̳̣̫̺̯͉̙̩̥̦̣̲̤̰̳͍̭̺̥̖̖͙̙̣̞̮̞͔͚̞̫͔̲̹̦̙͔̬̩̪̫̫̠̭̦̬͔̦̗̖̭͕͍̥͈͉̺͔̞̩͉̱̥͓̖͍̯̞̱̗͙̲̺̤͓̩̖͓̣̫͍̦͓͖̲͖̣̟̤͎̬̲͈̖̠̲̪̫͔̞̬̫̬̥̰̹͍̘̮͍̼̙͈̙̣̱͎̻̺͈̟̲͚͇̺̮̭̭̗̱̜͔̟̣̫̱̝͈̭̺̝̼̬̦͈̥̱͖͙͎̟͙̈́́͂͒͒̈́̈́̑͂͗̌̽́́͗̀̐̄̔̄̿̈́̐̈́̃́̽̃͛͗̓̂̎̔̒̾͑̐̒͒̂̇̎̈́̒̀̀͛̎̀̏̋̈́̒́͌̉͊͂͗͐̌̊̍͗͐̄̓̄̎̑̀͛̾̆̔̅̉̓́̄͌͆̆̈́̔̂́̑̑̇̏̂͑̍̊̉̊̔͋́͊̏̀͑̐͊̀̔̊̐̏̌͒͊̀́̈́̈́̋̊̃̀̔͋̌̉͋̆͌͌͒̏͑̓͛͊̐͛͒̃̊͑̏̈́̆͊̈̃̒̋́̄̊̃̓̆̀̉͐̂̀̋̂͐̽́̔̓̽̎̒̂̽͒͌͊͒̇͌̀̽́́͗̑̆̄͑͛̎͂̿̐͂̃̑̆̀́̽͛̐̇̽͆̐̍̿̈́̄͂̌͐̏̃̿̋̀̒̿͗̇̂͆͛̃̑͂̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅm̴̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̥̳̝͎̰̠̘̩̱̘̠̹̻͉̯͎̰͓̼̭̻̣̭͇̲͉͕͇̮͍̣͍̬̯͈̰̗̮̞̫͇̱̱͚̺͖̘͚̝̰̮͕̱̗̭̮̝̞̙̹͙̣͎͖͇̤̱̝̦̖̝̯̺̼͎͓̭̩͈͕̟̮͚̮̹̩̩̠͙̻̰͎̣͉͈͚͔͕̰̖͈͙̪͓̹̬̯͎̮̫͎̥̘̹̬͈͎̲̭̹̫̫̘͕̹̻͖̘͈̮̣͕͕̩͈̜̰̪̥͈̠̰̫̞͖͔̩̲̞̥͚̙̦̼̬̖̥͖͍̗͇̮͈̗̻͔̭̥̩̣̗̘̹̯͉̩̫̦̹̳͈̤̠͉͙̼̓̍̽̄̄̎̈̔̂̽́̃̎̓͒͑̂̈́̀̔̌̓̅̂̇̒̓̅̑̂̅̈́̐̋̅͒́̎̇͐́͑̀̄̅͊̆̿͒͂́̾͐̿̌̎͆͆̒̄̂̐́̒̐́̒̔̉͛̆̈́̃̏͒̔͛̀͗̏̓̈́̋͊̏̑̌̃͗̈͑̉͑͋͑͆̇̀̿̽̂̌̽̀͌͊͑́̔̍̔̏̏̃͐̂̈́̔̿̑̽̎͋͛̍̆̈͂͆͋̒̂͂̂͗̍̒̃̈́͊̍̓̊͌̋̓͆̎̊̉͐̈͑̒͋̎͗̀̔̃͛̋̂͋̎͌̈̎̓͐̓̊͊͒͒̉̇̈́̅̈́̓̍̓̈́̓̄̓͗̾̿͂̽̃̀͑̓̋̿͐́̀̊̄̀̂̃́͋̽̓͒̌͛̆͒͑̿̄̔̀̎̐͋͑͆͗͊̾́̐̏͒̌̾͌́̎̒̆̔̂͂͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅę̴̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̤͓̣̜͓͉̲̗̣͖͕͉͙̼͙̠͖̼͍̣̥͓̙͇͚̭̝̫̪̞͎͈͇̖̮̳̹̰͖̰̼̣̥͉͍̯͕͍̫͈̘͖̱̗̤̱̬̞̯̻͇̱̙̻͇̠͉̣̤̪̯̥͖͚̘̖̩̝̟͈̼̯̪̗̬͉̻̯̰̤̞͉̠̰͔̥̪̣̼̲̳̫͇̜͔̫͉̦̲̫͈̯̪͓̰̝͇̪̟͔͚̼̭̲̤̣̩̭̳̳͍̠̼̥̝͍̤͍̳̗̳͓̮̞̠̠͕̹͍͚͕͕̫̖̦̻̮̮̰̭̼̺͔̗͚̯͉͔̬̬̺̝̥̺̣̰̫̜͚̜̪͙͖̱̰̻̖̘̳͎͈̦̜̟̹̦̤̬̰̖͚͈̩͍͙̠̼̪͇̞̺̭͖̘̳̙̘̯͕̹̲̣̙̙̩͍͍̣͕̲̗̣̲̹̼̺̙͉̦͓̪̘̼̫̪̫̍̇̈́̈̓̌̈̌̅͊̒̽̾̄̑̔̍̀̃͛̃͆̋̋͂̄̀̉̀̍͋͐̍̈́̆͆̈́̽́̋͒̈͗͌̃̑̀̑̅͑̆̈́̅͆͋͛̽́̄̓͊͆͛͐̾̈͋͑̽̍̑̆̃̉̎́̃̈́́̓̏̇̊̉̑̔̔͋̾̍̃͂̿͊͐͆̏̃̋̽͗̿͂̒͛̂̍̋͑̄͂͋͌̏̽̀̈́͂͊͗̉̒̈́͑̈́́̇̉͊͆̊̎̄̀͌͒̓̒̐̒́͛̋̏̇͑̌̓́͆̔͗̅͗͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̝̤̥̥͛̍̌̔͂͋̎̍̓̎̔̽́̽̉͒͗͗̀̉̈̊͆̓͘͠ţ̴̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̱̣̦̫̱̦̭̪̤̺͚̭̩̳͈͉͖͍̻̹̩̱͉̠͕̰̺̘͔͚̟̺̪̯̮̗̝̳̝͇͉͔̘̗̰̮̤͕̼̯̬͚̫̲͕̥̭͓̜̠̞͈̞̯̃̀̽͗͌̓̏̊̃̌͋͆͑̊͑̾̈̈͑̅͐̽͛̀̑̅̍̎͆̃̉̆̏́̐́͑̋̀͛̀̑̽̀͒͂́͌̐̈͌̉̀̒̈́̊́̅́̃͌̍̋̾̄̽͛̾͂̇̔̐̓̅̍̅̈͐̍̎̽͆̏̃̽̌̀̏̊͌̐̾̿̽͆͑̒̐͗̀̅̌̀̑̀̔̽̐̑̒̋̀̈̇̉̇͛̉͂͂̐͑̑́̽̉͂̑̾͛͒̓͆̈́̍͛́̆̀͊̔̃͂͊͂͗͊̐̎́̑̑̔̑̌̈́͌̽̾̑́̀͆́̐͋́̒͋͒̀̐̽͛̔̄̈̓̎̐̀́͛̏͂͊̈́̍̿͋́͛͐̌͐̈̈́͂̊̔́̄̀̾̽͊̑̌͛̄̿͋̒̃̇́̈̆́̒̃̒͗̓̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅơ̶̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̫͎͎̰̱̙̦̝̘̥̹̦͔̘͔͖͕̦̩̺̱͙̫̙̺̩͙̤̦͈̜̭̯̦̬͓̝̟̮͚̳͙̖̥̰̗͙̖͇̗̤̟̦̙̱͙͉͎͓̺̤̺͖̠̯̯̼͓͎̟̮͇͖̼͕̬̹̘̣͉̦͚͕͈̟̩̻̟͇̥̭͈͉̹̮̝̼̮̥̩̟̯͖̦̘͖̥͍̖͈͓̞͉̗̫̺̻̝̮̽̒̒̋͊̀̓̎͑̾̓͂̓́͋̒̎̈̇́̓̀̀̓̌̌͐́̐͛͑̄̓́̆̉͗͋͛̉͑͐̒͂̑̄̒̔́̂͂̈͑̃͛̽͒̄̌̏̿͋͑͐̍̏̀̃͌̋͋̇̈̊̀͛͗̓͋̿́̎̓̏͗́̈́̊͊̇̾̀̐̉͋̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̢̡̢̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̲̲͎͉͓̤͍̠͚̹̲̙̘̩̝̯͎̞͚̬̼͎͓͓͈̝̤̗̟̙̝̰̻̱̲̻̞̹̰͕̱͈̗̰̙͈̙̳̜̱̣̲̙̥̪͔͕̥͔̭̣͕̯̱͇͉͇̟̗͔̲̹̳͍̼͖̠͔̳͔̭̺̯̮͈̝̘̜͇̞̬̜͈̺̮̻̜͙̲͔͕̭̩͎̲̗̩̜͖̭͓̳̥͎̭̝͉̖̳̰͍͖̫͕̬̣̣̥̗̱̝̳̥̫̼̘̤͉̲͓̤͍̣̱̖͈̰̰͚̠̘̳̼̲̬̳̦̠̳̣͙̭̬̀̂́͂̎́̍͆̇̌̈̀̄͊̾̈́̓̌̔̿̽̊́͛̓͂̂̑͊̿̌̈̅̊̈̽̃̐̓̄͊̄̐̓̉͂̒̓̿̋̃̊̄̓̓̄̀́͋̈́̐̊̒͌̈́̊̅̎̈̃̎͂̿̃̈́̉͗̓̀̔͑̈́̓̇̔̇̈́̉̓̑̓̀͊̊̐̄͒̒̒̎̓͐́͛̄̅̅͛͛̔͑̍̀͒̔̋̀̅͆̎͆̊̋̀́̎̾͌͋̈́̋̔̑̉̆̒̐̍̿̈̔͗̓̐̔̇̂́͂̌̈́͋͛̈̒̀̊̋̐̅́͌͒͛͂̏̇̓͊͑̏̑̍̊̓̓̂̔̓͛̾̽̏͑͋̉͑̄̐͒̈́̆̊͑͆͐̀̔̾̽̈͌̿̓̆̐̐͒͛͗̿̂̈́̓͗͒̂̔͌͆́̎̇̃̇͑̍͂̾͂̆͊͋̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̬̥̩̺̠͔͎̥͓̖͖̝͍̹̟̤̩̺̣̜̍̾͋͛̍̀̋̏̃̈́̌̈́̐͊̈́͑̊̽̈̿̈́̅̔́́̎̉́̍̍͒̉̊̿̽̽̉͋̈́͗́̎͛̀̿̎̀̑̈̃̆́̒̓̒̄̋̄̆̒͋͊͊̿̑̓͗̄̉̿́͋͌͌̈́̒̐͋̌̎̈̏̽͋̿̈̋́̽̒̉͗̊̌̿̄̔̓̈́̌̒̈̒̔̒̈́̓̿̔̂̋̆͐͆̿̂̌͆͑̔̈́͌̓̌̐̈̈́́͗͛̃͐̄̌̾̈́̿̊̑͒̿͛̐́̒̾͆̄̀̀͛̎͛̓͆͐͊̿̽̅̆͐̈́̔̒̇̑̇͑̑̒̅̿̄̀̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ȃ̷̢̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̡̞͖̟̗̯̙̮͈͚̝̞͇͖͇̫̘͖̜̺͙̣̥͉̹̟̹̮̰͓̻̪͕̱̩͕̳͈̹͎͇̫͓̥̯͕̺̠̹̮̻̻͕̱̱̼̻̤̖̥̟̙̥̥̤̼͉̫̭̹̘̞̼̯͚̭͇̜͈̫̦̖̯͖̺̲̠͕̘̝̲͕͕̳͖͔̟̞̰͚̘̩͙̦͕̟̣̖̩̗̼̰͕̲͇̝̘̝͈͖̜̮̣̙̝͉̬͉͍̯͚̣͕͈̦͓̗̱̗̙͚̲̠̻̜̦̥̥̦͕͔̪̜̺̼̺̟̭̲̦̮̞̤͚̗͓̹̘̭̗͖̬̪̥̣̹̭̜͉̦̤̟̟̺̭̘̝̙͉̠̼̠̹̫͓̳̭̗͔̝̱͉̭͍͉̺̩̙̘̳̈́̌̏͛͂̊͗̉͆̿̿̽̑̑́̔̎̃̈́̓̇͂̈́̆͗͒̈͑̎̊͆̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅk̷̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͚̗̺̦͔̭͕̣͚̠͙̳̹̫̲̱͇̼͕͉̫͕͔̜͖͈̖̝͕̮̖̞͖̣̲̹͚̰͎̯͔͙͍̭̖̤̘͙̩̬̞̭̭͉͍͙͇͎̹̟̠̻̙̪͎͈̞̭̝̮͉̘͙̥̓̀̂͒̀͛̏̓̒̾́̈́͗͗͆̈́̇̓̓͂͛̒̋̂͊̌́̏̌̈́̒̈͋͑́͒̌͂͂͐̇͒̓̉̂͗̍͐̇̈́̄̀̈̀̿̈́̿̆͒̽̈́̀͛̑͛̽͗̉̅́̓̀͋͆͑̉͒͗̄̊̉͑͗̍̍̑͂̂͛͗̑͑̅͑̋̌̅͂̍́̈́̌͗͗̋́̒́͆̉̃̂̓̄͌̎̈́́̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅę̷̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̣̘̳͍̗͕̹̖͔͈̥̯̺̟̘̫̞͎̱̬̖̪̜̗̰̗̺͚̱͚͚̦̙̝̱͔̬͔̫̗͕̱̲̦̪̺̼̬͈̣̟̰̮̰̜͖̖̱͎͚̳͉̯̥̣̼̲̯͓̰̲̜̳̻͉̟̰͎̖̞̳̭̗̭̙̰͍̣̟̫͍̬̭̠͕̳͎̠̭̼̖͕̪̯̫̻̺̗̥̱̩̼̤͕͇͚̗̳̣̩̬̳͈̙͈̖͎͎̯̗͖̟̭͖̝̘͉̼͇͙̱͓̦̫͓̮͙̲̤͓͈͎̞̻͇͇̥̖͔̖̳̭̲͚͔͇͙̣̗̖̲̬̬̫̞̠̖͔̺̪͓̱̤͈̻̙̱̝̯̺̞̑͊̏͑͂́̅͐͑̀̊̏̇͌̄̄̏̍͗̊̌̄̀̿̈́̄̒̀̆́̀̾͛͆͑̐͒͊̑͋̂̈́̏̌̈́͗̍̀́̐̋̇͋͛̋͛̓̃͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̣̣̹̟͍̞̻͍̲͉̬͕̳͕̤̝͎͇̣̯̮͔̖̤̠̞̰̲̖̩͚̩̱̩̬̜̼̻̫̝̳̜͈͙̥͕̝̬͚̬͕̥͙͎͍͎̲̣͖̙̙̫̬̹̥̝̺̫̺͉̠̰͎̼̖̠͙̖̲̫̲̣̻͉̬̖͍͖͚̫̻̹̮̤̪͚̤̫̪̻̲̻̩̙̯͕̩̹̪̻͔͈̻̞̯͚̺̳̩͚͚̭͇̻͚̯̫̱̘͓̩͖̹̙̝̺̥͎̺̩̥̭͖͓̹̟͍͓͍̮̤͇̦͖̝̤̗̯̺̭̝̜͕̯̠̩͉̠̺̯̟̫͍͉̝̠̙̹͓̭̘̣̪͙̜̲̓̅͒̃͐̎͋̔̍̽̀̊̈́̎̋̾̽̑̇͊̏̒͐̀̀̈́̅̋̋͛̈́̍͐̎̈́̀̀͋̈̔̋̿̋̿͛̿̾̉͗͛̎̐̾͛͐̍̽͋̔̇̏̉̑̋̅̓̿̒̽͗͒̓̂̈̀̈́̀̆͛̂̾̌̔̇͐̄̎͗̀̎͌͆̉́̃̓̇̑͌͐̀͒̎͒͆̓̈͑̆̾̊̀̔̇̀̒͆͐̿̈́̇͐̿́̌̄̃̎́̌̀͗̏͆́̉͗̃̏̒̾̅̇̽̅͛͑̈̈́̆̊̒͌͋̂̏̓̀̆̓̾̓̈́̆̋̀̊̑͗͋̀͛̿̈́̔̈́̔͆̽͗͂͂̽͐̐͆͐̌̈́̓̀͆̃̀̏͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̴̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̟͙̼̩̣͓̟̹͓͇̘̖̝̫̝̪̗͓̲̼͖͈̠̮͓͖̼̤̖͎̠͉̮̘̼̰̖̼̱̜͔͖̹̯̬̫̱̙̯͈̪̗̤̰͙͔͈̗̜͓͔̤͉̳̖̥͔͚͍͚̼̰̖̻̣͕̻̫̰̼̪̝̥̩̞̯̜͍̳͈̰̤͎̥̯̝̜̜̺͓̠̬̥̲͔̪͈̼͐̋̓́́̈́̈́̀̈́͛́̃̀̀̍̿̈́̽̽̃̓̈́͒̈́̊̈́̂̆̽̆͑̄̾̌͌̀̾̿̀̎̀̊̌̂͋̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅů̷̢̧̡̪̺̹̟̘̳͙̤͙̻̘͉͉̻̪̫̘̰͔͖̖̙̗͔̞́̈́̃̅͛̊̄̚̚̕͜͜͝t̵̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̛̛̛͔̲̝̺͉̤̙̪͖͈̪̥̥̭͖̫̠͉͉̜̖͚̘͖͖͖̠͓͎̩̥͈͚͙̲͙̞̼͈̪̟̝͕̗̪͙̣̠͉̹̗̻̻̺̳̠̪̣̳͎̗̙̫̠̜̩̫̱̙̗̼͈̣̟͇̼̖̟͔̲͖̲͚̻̬̟̼͈̠̦̝̮̙̠̠̗̲͔̦̰̙̗̞̮̲̟̳̣͍̝̥̪̻̟̠̖̘̺͉̤̝̪͚͎̘̼̼͉̩̫̠͕̗̞̞̜̦̖͇̮̫̙̞͚̟͈̘̥͖͚͔̖̪͔̤̯̖̰̙̥̜͈̞̺̥͇̣̞̖͈͉̮͔̭͛͑̌̑̅̀͑̊̈́̿̄̑̓͗̈́̀̓̾̑͋͌̌͒͊̀̀́̐̈́̄̆̇̆̓̔̉̊́́͋̂͌́̐̃̾̏͊͛̿͂̌́̿́̌̊̏̃̾͒́̃̾̽̏̑̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̧̨̧̧̛̱͙͚̫̪͔͓̠̣̺͓͎̪͚̮̻̰͓̩̖͈̩͕͉̱̘̞͙̙̖͉͍̲̗͈̘̤̝̱̮͓͇͓̳͎͇͈͔͇̗̥̖̇̈́̉̏̑̅̀͐͋̎̈́̊̿̄̓̍̑̃̔͂͐̽͗́͒͑̏̑̔͋̈́̔̅̋́̾̃̈́̆̂̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅt̴̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̡̛̛̖͓̖͈͕̟̙̹͈̮̼̙͙͔̱͖͇̹͖͚͔̺͕̙̗͉̖̬̞͚͉̠̜͇̼̤͖̥̬̟̰͙̜̪̯̟͇͈̣̱͉̱͉̱̜̩̘̦͖̠͔͙̮̠̙̳͚͓͕̺͇̼̝̥̥̙̞̯̻͙͔̗͍̼͖̰̻̱̬͕͔̲̺̼̼̞̜̯̘̙̝͓̱̦̲̬͎͙͖͖̩͉͕̳̪̙̟̞̪̝̫͉̜̘͉͈͔̫͎̤̪̱͓̪̭͈̩̹̙̩̮͚̜͕͙̬̱̜͔̞̺̻̲̪̻̤̩̲̰̳̟̟̳̺̰̻̭̻̞̝̬͓̰̤̤̦̜̖̪̖͚͈̪̮̮͎̥̘͈̰͍̗̤̫̞̩̯̳̲̮̺̺͈̩̗̦͙̬͍̤̠̜̲͚̰̼̖̘̟̠̮̞͍̭̰͙͓̯̻̏̎́̆͋̾͐̈́̌̂͐̒̏̈́̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅh̵̨̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̦̫͇͓͍̥̻͙̪̭͚͇̳̻̯̝̫̘͚̙̻̼̬̯͕̟͙̬̦͈̘̭̱̩̱̳̺̦̗͈̰̻̙̤͕̙̱̪̦͍̱͉̮͍̥̲̳̥̤̖̬͓̺̤̥͖̥̝͈̗̙̯͉̜͎͈̬̯̗̰̼̪̥͕̭͈͔̭̬͇̜͕̪͔̣͚̠̗̝̪͈̥̻̦̩͔̗͚͉̣͙̰͕̻̖̰̙̜͇̻̺̩͇̦̖͉̜̹̻̩̺̻̘͎̞͚̬̰̗̲̩̻̻̝̰̮͇͔̮̥̥̻̘̺̞̞̘̘̝̟̩̙̮͕̟̣͇̝̳̰̯̹̙͔͇͖͚̞͔̯̞̦͎̦͚̜͇̼̥̼̬̖̱̫͙͍̪̘̠̲̹̀̉̾̃̾̀̑͑͆͛̓̈́̓̌͒̑̓͗̌̑͂͌̒̀̐̎̀́͌̌͂͐̒̄̈̆̒́͒̈̉̎̐̈́̔̽̂̽͗́̈́̾̽̋̄̋̆̉̽̍́̈́̑̈́̂̓̋̋̅̓̀̊͛̈́̔̍͊̈́̈́̄͊̄́̆͊̌̑̓͊͋̅͌͐̾̇̈̋͑̀̈́͋̈̓̃̾̈́͌̈́̍̓̾̈̃̃͆̐̏̾̃̓͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅè̷̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̧̛̝̬̗͎̪͎̹͇̜̼̟͓̻̘̹͚̞̪̳̻͕̥̳̜̪̯̪̤̗̱̯͓̝̙̞͈͖̳͈̩̣͎͓̟̮͎̰͙̰̫̥̯̳̣̝̥̲̱͈͎͇̺̱̺̲̜̤͖̣̮̫̠͓̜͎̗̫̠̟͖̝̹͉͈͉̞̳̥͈̦̤̗̹̻͙̭͔̙̟̩͚̠̗̦͇̮̩̺͕̦̤̣̼͖̘̱͓̳̤͙̭̭̝͍̻̲͍̲͈̣̦̱̳̰̹͉̥̜̜͈̲̤̣̪̣͕̩̘͕̮̙̙͇͈͖̲͔̮̭͈̯̖̙̱̤͙̣̙̖̬̱̰̭̭̥̙̫̥̺̟̥͇̫͇͍̤̯̽̿̀̊̉̎̔̓͆́̾͑̇̌͊͊̽̿̉̓̈̈́͌̈́͂̍̂̉̋̿̈́̄͛̈̑̐́̅̽̈́̀̉̆̾͊͌̃͗̐̇͑̏̂̐̔̍̒̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̡̧̨̧̛̛̦̪̱̺̭̰̪̹̰̣͉̜̪̠̱̪̪̜̦͙̫̞̗̱̭̗̘̹̥̼̠͖̯̥̟̝̜̝̳͔̙̯͔͕͎̣͓͙̺͈̮̥̝̲͕̜͔̺̩͇̥̞͈͕̘̘͚̟̜͈̭̙͙̝̤͍͚͕̪̘̦̥̤̲̪̟̫̤̪̮̩͇̩̩͍̻͙͙̹̭̭̝̹̱͚͙͖̫̯̗̙̫̹͕͕̱̇͆̎̈̂͑͒̽͛̇͑̏̊̉̆̓̋̀̋̂̇͆̐͗͂͐͒̎͆̉̊͌͒̑̈́̊̿̾̃͊̄̎̔̊͗̈́̄̆̇̈́̍̀͐̿̂̌͛̈́̑̀͛̇̅̿́̃̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅẗ̵̛̛̛̲̩́̀́̆̆̏̀̈́͌̉͊̋͌̾͆̍̀͌̉̍͂́̊̀͐̾͊̅̋̓͑͗̆͛̒̎̾̐͆͌̽̌̿͂́̓͊̓̌͗̉̈́͑͆͑̈́͐̀̆̔͑͗̀̈́̽͊̽̐̍͛̀̉̇̊̏̂̉͛͒̽͆̓̇́̈̾́͋̔̽̊̃̈̽̏̌̂̅͌̏̐̿̀̑͆͋̀̈́̄̓͊́̿́͛͑̀̿͋̎͋̐̈́͑̐́̇̀̈́͒́̅̃̈́̏̏͂͗̇̾́́̑̀̂̂̉̍͑͗͒̾̔̆͐̄̌̑̀̈́́̽͗͛͂͊̓͆̃̈́͛̿͐̅͂̍̄͆͐̆̀͋̅̄̑͋͌͋́͋͌̔̐̈̄̿̐̋̀͒̇̂̇̑̋͋́́̍̓̃̐̽̈́͑͑̆̈́͑͑̇͂͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ṙ̶̢̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̡̛̛̛͉̰͓͕̬͍̫̫̣͈̠͍͕̫̬̥̬̗̘̯͕̹͓̭͕̖̠̹̝̝̳̠̰̦̫̜̬̺͈͓̭̮̪͕̱͉͕̤̺̤̘̰̳͙̤̳̜̘̲̦̼̣̬̱̝͉̹͉̣̣͙̤̺̬͉̠̞̮͕̗̣̺͕͉̥̗͗̒̐̂̓͂̉̌̃̇̃͐̑͋͗͋̌̐́̑̒͌̏̌̂̈́̈̌͗̿́̔͌̐͊̽͑̉̃̃͂̇̆͒͌̽͛̔̾̂̌͌̈́̀̾̃̄̽̉̾͋̌̌̅̿̑͑̉̂́̓̈́̇̏̌͌̂̓̉͆̇͑̒̉̑̈́̃̑̓̇̀͐͐̓̐̔̂́̆̂͆̊͌̐̅̎͆͊̎̊̈́̈́̔͋͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅa̶̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̥͖̟̬̮̮̭̭͎̪̙̪̰̬̺̜̲̥͚͍̘̲̦͇̘͍̱̞͔̟̻̗̖͙̪͈̙̹̳̮̱̞̟̠̮̓͛̆̋̑̆̓̿̀̿͂̈́͗͗̈́͂́̊̊͐̓̈́̋̑̊͐̋́̋̊̎̉́̽͐͆͌͊́̈͌̓́͒̊̽̏́̎̈́̏̉͑̔̀̏͛̍̿̆̅͆̓͐̈́͒͋͌̆͗̉͗́͒̆͆̋̒͊̈͆͂̑̃͐̈́͑͛́̌̂̀̎̔́́̋̑̅̑̆̑̌͛͆͗̀̉͂̂͑͛̅̈́̃̿̒̔́͑͑̈́͒̏̔̏́̎̃̾͛͂̎̾̊̄͊̿̓͐̆̌̊͗̓̍̓̔̎̃́̓͆̋́̈́͗̈̉̋̐̓͋̓̒̆̔̒̿͋̀͗̀͋͂͑̉̀͆̈̔͘̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅs̴̡̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̛̲͎̣̺̠̰̻͓̤͍̗̘̱͚̥͍̹̙̩͎̲̜̺̦̫͇̳̳̞̰̫̭̯͈̹̹̹̳̼̖͍̖̱̖͈̹̤̟̫̭̥͔̻̬̤̞͚̠̫̙̜̣̥̙͓̲̖͇͓̺̙̦̬̱̲̗̜̮̝̞̻̰͛̌͛̿̊́̎͗̿͂̃́̽͆́̅̉̅̓̃́̆̐̽̒̓́͒̀̓̑̈́̍̆̽̽͗̓́̋̆̅̓͐̃͊̆̏̃̒̌͊̒̃͒̿́̍͛͐̂̽͒͂̄̏́̌̑̂͆̎͊̇͊̐̍̈́͂̂̉͋̑͐̏̌̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅh̷̨̛̖̙͍̹͍͓͈͔̥͍̼̥̳̠͇̞̳̹̬̣̘̅̄̓̏̒̽̎͛͑͛̉̎̐͊̑̏̊͐̓̀̎́̑̂̚̕̕͜,̸̢̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̦͕̘̱͓̰̲͎͓͙̙̬̠̼̰̠̻̗̖͚͇͙̱͈̠͕̜͍̟͖̳̥̫̝͚̯̩͎͍̤͕͙͔̥̳͇̯̪͕̖̪̳̫̻̬̙͛̃͑̾̋̈́̆́͑͑́̽̃̅̈́̾͗̈́͛͐̐̀̌͑̂͋̐̔̍̓́́̓̆͑͆͗̒̔̋͂̅̃̄̓͊̿̍̈́̏̓̄͑̐̈̿̒̋̈̌̓̋̀̃̐̇̓̀̒͆̅̎̿̇̾͗̉́̉̈́̀́̂͐̀̓̀̏̽͌̀̔́͆̍͒͋̍͛͛͗̃̀́͐͂̃͐̈́̿͌̍̃͑́͒͑̆̉͑̌̒̓̂̑̓̏̏͊̓̎̌̈̀̋́͒̿̈͒͆̅̃̾̏͌̓̉͑͐̃͐̆͂̽͗̌̓͑̑̍̈́̋̅́́̀͋͊́̀͗̈̄́̆̔͛̈̿͑̈́͋̿̑̎͗̂̾́̓̏͋̔̎̊͑̇̀̃͆̿̓̃͆͆̀̾̂͗͌͗̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅỚ̴̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̨̝̱͎͔͓̪̩̙͔̰̙̤̫͇̼̱̭͎̘̘̪̲̙̟̞͙̪͈̼̝̗̭͓̖̱͇̘̪̼̟̭͉̣̼̺̪͕͖̱̥̲̞̦͉̦̞̘̺͍͕̙̠̳͇̩̥̗̗̲͓̤̦̪̪̳̝͚̤̦̞̪̘̯̺̳̦̳̤̺͈̳͖͙͍̼̥̻͚̠̦͇̯̺͚̰͓͕̼͔̜̙̞̦͚͍̙̼̳̖̳͓͇͇͕͉͙̱͓̫͇̪͙̞͚̦̘͔̹̜͚̦̠̗͍̜̻̣͙͈̺̰̘̲̥͕͕͔͈͓̮̝͔͚̻̰̖͙̲̲͍̤͔̳̣̩͙̞̭͇̱̯̼͚̠̤͓̱̜̝̩̭̙̱͉̭̩̤̝̠̯͕̘͈̰̱̭̹̯̮̱̯̖̰͇͚̯̖̞͉̞̤̠͙̹̮̺̘̰̞̞̦͕͆̇̎̄́̌̆̄̀̈́̎̅́̐̄̐̉̂͒̂̆͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅḚ̴̢̨̛̛̛̠̩̜̝͇̩̝͇̰͎͕͓̮̂̓͂̌̐̒͊͛̈́̋͋̒̂͆͗̓͌̍̓͋̎͒̿̇̈́̐͆̒̉͂͋̄̍͂͐̆̏͛̍̐̓͂̈̌̌̈́̋̆͐̈́̋̓̍̐̀̋̓̿̉́̈́̽̆̐͛͒̂͑͛̌̓̾̄̌̐́̾͋̃̓̓́͗̂̊͂̓̅͛͛͑͛͒̇̎̂͌͌̀͋̒̾̌̅̀͌͑̓͋̆͗̊̾̈́̑͑͒̀̽̈͋̏̾̀̄̿͊̋́̈́̽̍͑͌̀͛̄͗̇̽̀͗̒̀͒̔̉̉̄̄̃͆̅̋̌̓͗͋̀̾͌̋̒̀̔̃̋͊͋̽͗̑͂̾̋̍͂͑̂̐̒͒̈́͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̧̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̺̟̮̩͙͇̗̜̘̮͓͔̣͕͙̬̯̟̭̝̹̠͈̪͖̫̪̗̖͔͚̣͔͚̰̦͕̭̙͖̘̥̹̘̝͕̳͖͚̙̬̘̹̭̪̜̳̲̞̪̪̭̲̖͔͙͕̮̲̫͔̼̪͍͖̹̝̣̩͎͇̼̥͖͎̦̘̗͇͉͖͂̒͗̀̎̔̋̈́̓͋͑͊̆͂̈́̈̔̈́̄̀̀͐͛͑͒̒̂̄̈́͛̇͌̈́̓̽̈́̅̿̑̃͆͂̀̿̀̊͌̂͆̔̊̏͐͊͑̇̉͌̋̆́͒͂̆̓̾̎̄̑́̑̈̎̈̍͊́̍́͋͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̜̝͙̩̹̼͙̥͍͍̦͙͔͙͎̪̤̞͇̥̥̞͎͇͚̖͇̪̞̜̖̦͙͖̯̻̥̳͖͎̺͈̣̺̤̼̩̦̪̣̙̪͈̦̦͓̩̟̯̩̲̦̜̦̟̤͈͎̳̎̎̈́̐̔͑̃͂̾͐͑́̌̽̌̑͌̑̏͌̽̎̀̀̓̐̈͛͒̓̓͂̔̅̍́̉̃͑̃̐̓̽̍̓̐̄̂̈̽̆̅͊̌͑͆̑͛̔́̔̈́̀̆́̈̀̏͊͊̏̇̽͑́͆͗̊̔̆̋͊̉̔͗̌̏̀̏͂̑̾̀̅̈̆́͌͐̊̂͊͆͐̇̌̏̓̂͗̾̄͆̄̐͋̇͋̊̉̈́̊̈́̓͒͆̿̉̊͛̈̾̍̀̀̀͑͒̀̏̿̀͒́̍̎̀̑̌̔̎̆́̑̃̾͊̀̊̋̀̽̏͛̓͊̅̓͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̵̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̱̻̗̦̥̜̰͉͎̙̗͎͙̥̪̻̣̫̳̬̜̞̪͚͙͈̟̤͙̬̳͓̠̗͎͓̰̪͍͕͖̭̦͎͖͎̗͍͚͓̰̳͉̥̠̭̳̖͙̱̫̪̖̤̠̳̫͙͈̻̺̝̖͓̞̰̼̗̠̮̱̮̟̫̼̩̜̤̦̣͕̖̮͙̫̜̤̩̹̰͑̇̿̀͂́͆̏̊̓͌̀͐̾̓͒͂̒͑̊͆̎̉͛̉̐̀̒̾͒̈́̏́͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅa̶̡̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̛̛̜̳̘̞͇͎̬̲̮̟̜͚̰̣̠̰̖͍̬̲̪͕̭͇̞͎̩̫̠͕͔͈͈̺̠̘̠̳͖͕̰̪͍͚̫̗̤̰͈̬̗̙͎̰̹͇̗͍̙͖̖̠̤̳̫̳͈̺̠̤̼͈̩̖̬̬͓̘͇̪̲̱̘͎̝̻͚̗̹̱̗̯̤̗̙͚̖̮̹̣̰̝̬̻͉̠͚̭͉͎̯̫͖̼̱̠̯̤̤͙͙͓̝̲̟͇̣̟̦̞͕̪̽͒́͑̏͑̈́̀̂́̓͐̂̄̀͒̌͋̈́͑̔̔́́̊̍̐̾̈̇̿̈́̑͒͒̊̈́́͐̿̈̔͗̀̔͂̇̓̉̍͒̓̾͊̿͑̆̉͌̆͛̇̋̈͛͒͗̀̈́̽͋͂̓͌̿̓̓͛̀̓̌̓́̄̆̿͊͋̎̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅy̸̢̡̡̧̜̺̥͖̙̲̦̻̞̭̪̺͇̹̣̬̙̦̙̬͙̱͕̞̼̱͔̺͎͇̣̙͍̻͕̯͈͙̟̟̰̞̰͇̞̖͙͕͉̝̬̟̙̳̼͍̠͎͉͖͇̟̭͕̲̎́̒͐̈́̀̌͗͐̇̈́́̀͌̃̽̀͑̊̉̎͐̎͆̅̐́̆̓̋̈́̄͊̐͗̈͌͋̇́̏̂̾̑́̔̉̂͘̕̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ,̴̢̧̡̛̛̛̞͚̬̟̹̫̳̠͉̺̣̺̰͎͇͓͍̻̲͍̳̼̲̠͖͖̠̣͖̖̘̗͔̫̣̳͉̠̲͉̫͓͖̦̜̣̜̀̈́̓͗̉̾͋́͐̎͂̂̎̑̏̽̓̉̾̾̈́͂̓̽́̐̔̏̎̅͂̿̊̑͗̓͆͋̒̆̂͛̉̀̂͌͐̈͊͊̊̐̾̀͌̋̈́̆̎͊͆̅̿̓̒̂̀̿̽̄͂͂͂̐̀̈̽͛͒̓̀͒̇͑̾̊̾̾͗̋̽̾͆́́̅̀̅̑̊̾͒̄͐̒͑͌͂̄̊̐̅̆̃̆̏͌̾̿̈́̑̅̆̉̆͑̈́͒̉̉͐͆̅̃̒͆́̊͂̉̃̎͑͌͂̽̍̅̀̅͋̎̆̇̄̅̓̓̈̊̿̋̍̐͆̄͗̑́͐̊͂̃̿̂̂̋̃̀͗̽͛̓͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̢̡̡̹̤̪̞̜͇̤͎̳̤̖̭̼̻̺̰͍͙̮̟̳̪̟̳̩̲͕͇̙͍͓̠͆͂̏̃̄̑̊̄̇̅͒͂̓̉͊͗̎͋͗̿͑̽̑̄́̔͗̉͐̍͐̇̓̐̔̍̑͂̅̎͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠d̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̰̯͍̼̼̤̭̺̖̘͇͔͔̜̤̘̝̟̱̳̰͇̫̫̺̼̪̤̫̞͖̺̞͕̜̦͙̞̯̟̟̭͖̝͚̜̞̼̘̝͈͉̩̱̪͕̻̭̰͈̺͙͕̰̯̪̟̥̟̝̤͇͎̬̘̗͉̣̲̙̞̘̦̠̤̞͕͎̜͔̹͖͚̮̹̱͍͙͔̣̬̘̖̬̬̲͇̭͔͍͉͉̻̻̰̠̹̥͎͕̱̣̲̣̱̲͖͙͉͎̙̘̯̺̠̳̣͇͔͔͚̲̺̪͇̻͔͇̻̫͇̯̰͎̖͚̞͈̠̲̟̬̦̳̺͉̱̠͔̗̳̜̣̫͈̜̩̖͉̝̱̩͉͈̻͕͎̗̣̭̣̼̥͓̞̙͙̘͚̫̣̫͕̪̫͙͔͍̜̠̦̮̮͙̙̺̜̘̻̫̝̥̭͔̙̖̺̩̻̩̘̯̺͉͓̩̖̙͚̭̘̝̮̩̈́́͐͐̐̀͛̽͌̉̀̊͑̈́͐͑̈́̆́̏̑̀̈́̋̾̈́͗̆̽͛͐̇̐̏͊̈́͂͒̒̉͗͌̅̏̈̿̊̊̏͌͂͋̒͗͋͑̇̿̀͗̇͗̌̀͆̎̉̏̔̔͛̀̋̎̀̾͂̓̿͂̎̌̌͑͗̋̈͐̿͌̌͐̔͗̈͗̄̄͌̋͒̂̀͂̊͆̓̈̎̄͐͗͒̑̽͗̿̈́͊̒͒̑̈́̾͆̅̈́̿̏͆̂͋̎̒̇̐̽̽̓̋̐̐̏̍͆͛̀͂́̋̒͗́͒̀̈̑̈́̆͂̿̂͛͊͋̒̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̵̡̨̡̛̛̣̘̣̭͎͙̼̲̜̘̹͔̭̟̺͖͖̙͎̖͎̗̩̲͔͉̖̲̰̆̽̉̃͗͂̅͆̇̓̐̉̾́́̀̎̂̊͑͂́̇̓̄͋͑̆͑̇͛͆́́͛̽͐̍͂̊̈́̅̈́̈́͊̂̾̀̈͐̆̌̈́͋̎̍̉̎̈́̀̒̐̋̀͑̆̍͑̃̊̒̽̈́͌̀̀́͂̓̓̌͊̓͊̾̓̓̾̂̒̿̽͂̌̃͛̀̈̐͑́̔̈̑́̀̔̏͒̇̋̋͗̓͋̏͑̐̂͊̓̓̎̔̌̈͆̒͐͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅǫ̸̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̧̨̨̢̡͓̬͍̖̼̳͚̥̞̗̺̳̟̯̜̞̮͚̯͉̥̻̳̯̱̯̖͙̝̞̩̠͕͍͇̺̩̳̥͚̯͈͎͔̭̬̪̥̥̳̪̪̦̹̣͚̰̝̺͎͔̪͚̤̳͖̪̞̣̲̹͈̦̳̠̫̱̩̥͓̦̱͈̣̲͙̱̰̬̲̘̪̙̯͍̯̭̖̝̝̭̬̭̩̟̠̹̤͓̠̳̠͖̻̟̪̯͍̱͈̞̱̪͈̩̦͕͇̮͍̟̱̱̗͓͙͙̻͓̝̳͍͓̯̝͎̹̻̞̈́͐̓̄̽̾͒̎̏̈́̈͊͛̔͊̈́͐̇̊͆̄̎̈́͊̋̅̓̈͐̐̔̍̃͑̀͆̆̇̈́̄̈́͌̽̀́͆̈́̄͒͗́̑̂̋͑̆̌͌́̎̂̆̒̈́̒̄̑̀̑̄̓̈́̑̍̓̒̑̌̐͊̾̈́̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅp̴̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̛̛̭̺̲̞̤̣͈̞̼̪͖̥̜̖̻̖̟͇̞̖̞͙̳͎͇̤̰̮̜͈͈̝̦̣̲̟̲̰̺̣̞̖̱̭͖̩̙͕̙̗̦͍̰̦͎̝͇̺̺̮̘̱͖̬͓͇͈̬̗̠͉̰̙̩̹̩̖̲̳̣̩̱̱͓̘̲͖̙̦̮̲̹̮̝̯̫̖͎̱͉̪̗̘̣͙̼͕̜̬̹͓̟̺̒̈̅̓̽̋͐̍͂̈́̂̒̊̾̄͐́̀͛̃͑́̃͆́͑͋̈́̈́̅̈́̀͒̏͛̒̋́̎͂̎̐̈́̆̀́́̎̈͒̆̈̏̂͊̿̀̂́̈̉́̾͆̐͊̒̃̀̀͌̀̓̋͂͌̆͊̈́̑̓̀̅̊̓͊́̅̔̉͗͗̽͗̋̍́̀̊̍̊̃͐̈́̉͂̄̀̏͋͒̌̽̽͐̈̇͛̏̌̒͛̾̀̿̔͂̆̊͛͗͆́̂͂̂̋͒̉̉͋͊̾̎̈̒̋̊̋̈́̏̅̈́̒̀͗̇͆̄́͊̌͛̓͊͆̿͂̅̋̏͒̏͐̏̏̀̊̇̀̋̄͆̂̔̒̊̉̎̌͒̌̃̋̏͛̓̀͐̀̇̆̎̊̍͛̂͐́̑̇̐̄̽̈͂̉͊͊̑̇̒͗̽̽̽̅̀̾́͂̈́̌̃̃̑̏̍͋̈́͌̌̉́̀̔̓̊̓̑͌̆̑̎̎̀̒͗̀͌̈̔̄͆̏̾͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅṕ̸̢̢̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̱̤̝̲̺̯͔̙͎͓̞̤̲̣̞̪̤͔̻̩̩̹̞̬͉̤̯̦͉̙͓̤̟̰͔͎͍͖͓͇̲͉̗̣͙͚̞̭͙͔̖̣̼͓̰͈̝̪̘̟̩̬̞̫̘̩̹͙̜̺̙͓̜̣̞̗͖͚̟͓̪̞̤̗̻̰͈̟̝̯̺̪̖̩͕̖̦̞̥̗͈͉̬̱̩̦̹͔̣̮͕̣͔̞̪̞͔̺͎̦͎̗̜̥͉͖͍͎̯̮̭̼̖͖̳̬̺͕̥̱̦̳͓̪̭͍̙͈̲̩̬̲̖̼̫̰̰̺̜̤̠̤̟̲͇̮̪̟͙̙͕͙̞̙̻̰̘̤͙̰̳̻͓͚̫͇̮̹͚̱̹̪̟̰̭̲̠̙̼̩̩̺̬̭̥̃͐̑̇͐̾̈͆̇̈̀̑͌̔̈͛̾̓̓̇͛̋̒̂͌͗̈̌̓̓͒̏͗̒̃̔̒̇̆̀̐͗̅̒̔̉̈́͛͗̀̌̅̄́͌̾̀̈͌̍̋̈́̊̃́̑͋͛͊̅̉̉̌̈̓̾̑́̽̄͗̓̒̇̋̄͊̍̓͌̈́̽͐͌̾̂̒̓̎̄̈́́́̋͂̄̂̍̾̾̂̎̇̐̾͋̽̀͛̀̉͒̍͊͛̇̆̽̇͋̊̅̿͛͛́̉̌͋̔̓̎͛͋̂̑̓́̀̌͋̿̇͛̋̏̾̿͑̄̎̓͗̐͂̀̍͑̅͌̀̊͂̽̿̏̉̄͋̀͊̊̈̒͂̆̈́̍̓͛̀͗̀̽̍̽̎̓̈́͑̀͗͂̀̐̍̏̉̑͐̈́̌̓̓̍͆̈͒͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅī̷̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̩͓̲̜̮̭͔̘͇͖̗̩͓̣͕̞̲̝̦͙͖̗̮̟̝̟̻̞̙̯̥̘͎͈̟͈̳͕͓̺̠͉̳̗̘̥̞̤̣͓͍̭̹̬̻̫̖̘̜̤̤͎͎̱̙͈̯̯̜̜͉̤͕̩̥͓̘̦̺̹̻͇̦̞͇̲͚̲͉͈͖̲̪͈͔̺̮͚̝̙͓̬͙̲̟͖͖̥̼̖̥̜̮̝̠̞̻̭̰̜̗̱̣̰̙̝̗͓̹̳̣͍̖̱͉̳̩̾̑̒̽̈͐̍̔̾͛͐͌͆͋̉̑͒̆̅̓̾̓͗͐͂̉̽̾̃̿̄̅̾̉͛͐́̀̊̍̊͊͗̑̽̈́̑͑̋̌͆̇͌̐̍͒̐̀̇̃̍̇͗̈̈́̽͒́̈̀̒̂̾͛̅͗̀̄̇͂̂̉̊̋͛̆̽̒̐̀̌̂̔̔̃̃̿̆̉́͗͒̿̂̆̓̔̾̔̎̃͆̈͛͊̈́́͗̓͐̐̆̾́̇̆̏̑͒̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅn̶̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̞̦̱̖̫͂̆̒̃̈́͛̐̀̒̒̈́̄̈̀͗̆͐̉̓̔̅͌͗́͐̔̐̐͒͌̄͆́͊͆͑̑̊́̒̒͌͊̋̓͑̍̅́͐͒̄̏̆͒͂̿̾͂̓̓͑̉̇̎̀͋̀̑̾̽̽͊͐͊̽̌͐̿̓͊͋͒͗̎͑͐́͗͋͌͐͑̆̊̔̍́̍͑͋͋͒̆́̓̒́̆̌̅́͋̉̍͒̍̂̿͂̎͆͆́͑̋̃̍̊̃̈́͆̒̒͒͌́͛̀͆̽̀͋̃̓̂̀͌̋̂̽̔̈́̀̾̔̉̄̒̎͗̑͒̒̄̋̾̌̂̔̇̑̽͗͂͑̿̎͒̆͆̌̊͌̆̓͌̓͐̅̈̀̈̓̓̈́͗͌̄̎̌̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝g̴̛̛̛̛̩̖͉̼̥͇̺̣̾̉̓̄̾̀̐͐̇̌͗́̈́͆̀̿͋͂͒͋̓̏̌̏͆̽̈́͗͒͒̀̎̾͌͑̇̏̿͛̌͌́̔̌̾̾̈̂̏̾̑͌͒͂͊̽͛̋̑̐̐́̉̎̂͑̊̐͑́̃͊͆̀̇͌̓̈́͑̈̈́͛̈́̿̍̃͒̈̆̈̉̾̏̀̓̽̾̑̊͐̍̈́̀̍̉̓̓̉͌͂̃̇͐̍̀̏̓͛̎̍̈͂͆͌̏̿̊͗̌̈́͌̇̈́̐̿͐͆̉̅̅̉̈̈́̐́̅̃̈́̃̈͗̿́̉̾̀͌̄̀̇̑̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝ ̵̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̰͇̪̦̟̯̣͍̟̟̠̭̹̳͈̤͇̳̰̫͚̯̮̖̺̼̬͉̬̦͇̩̳̰̜̠͉͍̗̘̬͚͍̩͕̗̗͇̝̺̭̦̖͉͇̞̜͖͓͓͓̮͉̺̭̜͈͚͕͉͓̞̺̬̖̞͚̬͈̠̱̭̗̳͖̰̺͕͙̯̫͚̹̥̥̩͈̺̝͓͎̮̱̬͇̟̭̥̗̗̖͈̖̦͓̜͕͓̱͇̜̬̄̍̆̂̈́̒̈́͑̿͊̈̈́͛̒̑̋̐̔̑̈́̓̀̈̈́̋͐́̓̓̀͌́͌̃͗͆̃͒̀̀̈̌̇̋́̈́̃̿͊̋͊̅̾̈́̅̐̊̉̽̀͐͐̽̿̔͛͆͒̒̈́̋̐̍̂͒̔̅̿̓̌̌̅̓̾̅͂͆͐̏͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̘̩̗̱͕̖̙͇̙̱̦̺̥͎̤̞̫̦͇̱̠̫̣̰̗͙͓͔͚͎̙͖̱̰̤̠͚͈̙̣̰̞̘͙͕̦̫͔͔͕̯̳̲̖̹̩͔̳̣͔͎̘͙͚̲̰̣͚͍̲͍̤̹͖̩̯̼͕̯̱͈̙͕̝̹͉̯̤̘͉̞͉̣̣͕͕̳̯̖̞̬̞̳̳̖̮̯̫̤͖̥̙͉̤̠̞̣̝̻͙̗͙̬̲͖̟̠̜̥̙̺̥̳̻͍̭͕͓̤͇̭̼͉̲̣̮͖̰̗͕͔̳̘̲̭̗͙̬͕̻̬̙͇̣̹̣̥̻̟̱̮̮̅͆̏́̍͋̽̎́́̿̔͐̐̀͋̈́͊̈́̑͆́̓̈̀̀̎͒̓̊̅̔̒̒̽̈́̔̔̈́͋̐̅̔̑̄͛̃̈́̔͆̾̍̈́͆́͋͒̾̈́͛̊͋͊̓͋̅̿̊̀͐̿̒̏̽͗͑̏̔̌̆̓̈͌̀̋̀͂̀̆͑̈́̌͒̿̃̄͛̒̂̓͂̀̆͑͑͊̌̄̅̑͛͑̃̓͆̽̀̄͑̃́̇̇̒͆͐̇̀͊͐̑́͊̃́͒̃̓̀̆̓̄̐͗̌͗̀̎̊̏̒̌͐̔̋̂͆̄̓̉̍̈̀̈́̓̇̀͗̒͆̂̆͋͌̓͛̃͆̈̅͊̏̄̀̔̑̈́̂̏̍̀̽́̈́͗̌̍̉̋̽̌̔͛̈͂́̈́̾͗̂̂͌̒̋̈͑̒̃̓̀͒̋́̊͐̀͆̋́̓͗̒̐̀́̉̑̈́̏̾̈́̏̒͌̄̉͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̤̣͈̹̖̥͕̩̞̜͇̻̥̙̰̲̪̫̺̪̗̮͎̺̜͉͕͙͉͖̱̬̠͙̖̖͙̠̣̮̠̞͈͚̼̤̯̣̭͚͖͓̖͖̞͚̖̙̣͖̥̻̤̘͎͓̦̳̟̜͇̪̙̞̻̣̹̦̰̱̮̬̲̻̟̤͉͙̱̻̹̠̹̮̘̦̝͖̪̝̹̹̱̱̫̠̟̙̥͙̫̬͔͔̰̰͍̤͖̠̫̣̻͚̹̱̣͉̣͚̤̺̮̺̼͉̬̬̲͕̝̟͍̞͇̹̬̯̯͓̱̮̬̻̹͎͖̪͚͖̲͈̥͉͍͖͔̳̣̞͈̘͈͕̯̹͙̙̥̹͇̤̬̠̳̫͖̟̠̟̣̭͉̝̝̟͖̰͎̙͈̣̝̭͙͉̲̤̫͕̹͈͕̝̹̱̱̬̝̦̰̦̥͉̭̟̘̭̰̳͚͔̰̖̤̪͕̩͉̦̖̹̗͓͇̜̹͖͍͍͕͔̻̪̥̝̺͇͖͇͙̠̖̌͊̀̽̈́̀͗̊̽̌̅͐͋̉̋̐͐͋̈́̽̽̋̎̎͋͋̑̀͒̎̇̓͑̆̀̃̎̉̐̆͒̔̓͋̌́͆̈́̃͊̆̐̊͊͒͌͆́̒̌̽̅̈́̍̊̍̄̿͌̍̈̀͒͑̓̂͌̑̀̈̐͂́̈́̃̒́̉̈́̑̉̾̂̾͗̅͗̈́̅̑̎̔̍̑̏̀͌̈́͋͒̐̅͗̇̍̊̒̈́̎̓͋̀͐͂̾̓͑̽͛̃͗̾͗̿̎̆̇͑̍̈́͋̔̇̃̽̀͆͋͗̓̂͗̉̔̀̅̓͒̉̀̅́̅̏̽̾̀̈͂͐̈̽̈̾́̂̀͐͋͆́̀͂̎̅̌̈́̀̎̇̅͒̿̃̅̀̊̒̅̊̽͆̿̓͋̍̈̏̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅb̴̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͚͚̝̬̣̯̲̝͓̰͉̭̲͈̝̭͔͓̥͖̳͈̩̪̬̻̝̞͚̠̠̫̯̰͔̳͖͔͖̻̜̖̭̼̦̰̦̘̟̮̣̣̜̬̦̣̞̦̝̰̥̰̙̭̖̹̤̟̜̻̖̦̺̫̼͈̬͖̱̤̹̣̠̦̲͉͇̪̜̦̱̼̬͎͇̳͉̱̮̭̭̪̝͕̳̥̗̱̱̺͍̟̤̤̲̣̤͉̟͔͔͖̱̫̪̮̱͖̦͇̠̝͓͙̞̩̳͕̻̫͕͔̩̻͎̪̟̝͔͖̙̦̻͖̞̖̩̠̯̘̳͓̰̱̩͔̝̼̥̟͕̺̘͇̫̪̮̜̺̠̘͔͓͇̩̰̪͕̖̞̱̥̼͇͖̠͎̝̹̳̩̮͉͖̻̱̪̹̩̣͓̦̭͉̻̣͈͙͈̟͈̰̣͚͎̳̯͎͍͇̥̫͍̦͙̙̳̼̭͇͇̬͙̄́͛̔̐́͛̅̌͒̊̿̒̀̏͐̇̽͌͊͌̓̋̈́͊́́͊̾̿̊̆̓̍̈́̓̈́̀̔͆̈́͂͐̇͑̋̓̈́͆̏̑͆̏̉̔̓̋̍̃̔͊̂͊̐͋̍͑̓̿̊̂̓̏̓̓̂̔͆̆͌͐̒͑̐̆̆̇̓̈͛̎͌́̆́̏̽̍̈̆͗̀̈́̃̋͑̽͗̌̄̂̀͗̅͊̌̿̂͑̈̀͂͂͋̍̐̑̈́̿͂͊̔̌̿́̊̉̀̔̌̈̔̎͆̆͗̿̏͒͂̃̄̈́̽̓͛̈́̀̔̆̈́̇͊̅́͛̿̾̉͆̆̓̓̊̃̉͐͂̀̊̀͒̓̿͐͑͑̆̾̀͊̈̒̈̈́̂̎͒̈́̐̆̀̀̅̒̈́͂̈̐̃͛̈̈́̎̈̈́̆̑̋͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̴̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̢̢͔̗͎̖̩͍̞͍̝̠͖͔̥̥̬̬̗͈͈̣̪͓͓̪̳͕̘̖̣͈̙͍̲̥͖̻̗̘̤̝͈̼͓̹̪̫̮̬̩̖̠͖̱̙̰̮͎̦̬͖̻̖̹̗̱̪̰͙̹͕̺̻̬̹̳̳͚̰̻̤̫͕̠͚͚̺͕̝̙̜̙̹̣̹̺̹̙͈͙̣͕̟̝͔̤̝̱̯̟̭͖̯͉̖̙̯̥̖̟̠͓̦̥̦̫̙̥̝̠͕̥̦͍̜̣̩̪̪̬̘̗̠̮͓͈̜͖̬̠͍̙̬̬͍̯͙͖͎͊̉̆̎̽̄̾͐̏͊̽̾̉̈́̂̽̽́́̕͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅn̷̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̮̗̮̗̣͔͔̻͓̯̺̲̰̜̝̩̞͔͎̗̮̼̪͈̹̟͎̻͓̫̪̪̲̦̜̳̥͈͇̩̲̭͓̼̺̲̼̹͚̘̥̤̱̖͚̭͖̮̦̪͍̭̥͇̖̦̰̝̯͚͙͓̣̺͕͈̹̘͖̳̪̹̥͕̣̪̠̺̹̟͖̹͈̈́̀̓͊̄̓͆̓͊̓̊͑̒̄́̀̈́͋͋̾̉̈́͑̀́̋̀͂͌̎͋̂́̀̒̒̊̈̈́̑͆̊̄̀͋̓̔͑̓̓̄̀̈́͛̎͋̒̓̃͋̽̒̑̐̆̽̉̆̓̆͊͑͒͋͒͑̃͌͊̌́̆̊͊̾͗͒́͆̾́͊̌͆̐͑̆́̒̿͊͂́̿̿͂͆̐̎̓̒͆̏͗͂̌̓͋̑̓̐͛̈́̈́́̆͑͌̈́̌͋̏̂̈́̈̊̿̏̋͒̑̈́͂̈́̓̎̐̆̾̿͗̽̆̏͊̽̍́́̆͆̏͑̏̏̽͊̇̀͒̾̆̑̄́̅̀́̀̅̽̌̍̂̐̓̿̿̿̊̓̾͋͆̀͒̏͑̈́̊̓͑̌̅̍̈́̒͗̿̓̐̃̎̀̔̎̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḛ̵̡̧̡̨̡̢̢̡̨̡̢̛͈̻̗͈͖̦̬̰̟̠͎̤̱̖̳̺̫͍͚̱̯̻͎̘̪͖̲͖̬͎̥̗̜̰̺̫̰͕̮̭̦̫̱̖͓̦̤̘̣͎̱͈̳͉̳͖̤͎̣͓̥͖͖͖͍̫̗̞͚͖͔̜̝̻̲̠͙̳̠̣̲̭̮̘̫̹̣̭̙͚̝̙̟̪̻̺͕̤̦̬̰͕̠͙̦̬͙̺̮̋́̐̂̊͐̓͊͗̍͒̃̉̽́̉̑̏̓̊̐̍̽́̒̔̀͌͐͛̿͂͑̇̅̏̊͛͌̾͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̳͈͙͔̮̯̻͙̰̰̱̜͖̙̤̬̱̖͇̫̖͓͙̖͕̪͎̪͎̣̭̱͖̩̜̠̘̦͍̘̟̳̜̙̙̺̹̖̳͎̗̞̲̪͙̹̭̹̱͎̺̺̙̲͈̮̣̝͔̬̲̜͍̗͔̫̗͓̭̙̣̱̭̬̮̫͔̫̝̘̼̘͚̖̹̹͓̲̱̠̘̮̭̱̞̫̱͍̗̬͎͔͕̤̣͕̭̥͍̝̱̘̭̻̮̤̰̗̪̭̖̭͉͓̳̙̤̯̠͎͖̦̖̜̦̯̦͇̣̥͕͇͇͓̠̘͓̥͕̝̟͚̺͇̥͇̺̗̘̼̼͇͎̩̰͎̜͔͙͚͇̞̲̤͎͎̪̯̺̺̫̳̦͇̰͎̭̣̠̪͈̳̍̒̇̾̉̃̿̍̈́͌̌͆́̌̍͗̄͋́̃͋͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̷̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̠͔̞̦̩̪̗̙͕̣̮̯̘̖̘̹̳͈̮͍̻̜̩̫̠͖̝͈̭͕̪͕̲̙͈̻͎̭̝̳̻̦̺͚̎̌̓̓̓̀̂͛͛̈́͒̎͑̈̓̆̐̈́̌̊̇̾̒̍̈́̄͑̐̎͑̈͗̀͛̋͒͐̔̔̍̿̌̃̂͂͊̀̑̎̓̽̈́̑͂́̀̉̉̇̔̑̈́̋̍̋̃̆̀̉̏̀̐̍́̑̎̓̑̍̒̀̄̈́̎̌͐͊͆̈̌̀̉͐̓̄̏́̆͗̿͂͆͛́̿͒͗̅̐́̍́̌́̎̂̇̂͌̆̑̍̐̃͐̌̍̏̓̔̾̇͑͒̿̅̊̂̀̔͌̄̐́̌̌̇͗̀͂̄̍̈̎̐̅̄̽̌͗̑́̆͒̃̏̓̍̐͐̽̈́͊̄͐̀̓͑͋̎̽̾͆͑͐̌̓͌̈̓̒̌͊͆̈̓͌̈͂̂̊̿̽̍́̾̓̌̄̿̃͋́̀̄̽̎̒̍̈́̅̋́̀̆̿̐͂̇̆̍̐̒̈̎̾̀̔́̀̄̊̿̊̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅn̴̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̥̮͕̖̩͔̠͖̙͎͚̭̦̘̘͕̫͔̩̠͈̮̙̯̬̜̮̦̠̱̻͙̬͈̹̱͓͇͇̱̥͚̣͙̰̠͙͓͖̥̟̖̞͚̟̮͔͉̲̰̱̭͕̦͖̼̝̳͓̝̪͓͈͍̰̖̭̞̘̭̪̻̦̞͔̗̫̥̪͈͔̭̤̯̼̥͍̥̻̘̥͚̞̪̠͔̥̠̜̰͕͈̘͇̘̹̥͔̥͖̣͈͇͚̰̝͕̼͙͓͍̜̪̤̯̯̠̭̜͉̘̲̰̰̣̣̣̙̘͔̘͖̤̥̤͎̳̺͉̪͈̩̬̻͍͕̝͚͚̻͎͕̳̣̖̘̹͚̺͔̤͍̮̩̩̭̣̯͓̝̺̞̹̗̮̗̙̳̭̝̜̟͕͚̯͕̯̣̝͍͓̗̤͙̠͖̙͍̗̱̪̞̘̖͕̤͖͈̲̠̠̩̼̹̱͇͇͚̈͋̀̎̈́͛̐͋̎̍̎̇͋̆͗̈̉̊̈͐̈̈́̈̔̽̀̉̇̍̈́̉́͊͒̂͂̑̿͛̐͛̀͂̈́̄͊͗̔͐̌̏̒̍̽̔̾̀̓̅͊͊̈̄͊͌̎͆̓̋̌̌͂͂̑͌͂̃͂̃̾̾̆̍͒͌͊͌̏̿́̈́̌͒̀̾͐̉̅͋̑́̀͐͐̊͛̎̊̐̓̊̆͒̓̽̀͑̓̾̅͂̽̇̋́̀͌̉͂̃̍̑̈́̃͆̄̋̔̇̋͋̈́̋̋̅͑̇͑̏͐͊͊̽̒̂͆́̏̅̓̓͐͌̌̓̊͊͋̓̌̋̾͊̌͌̇͗̄̆͛̉͑́̾́͋̊̒̓̈́́͂͑͆͋̏͒̿̈͌̿͐͊̑̐́͑̐̄̌͌̈́̔̈͌̂͂͛̓́͐̑͐̿͐͌͛̈̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̨̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̛̖̭̗̪̰̻̗̹̮͈̝̣̞̤̣͎̝͕̗̘̩̤̲̫̮̲̠͖̦̝͍͍̠͇͚̹̙̥͓̗̮̜͇̝̦͍͇̰̯̬͚͓̪̘̟̖̱̼̗͉̯̥̪̘͍̱͍̪̞̯̫̰͚̣͙̝̞̲̘̝̭͔̼̰̝̺̲͍̟̹̲̠͓̳̻̞̲̪͎̹̙̖̻̜̞̱̱̤͈̣̹̖̟̤̮̱̯͖͖̯̹̞͖̜̩͓̞̟̰͙̣͔͚̖͚͎̻̬̭̖̲̥͕̯̘͙̳͚͙̝̻̜̪̻̱̼̲̭͚̬̥̰̫̲̼̤̮̹̣̗̬̱̟̱̤̼͕̹͇̺̠͔͚̺̣̫̘̥̳͉͖̳͍̩͙͓̹̗͍̫̜̱̮̤̳̜̠̙͕̹̺̠̦̖̞͕̲̯͕͔̗͚̟̩̟̟̖̺͇̾̀̊͋̾̽̏̑̂̊̀̎̈̍͗̚͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅṯ̶̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̻̦̥͎͈̥͎̼̥͔̹͓̞̫̘͚̫̰͉̰̬͚̼͉̝̣̦͎̥̝̜̩̹̭͇̜̥̥̫͙͖͇̼̺̞̼̩̬͇̩͖̙̰͍̤̪̥̗̮̪͎͙͖̬̳͈͕̺̰̥͇͖̥̝͍̥̪͚͕͚͎̯̤͎̼̰̤͔̹̘̝̼̦̠͙̖̰̠̥̹͍͎͖͇̮̻͍̥̼͇̲͖̼̮͔͚̪̖̹̣͓̱͇̰̙̦̼̣̖̣͎͉̩̳̣̙̼͍͚̲̟̥̟͙̙͈̰͖̬͇͉̹̪̲̲͔̰̭̠͚̝̩̱͔͚̠̦̮̱͓͇̮͓̥͇̣̟̺͔̬͔̜̘͔̮͈̝̪̥̯̹̳͇̥̟͔̣̺͈̞̱̝͉̦͕̳̝̪̞̭͕̦̯̹͈̝̙̘̞͍̻̥͓͎̦͉̺̖̣̜̘̬̹̮̣̘̅̋̽̓͌́̏͗̓̈́̉͗͊̀͗̂̌́̀͌̽̋́̒͑̃̌̒̿͒͌́͂͑̈͗̾́̊̅̈̌̊̎͗̌̆̂̊̈́̑̏͋͂́̆̀̉̌́̋̄̈̓̄̏͋̋̒̓̈́͗̍̓̆̓͆̉̓̂̿͑̑̎̏̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̡̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̹͇̩̫̯̳̖͚̹̜̭̩̗̻̰̥̲̙͚̱̤͔͕̭̪̙̯͓̞̮̯̼̬̻̥͉͓͇̲̦̠̩͕̯̩̹̣̬͖̬̙͚͖̲̮̗̰͙̭͔̺̖̞̳̝̦͙͖̤͙̖̞̺̝̯͚̬̟̩͉̳͇̯̜͉͚̭̘̝̠̖͓͚̝̮͕͇̬̺͈̻͙̺̱̜̙̫̭̤̹̮̯͐̃̉̏̔͆͆͆͐͑̇̑͋̓̏̎̀͌͆̅̐̔̑̊̄̐̄͗̌̔̽̃́̑̅͑̃̆̐̓̂̌̇̽̌́̽͌̓̏̿̑̇̇̂͋̿̆̊̆͛̎͒̿̇̓͒͒̄̊̅̔̊͛͑̊͌͑́̏̿̒̇́͒̎̆̎͒̓̎̆̾̏͂̎̄͗͒̔͛̐͆̽̓͋̓͊̃̽̓̿̈͐̆́̒͐̈́̋͐̽̑̓͗̐̀̈́̒̉̽͒͗͆̉̌̏͐̈́̈̃͋̃͒̃̓͑̎̏̀̏̎̇͒̓̈̒̓̑̿̐̋͋̅͒́͂̓̽̇͋̅̓̔̉͋͒̽̐͛̐̃̀̈́͐́̋͑̔̀̽̽̎̀̍̀̋̉̋̊̀͛̇̑̈́̇̾̾́͑̈́̒́̀͊̀͌̄̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅè̸̢̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͕̣̤̣̱͙̪͇̜̪͕̹͙̻͔͚̖̯͖̬̥͈̣̳̰̮̭̱̦͙̟̳̞̼̠̝̼̺̬̘͇͍̩̬̙̭͕̘̱͍̥̗̳̖̙̘̩͕̞̱̪̩͈̯̜̱̼͇̭͚̺̳̺̜̯̘͉̦̘̺͉̞̤͖͈͖͖͉͎̺̲̻͉̭̩̰͉͚̖̼̠͇̮̜̪̣̣̘̳͚͍͕̘̞̯̼̝̞̳̼̟̘̇͛͑̈̍͂͐́̂̽͑̀́̀̄̓̌̉̎̔̈́̈́͋̑̇́͛̒̉͛̉͒͛̆̊͑̈́́͛̌̉̌͆̋̋̈̊̋͆͆̄̀̄̅̈͐́̈́̐̀̐̓̒̀̀͗̈́̄͋̿̑̓͛̊̃̀͆̊͂̐̄͂͗͒͆̍̍̉̈́̽͑̌̈́̀̓̈́͂͑̅͋͛̌͛̄͌̈́͋͆̃͌̆́̉̌̈́͛̏̑̊̾̾͌́̑̈́̀̿̿̈́̈͂͛̈́̊̃̒̏̆͗͐͑̈́̅͒̂͗̈́͛̌͑̀̔͌͗̊͛͊̉͌̃̾͂͒̎͆͆͒͂̐̈́̽̍̒͒̈́̍̈́͛̑̃͌̆͆̍͛̑͊̃̾̾̿̒̏̀̀̇̄̋̔̒̌̍̓͐̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̨̛̟̮͕̯̻̝̯̭̳̱̤̠͇̥̲̖͓̩̤̺̰͚͕͉̖̞̭̹͙̺̫̦̲̘̥͇͙̺̱̟̭̘̻̲̝͇̣̩̺͙̖̭̰̲̭̟̱̘͓͍͖̲̦̞̟̗̪͕̱̲̘̳̬̺͔͙͎̩̼͔̞͙͈̱̺̝̼̫̮̻̪̺̹̜̻͚̬͖̙͍͎͗̎̓͗̓̅̅̾̿̃̀͛̏̅͆́̈̏͐̇̓͗̽̏̽͌͒̆̾̉̈́͊̏̿͗͒̓̓̇̎̂̈́͂̓̈́͐̄̀͊̿̾̈̓̊͋̋͐̒̈́͆̀̄͊̐͑̆̂͂̈̈́̄͑́̉̃͋́͛͛̒́͑̈́̓́͂̋̇̉͐̊̿̿̿̒͊̏́͌̽̓̄̔̋̇͐̋͛̀̌̍̀̎̉̃̿͆͊̌̾͑̌͆̽̈́̍͋̅̂̍̅͑͌̄̀͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅt̷̨̨̢̨̨̧̛̛͍͇̬͔̟̯̜͉̩̜̯̖̳̖͓̣̯̦̹̳͎̥̮͍͔͚̳̞̭͕͉̻̠̤̯̝̞͈͖̼͈̮̙̲͈͇̱̬̙̜̪̖̜̦̪͓̠̺̠͚̹͔͕̠̣͔͚̬̦̳̹̯̟̥͕͈̘̦͙̫̙̎̆̂̅̌̀͒̈́͗̈̐̇͒̓̀́͐̄͐̆́̿̌͌̊̎̾͌̌̈́̍͛̔̋̈́͐̔͐̿̂̐̿̀͆̉͗̇͂͐̏͐̅̒̎̉͛̌̀̂̈́̂̾̿̐̇̔̓̌̍͋̆̋̿̈́̎̆̄̐͂̇̈́̈́̒̈̈́͌͛̇̒̀̏͂̓̐̀̓̽͑̂̋̐͋̾̈́̌̋̔̈͋̂͒͒͗̽̌̌̎͊͌̏̄̒̔̂̒̉̽̓̑͆̇̄͋̓͒̓̑̉̇̈́̓̾̍̍̽̎̀̑̃́̉̒̿̄̀̓͌͌̂̋͌͂͗̄͂̏́̆̑̐́͂͐̇̃̿̽́̈́͂͒͊͂̉̍̽̂̈̓̀̿̈́͂̍̉̅͋̏͐͛̿͋̇͛͒̿̈́͆̆̍͋͗̓̓̿́̒̐̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̥̜̮̙̪̯̠̫̝̦̤͔̙̖̝̪̬͔̱̫̗͙̻͖͍̤̹̙͎̪̟̼̹̥̫̣̹̳̯͉̠̦̘̙͇͎͎͓͈̠͙͕̖̰͇̦̠̳̩̰̠͚͎̰̯̯̟̥̙͕̖̭̜͔̞̼̪̮̦̳̥̥̺̥̞͔͍̱̻͔͔̣̩͖̱͇̣̭̭̗̖̗̱͚͉̮͔̱͔̩̝͖͇͔̥̖͍̣͚͕̹͙̹̳̰̬̯͔͕̻̻͉͕̺̘͎̗̙͈̘͙̗̺̏̔̿̍̄͋͐̌̓̈̾̇̌͐̍̽͐͛̇̊̌͑̋̈́͂̌̓̈́͆̿͆̿̈́̄͛͋̓̈́͂̏̀̍̊̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅį̴̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛͈̮̭̦͍̘͔̘̘͓̟̙̝̣͕͕̹̲͓̥͇͎͇̺̻̖̝̥̲͔̖̻͚̹̲͍̗̤̯̻̰̙̖̜̹͎̫͍̙̪̣̞͍̟̟̝̝̱̖̹͈̤͕͉̳̬̻̪͙̩͕̪̞͎̻͚͈̯̻̤̟͈͖̬̯͇͙̰̥̼̬̬͇̣̥͖͇̰̟̺̦̲͔̣̣̝͍͙͇̦̳̙̰̺͕̮̖͇̦̯̜̤̮̦͖̲̥̣̰̣̙͓̝̰̬̟͙͎̟͔̟̭̲͙͓̠͉̫̞̯̱̺̬̤͍̫̘̤͕̱̘͔̦̪̣̩͚̹̤͕̞̪̺̦̪͎͓̺̻͎̤͕̟̩̯͚̤̱͕̱̲͍͙̣͉̮͔̗̦̙̠̱̗̤̥͓͇͍͍̲͕̭̰̤͓͉̥̞̼̪͖̗͙̖̰̪̱͎̾̿́̏̓̌́̀̇͒̈́͐̅́̀̈́̆̍̈́̇̑̌̑͐̾̐̈́̀̓͒́͆̒͒̇̉̍̾̎͛͒̀͌̈́̀̔̆͐̆͗̽̈́̎̐̑́́̀̔͛̌̈́̃̃͒̂͂́̂̈͒̃͌̈́̔̀̏̈́̊͊͗̃̾̔͐͛̎͑̏̌̈́̍̿̆͗̎̂̓͆̿̐̆͗͒̀̓̾͑̂̿̔̏̌̈́̾̈̆̓͐̇̔͌̈́̈́̾̍̎̃͆̉͛͑̂͑͒̋̈́̃͆̾̌̂̆͊̎̃̌͛͐͛̊͆͐̆͋͗͒̿̀̄̀̈̊̑͆̎͋͊͆̓̂̀̓͂̇̀̈́̃̄̂̔̊̀͆͌̍̽͛̓̅̈̒̏̐̄̋́̑͗̏̋̊͐̓̿̀̏̈́̓̈͋͛̅̌́́̓̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅļ̶̢̢̛̭̟̹̫͕̗̣̰͈̭͓̠͓̙̤̘̺̲͉̗̺̦͐̒͆̽̈́͋̈́̀̅̔̉̀̈́̇̒̿̂̈́͠͝͝ͅͅe̵̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̘͇͓̼̝̣̹̩͓̳̼̰̠̘͉͚̙͔̗̻͕̰͉͕̠̟͉̙̦̯̱̬̠̝̝̥͔̜͔͉̥̗̞̹̹̗̱͚̝͕̠͈̣̠͉͓̬̼̰͈̻̥̥͕̪͍͎̟̭͔̲̻̯͖͈̟̗̻̦͍̱̞̻͍̩̤̰̺̘͈̘̯̘̠̼̝̟̟̝̫̬͓̞̗͕̝̰̦̠̣͕̻͚͔͔͓̠͙̱͎̜̪̺̰͚̬͓̝̣̪̦̯̜̩̜͕̮͈͎̮̩̖͔̬͓̪̞̬̦̹͈͍̘͍͈͍̦̟̟̻̟̯̰̗̠̜̖̝̫̖̣̥̖͈̻̯̤̙̪͕̼̻̙̰̳̭͑̐̎͑͋̉͊̓̑́͂̔̌̔̋̆̉̾̒̋̀́̉̄̋̈́͋̓̇͋͒̿̌̑͆͋͂̉̋͂̄͗̏̈́̈̔̂̉̇͛̔̀̐̔̐̆̓̉͂̏̄̀̋̀̿͋͛̑́̈́̏̊̔̈́̃̋̎͛̅͆̐̃̆̀̆͗͊̈̿̈́̈́͑́̌͒͂̂̃̑̅̿̏̎̈̿̆͋̾̑̃͊̂͒̈́͊͆̊̉̓̊͛̌͌̋́̄̄̅̉̌̐̽̄̈́́͂̈́̉̌̀͌̇͗̏̅̎̿̆̋̾͂͆̃̌̈̅́̈́̓͗́͗̈́̑́̒̽̀͗͆͗́̿̎̓͑̀̇̃͆̊̐̍̆̇͆͐͛̑͆̌͐̈́̆́̓̃̋͆̿̔̅̀͊̏̏̇͋́͂͑̾̿̑̈́̈̀́͆͐͋͌̓̀͌͒̅̍͋̾̊͑̓̒̃͌́͋̋̉̈́̍̂͂̽̄͗̋͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̶̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̠̤͕͇͓͉̩͔̩͎̮̭̟͈̪̬̰̹͎͙͇͇̙̥̻̭͓̻̲̱͖̻͚̼̘̟͎̜̘̭̙̯͙̞̣̤̟̮̠͈̹̘̯̹̤͖͚̭͉͓̦͎͕̪̺͖̳̼̮̟͙͖͙̭̘̮̟͉̜̗̮̺̥̬̪̯̱̣̱̝̲̘̬̥͍͉̯̳̼͕̳̣̻͔̻̞̫͈̱̗̩͓̤̲̥͙̫̫̬̼̜̘̭͎̰̪̪̗̪̦̮̙̮͙͎̫̝͈̯̰̣̱̝̝̝͍͇͎͎̠̹̪̮̫͉̬̪͉̘̣̞̺̝̦̫̜̝͖̹̭̹̗͈͕͉̞̬̞̮̱̭̗̰̜̫̬̖͕̗́̾̄̀̾́̓͂̈̇̉͂͒̇̒̂́̈́̊̄̄̆͛̀͒͛̑͗̐̉̽̑̽̀̊̆͑̆̿͌́̿͂̓̅̌̈́̉̆̈͗̈́̆̓̌̓̐̾͋̈̀͗̇͊́̇̑͆̀͆͋̋̾̋̀̐͊͋͒̃̎͐̀̉̓̇͋̓͗̓̀̍̐̆̓̑͆̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̠͓͖͕̠̗͈̻̬̻͇͉͙̙͉̩̳̤̮̮͚̬͉̟͍̹͕̜̞̳̠͍̼̪͔͍̤̳̩͚̳͈̹̰̼̘̤̖͔̲̖̖̽̐̏̈́̄͐͛̈́̋̃̆̿͂̐̔͊̃̅̄́̑̒̎̊̓̇̔͑͗̋͐̊́̏̾͊͋͂͐̀̑̓͊̾͊́͌̓͌̾̎̾̈́͂̓̎͋̈́̑̌̈́̊̄͊͐͒͂͆̓́͂̿̾̋̓̊̐͂̐̏̒̂͐̐͐͋̈͛͂̾̈̇̄̊̿́̐̔̉͌͐̀̒̔̔͒͌̒̾̓͋̇̇̌͒̈̌̈́̍̓͗͂̌́̂̈́́̽̾̑͌̿̇̓̈́̀̊͒͗̑́̒͆̏͂̎̃̒̋̎͑̌͗̑̅̃̏̊̾͛̌̂̌̏̍̊̐̀̈́̇͛̿̓̓̓̽̋̏̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝a̷̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̡̡̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̮̖͚̪̼̖͎̺̣͓̮̟͎̖̭̰̹͇͈̺͓̝̮͈̩̞̗͚̜̭͕̝̤̞̭̝̲̖̼̦̤̜͎̦̝͓̫̘̥̯̭͔̙͖̤̰͉̱̻̮͕͙̤͍̬̻͉̗̟̩̰͚̫͙̮͈͇̺͍̦̳͉̳̻͖̺͇̗̬͔̹͍̞͙̗̘̰̘̼̝̩̪͕̰̰̟̗̬͕̖̞̱͚̖̝̝̗̟̹͙̬̺͙̫̣͓̭̲̣͕̯̞̼̝̞̹̥̣̬̤̯̱̲̰͎̣̩͉̘͈͉̘̠̘̫͍͖͙̣̰̟̝̱̞̬̭̪̩͙̮̤̙͖̗̙̹̠̱͚̯̭̻̣̜̞̤͇̯̠̭̯̩͕̙̾̐͂̈́̏̉̃͛̏̎̐̉̎̾̇͗͋͒̇̈́͐͂̈́̿̂͗̈́̿͊͗̽̽͌̓̉̏͗̒̄̍̅̓͌̅͒̓̀̊̑̉͆̂̾͒̍̏̀́͊́̇̊̐͆̓̈́̒́̐̇̑̒͗͂́͛́̄͂̈́͑̀̉͋̿̉̑̓̓̂̒̀̃̆͆̿̏̑̏̊̇̂̐̎̇̀̇̈́͛̐̊̇͗͂̃̔̀͑̔͒̾͌̄̓̀͊̄͊̆́͒͌̿̀̇̒̋͂̃̓͒̐̈́͆̽̈́̌̄̾̀͑̓̿̈́̒̀̈̄́̾́̆̔́͒̏̉͛͌̀̅̇̉́̽́̔͊̏́͌͌̉̎͛̈̍̏̄̎͒̿̈́́̀̇́̋́̓̿̐͛̋͌̑̐̈́͌̃͑̔͋̂̑̀͂̓̑̾͊̍̈́̏̀̒̂̀̀̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̦̩͕̬̮͔̗͍̦̣̜̱̗͖͚̞̭͔̱̝̯̬̗͚̯͓͍̫͇̜̠̩̠̗͎̼̭͔͓͉͖͙̗̝̞͎̯̩̯̠̼̜̳̹̺̙̹̹̲̮̳̻̟͈̝̥̭̱͉̞͍͕̼̜̰͖̩̥͇̺̼͔̼̮̩̜͍̲̠̣͓̖̲͙̞͙̳͙̞̲͖̜̮̦̯̥̜͚͙̄͒̃̓̈̾͆́̈́̆̇̆͂̓̔̉̐͗̀̓̂̈́̾͋̐͌͊̋̿̈͊͋͂͆͆̈́̊͐̃̋̀̈̒̐̓͌͑͑͋͗̉̌͌̾̑́̌͑͐̀͐̀̎̂́̒͆̅̓̃́̈́̀̍̋̅̑̍͑̾͊́͒̽̏̂̊̊̄̽̍͋͌̿̎͊̂̑̋̓̔͊̈̋̉̿͂͗͋̓̄̋̉̓̊́̆̌̊̊̿̋̉̎́͌͗̓̉̀̾͌͌̀͐͆̈́͑͊́͗̐̈̏̒͛̅͗̐̐͊̊̿͂̂́̏̽̂̓͐̒̿̐̎͗̈́̎̒̐̏̀̽͒͊͒̊͒̿̈́̄̅͊̊͗͒͛̌̄́̀͗̆̅͌̈͒̿͒͆̆̉̊͂̉̈̈́̀̈́́̓͗̽̈́̉̒͊̓͂͆̆̎̈́̆̂̋̿͒̀̈́͒̇̾̑̏̊̍̒̽̌̚̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̳͚̣̗̱̯̖͔͎̳͔͔̭̠̜̲̗̫̯͎͕͙͓̣̬̞̤̱̞̲̝̫͕̳̤̳̩̖̝̮̣̮̮̹̟̦͎̥̫̼̳̭̳͎͚̝̹̪͚̯͕̰̖̟͇̺͎̲͓͔̠͔̫͕̭̮̯͉͈́̽̌̒̅́̒̈́̈́̏̌̄̾͆̋̄̾͐͆͂͋̀̆̑͋̈́̈̎̽̏͆͗̌̌̋̎̿̌̅͛̊̀͆̃̑̋̉̓̑̑̍́̔͒͂̿́͊̈̀͊̅̏͊̓̈́͗̉͊͒͛̏̌͊̀͊́̈̒͛̒̊͑͆̀̂̄̽͌̈̈̓͗͂̽̽̃̅̋̐͐͆̽͆̄̑̍̓̆̅̉̾͊̅̊̽͗̉̑͌̄͆̔̃̉̈̌̈͌̆͐̀͋̀͆̎̒̀̈́̀̉̄̌͋͊͒̍͌̒͐̋̓̇̇͒̀͛̂̌̄̏͑͐͛͐̅́́̐̐̅́̇̆̈́́̀̎́̊͑͆͋͌̈́͆͛̈̃́̔͋̇̔̈͋̀̀̔̀͒̓̑̓͗͂̅̊̔͌͆́̈́͌̏̃̄̋͌͌̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̴̢̡̢̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͚͔̯̬̤͉̤̩͎̝̯̦͉͎̹̥͓̱̺̱͙̞͔̘̰̞͕̮̜̰̭͇̭͙̰̙̮̝̬͇͍̬̣̻̤̮͎͉̥̲̯̥̟̳͉̫͇̘̘̗̝̗̪̪̰̮̰̼͖̣̩̟͔̿̽̈́̾̒͗̃̄͛̎̄̓̊̊̒̾̎̿͗̈́͊̀̑͋́̆͛̒̍̀̽̈́͂̀̌̑́́͊̂́͂̽͗̋́̿̂́̈̎͊́̌̎͐́̉̍̑͛́͛͋̓̀̈́͗͋̂̒͆̈̓̓̎̈͑̈́͐̅̃͂́̉̋̒̔̀̿̀͒̎̔̈͐̃͐̇̈́͒̑̓̅̅̃̄͋̊͗̏̏̔͆̎͛̑̀́͛̀͒̿̅̃͗̒̋̇͗̀̈́̎̈́̂̇͂̅̄́͒̅̋̓́͑̆̾̈́͐̄̎̀̍̾́̓̉̈́̐͐̾͋̍̈͗̿̀̈́̓͌̎̃͑́͒̋͐̈́́̈́͑̆̓̾̐̍̇̉̾̓̀̌͗̉͛͆̌̾͊͊̅͌̀͒̅̑̄̇̃̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̴̧̧̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̗̥̖͇̰̥̻̻̳̬̘̣͎̱̖̣̦̘̝̞̮̟̼̫̜̪̫̞̥̣͓̞̬͎̫̱̼͓͖͙̝̟̞̼̩̰͔̲̲̹̹͎̲̲̻̞̙̥͓̲͖̭̬͕̪̝̜̦͕̖̣̮͍͉͚̗̯͚͙̙̞͉̙̻͙̗̰̳̩̘͓̼͕̯̭̜͉̦̪͉̥̥̰̝̭̫̦̟̭̪̹̳͉̬̹̪͎̻̟̭̺͈̬̙̝̜̹̹͚̻̫̻͓̞̭̞̟͇̖̖̱̥͈̮̦̮̳͙̰̟̙͇̜͙̟̞̬͓̱̤͚̙̗̰̹̮̤̭́̋̑̆͑͌̈́́̾̒̓̑̔̑͒̈́͆̑̋̈́̑̊̌͋̃̎͊͆͗̉̈̉̀̎̈́̅̇́̓̀̾̌̔̄͆̑̄̎̅̐́̄̉̆͊̾͂̆̆͗̽̒́̀̓͆́͋̀̂͂̓͌͛͊̉͐̅͌̂́͌̓͊̀̈̈́̈́͂͐͗̒̅̂̒̎͛̿̀̋̃͒̑̏̏̿̆̿͒̈́͐͑͆̽̐͐̎̍͂͆̑̄̀́̇̂͊̑̈̈́̿̉̿́̔͗͆̄͊̈͛̀̊̎̑̀̾̎͂͑̋̈́̑̀̊͒͛͐͑͐͐͒̇͛͊͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̵̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͉͇̲̮̥̪͙̤̖̩̻̹̘̘̙͉̖͈̬̟̖̥̣̹̟̮̜̖̭͈̝̤͛͗͑̀̆̀̀̅͌̂͆͒͆̐̃̄̋͂̊̐͂̐̈́̋̌͂̽̇͗͛͋̂͗̋͒͑̃͛̍̒͆̾̈́̋̂̌́̒̐̃̅̐͂̇͒͊̀̀͑̓͛̓͋̇͂̀̈́͗̍̾̇̍̓́͐̈́͂̒̅̌̃̈̂̾̅̅̐͌̿̈́̅̄͌͐̅̓̋̃̈́̔͌̏͂͌̂̎̄̄́̃̀͛̏͋̎̓́͌̒̽̎̽͊͋͂̃̔̑͊̂̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠u̷̢̨̧̧̗̪̥̞͙̠̟̳̺̣̫̗͔̼̖̝̳̳̹̼̥̫̥͈̠̳̰̰̙͕͈̩̼͙̹̰̮̰̼͙̝̥͔̲̩̩̤̠̫͔͕̝̘͚̭͉͍̪̩̬͎͙͎̜̙̭̼̞̺̫̺͍͓̳͙͍̰̖̘̼̮͖̇̽̈́́̾͒̅͑̀̔̋͐̅͂̐̄̀̅͌̀̀̊̀̓́̍̔́̇͛͆̐̈͌̀̐͑̀̓̽́̎͗͒̅̑̃̒͂̅̇͌̇͑̎͗̉̅͛̋̈̿̎̊͛̀̇̒͌̀͊̎́̂̆̈͒̐͒̿̈́͋̿͆͊͑͋̓̈͊̿͌͋̒̓̈́̎̿͊̌͒̇͋̑͌̈́̇̈̇͛̊̌͒͊̍̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅs̶̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͙̦̯̠̬̲̮̟̹̪̣͕̯̝̺͚̬͚̟̻̘̫̠̫̉̆͌̍̄́̈̏͛̍͋̉̌̈́̅͂̅́̊̽͆̅̈́̑̓̊̃͊̀̐̆̂̓̈̔̊̀̔̆̍̽͆̑͗̐͐̊͊̌̈́̔̏͗̓̈́̇́͛̏̊̇͊͋͒̍͐̔̀͑̎͊̋̇͂̿̃̑̈́͐͆̔̆̉̊̐́̍̿͋̔̓̌̅̂̎̉̄̒͛̀̆̑̌̎̎̋͂͛̓͊̀̒̾̓̐̔̈̒̒̇̉͒̽̂̀̐̒̅̍͑̄̈́̍͗͌̅̑̋͊̽̄͋͑̔͗̀̈̐͂̃͗̌̅̓͊̐̾̾̇̿̈́̉̓̇͊̓̔̂͆̓͒́̀̅͊̌̋̆̅̐̂͆͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅḧ̶̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̡̦̤̖̣̘͈̥̘͎͍͎̫͙̣̝̹̭̬̜̩̼͎̩̲̺̘̣̹̫͇̙͓̜̝̯̬̠̰͈̱̹͙͓̗̺̭̳̙̜̮̯̰̫̗͈͇͙̫̮͎̱͙̫̠͎̳̭̬̻̱̺͇͔̟̭̜͚̼̝͎͓̤̻̫̥̙̼͖͙͚̠̞͔̲̟̗̝̲̙̘͎̥̫̜̣͔̹͍̩̩͕͚͉̪̗̼̫͓͕̰̜͉̮͎̠̗̭̳̭̤̦̫̱̻͕̟̟̲̮̜̻̼̘̺͚̹̳̬̰͕̠͍̲̦̺̱̤̜̟͙̪̻̖͎̝͉̗̣̗͉̯͍͈̺̻̱̗͕̖̠̟͕͎̝̙̝̟̹̬̪̻̭͕͖̰̟͍̫͙͉̻̫͉̦͚̗͍̺̫͇̯̺̞͎̹̯̲̥̰͇̬̠̫̮̖̭̖̥̗̘͎́̔̂͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅĩ̵̧̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̻͓̜̬̤̺̲̪͚̻̦̥̰͉̺̖̯̟̮̟̜̩̞̪̯͈̘͙̦̯͖̤͉̘̠̟̳͔̞̮̫̝͔̥̣͇̞̺̥̻̗̻̺̜̯̦̺̝͕̲̭̥̥̟͙̣̼͈̘̯̲̦͎̤̮̺̩͎̹̩͇̥͉͙͎͓̪̖̼̰̫̥͓̭̬̻̝̥̟͔̻̻̲̖̭̯̼͙̙͈̻̝̺̭̠̗̠̞̹͍͔̥̹́́̈́̌̐̿̋́͂͗̍́͌͊͂́̆͂͐̾̆̆́̔͛̂͊͂͌͐̄͒̍͊̇̀͂̓̓͛̈́͌̌͊͐̎̿̑̈̀͋̒͊͛̀̄̊́̄̎́̂͊͋̂̎̈͐͋̅̂̓͒͑̽̒̈́̇̀͋͋̋̋́́̿͗̐͛̏͊́̆̍̏͗͗̊̉͋̿̄͊̃̌̔̄̔̎̍̿̿́͒̆̃̐̏̂͆̏̆̈́͆̈́͗̄̀̾̓͒́̈́̆̅̋͛̈́͑̾͛̉̌͒͒͋͆̀̅̇̀͑̆̓̂̿̋͗͛̈͋̈̈̈́́͊́̏̀̓̂̉̃̽͑̀̇̀̄͌͐̔̅̃̈́͐͋̏̔̎̈̅̆̾̎̆̈́̏̄̈́̎̇̍͗͆͆͗̈͆̔͌͛̀̄̾̏̋͗̄̋́̾̐͌̑̾̓̍̋̑͗͌͊̉̀̑͛̈́͐̈́͛̓̀͋̅̂̿̑̇́̓̐̿̓̓̈́͌̄͋̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̶̨̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̧̨̛̮̙͎̼̯̥̰͙̩͖̻̗͈̟͈̯̠̱͕͙͉̩̬̻͕̞͍͇̩̩̗͍̘̪̜͚͍̥͉̞̥̣͙͎̙͚͎̥̦̝̱͇̰͍̖̜̩͈͕̗̦͓̩͙͖̫͓͇̣̘̝̹̞͕̹̩͉͚̩͙̙̟͍̥̼̩̬͔̠̙̦̳̝̘̟̟̥̣͕͓͇̘͍̗̩͎̳̥̣͈͙͎͎̦̣̖̙̭̤̱̪̼̹̬̩̰̝̲̼͇͕̤̤̤̘̪̯̩̺̤̟͈̦̼̠͓͑̒̄́̉̎̽͑͑͊͊̑̒͊̈́̂̽͌̈́̏̌̑͆̈́͑̆͒̒̌̌͑͂̈͋̽̋̆͊͛͂́̋̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅǵ̵̡̨̛͔͓̦̤̠͖͖̰̭͚̜̩̣͕̝̖̦̪͚͔̞̘̜̰̭͇̭͗̅̍̉͐̓̇̑̐͆̎͊͋̍̉̈́̅͑̾̈́̈́͐̄̿͊͐͒̓̂̐͌̇̊̍͑̐͑̈̈́͑͑̃̀͛͋̆̒̀͋̉́̒͂̆͒͂̓̋̈̾̀͊̆̌͊͋̇́̑́̓͑͋͒̈́̆̎̒̍͑͛̓̿̎͐̓̀̈͑̎̃̈̈́̔̎̍̈́̽̋̈́̏̅͆̎͂͊́́̆͆̂͋̑͛͐̏̐̓̅͊̎̿́̈́̃͑̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝.̶̨̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͔͔͚̺̘̖̣̱͙͇͎̹͈̗̺̯̼͚̫͇̹̖͙̭͕̠͖̼͈͖̪̗̫͖͎̥̼̠̫̤̹̜͕̰͓͈̖̞̣̘̗̱̤̠͇͈͙̼̞͎͎͍̥̫̫̺̭̖̲̠͎͓͉̩͙̠͓̜͖̮̩̯͇͓̙̺̖̙̥͕͚̱̪͇̟̭̺̰̩̻͎̖̥͎̬͔̖͍͔͓͔̝̪̻̺̗̰̫̉̅̈́̽̇̑̍̓̓̐̔̍͐͊̒̀̎̆̂́́̈́͐̐́͒̀͛͗̎̆̿̎̂̑̅͊̅̓̅̋̎̆͌̅̍͐̋̓͂̾̀̅̾̅̔͗̿̃͂͆̓̆͗̉̂͋͆͒͌͑̏̋́̉̀͂̌̏̓͐̓͆́̊͌͗̏̄̈͗̈́̄̾̓͋̀̏̄̏̔͐̉̓͊̈́̈́͛̊̅̐̅̿̂͌̓̀͂̀̐̎̒̏̿͐́̓͐̽͆͂̉͊̇̄͂̉̊͂̾̏̉̓̂̂̃̍̋͂͐͗̀̔̀̿͋̏͑͒̂̋̆͐͑͐͗̾͑̇̋̀̄͊̇͆̈́͊͛̒̀̈̐̆͌̈́͊̃̓͂̅̊́̀̀͛͛̏͋̍̑̈̾̊̄̅͗́̀̓̌̽̌͑͌̊̂̉͐̊́͗̎̀̉̾̓̿̊́͒̿̽̌̊̅̆̑̈́̓͛͑̈́̍̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̛̛̞̪̫̭̙͖͙̘̙̺̺͖̼̤͙̝̺̙̳͍̘͕̞̮̣̯̪̺͈͕̠̙̜͎͙̼͈̳̮͓̼͇̪̲͕̲̝͔̣̟̤͚͈̥̱̪͔̺̠̟͈͕̤̠̘͍͇̞͙̬̜̠͉͕̲͇͎̭͚̦̲͚̖͔̘̗̗̘̹͔̲͑̓̈́͗͒̒̓̓̌̃̈́̂͛̅̆̓͊͋̓͛̈́̈͛̇̇͋͛͒̒̍́̀͂̐̒̓̽̏̾̿͂͛̆̋͆̏̍̈͐̈̐̈͆̃͆̆̔̒̆̈́̔̀̌͊̀̋̏̆̈́͆͆̃̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅQ̵̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̛̛̰̖̥̣̻̼̫̳͎͖̘̲͇̲̬̩̣͎̼̝͕̩͍̯̼̖̹̯̙̪̲͍͎̠̞͎̖̻̘̬̣̤̖͓̙̱̣͙̫̤̳̣̘͚͈̯̣̗̥̳̠͎̩̝̣̩͔̲̠̭͔̻̲̦͕͈͍͍͖̹̻̼̺̪̫̞͇̲̮̪͙̬̖̪̯̰̰͈͍͈̞̳͕̫͈͕̬̻̟̗̯͍͈͕̗͈̪̖̙̦͈͔̺͖̰̹̮̥͉̮̼̲̙͓̤̗̻͖͈̟͙̦̳̰͓̙͔̮̦̭̣̞̯̺͂̾̀͒̎͐̏́̑̍͋̀̌́͐̀̿̾̀͑̀́̈́̓̈́́͒̐̉̍̓̈͌̔͐͆̿̑́̀̀̊̅̎͛͛̅̏̅͑̍̀̆̽̑̓̈́̃̍͗̐͋̃̾̎̊͗̄́̓͊̆̍̉̉̐̃̏́̀̂̊̄̐͆̉͗͂̓͋̑̎̀̈́̈̋͋̿̓͋͑̀̓͒̍̿̆̃́͒̋̓̉̈̑͌̆̈́̓̌̒̆̊̓̌̌͛̀͊́̆͆̓̈̈́̈́̏̈́̿̾̓̓́̂̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅử̵̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̩͖̤̞̜̣̥̝̺̠̪̲̯̘͚̣̗͕̰̭͇̫̟̜͙̯̜̱̱̬̘̖̭̟̣̖̮͖̩̜̳̣͓̞̼̭̰̰̫̪̩̦̻̯͚͕̟̼͕͕̰̥̣̦͎̭̞͎͈̠̺̖̞̦̜̘͉͈̻͍͓͙̰̜̟̪̹̳̠͙̫̝̪̬͓͈̠͕͈̣̩̘͔̼̙̩͇̳̦̪͙̭̩͕̬̼̝̣͚̼͖͙̫̩̮̤̤̲͔͙͚͓͎̭̹̗͖̦̘̮̮̰̘͓̣̱̬͈̭̳̫̗̪̣̣̗̫͓̣̫̰̩͙͕̮̦̠̺͍̬͍̖̠̟͉̙̳̞̫̰͖̟̬̠͉͖͎̳͚̪̗̞͕͎̬̠̰̻̠̥̬͍̥͚̹̥̙͔̲̣͚̗͖̼̙͇̲̻̫͎̞̹͓̺̜̝̞̺̣͎̖̩͎̬̺̮̖̳̗͔̤͈͚̤̮̻͈̼̫̬͚͓̝̼̲̪͉̒́̅̅̽̈́̽̈̃͌̒͂̋̈́́̀̅̃̔̿̽̉͑̂̔̉͛͑̈́̈͌̋̀͒͐̋̈́͒̄̓̿́̇͆̑̇̇̀̃̀̏̉̌̾͑͐̔͐̓̓͊̂̓̾̏͛͊͌͒̽̓̃͌̒͒̒͛͑̈́͂̾͆͋͌̆̉̔̿̀̿̉̈́͐̃́̓̂̅̃͛̓̿̾͑̔́̍̍͂̍̏͛̀̈̽̒͂͒͒̈́̆̇̌͗̓͛́̾̏͗̉͒̒́̌́̾͊̀̀̐̓̅̔̄̅͊̀̿̂̿͛̂͑͒̌̾̓̑̊̋̎̐͐͊͌̐͆̏͌̓͗̒̐͛̓͆̒̅̆̀̆̈͑̅͆̽̎͋̓́̿̊̈́̽̊̽͋̉͒̄͛̃̄̀̑̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅį̴̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̩̬͕̱̲̥̣̙͔̰͖̥͚̖̖͕̲̯͉̠͉̩̭̣͇͙̭͕̲̭͖̝̲̯̗̞̬̙̥̠͔͈͓͍͔͉̗͍̲̟͖̥̪̺͇̫̲͔̰̤̯̭̘͉̥̟̤̩̭̹̱̜͓̼̥̟̳̪̳̳̰̟͇͚͇̝̤͇͓̙͉̠̫͓̱̠̠̹̪̹͈͇̻̖̯̟͙̥͓̭̭͍̭̮͎̱̫͚̝̰̱̣̣̱̯̹͚̟̾̀̄̓̒̇͂͒͆͛̑̏̽̇͑̋̾̀͐́̽́̒̄͑̓͌̽̎̾̍̿̿̉͛̉̈͋̊͐̈́̔̓̒͌̓͂̐̽͂́̄̿́̔̊͂̎͆͗͊̈͋̽͐̏͌̌͐͊̑͗͌̈̃͋͆͛͒̔̾̐͊͆̈́͐̄̈́̋͋̍͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅc̴̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̣̹̜͔̣̤̻̣̼̙̦̮̹̰͍̲̰̜̭̞̜̩̗̝̠͚̘̠̟̲͎͙͙̱̗̖̦͙͚͍͔̦̤̲̳̝͓͉͙̖̞͚̼̮̠̲͚͈̮͕̟̤̬̲̯͈̫̞̦̭̞̺̠̦͕̪̟͍̪̺̜̯̠̲͚͉͚͉͈̯͓̱͈͖̥̖̫̗̙͓͙͓̭̤͓͎̤̜͓̥̝͉͈̱͕̗̼̖̤̠̝͚̤͕̯̲͍̠̙̘̞̤̫͚̩̲̜̼̬͎̮̞̬̰̻̩̳̖̳̬̺͍̲̥̙͚̬͎̹̪̩̹̹͍͍̮̩͍̟̰͈̩̰̳̝͎͈̯͚̮͓͙͍͔̥̻̜̱͌̓̉̅͑́̇̀̏̈́̽̓͊̌̆́̈̒̂̊̔̈́͐͛̓̏͆̓͑̓͊͊̽͒̓̂͆̋́̀̐͑̇̀̊͂̈́̇͊̌͌̊̒̈́̀̔̈́͊́̇͑̄́͊̿̍̏̋̅̽̉̈͑͋̈̀͂̏͑̀̄̔̇̍̇͗͋̒̽̓͗̂̈́͊̈́̂́̅̀̊̍̐̅̑͂̓̍̈́͒͛̄͐̌̃̀͛̓̑̔̊͗̋̍͂̊̋̿̐́̄̌͛͒͂́̓̓̎͋̉̔͛̈́̈́̆̒̽̌͛̃̎͛͐̉̎͗̿̀̅̿̀͗̒͊̑́̑̔̈́̆̄̾̇̎̔̋̿͗̓͆̐͆͗̎̐͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅķ̶̛̹̣̙͕̣̞̞̹̯̘̣̳̃̐͋̏͐́́̽̂̑̋̓̍̓̽̑̽́̆̆̎̓̒͌̐̆͐̒̓͛̕̚͝ļ̷̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̟̩͓̳͔̼͇̩̥̯̻̬̼͖̱̗̥͖͎͎̹̞͖̦̗̻̳͕̭̺̱̟͇͇̳͚͎̞͍͔͈̞͓̪̙̘̝̙̲̗̫̱̙̯͕̘͕̥̯̜͔̺̻̜͇̥̣̻̲̼̩̦̬̰̻̯̼̲̫̱̼̯͔̭͉͇̝̲̺͖̠̮̱̩̗̭̠̭̯̟̬̙̳̬͔̳͙̬̬̙͈͚̠̱̻̙̝̺͚͖̙͔̜͉̲̜̰̣̩̼̯̻̩͚̱̝̟̘̗̼̤̺̲̺͎͍͕̠̟̣̫̮̟̜̦̲͔̯̀͗̋͒̈́̓́͂̒͂̓̍̂̈́̈́̏̉́͌̽̌̎͑̑̿̉͒͂̊́͗̿̔̍̑̓̌̓̋̀̌̆̄̔̓͌̒͐̊̿͑́̓̓͑͊̐̏̿̿̈́̇̈́͆̌̄͋͂͑͒͋͛̓͛̄̀̔̂́͛͐͑̓̊̍̄́̾́̊̀̅͐͊́̀͋͗̅̒͂̈̍͊͒̍̎͐͒̓̓̊̍̑̒̀͒͋̎̔̓̇̏̔̾̈́̄͂̊͑̒́̽̈́̑̂̍̿̔̀̔̈́́͋̊̒̃̊̏̓̈̐͒́͛͊̂̂̒̿̀͒̈͋̀̈́̿̒̑̑̈́̊̀͗̅̍̈́́̎̿͋̿͐̉̉̐͋̄̓̑̉̋͆̀͋͐͛̌̾̎̓͊̔̉̐̽͊͆̽̇̾͛͐̈͊͌̌͗̌̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̶̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̟̖̞̯͙̱͖̬̘̝͖̜͇̙̜̝̱͔̪̺̻̺̦̖̹̞̳͈̬̤̟̝̟͖͈͓͖̦̝̞̟̻͔̳̯͔͚̲̖̪̮̦̰͈͕̫̪̫̰̟̖̣̯̰̝̗̱̜̥͖̮̖̣̤̲͕͎̲͓̠̬̬̫̝̲̪̘̺͖̞̹̯͍͎͚̗̭̫̠̞͈̮̯̞̦̘͎͉͍̹̙͓̫̺̰̱͕̮̙͕̰̲̮̱̰̘̙͖̼͖̞͔̼̗͕̙̫͇͉̲̞̟̲̟̼̳̦̬̭͍͍̼͍̬̜̫̭͖̮̬̖͎̱̰͚̗̫̞̥̬̜̼̐́̏́͗͗̒̿̈́́̇̏̃̆͑̓̆̀̅̈̄̽̏̽̊̏̃̎́͑͊̈́̊̉̋̓̇̋̋͊͗̑͊̀͐̔̐̊̉̄̀̀̐̃̀̀͌͆̈́͛̇̒͌͂̓̍̾̎͗͆́͐͐͗̇̆͛͑̆̐͐̈̋̐̈̈́́̂̐͒̓̾̽̅̓́̍͊̄̓̾̄̌͒̌̿̿͐̓͋͐̎̒̽̐̽̏͆͌̈́̉̐̍̂̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ,̴̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̤͖̗̣̝̜̫̦̟̗̜̰̘̙̯͖̗̟̤̣̺̟̤̠̯̜̲̝̰̞̮̳̖̳̦͉̦̜̩̘̗͙̺̺̝̥̖̪̹̯̘̗̤̝̭̙̯̲̼̠̝̟̳̤̞̙̩̱̜̩̖̬̣̲͉̘̤͇̥͎͎͉̼͉̗̰͚̥̺͈̬̭͔͔̬̱̦͎̟̠̦̣̬͕̜͈̮̼͓̣̯͔͚̘͔̜̥͖̦̹͍̩̠̬͔͎̘̮̟̮̫̖̘̞͇̮̖̯͈̻̖̮̙͈̹̼͍̠̯̱̺̠̟͈̤̈́̎̽̔̄͌͌̽̅̒̉̿̇͋͒̎̍̽̑̋̂̈́́́̀̄͊́͆͌̾̉̒̍͛̆̽͂̀͑̋̾̃̋͆̈̋̋̆͊̽͗̈́͌̇̏͌̎̿̾͌̈́̔̿͒͂̅̓̀̔̒̌͒̍̔̀͌̋́̄͆̊̉̍͒͆͒̑̑̽̒̃̽͒̍̃̾͂͐̓͌͆̾́̄̇͋̑͆̈́̓̃̔̀̓̄̽̑̇̋̇̈̈́̋̇̆̾̈̇͆͒̽̏͛̉͑̈́͗͒̑̆̓̄̊̅̈̉̓̉̉̈͂̇̑͆̽̉̀̆͂̊̅̇̇̾͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̼̝͎̥̰̭̠̮̦̗͕̱̫͚̥͉̜̳͉̱͕͕͇̙͇̞̥̹̜̞͇͈̺̺̪̤̠̠̻̘̹̣̲͙̫̖͉̫̥̦͓̣̹̱̗̪̤̟͔̬̝̦͈̣͎̗̬̙͓̱̰̰͚̘̩̹̦̠͓͔͉͕̬̩̱̹̩̻̝̬͎̞̳̣̘̯̤̰̠̞̹͔̦͕̫̠͖͕̣̻͕͍͍̞̖͔̩̻̬͇̖̱̟͈͍͚̺͉̥͍̼̩̝͖̫̲̮͙̤̯̺̞͇̯̞̯̩͈̘̮̣̘̣̩̻̮̘̖̱͈̙̤̫̥͍̲͉͇̭͔̝̠̯̬̙̣̠͓͎͎̤̅͊͗̐̆̇́̈́̅͛̔̅͆̎̌́̃͐̿̂͐̿͋̅̃̂̊̾̐́̓̈̂̽̍́̊̎̋̆̅̊̽̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅw̶̨̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̱̠̻̖̟̠̣͈̲͕͈̜͚̗͉̠͔̱̘͖̞̩̠̝͖͓͉̻̦̪͓̘̱̳̯̫̜̮̟̮͈̭̱̟͙̗̪̩̟͔̰̻̗͉̼̩̤̙̹͕̮͉̦̘̙̝͕̰̘̩̙͖̺͔͎̗͓̩̗̥̖̦̟̬̙̯̙̞̞̥̣͎̘̻͖̺̙̞̱̩̟̲̘͉̯̪̟̩̝͔̻̯̮͚̦̱̟̹͔̙̫̦̟͚̞̬̯͙̜͍͚̟̺̫̤̤̰̦̗̗̪̺̝̯̤̺̟͍̠͍̘͇̟̠͔̮̻̥̻̹̭̫̺̜̣̬̜̤͒͊̌͑̅̅͂͂́̂͒̿̂̀̔͂̂̾̈́̎̐̆̔̈́̉̈́͒̍̇͂͐̎͆̒̍̍͌̾̀͆̎̈́̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̡͔̪͔͍̤̣̹̫͈̠͍̬̱͓̜̼̺̘̹̠͇̖͇͈̣͚̤͈͙̘̝̩̠̭̺̘͉͇̰̯̗̲͚͙̳̱̤̩̖͕͕̯̘̲͚̜̰̳̪͚̲̗͈̮͚̪̮͖̼̳̗̳̗̼͚̙͆̋̑̓̃̓̂͛̀̇̓̽̏́̏̽͛̑̏̃̐̍̽̋̈̀̑̊̅̽̄͛̾̓̈́̌̏̊̔̓̎̈́̇̎̈́̂̓͊͂̈́̄͑̉̑̈́̏̐̃̎̈̓̈́̐͋̋͛̀̎̂̌̉͒́̌́̏̀̈́̽̒̍̍̈́̐̏̆͐̉̏͌̃̆̂̑͆̈́͂͒͊͛͑̅̋̔͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ţ̴̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͎̘̤͍͉̻̻͇͓̙̜̬͓͕̲̹͉̣̳͇͎̙̲͔̘̜̠͓͇̮̘̹̼̙̪̪̞͇̙͈̝̙̟̻̹̤͔͈͉͙̝̳̫̣͙̼̩͙̝͙͖̗̲̟̳͖̼̫͕̞̘̺͎͈͈̦͕͖͚̫͚̜̰͈̪̱̹̦̥͔͊͆̔͆͐̇̐̓̀̅̑̀͐̏͛̽̄̀̽̌̊͆͌̉̄̍̽̿̌́͂̎̐͑͒̍̃͂͛́̓͊̂͛̿͌́̑̒̈̅̂̓͗̈́͐̒́́̎̂͐̽̌̋̈̆̉͂͗̋̽̒̍̏̏͒͛͌͐́͌̔̀͑̂̊͐͊͑̆̆͌͊̃͊̀̐͆́̀͋͑̓͒͆̓͌̍͑͑̇̏̾̆̓͊̿̄͗͋͑̄̈́͌̿̀̂͑̓͊͌͋̅̾̾̈́͋́̆͑̈́͌̈̓̂͋͂͊̾̔̅̿̉̍̋̈́̀͌̑̒̌̓̿́̈́̈̄́̾̉̐̌̒̅̉́́̔̊͊̿͑͋̃͌͗̾̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅȩ̵̡̧̢̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̝͕̯̠͍̲̙̱̤̟̫̤͎̱̠̭̺̣̺͚͖̺̬̫͙͎͈̬̠̤̬̻͙̣͇̹̺̞̱͉͖͚̥̫̗̝̥͓̪̪͔̺̪̱̥̩̞̠̤̥̲̯͚̙͈̫̻̜̩̪͕͚͎̖̮̃̾̒̌͂̅̔̍̏̋̈̆͒́̓̄̽͆̂͐̋͂̎̐̈́̅̓̀̽̏͐́̅̑͐̎̎͂̂̍̿̐̅̈́͐͌̑̃̽̇̉̇̍̀̀̊̒̈̎̐͒͒̈̋́̎͂̀̇̌̓̋͆́̄̀̄͋͆͆̉̅͋̈́̎̍͆̃̑͋̀̔̀͗̈́̽͌̋́͐̿̊̃̂͐͐̋̾̓͗̀̆͒̆̎̈́̾̾̉̃͋̌͗̄͑̌̉͂̈͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŕ̵̨̨̡̨̧͖͈͖͎̰̞͔̻̹̝̝̳̺͔̹͔͇̱͎̰͖̤͎̗̣̹̮̬̹̻̠̲̲͙̟͈͕̮̮͎̝̰̹͍̳͍̝̣͕̮͉̗̹͎̬̰̭̪̮̠͈̦͎̩͙̘͎͔̗̙̘̀̀̒̈́̓̏͒͒̉͋́͐̿̃̾́̉̈́̓̓̿́̈́̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ ̶̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̭̠̪̞̜̟̹̤̣̭̞̗͍̭̻̺̥̥͇̪̤̪͉͇͖̗̩͔̙̪̺̫̪̜̜̝̣̺̫͚̳̯̲̙̞͈͙̙̯̼̜̥̮̝̯̫̤̝͇̟͙̦̲̱͙̳̟̞͇͍͓͖̬̰͉̫̻͉̗̤͈̦̺̪̝͙͉̞̻͕͔͍͚̬̤̦͉̘̹̰̬͓͉͚̩̖̖͕̫͇̮̗̜͆̒̀̈́̾̐͗̒̇̒̀̉̃̀̊̒̐̀̄̾̍̅͆̓̃̏̾͗̂̓̏̒̑͊͋́̂̾̓̉͗̍̄͂͌̾͛̿͌͒̈́̉̍̈̐̿̀̅̉̉̊̈́̐̐͆̅͂̐̌̌̾̒͗̿̌̽̆̃͗͗̾̉̎͂̐̀̽̎͗͗̍̐̋̾̾̀̉̐̿̾͌͛͋̏̓̍̈̓͆͋̍́͋̅̐̈́͂͌͑̉̿͆̊̔̃̋̾͆̉̄̈́̂̇̓̋̌́̇͋́͂͂͋̽̊͊̈́̄̈́͌̔̌͛̎͛̅̋̀͋͗͗͂̔́͗̿͗̈́̂͐̃̋̑̒̃̀̆̀͑̋̿̂̋̀́̂̎̀̂͛̆̑̇̿͒̾̓̆͋͐̽̑̒͗̉̂̃̽̾̈͛̐̓̔̇̓̔͆͆̅̅́͒̿̆̊̿̀̉̅̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̢̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̰͕̰̠̥̮̗̼̪͔̥̤̥̩̲͔̱̲͖͉̜͈̳̼̹̜̼̺̟̦̩̤̗̝͉̰͕͔̰̜͎̤̬̱̗̰̱̜̙̣̘͉̟̤͖͖͚̪̩̝̦̬͖͇̞͎̳̣̗̙͔͙̳̘̝̲͚̮͖̯̣̗̗̹̘̝͍̖̰̹̬̠͖̟͚̭̩͚̰̬̼̳̤̖̬̯̗̰̜̟̥̠͈̮͛̆͑̈́̈͂͐͑̄̀͒̎̔̉͒̇̋͛͆̇́̌̂̑͒̌͂̒̅̓̐͋͂̌̎̐̀̃̍̽̔̏̿̊̊̒͌͂̒̑́̄͆̃̈́̄͛̊̌̒̒͐̐̏̐̈́͛̍͆̂̀̈́̐̽̀́̄̽̆̇͊̓͐̈́̐͌͂̐͛̅̀͐̾̋͂̐͛͊̓̀̄̿̒́̀̂́́̎̌̊͑̈́̊̈́͌́͌̆̏̍̔̓̔̽͆̍̒̒́͛̍̈̾̾̇̎̓͗̃̈͐̈͒̈́͂̄̾́̀͂̇͛͂͗̀̈̍̀̔̓́̇̓̃̈̏͗͒̒̿͂̔̌̿̌̈̉̇̊̃̅̓̀̃̏̑̉̋̂͐͐̈́̏̋̓̏̈́̀̑̅̆̒͆͗͂̌̊̍͗̃̀͆͗͌̿̂̈͆̈́̽̽̎̊̓̏̎̍̊́͋̒̉̑̇̌̏̀̈̄̋̈̊̄̈̊̎͋͑͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅt̶̢̥͉̠̜͚̯͓̬̦̺͖̤͇͕̤̿̓̂͐́̌̿̊̓̒͂͐̋̒̿̑̉͌̔̅̄̉͛̓̆̈́̃̎̋́̓̔͂̕̚͠ą̵̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̡̛̛̛͓͉̞̲̭̥̝͇̙̱͈̱̻͕̺̼͓̞̣̮̝̘̘̘̘̰̠̩̝̗̯̪̙̦̝͍̩̱̱̬͙̩̻̮̗̹̱̜̜͎͉̞̪͇̙͇͙̻̰͍̱̣̦̘̞̝̲̹̥̫̱̱͉̼͖̥̭̤̻̣̙̭̤̠̮͕͓̠̤̼̗͖͎̳̱͖̲̪̞͉̜̠̫̻̫̬̫̗̥̣̖͙͕͖̮̬̳̞͙͇̥̖͉͇͕̩͍̯̗̙͉̪̙̳͚̰͕̣̰̩̻̯͓̰̥͚͙̮̘͎͎̲͎̹̳̯̘͔͍̭͕̼͉͈̭͈̠̠͙͍͓̗̹͙̜̘̠̫̜̪̩͍̮̩͚̳̫̻̣̞̞̯̞͍̠̠̫͓̖͔͓̳͙̠̜͇̘̜͙̤͍̣̘͕̮̳̗̹̗͍͍͙͕̥̝͚̘̟͍̻̼̗͔̀̃̏͌͊̽̆̈́̔͒̀͊̓̃͂̄͛̓̆͆̾̏͐́͋̾͌̿̾̈́̏͒̒̒͑̆̂̃̽̃̋̾͆͒̈́̒̂̋̽̌̓̽͊͗͐̉̋̄̃̈̆͊̂̀̔̿̅̒̽̎̅̄̂̓̑͋̑̆̾̿͐̏̎̊̉̊͂͒͂̀̃̀̇̇͒̎̋̔̉̈̽͊̋͛̿̎͗͛͌͛͂̾̒̎̾̔̽̈́̽̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̶̨̢̧̡̧̢̛̛̖͉̺̜̹͖̖̟̗̗̫̣̳̟̤̘̞̫͙͚̖̤̬̦̝̩̞̼̭̼̘̳̜̪͔͈̻̻̗̲̼̞̩̺͉̝̠̳͕̥̙̪͔̞̫͓̩͚͉̬͚̲̜͇͈̬͇̺̳͍͇͎͎̪̙̘͚͕̰̒̑̆̎͛̈́͌͗̄͐̋̓͐̊̔͆̉̈́͗͗͆̄̍̓̀͌̾͆͂͒̏͂̔͛̉͆͌̎̏̉̏̊̉͆͛̎̎͑̄̂̓̀̏̓͂͆̌̋̃̎̊̇͋̈́̍̏̈́̀̾̆͂͂̄̉̋̋́̉̍̍͌̓̀̑͛́̇͒͗̑̈́͂͋́̋̓̄͐̀̈́͆͆̈́̾̈́̇̅̆͌͆́͑͒̊͂̇͗̀͒̃̂͐͆̃͛̇̒͐̄͗̈̽͊̈͂̑͒̂̎̃̎̑̈͊͛̇͂̈̃̒̈́̌͑̄̎̓̽̾̏̾̍͗͘̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̴̨̢̨̨̢̢̧̢̧̮̜͓͎̪̣̹͙̥͈͉̞̭̮̘̟̩͎͕̮̥̮̭̜̝̖̦̺̙̟̥̠̖͕͚̜̗̖̩̭͚͈̟̳̥͚͙͖͕̘͈͎͔͉̹̮̣̱̜̮̥̲̹̘̝̤̙̣̜̤̙̤̯̗͈͍̙̞̥̮͔̝͎̰͈͕̯̞̜͚̬́̏̏̈́̈́̂̈́̈̈́̌̿͋̇͋̈̋̀̈́͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̵̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̪̱̥̪̥̱͕͖͚̥͖̱̰̤͚̲͚̦̣̘̟̝̩͖̹̞͕͔̳͈̲͓͎̖̜̖͓̙̻̪͈͉̟̳̰̰̼̹͇͈̤̖̻͈̤̹̞̱̟̬̰̟͇͙̮̰̲̬͓̪̻̣͓̝̦̭͇̜̙̜͚̟͍͇̺̱̼̥͇͈̬̪̻̮̲̞̙͉̤̝̗̫͍̯͖̳̗̮̩͖̠̳̜̪̣͍̝̮̙͔͈͖̱̻̮͉̻̝͚̟̞̮̳͎̜͉̘̝̖̘̹̭̠̹͖̣̥̼̭̜̥͈͙͕͙͉̣̻̫̗̩̹͇͕͔̺̳͎̼͔̙̭̥̳̺̝̺̙̫͈̞̞̥̙̳͚̣̣̟̜̯̪̻͓̹͉̤̫͈͈̹̟̩̘̘̺̘̖̹̟̘̻̪̯̺̗̮̪̮͎͈̘̯̜̣̍̈́͋͆̊̓̋̓̃̾́̓̇̓̈́́̍̂͒̔̀̓̀͐́̅͂̇̾́͂̽̌͆͐̒̀̌̇͂̌̃̎̂́̂͌̀͆̄̊̎́̂̀͐̀̓̈̔͌̑̆̃̒̂̾̂̏̾̈͑̓̅̓͋̽͆̅̀͂̀̒̀͊̑́͗̐͂̈́͑̈́̅̈́̈́̒͐̓̋͊͂͐̀́͑͌̏́̓̀̋̀͐̋̾́͌̏̾̋̑̈́͛͂̈́̉̽̈́̀́̿̉̄̈́̅͌̋̐͂̾̈́̃̎͌̊̈̈̀̀͊̏̈́̋̉̃͌͛̈̀̐̓̉͐̓̃͊̓̈́͌̈́́͛͆̆͑̉̍̒̄̋͌̾̌̌̋̄̽̔̈́̆̄̏̎̏̍̋͂̽̂̂̿̃̒̂̒͆̓̊́̿́͋̐̃̉̿̅͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̛̛̪̄̎̓͋̑̂̏͛̿̆̔̈̋̅̃͌͗͐͊̿́̈͗̈͑̑̀̂̎͋̔͛̉̆͗̎̍̑̀͛̒͊̒̂̅́́̌̈́̽͆̀̓͂̏̀͆̈̏͛̅͒̀̈́̿͒̈́̊̇̓̈́̒̂̿̾̈̂̃̊͋̐͂͗͑̈́̅̌̑̈́͗͂͆̇̈́̑̍̈̀̈́̓͆͊̽͆̈̓͑̂͛̈́͋͐́̋̽̒̎̓͋̇̏̇̅̒̃̂̀́̆͂̈͑͆̐͑̓̍̍̑͊̊͒̈́̎̆̋̐͂͌̉̽͗̅́̂͂̆́̔͗͛̈̓͆̆̒̆̈́͋̃̓͑͑̐̒́͌̎̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ơ̴̧̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̹̘͖̪͚̰̱͕͓̳̤̱̰̲͖͕̜̯͓̟͈̹̩̹͖̯̹̦͔͖̬̭̘̟̩͎̼̗̟̦̙̹̥̠̬͓̠̲̩͈̯̜͍̮̣͔͓̹̮̜͚̖̪̳̹͍̜̘͓͙͉̳̗̺̩̮͖̰̘̦̟̙͉̞̠̱͓͉̳͈̣͈̼̲̮̞̟̪̼͚̺̙͇̼̳͕͇͇̳̺̤̭̘͍̹̪̼͎̩̖̩̦̰̣̝͕̰̹͙̘̹͎̺̠̣͕͕̳̯̟̪͕͍̬͓͖͉̰̮̣̠͈̼̼̯̦̲͇͇̘̦̘͈̠͍̯̳̻̩̱͕͖͖̲͚̰̪̱̮͚̥̥̬͎̟̱̜̪̪̳̮̫̺̙̯͖͇͖̥͚̙̱̟̮̲̯̬͔̪͚̥̜̄̽͒̃̔̒̍̇̽̽̄̈́͑͆͑̈̓̉́̎̐̍̽̐̉͆́͑̑͌̄̽͊̇͌̿̾̈́̐̌̔͂̈́̇͊͑͊͑̇̎̓̀̈̀͋̀̍̋̽͂͒͛̑̄͒̿̐̀̉̓̐̓́̋́̒̅͊̾͑̌̄̏̒̍͑̄̂̆́͑͊̍̆͂̈̉̈̑͆̌͂̈́͊̍͛̆̌̈́̅̐̀̀̐̎̑̋̓̌̅͂̽͛̽̈́̈́̊̆̋̀̑̌̃͒́̏̉͒̄͌͊̀͗̂̊͐̀͊̑͛̄͗̓̓̋̑̂̈́͊́̊̀͛̓̒̒͗̽͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅv̵̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̬̮͖͚̫͈̳̱̹̖̰̮͕̩͙̺̭̬̻̱̠̮͓̪͇̝̝̻͇̦̖̣͈̤̺̩͉̜͈̺͉͎̥̻̪̭̼̱̠̱̞̟̳͉̜͔̘̝̖̖͔͔͙̥̹͖̳̝͙͍̜͍̼̼̼̯̪̰̲̰̗̟̖͎̱͔͖̣͇̮̖͈̜̭̰̝̳̰̫̖̗̭̱̙̯̣̖̙͓̣͍͚̰̣̖͇̣̪͚͚̻̩͈͖̮͍̳̟̻͖̩̩̻̗̮̰͖̣͔͍̳̠͉̲͇̻̩̟͉̟̬͉͓̲̜̳̦̲̯̣̖̩͖̳̼̲͈͖̫̦̩̬̲̰̝̘̣̦̣̮̯̥͚̯̗̰̯͉̘̤͙̱͙̲̣͎̰͖͔̱̟͕̼̮͚͉͇̙̤̣̜̻̩̻̼̤̻̺̦̦̖̗͉̰̰͔͓̬̫̹̙͑̒̅́̋̓̉̆́̇͌̀̋̓̑͂̅́͊̾̌̽̐̆̒̈́͒̀̉̈́̃͗̎̈́͑̑͑͑͐̊̿̓̐̔͒̈̈́̐̃͑̋̈́̓̆̅̃͛̃̈͋͑͗̓̐̿͛̍́̓̈́̀͌͐̅̂̈́̀͛̃̄̎̀̍̿͒͗͋̄̿̉̎́̋̈̎̇̃̑̏̔̾̏̒̄̾̽̆̈̋̔͑̍̽͛̃͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̢̢̡̢͇̬̦̞͖̻̜̤̱͎͚̖̱̰̼̬̹͚̟̜̭̬̹̬̬̻̝̯̯̭̝̖̠̪͚̫̘̖̼̥̠̖͙͈͉̞̖̟̱͌̅͐̀̏̆͐̋͛͐̃̓͛̚͜͝r̵̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̰̖̳̼̻̤̬̣̲͎̮̲̝̺͓̝͖̮͎̯̞̖̦̩̹͖̦̰̺̟̯̫̹͕͇͔̫̱̦̬͙͇͚͉͎̼̲̺͓̟̬͚͚̭̳̮̰̭̜̜͈̤̥͓͉͔͚̝̼̘̗͇͓͉̘̼͓͖̯̲̩̱̼̖̠̬̳̞̫̯̻̮̘̬̦͍̥̟̭̻̙̹͖̜̝̼̜̘͉͚̪̻͙̱͙̺͎͍͍̭̜̦͖̦̫̼̠͔̻̦͇͈̱̣̤̹͈̫̰̳̦̺̝͚͍͍̙͈̳͈̭̙̞͉̫̹͕͓̺͉͇͙̝̩͓̦͔̱̟̥͈̫̘̪̝̘̰̪̙̤̜̝͍̰̯̰̰̺̱̣͕͕̮͎̘̗̰̺̦̘̜͔͈̞͎̹̖̣̺͙͕̭̤̤͇̯̗̠͉̜͈̦̦̣̥̣̖͚̗̺̫̠̦̤͉͙̼̝̝̥̻͈̻̤̩̦͔̪̬̤̟̭͎̗̂̉̀͒̑̀̊̍̈́̇͗̀̈́͆̌͂̅́̂̆̀͑́̉́̃̓̓̉̔̌́̊̄̉͊̈́́̿̓͌́̈́̽̄͗͐́̌́̎̏͐̎͗̎̍͆̓͒̊̀̈́̏̂͒́̌̽̌̐̎̈́͗̾͂̿͛̈͂̎͒̈́͂̈́̃̄̎͐̈̈́̓̒͆͂͊͒̏͑̍͒͑̾͛̇̉̑̎́́̒̌̈́͋̓͛͋̐̄͒̎̑̌̈̌̐̍̽̈́̐̉̑͋̓̓̃̎́͗̒͗̅͊͊̎̓͑̊͂́̊̃̌̓̽̽̀̓̂̔̿̄́͋̓́̉̄̄̿́̀̆̃̍̏̅͑͆̆̄̄̆̂̇͗͒̌͊͌͒͋̄͂͊̿̅̌́̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̥̱̖̗̜͚̰̞̱͚͚̳̜͍̫͖͇̮̬͙̳̝̞̗̟̥̖͇̝͔̜̭͔̯͈͉̲͙͕̩͉̥̯͈̯̲͓̝͇̬͓͙͈̭̙͙̞͈̳͈̭̤̘͔̭̰̟̻̣̞̱͈̤̗̤̘͈̼̻̜̼̮͍̺̥̙͎̠̯̘͙͚̗͍̹̫͎͚̺͙̼̭̞͈̖̮̯̱̯̠̝̫̬̥̘͙̗̠̫̝̫̘͍̦͔͍͖̻̭̩̥͓͕̝̥̯̰̤͖͙̮͓̪̈̇̃̽͋̿̍̑̀̏͑̄̅̀͂́͂̿̎̈́͐͊̊̀̾̈̏͛̏͒͐̽͛̈͗̋̓̏̒̇͌́̋͂̇̔̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̴̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̞͍͍͔̜̙̣̪̟̥͈̻͖̘͍̰͍̣̱̝͉̖̝͖̩͍͙͓̠̰͇̰̗̟͚͉̼͍̬̪̘̱͇͎͈̤͉̹̮͚̩̯͉͖͇͓̤̘̣̖̟̟̠͎̠̠̝͎͈͇̗̯̘̼̹̲̫͇͔͈̩̻̥̳̲͖͙͚̝̭̭̬̳̖̩̲͉̲̱̰͈͇̦͔͇̬̣̯̦̟̰͋̑̽͋̉̏̈́̊̎̂̈́̒̒̀͑̀͋̃̃͌͂̾̾͊͆͗̃͋͒͆̒͋͂͊̍͗̽̿̔̈́͆͐̑͊̐̔̈́͒̔̈́̊̽̽͑̿̿̇̈́͐͌̆͗͊͂̇̅͛̉͊̇̓͋̽͐̄͑̓̀̓̅̄̃̉͌̏̿͑̑́͗̀̅̃͌́͛̽͂̃͋̎̇̏́̈̍̓̄̄̃̔͆̔̾̇̋̆̍̀͐̈͋̀͗̍̃̒͛̄̇́͑͛̑̓̽̋̉̽͗̓̔̇̿̐̾̊̂̇̓̽̓̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̲̼̬̲̟͈̹͍͎̜̗̹̜̗̠͇̬͙̺̝̪̹̘̺̖̠͕̞̩͚̤̺̭͇̞̫̣̙̪̫̣̦͖͕͓̭̲͓̣͚͔̪̞̠͎̩̥̝͉̳̥͕̘͚͔͔̞̞͔̞͓̬̱̥̝̟̣͑́͋̂̀̔́̂̊͊͒͒̃̀̿̈́̌́̀̍͂͌̽͗̑̽̃̅̆́̋̈́͌͌̍̀̅̾̓͂̇͒̇̽̆̽̈́͆̈́̐̋̓̈̑͌͐̇̏̓́̂́͒͑̾̋̈́̒͐̍͗̀͊̽̐̇͛̀͊̓̽̈́̑͊́̇̈́̀̈́͌̇͑̋̋͛̆̔̒̇̋̈̈̄̌̓̈͒̃̆͑̏̈̃͂̅̿̇̍̀͊̆̆̈́͋͐͗̇̾̓͂̍͛̄͂̔̆̍͂̊̀̈̄͐͊͒̽͊̀̀̄͌̄̋͒̌͑͂̋̈́̾̍̿̑̂̀̊͌̈̒̽̃̆̽̀̽͑̈́̋̑͑͐̈́̈́͒͒͛͂̃̅̆̑̌̌͛̈́̈́͒͂̂̋̽͑̊͐͑̇̐͋̓́̈́̇͆͗͋́̿͋̇̉̐̾̏̓̇͛̄̌̊̑̀̾̀͆͋́̇̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅẅ̶̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̩̬͚̯̺͕̥͓̮̯͙̣̥̜̣̘͍͈̯̲̮͎̟̮̮͚̤̣͉͍̰̜̩̙͚̫͎̦̻̞͙̩͇̬̪̠̬͖̯̘̬̭̤̪̥̞̬̜͓̙̱̭̮̼̝̦͈͈͉̠̳̞͉̻̼̪̪̣̭̩͖͚̳͓͔̟̣̳̯̥̲̙͖͇̥̤̘̩̲̹̲̩̖̣̳̺̜͈̼͕͎̯̬͉͎̫̦͙̳̼͔̮̤̞̭̗͉̦̳̠̻̜͇͖̞̲͈̪̳͎̼̳̱̘̜̗̬͚̖̱̣͉͔̥͍̘̰̫̩̺̻̯̳̲̬̼̦́̊̓́͒͗̓̉̿̋̑͛͒̿̌̆͛̌̅̄͑͑͆̋̽́̌͑͒͊͐̊̈́̉͑̈́̈́͛͆̔͛͋͒͂̃̓͋̐̋̊͋̆̄̀̿̑͒̔͑͂̈́̅̔͐̈́͊̓́͆͆͋̍͑̄͑͆̋̈́̓́͊͑̑͊̈́̄̈̃͆̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̷̡̧̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̳͔̭̯̣̭̱͚͓̜̤͙͉͎̬̝̞͇͕̲͍͓̮̖͓̝͕̙̫̦̤͕̖̼̼̣̦̖̞̥̻̣͖͚̜̩̦̰̙̩̙̙̹̟̗̮͔͕̣̰̘̖̝̖̖̰̺̝͍͙͙̞̼͖̰̹̟̟̹̹̼̬̤̞̳̮̪̱̯͚̮̗͙͔̹̺̜̭̣̾́̋́̈́̌̀̃̍̐̊̔͐̃̔́͒̓̋̂͌̑͛̎͌̒͒̽̓̓̐̽̀̑̾̀̈́̂͑͛̀͒͐̔̊͂̍̈́͊͐͆̎́͂̿̓̿̓́̌͆̅̅̈́͋̍̾̿̓̅̔͌̂̃̑̈́̀̃̌̀̆͌̓͆̈́̎͆̋̇͒͗͛̒͋̽̋̓͑̿̌̑̉͊̃̈́̎̇̃͗͑̓̃͛̎̏̔̌͋͑͑̌̈́͌͒͑͛͛̌͆̉̉͋͛̎̏͂̒̓̏̓͋̅̾̒̍̍̏̂̋̽͋͒̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̛͓̼̼͔̠̝͚̺̓̋͋̇̏̉̄̎̋́͗́͆̾͋̓͆̈́̈́̈́̈́̎̑̆̓̀̍͒̿͌̄͗͂̇͌̇̿̓͐̓́͐̎̉͆͌͒̔͂̚̕̚͘͘̕͝͝g̸̛̛̛̛̝̘̮͊̿͒̓̐̀͌̆̂̍̓̊̅̔̉͊̄̎͒̐̃͌̑̊̃͌̃̊̑̅͌̒̀̈́̅͊̂̐͛͗͂̌̋̋̀͐̋̈̏͌̈̀̅̔̑̊̂̈́͂̈́̄̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̨͍͚̱̯̺̹̠̯̜̫̪͔̬̜̪̤̫͇̪͕̖̪͙̤̜͔̝͍̟̳̱̳̬̝̦̦̏̊̾̈̎͑͒̈̎̿̆̄̂͐̆́̀͂͊͊́̓͐͗̓͒̏̍̉̽͌̓̀̋̋̊̈́͆͊́̇͊̑͗͑̾̅̈́̓̒͌̒͒̾̈́̂̔̂͛͌̀̐̅̽͂̈̊̌̑́͌̊̔́̌̽̽̀̈́̄̄̽̏̑̾͌̑͋̋̈́̓̒̅̍̉͑́̋̀̑̐̔̑̋̎̒͛̃͐͌̐̄͑̋̐̈́̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠a̷̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̭̲͚̬͕̖̲̲̱̯̺̱̬͙̙̲̭͎͇͕̜̠̬̩̣̮̱̝̲̺̬̳̜͙͙̬̬̠͎͕̖̥̼̟̝̫̹͉̙̙̘̹̻͈̜̹̲̱͕̪͎̞̅̓̏͒̄̅͛̐̈́̃̏̂͆͌̀̈́̓̀̓͗͑̔̅̌̔̅͌̔͒̄̅͛͐̐́̓͋̈̈́͗̂̆̾̓͛̎̂͛̈̈͐͊̋̃͐͑́̈͆̍͌̀̑͒̋̉͐́̈́̑̂͑͛̿̀̽̔͆̒̐̅̊̿͗̀̎̿̔̀͒́̇̓̏̄͆̊̆͊̑̀̈́͒̒͒̉́̐̈̓̑̄͊͒̾̇̓̐̇̿̀́̽̓͒͑͑̄̓̀̓̀̓͂̇̌̍́̈͌́̓̽͆͂͋̔̄̒̓͌̉̍̆̐̈́̈́̀̈́̋͆͐̑̀͊́͑͊̄̋̐͒̐̅̏͗̉̍͐̃́͛̄̽̓̓͌͐̈́̄̌́̆̍̀̃͐̓͋̉͂͛͊̿͑̏́̎̓̏̐̐̈́͌͋̋̎̄͆̇̉͌̅͛͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝n̷̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̩̼̱̝̩͙͚̺̗̬̖͇̯͚̣͙̻̱͍̳̞̞̳̣̠͎͇̬̘͔͕̦̩͚͚̱̻͇͖̰͕̼̝̺̲͕̳̮͉͈̱̙̩̱͍͍̩̹̬̞͖̫͙̹͕͔͎̗̳͍̮̺̝͇͖̼̠̞̹̖̹̥̣͕͓̰̲̦̹̘͎͖̲͔̯̥̗͇͖̞̞̮̼̙̳͉̼̘͕͕̟̮̪̩̟̯̙̝̥̹͎̻̮̖̹͈̟̹̹̙̤̣̲̭̖̹͇͔̤͕̣̱͎̲̰̟̠̭̥̤̝̰̮͉͇̫͍̝̖̲͇̩͉̳͍̝̗̺̝̱̞̰͚͓̝͔̩̮͓̼̦͙̟̱̹̦̮̪͉̺̼̬̗̝̱͕͚̭̪̘͙̟͇͈̠̦͍̳͓̞̘̱̼̭̟̠̹̰̮͎̥̲̫̟̻̻̠̗̻͈͂̈́͌͆̍̽̂́̓̓̌̆̐̇̓̍͒̓̔̐͒̓̽̈́̊̊͊̉͑̊̔͂̌̈́͆͊͑̌̓̀͗̏̓̑́̍͊̍̃͌̉̈́̋̐̉̅͗̃̀̑̍̏͐̅͊̾̒͆͆̋̊̃̆̽̿͋̈́̌͐̀̅̈́͋͌͛͂̓̋͒̾́̊̒́̇͒̍͒̔́̀͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̛̯̠̫̭͔̻̞͚̖͓͕̱̘͚̰͖͉͓̫̪͖͇͕̬̦̝̣͇͚̳̘̞͙̻̺͔̟̜̙̣͉̬̦̙̞͇̟̝̰͇͙̝̟̙̬̹̯̺͓͚̳̼͉̙̜̥͎̻̜̘̦̭̩̝͖͚̻̪̹̠̟̻̖̠̹͖͎͔̫͙̟͔̖͔̤͎̫̬̻̪̣͉̯̝͇̬͉͙̥̪̼̤̗͔̯̳͍̳̻̫͉͕̱͇̣͓͔͚͈̞̯̗̩̮̬̰̠̖̲̭̺̩͇͓̮͉̖͚̙̦̦̥͔̰̰̹͚̜̯̣̜̠̦̭̳̺̞̦͈͇̜̞͖̹͉̻̺̣̯͍̹̦̥̜̘͙͈͉̤͇͓̗̭̫̟̘͙̗͉͎̖͇̘̟̥̗̒́̈́̌̔̄́̉̒̍̀̀͊̈̐̀̊̀̅̓̈̀́͐̌̇̄̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛͎̹͉͚̩͇̘̜̘̻̯͉̘̙̥̫̘̪̹̲̳̳̭̥̞̤̤͔͖̥̩̺̤͕̜͉͈̙̼̠̟̭͙̣̘̼̦͖͈̤̻̪̳͍̭͇͚̟̳̬̥̞͓̰̺͎̠̩̹͎͉͕̝̣͇̺̼͙̯̜̗̦̳̭̘̱̜͖͇̦̫̙͇̖͕̻̗̞̯͖̮͈̳̤̻͓͖̪͎͍̺̮̭̘͕͚̱͖̦̈́͂͋̋͂́̒̐̃͛̔̔͑̾́̆̐̎̀͌͂́̏̅̎̏̓̎̈͌̽̌̅͂̎͒̅̒̈́͆̍̌̓͒̾̌̀̃̓̀̽̾͒̀̃̃̋̋͐̓͆̾̈̀̾̅̇̓́͐̓̐͂̃̃̄̓̅̓̿̈́̅̉̊̇̑͑̔͌̉̀͑̂́̓̈̐̈́̔̐̉͌̽̂͐͂̀̈́̂͒͐͐̈̓͐͗̑͆̃̿̊̓̄̒͛͗̈̏̐̌̈́̉͒̏͒͗͐̆̄͒̓̐̔͂̓̂̃̈͑̂̏̈́̉̓̐̋̒́̑̾̋̀̆̓̊͌͑̄̈́̇̉̈́͒́̓̏̒͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅş̶̨̡̢̛̝̼̪̹͓̦͇̬͙͉̯̺͙̦̖̩͚̦͙̠̖̹͇̫͔͕̲̣̤̮͍͙̠̞̪͓͛͐͆̿̓̎̍̈́͗̒̈̀̀͐͌̏͑̅̈́̐̈̂̇̀͆̓̅̀̏̈̈́̔̍͐͌̈́̍͗̒̊̆͌̑̅͌̊̑͒͗̒͊̏̈̈́͒̆̓̑͋̉̾͗̓̇̇͌̎̀̓͋̉̽̒̈́̈́̑͂̑͑̾̒͑̃͒͗́̄̍̀͛̎͆̽̑̔̏̾̑̓͛̂͛͑̂̇̿͂̾̔̒͗̿̐͗̿͆̎̊̍͂̈̄̊̌͑̏͊͂̓̍̀̈́̐̌̎̿̽̏́̀͐͑̈́̇́̋̒̿͆̈́̓͗̒̀̐͛͗̆͋̓̋̀͒̍̋̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅp̵̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̥̮͓̜̳̜͇͉̩͕̗͚͈̙̫̣̫͉͚̜̥̪̻̜̥͕̜̳͚̦͎̹͙̜̖͕̤̬̬͕̳̪͇̱͖͉͈͍̝̝̦̹̠͔͔̠̪͈͙͖̥̫͎̦͎͕̜̞̹̹̜̙̱̣͎̳͈̟̱͎̘̙͈̺̘͇̭̯̭̪̣̖̤̬͉͉͕̙̦̼̗͕̯̣͙͕͉̮͇͓͙̬̖̗͓̜̬̘̹̪̳͍̲͇̖̬̭̯̗͔̬͙̭̫̮̯͔͉̝̹͎̣̦͖̰̞̗͕̤͍̰̫̘̤͓̤̤̖̙͍̤̙̘̩̹͉̝̟̟̪̺͇͉̥̤͕͕͔͉̩̠̫̼̹͓̣̗͓̙̼̖̥̜̦̘̹̭̖̝̟̻̰̗͚̭͚̖̠̗̻̬̖̼͎͈͔̲͕̪̆͛̀͐̑̋̎̾́̈́͗͐͑́̅̔̍͋͑̉̋̃̓̉̐̓͂̆͆͗͋͗͊̀́͌̿͊̋̊̉͛̓̋̃̓̓̂̓̃̎̒̊͗͆̂͋̔̈́̂͗̌̒̌́̿͋͊̏͗́̉̽̆̊̐͆͆́̂̅̇̾̌̎̾́̈̔̍͋̒̈́̔̄͒͌̎͒̌̐̿̓̈́̈́̈́̈́̎͒̀̈́̊̊͊̈́̀̈́̄̾͗̈̄̀̀̊̅̓̊̌͌͌̎̑͂͗́͑͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̦̯̜̬̦̙̻͖̺͖͉͉̯̯̫̝̹̪͚̘͍͚̼̙͚̝͕͙̜̞͕̟̠̜͓̩̫̗̥͎̪̝̯͎͖͉̥͔̠̞̯̩̹̦̙̟̠̰̫̻͉͔͍̗͎̟̥͔͖̩͉̹̠̣̝̗̤̣͚͚̰͕͇̭̰͙̯̫͉͕͈̥̘̰̤̆̋̀̀̀̈̔̾̐̀̓̾͑͋́̑͌͋͌̾́͛̍͑̅̏̓̅̒̿̏͆̅̍̎̓̄̎̂̉̅̉́̏̂̋͌̿̓̄̅̐̓̈́́̃̈́̈́͛̀̅̀̈́̄̓̃̂́̈́̔́͌͑͂͗̇͌̄͆͋̍͆̄̈̀̇͂̾̾͌̎̈́́̂̐̔̎̆̄̆͐̔͗̀̈́̋̓̇͒̈̈̈́̈́̽̐̈́̀̉̄̂̋̓̒͆̐̔̒́̀̒̎̂̿̀̈́̍̒̏̅̈́͛̊͊̒͊̾͌͋̏́̿́͋̽̍̏́͐͑̋̆̽̉̄̈́̌͗͊͛͐̂̎̊́̓̊̿̇͂̓̈̄̍͑̑̎̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅã̶̢̢̨̧̡̛̫̝̘̜̥͕̦̯̞͓̹̰̹͓͙͍͖̣̮̬̺̻̖͍̳̝͉̥͓̰̝̣͎̖̩̩͓̥͍͖̤̠̠̩͇̩̜̹̙͜s̸̡̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̛͖̯̗̜̺͙̬͍͍̟̗̱̖͚͖͔͓̱̹̟̬͇̖͍̤̜̰̮̹͎̙͖͎̹̥͉̞̘̬̯̠̤̗̗͓͕͔̖̗̹͈͙͓̠̦̺̩̺̫̦̭͙̗͉̼̳͉͚̪͕̬̟̦̺͍̤̱͙̦̬̥̞̤͈̠͚̻̘̭̪̹͇͙̹̳͍͈̤̲̪͙̱̖̟͙̩̜̙̳̝̟̱̜̝̝͉̲̦̮̝̞̼̜̰̠̜̲̙̙̞̯̬̲̘̰̫̖͍̲̘̝̯̱̻̻͈̞͍̟͖͚̤̘̯̮͙͚͇͎̮̰̰̜̥̺̼̙̯̱͎̮̮̣͍̱͍̙̣͕͎̱̰̟̠͔͉̲̪̪̠̦͙̟̳͚̝̩̤̺͔̬͚̬̻̬͉̗̠̩͓̱̬̜̼̗̫̠̲̗̰͎͇͓͔͇̲̮̣̓͌̈́̓̍̿̽̌̈́̋̆́͐̃̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̡̢̨̧̛͎̙͔͙̻͇̱̣̩͙̳͙͎̦̪͕̙͔̱͚̘̻͔̗̜̠͔̞̼̱̼͆̽͌̂̓͆́̓̋̃̍́͊̑͊͂̍̂̈́̑̇̊̅̔̀̽̽̆͒̽̑͊̇̀͆͑̈́̂̂̏̓͑̈́̉͊̀̓̓̐͐͑̅̍̽̽̓͆͂͋̈̽̆̀̓͛͋͗̅͒̈́̿̋͑̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅĭ̴̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̞̺͍͇̙̞͔̮͉̥͍͖̯͙̝͖͖̖̣̗̜̤̰̹̻̙̭͚͕̖̝̲̹͔̱̤̤̘͙̭̹̦̗̖̭̱̟̖̠̙̦̼͇̳̥͉̟̫̖͉̰̺͎̫̬͈͕̞̮̙͖̦͓̫͖̜̞̰̭͚̖̗̞̠̲̱̪͕͔̙͂̂̎͊̃̐̓́͑̈́̈̓͌̇̽̏̆̄̿͋̿̈́̈́̉̀̃̐̋̽͊͛̇̐͌̾̀̐̅̉͑̍̐͒̀͗̓̐̄̽͒͌̒̀̐́͌̽̈̌̋̀̀̔͊̍̌̓͊̎͒̆̿͗̀̌͌̅̇̈̒̆̃̌͆̇͋̑̽͐̆̿̐̓̒̏̉̅͊̋̈̂̂̇̒̏̒̀͐̏̎͂͊̿̈́͆͛͐̃̐̿̍̐͛̈́͗̅́̒̏̍̐̓̃̅̓̽̔̓̏̌̒̀̃͑͊̊̈́̿́̀͌̓̐̇̒́̾̄̈́̿̿̈́͂͊̇̎̅̿͗̑̆̊̑̈̌̋͑̆͌̓̐̾̃͂́̊̌͒̓͒̈́͒̔̀̌̅̿͊͋̉͒͌͛͒͌̑̅̾͊̈́̈́͊̽̎̈͂͂͐̀̉͂͑̈͋̌̌́͑̑̾̄̽͗͆̈̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝n̸̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͚̲̻̳͙̲͈̯͖͍̝̪̬̤̳̰̙̻̤̯͉̮͚̺͔̗͖̹͔̠͕̫͓̙̥͓̠͇̼̤͇͍̳͕̯̠̙͉͖̮͎̭̘͇̖͉̤̠̤͖͙̪̦̩͓͍̟̹̞̙̦̬̤͉̝̭͖͈̰̦̬̩̥̹̥̦̦̬͍̬͔̝̳͍̗̜͕͔̩͕͐̾͆͊̃̈́͋̎̽̀͋͋̐̃̇̀̐̂̒̈̃̀̊̒̓̓͗̍̋͊̏͗̋̏̀̓̍̓̓̎͒̋͛̇̀̈́͆̀̉̀̎̓́̋̄̉̌̔͋̍̈͊͊̂̃̉͊̅̂͛̃͒́́͗̃̏̐͛͋̐̀̅̊̇̆̍́̈̒͒̈͗͗͗̌̔̌̊͒̈́̑͐́͂͑͌̄̾̓̿̾̂̈́́͛̉̓͗͒̊̓̒͆̈́͐͐̉́̋̈͛̊́̊͑̀͛̑̏̅̓͐̈́͐̃͑̑̾̅̊̇͆̑̅̋̽̔̄͐̈́͛͊̆̏̊̏̌̍͐̑̎̈́̾̇̃̀̒̊͂̑̔̒̓̿̆̔̇̆̋͆̓̅͌̅̍͑̐̀̿̃̀̍́̈́̀̈́͊͐́̉̑̏̍̊̔̂͌̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝g̶̨̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̛̛̺̹̦̻͓̱͉̳̳̮̤̘̻̰̠͉̹͇͎̘̼̻̪͍̟̺̠̥͈͕͚̟̹̝͉̥̲͈̥͔̤̙͍͓̗̱͚̖̤͈̼̠̫̯͍̬̞̺͇̫͔̝̰̤͖̙͓̹̱̲͖̠̙̥͈̘̼̭͓̟̹͚͇̗̱̖̬̖͇̲͔͇̥̹͎͓̼͎̮̞̮̱͇̤͇̣͎̳͐̒͌̽͗̎́͐̐͒̈̈́̿̍̐͊̏̏̀̓̓̀̍̽̐̔̾́͐̋́̉͆͊̌̋́̈́̾̊̔̄̔͋̏͆̆͋̈́̆͗͊̔͛͗̑̊̾̃͊́͌͌̈́̒̊̑̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̷̧̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̠̼͇̹̘̯̯͕̭̳̙͓̪̬̳̬͔̖̺̖̲̯͍̥̙̞̮̻̞̮̮̜͈̬̝͉͙͛͂͒̓̓̿̊̌̅̊͂̍̔͌̈́̌̄̈́̅́͑͒͛̈́́̽͌̉̾͒̀̓͛̊̈̂̄̐͋̑̔̏̄̓́̒̾͊̈́͗͊̀͛̒̒͊̂̃͐̏͌́̓̾̐̂̋̔̆̈́͗̐̾͗̐̾̀͊̔̊̊̉͐̂͑͒͗͌͑͛̽͋͌̽̍̽̂̽̓̑͗̾̒̄̉̓̀̊́̓̆͂͌͑͊̌̏̃̔͑̊̇̓̌͒͌̂͂̌̏͌̿̀̓̓͌̓͂͂͋̉̈́̈́̈́̽̋̒̇́̇̆̐̊̅͐̿͐͌̓̈́̈́́̔͗̂͂̈́͂͐̈́̽͑̆̉̋̐̌̇̒̑̅͋̍̀̐̆͋̓̓̌̓̽̐̔̑̇́̃̋̈́͌̑͐̀͆͒̀̇̑̔̎͒̅̏̌͊͒͒̂̔́͛͂̐͒̿͐͑̍̆̓̏͋̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ã̴̡̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̭̤̯̝̥̜̮̹̪̜̠̞͖̠̫̯̜̲͑́̏̈́̏̑̈́̎̄̀̐̑́̊̍̉͆͆̈̎̿̂͗̒͆̐̀̒̒̃̐̏̈́͂͆̑̎̍͆͑͐̍̈́̈́͐͊̽͆̅͂͋́̀̓̑̊̒̑̔͗͌̈́̽̆̓̀̈́̍̄̀́̌͑́̉͆̏̉͊̆͊͗̀͛͐͒̔̾̑̾̈́̌͐̂̿͛̅̀̄̀͌̉͊̓̑̎̅͗̈̔̆̈́̀̂̉͂͆͗̒̀̀͂͊̇́́̿̍͊̒̈́̊̾̽̎̽̓̀́̓͛̓͑̈́̓̇̅̐̍̔͋̎͂̓̎̃̋̅́̄̉̏͗͛̇̓̽̂̍̏̂̌͒͐̑̂̍̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅl̷̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̗͔̫͕͙͙͕̖̜͔͉̩̠̞͕͚̣̫͕̹͉͍̮̮̳̖͇͚̦̰̹̺͚̞̼͙͎͈̻͉̺̱͕̯̘̱̠͙̩̙͕̤̻̳̬̯̰̦̣̠̯͙͇͉̦͕̣̺͚̘̦̮͇͎͈̺̠͍̭̟̙̺͚̪̞̺̠̙̼̝̥̣̱̮̹̟͖͔̗̫͍̲̘̭͚̞̠̥̭͙̤̘̘̣̮͎̫̖̰̦͉͍͖͔̼̻̠̩̲̞̦͍͕̻͔͔͈͈͚̹͍͓̣͚̪̞͈̦͕̪͇͚̦̖̳̪̫̮̖̞̣̰̤͉̩͉̻̪͓̯̰͙̣̟͎̫̼̱̯̯̲̖͎̮̰̦̝͕͎̣̞̦͉̳̰̭̺͇̮͎̝͓̪̤͗̋́̄͌̂̂̈́̌͛̏́̈́̃̒͛͌̀̇͗̀͗͌̉͑̈́̇̇̅͑̓̿͂̂̅̈̾̍̍̉̏̏̌͛̂͑̄̒͋́̓̈̓̈́̅̾̈͒̿̋̿̉̏̐̅̾̈͋́̃͑̽͛̂̓͑̌̌̿̃̃̂̾̒̉͗͐̔́̊̑̍̀̽̐̓̀́̋̀̎͆̃̆͋͊̏̒͋̆̐̽͒̔̆̈́̆͂̅̊̓̈́̾̎̒͛̊́͛͗̿̓̈̓̀͒͑͂̂̈́̂͑̇̄͊̄͛́̂͂̉̓͊̎͑̋̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḻ̴̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̭̫͕͙̗̗͉̘͍̹͓̩͉̲͉̬̣̙̫̞̗̖̖̦̗͉̠̳̼͖̟̙͖̮̭̯͓̖̠̬̖̞̳̤̖͖̟͖͔̼̤̮̞̞̩̮͙̘̬̮̲̪̩̮̹̮̻̞̭͙͎̻̬̳̘̯͚̺̭̫̼͚̺̖͖̗͓̳̮̟̜̳̬̻̜̯̳̳͙͉̺̞̯̲̬̘̞͔̼̯̭̝͍̼͕͙̯̖̫̤͒́̽͛͗̒̄̄̐̄̍̃̽̎̓͆̾̏̌̔̉̆̈́͂̎͆̔̽̍̂̌̉́̀̍͛̾̒̽̈́̀̔̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵͇̱̫̼̰͍̱̙͚̰̱̤̥̹̙̤̯͍̟͇̥̰̙͍̲̻̪̣̦̱̦͕̝͙̘̱͎̭͉̤̲̲̱̤̦̳͔̖̘̞͖̘͙̼̄̽̄͑͛͗̅̿͒̀̈́̃̒͒̔̐͋͒̃́̅͂̓͊́̀́̋͗̏͆̀̅̒̈̂̔̓͛̅͒̓̃̈́̃́̄̎͊̀̍͑̅̋̀͋̿̈͂̅̍̈̈́͊͛̔͗̏́̏͛̈́̍͛͌͛͐̃͂̈́͋́̈́̋̊̅̽̓̋̉̂̊͑̍̊͆͒̾̉͒͌̅̂̄̅̿̊̏͋̔̈́̐̿͂́̌̓̏̑̀̓͛́͆̿͂̐̎̒͛́͗̾͒̑̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̷̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̙̰͇̩͈̹͔̜̲̹͇̦̭̟̟̱̪̙̦͉͕̮̱͚̩͇͉̠̳̦̟͓̮̲̗͉̱̥͓̠͇̥̩͔͎̝̹͚̬̻̮̱̮͉̠͈͉̼̣̗̳̟͙̗̹̳̯̘̤͎͖̲̳͖͙̲͇̱̞̬͓͍͖̪̞̻̤͇̘̼͙̫͚͙͍͍̼̯̘̙̖̩̲͇̥̱̞̻̞̪͎̬̞̮̥̻̮̫͚͙͙͙̳̯͈̥͔̘̭̱͔̤̤̠̤̭̤̙̤͉͓̥̙̘͓̜̳͖̓͆̋̽̉̆̆̒̔̌͒̋̏̆̓̇̓̏͛͒̆̈́̐͒̾̈͆́̉͌͂͊̑̈́̌̆̀̐̄́̈́͗͛̆̂̀̽͛͐̑͛͑̈̇̂͛͊͒͐̀̿͛̂͛̈́͌͌̐̎̌͛̏̍̑̃̿̔̀̿̏̃͆͐̿̏̀̊̏́̄̒̉̾̀́̀̾́̔̄̆͊̋̈̐͌̈͂̑͌̈́̄̿͗̎̽̓̓̾̿͑̈́̅̈́́̏̾̆̐͛͂̐́́͛̀̆̈̿̓͌͑̀̑̈́̇̽̀͗̏̈́̓̊̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅv̵̡̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̗̗̖̬̞̱̩̥̜͉̪̭̪͈̪̹̣͈̫̙̻̙̹̳͚̯͓̻̱̖͇̥͍͉̼̘͍͍͇̫̗̯͕̠̬͇̙̟̘͙̠̖̭̟̖͔̣̜̭̜͔̱̱͙͍͍͎̙̣̟̳͖̟̖̲̬̟̭̙̘̳̲͍͓̤̬̗̰̖̠̱̞͙͈̝̬̦̞͈̠̥̱͚̪͕̣̘̼͖̤̜̤̻̖̲̥͕̦͕̤̖̼̼͓̭̥͉̲̞̜͇̙̟̱̞̭̜͕̙̬̝̝̬͓̣͓̬̬͚͔̭̻͙͈̦͚͖̳̲̤̳͍͇̺̘͈̳͖͙̮̲̖̺͓̞͈̻̲͓͓͇̟̰̗͎̼̞̙̈́̃͛͋̅͂̓͗͒̓̊̄͑͋̔̋͐̍͂̃̋̀̆̽̏̊̑̾͌͛́̅̀̄̇̽͗͆̇̅̏̍͛̀̅̇̔̈͌͑̏͛̽͂̋̍̾͂̊̾̈̐̆͆́̀͌̈̆̒͋̓͗̏́͑͆̉̆̇͊͂̍̒̊̊͌̈́̃̿̒́͒́͊͛̂͒̾́̉̉̈́̾̈͋́̇̔͂̽̽̾̊̐́̑̍̈́̈̑̈́̊̌̀͛̋̇̐̔̌̾͋͛̅̓̾̃̃̊̍̅́̍̋̄͌̍̂̆͛͑̎͑́͐̂́̂̈́̈́̅̓͋͌̆̒̈́̔͛͋͐̌̈̆́̇̄̀̋̀͌̉̑́̂̋͐̄́̓̒̆́̑̽̈́͆̍͋̈̓̅̓̋͐̑͌͌̓͛̃͂̓̍͑̄͑͊̔͆͛̌̈́͊̆̈́̌̋̈́̊͒͊̽́͋͐̐̎̅̎̽͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̷̡̡̛͎̳̱̹̦̯̗͉̦̱̜̠̺̫͔͚̪̩̳̫̳͉̞̰̻͇͈̫̟͖̻͈̤͖̠̠͙̘̞̬̹̥̰̩̾̆͂͆͑̋̑̎̊̈́̏̆̎̈́͑͐̿̓͐̆͊̃̔͗̐̇̅̃͑͊̈́̇͂̀̈́͛̓̌͗̈́̈́̋͋̈́̋̇̿̾́̀͒̃̔͂̂̆̊̅̽͋̀̒̽̉̓̋͂̀̿̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅř̸̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̦̠̱̪̺̪̭̺͚̤̝̟͓̤̜̱̰̲̙͕̗̞̩͙̹͈̟̩̬̲̪͇̘͇̣̰̪̬͇̲̰͉̥͖̠̺͉͙͕̬̼̮̝̪̜̬̜̲͓͔̗͎̰͔̜̫͍̮̮̭̥̫̻̭̤͖̳̘͉͍̳̤̠͖̲͓̜̳͖̱͙̻͖̗͙̺͈̼̫͍̳͎̩̣̩̼̮̙̬͙̖̗͚̗̞̺̪̜̫̤̠̜̲̗͎̙̺͎͚̘͖͚͈̹̰̘͔̥͚̭̹̥̦̗͍̜̜̮̥̗̯͍͔̹̜͖̗̻̥̫͍̥̥̣̖̱̲̦͔̼͍̼̺͇͈̝̱̰̠͈̗̳͓͕͇̪̘͉̱̮͔̙̼̗͇̣̠̬̮͔͍̳̖͎͚̪̹͓̬̐͗̎̿͑̄̅͋̎̿͊̈́̾̂͋̌̋̓͌͌̿̒͒̌͂͐̑̿̒̈̀͆͑̒́̀̿̂̈́͑̓́̃̐̇͒̈́̄͑͌͒̒̂̀̅̂̃̾̊̋̉̏̈̊̓̈́̾̌̀̊͋̊͛̔͂̉̽̀͂̈̉̒͒̓̍̔̋̄͋͋͌͛̈́̆͌̀͒͛̃̈̓̄̈͛͐̾̍́̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̛̰͈̞̳͉̻͉͓͓̟̹͕̫̼͎̲̰͈͖̗̘͎̟̲̻̲͖̥̠̤͓̝͖͈͚͓̺͈̻̱͔͙͈̫̠͙͉͙̥̭̥͉̭͍̯̤̟͕̘̙̼̖̖͎̫̯̮̼͔̲̯̹̦͈̪̗͎̩̖̝͓̬̹̟̱͙̦̜̣͔̤̖̭̯̭̟̗̗͔̘͕̙͎͕̱̹̞̹̥̳͎̰̼̝̼̻̳̩͇̼̖̠̟̲͇̞̬̰̪͈̯̯͚̩̦̖̮̣̱̠͎̻̝͙͍̫̙̘̳̪̺̱̭̙͔̙̳̣̪͎͚̥̳̘̙̗̯̣̲͚̭͔͖͈̯̬̦͖͍̜͈͎̳̝̭̣̬̳̯̞̫̟̞̣̗̭̩̩̬̦͈̮̬̻̹͓̱̰̭͇̳̳̘̱̐̅̀̓̂̉̉͆̽̀̀̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅm̶̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̪̠̯̱͚̞͍͎͔̳̥͙͕̯͙̩̩͈͙̖͔͎̥̼̤̫̟͕͕͙̠̟̠̦͇̗̙̜̳̲͙̭̯͓͓͈̜̯̟͕̰̱̩̣͚̗̫͚̦̞̼̣͔̘̳̰̮͓̼̣̹̼̤͓̗͙̺̦̻͇̟̪͔̦͕͖̺͎̮̼̣͓̩̙͖̞̰̫̬͍̝͚̻̞̱̭͇̭̲͕̰̱̹̤͍̙̩̬̮͙̻̟̪͉̭͎̜̖̙͙̩̼͉͉̫͓͎̪̲̰̞̭̞͙̩̜̩̘͓̳͓̤̗̻̹̬̭̦̤̟̖̖̱͔̪̟̹̟̝͙̦̱̜̝̘̟͉̭̮̝̪̟̗͉͙̟̲͚̙͉͎̝͙͈̥̺̖͙̗͔̪͓̞̩̳̖̦̮̲͚̻͔͇̻͈̝̖̟͚̠͍̠͈̞̼̖̳̜͚̈͗́̾̔̑̀̆̒̍̏͑̐͊̓̈́̂̒̋̓̿͆̀̃͛̉̏̔̉̇̑͗͌̐͗̊̃̿̀͐̎́̇̇͋͂̈̃̃͛̈́̅̄̈́̉͑͒̓̾̅̀̂̅͌̂͌̀̄̈́̀͊́͆͂͛̾̾̐̆̿͂̇͗̋͌͆̓̿̆̓̔̐̏̍̊̋̎͛͛̏̀̑̉̔̈̊́̆̄͋͗̆̅͋̎͐̾̅͑̐͂͆̂̒̐̇̅̔̾̏̂͗̃͒̽̾̈̽́̎̈́̍̑̿̄͗̃̐̓͑̾̎͗̆͐̃͐̀͋̉͛̿̉͋̋̽́̒̾͋̈́̐̈̽͋̈́̀͂́̉̋̽̔̌̈̔̾̀̀̆̉̀̾̽́̈́̈́̏̈́̔͗͆̄̈́͆̎̎̍̂̒̈̆͑̎͗̽̄̅͑̍͛̈́̒̇̔͛̀͊̿̽̈́̒̓͊͑̇̀̍̾̐͑̇̀̈̋̓̈́͒͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẙ̷̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̠͎̞̞͇̙̺̪̲̠̬̱̻̤̞̦̩̞̬͉̪̯̞͈͉̦̭̝̬͚͉̹͎͇̭͙͍̘̬̝̲̥͖̬̟͇͉͚͍̹͎̯̹̩̗̖̠̺͎̹̥͖̜̱̲̖͇̫̟̠̤̦̹̘͎̗̝͔̱͎̠̫̫̝̯͕͉̪͓̝͍̙̻̳̹͖͚̳̼̠̞̙̥̬͓̙͙͓̖̟̥̩̦͈̘͕͎̙̜̗̘͖̩̹͚͉͕̗̱̫̱̱͚̣͉̹̥̰̖̲̳̰̝͍̦̣̝̩̹̪͎̻̲̳̤̜̜͖͎̜̪̝̳̹̣̹̹̹̮̰͔͕̘͇̠͉̖̘̗̹͚̥̤̼̮̩͙̗̰̙̹̮̣̤̰͇̩̬̜̬̲͇̮̣͈̤̺̗͊͗̓̌̄͑̎̌̍̑̌̂̂̒͊̓̋́͋͒̍̒͐̑͌͑̿̌̀͗̊̽̀́͛́̊̌͗̌̽̿̒̈́͌̈́͆̇̑́̒̒̏̓͌́̄͆̾́̋́̂̽̓͗̽͋̽̈͂̋͑͆̀̑͗̌͛͆̈́̾̀̏̔͋̓̂̇͗̿̔̅̐̂̐̿̓̿͒̈͛͒̆̄̀̔̀͌̌̐͆̆̎̂̎̄̀̄̋̆̍͌̂̓̔̋̔̑͊̀̒̅͒̎̒̾̇̀̅͗͆̔͑͗͊́̂̎͊̓̅̃̿̌̒̈͊͗̒̿̅̅̓͆̓̐͌̓̃̆͌̀͂̍͋̾͋͆̈͛̔̈́̉̈́̏̌̑̇̈̍͋̓̌͊̅̓͐̿̽̍̈́̓̆̽̄̇̇̉̕̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̢̛̳͎͙̮͇̘̣̳̺͓̹̖͕͍͕̗̮͎̤̗̹̣̺̳͚̹̤̺̙͖̦͇̜̗̱̭̦̺̪̮̳̹̱͇̘͎̱̝̩̜͍͔͚̰̞͍͙͈̯̫̝͕͔̳̦͎̣̝̪͍̖̬͕̖̳̜̼̞͙̤̪͕͍͚̜̳͍̬̫̺̲̼͓̺̪̰͍͎͕͖͍̣͍̭̝̹̤̖̭̹͇͍̦͔̣̬̺̳̞̝͔͕̬̳̤̖̩͇̬̰͙͈̖̠͖͛͂̓̿͂̾̊͌̅̋̔͐̓̊͗̉͛̀̋̽̂͛̿͒̋̑͐́͑͂̅̄͌̿̋̄̽̈́̂̈́̈́̍̈́̀̀͛̀̋̿̾̓͊̄̾̅́͒̈́̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅs̴̨̧̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̝̤͕̪̟͓̝̳͎̪̣̯̬̟͚̣͙̙̖͔͔̲͔͉̗̫̯̮̰͖̮̠͕̠̭̣͚̮͈̖͇̹̗̻̬͕̰̮̲̲̗̱͔̙̪̝̖̮̼͖̖̼̘̦̻̤̥̬̦͉̟̝̤̜͉͓̬̯͎̟̗̰̫̮̜̖͈͈̥̦̼̩̮̫͍̝̹̦͓̭̦̝̘͎̩̥̯̙̰͔̳͈͈̤͔̘̠̖̰̜̗̼̮̰̰͖͖͖̞͙̗̗̠͇̠̲͓̲̞̦̭̙̭̼̬͚̱̭͉̖̰̞͙̯͓̥̝̪̳̫̥̙̱̮̰͉͉̳͖̻͖̬͕͇̟͎̪̻̬̬̖͚͍͉̙̙͉̲̘̪̗͖͎̞̣͕͙̲̞̖̟̹͙̙̞̩̩̮̗͕̮̤̞̭̝̜̗̭̟̳̬̭͈̦͓̺͈̘̰̮̜͇̮̜̮͈̖̲̟̹͚͊͆̋͌͒̉̓̒̓̓̈́͊͋̇̊̊̿̈́̈̀̌͗̐͂͐̈̀̌̈́̓̂̂͂̾͋̉̀̽̃̈́̆̃̾͛̓̃̓̓͒̇͆̿̒̓́̀͂̀͊͆̌̀̉͂̄̔̒̈́͌́̊̄̆̽̍̈̑͆̍̔̎͐̽͂̅͛͆̌́͛͂́̀̀̄͐̾̒̂̃͗̏̐̄̈̏͑̾͗͌̀̐͑̌͛̃̂̑̈́͆̒̋̓̅̈́̑͊͐́̓́̌͒͐̈̉͗͛̆̚̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̡̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͖̥͚͍̗̪̜̭̞̱̞̮̯̼̳͖̯͉͈̻͎̘̩͙̘̻̠͔͙̬̟͙̥̻͖̱͈̘̪̹̖͈̥͇̫̲̘͖̯͖͇̥̮̻̮͉͕̖̮̪̗̻̝̯͕̳͇͚̰͉͚̰͓̜̳̹͚͉̦͙͔̠̹͈̰̤̙͈̹̩̱͇͈̳͓͖̻̠̠̻̝͇̤̬̝̮̠̻̺͙͈̠̩͖̺̼̹̦̘̯̗̱̠͍̬͉̻̲͓͚̗͉͈̤̤͎̘̻͎̳̯̹̪̼̦̥̲̹͍̙̥͎̺̜̲͍̼͓̯͙̞̻̣̙̪̫̮͎̭͕̟͈̞̘̲̟̦͕̩͓̘͖̰̯͖̟̯̳̟̥͖̹̗͕̭̮͚̲͔̮̭̖̥̼̹͓̮̙̞̻͎̠̤̝̞͖͓̠̘͔͙̼͖̻̯̫̖̪̲͈͂̈̈́̅͒̀̂̉̆͑̈́̍̈́̈́͋̇̊̂͊͛̓̅̆̋́̍̆̇̎̓̒̉̀̈́̓̈͋̇͂̅̑̔̐͗̇̏̇̋̈́̆͑́̆̒̓͒́̈́̎͗̅͋̃́̀͛͛̽̅͑̃̾̒̎̇̓͑̂́̽̋͂͂̈́̍̋̎̽̃̍̀̓͑̋̉̏̂̇̏̂̊͗́̈̈́̊͛͊̆̀̏̅̂̂̍̋̋͛̎̿͒̓̓̾̈́͗̀͗̉̑̈̏̓̉͂̏̔͐̿̅̔͂̈́͌͛́̾̓̇̇̒̐̈̐͑͌̾̉̎͂͂́͑͒͒͌͐̅̈̈̊͊̅́͑̉͐̓̂̃͌̇̎̔̂̆͆͆̊̄͛̇͑͆̑̃̓̃͛̅̑̔̓͂̂̀́̋͂̐̅͗̈́͌̀̂͊̇̔̑̍̉̂͑̀̐̋̽͋̏̍́́̾̿̏̆͑́̀͗̀̆̎͂̽̀̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̡̢̛̛̛̻̹̝̮̺͉̻̖̼̠̮̭͕̜̟̤̖͎̮͍̼̬̮̥̣̣̮͚̺̹̞̦̰̣͉̑̃͑̓̋͂̍͐̊̒̓̈́͆̔̇̉̍͊̔̈̌͌͛͗̉͌̓̈̒̂̃̽̓̈́̇͆̂͆́̏̐̑̃̑̓̑̔̔͋͑̒̔̋̆̾̽͑͑̿̊͂̍̌̂̈́̅̉̾̌͒̄̽̑͐̈͗͒̂͋̈́́͆̊̐̌̽͆͑̈́̅̈̏̈́́̎͛͊̾̓̑̈́̿̈̃̒̆͒̿̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͠ͅę̵̡̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̼̝̤̰̘̺̭̳͍̳̻̫̫͔͎̦̩͉̱̼̲͈͚̪͇̦̗͈̲̭͓̦͇̜͇̙̠̰̝̩͉͍̩͈̼͈̺͙̻̥̖͉̼͙̻͎̫̳͉͖̠̪̼̝͍̟̠̟̹̩͚̩̱͓̦̼̗̯̝̩͇̳̗͖̣͔̬̥̣͔̲͕̻̮̖͎̜̖͇̙̮̖͎͇̙̞̬̮̻̙͖̱̝̬̙̰̙̝͍̲͔͉̺̖̟̝̬͖͔̼͖̪̞͚̯̦͍̣̟̤͚̹̤̦̫̼͎̲͖͇̭̩̲͔̬̗̦̪̦̮̹͉͎̥̯̱̙̮̰̮̗͚̣̟̤͚̩̻̣͕̹͇̤̬̯͉͉̹͓̗̲̫̫͉̪̲͎̺̞̣̘͈̣͈̰̬͈̬̠̤̫̼̞̖̪̦̥̙̰͎̼̞͇̻̬̰͓̖͓̹͓̬̙̘̰̲̮̭̬̹͒̿́͊͐͑̎̒͗͑̈́̎͛̔̽̋̿̐̑́́̽͆́͌́̄̈́͌̓͆̋̓͊̇͆̏͐̽̈́́̇̽̾̒͒̈̔̎̿͛̅́̊̑̈́̍̄̒͊̾́̌̎̈́͛̐̈́͛́͋͌̂́̐̈̈̈͐͛̈́͂̓̎̋̽͒̎̓͗̋̓͛̐̒̓̓̒́͊̆̒̃̅͋̏͊́͛͆̓͑́͒̔͐͂́͗̎͒͊͐͂͑͒̑͊͗͂̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̤̪̪̖̙̮̹̩̪̤͉̱̲̗͈̯̞̫͍̭̮̳̬̯͙͉̼͕͎̟͍̦͇̱̫̝̣̥̬̲̍̐̐͗̅͗̏̾̇̓̀͌͋̽̅̋́̆̾̉̌͗̈́̒̆͆̉͑͊͗͊̑͂̄̂͆́́̂̅͋͐̇̈̀͛̈̿͆͂̍́̈́̀̎͑́̉̓̀̓̿̃́͂͐̽͌̎̈̉̒̆̋́̊̓̀̽͋̉́́́̿̂͛̈́̋́͑͌̉̊͗̐̆̐͆͊͑̾͐̕̕̕̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ.̴̨̢̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛͓̞͉̮̱̼̗̘͇͓̲̮̥͓̥̭̺̩̦̲͔͈͕̭̗̪̙̰̳̳͖̬̮̰̥̼̫͈̤̭̻̼͍̹͖̻̜͇̝͙̼͉̫̰͓͙̯̱̟̝̙͉͉̳̬̹͕̦͍̥̬̜͓͓̲̺̺̥͉̰̯̙̩̙͕͖̦͎̟͇̥̹̻̲͇͖̠̫̳͉̬̺̙̫̠͂̅̈́̑̾̀̋͋̒͗͂̋̈̎͐́̃̒͌̅̾̈́̎͊̄͌̂͛͆̾͑̈́̂̽̇̈̓̓̅͂̽̍͋́͑͆̍̆̎̐̊̿͛͌̂͆̓͋̾̈́͑͊͊̈́̿̓͛́̉̔̔̍̍͑̾͗̽́̅͛̾̒́̄͛̄̃̋̀̐̿̍͊̑͐̉͛̾̅̓̈͗̀͐̒͌̓͛͗̒͂̊̐̄̉̉̏͑̊͛̽͐͂͛̑̉̈̐͛͋́̒̈́͗͒̇͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̖͚̹̟̘̰͈͇̫̠̮̘̟̟̰͔̗̳͓̮͈͙̤̞̫̙̩̺̰̭̳̥̱̳̟̻̞͇̲̯̩͖̱͎͉̹̤͖̹͕̲͖̲̣̫͚͍̥͔͚̼̟̭͇̩̺̰̣̭̹̯̪̮̜̺͉͔̬̙̺̪̫̞̮̤̘͈̘̤̮̘͎̼͉̬̥̦͔͖̤̼̫͓̤͈̙̟̬̺̼͈͇̫͈̱̯̩̹̫̘̲̥̦̙̹̦͙͖͕̹̘͍͖͎̰̟̦̠̬̬͚͕̠͚̼̗̼̘̮͍̘̞̗̦͈̦͍̭̘͉̻̝̗̜̫̼͖͉̗͇̪̙̰̱͙̯͎̱̩̣͉̭̼̱̱͓̝̳̬͈͙̻͉̀̇̅̿̓́̀̑̀̏̀̎̂̽̾͆̀͑͂̅͂̽̄͒̆̀̈́͛̓̄̽̇͒́̾̎̓͂͊͛̎̈́̿͒̀̈́͆̊͊́̈̔̒̇̓͗͑͗̃̀͗̾̆̑̒̃̀͗̾͊̈́̀̅͗́̈́̓̀͆̏͌̈́̃͐̀͛̍̋̎͋̈́̔͐̄͋́̓̇̊͋̎̍̊̉̓͊̀͆̈́̾̌̉̊̃͛̅̓́̊̅̓̇́̀͐̾̎̉̾͋̽̌̓̄͂̆̄͐̈́͐̂̈̄͒̈́̅̒̇̇͒͋̔̇͐̏̀̓͗̔̈́͂̌̔̈́̾̃̔̌̈́͂̌̈̐̎̽̽̏͒̌̓̄̑͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͇͖͖͓̹̥̬̙̗̺̠͔̬̬͚͚͕̱̥͙̙̳̳̞̬̪̝̖͖̯̞̰̫͎̙͈̫̳͇̣̺̼̝͙̮̫͔̤͓͉̼̟̩̰̩̮̳̘̘͙̺̠̬̲͈̫͍̲̤͚̬̫̘̼̘̖͓̰̦̬̗̤̩̩͓̼̯̩̣̺̰̳͓̮̰̠̭̰̱̦̯̤̥̝͕̬͙̟͚̺̫̳̤̟͓̪̲̭̩̥̝̣̠̲͚̲̬̝̻͕̺̯̣̣̙̠͖̳͕̪̮̩̜̠͔͖̩̳̗̪̠̼̞̼̫̬͕͍̯͔͔̜͓͓̰̰̯̬͖̰̙̭̫̬͚̞̫̠͇̞̖͖̜̫͇̰̮̘̮̫͇̘̞̣̖͉͙̺̻̼̦͚̜͔̦̬̩̦͎̝̀̈́̐͂̍̍̇͌̉̿̊̇̑͒̇͊́̈́̾̔̌̉̇̊̀͊̓̓́̑̋̋͂̆͆̌͊̓͂͂͊̃̿̆̄̿̍̋̓̔̒̈́̀̎̓̊́̋̍̾̌́̍́̍͂̎̄̈́̈͋̑̊̋́̄͗́̈́̒͆̿̇̌̈̐̅͋͑́͑̽̊̿̒̃̀̉͒̄̈̈̇͋̔́̀̓͑͑̓͌͂̐̒̿͛́͂̎̔̃͊̇̍̂͗̆̌̌͒͊͛̋͋̋̽͐̇́̐̓̈́̈́̏̐̀̆̔̂͂́̔̎̈́̍̈́͛̓̽̆͌́̃̈͗̓̏͋̀̽̈́̾̋͒̈́̾̅̂̉͗́̍̈̓̒͋̀̈͒͆̾́̆̿̏͑̅̈͑͊̽̄̅͒̎̈́̔͂̒̿̋̂͆̇̈̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̨̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̖̩͕̤̖̱̥͍̹̥̗͙̬̪̭̙̣̣̳̜̥͚̯̖̱̩̘̦̳̮̰̱̝̤̬̻̫̠͇̰̫̭̯̬̼͙̲̱͚̠̺͙̘͈̱͙͇̜̼̗͖̩͙͕̝̝̲̲̝̭͖̜̻͖̙̣͎̟̺͉̱̹̝̺͉̞̭̰̻̹̣̱̞̠̲̹̲̪͙̫̝͔͔̲̱̮̫̺̹͇̟̯̭̻̗̗͇̝̭̗͓͚̞̺̯͔͖̜̬͇͕̠͋͐͑̄̀́̄͆̿͑̀̃̀̿͗̈́́͛̐͗̃͛͊̽̈̔͗̏̌̆͛͐̀̄͛͐̏͑͊͆̀̔͂͐͑͂̀̈̒̽́́́̎͑͋̍͆̇̎̉̿͒͂̽̆̆̍̎́̉̋̑̉͋͑͆̂̋̍̅̀̇̇͗͋̐͆̓͐̀̇̑̋͐́̈́̋̔̍͋̀͒̾̅͌̉̇̆̅̈́̃̄̽̀̐̋̾̎̊͑̌̆͗̓̌͆͊̀̔̿̀̍͋͛̇̉̑̽̇͊͑̉̾̐̓̌̓̿̍͐̏͑̍̑̈́̀̀̅̆͊͛̑̀̽̿͗͋̀̈́̓͋̋̿̀̀̃̃́͒͒̈́͌̿̅͒̈̂͛̔͂̈́̓̄̏̿̄͋̉͒̌̄̅̍͋̉͑͋̽̂͆͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅẽ̸̡̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̧̢̡̨̧̛̲̳͎̹̭̜̠̘̙̭̼̭̠̰̤͙̬͎̞̘̣̙̻͉͓̙̩͓͚̝͙͚͚̘̗͖͇͙̜̟̙͖̜̝̤̫̗̩̤̱̯͉̫͚̞̱͉̟̱̦̩͎̲̼͓̲̠͖͙̰̯̤̲͔̻͍̣̣̖̙̱͔̳̳̰̺̮̺̝̦̪̜̲͍̙̣̯̦͖̮͔̳̤̫̬͚͎͖͈̩̯̤͚̪͚͙̪͍̬̞̪̖͎̣̜̲̙̰̱̖͓̜̖̱͓̥͓͚̬̰̯͓͕̞̠̯̰̯̳̟͎͈̫̦̩̥̞͔͍̝̪͉̱̙͇̹̮̦̺͕̗͖̱̘̪͙͇͈̣̱͉͎̲̱̘̲̖̥̱̭̰͈̳̦̼̹̗̗̜̟̥̩̟͎͕͖̺̣̱̤̗̙̼̳͎͔͔̙͕͎̘̱̣͍͓̙̻̻̳̯̤͇̯̘̜̟̝̻̩͓͈̳̥̀͒̎̂̐̉̃́͐̆͌̈̔͒͆̀̈͂͐̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̯͔͍̹̘͓͓̖̯̗̭͖͍͓̣̩͇̯͇͙̣̲̖̳̣̱͓̺̫͎̝̦̩̖̗͖̩̲̬̳̭̳͇͎͈̝̘͚̹̝̙̰̦̲͔̣̪̗͖̭̰̖̝̳̻̦̮͇͉̮̞̣̼͈̱͉̬̬̬̠̟̙̬̤̮̦̲̞͙̮̜̜̝̘͈̼͖̬̯̹͙̱͉̻̗͍̣̘̹͎͚͍͔͚̙̻̙̞͇̙̖͕̼̖̜͍͚̦̙͉̗̺̩̙̣͖͚̜̮̪̹̥̰͙͔̭͔͉̩̮̻͖͕̼̳̙͙̱̮͈̙̙̣̹̜̻̳͔̺̻̙̲̟̜̫̬̦̟̭͔͙͍͖̻̜͇͙̬͔̦̘̳̜̳͚̰͚͇̬͓̤̗̙͚̫̼̖̟͎̝̳̥͔̱͙̬̹͇̺̳͔̮̲̦̭͔̲̜̮̜̲͍͓͈̤̮̙̮̬̖͚͍̲͈͉̩̣̖͙̞̫̙̦̖͖̹͍͖̞̞̙̻̤̑̾̔͛́̒̀͐̉̈́̎̾͌̔́̀̒̀̌̒͂̾͌̀̓͊̅͒́̑́̈́̀̐̇͌̂͗͆͑͆̂̀̀̐̽̿͒̌͗́̀̈́͗̋̉̄̃̔͊̆̔̂́̿͒̍̄̎͗̋̒̒̋̀̆͒̄̀̀̆͑͋̅̑̆͊͛͗̓̏̓̉̌̍͆̃̄̓̏̋̈́̓̏̇͒̽́̈́̾̌̒͂̓̅̀̀̇̐̐̄̑̎̑̃́̀̄͆̄̓̐̏͗̈̄̃͂́̊̈́̓͛́̉͂͆͑̅̄͊̌̔̽̉̿̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̶̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̛̼̹̟͉̤̬̞̞̠̰̫̫̥̻̞̻̱͇̖̘̰̭͍̳̰̦͔̘̟̟̠̙̮̘̰̘͍̻͔͓̼̟̞͔̻͓͇̳̣̟̻͕̖̻̦̪̙̣̞̩͓̠̪͙͙̠͖̰̮̤̩̰̭̖̦̞͉̜͓͇̲̻̯̣̳͉͙̖̟̲̗͈̩͚̫͙̞̩̤͖̳̮̲̻̮̼̫̗͓̙̱̖̗̣̫̙͈͎̱̩̭͚̝̹̞̹̖͍̩͓͈̝͕̟̯̲̳̺͚̮̞̞̫̠̞̬̪̥͇̋̈́̑́͆͂͆̾̔͌̌̂͂̔̉͋͒̒̓͛̽͛̈́́͛͒̅́͗̈́̿̒̅͑̀̎̊̐̅̀̇̌̐́̿͗̅̊̐͐̅̐̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅơ̸̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̛͈̹͈̟͎̼͚͙͓̝̲̘̝̗̳̪̭̘̥̥̪̪̞̖̣̠̜̙͈̳̻͚͉̞̯̦̤̯̠̜̼̩̝̭͖͖̘͎̳̗̜͍͍͖͖̟̮̻̹͙̳̼͇͙̥̲̬͉̰̝̟̺̬̹͉͍͕̩̻͍̝̜͚̫̲̭̬̖̏̓̔̓̐̈͒̔̒̔͛͐̿͑̑͊̔͋̒͋̈́͑̎̾͑̄̌̀̾̓̏͊̐͂̋̍͌̓̌̽͐̐͊̓̑̈́̀̐̍̎̍̒͛̑̿͆̓̎̾̽̽͂̓̿͌̃̇̓̓̾̏͒̓̈́̾̃̈́̉̂͋͛͐̏͂͋̈̍͌͛͋͂́͌̈͌̅̔͆̍̈́̅̿͌̓͆̉̄̆̓̔̽̂̓́̿̏͛̽̓̾̈̀̽̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ñ̴̨̧̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̨̡̨͙̹̰̜͚͇̰̫̺͍͍͚̳̘̝͔͙̯̪͈̮̟̬̺̦̖̱̘̳͕̥̟̯̠͚̮̪̻͓̠͚͖̲̜̼͈̰̖̥͉̥̙̜̰̟̝̥̣͇͕̭͓͓͓̩͕͖̬̻͓̣̹͚̻͉̼̝͕͎̟͉̗̗̪̭͍̮̝̠̜̟͉̤͚͓̹͔̖̫̘͙̙͓̫̥̭͈͍͚̹͇̜̬͍̗̘͖͖̫̦̞̠̹̠͖̙͚̹̥̖̫͓̖͈̩̱̱͍͔̯̠̞͔̞̪̻̗͔̩͓͙̤̜͇͎̰̦̦͖̘̮̥̜̦̹̬̝̺͚̰̞̭̳̠͍̠̤̭̩̤̳̔̎̍͌̽̈́̂̄̍̏̑̓͒̀͌́̌̆̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅȅ̷̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͚̲̘̺͇̖̼̳̪̱̞̫̳͈̞̲͚̜̳̭̹̲̤̮̫͚͉̯͇̝̪̤̬̳̫̞̤͚̫̩͓̩̹̼̠̯̘̖͇̟͖̩̺͚̲͉̙̹̙͇͖̩̠̜̟̩̭̩͔̤̜̙̲̩̠̼̹͕̫̪̩͖̠̦̬̜͍͚̮̪͚̙̩͙̭͎̞͕̠̞̤̟̞̹͇͍̰̲̬̲̞͓̪̙̮̬̮̥͖͇̙͚͙͙̞̖̭̻̦̳͖̠̖͚̹̳̳̗̖̯̻̟̱̪̳͙̹͖̤̼̬͔͎̼̥̘̮̥̰͓̦͈͈͕̙͚̫͎͈͖̬̯̘͖̥̦̰̪͚̥͙̲̺̤̫͈͙̹̤̩̝͓̯̫̩̤̤̬̺̹͎͇̳̳̼̲̞̠̖͇͚̞̞͈̪̰͍̗͍̙̝̳̜̫̙̺̲̬̞̭̠̫̫̤͚̮̪̺̤̭̘̯̼͕͈͚͖͙̺͇̩̝̊̄͑̉͆̇̽͗̂̽̈́͗̈́̉̈̌̈̓̃̓́́̆͋̉̌͂̈̋̀̏̓̄̂̆̒͋̎̏͆͐̒̑̎͊̔̄͗̃̌̆̎̅̿̄̑͐̎̇̑͌̑́̏̒̐̎͂͛̒̾̑̈́͗́͛̈́̒͑́͊̋͌͐͂̈́͌̈̆̈́̂̈̑̈́̌̍̆͊̄̌̏̽͌͆̎̀̊͑̈́̃̿̆̓̈́͊̓̏́͑͊́͗̈́̓͂͛̽͐̅̃͐̽̓̒̔̎̂̄̓̈́̍̓̈́͋͑̎̂͐͑̈́́͂̇̽̏̒̈̇̑̎̈́̾̎̀̀͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̗̲͍̩̰̯̪̩̝̱͉͈̳̺̙̜̯̩̻̠̗̝̬̙̖͎̜̹̥͇͇̜̦̟̗̤̼̣̹̳̳̣͚̼̣̠͍̺̻̖͉̥̦̗̣͖̼͕̞͍͕̙̻̣̭̩̣͙̦͎̹͍̖̭͓̳̥̙̺͈̲͕̣̹̭̹͇͓̼͈̪̥͖͎͚̗̥̪͖͙̻̦͙̯̟̬̭̻̫̻͍̫̗̗̬̺͉͓̾͂́̒͊͂̇̍̀͋̾̆̽̇̽͌̎̔̿͋̀̀̊̊̆̀̇̎͑̋̂̀́̑̓̔̽͒̀̍̾̽͐͒̏͑͌̔͛͆͑̃͆̽̍̑̈́͋̆͒̓̉͑͂͑̓̌͗́̊͊̽͌̌̍̔̎̒̋̀̄̈́̀̀̉̿̽̃͊̎͒͂̒͗̎̄̄̂̓͒̿̈͆̈́̆͒̀̈́̀͗̀̊̄̐̓͛̀́̈̔̒̿͊̔̂̊͐̐̈̿̋͆̅̄̉̎̅̈́̽̑̆̎͌̂́͑͒́͒͂̄̿̒̓̍̏̆͆̊̓̒̃́͂̑̑̈́̎̋̐͛͗͒̐̑̔͛̓͗̋̍̿̈́́͗̐̊̇̓̓̃̓̅̾̍͗̐͆̽̒́̉͐̈́̂́́͊̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝d̶̡̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̥̥̳͖̞̪̱̥͉͉̯͙͚̩̜̜̝̫̪̮̣̣̻͎̲̼̙̩̫̥̞̫̱̹͕̬̰̮̝͎̭͖̺̹̭̰̣̱̜̠̪̭̙̮͍̫̣̥̟̰͉͈͈̦̪̥̬̼̠͔̪̮̪̥̰̠̤̜͔̱͇͈̭̣͎͔̦̜̲̗͚͇̱͈̱̩̬͇̣̼͙͎̙̲̝̭͖̜̗͐̔̏͊̋͐̑̔͗̒̽̔͛̓͑̃͛͋̆̇̌̒͒̈́͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̩̬͇̹̱̜̳̬̩̰̳͇͔͉͉̳͖̻͎̗̣͖̯̹͇̩͔͕͓̜̣̪̺̻̥̹̭̬̺̭͚̣̗̹̜̰͉̟̘͍̳͕͓̩̹̫͔̭̱͇̖̺̦̯̘̪̟̥̣̹͔̖̺͍̟̱͖̲͓͚̻̰̫͍͚̦͕̫̝̥͕͓͍͉̺͈̤̝̠͕̥̬̙̼̟̬̯̫̙̣̜͖̦̲̠͈̖̙̣̟͇͙̜̰͓̯̬̲͙͉͙̣̰̠̙̹̪̹̫̜̲̝̞̥̣̮̯͉̼̣̝̣̰̯̤̭̘͙̩̳̦̺͉̟̗͙̬̩̙͔̥͙̻̝̮̟͙̣̗̦̻͔̘̦̞͚̒̊̃͂̒͋̋̃̅̈́̍̆͋̇̎̎̃̑̊̀̒̅͊͆̾̈́́͑̾̔̈̐͌̒̄̅̓͒͗̌̈́̈́̑͒̏̉̎͂͋̒̈́́͂̈́͐̏̈̏̽̅̓̔̍̊̔͐͐͛̑͆̈́̇͂̈́̀̑̽̽̉́̃̓͒̏̿̊̆͗͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̴̛̛̛̛̖͍̘̱͈̱̜̩̺̰͎̖̯͓̳̟̦͚̺̝̳̠̝̤̖͉̟̩͉͔͓̭͔̰͚̟̈́͐̃̆̽͛̊̃͊͛̍̇̅͌̈́͋̈́̾̐̃̍̀̿́̊̈̎̿̈́͐͗̓̈́̓̃̏́͑̑̑̄͊̈́̓͒͑̄̾̀̉͌̄̉̈̋̈́͆̾̒̂̅́̐͌̓̐̀̑̀͗̂̂̋͊̇̈́̇̐͊̓̒̄͐̌͋̑͌́́́̈́̋̌̂͆͋͊̏̆̎̎̉̈́̈́̀̈́̆̎́͋̉̀̿̍̑̈́̔̓͗̔̃̌͐̆͊̒̾̿͛̇̈̾͒̑̍͗̑̀̄̌̾̒͑̇̒̾̀̓͆͌̈̀͒̓̋̌̀̓̈́͗͂̈́̇̉̿̃͐͐͊̋͗̅̈́̌̾̽̓̄́̽̌̈̾̂̊̄̐̃̍̄̍̈̈́̾͐͋̾́̔̑̋͛̔̅̓̉̑̋̊̉͆̓̃̓͐̿̒̾̎̔̒̓̉̾̀̈́̿̉̈́͛̿͒̐͊͆̊̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠s̵̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̠̪̻͖̻̥̦͉̣̣̤͖͕̲̞̳͙̪͕̰͚̥͕̝̩͍̣͉̩̻̹̻͈͙͔̣̻̳͎̲͉͈̹̝̮̣̰̟̣̪̗͎̗̝̟͈̼̺̞̠͍͕̥͚͕̞̥̪̗̝̖̥͍̬̖̺̪̭̭͕̤̼̝̰̗̝̯̺͙̝͖̜͎̤͇͖͖̼͇̫̱̯̲̱̪͍̝̤̩̮̻̰͚͖̤͓̱̲̠̪̜͓̝̯͚̯̮̣̲̦̯̤̜̞̹͉̹͖͖̦̜̲̞̥̲̣̰͍͈̠̤̳̙̤̣̩̞̪̜͍̠̥̖͚͖̗͉̬͕̆̂́͗̒͆̈̿͛̀̂̋̐̆̾̈͆́͆͋̈́̿̉͛̇͛̾̉̄̅̈́̓̓̌͆̐̔̀͋́̂͒̆̽̏͒͑̆͆̔̊̂̈̅̑̐͊̇̅̈̿͋̈́̑́̈͛̒̈́̋̀̌̓͗͑̀̀̌̃̋͒̍̔̍̈́͛͛͌̅̋̂̈́̉̆̔͛͒̆̌͋̀͊̅̈́̐̽̅̽́̊͋̉̽̽͆̏̀́́͛̊́̅̐͐̈́͗̀̉̑̒̊̈́̓̈́̃͑̉̑̽̈́̄͂͒̎͗̀͂̿̔͐͑̔͒̽͑̈̐́͐̇͋̌͑̅̄̿̈́̆̓͌̀̈́͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̷̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̡̡̛̮̺͎͇͇͕̗͉̗̮̖̟̱͇̙̯̘͖̳͓͓̭̭̳̭̥̤̯͉̝͚̟͙̦̣̝̦͓͇͕͓̲̞̙̯̰̞̳̘͎̳̥̳̯͖̬͇̼̦̰͍̪͍̖͇̖͕͈̲̟̲̪͇͍̙͉͎̙̠̬̺͖̳̼̘̭͔̻͙̜͔̰̥̗̤̹̜̥̼͓̤̘͙͕̗͓͓̳̱̜̫͚̥̺͍̹͉͍̬̽̎͗̒̓̅̀̋̏́̆̂̂̔̃̽̄̽̍͐̇͛̈̋̉̉͛́̍̂̂͐̈̏͒̅̉̃͆̈́̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅǪ̶̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̳̰͙̜̜̻̳̻̺̦͚͔̲̪̳̱̜̗̮̖̗̯͖̥̝̮̝͎͕͍̮͙̯̘͖̗̗͔͇̫̥͖̥͇̮̰̞͚̭̠͍̮̠̹̻͚̜̳̱̱͉͙̱͓̝̻̭͚̣̺̜̺̥̭̳̫̳̜̬͈̞̱̳͙̤̤̝̣̲͎̱̺̯̺̜͇̹͙̪̰͉͇͕̮̘̪̲͙̝̠̹̩͍͎̻͉̫͍̰͔̪̱̤̙̼̠̪̯̟̠̭̬̰͇̲̞̰̱͈̭̝̼̭̭̫̠͉̫͓͓̥͈̤̤͕̟̯̫͉͚͈̪͇̖̰̭̬͇̳͓͉̪̲̪̱͎̦͎͉͙̟͕̝̖̣̩̖̪̠̼̲̥͍͇̩͕͈̩̳̘̭̹̜̤̞̖̭̗̝͉̦̠͚̼̫̠̻̞̞̻͕̫͔̣̥̃̽̈́̌͂̎̊̈́̋̇͌͛̓̑͌̊͛́̐́̑̋͐̈̾͊̏̑̑̋̽̇̽̇̔̂̏́̀̔́̍̌̉͋̈́͒̃͛̿͆̂̑̈́̋̍̇̄̌̃͂͛̊̃̆̉̍͒̍̓̒͂̐̍͒̉̉̀̀̑̏͊͋̉̑͌̈́̐̉̌̏̎̌͂̉̂̈́̈́̀́̀̑̋̂̐̃̍̉͒̽̀̾̂̓͛̇́̍̐͒̈́̍͗̒͐͗̓̈́̈́̌̅̓̀͛͋͗̆̅͊̏̈̋̀̈́̍̏̈́͂̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̱͈̺͓̬̭͚̭̤̳͓̝̞̻̰̣͚̺̬̩̙̤̱͈̻̝͍̭̘̫̽̅̾̍͗̈́̽́̽͐̆̒̂̋̓̈́̀̀̿̈́́̑̐͒̉̾͛͑͌̏̎̽̆͆͂͋̅̒́̇̂̈̑͋̈́̀̆͌̄̊̋͋̏̄̈́̾͑̑́͂̈̋̆̽͛͌̉̄̍̉̽̔̓̆̀̿̏̒́͗̇̊̌̾̾̓̌̌̈̔̾̀͑́̂̈́͋̀́̀̔́̍͌́̆̔̂̈͛̈́̎̌̒̎͋̄̀͋͑̿̈́̎͌̌̊͒̎̓͑̾̑̒̽̆̐̾̂̔̾̅͐̃̇̔̂̔̂̍͒̀́̌͌̀̌̒͆͛̉̌͂̓̓͗̾͑͋̓͌̐̆͑͐̔͋̆͑͗͗̐́̓̑̄̈́̓̈̓͂̇̔̈͒͌̀̃̃̎̈́̓̽̽̊̄̈́̅̔͒̌̿̃̽̌͐͛̈́́͛̇͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̛̛̛̭͓͉̬̫̻̝̘͔͍͙͈̯͙͈͑͑̏͌̀̒͋̽͐̓̾̓͗̆̇̎͊̾͗̈͒̒̎͑̒͐̎͂̂̑̽͊̏͌̍͛̋̑͂̀̿́͌̔́̄̊̈́̀͑̏̉̅̍͐̐̈́͌̿̓̄̍̍̍̈́̍̋͊̀͐͆͋̎̐̆̏̈̀̋́͑̉͑̎̓̈̿̍̓͒̎̇͊͗̃͗̍͊̒̂͊̆̆̅̐̐̈̍̍̀̓͑̉͂̃͑̅̉͊̈̒̋̈̈́̈́̐́͑̆̏̓͌̋͐͌̆̓̄͑̋͗͊̓̽̈́̐̂͆̊̐̀̽̃̓̀̏̽͑̀͊̑̋̏̎̈̈́̈̉͊̒́̀͐̏͒́̊͋̀̏̽͛̍̑̋̈́̓̃̑̋̿̎͋̋̊̈̓̅̔̈́́̚̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅd̸̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̥͉̙͚̤̜͇̮͙̹̻̫̮͔̙̞̤͍̙̩̘̪̪̤̝̪̭͚͙͍̮̻̩̩̙̠̘͔̮̺̫̦̭͕̜͔̼̮̗̪̟͔͚̖͍̘̱̭͇͉͉̬͎̙̟͙̺̱̜̼̤̺̰̤͓̠̱̝̤̠̞̹͙͚̭̞̹͉͓͍͙̻͍̦͕̤̯̳͓̝̙̲̮̤̝̻͉̺̥̥̹̬̯͇͈͖͎͉̞̩̪͓͇̲̯͚͎͖͈̺͕̝͚̹̯͈̜̮͓̲͈̮͇̭̹̼̝͎̻̭̗͕͍̦̪̟͓̺̜͖̯̠̗̣̰̯̟̤̠̭̤̗̼̱̼̟̼͎̘͇̪̣̳͕̗̦̙͙̳̝̻̘̟͚̜͈͉̯̫̲̳͕͕̼͓͉͖̱͇̭̝͍̉͂̆̃͋́͑̑̃̆̇̃̿̊̐͂̽̀͊͗́̈̌̌͛̒̔̿̌͛͂̾̑̉̔̓̆͂̑̈́́͑̀̿̊̌͆̈̾̊̃̌̅̋̽̒̈͐͐̎̀͋̀̍̆̀̔̊̏̎͌̓̽̾͐̿̂̾̀̎̿̇̒̍̿̀̾̆̆̍̎̐̽̈͆̿̉̽͂̽͂́̅̇̂̐͋͛̀̃͑̊̒͋͛̈́̈̊͐͆̔͑̅́͆̾̈́́̆̏͗͂̂̔̀̅͌̾́͊̂̊̈́̄̔̃̏͂̂̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅï̸̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̳͉̫̖̣̟͉͔̞͔̺̝̝̺͙̮̟̼̘̳̲̤̰̹͍̭̻̭̳̰͙̜͕̜̪̼̯͓̼͍̻̻̦͕̗̳̗͈̫͇̰͕͕̫̖̤͕̟͕̝̩̣̗͙̮͖͎̜̲̼͓̼͉̝͙͇̮̖͇̼̥͕̺͚͚̠̼̘̤̖͙̞̭̩͉͙̭̻͚͎͓͕̖̼͉̺̤͎̲̞̻̥͇̳̩̥̙̼̬̞͍̳͚̤̝̗̯̗͈͓͎͇̦̭̺̻̺̗̪̭̩̝͎͍͚̫̻̱̳͈̹̯͍̻̼̰͉̘͓̪̻͔̖̯̙̘͖̲̼͔͈͎̟̦̟͉̯̪͍͉̝̻̺̭̜͔̞̭̖͉͕̹̰̼͖̙̻̗͕͕̯͇̗͇̦̲̻̝͍͈̲͈̙̻̰͚͓̯̞͂̏͂̉̈́̀̔̾̾́̀̒̾͐͊͂̆̈́́̋̿͐͌̇̇̇̀̔͗͋̂̑͌͋̓̀̑̉́̎̍͛͆̇̔͋̀̈̎̌̅͋̀͐̿̈͌̉̃͂̑̐̂̽͋̍̏̐͂̃̆̃̂̉̊͋͋̿̒̉̅̈́̉̄̌͌̽̀̃͂̀̏̓̅̍́̆͑̏̒͂̌̀̇̍̈́̓͌̈̾͒͆̍̿̐̆͂̇̆̅́̀̌̓̒͛̆̓̈́̉͌̎̄͒̒́̔͆͒̏̂̃̃̓̊͗͌̉͐̽̃̎̉̓̇̌͑̅̌̏̂̓͋̂̈́̓̒̂̄́̀́͋͐́̏͗̀͋̓͐̈͂̂̂̇́͌̈́̌̍̀̄͗̑̀̄̄̃̄̀͌̃̓́͋̊̏͌͗̐̏̓̈́̽̈͐̐̀̊̇̀̈́͑̊̔́͑͗̐͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̡̛̛̛̮͖͓̞̘͙̬̙͕̼̞͙̠̟̭͎̫̱̙̺̐̈́͌͊͌̽͛̿̄͐̌̍̃̔̍̉̃̐͛̅̿̑͌͐͌͆̄͆͋͗̒̅́̓̂̋̏̽̾͋͊̓̾̂͊̓̿͊̎̄̀͐̈͐͒̊̂̿͑̓̑̈́̐̀͐̆͒̀̇̏̊̒̏̅̇̽͑́̊̽̒́̅̽͋̌̈́̌̍̊̈͂̓͒̄̎̔͋̃̇̽̔̐̉̆́́͛̾̀́͒̆̂̅͆͌̌̇͋̉͛̎̓̏̔̋́͂̀̓̀̍̀̉͊͌̉̀͛̾̓̆̑̏͛̇͛̐̋͂̈́̈́͆̈́͛̒̈̿̏͊̐̏̈́̈͆̿͌̏͆͐͋̈́͋͆͒̀͐̀̾̑̉̽́̒̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅa̷̛̛̛̛̛̪̹̻̬̭͚̣̅̊̋̒̋̽̌͛̑̏̃̏̆̈͐̄̊͐̃͑̀̿̊̍͂̿̒̓͆͋̿̍͛̽̒͗̇͋̈̓̾͐͆́̀͑̾̉́̈̀̎̈͂́̆̿͒̏́͊̂̃̾͛͋͊̈́̍̒̀͒̆̿̌̄̒̓̎̃̋͐̈́̓͊̾̾̍͋͂̃͂͊̃͆̎͊̊̒͌̆͒̓͗́͗͒̌̽́͋͆͆̊̇̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͠͠p̸̨̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̛̛͖̜̗͚͎̜̱͉̹̱̭̗͚̺̰̦̘͇̠͔̺̫͕̟̥̳̯͍̲̮̞͎͎̹̹̺̳̹̪͚̙̘̲̳͎̮̥̘̤̤͙͉̟̰̻̣͉̭̺̝̪̣̠̹̗̥̦͔̘̯̠̠̝̰͙̗̙̞̥̳͓͖̜͉͖̗͙͇̦̤̥̫̫̙̺̩͔̜̦̞̫̯͈̱̜͇̙̰̫̤̮̱̘̪̯̘̤̙̬͚̜̘͖̤̜̙̬̬̲͈̮͓̳̗̲̯̮͖͍͚̠͙͙̻̦̺̗̳͎͈͙̣̞͙̖̫̹̱̫̩͔͍̮̲̱̯̳̜͍͔̦͉̻͖̝̙̭̜͙̬̝͖̯̗̬̩͉̝̖̤͇̲̜̄̃̃̓̍̋͂̑̉̃̒̒̋́̄̏̎̌̈́͋̄̆̀͗̈́̆͌̈̋͌̓̇̏̃́̓͐̓́̉̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅp̶̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̝̹̟͓̝̞̭̲̰̦̦̗͈̪͉̣̭̰̠̫̼̺̙͖̦͇̻̗͚̬̥̜̥̪̳̬̬̟̟̺͈͖͈͓͕͚̱̖͈̭̞͍͕̮̣͕͚̭̦͖͖̠͔̳̱͇̪͉̙̙̰̭̻̭̙̪̯̝͕͕̟̟̗̠̰͎͖̮̞̪̲͔̝͙̞̯̭̘͈̟̲̙̘̘̺̗͉͍̺̠̼̩̹͈͈̪͖͇̩̞̰̲̤̦̞̮͔̫̰̙̹͍͓̣̮̲͓̲̠̬̬̼̗̤̲̪̰̙͚̥͍͙̟̻̝͔̖͔̲̳͔̗̥͙̠̱̭̯͖̯̯̪̘̹̖͍̯̹̎̓̈́̎̄̅͛̄͆̃̐̈́͆͑͊͐͂̈́̌̈̅͑̎͑̿̓̈́̓͌̀̍̃͗̋̿͊̎̈̎͐͑̿̂́̂͛̓̽͋͐͌̂̐͐̎̊̾̑̃̌̆̌̽͆̈́̄̂͌́͂͛͗͗͐̄̅̽̃́̿̅͒͒̿̓̍̊́͆͋͐̊̓̐̿͊͊̎̅̀̈́̄̐̆̋̈́͒̉͗͒̾̽͛̈̃̃̀̀̓̽̿̄͐̄́̓̔̾͌̐͌̈̈́̆͊̎͐͒̈́̈́̓̊̽̏̀̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̡̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̖͇̮̤̹̮̙̖̪̯̪̦̦̜̻̳̝͈̹̹̪͓̪̞̬͙̜̲͇̤̙͓̪̦̫̙͈̜̦͈̻̫͎͉̱̗͈̫̱̺̬͎̭͓̭̫͎͓̘̜̼̣̭͓̳̯͈̫̞̳̻̝͚͈͖̲͎̤̪̣̬̺̬̜͖̟͓̝̹̯̪̖̪̘̦̹͓̦̯̖͔̰͇̖̬̦̩̥̱͇͍̠̬͓͎̙͚͓̥̳̯͍̠̫̞̪̲͕̺̜͓̻͉̘̣̥͖̼͎̮̯̤̰̗̮͓̠͎̠͖͎̪̼͔̘͚̼͚̲̲̭̘̥͚̣̩̥̰̪̰̖͙̟͎̫̫̻̺͕͎̗̳̫̪̮̘̖̺̳͍͍͓̙̩̳̦̖͚̜͔̱̪̘̲͕̦͎̼̝͚̗̫̞͇͉̰̭̬̬̹̥̘̼̤͓̥͍̟̫͙̬̮̣͇̤͒̈̎̇̋̿̅̎̈͂̀̄͊̊̏͑̍͆̔̎̆̈́͋̓͐̄̉̇͊̆̇̌̆́̎́̍̎̓̀̌̂͑̑̀̈̆͑̏͌̿̅͆͌̿̓̈́̇͐̔̊͌̋̽͂̅͂͐͋͆̆̊͋̊̂̾̔͑̊͑̇̌̍͑̇̀̃͊̋͂̅̊̐́̆̔̎͒͒̆̈́̌̓̒̉̏̊͊̓̈͐̾̈́͊̃̆͋͋̆͗̈́͗͐̾̀̀̒͒̓̍͌͐̄̋͒̈́̈́̀̾̈́̐̑̀̆̎̈́̐͗̽̄̂͌͗̎̄̌̈́͗̌̎́̇̈́̍̇̾̍̓̆̾͑̅̅͑̍̌̊̽̈͆̀͂͆̍̋̒͛͒̐̅̋̐͒̅̊́̉̾̌̈́̃̍͌̌̊̿̍̍͒͆́͒̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅą̸̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̡͎̦̹̹̜̬̝̻͉̭͈̣̣̦̻̜̜̲͔̲̣͍̰͍͙̻̗̩̦̻̝̘͙̝̱̻̜̘̻̰͔̤͖͍̜̱̙̘̭͉̗̞̘̘͔̬̥͈͙̣̳͚̲̤̠͔̘̺̗̗̩̲̩̼͉̫̘̥̙͎̙͖̝̮͎̻͇̘̼͍͙̭̘̲̜͈̮̯͕̜̝͎͔̭̫̥͈͍̻͎̻̺͖̞̟͕̞͎̜̘̙͖̱̳͖͕̝̞̟͖͇̭̝̘͈͍̙̻͈͕̗̖̰̹̤̯̪͎̝̯͍̜̩̻̦̗̥͓͍̣͚̱̞̗̘̦̳͈̜͕̯͓̺͎͕͇̘̲̙͍͔͖̥̲͓̩͚̠̲͓̹̯̘͓̝̺̖̲̣͉̘͉͉̝̲̜̥̗͍͎̪̘̪͔̪̯͓͚̖̘̪̪̘̙̖̰̣̝̼̗̯̗́̌͂̇̄̊͆̉̈͐͋̌̓͑̋̈̌̊̃̇͆̓̍̽̋̉̐̅̈̽́̓̏̅͋͊͊̂͛̌̋͒̔́̄̂͑́̈́͛̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̛̛͚͓͓̖̰̹͍̟͕͕̙̖͈͔̣̣̭͕̦̮͙̫̮̲̺͚̩̪͍̭͙̞̞̩͈̥͚̤̟͍̭͔̤̫͈̠͓͉̲̗͚͍̮͔̜̣̥͔̙͎̣͓̘̙̞̙͚̘̘̫͔̹̮̞̳̠̻̪̯͕̰̻͕͓͖̗̰͓̥̣͎͖̞̥̻͖͈̘̺͉̪͓̹͇͖̞̤̗͚̼͚̲̪̥͎͍͇͓̬̝̝͉̠̣̟͓̩̻͓̫̭̭̒̐̊̏̂̂̇͛̈̏̑̈́̄̄̊́̈́̓̂̈́͆̄͆̽́̈́͛̋̓̄̏́̐̀̽͌̑̋̽̌̋͊͊̈͐͐̋̑̾̈́̀̏́̈̍̈́̽̀̈́̀̇̈́̎̃̈͂̌̾̈́̏̀͌̀̿̉̇̈́̎̔̉͗̌͂̉̑̽͆́̑̊̀̓̌͑́̈́̈́̓̉̐̃͋̓͗͌̌̃̑̇͑̓̓̈̉͋͆͛̔̍̈́̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ.̶̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̡̛̤͓̟̗͖̳̣̦̖͓͈̖̦̼̖̞͙̹̝̠͎̖̟̳̥̤̞͖̯͇̞͚̮͔̟͇͕͇̘̤̖͙͚͉̭̲̹̞͍̪̲̯̦̖̮̠̼̹̠̫̣̝̤̬̣̥̗̼̮̖̰͚̲͙̫̫̠̬̥̬̮̰̬̥̙̭̦̱̺̦̩͍̫̻̱̯̩̥͉̰͙̘̙̠̰̮̖͎͎͈͉͎̳̰̻̮͕̖̭̰̦̭̰͍̝̤͓͖̫̲͔̪͎̥̮̺̻̲͚̩̮̻̬̩̝̻͍̗̥̱̘̰̼̭͈̼͈̭̥̪̦̱̣̞̤̦͔̰̝̩̗̪͖͔̗̺̥̜̝̝͎̣̻̼͔̦̙̖͇̰̫̪̬̬̣̱̹̠̫̙̗̭̬̣̦̃͆̉͒͑̈̎̆̏̇̔̏͆͑̂̉͒̐́̊̑̇͊̃̾͐͛͆̿̆̇̾̊͛̎͐͐͋̅̑̂̎͆̉͛͋̆̑͗̂̑͂̋̌͗̊͊̅͐̽̓̏̂̄̈́̏͐̋̇̈̄̈́̒̾̽̽̈͋͋͑͐̓͒̓́̍̀͛́̆̃̑̍̂̑̆̋̒̄̒͌͂̎̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̧̡̡̛̛͔̥̞̯̮͎̜̬̥̰̖̥̱̰͉͕̼͎̪̳̤͕̭̘̬̬͈̝͖̱̣͍̳̪̰̘̜̖̭͉̫̬͎͕̰͔̘͌̅̋͛̀͊́̐̄͗̈̆͌̋̉̄̎̎̏̈̎̀̽̍́̿̓͌͛́͋͛̒̊̐͒̒̈̔̇̀̃͌͒͌̐̍̏̈́͋̄̓͋̈́̊̒̋̈́͛̀̍̽͒͗͊̑́̓̽̎͊̉̋̔̈́̾̊͊͛̒̃̽̈́͌̓̾̀͒̄̉̈̐͐̃̓͛̾̅̓̏̓̿͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĨ̴̢̢̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̖̺̜̖͔̫̞͉͖͇͕̮̬̻̟̠̗̻͓͖͇̘̠͚̙̻̮̫̯̬̩̙̰̲͙͖̘̝̖̭̩̫̟̟̠͖̯̻̟̫͙͇̣̦̰̼͓̗̲̳͍̖̮͖̤͎͍̣̬̰̝͖̬̣̭̝̼̱̥̫̜͚̫̤̹̘̙͖͍͓̮̝̖̞̭̤̥̞͔͔̻̭̲͍̱̳̟͎͙̣͎̙̭͓̭̼̖̰͚͈̰͖̜͔͍͈̹̫̲̳̟͍͇͇̦̲̰̩̩͇̗̙̭̺̭͔̞̗̭̼͍̟̜̟̖̯̬͉͓̗̬͙̺̼̘̂̌̓̓̒̽͒͋̍̅̈̆̔̑͊̀̓̈́̂̐̈́̋̈̌̈́̏̿̆̅͒̊̽̿͋͊̃̇̑͆̇̉̋̄̃͛̂̓̂̈̈́̓̑̀͛̈́͋̓̀̾̑̊̽̒͆̒̓̈̋̋̃̌̓̀̃͊͌̈́̈́̊͐̈́̋͊̏̽͆͋̍̎̉̃̄̐̅̌́̽̽̿̑͌̈͐̏̈́̍́̿̓͌̋͋̾́̃͑̂̓̉̄̆̋̓̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̷̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛͎̩͍̗̠̦̲̦̪̥̘̫̠̥̪͖̠̙̳̺̮͚͙̻͍͚̹̩͈͎̥̗̺̜̭͍̥̠͇̖̭̱̺̻̥̜͍̟̭̳̹̤̺̯̫̲͙͙͈͖̱͚̠͔̹͇̼̞̜͎̝͓̳̩̼̰͓̼̹͈̲̭͍͓̰̦͍͎̪̺͉͉͕͍̲͈̝̱͓͙͎̠̮̺̱̦͎̪͚̠̟̬͔̗͖͈̞̥͔͍͉̲̮̠̭̫͔̥͚̯̹̘̯̺̳̮͎͎̼̪͚̩̠͎̱̠̙̙͈̺͚̭̪̙̘̼͙̤̤̻̖̞̳̙̬̺͇̲͈͖̝̲͙͚̝̙̣̩͍͕͓͎͇̲͖̜̮̦̞̣̥̺̱̦͎̻̖̼̱̜̩̘̞̗̙̯͔̜̙̦̭̪̩̖̳̰̦͙̳͈̖̹̖͋̋̃͑͆͐͑͗͌͒̍̃͋͒̾̐̊͆̈́̉͛͆̈̓̉̓̄̎̈́̀̂͌͂̄͊̔̒̾͒͒͒̈́̒̎́̌̌͐́͐̔̎̌͆̇͛͂̿̅̿̂̎͒̂̈͑̔̽̎̓̇͑͒̋̆̍̌͗̂̉̌̊̐̀̔́̈́͋͐̾̾͒̌̂̂̈̉̿͑̈́̓̓͒̓̇̽̅͌̈͂͛̾́̾͑̍̏̒̄̐͌̍̊͗̀̑̓͌͊̽̒̑͛̓̓̋̌́̅́̒̌͗̌̄̾͗̀̔̃̊̈́͌͌̈́̀̎̄̄̓̇͋͌͛̌̆̈́́̈́̃͆́͌̊̆́͌̑̕̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̛̟̬̣̫̺̲͎̙̗̗̫̠̝̼̣͙̲͕͓̖̭̟̣̰̝̜̞͔̠̯͎̺̠̦̲̦̮̪̝̠̻̹̭̝͇͓̗͖̥̠̬̘͚̞̼̦̳̘̞̮̱̰̬̜͈̹̗͇͕̙̬̠͔͔̼̟̦͎͈̰̪͚͚͈͖͖̥͚̟͚̫̙̜̞͎̭̯͖͓̫͓͍̯̙̹̭̺̥̺̙̳̥̩̬̫̦̱͔̝̺̤̣̼͈̥̙̩̣̬͔̝͍̬͙͉͉͕̥̬̖͓̪̱̬̰̜̠̩͇̰͇̰̣̗̼̼̳̺̻̩̜̲̥̦̯͈̥̲͙̰͕̟͈͉͓̬̩̈́̅͛̾̎͒͐̿͗̅̌̎̓̇͐̄̈́̀̔͋̀͆̈́͒̽̊̽͆͒͛̐̊̆̑̽͐͒̃̀̔̈̀̿̽͆̇́̈́̈́͌́͐̉̐͐̆̽̅̄͆̊̿́̍͐̏̎̈́́̑̆͐̾̔̉̿̅̈͐̍́̆̋̐́́̄͂̅̈̈́̀͒̀̒̓͋̃͋̋̎͗̃̒̒̐̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅf̵̨̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̝̗̮͔͖̗͇͖̪̘̬̮̦͉͎͉̠̞͙̗̗̦̼͍̞̜͉̦̪̦̥̝̻͖̖̹͈̮̫̻̣̼̲̫͍̦̯͈̳͍͔̟͚̳̹̥͈̦̳̱̮͍͚̜̦̙͈̝͕̪̙̤̰͍̪̝̙̯̩̹̘͓̺̪͈̤̫͉͍̭͙̫̜̪͕͕̪͖͓͈̭̘̳̩̙̣̯̙̯̜̰̱̹̲̯̹̯̫͉͔̗͖̩̗͎̱̜̬̮̼̙͉̬͓̭̫̭̘̼̟̩͈͓̥̦͙̪͈͕̥̲̬̘͈̘̖͚̈̀͂͑̽̾̃̌̌̋͐͌̌̀̎̍̾̑̃́̊̒͂̆̏̍̇̎̐̓̓̓̍̔͛̌̈́̍́̊̉͒͆̄̂͆̌͘͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅā̶̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̪̝̣̣͇͈͍̗͔͕̰̙̦͔̣̖̟̠͍͈̜̖̖̰̦͕͕̤̮̺͍̙͚̭͖̪̖͙̠̤͇̥̩͈͔͙̭͙̗̜͙̺͍̺̬͙̟̝̫̠̝̠̯̗͚̣̥̺̦̞͎̜̥̠͍̥̞̞͍̝̲͉͍͍̟̙̻̯̰͉͓̫̬̘͚̥̖͉͕̘̹̯̘͔̪͔̳͈̙͕̦͉͎̗̤̬̦̮͍͓̬͍̙̭̻̟̟̦̘̹͉͓͖̺̺͚̯͖͎͉͇̭̩͔̲̪̺̗̪͍͔̜͉̤̮̞̺̫͕̯͎̻͈̟̜͚̠̮̼͙̹̖͙̹̱͉̤͉͖̫̖̩̼͎̺̼̳̯̦͔̞̬̟̗͈̣͖̹̫̯̰̖̺̦̣̘͚͓͉̖̲̳̗͕͚̙͙̬̱̭̭̖͔̳̺͛̆̿͒̿̊͒̊͑̂̇̌̅̃̑͒̂͌̿͂̀̓͐̈́̈́͒̎͊̈́̂̑̒͐͛̈͗̋̀̀̌͆̿̓͊̉̾̀͐̎͌͋͛̿͗̄̊̇̍̿̽͒̃̏̂̈͌̈́̽͑̽̈̃̐̍͂͌̀̀͋̄͌̀̋̐͋̀̇͌͆̒́̓̈́͑̐͂̉̊̽̌̓͒́̒̔̔̊͊̂͆̋͂͋̌̀͑̅̿͛̽̋̈̋̈̿̾̅̈́̂̄̈́͗̋̅̉͐͑́̈́̄̽̈́̈͛̎͆̽̓̊̈́̾̆͊̾̃̊͌͒́̒̍͒͗̓́̌̐̑̇̈́͂͒́̆͂̔͋́̓̉̄̈͛͐͂́̏́͒̔͒̾̀͛́̓̔̃̏̇̓͋̈́͒̋̍̊̊̌̔͋̄̑̂̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̶̨̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̼̰̱̬̹̦̘̟̹̫̺̠̖̫͈̥̠̙̼̩̱̙͍̼̖̱̰̗̳͍͔̖͔͖̮̬̺̦̼͉̗̼̺͉̺͙̠̠̖̱̭̲̩̳͕͍̜͉̥͍͔̞͓̞̖̫͕͚̝̝̭͎̖̖͙͚̫̮̤̗̖͓̤̻̞̲̙̩̞͇̜̱̹̯̩̘̞̖̠̦͔̮̳͖̖̙̱̦̬̬͚͉̘̤̖̖̠̳̝̖̣͙̬͉͈͊̆̀̾̎̂̌̋͋́̃͛̈͌̌̍̂̀̐́̅̂́̊́̾͑̓̔̉̒̏͑̑̅̆͊̈́͒͆̑̍̈̏̈́͛̈́͌̅͑͌̿̔̐͛̍̎̊̌͐̆̃̈̈͗̆͒̒͊͑͆̉͂̈́̈́̈̈́͗̂̑̍͂͂͋̇̆̍͋̔̇̂͑̑̾̏̀̏͂́̈́͋̆͐̔̇̓͌́̈̑̀̍͂̌̎͑̇̉̌͐̊͆̈̽͛̽̔̾̂̋̅̃̅͒̆̏͛͌́͐͒͂̿̈̈͋̄̔͋̌̐͂̿͊̈́̋̑̿͑̎̋̒̒̒́̔̿͆̏̿̑̅̑͌̒͂͊͐̌̅̐̆́̒͗̊̍̋͑͌̊̍͋̈͑̉̈́̑̈́̌̿͋̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẗ̴̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̳͖̮̪̱̣̰̱̥̬̩̼̹̝̫͎͎͙̠̣̰̯̲̟͇͈͔̹͓̜̪̬̟̝̭̤̬̖̣͕̥͈̘̭̬̭͍͙̠͔̪͙̱̤̻͚̦̪̤̲̪͈̥̥̥͎͎̞̯͕̯̮̮̲̙̥̙̦͙̬̫͎̖̲͕̫̘̲̳̼̳̰̥̖͓̬̙̦̠̠́͐̓̔͊͌̾͊͒͒͐̅͑̈́͛̿̆́̉͛͌̈͒͒̿͂̈́́̍̈̏͋̌̈́̿͑̎͗̿͐̽͑͒̏̍̀̈͌͐͒̈́́̈́̃̏̃͌̂̀̿̋̃̈́̉̍̑̏͋͋͐̃́͗̈́͊̔͒̎͋̑̂͑̓̃̑͑̄͊̊̀̑̽́̉̿͑̓̉͊̀̓́͆͆̎̆̎͂̓́̇͑͋͛̌̀͌̔̈́̌̉̈̿͒̑̑̽̈́̽̆̔̍̍́̐̆̄̎͊͛͂̈́̋͋͆͒͛̆́͊̋́̒̇͌͗̔͒̇͗̓̈̋̈̋͊̾̄͗̂̉̊͛̒̽͊͂̄̃̀̀̃̐̈́̽̅̓̉͐́̌́͌͋̎̓̍̑̉͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ,̷̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛͓̩̬̠̪͙̦͙̹̱͇̘̖̠͉̞̺͓͉̝̠͓̳͉͕͔͓͙̤͔̮̤͕͙̬̪̣͖͖͉͔̖̙̱̦͉͖̦̜͖̘͔̯̼̜̣͔̦͚̺͖͍̟͙̩͕͍̣̖͈̳̩̥̗̗̥̭̻͚͙̼͍̦͖̠͇̜̫̱̻̮̘͔̫̺͔͕̫͎̤̫̥̻̲̙͉̲̲͉̲̻̦͇̘͇̼̥̝̪̭̜͍̖̱̜̲̳̘̦͍͖̝̰̟͔͊̆̏̿̾͆̿̈̎́͗̂͛͊͋͗̐̑͗́̐͛̄͒̈́̄̌͑̆͛̿̌̓̂̈́͋͛̎̀̽͑͌̌̎̓̊̊̊͗͒͊͂̅̈̒̀͑̽̿́̋̓̋̓̏̓̄́̀͐̉͗͐̈́̇̇̓̎̈́̓̆̓͌̇̈́̐̔̂̆̑̈́̏̈́̀̇̐̾̈́̈́̂̊̐͛̐̅̀̄̒͑̏̔͋́̂͆̓̒̑̓͊̂͌̊̊͊̒͐̇͛̎̽̐̾͛̐̽͆̀̉͋̅͌̓̈́́̓̈́͆͂̈́̃͌̽̿̆̉̀̌͗̌̇̀͐̇̍̄̈̋̋̅̃̽̂̓̍̈́̈́͋͊̈́͛̉̃̉̊̊́͂͌̿͋̅̄̄̓̇͆̇̍̑̂́̾͗̈́̋̈́̐̌̊́̅͂̒̈́̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̙̹̜̦̗̖̜̟̗̠̱̩̣̤͈̺͔̖͓̩̥̲̲̣̲̫̹̪̳͇̽̋͑̾̉̃͛̋̏̆̾́͌̓̔̌̒̓́̓͑̆̂̓͌̄̌̒̔̉͒̽̐̓̍̅͆̔̆̇̓̈́̏̆̾̏̽̓̿̍̊̓̄̊̅̅̎͐̒̐̒̋̓͆̒͑̍̿̋̎̀̌͗̇̈͊͐͊̉̑́͒̒͊͗͆̈́͐̉̑̈́̔̒͆͛̈̿̅̌̇̃̃̉̋̽͆͐̓͒̔͂̈́͂̏̓̓̃̾́̑̌̌͆̀͌͛̃̓̈́͌͊̌̎́͆͐̌̾͗͗͋́͊̉̈͆̆̔̇͊͑̓̓̿͂̅̓̈̽̂̾͌̆̃̏̋͆̊̒̂̍̿̌͑͆̓͌̽̎̈́̏̏̐̊́̆͐͑͋͛͛͂̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ḭ̶̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̼̤͓̗͎̟̟̥̼̩̳̥̝̺͉͓͍̰̲͍̬͈̳̹̼̺͉̳͎̠͎̩͔̭͕̰̬̳̝̯̖̘͍͖̯̼͔̯̜̲̘̳̳̣̹̬͉̩̪̤̠̻̦̺͉͓̰͖̙͈͕̗͔̫̫̘͇̺̲̱̜̖̞̬͇̰̘̮͇͙̦̻̩͈̱̳͎̟̩̯̻̳̰̹͎̠̬̟͙̫͈͍̠͇͎̲̤̙͍̥̗̦̫̥̗̞̫̹̫͚̖̘̦̙̖͚̮̰̠̲̳͇̗̻̗̻͍̮̣͙̤̗̰̦̠̱̱͍̲̲̟̮͙̙̯̲̟̭̤̝͖̞̝͚͎̼̺̗͖̭͖̬̞̪̳̺͚͔̜̖̩̰̲̼̩̮̮̱̙̣̜͍̬̟̼͇͇̱̗̙͚̤̭̦͎̤̫̬̯̱̱̱͔̱͓̝͓̩̣͍̣̝̜̭̟͎͈̹͍̻̘̱̖̼̼̝̣̖͚͎͍͍̩͍̽͂̌͛̾̊̾̍̌̃̋͑̈́̈́͐̑̈̔̈̔́̉̀̌̇͒͑̋̑͒̋̏̎͛͛̎̀̋̌̌̊͑̄̄̌͒͗̀̅̔̉̇͂̅̇̄̑̄̂͊͒͊̆͛͌̐̔̐̒̌̀̆̂̒̎̉̌̉͛̀͊͗̓̈́̉͐͆͌̓̎͆͗̏̆̌̆͗̾͗͛́̒̈̒̈͆̑͛̄̔̅̍͆͐͆́̃͗͑̾̐̓̅͌̂̿̌͆̋͂̐͛̃͐̄͆́̿̈͋̀̋̓͌̉̆̇̉̾̽̄̌̀͗̌́͑̉̔̿̀̏̇̀́̌́̂́͋́̊̿̉͌̈́͒̈͌͌̽̾̒̓̏̋͊̒͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̧̧̢̨̛̘̪̘̣̩̤͚̤̫̜̪̺̻̺̘͔̮̳̜̝̱̖̙̳̩̭̞̻̯̖̙͔̙̻̹͙̲̥̥̳̜͍̝̻̠̙͓̮̭̣̹̙̫͉̞͕̮͚̺̦̹̲̙̭̮̠͉̳̤̜̻̯̤̜̲̱̼̣͓̰͕̰̖̘̻̹̙̻̘̬̯̦̥̞̫̺͕̩͙͓̭͉̔̐̐̂͗̈͌̄͐̎̊̒̋̆̂́̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅ ̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̣̳̹͕̜͚̳̿̃͂̔̌͑͑̄͛̋̔͊̀͑͐́̌̊͒̿͊̔͆̂̓̎́̽̇́̒͒̽̊̋̓͒̆̉͛͊͗͒̈́̔́̈̀̈̈̏̌͐̒̈́̉̃̑̾̑͋͗͆̀̒̀͊̈́̽͊͛̈́́̔͊̆̊͐̉̀͛͂͆́̉̑̄̆̐͆͒͐̈̂̃̌͗̿͐̓̓̊̀̓́̓͋̔̈́͗̍̇͒͛̈̏̄̑̓͑̈̃̃̿̄̑̊̌͑͒̑̒̊̎̂̒̆͊̇͐̓̈́̂̈́̇́̒͂́́̓͐͐͌̈̊̊̋͋̈́̌́̋͗̀͂̄́̇̓̔͗͐̓̆́͗̅́͆͑̃͐̈́̑̉̇̓̈́͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝j̸̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̬͙̟͇̖̦͓̖̤̰̩̖̭͈̗̭͙̻̠͖͍͓̭̲͖̲̜̻͈̼̇̈̾̇́̾̒̽̒́̊͊͐̎̉̏̌̋̈́́͊͐̈͑̓͋̋̇̒͆̌̑̈́̿̉͛͊͒͊̋̐͊̊̇̃͊͆̎̃̈̒̂̓͐̃͋̈͌͂̀̀̄̈́̔͑́̈́͌͑̀͊̄̌͆̉̊͐͛̀̒̅͌̑͆̑̉͗̇͂̽͆̍͂͌͗͑͊̃̄̒̂̔͆̏̍͊͌͆̄̽̇̑̔̏̈́̍̿́̃̃͑͒͒̊̈́͆̓͒̌̓͒̆͗̏̾̓̏́̈́̐̿́̀͒̏͛̑̐̎͐̅́͂̽͆̎͆̇̋̇͌̍͆͑͆̅͐͂̊̄͂͒̔̈̽̿̇̽̂̌͑̐̈̃̽̍̈̒̄̍͂̈͂͌͆̀͂͒̃̀̍͛̇̒̏̒̽̋͐̌̍̑̓̀̂̒̋͂̌̒̈́͒̾̈̅̎͊̈̐͒̇̅̽̅͂̈́̐̇̽̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅư̷̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̢̡̢͎̥̣̗̖̼̣͎͍̣̦͇̫̭̼̙͓̬̙̲͇̳̝̠͍͙̮̯̼̱͕̙͈͙͎̜̻̬̬͇̫̬̹͎̤̺͔͕͇̹̩̪̘͎͖͎̳̖̠͇̮̲̣̼͙͎͚̘̺̦̮̠̺͈̝̥̙͙̬̯̤̦̼͈̟͔̪̭͕̹̥̟̫̳̟̬̙͕̝̠̤̯̘͉͌̉̆̍̽̀̌̅̎̀̑̇̓͛̅̊͆̈́̓̌́́͐̾̔̃͒͋̀͌̌͂̔̋͛͂͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅs̵̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛͉̬̲͈͙̹͓̼͔̜̻̮̗̮̻͖̥͖̥̝͎̬͉̣͚̞̹̙͎͓̲̺̗͓̞͖̟̹̮͇̘̔̈́̆́͋̽̂̇̌̓̓̎̀̀̓́͊͌̾́̃͛̿̓͗̓́͠ͅͅͅt̷̨̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͔̻̺̖̺͈̠̖̲͚͕̞̥̻̙͈̮͔͇̣̲͇͎̮̪̜̖̝̖̰̱̭̭͈̣̗̞̖̣̘̟͎̘̯͖̪̤͉̲̟̖̖̯̣͖̭̭̹̦̮̗̝̭̻̮̦͔̞̪̳̲̯͓̪̼̩͎͎͇̤̼̺̾̏̄͛̍̂͌̋̀͌̒̔͑̉̐̆̓̿̈͒͑́͋͊̈̆͌͗̋̏͌̇͋͊̏̆̍̀̇̏͋̓͌̈́͐̂͛͒̈́̽̈́͛̄̋̎͋͆̆̉̀̾͒̒́̄̎͛̏́͛̆̀̅͌͊̑̓̿̾̅̐͊͊́̄͂̈͐̄͌͑͒̆̊̈́̎̎͑̅̈́̓̈́͊͊̒̽͌͒̉͒̂̏̐̌͒̉́͒̀̇̅́̈̔̎̆̃̃̈́͒́̍̑̈́͌̇̍̈́̌͛̎̎̎̐̈́͑́̾͌͊͑̈́̋̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̫͔̰̟̭͙̭̳̫̮̘͎̻͔̦̞͖̙͚͕̥̪̲̰̘͔̞̦̱͍͔͇̣̖͚͎̤̻̝̦̟̗̩̜̻̫̺̳̝̜̹̦͎̼̗̞̰̠̰̠̪̯̩̥̙͈̹̙̥͎̟̦̟̲̙̗̩͉̻̘̘̯̟̳̜͎̰̲͕̝͇̹̹͍̖̪̣͔̺̲̱͇͓̪͓͉̞͎̣̮̤̻̗̦̹̪̫̝̤̠̗͉̮͈̜̣͚̺̞͙̪̻̳̞̘̩͚̙̦̼͎̰̳̪̜͎̳̺͕̠̪̻̇͌͆̉̾́͐̌̏̎̏̏̅͑̄̉̋͛̓̀͑̈́̿̋̾̈́͐͆̀̊͌̄͂͒̈́̂̐̀̽́͐̿̈́͗͗̍́̈͋̒̈͐͒͒͌͂͊̔̀͂̋͐͆͊̓́̃̊̏͐͂̀͒̔̓̈́̌̈́́̐͌̐́̇͒̃̆͒͐̈́̅̂͌̍͊̀̋̀̓̍̀͌͗̿̊̿́̈́͐͑͗̑̉̑͋͂̂̿́̾́͗̀̊͐͛͗͌̑͐̆̈̃̈́̔̀̈́̈́̍́͂̌̀̽̋͑͗̌̏̋̑̏͌̄̈͌̈́̆̎͗̔͑̽͐̊̇͊̀̐͋̐̆͆̉͐̓͂̐̓͌͌͂̏̇̾̄̃̀̒́̀͗̉͒̍̍̾́̈́̔̾̇̽̀͑̎̓̔͗̍̏̍̌̈́̈́̇̓̉̎͋̅̋̈́͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅk̵̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̩͙̖̰͕̻͓̭̹̪̖̜͇͖̭̠̹͖͚̠̤̖͓̮̳̜̗̩͍̰͇̻̹̩̙̪̯͕͓̤͔͍͚͕̭̙̼̦̠̺̼̜̰̤͎̘͎̹̦̠̩͖̯̙̹̣̜̳̺̭̱͚̖͖͎̹̥͙̤̆͆̊̂̐́̈́̿̇̂̌͂͗̍͗̎̀͊̀́̑̈́̿̂̍̋́͑͒̔̈́͗͆̎̍̄͆̇͗̉̽̄͗̃́̽̔̔̋̅̅̊̽̐̃̇̑̈́̑̾͐̅̏̅̊̎̉̓̍́̾͂̄̽̓͛̐̔̋̀̾̈͑͌̓̃̀̽̉̐̈͛̊͐̊͊̈́̉̿̆̿̄̂͐͐͆͒̾̂̑̐̂̂͂͑̈̀̿̍̑̿̾̄̓̊̀̐̊̀̌̾́̌̾̓̄͊͑͐͛̀͛̆̄̂̓͋̎͐̔͐̓̑̄́̐̔̇̉̋́̈́̍̊̃̓̀͐̀̉̽͗͒͋͌̋̅̔͒͗͆͊̏̈́̂̋͑́̌̈́͛̿͆̀̑̊͑̓́̀̆͂͐͆̒̔͊̅̊͐̿̏̿̒́̑̋̌̑̽̀̔̓̎͑̂̏͊͑̒̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅḯ̸̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̛͉̲͇͈̜͕̥̮͚͉͍̝̥̳͓͕̙̤͍͚̙̗̭̟̪̝͙̖̝̦͙̻͎̦̬̠̻̰͓̝͍̬͕̞̝̤̼̙̤͎͉͖̫̭͕̱̯̣̺̰͕̠͕̦͕͕̩̳͕͓̙̖̮̤̬̱̣͇͕͇̯̬̟̦̫̩̘͓̫̫͇̙̫̠̥̥͎̩̺̰͕͇̠̭̰̘͉̰̟̟̬̙̭̘͓̥̖̞̰̯̭͈͉̫̬̞͔̻̬̝̥̫̲̜̗͍̳̩̹̗͉̦̜̥̜̭̮̻̱͚̬̜̭̮̩̼̙̳̗̗͙̖̭͚̗͚̰̱̪̖̬̭̜̙̞͎͙̘̰͉̪̖͓͓̝̘̞̦̪̗͉̼̙̻̺̦͔͉̬͉͙̺͎̬͍̟͕̻̺̫̋͆̈̌́͂́͋̄̿̈́͛̈́̾͗̍̓̉͆̈́̊̈́̓͛̒́̇̿̀͐̀̋̀͛̀͒͊̈́̈́̔̌̀̊͒̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅn̵̢̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̗̫̺̞͈̖̥̹̝̮̲͖̠̥̭̭̝͉̤͙̯̻̫͈̹̖͇͙̦͕̰̻̥͈͔̙̬̻̹̹̮̤̥̞̳̺͉͖̯̯̟̫̮̖͍̜͚̦̤͇͉̣͚͙̳̟͔̠̫̲̜̬̯͓̠͍̹̦̝͍̠̥̥̘͎̼̭̣͔͖͇̞͎͕͈̺̗̥̘̻͉̣̫̱̠̗̩͍̯̱͓̲̯͍̟̮͉͕̮̦̖̹͈̻͉̖̘͔̘͚͎̯͍͙̮̟̲̥̦͍̘̻̱̮͎̼̗̳͎͇̠͙͔̦̳̝͈͚͚̞͈͉̯͖̟͙͈͓̼̖̫̤̩͉̘͙̙̤̩̤͓͕̼̯̗͍̮̱̙͈̭̙̣̰̲̟̹̖̝̜͙͔͕̭͚͚͉͙̬͙̠͕̭̯̦̥̜̙̭̮̥̫̱̮͓͚͈̰̼͉̯͎̟̦̳͕̜̲̮̲̫͖̹̩̩͖̻̣̾̽͊̈́̇̔̒̃̾͂̋̈́͆̉͐̄̃͆̂͌́͊̂̈́̈̊̔͌͑̀̍͂͂̑̍̈́͂̍̓̿͒͂͌̆̐͌̌̈́̉̏̑͂́̈́̊̔͐̓̓̿̇̀͐͂̔̂̑͊͌͌͗̍̀̂̈́̅̽̏͋͆̀̂̈̑͊̾́̓͗̊̒̉́̃̽͐̀̄̂̇͋̑͋̌̽́̈́̅̉̓̔̽̈́͂͊̄̃̓̓͂̃̂́͗̀̉̓́̓̓̍͂̅̇̏̅̽̃̊̽͗̇̌͆̈́̓̓̈͐͌̀͂͆́̎͐̒̊̆͆̈̋̄͌́͒̑̈́̔́̐̿̆̾̎̆̃̍͆̍͛̋̓́̍̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̪͕̦̱͚̞̙͉͖̣̼̗̥͕͓͖͇̮̩̞̤͇̩͓̙̮̟͚͇͕̜̻̬̪̳̬͎͈̩̩̱͚̘̥̝̤̦͇̜̬̟̰̯̎̓̐͌̈́́́̎̓͊̌̎͛͛̑͛̓͗́͊̌̽̽̐͂̈́̑̔̔̐͂̓́͛̂̍̑̓́́̋̀̓́̑͒͌̅̎̆͌͆̂̈́́̀͐͊͒̈́͋͒̓́̓̑̈́̽̐͛͆̈́̈͛̔̑̏̒͛͂͛̓̆̽̽͂̏͒̈́̆̀̽͌͗͌̑̾̈́̔̾̏͐̊́̍̆̓̉̾̍̇͗̐͒͋̓̍́͛̽̿̿̑͂̾̿́̉̉̀̄̎́̾̇̐̓̑͗̆̓̈́͆̀͗̊͌̂̉̏̐̏͗̌̇̓͆͋̓͋͐̅̌̍̈́͗͛͆͌̿̿͆̽̈́̽̈́̅̈͊͛̅̃́̈́͛̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̶̡̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̜̼̘̰̞̙͍̲̰͚͎̖͍̲͙̼͇͉̣̼̪̼̳̭̻̬͍͓̗̲͍̠̜̫̼̳̣͚̫̻͙̭͕̣͓̤͎̝̗̱̭͉͍̣͉̳̜̖̩͎͇̟͖̣̻͓̺̰̠̱̤̱̬͎̟͓̜̩͓̩̱̭̠͚͈̥͎͖͎͔̬̩̗̠̱̣͈̻̹̩̩͕̻̮̦̖͇̝̳̺̰̜̺͙̞̬͚͕̭̬̞͉̬̬̲̝̝̬̲͖̭̤͕̪͚̠̯̖͙̮̩͙͙͇̗͔͓͍̠̞̲̤̘̤͓̥̳̬̮̙̹̰̝͚͕̣͎̘̲͈̥̻̺͖̲̞͙̯͙̗̭̯̗͔̟͎̭̠̞̲͈̞̰͍̣̖̪̞̬̘̭̼̻̫̣̳̮̜̻͕̗̖̹̩̮̐̋̃̽͐͊̔̂̌̍̊́̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅờ̴̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̢̢̛̯͈͙̳͔̦̲͈̯͍̤͕̫̤͙̱͖͔̠̯͍̪͕̖̦̟̣̞͇̭͔̲̮̘̭̭̦̼̬̝͓̲̳̬̹̹̘͓̯͕̖̖͔̣̹͔̱̬̣̻̠̼̱̠̤̟̰̱̻̩̹͎͉̲̳̼̲̭͈̟̭̟̰̼̘̠̟̮̖͙͉̖̼͕͈̪̣̦̼̤̪̩̬̫̦͙̯̖͉̦̰̫̺̩͉̝̫̠͓͇͙̙̝̠͖̞̭̤̘̹̰͉̺̬̫̖̘͈̣͙̩̥͍͚̞̖̦͓̮͍̥̰͔̩̙͕̭͎̘̝̫͍̙̻͚̯͉̠͎͖̤̰͙̺̬͚͓̱̮̲̳̭̟̹̬̜͚̗̫̝̜̺̳̣͙̠̱͖͓͔̯̤̖̫̱̺̱͒͂̋̿̆̈́͊͒͗̏̉̈́̀͌́̓͊̂̈́̈́̒̉̔̒͗̍̾̆͗͊͐̇́̓̃̈́̊̽͊̋̽̓́̓͆̓́́͋̀͛̾̃̓̆̌̌͗̔͛̊̒̅̈́̋̓̔̓̓̏̀͐͗͌̇̇̈́̍̔̎̄̑̊̀̌̊̈́͆̒͛̓̔̿̀̈̈́͆̈́̒̊͛̊̈̇̍͆͂͆̈́̏́̔͒̿͊̍͐̇̽̒̈́̈̽͒͐̾́́͛̓̀̓̂̐̂̆̈́̾́͑̌̓̀̌̌̌̀̄̏͒̀̓̐̋̿̾́̄̄̋̒͒́̓̐̇̃͒͂̓͌̇̿̇̓̅͂̃̑́̾͌̅͌̇͒̃̍̓̾̃͂̅̓͛̇̂͋̂̈́͗̆̓̎̑́͑̇́̀̑̈̾̉͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅf̴̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̡̨̣̥̹͔̥̘͇̮̭̪̲̙͚͙̠͇̝̞̰̗͎͍̪̤̳͚͓͈̞͎̳̺̦̠͙͖̰͙̩͎̬̟̹͖̹̮͈̥̜̼̟̣̣̯͈̪̯̱̬̱̙̦̙̗͙͉̳̟̼̻̠͍̦̺͎̗̞̳̫̹͓̪̙̬̖̯̞͈͇̭̗̞͙̱͕̬̦͍͇̰̗̩̝̠̼̼͖̘͕̗̹̟̖͙̺̞̮̳̗̖͕̞̘̗͉͉̞̱̩̝̹̻͚͇̬̮̜̦̟̯̟̥̦̼̰̘̹̩̰̦̤̻͓̺̦̖̳̩̝̘̦̭̙͖̤͇͈͎̦̮͉̝̘̝͎̙̲͈͓̤̘͔̹̖̞̭̗̝̩̰̦͓̪̦̩̜̮͍͈̰̳̟̮̣̳̙̙̟̼̘͇̭͎͕͙̲̘̮̱̣̱͓̣̬͈̣̭̯̙͖̫̜̥̤̩͇̝͍̦̳̼͖̹̖͉̟̥̪̯̲̯̭̩̫͓͕̖̣̌̿̓̍̌̿͛̉̆́͐̈̉̊̾̀̉͛͋̃̉͑͛͒̇͋͊̽̈́̓̈́͑̈́́̃͌̄̈́̉̋̔̈͑̀̎̽̈́͗͑̔͋́̋́̊̏͗̾̋͆̒̀͆̋͌̈́̌̎́̀́́́́̿́́̿͊̉̀̑̓̃́͂̈̄̆̔̆͆̎̑̃̋̈̈́͊͂̾̍̈́̌͗̽̅̄̓͊̊̈́̈́̃̏̋̀͂̈́̈́̃̓̑̄̌͊́̿̒̏̀̒̒̆̈̉̓̈́́̈́͑̔̈̋͒̽̃̒̌́̅̑̄͋͊͌̾̂̈́̒̂̐̃͗̾͛̆̋͛͌̐̾̍̀̓̒̋̿̏͌̆̌̓̎́͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̻̭̻̯͙̦̗̥̤̣̱̞̫͔̦̯̲̱͖͓͙̩̱̜̮͇̫̤͔̬̱̤͎̙̮̹̗̬̝̝̤̻̠̮͎̼͚̯̮̩͙̻͙̣͎͉̼̠͔̖͓̮̩͈̹̻̠͇̪͇̮̝̝̥͕̝̖͚͓̼̻̭͖̖̣̘͖̘̤͚̬̤̭̮̙̤̻̍́̓͆́̾͌͆͆̂̽̅̓͗̃͒̒̈̾̎̓̄̾̊͌̂͋̄̈́̅̽̿̀̽̎͘̚͠͠͝͝ͅͅs̸̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̳̖͙̙̠̗̜̥͙̯̰̞͖͔̹̤͉̻̬̰̼̜͕͖̠͎̹̯̟̱̺͍̜̼̝̙̞̼̝͈̭̝̦̯̘̘̝͍̼͚̪̯̹̙͉͓̥̯̰̘̗̙̯͓̘̪̮̻̩̥͉̭̹̰̣͖͔̲̥̜̮̰̙̭̠̮̖̦̻̱̫̻̟̖̮͕̪̺̖̣̩̘̞̟̤̱͓͖̰̫̼̣̳̭̮̪̪͎̻͉̙̪̮̫̭͔͎͈̥͓̯̪̝̰̹͇̺̠̭̞̙͈͖̲͔͍̦͉̪̹̪͚̝̜̯̬̺̮̣̼̮̘̦̠̜͍̖̳̤̙̯̳̈́̓́͋͂̑̓̽͒́̂̍͒̍̐̉̉̈́̃̀̄̈́̊̏̑́̆͂̈́͋̒͊͊̆̄̀͗̑͑͆̏͋͋͆̈́̔̉̐̏̈́̀̈́̒̈́̑̆̑͗̀̊̈́̾͋̐̃̐̀͛̈́͗͂̎͂̂̐͋̾͑̎͋̈́̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḭ̴̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̢̛̛̝̫͔̠͔̼̘̜̗͙̳̮̹̬̥͉͓͔̖͈̮̺̱̮̭̟̩̤̝̫̫̜̣̣̟͔̺̳͚͚̟̦̝̬̦̖̞̹̦̞̟̖̠̠̞̗̼̫̟̯͔͚̪̥̲̝̞̹͈̩̞͇̘̠̖̗̫̝͙̲͉̩͕̖̫͎͚̘̝̣͓̜̯̩̲͕̥̘͎̤̯͎̻̘̣͎̠͍̼͖̱̯̩̝̼͈̗͕͔̘̮̥̣̘̥͖̯͙̱̺̗̝̱̞̪̮̙̖̱̖̫̗̼̣̳̦̟͈̣̙̰̗͉̬̥͎͉̰̦̬̗̲̹̻̰͇͍̤̮̝̭̥̭̩̻̱̪̙̭͕̟͓̯̹͈͔̲͍̼̘͉̋̀͗̃̇̈̏͊̈́̄̾͋̅͒͋̏̎̿̇̎̐̓͛͊̈́̂̌̒̎͑́̋̅̋̆͊̽̀̑͐̋̊́̈͂̀̌̀̃̃͊͛̒̓͐̒̿̍̉̈́̂̓̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̨̧̨̛̛̬̳͕̹͕̺̫̟̗̤̰̟̫̪̖͓̪̺̼̥͓̻̹̘͉̝͙̙͖̹̟̺͍̩͐̆̀͊̿̀̄̊̐̐͒͐͐͆̈́͑͋̀̍̆̍̈́̿͋̆͛́̇̓́͊̑̅̄́͒̀̈́̑̾̅͗̇̆̽͒̌͌̿͂̓͂̃͂̀̀̎̀͂̉̃̂̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͠ͅs̴̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̧̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̪͙̳̩̝̭͍̭̹̘̘̩̪͓̱͍̱͇͇̥͇̘͖̙͇̫͈͖͙̯͇̬̜̜͈̮̯̘͎̟̼̘͓̱̜̣̤̤̘̥̫̹͖̪̰̹̻͚̫̰̮̜͉͙̟̰̯̘̬̞̘̩͖̯̖̖̭̹̗̗͇͙̫̰̳̪̼̻̗̦͈͍̦̻̤̝͉͖̝͍̯̝̝͔̯͇̖̹͙̟̯̬̜͙͔̹̲͇͖̩̳͚͕̝̼̤̜̮̱͍̟̦̜͔͉̩̫̱͉̘̼̬̭͙͉̙̤͙̩̹̪̞̼̟͙̜̖̫̟̺̭̼̭͎̭̱͍͇̘̫̱̲̭̮̬͇͇̞͇̹͕͈͚̘͍͚̰̬̼̠̬̞͕͉̺̹̣̗̹̻̦̼̖̗͉̖͇͎̪̖̫͙̻̟̥͓͇͇̺͔̮̤̭̖͓̱͇͚͚͉͕̰̮̩̱̜̰̺̗̺̒͆͂̆̔͗̆̿̏̂͋͋͂̏͗̋͗͆̅̆́̔̀̀̈́̀̍̔̈́̿́̆̿̒̌͗̅̒͊̽̐̈́͛̎̅͊͌͐̿̔̃̀͊̋̊̌́͌̐́̌͒͆̃̈̌̄͑̿̍̾̀̇̽͌̏̉͋̉̐͊̂̉̍̒̐̋̂̈́͒̆̑̃́͐͊́̋̈́̍̉̈͂́̈̀̋̈́̽̑̄̏̉̓̊̈́́̈̐̓͒̈́̾̆̾̄͆̍̄̓͛̊̋̃̈́̌̓͑̿͛̃͆̐́̓́̅̑̅̓͒̃̎̍̀͗́̇͒̎̓͊̾͆͐̽̿̅̎̀̅̄̀͂̅̽̈́́̃̐͒̂̋̓̅̌͌̈́̄̅̔̑̒̇̒͗̽̾͋͐͛̊̌̈́́̓͂̿͋͗̃̎̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̢̛̛̮̟̠̼̤̺̣̱̠͈̳̹̠͈͎̯͙͕̩̙̥̪̮̘̭͒̃̇̅̓́̿̽̈́͌͊̽̀͗͛͊̉͑͆̅̎̈́̌̍̌̄̀͊̒̈̑̒̓̀̌̊͂͛̀̓͑̋̐̄̂̔̀͑̀̔̃̐͐̅̽͑͂̓̋̐̀͒̓͗̌͗̈̒͗͒͊̊̈́̈́̑̓̾̽̎͋̓͂̃͂̅̑̌̔̌́̐̈̐͋̅͑̔̀̋̿̄̈̎͆̏̉͗̑͗̄͗́̍̎͆̈̍̌̐͊̔̍̂͊̇̃̌͒͊̈͂͂̔̔͗̉̇́̀̈́͌̌͗̏̓̂͊͆̈́̓͂̀̈̄̈́̌̈́́̉̎̑͒̒̓̍͊̋̓͋̊̈̉̓̑̄̅̊̑́̈́͊̉̈́͌͑́̽͌̀̅̏̈́̈́̌͌͐̊͌͐̅̀͆̌̒̅͆̑̿̍̂͛̏̀͐̈́͛͌̂̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ą̷̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̡̢̛͙̳͈͓̱̟̥̟͎͇̲̲̥̟̠͚̘̺̜͓̞̪̗̲̹͕͓̻̗͚͉̤̪̹͖̮̬̺̳̥̬̟͔̼̱̻̲̗͖͕̞̠͍̗͍̤̹̲͕̱̠̹͓͎̗͍͇̠͙͍̜̲̹̳͎͉̫̞̘̖̠̬̹̰̺̬̗̖͉͉̅̏̔̐͑̽̿̃͂̔͊̽͋͗̒̃̄̋̀͐̎͋̀̒͒̇̊̑͑̉̔̇͊̈͌͂͆̾̈͒̃̓́̓̅͆̋̉̈́̍̆̏̾͆͒̇͋̀͌̍͑̄̋͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̢̡̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͓̣̹̪̝̹̹̙̟̹̜̲͍̺͍̖̹͎̟̫̫̲̭̜̹̦͎̟̺͎͇͍͉̭͎͙̲̞̞̣̗̞̗̟̤̬̹̬̱̻̣̠̯̥͚͙͈̥̺̘͓̭̘̦̣̞̯̯̘̣̰̰̝͕̯̲͓͕͓̱̰͚͈̮̟̙̠͕͙̣͓̠̬̜̣͎̪̖̫͔̮͎̠͕̼̫̪̣͎̙̜̯͕̣̳͓̞͉̝̦̘͉̪̱͇̩̼͓̲̤̖̮͎͙̹͚͕͈̺̩̀̋̈͑͑͐̈́͂͊̅̌͒̌̎́̍̏̌͌̌̌̈́̐̃̊̈̿͊̍͑̀̾̇̐̈̀̾̿̒͗̐̇̈́͊̾̃̆́̄̔̎͆͋̽͆̎͗̋̿̄̃͑͌͊̐̾͆̉̈̑̽̈́͑̄̓̂̀̊̉̎̈́̓̀̈́̉͗͗̒̏͌͐̆̒͑̃̇̆̅͋̄̓̉̄́̈́͊͂͋͑̐͆̆̿̈́͂̓͛̆̽̒̎͂̄͒̋̇̅̏̀̌́͑̃̌̓͆͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͎̦̮̹͙͙̱̖̳͍̩̰̯̟̼̻͕̝̜͉̮͖̟͇͖̠̦̺̘̥̰̜̝̝̘̠͇̮̰̦̖͚̜͈̺̣̳̲̣͉͉̻̻͕̦̠̣̘͕̝̪͓̞̳̹̞̱̩̜̘͎̘͈̘͓͚̪̲͕̩̫̮̦̖̪͔̬̥̠̫͓̝̱͓̱͇̝̩̪͉͇͙̹̬̼̠̼͇̳̳̗̼͎͔͇̪͙͈̘͎̹̤̣̗̱̫̠̬͔̥͈͚̱̝̗̥̗̫̼̫͎͕̘̙͚̦͖̘͉̤͙̠̱͉̯̼̳̥͚̦̘̣̭͉̮̝̰͍̯̯͇̞̤̤͇̘̖̖̰̰̟̭̣͚͍̲̻̬̗̫̭̝̫̤͕̮͕̹͔̘̗̝͙̰̲̀̅̅̇̍̏͗̀̄̿̓͌̄̓̔̈́̒̋̀͊̒̒͆̊̾̈́̊̊̉̉̇́̒̅͂̊̈́͑́̿̋̽͆̇̑̏̓͑̑͂̔̈́͐͊̉͋̾̑̆́̔̃͛̾̑̈́̋̄̈́̐̑̈́̂͆͌̓͑̈̂̌̑͌͂̇͒̃͆̇͒͌̾̊͐̎̎̍͗͗͂̃͊̈́̑̎̑̈́̉̄̽̈̽̽̓͆̑̍͑͊͑́̌̂̆̂͛̃͂̆̎̇̍̐̍̈́̎̓̿̀̍̽́͒͂̒̒̋̎̔͑̄̈́͋͊̿̃̓̓̾͒̔́̍̀̀́̃̍͋̅̍͛̍͛͑̒̽̍̀̾̿̾̽̓̒̎̑̆͛̂͋͂͑̈̀͐̀̑̓̿͆̈́̀͑̂́́́́͊̽̇̍̐͆̾̅̾͆̑̾̀̍͛͗͛̿̾̆̀͆̔̇̽̆́̀͊̆̊̋̓͊̾́̔͑̈́͌̈́͛́͒̊͂͗́͑̃͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̢̧̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͍̦͎̥͇̘̠̬̩͙̱͚̜̯̹͉̫͇͎͕͍̦̬͓̖͓̯͚̫̠͍̬̣̹̝͚͍̲̩̻̩̜̩̜̻̲̘͈͚̩̜͇̙̱̭̺͖̞̼̜̙̥̯̎̔̍̅̽̈́̆́̓́͋̈́̈̽͒͌͂̇́̌͐̔̆͛̿̏͊̓̅̑̂̈́̈̒̄̓̂̎̓̈͌̍̀̈́̇́̓̍̂͆́̾̌̿̋͆̔̓̾͊͋͒̃͐̏̇̊̍̉̽͋͒̈́̌͋́̂̇̋̂͊̏̔̊̾̀̉͆̈́̉̅̋̅̇͋̀̎̎͑̿̓̈̂̈́̈́̅͛͂͗͆̊̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̭̥̳͓̗̟̮̘̳͙͓̥͇͙͚̹̲̟͚̟͔̺͎͈̹͚̥̖͉͔̲̜̻͎̩̬͚̙͍̻̥̑́̆̒̏̈́͋̉͐̄̈́͐̌̈̀̓͗͛͂́̾̔͆̆̒̊̾̀̒̈́͒͊̄̊̓͒̈́͒͌̎͋̍̓̐̂͐̓̒͋̎͛̊̎͐̽̀̋̓́̄̋̄̔̔̀͑̽̓͑̓́̐̀̉̽̎̉̐̋͒̈́͑͌̇̌̐̂̽̈̇̎́̋́̈́̄͂͗̒͋́̄̋͑̊͋͊̑̓̿̍̽̈́͊́̽̈́̌́̀͆̓́̽̇͑̐̿͐̾̂̀̆̇̊͑̍̄̎̍̑͑̓̈̀̎̐̓̒͆̇̽̈̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̵̨̧̡̛̛̻͙̬̙͉̭͍̰̻͖͓̼̹͍̘̤̼͕̯̹͔̬̦̺͖̰͔̗̮̜̜͚͎̥͎̪͇͋̏̓̊̅̓̎͂̀̓̉̓̉̄͗̆͌̉̃̃̈́̊͆͐̍͐͌̀͗͊͌̀̅̄̽̈͊͐͐̒̒͛́̎̊͒̎͂́̂̆̉̐͒̀͌͑͐́̀̋̒̒̓̇̋̈́̓͋̇̉͌̇͂̊̊̔͌̃̅͂̈̉̂̐̄̄̅̑͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ ̴̡̡̖̝͉̳̼̬͍̜͙̯̞̠̎͌̌͐͐͆͆̒̾̓̓̔̐̄͠ͅḃ̷̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̤͈̦̬͍͚̝̯̺̯̳̖͚̳̘̞̯͔̩͈̹͇͈͍̝͕̫̥̥̹̥͕̦̩̣̟̘̘̟̩̦̳̮̳̠͚̙̫̺̬̰̩̟̜̥͓͚̟̪̺͇̬̼͚̻͉̣̞̻̠͕̖̥̤̥̠͓͉̲̺͉͕͕̝̘͙̠̹̤͚̟͖͈̩̜͖͇͙͓̮̲͂̇̀̿̆̔̈͂̓̍́́̒̽̈́̓̊͆̈̒͆̆̑͂͌̋̒̇̔̿̀͒̈́̓͂̈́̍̃͛̈́̓́͌̎̊̎̏́͑̏̄͗̾͊̈́̈̑͋̄̎̆̃̓̀̉͒̇̑̓͂̅́͂͒̍̃̽̅̈́̆̃̃̏̈́̎̀̀̈́͛͆̊̐̔̂̊̀͒̽̋̀̏̀͌̃̃̾̒̾̾̎́̍̾͛̀̽̇̎́́́̃̐̎̐̈́͊̓̓̑̌͂͂̏͂̅̔̈̑̑̾̿̈̍̓͆͊̄̿͗̏̍̐̓̔͆̇̅̓́́̿̃̌̀̓̈̏͋̓̆̑̄̓̈́͆̄͂̑͌̈̈̈́̈́̑̃̂͗̒̈̎̑̍̀̅͐͐͛͊̅̆̉́̑̎̍̓͛̐̈̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̛̖̱͎͓͓̪͈͇̝̻̝̬̩͓͙̊͐̓͛̀͒̏͛͋͐̈́̄́̃̀́̌̇͑̂̆̑͌̐͛̊̀̓̃̋̒͂̅͛́͋͆͋̓̂̽͋̿́̅̀̂̾̉͗̓̏̒̇͋̓̎͂̑̔͊̈́͑̎́̿̔̐̽͐̔̌̓̎͛͗̃̿̾̃̆̊͒͆̂̂̃͆͑̐̓̃͌̊͋̉̐͊͋̂̂̒̓̍̇̀́́̍͐̋̊́̇̈́̉̌́̽̀̾͛̄͒̃̽̈́̄̓̀́̐̌̒̏̓͊͗͛̀̈͛̇̎̂̽̊͊̐̆͋̅͒̅̀͐̇̎̄͆̓͑͑̊̒̽́́͒̇̈́̾̎͋́̆̋̌̂̄͆͌̆̎̇̈͌͐̈́̽̋̑͗̅͛̂́̾̑̀̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅt̴̨̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͎̣͎͕̭͚̘̹͇̟̮̹̲̼̫̳̞̼̞̺͎̥͈͓̻̪̦̞̫̺͚̜̰̪͈̰̯͕̜̳͇̖̣͉̗͙̗̙̱͎̳̝̱͔̱̰̤̯͍̼͎̰͔̭̖̰͓̫̼͉͙̮͙̪̜͚̗̲̤̬̬̻̮̪̜̬̩͚͎̜̞̝̖̻̱͖̖̩̯̬̗̟̜̹̺̺̦̮̗̱̜͉̳̬̓́̈̉̐͂͂̒͛̐̂̓̀̎̌̽̈́̍̂́̊͐̏͑̆̀̒̿̒͑̔̉̉̔͑̽̆̀̋̇̈́̈́̌̎̌̀̌̄̑̊̀̔́̋̓͋̄̋̈́̽͒͋͆̇͊̇̋̐̑̌̒͆̄̆̆̒͐͌͆̏̓͂͛̇̇̈́͗̂̿́͑͑̒̔̏̆̆̎̓̽̏̄̐̎̋̿̑́̾̔̓̈͌̓̀̋̈́̃̐̽̏̏͆͗̈͒̽̃̎͑̎̅̍̍͂̒̇͊̈́̈́̑̎͑̀̈̇̊͒̐̿̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̻͔̝̞̠̠̖̯̩̯̥̟͚͙̜̳̲̜̠̮̹̱͈̳̲̻̬̜̙͈̖̳̳̲̠̦̻̙͍͉̜̰̳̞̲̩͕͎̠̤͎̜̠͚͎̲͈̝̺̳̹͇̜͉̬̯̯̼̻̤̮̣͖̤̞̙͉̰͔͓̺̱̤̻̩̯͕̮̭̱͓̠̘̞̙̮̝̜̭̝̬̺̙̦̣̱̹͖̟̜̤͈̬͓̻̳̪͈̥̦͎͉̠͉͉͋͛̿̽̌̈́̃̇̍̓̓̂͛̇́̊́̆̍̌̀̀̃̽͊̀́̔͛̎͋̋͐͛̉̀̔̔̿̓̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̧̪͕̲͙͎̮̫͖̭̙̙̜̰̹̖͈̯͕͎̯̖̫͕̗̻͕̬̲͈̜͈̙̳̘̪̺̮̞̦̝̤͎͇̗͍͖͈̫͚̰̫͖̝̟̗̹̗̹͎͔̫̮̻͚͖̦̜̘͚̪̙̰̥͖͔͍̩̩̹̦̜̖̳̖̪̝̝̫̫̩̭͖̠͖͔̺̘̝̤̺̘̦̟͉̰̜̣͖̬̟̰͖̯̲͓͓̟̦̝̳̳̳̜͇̞̹̪̤̣͙̜͇̹̞̣̼̯̹̼̖̪͚̱͕̰̘̟͕̯̬̱̙̳͖̟͖̱̬͓̫͍̫̫͉̤͎̹͖͚̤̝̠̥̙̪͇̗̻͙̗̝͈͓̤̜͓̭̩̥͖͈͓̺͉̖̘̮̙̫̥̤̮̪̫̠͖̠͉̫̞̲̠̠̙͒́́͆̌̊̃̐̀̈̆̔̅̈́͋͑͆͂͗̆̔̈́͑́̒͋̈́͐͂͆̌̃͋̅̅̆̀̓͐̌͌̓͐̀̌͒͗̔̈̏̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̧̳̖̪̖̙̳̘̩͇̱̻͕̹̹̩̰͓̼͖̫̺̮̪̜̮͉̥̭̳͇̯̟̹̱͖͈͖͍̤̯̬̠̱̤͓͇̫̹̥̯͕̼̜͚̠͈͓͎̮̲͚͇̩̥͇͇̰͙̝͎̻̖̱̩͙̼̤̖̲̱͕̳̻̗̖͉̫̦̱̭̠̝͔͍̻̞̱̼͍̫̜̰͉̰̬̳̪̭̲̠̩͍̦͇̹̪̖̞̣̳̠̳̪͍̱͇̖̫͙͖̖͔̻̮̱̱̟͙̙̗̩̞͉̭̻̦͖̣͇̻͚͖̲̯̦̯̤̟̫͇̱̘̳̞̲͕̙̞͓̫͈̮͙̘̮̤̱̰͓͚̠͓̳̹̟̻̘̲̲̥̩̣͎͉̣͍̖̹̗͕͍̘̱̱̤̤̤̺͈̜̝̥̲͓̪̖͍͈̭̤̹͓̬̠̱̖͈̞̥͕̣͎̣̩̟̗͈̘͖̭̦͉͓̣̗͉̟̻͍͈͍̯͚͚̞̰͎̘͈̐͐͋̎͗̿̆̔̋̽̅́̈̏̀̿͊̆̆̉̈̾̽̋̈́̽͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̱͉̗̻̜͓̟̙͕̬̱̭̖̪͔͙̤̭͎̹͙̟͓͔̟̖̭̺͚̳͓̫͓͔̙̦̯͙̮̻̙̞̫̪͇̭̖̗̳̙̤̻̲̖̰͉̼̘̝͙̪̱̩͚̜͙̜̹̟̘̦̤̝̞̦̝̬̤̙̣̠͙̞̙̦̼̪̻̥̪̞̞͎͎͎͚̤̬̻͎̹͙̻̞̲͕͚̜͖̝͕̥̳̮̠̠̪̼͕̻̰͎̺̗͕̠̮͈̞͚̻̹̱͙̪̠̱͍̣͖̫̮̠͇̫̠̼̝̲̙̟́̐̔̀̔̈́͂̒̀̈́́̎̐̃̎̿́̓̍͛̔͑̾͂̈́̈́̄͛̊̓́͛̂͆͂̀̽̔̎̋̇̐́͗͗͆̇̇̋́̄̓̈̅̋̀̈́͋͑͊̍̂̓̓̓̍̆̀̈́͆̽̃̿̆͊̈́͒̓͐͗͐̀̇́̒͂̑͒̓̈́̑̄̏̌̅͂̎̏̌̉͆̐̔̃̉̿͋̆̃̿͌̆̏̂̍͂̔̿͒͌̒́̀̏̀̓͆̄́̑̎̑̏̀̅̀̄͗̈́͗͗͗̀̂̔͆̍͊̀͛̋̈́̀̅͑͗̔̋͂̏̋̏̇̄̉̃̀́̾͛̉̿͋̿̔̀͗̇̐̔̋̽̓̿͆͛̐͛̊̽͗̆̎̊̋̆̿̎̾͒͋̈́͒͌̒̀̋̾̔̓̀͑͆̆̊̽͗̀̿̒̀̐͊̑̀̊̇̀͋͂͆̃̇̂̽́̐͂̐́̒͋̄́̓̀͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̲̻̜̱͕͈̺͍̫͇̙̜̖̩̙͎͎̦̰̯̳̤̤̪͇̠͕̱̹͕̣̘̣͚̞̠̻̬͈̹̰̠͔͈̥͕̯̯̪͇̟̟̘͚̰̤͚̩̤̰̘̬̪̰͎̮͔͖̲̲̙͉̼̞̥̞͉͉̥͓͙̳̞̭͕̖̮̭̘͖̮̤͖̟͖̳͕̦̳͌̀̿̉̐̃̓̄̒̈́̋̑̓͋̾͐̋͑̓̾́̀̃̽̅̌̓͂̓͆́̏̾̒͑͌̔́̍͊͛̑́̓̓̔́̓̒͛̌̊̔̅̓̾̍̋̔͊̇̾̑͛̍̏͐̄̾̀̃͗͂̉̊͂̈́̏̐̿̉̂̆͑̌͗̐̎̀̋͌̔̆́̑̇̌̑̄̊̈́̐́̃̿̌̃͐̈́̇̽̊̇̎̓̐̃̈̏͑̅͌̒̈́̿͒̑̃́̃͒̐̒̑͂̂̍̓̐̑̈́́̀͂̃̀̊̂̽̏̇̏̇́̓̏͋̂̿̎̏̔̋͂̊̀̓͒͊͑̃͊̀͛͑̋̃̂̋̈́̂̊̿̋̏̔̆̆́̿̄͒͛́̇̾̈́̐̓̈͛̓̄̊͐̐̑̂̈́̅̄͐̾̒́̈́̾̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̷̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̱̯͚͓̳̲͕̻͎̜͉̥͎͚͈͔̬̹̦̰̞̪̼̰̟̻̹͍̱̰͓̰͕̜̻̬̟̥͍͓̹̼͖̫͇͔͇͚͖̥̞̤̣̖͇̯͕̜̪̩̺͈̤̭͚̲̫̖̻̺̤̬̭͇͔̳̰̙̰͎̰̜̖̦͈͕̹̦̭̦̻̩̫̯͖̱͈̠̭̹̖̗̪͎̳̥͚̭̙̺̠͙̗̠͍̥̪̫̹̼̱͇̳͓͎̫̮͉̤̟͉̰̦̞̲̫͎͖͕͔̮̰͖̫͎̫͖̱̖͖̗̞͚͚̱̰̯͚̯͉͚̘̦̣̘͎͈̞̲̥̲͓͙̮͕͖̟̝̹̞̱̻͙̬͈̤̤̲̙̺̖̲̹̼̟̻͓͚̣̳̣͖͈͙͖̣̲͇̖̙̞̠̥̜̦̤̪̔͋͐̀̔̋̈́͂̊͂̇̀̓̅̃͂͒͗̇̔́͗̾͐̂̈́͆̔͌̿̆̅͂̊̈́̃̈́̈́̾̊͆̔̓̀̊̾́̀͂̈́̎̍̈́̇̀̇̃̇͂̽͋͗̈́̌͌̔͐̇̅̈́̑͑̅͛̈̀̈̈́̐̏̓̍̓͂̈̈́̀̄́̌̅̈͆̇͂͑̑̆̐̒̈́̿̓̈́̓̓́́͛̈́̓̈̎͑͋̌́̔͛̂̏̉̇̈́̿̾̇̂͒̐͗̍́̿̒̀̓̽̐̈́̿̒͒̏̈́̽̿̉̀̍̉̈͋͋̓̃̋͒̎̑̋̓͐̑̓̈̓́̈̒̽̆̉͋͗̓͐͑͑̎͒̓̈́̎͗̂̈́̅̏͆̍́̈̌̌̓͂̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̲̼̙̺̝͍͍̱̖̬̳̬̤̻̭̜̄̔̇̀̈́̈́̀̒͛̓́̑̔̇̎͒̓͒̌͆̄́́͂͊͑̋̃͋̆̿̌͊̐̌͌̌̾̾͆̈́̌͗̏̐͆̓̀̀͋͐̈͆̌̂͗̏̓͊̓̀̉͌̉̅͂̔̂̐̔̃̾̍͐̅͐̾͐̑̿̂̽́̊͊̏͑̎͗͛̓̑̄͆̔̉̋̔́̅̌̈́͒̀̐͗̎̅̓͑̀̔̂͛̉̐̏͋̀̑͛̾̊̈́͑̇́̎̔͌͒̌̄̊̑͗͌̉̇̇͂͑̃̏̋̋̃͛͐̃̀́́̔̆̔̑͗̐̔͑̓͐̈́̓̇̇̑͛̈́̽̒͌͑̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝t̵̨̧̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͚͖̗͔͖̺̞̟̯̥̼̭̠̫͙̣̥̤͚͈̱͙̩̬̮̰̼̫̗̪̖̣̻͈͑̊̑̈́̏̄͐̈̆͋̾͗̆͊͆̆̅̅̈́̊͆̍̇̓̈́̑̎̅͆̔̅̆͆̎̃̈́̍̍̌̾̊͋̎̄̂̾̀͑̎̀̑͐̑̏͂̾̂͒̅͋̅̑̾͊͒͊̿̐̾̆͂͛̃̏̃̎̍͗̽̽͋̏́̔̃̑͗̏̎̐̋́̆̀̇̈̈́͊̊͐̓̈́̈̽͑̂̍̃̀̑͛̀́̈́̈́̿̅̏̓̉̏̉̅̈́͑̌̔̿̄̅̈̐́͛̉̄̈́̓̽̆͆̂̿̃͆̊̊̔̆̆̒͒̆̔̽̔͒̃̂̒̆͌̑͐̂̂̈́̾̋̏̾͐̇̔̉͆́͂̈́̾̉̑̈̄͒̑́̈́̈́̓͐͒̒́͋͐̓̅͑̊́̉̐̇̌̑̃̎̀͂̽̇̿̔͋͂̋̀̇͊͂̆̀̓̿̓́̂̋̄̀͋̇̋͗͛͌̋̌̒͂͂̎͊̽̈͑̿̄̆͌͘̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ḧ̷̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͎̰̥̤̩̲̖̟̜͈̙͔̻̬̬̰͇̹̫̭̦̟̲̠̜̻͓̻̼̼̟̗̖̞̺͇̩̝̬̰̯̟̟̬̠̦́͊̏̐̌̇̃̍̅̿̄͛̔̅͋̈͐̂͂̈́͐̽͂̄̆̅̾̏̌̀͐͌̈̾̅̈́͛̉̄͋́̍̀̅́̍̑̏̂͑̔̈͒͆͐͐͗̑͊͊̉́̓̂̓̿̉̽̑͊͗̌̍̄͊̓̓͆̽̇̓̋̒̒̌͊̈͛̍̾̓͂̈́́̿̉̓̈́̏̈͋̓̓͋̏͊̅͛̊̿̽̍̃̑̋̽̉̽̓̑͒̈́̔́͗̽̐̇́̔̽͛̀̓̆̀̐̈̓̏̈͊̒͑̈́̑̎̉͐͂̋̾̄͑̃̈́̅̈̀̐͐̒̌̑̈́̃̍͆̈́̈́̊̓͑̋̀́̅̌͑̀̀́̏̆͗̇͋͋́͂̐̏̔̈́́̃̉̇̌̓̍̏͊̎̔͗͋̾͐̄̊̾̾̅̾͌̋́͛͂̃̃̀̌̑̈́̋́̋͆̆̂͂̃̐͊̈̌̾̀͊͗̀̍͌̾̊̄̅̊̒̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅȇ̴̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̛̗͔̮̫͓̻͍̪͉̜̭͖̳̗͍̥̫͚̝̝͚̭̜̙̳̗̹̩̘̙̼̪̺̻͈̫̠̩̯̝͓̠͇̬̣̝̫̯̠̖͇̥̹̻̩̟̼̠̝͈̳̩̤͎̣̺̞̹͙͉̱͙̯̗̜͓̲͖̥̱̦͖̖̙̗̬̟͚͕̥̭̫̤̭̝͉͎͓̫̦̻̰̱̘̣̮̪̲̘̰̹͓̜̠̻̣̫̲͖̜͉̰̹͎͓̖͇̖̮̬̼͕̤͔͉̮̩̻̠̩͉̜͇̬͎̥̤̥͇͓͕͙͙̪̤̭̘͍͇̬̯̮͎̫͚̹̫̥̞̺̞̪̻̌̉̎̄̂̈́̄̄̿̆̇̽̓̈̄̑́͐͑̈͋̃́̔͆̅̋̑͌̄͐̆̀̒͋͂̓̎̈́̈́̓̎̈́̄̌́̇̓̾̋̓͌̓̃̌̌̔̓͗͒̈́̈́̓̑̉̉̐́̆̇͋͌̈́͒͑̌̍̅̀͌͐̉͐̈́̾̾̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̲̬̹̞̯̠͉͍͇͉̝̪̰̲̣̙͉̥̩̜̜͉̘̺̻͓̦̞̖̭͓̼͕͍͓͎̼͖͇̯̼̼̰͖̘̹͎͎̱̪̹͕͇̖̜̗̯̪̰͈͉̖̭̖̺͍̯̞̪̭̹̠͙͈̰̖͉̱͍̙̬̗̗̹͙͚̻̠̠͙͕̱̞̤̰̥͉̘̻͔͖̲͍̟͙͎̭͉͓̼̹͖͎̟̰͎̬̗̰̻̭̼͖͇͕̝͍̬͈̮̦̫͉͈̹̝̙͕͈͚̠̣͖̹͓̱̱͙͕̲̖͓͕̞̮͈̼̪͕͓̹͎̯̼̠̼̞̮̞̩̓̔͛̀͂̄̆́̈̆̅͛̒͐́̋̌͗̈́͐͗͌̓̀̓̀̍̏̔̐̓͊́̔͗̓̀̋̏́͌͒̉́̊͌̔̋̌̀͗̉̔̾͆͊͛̔̓̃̇͗̓͊̋̊̑̃͗̆̉̀̍̑͛̋̂͑̑̑̈̉̆́̊̈́̌̉̃̊̀̅̀̉͑̑̒̿͑̅͂͗̋̾̔͆̈̌̒̊̈́̂̈̎̓͑̾̏̒̈́́̄̽̾̓̾̃̈́͌̓͋̍́̀̊͊͒̔̀͗̅̄̅͗̏̍̎̽́̋͂͊̂̈̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̨̜̘̘̫̲̗̞͔͔̩̹̻̯̯͔̫͓̝̻̻̰̺̬͙̘̝͙͓̩͙̲͇̥̠̠̤̗̜̹̩͕̙̙̲̳̺̠̜̬̭̯̰̜͎͔̮̫͉̹͕̘̥͕̯̥̟̬̗̼̩̩̩͎͙̥͓̬͈̟̬̪̣̞̬̺̠̰̣͎͕̻̗͉̫̠̘̪͓̘̩̙̥̪̮̺̦̦̪͖͖̙̻͈̞̦͎̱͈̟͉̱̞̟͖̣̜̺̼̣̞͇͖̭̞͕̼̲̙͔̻̼̪͈̹̱̮̘̜͚̳̺̻͈̝̺̝̯̯͈̙̥̲͈̞̟̤̬̱͚͉͓̝̜̝̰͔̱̱̺͖͍̩̼̬͈̫̩̼̺̹̦͍͚̪̦̀̂̋̈́͑̓̈́̍̂̃̓͊̂̐͋̈́̈́̋̔̅̿̒̋̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͓̹͍͔̟͈̦͕̯̘͔͚̻̼̞͕̪̩̺͉̹̤̦͇̺͇̠͔̳̰̠͖̼̜͓̠̮͉̮̩͚̮͓̱̹̯̱̭̱͙͓͖͎͈̪̹̮͚̞̤̼̼̙̙͕̖̜̺̤̖̠̰̹͚̱̥̯͕̗͎͇̞̠͔̜̦̤̯̲͚̫̳̺͚̲͈̻̻͔̩͕̼͓̟̗̲͖̺̺̹̝̺͕̮̜̩̜̹̗͙̘̬̫͎̟̥̼̹̞͙͔̲̙̣̰̣͖͓͈̩͖͇̬͇̝̬͎̺̰̰̣̘̼̭̫̞͉͔͖̟̝̯̠͉̳̹̙̦͉̬͇͍̰̱̖̗͕̥̝̺̯̝̞̲̦̭̘̫̯̝͍̞̜̻̞͓̞̦̰̝̬̖̞̰̺̼̘̗̳̩̥̠̯̩̰͙͇̭̗̩͈͓̥̟͇̘̠͚̬̟̤̰̺̫̺̪͕̳̞͙̰͓̭͙̠͇͕̪͎̻͋̔͂͒̄͌̆̄͊̓̀̈́͋͒̾̂̄͑̔̔̈́̌̔̎͑̄̀̒̋̍̿́̀̔͛̎̇̉̋̈̓̋̿͆̀̇̋͌͗̏̉́̀̍̽͌̐̀̓̋̑̿̐̈́̽̍̒͛̋̾̈́̌̋̓̒͆̉̀̄͐̉́̂̎̏̀̾͑͐͂̅͂̋̑̅̑̂̽́͆̆̊̓̔̆́͌͐̔̆̎̉̀̀̈́͋̾̇̀̏͂̃̑̉̂͑̈́̇̽͗̾͆͂̔̋͆͌̊̔́̎͆̀̈̅̐̓͋̓̄̌̂́̂̐̋͗̒͊̽̓͗̎̊̀̈̇́̂̊͛̑͆̋̀̉́͐̂͛̿̀̇͗̿̌͐̽͂̾̔̐̅̄̏̓̄̽͗̀̓̈́̔͐́͐̉̒̈̋͋̀̎̋̀̋͂̓͒͗̐̿͐́͒́̀͊̊̂̇͌̀̀͋̽͂̅̂̒̓͊̎̇͒̍̊̿̈̋́̉̊̔̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̛̛͔̗͈̫̤̯͕̻̯͕̪̦̥̹̜̮̲͔͈̗̥̬̞̙̖̯̩̪͖̭̘̤͉̹͈͙̝͕͙͔͈͙̩͚̠̖̣̮̩̻̩̯̣͓͕̳̥̗͓̩̹̬̱̖̗͇̬̮͎̯͚̿̔̋̇̏̈́̌͒͐̓̔͊̋͌̈́̾̿̑̈͂͌̏̊͗̍̓̄͐́̐̄͌̂̽̈́̏̑̏̀̈̏̃̇̓͛̓́̓͂̿̽̂̿͊͊͒̉̆̾͛̓̈́́̿͆̀͑͋̄̊̈́̆̌́̆̓͊̄̆̀̇͂͋̒̾́́̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅl̶̡̧̛̟̱̤̫̞̘̠̩̬̣̠̠̭͖̣̗̪̃͒̇̈́̔̇̉̔̊̍̄́̉͐̋̌̀͆̾̓̄͌̂̃͛̀͛̾͊̊͒̋̈́͘͝e̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̳͖̦͙̺̰̦̜̰̥̳̰̰͕̩̱̣̝͚̥̤̹̹͔̮̲̩̰̗̼̳̫̜̹͔̜̹̳̖͎̞̤̬̫̼͖̞̪̟͖͉͓̭͇̞̖̬͔͍̟͓̰͉̩̘̝̣̤̬̺̻̰̘̪͕̫̹̰̼̫͉̰̦͓̻̫̩͚͇̯͈̣͚̞͕͎̦͇̩̪͖̱̼͚̖̝̥͇̹̘̰̥̺̪̘̬̺̠̱̜̥̩͓̬̩͈̫̙̩̬̣̠̖̳̗͓̩̺͉̻͈͉̝̼̳͇͍̥̻͚̜͔͎̞̲̖̤̖̘̩͚̩̯̭͎̟̳̲͎̠͚̦̹̩͙͎̤̮̠̬̥̬̘͒̾̉̅̉̀̊̌͆̅̈̋́͛̌̾͊̀͐̒̐͗̃̉̉͛͂̈́̀̃͊͆̂̊͑͒̐̈́̇͆̉̂̿̏̑͗͗́͆̌̃͒́̌̈́̉̒͆̈́̄̀͊͐͒̐̊̌̐̌̾̄̾̓̍͊͐̃͂̄̍͋͑̑͗͋͒́̑͐̿̓͌͋͒͊̍̽̀̿͂̋̔̈́͑͊̈́̄͌͌͐̓̔̽̊͌̑̽͂̽̀͐̐́̒͗̅̀̐̾̄͊́͒́͆̄̍́̓͋̓̈́̅̈̈́̐̓̿̉͂̊̌̽̿͊͛̎̆̐̃͑͌̋̑̀͌̎̉̈̀͐̇̀̌̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̩̹̠̠͚͇͕̰̭̱͖̯̰̖̮͚͍͓̟̯͕͉̭̭͕̘͖͚͚͎͈̳̞͎͔͓͔̗̬͓̪̮̲͙̣̻̥̱͓̼̬̯̝͖͔̲̦̹̭͇̝͖̰̘̜̹̯̮̞͉̫͎̭͓͙͓͕͉̬͈̟̱̝͈̤͚̮͇̹̙̯͙̳̮̖͕͚̣̳͉̲̗͇̪̦̥͓͔̲̩͉̦̣̩̪̘͉̤̪̼̳͓̖̰̟̺̣̗̪̞̪͓̝̠̺̯̺̫̬̫̱̗͔̙̪̫̻͖̝̳͙̩̭̥̞͇̗͎̌́̊͑̔̔̏̋̒̇̉͆͂̽̀̈́̒̓̈́̾͗̾͂̓͌̏̇́͋̓̎̑͂̓̈́̾̽̽̋̈́͋́̿́̂̐́̓́̀̈́͐̎̒̒̃̀̃́̒͆̅́̓̿́̓̈̋͐͋̇̋͛̓̓͗̆̈́̀̅̈́̾̔̇̿̎̏̄̀̽̀̎̈̀̆͛̊̈̽͌̓̋̈̒̈́͌̎͋̉̽̎̊͆̀̈̒̊̎̈́̓̈́́̈́̽́͂̒͛̊̌̒̂͌́̽̋̂̃̎̋͊̈̈́͗͐̆͋̅͋̆̒͊̈͊͐͋̎̈́̆̎́̃̏̿̾̇̾͊͗̇͛̇̾̈̇̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̵̨̢̛̛̛̛̹̪̭̱͚̤̑͌̐́͋̅̆͆͑̎̿͛͗̔͋͊̂̎̒̿̌̌̎̀̆̐̊̄̅̑̔̋̓̃̓̈́̾̈́͂̎̅͑̿̋̒̄̒͆̒̊̆̓̇̂̃͗̍̽͋̄̽̀̀̓̇̊́̂͑́̆̾́̽̔̑͆̋̿̀̊̃̒̔̾̎͛̀͛̍̇̇͌̂͗͛̒̋̀̅̈́̾̃̐͊͛̄̉̈́̊́̒́̎̓̔̓̊̂̐̿͛̓̓͗̏͂̓̎̆̐͂͑̋̊͒͌̀̇̋̄́̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̧̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͔͍̖̠̙̱̲̺̬͖̝͔̪̳͇̳̤̤͚͕͈̜̗̣̙̥̙̥̙̱̻̠͙̟̤̗̣̭̭̲̭̳͔̻͖̼̭̙̦̝̟̺̫̘̮̣̻̳͈̼̬̮̣͓̯͙̱̱̤̠̜͕͒̐̀̓̀̏̓̎̉̊̈́̃̐͂͐̔̈́̒̐͊̏̀̓́́̈́̾͋͋̿̐̽̐̊͑̉̓͌̑̑̏̀̈̑̉͑̇̑̒͂͐̎̽̀̀̈́͊̈̈̋͒̈́̀͛̃̋̾͛̎̐͗͗̎͋͗̔̅̆̒̿͐̃̽̊̌̈́̓̌̐̓̽̽̈́̾͂̓̅̾͛̀̈̉͂̀̈́̈́̈̐͆̍̂̌͊̓̊̈̑͛͐̒̎̈́̏̈͛͋̋̍͑́̑̒̽̇͆͌̔̐̎͐͂̃͑̌̒̊̈́͗͂̈͋͛̃̀̏͊̽̈́̇͐̔̿͂̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̴̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̨̛̛͖̘̲̳͉̙̹̥̻̝͔̹̰̙̖̠̮̠̣̠͇̜̬̯̳̫̬̲͚̪͚͈̟͉̤̭̖͓̩̳͖͉̝̭͙̲̙͕̭̜͎͖̞͎̙̥̠͈͙̺̝̺̬͈̫͓̬̠̲̬̙͈̞͔̜̮̝͍͙̥̤̝͔͉̜̭̗͕̭̥̤̩̯̞͉̯̟̱͉̗̩̪̻̫̣̫̜̳̰̖͓͍̺̦̫͓̖̦͔̞͇͈͓͚͉͙̯̬̱̮͇͚͎̟̼͔͈͚̳̙͎̤̼͔̰̖̠͓̖͙̜̱̗̳̠̫̦͖͚͈͚̼͈̘͎̗̞͇͎̮̩͙̤̺̺̥̯̩̮͍͈̼͎̯͇̥̺̻̭̤͔̪̞̬̬̖̺̠̪̳̯̟̹͓͕̯̗͓̝͎̻͇͉̮̮̞͕̮̦̽̎̽̄̔̆̆̓̇̐̈͗͊̉̓͋̎͐͑͑̈́͊͋̒͒̑̄̈́̈̉̅̈́̽̊̒̈̿̉̏̔͐̉̈́̈͆̍̄͋͒̔̉̈̔̐̄͋̿̽̂̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ  
̵̢̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̩̝̯̣̣͎̻̻̣͎̼͖͇̫͕̳̬̯̪̺̤͔̬̹̠͉̫͔̝̤͇͕͖̱͎̲̘̩̯̟̫̜̝̫̤̳̪̱̖̙̫͍͇̰̜͍̩̰̫̤̺̤͈͕͕͔̺̘̪̗̰͇͇̠͎̜͉͚̤͙̦͍̰͉̥͖̤̰͖͓̩̥̺͉̜̬̦̱͙̩̤̖̫͚̫̰̠̲̞̹̤̞̟̼̝̘͙͚̩̠̝͚̳̝̺̫͓̘͚͖̝̭̤̪̼̰̦͉̞̘̜͍͓̠̘̮̪̩̗͙̺͎̹̭̦̻͇̼̘̫̻̠̻̰̮̭̗̬͙͓͎̤̪̥̤̬̼͎̻̪͎̺̝̠͕̜̱͖̝̩͚̖̘͚̤͓̠̭̭̭͙̻͚̙̥͇͚̹̣͉͓͖̯͖͚̳͉̝̦̣̰̘̟̮̩̭͎̜͈̞͖͇̣̬̭͎̭͕͎̃́͌̀̀̄͑̑̏̇̽̔͂͐̔̑̍̽̑͌̊̈́̍̂̉̎̒̍̔̀́̔̋͛̏̈̎̓̃̿͆͆̑̈́̿̏̀̈́̽̆̽̐̈́͛͒̅̈́̀̿́̐̐́̇̓͐̿̏̉̒̃̽̃́͒̄͆́̌̐́̀̀̉͒̀͗͌̉̊̌̊̍̄́̒̏̓̀͂̓̽̿̍͑͛̿̃̇͐͐̽́̃̈́́̐́̉͐͗̋́̈̄͆̐͛̎͐̒̀͋̍̇̒̈́́̈́̄̈́̃͒́̎́̊͌̐̔̍̔̽̎̿͊̆̈̄̌͗͂̓̾́̈͌̎̉̈́̍͐̆̎̅̀̅̀̍̔̈́̋̊̆́̀̋̈́̽̇̌͋̓̌̈͊̂̈͂̊͗̃̄̅͂̉̌̍̂̅̅̄̎̑̓̽̈͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅỜ̶̛̛̛͇͚̩͖̲̠͍͉̰͑͛̅̐̅̿́̿͂̐̒̀̀̂͊̃́̆̽̅̃͌͛̀̈́̆̿̐͑͂̎̔̄̇̀̆͒͂͒̑́̾͂͒̀̅͂̅̏̊̋͒̏̈́̃̓̔̌̄̓̑̂̾̀̊̇̿̃͂͂̈́̐̔͐̔͑̒͂́͆͒͐́̏͛̈̏́̈́̓̋̾̈́̓͂͛̋͑͒͑̈̓͆͆̀̅͐͊̌͒̊͒̑̄̓͒͗͐̔͆̑̌̀̋̐̆͑̄̽́̂͒̿̆̎͂̋̃̍̀̾̾̈́̈́̈́̑͐̃̌̀̌̀̓͊̔́̿̒̀͛̂̉͆̎̍̒́̌̌͌͆̈́̒̅̉̀̈́͂̍͑̑̉́̋̎̈́̿̆͂̓̂͆̂̿̒̓̈́̍͊͂̈͊̃͌́̈́͆͗̂͗̃̌̏̇̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝Ḩ̵̡̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̧̨̛̼̟̜̙͉̗̠̺̼̯̥̫̻̰̬̝̠̼̤̜̖̞̘̖̭̹͔̝̺̪͓͇̯̱͚͇̗̺̰̯̱̣̬̙̩̺͈̘̤̺̼̫̻̯̥̠̙̹̭̤͕̤͙̮̰̺̜͔̩̯̲͕̜͓̹̲̱̖̪̳̥̥̹̙̭̘̥̯͎̘̤̘̭̭̜̩̹̫̥̭̭̟̼̝͔͔̼̱͙̞̯̙̟̱̰̤͎͚̬̻̰̹̙̭̻̜̺͉͔̦͓͚̻̱̱̜̜͍̬͍̥̰̦̤̳̠̰͇̪̱̬̪̝͔̠͖̮̖̼͔̜̲̼̰̙̦̺̯͚̦̹̩̓̊̐̈́̍͌̓͒̀̎̔̍̈́̒̇̀̉̋̃̑̌͒̈́̂́̃̇̍̅͂͊͒͘͘̚͘̕͜͝ͅͅͅe̵̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̢̛̛̠͍̜̞̼̟͚̻͎͚̥͎̯̩̪̩͖̥͎͓̻̪̲̦̱̺̻͙̥̜͕͖̥̲͇̹̪̬̻̳͚̝̜̰̳̣̱̭̳̳͎̻̗̣̭͕̜̫̺̼̬̪̳͎̭͎͍̬̳͓͔̠̘͔͚̼̞͍̖͚̞͎̟̠̯̣͔̘̥̼͈͕̗̺̤͙͙̹͎̺͎͍̲̫̖͎̜̗̪̙̹͎̲̹͍̗̥͓̮̰͍̹͍̩̥̜̤̻̫͚̼̠̣̺̯̖̜̥̞͖͎̩͓̲̮͕͓̱̘̤̭̥̜̟̞̰͖̻͇͖͉̞͈̣̮͔̣͓͔͈͖̲̰͉̖̺̹͈͉͎̩͔̞͇̩̗̰̼̮͚̼̞͉͇͙̜̺̟͉̻̯̦͎̲͇̠̝̝̲̎̏͒̒̌̆̆͛̐̐̂̈̓̽̓̇̎͑͗͋̎̍̽͆̀̌̏̔͋̈́͐̑̂̾̑̊̀͑̍͒̐̅́̏̿͑͋͌͛̑̎̉̍̆͊́̽̏̐͐̋͌̀̀́̑̍́̔͌͒̎́̐̾̽̽̽̈̀̈́̃̀̽̂̓̈́͌͒͂̅̾̑́̈́͋̀͌̌̂̂̓̉̍̓̃̿͑̾̍͒̈́́͌̔̍̂̍̋͂̇̓́͐̓̓̐̅̋̔̐̇͌̾͗̈́͊́͆͂̃͋̊͆̑̃͊́̋̊͆̽̋̆͆̈́̊̈́̓̃̔̎̀̌̒͐̎͊̀͋̀́͆́̉͐̅͆̎̍̀͂̊̉̐̆͊͛͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÿ̸̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̲͓̠̥̬̤̬͉̦̦̙̖̪̱͈̝̮̰͈̥̤͍̟͓͔̟̟̩͈̤̻̭͓̦̟̬̤̟̹͉̞̟̥͚͍͍̰̩̹̹͇̟̳̰͕͙̺̖̩̘̇̂͊̅͆̎̊̋̍̈́̔̍̇̉̂̇̾̅̌͐̋̍̒͋̔͌̒̓̑͗̈́͐͊̀́̆͑̎̋̃̍͂͂̔̾͂̅̌̑̏͂̄̓͒̍́͋́̎͛̍̎̂̈́̾͗̔̍̉̓̅̈́̓̔̀́͆̄̃̓̀̇͗̾̃̃̆̽̉͐̿̌̈́͗̅̏͗̏̋̓̿͗̑̀͆̋̀̈͐̅͑̑͂̎͑̓̐̂̒̈́̏̄͊̃̀͑̍͌̑̎̑́͂̾̽̈́̓̑͛̌̄̿̂̎̐̈́̑̀͐̑͛̈̈̄̂͗̌̔́̔̀̌̌̀͐̅̾̀͋̂̎͂̅͗̀̋̈́̀͋̃̀̈́̿̋̋̈̾̽̔͒̓̑͛̈́͗̎̌́̂̎̓̓͊̽͑̀̀͑̽́͌͂̂͊͛͆̊̃͊̈́̌̈́̈́͂̈́̓̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̰̣̖̙̹̯̠͍̰̫̭̞̬̝̖͓̼̺̱̹̳̻͓͓̝̣̟͖̳̼͚̦̱̩̳͉͉̭̗̗̙̖̭͙͉̫̹͕̜̰̗̪̥͇̩̱̟̱̯̟̬͍͇͉̥̦̗̱̯͎̘͔̯̠̳͍͔̭͍̙̜̞̭̰̱̹͓̫̮̯̝͚̰̠̹͓͕̼͖͇̤̗̜͕̖͍̭̩̻͚̗͈͖͉̦͇͍̱̝̺̯̝͈̝̭̫͓̦̺͔̥̮̫̫̥̝̥̬͚̭̻̖̱͇͎͇͈̭̣͓̞͎̣͉͓̜͔̬̭̦̭͚̞̫͖̰͕̳̺͎͚̹̭̖̘̹̱̭̤͚̟͖͈̗̪̬͓̟͍̼̫͉̱̯̯̮͔̗̳̩̻̻͙͖̬͉̘͓̼̝͍̮̲̰̞̼̮̯̤̳̼̪̺͈̹̮̺̭̥̟͕̝̂̅̔̍̓̎̈́̈́̾́̈́͗̂̐̇̍̈͛͗̾̎̉̔̋̈́̀̅̆͊̂̓͌̈́͌͛̏̑̇͆͑̓̑̃̑͗̍̀͗̎̓͂̌͑͐̀͐͌̑̿͛̎̂̊̐̏͌̐̓̈́̈́́̽̄͂́̿̅̅́̑̃̈́̾̄͑̅͒̇̆̒̋̒̆̎͋͒́̈́̑̑̊͗̀̇̇̓͆̋̋́̄͐̽̍͛̓̎̈́̆̋̀̊͑̅̀̈́͒̈́͗́̅͑̒͆̾́͗̎͐̇͌͊͑͌̍͛͐̎̓͌̑͗̀͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỷ̸̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̡̡̧̛̠̹͈̪͓̗͍̰͖̯̼̳͉̬͈̞̪̻͖͚̺̖̻̞̜̪͙̱̫̠͓͕̼͚̘͚͙͕͔̘͙̜͕̟̻͖͓͙̼̦͚͕̝̭̝̪̪͔̖̩̗̹͔̯̥̤͚̲͚̞͕̱̼̭̠͎̦͍̣̜̘̝̗̺̭̼͍̝̺̠̥̥̳̳̫̞̹̹̙͚̯̩̖̣̩͙͍̠̯̤͇̗͓̭͔͔͈͕̩̠̤̩͙̙̫̯̗͇̼̣͍̲͎͖̼͇̪͙̮̭͈̟͇͇̞̯͖̳͍̤̜̞̻͉̼̞͕̙̥̥̠̜̯͔͈͔̻̳͚̖͔͚̟̱̪̟͕̤̞̩̜͉̣̤͕͔̦͓̱͔̗͖͇̮̗̰͇̠̺̼̖̭͉̩̘̻̩̺̘̣̜̪̾͊̔͛̂̾͆̏̃͛͗͒̒͑̅̀̽̔̊͛͐̒̅̇͌̈́̌͌̒̏̌̆̐͊̐̓̽̄̎̎̀̿̿͛̓̈́͌͛͑̎̑̊͗́̈̓̇̈́̾̈̄̌̄̽̉͂̅͑̓̀̈́̅̂͆̀͒̒̅͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̡̨̢̯̩̣͍͉̠͓̥̺͉̭̙͎̠͉̦̞̤̳͍̮̼͎͈̭̠͇̫̱͎͕̞̗͈̻͉͎̄͑̊̉̑̊̈́̉̄̀̆͐͐̓̓̔̔̂͊̋͑̍̈̃̂̀͑͊̏̂͊͋̈́̍̈́̀̒̇̔̇͐͆̽͊̓̀̏̏̀̾̇̈̉͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅų̶̡̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̨̛̮͚͉̱̭̰̭̘͔̠̻̳̲̻̩̪̭̲͕̻̩̜͕̻͎̩͓̞̘̠͔̠̱͉͕̦͍̼̯̭̺̙͓̜͈̯̯̘̰̗̠͙̦̘̪̜̼͓̠̝̹̺̦̜͖͓͉̞̝̭̝̞̻̙͙̞͇̬̦̺͇̻̘̪͖̫̟̩̞͇̫͖͔̮̫̗̜͈̩͖̱̞͎̟̫̬̲͈͉̘̥̹̟̻̪̗͖̙̙̩̞͉̮̜̭̘̠̟͓̱̝͍̘͚͇̜͈̘͓̫̜͙̖̞͓̫̬̺̞͕̘͇͍͔̻̗̫̱̞̬̪͎͍̗̱̟͚̩̱̤̹̦̙̘̠̝̝͖̳̪̺̭̣̟͎͇͚͓̮̲͈͉̜͕̮̣̥͕̟̠͍̰̦̝̰͙̘̺̺̖̪̺̖̼̤̪͓̖̮̲̩͇̰͇͔̘̞͈̞̬̪̼̞̣͔̟̯͍̯͖̰̪̟̦̮͛̈́̔̈́̋͆̍̏͑̉̃̇̅̓̄̃̒̎͑̏̄͆̒̽̌̃̑͌͂̍̋́̅̂͋̓̇̒̈́̃̈́̄͋̎͋̐͗̓̏͗͑͒̈́͂̇̌͂̒̔̒̊͌̓͆̾̔̃͋̃̄͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨͉͗̆̅͆͐͆̐̈́̌͂̊͂̄̉̐̓̾̀͛̍̍̈́̍́̒͗͆͂̋̌͌̀͆̊͌̋̆̈́̉̀̿̄͊̌̅́͗̄̏̃̃̋͋̈́̏̅̑̍̌̓̂̂̉̆͑͐̀̈̀͑͂̇͊̏͆̓͛̄̾̾͊̉̂͋̇̃̃̈́̀̈̀̓̿͘̚͘͘͝͝͠͠͝s̵̨̨̢̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̛̛͎̜͇̣̪͖͔̱̯͖̦͖̮͇͕̩̼̳̤̭̣̺̣͚̯͙͙͔̠̣̪̝͎͈̼̙͖̥̥̞͉̘̻̖̜̦̬̮͓͕̠̱̟̫͖̻̲̜̘̲͔̥͚̣̻̩̩̤̞̜̟͖̭̟͔̦͕̰̜̼̯͕̩̭̱͈͕̪̗̯͉̹̥̠͎̲͈͉̙̹̮͉̣̺͇̜͉͎͓̫̥̗͍̩͙̘̲͓̺̻͉̗̦̳̘̜͈͉̘̭̙̞̠̟̯͔̻͈̝̟̟̻̐̏̋̔̌̾̈́̏̔̂̽́̃͗̌̌̃̈̓̔̇̇͑̓̒̃́̎̑̀̌͊͐̔̌̎̄̊̀̐̃͋́̈̃̆̌́͛͂̋̑͒̅͛̓̐̈́̎̒̆̔̒́̐̈̓̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̴̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̡̧̨̡͉̮̰̲͔̜̼̬͈̹͚̬͍̣̭̹̫͓̤̻̰̘̻̰̼̬̘̤̞͈̫̙͓̠̬̟̤̱̬̘̩̻̠͇̲̰̱͙̘̰̤̗̦̝̖̜̘̝̼̟̮̯͙̦̩͚̱̠̺̯͙͇͔͙̬͔͙͚̣̖̼̼̰͔̖̦̩̟̖͉͈̪͓͚͕̼͉̻̘͖̰̜̥̬̻̭̺̺͕̻̺̺̙̗̺̙̮̦̖͇̤̺̹̣͉̞͇͖͍̞̲̰̙͚͕̥̜̘̟̦̫̮̼̤̯̼̥̺͍̪̩̙̜̖̠͍͇͕͖͖̘̘̳͙̦̬̼̳͉̬̪͉̹͖̤̮̩̙̯̤͎̰̤̙̗̫̺̯͉͖͉͍̻͚̬̰̙̽̆̾̈́̾̌͆͒́̈́͛̅̐̓̐͊́͑̉̈̾͛̒̿̽́̄́̂͗̃̏̈́̏̽̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅņ̷̧̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̨̨̛͎̺̥̣̞̗͕̦̣̗̰̘͔̞̻̠̝̥̹̫̼̦͈̗̞̠͖̲̗̦͉̹̫̙̘̩̥͖͔͈̮̝̝͚̤̝̖͉͇͈̫̜̰̞͉͖̠͓̫͕̼̘̹̠͉̭̝͎̩̮͔͇̙̙̣͈͈͔̠̫͎̲̯̜̞͔̜͕̩̹̘͚̩̙̼̝͇̰̤̻̘͔̖̯̲͔͈̭͔̬̱̜̰͙͓̭͍̫̼̫͕͇̝̱̩̪̩̻̙̥̟̩̠̮̣̜̗͍̲͉̱̪̦̖͚͇̭̬͓̲̟͇̘̲̮͔̗̪̩̙̱̫̖̖̙̫̗̰̗̱͖̻̘͍̺͚̥̲͚͖͔̝̤̳̫̭͎̼̤̪̩̻̳͈̳̰͎͕͙̲̥̝̅̄̈́̽͋͒͑̃̀͌̎͆̓͗͊͆̈̾̈́̌͌̍̃͊͛̽͑̈́̎́͗́̔̈̍̔͊͐͊̍̂͐̈́̍̀̆̅̒̓́̅̾̋̃̅̐̀̆̽̽̈́̓̎̋̅͌̈́͐̈́̓̐̉̽̆̉͆̈̅͛͌͂̈̈̇̇̈́͆́̊̊̈́͋̏̊̆̔̆̄̌̎̇̌̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̧̨̨̧̧̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͚̖͚̙̟̹̖̫͔̯̲͚̩͙̻̯͎̳̹̜̗̺̯͙̜̩̳̟̦̖͉̖͇͖̭͓̟̗̖͇̥̤̟͙̤̙̰̞̖̪̖̘̩͕͇̩̰̲̖̪̠͈̦̼̜̮̼̱͔̟̫̰̹̣̰̟̗̳͓̟̣̫̣͙͉̝̣̦̘̭̣̜̜̭̖͇̝̦̩̤͔͕̥̱̘̞̪̠͙̼̮̩͎͙͈̟̖̝̖͙͓̻̄̐͐̐͆͗͒̔̓͌͌́̐͛̎͛͆͂̈́͑͆̆̈̍̄͐̔̑̀̾̓͋̓̋̓̋̂͑͌̄̑͛̂̍̽̋̃̓̉̽̍̀͛͒͆͊̍͑̇͒̎̀̌̃̏͒̃̿̃̐́͑͒̅̀̏́̀̇̄͆̑͋́́̓̌̐͗̈́̉́́͒̍̈́̒̉̔̈́̈́͐̔̍̀͐͆͆̓͛̑̋͊̓̈́͌̑̍̌̓̔̈́̈́̑̑͛̋̈͆̀̊̆̋̑̔̓̓̓͋̍̎́̊̈́͌̾̽̑́̓̈́̅̒̉̑̅͊̈̌́̍͐̒̉̔̓̊̂̌̆́̀̄̃̓͑͛͐̀͛̄͛̇͊̉͊͑̃̅̂̈́̀̾̓̾̈́͆͗̾̆͐̓̏̈̐͛̅̄̈͑̈́̔͛̀̔́͋̌̎̈́͆̓̇̈́͒̀̐͋͗̈́̈͗͆̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̱̟̘̝͈̬͇̣͖̻̰̩͈͕̮̙̦̮̙̦̟͚̮̱̠̺̝̰̗͖̻̪͍͕̺̬̖̼̫̗͇͕̝̩̗̼͉̯̥̟̺͖̭̭̙̬͕̫̻̳̣͔͇̻̳̝̺͍̠͇̗̯̓̅̔͆̽̀̍͌̿̒̀̾̀͆̂͒͗̀̉̌̂̈́̔̔̂̄̿̄͛̏̂́̈́͐͊̀̈̎̆̏̒́̊̈́̀̑͛̋̿̓́͑́̒̂́̿̂͊͐̈́̍̈́̏̃̇̃̄͋̐̎̅̋͋̈̒͆̐̌͋̉̆́̅͊̈́͋̄̆͒̉͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̷̡̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̡̣̰̙̗̬̯̲̳͇̲̪̰̩̙̯̞͕̠̰̠͉͉̙̫̹̝̻͍͚̪̼͍̳̮̻̟͓̪̳͈̼͉̬̟̬̞̭̗̺͕̺̮͈̤̝̫̘͈̩̦͖̲̻̦͓̙͇̫̮͍̯̪͇̰̤̱̞̖̦̫͕̪̘̭͔̺̻̘͎̬̯͍̙̖͙͓͓̯̣̦̳̹̣̦̣̗̺̪̳̻̖͙̪̮̼̙̤̰͓̝̬̣̗̥̱͍̝̞̹̬̠̰̼̼̫̬̟͚̙̱̹̦͎̱̠͎̺̬̩̥̺̜͎͉͓͙̙͙̩̘͔͔̘̳̦̏͌̏͑̂̓͑̋̏́͌̌̔̊̍̽̽̏̈̓̈́͆͊͂̔͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͇͖̺̮̣͇̭̰̰̫̠̬̘̮̜̝̰̟̠̬͚̬̥̹̰̫̱̠̣̯̦̻͓̰̞̩͕̠̖̫̘̦͉͈̬̣̗̙̳̫͎̺̯̠̤̦̼͖̪̤̳̻̝̯̺̖̺͎̯͔̮͈̠͓̰̫̮̠͚̯̩̩͍̝̞̠̜͚͚̮̥̰̙̝̹̲͓̜̳̳͎͍̺̻̫̣̬̱̺̳̭̤͇̘͉̩͔̮̥̳̜̜̟̻̖̯̥̮̥̭̦̗̳͙͉͈̬̖͎̤̱͚̲̟͓̯͉̮͖͖̭͍͚͉̻͍̤̠̦̲͙̮̦͈͍̻̼̥̞̦̜̼̭͍̙̩̦̱͙̻̗̯̭͍̺̟͈̲̠̟̦̱̈́̔̍̊̌̊͐̓̈̍̂͂̀̅̃̋͌̑̀̐̆̾͑̒̈́͑̓̀̇̾̉͐͂̓̈́͗͂̑̽͐͌͋̈́̽̓̑̉͒̅̎͆̀̈́̀̆̽͊̇͗͒͆̅͂̓̃̆͋̄̋̂̃͗̂̀̉̆͌̎̃̃͛̉́̆͋͊̀̂͋̈́̀͑̐̋́́̓̈́̅͌͋̅͒̔̈́͒͆̇̚̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̵̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̠̯̠͙̝͈̰̬̠̱̤̥̖͙͖̮͕̼̮̤̜̠̟͎͚̠̞̞̫̟̙̺̞̗̳͔̺̣̗̤̞̩͕͔̱͖͔̠̱̩̪̱͙̺̻̣͈̰̤̼͉̼̜̼͖̥̥̘͇̙̞͍͇̻̙͓̻͖͂̊̊͛͌̈́͌̆́͒̋́̀͑̊͛̓̈̌̋̓̋̀͂̈́̃̓͊̈́̃͒̿̽̋͛̿̾̎̍͋̀̿̓̓̄͋̀̈́̑͆̌̀́̌͆́͂̇͗̏͒̎͌̔̅̿̏̽͛͋͐̏̉͒̓̃̋͑̇͑̅̎̊̋̒̑̂̇͑́̔̋̈́͂̆̐͒̅́͐̓̑̈́͐̍͊͋̓͛̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̛̗͚̲͎͍̝͉̙̙̟̳̰͖͚̰͙̰̹͕͔̙̲̮̦̞͕̦̭̳̬̥̫̠͉̯̤̰̪̬͓̪̝͎̻̻͇̦̥͈̘̱̲̻̳̹͈̻̦̦̞̻̰͔͈̦̹̤̞̙̬̱̟͈̘̰̼̰͔̜̬̻̭̦̜̫̦̣̬͙̝̤͈̞͕̟̜̘͍͓̠̳̺͎̳̩̦͇̜̝̯̠̱̺̘͇̬̹͚̞̘̩̘̜͖̫̬̰̳̰̖̻͇͕̦̳̭̜̺̫̭̦̮͇̬͓̱̬͖̹̙̊̒̂͒́̑͛̽̈̓̄̓̈́̆̀͗̏̀͗̍̈́̓́̈́̐̔̒̽́̀̓͋̽̈̃͐̒͂̄̇̏̓̈́͌̋̀̈́̏͆̈̄̿̄̀̌̏̀̽̀́̅̓̽̅͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅb̴̨̡̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̬̤̙̜̫̗̭̬͈̖͇̱̠̭̻̪͕̩̘̤͍͔̼̫̟̫͖͚͔͍̞̗̥̻̬͕̥̪̠͖̞͍͕̞̬̩̯͍̲̝̩̱̭̫̹̬̲̝͍̟͉̗̣͇̰̜̬̺͎͕̬̠͔̜̺̹͉̣̼̘̫̫͈̳̪̰̝̭̱͔͇̥̰̫͉͇͕̮̪̟̝̳̖̼̬̞̜͚̼̰̱͖̤̰̗͔̱̼͔͉̪̺͖͉̤̙̬͙̪̰̙͎̝͚͚͔͇̻̭̙̻̩̤̳̺̩̳͍̼̝͇͎͔͎̭̲̻̰͈̬͚̞̳̯̰̥͙̺͎̬͎͙̭͙̱͖͚̪̣̫̮̱̳͚̞͔̯̞̻̥̺̰͓͙̞̬̝̘͛̈͛̃̆͑̄̄̔́́͆̾͊̃́̒̀̇̏̀́̈́͑̀̀̐̿̾̂͊̔̽̋̀̓̎̈́̑͂̓͂͊̂̊̀͑͛̊͆̾̀̇͐̍̊͛͒̋̾͂͑̀̌̅͆͑̏̀̃̎̓̄̏͂͒͛͆̋̏̐̈́͛̈́̔́͒̄͛̿͆͆̎͑̿̏̏̏̈́̅̍̄͂̿́̍́͛̄͆̐̉̎͋̆̄̏͐̒͌̓̈̉͌̑̾́̄͗̃̇̈́͂͐̐́͌̋̀̏́̈́̆͒̏͌̋̿͌͌̓̔͗͗̾̒͐͗́̔̽̈̈́̉̾͋̽̀̿̂̅̽̒̊͒͛̾̏̀́̓͆͒̎̉͗̿̇̃̎͐̈́͛̿͌̿̉̾͐͌́͗͛͗̈́̑̍͒̃͒̔̉̀̔̽̔̊̎̌͗̍̈́̈̍̍̋̃̄̐͒̂̐̏̆̀̑̂͆̅̑́̈́̀̅̊̏̓̄̂͌͒͗͛̂̃̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̵̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̦̺̞͉̯͉̣̟͙̫̬̟͖̼̜̗̮̙̺͇̬̤̠͓̺̪̤̥̗̦̪̬̘̬̤͕͖͓̗͎͕͚̲̯̖̳̹̪̝̬̰̘̳̪̤̤̪̤̻͚̙̫̯̼̞͕̘͕̟̺̮̳̲̲̭̗̥͇̝͎͎̦̹͓̮̩̮̱͖̭̮͎͔̦̤̠̘̯̰̬̺͎͔̬͓̜͓͙̘̼̩̮̖͓̹̟͍̼̦̳͓̜̺̞͎͓͚̫͔̞͓͈͙̻̟͍̘̘̠͖̞̖̬̬̮̼̮̲͇̘̫̝̹̥̰̳͈͉̻̪̺̯̩̬̞͍̻̬̮͖̮̥̩̥̭̰̬̘̬̫̠̹̲̯̗͈̥͕͕̮̹̺͈͇̝̠̳̞͉̝̜̲͙̥̻̬͚͇̜̻̣̲̘̩͕͕̙͍͙͎̳̻͓̣̮̮̣̤̥͙̹̰̙̺̣̳̠͇͋̋̓̍̐͑͛̌̀̑͗͐͆̋̇̈́̈́͊̐̉̈́̂͗̂̐͌͋̃̃̒̾̔̃̎̄͒̎́̄̾̌̓͌͗́̿̅̐̈̾͂̈̉͐̌̀̈̒̐́̿̒͒̂̀̎͂̍͒̈͒̀́̊̓͆͆̏̈́̿̂͛̎̅̒͊̿̇̂̐̀̐̈́́͌̎͐̔̿̈́͒̿͊̀̍̂̔̐͗̈́͛̀̈́̈́́͌̀̇̔̈́͌͋͒͛̆͛̑́̄́̽̾̇̈́̓̐̏̑͌̏̀͒͊̅͐̀̿̈̓̀͐̾̿̍̈͂͑̄̔̃̓͗̌̽́́̒̃̒͒̔̄͛̏̃̀̀̆͗͛̄͂̀͆́̋̾͂̋̽́̔͌͑̊̈́͋̈́̒͑̑́͊͂͗͗́̉͗̈́͊̐̋̿̌̄͂̑́͒̾̑͑̇̈́͂͑̃̉̿̾̇̅̿́̀́͊͊̏̋̍͑́̀́͒͒́̊͘̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅṭ̵̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̤͉̪̠͍̱͎̗̣̜͙̪̭͓̟̞̣̖͎͍̖̘͎̺̜̲̠͓͎͖̜͈͉̲͉̣̘̭͔͔͉̬̞̲̱̱̬̹̭̩̯͖̲͇͍̖͈̙͍͇̙̣͕͖̰̤̯̠̗̤̝͎̲̝̙͖̦͎̣͈̙̯͖͕̬͓̱̗̥̞̮̪̮̦͚̻̙͕͚̯̼̰͕̩̝̠̩̟̬̻̼̤͈̘̤̬̖̦̳̲̲̱̦̳͙̰̯͓̖̝̯̹̹̖̯̙͍̻͖̩̹̹̪̤̣̼͕͕̫̬͎̗͍̠̘̜͉̜̦̟̜͇̖̣̲̣̭̪̙̹̘̯̆̾͑̿͑͗͗̾̾̏̓̽̔͆̓̀̈́̀̑̄̄̆̐̂̄̎̈́̓̾͊̇̽̾̀̋̐͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̷̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̰̗͈͖͔̖̮̤̜̞͔̹̬͇̺̹͚̼͖̪͉̗͚̼̟̻̳̱̻̜͕̩̍̀̋̍͊̀͋͊́͆͑̍̀̽́̈́̎̃̋̾̆̈́̋͒̃̑́̉̅̿̀̋̾̔̋͂̈́͗̓̒͆͒̏̀̀̽́͋́̋͆́̄̌̂̎̊̀̽̅̏̍̈́̉͋̈́̇͒̒̎̓́̐̍̿̎͒̇͋͑͑̑̆̆́͆̅̇̓͋͗͋̊̉͛̋̍̀͌͋͑̿̂̓̈̏̈́̓̐̾̈́̏̇͌͛̓͆͆̅̊̌̓͆̀̈́̋̿̇̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅĥ̸̢̨̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̟̝͓͍͚̳͙̗͍̼͉̰̻̫̣̞̮̠͓̬̞̞̯͓̬̣̰̞̱̤̳͓̮͍̜̰̝̙̜͇̰̫͉̺̱͎͎̖͕̟̫̙̖̤̲͇̞̼̼̲̹̭͖̘̙̭̹̗̗̘̰̼̥̟̪̤͔͍̲̠̥͚̭͍͕̙̗̜̳̬͕̟̯̗͔͚̤̪̭̣̩̠̥͇̠̰̻̘̦̥̻̟̞͕̜̗̱̖͙̗̙͉͙̭̩̩̝̜̥̠̳͉͔͎̺̯͈̝̰̦̣̖͉̗͍͈̫̱͓̄̾̐̅̽̇͌̑̈́̓̒̑͒͋͌̐̿̋́̋͒̂̓̀͋̄͐̈́̽̄̓̐̉̽̋̀̌̂̌̓͌̂͊͐̋̔̓͗͋̑͊̀̆͊͊̃͂́̔̒̐͌̐̾̿̑̎̂̋̀͑̑̑̔̔͘̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ,̷̨̡̨̨̧̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̞̮̱̩̲̞̳̙̺͖̫̘͓̩͎̠̬̼̙̫̰̳͍̝̬͕̖͕̗͇͎͔̲̬̼̲̪̳̼̘̤̺̱̭̳̘̰̻͔̪͉̜͓͉͈̞͕̠̫̫̼͉̠͈̼̳̮͕̗̰̼͙͇̦̯̳͉̗͎̲͈̞̺̺̹͈̰̥̞͕̩̪̬̖͎͓̟͇̰̪̺̦͗̓̔̉̐̿̌̎̾̓́̈̌̂̑̒̾̾̉̌̍̋̋̿̈́͂̔͌̆͑̍̽͂̏̓̉́̑͗͐̀̃̍̽͒́̆͂̿̔͆̉͐̇͋̽̄̔̋̆̅̊͒̃̐̓̐͂̀̌̒͊̄͊̀̑́͛͑̃̈́̐̈́̽́͋̉̐̇̇̂͑͌͊͊̄̋͂̍̉̑̐̄̇͛͊̑̉̀̔̀̍͋̆̄̿̂̓͗̄̾͆͊̓̍̀̽̀̅́̈́̀̌͊͊̑͊͊̏͑̀̀͌̈́̿͋̈́̽̏͂͛͌̒́̔́̋̀́̽̈́̉̉͊̋̈́͌͒̿̄̈́͊̈́̄́̎̀̍̈́͛̈́͒̉̉̋̀̑͊͆̈́̓̿͛͒̍̉͌̌̊̌̊́̆͋̈́͋͗̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǪ̵̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̛̥͉̻͙̺͚̼̳̰̼͖͚̝̗̞̟̠̯̥̮̳̹̟̰͚̮͎̬̻͕̲̹̼̘͖̗̟̠̬̣͎̹͓͖̮̱͇̩͎͙̖͈̫̜̥̳̳̳̭̞̗̦̟̜̜̻̬͔̘̤̲̺̭͉͖̤̞̼̮̲͇̭̱̺̹͕̜͕̩̹̩̫̱̺̘̪͇̯͙͇̩͕͈̞͍͙̟̱̻͇̗̣̪̥͖̘̮̮̝̺͉͉̲͎̣̤͓͎̪̬̟̼̝̬̘̫̱̣̞͙̗͔̦̬͚̫̭̰̬̜͓͇̮̲͖̜͚̩̳͎͕̦̞͉̤̖̠̻̤̞̰͙̳͕̤͈̭̖̘͕͙̯̼͔͎̥̟̞̹̫͈̰̣̮̪̫͎̥̥̠̱̜̩͉̩̥̝͔̲̻̥̯͇̬̜͈̙̯͇͇̬̗͕̱̱̜̖̖̠̱̞͔̗͚̦̭̜̣̥̹̫̜̥̬̻̫̹̠̣͉͓͙̜̻̼́̈́̈́̽̊̌̑͂̽͗̌͛̍̓̓̾̓͒̈͗͆̌͆͊͌̌̊̆͑̈̇̃̾̊̓̈́̈͛͛̆̈́́̒̇̃͊̅̍̈̽́̎̓̎̍̾̍̓̈̄̿̃͊̾̋͂̐̈̑̊́̄̎̐͋̾̅̾̀́̿́̂̀̾̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̢̝̤͍̝̟̲̲͔̹̙̬͍̥̱̥̠̞̙͉̘̝͓̥̩̗̳̜̹̠̼̻̻̱͕̥̪̻͇͇̹̻͖̱̞̮̪̼̝͕̜͔͙͍͖̦̤̗͎͚̗͉̱̗͙̻͚̬̟͙̯̜̙̼̰̗̻̽͂̎̎̔̇̓͑̂͒̑͂̈́̊̒́̏̎͌̃̀̌͊͆̂̒̋̓͋͑́͋͊̈́̈̏̋̚͜͜͜͝͝͝Į̷̨̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̳̼̩̖̯̤͍͙͚̻͍͖̻͖̼̟̯͙̼͇͉̪̣̞͚͖̜̫̥̤̣̖̣̻͍͇̮͔̬̭̟̩̤͙͎̻̗̤̫̪̞̩̪̫̟͖̰̝͕̞̝͍͕̖̳̪͈͔̞̜͔͓͉̬̞̻̣̰̺͙̩̺̭͚̱͔͖̪̹̠̦̰͎͕͓̺̩͓̣̘̙̱̖̙̬͎̞͔̠̩̲̲͓̬̦̯͓̖͕̬̼̖͎̝͎͇̮̮̪̯̳̞̭͈̠̺̟̞͖͎͚̲̰̤̦̲̗̰̬͓̘̞͖͈͎͕͔͉̩̠͓͓̼͙̻͓͚̖̬̮͖̬̮͇̬̺̥̯̞̫̟̬̝̩̣̫̬̹̮̫̰̗̫͙̲̙̟̥͓̝͇̘̜̾͌̆͐͛͐̀̉͋́̐̂̾̐̆̀̄͛̃͗̊̌̈̌̉̽͒̄̓̌̽̆̐͛̇̋͆̋̄̊̒̐̓́̏̔̌̀̾́͌̃̎̈́̈́̐͋̐̈́̎̊͆͌̿͐́͆͋̈̀͋̒̌̋̄̀̀̀̈̈́̍̽͒͒̓̈́͂̾̋̇͌͆̒̀̂̀͛́͊̇̀̿̊͗̽͗̍͌̒̉̓̍̆͑̐͊̇͐̈̅̔̏͊̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̡̛̙̺̤̟̘͙͔̭͖̘͔̝̗͉̯̟̭̪̣̬̠̙͎̬̝͚̦̯̘̹͇̝̣͇͉̣̪̥̼͙̦̪̳͈͔̪̘̘̠̺̳͖͓͇͎͉̺͚͇̳̦͕̰̙̲̪͎̪͕̠̩̙̲͕̥̭͉̬̙͉̹̫̹͖̝̯̪͎̜̜̼̳̩͔͍̼̥̮͔̖̭͕͕̙̰̖̤̝͚̤̖̲̤̫̮̩̻͇͂̽͗͊͆̏̂͂̂̋͒̂̔͆̅̈́̒̑͂̏͂̔͗̽͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͚̗̹̮̠̬͇̜̞̱͈̲͎̘͍̪͙̻̜̬̼͔͚͈̬̘̘͇̳̦̫̰̺̗͈̤̝̬̰̤̝͉̫͍͉̬͚̥͍̩̰̜͔̣̝̣͚͓̯͓̝̳̠̳̬͍̖̻͖̻͎̦̻̤̼̗̪̯͎͍̻̯͓̮̘̳̱̻̘̯̮̣͉̘̲͕̫͎̗̞͎͎̪͍̱͓̪̙̟̫͓̰̣̲̲̠̺̥̗̦̻̮̹̭̻̖̝͔͇̟̮͍̟̺͎̹̤̠͚̞͍͉̠͇̖͍̭̜͉͕̗̦̪̭̲̼̘̲͕̹̠̬̺͍̬̜̲͙͍̝̹̼͇͈̪̰͕͍̠̮̜͎͎̖̮̙̩̘̤̜̻̫͍͓͉̯̞̱͎͖͚̳̥̥̺̯̼͉͐́͆̈̓̈́͂̉̇̑͂̎̀̓̎͗͆́͂̎̈́͋͂̐̎͆̄̌̋̋̅̒̋͛͗̇̌̑̑̾̈́͂̆̓͂̂̂̄͆̿́͒̃̂̎͋̅̀̑̃̄̈͑̃̌̈́̑͂̋̋̊̋͗̆̊̅̈́̓̀̃́̊̑̊̎͗̈́̀̊̿́̀̃̌̿̔̈̑̽̎̓̊̒̇́̂͒̃͛̾̿͐̄̆̍͌͛̄̇̿͒͗̍͆̊̉̋̿̃̉͌̇̽̅̒͐̾͑́̿̍͊̒̆̓͆̽̓̽̉͗͐͋̎͆̄̌̽͌͗͌̄̄̓̿̀͆͛̄̐̃͋̊̍̀͋̊̏̋̂̅̎̍̾̐͂̍́̉̌͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅä̶̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͍͔͙̱͙̻̠͓̮̬͎̥̟͙͉̙̭͔̮̣̼̫͖͎̥͍͔̹͍̜̠͈̻͙̫̰̙̤̭͎̭̮̟͙̱̺̳̗͙̼̘͍̳̙͉̙̤͓͍̹̖̥̪͚̼͉̥̳̮͚̘̬̹̺̫̼̣̹̹͚͎͔̥̝̼͓̯͓͓͉̜͕͇̭͙̺̻͙͉̗̱̥̮̼͎̩̹̹́̆͗̈̒̌̆̉̌͗̌̊̊̈͊̋͐͂̑͆̾̊͂̀̍̓̍̇̀̽͗͊̈́͒̾́̌̈̿̓̑̎͆̒̂̓͊̾́͊͒̋̾̿̽͑͗̎́̅̑̏̄̆́̓́̓̂͗͆̍͊̄̌͛̈́̑́̓̃̈́̋̿͛̾͌͑̓́̐̓̊͋͂́̄͆̅̇̇͌̑͆̐͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅŷ̷̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̨͇̪̦͖̣͉̼̳͖̤̞̭̥̖͚̺̹̟̠̳̖̮͖̝̗͍̙̫̩͎̯̪̜̙̺̠̖̹͍̩͚̻͕̹͕̥͇̺̘̰̠͉̺͈̟̼͈͍̭̗̯͔͕̣͖͔̹̹͙̲̖͇͓̱̘̖̼̫̗̣̖͚̠̹̞̼̥̙̮̙͍̝͚͔̩̖̪͉̙͇̳̤͎̝̗̜̰̱̲͓͖̘̳͓̟͍̗̫̮̘̤͈̭͕̘͎̬̦̼̠͉̹̝̦̥̩̪̩͓͈̪͎͈̺̲͓͔̠̤̫̼͚̠͓͚͔̲͍̹̦̖̖̓̊̔̓̂͂͊͆͆́͐́̃̃̊͒̀̉̍͊̊̔̃̔̚̚̕͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅ,̶̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̳̫̠̞̺̯̫̺̱̱̪̰͍̥̪͍̬̗̩͈̺̹͙̠̺̼̼̭̘͇̹̟̹͓͍͇̱͓̺̜̫̫̩̔̆̈͐́̉͆͒͒̄̒͗͑̿̆̍̈́́̀̓͑̋̈́̆͊͑͌̓͒̑̉͋́̑̂̿̐̅͋̔͆́̒̀͗͐̍͛̃̂͂́̀̊̀̄͂͋̾̅̍͂̃̾̑̓̿͐̆̅͂͆̅̐͆̉͑̈́̽͒̆̈́̓̀̀̈́̃̐̈́̃̍͐̏̒̌̃̓̂̀̃͒͆̓̔̓̃̏̃̈̈́̾̎̋̎̑̐̉̏̓̀̇͂̈́̉͗͆͑̊̍͊̈̓̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̢̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛͈̮̲̤̣̘͔̳̖̥̱̖̣̗̟̯̩̠̰̙̜̙̭͈̹̜͕̞̳̮̳̠̠̼͖͔̠̟̰̩̗̠̗͕͉̞̟̙̭̬̗̠̣̱̟͍̦̦̹͙̙̭͈̻̖̝̖̮̙͉͔̪̞͓̫̥͔̣̤̭͔̯͔̘͓͈̻͍͚̝̬̠̯̯̱̦͍̣̥̤̪̝͎̭̭͇̖̲̹̦͙͉̘̖͙̳͎̖̞͓̖̙̜͕͙̽͋̾̊́͋̀̒́̋̆͛̈́̇̌̈́͐̋̈́́̃̾̂͂͌̆͗̏̌̃͒̏̔̈̂͊͑́̏̇̉̔͒͑̓͆̀̍̈́͌̈͂̓̾̀̓́͐͋͆̀̎͋̈́̑̌̇̓͋̓̅́̾̉̊͋̊͊͆̅͋̂͐̓͂͒̀̌̆̽̿̉́̎̾̏̓̉́̀̑̑̅̋͊̉̑̓̅̓͊̒̀̊͛̍͋̋́̊̃̋͆͑̍͊̎̒͊̀̀̃̽̓̎̍̌̇̀̄̀̏̒͑̆̋̽͂̑̌͂̊̓̓̃͂̑͐̔̈́̾̾͑̏̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̷̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̖̘̰͇͔̭̤̙̙͈̙͈̳̬͉͖̪̟̳̖͖̹̳̤̯̹̙̰̥̳̙̫̻̞̫̹̞̙̬͔̭̣̲̳̯̮̬̜͕̩͉͓̜̟͍͙̯̙͚̘̞͇̬̭͚̞̙͖͍̳̪̗̭̳̲̜̜̩͚̦̹̺̰͖̱̼̯̰̦̹͇̯͎̬̥̝̭͕̜̫̦̜̙͙͙̻͇̖̟̯̩̤̬͓̜̳̮̗̺̟͍̹̻̱̞͙̬̮̣̗̪͎͉̱̳̺͕͙̳̹̞͖̬̬̙̝͖͔͔͓̠̘̰̝͍̩͚̪̥̙̖̠̞̠̺̩͚̹͕̰̟̤̮̣̬̳͖̰̞̝̣̠͈̦̞͉̜̻͈̺͓̜̘̳͕͕̻̫͓͖͉͔̦̲̟̲̰͕̲̭̘̳͖͖͉͙͍̫̼̹̳̳̖̜̟̟̻̥̻̯̗̥̫̺̤̬̞͉͇͎̳̰͕͚̰̣̋̌͋͊́̀̅́͊͐̇̾̆͗̅̊̆͒̃̈̾̾̏͐̂͂̈́͒̔̽̋͆̉͊͆̍̿͆́̎̅̀̃̔̐͊́͌̒̊͗̃̌͗̄̅̍̓̀̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̡̧̢̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̹̪̭͙̤͍̤̮͔̤͕̳̻͕̘̱̟͈̯̹̭͖̼̦̟̪̱̼̝͓̘̭͍͇̮̤̘͖͉̞̥̦̲̖͕̹̼̠͎͍̪͔̝̦̳̟̰̤̳͇̦̙̲͎̰̰̖͉̹͕̲̦͕͍̣͎̪͚͙̫̜̝̖̹͇͖̯͚͙͉̫̙̳̰̳͎̻̫̠̳͕͚̼̖̲̱̠̞̙̞̫̹̣̺̺̠͎̬͈̜̟̙͚͙͉̫̞̦̟͍͈͓̺̫̩̭̤̯̭̥͖͖͇̰̫͚̟̗̻̳̖̺̯̦̝̰͖̥͚̹̪̭̹̠̦̠̖̘̠͎̹͎̩̯̬̜̻͔̤̤̱̳̙̻͕͉̗͖̥̞͍̻̥̣̩̖͔͙͎̫̘͙̘̺̦̝̺̻͇̞̤̝͔̝̱͔̪͙͕͕̝̻̘̩̭̩̦̭̳͎͋̂͂͐̍̑̃̊͊̍̓͂͋̓͗̔̈́̍̋̃̑̍̅͐̂̃͛̾̑̈́͑̉͛͌͂̎̽̒̉͆̿͗̎̎̀̍͑̅̌̓̃̋́͗̏͆̃̅̀̈́͑͋͒̉̋͑́̇̽̊̉̎̅͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̢̥͉͇͇̜̱̜͚͉͍͇̤̱̝̞̺̜̗̠̣͔̋̿̈́͆̎͗̓̑͌̀͊͊̒̈́̋͗̇͊̾͌̇͛́̐̎̑̀̈́͛́̇̿̃̆̓͒̎͗́̈́̀̋͌̇́͌̊͊͋͑͆͐̃̇̈́̀̆͒̑̈́̆̉̈́̈́̅̈́̃̾͊̇̇̀̅̍͊̀͑̊͂̈́̆̄̒̽͋͒̀͒͑̂̈́̀̿̌̊̓̀̉̀̂̀̃͐͂̿̆̿̔̅̽̒̉̍̑̍̈́̀̃͆͂̄̈́͑͗̿̍̈́̋̃̂͒̌̐̉̂̇̓̿́̔̐̏̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̷̨̡̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̧̨̛̙͔̼̙͍̺̜̩͇̤͍̮̤̲̰̹͇̯͉̞̳̣͈͓̰͎̯̩̠̭̖̤̞͕̙̦͖̙̼̠͉̦̺̗̻̗̜̫̣̠̹͙̲͍͎̟̼͇͉̤̩͚̫͉̱̦̻͍̭͕͈͎̺̮̠̙̤͉̮̦̯̣̝̘͈̱̦̼̞̜̱̻͚̙̰͓̬̥͎̞̝͓͍͈̖͉̝͓͖͓̖̰̖͇̰̜͖͙̬̤̱̘̦͓̖̲̪̦̥̩̝̺̝̹̥͖̦͖̙̮̘̳̗̳̲̼͇͓̖͔̥̘͔͉̖͕̖̘̺̤͈͇̩̤̭̮̙̟̺͖̖̙̬̜̺̯̣̟̮̺͗̌́́͊̈́̄̿͌̉́̿̈̀̌̿̃́̑̅̇͐̒̈́́̀͂̉̒̈͆͗̓̆̌̂͊̔̀͂̍̔͑̏̀͒̆͌̐̿͌̋͗͂̔̄̊̀̄̌̍̆̄̌͒͛̀̅̈́́̈́͊͊̽̍̄̿̌͗͑̊̐̌̍͌̿̍̀̔̽̽͛̽͌̈̾̀̏̇͋̋̈̾̇̐̂͑̌̈́̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̸̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̺̺̪̲͖͕̫̥̺̝͍̘̞̤͕͖̻̯̞̺̠̲̫̺̮̗̱̲͍̤̮͎̬͇̣͍̗͚̻̣̝̠̭͈̯͙̩̮̼̰̯̝̗̜̹͍̙͉̣̯̙͉̘͕͖̟̠͎̙͉͍̣͔̫̫̣͔̭̬͈̺̯̯̤͎̗̲͍̝̮̰͕̮͉͖͉̗͍̯̬̗͍͙̞̱̯̮̬͔̯̫̻̭̣̻̮̝͙̣̝̜͇̻̺̗̝̲̳̤͖̱̯̗̱͕͉̠͚̤̠̫͙̗͙̞͉̬̯̯͎͔̬̖̣̥͊̿̆̇̎̋̓͆̏͌̓͊̈́̃̌́̏͊̉͂̅̒͋̿̾̒͗̎́͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅe̵̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̨̛̛͓̰̻͚͉̥̥̦̪̹̞͖̝͔̻̝͈̫̯̲̠͚̟̪̘̬̗͈̹̦͔̝̝̝̥͍̗̥̪̖͍̱̮̪̖̱͎̻̺͔̪͖̫̫̝̲̲̭̻͔̙̣̜̦̻͙̹̞̜̩̘͚̖̦̭̤̼̻͔̘̜͖͙̫͉̭̰̪̬̜̺̲̣͖͔̭̥͙͇̘̬͇̜͖͇̯̰̻͓̲͚̼̩̞̗͉͕̤̳̼̭̦̟̪̪̝̝̞̫̯̤̰̮͍̣̩̤͙̹͉̰̠̞̣͇̬̫͓͙̯͕̱̳͎̮̳͉͕̭͕̭̖̬̬̟͇̬̰̥̤̩̮̪̼͔͖͎̯͇̩̹̩̟̖̜̣͓̤͓̟͉̱̼͚̞̼̘̭̤͎̭̲͇̞̬̤̼̱̟̞͕̖͔͚̫̱̩̥̜̩̞̗̠̱̒̇̌́̃̓̀̎͐̉̑͋̇̽̑̇̍̈́̃̆͗́̓̈́̓̒̿̿̿͒͑̈́́̊̔̌̇́͛́̉̈́͐̊͋̏͋͛̿̀̆̊̓̏̓͊̄͐̋͒̀̒̈̆̆̀̓̀̐̀̐̑̈́̏̒̈̽͐́͌͊͗̆͒̎͗̔̈̉̿́̏̒̔̀͋̽̈̐̑̿̓̀̏́̑̈̅̾̂̇̉͋͛̔͐̎͂̊͗̎͛́͆̑̉̇̒͂̀͛͒͐͑̂̃̒̿̋̆̍̆̄͂̎̈́̇̉̌͆̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̦̣̦͓͈̝͈̞̪͔̞̥͈̭̹̱͇̤̯̭̣̟̬̭͙̲̺̳̯͔̺̣͍̹̫̟͔̙͚̥̹̜̬̪̮̣͓͎̤̝̩̺̫̥͕̯̫͓̻̼̹̱̬͍͚͎̙̯̬̺̹͔͙̣̗̦͚͓̖̲̙͕̤̘͉̱̹̞̙̜̺̩͉͉͙̘̣̦̳͇̤̰̱̮͍͔͙̙̥̻̗̦̰̬͍͙̖̣͕̙͔̮̜͓͎̩̥̭̖̟͔̩̭͔͎͕̜͙͌́̈̌͗̈́̑͂̅͛̒͑́̽̊͑̾͛̆͐̈́͗̂̿̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅT̵̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̩̞̖̟͍͕̣͍̲̖͈̤̖̙̹̳̝̫̥̬̱̮̤̼͈̖̘̝̬̦̯̖͕̟͎̖͙̗̩̥͇̙̗̜̮̼̼̮̫̘̠̮̥͈͉͎͙̲͎̲̙͕̮͚̗͇͔͙̭̬̯̰̜̝͇̳̲̤̗̰̺̮̱̘̫̟̼͈͕̩̰̪̦̥̟̱͔̹͍̥̯͔͖͍͉̻̥͎͙̭͓̟͈̣̰͉̀͂̀́̄̒̋̉̽͐̾̂͛̿̽͗̆̈́̊͊͛̌̈̂̍̈́̈́̑͑̂̓̊̓͊̀̍̐̈́̊̔̒̂͋͐̋͑̄͛̎̉͂͐͐̈̋̄̒̀̈́́̋̀͋̌̋̐̈́͒̋͛̊̓̉̐̽͒͑́̽̃͛̊̐̊̀͗̓̀͊̆͆̃͒̿̀̀̈͛̒͌̀̿͋̓͊̓̈́̏̋̒̍̉̽̄͛̈́̒́̑́̆̆̋̇̓̋̀̈́̑͗͌̃̓̍̊̃̇̓͌͌̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅV̶̡̡̡̛̛̛̪͓͖͙̖̼͎̼͙̣̟̼͓̺̗̭̜̙̲͚͙͕͉̠̗̫̳͙̬̰̝̝̦͙͎̹̹̟̅̔͂̍̋͋͛͆̔̌͊͋͋̓͆̅̂͌̏̊͑͐́̿̈́̃́͂̈́̄̍̄̉͆̄̔͒̐̽̒̇͆̾̆̋̄̏̾̂͂͑̏͌̌̐́͌͋̎̋͐̈́͌̑̿͆̈́̔̋̒́́̋̊͋̋͒́̈́́͐̑̈̉́̍̌̑̿́̂̈́̓̀̃̾̈̀̊͗́͊̃̔͐͋̍̓͋̈̄͗̑͗̍̍̑͊̇̔̀͐̑͂̀̉̑̆̉̏͑͋̋̆͋̇̋̆̏̓̔̾́̈́̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅ.̴̢̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̨͈̲̱̳͕͇͍̬̠͇͓̫̦̳̝̘͖̻̪̟͍̯͉͓̗̹͉͚̞̜͚̝͙̤̲̞̲̭̙̞̖̥̬̫͚͚̖̖̟̮̺̼̠͙͇̘̣̗̩̦̱̥̱̤̮͎͍͓̲̮̝̣̭͉͓͔̤͖͙͇͓͙̰̲̗̥͓͎̗͉͔͙͖̗̺͚͖̥̖̫̦̬̫͙̠͈̗̞̪͈͖̳̩͚͉͈̮̫͙͔̞͍͔̘̠̹̱̹̻͉̤̜̪͚̖̗͎̞̝̹̝̯̤͎̹̬̞̩̮̗͉̞̣͎͍͉̬̺̲͖̝͈̗̲͙̩̘̥̲̩̖̙̗͙̫̪̗̜͈̟̺̩͕̞̠̗̰͔̝̞̫̮͈͇͚̞͓̗͕͓̠̲͍̦̺̘̗̼̬͙̹͚͉̪͎͉̠̜͍͓̙͔̻̜͓̼̬̍̋̊̏̇̓́̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̢̫̫̥̥̺̼̮̘̣̼̫͈͉͈͇͇͍͕͔͈̲̭̝͖̮̜̳̬̘̣̰̭̠̗̲̰̥̱͍̗̜̮̮͔̘̦̖̙͎̞͇͍̱͖̺͎͙͚̲̱̠͓̼̣̤͕̱͍̙̩͆͊̽͗́͐̀̎̄̔̄͂̑̎̆̓́͗̋̈́̚͘͘͜͝Ợ̵̢̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̟͖̪̗͖̹̲̠͖̺͎͈̦̫̭̱̭̯̜̦̠̞̼̖͕͙͓͉̗̺̭͚̩͔̖̞̻̜͈̺̮̟̫̯̳̺̺̝͈̹̲̮͚̫̰̭̜̯̯̣̲̲̤̟̼̤͍̙͓͈̦͚̘͙̱͓͉͙̠̲͇͉͓͔̜̬̼̤̱̺̱͉̘̫̣̘̹͔̫̠̪͖̯͕̝̻̗̲̀̂͂͐̍̀̊͋̾̄̾̏̉́̑̉̇̎͋̎͑̒̉͒̽̌̈́̅̉̅̋͛̌̿͆͋͒̅̈̇̍͛̀̅̎̈́̿̂͆͑͆͊̀̔̏͋͋̏̓͑̐̽̑̍̿͛́͒̊̃̂̀͂̑̀̿̑͛͒̂̌́͛̀̈́̉̈́̀́́̃̽͆̐̈́̏̊̾̃̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅY̶̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̪̖̩̪̬̹̖̬͇͕̫̱̞͚̙̭̖̖̣̣̱̲͓̺̠̹̤̜̺̜̯̟̲̹̭̺̤̫̦̯̻̥̼̭͎̙̲̞͓͕̙͍͈͙̖̳̞͔͚̬̘̪̺̗̳̜̞̩͖͇͚̪̜̗̳̼͉̣͓͚̬̮̜̰̤͓̞͖̹̤͉̠̹̙̹̜̺͇͖̫̗͔̗̩̱͈͔͇̲̞̺̻̣̯̻̬̲͍̗̤͖̩̦̹̍͊͗̉̍̈́̀̈͗̆̉̊͘͝ͅơ̴̧̧̨̡̢̢̨̢͔̫͇̦͎͕̭̭͍̫͉̻͎̺͍̜̲̞͍̙͈͎͈̗̖̼͚̯͖̦͎̖͖͉̟̮̣̣̭̖̥͖̬̘͕̪̲̺͚͍̬̝̰̣̱̥̲͈̦̣̤̯̼͇̣͈̺̜̹̖̯̼̗̭̰̥̞̤͓̯̗͉͍͉͍̣̰̭̠̣̩̟̼̦̥̞͎͖͔͎̞̲̘̩̱̟̞̬̥͓̫̲̲̖̙̱͓͇̣̘̘̻͈͖̣̣̘͇̱̥̦̤͓͎̪̪̿̊̌͌̇̎̒̈́́̐̐͊̎̉̈́̈́͑̇̄̈́̀̀̍̓̉͛͊̓̄̾͌̇̇̐͑̍͊̾̎̍̆̀̐͆̀̇̓͒̊̄̃̀͌̓́̀͋̓̄͌͒̈́̈́͒̽̄̓̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅừ̴̡̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̮̱̻̠̹̯̞̼̺͇̠̙̜̰͓̦̼̣͎̮̤̰̫̜͉͉̘̙̥̝̮̳̰̙͙͉͎̪̙̹̰̮̬̦̩͉͇̝̮͕̫̟̙̯̝̞͉̟̟͉͉̹̜̦̣̩͉͍̬̗͍̖͇̱̭̲̞͇̮̞̹̯̤̗̗͚̭͎̬̞̝̗̻̪̞͇͓̰̤̤̗̳̲̤̰̻̜̟͎͍̫̘̦̮̦͍̼̻̭̰̱̱̤͈̫̝͚̟̩̥͍̻̻̘̹̩͔̦̜̙̻͕̖̠̜͖̝͈̯̩͇̘̦͓̰̹͚̱̱̼̘̥̠͉̫̱͇̼̺̭̗̎̎̃̐̈́̎̑̑̿͆̈́̂͌͛̒͋̔̊̿́́̆́̈́̏̓̐͑͗̈́̏̍̆͒̃̒̄̓̾̊͒̑̎̔̈̇̋̎̀̈́̒̉̓̈̄͗̏̎̂̄̈͋̄͐͒̾̀͂̈̍͐̓̾͂́̏̈́̀̋̄͗̌̃̇̋̋͂͑̉̈́͑̍͆̈̈́̿͒́̂̀̍̓̿̀̓͛͛̀̂͊̉̐̃̽̓́̇̇̏̈́̽͛̒̒̏̊̎́̾̈́́́̈̂̐̾͊̂̓̂̓͋̊̋̽͌̈͗́̊̅̑͛̑́̾͒̒̓͊͆͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͉̤̮̲̗̹̫̙͇̃͆́̉̿̔͋͌͛̋̓̈̂͆̈́̐̾̊̆̓̅́͌͆̐̂̾͐̈́̾̅͆̎̀͐͆̋̿̇̈̽̈́̃̅̈̆̂̑͂͒͊̈́̂̀̋͂́͐̋̐̈́̾͒̓̐̆͊̓́̍͒̇̽̇̏͆̂̑̈́́͊̽̌̄́͒́̌̃͐̃͗́̂͗̋̂̆͂̄̄̃͑̔̀̏̌͐̈́̇̀̓̋͋̈̓̓̍͗́̋͑̓́̋̐̿̀͗̈́̇́͒̉̅̿̀̾́̅̔̎̌̏̓̇̂̈̊̑̆̐́̍̄͆̔͛̈́͛̐̏͛̌̈́̓̀̐́̔̐̄͌̅̎͗͋̎̑͆͂̐͗̑̇̊̔̒͗͋̃̀̔̈́͆̉͑̉̍̄̃̍̈̍̈͐͒̈́̕͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝l̸̡̨̢̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̺̼͖̰̳͓͈̟̬̳̮̰̲̤͚̩̖͓̪̫͎̻͕̰͇̞̝̣͓̭̥̫͇̟̜̟̤͙̝̪̖͔̱̘͈̲̺̞͔͓̺̺̺͓̪̝̜̫̳̭̘̝͍̺̝͍͕͕̦̝̺̻͉̘̜͇̺̲̮̱͎̗͔͚̼̖̟͉̼̲̹̳̺̦̠͉̹͖̜͉͚̬͈̱͉͉̗̯͔̪̫̟̻͕̠͈͚̯͙͔̰̗̫̘̯̪͍̳͇̠̯͈̪͍̹̯͚̳̤̗̻͚͍̘̘̥̱̣̇͆͌̈́̆̄̀̌̑̏̑̀̿̓͌̀̀͊͆́̅͐͆̾͛̊̈́̑͆̍̿̑́̎̂͌̄̏̈́̔̌͒̍͂̈́̔̀͆̏̓̈́̃͆̓̇͐̇́̏͛͋̔̔̅̏͊̐̋̅̐́̾͂̌͂̓̔̿̾̈̓̌̏̆̃͂͋̇̓̎͊́̐̈́͛̿̑͛̉̄̔͗̃̅̊͐̑͛̑͂̀̔͑͛̎͑̎̐̐̔͌̒̈́̅̊͆͗͋͑̊͑̆̆̔́̏̂̈́̑́̈́͊͌͐̇͆͂̅̔̽͗̌̋̃͊͑̉͛̀̋͐̀̊́́̒̄͊̒͋̈́̽͒͗͊̅͌͛̀̈́͐͐͗͌̔̂̈̐̽͋̀̑́̎̂̐̽̅̑͋̓͊͛̓̀̔̀͑͑̌͂̅͊̾̿̀͛͒̄̔͊́̃́̓̄́̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̡̧̢̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̠̹̥̩͙̣̹͉͙͖̲͙̦͕̞̗͎͎̤͍̦̹͇̪͎͙͙̯̩̱̫͔̗̪̮̫͚͚͍̩͈̮͎̝̭̝̞̙͖̮̥̯̗̪̫̟͕͖͔̹̟̤͇̻̟̣͕̗͈̳͍̩̗̬̦̺̞͔͕̼͉̲͕̖̼̹̙̬̯̱̜̪̙̯͈̗̹̜̖̣̞̙̭̭̫̪̻̭̺̳̱̞̦̯͙͕̩̻̺͕͉̱̥̲͖͖̦̥̭̱̘̥̻̮̳͎͇͙̣͉̱̥̟̭͎̫̪͕̰̼̳̞̝̠̥̙͕̳̻̞̪̰̙̟̜̰̼̺̲͉̱̭̜̖̪̟̦̱͙̫͖̪̹̭̩̻̞̹͈̜̜̞̝̩̣̲̳͖̘͓̘̮̫̣̜̤̘̘̖̥̙͕̻̺̥̺̗̫̜̣͚̘̠̬̝͉̟̱̤͎̙̗̟̘͇͉̲̼̬̗̫̮̻͕̯̿̉͋̆̆͂̾̈̇̈̊͑͐̈́̎̀̽̈́̋͛̋̎̃̑͐̈̐̒̋̂̿͛̂̓́̌̇͌̑́͌̔̀̈́̾̔̑̾̿̽̓̅̑̎̔̎́͂̓̽̈̊͐͛̈́͋̋͗̓̈́̊̄͋̏͛͐̍̔̀͐̏̓́̂̅̑̇̄̎͛̿͊̒̾́̽̅͌͛̔͊͊̃̉͌͆̒́̏̈̇̿͆͒̽̔̑͊́̅͑̉͗͆̀̂̈́͆̑̽͊́͒̽̉͊̒̍̉̇͐̋̈́̈́̅̀̍͌̉̌̇́̽̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̶̨̧̧̫̪͔̳̘̼̤̺̗̫͍̤̗̦̗͈̭͚̺̙̹̣͍͓͓̓̐̃̏̾̈͂̽̒̔̅̐̃̋͐̚͜͠ͅd̴̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̻̺̝̯͇̘̝͈̻̤͕̜̖̠͚̘̲͎̤̬͓̳͖̝̺͖͎̰̝̝̼̫̯̗̱̤̳̲̩̮̳̺̮̦̭̤̭͓̣̭̳͍͔̤͈͓̜̻̱̙̟͕͔̟͈͚̮̤̱̤̟̙̗̦͔̟̬̜̗̬̹̳͈̹͖̱̜̟̘̫̮͉̙͉̝̫͎͚̯͖̳̞̼̦̥̩̹͖̣̬͇̠͎̝̲̭̯̱̼͇̱̻̞̝͖̞̹̺̖̙͉̱͇̮͙͉̻̝̘̳͖͚̦̰͇̲͉͕̝̪͈̦͈̘̹̪͓̲̝͚̘̼̙̪̖̝̳̫͓̘͍̫̼̺̗̺̜͍̦̩̩͇̦̰̝̯̺̲̹̥͙̣͖̺̠̟͍͔͇̖͔͍̻͖͈̫̘̪̦̭̦̹̗̖͔̩̺̲͈̗̒̈́́̀̃̐̽͒͊́̋́̀̿͐̎̌̃͂̾̌̓̐̄̽̀̈́͗͐̒̍̈̑̉͌̈́̓͒̎̎͑̓̓̏͋̂̍̀͆̑̂̀̑̓̑̎̿̀̑̄́̍͑̌̎͐̋̊́̀͑́̀̑͂̎́̓̀͒̈̃́̃̈̃̐̄̿̇̎̏͐̏̈̏̀͒̇́̈́͐̑̌͋̄̀̈́͋̏͂͗̀̈͐̽̾́̉͆͊̎̓̈́̆͗̈́̽̓̇̀͗͊͌͆̿̐̒͐̿͑̈̏̀̇̉̔̉̉͑͐̐̽̇̈̋̔̿͂͂̀̈́̄̄̿͑̄͒̂̇̾̃͛́́͋̒̔́̎͆͒̎̒͒́̃̈́̅̈́͗̎̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̱̫͕̲͉͎̤̥͕̞̩͈̲̩͕͙̲̪̜̼̺̳̜͎͕͈̬̭̖̹̠͍͍͔̟̮̭̣͇̮̥̜̱̦̰͚̼͚̤̺͈͇͎͉̞̱̲̦͉̗̪̲̲̻̠̩̱̲͕͓͇̜͉̺̣͍̠̤̫̰͔͇̹̭̱̙̰̼̘̥̲͔̳̪̺͍͔̘̥̖̮̙̣̙̹͍̼̩͍̗̟̞̙̦̫͙̫̤̖͉̩͈̭̣̥̯̪̻̳̹̻̩͚̻̟͇̠̞̥̠̙̠͚̩̭͍̜̗̭͖͈̤͓͙͉͕͙̼̣̠̜͓͙͙͙͍͈̞̥̗̣̣͔͓͉̖͓̱͔̟͉̦̗̦̱̼̤̠̱̦̺͓͚̯͚̣͈̦̫̪̰͈̼̭͇̲̺͍̤̖̠̯̩̲͖͉̲̭̳̺̼͍͎̻͙̬͔̞̦̻͔͉͚͋͂͒̏̀́̒̐̔̿͗̏̊̾̐̏́̿̈́̓̋́̓̈̎̇̐̑̇̐̈́̍̒̈́̅̆̾̽͌͊͌̈́͊̃̉̄͐̈́͊̿̑͂͌̊͒̾͐̐̊́̎͛̄̏́̈́̾̅̍̋̉̉̌̍̓̂̈́̂̽̀͆́̐̐̃̉͆̓̇̐̊̏̋́̈́̋̾̿̋̔̃̑̍̄̌͛̉̐͋͌̾́́̾́̔̋͒̃͂̆̀̓̿̈́̀̍͌̀̔͆̑̍̌̀̔̓̿͗͂̀̓̍̈̔͒̽̍̍̈́̈́̐͗͂̋̓̄̽̈́̌̾̈́̅̀̈́͂̉̇̀̔̃̽̇̀̑̀́̇̓̋̇͛̊̌͒͆̉̊̓͆͆̈͋̄̌͆͑̆̉̂̊̈́̅͒͑̒͊͛͗̓͌̏̈́͛̉̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛͉̜̲̜̤͚̪̱̖͓̝̯̫̻͍͚̮̫̝͖͎̻̙̯̥̱͉͉̠̞̻͕̺̳͎̪̜̞͔̮͍͕͎̙̪̪̹̼̱͎͓̜͍̱̤͚̠̼͈͙̖̪̳̠͈͙̬̥̩̝͚͓̻̝̲̠͖̮̼̱̊̐̄͗͐͂̒̈́̉͂͐͐͒̄̀͂̿̈́̾͐͋̈́͋̋͂̄͑͛̈́́̌̂̈́͊̇̍̌̈́͛̊̊̐̋̎̾̄̿̎̂̐̇̅̆͗̎̈́͆͗͂͒͒̐́̍͆̊̊̆̍͋͊́͋̑̈́̓̌̒͗̈́̐̀̃̌̋̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̠̝̦͔̗̯̬̦̰̥͇̩͎̭͓͇̯̮̺̪̬̦̰̘̭̺͚̻̜̥̙̰̮͖̹͔̝͖͈̮̙͎͇̹̰͓̼̤̫̤̰͚̜͙͇̰̤̝̰̲̗͕̝͇̜͕̼̻͙͍̼̭͔̮̖͔̝͓͓̪͖̘̩̰͚͎͇͕̖͙͍͈̗͍̮̖̭̪̜̗̹̩͙̙̰͓̱̫͓̝͇̼̼̼̳̭̯̟̙̜̗̩͚̘̱̜̮̟̭̰̰̞͇̫̳̗͔͎̟͖̳͓̻͉̻̜̗̮̙͔̝̙̥̞͍͚̺͕̥͔̪̠͈̪̗̣̰̠̰͓̲͈͇̞͖̰͚͎͔̭̭͚̯̦̄̄̐͒̍͌̂̈́̏̍̈͂͛̇̅̊̄̏̑̂͌͂̋͊̓̄̈́̍̓̿͂͒̈́̒̾̈͗̅̏͑̊͋͋̾͐͛͊͋͌́͒̀͆̈́̈́̿̒̊͗̋̉̌̿̈̓̄̑̊̑̃̄̓͌́̿̿̉̊͑̀̄̂̍̄̈̿̄̎̈́̽̋́́̔̋̌̄̿̂͒̀͆͒̓͊́̄̿̄̀͛͗͗̌̐́̊̿̈́̊̒̈́̂̓̈́̅̍̊̆̎̉͂͑͆̓̊́́͑̓͂̊̊̀̋̋̎̈̒̀͗́̈́̑͒̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̦̭̗̹̥͔̙̤̳̼͎̝̤̜͔̺̙̱̣͉̩͍̮̹̟̰̲̪͙̻͍͕̻̱͈̬̹͖͚̪͙̣͇͉̤͉̥̱͓͈͈͇͙̤̲̥̻̱̼̭̗̹̭̦͓̫̭̲̭͙͌͋̏̂̏͆̀̆͗̄̽̽̍̅̈̾̆̐̿͑̇̊͛̈̍̽̆́͌͛̎̽͑̈́̿͛̂̆̀͑̑̃͋͊͋̓͗͆͌̾̆̓̏̇́͂̉͑̋̽́̏̂̈̋͛̅̽̌̔́̎̍͑̆͊̾̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̨̧̧̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̤͖̝͖̼̘͔̗͎̱̮̠̭͙̼̣̦̮̣̻͓̣͍̟̩͉̯̪͎̰͚̠̭͓̠̝̼̰̳̼̰͎͈͈̜̲̟̲̮̤̫͉͎̯̠̠̙̣͇̺̜̰͉͔̜̓͌̀̈́̄̏̀̅́̇͊́͋͋͛̊̀͗͒̔̔̌́̅̒̿̾̎̑̃̾̾̉̒̏̂͂̋̓̑̍̈́̿͗́̃͆͋̌̈́̿͑̍̿̾̽̑̊̋̄̅̒̃́̍͊̈́̿̊̓̈́̈́͐̈͐̃͑̅̆̆̆̎͐͆̆̉͑̒̽͆̐̅̿̉̾͂̌̊͐͗̊͗́̐́̈̽̇͋͛̈́̌̾̊̊̋́͋͊̍̿̋̀̈̃̽̈́͒̌̽͗̂̐̌́̔̈́̌̾͌́̓̐̉̐̄̀͒̇͒̂̅̈́̒͌̎̓̀̅̈́͆̾͛̐̆̍̇̿̆̽̆͌́̽̈́̓̓͗͐͒́̆͐̐̇̑̎̅̾̆̽̉̈́̒̽̃͐̈́̈̂͛͐̅̃̈́͗͋̐͆͑̐̏̏̃͐͛͐̌̔͋͒̽̓͛̃̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅḛ̴̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̡̛̛̛͔̬̘̰̙͙͎͔̙̖͎͈͎͍͉̹̫̟̞̯̰͍̞̫̮̫͇̝͍͇̯̞̤̮͚̜͍͖̤͔̫͇͈͓̭̮̭̞̫̰̮̦̼̠̘̫̰̜͍͓͙̗̱̖̦͓͚͓̣̣͇̲̲̥̲͇̲̮̭͈̖͕͈̣̱͙̯̤̳̫̻̫̱̭͇͕̜̞̠̩͈̠̲̳̫̺͈̖̯̠̰̰͉̳̬̺̲̼͍̗̘̮͚̟̜͙͍̪̠̘̫̼̼̣͚̰̹̩̪̗̬̺̺͍̗̤̳̞̻̱̤̣̙͕͎̼͓̩͙̫̖̟̟̝̱̥̦̙̮͈̟͇̮̘͈̰͓̣̮͎̻͙͎̟̲̫͈̫͓͚͈͓̰̺̝̣͚͕̼̯͔͔̭̬̈͑̾̄̈́͋̅͊́̊͐́̋̊͗̎͑̇̉̑̏̓̽̀͆̃̃̓͐̊̏̊̈́̔̓̀͆̋̂͋̎̓̈́́̌̑̔̉̑̿̈̎̾̃̑̈́͆̃͒͂͊͐͛̃̒̇̓̈́̿̑̎͒̈̈́̎̔̍̌̀̽͑̃͌̀̈́̔̑̏̇̂̇̃́̎͛̆̈́͆́̓̂̎̉̓̾̀̓̍̄͋̈́̇͋͒̽̉͋̓͌̆̀̄́̾̀̾̈̀̔̀̀̔̈͆̈́̇̃͆́͐͐͐̎̀͂̃̾͐̅̈́̍͋̈̏͌̅̽̋̀̉̓̔̏̎̉́͋͆̽͘̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̣͖͕͕̝̰̭̫̣̣͈͙̯̝̳̟̰̯̪̭͉͇̠̞͎̬̬̭̬͍͈̞̩͓͈͓̟̫̜̯̰͙̲̟̼̜̳͍̼̤͔̗͓͎̠̝̫̪̤̙̱̫̪͓͔̼̬̙͉̣͇̯͓̤̟͍̦̰̣̳̹̥̼̼̦̫͔͈̱̤̖͖̻͉͙̤̲̭̼̠̮̜̝̥̘̗̹̟̥͇̱͚͕͕̫͖̠̪͈̯̞̙̹̯͍̥̮͇͔̣̙̰͍̱̤͍̮̱̰̘̼̞̥̗̻͙̞̗͉̳̹̻͍̟̝͓̞̱͚̙̤͕͛̄͋͐̀̈́̽̂̂̄̈̓̿̊̌̋̉̔͌̆̂̅͛͛͆̈́̋̔͊̄̈͌͆͆͛̏̿́͆̂͊͂̀͗͊̓̊̓̂̌̈́̄̊͆̎̏͆͛̆͆̂̍̄̑́́͑͑̋̇͛̊̎̄́͆̀͊̓̌̏͐̋̊̃͗̋̔͒̋̏̀̍̾̔̐́̅̔͆͛͐̂̃̓̔̿̓̂̃͒̏̽̎̈́̇͊̃̏͊̾͐̆͋̔͋͒̑̂͊͌̈́͛̀͋̅̏̓͒͒̓̓̓͑̅̓̒̅̏̊͊̃͌̐̎̾̉̀̿̅͋̿̎̉͐͒̓̉̐̈́̄͒̈́̀͆̈́̉̈̍̅̊̐̐̄̊̽̈̒̐̽̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅǪ̸̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̦̠͔͈̘̖̩͕̥͎̼̼̗̖̝̣̣͚̳̝̖͙̗͉̱̺͉̩͚̬̩̦̙̠͖͈̯̞͕͉͇̩̳̫̹͇̺͇̘̗̞̜͓͖̝̻͖͎̹̣̪̲̗̟̳͙̖͙̦͉͚̖͈̖̝̺͎̻̺͓͈͕̱͈̜̙͖̩͚̟̯͖̭̱̺̗̲̤̟͇̞͔̟̘͍͔̠̻̤͎͙͔͖̦̻͔̻̣̼͚͎̳̭̱̹̪̬͔͉͚̻̬͕̥̺̺̠̼͇̮̦̖̠͉̠̖͎͓̰̭͖͍͔̳͕̘̞̹̻̱͍͇̮̲̼̙̩̤̳̥̖̜̻̦̼͍͕̮͈̱̟̼͎̤̣̯̱̥͕̙̥̞̼͔̘̭͎̗̖͙͙̻͎̮̝̖̞͎̻̦̫̫̮̘̥͇̼͙͉̮͕̙̠̲̪̭̰̘̭͙̙̮̼͎̭̹̤́̈́̾͑͋̈́͊̔̍̈́̋̀͒̋̂̀̔̎͒̑̆́̌̓͋̑̊̊́̎̄̋̋̏̃͌̈̋̏̾̿̒͑̌͗̍͛̈́́́͐̑͐̆͑̒̇͂͒͂̑́́̆̈́̋̓̏̀̀̃̉͂̍̈́̏̒̌̓̒̄̈́̅̅͒́̅̏̈́̿͑̀̓͋̆̇̓̂͊̔͑͂͋̒͒̓̎̅͗͛̋͑͛̃͛͋̀͊̌͂́͛̀̉̈́̓̑̄̉̏͋̅̿̾͐͂͆̏̏͂̉̈́͑̈̔̇̿͂̆̿̋̎̀̈́͒͌̀̎̃͑̓̀̉̈̐̈́̆͐̉̌̓̓̇̈̾̃̎̿͛̅͒̑͌̾̄̾̓͆̽̄̈́̏̔̓̋̑́̇̇̊̊͋̍̒͑̈́̂́̓̑͛̓͊̇̏̓̅͊̓̈́̽̈́̾̎͛̉̇̆͑̿̄͂̈̋̏͑̏͒̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̶̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̙̮̲̩͍͚͙̭̤͍̘͉̤͖̦͖̼͈͉̞̫͖̗̱̣̗͍͍̤̜͈̲̹̠̺̲̖̳̙͈̮̫̟̯̰̙̹̘̻̹̜̲̦͈͇̫̪̥̤̲̱̫͈͕͈̬̤̲̭̻̱̠̘̘̤͖͕͎͎̘͙̮̘͚͖̤͕̬̯͍̟̬͙̩͔̥̭̻͕̯̥̬̪̬͎͎̣̲̰̜̖͔̭̜͕̘̣̩̣̜͍̺̠̣͈̯̗͖̣͔͙̲͎̲͕͇̹̬̘͉̘̬̮͇͎͕̪̼̹̦̲̤̺̻̤̺̞̪͚̫̬̥͚͉̻̥̹̣̤͔̣̝̭̥̞͔̣̻̤̘̗͍̦̥͇̫̪̼̬̪̜͕̰̼͙̗̭̬̘̭̭̖̜̘̜̼̤̤̯͈̙̥͕̝̰̯͖̫̳̰̣͎̦͓͍̖̞͍̹͖̼̮͈̭̠̟̩̲̼̭̣͍̖͎͙̞̜̙̮͖͖̘̖̯̜͖͉͓̖̂͐̃̈́͐͂̓͊̇̇̅̆́̄̆̉͌̇̌͊͑̆̎̑̏̅̊̓̀̆̍̓̽̒͐́̿̓͆̌̃́̅̄̊̄̀̔͌̏̊̈́͊̈̀͆̑̒̒̏͆͒̌̏̅͒͋̉̒͊̒̌̐̒̃͑̋̃̑̃̊̄̾́̾̒̇̉̆̌̈́̑̊̑͋̍̈̿̏͂͆̎̒͋̇͂̃͂͐̂̎̓͛̾̀̈́͂̿̑͌͐̾̌̓͗̓̀̅̎̎̎̋̋̅͛͐̂͐́͋͑͌̀̌̀̓͛͗͑̈́̂͒̃͒̀̈́͌̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̬͓̗̜̟̰͉͇̫̼̳͇̯̲̳̹̩͍͉̭̰͙̻̖̱̖͇̘͇̣͙͙͍̯̼͖̙͖̃͌̾̅̀͛̓́͛̿̓̂͒͐̑̅͐́̀͒̿̏̓̋̂̓̓͋̔̃͑̿͒̿̂̅̋̀́̋̓̏̽̍̒̐̐̇̄̂̆͌͗̑͊̽̅̓͂͂̽̈̉̉̌̒̽͒̏͒̇̐̿͋̿̎̌͐͆̑́̿̓̎̈͂͆̌̀͊̀̈́͋͋͊̒̈́̾̓̈́̊̂̋̈̋̓͑͑̈́̊̇́̈̉̈́͆̍͑̊̑̊͒̀̎̍̐̑̍̐́͒͑̋͌̉̉̀̽͑̀͌̈́̇̒̉͆̆͑͗̔̒̇̀͋͋̓̈́̋͐̅̈́̒͂̂̈́̿͂̃̈́́͆̃̍͋̈́̅́͊̉̌͋̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ờ̶̢̢̨̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̡̧̧̛̟͍̗͖̟͎̰̯̦̩͈̯̤͕͚̲͓͓̳̮͔̣̺̹̼͉͉̦͔̥̩̝̜̼͚͖̟͈̲̗̬͖̞͙̺̠̺̗͎̣͚̼̙̖͎̖͈̞͍̩͚̘̪̳̱͍͎͍̺͓͇̝͓̻͙̮̯̘̣̦̘̥̖̣͍͉̠̥͈̞̳͚̫̺̳͇̥͚͕̯̠̥̼̯̝͙̟̭̺̤̞̣͔̪͇̭̗̣̮̗̥̞͓̪̼̠̙̞̲͙̦̥͍͎͙̮̬̣̩̖͎̖̠͖̳̀̆̃̀̍͊̉͐̀̈́̍͌̔̌̀̀͆̅̀͗̉́̐̃̏͐́̔̽́̔͗͒̒̊̓̑̀͐̄͒̽́̃͌̽̈́̉̋̽̌͌̔͑̈́̔̍̒́͗̃̄̏̔̏̊̒͐̑̾͑̉̐́̀͛̆͊͌͗̐̇̓̈́̔̈́̂͑̃̍́͐͛̈́̃͛̿̇̈́̓̽̄̈̏̈̇̆̉́͐̍̅̑̑͐̍̇̓̉̊̄͛͆͌͗͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅF̶̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̠͚̰͚̗̺̥̼̥̣͎̮̖̟̩̖̬̖͚̱̠̠̮̮̬̺̰̬̳̤͎͎͙̪̙̥̤̭͈̺͙̼̘͉͍͕̯̪͖̞̮̣͔̪̯̳̭̜̝̮̘͈̬̟̰̜̻̹̻̘̫͉̦͕͚̹̻̙̠̘̤͎̹̩̠̦̭̹̗̹̺͖͕̱͇̩̭̳͇͔͎͈̞͎̩͕̟̣̤̯̰̙͍̫̣͕̹͎̜͕̞̘̣͚̞̜̥̝̟̠̬̻͆̈́̇̊̏̓̅̏̽̌͆͊̈́̋̃̓̋̅͊̆̾̇̉̇̎͌̃̄̏̓̾͊̆͆͊̀̈̓̆̈͊̀̎̋̈́͆̓̀̀̀̉̏̾̂̊̓̈́͛́͆̿͌̈́̀̍̌͋̏͒̔͆͒͋̋͊͊̀̓̀́͌̆͑̓͐̑͆͌̌̇̔̓̎̊͌̈́͋̇̆͋̀̓̂͛̇͋͂͐̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̶̡̨̛̛̛̙̤̲̞̻̹̠͚̺̪͖͎̭̣̲͚̼̫̹̠̘̼͚̱̗͓̽̽͑̊̆̓̀͒͐́̈́͆̂̒̆̏̄͗̊͊̈͗̋͗͒̒̊͒͌̆̂̃̾̅͒̑̾͑̉̍̆͐͆́̎́̿͋̃͑̈̇̂̈́̏̀̐͆̀̈̊̊̓̈́͌͐̈́̾́̍̔͋̐̊͂̐͑̌̓́͂́̽͐̈́̿͋͋̆͒̓̽͛̇͆̈́̒̐͋͋̓̾̾́̔̈́̎̿̅̓̐̊̂̋̒̈́̓͋͊͛͗̅̍̅̃͑̏̌̑́̌̓̀̔̉̃̈͑̃̓̉͊́̋̐̇̆̀̾͛̈́̾̽̓͛̀̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ư̴̧̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̩̫͕̹͉͈͉͍̱͙͕̻̬̰̝͔̠̪̣̳̬̦̰̣̳̝̺̦̠̳͎͎̭͓̜͙͇̜̻̠̦̤̺̱̭̻͙̼̦̬͙̙̭̫̩̖̩͇̝͓̹̼̭͇̣̗̳͎̙͍̼̻͎̪̻͚̳͓̩̩̲̱̮̦̥̘̺͙͙̺̝͇̦̱̤͚͎̱͚̫͖̣͕̻͔̻͇̰͖͎͚̦͓͉̥̬̼͙͔̞̫̰̳̤͎̯̗̝̣͇͎̯̺̻̰͔̻̟̣̠̘̹̦͎͕͖̯̬͍̻͉̺͈̼̥̩̗̬͕̠̬̩̻̙̦͚̤̠͙̦̝̠̜̮͉̻̠͉̖̖̪̺̟͍̰̺̣͈̰̯̹̻͕̤͓̖̝̻̣̱̫̰̹̙͖̙̤̺͓̻͎̗͎͍̫̩͈̘̗̫̖͈̱̻̦̦͍͔̮̞̼͔̙͐͆̈͋̏͑͒̄̃̀̿́̒͊͋̊̆͗̄͆͒́͂̍͗̾͂̓͗̋̑̽̂̔̓̃̐͂̈̾̉̇͌̏͒̔͑͆̓̍͋͑̽̄̊̈́̿̀̋̂͗̂̀͗̓͋̒̽̀̀̈́̀͗̐́͗̉̾͂̐̐̿̆̓̌̑͗̽̑̀̅̀̈́̉̔̃̂̈́̋̈̃̈͒̍͆͌̓̊̌̇͗̉͐̂̒̓͐̀̒̈̐̆̉͛͒̐̑̅̌͛́̅͂̇̾́͌̑̆̄̇̓̓̄̾͆͛̊̋͋̑̿̈́̈́͐̈́̒̾̎̇̈́̾̀̍͑͛̽̽̔̑̋̓̅́̒̈́͛̊̀́̄̅̈́̓̅̀̍̎̈̓̓̏͒͑̿̇̕̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̛̼̟͍̭̹̝͓̫̱̺̪̱͔̻͖͈͓̘͓̲̞͇̯̱̩͖̜͖͕̘̮̼̖͙̤̰̬̙̖̟̳̲̟͖̝̠̮̮̹̻̦̯̼̖̻͓̳͈̯͇̹̭͔͚̞͈̩̗̩͇̳͕̮̞̼̮͇̯͖̯̖͔̞̜̣̱̻͔̠̠̬͈̹̲̭̦̤̯̣̼͇̠̠͚̘̺͕͋͛̌̇̈́͐̉͂̎̈͒̉̇̿̈́̄͆̌͋̈̋̽͗͑͐̈̒̌͋̈́̅̆̾̃̎̈̑́͗̒͐̆̀̑̓̿̈́̿̀̾͑̍̏̈́̆̈͒̽͋̾͌̆͂̐̋̏̿̔͗̆̑̈́̈́̈̀̑̇͒́̌̀̀́̔̽͛̈́̍̽͂̍́͑̈́̂̃́̿͌͌̈̊̋͗͆̌̈́̈̓̓̃̅̓͐͌̇͒̄̏͗̆͐͆̏̓̈́̇̍̇̓̓̆̔̑̃̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̷̨̡̨̨̧̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̼̯̪̰̼̦̝̜̣̯͚̜̺̝̼̹̟̞̺͇͇̠̦̹̫͖͇̙̪̞͉̘̗̣̳͔̰̮̺̟͈͎͖̘͎̫͖̱̳̦͙̰̩̯̣̠̥͍̳̩̝̻̹͇̘̼͈̤̪̳̯͕̫͚̖̱̜̪̮̪̹͇͔͉̻̙͉̤̻̗͓͔͕͎̯̗͓͈̖̰̲͍̯̫̮̰͓̣̲̣̣̙̫̼̱̻̠̮̘͙͋̿͆̔̉̌͋̅̒̅͗̿͒͐́̈́̍́́͋̎͒̂̿̉̓̍͒̈̉̅͋̾̿̆́̅̿̈́̔̋͌̉͗͋̔̐̈͒̿͆̏̀́̓̆̊̇̀̾͊̾͛͛̒̇͛̽̉̀̽̈́͋̎̌̀̎̈́͆̀̓̈́͋͌̆̀̈͒̏͒̿̎̇̈̂͌́̍̈̿̋̌̓̃͗̾͒̀̎̇̌̾̾̐̓̋̅́̔̍͌͛̽͋̈͐̊̋̍̂̈̐̈́̾̍̄̉̇̋̽́̌͂̎̏̉̀̌͊͗̂̈́̑͊̃̂͒̐̾̎̌̉̽̓͛̀̿͑͑̇̉͒̔́̏̀̅͛̒̔̏̿͊̑̈̓́̊͌̿͗̇̓̏͐̓̒͗̓̓̆̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅî̷̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̛̥̦͎͓̹̲̺̭̟̗̠͔̱͎͍̞̪̬̗̤̤̤̰̯̙̩͚̳͉͔̼͚͍̝͇͎͇͚̠͉̮̟͍̮͖̟̝͙͍̟̱͇̼͖̯̠̲̙͔̩̮̺̪̞̥̥̞̱͔̪̩͉̼̰͎̖̰̫̘͖͎̝̣̻̘̣̱̯̺͎̼̺̪̥͕͙̬̣̻̫͈̤̻͕̜̜̖̞̩̳͖̣̺̹̭͇̰̳̰̰̟̮͇̳̗͎̺̘̗̺̱̳̝̬̤̟̠̹͔̺̙͔̟̪̙̰̜͔͍͙͇̰̻̹͕̹̹̘͉̩̫̜̖̥̥̘̣̔̃̎̅̾͂̓́̎̒͒͒̄͐̍͛̀́͗̈́͗̓̒̋̊͗̽̒̑̌͌̓̾͒͌͂͛̍̉͆͑̋̈́̇́̄̀̌́͗͊͊̓̎̈́̔̀̎̃̓̍̊̃̂͒͒̈́̋̀̅͂́͊̂̂̅̽̎͗͌̑͒̏̔̂͆̉̉̃̈́͑̒̓̈̈́̊̆̒̅̽̆́̓̒̓̌̔̅̓̑̄̏̈́̈́̃̒̓̈́͒̈̍̇̒͛͆́̄̐̇̈́̅̏̅̅̓̒̍̿̀́͂̄͛̈̊̀͌̇̒̅̂̈́͗̈́̾̓̄̒̇̀̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅn̷̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̡̻͖̬͚̦͕̥̖̲̜͈̠͖̣͕̼̬̱̙̣̯̯̝͖̗͉̤̱̪̜͈̯̗͇̩͙̬͚̰̣͎̠̰̥̻̱͕̪͚̜̼͕̮̥͓͚̜̯̥͙̰̩̞͖͈̘̥͔̗̭̲̗̗̗̞̻̭͎̮͓̦̜̞͖̩̘̫͎̮̥͈̺̼̗̺͇̯̬͔̥̜̫͉̜̹͓̦̟̯̱͓̪̩̯̯̥̞̘͕͇̖̯̺̼̠̘̯͕͓͕̭̗̟̩̠͍̝̹̞͕̮̰͈̠̺̘̠͉͎͎̝̱̳̙̠̗͕̞͕͍̮͓̰͙̤̯̼͎̼͔͉̭̤̱̱̯̰̩̭͍̭͔̮̱͔̪͔͇̝̼̠͇̗͎̟̱̠̹̻̯̲͍̈́̑͑̆̾̂̄̄͂͌̈̐̅͆̑̈͑͗͐̔̀̊͛̽̄͂́̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǧ̶̡̢̡̡̨̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͍̝̰͖͈͖̦̩̺͎̖̖̮͍̫̳̩̻̬̝̗̪̖̺̜̦̮̤̳̳̗̠̪̗͈̮̗̠̫͙̼̹̺̻̺͉͖̯̯̰̤̬̥̠͈̼̹̦̺̔̈̈́̔͋̊́̅̌̈̊̋̃̑̊̽̀͊̓̃̏̄̈̑̽̀͋̾̍̊̐͆̍͆͂̉́̋̿͒͆̾͒̃̾͂͊̏͌̋̐͆̒̿̌́̄̎̔̈́͒͗̈́̒̄̾́̑͐́́͋̍́͒͊̑͌͐͂̓̆͑̆͛͒̋̂̉̃̇͒̅̇͛̊̈́͌̑̋̀͐̈́̐́̾̋͛̈͊̓̿̓̎͑̔̓̈́̇͛̓̀̇̆͐͂̀̓̈̽̒̀̐̏̅́̉͂͂͑̉̐͋̔͛͑̉͒̒̈́͊̈́̈́̋̋̒͗̍̊̌̈́͛͒̒̓̽̈́͛̍̒̊̅̀́̒̄͊̓̑̓͒͌̀̌̅́͆̾̈̍̍̐̽̽͋̆͒͌͆͆̊͒́̌͐͋̋͂̅̽̍͐̈̓͊̿͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̜̻̭͇̦͉̮̺̩̖̱̪̠͕̻͕͍͚̤̣͓̯̦̫̥̫̖̙̣͓̜̥̩͖͎̝̳͇͇̫̣̹̺̝̩̰̜͙͕̼̺̬̮̦̰̤͇͖͔̟̦̮̯̰̪͔̙̖̮̦̺͎̻̠͓̙̟̭̤͇̝̤̥̦͕͙͍̭͇͉̰̫̙̺̮̮̤̲͖̳͎͚̬̣̰͔̱͔̟̖͈̗̰̹̭̙̪͇͖̰̩̫͖͕̬̼̥̼͇̰̯̙͕͉̦̝̭̬̥̦̭̝̗̲͔͎͎̳̫̣̤̟̠͍͖̜͉̙̻̖̺̼̼͎̠̼̹͚̣͇̬̪͎͍̜̱̟̲̜̘͈͕̖͖̣̯̪̗̯͈̭̘͇̗͉̫̤̰̳̯̜̘͉̞̜̘͖̭͔̗̜͎̖̠̥͙̯̖̩̳͕͍̲̦͍̻͈̞̺̭̲̹͍̅̍̆͋̅͆̒̐͑͋͌̏͑͊͗̀̋̇̾̎̏̈́̀̾͆̎̉̃̑̓̿̂̍̓̊̃̑̑͗͐̓̎͐͊́́̔̎͋̀͐̈́̇̒͗̀̿̉̀̿͑̄̌̽̾̏̓̒̀̅̏͋͂̽͐̓̈͂̊̂̌̓̈́͆̈́͒͆̓̓̿̈́͒͌͑́͆̓̋͆͋̄͐͐͗̀̿̓͋̈́́͊̅̀̉̀̐̋͒̇̄͊̏́̈́͌͑̈͂͌͑́̃̅́̍̈́̐̑̾̈́̅̏̍̽̆̿̔̉̊́́͌͛̔̿͌̄͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̧̛̯͇̩̰̦̤̫̭̰̫̦̙̼̭̬̫̼̤̖̪͙͚̺̲͔̱̗̟͈͖̼̖̼͓̮͖͔̰̜͇̖̠̟̫͓̞̰̦̗͍͉͈̟̖̪͖̱̱͈̘̹̥͍̳̬͉͈̩̤̺͈̱̪̟͎͚̦̘̦̭̭̪̳͖̖̱̖͚̱̺̳̦͓̮͇͎̲̻͇̮̜̝̬̦̳̠̼̪͎̙̫̰̙̙̩̘̞̙̥̫̱̳͉̬͈̦̫̱͔̜͉͇͕͕̙̺͔͍̞͇̭̫̗̹̟͙̰̩̦̰̘͇̯̹̱̥̥̼͖͓͉̟̫͇̝͓͖͈̭̪̜͕̩̺͔̥̟̣̰͔̻͍͎̳̭̻̥̲͍͚̙̬̺͔̖͕̲͚̝̺͇̼̦̮̝̙̤̺̤̽̾͐͂͗̔̊̄̀̇̀̓́̅̈͆̇͐͐̔̒́̏̀̉̄̇̾̿͂̿͐͊̈́͗̔͒́̔́̓̆̀̑̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̛̩̭̯̲̲̜̯̩̫͈̠̠̬̖͉̤͉̯̖͎͚͉̣̠͕̜̪̺͍̣̳̹̲̬̹̳̟̖͈͍̙̹̤̹̘̗̫̺͔͇̹͖͙͇̳̘͙͍̜̤͉͕̼͖͍̮͕̮̮̥̻͉̭͇͍̫̯͚̝͕̠͎͍̗͕͕̜̯̬̪̮̟̟͎̩̭͚̱̰̙͍̳̭̦̖͙̮͖͓͍̬̥͓̗̬͓͉̖͉̭̤̗̹̲̠̱̲̗͈̙̥̟̯̤̞̰͖̝̯̬͖̋͛̆̆̌̆̂̎̓͑̃͛̎̈̋̈́̒͂̄̑͛̑̋̿̄̀̓͂̀̓̇́̃̎̑̇̑͒̄̑͊̒̀̆̆̆̄̊̈́̀͌͋͑̅̆̅̾̂̏̓́̑̀̾́͂̓̎̏͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅn̷̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛͙̞͎̰̞͈͉̞̫̰̲̜̹̮̞̘̳̰̺͈̟͓͇̭͚̤̩̩̜̲̮̳̻̜̟͎̥͍̦̝͔͓̮̩̦̫̜͓̯̩̤̝̱̱̟̗̗̟̬̫̥̼̮͈̳̠̘̯͙͉̱̼̜͈̟̪̝̠̣̝̺̜̭̹̼̫͈͉̲̫̼̜̦̄̂̒̇͑̇̍͂͂̓̽̋́̀̍͂̓̂͑͒͗̀̎͊́͆̇̀̈̉͛́̉̆̔̐͋̀̂͋̌̈̌̿̃̋̇̒͗̿͂̋̽̇̉̓͋̎̏͋̊̓̊͗̉̈́͊̈͒̃̃̂̄̆̈̊͌͊͌̔͐̂̀̈́̽̒̐̇̆͂̑̈̏̔̃̽̀̍̎̂̍͂̎̍̀͂̉́̒̊͑̋̓̆́͋̏͑̌̏̂̾̾̒̓̽̿̾̓̿͐̔̌̐̍̈̌͛͛̏̾̉̈́̆͗́̐̉̾͒͗͒̈̔̋͆̆͆́̈́̔̍̐̉̀̾̅̍̅̍͊̈̉͋̑̑̃̈́̒̅͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̵̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̦̤̠̪̼͈̪̗̜̪͎̭̠̗̼̖̣͔̘̗͔͎̠̟̼͓͓̪̲̺͚͓̭̰͕̠͚͚̖̺̞̰̯̮̟͕̜̠͇̥̩͉̯̰̱̻̗̝̱̲̳̙̯̘͓͉͔͔͇̼̮̱͚̦͖̮͚̯͈͚̳̣͇̮̜̲̦̪̼͙͔̙̪̬͙̮̰̙̦͈̫̘͕̻̻͍̝͖̯͚̬͔̥̣͈̣͕̼͚̰̰͇̰͖͚̞͙̭̱͈̥̟̰̬̠̝̞̖͖̬̹͖͓̻̱̜̟͓͚͓͎̙̥̯̫̠͍͍̪̰̟̭̯̺̭͓̤̳̔́̈́̀̽̌̏̍̔̏̅̑̀̔͛̓̒̓̿̀̑̋̍̋͆͌̽̐̑̊̿̿͒̒̄̊̉͛̊̅̈̀͗̊́͒͌̈́͒̌̐̇̽͑͐͑͗̀́̐̑͋͋̿̐̄̽̊̌̾̔͛͗̽̇͌̀̀̔͛̎̔͆̍̔̍̐̃̆̇̓͛̏̇͑͑̃̂̈́̿̿́͒̇̇̓͌̌̂̏̾̅͌̈̽̎̅̃̌̿́̈́͋́͐̊͗̀̂́̓̑̾̽͌͊͛̿̍͆͊̔̉͐̂̃̀̈́͐͗̐̊̍͊̿̓̒̂͂̇͌́̑͗̃͛̉͂͗̆̃̓͂̿̀̔͛̉̅̈́̓̂̽̆̇́́͐̉͛͐́̋́̆́͋̄͛̈́̾̀͌̊̃̍̀̾͛̇̋̋̈́̅̿̑̏̍̄̊͒͋͊̒͆͋͊̔́͐͗̌̌̈́͐͒̂̒̐̔̐͑̐͂̌̋̀̏̀̉̓̄̎̈́́̓̉̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅş̶̢̛̛̫͍̬̩͈̣̝̞̘̫̭͕̮̬͕̯͙̝̠̼͈̮͇̱͖̳̬͙̯̩̺͓̻̤̺̥̭̼͖̾̇͛̿̐́̑̋̐̾̓̽̎̒̏͛͊͂̿͂̂̇͒̎͗̑̉̂́͊̓̾͗̊̔̈͛̆͌̈́̓̏͛͒̍̈́̇͊͐̓̏̓̑͛̀̒̋̂͛̽̀͊̈͒̂̋̆̈́̄͌̊̿͆̀̃͑̒͑̈́͒̓̓͋̔̌̆̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̨̢̧̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͕͚̜͍̜̹̪̖̪̠̝̖̩̦̣͇̘̹̲͇̜̺͓̤̟̘̱͇̞̜̩̬̘̬͚̗̤͕͎͖͕͕͔̣̝̟̫̼͚̦̬͚̞̱̘̰̪͕̭̹̞̱̜̱͔͖̯͉͎̠̥͓̪͖̟̮͚̬̖̱͓̞͉͎̹͔̞̪̼̬̪͔̪͖̟̥̮͇̪͕̻͍̫̼̳̮͈̹̣̣͈̘̳͖̪̣̲̼̠̼͉̞̣̖̠͕̖̟̘͔͈̗̺̜͚̥̭̤̟̣͕͔̣̬̬͓͚̞̗̦̜̘͉̞̝͈̳̭̱̗̭̫̦̮͎̟̦̪̠̺̫͕̼̬̖̖̬͎͔̞͈̭̰̦̭͙͉̤̭̻̗͎̗̲͙̘̬̘͎͖͇̣̜̼̰̤̰̼̠̘̹̞̤̩̖̭̥̠̱̤̙̖̙͖̠̠̺̖̘͉̬̹̦̱̩̗̳͉͚͚̣̠̞̤̙͙͚͛͊͆͐̐̑̉̀̋͗̿̄̋̈́̏̂̿̍̃̆͌͌̂̄̃̇̏͒̓̈̓̎̍̒̊͑͒̒̋̒̿̈́͛̅̂͑͒͊̈́͆̽̓̑̍͂̀̓̃͛͑̓́̈̌̅̈́͊̀̿̽̓̈̿̈́̏́̾̿͗̿͂̔̾͂̀́̔͌͒͂͗̅̂̆͌̎͗͗̓͗̿̈́̔͊̈́͋̒͛̊̄̿͛͊̔̈́͛̍́̓̉̊̆̓́̔̂͗̇͐́̎̈́̾̍̍͂̍̀͐̀̊̏͐̋̌̍̄͋̅̿̽̏́̈́̈͊͗̀̃͌̉́͆̀̓̇̄̐̃͛͒͒́̀̓̊̋̈́̒̍́̓̑͆͆̀͒̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̥̗̰͕̣̯̘̰̤̥͕̥͍͓̭̩̩̣̻̝͍͔̮̙̼̠̹͇̝͍̻̻̙̹̮͓̦̘̪̪̦̖̺͉̮͈͕̲̼̹͎̙̯̙͈̪̫͎̩̫̼̺̼͍̪̳̞̦̙̖͓͕͓̠̗̹̩̹̟̪̘̫̪͙̩̺̘̬͉̺̰͇̳͔̪͔̮̘͖̞̭̤̞̦̯͚̯͖̺̿̉̾̊̓̈͗͒̂̉̈́̊̀̑͑̊͊̇̽̌͌͊̐̊͋̃̀̈́̑̔̅̽̍̽͑͌̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅớ̵̢̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛͚̣̻͚̘͖͖͚̘̹͍̟̳̣̫̼̺̗̟̮͈̙͍͙̮̞͎̹͙̥̟̭̲̮͙̳͍̝̘̯͚̹̖̜̥͙̦͖̫̫̞̠̩̤̮̻̞͉̝̯͈͚̝͍͖̫̮̲͎̭̩͉̥̦̜̣͕̭͚͎̯͕̰̻͍̜̳͇̺͉͔̭͚̤̥͙̣͚̮̖͚̪͇̮̪͖̫̮̼̹͖̠̜̪̥̦̹̯̟͓̟̥̦̥̣̖̹̖̱̟̖̩̤̥͙͓͎̠̫̙̬̩̘̝̫̼͇̳̪̫̩͓̣̙̠̱̤̝̗͕̝̱̮̙̺̬͚̠̩̜͕̞͈̝̝̪̦̪̮̰͍̙͉̺̰̞̼͙̣̣̞̹̱̦̜̳͚̻̙͙̠͕̩͖̭͙͓̟̞̭͉͚͕̰͑̈̔̾́͑̄͒͗̇̓̈̆͆͋̽́̓̂̅̈́̐̈́̎̔͒̀͌͂̾̃̾̋͛̒̍̄̋̊͌̿̃͂̿͌̊̏̌͒̈́̇́͗̌̽͂̽̒͐̾̓͊̂͒̈̂̓͂͗̌̋͋̈́͑̍͌̏̋̀̆͒̿̾̋͌̿̍͗̔̄̍̈̈́͛̈͐͊̐̔͊͗̅̍̍́̀͗͐̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẅ̷̨̡̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̛̯̬̜͚̦͚̫̪͉̠͎̬̼̺̪̯̟͉͕̥̬̥̜͎̱̮̜̜̗͖͕̤̲̗̘̯̰̰̜̝̺̰͖͈͎̮̻̹̟̺̺̳̼̰͍͕͍͔̲̱͎̬͚͓͈̰̺̙̦͉̰̟̩̙͙̘̅͑̅̀̅̄͋͋̓͐̂̈́͗͆́͐͌̒̅̀̄͊͒̾̄̅̇́̔̄̃̀̂̔̐̀̅͗̑́̀̏́̒̅͗͐͆̋̈́̎̌̽̀͑̑͐̈́͐͒͋̈́̉̀̇̉̔͛̆͒̉͑̒̿̾̒̆̈́̈́̐͐̏͑̈́̆́̆̾̓͌̊̎͗́̃̅͊̌̔͌̑̌̆̅̾̍͆̔̆͊̓͊̈́͛̑̏̀͂̀̔̊̍̾̏̈́̉͐̊̔͛̂͛̈́̔̋̅̅̂̈́͊̔̀͛̓͆̊͛͒̍̈̈̇̓̓͑͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̵̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛͙̺͈͇͈͖̺̬̼͖̭͈͖̟̤͔̗̖̜̘̘̩̞̘̫̬̱̫̜̜̩͕̮̖̤͇̱͙͙͓̳͇͔̦̮̭͖̯͙͙͉͉̹̘̗͔̘̖͇͇̮̫͙̼̘͓̤͙͔͎̬͕̼̺̰̗̦͚̖̝̩͖̻̼̟̺̝̳̣͚̱̲͓̖̰͖̯̩̘̯̮̺̱̣̳̖͇̹̰̥̘̳̙͇̤͇̙̝͖͔̥̭̮̠͉̲̜̭͇̼͕͚͈̟̰͔̼̭̹̙̗̲̫̖̳̘̲̺̠̤̤̭̭͓̣̙̲̝̣̰͉̫̳̱͓͕͓̩̯̞̗͉͇͓̩̱̟̟͔̣̩̟͙̜̩͈͔̤͚̯̼̼͎͓̦͕̻̼̬̟͖͈͓͖͈̜̜̣̬̣͍̣͉͕̘̜̥̰̗̝͚͕̠͕̳̹̯̰̣̐͋̊͌̽͋̈́̀̈́̓̈́͗̐̾̀̾́̉̈͛͋̓̎̈́̄̍̑͐͆͐̑̌̐͗͊̀̎̒͛̿̈́̍́̎͆̒͗̀͗͑͌̓̀̈́͐̒̑̇̉̉̒̈́͌̉̋̒̔̄̇͋̅̽͑̌̎̽̓͂̔̀͂̈̆̋͒̏̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̜̱̠̙͙̘̟̩̝̞̥̝̖̱̩̠̲͔̲͓̼̞̺̞̠̟̯͔̝̝̥͎̦̼̺̫̰̜̤͚͖̦̲̹̬͙̩̻̥͍͉̣͓͓̣̫̘͙̺͙͔̬̦͕̰̲̠͎̺̤̯͎̠̙͚̹̫̱̫̳̙̤̰͍͉̬̼̦͙͎͓͉͉̦̩̺̩̣̹̭̹̰̼͎̥̭͔̯̣͍̤͙̼̝͇̝͕̠̯̜̘̝͈̣̜͓̻͈̱̣̯̪̝̺͇̻͈̮̼͎̠̘̺̤̳̠̣̺̞̭͙͕̱̙̥̗̼̠̤̩̥̭͍̱̗̰̙͇͙̟̯̭͇̻͎̹̦̟̘̥̝̫̱̣͚̞̙̬͔̮͙͖̯̯͕̮̩̟̹͓̹̮̱̫̼͚̩̠̝̼̲̘̬̯̦̰͖͖̻̰̦̣̏̌͂̀͐̿͒̀̓̀̓̐͆̔̊̐͊̍̓̅̆̀͑͋͒͆̉͐̀̓̃̈̂̇͆̅̑̇̌̄̈́̊̏́̉͋̿̽̋͐̆̀̽̽̈́̒͑̇́͗͗̉͋̑̎͋͋̎̑̅̽̓͐̏̐̾̾̅̊̈́̐̂̑̄̎̽̀̀͆͌̌͆̇̊̾̈́̅͑̋̒́̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̵̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̧̡̱͚̠̲̰͍̹̤̬̫̗̳̼̜̹̞̲̻̞̫͙̪̰͙̝̖͇̥̺͈̻̠̼̞̫̰̩̰̤͕͓̼̘͇̩̜̥̣̞͇̹̦̲̝͍̬̙͚̣̗͕͕͚̣͓͕̤̼̖̬̩͖͇̬̰̫̻̙͍̹̼̮͔͔͎̻̱̙̫̻̦̰̘͔̪͖̗̼͓̜̫̘̻̱̳̖͓̙̹̗̺͙͙̝̤͉̰̰̭̼̣̘͈͓̳̭͈̯͔̭̜̪̠͕̺̩͕̣̙̰̠̖̯̣̺̣͚̙̥͙͇̫̳̱͇̹̤̮͖͇̥̳͓̺̙͔͕̙̘̣̗͙̳̘͈̼͔͕̪͙̤̮̖̜͓̟͇̯̼̦͇͎̗͎̻̞̘̣̭̱̣̮̺̠͖͎̻̩̜̯͙̙̫̫̠̰̞̺̲͙͙̭̩̩̾̏̽̐͐̏̈̑͑̈́͋́̀̍̎̍͊̈́̑̂͛̌̂̽̔͒̓̈͑͌̏̒͗̔͆̑̏̒̓̐̔̏̀̏̈́̐͒͊͒̎̃́̈́͒͒̉͆̂̅̽͛̉͆̉̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̧̢̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̫̥̭͕̹͇̲͙̳̰̗̝͕͉̙̬̳͉͈̞̺̫̪̣͍̞̱̼̭̜̪̜͓̜̩̟̱̘̺̱͍̭̼͍̱̖̦̲̰̱̣̲̹̩̥̠̝͎̝̙̪̙͇̘̙̰̖̳̠̭͇̫̪̠̜͓̪͓̪̪̫̘̱̲͙͈̣̯̭̟̜̼̹̟̰͎͎̳͓̳̲̥̪̼͇͚̳̜̟̪̳̭̣̭̰̠̫̣̺̯̙͇͎̱̖̯͕̯͍̩̜̮̖͖̯̠̯̪̝̣͍͕̲͓͚̝͈̞̙̩͎̣̖̞̜̖̙̹͙̳̼̥̱͚͇̣͖̭̝̮̻͇̗̠̣̯̬̤̫̙̖̭̮̰̪͍̻̗͙͎̭̫̯̜͉̳̝͇͒͋͐͒́̂͐̃̌͒̀̈͗͒̑͋̆̉̒̍̀̒͗̾̈́̐̉̃͑̄͌͂͒̐̌̿̏̍̏́̄͂̏̒̅̋̽̈́̕̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̵̛̲̘͍̘̤̥͙͇̪̞̫͍̙͖̣̘̑́̋̾̀̇͊͂͒̉̀́͛̆̊̽́̅̐͆́̓͆̎̐̉̀̇͒̉̒̒̓̈̊̐͂̉́̈̐͋͗͒̾͋́̇̀̉̐̍̎́̉̓̌̏͒̄̈̊̎́̂̌͗͌̈́͌͒́̈̄̑̔̔͋͆̂̌́̆̉̉̽̃̎̈́̓̒̏͂̅̉̾̏̎͋͆͑̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝r̸̨̢̡̧̧̛͓͙̜̪̦͓̖̥̩͎̯̖̘̠̤̘̥̗̰̼̫̃͊̓̅́͊̊͛̌͛͋̇̎͑̌̇̀̈́̊͑̏̀̔̏͒͋͌̈́̄̓̔̄͂͆̏̒̀̇̈́́̽̚̕͝͝ ̸̨̛̛̛̛͕̺̞͎̫͉͚̮͍̺͍̹̫͚͛̀͛̇̿̽̿͆̌͆̌͌͛́͆͗̔̅́̈́̅̅̏̏̿̃̂̎̀̏̈́͋́̋͂̈̽͋̆͊̇̃̓̍͐̇̇̾̂̈́͐͋̈́̀̊̉̈̓͗̅̋̓̄̀͗̇̔́͑̓͛̄̾̉͗͋̇̄̑͛͐̐̆̀̾́̔̑̈́̋͂̈́̔̈́̅̍̋̓̍͂̌͌̍̔̐̒͗͐̓̑͛̈́̈́̉͗̀͊͗͛͑͌̊̈́͒͆̽́̆̂͑̓̀̇͆͛̐͑͒̊̉͑̏̏̔̐͆̔̂͐͊̆̊̾̿͋̈́̄̽͐̓̆̂̉́͒͛͌̃̀̈́̌͋̎̔͊̇̌̇̆͐̋̈͑̄̈̓̀͑͒̊̌̂̑̆̆͌́̑̎́͂̃̍̋͒̆̓̅̐̍̓̊͆͗̊̊͒̆̓̍̾̾̈́̍̀͆̌̾̉̓̽̆̅͑̔̿͌̍̀̓͋̃̐̄͒́́̑̊͐̓̃̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ţ̷̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͍̼̺̦̮̝̥̙̥̫͉̗̻̬̣̙̤̱̜͎̺̙̩̗̩̘͇̩̞̜͕͚̟̭̰̻̗̻̞̟͇̗̦̱̮̺͔̝̞̫͍͈̱͕̙̠͉̠̗̯̘͚̭̥̫̯͔̣͕̣̼̯̩̣̬̩̺͉̖̣̖̱̖̬̮͍̹̗̯͈̖̝͔̫̊̂̇̄̓̎̈́͊̒̈́̎̈̒̐͐̏̈́̎̏̓͛̀̇̋̑͋̔͑̅́̈͆̏̋̽̓̐̓̓̾͒̄́̽̄͊͒̽̔̎̄͛̿̽̀̓̅̀́̉̐̏̊̍̐͋̊̏̄̆́́̀̈͛̑̓̏̈̉̂̊̐̆͊̇̌̓͋̂̑͑̀̀̉́̈́̂̌̈̌̏͒̒͒́̔̍̉͒̃͆́͐̐̈́̆̌̈́̌̿̇̇̈́̉̉͂͂͌̌̀̎̈́̍͂̌͆͌́͌̅͂̇͐̐͌͛̐̈́̊͂̀̈́̌̋͐̋́̈́̉͗͌͆̎̂̀̅̓͗̈̌̔̾̍̉͒̒̈̈̀̈͊̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅớ̵̡̛̠̠̬̹̼̗̟͓͚͚̬̊͗̈́̏̂̄̐́͗̄͌̒͐̈́̓̑̈̎͋͋͂̓̂͂͊̆̊͋̄̓̈́̽͒̑̆̈́̃͊̓̾̋̍̀̒̋̏̈͐͋͆̈̒̃͛̿͗̚͜͝͠͠͝͝į̸̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̜̯̗̘̱̺͓͙̪̗͉̟͔̠͔̟̗͖̟̼͉̼̘̖͈̭̻̲͔̭̤̮̼̪̰̤̟̠͉͕̦͕̫͈̳̝̭̱̞̺͇̥̲͓͕͖̲̩̳̗͕͙͓͈̺̜̞̩̗͇̙̙̱̺̪̼̲̞̬̠̜͇̦̤̻̮̜̟̮̩͔̯͚͈̰͙̮̘̞̝̤͙̟͖̲̞̤̥͈͇͍̟̺̪̼̗̤̮̹̗̹͔̻͍̗̗͈̫̠͖͍̞̪̱̫̲͈͈̪͎̭̞͕̹̗̉̈́͋͂̍̏̈̆̀̊̆̌̎̎̾̽̒̍̒̆͗̈̍̀̅̈̔́͊̑͊̀̏͗̒̒̓͗̉̾̅̏̈́̆͒́̏̎̍̍͐̋̊̒͊̓͗͑̀̆̄̊̉͋́̎̊͛̒̓͑̇̾́̎̈́͛̈̽́́̊̉̿̐̍̈́̌̅̃̓̏̄̓̈́̋͛̐̊͌͒̄͌̑̎͆͆̃́́̒̐͑̍̿̌̓͒̌̿̇͊̅̃̂̀̋̽͒͂͒̄͐̀̓̅̀͂́͑͒̆̀͗̾̓̈́̿͑̑͋͌͆̒̐̈́̅̽̓́̔͌͋͑͑̋̈́̄̔͆̀͂̃͗́̌͌̀̐̅̀͒͛͌͌̆̅̈́̅͒͌̽̈́̏͗̀̍̉̑̾̉̅̆̒̉͐̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅl̷̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̥̞̳̼̠̲̻̭̩̺̰̟͇̝͉̹͎̜̬̠͍͍̘̟̯̮̼̜̖̭͕̹̠̲͙̮̥̦͎͖͉̟̰̻͇͙͕͔̗̫̳͎̙̦̘̟͙̼̟͈̰̣̻̹̬͎͎̪͍̱̰̬̜͎̤̠̮̜͕̟̭͎̗̳̜̩̗̩̙̬̦̖͔̞̥̱̮͍̦̻̠̩͚̜̪̞̻͖̬̤͍͎͕̺̫͍̯͍͙͈̟͕̙͇̳̳̯̗͍̥̹̮̰̭͕̞̜̫̲͓̤̲̭͉̞̭̘̘̗̤̞̮͇͆̾̑̾̄̈́̆̉̎̇̓̈́͛̇̿̈́͊̔͊́̈́̑̔͑͛͋̽̀̈́͊̄̈͛͋́͑͆̾̃̍͆͋̄͒̿͛͛̈́̇̎̈̔̓͗̾̌̈͆̇̈́̄̾̌̿͑̃́̿̊̓̈̉͆̄͊͆̎̎̈́̓̈́̽̓̏̓̀͋̓̈́̃͌́̊̅͐̃̃̈́͆̅̋͌͌͐̃̇͛̈́͗͋̓̿̽̀̓͊̽͆́̉̓̀͋̅̆̍͂̊̂̄́́̑̄̎͐̇̆̀͂͋̂͋͌̀͌̀͋͆̅̀̅̊̊͊͗̓̾̑̈́̑̈͋̑̀̍̈́͐̀̈͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̤̬̳͓̝͖̩͕͙̠͙̺͎̹̥͔̪̟̣͍̩̦͖͇͉̩̳͖̳̫̫͚̪̭̪͓̼̘̗͔̟͕͍̼̮̞͎͈̭̥̹͈̩̻͉̤̯̪̤͍̩͉̜̰̬̼͉̙͓̯͙̤̫͙͍̠̹̫͚̣͓̻̤͓̭̼̺͕̭̩͈̫͕̦̻̬̻̳̝̱͕̥̻̪̖̙̻͇͉̯͕̲̩̝̹͇̱̠͇͖͖͔̲̹͇͓̳͎̹͉̙̼̜̫͓̯̫͔̞̮̟͔̜͔͔̞̙͚̟̣͍̩͇̟͇̻͚̥̪̰̥̦̭̭̲͙̙̱̲̠̙̪͓̮̪͓̭͈̲̖̼͉̣̗͉̝̣͍͎͙̙͖̫̠͔͍̼͚̦͎͙͔̦̪̩̖͇̺̬̬̟̲͕̝͇̪͎̲͓͙̻̱̮̤͕͓͍̰͕̪͎̪̫͕̯̰̣̂́͂̔̇̇͆̽͒͋͊̐̉͂̔̌̉̈́̓̉̓͆͌̃̉͂̽̏̀́̏̿̓̊͗̐̊̈́͛̈́̈́̀͛͌͒̾̑͋̆̀̈̿̀̃̇͒̓́́̍̒̀̔̆̃̂̆͆̊͌̊̋͋̈́̔̊̾̍͗̀̍̈́̊̑͂̀̑͆̍͗̄̄͊̃͐̍̎̀͌̄͂̇̾̏̋̓̇̋̔̔͒̈́̇͌͌̓̓͆͑̓͆̑̈́̅̉̽͋̌̔̒̓̆̌͊͌̅̉̅͗̐̈́̊͗̅̐͒̎̇̌̀͆̂̀̈́͐̓̌̈́̈̽̑͆̈̔́͌̿͗͒́͛̈́́̓͐͐̍̒͒̔́̂͑̍͗͒̾̍̊̋͐͑̇̍͂̾̿̽̀̒̔͂̀̓͐̋̌͆̈́̽͛̎̄̐̓̆̊͂͑͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̢̢̥̭͖͖͓͉̦̯͍͇͕̫̰̫̠̩͍̺̙̜̻͓͍̘̯͍͙̬͖̘̠̙̥̩̎̎̏͊̾͐͂̈́͑̔͆̽̉̋͗̓̈́̏̐̆̈̓̓̑̽̈́͋̈́̔̿̌̆̀̅̈͂͐̀͑̈̌͘͝͝ͅ ̵̡̢̧̡̛̛̖̜̖͉̪͙̤͓̮̭̺̬̩͉͔̲͈̱̼̞̖̹̙͇̥̦̞̪̲̙͇̝̜̖̤͓͔̞̼̤̣̤̼͍̜̙̖̖̠̱̳̥̺̣͇̮̯̟̼̺̇̽̓́̔̂̋̈̅́̓͌́̍̐̌͋̃̀͂̓͒̉͒̊̈́͌̽͗͐̉̎̈́̂͋̀͒͊̍̈́̓̿̓̅̃̉̇̊́̍̎̈́̿͑̉͊̄̋̌̾̊͌͆͗̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅg̵̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛͎̖̰̭̬̰̳̙͇̙̦̫̼͖͚̠̗͖͉̳͖͍̫͙̟͍͇͓͍̤̬͉̠̗̺̞̮̬͕͉͖̠̥͉̳̱̙̝̜͎̯̟̠̥̲̻̝̲̲̙̗̭̮͇̠̱̹͈̮̠͚͕̞͚̣̺̝̬̤̞̭͙̱̘̭̰̖̼͍̲͕̭͖̏͋̋̏͗̐͆̿͂͋͊̒͐̉̋̈́̇̌̊̄̇̓̑́̃̂͛͐̐̔̓̐͒̈͊̈́͆͂͂͐͌͒̅͛̇̐̂̂̀͛̓̐̎̾͛̾̇̉̅͗̅͋̓̔͂̑̅̈́͑̈́͂̔̃͋͐̀̈́̽͛̓̎́͗͂͑̌́̓̂̈̈͌̿̐͒͊́͌͋̿̂͆̿́̂̿͆̒͂͗̽͛͌̎͂͌͐̑̎̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅơ̷̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̪̗͙̭̘͎̯̟̯̣̫̟̩͔̮̹͔͔͇͍̭̫̣͓̼̫͕̝͈̙̰͍̞̫̦̟͖͍̠͉͓̗͉̮̗̫͓̱̣̼̩̺̹͔̳͕̤̼̟̬͎̰͓͚̟͇̣̞̹͍̱̯̰̭̞̭͍͓̠̲͇̫̻͖̲͉̖͓͇̻̝̣̲̗͈̮̪̜̖̹̪͍͉̫͔̩̳͇̯͔̞̝̯̗̻͚̫̮͎͉̩͙̜̠̯̞͎̦̹̼͓̮̼̠̝̳͕͈̘͉̣̙̘͖̲̠̯̹͓̦͉̩̱̠͖͉̹͔͇̭̗̱͎̺͎̜̜͙̞̟̞̱͎̟̼̰̩͙̳̦͇̘̩̦͕͇͕̟̣͕̻̩̳͈̱̪͈̣͕͔̝͓͎̦̣͈̠͖̥̝̞̭̹̟̞̫̝̳̻͚̯͖͕̫̠͐͐̂̑̐̆̂̒͆͊͆͑͂͒̃͊͗̀̈́̆͗̌̀̋͐̅̑̔̒̈́͋͑͋̍̄̓̀̈̈́͂͊͋̈͊͆̋̓̑̽̇̏̾͒̈̔͛͑̈́̑̈́̄͒̀̀͌͆̇̐͋͛̃̓̆͂̌́̽̉́͑̆̃̀͌͒̌̈̀̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṯ̶̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̬̞͕̗̟̼̹̟̝̟͖̰̺̞͖̩͇̘͖͎̮̺̠͔̳̘̟̜̤̙͔̱̲̱̲̩̟̲͙̞̰̳̫̣̤̙͔͖̱̬̼̙̥̳̩͇̫̗̮̻͎͖͙͇̼̰̭̜̟̺̺̞͕̩͈̘̺͙̪̭̙̠͔̩̫̼̣̖͙̳̘̩͙̖͕̟̦̼̲̤͔̞̤̠̦̣̝̭̺͇̻͔̘͔̖̜̥̣̭̰̣͉͙͙͎͚̣͎̤͙̱͈͚̜̤͎̲͖̲̻̤͍̣̠̭͔͖͕̪̼͙̤̗̤̥̜͕͓͙͍̼͖̻͕̲̞͓̺̜͖͉̭͈̫̥̣͕̼̟̮̳̝̪̜̯̗̞͕̥͓̲̱̝̠̤̭̤̘̳͙͖̥̦̠̖̘̜̬͚̞͙̝̙̹͓̄͛̉͋̑̋̈̌̒͌́͒̾̊̔́̿̓̔́̎͒̈́͒͛̑̊̑̈́̿̓̈́̾͆͐̅̋̅͂̌̓͌̒̄͌̐͊͐͐̑̃̎̏̏͗̑̃̒̽̉͛̋͒͋̅͗͊̐̑̂̋͋́́̈̌̀̉̉̐̒̽̌̍̆͊̓̅͂̿̂͋̇̇͗́̊̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͖̙̱͙̦̙̗̙̤̪̱̩͔̭͓͖̱̝̻̜̞̤̭̞̺͍̩̣̣̱̯̲͓̝̙̻̞̝̗̘̯̤͎̘̪̲̙͎̥̫̱̮͇͎͉̬̳͔̼̤̟͚͕͍͔̼̹̟͚͙̝͓͈̖̺̱͚͚͉̳̦̫̱͙̤̼̟͇͙͉͖̻̬̝͖̻̘̞͙̗̹̥͍̹̝̲̹̬̣̩͍̖̼̳͓͇͕͉̬̲̱̞͓̲̝̜͉̦̰̺͇̩͍͈̝̙͎̰̹̰̣̬̻̟̝̻͖̣͉̬̩̦̺̪̱̤͓̝͓͂͛̏̃̊̇̇͂̃̄́̌̿̊̓͐̆͋̈͐͛̾̈̌̉̀͆̏̎̆̊̓̈́̽̄͐͑͛̎̏̋̏̂̎͐̑͒̍͗͂̋͒̃́̅̔̇̋͐́͐̊̒͊̈́̾̅͂̎̒̑̈́͛̉̑̈́̒͊̍̄̓̉͒̓̏̈́̓̂̾̋̽̈͊͂̈̋̊̓͌͛̏͒̌͑̑̀̉́̓̅̑̆̔̆̉̐̒̐́́́̈̂̓̋͑́̀̈̇̀͛̑̀̇͋͊̋̈́̅̏̍̀̏̄̐̇͑͐̾̀̀̈͛͐̃͛͑̄͒̎͑̎̌̀̓̔͐͊͒̇̋̽̄͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̶̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̗̮̗̹̣̩̯̖̗̺̞̣͍̘͚͕͚̰̲͎͍̻̩͙̬͎̫̯̘̘͚͓̼̘̖̙̬͍͔̻̗͖͙̣̜̳̳̳̮̭͉̞̳̗͚̦̰͙̯̥͔̣͙̳͇͇̘̩̝͔̙̟̪͎̥̖͉̠͍͖̫̹̝̳̫͚͙̲̭͕̖̱͉̼̣͉̗͉͖͎͔̼͇̫̯̘̮̲̫͔̲̳̤̤̟̹̗̣͖͙̦̹͇͕̰͙̯̬̰̲͓̠̯̲̰̙̣̞̗̠̜̺̘̻͙͚̥̫̦̹̭̭̣̺͕̖͉͕̻͔̣͙̣̞͚͖͖̳̖̲̮͚̥̺͖̱̹̝̙͌͐͌́̒̔̈́̆̒͊̀̽̎̽͊̓͒́̽̾̋́̿̒́̉̏͗͗͋̔́͐̌̈̓̃̔̊͌̆̒̈́́́̅̎͒͌̊̊̌̇̀̓̐̐͊͐̌̊̑͊̔̓̃̓́̋̓͐̅̍͐̾̿͆͋̔̿̐̀̋̋͌̎̊̿̃̈́̉̉͌͑͂̾̀͂̉̈́̒̇̎̃͌́̌̂͂̒̽͛̒̇̈̌̿́̆́̄́̅̎͑̈́̂̉̂͑̍͆̑̎̉̊̽̾͊̄̎̊͗͌̓̉̓̑̃͊̈̎̔̐͐͛̅̉̈́͑̂͂̈̉̍͂̿͑̔̉͒̐̿̃͆̍̆͐̇̃̌̂̐͒́̑̉̃̓̓͗̎̾̿̀̽̀̇͐̂͐͆̈̌̓̃̀̀̃̊̾̽̆̽̊̈́͛͗̌̏̀͑̂̏̍̑̅̀̃̒̇͆͂̆̃͛̈́̾̈́̏̂͒̆͂̓̀̅͊͂̅̉̈́͂̎͐͛̾̐͆͗͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅo̶̧̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̢̨̨̡̪̪̭̻͓̹̻̜͎͕̘̺̱͍̜̪̝̫̬͔͔̙̞̙̟͕̠͔̮̖͎͈͙̣̙͇̳̪̳̤̗̳̮̹̼̜̞͎̖̪̙̝̦͉͈̝̯̥̻̗̞̹̹̯̲͚̣̝̪͕̩̙͍̹̰̫̬͚̦̮̲̰̱̦̣̲̲͉̙̻̜̘̩̥̰͎͖̺̣̻͓͉̪̣̺̖̤͎͕͚͔̲͓͕̭̹̠̯͎̠̲̠̖̭͉͚͕̹̪̩̠̫̤̟͎̣̟̜͙̗̪̖̠̟̦̻̤̺̫͎̠̠̺͍͎͕̝͖̺̞̤̮̰̥͚͇͒̀̊̆̎͊̇͋̋̅̓̓̆̉́͊̔͒͗̀͛̅̄̈́̿̋̽̆̑̔̓͒͗̈́̾̏̓̍̈́͒͛͗̈́̋́̔̊̑̏́̉̊͆̂̾̾͆̋̓̈́͑́̓̍́̽͒̏́̒͌̈̍̏͒̅̃̾̈́̍̿̇͑̀̌́̋̈́̏͆͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅư̶̧̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛͙̬̬̲͎͖͙̲̼͍̩̭̹͖̳͙͈̝̗̣̪̱̺̟̞̪̞̗̱͚̗̤̤̮̜̱͉̝̻̘̠̞̩̲̣͔̬̩̺̩͎̠̺̰̼̞̞̼̣̘̳̰̦͓̹͇̯͎̪̯̦̗̖̳̞̥̠̝̞̖͍͍͙͔̬̞̤̝͉̪̯̤̜̱͍̲̦͖̗̝̠̩͕̼̙͖̜̣̣̳̮̗͙̪͚̥̪̟̫͚̠͓̤̭̝̥͚͍͚̰̦̰̻̫̗̪͔̦̪̖͕̹̤̳̗͎͔̥̭̻̳̭͓̮͙̥͇̖̂͂̃̐͋̎̒̌̇͋̔̅̂̌̃͐͌̓̌̓̈̄̊͗͗͊̓̂́͂͛̀͑̍̃͛͛̄͗̾͌͗̃͗͌̆̀̈́̓̔̂̈́̾͂́̏͑̎̎̽̐͐͒̂̊̈́̄̎͊̄̐̔̃͋́́̀̈́̑̏̿̂̽̊̑̃̐̑̓͊͑̒̈́͒́̈́͐͗̐̿̈̀̀͌̽͂̈̌̇̐͊̏̓́̒͋̃́͆̓̅̂̐̍̓͒̀̅͑̃́̀̆̿̓̌̓̍͂̏͒̓͋̊͑̽̃̔̌̋̈̒̓̈́̍̒̋̏̿̆͌̾̏̎̔̂̅͗̽̑̾̂́̉̋͐̈́̊̒́̈͆̍͆̒̑̅̑͑̆̃̒̑̈́́̊̃̑́̈́̋̀̉̌̽͊͆̊̌͊͗̏̽̓̆̍̅͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̥̙͍̩̳̹̲̻̘͍̫̙̞̙̳̠͇͙̩̰̜̳͚̲̟̥̦̱͍̻̮̮͍̭̝͍̦̤̲̘̰̜̼͍͖̩̜̜̺̹̺̥̭͈͎͖̙͎̟̣͓̖̪̹̗͉̗̪̤̼͎̥̲͎͇̭͈̼̖͓̞͖͕̘̼̘͕̮̀̿͒̎͒͊̍̎̎̑̈́̇̂̽̋̂̒͆́̄͋̄̽̓͌̈́̈́̋̃̆̇̂̓̎͐̒̋̆̓̉̈́͗̒̓͒̽̀̍͊͆̓̉̈́̀̌̅̉͛̆̔̒̋̉̍͌̍̽̀̀̂͋̿̓̿̒̋̏͆̓̀̂̄́̑͌̈̆̏͂̍́̃͛͌́̅̂̑̎̿̃̌̎̔͒̈́͌̃͆̃̽̆̌́͆̈̃̓̐͒̓͆͂̉̌͂͋͛́͐͒͑͛͐̽͂̽̀͌̿͂̓̀͐̒̐̓̅͊̈́̌̊̓̽͐́̄͊̈͋̌̆̅̔͑͐̅͆̿̿̒͂̇̋̅̑̊̓̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅa̷̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛͙̺̘̠͙̙͓̞̯̭͓̮̤̙̪̬̣̘̗̹͇͖̥̫͔̘͍̖̜̮̙̪̦̘̹͍͎̰͔̰̤̗̳̯͈̯͖̝̮̯̘̩̙̫͎̖̫͓̮̖̪̜̗̯̫̞̖͓̻̗̤̭̩̜͎̼͚̞̟̞͉͇̜̭̺̼̭͍̼̦̗͓̘͙̯͙̫̺̰͍̤̦̣̪̺͕̳̘̳̫͚̻̬̰̦͙̬͓̘̲̻̪͍͚͇̮͍̮̘̖͉̭̜͈̖̯̮̥͕̗͍̣̤̼͖̯̥̪̣̰̯̼̣͎̤͖̭̖͗̊̅͂̐̏̿̀̂̽̇̐̃͑̎̊̿̑̍̿̐͊͛͑̒̽̔͂̿͋̔́̌͗͒̀͊̋͗͋̅͒̒̽̀̇͑͂̂́̎͑̋̉̏͊̂͊̆̏̀̀̇̎̀̽̂̋͒͋̂͋̉͐͊͗̽͐̐͂͂̈̈́́͊͆̐̒̔́̽͛́͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅl̶̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̛̮͕̖̰̟̗̟̖͈͓͙̩̻̲̙͔̩͓̩͉̟̙̙̦̳̣̱̳̹͍̳͓̭̠̪̥͖̩̘͎̲̰͚͕̹̹̪̹̯̱͙̥̻͈͓̱͎̟̖̫̘̟͎̜͚͔̟̮̹̼̺̩̥͙̫̜̮̹͖̬̣̩͕͕̲̮̭͔͖͈̞̲͎̝̙͎̝̲̞̺̘̭̮̠̯̜͚̞̦̺͚͚͖̟̮̱̝̲͉̱̯̤͔̱͚͓̳͔͚̈́̅̉̍͌̀̑̈̽̎̾́̐̀́̓̍̄́́̓͆̇͐͋͛̏͒̑̀͆̾̐̈̾̉͆̈́̔́͑̍̂̔͛͆͑̾̂͐͛̀͌̎̊̋͑̐̔̒̀͆̂̿͋̑͋͐̀̉̾͑̌͗̈̐͒̏̾̀̾̋̾͋̈͒͒̇̽̌͊̂̌̈̈͘͘͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅl̵̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̰̪͍̤̹͖̹̭͖͉̘͍͔͖̼̯̣̳̩͎̜̩͈͇̣͔͎̳͓̮̗̬̞̹̤̭̖̼̙̗̞̮̝̣̘̦͚̮̙̫̫̺͖͕̤̺̳̖͕̼̻̞̮̭̰̟̼̤̖͉̪̻͕̺̻͚̠̣͓̰̪̟̙͉͚̱͓͈̠̹̠͓̳͖͑͊̈́̎̿́̂͛̔͑̐̃̓͂͂͊̀̽͌̈́͂̉͌̑͂̋̑͒̈͆̀̆̇̎̓͒̓̂́͌̔̐̑͊͗̃̊̈̍̊̊̍̂̀͗̄͌̊̾̏́̔̈́͌̈́̔́̇̈́͑̍̎̏̑̈́͛̐̑͑͆͋̓͑̌͆͒̏̽̊̑͂̊̿̊̈̉͌͒̿̿̄̂͋͐̐͐͛̽̏͂̊̎͑͋͒̇̎̈́́̄̂̌̾̿͒̄̔̀̅̑̍̈́̎̑̀̄̈́͐̎̈́͆̂͗͗́͛̀̆͊̈͑̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͓̟͎̰̘̤̠̺̝͓͓̘͎̳̻̮̫̬̬̣̖̫͉͖̦͓̥̮̞͔̞̰̺͉̟̮̣͈͓̫̲̞̲̲̤̠͙̜͈͈͇̜͇̠̭̪̤̤̞̤̝͖͍̦̙̤̺̟̼̳̜͉̤̗͔̲̤̭̹̘͎̜̖̝͕̱͈̘̺͎̥͔̰̦͇̖̩̻̞̳̘̦̘̘̗̜͙͕̳̬̫̬̣̻̪̥͈͈͈̇͂̊̂̉̎̅̈́̓̒̽̉̓̍̊̃̍́̓̈́̇͆͐̑͋̇̑͊͒̔͆͋̀͗͛̽̑̊̀̾̿̈́̆̎̎̓̔̊̍̽̃̀̆͊̆̄̇̓̾̓̾̓͆͗͗̐̀̍̈́̊̍̂̽̓̃̓͒̑͑́̈́̅͗̄̑̾͋͆̅̆͊̊͂̔͂͌͛͒̽͛̽́͂̑̅̓̊̈́̀͋̍͂̌̈͗͐̅̀͋̑͆̃͛͊͑́̂̃̎̇̊̈́̈́̋̎͊͗̐̍͒͒̈́́̊͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅw̴̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̥͕͎͎̼̫̫̩̹̭͎͚̱͖͎̗̝̬̩͇͓̦̘͉̮̬̪̣̣̬̱̩̪͖͔̞͇̠̝͍̥͕̼̯̖̺̖̰̯̹̠͔̥͈̞̬͙̮̠̬̤̣̜̳̪̫̫̲͎̝̝̳̹̘̠͍̻͙͓̘̟̮͎̱̯̗̤̫̗͔̭͔͇͍͓̼̦̹̭̭͍̗̫͚̫̬̹̹̥̭̪̐̔̊̍̆̾̿̔̃̀͋̔̓͑̊̒̓̂̇̽̌̈̿̍͒̄̈́͑͊̂̾͗̾̓̏̆̈́͊̍̔͌̃͋̓̑̑̒̉̿͊͊͂̇̿̓͋̄̇͂͆̂͑̌̉̀̐̈̐̃͌̌̆̓̏̽̇͋̄̈̐̑̋̊̊̓̃̑̅̍́͐̑̋̏̓͌̄͛́͑̌̌̌̀̈̆̒̈́̏̎̀͆͛̑̃̈́͆͛͛̾̽̈́͌̄̀͂͊̊̌͗̊̈́͑̒̉̾̋̓̅͛̽͛́́̂̓̀̐̉̀̂̈́̾͐͛͒̾͐́̒̆͂̌͌̄͊̀̄̅̓͌̀̃͛̃̃̽̀̈̈́͐̔̀̓̋̍͗̀̌͆̍̈͌͌́͒̔̆̀̚̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅẻ̸̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̯̻̫̤̰̦̺̙̳̝̩͖̦̱̮̝̬̙̬̤͔̞̘͖̟̥̤̘͇͓̝͎̳͉͙͖͍̣̣̺͇̞̻̩̠̖̫̙̼̪̹̤̱̯͚̹̝͓̝̯̮̹͍̝͙͚̜̻̘̫͓̺̗͎͉̘̘̭̫̼̠̲̞̤̙͔̮̰͉͚̦̝̬͎̱̦͔̠̗̼͇͔̟̹͚̳̻̼̙̳͔̞̼͇̭̩̭̼̩̱̼͔̼̰̥̖̫͙̫̤̠̪̜̻͙̫͉̹̝̞̤̪͕̰̗̠͈̠̞̝͙͖̭̮͖̼͙̎̀͂̈̑͂͐̆͋͗͑͊́͑̍͗̌̂͂͛̿̔͗͂̔͗͐͋͂̎͐̈́͑̊͊͂͋͌̀̀̊̎́̂̓̀̊͛̂̽̔̆͌͆͊̔̏̈̔͊̓͌̊̿̊̈́̈́̿̓̎̀͛̉͑̓̓̾̆̀͒̉̌̐̈̈́̊͐̾̂͂͐̔̌͗̂́̐͑͛̐̈͒̈̌͐̏̉͆͐͊̾̓͊͌̔̆͒̒̌̀̐̾͛̉̊͛̈́̔͛̃̒̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝t̵̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̼̝͕͓̪̲̦̼̱̤̪̙̗̫̙̟̹̟̪̥̮̤͔̪͉̫̟̪̙͇̰̪̰͉̝̲̙͕̹̙̯̦̙͇̫̘̤̺̤̫͎̘͎̟͖̬͓̰̭̫̗̯̖͙̜̰͍̰̖̥͖̩͇͎̖͈͈͕͈͖̲̞̟͔͙̩̪̲̜̪̪͔͕̲̠̪̟̱̪͖͚̲͖͉̖̟͙͔̖̘̫̤͍͖͇͍͙̮̪̱̼̯̝͙̤̗͈͉̬̞͉̳̗͓̖̜̭̠̙̻͕̹̯̞̱̱͎̙͈̙̻̮͖͍̜̙̜͎͙̫͓͉͔͍͉̩͎̗̼͙̣̦̰̲̹̝͖̱̟̰̺̖͕̻͕̹̪̖͙̙̲̠̰̺̙̩̠̗͚̱͈͙͍͇͔̼͗̌͒̽̋̏̇̎̍̌͂́̆̅̀̀͑̈́̅͒̈́̋̃̓͋̓̄̀͗͑̆̔̿̍̈͒̌͗̈́̋͐̈̒̐̀͗͂̐̓̋̽̂̉̈́̿̂̀̾̇͊̆͒͒́̅̂͗̐̌͌̃̑͗͌̈͒̽̓̋̓́̌̈̌̀̉̓͒͆̽́̌͆̅͆͂͌̀̑̿̄͂̍̓̉̊͌͒͐̆̈̆̐̑̈́̈́̐̔̀͑̏͆͂͆̑̓͆͋̈́̒̈͆͌̈̑͑͊̑̄̆̾̅͐̔̔͊̌̾̂̍̅͂̂̒͊́̒̋͊́̄̑̈̐́̍̽͊̓́̾́̿͗̄́̔̏̇̿͗͊͑͒̾̾͛͑̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ?̵̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̡̛̩̲͙̭̮̗̱̤̫̮̯̮͍̮̼̫͉͓̥̣̦̰̬̙̫̣̹͓̟͓̜̤͙͙̯̞̣̥̱̫̫̦̘̱̤̪̯͚̖͙̲̜̪̻̟̣͔̬̮̟̘͔̼͙̟͇̪͍̘͖̖͕͔̟̺̤͇̻̘̠̠̟͙̝͔̫̭̩̣̺̜̜̫͍̤͈̟̞͎̰̯͈̩̗̻͚͍̖͖͇̬̻̳̼̤͈̟͙̺̜̪̹̱̫͕̺̖̩̜̹̲̗̰̦̞̜͚̺̹̮̤̱͚̫̙̱͉̣̭̠͕͓͍̩̝͙̦͇̙̲̦͇̭̭̲͓̟͙͓̠̦̥̩̬̮̙̝͍̲̥͇̫͓̳͇͈̣̘̼̭̰͎̞͉̰̤̱̮̰͖͙̮͉̭̟͕̫͈͚̳̦̹̟̤̱̻͙̥̮̰̯͙͔͕̖̹̟̱̥͙̟̰͓̩͎̣͕͓̭̺͓̭̻͕̗̱̦̂͂̿͋̾̓̎̈́͊̏̾̎̍̽̐̒̂̾̎̎̇̀̿̏̈̅͋̓͆̐͗͒͊̆͗͑̓͑̅̒͑̓̓̏̏̇͑̍́͆͒͐͆̀̔̈́̽̂̋͒̄́̀̽̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỚ̶̧̡̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̟̣̤̝̱̰̩̭̘̳̮̜̟̰̫̱͉̖̗̪̹͙̠͔͕̩̣̩̤͚̣̫̺̫̹͇͈̟͉̼̺̟̯̤̠̬̫͚̗̼̥̝̤̝͎̟̯̳͕̗̞̼̩̘̭̼̫͈̫̬͓̘̪͎̼̲̫̹͔̞̥̟͓̳̞̦͙̙̠̩̣̭̥̠͉̬̹̬̳̭͖͉͈̦̘̘̮̝͕͔̟͙̖̤̲̬͎͕̣͙̞̮͇͉̠̙͍̰͎̠̠̱͕͇͍̙͉͚̞̬̣͕̞̬̯͓̤̩̰̹̥̣̝͕̬̥̺̫̜̙̣̬̖̗͉̘̳̼̫̳̹̱͚̗̰̻̱̹͈̭̮̻͕̜̱͚̟̱̗̬͔̪͔̮͙̫̟̫̦̘̠͎̪̜̹̖͕̙̦̪̝͈̮̮̖͓̰͖̮̠̗̎̌̿̒̑̃̔̈̒̈́̍͑͌̓͒̐͊͌̀̽̾͊͌̈́͆̀̏̊͒̃̄̔̏͗̈́̓̐̏̓̆̀́̉̅̈́̊̋̄̄̂̄͑̒̔̀͛͊̽̿̆̈͂́̒̉͊̎̂̆̇̈́͒͊̃͛͒͐̓̓̈̈̉̑̊̃̄̓̈́̓̍̇͐̈́̃́̄̂̇̍̊͌͒̊̓̑̏̂̋͐̓̇͆̃͛̈́͂̐͒͆̎͂̔̔̀͒̋͐̔͊̽͒̃̈́͐̄̍̈́̈́̄͑͑̄́̿̃͊̐̇̊̈́̔͌̎̉̋͌̇́͗̇͑̑̑͊̽̈́̍͂̈̾̈́̆̽̈́̂̂́̿͂͛̉̇̇̉̿̏̂͛̀́͊͒̒̑̐̈́̃̀͋̄̎̈́̇̊̐̆̐̒͆͗̀́̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÊ̴̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̨̛̛̛͉͍̼̥̩̳̙̙̙̟̺̬̘̩̺̞̖͍̘̹͉̪̙̪̺̯̣̯͓̹̠̰͖̰̹̳̜̬̘̰̹̤̳̯͚̲̱̥͖̭͎̳̟̹̪̥̥̼̹̙̭͉̖̳̬̞̰̫̦̦͖̦̥͈̳̞̹̼̬͔̬̼͍̞̰̗͍̜̣̘̻̜͖̱̤̞̣̗̞̙̰̲̖̺̙̜̪̝̣̗̯͇̰̲̦͎̎̄̓̂̓̇̈̆͑̆́̒̿̂͛̓͗͑̾͌̈́̈́͆̂͋̏͛̎̈́̋́͐̀͌͛̾͋̆̒̃̌̈̄͆̀̅̾̉̾̀̆̿̅͂̿̎͊̄̈́͒̿͂͆́̿̎̀̈́̐̄̑͆͛̾̒̅͂̇̿̅̅̒̋̈́̈̑͐̌̑̑̏̇̐̅̋͂̃̽́̌́̄̈́́̂͂̃̍̇͆̔͊̒̓̋͂̅̊̂̿̎̅̾̂͗͐̈́̇͑͐̀͌̐̆̾́̎̂̉̎̾̿̾̿̅͋̏̋̄̈́̈́̄̓͂̽̄̀͐̾̀̅͐̽̍̽̀̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̤̟͔̙̦̣̾͐́̿̐̉̎͋́̓̂̽̎̅̽̈́́̈́̀̎̀́͒̔́̋̅̈́̀͒̉͂̈́̉̄̋̇̑̅̉̋͂̐͐͐̎̈͂̿̈́̀̆̿̈́́͛̓̀̎͌̓̀̾͌̋̌̈́͑̉͋̈́͆̆̈́́̄͊̅͆̍̌̆̀̒́͂͑̿̑̎̉̈́͂͋̋̓̀͐̓͋̽͐̀̏͒̓͗̈̐͒̏͆̽͋́̾́͗̄͐̈́̀̐͆̊̆̎̓́͐̂͐̏̇̎͂͋͂̀̊́͆̉̂̀̃͒͗͌͐̎̋̓̓͊̈́̽̍̽̂̀̒́̿̈́̑̊̋̇̊͛̋̿̔̏̋̽̿̊͂͋̐͂̀̃̓̅̃͆̇̿̏̇̏͐̈̈́̊̌̐͛́͗̌̀̀͂̏̃͋́̾̌͆̆̒̔́̃͌̈̊̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅt̶̛̛̛̛͚͕̲͍̜͕̻̣̻͖͓̭͖̩͍̼̦̳͈̠̥͍̰͎̄̃̂̇̀̅͊͗̎͌͐̈́̂̔̄̍̊͗̊̒̄̇̎̊͂̈́̈́̓̽͋̌̽̒͑͛͛̒̅̉̊͒̍̈́̅̄͋͋̂̑̏́̆͆̔͒̾̈́͑̑͗̄̅̎̌͑͂͑̓̓̀͊̀̈̄̉̓̈́̄͐͒͑͋̋̅̈̽͋̓̑̔̄̄̈́̈́̿͐̋̅̋̈́̄̽̀̑̀͑̓͌̅̐̑͊͛͂͂̄̉̅̑̑̑̒̓̌̓̈́́̓͗̐̒̎̈́̆̇̂̂̏̐̄͐̆͌̌͋͌͗͊͗̑̄́̋̐̓́̓͛̅̓̾̉̑̀͌͂̓͗̿̾́̾̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̢̨̛̛̤̞͓͕̗̣̪̼͈͖̩̻̯͖̩̗͔̳͉̱̹̜̪̥̲̲͖̜͙̱̬̯͇̪̭͖̤̤̥͕̜̜̬̺̪̳͎̪̞̹̗̺̳̗̩͎̙̯̹͎̊̓̎̏̋̿͂͛̈̈́͑̍̌̚͠ͅͅä̷̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̟͓̣̪̘̟̜͕̣͎̼͚̞͔̮̲̳̬͖̟͚͚͈̰̖̤̥͈̪̲̖͙̠̥̙̲͈̳̞͓̤͎̦͇̙̝̖̙͈͓̻̤̻̘̱̱̫̟̥̳̭̰̼͍͇͖͕̝͍̥͙̲̗͓̝͇̥̤̹̲̥̥͚̮̱͓̩̹̭͍̳̫̦̤͎͎̹̲͔̞͙̗̣͎̳̞̰̪͇̘̣̗͍͈̞̺̜͈͔̝̪̘̼͈̮͓̭͍̳̻̣̯̖͈̗͙̞̠͓͙̘̳̼̬̲̣͚̝̱̺͕̯̠̙̪͇͔̻̙͍̻̗̩̘̮̘͍̞̪̥̻̻̬̤̫̟̟͈͎̼̜̤̠̰̝͙͇̜̺͕͇͔̤͈̝̯̲̬͓͖̩̳̤̗̗̥̝͚̰̩̺̺͇͕̫̜͈̭̀͗̒̒͐͐̆͗̆͐͑̾̏̇͋̾̋͆͂͗̈͆͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̨̨̛̛͈̳͕̼̫̭͎̳̟̠͍̟͓̪̼͙̗͙͖͔̜͎̙̠͖͎̝̺̗̪̭͕͉̬̻̥̼̞̆̓̃̽̃͗͐̍̑̓̃̍̎̓̐͊̀̆̽͂̍̒͑̋͗̊́̊́͂͑͋̑̀͒̉̋̈́̒̃̂͂̌̎̉̋̍͛̏̉͑̆̌̾̊̀͆̓̌͌̐͌̔̉̀͋̀͗͑͒́̄͑͛̾̀̽͑̌̓̏̎͂̓͛͆̏͑̀̏̂̀͛̈́͛͐̀̂̌͒͛̌̋̔͆̅̇̆̐̒͊͛͐̉͋̔̂̉̈͛̎̆̋̑͌̑͌̀̂̓͂̅̆̐̑̀͛͆̉͒̊͋̓̿̌̏͆̔͂͑̔̑͌͂̓͌̽̀́̍̊̈͂͂̊̍̑̎̈́̑̾̓͐̽̈͊̽̒̊̓̋̒̀͑̈́̀͑͑̓̅̉̈́̓̄̄̑̂͆͛̓̍̏̎͋͛͌̊̆̌̒̏̈̿̃͑̽̅̿̂̉̌͂̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠k̷̨̢̛̛̛̛͙̹̲̜̖̙̭̮̠͎̻̗̩͕͎̣̩̟̣̞̬̤͇͖̱͎̘͖̭͚͙͙̰̭̝̗̼͚̙̲̜̟̺͚̖̰̗̆̈́̈́͋́̈́̉̋̓̀̈̑̽̋͌̋́̈́͗̿̉́̃̇̇́̊̈́͆̌̈́̈́̽̇̓̇̌̏̒́͌̔́͑́̀̌̈́̊̿͂̀͒̀͛͌͒̆͌̿͋̈́̀̇̌̌̏͌̈́̊̐̅̓̇͑́͂̌̊̄͆̑̽̎̀̋́́͌̓̍̎̇͊͌̃̈̄͗̒̌̔͑͋̂̿̀̀͊̀͑̀̆̉̔́́̿̏̓̄̈͗͂͊̍͛̅͂̎̊̅̂̀̉̀̓̇͆͊̈̍͊̀̑̈́̈́̐͗̿̃̾̈̽̅͒̀̓͊̈́̊̔̌̓̏͋͗̿̀̀̈́̀̄̀̏͑̊̾́̏̇̒͊͑̂̈͛̈́̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅs̶̡̨̝͖͍͋̈́̂͒̓̈̄̿̆͐͑̃̀̏̃̏͐͆̈́͆̔͘͠͝ ̶̡̛̛̛͍̬̠͓̮̮͙̻̔̓̏͐̋̈́̆̀̔̍̇͊̇̇̃͗͋̈́̀͐̊́̃͊̂̾̈́͌̓́̋́͆̎̌̉̾͐͐̊̈́̈́̀̍̒̈̈́͛̇̿͊̿͑̓̒̽́̉̏͗́̽̆̋̄̋̓͗̕̚̕̕͠͠͠m̷̨̧̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̖͖̳̰͎͚̮͓͙͖̗̱̣̪̤̹̥͇͔̙͖̣̤̭̹̖̱̘̺̬͍̹̹̝͔͈̝͙͚͎̪̬̭̫̖̝͈̞̰̣̺̲̯̜̭̫͎̯̩̗͙͍͉̲̣̼͎̖̺̞̟̝͖̥͙̪̩̺̻̺̩̭̮̠̥͕̜̲̥̥̰͕̓͌͂͐̓͊͆̋͌̓͒͒̆̈́͋̓̍͊͊̈́̀̈̽͊͐̌̌̋͋̀̑͆̄̍͒̃̉̎͋̐̃̈́͂̂̎͑̿̅͆͑̅̒̀̿̇̽̈̈̉͛̽̐̃̏͐̉̓̾̈́̐̿̓̎́̊̂͌͂̎̏̀̊̑̂̽̅̿͊̄̽̍̅̑̃̿͂͆͊̀̊̀̓̑̂̋͑̅̿̈́̀̓͆̃̿͆̔̂̐̅̌̓̃̿̐̄̈́̒̋̽̃̈́̿͆̽̒͑͆̍̎͑͂͒́̾̈́̆͋̈̅̔͋̊̈͆̒̋̓̏̌̎̐͐̑̎̍͒̓̈́̇̉̔͛̈̀̔̈́̄̎͋̋̃͛̋̑͋̒̾̅̇̽̀̐̆̇̑̈͂̋͊̀́̊̐͛͗́̌̀̇̄͊̌̅͑̈́̈͛͂̾̅̔͑̉̑͑̒̿̇͛̔̃̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̶̨̨̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̗̫̦̭̬̣̝̜̘̫̞̜̣̲̪͉̥̮̳̪͙̭͖̲̞͉̠͓̭̜͙̦̪̗̹̫̭̪͇̰̳͖̲̞̪̞̰̱̟̻̬̮̠̗̩̻̣̞̜̤̙̬͇̣̼̪͉̦̜͕̣͉̟̪̰̤̠̙͉̻̝̜͎̣̮͓̱̯̠͇͔̖̘̘̙͎̲̬̦̞̱̥̘̹̭̦͈̬͉̳͖̣̺̘̤̠̮̲̟͔̟̻̥̬̰̞̲̳̻̜͎̞̮͖͔̯̼̲͕̦͇͉͍̦͇̘̲̫̩̺͕̫̮̮̯͍͈͔̜̰̝͕̿̒͑̓̇̔̊͒͊̃͂̉̈̉̽̎̔̽̇̿̀͋͌̄͒̆͛̎͑̔͑́̓̐̑̔̆̏̽̈́͑̄͊͒̈́̇̊͐͂̈́̊̇̔̍̀̂͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̛̪̲̳̱͔͚͙͉̠̭̙̪͇͉̖͍̙͔̜̰̣̥͓̘͉̱̱̫̲̩̮̞̳͓̼͔͚͍̠̭̱̰̭̲͈̺̠͚̥͓̣͖̪̭̖̪̼͍̝͉͎̪̞̱͇͉̥̭̗̖̲̜̱̠̗̬̳̖͈̣͎͉̯̪͕̣̰̺̩̻̳͕̹̱̫̳͕͇͍̬̘͛̌̑̑̎̍́͊͗͌̅̎͆̀̐͊̅̅͋͐͆̾̏̔́͋͒͋͆̆̏̐̄̒̓̑̂̎̔̌̊̋̎̐͂̓̔̓́͗̇̇̄̈̓̿͂̂̐͂̆̇͊͂̔̌̇͐̅̾̀̆̈̍͆̃̀̓̉͋̍͆̈́̈́̄̒͑̈́͆̋̄́̈́̿̒̆̐̔͋̒̋̒̊̓̾̀̊̿̾̊͆̑̿̄́̈́̈́̾̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̳̼̘͙͖͓̼̼̝̹̦̻͕̗͈̣͖̠̬̹̺̜̪̩̦̪̟͔̯̣̪̻̼͍̱̩͈̭̙͎̭͍̬͉̯͈̠̮͔̮͙̫̗̦̬̙͍̗͚͖̮͓̞̗̖̘̙̻̞̟͎̦̫̯̲̟̼̲̬̫͕͍̬̞̙̝͈̗͇͔͖̗̰͔̪̟͕͚̦̼̝̺̰̖̳̙͕͇͙̹͇̝̱̻̩͗͑̊͗̾͑̐͐̅̄̎̊̂̓̉̓͂̿͂̀͒́̍̀̀̌͐͆̈́͋̎̒̏̇͋̆̏̽̏̊͑̃̈́͆̍̏̂̐͊̈́͊̇̏̋͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅ  
̴̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͓̙̟̪̥̠̬̥̬̺̣͕̠̣̖̝͖̜̩͖̙͍͍̦̣̘͍̩̥͍̭̒͋̔͑̂̈͐̓́͛͑̽͛̃̀͐̃͑̊͌̿̎̈́̂̈̾͐̿̆͗̊̏͆̇̀̔͐̆̌̽͂̍̉͆̌͑̉͋̇̅̽̇̊̎́͒̈̀̈́́̈̉̽́̽͒̉̇͒͐̈̊͆͑̓͌̋̈͐͆͑̀̐̄̒̾̀͂̓̅̆͊̂̉̈̓͋̒͊̀̑̑͐̀͑̆̊̉̒̿́̓̌̂̅̔̓̈́͐̄͒̌̿̌̑̒́̽̑̏̅̐̑̄̓̈́̌̐̇̇̈́́̓͛̈́̈́͌̐͑̉̒̎́̏͐̂͋́̔͊̐͒̆͌̌͂͛̀̽͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝Ờ̷̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̧̡̛͈̤̟̱͈͕̳͉͚̦̣̯̥͖͍͙͓͇̹͖̼͉̭̻͍̭͙̲̟͈̟͍̮̙̦͎̪̭͖͇̬̳̮̣̦̘̪̯̞͉̲̰̭͙͕͇̰̫̠̗̮̬̌̋̽̈̊͆̍̀̅̂̿̊̒̏͐͊̀̏̈́͌͒̆͆̊̔͗̅͋̇̈̽͊̑̆̓̃͊͆̃̐̑̒̍̃͐̇͛̐͌͒̎͊̌͂̎̌̏̈̿̾̊̽͆̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅẎ̷̡̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̟̥̮͉͕͚̝̺̠̩͈͚̩̰̳̱̜͔͕̣̞͚͈͙̙͎̜̠̱̦̳̠͉͈̟̱̤̤̬̣̝͚͈̦̗͚͍͍̹̬̩̗͚͉͍̙͚̬̬̙̥͔̭̳̹̫͕̦̰̭͔͚͖̪̻̞̩͈͇̘̪̰͇̯̖̟̼̩̘̘̦̙͉̦̦̞̼̻̥̘̼͈̞̹͎̘͇̰̻͉͓̹̪̭̟͎̗̺͚̙̝͈̬̤̱̦̱̪̻̜͎̝͇̠͉͕͎̙͚̙̟̥̗͕̫̲̦͓̖̦̥̮̙̦̯͓̪̟̱̖̪̳̖̳̣̼̝̦̰̯̯͉̝͉̠̣̹͉̼͎̫̞̲̺̼̪̥̲̖̘̟͓͖̖͙͉̯̙̝̣͔̙̟̻̹̠̼̰͎͖͖̺͚͕̝͈̺̟̗̜̓̐͌̓̇̑͊͑͂̐̎̐̽̃̿̾̏̂͛͂̊̈́͐͋̉̇̆͊̊̐̉̅́̄̈́̋͐̑̔͌̓͗̈́̈́́͆̈̂͛̆̐̾͌́̔̅̌́̇̏̐̇̍̅̀̾͌͋̑͊͛͐͊͋͌̐̄͗̍̈́̒̊͌͆̅͒͂̿͒̂̿͋̀̈́̔̾͂̋͊̀̐̑̈̀̓́̌͂͂͆̿͑̈́̏̒͒̆̉̓͆͗͒͂̾̅́́́͊̏͋͛̉̐̅̍̐̀̓̽͆̍̃́̽̈́̔̓͐̉̒̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅe̵̢̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̨̛͈̰̣̣̠̯̰̭̖͖̟̝̲͍̤͇̦̣̞̻̤̬̙͍͉̠͚͉̪̤͙̜̙͙̠̙̜̱̰̱̦͔̬̝͙̫͎͖̰̠̟̠͔̟͈̩̬̠͖̯̘̝̞̯̣̲̟͇̬͓̫̺͕̘̩̩̟͎̠̗͚̮̣͈̙̮͇͉̭͖͔͔̘̫̠̝͉̳͉̮̣̹͖͙͔̥̮͔̖̭̺̠̙͙̗̰͎͎͇̳̺̰͖͚̤̖̥͚̰̰̟̟̤͔̩̜͙̱̺̱͕̝͈̺̦̺͎̘̘̟̜͚͖͖̞̯͕͎̭̪̺̳̤̟̮͕̝̰̲̖̝̦̱̹͉̻̫̰̪̤͓̰̘̦͓̻̬̗̲̹̼̫͖͚̖̹̞̟̍͋͆̒́̏́͗͂̀̿̉̓͒̾̈́̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȧ̶̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̠̦͉̠̠̗̰̫͙̼̞̳̩̥̞̤͚̰̥̗̘͉͈̜̥͎̖̞͍͚̖̭̩̮̻̙̳̫̻̃̽̓͒̒́̋̀͊̏̌̂̄̃͂͌̍͊̍̊̂̀͆̇̒̊̑̇̽̐͋̈́̋̐͂̄̏̂͌̍̇͊͑͐̇̌̓̀̂̑̎̇͌̽̄́̇͌̃̆̄̊̂͐͂̔͗̽̅͊̑̀͋̀́̌̓̏̊̈́̅̈́̈́̅̀̓͛̄̈́̍̽̄̓̏͑̎̾́̋̒̍̉̒̈́͗́͛̃͑̅͒͌͌̂͐͆́̈́̌̾̿͌͊̊̒̔͑̒̏̈̔͛̍̽̑́̌̔̔̓̀̈͗̆͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ḩ̸̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̛̣̲̻̝̳͖̰̣͓̱̯̗͍͖͙͈̳͖͍͖̤͎̘̖̳͓͍̦͓̭̩̩̱͕̹̠̝̗̳̦̺͚̘̘̲̲̲̮͍̻̘̰͓̭̠̥̭̭̳͎̙̪̼͈̯̱̘̪̗͓̟̘̱̟͉̣͖̬̜̳̳͚̮̖̼͈̤͚͔̗̲͖͉̲̥̭̤̹̥̩͇̟̱̦̗̰̪̻̝̦͇̞̩͚̬̘̮̻̤̝̫̯͙̭̣̰̪̱͕͕̳͔̲̭͖̣͚̝͓͈̯̼̱͚̘̝̻̪͚̠̯͈͉͇̖͉͓̩̬͎̗̤̹̠̰̟̱͚̱̲̰͈̼̥̩̘̻͖̖̠̟͚̣̩̼̼̼̮̲͚̈́͌͗̈́́̇͛̏͑͆̊̓̌́̏̈́̋̎̃̆͂̎́̾̎̿̂̓̀̃̉̀͆̾͗͋̀̏̀̿͌͛̓͆̈͂̋͋̌͑͋́͐̈̇̅̽́̔̊̈̏̑͆̽̅͛͛̍̃͊̂͌̾̓̏̋̀̅̀͑̎͛͌̑͒̈́̍͊̅͐̍͋̃͗̑͛̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̬̪͕̲̹͇̝̠̼̮̗̲̫̻̠̹̬̗̟͕̲̮̳̳̜͇̜̤̗̘̪͖̜̳̙̣̤̻̯̹̤̗͕̯̞̤̣̥͓̙̳̙̣̥̬͖̤̦͇̰̰͇̼̖̗͖̰͖̝͙̖̙͓̻̣͂͋̌̉̇͋͆̓͂̂̊̾̓͊̄͋̈̒̀̆͌͛̈́̐̀̈́̆͑̒̄̌́̉̌̌̂̄́̇̀̈͆͂͂̅͒̑͂̓͒͛͋́͑͂͋̇͛͛̾̇̓̌̈́͊̇͂͛͗̍̏̾̓̾͑̿͗̍̒̊̐͗͛̂̎̑̐̆̀̑̈́̒̈̽̓̍̏̌̂̊͗̀̎̄̈́̊̂̄̍̑́̂̂͊̋̐̿̆̒͋̈́̎̂̌̐̇̐͊̅̌̈͒̎̑̃͊͊̈́͂͌̈́͒̎̐̓̀̑͌̈͋̐̀̔̈́̓͐͗̈́͋͂̀͋͊̓̔̄͒̋̈͗́͆̂͑͂̾̓͗̄̄͊̈͊́̆̑̅͒̅̄͗́̄́̈̀̈́̈́̀̋͑͛͗̔͂͊̀͂̏͂̂̏̔̾̽̊̈́͌́͒̓̀̂͆̎̋̅͛̿̓̑̄͐͗̔͆̎̓̔̈́̓̊̍̏̓̈́̑͑͗͑͒̒̀̎̋͐̂̅͂̅͋͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̗̺͇̣̬̟̻̦͉̲͇̰̺̼̫̲͚̜̩̭̰͇̠̮̹̼̺̦͇̤̜͚͙̠̥̘̜̺̙̖̮͇̘̱̟̞͔͔̺͇̩͚̜̜̘̠͍̩̻̮͎͉͇͕̞̘̺̳͍͈̟̦̙̫̞̥̭̫̮͖̫̝̳̫̙̤͎̭͇̘͉̱̜͎̞̤̼̟͕̙̝̻̦̳̮͚̭̹͇͈̹̯͇͇̰̯̣͈̗͉̠̫͍̲̮̲̺̬̘̯̦̹̣̠͖̣͓̩͇͎̱̪̼͎͈͈̙̹͙͔̰̰̘̭͚̠̲͈̣̐̌̏̑͐̾̏̑̒̇͒͑̅̓̏̉̿̌̅͒̑͐͌͂͆̐̋̊̅͊͛̓̑̅͋̊̿̽̑̓̓̃̒̓̄̍̑̃͗̎̓̈́̏͒̑́̒́̄̅̓͋́̓͗̓̊͗̄͒̐̈̀̈̇͊̆̃͂͋̉̄̾̍̊͒̓̿͋͂͊̾͆̈́̈̈́̍̎́̽̂̏̆̂̓̄̎̀̀͋̌͛͋̄̈́̐̓͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̢̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̮̳͙̭̪͎̣̮͖͔̺͙̻̦̬̘͈̟̝͙͔͖̲͔̲͖̭̙̼͉̱̜͕͎͍̫̠̲͕̰̹̻͍̦͈̯̳̝̲̭̜̬͇̮͖̞̦̻̙̺̱̹̼̮͓͙͇̙̪͔̱͇̬̺̝̻͖͍̰͔̫̱̤̪̬̮͚̯̦̰̼͉̳̪͇͖͍͉͕̜̱̦͓͓͉̩̥͉̣̘̣͓̩̱͈̘̻̼͙̜̜̠̤͚̟̻̤͎̻̲͔͍̲͈͍̗̜͎̩̖͈̝̩͖̮͕͉͉̰͙͎̫̞̩̙̞̦͍̺̜͔͈͍̠̥̞̬͙̼͚̞̤͎̙̗̬̣̤̱͎͚͈̜̼̖̦͚̤͔̬̘̤̞̹͖̙̣̬̹͚̯̳͕̹̫̬̝͓̺͍̥͍̪̮͎̤̻̬͉̽͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅc̸̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̛͔͚͚̹̰̮̞̻͓̦̤̜̗̪͔̩̜͔̻̝͇̹͇̤̖͇̥̞̻̩̱̲͇̼̤̱̗̼̰̝͕̲̠̗̬̪̤̼̳̞͙̳̗͙̰͉̬̼̹̰̠̖̦̙͍̩͚̱͉̖̟̣͕̭͇̦̘̰̯̘̫͈͖̝̥̦̗̗̫̞̙̱̪̹̹͇̹̻͓̺͕̯͍̖̫̤̩͖̥̜̝̯̥̪̦̪͓̝̪͉͈͖̟͙̝̼̣̲̩̫̞͒̂̃͛̐̉̈̾̓̇̍́͌̽̅̽̊̄́̓͋̓̇̾̾͗͑̽͊̓̾̿̐̿́̄̓̈́̋͌̏̏͒̇̽̐͑͑̂̑̽̉̾̂͊͊̄̉͒̔̾́̊̅́͑̄͌̄͋̃͛͆̍̓̑̔̍̓̓̊̀͂̏͒̀̍͊̃́̉̍̈̈́̀̔̊̓̈́̿̔̂͛̔́̆̈́̏̐̈͊̓͒̈́̍̆̑͗͂̓̀̑̄̈̀̂̐̽̀̏̽̌̉̑͊̍̽̈́̋͂̌̇̑̀͋͆̇̊̋̑̓̈́̓̾̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̶̧̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̗̞̳̻̱̘͉̰̦̫͕̲͓̼̺̭͙͉̜̻̱̪̟̘̙̺̺̤͇̺͓̪̺͚̝̯̩͍̜̲̗̺̫̩͙̭͈̭͚̳̼̦͖͖͎͚̟̙̻͚̹̤̖̫̘̜̤̘̞̠̦͖͕̩̘̦̣̭̦̹̹̦̰̱̫͎̬͙̳̭̝̫͇͓̦̩̰̘͈̅̈̉͋͐̈̈̅̑̈͗͆̅̂̈́̅̎̾̒̌͊̅̃̾̈̔̆̅͋̃̏̽̃͛́͂͐̽͆̓͊͊̿̿̍̆̾̔͊̀͛̄̆̓͊̔͌̌̅̍́͒̉̓̽̌̉̈̉̌͌̋͊̅̽̓́̈́̅̃̈̾̐͗͆̃̔̀͋̉̆̓̈́̆͂͛̀̾͋̈́̾͊̔̒̅͑̌͛͛̌̈́͗̿̊̍̐̈́̒͌́̓̓̐̓͊̈̃́͂̅͊̓̾̎͂̉̑͆͛̄͋̇͒̔̈́̀̐͒͗͂̃̄͌͋̅̿̽͂̃̀̂̀̂̈̿̔̾́͒̽̏̔̀̀̽̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅư̵̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͖̜̮̳͉̘̖̱̙̤̙̪̫̰̥̪͚͈̰̗̻̬̫̯̳̻͎̻̞̫̼̖̺̤̞͎̗̤̳̱͍̭̖̮͍̬̦̹̪͉̞̟̜̮͎̬̠̦̪̣̬̖̭͙͍̠̦͎̜̮͉͚͚̟̯̼̥͙̗̣̪̘̱̥͖̫͙̰̮̫͖͓͎͙̮̲̼̩͓̜̻͓̤͉̗̺̠̜̬̗͇̤̹̠̩̱̪͔̟̟̣͓̯̦̼̱̱͔̪͎̰͇̪͈͙̻̬̥̭̲̝͍̮̯̬̝̗̲̺̟̗̖̤͔̗̭̯͖̲̲̩̘̳͙̫̘̯͇̝̹̩̦͔̲̣̖͉͓͕͕̠̮͇͇̱͕̰̹͇̗͍͇̖̮͕͍̱̯̞̣̪̩̗͍̳͔̟͚̳̳̺͉̆͋̄̄̽͊̎̽̒̎̽̇͋̑͐̀̃̎̒́̔̒̊͊̍͌̓̾̽̇̂̎́̎̈̎̋̃̑̒͋́̏̀̅͂̀̂̎̍̿̌͑̌̓͒͂̈̌̽͋̈́̿̍͌̊͋̾̐̀̒͌̀͒͂̇̑̉̽̄̀̒̓͂̅͆̿̀̄̀͐̈́̊̈́̽́͑͐͑̂̇͒͑̉̆͛̐̅̂͒̃̓́̇̓͋͐̋̑̓͆͒̽́̋̀̓͒̑̾́̀̿͐̍̊̈́͐̊̓̓́̍͒͊̐̀̍̊͐̈́̈́͑̉̔̂́͒͊̈́̋̿̿̆̋̌͒̅͆́͑̏̈́͊̈́͌̇͛̄͒̂́͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̴̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̞̙̯̫̦̺̺̭̞̩͕̣̺̹͚͇̝̯̹̝̹̟̥̱̙̲͕̪̰̪̹̭̗̳̬̥̙͍͈̲̜̩̰̯̼̼̟̘͓͇̙̞̹͓̠̦͚͚̙̬͎̩͎̥̦͖̮̣̺̰͇̻̩̲͉̳͔͖͔͈͍̜͎͈̩̞̲̻͓̬̦̮̣̭̝̬͔̺̼̭̘̝̺̯̲̠͍̱̠̤̲͚̣̫̘͇̩̲͕̫͖̯͙̝̫̝̰̬̙͚̖̞̮͍͎̪̣̳̮͕̦͉͍̗͓͚̙͕̯̘̝̺͓̙̪̬͎͚͉̝̫̬̭̝̰̲̱͙̱̞̟̠̜̭̰͉̖̭̗̙̫̹̻̭̮̼͈̝̟̥̠͎̦͍̲̞̣͈̥̬̼̟͔͉͎͉͎̹̭͖̝̩͕͔̙̬̥̮̟͎̮̖̝̻̯̦̣̼͔̬͗̓̆̈́͆͐̈̆̈̏̂̈́͒̄́͊̓̋̓̌̄͋̉̋̋̎͒͋̈̅́̆́̅́͑͑̀̍͊̎̅̿̈̓̎̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅḷ̷̢̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̛̟͙̩̰̤̯͈̤̹̬̲̩̠͓͉̦͈̣̺͇̗̮͓̲͚͎͉͓̘̗̭̜͎̦̖͈̯̻̲̬̳̫͈̮̠͕͙͕͈͇͓̱͖̱͙̪̬̫̞͍̫̗̰̲̩̘̮͍͍̜̋̒̅̈́͆͛͊̓͌̀̏́͌͊̀͒̌͐͗͒̄̐̽̍͗̽͛̀̅̽͛̾́͐͒͊̌̓̊̅̏̈́̂̇͌͆̿̏͑̈́̀̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠ļ̸̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̦͍͔͚͇͇͔̘̙̹͕̳̘̱̳̫͇͓̯̩̱̼͕̰̙̮̝̣͈̙̻̦̖͉̻̬̟̞͙̞̙̜̤̪̯͎̘̙̳̗̮̗̹̻͍͍̞̗̳̜̹̖͉̪̯̥̞̺̰̤̜̭̤͍͔̪͕̪̜̰͍͓̘̦͈͈̖͍̗̬̫͓̼̩͎̗̙̱̜̰̬̹̬̫͎͍̬̫̯̦̰̗̩̻̥̦̘͍̘͇̳͙̞̬̫̯̝̻͍̼̪̤̹̺̞͍̹̰̥͇̯̤̭͎̥̪̦̫̘͎͙͍͉̫͍̗̥̬̫̠͕̳̳̣͎̺̜͉͇͙̖̮̞̝̩̝͙̥͈̱̬̟̞̠̼̼̟̘̠͓̥̭͔̝̤͈̟͈̓̋̓̓̂̆̂̑̾̅̉̔͐̂̈́͌̊̀͐̑̓͆͆͒̅̾̓̔̿̐̈́̌̀̊́̌̌̒͐̃͑͒̏̌̽̈́̈́̆̒̓̃̋̅̐̏͌̈́̾̊͑̎̌̾͐̈̿̊͑̒̉́̀̈́̌̌̃̌́̌̈́̄͆͑̀̐̌̒̊̑̈́̂̇̊͒̃̾̑̑͆͒̀͛̒̽̆̆̈̈́͋̌͒͗͑̇̓̌̽̀͌̓̃̑̊́̀̈́̏̈́͂̀̎̒̾̂̈́͑̓̃͒̽̓͛͊̇̈͑̉̆́͌̌̓̍̎̎̄̃̀̾͌̉̑̃̔͛͋͛̿͋̓̉̋̀̆́̔̏́̋͌͐̌̇̋̀̕̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅy̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̙̤̼͕͓̪̥͑̈̎͛̅̄͐́̔̈̉̂̂̎̏̈́͆̇̀̀̏̅̇̈́́̓̇̂̃̾̈́͗͋̏̆̈̀̐̽͗̀͒͛͒̏̐́̀̓̏̄͂͑̒̓̔̎̌͆̓̍̔̃͗͊͂͒͌̊̍̐̈́́̏̾̅̅͌͊͊́́̔̇́͑͆̀́͐͊̓̑̍͒͆̈͒̑͑̾̌̅̃̽̌̐͌͒͂͆̓̋͋̈̃̈̆͂͋̒̇̽́̈́̆͐̆̂̉̌̂̅̈͆̒̂̔̀̊͊͗̈́͆̀̈́͆̒̅̉̐̋̆̈́̊͊͌̈́͆͗̅́̓̊̓̔͐̍̽͋͌͗́̃̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠,̴̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̪̟͚͉̬̯͇͍̩͉̗͉̘̜̜͚̙̞̬͕̲̞͕̮̜̞̠̊̈́͒̈́͆̽̐̈́̑̊͆͆̎̈́̽̔̄̑͆̏̋̓̃̀̃͌̊̈̏̽̓̅̈́͊͊̾̿̽͛̐̋̈́͐̂̿̑̄̋̋̊͐͑̓̌̍̾͂͆̀̂́̾͒̓̔̊͆̈͋̋̀̌͗̊̋́̊͆̃̽́̉̃͌̓͂͐̏̋͑̅̄̆̾̓͗́̉̾̈̌̏̋̃͌͗̏́̿̂͛̋͊̂̈́͋̓̓̎͛̑̉̋̐͐͛͐̐̓̂̓͋͑͊́̂́̽͌́̿͋̇͊́̀̑̄̏͗̑̿̄̏̀̈́͛̒̏̽͌̅͋́̅͛̎̉̌͑͊̔̂̄͐͌̉̈̑̈́̉̈́̎̆̿͋̒̈́̀͗̿͐̾̓͋́̈́̈́̈̾̾͋͒̈̎̑̄́͊̏̓͒͒̈́̆͊̈́̈̃͆̉̎̏̎͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̙͕̘̳͎̫͈͙̠͉̱͔̟̞͇̰͓̠͇̘̟̰̖̱̣̞̤̳͓͙͎͈̲͈͕̼̫̺̖̠̤͉̱͕̬̮̣̪̜̭̭̗̗̻͉̮̝̜̪̩̪̻̹̯͙͔̙͉̳̭̬̥͕͔̥͓̖̣͙͈͉̲̰̣͙͇͎̦̲̱̮̬̤̖̮̜̖͇̟̙͙͔͈̳̪͖̻̪̬̩̩͍̫̼͈̤̬̙̹̦͉̻̥͓͈͚̮̗̰̝̥͚̤̠̥̣͎̮̱̼͔͇̯̯͕̹̭͍͇̼̖͍͎͇̘̫͚̙̩̹͔̮̖͔̀̀̎̈́̏͌͛̈́̽̒̂͐̏̍̑̎́͋̈̽͂͒͑̑̈̍̄̀̄̂̅̈́͒̊̾̏̐̌̔̈́̊̈́͒͂͗͋̾̋̓̐͌̒͆̈̈́̄̽́͌̄̃͋̿̊̾̑̿̐̑̆̌͊̋̈́͛̽̈́̀̈́̎̌̉͗̍̊̈̔̏͒͌̋́̇̇̋̂͗̿́̀̎́̔̂̍̎͊̄̌̌̎͊́̾̋̈́͑́͑̈͒̈̒͗̃̿̾͌̀̐͗̔̃̄̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̶̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛͖̝̼̫͔̗̹͉͔̣̱̰͔̖̗͎̯̯̪̗̣̲̜͎̗̻͚̥̬̳͉̤̭͕̣̤̻̖̺͓̱̣͍̬̼̪͙͙̗̬͖̥̣͎̦͎̥͓̥̰̮͚̳͍̹̣͇͉̥̼̩̫̬͙̪̞͕̯̻͍̺̳̲̟͔̞̼̣̹͙͉̙̦̰͈͇͚̞̞̠̦̗̳͓͚̻̞͙͔̜̜̬̜͔̼̬̟̱̱͎̝̤̟̬̟̟̮͉͉͙̣̱̫̱̱͔̩̲̥̝̪̹͖̖̫̱̩̟͖̱͈̤̣̠͕̥̪̦͕̹̦̼̩͚̥͉̭̥͙̫̪̩̥̤̲̲̺̝͓̘̼̯͇̤̺̥̲̰̖̫͙̯͍̽͛͋̿̈́͛̄̓̈́̐̀͌̃̀̇͋̈́́̃͋̽̏͊̏̉͂̒̂̊̏̐͒́̓̾̿͊́̌͐̐́̂̑̑̿̌͋́͊̀͂̒͋̈́͋̆̅͋͑̂͂͒̈́̆̄́́͑̒̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̸̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛͍̬̲̫̤͎̗̪͇̬̖͙͙͉̣̪̘̖̗̗̬̪̦̺̣̤̜̳̩͇̰̜͉̹̘͈͎̹͇̬̗̯̼͓̥̜͔̯̖̮͖͈̬̜̻̟̫̺̹̰͕̬̱̝͓̮̮̫̘̭̹͚͓̟̺͎͇͉̻̟͎̖̫̥̻̤͓̳͍͈̪̘͉̥̱̙̤̜̰͔̺̹͚͉̘͎̜͍̝̦̟̝̜̳̠̺̦̻͈̼̬̠͖͓̺̪̣͖̠͎̘͙͖̮̝̻̱̰͕̝̘̠͔͈̘͓̖͓̯̖̖̟͔̬̹͔̙͚̭̣̞̮̭̹̩̭̺̳͎̟̻͖̺͙̤̻̭̗̭͖̳̺̪͚̳̥͚͖͓̱͇̺̻̯̦̱͉̫̼̰̗̒̈́̀͛̂̿̔͋̆͌̇̿́̊̐̈́̉̌̔̉̄̄̍̃́̿͐̈́͂̋͌̊̋̒̃̈́͐͐̆̑̑̂̈́͐̓́̊̇̃̈́̑̿̌͆̂̃͆̌̂̑̒̈́̆͛̿͗͒̎̋̓̏̓̔͑̈͌̇̀́̅̀̔͆̀̆̆̈́̓̓͒͑͐̾͒͆́̐̌̂̓͆̽̈̔͛͛̊͛̓̓̒̈̓͋͋̂̅̋̐̓̈͛̏̿͐͌́̋͑̀̒͗̐̂͗̍͌̂̿̎̾̒̄̃́͌̀͛̓͂̋͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅā̸̡̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̟̮̠̗̟̗͇̦̫͍͖̭̖̝͎̤̣̯̫̟̖̣͖̩͇̩̯͇͙̙͙̗̣̱̣̤̰̜̺̱͓̘͓͕̤̟̟̯̖̯̮̦̗̞̘̤̳̪͈̬͖̞̭̥̯̱̭͎̘̮̲͎̜̟̥̠̻̙̭̥͍̹̞͕͔̥̱̰̗̜͎̩̗̻̰̖̲͈̊͂͒͋͐̓̏̓͒̀̈́̈́̒̉̔͌͌̄́́͐̉͌́̂͒̆̓̔̎̾̐̂̇͐͐̄̌̈̿̂͐̋̒̽̎͌̃͗̀͗̅͌͆͑̆̎͗̃̀̌̂̌̈̐̈́̉͌͗̒̋̎̉͐̏̑͌̈͐̈̍̅̆͒̉̎́̒̊́̄͐̊̎̂̈́̈̋͛͆̀̋͌́̊̇̾͛͊̋͗̆̋͂͗̎͗̇̓̂͐̐̾̿́͒̾͋̏̓͆̀́̅́͒̔̌̋̓̓͐̋̔̾͑̆̐̄̂̓̅̐͑̇̍͛̄̈́̀̎͊͛̔̓̔̾̄͌̊́̿̆͑̅̄̄̀̏͆͐͂̂͗͋́̓́̒́͆̇̈́́́̾͊̒̈́͂̑̿͋̒̏͂̏̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̷̢̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̜̞͖̜̫̝̤͓̣̻͕̩̮̹͈͍͎̠̬͇̥͎͙̟̙͕̠̥̯̘͕̙̫̗̙͉͉̗͈͇̤̙̜͔̹͙̭̼̥͖̩̮̣̪͇͚͎͓͍͓̘̖̳̜͙͍͕͎̝̞͚̦̭̼̺̞̻͕̯̣̬̻͓͚̟̝͚̖͉̠͍̖͕͕͍̝̞̦͉̹̮͙͕͚͎̞͇̝̹͉̗̙̜̹̤͓̘̭̲̤̱̪̜̗̦̦̯̜̹͉͍͇̬̝͉̟̦̥̲͉̺̠̬͚̩͉͍͙̜̪̹̦̹͈͔͖͉̦̟̠̼̻̥̟̘͈̯͈͍̹͎̜̭͈̜͕̻̲̯̺͓̬̦̠̗͓͇̝͙̗̟̗̮̦̥͍̟͍͓̺̲̲̣̙̰̠͔̯̝̩̘͓̈́̈́̑̊̀̌̈́̇͗̆͑̽̈́͑͑̊̄̂̊́̿̇͌̂̍͋̑̄̈́̓͋̒͆̆̔̑͒̈́̋̽͂̾͒̉̑͑̈̀̑͑̊̽̈́̃̓̅̏́̆̆͌̾̊̿̋͗̅͑͌̒́̑̀͐͗̇͊͂̓̊̃͊̀͑̅͒̿̆̏̌̀͑̐́̾̔͋͛̀͆͛̀̋̋͛̽̽̆́̋̄̓̈̎͊͛̋̐̀̋̓̒̈̾̽͗̐͋͐̑̀̀͂̂̑̿̇̈͊̉̀͐͂̈́̐͑͋̋̌̈̽̔̄͌̌̅͋͗̈́̏̌̾̆̅̂̽̂̅̒͋͐̓̇̅̿̊̅́̒̓̈́͛̔̅͆̿̑̑̓̍̍̐̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỠ̸̧̡̛̛̮̱͚͈͙̩͍̼̰͙̖̞͚̹̣̥̭̼̯̞̙̠͖̪̟͖̥̯̖̜̣̼̮̯̺̗̲̘̪̑͆̾̊̋̔̌̓̊͒̅̓̆̈̔͆͂̎͒́͗̿̏̉̆͂́̈́͗̆̔̽̍̊̉͑͗̐̃͛͆̄́̈́̓̈́̅͊̔̂̇́͑̅̓͂͑̂̒͋̀̇̈͒̔͑́̊͌̄̾̒͂̉̾̔̑͒̆̎̿̅̓̽̽̏̐̅̈́̋̿̀͛̄͑͂̐̒͋̉́̓͌̆̋̆̍́̀̾̎̈́͋̉͑͑̅̌̓̌͑̈́̀̀̈́͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅş̵̨̧̨̨̢̧̢̩͉͕̱̩̪̝̫̠̥̜̙͖̹̫͉̙̮̳͇̹͎̯̩̞̭̱̗̱̜͉̣͉͔͇̥̤̼̝̭̠̜͓̟͈̠͉̮͙͕͈̭̩͕̣͙̲̝͇̙͓̝̰͚̖̥̜͚̦̮̘̤̠̗̯̬̫̖̜̼̫̭͚͔̤͇̳̭͉͔͚̱̘̟̖̥̫̰͎̻͍̼̮̦͙̤̫̭͉̥̺̗̖͂̋̑̽̊̓̓̀̆͌̇̔͛̒͋̀͌̎̈́̐̈́͘͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̧̡͙̳͇̜̤̬̝̦͈͔̫͖̱̠̻͉͇͉̭͕̻̼̺̘̟̘̭̻̗͇̥͓͍̯̫̞̗̞̲͕̫͈̲̜̲̮̣͉̫͕̪̤̙̤̥̜͔̙̜͓̱̟͕̥̙̗̹͇̰̟͙͉̳̥̭̝̘͎͎̟͍̫̩̺̞̩͓̖͉̮̱̤̥̺̫̺̮̞̹͕͕̺̮̹̟͔̱̘͙̮̳̜͈̹̘̦͍̰̥̺̩̭̙̣̩̺̫̫̳͕̬̪̭̗̥̟̹̯̣͔̝̼̫̦̬͍̭͙̥̟̰̰̙̖̜̲͓̗̞̟̳̖̙̞͓͍̞̯̦̬͍̺̩̩̼̰̫͖͎͓̘͇͉͍̥̫̯̏̑̈́̾̈́̒̂́̿̍̿̐̾̀̿̉̈́̈́͑́͒̇̀͆̓͛͂͑̆̇̋͗̾̃̊̑̇̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅę̵̧̡̨̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛͚̤̪̦̼̳̼̤͖̭̱̗̙͉͇̘̤̘͔͈̥̯̦̟̤̮͖̪͔͔̞͍̬͓̤̞̜̬͎̮͈̻͈͙͍̗̫͔̤̗̙̱͉̩͎̯̫̝̺͎̪͚͍̞͎̤̫̣̟̝͖̩̦̜̹̮̤̪̜̬͎̤̫̳̳̩̲̲͍͖̬̜̖̹̺̜̘̰͙̭̫̣̫̤̱̟̯̘̝͕͉̹̜͖̹̗̥̮̳̹̝̝̟̠̣̻̥͚̲̱̠̝̲̺̬̲̤̤̻̜̲͉̞͇͈̠̙̠͎̥̿͐́̽̊̀͑̂͊̿̄̆̆̊̈́͆̇͌̊̒͂́̀̈̔̾̍͂͑́͋̽̍̈́̈̒̍̑̎͋́̅̽̆̇͗͛́͊̈́̑̉̍͗́̑́̏̓̃̄̀̃̊̆͒̈͒̎̓̆͑̔̔̑̈̇̀͊̃͊͂̄̈̈͆̔̽̿͋̆͒̂̓̽̽͋̄́̔͋̌̎̏̇̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅx̵̧̡̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛͈̘̟̭̬̝̯͍̙̙͙̟̩̼͎̥̬̳̞̖̲̙̜̰͉̘̤̳̫̞̗̳̳͖̞̪͎̞͕̞̻̟͈̭͎̼͇̖̜̠̦͇͍̮͈̥͓̦̙̥͚͓͈̻̺̺̠͔̝͇͕͓̜̮̗̪̲̠̫͙̳͓̪̩͙̘̟̹͈͉͖͎͕͚͕͉̪̹͈̝̮̲̼̦̯̦͔̼̘̝̠̬̮͚̟̫̭̞͈̟͎͈̭̜̥̙̺̼̮̹͓̲͖̟̻̭̩̣͖̰͍̟̳͉̞͔̺̩͓̗̙̰̗̤̗̱̟̝͔͉͓͚̠̜͓̠̫̥̗͉̝̰̪̤̗͔͕̱̩͓͍̞̼͔̻͈̙̲̤̯̤̪̬͉̠̼̠͇̖̯͎̮̘̜̳̫̙̩̃̉͂̆̈͂̒̄̊͊̐͛̉͛̑́͐̂̅̊̔̀̌̀͒͊̾͐̀̓̓̈́̈́̔̅͆̐̃̈́̒̾̇̈͋̾̔̓͂̔͌̓̑́̇̾̍̋͆̒̑͑̍̄́̌̂̏̓͆͊̿̉̂̃̇̏̅͌̔̿̓̃̌̊̾͊͒̈̀͂͆͂̈́̎͛̅̈́͗̇̇͒͑́̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̸̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̛̰̻̰̹͉̟͎͇͙̖͉̦̺͔̖̗̰̝̗̘͔̘̠͙͙̺̼͚̖̰̻̻̳̲͎̲̼̣͖̬̱͉̼͈̼͖̩̝͔̘̝̟̮͖̣̹̜̪̫̱͉̯̗̯̯̼̞͚͓̬̭̼̫͔̙͍͉͓̖̝̙͙̞̰̫̫͍͍͓̳͚͙̭͙̦̰͚̱͓͍̗̳̫͍̤͓͔̙͖̙̩͚͓̪̮̲̥̟͈͙̬̼̮̤̦̘̣̣͙̹̫̦͉̺̰͎̹̫̟̺͈̝͈̣̫̱̥̦̖̜̫̔͛̐͊̅̃͗͌͛͌̃̿̂̄̍̍͂̈́̽͂̈́̏̀̓̈́͌̉͋̉͑̊̇̉̄̒̓͗̉̀̑͊͆̑̏̂̃͆͒̄̃̓͆̑͛̈̓̐̊̍̉̾̈́̓̐́̀̌̈́̄̇̆̇̇͐͌̄̆͗̉́͛͂̾̃̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅc̵̡̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̛̘̤̜̝̦̙̖̦̙̜̪̺̥͓̜̟̖̥̥̣̳̗̪̮͕̺͕̦̬̳̤̳̜̩̺̬͎̲̟͉̹̩̟̞̻͉̲̥̬͓̖̲͉̠͎͎̯͕̞͕͙̥̞͚̞̜̹̩͚̼̼͎̗̰̹̻̘̣̼̦̬͇̰͇̜̮̟̗̩̘͙̗͍̖̯̖̤̟̝̰̯̭͔̳͉̲̬̪͎͎̱̻̘̗̰̝̣͐̅̈́̌͋͒̏̊̎͒̓̌̈̊̀̄̋̏͗͐͐̂̉̆̔͌̈́̎͛͑̅́̎͝͝͠ͅţ̸̢̧̨̨̛͖̝̝̠͖̳̤̟̫͈̯̦̬̩͎̜̜̬̹̱̻̱̥̻͉͙̩̬̙̼̫̞̱̙̱̍͒̓́͂̏̇̋̕͠ͅļ̵̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͎̦̞͓̜̫̣͚̹͚̭̗̙̘̹̫̫̼̦̰̗͇͍̮̳͕̬̣͎̩̝̯̺̱̖̻̦̻̻̤̙̥̺͔̰̫̭̞̤̺̙͎̘͙̤͓͉̘̱̟̪̳̼͍͙̟̗̰̬̝̪̠̰̣̜̦̪̯͍̗̗͓̗̭̪̜̩̬̲̞̠͉̻̰͇̯͔̞̖͉̫̱͎̳͕͓͔̰͙̗͚̞̲̞̙̩͓̲͇̟͎͙͉͓̟͚̮̼̤̞̱͖̖̰͍̫̹̩̙͍̩̘̝̻̩͇̮͔̗̙̦͈͔̱̞̣̮̬͔̳̙̪͇̗̥͓̲̺̟͖̱̱̬̖̠̤͙͙̤͓̯͖̞̥͎̥̰̖̫̼̹͕̭̭͍͈̗̘̩͓̤̥̣̜̼̜̙͕̻̠͎̂̔̓̓̐́̄̾̈̄̌̉̆̄̈́̏̉̐̿͆͆̊̀̈́̓̋̑̃̃̍̇̈̾͆̐͐̈́̌̈̇͌̈́̿̀̎̓̒́̀͆̀͂̾͋͑̽̆̆̿̉͆́͋̊̂͐̊̾̅̃̾̊́̄̎͛̎͑́́͐̈́̄̊̎̈́͋̓̋́̈́̓́̋͐̉̈́̐̂̄͂̈́͑̏̃̃̐͐͑͒̅̆͛̑̇̈́͌̉̀͂͌̓̓̂͌̉̓͊̎̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̢̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̘̱͖̭̜͓̻̞̦̫̗̖̝͙̘̩͙̤̹̖̳͔͙͓̣͓̙͓͈͙͇̦͓͔̦̫̥̪̗̭̗̯̩͈̬̻̺̞̳̼̲̗̳̺̥̞̖̝̱̠̘͕͍̰̬̟̮̣̰͖̠̗̹̼̖̞͚̪͉̮͕̜͔̱͔͚̤̩͎̦͓̩͈̭̘̬̦͙̙̱̙̼͕̱͍͈̦͍͕̼̟͖̣͍̪̦͇̠̜͍͍̬͔̼̪͖̱̱͔̻̩̖̣͖̦̝̟͙̗̻̞͇̠̻̗͉̹̮͍̫̪̺̭̦̩̻̞̣̝̥͍̫͈̞̟͓̤̥̗̖̺͇̥̟̰̻̥̝̝̙̮̱̱̹͍̆̒̾̑͆͐̏̀̈́̏̈͋̀̏̊̉̆̃̓̂͋́̽̑͑̈́͒̓̃͛́̿̂̅̀̋̈́̅͒̍̍́̀͐̈́̊̃̆͒̇̑̈́̍͛̃͋̅̃͑̑͊͋̄̃͋͂̃͋̓̐͋͑̃̈́̔̎̆̾̎̉͑̽͊̋͊͊̎̇͐͂͋̔͆͐̍̓̒̀̌̉̇̂̋͋̓̌̄̌̽̈́̑̏̃͗͛̈́̋͌̈́̈́͂̏̃̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̳͓̯͈̻̟̳̞͙̦͔̞̯̙͍̺̪̘̻͍͖̘̖̻͍̲̝̞̝͙̯̠͓̱̖͙͖̭͍̪͇̺̪̘̱͇̼̰̹̦͉͉͖̯̦̳͙͓̱͎͍̟̹̠͚̻̤̟̗̙͉̼̥̜͍͎̝̠̝̦̥̝̦̯̼̘͕̞̳̹͉͙̝̲͍̟̫̼͖̥͖̙̗̲͈̳͍͓͙͓̪̬̗̣̣̬̠̹̟͚͎̦̞͎͔͇̫̟͎͙̼̤̤̮̭̲̹͎̖̲̥̰͇̮̖̲̺̭̣͇̲̭̼̣͓͙͉̳͉͓̦̠̯̜̼̗̣̰̮̳̺̭̫̱̭̞̝̞̖̩̹̫̰̠̺͔̦̗̩̙͚͖̜͚̟̫̦͓̰͓̻͚͕̥̭̟̩͙͓̦̻̭̜͕̠̲̥̩̯̝͙͉͇͖̮͐̓́̊̎̊̑̈́͆̍͗̈̇̍̆̔̎̒̽̆̿́̈͗͛̎̓̄̒͆̑̎̎͗́̀͐̍̅̊͒̏̍̊̾̒͂̑̓̔̎͂͐̏̀̎͊̌̅̄̽̽̒͐̔̔̈͛̈̎̍̽͋̋̐͑̏̏̾̓̾̎̔̑́̍͊̐̈̅̾̒̎̓̒̇̆̓̓͊̀̓͆͗̓̄̌͆̾̈́̈̂͆̓͋͊͛͊͑̇̑̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̸̢̢̨̢̧̧̢̨̧̨̧̧̢̛̛͈͕͇̖̝̭͉̻̜͇̳͍͉͍̱̭͔̟͈̱̫̝̼̖͇̲̗̠͇͈̬͖̼̰̱͉̬̪͕̥̘̱̫̰̘̻͚̮̬̖̩͕̣̖̪͖̠̯̯̺̳̭͉̹̫͖̹̯̺̠̤̖̗̖͍̤̙͙͎̟͕̜̟̮͙̦͚̱̗̹̖̣͇͔̹̰̪͖̣̲͈̼̞̘̪̼͔̹̯͖̗̼͍͙͔̦̟̝͍̺͑͂̃̋͑͋͌̌̿̽̂͂́̈͋̈͗̽͌̈̿͊͂́͒̐̆͐̒́͌̍͛͐̓̃͐̄́͌̌͆́̓̆͗͂̈́̇̅̃̈̈̋̓͊̇́̌̆̍͊̽͐̽̈̃̔̉̀̑̈́̀̾̉̓̍̄͒̃̏͆̿̃́̿̃̋̌̅̏̐̀̌̊̂̀͊̄́̔̽̀̓̌͆̈́̑̀̂̄̌͆͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅh̴̢̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̰̼̙̺̻͙̺̺͙͙͙͇̫̳̤̗̲̤̳̮͓̭̺͓͈͕̞̰͍̠̰̗͓̜͈̼̝̗̘̖̰̻͎̰͔̮͍͔̠͕͙̩̜̙͓̫͐̾̈̒̋̈́͑̈̓̔͆̓̉̑̇̄͂̄̔̋͆͗͛̒͐̄͊̎̑̐́̎̋̉̈̀̏͌̽̂̎͂̈́̓̐̽̏̄͐̊̓͌́͗̐̐̃̋̍͂̊̐̇̈́̒͊̐͋̈́̂̾̈́̅̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅā̶̡̨̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̬̮̠͇̺̳͚̺̤̮͓̞͚̩̰̗͉̣̱̠̬̞̝̥͖̪̫͖̯̥̮̘̲͖͔͉̦̰̺̠͕̺̫̼̰̰͇̪̔̂̉͒̅̍̇̿́̀̏̀̽̔̏́̎̉̐̅̇̂̊̉̋̂̆̓̿͂̉̎̆̾̎͆̄͌͌̇̅̀̾̊̍̊́́̑̋̈̀͆̆͋̓̓̐̂͛̅̆̓̇͑̀̑͑͛̽̆̊̒̑̓̈́̍̋͗̂̄̈́̔̃͊̈́͗̒͋̏̇̄́̊́̂̈́̋̔̑͒̇̈̋͂̏͒̔́̃̿͛͛͌̒̃̄̊̋͑͌̓̇̈́͌͒͆͊̓́̀͛͆̎͂͋͆̄́́̀̂̇͒̇͆͂͂͛͐̈̏͛̀͒͛̈́̑̄̃̄̔̈́̀͊̏̅̈́̉̈́͛͗̍̑̾͗͛̐̋̈́͂͐̈̓͂͂̔̑̓̓͑̀̅̊̅̒̓̉͌̅̂͆̆̈́̑̃̏͗̀̏̃̿̎͌̆͛̀̌͋̌̎͂̔͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅţ̷̢̢̧̡̧̢̧̛̘͎̬͍͙̩̱͇̖̝̭͙̯̺͎̟̬̹̙̞̰̖̩̻͉͉̲̟̟̺̭͖͇̺͕͓͚̫̜͖̩̖̲̟̥͔̲͍̜͇͖̘̳̙̥͔̼̣̫̟̪̲͇̣̱̙̹͕̥̮̪͕̦̪̻͍̲̠̟̖̝̺̇̏̉͒̿̊̈́̇̌̄͗́̑́̂̌͛͐̆̈́̒͗̇̽̄̽̾͊́̂͆͋̿̃̐́͂͐̈́͂̊͐͋̓͌̌̇̀̓̿͑̀̐̃̎͌́̍́̀̃̾̾̑͊̿̀̎͐̏̈́͒̔́̀̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̡̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̨͉̱̭͍̩̠̦̺̫͉̮̦̰̫̙̫̹̫̤͎̺̖̟͎̗̬̺̟̱̥̰̣̱̺͍̖͉͖͍̯̫͕̟͓̙̖̯̭̗̗̼̜̪̥̻̳̺̞͙̤̬̮̣̤̭̥̭͕̪͓̞̯͇̺͖̻̳̫̭͕̯͎̜͈͎̳͓̲̠͉̻͖͙̖̹͈̥̩̹̟̙̬̻̠̹̱̩̳̜̠̞̟̭͙͓͉̼̝̝̣͚̪͔͓̖̤͍͔̞͉̠̱̩̙̣̬͕͕̯͇̣̳͍̥̜̫̦͙͔̻̩̣̥̩̝͖͚̝̝̬̮̻͍̝͓̪̺̯͍̖̖̔͊̾̆̂̇͆̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅh̶̨̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̛͖̯̩͎̰̫̫̳̳̲̘̳̮̳̺̟̟̦̥̩̠͇̠̩̗̙̱̖̬̰̦͚͙̖̞̟̟͍͖̺̘̲̺̩̙̹̮̯̬̫͉͍͙͓͖̱̠͓̲͖͔̹̰͙̠̣̦̼̞̖̳̯̥̹̣̩̼̲̱̝͖̲̘̦̗̩̮̘̯̞̍͒͌̊͒̈́̈́̒͗̍̅͂́̓͑͋͗̓͗͂͆̈̅̽̈̔͑̌͋̍͊̀͒͒́́̌̎̒́̽̅́́̄̀͑̊̈̈́̈́͛̄͊́͌͒̇̌̈́̇̑̆̌̋̂̾̃͗̋͗͌̒͆̓̍̂̈́̽͌̈͑̒͑̃̅͘̕̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝a̷̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̞̬͈̞͎̻̼̺̝͕̲͎̬͕̻͇̫̩̬͔͔͍͍̖͙̻̯̹̳̜̤̜̬̼̯͖͎̭̞̫̤̜̪̣̳͍͚̤̞̻̱̻̺̤̭̰͚̗͙̪̣̞̙͚̻̰̗̜̹̖̣̦̜̙̗̘̫̻͇̖̞̭̝̘̜̜̰͍̘̤̹̣̪͎̪̻̝̦̖̘̣̜̞͔͍̳̘̗̹̻̺̻̙͚̣̝̟̥͚̖̞̼̹̳͈͙̮̻̻̼̠̳̖̖͈̰̪͔̖͎͉̻̜̥̞̥̖͉̻̻̘̫͈̹̠̫͎̗̠͎̩̬͍̘̲̗̺̬̠̫̞͍͕̫͍̮͍̖̦͍̮̫̪̫̦͈̲̹̞̠̗̗̭̟͍̦͓͍̠̝͇͔̗̞̮̝̜̮̗̬͚̗̝͇̦̝̜͔̯̤̘̞̦̙͎̞̘̬͈̲̞̭̫̤͕̺̣͍͖̹̝̱͈͕͈̭͔̝͍̋̄̃̿̐̈̿̌̿̓̏͐̓̏̐̾͊͊̎́͋́̉͐̋̂̐̀̃͊̇̽́̊́̑̓̓̔̂͛̽̊̀̍̅̑͑̑͑̍̔̐͛͐̓̄͋̃̾͂́̀́̃͌͛̎̂̓̈̿́̒̓̇̅̏̅̍͒͂̇̀̈́͂̈́͑͗͌̒̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅp̴̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̖̲̰̫̩̺̮͎̱͈̯͕̜̥̺̫͍͎̮͍̤̲̗̦̙̫̪̻̦̭̭̦̠̱̝͙͇̰̙̲̭̠̤̟̝̦͇͉̞̻̪̟̻̟͔̬͎̘̺͚̺̮̬̞̮̳̗̬̙̼̙̩̗̘̜̭̘̠͖͓̤͈̰̻̭̠̼̱̜̣̱͈̞̝̱͓̪̳̻̪͕̺͈̖̥͖̗͕͚̹͚̮̞̼͎̝͍͓̯̘̲̩̖͚̖̰͔̳̘̬̳̙͉̜̹̲͓̯̬̩͉͈͕͎̲̟̲̗͉̮͓̦̯̜̹̗͖͓̹̹̼̠̲̦̝͍͉̟̦̥͇̥̬̤̳̝̙͖͕̖͕̗͎̤̹͈͚̖̙̜̱͚̩̱̤̪̠̗̮̥̗͉͉̞̻͓͚̭̺̘̱͔̬̙͖͇̹̦̹̖̙̩͖̐̇̾͌̎̓͛͊̏̆̉͌͒̆́́̕͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅp̶̡̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̗͉̳̪̹͔̺̱̘͕͔̝͉̩͉̪̳̩̙͉̙̹̳̠͉͚̣̜̭̜̼̣̙̠̱̻̤̠̟̹̼̝͉͚͕̯̦̙͕͙͈̜̜̼̞̹̗̮̳̝̲̘̰̖̙͖͍̖̠̘̯̯̩̗͇̝͉̹̼̞̹̠͓̭̯̟̱̜͚͈͕̱̺͎̦̼̲͎͔͔͚̳̬̝̝̪̞͕͚̖̞̩̥͓͕̤͙̜̣̻̼̯̯̦̥͓̺̲̼̫̲̮̲͕̮̤̥̲̼͇͙̯̮̣̩̹̦͈͇͖͕̫̥͓͙͖͕͔̘̻̠̠̣̗͈̱̪͇̟̫͕̫̣̬̭̱̺̲̟̹͎̘͚̙̤̮͈̠͎͇̜͖̳̥̬͇̜͙̥̯̩̘͍̣͕̼̺̩̼̪͍̮̻̼͚̲̲͔̜̭̙̗̻̓́̀͌̉͆͛͊̾̇͋̑́̔͌̊̌͐̀͗͌̿̈͋͐͌̌̅̔̾̃̓̋́̑́̓̈́͛͌̈́̇̊̒͋͌͑͗̈̅̓̋̈́̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̷̡̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̨̛̛͎̗͈̝̺͎̱̞̳̖͚͕͔̭̪̹̮̳͙͍̙͎̺̯͉̼̗̯̝̤̪̫̺̲̙͕̗͈̟̫̹̫̹̙͎̭̬͓̙͕͚͈̺̤͈̜̪͉̲̣̲̲̫͎̯̣͒͌̉̀̓̈̒̓̑̇̍͋͛̀̃͊̊͊̓̿̀͐͆̅͐̓̄̅̒̅̽͂͑͛̎͌̉̏̿̔̌̅͆͆̊̏̓̀͛̽̚͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠ͅń̵͙̼̬̩̪͇͈̇̏̈̀͛͌͛̅̀̅̐͑̅̈́̇̽̐͗̍͆͋͗̂́͛͛̇͗̚͜͝͠͝e̵̡̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̣̬̠͙̻͈̞͉̟̠̫̗̣͎͈̜͖̲̹̹̫̝̥̜͔̝̦̼͚̲͉̹̮̱̗̙̤̺̜͍̙̼͎̼̩͚̣̹̙̞͖̥̺̞̗̥̝͙̣͎̹̺͕̳̝̟͕͔͔͔̬̖͎̯͉̰͇̖̥͉̥̥̬̯̺͑̈́̃̆͌̍͗͊̈́̊͑̅̔͗̐͗̋̋̅̆̐͋́̾͛̈͂̿̒̀͋̓̋͆̏̏̿̏̾̆̈̀͋͂̑̐͊̇͌̑̔̊̔̌̔͌̃͒́͛́̿̍͋͗͌̈͆͆̑̅͑͒́̏̔́͂̏̾̽́̈́̀̍̏̔́͂̂͛̊̓͛͌̋̔͆͗̊́͋̋̿̇͌́͑́̍̋̒̐̐̆͛̌͊̏͂̔́̒̈́̊̆̑̉̈̍͋̏͐̎̾̾̇̅͑̓̊͋͑͑́̐̎̑͌̃͋͒̃̏́̀̆̅̋͋̍̃͌͛͂̈̒̀̔̃͂͛̎͂̀̆̓̃̂̏͒̂͌͂̌͗̏̾̀͒́̿̆͒̑̉̄̄̂̄̈́̍̐̍̈́͂̀̔̅̒̅̎̇͆́̊̀̽̈́̐̈́͊̐̃̾̑̒͒̄͐͋̌̅̍̈̄͐̉̾̀͌̓̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅḑ̴̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̧͚̳̝̮̜̩͍̤͇͖͖̼̰̖̪͔̱̟̯̮̜̝̬͔͚̯̞̘̘̻̗̩̟͍̭̲̬̙͔͕͓̦͖̼͇̩̺̯͎̖̳͉̤͖̲̙̦͕̣͓̪͔̩̭̹̞̹͖̲̹̠͖͕̣̩̳̪̦̰͎̤͇̼̳̞͖̟̬̱̥̺̮͎̝̳̼̤͓̥̮̺͖̩̯̘̫͇̭̜̣̬̫̬̲̜͚͚̣̠̮͖̩͙͈͎̮̳̥̥̰̦̟̬͇̫͇̞̻̝̘̤̤̺̝̮̮͕͕̬̞̭̯̝̮̤̥̫̥̥̞̠͉̥̥̠̯͍̲̙̮̻͖̝̙̖͍̫͖̜̰̻̼̝͍̥͚̹̝͇͙̪̱̬̱͕̫̙͍̖͔͍̲̳̳̦͆̍́̅̓̈́̌̍̀̓̂͊̉̀́̏̔̇͌̇͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ.̶̨̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̙̝͚͔̟͔̫̯͙̤͓̦̥̳̩̦͈͎̻̥̺̰̗̥̩̼̺͈̜̪͎̫͋͑̈̈́͛̏̈͑̄̈͗̐̈́̓̃́̆͋̈́̔̍̀̄͐͌͆̍̇̄͛͋̓̂̈́̇͆̋͒̽̈͋͋͑́͊̑̓̈́̾͒̈́̐́̀̏̿̀̈́͛̇̎̂͛͋̉͑͊͋̒̂̀̇̈́̐͑́͋͆̓̃̇̂̏̏̆̔͗̊̓̃̉͆̏̑̈́̒͗̊͊̋͑̔͐̃̃͌͌̈̐̉͆͒̓̋̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͝͠͠͝ͅỚ̷̢̧̛̦̦̱̭̳̦͉̠̫̠̭̰̪͉̗͎̣͒̈́̆̐̀̀̎̊̆͑̃̒̓̿́̈́̈́̄̈̇͌͒͒͊͊̄͗̍̆̈́̾́́͑͆̓̈́̍̎̓͑̇̍̿̌̏̽̓̈̍͂̋̽̏͒̒̔͂̐͊̈̈͛̽̎́͑͂̊̑̌̿̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅĘ̵̨̨̨̢̧̨̫̺̙̟͍͕̫̠͉̞̞̼̗̼͎̻͍̯̦̜͍̰̰̫̪̗̗̟̪̠̺̞̭̭̜͓͉̗͕̺̮͇̖̼͔̙̪̰͓͎̪̯̹͈̹̂́̊̀̈́̂̆͒̃̄̏͌̿̂̐̇̊̓́̈̒̿̑̓̈̽͋̊̅̽̔̑̋̐̌̓̊̌̀̈́̐̈́̃̄̑̉̏̾̄̃̊̍̍́͆̍́̋̀̇̓̾͐̀͐̃͛̾̐̀̃̈́̉̋͒̈́͆͛̔̀͑͑͌̽̇̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ  
̶̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̡̛͙̼̣̜͙͈̺̻̻͓̠̙̘͚̜͎͙͖̲̩̠̖̟͉͔͈̭̺̝͓̺̦̻̙̝̜̤̼͈͖̤͚̲̞̥͕̳͓̭̤͕̖̤̞̙̫̝̺̞̹͚̞͕̭̘̫͇͙̘͙͙̳̘̪̯͍͔͎͖̤͖̖̞̝̮̥̱̲̯̜̲͔̗̭͉͇͔̙̤̲̣̤̺̬̼̫̠̯͚̣̰͖͉͎͉̖̤̫̮͎͉̬͈̗̞̠̠̰̪̤̲̘̞̩͉̗͚̼̤̠̫̫̮̙̯̝̻̠̮̔̎͂̂̉̾̂̋̅̈́͂̌͛͛̈́̃͌̈́̎͛̒̋̋̋͛̀̚͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅỜ̶̡̧̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̨̢̛̛̮̻̰̖̩͖̜̲̠͉̖̲͍̥̯̱̞̯̰͙͖̪̭͈̼̝̝̺̬̻͔͓̳̩͕̝̱̬̦̟̤̬̭͔̳̩̭͔̣̗͓̦̙̯͙̦̘̭̯͖̱̠̟̤̯̘̹̰̹͙̼̩̝̥̯͖͔͉͙͎̣̙̹͉̼̝̘̠̝͔̹̖̜͕͔͙͚̝̘̞͚̼̤̠̱̦̩̫̥̘͍̲͈͇̭̮͓̘̦̹̤̺̝̦̩̩̹̣̮͇̠̟̟̮̺͈̟͎̪͍̫̭̥͈̟̘̜̦̭͈̪̩̺͉͇̙̱͙̯̳̝͍̳͖͙͔̥͓͙͓͍̼̣̞̘̰̤̟̞̗̪̺͕͚̠̜̜̭̙͉͎͕̲͎̟̮͍͕͍̲̝͎͍̼͔̰͐͊̾̿̍͊̑͐̃̏́̾͒́̂̓̓́̽̑̔̑̇͑̍̍͐̑̈̆͌̋̈́̊̊̂̂̅̿̇̿̌̒͆̓́̒͌̀͋̉̃̈́̉́̓̔͒̾̏̾́̽̉̎̅̈́̌̓̑̌̍̈́̐͒̃̔͌̀̊̐̕͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̶̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̫̰̙̘̬̦̣̱̥̻̮̗̥̯̖̲͇͇̪̳̬̝̜̹̮̞͉̞̣̝̪̟̫͈̳͙̗̜̮̬̹̘̞̝̥̻̼̳͇̲̬̬͖͚̜̣̖͕̝̥̤̱͚̩̰͇͔̼̻̖̟̳̜̫̳̺͖̱͚͖͎̬̻̠̼͕̫͉͎̠̬̙̘͖̺̹̝͍͖͔̗͉̘̺͔̗̜͍̞̙͍̗̬̟̘̰̪̮̩̖̪̮̹̼̹̼͉̤̯͕͎̥̯̮̥͈͙̮̞̙̫̝̺̝͖͍̭̦̰͍͖̮̙̳̗̱̫͈͎̹͓̤̗̹̟̥̳͕̝̹̝̘̙͛́̍̽̓̾͗̐́̀̋͛͒͗̏̎͌͆̋̓̽̀͂̑̆̄̏̈́̍́͊̃̋͆̒͋͒̎͛̆̽̈̑͆̋̎̅̀̀͑̔̒͋̾̒̈̏̒̉̔̃̆̀̎̀̆̏͒́̄͛́̈́̉̓͆̍̆̊̌̀̀̽̿͒̌̍̏̌͂̎̓̍̔͛̆̀̇̇̋̔̀̇̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̵̢̨̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̥̫͔͓͖̜̺͕̖̹̭̳̱̞̖̮̜̻͙̭͈͈͚͙̮̱̣̗̰̤̺͍͇͙̯͉̗̼̭͇͇̺̬͖͖̭̺̫̭͚̱̙̤̹̪̱͙̤̣̘̖̹̜̜͓̩̲̲̗̣̪̳̫̭̲̤̺̞̦̹͙͇̫̯̪͕͈̲͈̟̩͕̱̯̯̲̻͔͖͖͍̦̦̝͈͎̭͔͈͔̤̲̺͈͔̦̱͓̻̞̗͉͙͕͍̣̳̼̮͎̤͙̺͍͓̰̪̤̱̹̥͔̠͖͈͖̰͔̻͈̗̩͔̤̫̲̟͕͛̉̍̌̾̓̏͗̃͗̅͒̎͌͊̀̍̓͋͗̽̽̆̽̄̄́͊͂̒̿̈̉̾͛̑̐͌̎̏̆͌͌͆̉̓̅͐̄̓͌̍̽̏̐̌̈́̆̄́̒̽̈̔̆̂͛̈́̓̏͋̓̐͐̈́̍̊̈́̆̆̔͂̓̆̃̄̃͐̉͒͒̈̾̃͊̑̄̏̿̏͊̾̍̃̄͗̔̆͂̋͗̎̑̽̐̾̇̎̈́̂̐͊̀́̒̽͗͌̽̀̂͗̌͆̌͒͂̅̇̈̓̑͐͐͛́͛̿͐͛͐̅̅̎̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̱̳͔͎̤̬͎̥̖̰͎̟̞̼̰͔̺̩̠̱̝̼̯̺̫̦͖̺̪̬̬͕̯͓̹̖̟̙̬̙̰̫̝͕̣͔̮̱̭̣̮̤̲̤̳͈̯̖͉͚̮̙̼̱̜̟̦̳̩̹̦͉͈̳͚͓̬̫̙̹̱͖̭̳̜̩̳̲̻̙̦̦͓̣̤̗̭̬̖̳͎͈̳̻͖̙͔̤͕̲͕̟̿̎̅͆̔̃̐̓̑͌͊͐͋͑̒̐̎̈̿͋̌̓̿̏̀̂̐͛̑̅͗͐͂̎̿̐͂̍̌́̂͂͆̑̉͋͌̋̐́̅̔͆̋̃̀̏͌̀̄́̋̈́̎̄̈͋̈́̆͌̽͛̈́̂͂͐̈́̎̎̅͋̈́̆͒͛̓̀̌̉̾̂̿̿́̔̄̃̃̌̓́̀͋̈́͒̎̏̇͋̈́̋̏̈́̀̉́̅͂̓͊̈́̏̀͗̆͋̾̎͋̆͑̆͊͋̀̐͗̃͆̆̾̃̄̃̓̐́͐̌̈́̂͋̏͐̈́͆͋̃́͊̌̇̈́̀̀̄̄̋͛̓̄͆͆̅̏̽̏́̋̆̀͑̒̂̂̐̎͗͂͊̑̎͒͊̃͋̈́̓̾̀̈́̔̑́͒̀̋͌̃̾̆̈̓̄͛̽̃̆̋̉͋̋͑̽̈́̈́͒̀̔̀͒̽͌̀͗͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̪̦̖̬̩̞̫̻̪̼̮͚̣̮̥͖̦̫̖̲̝̫͙͔͓̲̺̳̫̝͉̥̥̘̜̲̗̤̱͙̬͓̗̹͚̞̮̗͔̘̻̤̠͈̱̻̣͍̗̝͇̪̣̠͇̙̭̺͙͓̝̜̱̣̥͚̤̫͇͔̮̣͇̬̭͚͉̤̠̬͓̱̱̘͈̖̟̞̣͕͕̙̙̖͌̄̒̎̐́̽̈́͋̐̈́̎̿͋̈̇̀̀͂̈̈̓͛̂̈́̃̐̇̓͌̒͗͋̿̓̀̾̊͋̄̿̋͂̿͊̿͒̑̇̉̓͐̃̉͆̒͊͆̌̐̒̑̓̃̽͆̓̇͊̈̍͆̾̑́̿̐̍̊́͊̓̔̈̌̀̒̏̇̈́͆͆̽̅̑͆̍̔̀͂̈̆̌͆̈͌̈̎͂̀̓̊̈́̆̄͂̅͗́͒̐́͒͂́̇͊̈̽̔́̎͒͋̽͗̏́͐̔̀̋̀̽̈͗̃͆̉̀̍̃̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̸̡̛̛̛̛̲̱̯̣̘͇̜͇͓̣͚̱̙͍͓͚̼̥͙̥̲̻̤̯̹͎̤̯̺̳̈̈́͋̿̈́̍̔͑͌̆͛̾̋̍̽͒͊̆̾́̀̈̿̆͑͋̈͐̈́͂́́̈́̄͛́̇̃͒̉̄͆͆̆̍͐̉̏͊̀̍̋͗̆͋́̊̄́͋̎̂̓̿̒̒́̂̈́͗̆̔̈̊̎̑͑́̈͛͌̈́͂̓͑̇̋̆̈́̀̈̈̂̋́͂͊̀͗̇̂͑̈̈͆͆̎̽̅̀̌̃͒̔̏̀́̎̑́̄̾̒́̏̈̓̐̋͐̇̈́̎̀̈̃̒́̿͗̈́̈́͆́͐̆̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅţ̴̧̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̛̛͈̟̫͓̬̼̳̟̟̤̠̹͙̲̺̱̭̯͖̳̥̯̯̫̫̣̙̯̞͓̲̬͖̪̣͕̺̥̳̪̗̗̼͈͈̲̠̼͔̥̲̝̖͓̬͇̬͔͈̰̫̥̫͚̪͇̲̤̭̝͍̭̻̖̬͔̪͉̞̰̦͚̖͕̠̬̟̥̳͙̗̘͍̩͔̗͓͖̟̹̦͓̤̲̟͇͕̞̮͙̺͕̥̹̠̖͙̝̱̘̘̲̮͖̭͈̟͇̘̦̳̣̺͉̝̼̙̳̯̹̗̻̭͍̼̫̤͉̝̹̟̻͔̹̱͍̣̣̗̖͖̮̭̝͕͖̀͋̈́̋̈́̈́͑̅̈́͊́̉̽̃̐̀̃̽̿͗̆̌̒̃̅͆͌̽̉̏͗̃͐̿͊͗̇̎̂̄͆͛̂̐͌̿̒͑̈́͐̄̒̉̈́̿͊̂̂͆̓̀̎͗̃̌̑̅͐͂̽͑́̄̀̊̊̽͌̑̀̌́͆̽͌̋̎̈̽̾̀̿͆̍̀̎̂̂̂̀̊̅͛̀̐͒̀̑̏̄̐͒͐̋͗͑́̈́̽̓̍̉̆͋̃́̀̉͐̽̓̋̑̽̉̄̔͂͋̄̀̑̏̍̃̀̊͒̎̀̆̎͗̃̄͗̍́̈́̍̆̑͗͆͗̈́̈͛́̀̉͗̎̈̒͒͊͆̂͑̅̅̎̎̃̈́̅̆̾͐͆̀̓͊̈̂̑͊͊͊̒͐͂͗̍͌̈̾͊͗̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̸̢̡̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̜̖͓̗͚̣̪̣͇̥͍̝̞̰̬̪̭͕̲̖̥̞̺̦͕̭͈͎̭̥̹̠̦͖̺͖̝̭̭̩̲̳̝͈̟͔̳͖̼͇̪̟̦̦̯͎̥̣̟̲̗̤̻̬̙͈̦̤̮̰̗̙̠̫̯̠̤͔̱̻͖̣̱̾́̍̍̒̊̇̌̊͐͗̇́͐̑͌̉̋̍͋̑̇̊̃́̉̿͛̀̆̍̃͑̍́̋͊̊̌͊͛̇̃̉̐̾̓͊͒͋̒̋̎͆͗̅͗͛̈̋͌̈́͋̂̒̈́̍̒̈́̌̔̇̓͗̋̄̌̇̑̍̌̋͊̑̀̈̍̓̀̏͐̇͐́̀̽̎̍̀̄͆̈́́̀̈̀͂̃̎̆͒͊̈́͋̀͑́̒̅̋̐̈́̍̍͗́͗̀͆̀̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅc̴̡̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̖͈̘̝͓̘̘͈̼̩̭͈̖͍̪̳̳͇̟͇̪̦͎͕̱̪̺͍̼͍̤̲̮̬̦̗̺͔̤̜̟̥̻̹̱͙̣̲̜͉͇̳̭̥͍̮̟̱̬̠̯̙̼͉̤̘̼̗̤̘͍̖̯̤̩͕̹̹̙͚̬̺̘̙̫̰̖̫̩̲̻̗͍͚̖͉̹̥̺͚̗͎̪̣̯̞̘͇̝͓̰̱̱̘̥̣̳̙̻͈̟̱̬͎̼̲̩̙̙͇͉̼̺̩̮̬͙̤͍̊̀̔́̔̃̂̽͛́̑͊̾̃̿̓̿̏̂̈͆̃̐̏͑̿̒̍̋̐́͒͂̍̋̀̑̇̆̈́́͑́͊̈́͆̍̏̔̒̓̓̊̇̆̊̈̈͛͋̃͐̈́́̎́̿̈̀̄̃̋̆́̎̒͒́͌̈́͐̎̾̈̈̓̈́̀͛̏́͑̃͆͊̐̾͊̎̍̈̓͑̂̊̽͂̍̈́̽̎̓̇͆̀̈́͊̑̓͒̾̊̅͂̎̆͒̔̈́̂̂̍̽̌̑̍͒͌͊̑͛̍͑͋̆͋̊͛̾̀̏̌̇̊͑̀́͛̒͌͐̃̔̔̄̀̍̋̄̂̈́̈͂́̍̅̇͛̿͊̊̌̑̋̇̔̎͗͊̋͒́̿̌̈́̃̑͋́́̋̿̏̆̿͌̅̎̽̈́̅́͛̏̉̈́̀̓̐̈́̑͂̏̑͒̉́̎͆̏͌͐̅͛̑͒͘͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅk̵̢̢̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̩̙͈̦̣̻̗̗͖̗͉̥̥͇̰͕͙̫͎̱̹̻͙͓̮̦̰͈̟̗̻̯͙̯͔͎̫̜̖̗̮̟͎̘͙̟̺̬̳͓̟̯̗͕̼̖̼̜̤̥̗͍̜͈̝̙̞͎̖̰̩͚͙͎̝͕̱̻̘̲̘͓̰͇̩͙̮̺̹̩̤͕͙͙̠̖͕̮̮͕̘͍͓̲̯̠͈̙̤͈̳̪͇̝̪̦͓͇̥͔̱̮̹̠̰͕̻͙̘͙̮̲̼̙̤͕͉̞͇̯̬͇̰̲̹̻̯̬̭̙̗̗̳̺̤͙͈̜̗͍̦̪̤̘͕̯͎̝͎͍̬̲̪͙̯̬͕̳̻̠̖̻̯̦̪̞̥̼̗͙͙̯̹̣̩͖͔̦̟̠͓̣̺̗̣͓̳͓̫̓̾̊̈́͑͛͆͒͛͊̓̔̆͒͒͐̋͌̐͐̎́̇͂͂̈́͛̑́͛̾͂̄̿̐͛̋̈́̈̆̆̍̀́͛̅͌̾̊̈́̈́́̒͊͌͊̂̓̅͆̾̀̏̏͂̅̒̓͗̌̔̅̐̓̒̈́̍̽̾͛̀̎͑̂͌͋̇̓̓͂̀́̂̄̽͗̉́̀̓͑́̊̈̃̄̒̆̊̍̈́͐̈́̑̍͊͊̓͌͐͋́̄̌̐̇̒̏͗̍͗́̽̈́̈̈́̆͋̋̈́͂̉̊̓͒͛̅̅͊͐̋͋̏̉̑͂̎̀͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̳͖̤͍̹̰̫͖̩͍̦͕̤͇̮͍̘̮̜̱͖̠̬͉̬͉͇̪̙̬̝͕͎̗͓̞̫̜̮͓̺̝͚͍̫̯̩̳̜̫͙̭̗̥̯͇̰̪̞̙̜͎̣͓̙̯͉̫̜̮̣̟͈͕̥̖͖̪̪̘̦̗̘̰̫̩̟͙͔̺̘̱̣͎̯̰̞͔̦̝̗͇̖̮͖̳̣̫̺̻͕͇̗̯̪̮͍͔̝̻̱͉͈̩̣͕̟͓͚͚͔̫̥͇̱̫̻̞̱̱͍̮̘͔͙͔̯̦̼̭̯̖͇̭̦͙̫̳̮̝̗̬̹̺̭̺̗͍̣̫̪͈̰͚̗̤̩̺͔̱̪̠͕͓̻̬̯̙͎̜̬̺̞̻͙̟̰̮͎̪̞̭̭̫̼̹̮̠͕̟̩̩̬̔̓͋̃͌̾̐́͋͐̏͂͌̂͋͊̂͆̈́̎͆́̀͆̒̄̀͑̈́̇͋̊̉̾̃̉̏̈̎̑͂̈̈́̑́̃̇̒͊͌̌̄̎̅́̓͊̽̾͋̊̋͛̈́̍͛̀͌̏͋́̅̍̏̂̌͗̈́̐͛̅͑̑̈́̉͋̅̅̀͗͛̾̂̉́̓̐̓̌͛́̿́̈́̓͌̈̍̂͌̓̊͂͌̑̍̎̽̃͐͗͑̓͋̊͗̈̒́͌͛̃̋̾̒̽̃̓̏̀̄̂̿̽͂̌̾̉̔̅̄͊͛͂̔̆͑͐̈́̄͆̈̋̐̌͛̄̿͑̂̄̃͆́̀̾̇̇̑̄̇̄̋̑̈́̓͆̆̓̊̓̾͗̑̀̉̄̆̀̀͛̄͑̈́̇̀̒̈́͗̿͑̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̰͓̱͚͚̣̘̝͉̼͓̰̣̪̥͕̯̪̜͓̗͇̙̭͉͚̪͕̼̰̠̻̤̮̜̙̹̙̥͉͓̙̗͎̣͕̙͙̠̹͉͉͔͎̮͕̳͓̣͙͈͇͙̩̭̈́͜͜͜g̶̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̭̲̻̳̥̬̲̹͈̘̲̥͎͕̟̮͎̳̫̟̦͙̳̜̠̞͎̣͉̼̙̳̮͎̣̙̹̦̰͔͈̠̬̘̹̰͉̻̭̥̳͔̙̅̀̽͋͌̔̉͌̒̽͗͌̾͋̾̿͐͋̑̀̈́̐͗̇̓͗͗̃̔̐̈́͂́̈́̑͆̉̿̓͊͋̋̃̌̅̃͗̈́̋̊̅̍͑̎̿͑̔̐̍́͛́́̂̌̒̇̉͌͂̇͐͛̄̽̑͗̈̋̿͐̎͊̇̎̉̈̽̓̆̽͂̈̊̒͐̑̔́̃̾̅̐̃͌̓̈́̄̄̾̍̍͋̅́̓͆͂̐͛́͂̈́̔̈́̀̈́̀̍̾͌́̅̆̌͊͗͐͂̀̃͊͌̓̌̀̈́͐̃̏̾̊͌͌̾̑͌̈̔̋́̈́́͆̎͐̓͌̏̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̡̢̧̧̧̨̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̮̙̖̤̫̹̝͉͓͙̩̩̹̰̳̩̼̫̞̤̥̞̱̜̙̱̝̫̺͈̝̖͙̫̩̫͍̹͕̩͉̮̜͍̣̦̮͖̝̭̳̙̺̮̱̬͖̗̥̞͈̠̥̦̱̯̮̼̪̭͎͚͉̳̠͎̹͓̺͓͕̖̦͎̳͇͈͎̼͔̘̳̠̠̖͓͕̫͈̞̞̻̰̪͚̮̰̺̬͔̤̙̠̩̣̟̣͙̯͎̜͔͙̱̹̳͔̦͖͕̣̰͍̭̝̻͕͈̼̥̤̮̭̦͈̭́̂̿̀̂̅͒̍̈͆̍͗͐̑̋́̌͒̈́̀͂͛͂́̋͑̇̏͑͌̊́̇̃̒͊̓͆̈́̒̔̀̈́̓̍̇͌͛̾͛͌̅̐͑̉̊̋̌̆̃̈́̒̓̀̉̀̾̍͒̀̿̊͛̂̃̔͆̑̎̽͋̅̉̃̈̃̓̆̂̊̄̈̓́̀̇͌̿̈͊͊̄̽̇͐̉̊̉͊́̄͒̅̀͗͌̉̐͆͑͒̈́̍̒́̐́͌̍̈̑̌̾͐͛̏͒̐̐̉͑̃͊̀͋̔̆̎̎̍̊͑́̅͌̽̽͐̈́͆̅̈͛͋̈́͆̒̈̍̀̈̔̇̈́̿́̈̓͒̏̑̽͐̆͂̾̈́̍̈́͛̃͛͌̒͌̏͛̆͛̐̔̂̄͌́̇̔͗̔̐͊̏̍́̈́̔̂̆͋͌̍͊͌̇̐͛̊̿̀̇̾̇͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅť̶̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̪͈̗̤̼̝͚̟̼̟̝͍͔̦͓͓̳͚͕̻̪̯͖̝̯͙͉̣̥͈̦̞͈͙͓͕͎͉̠̦̠̗͍͔̫̣̼̠̖̦̠̹̻̞̦̻̣̹̯̥͚̪̱̰̫̝͈͔̪̹͎̮̗̣̪̳͓̜͍̘͈̹̞̗̹͉̖̥͖͕̭͉͔͓̠͉̹͖̪̗̖̳̼̤̯̰͕̣̜̯͎̤̙̱͓̱̗̖̫͓̮͚͚̙̺̻̳͔̳̺̲̲̙̻̗̰̖͈̰͔̫̜̯͉̳̖͍̟͉̭͎̤̙̯̠͍̺̳̣͍͍̳̫̣͎̼͉̫͍̙̋͆͒̈́̐͂͛͊̈̓̐̈̉̃̋̆̅̿̋͐̽́̈́̑̀̈̌̋͋͑̋͌̏̔̾̈́͑̑̈̾͆̃̔͑̔̑̓͐̓̀́̍͌̐̿̐̓̿͛̽̈́͋̔̉͑̏̈́́̿̽̉̓̃͛̈́̊̊̈́́̀̽̌͋͐͗̾̈́̅̃̅͋̈́̈́͑̑̂̄͋̐̾́̌́͑̓͑̂͑͌̊̈́̋̓͋͆͋͛̓̉̀̽͊̐̎̄̊͂̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḣ̵̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̖͕̩̘͚̙̰̱̬̪͔͇̗̞͍͔͕̖͇͇̯͚͖̳̟̯̤̰̩̻̻͈̦͎̜͉̱̪̗̙̮̯̖̖͚̺̦͓̳̦͙̺̫̜̲̳̰̤̬̳̰̜̠̦͉̜̱̜̦̗͇̤̯̫̹̬̰̟̪͈̤̹̺̲̬͙̙̠̻̫͈̘̥͓͖̟̩̬̠̲̞͎̤͙͓͕͍̋͆̊͛̿͑͂̓̀̊͛̍͋̍̀̌̊͗̓͐͋̈́̎̏͗̒̂̃̀̓̉̉̐̎̾̀͐̃̊́̽̇͊̓͋̃̍́͂͋̒̈̃̐̀̾͐̿͗́̆̈́̀̂̍̾̐͛̇̇͑̂͊̅̌̇̏̆̈́̇̀̋̎̋̎͆͊̆͋̌̈͆̑͋̄͋̓͋̃̇͂͐̊̽͒̅͑̍̓̂͑̑̇̓̆̀̓́͗̐̐͑͊͋̇͗̀̋̀͂͌͛͐͗͐͋̔̑̃͐͛̑̾͗̽̏̈́̇̍̐̍̃̓͆͗̎̅̀̀̄̏͆̈́͊̋͂̾̅̂̓́͌̅̾̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅẻ̶̢̨̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̨̛̛̤̬͔̦̦̙̹͔̭̫̫͔̖̤̪̞̠̝̝̘͈̺̤̯͇̝̠̮̭̩͍͎̼̻͔̱̜̠͖̫̦̥̲͓̦͍͕͓̗̩͈͙̥͈̝̹͈̲͍͍̜͚̯̞̦̝͍̤͖̼̞͈̜͚̫̟͍̠͍͉̼̺̥͉̘̰͈̱̗͔̩̗̮̣̹̲͚̱̹̤͕͔͈̻̞̞͉̗̣͔̺̣͙̝͖̟̺̖̟͍̭̹̖̮͈̘͍̥̺̣͍͍̞͙͙͓̮̥̝̜͕̜̱͖͔̞̰̼̼̰̘̫̫͎̫̱͕̞̦̥̹̼͎̹͓͈̘̲̥͎̙̪̙̰̫̳̱̝͇͕͙͎̝̞̰͈͋̔͆͂̂͗͗̋͋̑̇̆͊̒͐́͛͌̋͗̃̅̀̌͑̐̅́̋͋͆́̀̄̈́͛̽͆̀̈́̉͗͂̑̾͂̎͒͆͂̾͑̈́́̃̽͐̿̒͒̑̔́̅̎͌̔̇̀̓̔͌͋͛͑̇̌̃̇́̌̀̽͋͗͋̾̆̄͗̾̑̍͐̂̉̌̈̊̀̃͌̉̋͋̾̎̏̔̎͗͊̋́̍̔̌̍̋̅̒̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̴̛̛̛̛̘̩͍̲͓̳̦̝̙̭̩̖͍̩̼̪͇̪̹͈͒̏̎͊̄͂̇̍̾͐̓̓̐̇̊̾̆̑͌̒̉͑͂̂̒̓̉̋̓̈́̈́̀̄̎̊́̀̀̂͑́̔̌̇͑̈́̋̈́̈́͒̂̏̈́͐̓̀̈́̎̌̇̔̈̿̀̇͗͑͊͑͗̂̽̈͒͛̿͐͋͌̾̉̐̓̍͑̋͆͆͂̓̈́͐͋̀̅͌̀͑̿̎̍̍̎͂̉͊̆̓̿̋̇̎̿̂̒͂̔̀̓͛͊͊̆̓̈̽͗́̈́̆̃͂̔͊̈́̈͌͑̒͒̑̈́͐̓̑͋͋͌͗̈̅̿̀͋́̍̿͋̽̀̀̆̾̿̓̋̉͊̈́̑̊̌́̌͂͑̍̿͑͊̐̄͂̀̽̐̈͂̓͛͊̐̓̎̀͗͂̐̍͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̢͚̠̫̲̝̺͓̘̳͖̮̻̠͈̲̤̫̲̖̰͇̯̘̟̦͖̪̖͚͉͉̤̹̦̳̰͚̙̣̬͖̟̱̗̥̜͇̠̠̟̖̾̐͋͒̏͊̊̈́̐̀́̈́̆̀̄͌̎́͒̓͜͠͝ḑ̶̢̧̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̩̝̲̠͔̠͈̲̹̘̥̪̝̫͚̼̙͎͎͚̜̫̱̯̩͈̼͓̞͎̫͙͔̱̯͖͔̝̩͓̝̝̥̤̺̯̹̼̪̜̗̠̘̠̻̪̺͚͉͉̝̭̺̼̬̩̟̗̩̭̠̦̘̥̜̘̘̖̟̣̱͇̤̱̣̠̬͚̹̩͙̤͇̫̗̬͇̠̜̠̲̝̟̹̯̖̤͓͉̭̭̞̝͉̫̣̙̗͇̦̭̲̩͓͇̯̝͍̜̦̭͔̰͉̖̟͉̮͍̟̦͙̫͕̖̼͇̘̞̗̙̼̭̣̞͙̗͚̹̩̭͓̳̲̫͇̞̺̱͉͕̜̫̺̥̤͔͇͓̞̱̹̹̖̺̦̪̘̰͎͖̺̗̜̮̠̟͖͓̗̹̫̅̓͑͊͛̏͐̍͑̈́͗̉͗̉̒̈́̽͌̒͛̌͆̒̅̅͗͆͂̄̽̃͆͊̄͑̿̽̉͊͋̅̄̑̐͛̔̑̋͋̍̐͐̇͗̈̀̔̓͗̔́̈́̏̐̒͒̍͐̐̃͋̍͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̡̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̛͕̩̗͍̲̮̹͇̫̞̥̱͕͍̭̩̜͕̦͎̼̙̬̪̻̣̟̩̻̭̣̥̠̞̪͈̮̭̭̞͔̤͖͖̘̼͕̤͍̩̯͈̯̙͇̘̻̙͙͈̼͓̰͕̬͍̠̺̫̖͓͈̟̯͉̦̙̣͙̮̤̖̞̱̱̼̼̣̥͕̻͓̰̼̗͍̥̮̯͔͉̘͎̞̤̝̻̣͉̯̖̳͉̖͉̙͕̺̭͕̮̯̬̮̬̘̻̳̭̭̖̺͔̬̝͔̻̯̓̃͛͊͗̄̌̽̑̆̉̄̃̏̈́̃̓͊͐̓͒̒́̆́̋̓͗̋́́́̿̑͋̌̀͂̽̿̓̌̀͆͑̑͋́̂͑̆̇͒̈́̀̃̆̆̊̔̂͊̽̑̃̉̎͗̆́̀̒̆̂̈́͂̊̏̉͐̑̓͗́̑̎̌̐̊͋̂̃̒̈́̽̈̀̃̑͒̈́̀͑̊͗̀͐̉̈̐͐̇̍̆̄͆͆̓̏̊̄̔͊̾̀̌̎̅͊̾͑̾͐̄͊̉͛̅̽̀͛͂͐͋͆͐̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̷̢̧̧̧̧̡̗̠̖̪͎̻̺͉̭͓̪̟̮̪͎̪̯̙͔̘͍̳̥͓͖̭͈̭̞͚̲̗̲̦͎͍̟̳̣͇͙̯̰̝͙̌̃͐̾́̿͛̓̈́̊̽̆͋̔̐̒́̅̈́̂͋̐́͗͊̾̈́͐͗̈́̎͐̌̐̃̐͆̀̒̈́́̑͂̒̄̑͋̈́̍͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̷̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̻͙̭̤̫̺̫̲͙̟̠̬͖̟͔̜͈̘̣̭̩͉̮̯͖̥̱̖̙̺͔͕͉͙̜̟̺͓̤͓͉̤̥̝̮̺̯̱͙̰̯͓̪̹̻̥͍̳̖̣̰̩̘̤̱͇̜̩̙̳͍̲͔̺̣̥̗͉̣̬͙̙̫͈̖͕̝̭̻̯̳̺̣͔̺̥̠͈͉͎̩̲̩͇͔̥̩̖̘͉̦͉̺̭̙̫̝̝̠̦͍̞̜̟̮̞͚̜͔̳̱̹̫͍̻͚̬͐͊̾̃̓̈̈́͐̓̃͌͛̅̓̉̔͒̓̈́̄̽̒̓̉͑̏͊̎̿̈́͒̿̿̇̑̈̑̈́̔̋̀̓͂̾̅̈́͑̆̐͆̎̑͊̄͑̆́̀̄̀͋͌̈͐͂̃́̈͆̄̒͛̿̈́̍̅̋̍͆̍̓̎̎̀̓̍́̅͗̐͑̀͛̊͋͗̔̌̒͌͒̒͊̊̊̔̑͆͂͒̃̏̑͐̀͋͂̋̒̋͑̍̉̇́̀̀̌̐͌̓̐̐́̂̍̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̹͍̻̣̟̺͔̗̤͍̺̥͉̗̪̼̣̦̬̹͓̳̘̲̹͖̪̺͎̰̰̳̱̯̹͖̳̼͎͚̭͖̥̣̹̞͔̫̰̰̥̬̭̫̦͚̣͉͔̺̪͕̥̤̖͎̰̞̠̱̼̥͉̖͕̳͇̙̱͕̝̬͉͍̹͍̬̫̰͎̩̰̭̝͎̤͎̤͍̗̬͕̘̣͈̘̟̣͓̲̱̥̝̞̰̙̱̤͓̮̯̼̹̩̦̼̥̠͍̬̬̜̝̜͓͍͇͖͎̬̗̱̦̺̩̙̼̮̫̙̱̭͈̺͚̣̪̰̬͓̲̘͓͕̹̥̥̰͕̘̲̤̖͍͈̬͓̺͓̜̹̼̼̲̯̯̖͎͇͍̰͍͒͂͒̋̓̀̀̉̋̌̂̎̉̽̅́̅̾͐͂̂͌͑͛̽̑͗̉̃͌͌̈́̓̈́̾̏̂̀̒̈́͗̔̀͂̌̿̌̇̇͒̍̀̉͂̑̍̌̀̒̌͆̓̿̅͌̀́̃́̉̀̾́͑̎̓͒̌̈́̀͐̿̊̅͒͗̏͋̽̈́̀͗͐͗̈́̄͊̈́̓̆́̈͑̄́̂͌̊̌̃̄̿̑̏͒̆̽͒̿͌̂̀̾̇̍̈́́̈́͑̔̿̂͊̅͆̀̿̿̃̿̍́̎̑̍̇̈́͊̈́͒̎̈́́́̈́͒̉͗̊̑̆̈́̉̇͛͆́͗͋̽͐͋̐̾̃̉̅͋̔͑̃̈̅̀̾̿̀̾̀͌͒̃̋̑̃̉͗̓̃͌̈͛͋͛̆͋̔͊̎͂̏̓̍͒̾̋̋̅̆͋̓̐̂͒͑̉̿͑̇̊́̈̈́̓̎͌͂̓̃̔̄̓̍͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅỵ̸̡̧̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̫̖͚̖͈̜̦̝͈͇̥͙̖͎̱̫̬͓̗̫̺͈̹͎͙̪̬̬͍̪̳̯̱̼̮̩͔͚̺̲̜̠̳̻̲̳͙̪̳͚̗͎̳̟̪͈͙̲͇̙͎̦͇͍͎͙͓̝̣̲̟̮̣̻͈̠͎̟̥̣̝̻̝̼̩͈͖̺͔͕͙̝̞͇̠̮͎̘̜͉̼̼̻͈͎̥̻̬̖͎̩͍̥̠͚̲̜̬̖̦̼̙̜̬̥͎͕͎̻͖̩̱͍͈͚̦̱̬̳̩̰͇̩̬͈̞̦͓͚̙̝͖̘̞̗̱̣̭͎͎͍̪̟̮͍̠͙̮̙̗̣͚͆͋̒͋̀̈́̾̆̀̉́̐̌̿͛̐̒̐͋̓̒̈́͒̾̓͌͒͌̆̀̃̏̈́̅̂̑̇̀̈́͒͋̿͊́̔͊͋̆̈́͑̈́̾̋͐͊͂́̊̐̑̉̎̊̉̇͐̀̎̂́̋̓̔͗̽̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̧̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̹͉̤̤̳͚͓͇̱̥̪̙̤̬̣̙̠̼͇̖̠͚̱͇͔̗̪̱̖͖̗̤̼̱̱̼̳̏̋͌̊͌͋́́́̇̿̒̇̏̎̑̄̎̋̌̀̾̊̔̂̈́͋͒̅͊̎͌̍̇̾̃̔͂͐͊͛̏̏͛̏̊͊̈́̈͋͗̋͊̎́̐̾̀̌̅̓͊̆̀̄́͂̈́͒̈́͒̐̓̂̋͆̾̈́̊̂͌͛͌́̍̓̌̽̑̔̽̒̿͑͌͌̇̌̎̀̒̈́͆̄̑̽̒̈́̋͋͊̐̽͐̾͒̑̓͊̃̐̀̌̒̍̾̾̐̊̉̐͗̐͑͆̍̾̐͛̽̍̑̈́̀̿̿͌̈́͊̀͂͊̈̈́̈́̀̂̿́̊̑́̔̊̊̌͌̈́͆̾̾̿̿̔̌͑̏̊̓̉͛͒̂̐͑͑̔̅̈̆̇́͐̾̓̄̂͆̒̅̃͗͛͑̑̓͒́́̽̊͐̈́̉͂̉͒͂̎̾̊̊̔͌̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅư̴̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̗̙̳͕͙̣͍̱̰͎͉̼͚͕̦͚̥̜̜̱͈̝̹̦̻̬̫̯̭̲̘̘͖͇̯͇̞̦̤͓̲̭͖͇͔̬͎̰̰͕͙̻͔̺̠̣͎͓͔̯̳̻͎̫̲̤̣̹̻̣̹̮̳̠̺͈̹̫̘̲͙͕͙̟̤͔̦̘̩̙̠̖̘̝̳̫͕̹̝͙͙̤̹͓͕͎͇͚̥͙̝̬̣̠̘̫̥̺̲̖͚̜̞͙̱̬͕̳͎̣̠͚̠̟̝̱̖͚̤̬̤͕̼̩̙͇͎͔̫̈́̎̉͆͌͐͒͂̈́͐͂͌̈̑́̽̔̀̏͒̓͊́̃̈́̔͌̾̈́̓̑̌́̀͛̂͂͆̀̓̉̃̈́̌͂̅̓̇̒̆̓̿͂́̀̀͂̉̄̂͌̍͋̍͋͐̈̃̊́̓̄̈́̓̇͌̏̽̀̿͂̇̏́̓̋͗̄͐̋̓͌̉̍̈́̉̿̎́̏̇̾̋͆͌̔̉̅͋͆̈͒̈́͑͗̓͌̂̆̃͒̉̄̐͗̋̎̓̐̀̉̎̈́͐̓́̃̓̊̐͛́̈̓͊̀̀̓͋͗̈̊̈͊̓͊̀́́̈͑̆̒̂͊̿͊̈̿̐͗̌͆̀̌̓͌̐̑̂̒̾̿̑̎́̀͗̅́̓̋̆͒̍͐̉̈́̔̍̆̓͛̔̈́̈͋͆͊̀̋̿̉̒́̒̽͐̇̄̀̆̀́̊͛̍͐̄̊̅̌͆́̈́̿͒̒̎͌̾̿̃̄̋͊͊̉͊̈̓͒͗̊̿̂͗͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̷̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̮̻̤̘̖̞̯̗̣̭͎̲̳̥͕͙͈̠̭̯̝̥͉̳̦͖̹̘͇̝̜̠̬̻̩̻͕͚̭͚̱͖̩̺̠̖͎̬̺͚̟͔̲̻̬͓͓͈̝͎̦̗̦̗͓̮̤̮͉̦̦̖̪͚͉͍̜͖͍̰̫̰̯͚̣̬̤̹̪͖̻̦̗̫̝̱̦͎͓͍̦̹̥̭̫̪͖̮̺̙̟̳͉̬̺͇̯̂̆̈́̀̈̽͐̂̐̾̓͒̏̅́͂̓̉̈́́̏̊͂́͒̇̌̂͂͋̊͌̾̌͑͋͂̌̏͒͆͋̇͒͒̑̈́̄̅̈́̊͑͑͆̓̽͂̅̌̄̐͐̾̏̄̀̀̐̒̈̈͂͊̈̀́͆̓̇̄͆͒͂̊͆̐͛͐̇͌̾͛̾̓̔̈́̄͋̆͛̾͆̍̏̓̉͛̽̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̧̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛͚̘̣̻̬̲̤̺̰̣̙͚̞̳̣̗̩̮͖̯̤̹̦̲̺̫̥̙̯̙̩̗̬͖͉̞͉̤͇̙̩͚̹̭̜̯̥̼̠͇̲͍͕̪̞̣̹͎̫͕͖̯͚̬͖̖̖͚̯͍̲̼̪̟͔̺̖͍̩̰̣͖͎͙̝̩̲̲̝̺͕̱̰̝͙̜͇̖̹͈͎̦̱̰͖̪̬̱͍̦͖͎̼̯̯̝͖̦̺̲̭͍̘̤̖̩̱͎̣͖̞̭̟͉̜̱̠̥͚͔̬̘̺̰̗͚̻͍̝͎̮͓̘̹̳͇̘̣͍̤̲̯͖͕̱̮͉̠̼̟͎͉̯͚̘̝̪̻̞͙̜̻͙̻̳͉̟̳̩̜̘͓̝̫͓̬͈͈͇̹̰̙̖̭͍͚̩̟͚͍̜͎̟̩̺̞̰̝͈̬̦̦͎̆̏̓̃̈̌̃̾̍̔̿̅̄̒̀͊̊̃̅̈́̽̍͗̉́̿̒̂̅̏́̅̐̆͗̍̀̄̿̈́̾́͊̿̃̏̂̆̾̇̔̋̄̾̾̄̏̈́̃̌͂̏͊̽͊͑͛̏͂͊̄̾͌̈́͂̈̊̈̾͂̔̀̀̀̓̋͒͗́̈̈͊̑̈́͂̐̂̉͌̉̿̏̄̆̈̌̔̂͐̃̆̊̏̎̓̆̓̈́̇̀̓͗̓̋̓͋̇̊̇͂̋̉̓̀̓̏̄͛̃͂̍̌͗̒̆̋̄́̒̅̈́̈́͆̃͛̎͋́́̉̄̑̂̑͗̀̑̅̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̷̨̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̛͚̺͎̩̬̙̗͈̬̠̘̯͖͍̞̮̰̞̭̭͕̻͇̻̣̗̠͎̼͔͎̳̪͖̺̫̫͚̝̙̘͎̱̹͕͎̟̣̯͎̙̏̃̌́̀̿̆͛͌̍̀́̀̋́͂̌͑͂̈͌̔͒͂̀̑́͑͐̎̋͛̑̈́͋̇̾̑̀̃̀̄́͌͛̒̀̑͂̒̾͆͂̏̾̂̀̍̀̌̋̇̾͐̎̊̂̊̈́́̔̀͂͊̈́̀̐͊͛̈́̌͐́̀̋̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅą̷̢̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͕̤͓̭̘̖͚̰̺̥̫̥̱̙̮͕̯̫̘̻͚̻̻̥̰̘̲̫͎̳̳͙̦̪͍̫̰̝͚̞̻̬̣̯͍̹̲̘̮̦̥̪̘̗͚̪̻͙̰͇͖͖̯̺͙͙̻̩̱̩͓̘͍̟͕̬͍̼͙̘̳̩͎̗̂̂̑͐̅͌̽͆̇̈́́̑͂̈̀̀͊̈́͌͆͒̄́̊̿̀͒͌̆͂̓͊̄͒̋̌̇̒͛̓́͌̇͌̋͊̈́̀̃̐̓̓́̒̇̑̀̒̾̐̒͊͗̏̒̋̓͑̽́̏͑͆̍̒̋̈́̀͑̿̍̈́̓̿̔͌͛̾̍͒̉̓̅́̑́̇̾̄̍͗̍̀̈̉̑͆͑̍͗̇̿͆́̃͒͆̍̾̀̋̈́́̒͊̐̈̂̒̐̽̅͆̽͒̉͗͊̽̂̌̓̿̀̾͋̇̔́̓̔̅̓̎͐́̉̐̌̍̏͐͗́̐͗̿̓̈́͌͌̓͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅr̸̡̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͇̭̞͚̰̬̯̬̹̰̙̼̗̘̳̦͉̤̞̱͕̻̥͕̠̟̹͓̗̞̖̜͚̞̰̹̬̼̯̠̥̜̝̺̳̰̜̳͖͎̘̟͈̯̟̼̞͎͎̙͕͉̳͕̠̞͔̖̦̩͔̺̺̙̰̜̙̺̠͕̝͔͎̥͈̙͙̜̹̫͉̗̪̪̜̩͉̞̲̪̻̫͇̘̯̘̙͇̻̺̳̱̜̳̥̝̲̖̝̮̞͍̩͓͓͚̻̣̟̖͕̝͙͚̦̼̼̩̠̮̪̣̯̩̻̠̹͇̝̬͔̺̱̬̼̟̪̗͎̼̤̲̖͔͖̮̙̳͔̼͙̗̩͉͓̼͓̮̤̮͉͕͉͎͇͔̜̦͚̜͚͔̠̦͈͎̗͕̲̼̲̥͕͉̙̻͔̖͖̙̯̝͙̲̙͓͖͎̻̤̞̤͇͚̟̻̺̠̻̤̝̳̳̻͂̉͊̀͂̑̅̀́͆̀̈́́͊̐̇̓́̓̎͋̌̆̎͌̓̂̓̂̀̓̿̍̑̈́̅̽́̐̌̔͋̿̊͗̇̿̐̎̓̓̏̐̎̈́̾̀̀̍̍͌͛͒̎̓̈͆̉̃̑̔̅́́̈́͛̄̊̃̓̊̈́̏̍̈́̈͛̄̃̌̅̍̾̑̎̊̈́̒͊͋͑̀̎̈̍̂̅͒͛͊͆̏̒̒́́̃̀͊̓͒̎̂̑͑̋̉̈̇̽̾̉̄͊̈͌̋͋́̄̉̂̉̈́̽̾̉̂̏͗͑̃̂͋̀̉̾̑̎̎͐̎̒́͂̆͒͐̆̊̓̐̎͊̉̀͛͑̏̈́͂́́̾̓̓͗͌́̊̑́̀̾̏́̈͑̄͌̒̓̐̔̀̄̏̋͒͛́͒̂́̽̏͊̃͑͂̾͊̇͒̔̍̑̋̽̊͋̔͌̽̊͆̐͒̋̂̏̈́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅḅ̶̨̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̺̩̱̫̰̦͇̭̲͇̜̦̖̰̲͖͖̮͈̹̲̰͕̻̠͚̫̭̪̥̰̣̮̝͙̲̲̹̠̫̥͎̤͇͖͚̯̠̪̟͕̱͓̲̟͖͈̲̮͙̰̗̪̱̜͕͎̠̺̟̫̣̘̖̟͔̱̼͔̪̰̜̞̺̭̟̪͖̜͕̤̭̜͇̮͙̜̼̩͇̰͖̲͎̫̪̭̤͚̗̝̹̯͖̼̘͔͇̯͓͔̟̞̜̻̝̤̦̺͕̘͇̭̠̘̖͇̮̘̩͕̺͓͕͚̺̾̽̽͂̓͌̓̋̽̎̐́̏̑̆͂͌̔͑̓̑̏̓̽̊͑͌̉͌̄̒̉̈́̀͆̌͑̀͐̐̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ä̴̡̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̤̪̠̫̻̖͓̻̫͙̖͈̼̩̣̝̱̜̫̼̘͇̣̮̣͓̥̯̼̯̣̠̯͍̮͙̭̦̫̞̠̺͈̟̜̭̲̣͚̹̖̭͓̪̥̠̠̞͈̳͖͕͈͍͇̲̳̝̲̦̼͍͓̟͈͈̝̲̖̖̞̲̰̭͎̟̠̲̠̥̞̘̠͔̟́̍͋͛͋̓̍̓͌̌͒̊̀̀̓̍̊̓̂̊͊̓͊̓͒͒̅́̇̈́͋̑̿́͐̂̽́̽̋̒͆̾͂̀̀̾̅͑̌̎͌́̈́̽͊͋͆͛̈́̈́͋͆̋͋̌̎̀̄̋͆͐̌́̂̄͐̊̆̀́̐̿͐̿̓͑̃̀̓̀̍̑̈̈́̈́̈̿̈́͑̀̓̉̒̏͗̀̓͂̇͊͛̆͐͂̒̽̂̓̽̓̄̅̒͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̵̢̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̻̥͕̤̪̟̠͙̯͍̖̻̭̬̩͇͎͚̩͇̖̤̺̰̝̰̩̞̹̣̲̙̩͕̯̝̠͈͙͖̯͉͉̩̹̦͓̬͉̲̜̥̮̩͖̼̮͉͍̥̪̣̩̲͉̳͇͙̯̜̭͙̱̹̩̗͓̗̣̮̥̥̦̼͙͖̥̤̻̘̪̬̲̥͕̟̩͎̣͕̝̝͚̗̠̫̱͇̖͇̞̮̯̙̼̻͓͙̙͚̜̗̣̠͈̖̱̩̙̺̪̰͙̣͙̦͈̭̮͔̤̫̮̼̘̺̺͖̱̯̤͕̜̪̘̫̘̖̱͎͓͖͓͇̗͓̜̜̫̖̲̝̦̻̗̲̯̺̝̟̜̘̦̘̙̬̺̗͚͍͖̰͍̝̠̖͖͔̩͇͈̖͕̯͓͙̣͉̓̉̋̊̎̅͗́̽̇̒̎̊͑͌̈̃̃̎̍̇̍̈̽̈́̉̓̌̓̂̃͗̈̏̆̐͗̀͂͗̀̐̒̇͑̂̈́̈̃̉͛̓̈̈̄̋͒̽̐̀̐́͗̃̅́̉͂̌̇̑̊̀̃̀͆́̑̒̓̈́̃̈́̿̾̌̿̑̀̒̑͛͌͑̾̈́́̋̒͛̿̊͑̇̈́̊͗̓̏̋͛̑̃͒̓͐̐͆̈̿̍̇̐̐̑̏́̆̽̃́́̆̍͊̋̅̊̓͒̀͗̆̾͆͒̂̂͗͛̃̍̈͒̿́̀̄̈̉͌̋̎̃̋̒́̄̈́̀̓͆̃̔͆̔̍̍͐̿͑̈́̽̉̽̔̄̋̋̀̓̎́̆̇͒̏̈̊̎̄̓́̑͛̓̿̔̓̄̌́́̋̑̈́̐̅͗̔̿͌̊͆̂͑̏̈́̊͌͊́̎̈́̏̀̑̅͋̂͒̈̍̽̇̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̢̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̙̤͉͚̣̗̠̙͉̟͍͔͇̮̗̬̙̝̠͓͎̥̠̲̯͎̟̲̮̻͎̻̳̬̻̹̮̜̰͇͙̫͎̲̳͍̫͖̜͖̺͎̘̣͇̖̼̗̗͉͕̼̞̱̠̘̞̝̺̥̫̫̣̦̩̳̯̙̭̮͈͚͈̩̫͍̱̫̻͚͇̱͎̗̥̰̮̱͉͉̲̮̙̼͙̪̜͚̖͕̝̞̖͚̣̺̙̯̳͎̮̗͉̠̜̦̪̥̺̰̻͈͕͖̜̜̼̲͍̮̣͍̼̜͔̩͇̦̳̼̘̙̠̯̼͔̰̺̗̙̖͔̪̺̝̱̰̼̺̱͔͓̠̣̩͖̼̫͎̣̟̱̟͍͗̔̆̓̿̅̒̇͛̒̂̓͆̃̀͂̈́́̈̓̑͋̌͐̓̈́̆̽̒͊̆̓̎̃̀͑̓̒̇͑̃͊̈́̈͒̋́̓̅́͐̈́̎́́͌̀̋͐͑̆́̋͗͑͌̂̀̐͑͒̾̈̍͊̉͑͐̊̌́͌̅̑̈́̋̎͂̏̑̀́̊̿͗̃̑̇̀͊̉̔̒͛̉͊̒̅̒̾̓̋͌͛̈́͒͌̈́̿̈́͗̇̊͒̈̽̑͗̏̃̑̍̾̋̂̈̓̏̉̓̔̎͒̀̏̅̓̊́̋̂̈́̄̓̔̇́̎̋͒̃̓͋͑͆̒́͋̔͗͑̔͆͆͒̋̀͑͗̌̍͒̽͒͐̉̔̂̈́͑̑̀̍͆̍̽͐̈́̑̓̉͆̉͆̈́͆̂͂̾̎͛̌̋͌̆̊̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̥͈͇͕̲̩̱̝̪̮̰̪̼̺̣̲͈̼̥̦̗̘͈̣̲͍̭̫̲̜͖̲̰̠̝̬̝̰̖͕̗̮̞͍͉̱̜̮̠̘̬̬͕͇̣̻͒̏͐̐̑͋͆̆̏̅̒͋̏̅͂̍̽̋̊̔͂͋̀̇̀̍͌̐̅͋͌̿́̊͒̎̄́͒͊̊͐́̔͛͛̆͂́̇̍̾̐̌́̄̈́̅̾̓̍́̒͂̽̈̊͑̀̋̐̿̈͐̂̽̓͛̓̋͆͗̿̏̏̒̄̐͋͑̍̎̊̀̍͌͒̌̊̔̑̑̈́̀̈́͑̑̒̊̑̓̆̈́̾̋̔̆̓͂͋̓̐̋͆̾̊̈́̀̿̿̈́̈́́̓̀͐̉͐́̂̒́͗́͐̎̋̋̐̋̂̂̍͂̅̓́̾̑̒̌̀̈́͂̾̅̃̀͌̈́̃͑̂̉͑̅̀͂̓͌̐͂̂̐̈̑͌͆̃͆̋̋͊̃̏͌̍̂̑͗̓̍̍̋͂̒̽̃̊͌̏̍̒̐̽̉̄̉́̉̿̉̈̄͂̆̄̇́̔̾͛̔̍̅̈́́̀̑̋̆̈́͋̽́͗͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ḋ̶̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̜̪̬̼͕͉̪̤̟͎̹̰̯̱̬̦͔̞̝̻̺̙̙̹̭̖̲̱̰̺͎͉̑̽͒́́̉͗̃́̈́̃̋̃̓͊̔̒̍͛̒̆̇̔͋̈́̿͋̈́̄̊͌̔̄͊̀̆̀̂̔̈́͐͑̌̀̊͑̽̐́̈́̒̉̉́̒̄́̌̽̀̏͂̎̌̎̀̉̌͆͋̉͑̎͑͒͆̈́̆͒̔́̄̑̋̊͛̈͋̂͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝i̵̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̞͕̹͓̟̫͍̬̞͕̭͔̦̰̭̺͕̬̮͕̹̠̜͈͇͇̳̖͉̻̫͙̼͚̦͊̃̄͆͗͑̒̓̈̀͗̓̇̇͛͂̇͐̇̊̐̈́̈́͌́̌͌̌̓͒́̈́̃̀̑̈́̎̅̄͋̆͆̈́͋̿͒͋͂̋͒́̈́̃͑͂́̈́̈̿̓́̾̿͋̿̏̊͊̔̐̌̌̂̑̽͆͑̓̎͑̓̀́͆̆̎̆̀̉̇̈̿̾͐͋͐́̂̂̒̃̈́̌̄̈́̆̅͊́̓͌̅̋͗̇̈́̆͒̈́̂̇̾̋͑̃̆̑͗͛̀́͆̏̅̏́̄̒͋̇̿́͌̾̓̆̈́̊̊̅͒̔̍̌̀͐̌̈́̏̓͆̐̂͐͑̑̑̏͋̈́̏̏͋̒̈́̒͂̽͌̈́͋̿͑̿̂̐͑̐̀̀͗̄̏̾͋̃̔̄̈́͂̀̍̆͂͑́͊̍̌̇̔̌͒̃̊̈́̒̓̿͂̀̉̃͗̓̏̑͆̊̎́͗̆̾̊̇͂͑̈͗̾͋̾̍̉̎̈͊̓̽̇̌́͌̽͂̒̇͒̒̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ş̶̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̡̡̡̨̨̢̨̨̧̤̙̮̹̜͉̠̣͔̭̯̗̝͚̯̩̠̬̤̹̬̼̫͔̜̪͙͍̯͖̘̟͇̹̘̣̦̜̥͇͉̟̜̺͇͚͔͕̟̣͖̗̳̣͙̟͓̠̘̬̦̘̝͈̲͇̩̞̪̩͍̥̞̤̘̥̬̪̩̹̫̻̩͍̞̹͚̼̤̲̮̟̠͈͇̟͙̙̱̱̲̤͉͕͓͖̝̯̜̠̩͓͖͓͈̗̞̙͔̱͎̖͈̜̟̮̪̹̦̯̻̼̜̟̬͙̖̺̤̙̦̗̯̦̝̼͓̩̪̯̰̥͉̺̖̺̖̘̫̺͉̯͍͓̙̗̲̝̳̖̖̞͍͚̘͈̯̺͖̱̝͇̜̙̠̦̤͓̤͎̝͍͚̞̹͙̗̞͉̇̍̈́̃̃͜͜͜͜ͅp̶̨̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̦͎̪̙̮̭͍̲̪̦͎̥̼̝̫͖͚̺͓͍̥̟͎̲̪̳͔̻͈̜̙̹̲̤͓̬̬̥͔͎̫̳̙͍̤̣͖̳͎͇̤̣̻̻̻͎͓͉̺̙͕̗͍͖̖͔̲̮̦̯̫̥͇̟̯̜̙̭͔̫͖̤͓̯͍̠̰̩͚̟̰͕̺̞͕̱̱̙̺̣̭͔͓̤̤͎̝̜̼̮̫̟̥̬̣͖̮̼͇̳̜̮̟̣̮̩͓̼͇̮̜̫͕̬͕̻̲̗̳͎̪͉̦̟͕̖̙̥̳̙͕͉̮̖̗͖̭̪̖̺͎͔͚͖̪̲͖̂̈͗̓̾͐͗͒̀̓̊́͛̔͂̆͌̒̈́̂̈̇͒̀͊͂̈́́̀̈̑͐͆̏̂̀̋́̓̋̌̑̒̉̓̔͛́̀͒̀͐̈́̎̃̊̆̀̄̀͑̐̉͌͛̈́̃͑̈́̏̏̏̉̿̈́͛́͊̏̉͆̀̌̀̋͑̔͑̓͛̇̉̓͊̈́̒̐̅̃̒́͂̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̸̢̨̡̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̧̛̛̱̹̱͕͓̟̱̗̣̲̤̫͕͉̦̤͎̦͉̪͚̞̜̜̹̳̫̰̮͇͉̗̠͖͕̣͎̱͍͔͍̦̖̼̲͕̣̞͚̪̜̦̞͈̘̙̹̘̗̫̪͖̦͎̙̳͔̙̞̬̞̳̯̙͇̫͕̖͙̥̰̖͚̠͚͇̗͉̗̰̻̤͙̳̟͙̲̝̞̭̭͕̫͈̱̦͇͖̩̦̬̫̰͕̫̬̘̟̗̻̦̞̳̭͈̲͎̟͙̱͕͓̣͚͚͕̖̩̫̫͙̱̣͉̥͎̮̮͇̝̹̹̲̟͙͙̭͕̦̩̲̰̪͎̮͙̫̹̬͈͕̣̺͔̞͚̻̹̝̯̞̝̬͙͍̙̲̖̪̗̤̭̾̊͂̑̒̾͋͒͛̍̀̄̂͂͋̔̅͊̄̈́̅̆͌̓͐͒͗͑̓̓͊̒̔̀͊̀͗̏͗̌̃͂̂̈̾̅͊̿̀̾̽̌͊̐̂͗̏̌͗̐̎̽̽̎̓́̂̆̀̍̑̓̚̕͘͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̧̨̡̨̢̡͔͕͉̪͍̘̞̰͚̠͕͚̤̖̫̜̤̬̝̪͉̦͇̜͚̺̬̖͕̘͕̣̰̥͕̹̯̗̲̮̹͉͖̫͕̪͎̰͓̰̙͔̩̻͔͓̣͚̭͔͍̞̝̮͉̺̭̣̙̦̙̰̰̙̳͕͙̯͙̩͛͆͗̊͆̅̃̏̃̀̑̈͌̓̑͆́̅͒̄̽̑̿̀́́͗̀̊̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̝̲̞̦͇̬̳͙̞͎̪͇͖͇̥͈̤̯̹̱̟̮̝͙̥̱͙̪̞͖̹̩̣̺͇̳̦̞͎̙̼͎̳̞̰͔͔̩̠̙͙̩͙̜͉̪͈̱͓̻̖̗̞̻̱̠͎̘̜͚͓̙̙͙̙̺̱̘̭͔̼͍͖̬͈̦̪̙̼̦̙̼̺̲̭̳͇̦͈̭̟͉̰̺̯͈̦̟̳̭̳̣̪̯̼̭̰̙͉̦̰̰͎͈̹̦̠̳͎͕̩̖͇̯̠̼̫̝̺͖̗̩̻̘̝̠̠̜̣̺̭̦̯̤͕̲̩̼͇̮̟̹̰̹͚͕͈̼̥̘͎̭̪̹̺͚̜̰͚̣̘̫͔͓̳̜̫̪͉̣̱͚͚̜̮̪͕̖̣͙͕̰̠̱̠̼̘̱̅̉̌͐͒̅̽͗̾̅͊̇̈́̐̑̈́̀̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̴̢̧̢̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͙̼̪͚͎̞̱̞̲̯̞̹̥͚̪̹̟̦͎̹̦̰̗̩̠͙̦̥͉͉̯̯̭̲͔͍̝͙̜̖̝͓͔̼̮̻̤̲̺͙̖̭̩͚̪̱̞̰̯̠̦͇̰̖͙̥̦̫̭̝͍͎̹̘̝͉͈͚̟͈̳̻͚̼͇͔̝̾̆̉́͑͑̉̔̈̈́́̏̈́͆̈͑̂̍̈̈́̊͑͋̈́̿́͆͆͒̒̐̽̐͐̏͐̄̇͆̅́̎̽͑̒̓̿̽͒̅̊̀̎̃̅͒̓͌̊̿͊̾̈͐̓͋͌́̋̉̈̎̀̆̈́̓̿͒̑̎̊́̅͂̐̐̆̈́͋̿͐̑͛̾̾̈̓̉̉̿̎͌̔̂́̾́̽̿͆̑̑̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ!̷̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͖̪͈̩̟̣̲̜̜̼̱̟̜͕̗͔̱̣͙͙̠̮̠̗̮̞͕͕̲͇̻̳̞̺̖͇͕͕̜͇͇̺͇̪̬̺̻͖̣͙̥͔̘̗̼̪̯̜̠̠̳̪̰̹̻̟̫̘̝̹͉̟̝̱̼̭̳̦̳͙̼̟̬͍̰̪̠͉̜̯̻͙͖̭̭̮̟̻̺̘̙̲͎̥̥̳͕͇̬̱̺̪̩̖̬͉̙̜̩̳̩̟͕͉̺͖̜̗͕̱̣͇͎̟̜͔̙̟̘̳̻̰̰̜̩̫͔̮̠̱͉͔͕̬̩̪̖͖͇̼̝͉̟̣̼̝͍͍̰̜͇͓͙̩̺̙̬̼̦̲̬̻̼̟͚̬͈̜͓̮̲͎̳̭̭̱̜͖̦̗̩̳̱̪͕̻͙̞̟̖̫̗̻͈̪̟̭̠͚͕̳̞͍̘̻̰̟̝͍̝̦͖̝͈͙͙̥̰̣̻̦͓̗̩̝͖͓͙̫̤̙̦̯̟͚̍̈͋̄͐͊̃̏́͑̓̈́̓̒̇̆̍̌̀͋̍́̔̏̃̈́̅̀͛͗̀̅͆͂̀̑́͗̽̉̾̋͑̽͌͒̇͒͗̐̈́̌̈́͛̂̀̑̓́̀̿̓̊̏̽̀͒͊̇̎̍̽̎̈́̂̂̿̒́̆̅̉͐͑̃̎̎̈́͆̆́͗̏̍̊̎͒̏̎̋̇̏̾̊́̋̊͂͆̒̈͛̿͑̋̾̍̊͋̈́͊̈́̄̀̋̆̐̋̒͗̂̽̆͊̇͌̓̎̿́͌̿̉̏͗̃͒̒̏͑͐̊̆͛͐̀̓́̉̊́̏̓̍̄̃̈́͛̉͊̈́͒́̀̄͌̉̔͒̒̑̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̥͖̥͔̬͖͉̻̗͈̭͎̪̬͔̘͚͖̭͉̗̳̩̪̗͚̼̤̮̜̜̩͙͍͕̰̼̳͉̫̳̺̮͎̞͇̱̖͕͚̯͈͙̠͕͚̺̟̱̣̺̦̤̣̰͔̈́͌͂̌̆̈̊͒̇̾̏͊̏͗́́̐̈̏̇͒͛͛͆̒̄͛̆̈́̊͗̏͆́͋̄̌̈͆͋̀̃̉̍̉̓͆̎́̿̃̓̀̽̃̀̏̄̈́͑̋̆̊̀͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅW̵̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̧̩̯͍̣͓̠̻͎̺̮̟̙̮͈̩̺̲̜͇̲͖̥̘͎͍̣͔̟͔̞̜̻̳̰͓̜̟͖̱̗̫͓̪̪̣̦̼̦̜̘͓͕̮̦̞̣͎̣̫̱̬̱̺̯͖̘͓̲̻͉̲̬̬͕̮̘̲͇͇͓̗̗̙̙̬̺̥͉̥̯̟̹͉̜͍̠̪͚̺̣̬͓͇̠̖̬̫͎̞̬͎͉̹͖̬̪͙̦͙̦͈̖̹͈̝̱̮̖͈̼̭̜̠̟̘̱̘̰̺͙̫̼̖̻͉̻͍͍̘̻͕̠̥̘͓̙̥͔͚̬̟̱̣̼̗̗͈̲̺̙̪͕̱̥̯̮̗͎̟̫̣̘͎̮͓̜̠̻͖̖͈̩̳̩̺̬̺͚̠̜̜̱̬͚̘͚͔͇̭͚̺̠̺̖͉͔̫͊̌̀̄̽̓͋̂͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅo̴̧̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̤̩̖̗̰̩̩̹͚̻̤̣̫̠̦͚̹͚͓̝̳̟̩̤̣͚̹̰͇͖͈͕̳͖̖̮̥̩̝̙̳̲͚͎̬̥̳̘̹̲͍̟̱̭͔͎͇̯̲̗͍̱̳͖̟̣̥͓̦̪̮̬̦̹̖̦̘̫͈̜͓͍͉̳̮̣̱̳̣͔̱͔̣̻̻͉̝̟͖̭͇͖̬͈̤̞̗̼͚̰̘͔̝̳͈̳̞̱͙͙͕̙̗̟͉̖͈̲̟̮̤̼̫̝̙̱̯̯̮͎̯̻͉̠͓̯̤̯̜̣̫͔͕̦͎̝̠̮̰͍̖̳͍̠͖͍͍͕̣̭͎̫̬͚͇̘̮̫͍̜̱̺͕̱̻̭̜̗̺͔͈̜̱̱̝̪̯͍̭͈͇͇̻͚̣̜̦̠̘̲̲̞̬̫̺̤̝͖̩̰͍͈̥̫̣̖̪͈̗̞͇̙̝̞̲̾̃̆͊͋̓̔̐͆͛̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̛̛̳͓̱͓̙͙̗̹̞̫͉͍̝̤͓̲̘̰͖͓̰̤̗̼̣̳̤̖̻̬̙̤̠̠͎̜̺̮͚̩̟̱̬͇̞͖͕̝̥͇̼̝͖̩̥͈̩̺̝̭̻͉͉̦̬̬̗̠̝̼͙̳̹̬̱̲̖̫͓̠̻̭͚̪̺͎̼̼̳͚̟̻͎͓͍̮̥̱̰̱̱̦͉͆̽̀̉̈́̑̿͊̊̅̅̐͐̄͊̐͒̌͌̅̅̆͆͗͗̈́͂̾̓̓̽̒̔̆̄̔̔̀̌̓̎̓͋̒͑̓̂͑̎͐͒͒̐̍̂͊̑̀̉͊̈́̇̂̄͊̿̂͋̾̈́͆̐̒́̈̎͊̍͛̒̿́̑̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅķ̶̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̰͙̙̳̟̟͚͇̝̹̱̻̝̣̪̩̜̯̳͚͈̖̹͔̝̙̯͙̜͕͔̞͕̥̬̼͚̫̝͓͚̣̟̰̼̝̮̱͎̯̰̙̥̦͈̖̬͚̳̦̮͇̜̘̭̹͙͙͖̤̱̱̻̠̦͓̜͕̳͚̹̺̹͈̩̰̯̺̭̖̥̝̭͇̦͚̬͓̣̞̻̦̫̖͚̩̞͍̰̜̣̫̰̰̠̤̠̻̱͗̓͆͑̇̓̓̍͂̌́͐̆̂̀̓̾̓͌̂͐̃̈̈̽̍̈́̑̓͂̍̓̎̈́͊̃͌́̌̏́̄̍̇͛̈͒́͗̌́̿̏̊̄́͑̀̓̒̑̍̏͒̍̂̽̑̒̿̾͌̋́̊̈͛̏͊̾̉͑̔͂́̒͋̀̈̐͂͗̀̾̽̀͋̀̽̿̈̇͐͋́͆͛͐̐̽̄͗̈́́͌̅͆̆͌͐̈́̀͑̉̑͌̀͛̓͌̈́̽̑̀̈͒̐̐̓̈́͗̈͛̿̃̃͋̀͂̽́͋̆̌̔͋͐̊͛̿̀̊̃̋̿̂͑̓͂͗̊͋̾̌̏̍͊̐͐̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅŝ̵̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̛̰̟̜͉̪̫̭͕̰̙̟͈̲̪̹͉͚̘̱̝̬̪̙̺̰̞̟̘̭̰̺̪̰̰̙̰̖̠͇̖̠͈͓͕̱̞͈͎͓̺̺͔̝̘̬̼̞̥͕͉̪̯̟̟̦̯̠̝̞̹̥̬̩̻̠̪̦̙̜̫͔͚̠̙̠̮̙͎̞̟̟͖͕̩̩̫͔͔̫͚͕͇̭̰̼͙̙̜̥͖̞̞̻̫̫̫̤̣͉̩̬̘̣̗̞̳̲̼̯̰̆̈̊̓̂́̐͂̓́͊͆͐͊͗̍́̋͆̃̎̍͐͐͂̎̓̂̐̉̈́̑̿͛̊͛̊̆̆̓̈́̏̃̿͊̓͛̈͌̈́͛̈́͐̇͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̛̛̫̫̞͎̖̺͓͔̟̙͇̳͇̟̦͙͇̣̹̳͈̗̱̲̗̣͍̱̰̝͙̭̥̼̩̟͚̳̼͕̻̬͚̻̬̗̞̖̲͉̺̬̫̐̀̃͌̏̓́̎͐̅͛̅͒͆͛̔̈̆̾̔́̅͊̐͒̀́̎̍́͛̈́͂̒̃͑͊͂̉̈́̅̀̀̈́͋̀͋̎͒̒́̾̄̿̓̈̌̍͆̎̉̔́̽̎́͋̄͐͐͌͑̇̈́̋̍̑̏̎̅̅̓̅́́̇͆͆̄͌̃̈̈́̏͗̈͆̈́̃́̀͗̅̄̿͂̓̐͋͋̂̐́̉̈̔̌̓̓̏́̍̇̎̿̓̈́̀̾̽̊͑͛̾̏̎̉̀̎̋͐͊̃͐͛̽̔̑̓̈́́͐̾̑͊̇̋͌́̓̅̾̄́̄̃͌̇̃̈́̈́̉̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅè̶̢̢̨̡̨̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛͇͈̝̹̠̗̤̹̝͇̱̣͚̙̟̙̱̭̙̗̪̙̯̱̭̪͈̺̱̭͎̭̥͓͉͎̦̫̙͔̪͎̳̝̳̤̙͈̝̰̳̞͎͙̺̣͇̥͙̭̺̗̲̠̟͇̬͈̺͎̣̫̬̘͕̦̫̭̥̯̥̣̞̞͕͙̫̤̞̪̬̭̣͕͚̗͚͇̘͎̩͍̫̯̺̣̬̠̹̗̞̬͕̘͖͉͈̫̝̲̭̮͍͇̳͇͔̺͚̜̤̦̤̥̦͚̯̠͚̼͔̺̼͉̮͚̣̩͕̰̠̻͇̣̣̘͔̠̲̖̹̩͈̩̲̲̤͙̮̪̘͍̯̠̹̠͈̙͈̟͈̻̱̜̩̫̲̳̂͊̓̅̓̃͗̄̈́̔̈́̓̄̒̓͊͊͊̓̋̇͗̑̈́̋̌̀͂͗̂͊͂̅̿͛̅̓͗̓̓̽̈́̄̏͊͊͂̋̇̍̉̀͛́̐̏͋̿̀̈́̌̇͆́̉̉̆̈̂̐̉͊͛̾̄͐̋͌̒̈́̅͗̉͐͂̏̀͊͂̓͑̓̆͊̅̽͑̉̑̃̔͆͑͂́̾̈́͑͐̍̑̾̔̈́̊̔͆̌̇̈̌̌̃͛́̏̍̏̅͗̀̀̎͊͐̉͆͐̆̓̽͛̍̀̂̎͒̇̿̀̏̋͊̈́͌̈́͋̃́́̅̾̀̉̿͋̊̄̅̾̿̂̎͊̈̓̇̍̌̑͗̉͛̇̎̾̍̍̅͛͊͌̈́͛̀̌̋̓̇̈́̀̀͒͗͐̊̂̇͒̿͗̒̑̈́͒̇̅̓͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅv̸̗͚̼̙̯̣͑̎̉̏̿͋͗͊̑̓̊̇͑͗̓͌͐̎͊̒͋̑̔͗͊͑́̈́̿̽̓͂̈͆̀̀́͆̉́̓̂́̚̕̚̕̚͠͝ȩ̸̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̛͇͉̘̖̮̼̥̭͍̻͍̙̯͍̮͔̙̠̦̗̞̟͈̼̻̘͖̪̗̩̙̰̖̗̜̤̳͕͔̮̟͈͍͎̻͙̝̺̬̞͎̫̣̰̲̺̝̻͎̩͙̯̹͇̳̮̜̪̖̳̙̹͈͈̻̣͈͙̜̰̱͙̜͕͙̯̞̩̪͇̮̱̪̯̘̺͚̰͚͈̞̦͉̫̩͑͗̉͂͋͛̎̀̆̄̿͗͗̔͗̈́̆̏́̂̌̌̓̔͂̅̐̉͗͒́͊̂̔̿̊́̀̍̈͂͆̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅř̸̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̳̲͔̯͓̳̗̗̣̝͙͈̗̗̦͉̥͖̣̥̳̝̤̬̼̈̽͆̊͒̀́͛̔̉̓͑̈́̏̂̐̓̐͑͐͐͐͐̍̍̇̉͆̓̿̐̃͐̑̐́̎̀͛̌́͊̊̅̋̾̊͂̓͆͑̔͛̎̿̊̃̈́̈́̏̈́̉̓̂̄͑͛̒̇̅́̎͂̊̃̒̓̂̽̾͌͛̒̈̈̌̔̓̈̂͒̈̋̂́̂͑͐̃̆́͌̏̎͆͂̆͗͂̀̋̽̄͑̈́͐͊̄͑͗͌̎̊̇̿́̏̿̋͋̾̇̏͛͐̅́͒́͆̄͛̅͑͌͌̓͂̑͛͆̏̋̊̽̈́͌̈́̋̉͊͋̌̂͋̂͛̓̓͑̔̈́̈́̇̓͑͌̀͆͒̂̀̉͐͆̋͆̾̉̒́̈́͛̌̇̽͂̽̅͊̆̓̋̐́̊̅̋̈̍̇̉̽̇̃̀̌͌͒͑̐̄̐̃̍̊̀̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠y̵̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̹͙͍͎̘̲͓̦̻̗̰͉̻̬̮̫͓̱̭͚͔̲̰͇̭͈͚̙̻̻̖͖̖̙̞̫̩̘̘̜͔̘̫̘̺̫̰̣̞̦͙̪̜̪̪͙͙̹͓̦̦̪̞͚͙̞̰̩̪̩͖̻͓͕͕̬̳̲͚̪̮̤̪̣̫͙̼̥͍̜̠͈̩͍͇̺̠̮̯͎̱͍̺̭̙͉͔̟͍͚̭͖̟̱̳̮̟̤̙̹͙̖͎̣͙̝͍̹͔͖̟̞̝̼̥̺̫͉̝͈̩̯̆̈́̂̈͆̏́͌̇͌̆͐̐́̋̌͛̄͑̈́̋̆̂͛̐̑̈́̑̓̓̋͐̐̂̒̊̀̈̃͌̅̐̒̊͑͋̉́̀͛̉͋͂͒̋̾̊͗͛́̂̒͂̋̒͊̽͑̅̔̑̒̋͂̄̇̾̒͗̓͐̌͐̏́̽̎͛̎̿͆̔̀͗̅͑̾͆̒̂̏̊̄́͌̑̉̒̍͗̓͗̑͋̆̐̓̓͂̈́̄͑͌̋̽͂̏̽͑̅̓̔̾̔̆̿̆̽͌̎̈̈́̉͗̅́̄͆͆̑̂̿̋̏̔̊̅͌̍̌̃̌͊̋͑̒̈́͆̄́̿̍͌͑̈́̋͆͗̓͑͐͒̂͐̅̈́̽̄̅͐̔́̏̀̃̓̓̈́͐̊̽̍̍̒̏̀̂̓̂͌̎̀̀̈́͌̒͐̀̑̇͂̏͋̔̍̈́̑́͑̈́̈̅̒̅̐̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͙̼͎͚̹͍̟̲͎͖͓̳̼̮̼̮͔͎̪̲̬̹̲͉̘̼͚̼͚̳̰̜̹̝̪͙̤̪̲̤̠͍̫̠̼̤͉̤͉͖͚̫̗̞͉̖̗͇̟̹̣̬̥̬̣͉̱̫͉̺͓̜̼̪̗̘͕̣̥͕̮̠̮̩̰̘̯̜͚̝̼̳͉̰͍̭͕̰͔̹̠͇͔͇͇͖̤̺̼̱̻̥͖͔̫̟͖͓͉̜͔̞̜͖̫̟̯͇̲̠̺̠̖̜͇̝̤̺̺̰͖͕̻̼̹̣̥̮̪̘͇͍̘̭̙̖͉̞̤̹̮͉̪̤͓͙̰͙̲̭͓̫̖͇̬̳̪͙͓̦̞̲̟̲̰̦̦̤̥̼̣̹̗̭̘̗͍̞̠̬̹̗̲̠̫̭̦̮͓̩̠̦͓̮̖̻̖̼͔̣͎̫̖̹̝̟̻̬̞̤̥̩̳̰͕̣̰̦̫̼͖̹͉͚͔̩͍͓̩͎̩̺̠̮̦̣͎̀͌̍́̎̾͊̏͊͂͋͂͒̇̓̌̂̇̽̈̄̈́͗̔̈̾̔́̀̋̏̓͊̽͆̒́̿͋͗͂͋̍͒̾̽͒͌̒̒̿̈̉͑̎͂̄̋̈́͋͋̔̎͋̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̷̢̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͚̖̣̼̥͙͔̠̪͔̻͖͇͓͉̥͚̺̩̱͍̜̪͈̯͕̲͈̖̞̘̺̳͉̟͚̹̩̰̺̥̠̦̘͕̯̟͚̳̱̞̩͈̼͓̯͍̦͇̱͉̫̹̰͈̥̤̙̦̬̬͍̣̩͙̱͕̫̻̮̳̫̜̼͍̹͎͚̳͍͎͓̥̬̬̼̜̖̭͔͔͔̲̝͓̤͕̬̫̤̺̰̺̦̥̟͍̤͕̝͇̙̹͉̣̳͎̙̝͉̞̪̲͍̱̥̭̺̱̦̹̫̖͈̫͍͙̞̠̖͕̙͈͎͕͔͉̫̰̟̝̟̗̗̝̞̟̖͓̲͉͚͖̳̩̰̭̗͚̳̦̲̹̻̼̱͔͈͖͚͔̦̣̳̙͈̟̘̻̝̜͙̳͚̫̳͙̬́̈́̈́̒̎͒́̐͆̔̔͐̒̀͆̈́̾̓̈͌̇̋̆̀̒͒̀͊̈́̅̅͗̽̂̍̎̾̌̃̌̃̌̾̀̑͂́͂̎͑̇̓͐͌̌͋̑́͆̅̆̇̽̉̿̋͑́̓͊̇̈́͆͛̿͋͐̎͑̍͂͌̑̌̅̏̿͒̈́̀̽́̄̈́̅͐̒̒̏̊̈́͋͛̉̽̓̈̓̃͆̓̒̃̈̀͒͋̓̄͛͌̏̾̓̑̎̏̈́̎͋̾̈́̀̄̂̀́͊̈̈̑̈̓̀̽̾͑̌̿̔̐͐̄̈́̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̞̞̱̺͈͎͕̪̫͎̣̝̤̼͔͍͍̲͇͍̱̣͖̺̭͕̞̗͓̟͖͙̦̹͎͓̝̫̰͙̼̙̰͇͕̜̲͍̞̫͍̙̲̙͇̯̤̹̱͙͉̳̰̜̻̯̞̫͉͙͖̭̬͕̹̯̳̼͉̲̗̖̳̞̟̳̻̱̲̞͈͍̯̟̞͇̠̣̜͕̥̳̰͔̪̣̘͉͍̱͈̬͎͖̯̗͖̫̞̠̬̠̲̞͙̯͕̟̜̘̣͈͍͔̺̘̻̞͚̞̼̩̤͖̦̼̤̯̘͎̬͉̫͉̣̮̳̝̭̠͈̟͚̯̺̖͖̘̹̠͍̩̬̘̞̣̯͇̘̳͕͓͍̗̬̙̯̥͖̳̩̞̮̲̭̥͕͍̣̥̫͉̝̖̮̼̹̟̗͓̣̖̺̮̥̼̦͓͉̬̝̞̤̗̞̪̬̘̪̙̖̖̪̗̻͎͚̼̺͙̪͎͓͓̋͆͐̽̐́̆͆̄́̀̌̑́̓̓͛͐̂̉̈́̓́͐̾̈́̑̉̏͒̈́̎͐̃̈̈́̐̂͆̄̇́̂̔͐̂͆̆́̂̐͒͂̎́͋̽̾̇̌͐̒́́͂̿̉͒̍̀̒̃̉͊́͌̋͛͂̓̀̈́̉̍̓̈̄͆̉̊̍̌̈́́̿̎̊̔̏̅̆̉̆̿̂̎̊̀̀̎̋̆̄̀̀͐͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̶̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̦͓̠̼̦͍̘̫̬̦͓͙̻̳̘͍͚̘̣̭̰̫͖̻͕̣̮̲̳̝͙̫̪̠̻̦̜̹̫͖̱̠̻̥̱̦̬̙̜̺͕̹͔͇̰̼̜̰̝̟̙͙̬͓͍͖͈̗̤̬̲̖͎̣̥͌̍́̐̀̍̈́̅̽̒́͋̍̍͂̇͊͑͌̀͐̈̈́̈́̒̐̈̓̑̿̋̄̽̏̓̅̀̃̋̃̆̔́̊͂̒̍̊̓̈̇̏͋̇͊̃̄̏͂̌͊̒̊͐̔͒̓͛̈́͒̋̊̂̽̿͒̈́̃̿̾̾̓́͗̑̈̔̌͂̉̐͐́͆̊̑̒̈́͐̐̌̓̀̌̎̇́̀̅̒̄̑͒̄̇̋̊́̓͗̀͌̒̈́̌̓͆̏̋̎̏́̆̅̂͆̿͋͆̏͌̓͌̍̅̅͋̌̓̀̔͗̈́̈́̏̿̓̌͊̒̀́̔͑͗̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅè̴̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̛͕̳̥̹̭̬̥̪̙̮̫̤̞͓͓̤͖͓̠̗̼͕̩̘͓͍̜̳̮͇͙̦͚̘̠̝̘̫̳̮̞̙̦̯͈̠͔̪̩͕̯̲̝͔̘̭̤̖̬̞̻͕̰͕̻͓̗̖̘̫̰̝̥̤̘̻̟̱̝̱̰̩͎̫̭̇̽͊̑̔͛̓͌̉̓͛̉̾̔͂̏͑̔͂͊͊̑̿̂͛̀̔̂̂̿͊̉͂̆͐́̆́͆̇͑̅̄͑̎̓̊͑̓̍̈́̆̈̐͂́̋͆̎̄̈̒̅̄̍̈́̓͒́̉̅͂̋̀̒̏͒̇́͗̊͗̀̀̃̍͐͌̔͒̂̋̄͌̇̅́̈́̊͊̈́̓̇̈́̈́͋͐̾͐̓̐͒̒̐̈͒̿̆͒̈́͊͆͌̆̀̇͌͗̑́̓̾̈̆͂̓͐̽̌̽̅̓̂͐̀̆͑͊̂̓̽́̐̿͗̍͗̉͊́̌̀͛̍͐̏̈́͑̑͐̂͗̋̇͗̒̓̓̐̅̂̓̌͒͑̓̓́̑̀̈́̈́͐̒͑̏̈́̐̄̉̉̋̀̃͆̋̂̋̈́́́͊͒̒̓̀͋͗̌͛̾̅̐̈͒͂̓͒́̽̄̓͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ!̴̨̛̛̺̘̪̟͖͍̪̩͚̤͖͎̙̲̠͕̞̯̺̞̯̠͔̖̬͚̙͔̹̤̻̪̱̰̗͕̫͛̈́̽̄̔͛͗̒͒̑̽̈́̀̈́̽̒͐̓̈́̍̉̇̌̀̀̆̀̒̈́̎̓̿̿͒̈́̋͌͗̆͐̈̋̈́̽͛͂́̀͘̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̛͕̜͙͖͍͖̼̺̰̳̻̳͈͎̫̟̖̞̳͔̻̯̞̹̻͎̬̘̮̮̰͇̗̟͎̝̺͇̥͉̭̱̱̖͕̣̩̣̫̰̝͙̱̗̝̖̺̳̯̻̟̱̪͖̜̜̝̲̠̟̯͈̜̭͚̜̩̰̭̞̻̤̭̜͍̪͍͓̳̫͉̣̻͓͙͕͇͎͓͚͌̑́̅̓̏͗͌̂̍̓̈̇̓̉̑̂̀̈́̓̅́̌̐̈́͂͋̈́̀̀̿̈́̍͆̂̊̂͂̑́̎́̆̃͌̿͌̇̅̎̽͋̄̊͊̇̋͂͊͊̎̽̋̎̅̄̈́̓̏͆͆̓̑̃͗̔̎̉̔̎̆̑̋̑̓̍̇͐̆͑͛̃͌̉̄̏͋͊͑̇̐̌̃͑̀̾̂̒̌́̉͂̒͌͐͗̈́͑̾̌̔͆̋̿͆̽͆̇͂̉̒̉͑̆̿͋̓͂͊̅̓̓͋̌̆̈̋̍͐̐̒̓͆̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅM̷̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̗̠̗̦̹͖͕̼̫͕̫̟͎̯͍̞̰͙̱̼̦͎̥̬̪͙̪̭̭̳̘͚̰̙͇͔͉̰̳̘͖̗̱̼̩̫̤̲̭͇̜̗̖̣͉̗͈̮͕͈̭͈̘̹̮̘̟͖̥̠͉̣͔͙̘̩̱̓̌̽̏̏͋̋̅̄̎͑̈́̉̂̈́͊͗̌͗̽̽̉̃̊͒̾͂͌̃̂̂̈́̔̅̔͂̋̽̽̓̈́̿̾͊͛̀̂͋̏͊̂͛̾̅͑̏̏́̈́̔͂̇͊̓̌̓̎̀̇̃̄͂̇̊̆͒̀́̀͆̓̽̎̈̿̇̎̌̏̓̃̿̈́̔͊̌̈́̈͐̒́͌̋̐͒̾̌̈́̉̊̍̍͑͊̈́̎̈́̈́̉̈́͊̇͂͌̌̋́̈́̇̾͂͌͛̒̓̈́̎̐̀̌̊̄̓̿̋͆́́̐͐̋̎̉̀͗̔́̏̒́̓̓̂̈́́̀͑͂̌́̂̆̈́̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅư̸̢̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̛̜̠͓̰̰͖͔̱̤̪̙̱͙̝͖̤̟̙͓͍͚̺̘͍͈͈̪̘̜̭̫̼͇̦̟̣̲͔̫̩̲̼̜̬͓̳͕̱̻̹̠̘̝̞̩̦̻̤̤̼̞̮̳̭̠͈̪͎̺̥͓͉̘̮̹̻̹͇̗̰̥̰̣̙͓̯͔̣̘̘̘̙͓̯̦̣͔̮̻̣̓͐́͋̊̈̔̃͗̿̂̀̍̀̿̓͑̿̈̔͐̉̈̄̈̌͊̈́́͑̅̒͗͌̽͆͊̇͗͗̈́̈́̄̇̈́̄͂̌̉͑̒̓̒̄̒͌̈́̅̈͒̾͋̽̊̈́̓̏̎̾̓̒̄̽̍̐̇̀̓̎̾̈́͋͆͗̔͋͐̅̀̇̀̒̈̎̽͆̇̅̂͊̈́̓̄̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̡̛̛̛̛̯̮͍̙̯͎͚̬̰̙̻̞̰͖̦̳̖̍̈́͑̽̂̆̽͌́͂̀̐̀̅͒̊̄̂͐͛̈́̀̃̓̽̋̈́̒́̀̇̍͐̽̿̉̎͌͗̒̉͒͐̍̅̊̇̓̅́̐́̀̔̋͒̍̂̾̿̏̈́͑̇̆̍̉̈́̌̋͊̈́̈́̽̂̽̃̌̒̉̓͌͊̾̉͌͗̒̃̊̄̑̇͑́͑̀̒̄́́́͛́̅̈̑̀͊̽̃̍̍̓͐́̊̀̈́̽̈́͗͂̚̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ţ̵̧̢̧̢̧̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̻̥͓̫̤͕͍͇̗̗̳̦̞̩̬̹̼͔͇̙̜̭̮̼̬̱͇̮̼͚̪͇̦̦̻̮̳̖͉̪̲͎̟͉̦̤̹̫̤͉̼̥̜̞̖͙̮̘̙̫̼̰̭̱̩̬̜̞̱̮͕̜̝̮̫͕̤̫̤͉̠̜̙͉̻̠͈̪̟̦̠͉̻̥͈̲͈̼̹͍̗͈̠̗̖̭̏͛͂̽͗̏͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̧̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̛͚̦̫̻̯͖̩͎̯̙̰̱̗̘̥͚̙̦͚͖̮̩̖̰̫̣̝̘̝̫̫͕̤͉̪̝̝̼̘̥̤̻̭̞͎͓͔̮̝͍̩̠̝̝̙͔̲̺͉͕̲̙̦͎͎͔̙͖͕̣̪͎̞̥̩̲͍̟̭̬͕̦͖̲̯̪͓̲̳͕͚̣̙̳͖͍̰̙̺̝̫͖̳̲͍̳̱̜͙̪͕̥̘̣̱̟̮̦̥̣̭͔̭͍̗͍̫̦̰͕̟̫̖̟͍̮͍͕̦̦̖̳̹̗̳̱͓͎̥̻̼̟͕̪͍̹̪̠̰̩̝͎̫̳̪̳̰̯̤̭̞̠̫͇̯̟͖̬̬̲̩̜̳̘͎͈̖͎͉̫͉̤̲͊̀̆́̈́̈́͐̄́̓͂̾͑̽̌̕̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅb̶̢̢̧̢̛̛̮̪͓̲͈̘̪͕̭͓̝̲̬̺̳̯̠̯̤̭̪̗̳͚̞͈̘̩̯̠̖̱̯̞͔̫̱̤͖̘̖̤͍̤̙̯̼͕͉͙͚̖̹͎̺̹͖̣̤̻̭̯͔̙̬̩͉͕̜̬̯̬̖̗̯̲̻̲͍͉̜͕̍̔̆̓̎͆͒̀͐̓̈́̍͒͆́̄͌̑̈́̽̓̒̌̾̀̎̐̈́̐̎̅̈̌̽̓͐̈͒̏̿̓̾͂̄̿̽̓̾̊͆̀̈́̇̽̃̀͛̈́͌̐̒́̈́̌̂̈́̏̍͑̓̈́̈́͋́͑̀̄̊̈̃̽̓̓̈́͂͒͒̋̒̏͒̔̓̑̌́̎͌̈́̂͗̏̓́̀̀́̃͐̓̔͗̎̀́͌́̑́͆̅̔̋͊͂̆̉̅̆͐̔̆̈́̽͆͌̀͛́̅̿̈́̐̎͆̀͐̓̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḙ̵̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̢̢̛̣̥̹̰̖̜̦̻͖̭͎̟̝̝͚̻͍͇̲̮̘̠̠̬̳̟̮͕̩̭̮̰̹̞͔̥̳̞̘̗̞͈̱̺͓̮̳̬̠̼͉͍̪̮̯̜̲̤̗̟̰̮̳̥͉̮̹̤͎͚̳͎͇̩̳͚̗̣͍̲̳̼̗͈̪̪͔̟̞̖̩̝̺̗̥̞͎̻̤͙̻̣̩̜̥͎͙̩̘̲̙̳̬̌̒͐̆̔͗̈́͑̀̔̒̀̿̋̊͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̳̫̙͚̳̣͖̥̳̞̭͉̯̫̭̯̜̲͙̺̞͖̠̦̻̦̤̮̯̗̜͈̫̳̩͚̖͔̮̱̺̝͚̬͔̰͈̫̣͈͙̬͙̹̣̪͚͎̜̗̮̠̬̥͍̣̟͍̝̰̟̩̟̦͚̫̖̩͎̬̜̳̱͎̺̩̝͕̞̼̫̳̪͕̭̫̖̩̻̦̱̪̲͔͙͍͇̥̘̟͔͍͓̝͙͖͍̪̼̞̮̘̫̠̲͚͉̱̼̹͙͚͉̟̰͍̦̫̦̯̩̫̮̫̥͍̠̮͓͎̭̥͇̼͖͉̬̲̫̪̺̪̭̺̗̖͉͖̬͇̪͍͇̗̼̠͍̙̩̮̩͕̱̙̳͔͎̖͖̝̙̩̭̺͙͓̓̏͑̋̒̐͐́̎͒̀́̿̾̐̂̄͗̎̋̑͒͌̅͋̎́̓̃̓̈́̑̆͐͂̇͒͂̇̀̓͋̈̆͊͋͐̃̅̋͂̀͐̐͆̍͂̏̔̀͊̓̂̔̉͌̄̏́͂͌̒̈̌́̉͋̑̈́̀̄̄̏̂̉͛͌̎̇̓͂̆́͛̓͗͊̉̔̽̔̋̈́͑̋͐͂͋̊̔̀́́͗̍̊̑̽͛̍̀͐̇͑̈͛͆̊̓̑̓̈́͊̋̔̾̏̔̎͊͐̐̄͒̀̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ1̷̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̭̬̗̲̪̺̤̟̲̖̤̝̖̝̠̫̯̝̼̻͍̝̠̘̟̠̪̱̺͓̼͍͚̹͇̦͇̥̺̙̪̟̖̩̩͓̞̹̟͍͉͇̜͙̯̩̤̝̝̻͈͓̮̹̠͙͚̯̹̞̭̳̗̦͇̥͇̥̘̩̘̳̭̮̯͙̳̞̣͍̣̺̝̻̼̠͉̝̼̲̥̗͖͖̞͉͍̤̖̤̯̫̘͚͖̿̑̎̃̊͗͛̄͂͆̎̉̂̋͐͊̔͒͋̀̿̀̐͒͊̉̂̉͌̅͛͐͌̀́͗͐̈́̑̌͗͐̓̇͐̉̓͐͂͒͛̈̍̈̋̅̆̅͋̓͛̀͊͊̾́̈́͛͂̇͋͌̍̇̈́͒́̋͐͋̈͒̈́̽̈́̃̇̉̄̆͑̽̄̍͊̓̅̈̃̈́͊̅̓̓͑̉̍͛́̑̌̎̃̂͛̀͆̆͗͊̔̎̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ8̶̢̧̨̧̡̛̩̲̪͎̳̬̦̙̖̲̭̱̘̞̭̦͕͙͖͉̻͉͕͓͖͔̞̣͍̲͙̗͖̻̗̩͈̠̣͉̬̗̲̯̬̹͙̪̺̥̞̟͓̥̲̳̺̮̦̞̥̼̤̼̫̯̖͚̹͖̬̗͚͕̺̲͈̱͕̮̠͉̯̦̙͉̬̜̖̱͂̈̾͛͂̉̇́̌̃͆͒̓̆͌̇͒̎̔̄̀͆̂̀̃͊͋̄̋̔̇̅̾̀̕͘̚̕̕͜͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̘̤̘̮͙̗̳̤̜̭̬̼̘̜̮̻͈̠̩̜͚̥̘̪̖͍͙̻̞̝̮̼̻̤̘͉͔̗͔͙̮̙̖̦̳̻̖̱͛͌͆͋͐̎́̐͒͂̿̆̍̋͐̈́̐̆͐̎̇̓́̈́͆̂̄̽̀̂̈̏̾̾͛͛͐͆̀͒͛͊̅͛̀͐͑͗͌͂̋̑̒̋̐̿͒̈́̍͗̔͑̈́̑́́̄̈́̈́̆̉̾̍̿́̈̋͛̓̾͐̇̀̓̍̀̓̍͆̑̓͑͊̈̐̓̽̂̋̀̋̽̓̎͋́̎̍̇́͐́̎̓͌̾̄̋̏̄͂̈́̐̐̋̑̋̂̑̈̿̓̌͂̈̊̑͑̈́̓͗͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ẏ̵̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̼͉̙̯̣̥̺͔̺̲̭̠̜̻͚̯̥̱̲̭̘̹̙̠͔͓̭̬͚̳̗̳̪̜̰͉̘̝̺̰̙̙͈͇͔̲̻̦̯̬̘͇̣̰̲̙̗̻̖̻̹̪̯̪̰̘͚͔̰̥̯͇̘̰̦̥͖͕͎̝̹̟̬̩̖̘̩̩͎̻̟̩͕̺̯̩̬͖̦͖͔̭͈͔̙̹̣̥̰̰͉͐͆̅̅͌̔̔͒̾̂̇͋̽̈́̋̌́̌̈́̒̊̆̊̄̆̈͐̋̿̓̈̈́̊͌͑͌̓̃̌͌̔̇̌̔͛̆̊̓̍͋̔̑̎̽̌̒̈́͛̍̅̐̿̏͐͂͛͋̌̊̓̆̀̎̔̎̆͌̊̎̒̄̐͌́̃͆͑͑̓̅͑̂͗́̅͐̉͋̄̅̂̋̇̿͛̈́̂̄͗̔̀̽̋̄̍͑̉́̎̏̂̋͛̊͛́͑̍͛̎̋͊̃̽̄̈́͛̉̇̽͗̓͒́̎̽͆̊̏͋̓͌̋̔͒́̐̃̃̀͛̃̀̆̂̾̓͒̿̂́̌̄̾́̽̓̂̓̓̾̔͆̊͗͑̾̾̋̽̈́̈́͊͘͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̴̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̛̝̘̜̦̼̠̙͓̠͙͍̻̤̪͔͕͙̦̺͓̼̘̣͖̜̜̗̰̖͈͍̺͙̤̺̩͓̼͕͓̪̖̯̫̮͈̳̳̩̞̯̹̲̱̟͔̘͇͖͉͚͓̼̤̤̖̺̪̭͎̭͙̬̣͙̥̘͔͚̲͇̫̜̼̞̫͉͕͖̠͔͈͉̝̜̖̩̜̫̟̞̼̖͍̙̞̰̯̗̝̩̻̺̲̜̤̩͙̙͙͈̹̲͚̦̼̖͉̯̱̣̹̳̠̦͙̙̺̦̙̞̮̩̦̰͙̟̘͍̹̲͎̠̮͍̯̜̯̟̘̻̗̭̥̲͇͈͕͇̣̮̭̺̲̺͙̞̱̣͕̠͍̤̭̻͔̻̦̼̞̦͚̞̯̮̦̞͓̯̺̠͙̮̭̹̻̬͛̍͑̈̂́̊̏͛͒̀̋́͐̉́̎̐͂̒̉̀́͒̉̋̐͆̀͛̓̌̽̊͊͒́̇͐̈̓̋̈̂̂̆̓̆̄̄̄̍̈̈̔̓̎͌͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅã̵̢̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̻͕̫̳͔͙̗͈̣̳̤̪̻̙͉̝̘͙̗͇̹̫̞̦͎̠̤̭̪͙͖͈͕͍̟̬̘̮̟̟͖͙́̅͂͆͛͑̃̐̑̒̀͑͐̈̉͌̌̑̔́̓͆̀́̔̏͌͂̌͛̄͂̓̉̎́͒̽̾̓̀̄̉͂̾͛̉̉̎̑̿̿̂̄̔̌͂̌͊́̅͒̍̍̃͐͊͌̄͐̌͌̑͊̆́̐̌̅͂͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅr̷̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̲̰̣̤̭̰̤̠̯̯̟͇̙̫͎̟̯̖̹̟̞̮̹̤͖̘̹̤̳̳̲̬̮͚͚̼̞̼̱̗̺̺͓̮̻̪̣͙̜̜̜͉̫͙͇̼̲̥̭͍̬̮̣͚̪̪̱͈̬͓̲̬̖̳̟͖̯͍̹̪͙͖̠̝̥̮̞̪̼̞̱͈̟̜͍̯̼͚̞̟͉̘̜͚͈̗̗͕̺̙̲̭̬̣͎͙͕͔̠̺̮̞̦͖̠̗̞͈͚̬̝͔̗̤͎̘̪̫̦̪̰̝̙̲̬̤̠̞͇̠̹̜͕̺͈̪̼̦̹̭̻͍̟̟̯̮̻̯̭͈̯̹͚̰̝͖͖͈͍̹̘̪̭͖̤̩͍̺̖̪̬̤̻̱̤̠̱̙̹͕͙̜̮͓̖͍̞̪̮͇͈̮̳͓̻͎͇̩̰͇̯̦̬̣̗̜̞̜̙̱͉̤͙̥̗̥̹̣͙͚̗̲̮̾̐̔̃̏̇͗́̍̑̀̆̀͊́̎̆̈́̌̏̉̈́͆̉͑̌͑̎̍̔̈́̊͐̓͂͊̍̍̾̏͛̐́̌͂̉̏͗̒̊̒̈́̓̽̈́̏̽͑̍͒̉̾͂͊̀̾̆̓͗̉̀͛̅̆̓͛̓̈́̏̓͆͑͊͗͛̒̂͑̓̑̑́̇̂̌̓̆̓̅͐́̋̽̑̔͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̢̛͈̮̘͈͙̯̝̫̝͖͉̺͕̬͉̱̺̲̗̝̯̭̟͖̗̙̟͎̰̪̭̹͙͍͓̱̩̉̃̔̎̎̾̽̓̈́̂̊̆̈͑̎̇́̔͑̋͗̄̈͌̉̇̓͌́̊͛̒̂̽͑́̾͛͒̈́̄͌͑͑͛͌̅̑̋̆̅̒̎̃̋͊̓̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̧̨̡̩̬͈͓͔̘̝̣͖͇̞̲͕̠̫̗̭͇͕͇͙̖̪͔͕͚̗̝̞̻͉̘͎͇̩͔̼͎̻̜̩̳̙̝͖̯̩̬͎̩̟̹͓̫͍͖̬͚̰͇͇͔͖̞̪̰̟̞̬̙̗͖̞̜͖̹̰̖̫̼̘̗̼̟̹̥̯̙͙̹͎̪̮͔̝̯̜͔̯̰͔̞̮̟̙̠̗͈͎̘̥̣̯̙̝̲̦͚͙̻̗̺̰̬̙̦̮̩̞̩̜̜̞̬̫̤̬͎͕̭̹̝̮̘̬͙̘̠͕̬̟̲͖̖̜̩̳̩̳̙͇̺̻̻̻̣̗̲̤͖̯͎̬̞̻̫̠̙͚͖͔͓̱̹̫̹͉͔̙̭͚͕̪̼̱͉͈̳̭̦̫̻͍͉̟̗̗̩͉̺͔̜̙̤͕̱̦͔̠͖͚̞͖͍̩̝͔̯̳̪̙͔͚͎̺̖̪̳̯͕̖̀̅͒͆̇̈̇̈́̀͛̒̂̎̒̐̋̓̉̆͋͐̃́̋̄̽̐̿̓̚̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̜̦̥͇̥̣̺̰͓͉̻̺̗̗̰̮̤̪͓̲̹̫̳͔͇̟̤̥̥̗̜̩̟̩͖̝̯̺̻̰̠̣͓͎̼̻̥̳͎͈͙̖͚͙̥̰̝̗̮̝̫̩̹̠̭̩̫͉̣̟̟̤̪̭͙̱͉̼̱̪̬̩̟͇̤̳̪̖̪̮̗̖͇̮͖̟̠̠̜͉̟̜̼̬̜̙̘̯̮̯͖̳̼͉̫̰̙͎͋́́͑͋̀̽̿̏̀̒̈́̌̌́̓̍̀̾͗̆̑̆̈́̐͂̆̈̐̓́́̄̆̄̂̇̿͛̽̇̾̃͋̐͊͋̋̒̄̉͑͒̾͛̒̔͊͒̈͒͑͒͗̍͒̒̏̓̆̈́̅̾͐͐͐̈̌̅̓͆͋̈͊͂̿̅͐͐̔̅̏̌͆̂͊̑̆͑̇̋̎̈̃͋̎̈́̿̊͑͐̓́̉͆̐͌̋̍̑͒̑́̊̎̆̄͐͛̂̌̑̓͛̉͗̓̾͐̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅr̴̢̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̛̝͎̥͉̻̗̖̙̞̣̞͕̝̥͈̗̠̝̗͎̗͔̟̮̯̹̦͍̬͙͙͓̗͓̠̞̥̫̺̲͎̼͖̯̰̘͚͖̞̠̮̗͙͉͈̳̬̞̗̯̺͉͈͉̤̅̀̉͒̿̽̍̔̓̔̉̕̕͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̳̮̩͈͔̟͙̩̝̠̲̣̬̦̳͔̙̣̟̞̳̯̜̠͎̣̰̠͕̘̤̺̥͚͚̳͔̖̝͚̝̪̟͈̯̱̺̠͖̻̦͎͍̳̺̖̪̟̳͔̟̲̠̱̣̼̜̗͎̮͈͓͉̟̤̲͙̬̦̙͇͕̥͇̼͇̼̱̣̖̪͉̺͎̼̮̹̜̘̳̺̰͖̲̘̭͔͖̲̳͉̜͖̣͖̲̮̪̘̲͖̼͉̘̰͎̬̼̯̯͍̼̼̦̦̳̭͓͚̺̮͎̳̣̘̫̗̭̭̯̼̟͎̙͈̩͕͕̩̘̭͚̳̼̘̲̹̭̥͙͉̱̻̦̪̟̣͔̳̖͈̟̖̫̖̝̺̠͈̗̩̎͂̆̓̑̎̃̉̎̐̈́̾͛̅͋͗̄̈́̒̇̐̽̌̍̊̔̀̂͆̅̓͊̽̇̈̇̓͂̾͂̍́̽̈́͋̊͑͆̒̀̽́̋͆̃̀͒̂̆̈̂̈̐͒̇̀̒̍̄̎̈̋̍̈́̂̓̊͆̿̒͋͌̏͑̅̂̈́̀̍̍͑̐̾͌͌̓͂͆̿͗͛̓͐͑̂̑̈́͐̄̿̆̔̇̿͛̾͆͆͌̾͗̊̍͋̈́͑͋̍̅̈͆̅͊̅̾̓̓̈̊͑́͐̍̾̅̒̌̾̉͒̌͊̆͛̄̎̄̋̓̆͂́̈́̊̇̂̃̑͊̊͗̅̐̉̈́͂͗̄̄̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̛̛͚̳̟͕̣̮̘̝̪̫͍͓͇̣̺̠̬̫͚͉̲͎̙̯͇̖̥̳̩͖̺͍̲̗͓̻̖̹͇͙͚̱̥̜̺̦͙̗̯̜̮̺̙̩̖̱̼̩̰̼͖̦̼̟̯̥͍̟̻͉̗̺̮͔̪͎͈̝̫̬̘͎͓̮̻̜̳̫̝̞͚̠͇̮͇̦̺̥̼̱̭̣̳̬̞̣̠͍̯͉̥̟̬̱̰̗̞̲̭̬̼̫̥̲̱͙̩̤̠̮̬̲̭̫̮͚̝̫̺̲̣̪̲͇̣̩̭̞̫̱̼͓̘͍̤̪̪̖̠͋͂̆̅̐̈́̓́̃͑̓͛̃͛̉̀̃̓̌̿̇͑̉̇́̀̆̔͐̃͐͑̌͛̅͌́̎̑̂́̀͊̍̀̊̋̋̎̎̉̑͑̍͐̎̀̆͐͆͂̍̐̄͒̾͐̎̊̑͛̎̆́́̆́͆̈͒͊͐̃̎̅́͌͑̀̀̀͛́̀̆͒̇͂́̇̈̽̈̂̈́̓̽̾͑͆̾̈́͂͒̀̒́̾̑̂̿̓̓̽͒̈̾̔̈́̌͆̎͊͋̀͛̒̇͐̃̐̿̋͌̑̑́͒͊̇͋̅̌̽͒̊͊̄͑͑͋̀͐̈́̊̍̑̋͌̾͗̉̏͒̄̓̒̀͒̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅļ̷̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̯͎̺̺͍͖̯̻̭̠̮̫̪͍̺̣͎̦̬̖͚̙͍̠̺̣̘̻͔͕̙̼̬̝̫͈͙͙̠͇̜͎͍̯̗̭̞̼̻̘̠͍͍͇͉̳̗̮͉̥̫͔̣̬̹͈͕̺̰̪͔̙͎̬̹̳͓͉͕̱͍̭̗͈̮͉͉̘̫̥̺̬̦̥͈̙̪̫̺͔̞̞̩͈̩̣̣̻̭͎͖̤̫̤̩̰͙̦̹͓͙͍͓̣͈̤͍̳̙͎͈̜̬͕̲̱̖̻͖͎̼̼͈̞̲̣̪̠͉̬̦͈̱̐̈́̈͑̑̋̄̍̄̈́̍̈́͆́̒̽̂̏̑̋̾̍͒͊̋͐̑̽̐̾̈́̓̓̑͌̎̎̇́͊̅͊̌͌̈́̍̆̍̀̒͑͌͒̾̀̎́͐̓͊̃͋̎̐͋̍͆̍͌͌̓̈́̈̇̀̽̂͆́̏̆̐̽̇̀̅̑͌͂̿̄̔̉́̈̅́̓͊͐͑̒̅̏͒̔̓͋͛̿́̈́̏̔̒́̃̓͒̈́̊̽̔͑̓̃̔̄̔̉͌̈́͂̂̿̀̒̆́͌̽̇̆̋̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅḑ̶̛̥͇̺̱̮̩̹̟̱̫̭͚͇͙̗͎͗̄͌͂͗̋̅̑̈́͊̒̔̀̎̃́̌̽̒́̍̏̕̚͝͠ͅę̸̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̟̳͖̞̱̼̜̫̤̜̙̰̥̣̲̯̘̳̜̫͕͔̖͔͉͎̣̥̝͖͖͉͇͓̟̫͎̺͎̻̙͖̺͎͚͍̫̯͓͙͗̆͑́̈͛̆͋̾̊̎̐̄̀̑̿̇͋̀̓̑͆̅͒̆͒̇̑̽̾̊̀̾̀̈̏͒̄̓̃͑̀̉̀̿̉̐͐̄̊͌͐́̊̎̓̑́̊̿̒̅̀̽͐̒͋̐̒̇̽̈́̓̓̆̈̓͗̾̃̀͆̍́̈̾͆͆̅́̈́̀̒͌́̐̔̅̄͒̈́̾̓͂̿̌̈́̿̆̔̄͑̌̊̓̉͊̎́̋̋̀͛̍̑͆̀̀́͆̌̍́͛̆̀̽̓̐̉́̅̒̒̅͊͗̀̓͌̀̀̆̃͐̓̈́͂́̑̅͒̎͐̀̒̓̐̀̿́̏̐̓́͐͐̔̈́͛̀̀̋̄͊̈́̽̊͒̀̓̽̀̀̓́͒͛͌̈̑͑̇̊̈͗̈́͂̔̈́̀̀̈́̋͂̎̆̏̊̌̾̑̂̎̈́̓͆̏͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅr̶̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̢̢̛̛͓͍̹̫͔̬̯̪͚̬̺̱̝̹̹̫͍͙̪̬͇̭͇̭͙̲̞̘̩̲̲͓͈͈̺̳͉̗̲͈̯̖̻͓̘̥̭̲̣̲̠̘̼͇͍̗̰̻͓̞̖̩͚̱̹̪͕̣͔̮̤̲̳͉̥̮̪͖͇͎̪̗̜̬̺͚̞̬̻̦͎̟̟̠̠͕̦̯̫̲̼͙̞̱͇̯̜̹̘̙͈͎͎͕̖̹͔̘͚̝͖̘̲̣͖̘̖̺͚̠͚̞̲̺̲̬̮̞͙̤̗̜̣̫͉̳̙̘̘̜̗̱̺̞̲̯͈͔͇̺͈̯̲̠̯͉̱̬̲̜͈̼̯̻͇͇̯̲͔͍̪̩̗͓̥͖̥̜̗͓̰͎̰̱̅̿̈̈́̃̐̿̍̉͂̀͆͑̋͛̉̀̒͌̾̽͐̈̉̅̽̌̈̔̊́͐̉̈̀̓̅͑́͋̾̆͆̾̇̀̒̌̈̓̾̓́̄̆̏͌̊̌̿̃͒͑̒̇̈́͊͛̋̔̈́̍̏͊̓̉͑̒̄̊́͒̍͋̾͑̏̊͛͑́̽̃̈́̊̿̋̄̇̇̉̎͒̍͒̉̋͌͆̎͊̓̔̀̂̉̽̄̎̔̈́̐̈́͊̍̿͌̈́̃̆̎͛̀̌́̋̏̏͒͂̓͛͒̉̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̢̛̲̪̦͇̳̣̖̤͔͕̩͎̱̼͙̭̦̘̠̯̬̠̲̤̗͎̤̩̩̮̼͓͙̠̣̺͙͈̘̩̮̲̼͔̝͚̘͔̟͕̻̯̝̬͔̘̤͚͕̰̜̟̟͍̟̩̖͙̼̘̠͙̻̱̖̪̰̬̺̯͉̰̮͍͙͉̘͎̟͖̭̣̣̼͙͓̩̬̙͇̗̙̳̖̙̺͖̼͎̱̉̿͐͛̂͗̀́͗̓̇̑͊̈͋̎͗̑̈̌͊̌͗͗͋̓̒̂̓̈̂͊̍͋͒́͌̇̍͐̈́̒͒̋̎͒̅̾̈́͐̍̃̀̈́̏̓͊͛͌̊̿̔̎̔͌̀͛̆̊̇̏̽̄̓̇̎̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅt̶̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͙̥͍͎̺̖̤̥̯̯̝͎͍͖̠͚͓̹̲͉̫͎̩̰͓͍̳͔͔̲̟̫͓̞̠̠̣̫̜̫͉̖̳͈̤̯͉͖͚̲̝̗͖͔̪̯̻̼̲̞͍̗̯͔̳̲̑̿̊̈́̈́̉́̈̎̀̇̒͊̀̾̒̇̓̆̏̓͐̇̈́͊͑̽̀̓́̊̍̿͒̅͋̉͆́̌̊̅̽̆̓͐̋́͐̑̈̉̎̋͒͐̆͑̍̃͋̂̿̓̉̒̅̇̒̑̐̍̓͌̐͗͑̀͆͑̑͊̐̎̒̀̑́̎̆̀͒̎̈̅̐̃̓͊̿̿̏͋̄̐̃͒̈́͆̽̾͌͗̀̀́́̀͐̍͑́̍͌̂͗̒̍͋̍͂̋̈́̄͆̋͐̈́̌̀̑͌̒̈́̐̇̈́͂̅̆̔̈́̏͆́̑̈̎͂͂̄͂̾̾̅̎̆͗͐͌́͊͂̍͋͛̊̓̏͗̉́̆͊͒̒̋̉̀̇̀̄͆̾͐͊̍͒͐́̈͌́͐̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅo̵̡̡̹̖͕̝̠̤͔͙̜̾̀̅́͆̾͆͗̀̈́̿́̒̽̐̊́̑̈́̓́́̐̈̿̌͑̍̀̓͗͑̂̋́͆̓͑̊̑͊́̅̈̈́́̃̈́̓͗̾͂̓̈́̈́̾͆̃͒́͒͗̇̀̐̉̍̕̕͜͝͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̫̘̼̹͓̯̫͖͈̥͙̹̞̗͓̭̮̣̙̮̟̭̻͖̜̗̗̖͎̤͕͕̮͚̝̖̜̳̳̪̥̲̫̞͓͔͙͍͕̯͙̖̯͚̮̠̲̺͈͈͎͎͇͕̥̪̜̝̼̳̗̝̼̘̮͖̺̥̠̝̳̥̮̖̳͍̫͈̬͉̘̻̙̘̭̮̝̼̠̦̮̮͕̞̜̱̩̠̯̪͕̰̦̟̙͓͚̰̰̩̤͖̗̘̦͉͓̼̯̟̰͚͇̪͇̲̹̳͓͖͕͉̗̞̖̯͇̮͙̗̘̳͙̪̠̜̤̭͙̭̙̜̱̰̜̩̙̙̹͉͇̺͉͎̹͍͖͕̙͇͙̤̘̻̲͉̹͓̥͖̝̦͇̙͇͇͚̲̼͖̯̳̹̥̞̜̺͔͙̟͉̜̻͍̠̰͉͉͖̪̙͓͎̩̬̼̬̥̗̟͖̹̭͎͚̦̤͇͉̰͕̥̠̾̐̒̓̍͊̈́͊͒̽͛̂̈̊͌̈̔̄̌̔͊̑̊́͋̈̀̊̃̏͒͆͊̂̈́͛̎̈̃̇́̈́͒̀͆̓̌͌̂̉̅̄̆͂͊̽̓́͆̋̃͛̓̄́̓̔̈́̏̉̉͒̀̋̽͐͗̒̌̉̋̓̀̋̌͌͊̈̓̏͆̄̅͂͐͗͆͗̄̿̈́̍̍̊̿͋̎̃̂̀̉̿̿̃̋̍͐̅̀͗̉̓͌̍͛̋̀̎͑̐̅̍͌̐͗̃͋̔̔̊̒̾̽̿̔̾̀̓̒̐̽̋̾̅͑̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅç̸̢̢̛̛̛̼̝̯̩̦̗̮̘̱̱͇̗̲̍͛́͋͂́͒̾́͗͆̇̑̏̀̈́̿̈͗̈́̾͂̅́̏̅͛̇̇̈́̍͊̑̉͗̇̏̆̿̈́͌̎̀́́͒͋̏̒̂̎̾̄͆͛̆̂̽̽̐͛̈́̓͊̓͆̀͐̇̀͗̍̄̑̂̌̅̾̅̀̀̀̾̀̏̇̊̽̋̆̾̔͋̑̊̋͛̆̀́́̓̈̀͑͋͗̆̅͛̃̒͒̾̔̓̓̓̐͐̏̉͒̆̓̅͊́̀͐̈̄̓̿͒́́̃͑͐̉̐́͊͒̌͑̉̉̓̉̑̄̔͑̓̒̒͐̒͒̆͆̔̃̀̑͆͋̄̿̾́̒̀̍͑̋͌̓́̂̌́̊̆̈̌̈́̄̅̅͆̒̒̂̅̈́̉̉̊͌̌̿͗̾͂̒͐̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ä̷̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̢̡̢̪͉̙̰̯̫͓̳͔̯͍̦̖͓̣̜̟͕̣̪͈̝̳͈͇̘̯͖̰̻͍͍̳̱̥͇̣̰̳͍̦̲̯̮̘̭͙̼̯͎̖̱͍̞̜̗̱͖̥̤͔̠̜̳̱͇͇͓̱͇͉̗̭̙͉̱̯̦̞̝̯̖͔̣̩̬̻͎̻̫̣̘̟̤͈̖͖̦̲͖̹̙͍̟̣̺̖̜̘͕͉͖͓͉̥̦̳̺̳̫̺̰̺͍̩̣̥̫̳̭̰̦͙̬̤̝͎͖̰̞̣̘̝̰̼̫͖͓̲͈̟̥̰͕͎͍̞̩̲̪̟̤̤͍̬̟̳̪̳̩͕̩̙̱̮͎̟͓̖̱͇̟͉̝͕̳͚͚̗̹͔͔͓̪͈͓̮͕̗̣̮͕͈͖̳̰͉͕̜̲̝͎̖̺͖̠͙̗̭̭̩̹̰̱̠͉̱̥̈́͛̾͋̓͗̓̓̍̀͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅl̴̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̬̠̰̯̘͚̳̖͇̞̜̬͍͚̫͈͕̗̖͎̼̙͓͚͔̺̯̻͔̰̮̭̳̠͇͉̘͉̲̜̻̠̝͓̮͔͖͔͕̻͍͕̳͍̯͓̯̙͇̪͉̠͙̙̘̙̯̺̯͚̣̻̩̱̱͓̪͓͕͎̯͇̣̪̩̞͈͚̭̝͔̺͕̘͉̟̮͔̞̯̹͈̭̮͓͇̗̦̤̩̻̪̟̰͎̰̦͔͍̬̭̟̙̤̫̹̜̳̥̮͔͇̖͕͍̖̱̻̮̱͚͔̲̯̰̝͉̟͇̮̰̻̰̙̻͇͎̮͉͓̝̮̺̙͙̣̠̟̝̭͈͚̗͔̩̭̄́̋͂̇̌̌͂̈́́́͐̉̈́̓̀̂̆͌̏̐̆͂̿̿́͐̍̉̀̀̂͒̐̓̇̉̾́͛̐͂̽̊̽͌̾͗͋̂́̿̏̊̂͊̀́̒̈͛́̅̈͒̒̂̓͊̇̔͑̾̈́̈̍̿̔̂̄̃̆̈́͊͌̅̇̓͋̅͋̆̽̓́̈́̿̓͐̄̋̈́̊̊̅̇̊̉́̏̐̈͋̋̄̈̅̂̓̿̅͑̎̈́̍́͑̏̅̿͛͑̽͆͋͋́̇̂͊̆͌͋͗́̅̀̂͛̍̃̈́̅̇͑̃̂̀̓̃̿̀͐̍̋̈̎̉͆̈́̔͐̿͊̊́̏̍̀̽̈́̈́̄̇̔̂̄̆̏͋̏̃͌̆̏̊͐͆̓̈́̿̀̾̄̉̇̂̐̓̈́̍̾͛̉̂̓̽̑̒̂̅̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̶̡̨̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̧̛̩͚̼͖̮̺̰͎̝͙̝̟̞͖̣̺͈̗̟̯̻̞̬̞͕̥͖̯̬̥͔̥̥̲̖̩̺̺̹̬̗̳̯̱͎͚̫͕͚͓̙̣̮̲͈̗̹͚͔̣͇̯̳̻͎̰̬̗̩̣̹̬̫̖̜̗͕̼̩̺̰̗͉̜̯̪͇̬̣̞͙̞͙̺̜̪͙̪̙̟̘̟̬̹͇̫̥̞̯̞͚̬͍̤̯̫̞̥͍̙̗̮̦̜̱̫͖̲̳̜̝̮͖͚̙̘̥̩͙̗̱̼̯͓̗͛̃́̃̈͋̊̓̆̓̇͗͑̇͐̓̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅ!̷̡̧̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̘̠̠̘͇̪̰̰͉͇̺̬̫̯̘͕͕͈̘̯̫̹̼̫͔͈̯͎̖̱̙̠̺̙͈̖̮̼̖͖̬̻̻̩͉̝̰̙̹͔̫̙̹̞̗͎͉̮̩̪̹͙͇̮̜͖͍͔̬̤̪̟̙͙͕͓̜͎̬͙̰͍̰̝̝̠͎̯̦̣̲͍͈̦̫̟͉͓̞͍̖͉̬̝͓̦̺̲̺̝͙̟̥̫̠̹̯̐̈̀̽͋͌̽̔̃̌̿̎̾̈̔͑̍͑̆̽́̍͛̔̈́̐͐͐͊̆̆̎̋́̇̾̂̂́̍̆̊͆̔͌̎̀̀͐̿̒̆̾̀̐̓̇̇͆͋̅̋̽̓̍̈́̏̃͑͑͆͛̀̉̇̿̊̒̈́̀̈́̿͂́̄͒̒̄̓̆̄̈̈́̂̒͂̓̿͆̈̈́̆́̐̂̈́͛̓͂̐͆̆̆͗́̊̽̏͐͑̑̈́̊̽͆̓̈͑͛͛̑̇̎̈̋͋̀͊̊̔̏̄̄͐̀̎̐̎͋̒̏̇̇͋͆͒͒̿̋̈́͑̓͂̑̅̊̅̎̃͛̄̽͂̈́̅̉̎̏̅͌̈́̈́̈́͗́̐̒͆͂̓̍́̋̃̓̇̾̓͐̂̏̈́̾̔͊̔̓̑̍̊͂̐̅́̊̈̉̓̈̇̅̑͂͒͆̎͛̑̉̾̊̐̓͋̌̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅỚ̶̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̹̱̳̫̼̳̜̤̥̜̜̜̦̗̣̞̩̬̺͖͍͇̭̣̳͈̤͖̼̗̩͖͔͎͔͔̬̼͙̝̙͍͉͚͕̤̳̼̙͆̾̊͊͊̆̈́̈̆̀̎͊͌͊̇͛̒͊͂̏͑̀̔͛̄̍̈́͐̓̌̔̆͑̊̈́̈́̓̓͐͗͒̂̓͌͗̓͒̽̃̒̉̀̀̀̿̓̈́̉̋̎͋̍͑̐͌͗̓̓̈́͗͐́̆̔̊̉̊͛̆̋̆͑̃̍̏͗̋̽͑̉̄̒̾̒̈́͆̈́̏͌͆̓̎͐͂̂͐̋̅͐̑̿̂̈͌̏̏͐̈́̓̈́̽͌̌͂̄̇̾͂̊̏̓͊̉͂̂̐̏͐͋̓̏͂́̍̋͋̓͗̂̓̋̋̀̐͛̓̍̈́͊̍̄̈͑̿͒̎͌̊̏͆̿̐̂̀̀̐̒̅͗̌͋͊̍̇́̍̅̑̆̑̊̎̈́̅̔̑̅̑̏̏͑͐̾̔̈́̉͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̸̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̯̯̻͖̮̥͉͔̗̯̯̥̘͈̫̪͇̜̫̟̭̙̖̜͚͈̮̟͖̩̩̭͖͔͎͉̘̞̠̳̳̜͚̤̜͚̝̠̯̳̳̖̟̞͈̳͍͍͇̹̘̠͈̳̦̺̱̠̜̻̳͓͕͇̩̞͖͎̱̝͓̞̪̟̫͎̳̱̺̝̣̙̬̳̥̳̮̺̂̈̈́̉̾̉̀̐́̈͂̎̏̎́̓̽́̅̋̌͗̏͆͛͐̿̃͒̎̅͌̐́̿͆̌͒̾̂̎̾̌͑̐͛̏̏̑̔̊̈̄͛̌̆̉͗̌̀͋̾̋̋͐͆͒͑̐̈́̍̊̿̿͌̄̿̆͂̆́̓̈͑͌̈́̋͌̏̆͌̇̃̍̓̊̏̈́̾́͗͋̓̀̀͌̃͌̊̌̈́͌̍̿͛̂͐͋̅̋̊͆̅̌̇̑̊̉̉̉̎̊̔̓̑̀́͑̄̐̊̀̀͗̑̄̾̈̌̏͊͌̍͋́̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̝͎̭͓̝͈͇̬̮̯̦̬̠̯͎͇̦̫͔̠̭̜̻̝̙͎̜̭͓͔̱͇̬̣̜̦͉̞͚̮͕̰̳̗̬͎̪̖͍̺̹͖̖̻̥̯͖̮̞̦͉̯͍͓͔̜̗̺͎͚͇͉̤͚̤̩̥̟̳̩̳̺̝̲͚̪͓̯̣̬̙̬͓̘͍̜̲͕͚̣̺̩͕͖̙̹̫̻̻̗̪̤͖̳̙͇̠͇̟̫̘͉̭̯̠̱̳̘̤̭͇̗̞͉͖̹͙̺̲͓̱̱̼̘̞̺͎̗̼̜̫̼͔͓̟̭͖̹̘͔͚̟̺̖̪͓̟̟͎̥͚͖͔̻̠̰̣̩̟̱̤͍̲̟̼̜̥̫̭̟̺͚̤̱̻̙̯̯͍̥̮̖̣̬̼̳̱̙͙͍̤̩̺͓̬̘̬̲̪̫͔̖̝̘͈̩̱̟̜̯̩̖̤̟̯̭͚̇̎̇̐̽̈́̈́͋̉́́́̈́͛͂̀̑̾͆͒̍̒̿͒̍̇̀͋͂̈́̿̉̏̓͌͌̈͌̃̏̈́̐̐̄̾̾̋́̀̿̇͌̃̂̌̊̈̈́͊͛͆́̈́͗̋̋̂̈́̽͋͗͂̾̌̀̍̋̏̊̿͛̒̈̈́̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỜ̴̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̟̥̬̙̻͈̠̝̟̗͈̱̞̱̳̜̝̳̩̲̻͍͈͇͖͍͖̖̦̱̩̗̘̭͇̟̤͇̻͈̪̟͔͈̖̻͉̟̫̹̩̭̙͇̮͓͕͔̫͓̹͕͉̗̙̺͉͉̦̞̹̝̳̮̩̠̻̪̱̦̥͇̖͓̣̣̲̙̗͉̯͉̺̣̠̩͚͉̠͓̝̲͙̭̠͖̤̬̻̮̭̪̣̤̮͉̱̲͇̺͈̯̰͎̟̥̩̥͍͙̫̼̖̱̳͉̞͙͔̙͉̱̻̯̝̝̜͈̫͍̹̞͇̣̺̝̹͚̤̯͍͈̜̘̺͔̺͓͖̝͚͕̊̈́̽̀̿͒̎̐̈́̽̃̀̌̈́̎̆͆̐̋̀̊̈́̽̿͛͗̔͂̒͆̈́̾͛͊͌̑̇̎̌̋̓̒̉͐̓̋̐͋͆̓̄̐̓̇̽̃̊͛͗̓͐̿͐̅̌̏̍̋̿̅̽́͌̑̒͐̍̑̈́̊̀̋̍͑̊̿͒̉̿͑̆̈́́̋̿̐͋̈́̾͛͂̈́̀̐̈́̏̿̾͆̏͋͌̎̈̂͑̐͐̔̇̓̏͋̈̊̋̀̅̔̒̿͑͑́̌̄͊̀̏̈͂̈́́̎̽͗̏̈̇̃̔͒̀̈́̃͑̅̌̎̈̔̋́̈́͑̌̍͂̉͆̍̅́̒̒̇̉͆̈́̅́͗̎̇̿̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḨ̶̧̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̼͙͕̬̗̟̩͇̞̦̩̬̣̖̯̥̠͙̹͖̤͈͖̖͙̹͍̪͇̩̥͉̝̯̺͙͙̩̮͇̼̭̖͙̝͔̗̤͈̲̞̹̲͎̮̤̝̞̙̘̬͙͍͉͔͙̬̠̠̭̞̱̬̬͍̤̪̜͉̦͔͉̱̟̖̜͙̥͔̩̺̙̪̦̼̗̹͕͇͔͈̹̯̖͔̰̘͕͉͍̙̦͙̙̳͈̝̫͖̭̬̥̪̪̥̖̹͈̜̬̗͙̫̟̦͔͓̟͎̼̤͙̼͎͎̰̳͚̹̝̝͚̯͎͖̪̈̆̐͑̓̈́̓̊̌̈́̈́̃̔̓̾̂͗̀̏̓̍̎͐͗̀́͊̒̍̀̏̈́̌̍͂̾͌̑̈̐͆̉̍́̊͑͒͒͗͗́͒̌̓͑̋͋̎͊̎̓͗̀̑̇͋̄̀͒̈̿̈́͂͑̀̂̽́͑̽̂̈́̂̓͗̈̀̏̎́̎̓͐̒̆̾͒́͊̀͌̾̾́̾̊͒̀͗͑͒̔̈́͋̔́̐͂̈̄̀̎͌͒̊̈́̅̈́͛̐͂̂͐̓̂̔́̆̎̏͒̀͂͑̈́̾̓͛̀̊͆̉͗̄̍̑̓̑̌͐̌̒͊́̂̽̓̓͊͛̂̏́͛̓͐̃̒̓́͛̔̓͂̈́̔͊̈̾̔̈͐̅̇̄̍̽̃̌͐̽͌̈́̃̎͒̊̈́̐̀͂̍̓̊̐́̈́̄̂̍́̀̌͊̆̄̍́͆̿́̈́̑͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅạ̵̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̡̢̛̤͖̪̟̮͖͖̻͚̘͚̤͚̜̗̦̭̫͉͕̜̣͔̯̝̗̖͈̱̙̘͖̬̜͇̲̟̟̠̭̦̭̘̲̠̯͍̣̬̥͕͍̠̬͎̮̟̝̣̜͈͎̞͕̤̠̦̯͖͎̤͚̞̟̲͉̖̬͚͎̪̘̳̗̼̠̫̲̜̥̲̣̹͚͙͕̪̮̲̞͔͚̣̭͉̝̹͚̙͚͇̫͍͚̗͈̱̻̠̜̘͓͙̼̤̖̙̥̙̫̤̣͖͉̟̣̰̥̣̬͈͓̘̦̳̀̿̎̂̆̏̅͛͂̽̈́́̃͑̽͒͐̀̑̈́̉̊̄͗̿́͐͋̋̅̽̍͌̽̔̔̅̐̂̓͂̈̾̂̏̆́̎̎̆̇̓̈́͑̇̈̀̔́̎̒̌̾̔͌̈́̊̃͑̂̈̑͛͑́̇̎͆̉͑̅̀̍̂̒̿̄̃̍́͋̽͐͑́͛̏͒̆͊́́̾̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅḫ̶̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̮̱̝͚̳̖͓̟̲̳͎͕̳̠̼̼̫̺̥̣͓̦̱̠͍͙͙̳̼͚͖̮͔̜̙͚̭̱̗͓͇͉͎͖̟̥̙̪̭̪͍̥͕͎̠̟̗̣͙̰̗̻̣̤͔̫͍̞͙̪̖͕̩̤͚̖͈͇̬̙͕̖͇̭̥͕̺͙̺̘̦̼̲̞̭̫̼̫̦̖̲̳̰̳̫̞̘̟̝͉̠̩̦̩̤͖̟̟̰̩̝̩̫̳̳͎̜̻͚͈̗͍̩͓̞͓̟̜̦̟͇̘̖̳̯̩̙̝͈̰̹̥͙̪̮̤̠͎̜̣͔͕̣̌̈́̎̀̽̓̈́̃́͛͒͗̒̈̀̄̿͗̃̈̎̐͛̈́͂̏͒̔̀̀̊̿̈́̈́̏̄̀̊̇̏̉͛̄̈̊̏̏̀͆̉͊͗̂̆͆̍̋͌͐̂̆̈́͛̄̐͛̋̀̿͑̌̅́͛́̅̇̒̇̑̈́̎͌͋̌̃͊̀̈͌̈́͗͐̉̓̉̂͗́̊́̌͊̋̍̈́͐͒̀̀̽̍̎͐̿̽̓̈͊̌͂͋̎̓́͛́̃͋͐̾̇̓͋́͑͒͗̈́͒̏̍͋̓̀̑̌̾̓̾̎̅̀̈́͛͒̓͑̄͛̌̑̔͛̅̓̿̈́̋̌̿̊̃̈́̈́̋̓̈́̇͊̂͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ,̸̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̤̩̺̦͍̲̩̖̞̫̥̠͓̘̼͎̜̹͚̲̫̞̦͔̙̼̠͈͍̱̤̘͖̯̥̱͍̮̭̣̦̫̮̙̦̖͍̥͍̳̱̲͕͖͔͔͎̼̦̟̗̰̖̼̝͉̖͚͚̞̥̞̞͓̰̪͖̟̳̥̙͖̣̘̙̤̞̭̯̮͔̰̭̼͙̞̼̜̲̳͗̒͐̊͛̔̔̆̈́̓̍͑͗̽̓͑͐̍̋̈͌̀̀̄̀̈́͌͗̏̈̓̑̒͗̈͛͆̀̀͂̈͌͑͗̈́͊̇͂̔͌͛̄̉͛̌̅͐́̏͊̌̀͑̈́̅̄̽̎͋̉͂̀̈́̉̿̌̒̀̽̾̔͂̂́̌̈́̾̇́̽̏̑́̎̓͌͆̅̓͒̐͆̓́̂̽́̃́̍͆̈́̓̔͆̓̎̈́͋̓̀̈̈́͑̽͒͂̍̊̋̓̄̀̏͆́̾́̿̒̔̃͐͊̾͐̍̇͑̃͊̌̉̔͗̋͑́͋̀́͑̇̆͗̀͗̉̽̏̈͗͋́̍̃̀͂̊͌̋͑̽̈̓͐́̈́́̆͛͌̈́̽̇͒̅̊̇̾͋̃̈́́̽͆̿̍͊̉̽̍͌̅̅͐̑͊̆̓̌̈́̒͋̃͐͂̾̑͌̑͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅỚ̷̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̠͓͍̳̞̖̬̩̤̬͖̬̬̼̩̞͎̟̥̲̳̮̘͖̰̰̦͈̗͎͉̜̪͎͍̫̥͕͕͚̭͙̻̬̺̼̣͓͚̜͕͖̜͚͉̝̙̰̫̟̝̖̰̮̥̞͉̩͍̩͇̜̬̫̻̦̫͚̟̱͕̬̭͍͉̝͚̻͚̞̰̥̪̮͕̜̳͉͖̹̺̙̰̠̼̘̳̖̠̠͓̼͉͖̱̝̟͓̻̘̖̲̲̹͚̤̼̗̼͔̟͕͖̜̥̞̮̬͈͙̱̫̦̗͈̖̯̞̩̮̙̟̤͉̙̻̱̰͍̞̝͖̖̹̱͙͔͚̹̙̹̩̦͙̜̜̪̹̜̲̘̣͇͇̪̹͉̼͔͔͕͎̠͈͚͚̓̈̍̉͛͋̋̃̇͗̐̈́͐͋̅͒͗̽́̆̊̍̿̉̂̉̋̍͋̈́̌͑́̋̀̍́̉̄͂̋̍̊̄̐͗́̿̀͊̃͌́̂̿̓̔̇̄̌͒͂̆̂́̔͛͆̿̎̿̌̌̃̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̜̥̟̬̟̣̱͙̘̫̰̳͈̙̘̫̱̜̟̬̘̹͇̙̘̦̖̹̱͔̞̻̠̬̤͍͎͉͓̟͓̖͖̗̝͖͓͎̫̘̤̰̬͕̤̲̗̼̮̞̫̟͖͖͍͖̮̱̣̺̱̙̥̣̘̼͙͙͓̮̭͉͔̖̼͍̦̥̮̬͎̤̤̜̱̲̙̫̃̒͑̇́͗̓̈́̊̎̽̅͆̆̒̈́̃́̑̽̍̔͂́̌͛̈́͆̌̄̎͛͐̆̆͂̇̒̆̓͒͐̌̂͂͛̔̈͂͗̆͊͗̌̀̀͑͑́̒̃̈͛͊̅̋̔̉̐͆̌̾̅́̒̌̀́͐̒̐͊̓̊̇͆̈́̐̑̂̃̿̀̈̃͂̔̈́̑̐̒͗̿̊̉̈́̍̍̉̓̏͆̎̓̀͛̒͛̊̈́̈̉͒̏̄͌̓͑̉̓̆͂̄̄̊̿̏̋̒͊͋̈̅͐̋̇̈́̂̍̆̑̓͆̅͑̎̋͆̓̓͐́͑́̔̀̾͛̈́̃͆̎̉̀̀̑̐͐̂̒͑͛̀̆̾̂̈́̄͋͒̊̓͆̇̓͆̀̑́̈́̑̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅI̴̢̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̜̘͍͉͔̦̥͙̪͕̰̰̟͚̖̼͚͔͙͔̬̩̙͎̖͕̭̯̲̳̺͚͕͙͈̺͎̯̞̹̠̬̹͕͈͓̫̯͖̯̮̻̼̙̹̣̩̘̥͓̦͙̹̻͇̩̖͍̯͎̲̰̱̪̤͕̼̲̝͎̩͍̼͚̘͕̤̝̘͍̻͍̺̳̖̞͙͖̮̺̜͚̩̫̝̺͖̩͈̘̖̪̟̭̲̺̱͍̹̜̞͉̞̦̫͔̩̥̟̙͔̥͉̙̞̩͚̲͓̬̘͐̃̓̿͆͗̀̇̔̿̐̌̃̈̾̓͊͗̑͊͆͑̐̂̄͗́̂͊̈́̂̀͆͒̂̾͛͑̅̂̅̇̅͐̒͒͆̈̓͛̍̀̈̈̈́͑̄͆͛̍̎̇̿̒̄̍̃̀͛̉̊̈́̀̐͐̒̈̿̈́̐̌̐̂̈͌̀̆̌̂͆̑̀̓̎̍̅̈́̇̍͆̆̋̑͂̒̿̈́͗͆̅̐̀͑̿́͂̀͂̋̽̍͊̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̡̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̞̲̤̠͕͈̲̙̜̹̖̞͕̤̞̦̙̹͚̹͔͙̝̰̲̣͖̫̲̣͇̙̮̺͇̞̼̰̩̬̺̥͉̪̗͕̝̤̤̼̖̺̹̣̣̳̙͚̩̖̪̱̥̪̞͖̺͇̼͈͚̝̝̪͙̹̯̻̗̪̣̗̞̯̞̥̞̻̳͙̭̻͓̹̼̮͇͚̬͉̦͇͔̫͕̠̭͓͕̤̻̠̗̦̤̳͍̠͚͎̩͖̜͙͎̳͎̗̰̰̺̘̭̭͉̲̘̗̼̼͙͓̺̞̻̫͎͔̗͉͇͙̺̩̠̞̺͇̗̫̣͔̠̥̗͔͍̰̬̳̦̭̳̮̘̪͍͚̲͉̳͓̤͕̣̻̱̮̙̠̫̘̙͕̜̿̅͑̈̌͂̆́͑̀̐̾̇̍̏̋̒͊̍́̈́̌̈͊̓̒͋̅͛̇̄̒̐̉̀̆̊̇̀́̎̃̊͂̋̈́̎͆͑̃̄͆̅̀̓̐̀̐̔͒̀̒̋͊̐̅̓̂́͌̈́̌͆̐͒̀̽͒̏̽̇͂̃̈́̔͐̐̃̐̄̑̇͐̀́̽̉̆̓̔̑̅͛̈́͆̾̌̽̓͐̋̀̌͊̈͌́̾̏̀͒̅̾͊͊͊̈̅̓͌̃́͑̍͑̇́̔̇̓͂̈̀̀̏̇͋͛̾̈̄̈̾̾̈́͑̔̿̒̆́͂̎̆̄̓͛̈́̅̓͆̿̂͆̇̍͗̒̄̈́̒̄̐̈́̀̍̄̑͒̍̆͒̈́͊͌̑̈́͗͊̆̾̈́̑͌̊̈́͌͐͂̅̽̃̀͋̍̂̎̎͘̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̶̧̧̧̛̛͉̪̘̤̰̲͚̯̞̟̪̹͍̤̥̺̹̹̬̦̙͓͔̗̱̞͎̯̪̩̗͖̙̰̰͔̤̞̝̪͕̹̠̔̐͌̄̒̾̑͐̓̈̓̉̀̓͒̑͌̀̀̿̑̃̈́̑̐͊͆͋̅̽̈́̄̀̋̊̈́͆́̌̍̏̍̈̔͛́̓̈̅̊̌̍̃̽͛́̽́͌͆̆̚̚̚͜͜͝͠c̷̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̫͉̪̬̼̦̬͕̖̯͔̞̠̣͕̞̪̼̪̭͔͕̺͚̘̤̥̬̳̝͎̖̭͇̖͈͓̳̮̦͓̻̙͚͉̭̣̩͕̬̼͖̭͓̫̲̙̞̜̖̲̯͓̫͕̺̹̪̜̭͖̘͓̦̠̙̰͍̹̰̪̜̙͖̰̬͖̰͔̬̙͇͚̱̝̥̪̪̼̼̣̜̮͈̤͚̺͔̫̤̺̘̻̹̙̲̖̤̬̤̗̮̯͎̻̩̲͉͚͇͈̦͚̭͕͍̭̳͇̮̬͋̊̈̅̔̈̿́̉͂́̈́̆͗̇̇̀̈́͆̓͊̈́͛͐̈́̀͆͗̆͑̔͌̓̆̌̓̆̾̓̈́̂̑͆̈̑̓̉̄̂̿̈̈́͐̓̂̑͛̎̊́̈́̊͑͒̈͑̑͌̏̈́͆̅̂̿̀̒̑̈́̂̌̉́̇͌͋̌́̐͗̐̉̄̄͑̋͐̇͗̊͒͗̾̓̃̊̆̾̌̍̽̉̇̃̐̓́̽͒͂̀̒͑͊̈́̐͛̈̆͑́̓͆͐̈́̓̆̅̈́͛̃́̽͑̿͛̂̑̇͋̋̊̏̈́͐͆̉͐̎̒̈̏͐̾͒̓̈͋̏́̊̅̏͋̿̆͒̈́̽͑͂̓̅́͂̑͌̊͋̔̀͆̎̂͒̓͆̍̃͐̆͐̃̊͋́̋͒̀̌̔̍͌̅͑́̔̽̏̽͗̽́̅̑̈́̈́̅̉̀̈̅̋̆̈́͐̀̏̔̎̀͗̃̎̑̈́̀̍̈́̀̈́͆̀̈̐̎̌̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̗̞̠̜̲͉̦̲̼͈͕̗͚͓̣̱͇̜̯̦̲̯͍̦͇̳̘͈̯̙͓̖̲͕͙͓̹̣̙̤͔̖͕̜̳̹͎̥̳̰͉͖̖̱̲͔̜͕͓̞̼̼͇̜͇̼̖͓̺̹̮̰̝̖̭̜̺̫͉͎͉͍͈̙̝̳͖̼̮̙͎̻͉̜̜̥̦͎̏̋̉̃̎͑͐͛͐̏̊̍͐͛̊́̇̀͂́̀͒́̈̈̈́͋̀̐͗͆̓͌̌͂͆̄̐̓̒̾̐͋̈́̈́̓͋̌͆͛̅̍̈́́͒̈́̃̄̏̎̅̅͂͂̉͊̐́̍́̓͊̄́̀̉̽́̽̊͗̆̒̀͐̆̏̇̓̌̍̍͗̀̏̓̋͒̍̒͊̈́̎̒̈́͗̄́͗̌͆̆̊̏̽̿̈́̔̓̓̉͂̒̈̀͑̓͋̀̌̃̆͆͌̓̌̐̽͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̴̧̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̛̜͖͕̖̯̙̦͍͎̫͉̥͓͍͙̣̖̭̱͇͉̯͚̟̱̜̳̩̲͉͖̼͓̦̼̗̤̤̮̲̞͉̻͔̟̝̱͎̰͎͍̺̞̻͎̝̘̖͓͈̟̺͙̹͎̟̗̲͚̞̝̼̬͙̬̝̞̦̯͇̜̥̖̟͖̺̘͚̥̼̪̱̙̘̖͎̠̤͕̪̤̭̣͙̻̦̜̮̣͓̦̼̥̥͎̘̭̰̪͉̻̽͊͌̀̂͊̇́̃͋̑̓͌́̈́̾̊̑͋̿̅̅̿̅͑͐͛͂͛͂͂̀̏̈́͛̇́͊͊̌̎̈́̓̓̎͂͋̒́͛̑̊̆͐̾́́̀̎̌̈̈́̍͑̒̿̐͊̾̂̈́̍̂͂̒͋̾̃̑̔̈́̇̓̑̏̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅf̶̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̡̛̼̝̼̜͉̲̺̳͙̭͙̥̞̯̯̼̳͎̠̱̥̜̞͈͍͚̝̣͉̼̻̙̦̥̳̰̲̤̘͍͕̥̱͇̟͈̜̳̜̩͚͙͍̪̖̤͈̱̝̲͕̫̫̱̯̱͉̗͇̣̬͈̹̫͕̜̜̟̬̝͉͉̲̤͚̱̮̼͎̰̼̬̖̯̻͍̱̙̰̤̻̟̯̘̮̯̠̘̗̭͖͎̺͙͈͔̖̩̖̯̬͉͉̗͂̔̊̉̋̀̓̈́͂̏̀͌̆͂̿̋͗̋͗̆̄̃̍̃̾͋͆̏͛̓͋́̀̄̌͐̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅi̶̡̢̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̺̼̞͈̩̺̝͕͈̤̥̗͍̤͎̘̥̳̼͍̜̫̗̖̫̜̪̗̜̯̣̞͖̲͈̦̣͍͙̘̯͈̜̯͚̮̥͓͔̥͈͍͓͇̞̣̙͕̪̙͓͙̙͚̤̗̣͈̗̺̯̲͇̯̹̠̰͖̺̺͇͇͈͇͓̦͎͇͖̗̬̟̩̦̞̗̭̭͕̞̯̻̻̬̣̱̙̝̘̠̰͓͖̥̼̳͉͔̰̯̰̬̠͙͈̝̞̲̳̮̜̟̰͚̩̩̫͖͎̫͓̤̘̟͙̲̱̳̗̱̤̹̪̲̝͔̩̭̟͙̱̤͍͍͕̣̖̮̣̙̝͈̝̳̱̦̠̭̲̬̘̻̬͉̞͔͍̠̯̲̜͚͍̻͍̺̯̖͖̯̤̞̟͊͊́̓̏̓̏͂͛̔͛̂̊͂͐̓̑́͒̊͋̾̒̌̏̑̄͂́̈́͆̾̒̇̈́̽̈̀̒̽͒̓̓̏́̎̓͐͌̿̌̑̋̆̾̋̏̏̈́̓́̉̑͑͌̃́͌̑̐̎̔͆͆̏̇͐͂̊͆̈̄̀̇͊̏̃̈͛̄͒̿̉̏̏͆̋͗͆̽̃̿̑̑̑̊͛̅͆̊͐͆̑̀͛̿̋̋̍̀̋̂̇͗̽͒̑̃͊̈̍̀͛͌̇̿͐́̄́̅͌͂́͒̌̊̇̀̂̔͒͑̏̈́̂͗́͊͐̿́͐̆̔͒̿͋̍̿͊̽̍͂̿̒̅̓̄̂̈͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅņ̴̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̨̛̛̣͔̼͎̙̣̲̺̻̣͇̺̮̮̹̰̗̦̹̟̙̱̮̗̟͖̪̗͖̤̭̫̝͇̼̣̘͓̳͎͉͈̙̤̺̱̜̱̟̱͚̥̱̮͇̣̯͚͈̰̫̹͚̰͙͍̟̯͓̮̮̗̙̰͎̬̭̯̥̜̬̮̖͙͖̩͕̘͈̰͚͔̰̦̱͚̙͓̩͖̲̠͇͙̙̹̮̝̮̳̲̠̺͔̝̬̝̹͕̭͚̜̣͖̪͇͇͈̟̘̫̦̼͕̮̫̩̘̺͎̙͕̞̟̣̥̯̪̙̹̳̬̜̤̝̟̱̥͉̥̘̠̥͖͎͙͚̟̲͕̹̘̮̩͉̗͍̝͉̟͇̫̩̝̖͙͚̞̘͇̼̣̮͊̈̆͗͆̐̾̏̀̄́̑́̀̒͌̐̿̀̔̊̀̓̈́̏̃̔̑̏̾́̆͑̈́͑͗́̆̑̃͆͐̒̈́̾̍̈́́̔̄̅̀́̒͌͂̿̈́̂̒͊͐̅̈́̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅg̸̢͇͈̟͔͙̥̦̮̥͇͚̤̻̞̫͍̠̯̼͉̹̝̲̮͚̙̯͚̲͔̘͈͕̅͆͑̐̿̓͑̈́̒̆̄̆͛́̽̍̇̎͗̀͂̾̓̉̇͗̅͂͒́́̉̏̐͌͊̍̏͗́͋͂͆̇͐̔͆̎̍͑̈́̈͛̔̿͆̎͛̉̅͒̔̿̈́͛̉͊͊̄̊̉̀̅̂̃̎̌́̔̐̏̎̇̾̅͛́̿̎̀͒̌͂͒̍̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠l̸̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̨̧̛̛̫̙̟͔̳̖̯̥̲̖̩͎̰̭̜͉̫̩͈̜͖̥͕̣̳͇͉̼͙̝̯͚̘̠̜̤̰͕͙͙̱̻̬̯͇͎̭̣̣̺̻̠͙̙̟͖͉̯̩͇̠͓͔̮̼̰̼̥̝̻̞̣̙̘̹͕̙̯͍̠̜̜̳̭̞̞̠͖̞̮̞͎̹͎̳̭͍̳͈͍̘̗͕͎̖̣̻͈̲̤̮̦̖͙̦̤͇̬͉̠̮̩̣͙̥̗̗̥̣͂͗̈̏̃̆͂͛̾͂̔͊̈́̅̆̑̃̋̈́́̈́͆̔͂̾̓̈́͗̎̎͊̎͆̃̍͆̾̔̇͌̄́̈́̎͐̀͆̃́͋̈̈͒̇͛̏̈̃͑̅̽͛͊̓̾̀͐͂̇̄̃͛̍̈́͋̿̈́̊̀̐͊̿̓͛̿͌̈́̐̔͐̐̐̇͒́͒̋̔̓͑̀̾̌̂͂͛͒͆͗̏͋̏͗͐͋̋͆̆͐͊͐̀̿͌̓̽͒͗̑̈́̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠y̷̨̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̲͈̹͉͎̰̱͍͈̖̞͍͖̙͇̭͙͉̮͈̪̗̱̟̠̥̟͍͚͓̲̙̝̺͖͑̒̍͐̔͐̒́͂́̃͊̈́͋́̂̿̉̀́̉͂͊͗̄́̓̀̋̓̔͊̃͑̄̽͂̊̓͆̊̂̈́̉̎̈́̄͋͒̈́͋́̏͋̇̈́̋̊̌̽̓̈̏͒̅́̃̋̋̉̈̐̎̏͋̄͆͐̾͋̄̌̔̆͂̆̑̿͛̈̏̋̽̀̓̀̀͋̍́̇̋͗̀̄͌͋̾͊͑̈̓̎̅͊̐͑̄̍͆̏̒͐̇̀̏͆͗́͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̧̨̰̜̗̯͚͓͍̟̹̫͖͓̝̦̣͔̜͚͓̳̼̱̦̪̖͇̤̻̺͔̮̺͎̼̫͉̫̖̮͇̜̠̼̞̟̣̯̲͚̞̩̣̞̬͚̙̟͕̞̜̻͉͎̥͆̓͂̐́́͐̾̈́̓͐̽̎̈́̔̑̽̈́̽̑̓̆͑̍̒̈́̏̆̇̉̄̅͂́̑͗̈́̊̒͑̊̀̅̾͊͋̆̓̐͛̌̃͂̆̈́̒́̃̈͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠m̴̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̮̺̺̬͍̫̦̠͙̳̫̹̪̦͓͈̯̗̘̝̘̞͓̲̣̖̯̟̮̘̹̺͔͕̥͎̜̰͕̫͓̰͓̞̻̳̤͉͙̱̮̙̮͍̞̳̺̙̦̮̳̠̖̠̯̙̘̣͓̺̱͖̼̬̣̳̣͕̘̮͔̹̟̘͓̟̪̫̥̰̪̤̥͖͖̮̗͔̆͐̇̄̈́̒͛͋͂̈́̎̂͂̇̇͊͛́̒̑̓̑̒̉́̑̐͑̋̈́̔̈̂̇̇̈͛͂́̆͒̈́́́̈́͊̒͑̅͌̈̌͊͆͒̔͐̈́̇͆͒͛̆̊͂̑̿͊̐̄̐́̑͊̎́͊̒̊͛̍̒̃̍̀̆̊́̑͗͗͑̀͋̈́̇͂͋͒͂̏̃͑̊̓̓͛̎̾̂́̉̏͌͋̌̌̋̎͛̂̊̃͂́̎̊̅̒̔͗̔̍̈̉̓̀͗̐̍̋́̓̄̆̒̓̆̀͆̅̎̌͗̌͒̌́̽́̏̊͂̾̓̑̈͐̉̊́̄̓̆͗̈́͊͗͌̄̂̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȏ̵̧̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̢̢̢̼̥̼̖̘͇̳̗͈̝̺͔͍̝̹̝̱̱̹̺͕̮̞̤̥̙̥̫͔̲̙̠̪͚̼̹͇͖̻͎̤̱͔̻̫̭̠̖̼͖͕̺͕̲͍͖̬̱̱̼̙͕̦̣̝̲̼̟͕̩̼͎͔̰̳̦͖̖̳͕͉̬͇̳͈̥̼̟̖̜̰̙̻̹̭͎͎̘̲̭̖̟͈̩͉̘̙͎̹̮͚̥͍̥̱̟̖͍̞͈̼̮̻̩͔̖̩̤̙̱̲͍̠̜̝̳̺̭̺̟̱̳̟͖̤̺̞̭͖̮̘͕̠̥̳͓̮͖̟͇̥̪̺͉͍͇͙̠͇͍̲̫̱͔̻͉̖̩͎̱̦̲̘̼͓̲̱̭̥̝͇͎͇͔̻̓̾̆̽̅̈́̃̒͗̓̾́͑̈̓̈́̏̋͐͂̌̊̃̉̈́̾́̄͋̈́̐̓̀̇̊̊͆̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̴̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͇̩͎̝͍̳̤̰̳̮̫̥͕̹̱̯̟͙̖̮̦̱̤̞̟͕̠͈̰̩͍̪̣͓̪͙̮͚̮̭̗͔̯͓͎̣̣̠͇̮̯͎̯̖̖͖͙̠͔͉̰̖̻̣͖̺̲͇̙̘̩̰̞̟̲̯̺̺̠̰̣͎̥̠̩̙̠̟̋̈͆̒̓̃̌̊̊̐̒͊̅̈͌̈́͂̈̏̿̏̃͑̽̀̅͆̔͒͑̽̄̒̋̈́̑̐́̋̽͛́͂͆̊̇͒̊͋̌̔͒̀͆̄̀̇̈́́̑́̈́̅̄͊̽̈̏́́̊̐̐̓͊̊̆̓͐̆̈̒͗̀̽̅͌̀̔͂͆̏̽͒͐̏́̔͐́̆̈́̿͂̑͌͆̄͐̉̾̂͑̄͊́̒͆͊͒͒̒̆͗̏̎́̌͂͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅḳ̶̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̣̬͇͇͔͈̳͖͚̟̙̘̠̦̲̮̭͎̱̻͎͈̻̯̦̰̹̳̘͇̼̪̼̝̥͓̱͔͔̘̙̻̬͇͚̝̣̗̗̮͙̦̰̟̜̫͔͖̪̜̙̺̱̗͕͍͓͈͍̤͉̟̰̗̥͔̩̬̟͔̳̫̘̳͍̥̻͖͙̼̼͕̹̯̥̦̠̱͈̝̗̣͖̱̮̤̻͉̪͙̭̖̣͙̬̯̩͔͓̰͓̤͕͖̘̳̩͓͖̰͖̜͕̬̼̜̞̣͇̭͓̬̰̦̻̼͕̙͚͈̳̬͓̗̮͎̘̬̗̱̟̹̼͉͚̹̭͍̯̙͕͈̪͎̳̫̪͈̣̱̙̭̄̅̑́̌͊̍̓̈́̍̉̀̀̃̅̐͊̈̀̌̀̀̿̔̉͂̌̋̈́̿͌͐̇͐͋̉́̌̓͌̔̎̆̌͐̀̍̎̍͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̧̛͔̯̲̭̼͍͇͕̦̰̳̣̮̩̰̗͎̻͎͇̗̭̠͈̙̳̮͎̜̰͈̝̻͍̝̠͍͇̖̳̭͎͉̣͎̟̣̺͚͕͙͚̗͕̙͙͓̥̻͚̙͚̞̟̮̤̖͕̼̝̭̦͔̗͉͖͔̳̰̭̥̲̪̫̲͇͇͇̪͔̥͖̩̻̦̭͈͖̥̖̻̖͇͖̞͙̘̖̮̘̫͇͎̗̼̖̞̞͌̔́͆̍͊̋͊͛̐̓̑̀͒̽̈́́̽̒͌̾̽̈́͒̾̔̔̉̈́̄̀̽̿̈̐̅̋͊̊̌́͗̉͊̇̍̒̊̿̊̍͌̅̈́̈͊̀̀̐̉͛͂͆̓̑́͊̾̀̀͒̑͂̇̾̄͒̏͊̅̎̎́̽̌͂̓̋͗̒͛̀̀̒͗͋͋̿̎̈́̏̈́͂̀͋̄̉̔͊̓̀͛̃̅̓͑̀́͊́̽̃̏͛̽̔̎̾̊̿̅͌̔̓́̒̌̄̋̎͋̃̏̀̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅa̶̧̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̖̜̩̠̱̙͎̣̻͙͚͖͚̬̙͚̲̟̬͖͎̫̗͖͇̲̻̼̭͙͔̘̼̦͖̳̣̠̟̥̦͎̫̞̱̟̙̼̩̱͈̞̲̼͓̼̰̪͖̮̯̜̞̼̫̗̬̻͕̩̟̩̩̫̬̥̻̼̺͉͈̳̳̺̳̱͈̰͙̳͖̱͖̠͔̹͈̬̥̳̯̲͇̥͍̬̩̻̣̭̤̱̠̪̫̗̳͉̩͎͙͔͙͈̗͍̱͓̙̺̰̣͎̙̯̻̭̮̳͔̩̦̮̙̼̬̺̲̩̩̖͉̩͈̞̠̦̥̼̹̦̜̘̖̬̖̮̜̟̦̹̰̫̖̰̤̝͈̭̠͙̱̠̫̖̙̥̱̝̩̯̩̝͎͉̘̻̱̩̳͎̟̪̹̗͑͋̀̇̀̿̐͑̿͌̀̊͗̏̓̽́̏̐̒̏̏͋̆̋̒̂͊̐́͒̈́̈͊̅̈́͋̈̏̑̀̑̒̎͑̊̓͒͂͋̑̈́̏̇͛̍̆̓͗̃̋̄̐̆̍̑͊̔̎̀͌̒̔̽̀͛͌̈́̒̽̄̏̾͐̓̓́̒̓̓̓̅̓̽͛̾͑̿͌͑̋̿̋̔̍̋̈́̀͐́͐̏̆̃̍̀́̒̆̈́̀̓͋̀͂̃̐̂̌̊̑̏̃̍͌̆͋͆̀̾̾̐̇̀̆̃̍̈́̽͛̎͋͗̓̐̈̓̂͋̓́͛̑͐́͊͌͛͂͒̎͌̽̍́̓͐͐͑̑̇̂̉͂̓͐́̓̇͛̐̀́̓̒́̊̐̉̈́́͑̐͒̐̀͊̔̆̆͛̐͑̋͑̓̄̈́̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̴̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̛̛̬͎̤̹̻̗̹̻̯̳̻̟͓̥̳͓̭̹̬̜͖̟͚̭̳͙͎͕̼̙͈̥̖̰͖̟͔̱̙̭͓̖͉͉͕̯̣͉̹̝̖͚̯͉̝͓͖͖̠͓̱̯̟̫̤̺̤̻͈̭͍̟͕̦̟̤̣̭̱̺̥̫̘͈̪̥͈͕̜̫̙̪̰̘̻̹̼̻͙̟̮̲̮̮͍̪͕̱̖̟̭͔̼͖͚͎̳͔̘̫͚̳̳̬̭̤̱̻̦̖̤̖̦̘̱͎̹̮̩͈̱͓̼̘̘̹̪̙͚̱̜̣͍̹̪͉͈̘͉̥̼̪̻̠͓̗̪͔͌́̐̓͋͆͌͂́̄̏̎̇͑͒̔͌̆̋̇̈̿͆̓̌͛͊̒͒͐̑̉͌̿̓̓̓͂̋̀̇̉̊̈́̅̅̈́̔̀͆̒̉̂̽̾͒́̽̊̉̀̈́́̎͌̌̈́̓͗̓͌͒̃̉̆̈͊͌͋̌̋͊̈̃̍̈̃̐͊̉̒̉͐̓͌̅̏͊̓̓̏̄̽̅̉̐͊͂̄̾̄͋̌̈̀̅͂̀̒̒̓̒̀́͗̌̓͒̈̑̐̓̐̆͐̓̃̍̓̈́͆̉̅͊̊̌̏̿̒̅̂̇̊̎͋͂̓͗͗̈́̾̔̓̄́̋̃͊̈̂͊̃͐̈́̒̒̈̿̄̆̍́͛̒͒̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̢̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̳̺͓̠̭͇̣͔̘͖̹̯̫̟͓͕̼̜̪̘͔̥̖͈͚͉̠̲̰̖̙̻̫̝͍̩̘̱͓̰̮͓̪͕̩͈̗̩͙͖̪̝͕̺͔͉̯̼̘͍̗͖͍͖̦̲͇̗̰͉̪̠͉̭͇̞̣̗͍̺̻͉̗̹̰͎͓̦̠̻̺͈̲͙̤̞̟̜̬̗͍̩̻̪̦̤̥̹̟̻̠̱͉̯͚̮̙̟̱̿̂̇̓̎̂͒͒̇̊̂̅̎͋̓̀̄͑̆̃͂̆̀̿́̂̾̈́͗̏̎͂̚͘͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̷̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̞̲̻̝͚̭̦̩͎̻̗̹̰̝̺̻̘̹͖̅́̾̓͑̽͂̒̋̏̂̌͆̈̎͐̽́̇͛́̈́̒́̀̒̽̽͛̉͌̐̈̈́̈̋́͋͂̔̃͋̅̂̄̂̀̑̍̒̿̽̅̔͑̀̈́̂̋̾̿̉͒̓̄̀̿͋̾̒͊̎̽̊̉̾̋̂͋͊͆́̆̄́̈́̉̍̔̀̀̃̊̅́̍̀͋̓̇̎̇͒̈́͆͌́̃̉̈́̅̽͌̇̋̂̿̇̿̎́̌͂͐̍̑̍͐͛̌̿̍̊͛͐͆̊̽̽̽̆̀͊́̐̃͘͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̢̨̢̧̨̢̨̝̹͕̞̰̻̙̮̭̠̖̫͚̩̠͍͕̘̳͕͚̥̦͕̞̮̯̼̘̰̩̤̞̹̩͈͓̻͓̲͈̝̘̞̬̗̠̥͓̭̥̻̺͖̰̲̺̞̙̰͈͉̺̬̤̙̩͇͇͖͍̼͕̠͓̮̭͉͇̮̞̹̭̦̝̹̤̫̩͔͎̘̩̯͉̗̮̗͖͚̬̙̭̤͉̙̹̫̥͙̲̯̤̜͕̞̠̰͙͖͈̹̼͍͈̜̣̺̤̦̝͓̞͈̻͇̞̬̥̺̺̠̤̗̖͖͖̬͚̟̟̳̤̹̼̯̬̥͍̠̹̜̼̫̥̜̹̱̱̳̣͙̯̣̤̓̊͋͜͜͜͜͜͜h̵̨̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̪͇̗̫͇̘͕̣͇̮̲͓̣̙͔̫͚͓̼͇̺̹̬͕̪̹̘͕̲͖̹̯̠̥͎͕̤͙͚̣̤̗̩̰̣̮̗̬͔͙͈̞̳̘̮̹̠̤̩͚̯̤͚͔̹̫͈͎̼͚͖̫̗̭̤̩͚͕̯͍̼̻̲̖̞̭͈̥̭̻̞̳͇̘͕͉̠̱̤̗̦̰̬͖͍̹͕̗̠̟̖̘͙̘̝̻͉̟̩̖̺̣͔̟̞̙̣̟̺͎̣̾͌̔̈́̐̓͒͗̉̆̋̐̑̀̔̇͊͗͐͆̋̃͗̓̀͛̊̎͛̈̒̍͌̉̈̉͛͐́̀̿́́́̽̓̽̀̓̀͊̓̈͗̎͗̈̽͌̐̈́̃͂͊͂̊̿̿̈́͒͒̈́̊͑̈́̍̃͂͋͐͗͒͊̍̈́̓͋̊̔͊̐̒̇̀͐̀͑̑̑͒̔̔͂̐͌̀͊͂̾͆̌̍̐̅͌̿͗̈́̒̋̉͋̎̇̓͛̒̈̌́͒̔̈̀̍́̇̐͗͐̓̎̀̈̈́͐̈́̉͆̒̋̾̈́̆́̆̇̐̀̅̌͆̿̑͐͛́͌͒́̇͐͌́̌̂̎̓̀̾͌̇̿̈̅̉̒̆̇̓̂͗͊̀̋̊̐͗̆͐́̂̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̛̟͉̫̰͚͇̭̙͖̰̤̺̯̤͙̠̙̙͈͎͇̬̟̻͖̤͍̘̻͍̦̪͔͔̼̯͚̞͔̫̠͖̮͔͇̟͉̳̻̥͈͕͕̫̳̗̱̠̭̖̺͉͍͕̞͍̮̞̦̬̹̦̹̜̺̻̬̟̱͖̥̣̖̟͔̝̜̪̳̟̼̱̩̦̼̫̜̝̱̞̰̭̺̬͍̼͎̘̱̲̥̰̤̥̰̹̠͇̞̻̗̱̺̖̟͚͖̥͙̝̬̪̼̦̟͈̤̹̤̼̭̭̰̫͕̣̤͈̙̮̘͓͉̟̫̭̝̹̥̞̘̙͎͙̟̜̗̬̟̭̱͇̞̣̳̣͈̦̫̫̭̘̮̞̱̗̪͖̭̫̥̲͓̮͇̞̠̗̯̩̠̻͎̳͇̱͎̖̥̜̟͈͉͈̲̦̖̪̳̠̼͎͓̤̺͇̫͚͖̱̪̗̭͓͈̮̖̘̭̺̪̲̖̗͍̯̉̿͂̂́̌̔̅̒̋́̈́̅͂̇̉̏̀͊̊͂͊́͊͗͆̾̃́̉̄͌͒̏̇̄̔͑̑̂͒̏͑́̾͆̓̈́̈̿̈́͊̽̂̀͂́̒͌̍̈́͐͌̌͌̈̓̀̅̎̇͐̇͋͗̓̀̅̂̒̂̀̈́̀̔̓̀̓͐̇̐̀̄̃̈́̾̿̾̍̈̈̽͒̌̒͆̑͂̏̏̈̏͌̈͒͗̓̽͐͛͆̐͒́̍̆̉̽̓͒̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̛̛̳͚̯̤̩͙̣̩̯̻̟̹͆͒̌̏̋͒͌͐͐͗̓̈̅̿́́́͛̿͆́̅̿́̾͌͌̊̿̂̀͊͑̒͊͊̍̏̄̅̓͑͐̑̅̒̑͆̋̈̕͘͝͝͝d̸̨̡̨̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̡͇̠̭͇̼̖̱̺̥̲͖̩̝̝͍̪͉̘̺͖͇̱̱̬̤͔̹̗̟̟̘̠̝̥͎̦͇̦̜̗͓̜͔̱̣͚̟͎̻̟̙̘̫̗̤͔̳̤͉̯̹̥̪͚̟̟͇̤̲̫̹͖̱̬̼͖̲͕͎̜̫̠͓̮̺̙̖̭̹̲͉̪̖̼͕͇͇̝̠̱̭͚̤̗͖͍̱̤̟̦̗̯͖̻̺̭̟̬̟͖̱̪̬̼̞͖̍͆̓̓́̈́̈͐̌̀͌̅̈̓̐̾̇́̆̓̈́̀̅̓̎̌̈́́͛͊̀̽͛̿̈́͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͎͇̜͚̙̬̺̦̲͔̳̝̟̮̤̤̫̟̘̦͙̗̲̠̘͓͎͍̹̼͇̦̪̜͍͔̳͚͇͍̤͕̠̗͓̼̥̪̘̤̯̩͈͎̪͔̳̭͍͕̱̘͕͉͍̼̠̟̟͕̹͇͚͇̠̪͖̜̗̰̩̪̩̥͕͔̼̥̞̦͍̻̬͈͔̫̞͎͔͔̙̹̬̯͚̭̲̗̣͕̲̭̱̥͍͕͕̰̝̭̦̰̤̱̗̞̯̂͒͋̀͐́̅͗̾̊̒̑̈́̀́͂̇̎̐̅͂̿̍͊̽̈́̀̿͌̅͋̌̈́͛̃̿̄͒̅̄̏̈́̓̎̆͒̔̉̀̄̈́͒̇̿́͑͌͗̔͆͋͂́̀́̓̀̏̎̓̈́͊̊̊̎̌̈́͌͑͆̾̌̆̅̏̒̓̇͋̆̈́͗̈̄̈͒̈́̊̔̋̽̽͗̒̾̈́̈́̐̎͑̈́͆̌̇͗͊̓̊̍̓͌̏̓̃͋̾̒́́̿̇̿̄̾̂͗͛̆͊͗̃̂̅̊̀̍͐̈́̀̅̓͂̒̇̓̈̌̌͆̃̿̉̋̀̓̓̋̿̇̅̂̒̃̂̾̀́̐́͛́̈́̽̓͂͊͛̈́̍̔̇̃̒̊̀̈̎́̓̃͑̀̽̈́͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅt̸̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̼̝͙͙̦̜͓͙̗̲̙̹̬͍̟̲̘̠͎̻̝̦̟̬̱̩̰͙̥̠̝͓̜͇̳̹͎̜̖̖̰̼͕̼͈̱͔̖͖̣͖̪̖̙̗̭͈̦͓̟͕̙̖͕͇̖̹̻͕͉̗̖̥̤͚̣͉͖͕͚̘̥̭͂̑̀͌͗̇̀̏͊̀͂̈́͐̍̿̍̇̎̏̏̓̽̎̈́̈̊̍́̄̈́͌̎̉́̉̄̀̐̉̇̅̉̽̈́̅͊͒̎̆͌̎͌̊͗̉͒̾̇́͛̎͒̏̉̌̓̒̆̑̔͆́̾͆̄̄͐͑̏́̾͆̀͒͗̆̀̈́̇̎̄̀̀̅̀̓̈́̊̆͊̆̑̈́̋̓̄̊͑̇̊̽̽̿̇͋̐̇́̾̒̓̀͌̑̍̋̽̽̇̑̇͒̿̄̾̄̽̋̈̀̐̀͑̉̎̓͐͒̈́́̋̏̂́͒̔̇̎̈́̓̋̈̏̉̀̂̇͌̓̀̿̅̂̀̋̈́̀͋̅̉̆̊͋͌̍͒͋̆̿̊́̉̈́̇̊̂̓̇̉͊̅̇̐̀̀͛̋́̍̂̽̌̓̈́̈́̊̅̉̅̔̐̑̓̓̇̔̾͆̈̃̅͊͂̈́̈́̽͋͌̔́͒́̋͑̑̊̈́́̑́͂̓̂̾̈́͂͂̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̵̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̪̣͓͓̬͔̹̥̝̠̳͖̼̩̣̘̠̘̠̘̦͇̱̙̺̼̮͓̦͙͍̤͉̳̟̤̱̗̭̮̦̙͍͍̥̦̘̗̥͚̹̮͈̺̝̞̞̜͉̻͇̣̗͎̖̞̠̩̯̦̮̰͓̘͇̩͖̞̮̱̬͍̰͖͇̯͔̱͚͙̻̟͇̫̣͖͓͔̯̼͖̫̣̪͖͉͈̘̙͙̩̩̺͇̟͉͍̫̩͙̝̳͚̞͕̥̗̠̬̝͙͍̻͚̼̰͙̯̦̯͈̱̭̙̞̳̠̻̯̩̬̝͉̙̤͕̝̣̘͎̩͍̰͖͍͖̳̙̭̘͍̖̤̦̳͈̰̰̭̻̟̤̘̠̰͈͎̠̱̜̹̘̖̰̞͕͍͇̪̰͖̻͚̦͕͓͙͍̝̱̰̹͉̲͖͙̼̤̯̥̝͔̝̻͕̗̘̝̱̱̥̞̋̈̎͛̅̔̇́̐̆͊̔̄͋̀̽́̇͊͐͛͋̊͛̈͛͋̉͗̏́͒͂̇̎̌͊͒͑͊̈͋͂̂̄̂͊́̈́̐̃͒̎̿͐̒͐̉̀̒̊͊̄̀̈̑̓̇̐͒̀̏̎̇͗̇̊̾̓̆͊͆̓̂̄͌̎̽̊͒̾̂͛̈́̈́̈́͛͒̉͋̆͋͑͑̓̍͒̋̀͗͆͑͌̀̅̏̾̎͌̎́́̐͒͒̄͒̂̐̓̂̌́̔͆̃̐͛̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẉ̵̨̨̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̤͙̫̟̲͎̜͍̳̥̫͍͇̩̳̠͔̩̦̫̩͍̥̣͕̣̜̥̪̥͉͉̺̬̹͖̗͉̙̫͍̦̼̣͙̲͈̘̥̜͚̟̼̝͈̝͕̗̭̘̟̺̤͈̬̟̫̮̣͇̞̗̱̪͈̥̣̭͕͓̦̜̮͚̙͈̥͖͎̻̠͎͚̲̑͛̈́͂͗̈͛̎̌̊̐̊͒̽͑̓͗͋͗́͐͛̓͑̈́̈́͂̓̔͐̾́͋͑͂͌̆͆̀͒͗͆̽̈̾̽͌͒̊̆͒͌̊̐̓͌̅̀̂͒̾̽̾͆̊̔͒͑̇̀̌͐̿̀̈́́̊̅̈́̀͊̋̀̑̇̈́̃̃̀̋́̈̈́̃̐͛͂́̏̒̾̌̅̉̔̈́̌̔̊̒̔̒̂͆̌͆͑͐̓̓̿̅̅͌̈́̅̋̓̓̃̃͌̅̈́͆͐͂̂̂̈̄̃̇͂́̂̌̎̀͒̋̀͛́̀̇̒͑̆̈͌́̐̇̀͌͐͆̑̌͑́͆̇̀̐́̏͊͌́̍͊̎̏́̀̐̏͑̒̾̊̑̉͒̒́̂̈́͛͂͆̈́͐̎́̽̓̽̌̆͗̄͋͛̅́̑͛͌̓̂̾̏̓͑̇̓̆̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅä̶̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̠̯̪̯̬̝̼̝̗̯̙̮̘͍̰̗͎̯̠͕̬͕͕̳̲͕͚̥̦̗̞̜͙̣̱̣̱͍̬̼̹̣͙̬͓̦̦̭̼͕̹͔̩͔͔̬̰̗̹͈̭̭͎̟͓̤͈̱͍͍̦̞͕͕̱͚͚̺͔͔̘͈̩̹̼͚̞̰̳̟̫̣͎̗̝̰̘̙̭̻̲̞̤̪͖̮̮̞̱̼̼̜̦̾̽̑́̓̆̃͂̍̅́̾͑̌͒͑̎͐̈́̊͗͒̔̄̊̾̈̋̅́̿͐̆̑̀̏̄̃́̓͋̅̂̎̒͗̿͗̄̇̿͌́͛͗̀̒̓̌͌̎̿̉͗̏̅̓̓̑͆́́̈́̌̂̈̓̾̽̒̽̾͂̃̀̄͊͒̀̊̃̉̈̽̍̐̂͊͛̀̅̈́̋̓̃̾͊̔̊̀̐̊͂̌͂͑̒͆̐͋̑̀̂̂̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̼͚̘̠̰̥̯̺̟̻͚͙̥͍̯͙̠̻̙͍̬̲̟͖̝̩͈̳̫͙̮͙̦̘̮̭̖̗͇͉̯̠͔̫̟̙̺̫̺̮̙̘͍̥͇̗̬͕̗͚̩̯͉̗͎͕̘̱̳̜̗̝̳̗̘̻̩̝̟͙̤̯̳̥̤̮̻͙͈̬̥͓̞͉͓͍̜̺̼̪̻̳̳̯̦̖̣͈͚͖̬̣̰̼̹̼̦̙̯̱̰̞͍̦͎̹͎͚̹̣͍͓̤̼͈̟̘̟͈̮̟̫͙͓͉͖̜͓̦̗̠̱̙̟͓̥̫͓̬̩̫̤̭͖̯̩͕͕͖̙̙͇̙̳̭̪̮̠͚̣̖̰͚̳̲͔̖̩̖͕͕͖͍̮̤͇̞̘͈̦̼̰͇̞̲̝̝̪͕̹̖̫̯̣͉̬͎̝̳̯͇̣͓̜̥̼̖̗͙̯͎͈͔̩͚̟͔̖̳̰͈̣͚͓̙͓̣̠̺͇̾̏̐̄̿̅́͛͊̈́̀͛̔̓͑̾͗̑̽̂̐̇̋̅̀̏̓̌̇̍̎̔͆̃̈́͗̀̐̅̈́̍͂̏̾́̄̊͌̅̽͐̀̆̉̌̓̓̍̾̅̉́͌͗̔̒͗̄̅͐͌̽͑̽́̇̌̈́̉̈́̈́̒̎̅̋͌̃̅͋͋̅̔̊̄́̾̍̎̄̇̔͊́͑̇̋͆̌͐̔̽̈́̅̀̋̂̓̍̿̓͌̎͗́̐͛̿̈͋̆̓̐̽͐̇̾̋̆̈́͛̂̔́̉̇̋͒̎̾̓͆̓́̀̿̓͐͆́͊͂̉̄̎̈́̂͒̒̐̾͒̒͆̿̑̆̋̋̉̐̓̈́̽̽̉̓͐̉̎̍̂̑̈́̿͒̀̀̈́̉̑̓̌͛̔͛̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̖͍͚̣̩͙̜̮̮̤̼̙͇̖͇̺͔̘͔̘̜̮̺͈̦̬̤̫̻͈̬̖̖͈͚̦̹̬̗͈̥͈͕̤̤̞̞̞̮̞͔̲̮͎̘͈̠̗͆͆̓̾̎̈̒̑́͑̄̀͆̅́̋̈̽̊̄̽̂̈́͑̈́̃̔̽̔́͊̈́͆͗̽̃̃̌̋͌̇͒͊̎̍̆̇̇̊̌͆̆͐̏͊͒̊̐͋̆̾́̋̇͋̅̄͒͊̈́̑̂͂̓͛̅̐͂́̆͒̋̀͌̎̑̌̄̌̏̃̊̀̂͌̔̆͋̅̾̾́̅̓͊̉̾̀́̓̊͑̉̋͗͊́̈́̔̽͐̇̿͑̑̆̉͊̊̿̈́̈́̐̿̓̄̽̊̐̾̏̈́͊̓̄͌̓̊̽͑͐̈́̽̔͌͑̒̏̎̔̎̅͐͑̾̓͂́̈̉̆̔̑͂̌̀͆͋̍́̆̓̂̈́͆͑͌̋̍̃̎̇̊́͆͂̅̌͋͋͋̾̎͆̌̀̾̀́̿͛͐̐̈́̍̒͑̑̈́̒̏̌̑̃̈́̓̇̏́͋̃̃̄͊̊͌̿́͋́̎̔́͌̾̾̀͐͌̆̽̈̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̟̞̼͍͎͇̦̠̳̩̦̜̜̣̠̟͓͔̞͎͈̮̤̱̥̖̭̼̦̗̰̩̱͍̼̙̜̟̹̻̹̠̻͎̙̪̯̻̻̰͍̭̯̙͎̖̘̻̹͔̹̳̼͔͍̟̲̯͔͎̖̝̪̰̖̗̲̩̳͚̹͖͖͖̻̬̦̙̱̖̟̣͚̤̞̦͕̬̼̞̱̻̥̘͇̘̦̦̥̬̞͚͈̣͔͙͉͉̯̮̺̰͈͍̣̭̺̙̜͙͚̰̞͎͖̳̰̰̪̣̻̝̣̤̦̤̱̻̤̖͎͓̪̙̬̟͖̜̘̝͚̞͚̪̞̜͍̺̗͓̙̫̫̤͙̥͖̒͆̋͊̇̊͊́̽̌͌̊̾̂̈́̊͐̑͊̾͐̆̅̏̓́̃̆̂͋͋̓̄͆̇̓̆̇̈̑̈́̀̀̈́̈́̀̓̒̄̿̍̽̂̒̆̆́̃̐͑͆̈̋̇͑́̌̀͆̊̒̆̑̋̌̇͆̈́͋̈́́̉̍̉́̇̎́̊̽̊̐̂̄͌̑̏̉̇͒͌̎̍̐̑̍̿̅̊͐́̃̂̀͋̔̓̈̔́́̍̔̀̑̈́̾͑̌̔̋̀̽̽̅̊́̓͐͗̀̍͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̷̨̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̫̜̼̮͍̝͓̖̘̜̮̪͈̤̟̗̟͖̜̣͙̣̜̫̝͖̙̦̘̻̝͉͇̙̮͚̜̪̣̱̭̲̠̘̪̣̱̩͚̤̞̝̞̹̤̹̫̩̪̥͈̯̙̮̺̖͕̥͓̗̟̲̦͈̟͍̣̼̮͙̞̗͇̘͙̹̺̩͖̠͎̙̺͕̰̙͉̹̞͕̫̠͔͉͉̖͇̥̤̳̰̙̖͚̪͎̫̲͍̼̻̘̞̦̳̪͈̟͉͉͕̺͚̙̺̪͓͔̺̥̗̗͚̫̥̰̹̟͍͖̬͍̲̗̻̺̱̻̯̣̰̤̞̹͖̩̗̖͇̠̮͚̳̞͙̩̭̩̦̼̻̖̰͙̱͎̝̭͖̺͓͈͚̹̗̯͍̞̼̘̟̪͙̙͕̪̞͇̰̬̈́͒̌̈͑̃̐̏̋̓̆̉̇͂͐̎̽̌̉́́̉̀͒̊͒́̽̔̔̿̊̀̏͋̄͑̈́̊͆̓̅̏̀̉̐͌͐̇̈́͐̄͒̽̾͌̉͐͛́͊̂̅̆̔̅̈́̑͗̓̏͆̊́͒͌̈́̌̊͛͂́̑̾̍̓̿̇̽̔̐̓̿̂͛̽̒̅̆͆̈́̉̂́̉̀̿̌̓͌͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̶̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̰̣̼̯̲̳͇̝̞̯̲̥̖̮̗̞̞̘͕̜͖͙͕̩̫̼̭̫̙͖̹̮͍̜̯̖͈̺͚͕̗͇͕͔̯̯̯͚̼̟͓̳͍̺͍̠̠̗̩͈̱̤̲͈̱̟̰̥̜͕̹̤̞͍͔̞͇̻̩͚̼͇͕̟̤͕͈͈̙͈͔͔͙̖͚̮͍̫̩͙̝͕͍̬͎̞̯̬̪̺̩͇̣̠̰̫̣͔̺͇͙̱͖̼͈͈͓̤̮̥̝̤̩̜͍̭̙̤̯̭̩͙̯̰̬̲̗̞͚̦̣̼͕̠̲̮̥̭̪̩̻̥͔̟̣̼͎̻̫̯̥̲̗̰̫̫̯̞̫͍̹̙̯͈̹̠̱͖̥̙̙̺̜̖̒̑̓̐͋͋̑̇̌̇͐͗̀́̇̍̊͌̓̊̈́̐̑̒̀́͂̓̈́̃̐̀͐̎̂̾̐̃̆́̇̃̋͒̽̉́̓̉̅̓̒̊͋̎̽̊̃̈͗͋̈́̓̊̑̓̔̍̓͊̇͑̿̽̀̔́͒͂̑̈́̽͋͒̋̇͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̛̖͎͙̞̱̗̫̗̰͚͙̭̮̻̻͚̬̝͍͉͍̜̯̹͎͇͓̗͙̮̰͎̺̭̫͇̳͓̹̫̯̦̘̳͇̜̩͙̦̳̮̪̼̯̳̻̖̙̤̝̳̗̖͍̯̰͍̤̮̫͕̫̲͔͙͖̘͖͚̖͉͎͕̲̖̠̟̰̞̼̰̳̤̣̮͚̤͇̰͙̰̰͈͓̘̺̘͖̻̙͉͇͕̣͓̠̙̗̞̻̬̳̺̝͚͙̗̖̗̗̗̱̼͍͍̩̱̫̦̠͖͉̜̝̠͉̲̟̲̖̫̼͚͉̩̮̜͇̩̜̯̻͈̻̙̰̹͚̗̥̪͓̖̠̯̰̦̻̤̲̠̬̜̞͚̺͍͍̫̘̬̦̠̩͎̱̲̜̪͙͔̬̻̟̹͓͋̈́͆͒̈̍̒̄̒͗̀̍͂̄̀͂̊͂̎̈̇̀̿̿͌̽͊̾͋̂̓̌̃̋̑͆̌̽́̄̓̑̾̃͛̈̔̍͒̅͐̋̄̍̂͌̌̈̆͐̅̏͛̅̇̐̌́̃̔͆̈́̆̆̎͒̑̎̀͑͆́̏̏̂̃̾͗̈́̄̂̂͗͂̊̅̎̀̂̒͐͆̎̓͆͒͆̔̉̽̓̅͌̅͌͗̎̈́͊̇̽̐͛͐͐̎͊̅̍̾̄̎͒̔̈́̿̏̀̄͂͒̏̿̀́̔̉̏̈̆̐̆̑̈̑͋͂̽̐̽̾͌̄͐̋̄̑͗͋̀͆̾̃̉̒͌̈́́̓̍̐̽́̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̢̢̛͓̳̘͈͍̖̟͕̥̺͓̣̺̠̞̱̮̖̺̣͕̙̰̹̬̗̪̞͎̻̹̝͉̼̝̯̩̰͔̝̬̬̣̹̦̲̫̜̱̺̤̹͎̰̪̖̣̞̞̰̭̪̝͍̥̤͍̫͎͚̦͍͇̙͖̱͓̹̘̺̯̘̬̟̥͓̼̤͚̮͖͉̘̞̲̫̥̣͖̣͔̳͍̣̱̮͓̟̝͍͉̠̳̗̭͇̘̮͈̫͔̻̺̩̞̩͍̙̥͔̹͓͈͈̥͓̗̞̲̰̹͈̫͓͖̠̻̻͕̳̝͚̪̤̺̪͎̺͇̮͚̓͋͆͛̎̇̎̏͒̓̅̄͆̓̀̄̅̈́̓̐̀͛͒͐̆̆̔̌̓͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅk̷̡̨̧̢̺̳̯̫̼͕̼̘̣͎̫̲̗͎͚̫͍̪̟̗̲̼̺̬̼̙̰̘̹̳̻̼̮̳̥̤͇͖̙̳̘̰̮̥̤͔̖̯͚̼̞͕̞͍̫̩͖͎̈́̌̀̍̔̋̾͒̿̉̄̓̎̄͗̏͜͝͠i̴̢̡̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̫̺̙̖̫͇͔͚̮͍̰̥͎͉̭̭̪̻̖̤̝̫͓̙͉̗͍̭͉͕̳̹͔̳̙̹͙̼̭̦̭̳͙͖̜͍̤̰̜͔̞͖̝̳͔̪̹̮͎̟͉̤͓̪̣̟͚̰̙̗̺͈͍̳̥̯̬̹͕͇̤͎͙̪̰̭̟̲͍̻̖̼̩̯̯͖͚͖̥͉̰̦͔͎͕̠̭̥̭͇̝͚͇̖̼̙͇̦̫̪̟͚͎͎̝͖͙͈͇͈̞̣͕̦͔̺͖̦͖̤̯͕̺̘͓̱̼̞̭̬̻̬̗̬̤̖͖̙͕̣͓̭̗̟͇̱̫̰͚̠̪͉͙̝̻̺̪̲͕͈̟̖̲̺̹̳̤̣̜̩̪̩̠͙̮̣̹̝͇̰͇͔̯͍̥̰̤͍͖̣̰͉̤̥̪̟̘̥͖̺̻͖͍̗̦̦̥̱͙̭̞͙̖͎̿͑̍͆͊̎̍͗̀̓͑̓́̈̄̆̇̋̿̄̃̅̿̈́̒̆̉̅̂̉̓̋̊͋̄̃́́͐͐̐̐̉͆̅̃͌̓̓̈̈́̈̎̌̏͋̍͊̽̃͋̅͌̉̈̀̐̇͒͌̈́̆̅̇̀̉͐̑̀̎̆́̂̐͗́͑̏̅͐̂̈́͛͐̈́̈͌̅̈́̃͌̐̇̈́̇̍̑́̽̂͗̓͊̊͊̋̏̃͒̐̈́̑͐̈̌̒̈͆͗̆͋͂̂̄̅̄̂̃͑̋̓̊́̉̿̆͂̓̃́̅̔͛͂͑͆̅͛̇̊̏̂̔̇͗̾͌̔̓̓̏̈́̑̀̿̅̒̑̆̆̓͛̋̍̋̌̎̍̒͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̢̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̮̰̤͍̹̦͓̤̦͇̥̹͇̼͎͎̭͍̥͉͖̲͚̝̺̳̘͔̙͕̲͖̻͚͖̫͙͉̯͈̬̙̗̲̫͕̞͈͙̟̝̟̞̝̤͖̫͇̝̞̠̻̟͇̼̼̠̖̺̙̱̼̙͔̦͙̮̗̪͈̻̫̥͙͙̥͔̖̰̮̪͈̯͖͙͍͉̳͈̩̫̙̣̫͍̺̹̳̥͈̱͎͚̺̬̬͇͍̻͉̗̙̰̺̦͖̮̩͎̩͓̺̪͍̠̮̜͉̤͔͚̞̘̳͙̦͔̝̘̝̣̪̮̠̥͙̄͆̀̉̈́͋͗͑̇̑͊͆̊̇̌̒͛͗̈̔̇́̿̓̉̐̆̀̌̿̈́̓̌̎͐̽͒̎̄͌̂̈̏͐̎̄̑̌͌̀̃͊̊̽̾̋͂̌̐̆͐̃̓̌́̑̆͌̀̓͗̀̔͋̾̒̒͋͋͋͆͒́̋̽̓̿͊̈̉̽̌͊͆͗͌͆͋̏̓̈́̀͂̊̃̌̒͋̆̔̄͌̔̾̇̓͗́̒͋̏̏̃͋̋̅̒̈́́̐̐̇̒͂͂̀͗̿̋̇͋͐̆̽̉͑͛̓̈́̅͛͗̏̂̃͛͌̒͒̀̊͋̈́́̑́͒̀͊̎̃̓̈́̈́̍̀̌̽̄̈́̓͛̒͑̎̂̀̀̉̊̒̾̾͐͗͑͋̿̓̂̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅç̸̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛͚͍̟̹̤̞͚̱̻̦̹̣̼͔͇͖͇̫̼̠͖͕̻͈̮͈̖͉̰̞͎̠̲̥̺̖͎͇̳̘̼̻͇͓̯͚̮̥͔̗̭̠͑̓̿̎̀̑̂̄͗̆̉̏̈̑̅̄͑͗͋͂̀͊̎̾̇̉̔͐̾̋̇͂̀̇̈́͆̈́͑͊̀͂̐̾̊̈́̈́͋̓̆̄̂̑̆̊̌͌̍͗̈́̎̄̈́̇̐̉͛̌̀̓͐͊̏̉̉͋͛̿̋̾̔͆̈̅́͂̇̋̒̂͒͌̏̎̓̎͂̄̂̍͌͒̃̇̅̎̄̈͛͆̑̂͛̈̅̐͆͑̈́̋̿́̐̊̆̍̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝h̵̢̡̧̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̨̛̛̛͈̬̝̖̰͔̟̹͚̯̫͔͙̲̥̩͇̲͍̭̙̻͙̖͉̩̞͙̳͓̘̼̤̳̙̺͇͈̻̘̩͓̙̰̟̪̮̬̬̻̖̬̫̤̩̫̠͇̠̹͙̙̜̝̪͕͙̲̳̼̝͇̠̯͍͉͚̭̪̫̝̙̥͙̱̱̼͍̩̻̰̳̯́͗͐̓͗͋̏͐̈́̀̽̏̎̊̎̽̀̍̈́̿͆͗͐̆̐̿͌̾͐͒̐̎̓̄̈̌̋͂͑͋̂̓͂̍͂̐̆̀̾͋̓͆͛̄͑̃͗̄́̈́̓͊̄̒͗̾̓̄̌̽̿͌̈́̇͗̑̄͋̍̏͛̇́̒͐̍͒̈̅͂̔̄̍̌͂̇͒̀̌̿̑͗̓͐͌́̍̀͑̾͛̈͗̎͐̈́̃͌̀̊͗̈͛̾̐͑̍͛̿̂̋̈́͒̏̆̽̐͒̃̾̌̃̾͊͘̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅe̸̢̢̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̙͓̣̣̳̙̟͓̳̣̥̪͕͈͖̦͇̥̝͚͇̠̹̗͙̰̬̠̼̳̹̬̺̯͉͎̻̜͖̜̝̪͙̘̞̰̩̭͉͙͔͖͕͖͍̳̣͙̤̣̫̮̙̲͇͖̤̩͔̞͕͙̝͈̺̠̱̪̺̲̼̩̺͈͍̟͉̞͓͈͙͙͚̖̗̦̗̞̗͖͓̫̼̤͕̰̺̣͓͈̪̪̙̞͉̻͖͉͙͓̻͕̠̳̗̩̭̻͕̗̱̫͇͈̱̩̯̞̘͉̺̳̦͍̖͙̮͔̣̦̦̝̦̪͙̙̼̩̜̥͙͚̰͈͉͕̳̟͈͎̣̤̳̦͎̖̥̥̖̭̘̠͍̳̻̰͈̖͓͓̜̝͚̝͔͎̳̞͈̤̙̲͕͇͎̗̲̲͚̺̥̗̓͗͊͛̃̃̾̇̑̌̀̑͂͑̎̆̈͐̂̐̅͐͋̍͑̈͌͐̀̈́̍̈́͋̂̊͊̽̐̓̄͐̂̈́̋͒̐̏̑͒̀͐̈̓̿͐̓̾͒͛̈́́̋͑̉̽̂͒̃͐̈̊͒̋̏̇̿̿̌̓̀̈́̃͋͑̈́̍̇͂̏͊̈̈́̊́̿͐͋͛̆̿̓͗́̃̌͑̅̃̀́̈̍̓̿̔͌̈̀̓͛̾͋̉̌̈̎̋̇̈̓͒͒̽̍̂̐͗̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̰͈̞̣͖̹͚̩̫̲͕̼̥̜̩͇̠̟̠̬̟̜̙̘̮̰̟̻̝͔̼̻̟̳̤̟͉̺͉͚̘̹̮̞͎͓͎̭̮̲̼̱̰̳͓̮̞̱̲̭͈̠̤̟̰̻̜͙̳̘̞̜̤̯̟̠͈͖̫̯͚̰̩̗͈̮̥̼͉̙̻̣͎̥͉̬̟̮̙̹̳̮̝̙͍͎̪̰̖̣̝͕̯͚̯͍̝̼̻̖̫̞̞͚̦͍͈͕̪͖͈̜̩̥͈̫̹͔͓̙̮̞͍͖̯̥̩̻̼̱̟̦̹̫͇̜̭̝͔͖̮͇̲̪͉̺̱̣̩̲͓̪̬̰͉̹̘̝̖̘̺̝̠̗̠̞̗̼͉̥͇̼̺̤͔̟̼̝̬͍͕̙̰͓̰̝̣̺͓̤̥̬̺̱̝̫̟̣̼̻̫̝̥̩̞͕͈̬̘͖̮̬͕̞̫̤̈́̿̎̽̆͑̏͊̑͊͛́̊̎͂̄̓͑̏̿̄͗͗̀̏́̃͌̈͗̈́̊̋͐̆̓̿͊͌́̓͛͒͒̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̵̛̛̛̛̥̜̠̝̻̠͐̈́̇̃̈̿̅̾̒̈̒͑͑̽̉̔̓̍̊͑͛̃̽͛̽̍̈́́͋̀͌̀͒̆̉͑̓̀̇̀̂̃̈́̈́͌̇͑̽̔͑͊̔̇̃̈́̍͐̋͂̀̿̿̅̒͂̉́̿̃̅͋́̈́͌̓̎̂̃̂̒̐̔́͒͂̀̔̅͐̂̈́͑̌̀̽̇́̏͌̌̆̀̌͊̈́͗̑̾̄̆̒̔̌̓͛̏̂̂̓́̄̉̽́̑͐̍̅͐̄̌̔̎̏̈́̌͌̈́̑̍̏̇͗̋̐̀͑͊̈́̊̍̋̾̊͒̈̉͐́̽̏̊͆̂̍͑͋̀́̈́͐͂̄̄̆̿̾̎̔̔̊̆̒̄̑̉̾̿̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ ̵̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͙̰̺̦̱͚̻͎͖̤̦͇̜͍̯̹̝͙̩̯̱̯̘̱̩̳̘͉̖͓̠̳͖͙͈̥̯͔͚̮͙̫̝͎̗̗̺͕̭̦̠̫͚̟̹̲͓͇̯̱̟͙̣͈̘̻̳̣͕͖̬̬̮̤̫̪̿̆̏́̆̽̃̌̋̓̑̐̏̾͐͌͊̎́̇͂͆̓̓̍̓̇́́̿́͆͋̑̍͒͐́̔̅̈́̾̀̽͑͆̋͛͋̀̓̋̐͊͒͒̾̅̉̀͒͒̿̄̽̋́̂̐͊̈́̇̿͒́̑̋͛̊͒̔̆͑͌̀͊̆̓̋̆̊͗̏̆̓̓̒̈́̋̌̋̐͐̿̓͐̓̄͋̽̈͋̌̋͌̇̎͊̈́͗̄̀̌͗̐͒̓̎̽͆̉̀̏̈̏̋̍̍͆̔̿̔͋͐̿̄̅̍̈͊̒̇̽̋͆̂̐̃̈́́̈́̿̈́͑̐̌́͋̀͌̏͊͋̈̅̇̇͊̋̄͌͐̀̈́͐̈̇̏͐̽͗͋̒̽͐̈́̿̋̂̐̓͂͆̓̏̀̀̀͆͆͒̒̽̊̉̔͊͋̏͐̄͋̄̈́̃̓̌͌̑̽̌̒̀́̈́̈́̇̒͂̀̅͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅỜ̸̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̼͎̦̹͓̙̠̪͔͔͇̼̰̭̭̘̭̬̪̜̩̬̰͖͉̝̯̮͙͉̺̮̹̝͙̲̤̟͈̰͎͖̦̗͉̝̫̜̹̩͉̘̘̣̟̤̥̬͍̖͚͖̺͕̠̫̳̣͚͖̠̘͚̩͓̰̬͉͔͖̠̖̟̫̹̯̺̯̞͖̮̮̬̣̱̘̪̦͖͚̤̱͚͙̻͙͖̠͙͙̯̗͔̖̙͎̞̱̘͈̤̬̳̟̺̥̗͕̭͚͉̫̭͉̝͔͉͈͙̯̝̣̩̜̥͎̩̬̖̱̄̉͂͒̃̒̓͒̃́̾̐͒̔̌̉̎͌̽̅̋̔̂͊̽̓̓́̀̓͌̓͐͋͆́̀̂̈́͊̀͒͌́͗̒̀̀̆̍͐͌̓͆̔͗́̏̈́̿͑̉̓̔̅̌̄̈́̅͌̈́̊̾̄̃̽̈́̆̀̽̀̓͐̊͛̇̌͆̈́̊̆͑̀͗͊̑́̊͑̈̎̈́̏̔̑̀́͗͆̉͛̂̏̎͌̽́͋̒̎̈́̂̅̈́̽̽̈́͛̾̃̋͆̄͑̆̓̏̅́̇̄͘͘͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅW̴̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̛͖͇̰̞̹͎̤̳̥̪̘̞͈̭̲̪̟͓̖̖͇͚͖̺̬̝̺̖̬͇̞̜̠̖̣̪̲͓̮̘͕͎̩̟̳͖̠̭̙̣̟̼͎̺̼̱̩̞̮͖̹͉̮̯̘̖̭̘̰̭̫̹̬̠͓̮̭̫̠̹̠͇̫̘̰̜̝̳̣̣͓̳̤̗̠̫͉̺͔͕̰̦̱͙̝͚̯̠̝͍̠̭̯̻͖̠̰͚̼̗̮̩͈̗̤͉͙̹̦̫͔̞͕͓̤̭͖̞̱̗̯͑̈̂́̌́̀͗̀́̌̍̎́̔͛̌̓̈́̿̃̈́̍͊̑̎̓̑̂̾̽̈́͗̈̂̃͆̀̾́̀̄̂̊̌͋͐͂̉͂̾̂̇͛̍̒̑̑̾́̓͊̏̋̂͑͂̂̓̑͊͊̈́͊̑̏̾̈́̇̇̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅẖ̴̨̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̣̣͚͔̼̞͔̳̜͚̗͔̻͔͉̮͔̗̟̝̗̩͈̱̞̪̻͙̜̞͖̼̖̹͎͔̼͙̻̞̬͎͍̳̺̘̱̝̀̇͐̂̈́͗̇̀͗̐̽͋̋̽̿̊̉͂̑́̋̽̾̈́͑͊͊́͆̊̽́̾̿̌̿̃̊͛͂͂́̐͆́̂̐͊͂̇̾̍̐̊̒̓̀̂̈́͑̏̑̈́̇̍͛͂͂̄̓̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅy̸̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͚͍̱͈̰̺͚̲͉̻̲̱͓̟̻̻̹͇̬̭̙̹̻͍̤̩̭̰̙̬̖̪͚̻̮̹̩̹̥͖̘̲͇̖̲̝̱̥͚̱̻̟̼̖̗͍̘̲̯̠͇̥͓͙̗̥̟̦̫͈̗̩̯̜͓̣͐̀̎̒̀̌͌̀͊̈́̔̎͒̒̀͐̾̈́͒͌͐̎͊̔̇̑̄͛͛̐̽͌̔͆̄͊̄͛͐͛͐͂̅̍̅̀̀̾̏̈͑̒̏̇͛͌̿̓̒̿̇̏͂̈̉͂̋̇̂̔̒͒̄̂̊͗́̊̑̽̿͌̽̈́̑̓̑̀̓̌̒̌̄̀͂̓̂̈́̾̌͌̓̓̈́͗̆͌̈́͑̀͋̽̇́͂̓͂͆̃̈͛̏̈̍̀͋̔̈́̑̌́̀̽͑͛́̉̐͆̋̑̉̄̉̾͑̐̇͊̽̐̈́͛͆͌̆̍̔̄́͗͋̅́̂͌̄̅̈́̿̇̾̆́͊͂̔͊͒̓̈́̒͗͂͗̒̃͂̓̊̃̀̈́̃͐͆̏̏̂̈̊̽̄̑́̃͐́̑̉͛͊̈́̏̈̑͊͗́̃̆͐̑̈́̄͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̻̩͚͖̟͎͙͔̼̹̹̹̹̰͍̩̻̪̹̙̗͖͈̖̳̼͓̜͎̠͉͇̤͑͑͋̓͛̾̂̄͆͐͂̇̅͆͑̓̓̐̋̅̀̏̄̏̑͌͆̓̅͛̈́͑̿̃̅͋͒̾̈́̂̎̒̑̈́̓̆̀͌͋̏̋͗̎͛́̄̄̇́̿̀͒̐́̽̈́̔̓̓̌̐̀̄̀͌̋͋͛̐́͐͐̃͆́͌͒͋̏̈́̆̇̐̓͊̓̄̌̀́̍͐͂̄̈͂̆̄̃͂͂̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅw̸̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̭̼̘̦͙̹̖̻̰̥̣̞̭͍͉̲͈̜̬͎̗͍͙̗͕̮̜̠̲̤̫͚̜̣̝͈̳͖͙͕͚̮̮̻̩̥̲͇̭͙̹̼̺̻̠̻͖̙̺̲̳̱̖̩̞̺̰̼̻̘͖̺̟̝͉͉̟̫̙̦̥͚̜̖̬̰̝͖̣͕̩̱͈̯̜̥͎̜̲͎̱͉̥̫̟͇̣̻̣̻͉͎̳̭̦̗̭̲̦̭̼̦̖̖̜̥̺̠̘͓̺͎͖͉͖͉̺̻͔̎̏̃̍̍̆̓͐̏͋̆̇̅͐̎̏͐̌̋͐̔̎͊͆̅̓̈́̑̎͗̍̽̋̈́̿͂̇̈́̂́̿̏͒́̏̀̄̍̌̓̉͊͛̆̎̓̎̇̅̍̌͐̆̈́̄̇̃̐͒͗̾̀̅͗̏̏͒̀̈́̉͛͑̑͊͌̔̀̎̈́̊͊̓͑̀̀̀̇̀̒͒̀̀̃̒̍̿̏͆̐̉̔̿̆͐̒̐̒̎̂̃̏̇͒̑̇̇̈́͋̀̄͒̂͑̑̋̓̎̏̈́͗̋͗̌̿̀̈́̾͂̊̈́͛̊̇͒́͗̊̉̅̽͐̄́̐̋̿͒̓̍̉̔̋̈́̔̇̆͊͆̉̏̆́̀͒̍͋̆̂͛̃͌̋̅̾̑̏͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̶̧̛̙̼̥̭̠͔̦̜̜̘̫̭͙̤̻͉̳̍̏̉͛͑̍͆̆͑̓̆͗̔̑̃͛̀̍̒͐͌͋̀̉͋́̀́̀̄̓̆͋̆̆̂̎͒͒̔̓͋̑̾̑̀́͛̈́͆̌̐̀̆̔̄̈́̌̑̂̇̊̀̏͊̒̽̎̓̌͊̈́͐̊͋̈́̽̾́̉̍̋̀̆̽͑͛͊͂̓̃̈́̊̎͂̑͌̽̒͊͋̀͊̌̃̾̓͂̂̂͛́̑̊̀̉̈̓̒̌̓̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅů̷̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̢̟͎͕͚̗͇̞̜̺̙͇̲͈̲̖͇̜͓̦͖̦̭̗͈̣̺͚͖͓̖͎͙̞͈̰̝̲̳͕̠̻̥̘̘̺͔̖̖̖̮̦̫̰͎͈̯̳̬̗̘̞̪͍̰̮̫̘͖͖̻̳̳̘͖̠͈̝̗̰̼͖̹͉̟̹̫̳̯͔̝̰̗̖̮̹͓͈̪̹̺̜͖̞͕̰̰̫͚͎̘̼̰͎̫̈́̏͑̓͘̕͝ͅl̵̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͇͖͕̹̲̜̲̯̳̻͈̟̯̰̟͚̰̜͇̙̠̰͚̹̬̺̣̻͉̣̲̱͓̣͕͎̹̠̬̪̙̫̲͈̺̘̺̫̱͍͔̳̱̺̖̣͉̖͙͇̭͇͉̝̭̙̗̭͎̭͕͖̤͇͉͍͉̩̘͈̭̣̲̟̝̱͕͎͔͖̬͉͉̝̠̲̤̲̻̘͍͖͉̞̗̺̭͍̹̭̖̫͇͉̻̲̖͓̞̖̜̺̟̮̮̩̻̘͇̮̹͖͎̳̪̱̤̙̞̦͍̝͈̙̠͓̬̤̜̙͂̓͌̆̑̔̉͗̆̌͋͊̄̈́̀̅̈̈́̇̔͐̍͐͒̒͊̍̃̓̽͐̿̇̓͋͋͒̿̈́͌̑̃̀͆̑͗̈́̈́̿͗̿͒̇̂̈̒̌̾̓̓́̃̊̄̆͒́͋̍̄͂́̋̌̀͒̊̉́͋͛͆̀̈́́͒̓͂̎̀͑̎̏͂̿̈͑̌̒̑͐̊͋̍͆̏̈̆̓̽̅͂̒̉̏̋͊̋̾͛̿̀́͐̉̓̔͆̈́̀̽̎͐͊̑̈͆̈́͗̓̈̐̂̒̐̎͒̀̾̏͆̉̀̽̓͊̀̌̿̏̃̔̔͊̈́͆̽͋́̉̊̀͒̔̈́͑̐͛͊̓̄̅͗́̒̒̒̈͊̽͌͐̐̈́̓̊͋͗̒̀̍̃̓̈͛͐͊̊̄̀̓͌͆̉̌̔̿̒̓̄̈́̂͆͑̏͑͒̀̔̀̾̏͂͗̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅḏ̴̢̢̢̡̢̨̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̗̼̞̺̫̬̝͉͎̯̰̪̥͕̩̲͕̖͓̞͕̟̫̳͍͇̥̠͓̪̩̙̫͓̗̖̼̰̝̦̦͎͖͔͙͚̗͈̖̪͇̬̳̜̥͎̺͕̗͎̺̣̥̲͍̱̰̲̺̮̖͎̦̦̲̟̫̪̹̝̯̳͖̝̦̭̲̻̻̼̘̤̬͉͍̗̰̪̗͖͍̙͚̠̪̭̯̮͕̯̠̙̠͉̠̮̼̺͉̣̯̣͍̖͉̙̼͖͙͔͉͔̗̝̺̜̣̪͇͕̗͔͖̯̩̭͇̮̙̼̦͎̪̱̠͙̟̪̟̹͇̹͓̻̩͖̺̣͙̹̺̜̱̤̬̗̭͕̮̪̦̪̞͚͈̩̖̲̜̫̘̟̥̗͔͍̠̹̲̹̥͍̱̘͖̗̟͈͓̠̭̟̺͈̖̫̫͕̭̩̣̥̳͕̞̦̬͔̜̱̖̲̓̿̃̅̔́͐͑̐͆̈́̃͆̔́̾̓̏̈͌̊̑̓̋̉̓̄͋̆̋̓̏͐͊̐̐̈́̑̀͗̋̓͊́́̎͛̔́̆̿̓́́̃̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̻͓͕̺̠͔̳̪̫̰̮̆̌͊̐͐̾̃͊̏̓͐́̌͆́̃̀̔̀̽̉̎͆̅̎͂̀̀̄͛̍͆̈́͋̑͒́̒̄̆̾̒̀̉͒̿͗̈́̇͐͑̆̏̊̉̇̍̾̏̽̈̅̄̌͛̈́͊̉̔͂́̉̈̿̉̌̎̂̑̇̈͂͋̈́͆̌́̌̿͑̒̾̇̉̑̆̉̄́̄̃͆͋̒̈́͌̐̑̈́̃̾̓̓̌̎̿͆́͌̑́͑̐̅͛͂́͒͂̓́͛́̔̉̐̃̀̀̍̈́́̅̽̀̽̀̀̈̃͗̿̒́̾͒͗̌̄̅̂͗̆̏̍̎̈̃̀̆̏̓͗̒͒̋͊̃̒̒̆̕̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝I̴̡̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̪͚̼̲͕͈̭̳͉̼̺͓̪͓̠̯̲̩̰̰͕̯̞̖̥͙̩̜̻̱͔̦͓̣͕̥͈͚̫̥͇̫̯̰͍̳̜͔̗̹͇̯̖̙̦̜͍̳̤̬̲͚̭̮͈̗̫̖̥̝̠͓̗̘͍̩̪̟͉̯̜̣̬̦̖͎͚̘͇͎̯̜̟̤̫̳̱̺̠̝̝̗̱͍̟̪̯̖̩̯̩͎̟͙̜͖̳̞̗̹͙͈̜̱̘̺͉̯̦̣̟̤͖̝̖͙͉̜̘̱̺̤̙͗̑̊̋̀̊̋̀͌̓̊̊̅͋̈̄͌̃̓̈́̾̅̾͊͆͊́͑̌̂̐͐̈́̓͊̋̊͐͋͐͗̄͌͒̔̂͆͆͗͐̓̓̇͗̓̑̓͆̆̔͌̑̆͊͂̇̆̐͋̂̉̀͂́̎̓͛̀͗̊̿͆̊̈̃̌͗͛͋́̋̏́̊͂̂̍͐͑̎̄͗̎͆͛̋̆̑̓̍̂́̉̋̈́͂̇̃́̆͐̐͊͘̚̕͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̛̛͕̥͚͇̪̫̦͇̼̝̻̙̟̙͚͚̺̜̝͉̯̲͇̲͖̯̯͖͓͇̣͔̬͎̖̩̻̬̦͇̤̦̞̘͉̗̗̪͖͚͍̻̮͕͙̱̭̹̳̣̮̹̱̩̳̰͉̳̰͉͚̥͙̩̟̤͚̪͇͈͈͖͉̺̘̟̺̗̻͚͎̳͖̜̞̦̹̲̯̮̝̪̬̙̼̳͈̫͚͎̻̮̣̘͓̣̻̹̖͍̜̜̞͎͉̦̘̲̮̩͕͚̦̼͓̫̮̼̬̭̘̠̰̲̘̝͚̱̞͈̗͈̜̩̩̭̻̙̪͓̄̿̓̈́͛̌͐̾̊̃͑͋́̇́͌̌̆̏̿̀̐́̈́͆̾̂͋́̈́̉͗̐̿́̀̂̈̈́̐̅̄́̓͌͊̓́̄̽͋̂͒̃̉́̃͑͊̾̈͆̊̈́͑̾͋́̀̐̾̿̔̒̂̈́͌̀̋̾̈́͑̌̌̇̋̾̌̉̃̎́̏̒̈́̿̀̒́̓̾͑͂̋͋̅̇̇̅̃̾̆̓͋̄͆̈̅͛̐̋͑́̈́̀̋͑͂́͗̌́̽̈́̋̍̈̌̑͊̀̓̄͂̑̌͒̆̓̽̃̑̆̋̓͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̵̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̛͉̠͍̙͎̬̣͈̹̣̙͙͇̘͙̼͈̝̺̲̮̘̦̘̝̺͉͎̬̭̹̙̘̮͇̻͎̤̜͖͍͇̤͎̝͎̠̤͎̺̣͚̹͚̘͖̗̝͎̙̹̝̝͎̭̮̰̰͍̭̘̹̠̜̼͓̼̳̳̺̞̩͕͕̹̬͓̩̠̦̲̙̝̗̳̦͔͖͙͍̰̮͔͉̯̻͈̳̘͎̗͕̲̗͇̠͇̤͉̹̭̱̝̺̣̳͔̩̹̲͓̻̪͇̱͇̙̟̟̘̠̻̠͇̜̗̞͖̲̟̺͚̤̫͈̰̟͔͚̦̪̬͍̺̖͙̪̣͍̮̼͖͕̪͈̤̙̜͔͍̳͇̺͓̲̣̗͎̖͎̳̮̲̲̪̞̬͔̹̠̣̗̝̘͍̻̪̰̝̞͈͍͈̟̣̠͉͙͚̪͙͔̙̪̘̲̝̫̠̘͖̮̭̙̺̜͓̻̯̜̣̠͈̯̒̋̉̍̃̌̓̄̓̽̍̈́̑̅̉͑́͊͂̐͊͋̂̂͋̾̀̀͋̒́͑̿͛̈́͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̸̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͈̫͎͎̲͍̻̖̝̭̭͎̦̲̻̝̲̯̪̥̫̗̖̭̘̮̥̤̯̞̉̿͆̓̎͑̎̽́̀͛̔́͗̂̾̈́͑́͂̋̓͒̇̾͋̐̊̓́̌̅̒̋̂̑̋̈́̀̂̄͒́͌̆̈́͗̂̍͌̈́̄̑̈́̽̅̒̈́̆̅̀̅͆̓̂̍̽͛̂̈͆̎͋͌̓̀̉̃͑̋͛̉̾͐̓̂͗̒͆̽̈́̾͑͐̂̈́̄̎̈́̋̋͒̒̿̽͒̀͊̀͌̎͐̔̏͌̿͂̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝ ̴̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̗̥͓͔͕̯̣̫̦͙̥͍̼̮̞̥̻̩͓̟͍̫̥͈̬̬̠̠͙̬̺̘̭̺̬̘̲̥̱̜̺̙̮̲̫̣̹̲̱̤̼̠͙̠͓͉͍̫͍̼͈̻̺̱̻̫̳̦̝̮͖͎̩̰̱̖̩͈̯̤͕̲̫͍̤̹̺͕̲̟̬̝̯̰̜̠̖͉̯̫̱̪̖̲̭͚͉̮̘̦̺̼̬͓̜̫̤͈̖͍̻̹͙͉̥̱̬̙̘̹̘̘̼͔̥̫͎̼̤͇̯̜͍̙̤̈̇̋͊̑̑̉͋͑͂͋̔͆̊̈́̈́̃͑̈́̉̓̊̏͌̊̆̀̐̊̐̋̂͋͒̉̀̂̂̀̓͂͆̌̇͌́̽̏̂̈́̋́̈́̎̋̌̓͗̃͑͌̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ1̴̨̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̟̹̠̱̻̮̫͙̱͇͎̝̺͓̭̥͖̙̞̬̞̘̪̝̜̙̟͇̰̭̭̪̰̮̟̪͓̦̰̬̟̙̜̜̲͎̼̲͔̮̱͈̺͉̹̤̖͈̺̫̮̫̳̜͙̳͈͔̥͎̲̞̼̼̪͙̘̺̻͇͔̘͖̣͓̜̤̺͍̖͔̝̼̟̩̖͇̤̺̟͉͙̳͖̥̝̼̘̺̭̘̳͓̰̥̙͔͍̝̼̹̞͔̟̳̩̹̭͙̳͚̮̖̺̠̬̲̠̘̗͈͇̯̞̻̼͖͙̺͕̜̮̤̠̟̬̥͔̲̣͙̙̱̮͉̬͈̠̜̜͎̝͚̦̫͚̯̹̘͕͇͇͔͙̤̫̲̦̣͚̮̭̬̝̲̝̣̤̓͐̉̓̎̂͂̈̈́͊̈̃̆̍͋͐̐̈̊͑̆̈́̾̒̀̑͑͛̄͗̏͆͌͒́̈́̓̒̏͌̾̈́̀͂͑̓͛̐̌̎̓͂͌̿̐͋̂̄̾́̀̇̎̽͊̌̈́̈́̇̓̉͗͆̀̉̓̉͒̌́̒̇̍̐̇̉̑̈̏̏̈̃͆͑̄̊̇̔͋̂͊̔̃̒̔͆̅̓͒͐̂͛̉͂̉̈̃̽̆̈́̐̏̋͑̓̍̾̌̋̀͂̌́̎̊̂̈́͐̓̆͐́̏̏̈́͆̓̎͒̔̿̃̍̈́͛̈́̇̏̓̈̏͊̅͋̐͗̍̒̈́̀́̒̓̅͐̒̽̇̉̓̅̈̾̾̔̒̃͂̋̎̊͂̃̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ8̶̧̨̡̧̨̢̧̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̮͍͕̪̳̖͔͇̹̺̦̯̹̞͕̲̺̟̟͉̲̟͙̺̜̪̰̞̦̱̗̥̞͇̙̯̼̥̪̖̪͚̲̪̯̥͚͕̜̗̳̤̫͎̭͔̼͙̣̲̮͙͍̫̺̭̠̖̜̯̺̖̩͉̻͔̯͍̺͎̲̪̝̝̙̯̟̮̪͓͚̹̦͎̥̘̟̤͇̭̟̱̯͇̲͎͓͍̦͙̫̬̬̻̟̖̝̱̯͚̲̪̜̞̞̼̖̜͕̭̝̼̤̪̥͙̭̟̖͓̹̳̘͍̜͉̪̺̪̤̰̹̺̣͚̞̫͓̹̩͓̯̖̻̻̎̆̉͛̎̓́̾͗̌̿̎̔͆̑̈́̑͗̇͛͛̇̑̀̉̄̈́͒̃̀͌͒̾͗̎̆̐́̑̽̂̅̐͆̓͑̂̈́͛̽̎͑͐̌͑́͆͐̀̾͒̀̌͒̎͂̓̈͐́̊́̀͑̅̏̒̈́͆̄͑̆̃̊̈̏̓̓̎̅̀̌͂̈̅̌̀̂͛̐̽̉͂̈́̿͒͑͐̓̋̉̾̽͊̀͗̐͗̽̅̂͆̓̂̌̓͊͊̎̆̈́̄́̆̓̆̄͗̇́̉̓̓̓̈́̋̀̑͆̾͊̈́̅̈͑͆̇̃̓̉̍̋͑͐͒͗̆͗̾̇͊͌̔̈́̊̀̈́͆̐̽̇̈́͊͛́͂͂̿̾̿̇͛̍̽͊͗̍̓̇̋̐̈́́̊̏͂͛͐͌̆̀́͊̒̂̇̌̽̈́͆̅̈̊̇̔̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̭͓̦̮͎̣̥̗͙̘͓̜̣̲̻̝͍̞͇͍͇̤͇̖̯̪͍̥͕̯̪̯̹̞̣̘̘͚̯͔̩͙̺̠͉͔̹̳͔̳̣̟̰͙̫̻̯͕͍̺̬̪̝͚̩̝̜̫̰̩̤̝̯̜̭̘̣̙͚̺̟̩̯̫͙̣͈͚̬̱̹͖̙̗̙̟̱̳̺̮͉̭̦̦̥̜͉̰̹͓̣̠͕͓͉̠̹͖̞̯̩͕̪̭̟̥̥̜̘̮̲̫̩̫͉̩̯̦̺̹̹̳̫͚̳͕̹̻͙̖͓̜̳̺̲͓͕̦̟̠̮͍̞̭͉̻̻̩̰̠͖̳͕̗͍̳̦̠͇̜̝̯͓̻̰̣̗̣̺̣̼͖͚͖̞̖͇̤͖͕̮͔͕̻̲̙͈̻̤̈́̉̉̈̈͂͆̎̃̅͑̅̏̑̾̊͒̿̅̉̾̆̐̿̊͑͌̏̇̿͋̒̀̑̄̋͗̇̀̔͐̀̏͆̑̌̓̌̎̆̈́͗͐͂̽̀͌̎͗̂̐̈́̓́̀̀̉̉̓̈́̓͒̃̈́͆͑̎͒̉͐̉͒̔͂̿͊̈́̊͂̄̓̆̋̈́̃͆̿̔̅͌̊̈̀̋͊͋͒̎̅̄̈̊͂̈̄̓͐̆͆͐̅̈́͗͋̋̒͋̌͗̒̄̓͐̏͑́͛͐̈́̐͌̓̾̎̀̔̾̂̿͑̓̋̔̌̿̓̽̒̒̇̿̓̎̀͐̋̂̆̃̀͛̔̊̎͊̈́͋͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅÿ̶̢̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̛̻̻͙̫̻̩̥͕͙̻̪̖̳̲̲͎̮͇͍̖̞̖͉͕͈̠͍̱̲͓̠̩͖͍̩͕̳̬̤̤̬͇̣͎̖̹̪̩͖̜̯̝͓̪͖̻̘͉͚̮̗̗͎͓̣͍̣͙͍̹̦̹̝̳̺̲̙̟̙̼̞͎̮̥̮̥͖̻̹̦͓͉̥̺̩̤̬͚̝͇̣̜̰͈͙̼͚̙̬̗̮̣̪̙̙͙̞͚͚̩̗͎̫͍̳͖̩̭̟͚͍͚͍̹͚̗̬̦̻̼̙͓̙̙̻̭̘̩̫̜̜̝͈̘̩̘̩̬̯̰͕̖̭̠̣͇͇̜̻̪̝̤̮̖̞͖͍̭̘̬̯̬̘̙̩̤͈͈͔̻̲̯̠̱͈̟̰̭̟̮̟͓̠̩̩̤̬͍͙͍̘͕̖̞̰̺̥̦́̀̌̑̉͗̔̉̽͆̿͗̈́͊͊̆̈́̐̑͆̓̀͒͋̒͋̍̽̈́̏̓͋̆̂́̿̄̑̍̇̍͂͗̊̾̈͆̊̓̑͌̀͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̖̪͓͖̰̗̯̫̮̖̰̜̗̭̜̤͖̯̬̳͎͚͇͕̗̲̣͓̳̠̞͓͉͖͎̰̫̗͖̠̙͓͇͚͕̖̬͎͔͙͇̬̖͙̖̗̪̼̫̮̝̬̙̬̞̩͓̺̯͙̫̖͎̲̼̳̩͎̺͔͈̲̥͕̱͍͉͍͓͈̣͍͍͈͖̠̩͔̻͉̩̼̰̜̱̣͙̭̗̦̹̠͍̘̝̝͉͔̗̣͉͎̱̰͕̣̹͍̥̙̺̲̭̼̯̠̖̹̥͔̫̰͉̺̖̮̮̞͔̩̦̪̮͉͍͈̗̣͈̩̘̼̹͇͓̖̘̺͚̥͎̬̣͍͍͍̮͇̤͎̠̞͔̬̘͊̾̐͒̓͆̃̊̿̋̒̑̓̐̓̔̉̓̉̈́̀̌̂̆͋̿̈́́̌̑͑̍͂͂́̈͂̆̉̈́͋͊͐̒̑́̐̅͋̎̐̌͆̆̔͂̅̎̐͋̅͗̿̈́̓̈́͒̏͗̑̃͐̋̍̀̏̊̓̀̓͌̾̀̒̔̿́̊̇̀̊̆̓̋̽͐͂̋͌͐͋̉͗̈́̐͗́̓͐͌̄̎͑͛̂̽̅̐̉̀͋͊̿͆͗̀̊̓̆̾̽̓̋͋̌͛̂͐͆̎̅̀̇͐͐̋͋͂̑̀͒̃̆̓̉́̾̓͒̀̆̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̶̡̨̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̧̮̘̰̮̳̝̘̗͔̪̫̳̺͔͙͓̲̰̰̜̹̞̣̜͎̘͇̻̭͕̲͍͓̣͖͎͉̻̙̳͍̪̼͈̲̣̗͙̳̥̲̱̺͖̣̝̮̯̦̻͕̤͚̺̮͖͖̭̩̜̭̗̥̼͉̫͎̟͉̗̲̥͙̩̟͎͖̣͙͕̰͙̣̥͙͍͍̖̳͚̘̟̤̱̬̬̻̮̭͔̯̮̯̣͚̤͙̟̥̪̞̠̻͇̰͍̻͎̯͚̖̩̳͕̤̦̰̜͍̟̙̫̯̣͎͉̮͇̲̮͔͍̘̩̦̥̳̥̟̦̻͚͙̮͓͎̞̥͎͖̗̩͉̺͓̭̫̪̘͚̟͙̹̗̮̯̍̋̿̏̄̽̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅr̵̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̝͕͕͇̺͔̗͕̰̯̬̻̠͍͓̭̙͈̠̖͕̗̫̘̹̫̼̙̫̺̘̪̞͕̪̺̰̘͎̰̟͉̻̖̞̳͎͈̗̣̯̘̤̙̫̤̝̺̮̞̭̪͍̻̺͔͕̮̠̰̳̯̖̺̜̝̟̞̪̩̣̰̞͎̮̝̤̞̦̺͖̦̰̼̼̤̩̪̠̯͕̦͎̝͎̬̬͖͓̬̤̰̗͉̳̮͕̘͎̩̭͙̟̞͚̥̣̬̯͓̩̭̭͍̺̺̮͈͓͓͎͖̫͚̦͙̭͈͙̖̜̩͇̳͉̼̰̠̱̣͓̫̣͚̮͔̞̠̼̞̼̖̲͉̗͍̻̱͔͈̘̱̼̪̲̟͕̲͖̝̦̜̙̦̥̼̞̫̺̖̣̝̣̦̖̺̼͇͈̘̼̟͎͙͈̙̺̠̭̠̠͔̣̖͍͈̗̲͔̱̝̼̭͎̬̪̥͖̭̣̯̩͓̜̣̓͊́̍̄̔́̔̽̇͒̂̅̄͑̆͂́̑͋̄̏̉̎̀̀̾̀̄̍̏͗̈́̈́̀̌͑̾̋̎̀͊̑́̉̊̒̍̅̇̏̈́̀̌̇͛̓̎͗́̏͆͂͊͐̓̈̊̌̽̉̂̃̆̿̃̽̄̆̋̒̑͐̾̊̿̓͌̾͋̈̋́̓͗́́̀̅̃͊̏͐́͒̓̍͛̈́̓̈́͛͊̄̏͛̆̒̉̿́͐̈̈́͑́̾̊̐̎́͌̄͊̋͊͂̅́̊̓́̍̓̍͐̀̊͛̽̌̏̆͗́́͌̌̈́̎͒͂̾̒͑́͂̊́̅̒̒̀̀́̈́̀̂̄̎̿̔͂̆̅̀͂̿̆̿̂̅̎͛̽̉͆̂͛̆̑̈́̈͛̊̄̇̈̎̈́̋̏͗̓͐̎͛̇̃͑͑̓̈́̓́̾̂͛͗̋̐̃̃̈́̅̆̿̊̌̈́̀̋͛̃͑̀̔̈̍̔͗̒̾͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̨̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̦͇͕̝̤͍̣̦̜̺̠̦̞̜̬͍͚̜͓̙̞̤̱̮͔̺̗͍̞̟̰̹̺̟̺̤̳͔̻̥̙͙̼̞̼̝̞̗̼̲͈̝̺̙̝̩͔̲͚̗̯͓̱̩͉̱̳̲͓̻̘̠̠̗͙̬̳̱̝͔͉̗̞͕̦̟̲̲̦͎̜̲͎̜̪̭̬̩̞͖̤̦̳̞̦͉͓̲̭̘̥̞̜̞̥͍̭̬͙͖̮͎̟̠̹͎͈̖͔͕͎͔͚̙̠͖̟̜̗̬̳̬͙͙͉̙̙̜͕̗̹̫͖͇̠̩͔͉͔̦͈͇̝͎̙̙̲̫̟̥̰̟̳͕̻̤̺̫͌͌̀̽̄͌̆́̏̓͆̍͋́͌͐̃̈́̿͗̒͛̎͊̀̿̇͐͆̏͆̋̿̾̔́̊͂̓͗̊̄̿͗̊͗̂̂͛̊͒̈́͒̎͊̀̈́̀̌͆̐̽̽̓̀̉͛̇̈̉̒̿͊̔̉͊̉̉̉͗̂̉̐̋͆̎̀̉͑̾̐̂̋̎͗͆͊̀̂̈́͌͗͌̈̏̈̓͆́̅̓̈́͑͐̀͑̂̐̎̉͒͒̑̿͗̈͑͂̎͊̍͑̓͌̉̓̊̑̊̔͒͋́͑̈́̏̄̆̽̒͋̈̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͕̩͕̰̗̰̭̹͔̙͖̥͓̻̼̲̰̣̭͙̲̱̺̠̭͙̟̯̭̜̖̠̙̣̦̙͙̦̙͖͈̺̻̞͔̘̹͕͎͇͙͙͇͚̰̗̘̱̠͙̪̮͍͔͓͔̖̪̱̭̼̺̗͕͇͓̜̻̞͈̤̼͇̯͔͈̗̬̖̝̯̜̼͈̞̝̮̻͖̖͈͉͙̼̞̖̲͙̤̤̝̭͔̣̥̼̟̩̤͎̘͔͇̳͓̰̠̰͕̺̟̹̙̖͚͔̮̻̻͔̘̯̥̱͍̩͇͓̹̬̱̲̻̟̪͇͕̫̬̤̥̲̝̺̥̭̲̜̫͙͕͓̱̝̙̠̼̝̥͈̦͉͍͇̰̩̮͔̣͎͔̱͔̟͔̙̥̥͈̫͚̗̻͎̯̝̮̩̺̙̤̞̟̮̝͚͕̝̱̝̖͎̯̖̤͓̼͇͕͉͓̟͓͕̱̟͓͍̠̭̠̤͓͔̦̘͎̝̦̤͉͉̩̰͓̎̔̋͑̈̅̎̅͊͂̏͌̊̀̊̃̂̓̈̀͗́̎̏̾̊̄̈̓̍͒̀̅̐͂͛̉͒̌͐̅̍̆͋͋͒̉͐͐̔͆̑́͐͗̓̒͊̀͐̒͑̈́̿̄́̃͂̉̔͌̽̊̈́́̾̓̾̔̒̀͗̂̄͊́́̀̾̔̓̄̀́̈̑̏̿̓͋̍̊̈́̆͒́̑͐̿̀͆̐̔̈̌̈́̔̅̉̽̌͋͐̑͒͒̌̓̒̑̓͛͂͆̓̽̈́́́́̈͋̌̀̅̍̏̎̑̿̈̈̈͌̎͌͗̋̈̎̒̐͋̔͋̄̋̑̈́̇̏̔͊̑͆͂̇́̃̋̔̒̍̈̿͐͒͊͗͗̋̾̇͒̽̄͒͌̐́̎͋̇̽̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̯͎̣̤̹͈͓͈̪̟̻̲̥͕̜͉͍͎̥̥̯̹̤̤͓͔̣̗͕̗̜̟̠͙̘͚̼̝̪̮̩̘̰̦̟̦̗̮̬̜̻̼͖̣͖͈̠̟̲̩̰͎͎̦̱̳̱͇̺͚̩̳͔̬̗̱͕̹͎̟͖̬̲͈͖̗̫̙̯͕̙̺͈͔̙̟̝̯͕̪̫̣͖̙̳̜̠̤̤̙̻͕̳͔͇̣̱̞̭͎̮͔͓̞͓̲͚͎̜͇̻̬̹̫͓͕͈͎͕͙̯̼͍̳͚̺̳͇͓̼̯͚̝̬͍̜̩͙͍͓̗̳͓͍̜̬͓͓͓̼̹̲̯̯͉͕̪̼̻̘̯̦͖̻̪͇̞̦͙̝͎̰̫͚̬̗̹̤̗̗͍̪̙̥̘̹̼̬̠̝͖̮̭̀̍͆̀̉̈́̾̒̓̈́͗̌̎̎́͊̀̐̍́́̊͂̉̓͋̒̉̈́̎̈́̈́̊̔̽̎̋̽̀̈́̊̎̽̅̒̓̐̍̇̇̋̑̊͑̓͗͂̒͑̂̀̽̾̓̏̔̒̂͛̀̍̀̐̋͊͋͂̈̓̈́̄̓̀̏̃̊͆̂̂̂̈͋̿͋̂̐̂͋͑̂͂͒̑́̋̿̿̍̋̄̊̇́̈́̅͒̎̑̒̍̒̿̊̊̏̾͐̆̏̒͌͋͗͒̔̃̈́͌͐̀̀̆͐̈́̎̍̎͊̈́́̽͂̄̋̌̓̐̏͗̄̾̎̊̓̿̿̃͗̀͂̍́̐̈́̒͆̓͐̀̈̊̽̀͒̀̽͛͗͊̑̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅr̷̡̨̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̺̺̗͓̘̰̩̳͖͙͓̦̹͍̠̰͎͔̘͈̼̣͕̙͎͈̟͎͈̬͍̫̲̹͓͕͈͈͙̮̻̬̻̳̱̰̘̠̰̪̥̺̱͎̩̘̬̹̝̳̗͒̌͂̋͛́̈̐̉̓͐̂̔̂̐̊̿̄́̒̈́̊̓̇́̅͑̿̈́̂̾̉̊͂͂̂̈́̒̃͒͊̊̑̐̒̽͋̈̈́̌͂̆̆̔̍͌̌̾͗̅͑̃̏͂̎̌͊̆͂̈́͒̄̀̑̕͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̜̪̹̘̙̖̱͉̪̘̬̦̥̮͚̞̬͖͉͚̼̬̹̙̫̝̙̯̥̯͖̱̭̮̗̠͔̹̗͔̣̖̫̳̭̼̳͙͔͕̰̞̟̪̘͔̙̩̩̤̞̩̖̺̤̪͖͚̘͕̝͓̬̩͔̗̞̭͕͙̜̺̬̳̘͎͓͖̲̗̼̤͍͉̮͖̙͓̗͉̺͚͕̥̣͉̟̝̮̦̬̞̼̮̯͎̝̳̹̫̮̻͕̭͍̩̭͔̥̹̖̻̼̫̮̜͓̜̪͇̦̬̞͖̹̥̩̠͖̼̭̼͔̝̦͎̪̮͉̳̪̠̯͙͉̮̟̳̣̟̪̝̺͇̻̼̥̝͖͍̗̪̣̬̰̗͔̪͖̝̣̫̮̮̣̜̫̦̯̮̳̦̫̩̭͈̺̥̮̪͎̱̦̻̦̗͇͎̠̳̳͙̼͇͇̰̪̻͎͈͉̝̼͚̞̰̳̤̯͚͇̣͇͔͎͇̳̹̻͓̱͓͙̫̙̯̏̈́̊̍̔̈̔́͐̑̇̽̈́̂̒͑̈́̊̈́͋̌́̂͐͒̒̔̈̅͆̾͛͌͆́͆̄͂͌̊̂͗̃́̿͛͒̂͌́̊̋̐̆̃̕̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̵̡̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̮̠͍̘̘̪͕̲̞̼̹̝̭̣̤͕̺̙͚̤̘̞̱̥̯͎̪̘͙̪͙͚̯̞̜̪͉̠͚̗̦̰̗̭̝͇̗̩͚̼͖͕͙͖͕̻̉̀̌̊́͊̾̏̊̈́̄͛̉͒̉̌̽͆͛̈̓̒̋̅̔̃͒̅̏̈́̓̉̄́̈̃̍̈́̾̒̋̓̑̈́̆͐̀͌͂̈͂̊͌̀̂̊̔̔́͊̍̈̂̌͛͆̉̈̆̊͊̋͌̈́͛̈́̔̎̇̉͒̈́̓̍̎́̐̈́̃̓͗͆̂́̃̐̇̑̇̌͋̎̊͛͛͐̐͑͆͋͆̀̂͑̋̈́̐̌͋̒́͌̈́̔͌̉̀̀́̋͛͌͐̿́͆̿͑̏̏̃̐͑̓́̍̒͋̃̈́̾̄͂̔͗͂͌̅͒́͋́̓̏͐́́̊͆͗̌̐̽̍̎̈́̿͗̓͒͐̀͛̈́͂̆̃̇̈̋̈̓͛̒̈́̆͊͗̔̍̇̇̊̾̑̊͛̓̐͆̎̐̈́̇͐͑̇́͋̈́̑̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅl̷̢̨̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛͚̖͕̙̤̱̝̫̬̖̠̟̦̩̟͙̮̟̼̟͇͇̣̼̬̗͖̲̩̳͚̗̱͍̣̭̞̙͔̲̭̝̗͙̞̰̰̼̟͕̖̩̬̳̯̩̖͉͍̰̺̹̺͓̼͖̮̤̪̟̞͓̳̠̥͔̦̖͇̺̻̫͕̮͈͎͕̻͇̱̰̳̜̱̖͇̱̺̙̤͈̝̩͍̼̮͇͉͎͕̳̺̬̞̭̜̬̜̰̮͉̠͕̗̬͕̞͔͉͖̝̖̹̲̝͇͍͉͎͎̗̰̤̜̼̲̙̣̳̮̫͖̰̠̹̬͇̱͈̠͕͖̳̪̬͈̲̩̩̯̝͚͉̰͚̻͖̱̲̖̼͙̦̻̝̞̝̮̥̬̘̮̥̱͍͔͓͖̟͕͓̫͙̦̱̣̝̞̺̝̼̻̻͇̦͖̻̞̣̮͑̃̽̀͌̈́̿͋̈́̈̍̌̍̉͐̿͗̎̽̀̓̿̈́͗̅͊̊̏͋̉͌͊̇̔͑͆̋̊̈̅̾̇̑̆̅͂̅̂̆̔͊͗͐̒̄̈́̿̔̑͆̆̽̑́́̿͂̈͐̈͗̋͛͐̑̎͐̈̃̈̉̄͐̆̌͗͊̌͆͗̀̐̈́͐̾̂̈̋̏̀̂͗̈̐̏̑̃̂͊̄̄̾͑̋̿͊̑̈͐̏͆͌͆͒̈̀̀̅́̀͋̐̓͆̉̊̅̀͑̿̀̓́̅͒̈́̀̂̔̌̋̋̆́͒̈́͌̍̀̔͗̃̒̍̒̿͆̈́̃̉̔̒̉̀͌͋̿̈̉̍̇̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅd̵̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̪̬̼̺̘̹͎͉͖̲̠̱̗̯͉̻͓̜͉̞͖͙͙̗̙̞̟̮̪̖͇̩͎̝̠̜̯̥͓̖̭̝̟͈̟̜̫̤͇̦̜͖̤̪̹̦̯̭̬̭͈̞͎̳̙̠̺̘̬̹̹̰̬̙̱̼̹͇͔̼̦̱̹̣̝̭͖̺̻̖̭̤̟̻͙̩͖͈̫̰̥͙͈̖͚̯͇͖̪̖̱̬͍͒͂̈́̈̅̎̎̃̊̇̎͊͛͛̇̄̆̊͑̍̈̂͑̋̿̆̒̃̓̎̈́̐̈́̈́̀̀̋͑͊͐̔̍͗̄̃̆̑̈͑̋̊̎͗̂͂̍̿̃̍̒̃̆̅̊̃̍̄͒̋̑̆͗̈́͊̐̀̓͌̃̒̌̓̌̓̓̉̈̏̔́̅̇̎̉̍̔̔͑͛̈́̃͛̓̓̈́̌͌́̾͒͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̴̨̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̪͉̥̲̣͙̗̦͎̘̩̬̱̲͓̞͇̮̼̝̲͔͎̺͚̟̪̝̻̱̺̦͍̝̹̮̰̼̼̯̦͙̲̺̮̭̦̰̞͈̙̱̜̭̥̫̖̬͖͓̞̰̲̳͖̠̯͍̼̰͙̠͖̹͚͈͈̝̫̜͖̳͙͕̣͎͍͕̣͍̰̟̝̻̹̻͎̱̗͇͚͍͚͔͇̥̘̗͓̥̠̮͉͖͔͓̠̬͚̟̺̞̻̙̝̩̤̰͈̼̝̣̪̤͉͙͙͚͙̙̠̘̺̜̥͍̭̙̲͚̫̖̹̣̣̤̤͇̦̱̣̥̟͇̦͚̣͓̝̣͚̗̥͚͔̺͈̞͍̬̞̫͈̩̯̰͚̱̘̜̻̗̟͍̖͚̫̼̣͕̥̠̞̼̼̗͑͆̾́̓͛̅͐̑̂͌͒̂̑̑̋́̀͂̎̐̃͑͊͒̊̑̀́̃̊̎̎͗̄͊̌̈͌̂̈́͋́͗̌͐͌́̑̍̅̍̏̒́̓̓̐̄̂͌̒̈́̉́̒̉̓̔̎̊̏̈́̈̈̔̑͛̓͑͌̑̈̓̈́̓͛̒͐̀̀̀̋̀̈́̀̂̀͆͛̓̽͌̔̇̓͗̎͑̐̾̆̍͂̔̊̏͋̉̀̋̀͐͒̏͌̀̃͌̃̀̈̋͊͛̀̓͒̃̋̈͌̾̏̑̉̾̄͒̏̒̌͗̓͂̾̊̉͆́̆̔͒͆̾̾̽͗̔̌̋̋́̓͐̀̍̿͒͐̀̿͌̈́̈́̋̍̈́́̎͆͑̇̂̒̀̓̔͋̃͆̓̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅŗ̸̢̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̺̭̙̬̠̠̻͓̲̗̼͖͉̭̥̦̩̮͓̺̠̱̭̟̦̳̘͇͕̻̱͍̭͖̯̖̻̜͎̠̹̣̟̪͈̟̖̪̻͙͍͎̭͍͇̜̻͙͎̱̳͉̩͍͙̘͓̭̟̘͚͚̗̟͈̬̯̙̠͔̲̣̫̝̫̖̩͓̗͇͍̱̫͚̺̳͙̩̯̮̩͈̖̲͙̹̦͖͎͎̣̲̜͖̮͎̘̖̖̟̮̭̮̥̳͕͎̙̰͓̟͇̲̝̩̬͍̹͉̲͇̗̳̫̳̜͎̫̠̱͖̲̳̲̱͈̯̞͉̪͇̫̠̲̣̩̹͇̥̘͖͖̳͈͙̱̲̟̝̹̜̣̫̲͓͙̠͎̹̗͖̰̠̮̰̜̝̥̮̣̲̙͉͓̥̤̞͈͎̭̰̫̝̳̳̘̞͕̭͕͖̮͔͔̟͔̬̭̖̗͓͎͚̦͇̟̦̘̗̲̬̺̣̜̟̺̯̠̄͂̆̉̽̄́̍̐͛̆̌̆͊͂̀̏̐͑̽̾̑̂̽̓̓͋̔͗̄̏́̀̑͆̀̔̓̈́̓̽̓͐͊̋̎̋͌̀̓̍̓̓͛͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̠̺͙͖͉͔͉̫̜̝͚͎̤̰̣̟̩̬̳̲̘͈̟̫̫͎̩͈̤͈̥͕̞̲̣̻͖͕͙̝̠̯͇̜̫̜͚͍͉̮͓̰̲̮̜̬͍͇͓̝̝͖̟͚͙̲̠̫̣̜͈̘̻̹̦̞̠̠͖͎̲͖̘̬͎̱̱͕͓̳̹̻͔̪̩͕̣̣͇̫͉̞̺̫̠̪̬̱̠̱̥̮̯͖͖͓̖͈̰̲͓͓̟̦͈͕̺̙͇͈͔̺͓̫͕̹͈̙͕̻͍͉̻̰̺̫̝̝͍̯̥̦̹͉͇̝̪̦̞̠̳͓̮͎͔̭͍̬̰̩͕̮̳͉̩̝̬̥̞̘͍̬̪̭̠̥̻̼̠̭̹͚͎̘͕̦̓̓̀̒͂̆̈́̉̈́̾̊̍̄̐̾̀͂̌͊̿͗̑̈́͊̆́͂̔̓̈́̈́͛̈͛͛̇̀͐̐̅́̓̓̓̂̏̏͛̓̊̊̆͂̿̎͊͒̍̓̊͛̓͊̆̓̂͌̊͊͂̇̓̂̓̌̂̊̓̿̓͂͑͗̽͛̋̂̈́͗͐̃̏̑̍̅̃̒̐͌̓̍̿͆̂̒̃͑̄̿͊̿̽̓̔̔͗͌̌̐̃̉̓̌̊̍͒̂͒̑̈́͐͊̑͌͑̽̅̏̅̐̂͗͊͊͋̈́̾͌͒̏̎̓̃̔͒̊̊͂̇͌̎̆͊́̒͆͗́͐̀̿̍̀̃̿́̉͋̈̇͋͐̅̌̅̓͋̍̽͐̒̆̾̃̍̽̑͒͂͗̌̀̌͂̈́̂̍͗̈́͌̍́̈́̄͊͆̋̉́̐͌̄̓̎̅̊͐̾̊̿͋̔͌͆͒͌̔̓̄͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̳̹͉̜͙̫̦͉̗͖͋̅͑̀̈́͌͗̋͑͌͂͑̀̑̎́̌̈͐͑͊̅̓̊̀̅̐̾̔͊̒̐̄͛̕͠͝͝ơ̵̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̡̛̛͙̲̞̞̙̻͇͓̩͓̳̥̹̙̰͙̙̼͎̩̣͚̞̹͈̱͍̩̻̤̩̲͖̠̦͓̯̦̩̟͙̲͍̫̫̻̟̣͕̝̩̼͔̬̫̞͖̤̫̻̲̟̙͎͖̹͚͓̺̜͖̝̖͕͉̭̯͈̝͓̪͔̱͖̠̯͓̠̱̱̖̦̜̺͈̺̞̬̹̮̳̪̠̬̱̗͈͇͙̦̜͉̥̱̤̦͖̭̥̦̯̺̫̥̠̥͓̹͚̗̬̻͙͇̘̖̤̗̜̗͇̹̝͎͎̖̼̣͈̞̻͉̞̻̻̻̭̣̯̟̙̱͎̫͈̞͖̠̼̫̲̞̗̻͓̗̟͚̻͍͚̖̫͉̫̟̠͎̦͔̝͉̩̣̗͚̻̫̰̰͉̰̥̺̋͐́̊̆͊̒̓̆̀͌̊̃́̂́͋̌̉̂̽́̈̈́́̀̒͒̈̉͂̊̒̿̍̎̍̊͑̋͒͌̄̇̅̋͌͋̽̐͆͗̃͂̃̅́̑͋̆̂̀̀̽̾͊̔͛̃̈̏̆̈́̓͒͌̀͗͛͌̽̑̂̇̀̍͗̽́̔̀̎̐̓̈̓̔͆̈́̔̀͐̍͆́̈́̀̅̉̈́̈̀̎̎̽͆̾̅̂̐͗̀̋̒̋̔̑̋̅̽̆͂̈̐͆̊̍̍̔̂͂̽͌͂̓̀̄̽̅̃̏̑̊͒́͒̀̈͒̇͒̒̀̈́̈̊͆̓̎̑̈́͌̐̀̃͌̒͒͌͌̆̌͆̑̀͋̃̀͛͊̀̐̓̈́͛͗̑̏̾̈̉̈̒͐̀̇͛̔̃̍̈̊̅͂̊̈́̓̓̽͊͐͐͋̀̈́̅̈́̋̈̓͐͒̈́͛̑̈́̊͌́̾̀͋͋̌̋̅͒̀̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̤͖̰͓̟̀͛̈́̏̽̎͋̒͗̋͋̚͜ĉ̵̨̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̲͚̰͇̰̞͕̝͍͙̦̳͇̙̜͖̞̩̝͕͈̭̫͇̲̰͈̼͚̹͈̘͉̫̗̰̜͚͔̹̠̬̹͍̹̩̱̭͕̘̬͚̗̱̘̮͓̳̠̤̫̙͙̟͕͍̳̱͎̜̫̳͓̫̘̘̳̞̫̩͙̲̖͚͖̤̫̮͍͚̘̠͇̱̩̲̼͔̳͔̱̜̪̠̮̹͈̱̮͎̗̠̥̭͚͕̻̮̘̩̮̳̺̭̺̲͈̥̱̰̱̬̼̜͖̟̬̝̫̖̤͓̥̼̘̯̺̦̦͙̞̥̤̻̯̯͍͎͎̯͍͓̣̗͔͔̭̳͚͚̣͖͓͕͕̞̱̲̗̩̩̰̦̻̥̫̥͓͕̮̞̠͇̟̈́̑̇́̈́̀̔͂̏́̅́̈́͛̓̿̄̒̊͗͗̈́̍̎̆́̀̈́̈́̏̋̏̋̑̈́̈́̓́͂͗̉͂̾̔̓͌̾͌͊̏̈́̌̊͌̽̎͋͌̏̈̽͗̿̄̊̈́̈́͑̍͂̏̄͗̀̈̎̀̐͆̀̽̃͆̅́̓̏̽̇̆́̈́̿̈̓͑̾̔̉̆͌̈́̂̉̆͆̏͋͑̊̍̓̊̉͋̒̈́̀͑̽͒̏̀͒̀̎͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̷̧̡̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̩͎̖̩̲̟̙͔̱̰͇̹͕̗̟̘̼̮͍͓̹̲̹̭̣̳̦͎̳̹̭̣͖͖̘̱͎͚͉̘̖̥̙͈̦͕͉͍̹͍͍̟͎̰͖̜͍̩̯̲͕̦͇͔̰͈̼͇͓̣͓̜͍͙͕͚̙̪̬͖̦̥̪̘̖̗̩͓̣̜͉̝̱͍̤̩̫̥̙͚̬̥̪̳̖̰̿̿̑̃̀̊̍̃̈́͛͛͋̍̄̇̈͊̽́̓͐͆̓͛͂̇̔͆̎́̂̈́̎͆̍̓̓̈́̍̉̓́̒͋̔̅̃̽́͐̏̀̐̍́̾́̃̃̆̅̏͋̄̎̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅļ̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̗̹̘̰̘̫͕͚̝͈̰̞͚͇͚̤̬̗̦͕͇̰̩͎̦͓̞̙͉̜̠̹̹̗̥̖̲͉̘͉̦̦̳̠̝̰̻̲̪̳̣̮͎̹̠̺̹͚̘͓̖͚̖̺̫͚͎͚͍͇̞̬͚͎̞̩͎̳̫̖̙̱̦̰̘̻̪̥͈̻͎̻̞̟̼̜̺̪̬̩̘̣̻̣̼̥̭̭̥̲̼̙̓̈́͋̇͌̅̂̔̈́̔͂̍̇̃̒͛̎̄͊̀͑̀̑̎̍̈́̉̔͗͒͑̄̄̿̂͋̅̿̈́̒́̔̓̊̍͋̑́̓̌̒̓͂͋̅̍̅̍̒̇̃̽͊̆̑̎͊̀̐͂̑̉̍̓̈̍̌͂̈́͑͒͗̍͋̃̍̑͂̓̿́͛̎̆͋͂͋̋̉͊̾͛̋̄̄͊͑̓͊̒͋͑̈́͂̎̄̒̈́̅̃̑̒̓̓͐̂́̀̂̓̈́̒̊̿̏̾́̅̀̎̍̐͌̊͐͗̋̊̿̇̊̉͆̏̔̂̐̑̌̇̋́̊̂́̀̎̽̀̅̏̄̀͗̂̽͋̈̆̑͌̃́̏͆͑́̿͗͂͊̇̌͋͆͐̇̐͌̓̀̉̐̊͌͐̍̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̸̢̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͖̻̖̻̠̘͚̖̻̬̯̩̰̪̙̯͈̖̙̗̳͍̬̼͖̮̫̰̫͈̪͙̤̞̟̪̱̯̙̳͓̥̯̲̻̳̣̖̖̲̬̰̯͕̟̝̥̲̬͕̪̣̳̜̭̦̺̹͓͔͙̤̬̗͖̪̟͈̩̹̺̤͕̪̣͖̹̩͇̳̘͔̥̫̻̣̣̬̙̲̪̩͙͈̥̠̭̲͇̦̗̞͔̰̲̗͚̟̱̩͙̯̼̭̬̳̰̯̥̱͔̟͈̲̠͕͖̱̥̙̱̰̹͚̹̟̥̹̫͎͈̜͎̫̱̭͒̈̊́͌̀̈́̈́̐̾͒̍̃̊̑́͑̎̍̌͗̑̓͛̇̂̃͛̈̑̈́͐͆͆̊̀̐̃̉͂͑̀̍̎̈́͒̃̒͋̽͆̎̃̑̀̑͆̈́̏̀̉̐̈́̓͂̂͒͂̑͑́̅̐̀͑̀̓͒̏́̿̄̀̑̊̄̅̂̈̌̉̂͒̂͌͌̐͆͂́̅͐̒̽̂̓͊̽̌̊̽̾͒͌̓̀̐̉̆͐̎̂̈́̾͌̑͆̌͛̑̂̆̔̾̓́̋̽̒͗̓̐̏̍̀͒͐̍̍̊̌̈́̉̂̽̑̑͐̀̀͊̉̓̀̈͊̀̍͑̈́̾̂͗́̈́̏̍́̽̽̊̒̋͂̄͐̉͗̊͐̂͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̧̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̪̦͚̖̼̻̠͈̘͖̩͚̻̺̙̮̟̺̰̳͎͙̺̝̳̫̬͕͎̠̮̱͔͚̳̗̩̠̬̻̭̀̄̾͒̓͊̈̆̎̾͗̉̾͆̎̽́̊̐̿̓̆̿͒͆͆͆̑͑͊̀̀͆̈͂̐̈́̈͋͌́̃̓͗̈́͐̅̊̏̆͒̾͊̓̍̌̃̾̆͒̌̈́̐̂̈́̇̋͐̽̀̑̉̈́̓̈̾̊̈͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ẅ̸̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̡͎͙͎͕͉̪͍͎̦̟̗͖̦̣̱̺͓͓̟̯̙̝̝̘͚̞̜̤͈̱͈̹̥̖̠͕̮̘̬̰̮̟̲͈̞̻̬̝̝̠̲͇̼͚͚̼̘͇̙̩̞̣̤̝͕͍̘̲̩̬̯̰̟̥̬͚̜̦̖̪͕̙̪̗͚͓̲͈̩̥̫̞̜̯̜̦͍͚̲̪̫̖̞͖̳̯̲͍͓͈̦͓̞̺̭͇̰̝̗͕̦̪̮͍͔͎̟̳͕̺̳̩̯͈̲̺̥̩͇̯̣̬͈͓̱̪̻͔̺͔̻̠͔̝͎̤̱̬͉͚͖̩̖͎̦̞̳͇͈͚̖̣̩͖̩̣̜̼̲̥̝͉̠̜̹̱̼̫̮̥͖̬̭͕̻̺̻͎̯̭̱͍̜̣͙̗̟̳͇̱͕̤̩̠̭̟̘͚͉͎͓͉͇͈̗̳̖̙̞͍̼͔̗̯̫͎̟͉̩̘̝̩͚̪͕͎̣̘̹͎́̿͊̃̽̄̎͆̊̔͋̿͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅḧ̸̢̨̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̬̭͖̠̭̺̙̺͉͍̖͇͓̻̯̬͇̞̮̰̤̝͉͉̙͙̫̪̦͖͙̬̙͙̺̠̤̦͖͙̼̳̣̘̠̦̙͓̹̙͖͚͔͇̝̼̼̗̖̖̘̯̰͔͇̣̮͚̹̟̫̗͚̦̻̯̭͈̮̦͈̼̯̬̤̪̙̥̲̦̜̗̣̘͉̬̘̼̖͉͚̙̮͖͔̩̦̻͉̭́͂͌͗̏̈́͛͋̓̌̃̀́́͌̂̈́̾̈́͗͑̅̈́̈̓̐̊̆̆̽̌̒̽̇̒̄̑̐̒̄̽̔̌̂̍̔̂́̎͛̿̀̑͛̊̄̉͂̒̿͆͋͑̇̆̒͊͒́̑̍̋̒͂̿͐̊̒̄͐͑̋͆̅́̿̽̓͒̂̓̃̋͛͗͛̿̽̃̽̑́͗̃̐̇̑̑̆͂̃̈́̌͆́̅̃̌͒̓̐̊̋͂̇̅̄̋̈̉̀́̀̓̑̆̌̃̓́̑̀̀̀̇͒́̿̏͛̅̊̈́́̈̑͌̀͆͛͗̌̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅe̵̢̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̨̡̧̨̢̨̡̼͓͉̙̘̗̞̪̞̖̠̪̲̻̭̣̱̫̭̙͉̳̯̹̞͍̟̣̣̩̖͈̹̝͍͉̼͔̼̗͕͚͇̗̦̭͈̜̮̫̤̩̦̻͈̰͓͉͓̺̬̪͇͖̜̪̘͍̭͖͚̦̬̩̝̜͈̬͔̩̤̝͙̳̫͔̟̞̪̦͕̼͇̳̦̰̭͖̹͓̜̗̥̬̣̫̩̰͈͙̹̫̼̲͇̠̬̘̫̞̺̠̮͇̳̞̭̲͉̝̖̦͉̙̣̪̥͙̺̮̼̹̣̝̪͎͙͇͉̫͇̯̝͖͗̊̂͑̓̍̀́͑̓̄͆̒͛̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̨̧̨̢̛͔͎͖͍̼͔̹͇̺̮̯̹̲̩̘̝͈̭͉̟̭̪̩̞̦͔͈͉̫̲̦͔̯̖̟̮͚̪̬͈̣͉̺̼̱̫̩̭͙̖̱̰͔͎̪̯͙̱̲̘̙͆̈͐̈̃̀͋͐͒̊̏̆͑͂͐̉̃̌͂̄͛͒̐̈́̌̌͛̌̒̑͊̿͛͒͒̐̈̎̃̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̧̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̼̝͇͙͚̜̦͕͍̣̱̗̭̺̗̜͙̩͔̱̣͍͓͕͔̪̩͇̲͈̪͇̥̮̪̟̦̠̥̲̦͔͓̲͕̪̬̭̰̰̝͖̟̲͚͕͓̯̙͔͚̝̜̦͖̳̯͇͕͙̤͓̼͍̪̦̗͕̬͍͚̪͓̭͈͔͈͔͖̟̜̘͓̯̗̱̘̱̤̱͓̟̫̜̝̫̠̘͙̝̗̝̳̥̠̪͖͈̠̯͒̉͛̿̉̀́̏̈̋̇̎̽̏̍͆͛͗́̓͌́͛̈́̓̒̄͌̒͒͑̆̎̽̂̓̊͌͆̌̒̅͒̂̓́̈̍͒́̈́̾̆̀̂͑̾̃̽͗́̇̾͗̆̐̿̑̑̈́̇̈́̀̒͑̉̃̽̽̇͆̽̐̾́̒̀̓̉̌́͆̃̾̑͑͒̀̌̈̀͒́̍̎̓̄̐͋̊̒͐̀̿̇̌̿̀͗̉̋͐́̇́̒̃̀̀̈́̈́͒́͊̉͛͑̌̌̓̓̔̄̄͂͑̽̇̓̂͐̿̀̇̂̾̿͋̀͑̀̐͑̎̑̒̈͋̎͗͒͌̂͑̾̀͐͐͑̂͑̈́͛͊̍͑̒͋̇̑̊͐̃̒̄̅̓͆͂̉̄̌̿͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅḮ̴̡̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̢̧̧̛̫̠͈̬͇̳̖̻͖̹̮̫͉̯̰͈͙͎̤̭͍̬̭̭̞̳̦̝̭̟̲̗̱̳̠̩͉̲̻̱͎̰͔̤͈̯̠̰͈̭̥̫͚͈̘̩̞̹̗̜͍̳̞̳̫̰̠͉̦̳̘͙̜̙̬̦̞̩͎͙̼̣̮͓̮̩̱͖͙̼͙͙̟̱̞͙͙̤͓͚̤̤͍̥͉͙͎̘̺͕̺͖̠̭͙̤͓̪͈̰̤̝͓̱̞̥̳̳̤̭̩͓̫͖̥̻̠̮̳̙̰̦͕̙͚̫͎͎̦̠̬̺̭̙͔̤̲͈̖̦̝̙̱̰̬̲̰̖͍͋̾̎̐́͂̈́̈́̆̈́̍̏̓̇̂̈́̾́̓̒͑̍͒̄͌͒̌̅͊̊̀̉͋̌͌͋̏̒͊̋̎́͐̇̎̃̎̓́̈́̑̄̓̉͐̓͛̇̃̎̃̒͑̀́̌̾͋̀̾̂̂̍͑́̇̿͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̝͔̩͔͙̲̼͖̯̖̫̰͙͖͉͚͇̻̮̮̖̥̲̙͙̦̞̙̣̲̣̮̺̹̜̲͍̻̣̟̫̘̠͕̜͈̜̣̮̼̤̥̟̰̙̯͉̖͔̣̰͍͖͕̜̤͚̥͙̬͍̼͉͖̖͓̘͓͎͈̘̲̲̳̝̗̦͚͔̲̠̺͎̼̻̼̱̟̦̙̘͔̹͇̥̗͓̼͕̭̫̗̱̞̲̙͎̻͓̯̤̲̰̙̟̲̺̺̙͕̗̯͕̭͈̹̮͙̩̠̮͇̬͉͈̹̪̬̰̜̹̹̙̗͚̲̤͖͚͍̭͎͈͈̙̺͍̖̙͇͍̯͖̮̝̝̮͉̮͕̘̻̫̪̮͖͔̖͎͇͇͈̝̙̼̩͉̯̣͓̥̳̜̝̳̟̱͖̑̋̒́̿̿̓̾̓̎̅̆͛́͆́̑̽̓͑̏̉̉̇͛̌̇͒̊͑̐̏̈̀̓̇͆́̈̿̐̀̃̏̈́̇̇̊́̉̏̾͊̀̈̏̓͊̔̽̅̿̓̆͌̽̆͋̑̏̉̊̄̀̍̇́̈́̔̾̾͗̂̉̏͒̑̅͌́̌̍͆̈́̿̎̐̽̑̀̃̀̇̾̈́̐͛̄͗̉̆̋̉͑̋̒̋͑͛̒̓̄͒͆͛͆͛̋͂̋̂̆̇̑̈́̔̑͛̃̂͌͛̈̅̈́̊̽̀͛͆̄́̓̽͌̓̏̂͐͆̋̌͑̈́́̾̈͂͂̀́̿̄̐͗̄̇̈̅̍̋͛̋̌͂͑̈͂͑̑̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅa̴̢̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̪̪̳̠͕͎͉̝̘̩̠̺͉̺̰̯̙̖̭̭͍̥̝̬̤͚̮̹͙̙̻̼̬̙͔̯̫̤̠͎̤̠̯̦͓̗͇͕̝̫̩͓̫̰̖͉̟̰̮̙͈͖͓̯̜̤̬̜͍̞̖̖̜̘̪̖̻̠̻̫̣̭̤̫͉̣̩̣̥̗͎͉̝̮̗̯̤̱͓̣̣̤͇̾̈̀̇̐͂͒̍̉̿̎̋̈̅͆̓͆̓̀̾̔́͐̀́̏͒̂̆̑̓͆̽̊̂̆̔̓̋̅̉̔͑̑̎͑̐͑̀͒͐͐̈́́̌̒̇̓̃͌̀͛̀̽̽̀͆̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅĺ̵̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̢̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̳̼͙̜̹̬̝͉̖̭̯͉̜̳̥̙̱͎̯͎͚̖͕̙͖̱͉͇̼͓̘̮̞̱̜̣͚̪͔̠̟̜̯̗͔͈͓̟̲͇͖̪͖̦̤̤̘̺̝̗̝̦̯͖͚̦͉̰̤̘̭̙̥̯̩̗̻̥̯̞̞̻̞̰̼͖̙̦͈͈͙̳͖͓̙̰̖̰̥̲̦̹̯͍̩̭̙͉̩̗̠͍̥͉̣̩̠̳͕̤̝̬͖͉̜̲͔̻̟̥̙͎̗̘̥̪̜̠̠̜̝̘̪͔̝̝̰̜̮̹͙̯͔̮̩͈͕̩̘̹͚̖͍͇̯̼̹̺̯̞̤̜̺̩̥̜̻̖̹̠̻̥͈͙̺̤͓̲̣͖̣͈̠͔̠̜̖͙̖͉̘̳͔͚̰̪̩̱̞̙͎̫̟̦̗͙͙̤̫͍̣͕̞̖̼͈̹͇͎͕͎͉̹̼̱̗́͂͂͊͌͆̀̈̌̅̋͒̓̓̆́̃̑̉̐͗͌̎̄̀̈́̅̿̓̒̇͗͆̈́̓̆̇͆̐͛͐̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̷̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛͓̠̰̺͎̻̙̯̖̳͉̫̪͍̜̝͖̻̺̫̬̟͔̣̠̤̣̝̟̬͕̣͎̠̪̻͎̫͈͔̬͔̙̫̺̗͖̪̬̟̗̖̬͙̱̼̮͍͈͓͖̪̼̫̦̟̜̻͈͇͔̠̹̼̻͎̤͎͇̯̜̝͖̝̮̥̤̲̦̤͓̼̞̱̘̞̠̪͚͈̱͕̤̼͎͇̤͖̗̻̻̭͚̬̙͓͎̦͖͎̜̙̭̻͍̠̫͇̻͙̳̰̟͙͚̻̜͕̦̬͇͉̺̯̠͇̜̥͓̭͎̱̪̰͇͖͚͉͈͍̠̲͎̮͙͋̀̾̓̌̍̓́̊́͛̄̎̾̃̒͑̓̽̀͂̇̓͗́̿͑̍̓̏͋̌͛͑̇͐̀̋͆̊́̉̐̌̆̀̏͗̀̔͗̆̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̰͎͓̲̻͈̰̖̩̦̻͍̙̖̮͚̹͇̮͉͈̠̣͙̳͎̹͍̹̙̬̜͕̩̤̳͉̝͙̳̗̤̜̋̿̆̂͆̒̆̅͌͆̄͐̀̐̌̈́̇̓̂̈́̇̀̈͐̄̄̄̃̒̏̍͋̄͋͒̽̀̃͊̃̔́͊̾̒̅̃̓̉̌̿́̿̄̈̓͗̿͗̿̋̈́̓͂̐̀́̐͛̿̍̄̅͆̍̀͛̋͒̍̽́͗̇̈͛̿̅̒͊̎̏̈̐̍̏̈́̓̍͊̊̾̆̎͛́̓̾̍̂͛̎̅̓͆̿̄̈́͒̌̅̒͂͗͋̍́̋̓̏̎͑̒̃̈́̒̍̈́͆̍͂̔͋̎̐̇͑̓̂̈́͊̔̈́́̓̓̍́͗̈̈́̋͆̿͛̎̑̈́͌̌͗͗͒̾̽͒̑̍̐̊̇͑̔͊̔̀́̐̏͊͑̇͆̄̽́͂̃͌̍̾̇̾̉̅̍̉̾̊̈̂̿́͛̔̏͋̒̃̈́̓̍͒̽̀͗̂͗̏̒̔͋͐́̓̋̊̋̐͂̄́̌̀̔͆̑̈́͐̑̉̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅą̵̨̢̢̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̮͇̱̤͍̲͉̖̼̼̖͚͓͉̩̪͈̪͎͍̻̦͓̮͔͈͕̲̥̺̯͔̤̜̱̮̤͕̥͓̳̼̙͕̖̭̣̦̞̱̯̗͇̺͚̙̫̗̳̼̗͔̯͙̺̬͖͙̩̺̰̮̱̘̮̜̺̠̮̩̈́̄̍̍͌̅͐̈́̌̂̏̍̊̑͆̈́̏̈̊̍͋̈̓̆̀͂̉̇͗̔̐͗̌̊̑̾͋̒̋͒̾̒̌̔̂̒̐́̍̄̔̋̎̂̈͌͛̏͒̉̔̎͑͛̄̾͛̍̎̂̓̅̏̂̾̿̾̈́͊̊́̈͋̃͛͂̉̀̍̐͗͒͗̅̈́̾̔̌̔͑͛͊̇̌̈͌̎̒͑̔̒̏̾̀͛̽͒̐͑̎̑̅͂́̏̊͗͛̈̉͗̔̅̄͒̔́͑̾̍͐̊͂͆̌̀̊̀̾̾̒̋͂̌̔́̈́̐̿̎̀̆̆̓́̽̍̅̆̏̈́͋̇̀̋͆́̀̄̏̉̀̂̊͆͐̉̊̾̂̍͐̈̋́͐̀͆́̊̊́͋̆̿͋̀̆̇̇̉͋̇͆͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅď̶̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̧̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̟̗̙̗̲̩͖͖̼͖̫̞̳̩̪̖̮̯̦̳̤̖͍͖̘̲͔̮̯̩̩̳̥̭̺͖̙̲̦̙̱̥̱̲̹͍̭̣̯͚͖͓̱̤̱͚̻̮̥̣͙̰͖̮͙͉̻̫͔̬̲̣̭̫̹̼̹͈̞̪̠̜͖̯̬̹͚̮̯̠̮̪̹͓̞̯̤͎͇͉͕͉̪̤̜̻̤͎̘̫̞̘̪͇̞̜͙͙̫̘͈̩̳̻̳͍̮̫̜͇̝̰̥̻̦̻͈͍̳̥̹͇͔͎̦͓̱̭̬͚̝̰̲͚̲̩̦͔͖͉͈͍͔͕̭̺̤͈̬͔̘̩̝͖̯̻͉͓͎̟͇͈͖̫̝̳̞̥͓͖̺̦̰͎͍̙̳̰̙̩̦̙̖͕̙̘̠̫̝̪̩̩̙͓͕͖̠̦͙̪̖͈͙̯̜̳̬͉̱̩̣͓̗̬̘̘̳̰̺̖͔̙̥̘͂̃̆̆̾̂̀̉͐̉̓͗̌̇͋͛̃̈́̍̇̔̎̅͊̔̂̅̂̃͋̐̐͋̃̏͛̈̂̎͑͆̍̽̀͐̑̔̉̾̾͊̃̐̑̂̓̎̆̇͑̎͑͑̌̾͆̊̿̌̏́͋̀͂͋͐̎͛͋̾͒̔̆̈̾̉̓͐́̒̑͌́̒͊̎͛̌̈́̌̉̀͌̈́̓͒̽̇̂̃̽͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̴̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̦̯̻̫͓̲̼͈͔̙͚̭͔̯̜̤̤̩̥̩̬̹̖͔̖͎̳̳̫̞̣̪͇̼̫̟̠̩̮̣͇͎͓̩̲̹̪̖̦̼̳̼̮̠̩̠͙̘̲̣̟͈̳̼̥̭̯͔̩̣̥̗̙̥̹͍̜͍̻͚̮̭̼͎̮̟͕͉̤̳̹͎̻̙̪̹̠̹͕̭̲̖̲̺͉̣̭̦̝̦̖̗̰̟̻͚̯̣̮̹̮͓̥̞̹͙̤̤̪̭̝̲͇̦̠̱̜̲̘̙̫̩̬͎̩̪̥̖͓̤̮͙͇͙̜̩̞̳̖͉̪̯͚̘̝̻͚̗̲͈̤̤̝͕͈̫̞̻͍̭̳̥̼̜͉̰̬̮̞̜̱͓͚̫̱̗̯̞̜͖͓̘͖̠̮̤̝̞̫͋̐́̊̅̔̃̏́͂̈́̇̐̌̑̀̿̈̔̉̀̀̈́͋͋̽̏̊̅̑͒͑̇̿́́́̀͛͛̈͌͋͛̔̐́̒̂̇́̾̄̆̎̈̊̽̍̒͆̏̎̃͑͑͐̈̈̏̈̓͆̃̋͐̓̎͛͂̊̆̅̓̐̋̀͊̅̅̾̊́͛͑̑̍̈́̉͐̎͐̈́͊̋͆̒̉̈̋͂̓͐̏͊̅̍̓̈̔͐̋̑̒͛͗̊̓́̈̓̈͌̐͛̍̄̑̇̈́̃͊̈́̄̉́̎̒̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̬̟͇̣͉̖͔̣̻͖͉̲̼̟̮͖̝͚̞͍̗͚̫͍̯͓͓̘͚͈̟͇̼̦̝̳̞̦̩͇̣̘͙͔͉͇͔̙̦͕͚̠̮̥̘͕̞͈͈̪̘͉̥͎͙̺̘͚̹͓͎̮͈͇̮̠̦̮̳̟͍̪͓̟̞̝̝͉̮̠̟̪͙͍̣͓̻̦̞̲̟̰̗̥̩͖͇̦͓̼͉̞̟͇̝̣̯̥̲͇͎͙̦͓͉͕̫̩͔̝͍̩̲͕͍̻͍̜̰̝͇̲̟̹̥͉̭͎̹̼̭̪̙̳͉͙͍̬̰̣̱̥͕̗̘̻̠̮͇̳̭̟̠̮̱͖̲̤̻͇̖̣̦̪̹̯̜̱̲̼̞̖̞͖̼̝̦̩̰̙̭͚̲̮̭̪̙̙̤̯̣̖͖͍͚̰͓̝̙͙͔̖̠̻̹̺̻̠̹͚̻̩̠̦̼̘͉͈̥͉͎̮͎͓̣̲̘̜̣͇̮̞̱͇̻̈́̋̉̓̑̀́̆́͊̿̀̉̉͐̊̀̎̀̆̑͑̃̂͑̑͋̏̄̉͐̉̄́̃̇̈̊̂͌̊̀̈̾̐͂̋̂̇̐̌̾̀͆̀͂͗̈́̐́̉͌͂̋̾̍̍̾͑͑̐̓̃̈́̏͗̅̊̎̑̉̾̓̓́̄̽̍̉̎͐̎̓͆̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẖ̴̨̢̧̧̨͙̫̟̣̩͍̭͇̙͖͖͖̩̝̮̩̞͖̗̣͇̱̳͚̘͖͖̞͍̜̄̂̇̒̀̓̄̄̆̒̑̒͐́͑̄̀̑̌̆̋̂̎̏̈́͂͗̐̅̓̓̓̄͋̄̂̿̔͑̅̀̾̈́̎͑̇͊̈̈́̿͌͐͐̾̐̍̓̈́͐̑̏͌̅̇̎̈́̍͌́̔̒͒̆͗̉̄̈́́̒̓̔̇̿͛̽̈́̆͒̇̈́͐̄̀̄̑̍̿̏̍̈̀̐͑͂͒̽̋͂͛͛̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅâ̸̡̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̝͙͈̗̠͖̬̺͙̜̣͖͖̯͕̗̺̫͇͎̹̳̖̙̪̪͉͖̬̼̻̯̻̯̭̭͙̱̙͚̦̰̩̟͈̗̖̹͕̠̠̺͍͍̳͈̻͇̩̱͍̩͚̯͍͙̭̱̫͙̱͖͔͍͉̞̞̰̤̺͈͚̘̻̯̯̟͙͔̺͉̖͉̣̗͚͍̮̤̝̪̳̮̼̲̤̗̬͇̤̟̹̻͍͇͓͖̠͇̬̻͇̝̳̈́̊͂͊̈́̄͋̅̄̎̉͒͂̒̍͗̄̔̾̎̾̈͗̌̑͛͐̿̃̌̿̅͂̂̇̓̂͑́̓͌̂͗͑̊̀̃̌̔̀̒̔̍̀̈́̈́͌͐̔̓̉͆̈́̈͗̒̿̋̄̾̓͒̉̐̔̏̌̄̉̎̒̓̐̋̔́̅̔̓͂̀̈́́̏̓̊͑̂̋̾̏̈́̓̄̓̀̍̃̆̈́̈͌̅͑̇̒̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅv̶̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̹̦̱̘͇͔̣̩͓̻͓̱̗̈̅̍̓͋̈́͋̅̋̓̌̇̀̔͑̈́̽̄͒̆̏̒̈́̐͆̈́̒̇̊̈́́̈͐͊̏͊̓̄̓̒́͑̇̑̏́̈̈͋̈́͗̓͛̇̒̂́̐̅̿̋̑̓̏̐̇̈́̅̔̀̽̿͂̑͂̍̄̐̒̀̌̏͋͂̂̇̆̎̏̌͑̈́͗͗̇͌̾́͐̄͐͂́̎͋̑̆̓͌̑̐͊̇̽̈̆̎͗͛͒̓̀̆̋́͆̈́̆̀́͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅé̴̡̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̛̙̭̲̹̪̩̠͖̦̠̮̗̪̲̘͔̹͓̳̼̘͚͚̖̪̤̳͙͖͙͇͓͓͍̫̪̗̰̳̱̜͇̬̗͚͍̞̣͎̰̤̻̮̙̖̝͖͖͖͙̭͉̬̩̦̹͎͙̪͕̮͕̻̠͙̜͍̼͇͇̩͓͚̳͎̝̟̣͕̗̖̖̜͈̳̺̭͍̲̘̦͉̜̱̝̗͈̰̩͖̤͔̖̣̤̥͎͈̪̦͔̫̠͈͓̤͖̫̹̦̥̙̩̖̙̟̫̖̭͇̱̝̣̖̜̮͈̙̗̙͉̻̲̩̼̠̠͈̜͖̗̭̹̼̲̻̝̮̝̲̭̝̦̫͓͕̘͓͍̦̈́̔̔̀̉̇́͊̍̐̓̓̆̂̇́́̒͂̓̈̇͛̄̈͋̆̏́̇͗̑̈́͗̈́̒̆̈́̌̉͋͗̎̂̏̎͌͌͂͑̋͌̈̒̊̈́̏͛̒̓͋́̇̄̃̇̂̈́̈́̋́̀̍̌̅͐̒̈́͐͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̞͎̞͈͙̜̙̠̺̞̭̝̠͚̖͖̹̘̤̫͉̗̳̪͍͕̮͖͓̳͈̲̞̞̬̙͎̤̗̪͓̹̜̬͓͖͚͕̤͚̦̝̰͔̗̪͔̠͔͈͍̱͙̬̫̙̗̼̼͖̥͎̠̹͕͍̞̤̤̘̼͙̲̝͖͖͕̺̣̩͓̯̥̻̟̪͎̭̱͓̗̦̟͍͉̘̥̲͉̥̼̫͍̠̗͓̦̤̜̲̖̗̫͖͎̝̗͎͔̩̖̪̮̙̭̘̳͇̼̼̝̘̦̜͇̭̣̙̹̣͙̖̻̗̪͔̲̻͔͚̦͓͖̭̠̤͚͉̺͔͙̠̥̟̜͚̹̙̟̳̠̓̑̽́̌̂̌̆͗̒̒̌̀͒̎͐̐̇̓̔̈́̊̔͋̑̍͛̀̀̅͋͗̄͌̅̃̈́̅̄̆̊͊͐̊̄̉͗̌͌͌̂̏̓̄̉̊̑̇̋͗̇̾̔͊͒͗̂̈́̿̓̓̅̿̎̅͋͐̓̓̍̒̌̑̑̈́͒̃͆͆̍͊̒̇̓̋̂͊̈̒̊͐̽̍͂̄̇̒͛͛͑̊̓̌̀̓̔͗̈́̀̍̽͒̅͊̌͑̽͆͂͋̋͛͋͊̉́̎̃̋̊̊̆̈̿̓̏̅̈̒̇̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̴̢̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̥͉̮̤̠̬̭͚̥͉̘̬̲͉̫̤̲͓̯̳̻͓̱̩̬̭̲̠̭̱̼̱̹͇͓͚̭̪̝̦̞̯͍̻͎͇̝̙̹̼̺̘̹͈̙̟͎͕̹͈̖̪͙͖̼̪͕̥͍̹̗͍̳̰̺͔͍͎̹͖̎́̈́́͌͗̎̋̇̈́̾̈́̂̈́̍̂̽̇̏͒̌̊̈́̆̊̌͌̿̀̔̌̏̓̃̊͋̂̔̂̑̋̅̽̀̉̒̊̃̈́̍̑̀̀̎͆̄̈̈́͆̇͛͐̑͊̓̔̈́̔͗̓̄̓̈̅̈́͛͋̇̓̇͌͒̏̐̒̅̂͋̌̍͌͗͛͒͆́̈́̂̋̅̋̔̃͌̈́̊̊͆͋̈̐̀̿̍̎́̌̍̈͒͑̅̑̂͂̌̾̊̆͛͑̐̈̇̾̍̊́̇̋̅̎̃̈́̌̿͆̂̓͐̉̎͗̍͒͗̅̂͒̐̉̈́̽̒̿̌̈́͗̑̀̿̈́̃͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̛̛̱̘̗͇̘̹̠͓̗͖̗͓̭̘̮̺̳̹̖͍͈͍̼̯̗̭̟͓̰̳̪̭͉̰̠͍͎̣̖̹̝͉̥̱͚̲̞̖̳͉̯̹̪̹̘̬̫̹̩̰͉̹̞̱̘͈̘̗̫̬̣̥̲̙̣̥̙̼̜̭̳̪̮͈̘̘̮̦͍̞̣͓͇̝̥̼̦̲͕̜͔̻̹̪͍͉͗̀͂͊̂͂̅͌̏̃͌͑͌͊͊̆́̀̅̋͗̔̀̾̈́̈́̇̈́́̔͆̇̀̇͊̉͋̋̿̽̈́̈̍͋̆͂̄̌̍͒̆̍̅̂̾̽̃̇͗̐͋̈́͐̋̃̀̾́̋͂̿͛̐̃̈́̀̉͛͗̀͒̑̾̿̒͋͋̽͊̓̀̀̅̐͐̿͐̅̀͊͌̈́̅̇͌͂͋̇͒͗̂̽̈̇̋̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅg̸̨̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̥̫͖̖͚͎̰͇̦̤̼̤̳̠̘̤̲̰̬͖̥̫͇̩̠̪͙̥̼̜̜͍̹̙̳͚̙̱̣̬̞̖̖̯̝͓͇̬̭̠̣̟̺̦̮̠̬̮̻͇̳̲̪̠̪̳͖͚͈̭̪̠̪̺̭̳̜̞̼̝̣̜͒͒̈́̏̎̽̽̄͋́̂̈́͋́̈́̈́̿̈́̊̉̐͆͒̍̀̈́̐̈̇́̅̈́͋͆̍̎̀͋̀͆̀̒̋́̄͑̋̍̋͊́͑͂̾̀̑͑̃̀̒̈̆̂̆̓͆̈́̀͊̓̐̃̓̿̈́̓͑̅͗͐̅̓̀͗̾͑͐̿̅̅̐͂͊̋̌̇̎̽͂̿͛̄̇̌͋̅̿̉̀̂̊̋̂̌̐͐͗̾̓̈́̃͒̾̊̀̇͂͒̉̔́̆̍́̌̎́̋̌͗̍͒̏̉̾̂̃̏̓̒͂͊̽̍̉̑́̋̿̒̇̎͗̊̃̒͗̃̋̎͆̄̽̍̉͆̋̿̔͗̋̈́͂͌̂͊͌̍̌͊͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅa̵̡̢̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̖̲͓̙̥͈̼͇̟̬̗̼̼̣̯͚͔͍̖̞̗̯̖͕͓̯͓̳̝̹̬̥̫̟̱͈̦̩̣̯͍̠͕̼͎̯̝͎̰͙̜̙̤͖̼͇͖̼͕̦̱̱̼͚̻͓͈̤͍͍̮̼̗̪̯̝̖̘̗̪̠͙̬̹͓̱͕͚̝̜̼̪̻̳̠͉̲̝̖̺͚̻̬͚͉̟̞̥̺̣̲̳̹̤̬̥̟̜͔͎̹͎͓̤͎̰̘̺͔̭̫̟͚̣̣̲̣̠̰̲͓̥̣͙͔̳̘̫̳̯̘̭̜͕̰̪̼͍̩̩̦̞̪̬͎͔̪̟͎͓͙̫̠̳̗͓̜̯̫̟̲̭͎̗͙͖̳̰̤͙͚̣̬͍͍̥͉̹̗̪̲̹̩̰̱̮̻̖͎̮̹̰̲̭̥̜̞̯̲̦̲̭̭͔̹̘͎̺̱͓̩̣̗͍͚͚̜̥̞̼̥̮̝̹̻̝͙͇̩̼̠̱͆̿̔́́̊̅̄͗̈͊̿͆̏͌͊̓̿̃͊̏̀̋͊͒͑̋̍̀̌̈́͆͗͗́͐͆͊̆͆͂̽̏́̀͒͛̔͛̓͆̂͛̑̔͛͗̀́̓̈͆́̀͒̀̈́̄̽̈́͋͗̿̋̊̑̑̾̌̐́̍̒̏̇̅̿͆̿͂̎̈́͊̾̾̿́̅̎̀̾͂́̂͌̅̿̔̓͂̌̊́̑͒̎͊̉̒̄̍̃̊̾̇̃̄̈̐̈̊̀̍̃̎̆͌̋̇͛́͆̆͂̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅr̶̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̘̩͖̠̗̩̹̼̦͓̖̗̩͖̝̩̯͚̯͈̪͎̭̫̖̪̫̳͔͍̰͖̻͖̯͍̙̱̜̜̲͙͇̳̤̟̲̫̾͑̃̇͌͂̒͋̊́̅́̆̈́̂̔̍͋̎̎̀͑̌͋̑́̔̈́̏̏͆͆̀̆͌̅͋̊͛͊̏̎̆̂̃́̀̾͋͌̎͒̌͗̉̎̇́̎̀̒͑̃̾̈́̽̇̇̾̀̈́̄̔̍͊̈́̾̈̉̄͊̈̊͌̃̾͑͛̂̃͋̎̑͑͌̉͌̄̍͊̓̽̈̇̇͋̄̓́̾̒͆̓̀̏̄̐̀̒͌̅͐̊̍̏̑̅̏͌͊̄̿͛̄̊͐̓̊͊̓̊̈́̏͒̑͒́͆̈̒̐̉̍͊͌̔̈́͗̊̇̐́͑̉͗͛̆̿̑̿̈́̌̄̆͋̐͑͊̀͒̊̈́́̄̌̑́̇̐͊̃̔͗̃̍̀̏̉̓̽̅̅̉̋̈́̈́̀͛̓̓́̍̓̎̒̋̾̀̍̃̉͒̓̑̆͊̂̔̽̇̅́̀̈́̑̌͑̒̈̾̎͒́̅̋̔̌̅͂̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠b̶̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̖̪͎̼͉͓͉̦̻̻̝̬̲̞̝͍͚͙̘̲̙͕͚̮̮͇̫̗̰̘̱̖͖̟̬̖̤̭̰̖̺̩͖̤̮͕͎̖̼̰̰̹̠̰̳̻͈͉͔̖͙̳̳̩͇̬͈̲̞̠̣͔̗͖̘̗͎̣̘̭̜͇͕̲̱͙̘̥̫̻̝̣͔̣̪͎̻̭̪̱͖̞̮͙̲͔̠͇̼̣̯̥̤̜̖̣͕̥̖͍͇̹̥̘̩͓̹̫̞̤̯̬̳̫̗̳̮͉̪͇̩̫͕͓̰̞͉̍̓́̋͗̃̔́͗̍̏̓̒̎̀̈́͑͒̉̍͂͑͐̃͌͂̌̆͗͛̈́̂͛́̏̾̀̏͌̌̈́̏̿̈̏̈͌̐͑́͌̿͒̇̒̈́̒̊̂̌̆͂̎̇̀̐̓̐̀͑͒̄̅͌͋̔͛̔͂̍̈́́͑͋̌̊̂̑̀̅̅̊̇̊̊̑̆̃͑̿̉̈́̈̔́͒̏́͊̇̇͊̊̊̎̋̅̾̇̏̇̀̎̃͒̀̌͗̏̅̒̔̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̴̡̢̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̪̱̰̩̩͉͉̞͙͕̩̠̳̣̟͉̲͓̻̜͓͕̬̙̩̣̳̟̖̜͔̦̥̣̩̣̜̗̼̮̻͖̭͎͉̰̤̦̯̘̮͚̼͔̻͎̻͎̰̞͖̖̦͈̮̺̩̳͓̺̟̼̘̥͓̼̥̞̯̘̰̜̭̈́̐̓̄̈̔̍͐͆̅̽̔͊̄̽̇͊́̀͛̓͛̃̀́̄̐̐͐̐̍̋̄̈́̈́̂͒̃̃̎̎͆͂̍͌̈̋́̓̏͐̋̀̔̽͌̓̈́̋͒͌̀͌̂̊̀͋̽̐̔̈́̑̂̈̂͊̅͊͒̉̊̂̅̉̃̇͑͒͂͂́̀̀̂͑̎͂̂̋̇̆̏͌̐̓̈́̃͊̾͆̉̅̇́́̉͗̍͛̔̅̀͌̂͒̎̃̈́̾̏̎̏̑̅̽͊̈́̓̄̔͗̽́̿̉̆̐̆̓̒̍́̉͋̈́̏͂͌̈͗̀́̆̅͂͐͌̀̇̈̓̍͐̀͂́͛̐́̈̇̈́͊̿̈̀̊̓̐̃̈́̒͆̀̈́̈́̓̾̔̈́̉̉͆̂͐̾͐͌̋̈́̐͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅg̴̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̛̰̞͈͙̤̼͍̫̩͎̠̩͓̻̜̳̺͇͇̠̙̦̩͚̠͕̹͙̘̼̞̼̟̬̤̤̘͉̗͈̯̤̼̟͙̞̤̺̺̗͇̩̙̹̩͈̖̯̖̥̩̠̯̼̱̼̭̪̝͕̹̖̋̐̅̈̌̃͑̏̒̊̔͌̿̈̉͌̀͆͐́̈̽̒̐̎̂̀̒̑̃͒̿͒͛̄̔̂͑͛̌̑͂̍̀̏̃̓̄̑͛̑́̆̾̽́̆͋́̿̎́̓̎́̄̋͗̆̔͌̿̾͛̌̈͗̈̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͠͠͝͠͠ͅe̶̡̧̡̧̧̡̛̩̭͎̤͇̜͎̟̝̲̠̼̥̝̠̹̯̘̮̙͉̲̳̳͚͖͙̤̤̙͊̂̃̑̆̆͒̀̅̓̒͑͂̍̔͌̈́̏̌̓͋̉͒̈́̾̑̚̚̕͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̞̯̗͙̹̰̘͇̟̠͉͚͎̗̯̤̗̗̹͚̭̫̙̦̙͓̟̞̻̱̫̼̹̫̥̪̞̺͍̬̭͎̣̻̪̰̠̬̗͇͕̦̻͓̟̪͈͖͉̣͎̯̱̖̗̦̥̼̖̤̟̱̳͉̭͉̜̻͕̬͙̻͖̤͙̲̹͇͉̦̞̹̭͖̙͂̈̃͌͋̇͒͆̀͆̅̅͑̔̋̀̀͂̒͊̐́̂̈́̎͐̌̑̒͂̈͆̋͐̉͆̿͐̒̿̒́̉̌̌͊̓̅̏̌̐͌̄̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̶̨̧̧̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̢̛̛͕̣͈͖̪̱̩̪̱͔͕̠͓͕͎̭͇̯̻͕̥͈͈̻͎͖̮̥̻̻̙̗̭̟̣̳̜͚̜̳͇̜̥͖̦͉̻̰̙͙͍̲̩͈͙͇̤̬͎̖͇͚̟͍̘̹̙̩̲̻̗̮̘̤̭͊͋̎̀̾̌̏̾͌͆̈́̈́̍͗̋͋̐́̊̅̅̈͒̀̀͗̈́̓̎͒̂̀͊̑̓͋̽͋̌̐̏̈́̍̍̌̃̃͊͆̇͂̓͐̃̀̍̈́͆͐̀̍̑̂̈́́̀̿̾͆̂̒̈́̊͂̄̓̿̉́̈̈́̑͒̋̐̌́́̂͛͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅį̸̡̧̢̛̛̛̪̼̞̯̥̬̦̼͉͉̱̥̻̰̘̭̲̪̝̙̹̰͓̳̭̬͈͔̲͚̙͓͖͍̰̠̥̲͓̱̃̂͂̍̔́̆͌̇̂̏̇͆̒̈́͗̓̇̓͊̆̽̅͌̄͌͊̾͌̓͑̆̐́͌͑̊̈́̍̄͐͌͋̀͛̿̂͊̂̿̈́̈́̅̇̓͗͊͊̑̍̿̊̑͂̽̅̋̈̽̓̂͌̾̀̏͆̎̎͂͐̽̓͛̽͊̄͋̐̿̏̄̂̿̀̊̋̓̀̍̔̀̎̂̏̋͆̈́͛̈͑͐̈́̈͆̉̽̈́̈́͋̀͒̓̑̽͒̌̈́̋̏͗̐̂̌̉̌̀̈́̇͊͋̈́̔̋͒̓̇̓̀̀̈́͑͒̒͑̏͆̇̆̽̏̅̏̆̌̅̑̆̀̏̌͐̓̓͛̐̐̏͛͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ş̷̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̨̢̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̨̨̛̯̪͖̖̩̭͔̩͇͙͖̥͈̜̭̻͎͇͕͓̻̦̣̥̳̙̮̼͇͉̤̟̙͎͙͕͙̩̟̭̜͖̪̘̳͎͖͍͇̝̣̺̭̳̭̝̟͔̪̖͕̪̲̹̥̝͉͖̖̰͎̗̝̘̯̗̦̭͔̜̘̰͎̝̱̥͉͖̝̠̞̟͚͇͈̹͚̼͍̭͉̭͖̳͎͍̤̣̭̹̣̦͙̗̦̙̭̝̼̲̖̮̫͎͖̜̦̙͉̳̯̺̹̞͔̦̫̰͓̣̹͓̰̼͕̝̥̺̱̖̟̬͇̜̘̝̰̺̻͚̙̳̺͉͙͈͇̝̻̰̩͔͇͕͉̣͉̣̠͉̯͍͈͈̱̲͉͖̖̤̤͈̱̖̟̗͉͈͎̹̹̱̖̩̩̺͇̫̻̫̙̟̘̗̪̩̘̹̞̰̲̦͎̫̟̮͍̳̳͇̗̭̙͚͇̠̲̰͍͚̫̩͉̼̟̈̊͒̊̇̐̒̓̈́̅̀̿̽̒̉̋̐̄̾̄̈́͋́̀́͋͌̌́̈̇̉̈̒͌̋̆̎̇͌͗̿̏̅̿̊̉͗̐̌̌̒̄̾̽̓̾́̏̾̑͌͐͛̾̓̏̌̌̿̒͂̏̉͐́̌́͌͗̌̊̀̂̉͑̃̎̈́̏͗̏̊̄͆̈̋̒̽͘̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̴̨̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͔̤͚͓̘̟̗̫̹͈̫̤̙̝͍͎̺͇̝͙͙̹̗̪̠̫̜̭͙̻̖͔̩͔͉̼̰̩̟͔̥̺̩̯̟͇̗̖͇̞̦̱͉̳̮̯̩̫̘̼͉̖͍̜̜̩̗͓̫̞̦͍̳̦͔̤̭͓͍̫̰͓̻̱̝̗̱̮͓̖͉̞̲̥̘̰͇̹̺͔̬̖̰̤͇̘̙̘̩͚̼̭̮̺̥̳̮͔̜̤̲͙̳̫̯̞̮̩̮̟͖͓͎̻̱͖͉͉̤͎͉̝͎̣͍͚̯̘̰͍͎̦̼͓̲̳̜̟͔̥̹̲̙̗̮̜͓̜̮̭̰̣̯̦͖͙̼̪̱̹̬͍̺̭̤͇̼̪̖̮̖̺͇̤̭̤̹̳̰͉̠͇̟̭̱̣̭̣̘̹͍͚̐̃͂͛͒̑̈́͂̽͌͐͂̔̽̄̏̽̇̉̉͊̈́͆͛̃͒̎͒̈̾͗̏̔̑́̀̃́̒͂̋̄̿͌̈́̈́͛͂͐̐̊͐̉̏̈̓̃̊͆̎̈́̀͒̇͗͂̒̇͆̂͗͊̎̎̓̈́̅̇̔̈́̄̒̏͗͆̉͊̽̆̂̊̏̂̍̍̄̓̓̃̿̈́̓̂̀̇͋̐̍̄̔͛̎̈̈́̽͛̆͌͑̓̃̊̔̑̔́́̇̾̈́̋̄̊̎̅̽̐̀̾̀̔̓̀͂̀͗̔̒͊̆͒̊̓̽̃̿̄͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̨̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̨̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̬͚̙̜͍͕̹̩̯̠̦̩̰̟̭͙͓̪̣͕̩͉͚͇͍̩̞̦̭̙͎͉̪͍̦͎͖͍̭͚͍̥̝̣͍̼̯̘̥̱̣͕͈͓̼̤̬̠̯̥͖̘̬̥͇̯̟̜͖̩̩̗̟̤̤̘̫͔̞̜̠̦͖̥̟̣̹̙̤͍̲͔͚̖̮̤͕̤͙̟͖̤͉̩̹̱͇̯͖̜̞̹͇̥̜̫̬͍͚̣͚͕͓̗̳̰̘͔̰̫̣͍̫͔͈̜̪̽̅̽́̏̓̅̄̾̂͒̋̈́̏͆̐͒̓̈́͒̋̃̆̋̌̎͋̾̋̿̃͑͆̀̏̀͆̉̒̑̅͌̔͊͊̌̎̔̅̊͋̎̇̅̆̃̽̉̂͋̐̉̎̃͊̃͒͂͛̇̍̈́̊̑̓̃̓͐̅̉́͋̈́̍̐̊̾̓̔̒̓̔̌̈́̏̎̽̇̋͛̒̉̆̈́̈́̅͒͂̈̈́̈́̌͋̂̋̃̑̑̀͐͊̓̅͒̽̓̉̀̑̄̑͑̈̾̐̔̀̄̈̊͛̑̓͒͑̑̊̋̓͌̀͆̊͒̒̋̽͗͗̎̆̉̈̊̎̅̓͂́̽̒̊̅̓̀̑̑̔̓̂̀̑͂̊̈́͑͐̊̓̍́̓̑̇̃̔͊̈́̓̋̈́̾̿̈͐̏̉̑̈͗̏̈̒́̓̅͊̊͊̽̈́̑̓̃̇̆̈̓̄͌͐͋͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṡ̵̡̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̢̛̳̥̹̻̬̲̘̖̲̼̼̥̤̣̱͇̗̙͇̖͈̥̖̩̣̱̜͇̖̩͚̲̳̬͚͕͍̭̜͎̪̩̙̜̲͈̫̻̭̣͓̼͓̤͎̮̱̣͔̫̦͔͉͓̹̺̦̟̺̼̬͖͎͓͕̰͕̥̘̬̥̭̠͕͉̲̮͈̻̮͖͇͓̖̭̟̰̟̹̪̬̤̲̤̗̭̰͇̳̱͈̗͖͔̪̪̤͇̟͕͈̣̳̣̝̭͔̣̰̠̦̹͕̩̼̗̬͈͚̭̖͔̜̘̭͉̜̪̘͓̩̝̻̟̬͖̩̰͖͍̤̯̟̞̳̠̝͙̻͍̞̫̤̠̣̲͉̠̻̜̰͔̗̺̝̭͇͓̠̼̖̮̼̺͍͇̳̜̰̘̹̯͙̦̮̗̹̰͉̰͖͙̝̲̼͍̲͇̪͍̬̲̪͕͚̪̮̣̘̬̂͗̃̄̾̈̏̀̀̌̆͊͂̇̌̀͛͐͐͌̂̊͊̔̓͋͆̃̋̈́̿̽̓̒̒͌̏͑̆͒̾͑̓̊̈́̏͂͊̓̏̅́̀̀̈̑͑̎͊̃̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅą̴̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̲̯̞̰͙̼̠̱̺̦̫̳̘̼͎͍̠̬̝͔̠͙̺̝͚̰̯̞̰͇̠̮̘͚͍̯̟̯͈̲̲̮̩͉͔̯͓͖̠͚̼̝̗̜̰͍̼̲̤͇̮̺̻̘͍͈̟͕͈͈̱̖̻̦̻̱̩̝̖͕̱̜͈̗͎̫͓̮͉̤̰̻̹̬̗̻̞̹̈́̑̿̔̉̂̎̔̿̈́͌̊͗͆̒͑̐̌̾̄͛̅̆̆̇̈́̋͑͆̂̒̽̃̇̋͛̾̏̈́̅͊̉͂͂̆̓̽́̄͌̏̈̄̈́̈́́̋̀̎͛̀̆̇̓͌̏̀͛̒̎̍̾̊̾̇̋̅̇̃͌̑̎̆̊̄̄̾̐̂̌͛̐̑̾̓͌̎͗̈́̓̐̌̐̈̃̌̀͋̾̿̽̀̉́͛͂̿̃̔́̆̊̽̆̑͒̄͗̒͂̈́̍̅̽̇̈̒̔̓̑͑̉͒̉̍͑͆̆͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅḻ̶̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̖̳̭̬̮͙̳͎̤̫̭͓͈̲̮̣̳͔̘̪̥̦̹͎̳̜̬̪͕̪͙̰͙̲̯̦̤̰͙͈̯͈̪͇̺̜̭͍͚̲͇͙̗̳̥͈̜̰̗̫̜͓̝̩͚͂̎̌̇̉̆̓̉̆̿͊̒̎̐̀̐͋̒͆͊͐̾͐̈́̂̏͌͂̇̌̎̒̈́̊̏́̽̍̒̓̋͆̌̍̾̽́͒̌̾̒̔̇̇̄̊̎̌̀̐̐̆͌̒̑͑̑̅̍̾̉̽̎͑̈́̓͐̀̋͂̋̌̐̔̋́̀̈́̀̓̈́́͌̉͌̃̅́͛͐̍̀̈́͋̔̀̂̓̔́̉͗̎̇͒̐̌̆͆̄̀̆̍̀̃͂̍̀̉̀̉͂͐͒͒̽͛͑̈̀̓͐͂̎̾͋̈̈͒̍̽͛̐̾͌͑̈́̑̅̋̓̌͑̉̔̓̀̈́̒̐͌̽͂̏̈̐̏̿̾͌͗̄̀͋͗͒́̔͊͆͂̈̃̒͊̀̊̃̿́̽̒͂̊̽̀̈́̈́̋̀́̐̎͑̎͒̄̉̆͋̆̐͑̀̋̃̒͑̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̪͖̹̯͚̠͖̫͉͍̫̱̱̞̳̬͕̲̖̳͉̠͔̰̖̞̲̖̣͈̖͇̘̤̞̤͉͙͎͖͙͔̟̬̗̰̥͖̤͇̼͙̩̘̞̟̮͉̻͓͈̙̣͍̞̜̖̲͔̘̭̬̪͙͇̞̖̝͎͖̞͎̯̳̩͈͓̠̮̻̺̮̟̜̘̼̬̼̱͈͍̪̬̰͍̫̬̝̲̩̹̮̙̱̣̤̟̩͉͕̱̣͚̻͕̤̦̻͓̥̪̜͚̦̹͕̰͉̠̹̯̝̩̬͈̮̪̱͚̮͕̲͕̳͔͙̞̱̘̝̭͍̞̰̭̱̺̓̏͊́̋̏̈́̅̀̀̊̀͋̓̊́͗̽̂͋͂̊́̔̒͑̌̏̂̒́͂̈́͆́͗̎͒̾͒̃̓̔̋̃́́̒̑͆̿̈́̑̓͒͂̑̋͛͐̆̈̑̑́̇̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̷̢̨̛̛̜̫̰͉̖͙͈̱͕͖̱͖̘̤̞̪̫̪͙̯̊͌͊̎̄̈́̅̀̔̽͗̈̈́̎̓͌̈́̊̇̐̃́͂̊͗͛͌̈́̽͂͊͌̌̈͌̒͐̂̄͒́̏͋̌͛̍͌̃̾́́͊̈̏͐͌̅̈̈́̌̀̈́̈́̑̄̈́̔͛̒͆̎̀͗̅͑͊̒̑̐̽͑̇̌̒͂̀́̉́̈́̆̎̔̆̆͂̑͌̉͋͗̇͋͐̆͌̂̓̾̈́̈́̌̾̓̂̍́̾̂̈́̉́̉͗̐͑̽̃̊̈͆̄̔̋͌̾́̈́̈́͑̾̿̍̋̉͐̃̅̇͌̏̀̔̉͌̅̔͛́͗̏͑̄̇͑̂̎͛͛̇̀̒̽̄̔̊̃̽̑̈́̈́̓̋̂̏̀̈́̋̂̽̒͆̋͋̆̋̏͆̌̊̏̿̎͒̒͛́͒͌̋̈́͋̒̍̄͋̒̋͋͒̋̓̈́̔̃̅͒̏̏͋̐͒̐̂̾̋̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̷̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̫̭̖̭̯̼̰̼̟͓͓̗͖̺̫̤̰̉̍͒̆̍̏̀̈́̾̆͆̇̌̆̿́̎͑̀͛͋͑̃̿̈́̈́̄͂̀̓̓̂̔̔͐̐̿̎̋͊͌̿̇̀̈́̈́̈͛͒̏͒̿̿̃͆̉͋͌͑͛̆̌͂̾́̂̽̀͐̈́͂̈͒͒̎̇͊͆̆̇͗͂͌̔̇̌̈́̋͌̓̉̋̏̓̈́̒͑̋̑͋̈́͛͗̔͌̐͂̇͐͐͗̓̅̍̈́̊̂̅͊̌̌͑͆̽̅̅̉͐̿̑̃͐͐̑̈̾̂̋̍̔̍͛̈͐̂̃́̊͆͂͗̾͌̋́̈́͗̿͊͋̂̿͌̔̇̋͛͂̐͗̇̀̐̓̈́̄́̎̄́̈̉͐̈́̋͒̇͐͋̈̅̐̐̀̃́̀͆̔͋̈̾̓̔͋̔̀̀̀̐̓̊͋̋͌̍̄̓̔̂͂̉̉̀̅̆̌̊̂̒͊̃̔̔͐̔͛́̅̊͑̋̎́̍͆̈́̐̌̐̌͑̀͐͗͑̌̓̉̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠c̶̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̧̢̧̨̧̧̧̫̭̬͎̫̣̼͖̞̰̬̰͖̩͓̮͍̞̗̲̭̻̠̹̘̺̼͎̰͓̜̹̘̤͉̬͔̝̝͎̤̞̘̰̯̻̠͕̤̙̙͔͎̭̠͓͖̘̗̣̹͕̖̰̭̥̺̳̝̘̹̳͓̮̖̞̯̹̘̥̣̭̤̫̺͚̬̰̜͉͉̯̞̬͕̼̣̤͎̣̳̞̻̱̘͉̉̌̈́͛͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̭͓̹̥̠̥̳͍͐̃̍̔̃̍̇́̂̈͒̓̑̃͌͑́͌͗͒̊̍̃̑̔͒͊̾́̂̂̀͌͗̾̓̊̇̐͂̎͊̐̉̃͑̄͒͊́̃͗̿͆̒͌̀̔̓͐̇̒̀͑̾̐͊̀̋̅̑̇̌̒͂͒̾̄̏͐̂́̔̀̓̏͒̈́̀̎͐̀̐͆̊͊̾͆̍̓̾̊̅̔̒̈́̊̋̈́͗̓̌̑̾̈́̇̒͒̑̐̆͂͒͑̎͊̀͆͒͋̓̒͑̍͂͂̀̓̍̀̋̏͂̍͆͂̓̆̉̎̅̓̀̈́͑̃̈́̎̇̄̓̅̊͋̔̅̀̌̍̔̽̅̄͋́́̓͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ņ̷̧̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̢̧̛͎͎̪͖͍̗̝͉̭̠̗͓̜̬͇̱͇̜͚̯̪͓͕̩̩̙̜̹̠͕̪̯̤͇͕̜͚͇̮̯̪̜̪̪̝̙̮͇̙̪̰̫̲̹͈̮̫͕͈͍͚̝̟̼̙̮͇͍̙͕̥͎͓̫͍͓̰̠̳̪̪̥̥̜͚͎͍̟̬̟̪͉̪̪̦̲̯̦̝͕̫͖̯͚̘̺̜̼̘̩̞͈͉͇͍͕̦̺̰̲̠͔̺̳͚̱͙̳͉͓̺̳͍̟̹̳͍̩̭͍͙̻̞͉̘̦̪̼̩̝̣͍̥̰̬̗̲̩̣̳͍̗̺̪̙̜̞̥̳̳̻̤̫̲͎͈̦̤̯̱̟̞̽͛̒̋̎̅͗̓̇̇̓̊̇̈́̄̊̎̎͑̐͋̈͌͌̊̇̽̾̏̒̀̈́̔́́̒͒͌̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̰͇̠͔̻̟͔̗̭͇̺̣͇͍̘͇̟͕̝̹͔̪̠̬̼͇̹̯̰͚̙͚͉͚͎̳̩̜̥͔̤͎̰͓̫̼̫̻̻̩̹͍̳͇̪̤̗̝͇͖̫̠̱͇̤̝͔̯̯̖̟̞̝̪̠̠̻̖͓̟̟̱̩̰͍̺̥̩̺̫̞͚͕͖͉̭͇͈͙̼̳̩̭̳̗͕̞̲͖̠͇̪͔̺̖̰̙͉̦̯͍̹̥͖̘͔̫̭̻͉͕̝̝̹̮̩͓̞͍͉͉̪̜͚̫̟̠̣͙̣̳̫͈͕̥̱͍͙̭̲̠͎̱̟̭̼̝̪̖̝̱͈̭̮͚̤̙̗̲̼̮͔̙̞̜̤̦͇̖̤̙͖͚̬̟̻̹̘̲̥̯̠͓̗̞̭̰̜̜̬̘̲͚̙̺͖̼̖̖̘̹̼͖̦̙̘̻̺͉̺̊̎̂͗̏̓̐͌̍̈́̃̌͐̽̓̀̿̎̇̍̉̉͆͆̓̈́̎̑͗̄̾͌̈́̇̄̌̆̈́̎̽̉̌̀̏̅͐̀͂̀̋͛́̎͑̆̇̈́̊͋̐̀̀̓̊̑̋̒̌̓̈́̉̈́̾̎̃̋̈̿̍͌̂͑̆͛̊̂̂̀̌͑̈́͆͆͗͒͛͑̉̄̃̈̑̉̄̾̿̄́̋̑̀͑́͋͂͆͊̓̀͒̐̋̀̄͌͌̃͊͐͑̍͊̇̑̐̾̾̋͆̔͒̈́̌͒́̓̊͊͂̽̀͋̋̉̒̔͆̅̈́̅͆̐̔̋̔̈̎͗͌͗̋͛̉͋̾̅̽̊̓̉̐́̆̀̀̾͗̓̌̓̐͊̓̿̃̓̐́̀͒̈̇̅̀̊̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅç̴̢̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̨̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͇͔̮͓̫̠͓͉̼͈̜̺̝̙̬͍̯͎̘͕̻̲̥͓̰̮͉͈̭̲̼̯̦͉̬͍͔̠̝͓͙̯̫͙̗̣̩̤͚̖̪̺̤͙̺̗̩̗̼̖̲͕̞̮̣̮͈̱̭̞̮̝̳̰̥͚̣͚̩̤̼̥̝̪̣͙͙̻̙̜̼̦̙̼̭͓̮͈̖̠̙̱͚̺̗̤̱̻̼̯̙͔̱̭͚͍͓̫̹̳̟̟̟̹̦̹͍̯͈̩͍̲͕̝̪̘͔̟͍̳͈͇̟̺̤̹̤̅͛̓͐́͂͆̓̂͂̐̈́̍͊̉͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅr̴̡̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̭̠̠̖̞̖̤̳̣̺͔͚͍͖̰͍͈͔͍̳͉͇̗̟̦̦̳̳̯͖͔͍̲̗͉̠͔͖͖̥̤̤̼͉͍̭̙̺̖͈̥͕̺̜̖͚̭͇̣̰̠̼̳͈̯̘̪̰̼͎͕̼̦̙̻̼̪̰̙͍͕̭͗̋̍͊͂̔͋̎̓͊͐̍̀̄̆̐͋̾̏͒̇͌̀͐̄̒́̌͐̊́̓͆̍́̈̂̐̑́̽̌̈́̊̀̈́́̿̀͛̓̉̎̇͌̑̍̾̉̇̔̽̈́̉͂̾̓̈̍͒͆͂̀́͂̆̿̒̓́̄̾̈́̃̐̓͒̈́̎̑͛́̾͒͊͋̎͐̂͌̆̆̊͊̔̐̓̊̾̄͂̈́̈́̏̑͗̀͒̄͗̀̉͑̉̈́͊͐̍͗̃̌̓̈́̓̿͌̒̒̋̑͑͌̒͂̆̉̇̒̊͋̀̃̏̾̐̓̅̔̎̃̂̊͛̀̄̉̑͂̃͊̑̀̓̍̍̌̃̎̀͌͗̂͌̑͑̊̓̿͂̈́̊̈͋̑̾̈́̍͑̇̓̅̎̀̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅų̴̢̢̡̧̢̢̨̧̨̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̗̪̱̬̳̝͈̲̭͕̘̦̻̙͍̝̩͎͚̭̥̳͎̹̞̣͎̻̘͓̞͎̙͖͎̘̮̦̣̹͚̠̮̰͎̰̬̬̩͈̬̜̭̗̰̥̥͓̝̺̮͕͇͓̜͉̮̝͖̫̮̱̱̮̖̺̯̝̞̣͙͎̳̮̤̦̖͚̰̲̬̤͕̘̦̗̺̺͖̺͍͇͔͖̹̺̩͚̫̗̺̹̰̩͖͇͙̠̬̩̺̘̠̭̻̞̹̪̯̟̳̺̙͓͙̩͎͉͚̘̜̩͎͉̆̾̾̈́̏̃̽͐̋̅̎̾̀̈́͊̊̓̂͑́̋͋̉̾̌̂̓͛̓̇͗͛̉̎̈͑̂́͐̏͋̽̿̒̊̓͑́̐̌̽̌̏̒͆̒̆̔̊̋́̒̑̎͌̌̆̽̅̓̄̒͗̄͐̂̂͌͆͒̊͂̆͐͒̉̆̿̉̾̓̃̈́͊̆́͛̇̅͆͗͐̐̑̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅş̸̡̧̢̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̗̗͙̘̰̼͚̫͓͍͔͖͇̲̲̼͈̤̺͚͓͚͉̣̬͎̠̞͉͕͖̱̪̘͓̗̩̤̜̳͕̻͖̫̬̥̳̱̻͍̯̠̰̯̜͈̣̻͕̻̼̠̯͙̘̖̙̝̙͎̘͚̙̺̗̫̗̤̬̜̣͇̰͇̹̬̭̯̫̗̳͓̦͎̦͚̥̱̟̹̣̩͙̳͇̤̙͇̮͔̳̤͔̲͍͕͇̯͖̗̰̪̣̬̭̼̟͍͔̲͚̹͙̯̖̻̲͎̫͔͙̭̩̪̼͖̞͖͚͈̜̻̜̲̳̣͎͍̜̼̜̝̻͙͓̼̭̫͔̠͓̟̻͔̤͖̪̳̰͓̗͖͔̣̱̭͚̪̞͖͙̪͖̜͈̹͓̝̰͎̫̥̩̻͇̘̝̮̺̗̠̰̝͈̅̀̽̓̀̌̃́̉̌̾̈́͛̉̋͗̈́̄̔̀̆̀̿̒͌̊̐͛͛̒̃̒̈́͆̈̄̉̐̀͑̇̀̆̃̂͌̇̾͛̈̑̓̃͋́̀̽̈̅̓̑͂͑́͑͑̿͛̅̽̿͌̄͋͑̔̈́͒̓̈́̈́̃͗̌̊̂̈́͆̆̉͊̎̂͋́͆͛̅̀̌̐̋̽́̏͗̆̾͒͌̍́̒̑͑̈́̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̢̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̰̯̖̤̘͕͕̥͕̟̺̘̘̘͓̭̮̠̰̻͙̣̦̠̻͓͓̠͕̫̙̘͔̖̦͚̙̖̜̣͓̥̮̳̘̖͕͙͖͔̥̳̬̲͔̳̳̫͍̰̫͖̥͇̤͚͇̹̖̗̰͓̗͎̝͎̹̯̹̥͓̹͇̺͓̹̞͚͉̹͖̥͙͖̙͚͖̤̤͖͉̞͈͕̖̘̩͚̟̻̖͕̥̯͚͈̠̥͔̼͎̻̳̝̻̗̝̪̲̜̙̳͎͎̳̞̦̬͔̼̘͈̖͈̬̪̥̩̗̼͎̟͔̗͕̲̥̥̹̯̣̮͖̹̣͇̝̖̦̪̩̫̜̖̖̮̪͇̰̰͉̝̜̠̖̫̱͎̬͎̺͖̝͇̠̺̜̫̩̘̩̺̻̣̗̦̜̗̖͖̮̥̱̐̓͊̂͒̆̈́̉̒͆̔̇̉͑́̍̈͒̈́̒͌͆̄̽̑̄̄̅̈́̅͐͐͒̾̈́͐̔̀͌̋͛̄̀̑̽̓̋͑͊͆̈́͐̿̊̿͂̽́̈́̽̌̃͐͛̒̈̑͌̌̌̔̊͑̈̄̍́̑̈̀́͐͆̋̏̒̃̽̍͛̑͗̈́̊̄̋̊͗͂͊́̐͐̐̿̓̎͆̆̿͂̑͛̔̂̔̃̌̄̏͛̑̂̋̾̾̔́̃̓̾͛̆͑̾̍̾̒͌̿̿̈́͛̉͐̂̏͛̃́̾̋̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̼̞͙͉͚͚̣̺̻͉̥͎̲͖̖̺̮͖̱̫͍̲̯̼̟̹̬͖̠̣͉̠̱̖͚̪͎̹̝̤̹͈̻̭̤̗̯̯͇̱͇̣͓̜͎̼̤̖͈̻͍̼͙͙̳̺̮̜̼͇̦̪͎̩͍͔̬͈̭̘̪̗͉́̽̈͒̇̉̈́̾̏̄̌͂̔̀̊̊̅̓͗͆̆̀̓̽̈́̌̃͐̃́̏̊̽͋͒̈́̀́̑̅̐͐̍̀̏̀̌̍̎̒̍̈́̇̉̋̂̈̑̍͊̎̈̆̈́́̄̉̔̇̆̐̌̍́̅̆̆͑̌̎̍̽̑̓̃́̈́̂̒̎͗̇̾̂̄̃̒͐̾͗̎̉̈́̃̾̒̓̑͗̿̂̽̿̃͊̂̊͛̂̉̅̔̈͋́̓̾̀̃̇͒̄̑̔̅̈̊͌̀͂̇̽̓̈́͐̀͋̓̄͑̔̀̏͋̈̐͊̅̍̕͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṭ̶̢̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̛̛͎̦̰͇̺̲̥̼̲̙͇̰̯̟̳͖͓̪̳̖̞̰̫̺̠͎̺̣̖̻̟̙̻̟̮̫͇̤̦͚͕̜̮͓͓̭̖̼̹̠̗͉̦͕̪̝̥̰̤̞̠̖͎̤̮̭̼͉͇̝̬͉͍̬̺͇̦̪̖̙̥͖̺͖̱̪̞̻̤̣̹͕͎̤̪̼̦̮͎̳̲̝̗̥͍̹͚̻͉̘̻̦̳̪̲̱̱͈̝͎̤̙̫͓̜͔̙̬̝̗̠͕̞̪̺̭͚̜̼̖̆͂͂͑̾̎̇̔͑͐̒̄̑͊̄̋̌̾͗̀̓̏̀̃͆̾͐͊̈́̈̇̈́͛̉̊͊̊͆̎̃͗̃̉̿͗̿̅̾̔̈́̓̽͌́̾̐̿̀̓̋͌͑͐̅̓͋͑̎̑͗͌̈̓̐̎̄̆̋͆͊̊̈́̃̔̈̈́̀̀̀̿́̈́̅̐̀̽͌̈́̄̿̑̽̓͆̇̑̅̇͑̆̆̈́͒̈́̌͂͗̔͊̌͑̇̃̊̅̀͗̆͆̆͛̐͛͑̔̈́̋̎͑̐̽̑͒̄̿̓̌̓̀̂̏̋͌̓̈́̎̆͊̈́̂̓̓̌͆́̓̉͆͆͗̋̉̊̉̊̆̋̍̈́̄́̔̓̋̂̂͒̈͒̈́̐͒̓̉̾̊͌͂͑̾̾̿̊̔̋͋͑̏̂̐̈́̑̉͊̾̅̀̓̽́͛̈͋̐̓̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̧̡̡̧̬̗͕̹͚͎͖̣̜̠͖̹͍̞̣̫̻̤̲͇̫̗̯̳̹͎̪͉̠̥͖̞̲̮̪̗̭͇̫̲̪̟͕̰̠͖̰̹̲̳̞̻̯̻͖̹̭̳̮̘͓̟͎̬̤͇͎͖̻̼̹̠̜̩͈̼̖̲͔̪̠̣̩͉͇̦̟̩̟̫̝̲̳̼͓͎̖̞̖͔͇̭͈͓̹͉̯̲̥͉͓̤̝̖̹̫̠̥̮̹͚̺̦̹̖̺̻̩̰͔̻̝̞͕̙̹͓̝̼̜̭̤̩̠̱̙̞͔̟̭̭̻̞̟̟̱͚͉̳͉̠̗̗̖̎̒͆̇̿̈̃̇̒͊̓́̔͐̅͂̈́̽͆̈́̾̊͗̆̎̈́̎̍͛̎̈́͑̍́́́͋̈́̐̉̅̉̃̓̿͒͛̄̏̓̀͑̈́̑͊̽́̆́̊́͛̓̂̋͆̔̓̆̀̔̌̓͗̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̩̹̳̼̫̩͍̼̻̦̟̫̼̹̯͖̞̲̤̝͚̠̬̘̭̱̯̼̩̘̯̪̥̻͕̟̗͙̬̣͈̰̯͖͔̲͎̜̎̽̍̓̔̉̓̌̇̇̎̑̽̋͋̀̓͆̌̓̌͗̒͒͗̎̅̅͋̀̿̏͆͊̽̓̅́̏̂̀̑͂̈́̍͛̓͑̓͒͛̓̐͋̿̓͗̎͋̆͗̌͌̋̍̄́͐̂̐̎̊̏̾̀͆̀̅̓̔̃̽̈́̓̉͊̇̎̀̓̒̏̊̽̉̆̍̒̓̽͊̏́̀̔̀͐́́̎͌̌̀̐̍͒̃̋͐̅͐̅́̿̽̾̏̐͑̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ş̸̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛͖̥̣̰̲͖̺̝̙̠̤̣̣͈̙̫̳̰̯̭̺͕̰̮͙̼͕̦͖̮̝̹͎̤͕̲͈̫̮͙̼̗̱̖̘͍̲̗̫̜͓͎̩͖̯͇̙̺̻̼̦̦̫̼͇͓̫̩̪͕̹̩͔͕͕͓̣̮̘̯̘̺͉̰͎̹̘̠̬̖̼̠̙͈̦̫̘͇̞̙͍́̊̈́̑̈́͂͛̆̎̀̋̓͋͐̏̉̂͆̃̓̆̔̐̋̔̄̔̿̄́̌̏̉̌͐̋͂̎͊̊́͌̓̀̒͗̇̄̈̆̑̆́̈͐̉̇͆͋͒͛̋̉̏͌̌͋͌̊̓͛̂͊͋̌̅̒̀̊̀́͑̌̓̓̔̏̅̽̐͑̃͊̽̑́̇̐̂̊̎̎̎̋͛̅́̀̎̐͊͒̈́̑̓́͑̓̈̇̉͗͌̽͊̑̑̊̉̌̾̉̉̋̒̽̂͆͊̂̆̈̊̒̌̈́͒̐͂̓̉̿͛̎̊̍͐̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̢̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̨̨̢̢͙̺̜̠͔̙͙͍͙̙̣̹͖͔̯͇̱̩̤̲͍̬͇͙̬̬̼̣̞̭͇̺̫͓͖̮̣̪̤͎̳̩̙̫͈̯̫͕̯̭̰̣͙̻̜̬̭̪̞̬̙̝͉̬̻̞͔̣͕͔̤̩̯͙̮̟͎͍͉̟̱̱̙̪̱̻̤̫̳̣̱̙͔̩̞̘͈͕͕̘̪̗̮͙̗̖̺̼̠̦̫̭̙̥͔̘͙̺̭̬̗̬͚͕̜͈͈̖̜̦͍̱̯͉̮͓̰̯̳̙̖̟̼̜̮̮̘͉͕̘͚͙̠͚͚̜̜̱̠̮͉̻̝̜̖̠̫̩̗͚̹̳̩̘̪̰̹̩͖̞̙̯̯̻̖̬̮̪̫̯͗̎͑͊̄̒̉̄̐̑̒͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̶̱͔͈̗̖̣̥̲̹͈͈̫̘̩͚̋̄͗̈͂̎̄̿͌̀͂̐͛̓͛͛͗̍́̈̀̌̓̈̔̄̔̑̀̂͊̈́͌̄͒̈̍̈̓͗̈́͋̎͋͌̀̉͐̓͌̈́͑̂̀͋͊̿͒̊͌̓̕̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͝b̷̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̠̼͎̠̳̺̖̭̫͎̯͆̑̂̀̈́̿́́̏̍̒́͐͆͗̍̇̈́͌͐̅͗̎̈̐́̾̇̎̐̆́́̃̉̏̑̄̎̐̋̾̀͋̀͂̈́̇̽̍̎̓̓̏͊̍̿́̌̓̅̾̌͒̔̉͒̿̽̈͗̑͋̈̋̐̌̓̉͑͋̋̓̐̊̏̎͋̇̈̊̋͆̀̒͗͒͑̅͊̈́͐͌̓̔̏͊͛͊̈̒̓̈́͒̄͐͊̐͂̎͆͗̅̽͒̈́̍̆͐͊̇̈̇̂̀̆̓̈͛́́̍̀̐̍̎͌̔̓͑́͆̔̈́̐̓̽̇̑͂̒̇̇͒̑̈́̑̄̀̀̊̊̽̌͊̉͊̀̌̉̂͒̋̉͗͂̓̋̏͐̎̂̃̅̄̃͐̉͐̃̿̔̎̂̀͐̅̄̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ơ̷̧̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̻̖̻̳̯̝̠̘̻͖̼͉͎͉̘̹̭̥̗̫͖͉̳̜͚̫̟͈̥͙̣̭̟̭̱̖̣͚̮̬̠͕̻͕̮̭͓̩͎̟̲̩̳͇͖̗̼̼̲̹̣̺͉̖̱̥͔̣͓̦̠̮̻̗͚̹̥̥͉̬̹̺̺̙̮̹͉̝͚͍̳͉̥͍̰̦̲͖͈̜͖̤͚̯̼̰͍̮̥͖̻̗̩̘̞̟̤͍͍̻͚̫̩̺̠̩̯̯̱̭͙̩̻̥̬̜̩̞̪̖̮̞̠̺͔͖̹̩̥͓̮̼͙̺͎̖̗͔̝͎̭̖̬͇͔̲̩͎̣̝̗͚͎̱͖̞͔͓̱̻̻̠̘̥̙̮͖̲͍͖͔̘̟͚̘͙̖̖̻̗͓̯̯̲̬͓̤̪͙̬̝̲̱͔͍̖͍͔̫̟̗̗͙̙͍̙͙̹̺̩̤̯̱͔̱̜̖̻͎̮̩̭̈́̅̃͗͌̀̂̊̑̈́̽̃͆͗͊̇͌͗̃̈́̌̆̏͌̐͂͂͗́̔͒̓͛̽͒̽̊̀̓̈̋͋̃̒̾̏̒̎̃͒̓̋̏̎̈́́͂͐̈́̓̃͌̌̀͂̎̾͒́̎͐͌̏̅̉͑͛͒̾͐͂͒͆̃̇͂͂́͗̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅn̸̨̨̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̼̥̯̺̘̪̩̥͚͇̬̫̳̞̰͎̫͇͇̯͚̤̭͉̤̩̩̼̗̰̙͈͚̠̬̞̟̰̻̙̳̥̰̘͚͙͔̞̖͕͇̭͓̱̪͖͍̜̱̻̙̣̤̦͎͍͉̪͇̲̙̰̩̙͎̤̖̖͉̗͎̦̮̪̩͇̥͓̠̲̲̞̹̺̪̣͐͊̎̔̽̓͒̑̽͊̆̈́͊̎̅̑̈́̇̌̊̅͒̆̿̾̀̓͆̈̽͆̆̈́̈́́̿́̄͛̑̈́̈́̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝e̷̢̡̧̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̢͉̰̳͉̼̝͎̪̲͎̘̜̘̲̟̗̮̩̫̖̪̰̠̙̯͓̭͓͇̜̞̜̮̪̮̜͉͙͙̩͙̳̳̟̘̜̗̯͓͓͖̭̝̻͓̙̳̱̱͈̝̭͓̠̜̝̻͚̠̘̘̟͚̣̺̳̹̞̖̱̭͉̺̺͕̟̦̘̬̩̠̼͖͙̗͚̟̠̟̩͔̣̼̭̠̗̭̥̝̦͉͉̘̱̮̤̝͙̼̼̞͓̝̥͔͎̠̤̠̭̩̘͍̳̣͇̝͙̞̬͙̻͙̦͔̗̭̖͈̘̝̻͉͓̘̙̗̹̩̹̻̼͈̤̥̺̼̣̜̘̳̫̺̭͓͇̠̱͈̖̥̜̺̱̙͍͉̖̦̗̠̠̼̙̺̿̾̑̆̇̂̏͗̉͌̆̐̄̎̈̾̒͐̓̈́͗̓̆́̃̎̈̔̄̌̌̾̌̅͆̐́̀͛̓͗͊̀̒̋̀̿͐̓̿͑͂́̈̂̋̋͊͑̉̓̈́͋̎̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̴̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̨̛̼̳͔̤̺̯̮̰̱̝̯̥̝͎̻̬̥̮̳̮͇͓͕̭̼̗̞̫͎̠͕̦͎̺̭̥̩̱̪͉̭͖̜̘̺͇͇̯̬̦͉̫͇̭͍͚̰̞̞̣͚̦͙̝̱̝̫̟̝͓̪̭̝̜̭̪̹̣̠̠͇͕͔̤̘̮̥̣͓͍̱̳̣̙͚͎͔̝̙͇̮̫̥̣̰̥̱͓̞͎̺͓̫̙̭̺̟͙̫̟̟̼̪̲̼̣̫̯̞̖̤̠͓̙̫͍͈͓̣̝͚̼̺̦̩̺̪̹̦̩͓͍̙̮̺͙̙̝̘̰̳͓̟̭̪̠̻̺͖͔̮͔͉̫͎̺̟̞͉̞̗͍͇̤̳͉̙̦̹͔̱͚̯͖͍̘̝̬̗̹͕̣͚͕̟̱̱͓̗̹̮̮̰̘͓̞̝̆̒̋͊̋͆̐̉̆́̎̑̃̔͐͑̅̑͐̇̽̏́̓͌͆̓̇̑̄̆̌̈́̋̾̌̿̿̓̍͊̈́̋͌͊͒̏̐̀̈́̆̄́̿̉̓͒͐̂̓̐͌͐̌̈̍͆͒̀̏͊̈́͒̏͑͐̅͒̔́͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̯̪̘̮̪̞͓͍̦̺̱̥͚̱̠̖͉͓̖͔̺̰̹͍̠̭͕̙̭̘̰̪̠̦̹͇̩̝̯͓̺̟͈͕̯̯͖̟̳̲͎̟̻̯̤̹͍̺̜̙̯͇̲̬̻͔̩͈̬͚̼̬̦̙̳̟̱̲̟͇̙͓̖̭̘̱̯̗̘͎̤̗͖͚̻̼̼͍͙̲̰͙̩̲͕̱̼̫̺̥͍̺̖̖̳̙̱̳̩͓̤̘̺̲̰̻͎͓̹̦̱̪͓͇͓̮̘̗̗̣̼͇̹̝̞͖͉̫̹̲̗̲͕̩̙̰͎͇̰̝̱͗̈͛͐̿́͑̌͒̈̃͐͗̄͗̈́͒̈̾̋̿͊̊̃͑̀̉̇̋͗̆̽̍̈́̍͛̂̌̾̽͊͆̔̉͌̽͐̅͑̏̊͌̉͆̀̄̏͛̃̂́͒̄̀̌́̾̑̂̔̌̃̎̈͐̏͂͒̀̿̓̔̇̌̀̾̏͌̿͛̉̽͐̇́̃̑̾͋̽́̓́͗̆̊͆̔͆̈́̓̌́̾͌̃͗̆̐̉̓͗̄̏͂̀̅̆̄͌͑̓̌̎͆͂͌̂͛̎̾̿̂͛̈́̊́̾͑̄̂͐̈́̂͋̀͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̷̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̝͈͖͓͚̫͖̬̬̥̰͎͔̬̝̯͇͕͍̮͚̹̫̜͇̜͙̫͓̬͎̭̠̹͇̝͓̖̳̣̳̯͎͚̗̠̭̤̞̘̝̘̫̮͓̓͌̽̇̔̏̌͊́̎͌̈́̀̈́̏͐̽̊̀͗̀́̉̏͊̈͋͊̓̆̓͗̔̿̊́̐̒̄̾͊̊̓̊͐̂͑̇̋̈́́̊̆̏̊́̑̇̽̄̇̾̈́͊̄̈́̌͆̍̐̽͐̀͗͌̇̀̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝n̴̡̡̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͇̩̝̠̰̟͙̝̻͉̗͚̩̫̻̖̩̝̩̭͓̜͈͔̩̫̮̼̬̫̺̞̥̟͖̤̩͇̻̝͙̳͕̹͚̪̞̱̤͔̻͚̥̳̭̲̩̯̲̱̥̗̲̳̗̪̳̖̦̞̼͕̼̼̖̲͕̼̤͍̹͍̟̯̮̳̰̹̬̤͙̝̰̻̭̤̬̗͖̗͎͇͕̮̼͇̲̹͎͉͈͇͔̱̭̹̫͙̙̖̫̻͇͚͍̙̣̥͈͙̜͈͕̩̹͖̠̞͓̝̝̗̜͓͖̗̱̤̝͈͓̻͉͚̭̬̩̺̜̼̬̬̪̪͎͔̠̮͉̹̠̜̹̹͉̳̼͙͉̘̩̜̞͇̲̗͔̙̮̥̳̥͕̯͕͇̼͍̗͓͍͙͔͉̜̯̙̼̠͉̜͎̬͉͚͍̳̱̱̪̪͍̪̭̭͉̗̻̫̘͉̜͔̦̥̭͕̹͉̲͉̪̠͇̮͕̪̹̱̂̾̓͒̀̎̈̎̽̉̒̈́͐͆͛̿̆̓͗͋̑̉͛͐̃̂͆̔͂̔͛̎͂̋͊̽̽̓̈́̃̽̿̇̐͊̾́̍̾̀̔̆̏̊̅̂̈́͐͌͒̊͌̏̀͊̅̅̋͒͌̀̽͂̊͒͒́̈̉̆̿̈́̐͊͌͆̆̃̾̾̾͑̋̎̃͂̑̈́̍̓̾̈́̆̎͋̐̿͒̄͆̑̽͆̔̏͑̃̈̄̔̓̊͑͘̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ?̷̨̡̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̭̩̫̘͔̞̝̩̟͖̗͕͈̝̫̘̰̜͔̦͔͎̹͖̻̞͙͚̱̱͖͇̗̜̯̹͇̼̩͍̼͓͍̫̩̟̺̞̰͔̠̭̺̗̮͎͙͈͎̻̟̭͕̹̦̬͔͇̘̥͙̜̥͎̩̮̭͎͇̦̮̞̯̪̫̣̘̙͈̰̥͚̯̭̥̖̥͍͓̝͔͙̟̟͉̱̱̹͖͍̗͖̻̺̫̘͙̭͈͚͍͇̦̼̺͖̜͖̫̠̟͕̙̠͉͙̰͙̰͇͈̠̪̲̩̯͎̲̣͖͍̻͈͍͔̬̠̬̥̳̰̜̣̞̼͙͙̠̺̰͎̟͙̓͌͐͌̀̅͋̓̽́́̊̓̂̌̈̄̋͒̓̋̿̒̌͊̎̈́͒͋͑͐͆̇̈́̈́͊͛̑͗͒̄͒̊̈́̍̋͑͂͂̑̃̿̄̑̄͆͑̒̌̓͊̅́̅͆̌͋́̔̂̆̉̽̈̏̉̏̋̆̌̄̈́̋̄̔̓̈́͒̈̏̎͂̑̉̊̐͒̓̒͊̍̇̓̉̓̇̈́̽͋͛̾̍̓͊̍̆͑͗̂̍̾́͊̃̾̇͗̆͒͐̓̿͗̓̔̓̑͋͒͂̏͂͗̇̀̓̐̅̍͛̀͌̿̍͑̿̑͆̏̉̽̈̀̌̅̂͊̈́͑̔̍͗͋͆̑̅͑̿̾͛̇̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̛̪̰̘̥̱͚͈̲͔̺̲͈̙̹͙̻͙͍͇͖̝̪̜̱͈͓̞̼͈̤̦̮̻̰͓̫͓̺̺͉̰̞̟̭͔͔̘̠̺͇̞͉͔͈̩̺̘͖̩̬̜̪̠̲̜̤̠͇͕̖͇̮͉̣͇̤̝̺͎̦̪̮͇̬̙̩̯̇͑̏̓̐̅̊͒̐̅͑̐̇̽̄͛̋͗̓̒̾̓̂̐͒̔̈͛̽͗̋̈́͂̿͌̍̔̄̀̄̓̎̔͊̀́̀́̋͆̀̃̀̔̉̈́̂̀̎̌̃̽̄͐̑̓͂͛̈́̋̋̍̓̄̀́̓͗̇͐͆̏̅͌͗͂͑̐͑̏̑͆̀͛̈́̀̿̃̉̈̈́̑̿̓͆̕͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅF̷̨̨̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͙̫̟̻̼͖̞̟̬̺͇͖̯̹̝̞͓̭̱̰̲͚̮͎̠͕͓̱̼̘̤̘̺̳̦̩͎͓̯̟̦̦̘̠͔̖̙̪̲͓͍̪͈̣̣̙̜̲̝̹̘̥͓̮̟͍͉͕̭̫̠̹͕̙͖̥͚͔́̊̉̉̋̄͛͌̊̎͒̀̽̈́̓͂͌́̎̐͌̂̉̏̆́̈́̏̍̔̂͒͊̂̓̑̒̔͑͌̍́̅͑̉͊̍͊͊̔͌̎͌͛̀͂̆̎̏͛̍̌͆́̂̈̅͆̽̉̄̾̓͂̈̈́́̈͒́̍̾̈́͗̓̔̆̿̐͗̽̽̎̾͒͛̀̓̋͆̄̍̈́͆͌̉͂͂̽̃̈́̃̊̉́́̉̍̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅơ̶̡̡̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̧̛̛̬͉͍͕̝̠̦̼̺̤̲̫͔̟̞͍̱͙̯͔͎͉͓̭̻̱͓̠͚̠̥͈̭͍͎̜͓̲̰̯̰̫̲̳͙̱̰͖̤̰̥̰̙̪̬̘̖͇̮̪̻͕͕͚̤͍̞̹͚̜̤̯̖̤͙̩͉̥̙̯̖̪͖͎̬̜̥̟̫͉̮̠̼̝̖̣̺̪͖̖̦͖̞̤͙̫̼̱͕̝̖̗̦͙̻̮̫͇̳̺̳̤̟͖̪̙̝͉̹͍̭͓̻̫̥̗̘̹̥͔̞̼̲̥̬̹̳͔̬͉̬̫̹̝̪͉̞͖̰̬̬͚͔̜̪̪̟̫̥̘̳̹̜̹̮̥͓̗̳̭̮̙̹̦̘͎̤̮̺̜̜͚̲̺͉͖̪͔̪͚̖̜͔̣͔̭̘̙̹͔̙̗̹̩̬̱̲̠̝̭̤̭̹̳̫̰̰͓̫̗̦͍͔̜̱̣̳̻̖̜͓͔͔͔̗̤͚̹͓̳͕̯̣͚̮̺͛͊͌̇̈́̑͒̈́̈͐͒͋̊̔̎̓̽́̂̀̇́̅͐̎̿̅̔̀̿̔̈̓̋̈́̒̾͑̿̓̽̓̂̈̀͊̒̅̒̈́̎̏͌̈́̒̄̏̽̃̔̋̔́̈́̈́͊̈́̓͊̓̐̅̃̿̋̓̅́͛̋͗̐͗̊̋̿̍̓̈́͗̓̆̏̒͑̌̎͋̈̇͑̀̊̽́͑̉̿̌͋̿͆͑̉̽̍͌̆͛͑̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̺͖͕̣͖̹̺̪̞̗͈̼̹̱͙̼͍͖̥͓̦̭͕̩̤̰̟̯͔̠͓͓̟͕͚͉̺̱̺̙͈̫̩̤̫̺͖͔͓̤͔̼̖̲͔̗̥̯̺̖̯͇̩̰͙͔̼̹̟̳̟̺̮̤̻̘̼̟͙̝̪͚̮̹̻͕͍̘͎͕̭̹͔̤̪̗̰̩̱͔̤̩̫̙̗̙̺̥͚̞̰͉̟̹̖̼̼̞̮͉̙̥͔͕̼̩͕͍̻͕̺͖̘̪̟̼̜͚͉͉͉̞̠̺͕̟̱̗̯͕̦͚̠͇͎͙͕͖̜̖͇̯̩̈́̓̅̊̃̃̎̑͑͒̈́͒̋̏̔̔̔̾̐̉͂͋̓̽̿̉̆̒̍̋̐̃̈́̅̉̓͆͗̍́̿͊̈̈́͛̓͂̂̂̽̂̍̌̋̆͊͊̍̈̓͂̿̂̅̅͌̈̑̊̀́̇̉͑̾̈́̆́̏͐̊͑̉̂͐͋̈́̎̋̉̈́͒̿͐̔̒̔͐̔̐̈͗̀̀͊̍̇̿̅̀͋̇͆͒͆̅̃̂́̐͑̾̽͑̾̔̍͑̂̀̋̈́̐͋́̽̊̿̉̈̾͗̐̊̿̓̎̍̄͐̌́́̒̾̓͆̑̈́́̉̐́̉̍̆̉͐̅̾̀͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͈̪̺̪͕̜̫͇͚̯͕̦̪̰̱̪̳̭̳͖̥̭̝̳̝͉͓̬͔͎̹̝̜͙͈̪̯̥̣͉̭͕̬̺͍̝͓͖̖̩̹̭̙̻̘̜̾̆̊̊͛͐̽̂̊̀̉͋̉̔̀̈́̍̌̈̑͛͂̈̉͊̀̎̆̂͋́͊̔̊̊͆̿̏̈̍̃̋̆͑͊̾̓̀̀̔̓̌̅̓͂̔̂͊͋̈̐́̾̍̾̄̌̑̅͛̈́̌͛͑͒͗̑̎̔͗̒̆͆͐̓͑̂̽̀̐̈́͐̆́̒̀͊̌̉͗̈͆́́̊̂̿̍̏̀̓͗͆̈̅͗̅͂̈́̓̂̐̓̈̐̈́̀̋̑̀̂̽̏̽̉̉̈́̀̀́͋̋̈̽̊̃̃̓͌͋̍͊̈́͐̃̉̋̅̾̌̑̈́̊̀̐̆̔́̊́̇́̆̓͊̔͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅf̴̨̢̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̹̮̠̘͓̥̘͍͈̝̻͉̟̩̥̰̳̰͚͙̫͕̘̫̦̮̝͚̹̲̥͇̗̭̰̖͈͉͔̖̪̟̙̦͉̙̬̩͕̼̭̝̰̪̠̘͚̣͈̼̭̙̠͓̻͓͖̜̳̩̩͇͍̭̺̦̣̰͔̫̯̱͍̭̗̹͚͍̤̘̟̰̲̥̙̘͇̺̱̪͖̰̙̜̭͕͙̜͕̝̳͔̻͙̥͎̰̪̩̠̬͔̘̟̲̱̗͔̹̗͍̜̱͈͙̫͙̺͈̮͚͉͔̻̲̭̩͎̼̪̭͇̞͉͓̣͎̳̰͎̰̤̭̣͙̱͎̝̼̫̝͉͙̤̭͓͚͉͍̘̘̗͉̝̤̥̖͓̠͕͍̺̗̰̰͈͎͚̝̯͉̭̻̼̆̎͆͗̔͌̍͂͛̑̈́̈͆̈́̿̈́͆̓͋̑̍͐̍͆͒͑̑̉̊̏̿͋̇͋͊̀̊̑̊̉͒̅̑̃̔̈́́̏̓͑̆̍̍͆̃̈̽͋̐̀́̿̅͛͊̈́͑̿͗̌̔̈́́̎͋͌̈̆̈́͒͊́̈́́̀̽͑̈̓͑̒̅̐͑̎͋̂̐̓̾̾͊̇̽̓̐̀̇̏̄̿̐̊͗͊͋̈̆̄̌̄͑̔̓̂̈́͐͐͒̓̾̎̂̋̔̇̇̋̿͑̿̓͆̔̀͑̈̔́́̑͊̌̽́̉͗̄̑͂̐̿́̊̈͆̌̔̀̉̏̽̔̐̄̈́̊͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̨̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̨̛̛̘̩̫͉͔̥͙̱͙̜̞͙̦̫̻̥͕̭̙̗͇̯͙̠̠̭͇̞͙̻͉͓̟̤̮̜̲̲̜̹̞͎̜̞̺̖͕̩͍̬̪͈͍̞̠̰̗̼̥̬̰̭̬͍̖̱̺̩̠̺͖̦͙̯̫̲̯̺̟̼͖̤̖̹͚̗̫͇̫͓̖̜̬̤͖̺̝̲̥̫̳̼͕͇͈̮͙͍̥̪̓̓͋͌̽͋͑̈́͒̾̒̀͆̃̿̎̄̅̑͛̆͛̓̓̂́͛̀̂͌̓͌̄͗̽̑̓̌͗̎̋̆̾̏͋͒́̑̃̆̍̌͋̈́̾̈͛́͊̎͗̒͋͐̄̋͋̇̿̄̂̊̈̈̈́̾͂̿̈́͐͆̈́̐͋̀͐̽̀̓͂̈́̒̀͋̃̊̓͊̎̇̀͂̔̉̋͛̽́̿̆̄̄̎͂̏̊̆̿͒͂̑̂͛̈͒̈́̈́̂͆͋̍̈́̽͊̈́̔̔̿̌̽̃̍̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̷̧̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̱̣̫̼̭͈̼̠̠̞̼̞̼͚͈̗͚̮͔̺͕̺͈͇͇͇̪͉̙͉̘͈̭͇̦̦̙̰̼̣͉̞͔̗͚̹̻͓͍͚͕̩͔̞̦̫̻̣̜̪̩̩̲͉͕̘̠̬̫͉̲̞̝̤͎͉͖͈̹̮̜̙̭̯̱͍̱̺̳͍̯̹̥͖̙̺͕͎̱̝̣̭͖̥͉̪͓̻̖̬͙͈͈̜̠͓͎̖̰̗̜̬̞̱̺̗̻̩͉̼̤͚͈̜̯̟̬̖̮͍̹̖̗͖͖̣̜̼̝̫̞̀͆̊̾͊͌͑͊̀̅̾́͗̈̈́̎̐͋̂͒̈́̈̂̑̓̓̍̑͋̓́͒̈̆̊̊͋̌͊͋̊̃̂̇̎͋̈́̒̐̏͋̇̍̋̈́̓̽̏̇̓͌͒̈̑͊̇͑̀̍̂̒̑̿͐̊̏͆̓̃̏͋̄̓̑̓̽̎͐͋͐͊͛̃͗̔̀̔̉́̆͒̅̒̅̎̈̓͛̇̍̅̈̽͗͂͋̎̀̉̂̓̍̃̈͐̐̉̌̇͆͊̽̏͐̏̂͂̊́͌̃̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅé̶̢̨̡̡̨̧̨̛͚̭̦̣̩̪̞̬̗̘̻͎͈̟̳̖͍̙͇͖͓͉̘̮͚͙̳͈͉͚̗͚̼̼̞̪̞͔̩̘͇̱̼̜̬͍̤̞̬̝͇͙̲̬͈͓̝̯̱̩̪̘̯̫̦̬͕͔̱̺͙͙̜̺̫̩͙̟͙̹͔͚͈̳̰̞̜̪̞̪̱̱̲̭̻̯̪̱̣̤̝̟̠̗͔͈͈̤̮̮̫̘̪͔̭̰̭̒̍̋̄͐̃̈́̊̔̈́̽̉̄͋̌̐͒͐̎͊͂̽́͛̀͆̅͛̀̌̇̈́̏̈́̿͗̔͊̅̓́̊̔̆́͆̍̓́̎̀̂͌̈̐̋̑͛͛͌͂̓̈́̔̑͒̌̑͌͂͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ?̸̨̢̢̢̢̢̡̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̝̭̗̱̹̘͖̜̩͍̘̖̭̜̱̼̠̟̭͈̹͈̘̭̙̱̹͕̱̩͇̞͙̪̳̙̼͚̘̭̱͚̱̼͚̱̤̹̬̪͓̣͉̼̼͕͚͉̤̯̹̩̥̹͖̝̯̫̫̬̗̠̞̮̤̻̼̱̖͉͍̝̺͚̮͇̭̠̩̭͓̱̟̪̭͇͓̩̭̩̳̪̣̼̝͎͈̹̘͚̞̝̯̰͚̻̗̣̖̭̺̳̼̥̹̰̜̪͉̟̣̱̫̥͚̠̥̬͓̞̻̦̟̟͙̜̜̻͉͚͍̮̼̘̜͖͓̥̥̣͉̭̞͔͕̯͉͖̪̦͕̱̻̲̼̙̝̭͕̳̝͉͉̘̗̯̗̥̼̗͇͖̺̬͖̖̭̺̜̝͎̬̙͔͖̦̠͔̥͙̜͕͍͔̞͈̫̬̯̯̞̝̼̹͍͈̭̺͇̘̩̖͓͈͕͖͇̠̟̣͙̺͓̮̦̰̰̖͓̓̋̋̈̀͐̈́̈́̑̃̀̂̑̅́̎̊̂̏̅́́̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ!̶̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̛͕͇̖̖̝͎̲̝͉̰͇̖̝̼̪͓̮̟̮̙̩͖͖̝͈͙͚̗͖͔͎͉̙͚͕̲̮͚͇̗͇̝̟̞̜͓̪̭̮͎͎͔̭̻͙̣̦̳̗̗̹͖̳͍͈̫̲̠͈̩͚͕̝̭͍̩̺̺̻̭̞͇̫͔̤͚̩̩̺̬̙̝͙͔̥͍͖̖̼̭̝̻̪̰̟̳̮͖̪̦̘̬̣̹̠̘̩̮̼̖͈͖͇͖̠̯̭̯̗͕̖͔͖̰̲̱̙͈̺̻̫̞͚̲̰͈̟̻͖̲̤̳̭̫̬̦̣͉͖̹̺̣͙̬̞̱͔̹̙͉̰͉͇̩̮̟̗̱̗̯̠̭͔̲̲̯̪̞̤͎̻̟̺̪̥̗͙̫͍̳̹͕̻͎̙̥͇͖̝̣̞̮͈̬̘̳̥̠̫͇̦͚̹̥̩̹͍̫̞̥̥͔̮̮̙͓̹̫͕͖̳̠̮̙̯̙̗̘̬̤̦͖̻̲͇͍̲͍̩̮̮̩͇̰̟̖̼̈́̅̑̔̐͐̓̀́̂͐̈́̂͊͋͊̆̓̀̆͌̇̍̿̍̓̊̈̅̏͛̀̇̐͛̃̄͆͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅỚ̶̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̢̛̘̥̪̰͉͈̙̜̗̳̯̠̗͖͇̣̳͍̰̥̝̫̯̣̜̯̟̪̰͙̲̣̥͕͓͚̩̝̦̖͇̱͎̪̳̦͙̪̫̲̰̳͉̰̪̹͍͚̞̬̹̬̠̻̘̬̫̮͓̬̠͉̫̟̪̦̲̟̺͇̯̙͉̻̱͎̥̞̱̝̞̮̖̟͚̪̥̗̼̘͉̙̜̰̳͔̤̪͉̗̹̭̳̥̘͕͔̝̘̯̣̖͓̳̱͕̹̦̪̠̭͚͈͓͈̞̗͕̣̻͙͇͔̖͕̥̯̟̻̳̗̼̮̘̪̳̪̯̫̰̯͑̃́͗̐̽́͆̿͑͗̐̆͂̎̀͒̾̿̎̈̀̉͒͋̐̏͊͊̽̽̃̌̎͑̌̂̉̑̀̄̌̊͐̌̃̈̒̌̐́͗̌͌̈́̾̓̍̆̄͊̓̓͆̾̏̽́̓͂͛͆̀͂͛͗̐̃̽̈͆́̏̒̾̈́̉̊͛̒̾̈́̿́̾̈́̈́̑̽̉̊͐̄̄͐̂̽̊̾̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ  
̷̳͎̩̠̝͔̌͊̆̽̈̈́̔͒̅̌͂́͛̎̊̉͆̋̂͒̚̚͝͠͝  
̷̢̧̡̡̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̢̛͔̻͙͙̳̜̰̯̯̼̭̼̝̩̤̟̦̜̜̝͖͖͍̯̦̻͇̯̦̹̟̠̺̦̹̗̭̭̣͔̪͎̘̱̦̝̳̝͖͉̮͚̬̮̤̥͇̜̬̣͓͎̭̘̠̝̻͕̞̺͚̼͇̤̩͓͔̭̱͙̖͈̣͖̱̟̖̮͕͓̼͓͓̗̤͈͔̘̜̙͎̼̮͈̪̗͙̣͔͔̱̘̗̦͇̱̫͉̦̥̦̺͔̦̗͕͎̜̱̪̻̗̤̲͇̜̰̭̲͉̞͇̬͎̯̱̫͓̼̲̫̰͉̘͓̺̘͔̣̥̘͍̬̲̝̲̘̠͇̩̤͓̭̮͍̞͎̯͓͉͙͎̟̯͎̗̬̩̠͉͉̥̜͕̲̹̜̣̺̤̮̺̪̳̪̗̠̖̲̮̰̰͔͈̤͍̩͇̠̳̦̰͙̺̝̾̿̊̿̓̀͂͊͆̈̓̊̅͒̈́̂̇̀̉͌̃͊̈́̀̃̃̽̔̿̅̋̒̓̓̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅT̶̢̛͙̲͔̩̦͓̲͎̖̹͈̠̲̫̝͔͕̘̮̣̼̯̮͉͙̺̯̩̘̯͓͚̝̰͍̼͚͚̖̯̬̳̥͊̂̈́̀̔̓́̈̽͒̽̑̈̾̀͋̓͂̂̌͋̏́̓̏͌̋̓͌̀͆̊̌̏̋̓̽̄̄́̌̈́̏̓̒́̈̏̄͂̃͊̋͆̉̎̈́̂́̋̈́̂͋͗̀͌̑̄̆̎̃͛̀̎͒̋̉͊̄̏̑͌́̏̈́̉̽̆̾͗̄̽̓̾̌̈́̉̈̈̓̓͗̈́̏̊͒͋͌̽͛̒̃̄̒̑͂͆̇̉͂͌̿̈̿̄̐̉́́̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḫ̴̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̣̠̮̫̗̘͙̪̦̗͈̱̗͚̫̲̣̺̼̺̜͚̠̻͕̘̲̬͚̻̝̝̙̳̪͇̞̰̣̖̱̿̏̀͗̈́͂̓̈́̀̿̀̏́̒̿̈́͗̎̌̃̿͆̑̾̒̒̃͗͒͛̐̃̎̈́̌̓̐̋̔̉͛̅͆̔͂͗̀͆̀̾̈͗͒́͆͋͌̍̑̀̍̎̔̀̈́̊͑͌̓͊̊̍͛͆̈́̈̇͛̾͗̂͌͋̎̌̽̈͋̋̀̇̈̂̍̃̈́̏̈́͗́̇̓͛͂͂̊̒̄̉̅̌͌͛̈́̃̉́̇͗̈̋́̉̊́͒̒̎̈́̂̐̂̃́͛̈́̾̃͋͊͊͛̌̓̔̆́̑̓̇̀̓̐̀́̄̃̀̎̏͐̿̋̈́̈́̅̑̇̏̋̈́͊͐̂̎̀̇̅̈̿̇̾̈́̾͊̋̽̀̉͌͒́͑͒̿̏͋̔̈̈́͂͗͗̔̉͌̽̿̎̾̔̽͒͂̌̃̀͋̌̊̒̈͗̌̆̅̑͆͌̋̎̉̀͆̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅę̵̨̨̢̨̡̡̢̨̛͉̠̩̤͔̳̪̜͔͔̼̳̦̩͚̞͚̼͕͇̠̲͔̱̜͓̦͍̥̤̖̺̭̤̪̳͓͍͍̤̬̙̟͓̰̜͎̼̺̹̺͉̪̤́̓͒͐͑̈̅͊̎̌̿̉̊̊̇́̒͒̈̋͋̆̎̑̈̔͐͋̓̅̏̿̂́̄̉́͂̔͑͋̋̔͋́̊̽̈́̈́̅̈̽͂͑̓̀̔͗̅̽͑̾̉͊̑̄̂̄̇͋̃͛̌̒́͆͒̂͋̓͐̄̇̈́͂̒͆̿̇͑̉̆͐͋̀̈́͑́̾̐͛̋͗̐͋̇̿̃̊͌̀̎̒̏̆̒̽̇́̄̋́̍͋̌͊͐̇̄̑̄́̆̊͒́̂̌̋̏̈̌̇̅͑̅̆͒̔̾̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̨̡̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͕͖͔͖̳͕̺̘͔͙̺̠̟͖̲̝̬̲̫̜̜̬̹͖͖͓̳̙̰͖͕͕͓̮̗͖̦̦̯̩̬̪̼̬̟̟͕̱̮̹̺͚̜̲̟̫̺͈̘̘͕̬̲̺̞͚̲̱͉͈͙͙̻̞͈̥̘̦͔͎̩̜̤̯̪̞̥̟̜̟̩̠̳͈̾́́̃̽̏̾̓̔̒̇́͆͋́̔̍̏͛͂̈́̓̈̊̂̋͒̃͛͛̔́̎̈́͂̓̑̊̍̍̒͑̃̆̉̎͒̄͛͛́̉͗̆̽̈́͂̀̈́͆̉̋̏̌̔̋̾̌͛̿͆̒̏̏̉͗̔͗͗́̃͒̈́̊̒̏͛̇̿̄͂̓̍̃̂̿̆̉̊̇͊̈́́͆̐̊͗̄̓͑̀̌̈́̌̒̈́̈́͋͂̉̿͒̆͂̊̅̌͐̆̀̿̀̀̃́̌͂͆̿̍̃̋̔́̈́̈͑͋̓̈́̋̑̎̋͌̈́͐̽̎͗̊̈̐̎́̀̍̌̓̄͆̋̑̊̉̂̓́͌̃̿͛͗̒͛̑̎̇̓̔͐̀̓͒̈̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅT̶̢̡̡̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̗̥̘͉̞̖̟̤͕̱̟͉͍̮̳̪̙͉̯̺͖̦͈̩̱͖͙͚̯̮͇̤͈̪̹̻̟̝̫̬̙̟̠͓̮̰͈̤͕̣̲̞̬̺̫̣͚̝̝̪͍̪̝͙̠̓̽̋͒͌̄̆̽̓̃̈̔̑̈́̅̏̈̇̽̎̄̍̃͐̇̋̓̆́̈̆͑͊̈́̊̇̍̂̇͒̌͌̑́͑̄̎̿̈́̈̓̆̐̋̋̾́̍̅̌̓̌̈́̀͊̀́̅̉̉̊̂͗̊̈̑̂̍̿͑͆́̃̾̀̌̀́̇̄̒̏̃̍̋͐̓̿͋͂́̌͋̈́̒̄̍͒̏̔̒̎͌̾̂̃̂̔͂̂͒̄͌́́̄͂͗͐̋̓͋͂̈̉́͆͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅV̸̢̡̡̧̨̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͔̗͇͍͚̭̞̞̞̥͍̳̯̰̠̹̟͙͔͓̭͚̗̥͚͉̘͎̙͔̳̥̣͇̱̥̝̥̮̺̹̲̲̱̲̲̯͈͖͚̺̼͕͕̻͉̟͇͇̹͔͎̠̥̣̰̣͇̖̤̜̤̤̲͖̠͚̮̪̦̤̩̓̓͂͆͗́̾̈̀̄̍̀͌̔̀͑́͋̄̓̓̓̈́̎̌͐͛͒̊̂̀̏̋͋̈́̓̾͑͋̆͆̇̓̃̏͒̓̊̑́́̓̈́̎̾̒̏̌͆͐͐͊̓̾̊̊̿̀̓͑̃̓̈́̉̓͑͛̒́̀̅̾̇̎͌̃̂̏͛̎̄̔͑̍̾̈́̉̇̍͋̆̊̄͐͆̌̇̏͂̃͆̆̆̾̆͒͗̀̔̓͒̋̿̌̐͐̀̓̄̇̊͌̄̉̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̷̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛͕̘̣͓̝͓̩̟͎̭̟͙̫̼̘͕̤̲͇̗͚̩̞̝̪̼̳̱̯͎̫̻͓̠̻̻̼͚̠͉̬̝̟̲͕̲̰͓̯̥̲̫̰̣̲͚̭̠̙̱̰͉̰͔̻̖̟̺͖̘̗̲̳͍͕̝̳̞̳͈̭͎̖̯͔̜̞͔͉̙̳̻͍͎̞͔̫̼̠̯̬̹̖̪̭̙̥͕̗̞̤̝̤͉̩̠͙̱̰̩͕͉̝͓̼̣͉̝͙̘͉̮̟̭̤̖͈̬̗̤̖̺̻͕̥̻͍̝̰͚̲̬͍̝̘̬̗͕̭̲͉̗̭̟̖͓̣̫͕̘͍̳̥̝̲̦̭̮̖̻͔̫͈͍̦̘̦̥̩̤͕͖̟̣̤̫̘͉̣̯͙͍̘̺̲̮̭͍̖͙̯̖̯̌͐̿̐̉͒̈́̒͑̅̈́̅̀̊̔̊͒͛̉̽̎͑̎̋̾̌̃̄̅̽̈̂̋̐̊̔̍̎͊̆̅̀̾̓̈́̿̈̿̋̐̑̇̉̒̓̏̿͆̇͋̓̌̈͒̏́͆̄̾̀͌̓̉̌͊̐̂̿͛̓̈͌̓̎̒̅̑͌̓̊͑̌̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅḋ̸̨̧̧̡͚̩̲͕̹͉͇̫͎̞̜̝̲̫̟͇̩̜̝̳̥̥̻̠̙̳̙͎͙̙̀̌̈́͝ͅͅͅͅo̵̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̺̳̰̩̼̗͕̝̼͍̻̘͇͕̩̳̗̼̪̮̤͈̱̗̣̟̯̤̯̜̝̠̺̱̖̫͙̬͎͕͔͎̞͇̻̤̲͇̹̙̦̠͎̙͖̞̜͚͓͖̥̳̮͎̤̜̘̙̰̯̘͕̺̗̠͉̗͚̩̜͔͓͉̳̖̗̬̭̣̱̥͔̙̪̰̪̻̞̤̠̩͙̥̪̹̙̭̘͖̼̙̖͚͙̦̠̣͇̼̥̺̣̠̲̘̱͚͍͖̮͍̭̻͙̭̱̰͈̪͔̲̣̘̘͉̳̖̖̫̮͈͎̬̫̣͕̪̻̙͉̯̝̞̭̰̫͚͈͔̭͇̺̘̫͙̬̮̙̯͍̱̮̱̝͉̱̱̟̗̘̤̼͉͎̤̤̝̟̭̝͎͚̯̤̞̻̣̗̱̻͍̤̯͚̩͕̼͎̞̞̳͉̻͙̣̫͖̟̲̝̩̓̽̈́̍̏̀͌̇̍͗͂̌̍̑͐̈́̋̇͐̍͊̑̉̃̌͑̆͗̀͊͋̓̔̈͆̊͌̓͗̾͒̾̍͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅè̴̢̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̛͖͉͕̣͕̬̳̙͈̫̙͎̼̺̭͎̟̘̼̥̫̠̤̼̦̗͉̫̤̗̺̲͈͉̩̝͉̟̭̪̜̪͈͉̪͈̙̻̹̜̣̼̱̲͈̭̮̞̣̺͖̗̤̗͖̹̭͔͈͚̠͉͈̫͎̮̮̝͙̻̣͙̼͉͔̘͈͇̱̝̩̭̪̲̬̠̣̥̱̜̬̘̻̦̲̜͚̬̺͓̙̘͙̯͚̯̞̼̘͚̣̈́͛̌̑͆̇̄̌̅̉̏͌̾̈́̋̑̌̆́̾̀̔̈́̓͗̌̆̈́́̎͊̒͌̒̒̈̔̇͒̋͒̉̏̽̀̿̄̈̇̃͊͗̀͋͌͛̀̿͐̂͐̾̎͒̐̇̌͌̇̊͊̀̇̓̀̓́̌͒̈̉́̋͂́́̓͂́̈́́͛̃͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅs̷̨̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͕͎̠͙͈̦̼̭̲̯̣̠͖̫̯͎͔̺̬͎̫̫̣̦͚̟̯͍̝̘͚͕̳͎͍̮̖̣̤̞̯̗̩̱̰̼̣̘͈͉͇̭̥͚͎͇͖͔͚̞͎̲͍̣̬̞̠͔͙̠͚̗̞̥̭̟̳͙̘͖̯̦̜̮̗͓̝̱̩̩̫̦̦̘̻̰̩̯̱̯̩͈̟͇̦͉͇̝̘͇͍̖̫̼̯̺̪̙̖͖̙͈̞͉̠̗̲̙̥̟̭͔̣͙̺̮̠̞̦͓͇̣̞̮͈͕̜͂̔̃̆̇̏̎̃̔̄̃͒̄̉̐͂͆̋͌͗̅̿̂̽͐̃́͛̇͌̽̈̄̄̄̽̔̒͋̀͗̃̋͐̈́̇́̽͛̌̐̇́̆̅̒́͆̇͂͛͑͒̎́͒́̔̆̒̈̈́̑̓̏̓͗̔̾̀̈̐̉͆̇̆̅͐̄͒̍̅̋͂̉̈́̃̀̃̊̂̒̒̋̍͊̽͒̎̄͐̔̌̈́̎̃̇͂̿̽̔̏̇̊͂̒̈̿̿̽͐͂̀̿̐́̓̔͊̔͂͒̾̎̆̔̀͌̈̈́̈́͋͊͂̀̑͗͗̑̿̂̌̏̿̇͐̃̋̓͗̑͋̌̎̈́́̌̑̌͛̏̔͐͂̊̐̋̔̈́͋͆̈́͋̋̃͋̊̇̇͛͐͑̑̒́̽͛͐̽̅̃́̓̌̋̍̀́̈́͗͂͌͑͆͒͗̆̌̂̉͌͆̈̆́̃́̄̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅn̷̢̧̛̦̲͚̗̯̻̻̝͉̠̥̠͋̈́̐̍͑͑̆̆̎̏̄̆̐̀̈́͗̿͒͒̒̆̐͋̾̂̈̿͑͂͛̄͛́́̈̈́̊͂̾̿͂͊́͑́̈̿́̔̿̎́̾̍̊̾̑̉͛̏̎̆̾̄̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͠Ǫ̷̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̪̰͕͈͔̜̗͚̬͉̤̠̲̪̤͚͔͚̞̤͍̟̥̖̟̤̝̗͈̣̟̻̲̹͙͇̤̼͔͓͈̠̮̠̯̰̝̰͓̙̩̥̞͖͎̟̤̠̘̜̠͓̞͍̗̳̻̪͇̝̖͓̼͍̗̺̜͕̤̻̝̘͙̭̯͎̞̱̙̰͚̬̺̲͉̳͚̯͉͍̮͚̘̱̯̹̟̤̯̺̰̥̯̜̲̤̠̗̘̩̹̯̳͓̣͇̮͓̝̠͔̻̝̝͙͙̻͚̩͍̟͎͔̳̞̮̫͎̭̮̙͚̬͓̰͍̭̰̺̺͔͙̠͚̺̟̱̦̩̘̭̥͚͍̖̤͕͓̃̍̐̓̈͐̄͋͋͆̽̇̄̓̓̑̈́͗̍̀̽̉͌̀͆̒̑́̋̋͌̀́̓͐̀̂͒̈́̂͆͆̉̉͒̌̒̑̉́̐̈́̈͐́͊͐̇͑́̾̑̂̓̆͋͌̌̿̓̊̈̇̀̔̈́̏̔͆͌̾̑̐̑͂̔͆͗̏̃͑̇͗̀͂̈͌͌̋̈͋̏͛̋̐̎̑̔̃́̆͑̿̑͒̅̾̐͌̊̾̃̀̈́̅̿͑̒̓̈̽̿́̃͌̋͗̈́͊̀̌̿͐͆̃͊̈̏̈́͌͗̉̅͆̔͊̈́̾̇̋̃̂̊͗̆͐̍̏̽̓̿̇͋̃̉̀̇̋̑̽̉̇̊̽̆͋̀̊̂͊͋̀̓́̒͂͗́̈́̈́̐̈́̆̓̊̒̈́̏̂̈́͋̏̔̍̀̾̇̀̾̈̅̀̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅt̶̨̨̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̥̫͚̞̟̦͈̞͖̬͕͙̜̤̻͓̳̣̤̭͙̘̣̘̺͕̩̳͉̻̼̲̞̙̼͙̰̳͙͙͓̳͕̺̞̮̠̲͙̳̲̫͕̬̤͈̫̤͕̲̫͚̠̠̹̩̫͖̣̰͉̫͎̜͔̳̯͓̥̞͍̬͎̰̖̳̙̙̥̩̜̥͙̺̩̤̺̞͈̟̹̼̘͓̣͚̳̙̰̗̣̹̗̜̘̘͍̝͕̘͈̩̬̗̬̥͖͉̜̖͚͓̦̬̭̰̜̳́̌̈́̈́̈̀͂̈́̅͐̄̿̔͆̒̍͐̀́̐̒̇͆̀̈͒̌̈́́͒͗̄̄̐̋̀̔̎̋͂̽̈̂̑̈́̏͒̅̓́̍̓͑̐́̒͐́̎͋̀͒̃̀͋͑̏͛͗͒́̑͒́̌̓̈̄̓̆̌͌̈́̑̃̅̆̄̒̓̅̓̇͗͑͐͑͂̽͑̿̅͋̀̾̐̆̔́̾̀̀̈́͌̓̊̏̀̌͋̈́́̿̉̐̈́̊͋͋̒̈́̑́͛̓́͒͋͌̌̍̾̐̐͆̍̿͌̎̒̈́͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̬̩̣̯͎̳͕̩̟̰̪͙͉̫̝̗̺̝͉̞̭͖̤͇̱̠͔̙͔͈͔̳̠͍̬̦̣̟͍͚̹̱͕͙̣̩̝̘͙̩̪̪͇̼͎̞̩̙͇̻͚̝̩̭̞̠̳̺̱̟̟̠͇̘͎̖̠̙̰̟͙̳̜̣̹͉̖̺͕̭͇̝̩̝̠̮̥͇̩̰͎͕̺̥͔͇̝̤͇͎̯̖͈̟̤͔̙̻̜̝̭̬̞̗̮̼̲̩̼̪͔̹̦̦͎̻̗͙̘̳̥̥̩̟̯͍̠̱̻̗̦̰͓̯͚͙̻͖͖̙̥̰̮̤͕̠̭̺͕̯̮̬̜̝̖̘̪̞͈̲̠̯̣̖̼̞͚̜̤̘̞̘̘̞͓̳͕̩̩̺̦̙̘̲̝̥͍̭̙̦̜̩̟͉̜̘̳̰̜̦̟̂̈́̈́͌͌̈́̆̒̀̎̒̋̈́͐̿͂̾̌̅̆̈̂̋͆̊̔̈́̈͛̽̍̓̂̐̓̓̾́̆̿̔͆͆͆́͑̐̀͛̑̔͒́͌̽̔́͊̓̔̍̍̈͛͛̒̈́̍͑̿͑̂̐̔̅̂͌̏̈́̈́̏̑̆́͋̎́̍̇͗̄̐̎̍́̾̔̀͛͗̔́́̈́̐̂̓̆̽̄̉̍̄̏̒͐̎̈́̊̎̃̓͒̄͋͊͌͑͗̓̅̎͂͒̈́̄͆͑̋̒̅̈̈͐̔̒͆̓́̔̃̾̉̉̾̈́͑̅͗̎̈́͆̔̉̒̑̀́̀̈́̃̀͂̈́̎̋̂̇͛̋͒̿́̀͋̆̾͒̈́̂͛̊̂̃͋̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̢̡̛̪͈̝̟̖̭͎̠̺͍̲̙̙͈͔̯̱̭̥̮̰̼̭̺̖̯̫͔͉̖̱͕̩̭̦̣̜͕̝͖̻͇̞̯͓͇̣͔͓̟͕͎̖̥̭̩̹̙͚̮̗̬̻̻͖͔̪͇̪͕̫̙̮̜̯͍̼̰͎̤̩̘̮̖͔̰̩͇̥͇̜̹͔̫̬͇̺̫͇̱̘͓̠̥̥̭͙̮̳̺͉̤̩̠̟̟͙͉͈̙̲͍̦̞͔̪̩̬̝̲̯̮̥̪̲̹̭̹͔̥̙̳̫͉̮͙̦̭̬̮̲͚͔̖̜̠̯͐̾̅̓́̌̈́̐̈́̿͌̓̌̄͆͆͑̔̍̊͛̒̌̌͂́͂̅̓̑͗̽̿̂͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̭̦̘͈̻̭͖̝̯̳̱̘̖̔̍̌̈́͌̓̌͆́̄̀̏̂̈͐̈̈̀́̎̏̎̋͆͆̾̽̉͊̊̈́̊̊̒̈́̊̊̑͛̊͌̅̃̈̓͐̓̔̈̓̐̈́̎̃̂̓̿̈́̀̈́̌̽̀̽̊̎̑̀̅̀́̉̎̇́̌̆̽̈́̉̓̏̍̓̒͒͊̏̓͛͗͌̂̍͒̌͒̇̐̈̎̔́̈́̔͊̉̆̈̀͂̎̒̉̎̓̋̃̋̂͗̂̑̎̍̄̄͗̂̈́͆̇̃̉͑̋̀̄͗̓̈́͐̈́̓͂̂͒͑̐̏͂̎̄̅̅͑͂̽̓̔͊́̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝s̶̡̧̡̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̛̲̲͚̟̭̞̼̟̬͕͇̩̳̯̺̝̖͈̼̪̘͈͍̮̺̫̱̝͍̮̳̥͎̞̦̦̹͈̠̠͎̠̠̙̥̩̣̪̦͇̯͓̖̺̺̠͔̤̦̻̙̞͔̯̲̤̙̞̜͇̺̱̼͎̻̩̻̭̣̦̪̲̯̦̬̩̹̠̺̗̲̝̝̻̞̱̲̟̱͍͉̝̦̖̫̩̤̯̜͖͇̠̥̦̯͍̼͈͔͈̦͉̝̝̣͓̝̯̖̰̹̗̟͇̙̪͙͉̼̻͔̖̳͎͙̗̩̦͇̟͇̻̝̥͙̠̙͔̜͔̘͉̮̣̙͎̻̝̭̀̑̓̽̐̓͆̒̂̓́͊̓͋̔̂́͐́̀̿̎͊̍̿̐͑̃̎̑̐̑̐͗̅̆̌̋́̃̽̎̀̾͗͑̃̂̿̈́͛̌̈̅͑͒̉́͑̃̂́̍̋̅̎̋̽̿̃̃̍́̀͒͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅp̸̢̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̝̺̰̻͈̲̥͕̟̝̜̻̩͓̫̹̘̫͈̪̣̝͕̥̳̗̠̪̝̥̙̥͙̫̫̫͎̻͚̯̙̪̳̤̱̤͈̯͓̳̹̙͎̟͈̣͖̝͔̭̹̰̮̱͉̜̩̲͖̭̫͖͖͚̯͉͕͔̹͉̯̣̯̮͕̥̤̟͎͖̳͉͖̣͚̦̖̺̻̍̆̔̋͊̐̊͋̒̑̓̍̿̐͗́͂́̂͐͋̑͂̃̆͊̀̏̆̑͐̿͌̄̇̽̓͆̿̃͋̔́̿̅̑̈̀̔̀̾̓̂̊̈́̀̑͌͑̈́͌͑̈́͋͋̈́̑̃̌̈́͌̉̽̿̔͂̋͑́̿̇́͊́͑͗́̅͒͒̈̉̈́̆͆̊̒̓͌̀͑͒̋̆̇͐̄̒̀̐́́̅̇̍͆̆̊̏̽͌͒͑̓͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̷̡̨̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̯̟͍̰̜̱̤͈̳̭̰̬͕̻̯̖̤̳̮͎̟̪͓̰̺̳͎̲̼͚̮͙̖̰̝͓̞͕̱̣̼̫̻̠͇̰̺̹̥͖͍̝͇̹͕̰̞̯̬̦̗̙̦̠̞̙̻̬̫̰̺̙̤̟͕͍̘̘͇͇̗̖̞̹͔͙̙̻͇̝̮̘̣͓̘̤̪͈̙͇̘̰̼̯̠̹̱̫̗̰̮̘̞͔̥͍̭͙̼͙̖̼̼̠̬̗̙̖͔̻̘̣̰̯̻̜̳̞̯̻͚̖̬̣̠͔̮͈͉̬͖̫̗͎͔̹͙̜̖̭̫̬̠̙͎͈̻̥̘̜̲̱͇̳̝̼͍̱̼̞͔̫̪̱̭͚͉̠̬͈̮͚͙͎̹̺̞̼̲͎̞̪͇̬̼̩̠̮̹̦͔̬̗͖̬̝̘̤̤̞͍͙͖̩͇̯̙̝͉͎̜̬̗̙̻̟̖̬͈͔̩̖̯̗͇̥̠̙̅͋̍̓̀̌͌̽̊͛͊̽̋͐̐́̂̇̉̊̏̆͋̏̇̋̏̇̃͐̊̔̂͗̌̎̈́̐̓̒̃̃̑͛̆͐̐́͆͛̓̿̉͐̀̊͑͛͑͛̿̽̌̃̿́͊̒̿̆͌̆̄̔̆̽́́͒͊̑̀́̈́̄̉̃͆̈̽͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̯̬̞̗̲̙̜͙̺̫͖̟̪͈̤̭̣̖͙̜̯̝̣͕̟̙̗̺̹͉͔͖̬̹̜̲̦͚͚͖̻͚̺͉̱̟̱̭͍̮̳͚̥̥͖̱̻̺̘͆͌̈̋̀̒̏͒͂̐́̎́͑̋̒̐͐͐̓̂̉͊̂̉̂͋͂̊̔̿̀̂̊͐̿͗̽͑͋͊̑̍̀͌̃̎͛̅̋̉̂̌̉͌̊͌̓̔͂̒̈́̇̾͗̌̀̓͌̓́̓̏̔̓̆̒͐̽̈́̍͐̏͐́͒͗̄͒̇̐̽͌͌͛̒͛͋̔̓͛̔̓̅̌͊̈́̋͌̇̏̐͛̌͛̏̋̋̆͑̑̓͋̿́͐̂͐̃̐̏͆̂̈̔͆̋̌͊̂̇̓̇̀̍͑̿͛̓̉̑͒̂̉͗͒̇̔̑̆͂̆̐̔̔́̂̀̒̈́͛̆͌̌͆͒̇̀̔͌́̊͊̇̇̆̐͆͆̀̉͌͑̀͂́̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅd̴̛̳͇̹̙̙̮͈̖̀̿̔̒̇̏̽͂͂̎͌̓̌̎̀̑̑͒͛͑̈́̈́̾̊̀̌̋͋͂̓̈́̆̈̐͊̓̐͛̏̎̂̍̈́́̽̊̒͌̽̌̐͛̄͒̅̎͑̇̅̄͐̄͑̿͋͛̍̎͋͐͘͘̚͘͠͠͠ͅ ̶̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̣̜̘͚̦͉̦̮͔̣̺̹̦̼̜̺̺̞̣͖̗̟̞̦̩̹̩͖͖̰̱̟̻̤͍̹͇̲̰̟̥̖͈͚͕̳͙̖͙̣̺̮̻̥̝̠̼̦͈̝͕̘͓͙̦̤̥̣͍̻͓͓̼̫̲̩͚͔̣͓̲̬͇̣̗̣̝͉͛͗̑̍̍̾̈͌̋͆̈́̑̒̓͛̄̀̓͌̿̈́́͛̓͆̍͒͆̄̉̅̒̈́̈̂̈́̇͊́̂̈́͌̿̆͗̌̽́̀̽̎͒̌͂̓̄͛͊̐̿̀͛͋̄̆̍̒̀̉̋͑͑͌͊̂̒̈̏͆̆́̒̐̑̍͐̂̌̃̿͑̾̍̽͋͂͋̆̒͒̽̈́̿̐̍̃̔̅̈̽̾̇̈́̈́̒̂̈́̒̇̿̏̌̓́͂̌̈́̿̀̂̆̎̎̉̊́̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅt̵̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̭̩̗̲̳̭̞͚̗̜̞̗͉̫̟̹̙͓̹̲̻̠̻͚͈̲̗̼̲̭̗̺̪̻͈̖̜̣͓͕͖͇͙̝͉̲͇̦̣̯̮̰̙̖̬̤̻̪̙̯̲͚͓̲͈̳̘̮̼̱͙̙̰̠̙̣̝͎̝̤͙̗͕̗̺̤̮̫̫͎͎̭̻͕͇̠͖͉̤̯̖̲̹͍̞͉̼̘̼̥͎̼̥̘̳͇̜̝̹͎̝̭̦͎̯̰̩̻̹͓̠̺͙̩͚̺̝̺͓̹̭̞͎͈͓̺̙̼̮̝̞̣̞̭͇͉̯̰̱̠̬̹̪̝͎͕͙̰̝̅̽̈́́̂́͐̊̅̑̉̊̋̈̓̐̍̒̈͒̀͊͛͑͌̀͌̓̓̐͋̈́͒̿̋̋̀̃͊̐̈́̽̂̀̎̽̏̌͂͛͊̊͊͛̀̈́̓̄̿̐͊̽͛̏̒̏̇̏̀̊̑́̍̋̏͒̉̈́͑͛͐̇̽͆͆̏́́̄̽͗͒͊͑̌̋̇̔̉͊̈́̂̀́̀̈́͊̄̀͒̎̈̏̇̔̅̃͑̋̋̀́͛͛̄̅͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̗̪̘͎̪̭̜̦̜̬̲̹͎̞̖͎͍̰͉͖̭̜̱̮̝͙̖̗̹͙̥̘̺̯̫̭͙͈̞̱͇̺̥̝̱̞̤͇̤̝͓̩͔̰̫͚̹̲̹̜̮̹̲̹̮̠͇̭̞̳͈̥̟̱̟̜̥͔͓͎̟̜͉͇̩͉͙̜̞̮̖̦̲̜̠̙̻͓̹͍̩̗̯̍̊̍̈́̔̅̈̀͌̅̋͗̈́̀͐͌̅̓̐̒̀͗̆̎̓̌͆̃̉̑͆̂͒́͆̔͌̀̍̽̆̂̿̉͆̋͗̇̅̂͊̀̅̈̈̓̌͛̈̎̋̅̔̐͌̊͛̿̔̐̓̉̄̋̎̏̈̈̆̃̅̉́̒͆͆͂̎͋̐̉́͌̉͆̆̂̓͐͂̂͋͊̉̅̔̅̐͊̈́̑̃͐̂̓̉̄͐̒̐̈̓͂̆͊̀̓̇́͋͐̑̎̊̇̈̀̉̇̽̌̾͛̅͑͒̓̽͑̀̎̀̐͌̄͌̄̌̅͊̌́̏̔̋͒͌̑̈́͋̓͒̑̂̀͂̒̀͗͑͐̓̈́̄͐̈́͋̅̈̅͒́̿̆̓́͂̈́̆̀̇̔͛͛͆̃̓͑͋͌̅̉̉̔̓̾̂̿̄̽̉̋̑̽̃̊̔̋̈́͑͋̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̴̢̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̡̛̛̤͕̜̩͙̙̥̥͖̪̥̠͚̪͉͉̙͉̟̖͉̤̣̜̝͚̭̱̗̙̼͖͈̺̪̖͕̞͇̟͉̝̳͎̯͍̤̱̥̜̣̼̲̩̪̝̬̞̠͇̥̠͖̖͖̠̲̯̯͎̪͕̝̭͇͔̱͕͕͕̩͍̬͇̟̯͖̯̖͓̥̖̳̲̦̱̼̰̰͔͖̹͎͇̦̙̱͔̺̪͚͎͙͔̹̯̠̝͇̠̙̩̩͕̹͙̺̦͚̙͔͔̪̰̞̝̬͙͚̞̺͍̮̙̪͔̠̪͈͔̮̻̼̳͙̱̼̺̩̫̪̗͔͍̬̦̤̬̙̟͕̲̞̱̬̤̼̙̭̯̲̭̬͈̣̱̳͎̞͇̤̙̖̭̞͎̣̣̰̟͍̱̠̖̗͔̳̩͈̺̝̫̟̣̠͙͇̲͎̼̻̹̙̱̻̹̦̩̱̟̑̾͌̄̀̿̑̒̌̃̇̾̂͂̍̇͐̓͆̾̌̒͂̈́̓̈́̎̾̄̑̒͛̌̂̀́̉͊̇̌̈̊̈́̂̆̏̃̾̿̔̍͑̎̈́̉͛̅̆̔̋̏͊͑̅̾̐̈̇̒͐̐̑̓̐̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̠̼̰̼̗͔̤͔̮̻̪̺͎͕̱̞̞̭̫͓̩̖̦͕͈̘̲̱̳̺̭̻̱̞̙̠͇̞̭̣̘̖͈̱̮̮͔̹̬̠̮̤̮͔͈̗̻͎͉͕̪̦̪̬͓̤̦̘̯̙̼͍̹̭͎̬̹͍̘̰͎͙͈̖̠͈̥͇̠̬̯̫̹̦̦̼̜̱͖̤̯͇͚̯̭̥̦̬̼̟̱͎̘̘͇̱͔̘̯͚̰̫̼͉̥̝̻̥͇̖̠̭͇͕̯̖̮̦̞̖̞̻̺̺̦͎̤̝̺̜̫̤̟̟͕͔͍̦̤̟͚̼͚̟̬̪͈̥͎͕̟̬̜͈̜͊̌̈́͆͂̊̑͛̏̅̊̍̍͆̓̀͗̃̅̈́̓͋̈́́̾̄́̄̊̐̾́̆̀̊̅̉̄̊́̌̓̃̂̓̆̈̌̈́̓̒̔̽̑͗̊̂̓̋̾͂̿͐̎́̽͐̓͆̄̄̐̏̉̂̈̓͗͂̓̅̈̈́̓̈́͑̏̊̐̃̈́́̄͗̌̅͛̓͆͌̏͑͌͊̀̐͊̄̀̓̾͐̏̈́̄́̍̈́̊̆͑̏͗͛̎́̊́̽͋͂̐͒̎̆̿̄̄̎͛̿̽̒͑̈́̑͒̔́̄͋̀̒͌̊̃̍͆͛̃̍͐̐͛̍͂̅̈́̆̌̑̓͐͌̽̏̀̒̐̃̋͊̋̓́͑͊̅̅̓̅̆̽͋͌̓͗̍́̒̀͊͐̃̐̎̏̈́̊̐̍̈́̈̓̋̈́̀̈́̆̾̂̋̓̅̈́̓̀͗̾͗̀͆̑͒̀̋̋̊̏̿͆̀̂́͑͗̀̈̈́̊͆̑͛̆̐̆̀̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̧̡̢̛̛̥̯̪̖̼̻̫̝̹̹̻̘̹͙͍̩̤͎̘̹̝̣̬̜͎͕̖̹̖̫͉̦̳̞̰̮͎̳̻͙̣͖̰̦̹̭̻͇̙͖̪̱̺̭̩̱̤̻͚͍̦̠͖͍̜̬̮̯̳͍̯̠͇̺͈̻͇͉͔̘̻̘͙̪̱͔̣͎̖̳̟̲̠̻̳̖͂̌́̏̒͗̏̿̓̆̂̃̿̅̄̇̌͊̄͗̎̆̌̾̑͆̉̇͛̓͂͆̓̀͑̆͊͆̿͆͋̎͌̐̒̿́̌͑̏͊͗̑́̐̓̀̐̾͛͊̐̋͆̅̽͒̊͆̉͊̑̓̄̉̅́̅́̐̈̎̃̔͂̓̋́̑̊̊̊̎̀́͋̾͊̂̽̎̆̏́̒̌̂͗̑͗̐̒͂̈́̅͊͑̂̀̍͛͐̊̈͐͆͆̀̌͗̃̍̈́̀̊̍̀̑̒̊͐͊̏͆̌̏̈̇̄̾̋̈́̀͒̉̂̎́̉̔̈́́̈́̍̋̎̏̀̄͋̅̅̉̃̃̾̈́̊͛͛̈̉̅̍̊̓̓͑̌͌̾̇͆̒̊̓̏̒͊̈́͗́̈́̋̃͂̈́̿͊͛̓̐̈́̔̓͗͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝a̷̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̘͍̜̮̖̟͍̻͇͖̼̗̹̯̪̤͈̗̤͕̭̘͕̝̮͇̥̥̻̳͉̖̫͖̮͍͓͖̝͕̱͚̙̻̩̮̮̰͓͎̥̝͉̰͓͕̱̥̻̦̞̯̰̦͇̘̫̘̹͈̝͉̺̦͇̲̠̮̥͉̩͚̝̬̼̳̖͉̬̳̯̜̣͎̲̻͎̮̘̟̠͕̯̫͒̇̀́͑̔͑͌͛̽̓͂͊̔͋̍͒͛̅̊̀̅̆̽̈̋̄̌̇̊͒͛̏̋͑̎̐́͌̉̋̽͛͋̐̒̆͆̑̀̃͌̉͑̀͂̿̊̔͌́̍́́͐̐͗͆̾̏̐̈́̂̂͑̄͋̇͊́͊̇͂̀̂́͌̈̂̑̉̽̍̋͛̈́̿̍̉̋̈́̆̈̑̃̊͂͌͐͆̃͆̃̀́̅͑̊͐̽̈́͂́̂͐͑͒̉͑̾̆́̈́̏͛̈̑́̎̎̀̋͋͊̈́̀͑̄̊͐̀̊̌͌̌̎̂͗̿̅͛̀̀̋̇́̓́̈̀̉̉̃̽̄̈́̾̓̉͊̔̾͋͊̇̏͂͒̇̈́̀̏́͛̈́͆̈́̉̑͆͂̄̉́͌̈͊̃͆͗̋͊̊̆̃̅͛̑̌̽̂̆͊́͒̇̊͂̋̽̋͊͗̔̂̒̏́̐̇̎̈́̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅţ̸̡̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̼͓͈̪͍̹̦̞̪̳͎̜͍̯͉̪̬͓̟̙͚̯̖̠̙̖͖̮̰͖̺͍̙͇̯̮͖̫̹͚͎̻͕̗̗̥͕͓̗͎̼̠͈̲͖̱̟͉͇̯̩͉̫̼̬̖̹̟͔͇̱̻̼͇̫̦͉͓̲̳̦̟̹͔̣̠̦̯̗̳̯̯̰̭̺͓͎͖̪͇̲̝͇̮̫̝̬̼͇̲͙̬̥̤̩͕̲̺̳̥̝̝̪̙͈̖̺̮̼̰̣͎̝͚̫͇̤̹̬̫͉͕͍̺̦͍̠̝̳͎̠̣̮̺̣̘̺̘̰̯̠͚̤̯͓̭͙̠͎̤̱̖̠̭̟͖̐́̈̅͑͂̈̄͑͌̓̄̈́̇̓̽͐͑̓͑̓̂́͗̇̈̒͗̓̅́̈͌̃̀̈́͆̃͂͂̈̂̍͆͂͆̽̅͛̋̉́̈́͒͑͑͛̆́́̒̌͂̅̓͒̿͐̆̂̂͒̈̍̈́̉͒̊̀̈́̓̒̽̈́̓̇̀͆̊̿͛̂̒̒̒͌̔̾̎̄̐͂̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷͙̯̞͚̼̱̩̣̮̜̮̣̺̳̩̤͎͍̲̪͉̣͔̪͚̰̣͈̝͉̹̪͈̪̳̲͓̬̹̯̗̞̦͎͖̮̖͍̰͍̖̦̮̯̦͆͑̈͒̈́̐̏̓͋̀̋̋̎̍́̄̍̇̃̌̎̕̕͜ͅǫ̵̧̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̤̫̞͙͈̮̘̻̱͇͕̱̺͙͇̱͎̦̺̠̲͔̥̝̹̦̲̘̳̼͕͕̹̣̖̞͈͇̪͍̭͔͍͈̪͎̰̝̪͚̲͚̮̦̼̘͉̜̠̻͈̗̘̪͉̙̩̲̱̮͎̙̫̜̘͙̺̗̗͍̖̗̼͈̤͓̥̖̻̟̺͎̩͖̬̳̟̹̺̘̜̮̪͉̩̦̗̻͙͖̬̼̞̱̭͕͎̻͙̜̻̈́̔̎̄̓͆͗̿̏̽̈͐́̐̈́̓̔̃́̄͑̓̓̿̔͌͑̉̉̐͑̋̉̒͒̓̀̽̈́̀̈́̔̈̑̓̆́̀̓͗̇̅͂̒̊͊̑̇̈́̄̀͑̈́̑̽͗̓͑̃̑̄̑̅̒́̈́͆̈͛̍̀͂̀̌̓̓̌̑̆͌̋̌͌̈́͌͋͛̈́̿̓̈́̈́̈̔̈́̎̌͗̽͋̃̆̈́͆̉͐̀͛́̈́̿̅̑̀̀̊́͛̽̔̄͑͑͑̓̇̋̒͛̋̀̿̀̀͊͂́̀̊́̂̾̓͐͂̓̍̊̃̌͑̒̐̌͂͛́́̄̿͋̿̇̓͌̈́̀͛͛͗͐̆̀̋̀̈́́̃͒͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅȑ̷̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̼̙̖̙̹̦͉̯͚̼͙͚͔̰̥̮̠̫͕̰̥̘̜̱̫͖͕̮̺͔̔̅́̓̂͗̄̑̋̑͊́͋̈́̏͆͛͋͗͑̈́̓̆͌̎̂̽́͂̍̾͐̊̎̇̄̒̂̉̾̿̀̾͐̌̉́̈́͂̂̃̓̇̍̍͐̋͛̀̾̀͗̐̍̉̑͗͛̐̅̾̍͐̊̇̑́͒̒̎̅̃̄̃̒̉̀̒̈͑̽͆̑̊͌̑̿̽̊̈́̅̆̏̑̎͋͗̈̊͆̊͛̃͋́͗̅̍̏̊̽̓̆̊̑̇̈́͆͋͆̽̓͒̂͋̌͆̓̒̍̔̆̂̈̑͌͗͂̈́́̾̅̎̔́̓͊͂̍̏̒̈͐̊̃̓̾̑̀̏̋͂͛̈́̅̿̇̓̀̓̂̾͒͆̀̓̉̈̑̉̈́̄̂̒̾̆͊̊̂͗͂̈́͋̊͂̋͋̊̅̾̊̾̀̑̍̌̀̊̇̓͒̅̽̓͑͋̿͛͆̒̍̅̒͗̋̈́̓͐̎̌̎̉̀͐̑͂̏̐͒̒͗̚̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̨̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̺̙̙̣̬̣̹̮̟͔̦͚̖̮͚̭̹͓̤͚̱̟̭̺̤̻͚̱̭̖̰͈̪̼̟̰̱̱̺̤̯̠͖̹̥̹͉̻̟͚̣̙̬̹̪͓̥̱͈̬̠̤̺̪̱͖̤̘͎̟̤͎̥͉͖͖̤̘̘̹̖̱̗̮̤͔͉̩̳̯̪͇̼̞͎̮̘͉̘̣͙̼̲̞̞̝̰̬͉͙͈̳͓͙̫͚̙̼̙͍̘̠̯̖͉͍̬̥͖̫̹̙̤̟̟̙̰͔̻̪̹͉̺͎̣͔̹̰̻̹̞̟̻̗̯͙͓̣̤̫͓̘̰̹̥̹̩̹͙̝͓̤͕̩̟͉̥͉̣͇̠̲͙͇̙̙̝̺͓̗͈̣͎̇̂̄̆̀̀͌̐̿͋͊̈́͊͗̀͑̽̓̉͛̑̈͂̅̇̃͗̒͗̄͊̈́̌̿͑̾͒̑̔̓́͛͛͂̀͑̒́̈́̀̇̄̑̉̃̋̈́́͑͗͌̾͌̑̄̒̿͗̈̎̽̌͐̓̌͗̽̒̈́̊̾̿͋̈́̿̓͗͛͌̇́̇͊́̑͋̾͐͒͂̈͛̃͂͐̿̌͗͒̃̾̓̌͑̊̅͐͆͂̋̔̀̌̇̈̿̉̄̀͑͆̾͐̍͒̅̽̆̓̇̌͑̈́̊̎̉̽̓̈́̄͐̈́̌̍͌͗̔̏̄̅̑͐̎̃̏͆̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅì̸̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̭̯̝̳̭̱̪̮̩̠͕̭͓͇̱̺̰̜̜̜͙͓̖̘̗̻̱͓̼̗̫̙͎̜͎̖̣͓̜͓͎͕͙̺̱͈̞̭̻͓͓̞̟͔̹͓̰̬̯̰̱̜͍̻̯͕̣̦̝̺̯̱̗̮̫̗͉̦̺̩̦̫̘͖͕̜̼̱̝̳̩̬͓̹̘̺̲͈̜̞̥͓̯̥̭̮̬͙͖̩͉̙̟̦̭̥́̃̅͆̊̒̽̈̂͂̄̍̏̾͋͆̿̏̽̄̂̔̄͒̎͗͆͗̿̾̀̌̃̃̽͛̂̏͐̓̌͊̊͂̀͌̾̎͐͒̄̓̏͆̾͋͋͗̀̌͂̔̆͑̃̋̈́́̈́̋̅̽̀̓̔̍̿̌̒̈́̃̀̿̍͆̉͐̎̑͐̈̀̅̾̀̽̍́̄̊̓͒̓̾͐̀̎̋̋̽̇̈́̇̇͋͛͊̋̅̋̌̀̾͋͐͛͋̾͋̿͑̋̄̏̇̽͌̎͂̀̆̈̓̓̀̃̀͗̈́̏̎̆́͗͛̌̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ț̵̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̤͉̗͕̬͉͕͎̲͙͉̮̫͕̰͕̩͖̹͙͉̻̝͉̰̱̠̰͇̟̺͖͉͇̝̺̭͉̺̮̟̫͈̭̟͕̲͉͓͖̟̥̹͓̦̝̠͕͖̯̦̱͉̘̬͔͖̙͕̭͖͎̻͖̱͓̪̜͔͚̜̮̥͇͈͎͉̲͓͚͓͓̤̙͉͉̼̫̮̩̱͖̳͈͇͔̜͈̯͇̮͕͉̦̗͙̙̙͚̩͙̮̜͖̰̲̲̲͖̺̺̥̜͍̫̖͍̖̝͙̫̟̲̯͕͍̺̼͙̰̹̖̦̥̰͛̓͑̓̅̏̎͗̋̔̃͛̃̂͛̄͊̃̐́͋̊́͂͐͂́͊͒̅͗̇̎͋̾͊̊͗͂̆͛́̓͒̉̽͂͋̈́́̂̍̀̏͂̐́̅̀̒̂̈́̇̍̑̒́̎̎͂̂̈́̓̄̆̄͂͛̎̾͛̌͛̽͋͑̽̔̋̌̃͊̌̀̉͌̿̍̈́̀̄̒̋̏́͆͒̿͂͌̐́̈́́͂̽͆̉̽̐͛̅͐͋̊̈͗̆̈́̀͂̊̏̊͐͒̀̑͆͆̓̅̆́͂̏̈̄͛̓̓̿̅̓̆̊̈́́̍̿͌̓̄͆͊̋̆̓̆̉̍̃̉̓̏̍͛́́̿̓̓̾͒̄͌̒̑̀̊̈́̉͊̅̓͆̓̀̅̇́̀͛͒̊̇̎̍̈́̋́̉̆̏͂̍̄̈́̀͂̑̂̐̌̂͛́̂͒̈́̇͌͒̈́͗̓̀̇̾͐̾̓̓̃̋̽̃̒͑̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̲͔̻̯͎̜̗͕͈͙̱̥͉̞̞͕̤͕̟͇̝̖̞̫̖̜͙͙̦͎̼͈͓̦̙̙̱͖͔̰̺̝̪͔̖͇͔͖̣̥̯͖̗̙̰̮̺͍͓͍̱͈͚͔̱̗̥̦̬̟̤̪͔̪̲͍̱̙̘͔̦̩̱̠̰̟̤͔̯̤͕̼͎̣̖̫͖̤͚͕̯͇̗͔̫̭̝̱̪͙̜͇̖̮̝̭̳͙̻̳̜̖̦̰̝͈͚͈͕͖̳̭̳̰̤̯͈̭͙̠͇̣̲͇̝͔̟͕̳͓̫͙̩̼̱͙̳̯͕͉͎͆̃̈̉͒̂͆̋͊͌̎͆̃̎́͌́́̀̇͆̿̏̓̿̓́͑͋̂̀͌͆̅͌̍́̓̒͗̄̍́͋̆̏̌̀́̃̑̽̌̔̒̄̿̌͊̒̏̈́̃́͆̀̑͗̋͊͒̈́͑̒̑̄̈͗̍̂͆̀̈́̾̄̓̇͊̀̏͋̇̌̾̀́̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̶̛̛̜̜͔̻͛̽͂̎̑̈́̿̈́̐͗̉̆́̀̈́̅̃̿̿̈͒̈́̍̒̃̄̉̂͂͛̆̑̐̎̃̇͊͌͑̒̀̊̓͛̑̑͑̂̓̋͑̽̇̈́̿̈̅̏̋̒̾͊̐̿̆̽̏͛̍͂͑͒̓̈́̆̂̍̈͗͌̑͗̂̈́͛͊̓̾̽͌̂̀̈̍̍̒͆̅̎̓́̾͗̀̓̒̿̇̀͆̋̂͌́̑͛́͑̀̈̇͌̏̂̑̋̀̇̐͂́̓̈͑͒͊̿͊͌́͛͒̎̉͆̈͒̔́͊̏̈́͌́̂̽̇͆̿́̀́̔̈͌̈́̃̈̐̀̀̈́̌͋͌͐̆̅̑̐͊͐́̀̽͌̾̊̐͒͋̉̃̆̎̀̓͆͂̃̇̓̃̄́̅̓̊̊̔͛͗̄̌͆͒̐̈͂̈͋̀̍̏̈́͐̐͆̾̍̆̀̇̏͆͆͐̉͛͌̈̏̈́̒́̃̉̆̔̊̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ơ̵̢̨̛̛͙̬̬̮̤̪̪͍͍͉̟̖̜̟͚̦͕͛͛̓̈́̉̿̈́͑̈̈̑̌̿̇̐̓̀̄̇͗͛̌̂̈́̀̽̓̂̃̽̂̋͒͂̎͑͗̓̽͂͛̌͆́̇͆͊͐̅̃͛͛̽̔́͋͆̚͘͜͝͠ě̴̢̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̰̰͖̰̺̩̦̪͖̠͎̥̥͖͇͕͚̠̪̲͎̲̬͚̱̯̙̯̣̗̗̣͍͈͇͉̫̫̼̤͎̰͈̤̥̩̘̼̮͙͎̟̮̯̼͔̗͉̭̤̫̬͕͚̩͕͍̱͕̠̬̭̥̥͇͉̝̜̖̟̻̯̟͍͍͓̫͖̹͓̩̖̟̫̦̘̺͈̹̺̠̤̫̖̯̖̱̝͓̤̪̪̞̜͖͙̹͎̖͚̖͈͔͈̬̩͉͇̰̜̫̗͇͕̘̟͙̞̣̭̬̹͉͈̦̖͖̻͖͈̞̼͖͓͇̙̮̰̲̜̩̤̜̣̰̘͖̯̩̥̥͔̳̖͚͇̞̱͎̦̥͓̘̠̮̽̽̿͆̓̑̋̽̀͑͆̔͗̅̾̋̽̉͗̋͆̽̓̈́́̎̄͂̓̀͑̿͑̃͌̑̀́̈́͗̔̈̒͐̓̈̅́͊̍̋̌̏̍̄̐̊̔̆̀́̄̂̂̈́̅͗̏̌̒͋̉̆͛̈́̀̇̑̉͗̉̾̈́̀̂̀̈́͂͆́̽̑͌̅̈̋͐̀͒̈́̾̂̀̔̆̾́̎̔̄͊͑̑̄̑̽͑̒͒̍̐̌̔̑͊́̿́͗̿́̒͋̑̽̾̑͊̓͑̋͌̄́̈̈́̀͋̈́͆̏̑̎̽̂̚̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͖͓̻̞͚̬̙͇̥̱̳̐́͐̉̌͂̉͆̃͐̾̎̍̽̌̐́̿̍͆̈́̔͗͛̅̑̇͌̃͑̄͐͐̍̅̔͒͋́̿͋͂̓̐̉͋̀̅̓́̓̈́̍̄̿̈͋̒̈́́̓͋̈́̅̂̿̋̾̀͐͑̿͋͂̎́̏͋̅̈̀̈́͂̊͗͗͐́̈́̾̑̉̽̽̀͂͊͛̊͗̎̎̈͌̅̎̾̄̆̈̆͑̋͆̀̓̐̂͋̈͂̀̆̀̎̾͗̇͌͒̈́̿͂͋̏̇̈́̄̔̃̈́͗́͑̇̆͒̌͛͛̉̆̂͊̈̿͗̓͗͛̅̈́̎͌̂̅̈́̂͋͗͐̏̋̿̎̃̅̋̿͐̂̈́̈̈̅̔̀̓͛̓̀͒̒̃̈́̽̎̈̍͌̑͂̋̊̎͆̔̐̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ ̵̨̨̧̦͈̘̱̗̩̩̠̣̜̪͎͓̳̖͕̲͕̗̯̪̖͙̠͈͓̣̂͒̆̾̇̓̍̓̀͛̿͒̅̓̇̍̊̆͐̓͆̏̈̔͐͌̓̆̔̃͊̏̓̋̇̄̿̿̔̊̿̿͗͗̓̀̌̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅb̵̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̭̳̗̭͈̟̥̳͚͚̞͓͖̙̺̰̥̙̦̠̠͇̟̳̭̳͎̠̻̰̭̦̱̩͉̗̺̭̩̫͙̞͈͍̬̬̺̠̲̙͖̞̖̠̣̖̭̹̭̖̲̟̥̹͍͈̯̪̮͕̼̜̬̤͙͓̩̖̟̙̘̘̗͚̹͙͇̞̫̟͕̯̺̳̰̠͓̰̯̣̘̝̟̰̼̳̟̦̩̘̩͈̰̱͔̖̙͎̗̞͍̝̑̍̀̈́͂͑̿̑͋͑͊̒̅̈́́͐̑̑̐͑̀̿̉̀̽̈́̋̄̽͋͌̓̋͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅư̸̢̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̹̬͍͉͓̭͚̭̫͖͔̦̠͖͇̪̜͎̩̙͖̺̲͓͉͎͕̣͎̙̫͇̰̘͓̱̲̝̥̱̩̰̮̝̼̫̮̰̖͙͙̰͔̫̮̣̰̝̰̰̳͎͉͍̩̥̪̝̖̮̜̟̩̝̞̜͖͇͖̳̩̩͓̹̤̘̫̱̖̩̗̭̬̝̭͚̲̲͇̖͓̘͙͉̤̤̦̞̯̟̩͙͔̺̜̖͓͚̞̫͍͚͎͉͖̘̜͕̲͍͚͔̠̲̭͍̗̻̫̠̩̙͇͚͕͉̥̥̩̬͖̜̫͖̙͓̫̣̠̻̫̖̥̬͕̥̗͕͖̤̬̥͈̩̖͍̝̥̦͚͙̮̘̱̙͍̼̠̪̠̜͍̱̪̫̦̫͕̲̺̖͎͍̭͚̻̲̥͉̪̮̟̖̩̦͕̞͖̖͕͈̦̦̥̄̋̈̀̿̓̀̑̆̆͌̆́͆̓̓͗̓̈́̈̏̓̑̉̊͌̓̿̎͌̅̉̂͑̉̂̿̃́̿̀͐͊̒͛́̍̿́̀̑̆̉̈́͛͐̆̈́̐̈́͑̂̊̉͋͂̀̿̇͗̑̏͑̐̾̀̆̑̀̌̓̋̈́̉͋̇͆̓̽͒̌͛̉̈́̓̂̎̌̈́͐̊̈́́̎̐̾̌͗̌̊̑̈́̀̒̿̈́̋̓̋͊̏̆͗͒̏̒̑̋̽̄͗͛̉̂͋̄̀͛͋̈̅͆̉̆̈̊̄̄̈́͑̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̨̤̼͓̹̭͓͙̦͈̺̮̝̰̜̫̯̹̬͇̦̜͕̣̦͖̜͎̬͇͔̩̙͉̗̖͈̗̹̩̱̟͚̩̞͕̯̗͙̟͙͇͙͖͓̰͔̱̥̞̹̺̥̠̻͍̪̱̲̖͎͚̖̗̠̥̼̣͖̖͇̬̖͎̣̮̹̲͔͎̱̬̥̦͚̣̩͎͈̻̤͈̥̯̰̰̹̮̲̟͈̬̟̲̳͖̘̘̮̺̹̭̙̣̰̩̫͚̱̘̝̫̪̳̜̠̬̱̘̠͍͙͇̘͈̜̲̠̟̼͈̲̪͎̭̙̫̙͎̲̞̦͉̜̦̩͕̤̱̩͖̼͕͇̻̳̬͖̦̺͎̪̪͇͕͈̞̥͕͎̳͈͓͉̼̞͕̱̫̼̪̭̥̼͈͚̺̝̤̬̪̥̰̼̯̪̲͉̱̹̦͎̠̻̳̮̭̮̩͔̝͚̙͓̻̬̱̻̗̥̝͉͉̰͓̰͈̲͍̬̣̤̫̝͉̙̤̭̜̆̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̢̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̥̥̤̜̤͇̲̤̱͔͖͉̭̹͖̪̞̙̣͙͔̤̘͙̜̜̠̥̰̤̣͎̞͍͓̜̺͎̰͎͈͍̠̠͚̫̳̞̜̤̳͙͔̬̗̠͎̘̞̪̟̥͇̥̘̖͓̞̪̠̠̜̤̪͓̯̜̩̹̫͈͓̱͕̼̲͉͖̮͍̩̟̹̪͙̬̙̲͙̣͉̙̗̱͈̬̔͂͑̓̈́̂͆͆͋̿̋̑̍̓̉̄̎͐̿̓͋̊̍̈̏̐̈́̍͒̆̌̒͑͂̿̌͒͌͌̎̎̓̍̈́̋̑̅̔̎̈́͛́͆͌̑͂̄͂͂̊̈́̊̃̄͌͋͋̊̄̀̇͋̍̈́̓̍̌̊̆͐̑̽̇̇͛̅͗̈͂̓̂̈́͂̑̓͒̐̋̍̇͗̈́̓̒̿̒͐̐̂̊̏͋̽̈́͛̏̈́̊͋̎̏̀̄̃̐̀͐̎̃̔̊̔̆͌͗̾͆̾̈́͌͒̓̃̔͗̂̄̑̌̆̋̎̉͒̍͒͗͐̃̓̈́̓́̒̎̔̆͛͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅİ̶̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͎̠̦̣̱͎̣̙̙͉͉̳͓͓̻̹̰̜̟͔̱̻͖̥͕͔͚͚͚̟̖̫͈̬̭̳͖̹͍͚͙̹̭̺͎̯̹͓̰̼̖̙̰̖̠̞͕͚̺͓̭̟͕̟̼̙͈̪̲̼͖̫͎͈̭̭̗̤̼͎͉̰͎̠͕̯̙̺͖̭̥̺̩̭͍̣͚̱̲͖̟̲̤͙͍̝̝̙͙̰̣̺̩̻̯͈̫̖̯͚̜̥͎̤͚̼̙̘̯͙͓̳̣͈͍̥̰̗͔̘͎͈͎͖̰̞͖͕̮͚̰̥̬͖͙̮̪̱̙͖͚̫̱̳̤͙̱̰̗̱͖̭̩͉̗̞̻͔̤͔̠̩̹̻͖͈̮̳̝̥̺͈̤̥̪͚̹̦̰̰͖̥̻̯̭͕̹̲̱̝̞̫̻͍̼̠̭̤̜̫̲̮̳̟͖̱̯̬̘͚̱̗̞̦͔̟̺͇̩̰̻͓̞̩͖͔̬̻̱̙͖̥̭̗̰̩̺͉̓̓͌̀̂̉͌͑͑̆̀̽̀̀̊͒̽͒̀͗̍̈͗̈́́̔̉̊̇̉͆̓̾̔̓̈́̎̈́̅̈́̀̈́̌̃̇́͐̈́́̀̌̆̔̓́̋̔̿͌́̑̎͐͒̌̓̓̆̿̐̏̅̾̌̿̂̄̀̈́̐͐̉͌͂̀͛̓͆̃̏́͑͗̄͊̀̑̀̊̎̇̑̒͗̄̊̅̌͛̏̍̏̂̈́̒̇̍̅̌̈́́̀͗̓̽̍̐̓̅͌̐̃̋́̇́̆͆̈́̑̊̉̒͂̈́̃̿̔̆͌͑̏̿̏̏̎͒̈͌̿̋̓͐̈́͒̌̋͗̾͋̋̂̎͋͑͗͐̿͒̓̒̔͑͒͐̄̍̎͐͒̀͆̎͗̆̒̊̃͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅỠ̴̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̣̲͓̼̲͉̲̼͍̦̣̞̖̖͉͍͕͔͍̹̰̳̞̜̗̞̞̥̤̭̬̹̜͚̗̟͖̙͇̞͎̠̖̯̜͇͎͙̫̪͖͕̤̗͎̥͕͔̻͈̠̭̮̟̩͍̞̦̲̘̥̼̗̫̭̲̯̬͖̹͕̻͙̥͔̦̙͍͕̹̜͓̞̱͓̼̞̱̪̹̭̬̪͙̹̰͙̜̖̟͚͇̗̩̫͎͉̞̭͖̬̠̰̳͉̟̖͙̳͇͇͎̰͎̰̻̻̤͍͙̙͕̮̯̜͚͖̜̓͂̌̆̈́͒͗̏̈̃͒̀͛̂̄̓̈́̈́̑̍͊̏̌̋̒͋́̋̍̾̒͗̊̄̊͛̈́͆̓̾̈́̾̑̑̿̅̃̎̉̑̈́̂̉̔̃̽́̇̈́̏̃͋̆͆͐͌͆̍́̑̈́̈͌͋́̂͊̊̇̅̒͒̓̑̒̀̔͛͋̓͗͑̌͐̋̔̒̏̍͑͐̔̒̒̍̋͂̓͂̈́̉̂̐̆̃̃̓̄͒͗̈́̏̃͗̈́̓̃́̄͌͐̈́͆̔̄̋̏̉̈́͂̋̽̏͆͑̏̄̄̍̏͒̐̓̏̊̓̈́͗̾͐̾́̌̾͊̇̀̑͂̍̊͊̄̀̓̂̆̒̈́̊͌̑͛̑̓̎̊̐̑̇̅̌͗̂̇͒̽̈́̈́͌͂̐͗̀͗̎̓̑͆̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̷̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̤̠͕̮̬̝̺̯͇̣̞̼̥͈̹͉̖̬̩͙̯̠͈̭͎̹͈̗̱͙̫̩͖̘̙̯̖͇̻̱̩̫͎̫̣̟̬͕͔̩͎͙̜̜̹͓̺̙̰̣̦͈̦̺̭̼͎͇̘̰̲̯̣͙͚̮̯̝̪̫͇͕̯̙̲̹̹̼͓̠̞̖͎̞͙̟͔̬͖̲͈͍̠̠͈̖̺͚͙̫̤̭̯̦̘̱̫͇̮̬͕̹̟̻̳̩̯̬̩͍̮̱̙̼̲̣̗̭̞̩̫̪̫͚͎̠͈͈̻͈̰̘̞̫̹͇̝͙̰̩̳͓̳͕̱͉̹͖͉̫̠̪͔͎̺̳̭̝̟̥̙̪̮͙̯͔͖͙͇̹̟̩̩̲̩̩̜̩̻̭̖͉̹̠̬̞͍̩̬̥̦̭̱̯̖͎̘̲̣̭̺̮̖̘͕̯͙͓̥̮̯̼̬̺̾̆͒̑͋̿̀̇̔̄̅̾̊̓̎͂́̍́́̈͒̐̓̅̒̑̋̎̔͌͗̉̔͌͐̓̍̎̑̏̀͐̓̀̂̈́̽͑͐͊̈́͗͂̊̐̈́͒͌̀̊͒̊͌͌̉̋͗̏̍̍͐̂͋̈́̋̔͌̃̈́̃̎̏̈́͐̄͋͒̀̈́̾̇́́̈́̀̄̓̾́̓̈́̉͑͗́̄̀̀̾͑̃̎̃̔̑̃̓͆̋̀̉͑̅̈͒͂̉̋̅̇̏̑́́͗̽̔̈́͋̒̓̉̃͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅe̷̡̨̧̡̨̢̫̮̪͉̬̟͈͔̣͚̦̱̻͍̝̰̮͓͙̱̖̼̘̟̜̞̝̱̼̜̪̱̰̻͖̥͈͓̜͈̳͕̘̮̪͓̝̳̣̣̠̻̤̲͎̭͚͓̝̞̯͉̞̮͚̹̱̹̯̺̟̿̇́̑̃͗́̀̇̔̑̃̓̊̔̂͑́̈̂́̍̑́̔̓̐̽́̊̋͘͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̛̛̳̘̫͙͂͛̑̏͒͒̽̆̓̂̓̇̉̈́̈́̎̉͊͐̀́̈̈́̾͐͐̀̈́͊̓͋̽̉͗̑̉̏͌̎̇̿̈́̿̀́̾͂̀́̐̉̐̿́̈́̆̇̏͒̈́̂́͂̈́̈͗̑̅̃̃̏̅͗̉̍̈̅́̃̈́͋͒͂̇́̆͗̾͗̓́̾͒́͂̊͑́̐̈́̇̀̊͊̌͗̈́̍̀͗̃̿̈́̈́͋͑̄͂̇̉̿̓͋͋̍͌̐̐̀̐̿̈́͋̓͗́̿̒̽̾̀͂͌͆̃̋̅̓͛͋̿̄̎̄̐̽̆͆͊̏̍̑̽̏̐̾͆̔͗̇͑́͊͊̾̃̀̏̀̍̂̈́̇̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠a̶̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛͇͖͖̺̯͍͙̲̥̺̖̬̹̲͉͉̥͈̣̦͇̖̳̼͕͈̣̫͍̠̠̟͇̭̫̪̭̯̥̳̘̟̱̬̬̝̖̞͓͍̼̥̳̪̼̦̥̙̼̗̦͚͈̮̩͔͙͙̬̫̤͕̝̟̞̩̠̞̹̗̖̰͓͙͍̦̩̖̜̘̱̱̗͙͉̲̫̠̭̟̙͇̜̦͎̻̞̤̘̝̩̮͚͖̪͚͓̞̱̬̪̤̥͉͕̦̪̟͖̞̮̪̪̳̝̪̯̙̪̙̦̞̞͎̱̠͇͕͙̫̜̠͖͖̞̗̟̙̞̘̝͙̦͇̙̝̜͍̱̹̰͚̥̤͈̪̠̘͔̱̺̻̻̹̝̙̻͎͇̟̟͎̘̟̞̞̜̻̼̞̤̟̎̉̋̀͆̐͛͌̇̃̿̀̽̔̌̽̂̌̾́̿͑̍́͂͐̄̏̓͌̆̓͛̊̀̽͊̌̏̄͂̀̽͛͋̊̾͛̉̈́͐̈̒̐̐̑̅̀̄͛̅̾̽̀̾́̀͆͒̾́̂̾̂͆͛͂̏̈̎̀̅̏͆̉̈́̆͊̔̈́̇̉̒̔̂͊̈́́̓̄́͊̈́̉̿̾̔̊͆̈͑͐̇̍͆̌̔̅͂̓̀͐̎̽́̃̒̾̾̉̈́͊̉̀̄̓̀͑̊̈́́̔͑̌́̈́͛̈́̀͊̃̔̒̽̾͒̂͑̊̄̓̏̅̽̑̔͌́̽̀͊͒͛͗̀̊́́̑́̽̆̍̒̈́͊͋͊̄͗͂̾̅̓̇̀̓̑͐͑͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅľ̵̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛͉̣̯̪̖̫̭̠̱̫͔̻̟̖̘̘͉̮̙̪͈͙͚̠͇͓̺͇͙͇͉̰͈͕̤̻͚͔̳̯̠̲͚̩̜̱̠̠̹̟͉͍̣̰̳͙̗̰͍̲̯̬̳͙̹̯̗̫̖̲̜͓͉̙͓̱͚̰̝̖͔̘̺͍̖͓̣̼̺̰̜̙͖͚̬̘̭̬̳͕͓̤̳̼̗̲̗̰̝̣͓̠̺̲̣͎̱̦̼͈́͌͐́̎̉̍̍̈́̈́͆̀͐͂̈́̆́̏̒͆̿́̿̂̒̑̈́̑͋̑̊́̐͋̍̍͑̀̄̊̒̋͐͋̏̈́͂̏̑̇̄́̋̑͊̐̏̒̈́̄̊̽̊̈̀͐̐̌̆̀͊̏̽̍̆͒̿̍͆͛̀̾̈́̄͐̔͂́̉̔͗͋̅̔̃̈́́́̎̋̓͗̒͊͂̂̋̏͋͆͆̔̅͌͐͗̊̓̉̎͊̃̀̎̅̃͑͛̂͗̓́̂͊̑̌̑̅̊̄̑͂͛̇̔̈́̿͛͋́̀͆̓͗̆̋̏̏́̌̊̀̍́͛̽̅̍̐̿͌͐̓̔̓̃̈͗͊̅̇̀̀̀̈́̽̾͒̔͑̔̒͌́̔͑̔́̑͒̈́͑̒̅̀̈́̔́̏̒̆̃͗͑̑͂͂͌̆̉̍̊̔̏̇̃̆̓͊͊̈́̓̏̾̊̈́̀̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ŕ̵̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̺͈̝̜̬̥͍͖͙͕͎̺̝̳͈͈̣̜͍̦̻̠̜͇̯̱͎͉̞̜̥̬̫͔͎̻͈̰̼͕̬̼̥̭̘̟̞̰̰̦̪͕̦̠͔͙̺͇̣̱̹͙̲͍̭͓̦̖̰̞̮͎̺̣̝͔̩͓͕̟͈̝̗̮̠͓̤̙̙̥̬̼̘͔̬͖̹̟̘͇͈̯͓͉̩̪̺͙̫̰͈͓̘̩̯̟̤̩͖̝̠̙͖̝̫͎͚͍̬͍̭͉̹̠̼̠͚̹͍͖̙͔̣̝͍̯͚̟͈͉͖̻̟͈̠͕̥̰͍̰̗̦͕͎̠̓̅͊̿̾̊͋̍̈́͛̌̉̽̃̈́̋̓̃̀̆̇̅̉̌̀̀̓̆̄̊̃́́̐̉̒̐̋͂͋̎̌̏͑͊́̔̎͋̏͒̊̈̍́̑̊́͗̂̀͆̐͒̍̈́̾̂́̿̆̓̇̍̂̓̔̽̆̎̑̾̄́̍̊̈͗̿͐̇̄̊̿̇̇̂̿͆͛̅͑̅͗̈́̂̓̏͂̀̄̆͐̄̓̾̄͑̒́͌͛͒̑̓̃͗́̽̏͌̈̔̂̿̆̅͛̉̄̑͊̈́̀̒̋̂̄̍̇̋̉̿̎̅͂̈͑́͑̑̏͊̆̃̊̆͂̈́͋̇́͌̆̈̽̎̃̿͐́̑͒͐͒͂̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̶̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̱̘͙̭̝̬͕̺͙̟͚̩̬̙͚̦̜̹̝̖̘͔͇̙̱̫̭̰̩̮͙̳̤̬̳̣͈̲̫̣̥̞̯͙̮̭̘͎̺̘͙͓̗̘̩̯̦̝̝̱̰̭̼̖̩̻͚̳̙̺̲̳͖̳̰͓̫͇̩̺̟̳̱̺̻̯̥̲̰̟̱̖̹̩̱̭̼̗͎̤͉̪͇̳̘̠̜͕͓̱̲̘͖̓͂̍̍̄͊́̑͆͐̈̏͌̂̅̐̊́͊̉̋̓̉͛͗̆̃͑̅̈́̌̀̀̊̂̏̋̍̏̔̉̂̀̋͆͂̾̆̈́͒́̒͊̿̏̐̐̀̀̈̊͋͋͆͊́̌̈́̇̉̅̈́͌̊̄̒̄̇̒̉̅̾̋̄̊̈͋̄̌͐̄̑̋͛̃̿̅͛͛̐͆̑̓̽̑̒́̈́̌̑́͂̄͗̈́͒̃̇̀͑̾͛̉̂̉̑̅̃̅̂͆̅̊̽̀̓͗̓̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̸̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̱̬̞̙͓̜̙̯͔̥̠͕̫̟͙̭̫̦̗̟̮͎̖̬͖̼̟͇̩͖̮̹̤̪̤̗̭͔̹̦͈̱̖̳̪̞̥̖̺̱̩͖̮͉̩͔̰̣̰̦̬̻̳͔̮͉̞̖̗͖̻̱̰̪̺̤̫͕̪͓͔̱̩̙̜̼̣͚͈̜̬͍̦̝̱̞̗̲̼̥̯̫̭͓͙͖̰̹̹͍͍̳͉̼̠̫̬̝̳̭̖̮̝̯̗͕̫̭̱̹͎͇̬̟̻̞̯͕͓̝͍̺̮̼̺̮̬̬̫̥̳͙͔̞̟͈͇͈̲̳̗̥̳̬͔͚͎͉͕̮̤̳͚͙̻̙̖̖̭͖͎̪͎̪̱̭͔̥͈̯̠̳̪̰̙͚̤͈̻̣̹̖̿̐̓́̍̌̃̈́̆͐̓̌͂͛̂̄͊̀̈͂̆̄̐͛̉̄̈́̉̑̈́̑̇̓͗̍̈͛̄͋̄̿̒̓̽͌̾̌̐̌̀͐̃̉̉͋̀͊͒̀̈́̿̏̑̌̃͆͗̈̄̀̈́̀̅͛̋̽́̎̾̇̊̑̾̽̾̽͂̍̌̒̊̉̈̽͊́̉̈́̆̌͑́͗́̓̀͋̔͛̆͐͛̉̿̈́̎͊̓͐̓̉̆́̂͒̽́̇̄͆̐͒̉̓̃̂͌̄̏̏͂́̆͊̐̾̆̒̔̀́͌͑̀̒͌́̉̊͆͊̋̋̓̓̅̽́̈́̋̍̔̎̈́̀̾̈́͂̿͒͗͒̾̿̅́̎͊̆́́̿̍̀̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅd̶̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼͕̹͙̰̳̫̫͕̬̖̖̝̬̤͉̟̙͎͚̟̭͍̰̼͇̝̤̤̠̼̩̪͙͎̹̯̣͖̳̦̫̻͖͚̤̞̥̩͙͙̥̝̘̪̫̹̮̱̹̜̘̩̫̖͙̤̩̠̭̹̞̤̤̬̰̹̟̼͍̰̬̪̩̝̩͈͖͍̮̼͉̩̩̻͕͇͈̺̱͍̠̘̟͔̲̪̞̹̮̹̣̠̺͓͚̲͎̟̹͕̻͓̼̞̞̲̹͓̙͓̜̝͖͔͈̜͈̞̺̥̫̱̮̬͍͍͓̳̠͚͍̮̹͔̳̖̹͈͚͚͇̞͍̭͈͎͈͇̮͕̩̞̳̰͕̬͍̥̭͓̱̈́̽̈̀̈͊̾͛͊̀́͋̋̆̄͑̆̋́̈́͒̆͗́̈́̍́́̏̅̄̔́͂͒͊̌̑̌̏͂͊͂̈͑̿̅̀͆̓̀̊̀͋͛̌̉̿̆͗̐̐͛̂͛̈́̎̉̐̓̔͋̀͊̄̇̽̉͛͐̌͊̆̆́̿̍̌͊́̾͌͛̔̈̅̄̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̶̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛͚̱̘̰̗̼͚̱̲̩̗͎̱͇̰̜͔̮̤̟̝̺̰̝̞̭̜̯̼͈̼̱͖̻̱̮͔̳̖̦͖̥̯̮̮͈͈̘̥͈͙͖̗̝̟̣̯̝͕̲̞͍̰̼͍̱͓̬͍̘̺͉̲̫͍̩͙̻̞͕̽͐̿̐̽́͆̓̈́͂͐̋̒̿̓̈͂̂̾̀́͐̃̐̀̃̊͋͛̍͆͑͂́̐̔͛̍͗̇̈́̈̔͐́͛̈́̓̀̉̈́̐̒́̂̓̐̅͑͐͗̓̈̓́͑̄̒̍̈́̂̒͒́̌͌̄̏̊̽̈͗̀́͌̃́̄̄̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̛̲̤̥̖͉̟̮͚̘͙̘̪̲̟̦͙̮̖̯̲̭̝̮̙͓̜̠̽̊̽̈́̈́͌͗̏̀̓̔́̓̒̈́̽̀̚͠͝ͅͅw̷̢̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̨̛̺̯͍̤̦̰͔̥̣͍͕̝̤̬͍̺̝͍͖̦̭̤̻̹̮̰̹̩͎̼̹͔͇͕̱͎͙̖̼̺̙̺̙̣͙̝̱̞̤̹͕͇͉̮͖̱̭̳͇͇̣̘̹̭̼͖̮̮͉̲̗͇̺͚͖̲̮̙̗̣̞̩̼̻͙̗̟̘̺̹̭͚̲͖̤̤͕͇̺̪̪̮̘̬͓̩̳̲͇͎̯̻̗͓̻̰͍̺͇̫͚̟̱̯̙͇̝̻̠̺̱̼̙̯̭̠͕̟̼̰͕͉͖͕͕͔̺̦̫̥̩̠͉̤̘̪̣̘̲̼̪̹̻̩̫̫̹̫͕̻̰̹̻̟͙͎̖̜̩̜̟͖̪̪̘̮͖͖͇̤͈̰̭̰̳̠͖̫̳̫̤͕̳͚͚̠͇̩̗̤͊̋̎͐̀̂̓̒̔̿̉̉̒͗͋̅͒͋̏̓̉̂̑͐̅̀̑̇̑̈̇͆̇̔̎̐̑̆̈̈́̽̇̆͆̈̓̉́̓͒́̆̿̓͑́̋̐̌̅̈͊́̐̐̆̓̂̓́̽̈́̏̈̓̋̒̃̈́̿̃͛͌̾̂̾̊̀͌̋͌̊́̉̾̐͐̄̇́̊̀̓̀̍́́̔̃̈́̽̔̈́́͊̈́̈́͗́̉͒̓͐̈́̋̄̐̽̀̿̋͂͐͊̽͑͋͊̉͂̄̈́͛́̀̑̾̑̊́̃͊̀̍͛̈̑̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅa̵̡̧̛̛͙̠̭̱̮̠͈̦̯̻͈͔͎̣̪͔̮̬̫̪͉̹̱͇̖̘̩̘̪̝̟͔̣̺̦͇̭̣̮̤̠̼̫̤͈̖̯͍̬͙̬̠̙̥͇͍̪̝̲͍̝͕̰̗͎͖̤̠͎̣̘͓̠̫͙̪̔͋̄̋̂͐͑̿̒́̉̔͒̀͆͋̽̈́̎̀̈́́͂̃̃͛̅̓̄͆̃̍̄͛̈́̏̓́̆̋͊́́̉̋͂̎̊̍͒̉̀͐͆̅͊̊̍͑̂̓́̄͛̋́͗̓̾̈́̎́̍̄̀͐̀̚͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅl̵̨̨̛̝̥̞͎̠̼̪̟͚̟̬͎̠̻̗̝̰͈͈̮̭͕̋̀̒̂̾̎̾͆͌̃̒̌̈́̂͌̇̈̑̏̑͂̓̈͛͌̇̎̓̓̊̆̒̒̂̓̉̈́̀̈́͆͘̕̕͝͝͠͠k̷̡̪͕̩̈́̉͊͋̇͆̊̊̇͗́̃͑̈́̽̓̃̚͘̕̚e̴̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̛̮̳͔̭̳͈͚̱̳̣̯̹̟̖̪͕̟̘͓̰̦̬̞̠̰̺͈̤͙͇̭͔̺̣̺̯͙̼̰̥̞̝̥̥͖̰̥̮̳̣͎̗̖̥̞̗̘̗̹̭̖̮̻͕̟̖͓̱̞̬̟͔͙̟͓̪͕͎̖̭͖̭̹̯̰̹̲̹̟͚̼̦̰̤̟̩̝͍̮͔̜̺̤̤͍͖͕̦̮͓̳͈̫̫͔̣̬̯̬̩̼̠̬̐̒͌̾͂̎̓̉̓͐̈́̈́͌̽̈́͛̽̀̇̂͌̏͛͑́͛́̆̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅd̵̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̧͍̣̰̹̹̱̝̺̥͍͕̮͇̻͉͍͖͔͖̩̹̬͍̦̝͉͍̯̳̰̦̞̙̤̱͕͔̖͇̜̝̺̠̳̼͚͕̜͉̦̳̖͎̬͍͚̘̺͇̜̦̻̺̺̙͉͎̼̠͙̗͔̲͔̺̮̟̠̦͉͕̼̫̩̯̻͓̪͕͙̝̱̞̯̥̣͔̲̳̟̼̖̠͔̪̗̳̹͍̦̹̻̖̗̣̖͇̭̥̙̟̦̤̺̗̭͚̜̲͖͔͍̖̞̹̙̠̬͎̘͚̭̖͇̮̫̘̥͕̰͍̩̥͍͚͙̝͚̼̘͓͔͕̬͈͓̯͙̰̯̖͖͈̤̝̝͎͕̲͉̰̞̖̣͔͖̳̰͚͇̙͇̹͍͚̳͖͈̪͇͍͕͖̦̤͕̠͕͍̜̹͇͚̻͖̹̯̣̮̗̲͖͍͕̹͉̮͛̈͂̃̃̑͒͒̄̍͌͌̋̔̅́͛̉́̂̆̄̄͆̓̌̌̉̓̍̈́́̀͛̇̄̊̈́̐̄́̍̅̏̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̧̛̛̛̣͎͙͖͎̺̲̠͔̝̺̗͙̜̬̣̝̜̳̤͆̑͂͐̅͆͊̏̓̂́̑̄̔̇̒̈͌̂͑͐̅̾̅̐̾̿̔̊̍̌̊͌̇̈́̐̏̄̈́̽͌̀́͛́̔̒͂͂̇͌́̀́̿̈́́̌͂͊̔̀̀̿͂̈͒̔̓̾̐̅̉̓̈̏̋͑͊̔̾̓̃̓̒̅̄̿̊͂͐̃̀̇̇͛̈́̈́̅̂̈̽̀̓̑̔̒̇̽̿̽̂̂͗̃̈͛́͛̑̔̍͋̈́͗̂̌͐̌͘̚͘̚͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅờ̴̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̗̣͇̩͕̠͕̠̼̜̞͎̲̱̻̠̟̦̮̙̟̩̠̪͚͚̗̦̪̬̥̲͈͓̣͔͉̥̝̞̯̹̙͔̥̹̞̭͇̭̳̹̪̜͎̼͖̯͈̘̫͈͙͔̬̙̬̙̱͇̘̳̘͕͖̗̬̘̺̱̮̹̮̠̱͔̯͓̗̞̻̘̣͕̝͔̺͊̈́̄̓̃̋̃̃̈́̒͊̋̅̾̔̈́͒̅̀̿̓̓̒́̎̉̍̃̅̂͌̐̋͑͌̈́͑́͑̎͐͗̅̀̑̽̋̾̾̏̿̄̽̽̓͌͑͐̓̀͌̀̈́̍̿̋̏́̎̊̄̅̈́̉̒̓̐̃̊̑̿̇̊̓̇̀͛̒̋̏̒̂̎̽́͗̓̔͋̆̋̏̓̀̑͊͋͊̄͌̇̽̾͑́̿̓̀̇͒͛͑̈͂̍̄̈́̊̈́̊̌̀́͑̅̊̌̂͛͗̊̉̀̓͒͐͊̏̾̈̏̉̍̇̐̃͆̈́͒͋̽̐̊̾̓͆̅̐̋̏̀̇̏͂͛̽̂͐̓̓̊̎̄̈́͊̀́̑̔͑̀̅̔̉͑͆̄͋͌̉́͒̈̽̇̿͒̉͂̍̐̍̿̓̔̅̔̈́̓̋͌̔̑̃̂̓̾̄̏̄͛͐̃̋͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅų̷̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͔͎̯̘̱̺̱̠̜̣͖͓̬̤̺̜̣͕͓̝̼͎͉̮̭̪̲͎̯̝̼̭̻͎̖͚͉̥͓̙̭̟͕̮̞͔͕͚̩͕͈̼̗͎͍͎̰̮͓̳̗͕̥͚͔̠͇͉̞̹͓̮̠͎̥͉̠̩̦̳̊̔͂̈́̎̃̑̄̂̂̓̿̆̆̎͊͑͆͆̄̓̊̀͛̈́͑̇̉̒̍́̉̎̓͑̀̉͒̊́̔̏̒͋̓̑́́̄́̓̈́̆̅̈̾͗̌̀͆͌̊̉̈́̍̄͊̈̅̃̍͗̓̓̒̏͒̾̿̐̽̅͛̆̂̂̿̔̆͊̈̐̈́̑̑͑̎̈́̈̒̎̌͊͐̋́̑͆̃͐͊̈́͊̏̇̎̂͆͊̓̍̒́̊̌̊̽̓͊̏͐͌͋̓̀͗͛̽͋͐̉́͑̾̑͒̀̉̍̇̀̑̄̉̒̔́̾͑͋͛̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅt̴̨̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̳̫̞̜͖̹̤̖̜͚͍̞̗̺̹̪̜̩̭̖̣̩̭̘̥̱̦͎̝͈̱̼̳͔̮̹͍͕̼̰͖̫̟̗̜̺̞̻̣̞̩͖̤͖̤͎̯̦͎̻͎̘̖͎̹̟͓̼̥̩͓̟͇̼̩̤͔͍̜̟̮̖̤̟̯̜͉͖̙̞̗̥͔̤͖̤͈͕̝͓͇͚̖̩̙̖̟̝̟̖̯̰̤̪͕̞͇̗̮͇͇̓̊́̓͗͌̃͋́͑̉̀̀͗̏̍̌̀̓͛͂͗͑͊̔̽̾̓̄̀͋̐́͆̀̉́̇͌̋͊͗͋̀̈́̄̓̈́̎̿͛̔͋̂̈́̈́̽̓̒̓̈̇̽͊͊̏̑͒̊̄̂̾̏̐̀̎̿͋̌͂̄̇̒̒͊͗̂̍̂̓̀̉́̈́̎̌̐̎̑͌͌̈́̀́̄̏͗̈́͒͋̌͌̐͂̒̃̍͂̐̈́̊̎̓͋͛̈̐̇̎̏̌̿́̌͆͋͛͒́̓̾̊̀̾͊̀́̋̄̑̐̎͛̔́͊͊̑͆̉̉̽͒̏̋͗̿̽͐̍̆̈̍̉̒̚̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̛͉̥̣̗̝̥̜̜̤̯̘͕̮̺͚̲͇͍͙̲̦̤͇͈̳̘̘̺͎̤̼̹̙̻̙̭̱̦̺̣͎̪̬͍̺̺̮͈̱͔̥͈̮̠̣͖̩͕̰̼̻̗̪̪̫̝͖̘͔͕̝̺͔̖͈͕̰͇̺̣̗̜͍̼̳͎̬̼͓͈͕̬̣͙̲̙̝̣̹̠͇̰̖̤͍͖̤͍͈͖̦̭̜̤͇͍̮̜͇̩̖̪͙̱͓̖̰͇͔͙̲̫͔̭̺̻͖̹͍̹̖͎̗̙̪̠̫͚̞̳̯̻̤͕̹͍̼̖̼̺̞̹̱̫̮̬̜͙̘̭̝͚̗̝̤͈̤̞̟̪̬̦̗̠̺͖͇͇̣̂́̄͌͛̄̃̃̇̊̄͌́̈́̈́̽̈̐͆̍͒́̄̈́́͒̒̒̒̃̒̀͒̊̉̆͂̿̏́̊̈̑͌̊̈́̏̿̏͋̇͛̆͐͌͆̑̉̒̑͗͊́̾̒̽̄̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̷̢̧̨̨̡̹̫͔̺̭̹̘̭̜̤̱͇̭͉̖̫̞͓̰̠̦̱͈̲̯̪̞̝̱͙͈͍̭͖͈̭̻̝͖̤͈̪̩̞̥͈̫̲͔̺͓̪̰̬̞̰̝̘̟̪̤̩̹̹̭̗̺͚͖̱͉͓̟̳̈́͂̄̅́͗́́̑́̊́͊̈́̀̐̐͋̑́͒͜͝ͅͅf̷̡̡̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̻͎͙̜͍̫̝͍̻̲̭̫̰̪̲̲͍̹͎͖̪͉̳͇͙̪̦̟̳̥̺̱̭̯̹͔̫͖̲̱̰͙̦͉͕͉̬̰͍̻̭̙̜̹̳̱͕̼̼̜̞̪͔̝̜͍̠̮̗͎͈̰̮̖̖͙̻͕͚̙̺̜̟̱̫̦̤͍̬͇̯̱̘̱̺̊̄̓̒̅̈́̏͌̽͒͐̿͐̄̾̒̓͆̔̈́͗̽́͊̆̊̑̐̐̈͌̅̈́͌͌͒̓́̈́̿̊̋̓̑̌̅͌́̏̐̆̄̂́̾̇͂͐͌̐̓͑̃̀̈͆͆̈̄̏̃̆̐͊͛̎̋̆̈́̑̀͗̋͐̎͑̊͛̓̍̔͑̽̑̍͆̿̇̂̒̏́̂̂̅̀̓̄́̌͋́͌̔͑͗͂̔̈̃̽͆̾̅̏̆̈͂̓͒́̈́̽̒̏̅̌̄͆̋͋́͌͐͗̄̑̀̔̈́̒͋͋͌͗͆̈́̽̀̃̔̅̅̔̈́̌̓̒̆̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅ ̵̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͉̮̜̼̙̤͕͎̼͈̗͉̦̺̂̑̍̈́̇̓͊̽̑̈́̌̀̅͗̈́̓̃̿͒̎̉̇̈́̎̔͋̔͛͆̅͗͗͌̽̀̀́̇̋̈̉̉̈́͐̽̓́̊̌̊͂̈͋͆̌̈́̓̒̽̍̌͋͗͐̌͐̌͗͛͊͋̒͗̋͐̄̒͋͂͆̅̀̿̅̂̄̒͋̄̒̉͒̆̅̾͛̃̇͒͛̎̀̂͊́̈́̈̐̎̓̒̒̇͊́̆́̓̌͗̿̆͛̅̓̈́͊͗̈́̈̿̔̀̔̑͑̇̀̀́̐̔̒͛͆͊͌͗̏̄̀̇̒́́̏͋̒̇̉̅̊̍͊̐̇̒̃͛͂̄̀͛̆͂̌̿̊̌̃͐͑͛̅̑͛̓̀̐̒̇̒͑͐̎̅̍̄͆̈́̽̊͑͊̔̊̓̾͒͒̄̔́̈́̃͐̿̒̈́̐̅̈̊̈́̄̆̈́̅̈́̿̏̓͂͛̐̂̓̆̍̈̀̓̕̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝t̶̢̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͚̞̞͕̦͎̤̥̭͓̦̭̦̘̻̠̟̝̮̙̫̠̬̭̳̹͕͍͕͔͔̖̻͖̰̻̗͚̺͉̱͇͔̪͚͍͚̮̼̪͕̺̭̲̘̩͍̪͇̖͓̳̝̜͇̙͔͓̟͕͍͎͓̥̰̜̞̗̻͈̦̰͈̻̥̺̹̻͙̳̮̺̯̱͇̣͎̻̥̹͈̻͈̘̰͖̣̖͎͕̟̬̰̮̫͔̠̮̖͙͖̝̩̹̣̖̖̗̬̦̟̦̬̥̟͕̞̯̫̭̤̖̲̩̬̭̠̻̯̰͖̖̣͉͍̳͔̤̩̬̳̬͙̙͚̲̻͇̣͇̩̱̗͙̞͈̲͚͇̱̖͍̜̟̯̥͙͈͇̖͕̠͕͓̩͈̥͚̹͍̭̼̳̥̞̩̰̲͈̠͈̼͍̯̺̘̼͎̠̙̜̲͕̻̝͔͖͇̤͖͎͊͒̌̔̔̽̏͌̀̍̎͛͆̀̈́̂͆̽͌̅́̎̈́͗̐͐̌̿̿͗̄̃̉̏̄̆̈́͒̃̃̑̈́͛͋̍́̔͛͂́̇̿̒̓̆͐̓̏̈́̎̆̾̄̔́̒̌͆̅͌͗̔̀̏̆͛̈́́̆́̇́̽̏̓́̿̃̈̿̋̒̄́͗̎̐̂̇̈́́̇͌͋̀̓̂͑̉̄̀͆̋̌̉̆͒́̾̄̇̂͌͑̌͗͛̆́̀̓̾̾́̀̄̆̀̃̈́̎̂̉̊͋̅̐̔̓́͆̈̍̐̋̏͂̓̏͂̆̈́̉͂͆͌̓̍͒͌͌̌̌̈́͑̆̀͒́̂̈́̐̓̋͌̈́̃̽̾̀̒̃̃̽͐̊͋͊̊͘̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅẖ̴̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͇̹̖͓̼͎̰̯̘̪̭̜̝͓̼͓̬̣̼͔͙̬͕̭͍̦̠̹̟̙̻̙̰̭̗̩̫̦̝̟̝̲̺͖̪̝͔̳͍̩͖̪̤̔̊̄̽̈̉̎̾̅̈́̋͆̒̀̉̿̆̃̓͐͛̑͋̐͐̅̔́̓̈́̏͒͂̉̽̍̀͐͋̌̈́̔̀̈͛́͂͂̉̀̒͑̑͆͗̔̈́̈́̒̆̊̉̃͌͐̔̐̓̏̔̀̈͂̈́̾̐̏́̐̓͛͆̅̎̀̎͑̔͊̈́̉̓͒̿̄̒̉͗̾̑̍̐̇̇́̿̂̈̌͗͑̇̔̈́̇̀̈́̀͌̌̅̀͋̿͂̅̾̓̄̀̅͒̿̃̎͒̏̄͊̈́́̏̓͗̈́͋͐̏̉̍̑̽̔͋͑̂͒͐͛̉̔̆̈̂̀̓̄̈́̈́̆́̈͒̔̈́͑̿͐̈̄͗̀́̒̂͌͊̎̿̉̽̉̍̆̾̎̆̆̒͆͒́̈́́̔̑̐̓͒̂̾̐̓͑̈́̉̇̽͑̈́̿̍̾̏͊̀̈́̐͊̑̽͑̀̍̇͋͛̆͗̓̾̄̏͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅę̸̧̛͍͓̰̟͍̖̤̝͉͌͒̽̿̏̾̏̈͂͊̄̑̄̌̒̑̔͋͋͑͒̇́̇̐͗͊̓̃̋̍̍̊͗̉̓̐̔́̄̉̋́̎͌̄̾͗̀̎̓̿̄͐͗͛̚̚͘͘̚͠͝͝͠ ̷̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̛̛͇̞͕͈̥̜͓͎̟̞̭̥͚̭̮̳̝̖͔̜̪̖͈͇̟͓̲̭͓̞̘̮̘̰͖̞̘̙̲̼̘̲̖̼̦͖̩̰̯̮̩̬̻̦̩̺̱̝͕͉̯̠̝̲̫̗̳̮̜̭͚̼͕̹̣̯̪̲͓͔̖͖̹͈̼̲̬̗̗̱̟͍͓͍̲͉̫̻̤̳͎̭̮̣͓̖̘͈̳̮͔̲̫̯̘͖̙͈̰̘̺̺̦̟̠̳̳̘̲̩͔̥͓͇̘̜̱̳͕͉̪̹̮͔̲̺̹̤̻͔̩̲̙̜͉̼̳͇̝̪̖̭͇͖͖̱̰̺̰͍͖̤̘̪͙̙͉̱̤̯̗̖̠̜̹͉̙̼͇̖̤̘͍̟͇̥͚̦̘͉̝̺̠͈̙̈́̓̎͂̐́̐͐̌͆̒̅͛͗̏͛͑́̂̍̌̇̔͛̀̉̑̽̓̊̈̎̒͆͐̈́͆͊̓͐̐̐̄͑̈̏̾̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅl̵̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̜̯͙̜̲̻͔̺̣̼̩̝̩̽̈́̊̑̾̓̿̆̆̀̆̊̈̐̽̔͂̅̿̉̌̄́͗̈́́̂͛̅̌͆́͌͒̓́͋̾́̈́̓̇̀́͌̉͗͊͊̑̀̉͗͌̈̍̊͋͛̏͗̂̌̾̔́͊̾̈̀̈́̐́́͌̏͒̔̌̉̃́͆̽͊̀͂̋̒̓̀̀̾̅̊͛̐̔̽͂̐̈́͊̑̋̔̄͒̎̋̌̆̎͛̓͋́̈́͗̈͑̽̈́̋͐̍͛̈́̐̈́̏̂̔͂́͒͋̉̔̅̎̊̐̓͐̓̈͐͌̉̑̌̆́̈́͑̽́̀̾̑͆̿̉̇͊̂̏̄͐̑̔́̑̊͒̽͊̓̆̎̔̇͊̽͗͐̀̈̋͛̈́̔͌̈́̇̔̔̓́͗͋̿͌́́͌̍͐̏̓͌͛̍̈́͛́̿͗̆̂̂̒͗̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ḭ̶̧̢̧̛̛̠̙͕͚͙͎͙̠̘̫͈̗̟̬̻͚̰̼̩̪͈̦͈̫͕̼̲̟͓̙̱̌̏̍́͛͒̈́̅̈̋̿̍̐̋̐̈͆̾̅͌͆͛̈́̓͊̆͑̋͗́̓̉̀̎̌̋̏̎̉̾͊̾̄̉̊̿̈́̀͂͗͌̈́̑̂̑͊̓̒̓̇͑͂̓̓̉̑́̂̂̔̀͛̾͋̐̐͋̈͊̈́̾͋́̈̀͒̓̋̉̉̌̓̀̔̽̏̆̏̑̆̑͋͐̂̆͗̍̌̓̄́͌̀̈͆̈́̇̂͗̃̋̿̓̈͂̇̀̄̂̔̓̑͂̄͂̋̔̓́̍͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝v̵̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̦͉̲̪̯̘̹̖͎̳̩͈͔͎̻̬͖͈͖̥͚͖̺̝̭̹̲͎̲̬̻̜͈̭͇̠̩̮̗̥͇̩̤̭̩̺̩̲̬͖̙͈͓̯̲͚̳̮̮̬̙̱̩͂̓͑̇͛̑͂́͋̓̄͂̾̌͌̂̽̾̂̉̿͐̊̌̂͆̿̒̎̃͗̈́̀̈́͐̾͐̍̀́̊͗̀̃̉̏̋̈́̃͆̈͋̈̈͑̃̈́̋̈́̇͂́̅̈́̒̏̄͑̎͑̈́͒̈́̍̉̍̏̊̀̍̄͗̉͂̊̓͆̈́͊̓͐͌͛͋́̾͑͋̑̉̄́̂͂͛͑̇̿̔̔̈̽͌́̐̔̈͌̑̉̈́͒̒̈́̒͐̄͂̅͆̈́̌͆͋́̌̈́͆̒̅̀͐͑͒̾̎̑͂̇̊͊̔̑͛̽͒̆̉͐̑̇͂͆̃̌̄͐̒͗̓̎̊̓́̅̓̾̎̒̌̌́̑̈́̓̈́̀͋́̿́̈͛͆̈́͆͑͐͗͂̅̉̔͂̈́̇̈́̿͂͆̉͒̊̐̈́͆̉̒̇͂̾̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅi̴̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͎̮͕͎̞̱̻̬̭̯̫̱̯͎̰̦̫̘̮̗͕̭͙̞̞̲̥̠̬̜̮͇̎̍͂̂̆̏͛̃͌̌̽̊̑̆̉͗͆̐̿͋̿̾̈͋͒̉̀͆̐̆́̐̑̐̊̔̀̀̀̈́̓̐̍́͐́̑̿̽̔̽͌̊̑͒͆͂͑̅̎̊͐̒̈́́̒̐͂́͒͒̃̒̅̀̅͋͂̌̍́̿͊͛̑̾̄̾̾̓̈́̾̉̇̆̎̋͋̀̌̐̒̂̍̓̈̈͆̉̏̿̈́̾̉͒̾̌̌̿́͋͗̑̍̄̎͗͋̎̏͊̄͌̇̂̆̏̐̏̽̓̓̈́͋̎̾͛͌͋̇̾̃̔̈́̓̾̊̈́̿̃̉̓́͆͑̽͌̈́̎͗͐̍̍̈̍̈́̍̅̅͗́̅͛̒̅̂̔̋̊̒̉͛̎̍̃͛̆̊̈́̔͛̏̈́́̑̈́̓̃͆̍̋̈́̈́̈̂̒͌͋̔̍̃̄̊̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ṋ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̂̐̉̾͆̑̇͆́͑̐̏̆̐̐͐̔̆̓̋͌͆̈́͛̂̀̊̓̓͋̾͛̂̐̇̐̀̎͐̀̋͑̔̉͊̀́͊̾̔̇̌̃̽͂̈́̆͂͐̒̇͛̋̍̌̏͛̔̈́̂̒͆͐̄͒́̎́̉́̂̿̓̔͗̇͊̔́́̐̎̆̒̈͒̓͋̈́̆͒̆̌̈́̃́̃̔̒̄͌̂̍̎̈́̒̈́̒̽́̍͗̍̓̈͋͐̇̔̎̍͗̌̆̌̎̒͛̎̎̿̀̾̆͐͒͂́̽͌̽͋͌̉͛́́̈́͆̅́̌̾̈́̏̓͐͋̓̽̓̀̊̈̒͗͌̍̓͗̐̈́̈́̈́̊̃̈́́͐̔̓͆͛̌̃͌̂́̃͂̂̎́̋̇̌̾̈́̈̓͐̏̂̾͒̂̆͊̿̊̉̈̽̃̄́͒̈́͆̋̓̈̆͆̆̃͊͛̒́͒͂̔̑̈̽͛͘̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ģ̶̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̡̛̛̛͕̙̳̺͍̪͖̭̣̗̜̬̩̭̭̭̙͚͚̲͔̜̩̭̞̮͙̮͉̜̱̤̟͚̞̳̖͔̤͙̺͉͎̠̜̖͓̫̘̺͍̫̪̬̬̩͉͖̳̤͓̗̮̣̯͖͇̺̫͍̼̣̗̥͈̟̣̺͚̺̝̹̮̺̪͈̱̺͇̱̘̻̻̱̗̝͇̼̠̖̦̯̦͖͈̹̰͚̰̞̖̙̟̪̳̗̦̝̜̮̮̮͈̗͙̥̐̐̉̒̀͊͗͋̿͌͛̎͊͛͑͆̎̑͛̌́̅͒̈́̏̈̂̓͒̿̐̇̀̽̒͗̿̊̆̃͋͒͂̓̈́͑́̾̈́́̎̆̂̎̀͌̅̐̓̓̀̐̀̀̑́̈̏̽̍̍̅͌̎̐͌̋̏̀̅̈́̌͌̎̂̈́̒̀̋͑̏̽͒̎̍̓̑̈́̈́̿̈̀̈́̋̒̔̒͆̊͑̀̇̀́̓̑̈͒̑̋̇͛̂̍͛̈́͋́̆͆́̉͊̌̍̒̆͗̈́̌̐͆̎͐͊̊̀̀̀̌̔̽̓͐̑̓̈́̏͊̿̑̌̓̂̈́̓̓͋̈̑̈́̀̓̈͂͗̌̓͗͒̉̆̉̾̊̌̑͆̎̐͊̆̿̈́̏͌͊̉̊̔͆̀̌̈́͊́̿́͊͐͒͋̑̓̄̊̓̈́̊̊̉̂̂͂̐́͗̏̋̓͌̽͋̐̐͛͊͒̔̽̓͒̊̑̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̢̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̖͙͔̖̪͍͔̞͍̰̮̺͍̞̮̪̣̬̤̜͕̱̜͕̩̦̬̖̪̜̹̗̦̘̹͗͋̊̌͋͊͛̌̓̆́̓͐͐͑́̄͗̓̂̿͂̏͒̄̍̈̐͒̂̇̽̄͂͛̈́̃͌̐̔̈́̉͐̊̆̈́̑͂̏̂̅͆̾͌͆͐̔̍̋̓̉̈̏͗̀̈́̿́͊̈̓̍̐̃̇̃̌̍̇̊̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅȑ̷̛̪͔̳̘̻̭̀̓̾̓̓̑́́̒̀̃̿̎͑͊͊̀̃͛̀̉͗̓͑͌͆̾͐̀̏͗͛̿̇̑̈́͒́̓̇͊̏̔̀̊̊̅̏̓̈́̅̐͒̓̔̔̓͗́͗̌͌̀͌̀͛͂̊̕̕̚͘͝͝͠͝ͅǫ̵̧̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̗̲̟͇̗͕̹̠̟̣͇͔̞͙̜̠̱̻̞̪̬̝̰͖̹̖͇̥̦̘̘̮̘̦̳̮̝͙̟͈͔̯̠̥̝̦̗̩͕̖̖̫̻̜̟͚̦͙͚̤̝͉͙̗͖͕̜͍͉̺̺̜̱̝͔̣̩̲̗̺͚̮͖̖̯̜̝̬̙͇̞̼̯̻̦̞̞̰̭̜̫̠̻͇̫̲̮͍͚͕͓͕̱̼̘̘̳̪̱͈̪̟͚̗̻̯̦̖͔̠͈̭̲͕̳̲͓̪͓̯͕͎̗̬̺͔͔̩̭̟͉̗̹̖̼̟͙͉͙̩̘̠̯̖̰̗̪̟̣͙͔͎̼͓̣̖̟̩̠̼̪̩̗̬̘͙͚̣̘̻̑̏̊̑̌͊̌̌̒̐̓͑̍̎̊̋̈́͆̒̃̌̄̊͗̋͛̾͋̅̀̒̄̅̈́͑͋̿̅̒̋̒̂͗̈͐̌͐̍̅͛͐̍̀̓͋̍̈́̌͗̿́́̏̋̆͂̆̇̃̍͑̓̇̓̔̊̾͛̈́̏̃̆̐͒̅̏̏̿̂͊̽̒͊̐̅̂̃̄̏̃̈́̈́̇̓̆͌͐͐͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̥̼͕͇̦͚̠͎̤̟̬̬̜͚͉͖͙͔̦̺̜͍̤̯̙̠̦̝̭̙̘̳͙̯̱̰̳̮̱͙̘̬̙̳̝̩̰͖̙̥͕͎͔̠͎͍̮̪̭̫̼̼̞͚̟̝̙̹̠̯̞̼̗͇̟̠̖̫̗͚̜̰̲͖̞͓̦̻̯̬̺̰̬͈͙̩̼̟̻̠͈̖̝̟͙̘̟̤͖̯̫̝͇̱͚̯̦̜͚̱̻̳̺̹̭̠̥̞̬̙̘̖͎̭̣͙̰͖͇͈͖͎̹̹̭͇͓̤̖̟͖͙͔͖̞̰̼̼͉̼̘͈͖̼̞̹̤͍͚̟̺̱͎̭̲̜̼͙̇͊̉̂̍̌̊̿̀͋̎͊̉̉̔̀͑̅̅̽̏̅̍̂͗̀̓͆̂̒̔͆̋̈́͐̒̒̄̄͋̊̀̓̿͂̾͛̊͗͂̎̇̎͛͊̈̍͗̀͋͑̎̽͑̈́̅͌̌́̔̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̶̧̨̢̨̡̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̡̦̜͕̺̭͕̮̲͚̠̝̭͖̣̬̺̭͚̠̠͖͚̼̹̱̻͍̤̩͕͖̳͚͖̤̟̖͉͖̗̩͇͕͖̻͈̹̘̹̲̹̘͕̝̘͙͕̫̙͇͇̬̥̜̩̼̳̞̤̗̺̹͎̬̝̫̘̳̻̹͍̣̭̥̙̞̞̪͎̲̳̤̝̺̲̝̹̖̼͕͖͙͕̬̗͇̮̖̩̭̼͉̮̠͖̥̻̟̫͎̤̫̬͍̼̳̭̘̼̫̖̻̩̙̻̱͖̲͈̜̥͓̠͙̠̳̰̳̟͓̱̪̞̱̖͙̙̗̬͎̻̺̰̻͎̭̠̗̻̗̫̤͚̱͖̤̠̫̻̬͇̹̬̪̩̫̼̜̜͉̲̬̯̜̯̬̖̭̲͍̹͕̣̗̯̰̫̥̦̼̥͕͍͕͎̰͍̟̽̿̐̃̈͛͐̓̈́̊̎̓̀̄̅̽̔͑̀͗̅͑̊̀̽́́͋̓̉̋͛̀͛̀́̈́̐̓̍̓̀̐̀̂̅̇́̏̂̓̀͂̀̆̐̈́̈͗̔̂̀̉̃͛̿̿̄̉̓͛̋̓̽̂̓͗̅͋͋̀͒̈́̆̽̍̉̊̌̄̂̾̓̓͆̄̂̆̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̳̞̣̥͉̤͈̤̲̪̪̜͔̲̻̠͎̼̯͔̱̣̭̖͈̘̳̪̣̦̻̬̱͎͎̲̻̲̺̞̠̙̪̪̬̤̼̯̥̹̮̟̩͎̫͖̳̹̼̗̮̠̗̠̺̰̝̲̪̠͙̬̪̥̭͙̹̻̜̳͓̣̯̘̙̦͎͔̥̲̪̙̺̯̜̯̩̜̟͚͈͚̖̘͔̦̝̯͎̦̝̹̜͈͂̈́̏̉̍̓̓̈́̅͒̀̈͐̈̌͛̑̄̂̐͐͗̆̈̈́̾̐̇͗̓̂́̑͛̆̔͊̒̓͊̍͛̔̂̂̄͐̓̋̀͆̆̂̐͂͛̓̏̍͗̃̐̽̉͆̾͋͛̃̆͆̾̂͊̈́̌͛̇̉̒̂̓̏̀̓̑͂̄̑̌̅͐͆̀̒̚͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛͓̟͙͚̮̤̥̲̤͖̭͍͖͎̼͍͓̩̠̦̺̘͉̳̺͉͎̠͓̪̜͙͈͎̻̪̱͈͇̦̭̬̩͍͉̤͚̖͙̣̩͇̫͙͓̻͓̥̞͈̼̜͓̫̮͉̘̜̙̹͙̦̤̱̪͇͇͉̤͉͍̻̟̞̯͔̞̬̲̝̩̣̟̥͙̲̘̯͈͎̖͔̻̜̻̙̤̲̮̪͍̜̫̝͍̗̝͇͓̯͉̻̺͕͓̝̣͚̦͖̥̖̞͖͙̫̫̺̣̟̬̦̩̻̜͓̜̟̖͖̮͖̘͔̣̞̗͇̺͕̲͚̥̯̮̜̞̮̠͖̳̫̟͉̔͛́̉̿̀̑̆͛̀͊̈́̈̀͊̃̒̏̌̒̌̀͋̔̈̋̄̾̑͊̃͗̽͐̓͗̀̅̈̀̾̇̽̏̏͑̋̃̌͌̏̊̀̇̀́̆̾͛̾̔͑̑̊͌̀́̎̅̇̃̑̐̀́͐̓̉̿̈̾̋̔́̈́̈́́̈̿͑̌̂̃͂͆͋͒̾̈́͛͛̑̋̇̎̔͐̇̈͒̑̈́̄̏͌̅͌̀̀̌͐̍̐̄͊͛͆͗͒̔̆̒͆͂̏͒̇̉̍͂̋́̏̂̈́̔̔͐́̒͌̔̇̉̽̐̿͂̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅỡ̵̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̛̛̦̻̞̣̝̠̮̩̘̬̭̤̺͓̜̲̣̤̺̗̖̱̹̜̣̹̠̞̲͍̦̤̝̭͈͉̮̩̰̭̣̹̱̫̹̠̳̜͉̣̘̘̱͔̝̥̭̘̹͉̼̟̱̜͎̼̭͍̰̯̰͍̣̙̹͇̞̲̳͔͎̰͕̝͎͕͚̱̻̜̼͍̪̪͚̬͍̣̯̰̮̯̣͎̱͎͔̹̫̥̥͙̌͛̆̃͂́̅̋̀̔̽́̔̇͐̾̋̊͌̋̊̐͂͑̀̂̈͊̾̆̿̂͛́́̾̃̑́̿̏̑̌͆͋̎̽̓͆̓̍͂̌͆͐̉̄̔̅̋̑͋̓̃̔͛̿̇͛͑͊̃͊̿́̽̄͐̀͂̓̅̀̂̅̊̃̄̎̓̔̒̐̀̏̀̊̋̈́͌͒͋͌̀́̎͛͐̀̄͆̆̀̏̊͊͆̋̓̈́̈͗͒̀̆͂̃̍͒̃̉̋̉͌̌̓̀̀̑̇͋̈́͊̿̀͐̏́͆̿͌̆̎͗̽̒̓̓̎̈́̾̏̆̏̂̿̔̉͐́͆̃́̃̍̕͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛͎͔͙̘͖͙͉̠̬͇͙̜̜͔̳̘̮͉̲͔͎̞̳̻͔͙̙̪͉͚̱̻̳̼̯͉̹̻̜̤̪̪͔̟͓͕̺̦̘̟̝͈̠̼͓̞̟̹͎̰̟͓̱̟͖̥̖̙̣̳̞̝̰̳͎͍̞̳̬̰̟̫̮̭̟͓̯͙̯̞̠̳̩̞̳̖̞̗͎̗̟̰̲͎̲̘͔̤͚̟̝̦̥͉͙̩͉͚̼̯̫͖̲̝̝̱̖̤̫̩̱̙̖̠͇̪̜̤͚͕͇̼͈̯̪̺̱̠̼̱̞̼̹͇͇̭͓̤͚͚̗͎̗̞̭̻̙̬̪̯͖̘̯̻͔̗͈̮͍̱̘͇̭̲̰̖̖̭̪̱̜̭̲̻̙̦̮̟̪̤͕̠͉̯̹̜̥̹̩̰̫̀̿̽́͐̍̀̂͑̔̒͂̈́̓͂̋̐͊̒̂̉̐̾̅̎̈́̇̓́͐̽̽̈́͊̓͆̒̄̒̂̓͗͌́͌͋̇̂̀͒́̏̿̔̈́̆̏̈́̉͆̑̿̅̎̿́͌͂̆́̐̊̑̒͋͆̊͋̐̈̀̇̊͊͋̀͐̇̓͌͆͑͗̀͊̽̽̃͗͛̔̀͑͊̀̈̈̈́͊̍͛̎̎͋̀̉̊̊̓̓̈́͋̅̀̑̾͐̐͂̌̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĮ̷̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̥͚̞̹̭̠̭͇͓̪͇̮̹̻̗͖̻̥̺̭̳̹̠̜̪̗̝̣̥͍͇̘̫̹̹̥̪̯̲͚͇̱̽͆̈́̊̐͐̈́̈̎̂͂̌̓͂͛̑͒͒͐̒̽͐̏̅̓́͐͌̇́́̈́̉̽̉̓̋͑͌̍̃͌͒̈́̈́̂̊́̀̾̈́̾̑̈̀̍̾͂͌͌̐͐̃̐̇͐̽̀̄̔̄̆̀̿̎̓͛̇̑̽̌̏̉̀͊̈́͒̊̽͗̀̔̓̈́̍̐̄̉̏͗̔̾̅̓͗̾̈́́̍̀̆̉̓́̈́͊͊̿̃̑̉̈̌́̿̈́̈́̆̊̓̽͛̈͋̀͆͌͋̓̂͐̊̇͛̊͂̍̍̃̈̆̀̂̉̆̈͌͂͗̿͑̾̃͋̌̈́̈́̆̅̓̋̍̿́̾̈́̀̈̀͐͗̐̄͂̂̈́͛́̏͑͊̓̾͑͑͐̐͛͗̾̎̓̈̎͊̀̂͒̀͌͋́̈̌̍͌͂̌̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ ̶̧̡̢̨̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͉͉͉͕̦͈̦̻̪̼̳͙̟̥̙̼̙̱͕̜͉̮̞͕͕̦̤̙̬̮͎̙̮͉͍̬̪̹͙̩͉̥̠͖̲̹̠̙̣̩͕͍͕̠̝̭̦͍̞̲̦͓̖͙̫̫̩̖̣͈̞̗̲̦̟͚̻̫̭̹̜͕͖͈̝̦͙͎̤̖̜̜̼͙͚̳͖͍͕̠̫̙̳̮̩͉̻̳̥̬̬̙̞̖͉̱͔̰̠̭̪̦̬͉̘̭͖̳̫̯̻͔̮̫̮͈̟̩͖̝̘͕̙̥̝̯̫̜͚̙̯̳̳̫͖̖̤͇̱̬̯̰͉͕̩̫͔̜͔͇̳̗̦̠̦͍̣̻͙͎̳͕̦̯̟͔̦̙̯͈̬͎̩͈͉̘̹̝͈͍͉̬̣͔͇̻͚̱͍͚͉̼͇̦̪̣̞̤̺͚̜̱̪͈̩̠̤̗̰̝̳̲͙̪̤͒̊̒͊́͑͗͂͛͑̃̓́̿̃̊̾̾͑͛͐̄͆̋͐̑̀̃̌͂̊̍̀͌́̽̀́̔̏͆͗́͑̄͊̏͗̈́͂̈́̂͗̄̑͐͊̽́̌͌̅̀̇̆̽͗̊͌͆͛̈̒̓̏̔̓͒̍̓̾̒̍̌̌͋̏̐̇͌̔̍̄̀̒͐̊͑͋̊͋̾͊͑͗͐͆̂̾̈́͗́̓̈́͑̃́̉́̐̊̋͒̈̇̑́͑̈̀̌̾̈̈́̋̉̀͛̉̈́̐̿̆̿̆̃̂̇̇̋̈̂̀̓̍̓͛͆̅̎̾̄͆͂͑͒̌̾̒̉͋̂̊͑̏̍͊̾̑͆͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̷̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̮̳̱̓͑̄̇̀̌͐̽̓̈́̃̈́̿̈́͑̈́̂̾̅̆́̐̐̌̓̇̆̽̈́͂̐̓̐̋̈́̏̿̑̍̓̓̇̌̓͌̋̉̾̎͂̎̈́͌̃̅̇͂̈́̾́̀̔̔͗̔̈́́̒̈́̽̏̑̀̀̊̽̈́̆̑͌̌̾̈́͐̒̑͐̓̍̿͛͛͂̊̀͒̎̈́̀̔̇̔̃́͛̎̾̎́̆͛̐͛̉̈́̊̒̅̌̿̓̌͌͋̊̀͗̃̀̎̅̌̍̓͛͒̈́͊̈́̈́͂͌̈̉̍̿͂̓̑͑̈́̓̽̀̐̈̒͆̃̿͆̌̒̇̽̑̎́̐̂̉̾͗̈́͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̴̡̢̨̡̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̯͇̦̟̥̹̥̺̪͙͉̞͖̟͎͎̩̙̟̣͎͍͓̱͖̠͓̼̼̜͉͔̩̭͎̰̦̦̲͕̜̩͖͍͈̩̯̟̹̫͍̘̻͔̼̼̼̙̹̲͉͍̮̰̤̜͉͖̘̱̱͎̞̙͓̱̬̘̬̱͖͙͖͓̟͙̦͎̥͔͉̱̺̼̩̫̱̗̞̬͓̻̘͎̼̖̲͖͉͕̳͔̼̙̟̲̣̱̣͉̣̝͚͔̣͇̤̻͓͎̭͇̣̥̟̝̬̩͎̙͎͖̭̘͓̲͚̘̗̜̭̺̠͓̲͓̣͔̞̲̘̰͚͓͍̼̳̱̹͎̩̻͕̝̦̼͎̤̬͔̘̯̞̬͎͓̖̪̠̗̞͇̬̫̼̳̘͈̠̯̹̭̰̥͍̱̲̬̪̭͓̹̖͇̎̾̈́̄̀̀͊̿̃̓̏̔͂͛̒̐͂̓͗͌̃̽̆̂͌̂̑̐̈́̽͒̊̀͋͌́̔̓̒̈́͋̄̿̀̀̏͂̄͂͊̽́̔̐̏͂̐̎́̓̈̒̃͛̆̽̎͑̎̎̄̉̔͊͆̆̔͑̉͒̈̂̓́̎̈́͑͗͋̿͂͗̒̈̅̆́͂̔̈́̓̀͑̃́̃̋̄͆̇̑̊͋̇͌̐̊̂͒̽͌̀̀̀̄͊̈͊̌̑̌̌́́̄̒̾̈̏͋̂̽̓̊͐͛̿͐͌͐͐̍̊̽̈͂̈́̍̈́̈́̿̈̆̈̃͊̊͑̿̌̎̑͒͐̾̃̄͒̓̓̽̌̅͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̡̪͍̝̫̦͍̞̲̘̟̭͙̖͓̙̠͚̗̙̳̮̞̲͖̮̬̫͔͔̩͕̝͎̥̼̖̪̣̜͎̟̰̭͚̱̯͔̹̼̝̹̺̦̙̦͔͙̣̼̺̤̖̘̩̼̟̮͔͇̤͎̮̪͚͓̙̙̦̻̻̳̯̟̮̺̖͍̤̯̯͙͓̙̮͈͔̱̝͍͈̗̟̹̦̪̭̩̮̞̜̦͔̩̰͈̪̹̭̳̙̠̲̝͙̫̦̺͙͕̣͓̺̺̠̲͓͍̗̥̖̞̠̰̜̭̳̻͔͇̲̩̖͉̩̬̼̥̤̪͇̻̺͓̳̠̖̦̭̲̩̮̞͙͎͖̝̠͓͓̦͉̳̥̣̜͓̤͕̮͖̮̠͈̈́̀͋̎͊̈́̎̿̅͗̌̊͋̀̋͆̋̑̏̈́̈́̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅỠ̵̢̡̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̘͇̼͇̭̠̰̣̘̼͇̜̜̩̳̘͇̣͓̖̺̝͍̜̟̫̗̠̝͙͎̭͙͓̩̜̻̟̙̟̱̼̮̭̤̺͚͓̝̬͔̮̻̦̼̣͎̙͔̮̟̳̻̬̝͔̲̞̱͈̬̩̖͕̠̳̘͇̭̘̠̗̥̼̖̥̬̬̭̘̜̻̩̮̥̝̖͉̩̹͔̹̻̤͍̠͓̯̫̜̰͖̳̼͓͚̰͙̮̤̥͔̻̬͎̻̪̯̗̬̗͇͉͇͔͍̺̬̠̳̼̫̰̤͚͈͖͓̼̜͎̱̦̜̟̫͎̮̞̱̻̫͍̻̗̟̣͇̳̬͇͖̲͎̭̺̻̼̲͍̠̥̱̥̞̪̠̤͔̠̺͔̞̠̞̭̫̞͙̗̺̲̦̣̝̳̩̲̘̗̪͕̬̣͖̠̞̘͎̭̰͙̖̙̼͎̭̞͕̯̳̪̠͙̬̍͊̃̃̋̅̃̔̀͗̌̆̈́̈́͂̈̾̈̇͂͒̌̇͊̑́̅͐̓̋͑̋̎̒̑̈͂̈́͋̒̾͋̄̏̊́̆̽̈̆̎͒͌͛̀̋̾̿̓̀̃͛͐̍̃̿̐̊̓̈́̇̌̄͗̑̒̉̆̃͂̊̈́̋̅̌̉̽̐̀̆̊̇̿̿͋̽̂̋̏͒̋̎͒̏͊͗̓̓͊̈́̾́̈́̏̏̾͊́̽̀̅̄̋̀͐̈́̅̿̀̓͌̇̋͛́̏̽̀̇̂͆́͑̍̇̽̓̄͒̓͋̂̃̓̇̆̽́͐͆͌̊̐̾̂̇̌̾͂͗͒̓̌̽͐͛̒̆͑̔̔̃̓͆̏̀̈́́̈́͌͆̈́̏̓̄̑̉̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅť̵̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̮̞̼̖̯͇̝̯̜̼̪͖͇̗̟̣̰̖̝͍͔̹͎̲̹͇͔̯͈̘̣̬̹̠̱͓͚̬̗̭̲͚̙͚̪̱̼̱͍̪͈̞̯̺͕͈̻͍̜̯̲͉̼̼̠͔̗͇̝͇̼̪̰̹͕̤̹̫̹͍̳̜̻̫̭͈̲͔͔͙͍͉̼̫̦͚̦̮̗͔͇̫̦̻̮͓̫̲̬̻͓̺̮̯̳̮̩̱͙̗̼̱̮͍̭͇͇̻̱̫̗̯̼̺̺̹̘̱̗̣̺̲̘̩͍̼͔͇̱̱͍͍̖̗̭̟̗̺͈̟͓̲̤̫͇͔̮̥͍̩͉͉̞͉̜̭̜̗̱̖̳̰͚̤͉̟̣̭͖̭̥͇̟͙̫͓̫̯̳̘̦͉̘̙̪̻̬͖̘̘̳̗̟̙͓͇̖͕̫̹̟̞̭͚̙̟̯͔̹̺͇͙̳̙͉͓̬̺̒̄̽͊̅͆̀̑̓͑̈́̈́͆̎͑̎̈́̉̆̇̽̍̂̓̄̇͑͂̂̂̉̔͌̐̈́̈̀͒̓̔̑̔̒̏̈̄͂̈́̉͂̂̀̃̏̊̅̓͛̀̎̀͆̈͆̽̍̒͊͂̃͌͛͌̈́̊͋̀̊͌̓͊̑̏͗̃́̈́̓̔͛̈́̍͂̽̈́͂̊͑̎͋̀͐͑̈́͑̓̐͋͂̀͋͂͗́͗̓̉͛̐́́̂̒̾̓̈̅͑́̊̏̊̇͛̈́̆͐̐̆̍͗̐͂̂̾̇̒͆́̄̍́̄͂̈́̋̓͐̈́̓̑͊͑̐̀̔͊̿̾͒̀̄̎͊͒͗̀͋͊̓̈́̋͑͆̐̄͒͑̾͋̽̎̈́̽̋̎͑̽͊͂̓͂̑͆͆̄̽̿͐̀̐̏̅̑̉̈́̏͌̃͂̿́̽̆̑̉͆̔̍̉͐̈́͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̦͚̮͓͍͔̯̦͈̰̼͉̦̮͚͍̖̱͇͔͈͈̲͚̟̞̮̹̰̞̝̟̼̖̜̤̗̥̼̩̞̥͈͗̽̀̈́̄͒͛͋͛̍̀̊͋̅́̎̊̽̅̿̈́͂̾̒̆͒̓́̀̊̑̄̉̀̋̅͊́̈́̆̈́̉̀̊̒̂̅͒̃̑̆̂̇̇́̾͆̽̏̎̒͂̋͌̋̑̎̓̃̂̉̾̃̔̈́́̈́̽̐̀͒̊̿͒̌̃̅̀͑́̅̂̔̓̊͑̽͛͊͋̍̓́̓͐̈́̅̆̐͊̈͌͆̋͑̂́̋̆̒͂͛̇̏̈̽̀̽̆̔̅̌̓̉̍̔̑́͑̑̈͗͒̇̓͗̏̄̅̐̃̿̐͛͌́͑̊̿̀͆̍́͐͂̓͊́̿̈́̊̋̂̀̍̄̑́͑̐̌̆̋́̀̔́̃̋̄͊̋͐̉̐̾͆̃͊̆̉̊́̑̂̇̐́̍̔̾̊̀̏̍̍͑̀̑̉̏̆̈́̂̍̎̽̽̾̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ḩ̵̧̛̛̛̜̲̣̖̮͍̙̻̺̟̭̤̤͓̙̳͇͖̭̬͖̙̲̮͎̰̳̞̥̫̪̮͖͉͚̞̘̝̝̞̘̜̘̬̗̳͇̫̫͕̙̞͔͔̰̬̠̪̞͉̻̩͈̺͛̈͌̉̉̈́͒̇̒̇͆̊̓̍͌͋͑͋͂̆̿̓̀͗͂̅̓̿̄͌̾̆̎̅̈́̈̈̒̈͑̀̊̈̓̈́͐̐͗̇̽̆̇̃́̽̀̊͑̈́͑̆̐͗͐̋̂̈́̀̓͆́̉͆͂́̉̋̑͂̎̑̎̉̐̓̓̀̉́̈́͐̔̓̎͋̃̃̍͐̍͐͆̊͆̋͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝e̵̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̭͕͔͖̼͖̬̜̠͕̻͖̦̼̯̝̜̰̗̘͉̖̱̘̱̳͓͚̦̤̣̮͓̺̘͓̘͚̹̱̜̻̹͔͙̯̫̦͎̞̰̹͖̲̠̙̱̙̺͚͈͇̞̼̘̮̝̬̫͍̻̯͙̥̜̟̜͈̻͉͉̰̜̭̗͍̱̜̱̟̦̭̬̻̩̟̫͓̳͉̱̙̦̱̱̮̥̣̫̮̮̫͎̟̞͚̲̗̝̟̒̇͛̅̊̅̈̓̄̃̎͊͂͂́́̑́́́̿̀̓̐̀̊̎̂̓̂͌̂̐͐̑̓̿̿̿̌̔̓͌̈́͑͛̑̃̔̈́̌̓̓̄̌̂́͂̄̇͋͌̈́̾̔̇̓̒̃̓̃̄͌͂͐́͐͛͒͆̈̒̓̆͊͊͂͊̑͐̑̎̀̌̄̽͌̆̾̐͗̅̇̓̊̀͊̍͂̇̉͒̋̄̀̉͆̀̍̀̾̌́͌̈̿̐̽̀̒̓̓̊̑̑̀̇̏̔͊̃̈́̐̾̽̏̊͐̇͐̽̏̂̉̋͑̔̓͋̅͒̓̅̈̇͐̈͊̔̌͑̒̔̈̋́̾̎͛̎̄̂̈́͊̇͊͗͐̈́̒̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅa̶̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̼̺͉̬̝̞͈̼̣͍̤̯̦̱͙̪͓̫̠̣̮̗̜̘̹̳̖͓̝̪̜̮̰̺̟̻̩̳͖̗͙̻̲̩͚̩̺͉̠̻̗̭͙͉̻̪̩͓̪̤̣̠̠̜̫̗̟͕͖͖̗̣̜̦̗̝͎̝͕̯̜͈̹̭̺̠̖̫̮͍̖̯̜͈͔̝͇̲̦̯͖̺̗̲͓̞͇͍̳͈͓̜̝͍̜̜̹̞̦̰̮͕̞̬̬͎̙͔̻̺̜̟͚̹̮̻͇̰̰̭̖͙̥͎̘̠̥͚̫̤̯͙̤̼̠̻̯̺̞̦̯̟̭͖̘̦̞͍̰͕̠̲̟̱͕̫̥̯̟̘̫̝̩̓͒́͂̏̉͊̐̀̇́͌͗͆̐͑̍̽̑͑͆̆̃͐͐̇̈͊́̊̆̑͊͗̇̈̆̐̎̅̐̽̉̅͋̔̐̋̋͛͒͒̑̾̃̓͒̃̋̊̓̏͊͗̎̎͐͌͋̍̍̏̄́̃͌́̑̇́͐́͆̂̀̈́̏̋̽̓͊̉̀͊̀̾̆̄̉̋͐̃̅̽̐̐̊̿̆̐̌̒̋͛̇͗͒͆̇̎͋̑̃̍̉̄͌̈́̓̐̓͌̂͊̀̍̆̽̄̀͒̄̎̽̇̈́̃̊̏͊̊̽͊̔͌̿̄͐̓̈́̾̿͂͐̀́͐̃̿̒̿̂̐͂̿̍͒̄͊̏̀̉̊̋͊̔̈́̀̀̑̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̷̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̱͚͙̠̫̱̼̫̜͉̟̣̤̪̘̜̞̺͔͚͓̬͈̗̲̭̭̳̗͈̰̝͎̼͎͈̗͔̤̻̫͈͖̥͖͈̮̳͈̮̖̝̥̫̯́̂͑́̈̑̾͊̍̇́͑͐̄̂̀̒͌͑͌̽͋͐̔͋̃͐͂͆̆̌͛͗̊̏̾͗͗͛̓͒͗̽́̀̓̓̏̀͗͒̇́̏͊̏̃́̀̐̀̾̂̄̑̈́̉͆͒͑̔̐̆̋̀̉̎͛͌̅̉̎̀̎̈͑̀͋̾̀̈̀͐̋̓̅̌̋̑̈́͐̊͒̓̽̀̂̓̇̑́̑̉̿̾̽̔̀͗̌̓͌̊̈̆̆̐̀̃̏͌̌̾̄̀͛͐̆͒̋͐͗̀̓͐̏̅̉̈́̄̆̉͊̉̈́͂̓͂͑̔̈́̑͗̅̄̑̎̋͌͒̾̓̊̊͆̿̎͐̈́͌̆̿́̌̅̾̂̆̇͑̈́̀̂̏̑̓͊̀̍̊̽̈́̐̐̂́̅͑̒̽̄̎̂̓̒̀͛͌̀͆͌̌͑̇͊͐̀́̋̿̈͆̽̔̎̌̀̽͊̂̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̧̡̛̰̱͈̱͙̞͉̰̩͍̫̤͖͍͖̗͇̳͈̬͇̝̖̠͕̰̯̥̙̼̺̠͎̜͇̰̬̮͔͎̲̳̳̳̼͍̯͇͖͉̳̤̲̜̥̥͚̮̳͉̖͕̣̩̬̠͙̟͍̙̠̖̭̦͚̝̘̝̻̻̣̭̪͉̬͇͉̞̜͓̼̬̞̗̙̘͇̜̥̜͈̬̩̜̱̪̜̗̖̼̯̗͚̲͙͉̟͈̪͕̮̭̫̠̘̟͕̲͎̬̫͚̗̞͍͖̲̤̯̙͔͙̼͓͍̼̲̹̜͇̗̞̹̮̦̖̪͇̦͚̭͕̩͙̮͍͙̬̘̪̯̖̻͚͙̳̹̣͙͈͇̝̭̖̳̭̠̫̜͈͓̫͈͓͉̳͎̹̺̱̘͕̭͇̮̮̜̱̺̻̰̦̟͖̲̤͕̫̻͔̳͚͚̱͔͈͉̟̭̼͖͍͕̝̗͍͉͚͖͖̞̼̹͔̻̞͉̜̹̉̒́̂̆͒̑̑̀͌͒̌̍͊͗͆͆̓̓̈́̆̿̈́̋̈̏̋͐̔͂̑̂̈́̒̈́͒͛̄͊͑̃̅͊́̽͑̔̊́̒̋̉̌̈́̾͑̉̃̔̉̓̄͆̽͑̄͌͆̉̋̾͑͂̊̎̈̓͋̐̅̇̿̈͗̏̏̉̈̓̓̓̽̇̄͛̐̑̏̌̒̔͊̈́̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̨̢̧̧̨̨͕̩͈̞͔̞̘͎̥̱̘̩͕̙̰͇̭̻̖̳̺̠͈̹̱͇̯̦̥̩̖͚̻̬̬̮̹͚͚̭̠̱̜͔͙̺̺͚͓̦̟̥̳̱̯̗̺̰̥͚̺̫̺̞̫͕̞͓̩̜͍̭͈̥̥̦͕̝̯͙͖̟͖̠̯͎̙̼̝̳̰̅͛̂̀̌͛͑̔͗̈́̉͐̉̿̑̇͆̽̉̕ͅͅt̶̢̛̛͎͍̭̗̗̥̪̤͖̠̼̩̦͚̩̖̫͕̞̞͕͉͇̝̺̍͂̏̐͐̌̓́́̇͗̒̌̂̂̊̄́̈́́̈̊̾̎̈́̄͆͑̊̏̀́̀͛͂̈́̈́̂͌̈͐͊̊̂͌̓̄̐̋͛̅̾̌́̃͂͊̍̆̈́̿͗̊͂̂͗̅̓̃̋̊̃́̈́̐̈́̇͋͒͗̒̌̆̓̈́̇͑͌̋̂̈̉̈́̅̉̑̌͒̅̿̂̂̽̽̆̏̏͐̊̋̑̎̿̈́̈́̌̈́̾̑̌̇̏̈́͗̑͆̽̀̐̉̀̌̍̿̍̄̃̋͌͑̉̄̊̒͂̌̈̑́̊̒̃̓̋̍̾͗̄͊̆̅̾̊̒̇̾̍͒̆̾͒̀̄͑̈́̌͒̓̓͊͑͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅ.̵̡̡̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̪̙͚̰͔͚̠͔͇̖̜̻͚͔̖̘̱̞͔͈̟̙̞͉̫̤̱͎̞̝̖̦͙̰̥̲̳̜̥̥̪̹̳̩͈̲̞̣͚̘̣̘̜̞͙̠̰̱̫̹̠͓͓̝͋̇̀̀̌̀̃́̓̉͛̄̈͋́̍̊͐́̀̈́̃̉̀̓̄͐̓͗̋͊̐̆͆̏̏͌̅̍̀̓̽͊͆͆̍͒́́̀̅̽̀͌̀̀̉́̒͋̒͊̈́̔̋͂̓͌̅̌͂̉̓͗̋͂͐̅͛̍̐͆̆̈̿͑̓̔̀̊̓̂̆̉̽̾͌́̒̽̀͆̆̆̑̃͊̅́́̓̅̎̏͊̀́̽̈̅̆̍̂̇̀̂͗̅͒͌͂̎͛̏͂̓̉̌̇̅̐̔̊͑̀̂̂̆̒̈̌͑̍͋͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̨̧̠̺̘̞̮͓͇̙̺̼̮͍̰̩̼̣̤͕̪̬̘̳͙͖̠̳̟̟͔̹̮͈͖͎̲̠̫̥̻̮̟̬̱͎̲̘͙̯̣̺̮̗̦̹̗̬̥̼͔̬̺̤̦͎͇̗̦͉̼͖̜͙̹̙͎͍͖̬͓̣͖͇͍̳͔̱̗͉̠̼̘̗͔̦͖̮̲̙͍̯̻̦̼̰̰̫̖̩̻͓̥̹̖͎̼̬̮̘͎̺̝̗̬͎̖͚͉̖̗̼̜̮̹̹̫̬̞̱͍̪̼͓̝͖̱̭̤̱̻̭̇͌̆͋͊̾͛̿̈́͆͒͒̏̐̉̇́̄̈́̋̐̑͐̈́̏̀̈̄̀̂͗͋́͒̿̀̈́̂̀̋̽͂̏̂̈́̌̾͛̀̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅṰ̵̢̧̡̢̧̨̡̛͈̙̫̘̮̟̹̬̥̪͉̱͚͉̘̘̻͈̮̻͕̗̗͙͍̹̞̟̜̲̫̼͕͕̜͇̙̦͔̪͎̜̥̖̤̙͕͔̜̣̹͇̱̖̹̘͕͉̞̞̳̘͖̤̺͕̤̮̞̺̹̻͖̻̹̠̠͉̮̻̝̬̒̓̀͊̌̎̊̔̆̆̆̎̏̇̇͐̂́̍̂͆̓̆̄̅̎̀̉̉̄̏̊͊̍̆́͗̓̑̓̉̀̇̋͗̓̓̑̿̋̎̃̑͊̑͗̈́͒̾̃̐́̅͊͒͐̐̏̆̈̀͆̉̐͑̈́̋͌̾͗̾́͗̅̐̽̓͒̎̈́͛̍́͗̒̇͐̃̑͗̊͛́͗̾́̿͆̑́̓̈́̋͒͌̐̇̓̌̃̀́̃̑͂̑̀̅̀̆̉̽̾͊͛̎̏̽̃̓̃̈́̉̏̓̽̄͑̓͋̔̓͑͋͑̂͐̈́͗̓̋̌͊̃̃̅̓̒̽͊̀͐̑͆͌̀̍̃͆̐̿̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅh̶̡̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̡̢͎̮̥̻̣̤̩̯̦̬̘̼̼̲̱͍̦̺̙̹͚̺̦̳̱̹̝͍͎͍͉̫͇̖̱͚͍͚̗̟̦̬̯͙̪͔͉̖̪͚͓͔̗̯͙͓̺͕͔̠̤̥̭͓̟̬̼͕̳̙͕̭͎͎̱̙͉̖͈̪̠̯̫͇̐̔̃̌̋̂̈́̂̚͜͜ͅͅȩ̷̧̡̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̳͕͖͇̺͉̠̱͔̩͓̹͉̳̜͚͇͇̫̠͍̺̠̮͍̻̱̱̫̜̲̼̥͚̠̯̰͈̮̻̻̗̹̦̼̻̭̺͇̬͚̺̻̳͓͕̼̦̗̭͔͙̦̱͎̻͔̜͖͚̣̹̟̯̯̺̜̮͔̩̩͖̱̟̪̭̮̜̮̙̟̦̦͈̭̥̥̻͇̝̹̳̪̳̠̰̣͙͚̪̦̤̗̲̙̹̙͈̟͍̳̺̘̫̭̰͖̗̹̟̪̯̖̗̜̲̱̬̟͓̼̝̫̯̺̙̥̯̣̗̙̟͎͓̙͚̤̫̱͓̱͎͓̮̬͇͖͈̳̺̬̺̲͇̻͎̞͔̠̞̻̯̱̠͕͍͔̜̝͔̳̳͕̦̞͌͆̇̍̽̋̌̓̀͋̆͆̐͑̋̏͐̈̾̔̋̔̏͐̇͗̒̿̀̀̄̈͐̃́̑̑͐̔̓̐́͂̆̄̌͑͐̏͆̋̈́̊͌̌̾͑́͌̾͆̏̋͗̈́̑͊͗̀̑́̎͒̾͊̇̈́͋̓͋̆͑̒̋̆̇̓̋͌̉̉͗͂̎̆͋̅͐̀̿̇͋̏̏̈́̎̓̒͋̍̇̍͐̔̐̌̐̂̌͋̌͋̐͗͗̆̓̈́̄̋͂̎̆͗́͊̐́́̐͛̐͗̿͐̈́̽̍͛͛̃́̒͗̄̅͒̿͛͌́̾̅̎̍̋̊̍̃̾̿̂̎͗́̒̃̾̌̀̈̋͗́̔̈́͒̉̒̃͐̈́̓̑̽͑̃̇̐̆̐̏͆̿͌̆̂̔̍͒͑̔̀̀̈͗̂̈̅́̓̍̄͒̔̀̈́̉̉̎̍͗͌̅͑̇̎̐̇̇̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̨̨̡̨̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͉̫̝͇͚̟̹̯̺̤̥͕̫͇̦̮̜͍͕̜̣̹̮͙͉̹̙͇̮̘̗̬̦̱͈̙͚̼͉̯̼̖̹̙͓̟̖̹̰̬̩̭̦̟̭̯̳̺̖̰̹͔̹͕̗̬͎̱͎͉̘̬̫̪̺̳̥͇̖̺̫̭̪̙̦̬̗͈̹͖̺̙͕̱͚͙̲̐̊̾́̾̐͂̾̀̂̓̏̀́̈́͆̇̍̈́̈́̃̃̐̄̈̌̍̊͆͆̆̑̍͐̈́̔̈́̄̔̔̌̾͊̈́̇̀́͆͗̌̅̂̀̂̔̄̇̒͒̑̿́͋̔̈́͌̒̐͊̇͂̀̏̓̽͐̏̽̌̈́̓̋͋̓̓̈́͋̾̍̿̈́̆͛̌͛̄̿̑̉̒̅͂̃̈͆̽̋̓̏̋̀̃́͒͊̆̍͊́̊́͑̌̆̒͑͊̀̂̎̒̄̋̍͐̐͌̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅģ̵̢̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̖̳͉͕̳̮͓͕͍͚̭͉͎̥̥͓̬̱͉̺͖͙̪͉̫̦̥͕̲͔̺͕̟̠̼̘͉̳͇͕͎̰͎̤̜̥̼̼̮͉͕̦̼͓̰͖̰͊͐̔͊̓̈́͗̈́̍̽̒̄̉̎͂̐͑̎͑̈̓̓̒̉͐́̽́̈́̈́̈̑̀̎́̃́̅̂̔͐̆̅͊̍̎̊̒̈́̒͛̌̓͊̾̍́͋̀̎͌̇̒̽̈́̈̉͛̈́̃͊̌̀̿̄̐̄̊̈̀̄̇̆̈́̀̔͑̑̅̾̀̏͂̍̒̇̾͊̍̾͑͛̒̽̃̇͌̅̋̉̾̓̅̽͆̅̓͋͒͂̏͒̆̈́͌͒̐̉͗̑̌̎̓̆́͐͒͛̈͂̈́̉̉́͛̌͗̑̓͆̆́̋̈̔̎̇͑̾̂̀͆̉͗͌̓͆̈́̈̽̂̅̀͆̃̎͒̿͂̉͒̍́̉͒͛̏͗̐̊̇̊͋͗̃̐̓̒̑͌̽͗͗̓̈́̇̀͑̋̿͊͘͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅa̶̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̧̛̛̛͇͚̝̞̺̟̥̭̜̼͍͉̙̝̬͖̬̰̳̰̪̮̼̰̹̗͇̰͉̲̦͎͈̮̲̟̰̱͍̝͕̯͈̱̫͇̳̰͙͍̥̼̜̭̟̖͉͖̲̱͖̻̞̖̪̤̲̼̦̙͎͍̰̫̼͈̞̥̜̗͖̟̺̰̳̜̪̹̘͖̘̬͔̭͎͖̟̙̰̯͕̗̟͍̘̖̥̬̣͕̯̖̦͕̩̠̖̰̞̗͓͖̲̼̻̞̫͙̜͙̘͉̲̱͖̩̣͓̜͍̳̹̜̼͍̥͕̠͈̭̩̘͇̭͚̜̩̳͉͛̄̇̂̈́̏̓̎͐́̊́̾͒́̂͌̉̓́̈̐͊̀̐̏̽̽̊̅̔͂̽̀̓̉̌̀̽́̄̏͐̓͗̾̇̈́̐̑͑̂̎̉͊̉̾̅̀̓̊̽̾̓̿͆͆̄́̀͐͂͑̀̎̇͆̒̈͑́̄̑̽̅̊͊̄̃͊̀̈́͑̇̀͂̿̈́̓̽̃̀́̅̏̊̃̿̃͗̾̿̏͐͂͌̋̏̃̑̈̇̒̾̒̐̐͋́̈́̂̐̀̿̈̏̋͊̓̑̿͆́̾̉̈́́̄̊́̈̂́̓̿̾̽͛̉̒̒̐̏͂͛͑̋̈͑͆͂̄̎̍̾͆̋̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̴̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̛̬̹̟̦͚̳̯͓̱̙̖̰͙͚̜̮̰̦̘̯̯̞͚̩̞̟̠̟̗̟̮̠̲̘̟̹͎̦̯̻̜͖̪͙̗̝̭̯̲̦͉̪͍̱̙̹̗̮̬͎̩̟͍͕͕̪̯͉̥̣͙̠̞̻̗̖̺̫̰̩̼̬͓̙̳͈͉̭̱̱̱͙̰̺̭̤̱͕̘̰̩̺̣̗̘̠̩̹͍̳͇̣̬̫̫͎͖̱̹̺̯̫̜̪͖̖̬̻̼̙͕̰̝̼̝͎͈̮̞̗̣̯͍̪̼̯̇̓̑̿͂͑̑̀̆͋̃̀̈́̊̈́̇̉͗̔̈́̊̔͗͛͒̈̈́̒̄͆̇̔̐͗̀̎̿̈͊̍͊̊̄͑̏̀͌͑̽̉͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̴̢̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̛̛̖͙͕̫̥̭͕̠̳̦͎̞̪̪̞͈͖̣͍̯̳̯͔̠̭̠̩̩̤̙͍̮̲̞͖͎̭̩̩̖̫̱̘̰͍͕͖̦̪̳̮̳̝̟̣̯̮͚̝͔̟̖͎̲͇͕̭̲̼̦̝̬͚̟͓̦̹̺̺̜̲̪̟̤͈̝̻̠̩̯̼̬̹͍̗̝̗̺̝̟͎͖̜̞̜̞̭̪̼̭̜͉͚̭̤̩͙̞̗̝̣͕̞͉̗̯͉͍̻̝͚̺̗̭̬̘̤̹͓̭̤͚͇̗̥̗͔͈̪̟̝̖̬͔̼͚̥̟͙̼͉̘̲̫͉͓̙͖̠̱̗͓̤̪̬̩̺̖͖̙̙̠̣̖̹̝̖͇̖̹̦͉̝̖͗̈́̋̈́̑͛͗́͑̓̐̈́͋́̃̔̇̋̍̏̄̈̓̒͛̆̔̔̀̈̃͂̒͑͐̄͆̎̒̾̅̽̏̾̀̅̽͊͒̌̾̽͆̂̑̌̐̽̓̅́̿̇̄͗̃͌̔̒͑̌̄̃͆̾̿̿̓́̋͂̉̾͑͛̍̉̇͐͒̓̍̓̔̀͋̅̇̊̍̏͒̊̄̊̽̈́̾̓̅̊̌̃̌́͋͒̄̑̽͒̍͛̿́̒̓́́̈̇́̈́̓͆̿́̽͊̂́̿͛̎͌͋͐̽̒̊̌̂͗̆̈̄̏̎̾̀́͐́̎́̾͆́̓̈̉͛͗̍̒̑̋̃̓̋͋̍̋͐̈́͑̓̽̉́̽̇̽̂͌̐̐́͛̐̉͋͆̕̚̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȁ̶̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̧̢͉̤͙͈͍̟̘̻̠̘͍̹̳̹̤̳̱͕̗͎̜͍̬̩̮̖͖̠͔̗̜̘̠̝̘̥̠͙͈͓̝̪̱̮͚̠̮͙̝͈̬͚̹̱̭̲̼̳͔͔̼̺̠͇͙͈̦͙̞͕̲̬͖͚̞̭̭̰̟̜͈̪̦̤͚̰̠͍̗̥̟̲̥̫͚̻̲̲͙̙͙̱͔̣̤̭̠͉̯͚̙̱̝̻̱̭̣͔͍̱̣̗̘̗͓͓̙͎̦͚̯̗̰͈͚̖͍͍͔͔̺̭̟͎͙̩̗͈̙̪̩̒̽͊̃̔̅̆͌́̿̉̑͗́̑̌̂̃͛͗̓͒͆̊̌̉̉̿͛̔̌̿̋́͛̓͌̑̀͑͑̇̌̇̋̊͂̌̓̿̎̈́͆̒͊̉̏̑̿̐̑̑́̓̎̋̈́̌̎̈́̐͋͋̅̓͊̃̀̋̈́̋̅̏̏͌̒̍͒̀̿̓̄̈́͆̈̇͗̈́̈́͑͆̎̎̋͗̾̊̓͑̿̓̄̓͐̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅģ̷̧̨̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̬̞̯̜̪͕̠̪̪̱̭̭̱̹͖͈͇̮̪̮͇͉̱͓͉̬̮͇̗͉͉͎̖͎̝̙̩͍̖̙͍̆͂̑̉̃̈̎̅͛̐̀̌̂̅́̒̽̈́͐͛͂̅͗̈́͌͐̇̈́̊͑̒̀̏̐͑͆͒͒̀̾̀̏̔͊͆̓̌͒̽͊̎͒̉̑̃̎̀͋͛̈́̀́̓̋̔͑̇͌̊͑̒͛̀͛̔̃̒͒̒̂̔̾͗̆͒͊̈́͂̽̓̔́͛͌͐͗̎͋̓̈̒̋̈́͆͂̒̌͊͂̿̿̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͠e̷̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̱̩̞͉̘͍̫̹͚̺̪̟̱̪̞̬͓̪̪͈͍͍̲̥͎̟̬̰͔̥̙̼̙̪̮͓̦͓̫̟̺̺̪̯̼͙̳̼͂̇́͑̓̀̅̋̀͋̀͛̄̔̀̓͐̀̎̾̀͒͛̾̈͛̇͑͒͆̋̅̈́̐̎̏͛̀͊̊͗̌͑̒̾̌̅͑̑̊͋̔̀͂̊̔́̉͗͌́͆̓͆͊͊͂̉̈́̈̈́͐̈́̐̾̒͑͋̓̀͆̈́̓̽͗̈͛͑̂͑̉̅̈́̾̒̐͛̓̓̄̓̌͛̓͌̐̋́̂͋̍̂́̈́̀͐̈́̈̄̀̃̆͂̍̂̂͑̑͌͆͒̎̎̂͒̍̉̎̎̅͐̒́̅́͐͛̐̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̡̛̮̳̜̦̩̰̼̬͕̭̯̖̳̏͆̓͂́̀̅̎̎̾͌̍͋̿̅͛̑̉̀̍̅̇̈̂̓̏̾͊̉̔̐̎̎̑̀̎͆̃̐̒̆̓̂̀̈́̂͒̈́͊̌̈́͌͐͗̄͐̄͗͋̀́̀͒͌͂̽̾̉͛̉̌̉͂͋̅̋̊́̑̍͗̎͛̑̒̑́̓͐̆̓̈̄͗̑͗̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠d̶̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̢̢̧̨̡̛̛͖̰̣̲̱̥̖̜͍̞̱̘̜̟͎̭͖͔̪̱̼̣͓̯̙̘̻͉̬̘͕͕̲̺͍̘͉̠̰̤̯̞̞̼̪̳̗͔̱͈̯͕̜͈͓̲̠̬̻̲͇͓̪̲̤̩͈̭̙̤̹͎̣̳̗̖̙̠̗̻͓̝̗̫̟̥̦̞͈̤̦̳̖͈̫͔͓̥͍͉͍̗̣̟̦͖̩̰̟̭̭͇̗͖̝͙́̔̔̎̀̿̒͌͌́̄̀́́̍̐̋̿͊̉̐̊̌̃͊̍̍̽̑̉͌̂͒̈́̉́̈́̈́̓̒́̀͛̆̈͗̊̾͐͊̈́̿̋͑̆͐̾̿̏̑͆͒͌̐͒͑̅̇̄̔̊̃̎̏͊͊̒͌̓̀̔̍́̆̋̅͆͐̄̈̐̓̾̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝i̴̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̘̩̝̪̩̠͙̞̖̗̭̬͍̖̮̙̦͓͈̻̙͎̙̗͕̥͖̫̪̺̠̺̩͍̮̗̯͕̝̮̞̱͔̭͈̥̬͍̼̮͙̰̞̣̙͉̫̻̳͉̗̤̲͕̙̲̰̮̯͇̼͕̻͙͇̦̩̰̫̻̟̼̭̙̥̞̬̹̲̦̣̟͎̻͉̺̲͍̻̙̠̠̗̟̱̹̾̀͗͐͂͛̇̇̃̀͂̈́̈́̈́̆̊̈́̏̌́͆̈́̃̾̈́͆̅̀̄͆͆̀̉̈́̈́̂̌͗͂̔̑̀̐̍͛̀͑̊͗̆́̆̅̈́͋̃̆̎̿̉̔͊͛͗̀͆̐͑̽͋̓̈́̓̊̀̐͆͑̒͆̌̑͑̎̀̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̸̢̨̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̛͕͕̘̞̝̜̙̰̮̖͚̯̳̭̥̳̞̥̥̥̫̻̲̺̰̟͉̝͈͔̜̝̙͙̟̤̘̠̻̦̜͕̘̭̖̥̱̜̣͓͓̞̩͑̈́͑̆̎̂̽̀͛͑̂̿͛̌̈̽͋͐̾̎̈͗͆́̔̏̇̂͗̅̋̆̑̓̓͊̌͊̿̑̊̍̅́̉̍̌̈́͆̈́̆̈͗͂̾̈͋̆́́̾͊̈̓͐͒̌͌͛͑̎̏̓̂̈̏̎̆̓̓̈́̍͑̏̉́͑͊̐̈́͗͛̿͆͒̒͗̏̈̾͒͂̈̍̈́̅̈́͆͐̎̀́̿̄̀̑̎̍̈́̄̔̒̄͐̇̀̿̀̌̄̒̀͋̔͛̏̐̇́͛̔̈́̾̇̾́̓̆͂̆̑͒́͋͂̒́̈͗͊̚̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅp̷̧̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̛͙̫͔̳̗͕͉̲̳̲̳̥̖̜̹͔̟̯̩̣̟͉̩̰̭͉̩̫̘̣͕̬̭̼̲̱̞̳̪̯̺͚͔̜͖̥̭͎̯͇̰̪̯͉̝̱̮̣̠̲̤̱̘̝̺̝̜̫̤̬̣͉͈͖͍͖̜͖͕̖͍̳̙̙̳̫̯̥͉̜͍̟̫̜̙̝̪̭͙̮͍̙̥̳̻͚̯̰̹͖͉̦̣̝̱̼̜̮̖̺̳̭͙̮̻̙̰͙͍͇̱̜̘̥͍̭̱̥͎̭͓͎̮̹̩̯̺͆͑͊̈̉̉̓̀̓̂́̈́̈́̅͌̒̈́͋̎͊̏͂͂̋̀͛́̐̓̓͆̓̇͆́̂̂̃͐͛̀̽̍̍͋͐̿̃̿̅̈́̾̽͗͑͒̃͊̾̎̉̓͊̇̇̌̃̿̆͌̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅơ̴̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̥̱͎͖̙̠̲͙̜̤͔̰͙̯̠̱̰͕̱͔͚͎̲͍̙̣͙̺̺̥̮̹͎̹̱͍̼͔̤͉̝̰̙̰̫̞̪͕̜͖̘͕̗̫̜̣͓̠̲̭͎̙̘̻̤̩̩͙̙̙̼̩͕͉̺͉̺̜̺̯͇͍̻̹̘̩̙̩̙̜͎̯̞̗͇͚̮̰̠͖̺̟̖͉̤̖̩̫̩̭͈̣͕͚̍͑͂̑͐͐̅̔͋̄̈͗̂̓̽̇̉̂͐̈̑̾̇̅̈́̐̽͂̄̀̒̌́̏̃͗͆̿͆̋͌͊͑̊́̒̈͋̇̑̀́̔̂̉̐̉̂̑̓͊͂̊̏̉̌͆̒͊̌͋́̏͆́͌̋̿̋͋̅̾̄̀͂̉̍̆̏͌̃̃͌̑̿̏̒͌̒̀͛́̄̃͗̈́̍̾̔̂̂̐̽̆̅̈́̾̈́̈́̎̕͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅś̴̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̙̪̘͚̰̱͕̬̙̱͖̣̲̮̠̫͚̫͔̖͔͕͙̩͚̻̩̜̦͙̤̤̪̪̱̳̫̪̭̳͓̣̥̖̺͔̖̯͓͍̯̬̝͕̫̙̻̜͓̼͎̬͔͓͙̹̮͚͚̣̞̝̹̺̻̘̜̰̰̱͔̗̲͕̯̣͕̭͔̞͖͇̬̙̲̩͖͉̜͕̮̥̹̫̤͕͈̫̪̙̹̯̟͈̫̖̰̯͓̪͍̝̤͕̼̠̻̖̝̦̯̼͍͇̥̟̫͓̙̥̪̥͇̠͈̦͎͕̝̫̭̤͔̣̬̭͎̰̙͙̟̫̦͕̞̼̺̠̼̯̘͍͓̠̫̖̗̮͈̤͈̭̗̖̺͚͙̻̜̹̟͎̠̗̮̠̼͓̖͇̤̘̱̦̬̪͍̩̖̞͉̦̬̘̬̗͍̞̞̼̪̟͙̗͍́̔̊͒͒̓̾̀̇̾͐̍̂̑̄̀̎̍̐̒̓̀͆͑̔̑̀͗̌̀̿̈́̔̋̋͒̔̉͗͋̾͋̈̽̀̋̅͐́̀͐̀͆͆͒̾͗̈́̈́̓͌̂̈́̑̔̅̂͛̂̑͂̓̽́̀͆̓̀̂̆͆̊͑́̓̒̌̄̈͐̉̾̾̈́̑̀̑͐̍͑̈́̈̋̏̆̐͊̊̿͑͗̿̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅa̴̢̡̢̨̧̨̡̛̛̩̼̬͖̝̮̬͎̗̭̞͍̩͕͉̼̺̰̥̼̳̲̝̣͈̭̘̘̰͔͈͇͎̙̗̦͕̺̜͓̗̠͖͎͍̱̗̞͔͕̬̜͙̜̰̬̹̠̣̯̠̩̬͕͕͈̬͙̣̥̰̝̬̮̓́̿̌̓͛̂͆̈́̔̀́͋͋̂̀͗̎̆̓̓͆̅͗͐͆̄͂̈͑́̑͊̀̽̽̈̔̑͂͑͂́̄̀̊͒͒̌̀͌̌̐̆̊̀̈́͛̀̋̅̆͑̿̚̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅl̷̨̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̗̰͙̬̞̙͙͙͉̬͖̻̼̯̼̫̗͎̲̯̻̣̲̜̙̰̝͈̭̹̟̪̜̻̜̮̣̟̟͔͖̺̘͓͉̱̫̙͕͈̹̖̬̬̻̻̯͙̲͔̝̬͍̺͈͙̭̳̰͉̠̜̞̜̠̹͉̩͖͈̖͔̖̪̯̪̣͓̲̜̲͓̥̱̜͖̘̖̼̝̹̦͕̠̫̭̳̲̮̳͕̜̫̯̗͎̤͉̱̬̞̺̱̜̥͎̠̻̠͖̻͙̹̬̘̤̯̦̞͔͉̼̙͍̦͖̺̙̮̥̩͔̙͖̭̬̠̗̙͈̟̺͍̬̹̗̼̫̞̟̖̭̖̳̦͇̣̮͓̟̭̣̘̦͖̱̞̮̪̹͇̥̬̣̪̜͎̙̳͈̦̜̭̣̥̪̼̬̹̯͇̹͍̼̱̫̟͎̹̮͚̱̞̣͍͖̣̲̺̠̣̮͎̻͆̐̈́͛̒̒́̈̈́͐̾͐̓̿̑̃̐̓̀́̒̍̃͊͑̀̐̒̂͋̄̏̄̽̓̀̿͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̣̱̬̟̮̞̼̙̼̣͇̘̪̜͍̹̲͇̺͚̙̯͓̻̬͖̮̺̫͉̱͚̖̫̩̥̯̻͓̻̼̻͙̗̜̟͇̳͓͖̙̥̭̠͙̩̼̦̦͔̫̣͇̮̫̳̦̤̲̼̰̬̯̖̟̥̻̹̪͖̦̘̭̜͉̗͔̲̠̩̲͕͉̺̥͓̺̫̖͇̰͍̩̞̤͕͇͍̼͚͕͓͇̺̝̺̮͉͈̟̦̭̬̪͙͎̝̯͔̺͙͉̟̥̪̹̦͔͉͉̦̲͉̺̠̮̦̲̥̤̙͕̞͓̗̺̯̖͎̗͕̙̼̝͚̤̗̩̱̲͔̝̮͚͇͍̙̪̖̤̪͚̝͓̮̦͎̼̰̗̯̲̠̙͈̞̝̱̝̩̻̤͕̞̗̬͔͇̟̘̫̟̞̹̭̹̗̜̲̤͙̮̗̠͚̰͖̲̆̾̓̏̈̽̽͗̈́̃̓̏̍̍͌͂͊̀͐͒̇͐́̏̔̅̌͒̈̓́͊͊̾͐͒̍̆͂̓͌̀͒͋͐̑̽̽͋̐̾̈́̓́̾͛̅́̊̈̽͂̍͒̆͐̌̀̊͑̃̌́̃̈͂̆̐̀̒̊̽̄͗̽̃̄̇̉͗̏͗̆̆̐́̐͐́͛̈́̈̿̓̈́̑̎̇̌͋͆̃͐̉͐͛̍̀̈́̓͗̔̽͒̍͊͌̌͊̇͗̉̿͊̎̈́̀̄͌̾̀̏̈́̓̐̂͒͌̏͛̇̍͑̆̀̿̔̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅẅ̷̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̟͖̭͓̪͓͙͉̭̤̘̥̬͇̯͖̤͈̫̩̼͈͍̳͓̯̮͇̱͕͈͎̦͇̹̭̺̥͙̱̤͖͖̠̖̟͙̱͓̥̭̻̲̩̖̖̘͖̜̖̝͚͙̦͖̻̼͉̮͉̺̠͈̩̻̲̮̗̰̱͙͕̥̝̫̳̘̟͉͓͙̩̖̞̻̰̟͈͇̹͍̯͚̣̘̲̮̻̳̱̘̦̗̪̞̩̪͉̙̪̞̩̬̱̘̻͉͈̟̲̳̯̭͉̙̥̲̮̻̹͎͔̲̗̪͍̪̰̰̭̱̬̮͇̗̱̟̯̯͕͉̱͙̦̬̭͕͎̯̯̳̦͕͇͍͇͚̩͎̤͇̰̗̠̻̝̰͖̰̙̗̟͔͉̲̻͍̤͎̞̪̼̺̬̫̳͎͍̙͙͓̩̼̖̺̣́̔͛̈́͆̄͌̽̄̿̑̀́̿̆̎̀̅̌́͛̐̃̀̓̃͆͌̃͌̈́͛̓̀̈͒͗̒̓́̋̀̈́̍́͋̑̾͐̌͑̋̊͆́̈́̑͛̊̍́̊̄͑̃̆̑̓͐̔͐̅̍͋̈͌̈́͆͂̉͆̓̈́͛̽̐͋̆̅̅͐̅͐̑͊̒̊̌̓̊̿̎̈́͂̽̐͋̄̒̃̐͌̏̉̒͒͆̔͂͒͂̉̆̀̓̂̀̑̽̍̓̊̽̾̽͌͛̾̇̄̐̈̾́͊̈́̔͗̄̒̅̿̍̊̀̂̓̈́̓͑͒̌̂̽̈́̋͋̽̓̈́̂̆̎̂̾͂͗͑̇̽̏͂̏̅͛̓̓͑̈́̌̔̈́̍͒̓̽͑́̒̈̈͆̾́͗̌̍͗͐͊̾̿̄͗̊́̌̊̄̃̈́̒͌͌͋̽̃͂̇̉̎͋̉̈̈́̇̎͋͋̀̈́̓͐̑̂̅̽̅̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̧̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̡̛̛̛͍̲̥͇̳̠̯͔͙͇̻̻̙͚̮͚̳̟̥͙̯͈͕̦̙̗̰͚̘͓̜̺̭͍̥͈̬̞̹̝̣̺͇̬̩͖̼̻̘̣̯̞̣̰͉̲͍̞̙̗͔̦̻͉̝̙̮̱̥̬̥̱̞̰͉̜̪̙̳̞̱͙͔̳͓̲̤̳̠̲̟̬̱̦͔̼̻͔͔̰̫͍̖̦̹̗̦̣̹̹̻͙̦̥͖̗̠̝̫͕̥̫̮̭̼̮̼̱͓̱͓̭̱̹̹̼̰̜͙̪̬̠̜̘͕̻͖͖͎̟͖̝̝̠̩̳̳̹͉̥͚̞̤̝̮̦̥̝̞̣͇̼̙͉̼̳͔̝̭̻̞͔̞͎̺͓̖̞̼̳͎̟͙͙̹͇̲̣̠̞͖͍̠͕̞̩̻̺̘̼̩͎̤͎̥̗͍̟̞̯̹͍̖̙̻̝̘̺̦̲̼͙̪͖̟͚͑̊̊̓̓̎͊͑̽͗̆̓͋͛́̌̾̏̄̓̀̎͌̓͋̈́̐͛͊̑̑͗̑͊͛̔̏́͂̄͌̑̽͊͊̈͒̎̅͒̉̈́́́̌̓̏͊̍̂́͆̈́͒̓̽̒̽̑̒̋̇̓̐͛̌͑̿̾͌̇̊̔͊̅͛̃͒̒̇̍͒̃͊͑̓̓́͗̀̉̔̉̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̷̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̥̣̼̻̘̗̥̻͔͇̩͕̬͉̣͙̘̺͔͈̭̙̺̺̩͕̱̯͕͚̞̪̪̩̬̗̝̝̜̼̼̼̱̰̜̯̬͖̪̣͔͉̫̗͔̰͈̠͕̫͙̝̜͈̹̤̞̪̠͖͈̻͈͓̺̰̣̻̤̹̬̫͕͇͌̋͛͑̊͐̓̔̾̄̊̐̓̿̃̉̊̄̀̑̾̉̊̀̑͂̉̉̑͗͂́̾̓͗̀̒͂̾̌̊̊͒̏̂̋̑̾̐̔͋̑̆͊͒̌̋͌̍́͆̉̃̀̈́̽̅̍͑̈́͌́̏͊̌͑̔̈̑̎͂͊̊̔̅̀̒̈́͊̈́̓̋̉͛̂̽̈́͆̀̃͂̉̃̈́̈̋͌̒͑͑͛̋̃͐̔̐̄̀̂̆̔͆̑̄́͑̑́̐̓͒̿̒̆̊͑͌͂̏̀̇̔̓̔̓̾̏͒̍͑̓̈́͗̇͆̽̈́̆̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅk̸̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̝͚̥͈̠̜̝̜̹̖̖̬͙̬͎͔̜̼͕͓͇͔̻͎̯̹͉͎̤̗͔̥͖͓̪͍̩̻͇̞͙̣̬͎̪͎̰̗̖͚͔͕͖̣̙̙̠͔̹̻̤̪̣̰͙̭̙̻̥̞͎͕͉̪̫͎̘̟̲̤̬̜̼͉̯̞̜̗̭̝̺̪̭͍̜̬͈̗̰̥̬͉̗̲̘̺̙̯̠̓̀̇̂͑̽̑̅͆͌̓̄͒̐͋̔̃̃́̉̃̅̈͂̉̉͗͆͑̿̃̊͐͂̋̉̀͋̒́̀̏̑̓̄͒͐̏̂̈́̈́̌̌̉̂̆̑̿͑̒͂͂̐̈́̒͐̈́̽̆̆̅̒͆̿̐͐̉̀̒̔͑́̈́̿͗̎̒̌͐̒̑̂͋̊͒̄͋́̓̽̔̽̅͒̅̌͛̾̃͒̑̀̈́͂̆̈̋̀͊̾͛̇͊̆͐̐̄̆̇̽̌͒̒̿̇́̀̑̿́̇̔̑̓̀̑̆̈́͂̽͐̉̿̂̑̀́͑̆̾͒͆́̊̓͛͒̓̃͑̌̆͒̔̃̏̀̽̎͂͋̊̍́̓͌̈́͗̑̄̅͒͋̂̇͑̅͋͑̿̑̏̓̃̂̀̓̿͛͋̋̃̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅş̶̨̧̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̙͚͕̞͎̥̬̜̖̜͚̜̟̫͇̰͖̬͎̥̙͖̼̗̥͖͚͇̜͓̳̮̭͕̫̪̠͈̰͔̮̭̳͙̠̖͇̫͎̜̬̰̺̰͉̞̮̫̦̭͍̟͎̗̬͚̥̙̩̘͉̟͉̤͙̟̻̦͔̠͍̻̮̳̟̙͍̥͔̳̩͕͖͍̞͚͔̳̘͖̤̬̭̳͚͕͉͔͚̝͓̰̥͈͎̀̊̒͗́̍́̾̈́̅͒̀͑̊̃́̎̃͌̀͆̽͌͌͛̽́̈́̃͗͑̄̽̋̈́̿̈̈͒̄͑͂̎̏͛̀̎̇͛͂͑͗̊̎̈́̽̒̊̆̃̎͆̒͋͒̀̇̀̍̓̊͆̈͑̍͊̑̿̆̈́͛̑͋̃͆̾̽̊̍͊̽̈́̏̑̀̓̄̇̒̔̎̅͌̃͋̆̔̆̏̐̔͂̀̔́̆̑̈́̏̈́̆̈́͒̐̽̽̂̓́́̏̇̿̈́́͌̑̍̂̀̈́̄̌́̓̑̈́̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̛̱̩̪͇̰̼̦̫̜̩͕͎͍̦͔̞͓̯͎̰̦͎̬̼̖̤̲̤͍̬͇̼͕̖̭̠̫̥̥̱̭̭̰̺̠̠̗̞̺̖̗̥̝͚̱̜̼̪͚͈͍̭͚͕̤͍͚̻͓͍̙̭̙̫̥̼̤̮̘͖̟̪̦̹̺̗̗͍̺̤̗̱̞̲̺̗̘̳͇̹̪̞̯̦̼̻̫͚͖̺͙̪̗̭̯̖̣̭̦̤̗͓̥̬̬̉̎̍̆͊̏͗̓̊͊̊̀̎̿͑͋́̈́̂̈́́͌͆̀̐̐́̈́́̅̈́͗̾͒̇͗̈́͐͒́̏͋̎̅̽̓̏̓̓̈̅́͌̇͒̓̈́̃̓͑̀̀̌͊̈̿͑̌̍̉͒̾̃̎̒͆͆͒͒̉̃̓̎́̒̓̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠à̶̢̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͔̼̼̝͚͖͎̙̲̙͕̰̰͕͕̙͎̥͇͔̺̺̤̣̥̘͇͍̣̟̗̮̙̼͎̥̜͈͙̹͉̱̱̣̱̻̞̞̬͓̞͚͇͇̞̺̜̳̼̙̹̦̞̼̭͇͇̭͓͈̬̠̥͉̯̩̜̰͔̤̳̙͈̘̗̫̤̬͈̦̩̼̞͈̩͕̥̺̻̜̖̰̪̺̤̞̫̗͇̞̯̖̺͓̳̬͈̠̭͕̳̱͙̰̲̤̣͉̦̥̻̝͇̝̱̞͎̣͚̮̭̥͙͖̫̠͓̥̦̹̟̳̲̹̮̙̗̣̮̞̼̭̲̲͙̳̤͈̞̥̮̺̩͙̦̰̲̺̺̭̼͚̱͎̘̪͕̭͇̜̙̰͖̭̳̞̗̲͔̦̱̬͉͉͉̭͓̼̜̞̖̦̠̟̤̹̗̻̲̞͖̦͔̠͎̼̺͎̻̲͇̺͓̦̫̼̤̫͛͒͋́̿̓͗͗̔̋͌͊̎̀͛͒̈́̈́̽͗̔͌̔̽̀͋́̍͑̔̽̌̎͑̉̾͛̈́̈̅̂͆̂͒̃͒͛̓̂͂͊̊̍̔̀̐̄̈͑̄͐͗͋̽̔̔̈́͛̔͊̉̌̆̀̆͗͊͑̉̏̀̾̈́͊̅̓̈̃̽͑̎̊̋͛̍̈́̌̋́͊̋̆̓̅̓̃͗̉͌́̉̐͒͊͋̎̀̿͛̐̅̏̀́̓́̑̈́̅̓̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̢̛̛̛̛͚̱͈͚̹̤̭̬̩̲͎̤͙̳̬̞̜̳͚͇͕̳̗̫̭͔͍̲̩̠̣̘͈͌̈́͛̋̇̈́̋͂̈̎̆̏̅̌̇͑̈́͗͗̅̃̾́̉̓́̿͋́̑̔̉͂̿̈́̀͛̊͒̿͋́̑̆̓̿̃̒̂͂̏̍͆͌̌̇͆͌̀̑͗̅̈́͆͐̐́̿̀̏́̉̐̆̌͆́̈́́́̄̐͑́̅̃̈̾̿͛̉͛̐̓̂̈͗̈́̔̋͒̽̈́̕̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̤̟̤͍̲̙̘̗͇̙̮͓̜͙̤̟̥͎͎͇̱̖̻͓͈̼̟̱͖̩͍̯͚͙͉̮͓̣̹̞̪̗̦̺͈͚͓͇͔͕̤̞̙͕̜̘͙̼̦̫͍͔̬̩͔̭̯̯̯̹̯̘̯̦͇̗̳̲̠̩̙̤̣͉̻̹͎̱͒͛́̍̏͗͆̾͆̈̌̃̿̾̍͐̂̈̓́̈͂͐̽̋̈̒̍̂̇̀̿̂̎̽̌̃͌͗̄̅̀͂̇̀̆͋̍̎̈́̉̉̅́́̒͂̽̓̎̀͋̄̈̊̅̾̇̊̀̎́̎̈́̆̈͌̎̏͆̎̓͐͛͒̃̄͌́̉͒̑̒͛̎̈̈́̔̑̑̅̈́̑͂́̏̉̆͊̌̓͛̀͂̏̓̐̍̍͒͋́̍̈̆͋͋̍͑̽̆́̄̀́̿̄̒̏́͋̃͗͊̍̀̂͆̇̇̌͂̊́̈́̐͗͛̿̏́̿̌̅̂̔̽̈́̉̍̏̇̎͆̀̾̂̍̿̅̀̆̽̎̋͊̆͛͑̐͆̓̐̀͂̀̌̇̒͛̃̽͋͋̈̽̒̒͒̃́̈́̇̀͑̓̓̄͗̽͑̊̈́̐͛̽̒̋̈́̈́̓̊̏̽̋̈̉̎̀̒͗͐̃͐̀̈̒́̄̂͊͗̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̸̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̙̱͔͍̜̞̯̦͍͖̟͉̮̖̦̠͙̼̭̣̦͙̤̝̪̺̬͉͔̭͉̱̫̯̻̪̭̦͉̙̱̦̰͈͓̫̻͈̮̤̯̭̭̣͇̮͎͚̳̮̰̞̼̗̻̱̘͉͕̞͕̩̗̺̼͈̥̘͇͖̝̪̗̩̟̼͇̥͚̳̫̪̬̜̠̰̮̳͈̩̜̲̣̻̘̹̭̮̪͖̘͚͖͓̦͇͕̙̲͇̹̙̬̭̟͔̜̯͉͚͓̱̺̞̤̗͎̯̥͕̖̞̙͇͕̖͉͇͎̗͍͖̼̠̝̖̪͕̘̙̟̟̝̞̤̩̩̗̤͔̪̺͈͕̭̤͎̞̖̝̺̭͓̦̫̭̖̥͕̱̬̜̟͍̰̟͔̫̪̠͕̥̘͉̙̩̤̪͖̝̠̱̤̣̮̥̖̫̺̘̙̹̳̼͙̫̟̺̟̔̍̓́̃͗̐̌͆̌̔̄̓̓̾̀̔̄́͌͆̓̃́̅̏͊͌̂́̀͌͐͑͛͌̾̒̾̏͐̾̽̇̂͐̉͆̀̋̉̈̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̡̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͖͙̟̭̗͈͍̫̝̫̯̘̹͇̗͖͍͕̰̠͙̳̭̞̞̰̞̺̼̯̭̲̬̤͍̝̙̖͚̙̬͈̝̩̞̰͙̘̜̤̤̣̘͇̪̯͇̖͔̲̙̜͚̼̤͙͈̩̫͈̼͇̳͔͉̣͖͖̱͚̝̦͎̲͍͇̬͙̠͖͉̜̰̩̜̝͙̣̦̼̘͕̦̼͙̣̥̖̜̥̰̘̠̻̝͇̯̩̳̭̟͓̟̝͓̳̙̹̜͉̳͙̺̥͇̬̼̽̋̅̅̌́̎͛̂̉́̓̇̓̽̒̄̅͒̂̅͂̈́̑̇̈́̋̍̓̋̓͗̎̌̄͋̊́̐̏̈́̿̍̐́̄̓̋͌̐̅̐̓̇̇̅̌̅̉̈́́̆͆̂͌̓̃͂́̾̾̾̄́͛̃̀͆̋̽͆̓̏̽̇̊͐̀̍́̏̑̉̀̈́́̋̾̍̓́͛̀̄́͌̈́̓͆͑͊̀̃͌̈̓̓̾͛̎̄̌̃̐͑̑̅͊̋̀͐̇̽̈́̍͊̏̽̓͂̽͂͐͂̏̀̋̓̿̀̌̃̓͒̎̂̀̂̀̏̊́̈́̍͌̃̍͛̿̈̽͊̑̇̃̌̆͋̓̌̾͌̀͊͊̂͂̍̔̉̀̿̽͊̈̌̾̂̏̓͆̾̐͌̍̈͐̾̓̋͂͐̀̉̉̈́̓͒̐̓̈́̎̈́̊̋̅͂̀̽̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̴̢̨̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̣͓͔̲̰͖̠̙̩̺͓͍̻͍̖̹̣̦̦̞̭̯͈̲̯͍̳͓̰̟͎̺͍̺̦̠̖̞̜̙̱͇͎̭̠͍̳̱̳͙͖̪̝̤͚͗̑̒̔͂̈́͗̇̋̾̆̂̃͆͛̆̈́̄̋̌̇̉͗̀́̽̈̒̈́̃́̇̾̄͐̌͒̀̐̌̈̈́͆̏̎̆̂͒͌̿̓̄͋̒͛͆̆̉̒͗͌̎̃́̀̅̃̉̅̾̀͆̿̐͛͆̍̃̊̔̇̇̑̿͒̿͗̌̑̈́̾͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̵̡̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛͉̻̟̖̫̩̺̲͖̪̲̬̤̤̪͓͚͍͓̯̰͉̟͓̜̜̼̱̫̮̹͓̮̝͚͎̣͈͍͖̯̬̙̫͖̜̣͔͖̥͇̼̲̳̹͙̮͎̞̠̝̤̝͇̰͉̟͙̥̥͇̭̳̠̗̼͔͓̠͉̪̖̲̖̘̪͉̱͉͎͕̞̮̣̱̮̠̯̘͓̟̣̥̗̩͎͚͎̭̲͇̰͎̟̝̗̩̝̳͇̟̙̥͇̫͉̫̊̽́̽̌̈́́̒̄̽̒̿̇͐̊̍͗͆̐͒̔̈́̎̈́̒̋́̅͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅr̵̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̤̼̰̯̥̥̪̮͙͈̰͖̥̟̣̹̼̠̝͈̟͉͉̲͈̖̥̤̖̭̟͙͍̥̗̖͍̭̞̺̬̹̰̰̤̩̖̱̤̘̻͖̞̘͖͍̼̬̟͓͉͍̘̱̟͙̙̗̖̟̯̣̲̟͓̙͈̙̯͉̻͇̰͎̞͇̦̯̮̦͇͔̰̺͔̻̮͉̦̤̰͚̫̤͓͔̖̳̘̖̜̫̰̱̜͎͚̞͕̰̭̲̘̻͓͔̫̩̹̟͍̯͎̰̮͎̤͉̼̣̖̺̹̻̮̠̯̩͇͖̺͙̙̩͈̥̞̠͍͖̖̲̙̼͕̯͎̞͓̘͉̬̖͈̹̩͈̥̥͎̫̗͍͖̟̗͔̟̮̙̠̱̙̪̳̤͇̳͉͈͉̤͇̬͇̻̱̪̬͙̲̹͇̞̝̱̒̇̓̋̎̃͆́̈́̾̑̅͒̂̂͌̃̊̂͗̈́̊͂̀̂̐̓̿̑͐́̑͒͒̔̃̒͑͑̆͐̿̿̽̄̆̿̃̄͐̄̌̊̊̇̆͐͛̒̊̑̀͌́͊̃̎͑̌͐̎͗́̎̌̉̒̊̀̅́̽̀̂̂̓͆͛͐̓͗̍͗̂̏̂̒̽͊̍̈́̒̽̌̀͗̈́̂̓̋͐̆͂͑̓͌͒̈́̓̌̓̊̉͊͛̊́̅́̿͋̉̒̀̅̄̊̌̽̐͛͋͂̿̿̄͐̎̅̃̈́̌́͒̀͛̀͗̽̋͒̎́͋̅̀̇̐̔̒̋̃̑͋̉̒͋͊͒̇͌̉̏̈́͐̽͐̆͌̅̄̿̔̆̔̌͂̊͋̓͑͒̏̽͋͛̈̒́̂̿͂̍͒̓̽̍̀̍̀͊̔́̆̇͌̃̑̐̓́̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅơ̷̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̙͓͓̖͉̥̪͚̰͎̥͍̱͉̙̯̙̘̭̤͈̯̤̱͇̗̥͉͔̗̟̝̪͉̟̘̤̣͇̞̤̟̜̬̬͉͉̦̱̜̙̟̟̲͇͉͔̱̯̰̜̬͚͈̙̱̻̩̯̰͇̜̣͆̔́̔̑̆̐́̆̉̏̽̃͌̄̃̏̌̃͛̋̄̃̄̆͌̔̆̈͋̋̄̔̊̍̍́̈́̆̋́̉̇̈́͌̓̿͑̋̅͌̋̒͂̉̽̀̈́͌̄̍̏͂̊̃̀̽̍͊̽̀͋͑͆͑͐̇̈́̿̆̊̽̄̈̋̃̊͆̓̏̉̿̍̌̑̌̾̆͋̇̏̅̇̋͋̉̓̂̌̊̑͒̈͊̒͌̿̅̏̃̏̈́̅͂̓͂̇̈́̀̓̓͐̔̍̎̒͌̄̐͗̋̌͊̌̇̎͒̽̇͒̀̎̾͐̓͌͌͛̎̈͒̈̽͒́̈̓̑̈́̀̓͛́̏͂͛̈́̀̐̋̅͑̈́͛̈́͊́̔̎̍͆͗͗̒̆͑̓̽̒̑͗̉́̿͌̏̇̔̏̌̍͒͑͂͒̀̈͗͐̈͒̽͒̀̿̎̿̔͊͐̂͐̇̓͌̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝m̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̳̣͈͎̪͈̘̞̖̙̱̦͙̠̬̜͔̬͓̫͕̤͖̪̞̰̮̩͍͍̖̙̹͎͕̳̙̯͖̙͕̮̲̘̙̭̭̺͙̥̝̭̲͖̟̹̝͓̱͈̠͓̺̖̝̫̲̘͉͙͓̪̲̗͓͔̝̩̼͇͚̻̦̮̭͎̹̻̬̫̰͓̬͉̣̖̞̱̳̱̺͉̖̤͔̯̫̜̹̖̘̮͔͖͈̣̤͚͙̰̜̹̝̪̗̫̦̬͉͔͖͋̎̄̽̽́̇̊͆͑͛͗̒͆̈͌͗͌̉͗̑͛̓̾̔̄͐͛̏̈͐̌͒͑͒̎̍̈͛̀͊̊̏͗̾̂̒̍̌̋͐̀͊͂̉̒̈́͊̽̃̈́̆̈̈́̇͒́̿͊̃͌͌̇̅́̄͌͗̐̎͋͋̅́̓̆͌̍̄̆̑̿̈͋̑̎̉̅̇̈̅͋̈̈́̍͛̈́̐̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̙̺̳̬̝͉͖̟̭͙̳̯̜̯̱̻͈̘̟͓̻̬̩̬̰̱͔̰̮͑̍̋͊͂͐͂̀̌͌́͆̀̌̅̒̾̓̑̽͑͂͋͑͛̐̄̋̎̈́͋́̽͒̌͂̇͒̀̃͑͑͛̆̃́͒̏̄͑̊́̓̐̈́̄̈́͗̀̆̏̓̈́̈͛̆͂̄̍͌͋́̓̊̔͋̆̉̉̽́͐̾̔̒̅̾̍̎̓̿̀̀̿̃̑͑́͂̃̀̈́̈̋́͒͑͌̆̂̂̀̎̋́̀̽͌̾́̌̈̎͒̓̀̌̑͗͗̌̌̂͌͂̇̉͗͂͋͑̄́̒̅͆͌̀̃̈́̈́̿̑̽͒͆͐̐̑̅̎̓̓̂̅̐̋́̐̃̀͗̇̄̎͌̔̈̇̒̌̓̾̊̾̈̋̎̑̀͌͌̀̀͒͊̐̏̏͐̑̔́͋͋̈͌̏̀̂̔̎̎̅̓̉̓͐̓̄̑͊̇̽̍̀̿͗̑̑͋̊͌͗͛͆̑̅͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ṫ̵̡̨̛͉̜̙̤̘̹̭̟̪̬̫̞̣̼̭̻̯͓͚̩̩̤͔͇͖̺̻̝̗̹̰̼͇̩͈̻̫̥̪̼̦̩͉̤̖̩̙̣̻͍̲̥̭̣͈̺̦͚͙̹̠̫̙̋̈́͒͑̐̌̅̎̿̍̈͗̀͛̆͌̂̉͒̓̍̀̑̌̒̈̊̚͘̕͝͝ḫ̸̨̡̡̡̘̲̠̘̠̝̼̞̫̻̠͚̠̼̥͍̰̣͍͍̬̦͙̟͍̈́̂̀̀͗̿͊̿͆̑̔̌͑̈́̔̆̿̿͛͆͒̄͘̚̚̕͜͠͝ͅe̷̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̛̻̱̘͚͕̬̞̝̤͎̱̙̲͇̦͖͕͓̮̯̝͈͉̖̪͍̹̟̲̩̳̖̺̬̫̳̠͎̟͖̮̫͇̝̫͓̥̩̣͎̱̺͉͓͉͕̥͙̦̪͚̣͖̤̘͎̗̫̖͎̙̳̩̳̠͙̱̥̳̳͔͎̮͇̠̣̰̜͙̩̫̖̝̥̹̭͈͉͓͈̘̙͔̻̖̥̞̺̞͚̱̫̹̯̥̩̖͔̞͔͕̟̤͎̼̱̫̖̖̼̮̪̱̣̙̮̮̣̘̬͈̭̪̲͙̯͓̥̭̹̥̼͓̞̣̱̙͎̩̫̳̟̳̩̘͓͇̱̩͓͉͎̙̹̻̘͕̩͍̺͙̫̯͎̭̬̝͚̱̹̻̥͎͍̠̰̩̣͇̞̘͖͙̱̭͍͍͈͎͕̰̳̩̭̘̠̳͈̪͉̮̫͕̥̜͈͕͎̰̪͓̬̩̮̣̣̹̙͙̼̻̠͔̦͈̺̋̐͛͌̿̋̀̋̂̃̑͐͆̈̍̒̏̿̂̉̽̃̾̓͒͂̓̍̍̉́̀̑̀̽͊̽͗̏́̔̑͆̕̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̮̹̱̫̟̤̫̬̺̜̱̪͇̙̗̳̩̥̪͖̥̘͈̼̗͔̦̠̬͖̗̟̦̣̱̳̰͍͎̤̱̙̤͎̫̣͇̖̠̟͙̘͕͍̲̬͎̞̬͚̞̻̝̤̟̯̤̼̳̮͇̹̲̦̼̯̜̳̺̘̳̬̺̲̭͎̹̗͇͚͖͓̪͙̖͇̦͓̦̼̗̫͚̠̪̥͙̲͇̹̞͓̗͓̳̠͎̜̙̤̫͕̯̭̳̹̻̫̤̥͎̥̻͕̤͖͎͙̼͖̲̻̤̲̄̓̉͗̑̏̎̄̇̏͆̌̎͛͐̃̊͂͂͂̅̌͑͛̔͗̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅb̵̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̬̟͇̺͔̦̻̹̪͎͉͈̬͉͎͉͔̩̥̩͔̟͙̱̗̱̦̠̼̳̫̱̌̓͌̈́͂̅͗̑̆̉̍̂̒͊̃̄͛̄̈́̔̾̓̂͐̓̀̽͗̽͂͌̃̔̑̌͆͂̆͋̍̌̾̔́͋̍̍̄̏͗͑̉̓̓̿̐͐̀̎̌̋̽̿̍̍̉͊́̎͛̊͒̈́͒̋̈́͛̀͆̔͌̔͊͒̎̓́̈́̉̔̊̐̍̈́͑̀̔̾̌͆̍̀͛͆̔̈͂̀͂̈́̒̋̏̈́̐̀̈́̈́̔̈́̓̈́͑͆̈́́͋̂͆̽͌͆̓͑̀̒̂͋̈́̓̽̀͋͆̇͛̃̑̉̽́̄͗̍̉̔̈́̅̅̿̋̀̿̌̓̏̄̑͋̍̿̏̽̌̑͌̄͐̍̂̊̍̐̃̿͆̓͆͂̃͒̐͂͛͒̎̈́̈̂͂̑̅̀̋̊͊̃̓͑̂̂͆̍̒͊͒͆̾͊͂̀̾̅̇̈́̉͋̈́̉͒̈́̈̌̈́̉̐̐̎̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ơ̸̡̡̧̧̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̱͕̤̭̞̻̼̭͈͈̭̟̩͈̮̮͙̦͖̘̬̜̖̜̺̝͙̪͈̣͉͓̥̹̺̭͈̖̹̠̗̰̠̪̖͚̮̩͇̫̗̪͙̯̳̰̬͎͓̲̲̝̪̫̬͖̙̟̥̟̦̬͈̦̤̤͉̰̬͓̫͔̜̻̬̗̬͉̺̺̻͎͎̦̱̼̳͔̞̯̙͔̼̹̻͔͇͙͎̳̺̪̠̯͗̐͛̔̈́̀͆̇͋̽̀̊́̈́̄̾͛̏͊̾̍͛̉̽̇̉͛̎̏̀̐̇͂̃̉͌̈́̏̇̓͗̏̓̈̓́̈́͊́̇̐͋̋͆̅̿̌́͗̌̀͗̈̒̑͆̀͗͋̅͂̄̂̾̂͋̔̈́͐̓̓̄͊̀́͋́̓̏̾̆̀̿͌̊́̓̆̏̽̀̀͒̑̆͑͋̓́̐̎͆͒͐̈̈́̂̿͋̄͗͌̽̋̔̽͛̈́͊̀̑͒͗͑̑̈́͂̍̄̏̆̈́̎̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̶̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̞̭̺͉̦̬̭̬͍̺̤͉͕̠̦̪̗̲͙̦̣̳̘̰̤͈͖͈͚̭̝̣̣̝̯̜͙̫̣̻̱͍̣̣͉͇͉̦̘͕̼̣͙̟̳͙͕̫̪̪̰̙̠̣͇̣͈̞̩̪̼̬͇̫̹̰͍͎̩͉̰̤̖͓͉̹͍̩̣̩̲̦̪̗̭̗̣͚̩̳̣͎̭͖̫̣̩̬̞̹̗͔̘̥̠̲̯͉̝̥̜̱̪̪̮̲̱̯̳͇̼̜̳̪̭̘͔̥͕̣͎̙̯͍̻̫̯̘̺̱͙͖̤̭̬̺̙͖̀̈̎͛͋̍̍̽̊̿͛͆͐͑͋͑͋̀͆̐̿̃͋͛̾̅͛̐́̈̅̿̋̈́̾͒͂̆̏́͌̏̔̉̐͆̈́͌̇͌͒̈́̅̆̓̽̋̿̆͗͗͊͂͐̐͛͛̆́̋̈́̓̈́̾̔̿̽̐̓̇̈́͒̎͆̾̒͛̌͋̒̅̏͆͛̾̈̋̇͌̃̓̐͒͐͂̀̃̂͐͑͌͐̾́̽̋͗͛̅́͊̈̔̒̾̏̒̎̎̽́̆̓̉̉̒̾̂͛͐̾́͋̽͊́͛̑̐̈͂̉̍͂͊̀̀͗͗͋͊̑̚̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̛̛̛̛͍̙̟̗̎͂̓̿̌̑̂͗͂̎̒͌́̅̈́́̾̽̌̓̆̋̒̂̇̾̉̓̓͌̈́́͆́̐̈́̓̊̿̽̂͋́̌̍̑̿̅͌̉͌̿̔͑͒́̄̔̆̄͑͂̎́̀̀͒̋̈̏̏̅̓̾̎̂̃̌̅͌̇͐̕̕̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ơ̴̧̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̺̲̩̝̗͍͇͙̟̰̝̮̥̫͚̰̪̝̼̻̤̞̺̞̙̯̻̮̟̭̺̭̭̟̺̗̜̣̯̳͇͖͔̜̹̫̜̥͖̭̣̙̭̰͖̹͔͓̖͓͔͎̘͇̩̯͎̭̙̯̻͕̤̪͈̤͙̲̩̼̝̇́͊̓̀̒̆̒̊̆̔̒͗͗̿̇̅̾̈́̏̾̋́̅̐̓̏̎̚͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅm̸̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͈̯̗̲̗̪͕̯̯̤̝̲̲͔̯̘̭͈̗̣̻̹̬̲̼̰͓̜̱̜͓͎͎̘̲͉̩̪̳͈͙̠̝̭̥̫̺̦͔̮̬͖͕̼̰͙̥̭̥͉̩͔̰̹͔̦̪̳͇̗͉͔̺̜͉͈̜̙͓̥̦̠͚͍͙͍̘̩̣̥̩̭͉̗̣͇̼̺͈̤͉͖̩̫͍̙̫̤̭̫̘̤̫̱̪̞̥̼̟̥̭͈͉̙̬̮̜̥͙̟̜̬͖͙͔͕̥̜̱̩̰͉͇̦̣̜̮̖̭̻̳̜͚͎̳͇͖̤̟̖͇̞̲͈̹̭̘̠̳̲̬͈̘̥͇͎̣̮̺̼̬̜̝̱̲̦̜̗̺͈͕͖̣̮̘͉̣̘͍͎͇̼̞̣̖͓̯̳͙̿̽̇́̇̃̽̆̎̍̓́̐͊́̾̽̿͊͗̀̒̿͐͗̽̂̍͌̄̎̈́̉͆̉͑̓̅̾̔͐̍͑̀̃̓̾̋̒̀̅̋̾̓̿̓̈́͗͆͆͑͒̅͆̊̓͛͛͛̓̏͗̅͂͂̃̋̿͑̀̏̃̈́͆̓͂̆̒̋̈͒̆͌̆̓̿̔͛̊͛̐̾̈́̓́͗̉̿͊̈́͛͌͛̑̾͊̀͐̀̑͂̀̾͗̄̇̋̈́̒͗͆̄̍̇̒̆̓̔̍͒̒̈́̊̉͒͂̀̒̀̅͛̏͂̒̏̈́́̿̀̔͊̏͌͛́̔̊͊̾̍̔̀̀̈́͐̾̄̄͛̽̾͌̈̋͌̌͌̓̿̈́̒̔̓͋͒͆͗́̊̽̔̂͂̈́͐̇̀̽̊̓͐̿̀̏̍̉͐̿̈̉̔̎̍̅͆̏̾͒̌̐̿̈́̒̓͌́͒̄̉̉̆͆̍̌̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̹̯̲̺̻̺͚̣͉̤͔̥͎̦͈̝̰̗̞͍̟̣̫̳̟̫̳̠̪͓̹͕̥̦̮͔͙̪̩̳̼̙̞̤̪̯̲͕̥̥̝̳̲̻̙̮̬̪͎̺̟͈̘̙̣̲̜͓̘̪̖̞͓̻͖̯̹̦̤̬̼̩̦͕̣̗͚͔̯̼͙̼̰͎̬̰͇̻̥̫͎̜͙̗̘̱̖̯͕͚̝̘̟̞̗̖̖͈̜̣̟͈̦̤̩̭̙̩̭̣̘̰̠̳͔͕̹̜̳̥̱̭͈͖͇̻̘̳̘̯̯̮̦͓̟̟̬͖͎̹̬͉̩͇̟͍̖̱̜̪͚̯̼̹̪̼̗̲̣̮͕̤̣̰̬͍͖̰̻̫̘̹̰̲̟̠̝̯̠̯͙͎̎̋̾̑̌̎̇̊̈́͌̃̃͐̃̍͌̌̃͑̀̔͆̐͗̾͑͗̔̀̉͊͆̐̌͐̓̀͐̿͒͗̈́̑͌̃̆͆͗̀͌͗̎̆́̔̈̏̀̃͗͗̈̋̽͊͌̍͊̍̅͗̾̏̆̍́̽̂͒̐̔̓̆̽̐̄̐͐̀̓́̑̓̉́̀̓́̓̾̍̾͑͊̀͛̎̒̿̈́̉́͗͌̀́͆̅̑̒̽͐̔͌̒́̋̐͊͒̓̋̅̈́͂̈́̽̌̃̅́͐̾̑̃̔̃͂͌̃̉͐̽͛̽̽̅͑̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̢̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̛͕͖̪͔̱̗͙͚̹͓̙̠͚̖̤̘̬͙̤̥̩̠̹̻͍̜̬̦͇̥̙͍͈̳̭̘̳̠͕̬͙͈̜̩̖̞̼̳̞̬͓̰̰̠͙͔͈̘̰̙͎̝̪̖̞̠͈̟̘͉͙̞͓̲̖͚͈̫̱̰̩̹͕͍̻͓̳̝̥̳̺̙̰͕̣͕̦̟̙̺͔͇͍̺̭̱̜͙͚̩͉͔̼͕̫̱̳̮̥̪͉͔̘̰̥̜͍̠̭̳̮̩̙͔̩̠̘͓͍̫̳͚̹͓̙͉̰̝̼̻̦̞͕̥̳͉̳͉͉̙͕͔̝̣͔̘̖̱̪̠̙̝̹̠͈̱̳͖̯̺̫̼̖̥̘̪̻̦̞̻͉̹̥͓̭͈̪̜͎̱̲̫̥̪̝͉̭̺̖̥͖͎̠̫̦̰̻͍̲̖͙͎̰̦̹͕͔͚̼͇͎̼̱̭̣͖̪̪̘͛̅́̎̿͒̈́̉̈̈͗̂͊̌̅̇̈̎̑̈̿̎͗͗͊́͋̊͂̈́̃̓͋̈̊̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅf̸̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̖̬͇̰̘̮͇̬͈̺̱̙̫̼̰͍̼͍̼͍̜̹̯̬̲̼̜̰̳̮͙̼͉̪̞̤̮͚̳̙̤̻̻̥̲̹͍̟͉͔̹̖̜̩͍̫̗̩̹̼͕̤̱̲̬͇͕̟̟͓̫̻͚͕̗͍̫͚̫̱͕̖͙̖͖̖̗̼̻̞̹̳̻͎̜̩̝͇̗̯̗͖̖̞̠̭̞͙͎̝̟͕͔̝̱̜̥͙̩̞̟͇͉̻͇̤̟͎̤̮̩͉͚̜͖̯̠̦̳̣͕̪̣̭̺͔̤͚̮̞̺̻̐͆́̈́͒̈́̆̀̔̎̊͆̈́̀̅̈́̋̃̎̽̈́̆̾̀̌̈́͊̐̽̋͌̏̐͆̀͐͌͛̇̀̋̔́̋͆̑͌̃͐̔̓̒̾̈́̔̀͐̾́̉͌͂͋͑͊̔͋̽̅̿̊̊̉̍̽̃́̈̀̆̆̃́́́͗̉̑̀͋̏̄̂̊̃́͌̓͂̄́̽̋̉̏͊͂̈́̔̄̄̅̐̈͂͗͒̈̊̿̋̓́͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛͍͕̼̮͉̻̬͓̗͈̳̩͓͕̳̩͕̯͉͎͖̙̙͖̞̟̺̮̬̼̱̤̪̣̟͇̹͓̙̪̤̣̗̲̼͈̙̫̬̪̝̥̬̬͓͕̝͎̦͔̟͕͉͙͙̝̻͉̟̫̬͖̟̪̲̘͍̪̘͕̼̠͚͙͎͔̼̝̮̤͍̳͈͍̥̱͖̹̝̰̈́́̃̓̄͛̄̔̂̊̊͊̓̔͒͛́́͂̏̏̐̏̈̓͂̐͂̑͂̃̏̒̂̈́̍̈͂̀͋̇̾̅̓͋̑̒̑̀́̈́̐̊̾̽̿̋̀̍̏́̃̓̀̒̏̇̉̍̈͑̆̀͆̏͆̎̑̎̿͑̉̅̎̿̃̇̎͐́̽͆͆̔̈́͊̊̎̇͛̒͛͛͌̈́̐̂̒͛̃́̏͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̶̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̲̹̫͎͚̯͕̥̥̳̰͓̪͖͔͔̙̥͍̬͇̭̼̟̗̻̞̲̺̫̤̲͍̠̼̥̜͖̼̫̫̳̜̝͍̞͇͈̺̭̙̗̳͓̬͉̥̩̖̥̜̥̜͈̣͉̜̜͍̩̬̬̟̯̠͈̖̯̠͇͎̭̣̙̳̟͔͖̻̱͓̖͈̫̠̞͈̣̰͎̦̰̗͍̻͖͉̜͚̜͍̭̬̮͚̭̥͇̳͓͎̯̰̮͔͈̜̤͓̖̩̥̺͖͓̤̰̪̪̼̥͚̳̩̹̺̯̱͔̟̤̯͍͖̬̰̝͈̞̤̩̍͌̋̉̔̓̇̃̍͗́̾͗̊̄̏̀͌̿͛̈̇̈̿̇̃͆̂̆̂͑̈͑̇̉͛̀̊̋̃̃̑̃̆͗̄̇̿́̀̒̏̓̑̎͒͌̔́̎͑̄̅̈̊̊͋̇͆̔͌̏̀͆̽̆͑̀͐͛͋̀́̽͒̆̓̑̆̋͛͂͌̇̎̐̏̆̄̔̈́̽̐͗̾̋̓̈͐͌̄̀̽̈̿͊͆̊̈̎́͐͊̌̍̔͛͛̏̔̃̾͛͛̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̵̡̧̢̧̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̫͚̹͉̲̰͕͖̣͚͚̩̗̮̖̗̳̫̣̥͉̪̞͙̜̤͚̥̥̙͉͕̼͙̖̭̭͉̮̭̜̱̻̞̠̯̤͉̝͙̯͎͇͔̹̗̦͉͎̗̻̦̟̦͎̹̩̣̳̤̫̪̦̭̙͔̺͚̗͍̭̖̩͐̅̓͒̅́̈́͗̃̒͛́̓̒̓̊̋̽̓̉̆̆̾̾̅̈́̌̃̋̄̓̋̅̒̽̎͊̽͆̋̓̀͌̊͂̋̑̄̈̎̊̂̈́́̎͐̒͊̃̄͌̇̽͐̽̌̋̀̐̃̌̊̓̽̍̏͋͒́͌́̓̊̽͊̏̂͌̓͂̑͑̎̑̃̀̉̅̓̊̈́̾̓̋́̊̉̉̽̾͐̈́̍͒̓̉̄͒͋̊̀͗̏̉̏͒͂͆̿̐͊̐̈́͐̅́͐͊͛͛̓̒͂͒̆̌̀́̃̉̎̒͛͊̄̒̄́̒̏̆̑̒̈́̅͆̑͗̓̍͊̋͂̀͑͑̑͆̐̅̋́̽̀̆̈́̆̍̈̒͆̀́̑̌̀̄̐͆͊̒͛̒̀̄̆̀̔̎̓̐̈́̍́̀̽͆̍̽͆̐̈́͑̓̆̒̏͐̃̓̽͋̀̀͐̆̀̆̄͒̎̀͋́̏̾͂͋̀͑̔̈́͆̂̇̋̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̨̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̝̻̻͈͍̫͖̝̗͉̞̦̭̻̪͎̙̫͍̖̳̭̹͈̣̥̯͖̘̰̲̱̲̲̙̤̘͖̮̗̟̥͕̩̺͎̪̤̬̰͔̝͈̗̟̣̱͉̳̲̹͖̰̬̬͎̹̭̱̟̦̠͓̝̱̖̹̖͇̟̟̰̲̙͓͕̭̞̬̦͓͍̻̻͔̳̹͙̘̰̲͚͈̦̜͎͈̝̥̬̲̖̘̱̱̞͙͎͓͎͕̗͉̗͕̼̠̙͓͚̭̠́̐̓̂͛̍̽̅̈́͐̆̏̄͊̑͌̌̍̍̉̇́̐̎̽̒͐̎͂͊̓̈́̂̅̀͂̇̿̀̆̈́̑̊̃̓̄̂͛̈́̾̈̒̈̔̐̐́̈́̑̉̉̉͆̾̎̉̏͛̒͒̀̿̎̊̍̿̋̏͂̀̈́̍̓͛̆̑̅̾̃̍͆̆̏̑̂̈́̉̄̆̊̇͑̐̌̈́̍͋͆̍́͌̇̑͊̍̋̑͐͊̇̔̀̓̐̊̿̇̂̀̃̔́͗̈́̈̇̏̔͊̀͛̇̌̾͊̅̾̈̒̆́̾̊̏̐͌̾̄͒̈́́̆̽̔̃͗̏̎̊̍̏̉̓̓͐͂͛̽̐̎̐̏͌͌̈́̽̀͌̑̈́́̾͌̿̓̀̍̾̊̐͐̐͑̀̄̑̈̽͗̈́̌̽̐͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̪̙͙̫͈̟͙͉̺͖͇͍͉̠̻̰̟̫͎͍̲̳̠̰͍͓͓͈͓̼̫͔̗̥͔̱̰̬̺̦̹̟̩̥̖͎̺̭̣͕̯̹͕̳̦̖̯͕̜̻̗͕͈̱͔̠̫̜̪̦͓͎͕̟͕̪̪̩̠̣̼͔͕̯̹͇͍̤̩̹̭̘͍̠͎̪̻͎͔̖̮͇͈͖̖̮̪̦̠̏͜ͅͅş̸̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯͇͚̭͓̹̭̠̰̖̟͇̬͎̻͕͈͎̰̲̜̯̯̞̞̥̘̯̝̲͔̤͓̤̗̗̲́̋̈́̉̽͌̿̀̏́̀͒̍̈̍͂̃̓͒̅̑̌̀͋͗̈́͒͋͊̋̉̎̈́͂̉̓̈́͋̃̇̋̃̽̋̂͂̏̀̑̽̍͋͐͒̑͆̽͋̊͒̅̆̿̈̐̾̀̆͗̿̇̂̓̇̾͐̍̌̈́͌͒̾̽̎̒̔̔̂̇̒̍̂͑̋̏̓̽̂̈́́̎̀̾̆͌̌͑͆̔͐̎̉̔̆̈́͌̏̏̓͌̉́́̀͌̆̓́́͛̄͊̿̉̿̽̍̒͌͐̽̈́̒̈́̑̃͌̆̆̈́͛̏̿̈́͋͒͑̇̿͐́̆͋̄͋̓̈̐̀͗̑̃̽͒̆̏̈̉̈́̃͌̓͂̋̾̈́̽̏̒̉̔̒́̆̏͂̑̃̀̔̀͂́̐̇̑̇͂͂̌̊̋̈̈̅́́͐̇̎̿̈̀̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅi̶̡̧̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̡̧̥̦͉̰̥͕̳̰͎͚̙͓̹̖̫̤̲̺͎̯̣̳̦̮̪̗̬̠̯̥̭̲̺͔̟̰̙̫͖̳̩̩͔̯̯̬͎̟̟̜̺̰͎̲̜̯̯̼̯̮̤̪͍͙̯̖̘̼͉̟͔͓̦͚͉͎̬̘͇̹̮̖̩̭̜̮͉͖̦̰̱͓͍̤̣̣̻̻̰̙̲̪̠̗͎͚̪̘̼̮͍͎̻͉̩̝͓̣̼͎̪͙̫̠̫̱̖̰̜̰̗̖̫̪̺̗̼̤͉̗̮̭̘̗̥̓̉͆̀͆̇̑́̍͐̽̋͊̒͌̀͌͐̿̍̓̾̓̀̏̐͋͒͛̌̎̐̐́͒̉̄̒͆̀͐̔͆͛͒̓̋̂̔́͆̍̀̉̆͒͑̀̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅņ̷̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̡̱̻͔͍̰̫̠̮̣͇̯͕͔̬̘̹̺̹͎̺̱̘̖̹̘͇̙̯̭̺͎̤̩͇̜̪͓͈̯̳͎̟̦͉̙͚͈͍̩͔̘̩̩̫̗̦̗̦͈͓̻̼̟̼̜̰̫͈͚͕͇͓̬̭̹̼͖̖̝̲͙͙̺̟̫̻̮̫̰̜̙̦͎͔̥̟͚̹̥̻͍̙͈̫̘͙̱̜͖̤̘̦̻̱͖̮͈̯͇̠͇̰̦̮͍̼̝̜͖̺̯̻̜̙͉̟̙͚̱͓̜͇͎͚̦͚̳̖͈͉͖̜̘̟̞̰̲̺̓͗̀̈̒̑̍̿̎̉͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅḱ̸̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛͉̺̤̮͓̺̖̝̟̪̫̰̫̬͕̤̘͔͎̠͈͓̦͈̺̬̦̖͇͖͇̺̳̖͙͖͍̹̖͎̤͕̩͚̰͍̱̰͖͙͚̯͖̜͖̹̥̭͖͔̱̬̦̦͍̺͍̤̱̫̺̳̫͔̱͔͎̜͎͕̱̱̩̹̝̘͔͉̖͕̞͓̣͎̘̣͈̹͕̞̞͓̖͍̻̘̜̗̘̣̱̙̩͔̼͇͔͓̗͖͎̺̞͚͍̙͕͓̙̻͔̩̺͕̞̮͚̬̘͓̭̥͈̪͙͕͕̟̻̹̤͉͚̲̜̙̦̗͍̭̹̟͓̼̎͒́͛̇̈́̊̑̎̎͐̏͂̀͂̓̈́̉̅͗͋͋̾̓͊̓͊̓͒̈́̔̾͑̅̋̀̐́͊̓̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ.̷̧̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̯̭͇͙͉͖̩͉͈͉̘̗̞̤͎̤̝̗̗̬̤̺͚̣̩͎̠̲̮̤̫̲̬̱̬͖̘̣͓̜̤͇̺̺̙̼̪̲̖̤̼͙̼͎̺͔͓̣̟̳̠̺̝̦̞̟̭̰̫͙͙̟̞̩̲̰̳̺̘͈̦͍͉̝̝͎̠̲͇͚̝͙̳̱̣̼͚͉̭̳̬͚͔̱̜̭̱̗̯̩̩̠̖̮͉̠͚̠͓͓̬̖̫̟̬̺͉̖̘͚̪̯̻̥̦̣̱̹͈͍͙̻͗̒́̎͑̀̀̾͆͊́̾̀̐̇̀͐̄̃̓̈̅̈́͒͒̅͑͂̽̋̈́̅͆̃̆̃̽̆̂̍̿͌̃͌͋̀̎͆̋͑̎͊̀́͛͌̄̃͐̈́͐͌̄̍̿̉͑̅͛̅́͐̓͆́̈̔͒̓̓̊̄͑̇͆̎̂͋́̄̋̋͐͛͆̍̑͂̆̀̈́̎́̈́́͌̈̿̈́̐̆̓̽̒̆̂͛͛͒͋̽̀̋̈́͒̋̃͛́͛́̈̽̿͆̆̄̑͌̉̿̅̋̆̅̓̉̇̌͊͒̀̀̅͗̋̉̒͗͐̿̿̑̾̓̍͂̅̂̽̆̀͑̂̌̄̽͋̓́͘͘̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̸̡̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣̤̙̮̤͙̣͕̖͕̝͈̙̖̜͕̱̘̖̯͔͍̱̖̮̭̘̲̖̳̱͕̬̖̘͍̠̥͕̣͈̗̥͚̙̼̝̻̣̩̲̰͖͕̦̩͖̦̱̳̯̹͔̰̠̲͕̝͖̦̜̭̦̞̹͈̦̟͉̖͍̲̹̮̤̠̼̜̩̪̠̳̼̖̘͚͈̗͎̮͆͑͊́̋͛͆̒̆̊̉̅̋̇̓͆͆̽̄́̾̒̊̀̐͐̀̿͆̓̽͗̐̐̈́̂͌̄̓͂̐̈͆̎͊̈̋̎͋͌̊̈͐͒̂͐͛̏͐̍͂̉̓͆̆̌̑͑̓͛͆̓̓̏̄̀̌͌̍̿̑͌̿̆͛̎̋̇͆͗̑͐̈́͋̾̃͌́̅̌̿̾̄̒͗̿̇̆̂̋͂̓̽͐̋̇́͊͐̿̂̋͑͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅÒ̵̧̢̧͔̳̘̰̥͎̦̺̝͔̙̬̻̫͍̘̹͈̤̠̰̙̰̞̣͉͖͍̱̝̞͖̚ͅͅŢ̷̢̧̢̧̧̢̢̯̩̱̥̩̠̟͔̪̦̘̱̩̫̺̤̬̰̘̝̜͓͙̙̣̯̤͍̮͇̩͈͙̱̭̮͖͚̰̜̪͔̳̪̜͕̺̩̯̖͔͈͍͕̺̰̙̟̟̝̪̞̠͓̘̟͎̥͚̝̘̞͎͓͕̬͚̙̙̪͕͙̼͓͇̳̹̥̹̯͔̻̬̻̮͍͊̓̃͑̒̿̀͜͜ͅi̸̡̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̮̘̳͓͇͉̞͈̮̰̪̱̤͙̥̰̬͍̭͇͈͙̟͙͇͍̼̳̙̟̣͍̞̬͙̬̝̖̣̬͎̤͖̯̰͇͚͎̤͚̟̣̭̠̖͇̼̮̖̩͎̼̺͇̖̰̥̰̪͈̦͕͈͈͓̗̯͓̼̘͖̹̟̗̠̻̠̝̥̱͖̦͈̩̪̹͍̝̖̱̭̮͓͉͓̲͕̹̰͚̲̫̤̝̟͇̪̬̬̳͍̖̰͖̞̫̬̜͉͈̹̪̮͍̹͉͈͉̼̲͓̯̞̮͚͍̞̥̞̠͍͈̦͉̩̦̬̘͎̠͎͙̘̼̲̝͙͚̖̫̻̲̠̖̺͓͚̭̱̹͍̥̠̜͍͚͕͖̹͔̤̻̠͈̣̝̫̬͉̜̖̜͇̣̖͉̳̻̫͇͇̗̤̯̟̠̩̙͖̱͕̩̺͔̣͇̒̇͊̊͂̅͆͑́̆̾͂̀́̃̓̀̋̈́̀́̑̊̈́̓̂̄̋̔̓̃̅̈̈̾̃̂̓̀̋̃̾̒̽̽͂̓̊̎͂͂̏̒͐̒̆̆̉̑̑̊̈͛͌̍͛́̍̽̈́̇͌͆̊͗̈̆̏̅̑̑̒̍͌̽̓̿̽̈͛̈́̽̑͒͑̿̍̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̸̨̨̡̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̗̫͚̳͉̣̙̰̖̖͕̜͇̜̖̣͖̺̝̭̻̪͕̝͓̹̺̣̝̝̝̘̩̳̪͍̜͚̩͔͙̫̼͇̟̼̞̘͍̝̙̙̖͖̥̹̱͉͍̰̘̳̱̼̝̪̳̭͓͕̯̙̠̩͔̲̦͈̗̮̞͓̱̼̠̱̯̗̫͈̩̹̩̹͔̠̗͚̙̦̜̣̤̲̪͓̯̯̰̞͓͉̦̯̪̘̜̝̮̰̱̣̗̰͚͖̙̽̓̀̌͒́̇̌́̀̿̾̂̆͑̓̍̅̄̑͂͂̌͗́̔͆̽̔͑̓̈́̂̔͆͋̄̍̽̈́̇̒͛̒̅̏̉̋͌̽͊̓́̓͑̈́̐͂̒̈́̒͗̒̄̈́̊̄̌́̏͗̌͛͛͒́̀̈̐̏̌̀̀̆̈̾̋̋̉̀͗̅̽̌̒̏͂̅̂͗͋̄̀̄̉͐̔͗̂́̉̾̂̔͋̉̾̀̈́̽̂͂͂͗̉̿̀̊̃͆͐̓̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̛̛̛͔̲̱͙̰̲̞̥̰̹̭̤͇̳̼͖͙̬͈̩͕͕̩̰͔̻̮̳͔̦̯̣̭͙̙͇̹͉͓̩̭̗̻̰͕͕͈͚̹̩̙̻̣̼̝̣̹͈̣̝̰̰̻̝̹̥̥̫̪̩̙͉̤͙̫͔̜̯͓͇̗͍̹̳̭̹͓̭̠̮̟̠̠̻̮̦͚̤͉͔̻̗͍̝͚͇̰̻͈̹̼̭̝̬̣̭̻͖͍̮͈̥̻͉͚̭̪̗̘̝̭̦̳̲̜̣͇̣͙͖͉̺̮̬̤͙̖̥̯͈̖̙̠̯̥̞͖̣͎̩̱̹̫̦̀̈́͌͊͛̄̎̓̔̽̍̀͌̒̈́͊͊̈̉͋̎͆̏͑͑̿̏͋̇́̈́̔̊̊͋̆̀̄̈́̊̈́͛̉͂͗̃̿͊̒̎̒͊̿̀͆͒̒̉̒̋͑̃̆̒̌̂̓͋̇͛̉̀́̿͒̅̇̓̀͋̔̎̎͑̈́͌͒̃̔̑͋̌͐͂̑̇̂̈̈͂̈̄̐̽̓͒̈̂̃͋͐͗͂͗̃̀̒̐͒̀̔̈́̃̄̎͒̊̿̍͂͌̔̐̋̓́̌͛͐͊́̈́̏͛̾͒͐͛̃̋̂͊́̈́͑̇́̀͌̈́̍͑͛̍̍̀͊̊̋̈́̀͑̐̈́̐̊̿̓̉̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̦̞͙̤̼̞̭̻͔͈̮̟̙͕̘̘̩̬̻̗͎̝̙͕̪̲̙͖͍͕̩̗̹̲̳͍̼̩̬̟͙͔̲̯̣̭̟̙̳̯̮̫̲̠̬̫͇̤̻̪̪͉̭̗͎̲̱̥́̑͒̅̂̽̎̃̔̓̅͆̀̔̽̈́̈̉̆̑̈́͌̐̍͂͐́́͂̍̑́̌̾͂͐͗̓͂̃͗͂̄̈͊̾̄̈͋́͌͑͒́̿̈́̀̈́̊̔͑̇͒͆͛͐̀̑͛͂̐̓͗͌̾͛̽̿͆̌̿̎͌̔͆͊̏̋̀͛͛̿̓̿̿̔̈́̾̐̾͆̈́̐͗̅̂͌̔̽̓͐̈́̎͛̊̋̆̒̑̄̉͒̐͗̈̂͐̽̈̋̀̀͌͆̈́͒́͂͆͐͌̈̈́̀̾͂̽͛̂̈́͑͑͋̽̆̎͊͆̂̾͛̆̀̋̈́͂̅̀̌͒̾͊̾̈́͐̋̑̈́̾͆̃͐̍͛̿̒̊̍̄̃͗̆̉̓̈́̍̂̓̄̌͌͂̀̈́̿͋͐̃́͌̉͆́̑̇̃̑̂͒̉̍̐̓̋̇͒́̌̿̓͌̒̈́͑͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅţ̵̢̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̝͖͕̫̰͙̝̣̱͖̪̳̼̣̩̝̗̲̟̟̫̺͇̹̜̲̠̖͕̳̬͇̖̺̰̞͓̘̤̳̯̖̭̯̥̻͔̱̯̟͕̳̩̪͚̙̭̜̼͙̳̣̤̰̻͉̮͖̪͇̮̹͉͎͈͉̯͍̙̣̹̗̥̫̱̣̦̥̠̠͖̞̮̣̼̹̝͖̘͍̙̩͇̼͇̤̬̭͍̟̳͇͍̲̗͉͙͖̺͎̙͈̲̙̼̠͓̗͖̺̦̰͇͙͎̘͙̋̍̏̓̅͋͌̈́̄̈́́̃͑͋̍̀́̆̾̅͆̓̍̑̈̄͗́̐̐̔͑͌̐̌̉̋̓̑͌̈́͋̔̂̋̓͌͐̇̽͑͒̈́̈́̉̾̃̓͆͑̃̀̍̂̉̄̾͆̍̔̂̆̾͛̒͐́̌̓͌́́̿̑̀̽͗̎̂͂̊̃̈́̏̒̽̿̐̒̈́͋̉͗͗̍̑͌̏́̈́̓̍̈̔̿͋̾̏̀͒̀̇̒͛̈̒͐͗͒͑̈̀̄̆͑̿͌͂̎͒̇̔́̅̓͒̊̏̈́̂̔́͗̔͛̊͐́̊̄̉̿̇̏͗̋͊͂̀̀͊͋̏̋͌̌̀̅͌̏͂͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̢̧̰̰̬͚̼̗͖̤̬̩͎̳̟͍̭͙̙̤̲̦͎̝͇͇̫̖̪̭̘͍͓͎̼̱̦͚͎̯̹͉͙͖̲̼̟̲̹̲̠̠̘̬̘͉̦̩͈̻̮̱̩̻̤̪̤̣͚͔̖͉͉̙͎̰̲̜̼͈̼̪̩͕̹̩̠̟͎̩̝͈̥̤̙̳͍̹̮̳̮̱̜̖͔̻͔̝͈͈̙̘͎̰̪͙̲̘̰̹͕̞̺̳̤̭͍̘̙͙̯̫͕̱̜̻̬͙̘͉͈͉̣͈̰͚͕̺̦̞̣̟̺̲̬̙̠̼͉͚͉̙͍͓͔͈̩͗̂͑̑̾͋́̅̇͂͑͑̇̿̈́̈̍́͊̆̀̽̐̈́́͋̍͊̋̉͂̑̀̃̌̆̀͒̏̌̃̊͐̄͗̇͗̄̈́̂́͋̾̂̊̓͛͑̈́͊̔͌̔͐̍͆̑̒͒̉̊̍̈̄̔̆̇̄̿̍̒̈́̊̎͑̊̏̆̓͊̂̅̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̞͚̯̗͉̥̥͔̮̦͕̮̙͈̜͙̜̳̯͕̭̮̠̺̺̻͓̼̤̻̤͎͍̱̠͖̲̟̮͉̼̙̼̯̤͈͕̟͔̞̰̺̗̯̫̮̜͍͉̲̪̖̥̹̱̱̝̟̮̪̱͇͕̖͚̯̣̬͍̲̙̯̖̹̯̜̱̺̠̤̺̣̩̙̭̳̬̮͖͖̹̬̲̻͔̦̬̬͙̬̖̬̳̻̣̣̤̺̫͔̞͎̞͈̥͍̲̪̣̤̼̫̣̝̰̣̫̬̦̲̫͔͙͙͍͈̻̰̭̻̫̱̬̣͍͉͙̪͉͕̤͖̲̖̱̜̥͎̫̻̮͕͍͈̞͉̬͙̮̮͕̹̼̘̘̘̗̫̞͉̣͍̥̯̳̝͈͈̫͙͙͍̬͎̖͎͚̹̥̝̬̖̜̰̹͓̮̱̯̞̯̙̰͚͓͓̞͓̰͖̙̜̙̰̭͙̘̪͚͚͙͚̖̜̜̠͕̩̙̻̤̱̥͖͕̓͐͆̎̿̃̇̿́̓̌̀͌̽̋̽͗̀̍͑̓̿̓́̆̽͆͛͒̂͋̒̅͋̈̄̊̍̀̀̄͑͑̾̋͐̔̐̈̿̋͆͂̈́̃́̓́̀͑̎̾̑̍͑̽̾̂̐̄̽͑͊̏̈͋̋̋̐̇̔̎͛̑̊̔͛̽̿̈͛̀̉̄̃̈́́̆͛̄̚̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̷̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̨̮̠̲̜̣̬͓͕̦͙̩̜͈̯̣̣̞̱̣͉̣̜̖̤͙͚͖̜̻̣͎͈̪͙̙̯̳̳̰̦͚̤͖̘̫̳̘̫͎͕͎̣̟̹̣͈̲̱̬̻̫̦̟̪̲͉̥͉͎̟̣̱͉̥̠̦̺̝̠͉̝̯̲̬̼̩̠̪̹̭̼͓̯̣̬̝̙̝̦̜̦͇̪̣̪̦̭̬̹̦̬̮͙̬̯̮͇̤͚̟̭̳̮͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅa̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̤͍͎̯̤͎̝͚͓̭̟͔̭̯̗͕̱̺̰̳͖͙̙̪͖̻̤̙̦̽̍͌̈́̄͌̾̀̿͊̾͛́͗̊́̉̑͛́̿̎͊̊̄̈́̌͂͒͂͗̓́͌̉̅̍͐̒̐̊́͗͒̈̄͑̓͆͒͆͐͑̀̀̈́͆͊͑̀̒̈́̈̌̏̅͛̈́̅͆̑͑̂͑̀͑̏̍̉́̎̉͊͐̇́̋̇̾̒̈́̒̽́̂̄̋̃̃̈́͆͑̉̃̅͑͗̓́̎͗̉̈́̉͛̄͐̀̏͊͗̌͂̊̉͒̀́̍̉͐̃͌̀̂̇̆̔̀̓̎̒̊̅̋͒̏̈́͊̇̈́̔̔͊̽̓̆͗̍͛̃͛̍̔͆͊̌͗͊͋̍̉̍̏͆͗̃̌̈̈̔͒̽̓̅͂́̆̂̔̂̾͌̏̄̓̅̄̉̑̏̽̂̈́̓̾͌͒͛͘̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝k̵̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̡̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̥̱̜͖͈̹̻͓̟̱̘̭̩̮̺̤̳̥̫̖̞̖̙̘͖͔̙̼͉͎͈̗̖̫̘̻̩̰̹͉̹̘̹͇̙̝̬̮͙̮͍͎̭̞̗͈̺̬͓̭͍̲̦̦͎̘̲̣͎̟̞͓͈͙̩̺̯̻̺̳͙̰͇̻̳̥̭̣̙͇͉͕̱̺̱̱̣͍̣̪̟̩̘͍͍̙̫̝̥̩̰͎͇̤̤̘͓͓̤̤̳̭̩͉͔̹̖͎̗̩̗̳̞̟͚̰̗̣̠̖͉̫̗͇̝͇̼̰͖̺̙̘̭̰̲̫̘̟͇̜̜̬̝̰̖͕̲̦̰̳̣͚͓̬̯̗̫̻̟̙̳̯̣̭̩̱͈̟̤̰̦͕̝̙̘̠̥̮͉̦̦̯̲̙̰̟̫̖̜̘̯͖̹̺̗͓͎͚͓̝̣̦͎͉͖̣̫̦̗̲͖̜͖̙͕̿̅͐͑̽̅̊̑̔̂̾̅̅́̆̊̂͛͒̓̇̔̾̈́͑̆̅͂͛͋̉̽̌͒̉̌́͂̀̏͂̾̆̒̓̌͂̓̂̒̆̓͑̈́̓̏̍̾͑͊͊̈́͐̅̈̓̊̅͗̈́̓͆͗̑́͒̈́͌́̔̐̽̅̇̒̌̉̓̈́͌͛̈́͌̽͗͛̂̃̂͐̎̽̂͗̀̀̈́͑̅̉̐͑́̓͌͗̔̈̎̂̍͊̏͆̃̾͛̐̾̊͑̀̍̄́̊̿͑̃̀͋̿̋̃̂́̀͛̈́̍̂̾́̓́̌̌̇̆́̈́́͆̐̑͆̄͑̓̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̨͙̬̖̣̥̖͔̮̘̪̪̙̰̟̠̤͓̦͉͖͚̻̯͚̤͈̗̜̬̰̫͙̲̹̝͉͉̖̳̞̬̹̯̙͔͔̖̫̲̰̤̳͕͓̣̟̹͎̬̜̯̮̘̲̺͙͍̳͇̯̥͙̲̤̝̤̟͈̬̪͉̺̯̞̼̪̯̭̣̭̮̥̙̰̲̦̠̩̻͕̺̫̯̝̖͚̯̱̮̰̹̿͆͒̄̈̃͛̃̇̀͑̊̈̿̎̈́̉͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̼̎̉͋̿̿̔̂̇̌͋͐̀̍͐͑̓̍͂͆̑͋̓̊̀͋͆̈́͌̋́̓̉̿̔̿̉̀̄̾̉̾̅̐͗̀̄̑̓̽̈́̆͊̀̐̐̎̌͌̌̽̆̓̈́̒̈́̈́̋̅́͋̇͒̑͂̾̅͑̉̀̂̎̿̂͋̔̈̔̋̀̄̄̽̎̒̊̀̉͐̓̂̒̓̀͂̒͌̋͂̎̀̀̅͋̂̐̂͑́̍̀̃̉̍̂̀́̄̈̂̄̈́̉̿̒́̈͒̂̓͂̍̀́̈̈́̔̅͒͐̑̏̎̿̓̌͋̉̎͒̽̂̑͆̇̍̈́̋̂͗͂̎̃͋͋̇́͐̄͗̈͑͂͒̾̌͛͋̈́͌̉̏̄́̐̽͋͊̀̊̌́̾̈́̊̏͆͆͋̀́̏͛͐̄̓̀͊̀̈́̏́͋̉̉̀̽̓̅̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ơ̴̡̡̧̛̛͕͓̜̣̣̳͉͚̭̝̪̪̰̳͉̼̋̍͒͗̐̐̃͐͊̍̿̎̉͗̅͋͋̋͗̌̍̈́̎̇̑̍̈́͊͛̃̅̾͑͗͑̅̈́̐̈́̽̄́̄́̔͛͋̄͌̽̔̄̇̂͊̐̾͑́̿̇̓̍̎̍̀̈́̇́͐̀̒̆̉̀̄̅͌̈͛͛̋͗́̉̓͊̓́̓͛̓͗́̀̈́̅͂̂̑̇͒̃̀͑̏͌̋́̅̏͆̈́́̂̆̄͒̑̿̾̀͋́̃̍̅͐̈̃̓̈͊̋̍̒͆͂́̌̐̿̏̀́̂̈́̉̂̈̊̓̓͋͋̌͗̈͑̓̌͋̌͌͊̓̇́̑͐͐̀͛͑̽̏̈́̎̉̊̏́̽̎̑̓̊́̒̅̇̅̈́̅̓́̍́̍̎́̅̈́̀̾̈́͒͊̃̑́͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ư̷̢̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̛͇͚̣̘̜̹̟̖̳̰̗͙͍͈̱͎͓̟͔̣͙̫̞̝̤̯͇̫̳̱͈̣̝̲̝̰͕̺̯̫̺̘̮͓̺̥̘̰̼̜̹̗̝̠̯͖̖͚̫͇̗̤̼̣̮͈̯̣̜̗̺̮̞̩͕͕̬̙͇̠̱̤̳͉͎̣̭̝̩̥͚͙̹̣̼̾̀̐̅̒̔̑̿̒͐͒̾͛͛̌̈͒͌̅̑̐̃͌͐̂̉̈́̎̿̂̎̉̎́͊̏̈́̈̑̏̍̐̏̎̓͑̍̐̾͐̽̉̀͑̽͋͗̄̓͋̊́̈́͑̍̅̈̔̓̑͋̈̇̓̅̍̎̃͑̀̊̍̇͆͐͒͑̏̽̓͒̈́͗̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅţ̶̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̮̰͎̜̦̳̰͖͖̝̭̲͖͔̰̳̮̯̘̼̥̬̰̗̟͎̞̖͉̝̬̦̠͖͇͔̗̜̻̠͈̹̤̪̖̺̮̦̦̺͚̩̖͔̲̞͙͓̩̬̮̦͖̬̭̜͔̖̜̠̟̲͍̩͔͇̦̬̤͎͖̥̥̥̳̮̭̬̺̬̗͖̼̗̜̜͇͉̠̤̖̪̭̬̼͚̟̤̯̙̪̜̥̗̬̦̠̼̹͔̙̻̬͔̫̰̖͚̬̺̮̦̹̳͎̺͔̞̲̱͙̪̜̯̽̓̊̾͐̀̒̅̊̽̏̄͆̔̃́̄̂̿̋̃̀̇̈́̾̓̈́̄͐̒̃͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̪̥̪͓̜͍̠͔̳͈̩̖͍͇̜͓͈̞͎̠̺̭̜̱͙͇̖͚͕̙̪͚̲̹̤̫͔͖̳̗͇̮͍͍̘̜̣͇̜̗̦͕̘̱͇̟̳̩͈̱̟̜̱̯͖͈̰̻͓̞̮̗͎̜̫̼̳̝̯͎̥̤̣͇͇̤̝̙̠̟̗̬̺̟͕͇̯̯͔̠̻̜͇̫͈̺̫̠̜̭̜̣̜̳̳͕͉̩̠̣̻̲̟͙̭̱̙̦͎̤̩͈̞͙̙̖̼̲̗͕͕͈͍̩͎̟͎̘̘̻̯͚̪͚̤̤͉̥̙͇̾͐̔͂͗͋͊̓̽̄͗̌̈̋̂͌̔͂͋̓͆̂̔̎͌̋̓̃̈́͂͐̌̀̽̾̄̑̌̾̈́̏͛́̿̽̆̇̾͌̃̂̏̾̐̏͋͌́̎̆̋͆͊̃̍̋̇́̽̏̈́̽́̎́̽̅͑̀̋̋̓̈́̾͗̆̐̒̈́͊͆̓̀͛̈̐͌͐́̈̃̑́̽̐̃́̇͒̀͑̂̔́̍͋̿̄͛̍̀̀̍̂́͆́͋͐͆̾̈́̀̓̂͌͒̈̈́́͌̊́̾͆̀͂̀̊̏͛͐̆̾̾̈́̓͋̄̀͊̐͑͋̿̃̋̽̋̃͛̈́̇͆̎͛͐̾̈͋̀̓̎̌̄͂͂́̿́̆̒͒͋̓͛̅̀̍̂̌̎͊̈͋̏͂͌̍͂̑̏͒̐͊͒͊́́̅͌͛̿̃̉̍̽̀̑̾͋͛̾̓̇̈́̎̃̀͑̓͒͛́̓͗͆̒̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅţ̵̢̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̡̧̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͚̳͈̪̮̣̩̝̩̠͕̣̼͓̰̻͕͚͈͔̼̗̻̺̭̩͓͍͎̦̦̹̫̗̖̱̣̭̹̤̝̲͉̼̦͙͙̟̹͔̞̞̲̲̰̯͍̘̩͈͔̪͚͔̙̯̭̘̻̗̣̜͔̰̳̳̣̟̩̯̤̺̫̟̲̺̗̺̦̰̲͎̳̖̪̠̠͍̦̫̖͉̯̲͙̪̹̬̞̣̜̞̦̺̼̞̙̳͈̟̲͓̫͚͉̩̞͓̠̫̼̙͓̅̏̅̉̉̽̄́̍̃̓͑̀̈́̾̂͑̾̂̌͋̈́͋̄̇̅́̐̀̋̓̒̉̆̋͊͆́͒̌̌̎͗̂͛̽̌̂̌̓̈́́̄͑́̈̂̈́̿̿͗͛͑̿͛̀̿̊̽̈́͌̍̿̍̓͑̑̌̀̽̂̓̂̐̾̑́͐̾̋͊̂̄̊͆̀̇̑̎̋̍̈́̍̃́̉͆̀̽͌̑̏̆̊͂̅̽̌̇́̈̀̈́̅͛̄̀̅͌͊̽̓̊̇͂̈̽̃͊̿͐͊͑͆̇̃̈́́̎̂̽͊̾̓̂̉͒̏̀̃̆̂̍̍̉̓̏̌̈́̽͌͋̀̾͗̌̉̐͒́̃͊̅̾̓͊̾͗̓͊̐͗͒̇̀́͌̀̿̑͛͐̈́̿̍̊̀̈́̀̌̂̌̄͊̐̈́̊̀̒͑͐̍̀̉͂̏͆̎̅̍͛̉̇̇̊̔̒̊̀͆̒̅̆̔͌̃͐͛̑̀̑͑͘̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅh̶̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̞̠̩̞̤̞͕̖̥͔̖̫̬̞̞̜̠͖̠̼̠͓̥̳͉̣͉̞̩̝̜̱̟̥͎̣̝̬̮͓̪̮̲͙͚͎̞͉̱͌̈́̾̈̓͆͂̈́̂̔̈̿̈́͂̏͂̃́̈́̍͑̇͊̃̃̿̈́͒̎̂̇͒̓̀͊͗͋̈́͋͒̔̐͌̀͂̑̈́̓͌̀͐̒͒̈̔̓͗͑̃̔̽̆͆̓̈́͗̂͑̑́̍͛̈́͗̆͐̑͑̃́̑͛̐̂̈́̌̀͗͆͛͛̎̑̉̔̉̌̇̊̈̒̆͗̇̂̍̈́͛̂̄̀̀̈̓̔͛͑̿̓̒̋̋̐̓̈́̀̆̐̏̄̉̽̐̒͒̌̊̓̎̔͗̍̐̓͆̿̂̓̉̇̓͐̑̈̏̍̈́̅̄̂͗̀͛̀͛́̅̐̈́̋̽̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅę̷̢̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̡̡̡͇͎̠̣̣̥͎̲̱̼̻̣̖̬͉̥͕̥͇͉̤͖̯̤̥̲̰͔͇͙̤͍̼͔̝͚̗͖̞̘̪̗̯͉͖̤̘̺̤̰̯͔̯͕̙̤̘̼̬͕͕̫̥͓̩̟̳͓̤͈̲̙͈̟͉̖̩͖̠̥͍͇̥͍͍̹̯͈̱̬̫̣̥̟̹͈̤̪̘̮͖͖͔̲̤͓̱͓͚̦̬͓̯̱͕͎̥̥̯̣̙͈͚͔̘̹͓͈̼̬̲̮̙͇̩̦̳̩̪̝̫͖̦̺̥̺͔̫͙̮̙͕̣̦͕̱̬͉̗͈͍̜̥͔͎̰͚̟̜̠͔̼̜̞̻̝̻̦̬̖̠͑̓͒̂̄̈́̏̿̇̍͊̄̅̑̉̅̍̓̔͛̒̇͆̾̉̄̈́͐͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̤͐́̄̅͊̈̒̈́̋͋̅̎͛̆̽̈́̍͊́͗͋̌̈̈́̿̀̅̃̈́̋͛̇́̆͆̐̑̂͂̋͌̈̋́͆̇͊̋̄͋̋̐̃͒̏̅̋̀͐͊̀̓̓͋̄͌̔́̓͌̌̇̅̇̌͗̐͋͑̅̈́̌͊̍͆͗̈́͐͌̉̒̏̔͒́̌̓͑̂́̈́̐̋̄̐̂̾̓͒͌̑͒̽͒̈́͛̈̋̒̏̀̉̐̆̏͋̃͊̑̽̏͘͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ţ̶̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̨̟͖͖͓̹̜̣̻̱̟̝̫̺̝̬͈̰̳̯͍͙̪͇̜͉̣͚͖̤̪̩̹͕͈̭͓͔̠̤̞̜͔̺͈̻̣̗̙͉̪̬͔̦̠̯̘̲͚̲̤̮̠̤͚̪̦̤͕̟̥̲̦̭̮͙̖̗̜̥̖͈̣̬̦̮̩̘̲̯̬̲͚̖͚͚̹̩͕̝̹̪̱̳̮̭̞͕̝͖̱̬̥͉̖̱͙̫̭̻̳͉̝̣̤͕̺͇̱͙͚͚̺̼̪̩̹̻͔̘̗͔͈̭̩͖̙͔̫͕̲̖̺͉͎̼̬̖̪̰͚̰͚̤̫̹͔̣̫͖̱̍̇͋̈́̊͌̀̒̎̓̀̏̀̆̋̓̋̇̒̉̆̽̎̎̈́̽̉̅͌̎̅͋̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̟̘̣̻̣̙̯̙͖̗͓͎̟͓͉̞̖͔̬̘̗̖̙͙̞̣͇̠̣̯̟̳͇̹̙̩͈̙̫̪̩̲͓̼̱̲̞̞͇̰̹̼̱̦̜̦̬̭̬͚͔̗̫͓̱̗͇̺̭͇̲̝̬̮͇̩͕͚̭̦̍́̽̈́̎̄̊̇̈́͋̏̄̂̇̈́̿͆̇̅͑̄̔͂̈̊̀̂̈́̾͆̉̈́̃́͐̎̿͐̉͆͒̀̐̀̿̍̇̅̉͛͑̇̏̎̎͛̓̌̓͌̑̽̌͒͌̇̓̎̀̊͑̍̄̀̾̇̀̇͑͐̓͂͂̒̅̎͛̿̍͒̄̍̔͌̒̎͗̉̔̀̑̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝a̷̧̨̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̭̣̼͎̬͖͖̣͕̙̣̰̱̮͖͍̰͕̖̞̩̬̯̹̞͖̺̳̬͎͕̖̟͍̼͚̘͓̩̦͇̩͈̭̩͎̠̜̖͖̥̣̥̠̬̹̭͚̗̺̙͚̙̞̤͕͕̮̻̤̯̼̙̙̲͙̘͙̯̼̬̮̠͓̤̲͓͎̳̙͕̼͔̲̳̱̮̙͈͚̰̻͎̪̲̝̠͈͖̻̪̺̙̯̮̼̗͓̯̲̼̙͍̼͚̫̬̙̲̠̥͓̣͎̗̳͗͂̍̑̏̂̌̔̌̓̀͌͑̈́̄̀͌͋̒̈́̔̍́͒̀̇͆̀̑͆͗͗̿̑̎̋̏͐̓͑̆̽͌͋̏̈́̈́̅̓̊̃͌͋̓̉̈́̊̐̓̅̇͋̔̈́̏́͑͒̊̅͗̆̅̿͐͋̂͒̋̇͌̿̿̉͐̃̾̀͆̌̑͒͐͛͐̂̈́̍̿̆̍͒̈̐̌̅̽̒͊̍̋̌̈́̊̾̓̉̒͌́̽͌̅͐̏̂̏̐̆̈́̓̈́̒͊̓̾̂̂͗͗̉̓͛̔͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅs̸̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̘͙̤̹̗͔̯̬̯̲̳͇͇̙͚̞̤̭̩͖̥̗̼̣̺̜̬͙̳̖̜̺͕͈̮͍̻̥̝̼̳͚̦̬̜̫͙̝̖̩̗̻̪͓̦̭̲̞͇͓̳͕̭̬̞͉̩̗̣͎̬̘̦̐̋͐̓̋̽͌̋̈́͋̔̓́̊̄̆͗̂̔̐͒̋̄̔̋̉̑̈̌̇̊̐̾̏́́̀̓͑̽̅̍͊̇̐̑̎̈́̽͐́̄̎̈́͒̓̋̾̇̅̄͛́̓͋͒͌͂̽̓͗̔̀̾͛̅͊̓̂̍͗̈́͌̉́̈́̌̽̽̇̏͒̀̍̔̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̶̨̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̢̡̧̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̰̜̲̮̙̙̮̻̺̳͍̲̯̯̦͇̟̗̩̦̹͍͕̥̺̭̤͓̘͚̣͉̤̬͍̪̱̥͈̻̙̪͔̝̠͖̰̮̤̯̝͙̰̞̯̗͎͚̝̠̝̲̣̰̦̠̩̻̞̭̠̻̼̟͕͇͕͓̻̬̱̯͚͉̘̗̯̞̰̞͕̥͇͖͍͇̪͎͈̥̥̗̦̥̥̼̬̯̘̮̲̠̫͓̩͔͎̤̹̗̬̳̗͍̦̟͔̩̲̣̞̫͙̥̖̞̼͍̰̦̖̬̥͖̼̘͙̞̰͈̪̬̬͚̲̤͉̣̺̳̣̟̝͖̭̘̰̗̗̹̹͇͔͈̪͇̗̠̤̼̣̭̩̟̲̺̠̲̥̰̞͚̯͇͉̬̟̱̰̌͌̋̃̆̿̓̅̄̾̉̍̓̐̇̈͂̈́̓̓͐͛͑͆̆͋͑͆̓̊͛̀̎̃̃̿̎̊͗̒̀̽̔̂͗̅͋̔̈͒̆͗̀́̾̍̀̀̉̏̓̆̎͌́͋̿̄͆̿̇͂̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̺̞͇̖͚͔̖͙͓̞̠̯̼̣̫̝̼̞̬̠̝͓͎̙̤͍̬̱͇͖̥̮͚̩̙̲͕͉̻̤̖̟̣̹̯̩̙̭̼̜̜͙̹̖̗̲̞̰̻̠̫̥̫͕̗̖͉̝̣͙͕̬̠̺̫̣̠̇̎̋̈́͒̅̈́̃̀̇̓͗͐̀̄͆́́̋͛͑̈́̂̌̓̆̈́̆̄̆͋͛̔͆̀͊͊̄̆̄̂̒̄̀̈́̓̃̌̍̃̅̃́͂̀̃̆̃͑͌̂̂̀͒̈́̌̅̍̈́̾̊̀͛͛́̌͒͆͐́̑̎̈́͗̀̏̀̄̊͒̒̏̐͑̍̔̊͊̓̅̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅỚ̷̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̦̮̭̦̬͚̹͚͎͓͍̠̟̬̰̳͓̜͔̞̥̩̖̺̬̠͔̹̖̗̣̭̟̭̺̺̻̩̱̭̻̫̖̮̺͍͕̯̫͚̩͎̟̱̪̠̜͓̰̺͚̮̬̰̲̜̰͈̫̯͙̬͉̣̫̖̫̯̭̮̼̥͎̦̼͔̹͖̜̥͔̳̜͇̘̝̦̺͇̞̱̰̥̱̬̟͍͍̟̥̟̻̬̱̘͖͙̪̠͈̫̤̼͚̘̪̘͇̪̘̱̝̦̹͙͎̘͎͇̼̹͔̫̱̖̜̲̟̝̲̯̲̰͉̩̤̗̭̭̯͙͇̲̩͖̘̜̲̻͎͔̮͎̯̟̮͕̹̳̩͕̣̙̲̩̻͔̞̪̱̺̤̜̼̲͕̝̩̲̪̝̬̳̘̳̻̺̣̯͈͉̣̺͔͉̝̘̱̺̝̼̪͕̘͕̲̜̹̱̙̪̍̐͛̒̂͐͋̽̏̿͆̒͒̉̅͛̇̂̀̋̉̋͆̈́̑͆̎̉́͒̇͋̇̔̏̉̌̂̾̍́͗͒͌̈́̔͛̎̉̐̿̀̂͆̐́͛̎͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̡̢̛̛̬̤̘̲̬̞͖͉̩̲̥͔̖̫̻̺̩̦̤͇̥̩͉̬̬͇̤̣͉̰̠̘̪̙͉͚̈́̒͋̈́͆̔̈́̀́̑̏͌̊̓̾͐̾̈́̏̃͒͌̅͒̾͛̓͒̋͊̌̋̍͐̌̽̄̉̒̀̉̋̉̾́͆̀̐̓̿͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅĮ̷̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̗̙͔͚͓̞̹͇͚̝̮̯̜̭̥̮̥͉̳͎̲̘̥͎̩̮͍̯̫͉͔̺̟̣̞̥̰̺͔͕̟̩̙̼̣̦̰̥͉̤̳̞̩̤͔̯̼̖̳̲̭͔̦͉̯̪͈̫͚̳͉͕͚̖̦͈͈̰͔͉͈̮̼̯͖͖̳̬̬̐͑͌̂̎̔̃̾̏͊̒͐̈́̉̒̈́̉͛̌̈́̆͗͑͐̎̓͆̽̂̒͊̔̽̓̾̑͌͊̉̕̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅ ̶̧̧̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̭̗̥͇͈͔͚̻̻̟̖̘̦͖̜̘̣̰͍̲̦͎̙͙͇̟̲͇̞͔̳͕̭̰̞̬͇̻̪̖͈̬̘̮̮̱̯̩̼͔̘̳͇͚̮̭̞͖͇͈͖̯̖͕͉̻͇̳̰̰̳̞̼̞̙̰̤͉͍͔͇̰̟͉͖͔̼̙̙͉͉͖̹̫͕̬̣͇͈̫̘͎͕͇͙̣͍̜̺͍̲̯͈̭̙͎̻͖̮̜̺̞̩̭̟͕͉͍̪̻͔̝̮̻̺̦̜͔̮͎̺̦͇̝̜̫̥̮̪̮̞̮̭͚̦̘̙͕̞̱̘͇̥̹̹̥̭̼̬͙͔̞̫̖̖͚̥̣͍̥̪̖̝̹͈̤͙̊̎̀͆̎̿̈́̀̑̃̎͗̌͗̄̔̊̀͑͂͋̈́̿̀̄̇̊̽̋͂̓͌̒͛͗̇͗̀̈́̃͒̈́͗̑̏̉̅͑͋͌̔̄̑̏̂̽̊̋̏̋́͒͋͑̏͒͂̍̐̉̓̅̑͒̊̿̅̒̍͊̃̽͋͊̆̀͋̿̏̀̓̄͋́͗̓͂̇̏̒̿̍̂͑̈́̂̂̾͑͗̃̓̃́̈́̑̔̔̑́̽̉͑̏́͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̴̢̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̪̫͇̯͚͚̙͉͈̮̻̙̲̠̙̘͍͎̤̺͖͈̭͔͚̫̮͈̞̮͉͗̊̈́͊̾̈͊͐̂̔̃͗̎͒̐̾̒͋̓̅̄̋̈́̌́̒̋̋́͌͛̍̇̇̂̑͒͆͛̄̑̀̒̀̑̃̃̓͋̌̋̀̈́̍̿́̏͑͆̋̊̋͗͐̈́͐̿̆͑͑͆̈́̀̔̑̇́̽́͆͌̓̒̔́̾̑̋̀̈́̊̇̾̀͒̐̓͋͊͐͗͆͐̆͋̄̓̈́͗́́̈́̑̆͊͊̇̔̈́̆̌̃̓͗͊̈̍͑̔̈́͆̆̀͐̊͋̍̂͂̀͆̀̈́̈́͋̀̅̉́̈́͑̇̑͘͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅâ̶̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̻̦̱̱͕̣̤̪̥̪̲̺̜͕̺̖̤͈̰͚̫̼̠͙̭̥͕͕̙̥̗̬͓͖̠̦̱͔̻̤̮̞̗͔̞̘͙̘͉̹͈͕͍̤͔̺̹̰͕̰̱̝͕̻̠̟̯̬̣̼̞̦̪̦̰͈͖̗̬͉̯̯̼̝̭̱͙̫̬̫̫͇͔͔͓͚̤̠̫̹̯͕̲̹̩̤͍̫͙̩̼͕͓̖̖͙̲̦͍͍̪̗̯̥͔̹͖͓̼̘͉͚͔͖͈̯̜̣͕͖̩̦̲̝̖̼̬͉̬̙͇͚̱̣̣̣̲̘̜̤̲̳̼͇̤̪͔̖̥̥͓̭̪̟̬̹͎̲̘̣͕̥̰͙̻͋̈́͊̏̈́͊̏̌͒̀̆̅̀̇͗͑͋̔̀͌͌͛̅̉̏́̉͌̉́͗̿̿̈́̾͋͐̉̃̽̅̅̎̈̏̽͒͆̈͌̈́̂̈́̓̽͑̌̀̔̋̈́̾͐̏͛̀̈͊́̋͌̀͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̵̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̨̯͇̫̹̬̦̼̭̯̺̮̘̹̣̟̫̤̟̦̻̲̣͚͙̺̩̮̮̪̰̩͕̳̯͓͎̝̙̥͎̠̬̫̘̬̪̞̫̞͔̩͉̩͍̼̻̖̹̻͉̙̳̪͔̤̥̺̙̲͚̯͉̺̻̣̟̘̟͔̟̣̼̮̙̩͖̭̬̰̥̹̥̼͎̳͔̼͚̱̼̣͕̦̗̠͈̞͙̭̦̗͇͈̼͇͙̪̭͚͍̦̠̘̭͚̝̜̯̮̝̮̹͇̖̻̼̖̲̟̖̹̫̼͍̯̼̼̰͙̖̪̝̲̱̰̱̲̼̱̗͍͈͉̺̫͓͕̼͕̥̜͇̲̺͕̻̾͑̐̔͋̓̓̉́̆͌̈́̍̔̈́͗̎̌͑̽͐͂́͋̌̉̏̑̀̌̊͛̀̀̍͒̓͑̃̊͒̏̊̏̈́̉͐̆̒̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̢̛̛̪̝̮̘͎͎͎̯͓͉͙̹͓̦̤̺͙̫͉̥͍͎̺̹̼͖̙̺͙̰̠̹̝̼̻̯̞͉͇̙̥̲͓̖̠̘͉̹͇͔̺̳̼͔̖̩̹͚̤͍͔̬̲̮̳͇̗͖̮̯͇̻̱͕̯̗̦͉̭͍͚͕̮̙͉̝͔̤̻̲̝̙̥̣͉͈͕̖̠̦̬̰͚̘̭̳͓̪̺̩̘̮̪̝͖̠̤̥̗̥̟͍̎̐̀͂̀̍͂̐̅̈́̅̋̍̈̃͆̉̀͋̊́͌̃̃̈́̆̆̀̓̏̔͛̈́̓̈́̇̍̍̓͒̾͒͌̔̏̍͑̿͋̇̈́̏́̏̇͋͂͗̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̯̬͙̝͔͙̥͕̤͚̱̘͈̗͎̺͖̬͔͎̰͖̫̳͍̩͖͖̼̠͉͆͑͌̊̊̀͆̽̓̾̄̎̊̀͐̐̇̏͆̔́̑̋̒̄͌̅͊͒̇͛́̅̂̌͂̈́̓̐̋̈́͋̑͆͒̃̂͌̄͂͌́͆̒̿̑̀͗̓͗̿͒͑̈́̓̈́͂̈́̊͗́̈̈̾͂̈́̒̀͒̎̾̐̏̒̐̊͊̈̌̾̄̾͂͆͋̔́̒̈́̅̇̑̓̽͗̍͆̌̀̌̀̾̒̆̒̽̿̎̆̃̔̈́͋̊̒̈̃̓͗̓̈͂̈̂̅͂̉̎̀͊͐̈́̽̈́̑͐̐̊͛̍̔̉̃̊̋̃͑͐̆͛̂͐̆̾͋̅̊̅̈́́̈̓̀̅̎͗͐́̓̈́̾̾̒̂͐͌̿̾́̔͋̍̒̽̉͒͆̅̄̅̓͊̒̍̌̃̄̒̀̂͋̈̍̿̉̐̈́̈̔̍̆̈́̊́͊̓̓̂̓̒͗͂̾͗̇̿̐͆̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅd̶̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̳̠̝͇͔̖̰̪͙̙͇͓̮͉̯̗̜̝̮̝̗͍̻͕͍͇̘̘̘̙̳̫͓̟̰͔̮̫̻̫͖̬͎̝͙̞̳̻̱̤̫͇͖͙͚̭̟͙̥̱͇̻̥̖̞̹̬̗͈͈̳̘͖̲͇͇͔͉͎͓̭̤͔͈̰̮̗̫̖̲̩̲̮̯͕̰̝̩̜͚͈̝̳̪̜͕̘͇̼̜̝͓̳̯͈͕͙͈̗͍̜̱͚̫̣̖̜̰̲̮̬̰̼͎͇̼͕͚̉̽̒̌̌̑̉͂͛͑̓̈́́̿̊̂̀̈͑̀̆́̇̐͗̒̉̈̋̆͐̄̾̄́̏̽͗̈̂̍̂̑̿͐̈́́̎̌̎͂͆̃̉̿͒̓̍̇̄̃̀̿̈́͒̃̀̉̈́̂̔̈́̏̉͐͐̒́̃̊̐́̐̍͋̆̎̈́̔̉̌̊́̉̽̐̉̈́͆̌̊̓̓̉̈́͆̆͌̂̊͛̓̋͆̈́̊͆̀̐̑̓͒͌͑̈́͊̊̄͊̓̈͛͋̂̊̐͒̆̍̏͒̓͆̇̽̃͋̈̂͋̆̑̆̅̅̅͊͆̌̿̔̎̅͑̐͊̓̑̄̽̄́̑̃̽̏̒̿͂̉͛̊͛̉͌͊̽̂̌̅̌͐̉̐̍̀̐̍̏̄͌̆̽͂͆̐̈́̉̓̊̿̾̐̆̔̊͋͌͆̅̽̿̆̐̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅŗ̶̨̧̢̡̡̛̟̖̫̮͍̩̟͕̠̪̻͚̟̮̞̙͍̼̗̥̬̗̟̖͎͚̲̩͕̹̝̪̝͖̟̜̹͉̞̜̗̱̟̬͓̪̰͓̠̯͈͖̱͇̝̀̑̈̓͗͐͐̅̈́͛̓̄̈̋́̏͑̅̿͐̋̿̓̿̋̈́̅̑̒͛̆͋̓͒́̈́̐͗͗̌̋͐̉́̿̓̂́͊́̈̅́̎̿̔̑̾̂́͂̃̇̏̿͘͘͘̚͝͝ͅͅö̴̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̞̜̟͔͓͎̜͉͓͇͙̩̬̰̹̙̝͔̻̯̱̙̲̫̲̼̬̯̩͍͙̭͚̜͎̻̭̞͈͇͎̲͙̼͚̱̠͇͎̱̩͉̟̼͉̯̟̪͕̞̞̠̳͓̯͖̪͔̺̥̝̜̫̭̯̰́̇̈̽͐͑̿̈́̈́̍̓̒͌́̐̔̔̊͆̒̅͒̃̀͌̇̓̀̊͆̈͛́̑̀̈̐̌̍̅͗̿̍̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅp̴̨̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̮͍͈̱̬̳̱̲̲͖͔̬̳͖̮̹͖͎̳̣͙̳͇̫̙̰̪̻̹̯̫͍͓͉͕͉̭̳̣̬͍̩̙̻͍̰̣͕̱̱̥͙̼̦̯̖̞̻̙͔̪͎̯̟͖̙̳͇̫̥̖̦̩͎̲̫͇̖̪͚̭̱͍̥̮̝̖͉̣̘̞̥͓͖̹̘̮͖͓̭͕͔̬̭̫͔̟̩̫͕͈̪̱̩̹̺͙͔̯̞̰̠̪̫̱̪͔͔͎̺̬͖̟̞̠̞͙̬̻͉̭̱͍̼͚̝̣̲̘̳͎̘̮̥̱̜̹̙͚̗͕͉͈͓̖̱̬͙̈̀̂̉͒̀͌̋̃́͌̐̍͐̂̓̐̿͑̀͑̇̿̓̆͋̿̄̎̃͆͐̽̅̌̋͋̄̏͐̎̏̔́̎̿̿͊͌́̽̓͒̔͌̿̈́̉̀̽̀̋͑͂̓̀̅̄̅̇̀̑̄̐͂̋̅̈́̃̑̀͋̏́̀̓͌͐̓̎̃̑͋̋̐́̿̍̈́̂̾̓̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅp̴̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̻̤̻̖̭̣̣͚̱͔̯̱̰̬̺͉̮̦̘̖̪̦͚̘̠͈̜̤̼͙͈̦̹̯̯̙̦̳͇͈̪̠̙̘̬͍̭̙̗̝̠̤̲̰̫̯͙͔̤̦͙̬̪̩͉̠͔̳̭͙̞͈͓̳̟̙͕͖̝͉͈͇̝̝̱̲̼͈̝̟̼̞̮̲̝̙̘̤̜͓̮̯͈͚̩͖͓̯̹̟͓̻̖͙͉̱̪͕͈̲͎͎̰̻̱̅̋̊͛̈́̄̾̽̿͋͋̈͐͗̇͂̆̿͋̋͊̀͂͛̇̈́͛̓̽͐̊́̉̅̑́̈̈́̀̈̎̐̐̀̆̈́̅̽̌͐͑͆͆͊̔͂̎̈̓̈́̃̊͊̎͗͛̃̈̋̐̔̈́̓̔̈́͛̏̏͌̈́̄̒̈̔̌̂̇̎̏̽̆͋̓̈́̒̈́̀̆̅͌̏̔̾̈̃̂̽́̈́̈́̊̓̐̌́̏̌̇̾̀̇̄͌̀̐̑͂̏͊͛͋́̉́̂̏̍̒̅̾̉̊́̽̅͆͐̆̀̿̈͑̀͛̑̑̔̈́̈͒̐͊̈́͋́͋̐̉̑́̈̽̀̐̾̓̆͆͆̎̈́̔̈̌͒̑͌́̍̾̎̉͌̊́̓͆͛͋̉͌͊͒́͑̋͆͗͛͛̅̂͐̇͂͛̃͌́̋̍̑̍̍͆̃̀͗͂̄̂̑̀̂̾͂͒͘̚͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̜̭̗̲̯̫̗͓̟̫̙̺̬̭͙͕͇͉͉̫͙̘̳͉̜̮͓̤͙̫̖̠̭͙̱̘̹̭̬̺̬̦̬̲̣͙̺̹̞̭͔͙̖̤̻̜͍͙̺̖̝̟̟̰̬͔̠̗̠̱͍̺͈̲̼͖̤̥̥̣̿̊̏̓̈́̄̅̈̃͂̈́̓̔͋͋́̂̔̑̀̒́͌̎̊͋̎̓̂̉̀̏̋̈̔̄̀́͂̐̾́͐̎͌̍̄̅̋͋̑̀̈͛͗̈́̋͛͑̓̈͐̄́̂̎̐̈́͌̌̍̐͒̀̍̉̃͗̍̋̋̐̃̀̏́͛̊́̈́͐͊̂̽̎͂̅̈́̊͊̿͌͗̾̀̀͂̀̏̓͗̉̎̉̎̔̅̀̀̈́̐̄͌̋̉̓͛́̈́̋̒̿̑̾̃͒̒̇̐̎̇̾͆̆̈́̽̃̉̿̔̔̋̌͂̀̈́̅̈͐̍̍̇́̓̈́̾̆͋̏̏̄̃̋̒́̏̽̅͌͊̏͒̇͑̔̇̈̈̾̀̊̋̽̾͌͊̅̄̾̑̿̂͊̅̎͛̄̊̌̑͐͑̎̌̎̊́̃̓̿͊͑͐̆͂̉͌͒͂̌͌̉̓̂̌̌̿̌̽̈́̔͐͌͑̆͂̑̅̉͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅņ̷̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̪̰̙̟̘̭̹͎͓̰̦̰͚͈͉̦̪̘̳̥͖̯̫̗͔̹̰̥̼̣͇̱͇͕̬͍͎͎̮̮̥̂̓͒͆̿͒̋̃̄͂̈͆̾̔͛͌́͐̎͐̌͂̑̔̎͗͆̈́̅̀̏̒̾̀̂̀̐̀͊̈́̑́́͒̈́̍͑̉͌̾̿́̌̈́͗̍͐͆̿̀́̒́̎̃̆͑̆̀̐̎̒͛́̎̐͋̆̑̊̏͐̿́̿̒͛͆̋̀̋̐̃̎̅̌̀͑̊͑̽͗̈̌̀̉͆̃̀͛̉̑̅͌̋͛͆͒̒͂͊̓̃͊̈̐̋̈͒͂̋͌̉̎͛̃͆́̎̀̍̈̐̿̊̊̏͒́̎̍̾̐̌̑̎̀̀́͆͆̈́͑̄̓̂̆̅͑̿̉̉̿̋̃̑͂̌̑̄̉̓̅̔̒̽̔̈͆̒̀́͛́͛́́͆͌̿̈́̔̾̓̾̈́̌͂̾̉͌̓̏̄̿̈̂̑̑͒̿̓̉͒͐͗̿̇̓̏̉̋͗͂̑̿̎̀͑̏̋̍̈́͂̋̎͛̽́͛̅̆̀̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅģ̸̧̢̨̢̣͈͍̗̣̞͈͉̼̲̦̪͚͙̤͔̩̟̟̘̭͚͔̹̱͖͇̘̰̗͈̞͚͙̬̜̲͕̺̼̭͍͉͔͇̭͖̰͚̪̭̦͙͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̨̢̧͉͖̝̟̹͉̞͈̘̗̙͕̞̻͍̝̖̬̹̬͓̖͓͇̩̞̤̝͙̬̜̝͇̱̘̭͖̟͔̼̝͉̟̹̳̗͙̹̩̥͍̻̪͓͉͎̼͎̊̃̎̈́͌̓̿͗̈́͑́͊̈́͛̈́́̉̒̊̓̍̈́͌̋̾̋̂̒̄͋̀͐̈̐̎̇̽́̂̆̿̅́͊̇̔̏́̆̉̍͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅa̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̍̈̓̄̄̏͌͋̏̀͌͒̎͗̿̀̀͂̿̔͂̔̒͐̌̇͂̽̅̔́̏̊̽̅͌̍̿̿͗̈̀̀̒̂̿̉̌̀͋̿͌̌̄̎̇͒̌̈̇̑̒͆̓̏̔̔͋̊͆̓̊̅͐̓̈́̅͌̄̈́͗́̆͒͒̇̉̄͐̊̈́̋̿̈́͊̓̉͌̍̂̋̎͋̓͑̏̾̋͗͐͆͛̌̾̆̿̉͑͂̔̾͐͆̂̓̋̐̉̿̈́̑́̋͊͒̐͒̌͋̀͗́̃̈́̃̒̃͐̈́͛͑̐̂̓͋̂̅̓͌̿̐̓̍̾̆̋́͊̓́̽̋͒̿͑̈́͑̽̑̏͗̀̐̄̑̅̏̂̋͂̉̇͋͋̀̅͛̀̐̒̉̾̒̆̓͑͛̀͒̔̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ ̶̢̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̰̭̩͓͎͇̺̣̗̠̤̟̠̤̦̺̩̦̪͎̯̪̤̩͇͕̱̙̖̙̻̩̯̹̻̜̦͎̝̝̩̹̼̻̜͙̫̖̘̫͔̜̜̣̼͖͍͓͉̖̹̫̳̱͚͉̞͈̝̱͓̞͉͕̟͉̣͙̮̼͚̰͖͈̜̳͇̠͓̳̘̗̦̞̻͚̘͓̹͕̣̮͈̲̘͈̞̘̗̟̮̣͚̺̾̏̓̈́̐̆̄̿̉̽̍̊͑̓́̈́͐̾̋̓̈́̂́͌̀̎̀͑̑̒̍̊͒́̏̊́̆̆̐͛̎̒̂̾̂̈́̀̐́̈́̀̐̔̃͐͋͊̎̀͌͒̀͊̑̀͌̔̊̀̅̅̂͒͆͂͛̀̓͂̀̃̅͒͂̇̂̈́̈̉͆͋͊̋̈́̉̆̂͆͆̂̂̉̑̈́́̐̐̉̆͌̌̒̿̑̓̈̀̈́̎͌̽͒̑͗͐̊̊̈́̔̉̆̽͐̓̏̒̉͋̀̽̈́͐̓͐̇̈́̿̆̑̈́̈̉̅͆̀͋̋́͋̀̍̉̍͋̄̑́̎̑̈́̓̕̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅb̸̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̻̩͕̠̞̰̹̝̰̳͙͉̤̩͙͎̰̝̯̣̝͔̹̠̳̞̳̣͖̝̝̼̫̮̙̗̘͕̩̳͓͖̜͎͖̬̫̻̩̪̜̗͆̎͂̆͗̍̀̉̋̀̿͂̿̌̌͒͑̔̇͛̍́͑̉̈̑͌̎͋̊̆́̅͗͂́́̇́̐́́̈̒̈́̈́̀̽̽͑̍̏̌̑͒̍͒͗̌̉̊̆̋́͐̆̑̔̓̒̓͊͆̈́̓̈́͋̎̑̇͐̆̍̐̀͐̊̏́͛͌́̏͊̀̌̀̓̑̊̔̔͌͗̃́̈́̈̎͋̊̄͆̈́̎̏̆̓̾̓͂͂̀̇̓̇̑͒͗̅̽͋̀͋̔͐̂͛̂͋͌͆͛̒̌̿́̄͒̆̈́͑́́́́͗̏͂̑̀̐̾͂͂́̀̈́̋̔͒͒̐̀̓͑͗̉̈́́̔͌̊̔͌̎̈́̓̓͂͐͋̀̅̇͗́͐͌͂͛̈̓́̔̑̾̏̽͆̊́͗͒̏̍̾͂̂̇͆̂͒̆̉̍͊̆̓͋̂̒͊͆̀̑̆̃͆͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̶̡̧̨̡̢̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̪͚̟͈̟̳̥̦̺͙͎̻̰̲̣̳͚̜̦̱̗͉̙̣̝͓̥̳̣̳̰̪͉͈̹̻̞͖̗̯̯̞̭̯͇͉͇̙̺͚̜̯͍͕̭̮͇̣̬̩͍̝̝̻̩̙͖̫̲͖̘̮̻̣̦̘̲̟̣͓͈̘͓̘̟͈͚͉̲͚̠͍͔̜̗̤͇͓̫͉̻̬̮̥͚̖͉͖͍̤̹͍̖̺͉̝̥̞͍͇̩̫̯͓͍͎̱̼̦̼͔̲̜̬͙̺͕͎̹̗̬̤̠̱͈̩͖͈͎̯̻͚̜̥͉̙̦̘͖̮͖͚̰̗̳̲̝̳͎̙͇̰͚͓̯̟͓̩͎͙͚͓̙̯̼̠͉̮͉͖͇̙̮̮̹̭͖̰̰̱̰̫̥̼̺͉̘͇̰̣̩̻͍̬̻̯̭̘̥͎͕̩̮̯͖̯̱̮͎̘͎̒͗̿̀͋̅̀̊̈́̃̅̉͊́́̍͌̐̈́̀̎̑̈͛͑͌̀̃̓̀͊̆̓̀̒̓̍̏͋̂̽͊̐̈́̄͆̾̀̈́̄̒̓͒́͂̏̈̀̐̏͐̓̌̌͌͂̍́͐̂͒̍̄̔̉͑͐͒͋͋͆̈́̌̆͊̉̊̓͗̒̈́̇̂̀́͊̈̌͛̅̌̇̊̄̅̿̍͐̃͗͒͒͌͐̅̀̊͒̇̊̊̃̇͌̔̊̿̈̋̽́̈́̀̉̅̋̇̍̋͗́̂͗̔͑̆̈́̐́̉̔̇̏̀̿̓͂̀̊̎́͊̎͗̊͊̓͑̔̑͌̍̐́̈́̾̅̏̈́͋́͂̿̋̏̍̏͋̓̍̽̀̃͐̋̂͑̐̽̾͑̓͗̑̈́́̉͂͛͌͛̔̒̃̿͑͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̛̛̛̲̹͖̝̮̭͓̬̘̤̼̗͓̤̦̠̮̜͚͙̪̘̺͈̦̼̼̞͓̝͓̳̗͎̘̻̰̃̐̽̽͆̂̊̾͋̎̒̊̒͛́̎̓͌͐́̓̓́͂̅̄̿̑͒͑̅̉́͌̃̆̐̇̉̅̉̆̔̏͛̿̈́͑͛̏̾̔͊͛̈̓͗͋̋̒̊̔͆̃̾̃̓́̈̆̆͒́͒̉͛͂͛̏̆̈́́͂̅̀̏̐̀̌͌̚̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅë̴̢̧̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̙͈͍̥̦̺̠̝͔͚͕̬̬͙͔̠̲͈̘̠͖̠͔̘͙͍̭͈̖͍͖͖͙̖̟̼̩͎̰͙̝̯̙̟͉̞̳͍̭̱͍̝̬̼̫̱̮̬̳͔̖̲̬͖̻̖̱̝̝̖̱̘͕̼̜̹̳̙̮̰͉̤̣̳͍̮̠͔̹̤͎̻̫̘̻̬̩̘͇̣͔̫̦͇̫̼̀̏̂̒̎̅́́͐͐̀̇̓̿̈́̇̏̑̉͒͛̈́̈͂͗͒̉̑̅̈́̿͗̌̀̑͊͐̓̈̄̀̒̎̍́̂̂̌̃̐̒̓͗̓̉̽̑͌̽̎͑͊̃̃̆̀͐͂̓͂͐̄̋̎̎̓̀̊̿́͑͑̃͛̅̀͑̂͆́̅̎̃̈́͆͌̄̄́̑͒́͊͒̀̓͒̀͛̈́̄̃́̍͌̉͑̑͌̉͒̍̑͛́͂̂́̐̈́̿̓̋̊̊͌̓̃̀͛͐͋̀͋̿͊̈́̀͒̑̌̀̈́̂̆̽̾̾̈́̉̉̓̆̍̍̒̈̽̈́͂͐̑̈́̃̌̉͆͆͌̓̈́̐̀̆̏̏̐̃͐̈́̓͆͌̓͊̆́̒͗̌̋̊̒̄͑̌̏̈́̒͋̏͛͆̃̃̏̄̓͋̂̆̔̍̄͑͑͂̒́̽̀͌̉̽͐͆͐͛̌̽̂̔̎͛̊́̄̍̓̏̓̔̀͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔͍̯̰̹̱̩̝̠̜̝̟̟̗̮̺͕̥̥̳̤̟̠̩͎̣̻̰͕̥̹̼̳̤̯̯͖̘͕̤̠̲̖̩̞̘̹̭̪͖̗͙̻̜̱͚͎̭̯̋̾̎͋̈́̔͑̈́̿̄͛̈́̉͋͆̍́̊̋͌͗̍̎̎̽͂̎̆̅̓̽͆̀̆̈́͑̃̍̍̈́̀̽̋̃̑̌̿̇̋̂̉͒̄̒̇̒̊̅̀͐̂̍̔̅̒̆̈̎͒͋͑̾͒̏̅͋̋͌̈́̋̋̒͂̇̀̓̌̂̈́̓̽͛̍̄̎͒͋̄̍̈́̉̏͛̎̈͐͛̓̓̀͐̋͋́̏͗̿̈́̄̋̅͂̄͋͂̈́͒͒̄̐̉͊̃̅͌̄͂͋̅̃̈̈́̈́̅̈́͊̈́̓̑͑̊̾͊̓̏̋́̾͊̑̓̀͂͗͌̄̓͐͊̾̂́̃̿̐̍̀͒́͂̌͑̔̅̊͑̈́̈̊̐̓̏͒́͌͂́̓̅̎̂̀́̿̅͛͛̅̋̉̇̇̆̉̈́̇̋͒̏̅́̆͋̊̒̿̆̆͗̀͛̓͒͗͊͒̽̂̿̎͂̄̌̿̎̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̢̢̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̺̖͔̲̜̺̝̟̹͓̫͉̦͓̦̼̹̘̭̼͍͙̪̰͕͎̳̻̯͔̖̞̜̗͇̞͕̣̞̥͓̹̩̳̘̦̲̝͔͙͚̣͇̤̖̜͙͔̲͙͓̭̦͈͉̻̪͙͈̞̗̞̱͈͇̮͎̬̼͔͍̝̱̠̹̱̟̪̖̯̪̰̣̙̼̖̻̞̳̻̺̘̱̗̦̯͍͇͙͕͖͖̗̥͔̣͍̖͖̠̝͖̟̬̯̩̪̲͙̘̺̦͈͉͉͇̲̰̹͖̼̜̝̼̼̦͎͚̱̞̠̝͖̩̞̼̝͈̦͇̞̲̼͕̻̬̭͎͓̲͍͇̟͇̗͚̝̭̱͖͇̣̫̖̺̖͖̤̩̫͕̟͛̌͗̿̍̋̀͌͗͗̍͛͌͋̾̊̉̓̆̀̄̀̈́̓̃̂̐́͛̂̿̂̂̉̈̈́͑͋̃̍̆̎̈́̾̌͛̏͗̈́́̈́̅̆̐̽̈́͛̀̍̏̑́̾̑̈̀́͛̍̄͊̀̅͑̓̔̅̃̌̅͆̄́̓̈́̿͗̉̍̀̌̀͋̒̊́̓͋̍͑̍̎̀̊̿͆̀̌͆͗̈́̓͂̓̅͊̓́̓̽͌̂̎̆̂͆̂͋̃̈́̓͋͗͂̄̌̋́͛̋͐̃̿̉͒̅̇̊̔̂̀̾̇̆͂̓̓̐̑̓̀̂̂̏̎̌̏̇̔̒͑̽͋̌͑́͌̀̋̄̐̃̃̑̂͆̒̈͛̐̑̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̸̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̛̝͚͔͔̬͇̥̰̠͕̩̞͓̙̙̟̞̠̫͓̥̭̝̱̮̹̝̭̫͚̗̖̲̳̲̭̮͇͓̱̖̫͉͈̫̪͉̱͔̼͉̩̪̬͔̭̖̬͙͖̭̩̤͈̬̤̘͓̟͈̗̖̯̟̹̗̣̹̹̞͖̥͚̯͈͍̲̪͙̬̼̬͉̙̹̳͔̙̮̭̦̯̭̣̯̹̞̘̩͕̬̩͖̻̜̹͇̯̳̜̺̖̩͙͚̙͍͙̜̭͚̻̍͌͒̉͌̆̾͛̐̑̏̿̉̎̎̑͌͆̉̔̏̊̄̃̿̃̔̈́̂̌̔̋̊͋̓͆͘͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̱͇̝͍̯̹̭̹̩̯͇̥̝̥̹̪̳͙͎̼̻͍̩̯͕̜̲̺͓̰̣͇̮̘̪̞͔͎͎̦͚̬͕̹̻̗̹̰̘͚̣̻̯͇̹̫̠̝̳͚̫͉͈̮̱̰͎̖͙͚̥͓̯͉̝̱̹̯̦̻̭̦͇̝͍̞̲̞̥̘̠̟͓̣̯͎̣̪̹̬̩̬̫̥̝͇͓̝͖̬̳̬̗̳̞̟͚͔̪̩͙̮̥̺̞͇̦͓͎̖̬͎̟̬̯͚̝͍̭͉͓̲̲͖͔̱̪̳̺̝̹͍̳̖͎̜̫̲̠͈̩͍͚̫͚̤͉̳̮̣͈̦͕̹͇̪͙̦̥̼̼̺̘̘̬̼͖̭̦̘̙̲̯̘̻̹̲͇̪̼͍̪̱̮͎͙̬̗̩͕͓̙̗͖̻͈͚̻̫̘̦̭̱̫̬̥͙͖̻̜͉̣͓̼̰̲̬̦͇̺̳͚̯͓͚͇̳̘̥̩̀́̑͛̀͗͗͗͊̀̄̑͐̄̔̑̍̉̿̋̍̐̽͂̿̽̀͐̿̈́͐̃͊̓̅̋̓̀̔̓̈́͆̍̈́͊́̎̅̌̐̅͛͑̂̏͋̔͋̔̅̈́̽̄̉̃̈́̒͛́̇͐̂̉̑̈́̆͌̿̓̊̌͋̓̐̓͌͐̉̏͌̊͊͌̿̌͌̐͛̃̉́̐́̅̔͆́̈́̽̽̎͛̏̔̇̅́̒̾̾̔̾̈́̆́̊͌̒̈̊̀̅́̓̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̨̢̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̧̛̛̫͖͉̙̰͇͍̙̗̫̙̭̭̣͓͎̲̤̫͇̫̠̦̬̼̱̼͚̮͓̣̮̤̹̼̹͓̗͎̘̬̱͕͍͍̮̼̜̯̝̘͔̖̖̻͈̦̬̻̻̳̫̣̠͉͎͍̜̻̹͈͚̺̪̤̬̻͍̟̼̠̲̮̗̣͖͓̠̺̫͕̻͙̤̳͓̬̹̜̟͍̺͔̦̗̩̬͈͎͔̻̤̐́̈́̂̊̈́̈̄̽̉̄̄̀̃̅͛̔̓̄̿͋̏́́̓̌̊̀̉͋̀́̄̓̾̒͐̐͗̓̋̿̄̇̆̊͌̀͑̎́̈́̈́́̊̏̔́̿̈́̓̀͐́̈̓́͗͂̈̒͆̍̈͒͒̈́̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝h̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͈͕̫͔͈́͐̒̍̈́̈́̅̀̓͐̓̃́́̒̈̍̒̏̈́̊̆̑̍̊͗̾̀̒̋̀̊̈̓̍̀̎̄͋͑̓̀͗͆̆͂̏̀̅̑̑͊͛̊̎͐̔̆̓͐̆̍̀̃̈́̑̅̀̐̃͋̍̑͂̂̑̂́̎̔͂͒͌̎̎̃̓͑̈́̔̈́̌̔̊̽̆̾̔̽̆̽̈̌̑̏̆̂̾̽̅̓͌̄̍͒̔̿͒̊̄̍̀̓͌͒̆̔͒̿̎̌̂̽͋̀͗̌̒͌̉̾͆̆͆͐̅͐̉̅̊̏̓͑̍̃̀͊͒͌̎̏̊͗̓̽̊̈́̅̏͛̆͊̆̑́̄͛̈̒̿̅̊̀̀̔̔͆͋̿̎̓̇̓̿̃̂̃͗͋̌͒̓̋͗̍́͌̈́̈́́̒̇̍͒̓͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ȩ̶̢̢̧̡̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̪̣͇̬̪̞͔͇̪͉̤̺̠̯̤͔͖͈̯͍̯̜̗̯̗͚̫̼͙̲͍͈͕̳̥̠̗͍͓̩̙͔̼̺̦̜̗͈̖̯̪̪͉̰̪̤̬͖͚̦͔͈͈̣͕̹̬͎͚͕̻̮̹̹͎͉͚͈̜̰̲͇̱͇͕̥̬̥͎̺̭͔̦̙̪̙̠̺͓̱͙̩̥̺͙̯̱͙͔͚̳͍̲̺̳̯̠̜̫̭͖̺̰͍̭͇̪̖̞̱̤̺̦̤̪͔̰̜̪̱͈͕̙̳̤͎̬͚̟̩̲̟̳̬̫͖̟͎̙̜͇͎̹͖̖̜̣̦̙͈̖̱̹͍͉͔̳͓͍̱͇̘̝̯͓̜̠͇̞̱̺̬̘͕̙̥̔̌͛̇͌̾͊̉͐͐͗̇̔̏̅̈͐̐̊̈̉̈́͒́̃̀͆̎̅̿̀̏̋̓̃̾̒̀͌̍̽̊̾̀̂͋̈́̆̄͂̒͂̄̂̒̀̈́̔̑̈́͊̉͗̍̌̿̆̎̑̅̒̈̒͛̂̈́͛̍́̑͛̈̀̈́͋͆͗̐̈́͋͑̊̉̎͂̌̏͂̆͒͊̒̂͗̈̾̈͑̎͂̎̀̑̍̓́͆̏̂̀̄̈́̋̋̓̓̊̾̇̅̅̏̈̇̈̈́̽̽͊̓́͂̋̇̈́͑̿̔̕̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̡̛̱̝̼̥͎͈̩̹̫̯͈̥̤͔̥̹͉͓̻͙͓̪̺͕͖̝̠͓̯̙̼͙̬̗̦̺̗͇̼͙̖͇͙͍̞̦̹͇̙̖̹̪̭̫̜͙̱̲̥̺̠̱̺̺̪̩̜͓̙̹͔̰̤̲͈̭͚̦̘̯̺̭͓̩͖̙̪̫̥̥̬̳͖̤͕̞̫̻̼̘̙̟͍̮̣̝̗̜͚̮̱̦̹̰̟̟͔̠̯̭͎̯̥̩͖̤͈̣͈̟̟̻̳̠̼͚̭͍̹̪̞̪͔̞̫̺̟͓̲̠̳̘̩̱͚̹̦̳̲̦͇͎͚̺̖̮͓̰̜̜͚͙̺̙̟͖̩̮̮͎̟͓̹͔̝̥̣̹͚̺̪̼̹̻̖̱̼̥̟̞͍͍͉͙̠̈́̄̈́͗̏̊̆̎͆͌̀̏̊̉͛̉̆̿̆̇͋̊̆͆́͆͂͛̈́̈́̇́͋̈́̔́́͋̈́͗͐́̄͊̒̉̓̿̇͆̌̍̉͊͗̽̆͒̉̈͗̈̌͆̍̌́̀͗̊̃̒̋͛̒̈́͌͊̈́̑͌͛̂̎̐͌͊̒̿̓̂͆̑̾̂̋̏̉̋̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǧ̷̡̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̥͈͇̱̼̝̠͍̙̲̦̤̦͔̼̖͕̺̩̟̞̜͍͎̩͇͖̭̤͇̹͇͈̱̻͙̦͎͔̦̼̞̲͈̫̙̠̥͇̠̘̻̫̹̭͕͙͔̘̱̮͙̪͖̯͖̟͉̪̙̭̹̦͖͕̟̼̻̰̫̖̖̗̤̻̖͚̪̯͚̣͙͚̦͈̳̞̲̫͉̟̫̬̮̙̙̳̦̹̫͔̤̰̰͇̙̠̩͕͙͎͓̣̝̗̻͔͇̣͗͊̿͐͒̀̅̎̅͌̏̍́́͛́̇̅͊̐͛̏̊̍̽̓̆̐̀̀̒̎̽̀͛̆̑̍̋͊̈́̇͌͗̔͌͊͑̈̇̉̀͑̇͐̔̃̄̓̈̃͊͋͆̋̅́̾̋͑̌̾̎̔̍̆̆͗̊̃͗́͒͑̒͐̈̐̿͒̍̏͗͐̃͐͑̓̔̋̓̀͑̅̆̋̇͂̒̂͂̀́̎̀͌̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠â̸̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̡̡͕̺͙̯̝̬͍̫̖̹̟̞̘̦̲͉̬̗̮̥̹̞̯̤͕̜̭͇̩͙̬̞͓͖̖̭̻̹͚͉͚̱̭̠̭̱̲̮̩͙̮̲̗͙̮͕͇̘̪̹̹͉͔͚̩͓̲͈͔͓͕̱̤̦͚͓͖̱͓͖͓̬̫̹̳̫̭̙͕͉͔̘̰̱͙̼̗̥͎̟̥̣̳̬̦͎͈̳̰̲̹̣͎̝̰͕̪̜͈̥̱̘̾̾̿͛̀͐͒̅͛̄͑̾̇͒͒̿̔̓̀̋͛̉̏̇̏̾͜͜͜͝͝ŗ̶̨̧̨̢̨̧̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̧̧̛̠̭̹̠̠͖̹̭͓̜̪͙͓̼̪̮̹͕̤͍̲͙͔̳̙͚̮̜̪̼͍̙̯͔͎̠̝̩̻͙̬̖̠͍͔̜̥̮̥̠͈̪̠̳̲̦̘̺͓̲͙͉̬̮͕̥̯͕͓͓̙̝̤̫̻̙̤̠̤̲̰͖̞̹͕̬̪̗̖͙̯̤͎̹̩̼͖̯̰͍̃̒́̈́͌́̆͌͒̾̈́̓̓̌̍͗̌̎̋̌͂̉͐͋̀̿̋̄̆̋̽̅̽͌̇͆̂͌͑̓̇́͆̂͛̿̉̇͑͌̓̔̈́̇̒̀͗̎͋̄́̊̈́̑͒͌͐̽͒̍̀͗͂̾̒̈́͘͘͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠b̸̧̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̗̤̘̝̩͙̱̞̤͉̖̣͇̰̘̺̙͉̠̠̞̩͙̪̞̺͎̹̲̩̻̜̻͓̞̖̜̳͙̝͇̳̗̘̳̤͚͙͍̳͙̯̣̼͙̘̦̰̝̖̳͈̤̠͓̩̤̠͇͙͓̬̜͖̠̪̹̮̗̬̗̮͎̯̞̫̗͖̞̮̟̲̻̥̟̙̲̟̤̠̬͚̲̘̺̪̼̞̟̳̩͔̹̘̝͚̥̭̞̩̙͎͎̟͔͚̟̤̗͕͍̟̩͙̘̪͉̼͔̦̹̻̥̙̠̤̦͇͓̹͉̘͍̠͍̤͔̯͕͕͉͕͇̮͍̘̞̹̩̗̰̰͎̰̻͇̥̬̥̙͓͚͉̯̫͚͍̮̣̮͈͂̄̅͂͗̓͌̾̿̆́̃̋̇́̃̓̋̅̈̎̇̏́͂̌̔̀̅͑̋̎̾̃͌̑̐͛̋̓͂̄̋̋͑͂͆̈́̋̉́͑̊͋̋͑́͌͌̐͆͋͗̊͛̌̆͌͊̑͊̏͆̌̋̃̉̿̃̋̉̍̐̇̆̓̃̆̏͑̀̊͛͑̈́́̀͊̃̽̽̅̾͋͗͑͆̽̒͌͒͂̔͛͌͌́̾͑̋͊̆̇͋͐̍̈́͌́̋̊̔̍̂̓̽̆̄̀̓̓̄̈́̅̅͐͋̔́͂̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȁ̵̡̡̧̢̯̥͎͍̘̬̪͓̟̠̮̥̮̺̪̬͍͚̲͖̎̌͒̑̒̅͋̏͆́̿͛̅̎̉̏̒͊̆͝͝͠ġ̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̨̩͔̙͖̠̟͓͎̻̻͔̙͍̙̺͕͕̗̝̩̜̙̻̺̣̥̮͇͔̬̼̫̙̘̞̪̬̼͎͓͇̼̪̦͇͈̬̺̮͕̳̪̣̹͉̮̙̱̤͍̖̬̘̭̲̬̮͔͉̦͍̗̝̟̮̼̟̟̲̜̘̱̠̠͕̗̘̮͔̘̣̯̺̯͈̳̘̺̱̻͍̠͉͎͎̯̖͉͖͈̬̖̻̼̱̤̫̯͔̗̳̟̟̼̪͈͙̭̫͍̜̳͇̦̠̼̥͎̠͖̰̟̱͚̠͓̜̯͙̗͇̰̱̹̝̀̈́̈̃̑̄̏̊̓̃̂̋̈́̋́̈̅̔̒̋̆͑̽̀̊̾̍͊̏̒͋̂̈͐͐͋̓̀̎̈́͒̓̍̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅe̷̡̛̛̜̱͈̳̹͔̟̫̋̒̄̈́̅̂͑̄͂̎͂̿̈̓͊̂͒͑͋͂̆̊̈́͑̃̐̓̍̒̊̌̇͆̽͗̉͆̌͗̅͊̄́̆͆̊́͒̄̋̒̍͆̈́̅̊͘̕̚̕͝͝ ̷̧̧̧̧̠͙͇̜̗͔͉͈̣̟̹͚̫̱̣͎͓̜͉̠̩̱̥͕͕̤̬̠͈̩͇̼̩̰̭̩̟̮͇̪̟̯̫̰̺̙͚͕̦̭̬̜̠͙̺̖͈̞̞͉͔̺͚͔̲͕̥̝̝̼̭̺̮̻̠̤̻̱̭̙̩͍̭̳̗̜̯͕͈͙̹̫̹͚̳̱̫̰͇̣̬͚̼͚͎̥̎͐̐̍̅͐͌͒̎̒̀͆͂̉̀̀̐̂͛̀̽̆̊͐̄̊͌̍̎̎̄͆̎̈́͆͊́͑͑͌̈́̌͌̈́̇́͊̓̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅḑ̷̧̢̡̧̢̡̢̧͚̤̫̥̫͎̝̜̦̙̝̙̥̼̺̗̪͍͇̟̳̳̗̰̯̼̪̟̤͇̺̦̠̤͙͇͍̘̠̭͈͔̘̹̰̤̬͉͍̳̭͎͉̰̣͉͈̮͎͙̖̥̱͚̞̤̟̯̫̭̤̺͇̲̩̖̜̗͓̼͚͈͇̟̮̺̘̰̥͇̩̗̩̙͇͕͈̦̖͎̬̫̯͙̟̫͖͔̫̟̦̞͆̆̄̓͆̽̔̿͐́̍̂̀̊̃̄͋͂̈́̐̽̇̂̎̌̔̀͋̏͛̆͗̎̍͌̅̌̅̌͒̽̀̌͒͊͒̂̿̂̒̽̅̔͊̾̅͌̐̈̈̆̓̓̏̆̾̃̃͒̀̀̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅî̵̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̠̜̻̥̪̻̱͇̦̗̺̹̦͖͖̝͇͉͎̜̰͚̺̘͔̩̯̩̬̙͕̜̲̱͖̲͎̫̗̯̺̩̹̣̺̠̮͓́̐̂́͐͑͋̐̒̅͐̍̑̓̑̑̏̽͆̀͂͆̿̋̂͛̌̈̇̀̋͂́̌͒̃́̉̒̾̈́́̽̆̒͊̈́͛͊͒͂̈́̎̐̎̀̏͑̔̈́͆̇͒̏̓̉̆͊̽̆̾̂̈́̽̉͌͒͑͒͊̆̅̽́͛̐̐̿͗̆̈́̍̈̊̏̽́́̃̐́́͆̀̾̑͗̂͛͂́̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝s̵̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̗̞̝̣̘̱̝͕̫̯̼͙͍̮̟͇̞̪̣̺̫̖̦̲͚̫̗̩͙͉̲̜̖̬̝̹̠̗̗̞͇͙͎͉̲̯̯̤̦͇̫̙̮̩͚̘͈̞̗̞̥̹͇̞̣̳͔̙̲̫̳̲͔̬̺̰̲̣͈͇̼̖̜͕̹͓̮̻̜̳̟̲̲̩̱̻͖̗̠̖̗̜͖̫͇͓̘͖͙͉̰̖͉͉̟̹̯̙̗̭̮̪̪͍͎̳̝͓̳̮̖͇̭̹̳̖̱̠̥̻̼̳͍̩̠̜̹̹̜̻̝͓̖̬̰͎͓͇͇̠̩̜͇͕̟̣̩͇̥͚̳̹͙̦͍͈͓͚͎̳̩̺͔̗̩̹̬̭̥̫̖̘͕͕̪̳̹̳̫͙̙̠̯̠̼͕͔͚̩̱̩̳̤̟̖̣͉̝͕̻̹̠̠̖̭̟̼͕͚̳͎͉͖̗̞̿͂͒͊͌͋̐̊͐̀̌͋́̑͐̒̒̐͑̑̈͒̓̒̒͒̔̿́̓̎͐͊̀̅̓̓͌́͐̀̓̀͂̈́̒̏̏̇̈́̒̽͐̒̓̃͂͌͊́̉̐̑̔̀͒̎̂̈́̊̾͛͛̆͗̀͗̆͗͊͋̄̉̂̅̽̈́͒̂̆̿̽̈́̍͂̊̈̅͂̆̀̒̌͋̔̄̊̈́͑̿̌́̅̽̽̐͑̀̓̓́̌̏̎͒͒͛̅̂̾̇͗̓́͐̾̈̽̊̊̂̇̋̑̎̏̑̈́̽͑͆̊͐͂̎̀̃̂̄̓̃͊̿̓͛͋͊̾̊͗͐̂̃́̏̋̑͊̆͂̈͂̆̉́́͆̑̊́̈́̈́͑̌͌̓̿̍̂͒͑̽̈́̉͐̀̎̓̃̄͑̽͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅp̸̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̯̥̩̺̫̳̝̪̣̬̪̳̖̫̥̦͇̞͉̘͖͔̹̻̺̙̣̯̭͇͉̠̥̺͈̰̯̼̫̯̞͔͙̖͇͓̤̗͉̫̣̦̦͕͖̦̜̦͖̠̮͍̟̹̳̪̟̟͇̬̮̳̬̲͓̖̳͍̼̖͖͚͎̦͙͖̳̗̺̬̲̘͎̖̫̜̦͕̭͖̯͚̣͕̖̪͈͓͈̙̦̤̬̞̮̦͇͎̫̜͔̯̺̹̗̹̗̭̪̰͇͕̘͙̪̞̠̮̫̯̝̮̱̯͍͉̥̖͔͖͉̤͙̩̱͔̻͙̻̥̦̝͎̬̫̞͕͔͙̞͚̺̖̲͕̠̭̹͇͈̭̩̲̙͔̤̖̥̫͉̱̤̻̠͉̟̣̼͓͉̼̺̗͓̫̺̗̹̘̙̩͇̼̦̪͉̱̙̠̪͍̠̆̄͂̒͑͛̑̒̌̉̋́̓̔́̓̂̾̀͛̎́̅̐̔̓̃͗̌́̈̊͐͂̊̄̎̃͊͑̇̊̋̈́̂̓͐̉̀͊̂̌̀̋͐̄̒̏͗͊̉̾̅͑̔̓̾͐͋́͒̂̈́̈́̐̽̌̽̃̉͗̅̏͊̿̉̌̂̐̈́͑͛̈́̇̐̎̏̇̇̀̊̆͊̾͂̓̃̂͊͒̐̀̐̉̊́̄̃̎̑̽̒̉̄̌̾͗͆̇̌͊̀̂̄̓͂̐͑̈͆̑̀̎͗͒͌̓͌̈́͂͛̈͑́̊̅̂̈́̋̾͋̏̽̔̓̈́̔̑̌̔͑̅͛̀̐͌̈̅͌̍̉̓̓̈́̆͊̌͐̍̌̌̒̆̽̋́͗̒̈̉̍̑͌̒̈̌̈́̄́̋̒̐̉̈̌̄́̐̆̆̃̈́̈́́́̆̂͐̑͌͋͗̆̋̓̌͒͂͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̸̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̜̯̥̞̰͈̘͙͚͇̩͇̣͓̳̮̬̖͖̙͎͖̣͇̹͚̠̙̝̦̟̱͇̲̝̥̻̭͉̠̜̲̞̠̖̬̲͍̹͔͙̩̗͈͔̟͔̝̞̗͔̩͈̩͙̗͉͈̜̜̪̲̜̜̦̺͎̝͕̝̘̼̞͚͖̼̬̫̞̤̥̰̜͈̟̟͎̦̙͖̯͖̪͖̫̟̝̜̩̫͕͍̼͚̤̹̲̺̱̮̭͇̭͎͉̺̳̯͔̺̣̣̼͕̣͇̳̝̹̭̜̻͎̪̭̭̪͉̙̦͇̣͙̤̭̙͍͈̲̭͖̬̗̼̙̠̰̤̗̺͍͉͙̙̈́͒͐̊̌͐͗̊͊̑̆͆͌͑̎̐̅̓̆̎̌̾̿̈́̾̆̾̑̈́́̔̈́͆̂̅̊͗͌̐̉̿̀̿̉̀̾́̂̊̒͑͆̔͗̿̈́̇̈́͐̎̊͛̾̐͛͑̃̆͊̎̀́̍̈̑͌̋̒̓̀͐̌̀̃̔̆̓̃͊̃͊̂̄̈́̈́̆̾́̌̒̓͛̑͐̈̎̀͑̒̓̀̃̔̊̈́̓̆̉̋̔̓̍͐̋̇̄̆̈͗͂̅͐̔̄́́͂͐̊͐̌̋̓͐͌̾̽̍̀̅̎̈́͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̴̡̨̡̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̛̯̩̪̞̞̫̤̝̘̺̝̹̘̣̠͖̞̬͔̹̮̮̹̟̼͔͓͙͓̱͕̳͚͍͇̞̮͔̗̠̲̩̲̫̙͍̥̰̜̩̪̭̣̹̯͈̼̲͈̰̖̼̤̖͈̹̙̩̻̮̜͈̮̝̫̰̟̼̩̙͚̣͓̖̥̤̼̣̱̫̦͕͈̝̟̥͕̤̭͓͙̻̫͇̼̝͙̳͍̻̤̼̮̪͚͖̱̹̳̘̞̼̪͍̠̼̦͓̠̦̝̻̲̩͖̯̫̝̼̯̼̰͇͈̭̟̞̥͙̖̺̥̻̳̙̟̘̀̿̅͂̐̍͊͐̽̐̃̌̾͊̒̈́̎́̈̓͊̂́͋̏̎̏̀͌̇̽̀̉̌̈́͆͒̂͑̀̈́̈́̒͑͐́̈́͛̾͐̃̑͆̇̃͊̽̄̾̈́͊̈͗͑̈̏͗̽̌̂̇̇̏͋̈́͊̑̽̇̿̄̈̄͆̑͋̉̓̎̍̅̈̍͆̌̈́̎̈͗́̽̒̉͗̓͐̀̄̄́̆̎͆͗͂̓̈́͊̾̿̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅa̶̢̢̨̢̢̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̹̼̝̼͔͍͔̻̙̩͕̼̰̯̺̰͇̦͕̗͚̪̫͙͈͇̦̱͔̫͙̝̫̰̟̞̗͚̣̜̖̲̠̗̝̪̭̫̯̹͚̲̣̜̗͕̞̘̬͍̯̜͖̬̩͇̭͖̤̻͇͉̼̻̜̹͖͈͔̫̻͓̝̜͉͉̭͖̙̞͓̘͕̩̙͚͚̟͚͔̳̺̲̥͙̪̙̝̮̠͕͍̫̳͚̹̺̰̰̮͈͎̙̞̯͓̗̲̫̹͓͕͖̬̩̮̼͕̘̘̹̩͇̙͎͖̺̰͚͈̥̩̜̳͎͕̳͎̱̭̭̰͐͌̉́͑̌̉͐͛͗̇̽̊̈̒̈́̆́̈̾͂͗̅̍́̾̎͂̓̽̅̓̀̓̀́̅̽͐̄̈́̇̀̈́̈̈́̊̈́̽̑̾̌̊́̀̿̃̋͐̏͗̒͛̿͛́͂̇͋̇̉̈́̿̑̅͑͑̃͑̄̈̄̈́͆̏͌̆̀̄̒́̅̆͊̄̏̃̃̏͊͗̀̒̀̉́̾̿̇̾͋̎̑͂͋̈́̽̉̓̾̑̈́͂̀́͐̌͗́̇̂̏̎͋͛̂͐̔̾̀̐̈́͂̀͛̌̑̔̋͛̒̀̿̌̐̂̑͒̈͊͐͂̃̔̃̐͐̀͐́̌̐̊̾̆͆̿̾̈̈̈̊͆̾̀͛̑̐͋͌̂̔̓̐̒͌̅̌͑̏͊̋̂͌͒̽̂̈́̃̀̐̀̔͐̄̇̀͛͂͗͑̏̄̑͐̍̈́͗̅͛̀̓̆̉̆̀͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̨̧̛̛̫̳̖̜̞̻̲̹̤̠̤̳̓̈́̄̉͋͑̍͛̌͒̈́͆̉̑́̊͋̆͋̉̐̊͋̓̐̅͑͌̑̊͛̅̑̀̀́̀̈́̂̅̿̈́̆͂̋̈́̂́́͒̀̈́̈́̑͋͌̊̉͂͒̂̏̽̅̅̀̇̓̄̑̎̿͊͆̀̓̎̃̅͗̋͑̓̂́̓͗̔̔̍͗̂̌͐́̌͋̽͂̎̅̓͑̆̈̐̊͋̓̒̌͐́͋̋̂̄̈́̇̈́̔̇̑͛̉̓̃͑̅̎̈̓͆̀̀͋̑͆̈͂̔̄̅͊̐̀̈́̒̈́͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̭̹̳̯̮̼͍̯̹͉͕̩̙̻̜͕̹̼͈̱̲̜̙̥̘̬̮̹̦̗̗͇̳͙̩̳͙͔͚͚͓̠͇̟͎͔͇̮̤͚͈͈͔̻̬͈̯͍̬̯̦̜̥̭͕̖̦̙̥̳͓͙̖̪͚͚͖̝̲̥̳͍̬̱͉͇̠̰͈̫̫̝̲̜̪̰̳̞̮͔̙͓̖̯̱͔̞͙̙̼͈͖̟͍͇̜̱͇͉͓̣͕̮͓̠̲̱͙̘̭̱͔̘͓̻̦̹̲̹͓̞͇͕̫͔̜͇͓̝͎͙̪̼̝͉̥͎̙̹̋͗̅̂̈́̎̆̂͌̄͐̏͐̓͑͂̿̾̃̂̄̓̀̑͂̓̏̽̑̓̀̆̈̈͑͆̈̽̊̀̀̈́̽̅̉͑̌̈́̾̎̋͆͑̽̇̑̈́̀̉͑͗̔̍͒͗̒̊̃͑̉̉͑̅́̈́̽̄̑͂̍̓̎́͌̐̏̆̆͐̍̿̀͊̇̌͗̾͐͋̋̾̈̀́̄̓̓̅̄̃̍̏͊͒̎̑̌̓́̔̇̏̍̎̽̏̓̀̊͊̈́̿̄̂͗͌̽͑̆͊̅̆́͗͆̿̽̈̂̒̀͗̒͊̍̎̽͂̇͒̔̌̌̈́̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅa̵̧̨̧̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̣̬͕̜̺̥͖̬͈̻͉̰̜̥͓͚͍̣̩͙͓͚̹͎̯͕̺̟̼̼̰̖̥̳̬̞̜̤̫̬̹̲͔̰̖̤͙͔̺̝̘̻̠̼͓̹͔͕̲̭͍̹̳̭͍̠͔̘̝̪͇̞̮̥͉͕͕͒̂̌̄̉͑̔̊͛̍́̄̓̏̾̇̓̏̽͋̂̂̅̍͑͋̃̄̏̏̈͛̀̀͆̇͆̀̿͌̈́̽́͗͛̏̒̃̈̀̎̄̌̀̽̀̓̈͐͛̅͒̔͗͊͂̍͐̍̑̔̐̍͒̄͆́̇̒̄̋́̐̌̏̒̎̆̊̓̒͆͂́͒͗̑̀͆̎̐͋̂͗̂̈́̓͐́͐͌̊̋̇͐̉̿̅͊̿͊͌͂̍͑͊̏̈́̊͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅņ̸̨̧̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̨̡̡̧̡̡̡̡͈͔̘̱͎͚͖̦̮̜̭͙̱̼̠͍͕̗̻̪̙͈̝̰̦̣͔͙̖̲̼͙̞̬̟͙̮̗̭̱̠̟̩̖͉̥̗̲̰͉̯̣͕̱̣̺̺̙̤̲̹͖͖͓̮͉̪̳̤̮̻̹̲͚̲̲̹̥͈̰̲̺͉͙̝̹̲̮̬̩͙̠̥̲̩͕̭͔͍̜͎̘̬̲̥͖͓̹͔͚̘̪͇͉̗̦̜̝̼̰̦̹̞͇̣̮͎͍͔̞͇̞̬̰̭̬̺̰̞̖͉͖̪̯̟̮͔̭̥̫͍̟͈̤̯̮͔̪̭͚̯͕̭̝̭̼̙̻̳̠̥͍͙̯̫̦̬̙̥͚̫̞̞͔͉̯͈̖̼͖̻̠̲̩̝̥͖̰͙͔̺̬̺̭̻̺̺͕͍̰̘͔͍̣̰̞̬̭̱͈̫̰̭̰̳͇̳̖̺͙̖̙͔̤̩͎͓̦͓̺̩̠͈̙̺̻̭̲̥͍̬̥̯͊̃̇̽̉̂̓͐̓̏͐͛̽̾̐̑̉̆͑͌̍̿͒̀͒̾̍͗̆̈́̎̈́̈͛̇͐̈́̌̐͂̃͛͌͒̅́̍̇́̀̄͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̷̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘͎̭̞̻̞͈̬̻̮̬̙̪̼̬̬͚͖̰̫̪͚̟̰̰͙̲̩̱͙̖̣̭̪͇̳̪̳̫̜̺̜̟̼͙̗̹̰̪̞͉̬̲̘̥̦̼͎̟̩̳̘̗͖̪̜̭͓̯̟̜̙͉̹̤̻̞͇͉̭̹̖̟͍̖̖̻̻͔͍̘͖̯̫̖̠̮̖̥̩̰̙̰̣̖̼̠̭͉̼̥̣̞̼̙̱̮̬̙͈̘̲͓̜̭̗̤̜̪̣̳̹̮̰̣͓̳̙̪͓̗̘͍͉̞̙͎̘͚̯͈̩͙̤͖͎͈̩̝̗̣̩̾̀̄̔̿̋̾͒̾̈̾̆̆̒̃̎͒̏̄͋͛̏̐̇̌̇̾͒̂̒̅̉̆̾̅̔̏̉̑͐͗͗͗͗͊̔̐̽̾͐͑̇̽̂̐̌̃͐͛̒̍͋̄̑̑̽̑̒̈́͗͒̀̿͋̉̅̑͑̑̓̿̑́̓̍̇̀̑̑̏́̆͂̈́̈́͊͗͑̊̄̈́͛̃̈̉̍̂͗̂̅̔̾̊̓͆̆̈́̌̂͐̈́͌͋̒̂̃́͌͊̀̑̐̈́͌̄̒͗̾͂̿̒̒̾̒̂͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̧̢̨̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̮̳͔̱͓̠̘͉͎͙̼͎͚̱̳͎̹̳͖͕̯͇̦͖͖̤̫̜͇̯͚̝̜͚̯͖̳̱͙͓̦̥̙̗͉̻͉̤͚̳̱̘̲͇̭̗̟̫͎̝̱̣̩̱͖͉̖̩̯̮̣̠͎͕͔̬̱͎̪̹̱͇̘̮̲͈̬̝̯̰̜̩̙̲̼̫̻͖̞͖̣̲̤̹͉̻̻̠̝͚̺̥̮̺̭͙̯̞͈͉̘͖̘̙͙̻̱̗̥̗̘̬̜̺͔̙̦̹̳͚̫͚̰̘̺̪̱̯̘̗̭̩̮̗̠͚̫͍̞̻̲̲̹̯̺̲͎̯̬̟͈̜̫̯̦̠̘̳̱̘̺̖̫̝̺̜̻̻̳͖̻̲̻͉̞̝͚̯͚͇̻̤͉͍̹̖͉̟̪̩̇̄̄͋͒̀̇͐̄͆͂̈́̏͑̂̒͌̍̈͛̈́̾̏̋͋̄͒̒͂͒̈́̓̽̈̌̅̆̏̋͂̋́̽̈̉̄̑̿̌̏̈͐̓̀̀̋́̋̎̍̍̊͗̃̉̋̐̽͛̋̓̄̿̆͛̔̈̄̓̋́̐̌̑͒̊͛̍̏̂̐͐̓̓̈͑̇͒͑͋̄̐̀̀̽́̓͒͗̅̿̐͂͋̉̊̌̽̎̑̎̾̔͊̋̄͂͂̈̈̑̾̅̎͊͂̊̈́͐́͒̾͗͋̑̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̢̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̣̞̣̳͕͖͍͔̹̪͖͕͙̼̯̬̞͕̯̠͍͖͇͍̜̩̻̻̰͉͙̯͉̥͚͓̦̟̩̠̫̲͇̘̮̣̻̼̹̣̘̱̞̰̰͓̲͚̬͍͍̖͚͕̱̫̻͖̱̪̮̭̹͍͇͈̩̞̙͍̮̳̠͍̠͉̭̩̟͇̠͈̤͕̺̖͚͉͉̟̻̺̰͎̞͎͓̻̹͇̝̣͎̝̰͎̬̻̫̭͇͕͉̹͙̯͓͈͍͎͔͓̠͔͇̙̰̤̙̝̞̝͕̙̖̬̜̘͎̩͚̤̣̯͓̝̘̘͇͖̭͇̳̟̞͑̈́͛̅̾̐̾̊̑͊̑̔̍̑̒͛̐̓̎̇̒̑̇͛̅̂͑̔̿̆̏̍̒̅͑̋̀́̉̈́͂̾̏͛͒͆̔͐̏̈́̓͐͆̐̔̾͊̇͆́͒̇͋̃̏͑̄̔̅̓͐͑̍̔͂̀̐͋̓͐́͐̓̈̌̎͒́́̾͗̇́̈́̉̀̓̓̓̒̒͆̌̽̌͗̄̒̿́̂̔̏̏͐̅͒̈́͂̋̒̊̏̐̈́͊̽̆̇͂̀̾̂͌͗̾̆̃̉̇͗͗̍͊̇̀̅̎͂̔͊͐̊̍͂̈́͒̄̏͛̃̊̐̏͋̀̾̽̊̋̃̓̽̍̃͊̈̔̈̓̇̇͋͒͑́̆̔͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̶̧̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̛̙̹̫͍͍͉͕͎̞̮̙̹̪̹͕̼̱̲̯͖͍̞̙̪̠̲̜̻̳̲͎̼͉̥͇̫̼͈̖̫͕̟̯̖̯͈̳̪̪̯̱̙̱̩͓̰̭̜͕̼̠̲͙̯̮̣̫̲̘̣̣̝̥̣̦̝̗̪̩̮̹̜̻͖̬̬̟͍̘̭̜̣̮͈̺̜̫̙̺̫͎̣̜̻̖̱̳̻͈͉̫̬̳̳͎͚̻͔̟̪͇̩̲͎͎̩͇͈͙̤̪̰̲͓̜͈̘͔͈̟͇̟͓̫̺̦̯̼̪̘̮̣͉͎̤̟̹̭̣̘̼̝͎̘̻͕͎̬͍̖͕̩̘̩̺̮̝͇̜̘̰̲̞̘͇̦̯͔̟͖͚̙͔͙̗̥̼̙̖͔̲̲̣̙̳͇̯̤̝̦͍̾̀̄̄̑̇̀̊̑͛̈́̏̉̆̃͑́̅̈̒̅̾͗͒̈̄́͂͛̊͆͗͌̌̊̏̅̌̑͋͒̽̌̌̽͛͑͐̇͆̀̀̆̐́̾͌͗͑̋̄̀́̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅŗ̵̨̧̡̢̡̡̨̡̡̨̛̛̛͓͔͈̙̠̪̳͈̣͚̼̣̘͍̥̠͈̪̦̖̲̖̳̘̥͙̞̝͇̪͔̗̤̣̩̞̜̪͍͎̜̪͉̻̭̫̟̰̟͓̱̠̞̜̤̞̯̯͉̤͍̥̗͉͉͉̫̯̬͚̣͇̮̺̻̮̩̫̭͖̻̘̲̖̤̙̜̊̾̈́̃͆̃͒̑̄̓̂̄͑̓̽͛͋͛́̋̃̊̈́̃̈́͛͊̑̍̿̇̇͌̌͋͋͆́͒̈́̔̈́̍͑̌̈́̈́̿̏̄̽͊̋̈́̽͗̈́̊̉̈́̅̅͑̾̓͆̉̐͑͂͊̉͂̌̊͒̒̈́͋̿͐͆̊̃̔̋̏͒͂̀͗̎̆́́͐̽̑̄̑́̑͒̈̒͐̇̾͗͐̿͒͒͘͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṉ̷̡̡̛̛̛̛̪͙̖̰̳͖̩̠̫͎͉̖͈̫̮̹̰̰̲̥̭͉̥̗̯̖͊̍͐̄̆͒͛̒̌͒̎͐́̂́̾̃͗̎͊̑͐̅̅̂͛̒̄͐̂́͐͆͋͂̔̂̀̐̎͗́̇̆̿̔̈́͛̅̀͗̽̊͛̃̂͋̋́͆̈̏͆́̍̿̄́̓̏̿͐̒̃͆̐̒͗̾̅̈́̓̈́̃́̊̽̍͗̽͆̎͛͗͊͗͆͊͂͗̊̔̈́̇̇̀͊̒̒̄̑́̉̀̎̀́̀̀̏͋́̐͆̏͌̿́̃͗̔̀̈̓̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ì̴̡̧̛̼̯̝͇̤͓̜̣̳̯̳̿̒̌͂͌̾͒̿̋͐̒͐̓̉̀̐͛̇̈̐̅͒̋̓̆̓̓̈́̅̿̊̍̆̈́̅̓̽̓͐̅̓̒̅͒̇̐̀́̊̅͑͆͂̉̏̑̆͊̐͐̒̀̒̽͐̀̀́͊̃̐̀̒͐͗̈̈́͊̎̒̅̔̂̿͑̂̈́̈́͊̎́̀̇̌̂̑̄͊̚̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝n̸̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̨̡̨̛͎͈̻̮͙͙̞̦͉͚͍̱̮̮͈͔̲͎̺̭̱͖̖̻̬̥͙̫̦̣͙̫͓͙̖̝̪̤̖̞̙̟̱̜͕̠̤͖̤̼̖͕̱̝̣̪̻̮͍̘̮̟̲̞̩̙̤̣̦͊̄̏͌̆́̂̈͆̈́͒͆̐́͒̀͊̊̿͗̽͊̍̀̃̽̊̌̿̃̃̄̓̌̋̿̀̃̒͋͊̑͑̍̋̽̅̌̾̓̍̂́͒̐͑͐̊̾̔͋͌̔͋̅̐̿̅̌̍́̂̍͗̃̇͑̃̆̏̒̾̒̋̌̈́̏̂́͂͋̿͐̆͛͋̄́̊̄̽̔̂̊̒̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅg̸̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̹̥̫͔͕̝̼̼̥̘͕̼̖̝͍͉͔̻͓̟̪̱̺͚̮̳̟̖͇̹̬̠̞̳͔̗̦̪͇͙͚͖͈͚̱̞͉̬̯̹̰͉̬͚͎̞͚̠͇͚͇͓͚̮̤̮͓̱̣̼͖̭̻̳̫̲͓̠̝̰̜̹̦̠̣̫͈͈̤͓̪͎̫̤̯̻̯̝͈̯̺̳͚͇̙͓̤̙̟̹̬͖̹͚̙̣̪͎̹̺͍̜̺̱̣͉͖̫͖͇̪͇̝̠̹̠͇̥͍̠̺͎̬͈͎̥̦̰̩̦̖͚͔͕̫̝͉͖͉̳̳̦̳͉̞͕̻̺͇̭̱͓̩͚͙͈̖̲̭͍̪͕͎̬̜͈͇̯͙̮͈̻̙̿̀͛̏̀̐͌̔̓̀̓͛̃̓̊́̒̄̿̍̿̏̈̍̋̿̆̃̄͑̄̈͒̽͗̈́̾͋̏̉͊̄̐̿̋̓́̒́̒̉̀͒̐̇̑͌̄̃͆̎̅̑́̈̇͆͛̀̒̾̌̊̂̽̊̈́̓̃͊̾̓͗̆̃̌̄͛̒̑̐̀͑̀̽̽̍̌̅͊̍̈́̒̀̂̍̇́̇̐̀̾͌͋̏͗̃̓͗͌̎̑̃͊̔̇̈́̊̈́̈́̋́̅̉͆͐́̀̀͋̀̾͌̇̏̓̀̏̃̈́͆̈͌̈́͆̃̓̍̉͊̀̂̈́͆̂̾͌͑̑̆̑̓̇́͗͊̉̈̽̈͐̏̄́͒̐̑́̾̑̂̌̍͋̋̾́̽̄͆́̈́̇̽̾̓͐͌͗̅̒̿̒̇͛̈́͋̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̗̙̻͎̰̱͖̲͕̫͇͙̥͈̺̩͉̥͇̞̲̲͙̮̮̳̩̖̪͎̮̥̬̖̮͕̘͓͉̻̪̫̲͍̪̿̒̎͛͌̔̊͛̋́̀̅̒̾̃͌̎̑̈́͐͗̈́̾̀̏̑́̂̄̊̈́̈́̌̀̑́̍̿͐͗̄̄͒͐͛́̅̾̈́͌͐̿̑̑́̅̿̾̅̋̉͐̓͗͗̄̈́̽̿̇͐̀̿̐̀̀̎̋͂̀̀̎̅̓̄̀́͗̏̌̇͒͒̂͒̊͂͆͆́͆̀͛̌̾̌̀̎́͗̑͊́͗̒̅̓͒̈́̀̂̄̍́̿̆̌̆̆͋͐̈́̔̔̐̊̉̀̀͌̓̒͋̽̑̀̑̿̃̾̒̑̋̿̿͊̏̃͛̀̌̈́̌̈͋̒͗̈́͑̆̋̎̏̈́̀̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅt̷̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̬̫͈̝̥̜͖̭̱̺̘͈̹̥̮̗̱̟̲̰̤͔̤̜̟̹̫̗̲̻̣͔͕͚̳̺̲͖̭͕͇͇͈̣͕͈͍̝̺̫̹̖̮̯̟̫͇͇̥͉̻̻͔̲͔̣̪͚͔̺̺̗̗̭͉̣̮̘͍͔͕̱̲̞̮̹͙̘͕͇͔̭̬̤̯̗͚̮̖͍̣̤̥̭̼̥̙̮͕̗͔̜̩͇̼͙̱͈̙̮̦̟͔̘͖̜̲̗͇̱̪̮̰̰̺͈̻̤͕̣̦̫͕͚̣͉̤̝͙̫͈̠̗̻̥̲̗̰̞͉̙͍̼͉̩̳͖̹̗̞̙̘͎̭̥͙̪͉̞͈͕͉̰̱̜̖͍̩̺̟̤̥̫͈̞̤̼͚͇͕͚͉̩̖̗̝̱̣̰͚͙̮̳̒͊̀͋̿̏̈̌̓́͐̾̉̿̽̄̈́̓̑̎̑̌͑̅̄́̅̾̒̈́͂̒̀̓̄̾̀̀̈̋̀̿̑̋͋̽̀̂͐̈́̽̃̽͆̀͛̍̎͊͒̌͂̅̉̓̔͛͆̀̆͂̓̄͑̈́̂̇̿̊̈́̈́̀̆̾͒̒̇̀̓͐̎́̈́̔̑̐͊̄̈́͌́̂̑͐̈̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̷̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̛͚̭̞͚͎̙̼̰̯͚̥̫̥̼̰̟̪̣͖̲͕̭͔̳̖̣̗̼͕̣͈̯̹͎̮̙̭̺̯̳̠̣̞͚̩̮̦̭͔̯̼̠̯̟̦͔̣̬̠̻͎̯̟̯̜͚̪͙͚̲̘̠̙̣̜̟̺͚̠͉̳͖͕͕̣̰͙̜̼̪̟̻̹͎̖̫͈̲̗̹̭̻̲̖͖̫̩͕͍̬͖̺͚̯͈͎͈̻̲̹͔͔̪͎͓̦̰͍̹̥̻̙̣̣̮̥͙̹̜̘̹͚̩͓̼͎̲͚͖̬̖͎̞̩̱͙̓̾͒̌͊͗̐̿̌̏̏͂̆͒̇̏̾͂̂̀͒̆̐͂̃̐́̉̈́̐̌̐̓̓̀̈̇̇̔̽͆͒̈́̾̈́̇͆̀͒̈́̔̽̓̅̿̌̏̈́͑̑̉̌̓̽̾͆̌̆͊̿̈̾̈́̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅȩ̴̡̨̡̨̛̟͎̘̠̙̦͖͕̯̼̣̲̤͍̙̼̪̫̬͚͇̩̬̟̣̭̱͚͓̲̘̪̙̖̟̭̬̤̹̺̼͍̺̣̟̪̩̘̝̫̰̱̤͇̙̻͙͕̋͋̆́̿͋͆̂̎̏̊͑̍̈̄͊̓̈̍̂̆̓͋̋̇̅̃̓͐̔́͂͗̽̐͊̍̎̀̍̏̈̄̾̒͌͊̔͂̾̌́̄́͂͆͒̇̈́̒͗̊̂̌͌̉̂̉́͂̒͆̃̌̋̿͊̀̓̎̅̿̉̊͛̈́̇̾̓̇͒̃̽̆̐̑̔̓̂͛̓͂͒̿͐́̉̐̿͒̈́͊͊͐̅̉͗̉̌̊̔̀̀̀͆̆̏̈́́̾́̎̏̂̍̉̐̇̓͛͊̈̄̇̓͒̈́̅̊̍̇̂̓͆́̀̌͛̅̄̊̏̀̂̇̄͌́͂̊͊̍̀̍̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̱̹̪̬̩̻̘̱͇̞̩̙͙̟͚͚͖̮̙̥̝̪̺̱͍̣͓̬̼͙̣̪̖͇̹̙̜̙̮̫̯̪̺̩̭̝̖͈̮̝̥̖͇͚̦̼̭̫̳͈̗̼͚̲̬̮̪̜͍̭̣̼̬͉̜̲̝͈̲̣̖̦͓̫̠͕̳̖͇̗̤̮̙̰͓̭̳̯͍̜̦͙͕̭̠̹̤̥̭͖̪̮̹̙̲͇͓̱̟̠̰̞͎͖̘̻̦̯̤͍̲̩̙̺̞̝͓͖̜̘̥̪͉̫͙̥͍̮͈̥͚͕̜̱̬̼̭̟̙͍͉̤̟͎̼̗̟̭͙͎̞̻̠͍̙̹̠͓͖͎͓̝͓̤̳̞͎̤̺̻̪̺̲̻̦͙̻̞̰̗̦͉͇̞̠̯͈͇̭̜͎̦̻̖͇͓̖̤̖̱̩͓͈̮͕͕̳̭̘͖̬͍̦̳̀̆̉̓͛̂̈̍́̒̀̀̑̈́̈́̄̂̉̀̐̈́̀̏̾̓̀̃̇̀͂̽̅̽͋̑̀̑̇̈́̾̓͒̾̇̍̑̇͗̐̋̎̎̋̿͊́̒͆̀̉͒̍̋̐͆̊̉̈́͊̉́̒̐͂̄̑̐͑͊́̀̌̎̿̅̔̓͆̾̊͛͋͛͋͑͂͒̏̑́́͌̀͌͗͋̄̈͛̏̔̈́̿̆̅̅̈́̊͌̆͊͌͌͂͌̍̈̉͆̉͋͊̎̅̈́͆͆͆͂̋̈̆̆́͐̆̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̷̧̡̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͇̘͓̹͈̲̟̖̺͓̯͍̮͖̙̻̤̹̼̤͙̦̬̳̪̰͕͔̬͎͍̗̥̱̫̮̞͎͉͓̹̯͚̹͈̲̖͓͖̮͇̥͖̺͉̖̤̝̠̼̣̳̪̘̹̫̞̬̪̦̣̰̠͙̥͕̬̬̰͍̖̺̭̘̟̩̥̼̝̮̤̺͕͎̫̹̞̰͇͉̣̭̹̥̞̝̪̳͈̥͖̘̗̝̬̙͙̱͈̠͕͇̤̫̤̝̹̯̖͕̟̹̠̙͉̝͈̳̬̦̬͕͈̼̦͎̜̦͍͍̳̳̪̱̥͇͖̝̦̻͈͚̗̞̞̺̯̥̟̣̱̯͉̜̱̱͍͈̙̜͓͇̳̯̳̝͕̻̞̖̰̯͔̤̯̺̼̜̱̝̩̩̭͓̳̼̤͉͈̟͙̗̼̭͍̯͕̹̺̰͍̖̖͈͙̙͉̰͖̺͚̱̬͚̞̪͖͈͇̭͓̱̮̼̰̯͋͗̎͆̋́̇̇̈́̀̏̈̊̆͋̏̀͐͗̋̊̀͊̓̈̂̽͐̀̀̇̅̇́̌̄̔̈́̄̒͛̓͋͒͆̀̐̌͗̾͌̇̔̉̂͒̉̔̋̽̋͑̅̽̄͛́̽́̉̄̏̎́̎͗̉̀̀̈́͒̑̾̀̆̐̔̄̽̃͂̆̃̈́͒̈́͌̿͋̎̔̾̑͊̈̅̀́̈́͒̐̎͒͊̅̊̈́̋́͆͂̃̾̀̄̇̃͗̂̀̉̿̀̉̃̎͂̎̅͒̄̈̐̈́̔́̒̐͐̅̔̎̌̊̍͂͋̐͋̿̎̽̔̊͗̏̿̆̏͒̍̍̈́̉͒͗̓̀̀́͛̏͂̉̔̊̽͆͂̉̂̔̀̾̎́̅̎̍̓̓̑̄͊̔̓́̆̔͊͛́̀̒̏̐̎̍̆̈̒̎̌͌̄̏̄̇̏̃͌̔̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅw̴̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̡̢̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̱̰̤̳̹̞͇̟̣̣͚̬̯͇͎̺͔͉̣̜̙͖̖̞͓̖͎̭͇̮̺̟̙͇̗̱̤̯͉̜̱͖̦͕̲̜̹͖͍̯̣̲̲̤̤̙̭̟̖̖̤̠̥̞͉͕̜̺̖͇͉̪̫͓̮̹̩͔̖͙̥̜̜̙̦̳͓̪̤̺̪̣͙̙̗͎͖͉̱̯̜̥̬͎͍̮͓͚̜̹̪̟̥̲̣̮̱̺͙͚̬̝͕̺͓̗̠͕̗̭̗̥͔̲̣͙̞͉̲͕̗͚̪̗̩̞̞̣͓̺̮̙͓̜̝̳̼͎̬͍͚̹̠̤̱͚̩͍͓͕̙̙̥̹̞͚̻̦̝̭̣̯̟͖͔̪̪̤̪͚͖̝̬̝̙̬͚̯̜͈̼̺̼̣̮̳̰̟̞̫͍̲̙̹̬͍͙͈̻̮̖̋́͆̒̌͛͑̆̆́̆͊̎̆̀͌́̎́͑̅̊̈́̀̇̔͋͛̿̉̒͐̂̍͋̾̈̏̈́̑̍̃̏̽̀̍̽̂̀̈̒̈́̆̓̈̿̇̍̂̋̏̈́͌̊̃̍̄̓͊́̒͆̽̌̆͆͂̄͋̒͌͒̀͐́̐̀͊̎̉̐͗́̈́̿̀͌̈́̑̽̃̾͌͑͋̒̽͐͊͐̇́̈́̃͒͆̽̅͗̓̋̆̑͌͊̃͒́̈́̎͗͋̅͌̿̍̋̽͂̈͐̐̔̏̃̽̈̈̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅî̵̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̘͇͙̰͈͓̖͎̖̖̜̤̰̲͓̻̳̯̰̗͔͉͍̤̲͈̖̭̫̭̦͉̖̯͙̮͔̠̲̤͇̮͚̺̪̥̩͖̜̥͚͕̲͙͔̼̬̯̜̟̹͔̮̰̻͙̼͓̘̹͖̰̞̲̠͈͍̻̪̬͙̠̣̰̺͍̺̯͖̟̳͔̟̰̦̪͍̘̪͖͚͉̹̣͍̮̙͓̻̙̯̞̘̪̗͔͕̤̺͉͔̙̼̜͔̗͓̹̯̖̦̠̱̝͎̮̺̪͕͓̹̯̹̩̰͍͔͓̗̪͕̜̳̣̼̮̰͕̹̯͚̱̝̙̝̠̞̻͍̣̼̳̦͕͎̞̙͚̬̫͓̜̙̪̥̝̠͓͕̞͓̞̰̪͚͉̘̦̙̘̬̺̳͔͍̲̺̰͓͎̝̻̖̥̪̖̞̗͙̺̹̗͈͉̫̱̻̝̯͓̘͉̩̬̤̼̤̩̳̖̠̹̝͚̞̱̣͖̲̯̫̬̟̮̗̈́̐̔͋͆́̆̽͒̄̿̇͑͑͐̉̓͆̍͌̒̃͊͆̃͑̀̾͆͆̓͐̆̎́̈́̈́͒́̈̉͌̄̈́͗̉̐̔̈́͂̀͛̑͒͆̔̌͐̌́͌̽͛̾̓̓͊͋̉̉͑̐̓̐̏̂͑͌̆̀̿̇͗̅̃̋̐͗̍̉̈́͒̋̑̿̾̓̀͆͗́͋̌͋͋́̇͑̽̀̋̄̍́̈́̽̊̌́̽͊̒̌̈́̄̈̀̀̾̑̇̔̽̈͛́́̀̃̋̀̈́͂̏̅̄̀͊͒̍̀̓̄͛͐̆̆͊̎̃̌̅̉̂̑́̓̌͌̈́͑̂̐͂̍͛͒̓͌̈̒̇̽͌̀̓͋͌̾̾̂͗̏̓̈́͂̆͌̈́̒̊̃̀̓͑̇́̌̏̀̽̐̀́̃̋̓́̐̐̀͌̆͌̄̂͒͑̾̄̽͒̐͆̌̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̨̡̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̖͇̖̫̱̫̬̜̬̭̻̫̦̲̪͖̗̩̲͍̟̝̜̙̖̤͓͇̤̥̼̥̰͕̗̤͇̜̮͔̣̹͕͇̱̙̣̮̦̦̝͇͎͈̜̦̦͔͇̥̯͍̗̬̠͈̖͙̠̻̣̰̤̟͓̞͎͈͈̲̲̹̯͇̠͍͎͚̺͈̻̮͚̤͖̗̝̗̪̯̱̏͐̋̍͒̄͋̋̉̏̈̓̇̅̑̓̓̑̽̂̅̓̿͂̓́͋́̆̉́̇̉̀̅̈̀̿̌͊̊͗͒̂͑̽͋̀̑̀͌̅̂̆̿́͋̿͌̐͊̾̽̓͗̒́͑̓͑̓̀͗̎̇͋̓͆̈͋̽͊͆̽̉͑̋͗̈̀͂͋̇̽̉͆̈́̃̏͒͐̀̈̃̈́̈́͋͛̃͂̅͒̇̾̊̉̐̓́̀̋̒̈́̄̃̈́́̀̏̔͋͛̌̄̿̔̓̾͛̊̍̃̏̇͑̿̓̍̏̎̆̇̾͒̈́͌͒̈́̃̑̄̒̔̐͗̍̈́̌̈́̌̉̂̽̅͋͋̌̾̀̊̓̽͌̌̂̂͊̉̍̀̍͒͒̑̈́̃̈́̑̀͛̈́̾͌̽͆̀̑́͐͆̈́̍̏̋́͂̆͘̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝c̷̢̨̧̛̛̱̲̻͓̩͚̬͙̦̠͙̭͉̯͗̀͑̓͊̋̈́̇̃̾̌̋̉͒͐̔̐͋͑̏̊̆̍̋͐͋̂͌̊̓́̆͒͆̊̅̀̒̔̂̓̇̊͛̒̓̎̅̍̿̇͗̅̿̇̐̒́̔̈͒̑̽̊͗̊̆͒̈́̔͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͝ḩ̷̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩̼̰͍̤̠̞̦̻̝̟̟̝̠̠̬͖̹̥̫̱̱͎̻̗̜͍͉̭̜͇̫͚̝͇̟͉̺͓̥̦̲̬̹̣̬̼̠̬͕̣͙̩͙͓̼͚͚̩͙̭̹̭̫̫͉̳̟̣̼̪̹̙͖̭̟̘̞͔̖̲̩͍̯̱͉͈̩̬̯̠̫̭͐̒̉̿̇̒͌̐͐͛̐̅̒̌̌͌͋͂͌̎̿̀̃̓̏͐̓̉̀̾͂͆͗̓͊̿͑́́̊̃͂̽̓̋̒͂̌̀͆͐̔̈̓́́̍̇̇́͂̐͑̿̍̀͂̍͗̇̀̔̋̍̿̄͛̀̄̎̐̐̄͌̍̏͐̋̈́̅̾͌̈́̑́̅̽̊̄̑͋̒͊͑́͗̂̎̌̽͂̈̅̇̈́̀̐̿̾̾͋̇̃̅̐́̄̍͑͂̾̐̀́͊̾̓̃̒̈̓̾̓̀̿́̎̈́̀̀̎͂͗̂͌͂̍̈́̊̐͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̧̛̛̤̩͕̖̮̙͈̼̳̲̬͙̙͉̙͕̮̘̳̞̩͙̝͙͉͉͙̜͍̳̩͔̞̮͇̞͙͉̩͇̒́͊̋͂̆͛̑̂̋̂́̍̅̍́̄̍̃͐̀́̏̿̅͋̏̔̾̉̊̏͛̐͂̾̄̓̾̒̈́͌̓̀͂͛̓̌͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅơ̵̧̧̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̻̦̭̳̤̳̖̹͕̮̮̜̩͚̝͉̙̦͕̳͖̼̠̳̥͎̣̘͉̣̳͔̞͙̠͙͓̩̼͍̟̠̰̭͚̼̹͓̼̘̼̦͖͔̦̪̣̰͚̫̮̭͙͍͉̦͉̱͉̗̺̫̘̝̟͖̺̪͍̜͔̙͙̟̩̫͓͎̗͍̺̽͆͊͆̄̿̀͛͗͆͛͐̽̉̉̈́̂̔̿̓͛̿̽̈́̊̔̋̓́̀͋͆̓̎̀̔̀͂̒̅͂͒͑̆̅̔͆̄͂̔͌̈́͌̂́̈́̓̈́̈̈̋̇̋̍͋͂̒̐̓́̏͊̃́̾͋̆͊̉́̀͛̈́̌̽̈̐͒̇̀̾̃́̓̀́͗͂́̃̂̌͗̈̾͆̇̈̑̒̈́̔͑̾̑̄̈́̈́̎͗̏̅̊̌͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅņ̵̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͉͍͍̹̹͚̫̞̗͚̤̗̟͇̠̘̙̙̖͎̙͇̠̞̩̮̻̯̜̮̿̈́͋̊̅̊̓̐̐͑̑͋͆̈́̀̍̐̃̍̽͌͋̿̑͋̋̍͑́̓́͋̏̄̎̈́͑͌̽͒̾̎̊̏̄͒͂̾̃̓͆͂̊̆̀̓̔̅̓̾̓̐͒̏̽̓̿̇̅́̀͐͛̈́́͐̏̌͗̄̂̈́̌̑̀̃̄̔̿̀̈́͂̍͗̂̏̑̔̊̅̆̂́̈́͛̐̆̊͐̉͋͂͗́̈́̓̀̆͗́̈́̀͗̅̔͊̈́̍̍͑̏̊̋͛͛͛͋͐̔̾͆̐͐͊͗̒̎̍̿͑̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠.̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̦͓̮͍͚̬̜̫̜̫̳̯̦̞͎̣̠̣͖͓̭͔̤̲͔̯̲͚͖͓͔͍͚̯͋͌̔͌̂̆̑̌̌̓͗͑́͊̓͑̓̃̑̀́̏̉̍͑̌͐̀̂̃̃̈̏͒̿̾̈́̐̑̃͌̀̉͛͛͂̓͛̐͊̾͋̂̒͒͑̉̂̅̈̅̐̆̇̊̇̒̃͗̍̌̈́̿͐̇̇͆̇̐̿̐͗̄́́̿̔́̉̽̓͊̊̔͆̉́́̌̓̏̃̿̿̇̍̉̔́͊͊̅͛̊̿͗̏͆́̑̽͒͐̏̈́̓̈́̾͗͌̈́̊͂͐̀̊̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̡̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̮͚̦̣̠̞̪̬̳͈̻͔͈͖̘̲͔͕̟̳̮̼͕̱͕̩̪͔͖̜̭͍͍̮͎͔̦̝̫̮̗̼͍̼̟͙̟̩̜͇̞̼͉͎̱̯̼̱̺̼̯̟͔̼͓̺̣͋̑̈́̊̏̿̇͒͗̈́̄͊̑̑͗͌̃̈́̈́͛̒͐͒̐̌̀̆͒̍̀̍̐͗͂̅͆̔̾͐̓̋̍̈́͐̃͋̿̿͐͂̂̈́̊̐͊̏̈̀̈́̀̍̌̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅB̶̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̺͚̞̖̬͍̯̮̤͓͙̲̘̻̤͙̭̰̟̹̳͔̰̥͔̖̼̫͖̠̠͇͙̫͚͚̺̩͎͇͔̗̦͙͕͚͎̖̘͇̪͔̯̫͔̤̹̝͇͇͙͎̠̺͚̗̲̫̥͍͔͈͔͕̭̮̭͈̝͍̙͈̫͓̣̝͎̞̠̱̲̺̳͎̖̰̩̼̯̪̣͖̱̹̰̲͓̤̠̜̝͔̗̰̱͖͕̼̫̯̻͈͖̺̬̻̹̪̩̱̺̝̹͈̬̲̫̻͇̺̬̺͎̟͓͈͚͈̗͖̹͉͈̘̩̞͓͖̫̹̻̖̪̫͓͎͕̰̼̣̼̭͔͔̹̣̞̳̳͉͙̟͙̯͙̬̥̟̟̲̦̳͈̞̮̗͇̭̬̬̼̒̈́̊͊͆͒́̂̀̍͐̎̆̓́̐̌̒̊̔͑̈͋͐͗̈̊͋̋͋̓̑̅̄̐́̀̌̄̋͊̎̈́͒̊̈́͛̂̀̀͊̄̉̈́̿͆̈̿̍͛̆͑́̅͐̿͒̈̽̇́̒͂̇̅͂̐̔͂̒̀̊̔̃͋̎͒̌̏̇̍̉̽̔̌͒̀͆̑͆̈̀̂̓͛̄̆̔͊̄́̔͗̋̽̽̅̌́͋̃̅͐̐͛͗͊̇̋̽͊̋̀̄͒̓̓̇̏̇̍̆͐͛͆̑͋̔̈̄̾̾͂̎̊̐͆͛̃̈̅̀̌̈́̾̔̅̒̾̒͊̿́̊̈́̀̏͆͂̓̃̎͆̏̃̽̊̈́̃̔̂͐̎͆̂͊͐̓̆̽̄̊̑͌̅̈́̿̃̀̈́͆͋̄̀͂̈͌̋͂̂̉̀̉͗́̿͌͑̂̈́̒̈̌̂̂͛́͂͐̑̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̶̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̹̳͍̺̥̟͇̝̱̭̳̭̣̻̦͈̝̙̟̞̭̻̗̟̮̝̬̗̖̗̟͉̣̼̭̮̭̙̟͈̰̤̲͖̯̞̳̜͓̖̞̺̳͖͕͈̼̰̥̦̪͈̠͎̻̻̳͖͍̗̥̲͖͎̮͙̪̱̱̬̹̰̱̥̲̲̙̬̘̬͓̲̭͇͔͚̯͔͖͚̺͉̘̼̬̖̬͚̼͔̜͍͈̹͕̫̰͕̘̼̦̝̰͖̹̠̥͇͓̘̪̝̦̝̲̗͚̺̟̝̣̞̥͇̣̝̬̙͚͔̣̼̥̝̫̔͑̀̒̐̅̀̾̏͛̇̿͛̂̀̋̈́̎̉͋̿̒̾̽̀̍̓̓̃̓̎͋̆̓̀͊͋̄͛͑͐̎̇̉̓͊̄̍̋͂͗̑̀̎͂͌̄̊͐́̋̇̃̈́̉̂̋͐͂͋̆͊̅̊̇̒̓̈̎͆͂̀̅̅̈̑̀͌͌͒̾̄̽̾̓̊́͐̀̾̽͛̑̒͐̃̅͂̿̅́̄͛̆̌͛͗̓̊̒͆́̂͐́̅́̈́̏̒̔́̔̀̌̆̈̋̋͌͗́͗̉͑̾̏͆͊̈́̋͗̈́̈́̇̌͛̿̃̂̋͋͗̉̈̈́̅̽̿̿̉̈́̏̉̅̀̅̉̇̍̏̉́̽̿̈͋͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̢̡̡̢̨̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̞̰̥͚̟̫͚̳̤͎̝͖̲̪͎̙̠̩͉̬̖̠̺̭̯̼̫̣̪̯̫͕̠̤̗̹͔̠̖̤̳̭̣͎̱̩͇͕͇̹̼͓̙̻͎͕̗̞̘̻̫̹̱̳͇̱̙̤̫̝̙͔̖̹̲̩̦̫͈͈͍͙̤̺̬̟̖̹͇̖͔̜̟̫̣͍̫͍͎̟̣̺̳̪̘̼̟͔̝͓̤̺̩̖̖̞̞̫͉̘̤̜̖̰̭͚̱͉̜̲̭͎̺̤̣̲̳̭͉̠̦̥̼̹͍̫͕̪̫̬̫͈̫̮̟͍̦̖͔͇̮̬͖̩̪̥͔̲͉͚̗̞̮̺̳̼̙͓̺̱͙̦̬̝̭͈͖̤̖͔͚͖̭̘̭̜̬̱̩̠̻̰̳͚̗͈̞̙̖̰̣̱̜̘͕̤̥̤̟̭̳̩̦͎̦͚̫̲͚͉͙̤̤̝̥̮͙͖̻̤̝̗͕͓̖͔̝̖̠͛̿̀̐̄͋̃́̆͒̿̅͑̈́͋̇͑͐͒́͑͊̆̂̇̉̓̀͋̄͗̒͊̔̂̇̒̀̓̋̈́̎͒́̇̿͊̎̀̾̽́̑̃́̓̍̔̾̉̀̂̈́͒̃͒͗̊̈͐̽̃͗͊̑̑̑̀̎̓͆̽͌͊͌͂̽̉͑͑̔̊͋̐̓̈́̿̄̅̓̓̈̈́͑̅͂͑̊͆͛̽̀̑̃̈͒̔̓̐̏͋͛̀́͌̋̈́͌̓̄̾̏̀̉̅̔̏̒̀́͗͛̄̋͆̍̄̈́̐̿͑̀͌͛̈́͌͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̟͕̤̩̻̤͚̠̗͙̥̹̺̱̩̣̣̤͕̘̙̞̳͚̤̠̹͙͉̹͕̝̺͈̻̦̻̬͙̰̣̣̫̮̦̖͔̖͚͎̝̫͓̬̮̞͚̜͚̥̠̗̬͕̺͍̳̮̹̺͙̦̥̪̞̻̯͓͇̰̮̘̰̭͈͔͉̞͇͍̞̙̳̮̥͎̺̩̻͉͖̳̣͉̞̪̘̲͓͚̣̣̘͓̣͇͈̠̲̺͍̫̥̻̘͍͈̘̜̰̰̬̙̝̠̜̻̥̖̥̘̟̬̯̼̖͓̳͉̺͖͎̩͓̤̖͓̥̖̱̯̲̪̝̼̙̩͔̞͇̼̝̜̝̘̞͈̣̺̱̱̜͕͇̠̲͍̥͉̣͙̝̗̅̊̈̆̊̀̂̐̎͌̽̔̌̿̈́̔́̓͌̿̀̊͐̌̓̿̆͂̆͐́̾̋͂͛̉̽͗͌̉̄͛̔͆̀͛̽͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅï̶̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̡̢̮̺̫͖͖͔͙̩̱͍̮͖̯͎̼̩͓̝̻̦̹̤̤̝͈̠̞̟̼̪͓̦͇̹̭̲̱͎̰͓̫̻͈̳̦͍̣͇̰̘̙̻͈̼̬̗̞̰̫̘͉̳̯͓̘̥̼̩͖̙̬̳̭̱̤̣̦̮̘͔͔̰͚̠̲͙̺̳͕̪͈̘̩̼̥̹̹̠͈̗̻̖̹̥̗̙̦̘̙̯̰̰̳͎̳̖̦̯͗͛͆̾̿̔̈́̀̉͐̂̔̈̋̌̐̋̽̍̇̀̔̓̽̑̓̄̂̉͛̆̐́̇́̽̀̇̃͒̐̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̙̭̟͕̥̫͓͍̻̙̗̤̥̥̠̯̥̜̟͇̲̣̝̦͐̈̏̊̒̋̓͑̀̊̇͗̃̋̔̄́̉͛̈̎́̉́̈́̑̀͑͋͌̌̅̑̅́͗̆́̾͐̄̏̓͆̆̀͗̊͌̾̓̓̄̑̽́̓͒̈́̑̋̉̌̇̅̄͒̅̀͌̈́̃̍͒̇͒͌̋͆͑͗̒͆̐͆̉̈́̃̓̃̈̈́̍̾͒͌͂͐̂́̈́̄̉͌̑͛͊͗͋̾͆͌̓͂̆̉͑͒̽̄̊̒̒̍͒̈̄̆͛̄̑̃̄̊̈́̀̐́̆͛͛̋̎̓͗̂̄̆̉̈́̆͋̔̆͒̐͛̒̽̍͑͋̈̇̔̏̽̒͊͌̈́̂͗͛̅́̂̿͗͌͐́̑͊̂̃̏̌̾̉̽͂̏̄̚͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝s̴̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̮̯̱̻̜̟̜̞̦̰̤̺͓̩̰̗̪̙̥̰͍̻̻̪͈͉͚͎̠̪͙̹̲̙̭̯̫̤̫̞̺͇̠̺̺̟̫̗̹̫͉̳̜̺͓̖̞͓̳̘̰̯̝̠̳̮̳̬̫͎̫͉̠̤̱̲̲̗̰̱̫͕̪̤̦̻͎̯͈̮͈̞̲̥̘̪̙̩̰̱̦̙̥̣̘̘̻̼͙̲͖̠̙̝̦̟̗͍̹̈́͋̌̇͋̓͒̂̓͛͐̾͗̏̅͑̾͒́́̀̂͋̌̃̉̂̄̍͐͆̈̈́͌̅͋̈̍̅̒͗͐͋͊̋̐̑̌̍̈́͆̌̈́̾̍̀̍̄̐̓̿̍̃͌̋͆̈́̽͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅţ̵̡̨̭͙̼̹̙͇̫͔̜̲̦̻̘̘̣̹̹͙̮͎͉̱͉̼̩̩̥͗̑̂̾͛̐́́͒͑̃͛͗̓͒͊̏̅̀̄̽̉͋̄̑̄̌̏̉̀͊̈́̇̂̀̎̒͊̅͒̃̋͌̊̔̉͒̅̍̑̀̊̒̀̿͛̄̽̀̃̈́̽̏̑̎̀́̑́̇̆̏̈́͛͋̊̂̈́̅͐̏̅̅͛̀̉͒̽̍̀͆̒̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅe̷̛̞̩̹͔͔̝̘̦͎̠̫̩͓̥͚͍͖̩̰̥̦̩̖̤̤̯̦̟͕͙͉̙͕̪̟̾̅̈́̊̐̀̈̀̒́̋̑̿̀͌̿̀͂͑̌̏̌͌̀̓̔̐̀͆́́̎̇͂́̓͋̒̈̓̆̍̽̂̆̍̏̓̾̇͑͐͊͋́͋͋̃͛̄͗̌̍̀͗̽͂̒̓̾̓̓̏̉̏̇̉̂̽̽̀̾̅̈́̽͒̋̂̐̒̌͋́͐̏̈́̈́̀͂́̊͛́͗̑͑̍̈́́̓̑̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝a̵̧̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̤̠̠͙̺̘͓̫̩̺̻̪̻̮̣̖͎͈͉̞͔͍̫͕͈̤̙͉͚̳͚̠͎̥̻͖̦͓͍̮̥̠͍̰̬͎̩̮̖̜̘͇͕͈̱͇̱̰͓̫̼̗̼̺͓̬͇̹̻̱̝͓̺̯͓̞̙͚͕̘̫̖͕̙̭̟̱͈̤̩̟̜͚̲͓̰̟̘̤͖͕͈̺̮̟̹͓͚̦̠̬̯̜̦̝͚͚̣͔͚̥̞͛́̈͑̏̊̌̓̑̇̒̏̑͑̇͑͐̌̈́́̀̑̈́́̌͌͂̓́̈́̎͆̏̾͗͛̈́̑͆̓̀͒͐͆͋̑͊͑͊̏̈́͑̾̏̓̈́̅̉͒̎̉̽̏̍͊̌̋͊̀̂̍̃̃͐͑͋͛̓̌̿̐̄̂̓͑̈̉͛̀̔͊̃̍̉̒̃̈́̑̉͋͗̽͒̇̃̆̀̀́̆̈́̄͆͆̎͐̽̊͋͛͗̋̋̒͌̐͒͐̿́̇̈́́̀͒̑̽̆̃̀͛͒͛͒́̾͌̆̃̔͂̽̌̎̾̽̈̀͂̈́̏̈́͐̉̃̇̂̇͗̆̈́̈́͌̎̓̈́͋̈͑̆̓̆̔̍͐̽̀̚̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝d̶̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̪͖̦͍̘̪͍͓̪̟͚̠̟̥̯̰̳̱̰̜̗̀̄͐̀̔̀̓͛͌̿̈́̾̄̏̒̅̑̓̉̈́͗̆͒͂̉́̉͋̓́́̐̀̎̅̈͐̐̿̽͌̓͌͋͂̅̋̿̓̇̅͂̎͒͌͒̈̈́̊̅͗̏͗̃͌̂́͊̏̽͊͒͗͊͋͋̈́̐̐̅̓͌͒͗̀͆͌̾̈́̊̈́̈́̀̔̂̈́͌̓̎͆̿̉̀͌̅̀͑̂͒̊̇̀́͑̈́̂̿͒̌̓́͗̿̆͆̒̈́̃̍̅̊̓̽͗͂̂̊̃̌̎͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̶̡̛̛̬̤̟̮͛̓̋̀̈́̓̈́̇͗͊͊̎̅̐́̿̊͑̈͆̎̂̆̓̽͆̊̎͋̆̉̀̊͊̉͂͗͋̂́̈́͂͒̍̄͂̅̅͛̈̅͛̐͗̐̀̆͊̐͛̏͛̆̿̓͒̈́͊͂͊͑̇͐́̀̋̐̐́̀̑́̏̅̔̿̇̃̒͌̀̋̓͒̅͂̆̏̿̅͛̍̇̓̋̃͌̃͋͌̆̇̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ơ̶̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̢̧̛̙̤̯̥̫̰͇͇̭͍͇̣͈͖͔̥̞̫̺̲̠̩̣̗̙̪̤̩̗̠̳̞͚̫̻͕͎̜͇̯̻̩͎͎̬͕͓̟̲̳̰̫̜̥̣̲̬͕͙̼͙̞̘͓͚̬̼͈͎̘̬̯̹̖̻͚͕͙͉̟̯̺͕̳̜̪̱̮̣̖͎̅̎̀͗̆̾̅̍̀̆͒̀͗́̿͆̈́̎́͐͂͌͛̽̍̑̊̽̈́͊̋̾͒͗́̑̐̽̉̐̇͒́̒̔̾̐́͂̏́̍̋̂̽͋̈́͋̈̍̈̌̇͆̅̔̇̐̇͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̷̨̧̨̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̠͓̯̝̻̪̣̱͙͇̗̙̰̳̙̪͖͇̻̰̞̺̰̫̼͍̫̣̦̤͈̟̼̪̳͇̤̪̥̜̞͕̒̓̿̾̏̃̀͗͊̉͗̅̒̊͌̈́͋̿͊͂̽͑̽͐̃̐̀̾̓̍̍̔̃̅̐͊͆̐̈́̇̆̄́̔̀́̂̓̏̒̈́̅̔͛̾̾̽̈́͌͒̊̃̅̐̊̔́͒͑̒̈́̄̿̌̓͗͆̈́̎͆̒̄̀͆̔̀̎͑͂͐̈́̂̓̎̓̑͗͌̏̀̎̌̐̈́̂̈͆͋͊̈́̇̕͘͘̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ ̸̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̛͙͈̥͉̫̦̖͎̞͚̤̥͉̼̳̖͔͈̱͕͉͍̠͕̻̯̦̬̳̬̻͔̜̯̫̝͓̗̖͇̗̥͓̝̣̫̤̥͓̭̋̄̍͛͊͒̂̓͛͋́̈̍̂̐̑͐́͛̉̒̂̅͌̐̔̀͋̀́́͛̒͛͐͐̐̌̋̈́̀͋̀̋̀̃̊̽͂́̒̔́̊͑͒̎̎̀̋͑̽̄̉̑̄̽̑̾͐̓͛́̿͆́͂̊͌̋̄̅́́̅̈̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅd̸̨̢̡̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̢͍͔̯̳̤̩̗̘̖̖̺͍̱̰͇̪̬̳͈͇̪̹̟͖̼̳̟͇̩̺̤͎̩̫̫͎̟͕͍̞̺̬̲̫̯̠̹̟̼̩̦̹̝̜̭̖̺̯̻̥̜̬̙̺̖͖͙̣͔͎̺̻̟̗̻̫̣̫̱̹͇̬͓̥͖̤͔͚̺̞̻̻͙̮͙̳̖̲͕̺̜͙̤̱̙͉̹̟̯̺͖͖͙̙̻͙̹͚̟̞̙̲̝̠̪̝̦̣̦̠̻̬̞͇̖̠̻͙̣̟̯͍̯̖͕͚͖̰͈̪̪̬̺̭̼̬̣̙̟͔̖̘̺̟̗̙̮̻̥̩̳̤̖̦̤̞̩͈͍̻̩̬̞̱̟̗̰̺̻̠̜̱͉̯̫͖̰͍̹̖͍͉͔̟͎̐̈́̃̿͂̅̈́͑͗̉͑͐͋͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅī̵̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̱̖̞̰͔̭̹̟̙̹̞̹͇̱̰̭͖̳͙̯̣̣̹̗͈̖̰͔̪͈̥̗̗̳̜̝̥͙̺̪͕͖̣̺̳̰̬̺͔͖͖̘̞̭̥̠̮̤̠̻̯̥͍͖͔̂̐̀̎̐̃̈̀̽́̄͂̅͌͑̈̎̆̇̐̈́̾̽̈́̀͗̓̄̉͌͐̃̂͑̅͛̿̈̏̾̿͛̉̓̎̆́̎̈́̈̽̓̈̀̆̓̄̉͛͑̊́̎̽͌̊̃̈́̌̄̏̓́́̃̏̑̎͂͌͊̓́̓̅̆̐͆̎͌́̐͋̅̅̅̈̄̔̄̀̏̔͌͌̾́̀̍̆͗͗̀̂͑̑̌̽͛͂̀̐̀̒̔͑̆̂̊̾̂̌́̈̂̊͐͑͗̽̎̽́͑̉̀̓͊͒̋͂̒͗͒̈̓̒̿̀̽͑̾̒̑̾̔̆̿͒͑̉͐̿̈́̊̈̈́̈́̀̓̎́͊͌̀̏̈́̀̒̊̃̉̌̌̎͛̌̓͂̒͊͗̄̓́́͋͊̆̋̍͒̓̏͗͒̈̏̀̿͒̾̊̈͐̀̊̃̉͑͛̅͊͆̓͋̈́̿̕̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅs̸̢̧̧̡̛̛͖̤͍̱͍̖̟̥͉̮̲̮͉̬̭̳̬͙̣͚̩̟̣̰̪̮̼̱͎͕̪̮̝͑̓̈́͌͂̽̍͂̀̎͋̈́̈́͒̈́̊͐̓͛̀͋̍̐̎̈̐̑̽̅͊̽̆͆̇̅̅̆̈́̄̽̓̌̿̑̈́͐̌͛̾̀̀͐̿̃̒̄̑̄͛̌̍̇̂̐̿̉̋͗̃̈́̆̈́̃̊̆̒͆̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ä̵̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛͇̟͎̪̞̱̯̥̯͔̹͈̰͖̦͚̭̻͔͔̰͍̤̮̹̤̲̘̘̺̥͓̳̻͖̜͇̲͚̲̪̱̻̫̠̹͉̞̩̹̦̥͖̹̪̺͕̝̩̹̩̹̘͖͙̺̝͙͎̬͙̫̳̼̗͉̳̫̩̤̮̯̟̝̤̤͚̳̮̞̮̻̙͉̰͍̹̥̖̩͖̹͖̳̻͓̘̦̫͖̖͚̞̠̰̞̟̟̲̺͓̖̖̜̣̙̜̬͙͖̝͎͙͚̭͖̣̹̰̮͇̞̝͉͚̘̼̝̗̩̱͇͓̮̠̪̲͓͔̯̗̩̰̩̬̥͇̘̙͈̣͙̦͎̲̘͍̞̥̹̬̖̬̪͔̲̹̼͈̳͙͖̗͇͉̻̙̫͈̘͖̥̗͖̘̤͇̲̲̰̖̼̤̺̟̩̘̗͚̪̖̣̳̗͚͇̥͕̻̘̣͔̲͚̪̰̮̳̺̝̺͙̝̤͖̬̺͔͕͓̟̞̙̠͔̬̺͓͙̠́̐̑̍̓̊͗̈̃̀̐̇̑̈́̈́̏͑͌͆̂́̄̅̂̓̋̽̋̈͒̉̌̀́͋̋̇̉̐̉̉͗̈̈́̄͗̃̏̓̓͐́͒̆̿̐̆̑̈́̾͑͑͛̆̀͛́͗̋͑̈́͐̉͂͑́̔̃̇̇͛͐͆̆̀̃̈̓͑̔͛̾̇̒̀͗̓̈̔̾̔̽̉̀͛̈́̈́̋̇̃̀̅͋͑̐͌̋́̅̏̇̐̊͗̒͂͊͗͊͛̀͆̎̈̀̔̀͒̊̓́̄̓̄́̓̿͒̓̆͌́̔͗̎͆̇̓̇̇͆͌͋̀̓̔͂̐͑̿̔̔̌͐̑̊̏̆͛̐̓̾̽̿͆̌̋̀͋̀̐̎̅̇̈́́̆̋̀́͌̂̿̀̄̈̈́͛͌̓͐̍͑̽́͒͒͆͊͋͑̓̈́̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅp̴̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͎̲͍̠͉̰̥͔̼̮̹̘̜̯̲̱͍̻̘̗̟̫̪͚̥͇̣̗̙̹̦͙͚̠̠̩̖̙͚̖̱͙̞̭̝̤͓̘͈͙͉̖̘̜̞̲̮͚͓͖̬̟͙͎̮̗̺͓̼̳̖̝̪̹̯̤̜̤̜̝̮͈̣̮̱͕͖̞̱̲͇͇̝͍̬̘̯̪̗̙̞͚̬̙̲̻͇͉̼͚̦̼̪̟̖̭̥͔͇͙̣̘̤̥̞̱̹̹̟̮̹̼͉̥̗̬̫͍̜̦̠̦̘̦̳͍̘̱̥̖͎̝̟͕̤̣̭̲̲͚̪͇͉̭͚̻̣͕̱̩̱̪̗̘͖̮̰̖͚̠̝͓̭̦̹̭͕̙̗̭͕̰̰̠̞̬͚̰͇͇͈͇̟͚̪̯͇̘̫͈̝̹̦̟̬̺̜͔̫͕̮͓͙̻͔̝͎̜͙͇͇͉̹͍͙̮̥̱͇̥͎͕̝̀͋͆̏̂̀͊̈́̀̏̔̓͊̊̓͐͌͑̂̑͐̈́͛͑́͛͂̿̔͒̄͋́̏̈́̈́̽͒̌̂̒͋̄͐̃̿͆̾̓̉̋͊́̔́̇̈͗͑̇̽̔̐̽̾̀̿̓͒͐̌̒̎̏́̂̈͆̾̄̄͐̂͐̏͊̈́̽̂̓̍̊̍͋́̈́̌̆̍̓̅̈́͊͌͐̉̒͌̓̇͛̾̄͗͑͊͗̌̈̊͂̉́̌̓̿̋̐̎̎̊̈́̊̉̊̀́̅̀̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅp̸̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̬͖͖̹͈̫̬̣̜̹͈̘̙̭̙̳̤̮̼̤͙̦̺̯͔̹̖͍̻̠̼̥̗̫̮͔̭͕̙̤̩̻̳̖̱̘̦̲͚͔̱̗͙̟̮̰͓̺͓̺̦̞̙̭͎̳̯̥̰̣̤̟̪͔̗̗̗͖̯̯͓̱̯̺͉̙̰̮͚̻͎̺̜͙̩͚̙̖̰̬͕̪̦̩͓͎͕̞̥̗̹̩̲̼̭̗̟͚̲̠͕̗̘̼͖͚̞̘̥̝̺͈̣̤̜̘̹͇͙̻̤̗̙̘̻̭̝̣̻̜̙̗̞͚̟̖̦͕͙̖̹̩̼̮̯̰̰̙̖̼̣̱̫̗̟̲̳̘̼̯̲̩̜̬̬͎͎͔̮͕̱̹̹̺̠̞͉̮̞̠̣̭̼̰͉̦̬̲͓̫͉̼͈͓̃͒̂̈́̊͂̽̉̏̈́̂̏̌͒̓͐̌̏̈́͑̈́͗͒̔̎͂̋͗͂͛͊̉̋̽̌̌́̑́̽̀̋̄̓̅͐̈́͊̓͆͊́̄͋̈́͛͊̒̏̈́̍̆̒͒͋̊̓̇̍̐͆̊̅̋͊̈̎̓́̈͗̃̑̂̀̀͆̉̍̿͗̉̈͆̈͆͌̍̈́̅̓̈̊̈́͊͐̓͗̅͒̋̀̔͛̇̈́̀̋̏͐̊̆̉̔͆̍̀̿̉̓͗̿̈́̀̋̏̍̈͑͋̌͌̐̀̿̔̓̑͆͌̂̿̈́̏͋͛̓͑̈́͐͌͒͛̈͊̅̐͂̆͒̒̿͆́͂͊̇͐̀́̓̈̾̽̌̈́̏̆͂̽̑͆̽̉̐͒͐͊̃́̐͗̂̏͋̊̈́̎͐̈́͋̌̅͌͌̈́̓̉̆͌̓̄̔̃͛̌̓͒̊̑̍̓͋̈́̅͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̩͔̦̜͈̙͈͓͉͙̘̲̬̜̩͍͈͉̙̼̯̦͇̫̠̣̯̩͕̮͕̳̗͉̘̩̬̯̪̞̻̫͕̳̰̰̖̰̻̯͖͙̭̦̣͍̲̱͓̯͚͇̹͕͙̜͙̮͓̲̥̰̗͓̤̲̟̝͚̘̺͚̣̪͙̝͇͕̠͉̲̖̖̲̗͔̹͚̜̲͉̯̪͕̲͔̬̖̗̦̺͈̣̞͚̬̺̯͖̰̯͖̝̜̰͕͈͙̲̝̭̠̗͙͍̜̺͕͚̖̲̖̪̱̹̤̝̭̯̖̞̟̲̼̞̙̰̱̻͚̱̖̻̱̲͓̘̞̬̣̯̤̰̗̦̠̘̖̜̻̘͔̥̅̃́̔͋̄̋͛̐̋̔́͐̓̔̈́̒̓̈́̋̃̈́͑͗̍̐̈́͌̈̌̐̅̀͑̏͐́̃̾̂̽͆̈́̎̽̌̃̃̊́̉̔̆̃͗̎͛̒̍̂̈́̾͛́̈́̀̐̇̽͗́̋͂͋̃̉̎̔̆͗̈́͊̇̓̄̈́͆̈͑͆̈́̿̇̈́͊͒̀̑̒̓̓̒̂̈͋̅̓͌͐̌̈́͑̀̽̈́̊̐͗̌̓̽̊̀̔͒̏̇̀̀̀̃̑͂̾͛͗̍̍͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅä̵̢̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̢̧̛̪̦̮͉͙͖͎̩͕̫͖̱͔͓̫̲͔̻̖̖̲̯̠͉͉͇̺͉̤̫̠̗͈͈̩̼̗̙̯̼͖̜̻̘͔̼̖̠͔̥̺̗̖͍̘͇̤̺̝̮̻̙͉͉̗͖̟̺̹̗̭̺̻̬̝̥͎͈̰̼͍͙̻̪̱̰̫̪͇͖̖͔̮͇̳̘̺͎̥̠̜͙̻͎̹̜̱͈̰̘͇̖͉̟̻̯̰̫͚͔̫͖͉͔̼̗̙̖͓̻̖̦̲̳̩̜̭̝̻͇͉̦͇̖̩͎̣̘̮̱̝͓͓̟̩̮̘̮͎͍̟̣̗̩́̒͗̀͊̄͋͗͗̑͆͗̀̿̈́̉͑̐̆̈́͊̆̊̋́͂̽̉̾̌̄̅͑̾̔̍̏̓̑̂͛̇͌͒͌̃͋̈́͛͋̐̇̾̈́̈̓͑̓͊̀̏̔̓̃̂͂̄́́̆̎̈̈́̒́̿͌̍̃̒̒͌͒̌̎̂̽́́̔̉̉̔̌̇͑̋̂̄̍̓̾̌̌̓̈́̾̏̽̆͊͒͛̉̈́͐̈́̈́̈́͋̍̄̇̀̉̆̎̀͑̈́̊̀͊͐̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̛̛̛̛̪̖̩̪̰̘̫͉̱̣̩̠̥̦̘̳͚͓̜̳̲̙̈́̐̌̔̂̐͌͆͋͗̆͊̿̏̂͛́́̎͑̔͛̈́̌͊̉̊̍̑͑̏̓̈́̋́̐͒͑̆̀͆̈́͒̅͊́̔̅̈́̉̒͆̏̀̂̿̒͐̌̇̌̓͋͗̊̀̀̔̏́̆̿̕̚̕͘̕͠͠͠ī̷̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͇͍̝̮̻͚̮͓̗̤̖̖̪̝̖̫̫͕̮̟͓͙̼̰̻̯̭̯̲̳̠̲̹͈̺͈̻͚̳̰̬̬̹̺̦̜͈̰̗͔͖̦̫̣̣̹̜̺̪̗͍̠͎̜̲͎̖̼̼̱̞̬̪̞̰͓̟̣͎͍͓̝͕͇̝̯̯̮̺̺͈͍̪̩̙̝̲͉͉̥̹͍̞̻̲̪̲͎̮͚̺͉̮͍͈̝̩̻̬͇̳͍̞̩̥͔͉̲͚̭͓̩͖̪̘͔̞̪̟͍̦̙̝̳̱͍̤̦̟̘͔̝͓͖͕̜͚̜̪͍̰̱̘̓̍̋̇̽̃͋̏͐͛͊͋̒̂̑̏̂͋̎̂̃͂̽̓̅͒̃̾̋͋̿̑̅̽̊͂̃́̍̒̓̐̃͐͒̽̇̅̇̑̆̅̇͂̑͆̿̈́̈͛̌̓͒̀̈́̂͊̀͌̀͆̀̐̃͆́͊̾̾̿̓́̈́̐͑̔̆̅̊̀̌̊́͊͆͗̽̊͊́͂̑̓̎̎̌̄̀̋̽̑̐͒͒̊̏̑̋͆̅͑͒͑̽̄̔͌̎̽́̉̌̈́̐͊̔̾͑͐̾̒̿̀̅͋̾̀̿͂̆̅͑̃̂̈́͑͆́̂͊̀͌̇̉͒̋̀̏̆̃̏̾̾̈̄̄͆͛͂́͗͑́͊̅̋̄̍̒̃̏̋̑̃̈́̑̆̃̈́̊̏̀̀̊̃͛̃͒̍̍͐̓͑̓͋̄͗̌͋̍͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̧̧̧̧̛̛̺̰͙̰̜̘͓͍̩̹͙̮̗̖̳̜͚̻̼̪̯͎̤̫͚̩̖̭̯̝̳̩̪̮̗̘͈̬͇͍̫̗̮̮͍̞͈̪̜̘̥̣̝̇͊̍̀̅͊̇̓͛̾͌̐̂̀̽͐̂̀̇̊̐͂̈́͊͗̒̃̿̈́͌̄̎̽̂̓̐̅̌͋̊͆̓́͂̐̈́́̈́̒̔͛̓͒͛̌̑͊̈́͌̐̋̅̓̋̽̓̈́̏͑͊͂̐͗̉́̑̏͋̎̓̄̄͂͑̿͊̋̐̽͊̈́̽͛̈́́̾̈̓̌́̂̉̆̿̓̓̊͂̋̄́̈́̈́͋̿͋̏͑͑͗͌̎͂̈̌̀̊͋̋͆͌͌́́͐̐̒̎̑̂͛̀́̅̿͒͆̇̊́̔̊̍̓͌̊͂̾͑̄͑̉͛̿̒͒̑͊̋͑́͋̔̾́̈̒̆͛̌̉̅̊͑͆̐̀͐̉͂͒̀̾̓̐͌̀͆̈́̇̏̈́͊̓̈̊̓̌̈́̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅg̶̢̛̻̺̩̺̞̤͇̮̻̘͕̯͇̭̣̼̾͒̂̒̍͌́̄̽̀̎̈͂͒̅̎̎̒̎͊͌̄̀͒̎́̊͋̓̿́͑́̉̏̂͋̈́̊̔̋̓̀̆͒̊̋̀̒́̿̒͒͌̂̍̒͆͆̓̃̈́̀̿̍͆̍͆͂͊́̈́́̓̽̈́̈́͋͂́̉́̓͋͒̓̅̔̅͑̈́̎̉̈́̇͋̈͂̇̋̓̀̎̌̊̆̊̀̎̊̔̀̒͗̇̈́͊̃͆̊͂͂̿̈́̈͑͒̌͌̆̈́͐̈́̿̐̄̌̒͆͋̑̽̑͊̆̆́̐̐̑͛̽̐̄̐̈̆̊̅͐̍͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ,̸̢̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̡̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̤̪͙̣̘̮̰̣̦̩̣͚̼͙̗̮͇͈͖̠̥̹͙͎̦̞̝̥͉̣̠̦̠̤̩̥̺͕̝̯̠̦̥͇̹͈͎̮̗̼̘̪̗̪̜̣͎͎̪̱͕̝̠̫̙͕̻͔̱̟͓̱̰̥͖͕̭̙̞͚̜̼̦̗̺̳̙̰̦̲̫̮̫͈̞̤̹̘͚̥̟̘̮͖͇͈͎̲̣̰͙̰͉̫̖̟̼̠͖̼͈̰͍̞̫͚̥̲͔͕̤̲̥̘̳̻̣̫̬̥͖̣͎̺̹̤̰̖̯̮̱͙̖̺̮͈̳̙̺̼̫͖̬̙̟̯̻̦̼̬͕̮̘̜̲̱̋̉̐̃̿͊͌̌̈́̀̏͊̄̌̽̇̐̑̃̀̋̌͋̿͐̃͊͗̈̂̂͊͆̀͛̑̿́͂̄̊͆͛̓̃̌͐͐̋́̄̏̓̇̄̈͛̐̒͊̈̔̓́̏͗͑̽̄̏̌͑̆͋͆͑͌̓̔̊̒̀͑̔̈́̑̅̓̇̃͗̆̔̓́͒̄̂͒͌̃́̌̀̂̐̂̀͊̆͂̉̊̓̓̃͛̆̄̋̈́̆̏́͒̿́́̇̅́̍̾̌̃̽̈̐͊̂̃̉̌̅̑́̍́̌͋̂́̅̃̿̆̄̆͑̋͒̅̐͌̈́̍̒̐͆͒́̌̈́̏͗͐̆̊̓̀͆͊͌̊̀͐͛̀͌̇̈̈́́̾̈́́̂̽͛̉̓̆̍͋̄̒̿̇̾̏̐̋̎̈́̓̊̓̽̽͗͛̀̑̈̓̍̀̔͂͗̆̿̈͋͒̐̑͗̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛͚͍͈͙͍̱̟͉̝̣̯͇͇͇͈̙̻̻͖̹͕̖̝̱̲̭̟͉̼̻͎̼̘̦̜̫͐̈́̈̓̆͒̑͗̇̈̾͑̎̊̒͂̿͒͒͌̔͌̋̄̄̀̿̏̀̎̓̋̈́͂͗̐͒̾͂̓͋̀̈́̊̇̄̄͛͊͆̀͒̉͒͛̓̆̑͌͂̆̋̏̀͂̀̎̽͋̿̀̏̄̒̿͊́̀̔̃̔͛̈́̒̓͑͆̐̌̂̏̈̊̀̀́̄̈́̌̊̐̐̀͐̏̎̃̿̽̎̏͆̄̀̉̈͗̄͑̈͂̽̄͐̂̈́̀́́̇̈́̌̀̀̈́́̐͛́̉̓̏̒̉͗́̌̌̿͋́̂̏̊́̄̅̅̅͌͛̑̿́̃́̈́̔́̄̈́̿͒̅̄̿͒́̔̑̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅį̵̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̹̤̳̳̬̩̭̭̫̱̱̬̤̠̦̖̝͕̱̫̝͚̹̟̜͙̼̲̰̺̳̞̠̤̜̻̩̰̻̳̟̮͓͓̘̺͇̻͔̙̘̮̲̜̹͙̩͖͙͉̘̭͍̱̠̬̬̜̠̤̯͓̻͕̯͓͇͙̞̪̝̥͓̜̜̝͚͇̪̻̟̯͇͚̼̟̠͉̯̎̌́͐̋͊͊́̆͛͋͑̒̃̓̓̑̆̀̄̓̒̓̾͗̊̀̍̀̇̒͌̂̈̌̀̈́͑̀̀̉̀̃̊̑̔̏̒̅̀̒̓̑̎̾̓̀̀̎́̈́̅̃̏͆͒̉̌́̿̅̃́̈̇́͑̄͗̐͊̋̓͒̽́̇͊͊̊̆̑̌̍̎͐̿́̽͋͗͒̑͋̔̌̋̓͆͒̒͗̑̉͗́̅̀̒͒͒̆̍́̇͐̏̍̈́͂̔̉̾͆̈̈͗̓̈͋́͋̄͊͊͌̽͋̓̅̐̀͗̒͐̏̓́̉̌̈́͐̍́̄́̏̈́̽͆̆̂̈́̀̈̃̾͂̓̈̆̓͛͛͑̆̏͆̃̂̂̒̌̒̍̎̓̆̿͛̓̒͐̋̋̇̉̆̍̿̓̅̒̇͋́̇̋̽̈́̾͗̎̿̿̓̈̈́͂͒́̉̍͆̄͐̀̾̔̏̉͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅṭ̸̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̢̡̡̛̖̞̥̳̥̟̬̦̟̻̭͍̞̱̟͇̟̝̝̩͍̬̜͉̬̦̖̬̠̠̘̝̼͖̤̜̤͚̘̜̻̹͙̳͇̥̜̗͕̖̬͇͓̳̯̠̺̪̺͓̞̣͈͇͇̤̫̖̱̝̰̣̪̘̱̞̫͚͚̣̯̭͔͙̣̱͙̲̱̖̗̮͚̦̥͓̗͈̩̘̤̥̫͖͎͓̭͖̝̟͚͉̹̯̳̱̤͕͈̳͓͇̼̹̦̲̣͎͈͓̖͓͕̟̳̱͚͙̘̣͚͉͎̯͔̼̺̼͕̪̮̯̥̖̠̻͇̭͇̤͓̥͔̘͉͆͗̔̐̍̀̽̉̈̇̆̀̆̌̀̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̨̤̬͇̮̼͇͉̗̝͇̹̬̻̲̤̰͍̝̭͈̙̠͚̝̗̞͎̱͎̩̺̥͚̞͚̼̘̠͕̖͖͙͍̗̺̘͍̲̗͉̳͙̰̙̬̪̯̮̙̘͚̞̼̩̜͈͖̙̮̞̹̱͙̜͍̟͕͈̞̲̟͕̼̹̹͙͓̥̫̥̬̩̖͇̦̳̭̖̩̤̲͉̱̰̣͎̥̲̳̘͔̙̬̟̠̭̦̼̟̯̝͖̤̟̯̗̻̤̬̥̞̮̠̤͉̤̲̬̹͙̳̰̰͇͓̤͕̜̝̦͕̭͍̱̺̭̱͕͈͉̬̤̮̫̫̤̪̮̖̮̠͇̣̱̮̲̤̳̝̳͉͍̼̦̞͕̩̩̏͊͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅj̴̧̧̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̱̭̼͖̠̫̙͈̰̟̥͖̦͚͔͉͚̦̳͎̻̖̰͚̹̗͖̤̳̝͎̳̲̺̤̺͇̲̮̙͇͙̮͔̲͚̬͙̮̱̲̼̪͔̞̗̟̝͚͓̫̹̭̦͇̹͙̬̫̦͉͖̩̯̲̺͚̳̖͍̝̳͉̱̤̖̠̻͙̗̮̣̪̝͈̻͉͙̮̲͚̙̻̱̬̘͔̫͚̣̜̞͖̳̫̜̥̞͍̼̟̦̮̭̱̭̘͕͖̯̹̻̻̮̳̤̙̫̽̆̿͛̒́͗̆̔̉̌͛̄̎͛͌̈́̋̊͒̃̊͊̌̊̄̅̏̾̓͗͋̔̈́̎͋̌͊̉̅̔͑̌́̂̍͗͐́̏̀̓̈́͛̈́̿̊̆̓́̍͌̈́̍̊̆̊̅̉̃͊̎̔̾́̑͋͛͑̋̔͂͊̋̔̆̆̓͆̋̄̾́̆͐͐͛̌̃̀̃̉͌̂̽̈́͐̌́̈́̐̾̌͗̒͂͒͊̾̌͗̈́̔̇̿̔̉̈͒͐̌͑́̌̿͑̃̄̏̄͋̂̍̅̀̍͋̌̏͗̽̒̑̏͐͊͛̓͒̄̈́̈́̊̊͊̈̒̏̑͛̑̉̃̅͒̈́̀̐̋̈́̃̾͌̋̊̇̂̋̂͗̊͛̄̋͆͋̂̂̐̌̋͐̅́͌̎̌̆̐̅͗̐̓̋̐́͐̈́̈́́͐͆͊͐͌̾͊̈́͊̋̌̃͊̑̾̐́̈́͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̵̡̢̡̡̧̡̧̢̧̡̛͉͎̬̱͓̜̤̝͖̱̖̹̥̝̗͖̟̰̯̩̯̬̝͎͍̮̲̺̼͖͚̜̥͍̗̟͖̟͖͍̰͓̮̣̤̯̙̞̲͍̱̫̘͇̼̦̻͔̜̻͔͇̝̩̻̳̘͙̠̘̣͔̗̜̫͚͎̹̻̖̤̪̹̘͙̫̩̜̩̜͐͆̋̆̅̅́̀̐͗̐͐́́̌̈́̈́̾̏̈̈̂̏̏̐͊̆̎͑̿̈́̄͊̏̈́͛͆͆͒̑̈́̓̇̆̅̓̾̎͛̌̔̽̑̍̿̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅs̴̡̡̢̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͈͎͚͍̘̰͙̳̪͙̦͉̹̫̱͓͈͚̯̻̬͇̭͕̺̱̩̗͓̥̦̰͈̖͇̺̪̺̙̭͓̮̝̠̼͍̩̭͓̯̪̻̝̘̺̩̭̙̝̣̟̠̠̹̱̞̺͇̲̤̣͖̩̙̻͔͚̺͚̯͇͉͔͖͎͚̯̦̥͕̻̬̼͇̥͙͎͍̞̠͇̰͕̥̬͕̰̮̖̞͙̝̥͖̘̩͖͖͈̦̱͍̺̭͔̻̭͕̻̺̒͐̑͌̃̊͂̿̌̅͒͋̅̀̽̆̀́̔͌͒̏̉̓͒͂̾̊͐̉̑̊͌̽̄͑͊̓́̅̃͑̂̐̐̐̽̀̽̐́͑͑͛́̊́̆̿͊͊͂̀̌͛̏͛͛̈́͐͛̈͐͒̓͋͑͒͌̽͂̒͌̏̿͂̏̾́̀͌́̾̈́̏̓̅͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅt̷̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̨̧̡̨̛̛̘̪̟͍̼͔̩̯̯̞̝̹̪̜̬͍̹̹̱̗͓̙̖͎͚̠̥͕͉̯͈̺͖̼͎̹̝̤̜̜̣̥͉̭̭͓̹̰̣͕̠̞͉̦͉̗̥̼̬̞͕͚̫̠̪̣̣̩̰̣̟͇̯̠̣̖̯̘̙͓̣̪̩̮̹̹͈̜͍̱̟̲̪͇̣̣̱̖̹̬̜͚͕̮͚̮͇̮͓̩̖̬̱̠̖̞̫̝̬̦̝̫̰̱̟̣̹͍͎̺̭̖̬̪̪̱̳̩̙͕̹̗͚̦̰̣̫̭̜̗̫̩̭̤̲̮͍̦̥̼̭̺̜̰͉͖̜̻̻̪̖͇̻̞̟̟͛͗́̃̃͌̿͗͛͆͑̍̆͐́̅̎͛̐̒̈́̽͑̾̐͊̽̓͛̏͂͒̔͐̈́̈́̽̆̇͊̒̈̂̾̇̇͑̉͑̎̅̎̀̄̿̓͆́̒͌̾̊̽̌͛̉̽̑̋̉̀̾͗͗̊̎͂̇̐̎̿͑̈̈́͐̿̿̋͆̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͉̫̠̘̹̹͕̝̞̜̠̘͉̲̳̜͇̟̰̺͙̖͓͙̝̖̫̠̺͎̗͇̜͕̣̘͕̜͕̫̱͖̯̲̗̭͕̤͈͔̜̰̱̜̗̬̼̫̭̩̯̥̣̮̘͚̱̦͖͔͇̫̗̜̰͙͖̘͔̰̝̦͙͉̖͉̣̦̟̟̠̥̰̼̱̥̝̲̳͕̝͊̿̔̊͐̂̆̈́̓̂͗̀̏͆̐̑̅͒̍̈́́̀͂́̇̂̿͋̄̏͆̾̎́̑̀͆̆́̈́́̓̐͌̌̄͒͗̊̓̓̽̿͌̎̎̓̉͂͑̔̎̽͗̅̓͂́͆͆̔́̅̈́͛̊̽̀̉̊̍͗͛̈́̏̆̑̂̆̽̐̈́̅̽̽͊̆̍̊͑̂̈̊̿̀͑͒̓͑̈̇͆̃͂͗͊͒̅͒̆̋̐̔̃́̐̌͂͑̀̆͗̒̃͐̈́͂̎̐͐̽́̈́̊̌̽͋͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅķ̶̧̨̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̙̲̺̩̙͉̪͎̘̰͍̫̰͎̭̩̼̹͚̹̜̦̥̯̜̥͙̻͖̝̗̘̤̠̝̫͎̼͓̤̲̊͗͌͌͗̉̄̑̐͑͑͌̐͐̀̈̎̐̃͂̋̾̊͋͛̾́̓̓̅̈́̉́͗̈́̋̌́̿̇̂̓͐̉͑͋̂̀͗̎̾̂͊̄͛͑̏̊̑̎̀̍͂́̓̉̋̽͌̃̈̀̾̅̊̀̅͊̓̌̓̀͑̒̓̈́͂̎̆̋͊͛͌̊͂̑̒̿͑̒̾͛̔͑̓̊̈́̊̽̈̀͊̂͋̀̈́̓͂̔̒͆̓̏̋̑̀̾̆̒̆͑̽̃̏̓́͒͆͑̅̾͐́̉̎̉̆̔̾̂̉͊̒͐͂̔̀̒́̅̔̑́̈́̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝į̸̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛͍̣̤̹̝̯͇̬̮̩̻̪̞͕͓͚͉̜̦̠͔̟̝̪̹͖̲̞̗̭͍̟͖̤̗̳̯̞͍̦̣͖̥̝̝̲̦̱̙̰̳̲̺̥̠̥̝̝̩͎̺̱̻͎͇̯̰̞̮̻͈͓̫͇̫̘̮̭̝̻̰͍̻͖͕̟̠̘̻̖̱̦͈̪̙̳̞͖̳̦͍̲͎̣̭̱̼̳̖̯̦͕̭͙͓͓̻̭̹͔̹̹͓̖̅̑̈́̏͒̊̈́̀̈́͛̌́̾͛́͛̑̍̀͆͂͐͛͆̅̃̈́̒͌́̌͌̉͊̀̊̈̔̈͗͊̍̄͐̌̽͋̓̄̈́̐͆̾̓͑̀͛̈́̄̿͌͑̃̌̐͌̊̇́̊̆̓̇̈́͌͒͐̊̓̇̀̊͋͛̿̔̓̓̿̃͐̏͌̀̾̃̀͌̌̈̒͂͗̇͊̊̃͑̋͛͐̋͂͐̓̎̆̉̇͆̓̀̄̓͗͐̆͛̌͊̈́̏̒͂̌̓́̈́̎̒̒́́̎͑̈́̔̊̅̽̊̌͂̌̍͆͗̄̿͆̾͛̈́̈͋͊̀̄͐̆̏̏̋̀͌̅̏̐̐́̐͋̽͌̏̀̃̊́͑͆̾̎̎̽͂͑̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅň̸̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̛̛̦̜̩͎̲̖̩̮̤̻̱͈̣̻̙̞͎̙̪̞̱̠̞̳̱̰̜͙̯̝͔͖̼̪͔̟͓͔̱̱͇̜̫̬̦̲̮̯̘̺͍͈̫̳͇̹͚͙̤̦̝̤̙͉͖̮̜̭̣̟̗̣̞̪͓͇͖̯͙͙͕̼̖̝͖̞̳͔͙̰̬̟̯̜͖͍̖̤̻̪͕̱̗͍̥̬̲̹͈͕̺̜͔͇͕̭̺̙̦̩̜͌̉̽̅̀̇͋͒̌̔̀̈͋͋̀̾͛̉͌́̈́̓̋͛̊̾̂͋͐̓̊͂͗͌̄̉̈́͒̽͐́͋́̓̉̈̌̏́̋̄̋̈́̋̐̔͋̊̍̓́͊̆̇͂͋̃̉̔̉̏͋̋̇͗̾̒̽̉͛̈̂̏̔̀̆́̈͐̉̓̆̀͑͂̽͗̆̽̓͌͌̊̅̽̋̾͗̈̉͌̐͐̋̆̓͆̾̆̈́̀̒͗̊͋̽͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝d̶̡̡̢̡̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̝̦̻̬̼̺͖̖͉̜̣̬͉̝̩͔̲͇̩̲̖̤͍̗̼͙͎͚̖͈̦̟͉̖̞̖̱͙͖̞̰̣̗͇̩̱͍͈̪̲̝̗̞̺̬̩͍̜͕͓͔̪̲̳͕͓͍͉̭͇̬͖̞̳̜̖̘̟͖̩͎͍͙̹̹̫̘̪̰̜̹̖̩̞̦̻̪̮̳̙̥̗̖̳̰̝̲͙̪̦̪͚͕̮͉͈͎̠̞̺̬̺̳̞̭͚̱̺̣̜̺̻͓̱̫͔̩̳͈͎̣͚̩̺̩̭̺̬̲͍͎͚̻̖͍̯̖̠̬̼̬̫̮̲̖̘͈̞̟̘̼̦̬͙͇̮͓͔̣̭͍͇̭̲̫̻̪̗̞̮̬̖̼̻̯̲̤͔̆͌̊̊́̿͆̈́̀̂̋͂͐̆̋̓̍̇̓̑̔̓͗̔̉̀͗̾̇̊̈́̌̈́̈́̇̆͌̒̇̉͒́͛̒̒̉̇̌̄̌͊̉̓͂̽̓͛̃͊͒̈́̀̽̀̃̓̄̌̋̐̔͂̂̏͗̂̀͐̋̄̓̾̇͂͌̒͆̓̍̾͒̊͛̓̎͋͋̀͂̌̓̒̽̄͆͆̓̋̌͐̉̆̄̑̈́́̋̓̀̈̑́̄̄̿̊̈͑̑̎͋̀̇͆̍̃̆̈̒͑̉̄͛̑͆̉͆̂̈̈́̅̒̆̾̈̎́̋̈́͑̀͐̆̀̋͗̑͗́̅̿̀̎̂̔̽̈́̆̉͒̽̍̄͌̎̅̇̈́̊͐̀̿͊̆̿͌̂̎̂̿͑̽͆̃̅͛̊́̐̈́̌́̈̔̂̈͊͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̧̡̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̠͓̗͇̗̮̠̭͈̝̪̜̳̖̳͙̮̬̭͎̪͚͖͈̖͍̤̣̫̹̫͎͓͖̩͈̦̙̯̤̮̖̣̳̗̺͙̯̮̝̩̻̝̟͚̳̬͚̜͍̠̦͉̝͚̣̜̯͎̺͙͍̲̙͍͎̖̥̟̼͇̫͚̯̹̣͚͉͍̖̼̻̝̍̿̃͒̃͒͊̀̾̾̄͆͒̉͌̓͗͛͊͐̒͗̔͂̏̈̅̔̽̀̑͒͛͑̀̎̿͂̄̍̾̌͌̔́̌͛̆͑͒̄̍̒͐̅͂͒̉̄̿̈̄̔̐̓̊̒̂́̓̿̃̈́̈́̑͗͒̏̅͛͗̆͐͊͌̔̎̈́͊͒̾̇̏͂͒͑̔̂̆̿̈͛͐̏̆͐͗̂͗̈́̇͑͛̀̌̓̍̅̉̿̈́͛͊́͊̊̓͆̎͐̅̇̀̽̎̒͒̃̑̿̾̓͒̄͑̓͑̏̅̓͌͗͐͆̊̈́́̏͋̾̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̷̡̢̧̛̛̮͉̻͍̯̞̮͎̳̗̼͚̭̱̖̫̳̭͕̦̰̱̫̤̠̫͔̫̱̗̱̞̗͍̰̤͔̪̦̣̹̣̭̯͕̩̭̪͓͚͚͓̻͔̤͔̞͉̫̜̒̿̒̊̎̋̆̿͛̀̈̊̌̍͂̐́͌̔̂͐̾̐̽̈́͛̐̅̍̇͌̃̈́̿͊͒̚͜͜͝͝ͅf̷̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̰̮̦̤̠̠͉̹̘͕͚̹͎̗̥̲̦̖̪̘͇͎̲̬̍͐͐̀̒̅̏̾́̑̇͂̆̆͗͂͂̔͋͒̈́̓̈́͗̍̒͋́̐̈́́͋̐̅̌̾͂̿̄̾̎͆͋̿̉̾͆͐̀̄̄̀̅̅̉͊̋͂̆́͛͆̂̈́̈̈́͒̄́̎̌̎̿̈̀̽͆͒̅͌̏͐͂̉̐̑̂̏͒͋̈̌̿̿̊͆͗̒̇̃̎̋̄̈̊͛͆̇̾͋͛̋́̂̒̃̽̇̇̂̑̐̎̽͑͋̍͂̐͗̈͑̀̄̉̂̏͐̎̓̈̇̒̐́̈́̈̽̽̈́͛͑̋͆̃̽̐̆̐̌̉̏̅́̈́͋̽̀͗̋̓̆̇́̃͐̈́͆̈́́̇͆͒̒͗̀̉̾̔͌̓͂̂̆̔́̈́̓̾͐͆̽͂̂͑̋͛̂̒́͐͛̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̸̢̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̠̪̥͉̰̖̼̠̗͎̠̤͓̻͖̬̯̟̰͎̘̞̳̥͔͖̬̞͈̦̻̟̺̖̦̬͇͔̭̰̳̳̥̖̥͕̮̤̻̯̠̟̟͙͚̖̳̠͙̦̤̺͍̬̮̠̩̼̱̬̗̳̫̭͎̤̥͇̮̩͈̰̺͚̙͖̯͕̼͍̼͉̗̮͓͖̻̭̘̲̺̫̲̫̳̱̭̳̌̋̿̌̽̈̌͗́̈́͛͛́̇̓̑̂̈͆̏̉̂̀͐̊͊̔̅̀͋̀̀̏̉̂͛̂̏̉́͌̀̏̇͐̾̊͌̈̌̇̀̋̾̂̍̏̄͛̃̌͂͗̇̇̓͐̒͗̂̂̂̿͌̋̈̀̽̃̀̔͆̒̀̈́̄͑̒͐̑̎̉͛̇̾̉͋̾̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̸̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̛͎̤͚̰̜̳̳͓͕̫̤̩͎̳̲̲͚̩̜͓̫̱͉͕̬̪̗͖͈̘͚͇̪̫͇̟̮̰̱̗̭̞͚̜͖̝̫̝̪͍̝͈͓͇̦̖̦͉̹͈̖͓̼̻̤͕̻̗̱͚͉̩̬͎̖͕̱̯͚͚̥̝͇̪̟̻̼̙̥̰̯̹̤̥̭̥̯͖̯̖̜̗͖͓̤̦̜͓̻̝͇͙̩̰͙̙͔͚̠̥̭͕͇̝͕͇̟͍͔̙̤̼̰̙̟͙̦̼̰͈̹͉̰̪̙̤͙̜̳̪̬̺̥̭͕͓̹̟̖̬͔̭̻͚̙̘͉̖̥̲̯̘̗͚̝͎̘͍̗͎̣̫̪̪͍̩̹͖͚͇̪̞͚̳̼͇̭̙̯̗̣̹̼̼͉̫̫̳͙̳̜̗̺̦̮̦̖̬̱͍̪͚̰̲̱̤̦͍̦̠̼͍̦̪̻̮͇̙̳̝̱̠̞̪͇̅̏́̍̀̓̐̔͒̓̈́̊̊̇́̌̓͋̃̐̐̓̆̐͑͛͑̐̏͗̂͌͋̃͂͌̈́̅̒͂̏͐͆̿̇͂̏̀͐͒̄̄̃̄̇̽̽́̎̂̌͆͗̆̑̈͛̃̎̈́̏̋͑͌̈́̌͗̀̒͛̆̀̋̄͌̌͋́͐́͛͆̀̍̏̅̈́̀̏̀͆͗̉̓̀͆̎͊̒̾̀͌̋̅̾͂͐̀͋̐͂̋̒̈́̔̀͆̏̃̐̑̆͌̽̑͂̈̈́͂̊̋̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅp̸̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̖͍̭͓̟͔͙̲̩̯̜̖͖̘͉̮͓̻͖̼̯̩̩̺̪̳͈̪̱͈̫̗̰̜̠̖̭͉͖͎̠̭͙̪̲̳̱̝̮̺̪̙̥̻͈͚̤̘͙̻̣̞͓͍̱̪̗̣̗͕̜͕͍̖̬̦̘͇͚̩̫̩̯̻̤͚̲̞̗̟̬̗̰͈̱̹̲͇̭̳̖͍͇̟͔̝͇͓̟͖̻̯̤̻͇͕͚̠̺͖̝͕̻̜̞̤̖̘̘̩͉͇̞̱̗͕̪͔̭̝̟̹̝̩͔͖̳̫̳̤̜̩̗̙͓̦̠̥̟̤̗̘͙̥͎̹͔̮̺͙̤͉̱͍͈͉͔͚̤̖̻͍̰̝̰̙̦̼̖̻̫̤̞̠͙̬̮̳͕̦͕̬̟͍̳̱̥̼͓͎̤̰̦͍̲͍̲͎̲̞̗͍͉̟̫̗̾́͛̄́̓́̽̉̈́̏̈́́̍̽̆̊̍̀̒̍͋͊̏͊̾̉̈̊̽́̐̽͂̇͗̎͌̽̑̔́̇͆̉̆̂́̂̋̒͌̋̇̀̒̋̈́̏̃͐̈́̈́̓̄̾͛̒̈́̓͋̆̀̎̐̓̎̈̾̓̎͂̽̅͛͒͗͗̉̑̓̿̅̇̊̈̂̾͗͒̊̅́́͌̑̈́̿̂͑̈͑͂̈́̉̅̀̉̔̎͆͐̋̿͐͋͛̇̔̇́͗̿̂̅͗͗̒̂̾̄̏̎̈́̐̊̌̄͑̄̐̾͋̃̏͂͆̔̈́̍͐̐̊̒̒̈́̌̊͒̎͛̃̊͛̉̉̐̐́̀͗͌̃̀̈́̉̒̽̓̓͛͂͗̄̓̍̏̈́̿̿́̑͐͗̈́̍̀̑͛͊͐̎̀̑͂̃̐͗͗̆̿̎̋͒̉͌̒̓̒̍̿͆͌̊̏͋͂̽͆̅̂͆̏̒̍̓̉͘͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̪͕̣̱͈̲͔͎̭͇̪̩̣̣̼̗̺̖̳̖͔͖͎̖͈̘̱̜̭͚̺̲͎̹̰̜̭͕̬͎̖͔͓̤̯̼̗̫̼̰̫̻̖̮̦̠̪̜̺̗̜̟̥͓̺̥̮͉̻̮͚̳͇͇̥̰̻̭̬̙̞̗̠͔̲͎͖̭̥̳͖̝̼̠͍̞̠̫͍̘͕̪̩͓̣̦̱̠͇̮̰̺͕̥̙̟͎͙̱̞̥͙͙̬͓͓͚̝̩͈͕̠̳̰̲̪̟̗̬̳̠̫̳͖̤̙̼͎͔̬͕̹̬̣̜̯̟͓̬̥͎̤̭̗͙̠͓̺̞̪͔̞̙͖̺̮̻̝͖̼̖͈͉̭̝͇͎̰̼̯̝̯͈͓͙̘̖͍̪̪̲̩͎̜͈̮̣̗̭͈͖̪̺̻̻͉̼̹͍͎̦̻̠̻̣̺̈́̋̈́̃̿̎͋̾̽͊̉̈̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅņ̶̨̢̛̛̛̼̯̺̪͖̟̱̰̱̩̗͚̳̯̹̦̩̼̋̌̋̓̿͊̿̉̿̋̾̓̂̍̈́̊̾̈́̊̔͋̄̂̆́͐͛͐̐̄͐̊͑͘͘̕͘̚̚͜͠ͅş̴̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͎̣̻͔̲͕͙̼͈̞̤̳̬̱͉͈̤̰̫̗̺̺̲̱͈̞̘̪͙̠͙̩͖͍̞̲̪͛͗̈̓͐̀̂̊̔̑́͊̒̌͆͆̾̊̓̓̿̍̎̿̊̒̓̈́̏͊̾̓́́̃̄̒̀̋͛͌̔̀͂̀̓͛̽́̅̓̽́͆̑̂̋͋̀́͑͌͒̇͑͒̿̽̓̔̉̀̇͐̌͌́͊̌͑͐͑͑̋̓̓̀̆̾̓͒̐̌̒̀̓͛̈́̋̾̈́͑̈́̅̎̃̑̽͗̄͌̀̄̃͋̊̿͆̃́̋̀̉͌̃͂̅̎̇̈̂̅͒̋̀͋̀̏̑́͆̂̅̊͌͊̇̓̀̌͗̏̌̊̎̑͑̏̋̌́̄̀̑̂̌͊̌̑̃̒̐̐̽̋̿̾͐̌̿́̇̑̂͌́̾͋́̑̃̈́̒̉͛̈͐̅̄̅̿͗́̏̔͐͊̀̅̈́̍̽͌̓̌̈́̾̊͐̎̈́̿̐͌̆̇̍̔̈̆͗̑̉̊̔̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ ̴̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̛̛͔͎̰̣̳̙͙͕͓̻̘͖̫͇͉̥͕͈̰̭̱̫̫̬̻̲͇̖̘̣̹̗̣̥̲͙̩̻͓͎̼̬̰̫͈͎̝̖̙̰͉͉͈̳̱̘̙̠̬̲̲̺̥̩̹̳̱̥̼̳͉̲̪̳͓̼̞̫̠͕̰̪̞͔̣̤̟͖̖̜͎̮͎̮͕͍͙̼̻̜͎̬̤̱̳̩̩̖͎̝̭̼̮͓̣͈͉̟̬̟̯̣͇̰̬̟̭̠̲͚̰̱̜̭͖̬̮̟̲̘͓̫͍̣͓̦̘͚̙̘͖͕̼͚̼̠̺̰͇̗̭̻̼̠̖͔̬͉̭̬̪̱̤̱̙̼̖̱͓̞̹̪̘͎̯̫͎̯̜̺͈̩̪̻̯̰̥̞̭̥̤̼̟͚͕̹̮͓͈̝̩͔̹͔͖̯̰̠̠̘̀͛̿̌̌͊̀͆̽̀̐̏̀̐̈́̀̔̉̓̋͋̀̋͑͆̽̂́̋͆͆͐̂́̇̆͛́̂͌̂̍̎̽̍̑̆͐͊̓̂̆͌̈́͋̓̾̔̾̋́̈́̎̓̑̈̿̎͊̓͂̑̍̓̈́̎̔̌̆͂̓̃̔̏̇̂̔͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̡̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̛̮̮̞̖̺̺̯̘̳̫̥̖̗̟̹̗̹͇̭̯̞͍̦̟̫̲̘̩͓̩̞̠̬̤͚͕͕͔̦̼̣̜͖͇̼̯͕̳̱̭͈͔̞̰̲͙̖̱̘̣̲͙͖̪̼̫̬͓̞̩͇̼̲̪̬͕͇̖̻͈̼͕̰͉̳̝̙͈͙̖̦̫̬͇̬̙͈̻͇͔̩̜͇̭͕̯̠̲̯̟̬̖̹̩̝̮͈͖͔͎̬̞̫̲͕̗̭̰̲͓͚̼̯̯̪̦͍̺̝̦̫͎͍̯̳͈̳̬͖͕̻͍͉̮̻͓̭͙̭͈͙͈͇̰͎͚͓̱̱̝̯͓͖͉̗͓̭͇̺̘̖̜̖̗͚̦͙͍̗͔̞͎̙̲̲̘͔͍̗̞̣̹̎̈̔̾͊̈͆̈́͋͌̊͒͗̐̄̒̇̑̉͐̓̑̓͒͆̒͌͌̏̓͛̇͑̈͑̓̏̑͊̍͋̃̆͂̏̒̓̆̍̊̓̌̈́̓̓̋̈́͐̾̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȑ̷̛̹̳̼̻̣̝͎͈̳͈͓̮̯̱̱͈͖̜͓̳̻̳̰̭̪͗̀͋̐́́̂̓̇̃͒̓̐̈́͆̃̆̓̀̽́̂̆́͛̔̕͜͠ơ̸̧̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̡̧͙̞͖͇̣̝͖͖̭̻͖͓̞̲͓̺̜̭͕̮͍̪͈̝̦̠̳̰̯̬͖̝̮̝̳̱͉̹̘̣̣͓̫̥͉̩̺̥̟̘̹͙̖̺̜̤̭̼̗̯͎̯̯̜̱̫̘̫̻̭̲̪̲̝̱̩̩̣͉̯̪̰̪̲̞̬͎̟̰͖̳̞̱̞͓̣̘̜̳͇̭̘͇̻͍͈̖̘̙͓̩̲͔̝̙͉̣̟̦͕̥̼̙͔͍͔͖͓̞̩͙̱͔͔͍̪̠̥̗̥͕̟̝͇͓̭͕̺͇͔̺͉̲̳̤̥̹̜̼͈͚̘̟͈̞̲̺̣̰̗̞̰̼̩̲̣̖͇͕̘͖̟͓̜̥͙̼̲̰̞͙͎̮͉̙͈̱̺̦̞͔̩̰͎̱̩̱͙̪͙͙̬̻̜̝͙͇͍̱͇̩̥͍͚͖̘̬̜͕̻̺͇̦͍̲̤̺̳͙͚̔̈͌̑̓̑͋̾̉͊̏̄͐̉̋̐̅̋̾̉̈̋̓͗̈́̐̊͑͗̐̎̏̏̓̀͂͑͌̌̅̊͂̀̈̈́̈́̓͆͒͗̈̐̇̎̅̈̎͐́̒̆̓͛̀̂̓̀̿̃̄̏͒̍̔͒͋̓͂͑̊́̌͑̐̆̽̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̵̢̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̻̱̞̤͓͎̙̱̰͙͈͕͔̠̺͙̞̪̬̰̤̻̼̺̩͔̺̙͔̟̤̰̘̤̤̘̮̭̞̱̖̲͈̣͚̲͚̤̫̤̥̦̰̟̫͉̠̥͇͈̪͉̹͙̪̠̪͓̬͇̘̯̹̮̰̜̻͇̘͈̭̤̹̺̺̯̠̺͇͖̜̼̞̼̣̦̦̖͊́͋̏̓͋͒̈́̒̑̓̍̎̾̓̽̈́̍͌̀̿̅͛̒̈͛̿͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅn̷̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͉͎̤̭̟̘̲͇̹̭̬̪̫̭̬̣̻̰̳͚͉̺͔͔̻̲̤͕̰͔͕͔̟͕̙̼̪̞̜̼̠̜͖̭̖̼͙͚̹͓̲̻̥̼̳͔͓̗͕̟̺̙̻̯͚̦͍̯͖̖̩͕̰̬͉͖̱̗̠̙̗͓͓̹̘͚͍̪̝̤͚̮̠̯̦̮̬̰̥͙̞̯̳͍̱̥̝̭͉͍̻̘͔̟͖̜͓̩̝̝̮̹̣̥͍̫̳̝̠͓͉̬̱̯͉̬̥͔̤̥̹̬͈̗̺͔̘͖̗͙̜̜̺̰̦̤̣̝̠͆̄̌̓̓́͛̇̽͛̍͒͑͛̈́̎͒̂̎̿͒̓̊̔̔̈́̓̊̌͂̊̉̌͂͋̓̎̈̉̂͐́̑́̏̎̃̈́̈̔̈͑̉̉̀́̉̏̾̃̀̊̀́̓͂̑͌͌̌̅́̉̾̈́̂̉̅̊̏͌̆͒̄́͆̿̍͋̋̔͛̅̉̑̽͌̐̈̎̂͊̉̈́̍̉͊̒͐̿̂͂́͗̔͛̍̎̿́͑̇̍̌͐́̇̈́̃́̋̑̓͛̓̾̆̈̔́͌̊̃̐̽̔̀́͆͊̈̊̈̍͑̈́͆͒́͗̊̈̐͒̈́̋̍̈́͆̑̑́̈̆̎̓͑̔̂̈́̌͑͑́̽̈́́̉̈̔̌̏̍̌̀̔̏̄̍̊͒̔̚̕͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̠̺͖͓̺͎̩̖̰͔̬͎̮̪̟̟̞̟̳͍͎̣͔͚̲̺͇̮̮͎̮͇͓̮͚̠̺̣̙̺͍̺̗͇̼̗̮͚̩͔̭̰̖͙̭̭͔̤̰̭͙̰͍̜̼͎̙͕͔͎̮̩̙̹͇̯̲̜̳̣̣̭͉͙̖̥͚̱͈͈̖͇̮͙͍̰̺͓̦͇̗̝͚̱͉̪̝͉̣̪͙̟͙̣̭̦̠͇̜̻̟̙͓̖͚̭͚̤͚̱͕̯̜̖͉͉̗̩̘͕̣̻̩̳̩̣̱͇̜͙͖͇͎̦̠͈̩̤͎̦̼̹̠̙͔̠̗̮̫̳̰͈̫̞̱̹͉̲̥̺̮̮̣̺̱͇̹̳̳̦͎̟̗̞̗̳̩͚͚͎͕̩̺̻͌͆̂̅̾̄͑̋͋̅̓̀̈́͗̈́̍̍̂͂̈́̿̒̀̽́͐͆͂̔̈́̏̀͋͋͗̉̐͊̋̓̿̋̍̅̏̍̽̍̄̅̈́̀͆̽͋̅͐͌́̽̓́̒̐͂̑̐͊̌́͐͛́̊̄̑̃̃̓̊̿̑̊̐̋̌̈́̌̈́͆̊͒͐̐̓͂̾͛͌̄̐̈́̌̀̒̆̌̾̀̋̈́͛̀̌̈̋͆͗͆̃̿͐̆̐͆͊̎̾͆͛̓̾̀̇̓̓̃̈̓̐̃͆͑̈́̍̈́̎̂̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̤͔̤̤͙̦̣̙̫̘̙̘̪̩̣̗̥̩̫̥̰̞͔̱̦̗̫͔͕̺̦̖̳͇̲̟͕͚̺̮͎̳̫̖͉̟̻̥̗̝͈͎̜͔͔͎͙͙̫̲̟̮͔̞̠̘̗͙̩̺̻̠͕͉̪̣͓̲͔̘͚̟̟̪̗̜͎̦͉̪̻̰̹͇̩̥̤̹̩̦̘͍̪̟̟͉͔̩̺̙͕̘̫͉̜͉͙͕̱̺͓͇͈̪̯̩̳̦̮̺̺͇͕͔̹̰̯͚̜̟͙͉̼̱͕͈̮̖̺̝̜̦̜̥̜̺̳̯̟̻̻̘͖͙̣͎͔̗̹̥̱͖̩͕̱̱̬̟͉̥̹̗̙̟̜͓̘̟̖͔̻͎͍̣̳͕͙͓̺͚̲̱̤̺̲̙̹̲̠͔̖̥̹͇̞̗̫̞̱͈̥̘̲͖͍͎̻̤̖̪͈̣͙̘̻͍̼̬͔͇̤̱̮͉̩̼̞̲̻̼͐̀̋̐̎̆̄͐͂͒͆͗̐̒̐̆̈́̄͋̉͑̔̑̈́̌́̄̑̅̇̌̽͗́̈́́̌͆̃̇́̆̌̈́͒̾̑̓̆́̎͛̀͗͐̓̌̓̄̿̓̎̓̀͋̊͆͋̐̈́̈́͆͌͐̀͆̔̑̿̑͑͑̍͒̏̈́͊͑̎̊͑͐́̀̋̑̇̆̌͒͌̓̅͆͂̄̈̅͋̀͌̋̈̍̀̒̽̾̉̀̀͋͒̈́̑́̈́͛̅̓̽̌̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̴̨̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̫̹͍̜̪̥̝͖̫͍̙̮̭͓̩̦̥͙̣̦̜͙̯̙̱̝̬̝̹̱̠͓̰̠̳̖̗̫̤̼̳͚͔̞̤̱̭͚̜͓̼͎͔̩̳̭͇̬͇̭̘̮̙̘̗̖̞͙̼̻̳̰͎͔͖̜̹̘̭̼̜̱̦̮̰͚͉͕͈̼̺̼̹̳̙̲̺̰̜̥̮͎̦̻̺̥̠̫͙̼͓͓͓̦̱̪̙̙̗̦͔̫͖̫̞̪̦̣͕͔͈̝̻̘̮̺͉͎̘̼̩̦̘͈̺̙̙͈̰̬͈̦͚̭͖͎̦̬͍̻̟͙͔̦͉͖̜͙̪̻̟̰̩̙̹̺̖̙̞̭͚̭͔̪͖̣̮̩̹͇̙͚͓͓̩͎̭͕̳̥͖͓̞̘͕̯̟̹̱̲̲̫̠͕̥̭̩̥̘̦̪̫̪̞̰̣̺͖̤͎̱͇̱̗̼͍̼͉͇̬̦̼̳͛̐̾͂͌͆͂͂̏́̐̔̂́̾̋̀̾̅͛̏̀̀̓̉͗̈́͊͗̽̅͛̌͗̈́̍̂̂̔͛̒̌̄̒̓̉̈́͊̾͛͗́͗̃̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̧̢̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̛̛̺̪͓͇̖̙͓̯̟̦͓͍̳̯̺͉̹̼̯͍̭̙̜̰̼̪͖̫̪̲͔͓̤̲̣̪̱͇̻͖͙̰̼̝̖̯̥̬̮͓͓͍̱͇̳͓̭̣͖͉̲̼͎͕̤̗̲̥̯͈̫͙̬̘̹̟̯͕̹͍̣̞̪̗͖͓̻͈̝͖̗̲̯̜̻̹̫̥̳̰̱̳̥̲̤̠̠̣̳̞̰̰̘̲̞̰̦̘̘̮̱͚̳̼̩̮̗̙̬̫̖̳̦̭̪͎̭̮̟͖̩̳̣͉͇͈̥̗͕̦̯̦̯̮̯͚͔͈͔͇̘̩̭̻͈̥͉̳̯̬̺͔͈̝̳̫͈͇̫̺̰̪̮͕̺̰̮̦̱̦͓͇̺͎̟̖̳̞͉̳͈̩͍̬̙̲̤̦̜̪̻͎͎̯͕̙͖͉̣͈̻̰̹̦̞̪͔̬̯̫̹͔͉̠̝̱̰̺̙̾̅͂̂̈́̀̃̏̔̈́̌̔̂̓̑̒͗̃̑͐͌̌͌̽̋͗̎̉͐̉̏̓͊̿́̊͂́̍̆̿̍̀̌͌͊͗̒̅̌̀̐̂̍̿͗͆̀̍̽̀̈́͑̄͆͗͒́͒̋̊̀̉́̀̍̏̌̓̉̌͋̿̀̀̅͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̡̨̡͎̦̗̰̙̮̝̼̮̟̭̟͍͉̞̙̯̖͈̮̳̺͕͍̹̳̪̜̪̬̮͕͍͚͈̞̳̪̳̪̣͔̺̙̣̻͓̳̣̮͓͚̫̣̰͍̻̻̠̪̥̠͙̬̩̗͍̝͖̤̯̠͎̘̥̟͉̤̝̱̥̗̗̪͈̺͇̟̝̭͚͇̦̹̰͖̝̗̭̪͔̩̖̤͖̩̤̲̜̘̩̫̣͖̳͎̻͓͙͍̭̞̺̗̤͙͈̻͉̠͈͙͙̲̦͎̮͖͎̗̼͈̪̪̯̻̘̜̩̦̀̈̽͗͆͋́͌̐̔͝͠ͅͅͅh̴̨̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͔͚̲͖̱̻̹̘̭̬̬̬̬̳̦͚̤̟͓̗̤̥̳̙̗̰̬̤̤̲̲͍̱̟̹̱̱̝̘̤̼̦̩̼̙̖̱̫͖͙̠͖̘̙̻̐̑́͗͑́́̔̀́͆̄̊̀̇͌̑̀͒̒̃̀̍̋̓̇͊̒̊̀́̎̊̅̽͐̿̀̔̆̄̉͊̄̐̈́̒̈̉̈́̉̀̈͛̉̊̾̾͐̌́̉̓̈̊̊́̇̃̒̑̀̎́̉͂̈͛̆̿̔͒̇̆̿̇͊̍̏̄̆͒̉͑͂̿̓̾͆̈́͑͐͛̄̌͒͋̄̍̑̽̈́͊͒̉͋̀́͊̍̽̄̑̿̈́̔́̃̓̂̋͌́̀̏͑̎̄̃̈́̀̌̔̑͛͊̈́̈̓̀̀͌̊̉̃̈́̓̓̈́̆̅̿̾͂͑̈́̔̔̓͌̓̿̒̆̿͌̓̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̨̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̩̩̣̜̱͎̭͉̗͙̗̯͚͇̥̙͉̲̲̗̳̣̻̣̜̹̖̮̪̫̮̗̮̺̠̖̰̺̰̟̖̝̝̗͕̙̺͖̬̘̪̯͔̣̫̯̫͕̭͓̙̬͓͎̘̺̯͉͉̖̫̬̙̜̺̼͎̟̳̺̺̜̝̟̘̱̩̦͉̺̳͙̣̼̠̦̞͙̻͕̣̗̰̱̰̭̻̬̭̻͙͉̘̖̼̰̺̫͚͈̠͍͚̙͈̩͙͓͍̙͕̤͉͚̬͇̫̙̙̖̠͖̙͓̹̻̤̪̲͔̗̘̞̘̞̠̟̰̮̻͚̠̠͕̦̲̟̘̗̟̙͖̤̫̜͉̩͕̩͍͍͓͇̬̰̲̭̼̝̞̻̺͎͕̳̯̫̲͕͆́̊̽̾͗̔̉̄̈́͂͐̌̿̑́͒̋̈́̇̀̅͆͋͌́̍̃͂͂͑̓̈́͆̐̈̂̾̇̀̇̅̈̄̇̆͗͋͐̍̔̊̓̌̓͑̊̉̀̂̒͆̑̌̉̿̓͒̒͐̏́̌̅͂͒̌͌͐̽͐͌̆̉̒̈̓́̊̾͋̈̾͒͋̄̆̈́́̅́̌́̐̐̂̈́͑͆͛͐͂͌̆͛͊̑̂̐̀̂͆̆̆̆̀̆̈́͑̍̄̅̉͋́̽̇̽̄̔͐̈́̓̆̽̎͌̄͊̅͑͐͂̊͒̽̐̃̃̓͌̏̎̉̇͆͌̽͗͗̌̐̅̽̀͛̋͑̅̓̌̄̿̈́́͒̏̇̇̆͒́͋̈́̾̍̾̑̽̿̈̒̋͐̋̉̅̓̓̊̓̆͌͑̃̀̓̈́̂̿̓̈́͊̾̍͋̂̎̉̉͐͘̕̕̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̸̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̗̟͇͍͙̯̰̩̙̝͉̺̱͕͖̠͚̖͎̣̺̙͕̪̼̱̮͉̞͉͉͓̩͇̺̠̻͈̘̲͈̠̹͓̝̳̰͙̞͔̖̝̞̲̲͕̹̦̰͕̯͕̦͕͚̭͓̻̰̜̳̣̤̳̮̜̝̙̼̙̳̫̰̰̰̤͚͉̜͉͉̱͎̙͚̝͈͇͔̼̘̺͕̩͕̜̭̞̩̰̯̰̝̪͖̰̺̪̮̟̳͍̙̬͙͉̣͚̺̻͔͙͍̥͓͍̖̭̱͍̫̥̳̲͎̞͍̘͈̘̻̤̲̜̯̼̲͈͙͙͓̖͓͎̫̝̜̘͎̜̼̺̞̞̮̮̹͖̹̼͓̘̫̫͇̰̘̘̘̬̥̥̲̞̦̘͓̣͕͖̼̖͎͓̞̬̥͈͚̮̞͓͖̹͍̭̱̖̩͚͇͆̋͌͋̔̄̃̒̊̃͛̍̔̆͛̎̀̽̏̏͌̏̔̐͒̍͒͊̆̾̒́̽̓̒̃́͑̈̃̓̊̎̈́̅͗̔̈́̂̋̈́́̉̾̈́̋́͋̉̎̃̔͊̋̂̃̈́͌͊̈̽͛̐͑̏̐͋̉̓̂̐͌̈́̇͐̓̎̑́̽͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̢̢̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̝̞̱͈̟̻̮̦̲̫̯̠̰̮̤̹̲͓̩͉̘̭͉̣͈̼̤̤̭̥͍̯̬̗̯̳̦͉̖̳̦̭̬͔̺̝̪͔̜̹̞͚̫͍̰͍̦͚̣̳̹̞̫͚̜̦̣͔̫̤̫̤̬̻̥͎̲̘̜̪̞̲̬̞͙̮̤͍̻̦̳͚͉̼͓̪͍̰͉̠̻̭̼͔̟͖͍̖̮̝̜̠͚͔̘̰̭̮̪̥̮̙̮̩̘̝͕̲͙̰͍̻͇̠͎͍̫̹͔̪̗̜͉̖̗̣͖͖͖̙̳̰͓̦̞͖̤̫͈͖͔̗̦̣̙̰͈̈̊͑̄̇̓̎̈́͌̋̾̔̂̐̽͑̿͒̓̀̏̌̆̊̔̈͑̿͛̂̉͊͑̓̌̂̿͋̒́̓̍̆̍̓͌͛͛̽̅͂͑̓̀̑̿͛̇̍̏͂̽̊̿̓́͑͒̎̅͐̈́͛̃̓̈́̔̾̾̏̀̋͛͐̈́̍̈́̈́̏̅̽̌̇̍̄̓̇̓̒͋̈̍̈́̋̑̅̆͌̊͆͋̅͂́̉͗̌̔̊̐̽́̀̃̎̂̅͗͛͗̑̋̂͒͑̆͐̑͂̈̄͛̏̔̒̍̇̉͑̊̂͐͛̔̏̽͒̌͗̀̓͊̈̏̄͋̈́̎̉̌̏̌͑͐͋̂̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̵̢̨̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̲̩̳͖̟̣̮̺̠̞͍̯͉̗̝̘̹̺͖͙̬̺̣̪̙̥̭͈̟̜̞͕͙̣͇͇̠̪̯̳͉͕̪͇̥̮̺̠͉͙̞̳͇̳̞̞̤͈̫̖̥͔̺̹̩̖͓̥̜̹͉̝͓̟̯̞̯̺͉̖̤̟̦͖͔̺̞͎̻̖̜̰̳͍̻̼͇͙͈̙͚̫͙̰̮̬̣̪͇͕͚͙̠̮̮̤̭̺̩̣̟̖̗̮̠̼͉͖̥̮͚̲̯̰͔̖̙̣̞͙̦̱͉̜͔̟̘̖̳̞̲̪͓̺̖̖͉͈̖̰̲͕͉̯͖̝̠̦̦͔͚̜̼͍̞̪̯̝̮̗̗̦̰̺̣̘̣̳͓̫̯̫͈͓͎̞͕̳̬̞̮̬̻͖̥̞͕̟̝̘̙͙̖͙̰̤̙̬̥̟͔̳̝̠̝͔̖̣͎̭̳͖̘͉̰̟̺͚̼̮̗̗̘̺͓̫̭̼͕͚͙̺̻̖̰͇̒͋̓̿̆͑̾̈̓̾͋̂̿̾͗̑̓̿́́̓͒̽̊͂̉̃̉̈̂͒́͊̍̽̽̀̎̾̿́̏̎̐̆̀̆́̎̇̽̔͒͒̈́͋̿̈́̀̀͌́͛͐̐͆͐̈́̒̓̓̏̇͋̀̌̔̃͆̾͒̅͑̀̎́̈̓͗́̎̃̄̿̈̽͒̃͒̽̃͒̓͑̏͂͑̈́̔͋̽̉̎̅̈́̀͋̉̄̍͆̒͊̄͂̀̎͋̇̅̿͗̈́̀͑̀̔̌̎̓̿́̉̿̆̈́̒̀̄̽̂̄̑̈́͗̒̀̊͗͑͆̾͑̿͑͌͐̾̇͌̒̿͐̀͂͌̄͐́̄̂͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̭̦͖̳͉̹̮̪̥̖̟̪̱͈̯͙̠͕͍̩̲͓̭͉̣̦̘͚͔͕̝̗̙͙͔̭̫͇̱̝͔̮͔̪͚̙̘̘̭̜̲̝̦̪̝̣̗̘̱͕̯͇͚̟͈̖͇̳̝̼͇̳̥̣̟̻͍̺̳͈͍͚͚͉̝͍̙͈͔̝̤͓̹̭̬͉̩͓͇͙̬̖̜͕̙͔͈͓̗̞̹͚̼̞̝̦̭̱͈̹̪͚͙̳͇̩̘̗̰̤̘͎̻͈̥͕̰͕̬͓̺̼̞̣̖̱̜̮̗͕͖̳̙̗̤̖̱̱̯͔̺̹̰͕̲̣͕̝̘͕̗͇̗̲͇͖͈̺̣̠̖̪̱̰͍̲̝̤̥̮̹̭̠͎͙͔̘͚͉̖͍̣͓̘͕͉̦̩̰̟̗̬̻̟̺̠̯͈͕̖͔͂̂̀̈̒̌͊̇̃̊͊̇͆̃̾͑̐̾̐̏̇̔̓͌̄̔̊͌̏̍͋̎̇͗̿̈̅͋̾̓̈́͐̓̿͆͊̽͆͋̃̆̈́͋̋̀͋͛͛̊͒̈́̇͛͆̑͒͆̑̎̇͆͌̽̀̉̄̉̊̍̈́͒̂̔̄͒̃́̈̎́̑̒̓̀̍̿̈͋͛̑̓͌̃̏̂́̌̈́͐͛͐͒̊̆̾̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅr̸̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̬͍̺͖̜͎͚̪̥̮̟̹̱̮͎̙̯̳̟̩̝̩̤̭͓̦̟̞͇͔̬͇͚͕͎̠͈͙̻͖̱͙̱̝̘̟̰͖̹̦͖̳̦̫̱̥̳͙̟̪̖̗̳͇̰̗̙͍̳̰͈̱̟̱̻͙̞̳͍̳͚̣̰̯̲̄̈́̀̃͋́̍̎̓̓̌̏̒͋̏͂̂̓̐̒̆̆͋͗̒͒̍́̔̏͛͌̂̽̓̋́͐̆̀̇͛̽̆̀͊̃͑̆͌̀̎͐͆͂͒̌̀̄̊̂̄͛̒̃͐͗̒͛͑̾̎̎̇́̀͑̇͒̇̔̍̾̏͒͑͌̓̽̎͌̇̈́̀̈̾́̆̿̆̑̄͒̀̈̍̈́͐̒̀̆̒̄̔́̒̀̉̎͌͊͑̈́̒̍͌͂̀͐̔̅͐̊̅̈̆̀̅̒͐̀̇̍͛̅͆̓̈̈́̏͛̈́͂̋͆̅̋͒͋̆͑̈́̑͒͒͋́̽̏̓͐͊̉͒̊̃̋͂̅͒̓̿͋͌̒͊̾͌͑̈̿͒̇̾̍͆͊̋͆̽̐͒̍̅̀̀̋̔͌̽̏̏̇̆͋̅͆̒̽̃̎̂̓̈́̈̂̽̑̅̎̄̏̔̆͂̔̍̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅr̴̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̨̛͙̰̫͕̩̫͇͍͙̝̰̱̥͙̼͙͚̥̠̟̠͙͖̝̘̯̖͍̟̮̱͚͙͈͉̤̯̝̫̙̙̖͈͕̻̖̖͙͉͈̠͚͇͇̬̩̯͎̥̹͚̝̙̳̺͕̱͉̣͇͙͍̳͙͖̗͎͈͉͚̭͎̱͚̻͉̠̘̝͈̪̤͈̜͓͚͉͓͙̯͍̮̩̟̯̠͖̹̥̓̈́̉͋̽̀͐͊̍̍̌͐̇̅̂̂̐͌͐͐̽̏͊̊̾͒̈́͂́̄̅͆͂̃̊͊͋͋̓́͐͛̀͑͆́̎̓͋̀̍̀̓̈͂̄̃͊̑̋̆͊͛̌̋̐͑̽͗̈͛̏̑̀̓́̌̒̐̀̓͂̈́͊͗͆̊͛͂͋̐̆͐̾͆̽̊͊̀̈́͊́̅̈́̀̑́̈́̓̀̃̂̏͆͋̋̂̆̐̋͛̐͒̆̀̂̀̊͒̄̐̀̌̀̐͒̌͋̓͌͆̀̇̆̎̇̍́̐͗̋̽́̓̂̂̈́̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̷̡̢̢̨̡̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̧̛̛̛͍̖͚̼̪̙̗̙̣͖̤͔̣̹̘͓̗̞͎͖̼̻͈̪̰̼̰͚͍̬͇̥̭͕̺̭͍̫̪̗̱̟̭̖̯̞̻͉̥͉̦̙̠͓̹̭̗̝͙̘̤̪̻̝͚̖̺̰̩͈͍͇̤̪̭̫̘̳̗̯̞͕̝̗̟̞̹͙͓̺̗̼̮̮̭̪̤͇̞̘̩̬̝͔͎̤̘̫̖͇̘̳͕̾̎̔̃̾̽̃̅͊̅͗͋̊́̊̀͑̂̊̓̾̃͒́͋̐̎̿̎̐̄̅͒͗̌̒͒̽̀̿̈́͆͂̀̑̊̀̐̇͐͂͐̄̄͂̽̿͌̂̂͊͗̈̓͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅb̷̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͔͉̤̙̙̦̯͉̩̲̱̹̰̮͉͔̘̹̤̮̘̜̦͕̻͙̲̝͓͙̥̱͙̦̬̭̦͍͓̼̳̠͚͓͙͍͉̝͖̯̯͍͔̦̣͉̭̫̰̤͇̜̠͉̪̺͙̺̰̰͕̻̝̯͇̲͓͖͍͔͕̯͈̜̩͕̝̘̩͈̱̼̟̬͎͉̲̘͎̪̘͎͙͔̭̖̭̫͚̺͍̱͎̼̝̻̰̞͚͚̯͖̼̺̝͍͚͉̘̮̻͔̜̟̰͙̗͚̭̪̟̘̗̻͇̖̪̖̰̬̗͙̳̼̬̤͈̘͉̭̝͙̤͔̘͙̭̜̼̙͇͉͍̘̮̼̘̝͍͙͍̤̺͚̰̜̞̻̟̤̠̱̖̠̙̰̰͍̖̫͚͙͎̳͍͙̦̰̲͖̰͓̪̟͕̘͖͓͈͕̤̖͚͉̠̟̀̂͗̋̅͊͐͌͌̃̑̀̄̌͌̑͂̽̃͗̐̇̉͋̉͊̎̎̐͒͒͒͆̀͌̋̀͂̐͆̉̎̓̾͒̾̀̀̀̌̂͌̂̅̈́̾̈́̅̿̽̆͒̊̀̆̏̅̿̋̉̍͗͆̐͒͂̈́̒̃͋̇͐̔̾̐̔̏̅̌̽̿̋̓̔̀͐̂̔͆̾̾̈́̿̅͗̄̿̿́̔͆͆̉̈̏́̈̈́̿͌͐̈́̾̊͊̽̽͊̉̒́̆̓̈́̆͊̒̋͂̈́͗̔̓͌̀̅̅̎̅͆̇̈́̏͂̐̆͆̅̎̈́̌́͋̑͒́̎̓̆̇̔̒̀̅́̈́̐͗̄́́̑̿͌͒͆͋̑̈́̑̈́͊̀̅̔̈̏̍̑̈́̂̀̚͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̷̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̯̞͖̦̥͉̜̜͎̯͙̺̖̹̤͕͈̩͔̜͚̠̰̱̭͔̻̳̣̘̙͚̙̙̖̫̬̘̞̫̳̠͙͉̦͙̗̲̟̘̱̭̭̣̬̣̟̠̭̞̞̞̙̱̼͔̩̬̹͇̯̗͈̣̪̤̭̺̭̪̘̯̫̻͉̞͔͍̦͔̯͔̯̦͕̖͎̲̱̠̗͓̭͓͉͙̦̝̺̪̤̦̱̱̦͍̥̦̟͈͙͕̠̤͖̠̙̙̳̱̭͚̻̝͔̦̗̟͚̫̥̭̦͈̘̬̟̘͍̪͖͓̰͙̭̗̲͉̤͎͕̤̣̝͕̣͈͈͙̥̞̫̯̠̤̗̮̞̥͓͑̍̐̽͑̿̐͐́̍̿͌̈͒̐̋̇̂̂͊͛̑͑̈́̓̓͂̂̂̆̔̀̄̃̉̎͊̆̀̄͛͆́͑͂̐̏̃̓̉̑͂̄͆̎̀̀́̇͊̍̾̆̋͋͒̽̀̈́̈͂͗̄͗̓̽̌̑̐̂̎̌̑̔͌̃̀̇̔̿̑̓̎̊̀͌͂̅̀̓̽̈́̄̉̈́̐̾̑̃̎͊͂̈́͌̆̀̊̍̇́͒̒̆͂̑͂͊͗͂̓̅͂̒̽̈́͋̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̟͚̦͓͉̼͍̮̞͎͚̙̪̘͙̬̱͚͔̯͕̬̮͉̹͉͕̲̞̥̖̥̭͈̘̝̬͖̼̻͓̩̰͈͚̜̩̠̻̤͕̰̭̯͈̖̫̭̗͙̬̟̥͔̺̤͙̫̺͍͖̣̼̹̪͖̝̞̰͍̥̖͕̬̲̦̰͇̬̈̿́͊͌͛̄͗͑̒̈́̾̽́̾͛̉͌͂̌͂̄́̓͐̐̄͐͊̾͛̓̆͗̉͐̉̔͆̏̾͂͌͐̔̀̎͐͑̾͛̾͗̊̃͌̓̉̐̆̾͆̀̔̓́̔̈́̏͌̂́̋͊̃̎̈́͒̄̌̓͂̊̓͛̎̿̆͊̃̅̉͑̍͋̃͋͊̃̿͗͗̐̿̅̈́͛̀͋̔̒̄̃͊̿̑́͐̾̐̿̅̇̏̄̀̾̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̛͕̭̖͚̟̤̥̲̹̫̘̤̫̥̤͖̮̘͙̬͙͇̯̯̈́̏̃̏͑̍͂̀͗͌̄̿̋̓̈́̀̊̾̈́̐̍̅̾͌̒̔̑́̆̄́̓͑̒͌̍̍̓̊̓̐̈́͂́̉̿̈́͌͂̈͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅg̶̨̧̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̬̙̩̬̜͖͈̱͉͖̲̱͉̻̠͉̙̲̳̫̘̠̖̮͈̘͙̩͎̼̫̲̹͓̮̫̰͈̩̘̜̙̣̰̻̝̳͓̗̤̘͔͎̞̺̼̫̻͇̯̣͎͉̭͖̝̩͓͈̤̰̯̘͖̼͎̯̙̪͚̯̗̦̩̱̖̻̬̲͖̮̥͈̣̫̳̜̺͈̮͇͙̖̱͈̳͚̺̭̗̭̭̹̠̻̭̙̼̮̬̘̬̮͉̼̤͔̝̙̰̣͎̪̪͖̙̦̭̲̼͕͔̦̩̥͕̙̳͉̪͚̙̠̮͕̗̱̹̥̞̟̭͇̯̗̰̹̳͓͉̘̞͈̥̗̘̬̥̮̦̦̲͎͙̳̩̘̜̤͉͓̙͖̗̤͚͓̞̪̗̭͈͈͙̺͙̳͓̘̼͎̲̻̝̳̺͈̹̬̭͚͎̫̫͇̬͔̩̝̤̯̯̒́̿͂͌̓̆̈́͆̈́̎͆̍̈̒͂͗̐̓̍̊̆̔͊̑̃͌͆̆̃̊̀̈́͗͛̍͗͌̽͆̋͑͐̈́͑̔̇̅̈́̂̐̃͗̃̅͆́͊̊́̇̄́̎̔͌̑̀̍̑̑̂̈̈́̔̌͌̓̃̍̔̎̀̒̃̌̽͑̐͊̀̋͌͌͋̀̽͛̐̀̅̇̉͐͆͂̈́̏̂̈̽̊̽̃̈́̔̎̊̾̄̋́̉̓̋̆͒͒̔̉́͐͛̌̇͌̀͛̓̏̋́͊̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̥͍̜̬͔̱̦̖̩̗͙̪̙̦̙͕̠͕̞̭̗͎͔͖͕̮͓͚̺̹̬̲̤̰͉̤̝̫̗̗̟̥͚̗͖͉͓͙̱̖̼̳̗̥̥͖͈̟̫͕̩̜̻̻͎̼͚͙̟͔̖̭̥̲̩͉̦̘͕̯̩̹̗̥̮̣̲͚͚̻̞̺̳̥̙̺̭̫͎̟̰͕̟̙͎̱̻̤͈̲̰̹̬͖̲̲̭̟̺̜̱̹̳̲̫̤̹͙̥̪͇͔̭͕͉͈͍̩̞̭͕̍̓͗̈̌̃͋̃̇́̓̑́̈̏̄͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅḯ̶̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̗̺͈̳͍̖͉͚͚̫̰͕͓̼̮̭̣͛̏̈́̃̂̐͒̀̐̓̄͒̀̅͌͒̂̽̋͒̇͑̒͊̽̃͂̆̀̾̅̑̇̅̋͌̓̾̇̊̎͒͋͂͂̒̈́̆̆̏̎̓̐̂̌̐̃́̈͋̓̇͋̄̅̐̉̎͑͛̔͌̀̈́̾̈́̾͑̋́̏̇͒̆̈͐͗̂̓̊͋̄̆̆̏̎͑̈̽̾̅͒̈́̀̈́̏̌̃̔̍̊̓͋͋́̋̇̓̈͐̎̉́̓̈́̔̇̀̃̂́́̍͗͂͊̋̀̋̇̀̈́̊̽̈́͌̓́̎̌͆͑̇͑͗̐͊̐̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ň̵̢̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̛̹̝͔̫͇̟̺͙̳̣͉͓̲̤̜͕̲̲̱͚͉̦͓̬̫̯͎͎̟̜̳̲̱̺̟̮̹̱̜̗̤͎̹͔͖̻͈̺̦̤̱̠͚͇̦̥̮̫̩̝͕̺̪̫͙̱̞̗͖͚̬̭͇̫͓̙̬͈̟̘̙̻͇̜͎̭̲͉̭̬̮̫͚͈̠̭̮̥̘͎̣̘̳̣̮̱̯̥͎͕͐͑́͛̿̂̑͒͊̽̈̌̈́̏̏͐͗̈̒̀̓̓̋̈́͌̒̄́̌̂͋͒́͐͋͛̓͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅd̴̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̙̝̪̪͉̲̙̬͖̪̪̼͉̮̰̼̙̦̯̜̟̩̮̯͈͇̭͇͕̬̫̩͎͔̰̬̗̳͓̤̣̦̪̠͔̙̟̣̩͕̟̣̣̻̣̥̘̬͍̰̹̩̫̹͓̺͎̬͇̯̣̮̞̺̞̼͇͉̖̰̙̲͍̬̰̫͙̪̰̙̩̮̘͈̟̯̗̭͓̣̖̙̱̣̜̜̺̱͚̯̜̻̲̪̯̘̠̜̤̺͉̟͖̜̙̩̖̗̪͕̲̗͍̞͉͖̹̳͍͇̮̞̠̟͉͉̥̞̩̩̻̩̝̩͚̪̰̘̜͍̱̜͖̫̟̜̭̮̲̤̱̗̫̻͇̪̠̘̯͎̝͉͈̩͕̳̫̲̝̹̬̯̩̬̝͈̭̗̜̠̪̬̦̙̳͇̘̙̤̘̤͖̥̜̉̇͒͐̅̌͐̓̓̓̽̍̿̓̅̒͛̎̈̉͊͊̊̎̓̎͒̓̑̃̉̋̈́̾͗̒̋̈́̀̄̿̆̔͌̊͐̌̈͂̓͐̊̆͌̎͌͂̇̈́͂̍̊̑́̔̈̒̀͑̓͛͐̔̀̿̃̊͑́̃͂̔̊͊̓̈̐̂̂͑͛̿̐̌͂̓͊̏̆̈́̐̍͗̈́̉̈́̃͊̑̇̔̋̀͌̆̊̂̅͛̈́̈̈͌̅̆̃̿̈́́͛̾͂͆̍̏̍̀̈́̽̋͑͛͛̃̃̆̐̇̓͊͛͋͆̌̑̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅì̴̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̤̤̳̪̪͔̝̞͈͈͍̜̪̦̝̼̲͓͔͉̪͎̯̳̱̪̩͈͙̯̙̮̦̻̳̼̦̩̣̣͉͇̼̤͎̟̯͓͈̖̝͖̼̟̝̯̟̼̖̬͕͈̪̙̪̜̬̹̬̦̠̖̟̰̙̠̞̻̯͚̩͙̦͈͇͕͍̦̥͍̩͈̭̥̖͍̺̳̯̦͈̲̯̮̹̖̯̪̻̙͉̱̜̮̯̩̠̮͔̗̥̼̻̪̯̞̩͔̻̬͖̠̜̗̜̝̰̗̜̭͔̩͖̖̣̭̬͉͙͈̞̥͇̩̞̗͚̹̦̗̮̹̫͖̠̫̥̣̜̟̝̬̮͙̳͖̱͎̪͓̠̩̰̖̘̫̠̖̺̪̩̮͖͕̹̘̱̗̙̠͉̲̬̼̦͇͓͔̳̖̭̤̱͉͍͙̝̳͕̗̱̪̩͉̞̮͕͎̮͙̥͇̥͍͓̪̗͎͕̥̮́̀̉̐́͗̋̔̀̒͑̄͛̈́̃̇͊̈͑̈́͊͐̒̀̆́̍̄̔̊̋͂̑̆͗̒̓̓͛̓͋̓̀͌̓͊̽̋͂̔̈̂̇̇̀̾̋̈́͊͌̀̈͆̐̈̅̒̾̅͛̊̂̾͑̌̈́͛̇̄̏̿͂͋͗̎̾͊̾̍̾̌̆̽̒̈́̑͗͐͑̊̂́̈̄̋̓͆̓͒̒̈̂̍͒̀̉̐̍̓́̈̏̈́̀̍̐̂̃̒̏̑̀̇̅̓̔͋̌́̄̈́͊̑̍͌̎́̒̍͒͆̈́̓̌̌̔͛̒̿͗̋͋̏̽̅̉̒̈́̈͛̆͆̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̷̢̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̧̢̧̢̡̛̛͚͖̼̯̤̹͔̞̣͚͚͙̰̺͍̻̖̞̰̱͚̙̰̠̟̝̥̲̲̼̲͉̰̟͉̭̱͎̭̤̝͕͓̜͖͇͉͓̙̣̻̖̩̦̰͖̝̙͖̤̩͍͖̰̫̦̺̖̳̟̣̞̭̖͓̰͚͚̰͎̙̟̝̥̻̙͕̞̮̻̱̲͈̱͎̙̰̲̳͈̭̫͍̗̓̀̇̈̈̅͑̽́̇͂̂̈́́̇̀̌̔́̃̓͊̿̈̈́̌̈́̆̾͑̓͛̈́̑̋̑͂͂̾́̐̀̆̅̉̔̑̾͊̈́̓͛̌͌͋̀͊̽͊͒̔͋̓̽̊́̿͗̄͑̿̈̑̅̽̈́͆̋̽̀̾̀́́͌͆̍̀̋̂̉̉̀̓͐͋͒̈́͑̔̓͂͌͋̌̆̓͂̒̌̒̆̀̀̍͆͊̀̇̿̄̄̂́̾̓͂̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅģ̶̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̪̬̰̮̩͇̩̞͖̥̦̦̠͉̼͍̙̹͉̦̮̱͓͕̖̟͓̱̠̝͓̯̖̖̱̗̼̼̮̱̤͕̼͉̮̫̑͋̈́̈́̾͋͗͗͒̄̒́̏̒̾͋͋̔͛͑̏͋͂̓͋̅̀̈͆́͛̍̑̽͑̂̄̆̓̈́̇͋͑̃̽͂̑͆̾́́̽̅̽̈́̍̓̓̈́͆̽͛͑̑̃̎̔̉̈̈͋̈̀̈̐̑̄̈́̈́̎̽̀̎͂͗̃̀͋͆̆͛̒̊́̀̿̈͑̇̓͐̈́̾̾͆͛͋͋̔̏̑̈́̓́̒́̾̌̀́͂̆̐́̔̓̇̌̂̋͐̎̋̅́͐̈́̾͛͑̀̋͋̀̓̏̈́̐̊̒̑̽͂̾͐̇̍̓͗̾̅̀̓̀͐̓͆̽̄́͊̀̀͂̉̈́̊͋̊̃͐́̈́̍̆͛̾̓̌̓̀͌̾̑̄͌̊͐͐̎̔̔̌̑͗̆̏̌̓̀̅͂́̉̌͛͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅ ̶̛̛̰̀̉̃̆̉̔̿̍̂̐͗͌̓͑̽͆̀̌̀̒͊̾̂̈́̆͑͐̂̂̽̾͂͆͗͌̌͊͌͆̎̽̋̅̔̇̇̇͆͗͆̈́̀̉̀̋̈̾͒̈́̈̔̈̏̓̊̑̂̽̂͑̔̈́͊̏̐̎̍̄͒̂̐̎͗̐̀͛̀̈́̄̈́͐̔̀͗̌́̉͐̄͛̋͊̏̈́̑͆̈́̆̐͗̈́̄̇̑̀́͊̓̇̿̿͛̎́͆̈́̽̈́̍͑̿̈́̽͐̇̾̎̍̒̈́̃͐̎͌̾̀̂͛̈́̀͂̎́͒͂̈̏̈́̔̅̈́̈̑͆̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝š̸̢̨̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̜̹̖̰̺̜͇̭̯͇̠̩̼̘̲̣̘͙̳͔̖͎̫̞̟̼̖̗̻̳̯̬͚̹̙̰̬͕̯̲͔̬̪̱̹̤̙̪̤͖͔̬̻̪͉̦͓̞̱͖̻̆̑͛̄̆̊̄̄͗̽̓̑́̈́͛͛̓̄̔͗̈̄̀̈́̓̅̈͗͆͒͋̏́̏͑̒̋̾͒̂͊͋̽̈́͊̆̆̐͛͛̈͐̋́̌̿̆͛̾̅̀̀̀͆́̈͋̈́̀̈́̈́̒͗͛̉̿͑́̉̈̏̈̃̈́͗̇̃͋̈́́͊̎́̑̀̋̂̍̍̋͗̐͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅớ̶̧̡̨̧̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̛̛̖̞̜̖͕̖̥̖̩̫͉̻̮̪̺̰͉̩̭̰͇̥̩̬͚̜̦͍̳̰̰̣̱̗͈̺̞̺̯͕̝͈͍͉͓͓͇͈͕̹̝̤̬͚̩̫͙̼͈͇̝͚͇͚̤͉̬̫̹͓͍̫̹̦̗͇̲͉̱̼̲̺̺̩̹͓̮̘̦͍̦̼͇̪͉̝͉̝͖̟͙̣̣̩̟̤͎̝̦̲̣̜̼̬̟̮̮̼̲̼̮͖̟͇̝̤̙̫̻̲̫̗̗̰̼͕͖̺͉̀̂͐̋̽͗͒̈́̉̈́͛̏͒̽̾͑̔́̒̃̿̀̈͊̾̂̀̇̓͛̐̏̄̈̽̿̃͛̄̀̑̅͒̈̃̑͊͋̀͌̾͋̋̏́̃͒́̀͛͆͛̃̾̌̈́̔̈́̀͊̒̀́̎̋̍̓͗̊͐̅̽͋̾͒̎̓̇͐̄̾̅͊̓̎̊͒́͊͐̀͒̃̿̐͑̈́̋̄̀̑̌͆͌́̈́̀̇̒́͑̔̾͗́͒̓̑̊̈́̇̍̄̒̓̀͑͊̋̏͐̅̒̆͒̇͛͌́̎͊͆͆͆̾̂̔̋͆͗͌̊̔̐̑̇͐́̀̂͒͆̽͊̅̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅư̶̡̢̡̨̧̟̩͉̻̜͖̯͖̠͉͉̦͖͙̹͇͔͎̜̲̩̘̦̭̦͕̫͕̰̟͔͕̲͎̦̖̮̪̝̭̞̺̠̬͚̣̣̪̟͉̙̠̰̲̳̜̥͈̯͔̫̠̳͉̳͓̣̥̟̮̘͚̤̯̪̝̼̜̤͚͓͙̫̠̱̹̘̻͖̤̰̭͖̝̬͖͇͑̽̂̃̑̏̆̅̔́̔̑̉̂̀̇̊̑̒̓̇̐̃̓̉͊̓̑̕͘͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̡̨̧̧̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̛̖͈͕̠̥̟̦̣̙̖͇̤̼̹̙͓͍͓̥͚͎̳̩̰̯̺̭̯̦̙̰̟̹̺̝͍̦̬̜̰̯̥̤̘̰̟̖͚̺̞̬̝̥̯̝̙̺͎̱̪͖̬̩̟̤̤̱͚͓͔͈̞̙̼̻͎̮̫͇͉̝̲̝̙̝̪͔̠̦̫̘̟͖̠͕̮̘̮̝̠̖͚̬͖̻̠̮͖̪̱̠̩̱̞͙̺̙̳̬͔͔̠͍̠̳̜̝̱̣̪̰̙̰̮̭̘̻̣̭̗͈̦͉̠̗͎͎͈͎̭̬̮̤͍͈̖͓͚̦̟̦̼̯͉̪͈̳̻͎͇̰̩̺̙̘͇͚̮͔̹̭̳͉̝̮͉̣͕͇̱͇̭͔̙̫̳̼̳̮̖̙͍͓̮̜̗͚̟͖̣͖̞͕̝̥̖͚̼̺̣͚͓͎̦̭͉̼̣̗̭̩̫̠͕̩͎͓̺͖̩̲̩̱̲͇̙̮̪͖̘̞̗̥̗͕͉̂̍͋͆̈́̿͒̀̈́̀̎̑̿̅̓̈́͌̂̋͋̍̒̅̐̂͊̀̍̄͘͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̴̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̠̝̳͓̥͎̦̹͚̠͇͈̞̖̳͎͎̲̟̣̳̖̲̳͈̱̗̼͇͈̫͇̻̟̮͖̝̙̹̺̼͎̥̜̹̳̠̮̬̦̦̝̭̜̞͖͎̲̺͕͈͕͈̝̗͔̥̙̩̳̝͕̫̺̙̖̬̫͕͖̪̬̗͚̜̠̲͕̣̲̺͉̘̞̬̻̤̤̺͖̫̘͇̫͈͎͔̺͎̣̫̱̮͍̜̫͈͚͕̣͓̲̱͉̮͎͖̬̮̲͖̲̼̼͚̲̜̤͓̣̼̩̱̻͎͓̭̙̥̗̘͖̻̪͍̙̘̩͔̤͓͕͇͎̮̖͖̮̼͖͇̤̗̥̟͇͉̩͉͕̼͓̜̭̺͙̹̗̻̤̪̭̫̬̗̥̙̱̯͓͙͉̯͙̟͎̱̜̤̭̮̫̣̤͇̠͕͙͙̳̹̎͛́̽͒́̈̄̀̿̿͒̍̃͒̏̊̏̌̿̇̀̾̎̐̂͋̈́̌̒͒̑́̽̉̎̉̋̈͌̃̈́͒̒̓̈́̅̓̌̏̓̓̃̾̋́̍͐̉̎̍̑̿̈́̓̀͋̾̋̿̂̊̈́̃̔̐̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̶̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̳̯̣̦̘̘̮͇͍̪̻̟̣̲̖͕̙̗̬͉̪̹̠͉̞͈̠͙̰̹͎͕̺̻̖̯̲͎̺̗̤̗̬̞̤̥̞̩͔̙̰̥̙̜̱̘̗͕̺̻͍̤̻̺͚̥͎̰͎̭̻̟̻̝̝̻͔̣̲̦͔͖̞̜̹̦̞̺̳̯͔͖͉̣͉̪̖̖̥̟̺̲̫̯͎͎̲̫̺̩̭̝̱͓͙̲̲̮̠͎̹͎͕̰͖̬̮̱͔̘̮̱̬̗̪̰͗̒̏̈́͑̒̀̏͊͊̄͂̄́̐̂̇̓͋̆͋̿̈́̀͐̍͂͐͆̾͛̽̍͂͆͋̀͊͛̈́̽̈́́̃̂͋͑̓͐̍͆̐̄̾̿̈́̂̓͒̉̀̒̓͆̾̓̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴͎͍͕͓̲̲͓͉̝͉̼̜̯͙͎̩̘͙̬͖̘̲̣͕̲͖̫̫̿̃̀̽͛͒͂̾̽̋̍̏̈́͒̆̓̈́́́̑̿̈́̈́̂̐͊̋͛͗͋̎̏̎̃̒̊͒̚̕̕̕͘͘͠͠͝  
̴̧̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̧̧̦̝̰̩͈̼̺͉͈̟͈̮̯̯͙̳̮̞̗̬̪̟̰̩̗̭̼̪̗̗̣̦̼̪̲̟̝͚͉͚̙͚̙̗̦̰̭̟͓̠̺͙̖̩̬̰̰̤̣͖̟͎̠̼͖̦̞̟̙̣͙̺̼͓̺͙̝͙͓̲̦̞̺̙͈̺͇̹͈͚̼̗̩̖̖͔̪͍̝͉̣̬̣̥̻̼̱͙̹̱͉̟̥͔̮̞͉̹̹͔͈͉͉͓͇̦̘̫̘͍̞̲̭̟̩̘͚̹͈͓͔͍͙̰̯̯̩͕̹̮̺͙̩̠̮͙̯̳̦͚͚̫̙̬̰̥̫͎̥̘̯̹̭̣̮͙͉͔̝̖̘̯̪͔̬͚͓͖̪̰̙͍̗̜͙̭̗͔̘̙̯̥͎̘̝̮͕̙͉̮̫̻̖̗̫̰̙̖͚͓̪͙̗̮͉͉͍̬͖̰̟̹͎̼͓͕̟̪͔̲̙͕̻̩̞͚̫̣̖̞̝̘̯͉͔͎͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅ  
̶̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͙̭̯̖͓̲̼̮̦̪̼̤͔̬̱̤̪͍̼̥̫̦͓͎̖̰͕͉̪̪͚̦̟̬̝̣̤̙̞̥͖͙̭̣͍̲̙͎̮̫͙̮͙̦͇͖̳̺͉̜̖̯̬͈̼͛̈́̀̀͆̄̐́̂͋̾̒͂̀̌̈̽̀̓̒͊͆́̀͌̑̉̐̏͆͐̓͋̆͂̿̀̂̏̏͐͛͌̐̐̈̇̊̾̏̐̐̈́̈́̋͆̀̂͑̒͊̂̓̿́͛̇́̆͂͗̆̇͋̅͌̈͌̂͑̽̈́̈̾̾̋̋̓́̍͗̀̈́͛͆̃̏̈́̿̑̇̈́̈́̂̀̈́̂͑̅̅̌͗̓͐̄̉̾̈̓̓̄̍̿̂͑͌͊̊̐̉̽̓̄̈́͂͛̓̍̿̈́́͌̊̋̈́̎̀͒̒̓̌̐͒̐̓͂̾̏̀͂͂̍̔̏̆̓̒̈́̔͂̑̃͐́̀̌͛̍̂̒͗͌̒͐͊̐̑̔̀̈́͆̓̓̃̀̋̿͊̈̂̆͒̌̃̈́͋͒͛̌͒͑͛̈́̅̇́́̀͒͆̇̋̋̅͋́̆̑̍̾̓́̽̀̿̾̀̾̏́͋̀̍̈́̎̌͒͒̎̔̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̷̡̢̢̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̖̫̙͍̺̺̪̲̞̬̟̥͙͙͖̣͎̳̜̫͖̮̩̦̙̺̬͙͍͎͚̻̟̞̰̪͍̤̺͈̳̪̟̖̯̼̩̫̟̜̽̆̆̌͛̆́̀̏̉̀̀̉̀̇̄̀̑̋̊̒͆̇̓̽͑̒͐͂̉͐̾̔͋̌̃̔̕͜͜͠͝͠ͅỜ̶̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̲̻̜̮̘͈͓̮͇̟̣̤̟̭̖̜̭͎̬̠̟͚̥̟̥̞̫̯̺̥͕̲͚̳̺̺͓͕̻̝͉͖̝̻͙͖͕̜͇̯̥̦̯̺̹̺̠̼̙̱͉̠̘͈̗͈̮̬̳̘͕̣̬͈̬͇̩̘̲̭̭̜͈̰̱̗̻̜͍̩͔̩̩̹̹̦͔̬̠̥̞̩̖̖̼͓̙̻̩̝̟̘͚͓͖͉̰̹̜̙̪̗̠͍͚̙̞͖̠̗̺͍̫̗̖͈̹̩̱̼̣͍̗̫̲̙̱͈̬̬̝̗̙̠̠̹͙̝̳͖̦͖̭͔̜̝͍̰̹̳̳̤͇̗̘̟̜̪͔̟̠͖̻͎̪̰̫̟͔̻̖̠̻͕̠̟̳̤͚̖͙͍̩̞̫̯͈̭͎̞̠͉͚̱͉͌̐͊̒̾͊͑͂̉̆̐͛͂̉̒͑̓̓̄́̇̈̈́̂̌̐͆͂̅̂̑̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḨ̴̧̧̛̛̛̛͇̙̱̮̙̤̫̠͔̳̮̙͎͚̯̣̠̞̙̭̱̦̱͙̙̪̺̪̼͎̪͈̯̘̙̼͖͈͎̭̯̹͙̹͔͓͕͍̠̯͖͉̭̇̑́͊̈́̄̆̃̏̾̽̓͋͆̀͛͐́̊͗͒͌̏̅̀̃̒̉̓͑͂̔̓͌̀̈́̏́͋̎̽̐̉͋́̆̎̎̎͆̍̾̍͋̿̂̈́͐̿̋̂̈͛̓̑̀̂̐̃́̃̿͑̏͊̈͊̋̒̍͋͑͂̇̄̃͌̔̈́̌̓͋́͂̑̈͗̒̈̒̏̂̈́̋̂͛̆̇͐̂̎͛͌̔̈̉̋͌̀̓̓̊̄̍́̐͌͗̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ẹ̸̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͈̘͔̭̩̼̗̝̱̰͔̙̯̠̹̤͈̺̩͇̪͈̜͚͕̝̰͈̞͙̟̪̝̮̲̩͇̃̉̂́̒̽̇͆͌͆̒̔̌͌͋͑̍̅̔̅̈́̌̇̅͐͋̊̈̈́̿̆͗̀̿̒̑́͋͊́͂̑͑̍͆͂͛̂̓̏̂̈́̋̓͆͛̿̊̉͑͐̑̏͒͒̾̽͌̒̏̉̃͊̏̎̀͌̔̌̈́̋̆̋͋̏̈̆̅̓́͋̌͋̓̏̇̊̿̾̋̌̐̍́̏̒͂̅̐̉̀̐̎̀̐̅̇͐̋̊͗̌̀͒͋̈́̈́͐̆̓̿͐̅͛̂̈́́̉̀̈́̒̍̊̈́̓̓̂̃͆͊͑́̿̅̐̄̍̄̏̍͂̓͋͊̅̋͂́̎̔̊̈̅̋̓̌͂̿̋̋͑̄́͌̅̎̈́̃̑̽̀̈́̐́̐̿̑̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝y̵̢̨̨̛̛͚̬̝̟̻̪̼̭͙̻̖͕͖̯̣̗̗͙̳̫͇̳̬͎̐̊̏͗̈̇͊̇͊̑͛͂̓̊̓̈̿̓̃̋̅̅̾͗͒̊̇̓̐̔̂̈̇̔̾̇̍̀͌̈́̋̒̈̈́̂̾̆̆̔͛̒̉̈́́́̿̈́̈̋̈́̄̈̽͒̐͌́̆̆͒̔͋̈́̌̉͆́͊̈́̎̀̌̑̒̐́̽̓͋̈́͌́̂̔͌̈́̍̆́̾̐̈̇̅̈́̇́̈́̄̔̔̋́̀̈̍̈́͐̃̉̒̀̌̎͂̓̋̀́̂̐͒̎̊͛̍̂̀̉̎̀̋́̊͒̽͐͋̍̋̐̃̊̃̈́̆̄̐͆̃͛̉́͑̌͒̿̎̅̇̌̍̾̈͌͐͋̒̉͂̈́̀͒͊̎͂͒̎̾͂͆̓̓̿̓̈̓̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ,̴̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̮̮̼̣̜͉͉̲͙̬̮̩̙͈̼̻̬̬̭̘̖̳̤͔͚̣̹̰͇͎̫̭̝̳̤̲͚̯͖̰̞̺̗͖̗̜̺̝͎̠͕̘͚̙̖̻̪̝̲̻̠̪̫̳̙̗͍͖̯̰̟̞̯̲̳̮̪̮̯͉̩͚͉̼̝̰̯̥̰͕̜̯͈̥̥̤̙̰̯̯̹̹͓̘̘͚̳͈̬̝̬̫̩̝͔͎͈̝̦̳̝͔̬̲̮̮̩̬̪̩͇̞͖̙͚̞̼͖͇̦̣̻̩̝͕̪̝͔̙̖͓̦͓̹̲̼̯͖͚͚̙̟̤͉͓̙̣̩͎̦̤̹͉̥̮̦̭̩̹̲̮̦͂̒̇̉̐̾̓̔̈́͊̈́̔̂̔͊͋̀́͂̈́̊͊̃̓͐̊̄͗̈̈́͑͆̔̇̍͊͑̓̈́́̾͌̈́̅̈́̔͐̉̍́͑̆̾͆̈́̐̂̌̿̏͊̇̄̄̌̀̿͆͋̋̾͑̓̍̑̉́͑͌͊̀̈́̏̔̈́̆̎̈́̎͛̈́̓̌̌͛̈́̉̄̈́͑̆̾̈́̐̍̑̅̈́̓̎͊͌̊̿͗͊͑͛̈̈́̉̌̈́̾̉͑̏̔́̊̂̉̓̀̄̓̐̋̀̈͋͂̃͆́͑́̊͛̒̌̃́͂͗͛͐̃̓̓͗͛̋́̓̈́̍̌͌͂̀͒́͒̍̈́̏̑̊͗̈́̃̔͊͋̐̅͐́̈́͌͒̑̎̽̎͗̐̇͗̌͐̑͊̀̉͒̀̂͛̂͋̂̎͑̈́͐͊͑̾̄͂̌̃̆̿̊̆̈́̅͆͛͆̍̀̈́̚͘̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̞̺̝͖̥̦̝̩̺͎̗͇̺͎̦͈̺̮̳̮̖̜̜͓̱͚͖͚͇̻̠̣̩̪̭͙̺͙̮̝͖͈͈͚̺͈͕͎̞͙͎̟͉̖͇̣̘̥̜̫͉̭͔͓̤͙̤̖͖̥̭̬̙̭̪̪̫̹̝̟̰̲̭͚̙̔͋͂̿̆̓͌̿̆̍̑͆̓́͐̿̋͛̈̔͐̂͆̀̃̑̓̀͋͊̐͗̆͊̏̈̉͋̑̊̃̋͐̇̽̈́̋̒̿͒͌̒̂͛̔́̃͐͗̑͐͒́̾́̄̄̎̈́̂̓̌͌̽͌̓̈́̉̏̀́̇̈́̈́̏̅͒͂̓̑̅̈̔̊̈̓́̈̿͊̊͛̈́͒͒̾̈́͋̀͛͗͌̀̆̾̈́̓̀̄̽̿̍̌͑̋̒̀̄͗̒͑͑̇̌̌̾͊͗̈͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝ͅT̶̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̰̼͙̤̪̯̜̫̬̪̞̣̺͔̼̤̣̰̠̭̥̭̥̝̹͚̮͖͉̜̦͔̝̱̰͔͓̬̝͓͚̰̹͖̘͍̣̜̖̼͕̭̯̝̖̻̖̟̟͍͍̙͙̭͔̣͈̩̜͓͎̜̳̭͎͍̗̥̩̦̳͚̺͖̺̖̩̪̝̟̲͓̘̩̳̥̘̜͉̣͇͎͚͍̣̖̰̲̣͎̖̣̝̜̟̹͔̹̞̗͕̩̲͍̼̫̻̯͔̫̭̻̝̓̑̐̆͗̎͐̆̓̐̔̒͊͒̉̽̎̉̎̎́̒͋͑̀͒̈͊̇͂̄̽̉̒̄̈́̃͒͋͒̀̆̈́̍̏̏̈́̋͛̈́̋̂̆͛̎̊͊͒̅͌͐̏̄̉͌̾̎̈́̑̋̀̀̋͆͊̌́̑̍͂͗͑͑͋̿̎͗͑̀̉̃̀̔̊̿̒̀́̽̽̈́̐̇̎͑̽̃̀̌̆̇̑̋̿͆̈́̍́̎̂̾̊͛̽́̑́̑̍̀̌̋̀̌̌̌͋̊̇͌̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅV̵̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̳̲̺̝̬͚̳̣͙̺̞͍̟͓͇̞̙̜͇͖̗͓̭̼̺̳̫̝͔͔̳̝̙̹̝̣̭̜̻̫͓͈̱͖͚͈̟̳͈͇̲̲̼͔͈͓̭͙͉̠̠̭̮̟̟͖͚̯̝͉͇͚̥̥̤̤̭͕͉͍̝̜̬̟͔͈̮̜̠͔̦͉̖̭̲͓̫̦̥̺͍̰̜͕͔̩̭͓̲̬̱̹̞͓͉̪͖̭͉̝̭̪̣͍̤͕̻̘͓̪͍̖̠̖̳͚͔̺̝̙̘͎͕̲̤̪̘̭̮̻̗̫͍̟̘͍̩̼̻̮̘̮͈̝̗͓̥̖̥̣͖͓̹̼͎͕͈̫̯͉̰͔͙̙̰̦̯͚͖̹̮͈̝̹̬͈̬̩̩̳̮̗̝͇͉͉̭̱̬̞̮͎̪̹̲͍͖̘̥̞̳̼͕̬̣̲̫̳̺͙͉̬̜̣̖̰̼̫͚͖͙̥͍̣͚͚͔̮̦͙̭̪̤̘͔̺͈̟̣̣͉̉͂͂́̈́̿̏̈̇̅̌̎̄̆͗͂́̑̀̃̋͛̋̉͆͛̈́̋̾͑̔̇̈́̔͐̎͒̈́̌͊́͆̓̋́̃͐͆͋͆̓͛̇̽͛̓̎̈́̔̀̓̽̒̉̇̑̈́̊̊̌̓͗̏͌̈́̈́̌̏͋̈́͐͊͌̿͋́́͗́̉̔̉̊̍͑́̆́͌̈͑̈́́̉̒̋̄̓̀͋̎́̅̏̂̾͋̋̍́̾̀̀̉̌̂̐̐̉̍͐͛̂̈̑̒͐̀̋̉̆̒̔̀̀͒̆̍͛̏̅̑̊̏̄̇̐̄̋͋̆̂̉̽͂̀͋̒͒̋̓́͆̒̇̐́̌̓̐̿̊͗̀̊̓̉͗͐̀̊̃̇̈́̀̐̓̄̍̅͒͐̏͑̍̆͗̅̑̀̈͗̀͊̾̊͋̓̌͊́̄̇̂̿̈́̇̎̓̎͒̿̒̏̌̇̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛͉̫̗͎͕̩͓̥͔̱̹̪̞͔̯̞̙̬̻̪̫̭̟͎̖̟̩̼̣͚͓̭̜̣̮̖͖͖̟͓̻̪̙̦͇̪̱͍̭̞͉͔͙̜͍͇̝̩͉̝̬͕̬̗̯̤͕̲̱̓̄́̀̏̓̃̽̏̄̆̓̋̐̽̀͆͐̑̀̎̎̇̽̋̅͊̏̅͐̋͐̅͒̆̀̒̇̇͌͐͋̋͒͂̀́͋͊̆͌̑̔́̆̽͂̄̓̊̓̑̀͂̄̿͂̇̒͋̑̇͛́̐͐̍̒̈̆̅̈́̏̀̃̇̇̔͆̆͂͋̂͌̅͆͌̈̓̓͗̓͛̒̀̐̒̍̓̎̏̐̊̇̓̉̀̄̾̈́̂͛̑̈͂́̎̆͊̾̅̇̊̈́͌̊͑́̓͂̊̍͆͊͆̽͑̈͒̀̍͆̄̉̀̀͊̉̋̐̇̄́͋̃̄̓̈́̒͋͋͆̃͒̏͊́͗͊͗̃̈́́̆̓̍̈̾̔̚̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅỚ̷̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̥̮͖̠̱̥̺͔͉͕̺̟̼̺̫̼͔̘͓̲͓̘̩̱̞͍̩̜̦̞͕̱̙̜͙͇͍͉͇̬̥̫̺̦̞͕͉͙͕̳̠̮̦̦͙̟͇̞͖̩̟̘̭̲͕̼̜̫͎̤͚̝̪͇̟̱̭̣͚̤͕̖̺̻̩̩͍̪̤͇̫̦̼̞̪̩͎͔͓̭͇͕̰̱̞͙͚͍͒̈́̌̃̌͒̃̽̇̌́͒͐̃̏̀̂͋͋̂͂͑͗̈́͒̅̒̊̍̍̏̓͋̽̍̃͆̿͐̓̿̇̃̋͂̒̂̅͑͑̾̊̀̈́͊̆͐̇͗̀̒̾̌͊͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝Ę̴̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̼̙̦̯̝̪̜̻͎͕͙͎̝͇͔̣͇̭̮̥̙͍̗̬͓̥̼̤̹͓̫̹̲̲̝̪̱̱̺̭͉̗͓̲̣̯͕̱̙̯̼̫̠̫̬̺̟̣͖̟̫̪͔͈̳̠͙̗̻̪̱̱̥̩̤̮̝̝͎͍͎͎͉̯͉̰̻̼̗͖̞̞̟̞͎̲͓̞̜̰̫͓̞̪̬͕͕͙̜̩̯̜̤̱̙̪̩̬̼̜̝̱͓̥̟͖͓̠͓̝͔̮̩̰̤̳̪̰̫̮̙̜̝̪̝̫̩̤̮̳̘̠̗̼̥̜̯͈͉͇̖̬͇̲̹̺̩̫̠̘͔̜̤̙̳̰̖͍͉̦̘̠̬͔̙̥͕̜̠̲̻̰̗̱͍̪̥̭͙͉̭̲̩̲̠̼̘̪̫̟͖̤̦͇͇͖͓̦̪̫̦͔̤̱̦̟̱̟͚͖͚̭̩͓͓̥̫̳͍̺͓̯̮͔̣̂̄̈́̈́͋́͂͐́̈̂̔̂̌̃̔͂̒̊̍̋̑̂͆̾͋̿̓͊̐̋̑̈́͒͗̽̊̍̑́͆̅͑̀́̓̿̒̽̋̇̏͊͆̑̓͆̐̌͗̈́̍̈́͗͑́̒͗͛̏̍͆̐̆́̒͆̽̈͒̋̊̌̋̃͂̿̉̀̈̈́̈́̈͆̾͊͆͗̌̈́͊͂͊̒͛̎͛̊̔̏́̅͆̿̋͒͒̄̋͂́͌̑̌͆͌̈́͂̓͗͂̄̈́͛͌͑̋͑̽̃̓̈̾̌͊̔̂̄́̀̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̟̱͕̗̫̥͎͕̟̩̮̹̜͕̭͕̻͔̖̙̘͙̭̬̣̪̺̱̬͍̺̙̮͈̜̠̥͆̈́̇̔̎̉̈́̃͋̓̽̂̽̈̄͊̂̉́̾͑̃̂̾̋͐̔̆̐̉̏̇͂͆̂̏͒̏͆̅̈́͌̉̓́̂̀̌̋̎͒̉̀̒͋̈́̃͑̉̌̉̒͗͂̆̃̏̃͆͂͋̀͌̈́̎̓̋̔̀́̓̅͌̂͐͑̄͗̆͊̿̈̽̑́̓͗͐͂̏̒̏͛̆̑̓́͒̂͆͛̓̇̽̓̍̀̃͗̇͌̈́̈̈̓̊̓́͊̒͋̐̏̎̐͑̎̈̄̓̔̓̈̋̇͊͂̈́̀̃̉̊̓̈́̌͊̈́́̈͛̀̇͊̎̏́̃̐̄̽̈́́̓͗̋̔̆̽̍̇͋̽̀̓͂̈̽͗̒̀̈̾͆́̂̏̊̔̓͛̈́̋̌̏̍̄̆̋̈́͑̀͆̄͊̎͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̢̨̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̛̰̲̝͙̜̯̟̦̮̬̘̪̜͍͇͈͈̖̠͍͔̯̝͔̳͎̱͚̲͈̭͕̮̹̫̦̝̗͇̩̟̟̙̟͔̣̤̜̣̭̠̖̰̟͕͉͎̺̺͚͇̲̼̻̳̝̪̩̝̬̝̣̬̭̜͚̦̩̳̪̪͓͍͖̹̭͇̦̩͓̱̻͉̼̙̫̗͎͇̱͍̖̫̣̣̤̗͉̗͕̭̤̦̟̥̖̫̮̣̬̱̺͉̜̘̥̺͖̙̞̼̪̤̪̪̗͓̳͉̦̫̣͖̬͓̱̳̮̖͙̗͎͎͓̜͙̹͎̠͓̞̬̱̯̮̩̖̟̫̦̝͇̜̤͍̮̦̟͚̹̠̜̟̘̩̼̗̹͇̹̮̦̲̯̱̺͓̼̩̤̭̱̞̻͚̭̻͕̟̠̳̦̪͍̬̳̠͍̼͉̫͖̙̟̘͇̺̹̺͚̩̙͈̺̘̖̬̪̜̘̟̺̳̤̫̲̼͚͕̪̖̬̹͍̞̙̯̞̮̙͙̮̘̯̫̥̘͚̿͆̉̇̅͋͛͂̈̄̄̅͛͌̑̿̑̔̌̑̄͑̆̓̀̈́̀͑͛̎̏͐̓͂́͋͛̑͐̏͌̂͗̈͗͋̋̔̑̎̇̓̄̌̆̈́̆̀̿̿̋̇̔͆̌͋̈̌̓̉̾̍͊͂̾̽̀̿̿̅͒͊̐̂̽̀̂̿͂̈́̿̆͋̎͋̒͂͑͂̈́̉̉͗͑̐͐̿̈́̎̈̌̾͛̅͌̇̂̀͒̅͊̅̀͛̓̾̒̐̊̍̑͊̃̅̍̿̌͐͛͒̐̃̿̾̑̿̈̇̓̄͛͒̿̍̌̋̓͑͆́͋͊̓̀͋̉̀̎̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅş̷̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̢̧͇̼͓͇͍̰̫͍̼̮̦̠͇̫̼͙̻̰̼̦̠̼͈͎͎̻̤͚͓̳̥̬̲͉͙̲̩̼͖͈̻̱̯͉̝͍͇͔̯̼̭̜̯͖̥̤̤̹̝̱̫͚̘̺̝̥̯̫̯̘̺͙̪̫̟̳̣̜̱̫̖̙͔͍͎̘̫͔̮̳͕͎̳͓͙̗̫̩͍̦̖̼̖̣͕̭͙͖̮̣͈̹̼̻̪̜͍͔̮̯̪̳̫̜̩͖̹͇̲̳̯̺̰̯̜͍͕̜͇̼̝͇͕͇̟͒̈́̏̏͆̂̑̉̊͌̿̓̐̄͘͜͜ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̯̩̮̪͔̪͔̳͔̮̘̬̠͕͎͚̙̼̹̳͖̱̱̦͙̙̣̭̺̞̬̳͖̰̰͎̳͔̞̺̱͇͈̪̣͓̟͙͙̘̘̬͔̠͉̥̠͚̼̼̹̹͉̹͓̜͈̰̝̖̗͓͇͉̙̣̥̼̟̟̗͖̹̲̳̝͚̻͉͎̟͓͚͙͈̪̭͈͖̗͎̮̖̐́̈́̌͜͜ͅẏ̸̢̢̢̛̗͙͓̤͚͙͙͇̝̭͙͎̘̩͉̥̖̥͖̿̿́̐̔̉́̆̿̈́̅͌̉́̇͘͘͝͠ͅ,̶̧̨̧̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̹͍̝͖̦̣͓̩͚͓̞̲̻̳̥̙̰͕̹͍̳̜͔̲͉̞̝͇̟̝̬̬̥̗̼̻̣̘̟̣̩͙̳͎͉̦̜͖͇̠͔̤͈̱͓͍̬͇͚̖̙͉̤̭̫̥͍̼̼̪̩̺̩̦̗̥͓̪̲̥̤̺͚̰͎̳͙̳͖̙̣̣̹͔̠͕̜͈͈͔̣̪̮̜͚̪̥͓͕̺̠͔̦̗͎͉̖̰͚̫̼͖̳͎̮͇̣̯̲̪͖̻͓̫̜͇͍͇͚̖̼̰̪̤̭͎͈̱̙͚̱̻̞̲̝͍̦̞̘̳̘͉͚͕̟̗̼͍̬̖͙̱̘̤̘͍̬̻̪͖͇͓̪̝͔̺̼̬̬̺͈̮̘̬̗͍̖̳̳͔̗̱͙͔͎͍͔̼̞͉̱̠͖̯̺̩̣̠̦̳̰̲̬̠͚̗͕̜̖̳̮̮͉̼̬̺̥͈̬̝̰͖͙̎̽̔̇̀̆̓̊̍̅͗̈́̉̈́̾͂̉͑͑̏̿̈́̍̾̽͌̿̓̆̒̅̋̏̓̾̄͌͗͂̾͋̏͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̮̲̫̝͖̰̻̯͇̠̻͇̣̘̝̘̝̟͇̗̲̳̥̥̤̭̱̭̥̠̯͔͖̖͔̟̩̤̣͇̖̯̝̞̤͍̻͚̝͚̿̅̑̆͊̔͆̽͌̂̐̉̈̀̔̏͛̈́͊̀̿̀̽̀̐́̃̈́̏͂͑̋͆̏͛́̽̆̀̂̋̄̃͗̃͊̄̀̈́̑͂̈͑̈̇̎̄͊́̐͊̐̀͐͋̉̃̿̔̉̑̈́̀̈́̓͒̌̓̒̊̏͊̿̌̀̐̊͗̃͋̏͊̂̑̄̍̃̋̀̂͑̈́̓͌̇̀͑̊̍͒́͆͛̇͊̑͂̀̈́̌̈́̒̾͗͋̃́͊̑͑͐͒͒̆͂̀́͋̀̅̋͗͐̄̓͒̒̃̉̀̓̍͑͛̓́̓͌̈͗͑̃̅̊̆̋̈͊̾͋́̃̑̏̆̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅb̶̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͕̮̞̖̰̼̞̻̱̺̞͇̥̣̝̖͔̰̼̟̯̦͍͓̜͚͚̰̲̱̼̖͇̘͍̳͈̗͖̳͚͚̬͉̝͍̮̤̘̰̠̥͚̙̩̝̘̣̰̭̤̭͇̼̥̙̟͍̘̠̤̰͈̳̭̲͚̖͕̬̹̥̘̹͉̪̜̝̘̘̲͎̝̼̥̮̭̠̯̎̇́͆̈́̿̃͗̊̈́́̊́̀̀͑͑̓̿̍̒̓͒́̉̈́͗͋̔̈́͂̽̊́̾̈͌͗̈͐̅͌̃͑͗̈͋̅̇̒̇̅̑̇͑̆̔̎̈́̂̇̀̍̀̎͆̓̌̓̉̽̎̓̂̄̄̍̅̊͛͒̇̓͒́̓̍̃̀̀̇̎̋̎̉̅̽͂̂͑̉̑͋̇̀̔̀̈́̅͋̊̈́͑͂̉̍̒̏̀͐̓̈̎̈̂͋̑̉͐͂̐̂̄͌̂̈́͌͂̓̑͋̾͗̾̚͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅŗ̶̨̧̡̧̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̭̟͉̗͙̝̣͇̠̪̼͇̪͉̤̮̹̻̻̜̝͙͖̖̯͖̬͇͇̥͖͍̦̪̝͚͈͕̗̲͔̥̦͉͓̘̦̮̘͖͕̞̣͇̣̟̥̲͈̟̱͉̪̗̱̟̜̭̦͉̙͍̠̰̻̭̠̱̭̪̠̠͈̠̟̪̘̫̱̦͇̝͎̺͔̦̣͎͕̮̪͙̬̟̮͇̰̩͉̲̺̹̙̱̤̮̱̦̯͎̹͚͓̙͚̥̭̥̬͕͕͍͍̦̩͍͇̼͉̹͚̩̼̺̣͖̘̫͚̠̙̱͔͓̠͎͍͍͓̮̻̣̗̞̞̙͍̥̬͕̥͚̦̟̫̜̟͉̼̯͍̺̮̻̺̖̘̠͖̖͓̙͉̲͈͈̜̮̺̲̭̱̪̟̭̱̟̗̞͙̦̥̩̰͎͔̫̗̘̠̟̼̣̫̖̳̲̞̯͓̹̬͎͈͇̲̲͇̻͔̤̙̬̩̘̬̽̔̆̿̇̃̔́͗̾͂̎͆̇̌̃̐̇͋͑̐̿̐͛͊̒̅̏̉̉̈͌͌̈́̇̿́̐́͂̀́̒̽͆͗̎̎͒̍̎̎̊̌̓̉́̆̃͐́̽͗̔͆͑̇̈́́̾̉̐̌̏̐̑͐̏̃̈̇͌̀̍̀̇̀̑̉̀͐̓͆͗̈́̅̉͆̈̋͛̀̐̾̓̅̿̑̿̒̾̋̽͌̈́͋̆̒͑̽̊̈́̾̔͒̈͊͌̓͒͋̅̿͊̔͌̏̒̈́̏̃̈̈͂͂̾̈́͗̈́̽̌͆̄̍̎̅̃̍̎̅̾̂̽̊̂͊͒̄̇̍̋̀̌̒͑̊̅̈̆̾͌̄͆̑̾͂̎̓̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̧̨̡̡̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̻̘̻̬̜͔̺̝͇̯͇̙̜̪͕̞̜̰͍͈̪̙̻̱̟̗͖͎̲̩̟̰͉̻̩͍͍̯̪̮̝̳͖̘̻̟͉̪̙̥͕̝̯̯̩͖̳̯̩̻͕͔̜̰̺̤̮̳̣̣̮͎͔͍̖̲̪͔̟̺̫̣̜̮͍̹̺̻̘̲̩̠͍͙̗̘̞̫̺̦͔̹̠̱̦̼̩̖̣̳̘̝͔͉͎̹̙̻͉͔̹̭͙̬͕͙͕̤̟̣̲̦̯̹̤̫͔̠̹͈̦̞̮͖̦̘̲̙̗͚̼͇̫̣̖͍̥̯̳͕̙͙̟̯̘̣̮̲̩̦͔͖̜̳͎̲̤̫͉̻̤̬̫͙͔̞̦̘͉̼̹͎̜͖̻͖̰̬̰͖̦͈̱̭͈̟̘̻̩͓͎̮̥̱̺͓͔̩̻͖͕̝̗̫͙͈̲͚̙̳̻̻͎̲̍̀̊̂̽̐̀́͐̑̽̊́͛̄̈͌̆̏̊͋̔̉̉̓̔͛̋́̈́̀̓̿̒̌̔͋͆̐̉̇͊́̆͊͋͂̃̊̓̑̔̈́͐̽̍͋̄̏͑̈́̑́̓͒̑̓́͑́̓̈́͊͂̇͂́̃͗̉̊̉̉̄̊͂̊͐̋̈́̀̿̉̓̏̋͐́̃̄͑̈͒̃͗̆͂̊̀͋̆́̾͋̍͌̈́̆͐̒͆̆̽̃͊̒̀̾̿̇̿̃̉͆̃͌͐́̔͆̏͌̏̀̾̈́̓͗̊͊̿̌͌̂̌̌́͗̄̌̇͑͆̉̈́̾͆̍͋̆͒̎́̿̅̂̂́̃̐̿͊̄̀͛̅͆́͂͆̄̍̓̋̄͌̈̊̒̾̔̅̌͆̋͒̐̃̅̈́̓̑͆͌̉̉͆̄̆̌̀́́̇͆̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅà̶̡̨̨̛̲̣̳͔̹̠̹̮̬̯̩̦͎͇̮̙͖̜̜͔̟͓͖̼̱̞͙̖̯̜͚͎̪̩͉͇͉͖͍̻̭̻͇̘̤̪͖̟̩̙͎̞̬͓̲̯̟͕̼̍̈́̽̿͋̐̊̀͐̾̈́͂̈́͑͐̑̔̈́͑͛̊͑̾̽̈̂͋̓̾̑̈͂̃͂͊͗͌͐͌͋̉͗̃͑̈́̃̓͗̑̋́̿̈́̂͂͛̐̔̔̎̎̃̏͛̅̍͂͆̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ḱ̷̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̱͚̣̺̟̗̯̳͕͕̲̤̻̥͕̬̟̠̺̮̲̻͕̲̗͇͖̤͉̲̪̤͉̟̪̪̤̱̰̝͇͇̹̭̹͍̳̖̰̖̾̊́̑̈́̐̈́̑̄̅̂̃̏̓̄͌̾̈́̐̇͛͆̈́̈́̆́́́͐̊̍̾̀̓̏̈͌̅̇́͐̀͐̄͂̔͌͋͑̈́̿̋̀̈́̀͒̒͊͒̐̍̐̏̇͋̀̈́̐̍͐̊͑͑̏͆̃͑̓͆̾͂͌̈̅͊͂̉̅̒̈́̀̇̋̊̈́̃͒̓̐̋̋͗́̈́̿̂́̾̈̐̆̂̾͊̿͆̈́͊̀̆̐̃̓͛̋̇̃̂͑̊̽͆̒̀͆̇̋̾̽͐̿̄̋̄͌̂̌̀͐͂̅̉͐̄̀͑̃͋̽̽͑̂̀̒̉͌̔̆̈́̋̈́̆̀͋̓̊̆̽̆̀͊͑̌͋̽̃̌͛̊̂̆̐͋̎͌͘̚̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝į̴̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̞͙̬̰̤̬̮̹̪͖͕̲̤̭͕̗̗͔͕͔̘̳͖̦͔̤̜̯̞̹͕̭͓̟̣͖̮̞̲̩̣̫̹͙͖̼͖̜͚̣͈̮̭̪͉̟̤̱͉͖͖̙͙͎̲̙͙̱̱͉̤͕̜͙̟̩̺̯̯̳̤͓͕̝̻̥̳̥͇͕͈͙̙̰̗̤̙̖͔̟̘̘̪̪̦͕̩̯̠̭̳͚̯̰̻͓̥̮̜͎͔̺͕̥̭͈̜͍͈̩̥̻̥̖̫̘̣̩̼̬̝̺͉̯̦̬̗̬͔̙̘͚̮̹͍̝̜͓̰͈͇̼̥͈̦͍̖̥̬͈̻͎̫̩̩̜͚̪̟̘̮̫̺̰̩̳̬̱̺̝̜͔̮̲͍͓̟̦̳̬̻̫͇̺̟͎̦̖̩̜͈̞̘͓͚͉̟͓̖̯̭͙͈̖̗̖̓͐̐̀̉͊̔̌͂͑̓͋̐̈́̅͗͒̄́̌̽̃̂̀͒̀̉̀̿̂͐̓͋̓̀̌̔͑̓̉̀͗̇͛̓̄͗̒̒͋́̓̉̈́͐̓̂̒̒͒͋̄̿̔̐̎̈́̋̈́̅͛̓̿̆̆͛̅̓̉̆̓̿̓̊̽̔͑̎̈́̄̾̊̍̀͑̅̂͆̇̃́͐̒͒̍̈́̓̅͒̓̓̆̇͗̽͒͛̄̽́̊̍͛̾̍̏́̓̆́̀̔̂̉̔͑̉̀̀̉̂͐̃͊̓̈́̎̊̆̽̀̓͗̋̅̄͋̍̿̅̓̐͒̀́̎̓̃̉͌̾͘̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅņ̵̡̨̡̡̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̨̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̤̳͚̗̭̩͇̺̯͔̪͖͓̦̰̫̰̞̻̟̜̯͚͕̘̖̩͙͈̥̰̲͕͈̫̲̭̖̦͇̦̦͕̤͉͉̜̱̯̘̯͍̩̫͍͚̥̗̺͕͍̪̗̺̝̜̞̰̠͔̗̟̱͎̝̹̼̗̜͇̘̦͍̯̮̯̖̻̣̩͔̫̬͖͖͇̹͈͕̟̭͎̲͎̝͕͕̗͚͙̖̬͚̯͔̣̥̙̪͕͔͈̲͔͓͓̲̪̺̹̬̱̱̣̰̳̗͎̺͓̤̘͖̺̝͓̼͉̱̤̯̮̯͎̥̫̣͔͇̞͈̙͔̦͉̖͈̜̝̜͕̼͈̲͇͇͈̗̮̝͕̙̜̖̪̖̰̠̹͖̺͉̹̱͉͍͔̪͎͔͙̞̲͖̳͙͇͕͚̬̥̻̭͇̜͉̺͙̲͚̜̠̝̮̘̻̺̞̫͎͎͕̫̲̏̾̇̒͛̊͗̋͆̒̂̆̎̌̓̂͛͐̈̈̿̋̇̀͗͋̓̄̔͆̄͊̃̽͆̀̂̏͑͋̎͒͊̿͛̏̓̿̔̏͗̾͛̌̂́̑͊̌́̊̑̇̔̽͗̓́̿̋̌͊́̀̾̃͋̎̽̀̃̾̊̈̄̽̃̑̉̂̈̐̽̿͒̒͋͑̓̽͌̅̈́̐̏̆̿͌̋̎̂̿̈́͊̎̓̌́͐͂̅̊́͌̇́̑̋̈́̎̒͊̎̂́͌͑̅͗̓̽̽́̄̀͒́̃͊̈́̎͌̓̇̍̀̆͐̈̎̐̾̈͛̑͐͌͊̋͑̑̈́́͐̐͛̂̐̓͐͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅg̷̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̰̜͎̞̝͇̥̦̟̳̯̣͓͈̳͍͎̠̱͍̻̦͚̻͇̲̥̗̜̮͓̞̭͎̺̣̫̤͔͈̳̦̣̲̙̤͕̰͎̣̪̪̻͈͓̳̦̥͎͓͕͉̠̱̭͍͓̩̙͇̰̼̼̻̭̪̦͍̗͚̟̙̖̤̱̝̣̤̗̼͔̖̪̞͕̪͍̲̣̥̹̝̪͕͇̳͙̝͉̥̣̘̘͇̠̞̘̬͍̪̠̥̤̦͍̭̜̦̳̱͈̼̜͔̘̪̮̯͇̫͕͚͕̦̥̼͓͖̼̬̼̳̹̗̱̼̼̪̟̠̱̪̙͎̝̤͙̲͙̻̟̭͉͈̣̦̰̭̜̬̻̗͙͕͙͉͖̣̘̦̼̝̹̞͚͈͈̘̻̫͕͔͇͖͍̣̘̱͎̤͍̘̜̯̻͙̻̲͖͍̹̳̥̜̫̯̞̰̳̘͇͍͉̘͈̠͔̞͈͓̪̰̦̼̭͚̪̥̅̉̑̓̅̅̓̿̈́̑͂̈̄͐̌̀͑͗͂̈̊͌̑̉̇̎́̈́̋̌̓̄̈́̅̃̊͋̑̉̐̏̅̀̀͂̔͐̔͆̈́̀̏͊̒̆̽̈̿̈́̈́̈́̋̔̒̈́͛̇͑̈̑͛͆̈́͌̏͂̏̑͊͊̄͆́͑̔̆͐̉̍̍͑͒̽̓̅́̊̈́̄͛́́̓̅̽͐̇̈̽̈́̌̂̈́̆̎͂̀́̾̉̍́̔̏̔͂̈́̄̆̍̅̉̒̂́̃̍̿͌̂̍̍̈́́̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̡̛̛͉͉͙͕͇̭̹̯͉̼͈̮̳̠̞̺̤̯̘̻̪̖̩̗̞͔͇̪̮̰̤̰͚̟͔̹̟̜̟͈̹̫̺͓̱̟̖̘͙͓̬͉̖̞̰͈̘͖̻̟͓̺̪̼̱̠̳̤̞͚̘̮͚̠̞̠̳̮͔̻̟͍͚̹̭̥͎̹̮̜̜͖͖͖̞͈̹̟̰̫͈̖͓̞̙̞͍̥̭͉͓̝̱͈̘͇̱̣͓̘͉̦̠͇̗̱̰͙̗̠̪̹̮̖̰̳̰̲͉͍͕̣̳͚̝̯͈̠̩͚͓̗͉̭̱̦̩̣͙̰͚̣̝͙̦̺̻̭̠̣͓̠͔̗̝̜͚͕̠̱͇̗̮̥̖̣̼̗͙̠̦̦̲̼͓̣̻͉̼̥̱̙̮̞͔̘̤̬͉͇͓̺̦̫̼̰̟̠̱̦͙̖̯̤͔̯̲͔̟͔̜̠̯͉̗̼̹̣̰̼͚̜̥̘͓̘͒̈́͐̆̈͒͌̈́̇̓̾̓̇̍̿̏̇̑̔́͊̐̍̊̈̍͊̊̓̌͋͗̃́́͌͒͆̅̉̅̿͒͂̈́̒͂̄̐̓̆̔̈́̃̊̌́̓̔͌͗̔̐͂͋̈́͛̽̋͒͛̎̈̿̅͊̇͒͐̐̍̍̊̒̈̋͗̊͛̊͂̈́̓̈́͗̓̅̈́̇̈́̊͛̒̈̀̔̐̏̈͆̒͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅi̴̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̧̖̯͙̜̱͔͕̞̦͉̼͖̲̪̱̟̲̥̣̣̠̩̪͉͚̼͖̫̟̗͚̺͈͔͔̗̮̙̹̭̜̞̠͕̝̮͔̰̳͉͈̳͔͍͈̳̲̹̮̥̯̤̦͚̳͍̭̺̪̫͇͎̘̯͈̯̞̼͇̦̟̦͇̦̮̬͈̳̠͕͓̖̮͎̫̺̪̰͖̻̲͊́̂̂̍̀͆̄͂͊̈́͗̆͊̈̏͗͌̓̊̀̐̽̈́̈́̂̽̔̒̊̔̏̆̒̉͑̐͊̌̉̃̃͂̃̎͑̓̈̄̔́̓̅̈́͗͒̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̶̡̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͕͔̤̩͙̘͓̟̱̻͙̬̜͇̩̱̰̲̰̘͙͓͓̦̠̰̞̯̙͇̞͕̭̺̙̥͍̮̲̙͈̫͓̥͈͉͚̼̤͖̳̠̗̰̟̳̦͈͚͔̼̰͙̟̞̞̭̦͓͔͎̩̭͚̺̯̹̳̫͚̮͓̻͕̫̲̼̥̱̺̫͎̮̤̤̙͎̦̰̗͖̰̰̪̭͓̮͍̣̬̲̳̗̻͎͉̱̜͔͔̳̙̖͔̙̲͔͕̼̦̰͓̬̮̭̞̪͈̠̩͚͚̩̙͕͉̬̟̞̼̳͇͓͓̟͕̹̖̫̯̖̻̦̹̼͕͓̠̬̩̠̦̻̼̺̖̬̲͖̳͎̭͉̟͖̻̪͓͍̻̟͖̦̭̲̦̼͙͚̳̤̟̥̳͙̮̲̫̩̺̟̤̹̟̯̱̼̞̩̼̹̦̤̖̖͎͙̩̖̞͙̗͇͍̩̺̘̦̩͈̐̄̎̐͋̂̈́͛͆̀̒͐̅͛̂͒̆́͑͂̀́̈́̓̍̅̿̿̿͋̿̌̈́́͋̉̋̽͒̎̔̀̀̔̆͒͂͊̌̈́̐̈͗̂͗̇̇̈̇̊͒͌͛̂̿̌̋̐̏̽͂̒̽̊̒́̂̐̇̍̉̈́̓͌̈́́͂̏̾̈́̈̋͑́̃̒́̀͂̍͌͊̆͒̊̈̈́̓͂͋͆̍̏̃͊̑̌̈́͗̆̽̑͊̐͆͊͂̽̊̍̂́̐̃̾͒̐̃͂̈́̈́̀̍̾̿́͒̈́̊͗̾̇̋̈̃̓͐̒͂̊͆̃̌̌̀̇̓͌͊̽̈̏̾̌͑͂̐̐̑͊̊̑̄̔̆͆̂͆̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̫̯͇͍̥̱̝͙̲̯̘͍̺̯͕̳͕̰̮̳̬̰̝̖̟̜͎̺̳̪͈͎̝̠̯̘͔̤͇̣̙̜̟̯͚͙̟͇̠̣̳̘̺̗̣̱̜̝̭͚͇̹̰̮̈́́̿͗̀̀̊̀̅̿́̒̊̅́̉̎̊̌̑̌̃͂̈́͆̓͛́̌̔̌̽̊̍̓͑͗̂͋̅̓́̎̐̋͛̆̌̍̉̉̅͊̃͆̈́̄̇̌̎̏̑̆̊́͂̉̈́̏̀̎̎͊̔̀͋̈́̎́̾̔̇̓̉͌̔̆͐̂͒̇̈́̓̀̇̾̑̒̉̅̓͗̀̀̄͋̎̏̓͒̀͗̀̄̓̏̓̀̅͆̿̓̏͐̋̐̐̋̍̊̀̎̍̾̒̋̓͐̉̆͊̒͋̾͆͆̾͂͒̏̓̅̈̆͛̐̒̔͊̂̽̎̏̆̉̓͆͐̾́̂̈́̄̑͗̍̊͗͒̀̏̂̐̉̿͛̉̎̀̈́̃̆̅̎̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̵̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͎̖̠̲̪̹̥̠̟̭̪̻̥̻̪͔͇̲̗͙̖͇͉̠̰̼̬̰̻̠̤̜̰̜̤̼̤̰̤̼̫̯͉̓͊̈́̆̌̔̍̓̒͛͊̀̎͋̂̅͑̅̀̈͛̂̽͋̽̈͛̈̽͗̽̿̓͛͌͒̐̒̾̆̂̈́͋̊̿̒̂͂̈́̃̓̍̾̒̔̒̾́̈́̎̋͂̇̏̔́̀̀̍̀̌̊̎̍̈́̔̊̀̈́̿̇͋̍̐̑͋̍͗̊̂̾̈́̂̐̔̈́̓̃͐̋̍̊̎̆̂͆̈́̀̏͋̎͋̊̔̈́́̾͗̋͗͆̽͌̇̊̓̑͋̈̅̑͆͒̅̃͋̈́͗͛͗̉̅͗̔̾͐̓͐̋̈̊͒̀̒̈́̿́͊̈̃͊̍͐̓͋́͊́̎̅͐̀̐͑͑͊͒̓̆̔̇́̿̏̈́̀̈͗̉̔̋́͐͂͂̃̑͗͆́͑̀̃̽́̈̂̃͂́̈́̽̅̀̈̋̽͛̽͐̍̃̏͛́͊̌͐̿͗̂̃̈́̈́̿̀̓͒̀̍̿̏͒̋̏̽͂̑̀̐̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅş̴̢̢̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̹̳͈̰̯̻͙̟̖̯͇͎̬̫̥̣̗̞̥̘͎̰̟̪̗̜̮̟̗̖͈̰̼͚̣̼͔͔̲̰͔͕̦͉̠̩̣͙̬̟͕͍̭͉̻̬̰̱̺͙̗͎͉̥̟̹͖̱͙̬̥̘͖̝̲̘̮̰̖͚͉̥̘̦͚̺͖͔̹̻̦͙̼̪̟͙̣̞̖͔̹͈̠̹͉͙̥̦͚̳̥̘͈̥̻̦͍͉̫̲͇̪̖͕̝͍̬̩̦͔͚̫̱̟̘̩̜̘͍̜̣̦͉̘̻̰̮̤̘̟̱̤͈͕̱̝̤̖̠̗̥̝̠̤̼͉̪͙̻̻͉̝͖̹̣̟͖̖̝̹̰̰̬͇̳͕̞̖̤͙͚̖̙̪̬̯̹̫͎͔̦̫̙̼̠͍̜̲̟͔̟̪̗̱͎̥͇͎͓͓̣͗̀̓͐́̑̈́͂̆̄͂̀̋̇́́̍̽̒̀̐̊̉͊̾̏̽̒͑͛̈́͋̊͋̏̈́͆̈́̽̊̀̅̊̑̏̍͛̾̅́̆̃́̂̾̇̏̋̂̓̾͆̉̾̍̇͆͌̉͂̈́̎͗̇̃̈́̍̑̂̓͑͋͌́̈́̂́͑̒̒͒̄̂̿̐́̆͛̓̀̊̃̀̂͛͒͗̈́̀̌̉͋̈́̀̇̐͗͛̓͑͋͒͒̊͆̃̈̐̇̽̄̃̃͐͒́̉̔̆̈́̉͂̂̇͐̀̆̅̽̋̈́̇͋̈́͌̀͒̈̽̀͆̓̌͂̍̂̈́̅̇̇̌̎̈́̃̇͐͆͛͗̈́̂͐̃̈́͌̇͒͐̊̌̏̔̊͊̽͗̓̋͒̒̿̓̊͐̐͑͌̌̈̀̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̴̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̢̗̞͕̹̭̘͖̪̻͚͔̟̰͚̳͍̙͈͎̮̳̝̥̥̬̙̣͉̗̦͍̠̭̮̪͕̬͉̺̱̯̜̗̠̙̮͖̲̩͔̱̤̻̠̫̲̼̪̙̟̗͉̘̬̮̜̭̣̰̗͕̹̱͖͉͉̩̭̜͙͚̜̖̖͙̪̝̳̫͉̜̟̤̼͙͖̲͓͉̼̹̹̘̘͕̼̳͎̝̰̠̹̘͙̻̺͖̰̙̭̖̗̞̠̤̹̹̺̜̼̥̥͔̜̠̰̟̲̖̗̰̖̟͋̍̊̒́̆̍́͋͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅr̷̨̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̛̛͙͙͉̤̻̥̪͈̭̙̯̯͔̦̺͉͍͖̮͈͓̰̭͙̲̼͕̜̠̻̹̣͔̝̝̳̪͓͈͎̗͎̞̳̭͇̦̺͇̫̣͇̱̥̬̳̘̭̪̫̙̰̠̟̠̥̦̩̘̞͚͎̦͔̰̖̱͕͕̭͇͖̟̥͓͓͎͙͍͍̱̟͎̟̯͔̬͙̭̭̟̱͙͈̺͈̝̙̮̫͍̖͔̘̖̩͍̼̲̻̄́̄̃͌̐́̔̃̑̈́̈́̀̽͊̄̽́́̈́̾͊͒̏́̏͌͆̀͗̅̂͆̉̍̋̈́̅̈̓́̓̊́̅̏͆͗͆̇͊̄̒̋͗̽̈́̉͌̋̂̆̋̈́̉̍̇͊̀̓̓̊́͋͆̾̓̌̀̂͂̐̋̀͛͊̆̽̉̀͒̿͌̂̏̈́̀̍̀̋̈́̄̅̑̔́̏̽͛̈͐́͛͛̽͐̔̾̇͛́̎̍̅͛̓́̈́̊́̓̍́̂̐͌͗͌͒̇̈̊̇̀̊̈́̂͋̾̓̈́̔̒̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅě̶̡̧̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̲̯̟̰̙͍͖͖͔͇̝̪̝̗̳̠͙͇̮͓͓̣̼̱͇̥̲̳̩̰͔͙̣͇̳͔̩͕͈̳̱͈̘̱͍͍̪̬͓̪̻̭͚͓͚̖̣͚̪̣͓̮̬̰͎͖̜̘̼̗̳̝̗̤̹͇̪̲͍̖̺͓̱͎͍̫͚̮̟̗̮͇͖͎̫̗̟͍̯̼̰̬͎̪̫̟̥̼͖̯̗̖̬̩̠̮̬̩̞̱̦̜͚̟̝̮̭͖̹̦̪̠̣̯̪͙̟͕͈͎͙̥̫̻̪̤͉͙̲̦̫͎̞͓̙̞̠͎͙̲̟͈͉̹̬̘̩͎̬͍̬͍̦̲͕͕̞͎̤̮̪̗̖̫̰̤̳͇̳̘̲̘̻̹̭̙͕͉͕͇̦̘̞̯͚̗̖̯̜͕̣̻̖̝̼̘̞̻̻͉͖͍̲̝̲̹͙̮̰̮͖͔̺͔̯͑͊́̂͐̍̊̎̅͌́̽̂͋̓̿̅̌̽͛́̌̓̽̆̍͛̅̐̐̉͆͋̅͊̐̇͂̓̓̃̌̍̑̍̀̅͌́̎̂̃͑͋̑̉̑̊́̅̌̏̒̈̇̊̊͐̉͋̑̎͂̈́̃̐̈́͊̈́̽̀̌͌̿̆̎͛̉̑̋͛̽̈́̆̏̄̍̓̐̌̄̈͋̍͛̃͆̈́̌͒͛̂͊̃̿̔͑̄̇̈́̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫͕̬̤͇̲͓̖̻̪͓͓͈̬͚͈̱̱̰͇̝̞̙̣͇̻̠͈̰̱̜̤̭̰̟̤̞̠̭̝̼̟̲̲̬̯͇͇̦̮͍͎̹̯̰̰̦̥͉̙͖͕̝̺̰̭̗̬͇̳̹͔͚͎̗͚͍̯̗̗͉̱̳͙̟̥̼̖̞̦̬̦̘̪̻͕͉̝͚̟̲̼̥͙̭̝̣̦̯̖̱̞̳̟̺͕̝͔̙̹̼͕̳͙̫̖̣̪̙͔͕͍̣͎̣̬̞̫̫̭͚͈̺̣͈̪̖̱͕̫̗̣̝̮̯̥̪̯̣̗͇̦̗̳̖̗̪̰̟̯̣̗͎̦͇̜̟͖̘͍̮̻̩͙̟̜͔͈͎̘͖̤̰͖̤͇̼̩̪̭͔̪̪̜͍̟̞͕̭̯̩͕̣̰̖̖̳̜̟̺͕̠̟̥͇̘̞̞̬̯͎̐̒̂̿͊̋͌̃̽͒̃̑͛̔͆͒̏̄̽͑̋̈́̋̀͐̉̆͂̏̔̆͋̃̈́̒̾̑̊́̈́́̐̆͊̓͊̈́̿͆̀̌̎̆͐͋̈́̑̏̎̍̔̓̓̔̆̀͋͐̓̋̋̃̄̐̓͂̾̓̇̏͂̑́͆̅̃̓͐̍̈̉̋͋̏̉̓̄̋̀̌͂̒̑͐̃̌̊̊̎͆͊̆̆̒̌̾̿͌̍̌́̈́̅̓͆̑̿́͌̓̇̄̓̎͐͑̃͛͂̐̈́́̒̇̊̑̆̋̒̓́̋͊̐̏̊͐̔̇̈́̈́́̉̈̂̀́̽͒̂͌̈́͒͑̽̐̊͑͒̿̓̒̀̌̆͆̂̈́̈́̆͑͑͛̈͛̏̈́̓͋̒͂͐́͗̒̄͌̇̈̎͆̂̌̈́̓̄̈́̀̎͐̿̍͆͛̂̋͐́̂̇͐̌͛͒͂̌̔̾̓̏̔̈́̅̈́̽̓͐̅͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̸̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̢̧̡̧̨̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̹̭̦͖͉̰̗͕̱̤̯̯͚͈̮͖̦̹̩̺̜͔̺͙̤͕̱̱̗̜͖̠̠͉̮̟͍͉̹̩͉̦̘͎̠̮̯̝̫̰̪̭̩̤̩̰̥͔̬͍͕̝͔͉̬͍̝̥̜̦̘̲̥̥͙̤͕̤̝̠͎̬̝̣̫̼̗̼͔̹̭͖̩̫̩̹̜̱̼̣̞͚̠̩̘̞̻͚̞̯͙͙̠͉̟͍̯̗̬̻̼̬̺̯̹̫̯̯̪͎̙̮̺͖̖͓̠̳̠̪͕͕͔̗͇̭̳͍͔̜̝̟͚̟͓̯̮̪̜̖͕͎̗͕͚͚̜͖͙̱̥̩͓̳̝̳̙̭͖̼͔̙̰̯̬̮̟̤̟͉̳̫̣̫̞͈̦͇̲̗͙̖̰̫̤͚̱͇͍̞̜̦͇̼̼͙̠̠̩̲̮̦̞̙͍̥̯̙̂̈͒̑͆̂͒͂͂̊̎͋͋͋͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͖̭̳̥̰̳̦̭̞͇͓͈̤̗̣̘̟͓̘͚̥̥̭͉͔͔̬̩̭͚́͌̓̒̊͂̊̔͑̓̌̒̿̒̆͆̔̐̀̆́̈́̓̍͐͒͊̔̎́̍̅̐̈̂̽̆́̐̀͗̍̏̂̌̋̍̉͊͆͆̉́͋͛̿͆͛̈́̑̏̈̄̓͌͛̃̓̀̏̃̔̾̓̀͆̀̽̿̊͊̊̑̑̉̒̆̽̃͌̿́̄͂͐̈́̉́̈̀̂̔̒͊̌̇̇͋̏̈̇̿̓͛̍̾̐̉͊̐̒͐̂͑̐̊̊́͊̈͗́͆͋͆̎̐̐̿͐̊̅́̎̒̍̆̀̂̒͆͌̄̂̈́̑̈͒̐̐̍́͛͋͋̈́̈̂͗͂̄̄͊̓͊͐̐̈́͌̋͒̑̋̂̍̒̂̀͂͆̋̀͑͂̀́̀̀̆́̏̈́͂͑̽̈́̒̊͊̓̈́̄͛̑͆̂̌͌̊͂̈́̋̈͆̌̌̓̇́̈́̀͊̾̈́̈̇̒̍̏͑̿͂̿̓̐̇͂̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝w̷̢̢̧̡̢̡̨̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̟͇̲̗̖̝͉̖̲̼̯͓̬̙͙̰̘͖͙͖͚̬̝̱͈̮̝̪̲̖͇͍̘͔̝̫̠̹̩̙̹͖̯̬̣̰̯̗̝̦̣̰͍̭̦̗͚̲̝̪̭͙̩̣̹̫͍͈̩̤̞̞̲̥͖̭͉̟̜̮̜̳̮͇̣̞̙͙̩̩̯͓̩̜̼̦̫̮̞̫͎̤̙̺͎͔̙͓̙̐̓̀̃͆̒̑̿̉̄̋̌̐̔̅̓̏̄̍͊̿̌̾̆́͑̈́̃͋͌̐͐͌̇̂͊̄͗̀̓͆̎̾̈́̀͒̽͒͂͗̂̿͆̈̏̓͋͑͐͆̋́̈́͂̋̃̅̾̀͂͛̔̓̈̈́̅̌̓͂̉̀͗̽̈̅̓̈́̇̉͌͒̐̑̋̋̔͊͗͗̽̇̔̐̅̍̿̓͆̈̂̿͌͊̎̓̓̒̿̎̉̃̒͋̃̎̐̂̑̀̍̀̋̂̔͒̒̉̿̒́̓̈́̂̒̓̾̋̑̿͂̈̀͂͛͌̾̋̓̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ḯ̴̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̞̬̥̯̗̭̥̝̺̣̠͓̖̻̮̝͕̗̼̟͖̜͍̬̫͖͇̻̲̘͖̼̤͇̟̥͉̬̗̠̦̮͖͈͇̹̞̰̞̺̪̲̲̥̳͓̥̭͉̞̼̯̜̙̝̥̞̤̫̹̟͕͔̲̠̣̱̭̹̜̟̻̠̗̫̞̬͙͖͚͖̬̦̝̖̱̠̼̠͉̳͔̙̱̞̘̟̮̮̱͔͉̋͑̀̾͂̅̀̑̌͐͂̋̂̅̽̅̅̈́͋̓̽͊̃͆͒̌̈́̅̈́͋̍̇́̑̌́̓̅͐̀̂̽̄̈̃̎̐̇͗̎̈́͛̈́͊̿͋͋̾̀̿͒́̍͋̈́̋̿̃̋̃̋̐̌̀̎̌̈́͊̿́͗̋̂̃̇̍̂̏̀̒̌̑̎̊͆̅͗͌͗̍̔̀̓́̆̅̉̒̏̍̓̎͂̎͊̋͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅţ̷̧̢̨̡̡̧̛̛̪͎͚͖̰͕̘̩̮͙̥̮͉̲̗̣̠̳͇̰͚̥͈̦̟̙͇͚̲̹̼̟̘͙̪̞͕̩̜̤͙̰̪̞̯̤̫͈͙̦͍̭̬̣̥̠͉̠͎̱͇̲̗͕̮͓̭̜̺̞͙͇̟̲̯͔̬̟̞̦̣̺̯͈͎̳̺̍̈́͗̃̒̐͊̿́͒̎̐̍̌͌̄̈̆͌̈͊̍̒̄͂̓͋̊͒̊̎̈̀͛͊̈́̍̄͆̾̏̎͐̎͊͌̒̑͊͌͒̋͐͒́͋͊̋̈́͆̿͂̎̔̇̎̃͋̍̈́̈͂͗͐͗̍͑̒̎̈́̒̎͊̑̓͐̉́̋͂͆̀́̇̎̉̏̃̉͒̀͐̈́͋̉̋̓̅͒͋̐͗̈́̎̏́̌̓̓̔̈́̾̈́̈́͊̀̓̅͗̎̋̓̀̓̊̽͐͂͘̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẖ̸͎̜͉̞̰̐ ̷̢̨̨̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̳̮̝͚̣̱̬̦͈̱̣͎̯̬̝̝̥̮͎͔̟͓̪̺̹̼̖̱̯̠̲͇͇͕͖͓̲̼̝̘͓̞̼͙͉̺̟̭̠͍͍̰̰̦̝̣̞͓̞̱̜̠͕̫̪̞̲̣̘͔̭̝͙͖͇̖͎̖̬͇̪͉̩͈̗͇̤̖͍͈̳͔̦̳̯͓̭͎̼͔̹̟͔̞̭̞̙̗̦̻͈͓͓̥̞̙̳̬͓̞̝̻̺̞͉͙̙̯̳̟̼̻̠̼̮͈̠̯̜̝̬̰͚̟̦͓͎͇͉̘̻͚͚̣̙̻̱̗̼̠̘͇̩͙̱͙͎͈͖̩̤̭̲͖̭͉͙̗͉̞̙̖͕̯̤̬̣̮̟͕͔̲̠̰̭͕̩̟̝̠̖̭̬̦͈͈̺̗̳͇̪̦̳̳̮̲͉͉̝̫̱̼̮̙̳̳̟̺̖̥͚̯̯̥͔͇̳̙̬͔̫͈̲̺̬́̓̅͑̈́̐̅̅͆͌̈́͒̎̆̊̃̽̽̂̆̽̂̈́̄̍̊̿̏́͂̉͊̔̊͛́͋̀̑̓̿̽̅̒̀͑͛̊̉͑̄̐̓̂̆̂́͊̀̂̿̽̏͒̉̓̀͒̒̂́̍̀̍͋̎̾̔̔̌͐̐̓̋͑̅͑̄͛̀͋͒̀̌͒͐͑͆̔́̆͂̓͂̐̀̀̋͂̃̀͛̏͒̐͛͒̄̊͂́͆̒̄͗̂̽̑̌̒̄̾̌͛͆̑͑͗͂̊̄̀͌́̽̌̐̊̋̂͐̈̏̎̅͒̅͂̅̽̎̈́̌̾̇̈̾̋̿̒͋̿̈̒̂͊͊̐͆̓̀̅̓̔͊̽̀̔̈́̍̎̓́̎̐̽̓͆̄́̇̐̎̀̄̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȃ̸̧̡̡̢̛̝̹̹͕̫͎̫̘͉̗̥̤̦̙̳͉̝̥͖̙̘͓͓̻͎̝͚̺̖̫̰̜̝͔̹̣͎͎̝̝̩̣̩̻̳͔̯͓̪̮̙͚͎͍̮̼̤͕̗̪̥̖͓̭̰̗̲̬̤̘̜͓̮̗̣̹͉̯̠̜̗̦̼̓̄͆̓͆̑̒̎̒̆̐̐͗́͐̂́̃̿͆̅̂̎̍̏̋͌́̆͋̑̾̓̊̈́̀͑͊́͆̍̐̂́̾̍͆̈́̈́̆̈́̐̉͒̀̽̋̂̉͐̈́̆̄̈́̇̌̈́̀̊̈́͆̂̔̈́̃͑̅̏̍̌̅͒̇̇̓̓̊̉̆͌͑̃̋́̆̍́̋͂͛̎̀̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̷̢̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̤͇̫̮̳̠͕̠̠͇͓͉͖̦̣̰̹͍̜̺̩̞̰̬̣̻̗͉͚͚͈͈̪̤̺̬̭̟͈͓̦̹̟͙̘̤͕̟̮̝̗̳͕̠̱͍̖͍̩̫̮̖̩̠̀̃̌̎̂̈́̾̾̈́̔̄̓̆̀͛̃͗̉̾̎̇̓̂͗̒̓̌̔͆̍̋͊̔̎̃͆̔̑̍͒̂͐̽͆̾͗͐̈̓̅͒̄̍̑̏͑́̑̃͂̒͗̎͐̋̓͆͗̈́͊̌̑͑̆̎̌̃̀̿͒̔̉̔̊̆͋̿͋͛̎͂̽̍͗̂̈́́̐̒̌͂͛̓͌̎̊̀̐͗̉͑͆̄̾̔̿́͌̈́͑̃̽̈́̾̏̐͒̊̿̓̎͑͐̎͛̿̍̂͆͑̍̌͌̽̾̏̂̋͋̉̾́͛̄̓̄̾̐̐̎̌̽̏̐̊͌͌̽̋̒̋̾͒̈͗̀̐̽̃̋͆́̌̀́̽̑̿̎͌͒̔̔̆͐́̓͑̀̓̀͂͛͂̎͂̆̂̑̊̇͌͐̋́͗̿̏͑̎̏͂̉͐͊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖͉̣͔́͗̌̋͆́̀̌̿̏͆̑̍̀͗̍̀̅̏̇͆͊̀̔̋̀̃̃͗̉̍̆̑́̈͑̔͋́͑͌̎̓̈́͑͌͂̇̍̽̋̑͐̑̉̋̉̐̎̎͑͛̃̎́͐͆̒̊̅̾̔͐͗̐̉̆́̌̓̉͑̽̀̾̊͋̔͑̉̋̀͊̈́̉͆̉̌̔̀̾̆͆͛́̓͑͂̓̎̈́̎̍̐̆̈́̄̄̅̊͑́̓̽͒͌̈́̓̑̈́̂͆͒̄͑̀̓̇̇́͑́̇͛́̄̐̌̑̋̎̅͐̀̽̈̌͗̌̄͗̊̐̋̆̈̉̊̄̀̄̄̂̒́͗̊̋͆̿̑̊̐́̃̌͐͊̅̏̈́̈̽͒̋̒͆̈́̂̇̋̎͆̈̓͗̾͗̈́̑̔̅̕̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ȩ̷̧̧̢̢̰̹͕͎͈̤͚͓̪̭̹͎̤͚̝̝̙͓̟̫̪̺̱̟̭̩̪̻͚͇̰̯̩͖̯̖͉̩̯͍̘̝̤̎͂̃̂̍̈́̔͂̄̈͒̂̆͌̒́͐̏͛̈͒̿̒͋̀͐͒̂͑̎͋̊̄̀͋̄̔̿̓̂̀̈́̆́̈̇̀̈́̅̈́̈́̽̒̈̊̑̏̅̏͂͒̆̐̔̌̐̈̏̿̄̎͛̉̄̊̅̂̾̑͌̽͋̅͌͂̏́͌́̄̽͑̆̋̉̋̐́̽̾͑̈́̎̃͋͋̆̎́͊̐̄̍͘͘̕̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅm̵̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̡̛͎͇̥͙͔̮̙͇̘̳̳̻̬͉̬̞̘̦̳̜͓̜̦̣̫̣͍̖͚̱̝̱͖͕̪̘͍͔̣͇̫̫͇̙̜̭̘̤͈̗̫͔̦̤͎͈̤̬̥͕̠̣̖͍̭͇͖̤͖͈͙̪͓̦̥̖͚̳̞̪͚̮͚̘͍̗͖͎̦͉͖̬̲̯͍͉͖̝̣̳͈͈̭̠͈̯̳̘̗͔̼̘̤͕̰̹͎̝͇̗̟̻̠̳̬̰̪̝̥̝͙̖͚̲̫̭̣̪̤̜͔͕̼͍͍̩͈̬͎̬͖͚̲̥͈̜͓̮̙̩̦̹͓̫̦͈͚͍̦̣̠̦̗̦͓̳͚̮̗̭̱̗̝͖̳̗̲̯̯̮̬͚͕̖͍͙͈͕̠̙̘͇̼̍̇̉͗̊͐̆̓̊̒̆̂̈̅͗̒̃́̍͒̾̆͌̇̌͂͗̒͆̿̍̑͛̓̓̃̀̈́̌̓̔̓́̒̌͊͛̌̀̂̊̌̓͊̽͑̀̈̔͌̿́̾͋͒͗̍́̃͒̆͊̑̄̅̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅứ̶̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̛̛͖̲̹̱̙̗͇̬͔̲͖̝̥̞̗̤̟̫͍̜͇̦̭̭͍͉͍̬̮͚̳͕͓̺̰̯͙̞̞̪͇̙͔̜̦̦̥͉̙̰͕̝͕̼͚̼̟̘͍͔̥͚̮̫̟̻̖͈̞̰͎̠̼͓̥͎̳̳͎̥̭̹̦̙̤͕͇̖̦̭͕̺͈̬̬͈̼̲͚͉̯̳̪̙̜̞̘̠͙͕̱͉̩̼͚̖͔̏͆͑̋̅̓̀̑̒̆͒́̄͗̌́͂̏̾̓̏͆̐̆͛͌̐̓́̉̄͐̀͗̐̔̐̓̊̀̔̏̒͂́̒̾̈́́̊̌̇͑̓͛͋͐͂̒͗̇͆͆͆̀̔̏̽͗̊͐̀́̐̓̀̄͒̅̌͂̌̈̽́̀̉͌́́̓̆̆͋̎̆̄͒̋̑̃̈́̑͒̀̽͂̎̇́̈̀͑͑̿̄̒̿̿̂̃̋̄͊́̋́̈́͊͂͐̓̏̈́͋̆͆̅͐̃̏̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅr̴̨̡̡̢̡͔̩̜̦̖̗̗̼̣͚̼̥̼̮̟̦̗͕̝͕̦̻̥̼̞̬̪̜̝̱̟̱̘̟̖̘͙͇̳̬͇̝̪͚̙̜̝̬̻̘̘͓͍̼͙̺̠̤͇̱̖͚͔̹̯͓̺͍̖͙̥̖͙̠̟͉͎̝̘̻̝̖̖̯̿́̇͐̅̈́́̆̈́̄̏̌̂̔̈́̅̏͊͌̌͛̈͐͂̏̽̔̐̀͋́̈́̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̶̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̺̳̻͉̺̰͉͕͓̜͕̩̻̘̤̠̪͕̝̯̠̣̬̮̻̜̞͚͕̰̯̱̣̼̪͙̩͖͈͕̻̗̗͍̭̥̯̟̫͓͚̺̖̪͍͇͈͔̤̤̳͚̮̦̮̹͕̝̹̗͙̤̯͍̰͈̳̝̪͉̬͙̭̝͖̤̭̻̤̣̘̦̪̭̰̻͙̺͖͇͎̖̗̩͕͕̟̳͇̞͈̥̱̼̭͕̠͓̲͖͔͙̣̫̦̥͓͉͙̤͕̘̻̪̦̭̤̯̘̰͔̟̓͒̈́̾̈́͗̍̓͒̆̊̅͐̀̍̂̏̌̔̓̈̎̀̅̔͐͒̓̏̄̆͆̄̈́̃͗͛͒̈́͊͒̑̉̈́̾́̑͒̉͐̇̔͂͆̔͒̾͂͆̏̀͋͌͒͒̉́̆͂͋͒͑͋̔̄͆̓̈͑̿̃̉̂͗̾͐̃͆͊͆͂̿͒͂̈́̊̒̅̈́͌̿̋̂̿̾͂͑̓̍̅̋͐͗̎͐̄̈́̿̓̈́̄̌͗̃̎̈̓͒́̉͛̇̂̀̓̅͆̃͐͒̾̈́̒̆̑̉̓̒̓̓̾̀̄͋͛̑̋̐̾̑̈́̒̈̆̈̿̀̓̿́̍̍̋̈́̑̈́̀͑̆̂͋̃̏͗̂̽͊̓̈͐̍̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̛͇̜͙̺̳̬͉̙̼͙̘̗̩͔̗͎̗͈̻̳̻̯̞͇̲͈̻̜̮̱̝̟̣̝̪̪̮͎̯͈͙̰̳̱̰͚̹͉̬̠͔̳͍͎̻̯̗̙͎̖̳͈͕̹̱̯̟̲̮̠͔̗̗͉̟͍̣̦̙͍̖̟̗͉̪̲͔̜̖̳̤̦͓̘̫̺͍̪̭̮̙̼͔͔͖̺̻͇̗̞͉̤̩̭̜̰̜̪̪͎̗͎̬͚̻̭̼̺͍̜̜̰̣̲͖͎̼͔̱̳̪̥̭̘̺̮̥͍̺̲̞̺̺̰̠͇͇̪͙̤͇̝͓̬͉̣̤̞̹̺͍͎̋̑͛̈́̀̾̈̐̅͗̎̇́̈́̔͑́͆̊͂̈́͋̏͒͋̈́̓̍̊͂̾̽̅̃́͗̽͛͂͋̂̏̏͌̈́̌̋̎͗̈́̔͌̇̈́͊́̒̈́̒̿͗̉̿͛͆͊̃́̇͑̓̓̄̄́̅͑̓̄̏͊̇͂̉̀̎̒̇̆͛̋͗̅́̿̑̂̌͂̀͑̋̀͊̏͑̒̀̅̀̌̀̀́̾́͋́̔̂̄̂̃̒̽͋̍̍̅̆̌̾̅̄̈́͒̍̑́̍̅̍̃͗̾̉̓̅̾̿́́͋̈̂̄̉̍̐́̏̉̄͘̚̕̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅỜ̵̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̩͇͕̯̺̦̬̳̲͕̭̗̜͎̝̪̬̘̜̩̼̯͓̱̩̯̠͍̰͓̘̣̭̗̮̻̙̯̦͇̺̼̫͎̹̮̦̣͉̣̜̞͉̭̻̺̰͖̣̖͚̖̞̱͕̮̮̩̪͙̦̟̮̩̰͙͕͍̗̗͔̥̭̟̖͕͚͎͍̗̩̪̟̭̫̘̹͓̠̰̹̤̲̩͇̣̦̩̖̺̖͉̹̺̙̻̺̤͈̹͓͓͈̘̘̗̘̦̬̯̪̤̮̞͚̝̼̖̥̲̓̄̓̽͋̇̽̽͊͛͗̈͌̅̿̏̆̓̀̈́̆́̐̾͗͊͋̔̎̏͊̈́̓́̇̆͌̅̿́͂̏̀̀͌̄̆̌̑̃́̎̾͐̓̋̒͗͒̓̈́̅͂͑̈́͛́̊̇͂̃̀̑̅͆͋̓̾̊̀̑̉̃̃̏̏̾̈́̅͒̇̈́̃͑̐̿̍̉̈́̈́͑̀̍͌̎̂͛̍͂́͂̔̾̀̉͐͗͛̒̾̑̿͑̇̍̅̿͊͂̅̄̐̑̾̅̓͌̎͊̾̈͋̍̉́̒͊̇̈́͂̂̑̓̽̓̃̈́͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅȞ̸̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͙̱͇̭̭̲̩͔̜̘̞͇̲͇̹̙̟̪̬̮̹̫͕͖̤͔̘̞̰̺̮̥̳̜̼̳̪̩͚͔͙͈̪̹̰̳̖͔̗͇͚͕͈̹̣̲̣̮̮̝̠̭̠͖̬͙͙̭͚̣̜͉̙͇͔̜͇͙͔͓̺̗̭͍̻̘͍̪̤̺̟̣͔̱͔̰̬̭͔̬̦̩̗͚̻̹̤̪̜͕͎̩͍̠̺̻̖͙̙̲̘͙̩̣͖͓̻͍̤̤̲̝̺̭̭͕̹̲̹̥͖̱̭͚͇̗̾̒́͆͒̒̈́̀̆̌͗̓͑͑̋̽̾̏̊̓́͌͑̐̄̌̋̂͐̋́̃͊̾̆͋̌̎̽͂́̾̂̑͋̊̓͊̋̀͆͒̌̋̓́̄̒̄̉̐̆̇̆͂̃̌͆̀́͛͑̌̌͊͑͌̋̈́̒͗̄̈́̎͑͒̌͗̽̏͐̆̍͐̐͂͐͊́̏̽̂̑̏̑̑̇̇͌̍̂̓̑͑͛̄͊̒̓̍̐͂̅̽̋̒̈͗̄̈͋̓̽̅̿͆̌̐͋̿̒̆̉̓̃̍̀́̈́̑̀̿͂͆̉̏́͗̋̾͂̉̓̑̐̐̑̓̓̇̂̓̅̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̨̡̛̲͕̥͍̹̣̼̪̥̲̖̭̬̣͍͍̗͉̘̭̯̪̱̤̬̹̪̯̯̟͚̣͕̖͚̼͑͊̃́̑͑͂̓́̋̈̍̆̃̌̚͜ẘ̶̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̗̞̣͍̤͖̭̹̼͙̖͕̼̣̠̪͚̰̫̬̳͕͎̜͚̯͉͖̱̥̠͈͖̩͕͖̻̟̪̼̆̾̈́̋̂̓̅̓́̂͗̋͐̽̈́́́͂́̅̐͗͐̇̽͐̈́̿́̽͑̒̑̉́̎͆̎̃̏̀̈́́͑̓̈́̄́̌͌͂̈͋̋̈̀̽͊̈́̾͋͑̉̿̏̆͌̌́͊͊͌͊̈͌͆̐̂͛̉̈́̈́̎̒̈́̓͑̄̀̇̀͋̋̾̓̊̉̿̈́̍̈́͑̉̀̋́̇̑̽̅̒͆̀̀̊̃̈́̒̓̓͌̌̿̔̈̅̉̅̈́͗̿͂̊̽̿̔͆͗͗̈́͆͑͋̇̑͐́̒̈́̂̀͌̅́̈́͂͋̓̅͐͌͌̅̏̾͌́̒̒̇͋̄̇͛̍̐̽̎͌̍̇̐̿͛̿̒͊̽͒̀̐̒̿̓̽̍̌͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̴̛̛̛̛̼̱͔̖̩̠̘̉̊̑̓͛̈́́̒̃̋̍͂̃͛́̈́̔̓͂̓̔̃̀͐̇̽̅͊̏̀͐̔͌̑͋̓̐͋͌̎̊͗̋͛͐̐̽̊̈̄̒̒̌̏͌̈́́̋̉̓̊̿̍͋́̑̀́͛͊̅͑͛̿̅̊͛̈́́̓́͑̐̅̂̎͐̾̽̇̽͑͊͛͗͂͌̾͑͗̓̏̉̈̈͐̊͑͒̃̋̉̒͆͌̎̐̐̈́̌͆̓͐̇̎̊͌̔̒̎̊̂͆̈̃̍̓̾͆̀̾̏̾̎̂̃̀͗̋̌͗̓́̀͂̇́̓̈̇̅̆͋̂̈́̀̃̓̂͛͐͊͒̿́̓͌̉̽̑̈̃͐̊̊̄́̂̇͊̓̀̃̈́́̐̏́̈́́̽̑͗̎̽̌̀͂̋̈̒̓̈̂̈͛̎̂̀̒͌̈́͑̈́͋̔̂̀̿̆̎͌̓̓͛̆́̈́͋͒͌̄̈́́͂̒̐͒̑̑̂́̚̕̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ḑ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̭̺̽͋̀̍̓̏̀͋̅͊̂͐̊̿̈̈́̓̈̊̏̇̾͌́̂̉̾̇̔͑̉̊͋̇̌̈́̓͋̅͒̿́͒̌͑̏̓̂̅̽͂͑̿̎̌̈́̂͑̔͛̈́̆̉̎̈́͋̓̌̈̄͊̽̓̌̊̉́̈́̈́̂̆̂̈́̌̏̒͐̾̿͐͐́͒̇̃̎͒͑̐̄͌͒̆͊͐̍̃̑̈́͂͐̓͊͐̇̓̌̑̽͒͒̋͒̄̀̃̈̀̃̎̌͊̾͆͒͌̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̸̧̛̛̛̛̯̝͇̳͚͎̰̣̘̩̣̣̭̬̙̺̩̞̠̪͓̼̺̲̿̈́̌͆̀̋͒͊̓̈́̆̽̅͋͑̀̋́̀̍̈́̏͊͑͆͊̔͒̃̑̄̋̉̆̈́̏̄̉̓͌̈́̏̅̈́̅̇̏͊̔̒̀́́̌̊̏́̈́͋̅̒̐̔̓̿̉̏͌̓͐͌̉̈́̄̊̽̏͗́̒͒̅̈́̈́̋͌̑̆͐͒̇̍͌̇̈́̅̋̊͊̽͂̋͗͊̾͊̈́̈̉͒̆̊̃͒̄̔̓͌̔̀́̑̏́̆̋͐̀̈́̈́̏̑̽̅̓̽͌̑̎̀̏̅̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̢̡̢̢̨̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̛͈͈̫͎̰͔͕̟͍͓͚̳̘̱̳̹͍̜̲̹̞̦̗͍̘͍̯̝͇͈̩̼͖̲͕̯͓̦͕̗͔̙̱͖̹̗̝̬̠̩͇̤͎̤̰͉̖̫̗̟̖̣̱̤̞̦̲͖̝̩͙̝̥̙̣͖̬̱̱̼͙͎̜̙͉͇̲̹̳̫̯̖͈͚̤̟͉̠͉̥̺̖̼̜͚͕̙̻̹͙͔̝͎̹͔͕͍͎͔̞͓̥̼̦̣̣̻̭̥̪̜̬̞͚̗̟̳̖͈̘̦̩̻̪̗̥͍̜̦̞̲̺̳͖̹̟̙̯̼̞̦̱̝̣̟͈̖̱̜͕̮̤̳̥͉̞̪̙̘̜̬̥͙͉̟̝͇̦̤̬̗͖̫̞̮̻͙͈̦̣́̄̈̓͒̈́̓̽̉̈̌͂̂͒́̔̆̏͆̀̂̔͛͐͊̓͒͗̌̃̂̔̈́͋̄̀̈́̈́̊͂͆͌̈̎̌̈́͗̈̀͆͆͑̑͂̉̓̓̐͆̅̈́́̈̂̂̋̑̄̐͆͛̈́̍͊̊̍̏̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̢̧̨̨̧̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̛̫̞̹̻̬̩͍̳͕̤͉̩̪͚̼̺̝̣̰̲̱̫̮̭͎͍̰̬̗̘͈̙̺̟̜̫̦̹̫̞̱͉̣̝̟͈̥̘̳̻̤̰͕̺̪̙̤̖̻̞͔̠͕̲̙̠̼̞̰̲̰͖̼̼̣͕͖̭̼͓̫̟͈͚͕̠̥̩̭̼̩̳̟̠̯͔̘̘̰̠͚̖̞̠͇̞̬̲̮͙̱͉̯̳̻̦͉͉̮̭̼̗̭̞̭͔̹͎͙͇̹̥̟͓̳̗̹͈͉͇͔͉̝̖͇̓̒̐̈̀̈͗̓͛͗̐̍͂̐̀̎͆́̎̿́͂͌̿̎̀͛̇̐̊̾͆̏̑͛̐̃̒̀̃͒̈͋̔̀̿̿̆̄̉͛̔͐̍̑͊͑͋̂́͌̈́͋̂͆̇̈́̌̒͊̅̏̅̈́̂̆͒̇̉̅͒̀͒̓̇́̎̑̌̏͒̂͌̑̀̑͌͆͐̒͆͊̆̉̏͂̊̍̀̌͌̈́̊̈́͛̑̄́̽̈́͋̊̓͊͑̾͑͑̈́́̊͗̉̀͋̔̅̔̽̅̃̊̒͐̔̋͂̀̅̏̆̋͒̅̏̊͋͑͗̔̿̊̑̅̈́̊̑́̾̌̊̿̌̎̃͆́̿͂̈̉̅̿͗͑̄̒͊̇͐̆̐̌̓̈̍̍̒̄̏͛͑̈́̍̄̌̆̋͂̃̂̿̽͋̋̂́̍̒̀̐͋̉̆̓̆̈͆̏̈́̊͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅở̶̡̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̛͔̞͈̲̦̦̻̣̙͚̮̼͍̞̥̘̹̙̙̙̥̬̗̤̠͉̺̲̞̗̩̠̖̫̣̥̰̼̝͇͚͉͉͍̳̰̘̭͖̰̪̝̳͎͉̙̳̮̹̻̗͎̪̥̳͇͍̟̼͖̠͈͙̘̖̺̣̯̤̺͚̤̬͍̪͖̳̳̫̞͇̬̠̦͍͎̫̠̘̠͇͇̩̗̞̮͇͍̟̜̝̤̮̬̲̯͎͖̘̱̣̖̤̗͕͉̙͙̬̥̤̻̫͉̳͚͉̲͎͖̞̭̲̫̜̬͕̗̥͍̩̩̙͍̪̺̞͚̺̝͖̱̗͍͈͎͍̦̗̤̜̪͉̥̺̱͓̺̻̣͙̗̦͔̼͖͇̝͈̞̞͉̞̮̼̟̖̭̝͎̦̫͖̙̣̙̝̫̬͔͇͎̤͈̼͕̲͕̼̲̳̟̻̤͎̤͍̹͔̘̰̘̦͔̪̗͙̤̼͇̝͎͎̲̪̲͒͗́͒͋̓̽͂̏̌̊̿̊́̈́̏͒͑̈̌̊͑̆͋̓̽̀̎͛̄͆͑̈́͐̐͐̈́̈́͂̊̉̋͗̔͊̀̔̎̿̉̾̃̎̏͋͑̍̈́̄̔͆̽̓̓͗̀̊̍̿̾̎̎͌̆̏͐̿͊̉̑̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̴̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̝̞͖͔̩͓͓̟̥̹̻̦̥̠͓̩̻͉̩̞̪̬̬̼͔̦̹͍̩̠͓̙̔̑̍̾̑̍̂̓̿͗́̄͊͌͋̋̈́̉͋͌̄̑͛̀̿̆̅̿̀̂͐͛̀̌̐̅̊́͛̊̏̄̆͋̔̏͋͆̔̀̊͌̉͗͒̏͐͆͑͗͂̄̆͂̊̑͐͑͒̓̎̂̏̿͐̃͌̎̐̈́͛͛̑̄͛͂̄̌̏̊͗̇͌̿͗͋͋͊̐͒͒́̔̊́̑͒͐͌̾͗̒̈̀̉̏̐̑̊̍̃̀̓͊̇̂̀̎̈͐̊̉̏̏̒̌̓̅̊͒̈́́̉̔́̅͊͂̑͑̈́̆́͌̓͆͒̌́̓̀̈́̈́́͑̄́̽͋̈́͊͛̀́͆̊̀̑͌͛̓̓̈́̌̿̊̈͒̍͌͒̆̔̑̂̔͂̏̓̌̆̆̎̈̑͆̍̌̓̑͆̓̔̊̊́̂̐̒̈́́̂̑͌̍̾̂̈́̃̈́̍̍͋̊̉̂͐͂͑̿͗̐̈́͛̉̍͆̀̓͆̓̑͊̔͌͂̑̈̈́͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̯̘̣͇̮̫̳̖̖̼̩̺̦̻͔̩̟̜̺̝͖̘̘̣̝͕͈͉̟̜̼͎̖͚͎̖̗̙̱͎̙̳̝͓̯̪͚̘̰͇̼̲̣̼̬̞̥̦̥͕͎̟͕̼̺̼̦͓̦̼̩̣̜̭̠̺̠̙͈̖͈̲͓̱͇̘̮̱̟͇̰̭̝͖͚̻͛̓̀̋̔̒́̀̂͛̎̄̃̍́̂͑̈́̽̉̌́́͑̈́͋̆͑̋̄̄̊̈́̃͋͊̎͆̽̓̂̌̔͆͊͆͐̀͆̑̋̋͊͆̀̊̿̑̀̽̾͌̑͋̌̀̎̌̈́͑̓̏̌͂̿̓̌̋̅͋̌͆̾̏̍̒̈̂̈́̓̈̉͋̌̈̓̈̎̍̓̔̽͌̋̈̄̒̈͆̌͑̌̊͆͗̈́̿̌̽̌̒̄̋́̀̒͑̾́̇̍̀̆̓͑̃̐̈́̈́̆́̽̈́́́̇̈̊̑̒͌͗͌́̀̂͗̈́̆̌̎̆͛̈̃̎̓́̆̇̂̇̌́̌̓̃̀̓͛͒̽̄̽̈́̔̈́̃̈́́́͆̾̍͆̀̅̇̍̽̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅl̶̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̗͈̳̫̝͙͈̖̯͔̭̞̙̪̻̱̮̝̝̜̭̥̣̱͈͖̲̻̣̩͔̠̺̻̩͖̘͕͈͍̳͈̝̪̭̬̻̜͕̻̗̥̱̱̬̥͕̞̲̳̤̬̰̯̗̱̩̤͙̟͚̟̘̮̤͎̳̦̤͓̙͖̼̥͚͙̻̭̰͓͕̟̗̼̹̜͕͉͙̗͊̽̀̑͌͑̈́̽̓͗̈̈́̓̒̋̄̀͐̋̍̆̓͛́̔͗̀̈̇̃̈́̊̀̽́̂̾͋̊͋͆͐̀̓̄̋̅̅͑͒͊̅̈́̓̎̈́̊͑͊̓̈̌̊̽̀̀͆͋͌̓̆͐̋̾̊̉̏͛̎́̓͒͗̃͌̂̈́̐͂̈́̽̄̐̍͒͂̋̍̃̈́́̄̓̃̎̆̿͌̔̐̓̅̏͂͂̀̈̋́͐͒́̈̇͆͛̆̈̽͛̌͒̃̓͂̃͗̈́̈́̄̿̀̊̀̌̅̏̆̓̋̓̑̏͆̔̀̈́͂͛̊̌́̈́͂́͒͐̈́̾̓̿̃̏͌̊̿̇̀̈́̎͑͐̾͊͆̔͒̃̿̿̿̈́̈́̐͐̎̌̾̅͆̍̾̅̆̃̀̾̏̊̔͗̔̈́̀̇̀̊̉̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̶̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̹̭̖̞̝̘̺̱̫̗̯͎̟͔̤̥͖̖̮͓̻̼̹̹͉̱̞̟̱̹͉͎͍̪̹̞̣̗̬͎͔̹̦̫͔̘̟̹̻̥̲̙̹͙̤̟̩͙̪̮̬̠̳͚̭̝͙̞̦͓̻̲̹̞͖̝̙̳͈̥͖̮̠̺̘̦̜͇̗̥͚͎̮̙̼͎̯̼̻̰̱̲̱͙̪̫͙̝͇̠͈̘͖̝̹̝̜̞̼̦̤̖͔͚͉̮̖̦̯̮̞͇͎̰͔̝͔͕͓̯̙̩̘̣̠̦͕̠̥̱̳̲͍̲̯̰͕͍̺̮͈͇͉̞͍̤̲̜̯̬̣̖̾̃̀̀̽̌́̇̈͂̒̎͆͂̓̊̿̈́̄͌̍̾̆͗̊̅̽̀͗́̓̅̀̀̄̋̍̓̀̈́̎̓̌̈͗̈̎̈̉͂͂̌̑͌̾̍͐̐̓̑̈́̎̉̆͂̆̏̍͂̎̌̑̇̿̂̓͂̑͛̓̐͗͐̆̎͌͌̒͒̏́̋̐̋̋͒̓̍̈́͗͂̀̂̈̋̑̆̈́͆̃̔̔͐̉́̇̏̿͋̃̄͊̇̂̀̍͗̆͂̉̓̏̋̌͐̌̈̇̿̑̽̇̀̿͊̀̇̎̊͑̀̿̀̐̈́̾̽͊̄̎̄̈́̏͋͌̓̇͌̒́̑͗͑̌̈́̍́̽͋̔̓̎̔̀̂̒̅̊̊̈́͒̄͆̉̓̊̌̎͊̀͋̆̀͗̀͒͛̈͒̏̈̃͊̈́̒̉́͗̂̎̒͌̂̅͐͌̄͊̍͑̂̍̀̀̆̈́̀͛͌͐̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̷̡̧̧̢̛̦̻̣͇̣̫̮̲̪̭̩͇̼̮̲͕̭̹͙̬̜͉͇̥̳̪̲͈̭̠̬͍͈̣̗̲̳̼̜̩̫̣̼͈͔͖̻̘̙͓̝͎̭̯̲̰̥̩̗͛͊̇̽̈́̏̇̾̀̇̈͑̉̽̓̊̆̓̒̽͊̅̌̐̑̒̉̄̓̈̐͌̀̀̈̐̌̐͋̉̊͑̓̑͑͐̌̋̄̉̒̍͗͋́̔̎́̒̀͛̿̇͋́͆̈́̔̍͑̓̇̒̊̆͋͆̔̉̈́̀͌͋͑͐͐͑̂͂́̽̌̍̈́̇̀̾̐̽̑̊͊̑̈́͂̌̽͌͆̓͂̐̏͊̈͑͑͑̔̎̂̈́͊̋̐̒͋̽͌̃͛̇̌̈́͛̒̄̒̿̀̊̈́̆͌̏̽̓̏̒͋̇̏͐̂̿̊̀̑̌̈́̀̆̆̈́̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕͠͠͝͝ę̴̧̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̬̠̼̩͓̹̱̪̰̥̦̭͚̻͉̫̬͓̙͙͚͈̼̮̯͖̖̳͙̜̹̼͔̜̝̺̰̟͉̰͚̭͈̟̩͕̳̙̭̤̹̰͎̜͚̤̱̻̘̱͓͍̹̤̼̤̹͖̭̻̼̹͓̺̺̱͓̠͉͎̩̣̪̺͖͍͇̰̩̰̦̺̥̥͉̰̫̯͉̯̦̙͕̬̺̳̹̲͎̙̬̹̠̯̞̠̭͕̲͈̜͍͈͓̩̠̩̜̪͚̗̭̗̻̝̞̠͓͓͙̜͙̩̺̥̻̰̯͕͉͎̱͍͇͓̮̖͇͈̗̗̗̜͎̬̹̳̦̞̯̱̗̙͍͚͖̮̖͕̭͙̭̳͇̬͚͉͍̲̊̒̈̾̾̿͌͑̈́̍͒͒̏̋̉͂̃̀̍̔̀̈́̔̌̎̂̐̿͛͋̐̈́̀̓̐́͆̆͌̀͂́̓̃̀͑̏̄͋́͗͛́̿̑̾́̾̔́̈́͗̇̈́̈́̐͊̈́̽͂͒̓̓̒̾̀̔̓͆͒́̈́̌͆̀̀̔̒̍̏̍̅͌̎̇̓́̓́̉̋͂͗̀̓̒͆̄̍̓͗̍͌̑͐̅̒͂̾̓̓̈̇͐̾͆̍̇̀͂̍̀̓̀͑͋̍̉͌͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̨̛̛̛̛̛͍̯͉̯̯̗̩̹̬͈͓̝̱̲́͐̋̄̒͆̋̓̎͆̇̀͆̍̀̂̇̾̇͋̽͋̋̄̊͒͊́̅͋̋͂͂̍̀̈́͒̈́̃͋̒͆̈́̊̈́̐̈́̒̍̍̒̀͌̋͋̋̀͒̏͊͛̐̿̇͋͐͛̄̒̂̆͛̏̾̋̊̅̍̈́̏̀̉̐̽̀̒̑̈́͗̈́̉̎̍͂́̀͗̇̈́̿́̍̄͋̍̉͋̔̈́͊͌̈́̀͂̄͑̍̆̉͆̅̓̽̊̄̅̇̉̔̈́̓͐̊̄̐̽͋̉̈̓̄́̇̍͗̐̇̔̃̈́͑̃͒͌̀̈́̂͊͊́͒͒͊͌̅̆̂̔̅͐̄̾̐̌̓͛̀͗̅͂͂̐̈́͛͗̓̾̏̅͋͋͗͋̃̆͐̅̂̅̈͐̐́̔̈́̍̃̐́̄̋̓͒̅̉̆̋̅̀̈̅́͋̌͐̈́̅͋̊̐̏̈̐̈̈́̏̍̈́̅̒͆́͊̓̒̎̏͛̾̽́̊̽͊̌͋̃͋͂̑̀̚̚͘͘̕̕̕̕͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ṃ̸̢̢̨̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙͎̟͙̞͚̭̫͙͈̹̯͖̭̻͍̬͔̩̘̺͓̖͇̤̝̠̼̘̱͖͇̥̩̲͔͎͍̯͕̭̥̰̥̹̘̲̭͇̺͈̯͔̮̲̘̖̩̞̺̲͖̣͔̰̟͕͙̠̳̯̯̟̝̬̝̘̮͇̯̜̟̼͓͖̤͍̰̮̗̘̺̦͔̝̱̤̜͈̤̮͓̳̲̤̹͓͓̣̼̜̘̤͓̓͂̏̌͊̎̂̏̈́̆͐̂̔̋̏̈́̈́̋̓̀̑͗́͌̽̓͗̾̾͐̌̋͊̀͆̋͌̆̓̀͐͊̒̆̌̂̎̃̈͛̅͆̈́̅̄̒͂͛̂̎͑̂̿̈́̈́̎̈́̐͌͒̃̑̈́̐̏̾̈̆̔̏̀͆͋̽̄͒͛̓͂͐̓̾͋͛̃̍̉̈͗̐̾̀̓̐̋̈̌̄͛͑̀̿̊̂̾̓͂͑̐̎̀̔̀̋͗͊̈́̊̈̿̆̓͗̈́͊́͊͐̑͊̎̾̉̋̓̄͐̏̀̋̂͗̈́̇̿̑͊͊̍͛̎͐̏̈́̈́̎͆̅̆̀͒́̀͌͌̽̋̋̽̍̓͂͐̎̅͌́̿̌͒͐́̏́̐̎́̍̐̑̃̿̃̊̃̌̽̎̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̷̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̮̘̩͉̩̟̜̹͍̜̭̹͕̝̣͓̞̭͚̪̣͉͍̤͙̼͖̺͖̰͚̟̬̻̠̹͕̦̦̘̦͉̗̱̰̫̝̩̘̤̹͎̱̝͔̠̼͓̪̖̹͔̙͙̪͔̯̰͔̥̼̟̘̪̮͓̤̭͎̭̩͔̯̤͇͇̫͍̟͕̱̳͙̟̲̤̤̹̮̖͇̜͔̱̬̫̬̱̭̺͙̱̗͍̖͈̰̺͙̝̳̙̠̳̪͎̣̙͍͍̤̣̫̺͕̤̞̭͕̗̦͔̦̱̝̥͚͍̦̬͎͚̲̲̦̻̟̘͔̺͍̱͍͕͎̐͋̆͐͒͊͊̐̍͒͑̐͆͌̆͑̓̒̾̀͑͂̂͛̑͂̀́̀͒͒̉̎̾̄͑̔͒͗̋̽̉͆͂̇͛̈́̑̓̀́̌̒̎̔̓͒̈́͊̾̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͖͖̫̭̜̱̖̦͍̪̩͔̬̰̜̗̳̙̯̭͙̙̱̩̞̝͙͕͕̝̺̥̤̫͍̥̳̮̺̪̹̦̩͔̲͎̙͕͉͍̰̝͇̫͍̯̺̮͉̳͍̦̫͓̘͕̞̲̪̩̺͈̺̦͇̣͖̺͎̺͇̖̙̰̝̖̗̬̺̝̫̣̞̩̖͉̝̲̝̝͇͈̘͔̠̱͎̩̪͖̣̫̖̰̙͔̖̹̺̲͇̦̤̝̘̣̟̯̭̮̠͕͓͔̹͖̯̼̹̼̟̞̬̭̯̞͉̭͖̗͎̱̻̱̖͙̝͙̰̥̻̣̖̜̳͖͖͕͕̣͍̩̙̪̰̭͉͙̼̲̠̜̮̠̠̖͊̄̓͂̐̊̂̈́̎̓͋͊̑̾̌̐̏͐̇͌́̍̊̇͛͒̀̊͑̈́̓͂͆͆͒̇̅̎̒͆͊͋͛͒͊̅̋̈́̃͋̂͑̄͛̊͆̀̌̾͛͂͌̉͐̑̊̎̃̀̋͗͌̃͑̀̍͑͌͑̔́̅̿̂̄̀͗̽̒̒̔̽̆͂̽̒̔̏́̈́̈́̄̏̿̃̂͋̈͑́͒͊͐́̈́̈́̔͒͂͋̓̂͗͂̄̆͒́̊̈̓̈́̂̈́͐̄͗͒̀̈́̃͑̍́͊̇̎̑̑̃͗̔̊́̀̾̇̑̉̊͒͆̓́͂̉͗̾̀̃̿͊̅̌̄̽̍̀̔̃͂͆̉̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̨̨̢̮̫͇̘̙͈̝̻̼̮̙͎̘̣̼͓͕̰̞̼͙̠̥̖͕͉̣͓̗̗̼̭̲͉͊͒̏̐̎̊͑̊̚̚͜ͅͅǫ̴̡̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛͈̩̲̹̤̻̮̫͚̮̙͚̮̪̻̩̙̤͈̹̞̖͕͉̞̩̳̺̹̤̘̤͍̖̥̲̜̘͇̜̳̖̪̣̲̜̪̻͈̼̼̘̥̫͎̦̜̔̾̂̓͑̎̑̉̂̊̓̎́̌̈́̎͊͑̾̔́͛͑̅͌̃͒̿͆͊̊̋̈̐̈́̾̎̀̆͌̉̒͐͆̐̒͆̋͑̀͒͑͌́̿͆͑̉́͒͒̀̏͛̏̽͊̆͒̒̄͆͛́̄̆̏̈́̐̍͗̃̃͂́̚̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅw̵̡̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͉̩̬̰̤̦̥̙͖̙͔̹̖̠̩̫̙̺͙͓̬͔͍̻̟̳͕͕͙̳̫̦͇͚̞͉̞̼̜̤̺͔̠͖̯̟̜̩̙̭͇̺̣̥̖͚͓̭̞͚͕̮̭̦̟̩̜̣͎̙̰̮̭̱̬͕͍͇̜̫̪̙͍͕͖͈̠͎̳͔̝̳͙̠͉̫̱͈̙͚̺̹̻͕͖̬̼̞͙͈̰̭̠̦͍̳̬̣̦̩͎͙̯̮̦̫͚͇̯̮͈̪̝̯̠̣̰͍̳̹̺̣̻͍̤̭͖̟̟̟̜͉͚̻͉̺͇̙̟̩͇̜̖̤̟̺͎̻̰̫̟̩̠͇͈̟̣̜̥͇̝̜̜̣̲̮̙̯͉͈̯̘͈̘̣̯̤̪̝̌͌̀́͆͂̌̒̀̌̔̓̏̏͗̄̐̾͒̋́͂̊͒͗̅̊̒̋̎̄̾́̔̃̑͂̊͋͊̅͛̔̽̈́̉̆͗̄̂͂̑̉̒͒̓̈́̾͗͌͗̓̅̽̽̾̀̌̊̉̋̄̃̀̈̒̊͗̀̉̍̆̃͋͆̓̌̐́̇͒̽̓̀̎̓̄̄̊͋̈̐̋̊͒͒̈̓͑͊͒̾̋́̐̎͂͐̆̓͋̾̎́̓̾́̋͆̏̆̉͐̐́̏̌̀͋̄͊̏͒̍̂̂̓̒̽̅͑̍̀́͌͂̏͋͛̂̏̇̅̽̃̃̿̑̅̈́̏̐̀͗͌̈́̀̀̓̉̆̇̓̈́͑̍̇͐͂̌̋͐̇͗̌͒͑̀̂͋̐̈́͒͌̓̑̾͊̏̒̀͐̌̽̾͑̃͊͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ?̶̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̺̘̱͔̱̦̮̼̟͈͖̩̹̫̠̞̗̺̫͚̞͉̬̗͙͎̫͍̗̠̠̻̜̦̜̙̹̰̩̮͉͈̤̲͓̬͖͙̥͚̠̻̓̿̾̐̿̉͌̓̐͊̽̃̂̿̈́̀̓̓̈̿̈͊͗̉̾̈͐̔̔̀͛́͋̈̀̾͊̎̄̊̈́̿̀̌̈́̏̍̌͊̄̀͋̑͑̃̂̀̃̃̓̈̏̔̀̐̃̉͒̿̆͋͛̌̍́̃̍̐͌̒͛͋́̈́̊͑͐͋̽̈́͊̂̈́̈́͗̒̈͊̓̿͊̾̏̀̀̑̓͗̋̒̂̌̊̉͌̍͊̀͋͐̾̑͒̆̇̆̀̾̊́̾̔͗̐̀̾̍͋̇̽̃̑̈́̅́̃́̍̍̍̐́̾̊͊̈́́͗̀̉́̐̄̈́̈́͋͋̒̈̄̉̅̽́͌̿̇͗́̌́̀̓̎̽́͌̒̍͌̋͋̾͐̔̓̊͌́͐͌̀̓̈́̍̄̊̓͐͌̀͌̀̔͆̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅǪ̸̢̧̢̨̡̧̢̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̼͚͎̗̮̟̮̪̩̥̠̝͉͇̙͉͉̣͈̳̹̗̦̹̫̦̝͓͎̫̺̩̤̯̘̗͍̯̫̦̞̠̫̣̲͔̣̠̺̬̣̰͓͈̟̘͉̰͚̦͙͙̮̞̗͇͓̟̝̺̭͉̲̯̬̘̙̞͙͉͎̞̘̥̰̥̬̞̳̤̦̯̟̜̥͍͎̦̺͕̮̟̖̟̫̤͕͖̻̗̤̰̲̥͈͖̫͕͇̝̖̯̲̣̪̼̳̯̰̙̣̥́̐̑̀̓͊̍̄͆̌̄̊̆̎̊̀͋͆͐͗̋͌̽̌͊͑͊̏̐̉͗̊͋̀́̃̽̂̾̂̈́̓̒̍̓͂̃̇̀̅͆̑̄̅̄̀̈́̄̀͑̅̓͐̒̅̈́̿̌̂̃̌͒̆̌͊͐̊́͋̃̉̀̾̉͗̎͆̀̅̆̄͒̓̃̉͐̿͑̆̔̌͒̏̈͌̆̊͆̓̍̀̀̊̑̀͗̾̓̆̏͌͒̈́̍̑̎͋̓̀̋̍̂̐̆͗͐̈́̃̿͆̏͐̄̓̃͒̑̇̋͗͒̈͑̄̂͋́̀͊̈̓̐͆͛̓̅̉̆̓̌́͂͌͑̍̌̒̈́̅̓͒̓̈́͌͆́̏̈̈́͊̐͂̒̉̌̈̀̽̒͗̒̈̇͋͑̇̎̈́͛̄͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠Ȩ̷̨̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̧̨̡̨̧̛̣̜̳̤̗̻̰̫͈̬̳̠͎̝̠͇̯͓̩̣̮̝̳̤̮̖̺͎̦̩͓͙̹̭͍̪̤̠̖̗͙̬͓̠̜͖̫̳̱͇̪̘̥͙̮͕͕͕͕̪̝̥͉̩̳̤̤̱͎̮̣͓̦̩͍̮̱̺͇̲̯͈̣̗͍̮̠̦̰͎̠̙̥̥̳̲͉͎͖͉͍̣̳̝̲̹͔͚͓͔̻̫͙̝̲̘͔͚̠̦̤̝̺̙̝̳̬̥͍͙̜̹̖͍̘̫͖͕̳̤̫̞̦͍̰͙͈͖̟͇̜͉̮̲̱͙̻̥̯̜͖̣̟̖̪̰͖͈̂̃͛́̉̇̾̎̓̀̎̃̌͋̈́̒̐̆̊̒̄̌̊̅̿͐̂͊̍̃̋͂͑͂̒͊͋̃̾̉̄͒̓͂́̓̈́̆̆̀̈́̂͊̐̓̇́̓̈́̎̈́͛̓̐̈́͑̔̋̅͋̌͐̈̔͌̃̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̴̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̧̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̰͉̖̰̦̬̫̳̩̭̭͖̞͓͎̹̥͕̰̯̹̰̝͇̙̼̩͇̜̦̥̤͖̥͔͕͎͕̙̙̮̱̪̩̪͚͕̘͈̤̯̰̮̣̯͇̦̰͙͚̯͔͈̮̤̫̦͖͖͎̲͓̜̗̘̫̬̹̬̘̜̤͇͓̰̪̟̘͎̠͉͇̣̖͉̹͍͙̲̯̯̗̺̹̤̠̮̬͎̼̩̠̜̼͍̗̮̖̲̫͖͎͍͓̻̻͚̹̪̣̤̫̱̲̥͎̘̙̞̜͚̣̱͕̠̣͙͉̝̘͈̹̤̺̼͙͚̭͕̫̬͖̠̣͉̼̗̥͍̝̝̫͍͓̤̻̮̹̘̰̪̯͓͕̐̓̑͂͒̔̏̽̔̔͌̇̀̌̓̀́̀̀̋͋͌̀̋́͛͌̔̀̾̄̍̏͋̽̊̈́͑͆̐̋̌̐̎̿͐͐̑̉̀̽̀̾͋̋́̾̃̅̃̅̔̏͋͑̉̈́͂͛͊̿̾̋̅̌́̐́̎́̏͌̅̓͑̋͛͒́͑̌͛̓̈́̈́̓͋̔̊̇̐͊̃̒̈́̿͌͊̈͒̒͗̈̆̈̿̑̑̽̄̈́͗̾̿͌̃̿̀͋̃̒̈́̂͒͛͒͑̇̒͋͂̅̈́̊̅̀͋̓̔̎͑̋̈́̅́̾̐̀̆̅͛̌͐͊͂̑͋̃̌͗̓͐̓̄̽̐̆̎̅͋̈́̀̓̈́́̈́͌̀͂͑̏̇͗̓̀̍̈̇̓̅̂̃̊̆́̀̆̀̀͋̍̅͋̊̄̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͔͍̰͈̘̱̯͕̝̘̦̠͍̫̜̹̭̥̰̭͕͇̣̺̯̫̲͇̱̘̩͈̫̠̯̩̫̮͔̯̲̪̝̺̙̘̩̭̭͉̬̩̬̝̦͇͕̰͙͓̥͕̪̟̪̣̬̦̳̣̱̞̣̱̮͓̜͎̺̞̪͍̅͗̿̆́͛̓̿̄́̓̆̆̃̿̋̈̄̈͆̀̋͂̌͂̅̔͂̉̊͋́̐̂̏͋̋̃̌̔̈͐͑̌̓̉̎̇̒͑̽͐̄́̈́̇̒͐̀̒̔̾̿̀̀̀͊̉́́̋͌͐̎̌̔̽̍͐̋̈́̎̌̀́͌̑̈́̀̒̈̊̋͆̏͗͊͆̓̓̈́̎͑̓̈̇̆̓̇͋̋̓̄͗̐̀͋̋̀̈́̑̍̒̃̅̃̈́͑́͊̄̎̑̿̀̈́̐̀̓̾̎̑̄͊̂̒̓͑̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅḮ̴̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̬͈̫̝͙̯̦̺͖̗̮͍̻̘̹̹͓͕̭͔̰̯͖̣̥̱̤̥̠̱͖̦͔̣̦̗͕̰̳͖͍̦̝̟͕̟̣̬̞͇̥̼̺̭͕̝̠̙̠͔͖̩̙̰̻͇̲̩̰͚̰̤͍̲̲̩̭̥̜͕̭͎͙͇̟͎̙̱̮̥̤͈̱͚͚̭͕͎̻̰̹̤̤̻͇͎̹̜͓̝̂̄̌̈͆̅̄͌͂̀͂̾̈́͑̉̓̄͗́͌̈́̀̓͂̈́̊̂̉͒̂̀̄̃̍̿͗̽́̈́̃̄͛̓̔̐͋͌̋͂͐͛̌͗̆͋͆̃̀͊͗̇͑̃̊͐̄̀͑̐͆̒̿̂̔̏͑͒̒͊̀̀͆̒̉̅̾͌̅͑̍͊́̇͛͊̈́͐͐͑̿̓̍̓́͐̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̢̧̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͔̥̘̘̘̟̟̫̪̲̹̜͈͇̭̠̟͎̼̺͚̯̣͈̰̥̭͎̼̤̯̥̦͖̹͈͎̯̤̩̝̘̹̹̩͙̤̞̜̜͕͔̪̥͈̲̤̤͖͕͎̤͎͈̰͈̠̩̠̯̞̬̰̥͔̼̩͕̲̯͉̤͇̗͍͇̯̥̼̮͚͓̪̠͚͖̗͕̞̥̳̳̹̬̰̤̹̞̤̎̅͆̉͊̌̈́̈̈͛̌̊͐̍̔̋͐̅͌̔̋̇͊̆̔̏͒͂͛͌̊̈́̒͐͆̔̓͗̂̂̋̒͑̑͐̈́͒̾̐͗̓̊͋̓͊̓̿͐́̌̿̃̓̌͐̅̋̐̏͐̽̇̄͂͂͒́̿̍͗̈́͌̈́̏̎̄̓͌̍̎̉̓́̓̑̓̾̽̒͛̂̄̃̽̔̈́̎̐̾̉́͒͂̓̉̂̅̋͒̑̆̿͌̅̊̐̇̔͆̎̀͋͑̂̐̌̄͌̈̆̓̅͗̍͂͐̍͒͆̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̷̮͖̭̹͇̘͔̈̃̏̽̑̇̋̊͐̐̅̓̊́̌̃́͋̒͑̐͊́̈́͊̽̍̀̈́̂͆̅̉͐̑̔̈́͆̓͆̈́̕̚͝͝ę̸̧̢̛̛̛̰͎̭̜̭͎̦̩̠̭͈͔̗͕̱͔͇̣̀͆̋̔̄̄̋͋̇̍̅̔̈́̀̄͒̊̒̓̅̂͌͑͒̾̐̽͊̌̀͑̽̈́́́̋́̐̒͂̇͛̉̉̒̍͐̽̉̇̿͗͌͌̽̉̆͌̈́̀̃͋̐͋̾͗͌͌͊̊̽̀͌̐̎̔̏̌̂̎̍̈́̿̃̃́̽̏̅̑̀̍͗̂͐̓̇͑͛̇̓̾̈́̈͐͊̋͆͂̾̂̅̅͒́̽̀͂͒̆̋̽̄͐̃̉̓͌̃̋̉́̐̾̂̈̎̀̋̃̊̾̐́̾͗̒͋̈̅́̉̀̋̆̍͋̏̓̽̂̆͆̅̂̌̆͑͐̎̇̒̌̊͑̉̈͆̈̑̄̎͆̈̎͗̾͊̅̾́̀̌̀̃̓̋̽̏̈́̉̈̑͑͑̽̄͛̏̉̿̿̎͗̊̔͒͆̔̽̀̃̌̈̔̿̈́͗̏́̊͐́̔̈͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠a̶̧̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̩̥̱͓̦̜̠̤̼͚̰̠̜͙̰̜̳̼͉̝̰̬̻̬̹͇̳̣̩̬̼̲̹̟̜͇̹͉̘̙̗̦̰͚͉̺͓͔̙̮̯̺͕̲̤̻̤̺̹̤͉̦͕̙̣̺̦͍͎͕̞̰̪̘͈̣̺̖͇̗̹͎͉̳͍̦̦͈̭̰͈̠̘͉̭͔̰̰̬͔̬̟̗̘̗̪̦̲̮͈̺̱͉̻̱̲̠̦͎̯͖̺͈̘̠̝͈̯̺̳̫͈̹͍͖͓͉̥͈̹͕͙͙͎̝̼̲̬͔͔͍̫̭͇̹͍̜̪̳̞̗̼̬̺̣͙̻̤̩̫̘̼͉͙̟̗̝̗̭̖̜͔͇̝̞̤͔̥͈͎̰͔̩͚̳͇̳͖͚̩̗̦̩̮̬̙̻̩̼̳̣̪̼̿̀̋̎̽̈̄͗̊͗̌̃̏̿̉̊̃͐̆̋͛̾̒͋̌͐̾͋͛̈́̅̇̇̀͂̍̌̒̇̅͛͑͑̅̌̅̈́͋͊̉̌̿̃̉̆͋͆̽͐̅̎̐̓̑̈͋̓̈̊͆͊̿̈́̉̋͒̽̀̅͒̌̊̆̅̍̒̍͑̃̇̅̂̃̒͐͒̾̂̓̈͋̿̏̋̔̈́͒͛̐̔̆̿̆̅̍̉̑̏̉̐͌̑́͋͗͑͆͐̀͆̀̐̍̇͋̇͗̀̍͊̍́̍̇̋͑͂̓͐́̆̓̆͆̀̊̂̓͑̽̔̏̍̋͒̾̃̈́̎̐͊̒̏̿̅̑̆̈́̉͊͌̌̆͊̌̾̑̑͆́͗̽̿̀̉͊̆́͋͒̏̋̔̊̉̓̈̀̀̀̽̒͂̑̑̂́͌̽̅̏̑̇̃̈́͑̑̐̅̂͒͐̑̊͊̍̽̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅl̵̡̧̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̤̠͔͉̝͉̪̣̠͕̱̬̙̞̰͔̺̼̟̯̩̫̦̫͉͎͕͍̬̯͚͆͋̋̋̓̑̄͗́̈́͋̔͛̀̄͗̄̊͊̿̓͛̅̅̂̔̽̔̓͗̾̊̐̑̀̎̊̀͗̑̏̈́͆͂͌̈̂͆̊͂̄͂͂͊̍͆́͊̎̌̈́̀̽͂́̆́̑͐̋̓̆̔͆̄̽̍͌́̍͑̎̎̀̎̑̐̑̂̏̆̀̐͆̍̌̒͆͊̒̎̌́̍̿̀͑̔̑͑̿̿͆̔̆͊̍̊̽͒͋́́̔͌͌̓̏̄͛̂̄́̆̉͛̇̃̋̈́̒̈̊̓̊̑̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̢̧̡̡̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̤̣̲͇͇̙̺̞̤̩͓̱̝̣͖͇̖̹͚̜̰͇̳̬͕̱̙̼̹̙͖̻͓̤͔̮̦͔̭̭̯̪̫̜͚̯̳̞̙̫̠̖͈̰͉̱͇͔̖̠̤͓͈̪̠̯̥͇̪̬͕͎̦̠̪͇͍̦̺̣̰͎͖͉͓̯̺̣͒̏̇͐̾̈̾̇̂̅̇̆̏͛̅͌̒̉̀͆̔̇̓͗͒̒̾͊͛̔̔͋̓̄͗̀̿̇̀̐̐̓͑̏̌̑̓̌̎̄̋̿́̄̀̿̃̅͛́̔͗̿̌̀̓͆̄̍̊̄̋͂̏̎̇́͌̀̆̽̒̐̀̿̉̓̄̂͌̀̀̾͐͒͌̋̔̆̾̽̅̐̋́̂͌͋̈͗̌̏̾̀͌͒̓̃͂̀̀̑͛̂̏͑̿͋̾̅̂̽̒́̒̽͊̑̏͌̂̈̔͊̑͐̎̄͗̾̿̿͆̿̒̈̏̑͐͑̂͑̿̏̉̄͂̾̏͗̽͛͂̌̃̓͂̓̀̈́̔̂̓͐̌̎̀̀͊̓̽̔̅͂̀̉̔̉̾̎͂͒̿͌̋̐̔̃̍͗͋͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅẑ̵̧̢̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̲̖̭̤̲̹̮͕͚̝̙̙͇͍̳͕̳̪͚̗͔̩͉͕̩͈̦̼͇̪̫͎̦̬͈̰̤̱͍̭̹͎͍̭̤̜̠̖̲͖͉͕̣̥͍̠̥͍̭̜̰͈͎͙̖̯̝̝͔̤͚̲͇̲̰͖̯̜̝̱͈̙͕̘̘̺̯̠̘̝̝̪̲͓̦̪̦̫̜̦͖̺̳̺̲̬͙͋̑͋̍͐̓̽͛̏͊̇̾̔̀͑̆͒̃̒̌͋̿̂͛̾̉̌̈́͆̒̆͐̉̏̋́̑̈́́̾͗̈͛̓̏̓́́̏̾͂̾̍̓̓̂̀̏̂̔̒͑́͐̊͐̏͛̔̃̅̽͗̍́͛̍̐́̇͌͂̀̔͑̉̊̾̓̾͗̈́͋̊̈́́̆̊̄̆͛̆̾̋͐̈́͗̇́̓̏̓̔̒̈́̑́̿̆̍̐͛̈́̐͛̔̄́͊͋̈́́̀̂͒͆̾́̄̇̿͊̓͗̑͐͒͋̋́̾̏̈̉̃̍̐̾̀̈́͆͐̈́̈́́̌̂̂̉͑́̃̑̐̓̈́̓̂͆̋̾̓͒͋͌̆̾͗̈́̑̄̽͋̏̐͆̀̉̽̎́̉̋́̇̂͐̃͗͌̏͆̏́́́̈́͂͌͆̈́̎͗̊̌̋̑̆̓͊̎̽͆̾̎̇͋̉̋̃̌͌͊̏͒̃͛͊̐̾́̐̆̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ë̶̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̗̖̺̜̼̼̩̗͈̺̝̲̮͇̥͚̺̘̮̣̱̟̹̼̻̰̗̺̫͍̯̫͇̥͈̞̰̭̝͕̖͈̱͖̦͍̦̜̣̯̤̬̫̯̝͈͉͓̤̝̠̳̪͔̹̪̼̲̤͕͖̼͖̹̩͔̭̟̻̠̗̹̘͎̦̟̺͈͈͍̝̰̣̬̰̯̹̼͈͚̜̥͓͍̫̳̤̤̭̯͙̼̫̠̻̟͍͕̝̮͎̞̹̬̱͙̥͙̲͇̞̦̼̬̤͚̹͍̥̭̱͙͚̖͍̦̦͚̻̫̰̙̺̲̙̳͎̘͚̬̪̝̩̪̺͔͎̳̙̳̩͎̤͍̞̣̜͔͔̣̮̰̩̝͈̬̰̖̱̘̞̝͇̜̗̞̥̩͉͇͈̣͖̠̮̙͇̰̼͔̹̯͓̗̰̰̟̘̞̘̭̺̪͉͖̬̩̗̱͓̞̙̝̼̖͓͚̺̟̖̳͓̻͔͎̠̳̭̽̒̊̽̐̏̋̽͂̉̽͒̈́͗̆͂̓̑̔̈́̿̔͑̈̓̐̄̀̀̂̿͋͒͋͋͊̈̾̿̄͌̎̅̂̽̀͂̉̈́̓͛̀͊̀̉͛̐͆̓̓̆̆̀̎̀̂̎̓̿̊̿͛̇͆͛́͆̇̎̀̾̒̍̆͛̓̇̂̄̑̾̓́̑̍̓͑̋͋̽̑͗̊̈́̏͌̆̈́̌̓̈́̈́̌̽̀͛̐̀͌̈͑̃̆͗̍͐̄́͗̾̄̀̒̎̿̃̉̂̏̑̂͑́́̓̀̄̓͐̑̇̽̒́̓̒͋̋͑̐̆͊̆̑̋́̽̍̀̈̐̿̑̔͒̾̒̓̔́͂̀̓͗̾̇̅̌͗͒̽̇̅͒͐͋͛̌̋̾̋̄̔̔̈͑͊̈́̊̌̇̏͒̑̉͆͛̆͋̈́̃̈͒̊̒̀̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̢̛͉͎̱̝̭̳͙̜͇̣̥̭̝̥͖̬͔̹͓̟͈͓̳̹͓̫̤̥̝̮̮͖̥̖͙̮͚͈̪̮̫̫͈̹͖̼̱͚̟̳̰̝̙̪̤̮̘̫͕̠͖̙̱̼̖͕̠̤̘̻̙̞̻̗͈̹̗̖͍̯͇̫͍̯̫͚̬͖̝͕͔̟̠̯̩̹̥̗̳̯̪̥͔̠͓̤̲̙̬̹̘̱̭̳̹̮͇̱̣͈͓̲̦̺̝̺͇̱̜̰͙͙͍͇͇͔̺̟̝̗͉̞͙̭̼͎͉̘̙̩̙̙͉̗̰͉̤̩̞͉̙̼̮̮̬͓͉̲̰̱͍̪̠̻̠̳͖̯̣̥̲̹͉͓̥̣̞̻͖̜̤̮̦̰͍͔̤̯̙̼̥̫̰̞̦̺͈̺̞̰͖̭̯̖̟͚͔͈͕̠͕̩̙̪͎̹̳̮̳̥̓̈́̂͊̈͂̉͆̒̓̊͛̓͗̓͗̒̒͋͊͗̅̓̈́̆͒̈́̇͊̀̈́͋̈́̓̄̇́̅̾̎̋͐̎́͛̀̋̓́̈́̅̄̅́͌́̾́͑͑̑͑́̒̽̒̈́̒̎̇̑̏̃͑̆͒̄͐̍̾̈́́̑̒̎͑̀̏͂͐̏̄̌͋̾̕̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̨̧̨̛̛̖͍̳͎̭̠͇̤̘͖̥̬͉̞̝̩̲̲̺̩̻̲̦̼͕̰̯̭̯͒͗̾͋͌̅̏̋̽́͑͗̈́͒̏̐̌̿̽̀́͗̇̔͊̿̉̍̑̔̓̇̏̈̌̒͗͛͐̋̽̌̀̓̄͒́͆̾̽͆̿̏͐̑͛̇̅̓͆̍̊̓̿̂̀̐̈͑̃͊͗̈́̓̑̑͗̉͛̾͆̿́̆̈́̓̂̑̽͒̓̒̍̉̿̉̏̔͗̈́̓̈͌̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͠͝͝ẖ̸̢̧̢̧̢̨̛̹̝͎̟͓̯̣̠̲̯͖̫̟̤̲̟͓̯̮̯̙̦͈̞̺͚̼͎͙̫̹̥͓͈̮͈̬͔͍̫͉̻̭͍̥̖̤̫͔̹̙̙͕͓͕̥̖̥͓̲̞̞͈̬̙̳̤̱͇͔̪̲̻̗̻͎̟̮̫̰̪̮̗̱̙̲̹̼̟̌̈̌͊͐̆̈͋͐̍̀̏͒̅̆́́̃͂͗̊͛̈́́̄̉̈́́̈͐̊̋̃͛̔͒̉̑̓͗͘̕̚͜͜͠͝ą̵̢̡̫̥̥͍̜̦̝͎̯̻͍̟̟̍͑̈́̍̀͜͠͝͝ͅť̶̨̡̨̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̝̤͔̺͇͔̱̫̥̳̩̖̝̤͈͚͉̳͉͈͔͕̖͎̭̰͕̘̖̼̮͍͉̱͎̫̳̮̪̤͎͕̤̥̻̼̮̫̯̯̙͕͍͖͇̣̻̘͙͚̞̲̯̹͍̠̮͓̰̞̹̣͎̲̙͔̥̥̣̭̘̦͓͕͇̺̙̘̠̳̦͕̭͉̮̖̪̹̣͉̤̱̼͍̲̟̳̬͓̻̤̝͓̣̣̱͓̝̮̖̬̹̭̘̬͕̘͓̻͙̭̳͎͚̠̣̝̳̻̜̺̟̟̟̘̼̟̤̤͔͙̙͍̲̼̻̻͔̥̠̟̠̩̤͉̭̞̣̖̬̬̦͎͎͎͖̣͕̲̼̤͖̹͉̹̠̪̲̠̣͔̹̼̟̪̱̜̼̫̩̘̬̫̹̥͓̱̺̠͖͉̩̫̥̟̣͎̫̥̝̯̠̰̖͓̫̬̠̘̼̝̮̞̟͙̯̭̬̻̘̣͈̩̘̳̩͑̃͆̇̎̆̈́͂̓̇̒͗̋̈́͆͗̍̃͋̈́͛͂͗̉̉͌̓̉͌͐́́̃̊͌͊̓̒̄͌̄͂͐̋̊͆͊̍̓̎̏͊̃̆̿͛̈́͌̌̈́̇̂̃̊̈̓̉̈̍̄͊̊̃͂͛͊̅̍̆͂̈́̀͐̈̂̔̔̂̿̓̈́̍͌̈̌̈́̈̌̈́͌̏̅͗̌̑̏̃͗́̂̓̂͆̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̨̧̨̧̡̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̹͔͎͍̘̲̼͎͙̫̫̤̗̞̘͉͉̞͚̰̻͉̘͖̮̠̠͉̦̳̭̗̻̲͙͎̣͉̩̰̜̣͉̻̰̞̤̥̖̰͚̥̝̘̘̙̟̺͉̱͈̗̰͚̲͍͇͙̮̯̪̜̼̯͚̺̦͙̩͍̘̫̪̼͈̳͚̙̗̠͉̝̰͇̫̟̗͎̲͖͚̼̫͖̼͚͈̭͇̩͍͈̰̹̝͍͔̯͓̭̮̬̭̣̫̹̙̤̮͈̼̙͖̙̭̰͚͓̜̳̮̞͓̠̪̼͖͓̤̮̼͔̦̖̦̻̻̼̞̭̬͙͇̰̳̝̯̥̫̲͖̬͚̊̃͌́̉̈́̐̆̉̐̅̓́́̈̋́̓̂̈́̈̉̉͆̊͗̑͊́̿̑̊̈́̃̈́͐͂͌͛̌̇̊̎͊͊̅̓̇̈̆̓̀̂̀̂͆̈́̾̄̐̋̽͒̒̃̋́̈̓̊͐̔̔̽͂̀̓́̌́̃̑͊́̐̆̾́͂̌͗͋́͑̎͋͋̈̌́͑͗̈́̿́̍͛̏̇̆̌̈́̊̿̈͊́̊̈́͌͊̐̇͐̎̄̎͛͗̒̽̈̈́̅͛̍̅̈̅̋̐͊̃̓̿̈̿̃̋̌̊̇̈́́͋̿̉͌̅͌̔̍̎̾̓̽͐̋́̿̈̑̂̓͐͐͗̎̅̓̆̈͐͗̿͋̀̈̅̒̓̈́́̍̋̀͂͐͌͂̋̏̾̄͆̓̓͒͛͛͗̅̃̍̇̓̈́̋̈́̍̓͒͐̈́̈́͂̎́͗̇̅͑̋̆̑͑̄̏̈́̀̓͘̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅṭ̷̨̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̢̛̟͕̠͓̖̬̥̻̲̩͔̝͇͚̣̫͉͎̯̤̺͍͓͔̮͓͈̫͓̜͈̱̲̘̺͕̭̺͔͎̤̻̗̟͍͖͚͖̝̳͚͖̯̣͚͇͔̣̺͕͉̯̘̟͕͖͖͈̲̪͖̠̤͖̭̺̥̩͔̙͚̝̦̟̰̟̯̞͕͎̲̠̖͔̤̗͔͚͍͍̳̪̗̠̩̦͉͎̥̰̪͕͖̦̱̠̣͓͈̰̻̦͍͚̘̟̰̋̄͂͊͑́̉̽̌̎̾̆̊̐̄̏̃̍͗̎͗̎̈́̀͌̿̇̈́̆͋̃̽̌̇͂̎͒͂͆̓̀̋͛̆̊̓͐͆̈́̐̈́̇͑̒̔͑̇̄̊̐̈́̑́̇̽̇̋̆͗́͆̈̋͊͊͌́̄̍̀̓̆͌͑̚̚̕͘̚̚͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅr̵̡̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̢̛̛̛͉̱͙̘̹͚̯̥̙͕̥̟͙̭̩̳͉̠̤͈̖̖̟̣͍̣̙͖̥͈͕͖̲͇͈͖̖̜̭̠̼̦̲̤̰̭͎͖͖̘͉̥̥͚͎͉̘̻͕̺̙̼͕̝̻̩̠̞͈͎͖͚̭̙̟̣̗̮̥̙̠̜̭̜̱͕̟̬͇̜̩̘̫͙͈̩͇̘͇̘̥̺̳̤͚̱̳̜͙̼̪̺̥̺͉͎̠̥̳̤̰̝̣̜͙͕̯̗̱͈̪̙͎̹̻̲͍̙̤͖̮͔̲̪̗͉̗̩͎̞͚̜͇͍̱̘̱̠̥̲̤͎̦̻̞̗̻̺͉̠̲̪͕̩͙͍̺̦̝̹̙̲̥̼̺̬̻̖̘͈̪̥̯͈̺̼̰͕̭͇̜̠̦̘̯̦͉͈̫̥̠̜͙̱̝̞̪̠̱͈̙̺͔̬̣̯̜̼̥̠͚̫̜̤̖͎̜̟̗̿͋͗̔̈́́̓͐͐̒̔̈͌̆̑̈́͌̈́̈͑͗̿̎́̋̇̿̄̓̍̌̎͗̊̔͗̇̇̈́̔̈́̑̾̈̒̒̎̆̃̈̄̑͋̋͛̊͆̂̾̆̑̎̇̅̏̃͊͑̎͑̎̌̒̿͊̋̋̾͂̽̊̊̃͐̈̆͑̇͗̀̔͊̒́̈́̆̃͆̂̿̈͌̔͗͋̂̄͂̆͑̄͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̵̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̨̨̢̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̲͕̹̳͓͚̪͍̖͔̟̣͈̬̯̲̹̳̲̥̜̳̭̬͈̩̭̖̭͚̟̻̖̝̭͚͎͍̺̙̜̥̬͓̟͎͚̪͍̥̼̙͚̫͍̙̞͓̝͚̭̙̥̥̜̺̘̼̝͎͚̲̲̟̘̘̘̪̞͕̮͇̩͕̞̜̪̺͉͔̤̤̹̱̼̼̤̫̥̺̣͓̬̩̣̙̺̩̥͔̺͉̙̥͍̲͇͉̗̝͉̘̱̦̘͖͎͙͉̻͖͖̬̬̱̘̪̟̫̰̮͙̦̣̥̦̗͉̙͍̙͙̠̱̞͈̠̘̺̯̥̫̠͇̗͎͚̮͓̯̩̮̘̩͎̭͔͍͇͇̫̗̯̺̯͔̯̪̯̖̰̝̤̤̤̺̣̥̝̣̟͐̅͌̊͑͑̈͒̂̒̔̄̓̊̌͂̌̑̀̍͛̍̑͛͋̆̎͂͛̂̀͗̏̃̄̎̔́͗͗̑̓̋̏̽̎̒͐̿̐̅̉̓̀̋̀̀̉̑̈́̓̈̇͊̾̊̊̅͑̀͋̀̐̑͆̑͌̈͐̉̅̀̄̀́͆̄͗́̓̐̈́͑̌̀͒͗͂̋̉̌̈́̓̇̿͒͑̆̽̿̋̿̓͂͊͌̈́͌̿̓̊͂͒̑̔̐̎̂̍̇̋͋̏͒̓͗̄̐̇́̓̿̄̈́̈́͑͛̀͋͋̈́̄͂̀̔̈͌͂̌̋̓̅̐̅̈́͌̈́̓̀̋͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅi̸̧̡̢̡̛̛͍̼͔͚̱̮̘̹͚͖̣̜̺̺̞͇̦͙̙̭̺͈̱͇̮̜̙͍̜̰̭͈̱̘̝͓̻̟͖̥̪̩̙̱͚̠͇̣͇̠̬̦̻̽̃̀͋̎̑̓͊̌̈́̈͑̄̑̍̄́̃̅̐̀̋̊̀̔̅̌̑̆̐̎̆͋̊́́̊̉͒̽̀͆́̐͐͗̄̅̽̉̂́͂̔̏̋̀́̋͛̔̈́́͊́̐͋̉̍͒̇̒͐͗̍͂́̃̉̍͗̌̅̆̈́̂̔͗̄̇̐̋̌̈̎̔̓̈̎̽̃͌̋̌̄̈́̈́̃̃͐̋̂̎̈́͒̍̂̅̊̀̓̄̓̋͋̃͊͑͐̌̐̃̊́̐͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̶̡̡̨̨̪͚̤͇̦̥͇̰̫͉̟̯͇̼͍̹̫̝͍̝̺̗̥̞̞̘̫̭̙̝̺͕̖͉̗̹͓̦͓͇̭̮̋̎̽͑͗̿̄͒̈́͜ͅg̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͉̱͓͚̰͈̪͔̼̱̙͉̼̣̗̖͍͕̳̠͎̥̻̻̩͖̱̥̻̣̳̙͉͚̪̥͈̱̮͌͗̄̑̐̈́͛́̇̑̿̈̽̄̿̒͌̉̓̀̍͆̍́̈́͑͛̄̾͊̍͛̂̄̇̓̈́̀̔͂͐̊̽̈́͒͂̆̉͊̂̍̒̈́͐̓̋̊͆̉̿̊͆̈̇̿͌̃̇̽͑̂̏̀̋̔̊̎̽͛̔̀̊̓̎̓̔̈́̽̾̋̈́͐́̋̀̅́̋̒̇̀̇̉͗̂̀̍̆̂̂̓̄͐͆̏͌͆̑̀̌͋̉̋̐̑͂̔̿͒̍͛̉͐̒̈́̔͊́̋̉͂͗̌̓̏̋͒͌̑̊̀̾͂̏̒̾̿̄̓̀̃̽̂̾̈̈̎̍̔͌̈́̍́̓̆͒̈́̓́̏̓̓̉̈́́̿̇̈́̉̍̒͑̋̔̋̄̓͌͂̃̓͛̇̔̽̀͋̎̍͑̇̀͛͊͆̅̇̔̽͌͂͂͂̿̈́̉̏͗͋̀̉̈́̃̽̈́̽́͒̍̎̓͆͊̏̀͒͐͆͐̊̓̇̿͌̿̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̢̡̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̠̯̯̖̳̜̮̹͈̞̜̻̠̪͇͓̠̫̯̜̳̪̙̰̥̤̳̲͈̙̫͖͚̦̦̞̙̟̝͖̣̜̦̗̘̙̲͕̼͎̩̙̙̭̦̩͓͉̜̬͍̎́́̉̋̊͑̽̉͑͋̏̀͌̋̾͐̿͑͐͊̔̀̈́̈̏̾̀́͐͂̒̄̃̑̌̂̀̃̅̎̀̂́̃͑̍̓͂̌̋̈̋͐͊͆̓̽̊̌̆͗̉̏͑̓̆͒̾̓̓͊̽̑͐̀́̉̒́́̃̈́͐̃̎̀͌̈̔̿́̏̈́̂̿͑̓͆̀͊̓̆͗́͑͆͑̃́͊̊̈͐́͒̈́̒̿̈́́͗͂͒̊̈́͑̒̋̈́̀͑͑́͒̈͋͑̿̽̓̌͛́̀̈͊͐͑͂̏̎́́̇͌̽͐̈́͛̿̀̿̑̾̏̉̀̎̃̒͂̂̍̇͂̂̊͗̀͋̾͐͑͑̌́̉͆́̌̾̉̐̌̅̃̌̒̌̃́͌̈́̔̈́̐͐̿̆͋̔̒̾̇͊͊̌̋̓̅̑̐̉̔͂͒͑̽̊̏͒͒͌͒͛̄͆̽͋̋̍̾͛̓̈́͘̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅţ̴̡̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̖̦̱̝̥̫̖͙͇̖̳͍͎̳̠̦̪̦̳̮͉̩̩̺͍̰̫̘̙̺͙͙̲̗͆̀̈́͛̓͊̋̂̓̀̽̈̀̆̊́̒͗̒́͛̒̾̐̂͑͒̂́̀̏͗̎́̋̈́̓̋͋̿̍̃̓̓̾͛̔͆̎̀̋͂́͂̀̀͊͑́͌͛́̀͆͆͐̈́̌͆͂́̀͗͗̀́̓̍͐̈͒̑̊̅̓̓̕̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅơ̴̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̙̗͔̥̰̯̪̗͍͚̟̗̻̰̫̝̟͍̣̖̙͓̠͇̥͔̹̝̱̗͖̮̻̗̥̰͎͓̱͖̞̘̘̗̯̰̜͉̩̺̱̠͎̲̙̬͙̬͖͙̘͙̳̔̇̾̍̎̆̀̈́̅̓̀̿͆̿̔͑̊͊̾̍̑͂̈́̀̔͌̅̐̓̓̏̃̈͐͌̾̏̈́͗͌̀͗̏͌͛͊̍̀̇̈́͐̀̓͌͗̈͊̔̆͌́̀̔̃͌̈́́̉̋́́̎͛̽̽̔͌͐̎͆̍̎̌̇̒͛̓̋̀̏͗͒͛̍̒̍͛̌́̿͂̉̐̀̓͑͒̒̀̽̌̇̐͋͐̆̈́̇̌̑͌̊͊̓̍͂̒̍͌́̔̈̔̒͆͊́̈́̍͐͐̓̈́̀̆̾̆̈́͐̊̀̔͆̈̉̈́͂̈́͆͆̑̒̄̋̄̇̽͛̐̿͋͐͂͐̏̅̎̅̃̏̀̊̉̀̇̇͗̽͛̍͛̔̈́͌͐̀̏̀̆͂̋̉͊̓̍̈́͌̈́͒͑̈́̈̊̐̎̅̂̐̍͋̄̄̊̀̋̆̌͗̍̎̐̏͛̓̆͆͌͆̀̕͘̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̜̬͉̯̯͚̖͖̳̬̪͖͇͖̣̤̭͇͖̬̝̘̖͕͕̦̞̟̝̥̠̠̱͉̣̝̱̟̖̗͖̪̰̹͍̙͕͚͓̦̼̭̙̖͇͈͈̠͍͖͍̳̹̱͈͎͙̳̤̣͓͖͖͓̘̩̠͕̝̪̠̠̟̥̙͖̗̰̠̜̼͎͍͕̣̮̻͔̲̦̪̙͎͔̯̣͓̘̪̮̩̱̱̰̩̦̫͎͎̱̳̼̬̣͈̱̼̫̞̰͕̬̫̟̞͙̯͓͖͍̜͚̰͔͈̐̓̐͐̅͆͐̓̽͒͐̇̋̈̽͂̑̽̋̒̈́̈́̑̃͋͐̾͋́̔̀̎̄͐͋̾͗̐̔̃̈́͆́͒́̆̇̋̈́̅̈̔̈̐͐̾͋̀̾̄̋́̀̿̓͂͂̒͂͐̋̆͆̏͗̏̓́͐͋̋͐̆̎̍̍̓̂͊͌̎̄͂̾͗̔̽̈́̂͒́̎́͐̆͒̅̍͌́̏̂͂̀́͒͊̿̈́͑͑̆̏͒̊̊̋̄̊̅́͂̔̆̀͌̃̊́̐̎͒̆̋̂̇̈̽̾̄͆͛̆̒̀͋͒͌͂̋̒̈́̃̓̌͋͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅw̸̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̛̛̬͉̱̺̗̟̭̰̪͙͇̯̘̖̣͕͚̖̻̠̣͍̙̻̖̱͕͔͈̠̟̳̤̖͈̥̝̳̠̹͉͈̣̪̝̮̹̲̼̺̖̞̖̹̫̳̳̭̘̮̯̻̯̜͔̼͖̘̪̖͚̳͖͉͙͙̼̼̞̠̝͖̫̫͔̹̦̞̟̲̫͉̱͕̦͓̠̮̹̞̙̬̯̮̺͙͓͈̟̯̯̜̲̭̣̲̙̞̭͓̭̬̣̜̼̞̼̮̼͉̤͇̥̼̞͖̲̘̩͖̹̻͚͇͕̙̮͉̻͖̹̺̟̣̫̗͚̜̤̞̰̣͓͚̥̠̤̘͉͕͛̓̈́͋͋́̆̈͌̾̇̅̎͆̋̔̾̍̿̿́̄̄̎͌̋̋̂̂͆̈́̐̎͒̊̋̊̈́̎́̒̌̀͋̇̊̔̈̋̾̎̿̂̈̊͌͛́̃̐̄̓̌̍̆͊̎̈̀͛͊͋̇̒́̊̿̍̋̃̑̈͆͒̓̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̸̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̱͕̬͎͓͙̳͎̤̹̮̝̖͈̟͎͓̪̲̟̤̮͚̱͓̝̝̪̺͈̣̘̮̠͔̲̘̲̯̣̦̗̞͕̤͍̥͕̦̭̯͙̠̩͖̬̞̮͖̻̪̪͔͉̺̙̞̲̺̬̖̻̬̪͉̪̞̗̘̝̫̯͎͍͇̘̰̞̱̙̘̲͔̼̼͙̭̱͔̻̝͖̞̥̥̝͕̹̟͚̺̳̬̭͕̲͔͕͖͇̜̫͉̜̙͚̦̜̘̩̝͙̺͓͚͍̥͖̠̣͎̃͋͐̏̈́̔̄̊̑̈́̒̓͆̾̔̔́̓̄̌̊̿̓͗̒̌͗̓̏̓̃̍̉͒̾̊̅͛̾̀̃̎̀̄̅͐͑͑͛̑̿͂͋̿̆̃́͂̉̈́̋̓́̿̈́͌̿̂͛̓̈́͌̊̇̈́̈́͋̈́̒͑͐̄̀̃͌̓͐͛̏͛͌̓̈́̾̐̎̽͐̄̈́͑̌̀̆̇̾̀͑̔̌̑̀̏̒̿́̽̇̈́̈́͊̓̿͛̈́̔̓̽̽̒̔̀̆̀́̍̓̽̄̆̎͛̾̉̏̽̒̾̂͂̍̊͛͂͂̓̐͋͗̑̑̔̏̔͂͂̎́̈́͆̂͆̂̌͆̿̌̈̀̀̍̉̎̎̒͑̑͒̍͆̒̌̚͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̢̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̯͈͎̝͈͇̮̻͔͔̦͇̳͙̤̣̩̜̞̩͙̰̰̯͓̦͇̩̗͔̜̪̤͕͙̭̖̘̣̙̣̟͇̝̱̜̼̞̤̰̜̞̜̥͙̯̦̣͙͖͇̜̼̻̠̩͍̦̻̘̺̩̮̭̪̮̩̺̣̹͍̖̱̯̱͈̩̗̲̤̭͔̥͚̖̰̩̹̝̻̦̩̯̦̳̖̯͚̟̝͓̘̺̫̥̟̞̰̗̳̦̠̬̼̠͈̟̳͕͈̳̼̘̤̬̣͉͕̟̖̳̜̜̙͚̤̰̘̳̪̺̻̺̰͕̠͓̻̱̤̟̩̼͉̤̮̬̹̤͈̤̻̭͓͇͍͖͖͇̥̲̳͋̒͑̅̓͋̿̿̀͂̿̈́́̀̅̆́͑̊͂͆͌̍̍̐́͊͊͛̇̋̊̀̌̿̀̈́͌̀̍͋̉͛̂̍͂̈͌̊̃̓̾̐̊̀́͐̀̍̈̓̓͂̑̀̌̆̿̄̂̍͌́͌͂̏̈̇͗͆̀̓̒̐̽́̔̒̒̅̃͆̑̋̾̇́̅͌̍̌̀̿̌̊̈́̏̑̉͐̾̈̈̾̽̾͛͌̓̂͗̂̂̌͗̅̓͐͛͊͛̒̉̐̄̐̊͗̈́͗̐͆͂̔̈́̿͑̂̈́̀̈́̽̽̆́̀̈́́̀̀̂̅̇̽̈́̌̈́̒̃̅̉͗̓̊̌̔̂̏̀͆͗͌̀͊̓͊̐̀̌͒̀̈́̏̔̀̍̌̑͐͊́̂̆̂̋͌̋̾̾̔̅͊̍̐́̅̏̀̊̋́͗̔͒̿͌̄̾̈́̓̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̨̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̧̧̢̡̙̦͈̘̲̳̟̰̰̳̞̤̖̹͙̥̟̻͕͇̰̩͍̩̺̼̠̙̻͖͓͇͚̜̱̺̥͉̦̩̳͚͈͓͓̹̩̣̘̻͔̥̙̳͖̮̩̲̪̜͍̩͈͉̼͉͇̺̫̦͔̗̻̲̫̗̳̳̠͖̫̹̖͎̬̝̮͇̱̱͎͓̻̘̠͉̦̮̫͉̝͍͖̦̦̤̖̟̘̖̮̰̖̪̻͓̪̺̳̟̙̮̞̪̯̖̝̰̞̥̺̘̦̬̞̤̣͎̮͕̩̪̪̝̳͕͉͙̳̟̠̯̰͍̰̗̼͚͈̳͍̺͎͎̜̬̠͉̤̩͚͇̣̼̩̠͖̖̪̺̙̥͙͍͙̟̪̠̤̮̹͉͓͍̖͎͈̦̪̦̖͎͍̳̦͎̗̱̯̹̲̦̥͚̙͉̰̹͎̩͉͒͆̏́̍̒͋̈́̊͑̂̆̊̋͒̅̅̉̀͂͋̿́̀̆͌̓̊͂̽̈́͒̾̋͌̎̊̎̐̓̈́̍̒̊̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅý̴̢̧̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̢̧̧̨̡̨̳͍͓̭̞̥̗̤̹̦̤̖͚̗̖̻̳̘̝̖̗̫̝̱̹̪̖̩̬͍͈̼̱̰͚̺͇̮͙͚̞̟͉̟͔̪̠̣̼̗͚̠̺̺̱̯͈̖̮̥̩͚͈̫̜̳̱̬̖̣͈͚͚̭̹̤̻̗͉̱͈̼̞̱͎̘̞̼̲̳͚̻̥̯̹̦̗̦͈̻̜̠͔͍̬̘̦̥͇̣̪͈̠̻͂̈́͐͐̽̆͑̀́͋̋̇̔̈̀̀̔̋̚͘̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅ ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̱͈͍̥͕̝̲̮̦͖̞̪̞͚̺̹̦̦̘͇̱̼͖̤̺͎̲̙̺̬̟̞͇̝̲̘̘͙̟̩̹͎̣͖̰͍̳͕͓̯̬̟͈̟̮̘͔̟͕͇͕͓̣̬̺͓̤̼̣̲͑̀͑̾̿̿̓̏̉̊͗̿̔̌̓́̈̋̾̿̎͛̎̇̄̎͌̄̓́̐̓̾͗̂̀̎̀̈̋̊́̌́͆̐̎̓̌̍̎̊̆̑̄̉͌̋̓͊̓̌̍͊̈́̈́͒̋̓̒̔̎̾̐̃̔͗̿̿͑̀́́̀̈́͑̈̈́̄̒̒̐̀́̀̆̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̴͍̗͓̻̫̦̪̹̥͍̞͍͉̭̟̼͓̟̦͇̆̇͛̒̇̄̾͐̔͌͑̎̽̍̂̉͂̆̇̓̓̀̉́̓̈̽̓̎̓̓̌͆̉̌̿̍̿̾̇̎͋̇͐̐̍͗͗̀̍̀̊́͋̚̕͘͘͠ͅͅn̶̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̛͖͙̟̪̯͇̭̳͔̲̝̮̯͕̱̘̭͇͖̯̳̯̫̻̫͉͉͎̲̜̳̰͈̥̹̝͓̮͓̜̼͓̣̝̙̤̰̺̬̘̙̣̯͓̞͕̻̬̻̩̩͇̯̮̜̜̮̹͉̫̜̙͙̜̞̥̖̟̗͕̫̖̹̦͎̱̝͉̘͓̣̱̺̠̭̮͚̙̮̰̝̞͓̼̣̘͉̭̰̼̹̫̗͚͓͎̹̫̠̖̹̻̤̻̙̦̝̪̙̪͙̬̞̮̬̬̲͚͈̩̩̩̫̙̣̞̲̩̬̝̰̬͍͔̠̺̪̳̲͓͎̰̲̝̣̣̩̜̟̰̗̣̠͈̳̠̮̝̹̠̫̪̺̻̙͚̣̺̤̮̥͚̺̣̤͉̪͎̫̪͒̈̊̋̇̀̃̀̔͒͆̈́͋̋̊̍͊͒̈̇͌͑̇̑͊̌̈͋͊̈̂̋̾̉͋̂̊͊̾̀́͑̆̅͂̿͂̽̄̈́̋͊͐͗̄̆͋́̈́̀́̀͗̈́̿͑̏̌̀̔̽͐̉̿͛̀̐̒͛̿̈́̈́̐͐̆͌̅͊͆́͌̀̍͑̽̓͊̌͊̐͑͋̈́͂͗̈̾̇͑̾͂̀̔̇͌̈̌́͆͊̋͌̾̐̏͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̵̧̧̡̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̹̪̭̯̩̝͓̭̻̲͎̥̙͈̪̯̝̺̳̱͔̻͇͓̪̩̳͖̙̲̣̮̮̣̗̘̯̇̀̄͊́̄̏͆͌̈́̋̅̃̓͊̉͊̀͒̉̏͊̋̀̌͂͗͌͆͒̏̓̔̎̀̈́̂̈́̈̈́͗̐̐̔̇̓̅̆̋̿̓͊̈͊́̋̓͌̔̀͋̃̉̀͆́͐͊̉͒͑̈́͌̊̌͗͋̏̾̀̽̐̽̃͌͂̒͗̋̊̀́͆̇̀̒̍͑̍̐͊̿̅̋̽̇̏͆͑̂̍͌̍͆̌͒̍̓̓̓͒̃̍́͌̇̈́͛̑̄̃̊͗̓̈̄͗̔́̅̌̌̿̋͗̀̏̇̄̒̓̂͐̒̄̒̾͋̓̄͆͂̇͋̒͋̾̈̏͑͗̅̔͆̉͗͑̈̆̔̀̾͑͆̈̇͒̈͋͊́͐̌̓̒̔͆́̽̂̈̔͌̏̎̓̃̈́̊̌̀̉̎̈́̅̎͌͐̆͐̌̍͗̓̓́̀̀͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠-̵̧̡̢̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͓̭̙̖̜͍̥̹͇͉͔̟̼̤̲̫͍̟̜̗̼̦͇̥̙͍̹͖͇̜̦̲̳̲͔̺͉̦͓̻̬̼̺̗̪̖͎̥͎̟͖̟̩̪̱͕̻͕̳͍̠̘͖̭͕̰͙̠͈̻͙̠̝͇̣̯̞̱̭̰̤͉͇̗̥̠̙̩̘̲̪͓̠̳̝̞̳̦͕̰̞̫͚͎̟̗̹͎̪͉̦̺̮͈͈̪̖̖̯̰̤̟̫͉̤͕̰̹͇̝͓͖͕̖͍͕̺̘̤̦̬̭͓͕̥͎̺̪̰̆̆̌̈́͂̉̆̅͌̈́͗̾̊̋͆́͗̎̅̅͆̒̇̅́̓̉̔̀͗̈́̀̈́̽̎̂̌̍͛̿͋̌̈́͊̌̇̓̄̊̓̇̒́̌̏͐̏͗̑̀͒̎̈́̀͛̅̌͒̃̄̾̎̔̒̎́̓͛̅͊̋̐̍̈́̋̅͐̅͐͛̽̒͌̾̈́̄͌̆̋̇̿̃̌̌́̓̍̓͒̈͋̑̆͋͆̋̈́͐͆́́̇̓̽̄̈̿͛̽̽́̾́̍͊́͛͛̈́̒̓͛̀̃̅̆̓̀̂̉́͛̍̆̉̈͆̔̈́̈́͊̋̂͒͊̊̉͊̀̓̄̇̄̈́̇̑̂͊͛̉̌̽́̽̐̐͐̑̈́̋̐̾̀̊͌͊͗̅̄͑̐̂̽̽̂́͒͋̋̉̒̎͐̓̒͒̊̅̓̈͐̉̋́̌͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̵̡̡̡̧̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̧̛̜̟̩͇̺̮̗̮̣̜̦̗͇͍͍̺̥̰͎̲̠̩̥͇̟͎͎̺͕̭͓̲̦͕͓̦̤͉͖̝̞̘̭͍̳̜̟̲̟̟̳̮͙̠̥̥̣͇̣͈̹̪̰̪͓̣̮̗͕̬̝̘̝͈͙̮̥̦͍̞̲̠̹̻͖̝̼͔̗̯̖̮̘͙͓̠̺̫͖̪̖͖̯̫̬͉͕͖̼͕̳̟̱̝̥̱̪̘̹̹̖̘͖̼̪̱͉̥̼͈̹͉͕̰͙̯̫̻̺̩͎͙͓͎͙̰̗̈́̄̾̈́̄͐̃̓̂͒̍̽̍̆̓̔̔̋̉̆͊̒̃̂̿̓̑̂̄̓͋̃̊͌̀͆̏͌̓͛͂̉̊̽̍̇̈̽̽̽͊̀̉̀̇̑̏̄̎͗͗̍̓̽͗̀̊̒̀̓̏̉̏̈̃̍̂͌̈́͌͊̈̈̈́͐̾̔̅͑̀̈́́͂͋̇̿̀̓̎̉̅̇̏̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅị̶̧̨̢̨̢̢̢͉̞͇̹͇̹̳̰̟̠̳̼̪͕̗͉̯̙͎͇̩͔͚̫̰̙̹̭̹̝̦̭͈̱̫̣̼̜̮̥̗̭͓͕̜̩̘̺̩̻̟̣̪̼̻̻̖͖͍͇͇̪̹͎͇͚̞̘͇̬̗̤̌̌̿̂̂̏͜͜ͅͅn̴̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̯͙͖̤͖̰̲̖̖̱̖̟͇͕͔̤̼̖̪̗̤̰̖͚̪͍͖̫̞̳͉̘̻̳̠̱̦̭͕͆̇̆̎͋̆̾̀͑̑̅̐͑̌̒͂̃̓̈̆̑̈͋̀̉̉͗́̑́̎̉̎̓̂̿̂͛̽̈́̀̏̓̑́̽̄̀̐̈̋̒̉̇͆͊̅͋́́͛̀͋̇̎̄͆̃͑̒͂̐̄͐̀͛̉̄̏͒̾̀͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠ę̴̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̨̨̢̧̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̗̹͖̜͉̖͓͍͖̬̺͚̩͓̬̼̖͕̺̤͓̩͇͇̤̙̱̘͎̙̬̣͇͎̼̦̥̖͇̤̬̤̙̺̞̞̣̥̗̦͎̤̣̗̥̻͉͉̥̯̫̬͔͉͍̹͙̯͈̪̙͍̩̗͚̘̟̞͇͕͖̟̫̲͎̜̣̠͎͍̜͈̤̫͖̭̻̩͚͇̩̜͕̬̫̥̼̱͓͍̟̘͈̻͎̪͉̣͎̳̖̜̼̟̦͍̪̰̳͉̬͚͙̗̬̦̞̰̦͔̦͉̯͉͉͍͔̥͎̱̱̠̭̲̖͈̤͍̹̹̝̟͉̬̘̪͚̜̻̦͈̱͓͕͓͕̪͓̗͚͎̘̥͇̝͙̦͕̖̝͙̣̣̹̮̳͓̹͈̟̥̮̖̦̪͓̜̻̲̠̼̳̻̯͇̙̬̰͔̩͇͇̳̂̃̈́̈́̈́̀̋̊͒̔̅̓͒́͆͋̎͋͊̆̏̅̐̒͂̽̍͂̈́̒̒̄̄͐̑̏́̇͐̈͗̉̄́͑͂̐̏̈́́̓́̿̓́̍̅̀̊͗͆̌̅̽̆̉̐͋́̑̽̀̃̈́̄̈́͛̔͆͗͌̃̑́̌̎̉̾͆͐͒̾̔̉̔͒͂̌̔͛̈́͊̉͌͑͐̏͊̃͛̀͗͊̀̋͋̉͗̉͘͘̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̢̛̛̛͎͕̳͙̲̰̳̪̹̟̤͔̣̪̝͚̤͔̼͇̺͚̜͙͙͎̪̫̯͕̻͚͙͓̪̯͓̮̼͚̳̗̭̙͖͎̲̯̳̱̩̥̩̪͚̙̜͉̼͓͇̬̻͇͈̫̩͈͈̜̼̬͇̮̥̻̣͚̬̥͍̰̰̺̭̻̫̘̯̘̤̯̝̞͎̩̼̱̭͔͔̯̮̟̰͓̦̱͔͚̖̻͕́̊̐͛̽͑̑͒̂̏͛̍͂̉͒͒̇͂̑̄̈́̐͒̏̐̎̏̀͑̌͛͌̂̎͒̾͋̽͑̔̈́̒͊̓̓̈́̂͛͗̌͋͑͛͗̃̐͌͑͋̓͂̓̌̋͗̋̔́̅̄͆̄̃̊̃̽̇̊̉̉͌͊̈̀̋̄͋̌̓̓͗̎̈̈́̂̏̂͑̿̾̀̃̀̋̾̏̏̂͛̈́̾͂͋̆̆̽͂̉̓͒̌̾͐̈́̍̀͐̀̍̒̀́͒̈̎̈̿̓̅͊͌̒̊̒̓̋̂̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̛̤͈̮̩̟̭̩̱͎͇͕̠̱̰̯͖̫̪̻̯̬̠̦̯̞͍̗̩̠̣̞̼̪̖̺̮̞̻̩͇̘̤͕̟̱̻̥͚̝̲̼̰͎̙̻͔̹̭͎̱̝̘͕͔̬͖̟̼̖͔͉̙̹̲͓͙͈̖̱̘͖̙͓̫͇̳̱͓̰͈̻̯̮̘̺̤̙̠̳̲͔̣͍͕̳̼̟̺͈̝͎̹͙̤̯͖͓̫̘̲̥̞̙̯̭̟̻͚͈͛̎̋̄́̈́̎̍̂́͒͑̇͊̓͆͒͊̃̆̽́̓̃͌̾́͆̄̉̂̈͑̊̿̌̈́̓̑́̋̀̓̿͑͛͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅṯ̶̢̨̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̛̰͍̺̲̗̱̞̞͖̬͓͖̝͇͎͚̤̻̰̥̗͙̬̗̭͍̫͔̹̙̭͖̞̘̮̹͎̳̳͕̩̲͇̳̙̺̠̙͎͓̣̙̳̯̤̳̥̫̜̻͙̪͕͇͖̯̗͈̜̹͕̯̻̘͇͖͕̪̦̼̻͓͍̠̝̦̥̗̯̭̲̘̲̪̳̤̗͕̦̩͖̫̪̟̰̩͔̯̮͕̻̬̜̯̳̳͙̯̙̤̻̟̙̹̗̗͔̺̫̩̲̫̖̹̱̼͍͔̙̭̮͇͉̝͖̬̝̜̦̝̼̹̲͇̘̭̟̥͚̺̦̜̼̹̳̹̰̞̘̺̲̱̠͖͎̲̪̺̺͎̪̯̺̣͔͕̠͓̼̼̖͖͉̤̫̲̻͕͓͚̪͍̮̳̭̭͚̳̺͖̜̞̥̬̣̹̘̝̺̮̮̱̖̩͍̰̯͕͖̗̤̳͎̦̮̭̹̜̠͈͂̄̔̈́̄̓̅͌̀͐̈̎̑͊̐͐̋̆̓̄͒͊̂̽͗͑̓̇̑̊͋̿͊̍̒̋͂͗͊́̔̿̋͊͐͑̿̈́̉͒̒̀́̾̄̈́͗̂̈́͒̈́͐̾̐̿͆͂͐̓̎̈̇̐̃́̾̒̇̅͆̓̌̑͂̓͊̉͊̍͒̏̄̃̓̓̂̈́̆͊̿̀̒͋̃̉̀̐̋̉̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̨̢̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̯͚͓̠̖̦̘̝͎͓̹̭̯̘̗͎̟̻̘͍̞̭͎̗͔̰̭̗̙̬̘̖̹̯̼͈͈̭̬͙̟͚͍̯͚̭͙̘̲͓͖̥̪͉̼̹͍͔͙̫̳̼̯͎͈̠̘͔̰̠̖͔̥̣͙̙̟̪̬̗͖̝̗͕̲̱̮̞̻̹̭͎̙̰̼̟̘̜̭̙͉͇̳̪̣̱͕̹̜̟̞̟͓̫̳̩̝̼̱̩̤̬̟͉̟̩̘͕̠̤̘̙͔̯͕̬͖̲̮̥̦̰̯͙͉̜̥͇̙̦̫̼͍̘̠͓̯͕͕͕̭̳̮̗̱̝̖̩͈̟͎̰̜͕̖͕͎̙̫̱͈̺͔͈͓̻̬̱͕̰̖͚̲̰̈́͊͌̾̓̄̑͒͊̍̌̈́͗̽̆̎̇́̀͋̓̿̆̒̇͊͛̾̿͆̊́͒̓̊̄͂̏̈̔͊́͊̋̒̊̍̔͋̋̂͗̍͂̓̃̌͊͐̊̽̇̄͛̏͂̀͂̊̐̏́͌̑͐͒̐̊̍̈͒̈́͂͋̀̀́͊̾̀̔͗̎̊̏̇̎̎̀̌̒͆̉̊̋̈̈́̉͑͊͑̄͊͆͒́͛͒̅̌͛̎̂̓̎̇̄̃́̊͑́͐̃̿͑̈́͑̆͒̃̃̽͗̍͑̒̍̓́̓̽̊̅̓͊̀̋̈́̐͋̃̃̀̍̒̀̈́̈́́̈́̏̈͊͂̀̈́̐̾͗́̓̔̏̔͌̐̈́́͆́̊̄̓́͗͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅa̶̡̛̛̛̛̜̠͚̖͈̖̳̪͐̏̂̉̽́̈́̅̋̌͆̄̎͛̐̃̓͒̾̌̍̈̒̈́̄̊̐̀̀̍͗̃̈̀̈́̃́́̅̀͊̆̀͒̓̉͒͋͗̓̾̆̽͛͒͒̅̐͋̒̌̒͗͊̎͊͐̿̒̉̓͋̅̽̏͋̿̓͛̍̄͆̈́͐̃̍́͊̅̀͋̉̈͗̆͋̉̇̅̉͑͂͐̑̂̂̈̍̓͋͆̂͌̂̋̿͒̅̾͒̿̄͂̇̂̈́̒͋̄͂̏́̓͊͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͝f̵̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̡̧͙̝͇̲̹̗̯̜͇̫̤̫̖͉͍͎̺̣͚̗̠̗̖̖͎͚̲̲̤̣̟͖̜̖͍̬̳̹̭̪̹̗̜̗͕̹̖̰͓͔̹̳͓͇̺̦̼͔̺̫̤̞͈̩̥͓̗̳͕̙̝̺̥͔͔͓̬̭̦̼̝̗̗͈͎̯͚̙̦͚̤͇̝̺̱͇̜͈̰̳̰̠̝͕̝͈̙̙̗̜̝͔͇͚͖͖̣̞̞̞̟̼̼̬̲͔̣̳̤̮̻̻̦̥̗͚̲̥̯̗͖̥̼̭̘͓̣͉͖͚͕̫̱͕͍͙͈̮̪̹̯̳͕͉̳̻̥͚͙̹̳͎̖̟͓̱͉̘͚̺̤̬̱̣͈̺̥̤̳̬̰̼̱͖͚͕̞̺̘͚̣̘̯̣̙̣̣͕̝͙̼̼̰̜̪͎̗̦̙̝̼̯͉͈̞͙̯̹̙̮̀͑̌͒̍̌̑͐̈́͌̐͌̒͗̓̎̃̋̌̿̋̾͑͛̉̈́̊̓͑̏̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̴̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̡̡̨̢̧̧̮͉̹̱̬̜͓̘̱̜̣̞͍̲̝̤̬̙̣̖̥̟̤̬̫͎̺̣̗̜̝̳̰̦̱̮͕̟̩͉̦̯̪͕͈̳̺̬̮̗͎̤̺̠̙̰̫̪͔̩̖͙̤͖̺͈̙̭̤̣͖̰̤͈̮̺͙̘̤̯͓̻̬̖͚̬̠̬͇͚̭͙͔̲̲̼̰̫̞̖̩̬̖̮̖͈̮͕̥͎̦͕̩̲̖̖̗̹̣̻̥̱͖͓̭͓͕̼̗̤̖͍̦̥̤̮̣̮̱̙̖̘͙̣͈̦̱̖̫̣̗͈̝͙̯͕͈͇̤̱̦̜̺̫̹̭̻͉̝͖͚͇̻̤͖̠̮̮̤̹͓̳̩̱͈̮͈̳͖̯͍̤͍͔͕̲̘̗̭̜̺̗͕̰̳̦̼̭̯̼̲͖̫̩̳̪̪̙̣͇̟̤͇͓͓̫̜̘̖̭͕͉͚̙͙̮̺̬̞̥̙̳̬̘̥̝͕̥̯̇̆̓̂͛̽͛͘͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅe̴̢̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̧̛̛̲͉̫̬̯̣͇͚̮̰̟̰̬̖̬̺͍̞̹̻̟̜͔͎̤͈͖̞̼̬̻̭͖͕͉̦̙̳̬̥̭̩̝̗̞̮͙̭͓̭͓͓̲͚̭͔̞̱͓̭̼̠̯̲̥̣̞̜̤͎͇̖̘̦̖̬̲̩̜̼͕̤̮̜̙̻̫̼̯̣̦̖̻͕̘̘̲͚̥̞̗̠̳͚̣̤͍͈̬̠̮̖̻̝͚̱̳̺͕̙̱̲͔͇͚̞̭̹̖͙̖̠̲̰̙͎͈̗͚͍̞̥͍̝͕̱̫̞͖͙̦͎͙̯͗̌̓̓̔̓̑̇̾̍͛̃̆̃͛̋̉̐̀̏̀̋̿̋̿̆͗̆̓̇̍̓̃̇̽̏̉͆̋́̋̽̊̅͊̍͋̓͌̆̈̿̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̵̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̮̖̰̘̣̤̩̭̫͎̲̠̠̥̲̫͉̩̳̩̙̳̹̟̟̯̭̻͇̘̰̮͇̣̯̺͚͔̥̼͔̟̥͍͙̰̫̳̭̠͖̠̦͓̬͍̮̮͉̱͇̙̻͚͙̞̻̩͈̳̠̙̹̲͖͇̻̺̣̗͈͓̩̙̣͖̠͉̯̜͙̮̼̖͇̰̠͈̦̻̫̗̦̭̬͉̺̳̱̲̦̱̠̺̓̿̋̂̔͗̏̃́̈̅͂̌̎̄̑̐͗̇̈́̿̓̈́̓̉̓̋̉͌͆̌̓́̃͌̎̐̓́̄̒̉͗̐̾͑͆̅̈́̽͒̎͊̔̑̀̈́̇̆̈́͗̒̾̌̔̓͗̓̇̇̊͗͂̍͂̿͌͑͂̈́͐̽͋͐̍́̅̉͆̒͂͊͑́̄̒͒̆̒͑̔̔͆̎̏̌͛̍͛̌͐͌̍̊̈̽̇͑̋͆͋̐̉͂̉͆̈̒̿̓̂́̃̀̿̅̾͑̉̈́̎͗̍͑͊̌̏̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̧̡̧̨̛̲͓̗͍͈̻̺̰̹̝̥̮̤̜͕̯͎̤̦̝̳̼̼͙̩̝̘̼̟̤̳̹̩̲̫͎̪͖̞͎̮̹͍̮̰̺̞̜͖̯͖̗͓͔͍̼͉͚͓̭̤̖̪͎͙̖̝͍̥̰̬̞͔̼̞̤͖̹͍̲̲̙͔͓̣̹̭̣̮͙̣̠̭͍̬̱̬̭̜̤̱̯͉̤̪͕̣̻͎̳̘̯̝̹̣͕̺̱͙͍̜̩̘͔̟̱̱͓̣͎͖͇͉͕̹̜̩̙̞̹̗͈͔̳̫̹̬̠͓͔̮̼̩̳̮̼̭͙̫̘͉̠̟̯̖̰̏͗́͒̓͋̋̀̍̈͗̓̇͒̉̾͂͂̈́͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅI̷̡̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̼̣̜͖̭̗͈͇͙̮͖͇͇̤̠̘͔̤̻̙̟͎̝̦͈͈̹̻͔͓̦͍̞͙͍̦̝͔̼̹͉̻̫̩̼̺̼̦̲͉͎̳̟͕̰̜͚͉͉̥̞̺̠̼̭̻̥͓̱̟͓̟̻̖̘͈̞̬̺͎̰̹̱̜̥̪͕̖̲̰̠̭̠̘̖̲͇̳̞̱͎̝͉̪̲̞͍̖̱̣̲̬̯̻̟̞̰̻̙̤̤̠̭̭̲̥͈͌̑͒̌͗̊̔̌̈͐̑̊̉̀̊̄̽̉̉̅̏̅͒̒̈́̎̈̔̿́͊̇̈́̐̏̉̇̒̀̎́̀͌̇̌͆͋̿̈̽̃̑̈́͊̽̂̏͂̌̉̅̋̔̌̑͒̇̋̍̅̊̈̂̈̎̐̄͛̌̅͑̔͛̍̄̽̂́̓̽̋́̄͊̐͐̈́͛̆͊̓͋̈̅̏͆͌̀͆̒̏͋̐̿̈́͌̆̈́͗͌̐̑̉̔̀͐̓͐̍͋́̈́͆͐̾̓͐͆̈́̽̍̿̽͊̀͐́͛̅̋̾̓̈͒̅̃͌̈̎̄̎̽́́͌͗̾͗͒͛̿̽͗́̒͗͋͊͂́̀̽̿̂̓͌̍̾̍̋̀̆̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡͈̦̳͙̥͙̫̝̤̬͇̳̙̭̯̲̮̝͇̪̥̱̠̺̗̟̰͇̼͇͉͖̟͍̩͔̹͎̼̦̩̖̹̮̘͍͔̟̤̤̙͖̱̥͖̈́͑͌̆͂̊͗̈́͐̉̈́̒͒̐̇͘͜͠͝͝k̴̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̺̟̰͍̥̳̠̬̖̖͖̟̻̟̹̝̺̺̘̫̻̝̟̖͙̖͚̻̙̲̻̗̮̤͚͖̫̜͎̯͉̭̩͇͓͎̗̬͙̮̫̩̗̫͇̤͈͚̙̪̰̝͌̿̎̓̑̾͊͊̑̒̿̽̀̍́̏̎̄̇̐͊̒͗̈́̀͛͛͋̋̐̒̿̎͌̋̇͋͋́͗́̓̈́͂̐͂̀̌͐͐͑͒̌̈͛͂̒̊̏̿͑͋̐͛͆͌̏͛̔͋̀͐̈́̒̈́̄̅͐̔͂͒̊̉̍͐͆̈́̑̏͆̄̈́͋̓͋͂̔̚̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝i̶̢̨̡̢̧̨̢̧̢̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̪̪͍̪͈̹̩̞͖̩͓͈̝̙̙̲͉͍͍͓̝̟͈̹̫͎̥͉͈̳̺̳̳̣̜͍͉͈͚̳̲̥͇͍̣͉̯̤̥̗͈̦̘̟̻͙̱̘̪̜̬̬̠̜͍̠͖̩͙̩̝̫͍̥̘̠̥̹̳͕̫͕͇͖͈̦̟̣̝̗͉͚͇͚̰̖̝̭̝̺̤̹̗̼̪͚͚̺͉̙͔͕̼̫͍̗̝͓͔̞̯̞̖̒͋͐̃̃̃̔̓͂̔̿̈́͆̆̇͛̉̐̈̾̀͗̌̋͗̔̅̽̇̾͆̂̓̀̎̌̊̂̉͂́̏̓͒̔̀͑̉̌̒́͌̎̇̈́̾̈͗̄̀͊̇̽̐̇͗̌̀́̍͂́̄̒͒̈́͑̊͑̈́͒̀̅̇̇͒̓͊́̈̀̂̋͆̓̾̆̈́̌̎͆̾͛̐͗͑̌͆̀̌̈̐́̊̉̓́̏͆̃̾̆͗̈̑̓̔̄̈́͂̉̾̋͌̽̾͒̉̌̈͆͊̄̎͛̈́̊͒͋̃̽̏̽̊̎̈́̽̑̀̊̃̉̄̓̽̈̀͆̀̒̉̆̈̎͗̾̌͊͆͆̊̓̍̏͌̓̋͑̆̂̑̏̏̇͊̅̌́̓̋̀̔͋̐͐͆̋̔̋̂̽̾̍́̀̃̽͌̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̸̡̡̨̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̲͓̦̦̩̜̰̥͔̤̫̰̬͕̪̰̫̮̥͕̱̗͈͚͓͓̘̲̥̝͚̦̩̪̘̺͓͖͔̺̗̯̳̱̟̟͍̥͇̞̖̜̯̼̺̦͉̺̙̰̥͍̣͉͇̦̳̼̰̮̙͕͉̟͎̖̯̠̯̝̲͍̜̣͇͎̗̖̣̰̪̻͔̲̝͔͉͇̖̻̦̟̰̝̣̰̻̼̫͕̫͉͔͍̟̲̱̥͇̰̣̣̘̜̱̮̝̜̦̹̩̯̙̱̰̗̗̙̘̙̗͍͈̲͓̪͕̻̦̗͔̙̫̯̺͔̖̣̗̖̲̳̼͕̱̟̲̣̤̳̻̠̯̯͚̱͓̯̦̖̥̘̿̉͆͆͗̑͌̋͗̓͒͋̍̄͒̎͋̇́͆͌̈́̽̍͐̈͑̌̑̽̈̊̂̈́̊̍͐͆̈̾̃̎̀͆̄́̂̽̑̂͂͗͂̿͗͐̊͋̽̾́̒̈́̀͆̒̍̅͋͑̿̅̓̀̄̎͒̉̃̃̽̌̿͗̆̄̅̊̃̔͐̏̂͑̀͂̊̈̂́̋͂̓̓́͋͐̀͆̈́̿̒̒̃͛̉́̿̿͑͆̀̈̐̍͂̑͂̐̉͛̍͐̀́͋̐̑̒͐͑̅̈́͋̈́̋͆͌̿͊̑̃͌̾̾̽͛͊͊́̅̈̏̀̾̆͛̇̌̒̈́̍̾̒̐̀̂̍̂̄͂͗̿͆̽̉̈́̒̊̇̑͋̑̍̊̽̄̒̌́̄̇̐̊͒̎͗͋̀̉̂͐̄́̏͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅl̸̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̯̘̥̲̪͚̝̙̰͖͔̣͇̣͈̤͔͚̟͎͙͍̫̮͍̰̪̥͓͉̞͈̖͇͎̩͍̤̳̖̖̪̻̰̥̘̯̩̯͈͚̹̻̖͖̩̜̲̖̼̦͖̗͓̖̭̥͖̹͇̩͔̬̟̩̘͉̥̠̤͖͇̜͔̯͕̙̬̯̲̺̤͇̣̻̻̙͈̖͍̘͕̲̹̫̟͍͔͙͕̘̩̣̺̠̭̝̻̠͎̟̯̰̳͉̪̾̓͛̎͗̿͊̋͌̍́͋́̀̍͊͂͐̋͐̍̊͆̀̀̈́͑͐̍̑͋̏̈́̍̎̊̎̇͒͆̓͂̅̑͌̾͐͂͊͊͂̉̑̇̒̿͂̽̿͋̒̔͒̉̀̃̀͊̎̃̌͌̓͐͋͗̑͆̏̄̌̋̔̒̌͊̉̀́͌̏͂̓̒̍̀̽̾̓̈̌̑̇̏̒͒̋̌̈́̊͐́̓̓̆̾̈́̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̷̡̧̧̡̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̬̦̩͙̥̗̼̣͓͓̪͕̼̙̦̟͔̘̲̱̜̲̪̗̟̣̭̤̫͚̮͚̱̜̠̗̰͉̟̠̖͉̗̥̙̣̭̰̙͔̰̼͈͖̰̬̭̗̱̺̻̟̙̗̳̺̝̙͉̪̮̟̲̘̼̜̤̣̣̹͙͍̬̗̙̺̤̼̫̣̩̹̤͈͖̩̭͙̫̹̖̯̼̙̘̠͇̫͔͈͎̞̟̱̘̥̠̼̣͈͍̙͙͉͚̤̜̼̱̻͙̭̬͔̬̻̭̬̫̯̰͔̤̝̤̹͕̤̬̝̯̳͍̲̪͇̯͎̳̥̟͔̲̞͓̭̲̻̤̭̱̦͎͖̪̠͍̹̮̗̬̞̳̭̹̮͈̩̹̫̱̳̱̰͓̞̱̮̥̹̪̱̮̺͎̳͕̖̰͍̤̟͕͎̂͑͆́̋̋͗͆̑̂͌̅̍̏̂͌̽͌̊̿̋͗͗̒͋͆̀̇͑̉̎́́̿̍̒̈́̓͗̃̈́̃̿̍̿͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̵̨̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̜̟̪̠̲̩̠̞̥͔͙̫̠̣̘̲͉̭̖̻̻̳̹͔̜̗̙̳͎͍̠̜̤̗̰̣̯͎̙͍͎̜̻̫̲̯͚̲̣̝͇̯̠̙̺͙̭̜̭͖̭͙̟̘͇̘̲͉̭̳̳̼̝̣̬̥̱͓͓̗͈̤͔͈̣͇̱͔̫͔̻̼̙̭͍͉̙̳̝̣̫̺͙͔̲̹͇͈͉͎̤̲͔̝̼̦̣͖̲̘̙̖͙̘̙͈͙̪͎̻̣̫̤̯̻͕̳͎̜̫̊͋̓͛̅̿̊̔̑̽͒͂̀̈̍̿͒̍̈́̈́̌͑̓̇̊́͛̑̆̾̃̏̍͌͒̔̓̏̂͗̉͑̆̂͒̀́͋̽̒̆͊̉̾̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̰̼̤͈̬̠͎̤̼̝͉͓̭̙̰̻͎̼͖̲̭͎̺̺̯͉̹̻̰̩̖̱͕̼͓͇̫̙̦͍͎͚̥͚̩̗̱̯̯̼̣̲͚̜̤̗̳̞̬͓̬͍͚͚̯̙̦̫̯͈͚͖͉͕̫͈̭͇̭͇̞̣̼͖͖̬͙̖̪͈͍̩̳̭̠͈͎͖̝̦͓͎̟̳̹͉̖̝̲̘̮̩̙̱̜̰͕̲̣̱͖̫͔̥̝̩͕̤̖̬̣͚̼͈̝̳̗̜̬̞̜̬̦̟̜̞̮̣͍̲̲̪̯̫̝̝̱̜̹̭͉͙̠̥̞͖̬̠̯̤̖̭̼̜̰̤͚̞̤̱͇̗̭͓̠͔̟̭͈̞̫͉̦̀͊̔̒̓̿́̇̊̒̎̐̀͗̍͛̔̍̐̉̀̓͐̔͒́͋͐̒̿̇͑̀͐̀̔̈̈̾͂͘̕̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̩̫̺̫̝̗̻̭̲̹̱̖̭̘̭̦̜̭̤̭̭̭͍͇̻͙̱͓͙̳͔̝͚̣͚̺̹͔̜̮̬̲͈͙̯͈̝̥̠̳͇̳̰̬̰͖̲͖̹̰͇̺̮̗̫̲̱̼̠̤͔͙͚͎̠̘̥͓͖̣̱͓͎͇̰͖͓̼̲̬̪͙͍̤͇̰̭͖̯͇͙̣̦͖̝̞̹͉̪͕̝̭̯̪̠̲̪̻͎̫̞̖̣͙͉̭̱̣͖̞̙͕̟̜͕̺̼͚͈͚̺͉̳̪̪̩͉̖̬̻͖̩͕̪̗̖͖̘͓̗̙̜͙̤̳̠̳̅̉͂̾̋̿͌̔̈́͒̀̀̈́̋̀̈̈́̿̀̇͛̆̐̃̒̒̑̃̉̐͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̡̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̣̟̰̙͍͇̤̝͉͈͕̘̳̖̜̪͇͓̹͇̫̪̻̹̲̱͙̙̱̮̳̺͍͎̖̝͍͈̥̪̰͔̙̪͍̳̱̟̣̠͎̜̼̯̞̠̗̙̣̠̫̘̥̮̘͕̠̩̙̘͔͕̹͙̺̜͇͉̻͈̞̫̳̳̝̯̩̘̮̫̥̪͎͙͍̩͚̠̤̖͈̻̬̞̼͎͕̻̗̰͓͙̜̜̹͓̜̯̠̺̞͔͉̞̹̠͓͚̯͔͍̬̖͔̪̜̣͉͔̞̻́̀̀̏̃͑͛̉̐̊̌̈̀̇͒̊̍̀͊̈́̃̈̄̈͛̽͂̉̓̑̈́͗̄̋̌͗̓̔̽͐͂̅̀̐̓̽͂̏̀́̀͊̋̎́̊̏̃̓̈͗͑̆͗̊͆̓͆̏͌̓̇͊̽̏͊̇͋̈́͌̽̿́͆́̓̽͋̽͆̓̋͛̍̎̆̒̃̓͋͊͊͒̀̑͐͆͋̉̎̓̃̀͆̋͒̈́͆̑̽̋͛̑̎̓͐̽̂̽̂̓̂̈́̓̓̏̀͒̄̒͛̉͌͑̈̈̐́͋̐͐̌̈́̃̆͛͆͋̈͊̊̉̌̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͖̗̖͈̮͈͎̣̼͎̇͗̈́̆̿͑̀̄̈́̍̎̈́̈́̍͂͆̏̈́̆̌͐̇̊́̉͐̎̂̔̈́̓̌̒̀̌̾̿̔̾̓̊̑̄̾̀͆̆́͂̽͂́̈́̈͛͛̈́̏̐͑̊̋͐̽̉̒̃̋̔͂̀͂̐̐̑͑̌̅̑͗͑̀́͊̃̍̎̊̍͒̈́̏͌̀̎̾͑̍̈́̇́̔̒̅͌́̽͌͆̉̅͗̂̾̋̊̏͋͂̄̌̽͌̈́̄̈́̂̄̓̃̌͋͋̽̀̒̈́̽̓̏͆̊́̃̀̊̎͒̂̆͐͂̈́̿̈́̒͌͋̍̋̎̀̽̅̓͐̈͊͌̉̾̾͊̈́̎̐͋͑͂̎̏̍͋̋̈́̍̊͒̀̆͊̾̌̿̓͛́̀̂͐̃̐͛̐̔͌̓͊̅̈̓̂̈͐̇̎̊̎̓̀̔͒͌̈̊͛̓̓̓͂̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠w̴̢̡̢̧̢̡̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̟͍̬̼̣̹̹̝̺͉̬͈̦̰̞͙̪͖̱̥̥̥̩͎͉̞͓̞͕̭̖̭͎͎̫͕̫̻͇̯̲̰̼̮̭͕̩̩̰̪͎̖͚͎̰̺͔̜̬͚̙̹̦̥͎̟͎͙̳͕͈͖̼͉͇̯̞̠͍̤͙̰̳͎͇̰̠̫̭͓̟͎̦͇̳̬͓̻̦̺͈͇͔̠̖̺͖̪̥̱̮̤̳̮̦̟̤̟̙̤̟̳̼̠̼̜̼̯̬̪͖̦͖͚̖̬̙̦͔͉̙̦̘̪͚̍̒̇̆̆̉͐̾̓̎̃̿̆̒̊̿̄̽̌̏̃̊̐͒̓͐́̀̉̈́̆͊̍͆͐̂͊͗̿̑̋͋̊̊͋͐́̋̃́͗͆͑̈̌͐̐̾̒͆̀̋̈́̋̊͑̾̐͐̀̑̄̔͑͋͑̔̆̊̊̓̽̓̅̋͌̂̃̃̈́̉̅͊̍̂̾̓̓͂̓̆̉̽̀̈́́̀̊̐͗̑̅͋̊̾͆͑̿̑͆̊͛̅̍̒̍̽̄̓̀̈̑̃̀͐́̍̓͌̾̈́̾̎́̀̍̄͗̃̄̂͗̑͑͑̑͋͌̃͐́́̂̑̈́͌̿̍̀̍̓̾̀̊̋͌̾̒̌̍̃̒̍̈̏͗̽́͋̓̔̏͂̏̃̍͂͂́͑́̑̌̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅi̷̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̖̤͇̪̹͖͍̩͎̥̱͍͖̪͈͖̞̗̦̣̘̱͈̳͚̣̺̠͉͈͚̝͙̺̭̗̪͎̜̬̦͎̻̲̮̻̣͈͍̹̖̭͈̙͕̳͍̺͇͓̻̘͈͈̟̒́̑̈́̓̈͂͆̈̀̈́̀̈́̀͑̊̂͌̒͒̍͌̇͛͂̄́̒̉͗́̾̆̀̾̒̇̏̽̅̂̏͛̾́͂̂̈́͒̆̑̉͆͌̀͌̈́̅̄̃͊̌̄̎͐͗͐͛̽̀̃̐͋͊́̀̿͒̽̉̊͒͌͋̿̈́̔̇̌͂͒͊̀̀̊͊̍̇̎͛́̊̒̽͛͂̆̆̐͆̂̈́́͊̐͐̓̈́̉͐͐̽͐̾̂͑́͑͆͌̔͊̾̈́̆̾̄̍̀̊̓̀̽͋̊̽͆̏́̑͋̃̋̒͐̐͆̇̏͋͆̽̃̓̔͆̎͐̔̈́̆̍̄̉̂͆̀̒̀͆̇̓͛̽̀̔͗̑̆͒̈͒̽͑͌͊̇̄̔̋̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝t̷̨̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̛͍͖̻̺̙̮̦̣̮̜̣̪͈̭̖̤̻̱̱͇͖̤̘̞̻̭̫̳̝̬̱͙̮̘͉͓͎̣̭̪͕̥͎̼̳͉̳̪̲̮͕͙̻͓̖͉̰͇̰͇͎̳̙͈̰͎͙̼̼͚̰̺̣̝̬͚̲̮̳̪̰̖̼͎͈͖̺͓͈͕͕͉͇͍͍̬͎̳͈͍̥͕̻̟̞̠̘͙̞̦͍̱͙̗̤͉̻͙͚̮͙̻͓̤͉͉̭͔̳̺̪̯̣̙̥̝͕̻̬͚̲̻̘̦̫͕̭̹͕̝͚͎̤̑̆͆͗̑́̏͌̆͗̅̔̑́̒̉̐̂́̄́̓̾̌͂͑̅͐̾̄͒͊͋̆̍͐̓̆̿̈̃͂́̆͒́̆̒̑͑͌̅̒̇͒̈́̈́̏͌̊̒̆͒́̓͑̈́̏̈̈̋̈́͊̑͐̍̈̿̐̓̅͋̊̄́̔͒͆̈́̒̍̐́̌̓̄̃̿͗̿͌͛̃̈́̓̐̔͐̅͗͋̏̊̀̿̏̉̉́̆̋̀̎̾́͌̐̈́̋̉̔̒̍͛͊̂͐̒͐̈́̏̍̃̔̎̂̈́̑̔̀̿̓͗͊̅̒̇̓̍͆̀̈́̇̌̈́̈́̓̀̈͆̌̍̓̎͑̇̾̇̇̂̊̐̓̑́͂̉̐̌̈́̂̓̄͑̀̽̅͂̑͑̔͒̅̑̏̑̌̂̇̋͑̅͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͎̜͉̼̼̹͖̙̲̗̱̪̤̖̻͍̭̞̗̱͈̲͖̞̭̺̖̥͉̼̟̖͓͈̱̲̲͍̮̝̤̲̣͙̖̮̩̘̠͙̠̪̺̱̝̳̣̲̳̼͙̻̙̲̪͈͍̦͙̞͎̭͇̱̯̩̮̹̯̱͎̘̩̤̯̤̝̪̹͕̼̞̺͎̯̗̗̰̠͎̙̟̝̼̝̼̜̰̼̤̰̙͚̤̝̬̮̜̮̦̲̮̦̜͔̩̬̜͖̥̱͈͔͙̥̟̰̫̼̻͈̣͍̦̮̜̇̌̆͒͂̒̓̓̈̍͌̂̔̈́͗̇̆͑͛̌̊̒͂̌͐͊̇̈́̉̌̾͆̍̃̄̐́̇̀̓̃̋̂̏̐͊̈͆̽̈̐̀͒̇̍̄͊̐́̓̃͛͐̄̾́̂̔̔͗̐͗͋̈̆͛̓́͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̤͉̗̺̻͈̟̪̼͕͍̺̻̠̩̯͈͖̠̘̖̪̗̦̪͔͔̱͇̬̰̜͇̘͖͖̼͎̝̗̺̮̼̝͕͉̟̥̭̠̘̭̩͈̘̼̥̯̬̗͓̼̗̳͎̯̣̦͚̠̙̜͕̠̬͓̦̬̳̙͖̫̝̖̳͈͓̥̰͖͉̺̜͚͉̠̙̮͇̥̹̗͍͍̻̲̲̠͉̬̩̦̻̠̜͖͇̥̯̰̟̮̖̞̗̗͙̺͍̫̤̻̞͈̠̻̞̱̻͙͖͓̳̙͇̹͇̜̹̜̼̟̞̳̳̳̜̤̪̱̮͇̹͉̺̣̮͔̰̲͔̜̘̠̮̪̥͉̟͙͎̮̝͈̝̜̹̞̭̥̦̮̪̠͕͕̦̖͕̳̱̪̮̝̭̫͇̺̱͉̠̭̼̫̬̳͚̳̙͓͚͔̼̖͙̘͓͈̪̟̰͉̙͎̣͇͖̳̥̯͚͓͓̹̜̭͍̞͈͙̦̙̜̜̘̌̾̓̒̓́͆̋̏͂̈̀̀͒̿͋̿́͛̽̇̄́̎͛͊͆̽̂͒̐̇͐̓̐͊̒̉̈́̑͌̊̍̉͐͒̀̆̌̌͋̒̌̉̅̂̑̀͒͒̈͒̀̾̌͌̈́̇̀̒̏̎̃̀͗̑̓̊̽̀̓̌̄̋͛̌̏̑͌̊̽̑͐̀͛̃̔̂͌͑͌̇́̓͗͒̍̿̓̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅa̴̢̨̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̛̤̠̲̞̦͈̤̙̻͙̮̗̦͇̪̦̯̥͕͔̯̺͈̥̗̪̜̰͍͇͔̻̟̙̣͈͇̭̪̼̣̖̳̣̦̩̟̖̻̳̞̝͎͕̺̰̫͍̯̜̯͓͉̗̦̫̫̗͔͉̣̻̮̻̣̙͓͕̥͈̝̞͍͙͚͍̳̼̤͙͓̥̗̫̳͎̙̪̠̹̲͉̠͇͇̞͍̮̳̗̼̲̘̝̥̬̩̠̳̗̺͖̭̠̬̼̩̬̻͔̱̥͕͕̪͕̟͎̼̳̝̜̝͎̗͕̙͎̩̙͓͕̣̰͎̹͈͉͙̝̪͈̥̱͔̥̠̩͚̳͚͍̻̥͉̤͉̠͍̩̰̞͊̈́̅̓̏̌̃͛̈́̅̇͛̋̑̀́͐͋̋̋͆̾̆͒̅̀̄̉̒̓͌̾̎̈́̅͋̉̾̑́̒̉́̌̐͛̇͂̎͗́͆̂̉̾̍̐̒̎͐̃̈́̄͐̅͑̔́̉͊̄́̏͋̊͗́̇̋̈́̈́̿̀͆̈̿̾͆̍̇̈̊̑͗̓̏̀̂̈̈́̊̃̀̇̾̒̔́͂̀̍͗̿̏͐̽͗̋̒̉̎́̔̿͆̉̂͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̪̯̥͇̭̝̮̥͕͍̜̭̟͕̬̬͉̜̰̞͔͚͙̜͕̬͚̝̳̜͚̪͕̺̜̤̼̥̫͔̭̖̻̥̹̫͉̱̝̦͖̮͇͖̣͖͕̤̗̭̜̫͎̤͍̼͙͕͚̹̘͈̥̻̻̱̫̼̫̣̲̤̗͕̜̪̣̣͍̪̬͚̙̠̪̣̙̭͔̞̪͍̼̱͈̺̜̝̪̯̩̲̠͉̹̱̱̹̯͍͖̦͍͙̣̤͖̜̜̭̻̗̫̘̹̼̲͎̱͔̲̪̪͕̝̱̼͕̘̝̠̳̲̺̜͍͙̫̜͖͇̼̗͙̖̥̥̞̩̫̮͖̘̤̯͙̤̱̱̮̠̫̲̹̗̜̳̮͙̫̥̰̰̺̟̱̪͉͙̣̤͎͇̞̻͔̣̖̲̞̩͔͍͎̰̩͙̤̥̘͖̰̠̮̝̘̜̯̿͋̿͒͒̎̄̀̈̃͂́̀̐͌̀̾͗͋̿̿̔̈̓̑̑̀̒͒̑̓̑̿̒͋̇͐̒̅̄͌̉̑̇̀̎̈̆͋̇̉̒̓͒̂̅͐͗̓̔́͂̈̽́̈̈̀̆̔̍̍̂̆̇̍͗̽͑̋̐̓̋̇̑̍̔̓̽̉̔̾̓̾̏̎̿̈́̇̓́͛̔̆̎̎͗̐̏̓̔͌̑̔́́̌́̂́̎́̄̔̿̇͌̽̒͑̀̅̇̔̅͊̎̓̑̐̂͗̐͒̽͒̂͒̂͊͌̾̎̃̏̒̄͐̓̉̇̈́̈́̑̊̅́̈́͌͛͂̄͑͐̈́͒̓̽̈́̑̈́͌̂̐͌̿́̓̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛͚̬̜͚̥̻͉̜͕͖̭͕̭̩͈̰̟̳͓̮̺͚͈̬͈͙͙̱̩̼̮̭̖̟̼̱̙̰͔̪̩̩̯̙͚̱̞̰͕̯͙̲̣̙͓͈̩̯̠͙̣̭̹͚̳̫͖͍͇̠̞̜͓͎͚͉͔̠͇̘̖̹̱̫̤͇̮̟̦̮͒̀͛͊͌̈͆͊̄̾̀̑̎̀̂̍̇̓́̈́̀̋̔̉͂͒̀̾̾̑̍͗́̅̂͗̀̆̆͌̽͗̋̀̾̆̋̓͑͛͑̑̈́́̃̿̐͌̎̓͊̀̏̔̆̏̀͒̎̑̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̩̥̱͍͔̇͒̿̒́̔͋̇̆̆̌͊͛̈́̾̆̅̂̅̾̅̈̅̏͊͊͒̓͛̈̐͛̔̈́̋̓̅͆̂̄̅̎̓̅͒̎̉̔̀̓̅̀̈́̆̀́̈́̒̇̈́̀̄̀̋̓͑͋̎̈́́̔̎̍͑̅̎̈́̈̿̐̿̾͂̈́̿̓̋͐̊̒̐̀͛̒͊̑̄͛͒́͐̇̓͌̿̀͑͂͑̄̽̒̎͌̎̐͐͌͋̉̄̈́̇̀̒͆̈́́̂̈͌̅̐̄̒͛͆͑̈̈́̒̈́̉̏͌̀̿̊̄͋͗͌͂̔͂̍͌̅͑̄̔̇̏̋̇͂͂͐͆̿̄̿̎̔̌̾͋̇́̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̶̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̡̧̨̢̧̡̧̧̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̺̞͈̰̞̳͉̳̦͇̬͔͉͈͇̘̤̞̗̩͍̪̱̠̘͙̳͍̫͖̞͙̞̠͙̩͙͙̩͍͎̼̖̩̥̫̼̝̲̗͔̻̳̗̰͎̲̪̙̼̻͍͕̻͙͇͓̮͇͈̱̱̹̦̤̞͙͎͖͚̬͕̠̘̟͙̙̙͚͖̪̭̟̰̬̠̝̟͚̹̙̘͕̳̮̺̟͓̜͙̱̙̩̝͖͇̯̗̦̩͓̙̬̤̖̰͕̫̣͈͖̫̻̰̙̦͎̜͎̲̤͚̟͍̣͖̞̄̏́̊̊̅̀̆̔̿̃̔̋̒̉̊́̈́̀̃́͊͐̈́̋̍̓̃̊͌̆̈́̒̀̀̽͌͌̈́͒͂̑́̊̃̈́̎̅̏̈́̌̅̿̅̎̅̓̾͂͂͐̽̀̏͋͗́̾̏̐̎̓̓̅̍̾͋̐̏͒͌͑̎̋́̄͛͋͆̄̋͛́̅̍́̾͗̿́̍̽̿͑̔̿̈́́͐̌̋̐̄̇̃̒̉͐̌̽̒͐̆̋̒͆̿͆̄̄̑͑͌͆̽̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̯̠͇̼̖̪̝͇̜̭̘̝̩̩̫̩̰̪̪̗̬̗̙̭̤̼͚̜̰̖͕̜̜͍̘̞̬̫͓̜͈̩͎̘̲̖͕̰̗̤͎͎̠̠̝̳̙̗̥͇̣̫̮̘̳͉̭̪̮͉̝͉͉̭̠̞͍̮̟͙̰̪̙̣͍̼̮̥̞̜̮̺͇̮̥͙̺̯̝͔̖̺͎͎̟̠̲̘̥̣͙̙̲͉͕̘͕̙͔̗̣̟̘̻͔̐̊̋̃̉́͌͂͒̄̊̈͑͌̿̊̿͗̾̓́͌̇̒̓̾̎̎̉̍̂͑̿͒̍͗̈̿̂̄̓̇̑͆̉̎̽͆̉̋̾̍̒͛̄̄̋̈́͊̔̓́͂͑̐̀̐̄̃́͒͗̏̽̍̈́̽̎̌̈̉̏̄̈́̀̾̅͊͂̅̔̍͂͋͌̒̎̋̌̍̒͋̏̉̅̋͐̓̂̈͋̍̏́̆̐͛̈́̈́̀̑͊͌̈̉̅͆̇͗̂̎̐͛͋̒́́̔̀̈́͆́͊̃̒̍̓̇̽̍̎̔̅̌̀͘̕͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̡̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̻̱͔͔͚̯͉̺̣̣̪̹̺̜̬̗̼̙̠̭͚͉̗͚͚͕̻͍̹̤͕̤̮̭̱̘͈̜͔͔̣̰̫̗̩͍͔̖̱̪̙͎͖̩̣͚̰͉̣̳͈̥̯̞̲̜̩̹̮͙̹̜̙̺̤̻̝̪̲̗̪̳̣̻̥͖̫͓͙̰̫̠͙̠̖͉̼̺̯̪̞̻̹̦̤̗͙̮̫̬̖̳͕̲̟̜̫̣̲̘̬̙̜̥͉̺̘͉̖̠͍͉̳̫͉̦͓̙͇̻͓̝͇̣̝̬̮͚̥̞̇̒́͌̃̅̅̊̆̂̎̊̋̋̐͒̃̏̾̐̌̇͑̒͌̊̿͌͋͑̀̃̆̐͛͂̈͋͐̆́̂̆͋͌̾͗̈͐̀͛͆̋͋̓̾̓̎̎͗͊̿̇̃͂̓̋̀̋̽̈́̓̓̍̄̏̾̏̉̂̒̈́͒̈͑͊̔͒̐̃̈̊̓̆̎͒̂͑͊̐̃͑͗͂̇̈̀́̓͒̀̊͌̽̀͊̉̈̓͆̈́̆͂̍̈̆̽͒̇̑̀̆̑́̈͒̒̄̇͌̄͊̋͛̍͐́͌̒͊̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̢̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̡̨̨̡̛̛̬̜̞̣͙͍͓̟͍̣̮̝̪̻̺̣̬̜̻̠̲̝̣̰̖̼͙͈̘̳̤̺̼̬̪̠̮̠͙̹̱̰̠͚̙̯̯͚͓̹͎̠̦̲̩̫̱̟̤̠͚̹̬͎̜̠̮̲̼̤̰͇̤̘̖̰̗͕͎̯̫̩̺̗͇̥̮̗̣̖̫͓͍̼̻̦͙͓̱͚̦̲̳͍̜͖͍͖̳̻̬̪̝͓̰͖̖͚̠̫̬̰̠̦͇̳͎̥̬͓̲̭͚͓͚͚̪̝͈̺̬͕͈͇͖̪̖̼̗͍̫͙̞͈͓̻̬̰͙͍̦̫͚̩̙̙͇̮͙̤͚̘̙͔̱͙̥̙͓̜̹̯̞̘̯̱̫̥̜͕̗̥̪̞͕̥̱͇͙̱̟͙͇̯̤̪͍̤̟̰͔̣̥̳̗̖̖̠̠̣̮͕̦̥̣̣̼͖̺̦̝̭̯̪̠̠͇͔̦̭͉͖͇̺̘̻̻̥̗͕̜̝̥̘̾̋͛̿̿̈́̑̀͛̉͗͌̈́̅̂̇͛̑̏̏̈́̍̾͋́͗́̿̽͗͌̒͂̑̇̌͂́̾̔͒̌́̿̇̿̔̀̔̾̽̏̔̌̾̀͂́̋̄̔͌̂̇͐̄̌͆͊͛̆̈́̿̔̈́̎͐̾̽̉̀̊̇̓̀͛́̅͌͂̀̽̑͋̈͌̑̐̏͐̄̐̎̇̔̌̃̀͛̑̾̂͑̒͒͂̎̅̌̀̉̈̎̍̍̈͐̂́͛͌̊͗̽̂͊́́̀̑̀̃̌͛̀̌̐̑̎̇͂͗͊͂̂́̀̿͐̔̔̇̅͆̃̃͋̍̀̌̍̄̿͆̌̋̂̆͊̌̿́̍̂̆̈́͊͐̑̍́̾̎̋͌̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̢̧̛͚̳̞̥̯̲̠̪̞̗̰̮͓̠̼͎̝̱̦̟̭̲̜̟͇̮̼̹̩̤̘̬̫̺̤͔͇͚̤̖̤̙͎̘͈͇̘̘͕̦̠̙̳̲̱̫̫̱͖̦̙̙̦͙͓̪̤̜͙̺̹̬̗̟͎̪̼̱̺̖̳̠̻͓̗͚̫̥̝͔͓̪̬̹̬͙̹̱̻͇̫̹̲͔͚͓̹͚͙̼͙͍̮̻͍͈͔̲̠̭͉͈̲̞̥͚̥̬̻͎͉̮̼̹͉̺̦̜̦̫͓̜͚͙͇̰͈͎͚̮̙͇̗̝̲̳̼̩̝̳̻̗͕͙̟̳̻̯̦̱̮͔̜̻̜̠̪̘̺̠̜̗̞͙͇̼͙̻͖͍͕̱̬̹̹̘̖̜͈̘͓̗̠͉͔̼̘̜̳̭̹̗͚͙̖͎̞͓̺̲͙̳̖̤̿͗͑̔̾͋̔̆̈́̅̾̔͋̓́͆̊͂͗͊̇̈͋͋͛̽̿́́̓̍̍̐̈̈́̀̀̎̄͒͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅḝ̸̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̮͙̦̼̰̳̼͙̣͎͓̙͚̯̰̲̟̳̫̪̪͓̙͍̥͉͔̯̰͕̥̣̙͈̰̠̯̰̖͉̝̲̳̫̰̻͎̥͙̣̤̲̗͎̭̘̲̭͔̬͍͍̙̠̰͍̻̯̤̹̳͈̰͚͖̗̤͍̙̗͕͙̼͓̖̱͖̺͙̤̟̟̞̣̞̤̭̙̻͔̝̪̙͉͇̻̳̯͉̱̘̝͉̟̜̻͓̞̘͖͍̩͓̟̦̘̝̣͎̩̰̤̗̙͚͚̖̹̠̦̲̤̫̦͇̬̳͇͍̫̪̯̳̯̰͙͎͕̙̤̟̬̪̙̦̦͚͖̞̻̬̝̫͓͎̩̝͕͇̦̣͓̮̩̲͎̘̺̜̙̘͓̭̬̤̮̘͖̥̯͙̬̼͎̰͙͎͙̫̭͙̠̙͍͉͙̞͈̯͓̮̙̠̲̼͔̯͇̻̩͉͎͉͉̼̙͍̜̯̬̠̠͉͎̱̩̰̱̗͔̤̃̾͛̍͛̀̈́́̅̌̈́͑̌̿̽̾͋͗̍̃̄̇͒́́́̀̒̄̉̅̓̅̅́͊̓̈̔́̏́̈͛́͑̅̊̈́͊̂̉̑̒̂̄̈́̃́̒͆̑̍͒̓̊̏̆̔͆̀̄́͌̔̆͒͊̏̀̆̆̏̽̾̀͌̊̑̓̌̌̇͑̏͒̈͋̔͒͆̏̌̌́́̅̏̈́̎̈́͛̍̇̍͛̄̋̋̂̀̃͗̃͊͆̏͛̒̔̂̋̿̈͛͗̏̀́̌̃̐̄͂̔̏̎̌̎̀̍̔̓͒͊͂̅̏̂́̅̈́͊̋̾̈́́͑̍̎̾͊̽̐̉͑̀̾͋͛͑̈͆̐̋̌́̎̆͋̔̅͛̅̾̉̅͋̆́̓̋̀͋͑͌͐̈́͑̍̓̃̽̍̈́͐̑̓̀́͑͒́̉͆̂̿̇͋̌͗̂͊͌̀̈́͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅş̸̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̡̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̛̦̟̖̳̼̭̱̠̺̖͔̱̭̗̯͍̙͉̫͔̠̯̘͙͓̻̙̳͔͚̠̟̱̘̯̟̜͚̹͖̙͕̬̼͉͚͇̟͎͚̮̮̺̬̘̟͖̮̺͎̯͎̭̟̫̳͕͈̟̹̹̺̹̮̱͙͎͚̤̩̱͈͇̥̟̻̪̮͉͔̬̗̮̳̬͓̫͕͖͈̣͔̲̭̫̝͇̖̤͍̙̥̰͓̹̟̺̥̱͙͉̘̣͖̟̠̗̦̖̗̗͈̞̙̭̯̙̩͖͍̗̪̣̺̗͖̜̦̭̮͇̥͈̯̠̼͔̪͖̺̻͉͓̖͚̰̠̜̹̻̘̣͙̻̗̳̹͓͖͎̟͌̾́͂̐̈́̔̂̑̑͌͗͐͌̏̃̂̈́̏̓̂̃̅͂͛̐̓̌̏̔̅͆̅̾̏̔͑͊̀̀͗͋̈͋͒̅̎̃̈́́̓͌̊̌̎͗̈̈̄̃̊̒̇̇̇͌́̅͑͋͐̈́̅̔͐́̄̄́̌̇͊̆̄͑͂͂͂͒͐̈́̉͊̃̀̅͑̐̅̋̎͒̈́̈́̋̿͛̐̓̈́͒̏̈͛̈́̾̓͌̈́̅̌̃͂̒̐̋̈́͐͂̉̍̄͋͋̇̈́́͆̊̅̍͋̏̊̎̎͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̨̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̺̜̪̖͇̝̙̣̫̬̘̲̮̝̗̫̱̤̮̫͓̦͓͖̻̖̤̠̺̣̟̲̠̬̪̠͔̹̜̙͈̗̗̲̳͍̺͓̘̬̜̗̭̖̘͈͇͍̦̗̲̦͓̞̩̣̜̯̱̗̪̞̳̫̥͇͍̩̤̖̩͓̼̮̩̤̥̮̘̳̼̤̳̙̱̱̗̬͈̳͍͓͖̭͉̺̼͎̟͚̘̞͓͍̰̩̣̬̰͚̬̟̲̱̹͈͓̪͚̝̖̼̙̥̙͉͎̰͍̫̮̣̩͕̗̬̘̳̻̝̱̤̳̜̝͚͍̫̗͍͕̖̤̦̬̩̠͍̬̣͉̣̰̹̬̠͕̩̯̱̖̟̻̮̼̞͈͍̠͙͕̥̜̲̯̞̜̯͎̱̲̳̠͉̰͍̫͇̟̟̫͎͓̲͎̻̲̝̥̱͕̱̣̺̻̗͉̝͎̩̦̙͌̅́̓͐̇̒̆́͋̆̆̋̋̎̌͂̃̽̈́̈́̆͗̈́̾̽̓̃͒̌̿̍̌̓́̇͐̀̃̂̿̽̿͋̀̂̔̽̽̅̇́̌̄̊̅͆͌͋̍̓͒̌̑͌̓́̽͊̌͑̓̍̍̒̈́̐̿̈́̀͑̈́̿͑̓̆̅͗̔̆̍̈́̐̇̈́́̃͌̿̆̒́̌͋̊͛̔̽͌̂́̔͊̈͑̈́͑̑̔͆̏̈́̈́̑̎̍́̃̂͛̈́̎͛͋̍̇̍̑͊̈̏̔͆̓̇͆͗̀͆̈́͒̎̇͊̿͛̇̈́̂͗̐̇͑̓̏̃̀͛͑̎̔͊̆͒̋̉̀͑̍̍́̏̓͊̔̔̓̂̾̃̄͛͑̿̇̍̎͂̄͂̀̾̈̊̎̓̍̋̈́́̽̓̿̋̓͋̋̊͛̆̆̏̑̌̽͑̓͐̊̅̏̈́̓͒̃̊̆̍͋͊̉̾͋͆͊̂͒̒́̈́̎̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỠ̸̡̨̢̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̛̛̬̠̣̙̟̪͔̻̱̦̠̬̜͚̞̦̥̮̯̫̜͈͔͚͖͕͇̯̰̬̯̤̬̤͖̜̗̙̥̼͖̦̟̲̖̬̯̺͇̘̤̰̠̼͈̗̪̹̱͓̰̠̬̞͔͈̲̣̬̝̼͎̟̼̰͍̪̖͕̝̮̹̞̥͈̱̪̠̰̲̮̫̱̣̖̪͈͔̣̪̖̗̘̗͔͈̙͍͙̫̩̹̗͎̫̺̥̱͖̝̞̙̬͖̥̟͉͔̝͉͙̰͈̭̜̗̤̙̪̳̟͕̳̟̱̻͖͕̲̺̜̞̤̥̳̞͔̩̘̭̺̱͇̹̲̫̩̫͈͓̭̟̟̦̬͕͙͚͓̲̜̺͈̺̹̗͉̜͖͖̗̮͍̙̗̝͔̼̩͇̽̑̌͒͐͌̓̒̔͗̽͐̉͂̐̇̍͗̽̂́̽̐͂̑̐͗̾̔̆̍̊̇̓̑̔̒̍̒̀̈́̒̔̀̀͂́͋͂́̓̊́́̾̏̑͛͂͐́̋̉͆̄͋̇̂̍̅͐̌̉͗̈̎͒͛̓̇͑͑̄̅̀͒̎̇́̀́̃̇̿̑͑̃͊̀̒̽̓͐̒̓͒̇̀̔̉͐̅̈́̾̂͌̈́̋̈͑̾̊̽̈́̃̈́̂͗͗̅̍̅̊̉͐͒͗̈́͒̎́͑͊̈́͌̓̂̊͆̄͂̀͐̌̆̓͗̓̋̌͗͐̌̍͋̂̑̑̃̍̓͌̊̑̋̓́̚͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̰̘̥̘̜͇̳͈̞͈̙̳͓̯͍̮̼͉͓͎̝̻͎̖͔̠̱̗͖̗͓̲͖̙̹͙̱͙̺͙͖̬̦̮̺̞͎̘̦̙͇̗͔̰̮͍̖̹̞͇̟̠̭͕̦̱͚͚̼̪͚̣̼̖̠̱͇̟̮̖̲̩͈͈̬̞̩̺͉͓̖̺̱̲̫̗̙̺͍̜̝͖̦̜̖̩̭̟̻̦̙͈̻̥͓̞̜̜̫͔͚͔̻͍͎̭̤̹̙̲̩̯͇̘̺͍͎͔̝̪̞̪̳̮̲͖͇̫͉͚̺̜̹̹̞̝̲̥͙̝̬̭͙̙̭͖͇͍̩͓̤̣̣͔̺̜̝̮͍͙̖̦̲̹̺͈̼̦̙͕̝̭̩̙̻̞̹̭͚̫̣̗̟̰͉̩̣͛̀͛̒̂͋́͆̀̅́̀̏͐̅̐͆̒̒̿̀̂͑͊̑́̽̃̃̿̿̓͑͐͑̂͑̂̽̎͛̍͊̇̓̏̆͐̍͋̅̏̈́́͑́̄̊̃͗͆̾̐̽̉̀́̊̂̈́̆̀̽̉̅̐͊́̑̉̿̑̈́̑̔͐̈́̽͂̿̅͒͑͗̈́̃́͑͌͊͐͋̊̽̆̑̑̋͑̅̍̈̃̓͊͐́͌̋̾̌̈́̀͑͒̊̀̇̌̽̓̑͋̈̉͒͋̑̋́͛͂̈͒̿̿̿̿̅̋̉̽̾͑̒̎̅̅͗̓͛͛̀̎͊͊͛́̑̋̂̊͒̏͐́̃̀͊̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̢̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̖̞̞̤̺̫̗̩̣̺̼̰̺̪̠̝̼͙̖̮͉͕̞̦̤̣͍̬̥̝̲̤̭̝̮̘͎͉̥̦̫̣̙̞̰͙͓͖͚͓̜̫̦̬̠̗̟̭̠̙͇͓̼̗̩̠̯̗͓̬̫̺̟͕̙͎̬̩̭̗̱͓̭̤̰͇̄̈́͂̈́̃͛̈́̍͗̀̓̏̇̾͛͐̀̾̇̈́̄́̇͐͋̄́̐͒͌̇̃̓͑̀́̐̑͐̾̾̑̓́̑̐̃̽̈́̌͋͊͂̆̊́̽̇̃̌̿̏̀̓͊͐͒͂̏̅̋͂̅͋͐͐͆̏͂̔̒̌͗͋̽͑͗͒̎̆͌̌̂̿̒́̆́͛̂͗̔̇̀̈͋̅̿̏͒͑́̅͒̏̆̉͗̇̒̏̈̎̊̃͗̃̔̑͑̽̌̑̃̋͑̓͛́̈́̉̋͋̈́́͐͋͒͋̀̒̀͆̈́͊̽̏̊̃̃̓̆͛̃́̋̐̊́͑͊͆̐̾̔̾̿̏͂̏͒̔̆͒̿̒͌̄̉̈́̎̓̍̈́̇̌̈͊̒͗͌͛̈́̌̊̌̏̅͋̃͋͑́̃̈́͗̂̋͐́́̑̄̈́̃̊̂͊̈́̆͒́͑̄̾̏̉͌͛̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ŕ̵̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̱̞͖̼͚̗͙͙̤̘̻͎̦̟͇̙̲̦̰͙̦̭͙̠͎̠̘̟̼̟̝̤̟̤̳̠͇͔͙͙͚͔͓̮̻̟̞̱̖̹̺̤̪̲͖̱̦̜͉̜͕̤͙̰̮̝̼̦̭̤͔͕͔͖̝̬͔̜̼̝̖̝̗̣͙̻̬̩͔̫̻̬̻̩̩͉̹̳̦̣͚̰̘̟̼̱̪̙̝̲̩̙̹͔̖̞̦͍̩̣͕͈̫̱̖̾̅̏̀̿̎͗̄̽̊̔̌͌̿͌͛̐̀̾̏̐̉̎͑̎̓͊̓͌̔́͑͊̋̄͗́́̇́͆̋̒͑̈́͛̿̎̍̀͛̅̊̈́̾̓̃̀̔̈́̾͌̑̓͋̀̆̓̿̐̆̂̆̏̄̈́̄̀̃̆́̿̀̂̐̊̀̂̏̋̎̄̿̉̃͌͛͗̊̂̾͛̀̓̓͐̈́̑̔̀̃̑͛͆̊͒̍͆̀̈́̔̉̀͋̈̄̀̿̋͛̆̌̀̑̊̿̎̍͛̈̂̈̒̀̾̑̍̐̓̂̌͗̄͐͒̽̆̾̍̉̎̃͐͗̈́͌͐̌̀̂̑́̈̀̋͒̑̽́̀̈́͛͂̆̑̉̿̂̐͂̀̍͗̾̾̈́̅͑͒̇̈́̀̋̓̎̊̈̈́̽̍̽̀̑̓̀͐̈́̉̉́̈̓̇̈́͂͌̅̊̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̷̢̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̢̧̢̛͉̘̘͍̠̰͚͚̘̪̲̙͙̩͈̖̺̼̞͇͖̠̬̝͓̼̬̝̰͉͖̭̤̻̺̦͍̯̘̠͔͔̳̫̺̳̱͉͙̙̫̣̲̱̺͍̟̫̹̝̯̬̣̗͍̺̟͎̠̪̥̮̲̻̻̩̖̰̹̭̘̲͙̖͇͈̝̱̙͍̞̲͇̩̪̳̜̟͓͈̩̰̟͎͇̠̠͓̫͇̖͖̳̩͔͓̘̝̝̳͔͚̫̝͇͓̹͍̗̬̮̩̤̯͉̣̯̀̀͗̒̾͗̈́̈́͗̅́̽̀̽̀͒̾̓̅̀̒̅̒̈́̀̇́̐̃̑̑̌̌̃̾̂̈̔̅̀͆̈́̈́̓̽̓͛̃̈́̿̈̓̃̾̎̿͆̈́̎̃͋̃̅̌͆͌̉̊̂͒͂̀̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅḁ̷̡̡̧̢̡̛̖͓͖͈͕̰̼̻̜̟̙͚̘̥̼͖̖̪̯̠̗͔͙̱̣̻͙̻̦̤͍̜̫̻͕̻̘͔̘͕̘̹̣͓͈̯̣̜͙̝̭͕͎̥̖̩̼͙̘͔̮̖̪͕̣͙͕̙͙͍̦̖̤̈́̀̓́̒̄̅̈́̑̓́̒́̄͆̓̂̐̿́̄͐͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̴̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͉̺͙͕̺͓̩̲̬̬̙̬͔͈̣̦͍̟̫̤̰̤͇͔͎̫͖͔̻͔̹͕̯̱̭̲̦̞͈̩̹̰̩̺͙̲̥̺̙̙̣͇͕̜̗̗̯̯͙̬͎͚̱̜͔̤͕̙̲̖̩̗̜̬͓̝̝͍̜̤̹̟̩̥͙͎̪̠͙͎̗̣̣͕̯͓̯̖̪̦̤̗̻̞̘͇̖̻̼͈͈͓̝͇̜̦̜͕͙͎̯͉̹̯̳͓̞̘̠͔̱̤̻͙̻͕̻̬̺͓̦̹͔̟̙͙̻͍̦̱͉̰͓̦͚̩͎͙̥̻̳̠̼͉̳̹͉͖̱̥̱̻̮̬͈̲̼̺̜̞͓̩̝͕̝̖̭͕̖̺̮̗͎͈͂̀̓͗̈̔̍͛͒̎̐̅͂̑̒̊͌͂͗͑̈́͋̈́̏̅̍͂̓̊̃͐̂̈́̒̈̏́̽̈́́̀̋̎̌̒̆͊̍̎̋͗̈́̅̍͊́͋͒̓̇͋̌̅̓̍̊͒͒͑̈́̇̂́́̎̍̾̓̆͐̄͒̍̓̔͗̏̋͆̾̒͐͗̒͑̉̂̒̏͋̔̿̎̇̽͑̀̌͂̄̽̆̀̈́͊̓̏̉͋̒́̈͑̿͗̓͌̋̌͂̃̋̓́̊͆͛͌͋̇̔͋̌́̈́̽̅͒̅͊̄̇̔̆̔́̽͗̂̓̉́̑̑̍́̈́̒̄̾̍͋͒̍͒͌̽̌́̈́̌͒̏̓̔̏͆͑̉̒̓̈́͊̈́̈͐͑͗̀̎̽͋̀̐́͐͂́͒́̀̓̀̑͗̈́̓̈́̊͆́̒̀̃̓͗̊͌̊̿͆̎͐̿͑͊̄̽̃̉̐̉̾̌͂̽̍̐͋̍̐̌̈́̋̀͊̔́͛̈́̾̊͛̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅļ̴̨̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̙̩̳͚̲͍̞̝̖̠̝͈̱̩͖͙̼̱̗̱͈̝͈̣̹̫̭͕̠͖̠͔̤̯̱̠̗̤̩̭̟͚̩̻͖͍̰̬̯͍̬̜̞̞̲̲͉͚̖̥͕̰̰̫͓̩̲͕̘̙̙̅̽̊̋̊̈́͛̅̓̎̆͆͂͐͐̓͐̏̀̄͐͋̎̏̏̿̎͆̂͑̓̏̎́̾̋͗̈́͋͌͆̏̃̂̅́̇̿͌̒͆̃̒̌͒͐̌̐̏̓̋̊̈́̈́̈́̀̆͗̆̎̑͆̿̿̃̍̾̎̈̊͗̂̋͒̈́͐͌̑̄̍́̈́͆͛̅̾͒͌̈́̇̀̆͑̂̅́̿̿͌̎̈͐̈̒̈̈̑͑͗̅̌̍͊̉̅̐͂̄̋̽͋̀̓́̐́̓͛͑́̎̇͊̽̾̉̉̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅẙ̸̡̡̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̘̰̲̳͙̹̫̮͓̠̬̱̠̰͔̹͍͎͈̪͚̺͕̘̬̝̰͈̥̰͚̜̬̮̰̬̲̹͔̳͍̻̲͖̠̮̟̳̝̪͙̲͎̭̭͎͈̠͔̰̹̝̜̹̳̼͍̯̳̹͕̥̼̝̦̘̥̬͇͔͎͈̤̻̪̖̳̤͉̝͚̙͔͙̯͙̯̻̠͔͉͚̘̬̙̣̦̘̭̭̦͉̙̳̝̺̮͇̥͔̬̯͎̩̗̖͓͎̗͚̩̙̘̻̞͍͇̦̬̖̼̼̖̺̯̦̺̹̫͙͉̙̦̗̙̫̩̪̝̜̦̩̲̙̖͉̹͖͍͙̘̞̦̰̗̰̪͇̝̬̬̫͕͓̞̺̲͈̣̝̰͎̩͖̳̯̞̤̫̝͕͙̬͖̘̰̦̬̟̘̙͍̠͎͚̙̬͕͍͎̠͓͇̫̲̞̫̱͖̻̯̲̟͓̺̗̗̙̤̳̘͙̜̬͔͖̲̟̯̲̦̂̓̌̒͋̋̿̈́̋͋̈́̀̍̀̾̏̄̋̽͗̎̇̊͐͊̀̊̓̌͑̉̊͒͊̒͌́̿͛̃̎̿̎̉̿̏̀̓̓̔̀͂̆͐̀̾͂̇̅̂̔̏͐͊͑́̀̒̓̈́̋̃͛̅͒̈́̀̐͗̀̐̏̾͑̄̂͑̏̒̂̀͆̄́̄͌̎̾̈͒͂́́͒̄̊̌͑̓͋̌͆̋͗̍̉͐̅̿̈́̓̈́̋̓́͂̅̈́̈́̈́̿͑̽̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̿̍̃́̍̒͌̉̍̄̅̉̐̅̃͋͛̈́̋̍̓̀̑͛͑̀̒͒̄̋͛̆͐̿́͒̈́̄́̍̓̀̇̊̈̐̉͋̐͌͑̉͂̈̿͊̈́̓̄̓̽͂̀̈̀̾̑̎̒̂̄̈̔̃̈̅̾͐̔̐̏́̈́̿̃̐́͆̈́̉̽̔̅̑̉̒̄͂̌̄̏̃̋̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝m̴̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛͉̬̮̘̪͈̭̖̲̳̲̯̞̹̗̠̹͍̳̯̳̜͖͓̫̝̥̫̮̩̹͍͓̯̩̪̖̪̺͙̭̹͈̭͓̹̺̗͈͙͚̟͓̰̲̲͔̯͍͓̙͓̘̘̮̝̩͍̠͈͕̖̞̟̳̗̙̬̩̼̬̯͍̦͕̦̣̬̜̹͕̘̭̖̲̜͕̜͓͔͖̹̜̳̥̮̪͚̼̮͉̪̭͔̤̙͕̩͉̫̤̒͌̓̅̆̈́̽̇̈̓̀͂̿̾̇̿͗̑̊̒͗̆̀̏̊̽̐̃̋͆͌̊͐̈̄̀͑͌̔̄̏͒̄͋̋̅̂̄́͂̾͒̅̃̀͊͊̋̃̈́̽̉͌̉̎͆̊̎̽̆̏̇̀͂̀̄̌͛̇̉̀̾̎̎̉̃̏̓̑͗͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅa̷̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̮̝̙̙̲̠̫̥̱̮̻̘̜͚͕̪̦̣̜͍̖͔̮̝̳̩̞̪͔͎̳̺͚̹͖̭̹͛̐̏̈́̓̅̓̍͗̎͂̾̂͛̈́̉͋̑́̓̏̌͐̑̀͂́̔̈̏̍͛̐͊͆̈́̒̈́̄̉͆̋̄̒̿̊̀͐̔̈̉̓̂́͛̓̏͛͆̿͑̒̈̾̊̔̓̀̍͂̎́̾̈́͌̓̿̌͌̉͑͑͆̈́͛̀̈́̍͆͊͌̂̋̈́͊͛̿̏̀͑̀̓͌̿̋̊͂̊̐̓̈́̎̒̎̽̾̏͌͆̎̓͋̔̀̀̉̓̈͊̓̀̈́̄̎̓́͂̽͒̔͗͛̓͑̄͛̌̏̅̽̿͐̈͌͐̄̋̂̽̑̈́̎́̋͛̈́̌̆̓̿̈́͑̋̑̓͗̆̔̋̈́̓̊̋̔̾̀̌̌̋́̂̿̀̄̒̒̀́͒̀̑̽̅͊͐̀̈́́̇̆͐̀̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅk̴̨̨̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̙͉͓̗̱̩̻̹̣͖̗͔͔͈̬͉̳̫̝̘͉̟̱̤͖̙̞̮̞̳̦̱̣̩̹̼̝̳̞͈̟̼͖̦̪̳͕͇̱͉̱̩̱̤̳̻̥̫̦̥̥̮̪͙͚͍̠̤̺̩̞̪̭͍̓̓͊̒͗̀͋̈́̃̅̌͂̏̅̍͌̒̍̓̄̄̃̀͗̎̔̌̓̄̈̉͆̏̒̀̀͑̊͌͗̔͆̐̒̎̽͗̈́͊̿̊͑͛̇̌̋͒̉̏͋̍̊́̈̀̃̈́̓̒͐̌̅̀͊̌̽̈́͆͊̀̔̐̓̐̾̑̉́̄͂̿̋̎̈́̀́̇͌͑̓́̈́̋̈́́̈́̓̐́̿̊̆̊̈́̄̍̊̀̽̈̓̈̉͐͋̋͒͐̔͌͋̆͊͊̎͂̈̈́͐̉̾̈͆̆̈́͐̕̕̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̸̢̛̛̯̖͙̥̪͇̳͇̝̺͍͚͓̞͚͕̞̞̞̥̣̮̠̘̻̱̎̈̄̽̌͌̈̋̈́̈́͂͐̑̉̂͗̓͆̑̋͑̿̂̄͊́̉̆̾̍̅̑̏̈̋͑̈́̏̌͌̈́̾͗̀̏̀́̏̎̀̑̾͑͗́͋̈́̾̽͋̊̔̅̓̓̅̃̆̓̄͒̄͐͗̽̀͊͆̊̇̃̄̋́̕̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̨̢̢̧̛̛̥͎͚͎̬͎̜̩̥̜̣̮͖̱͕̙̳̮̟͕̦̦̀̒͌̎͆̍̔̅̓̈́̀͂̂͒̇̽̀͗́̌̑͒͂̎̈́́̿͋̎̽̿̍̒̎̈́̾̈́̐͗̓̔̄̿͊̎̈́͊̄̽̄̚̚̚̚̕̕͠s̵̨̧̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̛͉͔̦̟̗̜͔͕̬̘̞̬̠̘͓̗̣̟͚̲̥̪̠̯̣̪̭͇͖̟̫̝̻͔͖̙͈̗̝̖̭͕̝̮̫̫̳̝͖͎̖͔͍͇͕͕̱͍̼̝̣̪̠̣͚͔̼͍͚̬̪͕͖̼̪̫͎̯̰̥̹̖̙͔͈̘̠͉͙͕̱̞͍͉͕̲̠̯̼̙̞̟̳͉͖̼̼̹̙̭̳͔͚̬͚͕̜͉͉̙͙̙̯͓̖̦͖͔̥̺͉̭͖̜̐͒̽̒͑̇̎̾̀̐̀̂̎͛̓̂̈́͊͂͑̅̌̉́̽͆͑͒̈́̓̉̏̐́̿̈́͒́̀̂̀͊̔́͊̐̓̔͗͊͆͗̈́̽͆́͗͑͗̇̐͆͌̑͐̔͗͛͊̓̀̀̇̈́̀̀̆͐͐̈́́́̑̑̋͑̔͂̀̓̿̎̔͆̈́̓͊̈̉́̋̌̄͒̄͌́͗̌̊́̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅë̴̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̧̛̛̩͉̻̮̦̖̜͓̺̝̝̳̬̼͕͇͎͍̝̫̩̣̦͖̘̱̠͔̤͖̟̩̭̪̫̻̲͖̥̳̻͔͈̖̜̙̹̺̥̲̝̳̖͚̯͈̮͍̹͔̟͔͙͎̮̱̮̩͇̹͉̘̯̘̟̰̜̣̥̙͚͓̣̼̤̲͉͓͓̗̬̰̝̥͖͈̖̘͔͍͓̫͈̲̝͖̩͈̺̰͎̩͈̺̘̹͓͙͖̭̻͕̦̝̣̙̠̹̼͈̥͔́̄̓̃̈́̋́̀̉̇͆̍̓̿̆͌̄̏̿̈́̏͛̔͑̓̉́͗̈̊͗͂̈́͆̓̓̈́͗̀̊̂̐͊̇̾͋͛̓͋̂̈́̓̑͂́̈́͒̌̅̇̂̾̑̓̇̓̇̓̀̇̅̊͆̾͗̀̀̃͒͑̌͂͑̑̀͑͂̅͋͆͛̊́͗͊̍͒̉̐̏̊́̋̈́̑͛̈́͘͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠n̴̨̧̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̛̪̫̬̞͉͈̟̺͕̯̭͍̗͓̟͎̲̲̺̻̩̙͓̫̼͙̙̰̲̫͖͖̗͖̝̠̗̩̯̙̻̱̭̫̮̪͇̞͕̺͚͇͎̦͎̜̺͇̜̩̲̼̯̘͍̣̟̤̫͕͕̲̘̦̮̹̦̘͚̜̝̦̩̱̻̻͚̜̮̩͔̪̳̙̟͚͇̜̲͙̠̱̳͕̟͈̜͔̲̰̠̖͈̣̫͖͓͓̟͖̦͎̖̝̅͑̐̑͑̒̄̈́́͒̐̎́͂̈́̍̄͒̑̆̂̐̑̒̋̇͌͗̆̓̈́̐̄̊̾̏͐̈́̃̈̽́̀̀̇͆̔͒̏͑͋̾̀̌͋̓̔͗̓͒̇͊̎̊̽̅̂̾̇͊̀͋̀́̈̿̒̌̓̏͋͊͛̿̽̓̒͗͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̷̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̭͉͖̱͈͕̼͖̰̟͙̯̻̬̰̟̬͎̤̺̺͈̺͈̘̦̝̬̲̙̫̲̪̫̜̙̞͇̝̼̠͓̪̮͉̗̟͔͉͉͓̹̼͉̬̞̼̜̲̪̰̹̝̯̦͕̠̱͚͚͖̝̜̘̬̼̗̜̼̩͍͖̘̖͈͖̦̼͔̟̟̤̭̙̙͚̗̺͍͔͔̠̱̥͍̳̰͈̥̹͔̤͕̠̗͖̻̙̣͇̯̺̪̳̹͖̟͎̜̦̘͉̠̱̣̣͚̜͙̳̦̖̪̞̼̥̭̘͎̼̹̫̳͉̜̳̰̯̪͔̱̝͒̋̐̆͊͋̒̔͋͒̈̾̓̈́͌͊̌̿̈́͑̽̄͒̃̈́̆̈̉́̍̉̋̈̓̀̈̿͋́͌̊͌̒̀̽̔̾̑͐͐͂̃̃̒̏̃̐͑̎̌̌̿̒͊̋̑̐̍̂͂̋̉̏̑̿̃̄̉͌̅̏̈̽̈́͌͛͊̐́̐̌͊͌̀́̌̐̀̆͑͐̂̐̄̑̆̏́͋͆̈́̂̇̈́̌͌̉͌̈́͊̋̎̈́͑̊̍̆͐̂͌̑͑͋͂́͒̿̒̈́͂͊̂̈́͊̽̅̑͌͊̆̿̐̐̈́̋̅̒̈́̊̑̔̆͋̀̑̋̊̀͒̈͒̏̿͌̓͐͂̒̀̀̐͗͐͗͒͛̄̿̏͗̔̿̐̅̒̾̏̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̡̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̢̡͔̲̰͔̠̗̠̭̞̭͍͎̦̲̝͔̖̥̪̜̪̘̺̖̫̺̳͇̱̙͉̰̘̩̮̰͙͚̣̯͎̥̥̳̣͕̠̺̜̗̙̲̻͖̭̪̤̼͉̱̝͓̪͇͍̝̬̠͓͕̟͖̥̳̞̜̳̜̖̭̦͓̮̯̣̼̟̼͉̖̲͇̞̫̳̲̦̠̙̱̹̰̖͈͎̱̭͎̭̞̗̳̼̺̱̰̻̩̣̥̩͚̤͓̙̤͓̭͙̫͍̘̩͚̥̖̞̮̖̮̻̞̳͓̮̳̞̮͍͇̰̼̝̯̹̬̼̬̺̩̝͎̞̺̼̙̗̠̩͕̞̘̣̖͈͇̳͔̩͕̤̹̻̼͕̺̰͉̗̳̺̦̜͇̜̙͇͎̳͉̱̳͇̲̙̼̇̾́͒̔̽̃̄̒͆͑͆̈́̃͂͒̒͌̔̃͒̑̾͒̃̄̃͋̂̎́͂̍̇̓̀̉̄͑̂̅͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅ.̶̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̛̦̟̖̰͙̹̬̜̼͓͖̺̞̳͈͎͓̠̲̲͚̻̬̘̫̟͔̱̥̬̜̲̺̜̜̻̗̳͚̞̺̠͎͔̙̱͙̭̰̻̼̗͈̬̹͇͙͓̣͇̱̦̪̟̱̜͔̠͚̼̩̗̺͔̟̦͖̤̙̰̭̮̩̱̖̤̩͍̝̪̰͍̙̼͙̣̠̖̑̄̇̈́͆̅̉̋́̀̔̊͌̌́͌̾̊̀̉͗̓̽̋͌̄̆̎̑̿̽͗͗̈́̔̏̂͗̿̅̾̒̓̐͒̂͂̀̀͒̈́̾̔̂͌͗̄̉̿̌͗̿̾͗̑̋͋̐̃̾̅̽̓͗̏͆́͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̨̧̢̡̛̛̝̫̲͍͕̘̮̖̜͎̟̟͉͙̙͓͚̮̦̝̲͕̠̹̣̥̭̭̬̝̞̳̳̝̹̭̺̖̟̗̤̰̗͎̲̟̦̯͎͕̲͇͈̱̤̪̳̮͉̥͓̼̬̞̪̱̳̟̲͉̫͇͈̺̪͈̱̪̙͔̠̥̥̖̟͙̺̱͔̮̝͖̺͇̩͙̳̗͇͖͇̟͇̹̭͖͇͚̥̘̦͉̫̹͉͍̻̬̹̜̦͍̱͍̠͓̝̞͕̻̠͎̼̼̞̯͓͈͚̟̥̻̱͓̠̭̼̬̳̮̦͕̪̫̬͔̗͚͉͍̪͍̘̟̙̖͔̻̲̟̗͙̱͇̪͉̩̬̙̭͖̩͕͓̳̰͈͙̩̯̮̩͓͙̤̜͓̖̟̹̥̞̮͎͚̺̻̻̳͖̲͎̠̞̹̟̬̘̹̤̤̭̿̂͛̎́̍͂̆̆̊̐͒͛̀͛́̎̓̈̈́̍͆̉͗́̄̒͒̾͑̀̊̿̑̈̍̎̐̐̽͒͌̃͗̇̑̇̊̀͊̇̒͑̌̽̋̂͗̀͒̏̀̋̽͐̌̓́̃̉̀̅́̇̈́̀̋̀͂͐̊̓́̈͊̑̐͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƠ̴̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̛̹̩͚̹̠͙̪͍̟̪̮̘̖̻̟̻͉̣͓̝͓̭̫̺̦͈̺͚͕̙̺͚̼̰̰͎̣͙͖̖̫̠͕̥̱̠̣̳͚̪̼̼̠̞͉̪̭̙̳̗͇̼̯͖̝̣͍̭̱͉͓͙̰̳̠͙̜͎͕̱͙̲̟̪̗̘̳̘̳̻͈̠͉̯̮̼͎͈͙̫̯̪̭̺̗͈̜̱͓͖̪̰͉̘̤̥̣̲̰͇̗̦̝̯̙͈̞̤̓̌̾̏̓͌̽̾̑̃̓̒́͆͛̍͊̃̏͋͒̏̂̾̉́͂̀̊̒̐̾̿͂̓̋̎́̊̓̈̂̽̽̋̃̊͛͛̋̅͂͗͆̾́̒̊̀̔́̉̓̊̿̎̋́͒̎̋̓̃̇̾́̌̽͑̾̓̒̇͐̑̌̇͛̅̑̿̋͗̆̇͂̀͑͒̈̔́͗̔̅̈͂̓̏͂͛͗̎̽͘͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̼̭̩̻͓̝̮͚͚͓̯͉̩̱̱͈̰̮͉̭̯̻͉̦͎̪͓͙̪͖͍̩͓͍͉̣̻͙̠̮̭̣̩̮̼̞̳̦͙͕̘͓̞̮̯͚̜̼̙̰̹̜͖̪̦͕̥̖̩̻͎̙͖̯̞͕͎̱̹̞̙̠̟̼͉͉͕͇̩̫̟̞͍͍̰͖̹͇͙̮͎̱̻̦̪͖͍̪̭̹͓͚̘͎̞̥͉̣̲̫͕̤̟̘̮͚̤̤̮̰̞̰̘̬̺͍̺̭̫͔̬̙̼̻̣͔͈̗͓̱̻̮̪͓̦̻͓͙̜͎̮̱̳͖̖̬͍͈̺̦͚̲͔̻̯̞̺̙̘͎̦̠͉̼̜͎̭̱̱̫̝͚̗̟̘̯͙̙̠̫͓͍̲͔̫͔̳̟̖̳̹͖͇͖̬̲̩͇̹͍̭̫͍̪̥̩̖̣͚̘̻̼̜̽̈̂̾́́͗̿͂̇̔̀͒͑͊̐̊̏̓͛̋̒̄̈͋̉̃́̍̆̐͋̓̀̔̊͒̒̒́̐̔̎̆̋͂̎͊̐̈́͛̀̄̓͌̃̂̇̾͑̊̒͋͑͆͊̓̅̎̌͂̀̅̈́̒̋̊͌̾̊̒͂̀̎͋͊̃̉̑̆́̆̀̈̆͗̽̀̔̐̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̛͇̝͔̳͉̗̰̺̣͔̲̞͚̣̙͍̥̲̬̼͈͔͙̞̳̖̞̬̬̘͇̖̰̬̻̲̣̜̥̩̞͇͖̻̞̩̜͍̖̮̺̜͖̠̘͕̺̮͚̫̖͓͈͔̯̻͈̙̳̙͍̖̰̹͈͔̗͓̿̔̋̏͗̊̍̒͊̆̏͛̏̒̈́̈͒͑̽̄̀̀̀̓̐̀͗͂͒͛̀̀̐́̉̐̂̈́̂̈͛͐̈́͆͋̀̃͌̃͌̄́̐̽̊͌̉̈̓̂̾̈̉͗́͌̇͌̈́̾̓̀̓̉͌͑̿̅̂̈́̊̔̏́̂̿͐́̎̀͌͑̓̀̌͋̍̑̓̀̇͆̄̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅw̷̨̢̧̡̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̥̩̖̠̲̭̳͓͙͈̥̩͓͕̫̙̤̞̱̘̝͍̼̝̜̙̻͔͈̹̤̞̙͇̣̪̙̱͎̥̰̳͇̠̝̜̯̝̹͍̝̺̺̳̖̮̻͕̪̰̻̘̭̗̰͕̼̪͇̬̗̗͔̪̙̩͓̹̗͙̦̝̮̻͉̪̠͔͖̥͙̱̼̱̯̪̰̩̝̩͇͍̲̘̯͍͇̗̙͚̺̞͔͙̰͍̜̱̫͖̣̺͍͓͓̼̥͔̯͈̺̰͉͎̜̙͕͉͙̙̖͈͕̥͍̠͙̩̲̪̥͙̳̙͎͇̻̞̘̖̰͙̯̞̲̖͔̱͔̣̭̳̗͓̻̜̖̤̳̪͚̦͖̘̱̗̳̭̥̭͙̣͓̹̗̱̥̟̦͓̠̼͎͓̦̞͕̪͇̪͍͉͓͓̦̯͎̼͔̲̳̜̲̟͉̲̟̥̱̱̳̯͇̫̭̠̟͔͓͙̲̓͌̽̌̇͐̊̄̅̒̐̋̄́͂̈́̐̽̔̈́͊̒͐́̇́̀͆̄͐̽͆̾͛̔̓͋̍͌̂̈̾̀̂̔͐̈̈́͌͌̀͂͛͌̍̅̂̇͋̔̊͒́̽͒̓͗͒͂̑̈̎̎̀̊͑͂̓͐̏́̉̍̍̉̔͌̍̏͆̏̍̄̈́͂̃̾̏̈́̈̅́̔̂̇̆̈́̽͛̊̈́͒̐̀͛̋̈̄̐̑̑̒͋̐̎̔́̀̇̀̃͗̈̒̈̉́́́̂̓̽̉̊͒̓̈͛͗̋̇͛̄͌̌͛̇̍̅̏͒͊́̄͐̀̌̒̉̇̒͑͒͂̂͐̅̇̇̿̊͋̓̂͌̔̆̽̓̑̋̆́͑̑̊̄͛̋͗͛́̿̀̀̈́̃̀̔͑̆̋̈́̉̔̀̆̆̇̉̏̄̍͒̓̐͂̐̌̑͋̾̎̀̽̈́̈̒̈́̎̿̈́̈́̐͑́͋̇̄̀͂̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̴̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̧̛̱͓̥͙̳̞̖̥̖̟̥̞̺̮̳̰̹͓͈̳̰̫̦͈͇̳̞̟͉̹͇̳̻͚̫̲̝͕͉̱͇̫̞̯̹͇̤͈͔̲͉͉̰̫͉͔̝̝̝̤̳̦̩̮̻̫̮̜͔̦̮̲͉̤͍̜̩̜̹̞̺̯̦̣͙̪͍̜̼̥̞̻̺͖̪̜̻̹͖̺̱̮̘̘̬̬̥͖̦̗̬̭͙͕̩̺͎͉̥̩̟̰̼̟̣̖̤͇̭̤̼̱̥̘̖̠̗̩̰̳̻̱̩̤̜͕̻̪̟͕̩͈̬̟̫̰͕̞̼̠͙̙͍̖̬̟̋͑͗͐̀̑̄͌̌͑̂̃̍͗͂͋͐̄͂̃̾̈́̅̂̆̐̇̌̀̏͗̾́̌͑̔̔͗͆̆̀͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅl̸̨̢̧̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̨̧̧̡̛̛̠̪̫̺͔̻͕̯̦̖͕̗͖̫̘̜̹̦̺̪̼̦̱͍͖͖͓̮̦̣̳̜̭̟̜̠̭̩̮͎̬̫̟̳̣̯͍̲̙̝̲͉͍̲̫̹̥̣̟͕̳̬̥̻̘͇̥̖̻̭͕͈͕̪͚̝͙̬̺̦̭̟̯͎̙̞͇͚̜͓͉̯͔͍͔̣̰̤͓͍̤̻͓̮̦̮̙͈̳͎̱̘͉̩̭̠̪͎̪̹̱̯̦̬̦̟̣͓͎͓̻̳̼̣̮̺̙̳̪̲̗̰̥̲̟̣̟͍̳̙͔͉̦̖̻͔̹͙̫̻̰̰͌̃̎̓̍̈́̌̈́̈́̾̈́͌͌̍̓͑͆͌̾̀̃͛͂͋̌̌͛͐̃͂̇͌̈́̊̀̈́̆̈́͆́͐͛̾̐͛͛̏̈̑̊̋̽̌͒̔͐̒̈́͒̐̓̓͊̋̓̄̀̈́̆̈́̅͋̑̂͌̉̆̊̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅļ̸̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̙̻̻͖͉̖̠̣͖̤̖͙̘̱̘̜̙̳̥̮̫̠̱̟̞͚̻̞͓̫̜͚̹̯̮̝̰̘̣̖͔͖͎̞̭̤͇̼̻̰͕̘̗̻̺̜̱͕̝̗͕̤͓̱̹͇̬̞̠͇̼͕̯͓͇̠̮̹̩̥̭̦̠͇͇͕̬̳̯̞̦̣̪͉̜͕͙̱̫͈̠͈̭̝͔̬͓͎̫̱̞͇͓͚͎͙̦̞͚̫̺͇̤̼͕̖̰͎̠͉̖̫̠͕͙̥̤̦̻̠̲͔͈̱̖͖̟̜̞̠̙͙̦̪̙̖̠̦̯̜̖̺͍̻̫̱͎͖͉̪͍̠̺͙̠̟̣̱̜͇̝̲̲̻̟̐̀͌̽̋̈̄̀͆̔͛́̿͐̓̔͗̀̏͊̋̔̄̄́̈́͂̃̃̓̿͊̎̽̀̓̋͐͑̇́͂̾̈́̃̃͊͋͛̉̃͋̊̉̔̇̓̊̍̉̓̈́͒̑͌̿̉̃̉͗̓͒͑̾̈̏̓̎̊̋͒̈̈́̐̇̌̍̀͑́͋̋̀̎̍͐̍̈̎̿̈́̽̂́̈́͌̈́̀͒̉̾̀͆̿́͛́̆̈́̋̆͑̄̓̈́̍̊͆̐̈̇͌́͌̀́͛̒͋͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̧̨̨̛̺̝͓̭̘̻̗̻̙͔͖̫̜̰̩̭͇̫̫̳͖̫͍͓̞̣̹͎̖̮̜̲̘͙̹͎͍̭̗̞̺̞͔̯͍̰̫̩̗͉͖͈̯͙̮̼͈̬̺̼̻̝̯̫͓͉͎̦̞̠̲̝̻͉̙̼̫͎̰̝̩̰̘̪̟͈͇̣̣̱̼͈̼͓͇̪̼̫͔̫̻̪͔̘̣̠̼̟͓͎̬͕̹̘̜͖͉̭͙͈̪͍̙͎̖̠͕̮̫̠͖̤̠̲̜͓̮̖̳̖͔̯̝̼͖̣̳͙͔̟̪̼͉̟̼̺͚̫͓̝̩͓͕̰̦̞͚̞͓̰̥̫̪̣͕̺͙͖̟̗̘̭̳̜̩͖͈̮͓͖̩͇̻̟̝͈͓̬̲̥̗͇͍̮̰̫̫̞͖͈̬̬̻̱̗͓̭͎͎̺̭̪͈͉͚͙̯͖̫̫̫͍̞̭͖̣̞͎͍̭͔͉͓̦̜̼̒͑̋͒̀͆̄͆̅͑͂̎̋̉̐̄̒̎̉͑̽̔̍͐̈́͐̂̀̍̅̏̄̍̓͒̎̅̍͋̈́̅̈͌̓̔̈́͊̈̓̈̎͗͒̽̀̎͂͂͑̍̀̌̇͗̓̂̃̇̈́̇͌͐͂̍̄͂̀̑̐̀̐̾̃̎͒̓͑̓̍͛̿̆̊͐̈̓̋̎̂̔͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̢̡̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̛͖͇̺̲̱̲̗͕̩̙̫̩̪̥̱͙̼̼͎̪̭̤̘̗̲̳͖̦̥̹̯͕̭͚̩̻̩͈̲͙̹̳͍͙̬̙̮̺͖̥̥̘̤̫̫̱͉̣͔̳͎̲͈͔̫̱̘̼͚̗̠̤̖̮̠̰̳̭̖̭̦̩̰͉̲͎͓̱͉͚͉̟̥̹̤̘̳͉̳͔̱̳͉͈̺̘̗͙͚͕͊́́̇̐͌̂̃́̀́̊͒̃̌̄̀̾̈̍́̈́͛͌̊͛̐̐͗̉̽͋̐͒̌͛͂̾̽͌̉̈́̎͑̿̉̈̀̒̒̈́́̏͑̑̊̊̆̆͋̉̅̊̄̄͒́̔̕̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅƠ̴̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̗̖̺͎̳̜̮̭͚͔͍̝͍̮̺̼̳͎̪̗͚̙̲̪͔͓͈̦̗͚̱̭̣͉̤͓̫͎̘̞̠̖͚̟̻̦̤͈̝̥͇̯̰̬͈̦͚͉͉͎͇͓͎̣̘̟͓̺̞̪̙͇̳̥̹̗̗͉͉͙̺̖̣̮͉͇͚̝͉̪̳̙̻̲̙̹̰͕̭̮͉̲̳̙̫͍͓̖̟͍̮̯͈̩̝̪̯͇̥̦͈̥̝͎̗̼̖͕̭̞̪̹̞̘̬̻͉͓̦̳͉̥͙̙̙̘̥̹̙̦͉̜̰̤͈̫̬͉̹̣̥͔̙͍͈̣̫̩͓̖̮̜̬͉̘̹̭̦̯̥̥̞͓̦̥͖̈̓͊̽̈́̄͒͐̌͑̐͛͑̐͛̍̒̓͛͗̅͌̌̽̾̈́̾̈́̽̅̌̈́̊́͆̏̎̎̓͗́̒̓̈͋̇̆̇̋͊͐͛̑͌̎̋̈̏̀̑̉̃̿͌̇͊̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅh̴̨̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̞̫̱̬͖̗̠͚̱͖̗͉̮̘͎͎̠̤̭͙͈̝͉̭͓̦̱̳͈̺͇̤̙̹͚͖̳̞͙̹̟̳̖̼̳͎̬̫̺̹̞͙̠̹̺̲̝̯̮̘̖̳̫͇̣͉̞̤̹͕̦͇̪̻̭͓̤̘̙̩͈͉̣̮̜̰̦̰̘͈̺͖̺̰͍͉̯̘͚̻͍̣̘̹͉̪̙̼̤̻̟̱̟̫͖̜͖̥͈̯̝̘̭͇̖͇͓̲͇̬͚̠͙̫͓̜͉̲̳̞̼̫͔̍̌͐̇̊̈́̏̀̂̒̑̂͒̄̀̓̐̒̏͆̃̅̌̏̑̎̃̀̅̅̊̓̏̈̀̇̒͛͛̋̈̀̒̾̅̇̔̂̋̿̐̒͗̓͑̇͊̀̎̄̔͂̄̈́͆̉͛͂̊̀͗͂͂͊̽͌̒́̊̓̈́͒̎̆͋̿̎̾͆͑̒͑̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͈̟̜̗͈̣͍͕̟̠͙͉̮̣̥͉̪̘̣͓̯̖͉̳̻͍̩̹̘̫͙̝͓̮̘̲͓̹̼͈̯̯͔͔̤̮͙̫͈̝̯̼̺̥̜̩͓̠̘̠̜̮̠̠͖̭̬̰͔̂̇̍̑͒̓̐̅̂̍̓̓͐̓͒̂͛͗̀̓̌̎͊̿͗̂͒͆́́̈́͗̈́̈́̈́̀͛͐̆͛̄̋̒͋̈́̄̓̒̉͊͑̅͗̀̎̓̀͐̿̾͐́̈́́́̎̈́̏͛́̃͌͑̽̋̑̃̾̇̂̅̍͑͛͌̓̈́́̀̓͌͂̔̎̏͛̎̋̾̿͒̆̒͆̿̆͐̔̑̏͂̀̽͐̽͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅw̶̧̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̺̜̜̳̥̼̰̻͕̼̥͈͚͓̮̜͔̱̫̲̪͙̪͕̜̻̥̣̘̠̭̦̱̠̭̳͕̭̫̬͈̤̳̦̖͈̰͇̖͍̥̘͉̹̬̻͚̣̱̬̠̦̘͔̥͓̫͔̼̯̠̱̬͓̝͓͕͙͙̠̝̣̣̦̥̰͎̱͉̙̩̝̻̝͖͓̘̹̜̗͓̮̱̼͍̖̜̻͇̣̣̯͙̠͐͆̓́̄͆̐̈̌̍͊͑́͗̇̈́̄̆̀́̔̀̆̔̊̆̑͋̈́̂̅̽́̀̐̂͋̄̓̋͑̆̑̑̏̆̌͑͆̾̎́̿͊͒͑́͊͗̀̂̔̃̓͗̏̐̑̓̔̂͐̈̈́̔̽̊̇͑̌̈́̀́͗͊̑̓̌̎̒̇͌̃̀̇͛̅̃͆͂͐̈̅̑͒̇͂͛́͂̀̔̉̀͑̆̈́̓͑͆͌͛̈́̾͊̇́͋͐͂̎̾̿̆̓͗̈́̒͛́̐͆͐́͗͋̎̓̀̆̉͆̓͌̉͗͋̃̏͛͐̐̅̿̃̓̂͗͆̄̈́͌̊͋͋̎͗͋̈́͗̄͒͋́̾̇̀͐̀͂͒́̄̉́̄́͂̔̓͗͌́̇͛̑̽̂̽́͆͐̓͌̃̀̀̊̍͂̀̓̾̓̿͆͒̋̐͂́͒̐̒̓͂͊̂̀̍̓̏̍̅̀̄̋͗̈́̔̐͛͋̓̾̈̂̽̉̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅé̶̡̧̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̨̜͓͎̤͔͕̗͚͈̻̦̪̦̥͇̥̳̭͓͍̟̣͖̗̬̞̞̞͇̯̖̩̭̳̲̩̩̣̫̰̠̰̣͕̣̮̣̪̗̝͍̰̖̼͚̥̩̬̫̻̙̣̳̮̩͚͍̘̱̳̣̦̳̦̰̝̗̩͖̜̥̜̞͕̲̜͇͖̳̮̰͎͚̥̲̪̩̲̼̹̻̻̹̼͔͚̤͈̳͍͙̝̠̬̥̣̯͈̗̤̳͈͍̼̘͕̦͚̲̖̤̹͓̫̖̥̭̙̩̩̗̩͖̱̟͍̦͇̻͎̟͈̺̣̮̫̱̱̍̌̔́̏̑̎̂̒͗̃̒̓̈̇̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̸̡̧̡̨̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̞̗̤̞̹̹͕͙̥̺̦͚̯̹͙̫̗͔͎̬̬̣̖̦͙̣̤̯̩̣̜̳̲͈̱͎̟͙̤̻̺̘̺͔̞͉̜̰̩͎͙͔̹͎̱̺̗̮̞̼̫̙̱̺̘͔̠̰̝̹̜͈̪̠̭̱̬͓͍̫̦̙̙̮̮̲̮̤̘̙̱̬̥̘̲̠͉̗̠̯̝̘̮͍̖͔̻̩͕̥͙͓͔͕͚̠͙͚̮͇͙̱̦̩̯̺̪̤̰̻̜͖̻̤͓̞͙̮̪̞̙̞̹̜̭͙̺̝̭̱̤͈̙̩̤̹̳̺̙͔̖̟̯̦̹̥̖̯̙̱̈́͗͒̌͑̈́̏͊̔̉͛̊͗̈́̒́̀͐̒̀͋̄̇̀̔̀͆͌͗̓̄͊̇̊̉͋́͂͗̄͂͛̋̾̔̍̎̔͋̊̀̑͂̑̆͛͌̾̅͂̋͂̈́̏́̈́̿̑̓̅́̃̀̎͒̋͛̈̉͛̈́̒̈͛̈́́̆̊̐͋͌̀͋́̅̌̋̂͌́̔̿̏̍̈́̎̂̀̂̀̿̐͗̆̏̑̽̄̾͒͗̈͂̄̈́̀̃̓̈́̇̉̍̈́́͑̐̈͐̅͒͒͒̃́̓̀̇̆̏̎̂̉̊̀̅̈́̏̈́̾̓͊̋̈́̔̈́͐͑̾̽̑̈̔̔̅̐̀̏́̍̐̄͛̄̽̔͛̀̄̃͑̔̔͛̊́̀̇̐̏̈́̇̐̃̿̅̊͊̃̃̄̄̄̌́̈́̎͊̈͛̀͐́̓́͐͒̈̒̌̌̀̀̇͛́͋̈́̈́̀̅̈̌̇͆̿̃̐̓̽̓̄̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̶̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̢̧̛̛͔͍͇͈̲̫̦̣͈͕̮̟͍̩̜̘͙͔̭̫̭̫̮͉͉̟͈̜̫̖̲̖̯̠̬͎͈͓̻̬̩̳̠̬͕̗͖̠̻̦͙̖̖̞͈̰͉̤͓̻̼̯͙̣̗̩͈̣̥̙͍̖̯̹̗͖̥̟͓͉̫̭͔̜̪͕̻̦͕̰̖͍̗͈̬̣̪̼̪͖͖͈͎̝̹͉̯̹͍̹͉͖̹̰͉͈̭͓̫̜͍̺̯̲̘̰͈̠̯̭͎͍͎̪͉͚̞͓̫͔̳̝̹̻͎̦̝̙͈̩̝͉͖̙̫̪̱̳̜̤̞͔̠̙̙̬̙̲̩̖͙̲̯̟̟̩̝͚̭͎̝͎̰̰͓͕̼̩͍͚̳̫̮̯̟̜̙̪̹̻͚͚̩͈̰͙͉͙̻̫̠̟͔̠̫̙̦̮̪̲͕̘̦̺̤̝̩̥̘̖̹̜̲̝͖̥̯̮̼̠͈͉͖̮̮̬̪̻̦̂̾͌͋̏̔̔̓̒̈́́̈́̈̔̈͗̊́̾̀̈́̿́̓͌͊̀̀͑́̽́́̀̋̊̾̀͑̃̄̿̎́̄̽̈́̄̄̔́̈̈́͆̃̾͋͋̏̉̓̂̏̌̓̓͆̉̊̑̈́̊͛͋͊̈́̀̋͂̃̾̏̈́͂͋̏̃̔̀͛̀͋̊̌̾̅̍̋̀̓̆̈́̏͗́̂̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ?̷̧̢̢̨̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͕̖̪̙͓̩͎̣̪̬̙̤͔̼͙̤̪̙͎͍͍̯̞̥̦̘̬̻͕̳̻̲̦̣̣̻̘͔͈͇̞͙̜̲̦͖̫̭͚͉͖̣̤͈̝̜͎̞͖̜̜̣̞̥̳̞̳͚̰̟̣̗̯̦̯̮͈̣̭̳͈̪̜̪͕̯̤̤͙̹̼̤̳̰̹̫̦̺̙͚̟͖̥̥̱̳̝̘̰̰̲̥̫̳͇͍͖̖̖̤̫͚̬̣̩̜̩̰͚̞̦͍̪̥̬̹̭̟̰̖͓̗͓̱̬̼̜̻̱͖̖̭̥̲͉̞̺̪͉̯̞̭̟̱̙̤͎̼̞̦̭͇̖̙̩̯̥̟̙̺̗͍͉͔̦͎͎̮͔̹̘͕͓̪̙̥̟͇̭̦͕̖͕͓̫͚̺͇̤͉͉̼͚̗͇̮̤̫̬͈̠̻͖͇̲̪̪̜̭̫̝͍͉̝͈̲̪͕͖̫̭̗̣̥̘̮͉̱̣̙̊͊̈́̒̐̈́̾͊́̀̀̋̎̈͐̊͛̈́̋̄͂̊̂̿̂̽̈́̓̒̽̊̒͋̎͑̐̇̎͗͒̿̒̑̓́̑̾͐̀̾̊̅̎̄͌͊̈́̍͊͊̇̿͛̈́́̈́̅̏̋͑͂̀̂͂̾̇̄̿̋͐̃̃͆͊̎̃́̎͐̑̽͒̆̑̈́͌̌͊́̑̈́̓͛̌̔͌̀̔̐͗͐̊̀͒̾͗̐͗̇̿͒̓̃̀̒̓̔̎͌̈́̂̈́͌̉͋̈̄͆̓͆̍̾͑̊̎̈́͗͂̀̑̏̓̍̉̈́̀͗̋̐̍̆̋̑̍͛͐̾̓̈́̈̌̈̅̇̍̑̄̔̊͋̓̆́̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̫̗̮͇͉̥̯̝̞̺̙̼̳̭̟̥̥̜͙̲̺̪̰͚̱̬͈̘͓̤̝̫͓̳̰͙̫̳͇̰̘̟̬̹̩̖̦̣̱̻̖͍̦̭̜͙̠̝̩̥͍̗̳̬̥͉̜͇̫̮̯̝̺̝̬̙̙̠̘͇̭͔̪̭̠̦͈͇̙͇̫̩̲̳̭͔̮̤͓̼͓̬̤͈̯̠̻̥̬̝̞̗̤̗̯̳͉̪̫͎͚̯̮͓̞̝̗̮͚͍̞̲̻̲̤̰̰̫̥̗̻̙̲͓̥̗̥̥̘͖̪̙͔̰͚̲͙̭̞̼̫̻̞̠̠̣͓͔̞͕͔͈͙̮͔̖̩̺͖͚͍͚̼̙͎̲̼͍͎͇̹͎̺̰͙͓̲̬͖̟̘̣̳̩̖͉̤̟̞̭͖̮͇̞̩̼̩̮̙̗̘͚̼̖͈̲̲̞̜̱̞͈̘̯́͊͊̈́̑̌̊̓͋̇͑̊̑̾̓̈́͋͂̔̀̐͋͆̔̏̈́̀̊̄̀̿̔̔̊̔̽͌̂̊̎͆̌̓̾̀̎̓̋͗̉̓͗͆̾͋̔̋̄̊̓̉͛͋̓͋̅̃͗̄̇́͊̈́͐̇̉̔͒͐̓̊̌̎͛̏̎̉͒̊͋̈́̓̀̽̒͗̽̈́̎̂̍̏̄̊͒̅́̅̌̌̑́̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ  
̷̡̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̛̺͖͔̗̦̠̱͚͓̦̖͕̣͉̥̣͎̣̤͇̗̳̼̤̘̼̰̯̮̲͎͈͕̗̲͚̤̝̘̖̼̖̤̝̞͍̳̘̯̝̳̰͈̩͖̤͍̣͕̼̱̝͓̳͖̳̭̱͔͕͈̪̮͉͓͙͖̰̭͓̬͍͖͖͈̙̱͕̲͈̪͎̦͙͇͔̼̬̣̗̲͔̗̫̠͓̞̝̱̤̠̻̩̼͖̱̜̘͓͖̪͙̼̦̰̖̰̬̯͚̼̫̘̙̲̤̲̰̰̥̖̹̹̭̹͉̙̭̲̰̳͍̜̗̰̯̼̥͎͉̠̦̠͈̟̭͖͕̯̜͉̺̌͐̽̈̌̃͛̾̒̇̌̉̓͆͒͐̈́̋͐͗͛̋̽̈́̈́̆͆̾̏͊̽̋̆̅̐̀͗̐̄̀̏̈́͋̄̓͗͒͊̆̐̎̋͛̍̅̏͗͛̓̂̽̈́͐́͋̈́̏́̓́̈́͌̀̑̔̅̈́̔̉̏̌͆̏̾̑͋̑̍͊̈́͐̑͐̾̀͛͐̍̀͌́̄̑̒̐̆̎̏̊͊̀̀̽͑͂̈́͐̋̒́̅̈́̂͂̀́́̒̋̈́̋̈́̓̈́̃̃̑̍̐̇͑̏̓̒̂̄̃̈́̐̓̈́̌̉̒̈́̾̐̋̇̿͗̄̓̓̄̿̈́̓̈́̓͗͊͋́̂͒̑͗̃͊͂̓̈́̀̒̉̓̓̓̽́̅̃̑̌͐́̈́͋͐̈̆̓̓͌̈̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝L̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͉̭͉̯̭͔͕̅͌͒̾̂̍̀͊͒̀̄̽̀́̓̋̀͂̇̉̋̓͑̈́̽̑͊́͊͗̂̔͌͛̃̀̉͑͐̽̀͐̇̉͆̾̍͑̇͛̔̐͛̔̀͋̓͐̐̏̒͆̌̔̽̀́́̉̓̿̎̆̆̔̓̉̑̋̄́̅̏̑͋̒͋̌̂̎̈̓̿̾͋̓́̈́̆͒̎̽̿̅̄̒͋͊͋͑͒́̽̉͊̿͊͛́͋͒͌̐̈̃͗̏̓̾̉͗̂̍̅̐̇̓̓̋̈́͋́̇̀̑̈́́͌͗̐̆̓͌̉̌̓͂͋͌́̄͐͑͗͛̆̏̿͌̊̅̅̅͛͐̒̋̄̾̀̋̀̍͆̒̐͐͗̓̇̈́͂̔͌̄̂̽̌̐̓̑͑̒̆̋̒̌͌͒̐̐̒͛̽̓̔̂̋̒̉̓̆́̅̃̄͒̑͊̇̇̃́̓́́̈́́̍͋͗̅͗͗̂͑͛̕̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ơ̴̧̢̡̧̨̧̨̛͎̲̼̬͉̪̱͉͇̞̫̣̱̭̟̬̺̫͈͍̻̤͉͍̗͕̮̼̯̩̟̯̹͇͔̞̱͇̻̫̪͚͕͓̜̟̟͙̺̬̩̻̰̘̞̙͖̻͖̫̤̯̙̼͎̯͙̺͈̠̪̦̟͙͙͍̳͓̞̩̥̹̗̙̮̰͇̺̖̘͚̫̍̓́̿̾͑̔̍̓̇̆́̓̾̑̉̋͋̓̈͌͑͒̒̃̀͗̍̓̅̆͊̊̀̽̐̈̑̊́͛̐̆̾͊̾̃̋̍̈́̐̀̏̈́̌͛̈̆͛͐̊̔́͒͒̎́͂̽̂̾̏̈̄͆̿͑̀́̐́͆̊̈́̇̐͒͊̓͒̿̄̈́̾͐͗͋̀̓͑̏͊̊̎̑̂̐̊̈͋̉̀͗̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅờ̴̡̨̢̧̧̨̢̛͖̳̱͕͖̼̼̤̠̝͈͈̥̙̫̞̼̞̳̜̥̻͎͖̳̩̮͇̦͈͖͕͖̱͎̟͈͇̤̘͓̫͓͔̞̱̳̝̬̪̦͔̬͈̣̙͔͙̯̠͖͎̫͍̳̲̙̘̺̬̮̺͎̰̯̦͚̼̠̦̦̼̟̠̗̱͇͗̈́̀̈́̐̅͆̾̀͒̂̅͊́̂͛̀͗̋̉̇̇̇̑́͋̉̉̄͗̒̐́́̇͆̈́̍̓̈́̒͛̈̒̿̔̆̏͒̆̈́̈́̅͆̿̎̿̑͋̐̈̅́̊̔̇̇͋̑͐̉̈̈́̾́̓́̈́̊̈́́̋͐̉̈́͛̈́́̓̓̅͋͂̊͛͗̊̔́̿̒̄̈̽͆͛͋̓̍̍̇̅̈̈́̓̈́͊̂̏͛͋̔̔̒̕͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅk̷̨̧̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̟̺̰̟̣̬͈̥͇͎̤̹̼͓͓̼̗̟̯̼͎͓̩̠̬̜͓̦̗͓͍̠̹̹̹͎͈̤͉̱̮͍̤̘̼̜̺̲͉̹̳͙͙͓͓̣͓̺͎̯̹̠͕̣̬̝̝͚̻͖͈͉̦̹̜̪̺̺̰̳̱̗̹͔̹̬̰͍̦̓̃̆͑̍͗̈́̏̋͆̄̿͊̒̋̈̏̆̋̓̇̍̑͆͋́͆̉͂̆̓̎̾̂̒̊͂̈́̅͋͐̀̋̾̆̽̉̾́̀̈́̉̀͆̂̓̒̄̆́͐͗̌̀̊̓̐̂̿̎͆̏͋̐͋̈͗͐̈́̆̊̈́̇̈́̂͑̂̾͊̅́̋̔̽́̑́͒̌̿͋͋̈́̐͌̏̂̈́̀͛̒̇̀͌́͋͒͗̑͐̽̄́́͌̽̅̅͐̊̈́͊̒͐̏́̆̑̀͐̉̄̐̍̾́͌̏͆̐͐́́͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠į̷̢̧̫̦͕͖̥̖̪̭̮͙̻̲͖̭̪͉̗͚͙̖̤͓̺̬̪̤̠͒̐̉̐̄͌̈̏́̓̽̈́̔̋͋̈́̓͗̾̏̾̊̔͊̎̃̈͊̌͂̍́̽̎̈́̀͆̀̅̃̏̔̓̒̀̀́͌͗̈́͛̎̃̌́̔̈͒͆̄̿̆̑̚͝ͅͅṅ̸̡̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̢̡̡̢̛̥̰̫̪͔̲͚͈̰̳̤̰͔͕̲͎̖̤̼͔̟̯̲͇͚̱̲̞̬͇̗͕̺͈͕̪̠̥̹͈̘̗̱̠͇͙̼̩̰̤̘͖̻̤͕̰̗̞̜͉̪̦̬̼̫̬̞͇͙̞̪̺͚̳͙̙̲̱̩̞̻̪̰̩͓̖̻̟͚͓͕̺̩͎̙͓̠͔͇̰̥͙͔̲̣͚̦̙̫̮̪͉̞̜̼̼̠̯̯̘̞̟̼̘̜̙̪͉̭̣͖̯͙̥̫̫̮͚̣̙̲̲̣͇͚̼͎̭͓̙̭̭͇̣̪̻̣̥͚̰̲͎̳͕̤̦̜̺̪̗̲̻̝̤̮͉̲̩̲̙͈͇̣̼̮͇͙̲̦̦͕͉͔̰̣͎͖̬̞̼͙̰̞̲͇̜̤̉͒̉́̐̔̍̃̅͛̊͛͑̽͒̿̽̓̋̅̔̆̽́̏̈́̇̍̈́͋̑́̿̎͗̆̈́͌̿̋͐̐͛̔̾̉͛̃̉́͋̆̈́͌̆̃͊̓̔̔͑̐̊̀͌͗̀̿͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̷̨̢̛̛̰̳̰̣̲̬͉̲̫̞̭̼̪̤̟̩̗̤͔̳͉̩̠̱͍̻̓̓͗̈́̒̊̑̇̈͒͆̈́̎̇̉̓̀̋͐͆̅́̅̌͂͛̈́́͋̾̀̽̔̐̃͒͊͋̇̓̿̅̈́̓́̔͛̆̈́̏̃͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̵̢̢̨̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̛̭̪̜̼̙̘̬̣͎͎̘̯̙͉̟͓̮͙͕̜̲̘͖͔͔̞͙̥̮͈̣̣̺̩͓̦̠̤̘͕͔̘̤͉̲̟̠͍͔̭̪̥̗̟̣͚̥̰̙̖̪̫̝͙͉̙̖̣̟̝͔̜̩͔̳̯̰̤̹̠͚͇͍̱͔̭͇̲̺̝̭͉͕̺͚̰͖̖̙̘̯͉̮͔̘̺̟̞͉̦̲̝̹̭̺̤̣̝̳͈̯̼̼̱̠͓̦̗̪̣̮̻̱̺͙̼̼̰͉͈̺͓̣͎̯̥̣̗͇̰̤̗̲̖̣̗̜͕̮͚̙͓̘̣̟̲̫͔̋̈́̑̈́̊͒̿̓̈́͌̆͗̉̔̀̂̈́̂́̎̈́͛̈́͛́̈́̎̀͛̈́́̿̂̒̽̔̎̎́̃͌͋̓͛̊̿͌̈́̌̓̊͊́̌̅͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅd̴̨̛̛̛̛̛̫͈̪͈̮̞͔̮͖̝̣́͆̒͛̃͑̂̓̓̅̑̈̉̋̀̏̽͂́́͑͆̀͐̒̌͂͒͛͒͆͊̋̍̋̎̊͑̇̀̽̾́̓͗͂͌̋̔̑͋̿̒͐͛͂͐̄̄̿̉̀̎̾̎̈̾́̎̔͊͋͗̍̈̇̉̓̓̅̓̌̒́̀̍͒̀͆̏̆̉̉̉͌̆̔͛̓͛̑͑͂͒͑̔̅͑̌̓̊̒̅̍͂͒̍̍̔͗̓̓̉̏̀̀͛̌̿̈́̀́̈̂̈͊̈́́̎̑̓͂͌͋̌̆̈́̈́̒̈́͂̈́̌́͋́̌͊͐̈́͛̾̀̐̈́́̈̌̆̊͗͛̌̀̀̈́̋̈́̇̅̆̅́̍͒̈́͋̑̽͊͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ǫ̵̢̨̧̡̨̨̧̛̝͇̪̰̟̻̬̞͔̜̖̯̮̝̦̳̰͚̗̘̻̤̥̪̰͕̥̥̟͔̰̬͎͔͈̱̩͓̙̬̺̳̮̰̤̳̗͙̦̰̟̳̥̺̟͍̫̠͔̮̤̖̗̰̣̟̌͂̽̍͆̑̓̋͊̆̽͑̿̍͗̈́̽̅̓͊̇̌̈̉̓̆̍͗̆͌̈́̈̍̀͗́̃͂̎̓̈̾͆̓̀̄͐̿́̄̓̋́͗̌͋͗̂͛͐̋̾̌̃̓̄̑̀̅̉̀̌̈́́̽̆̌̑̍̃̅͊͗̎͂̄̃͐͐̍̓̍̋̔̈́͑̆̔̈́̀̄̄̄̃̽̔̓͐̉͊͆̌͒̒͒͋̔̈́͒̄̂̈̅͒̽̽̐̈́̈́́̅́̄͆͆̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅw̷̛̛̛̛̛̫̃̔͊͌̑̓͂̉͋̃̐̌́̐͒̈́̂̈́̉͂̀̊̀̂́͊̐̿̿̿̿̅͂͆̇́̓̽͌͐̈̎̍̎̈́́́͂̿̍̓̓͐͑̀͋͗̽͗̒̃̃͑́̒̓͒̈̑̈͊͐̉̐̏̈̅̀̍̂̈̾̈́̒̎́̊̊͐̿̊̋̌̽̅̎͊̑͂̈́̓̑̎̽́͑̒̊́̔̄̏̀̅́̊͒̔̽̓̍͐̇͌͗̃̈̈́̔̂̈́̒͒̒̎̄͂̉̃͋̂̀͐̾͂̂̂̔͗͊̀̅̊̋̌̿̽́̂́̿̈́̃̓̊̉̊͋̈́̾͐̆͐̔̇̿̈͗̌̂̏̈́̊̆͊̓͑̽̈́͐͋͐̇̏̈̊̂͒̂̐̐̾́̓̓͊̈́̆́́͐́̈́͋͊͐̾̌̏͒̈́̃̍̑̾͑̏̿̋̾̓̋̒̏̚̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̷̡̧̧̢̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̡̡̢̡̧̨̧̛̞̯̫͖͎̪̫̳̣͉̲̙̰̩̘̗̪̠̩̲̙̟̫͓̘̫̘͉̭̖̼̘̘͙̮̬̱͎̪̫͙̜̰̗̣̥̹̜͕͖͕̬̟̱̜̙̬̯̻̫̱̰̭̖̭̙̟̳͓͉͔͇̥̲͙͉̹͍͍͔̝̦̩̫̫̲̩͖͙͍̳̟͖̯͓̲̼͓̞̳̖͎̘̗̙͚̰̘̙̲͓̖̰͖͕͈̘̼͔͙̼͔̹̹̰͔̙̻̠̮͎̲̹̝̘̦̱̼̲̦̻̟͇͈̜͇̠̯̺̘̜͍̪̤͓̟͓͙͎̖̖̬̼̰͔̝̭͉̪̲̱͆͊͂̔̑̿̀͛̄̅͐͊̒̾̿̄̎͐̌̉̈́̅̋̆͗̑̉͂͛͂̏̆̊̔̍̍̃͋́̃̈͌̀͂̉̒̊̍̾̆̓̾̐̎̍̎̇̋̋̆͋̇̔̾͋͛̌̆̐́̽̎̋͆̽́̂̎̑́̀́͛̎̔̇̅̊̍̒́̂̐͆͊͋̍̅̈́̆̈́̽͛́͒̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̰̭̭̺͚͔̪̣͍̱̓͊̓͗̀͆̓͆̓̑͊̋͂͒̒̃͆̈͊̐͋̀̊͗̓͆͐̽͊͗̈́͂̅̾͋̓̌̀̄͊̊̔̈́́̎̓̀̎̆͒̈̀̾̑͆̓́̏̾̒̀̋͗̓͆̏̓̊̿̈́̌̑̌̐̈̄̑̏̋̈͌͌͂̈́͛͌̈́̄̈̽̉͛̈́̂́̈̓͐͑͋̍̿͌̉͆̀̈́̀̓̒̓̄̿̍̅̾̎̎͛̔͐̿́̂̏̎̉̍͛̄̈́̉̋̈͑̏̈́̋̆̓́̏͆̎́̈́̂̃͑̏̈̐͋̀̒͗̀̑̈͐̃̾̏͐̋͗͆̀̒̉͑̀̑̐͛̾̌͛̔̾͗̈́̈́̈́͋͒̿̆͒̉̈̾̒́̀͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝à̴̧̨̧̡̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̯̤̠͕͍̗̺̺̪̙͔̼̙̫͔̠̱̳̬͈̺̳̭͇̲͇̰͇̟͙͓̙̞͔͇̱̝͙̮̤̫̭̘̤͉͓̗͔̪̘̠͔͍̞͉̠̼̪̪̠̹̱͍̙̬͈̖͉͕̥̝͎̻̹͍͈͍̼̭̜̭̻̣̲̤̰͓͍̜̻̟̩̞͇͙͖̥̪͕̳̤͕͓͍̝̙͓͉̻͈̙̯̯͉̱͓̬͙͍̳̺͍͙̣͍̯͖͉̣̜̝̱̻̫̙̺̩̠̰̖̤̠̯̱̤̘͉̹͚̩̘͎͇͉͔̒̓̈́̋̐̿͒͌̍̈́̊̎̉̇̆̍̽̌͂̅̌̄̎̀͂̄̅͆̇̀̈́̌̆́̄̅͛̊̃̂̊̑̒̈́̓͑͑͐͒̾̃̏̈̋̔̉͛͋̇̔͂̈́̍͊͗̓̽̀̒͐̔͑͋̒̓̀̆̀͛̈́̓̽̃̀̔͒̍̒̌͗̈́̍͐̈̉͗̒́̄̋̇̊̍͂̈̀̔͒̏̐͐͂̾̌̿̔̎̾̃̔́̔̐͛̎͂̃͐̈́́͑̾̊̾̈̿̅̌͆̈́̄̌̀̽̆̿̄́̑̃̑͛͛̓̋̾̓̄́̿̊̾͛͗̽̈́̂̊͐͊̈̒͂̾͛̓͗̂̆̎͑̈̊̔̌́̀́̊͂̈́̍̽̆̆̅͂́̉̏̀̎͒̊͊̐̊͊̈́͊͂̃͂̈́̀͗͂̅̊̊̓͌͂̀̑̂̍̀̾̂͒̄̆̎̎̂́͂̽̿̉̔͛̿́̒̀̌̽̑̿̀̔̓̋̽͆͋̊̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̡̨̡̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̨̛̰̪̘͍̹̭̥͓͖̩̞̱͇̪̻̳̬̠͍̦̱̮͎̲̗̖̱̥͎̜̰̺͙͍̜̹̥̼̯͈̩̝̯̪̠̗̲̲͈͈̥̜͎̫̺̲̩̲̭̠̮̯͖͍̼̗̱̻̲̩̰͎̯͓̺̬̣̟̜͓̠̰͔̹̜̼͚̤͇̹̻̤̥̣̯͇͇̮̙̖̪͖̤̰̖̩̲̺̝̼̣̗͓̟̥̮̟͍͔̜̥͔̹͚̻̻͇̭̝̪̦̣̠̘͙̝̼͕̲̝̖̺̥̘̼̲̪̲͇͉̥̙͍̠̬̦͈̰̤͈̦̦̰̫̻͍̱͉̝̬̞̻̬͔͗͒͂̋͆̆̋͊̇̍̿̀̑̎͒̀̾̓͐́́͗͛̉̅͆̓̅͛̀̆̈́͒͌̓̌̑͌̈́͗̔̈́́̀̃͒͐̀̔͗̒̀̆̔̔̀͋̀͐̀̇́͆̇͑̎̐͑͌̄͌̐́̿̊̂̐̔͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̢̨̡̧̪̹̤̳̣̙̗͔̰̦͙͔̥͖̺̠͕͉̠̘̝͉̠͍̪̣̰̭̱̫̖͙̗̭̠̤̗̘̰̲͎̙̦̝̟̬̠̳̬̯͍͓̪͉̲̫̲̩͍̞͙̺͊͂͊̓̋̆̈́͊̍̒̐́͐̏̽̀͊͊̎̈́̆͐̎̒́̀̄́͊̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅm̶̧̨̨̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̧̡̥̟͇̘̞̟̫̼̲̦̝̠̜̫̤̤̦̱͕͍̟̯͕͕̱͉̲̞͍̜̤͈͚͕̺͓̣͎̬̥̝̫͚̲̼̘͕̜̘̪̜̘͍̝͓͉̝̼͓̰̙̮̖͉̥̺̣̖̦̻̻̖̳͇̲̜̲͚͙̟͈̟̩͈͎͐̆̓̌̆̊̓̋͗̏͑̽̔̈́͆̂͑̒̑̌͗́̂͂͗̒́̓̿̎͆̄͆̎̇̎̈́͋͆̋͊͐̈́̿̍̒̄̓̀̊̈́͂͒̓̽͗̋̏̈́͗̿̈̿̒̀͌̐͌̍̓̽͂̋̿̀́͌͂̈́̇̄̑̾͑͋̓͂̄͑̌̇́͌͒͒͂̔̒̓̽̃̏̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅy̴̡̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͈̼̩̤̟̳̟͉͉̭͈̮̖̫̳̰̹͓̮̩͖̼̝̭̤͖̤̘͈̩̲͇͍̭͖̣̜̘̙̠͔̝͙͔̲͕̭̤͈̼̙͔͇͇͈͚̱̤̖̟̯̟̱̙̰̫͍̹̲̥̲̞͔̣͇̼͖̝̼͉̲͓͚̯̘̟̩̥̳̘̹̦͔͈͖̥̗̱̱͔͚̞͇̞̜̥̭̳̬͇̼̻̘͔̣͉̤̻̘̫̱̠̫͚͎̣̰̞̳͎̫͍͍̺̠͙̖̠̤̻̱͎̮̹̗̗̫̩̟͚̳͇͍͚̱͇͓̙̥̘̻͓͇̱̤̱̖̦̳͖̪͍̣̯̱̳͓̮͉͍͈̻̘̩̠̼̠̜͉̝͚͔̦͖͕̞̟͐̀̊͐̄̒̄̾͆̈̔̄́̆̀̑̋̈̽̔̀̿̃͒̇͛͐̓̒̉͑̑́͛̀̊͗̒̾̑͑̿̐͛̇͆̽͊͂̽͗̌́͌͂̄̇̈́̍͐͒̑̄̾̂͌͑̽͑̏͐̈́̍̔͆͂̈͂̂͛͌̔͊̽̀̉̌̈̓̈́͊̃̓̄̅̀̎̾͋͂̉̏̋̂͛̆̔͂̿̅̄͗͋̎̾̓̾̽͌̄̾̎́̈́͒͑̌̎̌̌̏͐̃̊̉̂̌̉̌̅̉̍̄̎̂͊̽̿͊͊͑̈́̿́͗̄̅̏͑̓̂̐̈́̂͂̑̀͒̄̔͆̓̋̏͐̑͂̀̈́̏́͋̈́̋͐̃̔̂̃̔̃̓̎̓̎̄́̏̍́̽̓̈̿̔̈́̍̆̅̄́́͒̍̀̃͒̈̏̓͑̍̒̾̌́̔̉̒̽̽̾́͆̒̓̆͌̿̈́̓̐̔̍̑́̉̓͌͛̋̐̉͐̒̽̊̓̋͒͗̈́̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̮̮͉̼̖̪̗̼̲̖͈̣̟͈͎̟̥̞̦͓̩̝̣̱̟͙̖̩̺͔͙͓̥̪̝̭̼͙̰̫̪͉̰̩̗̳̻̣̖͔̯͍͖̝͈̰̳̭̰̥̬͍͓̗͎̦̯̯̫͎̤͔͕̩̫̼͚̙̯̟̣̭̙̤͙̱̥̥͈̞͍͙͚̦̫̩̱͎̙̺̤͕̯̯̱̭̯̖̱̫̰͉̮͖̮̳̟̳̟͖̥̤͙͇͙̖̻̤͈̪̯̭̬̗̫̫͍̠͙̬̘̪̮̲̰̹̱̗̯̯͇͕̬̻͖̱͍͚͚̤̗͙̿͛́̍͂̏͆͗͒̈́́̂̐̋̾̾̽͋̍̉̊́͂̀͐̿̀͋̅̎̄͂̓̈́̋͛̊̾̋͒̓̂͐͆̅͆̋̉̾̈́̿̊̔̂̌͂̏̈́̌̒̈̂̋͑̈́̈͆̀̓̅͆̏̂̆́̏̑̈͑̐̾͗̓̌̀̓͛͛̾́̈̈́̑̂̈́͌̏͗͑̓̈́̐͑͋̈́͐̓͗̈̀̇̎̄́̅̿̀̍̀̀͑̃̏̽̉͂̄̈́̑͛̐̉͋̒͑͌̈̇̒͗͗͗̿̈̐͋̌̌̑͋̆́͒̓̔̊̔͒̀̀̓̌̇̍̀̎̃͑̄̇̄̌̉̊̆͌̓̓̀̈̿̽̈́̋̀̀̒͊͒͗̓̚͘͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅh̵̢̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̨̛̘̰̙̙̘͕̮̱̱̝͙̣͎͉̠͕͎͈̝͉̺̦̭̜̣̟̞̩̪̗̖̦̹͕͓̳̫̳̠͚̺̻̰̮̯͙̺̖̯̙̩̬̫͚̮̯̬͍͙͕̯̼̜̱̣̪͓̱͓̝̖̞̺͍̞̫͈̲̠͍͎̜̩͈̜̫͙̱̠̞̰̭͓̠̊̈́͊̈́͆͑̊̌̂̈͒̊̔̃̇̓͋͛̍̽́̎͌̍̂͌́̀͌͋̔̉̀̿̀̏̀̿͒̀̋̓̿̅̆̾̆̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ą̷̢̧̨̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̺͙̥̝̤̭͇̺͎̤̗̪̬̠̹̯̗̣̻̣̻̜͙̠̪͎͚̻̫̣̲͕͕͕̙̬͕̯͍̺̥̲̙̲̺̞̤̺̹̬̱͕͈̺͎̦̣̹̳̼͉̜͖͈̖̗̼̲̹͕͕̗͕̝͔̲̺͓͓͎̩͚̺̪̺̖́̀̓̔͒̐͆̽̎́̀̏̆̋͗̋̋̎̊͊͛̒͂̑̄̅̊̽́̽̉̀́̏̽͒̈́̽̋̔̐̉́̏̐̂̄̽̏͂̉́̓͐̐̀̽̈́͂̽̈́̅͆̀̔́̋̌̾̏̎̃́̊͋͂́̎͒͂̒̈́͂̀̎̄̓̊́̃̿̕̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅṋ̴̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̙͔͇̣̟͖̲͔̱̗̗͈̠̤̲̦͙̞̭͙̳̣̬͖͚̹͉̤̤̬̱̫̯͉̬͚̺̮̬͇̜̤͓̜̼̦͓͔̞̫̳̙̦̗̥͍̝̣̫̜̦̺̮͈̜̯̥̝͔̺̝̥̱̠̦̣̹̦̜̹̘͈̹͈͍͙̦̩̰̣̲̹̳̠͈͈̜̰̼͈͎̮̠̥̱̦̫̫̼̞̣̖͙̻̙̱̖̹̳̱͉̪̰̠̦̣͉̗̞̘͚͎̟͉͖̟͎̮̯̠̝̞͉̣̗̦͎̣̖̻̱͔͔͙̮̠̯̲̘̻̗̫̮̤̯̣̗̱̦͎̺̝̘͔̟͇͈̥̩̩͕̠͇̘̺̻̺̟̲͕̫̗͇̯̖̞̫̞͖̩͈̘̤͓̻̼̣̠͎̯͓̬̞̪̘̰̞̫̭̝̼͉͎̭͎̭̹̤̹̳͈̺̩̦͚̼̯͕̹͎̠̥̥͈̗͈͓͍̳͓̼̄̾̆̉̿̎͒̈́̆͂̓̏̈́̈̈́̍̈́̈́̈͐͐͊͊̾̒̔͗̑͐̅̑̔͛̔͌̉̋́̓͂̿̊̾̇̑̆͐̾̈̈́̒̓̈́̐̈́͑͐̌̔̔͐̓̎̔͌̈͊̎̋̈́̓̈́́͂͐͗͊̂͊̓̅̌̀̅̂͋̐̑̏̈́̅̋̅̀̈́̓̊̋̈́͒̆͌̈̉̉͗͑͑͊͑̓̌̐̅̏͊̔̃̉͛̂̿͌̍̈́̿͐̑͊͑̓͋̏̋́́̽̑̀̓͒̎̓̽͊́̽͋̔̿̋͊͂̈́͗̈͊̓̈́̑̽͂͌̽̓̒̾́̊̈́̊̈͆͒̊̓̔̋̈͑͒̔̍̂̃̌̒͂̀̀̿͂͐̉̾̍̂̇̃̈́̍̑͑̏̾͑̈́͋͒̀̈̉̆̓͛͆͑̑̽̅̈́̽̿͋̈́͗͋͌̓͆̔̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̵̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̛̛̼͖͈̜͈̭͚̣͉̞̘̗͇̲̦̙͙̘̮̮͔̲͙̗͙͈̼̗̝͇̻̹̦̬̯̮͕͓̗͕͇̖͕̙̦̮͍̦̤̙̟̰̝̗̘͉̻͕̩̮̠͚̩̦̺̞̭̼̹̞̣̭͈͓͈͔̝͇͚̣̮͇͇̪͕̺̩̱̠̮̞̥͎͍̜̬̹̱̜̮̖̞͓̈́͋̏̅̃̂̏̋̑̉̀̒̄̀̈́͌̓̔̓̉̇̅̈́̐̊͌̌̀̋͒̌̃͋́̀͊̉̍̓̂̀̇͋̓͊͌͗̽̓̌̾̔̌́̂͊̌̓̇͐̈́̅̆̋̏̆̃͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅş̴̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̖͖̦̯̪̺̭̪̖̫̫͈̱̩̠̦͈̫̯̘̤͍̞̪̮̟͈͇̹͇͙̠͓̪͇̭͓̰̰̲͖͓͍̩̮̠̹̰̮͍̮̜̳͈̬̖̹͉͔̩̭̲̜͚͉̺̥͓͙̦̻̥̖̫͓̼͈͎͈̰̰̖̤̩͈̝̙̺̙̣̬̞̩͎͔͖̲̺̭͍̱̮̥̥͕̟̘̳̮̦̖̬͉̲͖͕̯̙̞͚̖͉͙̩̪͇̖̹̰̳̜̻͓̱͉̦͇̟̰͈̰͉͙̟͎̭͇̗̘̹̟̲̫̙̰̟̳̘̦̞͉̮̫̦̦͔̬̫̩̹̦͙̝͓̙̬̜̲̜͖͔͚̫̞͕̖̼̩͓̫͕̙̼̤̣͈͈̱̝͙̲̮̝̜̣̬͚̣͖̦͎̘̺̗͕̝͙͔̬̽͌̓̈́̍̾̎̉̈́́̔̈́́̂͌̆̎̈́̂̀̐̈́̑̔͌͊̀̀͐͛̑̋́̏͊̌͂͑̔̈̊̋͑̾̀̽̈́̽̉͒͊̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̺̗̯̭̗̘̭̙̯̘̟͓̥̩̥̙̜̠̯̦̩̜̟͉͙̱̜͖̤̼̞̜͍̤̜͔̪̬̬̰͕͍̯̮̟͍̬͈̲̫͇̪̞̜̭͕̪̣͎̝̫͔̬̥̙̻̟̠͓̮͉̪͇̼̞̗̱̼̪̥͔̹͕͙̫͓̱̖̜͍͓̖̻̏̉̃͌͌̓̎̈͑͑͐̋̈́̓͑̔̊̐́͐̂̃̒̄̑̍̇̄͛͐̈̽̍̇͒̄͆̉̉̀͑͛̑̽͑̂͆̎̓̈́̽̋̇̽͂͗̄́̐̍͋͛̔̊͑͊͋̑͋͗̅͂͗̏̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̴̢̧̧̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̖͔̩̬̘̙̜̠̰̲̪̰̘̘̜̳͓̼͙͓̺͓̬̜̖̫͍̭̥̣̞̟̱̠͈͔̖͙̬̣̜̳͎̥̘̻̹̩͙̭̣͖͕̖̭̝̞̗̗̞̼̺͈̤͍͍̦̗̬̼̲͚̼̩̗̺͚̥̫̯̫͙͙̰̱͉̱͓̠̳̜̪͖̤͎̦̣̼͓̩̥̺̙̗̯̗̟̝̘̟̖̲̹̪̩̤̟̫̗͔͍̼̩̯̤̫͔̹̼͔̬͇̱̱̰̪̩͈̳͚̮͓̟̺͎̤̺̯̰̦̖͎̪̫̯̦͖̣͕͕̳̫̜͎̞̰͚̜͕̫̦͖͖͇̰͇̜̳͓̘͖̳̪̮͚͉̘̼̻͈̤̮̭͓̱̦̤̬̘̮̤̪̘̝̹̞̝̻̮̭̳͍͓͈̥̫̬͍̞̘̭̦̩͙͓̹̗̪̺̤̙̹͓̬͎͔̤̭̖͔̭͓͈͇̲̝̯͚͖͍͕̝̦̼̯̦͕̣͔̪̝͍͍̤̍̆͒̽̀́̄̒́̅̾͂̍͛̒͆̊̈̓̽̈́́̉͐̇̃̽̍͒̿̊̈́̑̎͑͊̈́̅͂̓̀̂͋͗̎̓̈͗̔͂̃̐̏́́͆̐̋̈́́̌̑̎͑̑̉̾̈͆͛̓̐͒̐̌͗̈̍͋͆́͊̏́̔̅̅͗͂̄̈̈̊̊͒̓̈́͆̄̿̇̃̄̃́̐̀̿̾̓̎̽̅̓̽̑̈̈́̆̍͆̄͐̒́̃̾̾̔͊̊̈̈́̉̋̽̓̔̄̏̑̿̑̎̅͌͂̇͂́͋̿̋̃͂̓̊̌̒͌̾̂̿̃̔̈́̌̈́̈́̏̀̓̓́̀̋̃̈́̍̏͋̎͗̓͂̏͑̋̄̎̑͂̈́́̏̑̊͗̓̓͑̍́͛͌̇͌̒̐͐́̋̊̆͆̂̎̓̌̂̌̔̂̂̇̏̆̒́́̈͊̅͌͛͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅẹ̷̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡͇̣̻̝̺̹͔̘̼͖̬̞͎̠̜̼̥̹̫̩̻͓̘̟̼̪̙̟͉͕̖̯͙̮̼͔̘̬̼̥̹͙̱̲̗̫̣̮̤̗̱̬̠̱͚̯̰͖̖͎̘̹̞͚̮͕̰͙̠̻͍͍͕̲̪̦̰͈̠̣̙̲͇͖͕̺̮̣̘̹͓̝̺̱̝̱͔̝̰̞̝̩͎̤̹̦͔̺̜͍̹̗̜̯̹͙̦̫͎̘̺͙͓͔̯̹̟̮̮̗͖̻͔̦̳͎̱͓̦̹̟̙̥̦͇̲̲̬̗͓̭̻̳̹̤̭͖̗̟͇̝͕̪͈̱̭̮̻̰̤̘̳͉̘̦̼̝̞̭̣̻̙̱̙̞̩̘̣̘̞̦̬̜͓͚͕̝̳͓̜̺͙̳̦̦̱̙̣̪̥͈̟͉̯̱̜̪̘̹̜̲̯̻̲͚̥͓̤̙̝̫͚̈́̓͌͋̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅv̶̧̢̡̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̗͖͚̖͇̼̰̣̘̦͎͎͉̹̗̠͈̦̠̥̩̭̺̙̬̜̣͔̫̹̻̜̭̥͔͖̜̯͇̞̙͖̰̜̮̻͎̘̞̖̫̙̞̺̞͕̰̳̯̗̘͇͕̯͕̳͉̩̻̰͎̮̩̱͙̹̥̱̘̹̬̗̟͉̣̬̗̭͔͖̜͖͔̝̩͍̤̻̭͎̞̜̖̮̟̖̖͓̩͙̱̖̙̱̹̬͍̻̯͇̮̬̠̻͖̫̻͖̗̼̦̪̣͙͚̗̳͚̲͚̻̤̝̖̙̻̗͎͇̹̜͕̞̫̻̭̙̞̖̗͔̭̗̼̣̳͎͖̞̬͇͔̥͉̼͖̟̼̫̙̪̖͔̩̱͎̭̤͙̭͓̻͇̩͍̠̦̤̭̱̗̺̲̰͓̩͇̘̥̘̦̗̥̮̠̠̞̼̮̻̘̹̖͕̺̟̼̓̏̃̈͊̓͊̈́́́̽̇͊̑̀̈́͗̅̑͑͑̔̆̅̽̉̀̌͑̋̋̒̆̉̽̀̿͗̒̉̈́̔͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̶̨̧̡̧̡̡̨̡̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̝͔͙̬̱̗̥̬̭̣̗̘̗̠̦̮͔̤̪̗̜̥̗͈͙͍͇̯̮̪̪͎̼͔̤͈̳͓̜̯͍̙͚̪͍̱̟̮͉̼͍͔̮̥̭͕͖͔̺̪͈͚̠͔͖̲̮̺̙͎̤͉̙̥͕̥̦̜͖̬͈̝̜͇̜͔͈̼̭̯̙̥̼̘̙͇̥̗̠̤̰̟͈̫̖̳̭̖̖̙̭̗̰̠̺͙̯͈͖̘͍̩̹̗̗̥̟̼̤͉̪̲̩̳̤̝̮̣̬̻̱̦̹̥̹̗͍̫̮̘̜̞̩̩̦̳͎͕̭̰̜̲̦͇̪̦̝̫̯͉͍͖̩̫͉̱̥̣̥̬̣̦͖̤͖̥̬̜͈͖̒̏̒̅̌̽̋̓̊͑̈́̔̐̽͛̏̈̾̋̒͐̂͊̌̋͂͒͌̃̌̑͊̈́́̍̍͐̅̏͐̑͗͊̈́̂͆̀͑̓̽̽͐͒͆̈̌͒̏͑̽̈́̓̽͗̌̅͐̾̀͗͗̈́̑̔͑̒̄̋͊̈́̀̒͐͒̂̅̓͐͑̊͂̈́̓̄͆̽́̍̉͊̆̆͒̌͋͌͂̌͊̏̍̓̔̀͌̿̆̓̆̃̓̈̇̑̉̔̀̊̍̉̎̏̊̈́̍̍̏̂̉͋̀̀͋̃̑̎͐̿͌̍̾͌̏̃͋̓͊̈͊̍͂͆́̒̾̈́̆͛́̑̔̎̌̾̎͊̽̓̈̇̈́̇͑̽̆̂͛͒̾͒̅̐̓̃̆͋̅̌͛̅̋͐̌̔͗͑̿͊̏̇̐̿͌̅̽̆̉͊͆̈́̓͆̈̓͒͛̃̿̊̃͒͒̌͋̃̅́̈̋̄̎͗̀̓͒̋́́̓̽̇́̆͌̑͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̴̧̡̢̨̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̯̞͙̼̫̗͖̣̺̤͓̻͙̝̹̭̞̼͍̥̮̪̱̯͓̼̩̥̙͚̮̪͈̱̪͈̲̰̻̗̫̗̙̘͚̪͇̱̥͉̘̮͕̰̬͈̼̞̠̭̠̣͉̟̙̞̩̲̲̺͖͙͇͉̺̖̳̝̥̮͍̠͎̠̤̪̲̻̤̬͕̙͇̼̹̟̹̞̼̹̳͕̝̮̖̜̘̲̳͕͓̤͕̦̬̟̦͎͚̪̮̞̹̙̫̼̣̹͕̭͈͇͔̪̝̯̻̠͖͇̫̦̙̯̤͖͈̼̘͍̱̣̙͕̹͓̝̫̼̬̬̝̤̹͕̻͈͓̼̭̦̘͈͉͈̮̥̜͉͈̫̜̠͔̼̯͓͚͙̬͕̩̬͇̳͎̣̙͖̰̥̻̭̹̱̦̥͓̰̻̞͕͍̫̻͕͒̎̋̐͒͑̒́̓̉̃̀̾̎̀̏́͊́̅̽͗̾̓͒͐͒͆̾̐͂̋̏̎́̍̓͗͐͌̌̉͂̀̒̉͐̉͋̔͒̓̌̍̊̓̓͑̎͐̔̋̌͑̽̎̄̆̏̅̄̀͂̔́̄͗́́͋͆͆͆̏̈̾̓̌̀̇͆̌̿̒̊͊̾̈́̄͆͛̾̀̓̉̌͒̃͂̂̈́̽̀̑̋̏̈̓̿͐̇͒͋̍̀͑̀͒̆́̽̀͒͆̀̒̈̓̄̉͒͋̏̓̆̌̊̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̴̢̨̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̧̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̧̬͔̝̙̠̹̦̖̲̗̼͙̥̘̟̻̯̗͕̞̘͚͈͉̟͉̻̭̲̘̜̞̦̦̮̟̳̭̞̻̳̮̩͇̮̖̲͍̞̝͇̬͚̙͙͕͎̺̭͉͙̼̟̜͙̱̝̪̯̟͔͕͔͚̣̜͎͔̭̯͇̙̭͕̘̪̳̘̘̹̙̻̮̳̰͙̼̖̭̹̹͎̫͓̥͚̗͓̠̘͍̙̥̜̻̭̲̥̰̙̪̭̫̭̹̰̜̙̝̻͉͇̬̝͚͔̯̦̯̘͔̤̘͕͍̖̠̫͎͈̞̜̤͉͕̳͉͎̖͉͇͚͙̖͔̟̠̬̪̝̪͇͈̠̮̰͙̻̼͎͚̼̩̼͖͐͒̿̍͊͐̿̓̏͊͗̎̀͂͗͋͒̔̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̛̫̮̝̜̝̦͕̦͖̣̩͓̫͕͎̩̣̱͉̱̳͔̬̬̪͙̪̟͎̘͕̟͚͔͍̹͖͖͖̠͔̼͓͚̻̗̦͇̮͖̱͇̣̜̺̲̱̺̦̭̣̘͍̰̘̜̦͖̻͖̲̯̝̻̖̗͉̤͍̖̗̼̮̦͈̩͍̣̙͚͇̖̖̖͈̠͎̬͔̥͚͎̠͖̜̩͈̘̩͔̝͔̫̫̥̼͖̤̖͉̝̠͍̘̭͍̻̣͔͎̘͓̫͉̬̗̺͙̠̭̝̹̳̯̪͓͓̺͈̯̦̭̩̩̥͈̥̬̭̜̮̟͕̣̲̱̼̰͈̙̬͎̹̳̗̯̞̯̹̬̖͚̜̞̳̣̬̳̩̣̣͓̺͇͈̱͈̙̤̲͓͇͉̓̅̀͒͗͒͛̇̍̈́̾̑͌͐̓̈́͌͐̿̍͑͋̄͛͂̎̈̈̎̀͛̽̅̽̋̓̀̎͒́͛͊͒̓͒̈́́͛̃͋̔͛̑͗̎̈́̊̀͒̑͗̌̓̽̃͆̿̓͑͒͆̽̉̔͆͂̐͛͌̄̓́͆̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̣̦͉̺̲̖͉͈͎͓̩̪̮̝̝̞͙̱̞͇̲͔̼̙̰̗͍͍̟̗̼̻̞͙̬̞̩̹̭͔̤̟͕̝̺͙̳͔͕̰̣͚̘͓̣̬͙̙̭̜̯̗̯̮̮̜̺̬͔̫̝͓̻̞̫̭̗̗̥̮̱̫̪̖̥͕̟̱̪̘̙̗̼̩͕͓̭͕͓̥̗̰̙͓̭̦̣̼̱̰̪̭̥͔̰̗̹̭̖͖͍̩͉̰͈̙̣͖͚͉͔̫͚̖̰̳͎͎̮̹̩̤͚̙̰̤̜̩̺͖̮̜̼̣̟̫̤͉̭͙̬̮͈̻͙̥͖͎̺̺̻̯̤̟̟͉͇̯͖͔̥̣̯̱͒̿̐̑͒̈́͊̽͗͋͋͊͌̓̒͒͋̃̿̀͊̿̉͒͆̎̉̍͂͒͑̓͒͒̉̋̉̑̊̌͗̀̌͛̃̔̊̈́̿̽̎̈͂̄͆̀̈́͐̑̉͌̈́́͆̌̓̒̏͊̈́̋͑̔̾͛̃̽͌̂̈́̎̂͑̒̈́̆̽̊̀͋͒̅̎͂̈͗͋̑͆̀̉̿̎̂̈́̈́͊̇͛͑̅̿̊̒̿̏̒̏͋̆͐͒͑̇̓̇̐̆̀͋̓͊̏̃͗̄̿͗̃͆͌̆̓̊̑̿͂̽́̉̎̅̏͗͗͆̇̽̒̍̈́̀̈́͆̿́͌̊̌̽͑̈́͐̍̅̓̍̓̍̈͐̏͐̄̉͒́͛̀̑̔́̇̇̀̐̈͑̇̇̓͂̈̋̉̒̈́̆̐̈́̑̔͌́̌̎̈́̍̎̒͂̈́̌͑̃̏̑̑̈́̾̉̔̔̏̕̕̚̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̛̛̥̲̻̟͗͊͌̿̑̆̀̓̈͊͂͂̾̉̽́͋͛̑͛̀̈͌̆͊̇̐̇̃́͐͐̆͗̉̿͆̓̀͌̎͒͐͐̂̄͊̅̃̾̔̉̎̈̀̅̓͗̂̉̇͐͋́͐̍̔͒̌̀̋̈́͊͛̌̾͋̏̎̂̌̌̉̅̒̅͑̎̇͊́̅̌̂͆͊͛̊͑̿͊̈́̍̾̅̽̌̄̀̾̋̍̓̑͋̌̽̏̔́̈́͒͊̃̓̀̈́̅̄̏̑̀͑͂̉̑͊̐̐͌̽̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ḩ̶̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̻̦̙̜͎̣̫̗͖̣̻̤͉͙̭͙͙̺͎̤̞̬̻̬͍̼͙͖̫̣̲̪͙̜̗͎͕̮̪͕͙̫͓̪̰̦͍͊̎̂̆͗̉̇̓̓́͑́͌͌̈́͑̊̂̎͛͒̑̌̍̋͋̾͛͛̔͗̎͊̑̈́̀̃̒͆͆͒̌̎̓̃̽͂̋̏̏̈̒̒̀̔͊͆̃̌̿͛̾̀̊́́̒̾̾͐̀̒̔̇̊̉̈̃̈́̈́̌͗̀̉̄́̆͂̇̆̏̒̔̃̍̓́̄̇̆̎͒̈́̒͌͋͋̈́̓͛͆̋͊̃̀̈́͂̀͛̐͆͑̒̏̈́̑͂̽̒͑̑̊̀̒͒͒͛̒̆́̊̈́͆́̿̇̎̃̎͒͐̾̄͌͂̽̍̆̄̈́͐̽̿̀͆̓͂̎͆̔̽̌̇̃͋͊̄̽̇̿̓̐̆͑̾̋̇̐͒̈͒̉́̇͐͐̆̍͒̓̒̂̀͊̀̈́͆́͛͋̾̓͋̽̀̾̈͊͌́͐̅͂̈́̉̒̅̉̀̀̐̎̄̕͘͘̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅa̶̧̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̥̼̜̝̖͙͉͇̱̼̮̼̩͓͎̘̪̝͙̞̖̦̣̳̗͙̪̜͓̘͍͈̹̹͙̦̖̲͉͉̥̬̘̥̼̻̦̱̹͔̥̪̱̳̘̘̜̙̞̟̤̲͉̺̺̠͓͎̮͇͙̤͍̼̖̠̥̰̠͙͔͎͍̞̰̦̘͖̹̪̝̳̜̖͓̺̜̪͍͉̙͓͕͖̱̱̱͓̜̖͚̩̺͉̟̰̯̼̮͚̮̪̠̜̪̹̩̩̺͉̗͙͇͖͍͍̻̯͙͎͍̥̞̬̱̮͓͓̬̱̖͉̣̖̺̖̠͖̹̲̲̱̩̜̜͍͕͉̝̣͈͇͓̣̗̹̳̥̣̙̝͚̰̹̣̜̮̰̥̯̬̗̟̟̠̰̠͕̦͈̠̘̪͍͖̪̩̦̘̹̮͎̬̗͉̞̤̦͙̯͇̤͖͔̥͈͍̩͉̤͉̭̺̙̣͎̩̭͈͔̙̰̙̗̗͖̜̐͊̂̿͊̈̂̎͊̿̽͗͂͑͐͂̆̒̇̈́̔̊̄͌̊̔́͑̓̔̿̄̊͊̈́́̅̈́̆̎̅̂̑́̂̌́̌̄͗̾̎͗͗͌̋̋̒̇̈́̓͌̃͆̈͆̆̽̀̐̃͒̑̂̏̒̉̑͋́͌̈́͆͌͊̆͂̾̄͂́̈́̓̿̇́̈́͒̾̌͒̓̍̂͋̽̆̍͊͐̃̐̒͊͛̆̑̉͛̎̋̾̅́̊̉́͛̆̅́̏̑͊̓̓̎͛̈́̍̅̃̄͑͋̅͋̐̂̏͛̈́́̅̽͑͐͊̔̋̏͗̏͆̓͒̀̈́̈́̈́̈́̋̈́͊̂̃̒̑̀̿̒̅̈̈́̋͗̃͑̌̂͛̈́̊̽́͗̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̨̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̳̗̟̯̹͇̘͍͎͇̤͓̣͍̜͉̯̙̤̟̲͇͇̞͙̩͇͕̫̜̬̮̲̲̦̟̩̜͍̰̳͎̗͚̣̱̣̰͈̜͍̱̯̹̬̘̤̦̬͔̱̲̱̰̪̮̟̭̟̣̥̫̺̜̮̹̖̤̟̬̲̗͖͖̙̳͍̯͚͈͇̳͕̫̞̦̻̪̝͓͉̬̫̯̺̻͓̝̼̫̫̭̱̗͍͉͙̳̬͍͓̯̠̙̬̖̠̞̻̪̺̟͈̤̝̫͍͔̠̮̯͙͕̺̜̗͔̩̤̜̱̳̻̝̙̹̙̘̗͇͕͖͑̈́͐͛͂̀͗̒̆̒̈́̐̇́̓̂͗͗̀̾͌̀́̋̎́̾̿͒̄̐̓͑̆̔̎́͊͒͆̎͊̂́͛̐̄́̀͑͂̄̉̓̀́̿̅̒̐̒͊͑̄̈́̊̀͊͌́̀̄́͛̄̎͑́̆̈̄̌̓̍̔̈́͑͑̆̎̑̔͒͒̔̾̌͊͛̃̉͌̋͌̎̑̆̇̎͊̅͆̆̆̏̾̔̐̈́́̊̒̾̔̅̀̑͆͛͒̈́͋͊͛͆̃̆̽̓͌̽̇̒͂̑̿̏͌̈̐̓͗͆̎̋̅́̐́̈́̑̓̊̀̆̍̽̃̌̽̃̿́́̎̎̆̄̓̑́̐́̆̀̓̇̓͛̅̓̒͂̇̽̂́̄̈́̔͂͋̊̆̔̓̋̂͑̊̀͊̑̂̉̈́̒́̏̎̓̔̍̀̐̅̅̀͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̨̢̡̬̯͉̜̗̰̖̤̹̖̰͕͎͉̬̞̬̘̬̱͙͚͖̣͓̞̪̙̬͎͚̘̹͚̱̠͎̫̞̲͔̬̥͔͖̙͕̟̥̤̗̼͈̺̫͙̬̝̪̭̦̪̮̺̱̲̺͌̆̆̒͑͌̆̑̈́̈́́͛͑͒́̊̑̋̋͊̉̈͆̄̄̉̔̾̊̋͐͂̉̄̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅm̵̢̛͙̼͉̤̺͍̗̜͖͍̖̯̻̘͑̔̉̃̄͒̀͌͗̾͒̇̎̓͋͌̉̽̎͗̿̈̀̄̄͛̑͂̊͐͋̆͐̊̀̒̓̓̈́̈́̂́͋͒̅̈́͋́̿̏̈́̎́̀̍͛́̊̐͆̌̀̀̌̈̍͗̃̋́̂̆̔͗͆͆̊͊̒̂́̿̉̍͒͛͑̿̿̂̃̅̇̄͒̃̈́́̽̅̃̆͊̊̑̍̊̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ỳ̵̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̲͚̖̘̬̟̲̬̺̐̊̾͐͌͆̔̓̐̈́̈́̉̐͆̌̐̈́̽̄̾̋͂͌̃̽́̍̆̀̾̓̎̎̑́̿̒̇̌̀̔͂̂́̅̿̀͗̐̿̃͋̊̒̋͛̉͛́̀̃͊̅͑́̈́̈́̈́̒̒̈́̉͐̽̑̓̏̽͊͛̿̋̍̇̇̉͆̀͂̾͑̈́̐̆̈̀̊̂̇͛̔̅́̅̾͂̅͐͆̐͌͂̏̓͛́̅̌̇͆̽̄͛͊̑͛̈̒͑̔̑̓͋̏̀̏̈́̀́̑̈́̐̾̐̂̀̓̄̆̿̌͒̔͛̈́͌̐͐̓̎̽̏͐͛̈́̃̈́͂̎͊̍͊̎͆͐̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̧̧̧̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͍͔̘̫͍̻̞̹̺͖̪̖͚̻̠̺̘͙̩̮̖̣̬͎͍̼̗̠̘̣̙̥̼͉͓̥̪̜̥̣̜̫͙͈͍̬̼̘̲̘̱͈̩͚͇̩̺̻̳̳͚̼̜͔͇̘̬͈̤̹̦̠̜͇͖̥̰̭͓̫̖̣̘̦̩͔̬̫̱͔̺͇̫̪̝̪͚̜̱͉̳̘̯͕͔̞̼̜̪̻̗̙̫̟͎̖̺̰̠̥̳̬̩̻̮̥̳͍͔͙͓̼̣̲͎̗͔͈̹̹̪̪̞̺̻̹̗̭̣͙̹̦͖̠͈͔̖͉͍̘͍͖̓̄̾̃̅̌̎͋̈́̃͛̽͆̓̓̍̀̊̄͛̆̊̓̀̈́̂͐̌͛̂̅͗͛̾̅̒̓̊̔́͗̀̄̑̀̉͌͒̌́́͂͑̒̈́̍̓̈̀͌̎̽̈́͒̈́́͒̐̿̿̅͛̆͒͆͗̌̂̄͛̎̈́̉̽͑̌̎̒̇͊̀̑̉͗͋̋͊̀̑̆̈́̔̎͐̊̓̊̽͒̓͛̊̍́͒̃̎̽͐́̆̋͊̎̌̀͒͗̑̏͑͒͋̓̈́̚͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅġ̶̢̡̧̨̨̦̞͉̦͙̙͔̠̣̝̮͚̙͉͓͚̙͎̲̯̣̫͍͇̥̰̗̭̺͉͍͇̫͈̣̤̩͖̠̹̯̮̻̘̪̠̤̰̻̦̞̱͚͕̲̦̱̲̘̪͇̻͚̳̖͉̦̬̠̠̹͍͖̭̩͚̲̰̼̼̭͍̖͓̣͉̟̳̪̤̰̪̬̟͍̰̺̭͍̮̤̺̥̖͇̼͋͜͜ͅͅͅl̶̡̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͉̞̘̰͎͈̞̯̼̘͔̰̻̲͕̼̟̬̗̠̜͈̜̦̟͓̠̹̭̻̟̜̥̥̳͎̖̬͔̳̘͈̦̹͈̬̜̺̤͈͖̯̱̳̦͖͙̟͉̣̰̤̣̹͈̯̪̻͖̲͔̺͚̠͍̥̙̭̮̼̳̫͎̜̮̰͕̲͚̳̣̹̱͇̩̠̙̹̙̩̝͔͚͖̗͖͍͈͕̆́̽̀̐̄̈̀̇̓̓͋̄̄͛̈́̄̏̀̏̍͐̂͑̑̈̈̋̃̌̓̄̿̂̄̎̽̀̀͗͐̈́̉̓̓̇̓̈́̓̈́͗̀̂̿̾̂̒͒̏̅̽͋͛̎̀̀̿͊̾̒͛̆̃̑̈́̏͆͊̆̓̄̓͆̓̽̿́͆͌̂̓͂̎̈́͐̋̾̿͊͒̎̿̈́̏͛͆̀̆̋̀̽̓͋̔̏̾̈̓̐̒̓̑̌͒̀͋͆̀̄̂̽̈́̑̑̈́̄͊͒̀́̀̓̈́̀̈͑́͋̂̾͆̒̈́̎͑̊̂͆́́̂̈́̒̇͐̐͛̅̀̆̃̔́̽̆͗͆̇͑̃̈́͛͒̏̈́̓̎̍̋̋̽͋͛̌̾͛͗̐͗̾̅̏͗̈́̈̈́͑͒͋̂͂̅̅̈́̐̃͑̿͑̓̿͊̽̄̌͛͐̀̐̓̌̓̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̷̧̨̧̡̢̡̡̧̨̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̧̛̛͍̺̣͈͍͍͎͈̮̟͓̮̰̖̮͕̫̥̙͇͙̱̠̼͚̦̮̟͔̗͖͕̬̗̫̙͚̦̪͇͓͙̗͍͚̯̳̮͉̫͇̮̻̺͎͎͇̖̪̮͎͉̤̦̟̭̼͎̪̪̦͈̞͇͇͚̼͉͕̪̬͕͖̬͙̮͎̲͎̼̩̹̱͍̲̯̻͓̗̫̱̦̞̱̫͔̼̻͍̫̰̳̰̰̳̻̫̖̫̦͕̭̘̖̺̳͎̪͓̰̰̺̪͈̼̰̤̭͔̩͔̩̟̞̭̲̮͔͈̲̤̝̭̯̜͓̻̼̗̮̲̱͖̪̭̗͕͙͇͕̪̼͇̘͓̹͉͈͍̻̘̰͓͓̬͖͓̜͕͕̥̜̠̠̹̯̺͍͉̣̗̬͔͔̙͔̺̭̗̘̺͈̼̘͍̞̺̹͙̝̮̲͖̤̩̰͔̙̖̱̻̹͉͎͎̯͇̻̤̗̙̜͕̜̣̤͙͉͉̯͓̣̩̻͉̫̯͚̪͚͎̾͂́̽̄͆̔̈́͑͋́̏͂̐̀̊̐̈́̒͋͊̈́̐̀͂̃̀͛͐͌̄̏̀̋͌̿̽̀̔͗̊̀̋̇́̔̀̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̶̢̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͉͉̰̲̹̮̼͖̫̠̝̬̭̮͍̟̠͕̹̺̭͓̗̼̺͈̹͍͍̜̣͈̫̤̲̗̮̞̱͇͖̭̻̮̰͔͇̣̰̞̥̘͓̱̮͕̪͔̥͇̲̭͕̱̖̖̬͖̗̭͈͈̮̭̭̮̫̻̼̻͓͔̝̟̖̻̲͓̲͎̘̭̠̭̝͓̹͕̫̱̜̬͉̮̰̜͉̬̪̥͍͍̫̻͍̬̤̜̟͎̟̣̹̰̼͇̖̫̣̟͉̱̬̤̣͓̱͎̼͎̩̥͕̲̜̰̬͓̹̜̠̘͓͍̼͕̝͖̳̱̳̜̥̻̠̱͔̹̦̿̍̐̏̊̿̒͂͂̏̑̎̔͋̏͂̈́̆̈̑̂̓̋͊̋́̓̽͑͊̀͛̓̇̌́̉̉͛̇͂̎͐͆̇̇͌̐̑̏͛̅͋͐̂̇̈̈́̊͐̈̑̏̒͌͒̅̒̊͑̑̂͊̇̋̔̍̎̑̀̐̐̔͋̔̅̃̎̀̎̐͒̌͊̓̑̆̀̆̌̋̍͋̈̎̔́̽̐̎́̀͂̇̌̍̏̈͗͛̂̈̄͂̿̆̄̏̊͒̐̒̎͌̂̀̆̎̏͂̓̑̿̿͛̂̉̈́̆̒̏͌́̉͐̊̀̉͌͗̿̇͑̅̾̀͌̃͐̆̔̌̐̔͊͂̀͂̈́̀͒̿͗̉͋́͗͋̓͌̐͒̏̿̔͊́̿͑̀̽͒̂̿̓̑̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̴̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̨̛̛̲̬̞͓̞̹̦͈͖̺̻̹̣̭̣̣̬̖̮̯̦̼̺̠̥͙̠̠͕̲̬̞̼̞̥͉̹̪͓͌̋͒͂̆̿͂͐̑̉̒̅̈́̂̓̀͑̒̔̆̑̈́̂̓́̅́̑͊͂͑̎̽́͐̇͌̐̄͒͒̔́̓͆̈͊̑̈́̑͌̅̓̄̊̽̑̉̑͊̇̃͂̂͗̄͒͒̏͛̅̒̈́͂̾͒̅́͂͆͐͂̓̓̅̉͂̎̊̌̑̏͆̓́̍͛̋̍͐̍͗̅̈͐̇͒̾̇́̍̓̿̌̆̋̒̌̇̓̈́̆̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅs̶̨͇͕̳̑̿͂̉̏̑̒̅̽͊̅̀̑͗̍̾͐̐̃̓̓̈́̆̊͑̋̇̎̄͌̈̓̾̌̍́̆̂̒͆͂̑̋̐͑̍̇̄͗̈́̋̓̄̏̍̽͆̆̀̾̌͋̂̄̈́́͂͗͊̓̈́͆̊̈́̀͌̔̄̎̂͊̆̂͗̂͋̂͂̊̚͘͘̚̚̕̕͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ ̶̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̞͉̖̠͉̝̮͈̪̟̹̫̻͇͚̰̩̰̖͚͎̭͖̖͍̮͔͈̩̘̝̞̦̝͕̜̬̲͙̰̳͇̟̈́̋͂̊̇̓͗́̓̇̇̌̈́̒̆̀̄͋̋̋̊́̈́̆͗̒͒̊͒̂̐͐̿̃̾̓̽͌̃̆̽̓́̀̅̃̾͌̂̀̀̃̐̈́͋̈̅̓̋͒̂͐̔̈́͐̈́̀̍̃̆͌̏͋̅̄̀̓͂̽̀́̉͋̓̃̀̀̄͗̍̓̔̔͛̆̔̍̀͂̅̄̄̃̈͗͂̉̋͛̇́̂̿̈́͐̐̉̀̔̓̇̈́͗̅͂̌͗̔̾͛̈́͂̅̈̏̏̿̃̍̐̍̇̂̏͛̽́̓̉̈́̄́̿͊͑̔̐̈́́̑̽̅͗͒̂̌̒̓̑̿̀͗͂̒̎́̓̋͑̒͋͂̀̋̃́̈́̽͋̌͐̈́̍͂̅̓͐͛̏̔̋̒̓̀̅͛͑̓̌̈́̉̔̀̊̃̾̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅh̷̢̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̛̛̖̥͈̣̠̰̠̗̟̬͎͙̠̣̯͕̲͇̫̪̜͈̜͚̻̝̘͔͈͚̫̩͉̰̣̲̤̼̩͈͓͉̩͖̹̫̘̥͕̳͔͇͈̞̖̻͚̦̣̱̖̗̩̼͖̺̥̞͕̪̩̱̲̼̪̥͔̱̘̹̠̻̦̩̬͍̱̞͚̣̜̣̜͉̻͚̬͖̗͉̰̠̲̼̰̲͚͙̜͖͖̮͈̫̟̩͕̫͔̺̳̩̱̠̙̱̻̤̟̰̰̰͖̲͇̘̳͇͕̼͓̖̳̰̗̪̭͉̞̥̪̠̩͇͇̞͇͔̳̟̦̣̤̞̝̼͉̖̮̣̲̳̣̝̙͖̪̻̻͉͓̪̥̘̟͉̳̭̫̺̞̙̳̺͔̥̬͇̙͖͕͈̜͖͖̟̋̊̏̆̌̿̑̎̓͑́̃̓̀̑̑̽̈̆̏̈͒̒̄̂̄̈̌̂͑͑́͋̑͌̒̎͛̍̈̍͂̀͆͂̈́̈͂͌̓̓̊̔̂͂̀̾̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̴̢̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̢̞̬̣̤͓͍̭̬̘͓̩̙̹̘̱̻̙̹͓͉̳̞͇̞͖͖͎̥̣͚͖̠̤͓̗̠̞̙̥̥̜̘͓̺̳̥͎͇̜̺͓̯͚̺̰̥̥͎͎̘̝̹̜̲̜̝̩̘̣̝̥͉̟͇̲̦̠̫̹̰̥̞̞͙͕̹̮̯̰̺̜͔͕̩̝͈̦̣̪̜̜̹̤͚̭̭̳̥̦̱̘̲͈̠̜͈̪͙̼̰̰̥͈̪̜̼͗͋̋̀̈̀͌́̍̓̀́̃͋̿͋͆̔͒̌̅́͌͌̽́̆̄̌̐́͗̅͒̀̔̅̒̌̈́̋͆̋͋̄͛͑͊͒̒͊͋̉̏͋͊͑̾̅͂̈́̃͆̑̓͋̀͒̉̋̆͑͐̏̑͛̾̔̔̑̂͂̍̆̑̆̏͒̇̆̍̓̀̍̏̒͗̄̍͑̌̐̅̇̔̓̈́̓̓̑͑͐̓̆̃̋̔̀̒͐̓̄̈̇̀̀̄́̄̽́̒́̈́́̎̉̿̉̽̏́̐̀͊̊̀͆́̊͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅv̶̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̛̭̜̺̩͈͉͚͓̭͙͕̰̺̙̳͈̫̰̦͙̱̳̫̰͙̪͇̳͔̭̰͔̬͉̥͉̝̬̹͈̮͕͓͍̹̦̟̲̞̭̗̙͉̘͖̲̥͈̩̼̫̹͇̥͉̤̰̘͍̫͓̭̤͓͓̥͚̻̪̬͔͉͕̖̤̳͕͚̝̺̥̯̥͉͙̲̟͚̬̣̣̲̦̹̱̙̳̺̲͙̣͔͈͔͖̖̮̣͍̫̤̦̱̪͙̜̮̱̜̭̭̹̰͓̣̣̖͈̞̣̰͔͍̘̖͚̣͇̗̝͈̞̣͓̱̭̙͖̬̫̗̙̣̟͔̥͇͕̺̼̩̪͇͉͖̙̯̻̻̙̤̹̳̜̦̗̫̞̫̜̱̤̙̪̥̭̻̳̬͚͕̬͍̫̩͎͕̬̮̗͍̦̱͔̮̲̰͈̱͆̑̓̀̃́͊̂̍̐̅̆̽̆̓̽̊͂͗̽̔̈́̈́̆̄̓̎̀̐͆̎̉̈́͆͛̆͐̍̓̎͛̿̀̓̆̆̄͑͐́͆͂͋̑͌̿̋̏̆̓͑̉̂̌̋̈́̄̅̀̉̆̉̆̇̾̓́̽́͆͗̀́͊͗́̏̅̅̂͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅë̵̡̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̖̮̥̟̩̩̖̦̠̙̼̗̳̦̼̜̦̘͚̮͉̥̤͓̗͕̥̹͕̤̖̩̰͎̤̮̥̱͙̘͈͈̮̣̝̺̲͖̗̘̜͚̩̳̙͉̰̝̖̻̻̘͖̯͉̣̝̝̫̥̺͉̘̜̠̰͖̳̩̙̼̝̫̖̳̫̼͙̱͓̗̜̮̙͕̖̩͉̬̥̫͔͔̖̫̯̣̳̺͚̜̖̩̜̹̙̱̝̗̯̱̯͚̯̳͍͎̦̱͈͎͕̥̮̳̯͕̖̤̰̦͍͎̹͍̟̯̬̰̜̼̻̞͈̺̮͇̦͉̦̥̝̝̣͍͖̝͎̭̤̤̣͚̪̟͖̲̱̩̝̻̥̗̩̤̼̱̹͔̣͈̟̰̝͚͇́̎̍̑̆͆̈́͋̋̐́͑̀̇̆͌̎̀̔̒̓͑͋͐̾̏͑͋͆̐͆̀̆̾͌̐̓͐̎̾̿́̈́͂̇͊̽̄̈́̊̾̌̋̄̉̈̀̅́̍̿̈͆̍̏͂̅̈̎̒͂̈́̃̔̈́̉̏̈́̎̆̇̔̂̏͊̉̈̾̎̍̑̄͛̐̄̊͂̾͗͛̂̅̍̅̾̓͛̄̾̎̒̿́̑̔̄̐́͋̂̄̊́̐̀̃̈͆̍̓̽͐̔̾̽̚͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̨̜̲̖̠͙̠̜͇̖̭̠̦̮̙͓̙̻͓̥̲̹̝̟̥̹͓̮͕̳͓̼͇̠͉̪͈̙̤͍̜̤̺̦̗̻̳̬̘̹̼̜̹͙̙̳͎͕̫̯̟̬̦̱̖̻̲͓̘͖͓̬͕͍̗̪͉͙̩͓̦̱̟̥͈̰̗̻͉̹̤̱͓̪̗͓͉͎̩͖͚͓͍͚͍̫̟̳͈̥̪͙͎̫̼̺͓̥̯͕̩̖̯̖̳̙̣̥́̆̔̈́͗͑̈́̉́̔̿̈́̈́̓͗̈̌͌̋̉̀̌͊̉̎́̀̍̋̔̓̈́̒͛̅̉̎̈̾̂̏̆̋̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅy̷̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̢̢̢̢̡̢̡̢̛̛͔̠̦̗͖͍̗͖̞̺̻̟̣͚͇͙̺̪̗̗̲̫͓̼̯̠͙͚̝͔̙̝͍͈͈̼̻͔͕̹̻͚͖͎͎̪̼̣̲̞͎̮͕̬̜̞͖͍͚͖̻̻̙̺̦̳̺̖͓̠̱̯̼͔̝̰̤͖̺̙͍͉̝͈̩̹̜̘̯̝̪̪̥̪͓̭̝̣̻̣̥͈̦̻͍͉̪͕̘̟͖̯̝̼̣͍̱͚̯͕͙̜͖̻̯̩̘͚͍̻̖͍͇̜͚̯̱͓͔̹͎̣̦̥̼̼̮̳̬̹̹̻̦̓̏̆̇͊̐͒̐͌̿͑͑̄̈́̈̓̉̅͑͑͑͂͛̔̾̿͊̔̎̃̂̄̈́͌̀̿̍͊̈́̆̃̋͆̈́͛̽̾̆̒͆̈́̎͋̃̂̏͗̌̃̍̃͆̉͐̿̒̈͛̽͛̈́̒̍̑͌̈́̔̀̌̔͆̀̽̈́́̈́̔͒̑͊̆͗̃͐̉̇͋͛̍̀̐̉̃̀͑̔͆̾̊̕̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅe̶̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̪̗̙͚̟̺̠͕̪͖̠̼͍̞͚̗̞͇͎͚̙͉͔͉̗̘̅̈̌̊̋̓̊͗̀̅̑̄̉̅͋̅̋̊̈́̈͌̍̿̋̀̀̃̄̉̈̿͗͛̇̃̔̇̈́̓̔̒̿̾̈́͋̋̉̅̍͋̾̈̄̐̃̐̌̄̃́̏̈̓̅́͒̈́̍͋͋͋̾̒̌̓͌̒̾̾̍͛̀̊̾̒̈́̀͊̂̂̍͐͌̄͆̅̎̍̉̓̈́̓́̄̆͛́͆̍͂̿͊̌͂̃͛̃͑͆̽̄͐͌̊̉̊̓̍̍̓̈́̅͗̊͑̄͗̀̏͛͂́͊̀̄́̃͗̇̌̂̔̏̔̉͒́̈́̀̓̿̆͒̆͗̂̈́̎͑̅̒̇̈́̎̍̈́͊̽̍̾̎͂͗̌̈́͋̎̎̈́͐́̆̓̔̉͗̌̿̊͂͂̅͗͒̈́̍̇̀̄́̇̀́̒̊́̏̅̀̃̉̔̈́͑̿̽́͋̊̆̍̂͌͋̒̃͋͛̈́̿̇̂̌̓̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ţ̴̢̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͖̟̟̣̞̰̹͈̘̹͚̻͓̯͍͉̭͉̮̤̤̯̺̯͚̘̹͓̻͍̪͎̥͎̣̣̝͖͕̟̪̩̥̮̞̞̲̲̱̯̳͈̻̥̰̯͖̻̠̯̙̭̻̤̦̘̞̪͍̜͓͖̝̺̖̤̪̘̫̳̘̮̻̲̙̬̺̖̹͔͉̼̥̘̞̤̣͈̠̩͎̯̮̼̞͍̭̭̝͕̦̟͍͓̜͙̬̞̖̫̖̮͕͔̫̼̯̱̜͍̹̤̰̺̰͔̖̙̭͙̭̗̪̯͕̝͓͓̱͔͙͚̮̬͈̰̮̥̪̘̖̰̥̺̺͕̝̯̖̥̝̞̖̗̦͉͇͚͉̤̯̻̼̜̺͈͉͍̝̤̩̳̤̳͈̳̝̜̪̣͕̟͇̩̤̜̬̩̮̱̠͈̘̗͙̱̝̦̟̗̞̣̪͇̗̫̞̙͉͖̳̫͖̻̣̗̏̒̽̎́̐̈͂͌̌͊̏́̍̋̈́̊̊͗͗́̌̓͊̽͗͌̊̒̉̾͌̓̒͐͂͌̒̍͑́̍̀͌̍̈̊̅͆̔̔̑͆̎̿̀̓̄̌̒̅͒͋̽̑̇́̈́̆͗̽͑̾̈̐̈̾͐͑̀̍̐̍̒̐̂́̂̀̑̓̌̓̓̅̌̐͋̊͂̇̾̋̀̆̈́͛͋̃́̓̐̅̃̎̐̔̀̎̈́̆͊̄̈̈́̓͐̓̉̔̒͊̒̄͌̂̿̋̇̾̄̿̔͌̀͂̔͊̍̓̓̇́̏̒͑̓̽̏̀̒̉̓̇̊͑̾̈́̂̓͛̑̆̿̀̿̀̈́͌̒͊͑̐̇́̌͗̀̊̈́͊̀͂̈́̋̂̇̽͆͌́̉̏͊̀̌̔̏̈́̃̿̐̒̏̈́̀̔̐͆̀̑̽͂̈́̋͊̈́̍͐́̓͆̾̆͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̱͇̙͔̟̱͙̖̼͈͓̟͇̖̭͔̗͍͔̜̗̘͈̦͙̣̣͓̳͔͇̠̳͍̦̤̣̜̘͚̮͖̹̥͖̮̖̳̙̪͇̖̜̟̹͖̪͉̍͋̔̌̊͗͊͌͛̒̉̆̒̈́͑̏͗̂͆̏͐́͑͒͆͆̈͒̔̒̌̓̊́̆͂̇̌̌̋͋̋͒́̀̋̊̊̊̒̍̈́̿͆͗̉̓̒̏̀͌͐̌́̍͆̏͌̐̔͗̔̄̄͊̈͗̊̂̋̂͌͊̿̔̈́̌́̎̾̒̌̀͌̄͑̀̄̓̈̔̈́͂̀́̒̑̌̓̋̇͋̿̔̎͂̋̅͂̂̓̿̏̐̎́̈́͂̍̍̿͗́̀̾͒͌̉̄͗̋̂͌̅͂͂̐͒̑͌͐̈́͐͋͗̋̅̅̅̎̀͂͗̽̒͊͋͌̾̈̅̄̈̔̈́͌̇͂͑́͑̌̎̒̏͌̅̅͂͑̓́̃͋͛̃̿̂͌̾̏̎̇̏̃̅̿̍̌͊̿̉̎̏̃̿̊̈́͒͛͑́̄̃̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ą̷̢̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̨̟̭͍͉͍̫͕̳͈̤͖̹̞̩͖̦͚̦͍̞̙̫̣͇̯̯͚͓̘̖͖͖͚̤͍̘̤̠͍̹͉͚̞̱͚̗̼͇̯̬̙̣̠͍̜̣̦͖̳̻̞̣̻̝̹͔̫̹͍̦̹̙̯̹̮̺͉̭̗͚̼͉̩̠̫̳̹̙̼͉͉̬͉̝̯̯̼̭͔͙͓̜̦̞̲̯͓̬̻̩̬̭͕͔̙̖̙̹̱͎̲͚̻͈͉͖̩̞̝̰̳̗̹̳̟͉̘̗̲̼͈͓̪͚͙̣͉̲̘̜̠͔͔̻̩̯͕̼͔̫̞̫͍̳̰͖͇̰̺̬̥̟̦͇̮͙̹͓̠̰͈̗͕̙͈̗͓̹̜̰͇̖̹̣̙͓̩̣̝͈̬̼͍̩̘̩̪̟̥͇̲̦̺̹̬̪͈̥͕̗͖̬̹͖̪͇͚͍̥̭̭̬͖̝̱͔͎̒̈́̔͆̈́͌̀̔̄͑̅͐̔̔́̀̈̏͌̋̌̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅg̷̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥͇͎̳͔̪̥̳̜͍̳͕̙̙̻̺̱̝̺̱̰͉̩̫̝͉͕͔̣̟̬̻̟̜͓͈̱̦̭̺̭̤̬͍̯͙͓̤̞̥̖͈͉̫̘͕͇̫̭̪̳͉͚͈͎͎̹͇̬͇̳͕̦̼̹͔̫͍̠̻̼̱̭̙͚̠̰̗̰̜̺̺̹͇̙̤̠͖̲͈̗̯͕̠̖͚̳̩̹͉̱̰̖͈̥̠̬̯̟̟̰͎͕̗̩̣̝͔̙̣͔̞͖̫͚̯̟̖̯̖̙̫̗͎̻̳͖̩̥̞̫̰̳͕̗̮͎͔̼͚̼̦̞͇̤̯̺͇̥̹̣̗͕͉͍͎̘̖̩̫͚̥͖̝̱̹͇̺̣̪̗͖͚̱̥̱͕̜̒͆͊̀͋͋̀̄̂͂͗̅͗̔̽̐́̋͊̄̒̐͆̔̋̔̓̅̓̃̑̎͛̒̉́̐̒̅̓̔̂͌͋̄̂̾͂̀̏̄̉̿͆̍̑̆̇̔̍͌̑̃̔͆̓͐͑̓͆̾͐̈́͌̾͗͑̄́̏͛̾̐̎̍̒̂͆̓̉͗̓͋̽̍͂́̿̄̈̈̈̋͐̔̄͑̎̂̓́̐͗̄̊͗̃͊̒̎͐́͋̈́̔̏͗͒̽͂͂͒͊̂͊͌̈́̃̅̍̒̔̀̄͌̐̈̈́͂͆͂̄̈̎̉̌̽̈́̈́̈́̈̏̆̍̈́̿͐̊̄͊̒̉̂̊̾̉̅̄̃̿̽̀͛̒̀́͑͒̈́̃̀͂̇͛̑̒̆̀̌̉̉̈̂͋̊͛̇̉̇́̑̏͗̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅä̶̢̢̨̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̻̦͕̤̻̲͇̗̯͓̖̦̯̗͕͓͉͖̟̠̯͍̗͉̭̱̰̲͕͉̟̜̹̩̮̲͇͈̫̪͇̼̲̪̭̣̣̝̖̙̯̬͕̥̣̺̲͍̤͙̝͎̙̱̭̥̖̺̜͕̺͎͓̯̟̲̯͉̝̞̬̣̫͓̞̖͓̙͇͔̫̤̬̩̖̼̜͔̠̗̤̫̘̭̰͍̬̻̤̻̱̻̩̲̠̳̪̹̟̘̖̦͉͍̺͎̭̭̻̣̰̮͓̖̣̭̰͇̣̙͎̦̣̻̯̝͔͈̳̱̗̳̤͈̥͓̬̇̿́̎͛͑̆̾̉͌̃̑͋̏̿̓̌͂̒́̉̔͋̈̈͊̈́͌́̓̓͛͒̑͌͒͂̎̈́͌̍̀́̂͆͒́͋̓̎̑̿̅̎̊͂̐̽͐̈̈́̐́̇̒̄͂͐́̒̍͛̎͒̂͂̈́̆͐̇͊͒͋̎̆̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̵̧̧̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̡̧̡̨̫̹͔̞̯̮̜̹̲͓̳̯̮̭̦̞̖̳̗̫̥̜̞̱͔̺̥̥̟̮̪͚͖̜̠̺̦̭̫̗̪̪͈͚͇̖̯̺͔̠̞̩̪͔̤̤̪̦̬̯̝͓̣̺̙̩͎̫̫̜̻̞̪̞̖͕̹̦̯̘̠͈̥͔̦̤̦̗͍͔̣͚̬̘͔̺͓͖͎̻̜͇̹̜̻̼̟͉̜̝̞̫̳̹̘̫̗͙̪͔̤̬̯̠͓̼̳͔̗̘͉̟͍̲͈̟͉̜̥̱͖̠͕̟̙̩͇͍̭̙̗̜̲͔̱̤̪̭̩̜͕̅̀͜͜͝͝ͅn̵̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͙͔̞̖̗̳̫̗̘͈̦̺̺̱̩̪͈̤͇̞̝̱͔̦̩̰̘̞̯͚͎̩̜̻̰͙̖̗̘̮̺̦͇̘̖̲͎̤̳͈̞̙̤̦̹̪̤̺̘͇͇̼̝̞̼̺̖̮͎̘̘̼̹̹̦̪̜̱͓͚͔̠̥̻͎͖͚͎̤͓͈̬̙̳͙̦̟͍͙͇͖̼̹̠̰̙̜̩̟͉͔̼̠͇̺̖̝̩͈̫̦̥̹̭͓̫̰̞̣̤͔̰̦͓͉̺̩͇̤̟̻̺͉̞̞̖̮̻͎̬̺̩̭̹͓͙̰̻̙̳̬̘̜̲͎̯͖͍͖̫̲̟̻̼̭̟̲̮̠̦̥̭̳̤̬̤̪̘̩̗͕̫͖̱̳̪͎̫͈͕̙̣̱̯̺̗̦͈͖̘͙͕̖̘͖͉͔͎̹͎̗̲̫̹͉͉̦̜̺̋͐̈́͐̿͗̓̓͌̐̀̒̅͛̐̊̔̎̿̉̿̅̍͒̈̈́̌̄̎̀̍̎͆̅͐̈́̊̓̐͛̂̂̄̓̈́̿̄́͛̃͐̈́͊̅̋̋̽̿̈́̾̈́̓́̀̓͛̌̈́̇̐̔͂͛́̈́͌̈̏̂̇̄́͒̓̓̂͗̐̽͗͋͆̔̈́̈́́͐̅̏̓̄̇͒͐̂̍̊̿͒̇̀͆̈́͋̿̔̔͐̎̋̐̈́̽̋̾̋͑̎́̋͂̌̅́̿̏͗́̐̑̐̈́̆̆̈́̓̾̈̌̾́̆͋̓̀̎͒̉͐̈́̇̈̂̈́̓̋̏͆̔̊͑̂̓́̀͒̓̓̋̂̍̽̀́̊̓͌́̈̀̈́̃́́̑͑̓͛̀̇̐͌̄̉̄̃̈́̍͂̊̈́̇̇́͛̍̈̍́͛̄̋̂͑͌̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̬̪̰̺̼͎͎̭̤͙̰̰̦̤̺̣̫͎̩͙͙̣̱̜̲̤̯̤̱̖̙̣͖̱̹̯͙͔̙̜͉̩̮̬̝̲̤̰̜̲̩̪̬̻̲̭̭̟̗̤̣͍̖̭͙̞̞̠̼͓͍̹̩̖͓̰̟̦̮̜͙̙͓̬̤̰̱̞̯͈̱͉̹̘̭̻͇̣͇̗̬͍̼͓̣̲͔͙̩͚̘̱̠̟̭̩̠̘͓̖͎̖̹̱̙͈̩̪͉̺͕͔̜̼̻͍̥̥͎̞͎̭̭̺͇͕̦̗̬͔̗͙̥̠̦̟̮̙̗̪̪̝̦̝͉̞̻̟͈̭̪̯͓̞̲̝̩͇͓̗͓̣̖͕͉̭͓̯̘̟̗̝̟͎̞͓̗̯̫͖̮̬̱̻̣̰͍̭͇̖͍̲͈͈̯̩͔͙̰̘̣̲̥̯̜̜̞̙͕̬̝͕̱̭̪͈̯̭͐̈́̋͗̄͗̀́̒̉͗́̑̈͗̆̋̌͑̽̊̾̍̇͗̆͑͆̎͒̈̇̀͋́̋̆͆͂̆͒͊̋́̎͂̏̇̏̾̅̒͋̾̄̒̈́̈́̇͗̔̃͗̾̈̂̅̃͂͑̿̊̊͐͊̎́̌̓̊̋̊̓̽̋̊̈͂̿̑̎͊͆͊̄̀̾̾̿̂̉̒́̈́͒͑̅͋̎͋͋͆̃̑͑̔͒͆̀̓̏̀̽̈́̀͒͑̉͋̆̈́̆̐̄̈́͂́͌͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅb̵̧̨̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̹̙̩̗̲̪͈̟͍̩͔̹̩̠̗̺̙̘͙̙͕̲͎̳̲̯̭͚̫͕̺̯̟͉̺̪̤̯̩͎͈̝̭̹̜̣͈̬̜̺̰̘̙͈̰̭̮̼͉͉̭̱̭̞͓͇̥͚̻͎̻͕̦̯͎̲̝̯̤̹̯̪͉̪̖̟͕̳͈̳͓̠͖͚̫̲̭̥̠̳̤̗̠̯̣̠̲̖̻̖̬̳̻̫̦̜͈͔̩̭̼͉̲̞͉̼͖̤̖̠̺̠̤̦̝̫͚̞̯̖̯̤̮̭͇̩͚͍̪͓̲̤̥̻̦̺͙̞͍̗͙̣̟͉̟͓̻̼̙̠̳̞̝͉̟̩̼̳̰͚̗͎̘̼̠͙̞͎̣̘̮̪̫̮̭̟̫̞̟͉͉͎̝͔͍̟̰͈͚̹̝͇̺̠̫̳̺͇͙͖̥̲͇͍̦͕̱͚͙̯͙̰͔̙̩̗͚͓̰͎͚̤̟͍̬̣͕͕̞͙̰͔͍̩̯̲͈̈̇̾̔̍͐̏̓͂̑͋͆̓̍̓̈́̈͗̈̐̓͋̾̈́͛̇͗̈́̏̅͑̌̋̆̈̔͋́̽̿̒͐̌̑̈́̎̾̈́̋̽̾̑͒̂̾̀̐̈́̾̏̆͗͐̇͊̃̎̌̐̀̇̆͌̄́̈̽͌̒̋̆͛̑̏̐͑̎̄̇̍̂̐̾̓̽̏̊̏̉̒͗̀̏͊͗̇͆̎́́́̌̈́̅͆́͂̀͛̈́̍̿̊̓̌̈́̏̒̐̏̽́̇̒͑̃̀̐̾͒̒̐̃̐̽̾͋́̄̉̍̒̏͌̅̔̉͆͋͗̐͒̌̂̈́̚͘̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅẻ̸̡̛̛̛̛̠͉̻̣̜͉̣̘̬̤͙̱̦͙͔̭̓̾͋̂̔͗̈́̎̈̂̈̇̆͒̄̆̀͗͗̈́̔̊́̉̍̀̈́̽́̆̈́̔̊̂̃̽͊͛̀͗͐̄̄͌̿̈̀̎̈́͋͒͊̕̚̕͠͝͝ç̴̠͓͓̹͓̦̩̻̫͎̜̜̱̹̖̦̟̆̍́̎̌͊̎̋́̋̀̏̎̂̐̔̏͒̿̑̈́̓͑͑̈͑́͐̄͝͠͝ở̵̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̟͎̱̙̭͈̻̪̱̻͇͔̳̱͚̲͙͇̹̥̟̞̥̝̲̖̹̪̻̹̳̰̬̭̯͔̖̭̫͖͕̱͓̰͍͙̜̙̬̮̟̫̪̙̯̪̪̖͇̣͕͍̝͗̎̏̓̒̏̅̄͛̄͌́̄́̈́̆́̓̿̎̀̀͛̃̍̽̇̎͗̈́͊͂̐͌͋̔̿̀̒̇̄͒͂̄̈́͛̂̋̀̌̑̄̿̐͊͌͒͒̿͆̊̀͛̂͗̂̽̽̓̓̂̍̂͛̈́͋͛̐̐̾̋̊͑́̓͗̓́̊̎̂̔͌̐̐̓̈́̉͒̋͆͑̄͆̀̈́̇̃͌̂̏͆̄̇̅̄͒̊̒̾̈́̉͋̎̂͋̋̓͗͆̉͐̊̓̾̓́͂́̒͑͛͑́͋̆̀̾̐̈͗͌̌̌̽͛̈́̑̐̒̐̉̆̌̔̎̇̽̈͌̕̚͘̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅṁ̸̧̨̢̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̲̜̹͕̫͓̫͍̳̟͓̝̗̤̖̯̹̩͍̹̤̻͍̲̻̙͖͖̱̦̻̙̗͈͎̩̜̳͙̤̯̳̭̠͚̻̲̰̼͖̣̰̭͍͓̬͕̭͙͚̥͙̠̞͖̼̤͇̙͇͇͍̫͖̮͎̖͚̭̭̤̭͎̥̱̝̜͍͇̠̻̞͎̞̹̘͍͚͓̞̯̥͈̘̦̗̗̼͉̟͕͔̬͔͕͉͍̭̜͍̳̗̞̜̠̺͈͎̣̼̰̖̼̩̹̬͈̦̺̰̤̘̼̦̖̫̲͔͍̦͔̗̥͓̞͖͖͍̻͇̰̳͚̠͕͎̹͙̟̜̣̼̙͓̳̗̪̼͈͓̟͎̫̠̬̥̟̜̼̞͍͈̼̘͓̱͇͕͚̝̣̖̪̝̼͓͍̰̼̱̖̫̮̤͚̣͈̹̘͓͉͓̠̩͕̣̭͈͙̩̭̺̙̲̼͉̘̹̗̜̩̻̼̹̭̝̬̣̏̀̎̌̀͂͊̊̍̎̎̅̒̐̿͊̂̉̆̔̏̒̓̈͑́̂̾͒̆͛̓̄͛̏̈́̍̽̋́͋̎̄͂͊̅͌́̃̅̈́͌̒̌̆́́̅̄̽̈́̈́̈́̈́́̉̈͗̇̽̐̅̏͛̐̀̂͛̎̽̀̀̀͛́̓͑̓͆̑̽̐͊̌̊̅̀̀̌͗͛̅̓̔͛̀̈́̾̈̐̎̈̈́̽̾̐̑̅͂̊̆͑͗̈́̋̈̍̍̂̈̓̆̂̍̒̎̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅè̴̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̥͉̘͕̣̯̹̳̝̞̬͔̞̟̲̬̟̘̘̩̺̘̯͖̤̟͚͈̯̬̝͈̳̼̠͔͖̯̬͈̥̩̭̮̳̩̪͙̜͎̟͎̦͉̻̜̣̞̬͓̥̮̩͍͎͎̠̠̳͓̄͌̀̑̑̄̇̈̏̈͌͛̏͗̄̀͋̐͒́̅̄̎̓̌̅̋̈́͑̊̀̀̽̎̀̈́̉̈́͆̓̆͂̓̋͗͒̃̊̀͒̄̈́̓̓̓̅̾̀͒̌̑̆̏̊̏̐̈́͑͐͒̃́͑̄̏̆̐̋̈́͊̂̎̓̾̉̾̀͋͒̾̆̏͛̋̎́̈̅͋̋̿̈́͆̑̑̈́̑̑͊̓͊͋̈́̂̂͊̑͆̄̈́͐̈́̅̆̋͑̉̌̌͌͒̀̒̽͐̒̈́̆͗̉́͆̾̓̋̐͛̋̌̍͗̎̓̄͋̍̎̌͛́̄̂̿͐͋́̆̒̓̏̈̾̀͂̑̆͌̋͋̃̉͐̀̑̑̐̾͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̺͎̪̠͈͇̩̳̦̲̹̭̰̟̞̳͕͇̞̘̣̦̘̯̫͈̪͖̥̺̘̲͕̖͈̖̱̼̫͈̫͖͈͔̼͓̦̤̯̘̩͓͎̖͔͖͔̼͈̪͉̗̬̼̯̹̮̬͎̝͍͖̞̟̦̗̯͕̣̼̖̱̣̰͈͗͑̇̽͗̽̔͗̐̅̌͗̽̌̀́̄͌͛̽̉́͒̎̋͂͌̇̋͛̑̀̓̍̊͗͂̃́̇̑̉͑́͗̂̆̈̈́̇͆̉̋̎͑͂̈́̍̉͛̍̉̔͐́͂̆͆̅̀̃͋͆́̃̔͆̿͌̽̾̆̏̉̋̎̇͊̊̈̈̐̑̌̊̉͐̊̌̐́̃͗̔̑̃̀̓̊̎̈̆̋̋̉̾̊̈́̒̈́̊͗̊͒͊̑̈́͂̀͗̓̃̂̾͂̆͐͐͒̎̒̈́̃̋͒̊̍͗̾̀̋̃͌̅͌̀͆̒̄͒̋̐̐̽̄̀̇̇̔̑́̄̓͐̈̾̊́̐̄͐̽̂̓́͌͗̏́͌̔̽̃̊̏̈͗̆̅̽̐̉̎̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̸̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̧̗͈̘̞̭̭̺͎͉͎̲̬͈̝͔̙͙͖̺̹̙̝̘͔̺̙͔̺̪͔͔̥͎͕̩͍̫̮̻̯͕͇͓͓̮̩͓̖̲̘͈̟̻̤̭̖͔̠̞̜̻̹͇͇̳̳̹̹͉̝̰̭͖̣̘̪̙̙̦͕̦̥̗̩̫̩̤̲̬͚̗͈͔̥͉̰̥̗̹̲̬͈̞͉̹̖̩̖͈̹̼̭̯͖̭̹̤̲̘̠̳̙͚̗͎̦̻̠͕̭̱͓͇͕̱͖̖̭̯̣̫̻͙̩̙̝̣̜̠̫̖̞̟̼̤̯̱̣̭̣͔͉̲̭̃͐̎̇͐̂͆̈́̋̒̿̎̾͊̈́̂̑͒̋̿͂̏̍̌̃̄͑́͂̋͊̀̄͊̈́́͐́́̿͒̆̈́̾͛͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̧̡̺͈̙̼̳͍̮͚͈̟̠̮̙̱̹̝̙͈̮̣͔̯̩̜̟̭̘̪̩͔͔͉̜͚͚̜̞͖̮̮͖̱̠̼͓͕̦̪͖̪͕̞̠̼̗͙̲̰͎̫͚͙͎̰̹̣̻̗̮͉͎͙̹̞̮͍̝̬͕̳̫̮̪̥̣̤͓̱̫͓̪̭̫͉͓̹͔͎̗͚̜̹͙̯̜̬̤̝̥̼͇̜̗̮͕̦̳͉̩̟̹̥̫͈̰̯͇̝͇̱̣͈̠͇̬̓͌̑̎̈́̈́̓͋̓̊̆̆͌̽̒̂̓͗̓̍̔͑̈́̿̃̔̀̈́́͋̓̆̾̎̋̒̀͑̿͊̈̊̐͋̐̾̄́̍͛͊̄͗̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅi̵̧̡̧̨̨̡̧̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̛̛͙̻̜̗̝̜̜̼̳͇̪̞̹̞̭̣̩̠̱̯̯͍̣̼͍̝͕͓͍̹̱̼̖̭̥͍͈͙̮͙̤̥͉̫̬̪̲͔͈̱̥̯̻̞͖̫͉̗͖̪̱̠̝̮̯͖͕͕̗͚̰̩̳̺̫͕̝̭͇̯̼̲͈̦̝͈͇͖̰͚̭͎̯͎̤̝͙̜̳͎͙̖̩̝̬͈͓̲̝̳̯̯̦̳̼̦̼͇͔͎̯͍̰̹͖̯̤͇̤͇̫̯̗͎̺̖̗̘͎͔̟͈̲͍͕̮̮͙͎̯̫̝͕͈̫̻͙͚̙͚̙͉̬͉̩͓̟̮̩͉̤͕͚̭̤̱̻̮̝̳̯̽̏̈́̈̌͊̉̈́̓́͛͐̓͋͌̀͌́̒͗͒̎̽͊̌̄̓͐̂̂̽͋̓͗̓̏̔̀̈́͗͗͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̡̹̯̘̜͕͎̤̪̾͒͆̍̓̓͑̏̉̇͆̏̒͌́̽̐̀̐̇͊̀̀̂̓̐͘͘͝͝ͅȩ̴̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̨̨̢̨̨̛̛̩̪͇̳̭̞͙̹͇̥̣̞̮̗͚̖̯͕̯̬̜͓͈̲̫̪͓̯̘̹̜͓͇̣̫͎̰̣̦̞̟̖͈͇̼̳̗͍̞̤̺̱͉̟̞̩̻̼͍̜͚͚̹̯̺̻̞̩̤̮̠̠̹͕̠̪̪͕̥͚̰̜͎͎̯̫̭̭̲̪̦͇͎̯̹̲͕̭͈͎̘̜̞̟̭͚̰̥̬͍̘̪̺͙̗͔̙̘̯̤̼͈̟͈̳͖̖͖̮̥̰͔̺̼̖̥̖̼̫̝͎̻̗͔͚͎̭̟̩̞̙͍̞̲̗͍͈͍͈̯͇̖͇͍̦̭̗̼̱̹̪͉̞̩̮̻̟͖̯͕̼͖̯͓̳̻̲͎͈͎̪̥͍͖͙͈͇̱̣̬͇̞͕͎̱̺͉͚̙̤̪̬͓̗͖̻̣̝̖̝̗̬͕̬͚̯̼̤̞̼̲̥͚̥͙̪̭̝͍̮͇̭̦̒͊͗͋͆̓̈́̊̒̊̈̓̋͐͋̃́̑̔̎̊̓̑́͑̅͂̃̈͋̇͒̋̃̋̀͊͂͐̏̍̐̈́͆̽̈̈́̈́̅̈͛̇͒̅́͛͒̑͐͛̍̄̓̏̿̈́̂̒̈́͗̄͑̐͒͒̒̉̒͛̈́́͆̇̈͊̎́̽̍̿̐̊̌̑̂̇͑͑̍̍̎̐̈̍̀̎̈́̊̇͑̑͌̄͒͛̔̄̊͗̓̊͋̄͌̿͌̏̽̓͐̋̌͗̈́̓͑͌̈̆̅̆̊̍́͊̋͆̒̒͂̆͂̿̒͛̇̐͋̓̍̍̎̑͛͐͂̓͌̃̓̎͑͗͌͌̒͊̄̀̍͆̿͆̈́̈̈́̀͛̀̇͒̀͊̆͆̔̈́̐̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̸̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͍̪͕̠͖̹̼̼̬͔͎̮̬͉̙̪̹̪̫̖̘͉͍͚̜̲̱̗̼̫͇̦̫͇̰̖̙͖̰̜̖̱͖̙̱̱̹̼̜̩̦͚̫̖͓̬̖̩̰̮̼͖̘̝͙̗͇̤̪̖̳̗̱͍̰̬̜̳̩̠͍̺͎̪̲͙̩͓̤͔̹̰͖̭͈̫̣̙͎̰̯̜͔̯̤͓̞̝̟̺͙̻̹̼͚̬̦̯̜̲̠̻̝̦̼̞͔̟͕͈̭̖̺̣̙̼͉͎̼͖͕̳̞͔͍̫̰̹͍͉͍͙̗̼̼̝̦̮̱̘̬̦̳̫̜̺͚̞̪͍͇̬̱̮͚̱͉̲̺̥͇͇̱̫̲̙̮̲̀̾̐̏́̔́͗̃͛̾̀͒̃̍̓́̎́̓̉̈͛̍̾̈́̓͛̈́͗̒̎̒͐̊͗̿͒̍͊̒̓̾̓̐͛͋̑͛͛̔̉̅̈́͛̄̍̓̀̍̿̐́̄̃̔̑̑͊̓͗́͒̇̂̃̈͌͛͒͑̾̈̂͗̉͊͂͌́̊̄̆͑̆̾̊̑̈͗̍͛̈́͗̇͊̊̊̍̓̓̽͗̆̋̄̏̍́͒̍̄̓̓̔́̔̿͐̾̿͗̑̀̽̿̍̐̀̔͊͗̆̇͂̑́̂͛̿͆̆̊͛͛̓̈͌̐̄̋̊͐̐̊͋̋̈́̓̄̎̂̋̏̈́́̈́͑̒̿̇̈́͛̓̔̆̅͑͗̆̉̾͐͒͌͑͑́̽̍̓͐̈́̾̓̄̑̑́̐̄́̾͌̂̂̎̏̊̿̀́̌̀͆̃͛̾́̊̄́̽̀̀̎̊͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛͇͍͓̟̰̘̣̪̖̥̰̥̰̤̦̦̞̖̌̉̑͛̉̉̒̏̎̌́̓́̋̇̆̄̔͌͊́̑͒̅̋̌̈́̉̔͆̅͑͒̆̅̉̌̆́̂̌̅̏́̔͌́̓̅͆̎̾̇̎͋̈̒̾̉̀̈́̓̀̀̿͌̎̌̃́̍̽͋̃̉̎̑̈́̔̊̾̄̉̎͐̍̇͂͊́̾̌̽̐͊̈́̑̍̋͛̂̓̃̌̌̆̀̉̈́̔̈́̒̉͋̈̅̽̀̒͐̈́͆͆̆̋̒̄͗͐͂̅̐́͌̽̀̽̇̈͆̔͊̑̾̐̑͗̌͊͋͂̀͐̿͌̈́̉̒́͒̋̂͌̾̊̔͛̾̓͐̃̔́́̔̊͊̊̐͑͛̑̄̽̂̌͋̆͋͋̔̈́͋̐̈̑͒̐̂̾͊̂̽̀̅̽̇̔̍̓̅̂̊̊͆́̑̀͂́̍̍̅̓̋̃̓̐̅̉͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅb̸̡̧̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̝̞̠̻̦̤̣̘̠̥͇̻̹͇͎̯̙̱̯̱̹̗̰̻̥̜͎͚̖͎͔̞͔͍̝͍̝͍̫̟̠̩̥͔̳̰̘̻͚͙̫̼͇͎̣͕̖̟̦̣͖̤̟̹͖̩̝̙̮̦̳̱̦͚̻͇̥̩͙̻̖̻̪̹̦͇̫͕̫̹̬͉̤̳̠͕̤̗͖͍̱͖̳͙͙͚̹̖̖̳͖̹̮̞̤͚̖͍̯͍̤̱͓͚̲̠̠̫̟̖̭͙͚̯͈̩͙̖̘̼̲͎͖͈̠̙̝̤̦̥̣̪͇̠͇̙̟̪̗̝̣̯̞̗̮͕̼͇̱͙̯̪̫̗̰̣̺̫̖̠̰̭̼̟̦͍̻͉̱̱̜͕̥̪̼̥͙͖̱̺̪͙̣͓̥̲͇͙̻̤̲̯̦̫͉̣͉̹̭̪̗͉̤͎̟̝̗̱̗͈̀͗̌̀̈͗͊́͆̌̏͊̔̏̽̑̇͛͊̑̈́͐͆̆̀̏̿͂̀͛̉̾̑͂̈́̏̿͊̆͒̋̍͌̈̂͊͋̑̿̂̄̑͋̆̽̀̾̓͂̇́́̓̀̔͐̐̉̑̏̓̌̑́̌͐͋͑͑̀̀̊̓͒͒̍͑̈́̓̾̄͌̂̒̀̓͒̒̾̋̇̄̾͋͒͛̉͆̎̎̆̐̾̿̂̍̀́̈́̅̑͋̎̀̌͂͋̐̏͆̔̈́̄͒̐̓̉̃̆̇͛̊̑̆̈́̓̽̎̋͛͛͌̊̍̿̃͒̌͑̈́͆̔̆̎̎̎́̅̀̄̂̂̿̈́̔̄̇͒̈́̎́͌͑̂̎͊̇͒̀̃̾̏͒̃̉̐͂̍͑̀̀̀͐́̃̈́̉̐̀͆͐̓̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅư̸̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̤̩̜͎̗͖̠̦̬͓̺̫̙̪͚͕͔̺̲̼̳͉̲̭̘̠̙͇̳̫̗̠̖͚̘̙̬̟̘̘̝̩͉͖̳̘̦̰̞̺̤͈̮͓̪͔̱̬̦̜̘̮̻̥͉͖̼͔̲̘̳̻͓̪͔̝͇̼̱̗̮͕͚͇̪̻͍͓̼̦͙̭͈̘͍̩̩̥͔̜͇̻̻͓̟̠͍̹͈̯̫̜̥̫͓̼͍͍͔̦̺̗͎̺̳̻̜͊͐̋̊̂̓̓̉͌͂̒̽̓̽͗͐̓͋̾̄̃̓̾̽͋̀́́̈́̒̌͗̓̀̋͛̉̒̅͑̇̂͒̄͌͒̉͐̏͒͑͆͋̈̉̏̅͂̉͋̓̾̀̏̅́̿̎̑̾̎̅̌͐̃͐̽̾͛̀̈́͗͐̃̿͒̃͋̋̆̔͆̅̊̂̾͛̐͊̈̍̀̓̅́̊̏̍̒̀̆͋͊͌̿̿̅̅̐̂̋̈́͒͆̄͛̀͆͗̇͊͛̓̏̽͊̎͊́͊͛̏͂͋̾̏͂͒̌̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅt̷̢̢̨̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̨͕͔̗͈̳̮̤͕̜̺͎̹̳̰̪͇̥̞̖̺̤̤̖̩̥͓̱͎̱̩̱̖̦̦͇̺̯̳̰̯̟̲̠̰̘̲̪͔͉̫̲̘̱̯̳̫̥͎͕̝̤͓͍͓̙̤̟̞̯͕̙̯̝̩̤͖͓̳̫̹̘̩͖̹̯͎̝̹͚̮̥̙͙̝̤͖̱̼̲̺͉͚̯͚͙͓̬̘̦̜͉̦̫̪͍̃̒͌͗̈́̽̈̿̓͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̛͇̮͇̻̜̳̲͍͎͔͍͙̟̪̫̥̘̜̘͕̦̲̜̟͉̠̱͖͉̺̫̗͇̼̙͓̙̺̝̤̺̘̤̤̫͖͖͙̱̠̙̻̰͍̬͉̜̹̥͓̟̳̗͙̫̝̟̯̹͈͕̼̠̬̥̘̩͍̞̝̤̙͇̜̬̙̘̭̮̖͙͚̙͔̺͍̭̼̬̱̲͚͖̤̼̼̜̪̹̘̙̲̹̦̠̩̮͔̫͙͙̻̝͈̞̥͈̩̣̜̭͕͈͚͉̟̙͔̬̱̯̼͙̺͈̰͇̠͕̳͉̲̘͔̬̯̖͙̞̲͓̮̗̦͈̱̯̙̱̣̞̜̩͙̯̳̞͉̘̫̣͚̖̰͙͎̲̬͎̯̫̪̲̠̤͎̝͇̲͇̬̹̼͎͈̫͍̗̻̪̩̞͚̱͙̙͕̥̤̩͉̘̙̟͓͖̟̳̲͉̤͉̤͙̣̰̥̝̝͇͎͕͇̻̪͙̺̯̮̤̙̭͇͒͗̔̀͆͗͒̐̾̑̌̽̈́̈́̅́̄͌͑͊̆̋̒͒̀̍̇͂̀́̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̪̯̺͚̭̺͓͈͕̠͙̤̤̳̝̭͈͓͉̬͉͍̩̥̩̣͈̩̜̫̮̣̤̪͈̲̥̳̺̞̮͇͈̫̻͇̮̘̜͓̥̥̤̯̣̝͈̳̲̖̼̱̣̤͈̦̺̠͔͓̹̥̞̰̫͍̥̼̠̲̥̝͎̤̳̗̩̜̬̝̙͇̻̖͚̙͇͚͙͚̪͙͓̣̮̘̪̹̦͎̯̫̫͎̭̗̝̫͖̜̘̭̜͖̜̠̻̣͓͙̺̻̬̗̙̠̰̞͍͈̘̯͉̱̖̻͈̤̜̤̘͎̲͔̹̻̩̻̱̲̙̙͍͍̠̥̫͙͚̺̲̹͚͈̮̼̩̗̹̱̪̠̮͇͖̝͎̙͇̗̰̮̀́̓̓̆͂̔̀̿̊̌͛͋̎̄͐͒̍͐̀̿͋̓͊̂̔̇̀̍͆̔̃͛̅͐̅̿̄̃͐͊̔̏͋̉̇̃͊̔̍̏͆̍̓̂̽͗̽̓̆͊̈́͛̅̂̊̈́̓͆̉̍̓̓̑͛̆́̓̃͗̓̊̓̔̊̄̽́͗̃̅̉̍͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅh̵̡̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̳̦̣̮͈̫̲̝̘̖̼͚̼͔͉̻͎̰̲̯̟͙̥̤̺̯͎̖̝͉͇͇̠͚͖͕̩̦̼̮͉̳̩̤̜̹̭͕̞̳̤̺̳̰̞̙̦̥̫̲̫̬͖̖̘͖͍̫̜̩͙̙̜̘̗͈̪̭͈̖̗̹̮͇̞̲͉͍̺̫̜͖͉͇͇̭̹͖̜͇͙̙̼̻̖̦͔̰̹̻̘͎͓͎̬̖̠̭̪͙̼͓̯̒́̏̄̽̄̎̀̏̃́̎͗̂̽̂̅̑̐̇͑̎̃̄͂̀̏́̈́͆̈́̇̊̌͋̔̋̀̏͛̇̀̊̍̀̾̀͑̊̋̍̍̊͋̔͌́́̂̈́̅͑̍̌̏̈͑͌͗̈́͐͂͗̆̈́͌̈́̉̂̈́̓͌̿̋̌͗̌͆̽̿̈́̌̾̿̓͑̐͑̓̈́͒̌́̈́̈͊̎͆͌̿̃̓̈́̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅį̶̢̢̨̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̧̡̛̛̜̭͈͙͓͔̞̝̻̻̤̤͇̠͕̳̳̭̣͉̮̥̩̻̺͎̦͉̞͖̥̫͓̖̪̪̩̪̰͚̤̲̲̩̱͙̺̘̟̝̺͓̯̟̻̘̼̱̻͓͇͚͎͎͇͍͇̞̗͔̳͈̘̱̙̦̺̟̩̰̼̭̪̝̻́̾̾̃̂̽̓̑̃͐̌̆͌̃͆̐̽̾̉̉̋͗̈́̀͛̎͒͒̇͗͛̽́́͐̐̏̃̀̍̀̐͒͗̎̓́̈́̂̈̓̃̈́̂͋̄̏͂̍͂̂̎͑̾͌̔̿̉̌̅̆̾͗́̒́̑͂̿͒̏̐̑̎̾̎̓̈̉́́̊̿͆̈́̿̃̇̉̇̾̍̿̏͒̔͒̃͋̆̅͛͋̈́͌̆͆̆͛̋̏͂͌͐͆̃͛́̄̏̽̃́̎̀̾͂̑̑́̓̑̌̄̋̄͌͊͛̔̈́̑̈̃͌̓̄͒̍͋̔̌̇̓̈̒̏̈́͊̾̾̅̒̽̀̂͑̄́͒͑̌̂̃̾̾̋͊̑͒͋̐͊̽̑͌̎̆̔͛̌̉̀͌͗͒̄̀͊̈́́͂̐́̋̀̃̄̎͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṣ̷̡̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̞͇̘̟͍̮̜͖̹̬͙̻͖̦̭̝̟͍͍̱̳͕̲̪͉͔͖̫̟̝̻̪̥͙͉̯̝͍̥̬͎̣̫̙͕͍̮̩͙̱͙̤̟̬̣̞̱̬͙̝̮̫̙̲̤̤̞̱̗̘̳̳̦̩͍̠͔̣͚̞̤̰̳͔͓͈͍̹̠͔̼͓̙̳̪͔̼̻͓̠̲̬̘̙̲̘͓̹̪̘͓̣̪̬̭͈͓̦̰͎̯͚̭̤̖̙̭̯̭̟͈͓̻̣͍̳̱̬̘̭̳͔͔̣̳̦̻̰̳͊̾̐͗́̊̂̓̒͒͌̿̒́͐͗̅̈́̿̈́̐̊̍̎̒̿͂͒͋̀̿͂̎̈́̾̊̏̓͒̾͐́̈́́̌̏͂̀̈́͂̂̇̈̎̏̐̓̈́̓̃̑̐͒̐̽̀́͗̈́͂͗̄̓́̈͋̊̅̈̉͂͒̓̒̀͌̓̓͒̄̑̒̋̏̂̓̇̄̑͂̀͛̆͒̾̏͂͒̋̑̒̈́̃̈̿̌̈́̎͂̐̌́̒͗̽͛̎̾͛̏̆̇̈̎̅̓̓̉͒̐̒́̌̇͑̅̃̊̊̉͌͛̽̍̊̔̄͐̄̉̆̒̒̽͂͐͑̑͛̆̆͗̈́̐̍̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̩̞̹̗͍̩̪̲̮͈͈̗̘̹̳̪̗̦͉̤̼̩͓̤̥̥̺̤̮̙͍͈̖̬̥͚̩̮͇͎̙̞̝͚͓͔̬̱̻̗̳̮̹͓̪͓̼̪̦̭̞̝̺͚̩̺̦̗̐̅̆̊̇͊͐̇̐͊̂̐͊̀̓̽͛̃̌́͆͋͊̂͑̀̐̔̏͆͗̄́̂̆̓̓̔͋̊̇͐͛̃̒̍̑́̅͐̎̊̄̐̓̀͛̏̓̈́́͐̂̈́̈̅͌̓̒̎͐̏̐̏̾̒́̈́̒͑̈́̌̄́̃͋̋̍̂͂̄̑͒͂̽̉́̈̃̀̔̑̌̾͊̀͆̒̈͌̃́̅̓̓̔͂̓̒̐̆̌̏̅̒̾̎̃͂͂̄͌͌̎̎͐̆̆̉̓̐̐̓̈́́͒̈́̋̒͒̏̿͌̍͗͊̇̇͆̎͒̈͒̆́̑̔̎̽̔̆̏̌̓̓́̔̾̉̐́͌͋̉͆͆̍̔͑̓̌̓̉̆̊͑͗͂́́̓̅͌̒̐͐̆̐͛͒̌̽̌́̐̈́̑̈̊̿̓̍͊̆́̐͐́͆͑̉͌͆͑͒́̂̏͌͋̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅţ̶̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̫͉̙̝̯̳̯̠̺̳̗̞̭̮͔̙̠̼̝̣̜̖͍̩̱̼̘̩͍̫̦̺̤͉̥̬̝̼̭̠̪̞͔̹̲̱̺͚͈͎͖͎͙̲͖̹̥̝͍͈̞̪̹̙͎̙̞͈̟̻̞͎̤͈̼͉̙̥͕͍̱͕͎͎̲͍̣͔̦̥̆̏͋̋͐͆̆̎͊̈́̐̎̓̃̾̊̈́̔̏̈́̇͌̔̑̉́̉̽̋́͂̇͂̆̾͒̀̽̑̈̃̃̈́̓̂̽͑̑͛͑̅͋̓͐̒̇̓̇̏͐̈́͒̏͗̃́̈̆͋̀̍̇̈̔̐̆̿̿͂̔͊͑̇̆̿͗̍̍̈̓̌͐̈́̑̐̀͗̍̾̎̈́̔̎̏̍̊́̌̇͛̏̉͒͐͛͋̋̑̓̽̌̃́̽̈̾̚͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḭ̴̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̛̛͕̱̤̟͈̜̞̝̖̩͈̜͙̪̪̖͎̘̞̖̬̞͇̫͉̺̭͓̠̼͚̦̮̠̭̞͇̫̗̲̥̱̗͔̜̦͍̹̳̹̞̙̹͌̈́́̉̓͊͂͛̂̈̊̌̅̓͐̍̾̃͗͑̋̍̊͌͆̈̉͐̿̆̇̏͊̇̊͂̏̑̏̐͋͛͂̐̐͊̐̑̓̓́̉̆̑͋̃̀̆̀̄͂͐̽̓͌͊̀̿͆̔̔̔̽̂͒̉̅͆̾̀͌̈́̑̌̉̆͐̌̓͌̈́͗̈́̓͌͗̇̅̑͆̉̃̎̐͆̚͘̚̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝m̴̡̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̨̛͚̯̼̗̲̩̱̪̹͚̩͈̮̹̠͕̪̠̲̳̯̥̭̤̤͇̪̰͕̻̼̝̮̪̯͔̥̥̺̮͕͚̦͔̗͉̣̝̯̗͓̠̦̤͉͎͚̹͔͖̦̘̹̞͖͍͈̱̝̻̜͖̜̘͎͉̯̳͍̠̻͕̥͚̟͓͙̯̘̻̩̜̙̣͉̳̥̲̲͉͍̱̗̮̳̤̭̤͖̝̝̥̭̪̖̖̮̱͚͔̟̭͈̙̪̜̞̞̟͓̩̹̱̥͈̰̗̦̮̫̝͔͖̲̯͙̘͈̙̪̲͈̰̗̣̪̜̹͖̺͈̣̺̹͎̙͚͔̣̻͚̙̟͖̯̳̥̻̝̟̠̭̹̖̲̭̯̲̫̗̲̹͇̱͎͓̰̺̥̯̭̻̺͎̦͚̺̥̣̺̭̣͈̘̣̫̲̜͙̤͔͎̹͍̺̦͖̯̬̳͖͇͔̰͓̼̼̯̱̰̩͍͕̰̠̳̦̹̤͕̺͈̖̻͈̖̬̩͈͔̖͙̓̋̉̓́͆̽̓͋͒͗̀̃̓̊̀͆̍̈́̀̃̈̈́͒̿̾͑̑̀̑̍͑͗̓͗͑͒̎̑̓̀̈̅̆͗̃̿̐͛͒̄͆̒̽̊̈́̏͂̾̈́̍͛̐̓͛̓̊͋̌̓̾̄͋͒̽̑̈́̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̢̨̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̩̼̰̭̖̭͓̮̭͇͖̮̜͖̳̩̙̝̖̤̩̹̺͖̤̯͇̰̜̘͚͖̼̪̙̤̟̜̞̦̘͕͙̗̱̖͈̣̖̩̞͖̣̞̪͖̣͖̖̭̣͉̤̥̠͉̦̜̺̙̬͔̥̯̼̟̮̳̜͖͎̞̘̮̭̣̬̰͖͈̩̤͖̜͍̥͙̦̳͍͉̺͇͓̟̼̳̣̮͙̫͙͚͎͉̫̠̤̳̣̪̲̻͕͎̲̳̥̞̘̰̝̖̭̩̬̙̪̟͙̼͔̯͇̥̭̟͙̬̱̲̱̜͍̰͍̜͍͕̤͔̜͚̥̠͕͙̣̬̭̣̼͉̠̩̦͖͔͍͕̦͔̯̥̖̩̣͙̲̩̣̞̤̹͓̣̠̣̫͎̰̪̠̥̼͓̟̤̫̺̳̰͖̦̝̳͖͍͔͇̠̣̱̗̣͇̻̭̹͐̈́͂͑̊̓̏̒̈̑̔̀̾̽̀͊̈́̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̢̛̣̰̪̭̗̻̣͍̻̘̹̩͕̺̯͉̤͖̼̯̤̪̜͓͉̪̗̤̱̹̠̼͉̱̲̮͉̘̬͖̜̬͕̝̖̥͍̖̮̟̖̯̫̺̣̜̦̥̲̭̖̜͎̰̭̮͎̜̳̥̮͖͇̩̳͈̤͍̼̥̦̞̟̝͈̳̞̦̹͎̳͚͙̗͓̦̟̩͉͙̙̬͈͖̩̪̝̺̫̖̱͈̪̜͈̪̠̪̻͇̗̯̘̖͙͇̯͕̙̖̠̦̯̥̗͖͕͓̩̥̘͓̜̤̭̘̬͈̻̰͓̺̤͕̲̗͇͇̣̫̬͇̮̜͚̬͙̙̥̬̦̤̳̪̻̥̠͓̺̫͔̭͚̘̬̦̲̮̬̪̞͉̼̗͖̜̲̻͚̦̻̦̳̹̺̜͉̫͚̮͚̠͍̹͇̪͈̥͉̦͓͚̹̣̥͈̠͚͈͓̹̘͔̻͉̫͙̠̣̈̓͋̾̌̾̓̎̈́̉͗̎̈́́̈́̿̑̄͆̀͌͋̇̋̄̀̈̉̊̉͒̅̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̸̨̡̧̡̡̨̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̞͈̮͔̭̺̣͖̤̹̝̯̟̞̭͉͎̰̠̩̠̩͇̼̝̖͍̜̻͎̙̠͓̳̩̖̖̮̯̣̣͎͔̙͇̼͉̞̟͉͔̪̮̰̱̬̳̯̮̻͙̪͉̰̪̫̮̟͍̻̤͙̟̻̖̼̟̥̘͍͇̭̪̦̞͖̮̯͈̪̠͕̠̯̖̮͚̘͔̘̭̲̻̲̦͓̝̟̘̖̣̭̫̻̲̞̼̰͓̖̙̪̹̦̞̦̯̤̝̹̜̰̜̜̪̟̖̜͕̝̹̣̣̤͙͓̙̳͕͎̞̺͕̘̯͉̰̤͕̺͉̳̼̳̟̮͉̬̤͖̘̦͍̞͙͉̫̤̰̳͖͓̺̳̤̺͎͔̰̘̮̞̯̬͙̳̜̺̹͎͇͍͉̥͍̫͍̥̰̬̲̗̻̰͖̺̭̹̯̟̠̼̽̌͌̔̾̇̓̌̌͆̉͑̄̓̾̓̉͗̉̓̿̽͂͛̏̾̅̀͗̂̐͆̊͒̑̀̑̀̏̈́̈́͊̇̉́̓̌͌̄̀̀̅̈́̽̽́̓͆̐̓̆̽̈́̅̅̾̈́̽̑̂̈́̃̄͌̎̈́̅̽̿̌͂̓̆̐͊̿̔̍̋̃̇̀̈͛̆̿̏͆̐̋̾̆͆͋̒̔͊̉͂̊͒̎̃̀̋̔̑̿̾́́̆̐͑̂̈́̍͐͒̌̃̆́̀͐̑̓̒̍̽̆̓̎͆͌̂͆̀̎̀͑̆̇̀̀͂̏͊̿̐͌̅̀̽̑͐̈̀͊̔̄̍̊́̊̀́́̉̊͌͒́̉̇͒̿̌́̀̾̌͂̿̓͊̓̓́̾͋́̃̌̍̑͋̐́̌̍̎͛̊̈́͋̊̃͌̊̔͌͒͌͋̈̎̋̓͂̕̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̵̢̢̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̩̤̺̼̹͚̠̼̫̪͔̣̼͈̝̤̯̬̹̹̣̬̯̺̗̦͙̗̝̫̯̣̮͓̬͇̳̼̠͍͚̳̣̮̘̻̮̣̗̺̞̩̟͔̯̣̬̠̼̬̗̭̬͇͌͌̾̀̊̀̊̔̎̀͂̀̌̉͂͒͊́͊̄̀̈́̇̍͗̾͒̓̇̈͌̆͌̽͒̽͋̓́̓̈́͒̒̉̍̈͑̒̒̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅţ̵̡̨̡̰̰̺̹̼͎̥̦͎̳̩̩̙̬̥̙̜͉͕̝͖͔̿̋̑͆͂͐͋̔̋̽̍̑͑͐̂̏̀͗͂͛̇̑͒̿̆̃́̈̚͘͝ḩ̷̨̨̨̢̢̡̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̱͔͓͕͖̞̭̫̰͎̰͖͓̜͙̮̜̲̫̫̟̜̘̞͈̮̬̮̘͍͇̱̻̠͈̰̬̠̺̻̳̻̜̯̭͈͔̳̟͖͖͉͓͔͚̩̗̖̻͎̰͚͍̭̮̱͍̹̬̗͉̯͚͈͖̮̰̭̬̯̳͍̻̍̅̎̂̃͋̀̒̿͋̀̒̈́͗͗͐͂̐͊͗̆̔̃̊̑̃̈́͐̌̀̊̌̓͌͗̿͆̆̈́́̑͆̂̽̑̓̉̀̑͒̏̍́͆͋͋̇͆̍̆͋̅̈̅̃̄̂̑͒̉́͆̔̊̓͊̅̓̓̍̅̿̈́͒͂̋͛́́̅̽̎̎͛̄̃́̌̃̾͋͂͌͗̑͗̾̒͐̋̐͗͐̇̐̄̈̾̈́͊̾̄͋́̈́̓͛̏̏̿́͗́̕̕̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̢̡̢̧̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̡̛̻̦̪̲͎̱͕̱̘͍͖͔͚̫͙̩̮̘̬̖̜̜̪̰̦̭̻͓̻̹̲͈͈̮̝̗̜̲͇̤̫̺̮̝̺͔̼̙͓̝̪̤͙̩̭͈̗̙͉͕̘̥̰͓͈̠̲͕̹̹̣̤̟̹̰̬̼̫͕̻͉͔͉̰͙̪͙̯̦̤̳̮̠̤̪͇̺̦͈̯͎̳̼͓̫̩̼̻̘̜̭̝͕̘̩̭̣̠͉̫̦̱͕̤̪͎̜̣͍̜̲̜̪̱̥̬͋̔̈́̈́͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̧̰̜͖̫̬̮͇̼̯͇̞̠̪̫͔̮̘̞̹̯̫̰͔͕̠͉̘̠̥͓͙̩̝̣͇͔̫̠̗̜̩͉͈͎̺͓͉͔͕̗̙̪̠͔̜̪̣̣͚̙̼̮̜̲̱̬̤̣̤̙̬̘̭̮̼͚̙̬̙̱͕̭͓͈̮̻͉̱̭͔͕̞̝̪͇͙̥̗̪̱͈̟͇̹̯̘̙͇͖͖̜̲̤̬͚͙͇̜͔͓͖̬͓̱̞͚͉̺̫̟̼̲̠̘̖͔̗͔̳̖̹̱̦̦̦̟̳͈̖̭̳͈̻̬̲̹͕̹͎̫̝̞̼̫͉̼̹̖̹̞̝̝͓̫͓͙̼̞͕̭̥̻͍̮̻͖̮̬̜͕̦̗̈́͗̆̿́̎̅͒͆̓̈̋̆͋̓̑̃́̑̓̓͌̏̒̊̀̌͗̓̏̒̄̄̊̇̓̔͐̾͆̈́̓̊̌̏̾̆͗͗̓̈́̈́̂̌̂̿͑̒̋͑͆͋͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̧̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̥͈̗͓̹̬̜͖͍̝̳͕̹̳̮̤̪̰͉̯̠͉̰̩̦̗̺̗̥̦̳̙̜̼̲̺̻̘̘̬̪̼̠͉̟̗̰̲͇͕̪̱͍͕̯̹̬͕̪̼̹̟̻̯̟͓̙̭͍͈̗̗͚̱͖͖͓̞̰̬͚̬͎̳͍̜̞̼͔͙̟͎͉̙̺̣̦̺̱̘͙̳̫̥̱̫͚̥̤̩̙͕̣̜̣̹̮̜̺̝̺̩̹͉̘̘̺̫̤̻͕̜̙̭̤̼̫͖͉͉̼̺̮͓͕̝̖͖͎͎̝͕̦̦͉̜̙̞̯̻̩͕̬͔̞̦̳͎͚̮̲̳͍̰͍͉̺̮̦̱͈͍̫̳̥͎̜͉̻̖͚̖̹̙̪͓͓̬͔͎͔̮͖̬̹͖͙̠̞̤̰̣̘̩̪̝̦̮͙̙͙̲̤͎̺͔̙͈̳͇͕̼̰̘̠͈̹̘̬͎̱͇̘̺̜͉̭̙̜̼̯̥͇̟͉̰̗̬̹͖̰̙͖̼̬͕̩͎͊̎͐̆́̉̒̋̋̆̍̑̀́̈̉͆̔̓̄̍͑̈̓̑̓̄͊̌̏̈́̉̎̏̄̊̀͑̀̅̉̆͋̓̍̒̍̽͂͗̄̔́́̓͑͐́͛̈̓́̓̈́͐͊̈́̽̏̈̋̅̽̿̇͊̅̄͒̀͒̆͂͂̑̈́̿̍́͋͑̂̿͗̅̇̓͋̎̀̓̓͋̋͊̈́́̉́̊̍͂̐̄̄̒̂̈́͒̋̐̎̄̾̃̒̏̎̃͌̐́͐̇͗͛̉̈͂͂̂̈́͂̓̀̉̀̍̾̍̽͛͆̏͊͒̋́͒̈́͒̋̋͐̃͐̃́̇͑̀̄̏̊̐̿̆̋̃̈́͌̒́͋̂̈́͗̾̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅm̵̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̢̢̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̡̛͕̫̜̱͚̯̭̹̣̞̲͓̮͈̠͇͇̺̝͈̺͙͇͉̙̠͔̗͈̰͇̙̣̞͇̹͖͓͙͎͕͖̖͖͍͖̰̜͓͚̠͎̻͉̦͉̤̞̗̹̝͖͍̻͓̙̙͈̟̤͔̘̫̣̠̯̲͈̣̰̺͍͎͔̲̦̣̺͈̲͙̦͇̯̙̫̳̙̮̠͕͖̯̻͖̻̣͙̳̟̳̬̰̰͖̱̞͉͉̲̳̰̞̘̞̬̗͚̱̦̫̜̺̞̲̯̜͇͈̟͎̥̰̬̪̝͕̳͉̱͎̝̟̺͉͖̮̣̦̺̼̦̝̙̞͖͓͉̙̞̮̝͍͓̥̦̲͉͚̬̯̞̞̹̗͉̺̦̯͎̤̬̟̲̱̺͈̝̗̥͔͓̪͙̯̣͍͕͔̦̣̳͙̣͖̮̺͈̗͕̩̙̮̪̥͍̪͈̯̟̤̖̳̪̫̲̬͖̲̹͚̬̘̯̘̻͇͕̲̰̣̠̰̻̦͎͖̞̑̏̏͌͆̈̉̎̐̾́̋̿͆̈́̓̒͒̀̅̓͋͌̄̀̿̽͆̈́͐͑͑͌̍̓̓̒͑͊̎̈͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅẹ̴̢̛̛̛̛̭͉̺̗̹̩̮́͂͋̊̉̏̒͐̌̔̓̓̑̄̾̇͊̿̈́̂̈͌̂̓́̓̔͗̃̋̃͛̈́͌̽̄̊̀̎̓̈͒̈́̈͒͒̌͑́̃̂͊̎̒̈̀̄̃̎̂̒̃̌́͑̆̔̑͋̔̂̆̉̏̊̈́͆͂̽͂̀̈́̀́̓̋̂̀̊̈̔̍̐̽͗̌̋͛̾͐̅̎̔̋͒̃̓͋̐̆̅̊̉̽̿̾̈̒͊̍́͋́͗̇̋͂̈̄͂̀͂̏͗̈͑̅̎́͂̂̇̇̓͊̽̆͌̆́̾͐̓̈́́͊͂̓͗͂̾̇̾́͆̂͛̂̃̈͊̍̀́͌̊͑̏̒̅͊̈͆̾̊́̐͂͌̈́̅͂̇̄̔̀͒̔͆̾́͆̑̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠t̶̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̗̥̖̮̠̺̬̹̼̮̪̮͈̬̫̺̳͍͓̩̞̱̳̖̺̝͖̜̜͙̫͓̎̿͂͌͋͒̈́̄̎̐́̓̊͒̽̿́̿̓̆̏̿̋͒̊̽̃̆̄̿̊̒̄̄̎̍͛͛̀͐̈̆͆̐̄͊͂͋̋͛̿́̔͐̊͗͛̇̎̓̈́̌́̑̃͊͒̅̈́̏̔̎̿̑̈́̇̓̌̈́́̌͌̓̓̽̇̈́̓́̈́́̉̎̏̀͗̎̉͐̔̐̃̓̓͗̆̐̎̍́̓̀̉̎͛͒̓͒̽͂̏̆̉̐̇͋̇̿̽͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ḩ̶̨̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̛̖̫̙̟̳̼̰̺̮͎͉̼͔̤̲̹̞̣̣͖͇̹̤̮̟͙̭͖͇͎̩̯̮̪̤̩̮̰̦̲̗̩̬̞̩̥̗̩͖̣̪̝͚̖̣͈͔̝͕̤̩̫͉̮̺̝̦͎͚̰̝̼̰͍̬̳̮͈̝͉̝̞̣̘̜͎̣͙̪̟͖̟̪̝̗͈̥͙̱͓͈̹̠͍̜͓̙̗̬̹̩̭͙͍̘̬̩͓̼̼͔̀̓͂̊͛̈̓͛̊̐̃̄̎̀̓̓̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅi̶̢̧̨̢̧̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̢̡̧̧̳̺̪̮̜̯̩̲̹̯̳̰͖̲̘͙̪̹͙̗̭̤̬͓͓̘̙̙̭̪͖̤̣̳͈̺͕̫̲͉͇̝̻̻̬͉̻͕̦̙̜͕͕̗̹̫͙͍̘͈̼͖̹͈̗̯̻̙̼͚̘̰̟̥̝̙̰̣̱͉͇̞̣͓̖̗̭̖̘̲̜̫̳̱̤̝̩̠̹̫͔̪͉͕̣̜̙͉͍̖͚̰͚̱̮̥̜̳͉̙̬͓̲̰̱̞̬̩̤̙̻̗͓͇̙̖͎̤̲͕̜͓̩̞̺͓͇͉̜͇͇̤̹̫̹̣̫͕͇͓̭͍̞̭̹͇̻͕̗̝̲̩͖̟̣̮̭̙̮̹̳͚̟̜͖̮̝͐̍̋̓̕͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅń̷̢̡̨̢̨̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̪̙̱̩̹̰̯͕̻̖̳͉̦̼̰̙̯̳̥̜̪̗̣͕̮͍̙̩͉̟͓̹̤̫̮̠̳̪̭̫̩̳̮̺̤̪͙͎̩̺̠̪͈̜̹͇̬̻̬̻̮̻̙̪̦͚̠̭̳͓̣͕͔̙̼̝̺͇̳̮̬͕̹̫̙̼̬͇͔̹͈̫̱͇͉̪̪̞̯̹̱͇̹͉͎̹͔͔̥͕̱̤̲͈̭̺͓̯̺͖̟̭͆̏̓̔͊̀̽̉̔̄̀͐̊̊̎͌̾̋̊͆̀͒̑͐͊̇̅̀̔̀̍͊̔́́́̋̍̐̀̊͑̆́̓̉̅̒͊͌͑́̈̈͛̄̑̀̀̍̉͌̾̑͗̀̽̏̄͛͑̓͒͋͐̋̂́̅̆̑͛͂̀̂͑͗̈͒̔͋̀̾̅̇̐̑́́̌͛̾̀̑͐̌͐̅̈́̉͋͆̇͊͋̒̐̐͗̂̒̊̓̐̿̆̆̄̓̿̎̇̌͑̍̽͂̐͑͛̂̅̅̑̏͗̇̅̽̔̿̑̃̓̄̎̒̓̑̈́̆̋̆̐̑̑̐̇̈́͌̆̂̌͐̓̈́̈̓̈̍̑̂̔͛̈́͒̾̔̉́́͗̋̾̅̔̓̍̈́̈́͂̇̀̔̒̆̃͑̈́̊̆͑͑͌̏̉̈́̂͗̃͒͋̂̈́͂̈̀̀͌́̌̐͂͆͌̉͛̅̾̀́̈́̌̈́̈́̎́͐͑̈͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅģ̸̨̢̢̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛͖̙͚̯̱̜͕͖̪̰̝̱̳̬̲͓̖̥̭̱̩͈̞͓͖̪̹̫͚̲̞͎̭̖̹͔̬̱̠̠͍͕̬̰̠͖̖̩̝͎͕͕̳̖̪͈̱̥̮̩͔͔͇͙̫̗̙̱͓̩͈̝͈͍̜̝̦͎̯̬̟̱̳̰͙̖̤̬̯͍̤̦̬̥̻͇̘̩͍͎̖̟͎̼̟̠̠̻͓̜̗̯̞͕͙̞̱̫̲̘̤̼̰̹͉̞̳̯͚̫̩̫̙̲͙̘̦̰̝͚͎̺͈͍̠̝͉̣̱͈̠̹̞͕̪̺̺͓̺̰̤̼̜̮̜̞̭̼̗͈̼̻̯̤̤̯̼͍̮̞̩̟̣͓̹̲̲̯̟͙͉͎̤͚͙̼̫͓͉͎͍̦̥̝̲̳̜̺̩̘̤̤̯͇̫͍͓̣̦̫͔̙͚̞̬̘̳̝͖̱̩͓̲͖̖̜̟̯̣͖̬̳̳̲̟͚̮̲̮̺̦̪͎͎̹̭̮̬͚̓̒́̈́̾̓̏̄͋̊̆́̀̅̈́͊̆͂̍̂̓̐͒̂̌̈́̑͊͗͒̓̓̈́̆͐͗͑̾̏̆̊͋̐̊̓̃̇̍̇́̓̽̆̇̅͗̒̂͐̆͊͋̋͛͊̋̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̡̛͎̥̟̬̦͈̜̟̝̲̙͇̮̟̗̭͈̖͙̗̼͉̝͚̮̫̞̬͓̳̘͍̫̟̰̲̬̜̜̹̳̞̘̜̰̥̼̤̙̪̙͚̜͉̱̲̟̦̠̠̱̦̟̝̤̼̙̮͚̳̳̼̲̤̦̖͍̖̜̩̪̫͇̦̗͍͇̰̼̗̙̹͈̤̱͍͎̹͓̫̠͖̝͍̠̱̮̩̜͙̞̙͙̭͚̝̪̦̮̝͓͉̭̠̙̬̖͇̬̠͇͕̬̘̻̘̼̥̻̮̰͓͚͖͙͍̩̥̤̖̻̲̞͈̰̬̜̙͈̳̟͎̩̏͛̍̑͗̐̏̐̈́̄̽͗̅̉͋̇̐̇̀͒̑͌̈̒̓͌͛͌̔͆̓̎́̂̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅė̷̡̨̧̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̨̨̧̪̞̠̘̭̞̭̘̞̗̳̺̯̭̭̝̣̠̣̯̺̹̬̲̲͚̜̰͕̬̤͔͍͖̺͇̗͇̲̞͈̠̖̹͈̗̬̮̺͙͔͈̜̪̺͚͖̫̪̩͇̳͍̖̲̪͎͉͙̫͓̮̮̫̟͙̘̫̦̫̭̖͎̱͚̘͚̹̮͇͉͕̻̭̬̘̟̮͍̱̦̜̝͎̦͙̪͕̲̟̱̯̫̹̬̠̗̮̘͍̗͙̘̻̟͉̯̹͔̝̘̩̬̘̗̪̩̙̜͖͖̱̭̹͉̠͓̫̮̯̘͉̺̝̹͍̯̻̬͍̱̘̰̟̱̪̬͎̦͎̳̦̱̞̱̰͙͙͔͎̀͛͊̓̓̇̿̓̈́͗͒̑́̓̒̿̇̇̉̊͊̆̉̈̐̋̑̒͒̈́̀̂̿͊̆̍̎̾̓̓̾̽̿͗̌͐́̈̐̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅx̷̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̯̞͈̜̬̱̘̝͚̞̙͈̝͓̞̜̬͙̟̳̺̀̅͌̏̓̓̾̎̉̉̾͊̆̓͐̂̓͊̃͌̽̀̂̓̀͐͂͑̀̈́̾͆͌͑̒͑̏̊̊̀̃̆̉͗̃̇̓͒̈̈͒̃̈́̓̽̐̔̊̅̐͒̒̀̂̈́͊͂͋͛͂͛̀̑̿͛͋̑͌̄̑̀̽̋̌̀͂̓̏̈́͛̀̄̉̽͂͂͐̐͊͗̐̾̅͋̑̈́́͒̉͛̏͋̊̒̀̆̀̓̃͒̓̄͌̋̀̽̓͊̇̾͌̐̿͂͊̿̆̃̈́̆̈́̑̓̿͌̋̊̓̾͛́͂̏͆̌̎̅͐͊͂̈́̀̈́̿́̏͆̀̐́̔̈́̓͛̏̐̇̈́̅̈́̽̍͐̄̑͗̆͊̃̆͋̋̀̓͂́͂̐̀͂̈́̎͊͗͐̍̀̈́̆̆̾̀̏͑̍̌͌̑̇͂͌̎̒̑͂̓̅̊̂͆͋̀̀͊͒̀̇̔̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̵̢̡̨̛̛̞͍̥̤̳̖̬̟̗͈͉̣̬̼͈̲̱͙͚̩̃́͑̈́̐͑͌́̃̿̿̐͌̄̌̾̑̐͊̔̈́͋̌͒̔̒̄͆̾̀͗̂͋̌̄͌́̓̋̾͋̂͂̀̑̃̊̈́̑͌̋̒͐͂̽̋́̎̌͆̆̈́͌̓̅̀͐̄͐̀͑͛̀̀͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͜ͅͅͅŗ̵̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̢̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̮͖̙̯̼̤̻̞̺͚̖̭͇̠̖̯̦̦͓̹̥̜͍͓̘̝͓̱̼̲̘̩̮̩̤̳̫̮͍͍̲̪͇̹̯͕̠͚̼̫̠̣̘͙͎̞̲͚̺̻̤̤̥͇͔̠͇̼̳͎̖̫͉̫͔͍̰̟̲̱͙̦̲͍̜̥̣̤̻̲͉̦̘̼͚̹̞̦̱̟̠̣̖͈̞̲͕͎̳̱͍̣̪̲̮̗̯͇͈̦̼̯͓̝̥͇͖̝͎͎͔̞̳̘̯͕̘̘̻͙̪͎̘̺͔̤̤͉̻̱͉̜̜̱̣͈̯̬̖͊̓̀̏̾̔̓́̉͛͌̅́̓̃͊̆̅̆̂͌̿̀͂̐͊̀̏̿̏̈́͒̌̽̒̽͆̾͛̅̌̌̒̆̃̅̈̌̏͊̌̐́̇̒͒̅̑̆̉̔̂̆̿̈́̎͋̅̂͊̅͒̐̈̓̈́͂̑̉̀̈́̉͐̔̈̑̒̉̈̎̽̓̂̄͑́̾̊͆͊̂͒͊̈́͐̉́̋̈́̇̎̌́̂̊̈́̽̌̈́͗̇͐̃̌͒͌̇̅̔̑́̂̔̏́̌̋̽̈́̎͛̀̐͛̍͛̔̂̍̊̉̂͊̉͗́̌͋̊̓͐̃͋͌͂͋̏͂́̇̈͊̈́̈́͛́̿͐͑͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅe̶̡̨̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̖̻̭̺̞̖̣̭͍̗̮̠͖͈͔̹̘̥͉͉͈͓̟͔̺̬̬̗̰͇̜͉̭̭̥̻̪̥̞̹͕̤̖͍̭̙̲̯̥͈̳̣̙͈̣̖̞̬̼̦̹̤͈͓̱̳̹͇͚̙̻̦̲͖͕̣̘͇̜͗̓̈́͗͌̐̾̄͂͂͐͂̌͐̓̓́̌͆̍̿͆̄́̉͋̌̔̇̒̽̌͋̈́͂̀̆̅̾́̾̈̅͂̿͊̑̽͊̀̾̈́͌̽̉͌͛̄̇͊̿̄͂̍̉͆̇̈͑́̒̓͂̆̓͋̀͂̈͛͗̿̄̈́̂̏̋̑͆̎̽͐̉́͐̿͑̾͌̎͋̇̏̃̀̀͐̈́̒͛̀̓̈̔̉̈́̀͛͑͒̐̓͒̂̏̑̀̍̑̆̆͐̓̈́̏͒̈́̈́̊̿̀̓̅͑͑̂́̔͂̅͌́̐͌́̈́̓͌̍̔̍̌̏̒̂́̒̒͆̀̒̽̆̋͆͛̈́̌͗̓̈́͛͒͐̍̓̌̓̂̒̉̓̇͑̄̽͛͐́̾̏̂̀̍̈́̑͑̋̀̇̇̿̐̈́̉̿͆̓̊̓̈́͑̔̑́͊̈́̐̉͋͗̈̎̃̈́̿͒̄͋̿̓̾̀̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅm̶̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͇͎̰̲͉̲̲̼̳̠̲̪̬̥͇̩̖̗̼̜͇̲̮̮̙͖͖͕̟̰̘̺̜̥͇̼̺̜͔̗̞͙̺̯̞̬̺̜͚̥͎̮͍͔͔̣͖̠̲̙̳̹̮͈̘̱̼͈̥͉̣̺̗͙͓̹̳̱̥̳̤͙͚̺̥̲̝̬̝͖͍̞̬̱̳̝̖̯͓̲̻͔̳̹̗̘͙͔̙̻̹͕̘̺͕͖͇̞̜͖͎̗̼͍̖̜̟͑͗̔͌̎́́̽̆̋͑̊͛̈́̃͆̔̆̌̍̓̇̄̉̓̍̋͒̄̔̅̾̈́̓̀͆̆͗͗̊̿̋̑̉̒̆͑̀̈͐͊̑͂͒͐͛͆̽̇̃͆̽̋̂̊̿̎̔́͂̓̿͛̄̇̒̐̈́̈̿̑͒͊͂̐͛̐̓̓́̈́̎̍̂͗̃̈̆̑͆͂́̓̂͂̽̐̀̽̔͂́̆̂̇̋̅̓͒̄̏̍̒͐̾̈̒̎̅̈́̓̂̑͆̈́̆̒͂̐̈́͛͌̿̾̓̾̃̈̓̉̉͋̽̋͛̋̽̑̏́̾̀͂̽̋̂̈́̒͋̌̈́͋̂́͌̿̿́̍̄͛͒̏̔̃̄̾̒̉͐̌͗̔̈̒̿͂́̀̓̅̒̇̑̓͋͐͒̀̉͌̃͐̔͒́̄͒͗̇̀́̊́͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅȩ̷̢̨̧̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̮͖̱̺̰͔̥͉̜̜̖͈̝̜̦̩̗̤̻̟̯̗͙̱̣̰͍̹͍̝̪͚̤̞͈͖̬̥̞̣͖̲͎͚͔͖͍̩͚̬̤̼̜̪̗̠͕͉̹̬̦̥̜̺̫͔̙̹̲̩͖̗̦̻̰͕̖̱̜̼̝̻̭̱̮̯̯͈̝̖̝̺͖̗͈͕̳̗̥̜̬̥̪̪̳̙̠͎̠̯͎̰̦͔̼̗͇̟̲̬̪̰̭̺̳̺̗̯̯̝̤̠͓̳̦͍͈̩͈̖͇̼̞͚̲͈͉̭̪̞̯̬̭̫͍̭̦̞̘͖̯̜̗̫͇͎̜̺̰̠͈̥̤̞̬̮̜̪̖̳̫̦̩͍̬̦̱̠̼͈̙͎̱̞̪͓͔͖̙̖̠͕̣̤̲̜̟͎̩̈́͊͊̌̃̌͌̊̀͂̏͊͊̀́̌͂̉̏̎͂́̊͌͑̔̒̉̍̏̓̓͂͊̈́̈́̈́̿̂̃̊̉̒̽͆̀͒͂̿̒͗̍̈́͐̑̈̅̀̽͒́̃̇̃̍̿͑̂̆͑͑̇̓̅̒̈́̉̿̂̈́̿̍̽͆͋̂̎̑̂̔̿̎̋̃̀͋͆̿̐̄͒̇̊́͌̈́̐̓́͐̔̾̏̈́̀͒̀̃̔̍̂̌̍́͐̈̃͛͂̈́̉̊͗̈́̀̋̒̋̅̒̽͒̌̆̆̑̍͑͑̇̀̔̓̍͐͐̌̂̀̀͊̂́̆̍͂͂́̐̈́͂̍͐̔̂̑̄̾͐͌͛͆̔͆͂̀̏́́͛͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅl̶̢̡̧̨̧̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰͎̣͓̖̟̝̗͉̬̼̙͇̜͓̳̬̯̲̗͔̜͙̜̠̜͕̮̳̣̳̜̫̜͈̲̣̰̜̦̰̳̖͎̦̲̩̜̬̥̩̘̬̫̝͕̯̙͈̟͓̟̝̘̘̼͕̥͚̥͔̞̜̠̦̝̖̲̠̲͎̘̰̙͉̫̫̰͚̺̥͍̺̤̲̻̣̲̟̟̜̰͔͓̯͖̩͇̜̼̣͇̼̮͍̰̳̗̻̯̩͍̗̺̫̫͎̗͖͎̫̙̯̥̙̞̩̳͍̺̳͎̻̥̱̘̫̗̙̖̟̟̟̞̖͍̖̞̠͎͕̲̩̘̥̭̞̤̦̼̙̗̺͚̗̰͔̙͍̹̯͎̻̣͉̲̦̻̘͉̪͙̥̩̗͔͙̬̲͕̠̥̺̘͈͈͖͇̬̭̰̠̰̮̤͔͉̺̻͉͚̦̉̑̿͑͂́̾̃̂̽̎̾̓̔͋̉͑̆̔̅̃͆̄̔̀̓͂̒̾̋̄̌͂̋͂̅̈̓̃͗̑̈́̇͒̄̅́̂̐̈́͆͌̑͗̀̓͌̂̈́̂̍̀̽̇̈́̆̏̀̇͒̓͗̓̍̎̑̊̀̌̓́̑̎̅̊̈́͌̌̅̎͐́͊͆̎̉̾͑̓̍͂̇̎͐͑̄̅̎͐̓͋͐̓̅͐̒͌̈́̒̒͆̿̓̃͗͊̊̉̃̆̋͌̉͌̿̓̉̎͌͋͆̈̓̂̐͋͑̿̓͑̇̆̔̅͆̀͊̽͐́͒͋̈́̄́͂̎͊̌͐̀̍̋̍͊͒̀̊́̋͂̽̇̑̊͊͗̎̔͒͐͒̐͂̅͆̈́̾͆̌͂͋̐̈́͂̽͘̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̢̢̛͚̮̭̼̞͓̖̠̞͔̙͎̪̪̠͙͓̬̝̥͇͖͔͎̣͓͖̏̉̇̿́́́̔̌̃͑͒̐̆̇̀̀̑̎̔̋̓͂̐̾̿͆̋̓̽̒̓̀͑̎̓́̔͋̿͛̈̈́͒̈́̀͋̌͂͘͘͠͝͠͝ ̸̡͔̦̼̫̖͚̝͖̜̱̼̥̗̿̾̂̇̎͌̓̉̒̿͋̌̆͗̀͆̒͌̐̉͛̋̊̏͛̽̓̐̓͊͘͠͝͝ṣ̸̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̭͙͎͔̤̬̳̪̼̝͔̭͓̤̫̙̲̝̭̩͓̪͖̪͇̰͔̻̫̲̙̙̣͍͈̮̺̞͎̬͙̺̭̳͚̩̼̺̖̜̫̝̰͉͈̱͎̘̖̻͓͉̣͖̰̺̭̜̮̥̥͓̜̟̝̺̟̟̠̥̞̥̟͎̱͕͎̦̝̪͚̭̯̙̽̋̈̍̐̔̂́̒͋̌͂͗̀̉̀̂̆̀̔̓̊́͒̽̂̿͌͐͗̑̂̈́͊͗̏͆̄̆̿́̂̊̃͐̂̏̈́̾̂͆̓̀̈̈́́͑́͑̃̍̆͒͐̐͗̇̓̎̍̽͊̓̄̇͗̂́̂͋̑͊̈́̐͊̂͒̍̏̀̈͋̓͆͑̅͒̒͋͂̑̈͂͗̍̏͛̔̄̎͋̏̂̓̽̈́̀̓̅̽̓͒̍̀́͋́̅́̐́̍͂̓̾̒̅̏́̈́̾̌͂̋̀̆̀͊̆̌͒̃̋̑̍͊̈̋͌̃̒̊̀̈́̒͌͗̂̌̎͌̎͌͆̾̈́͗̋̅̈́̓̾̾́͗̈́̇̀̈́̂̏͊͂̎̐̄͛̐̐͂̌́̆̎̈͊͗̍͆̂͋͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅţ̵̨̨̧̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̳̩̯̜̣͓̤̣͖͖͉̘̻͕͚̳̝̹̠̤͔͕͖̻̝͙̻̺̦̖̲͓̳̭͍̲̻͎̳͍̩͎͍͈̰̳͙͎͕̭̟̠͈͎͙͔͎͖͙̹̝̗̞̮̱̦̜̝͕͈̖̝̮̬̥̫̖͖̞̝̯͓̫͈̬̯̞̘̠̻̘̩̺͖͖̖͖̝͓̺̮̟͖̫̦̮̩̫̣̩̟͉͓̺̬̝̝̠̟̦̘͚̺̙͍͇̰̰̪͈̝̻̻̞̥͍͓̩̼̹̭̞͇͇̤̥̩̝̗̗̫̬̘̱̱͍̤̥̮̙͈̟̥͓̫͎̬̩̬͈̼͉̣͕͈̠̦͕̣̖̹͉̯͔̫̩͓̖̼͉̻̼̪͕͉͕̟̜͙͍̪͉̣͚͎͓̪͕̱̫͕͉̘̲̞̬̝͍̘̦͎̤̯͎̬̙͇̗̟̼͍͕͓̱̘̤̖̹͕͎̜̉̔̏̓̈́̋̀̔̇́͂̉̓͒̋̓́́̀͑̆̍̽̿͂̄̊̈́̓̈͑̈́͐͐̅̓̾̉̈̋̈́̾͋͒̇̈́̾̌͂̎̀̊̒̂̽̈́̃̂̅̊̏̎̄͒̀́̓́̉̌̈́̍̐̇̔́̎͋̊͌͐̀͗̃̒̀̏͆̑̔̉̎̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̳̓́̇̈́̓̊̏̍̎͑̃̐̒͋͂̀̈́̾͑̇͐̒̎̈̈͋͌̍͛̂̽̂̽̌͛͛̇̃̎́́͗͛̐̓͊̅̀͐́͋̎̉͛̈͊͂̐͋̀̀̿̊̿̅̒͗̌̑̌̒͊̂̀͊̽͑͊̅̄͗̓͛͋̈̌̀͊́͐̎͆̈́̊͗̋̓͑̿͋̌͌̄͋̿̅̎̏̏̽́̎͗͊̋͌́͑̈́̇̅̈́̍͗͒͂̓͌͊͐̾̓̎̈́̂́̊̄͑̊̐͊̽̿̎͆́͋̒͂̓͒͆͋̀̈́̽̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝c̵̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͓͖̭̺̪̰͓͕͇̳̯̫̗̟̹͚̤͖̰̥̲͍͇̦̤͎̺͔̟͍̺͚̼̘͙͉͎̗̩͚̩̲̰͉̳̥͚̜̫̞͈̭͚̖̣̠̮̰̲̥͕̳̗̜̩̻̪͎̠̻̪͉̰̮̳͓̖̤̗̫̙̜͕̪͚̝̫͙̗͉̹͔̻̼͍̥͙̭̺̺̼̬̟͚̭͉͕͖̙̤̻͕̣̰̮͙̹͔͉̭̗͎͍̼̰͈͇͎̖̯͖͖͙̲̣͇͖͓̘̪̞̜͖̼̗̦̠͎̘̳̭͇̺̲̥̞̦̖̱̠̣̗͇̮̹̥͈̑̍̉͒̄̉̋̈́̾̌͋̊̏̐̎̅̊̄́̄͂̾̎͐̈̐̑̒̀͛̔̓̉̓͆̇̀̈́͋́̈̉̈́́̊͒̍͐̄̃͗̿̄̅́̿͑̌̾͒͑̈́̂̈́̉̄̒͗̽̽̑̽̏̂̇̋̀̄͑̑͂̉̆̃́̽͛͆̈́̀̃̔̊͗́̐̈̒̎̄̈́͊̀̀͛̊̀̂̽́͗͋̒̒͋͐̌̋̅͌̏̀̓͌̒͂̊̊͊͛̑̀̉͗̅͊̌͛̀̄͌̈̊̄̓͌̒̉͛̌̐͗̇̌̾̽̔̾͐͌̍̀̈́̆̎͆̓̒̌̃̕͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅk̵̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̛̤̻͉͙̮̺͍̳̥̞̙̦̙̲͕̭̝͔̲͍̰͙̬̦͚͕̗͍̱̣͙͈̭͙̜̪̙̰̼͖̣̤̩̣͚͓̮͎̞̙̖̱̫̖̯͙̼̖͓͖͉̦͔̜̝͕̙͍̮͉̺̹̟͓̩̮̭͎̖͚͖̬͈̪̭̲͈̥̙͖̱̻̗̱̱̹͚͔̙̣͎̳̞͚̪̦̣̝̥͍̤̟̲͇̙͎̜͙̦̥̫̼̞̟͍͇̦͎̘͍̞͓̬̳͎̫̠̗̼̻̥̺͈͍͕̺̪̹͕̳̭̫̦̖̱̝͉̻̙͔̩̞̮̩̗̣̼̼̹͚̻̱̺͈̦̣̱̥̝̲̼̝̮̰̰̍̂͗̏̎͋̾̃̽͂̈́͐̕͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅy̸̢̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̦̱̙͍̙͖̪̫̝̟̙̩͔̙̟̰̘͙̜̱̘̣̰̗̬̱̼͇̙̠̞͔̜͓̘͍̯̟͔͎̗̝̫̳̩͍͓̭̹̺̯̯͉̭̙̲̲͖͎̲͇̬̺̻̣͙̯̗͎̦̖͕͖͕̺̻̹͚̹͉̥̹͎͇̬̦̰͉͉̲̮͎̝̮̤̠̮̣̳͍̫̯̞̻̩̯̗̰̘̩̬̳̙̼̠̹͙͈̝̫̪̲̗̦̥̟̠̣̖͉̟̯̼͍̼̯̥̞͎͎͎̫͙͓̠̮͙͚̦͚̼̹͍̜̗̙̩̙̳̘̠̼̭̹̪̠͙͍͓̳̝͍̓̓̆̃̒̒̋̇̉̂͑̈̒̉͌̈̽̒̄̓̎̎̆̓̓͂͆̉̌̓̑̏̓͊̂̈̓̒̈̽̌̉̇͌̓̿͛͛̀̈̉̀́̀͛̾͆͌̀͊͊̆̈́͛̐̄͛͗̓̈́͛͋̉̋͊̊̐̑͒̋́̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̛͇͉̣̓͌͑͑̎͂̎̃̉̈͗̋̈́̃̓̄̽́͋͋͋͊͑̀̎͋̐̅͛͐̓̾̍̿̀̀̎̈́̐̒̽͑̀̿̆̐͑̋͒̓̎̂̈́̔͌̒̓̏͐̈̿͊͗͒̋́̆̂̓͊͛̏̄̿̃̑̅̆͒͐̂̀̅͆̋̓̿̐́͒͊̒̌̈̒͐͊̉̾͊̉̒͗̏̈́̀̃̀̌̓̄͆̈́̉̍̾͂̊̒̀͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ą̶̧̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̟̖̦̼͉͈̯̱̻̥̖͎͕̩̫͉̤̠̺̪͖͍͉̻̩̖̱̠̞͚̫̪̖͖̲̤̫͕͔͈͎̹̪̗͓̺̩͙͕̘̟̝̮̱̻̥̤̮̝͕̣̤̪̘̮̤̻̫̤̩͍̬̟̯̗͔̩̬̮͓̹͙̟̰̞̮͙̠̠̪̮͚̞͓̩͉͙̱͖̿̆͑̊͗̅̑̒̾̀͒̒́̂̎̐̐̆͐̄̂͑͊̓̈́̾̽̈́̓͌̈́̐̾̅̈́̒̍̅̿͊̀̊̄̀̌̀̐̒͊̅̃̊̀͒̃̄͑̓͒͆͋̎̅͛͐̅̾̄͗̒̅̅̾͂̈́̈́͌͂͆͑̌̄̆̓͛̈́́̀̍͂̆̑̐͐̾͂̎̓̍͂̀͆̀̃̍̔̏̑̌͛̊̾́̍̽̄̆̉́̍̆̓͂͊́͐̿͋̈́́̈̈̊͆̇͐̔̑̑̄͗̄̊̀̀̿̾́̇́̾͋̈́͐̅̍̓͑̒͋͆̀̊̓̀̀́̈́̄̓̊͆́͋̇̈́́̉̆̇͑̑̇͂̀̅̃́̊̋̉̌̍͒̀̇͂͛̓̾̉̋̅̿̋͘̚̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅn̷̡̧̡̢̗͈̹̩̲̜̠̦͙͇̜̯̝̗̟̖̗̳̯͔̱̲̳̤̹̭̥̣̺̘̘̊̓͜d̶̛̛̛̛͉̤̱̼̿͂̅͒̽̈̋̾̔͛̓̎͊̄̅͂̿̋͆͌́̋̄͐̔̓̀͐̉̌̀̿̈́̓̅̈́͌̍͆̐̈́̀̃̾͗̌̃̄̈́̄̓̄͆̐͒͛͂̇̊̀͗̾͑̃̌͒̄̔̿̉́͆̐̀̌̀̌͒̉͒̿͂̔̂̿̆͊̓̌̈̆͑͗͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͠͝ ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̙͚̯͈̖̥̥̟̬͕̥͖̺̯͎̼̜̘͔̖̦͖̯͔̯̙̭̹̬̻̹̬̲̮̟͙̼̜̳͇̥͉̣̝͍̟̬͇̪̖̭̠͓̠͚̪̥̣̻̝̝͖͇̼͖͈̙̤̘̼̟̠̪̩̭͓̞̝̥̖̞͎̞͓̜̯͕̟̮̟͙̺̠̘̠̭̩̣̣̖̤͔̤̻̟̖̳̲̥̥͚̼͈͍̫̼̤̜͇̠̞̹͚̪̭̝̺̞̭̫͎̻̹̯̱̩̭̜̟̺̗͓̼̣̲̠̠͚̝͇̳̼̟̦̬̙̠̲̟͕̠̯͇͎͕̩̞͎̝̳̟̯̞̖̟̥̱̹̹̣̥̤̣̖̟̼̺̘̟̦̠̘̣̦͍̹͎̖̜̳͍̙͉̜͍̼̩͉̅͒́̀̿̈́̆̇͛̉̿͂̑͑̏́̐̂͛́̀̍͑̇̂̈́͛̈́͆̐̐̅̈́̈́̀̊̒͑͐͆̇̾̏̊̌̋̃̋́͗̆̿͗̈́̃͋͒̇͆̌̉͌̽̑̎͐͂͛̾̃͂͛̓͒͋͊́͛́͆͂̌͐̐͒̌̏͆̽̈́̑̽̿̒͌́̉̓̀̍͛̒̂͆̑̀̇̿̇̌̒́̾̾̆͒͐͐͗̔̏́͗̾̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅw̸̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̥̮̲͉͇̳̳̺̹͔̜͖̣͚̭̱̣̪̝̜̳͇̙͖͚̯̬͎̦̘̣͎̻̲̖̞͉̫̩̹͖̪̜̪̼̩̹͖͔͚̼̳͔̪̠̱͉̘̻̭̥̦̦̣͙͚̳̘̰̺͔̬̱͚͕̤̮̮̱͇͍̻̖̘̦̼̲̱̥̟̩̻̯̰͇̖̦͍͎̦͔̞͕̥͍̻̹͕̮̼̫̣̣̬̙̤̺̳͚̻̖̪̦͙̣̦̗̜̠̖̥̜͈͕̞͍͉̬̘̘̭̠̜͎̭̳͔̤̩̱̬̝̪̙̖̗̫͎̙̭̦͇̺͈͔͉̩̟̯̬̫̜̻͚͕͈͎̮͍̗̼̳̟̬͓̜̦͇̝͚̣̱͎̱̙̼̮̮̞̜̠̦̪̹̦͔̠̣̯̬̥̘̪̲̦̮̹̲̗̣̭̟̰̜̪̫͓̙͖̤͚̤̝̠̠͕͖͚̬̯̻̠̜͚̻̣̰̫̯̲̠̳̘̩̫̞̦̭̼̪͉͍̫̦̗̲̦̩̓̊̔͊͐̇̓̀̈́͂̀̉͂͗̒͗̊̏̍͐͌͋̽͗̇̐͂̅́̈́͊͗͗́̃̓͑͌͋̂̋̀̔́͊̉̄̌̊̓̐͗̋͑̾́̓͊̀̈̅̿̒̈͋̊̊̇̉̅̀͒̿͂͆̀͂̊̿̃̋̆͆̈́̔̈̈́̏͂͂́͂̃̎͛͐́̀͗͆̓̈́̄͗́̈́̔̄̏̂́͗͒̾̎̈̓̄̎̂̎͌͂̈̎͋̒̐̃̔̅͆͌͂́̆̔̓̿́͂̅̇͛̇̆́̅̉̿͊̑̇̈́̿̀͗̆́̿͆̀̈́͌̈́́͆̍̿̍͌̆̓̉̏̈̎̆̈̉̀̽͋̽̐̐͒̉̀̈̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̷̨̢̨̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̳̼͖͇̤͖͕̦̲̬̺̲̮͓͕͇̭͎͖̣̘̖̳̳̹̟̥̗̜̺͍̩͚͔͈͉̰̟͔̦̮̺̞̯̫̬͓̠̭̖̦̠̘̭̞̬̦͙̩̼̜͚̼̝̞̝̟̪͍̺̳̮̯͔̜̰̤̳̻͍̟͖̤̥̩̘̜̭͕̯̥̣̰̗͇̟̺̹̤͎͎͖̦̗̲̺͓̿̏̂̈́͊͗̉͑̄͆͆̿̔́̽̔̽̊̊̃̀̑̈͂̉̾̃͌̏͑̎͐̀̾͆̒͒̃͗͑̾̓̆̋̑͗͋̿̏̓̅̃̽̆̏́̅͐̾̈́͊̈̑͛̍́͊̓́̿̄̌̾̅̽̍̀̽̐̓̊̽̊̾͊̒̇͌͛͒͆̔̐̓̃͌̍͑͗̑̐̀̄̊͐̅̃̏͒͐͂̒̄́̒͋̆̉̈̾̇̇̾̈̂̎̽̿̀̏͂̓̀̍͘͘̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅì̶̢̧̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̛̬̱̜̪̞̤̝̦̙͔̩̥̳͍̦̭̮͔̜͍̗̞̮̥̠̪̭͔̰͉̙̣̟̙͉̰̲̺̻̥̝̳̜̥̱̖̰̯̮̺̘͉͓̭̪̟̯̙͍͓͔͚̭̤̹̖̭͇͍̠̹͚͚͉͇͍̞͇̭͉̦͚̪͕͖̗̫̹͍̪̥̹͇͖̱̟̬̟̟̖̰̜̙̙͇̦̩̯̹͍̪͛̀̓̀̄̽͆̾̑͌̾̔́̂̓͗̏̀̎̔̇̔̔̈́̆̇͑͌̀̈́͐̓͑̈́́̉̈́̿̐̎̆̓͛̄͐̈̾̀̉̈̽̑̌̿́̎̏̌̍̐̉̿̽͒͒͆̎̊͒̿͊̊̌͗̿̐͂̊̂̋̒͒͐̓̋̃̽̃͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅt̴̡̧̡̢̢̡̧̧̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̮̤͎̖͕̻͇̲̗̪̖̹͚̥͍͉͍͔͉͙̼̗̬̝͔̜̝̼̙̩̣̗͎͉̦͚̭̙̩̳͔̫̼͖̜̼̥̮̲͕͖̙̭̦̭̫̺̣̗̝̘̠̰̟͙̬̖̥̞͍̠͉̠̞̞͕̣̮̻̣̣̠̩̫̖̦̦̥̺̦͚̦͔̩̻͉̬̣̺͍̟̱̱̮͖͓̺̦͕̮͉̗̥͚̰͔̞͚̖̤̞͖͇͍̠̜͇̩̜͎̙̬̹͚̫̺͔̤̠̙̞͈̜̙̟͉͙͎͓̲̼̘̪̮͚͚̻̝̞͖̝͎̦̯͚̺͕͔̖͙͖̟͎͍̳̞͖̘͕̩̰̣̥̫͈̬͕̻̯͇̠̼̙͍͓͓̼̰̻̣̘̮͇͍̣͎͙̝̱͍̦̱͔̺͕̿̇͗̽̍͆̓̄̍̀͊̂͋́̋̎̀̓͆͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅę̵̧̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̛͖͉͓̩̥̭̲͉̣̳̳̮̦̰̘͓̯͕̱̣̲͚̦͎̖̝̥̮̠̜̤͉̣̻̘̬̹̲͖͍̖̞̥̦̫̖̙̳̞͖̞͉̬͔̹͈̘͕̞̠̼͉̼̠͇͍̗̺̳̦͉͖̻͉͚̲̖͔̥̙͓̗̼̫̘̲̘̝͍̯͓̼̭̜̬̻̙͎̰̫͕͙̤̮̯͈̟̙̦̥̪̰͕̙̩̰̙̯͕̝̳͇͕̙̻̺̺̭͍͙̫̰̻͍̞̫̱͙̮̗̹̯͓͙̠̻͕̤̲̜͍̩̼̹̭̝͓̗̥̘̺̭̱̗͔͚̝̤̥̣͕̠͚̬͔̘̞͎͓̹̺͓͍̖̗̜̻̠̙͈͕̟̜̣̪͕̫͚̦̦̈́͂̍̔͛̔̍̍̐̿̽̓̆̅͆̑̈͛̐̔̎̈̋͊̀̑̿̂̓̈́̎̐̈́̉͑̀̊͒̀̔̓͛͋͋͛̾͌́͗̿̓̔̃̀͛͒͒͒̓́͆́̈́͌̇̐̾̽̌́̀͋̔̎̓̿̽͒̽͛̑̾͒̾͐̽̒̎̾̈̍̽̿͛̉͊̍̔͋͊́̾͒̃̋́̆̅̓͛̈́͆̐̃̆͂̍̄͊̅́̄̊̾̌̋̽̈́̔̓̈̌̿̄̈́͛̊̿͂͌̾̈͆̑̽̏̏̈́͐̓̍̑̃́̉̽̃̊̊͆̀̎̍͑́͌̽͌̓͊͑͆̏͆̽͑̔̕̚͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ.̷̧̨̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̨̨̨̛̦̝̙̩̹̭͔̯͚̮͈̫̞̗͇̺̲̫̲͉̥̝̟̱̳̫͈͓̟̟͔̺̰͇̙̯̠̲͍̼͇͇̠͓͍͓͎̯̫̠̼͉̻̪̞͉̞̙̤̪̜̲̯̭̺̼̗̻̩̦͓͚̳̯̻̫̳̞̹͈̠̭̮̞̼̤͈̖̯̲̻̫̗̣͖͕̩̝̩̠̪̼̠̰̗͚̯̠̗̞̖̯̘͉͕̱̞̼̮̹̱̼̠̠̹͖͙̻͍̘̰̘͉̦͍̥̪̞͉̩͈̝̜̬̣͉͎̝͓̳̫̹̞̭͈̑̓̾̆̇͌̊̾͋̇͗̋̓̅́͌̾̈́͐̉̑́͊͂̿̏̊́͑̋̂̑̆͐͒̒̊̃̈͑̄̈́̈́̅̑̏̒̔̈͋̓́̆̋̄̀́̓́̈́̊̔͆͐̂̇́̅̎͌̿̽̋̑̈̅̎̓͂̿̊̀͊́͛̆́͂̓̀̆̿͊̓͋̇͆̇͌̈̊̽́̐͌̋̈́͆̐͆̃̈́͆̏̋͘̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̲̯̪̮͉̘̮͓̖̗̻̝̲͎̟͖̟̲̺̣̯̟̩̩̦͙̫̦͓̲͕̗͉̠̬̖̬͕͚̙͖͙̜̦̙͇̦̝̩͖̬̗̠̦̗̰̺̯̲̗͓̫̤̯̪̦̝̖̙͔̙̝̳̼̥̬̙̞̪̉̀͆͌̎̍̓̌͆͒̆̈́̃̽͗̃̀̾̽͂̅̈̑̔̿͌̀̐̂̊̑̈́̈́́͌̾̒̎͗͌͗̏̇̀́̅̍̑̃͂͛͒͗̆́̒̋́͂̀͑̈͂̈̄͑̈͑̈̃̓̊̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅI̵̡̨̧̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̭̻̙̫͕̙̭̯̰͚͍͇͓̞̪̤̩̻͓͍̗̼͙̜͕̼̘̥̱͉̼̦̺̼̰̖̤͙̯̱͙͚̺͉̼͕̘̲͓̯̝̮̜̣͓̝̩̘̖̥͎͍̯̟̻̞̯̪̤̩̗̰̹̩̜̙̤̬̱̩̰̖͉̺̥̰̳̤̼͍̲̤̪͙̜̙̟͍̟͇̪̱̰̳͔̫͕̪͎̫͖̩̟̼͚͉̞̰͉̻͙̦͇̗̲̰̘̟̮̣̲͎̮̺̞̝͍̝̭̤̥͖̼͎͔͍͔̝͈̘̩͕̰͖̩̤̩͈͓͚̗͕͔̯̮̮̪̠̤̤̹̹͕͉̲̦͎̜̱̥̮̰̭̰͍̤̖͚̟̰̱̝̲̹̳̱̭̺͖̲̞̱͙̤̜̫̰͑̍̎͋̆̇̍̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̹̞͚͓͖͙̥̳̣̩̩̪͓̣͙̬̻̜̜̺̰͍̯̝͈̻͇̭̹̗̞̞̱͓̤̤̥̗̩͖̜̜̣̦̝̱̟̻̤̲͍̮̩̹̝̝͔̻͇̰͚̬̳̺̮̱̟̤͖̹̱͍̝͚̬̦̦̯̰͉̥͓̮͔̳̝̳͚̰̱̩̜̱͈̟͈̟̬̪̬̫̲͎̭̠̖̺͕͔̟͔̙̣̱̖̼̞͚͈̱̞͉̮̫̫̲͚̮͇̼͓̻̬̳͚̭̙̬̞̼̥̝͕̩͍̝̫̼̬͖̟̩͈̏̈́͐̒̆͆̓̾̈́̄̑̈́̽̏̾͌̒̃̆̆̊̅̉̈́͊̂̐́̋͛͊̈́́̈́̂̒̎̿̄̈̊̿̀̀͒͒̋̏̌̋̓̅̌͐͛̅͗̈́̈́͒́̐̽̐͋́͗̄̐̾͆̿̾͋͗̌̌̐̉̌̃̎͒͒̅͋̆̃̿̓̎̇̆̿͐́̍̀̇̇̂̈́̄͒͂̍̇͊͒̈́́̍̈́͑̋̉̏̉̅͛̃̿͋͗̀̎̒̓̆́̂̿̀̄͊̅̇̅̈́̄̓̈́͆͋̌͋͊̄̈́̆͆̂̓͒̄̿͂̇́̑͛̈́͂̍̈̈́̾̃͊́͗̈́̂̊̎́̈͒͂́̒̋̈́̀͛̊̏̌̏̽̀̐̔̀̌͑̽͗̄͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅg̴̨̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̛͖̻̩̗̱̙͖̤̯̯͓̻̱͚̘̞̞̭̠̺̞̮̦̙̼͈̟͔̲͙̙̲̭͇̫̪̖̭̝̦͓̬͙̖͍̼̼̭͈͉̬͚̥͍͕̺̼̤͈̘̯̖̠̭͇̻͉̣͉̥̮̠̠̙̼͈͇̣̱̃̈́̽͊̓̂̾̇͑̀̎͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̶̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̝̪̣̺̰̘̭̣̖̭̗͚͇̭̝̮̳̝̼̱͓̹͇̠̘͍͖̮͈͙͔̳͚̱̮̞͈͖̖̝̼̬̜̟̫̹͍̞̼͙̙͈̹̬͓̠̥͔͎̻̘̰͇͕̥̤̥̩̞̥̙͖̫̭̪̦͓̖̞͙͇̲̮̣̲͈̩͍̮͇̗̼͔̝̲̟̖͉̼̯͚̩͈̪̬̩̙͕̤̙̭̠̼͍̲͉̗̹͇͔̼̣̥͌̿͐̓̂̆̔̀͗̏͆̂̄́̃̏̀̋̎̆̒̓̎̒̀̀̿̅̈́͆̅͒̍̈́̽̓̃̋̇̏̋̾͌́̄͌̏̅͂̏̌͛̾̋̄̇͛̔̐͊͆̉̏͑̌̇͌̍͊͌̄̃́̅̃̀̇͊̓̂̅̇̅͌͑̇̽͛͋̐̋̒͊͛̀͂̃̋͛̒͂͐̾̂͐̆̂̃̓̑́̀͊̾͌͌̈̑͐̈́̊̑́̽̀͌͊̅̈̄̽̑̋͗̔̍̂̌͛̎͊̔̌̇́̉̍͋́͑̾̀͗̿̍̀̓͌̍͛͌̒͆͊̏̿̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅv̶̧̡̨̛̛̪͉͚̠̣̣̣̥͙͉̯̤̱͙̞̗̞͍̰͈̳͖̪͎̻̺̰̓̔̈̓͗͑͗̇̈́́̂̀̑̽͛̈́͛̅̈́̈́̆̋͒̎̋̋̾̍̑͊̎̉͆̆̌̀̆̽̒́̅͐͂̐́̽͒̉̈́͗̽̋̓̏̆͂̈́̑͗̐̄͘̕̚͘̕̕͝͠ͅͅȩ̵̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̭̞̪̤̲̩̭̝̲͓̹̫̫̫̦͙̟̝̯̺͉̫͙̙͎̻̪̘̮͚̣͈̘͍̺̘̜̝̲̻̲͇͍̹͎͈͓̮̗̲̠̩̺̪͍̘̹̭̙͓̣̞̟̫͔͚̠͔̫̦̦͎̣̻̼̤̭͎̝͕̞̱͚̱͖͇̲̫̻̖̯̘͓̩͍̦͓̞̖̞̯͈̹͚̖͈̱̙̭̫̪̼̲̰̣̳̥̳̝̮̲̗̝̹̤̗̼͉̺͍̗̗̻͙̜̹̤͈̖̳͓͕̮͇̟͇͒͗͗́̀̔̅͂̈́̾͐̽̇̎̀͌̂̉̓͆̀͛́͌̎̓̀̈̒́̿͗̆̈́̈́͌͗̉̓̋̏̊͆̈͑̇̒̿͒̂̐̈́̈́͐̀̃̐̃̓̎̆͛̍̀̈̄́͋̔̄̋̽̋͆̏̐̾́̐̈́̃̅̓͒͒͒̂͆̊̎̈́̈́͊͋̀̿̇̇̎̑̊̈́̒̑͒̓̑̈͑̔̽̔͑̉̒̀̄͂̇̏̓̄̑̍̋́̉̅̓͛̓͊͗́̊́͆̌̄̎̏̂̒͋̊̒̀̉̓͌͂͂́̉́͋̇̒͐̓̃́̃́͂͂̌̐͐̈́̈͗͒̈̆̓̉̑̇̃́̐̐̅̽̆̈́̀͗̐̅́͒̿́͑̔̔̾̈́̃̌̍̀̓͐̑̅̓͌́͒̓͊̃͑̀̌̒̂̃̔̓̈̏́͐́̕̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̻͙̜̞͕̣͙̻̫͔̲͉̙͍̮̟̣̯̟͔̥̼͚͔̳̝̯̼̻̣̠̖̰͙̪̱̦̝̟̼̜̮̩̫̝̲̫̱̳͕͕̯̗̭̲̯͙̯͉͚̹͎̩̭̮̳̠̘̺̬̬̲͗͗̒̈́̓̾̓͊͂̓͐́̑̇̀̍̍̏͗̒̍̐̓̿͒̍̏̐̋͌̽̈̈͒̄̋͒͆̋̓̊̌̿̔̿̂̅́̉͋̅̃̈̀̑̈́͂̔̾̀̈́̐͒̓̒͒̎̀̈̌̈́͆̄͌̽̂̏̄͑͗́̽͆̉̽̇͆̽͂́́̔͛͗͑̊͛͑̈́̓͗̂̓̊́́͑̇̊̏͛̂̆̄͑̅̾̉̈̅̈́́͋͗̆̔̅͐̏̍̔̏̉͗̓͂̓͊̔͗̃̾͋̓̂̋̈́̉̏͑̊͑̇͆̿̉͒́̌̇̄̉́̓̂͂̀̑̿͆͑͐̈́͌̉̃̆̋͛́͆̎͊̉̽͐̄͐̑̈́̿̓͌͑̅̽̐͐̿̓̽̇́̈́̉̓͋̽̒̊̅̍̀́̈̂̌͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅi̷̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͚͕̣̲̮̭̮̣̞̬̙̮̰̻̼̩̲̞̝̫̝̣͇̹̪̝̲͍̥̼̤̫̙̙̺̠̠̺̘̤͉̠̻̥͍͇͍̖̻̦̘͍͔̖̲̳̺̤̙͕͖̯͓͔̜̜̲̼̣̱̮̖̮̙̫̟̥̬͓͍̼̮͈͉̞͉̗̥̯̦̞̻̹͍̭̳̺͉̣̻͙̗̙̤̺̖̫͉̳͖͕̬̯̜̯̹̱̹̩̝̪̻͓̣̘̖̣̤͉͚̩̺̜̟̰͎͕͍̖̮̘̰̥̣͖̭͙͙̠̗̺̲͇̖͙̞̞̫̭̮͍̫̩̖̝̫̜͖̻̺̞̖͔̪̬̦͚̮̞͉͙̜̪̼̪̞̩̱̹̤̙̦͓̘̫͙̹͚̗͉̰͇͉̤̬̻̲̫̝̺͈̣̦̖̯͎͎͓͙̝̝͇̪̖͈̩̗̜̗̖̠͙̯͖̬͔͚̺̙̲̦̠͎̬̤̞̥̙͖̣̙͚̞͈̺͎͖̓͌́͐̌̔͆̒̂͋̔͋̂͂̈̏̈́͌́̃̈́̂̄̆̓̔͌̂͌̀̈́́̐̇̉̿͑̈́͌̊̍̆̓̈̊̍͐͒͑͒͊̈́͐͒̽͋͆̽̉̈́͛͂͐̓̐̀̑̇͋̄̐͊̀̿͒́̓͑̇͂̓̈́̈́͊̔̄͋͛̑̎̔̓͊̎̍͐͋͋͛͗̄̑̾͂͛͛̿́͌̽̓͊̋̉̌͌͘̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̡̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̪̗̤͓̬̫̯͔̳͕͚̝͔̺̙̳͚̭̜̟̹̖͇̝̤͈̳͚͙̞̗͖͇̭̞̼̤͖͓̝͍̮̬̞̖̳͔̖̩͖͈̺̬͈͖͍̬̱̙̞̳͓̝̫̭̪̰̮͖̣͖̙̰̮͖̟̙̙̣͚͓͖̜̜̹̦̯̯͕̮͇̤̻̖̥͍͓͔̘̗͕͕͈̥̭̘̘̪͎̖̦͇̦̥̩̟̖͇̖̺̩͎̖̫̘̬̘̳̖͕̀̾̌͌͆̇̍̋̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̢̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̮̝̹̬̮̼͇͎̟̖̝̞̼̞̗̙̥̪͎̪̳̮̼̤͓̘̭̩̮̠̠͓̤̥̙̞̤͈̱͕̦̖̲̭͙̖͖̗̙͍͚̦͚̣̠̰̜̣̮̼̼͈͍̜̙͈̱̙͈̺̙̩̜̤̗̯͇̘̥͎͓͚̩̟̩͎̼̬̠̞̗̘̞̩̪̣̳̱̰͇̣̞̳͈͇̘̪̳̻̰̩̭͕̤̗̞̫̬̻̣͔̘͍̭̫͎̗̝̣̲͔̠̰̝̩̖̰̠̣͍̬̫̠̜͙͙̗͍̳̺̯̼̭̘̦̣̬̳̬̟͕̩͎͔͔̟̪̪̖̳̺̳̠̯̮͍̗͚̗̙̹̬̠̼͇͖̬̬̹̺̳̖̜̙̯̹̘̳͔̦̟͔̯̤͈̲̱̣̙͕̫̞̦͙̻̯̝̤̹̻̱͈̠͉̖̥̤͍͍͑̈͋̂̒̌̏͋̊͂̈́̓̾̒̀̈̃̿̈͒̐͊͊̽̓͆̍̾͐͑͂̀̇̃͂͊͐̏͂͊̿̿̂̓̓͗̏͛̍̽̂̌̍͂̋̎̓͋̽̑̋̈͌̌̃̔̾̊͛̐̿̿̈́̇̉͐̅̆̿̅̀̈́̉̉͗̂̆̈́̾̓̀̐͛̏̅͊̔͋͒̅͑̆̐̈́͛̈́̋̌́́͗͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅa̵̡̡̧̢̧̡̛̲͉͕͚̜͖͍͙̙̤̪̻̰̳͈̝͖͖̲̳̜̺̘̰̭̘̘̼̲̰̫͎͓̙̪̲̩̪͚͔̪̘̥̩̟̺̥͈̣̼͉͕̪̬̙̥͈̩͖̙͉̖̖̟̘̤̳̥̺͕̞̯̞̪͚̲̗͖̗͇̅͑̾̌̉͋̍̑̂͂̌͊͆͆̅̉̽̄̐͘̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̭̱̫͔̝͉̙̫͎͕͍͍̖̥̱͕͇̰̦̯͍̼̯̰͉̲͓͕̳̦̺͓͇̼͈̹̠͙̙̮̫̦̦̘̮̩̮̣̱͉͍͇̪̭̻̺̪̦͖̝̰̹̪̺̼̟̟̘̩͕̮̜̥̭̥͔̬̰͇̱͚̞͕̖̦̣͎̰͔͓̹͉̘̗̻͉̱̞̳̣͚͇̜̗̥̩̥̹̗͕͚̫̩͖̦̣̗̞̯͖͎̱̺͈̩̜̦̤̪̦̜̞͔̜͚̖͎̖̦̺͇̤͎̯̳͙͈̤̬̝̞̯̻͓̹̦̥͚͈̦͖͖̭͈̤̻̯͔͖̫̥̯̟̫͖̥̱͓̼̜̹͍͈̯͓͎̰̻̓̋̑̑̈̽̈̈́͗̉̎̽͒̀́̉̊̇͂̋̌̀̓̀̾̀̉͛̽̊̊̾͊̊̏̓̑̍̏͋̆͊͂̀̆̅̆́̍́̍̎̂̒̽̂̌̆̊͛͂̊̆̽͐̊̿̽̇̀̽͆͐̃̒̀̀̇́̉͗͆̃̃̓̈̽̔̀̀̌̌̐̀́̌̊͐̓́̊͒̊̊̓̓̀͐̈́̓̈̓͑̎̇̆̇̓̑̔̅̂̍̑̿̃̅͂̊͑̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅs̶̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̖̺̟͙̖̤̫͉͈̳̖͍̯̪̖͕̼̼͇̼̝̳̥̠͎͖͙͚̞͚̞̬͍̙̪̠̥̠͎̱̲͚͌̀̄͐͐͆̅̀̏̒̀͐̊̐̍̿̈́͑̆̀̎̐͋̏͆̇̀̌̐̄͂̀̽̓̓͑̌̅̅̎̈́̔̈́̅̒͑̉̅̇̂͊̊̒̿̆̆̍͋͊̈́̆̒̀̋́̓̃͌̀̎͂̇̋͑̃̋̏̇͒̀̄̈́̃̂̎͐͛̇͒͋̄̓̏́̈́́̔̇̒̂̃̔͊́̍͊̍͗́̑̀͊̄͐̓̋̍͊͒̊̑͆̊͒̎̿̇͒̇̓͋̈́̋́͗̓̆͆̒̀͑̋͒̎̍̑̽̆̐͛͛̂͗͑̿̓͑̍̓̄͆́͒͗͌́̓̒͒̋͐̋̓̓͆͒͛̀̀̔͊́̉̃͗͒̂̊̈́̄̄́̆̋̄̾̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅm̸̧̨̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̰̲͈̞̥̱̪̳͚̖͔̱̮͖̰̟̗̯͍̤̹̰̭̣͙̠̫̯̦̥͔̱̣̪̺̲̭͎̭̫͓̫̬̤̼͔͈̪͙͙̰̲̳͙̼̩̺̩̬̗̦̙̹̝̙͖̖̣̯̙͓̠͔̦̠͎̤̼͓͓̦̺̞̜̜͈̜̳̼̤̳̖̬̣̪̥̳̞͖̫̣͖̪̖̩̱͓̞̺̤̱̹̣̭̫͔̜͈̼̥̥̜̻̞͎̻̗͇̻̖̟̼̥̜̜̙̰̪̜͙̘͎̹̦̻͉̟̘̖͕̹̳͇̫̪̜͆̓́̔̈́̋̍͌̊͌̽̂̍̃̏̈͐̓̆͗̄́̒̈́̀͋̐͊̅̍̃͂̓͛͛̈̏̔̈́̈̎̀̀̾̏̉̑̂̅͊͊̾͊̉͂͐̐͒̿̊͐̈̑̈́́̿͐͆̑̋̆̃͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅẻ̸̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̖͈͖̝̟̲͈̙͓̙̹͍̥̞̭͎̰̞̲͚̩̤͈͎̲̻̰̖͎͚̝͕̲͓̝̲̬͎̝̼̫̭̳̙̫̱͕̤͓̰̮̞̥̝͚̠͉̟͚̦̥̺̩͎̭̣͖̟̻̠̰̤͙̻͖̳͖͙͍̯͉̭̥̖̪̦̱̙͈̱͙̪̱̜̤̖̖̪͍̝̼͕͕͍̤̱̙̘̙͚̞̯͖̩̳̥̱̮̣̤͕̲̮̥͍̪̳̫̘̤̹̪̺͍̩̠̲͕̮̹͈̦̞̱͙͖̰̫̱̝̗̘͔̳̠̥̞̤͚͍̼̪͇̝͇̗̰̘͙͚̩̰͔̯̙̥̩̯͎͖̥̠̱̝̪̘͈̠̻̥̪̱̳̠͓̼͓͎̗̺̭͓̠̹̦̥̗͍̩̼̺͉͓̥̖̲̻̠̥̰̟͉͎͕̘̖͕͚̞̣̤̙͇̰̞͖̳͎͉̟̜̘̻̦̝̪̥̻̭̿̿̃̅̍͂̓̓́̆̑̑̇̓͋̏̍͐̏̈͒̍̋͊̈́͆̈́̿̋́͐͊̐͒̄͑̈́̏̈́́̈́̎͐̀̆̾̀̈́̒̊̈́̊̿͗̅̀̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̵̢̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛͕̲̖̰̮̥̜̪̭̩̯͚͕̝͕̠̠̝̥̟̼͚̦̭̠̫̭̯͚̭͉͓̞̼̙̗͖̥͕̻͚͕̥̺̲͈͈͈̮͎̩̘͇̬̹͇͕̣̳̮̠̟̭̖̫̪̰̫̻̲̫̤̪̩̖̀͛̾̿͒͐͑̋̒̀͒̀̑̄͌̉̈́̓̒̂̂̎̀̆̂̐̈͛̆̑̇̉̾́͑̉͋̓̏̇͂̽̑͗̎̇͂̀̎̈̾̂̆̀̌́̀͛̏̊̉̿͆̂́̿͛̽́̏̀̏̍̅̋̐͂̍̾̀̔̑̆̈́͂̒̆̾͑̃̂̀͛̉͑̈́͑͛̑̍͂̀͋̈́̈́͑̌̍̆̈̃̌͊͋̎̈̓́̇̾̅̏͋͑̔͑̋͛̀̾͗̈́͆̐́̐͑̓̽̽̽̈̏̃̉͗͂́̑͊́͐͒͂͋͋̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅļ̸̨̧̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̲͉̪̼̩͔̮̘̰͖̤̟̫̠̤͈͉̟̬̱̘͓̰̳̥͖̺͈͚͓̗͕̟͓͕͓̼̻̞̞̤̰̞̟̱̟̪̰̠̜̻̹̯̖͇̜̣̱̣̲̤͈̪͉̺̙̖͖͓̝̳̝̗͇̪͈͕̪͎̫̮̞̼͙̙̮͓̙̯̘͓̬̤̱̝̞̟͓͕̩͍͇̹͎̦̬̮̮̤̺͖̭̠̹͎̞̺̫̤̯̩͔̜͓̞̺̣̟̯̻̩͈̯̼̳̦̦͈̭̥̺͓͍̖̲̱̯͎̬̮̪̗̟̬̻͕͔̹͚̝̺̦͚̞̤͑̂̔͋̂̊̋̇͆̋̐̽̆́̈́̑̈́͑̐́͑̊̈́́̊̿̈́̏̄̋̌̿̀̄̊̄͂̽͋̓̿̌͗͌͐̈́̇́̅̓̾̅̍̓̅̿̀̑̃̆̾͊̈͒̂̈̆͊̏̈́̿̃̍̋͋̀̅̍̉͗̆̽́̈́͒̌͌̓̾͑̑̍͑͐̿͊͋͗́̔̂̀̉̔̈́̈͋̈́̉̽̒̌̒̐̑͐͌̍̌̿̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̗̭̯͕̜̙̦̟̫͍̣͙̲̺̪̯̫̼̩̩̤̜̗͕͎̻̯̪̖̭̹̖̺̩͓̻̩͇̦͎̼̦̥͖̝̱̮̦̳̠̤̩͉͚͇͉̳͈̝͍͉̠̙̫͓͔̫͎͎̦̯̫̝̩͇͍͎͕͇͓͕͔̩̪͚͍̬͉̠͚̺̟̦̠̳͖̜̰̘̲̙̪̪̣̤̞̻͕͎̻̯̭͎̣̩͖̰̝̩͉͓̹̹͇̻͍̥͍̻̲̞̪̗̖͇̰̮̼̲̱̟͎̗̠̩͓̫̲̟͔̮̹͈͈̙̬͎̮̪̹̹͎̳͖̞̙̥̬̭̯͕̹͚̦̙̯͓͐̆̎̈́̏͗͛̑̎͑̈́̑̊͑̇̌͋̅͌́͐̈́͊̎̽̋̓̎̋̌̅͊̑̏̃̍̐̿͌̄̂̏̐̄̏̏̊͐̓̌̇̑̄̔͌̑̆͆̃͛̇̀͂̿̈́̈͐͌́̎̾̊̑͐͌͆̋̌̃̐̍͊̌̃̇̓͛͒̋̑̓̈́̿̋̽̐̃̌̐͒̎̍͒̾͑́͂̀̑̆͌͒̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̸̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̖̖̤̟̩̫̜̬̯̮̝̠̲͔̬̝̝͍͓̭̤̞͓̟̮̬̭̰͔̣̥͙̯͎̭͙̠̙͍͙͇̖̖̲̮̪͍̲͉̗̳̫̫͉̻̱͕̻͓̱̖̻̺͎̣̮͚̥͖͖̻̪͚̳͕̱̘̙̘̮͉͍̹̯͎̰̖͎̣̖̰̮̻̘̟͙͓̣̬̳͔͍͎̼̲̺̲̭̯̰̭̟̘͇̬͓̭͚̦̳̟̹͈̞͕̠͍̮̰̤͍̱̗̰̫̪̰̙͓̤̤̣̱̱̯̜̤͙̙̯͕̪̻̩̦̩̜̬̘̬̪̩̘͙̹̤̣̤͙̠̥̺̼͇̰̟̤̹̲͉̫̻͔̜̻̼̬̲̦̤̮̣̭̣̩͎̜̣̯̗̣͙̥͚͈͖̯͈͕̾͌͊̇̊͒̿͐̏̈́̏̽͌͐̌̈́̉̍̆́͆̅̎̀̀̓̾̅̓͆͂̏̇̈́͂̓͌͛̇̊̆̉̾̅͐̌̊̐̊͋̐͑̄̑̇̏̀̌͆̈̾̏̄̒͂̍̓͌̽͋̀̀̈́̀͒̔͋̒̊̊̇̾̇͌̋́͒̒̉̇̏̌̏̎̀̾̓̂̈́̇̒͗̀̌̈́͗̎͂͒͐̇̉͑̀̔̅͂͆̈́́̽̑̏͗̒́̀̇́̈́̈́̅̒̔́͒͑̇́͛̅͗̉̀̈̍̔̃̂̊͗̈̈́̎̄̈̊̓̉̑̇̂́͐̈́̅̍̋̒̇̿̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̷̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͖̼̲̰̥̩̜͙͚̤̣͇̘͕̣̻̹͉̟͎̖̼̫̟͖̞͕̞̹͖̯̣͙̠̻̟̹̘̬̺̺̩̯͉̩̙̳̻̦̤̦̘̯͓̣̫͇͔̝̻̯͓̺̭̗̳͇̼͍͔̜̫͕͚͓̬̖̣̺̲͉̮̹͕̹̯͚̲̮͓̫̠̦̦̹̪̺͓̤͙͎̙͖̳͖̘̩̺͎̭͚̦͇̬̭͉̖̖͓͈̯̜͍̞̞̭̹̟̜͇͓̳̝̰̭̹̠̪̙͖̯̱̗̮̱̼̹̰̲͙̗̥̮̜͎͔̳̥̹̠̗̮̤̗͇͍̯͍̠̜̠̲͓̖͍͓̪̥̱̳͇̼͚̭̰̰͙̙̩͍͔̤͚̜͎̰͉̼̼̭̜̫̮̺̾͂̓̈́̀͒͊̾̋̓̆̀̉̐̍̐̎̽̀͊̎̑̋̍̉͌͌̎̃̓͛̅̂̈̈̎͊̽͑̀̈́̔͌̈͑̃͆́̍͐̾̇̽͂͑̌̔͂̆͐̐̋̾͊̎͛́͊͂̓͛̌͑̾̈́͐̽̓͒̑̏͗̔̓̂̆̒̀́̀̊̂̽̿͑̽̃̈́̓́̀̎͊̈́͊̀̌̆̐͛͊͆̈́͂̽̉̔̅͛̈́̒͆͐̆̎͊̃̒̌̇̎̒̏̅̓̑̏̔̈̇͊̔̌͑͋̀̀̀̅̾͛͂̀̈͗͒͑͛̒̄̉̒̈́̓͐͑̽͌̅̿͋͛́̓̋͌̂̎̀̈́̓̃̔́̐̂́̉͑́́̃̒̓̃͐́̋̏̀̓̊̾͐͛̀̿̃͐͑̀̿̒̈̀͐͆͛̆̊͊̀̍̇̐͐͗̌̈̈́̐͆́̈́̾̓̾̍̋̓̾̈́̆͑͂̓͐̌͆̈́̕̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅs̴̛̛̛̛̛̝̭͚̫̭̦̦̙̋̏̍͋͗̅͒̋̾̎͒́͊̌͑͛̒̓̂̄͒̈́̌͑̏͐͗͂̓̆̾͛̃̄̿͛̋́̏͆̍́̾̄̀̑͂͌̀̾̉́͗̇̽̋̋̇́́̓͆̈͆́̈́̀͑͑͌̊͊̿͋̅́̊̀͋͆̊̀̿̃̃̈́͌͊́͂̽̆̈́̽̆̇͛̐̈́̿͑̔͂̔̀̀̈̍̊̾̈́̆̐̿͋͗̃̅̈́̍͒̌͊̓̉̎̽̇̄͋̽͑̃̍̐̀̈̈́̑̆̈́͆̅͐̑͒̍̄̂̎̚̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͠͠͠ţ̵̧̧̧̡̢̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̭̜̪̘͖̻̙͇̦̠̻̙̻̟̥̱̳̜͙͇͎̼̣̬̝̪̱̮̤̟̜̪͎̝̥̭̜͚̪̤̭͈̞̺̦̝͙̮̖̲͇̝͓̲͓͔͖̹̺̞͙̩͍̪̘͈͔̙̭̳͓̘̼̜̭̳̻͖̦̮̯̱̯̼̹̦͕̝̺͚̮͉̪͓̜͕͖̬̙͙̲̯̥̻̰̮͎̣͔͖̗̭͎͈̘͉͎̺̮̫͈̬̙̥͈̟̯͔͈̠͎̩̣͉̤̞̗̜̘̘͇͙͉͍͔̪̫͖̱̞̰̠̯̜̝̩̞̭̬͔̭̥̳͔̳̟̲̹̦̟͕̻͍͉̞͕̥̣̬̟̭̺̪̹͕̬̤͖̟̗̣͇͉̪͈͓͚̦̗̮͙̤̩̰͙̗̤͕̪̟͎̮̟̗̦͖̗͕̻̰̯̪̹͉̯̼̞̟͎̲̰̖̰̜̰̱̤̙̥̼̺͖̺̼̙̽͌̒̂̓̄̎̅̓͆̓̐̽̾̅̈̿̇͆̾͋̽̃̒̽̄̈́̊́̄̍̓̽̈͊̓̀̀̐̆͐͋̾̏̔̈̇̆͗̿͑̎̑͂̀̅̈̇̑̽͂̈́̎̽̂̋̽̆͊̇͋̀͑̈́͒̎̾̿̑̈̐͗́̾̀̄̈́̔͗̉̈́̎̅̔͊̑͐̓̄̄́̐̆̀̄̋̏̌͑̈́̀̀̍̓͒͂̽̋̀͒̎͑̑̍̈͒̔̓̀͋̆̆̋̀͆̿͊̂̎̌̍̽̀̉̿̉͐̾̾́͂͆́͛̾͋͗̐͋̏̇̐͒̈́̍͐̈́̍̍͐́͒̔̊̽̀̊̽͒̊́̾̒͋͒̍̅̅̓̋͆́̈͌̂̽̀͑͒̂̿͑̓́̀̒̀͒̾̀͌́͒͐̈́͋̒̇͒͊͂̂̐͒̎͊̈̓̄͋̏̎̃͊̎̿͂̑̃͋͂́͛́̑͐̊͊̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.̷̧̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̢̢̡̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̧̮͓͔̠̠͈̥̭͇͈̜̹̥̜͚̰̞͖͚̼̞̝̜̯̘̻͕̖̫̤̖̬̘̖̞̞͍͖͇͕̣͇̳̰̻̠̗̩̻̘̺̫͓̭͇̬̠̹͎͕͖̻̪͔̖͚̬̯̻̜͇̣̳̤̺͕̫͔̞͕͇̼̞̩̩̞̙̠̤̗̹̲̬̞̟̗̟͎͖̪͚̻͇͈͇̝͖̲͚̖̰̣͈̞̗̪͓̪̩͙̺͙̥̜̥̲̬̲͍̗̝̩̰͓̞͓̗̟̲̭͚̦̠͇̱͉͉̹̼̲͈̠͍̙̪̮͇̳̬̩̱̙̭̩̰͎͉̰̞̺͍̪̙̟̘͇̠͉͎̼̬̞̥̗͔̯͇̞̬̳̻͍͍̲͓̫͙͓̟̜̳̰̫̣̹̳̰͙͚̟̺̭̦̞̩̞͚̙̺̹̠̱̭͍̝̟͇̬̮̘̜̰̱̗̉̽̇͑̎͑͋̃͋͒̍͂̔̍̈́̍͗́̔͊̾̉́̀̀͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̥̜͇̻͙̬̟̦̳̺̙̙̯̗̻͙͙̪̪̮̻͈̫͉̻͔͖̞̝̳̪̦͓͖̦̹̦̺͈̙̱̰̱̪͔̫͇̙̝̝͖̤͖͇͍͉̫̗̫̼̦͔͈̗̱̼̣͕̦̭̭̝̪̐̿̈́̈́̓̓̂̎̂͊̄͊͌̉͐͑͗̇̓̔̾́̈́̒̊̇͗̄̀̽̀̋͗̾̌̔̋̃̎͂͌̐͌̍̀̉̌͆̐̅͛̄̉̈́́̆̋̅͗̓̑̃̃̓͐̆͛̎̿̃̂̀̅̈́͛͗̿̊̿̇͑͊͒̈̽́̓̇̓̔͗̈́̒̊̒͛̄̈̔̔̾͗̽̓͛̍͂̀̅̅͋̏̾̃̾̒̋̑̌̋̆͛̀̾̅͋̌͑͑͗̅̆̍̀́͒̃͑̓̀̐̑̑̒̐̒̈̍̇̉͑̈́͋̃̾̊̉̔͗̌̽͑̽͋̋̄͋̔͊̽̅̍̑̌͑͑̆̉̇̓̋̀̍̈͗̿̀͆̎̊̎̊̋̈̋̌̈͑͗̆͑́̾̆̽͑̍͊̔̒̾̒̂̔́̓̈̅̎̅̆̑̃̆̅̓̀̒̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅC̸̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̨̧̡̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̻͈̱͚̬͇͇͍̝̟̪͚̦͈͚̫͉͈̼͇͇͕͇͉͎̲̻̪͇̞̥͈̼̖̤͚̗͇͕͔̥̳̦̙͈̠̖̰̟͖͍̯̬̗̪̱̟̼̼͓̟͚̟̖̮̝̺̰͙͚̳̥̠͕̩̱̲̥̥̻͕͙͕̣͙̲͙͈͔̘̜̱̟̰̩̼͓̞͙̖̣̲̘̥̲̜̫͓͎̱̼̤͚̪͎͖̪͔͙̰͎͇͙̯̦̟̤̥̟̱͔̮̺͔̞͔̜̱̩̭͔̮͓̠͎͖͈̬͉̻̩̥̜̦̻͖̰̺̟͔̘͖̣͕̱̙̣̤̰̯̫̦̯͚̦̝̗̪̻͓͖͖͙̙͙͕̘̞͍̯͓̜̞̳͓̦̻̺̰̲̟̮̤̣͇̰̞̦̯̝̙̤͉͉̱͚̼̣̘̗͉̩̖̬̪͖̏̓͗̿́̈́͌̒̃͊̍̎̆̉̄͗̈́̆͒̿̎̃̈́̽͋̀͋͌̓͒͒̑͐͂̓̽͂̿̓́̽̈́̑́͊̽̀̇͑͋̑̋͐͆́́͊̂̎̓̈́̀̾͛͌̆̈́̾́͂̊̀̂́̈́̑͆̾͆́͆̓͛́̎̐̽̏̽̈́̀͑͆̓͒̾̋͆̎̆̊̐͗̇̅̿̊̈́̈́̊͌́̊̎͂͒̌͐͗̏͛͑̇̔̋̔̿̽̆̈́̓̓̆̌̽̓̓̌̏̊̉̇͆̓̍͋̌̉̍͆̋̓̅̔̀̈̎͋̑͊̅͑̓͒̑̈́͗̆̍͐͌̏̒͑͐̒͗͌̍̍̓̽̏̓̎͐͐̋̽̿̈́͑̂̽͑́͌̑͋̍̅̐͂̋̓̈̄͗̍͊̍̌̈́̐̑̃̔͒̑͆̇͒̈̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅų̴̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̝̭̳̻̝͇̪̤̮̭͓̬̣̣̜͇͙͇̩̻̞̻͎̣̭̞̟̳̳̘͇͚̯͓̟͇̝͇̣͎̙͓͔̤͉͖͎̗̣̤͍͎͔̳̩̰̮̱̻͎͓̝̝̦̩̯̬̥͎̝̲̜͖͕̝̞̦̰̝͖̤͎̹̳̩̞̖̥̦̯̱̖̲͈̪̖̘̹̙̪̤̞̮͙̤̩̟̬̩̹͉̺̪̠̖̱͚̣̣͈̩͙̰̺̝̟̥̭̠̖̜̜̜͉̥̣̩̗̘̜̣̼͇̣̩̞͔̝̲̭͚̖̜̥̗̖͈̻͙͚̼͍͙͇̝͙͕̹͇̫͎͙͇͔̖͙̤͕̟̦̩̺͓̞͓̗̲̖̲̣͙̲̘͉̣͚̻̘͚͛̀̾̔̆͐̀̂̓̽͒́͂̈́͌̌̾̒̎̊́̓͌͐͂̀͛́͑̅̄͌̾͌̇̏̆̀̓̈́̔͑̃͗̌̋̈́̓̋̏̏͆̊̍̿̐̈͆̈́̓͒̋͆͑̆̋̀̑̓͐͂͆̌̈̆̓̾̂͂͑̑̊̃̏̾͊̋̅̒̈̔̅̂̀͛̈́͋͐̐́̂̉͐̑͂̎͑̓͛́̿̊̎̓̓͌̈́̽͗͐̊̐̓̑̂̊̀̄̃̅̈́̔͛͛̃̓̓̌̓̅̏̀̂͒̂̀̑͆̈́̉͗̃̄̃͊̋̿̾̆̾̽͋͂͌͆̀̓͋͑̽͛̒̂͑̄̀̄̉͌́̑̀͑͂͊͆̏̀̊̉́̾̀̀̈̇̃̄́̈́͐̃̐͊́͛̏̇͋́̀̇̋̇̉̄͐̽͒̓̆̈́̏͛͊̀̔͒́̑͊̇̿̐̇̌͘͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̨̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̧̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̥͍̖̙̥̣̪̮̮̫̞̮͖͙͖̰̺̻̝̞̺̜̘̱̪̟̹̗͙͇͓̪̪͉̥̖͇̬͙̝̻̦̟͇̬̖̙͙̮̲͇̪̙̗̳͇̜͉̠̯̱̲̘̬̥̲̣̟̘̤͖̜͓̹̹̫̮̭͓͚̮͕͍̬̱̪̘̺̮̖͙̲̘̻̣̦̰̹̻̘̠̗̲̖͍̳͕̭͎͙̝̙̲̩͉̬̩̳̝̾͆̓̒̈́̐̇̅́̽͌́̄̌̐̈́̀̉̀̾͐́̃͒͒͌͐̈́̈́̀̋̇̐̔͑͂͗̌̑̈̓̿͊͛̀͆͆͊̓̾͆͂͊̆́̿̌̒̈́̓̀͋̈́̉̆͛̆̇̀̔̀̍̂͐̀̐̐̂̇̏̀̀̂̋̈́̀̂͋̀̊̆͌́͛̃́̓͑̽̇͛̉́̈́͐͌̍̈́͆̐̈̊̀̎̓̏̓̅̆͋̽͗̃̌̓͋͑͌͐͛̌̃͆̾̾̋̋̃̋̉̀͌́͋̽̀̕̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̶̨̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̠̟̱̯̹̫̹͚͇̯̮͙͕̠̝͉͚̝̯̱̳̩̱̭͉̳̺̱̲̜̯̯͙̳̜̼̥̤̠̞͓͖͔̥̬̣̜̼̮͕̞͈̘͇͉̯̹͖̺͖̩̠̠̤̲̥̳̰̲̫̈́̔̈̀̀̇͊̐̌̂̋̄̽̋͑̔̀͂͛̈́͂͆́̎̀͆̒̀̄̀̈̃͋̎͛̃́̔̈̏̔̑̂̍̀̓̑̎̇̃̋̆͋̇̇̓̂̍͑͑̃́̈́͛͆̿͒͐̊̐̑͆̎̄̾͋͋̈́̒̑͑̓̋̈́̾͗̎͑̓̉̌̆̈́̒͛͛͒͑́̈͗͗͗́̉̔̽̒͑̇̈̑́͗̈́̎͑̎̀̄̃̈́̾͆͊̇́̓̇͑̾̎̉̋̋̏̃̿̽̈̈́͊̄̇̈́͒̌͊͌͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̢̨̡̢̛̛̠͈͈̬̬͍̮̳̣̮͙̜͚̝̞͇̱̫̬̻͕̱̞̠͉̘̣͓͔͉̞̲̦̤͙̹̼̩̱͇̳͙̪̱̟͉̰̞̗̩̥̮̰̦̥͇͚̖͉̘͖̻̖̣̫͖̞̝͓̦͙͔̬̣̺̮̲̘̩̯̦̮̣̲͔̥̟͖̣̲͙͚͔̽́̂̌̌͊͗͆͗̾̈́̓̽̔̎̋̐͆̿̃̅̾̒͋̾͛̍̏͋̉̒̽͐̄͌̾̓̄̏͒̄̆͛͋̈́͂̔̌̇̿͋̍̈́͛́̔̔̽͑́́̂̅̍̍͒̑̀̓̊͛̄̑̾̀̑͂́̀͒̔̈̉͒̿̄̓͗́̈́̈́͐͒̈́̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅF̸̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̧̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̖̰̠̖͖̝̞̜̰͎̙̖̲͔̲̥̹̗̖͎̩̫͔͓̱̻̦̠̣͕̟̥̝̮̲͈̜̘̭͇̝̼̪͍̹͍͇͙̫̫̣̙͔̺̖̤͉̯̭͓̗͇̟̖̩̺̖̟̖̹̫͕̰͔̥̜̲̗̰̟̙̖͓̖̫͖̹̪̹̜̳̼̣̞͇͚̹̮̫͍̱͖̳̘̜͖̭̮͉̯̞̟͓̻̯̱͈̭̫̖̖͖͙̘̠͈̥͓̝̱̤̥̘̬̠̠̺̯͉̦͖͚̗̟͉̭̘͈͇͕͎̯͎̗̱̙̭̺̥̱̞̱͕̘̪̫̦̫̙̟͚̣͕̬̤͎̘̟̤̮̦͖̤̝̘̖͖͇̬͕̙͇͖̞̰̩̰͕͉̼̼̫͖̳͈̫͉̝͇̣̬̞͕͙͔̯̯̜̼̖̘̖̻̤̩͔͎͍̲̱̻̙̹͉̏̽̿̀̔͒̓́̂̄͋̀̆͌̃̅͒̊̀͋͋́͐̽̿̃̈́̓̾͛͗̌̃͊̂̓͋̄̽̓͒̍̑̑̌̓̓͂̊̐̃̀͌̍͑̄̅̒̽̓̍̿̋͗͊̊̽̓̒́̌̍́̈́̈̆̐̈́̃͋̅̒̈́͊̐̉͛̆̊̂́̄̓͊̅̉͐̊̌̄̉̇̂̿̀̉̅͛́̀͊̓̀̑̿̂̈́̄̅̿̅͐̌̉̽̋͒̍̒̃̀̃͌̊̋̏̑̂́͌̅̅̽̔̎̾͐̿̔͒̽̎͂̆̽́̉̂͆̐͑͆͋̈́̈́͛̊͛̃̓͑̓̀̏̀̀̾͑̂͑̑̈͗̄̀̌̓͗͗̿̂͒͊́̒̃̆̏̅̇̀͛̊̓́̽̇͐̿̈̃̋̓̓̀̍́̔̉͂̈̓̽̈͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅą̴̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̖͎̘̭͖͙̯̻̪̲̲̜̝̤̗̱̹̟̝̠͈̼̠͓̝͒͌̿͒͂̿̎̏̽̎̐͋̓̈́̎̍̈́͛͐̀͆͛̄͋̔͑̒̈̾͑͂̀͑̔̀́̌̉̓̀̇̄̍̃̏̆̆͂̒̓͂͊̿͛͊̑̐̍̓̉̐̆̌̀̓͒͋̍̏̾͂̀̆̓͐̿̿̎͌̃̄̋̀̓̇̓̎̇̄̄͆̅̐̊̀͊͌͊̂̓̏̐̅̒͂̂͛̓̋̐̊̿̽̓͛̆̓̆͑̊̾̈́̀̾̄̆̏̍̌̀̀̊́̇͋̿̀̐̾͊̏̓̓̂̀̃̀̇̈́̐̓͂́̃͊̎̔͐̏͂̅͗̍̏̔̑̓͆̓̎͆̍̇͆̄̈́͐̎͒̇͆͑͐͌̆̽̏͐́̌̈̒̏̈̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝m̶̧̧̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̻͕̙̹̼̘̟͇͕̣̱͇̻̘͙̮͎̫̮͓̤̤̤̩͚̣͕͇̹̪͈͔̭͈̬̝̟̱̠̲̫̦͉̹̳̼̬̟͈̞̫͎̣͎̯̱͈̤̞̩̤̠̫͙̫̫̳̯̞̯͎̜̲̰̟̟̗͔̲͚̞̻̪̬̹̟̙̠̣̣̣̱̫̦̮̯̜̺̞͕̮̮̹̠̥̗̹̤͇̘̹̟̥̥̣̬̳͙̹͇̪̙̀̉͛͂̈͗̿͆͆͗͒̃͑͋̓̈́̇́͂̈́͒͗̏́͐̆͐̃͗̂̍̔̋͛́̐͋́̄̄̒̏͐̽̒̄̌̂͋̉̀̉͆̋̔̑͒͒͗͋̈́̒̒̄̓͗̓̈́̈͐̊̆̄͂̇͊̀́̀̈́̈́̉͋͋͗̈́̾́̀͒̍̽͋͒̈́̒̊͋̔̀̉̌̔̄̿͂̍̉̈́̀̄̋̽̊͗͌̄̔͐̅́̏̐͂̾̏̒́̅̅́̆̓̄͋̓̈̌̎͆̋̑̄̈́̏͊̈́̇͗̀͊̌͛̋̔̋̊͛̽͛̇̓̂̂̀̂̂͒̇̓͑̋͋͊̽̌͛̂̀̓̈́͗̇̄̍̑̉̎̐̐͛͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅį̵̡̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̤͈̗̬̘̝̫̠͍͖̬͙̫̦̤̮̞̫͉̺͎̲̦̻̹̟͍̰͎͓̞̜͙̘̪̝̗̫͔͔̥̖̪͖̺̟̫̘̥̝̥̘͕̦̭̩̪̩͇̱͚̹̫̜̮͖͚͓̜͈̻̤̗̘͉̬͍̥͖̞͚̟͕̖̘̝̥̮͚̰̳̝̹̤͍̯͔̘͙͎͕̙͇̯̰͇͚̞̝̫͎̣̻̬̠̲̳̝̘̳̺̖̖͍̘̖͔̝̻̲͇̜̖̞̫͎̼̫͉̮͉̲̫̗͉̪̱̤͖̠̥̺͔͔̲̦̫͇̹̜̼̗̬͈͈͊́͆̍̈́̈̆́̂͗̀̎̏͊̂͌́͋͋̋̏͌̀̃̐͒̽͑̌͆̀̀̅̍̽̇̋̆̅̈́̀͛̿̌̃͂́͊̇̓͒̂͌͐̍͗̈́̓͛͛̾̇͒̌͊͊͊̓͗̎̍̓͌̊̾̌͑̀̂͐͗̅̃͋̒̒̊̏̎̍͑̒̽͆̔͂͒̍̆͊̇͐̈́͛̑̽̈́̌̋̋͂̔̾̊͑̾͛́̊̈͐̒̉̇̀̉̀̏̅̎̈́̽̑͛͊̂̆̓̓̅̍̄̌͂́̒̍̀͛͌̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̷͕͔̮͚̼͎̙̝͙̹͉̝̦̘͈͎̫̜͉̰̬̞̬̘̰̘̣͈̖̘̜̬̋͑̅͂́͑͒̂̉̎̊̏̃̋͐͜͜ͅͅͅį̵̢̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̧̛͍̤̹̞̞͇͔͕̦̝̰͍̝͎͖̠͇̱̪̥̲͚͈̫̬̺̬͔̦̣͕͈̞̣͈̺̟̳̘̦̰̪̗͉͍͈̘̳͈̳̮̜͎̩̘̳̻͓̲͚̺̫̟̯̖̪̩͇̮̱̪̯̞̮͚̳̭͚̦̞̟̫̼̪͇̼͕̼̗͔͕͔̜̘͚̩͈̘͉͖̼̺̜͚̼̱̻͓̖̦̩̯̫͎̦͈̬̠̺͖̺͖̟̻͙̰̯̰̼̼̘͇̲̠͔̩̠̥̬̯̠̣̃̆̎̄̏̈́̀̂́̊̈̋̎̆̐̽̿̽̉͋̓̄͑̏̑̄̀̆̐̿̆̊̊͆́̽͋̉͌̍̊͋̓̅̽̑̑͊̔̒́̿̈́̂̓̀͒̓̇͗̑̌͒͒́́͌̌̇̂́̄̌̏̀͆̄̀͑́̓́̐̈́̓̂̐͊̌͛͗̎̆̋͗͐̈̎͑̃̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅȧ̵̡̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̛͖̝̞͚͈͎͖͙̮̲̙̟̱͔͎̣͍̪̭̘̟̝͍͇̮̯̪͇͈̻̺̱̳̳̲̠̘̖̠̦̲̞̻͈̣̠͓̮̱̫̳̱͖̱͙̯̺͎͎̦͖̰̰̹̰̟̘̳̥̩̯̲̮̳͖̱͙̮͎͕̗̼̩̥̗̗̰͙̝̲̳͎͍͓̹̰̰̦̺͕̭̰͕̮͖̞̞͓̖͖̣̞̼̭̳̥̮̬̙̦͕͍̖̺̮̱͎͓̬̤͎͔̼̱̌͊̓͗͐̾̊͒̈́̆͂̈́͊̇̈́͆̈͂̃̍͆̆̈̾̔͛̓̏̑̍̃́̽͌̄̔̓̾̌̽̂̍̋̾̈̍̈́͗̾͆̑̋̀̋̀̂̈́̅̓͑͌̿̋́̆̌̀͆̒̈́̄͆͋̒̃̈͗͗̒̿̽͑͒̅̄̒͒̀̃̿́̓͂̏̔͗̀̽̾͛́̏̍̑̾̈̾̀̈́̾̑͌̀̎̔́͒͆̐̽̐̀̑͐̔̓̌̓̓̉́͗͒̇͌̓̎̎̎̃̉͗͌̆̔͂͊̓̃̂͛͗̄͆̐̓̈̓͛̀̀̐̐̍̍͑̎̆̈̉͆̋͂̀̇̏̏͗͛͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̨̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̛̮̖͔̳͍̮̬̰̲͎͎͖͈͎̱̜͙̤̦͔͔̭̭̮̠̺͈̙̳̻͚̹͇̣͕̣͈̗͕̩̀̓͛͂̉̆̍͊̓͛̎͊̌̎̔͆̓͆̓̎̌̈͊̃̿͂̀̆̃̾̈́́́̒̈́̌̄̑̅̊̆̚̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝ͅ ̷̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̙̬͈͖̟̩̻̜̰̣͎͎̭̬͙̖͓̭̬̲̖̦͚̰̗̫̜̬̺̗͖̰̻͎̥͇̙̭̮͕̙̰̼͈̩̻͔̪̱͖̖͚̞̥̱̤̺̲̙̟̰͈͍̞͕͍̯̥̞̣͓̩͎̪̟͖̭̺̣̞̹͓̲̼͕̘͇̼͖̰̲̦̯̬̖͙̙͙̟͎̝͓͉͓̦̥̖̩̍͋̇̅͋̈́́̈́̑͌́̿͑̐͒͛̌̀̋̓͂̈́̃͋͗̂̎̈́̀̂̊́̾̔́̿̉͂́͆̂̇̿̈́͐̍̅̑̊͆͋̄̉̍͂͌̈́̊̄̽̒͂͂̾̂̒̽̋̄̐͑͆͆͒̒͒͆̽̑̍̈́̑͒̎̀̋̈́̋̓̄̑͗̑͆͗̓͑̀͗̽̋̋̽̓̔̏̓̍͗͗̔̓̏̄͒̐̽̾͛͛̄̅̋̇͒̇̆́̓͐̓̀̉̄͛̏͑͂̄̋̈́̐̋̽̓̀̓̐̅́́̿̅̐̾̓̄̀̒̓̅̌̌̓̽̈́̏̄͌̾͊̀̉̌̿̐̽͂͛̈́͌̈́̈̓́̇̇͛̽̈́̅͆̓͊͌̆͌̅̌̀̈̓̽̌͐̍͛́̈́̉̑̈́͂̀̄̀͛̍̿̈́͗̅̿͗̉̍͆́͛̾̔͋͆̈̂͛͗̋͂̽̃̓̎͆̐́̋̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠c̸̢̨̨̧̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̡̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͎̝̻̟͖̱̟̮̰̖̩̻̭̣͖̤̳͔̹̻̬͔̱̗̩̖̦̗̠̣̦̣͚̘̲͔͕̥̼̮̙͕̦̟͓̙͚̖̺̪̣̲͉̮̱̘̮̦̝̳̼͚̘̩̙̳̪͓̬͔͉̠͕͙̜̥͖͖͙̞̻͈̟̻̮̹͕̦͇͙͍̟̞̬̹̬̯͓̬̜̙͖̼̪̙̺͚͓̖̰̪͖̦͙̩̰͕̳̜͎͎̤̰̱̺̼̼͙͍͕͕̗̱͍̠̼͓̰̖̖͕͉͇͚̟̮̜̬̞̯̹̝͕͓̗̬̼̝̺̭̺̯̳̝̜̗̱͉͈̜̯̲̺͙͓͈̭̰̬̠̩̤̬͎͙̥̘̼̤͖̱͚̖̬̲̘̥͚̯͚̫͙͉̘͈͚̪͇͍̣̤̺̲̥̰̞̹͓̗͓̜͎̫̜̥̫͙̝͈̝͚̠̤̞̗̩̦̭̘̼̮̟̜̗̠̹͕̬̘̙̝̮̓̔͊͛́̋͑̈̑̋̔̀̊͊͐́̾̊́̐̏̓́̀͊͒̋́̓̊̃̅͛̎̒̿̃̽͊̓̉̽͗͌̆̅̏́̊̐̆̓̈́̾̈̔̈́̂͐̄͂͒̆̔̊̌͑͐͑͒̀͌̾̉̀͌̽͐͌̃͌̎́̇̒͊̓̔̏̃̈́̽̂̍͂̐̋̽̈́̀̐̌̉͆̈́͗̏͌̈̍̍̂͐͋̎̊͛̂͛̊̿̌͛̄͂͗͌͛͒̑̀̋̈́̐͒͗̓̈́̂̾͋̀͂́̉̊̓̉̇͒̈́͂̉̈́͛͐͒͋͋̋̾̈́̇̈́͆̋̌̃̅͆̾͊͛̒͆̋͆̑͒̄̋̌̾̀̐̓̓̍͛̒̌̉̈́̅̓̑́̉̆́̿̂̆͐̅̆̔̄͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅư̸̡̨̨̧̧̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̯̺͖͎͚̱̤̙̬̜̲͈̫͍̮͎̯̻̠͈͓͙̺̮̘̦̣̣̠̭̝̩̼̘̘͔̘͚̥͙̮̱̗̥͈͚̹̺͇̬̙̮͔̙̫̤̭̫̮̩̳̱̙̟̤͔̭͈̣̼̭͓̮̙͖̜̙̠̬̮̣̟̗̭̟̥̣̱͔̩̙̞̤͈̳͎̜̮͖̣͖͓̦̩̞͕̯̭̲̬̜̘̹̮̰̙͔̳͚̖͇͓̯̦̜͈͈͔̲̥͕̝̠̞̗͉̤̼͕͎̲̬͖̜̟̰̹̞͙͚̖͇̞̭͈̯̠̭̗̫̖̖̫̲̳̰̥͍͕͇̦̖̖̹̠̠̘͓̪͓͖̙̈́̈́̍̿̀̽̋̌̓̀̈́̂͂̽̒̽̔̈́̎̉̀̅͂̆̐͒͗̎̂̾̎͑͋̇́̈̈̒͊͋͌̑͗̓̓̏̍̃̍͋̀̿́̄͗̅̀̒̇̂́̽̓̓̔̎̈́̋̃̈́̽̂͐́̔̀̈́̊̋͂̾̈̒̎̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅm̶̨̨̧̧̧̡̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̮̱̭̗̭̟͈͕̠̰̘̳͖̭̙̤͎̺̳̬̟͎̭̮͙̯̥͇͎͕͇͇̮̟̜͚̙̠̻̲̤̯̭̮̥̯͇̲͎̫̠̹̹̻̪̺̻͍͕͈̜̫͚̺̺͚̙̺̩͔͇͈̣̭̥̹̲̟̱̹͍̯̰̻̟̩̪̱̩̥͕̯̱̫͍̤͖͎͈̙̙̤͈̯̟̟̖̬̹͉͉̜̹̥̲̮͈̫̱͚͚̥̬̩̝̤͓̱̬̫͙̗̮͕̙̼̯̱̳̬̣͚͙͕̜͍̗̬͎̖̫̪͈̝̤̱͔̟̹̯͍̣̙̯̱͙̥͍̦̼͍̼̽͛͌̿̌̊̅̓̀͑̈́͂͂̿̒̓͂̑͂͆̃̾̿͊̎̉̏͌͗̅̂̂̈́́̈́͛̇͌͆̂̐̿̍̔͛̄̈́̀̾̈́̓̆͛́͗͊̿̌̽̄͂͗̏͂͒̓̋͒̌̾̃̓̾͒́̔̀̅̍̉͋̌̽̀̈́̈́̍͊̃͑̍̍͆̈́̇̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠.̴̡̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛͕̞̹̪̣͈͇͕͙̙͚̝̻͉̼̗̩͕̰̜̬̟͙̲̞̥̬͖̖̱̜̝̺̥̯̖̹͍̩͍̩͕͍̖̯̳͔͚̰̰̻͈̞̖̯̩͇̥̯̰̭͈͇̦̘͚̜̯̗̤̤̠̩̟̮͉͔̺͔͔͉̬̦̼̝͕͖̻̲̤̯͕̝͓̱̖͈̲̤͈͔̭͙̟̫̯͈̤͚̜̩̮̙̹̘̘̮̫̲̫̝̮̰͕͇̜̫̠̳͖̖͚̫͔̫͖̘̹̥̣̜̫͇̰̜̱̪̱̘̰͔͉̣̟͇̟̘̥͔̝͕̲͈̙̫̜̞͈͚̻̣͔̑̆̏̐͒͂̎̈́̃͒̈͑͛̑̽̔̀͗̋̈̃̄̔͛̍̑̃̓͋̏̀̓̇̈́̎͑̓̋͋͗̔̓̔́̊͒͒̅̉́̎̈́͊̒͛̔́͊̀̿̽͊̾́͒̂̓̈̊̄̆͂̑̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̨̧̡̛̛̦̰̫̤͇͙̭̠̥̜̭̥͉̞͙̗̳̗̺͇͕̗̜͎͈̥̳̜̖͇͈̥̣͉͈̺̠̥͔̟̗̜͈͎̥̤̩͖̝̲͍̼̯͎̫͈̭̥̥̰͇̹̩͉̺̜̗̲̜̮̞͎̙͖̘͔̫͖̙̖̙͓̰̘̟̟͔͇̞̮̩̙̰̱̗̱̝̥͉͉̻͚̟̥͓̥͇͙͓̼̟̫̣̯̝̘̮̙̙͖͕̮͉̜̟̩̠̪̯̖̖̖͖̗͇̳̲̭͍̙̩͖̟̘̤̱͓̯͈̹̼͍̱̲̜̦̜̜̯̹͓͇̫̼̗̣̥͔̫̥͎̩̞͈̙̥̲̣͇̲̗̼̄̋̍̂͋̔̋̈́̏̓͆̆͊͋͌͂̆̒̉́̄̍͛̅̿̐̈̆̑̓͂́̾̌͒̃̍͆́̈́̈̿̊̐̇̃̂̆̍͒̽͂̈́͑͗̅̓̅̽̈́̊̉́́͐̆̓̎̎́͒̋̃̏͛̄͊̈́͗̋̊̽̒̅̊̑̑̃̅̄̂͆̑̈́̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅM̴̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̠͉̻̮̙͙̺̙̘̟͎͕̖̻̝͓̬̬̦͙̬̩̞̭̼̭̰̘͍̻̬͚̓̎͐̿͛̉̃̑̒͂̽̃̆̉͊͗̃̽͊͐̒͊̽̈́̀͆̇̌͗͑́̏̇͒͗͛̽̀̏̆̀̉̏̇͛̒͑̽̒̾̇͐̅̓̅̅́̏̆̐͒̇̍̓̏́͛͂̔̊̿̊̊̓͛̏̑͛͆̆͂̋͗̽͌͌̑͑̔̇͗͊̏̅̐̓̌̿̌̀̆́̉̉̂̌̋̓͌̉̽̇̊̀̄̓͆͒͆͂̈̈̉̂̿̽̆̒̿̿̆̓̓̈́̇̓̑̋͋̃́̽̈́̒̿̀̄̄̇̐̄͊̑̋͑͑̒̃̈́̽͆̂̒̑͌͐̌̏͒́̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅy̸̧̢̡̨̧̧̡̢̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͔̘̰͉̰̠̬͕͎̘̲͇̲̰̼̝̞͍̟̙̲̠͈̱͇͍͓̟̹̩̰̳̹̥̟̮̹̹͖̠͙͙͎̞̻̜̳͙͖̖͖̜̗̥̻͔̠̩͖͕̜̫̦̻͙̝̖̘̬͈̟̞̦̣̞͎͓̱̫͇̖͖͎̤̰̘͎̯̭̘̖̭͉̪̥̹͉̭̞̤̹̭͎̹͚̙͙͚̦̖͉̙̭̯͎͓̤̻̜̟̰̼̮̣͍̜͔̦̭̭͍͍̺͔͔̱̪̜̘̮͕̬̜͓̝̩͙̥̖̮͈̮̗̞̬̭̟͉̪̤̻̣̜̥̙̙͕͙̼̺̮̹̠̻̜̜̙̮̹̺̳̩͕͍͕̯̱͚̺͔͙͕̲̪̰̥̱̰͙͉̱̯̤͚͚̿̈̆̌́̿̈̀͛̎̇̋̄̇̔̎͗̅̿̀́̀̍̓̀̉̈̋̌̃̓͌̎̊̐̄̂̀͋̎̓͋̀̊̊̉̏́͑̈̂͆́̍̋̂͑̀͗̎́̇̉̈́̀̾̅͑̔̌̄͂͐̃̅̒̇͐̋͌͒̔̉̉̈̓̃̏̃̎̐͋̽̀̇͋̌̉̈́̓̈́̐̊̐͊̒̆̒̓͊͋̌̐̅̓̔̋͛̇̔̒̑̌̿̒́̿̊̂́͆͋̉̔́͐̈́̋̆̈̋̌̎͂́͂͗̍͊̑̇̅̈̿̈́̽͊̽̍̓̋̌̈́̈̉͛̂̀͑̂̀͋̈́͒͊͑̂̾͒̅̋̎̑̍̋͑̒̃͌̿̾̽̑́̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̧̡̧̡̛̛̛͍̱͚̯͈̙̫̩̤̭̪̱̞̗̹͚̯̮̳̫̺̣̭͚̗̰͙̙̫͍̫̖̘͕̻̼̩̥̲͖̙̹̥̯̣͍̪͔͔̠̰͉̜̩̝̰̠͉̤̼͚̖͎̬̦͉͕͍̜̘̳̥̦̥͍̗͈̤͓̬͚̘͎͙̪̣̪̫͕͙͙̬̺̰͉͚̦̲̪̝͎͎̘̤̘̜̯̭̻̱̝̰̜̱͚̜̤̘̪̣̩̜͉̹̲͓͇̹̟̼͚̟̠̼̬̥͉͙͚̣̹̰̟͔̠̯͇̯̙͍͕͇͖͔͎̳͕̗͈̹͙͍̤̗̥̻̬̣͔͎̤̹̲̫̦͔̙̲͙͕̠̩̪͎̼̼̪̦͖͔̤͓͈̗̟̥̮̭͓͍̏̑̈́̅̿̍̏̋̌̓̃̄̽́͌̋̆̔̎̌̑̿̋̊̎͗͛̃̉̊̈́́̈́̓͛̐͑̿̒̏̇̋͒̈́́̃̍̉͗͑̓̆̋̉̐̀̾͋̾͆̋͌̅̀̎̔̆͑̌̔͆̈́̄̀̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̷̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̣̮̩̠͖̗̝̲͖̭͈̮̞̳͇͇̬̻͉̤̣̟̖͍͍̰͍̲͖̮̖̙̹͇͔͔̘̻̙̳̝̲̱͉͔̲͉̲̞̩̱̮̪̠͍͙̹̰̘̝̬̟̠͈̭̺̲͇̹̖̼͇̫̳̗̦̗͈͇͖̲̟͓̥̳̞̞͎̹̫̫͚͎͎̫̰͇̱̙̣̙̖͍̳͈̺̬̭̺͚̲̤̪̼̺̤̩͈͎͓̞͙̤͖̭̭̜͓̣̬̬̗̝͙̬͍̥̯͎͔̳̻̘̠̗͙̥͇͚̼̟̝̮̹̬̲̥̻̣̮͉̹̰̗̪̣͎͓̬̝͈̯̠͉̜̝͖͕͈̜̻͎͇͈͕͇̱͔̯̙̅͆̍̐̂͑̿̀̅̀͑̈́̇͛̏̅̔͐̐͑̿̈͑͋͒̓̾́̓̆̈̆́̂̓̈́͒͂̊̔̽̂̓̊͊̽́̀̽́͋͛̑̌͛̋͆̓͌̿̆͐͆̆̎̐̒̅͋̂̊͌̿̈̋̊̊̀̇̌̂͑̈́̀̀̓̿̓̈́͋͐̈́̇̔̌̃͒̔̌̓̈́̂͌͆͆̓̀̆̌̿̓͑́̅͗̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅų̴̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̖̠͚̙͈̯̜̻̜̼͉̥̬̖͕͇̗̥̘͓̰͖͈̟̜̙̞̝̳̯̭͚̝̤̠̮͕̟̣͙͙̬̺̲̯͚̦̼̙͖͈̺̙̣̟̺̟̼͇̞̟̲̦̑͌͑͗̔̀̏̽́̾͛̇̓̈́̎͗͆̎̈͋̒̑̂̔͒͂͂̔̈́͛̅̅͊͗́̄̽̈́̈́̀̂̿̊̽̑̿͂̎̍̊̓̾͋̊̈́̒͂̔̈́́̍̎́̍̎̾͆͐͛̉̃́̒̔̍͒̈́͐͆͋̽̓̾̓̍̏͑̀̾͊̓͑͌̓́̓́̈́̅̀̓̽̔͂͗̏̄͑̿̆̐̈́̅͌̓̈́̉̿̋́̆̅̂̎̂̿̓͛̅̋̍̎́̊̃͗̾̍̀̊͌̾͗̊̽̆̐͆̔̽̾̈́͌͌́̒͛̄̔͌̋̑̃̍͑̃̓͋̇̔̽̌͐͗̉̈̊̑͌͗́́́̓̍̉̾̌͊͌̑̈́͋̒͂̌̉̾̀̒͑̿͗̀̀̃̕̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̷̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̨̨̛̛̖̜̪̺̝̟͕̦̜͎̺͖͉͉̖̻͔͖̣͉̲̻̪͍͇̞̞̟͚͇̣̬̘̫̩̰͔͙̠͍̹̥̫̠͖̪̜̹̣̻͓̞̺̳̯͎̬͎̬̺̜̤̩͈͕͇̘̘̘̖̼͇͙͓̥̳̥̼̄́̆͌̈́̅̎̀̎̆̄͛̾̊̑̌̏͛̄̏͑̀͐́̈́́͋̂̿̐̇͑̽͐͂̽͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̶̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̝͓̰̤̜̘̬̳̰̮̫̪̭̲̠̝͍̗̭̣͎͇͙͉͉͕͚̳̹͚͈̩͖̝͓̯͇͇̝̭̱̩̹̥͚͎͖͕̜̭̫̬̤̲̣͚͕̪̗͎͎͇̮͇̙̟̯͈̰̱͇̟̺͉͈͕̦̖̥̟̮̤̼̬̠͇̜̝͇̦̙̲̗͔͕̖̪̞̩̗̰̟̘͉̭̦̳̳̗͖͎̳͔̘̟̰̥͇̱̖̠̠̤̗͚͇̲͚͇͈͙̘̦̞̮̞̩̼̩͉̤͓͙͓̹͖̯̞̫͙͚͍̝̰̭̹̗͈̜̠͚͎̩͍̟̣̤̱̞̙̪͕̖͉͕̫̖̱̗̤̱͚̯̭͕̩͓̞̯̰̖̳͍̯̱̫̹̫̼̦̩̲̝͖̪̦̳̯̬̳̥̤̦̪̟͍̳̞̲͈̱͖̟̱͖̙͎͓͙̲̀̎͗̾͐̅̈́̀̈́͛̅͐̊̄̽̔͗̎͑̌͑̀͋̈́͊̀̓͐̍̅̌͐͑̑̒̋̐͐͊̿̓̏̔̍̿͆̄͛͒͌͗͑̊̍͊͋͛̈́̐̉̀͗̓́́͛́̀̎̊̍͌̋͂͒̂̐̾̀̅͒̿̀͋̈́̍̑͐̏́͛͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻͉͉̜̟̬͔̗͓͍̭̬͖̪͍͙̖̯͍̦͈͇̥̞̯̬̪̻̜̝̻̹̬̰͈̠̦͚̤̥̼̙̭͉͎̪̼̰͔͈̯͓̗̥͉̤͙̤͉̲͖̺̥͕̩̣̩͈̘̗̞̘̗͎̯̳̦̞̈́͐̽͌̄̓̄̍͂̓̑̓̀̈́̌̿̽͐͆̋̄̎͋͋͒̈́́́͆́̒̈́̀̌̃̑̆̓̿͐̎͌̇̿̓̿̎̎̃͗̄̇̾̌̊̂̈̈́͋̿̆̆͋͗̔̓̂̂̂̏̔̓̽̍̉͋͌̂͗̃̾̓̐́͑́̉̅̑́̂̈̾̽͆͋̑͛͊͋̏͋̐̂̀̅̇͂̂̈́͆̽̿̈́̅̋͋͛̏̋̅́͑͗̎̄̒̀͊͑͂̈́͂̿͐͊̆̓́̏͗̎̿́̀̌̆͂́͑͗͗̀̊́̄̊̄͗̿̆͌̓͌͊̿̀̈́̄͊̀͒̑͆͂̎̃͆́̾͋͂͗̃͆͆̋̉̈́̄̈́̒̔͆̌̌̎̽̃̓̔̄̇̽͐̅́̀̂̀͐̓͒̇͛̾͗̀̔̆͒̈́̋͗̍̃͗̎͆̈́͂̃͌͋̈́͂͌̄͂̍̌̄̔͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠  
̶̧̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̡̢̛̯̮̩̯͕̯͔͚̤̻̟͎͍̱̗͍̝͇͇͚̜̜̮͖͉̭̗̲̤̞̰͙͍̙̹͔͉̟̝͇͔̲̱̥͕͈͓̻̯͈̫̤̦͍͍̮̠͈͙͉̫̘͙̹̥̮̙̜̪̪͔̝̼̪̯̝̯̹̺̳͉̪̖͎̪̫̲̟̘͓͎̮̜̼̳̫̗̲͇̘̗̪̰͎̦̜̤̘̰̮̗̗̩̣̣̹̮͈̭̰̝̲̟͎̒̓͊̋̀̉̈̐̅͛̋͊̀̓̓̌̓̀̈̑̄̾̐̒͑̇͂͂̆̉͑̋̀͊̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ  
̷̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̤̣͈̲̘͙̹͚̘̭̱͍̞͎̞̰̪͈̯̙̞͕̹̙̭̹̯̟̼̦̳͔̬̯̗͍̟̜̣͚͎̻̙̦͙͍̦͍͚͓̘̖̰̲̪̭̳̪̼̻̲͉̗͖͙͈̣̥̻̙͈̭͓̖͖̭̗̥̘͚̞̳̭͚̙͔͎̥̬̻͔̳̟̺̪͙͉̥͕̮͓̲͚̯̪͙̖̭̦̬̦̺̤͈̳̝͔̼̬͕̲͈͉͓̥͔̗͓̫̥͖̱̬͇̭̯̠̯͕͓̜̳͕̞̰̝̬͖̪̙͉͈͚̣͓͇̰̹͎̺͍̹̳͕̠̲̞̯̝̜̪̲͉̙̝̻̮̞̂̀͆̓̔̅̿̈́̌̏͐͗̈́͊͆̈́̔̈́̎̏͗̽͂̑̃͗̋̓̐̓̎̂͑̽͌͆̀͛̉͗͑̾̈́͐͐̽̈̈́́̽̑̇̓̄̓̑̍̌̍̈͌̽͒̔̔̊͗͗̃̂̿̓̇̒́͒̀͒͒͋̌͐͐̽͛̓̒̌͌̓̽̄̌̈́̈͑̀̑̆̍̂̀͐͌͂̋͋̆̈́̂̿̐̀̅̆̂̈́͋̈̀͗̓́̏̌̅̀͊̾̽̈́̓͆͗͊̐̅̀̏̊̌̂̀̓͐̎͛̇̏̔͗̉̂͛̿̐͒̍̿̾̽̌̽͗̈́́͂̀̀̆͗̈́̐̈̇͋̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅỜ̶̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̜̰͓̻̫̘̞̥̠̘̮͍̠̯̜̻̲̠͔̦͔̹̭̳̲͕̱̮̗̞̪͖̫̗͍̰̥͕̠̬̲͔̖̰̬̤͚͙̖͈͇̘̰̫̦̗̖̦̞̠͕̼͕̭̬̠̝̲͉͇̰̥̼̻̣̯̩̜̞̙̥̣̞͚̥̻̖͉͍̘͈̳̮͇̤̹̞͇̳̠͖̝̪̳̺͉͍̤̹̙̙̬̙̟̩̲͚̬̹͇͓̯͎̟͔̭̫̲͓̜͖͙͔̪̖͓͇̗̱̦̮̹̩̤͚͙̺͍̱̥̰̮͉͔̜̲̘̭͚͈̝̼͓̙͙̜͉͙̪̰͇̦͓̺̻͕͙͇̩̰͓͕̫̯̮͓̣̬̯͎̤̹̳̹͇̭̯̙͔̫̜̯̥̹͈̘̱̙̟͇̪͈͙͕͇̪̩̣̟̬͍̞̘̼̜̞̣͖̗̱̰͕͕̪͕̙͚͖̻̙̯̬̈́̀̍̋̂̽̽́̿̎̋͌̔̇͗͐̇̽̈́̽̓̇͑̃̽̋̆̔̏̅̌̔̔́̾̏̉̇̀̈̈́̈́̈́̎͂͐̎̌̿̀̅̏̓͗̾̓̉̽̔̄̎͑̓͆̏̿̾̽̋̃͗̔̀̑̓̂͌͛̈́̂̾̐͊̃̅́̏͐̓̔̂͂͑͒̈́̈́̌̀̅̎͛̍̎̅̇̀͑̔͑̀̀̇̎̊͌̾̈́̃̄̔͗͒̽̃̒͒̄̐͊̑͒͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅH̷̢̧̡̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̫̹͈͔͔̦̰͍͙͕̖̱͙͚͓̱̭̠̠̲̘̲͕̰̯̘̞̪̳̞͔̼̩̞̪̩͇͉͚̤̺̖̞͍͎͓͇̼͕͉̬̹̜̳̜͉͚̠̹̣͈͈̰̼͖̠̖̳͇̙̤̯̣̥̘̦͚̥͙̬͈̯͇͎̥̖̻̼͚͙̬͖͓͓̰̰̜̫̠͚̟̻̱̰̟̯̱͚̬̙̱͇͉͎̥͔̣̭̦͈̳͉̘̝̫̫̩̫̤̜̝̳̻̗̼͎̤̲̳̝̺͇̪͚̼̺͓͉̯̲̼̪͖̳̠̦͖̝̺̞̽̈́̑̾͋͐͂̈̐͗̔̈́̉̾̈̒̉͆̆̆͗͑́̿̋̆̄͑́͂̌̓̉̈́͒͋́̅͂̀̈́͆́̋̊̉̐̈́͐̋͐͛́̍̀̄̎̍̇͒̂̎͐̄̽̽̈́̔͐͆͑̈́̽͂̒̀̉́̌͊́̓͋̔̓̄̃̔̓̈́̿̍͐͋͒̔̒̊͗̀́̍̎̌̉̊̾̀́͊̈̎̑̉̍̐̔̔͋̌́̋͒͑́̅̀̎͒̾͂̒̽͊̏͗̍͛͛̿̐̓͌͑̏̅̍̽́͆͋̽̌̎̍̅̑̈́̾̽̊̉̒͛́̽́̑̏̈́̽̾͋͐̋̇̀̏̒́̈́̈̈́́̌̉̎̄̀̂͊͊͒̄͐͛͂̽̎͑̅̉̀͗̊͆̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̷̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̩̝̤͔̳̥̟͕̤̯̤̖̤̙̣̣͚̬̺̬͔̞̞̰̲̠̠̙͔͚͉̺̹̳͇̹̖̠̺̖̣̺͚̖̰͕̜͖̦̠͉͔̣̹͓͔̲͉͈̙̝̪̟͈͈̮̪̪̞̹̲̀͐̋̂̎͗̅̃̂̏͂̾̈͛͆̏̑͗̄̐̓̇̀͐̀̀̅́͊͑̈́͑́̓͐̈͛̈́͒͑͒̈́̋̋͆̀̈͆̀͋̄̓͂́̆̓̃͂̊̀́̓͑͒̈̒̈̔̌̿͂͑̄̄͊̀̈̿̀͗̂͗͑̈́̽̏̐͋͌̇̒̀̍͒͂̿̋̓̊̀͆͂̏̆̎̆̒̄̿̀̓̇́͊̈́̎̌̄͑͛̐͆̀͌̄̂̌̄͊̈̑͋̊́͊̀̈̓̿̓̇̎̍̒̓̎͌̈̄̿͑̀͐͐͌͑̏̌̒͊̽͂͐̄͊͋̽͋̉̏̈́̾͒̋̓͑͆̏͊̂̿͑̎̇̆͒͑̀̽͑́̔͗́̔̾̍̏̿̓͒̈̆̎̄͌̋́̓̈̏̊̈́̊̅̔͒̽̉̽̔̽̍͌̈́́͐̈́̽̊͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̶̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̡̛̳̻͖̠̻͙͉͓̮̭̯͓͙̬̖̲̲̬̭͖̣̱̯͉̜̯̝̬̦̯̰̲̘̜̜̮̭̥̙̥̖̬͉̝̖̠̲͚̻̲̲͍̘̣͈͈̮̼̫̥͓̥͔̝̩̘̟̹̩̭̫̘̲͙̺͖̝̳̭̺̣̯̟̖̬̠͉̗̰̞̲̦̝͓̝̺̠̝͇̜̪͚̟̠̱͓̜̻͔̖̪̠̘̰͚̬̣̪͓̜͕͈̼̞̫̻̘̘̬͔̣̭̲̱̪͍̺͙͉̪̳͍͈̗̘̹͕̦̤̙̥͓͇̼̥̞̳̣̝̥͖͙̯͔̜͍̪͎̫͕̞͓͍̭̫̲̘̤̻̜̲͚̮̭̣̣̙̭̭̞̖̜͔̹̯͙̹͚͈̭̮̪̰͍̯̞̞͚̲͖͖̜̱̹̝͎̳̦̮̦̠̫͍̼͚̖͕͈̥̝̼̂̾͊̋̀̇̈́̈̇̈̓̓̇́̐̇̈̉̾͊̿̃̈͐̑͑̐͆̀̆̓̑͆͂͆̎͛͋̆̿̐́̉̌̐͒̃̽̆̔̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỚ̸̢̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̼̥͙̗̬̬̜̬̫̜͇̫͓̣̩͖̹̩̳̮̦͖̰̼̱̫̳̲̰̹͍͍̪͈̭̫͔̼͓̳̟͚̥̗̹͎̺̩̲͖̝̠͙̝̱̞̳̲̜̝̺̥̝̱͇̘̝͔̹̱̀̑͗̈́̐͂̈́͐̐̾̈́͌͒͌̃̿͌̀̒̑̏̀̊͛͆͛͗̈́̈́̏̏̈́͗͛̆̌̍͐̊̈̎̅͐͊̾̒̀̾̒̋̉͋̔̔͋̔̓̈́̇̃́̔̄͗̋̅͂͋̓̉̓̀̍̒͆̐͑̊̑̐͐̑͛̋̄̊̂̅̾̀̀̆̔̂̀̀̏̕̕̚͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅÊ̷̡̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̪̟̻̜̱̣̺̣͔̼̼̘̱͎̞̖̭̼̗̬͕̙͙̭̯̱͙͖̻͇̜͔͚̤͉̻̞͓̯̻̞̣̝̰̯̙͓̘͚̦͓̻̠̣̟͚̫̯̣̺͚̼̯͔̩̤̖̪̝̪͍̯̘̤̻̺͚͕̠̞̣̞̠̫͔̺̣̖̩̭̜͎̟̠̼̗̪̪̳̭̗̝̘̦̲̮̺̭̫̲̱̙̘̞̩̭̞̫̩̟̣̳̱̰̗̜̤̖̺̯̺̳͙̮̦̮̪̩̳̯͙̹̟̭̻͍̯̖̲̟͍͈͕̠̹̻̗̘͖̜͇͎͎̱̝̭͓͉̤̪̼͙̖͔͔̺̝̹͉̱̮̱̫͉̭̱͖̮̺̺͕̪̳̣̤̳̺͔̖̩̘̜̦̠̠̝̘̦͙̯̝̳̯̺̥͔̘̝̻̙̮͉͖̹̰̦̘̘̣̺̹̣͈̬̼̈̾͒̀̂̿̉͂́̀̈́͗̒̈́̇̂͛̏̈̄̇̎͑́̓̄͋͛̔̔̔͒̋̔̾̽̾̓͛̌͑̔̂̑̈́̈̌̽̀͐̑̀́̕͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅH̸̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̦͖͖̫̝̖̹̣̪̜͉̩͓̳̤̲͚̲̥͇͉̞̤̼̜̦͎̦̠̦̙̝̳̮̲̝͚̰̼͚̥͓̻̬̺̣̹̺̻̠͍̲̜̞̮̰̳̬̙̹̙̯̝̪̥͙͚͙̳̲͙͈̞̲͍̼̮͈̪̱͈̦͓͓͈͎̝͔͍̘̼̜̰̜̼̠͉̝̺̩̥̭̥͕͓̱̗̝̗̟̲̥͉͖̪̰̭̠̼̮͉̰̳̹͉͓̻̗͖͖̗̗̩͉͉̩̟̩͕̞̗̼̖͇͔̝̩̗̩̳̯͉̪̜͔̪͇̟͇̯̫̬̝̯̟̝͉͔̗̫͔̱̯͈̥͔̤̣͉̦̯̹̰͚̘̱̰̼͚͓̜̹͕̺̰̭̭͕̗̮͉̱͍͉̝̪̦̼͎̝̻̰̮̋̒̓̾͌͐̓̋̅́̐̉̑̎̓̽̎͂̈́̓͒̀͂̓̽̄̓̉̎̅͐̄̂̌̐̂̆͗̊́̄͗͗̂͐̃͗͗̀̀͋̌̇̉̂͆̀̈́͊́͛͗͆̍̽̈́̉̐̂̈́̀̋̔̈͆̅̑̂̑̆͐͐̾̇͗̓̀̉̊͐͐̀̎͋̓̽̓̀̉̉̒͊̃͑̊̐̃͋́̿̈́̊̑͒̈́͂̉̈̑͋͛͛͛̎̆̈̿̐̆̀́̈́̽̈́̐͑̍̋̅̉͌̍̑̿̀̀͋͊̽̀̀̅́̊̇͊́͑̈̾̽̏̊͒͒̉͂͛́̂́͆̇̉̋͛͐̀̾́̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̡̨̧̧̡̨̡̡̨̧̢̧̢̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̥̮̮̯̥̫̣͈̤̺̫͙̝̯͚̝̪̫̗̞̳̻̺̹̮̭͍͓̹̦̬̲̜͍͚̭͔̺̫̬͇̯̩̣̘̼̙͎̤̤̞͉̳̮̬̰̻̞̝̳̺͚̞̙͉̞̫͖̘̻̥̼̘͈̝̞͈͓͖͍͔͎̼̦̮͓͚͓̝̘̳͉̼̰̙͓͈͍͍̞̣̝̤̗͍̜̠̪̥̭͍̳̬͚͖̻͍͕̤̫̯̖̟͙̟͚̼̯͓̯̪̟̝̼͚͉̗͎̬͍̥̞̬͎̟̙̤̤̳̻̖͉͎̮͈͎̳͓͚̘̮̖͙̱͓̰̬͈̻͚͎̖̤̻͔̜̙͚̗͖͕͔̺͖̤̫̝͖͕̬̳̗͉̜̹͈͓̜̤̤̠̩̞͕̰͓̫̙̪̘͕͙̞̫͕͔͇͎̝̻̘͓̗̫͓̝̠̰͋͂̃̑̾̊̈́̈́̄͒̾̃̐̐͐̓̄̇̒̌̀͊͒͋̀̎͆̓̄̌̅̉͗̽̊̑͂̀̋̃͛̅͊̇̀͊͒̽͊̿̅̀͂̊̀̏̄̾̈́̈̃͊̾́̃̇̆̈́̉̒̈́̊̎͊̔̆͌̉͊̏͒̈́̆́̈́̉̈́̃̈́͐̅́́́̓͆͐̌̿̈́̿́͛̾̋́͋̄͌̑̿̎̉̋̾̒̆̌̆̈́͐̃̔̃̈́͆͋͆̈̌̅̄͑̓͋̐̅̊̓͗̒̑͐̅̈̍͊̍̀͋̏͋̒͒́̄̑͆̐̑͗̂̈́̍͋̐̇͌̿̏̋̋̀͌͐͊̾͆͛̃͑̅͂͐̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅw̶̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̝͔̣̯͍̭̼͖̺̙̬̗̻̮̯͖̩̖̪̩͍̜̙̪͉̰̣͎̦̯̼͚͍̪̺̝̮̞̥̠̲̞͙̰͇͎͎͇̪̼̗̦̯̜̼̩͇̗͉̼̖̱͉̬̺̯͎̻̼̥̦̜̣̪̳͙͔̪̟̭͚͙̤̪̙̝̻͙̟̲̳̠͕̹̖̳̪̮̲͖͇͔̫̩̻̞̞͖̬̦̜̰̍͗͗͂͑̽̿́͛̈́̀̌̀̊̓̈́̆̓̎͌̋̏̈́͛̂͗͋̎̈́͋̿̈́̓̆̈̈̇͐̓̄͗̇̂͆̀̒̋̔͋̎̅̊͂̓̏̊͗̐̏̓͆͂̊̍͛̓̎̽͊͊͆̆̌̃̿̽̉̒̒̋̏̈̈́̏̾͗͛͆̓̅̌̔͊̎̏̀̎̀̑́̃̂̿̒̔̆̽̓̆̆͗̆̿́̍̐̓͛̾͆̈́̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̺̖̗͈͇̣͈̯̜̠̲͔͔͖̩͔̣̖̠͚͇͕̱͕͔̳͈̝̣̰̟͖͕̲̙̬̼̩͔̮̪̫͖̙̙̠̺̼̭̞͓̞̜̦͕̹̮̯̤̘͚͖̻̝̦̹̝̮̟͉͈̯̠̘̻̞͖͖̫͕̲̹͈̣̫̯͍̲̯̹͚̙̱͈͔͓̠̘͕͎̞̫̬̯̺̣̙̘̜͈͓̻̗̹͉̹̟̖̘̹̤̗͙̥̼̲̖̘̰͇̥̞̻͇̝͙͕̯̞̝͚̥͕̼̪̤̱̰̻͙̮̲̟͍͎̤̬̳̥̭̹̹̙̪͎̻͉̱̱͙̰̰̰͚̞̞̫͇̟̦̜͍̯̟͉̹̩̠͛͂͋̎̒̆̄̄͑̄̾̊̈́͒́̀̋͒̀̑͛͌̏̆̔͌̑̇̽̈́̋̔́̓͐̌̉̊̋̆̌͐̎͌́̑̇͛̈́̿̇̈́̾̅̀͂͛̂́̑̓̊͆͐͛̂́̀̂̑̓̏̑͗̀̅̌̈́̈́̃̊̉̾̇̓̿͐̄̈́͂͐̀͐̓̅͒̈́͑͑͌̏͗͆̐̂͐͒̐͑͒̊̈́̓͗͂̄̎̈́̊̅̉̆̈́͛͊̉͐͗͆̈́̎̓̊̍̽̿̐͆͋͌́͆̔͊̅͌̈́̅̇̒̈́̓͆̆̈̒̇͋̎͒̈́̓͋̈͑̽̾̆̽̈̄̉̀̈́͛̈́́͛͊͌̅̃̀̑̈̇̈̀̌͛̆̓̈́̉̓̂͒͛̍̀͂̈̇̆̀̌͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅd̴̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̛̛̳͕̩͓̘͔̟͔̦̠̩̤͇͔̩̮̤̲̣̖͕͍͈̹̣͕̙̗̺̘̫͙͚̟̣̣̖̪̜͈̺͔͙̭͎̲̫͕̰͖̻͚̼̠̼̰͓̲͎͓̦̞͉̦͔̼̠̭̲̩͍͙͎̺̟̯͔̻͎͎̜̩̩̦̞̖̙̭̺̰̯͈͉̠̟̝͓̰͉̘͕̯͖̱̤͖̪̯̥̩͚̩͇̺̝̣̰̣̘͕̜̱̻̟̓̅͊̓̍̑͊̌̔̑̒̾̅͒̆́͂̉͊̋̀̃̆͋̐͋̎͗̅̓̀͆̀̐̊͑͑̽͐̓̅̂̌͒̽̓͆͐̓̍͂̏̇͋͑͋̍̊̈͋͐̐̿̃̂̅̀̍̈́̃̀̊̈́́̀̔̈̋͛̀͂̏̑͌̈́͛͒͆̀͗̏͆̈́͌͐̓̾̆̐̇͂̐͌̏̃̉̒̃͌͆̿̏͆̅̎̇̇̅̉̅̀́̄̓̇̏͑̓̐̎̓̿̓͗͋̈͒̈̔̂̉̉͒͆̂̓̓̈́̆͐̊́͊̓̑̌̉̂̔͒̈̊̓͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅi̶̢̢̧̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͍̻̙̳̤͖̱̞̭̹̹̰͔̳̙͕̖̯͎̗̮̻̪̦̰̩̜̲̟͖̞̬̘̝͉͙̝͚̟̝̤̟̣̬͉̩͚̻̳͔̤͔͈͍͓̤̪̦̳̲͚̻̩̱̥̻̤͓̲̖͈͉̗̭͓̭̳͇̩̲͈̲̤̘͈͕̙̯͕͍̞̟͚̻̹̦̬̯͍̜̞͓̼̪̠̩̺͎͙̭͔̺͇̝̖̫̰̣̼͕̼͈̲͖͍̖͓̙͉̼̖̙̫͚̥͖̱̭̥̘̺͇̘̝͕͙̥̰͙̞̤̭̳͎̤̺͕͎̭̙̝̩̘̗̟̼̯̟͔̻̗̥͈̮͎̝̞͇̳͓̜̺̥͇̞̖̣̲̞̪̤̟̳̺̹̤̹̰͚̬̰̰̻͇̣̖̥̲̼͔̙͔͓̦͕̗̣̖͙̭͙͔͔̯̟̠̠͇̩͈͉̟̜̇͑̅͌́́̈́̏̌̌̒̏̊́̇͌̍̃̀̿̽͑͛̃̌̈́̎̈́̌̌̌͒̈́̐͒͆͒͋̈́͋̃͌̈́̌̾́̂̀̀̌̆̔̐̂̒̀̇̅͂̆̂͛̍͑̑̈́̄̌̋̆͆̀̽̆̈́͂̃͆̄̀͆̓̔́̽̿̋̇̈́̒͋͆̑̄̈́̈́̒͑̈́͊̊̊̈́͐̄̓̓̈́͐͒́̂̃͋̽͌̍̑̒̅̀͌̋͒́͑̿̀̾̌͒͆̂̐̈́̎͋̈́͛̐͊̾̍̃̋̀͂́̎̀̌̀̔̈́̄͆̀̾̀̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̷̢̡̧̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̤̭̝̹̫̱̖̗̣͙͉̥̖̤͈͎͚͓̺̬̳̹̦̱̞̖̹̲̬̠̟̻͍̥̹̜̯̘͖͙͖̝̪̝̫͈͉̫̦̝̙̺͉̼̰̲̰̪̝͚̯̠̫̘͍͔̖̥̙̣̺̯̺̘̟̩̠͉͖͚̙̜͖͇͙̞̩͔̦̞͕̜̙̣̟̱̞̖͕͈̣̯̯͇͖͇̠̬̳̫̫̤̭̰̞͚̞̖̗̦̬̼̝̤̭̠̖̦̝͚̜̲̹̩̲̼̖̝̗̫̰̭̰̗͖̯͚̠͈̤̭̮̤̞̟̳̲͚̩̖̭͍̩̝̄̊̄̿̉̌̉͌͑̆̓̿̀͊̑͐̍̽̑̒̊̏̊̏̑̌̆̽͂̌̎̑̀̊̅͋͋͋̌̀̅̀̿̇̈́̃͌̄̍̉͐̀̽͊̌͒̎̅̈́̾͊̈́̄̄̈́̃̐̈̊̓̃͆́̂̑̃̆̊͌̂̓̃͒̓̃̏͑͌͊̏̏͌̓̉̒͐̎̇̅͋̂͆͂͗͛̆̽̄̇́̈́̽̋͋̈̈́̆͛̓̽͒̅̃̊͋̈́̎̎͂͒͐̽̂̃̓̄̂́͛̔͂̾̆̅͆͛͛͒̄̉͑͂͊̌͒͆̈́͌̆̍̎̀̎̂͌̈̏̐̂̇͋̓̎͗͌̃̈̄̐̽̋̀̄̂̈́̓̅̈͗̔̄̿̈̎̅̔̾̄͋̌̏͌̔̿̒̋͌̀̔̽͂̋̿͐̎̍͂́͂̍͛̌̇͌̈̓͆̇͛̾̌͗̍̿̉̐̀́͊͋͊͑̏̔̀̈́̂́̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̢̧̢̛̪̙̞̬͉̺͈̹̞̣͍̭̞͎̹̥̲̹̫̯̮̠̤͖̼̘̦̣͈͓̻̪̳̠̯̬̩̠͙̝͙͔͍̜͇͙̗̬̹̈͑̽̓͂̎̀̅͌̈͋̆̉́̉̔̽̇̊̓̏̈́̔̇̏̇͌̆̿̓͒̄͊̐͛͑́̒̒͂̐͐̎̎͌̽̈́̀̑̊̃̃́̏͒͊̉̅̅̐̓́͊͒͑̉̆͋͒͒̄̒̇͊̎̽̑͌͑̄͌̀̒̂̎̆̓̉̿̓͛́̃̆͐͂̓̀̇̈́̊̉̾̐̉̾̔̿̊͋̉͒͋͋̎̂̾̽͒͗̀̈́̊͂̑͑̓͋̍̏̿́͆͐͋̄̃͌̐̾̀̀̇̆̍͗͗͊͂̉͂̍͌̑͋͒̇̋̔̊͒͗͌̾̽̑̂̾̔̔͑̏̃̉͌́̓̓̆̓̽̔̆̂͑̈́̆̈́̿̈́͌̿͒͌͑̉̅̚͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅà̶̡̨̢̡̡̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̧̡̧̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̨̧̧̹̟̗̰̥͇͕͎̖̣̺̠͎̮̟̻̼̠̺̪͎̠̝̫͇̳̲͓͈̼̭̥͇̭̱͕̠̹̫͖͎̠̝̺͖̲͕̻̠̯̬̱̝̹̪̮͎̳̬̗̣̩͕͇͉̼̤̞͍͉̥̠̤̣͙̣̱̠̮͈͎̲̰̣͈̗̞̬̝͍̖͉̞̭͓̲̝̘̰̖̝̘̭̝͕̣̹̰̜̳̙̰͓̲̖͖̣̘̺͔̤͇̥̰̗͎̥͔̟̘̙͔̞̤̲̮̞͔͎͖̖̬̻͚̣̰̙̺͈̩̺͎̟͙͕̘͓̘̯̘̫̤̼̜̼̯̫̼̬̻͉͚̠̗͔̙̯̥͇̣̙̗̩͙͔͎̦̹̺̻̺̘͉̞̱̠̩̻̫̫̰̰̪͎͙͎̬̥͓͇͉̻̬̙͕̜͖͎̪̥̩̫͍͔̜̹͇͉̟̝̖̝͈̈̀̌̆̋̓̐͗̓́͑̍̈́͒͋̐̌̓̏̈́̃̈̏̐̃̾̈́̿͋͊͂̓̍̋̔̈́̓̊͋͋͌̑̑̂̋̔͊͊͑̀̆͆̀̈́̅́͊͆͗̚̕͘̚͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅl̸̢̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛͍͍̲̯̙̭͕̹̱̖̥͕̘̹̫̝̭̝̖̜̲͉̱̦̮̘̠̼͖̝̼̟͕̙̫̠͙̪̝̻͍͓̞̥̠͙͓̙̻̟̦͈̹̗̰̬͇̯̟̭̮̼͇̭̤̮̦̱͙̣̬̳̜̯̱͉̠̫̦̩͍͇̩̫̻̤͕̣̒̓̏́̌͛̏̒̋͊̓̉͊͗͗͊͌̐͑̀͊͐̅̉̏̊̎̑̈́̒̀͗̈́̒̂̎̈́̏̐̀̈̑͑̈̔͋̊̀̒̀̅͋͋̇̆̐̽̈́̈́̽́̽͋̍̆̐̍͊̄̈̓͗͆́͆͐̽͒̂́̇̈́͊̄̍̋́̈́̔̀̂̉̇͐̂̋̑̐͊̒̂̑̈́̈̾̔̈́̃͑͛̊̾̊̉̄́̂̓̏̊̃͛̒̈͂̌̀̌̾̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅl̷̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̱̠̲̼̠̭͚̤̫̩̬͉͉̠̳͍̲̯̜͇̖̹͕̪̩͔̼͓͈͕̘̗̭͎͎̞̼̦̯͚̳̜̼͍͖̝̮̼̮̙͎͇̝̺̫͖̤̫̟̯̤̮͕̖͙̰̞͚̗̞̞͍̗͎̤͍̭͍͍̹̗̩̟͎͎͚͙̻̟͕̦̱̥̬͕̭̬̦͉̳͚̪̦͔̰̱̩̙͚͈͇̻̙̝̠͖͚̺̹͉͙̼̩͙̻͖̝͚̳̙̜͓̳͕̭͔̩̙͉̣̫̲̻̲̦̰͍̣͓̺͚̰̟̱͙̖̰̻̩̲̳̼̬̼̮͖̻̩̱̫̤̤͔̤̲͎͍̱̳̣̜͔̫̘͇̟̮͇̘̯̜͔͓͕͈̫͉͙̰̳̟̤̮͔̮͈̗̘̺̹͕͍͇͙̗̳̞͚͉̗͎̮͍̦͚̯̱͙̼̱͎̤̠̭̗̟͉͖̹̰̠̔̔͐̑͒̓̇̎̃͛͛̅̏́͒̀̋̀́́̈̐̀͌̒̽̈́͋͗́̓́̊͒̊̈́̏͌̅͋͒̈́̏͐̓̾̈́̊̉̀͛̀͂̿̋͋̈̆͑͒̅̐̋̒̐͐͒̀̑̓̀̌̈́͗́͌̏̎̌͐̊̎̌͐́̂́̃̅́͂͑́̍͒͆̎́͒́̉̑̉͗̃͋̎̈́̑͂͒̀͒̈͛̈́̿͐̃͋͊̌͛̏̇̉̒̃͐̊̿̏̊̇͋͗́̆̆̊͌̇̒͆̿̆̿̊͑͒̄̋̃̿̿̎͑̂̈́̍͂̽́̄̃̈̒͌̿̇̈̄͗͗̃̕̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̢̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͕̝̬̝̼̭͉͙̺̣̘͉̮͙͉̖̪͉͚̭̯͙̙͚̰̦̞̠̞͎̘̯̥̬̙̪̜̲̹̘̜͍̭͖͍̥̫̩̟̼̮̯̦̩̗͔̮̜̺͚̜̩͍̜̦̼̞̖̬̄̀̾͗̒̏̇̂̇̄̊̄̀͒̿͆̓̿̂̌̉̐̿͌̾͂̈̐̑͗̽̽͒͊̉͗̀̍͊͌̅͐̾͒͋̓͛͊̐̀̉̒̑͂̾̈́̓͑̔̏̊̉͊̽̓͛͌͒̃͊̈͌̃͑̐̈͗̀̑̓̌̀̾̾͒̎̍̓͆͐̓́̎̔̂̏̌͐͊̎̋̌̌͒̒̊͐̌̀́͋͐́͊̌̾̇̇͂͋̋̎͋̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅţ̷̡̨̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͔̬̳̘͓̯̻͙͓͍͉͚͍͇̻̳̥̣͇͔͉̭̣̠̣̥͓͔̜̰̩͍̜̭̠̼̮͖͙̱̱̘͙̥̥̦͖̹̩̪̭̦͎͓̝̲̬̠̠̟̯̦͛̅̀̋̓̆̓̇̿͆̆͛̈͌̎̆̄͂͒̓͛̽͗̒̾̌̈́̑͛̍͋̇̑̃̂̿͑̊͌͛͗̒͋̌̇̄͒̌͐͂͂͐̓̀̒̒̋̅̋̎̑̌̑̐̂̓͛́̈́́̌̍̽̾̿́̇̄̐̅̂̀̀̏̍̓͐̌̂̄͒̎̒̏̀͂́̓̅̋͛͛͂̊̌́̑̓̂̿̆̎̀́̀̃̓̃͂͛͗́͑̅͊͌̑̆̈́̇̿͆͐̾̆͐͋͐͊̂̌̈́͐͒̒̅̃̎̒̈́͒̆͋̃̿͐̔́̌͘͘̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̶̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̛̛͈̞͙͈̩̙̠̙͍͙͖̪̣̜̘̞̱̙̱̥̰̟̖͕̳̹̟̻̣̫̦̦͍̯͖͎̩̥̙̞̫̗̲̜͉̻̠͉͍͈̮̯͓͎̰̤̞͖̤̤͉̺̙̲̖̱̩͈̘͙̣̭̝̰̯͙̟͙̖̟̜̫͚̳̣̲̦̙̣͚̞͕͇̤̬̥̟̠͚͕̥͉̙̣̟͍̮̫̪͎̲͇̹̳̜̙̩͕̩̺̯͔͖̠̤̠̦̟͚͈͙̫̺͙̟͎̰͙͖̹͔͇̖̣̦̤̩̱̘̤̝̮͍̮̦̰͎͖͔͚̻̭͓̺̻͓̫͚̟̙͚̹͙͙͇͈͇͈̙͕̯͚̺̩̰̙̮̳̟̘̱̥̖̦͉̗̗͙͓̹̳͇̞̠̮̼̹͖̲͍̱͓͎̩̞̼̬͓͚͈̙͎͕̻͖̠͖̳̤̪̣̆̀̆͛͑̈́́́͌̓͊̆͑͌̂̄̐͋͊̃͗̇͊͌͗̓̏͊͋̈́̿̈͆͂̾̂̿̃̔̒̑̂̆͐̂͒̆̾͐̀̏͊̃͑̎̎̽̐͛̊͂̅̃́̈͑̓̇̈͛̌̒̏̆̈́̋̑͂̽̃̆̕̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̷̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͎̰̹̘͎̹̗̻͉̞̩̗̹̺͕̤̝̙͕̣̥̯̜̗̖͙͇̣̗̩̯͖͔͎͇̠̲̣̝̗͚̻̗͈̳͓̭̪͚͎̬͚̭̖͇͓̼͓̠͎̥̲̦̭̭̫̘̮͚̳̬̹̻̙̼͙̪̹͕̲̲̰̟̱͙͙̬̟̻̝͓̗̜̘̯͕̄̍͆͋̈́̔͂̓͋̓́̈̅̀̈̾̽̉̑͑̐̆͌̈́͑̽̓́̈͌̏̈̈́̑̾͛̋̓͌̓͒̊̾́̾̈́͋̉͛̀̈̊͊̂͛̆̈͐̅͑̍́̇͌̑̀͂̍͐͆̒͒͆͂̎̊͛̿͛̐͑͗͒̿̉̔͒́͒̊̀̌̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅs̵̡̡̢̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̘̞̤͕̬̗͙̭̱̪̝͍̫̺̭̟͉̬͈͚̦̞̦̝̰̝̠̣̗̪̭͙̰̗̘͔͖̭͍̞͉̼̦͕̞̫̜͈̩̟̯̜̜̦͙̟̺̰̻̣̙̤̝̤͈͙̩͚̬̯̭̞͓̙͙̼̩̙̮̣̼̼̦͚̖͔̗͎̣̻̪͚̭͓̪͕̗͙̺̩̗͙̱͚̮̲̥̳̬͔̟̗͙̫͍̪̩̜̞̬͇̫͓̞̖̙͙̥͖̫̞͚͍̫̼͔̖̱͌̌̂̄̽̅̋̾͗̈́̐͂̃̅͌̅̅̈̌̈́̆̈́̊̊̒̄̔̐̃̿̅̾̐͐͑͛̿̑̎̂͛̏̾́͊̋̓̉̈̿̽̓̌̍̓͂̇̈́̑̉̉̆̾͗̂̍̀͊͂͗̂̿͊́̑́̐͊̄̑̑̄̽̍̍̊͆̑̑̏̽̽͋̐̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̛̛̛̛̣̠̣̫̭͖̦̺̬̬͉̪͔̬̠̽̃̈̄͗̒̃͂̿͂̌̈́́̏́͊͂̀̋̄̒̽̈́̋́̆͛̐̃̈́̆̂͗́͋̉̽̔̍̄̊̈́̈́̈̔̐͑͒̈̒̿̒̀̉͋̈̾̆͛̓̿̎̽̍̽͂̽̃͋̈̂̃̈́̉͊̓̓͑̀͗̀̑͊̏̀̎̓͋͛̿̿͑̋̆̎́͊͂̅͌̓͋͐͂̀͊̎̂͗̑̑̍͂̃̊͑̂̃́͛͗̄͂̉̑̎̎̀̑͒͐̏̔̆̎͋̆̄̇̋̎̍̾̌̓̊̓̿̌͊̃̿͆̈̾͐̓̓͛͆́͋̅̃͗̾͒̈́̀̀͒̾̊͛̀͛̓͋͋̉̐̈́̍͒̊̀͋̂͋̂́̏́̅͂̇̔͒̅̃͑̌̌̃̈̐̐̒̃͆̆̍́̿̓͊̎͐̓͐̋̓͒̀̐̎͊͆́̒̀̾͑̍͂̿̾͑̆̇͗̾̊̾̉̆̓̅͑̕͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅc̶̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̠̯̼̤̝̜͚͎̫̖̙̼͓͕̣̙̫̙͉͕͙̻͇͕̩͈͚͙̦̜͓͉͍̘̤̰̥̙̮̥̮͙͚̱̼̤̯͙̫̗̩̲̗̲̞̳̜̬͎͖̦̰̥͚͓̩͕͚̠̭̙̹̻̝̦̭̮͙̥̝͙͖͕͔̯̫̜͚͎͎͈̤̘̫̳͍̰̳̪͓̱̩̗̺͉͔̫̬̩̲͓̺̟̲̜͇̤̱̟̼̗̦̙̖̗̭͎̟͖̬̮̹͓͙̙̣̦̳̮̼̰̜̤̥͚̭̭̻͇̗͓͎̤̺͉͖̰̟͇͚̳͈͔̤̳̰͓͚̠̱̣̳̞̬̝̼͕̠̣̋͐̽̀͐͂̈́̏͆̓̓͛͑́̊̋͑̍̑̅̎̀̔͌̀̾̂̓̉̌̃̎̍̃̂͛̎́̂͊͐͆̏͐́̍̊͑̐́̇̋̈̓̋̄̊̔̀̽͑̂̃͐͋̄̄͒̍̽̍͐͂̍̈́̈̒̒̄̀́̒͌̀̊̈̅͑̄̐̃̎̆̈́̋̆͑͆͗̾̎̊̌̆̔̿̍̊̎̃̆̄̏̐̔͐̋̈́̿̐̊̉̅͛̅́͂́̽͆́͛̓̒́̔̋̎̌͑̓̊̈̃͒͊́̍̋̓͂͊͆́̿̓́́͑̐̀́́̌̃͌͌͑̽̌̍͗͂̀̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅư̷̢̧̡̛̛̛̭͖̼̫̲̭̗͇̱̦̹̼̝͖̖̟͔̲͚̞̖̦̳̯͔͕̼̱̗͍̗͙̯̬̙͎̩̬̳̹̤̦̳̠͍̮̗̥̟͔̓̈́͒͌̊̆͂́́̈́͗̓̊̃̌̉͆̅̈̓̀̎̔̈́̆̿͆͐͗͆̍́̉̉͌̽̓̈́̿̐̽͌̿̓̓̀́̇̓̎̃͆̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̨̧̧̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̬͓̪̺̤̜̱̘͚̻͚͖̹̫̝̩͎̖̞͇̤̗̼̫̫̬̯͈̜͕̪̞͕͓̯̗̲͍͈̰̰̜̙̠͙̤̠̟͖̫͎̬̝̮͈̳̳̯̱̭̹͙̫̦̱͙͚̫̗̠̞̹͉̦̙̱͎̥̤̱̪̞͚̙̟̘̣̝̺̫̞̰̞̬͔͈̠͉͓̣͓̫̻̟͉͕͈̺̤̰͈̻̳͇̫͖͔͚͉̭̱̲̮̦̲͍̞͉̞͇̞̼̮̫̻͎̥̫̜͓̬̮̝̳͈̰̬̫̱̰̣͍̰̫͉̥͕̺̘͚͌̓̅̄̀̏̂̈́̋̆̀̅͊̽͐̒̀͂̒̾̐̀̐͋̀̉̑̍̓͂̽͌̃͗̐̎̒̈́͛̈͛̈́̂̑́̎̊̎̒̑̏̏͊̋͗͆̉̓̊̈́̇̊͌͌͋̊͊͌̾̍͌̆̈̀̀̇̔̈̑̾̓̓̀̀͐̑̔̀̀͊͐͒̑̅̓͗̈́̌͌̑͑̔̈́͋̅̒̏̉̿͂͊̏́̔̀͗̾̔̂̊͗͐̍̄̈͐̄̌̐̈́̃̓̀͆̑͗͋̐̓͐̓͗̐̓̔͊̂̉̏̓̅̍͑̄̀̏̈́̿͒̓̎̅͂̆͐̅̏̓̍̔͒͐͛̅̐͌̈́͒̓̋̒̔̃͛̂͌͂̈́̒̒̒͌̉̄̋͋̓̓̒̈̇̆̑̊̊̑͑̈̃̈̃̍̇̎̓̈́̉̈͊͋̏͑͒̆̒̎͌̍̀̒̏̈̂͑̇̍̃̍̀̍̆̐͒͒͑̄͂͂̌̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̛̛̯͖͉̯̰̱̖͍̞̦̬̰͈̩̥͇̙̹̱̰̻̼̫̦͚̼̲̯̲̞͉͓͙̼̞̱͈̘̻̞̬̺̭͉͖̜̋͒͐͒̃̍͂́̋͂̌̏̃̓̎̈́̌͌̋̌̽̈͆̿̒̈́͐̈́̄̃͐́͒̋͋́́̾̊͊̒̔͒̏̊̐̒͗̐̃͛̃̍̔̊̄̔̈́̐̔̍̅͗̋̊̂̀͐͋̒̒̍͛̂́͊̈́̎͑̋͒͂͛͐͐̐̓̅̓͐͒̋̈́͛̋̓͋̐̄̄̍̀̎̊͊͑̇̏͂̃̆́̈͛̅̌͗͊͌̎̇͂̀̓̆̉̂̈̽͒̅̔͌̆͛̏̄̆̀̀̈́̀̔̍̐̅͐͂̀̈́̈́̋́̃͑̾͑͐̇͗̑͆̏́̌̌̓̓́̐̆͐̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅģ̵̢̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̱̗̥̞̜͎͉̱̲̥̠̩̻̘̜̦̭͈̭͔͙͖̻̝͍̮̯̳̭̟̬̼̗̺̖͖͓̹̳͈̩͖̦̯̲̻͕̣͉̝̺̻̤͎̥̩̮̦̞̬̤̰̣̗̬͍͔̩̠̘̫͉͖͉̙̩̺͓̞̣̙̝̹̥̠̣͍̤̭͖̗̥̟͕͍͈̱̥̺͚͉͉͎̭̣̜̹̼͇̤͕̱̠̩̝̰͕̟͚̹͉͕͇͙̦̬͚̹͉̰̮̩̞̤͓̘͚̗̰̘͖̣̳͎̜͙̬̩̺̠͎͎̼͓̗̺̤̯̼̩̬̙̳͍̹͙̭͎̱̤̟̞͍̙̹̤͖͇̹̦̠̞̼͓̝̟͓̖͔̫̦̮͇̮̹̰̠͔̑̈́̈́̾̏̂̃͂̉̎̒̓͌̂̄̆͊́̀̿̀̇͋̆̽̐͋͛̋̇̌͑̑̉̂̓͐͐̃́͋͆͒̈́̎̎͑̍̓̆̇̿̐̀͊̊̄͗͂̉͌̅͊̐͌̏̓̓̈́̑̉̑̽͆̓̒̑͌̆̈̅̈͑̀̆͒̑͐͗̉̈͆̇́̊̈͂̐́͆́͑̓̽͊̅̾͑͛̐̆̿̄̊̈́͋̋̈̄̆̑̎͒̏́̆͆́͒̀͂̀̈́̀͒̀̔͋́̉͐̊̾̒͒́̾̓͆̍̓̈́͋̐̏̐̀͂̀̎̏͑͑̓͆̌̐̏̎̄̒̉͑̉̇̏̑͌̔͋̌̊̓̔͐͗̋̈̉͛͗͗͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̵̧̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̗̳̰͓͓̮̥͕̝͍̹̼̜̳̻̤̻͇̩͔̲̪̰̹͓̳̙̩͖̻̰͇̲̖̖̺̞̣̦͍̦̭͚̼̘̯̺͇͚̝̫̟̥̻̮̝̲̼̙̰͚̘̪̙̬̺͖͎͚̩̥̮̖̰̬͎̹̣̫̦͇͉̳͔̟̝͍̞̝̰̺͉̱͇̜͔̠̟͎̯͇̰͚̩͍̠͙͔̝̺̲͎̺̦̝͓͚͕̝̝͖͇͖̻̼̩̰̖̩̯̼̮̠̦̝͚̜̟͎̭̦̭͓͕̠̗̦̯̫͉̗̯͕̣̺̳̠̤͉̮̭͔̩͈͎̯͍̘̩͔͕̳̝̤̪̤͕̦̯̰̳͇̞̫̪̪̳͇̤̩͍̬̱̣̝͈͇͙͇̝̱̫̣͇̟̑̒̈́̍̽̀̈́͗̋̀̿̌͌̀͐̊͒̽̄̿̓̌̋͛̔̌͐̓͗͆̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̧̨̧̡̧̡̨̢̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̗̪̮͇͎̩̲̗̞̬̪̭̳̲̘̼̬̪͇̻̤̝̭̣͙̟̯̞̗̼͓͙̤̥̘̮̬̫̪͇̣̣͍̮͓͍̞̪͖̘̯̜̤͖̱̯̫͕̻̪̥̗̹̦͚̥̪̩͎̬̺͙͕̫̳͔̦̞͖̺̠̟̺̮̙̯͕̼̗̜̗̱̱̮̻̦̼͇̦̙̦̮̪̗͎̠̻͓͙̩̤̰̺̦̞̞̰̪̙̺̖͈̘̺͚̺̙͔̗͇͍̤̺͕̲̞̻̯̰͍̳̝̠͖̩͎̼̤̠̼̭͓̤͇̹͖̖̭̝̦̭̝͎̩͖̫̘͚̰͇̭͔͖͓̤̹͇͕̼͚̳̖̗̫͈̳̥̖͚̭̞͇̙̭̲͔̩͈͍̣̣̖̲̖͓͇̞̫̰͕͖̭̺̼̙̩̤̮̞͕̜̯̞̼͚̩̱̗͗͊̓̂̔̉̇̃̃͑̑̈́̏̐̂̎͌̓̿̂̾͒̂́́́̽̂̄͒͒͛́̽́̀̋͑̂͋̏̒̌̉̍́̓͂͆̓̋͌̆͂́̒́̅̐̃͒̈́̎͗̆́̋́̽̈̃̀̊͋̋̅̋̂̄̇̐̅̒̈́̌̌̆͒̍̃̋̓̂͌̾̊̐̔̃̉͛͊̾̈́̉̎̒͂̌͋͂̌̇̄̊̔̅̍̎͊̐̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͚̰͍̲̣̦̪̣͕͔̙̫̤̠͓̘̭͉̟̬͍̦̙̜̯̣̖̞͉̳̮̯̲̞͔͕̝̣̩͚̮̱̩̩͓̬͖͉̣̣̘͙͔̙̖̱͎̥̥̣̩͚̗͓̯̯̣̮̖͍̪͚̩͈͚̘͙͇͇͉̠̭̪͉̘͙̱̝̣̤̜͎̥͙̪̯̯̘̳̻̼͙̣͎͇̩̖̬̺̺͖̻̟̦̞͔̟͔̜̬̤̺͙͙̱̼̦͙̙͔̝̗͚͔͍̫̜̘̥̞̼̠͙̳̔̓̃̿̑́͋̑̈́̌̓̈̾̾̎̏͑͛̿̍͗͊̄́͂̿̂̋̄̀̐̈́͒̈̿͂̓́̿̍̍̍͛̍͊̈́͑̊̿̒͛͑͐̾̊̀̉̃͑͗̀̊̈́́͆̀͗̃̅͑̄̓̽́̔̅̎̓̓̓̿̅̈́̉͌̈̓̌̽́̂̄̆̿̎́͆͆̈́̈́̃̂́̈́̑̅̽̋́̈́̀͑̽͆̈́͑̓̋̉͐͑̃̑͆̅͊͐́̿͗̂̊̑̄͛͊̓́̈́̔̅̈̌̂͊̽̄̊̿̏̈̈͛̍̑̏̓̓̓͒̃̌̿̈̐́̏͊̀̊̿̑̓̓̋͒̂̒͆͗̊̊͌̒̆̋̔̐͂͛̃͒̀̀͆̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅơ̶̢̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̗͎̭͖̯͔͉̣͈̻͓̮͍̥͙̻̞͎̹͉͚̠̘̼͈̫͍͇̠̪͉̦͍̰̻͓͇̥̤̻̙̖̹̹͈̘̠̝̙͉̹̟̜͎̗͈̙͇̜̩̟̙̟̜̼̘̲͙͕̺̦͉͍̖̙̳̗̼̹͖̼̳̝̭͇̙̖̦͙̤͔̤̰̪̣̂̈̅͑̍̇́͂̏̊̀̌̋̓̇̐̊͗̍̇̾̃̇͂̃̎̔͂̏̉͂͛̌̊̽͐̆͆̔̑̉͗̔̈̂͑͋͛̔̇͛̈̊̂͒́͂̌͊̏̉̔̀̏̑͂͗̃̋̈́̽̈̊̉͛͑̉͊̈́̌͐̍̀̒̄͋͂̏̀̿͐͐̊̔͗̒̀͆̏̅͆̃̂̍̎̀̉̍͂̃̔͗͘̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝n̵̢̨̨̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̛͇̗̜̻̮̞̯̰̩̹̳̰̙̞̦͕̪̖̪̣̙̜̜͎̟̼͙̭̮̰̻̝̜͇̰̘͕̼̪̤̤̮͕̰͚̗̬̭͉̬̹̲̙̖̗̹͙̞̻̤̬̗̰͈͉̭͉̠͍͚͍̟͖̳͓̹̫͈̠̦͙̩̹̣͎͓̳̤̼̮̱͍̠̲̘̟̬̘͉̥̪̹̪͍̲͔͙̝͙̖̱̞̹͕͙̝̖̖̺̲̫͍̱̳͓͙̲̱̮͖̥̜͔̥̗̝̹̘͉̰̖͎̦͎͓͙͔͓̯̬̤͚̭̲̭̻̲͓̙͉͙̫̠̳̣͉͉̤̦̖̣͔̹͙͈̝̪̯̥͎͍̗͖̫͚̹̳͉͖͖̺̤͎̹̬͈͔̲̣͖̲̼̳͈̩̟̰̻̫̠̘̱̠͓̅̓̒̏̔̔̉̈́͛̄̉͂̅̂̊̈̒̌̑̑̿͒͌̈͐̔̔̈́̊̋̎̂̾̌̀̀̽̐̈́̈͋͊̍̊̆͋͑͌͗̓͑̿̒́̓́͛̈́͒̀̆͒͒̄̏̐̍̽̐͐̔̀͋́͐̿͛̾̉͗̉̇̔̈́͗̍̎͊̊̔̎̽̃̐̆̈́͗͆̆̄̍̎͐̎̒́̃̊̋͗͆͒͋̎͒̈́̐̃̏͌̔́̌̐̂͊̃̄͊͗̄͆̈́̀̄͐̈́̽͒́͌̈́̒̂̇́̔̄͑̀̂̀́́̊̓̃̀̈́̈̌̓̆̆̊̾̑̓̀̊͗̈̆̉̐̀̅̀̐͒̎̈́̇̋̏̑̅̑̅͑̀͑̋̄̒͛̊͌̆̎̀̆̂̿̀̎̇̊́̎̽̾̀̈́́͐͊̓̕͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̛̛̛̛͇͓̜̝̣͎̥͕͕̫̹̜̱̍͐̀̉̾̾́̈́̇͌͛̓͐̽͒͋̐̎̉̓̀͌͆̍͑̏̆̔̒̐̀̋͒̉̐͊̅͑͌̀̎̌̎̂̈́̑̋̊̿̑̔̾͆͆͂̃̃̇̆͊̓̅̔̄͗̄̌͊̾̋̏͗̿̆̇̔̔͑̄͐̈̍͂͛̂̐̔̏̃̍̈̒̈́̐̐͐͌̌͂͊͊̎͋̍̋̅͑̊̐͒̀̏̍̑̍̍̔͊̈́̈́̑̌̉̓̿̎̌̔͋̍̃͗̉̄̇̽̍͊͌͊̅̌̅͗̿͒͛͑̏͋̿̑̑̎̍̋̾͛̏͐̅̄̔̅͗̅͗́͗͒̌͑̈́̓̈́̑̔͂̾̎͗̐̐̄̅́̃͆̊̍̐͛̾̉̓́̾̽͛̕̕̚͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅṃ̷̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̳̜͈̩͚̬̎̊͋̉͐̇̐͛̌̈́̐̍͐̌̔̎̀̃̋̑̇̅̉͛͊͑͂̂̋̍̓̎̇̈͂̆͋̆̒̀͌̈́͗̌̈́̓́̀͗͌̐̔͂̈́̈́͆̈̾̿̐̓̒̈́̈́͗̿̑́͛̆̂͌͂́̈́̇̓̆̀́̒͌̇̌̈̀́̌̈́͊̑͑͌̃͑͗̊̌̀̇͌̏̈́͑͂̒́͛́̀̇͂̈́́̇̓̆̔͋̈̋̎̿̄̋͑͊̅̃̿̀̃̿͌̏́̒̋̇̇̈́̂͗͐̐͆͂̽̅̓̆̔̓̀̓́͌̽͊̽̈͛̀̌̊̔̏̀̍̈̍͐́̌̆͒̒̀́̈́̊̌̓̉̈́̍͋͆͌̉͋̚̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝y̵̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̧̧͉̮͇̩͚̬͙̤̺̠̱͔͇̤̣̬̝̣̳̞͍̩̫͓͎̞̥̬̙̱͇̙͖͎̬͉͎͓̜̱̳̰̼͖̣̞̘̺̫͈̙̹̲̦͇̗͓̥̜͚̪̼͚̙̲̖̞͍̳̱̭͉̜͇͖͉̝̹͙̫̬͔͇̘̭̹͇̻̱̫̳̟͓̝̰͍̝̥̮̖͕̠̥̥̜̙̝̰̦̱̻̺̥̳̼̤̲̟͎̗̦̖̥̬̪͈̥̣̬̬̗̖̮͚̪̤̥̮͔̺̥̣͚̙̠̩͎̫̺͓̠̟̙͆͒̐͒̾͂́̂̎̓̅͌͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̧̢̨̛̜̗͓͔͇̩͈̫̫̺͖̝̤̗̰̺͙̙̦͓͓͔͎̦̹̼̪̥̘̘̲̜͚͍̯̫̰͚̺̱͇̟͙̜̳̻͓̞̫͎̰̳͕̗͇̭̫̠̺̟̘̞͓̺͓̯͓͚̪̫̦̘͓͉̪͖̗͖͙̖̳̺͕̦͍̗̱͓̖̦͍̫̬̰͍͉͖̳̩͍̰̱̬͕̹͉̙̲̪͉͓̻̬̥̱͖̗̩̰̙̖̰̩̤̯͎̼̝̲̱͖̭͍̩̮̜̝̭́̉͗͋͗̀̈̐̄̎̒͐͊͂͂̏̔̀̇̀̓̎̂̈́̌͗̂̌̄͗̐̆̄̄̐̀̓̄̓̏̔͂̆͒̆͌͆̊̽͌̀͋̋̇͌̿̀̊̈̀̏͋̇̈̅̋̊̂̏̌̀̌̌̐̾͊͗̎̌͗́͛̀́͋́͛̌͒̑̿̍͗̓̈͆̔̊͋̃̿̎͐̅̂̈́͋͐̃̑͗̅̈́̇̓̀̑͆̎̔̑̔̄̍̌̈́̿͊̄̿̃́͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅh̵̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̥̫̦̗͔͈͕̘̺͕̤̼͉͉̬̹̤̺̖͕̼͎͈͔̗͈̹̖̗̙̼̻͉̞̫̙̤̮̙̪̺̩̝͇̪͚̱̬̪͍̻̣͆͗͒̀̈̒̓̂͋̀͛͊̓̈́̒̽̅̍̇͛̓̅̒͊̈̇̎͑̏̔̓̉͒́͒̌̂̈́̈́̐̈́̈́͌͒͋̉͒͆̆̔̀͌̍̂͋̄̌̾̈̀̉̈̓̈̽̑̅͊͋̅͊̂̓̓̀̈́̈̌̄͛̐͌̅̅̊͑̄̂͑̋̌͌̇͊́̌͗̅̀̂̈̃͗̋͋͒͛̌̄̾̃̅̇̀̽̍͌̌̿̎̒̉͊̃̔̈́̐̈́̌̒̑̉̑̀͛̍̈̅͂̀̈́͐̄́̋̄̃̋̊͒̈̓̈́̐̀̊͆̈́̊̅͆́͆͌͆̐͐̔̄̌́̈́͛̆̂͋͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝a̸̢̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̫͉̘̘͚̱̭͕͕̖̥͔̻̥̟̙̳͚͎̺̠͈̥̦̭̼̫̖͈͕͈̳̖̻̙̦̦͙̩̹̻̙͖̙̫̤̗̙̥̳͚̥͉̩̻̮̲̞̳̫͈̹͖͈͚̱̝͈̟̻̼̹͕̭̩͓͈̣̣̲͈̫̠̩͎̺̮̱̻͇͓̼̤̙̙͕̼̥̪͚̻̯̖̹̣͓͍̞͓͈̙̬̺͕̙̞̽̔̏̈͊̒̂̋͒̈́͊̄̎̈́͂̀̌͂̀̿̂̊̓͑̉͗̔͛̇̊̉͗̍̏̃͂̃̒̀̈́͆̊̋̈́̀̓̓̇̇̈́͊̾̄̈́͊͋̃̇̏̔̊͋͛͂̋́̓̊̒͂̊̊̈̅̉͋̇̋̄͆̈̏̉̀̆́̀̓̋̈͌̓͗̿̃̾́̓͌̈́̿̈́̃̍̍́̌̅̎͂̒͆͗̇̏̆͊̑̊̾̂̇̂́̂̈̅͗̌̎̔̃̈́̒͐̾̿͌̽͋̒̒́͆͑̈́̓̆̓̾̈́͆͂̌͂̍̽̍͗̔͆̑̑̈́̃̽̉̓̓̀̀̀̋̋͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅn̷̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͔̞͇̘̙̲̙̟̞͓̙̼͚͖̟͖̥͓̰͉͉͇̻̻̟̼̜̣̣͓̬͙͖͍͈͈̥̤̹̮̮̮̟̯͖̹͍̠̦̝̤̼͔̠̥͕̱̤̘̩̳͔͙̦̳͓͉̣͉͕̥͓̗̮͕̳͙̠̮̖̫͓̪͙̼̬̰̱̣̟̳̻̘̦̘̜̫͇̤̲̦͉͎̤͚͓͙͙̺͎̱͍̟͎̲̫̮̖͓͈̫͕̭̪̙͇̗̥̝̫͍͓̠̯͔̭̟̟̹̦̟̩̤̥̦̙͓͇͇̙̳̼͓̝̙͈̮̱͇̭̯̜̰̞̯͙͈̞͚̙̣̫̬̤͔͇̺̟͖̖̦̭͉̦̞̹̳̜̞͓̥̗̯̹̥͉̭̪̯̟͕͙̤̼̤͙̱̠̳̠̫͍̥͔̱͕͚̠̞̠̰̝̠̯̗͕̪̘̹̪̖̣̩̘͕͈̖͈͔̲̠̠̱̈́͆́͋̎͒̓̃́͂͐̔̒̿̿̌̇͊̽̀͋̃̈̂̇̽̂̇̑́̄͊̈̎͌͛̔͌̀́́̄̆̋̌̅̈͒̽̎͐̏̀́̐͛͐͐̉̉̊͗̍̀̓̐̒̐̒͛̽̇̋͛̎̌̈͗̓̈́̑̓̄͋̄̓̽̓̌̐̒̔͑̾͌̋͊̀͗̅̈́̓͊̓̒͗̀͒̿͋̒͂̑̊̋͗͊̑̽̅̄͒̒͋̏̀̈̽̌͋̒̓̂͊̇̀͊̊́̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̸̨̡̢̢̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̝̬̣̥̞͙̬̲͕͙͉̗̱͙̹̗̭̞̯̳͕͈̜̱̘͎̞͍͕͔̯̳̹̠͍̜̩̗̠͚̤͖̟̟͉̲̝̜̼͉̗̺͚͇̭͖̬̞̖͎͕̺̞̲͓̜͕̬̬̘̮̝̺͖͓̯̼̣̲̪͇̯̰̰̗̲͎̹̹͔̣̖͔̩̗̰̩̞͎͚̝̤͓̯͎̘̤͍̯̣͚̘̹̦̠̞̙̤̺̲̻̰̤͖̘̜̩̭̀̂̈́͋̒͂̐̍͆͂̾͌̑̂̆͂̀̅̿̈́͌̈̈́̿̇͆̔̾̑́̈́̄̆̽̄̏̈́̊̾̒̎̌̿̑͛͑͛͌̇̊͌̈́͛͆͗̍̑̀͆̎̓̄̾̍̀͊̑̾̐́̿̐̀̊̆͑̄̄͒̑̿͌̏̑͛̊̄̿̑̇̀̃̂̉̾̔͊͂͆̈́̄͆̃̀̿̑̌̈͌̃̅̒͌̓̿́͋̑͂̽̽͊͑̽̀̋̔̎̓̇̂̾̆̂̈̽͐̐̐̿̐̀͛̉̀̏̄͂̇̄̿͐̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅs̴̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̩̖̥͚̻̺̫̥̝̭̝̙̟̦͕̠̯̲̘͈̤̻̝̠̰͕͎͔̼̞͚̤̘͉͉͙̯̥̹̠̗̻̬̜̼͓̗̗̬̱̘̥̱͙͔̻̘͇̭̝͇̖͇̰͔̻̗̬̳̦͍̩̞̗̺̱̪̼͕͔̪̜̦͍̦̤̩̲̭̳̺̯͎̲͚͙͙̺̫̭̥̝̘̗͔̦̙͇̙͓̻͔̟̹̟̥͚̠̤̰̠̥̦̗͍̟̜͚̫̘̥͉͉͍̫̫̺̙̗̟̙̜̦̠͙̼͙̮̯̩̪̟͎̗͚͇̲̞̘̣̗̫̥̮̰̪̯͔͙͖͔̯̥͇̦̳̖͈̻̙̆̆̒̂̋̑̋̒̔̌̒̏̏̃̒̔͆̀̇̓́̄̂̎̑̂̄̃͌̍̔̽́́͒̆̃̀̒̓̈̓́̀̐̿̓̃̈̑͛͑̾͗͐̔͐͑̓́̂̿͑̈́͆̎͊͌͐̇̾̄͒̋̿̎́͛̐͗͗͊̈́͗́̉̄̊̓͊͂͑͒̅̏͐̓̍̎̐̎̊̀͒̆̃͌̓̍͗̓̿̓͊͆̓̀͛̌̔̈́̿̏̓̂̓̋́̊̈́̒̈̍̈͆̎̐̌́͒͊̅̑̏̅̊͑̔͛̾̍̀͆̅̒͌̇̑͒̈́͌̓͒̎͂͒̀̽̇̅̿̈́͂͂͛̑̄͂̀͒͌̄̈́̋̀͗̐͊̍̾̃̐̋̃̈́̏̽̔̏̄̈́̿̈́͌̄̋̾̎̽͗̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ?̵̢̢̧̡̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͇̜̝͈̱̼̳̬̹̮͇͍̘̦̞̯̤͓͇̯͔̻̼̰̗͔̲̹̥͖͍̜̹̫̖̙͓̳͕̳̙͉̖̙̺̤̳͕̖̖͎̥̥̥̻͍̘̻͇̥̲̦͔̹̠̘̠̪̻͓̣̟̥̻̯̹̹͖̺̣͎͔͕̲͔̹̬̬͈͉̫͔̫͈̲͓̹̦̖̳͍̫͍̤̤̯̭̻͍͎͓̺̱͚̹̖͓͚̲̤̲̯̯̞̠̣̲̟̘̤̗̗̥̗̖̏̉͗̔͋̊͋̂̅͊̀́̒͗̈́̉̊́̎̊͛̈́͌̈́̿̅̉̆͐̐̎̽͌̀̓̓̔̾̓͒̑̊̌͐̅̄͐̍͆̓́̄̈́̑̒̿̾͋͆̀̈̂̈́̐͐̊͌̈̍̊̓̀̈́̇̋̈́̿̀̾̌̒̐̃͋͐̓̾͌̃̒́̊̑̀̏̃́͊͑͛̌͊̆̆́̔̇̀̋͗͆̄̏̈́̏̉̅̌̉͗̿͊̈́̓̿̿͒̃̈́̈́̂͑̄͋̽̽̽̽͆͒̈́̓̀̏̚̕̚͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̱͎͇͚̹͙͈̺̝̯̤͕̲͈̞̙͕̰̖̥̫̬̣̱͕̙̣̫̥͚̠̮͚͈̲͔͎͕̦̞̖͚͖̝̟̳̲̤̰̟̤̪̞͎̦̲̘̫͇̬̮̥̻͚͉͚̳̼̻̗͔͕̯͚̗̳͈̤̹̫̲̘̥̘̩̮̳͉̗̻͖̣̦͕̝̮̟̣͙͉̩̞͔̪͖̹̝̻̹̬̺̣̬̺̥̬̞̫̭̤͍̺̙͙̦̫̺̩̲͔͇͙͈̜̪̱͓̫͖̤͙͕̳̼̼̖̭̿͛̊̿̾̏̋̉̀̓͋̈́̎̓̄̌͋́̌̓̏̔͒̅͐͐̈́̃̂͛̈́̿͐̿̓̄͐̓̀̇̿͐͑̂̽̇͌̄̽́̒̾̔͂́̂̿̄̓̈́̒̌̾́̂͂͌͌̓̏̎͆̆̔͑͗̀̎͊̑̋̇̈́̓͂̿̾͑̋͌̽́͌̉̅̓̌̃̿͛̉̅̒̿̈́̒̍͆̉̏̈́̏̔̀͂̽̐̆͒̋͋̂̔̐̆̽̍̓̏͐͗̀̑͂̊̌͊̂̿̎̔̈̔̒̓̈́͑̈́͑̔͛̐̅͆́̀͐͒͂̽̿͒̒͐̒̈́̔̎̃̀͑̍͋̅̔̃̿̉̾̉͌̍͛̃̋͋͆̇̀̒͑͋̐̓͊̈́̓͗̓͊͐̈́͐̉͋̈́̃̐̏͂̆́̄̃͆̒͑͐̅͊̑͗̈́̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅI̸̧̢̡̨̛̛̛͎̜͚̙̖̝͓̰̥̳̦̲̰̠͇̥͚̼̰̠̱̹̥̖͖̦̯̟̟͇̬̫̠̤̦̗̗͈͉̮̰̭̬̬̣̟͇̖̣̊̊́͆̓͒̈͐̿̉́̉̅̌̂̍͐̃̀̋́̊͋̍̇̌̑͗̂̓̔̆͗̉͌̒̈͊̀̒̈̍͛̌̎͛̆̆̎̒̿̾̈́͒̄́͋̆̓́̇̓̄̇́̓̌̇̋̄̽̋̓́̏͂̔̇̂͐̏͆̌͆̓̆̓̏̓̇̌̾̄͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̖͍͈̗̦̙̞̠̺͙̖̻̮̠͓̼̩͉̱͔̥̫͓͚̥̼̖̙̟̞͚͓̮̖̦͚͖̭̯̦͔̻̬̮̰͚͉͉̲̤͈͇͙̖̱̲̟̭̜̤͚͇̦̼̲̱͍̰͉͓̦̞̗̝̬̗̞͎̲̱̲̩̙͍̘̦̝̮̣̠͉͕̬̣͂̀̅̈́̉̌̌͊̑͂̉͊̆̈́̆̏́͑̊̀͂͗̿́̉͌͆̈́͆̏̽͛̽̐̀̀͆͗͗̈́̈́̓͗̐̿́͂̌̔̉́̈́͊̈͗̈́͛̋̎̀̈̀͐̿̄̈́͋̈́̆͐͊̍̋̐̽̈̑̀̒̐͛̔̆̓͛͒̔̓̑̓̆̉̽̎̌̄̈́͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅẅ̶̨̛̛͖͔̲̱͓̜̻̇̌̈̀̈́͛͂͊̃͗̓̈́̄͌̽̾̏͛̿̓̇̔̈́̿̆̈̅̉͛̒̀̈́̍̿͌͗͛̎̓̒̀̐͊̓́̀̿̍͛͂͑̉̄̋͂́̎̿̑̿̆̐͗̅̌́͒͊̀͛̃̑͆̍̓̈́̌̀̓̋͐̈̓̀̆̔̑͗̀̑̀̎̃̆͋̽̎̉͊͆́͗̾̋͑́̆͛͗̌̔̂̀͑̈́̓̔̂͐̂̽͂̇̋̎̽͑͌̌̊̈́͌̑̉̀̀̅̊̃̔̽̆̆̎̓̂̿̿̆́̎͆̓̇͑̓̐̒̈́̾͊͆͛͆͒͒̉͐̅̽͐̿͋́̎̍͆͂̆̊̑͒̎̽̎͗̔͗͋̓͂̽̆͆̈́͐͒͛̎̓̉̂̔́͛͑̑̾̑̀̌̄͒̈͋͒͊͑̈́̔̒̌͋̈́̂̓̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ą̴̡̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̨̡̢̡̫͖̗̺̲̺̞̩̼̙͓̠̳̺̼̯̞̤̣̜̥̩̗̠̻͓̤̻̳̻̰͔̼̤̘̱̤̺̥͇̝̪̭̝̘̟̦̜̯͙͎̻̤͙̣̦̺̜̺͎̜̥̗̯̺̠̖̻̺͈͍̤̞̝̹̬̥̮̗̤̣̝̊̈́́̇̃̀̀̀̒̅́̂̓̐̎͂̓̇͊͌̽̈̓̎̈́̔̃̓͐͗̿̐͑̽̈́̈́̀̑̍̍͂͂́͋̂͋͛̃̈́͐̈́̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̷̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̧̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̡̭͍̟̘̠̮̫̣̟̯̤̲̻̹̼̥͎̗͎̝̰̗̫̹̯͙̱̟̟̘̰̰͕̠̜̭̟̰̞̤̫̘̥͔͔̹̗̟̟̪̘̗̯͕̮̳̳͙̱̭̻̺̮̜̮͎͉̤̬̼̮͖͍͕̩̲̩̗̝͙̥̹͕̘͚͉̤̳̙̩͇̤̦̠̥͕̳̬̜̰̟̹̰͚̪̣̺̬̞̖̼̺̝̟̪̺͚͙͔̻̗̱̰͈̱͕̥̥̗͉̱͍̹̲̪̘̼̠̬̜̰̻̼̜͖̪̺͍̝͈̥̝͙̱̗͖̩̳̫̯͕͍̱̦̤͙̰͖͎̩̣̦̜͓̩̩͎̞͈̟͓͚͓͍͎̱̖̣̯̮̰̻̟̖̺͎̺͇͖̲͕̫͉̟̝̱͇̗̭̻͖̱̞̗̼̙͖̞̙͓̣̖̰̗͇̟̜̍͌́̉̇̋͋͂́̃̉̔́̄̎̐̑̐́̃͒̊͂͌͐͑͐͛̈̄͐́͂̉̅̔͊̉̀͗̎̋̊͑̋̿̋͂̀͑̽̀́̌̈́̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̸̢̧̢̡̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̘͓̼̗̯̠̦̝͚͍̰̦̙̪͇̦̩̖̭͍̥̪̲̥̬̠̖̮̪̩͉̖͕̰̻̤̗̗̭̯̩͙̙̜̣̥̫̼̬̪̱͚̥̬̞̱̞̥̣͇̖͚̯̩̱͇̻̤̰̲̜̩͎̗̟̭̭͓̙͕̩̲̠͓̻̝̲̱̟̽̑̏̒̿̃̈́̎̓̈́̽̈́̿̈́͊̇̂̊̅̓̔̽̈̓́̂̉̄̅̌̒̋͊̑̃͊̂̓̾͛́̐̔̀͂͂͗̓͐͗͋̔͐͌͗̅͆̄͐̂̀̀̈̐̄̉̅̓̃̏̒̊̆́̄͒́͐͋̅͊̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅỠ̴̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̢̡̛̛̘͎̦͎̫͔̼̲͇̰̦̼̗͕̝̝̰̯̖͚̻̺̻̪̺̞̺̝̺͕͙͎̦̺̪̺̱͍̪̥̝̗̖͓̺̬̯̺͇͖̞̜̘̝̖̦͇̪̖͉͉͈̜͔̞̞͈̼͇̞̦̪̰̥̮̗̬̝̜͙͔̩̜̫̖̯̩̙̪̰̩̺͎͖̣͈̩̭̝͓̯̝͇̭͍̮̺̜͕̱̪̱̟͇̳̫̟̝̼͓͔̰̟̻̟͙̭̜̮̬͍̩͈̦̯̣̹̱̣̻̺̰̻̪͍̺͎̲̮͍̩̳̭͚̮̩̪̣̱̬͉̯͉̩͚̝͓̗̟̘̙̩͓̘͎͕̟̳̗͇̲̥͍͇̪̘̤̞̪̣̱͚̪̥̝̱͙͎̠̦̟͓̲͚̤̙̮͕͕̲̜̲͕̗̯͍̦̰̞̩͉̠̜̲́̎̊́̿̎̈́͒́́̂̆͑̀̌͋̀̀͂͆̇͂̎͑̀̌́̌̉̽͌̓̈̀̀́̈́̈́́͒̊̈́́̔͛̎̀̌̒̓͒͐̇̔̆̀̔̅̀̀̓̃̂̏͆͒̌̈́͊̾̂̃̇͊̀̓̈́̅̔͌̆́͐̾͛̈́̂̋͐̎͗̋͌̀̇̐͌̏̐̿̎͐̓̇̿̄͐̈́̈̈́͂͑͆͌̂̿̽̒̌̐͋̈̋̈̑̆͊̒̽̿̋̑̍̔̅̑͆͗̋̑̓̒̀͂̽́̀͐̊̀̃̅͊̐̑͑͑̓́̀͛̽̏̇̅̏͆̐̇̑̓̒̈́́̾͊̾̔̃̎̾̌̾̃̀̓̒͑̃͆̈̽͆̅͂̇̈́̂͊́͌̎̐̈̇͑͆̓̀̀̇͋̐̌̆̒̌̈́̄̈́̈́̒̕̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̡̨̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̩̱͈̼̤̮̙̘̠̭̺̜̪̻͇̟͔͈̮̬͇͎̹͉̱̩̖͓̺͓͔̫͔̭̩͎̯͔̙̖̟̗̣̝̻̲̝̤̪̩̭͕̙̗̠̝̦̗̳̬̙̦̥̠͎͈̩̣̰͈͉̙̲̳̣͈̩̦͖̻͙̻̫̜͔̼̩̼̱̮͖̘͈̣̗̬̗͖̖̖̖̰̮̣̩̉̓̓̈́̔͑̌͆͌̂͒̃̀̀̄̓̉̔͗͊͊̿̑̈̈̑̐̅͋͑̏̐̒̇͗̆̇͑̎͊̃͐̆͛̌̇͆́̀͑̀̓̎̄́̔̂́̈͗̓̓̍̅̓́́̈̍͆͑̑̾̎͂͐̍́́́͌̈́͒́̈́͒̎̐̌̊͂͗͗̀̏̒̒́͆̓͒̆͒͒̈̓̓̌̄̆̀͗̀̆̓͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̛̑͐̃͛̀͂̈̃͆̈́̑́̐͑́̊̋̇̇̈́̍̈͑̽̈͒̈̔̄̀́̅̿̎̒̍̍̿̽̎́̉͐͛͐͒͊̀̒̊̽̂̂̀̍͂̄̄̎͌̄́̎̄̽̀̊̀̈͊͆̃̈́̓͌̃̑̎̋̽́́́̌̈́̐̑̆̓̊͒̓̆̾͊́̋̑͊̀̉̎̓̋͐̓͗̊͛̓́̑̇̃́̋̀̑̅̄̽̋̀͛͑̈́͒̔̀̌͋̂́̂̿̀̔̂̃͛̓̒̄̈́̆̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅd̶̨̧̢̢̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̧̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̦̠̲͚͔̰̳͙̗͚̼̖̞̺̼͎̺͖̙̦̰̳̬̟̯̦̰͈͇̜͍̟̺͉͇̖̗̲̰̰̜̤̼̤̹͔̦̣̣̖͖̲̺̥̱̮̞̫̭̳̦̪̦̹͉͚̹͎̮͇̯̮̩̫̺͎͔̗̹̝̖̼̥̹̹̖̬̯̬̤̳̭̠̪͕͕̝̳̖̼̝̬̟̬̫̠͖͙̰̮̮̫̗̞̲̠̻̻̩̟̺̱̣̦͔̰͓͍͎͔̗̙̗̟̖͖̥̰͍̰̘̠̙͔̯̗̗͙͙̫̤̟̣̹̰̩̳̩͓͎̫͉̳͚̱̦̼̥̙͖͍͖̭̤̥̝̭͖̤̝̪̫̰̪͎̩͍̞̰̰̞̯̣̱̪̗̬͉̲͇̮̬̹̹͕̣̲͚̘͕̘̠̣̤̳̟͚̬̖͕͕̭̼̮̹͎͎̙̣̬̮̭̫̟̓̀̽͗̃̈́̉̐̇̿̈́̈̄̂̇̑̽͗͗͗͒͒̈̈́͊̂͑̿͐̊̈́̓̃̇̌͑́̂̾̏̀̍͆̾̃͆͊̃͌̎͌̈́̈̌́̄́͑̋̓́̎̈́̓́̍͑͆̎͆̐̒͊̓͊͛̿̓͛̍͌̔̓̌͐̐̽͋̀̋́̽̌̒̎͒̈́̎́̈́̽͆̈́̋̈́̊́̀̅̔̎̓͛͗́͛̅̃͗̃͆̓̂͛̈́͛̋̅͗̅̌͛͌̅̑̂͌͗̔̇͒͑̊͗̊͐̎͒͆͊̉̓͊̓̈́̆̈́̿͒̈́̀͐̆̈͐͑͐̃̾̄͂̋̓̀̋̑͒̓̑̄͗̽̌͊̀̌̋͒̂͛́̈́̀̊͌̍̈́͌̃̉̄͆̐̄̓̔̾̊̅̎̋͛̾̐̋͑́̏̊̏̾͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̢̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̪̖̜̹̩̫̥̗̮̰̞̭̭͈̭̲̤̤̭͔͍̥͖͈͓̻͇̫̩̫̞̘͚̖̦̱͙̫̰͎͍̝̳̠͔̝̱͍̞͇͈̳͎̤͔͎͔͓͓̣͚̹͈̱̬̤̗̣͙͚̥͖͕̳͈͕̝̘̭̗̙̫̯̪̬̺̣̩̩̳̟̲̝̥̼̳͈̮͖̫̮̮̩̳̙̤͓̣̣̘̖͉̼̩͖̞͇̠̻͇̖͔͕̱̙̝̘̫̤̯͔͔̜̩̳͌͐́̈́̀̄̀͌̽̊͑͗̍̐̓̍̋̀̓̔̌͂͂̃͋̀̑̾̈́̀̒̈́̐̉̈́́́͐̌̒̒̉̊͐̈̀͊̃͐̆̇̈́̆̏̏̐̽͗̽̄́̎͛̊̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅi̵̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̛̹̤͈̟̻̬̗̺̟̙͎̝͈̣͙̥͉͖̯̝͇̹̠̼̭͔̬̞͙̪͕͔̠̪̗̘͔͚͖̜̫̮̼̠̝͙̹̞̰̺̤͔͖̪͇̺̟̝̰̙̼̦͔̮͙̰̠̠̞̦͇̦͕̩͓͖͍̼͙̱̭̱̲̼̜̯̘͔͉̟̇̈́͑͐͐̇͌͌̊͌͑͐̔͐̀̀̑͐͂̽͋́͊͗̆͑̀̉͊̃̈́̒̆̏̑̊̊̎̔̅̈́̓̀̿̑̄̎̈́͒͒͛̃̅͒̽͌̑͊͆̈̉̒̒̀̅͆͛̒̋͊́̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅǹ̴̡̨̢̧̡̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̢̛̯̙̗̰͙̟̥͚̜̜̺̮͓̖͉̼̲͎͈̟̠͇̹̫̣̪͓̖̺̻̭̰̺̪͎̝̜̳̹̺̤̲̻̺̜͙̳̪̲͚̝͎͎͔̙͚̠̰̟͉̙͕͍̙̦̻̱̙̲̣̭͕͕͔̯͕̟̪͓̦͕͇͙͖̹͇̹̳̭̻̲̻̩͔̤̹͙̰̝͇̹̝̳̦͕̖̦̞̬̲͚͓͔̹͙̫͚̦̣̦͖̤͉̳̫̲͔͕̳̳͕̱̠̹̹̮̯̜̜̬̼̩̱̤̳͔̘̟͕̻͔͇̟̰̥̞͕̰͈̱̭̹̣̥͈̖̻̪̝̣͈̗̤̠̹̱̭̙̤̱̼̬̯̰͙͈̙̥͉̝͕̘̜̟̭͍̪͚̺̜͕̱͍͍̫͚̳̖̩̠͖̮̘̣̠̪̤͓͊̓̓̃̀́̎̅̔̾̉̓͂̿̂͆͛̾̍̈̈́͛̇͛̊͛͂̌̓̐̐́̈́͆̂͆̒͛̄̂̊͐́̐̌̐̉͛͛̀́͂̾͋͑́̑͌̈́̅͊͐̈́̽̑̈͋̅̋͊̾̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̷̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̧͉̖̞̫̰̭͙̼͕̱̗͖̺̹͎̖͈̻̞͙͍̻͚͇͇̺̥̣͔̗͈̮̜̟̟̠̼̖̣͉̝̪̹͙͔̭̱̟̯͖͓̦̦̮̞̰͍̯͉̹̘̰͇̯̻͇̗͙̦̞̼̪͇̜̪͔͔̲͍̬̮̝̝̹̠̤̺̜̘͔̪̫͙̗͔̱̳̹̻̘̹̳̣̲̙̲̙͇͈̹̭͕̣̼̙̗͖̰͔̭̘̗̖̯̩̗̲̥͖͍̞͇̥͈͕̣̮̬̥̹͚̜͖͚̥̖̳̗̦͓͇̘̱̘̝̹͖̳̮̭͚̜͔̫̞̖͙̼̠̳̗̦̰̣̟̯͚̩͓̺͈̲̗̘̳̜̤͕͍͔͎͉̘͓̩̘̮̩̣͎͇̹̼̮̟͉̟͎̈̎͛̍̈̿̋͊͒̏̒͆́̈́́͒̊̊͑̇̔̓̓̾̔̊͗̈́͑̊́͂̅̿́̉̃̅̽̈́̊̾͆̊̌̀́͊͐̓̃̃̀̔̄͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̨̡͚̞͙̳̙̩̝͚͔̫̩̐͂͊̅̀̾ņ̸̨̡̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̨̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̣̼̼͙̲͖̣͖͕͇̜̗͖͉͓̳͕͚̦͉̳̳̜͖̬̘̹̱͍̙̬̠̼̮͔̗̙͙̮̘̬̪͍̪̮̫̮͈̺͈͎͓̮̩̜̩͚̙̗̤̭͖̖̯̹͚̜̠͍̜̰̘̼̗̠̜̱͉͉̤͉̦̰͖̖̘̰̮͎̜̩͎͈̦͉̟͎̘̺̰̰̭̝̣̘̜̰̞̫̰̫̖̥̻͎̗͈̱̹̞̱͇͔͔̣̖̰̙̬̞̩̱͇̬̤̳̱̫̙̙̲͖̩̯̱̠̼̟͙̪͓͎̲̺̺̟̖͇̞̞̱̭͎̹͖̞̥͇̺̟͉̲͈̣̞̳̗̼̞̲̻̤̭̩͕̞̝̼̯̜̪̪͔͓̣̯̠̝̝̜̬̤̼̣̰̬̜̯̹̳̜̖̯͇̯̜͚͖͇̘͖̟̖̱͓̫̰͉̯͎̘̭̱͈͚͉̤̜̲͖͍͚̼͇̜̠͕̣̩̝̮̱̥̗̳̹̱̫̀͌̿̓̋̂̓͂̏̆̿̿̽̅͋̂̌͊̔̿̈́̄̄̾̐̊̊̒͋̄̐́̎͊̀̀̇̓͆̐̿͛̏͒̆̾͋̈̋̈́̓̑̌̉̈́̈̍̋̆̾̄͒̀̑̅̀̋̍̍̀̿̎͂̈́͂̑̐͆̂̒̿͂̒̅̇̈́̀̃̏̐̈́̇̃́̐͌̓̑͛̍́̃͑͊̓̾̈́̂̾͐͂̈́̃̉̃̆̔̔͑̃͒͛́͛̈́̈́́̌͑́̊͊̓́̔̃̌͋͑̃̒͒̇͑͌̈͊̅̀̌͑̈́̌͂͐̔͌̎͌̓́̍͊̈́̅͊͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅơ̶̧̨̢̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̭͓̦̗͓̥̙͎͙̤͉̦͔̙̙̦̮̤̲͕̘̟̙̦̯͓̪̥̹̩͙͇̠͍̻͉̲̟͔̲̼̤͙͖͔͕͉͎͉̹͉̼̳̙͓̼͍͎͈̥̑͒͌̓̄́̏̋̉́̽̍̌͛́̀̑̃̔̋̆͗̇̄̿͋͗̒̓̐̌̔̿̔̑̈́͋̍̒͌̽͆͐͋͊͐̋̈̈̎̂̋̓̄̄̈̃͌̅̈́̆̑̓̋̆́͒̓̈̄͐̔͛̊̄́́͆́̍̓̑̾̽̏͗̀̃͆̃̂̑̏̒̂̑́͌͆̓͆̐͒̽̓̔͊̑͒̐̽̐̽̒͂̓͂̀̑͆̀̐̃͛͊̇̆̀̂̍̍̏̂̂̋̈́̒̇͛̃͊͗̈̑̂̉̾̓̋̈́̌̅̆̃̾̾͋͊̾̏̈̌͐̈́̍̈́̄͘̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̯͖̜͍͙̼̝̱̗̩̩̤͍̳̼̲͇̬̼͈̫̮͔̠̳̞̘̼̰͚̦͕͖̝̼̜̗͎̜̱̜̖͖̯̮̠͚̦̱̻̥́̏͌́͋̋͗̊͗̇͌̅̾͂̀̏͌͛̋̓̇̈́͊͂͂̅̒̈́̿̽̈́̐̈́̌̀̃̓́͂̒͑̆͊̐̎͐͂͒̌̿͑̀͑̍͗̑̑͑̄̂̌͋͗͌̉͊̈́̓̎̐̀̈́͂̓͛̈́̓̇͋̽͂̆̾̽̓͌͊͂̈́̑́̎̆̊̂̆̇̌̇̉̀͂̀͋̈́̒͗̔̀̌̈͐͊̍̐̆͑̍̃́̍͑̀́͌͒̐̍͛̀͂̈͛̔̽̅̀͒͒̀́͑̅͛͂͆̌̓̃̍̿͛́̈́̄̎̄̅́͛̊͗̍̓͒͐̉̐̓̏̓͛̈́̐̆́̍͒͋̎̈͌̈̌̐̆̽͂̐̈̓̃͛̋̊̆̾̉̈́͒̄͌̀̑́͐̊͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅg̸̢̧̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̺͔̣̲͓̠͕̼̲̜̩̱͍̘̝̪̩̜͈̲̯͚͕̠̤̯̝̗̬̥͔̣͚̳̱͓͈̫͉̮̘̫͓̬̜̯̖͎̤̭̗̫̩͔̳̮̗͈̻͚̗̠͍͕͔͍͙̬͔̠̙͎̤͓͔̩̘̼̫̘̼̖̦̭̪̗̬͕̗͖͎̰̭̤͕͖̳̟̺̼̣̱̼̖͇͓̖̪̱͎̖̟̲̞̯͕̣̘̝̖̜͙̹̲͓͔̜͇͓͈̬͕͇̭̖̭̫̊͗͑̓̈́̐͑͋̏̋̇̌̔̉̃̓̈̋͌̔̐̀̅̈͂͗̽̀̓̌͗̈̎̔̿̀̅͛̿̄̆̽͌̐̎̈́̃̀̇̒̌̈͒́̀͊̄̈̈́̿̋̎̔͗̑́̂̄̀͗͊̄̔̅͛̔̋̍͌̾͊̊̔́͑̀͂̀̀̽̉͛̂̓́̉̅̈́̐̒̋̌̌͂̐̈́̾̿͋̄̆́̈́̋̌́̂̉̆͊̅͂̍̿̌̒̎̍̐̅͛̊̐̒̒͗͛͛͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅą̴̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̛̰̯͙̼͇̻̺͍̤̰̼̮̳̼͓̪̭̤̳̖̤̫̜̘̘͉̩̖̝̜͉̱͓̪̲̱͎̙̅͋̈̾̄̑̈̽̊̅̑̈́̅̔̇͒̏̈̀̐̏̄̋̋̎͊̔̆͌͑̑̎̈́̒̾͂̿̀̆̿́̀̉͋̀̈́̄̑́̅̀̊̍̌̂̿̃͋̐̉͊̓͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝ỵ̵̧̧̨̧̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̧̤̩̼̹̣͓̭̥̹̳̫͙̠͉̱̯̭̞̤̻͈̺̟͎͉̝̗͚̟̭͈̺̫̞͇̤̘̰̠͍̪͓͎̪̖̟̪̞̮̜͍̫͖͉̫̫͈̩̺̰̖̘̪͙̗͉̼̙̭̰̦̘͔͇͚̱̭̘̹̦͉͎̩̩͔̮͔̝͔̣̹̤͔̪̯͚͈̻̹̟̝̣̫̫͉͉̗̮̯̮̲̥͎͍̩̟̯̹͔̖̗̮̳̗͉̙̺̰͕̲͉̮͇̪̩̠͍͎̼̼̖͍̗̺͎̰̳̖̙̙͓͈̱͙̣͓̬̘̺̣̳̠̠̦̗͖̠͔̳̠̘̞͚̰̹̫͉̦̟̭̱̬͖̬͕̼͕͉̬̲͕̤͓̭͎̼̜͈̗̰̘̗̞̺̜̲̱̪̝̰̙̹̤̲͕͕̥̘͉͙̹͖̼͕̣͖̠̖̮̪͇̥̘̮̤͉͇͕͔̰͎͙͈̝̳̱͔̜͎̳̭͉̘͓͎͕̺̫͍̺̱̺̟̥̜͔̒̏͐̏͆̈́͛͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ.̶̡̡̢̨̨̨̡̡̧̧̢̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈͉͈̼͔̣̥͚̮̣̤̫̖̯͕̪̞͖̮͈̼̱̳̳̘̯̫̞̤͙͍͚͍̙̰̻͖̠̼̫̦̖̣̦̰̙̤̟̭̤͇̗͇̞̥͎͇̫̱̟̗͙̥̠̮͙͍̯̤͉̮̞͎͍͖̮͎̬͚̖͔̹̙̠̹̙͚̫̭͉͇̝̲̟͚̗͇̖̯̣̯̲͕͍̤̩͓͍͉̺͙̣̣̳̮̙͖̤̟̩̫̥̰͍͖͙͍̱̙͉̖̙͉̝͚͖̟͖̙̩̗̤̱͇̹͖̯͙̗͕̥͓̹̪̯͎̠̣͖̭͕͇̯̹̼̮̦̭̭̦̰͈̗͎̫̫͎̝̝̰͉̥̦̥̗͎͎̖͚̗͇̯̗̭̩̮̪͖͈̻̹̣̭̠͖̫̙̫̥̳̼̫͎͎̯̳̼̹̫̖̣͇̤̳̖̲̱̓̃̀̎̇̃̂̊́̓̎̀̓̿͐̌̓͊̈́̊̇̈́̀̓̇̈́̐̌̈̀́̍̑̄́͒̊̀̉̈́̍̇́͒͌̍͑̒́͛̀̃̍͗̾̈́̈̎͆̃̿̔̐̊͗͛̍͂͂̒͊̌͌̽̇̾̄́̔̋͒̀̀̾͒̾́́̆̇̃̈̈́̈́͐̌̈͊͗̿̔̓̓̾̄̽̂̆͛̄̈́̉̑̒̒̏͌̏̉̏̏͗̓̓̉̃̀̏̌͌͂̾́̀́̒̌̒͐̏͌̀͐̒̄͊͋̾͆̓͆͌̐͊͗̽̍̏̒͌̍̆͊̄̎̓̃̓̀̾̽̅̈́͂͛̂̿̌͗̏̏̑́̔̄͌͗̈́̊̒̓̈̿̾̂͌͊͋̓̽̿́̂̑͋̈̃̓̿̈̂͂̑̋̄͗͗͒̓̆̊͋̊̌̓̎͒̀̈́̇̈́̑̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̧̢̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̮͍̥͚̮̲͙̪̘͕̭̙̻̱͍̳̰̟͓̝̹̝̟̦͔̤̰̭̦̱͕̼̰̣̥͕̺͇͎̥͉͈̭͙̱̗̰̗͙͙̣̮̭̭̦̯̫̗̭̙̱͎͉̱͕̺̟͔̤̝̮̤̭͔̣̝̫͎̭̭̬̪͖̺͍͔̺̥̱͙̠͓͓̦̳͔̭̥͓͙̱͔͕͍̣̖̘̘̲͈͍̦̼̺̬̭͚͓̮̠̦̼͚̰̬̞̺̱̜͉̠̩̺̬̤̫̪̗͙͎̣̭͈͇̬̻̠̠̙̮̩̲̗̠̠̙̤̞̩̼̪̗̦̝̲̪̤͖̥͉͇̣̟̬̫̱̤͉̬̘̻̠̱͇̗͇̦̯̫͓̻͇̝̰̳͉̼̭̝̥̻͓̗̦̭͉̮̩̠̩̱̮̘̰̭̪̻̙̣͉̲̖͎̪̭͇͈͉̖̭̬̫̀̈́̏̈̈́̍̏̄̒͗̋̔̀̊̋̇̃̎̈́̂̒̈́̂̏́̃͐́̓̇̈́͂̀́̀͒̿̈̇̍͌̑́̿͋̍̒̈́̈́̃̋̋̇̇͆̐̒͊͆͐̈́̀͌̌͗̾͒͌̂̎̒̈́̈́̂̽͌̈́͑̽͊͛̀̊͆͗̇̆͛̋̏̒̽̒̂̈́͛̿̀͂̇́̔͐̾̉̀̓̏̃̍̋͑̆̃͋̎̽͆̉͑͋̓̋̒̒͋͊͛̍̀̓̾̀̊̅̂͛̓͛̈́̾͒͒͒̎͌̅̀͊̆̊͗̾̑͑͛̊̓͊̅̀̓̉̏̂̈́͋̅̈͛̋̌̈̐̈̔͌̍̈́͛̑́̾̔̍̄̃̈̂̂̋̐̆̇̆̂̒̅̄̓̑̓̈̋̓̀̂͛̀͆͛̂̒͊̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅT̶̨̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̟͚̝̘̜͚̘̮̤͍̟͈̙͕̖̘͙̘̯͉̖̠̱̪̼͈͔̗̱͓̦̱̙̤͉̮̻̼͇̦͉͖̗̻͚͍̻̯̖͎̲͓̣̖͔͈̟͎͉̪͔̤͙̼̣͎̳͍̫̻̖̱͚̱͕̻̺͚̲̪̞̙͖̺̣͕̥͓̘̱̪̹̺̮͚̗̫͙̙̦̜̟͚̤̘͙̗͓̮̯̤̖̠̱̝͙͚̩̺̹̳̣̖͔̪̰̝̱̭͚̼̥͕̥͓̜̰͚͖͉̣̯̞̥̟̬͍̼̗̻͕͙̥̺͈̺̫̖̝̜̼̜̟̪͙̪͎͓̞͍̻͖̠͚̩̩͈̖͙͇̝̥̲̼̈͐̐̃͑̃̽̐̋̐̈́̄̽̓̉͋͌͋͋̏͆̓͛͆̋́͋̇͑̎̀̾͛́́̑̈́͐͌͛̔͂̑̌̀̔̾̒̀̍̆̏̇͗̔̿̑͑̂̔͂̅͗̍̿̅̈́̈̑́̽̔̽͒́̽͂̋͆̾̉̉̐̒̓̿̃̐̈͆̓̌͑͐͐̓̆͑̄̽̓̌̈́̒̀́̑͐̅̉̆͌͗̈̀̾͊̈̈́͋̿̈͂̋̑̌͐̉̄̓͋̒̾͒̇̆̎̉͆̓̌͌̉̈͗͊̈́̍͌́̀̎̂̾̋̈́͋͋͒̈́̏̾̎̀̍̊͊͗̃͂̈́̾̃̐͋͑̅̿̀̃́̎̇́̋̈̋̆̉̌̌́̄̈́̇͌̌̈́̀͊̓̓̾̌͛͋̈́͊̽̀͌̈̊͋̃̄̿̓͆̌̌͑̅̍̎͐̈́̔̌̑͐̿̿̽͐̐͂̈́̍͐́̎̀̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̡̨̨͓̞̖̗͚͇̘̦̦̩͕̪͍͇̦̠̤͇͍̘̪̘̝͎̗̬̮̭̥͔̝̤̖̘͎̦̯̼͇͈̬̞̬̲̮͔̙̙̣̩͎̠̙̙̤͉̯̻͊̿̆̓͋̇͒͑̍̐̑̍́̐̑̇͌̇͆̿̐̈́̍̽͋̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠ě̶̢̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̯̥͓͓͕̱̞̤̟̭̥̯͉͕̥̘͈̰̬͔̠͔̦͙̰͉̜̦̹̙̗͍̹̝̪̠͙̲̜̣͚͚̲̠̻̼̰̦̣͎͈͎̫̬͖̪̩̗̪̠̱̖̯̰̬̗̹̖̪̼̙͍̤̝̥̱̠̞͎̼̥̫͍͈̘̗͓͖̖̭̟̘̰͕͔͉͍̪̩͎̙͖̬̮͍̼̞̺͚͈̯͍̫͔̣̱͈͔̦̘̻̝̝͔͙̪̲̘̫͍̘̳̺̳̝̰̝̮̯̺̲̖̙͕̩͕͈͎̪̳̹̲̭͕̤̘̠̖̗͙͖̾̄́̿̋͗̀́̐̆̍̓̍͐͊̀̒́͌̈́͗͂̓͌̀͊̌͗͛̃̏͐͌̈́̆̔̐͑̑͛́̆̓͆͐̃̅̅͊̃̑͗͋̓̀̈͐̅͗̓̃̈́͊̀͐̎͗͑͊̋̃̀͛̑̎̃͗̋̌̌̔̿͊͂́͌͂͂̏͐̇̾̏̇̇͂̂̐̽͒̓̅̐̆̂̄͑̓̋̆͊͒̋͆̀͌̎̈́͌̂̃̄͊͒͐͋̀̏͋̈́̽́̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̸̧̢̧̨̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̝͙͈̙̠̭͙̙̣̮̝̤̱͍̘̯̬͉̥͉̰̜͖̹̹̲̺̙̻̮͈̪͓̦̫̪̼̼̪̲̬͎̤̼̗̩̯̦͍̦̤͎̬͕̭̯̪̤͔͖̼̭̣̭̮̰̯̭̹̹̩̼͔͈̭͖̤̟̖͈͔̣̟͚͓̬̳̠̦̮̝̯̝͎̖̦̺͍̖̻̻̺̬̰͕̙̻͓̬̲̩̩̯͙̤͔̹͇̖̬̭̳̰̯̙̞̟͇͓͓̤̤̼̳̤͕̳̹̘̣̺̮̘̯̘͕̣͇̻̟͇̠̥͈̱̤̗̺͕̞̦͔̘͎̳̭̠̭̳̤̗̲̝̪̺̹̝͉͇͍͕̖͙͍͊̀͛́̀̀͆̌̄́̐̀̈́͛̌̎́̽̓̎̑̓̂͋̄̂̏͂̉̂̓̓̎̂͌͗̊͌͒͗̈̀͂͐̋̅̈́̅̔̋͗͆̊̔̊̈́̑̄͆̈́̎̇͊̆̑̾͒́͊͐̍̿̈̈́͋͛͂͂̓̓͐̋̿̍͛͆̓͐̐̃́̄̾̈̀̽̌͂̀̂̾̓̾͋͗̉͛͑̃͑̐̐̾̍̓͋́̓̽̒͋̂̇̅̆͐̋͒̍̍̏̌̀̀͒͑̿̒̒̔͂̒̅͛́͒̀͂̐̍̐͋̂̽͂̑̿͌͋̐̽̅̎̀͗͋́̌̔̏͛̀͌̑̇̇͑͆͛͑̄̊̽̕͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅę̸̨̧̡̛̛͈̩̖̹̫̪̹̮̳̤͚̙̖͎̰̺͈͕͎̹͉͚̮̖͓͇̭̰̗̦͈̩͈̞͈͍̼̦̟͕̝̰̱̤̣́̾͗̂͂͊̓͛̂̅͗̅͑̀̾̿͗̌͊̈͊̐̒̈́̏̾͐̓̋̉̂͛̂̀͂̐̈́̃̔̑̅̀̅̓̈́̈́̒̋̇̈́̉̓̍͐́͋́͗̓́̾̇̈̄̾̉̈́̎̍͐̂͗̈̐̈́͒̆̿̎̈́̄̾͐̿̉̎̈́̓̓́̽͂̓͗́̈́̀̎̾̽͆͆̈́͐͊̑̉̄̃̄͒̔͑̿̈́̃̉̿́̋̐͊͗̒̚̚̕̚̚̕͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̢̨̨̧̢̡̢̧̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͍̱̰͍̼̪̻̫̮̗̩̹̜̟͔̟͇̺͉͕̟̗̘̬̤͙̭̟͔̩̲̹͇̗͇̟͚̝̺͓̻͚̝͕̥̫̱̩̩̱̗̱̳̥̳͇̝̝̙̯͕̼͖̟̜̲̬͙͍̰̲͇͎̼͕̝͇̫̫̥̮̼͓͎̭͉̣̗͖̭̠͎̖͕̝̺̹̖̠̘̥̟̟̤̜͎̰̼̰͔̰͉̞̬̰̳̻͍̮͍̹͎̗̦̟̲̰͕̻̭͇̜̝̬̱͙̬͎̪͚̱̲̼͔̪̘͖͇͚̜̗̳̳̱̠̟̥̖̖̲̳̰̥͎̞̩̪̩̞̮̫͉̖̺̖͉̹̜͙̘̥̺̥̰̞̮̝̫͖̗̹̗̖̜͔͖̳̯̼̲̯͕̼̖̳̘̗̬̦̣͍͚͓͚̓́̅͛̿̊͌̌̽͐̄̈́͌̒̀̀̀̄̅̑̀͊́̅̔̒̒̒͐̐̏̐̌͂̇̋̐͌̏̀͊͛̋̆̈́͊̋́̈́̓͆͂̆̋̓̏̒̽̊̈́̾͐͊̄̃̏̌̾̆̏̎́̽̓̽̓͆̐̒̃̒̋̽͊̇̋͊͒̈́̏̓̏̓̈́̏̑͛̒͑̿̌͛͊̑̓̅̑͒͗̓͛͊͐̌̑͑̌͂̿̀̓̈́̃̇̽̈́̎̍̏̀̓͑͗̋̏͆̐̎̂͐̈́̌̄̀͆̉̽̓͛͆̉͋̉̄͛͌͐̔͗͐̾͆̈́̒͊̄́͛̾͛̎̉̀͐̐̏̾͆̀̎͒̒̀͐̍̃͒͌̇͐̉̀̊̊̈́̀͗͂͗̃̓̿̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅh̸̨̢̡̧̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̛͖̺̞̳͎̳̫̘̠͚̘̭͕̳̼̠̰̬̟̹̭̦̹̬̯͍̩̳̗̟͉̰̹̣͙͓̠̖̺͖̙̱̟̻̩͙̲̝̥͔̺̳̮̪̪̤̫̮̺̥̗̬̖̟̱͕̻̭̳̞̬̭̪̺̯̱͙͕̺̙͙̭̥͈͓͓̥̝̩̤̤̳͎̟̪̭͍̻̻̳͖̼͇̮̹̹̜̞̭̰̣̹̭̪̠̻̼̟̼͚͖͙̤̲̝̤̭͔̫͉̖̬͖͔͍͎͎̼̯̠̭̰͖̙̘̦̫͔͉̺̤̙̞̣͉͚̭̯̠̩̖̮̠̮̙̙̱͕̤̤̜̪̫̣̜̪̝̙̻͚̠̯̮͇̎́͑̌̈́̿̏̽̽̋̽͛͆̊͐͒̃̃̓͛̀́̓̄̈́̀͒̔͒̊̓̈̄̈̄͌̑̏̽̎͆͗̅̓̐͐͗̈́͛̃̊̀̈́̽̀̒̈́̈́̽̔́̓̌͊̇̃̑̆̑̓̉̊̀́̆͆̆̓͌̋̎̀̓̈́̈́̋͑̈́̍̎̏̄̈́̉͂̀͗̆̏̅͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅạ̶̡̢̧̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̢̢̡̢̢͖̠̣͔͇̳̬͉̗̻̰̼̼̬̺̣͇͓̺̠̖̤͈̼̯̬̦̤̠̫̻̰͔̫̦̭͕͖̞͕͚͚̘̹͎̻̘͚͔̤͚͔͚̫̯̼̞̞̳̯̦̭̪̭̳̫̝̖͖̥̘̙̼͕͔̻͎͎̣̺̪̱͉͚̝̠̩͚͍̦̰͉̹̩̘̲̰̹̞͎̰͖̫͖̬̖̮̘̮̜̥̯͖͍̪̼̠̠̗͓͓̹͕̳̥̻̰̦̟͕̟̜̱͇̩͈̹̺̲̜̝̫͉̹͎̤̘̹̳͇͍̘̩͎͈̱̤̰͓͔̪̝̼̰̍̈́̽͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅd̴̡̨̡̡̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̳͍͔͔̰̥̝̩̘̤̪͍̺̜̤̯͖̘̹̭͕̮̫̟̪̦̖̠̞̼̥͇̲͚̱͙͉̙̪͍̬̯̱̟͍̺̤͍͇̯͉̠̗̮̗̩̘͓͚̣͕̙͓͙̤̫̫̪̙̻̘̲͕̤̯̮̘͚̫͙̪̼̤͍̺͈̠̰͚̤̥̩̳̩̬̭͈͇̲̻̗̮̺͚̱̰̼̯̮̙̞̗̰͇̞̺͓̟͓̳̻̟̟͉͎͈̙͍̭̗͇̫̺̺̙͓̺̲͍̟̤͙̭͈͚̩͖̱̥̙͚̦̦͇̞̙̦̟̘̬̬̗͎̱͍̘͉̣̖̥̗͖̺̭̟̜̲̟̜̼͇̮̺̞̪͍̣̱̙͖̱̼̱̦͓̞̰͉͕̱̮̫͉̬͍̝͍͙̰̭̖̣̞̒̄͑̆̉̀̈̌̈́̏̏͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͖̟͇̮̖̙͔͚̜̜̗̦̘̥̩̹͔̤͙̦̺̥̖̙̲͚̮͕̪̦͈̞̲̱͈̲̤̘̪͇͕̺̼̻͙͉̠͚̳͓̹̲͖̣͙̦̠͙͚̣̖͙̣̘̜̰̗̼͎̜͙͇̝̱̩͇͕̗̠̘̙̟̳͕͖̱̞̳͉͚̗̫̥̦̜̗̻̟̮͇̤̥͈̻͚̞̲̼̖̫̠̫͚̰͎͍͔̙̩̬͉̦̞͇̩͙̠͈͎̝̤͍̪̖̠͇͕͇̺͓̖̘͈͍̟̜̝̰̝͉̯̞͉͚̻̰͕͉̰̻̘̗̹͙͙̥̟͍͖̜̪̮̳͈͖̭̣̝̱̯̩͉͕̣͎̳̞̞̲͉͈͖̭͍͓̻̳̳̹̦̮̼̺͍̣̫̤̼̺͚̥̳̖̟̙͉̟̲̻̞̘͗́̓̽͌͑̿́́̈́̒̎̌̆́́͊̈̉̾̊̈͒͒͂̒̑̈́̐̅̈́͂̓̾͊̊̊̌̇̎̀̔̀̋̿̍͆̄̇̒̽̊͐́̂̽̋̉̍̎̿̇͆͑͑̈̈́̇̒͊͌̈́͂̑̀̍̎̐̈́̐̏̓̿̾͂̏̓̄̈́͐̎͋́̔͐̓̀̓̄̎̈́͌̉̐̈́̒̃͑̅͌̓̈́̈́̑̍͗̀̀͂̈̀̄̃̆́̈̈́̌̐͊̆͛͐́̐͑̈́͑͛̎̏̆̌͒̎̄̉́̊͊̈́͊̀̀̑̈́̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̶̢̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̰͈͖͙̰̙̟̲̘̪̹̲̬͎̣͔͉̻̬͈̖͚̱̝̦̣͕͇̣͖̦̯̘̺͍͕̺̩̬͍̝͕̭̖̬̬͚̰̩͆͋̈́̍̒̂̒̈̐̀͂͒́̓̈́̈́̓̎̾́̇̾̑̓̃̂͆͆̉̔̓̉̆̏͑̾̐̆̏͋̾̿͆̽́͒͆̔̆̿̈̎̃̀̔̈͊̇̿̆̌̽͒̈͌̌̀̾̈̃͌̐̓̃̉́̓͆͑̈́́̀̐͂͑̂̆̀̓̊̋̆̽̽̔͗̅̉̈̔̇̔̔̉́̏͌͒͌̉̀̈́̐̍̇͛͌̈́͋͐́͐̌͐̔́͂̿̍̌͋̅͆̌̿̓̋̓́̐͆̍̍̎̈́͐͗̏͋͑̍͗͛̈́͛̄͂́̆̅̂̉̌̾͊̑̆̒̆̊̎̎͛́̾͊̍̽͂̔̑͌̋̂͒͑̈́̌͐̌̿̔́̿̑͑̾͊̏̈̏̐̓̀́̋̆̂͐͐̾̓̅́̅̓̅̈́͌̊̑̋͛͌̾͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅǫ̵̢̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̡̡̡̞͉̥̪̮̹͓͍̜͙͖̣̻̮̹̦̲̳̺̖͈̮̼̠͈͚̼̱̠͍̯͔̜̣͕̥̺̤͓͔̻̳̼͓̖̹͕̪̦͕̱̟̥̣̩̖͙͉͓̘̟͈͎͎̙̭̤͔̣̱̝͔̝̩̼̱̞̻̘͉͕̮̦̙̻̜̤̦̱̗͎̟̪̝̤̟͉͈͈̟̹̹̗͙̞̯͔͓̭̜̼̗͓̖̜̦̬̖̘͙̞̩̠͚͓̮͔̝̳̣̹̤̻̯͈͈̟̤͓̫̜͖͔͎͙̺̜̤̫̻̱̠̮̣̭͎̯̯̗̳̖͙̬̺̼̙̟̣̻̜̱̣͕̠̲̝̫̗̣̹̠̪͚̙̖̭̫͉̦̪͈̰̲̪̮̙̪͓̪͍͔̱̺̝̮͖̥͈̣̘͈̌̀̉̆̿̍̾͌̄́́̇̐͒̑̓͗̆̈̏̔̉̉̓̃̇̆̈̇̈́͋̃̅̄͂̐͋͊̉̄̃̓̂͊́̅̋͑̊͐͆̃̐̅͗̐̐͆͐͒̽̔̏̎̓͗̂̆̓̈́͂̋̓̊̈́̓̊̃̉̉͆͆͛̄̌̍̅̈́̐̀͂̈́̔̂̀͆̈̓̅̑̒̊̄̏̉͆̇̔̏̅̕̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̛̯̪̝̳͚͉̬̖̱͍͙̗͎̖́̀̓̂̈́͛̈̏͒̀́̔̔̅͆̂͋̓́̀̓̈̏̅͌̀̋̒͂͊̐̏͋̓͒̊̓̈̍͛̽͐̾̓͗͒̓̃̐̈́̈́̋͊̃͒̌̔̒̏͌̀͗͒̈́̎̀̈́͊̑͋̅̓̽͆͌̀̑̓̓̆͐̓̇̌͌̔̔͐̐̉͊̋̈́̊͐̆͌̽́̀͌͒͋̋̆̉̿͂̾̋̀̃̑̈́͋͌̀͂͑̀͊͋̃̍̆͌͗̍́͌̑̒̇̎́̈̄͑̄̀̐́́̂̓̎̔͋͂̉̿̎̎̅̇̈̐͗͌̓̀͆̀̄̎̊̊̿̏̉͌͂͆͑̀͆̀̀̒̍͛̀̂̀̽̋̇̈́́͗͆̌͗͊̔̀̈̌̚̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅb̴̨̨̧̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̬̰͉̹͉̞͖̹͔͖̟̫̙̘̹̳͙̰̮̫̲̗̠̺̺͚̳̳̣̙̻͉͔͇̳͎̼̞̣̲͎̹̱̬̥̥̩̹̩̥͕̳̼͇̫̥̝̙̲̘̖͖̼̘͚̝̘̲̳͚̮̰̥͎̠̖̳̬̲̳̮̭̿͒̑̐̓̾̑̽̿́̿̋͊͋̐́̈́́̾̾̅̔͐̊̎̃͋́̈́̆͛̒̌͆̎̏̐̄͊̋̈́͑̀͗̋͊̍̊͆̅͆̈͗̅̐͒̉̆̎̋̒̌̓̏̊́͗͂̔̎͒̔̊͌̍̆̃̓̽̅̈́̾̀̄͑̎̂̂̄͊̀̋́́̊͐͂̾͆͛̆̅́̍̀̈́̅͐͆̐͑̓̐͂̅̂̿̆́̽̄̂̀͊̈̑̇͒̅͊́̊͐̍̽̾͗̃̾̃̇̂́͆̎̑̈́̆̓̈̂͋́̃̐̈̀́̐̑́̅͛̋͒̆͗̏̂͊̐̒̾͆̀̊̀̃͋̔̊͐́̔́̓̇̎̑̔̀̀̋͊͐̿̐̈́͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅȩ̸̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̨̡̨̧̛̛͓̼̟͚͉͍͉̯̳̼̯͙̘̠̘̫̩̩͉̦͉̯̲̦̭͕̤̩̰̠̖̬̬͉͇̺̮̟̲̮͕̠̞̬̱̘̦̫̰̳͖͖̹̼̙̜̼̼̬̥̘̲̝͚̦̘͖̗̳̝̲̺̖̱͚͎̞͎̥̠̥̖͖̗͙̭̩̺̠͎͍͓̜̖͉̰͔̺̲̰̘̭̩͖̭̯̭͍̼̺̗̮̜̫̜͖̬͇̞͎͈̙̪̜͕͈̰̹͔̤̰͓͎͇͈̦̦̜̟͙̭̟̭̮͈͍̪͔͎̣̮̞̤͙̞̤͕͙͖̼̭̻̪͖̫̙͓̥͎̣͖̹͔̭̘͖͓͎̦̠͎͇̼̮̥̩̭̳̜̮̱̤̰̘̟͓͈̻͎̜̜̬̗͍̦̫͓̣̣̠͍̙̠̝͍̩̪͍̗̖̲͕͕͉͉̭̘̺̙̠̹̰̺͖̹̪̘̣͓̭͚̹̞̝̳̬̣̱̔̈́̀͌̂̉͊͗͋͗̆̓̿͆̅̀͆͗͆͌̍̀̑̿̄̐̅̆̽́̌̊̒̌̄̓̂̄̄̽̆̎̀͛͌́̀͊̏̀͑͒̌͂͛̇̈̄̍̓̓̓̓͛͗̉̊͐̐̎́̎̈́͒͗̂́̏̆̓̂̎͑͑́̈́̀͛͋̀̀͗͋̀̒̅͐̈́͌̄̈́͆̋̈́̍͌̀̎̀́̌͛̉́͋́̒̾͐́̈̂̏̂̿̎̑̌̔̏̋̆̂́͐̌̓͊̿̉͆̉̓̎̄͂̏͑̍̐̾̔́̽̌͗̒͆͌̓̏͒̈́̈̀͗̊̂̐̅̅̃̈́̾͑͗͌̿̃́̎͑̓͑͌́͐͌̒́̃̆͐̋͛͆̋̏̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̦̩̘̫͔̞̣͈͔͖̣̫͍̦̼̮̬̰̺͖̦̤̰̦̝̩̦̩̮̖̣̟̼̮̰̘͍͎̘̫̗̝̺̖̲̜̪̦̖̞͙̱̪͚̯͉͕̮͙͇͕̱͕͓̬̹̤̘̙̘̦͕̲̭͍͉̤͍͙̮̱͕̫̥̠̯̯͇̙̯̳̖̲́̑̍̀̇͑̾͊̊͊̈́͛̇̈̽͒́̃͌̿͂̑̈́͑̽͐́̇͊̓̑̓͐̽̂̈́͆̒̔̒̀̀͗̂̊̎̿̐̊̈́̊̈̀͗͒̈̀̃́̈͋̑͌̇̄̉̎̓͂͊̂̊͊͑̇͑͌͛͒̀̾̉͂̔̇̐̉̄̔̃͛̉̉̍̌̂͛̆̆́͗̽̍̋́͋͐̀́͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅş̷̢̡̨̢̢̢̧̧̧̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̠͙̼̬̦̱̟̰͖̱̬̩̥̠̝̮͎̹̠͓̣̝̜͕̬̙͖͙̮̠̮̖̬̙̪̗̫͔͙͇͙̫̤̪̫̞̪̦͈̯̙̫͈̖̖̪̝̗̼̙͍͓̤͓̠̙̳̣͈͖͚̹̫̩͔͉̯̪̣̻͕̭̬̝̮̬͓̰̞̜̙͍͓̺̘̠̲͎̮̤͉̤͚͖̖͙̭̩̬͓̥̩̭̦͔̟͉̝̺̱͕͇̱͕̜͈̠̙̹̱̺̭̦͉̲̘͚̻̥̼̳͓͑͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅơ̷̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͍͖̣͈̪̪̭̫͙̻͚̩̙͉̝̩̺͓̯͈͍̞̠̖̟̻̪̗͎̙̥̙͉̺̫͙͓͕̪̟̬̯͇̭͙̱̟̱̇̔̃̈͐͐̑̄̈́͑̈́̽͌̌͆̾͛̍̋̈́̀͆́̑̋̀̏̈̅͒̄̂̂̒̓̔͊̆̅̇̔͋̅͗̒̇̆͑̌̋̌̓́͆̀͋͊̔̔̋̂͊̾̽̊̉͋̒̀́͑̂̈́̋̓͗̽́͐͒̀̏͑͆̓̑̀̌͂̽̅̌͑̎̆͛̈́͛̀́͛̓͗̄̉͒̈͛̂̆͌̔̏̅̊̑̃͗͛̎̏́̃̈́̿̔̀̑̓̂̃̽͌̍́́́͂͊̿͊́͗̎̄̉̿͒̄̿͛͐̀̒̉͋̈́̽̍̍͌̆̔̾̒̽̋͋̀̀́̑̌͊̓̈́̀̃́͒͐̈́̾̋͊̆̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͠͠͝͝͝m̶̡̡̢̡̡̛͔̞̣̘͕̻͔̼̯̹͔̹̬̯̬̰̟͙͎̠̫̟̤̻̪̮̙̳̲̘͚̣̹̮̳̼͍̯̜̐̅̈̾͒̽͑̐̋͗̾̊̔̈̔̈́̐̇̽͌̾͋̑̃̓̂́̄̈́̉̄͗̾̉̐̏̌̓̈͑̒̆͋̐̀͒́́̆̈́̂̃͛̇̂͑̔͆̍̉̂̾̄̇̃̿̈́̽̂̈̉͊̍͐͂͒̒͋̈́͋̑̾̓͒̈́̋̒͗̓͑́̈́̅̆̈͑̈́̐͗̉̌͑̄̌̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅe̴̡̛̛̛̛̛͙͎̟͔͓͇̫̘̳͊̿̇͗̅̏͛͂̿́̊̀̾̋͒́͗̆̍̀̑́͌͐̉̓̑͐͌̈́̏̉̏̏͐̒͛͂͗̃̅̓̾̉̍̒̉̿̇͐̈́̈͋̈̂̎̏̔̇̈́̄͋͛̍͌͋̐̅̀͗̅̓̈́̐́͐̃̇̇̌͊̆͆̀̂͂͊̈́̋̄̿̎̅̈̍̀̆̓̈͐̿́̿͋́̓͆̈̿̏̋̓̾͐̌̿̃̓͋̊́̏̊̀̅̽̚̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̵̨̧̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̨̛̣̟̳̼͇̻͖͎͓̹̮̣̱̹͉̳̟̗͖͍̟̱̮̱̜͉̳̞̹̤̝̬̩̝̟̭̤̜͇̜̮̥̝̟̭̘̩͙̟̹̫̫͚̠̝̰̣̖̤̼͕̘̮̖̼̣͙̱̼̫͈̜̫̦͓̼̯̹̬̦̗̥͉͚̙̝̱͍̠͈͙͎͕̖̱̙̬̩̘̗͎̹̹̥͖͙͕̗̠̬̖̞͖̤̝͓̦̬̝̖̭̞̭͉͍̰͙̻̮̮͚̤̟͎̠̠̭͎̰̠̘͈̦͖̱̟̹̘̩̺͈͉͚̪̝͚̩̙͈͊̈́̂͊̾͒̈́̉̌̄̂̍̂̈͂̇̐͐͊̒̅͋̎̌̽̂̀̓͋̾͛̓̾͒̀̎̄͌͆̔̿̉̒̀̄̏͊̈̈́̋̅́̈́̍͐̂̔͛̏̇͐̽̅̊͑̀͐̒͌̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̷̢̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͕̘̩͔͔͈̮͍̺͉͇̝̖̦̪͍̥͎̖͕̣̜̺̠̳̩̜̜̘̗̩̼̯͍̝̺̘̪̤̼̫͍̝̝̱͓̹̤͓͙̗̰̗̫̲̤̤̫͔̗̭̘̻̬̪̺̤̻̟̥̦͖̠̦̠͕̜̬̞̪̼̬̝̲̺̹͈̱͕̖̙̩̟͈̟̩̻̰͔͇̩̬̖̘̯̯̙͍̘̻̤͙̮̰̲̳̮̟̣̞̼̯̰̺̦̖̤̙̩͓̺͉͈̯͓̜̖͈̣̱̠̗͇̹͇̺͕͈̯̬̦̫̬̺͎̦̪̦̣̼͍̱̥̱̾̎̐̄̎̒̆͌̏̀͂̏̈͗͑̓̆̀̒̈́̂̈́̐̑͒̇͐̅͑̐͛͌̂̐̀͌̑̏̿́́͗͋̊̑̂͒̈́̓̐̔̆͊̉̿̈͐͂̾͌̈̈́̆́̑͋̋̌̉̃̂̏̃͐̈̿̈́̍͛̀̓́̇̍́̇̽̆̍̽͗͂̀̑̈́͋̓͛̽͆̀̈́́͂̂͆̃̆̓̈́͂̐͊͊́̏̊͊̇̅͑̆̏̃̈̄͆̎͑̀́͒̇̒̽̏̓̊̏͐͗̊̿͆̀̐͂͌̊̌̀̀̓̍̈́̔̔̂͂̃̐͛̉͆̀̔̑̿̈̒̈̓̀̎̾̍́̏̈́̎̌̒́͑̃̓̍̄̏͆̅̓̒̈́͂̋̎̓́́̓̆͆̌̒͗̕͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅx̸̨̡̧̢̨̨̢̡̛̳̜̬̟͙̦͚͈͖̖͇͇͚͙͕̲̬̦͕̮͙͇̙̖̪̬͎̻͓̗͎͍͉͖̥̻̻̥̝̩̝̩͈͈̞̣̪̱̭̹̱̜̬̻͙̖͍̟̻͓̜̳̺͎̟͙̦̹̲̘̼̦͉̲̥̻͖̝̠̖̟̞͔̯͙̜͓͔̗͙̥̥͓̘̫̯̻̠̦͎̘͙̫͕͎̯͑͗̏̂̔͐͑͌̽̈́̇̂̀̐̑̿͊͐̍̃̓̈́͂̓̈́̾̌͊͊̐̈́̿͂͂̿̾̊͊͋́̓̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅṕ̵̡̢̧̢̡̛̼̪̦̜̹͖͕̞̖̬̟̤̯̬̣̙͉̙̬̪̘̞͈̻̺̠̬̻̲̠̞̟̣̎͑́̔͑̓̽͑̋̎͊̈́͐̒̇͒̏̄́̔͋̅̈̓͗̌̍̊̂͊̋̒̆͗̌̽͑̈́̓̉̐̉̍͛̀͊͌̆̓̈́̓̍̾̆̈́͆̎̔̋̃̔̓̾͂͗̄̉͂́̒͌̈́̎͗̇̾̈́̍̓̉̅̈́͑̋̆̍͋̊́̍̀̍̿̓͋̈̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅl̵̡̲̭̮͕̥̠̟̱̫͚̘̣͓̮͈̻͔͉̖̱̣̘͉̗̔̀̋̂̒̈́͌̎͑͆̀̾̌̓͐̑̐̅̃̎͑̓̔̉͒̋̈́̄͊͐͂̂̋́̈́̃͗̾̓̏̋̽͐̄̒̊̊̆̊̅̔̉́͌̑́̑͛̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͠a̸̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̠̝͙͔̰̞̟͎̙̯̳͍͔͚̩̤͉̠͈̖͎̫̦̤̗̩̝̙̲̤̲̫͙̭̖͖̰̱̠͇̻̱̺̯̝̠̦̱̻̩͓͙̱̗͍͍̲̘̱̗̜̩̭̙̣̹̞̥͎̯̰͍̺̝̙͕͙̣̖̤̘͎̤͕̻̮̭̖̮̹̻͎̳̳̝̻̘͔͓̘̫̬͈̞̜̰͖͕͖͎̗̰̹͎̣̥̹͖͙͇͙̱̲̗̩̠̼̩͔̺̮͓̱̱͚͙̯̰̦̫͉̻̣̼͓͕͕̮̝̠̗̥͓͓̮̭̱͓͖̼̼̖͚͚͔̘͛͛̐͒͗̎̎͐̈́̽͌̅̐̈́̑̀̉̓̈̈́͆̿͐̄̊̈́̈́̑̽̓̿̆́̒͋́͊͋̀͑̌̀̆̾̍̏͒͒̔̉̇͌̈̉͌͛̃̊̽̒̀̐̉̏̽̏̇̊̃̂͗̏̓̄̊̍̌̔̊̍̓́̓̅͊̾͋̾̈́̀̍͒̓̊̾͒́̈́͂͛́̽̐̉́́͌̀̄͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̷̧̧̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̙͚͈̘̙͍͍̜̟̱͍̙̘̘̬͕͔̙̮̟̥̳̯̣̣̦̲̙̻̤̼̲̗̱̪̘̩̬̹̹̺͎͓̻̝͈̤̫̻̝͙͈̬̣̠̩̦͎̰͍̱̟̱̝̳̳̹̹̻̝͈̮̻̟̫̳̦̲͍͇̩͇̫͚͙̻͉͈̯̤͖͚̫̭̮̟̟̘̯͓͕͖̜̮̺͎̰͍͖̼̺̻̺̤̗̩͇̼̼͙̭̹̜̘̼̹̯̣̰̖͔̺̦̟̝͇͇͓̪̯̯̝̫̺̳̻͉̺̤̳̣͚͙̱̖̞̹̤͈̮̳̺̥͍̗͍̩͈̺̗̭͓̪̘̠̖̘͓̜̬̲̠̞͖̹̩͈̙̗̣̭̼̩͍̮̳̯̫̳̱͖̼̮͍̭͇͙͕̦̟̲̺̟̼͈̲͈͚̬̔̈̍̑̉̂̐́͑̃́͋͋̅̃̉̓̿͐̄̊̏̏̐̍̓̑̏̅̔̆̍̅́̽̓̈́̊̔̉͗̓͊̆̏͋̄̇̇̂̿͆͂̈̃̊̄̄̈́̀́͆́͑͑͊̈́̊̒̊͆́̃̆͛̓̋͂̀̂̋̀͗͑̾̄̓̃̾́͂̾͐́͒̈̈́̒͗́̏̿͗̃̉͊͊̈͐͂͘̕̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅå̶̧̡̛̟̯̰̣͈̣͎̱̜̼̗̩̖̣͕̰̖̳̼͇͈͚̩̗͙̞̰̜͖̱͇͚̥̰͉̱͓͈̩̳͈̮̼̋̈́̔̿̑̇̀͐̒̊̄̑̓͑́͂̆̎̓̎̉̈́̑̆͂̈̈͌̈́̏̽̃̄̅͗̈̌̆͛̉̈́̈͗̃̌̑̀̋̎͑̇̈́͒̋̒̅̆͒͆̀͒͂̑́̾͐̇̃͂̂̎̂̋̆̾̈́̆̈͑̆̆́͑͒̊͊̆͒́̃̊̈́̂̀̾̄̀̀́̈́̅̍̓̓̈́̾̇́̌̄̔̄̌̄͋̌̊͛̈͌͐̓̂̓́̎̊̒͑͐͌̎̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅẗ̸̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̻̱͖̲͈̖̳̼̱͖͈̹̰̫̺̦͖̬̩̱͍̦̲͍̬̱̱̫̟͚͎͇̩̙͔͍͎͔͎̲͔͕͕̣̥͉͚͔͍͓͔̺̯̳̟͕͎͇͇̝̒͊͊̅̎͛͆̍͊̃͌̐͌̈́̋̊̔̎̆̈́̅͌͊̾̓̔́̍̌̓͂̓̈̀̔̊̃̄̾̈́͑̉́̈͗̾́͛͂̈́̓̉̄̎̔̂͆̆̎̒̓͗̈́̃̿͊͂̌͛̈́̎̎͂̑̉͊̽̿͑̅́͂̍͛̉̔̈́͂̾̽̈́̂̀̀̐̀̐̎͗̅̂̎̈́͌̃̂̽͗̊̄̀͌̆̐̎̇̄̊̀̔̈́͐͒͒̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅỉ̶̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙͚̭͕͚̺̖͔̣̜̖͕͕̤̲͓͉̗̠̬͖̝̘̪̰̞͚͚̤̙̰͉̝͈̦̞͍̬͓̰̹̜͉͙̤̩͙̻̗͓̖̠̬̋̋̈͗̒̃̄̅̎͆̉͛̐͐͛́͑͂͒̓̓́̆͋̈́́͋͐̅̌̍̄̒̌̓͛̊̅͂̽̋́̽͆̀́͆̉̅͊́̈́͒̔̉̿̔̒̾̋͒̑͒̀́̏͂̂́̈̑̉̂̈͒́̏̔͐̑̍̓͋́̽̽̊̓̈́̅̓̎́̒̽͋̽̈́̇̈̌̐̅͆̾̌̊̓̏̆̆̑̈͐͆̃̊̽̅́̂̽̓͑̓͆͐̔̋͐̓̊́̿́̆̍̆̔̃̿͑̒̉̉̂́̃̎̽͂̅͊̆̇̈́̈́͗̉̏̑̀͒̈̀͐͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅó̷̡̨̨̧̦͍̜̜͕͍̟̠͙̭̮̺̱̹̱̦̮͓͔̦̜̮̲͇̣͉̼̰̻̰̩͍͓̙̘͔̹̺͈̲͇̤̜̪͈͉͓̙̞͙͎̫͙̻̟̙̯͕̤̙̮̲͔͍̝̬̹͉͎͉̫̫̣͈̈́̅́̊̂̍͂̐̂̑̿̒̒́̀̈́̍̎̓̒̈́̽̽̒̓̈́͑̑͑̾̑̉͂͑̆͂̄̓̓̏̉̍͂̅̐̄͌́͘͘̚͝ͅͅn̵̲̲̤̣̓̄̎́̀͒͐̇̐͛͐̌͌̄̓̑̿͂͐̐̓̈́͑͆̀̀́͂̌́̿̒͆̑͊́̊́̔̈́̑͊̀̎͌͊̍͛̍̓̈́̍̈́̄̾̍͌̔͗̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͚̤͎̦̻̬̦̙͖͕͍̫͉̺̝̖̭̬̭̲͍͍̥̪̫̭̪̯̙͖̮̲̣̘̹̹͎̘͍̜͚͚͕̲̜̦̪̞͇͚͖̱͔͇͇̱̬̼̖͓͎̟̼͎̜͖̣͚̥̦͕͇̟̰̬̯̼̫̝̦̱͇͎̞̥̦̰͇̯͚͍͈͚̰̦̗̱̞͙̱̥̘͚̻̗̯̱̻̮͔̹̖̦̠͈͍̠͕͔̙͖̗̲̲͔̮̖͔̹̝̣̼̥͔̹͚͇̦̼̦͈̭̳̖̫͖̞̥̝̗̫̦̞̥͍̙̩͈̻͇̩̣̠̻̹̳̪̩̬̤̟̭͍̻̺̼̤̯̜͈̥̯͓̺̳͖̯̠̣͍̱̦̹͔̺̲͓̩̯̗̝͔͉̪̜̼͕͔̘͓̙͉͕̙͍̭̻̤̳̰̭̹̒̀͛̓͐͋͛̈̑͛͐͛̿̈̀̅̓͊̊̃͌̒̌̋̂͊̈̿̽̉͛̅̓̅̿̓̀̇́̈́̓̔̀̿̒̅̀͊͋̇͒̓̎́̃̍̓͂́̍͊̄̀̓̊́́́̎̐̃̌́̒͋̂̽̅̌͑̋̊͛̓̌̂͒̿̋͊͆̌̑̏̔̇̅̀̄́̎̃̉̔̓͐͆̾̀̀̒̀͐̆̈́̈́̾͒̀̉͑̒̐́͗̆̑̇̿̿̈́̇̎͋͂͗͆͒͑̽͗͌̅̃̈́͌̏͆̈́͗̄͑͋͒̋̒̏̾̽͌͌̊̍̾̎̋̿̈́͐̋̅͗̽̏̃̔͒̂͗̂̈́̒͛̐̍͒̍͋̈́̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅf̵̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̨̛̩̦̦͈̠͖̞͚̲̙͖̭̞̥̭̘̮̪͎̬͖̖̜̱͓̮̭̳̳͎̹̦̙̥̳̪͕̻̫̖͖̱̣̝̫̩̬͍̤̝̤̹̞̥̤̣̰̯͙̦̮̲̰̝͕̹̮͈͉͕̦̲͚̼̳̜̠̥̟̹̝̙͙͓̝͖̘̘͈̖̼̺̞͈̮̼͉̜̘͉̰̞̙͎̱̘̼̳̩̪͉͓̟͚̣̦̱͈̞̟̲̘̬͚̼͉͕̰̙̭͙̥͕͍̣̪̹̜̙̝̙͇̲̜̦̯̟̠͖̗͍̫̝͓̩̘͍̪̣̺̺͕̝̦̬̳̲̖̩͇̤̮̦̘̝̥̫͖̣̤̫͈̫̯͇̘̟̬͙͔̝̞̪̺̮͉̰̤̗̜̱̹̠̹̪̫̲͈̭̭͔͈̫͓͕̳̬̥̤̣͕̬̰̘͖̜̪̹͔͕̩͇͉̻̤̠͔͓̜͆̏̃̀̆͊̈́͐́̑̔̌͂͑͑͋͗̾͂̄͛̓̃̎͑̀̇́͗̇͛̌͂̏̀̓̄̒͒̀̓͐̑̍͂̓̑̓̽̓̇̿͆̉͋̿̋́̋͘͘͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̛̛͍̙̬͚̖͙͈͕̳̹̙͇̳͙͖͙͖͉̤͉̪͇̮͕̬͉͙̩̥̣̠̜͇͙̬͖̲͖̯̮̦̼̠̣̲͖̺̮̦̹̹̝̖̖̻̪̤̣̳̞̙̪͉̘̘̮̰̤͍͎̹͖͉̥̻̯͚͎̠̩͍̺̝̰̦̪̟̙̗̱̥͕̗̬̲͖͉̥̬̘̮͉͕̬̦͚͖̲̭̲͎͇͙̳̝̻͍̮̻͍̗̳̥͕̥͇̙̘̠͙͓̜̮͔̩̮͕̖̮̙̱̰̯̮̠̬̼̯̂̏͐̇̎̋̈́̓̈́͂́͑̂̽̈́̈́̽͌͑̃̏̊̈́̓́͑͂͊͛͐̏̾̋͛̀͗͑͂̄̾̈̿̿́̾͂̀̓̊̀̈́̌̆͗̆͂̐̂̏̃͐͌́́̅͂̂̀̿̌̅̋̀͑͒̓̓̒͌͛͆̒̈͊͛́̈́̽̀͊̂̎̌̈̋̑́̓̓̀̽̒͑̔̅͊̀̀͗̾̅̈́̒̋̑͗́̏͂̏̄̋̍͆̏̒͋̌͌͊͌̑̅̆̐͑͆̇͐̾̽̍̅̑̀̅͂̾̔̑̓̎̿̊̆̍̒̒̾̀̐̓͛͂͌̏͋͂͌̿͂̈́͛̎̐̉͂͊͗̈́͑̋͛̽͗̄̈́͑̎̓̓̈̽͑̿̆̉̋̊̓̈́̐͊̈̋̒̄̈́̇̐̽̾̐̂͋̍̔͌̏̀̈͛̌̈́̊̏͊̂̉̑̏̈́̿̾͂̏̏̂͌̾̓̍̋̒̐̚̕̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅr̶̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̨̡̡̨̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̜͖̹͚̳̹͈̯̖̝̻͙̣͇͍̤̰͈͉̞͙̯̩̜̭̤̤͎̤̭̮̖̺̜̜̝̤̼̰̥̣̩̰̞̪̭̗̣̭͙͉͔̟̱̣͉͈̳̱̹̩͎̥̱͇̠̲̰̰̘̯̳̬̥̦̣͚̻̪̦͙̻̘̗͈̤͍͍̜̭̰̰̯̝̝͚̰͓͕̠̥̦̣̮͔̳̱͙̖̙̦̫̳̦̻̖͖̱͕͙̬̟̳͓̲͙͉̰̪̖̭͙̲̘̖̖̟̗͚̪̫̼̰͍̳̻̗̙̟͖͖̣̟̠̱͙̺̗̠̗̣͍̜͈̜̫̺̞̻̖̰̘͍̺̝͍̺̲̥̭̫̺͍̞̺͎̺̳̖͒̀͂̈̊̐̽́͐͒̌̋̈͆̊͐̏͋̀́̈́̏̾̌̆̔̇̐̀͗̉͋͂̓̂̈́͑͊͆̒̀͐̈́̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̱̣̙͇̳̥͙̥̜͙̘̘̣̜͍͓̠̭̞͓̪̰̼̬̟̭̻̤̭̼̳̲̯̥̰̘̱͚͔̪̳̝͙̠͖̤̞̺̟͈͇̯̳̜̮̮̭̳̬͍̥̟̟̺̳̣̱̦̤͉̦͖̥͙̙͓͖̟̫̰̟̲̝̳̗̝͍̩̗̘͇̱̹͓̦̰͙̠̤̳̗͉̪̩̭͒̋͒̀̅̈͒͂̓̍̀͌̌́̅͋͐̍̔͌̋͋̈́͛͒͋̈̎̎̍̂̓̂͊͒̄͆͌̃̇̌̀̾̇͒̈́̓̍̈́̀̉͐̌̌͂͆́̈́̒͂͗̾̓͆̄͒͌̋̔̀̓̉͊͒͘̚̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̸̡̢̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͓̯̰̬͈̬̼͉̺̬̲͎̯̮͙̜͓̲͍͈̝͓͖̣͔̭̗͇̻̳̗̬̭̬̩͓̹̱̻̠̭̹̠͉̮̭̪͓̫̻̭̥̹̠̩̲͑͑͆̃̂̂͌̈́́̓̽͋͗͒̈́̄͂͋͊̂̂́̍̌̓̽͑͗͒́̈̀̄̔̏̃̎̾̎̉̈̔̇̑͒̃̍͒̈́̓̃̂͗͆̊̾̔́͑̓̆̊̎̈́̈́̀̿͌̀̓͋͑̒͛̾͋̃͊͌̋̒͂̌̐͆̍̾̈̾̄̔͐̎̒̅͒̋̋̈́̓͗͂̂̊̈͐̐́̃̔̄̑̽͛̃̈́̆̆̈́̓́̋́̌̆̇̊̈̂̋̓̿̅̂̓̔̾̏̈́̅̉͑̑̿̉̓͒͑̈́̽̀̍̒̌͗́͌̂́̅̅͂̓̓̍̒̈́̔͆̇̀̿̆̑̌̿̇̎̎̉̉͑̽͊̇̐͋͆̈́̌̐̇͌̓̀̆́̊̑̓̂́͆͆̊̋̎̑̾͑̾̾͂̇̋̑̔̀̊͊̓͒̿̃̀̂͐̋̑̐͆̀̌͋̿̑̃̅̀̅̆̀̒̃͒̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅh̸̨̨̧̡̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛͚̤͖̲͍̼̲̭̭̬̥̻̞̥̖̝̙͚̝̖̗̼̖̫͍̝̹͓̠̹͚͔͙̠̟̳̲̦̥͓̻̥̟̠̘̼̺̟̪͉̰̠̲̩̞̪̻̰̟͙̲̺̙̞̹̲̰͙̯͖͔̻̳̳̼͇̤̤͎͚͖̖͔̱̮͖̩̦͖̠̟͉̙̜̯̖͎̘̼̬̻̟̲̹̝͇̖͇̠̤̯̻͉̼̹̩̥̬͍̳̗̪͔̜̘̤̞̜͈̳̜̠͔̖̪̺̏̏́̔̿̿̉̒̇́͑͒̆̈́̂̽̉̌͐̓͋̊͛̊͑͆̌̅̏̒́͑̐̓́͛̉̃̊̅́̔̔̑̇̈́̈́̌̍̔̉̑͑̀͋̄̑̒̿̀̈̓̉̽͒̿̏̊̓̊̇̊͊̏̒̀̊̏̋̌̓̉͗̽̈́͛͂̊͊̄̓̒͐̄͑̔̂͌̇̇͊͛̑͑͌̿́̊́̄̾̀͑̅̃͆͛͛͑̍̓̿̊̊̾̇͛̀̃͛̊̅͊̓̑̐̌̓̽̂͒͑͐̓͌͌͆̽̆̊̌̈̈́̎͋͊́̑̄́̑́̈́̅̄̍̒̒̌̓̈̈̌͋̒͂͑̓̏͋̆̇̈́̆͑̃̒͗͛̃͋̔͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḙ̶̢̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̣̠̼͖̩̣̰̥̗̝̞̭̺̮̘̣̤̱͓̹͖̖̰̘̞̝̳̣̪͕̮̼͎̳̞͍͕̙͕̣̞̖̮͍̥͙͈͔͇̺̣̜̫̗̼̬͔̮̫͍̺̤͖̰͈̤͓̮̦͉̙̝͉̲̫̻͓͇̼̮̝͉̦̠͙̬̣͓̖̼̬̘͈͇̝̻͙̲̦͕̮͉̝̬̜̜̭̠̮̦͔̜͎̻̳̤̫̘̙̘͔̟͔͙̪̲̥̘͎̖̩̖̜̱̙̪̼͙̥̯̹̼̦̭̝̞̗̘͕̜̞̜̬͇̘̯̮͚̞̰͚͕̠̘̼̝̼̥̣̭̮̼̠̬̮͕͕̦̠̹̥̪͓͖̞̯̲̹̳̹̻̼͖̗̝̙̙̰͈̣̺̲͈͎̙̫̩̥̜͉͇̭͇̜̲̝̤̺̣̗̭͎̮͎̭̤̫̳̘̙͖̭͔̆̄͌̀̈͐͋̅̊͊͆͗͐̍̌̈́̊͒̔̑̽̐̒̃̀̓̂́͒͗̊̄̌͑͌̔͒̓̈́̀̊̌̂̾͛͂͗̀̀̉͌̌̏̇́̌́̎̀͗̍͛̐̓̌͌͋̃̿̍͗̄͑͌̏̂̍͆͋̃̎͋̈́͋̊̏̅͂̌̿̿̊̎͛̾͑̊̒͗́̊̏̊͑̉̎̃̋̈̎̏͐̊͂̉͗̓̆͊̈́̿͑͐̄̄̊̌̽̀̈́̒̍̓̆̔̈́̃̋̑̿̋̊͐̈́̿̈́͛̍̇̈́̃͂̐̈̽͆̽̌̒̃́̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̨̨̢̡̧̡̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̠̘̖̫̗̺̣̦̘͍̪͔͔̜̙̘̹͔͎̖̞͉̬̮̪̲̺̥̦̯̜̮̞͕̰͔̮͙͈̟̻͇̲̗͇̤̲̠͖͔̠͙̤̰͉͕̠͎̘̱̳̯̱͚̭̳̯̤̤̰͉̗̞̗͓͚̫̟̞̖͙̦̖̼̹̦̯̤̱̺͇̩͙̙̯̮̹̼̯͎̻̭̝̬̜̰̳̺͕̲̫̭͔̞̣͖͖̹͎͙͚̱̮̹͖̭͍͖̜̥̜͇̬̟̞͚̘̘̯͎̫̮̗̝͔̈̅͛̍̈́̄̌̏̌́́̂́͛͗̒͌̅̄̀͛̊̐̎̈́̎͗̐̇͂͗̔̇̉̄̓̏̃̎͑͒̑́̏̇̈́́̊̐̒̑̆̔̇͑̂̿́̐̏͂̀͛̉͋̾͗͑̃̂͌̏̓̃́̈̏͆̅̆̆͋̀̅̏͗̏͐̐̈́͌̄̾̿̑͌̒̓͒̂̍̓̽̿̾̈́͂͛̿͑͊̓̀͋̇̑̈́̊̅̅͂̅̏͊̈́̅̂̌̂̓̈́̒͗͊̍̎̇͒̓̍͒́͛̅̓̐͗̓̑̾͗͒̔͐̍̌͗͑̏̐̌̉̆̈́̃͒͑̐͋̄̆̇̅̎͛̓̊͒̃̈́̊̅̏͐͒̄̈́̀̽̃́̋̇̓̀̃̾͌̔͋̄̾̌̃̇̽͂͑̈̾̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̷̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̤̬͍̣̙̯̯̞̥͕̜̙̮̣̗̥̦͍͇̝̦͈̫̦̞̳͙̯̙͖̣̠͓͎̘̥̝̭̙͉̜̤̹̮͍͙̼̲͍͓̤̱̞̼̖̲̦̲̫̙̜̟̱̠͕̲̥͓̱͉̯͚̼̞̣̫̪̻͈̭͍̟͓̘̯̯̪̭̥͚̺̝͉̠̙̤̩̝̼͚͎̟̥͍̟̮͉̘̻̪͉̺͉͇͚͙͎̳͙̜̥͍̱̙̼͕̭̥̜̙̼̙̲̻͚̤̞̰͓̬͔̞̫̪̣̺̞͎̬͓͙̰̟͓̹̰͕̯͚̭̟̞͓͚͉͕̬͎̭̻̤͕̭̦̱̣̞̲̮̜͚̠̖̮͎̱̘̝̺̩͖̥̩͈͈̺̯̦̬͙̻̖̬̭̗͈̼̯͓͇̘͔͙̬̖̼̗̗̬̳̬̟̭̜͓̥͔̥͉̱̩̳̭̮̙̘͙̌̎̇̌́̓͋̀͐́̐̌͛͌̀͒͛̈̿̓̂̑̈̔̇͌́̌͗̈́̀̎̍̾̀̑̃́̑̂͗̐͂̀͊̈́̈́̓̿͂̾̊̓͛̇̑̍̅̾̇͌̂̓͐̓́́̐͂̈́͒͋͗̐͐̏̌̐̔̋̊̈́͊̓̈́̔͗̇́́̔͗̆̽̿̓̋̐̈́͗̇̈̾̔̂́̓́̆͐̌̿̋̿̏̄́̅̃͌̐̿̎̔́̈́͛̔͊̊̃͋̐͑̾͊̌̾̅͑̐̒̋̊̉͌͒̑̋̐͌̒̈́̄͛̔͗̂͌͒͑̓͗̈́̌̈́͊̍͂̿̀̒͑͗̑̑̋̽̔͑̌̿͒͐̒̍͐̂̎͛̏͆̀͛͑͒͊̈́̎̔̽̋̓̌̎̋̓͑́̿̌͆͗͌̿̈̏̔̿͐̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̶̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̟͚̬͈͎̮̰̘̰̙̤̞̤̩͓̥̮̜͍̙͓̥̜͙̻̫̝̜̝̼͎̺̻̦͖̪̳̗̜̱̰̮̙̝̗̖̭̣̮̟͙̯̠̘̩̰̩͎͎̙̥̯̲͕̜̝̝̙̮͙̬̳͉̖̺̫͎͓̙̘̘͎̻̣͍̼̝͍͕̤͓̻̪̣̹̪̰̮̥̜͈͕̙̼̺͖̞̣͎͇̥̪͇̺͍͖͕̙̣͇͓͙̞̘̹̝̳̞̗͙̦͔̪͍͚̪̟̰̬̮̺͔̻̳̹̗͙͕̪̹͖̲̪͍̫̬̺̻̗̪̞͚̘͉̰̟̪̘̳̬̖̟̱̠̟͎̮̗̩͈̼͍̙͖̬̙͕͈̰͖̪͋̉͌́͌̽̍̑̅̅͋͆̆̉̑͒̾̀͊̋́̉̑̎͐̀́̾̓̈͆̽̇̾͛͂̆͗̿̽́͐͆̏̅̍̒̾͛͑̎̅̿͛̂̉̐̄̓́̀̅̈́͒̑̇̌̿͗́̓͑̆̑̿̅̇͗̽̂̔̇́̽̾̀̾́̐̇̊̌̆̏̈́͌̿̀́͗̐̐̈́̋̉̚͘͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅn̶̢̡̨̧̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̤̱͉̗͈̘̫̙̭͇̻̹̙̝̯̪̞͔͓̦̟͈̱̜̦̙̙̗̩̼͕͔̲͚͚̜̲̙͇͖̫͚̞͎̟̞̹͚͙͕̦̣̦̺̺̫̱̪̻̞̝̻̱̰̻͙̫̜̳̬̘̝̩̘̙͙͈̲͍̻͍͎̩̝̟͎̤̬̹͇̫̲̫̣̣̯̻̮̠͇͇̝̞͕̲̯̗͍̟̞̯͇̫̝͚͍̖̤̦̲͖͈̝̙͓̤̙̣̻͍̣̪̪͚͔͙̗̞͔͍̝͇̯̙̠̟̻̹̯̗̞̻̘͈̦̺̙̹̺̬͚̥̝̟̜̳̰̮̼̖̖̤̻̤̜͔͚̗̜͖͇̞̱̯͔̲̣̖͚̟͓̹̦̯̟͔̣̘͓̥̩̮̗͍̜͔̹̗̼͎̰̹̎̽̑̌̈́̑͗̏̎̈́̑̉͋͛̌̀̄̒̓̄͗́̋̌͑̊̈́̀͑͛͆͒̈̎̄̂̽̒̎͛̓͑̈͊̏̉͌͗̄̆̀̑́̃̌̉̔̆̀͑͋̃͒̅͆͆̌̐̔̿̈́̈́̍̐͒͋̓́̅̇̋̾͗̍͌͗̔̍̈́̍͒́̍̿̌̆̉̉̓͛̉̓̂́́̀̈́̀̃͐͑̐̓͗̋̈́̾͊̌̿̈́̅͂́͛̊̌͋͌̓̈́̋̍̋̈͑̈́͊̇̄̿̋̍̀̊̓͒̄̆͑͋̇̽̊̐͑̓͆̎̎̑̋̋̃̈̋͐̆̓̔̓̈́̒̃͊͌̽͐̅̐̾͐̌̀̂̂͊̍̿́̆̏̇͒́̅͂̀̈́͊̂͌̂͛̈́́̊̊͆̀̓̽̎̓͂͂̓̊̉̋̂̇̿̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̢̛̛̛̤̩̤̦̤͎̩̮͖̦̰̹̗̟͚̫̳̼̳̥͕̥̟͈̬͉̺͙͓̓̀̈́̂͛͆̓̃͗̈́̄̏̾̽̄̃̉̌̑̿̔̓̿̆̌͐̃͒͂̓̍̆̿̀̀̇͐̀̈́̿͂̄̃̾̏͌̍̄͊͗̈̋̆̊̊̅̃̄̌͌̋́͐̽́̽̌̏̅̂̃̈́̋͆͛̎̅̀͊̊̽̍̈́̋͒͛̓͑̄̍͊͑͌̈̃̃͛͐̓̓̾̐̆͐̆̄̂͆̃̾͐̎̎̔͊̅̑̀͂̈́̏̂̈͑̑͐́̊̄̓̏̓̓́̃̌̒̀͒͑̈́̂͛̿̒̏̂̎̇̄̓͛̅͂̒̇̀̈́͑̉̿̈́͑͌̑͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅś̸̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̘̺̠̬̯̹̝̹̩͔͆̍̑̈̀͐̄͌̇̿͋̊̄̆͗̀̾̓̑̄͒̅̅̋̐͊̍̿͆̋̋͐̅̏̾̓̀̎̑̌̎̊͌̽̅̄̀̒͂̄͂̀̆́͆̄͐͗̋̏̿̔̏̇̈́̏̒̓̀̈́̆̎̏͊̋͑̑̀̅̈̈̉̒̂̅̍̂͐͆̏͗̓̓̓̃̍̽̈͋͂̃͛̌̍̀̋͛̽̅̈́͆̾̒̀͊̓̾̀́͂̾̓̂͂̈́͊̔̽̾̋͑͑̎̓̐̃̀̔̎̔́͒̌͐͐͐̔̾̽͑̌͑̎̀͐̒͛̀̽̂̏̃̌̌̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ,̷̢̡̢̡̧̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̧̨̨̛͔̭͉̭̟̣̮̣̪̳̘̜͎̫͙̺̖͚͚͈̖̬̱̞͔̗͈͕͓̞̹͙̞͍͕̝̤͍̭̰͎̫̖͔̲̪̲̠̦̺̜͕̫͎̭̭͍̩̠̤̹̪̲̲̞͚̺̤̮̩̳̳͉̫̥̩̲͉̞̩̠͓̹͚̩͖̹͕̤͉̫̤̭̹̜͓̫̞͔̯̟͚͕̜̳̺̹̜͔͍̥̮̳͉̯͙̖͕̻̩͕͉̙͉͇̭͈̳͔͕̼͉̫̥͉̘̗̰̼̮̤̫̮̱̹̰̭̰̮͍̞̪̤͖͓͕̠̟͉̮͈͔̳̺̯͚̞̖̮̥̩̖͂̋̓̋͒͛̋̈́̐͑̈́̏͗̐͗̊͌̈́͋̅̂̏̿̏̍́̌̔̆͒̅̋͆̌̾͐̇̿̋̔́̇̈̈͂͛͑̐̀͐̈́͑̀́̅̾͆̌͒̎́̓̽͗̔̓̀̾͗͒̒̑͛̏́̓̿̀͆̒͌̿̌̿̓̓͌͗͑͌̽̉͐̂̔̂̂̈̿̅̿̋͛̌͊̀̽̅̉̽͐̃͌̌́̑̓̽̍̽̂̃̿̓̔̒̓̌͂͐͑̽̉͑͒̋̃̇̏̎̽͗̃̇̓̍̅̿̆̊̾͊̋͋̃̍͑̾͒̍̚̕͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̧̨̛͎̞͉͈̝̳͚͈͍͓̤̦̙̻̳̳͕͇͖̲̫̞̼͔̤̭̹̦̬͉̩̤͙̝̹̦̖̤͔͚͍̺͙͚̭̮͎̼͙̥̻̞͎̙̞̤͕͂̿̈́́̅̀̉͛̓̉̈́̅̑͌̎̆̎́̋̒̾͆̓͑̂̿͌̐̑̕̕͜͜͝ͅt̸̡̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̧̡̧̡̢̬̥̖͉̱̗͚̗̹͉͍̳̻͕͎͔̻̞͈̺̦͙̼͎͇̼̲͔̭̰͍̱̰̺̖͇̫͓̹̣͓̼͍̦̤͕̲̭̻͖̰̳̥̩̼̲̺͕͚̙̬͔͚͔͇̮̥̞̠̙̟̠͉͕̟͓̬͎͉̹̦̣̩͍̬̗̱̱̘̹̘̺̼̹͖̩̱̗̬͚͚̭͚͍̥̳̝̥̘͇͓͙̹͍̑͋̂͆͊͗͗̍̂̾̉͆͌̀͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̢̢̢̡̛̱͈̲͎̪̦̰͇͖̥̳̣͉̠̞̫̣͎͕̺̤̝̺͓̣͍̆͊̃̾̊̋̈̒͌̎̀̽͐̆̋͋̃́́̃̃͆̐̂̔͆̆̆̇̆̈́͛̂̉̑́̂̓̓̒̏̏̊͒̌̔͂͂̏͌͑̍͑̀̀́̋̉͆̎̒̿̾͛̐͆͊̀̌͐̔̋̌̾̌̍͒̌̋̑̂̈́̊̐̓́̋͋̒̎͘͘̚̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅờ̵̧̨̧̡̡̛̪͖͈̯̲̰͚̝̳͕̮͕̰̯̩̜̼̯͉̣̦̝̘͇̝͎̣͍̫͍̽̃̉͒̆̑̂͗͐̾̓̑͛͛͛͐̃̒͗̉̎̿̒̅̊̾̉́̃̂̓̅̏̊̔̀͆̈́̎̉̾̈́̾̾̅̈̒̉̑̾͛́̽͑̽̍̒̈́̌̈͆͛͛̓͐̈͛͐̾̍͌͂̐͌̓͐͒̐͊̈́̏̍͊̄̔̈́͋̈̆̓̓̌̂̾̈͋̈́̀̓̀̂̑̓͗̊̐́̅͂̒̈́͛̉͗̈́̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠,̸̧̧̨̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̢̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̻͚̠̹̳̻̻͔̞͇͔̥̙̙̮͖̖̹̣͙̩̮͈̗͙̤̳̪͔̹̹̗̙̦͎̯̼͖͈̮̤͈̪͕̝̞̺̝͔̮̘̻̺͈͖̗̰̺͓̜̤̟̯̙̩͖̖̺͓̻͍͚͚͇̰͈̞̹̹͉̟͍̞͖͓͉̩͈̝̹̥̻̻̬̦̻̤̯̗͈̼̫̯̦̖̖͖̬̝͙̥̰̫̥̻̥͇̦͍̹͕͍̗̭͕͚͍̼̮͚͔͉̫͚̗͙̺͍͔̞̭͉̟̖̤̠͕̠͖̥̪͔̲̣̼͉̼̠̰̟͖̱̩͍͉̯̜͙̙͍̙̩̟͖̟̝͍̹̤͈͕͓̦̯͔̱̘̝̫͔̣͚̦̖̥̻̖͎͖̲̥͙̰̺̮̪̦̲̗̦̠̮͓̘̪̥̣͉̪̯̣̖̤̜̝̱̲̻͈͎̩̠̦͕̱̥̭͍͚̳̼̜̞̯̱̄̂̒̏͂̏̄̂̈͑̾̑̐̐̐̍̋̐̈́͗̑̀̊́͊̎̍̓͑͑̍͑̅͒͒͂̑͂̂̆͑̑̂̑͂̍̈̔̅̌̈̓̈́̂͑͆̎̒̔̌́͑̔̐͂̅̊̎́̾̌̈͛̔̐̀̈́̇̋͑̅̉̈̒̉͌͑̏͋̉̐͋̽̊̽́̈́̂̒̑̍͌̋̋̽̓̃̐̆̍́̇̈̈̀̓̓̆̓̂̂̓̉̊̿̏͋̿̑̈́͌̈́̏̑̋͋͒͂͌̑̀́͆͐͗͐͑̑͛͗͛̿̾̿̓̾̈́͋̎̿̓́̃͊̒̈̌̔̒́͐̃̋̌͂͂̅͒̏̏̀̄̋̿̈̈͗͐̿̅̋͐̈̊̓͋̅̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̹̺̩͔̟̮͇̯̯̞̪̮̠̲̻̝̜̙̥͔͇̺̲̳͙͍̦̯̼̮͍̠̺͈̟͍̖͉̲̥̖̘͉͓͕͍̝̼̣̮̗̳̘̯̫̭̩̤̖̺̖̙̺̥̺͓̗̻̣̠̙̘̙̠͚̺̜͇̯̥͎̼͚̙̰̱̯̜̠͙̟͈̹͙̑͒̈́́̋̈́̀̂̇͐̌̓̌̋̿̈́̉͌͌̅͗̿́͛͋̂͗̌̈̈́̈́͆̀̆̒̒̉̿̄̈́̑͌̅̿̾̐̃̒̽̒̽͆̈́͌́̃̍̓͐̽͊̂̈́̂̏͌͐͊̑͑͌̏̈́̀̔͑̏̂̔́́̓̃̈́̎̾̑͑̿̈́͌̆͆̾̓̏̑͊̎́̃͒̐̒̈́̈́̔͐́̎̓̾̔͐̑̄̈́̄̋̎̄̉͛͑̓̋͂̄̊̓̈̍͑͑̇̓̑̈̿͒̐̆̔̎͋̀̓̔̎͗͛͊̋́̈̅̊͑̽́́͂̎͗̄͛͐̉̅͆̐̉̉̋̒̄͑̽͒́̌̃͐̃̃̅̊̈̃̒̊̓̈̾̈́̈́̎̃̉̓̆͗̄͂̍̆͐͗̽̈́͐̓̈́̄̌͌̒̊̍̽̓̅̍͌̓̋̋̓͗̓̓́͛̍̊͐̿̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝a̷̢̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͔̩̫͎͇͓̻̯̜̜̮͔̬̙̫̙͎͕̮̤͚̦͓͕̮̠̫̮̗̙͔̗̟̜̰̥̞̟̼͕̬̤̗̪͍̗̼͈̼̮̫̭͚̖̘̜̰̹̯̺̩̗̞͚͎̘̼͖̜͈͖̮̟̺̺͇͚͈͕̼̣͕͔̯̝̲̫̠̘̞̝̦͙͉̘̥̭̬̘̘̲̬̲̱̮͕͙͚̖͈̲͚̻͖͕̻̫̮͉͎̲̱͎̮̹̭̬͉̭̤̯͇̮̣̘͓͚̞̠̮̮̳̭̫͙͙̟̝͍̟̤̞̱̻̘͍̹̯̭̝̩̥͖̖̞̣̣̫͙̫̬̖͛̅͌̀́̂̑̈́̈̂̓͑̽̾̒̿́̓̾͂͊͋͌̽̓̂̑̊͛̈́̈́͐͑̆͊̈́̇̈̐͑̿͐̒͒͆̔̆̄̂͐̒͑̀̿́̐͛̾̄̓̉̈́̄̃̂́́̈́̿̉́̽͗͑͛͒̃͑̈́͛̈͂̊̏́͌̊̈̈͂̃̿̾̂́̀̓͆̉̉̄̋̅̈̈́́̿̑̄̍̔̒̒̎̆̓́̆̆̐͗͐̊̎̊̌̌̏̆̋̈͑̌́̇̏̈́͆͆̌́͋̊̅̀̔̐̒͒̇͊̏̊̿̅̋̽̓͒́̏͋̿̒̈̽̒̉͒̒̓̔̈́̉͌͆̿͌͑̇̽̀͒͐͗̃͌̋̊́͑́̍̾̃̍̅̒̂̎̋̑͌̀̉̀͛̅̅̿̑̋̈̀́̋̂̔̈́̾͌̇͑̽̉͑̇̍̓̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̴̢̨̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̫͖̟̙̻̩̺̯̲̼͉̲̣͎͖̘͓̹̣̯̗̺͈͕̺̥͔̟̼̙̥͈̺̼̜̠̖̝̖̞͈̦̝̻͔̯͖̲̻͚̲͍̤̠̞̺̝̖͓̮͕͍͈͖̩͈͖̱̹̲̝͓̮͇̠̖̟̥̲̫̱̭̣͇̪̠̠̻̟͉͙̬̯̖̹̘̺̞̤̺̥̥̘̟̰̩̖͓̳̺̭̩̯͚̯̦̻͙̺̯̭͙͚̹̲̘̖̰̣̖̻̻̙͎̘̝̻̜̘͎̣̜̳͇̹̗̠̰͙̤̼͎̫̭̰͓̝͍͚̝̦̖̜̺͚͙̮̬͔̝̺̰̩͕̦̰͕͇̯͈͇̥͊͐̏̔̽̿̓͆̂̂͊͗̄͐̂͂͆̔̓̈̇͋́̾̓̃̿̽̇̈́̏̈́͆̽̀̏̐͋̇̑̽͊́͊̌͂̂͂̽͂̈́̀͋̉̓̎́̃̔̍̌̒̒̈̿̐̔͌͐̉͐͆̒̆̒̐͑̂̈́̏͌̎̀͗͆͛̽͆̈̓̾̐̾̐̈́͐̀̎̈̒̐̅͂̌̈͌̅̈́̀̀͑̽̎͂̀͊̔͑̈́̇͋͆̂͆̏̾̇͋̏̀́̍͋͐͗̒͑̂̇͌̀͊̓̌́̂̊̀͊̐̔̽̃͂̿̍́̑̑͛̏̕̚͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅḑ̷̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̡̢̧̡̢̡̡̧̛̛̛̝͚̻̬͎̼͚͇͇̭̞̬̳͈̦̗̦̭̮͚̙͉͈͙͓͕̱̦̹̙͔̺̥͈͕̙̯̳͎̤̫͙̖̻̰͙͉͔̭͉̻̤̲̖̟͍͖̮̼̭̺̯̰̖̘͎̲͉̦͖̲͎̮͙̬̬̻̪̣̦̩̤̬̠͈̻̳̲͈͙̜̥͕͖̥̳̬͇̮̤͉̫͔͓̳̣͈͚̦͖̤̻̼̲̞͙͈̪̻͙̪̦̙̣̰̖̗͈̳̺̘͚̬͖̼͍͓͔̱̳͙̜̻̭͕̠̗̤̺̥̝̪͓̠̳͙̪̳͈̮͇̼̦̥͉̥͇̞̬͔̭͑́̈̽̑̋͌̆̀͂͌̀̋͂͐̾̀͐̅̾̆̎̓̿̋͑̆̓̊͆͒̔̍̓̉̓͌̈́̎̏̅͊̓̔̆̈̔̌̊͋͒͂̄̈͑̈́̈́̔̄́̒́́̆̄̓̈́̔̊͊̈́̃̂̀̒̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̧̡̨̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̬͇̟͍̠͖̭̤̙̪̰̼͇̘̖͖͎̼͖͇͎͎̦̮̭͙͕̫̭͙͙͍̩̺̮̼̪̪͎̪̳̮͙̻͚̤̟̫̟͔̼̪̣̦̺͍̭̩̠̻̠͚͔̮͕͕̹̜̘͕͍͎̠̣̹͉̖̭̜̯̘̙͕̞̥͉̤͕̭̳̺̰͉̪̪͉͕̦̞͈̼͇̦̻͇̹̘̺̮͇̻̗̫̳̥̬͎̭̹͔̮̮̘͈̠̗̺̦̱̳̺̤̘͈̼͎̗̞̭̬̳̩̟̫̳͖̪͇͖͈͙̟͓̼̱̬̗͙̮̟̻̝̹̯͕̖̹̹̙̳̟̖͎̥̰̯͎̭̮̗͍̙̖̞̰͖͖͙̪̳̰͔̣̙̰̜̝̖͙̦̪̗̣̮̲̠̗͚̣͖̹̺̘̻̯͙̂̒̏́́̀̇̈́͆̃̂͗͗͗͊̐͛̐͋̉͌͆͋̔͊̈́͆͒͂̉̅̾͊͑̓̍̑̍̂̈́̈́̾̋̽̐̊͗̏̈́̄̾̈́̀̽̌̄͒̈́͛̑́̍̂̈̇̑̀̒́̂̋̋̈́͆̈́̓͌̃̏̏̾͊̒̾̆̓̈́̐͋͊͌̀̔̏̍̊̔̔̐̍́͑̂̓͛͊͂̈́͗͑͂͗͗͛̽͌̏̐̎̚̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̸̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͎̫͕͈̺̥͓̙̙̫̻̤̹̫̣̖̙̟͈̹͈̬̺̜͚̳̬̥͉̜̺̪͉̻͙̗̩͍̹͉͎̮͉̺͍̟̰̣̣͎͓̖̣̤̞̟̲̦̜̫̩̬̻͇͍̟̞͎̖̯̬͉̞͓̼̜̗̘̖̙̳͙͈͔̪̦͎̦̫̰͙̹͇̯̩̙͖̺͕͔̹̤̞̟͈̲̯̰͇̫̞͛̋̊͆̔̅̔̐͆̈́͒̒̆̊̍̉̉̽̆̄̅̐̇̃̾͒̓͒̈́̐̑̔͑̂̾̎͒͋̀̌̔͒̓̾̆͛͂̄̆̐͂̑̈̊̔͒̓͋̂̄̋́͒̅̑̍͊̓̾͂̈́̀̏͛̃̀́̍̔̌̈́̈́͒̅̔̔̀̇̈́̎͊̌́́̉̃͗̅́̍̿̔͗̈͑͌̄̎̏̌͂̏̈́͑͋͛͋̈́͑̅͛̇̾̍͐̊͒̍͌͆͒͊̅̇̔͆͒̿̔̅͋̂̏̓̇̾̇̓̿̒͗͌̀̆̏̿̉͒͒͗̈̅͐̾͆̊̄̀͂̽͑̆̂̎̄̇̊̓͒̒̍̾̾̽̂͛̎̿̾̐̓́̀̎͗̿͛̈́͋̈́́̐̌̔͛̃̆̐͗͗͑̉̇͗͑̋̔͑̀̅̔̋̇̀̾̂͊͛͛̃́̈́͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅh̵̡̢̡̢̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̺̩̰̪̣̱͕̙̬̹̺̖͙̠͓̰̭̻͙͓̥̥̯̝̬̩̯̖̭̞̮͖͍̞͓̬̮̹̣̰͙̜͖͍̣̮̯̳̠̦͔̥̭̣̭̫̫̗͖̩̺̲̞̠͖͈̗̯͕̰͕̘̲̲͈̹̣̝̟͙̞̱͓̙͉͚̼̳̻̖̲̩̹̭̫̬̭̤̬̜̪͙̠̝̘͖̲̦̫̲͓̓̂̉̓͛̊̄͛͊̽̅̊̀̇̓̏̉̉̈̿̔͐̾̿̌̀̆̈̿́͐̓̔̔̓̌̔̽̀̉̅̾͑̉̀̈́̍̈́̓̃̈́͂̎̾̓͑̋̓͊͑̀́͛͐̑̅̿̌̿́̉͂̂̑̆̄̑̏̇̍̎͌̓̂͋͋͊̈̔͌́̌̇̈́̑́͑̋̿̑̄̑̔̽̂̃͂̑͑̎̓̄́͌̓̌̽̀͗̓̀͒̈́́̐̊͆̐̾͑̀́̎̌͋̑̆̄̒͒̅̀̍͒̂̈́̏̓͋̾̇̎̋͛̑̔̓̏̔͛͐̌̓̏͐̇́̿̊̒́̈́̋̽̾̆͗̍͆́͑̓̈́̍͌̇͆̂̊̓̈́͒̈́͌̑̾̐̀̌̀̌́̊̒̉̄͌͋́͌́̿̋͂̆̾͊͊̉͐̑̌̊̏́̉͊̈́̈́̇͗̏͑̃͂̓͆̈́̇͋̆̃̂̏́͂̍͛̃̍̐̃̎̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅȧ̶̡̢̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͖̝͕͙̻̥͖̥͙͍͈͙͖̞̭̞̙͕͕̪̺̘̯͔̟̝͖̤̙̳̪͔͍̠̜̳̘̭̜̻̣̹̬̜̠̭̩̱͎̙̟̟̜̳̠͍̫̙̲̼̗̗̝̗̩̰̬̰̗̳̹̜̖̦̪̰̾̌̊̾̽̒͊̒́͊̃̔̀͑̉̈̒̊͐̌̃̇̾́̑̇̓̾̉̃̔̉̿͑͒́̍̽͂́̀͗̓̉̔͋͊́̍͆̌͗̔̂̋̀̇͋͂̓̒́̍̃̈́̓́̾̑̎̐̎̃̾̃̃͌͊̓͌̅̐͛̐͛̌͂̅̓̇̃̓͂̾͊̂̇̊̒́̇͛̀̀͆̅͐̓̑͂̅̒̌̎͊̿̅̾́̈́̽́̽͂̊͛̉̐̀́́̆͑͋̈́́͋̓̓̒̏́͑̋̂̌̃͌̐͆̒̒̓̉̎̉̋́̒̐͛̀̎́̆̀̇͌̈̋̀̾͐̿̈́̍͛͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅţ̵̧̡̢̡̧̧̢̨̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̨̧̛̛̛̛͚̯̭̲̞̟̝͎͔͔͔͕̜̪͕͇̤̟̗̤̻̞̰͕͍̫̰̲̖̘̬̟̳̗̱̘͎͉̬̲̺̖͉͉̣̫̘̙̳̱̼͈͉͉͕̣͕̣̯̞̝̬̙͉͍̠͍͎̺̦̦̹̝̣̫͉̯͙͚͖̳͍̖̠̗͙̖̭͙̣̥̟̩̞͚̲̘̻̼͓̣͔̪̯͚̩͕̼̝̞͎̥̪͚̟̩̺̬̲͈̤̩̞̟̰̩͚̹̟̥̟̮͚͔̠͎̝̙͎̤̖̭̲̳͇͖̱͈̮̝̩̣̭̬̥̜̻͍̳͙̻̻̗͖͉̫͖̜̹͙̬͉̥̤̗͔̝̙͎̜̗͙͐̆̋̏̋̒̇̓̋̀͂̑̎́̈́͒̈́̿̆͗͌́̏̿͂͗̉̎̑̐̔͛̉̃͐́̀̈̽͒̄̃̽̀̄̾̐͑́̋̊̿͒̈́͗̔͆̀̂̊́̅̊̈́̎̓̎̊̎̓̎̈́̋͒͒͂̽̏̎͋̅͊̐͛̿̃̔́̈́͋̐͒̓͑͂͂̏̑̃̉̌͂̉̂͛̂̄̒̉͐̇͒͌͂̓́͊̓̔̂́̇͊̓͐͑͑̃̐̿͌̂̇̑̐͊̀̀̉̈̍͋̂̽̐͋̆̏͑̔̐̿̃̏̔̿̓̉͐́̑̽̓̿͛̿̀̿̾͂̉̽̅́́̿̃͊̏̍̒̂͆̑̒̔̓̀͂̓̎͗̔̈̉̆͊̈̒̾̎̒͌͗̽̊͆̂͂̇̈́̌͌̉̀́̀͂̈́̃́̉̅̇̉̒̋̈͗͋͒̒̔̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̨̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̗̜̖̱͓͚̖̝̰̰͉͎̭͈̭͔̞̖̼̻̲͈̞͖͓̰͈̦̩̹͖̲͙̞̦̥͉̱̟͈̯̰̬͈̹͓̼̳͍̹̗͍͈̆̈́́̏̏͂̉̋̏͛̽̅̈́̇̃̏͐̄̀̑́̿͌̑͆͆̄́̂̈͆̎̒̉̊͐͗̋͑̑͌̈́͗͐̾̂͂̊̿̌͂͐͆͊̋̽̽͐̉̓͛̿̈́͛̉͛̐̽̈̅͐͆̎͊̃̍̈́͊̿̅́̈́̎͛̒̀̃́̈̓̈̀͂̏͒̀̌́́̈́̍̊̐͛͐͐͛̿̆̿̀̂̑͐͛̇̎͗̌͂̆͊̍́͑̇͒̐̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝w̴̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̞̥̘͙̝̻͙͕̦̤̰͙̱̠̲̥͇͔̻͔͇͔͔̖̥̠̬͔̥͈̼͔̼̮̹̭͉̼̩̤̩̲̰͚̫̣̝̱̻̰̞̞͎͎̪͓͉̖̲̲̣̗̤̘̥̱̯̞͓̲̻̰͔͉̹̺̮͕͕̙̖̜̜̱̯̼͔͇͓̙͚̝̯̞̱̬̬̹͍͎̻͙̫̫͈̜̗̬̞̜̟̜̫̹̼̟͈̖͈̰͖̝̙̮̬̰̱̜̯̝̯̘̬͈̣̟̯̯̝̼̣̘̫̞̯͕̯̹͉̙̖̘̰̞̝̯͉͎͚̫̱̹̪̤͇̮̲͙̣͕̜̠̱̫͍̞̝̜͍̲̮͓̱̯̲̖͖͕̠̤̩̣͇̙͓̱̻̱͇̞͎̮̙̪̖̠̤̣̝̞̥̻̠͕͓͇͔̯̜̣͇̹̪̩̬͈̫̤̠͉̳̲̜̞̬͎̮̯̲͖̞̙̲̯̬̳̰͚̘͌̅͒͋̄͑̅̎̀̿͋͑̊̀̀̎̔̇̽̉͌̎̆̈́̄̔̉͑̉̂̄͊̈́̍̈́͌͑̒͛̅̋̀̎̅̓̅̂̑̍̅͌̎̾̐̊̑̆̍͐̔͂͋̐̂̃́͛͋̿̃̾̽̔͒͂̊̽͊̆̏̋͛̓̈͋̔̈́͛̄̈́͋͌̿̈́̀́͊̂̑̑͗͆̊͑̃͂́̈̋̃͐̈́́̊̓̅̋͘̚͘̚͘̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅą̸̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̛̛̥͓̹̟̻͙̼̟̤͖̭̥̺̪̹͍̗͖̹̰̙̺̣̜̪͉̖͙̞͉̙͓̬̙̙͖͈̦̬̯̝͓̖̝̲̪͍̪͓͉̪̰̤͚̖̙̫͙͍̫̲̼͇̞͍̲̭̪̱̗̟͚̘̼̖͕̜̺̝̩̝͍̜̠̞̞̻̱̫̦̙̞̳͚͖̼̻̲̟̮̻̬͇̬̪͖̭͎̤͖̣̰̭̬̺̱͍̰̺̼̩̳̫̙͙̙̜̮̹̬̼̪̟̰̲̣̭̬̹̞̺̲̫̥̏͊̉̈́̃̅̓̿͌̃̈́̉̋͊̑̏̀͐̂́̆̄̒̃͋̀̄͑̂̈́̐̏̐͒̽̓̊̈́̽̋̄̀̉̎̏̑̿̓̈́̇̄̀̽̎͛͑͆̅̄͂̇̈̑̈́͒̌̾̎̓̄͒́̇͛̉͒͆͘̚̚͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅs̶̡̧̧̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̪̦͚̖̯̟̞͎̘̺͚̮̣̗͚̣͙̼̥̻̞̜̳͇͉̠͇̼̟̞̰̠̤̟̠͓̤̺̪͖̬̭̱̥͔̮̜̟͇̯̭̭̱̠͙̣̗̠͙̰̹̮͕̠͖̦̪̲̣̟̳̪̠̪̯̙̙̝͙̬͎̟̦̤̳̰͉̭͕̯̼͎̯͚̺̜͔̼͎̖̞̮̭̟͈͎͚̩̙͕̫̲̥̙̬̣̳͕̤̪̤̲̭͇̦̝̘͎͖̖͖̳̞̞̬̰͕̭̰̣̪̪̮̭̠͙̪̙̰̣̩̤̥̭̘͈͇͕̠͉̣̹̩̼͓̝̭̻̤̞̣̤̳̮̦̳̥̞̦̥̯̝͎̮̰͖̮͉͈̼͔̾̌̾̍̾͛͗̋̀̾̎̒̋͑̇̾͌̍̊͂͗͂̈́̐͂̅̍̒͆̄͂͗̆̋́̑́̀̑̓́̊̈́̄̄̒̐̀͌̓̂̄̿̅̂̔̈́̇̓̈͑͐́̂̏͂͂̀̆̉̒͐͑̌̀̄̑͛̌͂̀̓́̌̾́̊̆̍̇͑̒̾͂̅̊̈́͛̅͋̇̈́̈́͗͒̆̂̂̔̒̇̈̀͒̇̀̈́̒̑͑̀̂̆͐̀͆̽͊̈́̒̏̃̆͊̔̀̇͆͌̔̽̋̅̊̋̀̌̒́̂̇̔̌͌͑̈́͛̀͗͊͐́̆̄̿͆̂́̏̏͋̄͂̇̂̑͆͂́̉̈́͐̌̽̀̈́̒̑̊̓̽̑͑͊̈́̾͌̏̽̔̃̄̈̽̆̉̑̈́͛͂̅̓̌̉͌͐͊̄̂͋̓̀̇̋̀͐͆̍͋͗̔̽͋̔͛̉͛̃̇̾̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅn̵̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̡̨̢̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̖̭̦̣̠̙̝̫͔̻̤̜̜͇̼͙̮̥͙͕͓̰͈̤̳͇̞͉̺͈͇͓͓̲̩̘̝̣͕̤͔̫̠͔̮͈͔͉̟͎͕̜̹̰̰̞̣̺̤͍͎͇̳͖̯̲̗̞͉̯̳͍̥̳̦̩͔̭̱̗͈̞̦͎̤͙͙̦̤͍̭̳̱͇̟̝̤̝̞̯̗̳̩͉̖̠͇̻̯̠̹̥͙͕̯̫͕̞̠͚̺̖̲͎͔͇̺̮̙̳̝̥͍̗̭̭̹̪͇̹̘̖̗̬̼̣͎͉͕̬̻͇̭̣̮̝̲͎͓͙͈̬͖̗̻͇͉̪̳̭̝͇͍̯͈̻̳̖̜̖̭̼̫͖͓͙͍̗̙̪̱̖̼̞̖̺̲̘͎̼̼̮̦͍̞̝̜͒̂̓̓̐̄̈́͂͌̋̓̄́̃͗̿̈̃̌̎̇̂̒͂̑͑̏́̂̋̀̏̔̀̓̌͒͌̔̒̎̂̇̈́̈́̏̿̀͗͒̆̋̑͒̂̎̃̈́̃͗̅̌͒̓̄̔͆̎͂̽̉̽̊̾͑̅̒͌̌́̃̇͛̓̈̎̏̍̓̅͗̔̐̔̃̀͒̀͑̿͒̚͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÕ̸̧̧̢̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̹̼͇̤̪͕̗̯̳̤̩̙̮̞̬̖̲̺̞̝̲̹̗̹̺̩̤̱̳̰͉͉̠̤̬̪̭̥̯̺̰̮̭͈͙̳̲̥̙̪̜̱̫̥͓̦̮̗͕̣̣͔̮̘̩̤̗͕̞̻̲̫͚͓̤̘̖͈͍̟͈͎̻̘̱̹̗͉̞̤̖̜̩͎͔̬̱̬̤̙̯̳̦̖̰̬͉̞̰͔̤̝̪̲̺͔͂̈́̓̈́̈́̑̿̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅţ̶̡̨̢̡̨̡̛̘̞̻͙̞͎̱̫̼̮̝͚̩̻͔̮̳̞͍̺͕͕̜̬͇͕̤̤̤̰͚̬̪̠͔̗̦̗̠͎͈̲̝̟̜͖̤͕͓̭̪͖̝̼̜͕̬̘̬̘̮̪̮̜̥̖̝̥͎̥̻̪͕͚͙̖̲͍̙̖͕͇̦̖̘̦̰͇̗͍̒̆͑̊̏̎̓͋̈́́͊͂͗̄̓̔̈́̃̈̇͌̓̀́̊̾͑͐͒͊̒͆̀̿̎̽͌̆̀̌̇̒̈́̍̈͒̇̏̎̀͗̎͆̉̅̀̆̆̅̍̍̏̏̈́͛͋͐̊͛̈́́̃̇̈́̃͊̆͐̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̣̬͈͇̫̙̰͍̩͎͓̱̮̹̖͍͙̟̘͍͓̪̜̜͖̘͍̠̫̙̭̠͍̀͊͊̿̒̏̓̓̐̀͋̾͒̑̀̐̆̑͛̑͆͌̂̽͑̍͌͊̐̏̅̀͊͛̎̎̍̄̏́͂̌̒̽͑̓̊̏̌̑̊͋̈̌͑̈́͌͂́̿͑̊͋͗̏͗̀͗͒̿̏̍́̈́̓̈̓̓̎̐̄̔̏̈̈́̆̎̃̊̿͐̐̑͒̌͊͋̈́̅͗̒̊̓̓̏̾͆̆̍̐͐̀̇̄̎̒̔͛̌̆̌̑͐̀̍̒̌̿͊̽̄̏̅͂̇̈̿̀̓̈́͗͒̂̿̈́͐̌́́͂̒̏̾͐͒͗͒̋͑̈̀̎̑́͐̋̈̔̓͐̈́̒̓̋̊͐̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠j̸̡̡̡̧̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͈̰͉͇̹͚̪͎͎̘͇̮̮̻͙̳͙̭̤͖̺̺͈̟͚͈͓̠̠̲̗͖͓͎̪̣̯͚̖̠̲̠̟̳̖̥̙̪̣̥̥̜͙̜͈̤͓͎̩̖̳̦̳̙̤̣̺̗͍̹̟̥̞̹͎̻̳̤͎̺͇̠̩̜͕̜̲̭͙̥̪͓̳̾̇̔̾͋̈́͗̅̅̊͗̊̽͛̒̂̅́͆̂͒̈́͋͂̈͂̐̒̆͒̏̓̔̀̒̈́̓͆̆̽̃͐͋͐̆̀̔̄̈́̇̄̉͂̓̅̇̇̓͒̃͌́̎̏̂̈́̐́͋̽̈́̾̽͛̈́̔͂̌͒̆̓͋̃̓͑̇̈́̀̓͗̃͊̈̌͗̂̆́̑́͐̿̐͋̓́́̒̾̇͌̍̾̀̐͌̀͋̈́̅͐̈̾͛́̐͛̅̀̐͋̏̂́̎̔̂̒̔̿͒̅̉̊͋͆̀͊͋͗͂͌͗̀̊̐̍̏͐̓̍̕̕͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅư̷̢̧̢̨̧̢̨̛̹̘͖̫̘̯̣͇̗̩̲̙̭̹̹͈̞̞͙̼̟͉̞̝͚̳̹̥̼̟̺̝̦̥̙̥̝͔͖̦̝̣̯͎̻͈̠̗̪̝͙̠͉̰͉̟̤̮̟̩̗̝̥̭̩͇̜̟̗̱̮̝̩̞̤͉̽̔̊̊͛͒̂̌̾̍̀̾̐͐͒̀̑̋̍̆́̀̄̏̆͌̏͂͑̅̂̍̄͐̎͒̊͒̓͌̒̋̅̾̎͛̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅṡ̵̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̧̧̨̡̛̛͙͙̻͓͚̫͓̯̺̬̖͖̥̰̜̻̭̳̩̱̜͈͈̣͖̫̞͖̱̲̮̩̥̮̹͚̳̫̯̫̙̤̗̮̜͕͚̺͇͕̻̮̬̤͍̦̣͎̠̩̻̖̘͓̪̲͍̘̞̤̙͔̘̬̪̦̤̬̪̜͔̦͇̱͖͇̟͖̫͔̖̦͉̺̙̘̰͖̯͚̗̖̝̘̳̖͖̯̙̟̥͍̙̗̖̖̻̤̼̲̉̌̂́̾́̿͊͂̾͑͂̊̈̅̀̈́͌̅̈́̌́̀͑́͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̡̨̢̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̮͙͙̳̜̩͕̖̫͖͉̱̪̥͍̪͔̲̣͓̲̭͕̦̝͉̦͕̦͎̬̜̖͔̲̟̰̞̹̭̗̥̖̼̩̣̭̫̳̯̤̫̝̖̗̣̩̗͖̺̦̦̟̺̦͉̘̥̲̫̥͈͎̬͙̠̻̖̮̳͇̥̣͕̻̲̖̻̯̖̝̙͎̜̮̜͈͔̦̮̩͇̩͖͖̩̠̦̗̙̙̟̣͇̼̝̠͔̰̻͕̺͎̹͚̞͔̺͕͔͚̼͙̪̰̝̞͔̯͖̮̟̺̥̖̠̗̟̬̫̙̣͓̩̫͎̜̘͈͉̬̥̪̀͋̾͑͂̄̑̂͒̉̀̽̊̐̑̄̎͂̆́͌͆̐̆̈̇̋̿͑́̾̃̄̅͋͐̾̐͒̂͛̄̆͆̅̾̇̏͌̋͌͗̅̔̏̅̐̊̀̿̐͌̋̽̌̈͂̔͋̍͊̈́̀̇̽̋̀̐͗̋̓́̌́̇̓̈̃͗̔̔̈̋͛̉̿̊̄̏͐͗̍͐̒͌̒͌͊̓̈̌͗͛̽̅̓͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̪̣͔͈̟̣̦̯͇͎͖̻͈̫̬͔̤̜̥̥̙̠̰̭̖̜͈̰̤̠̥̱̠̖͚͖͍͙̞̗̻̝̲̯͓̪̙̘͎̱͚̩̤̺̤͚͖̝̬̙͍͙͈̪͖͔͈͍̭̲͖̠̺͚̙̭̖͇͔̱̫̺̰̲̱͎̗̙̳̬̞̯̪̝̲̫̗̫͙̗͙̳̹͕͕͍͓̝͖̗͍͙̮̰̺̤̙͎̠͉̥̥̱̥̞̪̱̻̲̜̦̦̘͓̦͈̤̱̬̱̲̱̺̩̜̹̥̯͚̣͇̫̬̙̀̋̽̌̓̽̅͊͂̈́̌̀̃͆́̾̿̔̌̔̄̽͌́̽̀̍̾͆̍̅̑́͒̌̑̌̋͒̀̆̌͂͒̑͆̋͗̎̓̌̋̄̏̍̽̇͛̾̑͊̋̃̃̄͊̀̈́̋̂̎͑̓̋̽̉̈́̉̄̆̎̏̀̎̃͐̂̇̅͌͆͊͌͛̓̈́̋͌̇̅̿̊̈́̏̿̍̑̃̄̊̓̒̆͒͑̇̌̽̐̓͐̂́̈́͊͗͒̑͆̓̏̈́̐̎̉̔̈́̑́̊̈́̋̏͛͌̐́͆̍͋̀̅̈́̋̄̂͐͗̊͒̄͐̉̓̾̓̆̌̄̍͘͘͘̚̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅm̴̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛͖̤͍̬͈͕̦͉̹̳̞̙̞̥̻̼̙͈͈̼̼̞͍̤̥͇̙̥͕̹͙̳̹͉̦̰̮̘̯̥̤̝̥̼̠͔͎̯̬̟͖̝̹̜̣̞͔̞͕̮̙͍̼͚͓̺̗̦̳̗͙̖͓̤͚͓̲̭͙̹̰͖̪̗͇͍̬̭̻̲̮̪̰̮̝̗̦͉͇͍͖̺̤̤̜͇̭̰̞̯̽͐̿̒̾̍̓̔̃̔̋͗̾̅̓̀̍͂̃̎̅̌̈́̔̊̿̍̔̒̿̍̽͌̂̃̀̏̀̽̈͛̇̋̈́̀͐̈́͛̓̏̈́̒͌̂̎̈́̆̃̉̾̅͒̃̓̈́̋̔̀̀͛̇̇̏͆̔̔̈́͊̄̋̽̅͛̑̍̓̃͋̋̽͛͊͑̉̐͛̈͛̽̊̑̈́̈́͌͋͋͑̈́̿͆͒̇̓͐͊̇̒̅́̽̍́̇̈́̿̉͒̀̒͊̇̈́͒̓͑͒̈́̊̇́͛̀͋̊̒̐͛̈́̋͐̋̅̈͑̓́̓̀́̔̀̿͐̾̎̓́̀̔̐̏̊̽̀̒̃̄͒̀̌̃̑̓̾̉̋̆͛̐̎̏̿̒̎͗̃̉̊̐̔͐̎͐͋́̾͋̀͋́͑̂͊̓͊̾́̑̍̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅý̶̨̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̧̛̛̝͙̪̱̦̭̦̩̜̰͎̫̜̘̯͚̙̝͍̩̺̦͓͇̭͓͈̥̭̙̱̯̻̪͚̼̯͍͖̣̻͓̲͓͉̺̦̼̗͓̺̦͔͉̳̳̟̘̤̋̅̀̆͊̂̌̿̆̐̒͂̒͋̈́̓͑̿̐̿͐̋͂̂̓̓̔̃͑͋̋͐̈́̿̓͒̄̎̅̋̂́̂̎̅̎̀̈́̎͋̍́̐̔͑̾̌̒̔̈̈̒̓̈́͛͗͑̀̅͋̉̆̀͌̐͂͛̇̈́̏͛̅̽̀͋́̊͗́̋̇͒̋̒̎̈́͑̐̊̋͛̒͗̅͐̂͛̑̀̄̀̐̿͌͊̈́̆̔̔̃͒̔̔̕͘̚͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̧̛̝̠̠̜̙̳͖̺͙̦̮̙̽̈́͋̈̑̾̾̀̔̄̍̀́̍̀́̐̌̐͒͌̇͑̀̓̈͆̐̀̈́̋̍̀̃̈̋̀̈́̋̽̅̀̓̉̇͗͋̽͒̆̾́̓̂̾̓͂̍̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝d̵̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̧̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̨̧̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̮̣̘͙͉̼̘̜̝͍̜̠̺̗̲̮̭̗̙͔̠̳͙͎̻̯͓͉̰̫͇͙͉̬̰̥̫͙͍͙̺̥͉̙͚͚̘̙̤̟̭͕̞̭̙̪̮̘̳̠͈̗̲͖̣̻̳̰͔̠̤̫̟͚̮̮̮̺̣̣͔̯̪͎͍͎͍̜̞̳̺̗̖͓͙̮̣̗̣̻̤͖͉͙͈̹͔̻͇̻̼͕̻͈̹̖̹̻̻̠̺̱̭̬̝͇̜̖̰͙̘̥͈̳̬̦͕̣͓̝̞̘̺̮̰͔͈̝̗̤̦̱̗̺͍͙̹̣̗̤͙̰͓̱̪̫͖̱̼̗̱͕̠̫̩̩̺̞̲̝̭̪̝̱̜̫̞̪͖̰̼̺̲͇̩̭̩̼̖͚̰̦̜͙̬̫̔̾͊̓͊͗͑͌̋̔̔̅̓̊̂̒̄̇̆͆̎̀́͑̈́̎͒̄̿͐̾̈́̍͗̇̀̌̃͑̽͛͆̓̿̓̇͌̀̒̓̀̈́̀͒̈́̔̀̆̑̾̿̄͛̀͒̈́̆͊͐̾̄͒̉̔̾̈́̓͗̈́̌̓͑̅̈̒̓̿̓̀͑͊̒͋̂̌͛̓͂͊̃̂̉̃̓͆͐̑́́̂̐̽́̀̊́̐́̇̆̈́̓̊͗̌̐̀̃̐̾̂͗̀̊̀̊̽̒̃̅͗̎̈́̾͂͊̾̅̑̏̒̑̈̈́͆̽͌̈́̑̔̅̋̑͋̍̀͐͌̆̏̏̄̃́͌̉͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḙ̸̢̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̘̦̜̰͓̦̲̝̭̹͚̦̬̗̯͖̩͓̬̳͚̼̯̘̬̘̺̪̘̘̠͓̥̬̺͊̏̓͆͂̓͐́̂̈̉̈́̓̾̓̅̀͂́̀̉̾͒́͂̄̑̈̈́͊̀́̿̒̈͂̓͑̿̈́̓̈́̈́͂̿̈́͐̍̀̉͂͒̊̑͒̂́̒͑̆̔̿͐̉̅́́̇̇̌͊͗̉̓̕̕͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅţ̶̧̢̛̛̛̛͕̠̤̙͔͚̼̘̪͕͎̗̮̭͓̞̘̻̖̗̺͐͛͆̓͗̏͆̃́̒̓͗̍̄̑̆̎̇̌̈́͒̔̍͂̓̉̈̏̀͋̐̓̿̊̎̓̿̀̽̇̉̑̍̂̂̓͑̑̉̊̓̾̾͂̃̐̾́́̊́̈́̔̂̃̐̑͑̈͑̆͑̅͗͋̊̅̎́̀͋̒̓̀͛͋̒͂͆͐̀͂́́̌̔̌̆̎̏́̓̈́͊̓́̅͗̾͂͑̋̋͛̅͒̆̊̑̂́̿͆͒̽̑̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅȩ̵̢̢̨̢̡̨̡̢̡̢̢̛̘̻̘̬̺̪̜̟̜̜̘̼͍̣̳̙̪̼̰͎͈̗̠̱̟̙̬̰̲̜͕̮͖̳̘͔͇̫̳̱̼͈̱͚̼̗͖͚̠̯̫̜̝̭͚̤̣̹̳͙̹̰͕͇͈̺̯͙̯̺͙̫̣͙̦̞͎̫̖̲̹̺̬̰̰͈̥͈͚͇̯̘̪̥͇̪̹̥̎̈͑̄̃̾̅̎͊̋̀̏͂̽̈̇̏́̌̓̈̊̈̀̔̀̑̍̈͋̃̈́͑̾̆̃͒́̽̔̄͆̒͊̀́͋͒̏̆̽́̔̈͋̅̐͊͆̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̴̢̡̧̧̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̛̭͚͎͇̼̣̞̳̱͓̤̞̰̠̺̤̟̹̭̖̤̯̭̪̻̯̟͖̘̞͎͔̠̙̭̹̩̘͚͔̞̪͎̩̩̱̙̮̩̱̘̞̠͙̰̬̫͇͖̼̗̣̮̝̜͖͍̺̳̞͉̻͈̞͙̳̣͈̩̹̭̼͍̪̱͉͇̬̺̠̗̜͓̖̫̺͔̙͚̙̮̘̘̳̮̝͉̘̠̹̰̬͍̼͍̙̦̠̥̬̪̦̱̪͚͓̫͎̖͕̠̖͚͙̞̞̱͇̙͈͇̟̤̹͙̲͊̈́̂̈́̓̈̉̓̉̐͛̈̑͊͆̊̈́̍̂̑̒͑̒͋̆̔͂̈̏͊̇͑̽͊̀̿͒̒̾͋͗̐͊̓̿̓̓̅̑̑̏͋̾͒̋̀̍̒̋͊̈́̈́̾͐̃̄̽̃́̀͛̒̿͗͛̿̔̂̔̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̴̨̨̨̢̧̨̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͖̭̙̹̲̗̺̻̣̳͇͉̣̤̣͓̹̱̦̰̥̮̗̙̯͖̼̱̞͕̲̼͍̰̹̳̻͍̻̺͎͎̹̻͇͎̪̣̫̰̜̮̲̱̥̬̙͖̙̤̭̞̣̘̪͓̞͖̬̹̙̜̙̥͈̲̺̯̗̰̪̭͉͈̗͍̥͕̬̩̠̖̬̩͍̳̞̮̪̖̯̳̙̮̤̭̬͖̯̮̱͖̖͎̩̘̘̥̻̞̜̠̜͚̦͎͎͉̰͈̪̹̹͇̳̟͓̳̞̞̭͙͇̗̳̞̪͙̟̭̦̺̣̘̦͔̟̭̭̤̣̼͚͕̤̹̥̞̱̮̟̥̻̦̜͔̪̰̘̩̣̩̮̖̪͈̦̬̲̳͕̟̗̉͆̂̔͂̊̏̽͋͋͋̆͂̉̏͋̆̎͗̔̆͊͛̓͊̂͂́̀͊̄̇͆̈̀͆̈̔́͊͑͛͌͑̆̔̐̈́͛̽́̉̈́̊̑̐̄͗͋͑͐̍̓̀͊̈́̑̌̍̐̌̐̀̀͋́̎̇̐͂̈̋̑͊̅͗̃͌͌̎̈́̌́́̌͆͛̈̈́̏̈̈̂͒̽̓̈́̈́̉̍͊̈́̈̒͆̆̽̓̀̐͗́́͑̓̔͆̈́̀͆̔̎̅́̈̇́̍̍̒̌̍̔͑̀̃̆͊̅͐̄̐̎̈́͌̂̄̊̓̄̓̓̅͆̈́̾͊̈̇͂̾̐̇͋͌̔͂̃̌̉͗̈́͂̐̈́͋̀͗̆̽̃͛̓́̎̊̾͑͊͐̃̈́͗͊͐͛͗͒̍͌͆̂́̀̍́͒̅̍̔̅̊̑̽̋͋̓̏͛̂̇̄̃͌̇̄̾͐̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕͘͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅȉ̷̧̧̨̧̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̧̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͕̪̬̺͈̣͎̠̬̪̪̻̗̙̝͎̦̯̥̳̖̞̰̦̙̯̫̟̻̭̗͓̩̰̱̝̥̺͇̗̤̣̘̘͇̳͓̲̥̼͕͓̯͙̮̩̦̞̦͍̣̙̝̥̯̬̝̮̠̣͓̞͇͈͙͓̥̪̞͍̦̺̺̰̣̭͈̼̝̥̪̠̖͍̣̪̞͔̮̞͎̼̣̖͎̪͉͓̝̜̣͍̱̘̭̦͚̲̙̯̙̯̜̼̜̹̞̞̻̬͓̝̩̼̲̭͙̝̙̞͇̰̺̣̥̟͖̙̥̪̞̤̭͉̼̰̞̦͈͚̠͇͇͍͕͇̪͕̰̲̲̖̩̦̯͎̰͖̠̟͔̺͔̥̮̮̝̞̥̮̗͙̤͙͕̞̙͙̘̉̈́͛͂̐̒͌̄̓́̂̄̍̀͌̔̄̿̿̊͋̎́͋̄͋̉̃̓̒̋̿̊̇̋͐̀̿͗̋̂̈̈̓̀͒̑̈͐̌̔̒́͌́̎̇͐̅̓͊̈̏́́́̓́̏̓̃̾͛̓̆̔̎̄͊̂̓̀͑̾̀̾͐̓͛̋̓͗͑̈́̉́́̉̇̈́̈́̈͛̔̿̃̌̓͋̏̓̏̒̇̎̄͐̇̑̽͋͋̐̊̍̍̋͛̎̈́̏̓̓̀͂͋̉̿͆̏̾̈́̊̔̋͒̀̐͂͋͛͆̃͋̊̋̃͗͋̋͛͂̏̾̂̂͊̍̈́̎͂̏̉̌̓̌͋̅͒͛̈́͒̋̔̄͐̏̃̓̾̄̾̄͒͂̈͂́̀̽̎̇̅͂̀̿̿̏̏̂͒̇̒̀̇̊̊̀̍̏̑̃́́͊̽̐͌̿̈́̏̈́͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅv̶̡̡̡̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̣̘̯̱̣̭̦͕̬̭̠̝̫̖͔̜̟̜͈̤̼̝̻̦̗̞̤̤̫̹͈͙͓̳̜̘̬̖̞͕̱̗̻̼̼̜̪̯̥͚͙͉͍͔͙̰͉͇͉̞̣̠̜̜̝̣̭͕̯̣̈́̀̒͊̍̽͊͛̐̿̿̇̑͂͒̆̽͐̄̃͆͗̂̇́̽̊̽̂͂̂̈́̒̆͐͗͐̉̾̏͌̽̀̈́̃̿͗̿̽͌̋͆͑̔͌̃̌̽̔͗̔̓̒͐̑̆̽̀̋́̒̌̈́͆̈́̏̈̈̂̂͑̔̃̀̽̄̀̍́̏̊͌̏̔͊̐̑̓̾̆̅̌̿̓̉̒͗̈́́̄̓̈́̀͑̔̋̽͛̊͒̍̅͒̑͋̽͋̂̄̌̐̌̆̔͋̊̓̄͑͂̎͂̌̀̀̇͂̎̉̂͋̾̐̈̑̔̄͂͛́̌̌̍̇̊̃̃͌̀̌̉͊̀̀̈́̓̓͛͂̈͌͒̀́͆̓̄̆͌̾̽̑̇̌̇̓̑͌̈́̎̃̆͊̿̀̇͊̔̉̊̽̈́͊͊̽̈́̂̀̈̔͛̈́̅̐̀̇̓̓̈́̄̾̍̃͂͂́̂̎͆̋̒̌̌͊͂̀͘͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝è̵̡̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̨̟̲̖̮̫̞̬͇̮͓̣̫̦͚͉̱͚͚̜̝̟̙̭̯͕͈̲͍͎̣͚̲̟̺̗͙͙̺̙̠͙̟̥̝͓̜̹̳̣͇̥͈̖̜̤͎͎̯̳͙̥̦̠̣̹͈͖̻̥̗̯̭͈͚̻̰͇̻͔̙̹̮̲̺̬̜͇͕́̈̈́̂̔̌̂̄́͐̔͗̋̒́̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̨̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̞̦̰̠͕̦̳̹̖͓̖̤̠̲͎̦̘̫̖͎̫̗̱̥͈͇͓̞͖̪̮̪̼̖̲͍̯͔̹͎͖̠͓̝͇̼̤̣̤̟̬̙͙̺̪̫̮̦̲̝͍̯̯̥̤͓̰̠̺͙̻̪͍͉̫̜̹͕̳̺̩̦̞̬̻̘͖͇̘͓̘̖̩͚̩̫͔̬̞̘̙̫̫̝̜̖͖̼͎̦̲̖̠̬͓̮͓̯̬̤͓̞̗͉̭̼̟̦͖̺̦̤̞̘̖͎͔̘̙̳̣͙̝̺̝̺̦̦̱̳͈̗̼̯̪͚̪̩̬̞̬̪̫̹͖̼͚̺̦̤̜͇̯̠̥̬̳̥̺͙͈͍͚̳͔̹̹̣͚̮̝̦̹̩͎̠̤͇̣̞̦͉͈̙͚̲͔̝̫͙̯̜͓͚̜̲̪̤͑́̀̑͌̀́̇̈̈́̄̒̈́̌̆͒͛̈̃͒͑̈̽̊̒̉́̋̆̓͋̓͑́̀͗̽̂̾̄̀͌̓͋̿̽͆́̈̍̂́̅̊̒̃͒̋̑̓͋̈̌͋͗́̑̏̓͗̈́̂̉̋̑͛̅̀͊̈́̾̈́̆̈́̓̒́͌̓͗̒̈́͒̀͗̆́͆͋͑̎̃͊̉̈̓̓̓͊̈̏͛͑͆̓̾̑̃̂͗͌̓̀̉͛̋͑̃͌͋̔͌̍̔̒́̽̀̑̋̑́̌̈͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̸̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̱̪̼̪̯̜̭͙̙̼̠̜̥̫̙͔̟̰̦̱̹̣̬̰̮͓͔̘̝̞̬͎͚̲̰͚̟̯̻̲͎͕̱̹̻͎̟͚̫̝͈̳̪̩̻̦̬̗̮͔̩̰͔͈̫̟̘̻͖̻̰̥̠͓̖̟̻͎̼̰͎͈̘̦̖̫̥̳͚̪͉̠̙̩̝̤̪͎̙̹̻̙̮͍̫̤̩̻͈̱͙͚͎̪͎͂̀̂̅̅͋̾͑̀́̈̿̋̇͒̊͛́̌͊̑͗̆͊̈́̋̔̍͂̂̈́́͌̃̅͐͋͗́̓́̓̃̍̂́̎̔͂̿̃́̊͑̈̓̔̍̂͒̓̀̀̈́̐̇̆̅̽̑̂̽͒̀͋̃̆́͌̾̈́̒̍̌̽͐̓̔̀͑́̇̍̈́̈́̀̄̓̎̽̀͊̎͋̏́̎̒̈́̉̐̑̏̓̆̈́͌́̎͌͋̐̄̈́̆́͋̀̍͒̑̋̎̒̚͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅę̵̡̢̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬͕͙̠͇̣̤̲̼̪̖̩̠͎̟͓̰̯̝̦͉̥̲̜͙̠̥̠͇͚͍̟̣͔̥̯̣͎̩͍̣͚̺͇̺̞̠͚̹̟̠̪̺̠̰̿͌͊̑̑͐́̑̎̊͆̊̒͛̈́̒̆̉̄̂́͛̑͛̂̊̐̍̔̄̑̅͐̓̊̂̀̍́͊̆͒̄̔̀͂̀̑̅͆͋̅̌̎͆͛̊̑̍́̀̑̄̀̑͗̏̾̊̿̄̉̇̈́̈́̿̅̉́͑̾̉̑̃̈́̽͛̿̌̿̄̈̔̉̆͌̉̀̅̆͊̇́̂̌͊͋͑̿́̋́̇̈́̿̈́̉̔̀͂̓̃̌̿̌͑̒̌̅̅̅̂̎̾̈́̔̋́̉͂̍̅́̋͐̂̔͌̓̈́̍̐̃͋̈́̍͗̅̒͊̀̈́̓̏̽̌̓̔͊̉̊͒̀̉̀́̀̉͌̀͊̆̅͑̐́̈́̃͐͗̈́͒̓̈͌̓̓̏̈́͗̄͌̓̚͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝n̸̨̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍͎̻̼̠̰͔̮͇̦͔̳̝͉̖̙̦̹̖̮̝͇̱̖̺̠̣͉͖̰͖̻̫͍̼̭̤͉̹̠͚̫̺̗̰̥͉̖̰̩͓̪̖̫̞̫̪͓͍̪͇̮̩̰̳̮̮͖͍͕̜̫̟̲̬͚̲͚͍̟̜̗̭̞̤͙̦̬͉̝̯̪̜͔̞̮̥͙̝̘͓̖̝͚̮͎̘̜̼̠͚̜̦̝̙̤͖̱̥̘̯̭̙͉̭͉̱̦͖̮̫̥͙͇̥̞̜̥̙̤͇͍̪̻̭̫͕͚̝̱̼͖̩̯͕͙̉̑̍̇̋̓̀͛̃̑̾̊͆̓̅̀̽̈́͐̈́̉͒̾̇́̈́͌̃̉̍̌͐͐̅̈́̒̓̄̀̀́̍̄̌͂̽̌̂͛̓̏̄̅̓͋́̀͐͑̽̀̆̑̋͑́͊͊̍͒̔̃̈̃́̔̀̐͒̎̔͗̓̏͋͆̒͂̎̈́̃͂̋̎̈́̉̒̀̅̓͒̇̈́͐͐͑̀͐̎͑̓̽́̾̑̈̂̄͗̿̊̇̃̋̊́̂́̾̋̑̈́͛̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̷̡̨̡̡̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̝̜̤̲͇͇̹͙̘̜͚̙̼̙̠̳̜̻̝̩̳̖̩̗͎̥̣̖̣͖̫͕͔̫͖͖̞͍̜̠̙̙̮͎̞̼̙̞͍͙̭̖̗̺͓̘̩̣̟̻͇̗̹̦͉̪̼͇̦̟̟̝̗̟̻͈̮̦̪̲̺̭͈̰̩̝͙͕͍̫͇͔͇͇̬̣̤̭̻̳̞͍̦̟͙͉͙̟̻͔͖̮̻͈͍̼̳̥͔̻͎̝̤̟̟̠̻̱͉̪̺̭̘̻̫̜̻͈̣̪̰̲̮̳̮̖̥̦̭̯͖͙͉̙̺̩̺̤͕͓̟͍̜̞̣̻͉̹͓̻͓̭̼̲̭̠̜̯͚̞̦͍̫͔̥̝̪̞͔̖̖͉̲̠̩͔̬̠̞̭̘͕̹̲̜̺̞̻̯͑̒̈̅̀̓̋̌̄̍̀͊̎͂̈́̋͒͋̉̆̉͊̆̂̈́̓̀̈́͋̈͑̆͗̇̊̐͛͛̓̑̎́̅̇̏̀̏̽̓̅́͆̐̑͂̎́̇͊́̆̑̇̒̒̄̍́͒̂̒̂̌͗́̏̋͐͆͛̓̇͐̉́̌̽́͑̏̇͑͐̌̒͒̂͒̒̔̔̀͒̑̈́̋͒͆̋̈̉͛́̑̏̄̋̔̃̀̅̄̑̌͛̓̌̈́̆̌̀͛͑͐͂̀̆̂̐͘̕͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅę̴̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̞͚̞̭̺̠̬̖̗̦̘̖̗̖̣̤̝̼͔̤̪͍̟̰̳̗̮̝̮̖̝̲͙̺̘̰̜̮̠͙̠̮͚͙͍̗̘̮̣̺͎͔͎̹͇̫̫̰͚̽̐͑͌̆́̀̓͊̎͛̈́͛̿͗̐́́͑̃̀͆̒͒̀̑̋̆͗̇̈̈́̐́͂̐̐̓̈́͊̈́̊͆͐̍̏̉̃̈́́̋͂̎̈͐̋̄̽̀́͒̇̈́̄̎́̇̄̒̑̊̔͊̈́̌̎̇̒̍̈̄̉̔́̉̿͆͊͑̆͑͛͋̑̉̀̇̂͋̍̇̽͛͒̃̾͑̂͌͛̈̓̇̇͊́͂́̔̏̔̀͆͆̋̽̊̃͛̊̈́̓̑̌̈̈̂́̅͒͛̋͌̅̌̈́̈̆̄͂̑̓͌̾̊͐̿̃̍͋̈́͋͊̒̒̾̽̀́̐̊̀̊̀̎͂͒̃̓̉͋́̔͋̓̐̑͋͗͗̓͑̿͒͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̸̨̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̙̖͈̥̗̳̖̝̯̼̥͖̫̼̻̱̲̦̝̫̪̩̹̫̤͚͙̘͔̹͓͍̜̻̺͚͈̝̫͉̭̳͚̟̞̘̲̖̱̤̪̝̝̻̮̮̹͍͍̠̤͇̥͙͕̺̩͈̹̮͈̤͔͇͙̞͈̙͉̱̟̹͔͉̱͇̞̰͖̩̹͙̱͈̙̟͈̻̙͔̜̫̘͖̮̤̹͎̱͚͉̺̦̰̼̲̯̙̟̰͈̩̜̤͈̟̦͈̰̝̦̙̪̜̤̹͎̠̪̹̟̱͖̙̹̯̭͎̫̟̠̻̫̭̜̦͉̦̫̰̥͖͙͎̭̝͎̙̜̥͈̺̦͍̦͒̉͋̍͐̆͑̂̀̎͑̆́̈́͊̉̓̏̂͌̋̉͊̈́̅̾͌̆͋͗̆͆̽̋͌̽̆̑̉̃̎̄͒̀̊͗̐̾̐͐̒̔͆͋͑̅̈́̅̈̉͗̎͑̌͌̽̅́̀͊̍̅͛̿͋̿̅̈́̓͗̎͌̽̀̌͋͒̄͊̇́̈́̏̐̒͒͒̋̈͆̌͋̿̃̽͂̂̈́̅͐̑̋̽̄̿̐͒̐̾̒̈́̆͛̀̒̓͋̽̈́̀̒̾͂̀̑̽̈̍̈́̏͗͐̒̿̽̒͛̽̀̔̉̏̇̍̄̌̀̃̏̔̋̈́̐́̇̋̆͆̾̈̇͊̀͊́͐̿́̓̇͗̒̽̈́̆͑̆͂̆̈́̋̑̈́́̇͐̿͑̉̂́̈́͆̆̍̀͆̔̈̽͗̆̏̃͛̔̂͊͒̀̏̆̓̃̓͆̓̉͒́̽͒̈̇̊͌̈́̓̀̇͗̓̑͊̈́̍̋́̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̻̩̲̹̣͙̱̣̫̟͈̩͎̮̻̼̼̳͇͕͓͈̳͓̯̖̱̬̞̠̥̪̗̞͙͉̗̙̰̱̗͉̯̮̥̥̳͙͔͇̺̘̪̳̗̺̤̱̲̺͕̘͚̠̖̘̮̱̥͓̞̥͍͇͈̘͇͙͎̲̼̯̗̪͙̹͚̙͍͎̮̜͈̘̜̲̩̳̝̫̯̩͔̹͕̙͕̩͓̫̬͇͚͚̄̒̿̀͌̉̾́͐͊̉̓̾̌̇̀̓̀̐̒̀͒̒̓̈̓͛̀̒́͂̅͗͂͆͗̾̀́̊̇̈̑͐̒̈́̄͂̈́̅̍̏̐̅̎̇̈̂͒̃́͌̆͌̅͐͂́́̋͑̓̌̆̎̇̓͌͐̅̈̈̎̏̒̌̍̈́̂̃̈́͛͋͋̓̓̽͒̂́̀̊͗̏̽̓̅̿̾̾̏̎̆̃͌̂̾̓̄̂͆̋́̀͐̉̆̐̓̾͊̀̆̈̇͐͗̇͌̀̒̅͌̿͌̆̾̃̂͗̎̆̓͂̄̒͗̋̆͑́̋̋̒̇̓̈́̈́̊̉̀̀̉́̎̑̊̈́́͂͌̈́̄́̓́̿̉͒̀̅̾̒̋̈́̔͗̑͆̆̌͒̽͌̂̑͋̌̈́̽̒̉̏̉̉̾͐͊̄̀̈́̋̓̆̒̏̀̒̿́̆̄̄̐̄̇̏͂̀̇̏͋̀͗̇̿̈̃̅̀̀́͐̉̅̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅţ̸̧̧̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̨̨̧̨̛̛͔̗̼̬̦̲̦̺̪̩̗͉̻͈̻͕̺̬̣̪̭̱͔͖̰͎͓̭̯̹̠̙̞̠̫̳͖͕̟̮̼̜̲͇͖̗̰̤̞̤̯͍̺̰͉̳͕͎̞͔͕͍͖͈͍͚̩̭̖̣̖͙̖̲͉̥̺̝̮̻̭̰͉̯̻̪̬͖͓̗̤̬̖̙͈̣̘͕͉̰̦̣̗͇̟̟̼̣͓̪̳̟̱̭̙̜̖͎͚̱̯̪̖̤͓̯̠͇̗̤͓͔̟̞̻̳͎̪͇͉̠͎̮͕̝̗̫̜̩̜̰̰̬͚̼̼̠̪̭̞͕̥̬͍͈̙̬̯̯̩͔̪͕̳̰̪͍̩̠͇̰̬̝̺̻͙̭̜͓̹̹̦̫̤̟̪̭̦̖̱͍̭͔̲͉̫̦̭̟͔̙̝̗̘̭͕̦̱̬̭̘̺̫̹̦̪̰̳͓̠̜͈̼͉̖͈͈͓̞̬̬̳̬͎̎͑̈́̽̿̄͌̾́͌͗͑̃͛́̀̌̓̋̀̓̔̔͑͂́̽̄͛́͂̎̿́̌̐̊̇̒̊̑͊̌̄͛͂̓̆̽͗̈́̈́͂̈́̿͛̉̎͒̃́͐̈̅̓̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅì̴̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̢̢̛̛̩̠̟̹͖͔͎͖̹̙̪̞͉̘̹̯͕̟̫̳͓̝̻̟̱̬̺̺͕̺̘̭̻̱̤̮͔̹͔̺͉̼̰̗̯̖̗̺̲̩̪͍̠̱̙̜̩̪̟̥̝̦̮̖̱͕͈̤̬̗̗̺͎̬̙̮̇̔̓̆͒̑̋̽̑́̊͋̍͆͒͑̉̒́̀̅̃̊̎̔̒͊͗͆̿̽̎̉̑̏́͋̍̏̋͊̀̓̌̈́͐͐̀͆̏̏̈́̓̐̀̒̍̈͛͋́́͑̅̈͂͑̏͊͑̊̓̐̄̃̂̐̅͑͒̋̉̂̈̽̚̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅn̶̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̧̡̛̻͚̥̼̗͕͚͓͎̘͔̤̝̟͍̘͇̠̥̲͕̞͓͕͓̥̦͖̦̩͍̣̤̙͈̘̰̻̞̯̲̮͔̪̬̲͓̮̗̻̙͓̤̥͙̭͈͍̺̙̳̤͙̠̙͉̙̫̯͚̝͓̻͕̦̼̫̤̩͖̰͍͇͔̝̼͚̫̤̺̺͈͚̦̠̠̙͙͙̩̘͕̲͓͓̩̘͖͉̹̼̻͇͓̼̖̠͔͉͙͙͎̹̙̠̜̘̩̖͎̲̱̮̱̼͇̫̘̗͓͚̟̰̬͓̟͇͕̥̜̫̬̳͛̈́̊̾̋̓͛̂̋̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅģ̷̧̡̨̧̨̨̢̢̛̫͎̥̬͚͇͕̰̲͉̝͖̩̺̜̳̱͍̲͔̹̣͙͍̰͖̣̰̥͔͍̗͈͖̠͔͍̬̰̞̮͉̥̟̳̈̓͊̂̅͂͌̎̀̎̆̏̌̐͗͌̽̀̔̓̓͑̐͊̽͐̅̊̈͛͗̿̂̚͜ͅͅͅͅl̴̡̧̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̘͔̺͙̭̩̜̺͖̺̯̞̼̰͕͍̰͇̗̳̘̟̭̩͕̦̱͕̞̞̙̘̯͉̼̘̠͇̟̠̬͔͍͈͕̩̞̫̫̼̦̮̮̩̱̩̼̤̗͖̭̖̰͔̬͎̟̝̤̦̘̖̟̺̯̠͈̰̣̼̜̜̞͖̱̖͎̫̩̦̰͙̖͖̯͙̯͓͇̩̘̲̗̯͈͎̐̎̾̒̅̈́̆̍̌̋͋̎̿́̃́͒̄͑̈́̑̉̌̈́̈́̔̍̇̈̀͊̔̀̇̇̀͂́̒͋̿̉͗̓̐̏͑̀̐́̏̍̊̌̓̿̀̈̾̌́̌̾̈́̈́̀̈́̈́̈́̇̅͋̇̇͛̈́̒̒̊̀͐̍̌͑̈́̂̅̓̌͛̀̄̽̍͆̋̎̌̊̃̏͑̃́̓͊̊̽͑̿͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḯ̶̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̬̤̜͇̥̠͔̩̳̘̯̥̥͈̙̮̣̪̙̫̙̰͓̪͓̗̣̪̫̝̘̠̳̤̮̙͔̰͉͉̹͓̠͇̠͍̖͔̫͕̼̠̲̗̤̣̙̣̳̙̲̭̟̭̙̖̥͕̭͔͓̠̗͕͉͕̭̜̼̣̜̜̺̝̯̤͕̦͖͙̦͍̹͖̰̥̲̭̜̺̯̫͍͕̥͔̹͖̞̰̯̼̼̥̱̗͍͍̱̘̝͖̬̝̻̻͍͔͔͓̯̭͖̲̜̤̣̱̮̦̺̥̱̻̜͔̻̠̱̼̳̩̤͔̞̘̦̝̙̰͎͎͇̤̲͓̤̬̮͎͍̺̠͖͈̮̯͎͙̹̪͍͇̜͈͕̖̰̰̭̤͙̪͈̞̰͂̓̓̓̉̽͑́͑̒͆́͗́̒̎́̔̓̓͆͆̇́͐͊̀͆͐͗̾͊́̿͗̊͆͌́̾̆̀̂̎̀̎̄̌͂̃̄̎͌͛̿̔̿̌̇̇͗̽͛̾̓͂̏̎́̋̃̎̾̄̿̓̿̃̾͐̆́̐́̈́̆̂͐́͒̀̔̒̅̓̈́̔̎̌̈́̈́͊̏͒̑̓̽̆̽͐̐̀̉̃̐͐͂͑̊̆̓͛͆̄͆͗͐̎̎͆́̉͗̂͐̉̒̊́̋̓͐͐̀̉͊́̔̅̈́̀́̃̄̌͋̆̏͒͋͗̅̂̎̊̾̐̌̍̃̍̃͊͒̽̀͋̇͒͋̍̐̓͑̍́̾̈̊̑͂͌͑̈́̊̀̓̈̈́́̊͌́͂͆̀̂̍͛̽̂̒͑͊̓̐̅̌͐̅͒̽͋̂̽̀̄̑̐̐̂̋̍̊̃̃͛̓̀͊͊̃̀͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅṋ̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̲͕̌̂̈́̈́̌̄͆̇͛̋̑̇͗͋͆͑̈̽̎̀̔̿͛́̎͌͆͂̎̿͌̓̈́̔̆̉̏͑͐̀̆̀̎̄͂̑̒́̄̉̈̄͋̈́́̔̑́̓͂͂̏̿̀̆̅̓̿͆͛͋͛̎̑̍͂́͑͌̅͛̔̔̈͒̈́̋͒̌̀̓͐͊̐̓̉̀̀̋̋̊̆̌́̀̿̈́̓̐̇̑̂́̌̏̆́̔̎͑͊͆̔͊̐̈́̿͊̔̏̍̑͂̉̑̑͂́̓̓̒̌͐́̀̎̔̐͌̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͠ģ̴̢̡̨̧̡̢̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̛̛̥̱̦͎̟͎̫̟̖̹̪̮̼̖̝̬͖̥͈̪̠͉͎̲͔̥̼̠̦̦̜̪̮̺̮͙̥͕̮̯̥̹̳̩̪̝̳͉̙̹̬͈̟̺̻̰̻̼̝̠̬̹̘̠̲͎̖̱͖̫̟̻̘̲̣̪͎̪̤̬̗̲̖̙̙͈̰̬͍͎̞͎͔̬̰̰͙̤̰̻̜͚̤̪͍̜͖̲̰̜̘̭͚̹̩̲̭̝̦̟̙͖̼͎̞͔͍̯̦̜̰̜͈̞̝̻̠̻̞̯̣̹̬̥͎̠͎͕̱̣̹̱͈̱̤͔̪͙͎̬̞̟̯̙͉̘̳̬̳̠̬͕̖͓̹͍̖͇̱̠̘̯̗̘̯̞̟͉̟͈̺͙͔͌̒͒̾̔͑̇͑͊̅̒͛̈́͌̿̓̃̍̈́̈̄̄̄̄̇̑̍̈̔̎̊͂̀͋̍́̈́̆̒̐̏́̌̀̐̈̓̏̋́̌̓͗́̉̍̀̾̑̀́̃͗̐́̊̑͊̍͛̄̏͑̓̒̄̐̏̔̉̿̍̐͑̄̇̔͒͑̔̏̊͗̊͆͑͗̌́͂̎̓̎̅̾͗̃͂̒͒̈̄͛̾̊̆̊̊͑̈́̔̍̐̈͊̽̄̈́̍̈́͛̽̽̈̂̔̇́̆̎̓̈́͊̍̎̓̎̂͒̊̆͒̑̄͐̈́͂̿̋̾̐̽͂̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ.̶̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̡̨̛̬̳͓͍͍̗̤͖͖̥̰͍̠̳̳̲̮͎̼͖͚͇̺̬̝̪̜̟͎̦̝̪̩̣̱̥͙̫̱̮͎͓̞̼̦̘̯͖̻̳̱̙̥̗͕͔̙̪̻̠̙̬̠̠̺̬̗̥̦̖͔̳̝̙̙̙̬̜͕̦̤͙̠̙̺̝͓̞̤͉͇̥̹̦͎̣͙̳̳͍̖͖͇͎̖͚̭͈̦̦̮̣͔̩̭̞͇̒̾̆̋̒́͌͂̓̈́́́̋͗̎̓̂̓͒̏̃͌̀̎̃̉͛̋͋́̃̈͆̓̈̐̓͑̏͋̓̒̽͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅ ̷̨̛̛̳̞̥̙̲̱͖͚̳̳͓̌̊̄͛̌͐̒͆̒̇͌̈́̅̎͛͌̾͒̒͑̃̊͗̍͂͒̓͋̇͗̆̅̇͗̏͒͌̽̓̏̀͑̀͊̅̉̈́̓̀͗̍̓͒̋̓͆͋̾̅̿͑́̿͂́̃̔̌̉̍͆̇͒̏̏͌́̅̓̋̌̄̎̓͗́̆̿̒̓̋̊͛̃̎̿̀̋̈̍̍̏̎̈́̊͛̑͂̄̎̍͂͐͐̎͂̾͂̃̂̓̉͊̀̃͋́̉̐̋̑͗͗̂͋͊͂̊͆͂̓̅̏̋͌́̏̎͆̇͐̂̇́̐̈́͐̊̍́̒͒̑͋̎͋̓̀̿͂̏́͗̆̃̍̋̾̉̐̽̄͘̚̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠S̵̡̡̛̛̛̛̯͙͔͎̬̹̗̞̗̫̗̺̘͕͖͎̥̜̹̗͖̞͎͖͙̎͊́͑͒̔̈͌̾̃͗̂̍͛̽͐͑͌̂́͊̾̑̓̓̂̾̈́͊̋͋̀͊̇͊̂͊̑͒͌̎͛̋̂́̈́̆̒̒̐̾̀̋̑̒̂̈́͒̓̓̑̆̐͑̇͊͗̅̓́͂̍̈́̀͊́́͒̍͂̒̂̒̅̀̊́̂̔̑́͌̌̓͐̊͒̂̾͑̈́̇̃̅̍͗̀́̓̾͗̏̾͛̊̐̈́̒̾̓̈́͋͒̄̐̌͒͂̎̈̇̅̔̒͒̾̓̓̃͑͐̀͌͒̆̿̃̾̈́̾̈́͒͗̂́̀͋̎̉͛͛̀̂͗̾̄̈́̍̇̆̑͂͑́̂̓͗̀̓̾̐̂̍̆͑́͐͗̿̌̌̀̐̈͑͋̑̽͛̈́̿͂̈͂̄͑́̌͒́͐͑̂͂̓͌̓͒̽͊̂̄̓́͊̐̿̿̆̕̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅǫ̴̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̭̹̪̬̖͇̟̩̟͔̠̙̻̩̹̙̺͖̳͔̻͉̹̹̤̬̭͈̘̗͔̟̻̫̼̯̦̲͉̟̖̼͖̖̪̹̜̲͍͇̟͕͓̼̙̣̟͉̼̼̹̗̻͇̤̻̣̭͙̬͚̤͈͙̞̤͖͕̥͇͇̰͍̙̫̘͕̗̱̦͙̘͈̜͚̫͚͉̣̮̺͍̼̭̟̖͖͎̭̖̳̩̯̣̮̹̟͙̺̻̯̞̺̗͔͓̺̼̝͔̱͕̝̣̯͈̻̮̬͎̊̔̽̓́́͒̈́͂̑̂͐̓̋̀͊͊͗́̋͐̊̊̒͂͐̊̉̍̊̒͂̋͛̓̔̅͌̍͛͆̓̉̎͆̓̎́͒͆̉͑̀͒̽̅̀̅̂̀̇̒́̎́̃̍̈́̇̀͗͗͛̎̀̋̽͑͒͐̈́͐͊̎͛͌̂̀̾͐̌̂͌̂̐͒̐͐̈̈́̈̍͐̈̆͗̽̏̈́̄͌̍̓͋̈̾͆̊̈́̏̑̓͆̽͛͋͐̊̋̓̓̀̓̿͛̏̍͊́͂̓̓̊͆̉͂̊͐̇͐̋̿͒̀̓͆͛͂̄̓́͗͋́̄͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅm̴̡̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̢̗͕̻͎̝̼̣̰̱͈̭̼̟͇̬̪̩͇̖͍͔̝͔̰̱͍̖̰̘̤̣͖̠͔͕͍̱̼̰̬̝̱͙͙̹̬͕̜͉̥͚͔̞̹͍̲̤͚͇̥͈̬͍̳̺̦̥̩̹̜̱̪̞̟̭̘̰̩̤̬̩͍̰̤̻̱̱̗͓̻̪̭̖̗̬̻̭̜̞̥̠͖̹̺̞̳̮̭̖̲̳̮͍̮̝͕̜̤͕͇̤̯̬͉̹̘̜̙͇̰͚̘͖̲̲͈̳̦̰̬̳̺̮̺̖̥̮̗̳͕̮̬̥̦̮͈͈̤͙͉̬̯͉͎̪̘̮̭͖̱̦̠̦̗̙̝̼̩̼̥̖̮̼̪͉͍̼͖̩͖̟͗̆͆͋̏̇̒̂͆͌͑͒̿͊̍̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̤̳̜̹͓̩̺͚̺̺̪̼̝̪͎̼̜̱̺͉̠̖̲̬̦͖̫̼͍̙̘͖̠͉̼̻̪͉͙͖̘͉͇̩͎͖̞͎̖̝̙͕̰͙̯͕͈͚̦̜̪̹͙̦̺̤̦̤̺͓̭̤͓̲͍̝̱̥͎̭̩̟͈̜̘̩̫̖̞͚͎͈̳͉̮̥̗̲̬̗̺͎̜̞̫̬͇̗̗̖̣͈͕̖̒̀̇͊͋̈͒̌̅͐̆͆̐̾̄̂̀͛̌̉̀͌͐́̿̃̽̾̆̽̔̎̔̈́͛̏̎̌̾̉͌́͂̉̌̓̃̊̈́͆̊̍͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̢̡̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̛̛̦̘͍̤̪̲̩̺̙̳͎̺̣̠̮͇͉͖̭̘̙̰͖͈̠̦̭̤͍͕̠̬̱̤̳͍͚̹̳̪̦̝̦̬̯̬͕̺͉͖̥̘͎̲̺̥̦̳̝͔͈̭͍͓̦͇̜̩̪̺̝͓͖̭͈̥͙̥͓̤̩̩̞͕̱̺̻̟̯̻͍̜̥̰̭̟̲̞̻͖̠͍͔̟̠͇̹̘̤̤͎̬̗͎̝̮̹̘̰̳͈̱̠̪̣̖̭̰̯͉͚̰̤͇̙̟̳̹̱̩̺̗̻͕̱̟͈̳̘͈̺̯͍͈͓͇͕̝̖̜͎͉͈̯̟͍̳̻̗̯̱̩͉̠̝͖͎͈̹͎͍̼͚̣̙͎̭̜̬͍̺̟̦̥̲͔̮͙̼̟͖̼̘̺̻̥̬͓͉̤̺̮͍̺̬̠̻͙̠̳͈̭̹̮͓̖̼͕͕̹͑̾̎́̀̂̂͂́̋͐͗̊̎̌̂͑̍̏̈́̒̑͑̉͂̌̈́́̈̍̊͂̌̀̑̿̿͆̌̋̊̑͛̈́̓̅͒̊͛̃̓̀̿́̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅḩ̴̨̢̧̡̢̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̧̧̢̨̛̖̥͍̺̞͈͔̟̬̙̻̺̦̻͔̫͚͙̜̖̝̲̤͕̟̦̳͖̼̗̝̙͎͎͕͈̗̩͖̣̱̥̠̙̦̥̖̜̺̙͎̻̫͔̙̬̟͕͔͇̙̺̗̲̞̗͉̗̼͚͔̥͖͎̩̣̭̟͎̖͙̮̤̝̜̺̪͕̪̭̜̲͚͖̻̥̥̙͙̯̳̥͔̳͉͙͎̺̘̻͙̝̘̻͓̼̼͍̰̱̥̻̯̥̝̘̪͍̜̦̺̲̼̺͍͔͎̬̞̣͔̪͖̜̻͔͈̱̳̜͈̞͔͕͎̦͍͍̟̮͉̲̳̟̟̙̻̝͔̖̪͍͙̙̞̻͎̠̞̺̦̗͖͔̰̳͚̳̤̪͕̹̥̘̣͈̫̰͔̹͚̫͎̣͚̝͓̪̗̥̣̩̱̤͈̟̲͕͕̠̗̯̗̤̖͙͖̘̺̜̭̺̫̠̜̪̳̜̼̺̗̩͇̮̠̗͉͓̦͖̗̬̤͙͖͕̏̇͛̈̆̋͋́̐̒̈́̄̍̏̌͛̍͌̀̋̃̾̉̾̾̊͊̈́̃͑̆̑̉̋̎̈́̓͌͛͐͋̑̍̓͊̌̾̾̃́̽̽̑̈́͑̍́̓͌͑̾̃̎͋͑͑̄͌͗̾̋͋́́́͂̀̈́̈́̈́͌͊̑̋̿̽̄̓̋̾̑͌͊͆̆́͊̐̑̋͊̿̔̍̐̇̐͐̎́̇̓̈́̑͒̀̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̴̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̝͈̬̲͍̝̪̱̪̪͉̲̦̱͍̺͎̥̞̻̭̲͙̗̝̹̬̞̮̹̥͖̘̭̣͕͓͖̼͚̮͉͓͖̻̳͔̱̩̻̮̲͔̯̲̼̥̞̜̘͈͉̫̥͈̱̣̙̪̹̙̝͓̲͈̜̭̲̘̯̞̝̱̠̗̬̥̙̹̱̗̻̦̙̙͍̜̬͖̳̦̩̗͔͙̻̯͔̝̤̦̲̯̮̮̱̻̤̝̜̬̥̫̲̠̪̭̳̞̤̮͎͓̖̬͍̬̙̻̟͚̞̩̮̬̖͚̙̰̹̪̬̭̬͙̗͚̲̫̩͖͍͔͙̙͍̦͍̦͉̰͙̺̼̝̲̲̠̫̩̬̘̓̋͆̀̈́̐͒̍̄̐̍̾̾̀̔͗͗̈́͒̑̈́̾͂̈́̓̌̏̅͛͂̏̍͑̑̂͆̇̈̍̑͋̏̏͗̍̄̈́̉́̒͒̄̅̂̊̿̎͂̊̒̇̐̒͛̅̂͐̂͐͌́̔̈́̇̏̐͂̅́̂̂̐́̊̔̑͆̔̏̽̂̑̇̾̾̆͑̒̔̀̓̀̏̽̔́̈́̀̅͂͆̿͑̓̍́́̇͛̋͑̌̄͐̐̅́̉͗̇́̓͑̈́́̇̂̒́̃̄͑͋͂́̽͊͋͗͑̒̀̎͗̒́̈̄͗͗̊̅͆̏̏͊̂͒̏̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̶͍̦͉̗̟̙͔͕̔̂̈́̽̿̃̐̀̈̈̒̄̃͊̀̔͊̓̾̽͂̊̈͑͒̽̇̅̍̏̀̋̓̈́͊́̋͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝͝g̵̨̨̧̢̧̛̛̛͙̟̝̳̻͍̰̻̺̪͖͓̣̱͉̫͉̬̟̘̫͕̦̣̫̠̮̠̪̻̼̯̖͚̲͇͕̟̯͓͈̟̝̳̮͕̱̻͈̣̯̮̤̣̞̺̠̻̞̭̭͓͕̫̘̩̟̣͎̟̞͉̰̠̫̬̳̞̰̙̩̻̰̼̼̤̟͔̫͙̻͈̦͙̈̔͆̈́̄̃͌́̎̉͛͂̊̈́͌̈́͂͂͋̋̽̋́͋́̒͑̃̆̊̈́͆̒̏̀̎͌̓͂͛̓̀̒͐̎̈́͂̌̋͛́̔̄̾̊̍̐́̍̈́͂̂͑̇̍͒̄͛̏͗͗͛͑̑̌̆͗̍̈̑̿̏̈́͂̈́́͛́̈́̇̆̊̄͗̎̎̐̌́̓̃̈́͐͋͗̓̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ ̸̢̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̩̣͚͍̜̖͖̜͚̻̝̺̜̞̼͈̪̟̲̦̮͖̟̱̖̘̜̙͔̟̰̠̞̩̘̪̝̻̣͕̗̗̭̯̦̯̯͙̘͖̠̜̳͍̫̲̹̲̼͇͎̞̜̰̞͚̣͍͇̠̪͍̖͙̮̻̯̱͕͎̫̲͓͔̞̬̼̞̲͉͇͈͓̖̳̞͍̣̮͍̺͔̦̦̼͖̞̭̙͚̠͔̰͔̯͈̺͉̤̱̺̝̫̜̭͍̘̣͇̟̯͔͈̰̲͇͓͓̭͇̦̭̍̑̓̈́̒̀̄̏̃͌͌̒́̔̆̉͛̒͐̓͆̂̓̋͗̐̀̂̈́̔̀̿͛͛̊̔̒̾͋̐̋̃̐͗̈́́̅̓̓̔̐͂̒̑͊̀͆̃͛͗͑́͒̂̑̑̂͛͛̽̒̓̿̆̋̊͆͊̃͗̌̃̑̑̓̓̋̏̈́̎͂̅̈́͐̔͗́̋̀̅̈́̀̾̽̒̀̔̍͐̂̅̉͆̏͆̅̊́̑̄̀̔͂͗̓̓̄̀̿͌͂̀̓̌̏̔̋̎̍̂̑̈́̀͐̿̀̊̃̋͊̈͛̋̈́̈́̑̑̎͋̍̊͑̀̂̆̎̓͑͗͌͊́̈̈́̐̀̃̒̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅẘ̷̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̯͖̲̰̠̖͉̳̯̳͇̘̙̹̻͔̯̫̝͇͖̳͓̣̯͙̝̗͕͓̲͙͍͍̮͓̼̯̹̦͙̰̳̞̫̯̬̟̳̫͙̻̻̬͓͍͔̲̲̳̼̳̭̱̞̼̳͖̥̦̪͙̦͇̼̩͖̝̯̳̼͓̻̝̗̝̻̙̬͖̜͓̥̲̰̞̮̦̬̖̥̻̙͔͖͇͚̘͕̼̪̬̣̥̭͚̗̺̲̞̪̜͍͇͕͈̙̜̜̻̳̤̲͉̱̻͖̰͔̘͍̜͖͉̩͖̖̺̗̙̱̠̰͔͖̟̦̻̗̻͚̰̪̙̹̦̜̲͓̟̝̗̙̘͈͔̻̠̲̈͑́̆͋̑͂̆̍̏̔͑̎̔̓̂̈́̎͒̇͛͊́̈́̋̐̏̆͋̏̀͑̋̂͌̿̓͆̐̍̑͂͑͐͂͒̈̓̌̽̓̓̂̉͂͒̅͐̌̌͗̀̉̄̅͊̌̌͐̋͐̒̋́͊͗̀̄̓͋̀̌̔̐̄̐̔͆͋̍̀̿̋̍͒̑̑̀͋͊̅̉͑͊̽́̆̄̄̈́̐̅͋̐̔͂͗͑̂̊́͛͂́͌͌́͂̍͗͋̔̔̍͒̍͗̈́̽̋̅̈́͌̀̈́̿̉̉́̌̂̀͌̅͆̽̈́̓͊͊̌̅̈̍̑̇̉̓̌̇̔̈́̐̕̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅą̸͈̙̪̬̹̻͉̘̞͙̹̣̱͉̟̲̯̬̲̦̠͙͋́̓̎̒͐̈́̒͒̓͌͊́͒̊̀̀͐̀̓͋̉̓̓̈́̿̅̇͆̓̒͆͋̏̔͊̐̃̌͗̆̓̓̀͆́̿͋̀́͑̐̃̌͌̈̀͗̔̿̌̏̈̈̇͘̚̕̕͠͠͠͝ͅͅs̸̨̧̢̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͍̲̞͙͉͕̠͉͇̳̤͈̺͇͉̯̪̹̮̹͉͙̘̥̠͍̤͖̗͔̠̰̜̬̺̳̭̖͇̜̹̫̖̥̟͔̘͍̙̳̳͍̝̟͎͕̜̗̯̘̮͉̭͚̘͓͔̭̘̩͈̱̪̞͓̟̻̝͈̮̜͓̪͚͔̮̰̹̟̫̬̦̥̼̭̤̰͚͔͕̩̘̯͚̩̯̯̳̥̲̳̒̋́͌͆̉͑̓̏̓͆̆̈͗̓̀̀͑͂̃͊̄́́̓̋̔̂̒̂̑̂͌͂͆̅͋̄̓̔̇̃̅̔̅̽̽̉́̃̀̌͌̐̒́̈́̀̉̐̅̍͑̂̾̋̓̾̌̔̑͌̄̆̈́͌̒̇̄̽̋͐̓͊̅̏̏̃͛̇̅̓̈̀̋͗́͋̍̽̈́͒̀͋̿̈́́͗́̓̑́͑̉̑̑́͐͆̀́̒̋̇̿̔̀̈̿̈̒̒̊̀͐̅̃̾̿̾̽̇͗̏̀͌͑͐̅̎̿̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̬̠͙͉͍̞̥̟̺̜̩̰͎̩̠̭̩̝̱͙̭̥̙̯͇̳͉͉̦̗̭̻̠̬͇̭̯̣̖̠̮͙͈̦͓̟̟̗͙̹̘͍̥̳̬̖̞̣͔̱͙͎͍͙̞̣͙̬̗̟͍̗̜̫̪͎̩͕̖̗̻̼̜̟̙͉͈̘͍̥̰͍̤̙̫̪̹̭͇̘̗̖͙͍̜̭̘̩͉̦͚̬͇̺̣̟̜̳͔̠͎͚̭̖̘̮̰̟͙͇͚͎̳͖̮̰̰̦̲͉͉̙̥̠͎̮͔͉̻͈͚̣̤̻̰̗͉̰̟̞̙̫͇͖̙̻̻̗̮̖͈̼̹̹̗̘̪̜͍̜̪̱̙͖̣̼̠̯̯̻̩͚͕̖͍̭̦̺̼̟̣̙͕̟̼̼͚̜͚̘̻̲̠̩̤͑̈́̃̈́̓̑̽̽͂̊̾̍͋̒̏̽̍̀̋̅̐͗̄̒̇́͊̀̎́̐̔̀̐́̌̉̾́͑̃͊̑͑̍͐͂̎̓̊̇̉̅͐͑͗̐͒͋̋̈́̏͑͛̔̿͗̃̒̀̒̓̂͗̍̓̌̍͗̅͌́̓̏͋̊̉̃͑̾́̿͐̔̈̋́̾̎̒̓͌̀̾̑͌̾̓̈́͑̄͊̔̄̈́͛̌̆̂̍͆̉͂̐̎̈́͗̏̿̓͊͆̆̅̅̈́̑͐̎̌͊̊͒̓͒̐̄̈́͊͂́̐́̇͂͂̏̎̈̀̇̅̿͊̋́̓̔̾͂͒͑̾̐͐͂͛͒̎̊̈͛́̾̀͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̡̧̛̞̟̮͕͔͖̤̜̞̳͉̝͚̻͉̪͔̣̟͇̰͚͔̭͔̪͍̱̙̬̤̖̟̣̯̪̖̣̹͖͍̘̹̱͈̥̗̬̭̟̮͎̣͉̘̬͖̫̪̞̪͚̹̟͈͚͍̘͎͎̠̭̻̩͕̮̪̭̗͙̹̤̱̩̘̦͚͍̩̘̹̹̫̘̹̳͙͈̺̝͔̫͓̭̘͔͇̰̘͖̱̱̗̦̻͎̠̲̝̖̙͓̠͚̻̬̲̬͓͖͈̪̠̯̖͙͈̦͙̟̥̲̘̮͎̙͚̜͔͍̹͍̲̬̘̹͚̠̠͓̣̩̙͇̻͍̞̯̰̹͎̫̹̪͙͌̊̃̄͆̏͆̿̍̔̓̈̏̔̏̒͊͋̈́͒̎̾̾̇̊͐́̆̀́̔̈̂̎̕̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅi̴̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̡̡̡̨̧̢̨̛̛͈̫̙̜̫̣̝͙̬̦͉͕̺͍̺̤̬̜̲̥̙̺͓̲̭̹̭̫̙̬̺̠̩̩̰̙͍͎̠͈͇̯̟̖̗̳̙͎͖̺̰̤͈͓͈̺̤͉͇͙͖̝̰͖̫͚̘̫͓̲͕̬͚͙̘͎̫̻̹̮̫̖̮̹̹̰̞̩̦͔̝̯̖̱̦͉̼̳͇̬̤̣͖̥̣͙̞̫̝̹͖͈̬̥͖̺̮̘̺̘̤̣͔̰̝͍̲̓̒̈́̓͆͊͒̊̈́̓͂̾̀̈́̋͗̃̈͋̑̈̓͒͒͐̈́̊̂̈́̿̈́̀́̾̃̏̐͐͊͒̈́̃̍̑͂͂̀́͋́͌̍̋̄́̈̊̈̑̏͋̅̑̊̂͒̈́͐̒̍̓̔͊̓̄̏̿͌̓̈͂̍̀̆̈́͛͋̾̈́́͌̐̐̇̋͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅņ̶̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̡̛͍̺̠͓̼̦͎̝̟̟̻̗̯̦͎̥̫͎͖̝͉̭͎̘̝͈̱̩̩͈̟̲̫͉͈̻̰̙͓̝͇̯͙̩̰̱͖̭̣̖̟̟̘̹̳͇̝̥̠̺͇̬̩̜̪̫̘̤͎̮̥̻̮̺͈̣̘̜̟͈̦̪̥̰̙͕̦̫̪̭͉̩͈̮̜̒̋̓̑̽̊̋͋̒͛͐̀͑̊͐̄͂̄̍̉̃̉̌͒͂̂̌̔̈̌͑̓̔͊͗̏̍̽̋̈́͊̾̔̓̅͋̃̀̾̍̓͋̐͐̐̆̾̈́̍͆̃̂͒͌̀̑͊̿̀͋̓͊͌̉̐̎́̿͐́̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅģ̷̡̧̡̢̢̧̛̞͍̼̗̭̞̘̟̮̹̳̞͍̘̝͇̝͚̦̥̲̲͍̮̭̥͔͕̯̳͙͖͕̖̺̲̲̥̦̝̻̮̭̫͔̯͉̦̗̲͔̭͚͈̫̟̼͖͕̩͍̱̩̘͔̖̤̯̰̰̼̖̥̥̣̣̫͚̘̩̲̲͔̜̦̥̠̗̲͓̱͓̫̰̬̥̹͚̖̹̪͓̤͕̜̭̬̼̟̭̗̺̠̼͙͉̲̯̞̦̣̫͕͈̊̈́̾̏͋̀̅̒̀̇̈́̈̎͂̔͛͌̊̊̇͋͋͌̓̂͊̄͗̈́̂͊̀̋͌̅͂͒́́͒̽̔̇̄̈́̆̐̍̓̈́̀̓̿́̂͌́̄̈͐̿͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅl̶̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̙̖̗̫͎̪̝̤͈̻͉͓̼̗̗̟͎̘̻̜̤͉̻̙̗̻̻̣̪̻͔̼̦͈͖̲͈̫̹͍̱̹̘͋̈̊̎͗̌́̏̍̉́̆͛͆͋̃̋̂̾̽͂̄̔͊̂̐͂̽̀̒̽̏͐̎̐͛̀͛͊̔̋̅͛̈́͛̇̃̒̈́̔͊̄̊͛́̌͆̾͐͒̅̄̀̎̀̂̐̈́̽̒͌̊͛̃́͌̿̂̑̿̍͗͆̒͗̐̉̒̉̉̂̄̾͑̋̽̎̂͊̈́̀̾̑͐̄̈́̎̾̍͗͊̅̍̇́̃̑͒̐̋̀̂̿̆͛̅͂̀̓̂̊̈́̾̓̐̈́̆̊͊̀̐̇̉̄̐̽̔͋̀̀̄̂̓̔̈́̇͋́̃̐͗̌̾́̽̿͗̒̇̎̂̽́̃́̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝ị̴̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̞̼̞͍͖͔̰̫̘͙̥͈̮̻̩̭̝̮̫̥̙̘̮̝̹̺̻̦͍̞̻͈̰̈́̓̀̄̌̓̏͐͑͆̈̔͗̎̓̉̿̀͂̐̐̀̆̽̓͊̿̍̈́̃̈́̄̋́̀̌̿̌́̀͋͋̆̑̈͗̍̌̐̋̆̌́͋̽̍̐̈́̀̈͊̅̏̀̀̃̐͑̈́́̈́̓̈́̀̈́̽͐͛̑̉̊̀̐̂̋̓̍͗̋́͑͗͊̋̒̑̐̈́͆̃̂̏̇̃̂͌̈́̇̿͛̅̔̽̊̓̆̀̋̄̏͊͐̑͒̏̉̓͂͊͐̏͒̂̃̾̔̄̉͛̋̔̐̀̈̔̀̍̈̍̆̓̃̏̀̎̀͛̎̋̅̀̄̿͛̍̎̉̑̋̌̇́͌̔̈́̔̑̄̌͂͐̏̏̎̀̿̔̓̇͑͋͛͐́͌̍͆̂͐̉̉̈́͊́̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅņ̵̧̧̢̡̨̛̛̛͕̗̝̝̖̼̘̙̞̲̮͖̼̤͔͍̤̬̦̳͖̱̩͕̫̭̤͓̻̱̟̪̳̘̲͖̝͔͈̟̻̼̝̩̰̙̰͎̥͈̬͍̳̞̺̪͔̯̞͚͇͙͍̘̙̗̮̪̦͍̦̻̞̼͇̜̠̳̲̹̫̥̼̪̪͕͔̫̩̫͇̘̟͓̭̮̺͍̘̫͈̝͓̬̳̤͇͇͍̝̰̦̪͚̤͚̘̖̺͕̖̟̬̰̘̬̞̙̹̠̝̞̰͓̼͔̜̩̣̋̃̇̃̀̂̂̉̌̋̓̇́̏̂̀̓͗͐̄͒́̂̌̅̄̒͆͋̃̈́̂̌̀̐̀̈́͑̒͆̆̔́̍̀͌͆̑̐͛̽͋̂̉̈́̾͒̉̍̔̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅg̶̛̛̛̠̉̄͆̈́̓͛͋̆̓͗̋̄̈̈́̄́̎́̌͆̈́͐͆͊̃͗̌̍̀̿̓̀̐̀̀͌̍́̈̍̐̓̾̌̀̾̔̉̂́̾̋̎̈̂̓́͛̊́̈͂̄̂̈́̓̋͌̅̎̅̽́̃̍̉̿̅̐̿̐͌̂͐͋̔͊̊̋̿̀͂̀̆̎̃̅̇̏̅̈́͐́̕̕̚͘̚̚̚͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ ̸̨̢̨̨̡̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͚̙̬̼͎͔̯̼̦̼̥͓͈͍͈͖̼̖̻̟̖͇̗̣͕͈͎̫̭̣̜̯̭̺̟̜̬̥͇͔̩̬̻̬̞̼̼̪̫̥̙̱͈̤̱̳͕̰̤̘̻̖̬̰̫͈̮̩̭̺̪̞̤̙͍̙̩͇̱͉̼͈̙͔̝̦̝̯̻͔̳̱̪͓̮̠̰͓̣͈̦̥̮̳͚̞͖̱̣̯̪̪̼̯͇̞̘͖̥͔̣͇̥̦͓͙͍͚̠̮͓̳̠͙̭͇͈̲̘̙͈̞̩̹̺̙̮͈̗̖̼͉̜̬̩̹̼͚̠̞͈̙͔̫̈́̄̂̔͗̓̔͗̽̀̈́̓͗̉͗̓̈̂́̏̀̀̅̅͒̈́͗̓̈̇̌̃̓̀̍̒̋̋̔́̔͌͐̉̔́̉̌̐̿̂̿͌͊͊̀̾̀̿̇̌̀̑̓̃̅̈́͛́̀͐̈́͛̔͗̍̽̀͌́̃̆̍̏̑͂͂̋̉̉̿̔̊͐͛̀̇́̓̈͐͒͐̀̀͐̋̋̿̌̇͊͑́̎̇͑́́̉̾͋̏̀̊̾̉̈́́͋̽́͋̒̇̐̾́̈́͂̽͑̈́̐̂͌͑̌̐̃͑͆̌̀̿̃̉̑͌̉̂̊̌̈́̅̄̆̄͗̉̂̎̇̄̊̏̅̅̽̅̃̉̇͆̊́̿̑̇̓̽͋̆͗͗̄̍̀̀̋̅͗̈́̒́̀̇͛͂̒͆̃̊̍̀͗̀̓̔̓̄̑͑̑̀̃̅͆̊̎̾̈́̈́̉͋͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅǐ̸̡̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̡̡̛̭̦̝̱̝̗͈͎̰͉̲̩̯̜̻͔͔̰̘̙̦̻̼̘͍̠̘͔͎̯͓̭̣̗͉̯̻͈͕̠̩̪̥͉̜̠̩̰͚͉͓͓̥̟̣̳̤͙̩̘̲͓̫͚̺̫̼̻͇̫͉̘̪̹͚͈̻͈̭̞͎̦͎̜̟͔̲̪̞͈̙͓̝͉̣̫͚̪̰͉̱͍̻̱̯̤͎̱̙͈̼̗̭͕̤͇̲̠̗̘͍͇̪̳̻̞̲͉͓̩͕̮̖͓̻̗̖̰̫̺͍̠̻̬̲͈̱̟̭͔͈͇̩̖̩̖͍͈̫͉̜̯͎͈̘͖̘͉͈͍̼̤̦͚͓̥̟̹̘̻̻̘̣̮̩̥̮̤̫͇͍͉̘͖̠̤͖̩͔̪̲̜̲͍̥̼̬̹̰̟͕̫̙̖͓͓͚͔͓͍͉̤̤̟̬͉͇̦̝͎̯̰͍̻̬͈̪͚̺͔̭̗̲͕̬͈̤͓̪̮̭̖̱̙̳̟̀́̿́̿́͑̓́̀́͐́̄͐̅̈͆͛͌͂͌̿̎̈́̅͂͑̾́̐͑̅͂̊̀̈̂͛̈́͑̿̋̽͛̈́͆͒̃͗̉̌̃̏̈́̌̎̏̃̀͗̽̒́̑̓͐̎̂̿͋̈́̌̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹͉̫̬̠͔͉̻̅̊̈́̿͂͆̓̄͐̓̄͂̆̓̓̔̿͋̎̇̀̃̈́̀̿̊̑͆̑̅̏̔͛͊͂̍̓̓̃̍̓̀͂̉̌́́̾̋̀͗̎̈̒̐̍̿̈́̆́̌͆̅͗̈́̇́͊̍͆͑͋͛͑̒̽̔̾̇̇̈́̉͛̊̐̾̃͋̿̿̎͗͆̽̈́̐̈́̍̍͋͗̐̏̐̎̿̑͌̓͆̅̋͆̈́̎͒̐̊́̓͐̈͗́̃̾̓̓̋̅̓̇̑̏͐̿̅̉̀̏̀̐̆͆̎͌͌̍̈́̊͂̐̿̽̍̐̄̌̓̃̀̔̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̡̧̨̨̯͔̟͕͖̼̭̮̳̼̮͇͉̳͇̪̖̯̰̪̬̫͇̩͙̳̗̩͕̮̰̟̦̲͉̹̻̖͎̞̬̤͍̯̭̔́̇͐͒̉̇̀́̉͂̿̅̊̋̐͌̔̓̊͊̇̒̈́̈̃̌͊́̈́́̔̎̂̇͗̎̀̇̀̆̍̚̚͜͜͝͠͠ͅm̶̡̧̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̭̫̼̻͚̞͚̪̳͕̣̩̱̗̳̘͉͚͚͍͙̮̭̟̱̖͎̱̻̝̟͓̱̗̞̘̥̲̼̹̖̞̮̣̜͍͎̲̳̥̭̯̗̬̭̯͍͔̻̫̬͓̼͍͇̖̱͔̟̜̱̪͉̫̫̘̲̯̯̼̼͕̫͎͔͕̳͎̻̹͍̣̲̰̭̖̤̯̤̞̙͙͙̣̰̝̟̹͔̺̺̞̯̳̻̳̟̞̦̞̣̜̘̙̣̥͍̫̩̮̫̘͈̝̘̲̳̙̘̻͕̭͈̪̱̳̳͉͚͚̘̞̝̩̮̙̳̲̟̱͙̳͚̦̗͔̙̗̭̺̹͆̌͊̈̈̅́̽̑̈́́̈́̈́̀͒̏̔̎̂̈́͂̓̑̓̾̎̓͋̍͐̿͂̾͆́̂̇͋̂̔͛̐̋̅͐͂̉̊́͋̈́͌̿́̈́̈̆̑͗͑̌̈́̓̒̃̈̅͌̀̅̂̓̿̅̀͊̾͊̓͗́̈͐͂̒͒͒͗̌́̎̔͊̑̄̂͂̉̅͌̐̉͛̿̆̈́̂͗̇̽̈́̂̾͑̃́̀͑̾̍͌̓͌̇̋͋̔͂̊͊̈́̂͒̊́̚͘͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̴̡̨̢̛̛̛̜̦̲̘̺̤̥̻͍͈̜̲̱̱͎̩͕̯̦͉̘̺̗͎͈̱͔͖͉̬̲̫̹̳̖̹̻̜͎̗̝̘̗͆̂͊̒͐͒͐̎̒̄̾͗̀͌͛̓͊̽̾́̀̇̔͊͒̉͐̋̔̿̀̉̂͐̍̎͊̄̈́̔͒̃̈̿͒̈́̍͐̀̊̕̚̕͘͠ͅ ̷̛̛̛̛̻̞̲͎̲͈̤̯̰̞̀͛̏͂̇͆͒̈́̓̍̀̆̾̆̈́̀̐́͆̓̉̽̆̊͛͊̐͑̉̔̉̀́̋̇̿̒͛́̀͊̈́̇́̽̅͐̌̍̆́͊̓̀̎͊͒̄̇̌̈̔̆̓͛͆̄̅̃̐̽̀̐̿̋̉͒̓̌͋̓͑͊̉͂̏̋́̈̔͂͗͊͒̈͑͒͑̍̓̍́̈̂̆̐̎͛̄̀̑́͗̔͊͑̃̊̽̓͆͂̀̑̋̓̑̓̊̋̃̿̽͗̈́̾͊͆͗̎͆̈̊̍͋̈͊́͊̀̌͂̋̋̄̍̏͑̀̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝b̴̢̡̧̧̢̨̛̝̬̫͚͔̘͇̮͔̩̻̱̠̯̞̘̳̦̠͚̻͚͉̩̩̻̜̯͖͈̘͚̖̞̜̠̱̝̭̠̝̼͍̱̗̮̖̲͚̲̙̺̪͈͓̖͖̣̭͔͙̹̗͇͇̲̲͍̬͍͕̲͖̠̦͉̞̟̣̗̤̮̰̫̻̩̮̗̲̙͇̖̞͈͔͙͔͚̹͕͉͈͓͉̟͈̱̙̥̖͔͕̜͙̲̬̦̘͙̞̦̗͕̞͙̐̈̐͊͌́̋͊́̉̔̏̒̈̄̎̌̂͂͋͒͛̾̽̆͗̾̀͊̋̈́̒͌̃́̄̃͐͒̀͌̐́̑̍͑̆͑͌̍͒̃̉̂̀̓̒̊̒̋̋̏̔̍͛͐̉͂̓̑́̈́̈́̇̋͂̀͒̆̓́̂̐̀̋͛̊̀̿̉̋́̾̇͂̓́̓́̒͒̉́̊̌̊̓͛̓͆̾̑̏̓̑̓͛͋͒͒̇̓͋͑̾̐̀͑̈́̈́͐͊̒̈́͛̓͌́͌͑͋͊̈́̔̇̏̈̀̍̾́͌̇̋̉͌͋̈͌̾̿͗͑̒̆̀̽̌͊̾̽͆̏̃͂̒̔̈́̌̈́͑̒̇͂̋̑̏͊̐́̿̀̂̎́̊͌̆̀̆̕͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅơ̷̧̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̮̻̩̞̬̠̣̬͔̼̗̻̠̞̣͉͍̼̥̯̱͍̙͓̣̠̲̩̖̱͇̱͈̻̪̗̦̦̙̦͔̲̺͎͔͍͕̦̱̪̪͈̫͙̟̝̙̤͈̯̯̪̟̮͖̤̗̞͉̪͎̫͍̟̭̹̞̜̞͉̞̣̤͈̗̼͇̹̠͔̲͓͍͈̗͉̺͙̤̙͙̯̟͙͍͖͇̬̗̹̯̭̦̫̖͈̤̺̫̳͈̻͔̬̭̳̟͉͎͔̱͚̞̟̩̗̗̭̮̭̭͉̣̞͚̙͓̖͍̞̩̹̮͕̖̹̞̥͚͙̹̦̩̻̙͚͔̟͍̠̯͈̹͕͙͚̠̻̞̰͙͖͖̲̟̼̪̝̤͈̺͕̳̠̣̠̗̣̬̤͈̳̭̜̯̟̺͖̞͙̫̗̹̬̘̺̬̥̺̖͉̹̜̟̭̯̼̹͔͔̹͉̱̥̤̰̙̯̪̱̥̪͍̰̹̦̘̱̈́̉̾̔̔͊̀̂̔̓̂̑̿̊̏̅̊̋̐̊̑̉́̋̄̌̒̓̋͆̓̅̿̈́̒͆̓̋̄͊̃̀̓͂̃̆̍͆̍̾̎̀̆̓̎̓̎̅͑̊̈́̆͊͛̊̐͑͐͒̿̉̿̈̇̀̋̏̏̄̋̏͑͑̓̍̐̾̉̋̄͒̽̃̌̓̂̌̈́́̍́̈́͐͒̆̃̾͋́̂͒̅́̃̃̌̓͋́̃̄͋͆̈́̀̐̒͋̉̀̇̓̉̐̈̏̊̈́̔̐́́̏̈́͛̽̾̋̌̎̅̔̆̔̇̈́͗̃̓͒̓̐̎̂̐͊̀̀̀̒͂͂̽̀̑̉̆̅̎̍͐͑̀̿̄̄̈́̊̂̿̐̀̓̀̋̔̋̈́̅̇̍̒͒̅̿͋̄͂̊̽̔̓̓͆̅̒͗͆̊̐͛͒̾̊̃́̍́̄͛̀̇͐̉̉̈́̂̐͋̈́̿͑̉̐̎̆̐͒͗͒́͐͋̎̈̅̊͌͆̽̍̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̴̧̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̳͕̤͍̲̰̦̲̟͍̠̟̭̲̲̱̦̟̞̱̳̹͇̬̖̤̼̝̹̣̻̩̤̪̣̗̞̥̝͙̞̖̺͔̮̯̗̼̝͉̺̫̞̪̰͈̱͕̯͈̞̟̦̲̲͕̟̖̩̥̣̙̼̫̙̪̺̭͔͍̥͖̺̯̰̼͚̦̠̗͔͖̯̠͖̳̫̙̩̥̣̦̪̯̤̼͈̖͎̺̭̭͇͉̬͇̺̙͕̹̖̙̞̮̲̜̞̰̙̣̠̥̣͓̮̤̝̘̦̜̩̼͖̦̱͇̠͎̙̗̦̲̰̰͓̖̘̺̯̻͓͔̣͈̦̞͔̜̞͎̬̖̣͍͇̙͚̰̟̘̣̳͍̩̜̯͔̜̠͎̤̭̩̮̲͔͖͍͍̥͉̞̑̔͐̈́̎͛́̂͂̎̅̒̀̋̉̐̄͊̾́̏́̄̉̅̏̓̐̏̈̂̐͛̑̎̊̈́͒̆̐͗̈́́̋̊͐͗͗̓͆͂̃̈́͐̔̾͋̑̌͒̌̍̇͂͋̀̔̎̀̅̀̉̐̉̑̓͑̀̀̒̀̒͂̈̈́̈́̔͊̍͊̾̊́͛̅́̂̔̅̇̊͒̾̉̃́̄̿͊̋͒̉̿́̒͆̀̆͗̍̑͛̿̀͊̓͆̑̏̉̅̈́̀̏̽̈́͊̌͂̈́̽̓͐̅́͑̅̃̎̔͒̇͒̈́̊͛͗̀̈́̈͗̉͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÿ̴̨̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̖̠̥͓͖̫̯͉͇͕͔̱̹͙̘̜͔͔̲̦͚̳͓̻̲̼̭̘̰̺̮̭̪̳̲̻͖̜̲͍̟͓̯̣̩̭̼̫̬̭̭̲̗̥̙̰̯̭̼̰̗͖͇͉͔̮̟̞͕̻̞̬̟̪̬̖͕̤͎͇̙̹̦͙̦͖͙̝͚̫̩̤͓͈̥͕͙̳͙̱͍͇̲͖͍̱̩̭̹͎̫͎̯̳̘̫̲̜̱̙͉͍̤̫̗͎̥̼̦͓͔̲͔̞͉̙̝̦̘̠͔͖͕̖͉͖͇̦̖͎͙̠̜̖̞̘̦̬̫̲̫̫̗̹̲̣͕̪̝̮̱̮̤̘̖̫̬͔̯̭̮̭͓͎̣̱͕͇͎̠̥̥̠̫̟̙͙̙̤̦͉͉̥͔̬͈̺̜̲̲͉̦̭͙́̏̾̊̌̋̓̒͐̎͑͋̓͐͂̉͒͋̆̂́͊̓̍͐͗̊͂̀̂̂̈́́̇̃́̆̊̍̍̔͂̓̌̉̈́̆͂̾͆͑̿͌͌͌͂͆́̈́̾͌̾̀͗̿͆̈́̈́̈̅̇͗͌̽̎̀̈́͑̽͆̃̍͛̓̂̓̀͐̔̄͆͛̿̇̐̽̍̉̾̄̓͂̉͑̇́̏̌̏̋͛̆̒̈̂́̔͌̾́͑̽̊͂̈́̄̒͌̑͗̊͌͛̄̀̎̌̉̂̈̂̋̀́͒́̀̎̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ,̸̧̨̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̤̭͖͍̜̬̲͖̼̙̮͍͉̖͖͔͍̫͈̠͕̰̼̼͚͉͍̮̹̪̗̳̫͕͍̱̩͕̟̰̖͚͙̩͓̳̫̪̗̖͇̩̥̬͎͈͇̫̜̩͎͖͇̜͎̪̖̻̺̜͍̩̦͔̭̦̰̙̮̟͔͚͚̭͍̜̳͕̓̀́̈́̐̽͑̃̌̃̃͋́́̈́́̐̏̆̓̑̄̀͊̈́̆̄̾̈͗͐̈̑͗́͂̀̇̀̉̀̓̆̒̂̑͂̐̅͗̃͛̐͗̇͂͐̀̓͆͆̏̐̋̄͐̄̿͊͆̃̀̏̑̈͊̈́̇͂̂̇̽̇͗̔́̎͐̀́̊͗̂͂̈́̀̏̐̊̂͐̒̊͆̽̅̆͊͌̋͗̄̐̏̓͆̾̑̎̒̒͋̏̃͌͂̿͂̉̓͐̈́̆͊͋̿̓̅͒̓̄̑͛̐̿̍̓̓̾̀͗̅̀̈́͋͋̊̍͛͑͊̽͋̈́̒̔̀͆̐̎̅͑̈́̽̓̓̅̽͊̒̽̽̽̏̀̆̈́̔̊͗͐̈̊͂̂̈̇̋͋́͂͋̓͒̊̂͆̈̎̌̈͗̾̌̈́̊́̒̀͑̾̃̎̈́̈́̒͌͑͗̆͆̓̀̎̽̆͗̌͛̈́̽͌̽͆̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̢̢̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̬̻͈͇͈̰̻̩͖̺̫̭̼̥̮̪̻̭͕̱̝̯͈͔̫̱̦̪͓̖̺̰̬̻̱̰͇̤̺̰̩̗̘͉̩̤̪̭̙̼̲̪̤̠̮̱͍̪͉̝̜̱͓͖̤͎̭̠͉̫̩͚͖̙͎̦̝̯̱͈͖͖͇̱̦̳̯͔̣̖̖̝̹̼̗̰̹͔͓͕̭͉̹̩͇͓̖̥̙͇̭̪͖̖͙̹̦̩̮̺̰͈͙̞̦͈͈̳̙͓͕̳̯̬͕̠͖̜͙̺̱̦̣̖̼̬̗͉͓̹̪͖̪̝̂̓͒̔̀͗͐̎͐͒̽̂̎̿͆̀͋͒̍͌̿̇̏̍͛͗̋̉͗͒̓̓̅̇͋͗͑̒̒̓͋̔́̓̔̓̑͆̉̏̅͗͒̓̋̈̀͂̐̂̓̎́͋̉́̅̄͌́͂̇̅̑̈́̾͌̀͌͌̒̉̐̆̈́̑̀̅͋͒͑̎̏̌͛͆̓̐̑̋̔̀̌͑̑͛͌̌̋̃̂̉̂͗̓͑͐̊̑̍͛͒̆̑̀̔͊̍͐͆̊͑̃̀̀́̿̇͆̒͒̏̌̀͐́͋͐͛͌̉͗̀̽̽́̋̄̍̌̎͑̔͐̀̆̽̌̌̃̑̂̍̑̑̋̉͋͗̏̍͒̇̓́̄̉͐͊̕͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̵̧̧̧̧̧̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̞͔̳̦͇̱̯͓͔̹̮̳̫̘̥͎͇̦͚̣͈̦͙͎̪̮̗̦̼̳̫̦̬̫̹͇͖̙͚̗͓̲̰̳̻̼̯̖̬͇̙̹̠̘͓̳̯͚͇̬̻͈̣̯̮̙̦̻̙̺̦̘͕̦̞̙͙̘͓͚͓̼̥͓̣̯͎͓̼̩͓̝̣̜̻̪̙͎͈̫̭̙̲̹͔͈̱̰͚͉̯̮̻̒̑͂̓̍͒̑͋͑̾̾̾͌͋̊̄̈́̎͐̾̃̔̊̂̊̈́͐̀̂̂̀̄̐̐̿̏̿͑̔̌̋̀͛̾̽̒̉̿͐̍̑̾̊͛̿̋͆̃͛̊̂̿̏͆̎̒̑̋̑̓̅̌̽̓̂̆̽͗̂̆̐͑͗̊̀͒̓̄̇̂̌͋͂͗͑̾̀̏̍͐̋̂̈́̇̽̀̂͆́̉̋̓̓̈́̌͌́̋͐̌͊̎́́͆̆̉̀̈́̉̾̍̅̉̈́̿̔̿̈̅̉̾́̈́̄͒͌̀́̌̓̒̉̓̀͌̎́͋̽͑́̇̋̿̍̅́̈́̍̈́̐̔̉̾̇̔̿̏͂͆̋̀̔̾͌̊̍̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅņ̷̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̦̝̼͙̱̗̣̟͉͖͕̖͎̳͖͚̫̤͕̠͉͚̘̖͇͖͉̮̲̺̖͇͔̣̜͖͍͉̖͔̳̩̦̘̘͔̺̫̠̺̻͔͓̝̦̻̤͕̘̱̱̺̱̞̹̘͕͔̲͎̞̘̬̩̱̙̩̭͇̱̪̟̖̩̗͎̣͈͚̺̬̱̺̙̫̱͉̤̼̜̜̮̩̜̮̝͇̯̗̼̫̰͈̪̗͔̹̳̪͇͖̞͉̱͙̑̽̅́͂̆̏̉̍͂͑͆̓̀́́̈́̓̀̎̀̿́̑̈́̈́͛̐̉͑̈̌͒̊̾̐͒̌̀̈͗̀͗̑̈́̋̈́͋̀̓͛̇̐̐̆̍́̐̋̂̏͒̇̓̌͆̀̆͐͋́̊̄̒̃͂̎̔̀̈̔̂̄̌̄̍̂̓͂̉̃͐͛̒̈́̊̀̒̍̑̍̍̆͐̽̓̿̔̽̀͐̾̂̌̈̽͂̀̌̄̀͗̿̈́̂̇͗̋̌̾̈́́̿̄͆͊̈́̅͌̊̀͌́̑̽͐͐̈́͗̈̀̎̒̂̿̄̍̇͊́̄̓̾̈́͒͋͐̃͆̓̔̈́͗̓̈́̏͆̿͐̆̀̆͆̉̈́̈́̅̈̔͌̈́́̅̓̈́̓̐͋͊͆̓̇̈́̍̔̽̈́́͊͗̆̌̀̓̀̍͌̌͑̒̅̃̾̎̈́̔̀̌̾͘̕̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅỹ̸̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓͇̳̩̘̼͔̟͓̖̱̜̬̫̗͖̗̰̗͈̫͎̜̖͕̥̣͎̜̙̤͎͉̲̠͓̘̲̫͖̮̲̃̌́̔͋̓̀́̿́̈́͛̒͑̀̌͐̒͆̈́͋̌͂̃̅̾̎̈̿͆̄̊͊͋̂̓̄̄́̆̈́̇́̀̎̐̐̈́̈͊̊͌̇̔͂̓̑̌̈́̾͂̐̔̑̽̈̈́̎̽̑̈́̐́̄̇̅̈́̌̓͆́̌͌͗̾̅͛̈̾͒̆̔̈́̈́̌͊͒̃͋̓̋̉̇̇͑͆͗͌̈̄̅́̋̾̓̓͑̽̓́̎͊͒̀̈̏̒̋̅́̀̄̆͗͆̅̀̅͒̍̽̎̄́̋͂̅͆̈́̓̌̊̃̈̑̽͊̄͆̎͆̀̏̋͂͗̋̂̎̆͑͊́͆̈́̃̓̂̈́͑̀͌͐̓̐́̐͐̂̓̀̿̐̅̽͐̏̐̍̌̌́̽̋͑̅͐̀͑̎͑͋͒̓̾̾̿͒́̏̄͗͛̒̊́͑̇̈͊̑͌̋̈́͘̚̕͘̚̚͘̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠w̶̢̨̡̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̣̭͔̱͇̣̭̫̰̤̞̪̼̻͕͇̜̤͎̰̲̲̪̦̭̻̠͙̠͎̫̙̮͔͈̞̠͉̼̯̝͖̟̣̤̥͈͔̳͉̩͚̙͓͇̻̗̞͍̠̣̭̦̲̥̻̓̂̌̈́̆̊͗̊̊͆͛͂́͒̄̂̋͂̎̀̍̐̇̈͑̃͊̐̇̐̉̅̔̔̎̏̎͐͋̏́̔͛͋̎̈́̎̈́̓̈́̓͑̔̔̐̎͊̉̓̓͐͗͂̂̈́͆̔̒̂̈́̈́̅̊̋̏̋̾̎͋̈̒̉̔̏̐̋͛͐̈́̊̀̆̎̇̿̌̆̎̈̊̒͒̑̾͋͗̋̎̐̄͒͑́̔̓̆͒̈́̅̆̃͛̃͋̌͗̀͋͂͐͑̈͐̔͊̍͆͌̒͗́͋̉̉́̀͌̔̂̿͗̓͂̇̄̉̽̽̀̈́͊̇͛̓͌͒̒́́̒͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅạ̶̧̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̩̣̘̪̙̩͖̤̫̜̯̲̥͉̜͓̘̘̫͉̥̘̤͉̤͉̫̲͔̗͎̗͓̦͖͈̟̖̤͎͈̭͉̞̜͖͙͈͙͈̠̦̤̮̖̳̥͓̬̣̟̜̳̜̱͚̞̤̼̮̤͎̫̰̱͇̺̪̲̥̞̣̪͖̤̬̬̮̙̭̞̳̮͚̙͋͌͌̽̂̇̊͋͛̽̎͋̈͌͗̈́̈̏̔͛̈́̾̒̎̂̋̎͗̔͐̈͋̎̄̒̍́͋̈́͆̋͂̈́͆͐͊̽̅͛̌͗͑̽̊͋͊̅̇͊̊̿̿͛̇̃̌̀͛͋̈͂̋̃̌̍̾̆͑̈́̅͐̉́͛͂̏̊̾̈́͋̂̑̀̾̓̾̎̈͒́̇̈́̄͊̾̂͊̋̑̄̈́̉̋͑̍̾̐͆̎̈͗̍͑̒̉̆͑͐̎̌̋͆̐̀̆̀͋͆͋̉̄̍̇̍̆͋̈̉̇͌̊̾̓́̉̐̃̓͂̈́͌̎͐͋͛̂̎̈́͌̒̉̊̀̄̿̓̍́́̅̈́̂̓͊͋̊̾̐̏͛̓̐͒́̿̏̔̚̚̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅy̵̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̧̡̨̢̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̧̛̙̙̼̯̯̠͈̻̖͍͔̫̤͉͇̝̞̹̞͈͎̗̰̮̰̺̥͖̗̰͔̱̯̹͉̹͓̘͖̰͓̮͎̗̙͉̗͖̞̯͙̪͙͚̣̗̣͔̥͔͔̝̤͉̤̰̙͎͕̗̮̹͓͓̦̗̤̦̹̱̼̭͈̼̜̹͓̖̮̝͉̪̜̼̣͎̯̗̲̟̬̯̯̩͕̞̰̗̣̰̳͕̖̲̘̼̠͔̳̩̹͚̥̥̯̬̞͙͓̻͈̙̙͓̜̱̼̗͎̱͓̜̤̭̆̅̓̀̍̈́̑̌̆͗̇͌͋̓̊͌̔̑̓̎͐̉̽̌͊̈́̔̆̀̀̔̒̔̏͛͒͛̆̒̃̌̂͋͗̾͑͛̀͂̽̅̈̊̆͂̐́̀͛͗̈́̈́̓̓̈́̉̆̉̃̈͐̔̈́͌̀͋͊̽̑̓̒̓̏̅̔́̌͂̀͆̃̂̾̂̿̿͆̓̓́̍͐͌̓͑̈́̑̀̒̆̽̉̂̋̃͋̔͛̋͒̂̆̏̐͌̒͗́̊̒̎̌̿͐͛̒̊͗̆̇͆̀̓̾̂̓̋̿͌̀̇͌́̈́̊͂͗͐̈́̉͑̂̒̃̒͆̃͑̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̶̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̱̜͚̙̙̗͚̘̰̼̻̯̗͍͓̲̳̝͈̥̥̹̫͓̺̪̰̥̬̳̟̻̣̭̫̖̠̳͔͙̙̱̑̐̓͛̔͛̈́͗͗͂̑̃̑̾͑̋̈́̒̉͛̽̓̍̅̍̇̋͗̌̀̔͛̈̒̔̋̊͌̀̊̑͗̒̏̃̈̊̎͐̇͛̎̏̅̓̄͛͆̈͛̍̈́̌̍͂́̀̐̅̓̈́̈̈́̃̀̑̓͛̎̅͐͋̿̂̄͑͌͗̍̈́͛͋͐͑͛͂͛͛͆̀͋̈́̒̿̾̉̍̍̈́̿͋̊̀̊̑̍̈͆̊̀͗͐̓͋̀̊̎̀͂̎̀̒͛͛̈̇͆́̆̐̏̓̈̒̑̾̎̍̆́͋̃́̍̾͌̍̽̉̃̈́̍́̀̕̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̛̮̲̲͇̣̳͈͍̻̞̗̤̣̫̫̲̳͕͕̩̦̲̮̟̖̞͔̲̖̬̲͙̟̗̖̺͈̦̘̯͚͔̘͕̞̜̙̩͕͉͖̞̥͈͓̼̹̭̮̟̻̬̹̜̫̤͈̯̙͚̦̰͍̖͈̥̰̺̲̫̗͚͍̹͎̯͍̜̥̥͖̲̗͔̘̥̥͚̝̮̗̘̫̟̤̑̉͆͗̋͌̏̽̈́̈͂̌̓͗̓͆̑̀̇͗̐̀̇́̔̀̈̇̈̈́̐̇̿̃̓̍͗͋͊̕͘͜͜ͅͅ  
̵̢̢̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̫̳̟̼̫̙̲̼̺̻̤̼̥̝̜̣̼̜͇͇͔͓̯̜̠̫̞̥̙̣̟̺͇͈̲̭̠̯͎̣̭̫͕̹̦͔̩̳̗̩̻̫̹̝̘͍̰͓̺̥̤̤̦͉͓͓̬̱̼̗̪̰̖̟̰̯̠̖͈̱̘̬̣̺̟̘͔̳̪͚̱͍̝͈̥͓̬̙̗̬̝̺̭̙͙̺̗͎̞̟͚̯̦̞͎͉͎̹̝͔̭̖̝̮̳̖̤̬̙̹̮̳̱͙̩̗̭̟͉̗̤̰̖͖̲̩̺͚̗͙̯̫̻̞̠̼̬̫͖͕̩͉͓͈͓̠̱͈̰͍͓͓̮̻̪̲̱̄͗͑̑͐͌̒̋̂͛͒͛̅̈́̎̈́̋̐̈́̂̿̓͋̋̈́̅̂̆͐̆̆̆͑̊͊͐̂̏̒̕̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̨̢̨̡̨̢̨̨̢̨̨̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̘̯̬̫̤̫̳͚͇̻̖̬͎͉͉̠͎̬̗͍͖̝͍͔̺͚͔̭̟͍͔̖̟̰̬̦̥͎̜̞̱͖͔̺͔̪̟̖͓͖̹͓̦̙̖̬̥̖̩̝͕̰̪̪̞͎̗͈̼̝̙̫̥̻̙̩̦̺̯͓̭͓͈̠̟̭͖̫͕͈̮͕͎̙̰̗̱̳̙̜̦̦̞̥̲͍̹̯̬̤̜̭͉͇̙̣͙̳̮̪͍̦̩͎͔̰̱̞̪̼̣̘̪̬̬̤̤̹̗͎͙̭͈̤͈̯͕̝̰͚͉̉̈́̄͒̈̿͋̐͊̀̔̐̌̓̽̀͐̈͐͋̎̇͑̆̍̂̍̃̆̍̈̌́̍͌̅̃̊̇͑̄̓͐̎̈̐͋̀͊̀̈́̾́̈́̂̇̽̃̏̀̀̄̌͆̍̈́͋͆̓̃̈́̽͊͒͆̀͛̿̊̐̿̏̀̏̓͂̊̎̄̀̆̏͒͂̔͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̧̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̡̖̞͍̹͙̝̯̯̟̺̩̤͔̰̭̺̗͇͔̤̼̱͙̣̭̲̮̘̻̫̻͎̰̟͓̙͚̭̤̮̫̻̣͇̪̮̬͍̖̜̭̻̘̺̰̻̥̮̮̦͔̣̤̪͍̣̥͍̳̦̪͙̜̘̭̻̗̘̙͚͕̖̘̥̹͉̙̺̖̣̠͎̳̪̱̗̲̖̘̱͕̦̳͍̼͓͕͓͉̱̳̰͉͎̭͕͙̦̺͚͕͍̜͎̘̞̜̭̦̘̩͇̠̪̫̩̯͔̬͖̣̪̹̹̰̜̭̟̪̞̜̥͖͖̲̬͇͇̠̭̭̖͍̙̰̰͈̖̰̗̣͍̥̱̥͎͈̯͖̬̱̲͓̤̬̹̳̤̻̻͚͇̘͍̣̹̫̯͖͙̐͐̎̀̃̈͂̈̓͊̇̆̿̓̋̃͊͆́̊̅̃́̀̂́̉͊̇̀̀̈́͑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅ  



	7. 7

"I always knew it would end up like this," I say, meeting her eyes like a clock meets its maker. "I just never knew how."

"Excuse me," she says, setting my glass down in front of it. What it may be, I do not know. So, I say I say, "Say, what's in this? Tastes like crack."

"It's not crack," she says, "I never touch the stuff. Wouldn't. Not with a stick or a pole meant for reaching and touching stuff."

"It's good to know," I say, fingering my bellybutton. Sexually. "What is it then?"

"It's drugged iced tea."

She's too innocent to drink drugs and I'm old enough to know better. "Yes," I say. "It's drugged iced tea. I imagine you'll be having sex with me after I drink this?"

"Oh yaaaaaa." She says, waiting for me to drink my drugs.

And I do. Drink my drugs.  
I drink them better than I ever have before and I wait for them to kick in.

"Now," I say, a matter of factly, mattering the facts before her gracious eyes. "How do you want your loving? Docile or complicit?"

She is having her hand down my flannel shirt, brushing my nipples. "Can't you take off this ugly coat, Sonic?"

"Silence, I say," I say, silencing her but encouraging her with my body language to keep brushing my nipples. "Silence and silence again. This is my business coat. Now, let's get down to business."

And you could say the sex was good, but it would be a lie.  
She made these... noises. These sounds. Really put me off of the whole thing. And then again when she was wondering what I was thinking about.

"What I'm thinking about? Jesus, woman."

"Was that a bad thing to ask," she asks, pawing at my chest.

"Yes, I say," I say. I say again. "Yes, I say."

She's being difficult. I know my way around the female anatomy but the brain is like a fart in an enclosed car.  
Nobody knows which window the stink will roll out.

"Look," I say. "Listen. I'm the detective around here and it's about time I started getting some answers. When did Tails grow bones? When did peepee start to breathe?"

"What?"

"When did my goddamn drugs come out of an eight year old. WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

I start to shake Amy like a fleshy maraca and she screams like a turd in the flushing period of her garbled existence.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA." She screams. I don't like that. It offends me. I shake her harder until she stops making screams.

Her eyes darting around the inside of her head like mice in a fart maze. Any which way they can to avoid the smell but the rugged truth between them mouse eyes in the heart of their inferior souls is that they can't escape that box smell. They'll suffocate in there with my farts because I taped the exit closed.

"Who do you work for?!" I demand.

But it's too late.  
She breaks her molar and subscribes to the coward's philosophy of escaping my endless psychic prowess.  
She eats a death I didn't give her - wouldn't have given her, if she hadn't disputed my very sanity upon virtuous examination.

However, the fool neglected my tralala.  
While that stupid bitch is choking on her own foaming fluids I am able to get into her face and speak freely.  
I drip into her pores, her substance, her melting worth.

And I can tell her, finally, how I really feel.  
And I do, I so very do with my words and jowls and bodyparts, I tell her what I utterly and truly feel about her.  
But I forget what that is. Even though I really start to think about it.

Amy, her corpse coughs and and spits up bile around her burbling and foaming lips.  
It's absolutely disgusting, and I wouldn't recommend any woman do it in front of any man you'd like to get down to business with.  
You'll get rejected and then you'll never get married. Your only options will to be a butch dyke or pose in society as a man in order to rise up the ranks of men to just pretend for a split second you're valuable, and then lose that like you lose everything because you're goddamn worthless.

Anyway, she says some fucked up shit about my junk and I probably cried. I probably cry. There's nothing wrong with crying when you're a detective, the truth is your tears are like dusting for fingerprints.  
But more like. Splashing for mindprints. It's like a sonic ecolocation because I'm fast enough to hear the goddamn universe. And the goddamn universe is saying something to me, it's saying Sonic, stop being so fucking good at everything and maybe stop punching that corpse because it died after saying something. Just because she said something and died before you said anything doesn't mean you lose. And you should probably stop punching the corpse for forensic purposes.

Or something.

There's a call on the answering machine, and I just can't hope enough that it's a good one.

"Hey bitch!" My brother Manic says on the answering machine. "I bet you like to peepee on a dingus hardstyle. Give us a ringus when you get done getting that Sonic dingus. Chooo choooooo! Haha! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga CHOOO CHOOOOOO! Haha! Nuggets!"

I imagine how that message would have been different if he had known I was here punching her corpse.  
And that I should stop.  
Goddamn. You and Tails. Always dying on me and shit.

Disgraceful.


	8. Questioning Mark

THE STORY SO FAR!  
(because sort of I lost the rest of it)

We started this saga looking at Sonic's cumshot breathing and writhing around on the floor because Tails wouldn't swallow it.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

I don't know either, Sonic. Then he went down to the police station because there, there was: egg.

"Egg."

Yes! Very good, Sonic. The egg exploded.

"Oh no."

It was pretty bad for: egg. But Sonic was okay.

"Oh! That's good."

Sonic talked to a cop who told him that the weather in Missouri changes in five minutes.

"What's a Missouri?"

I don't know either, Sonic. I'm confused about that one, too. Then he went into an elevator where a weasel complimented him on his nice coat.

"That was nice of him!"

It was an underhanded compliment. I'm sorry.

"Oh."

Then he went back to Tails's apartment where there were some bones there.

"Weird. Were there any: egg?"

No, there were no: egg. I'm sorry about that, too.

"Hm."

So keep in mind: nothing is described well, anyone and everyone could have committed the crime but we have no idea what the crime is, Sonic has a piece of paper that says "COAT" on it stapled to his chest, this world is full of vibrating eggs screaming for me to feed them the goo, and I am never going to be a beauty queen. 


	9. 8

"Catechumen."

"Bless you."

"That's not... Uh, do you know what _catechumen_ means?"

"What, do I look like a dictionary? No, no, hold on; you wouldn't know anything about that. Let me start over. I'm in it tighter than a pre-op transman's chest and that is to say that I'm in a bind. I've got two corpses and no answers. Well, calling them corpses is a bit of a stretch considering that one of them mysteriously turned into liquid and the other one mysteriously turned into bones. Now I have to find who did this and why. Or something. Also I may have killed one or both of them but that's really beside the point. I'm unclear on the specifics of the case, but there is a case in here somewhere. I take it by your blank stare that you don't follow me. Well, neither do I, but somebody's got to wear the coat and it might as well be me."

"You aren't wearing a coat. You aren't wearing anything but a pair of gloves and some overdesigned sneakers."

"No, see here?"

"That's a safety pin stuck through your chest and a Post-it note with 'COAT' written on it."

"Genuine smooth-head leather. You wouldn't believe how many babies they skinned to make it. I sure don't."

"Why did you use a safety pin when you could have just stuck the Post-it on?"

"Hey, do I come to your work and tell you how to do your job?"

"No... why are you here?"

"For... dramatic effect? Like that? Is that how you do it?"

"Close! You have to make this shape with your mouth."

"Oh, like... _that._"

"Yeah! You've got it!"

"..."

"Exactly!"

"..."

"Alright, you can stop that now; we've read that joke in a different fanfic. If you're here about the bodies you've found, detective, I'm afraid I know nothing about them."

"Would you put your hand on a Bible and swear on that in a court of law so help you _God_?"

"If you really felt the need to summon me to court for that, I guess so. Now what is it I can do for you, other than show you the door?"

"You know what, kid, I like the uniforms you wear here. What do you say about getting me a job?"

"Sir, this is a monastery."

I guess that explains all the crucifixes on the roof I saw coming in here. Wait, crucifixes? Or crucifixii? Guess it doesn't matter. "Listen, I like your robes. That's what you call them, right? Robes?"

"Yeah. Robes."

"I think white and red's my color. Colors, I mean. White and red are two different colors. So how does a guy go about getting a job here?"

"Well, for starters, you have to live here—"

"Free board's a company benefit. Got it."

"—and pretty much renounce all your worldly affairs—"

"Oof. Limited free time. Okay."

"—which I'd think strange of someone as famous as you, Sonic."

"Eh, the celebrity life isn't all what it's cracked up to be. That reminds me: I have to call my agent and tell her to cancel my appearance on _Celebrity Camera: Privacy Invasion_; tell her I've got a new job at a monastery."

"I thought you were a detective now?"

"Well, somebody's got to wear the robes. So what's the interview process like?"

"How do you feel about God?"

"Depends on how much DMT I've had, and if it's any good DMT. Not cut with formaldehyde or fentanyl or any of that street shit."

"Uh-huh. What's your position on homosexuality?"

"I don't know what you've heard, but not anymore."

"Okay. Good. And your position on extramarital sex?"

"According to the Internet, I'm a power bottom."

"Hmm, we could always use some more of those around here. Judaism?"

"Kosher food's great."

"Definitely. Islam?"

"Halal food's great."

"Smile at the service goers?"

"Only on Ash Wednesdays and only if I remember them from last year."

"Yeah, C&E Catholics suck ass. Alright, let's do a little scenario roleplay. Bear with me here. Someone comes in on your day of silent penitence and enters the confessional booth. You figure, what the hell, you're already here, right? So you get in there and it turns out it's your ex-girlfriend. She doesn't know it's you. She confesses that she's trying to track you down—she doesn't know it's you in the confessional booth listening, do you follow? Okay, so, she says that she had a pregnancy, thinks it's most likely yours, and has been trying to track you down to let you know that you have a child but isn't sure if it's a sin to try and tempt you back into the secular world. What do you say?"

"Were we married?"

"No, I said ex-girlfriend. She's your ex-girlfriend."

"Call her a harlot and sentence her to the sweatshop laundry for single mothers?"

"Wow, I can't believe it but you passed with flying colors. This has never happened before. When can you start?"

"Right after you stop teaching choir boys how to sing hymns with their lips around your dick! Gotta juice!" And then I speed out of there.

No, I can't tell you why I did it. You know what they say. Something something Missouri, something five of something. Something like that. What even is a Missouri, anyway?

* * *

"Hey, Amy," I sez, I sez. "Listen."

I'm back at Amy's apartment and she's on the couch, staring at the ceiling, grey-eyed, not saying a word. A fly emerges from her mouth and begins making slow, lazy circles around her head.

"I have something I have to tell you," and I produce a brown paper bag from inside my coat. "I, uh, went shopping today for something that I think is going to help spice things up a bit."

The fly lands on her eyeball. She doesn't blink or try to shake it off or anything. it begins rapidly cleaning its proboscis.

"Don't look at me like that," I say, I guess to the fly. "I know you feel it too. Things have been getting a little stale between us." Petting the mottled skin on her naked chest with my hand. The fly's still on her blank eye.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too kinky. I promise you'll enjoy it as much as me," I lie as I pull the rubber mask out of the bag. Affix it to her head. The fly escapes the delicious surface of her unfocused eyeball just in time.

"There you go. Wow, you look _so _fuckable right now. Jesus."

Tails's rubbery face peers back at me from Amy's head.

"Lookin' good," I say. "But _I'm_ not the gay one, Tails. Not anymore. So you know what else I got—" and then I pull the neon blue wig I got out of the bag and fix it on Tails's head. His I mean her face gets a little pinched as the wig starts bunching it up, his eye sockets moving too far up for his eyeballs, but whatever.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna fuck you _hard_, you _woman_," and then I spread Tails's legs wide open and go right in for the pussy, no foreplay. Foreplay is for losers. If there's anything chicks should know about me, it's that I live hard and fast and fuck the same way. Or something. This sex is beautiful because it's everything I want and nothing she wants, and I don't have to worry about apologizing or anything. I am perfectly safe here in a world where everything caters to me and nothing is complicated or terrifying. Isn't that what everybody wants?

That is what everybody wants, right?


	10. 9

"Ahhh," Amy sighs. The plume of weed mushrooming from her languid, luscious lips. Imported from Canada, where the stuff's legal now.

"So, Sonic," she says with a delectable pout and wink, as she fluffs back her pink dyed hair. "What's your deepest, darkest fantasy?"

I think about this long and hard, while I take a deep drag of my own joint.

"A billion rings," I say, "No. Two billion. Three billion. Ten billion hard, gold rings."

Shakes her head left and right with a giggle, messing up her hair again. "Aw! Sexually, I mean."

I shrug, take another puff. "Ten billion rings, bae. Ten billion rings."

"Well." Amy sits up, tosses the burnt end of the blunt into the ashtray. Begins to wrap herself a fresh one. "_My_ fantasy is to fuck your dead, rotting corpse in a rubber mask with Tails's face on it in a neon blue wig."

"If I don't beat you to it," I snort. And Amy giggles, her face flushing red.

Gotta love my Ames.


	11. 10

You wouldn't believe how much it skeeves me out when the mask and wig talk to me when I'm not looking at them, in fact sometimes I'm not even in the same goddamn room. They things like "hey asshole, maybe fart in your own pants next time," or even, my favorite, "I wish your mom was buried in a fruit garden, so I could laugh at your face while drinking your mom with additional preservatives and high fructose corn syrup."

It's next to insufferable. As next to next can be, I guess.  
Maybe double-next. I don't know. I'm not a scientist in such matters. I'm a goddamn detective, and I'll get to the bottom of whatever sweet ass you throw at me, because it's my job, crotchniblet.

"Jesus Christ, dude."

"What are you being such a faggot about, again, Knuck the Cuck?"  
I made capitals in where I thought was a good writing material, because I am a writer and I write things.

"Amy Rose is dead on your goddamn couch, dude. What? What the fuck is up with that."

"Don't mind that, sailor. In fact, don't mind it at all. Or anything else you see. If your job was detecting, I'd say something, like, 'hey! Pay attention to things!' But I'm not that guy, see? I'm somebody else. You can't put me in a box. I won't be put in a box, you understand? I'm a goddamn hedgehog. Suck ants you Efrikan nightmare."

"Jesus Christ, dude." It's almost like he has nothing to say.

"Listen here, you," I say into his brain with my face. "I do not approve of your lifestyle choices and I do not approve of your muscles, either. They aren't as good as they'd be if they were on me."

"Wh."

"Can't finish your thought, can you? It's because you feel with your emotions, not facts or logic or factlogict either. What have you."

"What day is today? Dude, I'm worried."

"Today is the FIRST DAY of the REST OF MY GODDAMN LIFE. Are you LISTENING. TO ME?!"

"Yes, but I-"

My fart wraps around his neck like a stinky chokehold, or a weakest chicken cuddlematch. It's very oppressive.

"Could you make a statement about the starving younglings in SouCarol? Jesus Christ, how dare you invade my territory, and rub your nipples all over everything. I mean, seriously. What the fuck is wrong with you, dude? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Uh, to answer your first question, I mean, a tragedy is a tragedy, but-"

"Ah, see. So you just proved me right. You validated everything I said just after I said it like the Cuck you are! That'se why I call you! Knuck the Cuck!"

"Listen, motherfucker, I-"

"Are you threatening me?!" I ask as my gun comes out of my COAT faster than a hippo demolishing a fleshy, egotistical meatsack. "I feel like your emotions are threatening me with VIOLENCE and I FEEL UNIMPRESSED. I would like to know how you would HURT ME with your mindsticks and wonder about my past."

"You're insane. I can't deal with this dude, I'm sorry."

"THEN FUCKING LEAVE." I say, and I mean, which is not always the same thing as saying but it is in this case, because I say what I mean. "I DON'T need NEED YOU AROUND HERE TO know MY VALUE. THE value OF ME."

"Jesus Christ, dude."

"Yeah. GET MAD. GET MAD and GET OUT OF HERE!"

You wouldn't believe the day I had, fans. It was bullshit.

"I'm gonna leave," he says, tired.

"What?! I mean, fucking EXCUSE ME?!"

"Maaan, you just told me to get out of here if I didn't like it and uh. I kinda don't. I'm sorry. I need to get out of here."

"Good. Go. You coward. YOU FUCKING COWARD. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Then, suddenly, Tom the Cop walks iunto the room. It's pretty good, and I like it for a second.

"Hello! I'm Tom the Cop!"

"Hello, Tom the Cop!" I say. "You should get paid more! I am sorry you have to see this!"

"Excuse me?" Tom the Cop says, question marked and bamboozled. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"Only everything,!," I say, "That's not a dead body on my couch, that's a sex doll. I have sex with it all the time and it stinks like meat because that what it's made of. Hotdogs, mostly."

"It looks like hotdogs," Tom the Cop says. "I've seen hotdogs before. That muscled lump of corpse must be hotdogs. But what are YOU doing here?" he says, pointing at the echidna while also glaring at him.

"Frizzle frizzle, bacon sizzle," Amy says to me, even though she's dead and I don't totally for sure believe that she's trying to sizzle my bacon.

"Does that look like a bag of hotdogs, Tom the Cop?"

"Yeah, it does, I think," Com the Top says. And he's Comming harder than you think he would, for someone with his name.

"I believe you," I say to Tom the Cop, and he says to me. "I believe you and we are good on our public record. You wouldn't believe that shit."

"Nobody would," Tom the Cop says, readjusting his body camera and removing the tape from over his badge number. "Nobody would ever! Not in a million years!"

"Something something something remember the alamo."

"That's your bag of sex hotdogs, right?" He says pointing at Amy disguised as Tails, and disguised as the last bag of hotdogs I was sleeping with.

"Yepp, that's mine." I say. Because I mean it. "I have sex with it all the time."

"That's good," he says gagging. "That smell won't go away. You're stuck with it."

"I'm okay with that and a lot of other things, like walks of life and substantial economic sustainability."

"That's good that you're into that," Tom the Cop says vomiting at the between my legs like I asked him to, if he needed to vomit. I smell it, and I'm not impressed.  
The vomit wasn't expelled by anybody who wanted to be called god like I do. Not like I do.

Existence rolls in slower than it's supposed to and I watch the flesh and fur melt off my goddamn handbones.  
It's like the meat and handflesh melted away, and I was horny because of it. But that flesh melted away, too, and all I was left with was the dongbone.

It was me like I'd never seen it before and I was disappointed, and kinda pissed off to be honest.

"You wouldn't believe in the gods I showed your shame to," says Knuck the Cuck. His words make me dizzy for some reason, like the credit card swept me, instead of what I usually do to it.

"I wouldn't!" I say to him, in logic. "I wouldn't have a goddamn nickel to give to your awful tribe if I wanted to."

Tom the Cop arrests Amy for loitering and there's something goddamn fishing about that.  
I tell him to stop that, and even though I'm a hedgehog, he doesn't listen. We should give the police more money, so they can arrest people who aren't hedgehogs better, and let my sexdoll go.

There are cockroaches in her eyes using the fluod for babies don't understand what's happening when I shoo them away.

"It's a political awakening," I tell the filthe that subtracts itself from my girlfriend before she's arrested. "I've been getting into politics, lately. I've got the sprout of the bean in the lapel of my coat," I say.

I try to tell the bouncer that I'm just here because I've recently gotten into politics but he asks me to leave and I feel like I'm being censored.

"You're going to do a violence on me aren't you!" I say, meaning it. "You're going to do a goddamn violence on me like I did on all those goddamn dogs, right?" 

* * *

It didn't turn out that they did a violence on me, but I might have done a good violence on them, in defense of myself.  
I done pissed on their lawn.

Now, you might wanna buy about two hundred dollars of dried food on your property from The Goods. You see, the goods has all your needs taken care of sexually and logically, because emotion doesn't exist in my breed. You'll have to try another prostitute before sucking the energy out of my dingus, you understand?!

I think Tom the Cop had sex with the merchandise one or two times before we started recording what he was doing. It was okay, though, because he was on the right side of the law.

He asks me where to put it and I tell him I don't know, I only used to be homosexual. Not anymore. I point to the couch where he found it and I say that's pretty good.

I wonder where Knuck went, and who's Cucking him. But I forget what I'm doing. And seemingly more important than that, I forget why I'm doing i-


	12. this chapter didn't happen don't read it

Amy, you are one stupid and sexy bitch.

"Do you wanna see it?" She asks me, teasing coyly. She's talking about her hard, wet vagina.

"Yeah I wanna see it," I say. I'm talking about her hard, wet vagina.

"Why did you arrest me again, bayybeee?" she asks, grinding her ass against the bars on her cell. "Tell me why you arrested me, big boy."

"I arrested you to see that vagina," I say, in the manliest voice I can muster. "Now let's see that vagina. Before I arrest you again!"

"Ohohoho!" she growls! She wants me to know she's toying with me. "Maybe if you put your big bulgie-wulgies against the bars I can use my thicc mudflaps for a little beef jerkies, huh? Then I'll ***show*** it to you."

"You'd better show me that vagina you stupid sexy bitch," I say, grinding her logwedge through them bars like a hotdog at a chilidog contest. "You'd better show me that vagina of your after I grind my sausasage against your American Justice System."

"Oh yeah. You like that don't you babe? My hot sweaty American Justice System against your throbbing sexual penis."

"Yeah but you like it more than I do!" I say, my manliness at capacity like an upscale golfclub in the face of commoners. "You're a woman and I'm a man!"

"Yes!" She pants, lifting her tails over her pants and bending over. Dragging her skirt up her back. She's not wearing any panties, and neither am I.

As I bend towards her gaping fishwound, the smell slaps me in the face like that bad piano wire in the movie The Haunting 1999.

There it is, just before me. Her genital tulip.  
The mound that throbs and pulsates just inches before me. Emanating a stink - her stink. The stink the glandz in her vagina makes when she's hornier than a hedgehog what's covered in horns.

The nectar from her oily rosebud smells like a dead fish dipped in motor oil, and I'm so fat in my groin I could fuck the ribs out of a farmcow.  
That's right, it's hard. It's possibly harder than it's ever been. And the harder it is, the bigger it is, the more manly it is. The more manly I become, the faster I impregnate her and the better my sex is! YES!

I can't take it anymore. I'm like a starving man to a glass of water, or blood to a vampire. Or Tails to my own breathing cum. I hungerily bite into her mound apple like that stupid bitch from the holy yard of god.  
It's forbidden, and that's why the glandz in my anus glisten like a Sailor Moon costume exchange. I lick with authority, taking laps like a track runner as my tongue hungrily digs through the dried crust on the surface of her furry flesh. Tongue flicking upward, shoveling her unwashed essants down the back of my throat, like when you guzzle the salt from a bag of vinegar chips.

"Oh! Sonic! Sonic your COAT looks so good on you! I'm! I'm cumming!"

The peehole in her clytorious sprays me in the face with cumjuice, and I snort it like sweet rock yummies through the hopes and dreams of the poor. (Author's Note: That means cocaine through a hundred dollar bill.)

"Yeah girl," I say licking the slime from her ass hairs. "Tell me how god I look in my coat."

"You look like someone important in that COAT," that dirty little minx caterwauls. "You look like someone who manages a dry cleaning service, and retained the property of your most rich customer when they forgot their ticket in their COAT, the COAT you stole from them and are currently wearing! WAAAHHHHHH!"

I wipe the goo from my chin and stand erect as my penis, the penis attached to me that is currently erect.  
"Yeah girl. How do you like it? From the pumper to the dumper or from the stick to the sick?"

"Oh Sonic I-"

"Jesus Christ what the fuck is going on here," Tom the Cop says, bewildered and in mild to extreme disbelief.  
Knuckles is with him, snickering like the goddamn circus clown his mother signed him up to be when she opted out of using a condom the very night he was conceived.

"I'm visiting the prisoner," I tell him, eyes shifting over to the prisoner, who is pulling up his pants still, somehow. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you were eating Dr. Robotnik's ass out through the bars of a jail cell while he was wearing a pink wig and a couple of fake foxtails."

"Jee Sonic, when I said you could visit the prisoner, I didn't mean this!"

"I don't like what you're implying, fella," I say prodding Tom the Cop in his heart shelter with a hand stiffer than a board and harder than Old Yeller. "I aint done that gay stuff in a long time, at least a year. What words you are making at me are slanderous, and I won't sit for it. Or stand for it. And I damn sure won't lay down for it! None of it! Around me! Ever!"

"I walked in on him watching you, dude, there are cameras in every corner of this room."

I freeze. Never before have I been this angry at a human being. Other animals? Yeah, those things suck ass. But a human being? The tall, fleshy, lovable dunderheads?  
No. He's gone too far. "You've gone too far."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Tom tries to calm me down over Knuckles's cackling. "It was my fault, really, I shouldn't have-"

"Your fault?" I ask, admittedly unhinged. "YOUR fault? YOU are GODDAMN RIGHT, it was your fault. This is an invasion of privacy! I did NOT agree to to to," I gesture wildly, "be VIDEOCAMERA'D."

"There are signs everywhere stating that you're being watched, security cameras are kinda standard issue in these kinds of places."

"Sonic, I told you they were watching when you asked me to put on the costumes," Robotnik says out of turn and out of line.

"I could have you DISBARRED, Tom the Cop, DISBARRED FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

"I'm not on the bar," Tom the Cop says. "I'm a cop. Tom the Cop."

"Wai- WAIT!" Knuckles says, trying to catch his breath."Does he make you call him Amy or Tails?!"

"He doesn't make me do anything."

"You know what I mean," Knuckles says, catching his breath on his knees. "You know what I mean. Out with it." He gestures towards himself. "Come on. Give it to me."

Robotnik looks at me and shrugs before looking back at Knuckles. "Depends. Seems kinda arbitrary, if I'm being completely honest."

Knuckles begins guffawing again, and his laughter snaps something inside me.

"I'm off that stuff," I say, clenching my jaw and my fists and my anus.

"Excuse me?" Tom the Cop asks, blinking.

"I HAVEN'T DONE GAY THINGS IN AWHIIIIIIIIIIIILE!"

And that's when my emotions clash with my psychic ability and I inflate into a Cronenberg fleshed baby and absorb all of Station Square.


End file.
